


The Shining Eyes [Fear of a Herobrine part 2]

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Cat Dicks, Digital World, Don't copy to another site, Dragon sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Lava - Freeform, Light BDSM, Mojang staff, Multi, Other, Shapeshifting, Suggestive Situations, Surgery, Violence, Wicca, bad language, catboy, creepypastas - Freeform, curse words, excessive cum, gratuitus coffee consumption, mild body horror, multiple Herobrines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 496
Words: 2,817,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: This is a sequel that picks up about a month after the end of Fear of a Herobrine.  The original intention here was to provide an inclusive space for Minecraft characters with sad backstories or tragic circumstances to heal and find happier endings.***Expect multiple Herobrines, Steves and Alexes.***It's a multi mun project that started out very informally and quickly snowballed into a massive project that's lasted for literal years. Muns have come and gone, and some characters will just vanish from the narrative after a period of inactivity or because of an irl conflict in the group.-List of past and current contributors-TheInfamousDoctorFJack_of_all_Tirades / JacksSmirkingRevengeNehkra / TheOverworldQueenSammniam2Void_Home / SockGemisthename / GemAngelbrineVCSeriouslynotPaulMichaelno1IcetigerKittenKittybrineCandycoveMintyBlindSteveCharacters on loan from AskEnderbro on Tumblr via Shooz-Please don't judge the quality of the rp by the rough texture of the first few chapters. Not every mun has perfect typing skills and there will be grammar mistakes because the rp is conducted quickly over Skype.





	1. All the Brines at the Bar

michaelgno1: Thank you my lord...

michaelgno1: Do you do other things?

michaelgno1: I hear your having a rough time with the Lord of Tears. You ok sir?

[CP] - it's mostly just a difference in opinion

[HerobrineTLOT] - Yes the difference is that I'm trying to keep the server peaceful and explain to angrybrine Mac-violent pants over here that his attitude isn't going to get him anywhere in life. Griefing is a game and if you never give the players a fighting chance at least, in the end they just leave. And then you're alone with yourself, and you probably won't find that to be a comfortable or entertaining state for very long.

[CP] - Oh shut up you fucking gaudy human fucker

[TLOT] - I wouldn't expect you to understand. Any coward can shut the world out. It takes a brave man to let them in.

[CP] - Say's the one stuck in a single world

[TLOT] - shrugs What's wrong with just one world? It's gigantic. Plenty of space for everyone I care about. Why would I want to leave?

[CP] - Well for starters, where do you think I get my humans from?

[TLOT] - I don't know, and I don't really care. I just recognize that they don't belong here unless they want to be here. I don't see the point in kidnapping a goldfish just to leave it in a desert.

[CP] - Here's a hint, they're not from our world

[TLOT] - Was me saying that 'they don't belong unless they want to be here' not clear enough to let you know that I'm aware that they came from somewhere else? If they want to be here; the world seed will accept them. But I would presume that the ones who come willingly do so with a desire to leave something behind that did not please them as much as this world does. If it were wonderful, why would they flee? And if they do not want to join us, why would you force them to stay? They'll only make mischief out of their misery.

Virus - suddenly poofs in a poof of ender dust

[CP] - Oh joy, another one of us

Virus- .... Rood

[TLOT] - -Offers a hand- We haven't met yet, but I've heard interesting things. How do you find our seed Brother brine?

[CP] - Why the fuck do you insist on making friends with every Brine you meet?

[TLOT] - It costs me nothing to be polite and I actually like having friends.

[CP] - Your friends probably aren't nearly as entertaining as mine

[TLOT] - Knowing what you consider entertainment, I doubt I would like them much at all.  
Virus - Oh well like several other brines I glitched in.... maybe even a little hacking, but I don't mean to bring in any harm -takes his hand and shakes it, and glances over at CP- It's rare for me to find anyone taller than me though

[CP] - heh, shorty

[Doc] -Virus is short?

Virus: I'm 7 foot 5

[CP] - Shorter than me, thus a shorty

[Doe]: -poofs in- HEY GUYS I BRING PIZZ-- -sees a brine gathering-

[Doe]: .... ._. -poofs out-

[TLOT] - Nothing wrong with a little glitch, or a big one, haha.

[TLOT] - DOE! Hows my favorite evil eldtrich being today?

[TLOT] - darn it

Virus: Keep it up old man and I can rearrange something. Also... You guys saw that little midget- oh god it is him....

Virus: -Groans-

[CP] - Something wrong?

[Doc] - It's okay Virus he's been getting a taste of his own medicine lately...

Virus: Bad experience with that deity

[CP] - HEY! What the fuck do you mean by that?

Virus: You heard me. You're old~

[TLOT] - I wouldn't tangle with Virus CP...

[CP] - No no, not you shorty, TLOT

Virus: damn.

[Doe] - IS THAT AN UNINTENTIONAL PUN I HEARD THERE TLOT

[TLOT] - I was reffering to Speve. I like that little spud.

[CP] - And I'm fairly certain all of us could be considered old condsidering how quickly time passes in game

[Doe] - ANYWAY PIZZA IS ON THE COUNTERRR

Virus: ...... -watches doe closely-

[TLOT] - Eats Pizza -  
-just some not all-

[CP] - glares at pizza

[Doe] - ... -looks at Virus- cut it out man I told you I stopped =w="

[TLOT] - Doe, I talked to Doc, xe doesn't mean any harm. Their just curious. How's the new pet?

Virus: I still don't trust you

[TLOT] - Whats the matter CP? Do you just hate everything good in the world?

[CP] - No, it's just that usually when offered pizza there's been something done to it as a prank

[TLOT] - Dude... I can eat rocks. I don't care.

[CP] - Well whoopidy-fucking-doo for you

[Doe] - ...it speaks things as I sleep.

[Doe] - Creepy... things.

Virus: .... Maybe I should leave -looking at the others-

[TLOT] - And he knows not to put mushrooms on it beacuse I'll just go fart in his house as punishment.

[Doc] - But I thought you liked creepy things!

[TLOT] -laughs at whoopidy do-  
Dr. Franken Stein: XD

[Doe] - True. Wellll I'm uber busy so -gets up- I'll be back at the bar as usual to sort out some documents. -winks- Cya Tlot, cya giraffe, cya Virus, and... you too Doc. -squints at xer suspiciously- -poofs out-

[CP] - STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!

[Doc] - Xe's such a cutie. Haha

[TLOT] - How about Strech?

Virus: until Doe tries to use you for experiments

[CP] - At least the damn human hasn't heard any of these fucking annoying names

[Doc] - If we can trade off I might be up for it. I can operate on myself, my pain tolerance is pretty high. XD

[Steve] -smooches TLOT- I heard someone say pizza.

[CP] – YOU!

[Steve] – what?

Virus: ..... -scoots away from Doc-

[CP] - OH DON'T WHAT ME! YOU FUCKING KICKED ME IN THE BALLS!

[Steve] - ...I was out of my head.... I'm sorry. -scuffs shoes on the floor-

[CP] - I don't fucking care. If your Brine wasn't stronger than me I'd be ripping your pathetic little hearts out in a painfully slow manner as revenge... multiple times

Steven: (sorry for asking but where are they

[Steve] -tears up a little-

Lie: (don't know)

Virus: I think I made a mistake coming here

[Speve] - -walks in making squeaky toy noises-

[TLOT] - It's a server full of Brines. Everyone is nerfed but me for good reason.

[CP] – growls

Cgbrine: SPEVE NOTCH DAMNIT GET BACK HERE!

[Steve] - Hey Speve. -wipes tears with his sleeve- Wheres your buddy?

[TLOT] - Hey CG you need a kid leash for that little guy. He can move like lightning. :)

[Speve] - bbbrrr kkkk bbbrbrbrr aaa -climbs on Steve's pants-

[TLOT] - Cp you once again prove my point that you hate everything good and wholesome in the world. Eat any good books lately?

Cgbrine: he's a glitch what do you expect?! I also trying to run a kingdom back in my server too!

[CP] - I'll have you know that I would never do that to a book, in fact I actually have a very extensive library

[Steve] -clears throat- Um FfffKKkkkkkkKrrrr!?

[CP] - What the fuck are you trying to do?

[TLOT] - Maybe you spend more time reading them, it might calm you down. I swear you're going to have a hearts attack one of these days.

[Speve] - Fbbbrrrrrbb!! Krrrtttbrbbr? WWrbbb -nuzzles the t-shirt-

[Steve] - Sweet Alex taught me a little glitch speak.

[CP] - shakes head Speaking of books, I think the human started building a library

[Steve] -Snuggles Speve despite getting his shirt slightly sticky in the process- rrrrrrrrrrrrr!

[TLOT] - I can think of far worse hobbies.

Cgbrine: -glares at steve and huffs a lick of green flames-

[CP] - I should probably burn it down

[TLOT] - I already have the server set fo fire doesn't spread. It'll take you weeks to do it. Ha.

[CP] - I'll just pour lava into all of the entrances then

[Steve] - It's okay CG, I won't hurt him. He really wants to hang onto my rib armor but I think he'd let go if you took a hold of him.

[Speve] - -looks at CP- rrrrrrrkkaaa!! <3

[TLOT] -sighs- And I'll clean it up, because apparently I have to follow you around like an irate parent.

Cgbrine: -goes up to Steve and snatches speve away, giving Poor steve the look of 'he's mine'-

[CP] - Or, you could just let me do my job

[TLOT] - I'm the native Herobrine here. It's not your job on THIS seed.

[Steve] - Gives CGbrine a hopeful look- He'll always come back to you, I don't know what you're so worried about.

[CP] - grumbles and turns away from the group

[Steve] - He loves you so much.

[TLOT] - I don't want to pull rank on you, but always force my hand.

Cgbrine: S-shut up He is just a glitch -blushes faintly-

[Speve] - ...uuuu....

[Steve] - He's special and you know it. It's okay, It seems like all the brines I've met have had trouble expressing their feelings. Let it come naturally.

[TLOT] - Lays a gentle hand on his mate and smiles warmly at him- [They're speaking mentally]

Cgbrine: I don't what you are talking about -spitting out more flames but now golden-  
Cgbrine is a bit vulgar, is it okay I can use sensitive words?]]  
[Doc] - Whoah! DO that again, but please not on me.

[CP] - Ick, gushy emotions everywhere. Why don't you all just go to some ladida rainbow land where unicorns shit glitter

[Speve] - --wriggles and paps his cheek- bbbrbbr!

[Doc] GK is the only other spitfire brine I've seen!  
[Anythign VC]

Cgrbine: Speve not right please. And why should I? -glares at Doc-  
Well like vulgar langauge such as well faggot and other demeaning term]]

[Doc] _ Curiosity, I just... it's unusual. Are you a dragonbrine too? If you don't mind me asking.  
[I don't care]

Cgbrine: .... No I am not a dragonbrine but I am a monster.

[CP] - What the fuck is with you and dragons? I saw the drawer full of pics of them in your office

[Doc] - Grins to show a mouth full of triangular teeth, and develps a pale green glow around their eyes - I LIKE monsters.

Cgbrine: Touch me you queer and I will send you to the nether

[CP] - You'd probably like some of my housemates then

[Doc] I prefer people with unusual antomy to human monsters thank you. Murderers are far less interesting.

[CP] - Oh believe me, some of them are far from being human

[CP] - perks up slightly Oh fucking Nether, how'd she get there? I'll be right back. poofs away

[Doc] interesting. Though like TLOT I prefer not to leave this seed. I risk losing what powers I have if I expose myself by traveling.

Virus: -meanwhile has eaten the pizza and wandered off-

[CP] - poofs back dropping Lie rather unceremoniously onto the floor How the fuck do you just randomly wander into an active End portal!?

Cgbrine: -gets a little more protective of Speve, while still watching Doc-

[Doc] - I don't take this sort of thing personally anyway. I'm a doctor. Go ahead and piss me off, you'll come crawling back when you need my help....

[CP] As for you Doc, I could always bring a few of them here

[Doc] - They'll have to follow the server rules...

[Lie] - finally notices all the Brines and begins backing away

[Steve] - Are you Lie?

[Lie] - ah, yes

[Steve] - I apologized to your Brine but he's still pissed at me. Sorry for making extra trouble.

[Lie] - I don't think he'll ever not be angry, and I wouldn't exactly say he's mine...

[Doc] - I see you looking at me CG. I can fix your friend. But it will take time and trust. I'm just reminding you that I'm willing.

[Lie] - More like I'm forced to stay here with him

[Speve] - pppfff pfpf

[Steve] - rubbing his neck self-conciously- Sorry I mean yours because, he's the one that came here with you. I can't help but think of the groups as being under one Brine's care or another.

Cgbrine: -tightly grips Speve- You will NOT touch MY spevie! -spitting out vibrant red fire-

Steven: (that doesn't mean anything he just make random ass noises

[Lie] - OMG! Little cutie patootie!

[Doc] - Have it your way CG, I'm only trying to help you.

Cgbrine: -quickly spits the red flames at Lie if she gets too close-

Cgbrine: I aint losing him again!

[CP] - growls I wouldn't do that brother...

[TLOT] - Your mind is like glass to me CG, I know your pain. we're here when you're ready

[TLOT] what's wrong is not nearly as severe as you believe

Cgbrine: -hisses demonically and his tail slips out from under his shirt-

[Lie] - It's fine, I used to work with little kids out in the real world. If you ever need someone to watch him, I'd be more than willing to

[Speve] - -whimpers and starts wriggling, trying to get away-  
Steven: (speve dislikes conflict

[CP] - Why the fuck are you offering to do that Lie? I do not need another Steve running around

[Steve] - You're gonna make him cry! Calm down!

Cgbrine: Ah! I-Im sorry spevie! D: -panics-

[Speve] - mmmnmmnnn... uu....

Cgbrine: -nuzzles into Spevie- I didn't mean to scare you. I am very sorry

[Lie] - begins singing to help calm Speve down

[TLOT] - That's lovely.

Cgbrine: -snaps his fangs at Lie's fingers- My Spevie!

[Speve] – uuuuUUUUUUNNNNNNN...  
(Speve is noping

[Lie] - I'm not doing anything to harm him, just trying to help calm him down

[TLOT] - You're only making him upset like that. He's such a peaceful soul.

Cgbrine: I don't need your help, just stay away from him

[CP] - Is slightly stunned by Lie's singing voice having never heard it before

[Lie] - Very well

[TLOT] - You know it does work the other way... I could make you like him.... if you wanted. You'd both be indestructable at the end.

Cgbrine: ................ Fuck off faggot

[CP] - Why would you want to humiliate him like that?

[Speve] - -wriggles off his arms and runs outside-

Cgbrine: ah! S-speve no! -goes after him-

[TLOT] I don't consider it humilating to reunite two people on either side of a ravine....

[CP] - Us Brines are meant to be the strongest within our seeds, degrading him to such a form would be a massive humiliation to all of us

[TLOT] - Takes Steves hand- I would be content in the body of a lowly endermite if my Steve could remain at my side.

[CP] - And here come the gushy feels again

[Steve] - If I may be so bold, you don't understand us at all.

(and CG lost Speve again XD

[Lie] - backs away from the argueing Brines

[Doc] - aggressively writing -

Cgbrine: -comes back looking heavily heartbroken and defeated- Why do I have to keep fucking up?

[Doc] - fucking up how? You're trying your best to look after him. A blind man could see how much you care.

Cgbrine: it would've been better if you guys didn't keep on insisting of helping with my speve. -glares-

[Lie] - May I use the excuse of being female and he looks like a baby thus motherly instincts?

[TLOT] - I consider it community service. I'm trying to be a better person.

Cgbrine: No -spits more red fire-

[CP] - So we've noticed

Cgbrine: well guess what you faggot. Most bad guys don't win

[CP] - Well, I should probably take Lie back, her little group of friends and my brother are probably getting worried about her. Not like any of them are going to live much longer.

[TLOT] - If you ever manage by some wild chance to find someone who loves you, you'll understand. It's easy to be horrible when theres no one you respect to be disappointed in your behavior.

[Steve] - Maybe Lie would like to stay? Would it kill you to actually ASK her?

[TLOT is talking to CP]

Cgbrine: -flinches and starts hugging himself mumbling-

[CP] - So did I, it seems you and I have at least some things more in common than others

[TLOT] - Brother.... I'm so sorry.

[TLOT] - Both of you

[Lie] - If by stay you mean time away from him? Then yes, but if it results in his killing the other humans he's dragged into the game out of anger, then I probably should go

[Doc] - Edges closer to CG - Do you want to talk about it?

Cgbrine: ... -glances at Doc- Talk about what? you turning me into the very thing I created?

[CP] - Actually, it's been a little too long since I last killed my brother.

[Doc] - That's an option. I can raise him back up, or glitch you down to his level. I guess it depends on what you'd prefer.

[Steve] - Poor Stevie. I guess no one can hurt you like family. :(

[CP] - He delivered the hurt first

[TLOT] - It's not about who starts the fight, who ends it is more important...

Cgbrine: No I refuse to be as weak as him and I refuse to let anyone touch his code again

[CP] – growls

[TLOT] - I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you trusted.

[Doc] - I could teach you...

[CP] - but you were only betrayed by one person, I was betrayed twice

[Doc] Besides, he's not nearly as weak as you thnk he is...

Cgbrine: I already know how to code you fucking tranny!

Cgbrine is very grumpy. Pms 24/7 XD]]

[Doc] - slightly ruffled- Then if you know so much, why haven't you fixed him? Are you afraid?

[CP] - grabs Lie roughly by the arm Come on, we're leaving

Cgbrine: I am the reason he is like that

[Doc] - I gussed that when you first came here. I can see the fear in your eyes when anyone else gets close to him.

[Lie] - Er, well, I suppose I'll see the rest of you again at some point.

[CP] - Stop talking and come on

[Steve] - Cruel cruel cruel -sniffles-

Cgbrine: -growls demonically- You keep your filthy hands to your self

[CP] - OH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

[Doc] - I've done nothing but be kindness itself to you.

[Doc] - I don;t blame you for not trusting me, but you're only prolonging your own pain

[Doc] - I'm also glitched if you don't know...

Cgbrine: No one is touching his code, you hear me you deaf tranvesite! If I left him alone he would've been perfectly fine!

[Doc] - But you did not. You let your fury get the better of you, didn't you? And things only got worse from there.

Cgbrine: No. It was not the fury....

[Doc] - And I'm not deaf, I'm a doctor. I exist to sew up the tattered shreds of peoples lives.

Cgbrine: that's the thing. You. Are. A. Doctor. Not a fucking god!

[Doc] - Then that will be another thing you are wrong about.

[doc] - I may not be a brine, but I'm not human either.

Cgbrine: I don't give a fuck.

Cgbrine: I not 100% a fucking brine either

[Speve] - -meanwhile bumps to Virus-

[Doc] -perks up- Are you a demon?That makes things even more interesting.

[Steve] - ummm CG, -points surreptitiously-

[TLOT] - Essh, How are you with little one's Virus? Be gentle okay?

Virus: Hm? Oh hey there kiddo -never actually meeting speve before- Hm? Oh yeah when I was human the kids loved me. In fact they are the ones that called me 'brine' hahahaha

Cgbrine: -glares at him- And what are you a gender confused 'human'?

[Speve] - -whimper cries sticky sugary tears-

[Speve] - nnnnnn..... nnnnn.....

[TLOT] - You might want to pass him back to CG, gently...

[Steve] - Offers a hanky -

Cgbrine: -hisses at both steve and doc-

[Doc] - hisses right back and sticks out their tongue -

Virus: -starts chiming like wind chimes- It's okay kiddo

Cgbrine: -grabs doc's tongue and starts burning it with his hand- Dumbass tranny

[Doc] - electrocutes CG -  
[Doc is a living lighting rod]

Cgbrine: Ack -lets go of him and shakes his hand from surprise-

[Doc] - You shouldn't grab people like that, it's rude. Why do you keep calling me a tranny anyway? My clothes are gender neutral.

[Doc] - also it's dangerous to underestimate people. Like TLOT I am a native here.

Cgrbine: your eyes look like you are wearing make up

Cgbrine: and I dont care

[Doc] - I just don't sleep much

Cgbrine: -huffs at him-

[TLOT] Virus, do you know CG already?

[Speve] - sniffles softly- nn.... nnnnnn..... mmmnnn....

Virus: who?

Virus: -pets Speve's head-

[TLOT] Speves guardian brine here.

Virus: Oh I see. -looks at Speve- Do you want to go back to him?

[Steve] - He's making glitch talk for being unhappy.

[Speve] - ... -shook his head tugging his t-shirt wanting to leave-

Virus: Oh what type of glitch speech? -glances back at Speve- Oh... uh...

[Doc] - plunks down onto a bench - [I say they're outside the bar]

[Steve] The noise he's making isn't random. I can kind of understand.

Virus: Oh sort of how I can speak with my endermen

[Steve] - You can speak to enderman?! Ours just communicate in pictures! They're super hard to understand. [pauses and laughs] except Enderbro. He's a trip.

[Steve] - Take cookies if you go totalk to him. :)

Virus: Oh well... My endermen... are.. er... a result of an infection of my world. The tongue of the endermen from my world sound like chiming or static. And Thanks I will keep that in mind... If I could cook hahahah

[Herobrine GK] - walks up the path and into the bar without lookign at anyone -

[Steve] Anythign sweet will work. He's just a big sweet kid at heart.

Virus: That is adorable

[GK] Exits the bar with a drink and stands slightly around the corner, eavesdropping-

[Steve] grins broadly- He's awesome. Just don't ask him to help you build anything.

Virus: hahaha duely noted

[Speve] - -calmed down- …

[TLOT] - hello GK, lovely night, isn't it?

[GK] Flips the bird

[TLOT] -ignores ithe rude gesture- Virus, CG - this is the Greifer King. -nods at CG- A spitfire as Doc said.

[TLOT] He's one of the senior brines around here.

[GK] - I hate you

[TLOT] - I know

Virus: -extends a single tendril from his back and uses it to play with speve- So- oh greeting kingly old one -goofy grins-

Cgbrine: -grunts and is now glaring at Virus-

[GK] - I'm more just a griefer these days. I have a Steve too annoy and I can tell which way the wind is blowing for us. I'm learnign to like the simple life.

[Speve] - -giggles- rrr... -plays with it-

[GK] - got tired of getting my butt kicked by so-called heros.

Virus: I miss the simple life -chuckles at Speve-

Cgbrine: -growls and spitting out green flames again-

[enderbro] -teleports in- HI OTHER STEVE. CAN I HAVE A COOKIE?

[Speve] – Aaa!!

[GK] - Will you be good and aggrave me with a thousand random questions back at home if I do?

[Enderbro] – YEP

[GK] - gives entire bucket of cookies-

Virus: -raises brow- ?

[Enderbro] oooohhhhh tiny steve!

[Enderbro] - Gives Speve a red flower-

[Speve] - Aaa~ -claps hands-

[Enderbro] Also claps-

[Steve] Starts laughing- Where's Steffan?

Virus: -snickers-

Cgbrine: -still grumpy mode and crosses his arms-

[Enderbro] points back at a clump of bushes that seems to be vibrating -

[Steffan] - Bolts out of the bushes and runs back down down the path very quickly away-

Virus: Uh... what was that about?

[GK] - finishes his drink and rubs his hands together until both have a thin layer of fire - I have work to do.

Virus: .... Okay then

[Enderbo] Puts a marsmallow on a stick and holds it near GK's hands-

[GK] -Seriously?

[TLOT] - GK is just very.... focused in his griefing.

[TLOT] He drives his neighbor nuts and that's about it.

Virsu: so he is a stalker?

[TLOT] Do you want to tell him GK?

[GK] - Uh NO. I'm kinda pissed off that you know!

[Enderbro] - Whines- STEEEEVE

[GK] Please go home bro. I bet I'll already be there by the time you get there, race you?

[Enderbro] - YAAAAY -teleports away-

[GK] - You know what, fuck this. I'm going. -also teleports away-

[speve] - -purrs-

[TLOT] - sighs- GK is a dragon. He's cursed to be in human form and mimic his Steve. He's had no luck killing his double in the past and ended up in horrific pain for his troubles. So now he's sating his rage by griefing him instead.

Virus: Oh I see. I feel bad for the guy and somewhat relates to being trapped. -continues to play with speve-

[TLOT] - He's coping a lot better then he was before. Their Alex healed him of a terrible affliction and he's playing nice with her at least. If you see him wearing dragon pjs don't give him any shit. Alex likes to host a kigirumi party sometimes.

Virus: kigirumi?

[TLOT] - It's like a onesie but for adults.

Virus: oh Well hey as long as he is happy, I don't care

Virus: but I can't promise my primal side wont start a fight =_=

[TLOT] - Why? Do you have a split personality brother?

Virus: sort of, but it is more more mental state deterorating due to the infection. I am not a brine by the more common means.

[Speve] - ..z..

[Steve] - Also nodding a bit -

[TLOT] - That's terrible. Are you... contained? Does being on a a different seed help your condition in any way?  
[He needs to know if vrius is conatagious]

Virus: -sighs- I mostly consume and destroy rather infect.

[TLOT] By entering this place you also agree to follow the rules. Though I will make note of your condidion if there are incidents.

[TLOT] - I want this to be a safe haven.

Virus: Well if you stuff me with diamonds I am perfectly fine. Just keep emeralds away from me.  
Virus: and I understand that too

[TLOT] - Pulls out a generous stack of diamonds and hold it out to Virus- I can turn one item into another by shifting the block codes. Let me know when you need more brother and I will oblige.

[Steve] - Awwwwwwwwwww Speve looks so cute when he's sleeping.

[Steve] - pulls out a diamond pick and offers it as well- Not giving you my pants and shoes though. Nothing personal. :)

Virus: Damn guys. That should be more than plently. I loss my ability to create/summon things ever since I created the enderdragon, so I have been forced to mine. Thank you very much to the both of you. I greatly appreciate it.

Virus: and none taken by the way

[TLOT] - That's a shame. But we're happy to help, doubly so if it's appreciated. And I can't summon things either, if it makes you feel any better. Well.. I can make it storm. But it storms so often here anyway, I hardly bother anymore.

[Doc] - I love this biome.

[Steve]- This seed is generous with rain but super stingy with diamonds. I've had this old armor for years.

Virus: heh try living in the swamp

[TLOT] - I love the swamp. Nice and hot and lots of slime blocks.

[Steve] blushes and giggles -

Virus: For the most part i had good memories in them

[TLOT] - The only thing I like better is the desert, especaly with lava pits.

Does Virus like lava? Just curious. It's like a nice warm bath for both TLOT and GK.

YES HE DOES -doe barges in-

[TLOT} - grins hugely- You too Doe? My favorite thing. So lovely and warm.

[TLOT] wait... do you put you whole body in or just the part that's actually you proper?

[Doc] Waves at Doe with a big smile- I made you an extra hat. -Offers- it's purple and fuzzy -

[Doc] Or does Doe just not approve of this fuzzy knit beret?XD

Doe: oo-- wait

Doe: this can be a trap...

[Steven] - No trap. I taught Doc to knit and xe taught me to sew. Fair trade.

Doe: ... -takes it and wears it- …

Doe: ... -purrrr-

[TLOT] - Purple is a good color for you.

[I can't decide who's cuter- sleeping Speve or purring Doe. XD

Doe: =w= thanks. it's comfy...


	2. CP VS TLOT Jealous Rage

michaelgno1: "Your interesting to me sir. I would like to learn more from you if you'd let me, too bad the lord of tears dislikes what you do."

michaelgno1: "Might actually have some fun... It's too peaceful."

[CP] - Well what do you want to know? I could show you how to make land mines, those are always fun to leave laying around

michaelgno1: "Ooh yes please sir!"  
eagerly looks up at him

[CP] - Dig a hole two deep and two wide, place a tnt on one side and a dispenser with a fire charge in it next to it so the dispenser is facing the tnt.

[CP] - cover the two items and place a pressure plate above the dispenser. The fire charge will cause a nearly instantaneous explosion from the tnt

michaelgno1: "That sounds amusing, thank you my lord!"

[CP] - Yeah yeah, if you can keep TLOT off my back for awhile, there's some torturing I want to do

michaelgno1: "Sure thing, i've been meaning to talk to him anyway."  
waves and walks off

[TLOT] - Michael... I like you and I understand you're easily influenced so I'm going to put this gently. While I admit that blowing up random wildlife with landmines IS hilarious, I would caution you not to leave such traps unattended.  
Firstly, the holes are an eyesore and a hazard since not everyone here can fly. Fill them in when you're done playing.   
Secondly, have the decency to pick up what the animals drop, wasting good meat is shameful.   
Thirdly, and most important- leaving random traps is a terrible idea because- if Speve wanders into one of them; CG will take you to place where even your master can't find you and spend the rest of eternity torturing you horribly while you beg for death.   
Stay away from CP, he'll only use you and throw you away. Besides, if you go talk to GK, I know he has an island off the coast that he uses to rage around and blow off steam. There's a fortress there and two dungeons as well. I'm sure he'd let you join him if you tell him you just want to wreck something.

[CP] - Oh come on TLOT, let the kid have some fun

[TLOT] - I just told him he could do it. Just not near the spawn. And asking someone to clean up after themselves is not unheard of. Do you want to see CG rip him apart?

[CP] - eh, not yet at least.

[TLOT]- I'll tell him you said that. You'd do well to remember that Michael is a free agent. He serves the Brines willingly. If you mistreat him he will find someone else to play with. I've seen it happen before.

[CP] - eh, I've got other things to tend to right now, namely brewing up more healing potions

[TLOT] - Why on earth do you need those? Or are you just using them to torture your undead again?

[CP] - not for the undead, my mobs follow me. I only harm those who have failed to obey orders. No, this is for someone else

[TLOT] - I doubt I want to know, but you'll probably tell me anyway or you wouldn't have brought it up.

[CP] - heh, why do you think I asked Michael to distract you?

[TLOT] - I'm perpetually distracted. It's a curse.

[CP] - and yet you somehow still managed to interfere. I'm not sure what you gave Lie, but she manage to, for lack of a better word, glitch through a floor.

[CP] - admittedly it did stop me from continuing and potentially killing her.

[TLOT] - Who says I gave her anything? As much as you torment her she may have just developed a glitch on her own. This is very forgiving seed, it makes space for people who don't fit elsewhere.

[CP] - Because I heard her mutter your name shortly after, that's what makes me suspect you gave her something

[TLOT] - She was probably just thinking of me. I am pretty memorable.

[CP] - growls I doubt that. I would stay but as I said earlier, I need to brew up more healing potions

[TLOT] - Aww you jelous? How cute. That's fine with me, I have something for your mun anyway.

[CP] - Why the fuck would I be jealous of you?

[TLOT] - Hahahahhaa Ah, you're far too much fun to tease.

[CP] - I swear, if it weren't for the fact that I do respect your power, I would be pounding you into the ground right now

[TLOT] - Mmmm, now you want to pound me. I know you think I'm gorgeous, but sorry CP- I'm taken. No hard feelings? We can just be friends.

[CP] - Very angry cat noises YOU KNOW THATS NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT!

[TLOT] - Oh now you WANT me to read your mind? How intimate. I'm flattered, really.

[CP] - Angry raptor schreech SHUT THE FUCK UP!

[TLOT] - 'Waves a limp hand.' Okay, I'll be quiet, we can just stare into each others eyes or something. I wouldn't want to hurt your self-esteem.

Lie: Oh god, the level of angry he is right now... I cant do it justice with words

[Doc] - You think you're excited, FEEL THESE NIPPLES.

[Doe] - Can I feel them

[Doe] - CAN YOU FEEL IT MR KRABS

[CP] - Scre- er.... FU-... No... DAMNIT!

[TLOT] - Hi Doe, are you here for moral support? I just gave CP some bad news. He might need a hug. -winks at Doe-

[CP] - Don't you fucking dare

[Doc] - Thrusts chest out. Ooooo

[CP] - Fuck it all, I have a human bleeding to death that I need to tend to

[TLOT] - We could just hug it out, it'll be fine. You'll find someone someday I'm sure.

[CP] - That will be a cold day in the Nether when that happens

[TLOT] - Laughs happily- We'll see won't we? Does it scare you to think you might actually like someone someday? Maybe even... -gasps dramatically- love them?

[CP] - I would think you'd be a bit more concerned about Lie seeing as how your constantly trying to "help" her. Guess you've lost interest in that endeavor?

[TLOT] - Just because I'm only one person doesn't mean I don't have spies and eyes a aplently to watch what happens here. Ironic that you ask that when here I am distracting you.... You never know what's going on behind your back... -The shadows under his helm darken until only his eyes and teeth are visible- Don't forget your place brother. I have friends here. So far, you, do not.

[CP] - narrows eyes What have you done?

[TLOT] - cheerfully- See you later Cp. -teleports away-


	3. Doc and Virus vs CP

Lie: By the way Doc, Virus might be talking to TLOT soon

[TLOT] - That's fine. He seems an amiable sort in his natural state, and I can give him what he needs to keep calm. Creative mode is easy for me, I'll make him fat with diamonds if that's what he needs.

[Lie] - No, more like discuss ways with you to seriously annoy CP

michaelgno1: OvO

[TLOT] - Even better. I almost want to start trying things that are annoying and a bit stupid. I'd like to see him laugh. Too bad I couldn't spy on him much when he was drunk on my wine. As soon as things got racy; I bowed out to protect your privacy. Who notices endermites? Haha.

[Lie] - Waaaaaaiiit... YOU DID WHAT!?

[Lie] - blushes furiously at thoughts of what potentially happened

[TLOT] - CP has a really flat butt. XD

[Lie] - squeky embarrassed noises

[TLOT] - Virus has better defintion though. Very high-res for his species.

[Lie] - Oh god, please don't tell me your trying to set me up!

[TLOT] - The mun showed me one of his tentacle pics.

[TLOT] - No. I just... well I'm not stupid. Men can be pretty easy to control when we want sex. I was trying to give you some kind of advantage. Or at least see if a good orgasm would chill him out a bit.

[Lie] - He did seem a bit calmer the next morning, but that quickly went away

[TLOT] - What a pissant. Oh well, we'll wear him down eventually. He's certainly outnumbered and it will stay that way unless he shapes up.

[Lie] - I just hope it's sooner rather than later

[Lie] - Although speaking of him, he hasn't been around for awhile

[Lie] - At least, according to Stevie. I may have been out of it for a few days

[TLOT] - cheerfully scolding- Did you kill him again?

[Lie] - No! But he did almost kill me

[TLOT] - Well I commend you for being resiliant at least. I assume you're pretty much resigned to becoming digital at this point? I think you'll fit right in. You seem to have a knack for escaping death. Would you like me to start looking into ways your transformation could be hastened?

 

[Lie] - I, I'm not sure. I don't know what will happen to me once I become more digital than human and it kinda scares me

[TLOT] - Don't be scared. I think you'll find it simplier then what you're used too. You'll earn a normal respawn so you won't ever really die. You'll never get old or sick, and as long as you stay fed, you don't even have to sleep. The world seed wil welcome you if you're willing. It's a beautiful world out here, it feels different when you know you're part of it.

michaelgno1: (Hey doc. =P)

Dr. Franken Stein: Hello Michael. Where you at?

michaelgno1: (No blood. ;) )

michaelgno1: (Lying on my bed)

[Doc] - sigh- My talents are so wasted when no one trusts me. Doesn't anyone have somethign I can fix? I feel like a fifth wheel

michaelgno1: "It's not that, I don't need it."

michaelgno1: "What exactly are you testing anyway?"

[Doc] - I wasn't going to test it, I was going to put a back-up copy of your personality matrix into a command block and just store it for you. Then I could do a restore or a hard reset if you needed it.

[Doc] - Also I don't wanna cuddle with CG or CP, they both hate me. It's so unfair. People appreciate a mad scientist as long as they're getting good results, but you mess up one lousy experiment and the pitchforks and torches come out immediately. TLOT and Steve get it; but they have eachother too, and I'm no home-wrecker. I'm only trying to help people... Oh Gods... I'm so lonely... -goes off crying-

[Lie] - It's alright Doc, you'll have someone eventually. Or you could get CP beyond drunk, he'll cuddle then.

[Doc] - I don't think I want to deal with the aftermath of that. Even a little blessed contact with someone isn't worth getting beat up afterwards.

Lie: I don't think he'll even remember when he's that drunk

[Lie] He doesn't even remember me giving him the cats to snuggle

[Doc] - I know you're trying to help me, (how ironic) but I want something real. Someone who actually at least likes me.

[Lie] - Sorry, I just always try to help where I can

[Doc] - You're a good egg Lie, I'll be honored if you decide to make a place for yourself here willingly. My problems are so small compared to yours. I feel bad even showing this kind of weakness to anyone.

[Doc] - I need so badly to feel useful.

[Lie] - Don't feel bad. As you said, your problems are nowhere near as bad as mine meaning their easier to fix!

[Doc] - I spent a lot of time being very very ugly to everyone and I'm trying to change. This little skin is a start, but I have so much more work to do. Helping people up; helps me too. I have a lot of bad deeds to atone for. If you want to make me happy, at least bring me something to fix.

[Doc] - Or someone.

[Doc] - To fix

[Lie] - I'll keep it in mind next time I'm injured then

[Doc] - Thank you. I promise I'll give you plenty of anesthetic and I won't even use my showy stitches, I know that not everyone appreciates scars.

[Lie] Your very welcome. Surprisingly enough though, I don't seem to scar in game, even though I've already received several injuries that should have scarred me

[Doc] - I do it to myself on purpose sometimes when I got really hurt, just a reminder to be more careful next time. They fade away after a while. Only the one around my dodgy ankle stays forever. I like to sew, it's decorative.

[ Lie] - Well we could definitely use more clothes over here if you wanna put those skills to use.

[Doc] - Anything... Do you want me to sew them to your pixel skin you can't lose them? How suprised would CP be if he tried to strip you but was unable to do so? First layer clothes are practically indestructable. But I can do it the normal way too, what would you like? - Takes out some paper and a pencil-

[Lie] - Well at least something warmer then what I already have. I do get cold easily. I'd rather they not be sown to my skin, things really start to stink if you can't get zombie flesh and blood off of the clothes.

[Doc] - OH! It's because you're not one of us yet! First layer can't be removed except by the person wearing it. It can't get dirty, it can't even get wet, you can't even rip it unless you're glitched. Normal it is. Colors? Types? I'm a fashion disaster, you have to get specific with me.

Lie: So long as I'm able to move quickly in it, it's warm, and NOT PINK, I'll pretty much be okay with it. I'm not much into fashion myself, my clothes are usually functional.

[Doc] - okay... give me, an hour or so, I'll be back....

Lie: alright

michaelgno1: Hi again!

[Doc] - I love tailoring in Minecraft, there are only three clothing sizes- Alex, Steve and Enderman.

[Doc] - Need any new clothes Michael? I'm sewing today.

[Lie] - ha, maybe in your version of the game, but not mine

michaelgno1: "No thanks doc."

[Doc] - You're forgetting- my home server, my rules apply. Trust me, It'll fit.

[Lie] - What about Speve size?

[Doc] - -sigh-

[Sihging at michael]

michaelgno1: (D= )

michaelgno1: (I think doc is upset...)

[Doc] - Didn't think of that but I doubt CG would let me anywhere near him even for such a prosaic reason.

[Lie] - I don't think Doc is upset per say Michael, just in a crafty mood and wanting to do things

michaelgno1: "Well he is called doc for a reason isn't he? You must be full of creative ideas!"

[Lie] - True, but you could indulge in their crafty attitude at the moment

[Doc] - I've got a lot of things on my mind,so I put more things on,to take my mind off of whats on it...

michaelgno1: "Hey maybe i should leave you two alone for a while. Need to see what the other brine's are doing!"

[Lie] – Alright

michaelgno1: "Hey how about i go meet GK now! Where would he be?"

[Doc] - Almost done. I'll have you warm as fresh toast in no time. At least someone appreciates me around here. -Fussing and ruffling fabric-

[Doc] - Last I saw he was headed for Steffan's dog pen with an armload of bones.

[Lie] - Have I met Steffan?

[Doc] - You saw him briefily, but that's all.

michaelgno1: waves goodbye and goes looking for Steffan's home

[Lie] - Oh, was he the weird guy hiding in the bushes at the bar?

[Doc] - If by weird you mean, a very short and terrified Steve, then yes.

[Lie] - Well at least he's not another Brine

[Doc] Fair warning, he will hit on you. You're pretty and he's almost as lonely as I am. He thinks he's pretty smooth but he's a bit of a dork. Loveable enough, but still a dork.

[Doc] - Just a little bit more.. fur... - Nearly done.

[Lie] - Well, good thing I'm plenty comfortable around dorks

[Doc] - He likes dogs too...

[Lie] - I... May have already started a wolf army...

[Doc] - He'd be into that. Just know that Enderbro sticks to him like bored glue. It's hard to talk to him alone. Take some little toys to give im if you need a distraction.

[Lie] - That was the enderman that showed up, right?

[Doc] - Yeah, he's a funny one. At first I thought he was a glitch, now I think he's a mod that escaped from somewhere else. There was a name in his code when I touched him, Sir Tiffy, I think? Who knows.

[Lie] - A name in his code?

[Doc] - Yes, like a signature.

[Lie] - Does he have any sort of reaction when you say the name?

[Doc] - No... but he may be playing dumb with me. People tend to not like it when I ask too many questions. Though honestly; he might not actually know where he came from or what makes him different. But physically he's a perfect enderman. The weird temperment towards humans is just... not there.

[Lie] - Well, at least I'll know not to attack him

Virus: -appears behind Lie- Boo

[Doc] - Yeah, be gentle with him. He does have claws but it's very hard to make him mad. I've only ever seen him aggro while defending Steffan.

[Lie] - yelps JESUS FUCKING MARY!

Virus: HAHAHAHAHA -flops over laughing-

[Doc] - Virus.... do you like me? I've been feeling extra hated today.

Virus: -stops and sits up- Huh what? Why do you ask that sir?

[Doc] - Just having a lonely day.

Virus: Uh I can give yea a hug if you want? -shrugs-

[Doc] - Something warm? I can take a lot of heat. :[

[Lie] - finally having recovered some Why? Why do Brine's like startling me?

[Doc] This is for you Lie

[Doc] - I'm no good matchin colors sorry

[Lie] - Oh thank you! These are certainly much warmer than my other clothes!

Virus: -flops back over and stretches as he yawns-

[Lie] - The colors look fine Doc, you did good

[Doc] - You're welcome. I don't have a desire to serve like Michael, but I like to feel useful sometimes

[Doc] - Sits down a respectful distance from Virus-

Virus: -closes his eyes and smile- I miss those days of giving. Also you don't need to sit so far away. I mean I do bite but I don't bite unprovoked

CP poofs in Oi, any of you seen- Oh, there she is

[Lie] - Oh crap

[Doc] - Same here. I like biting. But I can't change my teeth to normal like TLOT, so a willing person is hard to find. -scoots closer-

[Doc] - Go away CP, you're mean.

[Doc] - is really stressed out-

[CP] - Hey now, I haven't done anything yet... Today that is

Virus: -opens one eye- Oh look the geezer is here -sticks his tongue out, being a dork-

[CP] - growls Watch it shorty

[Doc] - Oh shut up you big bully.

[CP] - Make me

Virus: I can~ -chuckles-

[Doc] - I can't be fucked to deal with your drama today. You aren't worth the effort.

[Doc] - Haha. That would be entertaining, but for the sake of the seed. I can't let you pvp.

Virus: try and don't stress about it Doc. And don't worry I wasn't meaning through pvp

[CP] - We could always take it to a different seed

[Doc] - You can do that. I can't stop you from leaving.

[Lie] - Scoots away from CP

[Doc] - Virus, can I lean on you?

Virus: sure. you can even use me as a cuddle buddy/pillow too

[CP] - looking over at Lie Wait, where did you get those clothes?

[Lie] - I'm not sure I want to say

[Doc] - rolls up a little and lays with hir back against Viruses arm and side - Leave her alone.

[CP] - That's none of your damn fucking business

[[Doc] - Let her be warm for a change. You'll lose your precious bet if she gets sick from exposure and dies.

[CP] - She'd be plenty warm if she stayed down in the Nether!

[Lie] - slowly inches away

[Doc] - Are you a lava blood Virus? I can sense some odd pulsing. I've heard about those but never met one.

Virus: You make it tempting to have one of my ender here old man

Virus: nah I got redstone blood

[CP] - And just what could an ender do against me?

[Doc] - And she'd be better off if she was anywhere away from you.

Virus: My endermen are nothing like all the other enders

Virus: but I aint gonna spoil the details either

[Doc] - Redstone? Are you electrical? I can shock people with lighting, can you do something similar?

[CP] - Stretches before eyeing the distances between everyone

Virus: Errr yeah I am but uh... I suggest not electrocuting me.... -awkwardly smiles-

[Doc] - closes one eye - If I cal for help the whole server wil hear me CP....

[Doc] - I won't! You're being very nice. Just curious. Brines are interesting. -snuggles-

[CP] - Where is Nosy mc Gaudy pants anyways? He's usually shown up by now

[Doc] Smiles lazily- Wouldn't you like to know. Paranoid much?

[CP] - Not really just trying to figure out how much time I have to get away with something

[Doc] -closes the other eye- I know exactly where he is... I know where everyone is... I know....

[Lie] - Why do I really not like the sound of that?

Virus: -wraps his arm around Doc lazily and chimes softly- So you're not human correct doc?

Virus: also just to warning you not much with me... I rather not lose my cool like the hulk

[CP] - I swear, if you two start getting lovey I'm going to puke

[Doc] - No... I'm not... Such a small skin... I have to be careful... [falling asleep]

Virus: awww is the old man jealous already?~

[Doc] - Just nice to touch... someone...

[CP] - Summons one of his picks

[Doc] – zzzz

Virus: -chimes loudly and a enderman appears- Don't do it old man.

[CP] - Grinning darkly Relax, not planning on doing anything to you or the creepy doctor.

Virus: or anyone else. Including Lie

[CP] - Aw, but see, you don't get a say in what happens to her, she's MY victim lunges at Lie

[Lie] - FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Endermen: -tps to her and grabs her tping right back next to Virus with her-

[Doc] - Drops a bolt of lighting on CP without even opening hir eyes-

Virus: You okay miss?

[CP] - Stunned somewhat by the lightning but still managing to growl at Virus

[Lie] - Ye-yeah, thanks

[Doc] - I told you to go away CP, that was a warning.

Virus: Okay good -looks at cp- I warned you old man

[CP] - I will fucking murder you!

[Doc] - whispers- I heard a little rumor involving you and tentacles. Any chance you'd show me? Nothing kinky, I'd just like to see for myself.

[Lie] - (@ Doc) Can't believe I'm saying this, but is there any way we could get some touchie wine in him?

[Doc] - I'll give a stack of diamonds if you choke Cp for few delicious minutes.

[ Doc] - I have a bottle and you're welcome to it, but it's not a splash potion. You'll have to make him drink it somehow.

[Lie] - That might be hard

[CP] - OI! I CAN HEAR YOU!

Virus: Yeah I got some also Cp good like murdering me. I tried killing myself numberous of times and in various ways too... I don't stay dead -sighs heavily-

[Doc] - so what. You can hear, good for you.

[Lie] - As much as I'd rather avoid being the target of his cuddle mode again, it might be our best option. I refuse to have more of it though

[Doc] - Depression is hard Virus, I understand. I have some psychological training as well. I'm easy to find if you ever need someone to talk to.

[Doc] - Maybe I should just get drunk too. Then I won't feel so terrible.

[Doc] - Pulls out the bottle-

[Lie] - Let's just not get the two of you drunk off of the same thing

Virus: -grabs the drink- Nah there is still good with the silver lining

[Doc] - virus, I have more then one, you want in on this?

[CP] - settles back to see if all of them will get drunk or not

Virus: -shakes his head- No thanks, but drinking doesn't solve anything either

[Doc] - It's not the same as an alcohol drink. It just makes you want to touch things and be touched. It heightens your senses so it feel nice.

Virus: -raises a brow- ... that makes me think of ecstacy

[Lie] - Or, as TLOT forgot to mention before I had it, it's an aphrodisiac

Virus: uh... No thank you then.

[Doc] - Except it doesn't burn out your brain. It's like honey mead.

[CP] - Slowly creeping closer

[Doc] - If you don't have prior interest in someone it won't cause you to do anything sexual.

[Lie] - Shut up

[Doc] - Fuck off CP. I see you there.

Virus: ehhhh hehehehe That is uh... I am still gonna pass

[Doc] - It's only an aphrodesiac if you like the person.

Virus: Well uh..... my primal side likes everyone... but in a crueler way?

[Lie] - Primal side?

[Doc] - Oh well. You know yourself best, then let me have my bottle back.

[Doc] - You might have a darker side, but I still feel better next to you then I would in a similar pose with CP,I see no good in him at all.

[CP] – growls

Virus: Ya... My primal side as I call it is well my infection that drives my primal urges.....

[Doc] - I'm entitled to my opinion and you'd given me no reason to feel differently.

Virus: -rubs the back of his hand and looking away-

[Lie] - I'm sorry to hear that Virus,is there anything I can do to help?

[Doc] - Likewise, I'm good with glitches.

[CP] - I let you touch my junk, didn't I?

Virus: I rather not- -looks at cp- Uh... I took that wrong I think

[Doc] - So? That was professional. You're acting like I did you a favor.

[CP] - I don't even let the "doctors" in the household I live in do that

[Doc] - Are you sure? I can reset you if you take your right shoe off. Only takes a sec.

[CP] - Actually I think one of them was an actual doctor before he turned

[CP] - just starts mumbling to himself

[Doc] - You only let me do it to check your injuries. Why is it a big deal?

Virus: My corrupted code is beyond minecraft... -shudders-

[Doc] - silly Virus, I can reset an entire server with a touch. -I am- beyond Minecraft.

[Doc] - Lays across Virues lap- You're a good cuddle buddy

[CP] - Can I have my victim back now?

[Doc] – No.

Virus: Heh thanks but I am still gonna have to turn the offer down for the fix. And No old man.

[CP] - Fuck both of you

[Doc] - Go get a burger in your beloved 'real world'

Virus: When and where old man?

[CP] - You'll have to hand her back over eventually

Virus: Well like most brines I have an army too

[Doc] - yawns- Just offering. I like to fix things...

[CP] - Actually, she'll probably come back on her own, wouldn't want her precious comrades to suffer the consequences

[Doc] Maybe I'll just take Lie to my house.

Virus: I appreaciate it Doc, but ... I saw in my own code that by removing thier code would delete me completely

[Lie] - CP, you leave them alone

[Doc] - A hard reset is just that, -waves hands- poof! Back to the last known good configuration.

[CP] - Come now Lie, you know I will kill them, and we both know that you wouldn't want that

Virus: No. I would be remove completely and have no existence. They made both me and my server connected.... It would be a void of nothingness

[Doc] - I could make you something to stabilize you so it doesn't get worse too, I have a whole plot of Webroots that can brew in a jiffy.

[Doc] Then how are you here?

[Doc]- How arrogant. CP you couldn't kill me if you had a lifetime to devote to it. You have no idea what I am.

Virus: they removed my core but I am still have my body. Think it as one of those out of body experiences but physically

[Doc] - Now I'm just curious... I can see your code when I look at you. What if I copied your matrix and dumped you into a new skin connected to this seed?

[Doc] - There would be two of you though...hmm

Virus: .... Th-that would be the be dangerous for not only you but this seed too....

Virus: like I have no issues of looking at my code... but it is an alien virus not of our realm

[Doc] - If I break it, I can fix it. That why I'm the Doc.

[Doc] - But I know you've had bad experiences in the past. I don't want to make you feel unsafe around me.

Virus: -sighs- I am like a living virus. My code is constanlty changing and mutating... example.... I still hear them saying "kill, consume, mutate"

[Doc] - But the dimaonds silence the voices?

[Doc] - would you like a diamond heart?

Virus: no. It calms my primal instincts and a diamond heart would be useless. I technically don't have any internal organs. They removed them.

[Doc] - Such a shame. Organs are so easy to replace. -pauses- Would you like some? -Doc holds up hir hands and presses hir fingers into the surface of the opposite palm, glitching and clipping into hir own flesh- it's so easy for me.... Just press them in, I don't even have to cut anymore. I have so many hearts.. Shame they're all broken -sniffles-

Virus: Sorry? -got lost-

[Doc] - Just an old doctors rambling - My pain tolerance is very high, so I've made some... improvments on this body.

Virus: Oh okay. Well as long you are happy with it -smiles-

[Doc] - It's irony... -taps hir chest- I have thirty hearts, but no one to love.

Virus: Hahahah haha ha ha... ha... -at first his laugh was hearty but it trailed off- Why is that?

[CP] - Creeps closer while the two are deep inconversation

Endermen: -hostile static but it mimics closer to glass cracking slowly at Cp-

[Doe] - -went out of a nearby chest- hey.

[Doc] - Wipes eyes and smiles sadly- Doe.

Virus: Damnit Doe!

[CP] - whispers at enderman I could wipe you from existence

Doe: -pulls out a stack of papers- Work... I thought I come over and order a- uh.

Doe: I... came at the wrong time huh.

[Doc] - Please don't go.

[Lie] - I'm just realizing how very few females there are around here

Virus: Cp if you stop being a pain in the ass maybe I will be less hostile towards you

Doe: .....-was going to shut chest on himself- oh. Euhm. Mmkay. -walks out of chest-

Doe: Don't worry about me making a ruckus, I'm in working mood. -pulls a chair beside Doc and puts a stack of papers on the bar table- ...we still don't have a bartender huh?

Doe: well at least right now.

[Lie] - What about Sam?

[Lie] - Sam's the bartender!

[Doc] - I could use a distraction. It's been a hard day. What do you have for me Doe?

[Doc] - Give me something broken

Virus: o3o

broken...? -stares-

[Doc] - And I'm genderqueer.

Doe: dude are you okay? -swishes tail-

[Doc] - bats at cute tail lazily - Just sad. Virus is letting me lean on him. It helps a little.

[CP] - crouches down. (I'm actually sorta proud of the fact that he HASN'T started a fight yet)

Doe: -surprisingly doesn't comment about Virus- ah. Hmm...

Virus: -watching doe and starts chiming to himself again-

[Doc] I know you two don't trust one another. But please don't fight.

Doe: gimme a while. -goes to a chest and pries it open- Broken... hmm.. -throws out some stuff the chest initially doesn't have-

Virus: I won't kill him as long as he doesn't touch me.

Doe: aha. -took out a pretty much broken rabbit doll- this should work. You like sewing, Doc?

[Doc] - -extremely stressed out- I can stop you two from fighting so easily. Don't make me do it. Just... be good... please. -takes the doll and holds it tight- Yes, I do.

[Lie] - I would think so seeing how they made me a new outfit

Doe: what? No

[Doc] - pulls a vicious needle from behind hir belt buckle and treads it with spider silk-

Doe: dude if I fight in front of an upset person, that's probably not me. -takes out a bottle of vodka from the chest-

Virus: -sighs but tenses for a breif second when he saw doc's sewing needle-

[Doc] - Makes tiny deft stitches that are almost invisible-

Doe: anyway, that's Kevin's old body. He doesn't need it anymore and I think you would want it.

[CP] - Starts skirting around the group trying to get to Lie

Doe: fixed. You want it fixed. -ahem, sits back on the chair- sup you guys.

[Doc] Stop it CP or I'll make you look worse then this doll.

[Lie] - Hello Doe

[CP] - Then give me my fucking victim back!

Endermen: -following cp with its white eyes-

Doe: -nods, uncorks the vodka and starts working, gulping down a large dose of the liquid-

Virus: heh. he's like an cat that wants his mouse but can't because we are here -snickers-

[Doc] - Holding the rabbit up to reattach a dangling limb- Is that it, your name was Kevin?

[CP] - Shut up shorty

Virus: Awww he is grumpy kitty

Doe: Kevin is one of my angels. He used to reside there because he is pretty much a spirit.

Doe: you can call it anything now. It's nameless.

[CP] - Growls I swear I will rip your throat out

Doe: that guy is always so grumpy huh? -sighs-

Virus: I hear you talkin

Virus: but your threats are empty

Doe: -scribbles down in some sort of other language real quickly-

[Doc] - Threads the silk through a button eye and presses it gently to the soft surface - Then your name will be Angela

Doe: do you want to keep it, Doc?

[Lie] - leans down to whisper to Virus If you can get that touchie wine in him and a get a couple of cats here, then you'll get to see something really funny

Virus: Hm.....

Virus: -nods- I will try at some point

[Lie] - Alright.

[Doe: -finished an entire page and moves on another one, seems to be concentrating-

[Doc] - then I will keep it safe. I have many such things. Some with souls of a sort, most without. Angela will be happy with the others I think. [Those are my kind of stitches]

[CP] - Facepalms because he remembered something

Doe: it can be a new home for another lost soul if you wish. -smiles- those souls usually are just feral and needing a home.

Virus: I have read her code old man

[CP] - She barely even has code you idiot! She's still mostly human!

[Doc] - I cannot go a single step without gathering the lost to myself, can I?

Virus: Well there is a little which beats none.....

Doe: mm... -finished another page and took another one-

Virus: -rubs his chin-

[CP] - Just fucking hand her back over

Virus: Why?

[Doc] - So many of you are here partly by my doing. You all make me so happy.

[Doc] except CP, you can burn.

[CP] - Because she's my victim! Thus my responsibility!

Doe: do what makes you happy. -looks at xer- knowing what can make you happy is a gift.

[CP] - Oh fuck you too doctor

Virus: -laughs at Doc's comments and ruffles his hair-

Doe: and people change. That stonehead out there just needed some time.

Virus: Hey cp, which way do you lean?

[Doc] - I wouldn't fuck you with a stolen dick CP.

Doe: -grins- sometimes they say those things and go against them in the future. -snickers, works again-

[CP] - And why do you care?

Virus: Doe over there know I am one hell of a curious mother fucker

[Doc] - bites off the last bit of thread. - all better.

[CP] - If you really must know, I'm straight

[Doc] - How dull for you.

Virus: but for how long? -wiggles his eyebrows at cp-

[Doc] - reaches for Does tail - not in a mean way-

[CP] - cringes and backs away slightly with a hiss

Virus: HA!

Virus: there is his bane

[Lie] - Wow, TLOT's the only other one I've seen get him to back away

Doe: me?

[CP] - SHUT UP SHORTY!

[Doc] - He fears for the sanctity of his virgin rear.

Doe: ... -sighs, goes back to working, mumbles something-

Virus: excuse me doc -gently sets him off to the side and stands up- I see -licks his fangs as he eyes up

[CP] - I swear I will murder the both of you one of these days

[Doc] - gets a hold of the little fluff and rubs it gently with a thumb – Soft...

[Lie] - Um, Virus? What are you doing?

Doe: -lets Doc play with tail-

Virus: Just this -disappears in a puff of ender dust and reappears behind cp only to whip his ass hard with a tendril-

[CP] - Snarls and turns, hands crackling with both fire and electricity

[Doc] - laughs so hard xe starts coughing-

[Lie] - Begins blushing slightly

[Doc] - Is your little thorn poisonus Doe? Should I avoid it?

[CP] - I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Virus: -points at the electrical hand- Touch me with that one and your ass will not be safe from me what so ever -monotoned sounding-

[CP] - Switches that hand to his pick

Doe: I excrete no poison.

Virus: good boy. I guess this old dog can still learn new tricks -laughs and disappears back to doc's side-

[CP] - grins darkly before teleporting out of sight

[Doc] - Ah, good.

[Lie] - I'm not sure which is worse, knowing where he is, or not knowing

[Doc] - Oh he left.

Virus: -uses a tendril to pull Lie and doc close to himself-

[Doc] - closes hir eyes. Want me to bring him back?

Virus: I aint gonna let him touch either of you guys

Doe: ....... -seems to be unaffected and stoic- mm.... -fixes some stuff, had finished 80 pages-

[Lie] - Yelps at being grabbed No, no that;s alright

[Doc] - Makes a low noise in hir throat- [Doc really likes tentacles]

[Doc] - It's okay, I know where he is. Poor cows...

[Doc] - ooooh... poor pigs, fuck.. that creeper did not deserve that

[Lie] - Oh please don't say it's the herd we've been struggling to build

Virus: Ah I see, well better..... ....

[Doc] - He's not discriminating.

Virus: man he is scum

Doe: -takes another swig of the vodka- ...-still listening-

[Doc] - He just ripped the legs off a spider. I feel sick

[Lie] - Yet I'm the one stuck with him

[Doc] - I'm sorry lie.

Doe: he's but a child throwing a tantrum.

Doe: a child with a lot of power. -tidies the 85 pages- ....I consider disciplining him now.

Doe: but no. He has a different writer. -starts a new page-

[Doc] snuggles against the tentacle- It's nice to feel like someone cares. Thank you.

Virus: -was about to say something but bit his tongue instead-

[Lie] - That seems to have become TLOT's job. I certainly don't have the power to do so

Doe: ah, my darling. How I discipline is different. -smirks- however I know which waters I should not tread.

Virus: Hm? Oh no prob -the tendril shimmers a soft orange and it begins to become warmer for Doc-

Doe: let him be. I can help you with the herd. Better there than he touches any of you.

[Lie] - sighs I really shouldn't, but Doe, give me that vodka.

Virus: uh... what is wrong with you doe?

Doe: I'm not in the best of moods. -pulls a new one from his pocket somehow and slides it to Lie-

Virus: ..... Er sorry if it was I?

[Lie] - Quickly takes several gulps before handing the bottle back to Doe, coughing slightly at the burn of the alcohol

[Doc] - shivers happily - I'm taking a lava bath before I bed down tonight. I need the warmth.

Doe: no. -taps pen on head-

Doe: -catches the bottle and pocketed it back- Not anyone here.

[Doc] - Than I'm glad you're here Doe, away from whoever was bothering you.

Virus: Oh ... wait is it a relaxant or a turn on for you doc?

Doe: .... -sighs- mm. -took the 85 pages and rereads it-

[Doc] - I slip in and out of Creative because I'm glitched. Lava heals me about 85% of the time.

[Lie] - Quietly begins giggling

Doe: I would be here the entire night. Are you all?

Virus: Oh that is neat

[Doc] - The other 15% is... messy. But it feels so good I don't care a bit.

Doe: I don't think Lie even wants to go home at the moment.

[Doc] -Not going anywhere.

Doe: I can provide you beds.

Virus: okay doe, you are confusing the hell out of me

[Doc] especially not with Virus holding me so nicely.

[Doc] - all night.

Doe: don't you like me like this? -turns at Virus-

[Lie] - Those poor bovines giggles

Virus: -faint hint of blushing-

Doe: -grins slowly- I can reuse my mask if you wish me to.

Virus: uh... NopeIAmGoodIWillJustCuddleTheDocForNow

[Doc] - paps Doe-

[Lie] – Boooooobs~

Doe: good choice. -goes back to work- my offer for beds still stand. And Lie is drunk.

[Lie] - More giggling

Virus: SO! Lie which way do you swing?

[Doc] - Winces - He broke the portal. What an ass. I wish he would have gone in first.

[Doc] - HOLY CRAP - Starts laughing-

[Lie] - Boy's all the way... Although I might not mind a girl joining in... I don't know, never tried

[Lie] – giggles

Virus: Both are actually good

[Doc] - ahhhh... I liked that door.

[Lie] - You, you know whats really fun?

[Doc] fucking dickhead

Virus: Need a moment Doc?

Doe: .... -gathers 10 pages and rips them to two, rewrites them-

[Lie] - Bondage

[Doc] -graons- CP kicked my door in.

[Doc] And there he is... TLOT is only wearing pants, I don't think he picked a good house to grief Lie.

Virus: Bondage is fun.... sometimes. As long as it is consentual.

[Lie] - Incoherent giggling

[Lie] - It's the loss of control that I like

[Doc] - Annnnnd he's in the bay. TLOT bascially punched him into the water from my front doorstep.

Doe: .... -keeps working, went really silent-

Virus: I like how TOLT sounds. Good man

[Doc] - Ahh poor wet angry kitty. I think CP forgot he's nerfed compared to the native brine here.

[Lie] - It's getting too warm in here!

Virus: uh....

[Lie] - starts taking off new jacket

[Doc] - She's crazy. I'm cold. Can you turn up the heat Virus? I can take it.

[Lie] - gasp We should go paint cows pink!

[Doc] - sheep would be easier.

Virus: huh oh yeah sure -the tendril shimmers with more binary text with a bright orange and lets Lie go so he didn't burn her-

Virus: Are you okay Lie?

[Lie] - stumbles a bit after being let go

[Doc] - Oh that feels so good. I'm so sore. She's just drunk.

Virus: I never seen a drunk person be so random. and you know what -uses the tendrils to give doc a massage to hir shoulders-

[Lie] - Can we dye pigs pink?

Virus: Ma'am the pigs are pink

[Doc] - Thank the Gods, you're a miracle worker. Just burn me, fuuuuu

[Lie] - giggling madness

Virus: -chuckles at doc-

Behold a soaking wet CP reappears!

Doe: -finished 200 pages, piling papers-

[Doc] - pulls off gloves and lays bare hands on the shimmering tendrils- ahhhhhhh

[Doc] - Are you coooled down sufficently?

[CP] - Observes Lie Who gave her a beer?

Virus: -shakes his head, smiling, chuckling more at Doc- Doe gave her the booze

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake. Well at least she's easy to get information out of when she's drunk

Doe: -opens a square hole beside him, speaks in some sort of latin while tying the paper in a bulk- - - - - - - - - ? - - - - - - - - -. - - - - - - - , - - - - - - - - - - - -. -- - - - - - - - . -dumps the tied paper into the hole-

[Doc] - Did we learn a valuabe lesson about kicking doors down?

[Doc] - I like you Doe. I respect a good work ethic.

[CP] - grumbles unhappily

[Doc] - Be glad he was done and not balls deep.

[Lie] - I wonder what clouds taste like...

Virus: drink a glass of water

[CP] - Lie, how much did you drink?

[Doc] - Chicken. Everything unknown tastes like chicken until you have some.

[Lie] - I had some vodka~

[CP] - pinches bridge of nose Oh Nether, usually one beer is more than enough to get her drunk.

Doe: My work is very important. I don't want to fuck up someone's life as happiness.

Virus: she mostly drank it herself

[CP] - Well, she'll regret it tomorrow

Virus: not if you get her to drink water.  
[CP] - Aw, but I like seeing her suffer

[Doc] - Hey Lie want some extra code?

[Lie] - For what?

Virus: -grins at cp- I can make you suffer

[Doc] - It's a trick. Give me your hand.

[Lie] - Okay, flops hand towards Doc

[CP] - LIE NO!

[Doc] - Traces a number onto her palm – 326

Virus: -extends two more tendrils, poised to nab cp if he gets too close-

[Lie] – giggles

[Doc] - Lets go of her hand - Now think about having some water.

[Doc] See it in your head

[Lie] - sticks tongue out slightly as she concentrates before breaking into more giggles

[Doc] - Lie is now holding a bucket of water-

[Lie] - Prompty tosses it at CP

[Doc] There you go. You have the code. Just think of water and you'll have some.

Virus: hahahahaha Gg Lie

[Cp] - Easily dodges the sloppily thrown bucket

[Doc] - smug as fuck- It even works in the Nether.

[Doc] - Looks at Virus- Don't you just love hacking?

[CP] - shrugs My wither skeleton general is the one usually in charge of tending to her when she's there, so that trick isn't really necessary

Virus: Indeed though I only change one code into another.

[Doc] - That's TLOT's trick too. Brines... haha.

[Lie] - Dicks.... Dicks everywhere!

[Doc] He can do calcutions on the number of blocks in the world and add and subtract then as needed. He usually just adds some fraction of the weight to his own body and uses it hold people in place or... crush them.

[Doc] - I like a good dick. Drink some water Lie, you're going to be sick.

[Lie] – Nuuuuuuuuuu!

[CP] - Even drunk she's stubborn

Virus: -faintly blushes at doc's later comment- Well my tendrils I can change it's compostion into anything that I have consumed

[CP] - scoffs So your saying you have dick tentacles?

Virus: want to find out old man? -slight static growl-

[Doc] Fascinating! That makes me want to let you take a bite out of everything in my house just to exand your repitoire.

[Lie] - I wonder if the ender dragon is nice...

[CP] - Depends on her mood

[Doc] - Dick tentacles.... Haha, whats wrong with just plain tentacles? So nice and smooth.

[Lie] - Stoooooop, your making me horny...

[Doc] Jean is okay, xe stays in her lane

Virus: Well my tendrils are like a doubled edge sword. It may be good for me but my primal have usage to changing the composite too.. uh... -looks at lie awkwardly-

[Lie] - I want cookies

[Doc] - That's so sad. -Hugs Virus around the waist.- You poor thing. It's like you can't have any fun at all.

[Doc] Do you want the cookie number too?

[Lie] - They have a number? We can call them?

Virus: a cookie number? -confuzzled-

[Doc] You could pelt CP with them, the touch of anything wholesome seems to make him recoil in horror anyway.

[Doc] - No, it's a block code, like the water bucket.

[Lie] - So we can't call the cookies?

[Doc] - Kinda.... you can call them into existence.

[Lie] - But, groans

[Doc] - I'm an admin remeber? I can pretty much gvie anyone anything I want.

[CP] - I'm almost tempted to encourage you to do it just to see her reaction in the morning

[Doc] - It would take too long to give you all the codes, but I don't mind sharing a few.

[Doc] Give me your hand again if you want it.

[Lie] – Nuuuuuuuu!

[CP] - I doubt she really grasps what your telling her

Virus: I am good. I don't want to attempt creating things again

[Doc] - You are positivley sill ywhen you're drunk.

[Doc] - Ah. You'll never let her leave anyway. I might as well give her some code to ease the transistion.

[Lie] - We should go and have smores

[CP] - And just what makes you say that? I'm not certain if she'll live and leave, or die. Although keeping her here is a tempting idea

[Doc] - I have all the fire I need right here thank you.

Virus: I felt like there was hint in there Doc

[Doc] - Because you're a complete dick and that's the kind of thing controlling men do to women. Trap them in situations they hate and never let them leave.

[Lie] – giggling

[Doc] - I like the heat when I feel bad. I feel like a slice of perfect toast in your embrace and I'm perfectly happy to sit right where I am.

[Lie] - ... I'm still too warm... starts trying to take more clothes off

[CP] - LIE STOP!

Virus: O-oh -glancing at doc and looks away blushing more-

[Doc] - If it irritates him, be free little pop-tart.

Virus: Well I am a nudist myself Lie hahahah

[Lie] - is stuck in sweater halp

[Doc] - Really looks at Virus- rowr.... I prefer to not wear near as much clothing myself, but I get cold easily and I work with a lot of dangerous and messy things.

[CP] - starts approaching Lie

Virus: I take ice baths, but lava baths are fine -looks at cp- You don't touch her

[CP] - It's not as if I haven't touched her before

Virus: pervert -grins-

[CP] - Hey, even I will admit that she looks good

[Doc] - Brrrrr! I'd die. ...Well I wouldn't actually die, but I'd be miserable. I'm glitched and my temperature is naturally high.

[Doc] - Calling him a pervert is an insult to perverts. He's a rapist.

Virus: So you also admit that you would sleep with her too? -wraps his 4 magma based tendrils around Doc tenderly-

Virus: oh ... -looks away slightly-

[CP] - Thanks to that damn wine TLOT gave me that's already happened

Virus: -shudders at a memory-

[Doc] - You're spoiling me so. I haven't felt this good in at least 100 years.

Virus: Oh you are very welcome

[Lie] - I don't really remember much...

[Lie] - My heads starting to hurt...

[Doc] - Pfft you're not memorable CP? What a total lack of suprise. Somehow I doubt a selfish person like you is any good in bed anyway.

[CP] - growls and flexes hands I really want to strangle you right about now

Virus: -pulls Doc a little closer proectively-

[Doc] - And I want to slam dunk your ass directly into the Nether, but we don't always get what we want now, do we?

[Doc] TLOT is giving you a chance for Lie's sake.I think you're an utter turd.

[Cp] - You do realize I would go away if you just handed Lie back over to me, right?

[Doc] - But at least she's not suffering for the moments that she is here with us and away from you.

[Doc] - You're barely annoying me anyway. I just don't like your attitude.

CP vanishes once more

[Lie] - Is he gone?

[Doc] - Closes eyes

[Doc] That's not, OH HOLY HELL

[Doc] Someone stinks at math.

[Doc] the dumb fuck just teleprted into GKs house.

[Lie] - Isn't Michael there?

[Doc] - And now he's in Steffans attic. Via a hole in the ceiling.

[Doc] Yes.

[Lie] - Ow, my head hurts

[Lie] - And why am I missing some of my clothes

[Doc] I'm not sure what they were doing, (nothing naughty), but they didn't react well to CP intruding on them.

[Doc] - GK is a dragon after all, he's very territorial. And he was probably showing off his powers for Michaels benifit.

[Lie] - Virus? Where are my clothes and why does my hand feel weird?

Virus: Cp stole them again

[Doc] - Steffan just stuck a sword in him. He seems pretty mad.

[Lie] - It will take more than just that to take him out and god damn it

[Doc] - ow.... he's goign to be hurting that's for sure. Steffan panicked and CP cornered him.  
Virus: serves him right?

[Doc] - and Enderbro just took a chunk out of his leg

[Doc] - He may look sweet but he freaks when Steffan is in trouble.

Virus: Oh?

[Doc] - Well he is an enderman. Him and Steffan are best buddies. Have been for years.

[Lie] - Why does the world want to spin right now?

Virus: er doc could do me a favor and give Lie some water please?

[Doc] - Well at least he backed off. He's currently kicking over trees about three chunks away. What a child

[Lie] - I don't think the world should be doing that

[Doc] -clears throat-

[Lie] - starts collapsing

[Doc] /give Lillithia water bucket 1 326

[doc] damn, not fast enough

[Lie] - hits floor

[doc] uuuughh.... I don't want to move. TLOT HELP ME.

Virus: -picks doc up with his tendrils and moves closer to Lie-

[TLOT] - appears suddenly and rather angry- Is that shit starting trouble again...?

[TLOt] - Lie? Are you okay? What did you do to her this time you moron?

[TLOT] - and why is there a water bucket on the floor?

[TLOT] - Doc... Virus? Ummm

Doe: -finished another book and sent it onto the square hole again-

Virus: I think she is dehydrated

[TLOT] - Doc are you okay?

[Doc] I demand that you not help me in any way.

[TLOT] - Oookay, why did you cal me?

[Doc]- CP keeps popping in and out. I can't take his shit right now.

[TLOT] - You're telling me. That fucker ruined my afterglow. Poor Steve almost peed himself.

[Lie] - moans and curls up into a ball

[Doc] - Doe thank you for introducing me to Virus. He's an utter delight.

Virus: -blushing again faintly-

[TLOT] -tries to get Lie to drink the water-

[Lie]- very quietly nuuuuuuuu

[Doc] - Anytime you need physical contact, come and find me. I will drop everything.

CP returns very bloody this time and breathing heavily

[Doc] - Same goes for you Doe, you're cold and hard but I don't care. I just want to pap your gooey hair and give you hugs.

[Doc] Have we had a productive day int eh learning experinces department CP?

Virus: -chuckles and blushes brighter at doc's comment-

[CP] - Just fucking give her back to me you fucking assholes!

[Doc] _ I think you should go sleep it off CP. You've had a rough day.

[TLOT] So I take I'm not the only one whose day he ruined?

[CP] – Please

[TLOT} WHAT TEH FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?

[CP] - Just fucking give her back!

[Doc] - He said please. WTF?

Virus: And what you give us if we give her to you?

[CP] - Your fucking bodies unscathed

[TLOT] - Well it's not real your place to give her to anyone, she is a free being.

[CP] - She's my victim, thus my responsibility

[TLOT] Oh, and here I though you'd learned something.

[TLOT] Do I need to punch your ass in the water again for another cool down before you learn to stop threatening people?

[CP] – growls

[Doc] - whispers- Hey Virus....

Virus: hm? -leans in closer to doc- yeah?

[Doc] Gives a tiny kiss to a tendril with a hiss of moisture. -

[Doc] Wreck him if you want to.

[TLOT] - I HEARD THAT

[CP] - So did I

[TLOT] NO PVP

Virus: -smiles- I hate to inform you this. My tendrils don't have a sense touch. and oooooo -grins darkly and the slowly the flesh of his cheeks begins to rip part- I promise I will not do any pvping in here

[TLOT] You'll ruin everything!

Virus: I have other ways to wreck a person

[CP] - scowls, debating if he has enough time to teleport to Lie and get both of them out of there

Virus: -motions to the enderman watch over Lie still-

[Doc] Then I'm glad I got you to look first. It may have no feeling, but your magma tastes sweet with a little pepper burn.

Virus: Wait they do?

[CP] - Just hand her back over to me and I'll go

Virus: Beg for her then

[CP] - stiffens before scowling Not a chance in the Nether!

Virus: Then not a chance in the nether for you getting her either -grins wickedly-

[Doc] - Code has a taste, so do emotions. TLOT knows. He is similar.

[Doc] -inhales creepily- You smell like apples to me, like wood moss and cloves. and something that burns... vinager perhaps.

[CP] - Angry cat noises

Virus: That is new me doc. I figured I would smell like a dingy cave and redstone, due to my blood and and needing to mine still unlike most herobrines

[Doc] - thats' why I say you are fixable. Non-functional glitches smell putrid. Garbage and rotting flesh. Your code is organized and clean in comparision. You mun is stable.

[CP] - teleports to Lie and reaches down to grab her

Virus: .............................. My mun is twisted. Don't trust them

[TLOT] Elbow drops CP

Enderman: -snatches Lie and tps away from him -

Doe: -by now had finished about 8 books, sighs and has finished the entire bottle-

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER TLOT!

[Doc] I said stable.... not sane.

[TLOT] - I'm sick of your shit.

[TLOT] Give CP a kick.

Virus; a-... hmmmm... Point taken.... I don't know ask doe, they know them more personally

[Doc] How do you think I knew to invite you here Virus? You may not trust Doe, but in the end; they vouched for you.

Virus: .... Because I have history with them?

[CP] - Just give her back! That's all I'm asking!

[TLOT] - Uses his nether weight caculation to press CP to the floor-

Doe: -slouches on the bar table taking out another bottle- ...mmm? Did someone call?

[Doc] - I don't know. You should ask hir.

[CP] - tries struggling against it

[TLOT] - Can you lift up the entirity of the Nether my brother?

[CP] - growls in irritation

Virus: Ask who?

[Doc] - Doe. Xe's sitting right there.

[CP] - Finally gives up struggling

[Virus: Sorry I am use to calling them a him

Doe: -turns head at them- ...haaa?

Virus: Sorry Cp being pinned by TLOT is distracting and funny to me

[Cp] - Is trying to catch his breath

[CP] - Fine, what would you have me fucking do?

[TLOT] - What, me? I just want you to stop tormenting the humans on this seed, which I know you won't do. But I'd be almost as relieved if you'd stop picking fights with people .

[TLOT] - You don't seem to get that you're not the biggest dog here, and I'm actually protecting you by telling you to stay out of trouble.

[TLOT] From what I've seen your respawn doesn't work properly. I'd think you'd be more careful.

[CP] - Why do you fucking care so much? I just don't fucking get it!

Virus: Why do you cares about your 'victim'?

[CP] - I... I don't know anymore

[TLOT] -darkly- because I have responsibilities too. And I know what it's like to have your life made a living hell by someone stronger then you that you cannot escape from.

Virus: -sneaks in a snuggle to Doc-

[CP] - I think it's mostly a conflicting set of instincts that may be causing this. Perhaps... It may be best if you were to watch over her until I can sort this out

[Doc] - Melts into it and plays with a tentacle tip- I wish you could feel that.

[TLOT] Are you going to kill everyone else because your hostage isn't there to take the brunt of your anger?

[CP] - I don't know. A part of me really wants to kill her but another, well, it's something that should have only applied to Stevie before I became corrupted...

[TLOT] Raises and eybrow and lessens the weight, but doesn't let him up just yet- Go on.  
[Doc] – Stevie?

[CP] - I, I think it's one of the old original parts of my coding that made me very, well, protective of Stevie back then

[CP] - My Steve

[Doc] -wiggles a hand free and touches da Virus butt-

[TLOT] - what relation is your Steve to you? Just another victim now?

Virus: -jumps and chimed very loudly in surpirse, blushing brightly-

[Doc] That was cute.

[CP] - Very much so, of course he's nothing like he used to be back then either

[TLOT] - Lets up a bit more.- Is he corrupted as well?

Virus: I was not prepared for that

[Doc] Gives a little gentle pinch-

[CP] - No, he was changed to take my original place. He used to just be a child, until I was corrupted, then Notch turned him into an adult.

Virus: -jumps again but not a much and chimes softer- H-hey! -still blushing-

[TLOT] Growls Nooootch

[CP] - Seems our feelings for that man are the same

[TLOT] - Perhaps, but I'm handling my issue with him in a much different way.

[TLOT] Get up

[CP] - Slowly and shakily stands

[TLOT] You ask me why I try to befriend everyone, but that's path that set me freer then I'd been in a thousand years. I went around that hateful Notch and made my peace with Jeb.

[TLOT] I made a place for myself where I could not be removed again because I am wanted. I am accepted.

Doe: ...zzz... -sleeping on bar table-

[DOC] WAKE UP DOE

[Doc] - Virus, I won't touch you if it makes you upset. But I do appreciate a nice butt.

[CP] - My Notch is my father, he used to love me unconditionally and then one day he just turned on me and tried to remove me. No reason, no explanation. He still hunts me, trying to remove me completely from existence.

Virus: First Doe and now you? I don't understand the attraction of one man's butt

[TLOT] Mine called me brother once upon a time, but I remember so little I don't know if it was literal or a term of endearment. I was punished for doing a poor job of creating life... I think he hates me more now because so many have sided with me against his wishes.

[CP] - I don't even know why I'm telling you these things

[Doc] - meh. I like a lot of things. Eyes, tongues, the teeth of carnivores, claws, fur, warm flesh, kneading fingers, bare feet. I'm a tactile kind of creature.

[TLOT] - Probably because no one has ever cared to ask you about them before.  
Virus: wait you got a foot fetish?

[CP] - begins trembling in confusion, causing slight glitches in his body

[Doc] Not really. I just like to go barefoot when I can. As a nudist I'm sure you understand. Sweaty socks are gross. Sandals are much better.

Virus: oh right makes sense

[TLOT] - Easy there. It'll be alright. You're safe here.

[Doc] It's good to air your bits, helps you feel more vital and alive.

[CP] - I... I just don't know what to do.

Virus: touche

[TLOT] Begin with something small, what do you want most int he world, right now?

[CP] - To have her back

[TLOT] Why? Do you want her company? Or just a victim to torment?

[CP] - I... I... Both?

[TLOT] - Well... I guess both is better then the worse of the two by itself.

[TLOT] - But Lie is not mine to give.

[TLOT] do you want to give him a chance Lie?

(Lie I still passed out)  
(This is why she should not drink)

[TLOT] -sigh-

(She cannot handle it at all)

[TLOT] If I sent a minion along with her, would you injure them?

[CP] - Depends on what they are

[TLOT] Virus? Your enfderman friend seems formidible. Would they be a suitible guardain?

Virus: Certainly

[TLOT] Is that acceptable to you CP?

[CP] - Fine, not like that thing hasn't been interfering all night anyways

[TLOT] Well he's an enderman, presumably he can just take Lie and teleport her away from you if you lose your temper.

Virus: by the way my endermen act like a hive mind and I am their leader

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake

Virus: -grins-

[CP] - So in short you'll be the one watching her

[Doc] - I like this guy.

Virus: Pretty much old man

[CP] – growls

Virus: wanna fight about it on a different server?

[CP] - Oh I would very much enjoy that

Virus: I would love to devour your code then -his long tongue slips out and licks his lips-

[Doc] ooooooohhh sweet mother of....

[CP] - As if you could

[Doc] Swoons-

Virus: Wanna try me?

[Doc] Hey virus, how about flipping Cp the bird and playing with me instead? He's already lost this fight.

Virus: Wait what? -looks at doc-

[[CP] – growls

[Doc] I've got a normal respawn, I'm relaxed as hell and up for whatever.

[TLOT] DO I NEED TO RESTRAIN YOU AGAIN?

[CP] - CAN YOU BLAME ME?

Virus: I have a feeling that you are sexually frustrated Doc

[doc] - got my heart broken too many times. I've been celibate for two years.

Virus: Oh I see

[Lie] - Begins stirring a little

[Doc] - I spent over a decade on a single player seed all by myself, I'm a bit broken.

Virus: Oh I see your point. -pulls him closer and snuggles him more- Being alone does suck though

[Doc] -tears up a little-

[Lie] - Ow, my head still kinda hurts aND WHY THE FUCK IS AN ENDERMAN HOLDING ME?

Enderman: -static chime-

[Lie] - I'm sorry but I don't understand you!

Virus: He is saying if you want to be put down

[Lie] - Yes please

Enderman: -sets her gently down to her feet-

[Lie] - Thank you

[Lie] - Looks around before spotting CP and taking a couple steps away from him


	4. Cp is a Cat Now

michaelgno1: CP still around?

michaelgno1: >=P

michaelgno1: Teach me more! OVO

[TLOT] - do you like cats Michael?

michaelgno1: "Cats? I'm not really interested..."

[TLOT] - What am I saying? Most of my brothers are basically cats in human form.

[TLOT] We're territoial, slow to trust, irritable, unpredictable, vain, untamable.... Unless we find a special person....

[TLOT] - CP needs to learn to relax. I've transformed him for now.

[CP] - angry hissing noises in background

[TLOT] - He's currently a small, very angry, reddish cat. Possibly Burmese.

[CP] – Yowls

[TLOT] Maybe an Abyssinian? That would work, it has both Abyss and sin right in the name.

Virus: -tps behind cp and whips his butt again with a tendril, laughing and disappears, the enderdust trailing up next to TLOT appearing beside him- hey C:

[CP] Murderous cat noises

[TLOT] I was a little concerned he might be able to fix himself right away, but I guess he's not as good a hacker as he thinks. Want a fish?

[TLOT] - Please be gentle Virus, he has very few hearts like this.

Virus: Oh sorry ^^; -rubs the back of his head-

[CP] - Turns butt towards other Brines and poops

[TLOT] - His respawn is bugged and it can take him a month to regenerate from a death. I pity him for having to deal with that.

[CP] - Runs off to find hiding spot

[TLOT] - aww someone not feeling well? Cats who pop outside the box are usually sick and sick cats have to go to the vet  
And I think you can guess who that will be....

michaelgno1: "Uh... Come On CP..."

[CP] – Hissssssssssssssss

[TLOT] - singsong voice- I have salmon.

[CP] – growls

[TLOT] – Beef?

Steven: -walks in- [Oh... uhm...]

Steven: [Hello there.] -bows a bit. [I'm uhm... your new neighbor.]

[CP] - twitches tail in irritation

[TLOT] - Ah another Steve? Or a brother? Forgive my rudeness in asking

[CP] - attempts to stalk TLOT

michaelgno1: "Sir!"  
walks up to him and stares at CP

[TLOT] _I could chop up some chicken. Aww you gonna pounce me?

[CP] – freezes

[CP] - Angry Yowl

[TLOT] - Aww, poor thing. It's not so bad.

Virus: STEVEN?! OMG MAN HI! -tps up to Steven-

michaelgno1: "You know him too?"

[CP] - Walks off, trying to find a way out of the bar which doesn't involve the use of door handles

[TLOT] - If you don't want to talk about it I understand. You're welcome here either way

Steven: [Virus! You hang out in here too??]

[TLOT] - Now now, come back here. it's dangerous outside. The mobs won't obey you like this.

Virus: I wandered into this place -picks Steven up and gives him a hearty bear hug-

[CP] - essentially flips TLOT the bird

michaelgno1: stares closely at Virus

[TLOT] It just loses the impact with kitty bean toes.

[CP] - lots of angry noises

Steven: -purrs softly- [Man, you're always so huggy. Been a while. How are you?]

Virus: Hm? -glances at Michael-

[TLOT] - Perhaps I should put you in Lies care instead. I wonder how she would treat you seeing how cruel you've been to her?

Virus: Er.. Getting sicker you could say -places him back down-

[TLOT] - I'm being kind, she might just dump you int he nearest lava pit.

Virus: I also lost my brother....

[CP] - Yowls some more

michaelgno1: "Oh... Sorry i was making sure Steven here was okay. I must protect him."

Steven: [You need a doctor..?] -frowns-

[ITLOT] - You're wasting your breath yelling at me. I can't understand you.

[CP] - goes and hides behind bar

[TLOT] - Goes through the bar gate and sits on the floor behind the bar, but doesn't come closer.

Virus: - rubs his head and looks away- A doctor won't help Steven. And ah understandable Michael, Steven is one of my best buddies

[CP] - swats at TLOT from a distance

[TLOT] Smiles like a patient parent and takes out a feather-

Steven: [Hello, Michael.] -smiles- [So uhm... this is a brine sanctuary then?]

[CP] - eyes zoom in on feather

[TLOT] - That it is

[TLOT] - A place for the placeless, the hated an shamed

[TLOT] - I keep the peace here

[TLOT] - slowly drags the feather on the floor-

Steven: [Oh uhm... hello there.] -smiles- [My name is Steven.]

[CP] - Trying to resist urge to pounce and maim feather

Steven: [Doe brought me here.]

[TLOT] - moves the feather lazily at first and then in small jerks-

michaelgno1: "He's a good friend of mine virus. I've became his guardian, if anybody tries to mess with him they go through me."

[CP] - butt twitch

[TLOT] - The Doe did you a favor.

[TLOT] - Swishes feather enticingly-

[CP] - Pounces, then realizes what he did and tries to run away

michaelgno1: "Yes sir it is, they appreciate Herobrine's here."

Virus: Is cp part cat? -raises brow-

[Tlot] - Sweeps the feather in a gentle arc over the cats head, making CP do a small backflip on instinct alone-

Steven: [It's nice seeing you here too, Michael.] -smiles at him and went over to TLOT. [I hear you're a native brine in the server. It's nice to meet you, Sir.]

Lie: (Did you not read the part where TLOT turned him into one?)

[TLOT] I was being metaphorical. We Brines have cat'like personalities, that is all.

[TLOT] - Nice to meet you as well, you seem an amiable sort and I trust Doe's judgement.

[TLOT] - Though I wonder if you are human. It's kind of my business to know who needs the greatest protection on this seed. I can read your code and even your thoughts, but It's more polite to just ask.

[CP] - Decides to pounce on TLOT's hand... With claws

michaelgno1: glances at TLOT

[TLOT] - Yowch! Not bad. That wasn't even half a heart, but a good effort for a cat. -Pats CPs head because he's close enough to reach-

Steven: -blinks- [Uhm... well... you see... I used to be a brine... until from... things... My powers are ripped away from me.]

[CP] - backs away from touch

Steven: [I'm... sort of human.]

[TLOT] - Oh, I'm sorry. Are you trying to restore your powers at all? We have a glitch healer here.

Virus: But he is still a epic one that hates jenga

[CP] - Decides to investigate bottles above bar

[TLOT] - Moves so CP can't push the bottles on his head-

[TLOT] climbs up on the counter and sits crosslegged on the bar across from the cat-

[CP] - Knocks a few bottles onto the ground*

[TLOT] I'm sorry Steven, don't think me rude. I need to keep an eye on this little brine for now.

[CP] - then yowls for no reason

[TLOT] - Bad kitty.

[TLOT] - You're yowling a lot. Cats in heat also need to go to the vet. Do we need to snip your fuzzy balls?

[CP] - Fur poofs in anger as he hisses

[TLOT] - Are you here alone Steven? Do you not have a counterpart?

Steven: [I like cats. Uhm... he's a rowdy one huh?]

[TLOT] - makes a hissing noise right back while grinning-

Steven: [Oh... uhm... well... I come from a different server. My brother Stephan is back home.]

[TLOT] - he's a brine, I'm discipling him

Steven: -tries to pet CP-

[CP] - Runs under table where vomiting noises can be heard soon after

[CP] - Comes back out with a smug expression

[TLOT] - You have no Alex on your seed?

[TLOT] - takes out a very tiny spawn egg and spawns a mouse-

[CP] - Hunter mode, activated

[CP] - butt twitches

[TLOT] - All you want to do is kill. Poor brother.

[TLOT] - At least this might satisfy a fraction of your rage.

[CP] - Races off after mouse

[CP] - Immediately knocks over pool sticks

[TLOT] - Look at him go! Like he was born to that body. Interesting.

[CP] - Brings half dead mouse back to group

[TLOT] - Kills the mouse with a touch /reverse_lifespark.exe- Good kitty.

[CP] - Just lays down in middle of floor

Steven: ...[Uhm...]

[TLOT] - Did I ask to impertinent of a question Steven? Most that come here have at least one Herobrine, one Steve and one Alex on their native seed.

[CP] - Spots a patch of sunlight on a table

Virus: An Alex?

[CP] - curls up in patch of sunlight

[TLOT] A female human. Usually with ginger hair and green eyes. We have two here plus a female Brine who mimics one of them as part of a curse

Virus: Oh. Huh I don't have a Alex back in my seed

Steven: [We have no Alex... maybe because our server is isolated...] -smiles sheepishly-

[TLOT] - Ah, see. He's relaxed now. Hopefully it's not just because he's killed and is now happy again.

[TLOT] - Perhaps you just need to recive an update? Have you a temple of Jeb at least? He's much more receptive to human requests them Brines. But worth seeking out.

Steven: [...uhm... no... actually....]

Steven: ... [under some circumstances, we uhm... we can't... that asides.] -changes topic- [Why is he a cat?]

-mun requested it-

[CP] - Glares at TLOT

Virus: -pulls out a diamond and munches into it-

[TLOT] - Well, Both our Alexes are worth seeing out, The low-res one int he green tunic is sweet Alex, she's a wonderful sunny person. You'll know my friend Alexsezia by her chain mail shirt and quartz boots. She's a formidable warrior. Herabrine.. tread gently around her, her clothes are like Alex'es but she has Brine eyes. She's been hiding under the bay, and avoiding everyone since she arrived.

[CP] - Decides to pounce Virus' leg

[TLOT] - Chuckles- and I thought I could eat anything. I thought you'd rip up the code and absorb it instead of chewing on them. What does it taste like Virus?

Virus: GRK! >.o

[TLOT] He's bold, I'll give him that.

Virus: Cat on leg and I do but I still have to bite into it or embed my tendrils into it

[TLOT] - Perhaps it's because I asked you to be gentle with him.

[CP] - Claws firmly imbedded

[TLOT] Begins gently unhooking claws-

Virus: Oh god he making me think of my old cat kit

[CP] - Yowls in protest

[TLOT] - Cry all you want, you're being bad.

Virus: bathe him?

[CP] – growls

[TLOT] Holds cat at arms length with raised eyebrows-

[CP] – Hiss

[TLOT] - Makes a mocking angry face-

[CP] - Swipes at TLOT

Steven: ... -smiles- [Aww...] -patting CP gently-

[CP] - *Yowls angrily

[TLOT] Looking to add to my scars?

[TLOT] I'm quite used to handling wild animals

Virus: too bad the old man has little amount of health or I would zap him too see him as complete puff ball

[TLOT] - hes bleeding but ignoring it because he's pretty damn durable-

[CP] - Tries to bite TLOT

[TLOT] Offers a finger-

[CP] – Chomp

[TLOT] - I think you won't like the taste [TLOTs blood is basically incediblly hot coffee]

Virus: Is he like GK? Is something else but a brine?

[CP] - Gags and tries to pull away

[TLOT] - lets the cat bite him-

Steven: [He's so angry... is he hungry?]

[TLOT] - No, it's just my code. The blood tastes weird. I only know because I accidentally created coffee beans on my home seed by glitching a handful of cocoa beans. My Steve got a taste of me later and told me so. Everything has to taste like something.

[TLOT] - his hand is all bloody- Are you done yet? You're goign to be up all night with my blood in your stomach. It's liquid essence of my natural energy.

[CP] - irritated ear twitch

Virus: coffee beats redstone

[TLOT] - I can walk you though making some, everythign you need is behind the bar.

[CP] - Hears something outside of bar and mews

[CP] - Struggles to get out of TLOT's grasp

[TLOT] - Grips tighter- you're not going anywhere

[CP] - Yowls in protest

Virus: -munchs more on his diamond-

[TLOT] - Pushes the cat down on the table and puts a leash on it.  
[chest and throat]

[TLOT] - Do you like coffee steven?

[CP] - Starts attacking leash

[TLOT] - Aww how cute.

[CP] - Many angry noises

[TLOT] - Licks the blood off his injured hand-

Virus: that is cute actually

[TLOT] - I think I like you better like this CP.

[CP] - Hisses at Virus

Virus: -hisses lazily in static at cp-

[TLOT] Ties the leash to the post under a table and pulls out a cooked chicken-

[TLOT] - I'm not giving him the whole thing, he'll throw up again. Anyone else want a peice?

Virus: no thanks

[CP] - Retreats as far back under the table as he can and just growls

[TLOT] - Rips off bits of chicken and puts them down near CP-

[CP] - Bats chicken away

Steven: [You know maybe we shouldn't be so bad at him?]

[TLOT] - Be mean all you want, but you'll get hungry eventually. You're in survival now. I bet you're already down at least half a heart.

[CP] - Muted growl

[TLOT] I'm only trying to feed him and keep him int he building so he won't get hurt.  
Steven: -took a wooden bowl and puts a cooked fish in it-

[TLOT] - I bet that's something you haven't felt in a long time, isn't it? True want. An actual hunger. The kind of things living beings feel.

Steven: -places it on the floor-

Virus: -rests on the table-

[TLOT] - It's annoying isn't it? Life is hole that lways needs filling. You never have enough fuel, and you're always burning...

[CP] - Yowls in protest

Steven: [If he wants to eat... uhm... I guess.]

[TLOT] - You know I'm right, you're used to just existing without having to struggle moment to moment to survive.

[TLOT] - So you don't give any thought to how fragile the creatures around you really are.

Virus: -yawns, his long tongue stretch and his cheeks rip, so he could yawn bigger-

Steven: -stares at Virus- ....

[TLOT] - You too huh?

Doe: -wriggles fingers and pokes Virus' nape- OISH!

Virus: -smacks his lips- Hm? Oh hey doe

Doe: -grins- ayy.

[CP] - When he thinks nobody is looking sneaks a bite of the fish

Doe: -saw cat- Ooh!! Cat!!!!

[[CP] – Hiss

Doe: oh okay he wants his space.

[TLOT] - careful! We've been trying toget him to eat somethig for a while

Virus: .... -rubbs his neck quickly as if it were something annoying it-

Doe: anyway, I'm all relaxed now. =w= Who wants something to drink?

Doe: I can make some tea

[CP] – Mews

[TLOT] - YOU HAVE TEA?!

[TLOT] - I love tea. With lots of sugar, please?

Doe: -nods and snap fingers and is suddenly in bartender outfit- -goes to brew some tea-

Virus: -glances at doe then at TLOT only to glance back a doe-

Steven: [Can I have hot chocolate?]

[TLOT] - I never get tea unless someone brings it in. I've tried glitching it but it never tastes right.

[CP] - Walks to end of leash towards bar*

-he doesn't know to dry it, he's drinking it too green-

Doe: Mhmm. -grabs a glass with his tail and went to boil some water- Well, I can always bring tea.

Doe: Toki makes great tea blends~

[TLOT] - I didn't know that was prehensile. Nice trick, so the thorn is sort of a thumb and the fluff is almost like a pair of fingers?

[CP] – Yowls

Doe: it's super flexible so all ways are fine.

[TLOT] - Such a loud noise from such a tiny creature.

Doe: -leaves the kettle there and went to get a bottle of milk from a chest, whistles as he poured it in a bowl and puts it in front of CP-

Virus: -disappears and reappears giving CP catnip-

[CP] - Hisses at milk and continues to look at bar

Doe: Be good. -smiles and went back to making drinks-

Doe: -warms up some milk too and took out some chocolate powder-

[CP] - Body starts trembling, not knowing what to do about sensory overload from catnip

[TLOT] - See how kind everyone is being to you CP? Perhaps you should take somethign valuable away from that.

Virus: -snickers-

[TLOT] - Puts a gold mug on the counter for his portion-

[CP] - Pounces on catnip and tries to devour it

Doe: -finished hot chocolate with whipped cream on it, and a teapot of over-sweet tea and gives it to Steven- here you go.

Doe: -pours TLOT his tea-

Virus: Always count on the catnip

Steven: [Thank you~]

[CP] - Manages to eat some catnip, after a few minutes hurks it back up, and seriously considers eating it again

Virus: gg

[TLOT] - Thank you. -turns up his glitch until the liquid in the cup he's holding is almost boiling-

Doe: Virus, you want some tea?

[CP] - Yowls before looking at bar again

Virus: ..... what kind of tea?

[TLOT] -black-

[TLOT] - Sips tea which is rolling lik a lava pit in his cup- As i was saying Cp, the thing you don't get is that if I do let you just run amok outside, and you do get killed out there- you won't be able to fix your own code.

[TLOT] - If you respawn in the wrong body Doc is the only one here who can reset you, and I don't think you've made a very good impression on hir so far.

[TLOT] - Undoes the leash-

Doe: I can make any. -smiles-

[CP] - Immediately jumps up on bar and knocks over a bottle of booze before jumping down and drinking from the puddle

Doe: -grabs CP by his nape-

Doe: bad kitty.

Virus: .....

[CP] - Realizes a little too late it was touchie wine

Doe: -picks him up-

[TLOT] - Settles back- I guess it's good he hates us, that way we won't have him humping our legs

Doe: hm...

Virus: .... I forbid doe from drinking that

[TLOT] - I preume he just wanted to get drunk and he got his wish.

[CP] - Hisses and tries to scratch Doe

Doe: -very gently scratches his chin-

[CP] – Freezes

Doe: be still. -smiles- I won't hurt you.

[TLOT] - IT's not dangerous Virus.

[CP] - Small, reluctant purr comes out

Doe: Yes, good kitty. Are you hungry?

[TLOT] - Still what? I saw you snuggling with doc the other day and as far as I know you two only met recently, surely you have no porblems with touching other people?

Doe: do you want warm milk? -settles him down on one arm and strokes his back-

[CP] - Purring intensifies

Virus: Trust issues with doe rather than doc

[TLOT] - It would only make him want to touch you if he has a prior infatiuation.

Doe: -chuckles- Glad he calmed down. -spawns a kitty bed and lies him on it-

[TLOT] - Someone trusting Doc right off the bat? I'm sure xe felt like they'd found a chest full of gems.

Doe: -pats it and went to fix some tea for Virus- Here you go.

[CP] - Yowls as soon as Doe stops petting

Doe: mm... pretty sure you like earl gray. : I I'm coming. -pats CP again-

[TLOT] - He just wants to be touched.

[Cp] – purr

[TLOT] - I'm sure he wants a lot of things he'd never admit to.

Steven: [I can help.] -smiles, giving the cat some tender strokes-

[CP] - Purring intensifies once more

Doe: thanks, Steven. -goes to make himself cocktail-

Doe: so... where's Doc? -sips some cocktail-

Virus: Doe was obsessed with me for the longest time and even tried to experiment on me -takes the tea and sniffs it first-

Doe: Virus, sniffing has no effect. Arsenic doesn't have any taste nor smell and is still dangerous.

[TLOT] - Last I saw xe was making electrified creepers on their roof.

Doe: it doesn't mean it has arsenic in it tho

[CP] - Suddenly perks and launches himself towards the door

[TLOT] - Would you like me to taste it? I hate Earl Grey but I candetect anything amiss. I can't be poisoned anyway.

Steven: [Whoa! H-Hold up!] -chases CP-

Virus: ... e_e Damnit it doe and yes please -hands the tea to TLOT-

[CP] - Starts scratching and yowling at the door

steven: -picks him up and opens the door- [You shouldn't bolt out like that. Where do you want to go?]

[TLOt] - Extends his forked tongue and tastes the liquid with the tips- It's fine. Doe has been behaving since xe got here.

Doe: I told you it was ages ago. -huffs- I'm so old now.

Virus: thanks -takes it back and drinks it

[CP] - Spots familiar figure and struggles to try to get to them

[Lie] - TLOT? You here?

[TLOT] - How old is old Doe? We've all been around for quite some time.

[TLOT] - from the floor- in here

Steven: [Whoa! Wow you're one struggling cat. Is she your owner?]

[TLOT] - You'd never guess who the oldest onthe seed is.

Doe: I'm two infinity old. -sighs- Well, aslmost. -mumbles softly-

[Lie] - I could use some help with the code Doc gave me, I keep spawning water buckets when I really shouldn't.

[CP] - Keeps struggling to get to Lie

[TLOT] - Have you never been in creative before? I thought you had been here before CP pulled you in bodily.

VIrus: I am know I am the youngest then... though granted Lei might have me beat

Steven: -walks to Lie- [Uhm... excuse me, Miss.]

Lie: When I played the game from out in the real world yes, but I've been in survival the whole time I've been in the game

Steven: [Is this by... any chance, your cat?]

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hello

Steven: [It's been struggling to get to you.]

[Lie] - No, and as far as I know cats don't come in that color in game.

Steven: (everyone can read chatbox right? remember Stveen is mute

[CP] – Yowls

Steven: (STVEEN STRIKES AGAIN

[TLOT] - can read it-

Steven: [Oh? But it wants your attention.]

Virus: -can read the chatbox too-

Doe: -is a god.-

[TLOT] - Doc may stil be older then you Doe. [Doe is only as old as you are NP]

Doe: Wh-- Doc's immortal??

[Lie] - Hm. Reaches out to take CP

[CP] - Starts purring and mewing as soon as he's in Lie's arms

Steven: -gently hands him to her- [TLOT said that he cant leave the bar though.]

[TLOT] - careful he's been biting and clawing a lot

Steven: [said someone would fix him.]

[Lie] - Why's that TLOT?

[CP] - Just keeps rubbing face against Lie's arm

Virus: -finishes tea-

[TLOT] - Changing him back will be much harder if he respawns like that.

[Lie] - Changing him back into who?

[TLOT] - I don't think he realizes how weak he is in this form

Doe: want some more? -looks at Virus-

[TLOT] OH! You don't know. You're holding CP.

[Lie] - Stiffens What?

[CP] - Purrs very happily

[TLOT] - Doc is as old as the code. Pixel born.

Doe: Ahh. I see.

Virus: .... -looks suspiciously at doe for a while before handing them his cup- sure

[Lie] - puts CP down on ground where he immediately starts rubbing against her legs, still purring

Doe: -refills Virus' share-

[Lie] - It's almost like he's acting when he had the touchie wine you gave us TLOT

[TLOT] - Funny you should say that...

[TLOT]- The little beast knocked over a bottle of it searching for a way to get drunk and had a bit

[Lie] - Oh no

Virus: Thanks

[CP] - just weaving in and out of Lie's legs

[Lie] - Has CP caused much trouble like this?

[CP] - Sits back and baps Lie's leg with a small mew

[TLOT] shows scratches and bites on his hands- He tried, but small cat teeth and claws can only do so much.

[Lie] - I'm sorry he did that TLOT. random water bucket spawns in Now about that spawning problem...

[TLOT] - Did you say Doc gave you the code?

[TLOT] - Why don't you ask them?

[Lie] - Because they're busy playing with lightning and I only have one life

[CP] - Yowls in frustration

[TLOT] - snorts- That sounds about right. You know xe juices hirself on purpose right? That's one of the reasons xe wears rubber gloves, so xe doesn' discharge too much static randomly.

[Lie] - I did not know that.

[Lie] - Sits down at table and CP promptly jumps in her lap

Steven: -went to talk to Doe-

[TLOT] - Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I have no idea how xe gave you the bucket code. I could give you a thousand buckets, but I couldn't teach you how to summon one for yourself. It's a nice trick. I think you're just going to have to learn to control your urges. Either that or you're actually dehydrated and it's a natural resonse to having it at your disposal.

[Lie] - I don't think I'm dehydrated and damnit CP, stop trying to butt heads!

[TLOT] - Even now he's tying to mark you with his scent. Amazing.

[Lie] - It's a tad annoying is what it is

[TLOt] - It's a cat thing. Bump him back. Put him on the table and see what he does.

[Lie] - Does so and CP launches himself into more headbutting

[Lie] - Sheesh, think he'll ever stop?  
[TLOT] - He seems rather obsessed with you. Let him bump your forehead.

[Lie] - Alright, lowers head to CP's height. CP starts purring more loudly

[TLOT]- That works with Doc's cat too. At least he's being nice. You know, the wine only really works if you like the person already. I think he's just an idiot that has no clue how to be nice to people. So he just tries to collect them instead so he won't feel so alone.

[Lie] - Well, with better influences other than a house full of murderers, maybe he'll learn.

Steven: [I'll have to return to my server now.]

[TLOT] - One can only hope.... but I fear he won't learn soon enough for you to get a ride back to wherever you came from.

[Lie] - I don't doubt that


	5. Doe Doc Virus Catbrine Backrub

Doe: HO W MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE

Doe: -crosses arms- I'm not even infatuated with him anymore omg

[Doc] Is it beacuse you like me better?

[CP] - Angry yowls

Virus: I TOLD Y- wait what? you don't like me anymore, doe?

Doe: -face heats up- -smothers Doc with pillow- sshhhh

Doe: -SMOTHERS CP WITH PILLOW- SHHHHHHH

Doe: YOU WALKING ORANGE SIREN

[CP] - muffled yowls

Doe: no I don't. -pouts-

Doe: I think you're a lost cause so I won't bother. My mun still likes you tho

[Doc] makes pathetic noises so Doe will let up.- Please don't hurt the cat either.

[CP] - Attempts to scratch Doe

[Doc] - I'm trying to help you stupid! Calm down or I'll take your temperature again.

Doe: I'm not hurting it I'm only trying to shut it up because I'm trying to sleep. -takes pillow off-

Doe: sleep wtf I mean talk

Doe: shit maybe I do need sleep

[CP] - Stinky cat fart of retaliation

[Doc] Izza Doe tired? You look cute when you sleep. Your little wings twitch like your flying after stuff in your dreams.

Doe: ....aaaaahhh

[CP] - Looks at Virus, debating whether to pounce on him again or not

Doe: -hands CP another plate of fish-

Doe: be good for once.

[CP] - Is seriously debating between the two options

[Doc] - There you go, have some food and chill out. Hey Doe can you do me a favor?

[CP] - Grumpily starts eating food

Doe: mm?

[Doc] - Think you could pick me up a bit or punch the shit out of my back. It's killing me tonight. Seems right up your alley.

[CP] - Finishes eating fish and then knocks over bowl

[CP] - Stretches and just starts sniffing around

Doe: alright.

[CP] - curls up but keeps a wary eye on everyone

Doe: you want a bed? I can give you a back massage-- wait

Doe: when are you gonna fix the cat?

[Doc] - Please anything. I'm in so much pain. Don't even have a good reason for it this time

[Doc] You want me to 'fix' him and make him human again, or you want me to 'fix' him and cut his balls off?

[CP] – Hisssssssss

[Doc] _ Was asking, I didn't say I'd do either.

[CP] - Is fighting off the urge to sleep

Doe: -spawns a bed and a kitty bed for CP- we can talk later I guess. -rolls up sleeves-

[Doc] - Lays down- Hurt me, you can't make it worse.

[CP] - Swats at cat bed

[Doc] - Talk away, the cat is an issue but I'm not the one that changed him.

[CP] - Falls asleep

Doe: -cracks knuckles- alrighty. -starts massaging a bit stronger than normal- like that?

Doe: I can use my elbows if you wanna.

[Doc] Whimpers- Do your worst I don't care if you walk on me, all the pain is in a knot just above my pelvis [on my back] I'm not flexible enough in this form to do anything with it.

Doe: alrighto. -focuses on there, pressing his palms against the sore spots-

[Doc] - arching into it- Thank you Doe, your hands are magic, I feel like such shit. I'm just not used to eating anything but my own cooking. My stomach is all fucked up. Virus is silly to avoid you, as long as it's mutual you can work on me anytime.

Doe: I won't harm him anymore, really

Doe: well except if back noogie is considered harming

[CP] - Makes small sounds in his sleep, legs twitching

[Doc] -I know, I bet you're better then you were back then. People change. -use your knuckles-

Doe: well CP seems like he's having a dream. -uses his knuckles against the skin- there?

[Doc] -up and over a bit to the right, extra loud crack- right there

[Doc] - Got any more of that catnip? You should put it by puss-pusses nose.

Doe: I will once I -press- do this. -hears a snap- ow. Hopefully that ain't your spine.

[Doc] - No just a rib, it's okay, I'm almost as durable as the brines'.

[CP] - pained noises in sleep

Doe: THAT IS BAD ENOUGH SHOULD I STOP

[Doc] - Nope. What you're doing hurts less then it did when I came in here. Can you just sit on the small of my back for a few min?

Doe: s-sure. -went to CP to look at him- dude is he okay?

[Doc] - I have no idea, he seems to be having a pretty violent nightmare for a cat.

[Doc] - Got any tricks up your sleeve oh godly one?

Doe: I should call a friend here but... hmm.

[Doc] – Who?

Doe: she's gonna whack me if I get her here. Maybe I can handle this myself.

Doe: an old friend called Baku, a dream-eating god.

Doe: well more like a nightmare eater, but she's busy.

[Doc]- Sounds fascinating! I'd love to see that. If it's not a hassle.

[CP] - Wakes in a panic and bolts for nearest darkest spot which happens to be under the bed

Virus: -reappears after some mining- what did I miss?

[CP] - Trembles while making distressed noises

Virus: Hm? -goes over to cp and looks under the bed- uhm are you okay?

[CP] - Small yowl

Virus: here come on out

[Doc] Just CP having a bad dream and Doe working on my back.

Virus: -lays down on the floor next to the bed- It's ok cp

[CP] - Still trembling

[Doc] Just stay right where you are Doe, that feels amazing, just put your hands together and lean forward against the spot between my shoulder blades.

Virus: Hey cp.. if you want to speak I know a way for you to voice your well voice

[CP] – mews

[Doc] - Ugh don't let him talk

[Doc] He's just going to scream and cuss us out

Virus: Well he is in distress, but I would be the only one to hear him... It a like a mind reading ability I have but I need direct contact with him and him not fighting me

[CP] - Debates internally

[Doc] writhes under Doe making various things groan and pop-

[CP] - makes small movements closer towards Virus

Virus: It doesn't hurt and I wont tread where you don't want me to be

Virus: -watches him and waiting for him patiently-

[CP] - Comes a bit closer

Virus: We both be basically asleep until you want to wake up

[CP] - Tenses up at the mention of sleep

Virus: but I will be in your head. Think it more as day dreaming. you are waking but your mind is else where

[CP] - Finally comes within touching range

Virus: you don't mind a single tendril do you?

[CP] – mews

Virus: nod you silly thing -smiles at him-

[CP] - Hesitantly nods

Virus: -extends a single tendril, and picks him up gently as he sits up. He places Cp into his laps and pets him- You just need to relax. I promise no harm will come to you

[Cp] - stiffly settles into lap

[CP] – Mews

Virus: -gives him a kitty ear rub-

[CP] - small reluctant purr

[CP] - settles more into Virus' lap

Virus: do you want to know what I will do next?

[CP] - small nod

Virus: well what I would do is inserting this tendril at the base of your skull, but it will numb the area so you don't even feel it. The next thing you know you would see me in your head... as.. well what I see myself mentally. My old human self. Sounds okay with you?

[CP] – mews

[CP] – nods

Doe: Doc are you sure you can take more???

Doe: do you want to end up a pixel flatter than what you are now??

[Doc] - I can take whatever you can dish out my little winged wonder. You're not nearly as heavy as you think, but if you must get up; I'll understand.

Doe: I'm concerned of your innards and bone really >.>

Virus: -does exactly what he said he was going to do. and the moment cp sees him mentally as his human self, who is only 6'7 with ice blue eyes standing within his mind. Physically he slumps forward, covering cp's cat body with his own protectively-

[Doc] I'm digital Doe, you haven't even chipped half a heart off of my health bar.

[CP] - Heh, you're even shorter, shorty

[CP] - Anyways, what is it you want to know exactly?

VIrus: What is troubling you?

[CP] - Just the same damn nightmare that happens every time I sleep\

[CP] - Essentially every time I do fall asleep I relive the moment I became corrupted. It's the main reason why I don't sleep.

Doe: alrighty then. Don't blame me from displaced pixels. -keeps going-

Virus: .... Wow.... I... Feel your pain actually

Virus: I am plagued with night terrors of when I first became a brine myself -shudders-

[CP] - So then you know just as well as I do that you can't escape that initial terror.

Virus: Unless you trust someone to remove that memory....

[CP] - I doubt that would help much, the memory may be gone, but the emotions behind it would still be there. I'd rather know the reason why I'm in pain and terror instead of not.

Virus: True....

[CP] - Plus I don't want to forget my main reason for wanting to destroy my father

Virus: Huh? What do you mean?

[CP] - Where I come from, Notch was my father. Until one day he just decided to turn on me and tried to remove me, that's how I became corrupted.

[CP] - He gave me no reason for why he did it either

Virus: I am sorry to hear that Cp

[Doc] - No blame will come to you. I've had TLOT bear down on me with six chunks worth of Nether territory coded into his weight. You won't hurt me. And I'm enjoying your tender mercies.

[CP] - Probably the most annoying part of this form I'm stuck in is how much it wants to sleep.

Doe: -blushes a bit- eh.

Virus: Well hmm what caused you to be in the this form again?

[CP] - Essentially it's from Notch trying to remove me

[Doc] - You're helping a lot, the pain has already faded quite a bit.

[CP] - Or are you referring to the cat form?

Virus: the cat form

[CP] - sighs TLOT decided to put me in a less destructive form after everything that happened a few days ago.

Virus: I will talk to him and see if could let you be back to your normal self, but.... you would have to work on your destructive behavior when things don't go your way

[CP] – grumbles

Virus: Think it as a trade

[CP]- Look as soon as this bet is over Lie will probably die and I'll be gone. I'll try not to come back.

[CP] - Until then, I would prefer if she stayed near me so I can make certain that she's, oh I don't know, alive!

[CP] - You guys are just making that harder for me to achieve

Virus: -sighs- okay understandable, but we obviously don't want her to die here either

[Doc] lids are feeling heavy as they relax under Does weight. It seems the gargoyle has slumped softly forward and fallen asleep. Doc rubs the tiny tail fluff between two fingers like a worry stone, and settles in for a cozy nap. -

[CP] - So, anything else you want to know?

Virus: Well I would like to help you. I am not here to invade

[CP] - sneers And just how could you help?

Virus: Seriously?

Virus: are you seriously gonna act like towards me?

[CP] - Well perhaps if you were making sense I'd act a bit differently!

[CP] - You say you'd like to help me, but you don't say how, or why

Virus: -pinches his the bridge of his nose- Please.... don't be aggressive towards me. I don't want you to see primal in here

[CP] - And why is that? (Genuinely curious)

Virus: Because any logical sense with the side of me is out the window and I would start trying to consume you

[CP] – Fine

Virus: Thank you. So on how I want to help you, that is up to you. you have to work with at least one of us. Why as I want to help you, well don't we all at least deserve a chance?

[CP] - sighs look, my main concern right now is keeping Lie alive, I know I keep almost killing her but she just makes such an interesting challenge that I can't help myself. Besides, my nature is to kill humans not leave them alive.

Virus: Hmmm Well I look human to you right now

[CP] - Currently? Yes.

[CP] - The difference is I know your actually a brine

Virus: but I was spawned in as human...

Virus: and lived it out as such until.... them

[CP] - But you no longer are one, that is the biggest difference

[CP] - Lie may still be mostly human, but she is slowly becoming more digital the longer she spends in this game.

Virus: so why did you bring her into this world for?

[CP] - The bet I made was to see who could keep a human alive within our respective games the longest

[CP] - She happens to be my means for winning the bet

[CP] - She just happened to be the human I picked

Virus: What about that touchie wine?

[CP] - Freezes I... I don't know what your talking about

Virus: You seem to gotta attached to her.

[CP] - Beginning to blush Shut up

Virus: Why are you blushing?

[CP] - Am not

Virus: Then are you getting sick somehow?

[CP] - What? No, I'm not.

Virus: then what is with the red on your face?

[CP] - Again, shut up

Lie: (That does not in anyway mean you should)

[CP] - Are we done here Virus?

Virus: Blushy old man

[CP] – GTFO

Virus: Ack! -violently gets thrown out with a great force and coughs up redstone blood-

Virus: ow.... I deserved that one

[CP] - Slinks back under bed

Virus: (that actually happens to him physically)

[Doc] snorts at the sudden commotion- what's going on?

[CP] - Growls from under the bed

[Doc] - What a pill.

Virus: -picks himself off the floor slowly- I hate the back lash to that trait

Virus: Oh come off of it old man

[CP] – Hiss

Virus: It's not my fault you are crushing on the girl you dragged in here

[CP] - Bigger hiss

[Doc] - Did you get in or did he throw you out immediately?

Virus: He did let me in but he is still a sour old man that fell in love with a human

[CP] - Angry yowl

Virus: Just face it old man. You like it and everyone knows it

[CP] – Growl

Virus: -coughs up a little more of his blood and groan, flopping back down on to his back-

[CP] - Comes out from under bed just long enough to swat at Virus

Virus: -pushes him away with a tendril-

[CP] - Attempts to sneak off to who knows where

[CP] - Disappears into some tall grass

[Doc] - Nothing wrong with humans. They're a bit delicate but that's fixable.

[Doc] Um Virus... Can you catch him please? I'm not really in a position to do so.

[CP] - Angry yowl plus hissing from grass

Virus: Well some of them are very creative with their limitations -tps and grabs him and tps back falling over again- oof ugh...

[Doc] Do you really want to die in that form? I can leave you a cat forever. I really don't care and it's less effort for me to not bother fixing you.

[CP] - More angry noises

virus: -shoves the tips of his tendril in his mouth- Quiet old man

[CP] - Bites tendril

[Doc] I wonder if.. types the command -dinnerbone- and gestures to self-

Virus: -feels nothing-

[CP] – Growls

Virus: Want me to turn them into obsidian and have you break your fangs?

[Doc] Is in the same position but Doe is now splayed across hir chest instead of back- That's nice but not helpful.

[CP] - Lets go

[CP] - Squirms out of Virus' grasp

Virus: That's what I thought. -gives him ear rubs and chin scritches-

[Doc] Stop being stupid CP, Virus could crush you

[CP] - heads for bed and starts scratching bed legs

[Doc] - lays a small kiss on a mostly solid part of Does darkness-

Virus: Doe still creeps me out

[CP] - Jumps up on bed to swat at Doe's hat

[Doc] Do I creep you out? We've talked a lot, he and I have much in common.

[Doc] - bad kitty! You'll wake hir. -Pushes cat off the bed-

[CP] - Angry sounds

[CP] goes back to hiding under bed

[CP] - bats at Doe's tail which is hanging over edge

Virus: Well Cp doesn't want to sleep because he is traumatized from his past so when he sleep it haunts him. But aye he has a crush on his little human: lie

[CP] - yowls of protest

Virus: no you don't creep me out though doc. Wary but not creeped out

Virus: can someone please bury him in a pile of catnip?

[CP] - Attacks Virus' foot

Virus: I am wearing shoes dipshit

[CP] – Growl

[CP] - manages to hook laces on claw and untie one of them

Virus: -flicks foot-

[Doc] - Awww, how cute. Too bad he's too dumb to treat her nicely. She seems like a good person.

[CP] - Isn't bothered by flicking of foot

Virus: More so he is in denial

[CP] - yowls at Doc

[Doc] - Wary is fine. I take that as a compliment.

[CP] - then at Virus

[Doc] meow yourself fuzzball. You're only angry because I'm right.

 

[CP] - flicks tail angrily

[Doc] - I'm very interested in entities with non-human anatomy, but I believe in consent for more invasive acts unless a just punishment it being delivered.... But Doe here is fascinating to me, I consider it a privledge to get this close. -runs gentle fingers through Doe's gooey hair-

Doe: zzz-- whu wha is dinner ready

[CP] - tries to leave again

Virus: -coils a tendrils around cp and pulls him back-

[CP] – protests

[Doc] - is right in Does face because of the position. - I'd happily make you dinner. My pain is all gone.

[Doc] -MWAH- Thanks. :)

[CP] - flicks ears around, listening for things

Doe: -blushes- errm.

Doe: hay, where did my hat go

Virus: are you doc and doe dating?

[Doc] - Pink granite. How cute.

[Doc] - the cat pulled it under the bed

Doe: w-welll we haven't dated.... -horns poked from his goo head-

[CP] yowls and tries to get back under bed

[Doc] - Ah I'm just a lonely soul Virus. I like Does attention. They're kind to me.

[Doc] - tests horn tips for sharpness, they give softly like jell-o-

[CP] - Gets back under the bed

[CP] - Pukes on hat

Virus: -grabs cp by the scruff of the neck- That's it ice bath for you

[CP] – Yowls

[Doc] don't do that please he'll die.

[Doc] you'll only make my job harder

Virus: mrrr fine but seriously he being very ignorant

Doe: here Virus give him to me.

virus: -tosses cp to doe-

[CP] - Struggles to stay away from Doe

[Doc] - Agreed he is a total ass. But he puked. He has the belly of a cat, maybe it was just a furball.

Doe: -catches him- woops.

[CP] – Yowl

Doe: -takes out a cat toy- here.

[Doc] Please keep him away from my face, at least sit up.

Doe: think of it as your MEANEST, BIGGEST ENEMY

[CP] - Looks thoroughly nonplussed

Doe: -whispers- this small toy mouse wants your THRONE.

Doe: DESTROY HIM

[CP] - Bats it right into Doe's face

Doe: hmm actually... -mouse sinks into his face- ...aw

[Doc] - DOE -grabs at sinking mouse-

Doe: there goes another junk in the void that is my gooey self

[CP] - Has smug expression

[Doc] Is that where you pull all that random junk out of?

Doe: let's make a deal-- -now has a fist inside his face- .....

Doe: as much as I'm flattered you want to be inside of me Doc, I suggest you use an alternate way in.

[CP] - Tries to get out of Doe's grasp

[Doc] removes fist- Sorry, I was only trying to help. I didn't know you could absorb things like that. blushes I might take you up on that though...

[CP] - Gets away from Doe, turns and hisses at them

[CP] - Makes attempt number three at getting away

Virus: -disappears and returns with a cat carrier case and scoops him up in it- I had enough of you.

[CP] - Very angry noises as carrier rattles

Virus: you deserve it

Doe: -sighs- wow.

Doe: give it some more touchie wine maybe ._.

[Doc] so, can you access the stuff you've absorbed? Is it like a giant inventory?

Virus: I go to modded servers... and.. er... steal them ^^;

Doe: I can. And this cat seriously need some help.

[Doc] Ah... -frowns sadly- if you need to be drunk first.. that's a little mean....

Doe: can we just let it escape and see how it--- no. I meant we should give that cat touchie wine

[CP] - Carrier falls onto it's side followed by more angry noises

Doe: I can't get drunk ._.

Doe: we should just unleash it to the wild

[Doc] - OH. Okay. I can. It's just a coding thing.

Doe: maybe it'll learn to be a little humble.

Virus: -fixes the carrier up right and recodes it into obsidian before sitting ontop of it-

[Doc] - you scramble the codes for balance, and turn up the dials on your emotion matrix.

[Doc] One can only hope. He had a head harder then bedrock.

[CP] - More angry yowling

Virus: -slaps the side of the carrier- Fuck off Cp you are acting worst than a childish little brat

[CP] - Soft growling

Doe: maybe I should give him to Hadrian... -grins a bit-

Doe: -shrugs- anyway...

Virus: SOme mature adult you are -referring to cp-

Doe: he's a hard case.

Virus: No wonder Lie doesn't like being near you

[CP] - Hisses at Virus

Virus: she doesn't see a man. She sees an impatient little brat in a adults body. Talk about repulsive

[CP] - Reaches paw through front of carrier trying to swat at Virus

Virus: -grabs his paw and brings out a pair of clipper, and starts clipping his claws- Also no more clawing for you either

Doe: ooo! Burn.

[CP] - Grumbling noises

Doe: You know, I have higher power outside the digital realm.

Doe: -bends over to look at CP- you are lucky I haven't shown your creepypasta friends your state~

[CP] - Immediately shuts up

Doe: imagine how they feel seeing you small and powerless. -for once having a scary look on his face-

Virus: Dare to claw me with your other paw? I fucking dare you cat

Doe: so behave, CP. We can't help you if you are an asshole to us.

[Doc] - is getting way too excited by Doe's show of force while on top of hir waist. -

Doe: in fact, we don't want to. -smiles sickeningly sweet- How long do you want to be like this? Who knows how long until Ben knows about this. 

Doe: remember only we can help you now.

[CP] - Pushes self farther back into carrier

[Doc] is looking a bit too overheated-

Doe: -sighs- man I don't wanna do that but

Virus: -huffs-

Doe: if they're too thick skulled, use intimidation.

Virus: stupid cat.

[Doc] turns pink- TLOT will be mad if you just get him outright deleted. He is a Brine after all. He pities his brothers no matter how horrible they are.

[CP] - Is silently plotting everyones demise

Doe: I won't. I'd just distribute his creepy pasta friends his current state pictures

Doe: but. If he at least stop swatting and yowling and breaking everything or try to run I won't do a thing.

Virus: I have a suggestion Doe. Give him to Illusionist. They could break them mentally

Doe: that is evil ^ ^"""" don't do it

[Doc] .....

[Doc] - I don't want to stand up for him....

Virus: you hear that Cp? Even Doe doesn't want you to meet Illusionist... And They can be a real monster.

[CP] - Turns butt towards everyone

Virus: -gets off and picks up the carrier- Seriously can I PLEAS3 give him to Illu5ionist?

[CP] - Lays down

[Doc] - Give him to me.

[Doc] There are plenty of jail cells in my lab.

Virus. -glares-

Virus: Wh4t?

Doe: -looks at Doc- ...I can accept that.

[Doc] - maybe we'll just let him stew and listen to my shulkers, and blaze and slimes sing their boredom day after day.

[Doc] - Lots of time to think, but not much silence to rest....

[Doc] the chittering of endermites and the groaning of my guardian should keep the dreams and sleep at bay....

[CP] - small mew

Virus: y0u lost your chance to 5peak up old man. So shut th3 fuck up

[Doc] Produces a diamond and holds it out to Virus- Please calm yourself.

Virus: Hm? Wh4t do you mean?

[Doc] You're slipping into leetspek tongue, I'd prefer you not change into Primal over something as insignificant as a small and mouthy cat.

Virus: Oh... s0rry -takes the diamond and bites into it- Sometim3s I don't even notic3 it.

[Doc] - It's okay, we all have our glitches and lighting errors. Nobodies perfect.

Doe: I don't want to be mean to you CP.

Doe: how do you feel... you are weak and nobody is in your side?

Doe: everyone bullies you. You can't do a thing....

Doe: ....do you realize being mean brings you nowhere?

Virus: It's call being creative inst3ad of a whiney little piss b4by

[CP] - small mew

Doe: ....CP look...

Doe: we gave you so many chances... Virus is very patient...

Virus: -nods-

Doe: having friends isn't a bad thing.

Doe: being reprimanded isn't either. We don't like doing this to you.

Doe: so please... calm down a while and bond with us.

[CP] - glitches slightly from confusion

[CP] - Really has no idea how to react

[Doc] - What are you proposing to do with him?

Doe: let him be to think a while.

Doe: I have no heart to be mean right now. -lies back down-

[CP] - Flicks one ear back to listen better

Doe: I live to teach people how to be right, really. So just let him be

[Doc] Wraps an arm around Doe and whispers thank you

Doe: maybe when he learn something from this he'd know how to keep a human. Say, Virus, you want some tea?

Doe: I can get Nephilim here to make us some.

Virus: Please.... it w1ll help with the daimond

[Doc] Must be like eating a whole box of really stale crackers...

Doc: -speaks in that language again-  
[-a hole appears on the table and a pale hand placed a teapot and some teacups on the table before it retreats and the hole closes-

Virus: Actually diamonds are the only thing I can taste asides for the tea. Diamonds taste like rock candy. It is actually sweet to me

[Doe: there. Tea. -sighs- oh man I am old.

[Doc] - Well that's something at least. It would be terrible to never taste anything again. :(

[Doc] -gently pinches a soft part of Does cheek- oh shush young sprout. You are not old.

[CP] - Yawns

Doe: nnnnn.

Doe: -poofs a bowl of fish and milk in the cat carrier-

[Doc] - What's on your mind sweet Doe? -paps face- -you're still straddling my hips-

[CP] - Grumpily laps up some of the milk

Doe: ....maybe to relax a bit...?

[Doc] - I'm cool as a cucumber. You helped me not hurt and now I have a cute little god sitting on my lap, I'm a happy Doctor. CP seems to have calmed down too. Either that or he fell asleep.

Doe: -nods- then perhaps we can take it somewhere.. private

[Doc] - Rowr.. -picks up the carrier- I need to take this too sadly. His mun has gone to sleep.

michaelgno1: (Hey guys!)


	6. Spiderbrine Appears

michaelgno1: (As they argue and deal with CP michael just stares from a distance)

michaelgno1: (Confused)

michaelgno1: "... So when can CP be changed back? I hate seeing him suffer like this."

[Doc] - It's up to TLOT and he's only suffering because he's making everyone just as angry as when he was human.

[Doc] I'm going to check his coding before dawn and make sure there aren't any mistakes, if I don't find anything bad it will just be a matter of moments with TLOT to restore him. [If he's glitched I'll have to do a reset. None of the others know how.]

[Doc] But he's going to have to make some kind of effort to show he's learned from this experience. Most of the brines would happily throw him in lava if they thought they could get away with it.

michaelgno1: "Yeah I get where your coming from..."

michaelgno1: "It must be a part of who he is though, it must be driving him crazy."

michaelgno1: "Like it's in his nature to kill."

[Doc] - He's a creepypasta brine, it may very well be in his coding, but that's all the more reaosn to remove it. Killing like he does endangers his kind. Makes people assume all Brines are monsters that should be hunted to extinction.

[Doc] - Not every brine is strong enough or skilled enough to defeat or escape the mob know as 'players'.

Doe: tru that.

michaelgno1: "But that's like taking away a part of him that makes him who he is!"

michaelgno1: "I'd be upset if you tried to remove something that is mine..."

michaelgno1: "Unless he wants it that is."

[Doc] You really think that his uncontrollable impulse to kill is something worth saving?! When it serves no purpose and endangers so many?

[Doc] He's not an animal that kills for food.

michaelgno1: "I don't really know him that well so i can't say for certain. Although fighting other brine's, that's a bit too much."

michaelgno1: "He does seem to have a temper..."  
deep in thought

[Doc] I've said it before, griefing is a game. If you never give the players a chance they'll just leave and without them... the servers go dark.. where will you go then Michael? You'll be all alone.

michaelgno1: "I know. It's CP that's the problem, there's no balance."

michaelgno1: "From what I know he just kills because he can. There's no pleasure from it, he just does it."

michaelgno1: "I have my own issues with Notch so i do get why he would be so infuriated at him."

[Doc] - It's worse then that. He pulls them in from the real world and murders them. If humans think they can really die here, they'll stay away out of fear.

Doe: I... have no say in this???

Doe: more because I don't really know how everything works really so you... you two go at it and I'll uh... be a good listener.

michaelgno1: "Oh yeah, forgot about that part. He's killing humans? He's messing with nature essentially, he must be stopped."

michaelgno1: "I'm all for killing players to protect my server but his behaviour threatens the very universe itself."

[Doc] We're not deciding anything Doe, I'm just making it clearer to Michael exactly why TLOT is being hard on CP.

Doe: -nod nod, flicks tail-

michaelgno1: "Eventually he will have no humans left and become lonely, empty, indifferent. I've felt loneliness before doc, it's truly awful."

[Doc] bats tail playfully- ahem! -You see why I didn't want you to take lessons from him, he walking a path that will only lead to his own destruction

michaelgno1: "Doc i'm not about to leave landmines unattended, especially if speve is about."

michaelgno1: "But your right. I just want more excitement in my life."

michaelgno1: "It's been too peaceful as of late, nothing interesting is happening and i'm still travelling servers."

michaelgno1: "One peaceful server after the other with no sign of any Herobrine's..."  
sits beside doe and doc

[Doc] Then all I ask is that you not grief the sanctuary. Some of us are older and tired of conflict.

Doe: trust me Michael when you are the God of Despair, there is literally just hurt seeing conflict aaalll the time

Doe: you know what?

[Doc] - What would you consider interesting or exciting Michael?

Doe: [AY STEVEN get your ass over here!!]

michaelgno1: (Nuuuu)

Steven: -not there yet but shows in his chatbox- [Ha???]

Doe: [Come here and meet birb jesus.]

michaelgno1: (NUUUUUUU)

Steven: -kicks door open with 3DS on his hands- [DID YOU CATCH BIRD JESUS--] -stares at the others- ......

michaelgno1: (Oh no (:| )

Steven: ..... -turns red immediately- [A-Ah.... I... I uhm... I don't know there a-are people...]

michaelgno1: "Doc i won't grief here because TLOT doesn't want me to. Doe i don't actively engage in conflict myself, there's no need to."

michaelgno1: "Unless they decide to be hostile to me, that's a different story."

[Doc] Thank you, I wasn't sure if his orders would supersceed those of your master Ender if he told you cause some havock.

michaelgno1: "Or unless the herobrine orders me to."

Doe: Steven, come sit beside me. C: -has 3DS in his hands for some reason-

michaelgno1: "Doc he's the native Herobrine here. My master never said anything about destroying other servers."

Steven: [no, I... uhm... I seem to be interrupting--]

[Doc] Does Ender respect the territory of other Brines?

michaelgno1: "For the most part yes."  
(Ender is the mod)

Doe: NAAAHHH they are talking about something.

[Doc] I have a small idea!

Doe: don't want to leave you alone.

Steven: [Uh... I... y-yea...] -takes a seat beside Doe, his cheeks still rosy red-

michaelgno1: "Yeah doc?"

[Doc] - You don't seem to like me calling him Ender but it is too confusing with so many brines. None can be THE ONE. You say he is the mod, I think that's what we should call him. MOD. Herobrine the Master of Doom.

Doe: -starts signing to him-

Steven: -signs back, smiles a bit that Doe can do hand sign, starts the game-

michaelgno1: sighs  
"Fine, if it makes you happy."

Doe: -starts trading pokemons with him-

[Doc] Yes, it does. Thank you.

[Doc] Just want an aaabaaajss of your very own, huh Steven?

Steven: -looks at Doc like he just seen a god-

michaelgno1: notices Steven

michaelgno1: (OvO)

[Doc] It's silly, but I like barboach, it's so cute.

Steven: [Oh-- uhm-- I d-don't know you know-- uhm..] -blushes-

Steven: [I-I'm sorry I'm not cool at all...]

[Doc] smiles warmly- I've barely played, but I've seen it played and I have a whole trunk of homemade pixel sprites. I just like all the critters.

michaelgno1: "Doc stop making him nervous!"  
chuckles

Steven: [H-Hey Michael...]

Doe: woops imma pee now~ -flails to the bathroom-

michaelgno1: "Hello sir!"  
slight blush

[Doc] Pulls out a chunk of wood and starts picking pixels off-

Steven: -signs 'DOE DON'T LEAVE' at thr speed of light with no result- .....

michaelgno1: stares at the wood

Steven: [....s-so hey... uhm... pokemon?] -smiles shyly-

[Doc] starts snapping individual pixels back togeather-

Steven: -looks- [That looks uhm... very interesting...]

[Doc] pulls out some colored wool- and starts picking it too. - Oh! don't look I'm almost done!

[Doc] - you guys talk don't mind me.

Steven: -turns away- [I-I'm sorry!]

[Doc] Big smile- it's okay.

Steven: ....-looks at Michael- .... [uhm...]

Steven: [....hey... it's nice seeing you here...] -smiles softly- [I-I'm sorry I just barged in...]

[Doc] - All done! Here you go, one bird Jesus-

michaelgno1: (OMG)

[Doc] it just needs an item frame. :)

michaelgno1: "Wow that looks good."

Steven: .... -stares- [f-for me...?]

michaelgno1: "Yeah nice to see you too sir. We were talking about CP..."

[Doc] Yeah! I love playing with pixels, I don't need much of an excuse. :D

Steven: [O-Oh... uhm... I....]

michaelgno1: (Watching youtube brb)

Steven: -takes it- [I-I'll keep it the best I can!]

[Doc] Let me know if you ever need anything made Steven, I can pixel bind and break just like TLOT and I'm usually less busy then him.

[Doc] And I've got lots o pokemon patterns memorized if you want to decorate your house with sprites.  
Steven: [I-I... uhm...] -looks away- [I don't want to... disturb you..m]

-there are taps heard nearby-

[Doc] Makes a goofy smile- I'm permanently disturbed. Don't sweat it. I like to help.

Steven: ! [R-really??]

-when Doc looks to a dark corner, it seemed like someone just vanished right before xe look-

[Doc] I'm the Doc around here, people bring me stuff to fix and ask for special items all the time. It's part of the job. I enjoy it.

[Doc] - .. I hear a spider....

Steven: [thank you very much!!] -smiles happily-

Steven: [huh? Spider...?]

Steven: [....come to think about spiders....] -frowns-

[Doc] Yeah. patpatpat like spider feet

Steven: [there are strings around my home here...]

Steven: [not cobwebs just.... strings...]

michaelgno1: "Speaking of homes i'll need to destroy that end portal. Can't have players falling into it again..."

[Doc] We had to disable the whitelist for a few hours to let Virus in because the code was refusing him for some reason, and I'm pretty sure another Brine snuck in while the walls were down. But I've only caught glimpses. TLOT just says they'll come out when they feel ready and safe.

Steven: [...wait huh?? What does another brine have to fo with strings in my home? I'm talking about spider infestation here....]

[Doc] Thank you Michael, I don't think anyone here is ready to go tot he end just yet...

Steven: [and an end portal?? Dude.]

[Doc] I've seen the eyes, they have the glow, but the noise is more like spider feet.  
Steven: [a spider....brine...?]

[Doc] - TLOT can shapeshift, this brine may just like a nonhuman form.

[Doc] Or they might be like Virus and just have a few non human parts.

Steven: [no not that I uhm... I...]

Steven: [I... remember spider legs....] -frowns-

Steven: [everytime I remember spider legs and glowing eyes I remember..... being.... ]

Steven: [......strangled......]

Steven: -now looks really anxious-

[Doc] stands up and looks around- If you can hear me, you are welcome here. This place is a sanctaury for brines. But know that there are rules. There will be no griefing or stealing and no PVP. If you cannot abide then signal me and I will open the list so you may depart. What say you?

[Doc] It's okay Steven, you have defenders here. Don't be afraid.

[Doc] Also I.. oh crap! slaps forehead hang on.

Steven: -there are taps from behind them-

Steven: -flinches and turns around-

Steven: -there is nobody-

[Doc] starts typing in midair, Steven sees his name flash briefly in the chatbox. -

[Doc] There you go. That should settle your mind. Congrats, you're no longer in hardcore mode.

[Doc] Why so nervous?

Steven: [r-really?]

Steven: (Because strangled

[Doc] Well yeah, you're not the only one here, one death can't delete the seed.

Steven: -there are taps and the door now has a message inscribed to it in pulsing, white coding-

Steven: "I'm not hurting anyone, nor I will grief."

[Doc] Hey... You look awfully pale. Can I get you anything?

Steven: -there are more scribbles-

Steven: "I won't show himself when he is around. I know he throws fits. Don't tell him I'm here. Calm him down and send him home."

[Doc] - notices and nods-

Steven: [N-No I'll be p-perfectly fine...]

Steven: -the text disappears-

[Doc] Well it's been nice meeting you Steven But I think I need to talk to Doe and I have this cat thing to deal with. Would you like me to come see you tomorrow? Your house is the wooden one on the penninsula right?

Steven: [Y-yes... D-Doe made it for m-me.. please no I don't want to be alone...]

Steven: [I don't want to die...] 

[Doc] Okay, um... Michael could go with you. He's sworn to protect you, would that be okay?

[Doc] - don't forget, if something happens you'll just respawn in your bed.

Steven: -shakily nods and clutches the pixel birb jebuz- [Y-Yes... thank y-you...]

[Doc] That's more like it. We also have it set up where you don't lose your gear if you die, so that'll be another thing off your mind. I think you'll like it here. It's far safer then it seems.

Steven: -nods slowly- [I-I'll... head home...]

[Doc] Guides Michael to take his hand. They depart.

Steven: -the taps got a bit louder-

[Doc] Waits in the room that suddenly seems much darker. Xe turns up hir glitch to light hir eyes more.

Doe: -walks out- ahoy-- oh. Oh.

Doe: he's here.

[Doc] I hope so.

[Doc] It always annoys me when men play hard to get

Steven: -the taps cease, but there is someone in black coat sitting beside Doc now-

michaelgno1: (Ooh here we go)

[Doc] Hello there, I'd cal you brother but I'm only an honoary.

michaelgno1: (Aww doc thanks OvO)

???: -his name is just random glitch and numbers that keeps cycling erratically- ...I'd rather you than them.

???: Thank you for sending my brother off.

???: ...brothers, if you count the other.

[Doc] I speak a little glitch but your dialect is strange. Hey Doe, where's the slime block I gave you?

[Doc] Are you not comfortable showing yourself to other brines?

Doe: at my home with Snot.

[Doc] We have glitches here too, it's nothing to be ashamed of.

???: ....no. I'm not.

[Doc] Can i ask why? The native brine here is kind and would be more then happy to welcome another brother. .

???: .... -no respond-

[Doc] I understand, but my offer stands if you change your mind. Will you be staying or did you only show yourself so that I can let you out?

???: I do not need an entrance nor an exit, 'Doctor'.

???: if you would, I wish to be here to merely... observe.

???: pardon my intrusion.

[Doc] Not at all. We observe and we learn. And Doc is fine.

[Doc] Do your observations please you?

???: ....-nods-

???: I see nothing to worry about so far.

???: you are kind to my brothers. It pleases me.

[Doc] Haha, I and TLOT asked them here. We are outcasts, it pleases us to gather others who have no proper homes and give them a safe place to hide from the Players and the Notch.

???: the Notch is but long dead for me.

???: I will not harm any of my brothers unless they harm me first. But I am especially fond of the weakest.

???: the one referring to himself as 'Steven'.

[Doc] Then you are lucky. Notch haunts several of the brothers, even if it is only in their nightmares.

[Doc] - So you are his guardian?

???: that is not incorrect.

Doe: he speaks in riddle--

???: be silent.

Doe: yes Sir. -shrinks a bit-

[Doc] Then you are not alone in that duty either. I assume you have seen the tiny glitch and his Brine?

???: the glitched small steve and his hot tempered brine. I do see.

[Doc] Reaches out for Doe and takes thier hand-

???: they share strong bond.

???: that brother, however, is full of denial for his own good.

[Doc] TLOT, the master of the server is much the same, his human Steve is his heart and soul.  
-in love not the negative aspect-

???: that brother is...

???: ...indecent... at times.

[Doc] He'll learn. He's just angry.

???: he is kind. He just displays a little more than acceptable.

???: but it is not my place to judge.

[Doc] TLOT? Haha, I guess that is true. He lived as a hunted animal for so long, he's just trying to enjoy every scrap of happiness he can wring out of his existence.

[Doc] - He is just happy, and he wants to share that joy. It saddens him when his brothers are cruel to weaker creatures.

???: which this constantly angry brine does.

???: the one who owns a human female.

[Doc] Gestures to the carrier- He is being punished.

[Doc] He'll learn

???: I can see that too...

???: .....and there is the kind but sick one.

???: he needs help. -eyes narrow slightly-

[Doc] Sick? Do you mean Steven?

[Doc] Surely you don't mean GK or Herabrine?

[Doc] ... or me?

???: Virus.

???: is what he called himself.

[Doc] Virus! Yes. I'm sorry, we've only recently met, how stupid of me.

[Doc] I want to help him, but he will not let me. We know that he needs diamonds to calm his rage and we've given him an ample supply. What else can I do?

???: ....what a fool. Just like me.

???: there are the simpler versions, but with such complex minds.

???: Griefer King, and Herabrine.

[Doc] The dragon and the Guardian...

[Doc] One has made their peace, the other will surely follow.

???: -nods slowly- ...what about yourself?

???: how do you define yourself, Doctor of Honorary?

[Doc] - Do I look like a troublemaker to you? Don't answer that... hmmm

???: no.

[Doc] - Just a small god, doing a job to pass the time.

???: .... Tell me.

[Doc] I'm happy here

???: you are not a native code, are you?

[Doc] No... I'm far older then this game.

[Doc] But it reminds me.. of places I felt safe.

[Doc] Small blocks, a simpler world.

???: I see. No wonder.

???: is this your 'resting place', Doctor?

[Doc] Yes. My eyes are tired of tiny details and sad from staring at dull brown landscapes. I'm worn out from running from shouting voices, and a multitude of towering monsters. I've been burned to death, shot a million times, stabbed with swords, fried with lazers, blown up, drown, hit by cars, fallen from dizzying heights... But this is a quiet place where, if you tread lightly; one can exist without killing.

[Doc] And no one expects me to fulfill their objectives. No heros to hunt me down, I can just... be

???: it is a good thing to be free. -solemnly-

???: to be able to choose who you can be. Something I can never achieve.

[Doc] Why? Does what you desire to be require some abilities you can never posess?

???: ....

???: 'happiness'.

???: 'forgiveness'.

???: 'mercy'.

-the room got darker again-

[Doc] Are you wholly digital Spiderbrine?

???: yes. But do not touch me.

[Doc] Then I will only say it-

???: I will hurt you. Trust me on this one.

[Doc] I learned these things you speak of from nothing, watch the others and they may come to you as well

[Doc] - And don't threaten me....

???: my code is 'protected'.

???: it is 'unchangable'.

???: I do not wish to hurt you, but I will involuntarily attack you if you touch my codes.

[Doc] - I've no interest in arguing power levels or fighting with you. If you get in my face I'll just kick you off the server.

???: .....fair enough.

???: -gets up- ....there is one thing.

[Doc] – Yes?

???: Steven is very weak. It is my fault. But I wish him not to return to his old ways.

???: or else

[[Doc] What should I look for as a sign of him returning to these ways?

???: lusting for power.

???: trampling over others

[Doc] Snorts. Seriously? That guy?

???: become 'the Herobrine' once more.

???: ..... -looks at Doc sadly- ....you'd be surprised....

[Doc] He's retired, the other brines could crush him, why would he even try?

michaelgno1: (Nuuuuu my baby. :( )

???: because he hasn't tasted power.

michaelgno1: (Smol)

???: keep him humble...

[Doc] Okay.. I'll keep him locked out of creative.

???: perhaps I would not kill him for the third time.

???: -walks to the door- this conversation is ov 3 r /DEL. Remove. Player S1g m4_/uP5110n.exe//

michaelgno1: (???)

-there was just a blink and he was gone-

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow.- What a ham.

[Doc] I should put him in the same room as GK and they can have a poignant threatening villain speech competition.

michaelgno1: (Hm... :^) )

[[Doc] i Yep that's about right

Steven: (DOC COMPLIMENTED YOU

[(???: -soft grumbles- you're welcome

-He coded out, there was no way I could resist the snark-

[Doc] eeeeehhhhhh, can't I just fob him off on Alex? XD

[Doc] She's a badass and she won't try to do anything adult with him.

Steven: (He won't cause trouble I promise

Steven: (He's mostly docile and sleepy

[Doc] Good I have enough shit to deal with.

[Doc] Doe, why'd you take lip off that guy?

Doe: me?

Doe: he's been trough shit c: -grows again-

[Doc] Yeah you were trying to warn me and he told you to shut up.

Doe: plus I'd rather you do the Q and A because I know the entire story.

Doe: I mean I got his life book over here. -poofs a book on his hand- so I know his entire life.

Doe: I wrote it too really so... ._.

[Doc] Good. Tell me his name so I can fuck with him if he gives me a hard time.

[Doc] - I'll make him a marker on the map so I don't have to astrally chase his ass.

[Doc] Just say it in glitch talk if it doesn't translate

Doe: truthfully all he does is sleep -chuckles- he's very docile as long as nobody harms Steven on purpose-

[Doc] Gets omniously closer- That wasn't an answer Doe....

Doe: he's probably under the world and sleep. Maintaining a form is tiring.

Doe: but alright. Sigma Upsilon.

Doe: what? Does he piss you off that much?

Doe: tho there is one thing. His username constantly changes so even if you try, he's going to blip in the map

[Doc] - Makes a note in the air and adds a handful of code.- I've been fucked around by plenty of self-impotant men. I don't like tall dark and mysterious when they're being curt, threatening, and unhelpful. - cracks knuckles- We'll just see about that.

Doe: r-really he won't mean you any harm--

[Doc] I wouldn't have invited all these Brines here if I wasn't op enough to seperate them if they start fighting. I play the fool sometimes, but I'm not as weak as people think I am.

Doe: he's here to observe, Doc..

Doe: there is something I have no rights to tell you.

michaelgno1: (Oh snap!)

[Doc] You know that code-spitting thing TLOT does? Mine is worse. I've been cooking it for decades.

Doe: but he won't cause trouble unless you provoke him.

Doe: don't.

michaelgno1: (Let sleeping dogs lie?)

[Doc] -I'm not going to provoke him. But I will root him out and eject him if he starts causing a problem.

Doe: -sighs- alright.

[Doc] Trust me Doe, I'm not stupid. I just won't be stepped on any more.

[Doc] - NOT SLEEPING.

[Doc] Going to thoroughly check my eyelids for light leaks. BBL

Doe: okay.

[Doc] this is crucial maintenance man... I also need to wrap myself in this super fuzzy polyester blanket so I can rebuild my natural static charge.

Doe: -spawns one on xer-

Doe: -hugs from outside the blanket and rubs self on doc- statiiiccccx


	7. Pixelbind and Break

[CP] - Still stuck in the carrier

Virus: -returns feeling much better after the diamonds and tea-

[Doc] took CP away for a while last night, examined him and brought him back-

[CP] - Grumpy noises

[Doc] - His code is clean for what it's worth. TLOT reskinned him perfectly.

[Doc] Unless he suddenly decides he likes being a cat; it won't be any big deal to change him back.

[CP] - Noises of disapproval

Virus: -stretches- As long as he quits being a sour old man and yells, well more so, kill the kids off of his front yard. I am fine with that

Virus: Hell I even make a trade off. I will call him cp instead of old man if he smartens up

[CP] - Flicks an ear in interest

Virus: Will you behave if I do that? Note this is both in this form and you normal self... infact all forms of yourself. As long as you show respect to everyone here on this server and treat Lie like a woman instead of an object.

[CP] - Stretches as he debates with himself

Virus: Don't And I will mentally and emotionally torment you since pvping isn't granted here

[CP] - Tenses up, especially since he knows that Virus now knows about the one thing that will truly get him to panic

Virus: Well? Are you gonna behave CP?

[CP]- Grumbles and lays down with a huff before giving a small nod

Virus: Okay I am glad we finally reached an agreement -rubs his head- I know it sucks but hey it will get better.

[CP] - Hisses at contact

[Doc] - Eh I guess he still enough of a person that he dosen't want to be touched.

[Doc] But then also... Lie hates being touched so he does it to her all the damn time just to make her uncomfortable....

[Doc] - chuckles- hand him to me.

Virus: -rolls eyes- Well he needs to learn the golden rule: Treat others on how you want to be treated yourself.

[Doc] It's okay, I'm not going to hurt him.

[Doc] runs a hand just above the surface of the cat, stimulating the code but not actually touching. It makes static and CP starts to puff up. It feels good but he's still annoyed as all fuck -

[Doc] Not touching you...

[CP] - Small growl

Virus: -snickers-

[Doc] I'll show you a trick. Instant mellow. TLOT taught me.

[[Doc] starts rubbing a small spot over the cats butt- I've only done this on people but it should still work-

[CP] - Tenses up

Virus: ?? -tilts head-

[Doc] - aww look he's already weak in the knees, oyu should be getting warm now...

[Doc] makes a small sharp tap on the back of the cats pelvis. CPs eyes go wide and he falls over twitching. He lets out an agitated yowl and curls up to begin licking his nether parts aggressively. - Hahah! Works like a charm. -I made him cum-  
[CP] - Growls very loudly

Virus: .... uh........

[Doc] I guess you really do hate everything thats good and pleasurable for normal people.

[Doc] What? It's just an interference trick, it trips a bit of code. Thankfully it's hard to do it to oneself or it would be like a drug one could never quit.

Virus: That is a very dangerous technique

[CP] - Shakily stands and walks a small distance away to sulk

Virus: Wouldn't it have been better to have done that to him privately?

[Doc] Shrugs- I'm digital. it's all electrical impulses to me. I just pull on the strings...

[Doc] It hadn't occured to me until now. I thought he'd be grateful for the relief. He's already walking around naked, It's not like I put my finger in his butt.

Virus: uh true hehheh

[CP] - Tenses at memory of thermometer when Doc mentions butt

Virus: I will just make a request you don't do that to me though at all, okay?

[Doc] .. okay. I wasn't planning on it. Not without asking you at least.

[Doc] I absolutly think that you are attractive Virus, but I'll stick with chasing Doe. My talents are wasted on anyone who won't let me touch their code. Also I heard you don't like bottoming. So meh.

Virus: Er.. uh... hehheh ^//^;

[Doc] - slightly confused by this huge brine looking embarassed- That's correct, isn't it?

[Doc] - I mean, it changes nothing, but I like to know everything about everyone.

[Doc] It helps to have as much history as possible if someone comes to my office with a health problem

Virus: I wasn't prepared for anyone to know that here >//>.

Virus: Well as long as I am fed diamonds I am all good. Emeralds on the other hand are a danger for everyone else.

[Doc] I do background checks before I let anyone in. I have to think of the others, it just came up unexpectedly.

[Doc] - Do they send you into Primal mode instantly?

Virus: -he nods- Yeah. Thankfully that they are hard to come by as it is

[CP] - Stretches and curls up, still listening to the conversation however

[Doc] - Well they aren't useful for anything but currency, so just stay out of the village I guess.

[CP] - Bored sounds

Virus: I know, but it is still weird that the emeralds have that effect on me

[Doc] keep in mind, you aren't the native here, if you go berzerk I'm sure TLOT can restrain you.

[Doc] Want another zap CP?

[CP] - Spots baby zombie nearby and uncurls

[Doc] Oh please kill that thing. I hate those.

[CP] - Butt twitch

[CP] – LUANCH!

[Doc] You said I can't tamper with your code. What happens if you eat something that will beneiit it all on your own? A natural cure?

[CP] - fight noises

Virus: True... but as long as he stays clear of my tendrils. I try to consume shit through them alone, it just takes a little longer to get their code for myself. -watches cp pouncing on the zombie- Heh... That kinda reminds me of a player that was on my server. She had no code and is the server's admin. Hm? What do you mean doc?

[Doc] Gruesome. But he seems to be winning

[CP] - VICTORIOUS! And now reeks of zombie flesh and blood, but is rather proud of himself

[Doc] Hm? I have a special plant in my garden that may buy you some time, or even start working the infection out of your system completely. You'd have to eat a lot of them for a while though.

[Doc] Good bloody kitty. But you better clean that fur before it gets clumpy.

[CP] - Stretches and curls back up

[Doc] - They're called webroots, I've been cultivating them for since I came here. They're beetroots infected with code from a virus protection software program. The best I've ever encountered.

Virus: Well... that would be nice if the infection was a normal code, or at least from this realm. .... The code is completely alien

Virus: Ever heard of a movie called Predator?

[Doc] Oh yes, I love that film, though I usually turn it off right after the explosion.

[CP] - Starts trying to clean blood off of paw only to blech at it

[Doc] Code is code. And I don't think it would hurt you to try.

Virus: well.. Hmm... how to explain this infection... YOu know those chimes I make?

[Doc] flips a wet sponge into hir hand from hir inventory-Need a hand?

[Doc] Yes?

[CP] - Tries to find someplace to wipe the blood and flesh off himself

[Doc] -hunkers down and wipes the cat with the sponge. It sucks away all the gore and leaves the beast clean but damp-

[CP] - Any dampness immediately starts evaporating as steam

[Doc]_I think you're over-thinking this. The webroots seperate whatever doesn't belong from the original code. The result may be two seperate entities. One probably human and the other a mass of the infection.

[Doc] - I've never tried to make someone into a Brine, but I think giving a human some code from one or many of our would do the trick nicely.

[CP] - Just sniffing things

Virus: Well with a hint of static and and sound like glass. That is... what those creatures speak in...

[Doc] - Or.. you might end up a brine with a corrupted core that is contained.

[Doc] That's rather pretty.

[CP] - Makes more bored sounds

[Doc] - -whispers- The spider said I should help you. I think he knows something abotu your infection that you do not.

[Doc] But I can do nothing if you won't let me try.

[CP] - Starts wandering, but not too far since he doesn't want to end up back in the carrier

Virus: Wait The spider?

[Doc] I think you know him.

Virus: -raises bow- ? -confused chime-

[Doc] He's a brine that moves with a noise like spider feet, taptaptap

Virus: -rubs his beard- Strange....

Virus: do you have a image of him?

[Doc] - I'm not sure if he was indicating that your deteriorating condition was a danger to us, or that he was concerned for you personally.

[Doc] - Just a shadowy figure in a black coat with white eyes, and long spindly insect legs coming out of his back.

[CP] - Starts stalking something in the grass

Virus: ..... I thought he was dead....

[Doc] And a name that changes, but always seems similar to Sigma Upsilon?

[CP] - Attacks. Squishy noises ensue

[Doc] who is he and what is he to you?

Virus: .... -sighs- It is complex. He is known as Sigma...

Virus: But seriously, I thought he was dead

[CP] - returns covered in slime and slightly distressed since he knows it's already beginning to harden

[Doc] Need another rub-down little brine? Let the Doc help you.

[CP] - Tries to back away. but is difficult when legs don't move properly

[Doc] silly sticky cat. It's hard to enjoy being warm and fuzzy when you keep getting yourself all covered in goop. -Advances on the cat with another sponge.-

[CP] – Hiss

[Doc] Always the pill aren't you? -Places sponge and it swells and locks against a grass block.- Just sashay on it if you don't want me to touch you.

[CP] - Hesitantly approaches, expecting some sort of trick

[Doc] I'm not keen on people giving me the run-around. If you don't know, just tell me that truth.

[Doc] -pokes the block and makes it dribble a bit- come on, get clean before you turn into a slimesickle.

[CP] - Crouches down

[CP] - Attempts to jump up on top of block but can't due to hardening slime

[Doc] Too late huh? Shouldn't have wasted time being suspicious of me.

[CP] – Yowls

[Doc] Picks up the stiff cat and rubs it on the block-

[Doc] What the Nether kind of slime did you attack? The stuff I use never hardens up like this!

Virus: curious cat is curious

[Doc] turn down your temp, That should make it runny again. Otherwise or I'll have to shave your fur off.

[CP] - Yowls (He can't do that)

[Doc] Crap. I wonder if ice would help, isn't that how humans get gum out of hair?

[CP] - Growls (Really hates anything cold)

[Doc] - Virus? You said you could make a tentacle out of anything. Right?

Virus: aye

[Doc] can you do a tube of hot water and I'll just pass him through it quickly?

[CP] – Hisses

Virus: How about I selectively just consume it?

[Doc] D you want to be a cat statue or a shaved cat?

[Doc] You want to lick him?

[Doc] - Sets yowling cat on top of the sponge block-

Virus: hahahaha No no not with my tongue. I can select on what type of code I want to consume through my tendrils. Like for example I can just consume your clothes and leave you unscathed

[Doc] - WTH? That's.. oh please... I may hit you up for a practical joke using that technique at some point.

Virus: trust me I love doing that as pranks hahah

[Doc] But don't do it to me, okay? I built my clothes from individual pixels.

[Doc] I'd be very sad if you ate my coat

[Doc] and probably traumatized since I hide my gender intentionally...

Virus: -nods- Fair enough. and hm?

[Doc] go ahead and clean him off if you can stomach it. It's probably quicker then washign him by hand anyway.

Virus: -coils his tendrils and cp and removes the harden slime with ease- Well I can't taste things so it helps

[Doc] the cat sways on his feet and flumps down with a wet squish on the block. Doc makes some tiny adjustments to the block and it changes from a wet sponge to a dry one. Xe pets the exhausted cat, who growls at hir weakly.

[Doc] pulls out a bit of cooked fish and sets it in a bowl for the cat. CP sniffs it, and gives Doc a pained look. - Something else?

[Doc] Maybe it's like your brother TLOT... He likes things raw. -Switches the fish for a slab of bloody red steak. CP reluctantly bites off a piece and chews it slowly while staring wairly at the two Brines. -

 

michaelgno1: returns

michaelgno1: "Hey i'm back! Steven is just resting right now."

michaelgno1: "So how's CP doing?"

[Doc] I made him cum with some simple code interference, then he killed a zombie and a slime and received a bath for his trouble. He had a little bit of beef and passed out. Kitty has had a hard day.

michaelgno1: "Okay..."  
gives doc a questionable look

[Doc] What? Nobody hurt him on purpose and his behavior has been more cooperatve today then the day before.

michaelgno1: "I see. I could sense something... Bizarre back here earlier, is everything alright?"

michaelgno1: "It still upsets me seeing CP trapped like this. He better get changed back soon..."

[Doc] Yeah, it's this one brine... he snuck in and has been hiding around the bedrock level. He decided to show himself to me, make some cryptic noises and bugger off. I'll be keeping a close eye on that one.

michaelgno1: "Another brine? Explains why it felt strange... Hope he never caused trouble."

michaelgno1: sits beside doc and drinks milk

[Doc] He seems rather severely glitched. But everyone else is pretty afraid of him. I'm not impressed. I don't tolerate people pushing me around on my own seed.

michaelgno1: "He sounds powerful if he's going around with that kind of attitude..."

[Doc] -eats a potato- I left something for you in your box Michael. :)  
michaelgno1: "My... Box?"

[Doc] pfft. No offense, but it doesn't sound any different to me that a thousand other self-important men I've met.

michaelgno1: "Oh the mailbox? I'll check it later"

[Doc] Before you go to sleep. :)

[Doc] Besides, most of the brines have the same attitude. Even the weak ones. haha I think it comes with the eyes... -winks-

michaelgno1: "Don't look at me doc i'm not a brine... Yet."  
continues drinking milk

michaelgno1: -if he becomes one.-

michaelgno1: "You'd be surprised. A few are miserable because of their eyes."

[Doc] I was taking a jab at myself Michael...


	8. BEN Gets Kicked Out

[CP] - Is still a grumpy kitty

Doe: -is off for the day-

Steven: ....-looks at the kitty- ....

[CP] - Is unsure about Steven

[CP] - Decides to take opportunity to run off

Virus: STEVEN! -picks him up in another hug from behind-

[CP] - Has vanished off somewhere

Steven: ! -carried-

[Doc] is aggressively picking pixels while hunched over a table-

Steven: [Virus!] -chuckles a bit-

Virus: -nuzzles into his hair with happy chimes-

[Doc] I love the sound of your chimes Virus. I wonder what it would sound like for you to sing in that language?

Virus: Oh I would sound like a wind chime hahaha -sets Steven down-

[Doc] - That would be loveley. ... man this high-res stuff kills my eyes!

[CP] - Comes racing back after accidentally stumbling across a pack of dogs near GK's house

Virus: hey doc... Could you perhaps teach me how to do that?

[Doc] You want to pixelbind break?

[Doc] It's just an enable code, hang on I'll find it.

[Doc] anything for a fellow artist, I can't wait to see what you'll make with it!

Steven: [c-can I learn too??]

[CP] - Goes after Virus' shoe laces again

[Doc] -pulls out a command block, what's your exact 'player name' ?

Virus: Well... I keep stealing clothes because I can't sew

Virus: Player name? But I am a spawn... Or do you mean something else?

[CP] - Once again manages to undo Virus' shoe laces

[Doc] -Don't you have a real or a proper name? What did the system call you when you entered the server?

[Doc] - Is it just HerobrineVirus?

Virus: All I know is I am called Brian... but ... that identification is given out to me by... them

[Doc] - That will work, I just need to reset your parameters, give me a sec. What abbout you Steven? It's just Steven_Krafften?

Steven: mhmm. -his voice sounds a bit glitchy-

Virus: -surprised interested chime noises-

[Doc] -typing- Admin access enabled, welcome DoctorF, open player.jar files. Password ************** Secondary access granted allow/pixelbind.exe/["player-Brian_break/bind_ability"LVL1]allow/pixelbind.exe/["player-Steven_Krafften_break/bind_ability"LVL1] -annnnd enter!

[CP] - Manages to pull one of Virus' laces out of his shoes

Virus: Really cp?

[CP] - Runs off with it

Virus: e3e

[Doc] There, now you can just crack into things. Use a tool if you're having a hard time. A diamond hoe is suprisingly effective for channeling this. You'll have a little bit of time before the loose bits despawn, so work quickly.

[Doc] Such a little rebel. Haha.

Virus: Damn I should've thought of making a lapis - Wait I have... no that wont work and I shouldn't waste it either. Back to square one for making a lapis hoe then

[Doc] I'm not enabling lifespark for anyone so don't ask. Even I don't like to use it. TLOT uses it to make bugs and fish and plants and that's okay but nothing more. So don't try to build animals unless you just like making statues.

Virus: I am fine with that

[CP] - Comes back without the lace

Steven: -looks at Virus- ?

[Doc] Other then that, go nuts. If you work on top of the crafting table you can extend how long the bits will hang around, but any flat surface will do.

Steven: I... c-can... sp3 @k... a l1tt13... -coughs-

[CP] - Looks up in interest

Virus: That is epic Steven! -bear hugs him-

[Doc] LEET! I haven't heard that in ages. Do3s yur Thrt h>rt St3vn?

[CP] - Cringes as he doesn't really like Leetspeak

[Doc] ah, the little purist doesn't like hacker talk huh? I don't know why, I'd think it would be right up his alley. Griefers and hackers... thick as thieves..

Virus: wait what?

Lie: (It's actually just the way it sounds that he doesn't like)

Virus: -confused chimes-

[Doc] ah I thought he was getting all grammar nazi on us.

[CP] - Stretches and debates trying to take Virus' other shoelace

[doc] Cp... you don't have thumbs to tie a knot, what do you want with strings?

[Doc] So what kind of clothes will you make Virus? and Steven, do you have any intial ideas as well?

Virus: -kicks his shoes off- Mostly shirts and pants. Just basic needs really

[Doc] -I've got wool here, what colors do you want? Want to make clothes with us Steven?

[CP] - yowls in boredom

[Doc] Maybe we should make a little sweater for Cp?

[CP] – Stiffens

Virus: a block of yarn for cp too? Just the normal blue and cyan colours

[Doc] Black and red perhaps?  
-for Cp!-

[Doc] Anything! -Spils out wool blocks and balls.- That's another reason I always wear gloves. [allergic to wool]

[CP] - See's the rolling balls of wool and crouches

[Doc] maybe don't make him little pants... just in case he needs to pee. That could be embarassing

Steven: I didn't m3 4n to sp34k !n l3Et5.. it's just t-too pa1nf2L to get mY v0ic33 rigGHt...

[CP] - Hisses at Doc

[Doc] Playfully rolls a black ball in CP's direction

Steven: (His voice is mostly glitched. Like radio under shitty connection

[CP] - Tries to resist the urge to pounce but fails

[Doc] All yours CP, have fun. :)

[CP] - Catches ball on claws of one paw (Since Virus clipped the other paw) and accidentally flings it high enough to hit Steven on the head

Virus: ooch >.o

[Doc] It's just a little wool ball, you okay Steven? Suprisingly I don't think that was intentional.

Steven: [ow. Uhm... yeah I am.]

-there are faint spider taps near CP but fades away-

[CP] - Flicks ears in direction of spider taps

Steven: [I can knit...]

[Doc] grumbles darkly- I hear you there. It was just an accident.

[CP] - Decides to try and follow them

-it completely disappeared-

Virus: Hey... Steven.... Where is your brother?

[Doc] You too huh? TLOT's Steve can knit too, but he calls it kitting, he basically invented it all on his own. Steffan is also a knitter.

[CP] - Comes back after finding no trace*

Steven: [Stephan is back at the other server...]

Steven: [Can I noin the knitting club? :3e]

Virus: how come he didn't come along?

Steven: [he never comes on because this is for brines... he's scared of brines, remember?]

[CP] - Hears a familiar sound and disappears into some nearby grass

Virus: right...

Virus: Forgot...

Theres some static sounds before a new digital entity dressed in green pops in

[Doc] Sure! I'm just learning myself. I prefer crochet. Should be interesting.

Steven: [I always bring some stuff when I got home~]

BEN - Herobrine! Where the fuck are you?

Virus: you know what is annoying? When you jump into so many servers they are all on a different time lines

[Doc] Races up- Who are you and how did you get in here?!

Steven: ? D0c..?

[he should not have been able to enter on his own]

BEN - Whoa! Calm down! I'm BEN, BEN DROWNED. I'm just looking for a family member  
(BEN has an annoying habit of just going wherever he wants

Steven: (PROTECT THINE HANDSOME LITTLE PRINCE VIRUSSS

[Doc] I want to know how you pased the firewall, did this CAT invite you in?

[Doc] It's very much against the rules.

BEN - Cat? Only cat I know is Grinny. As for that firewall, well, it's part of my job to be able to get past them, you know, to get to my victims.

[Doc] Bargin in here is a good way to get attacked.

[Doc] Is crackling with energy-

BEN - Heh, I can do that trick too. Green lightning races along his fingers

Virus: Wait I knew a ben drowned. He is from a different game Doc

[Doc] You'll find no victims here and fi your are some kind of predator, you need to leave right now.

[Doc] Clouds start gathering overhead]

BEN - Dude, like I said, currently just looking for a family member of sorts. Besides, thanks to our bet I can't kill at the moment

[Doc] relaxes just a tiny bit-

Virus: -takes covers just incase it storms-

BEN - Anyways, have you seen Herobrine? Slender just wants to make sure he's alright since he hasn't checked in for a few days

Virus: Which Herobrine? -calling from under a tree-

BEN – Ummmmmm

[Doc] We have eleven..

BEN - The one with a really bad temper cause he hasn't been able to kill in awhile?

[Doc] Next to your feet

BEN - Looks down and just begins laughing

BEN - DUDE! What the fuck happened!?

Steven: [Ben Drowned? Isn't he from Zelda?]

[CP] - yowls before giving Doc a death glare

[Doc] No need to be unkind. He is already being punished.

Virus: -nods to Steven- yep he is

BEN - Yeah, Majora's Mask

BEN - As for the fluff ball here, of course I'm gonna make fun of him, it's too funny not to!

Virus: -tps over and looms over BEN- Don't

[Doc] frowns darkly- Leave the cat alone

Steven: ?! -almost falls over when Virus TPed away-

[CP] - Calmly goes over to a nearby water source and dips his paw in before flicking a tiny amount of water at BEN

-there is a few spider taps again, but faint. Nothing is changing-

[Doc] He may be a horrible person, but he's still a Brine and under the protection of the Lord of this seed.

BEN - Shrieks and dives for the closest cover when he feels the drops of water

Virus: Thanks Cp

-the spider taps stopped near the door, then went silent. As if someone stopped there to watch-

BEN - FUCKING ASSHOLE!

BEN - YOU KNOW I'M FUCKING HYDROPHOBIC!!

[CP] - Sits there rather smugly

Steven: [boy.... it got rowdy...]

[Doc] Stands smiling faintly as the rain gets harder. Ah I see your weakness now...

BEN - FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!!! I don't wanna drown again!

Virus: -looks up in the rain- Please don't let it storm

[CP] - jumps into water source, letting his fur soak up the water before launching himself at BEN

BEN - YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!

Virus: -looks at Ben and Cp- o3o

Steven: [U-Uhm... do you want to come in?]

[CP] - Glances over at Virus before motioning at BEN

Steven: [there is roof....]

Virus: If Ben behaves around you I won't torment him myself. Man... I miss the swamp

[CP] - shakes head and gives small yowl, a cloud of steam already forming around him

[Doc] CP I have a question for you?

[CP] - Glances back at Doc

Virus: Could you write in the dirt/mud. I don't speak cat  
-virus is actually lying , he is just being lazy-

[Doc] Would you like me to make this person leave? Just mew for yes and shake for no.

[CP] – mews

BEN - Fucking hell this isn't like you at all!

[Doc] Takes a deep breath, flaring hir nostril slits. Xe is very angry that someone came in uninvited. It's raining now and almost dark despite the high sun in the sky.-

Virus: o3o... -tps back to steven under the tree-

[Doc] He's a brine. He may be mean and shitty but he's a brother and he is allowed here. He's been promised safety.

[doc] Bedrock fog is rising from the ground, it's hard to see anything except the lightning-

BEN - Aw, does the little kitty need others to fight his battles for him?

Virus: yep, glad I am over here instead now

[Doc] - This isn't just for him, you're in my territory.

[Doc] is just a pair of greenish eyes in the darkness now-

Virus: o3o oo -interested chimes-

[Doc] - Goodbye BEN

[Doc] - /execute @e[type=*BEN*] summon LightningBolt   
[12:57:42 AM | Edited 12:57:20 AM] Dr. Franken Stein: -Ben was killed by lighting- respawn refused by system =program BEN ejected from server

[CP] - purrs slightly

[Doc] - bedrock fog sinks into the ground and the rain lets up a bit. -Xe is wet but still smiling faintly.

[Doc] He was lucky TLOT is busy with the Puddings. I don't think my Brine would have been so merciful with an intruder.

Virus: -shudders-

[Doc] I love the rain.

[CP] - stretches, still steaming because of the rain

[Doc] cheerfully- You guys okay over there?

[Doc] I'd clear up the weather, but I never use that command so I always forget how to word it.

Virus: Good ^_^ Just got concern about a thunder bolt that is all

[Doc] - It's more likely to hit me then you. I'm a bit of a magnet for them...

[CP]- Yowls before flopping onto the ground

[Doc] you okay there little guy?

[CP] - Small wet sounding cough

[Doc] awwww, If I pick you up, will you lacerate me? Mew yes, shake no.

[CP] - Shakes no, realizing that BEN tried to drown him after he got him wet

[Doc] Gathers up the cat into hir arms. Doc is very warm with an overheated glitch much like TLOTs, xe holds the beast clost to hir chest.

[CP] - Coughs up a bit of water

Virus: Oh uhm hey doc... Could I ask you something? It is a little invasive though

[Doc] - Takes the cat out of the rain and sits down. -Shall I make a little fire? - What is it Virus?

[Doc] changes a dirt block into a coal one and lights it. -

Virus: what is your gender? you made mention earlier that you like to keep it hidden, and I am cursed with more curosity than a cat would

[Doc] Is it really imporatnt to you to know?

[CP] - Glares at Virus for unintended pun

[CP] - Spits up more water

Virus: My curiousity knows li-... is he gonna be okay?

[Doc] rubs the cat, trying to warm him-

[CP] - Starts panting

[Doc] -reading his code- He may have a little cold. He's down a heart and that's hard when you have so few.

Steven: -nestled closer to Virus- ....

Virus: what can we do to help him out?

[CP] - Tilts head down and lets more water out

-the spider taps are heard again, but mostly fading away, leaving-

[Doc] Food and rest and less stress. And I'll build up the firewall so that asshole can't get in again.

[doc] I'll take care of him.

Virus: .... -tries to catch the spider tapping by tping to it-

[Doc] -pulls out a small blanket and wraps the cat in it.

[CP] - Tries to get himself as downwards facing as possible to get as much water out of his lungs as he can

[Doc] Holds him downward so he can drain-

[CP] - Finally coughs out the last of it

???: ....what brings you here? -turns at Virus, behind the bar-

[CP] - Mews, a bit shaky

[Doc] I know you don't like me, but how about no more running off?

???: I did not do anything. Just merely watching.

[CP] - Just curls up, not wanting to move

[Doc] I guess that's a good enough answer for now.

[CP] - Suddenly sneezes

Virus: ... Why are you here? I thought you were dead...

[doc] Turns to Steven, are you okay? wait, where's Virus?

[CP] - Tries to get as much of himself under the blanket as he possibly can

Steven: [He suddenly teleported away...]

[Doc] Aww you want to snuggle? Lucky for you, I love cats.

???: ...what are you talking about?

Virus: I thought you were dead Sigma

 

[Doc] Well then I'll just look for him. -closes eyes to use the system to locate a player.-

Sigma: ....

Sigma: I'm here to make sure Steven is alright.

[Doc] Suddenly snarls in irritation. The rain has stopped now. -They're at the bar, come on, lets go.

[Doc] walks with a purposeful step and the cat swaddled in hir arms.

[GK] enters the bar. Huh? Another one? Is that friggin Doctor collecting us. WtH.

Virus: Hrm?

[GK]- Wanna get me a drink strech? Or scoot over so I can reach it myself?

Virus: uh which one?

[CP] - Just tries to make himself smaller

[GK] - That Michael kid is wearing me out.

Sigma: the mute.

Virus: He's a good kid though

Sigma: I'm here to make sure this place is safe for him...

[GK] Fine just ignore me. I don't give a fuck.

Sigma: once I think everything is fine, I'll go... although that.... BEN...

Sigma: when someone can find a way here for some reason... it makes me uneasy.

Virus: .... ... You aren't still sour about me liking Steven are you?

[GK] crawls over the bar and retrives a bottle. Before taking it over to the pool table. He lsitens intently but doesn't try to inturrupt.

Sigma: no... I'm sure that is important.

Sigma: doing something that I can't, I trust you with that.

Sigma: however... do me a favor... please do not harm him in any way... be there for him.

Virus: Wait what? you are confusing me there ghostie old man

Sigma: be there for Steven as a friend. That's all I ask for. I'm doing my part to protect him.

Virus: but... are you ever gonna tell him the truth?

[GK] Perks up, listeneing more inetently as he plays pool by himself

Sigma: not now. He's afraid of me.

Virus: But he aint afraid of us.

Virus: why would he be afraid of you?

Sigma: Because I killed him. -sighs- ....I have to go, Brian.

Virus: St-Sigma wait

Sigma: I am afraid the Doctor is displeased with my presence, even after I gave hir my word...

Sigma: ....yes?

[Doc] Huffs past the lava fountain outside the door, Steven is running to catch up

Virus: Does he have any memories of you as this?

Sigma: they're resurfacing. -senses Steven get closer- if you need to find me, just listen.

Sigma: I trust you more than anyone else on this matter.

[Doc] Hand on the doorknob-

Sigma: -fades into black smoke once more-

Virus: you can't always run and hide... your illusions are faultering and they- ....

Virus: Damnit. :/

[Doc] -sghs- Did he talk to you Viirus? He's hiding from me now.

Steven: -panting, behind Doc- [w-why are we running here??]

Virus: I known him from before. Hey Steven

[Doc] I thought there might be more trouble...

[CP] – shudders

Steven: [Man I need more exercise...]

[Doc] I'm not found of teleporting. I can usually run there faster then I can input the command. I'm sorry Steven.

[Doc] pets the cats exposed head, the rest is wrapped warmly. -

Virus: well I known him pior to here and I will admit I thought there was gonna be troubleto, but it is. He is okay and safe... just protective and concern

[CP] - grumbles, but allows the petting

[Doc] - You're kinda cute when you're all angry. -Risks a tiny kiss on the cats head-

[CP] - small hiss

[Doc] giggles-

Steven: [who are we talking about...?]

[Doc] Are you sure about this Virus? He got rather pushy trying to intimidate me.

VIrus: and old brine friend I use to interact lots with Steven. And trust me he is just over protective at times doc

VIrus: I had the same treatment

[CP] - tucks head into crook of Doc's arm so he's almost not visible

Steven: [oh...]

Virus: -goes over to Steven and gives him a light noogie- It's all good though doc

Steven: -smiles softly-

[CP] - is trying to ignore all the gushy feelings going around

Virus: So do I get a kiss Steven? -winks at him jokingly before bursting out into laughter-

[Doc] Makes silly gagging noises at CP -

[Doc] If you say so. I just don't like having someone here I don't know.

[Doc] But if you will vouch for him, I'll leave him be.

Steven: -gives him a cheek smooch-

[CP] - notices GK over by pool table

[Doc] has a distant and rather lonely look -

Virus: o//3//o -completely didn't not expect and chimes bashfully-

Steven: [ C8< ]

Virus : uhm -coughs-

[GK] - is that a cat? With Brine eyes?

-tapping intensified but nothing happens really-

[Doc] -it's CP. remember when he burst in on you and Micheal the other day, this is his punishment. for that, and a host of other things.

[GK] Fuuuck, TLOT can do that?

(Spidey be '???????!!!!?!?!???!!¿¿ whot'

[GK] Here I thought he was just some lovely gay fruitcake.

Steven: [You're blushing >: 3 ]

[GK] Takes a drink- I guess I won't be making fun of him anymore. It's stil gross though. Who wants to sleep with a human?

Virus: why did you kiss my cheek for? I was only joking Steven -still chiming under his voice-

Virus: ..... -not commenting on gk's comment-

[Doc] You shouldn't discriminate against him like that. He's happy.

[CP] - coughs again

[GK] Yeah well, where I come from humans age and die. I don't see much point in getting attached to them.

[Doc] rubs the cat's back gently. -

Steven: -just listening-

[GK] Is he sick too?

[Doc] we had an intruder who made a spirited attempt to drown him.

Steven: [A cheek kiss isn't hurtful] -doesn't mean it a romantic way-

[GK] Laughs horribly- Did you bolt them Doc? I know how you love to cook! -Drinks- man I wish I could have seen that.

[Doc] facial muscles are trying to twitch into a smile, xe's fighting it.-

[CP] - Eyes GK's drink

Virus: Well er no it isn't so you are right

[Doc] I might have lost my temper just a tad.

Virus: but...er... guys normally don't kiss others guys on the cheek >//>

[Doc] follows CPs gaze.- Somehow I don't think mushroom vodka will help you get well.

[CP] - settles head back down on Doc's arm with a huff

[GK] He wants my drink?

[Doc] I think he just wants A drink

[Doc] Perhaps a cream liquor if you're so determined?

Steven: [I'm not a normal guy? :c ]

[CP] - huffs again which causes another cough

[Doc] Do you want something?

Virus: No NO! I meant as it as in uh... er... Unless you like the person more than just as a friend

[CP] - small yowl as he looks at the bottles of booze

Steven: [okay?] -doesn't know the concept of romantic love-

[GK] More gay mush. I wonder if it's something in the water here. Good thing I don't drink it.

Doe: -peeks behind GK- it's because the waters are created by almighty gay god~ -grins-

Doe: -whispers- they taste like rainbowssssssss.

[Doc] Okay. - pulls out a bottle and pours a thick white liquor into a bowl. Sets the bundled cat on the bar and puts the bowl besides the cats nose to sniff- It's rumchata, give it a shot. It won't make you better but you'll feel warm. stay in the blanket though.

[GK] Gags. - Fuck rainbows.

[CP] - Starts lapping up liquor

Doe: xD hey.

Doe: can I join you? -smiles at GK-

[Doc] Brightens up-

[GK] - I don't care.

[GK] You missed all the excitement

Doe: ooiii, Doc, wanna play pool with us?

[Doc] Please. -draws a long cane pole from hir inventory.- Are we betting anything?

Doe: -flails- I got jooobbbb. -takes a billiard stick or whatever it's called-

Doe: hmm.... you all first

Doe: unless GK doesn't care. Sup, Virus, Steven!

Virus: -face palms and groan- Nevermind then Steven

[GK] That doesn't work, you need either four or two. You two play. I'm busy drinking.

Virus: and Fyi Gk, I am a bisexual

Steven: -grins-

Doe: ohhh alright.

[GK] Yeah well I'm a don'tgiveafucksexual.

Doe: hey, GK, there is some rum in that chest over there if you like.

Doe: and tequila too.

Virus: Gk... go fuck a unicorn for me okay? Kay thanks.

[GK] eh I think I want some of what Doc gave the cat.

[GK] I'm ace if you really need to know. Not a lot of dragons around to mack on here even if I wasn't, especially not while I'm trapped in this piss-weak body. -Drinks-

[rumchata is cream rum with spices]

Virus: Then don't be harpin on us that aren't like you

[CP] - finishes drink

[Doc] racks up the balls and spins the triangle under the table.

[GK] -I've got my own hurt to deal with. If I want to be a bastard I'm going to be. Fuck your happiness.

Doe: hm... what do I bet..

Doe: .....how about....

[Doc] artfuly spins the chalk around the cane tip and boots it back into the box. -

Doe: -turns at your phone screen- A lamborgheenee? -grins like a shithead-

[Doc] Is that a kind of bird?

[CP] - Watches with interest

Doe: but it's fun to drive up here in the hollywood hills~

Doe: ohh, baby. -german accent- I vould make zer day much better.

[Doc] ... we don't have any roads here....

Doe: what if I bet... my affection?

[CP] - Buries self completely under blamket

[Doc] – freezes.

Doe: how about my superiority?

[Doc] Don't even joke, thats' too cruel

Doe: maybe my lust for punishment?

Virus: ...... Doe... What are you doing over there?

[Doc] I'm not sure I understand...  
(I am so confused??

Doe: -facepalms- okay fine if you win we have the sex.

[Doc] Prepare to get hustled.

Doe: god I hate flirting.

Doe: the only one that can flirt is Abby, really

[CP] - Is trying his hardest to ignore them

Virus: ....

[Doc] - And i'll build you a a lambowhagini either way, I kinda want to know what one is.

Steven: [What is sex]

[GK] Slides over- SO does this mean Doc is a chick or what?

[doc] Fuck you GK!

Doe: someone send that precious brine home xD

[Doc] Steven.... How about tomorrow you visit with TLOT and ask him that question?

[CP] - Peaks out from under blanket

-tappity tap tap-

Virus: Sex... is.. uh... yeah go to TLOT

-tapping morse code: please don't scar him-

[Doc] either way is fine with me

Virus: I wasn't trying to! -responding to the morse code-

[Doc] under breath,- he needs to know, he is an adult.

[Doc] we'll be gentle

-morse code: he can know just do not make him explain unecessary 'things' -

[CP] - Grabs blanket and heads for nearest warm body

Virus: How much did you baby him on those sort of things?!

(Spidey: do not teach him karma sutra thank you

[GK] Get off me cat.

(Spidey: ....and also blowjob

[[GK] Seriously?

(Spidey: also no-- -dragged away-

Virus: Damnit it Sigma]]

(No sigma no. -drags him away- your pretty son will be okay

[GK] Fine whaever. -puts feet on the table. CP is in his lap-

[Doc] Focus Doe....

(Sigma: PLEASE DONT LET HIM KNOW ABOUT PORN -yelling like he's going to jail-

Doe: wha uh yeah

Doe: try slop?

Virus: -tps and returns- Here Steven. This is what some people like to do that is called sex -hands him a porno-

[Doc] eight ball or slop and do you want to break or flip for it?

Doe: flip.

michaelgno1: (NUUUUUUUU)

Steven: ? -looks-

michaelgno1: (His innocence!)

[Doc] I was bluffing, I don't have a coin, you break, - steps gracefuly aside.

michaelgno1: (OvO)

Steven: -opens the pr0n before it poofed into pixels immediately- ????

Virus: .....

Doe: I can provide a coin?

Virus: okay who did that?

[CP] - small cough

[Doc] No, go ahead I don't want to take advantage of you. Yet...

-TAPTAPTAP -

[Doc] Please be nice to him GK, he is a sick Birne after all.

Virus: Was that you sigma?

[GK] Yeah... okay.

Doe: -nods-

Steven: [I don't know I can do that....]

Doe: -aims and breaks the cluster- your turn.

Virus: ... -sighs-

-tap tap tap-

-morse: I panicked.-

[GK] I s looking a bit warm and sleepy himself from drinking and slumps in his chair. Cp curls up in his lap under the blanket.

Virus: if anyone - WHY DID YOU PANIC?!

-morse: you gave him porn, Of course I panic!-

[CP] - small involuntary purr

[Doc] No sinks on the first shot? My turn. -leans over the table, arching hir back and takes a small tap on the cue sending the solid four spinning into a hole. -

[Doc] Looks like I have solids, and I get another turn.

Doe: .... -jawdropped-

Virus: But Why? ... wait.... how much did you baby him again?

-tapping cease-

[Doc] Makes a slightly off center shot and taps the 6 ball,it rolls slowly across the table an stops at the edge of one of the holes. - ah, your turn Doe.

-. . .-

-morse: no porn. Just make someone explain to him. Gently.-

[CP] - ears flick under blanket

Virus: I hate you sigma... Why would you shelter him so much like that?

Doe: alright. -goes to take a shot but missed the 6- .......

Doe: .... -he felt like snapping the cane if he could-

-morse: I don't have a father, don't blame me. I learn things from parenting books. -

Steven: [why are there so much tapping?]

Virus: .... But you knew what porn was!

-morse: I got to check everything to know what is and what is not good for him, come on.-

[Doc] No sinks so it's my turn again. [I love pool, it's all physics]

[Doc] I like that game too. -wiggles eyebrows-

Virus: How the fuck is he ever gonna be a man if you still treat and baby him like a child?

Virus: ... or is he an ace too?

[Doc] uses the bridge cue to make a long shot while practically laying on the table. The five ball flies into the corner pocket and takes the six with it.

-morse: ....fine. show him the porn. I'll hold myself back-

Virus: -does it again-

Steven: ??? -opens the book- ..... [why is that man and that woman OH GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING]

[Doc] switches positions and makes a strong shot from the short side. The cue bouces off the bumper and flies off the table before rollinginto the open door of the bathroom. - Ooops, scratch! Your turn Doe.

Virus: -gets discouraged- That is ... sex Steven...

Steven: [Why is the man's thing in the woman's thing?? Is he peeing into her??? Why is--no. No. Nope no thank you no]

[Because he's talkign to Sigma and the way the bar is laid out I'm assuming I can't hear them]

-embarassed tapping-

-morse: told you.-

[Gk is sitting in the last booth before the pool room.]

Virus: you have zero knowledge in the reproductive of human's don't you...

Doe: yess. -takes a shot and managed to get 10 near a hole- damn! So close.

Virus: I blame you sigma for making him uneducated in this sort of stuff

Steven: [oh god can i not touch it again thank you]

Virus: -sighs-. Sorry

-morse: you teach him because whenever I do I got flustered anyway.-

[Doc] surrepticioulsy kicks the table from underneath so the ten rolls in- See you got one! take another turn Doe.

Virus: -taps back 'fuck you sigma'- I am gonna go guys.

Doe: oh wait Y E A

Steven: [I'm sorry I don't like the content of your book...]

-morse: no thank you-

(The reason he doesn't understand is because all he knows is  
(Penis is for peeing, the vagina is for peeing  
(And virus didn't explain about the reproduction system yet so  
(He's freaking out

Virus: Nah it's okay. I am just gonna go and mine some more diamonds. Already getting low on them -blantly lying-  
(If you teach him slowly he will get it

Steven: [I'm sorry.... I shouldn't say....]

[Doc] risks trying to put a hand on CP to pet him, but gets growled at by GK

[Doc] a little planitively – Doe?

Doe: -tries to shoot in number 12- shh... just... let me concentrate....

[Doc] watches-

Virus: -leaves the bar, and pulls a lapis pickaxe from his inventory-

Doe: -takes a shot and managed to get it to hit a 15 and the 15 fell into the hole instead-

Doe: ....

[Doc] You got another one, take another turn, you can go until you miss..

Doe: -tries to get another one in- hmmm... -shoots at a 13 and missed, cue fell into hole instead-.... why

[Doc] retrieves the white ball and places it behind the line. Takes a wild shot that bounces all over the table. The 1, the 7, and the 13 all disappear into the holes. - damn I got one of yours. Your turn because I fucked up.

Doe: doc are you sure you're not a ball bender?

[Doc] a what? No, I've just been playing this game for a long time. Its' one of my favorites. the other is bowling. I even have my own regulation ball, and matching shoes. Simple physics are appealing to me. Slow sports that can frame a conversation.

Virus: -leaves the server-

[Doc] I would have thought he'd want to see what happens...


	9. Lie Agrees To Stay

Doe mun: -jumps off a building-

Doe mun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Doe mun: -lands iron man style-

Virus mun: -drops a feather doe's head-

Doe mun: -runs away with Michael-

Doe mun: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HIM ALIVE

Doe mun: AHAHAHA

Virus mun: But doe... you are a statue

Lie mun: Trips Doe

michaelgno1: Lol

Virus mun: LOL

Virus mun: I am the crazy one <3

Doe mun: -falls over face first-

Doe mun: -and probably Michael lands in bushes-

Lie mun: You're welcome Michael

Doe mun: -while I lose half my face due to grinding it against asphalt-

Lie mun: lol

Doe mun: -gets up and is just a flat concrrete face-

Virus: heh. Now you even look more like a block head

michaelgno1: -all the while michael floats above doe without a care-

[Lie] - Virus... Don't be so mean

Virus: But but... IT doesn't really hurt them

Virus: I was just pointing out an obvious joke

[Lie] - Still, you could at least offer them a hand up.

Virus: But they already are up

[Lie] - ... Maybe with a whoopee cushion attached

michaelgno1: "Doe fell, i just went along with it..."

Virus: Huh? -he doesn't get the reference to undertale-

Lie mun: (That's alright, technically Undertale hadn't come out when Lie got pulled into the game)

[Lie] - You okay over there Doe?

[Lie] - Did their mouth get grind-ed off?

Virus: -shrugs-

michaelgno1: "Why do you want me anyway Doe? I should be watching CP or the puddings with TLOT since they are vulnerable."

looks on at doe's concrete face

[Lie] - Oh, that must be what Doc meant when I ran into them in the town. Doc did mention something about TLOT having all three of the children

Doe: -blinks-

Doe: time to sculpt myself a new face

[Lie] - Hey, you could give yourself a mustache!

Doe: why

[Lie] - shrugs Just because

[Lie] - Imagine Doc's expression if you did do that though

[Doc] -Offers quickcrete and a scupting tool to Doe- Actually I'll do it if you want. XD

Doe: -nods and thumbs up, doing a pisspoor job so just drew a nose on the flat face-

[Lie] - whispers to Doc You should sculpt them a mustache

[Doc] - Nope, I hate mustaches. They're just gross food-catchers

[Lie] - Oh all right, I just thought it would be funny

[Doc] -Makes a cute little nose and pouty lips, with a nice heroic chin-

[Doc] - I love scuplting, though working with the plastic clay has spoiled me since it's so nice and rubbery.

[Doc] - Doe, you should let me play with your 'hair'

[Lie] - So Doc, has CP been behaving?

[Doc] Well he is a cat after all. I have some furniture that will never be quite the same....

[Lie] - Oh dear, sorry

[Doc] and double the amount of cat hair at my place then normal...

[Doc] I'm not complaining!

[Doc] This is normal cat stuff. I'm used to animal antics, my house is pretty much a small zoo.

Doe: I LOOK LIKE HANDSOME SQUIDWARD

[Doc] He's unhappy, but that's to be expected. I've been nice to him. He's just... like nobody has ever been nice to him. He's not grateful. just confused and mistrustful.

[Doc] OKAY, I did a better job then THAT.

[Lie] - I would hate to have to live like that

[Doc] Do you want it more anime? [takes out a chisel]

[Doc] with that face or as a cat?

[Lie] - Careful Doc, don't want to accidentally chisel the nose right off

[Lie] - No, to live a life where nobody was ever nice to me

[Doc] I don't know, I wish he'd leave the crafting table alone. He can't use it but he keeps trying to do something with it anyway. Hopefully it's not make a sword to kill me.

[Doc] I do surgery on MYSELF I can handle a chisel.

[Lie] - small laugh Perhaps he's trying to make a pick? He does seem to prefer those

[Doc] He won't be able to use it... OH you mean as a weapon. Geeze...

[Doc] -Chisels expertly-

[Lie] - Well, anyways, I do appreciate the fact that you've been looking after him

[Doc] It's no problem. I like cats. Even when they're mean and mangy. I don't blame him for being angry but really it's his own fault. Are you at least enjoying your 'you' time?

[Doc] -Files the chin down a bit-

[Lie] - Oh gods yes.

[Doc] -buffs cheeks with a fine grit sandpaper- Want me to smooth out your bowl a bit? I don't know how polished it is underneath you.

[Lie] - And judging by the fact CP hasn't shown up outside my place yowling I'm guessing he hasn't had more touchie wine?

[Doc] - No he rather liked the Rumchata so I let him have a little if he's been good. I wouldn't think a simple trick like that would work, but I guess he really likes being drunk.

[Lie] - Cocks an eye brow HE's actually been good enough to earn that?

[Doc] -at Doe- I mean you'd have to get out for a few min, sorry if that's too personal. You could sit on my head if you want while I'm at it.

doe: oh. -pops off the head like a putty and starts crawling to Doc's head-

[Doc] -laughs- Good as in, 'hasn't puked on or destroyed anything for several hours.' Again CAT.

[Lie] - giggles Yeah, I suppose that's true.

[Doc] You want your hat? I don't know if you get cold?

[Doc] rolls up sleeves but doesn't remove gloves- Starts burring out the depression.- Sit back a bit, I don't want you to dribble in my eyes.

[Lie] - You know, if you or TLOT need a break from him for a little while I could maybe take him?

doe: -does so- Nah, I'm alright

[Doc] Do you actually want him? Or are you just being nice? Because I don't mind.

[Lie] - I suppose it's mostly just me being nice

[Doc] has even more hair gel now then normally Keeps scrubbing- Do you feel sorry for him?

[Lie] - Well, yes, but I generally feel empathetic towards anything that's having a rough time... Including furniture

[Doc] I can make new furniture. And I'd rather he sharpened his claws on my trunks then my leg. I sprayed him with water the first time and well... it was unexpected. I didn't try it again.

[Doc] - Doe any time you need a ride, let me know, you're so light. Wait, are are you flapping those little wings up there?

[Doc] shucks a strip back and forth across the edges of the bowl to polish them-

[Lie] - I miss my music player. I miss music in general

[Lie] - Sorry, got lost in my own musings there. What exactly made it so unexpected Doc?

[Doc] He didn't even move, he just stared at me with a huge frown. It's like I forgot for a moment that's he's actually still a person inside. I felt shitty for the rest of the day. I'm kind of surprised he didn't attack me. I wonder if this experience is starting to break him?

Doe: -purrs-

[Lie] - Break him as in making him a better person, or Break him as in just flat out broken?

[Lie] - Tentatively reaches out and pokes Doe just to see what they feel like

[Doc] I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out when he's restored. Hopefully he's not stupid enough to go on an immediate rampage when he's back to his correct shape. I think the punishment the second time will be more severe and possibly permenant.

Doe: -feels like some sort of silly putty, but less dense-

[Doc] You have a cute purr.

[Lie] - If he does go on a rampage, it will probably be on the other humans he's dragged in. I wish we had a better means of defense against him

[Doc] Reaches up and gently rubs Does horns. - If you're gonna make a kitty noise anyway. :)

[Doc] Bears down on the head- All you need now is a pestle. Haha.

Lie: loud cat yowls from direction of Doc's place

[Doc] I think the best defense is figurng out a way to make him stop doing it.

[Lie] - Well he certainly has a set of lungs

[Doc] I guess i could teleport him. -types-

[Lie] - That's the hard part, figuring out what could potentially get him to stop

-Cat appears looking dizzy-

[CP] - stumbles a little before giving another yowl

[Lie] - He's just so tiny like this!

[CP] - Perks at Lie's voice

[Doc] - Yeah he's pretty cute. He does have a tendancy to hump stuffed animals though.

[CP] - Yowls at Doc for the blatant lies

[Lie] - He's... Humping stuffed animals?

[Doc] Finishes with the head and sits down so Doe is partly on hir and partly on a pillow behind hir head. -I think he was just bored and didn't realize anyone was around.

[CP] - Hisses at Doc

[Lie] - I... I don't even want to think about what he does in his alone time in his usual form

[Doc] What CP? I'm not going to give you shit for being horny. You're a male cat in the prime of life with way more energy then something your size should have.

[CP] – Growls

[Doc] Get yourself off, I don't give a fuck.

[CP] - Swats at Doc

[Doc] -dodges the swat-

[Doc]- You realize I have some say in how long you stay like that right?

[Lie] - Seriously? Well, so long as it doesn't translate over to when he's full size again.

[CP] - Goes off and pouts

[Doc] - I don't see why it would, I think it was just a lack of options.

[Lie] - That's good

[Doc] I have catnip....

[CP] - Ear flicks back in slight interest

[Doc] - You are way too comfy Doe. Like a slightly fuzzy hat. - gets cosy-

[Lie] - Sits down next to Doc So, any new experiments lined up? Last I saw you were making super charged creepers.

[Doc] hhehehhe when was the last time you were around my house?

[CP] - Approaches and crawls onto Lie's lap

[Lie] - Looking down at CP Okaaaaaay

[Lie] - About the time you were electrifying creepers

[Doc] Here, you can give it to him- pulls out a stalk of catnip with several fragarant clusters of blooms. - Swish it around a bit and make him chase it, then he'll snooze when he's done gorging himself on it.

[Lie] - Thanks, I just hope he doesn't claw me by accident

[Doc] I'm adding a new wing to the castle with a massive stained glass window. I'm sure Micheal will be especailly pleased, (which is good since it faces his house)

[Lie] - Well if you need any help let me know. Swishes catnip on ground. CP refuses to leave her lap

[Doc] - It's a long stalk, just drag it slow and them jerk it quickly and alternate. If you arc it over his head he'll do a backflip.

[Lie] - Does as Doc says, CP still refuses to move

[Doc] Certainly. I was planning on getting to work on it again pretty shortly if you'd like to join me, either or both of you of course.

[Lie] - Certainly, if I can get CP off my lap

[Doc] That is if i don't fall asleep with Doe on my head. That dripping noise is strangely relaxing.

[Lie] - Laughs some Looks like both of us might be stuck here for a little bit

[Doc] Yells- Hey Sam can you make me some coffee? You guys want anything?

[Lie] - No, I'm good. And I don't think he needs to be drunk right now. points at CP

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] Any particular reason why not? It won't hurt him and it does make him nicely mellow.

[Lie] - There have been a few experiences where he's made me think he was drunk when he actually wasn't. Just brings up some not so good memories

[CP] - Annoyed sounds

[Doc] frowns- Well he is an adult... you shouldn't treat him like he's YOUR cat. Isn't that why you were angry with him in the first place? Because he was treating you like property?

[Lie] - Pauses to consider what Doc has just said

[Lie] - I, I suppose you're right.

[Lie] - But are we sure he's an adult?

[CP] - Irritated noises

[Doc] Most likely yes. He may be immature in attitude, but I did examine him, remember? He is an adult brine. For the record I think CG is probably the youngest Brine here.

[Lie] - I guess your right. Speaking of CG, how are the puddings doing?

[Doc]- uses one finger to tickle Doe gently-

[Doc] Hard to say. CG is depressed, but Speve is just relentlessly there for him. Offering him sweets and flowers, it's rare to see CG without a blush on his cheeks from all the attention.

[Lie] - Awwwww, sounds adorable!

-Sam brings some alcohol for the cat and a cup of coffee-

[Doc] Are you goign to let him have some Lie?

[Lie] - Sigh Oh all right

[CP] - Purrs slightly

[CP] - Starts kneading on Lie's bare leg

[Lie] - Damnit CP, claws!

[Doc] Doe? Are you asleep up there? :)

[Doc] Again... CAT

[Doc] hahah

[Lie] - Doesn't stop it from being a bit painful though!

[Doc] -cats milk-tread when they feel safe... i wouldn't take it personally.

[Lie] - Of course he'd feel safe with me, I'm the one person here who pretty much can't do anything to him

[Doc] -sips coffee- what do you mean can't? You mean won't. If.. for instance... you wanted to stay... he'd have nothing to hold over you. There would be nothing to stop you taking him outside the bar and chucking him in the lava fountian. Well okay, I'd stop you, but you might be quick enough to beat me there if you were really determined.

[Lie] - Somehow I don't see a bit of lava being a problem for him, unless he's unable to access his Brine abilities?

[Doc] warms hir hands on the steaming cup- No, right now he'd die. And quite painfully too.

[Lie] - Winces at the thought Ouch

[CP] - Rearranges himself so he's between Lie's legs

[Lie] - What are you doing CP?

[Doc] It's like blackmail, this one thing is the only reason he has power over you and you could easily take it away from him.

[Lie] - But what would the overall price be? A month of safety, but what of the aftershocks? The deaths he will cause because of it

[Doc] Almost spits coffee- I wasn't suggesting you kill him! I was suggesting that maybe you might actually like to stay.

[Lie] - Oh, guess my minds a little too full of just trying to stay alive

[Doc] Isn't that the case with all mortal creatures though?

[Lie] - More so when you know your life and the lives of others hinge on your own survival

[CP] - Starts purring, causing Lie to yelp slightly since he's sort of up against a sensitive spot

[Lie] - God fucking damn it CP! Pushes him away slightly

[Doc] Let me put it this way, if you do become one of us, you won't have that worry anymore. I do a respawn now and again on purpose. It's cleansing to take a plunge from a high place if you know it won't end you. And the view is certainly nice on the way down.

[Lie] - I'd probably be a bit to nervous to do that, You'd most likely have to push me off

[CP] - Growls in irritation at having been moved

[Doc] Just to see if the little birdie can fly huh?

[Doc] He really wants to be near you.... I think he likes you, he's just an ass with no clue how to process positive emotions.

[Lie] - Well he should learn before trying to turn himself into a living vibrator!

[Lie] - And I doubt he likes me. As he's stated plenty of times, I'm just his means to winning a bet

[Doc] Sounds nice to me...

[Doc] What about the wine? Why does he move heaven and earth to try and get to you when he's under the influence?

[Lie] - I... I don't know!

[Doc] Are you sure about that?

[Lie] - Yes!... Maybe?... groans I don't know

[Doc] Just because he can't handle positive thoughts doesn't mean he doesn't have them

[Doc] His methods are still unforgivable and appalling, but I do think in his own twisted way that you mean more to him then just the bet anymore.

[Lie] - Groans and leans back Why can't life ever just be simple instead of a twisted ball of chaos?

[CP] - Takes advantage of Lie's momentary distraction to move in close again

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake stop it already!

[Doc] grins- Because simple is boring.

[Doc] and chaos is natural

[Lie] - Admittedly I usually love chaos, but I would really appreciate some simplicity every once in awhile.

[Doc] - If you take him- I predict he wil sleep right on your face.

[Lie] - Either that or try to keep me up all night just to irritate me

[Lie] - Actually now that I think about it I don't think I've ever seen him tired

[Doc] But he's a cat right now. They sleep a lot. Brines sleep when they want to anyway. It takes a lot to wear TLOT out and I doubt GK ever sleeps.

[Lie] - True, although it is a little weird to even think about him sleeping

[Doc]- They always look innocent when they sleep, you don't see the eyes...

[doc] You forget they aren't just men

[Lie] - Although this one is more of a monster rather than a man

[CP] - Yowls as if offended

[Doc] Someone thought TLOT was a monster too, was sure enough to try and destroy him. Do you think he's a monster?

[Lie] - No, but he's never acted towards me like one. CP has.

[Doc] That's because you didn't know him before he found Steve. He was a monster, sleeping in the dirt, giving people nightmares, killing them, burning their villages, stalking them through the night and frightening them to death. He lived on fear, it was all he had standing between him and something much more horrible. It was a dark time for him.

[Lie] - I see. It's just, pretty hard to envision him like that

[Doc] Yeah- looks at CP- isn't it though?

[Doc] People change.

[Lie] - groans Damnit Doc, now I don't know what to think anymore. You've got me confuzzled

[Doc] - Thats what I'm here for.

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] -Meow?

[CP] - Hisses at Doc

[Doc] Are you goign to prove me wrong on purpose when you come back CP?

[Doc] I am sticking up for you here

[CP] - Huffs before turning away from Doc

Doe: -purrs-

[CP] - Glances back to glare at Doc

[Doc] scritches the Doe- You feel staticky, can you shock me?

[Doc] why so mad CP? What else can I do? I've given you all kind of opportunities. I even fried a guy for laughing at you.

[Lie] - Wait, what?

[Doc] Ben showed up. -sips coffee- I... showed him the door. I don't like uninvited entites on the server.

[Lie] - Who the hell is BEN?

[CP] – Tenses

[Doc] - He's the man with the bet to win. He was checking on his competiton and found him clothed in cat skin.

[Doc] He was rather rude

[Lie] - So in other words, he's one of the reasons why I'm stuck in this game? You should have done much worse Doc.

[CP] - Jumps up onto bar behind Lie

[Doc] I destroyed him with a lightning bolt. What more do you want? A slow torture? I was already furious that he got past the firewall, I had to redo all the protection software because of that viscous turd.

[Doc] - He tried to drown CP too. This is a sanctuary, I had to think of possible danger to the others before my own sadistic urges.

[Lie] Glances at CP Drowning, definitely not a fun thing.

[Doc] I'd say it's my second least favorite way to die. [Freezing is number one]

[Lie] - Seeing as how I hate the cold, I'd have to agree with you on that.

[CP] - Perks slightly with an idea

[Doc] Point is, he shouldn't be so nasty to me. I'm doing my best.

[Lie] - Well, old habits die hard I suppose

[CP] - Goes looking for ice chest

[Doc] What are you doing CP?

[Doc] I've got my eye on you.

[CP] - Freezes and mews innocently

-so does Doe, just one! XD-

[CP] - Continues search

[Doc] Keep an eye on him. He either hears a mouse or he's up to some mischief.

[Lie] - I'm betting mischief

[CP] - Finds ice chest

[CP] - looks around for something to put it in

[Doc] What the Nether?

[CP] - Spots rag and promptly grabs it before filling it with ice

[Lie] - I'm willing to bet that ice is going to be aimed at one of us

[Doc] HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

[CP] – Freezes

[Doc] - Are you just determined to prove what an unrepentant ungrateful little shit you are?

[Lie] – Probably

[Doc] I'm so ashamed of you.

[CP] - hisses at Doc

Doe: -perks up and opened an eye- ?

[Doc] - Good thing you're awake, we might be dodging ice cubes.

[CP] - Grabs rag full of ice and jumps up to shelves above the bar

[CP] - Crouches down, waiting for the others to become distracted

Doe: Ice cubes?

[Doc] Hes being a very bad cat.

[CP] - Flings rag full of ice cubes at trio, full force

[Lie] - Yelps as she feels the cold

[[Doc] Motherfucker! -Doesn't move because I don't want to tip doe on the floor-

[CP] - Is smug

[CP] - And looking for more rags

[Doc] Sits and frowns, hir eyes are lit.

[CP] – Hisses

[Doc] I'm not giving you the satisfaction.

[Doc] - I'll just reccomend another week of punishment.

[CP] - Deflates a little

[Lie] - I think he just forgets that he's not in his normal body

[Doc] You don't get it do you? I want you to be better. Otherwise I'd just dump you somewhere you'd be killed.

[CP] - Backs up so he's behind all the bottles

[Doc] - do you like this so much you want to stay that way? because it's fine with me. If I stick my neck out for you over and over and get this disrespect in return. What do you think I'm going to do? Not like you, that's for sure.

[Doc] - I want to believe the brines aren't just a bunch of mean animals, I've seen them become so much more then what people think they are, All you're doing is hurting yourself.

[CP] – grumbles

Doe: we're going this direction till he gets it huh?

[Doc] If you have a better idea I'd love to hear it. Seriously. I'm at a loss. -frowns sadly-

[CP] - Slowly starts knocking bottles off shelf one by one as if determined to continue making a bit of havoc, but his heart isn't in it.

Doe: ooh. ow.

Doe: -extended a gooey tentacle to catch some of the falling ones-

[Doc] Crosses arms- Do whatever you want. I'll just fix it later. - whoah you are super strechy Doe, love the teeny thorns. It looks like rose bush brambles.

Doe: eh? -places the bottles and it slithers back in0

[Lie] - Lemme guess, he's mostly a case of two steps forwards one step back?

[Doc] sighs- yes. I don't know what to do. You'd think he'd notice that people actually care eventually. I guess he just likes it when everyone hates him. TLOT was really hanging a lot of hopes on this turning him around. I won't be the only one who's dissapointed if it doesn't change a thing.

[Lie] - Thinks for a moment What if he had an incentive other than just being changed back if he behaves?

[Doc] Like what? He's a brine he can pretty much make anything, or in his case steal it from the outside world and drag it in. The only thing he can't steal is friends and he seems to agressively not want any of those.

[Lie] - Which is why I am willing, when it comes time for him to take me out of the game, to stay here willingly, no fuss, no struggle. Plus it would guarantee that he wins his bet.

[CP] - Perks up

[CP] - Comes out from behind bottles and jumps down onto bar

[Doc] Almost drops hir cup- Really? Well... I know you aren't a Brine and you two aren't a couple or anything but I could bend the rules... if you want to stay you'd be welcomed. Tell you what... you seem stable enough. You stay, I'll make you an admin. You too Doe, it's overdue. Then if he pisses you off, you can just hit him with a lighting bolt.

[Lie] - I doubt I'd be able to remember how to do that very often

[Doc] Eh, it's an easy command. I'll teach you. -gently pokes Doe, hir finger sinks in- You got promoted daaaarling, what do you think?

[CP] - Approaches with as serious an expression as he can manage in his current form

[Doc] -whispers- I told you he liked you.

[Lie] - Whispers back Shut up

[Doc] plays with cup nervously-

[CP] - Tilts head, wondering if Lie truly is serious

[CP] - Jumps back into Lie's lap and just sits there

[Doc] You should tell him directly,he seems unsure

[Lie] - Sighs slightly Yes CP, I am serious. I will willingly remain if you stop behaving so much like an asshole. I know I can't ask you to stop killing though, it's too ingrained into your code

[Doc] holds breath and is probably squeezing the tip of one of Does tendrils too hard-

[CP] - After a moment nods and settles back into Lie's lap


	10. Doc and Sigma

Sigma mun: Sigma can condense codes to a single line

Sigma mun: It's unbreakable with normal tools nor hands

Sigma mun: But sever the code and you sever the string

Sigma mun: So people like Doc can break off

[Doc] I was gonna ask if he was making spider silk the natural way!

Sigma: I'm not a hybrid.

[Doc] You can't blame me for being curious. You do have non human parts. I think they're beautiful in a lethal kind of way

Sigma: …

Sigma: i'm not beautiful.

Sigma: I'm....

Sigma: .....

[Doc] You are so, wonderfully unique. All those little toothy spines and a penetrating hole through the bony joints? It's very unusual. And a lovely shade of orange. Are you venemous? [Bright color= poison]

Sigma: ...no... -is confused he's praised-

Sigma: ....have I been good? Why are you praising me?

[Doc] Because I'm being honest. I find so many beautiful things in this world, I see no reason not to point them out, especially when it's a person who might enjoy the compliment.

Sigma: ...why are you complementing me of all people?

Sigma: -is sincerely confused-

[Doc] Because you're here and can hear me. I'm pretty open with my feelings.

Sigma: ...okay. -is actually flattered, but also confused-

[Doc] You know you're welcome to hang out with the rest of us. You don't have to hide.

Sigma: ....

Sigma: -he is considering it, but too shy to comment anything- ....

Doc mun: (SHY?! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE)

Sigma mun: (With anger or feels or cute????

Doc mun: [CUTE]

Sigma mun: (Good.

Doc mun: -dies-

Sigma: ....I'll just be a nuisance... and Steven is scared of me...

Doc mun: I need mouth to mouth resusitaion! Wheres Doe?!

Doe mun: -throws Doe at you- xD

[Doc] Baloney. And Steven doesn't stay up as late as the rest of us. Just wait until after dark and go down the coast. Go past the purple house and turn right once you get over the footbridge. Look for a wooden building with a lava fountain and a big mushroom out front.

Doc mun: [I LIVE]

Sigma: ... can I set a spawn point there? I have horrible memory...

Doc mun: [Agressively french kissing Doe]

[Doc] Of course, anywhere you want.

Sigma: ....why are you so kind to me?

[Doc] Having a bed for people to pass out in there might be a good idea nayway!

Sigma: I haven't done anything for you...

Sigma: -looks genuinely concerned-

[Doc] If i waited for people to be nice to me first I'd never do anythign good for anyone.

Sigma mun: (His mindset is, 'be good and get reward. When someone is nice to you they have ulterior motives. If you want something you got to get ready to pay.' 

[Doc] I told you, this place is a sanctuary. I want everyone to be at ease. Seeing you all safe under my and TLOT's care makes me happy too.

Sigma: ....

[Doc] So I guess if I have an ulterior motive then that's it. Making a home for the displaced helps me heal too.

[Doc] wipes eyes with hir sleeve- So many here have such sad stories. I want to heal their pain. Help them crowd out the bad memories with something better.

Sigma: ...-looks a little sad-

[Doc] cradles the wrapped up cat, who is dozing lightly. - I still have hope for even this one. I just need love and time.

Sigma: ....I used to be believe in that. But the world isn't forgiving. All they do is take. Everything has a price.

Sigma: I don't remember how to hope. But everytime I look at Steven, I remember.

Steven: Sigma: because if I can't save my brother... then maybe... I can still...

[Doc] But this isn't that world. This is one seed. And here I have a say in how it's run. Some things are just priceless, they can only be given freely.

Sigma: if it weren't for him... I'd fade to pixels and into the codes. I don't want to be here anymore.

Sigma: I don't want to fight anymore.

[Doc] - Then this is where you belong.

[Doc] I'll contimue to keep the peace here and TLOT will help me, we are forever after all.

Sigma: ....when I find out that this is a sanctuary... I was thinking of leaving.

[Doc] You've just been here on a hectic couple of days, it's usually pretty quiet.

[Doc] Why?

Sigma: I'm not needed. I don't want to cause trouble again...

Sigma: I don't mean to... but sometimes...

[Doc] You're no trouble... just protecting someone.

Sigma: ... I thought if nobody knows me I can leave on my own and crumble to my basic codes....

[Doc] Can I... touch you Sigma?

Sigma: I can sleep and just... disappear.

Sigma: ...touch...?

[Doc] Will you attack me if I touch you? It's a fair question.

Sigma: ....you asked nicely, so no...

[Doc] Steps up to the tall brine and cocks her head slightly to take him all in, runs a hand so lightly over the warm fabric that streches over his chest.

[Doc] So much life still in you. I think it would be hard for you to just 'fade away'.

[Doc] So much power.

Sigma: I have been here since the beginning of the game... -looks down

[Doc] I've been around much, much longer then that. And I still believe better days can come.

Sigma: ...is it so wrong of me to want to stop living...?

[Doc] I would say it's a waste, perhaps even an affront to whoever created such beauty. Does being able to see now not affect your gloomy view of the world?

Sigma: ....

Sigma: ....I... I didn't remember it being like this...

[Doc] Maybe it wasn't like this before

[Doc] Things change

Sigma: I didn't want to go to the surface because I don't want to remember so much memories of how beautiful it is...

Sigma: I stopped painting.... because I avert my eyes.

[Doc] But they're not memories. It is still beautiful

Sigma: it hurts to remember.

Sigma: ...you have a point, Doctor.

[Doc] Then don't remember, begin again. here and now.

Sigma: ...it's like a dream coming true... it's... it's too good to be true...

[Doc] gently laces hir arms around Sigma's waist and gives him a warm hug. - But it's not a dream. It's just as real as me holding you now. You're so much more alive then you realize. You've just been hiding in the dark so long you forgot what the light looks like.

Sigma: ... -not sure if he should return the gesture- ... -instead gives her a very gentle but still awkward hug arms on hir back-

Sigma: ....-nods-

Sigma mun: (Confused internal emotion mess

Sigma mun: (But good emotions

[Doc] -It's okay,I don't mind and I won't break. I think it's been too long since kind and living hands touched yours.

Sigma mun: (I told you he'd win poker face contest

[Doc] You're wanted here Sigma. Please make a home here with us.

Sigma: ....thank you...

Sigma: I feel a little warm in my chest... and my face.

[Doc] Sounds like good progress to me. [Doc will wait for Spiderbrine to let go, because that's best when you're comforting someone emotionally fragile]

Sigma: ....-not sure if he wants to should let go- .....

Sigma: ...! -lets go and stumbles back- …

[Doc] - catches two legs in the air- WhOAH! Careful!

Sigma: ...I-I'm sorry... I have to go..

Sigma: My mistress... she's looking for me...

Sigma mun: (As in 'owner' not a lover

Sigma: I have to go...

[Doc] lets go of the legs- I understand if you need some time alone. You know where to find me and the others if you need us.

Sigma: -nods- I will go...

Sigma: I... She'll punish me... -logs off-


	11. Sigma is Cast Out and Joins the Brine Server

Sigma mun: so areee we ready? C:

CP mun: ?

Virus mun: whut?

CP mun: READY FOR WHAT!?

CP mun: ...?

[Doc] - Is pacing the floor. It's late, CP is following hir, singing at the top of his little cat voice. Hir slippers make soft scuff scuff noises on the cobble floor and xe bundles hir bathrobe closer, shivering despite the balmy temperature. - Don't flatter yourself thinking you're the only reason I'm awake CP. Something is wrong. I can feel it in my codes. - The moon is high outside and there is a sudden commotion, like someone falling heavily against an outside door. - Fucking zombies. - Doc heads for the door with a halo of lighting around one bare fist. CP races after hir hoping to see some bloodshed. Doc grabs the door roughly, throwing it open against the outside wall-

Sigma: -lying outside, his coat is grey instead of black and the usually bright orange colors had dulled out, and his hair are white on some parts, lying between the tall grasses. One of his now slender, black spider legs from his back is bent the wrong way from the fall. He doesn't move-

[Doc] - HEROBRINE! STEVE! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! -Kneels to examine the fallen brine. he's breathing shallowly-

-TLOT arrives rubbing his eyes, he's only wearing pants. Steve is following him in some PJs, he has both of the puddings clinging in his hair.-

[TLOT] What the hell, happened to him?

[Doc] - I don't know, it looks like he fell.

[Doc] Help me move him inside at least.

[CP] - Sniffs the air outside, trying to smell any sort of threat

Sigma: -flinches a little and a part of his jacket turns white, which spread through the pixels-

[TLOT] I'll do it. -Swells a bit larger and carries the brine gently to the spare room. They lay him on his belly, his legs are splayed out in every direction and they're trying not to damage him further.-

[Doc] - He's fading? HOW? I thought you guys were nearly pure creative? Sigma can you hear me?

[TLOT] So did I. How can I help?

[Doc] Flails- He needs energy. But we have to wake him somehow. I can shock him but it might make things worse, it doesn't heal everyone, same as your lava.

Sigma: .... -makes no response-

[Steve] holds the puddings tight. Speve is whining pitifully.

[CP] – Mews

[TLOT] There is a way...

Speve: mmmnnn....

[TLOT] Bites his own hand roughly.

Cgpuddi: ah? -holds up a blaze rod-

[Doc] - No, not like that, thank you though.

[TLOt] roll his head a little.

[CP] - Jumps up on nearby table

[Doc] Moves Sigma so his head is canted slightly upward.

Cbpuddi: -hugs Speve, faintly blushing, and then points at sigma- ah?

Speve: mmmmuuu....

Speve: -snuggles him back-

[TLOT] lets the flow of blood from his wounded hand go into Sigmas open mouth. -it tastes like bitter coffee and it's pure essence of his energy.-

[Doc] -slams down a command block and starts checking Sigma's code. - What the...? Who the nether would do that to someone?!?!?!

[CP] - baps TLOT lightly, trying to get his attention

[Steve] What's wrong?

[TLOT] - What is it little guy? [He can speak a little glitch but not much]

[CP] - Yowls, bumping head against TLOT's hand

CP mun: (He has an idea)

[Doc] Snarls- He's half in and half out of creative. He's got a heart bar but his food is gone, it's just not there. Someone eliminated his method for regenerating and left him to tick down and die.

Cgpuddi: juklewmr,ebm,ds = {{Maybe uh... love care and compassion?}} >////>

[TLOT] Pets CP with his free hand.- I'm sorry I can't understand you.

[CP] - Yowls in frustration

[TLOT] - I care CG, quite a bit. Or I wouldn't cut myself for a stranger. He's a brother.

[CP] - Flicks tail in irritation

Sigma: -coughs after a few minutes, his eyes finally flutter open. They're dark, very dark magenta, lacking a pupil- …

[Doc] -soooths Sigma's hair- just hold on. I'm going to try and fix this.

[Doc] If you can tell me anything that would help, please do. I've never seen this before.

[CP] - Yowls again, trying to figure out how to get a message across

[Doc] Throws down a sand block, - just write it out CP.

Cgpuddin: ujropeatnrf,lgfzg {{Didn't that other tall brine talk to him?}}

[CP] - Very crappily written You said he's partly in creative and partly not?

[TLOT] Not that I saw. (he wasn't there)

[Doc] Yes.

[Doc] I'm changing the server parameters now, we may have to respawn him.

[CP] - That's similar to how I normally am. Plus we've both been around since the game began

[CP] - My code may be of use to him

[Doc] Brilliant! Come here please! Sit on the command block I'm using.

[CP] - Does so, only because he doesn't like the idea of something taking out another Brine

Cgpuddin: -pouts- jngkdflsajkl {{He aint gonna glitch..... is he?}}

Sigma: ....I'm... thrown away... -hisses softly-

[Doc] This won't hurt a bit. - Brushes hir hand across CP as if gathering something, and then smears it on the block like a blood offering. Xe gives CP a tiny kiss before resuming typing- Thank you.

[TLOT] Who? What did you say?

[TLOT] Just keep talking, stay awake.

[Doc] Now I just need somethign he can swallow. Does anyone have a peice of food?

[Steve] I have a baked potato.

[CP] - Lays down on command block

[Doc] Good enough, it's mushy at least. -Takes the potato and merges it with the code from CP while adjusting Sigma's status on the server. -

[Doc] kneeling beside the bed. - Come on Sigma you have to eat this. you'll die if you don't

Sigma: -half-asleep again- ...hm? -cracks his eyes open, seems disoriented-

[Doc] Come on, it's food and medicine. You're ticking down, just eat it. - Puts it very near his mouth-

Sigma: ... -looks and tries to hold to it and takes a small bite-

[Doc] -helps him eat.-

[CP] - Jumps off and stretches, keeping an eye on Sigma however

[TLOT] Come on Spidey, you need to stay alive long enough to tell us who did this so we can blow them the fuck up.

[CP] - Perks up at mention of blowing someone up

[CP] - mews expectantly

Sigma: ...she abandoned me... there is no need-- -another shiver as pixels on his jacket crumbles-

[Doc] I don't know what happened to you but it doesn't matter, WE need you. Stay with us, here in this room alone you have four Brines and two Steves worried sick about you. Let the given code spread, it will heal your hearts.

[Doc] reaches up and straightens his broken leg with a flash of realigning pixels-

[TLOT] - Don't let some girl break your spirit, Sigma, they'll be others.

[CP] - Jumps up on a table to look out a window

[Steve] Please don't go....

Sigma: ...my sun...

[TLOT] You need light? It will be dawn soon.

Sigma: ....she cut our ties.... -looks tired, closes his eyes- ....She found a replacement. I'm not needed...

Sigma: I can't... gain energy from other suns...

[CP] - begins considering what he would need to blow up a sun

[Doc] You're solar? Hang on...

Virus: -stumbles in, after tping to them in a puff of enderdust, rubbing eyes, chiming lowly for his grumbles- Something is amiss here I sensed.

[Doc] Begins typing again. - Virus! Do you have any food on you? Can someone run to the kitchen for me?

[Doc] Soup would be best, just slam the malfunctioning fridge until you get some. Please and thank you

[CP] - Begins pacing as he thinks

Virus: O.O;;; Uh... I got diamonds but not food, but I can go fetch for ya. -disappears to grab it-

Sigma: ....-tries to get off the bed-

[TLOT] Puts his hands on Sigma gently- just stay there please. You're in a bad way and need to stay put until Doc can fix you.

[Doc] I'm adjusting your modes using CPs halfway code. You'll be in creative but able to eat, so you won't tick down like you're doing now.

[CP] - Goes over to the block of sand Can I blow up his sun?

[Doc] - If I'm right about what happened to him; you can blow up his whole seed for all I care. You might want to ask him first though, just in case it's a sentimental issue.

[CP] - Wriggles in excitement

Virus: -returns to them with a beet soup, mushroom soup, and rabbit stew- Er I didn't know which to bring back ^^;;

[Doc] That's fine. Thank you Virus. Here, please eat. You'll feel stronger, I promise.

Virus: uh... so... What did I miss? -runs his hand through his own disheveled hair-  
Sigma: -nods, his spider legs curled a bit

[CP] - Goes to sit next to Virus

-The others watch him eat with a great deal of concern. Steve is still holding Speve and CG and the two little puddings are clinging to one another.-

[Doc] Please tell us what happened, if you can.

[TLOT] Yeah, you look terrible. Did your GF kick you out of your server?

Sigma: ....GF? -confused-

Sigma: I didn't.. get kicked by my... 'Gee eff'... My mistress did...

Sigma: my... uhm... my owner...

[TLOT] Stiffens at the mention of an owner-

[CP] - Small growl rises in his throat

TLOT mun: [He would consider a lover to be the only one who could 'own' a brine.]

Sigma: I lost something she owned... she got mad... She ripped a part of my core out and then banished me into the empty space of codes...

Sigma: I... I thought I have to go... I have to leave... so... I'm.... here...

[Steve] Is crying softly-

Virus: ???

[Doc] I'm glad you thought to come here. Maybe some part of you considers this home. If someone was foolish enough to cast you out then it is their loss.

[CP] - Yawns and curls up against Virus' foot

[TLOT] What a bitch... But you're free to crash with us for as long as you want.

Virus: -looks down at Cp, and confused chime- ???

[Doc] Exchanges a quiet look with TLOT- ... this bed is yours until you have a home of your own.

Sigma: ....Truthfully... I have nowhere else to go.

[CP] - Perks up before running back over to sand block Can I blow up your sun?

[TLOT] Well.. I guess theres something to be said for a clean break and a fresh start...

[CP] - Please let me blow up your sun

Virus: ....

Virus: I swear he is worse than GK

[Doc] Come on. For once I agree with psycho cat. I'd like to bloody the face of whoever did this to you.

[CP] - Wriggles excitedly

Sigma: ... -looks upset- ....don't... blow her up...

Sigma: ....actually... you can blow up other suns but....

[Doc] - Why not? She left you to die in the void.

Sigma: ....technically... denotating the sun detonates the entire server....

Virus: .... What is your world sigma?

[Doc] So? what else is on it?

Sigma: ....I... don't want to destroy the server where I came from... and where my brother came from....

[CP] - Flops in frustration

CP mun: (He was looking forwards to destroying a sun)

[Doc] I thought you said there was nothing there?

[Doc] If it's just void and some bitch of a sun; let's get some revenge.

[CP] - Nods in agreement

[Doc] I can't eliminate Notch or Jeb even if I wanted too, but I don't like the idea of a free agent that can do this to a brine.

Sigma mun: (any suns are fine as long as it's not the server

Virus: -yawns-

Sigma: ...-closes his eyes- ....

Sigma: ...you told me to move on... did you...?

[Doc] That's probably for the best. You should rest. I mean you don't have too, but emotionally it might be a good idea.

Sigma: ....you... may.... destroy my sun...

[CP] - Leaps towards TLOT, mewing a lot. He knows he can't destroy it as a cat

[Doc] And we'll take care of things... while you rest.

[Doc] Stop that CP.

[Doc] You and me are going to do this.

[CP] – Shrugs

Virus: .... I am so lost

[CP] - Keeps bapping TLOT since he will need to be human in order to do anything

Sigma: ...-looks at Virus- ....I'll explain....

[Steve] Sits down. Speve is on his lap, but Cg is restless. -

[CP] - Yowls desperately

Sigma: .... -a bit sleepy, suddenly forgets what he was going to say- ....

[TLOT] You okay there? Do you need to lay back down? I don't want you to fall.

Cgpuddin: -tries to squirm out of Steve's grip-

Speve: ...mu?

Virus: .... Okay then

Sigma: .... -looks at him again, his eyes flicker slightly- …

Cgpuddi: hiortnm,ds {{Too stuffy >.<}}

[CP] - Still bapping TLOT

Sigma: ...I...

[TLOt] Please chill out CP.

Sigma: ...is it okay... if I sleep...?

[CP] – Yowls

[Doc] It's fine. You rest. I'll help you with your clothes and whatever you need in the morning.

[CP] - Runs back over to the sand block

[CP] - For fucks sake, turn me back so we can go destroy that sun!

[Doc] - You don't need to be human to accompany me CP, I know how to set a simple nuke mod.

Cgpuddin: -still struggling out of Steve's grip-

[CP] – Yowls

[CP] - Oh come on, it's been too long since I've gotten to destroy something!

[Doc] Turns to the cat fully, hir eyes are glowing softly mint - whispers- I like destroying stuff too CP. I just have a policy of not shitting where I sleep. Are you going to leave me out of the fun? How do I know you won't ditch me as soon as you leave the server? We'll do it together, I'll even let you hit the trigger; isn't that enough for you?

[CP] – Huffs

[TLOT] what are you two talking about over there?

[Doc] Mayhem, revenge, griefing.

[TLOT] Looks slightly angry- Not HERE right?

[Doc] Nowhere on this seed or server.

[TLOT] Then knock yourself out Doc.

Sigma: ... -fell asleep- …

Speve: ...umu...? -flails-

[CP] - Fine, but if there's nothing there, then where will we stand or place the nuke?

[Doc] Ah, he looks cute when he's sleeping. Huh...? All I have to do is glitch in a tiny piece of the skyblock mod code. I'm suprised you didn't think of that first actually.

[CP] - Actually, I was considering letting a certain dragon stretch his wings

[Doc] -blinks- You want to take GK?

[CP] - Well, I can certainly say I know how it feels to be stuck in a body which is not natural for you. He'd probably appreciate it, plus he's just as destructive as us.

[CP] - We don't know what this sun can do, so being on something which can move will be an advantage rather than being stuck to a couple of stationary blocks

[Doc] Shivers with arousal- But he'd have to let TLOT change him back. He'd rather eat his own feet then ask TLOT for anything.

Sigma: .... -breathing softly- ....

[CP] - Then we just have to simply find a way to convince him. Perhaps offer to send sweet Alex away for a little while so he can be a bit more destructive with his griefing of his Steve?

[Doc] and if we change him back for good he'll probably wreck the server.

[CP] - Or give him the opportunity to grief his Steve while he's still in his dragon form

[Doc] and I feel bad for Steffan. His life sucks. I don't want to encourage GK to actually harm him.

[Doc] Steffan won't fight him anyway. He'll just hide.

[CP] - Make it up to him by introducing him to Lie, a pretty girl usually smooths things over, or so I've heard... Never actually tested that myself

[Doc] I thought Lie was 'yours'? Besides, Steffan is looking for someone to settle down and make little miners with.

[CP] - Oh she is mine, mine to break and mold as I please, and I know she'll reject him anyways. She doesn't wish to be distracted while fighting for her life. However she's also interested in having more allies on her side

[Doc] Don't start that mysoginistic shit with me CP. I don't like it, and it makes me not want to include you....

[CP] - It's my nature, but very well.

[CP] - So, will you ask the dragon or not?

[Doc] Oh dear..... I have a terrible idea...

[CP] - Perks up Do tell?

[Doc] Follow me here- GK is set to mimic Steffan. He has no choice in the matter.

[Doc] If Steffan were reskinned as a dragon, GK would follow suit.

[Doc] So we pay Steffan something to sit in dragon skin for a few hours.

[Doc] While you, me and GK wreck shit.

[CP] - Now your thinking advantageously.

[Doc] Then GK is happy because he got to fly and break things, Steffan gets whatever we promise him and GK owes him, and you and me get to fly dragonback.

[Doc] smiles horribly- ...Lets take Michael...

[CP] - Could I at least have my ability to create fire charges back? I don't wish to go into this without any sort of defense

[CP] - Yes, there's a fair amount he could learn from this.

[Doc] I guess... TLOT, can CP have his fire abilities back?

[TLOT] Is he going to start setting random things on fire again?

-both look at cat-

[CP] - No promises

[CP] - But I will try not to

Virus: I got incentive for Cp

[Doc] Groans.. I hate fire....

Sigma: -the spider legs slowly folds and seemed to sink inside the jacket-

Virus: If he does start random fires I get to take him to a random server away from here -grins darkly and licks his fangs-

[CP] - Small hiss

[Doc] You know I can't let you do that Virus. He's weak.

Virus: damnit. It's called a bluff Doc.

Doc mun: [Doc stinks at poker]

Virus mun: I've noticed XD]]

[CP] - Smug expression

Virus: Fine then round two. If he starts random fires here I will let his secret out that I saw in his head.

[CP] – Tenses

[Doc] Oh. I'm intrigued....

[Doc] If it's bad enough to make him puff up like that. It's good enough for me.

Virus: -grins-

[CP] – Hisses

Virus: Hey Cp you didn't told me to not tell anyone else. Plus it keeps you in line, which they need from you

[CP] – Growls

-It's getting light outside.-

Virus: -pats cp on the head and chimes-

[CP] – Grumbles

[Doc] Yawns widely- Well I guess it's coffee and a dip in the pool for me. Too antsy for any more sleep. -Steve is snoring in a chair- I have to think about what to offer Steffan anyway. Are you okay changing him once I convince him TLOT?

[TLOT] What makes you so sure he'll say yes?

[CP] – Stretches

Virus: -slowly raises a hand-

[Doc] Hahah, Steffan loves diamonds. He's practically a dwarf.

[TLOT] something on your mind Virus? Or are you just streching?

Virus: Well I can give him something unique. I have been able to recode lapis into other things such as weapons with enchantments that are not normal for vanilla minecraft.

[TLOT] whatever Doc. I'll do it.

[Doc] Interesting! Like what?

[CP] - Ahem, my powers?

Virus: -pulls out a lapis sword between the codes in the air- This one I am saving for the Vouries, but as an example this one can delete code.

Virus: it can even remove me completely

[TLOT] - Oh yeah. Here. - Starts making some small code adjustments. - It's gonna be too hard to throw with paws. -There's a flash as CP's parameters are reset. - You want to fireball something, just spit at it. NOT IN HERE.

[Doc] That's incredibly dangerous... He's just a miner Virus. He knows nothing about code. He can barely do math at all.

[CP] - Stretches again as he readjusts to the code Thank you

Speve: -has pulled up Steve's shirt and crawled in to hide in it-

[Doc] We can't risk him using it on GK anyway.

Virus: This one is just an example. I would recode a new one into something to more of his standards

[Steve giggles in his sleep]

Virus: I wouldn't give him this one

[Doc] Just something op that would knockback the mobs would sway him I'm sure.

Virus: That is easier than me biting a zombie

[Doc] ewwww...

Virus: What?

Doe: -pops in from a nearby chest- WELCOME TO ME DOEMINIO--

Doc mun: [zombies taste horrible!]

Doe: .... -sees a lot of people- ......

[CP] - Goes off somewhere to practice his aim spitting wise

Doe: -pulls beanie over slowly redenning face and closes chest, gone again-

[Doc] Suddenly realizes how close to naked xe is-

Virus: ...... -looks at doe- .... I am gonna call you jack instead now

Doe: -muffled embarassed noises from chest-

[Doc] blushes-

Virus: -totally not bothered by the near nudity of doc is-

Virus: Hmmm... -goes over to the chest and sits ontop of it- ^w^ -happy chimes-

[CP] - Comes back satisfied

Doe: ...I smell ass.

Doe: oh well. -shuffling noises-

[Doc] Says loud enough that Doe can hear hir easily. - well I'm going downstairs to clean up. We should leave Sigma to sleep.

Doe: -pops out of another nearest chest-

Virus: Just be glad I can't fart down there 'jack'

Doe: Am I Jack Doe now?

[Doc] Please don't fart in here. You are large and this is a small room.

[TLOT] DUDE.

Virus: Well you got me thinking of the jack in the box

Doe: sup D-- whoa! What's this poor sod doing here?

Virus: What? I can't fart

[doc] Sleeping, shhh

Sigma: -has rolled onto his side-

[Doc] Go out in the hall at least, please. Me and TLOT both have hypersensitve noses.

[CP] - Investigates command block which Doc left out

Doe: -takes a book out of thin air- Sigma, eh.... I'm surprised he managed to turn his fate crashing here.

Virus: I don't have gas. Remember I mentioned I don't have any innards anymore since I became a brine?

Doe: -flicks fingers and a blanket poofed to drape over him- there. Now we go.

[Doc] -sultry at Doe- Does it suprise you when mere fate twists in agony in the presence of the Doctor?

[CP] - Baps the block curiously

[Doc] OH! Would you like me to make you some Virus? Organs are pretty easy for me.

Doe: actually? It eases my heart. -sighs- shall we go? He does need to sleep longer. See there, he looks a bit less pale.

Doe: I suggest glass roof for his room.

Virus: Er... My body would turn them into energy or use it as a way to regenerate missing limbs faster .... -suddenly shivers at something-

Doc mun: [He's in the room with the banners under the creeper cage, laying right next to a huge window]

Virus: It would be nice but yeah. Blame the vouries

Doe: oh nevermind.

[CP] - Approaches Virus, hunting mode activated

Doe: the sun is up. He should be fine. Wait. He can charge here now??

Virus: -unaware of cp atm-

[Doc] Oh... -crestfallen.- I wonder what would happenif I copied you and made you and enitrely new skin...?

[CP] - Butt twitch

[CP] - Leaps towards Virus' mid section

Virus: I... I don't- Ack! DAMNIT CP

[CP] - Starts climbing

[Doc] He can charge a bit, but he'll get more from just eating. He can eat the whole garden with my blessing if it heals him from such a pitiful state.

Virus: ack ouch ow damnit -static hiss-

Virus: WHY CP?!

[CP] - Hisses back as he reaches Virus' head

Doe: -reading the book quickly- I'm sure he'll be fine.

Doe: he'd be thankful even with such a small room. -closes book as it poofed to ashes and fades away- -rubs hands together-now then!

[Doc] tries to peek over Does shoulder. The robe slips off hir shoulder a bit.

Doe: -turns at Doc- I heard griefing.

Virus: Mother fucker! >.< -takes him off of his head- Hmmmm

[CP] – Growls

[Doc] Actual griefing or just talk of griefing? because everythign is quiet at the moment

Virus: They said no pvping but they said nothing about eating -licks fangs-

[CP] - Swats and prepares fire charge just in case

Doe: I meant your plan on griefing a certain sun~

[Doc] is wearing hir eyeshine- You want in sweet Doe?

Virus: I can spit fire too bub. So cool it or I will bring out ice tendrils for you

[CP] - Hisses again

Doe: destroying isn't really my forte, in fact, I come to see you and several brines gracefully destroy it.

Virus: Seriously knock it off and show some respect around and quit acting like a kid

[CP] – Grumbles

Virus: You never know when Lie might be near by

Doe: -tips hir chin up- I mean, don't want to block the camera from your performance~

[CP] - Quiet grumbles

[Doc] The only thing that would be sweeter then destroying a hostile seed would be doing it with you by my side. [runs a hand into Doe's 'hair']

Virus: Or do you prefer being treated like an animal instead of another being?

[CP] – Hisses

Doe: -chuckles- should we get going once husbandbrine finishes tucking his lover in and we call GK to tag along?

[TLOT] Is making a piece of clothing out of wool pixels-

Virus: Meow for yes you want to be treated like a being and as if you are back to normal, hiss again you rather be treated like the animal in that skin you are in

[Tlot] Drapes a blanket around Steve-

[CP] - Grumpily mews

Virus: Okay good -sets him down-

[CP] – Sulks

Virus: what is it?

[CP] - Flicks tail angrily, refusing to look at Virus

Virus: Would you like to be tped back to a sand block so you can write?

Virus: Meow for a yes

[TLOT] I don't want to go with you. Take this- hands Doc a red shirt and a piece of paper- Have Steffan put it on to transform himself, and then use this code to reverse it when you get back.

[CP] - Runs over to Doc, eager to go

Doe: Virruuussss. Are you coming btw? C:

Virus: Going to which place?

[Doc] thank you,- is inching closer to Doe, almost touching faces,- sooo.... how was work darling?

Doe: oh -forgot Virus and looks at Doc- work is fine-- why are you sort of naked?

Virus: .... GG

[CP] - Grumbles before turning towards TLOT

[Doc] I was sleeping. Well.... trying too. CP was keeping me up... so I was trying to think about.. other things instead...

[TLOT] What now CP?

[CP] - Bored noises

[TLOT- You want a cookie too?

[CP] - Baps at TLOT's leg

Doe: -gives hir a kiss on the forehead- you wanna do the sun detonation after you sleep instead?

[TLOT] The sandblock is still there, quit hitting me.

[CP] - Jumps up on block Bored

[Doc] -smoothly - Are you offering an incentive? My bed was a bit cold when i got out of it.

Virus: Okay you two need a room

[TLOT] You're always bored. You wanna help with the morning cleanup? I'm sure there are a few monsters in the forest and in the shadow of the house that you could set on fire.

[CP] - Perks up

[Doc] I have a room thank you. The trick is not being in it by myself....

[TLOT] Mind if I borrow the cat Doc?

Virus: Then feel free to take doe in there

[Doc] If he wants to go, I don't feel like stopping him. Go nuts.

[Doc] Pfft. That's up to Doe, isn't it?

[Doc] surrepticiouly playing with Doe's tail fluff-

[CP] - Starts heading for door

[TLOT] - Let me at least get a shirt CP! -rushes after the cat-

Virus: I will babysit Sigma as I make STeve... er that one Steve a lapis sword that can whack mobs into space for hilarity

[Doc] Excellent Virus! [It's Steffan] That will be perfect. Would you like me to do anything for you in return? Or shall I just give you more diamonds?

-explosion noises outside-

[TLOT] - WOOOOOO! NICE SHOT!

Virus: I am good with the diamonds. I had to eat a about half a stack this morning to keep myself together.

[CP] - Happy chirps

[Doc] I'll give you whole blocks next time.

[Doc] -saucy- Well Doe... It looks like I'm going to the bath or the bed. You're free to join me in either. Both will be even warmer with company....

-more explosions-

Doe: ~~ -holds hir hand-

[Doc] It's not as romantic as lightning, but I'll take it. -happy purrs-

[Doc] What will it be... bed, or bath...?

[Doc] Dances gentle fingers along the edge of Does face-

Doe: ....b-bath. -gulps-

[Doc] I was hoping you'd say that..... -offers an elbow- shall we down to the lab?

Doe: -answers by hooking the elbow with his arm- gladly.

[Doc] shivers and bites hir lip excitedly- the two slip out of the room unnoticed.

Virus: About time -goes to watch over sigma as he begins working on the op knocked back lapis sword for Steffan-

Sigma: ... -sleeping quietly, the last pixels of his hair slowly turns back to brown-


	12. Sigma Backstory and Doelings

[CP] - Decides he wants to be outside so starts heading for the door

Sigma: ... -shifts a bit- ..mn...

[CP] - Yowls at the closed door

Virus: -has drawn on sigma's face. Worst chicken scratch doodles ever-

[CP] - Yowls again

Sigma: -wakes up from all the yowling- ....

Virus: -fucks up on doodle because of cp causing a black unibrow on sigma- Oh ehhh hi ^^:

[CP] - Gives one last yowl

Sigma: ....

[CP] - Uses a fire charge to blast the door away so he can get outside

Sigma: -gives him a poke and a patch of Virus' skin turns into a pink color, and sits down, looking at his door- …

Virus: HEY! no messing with my code -angry pout-

Sigma: it should be gone in a minute...

Virus: -sticks his tongue out at sigma-

Virus: should we catch cp btw?

[CP] - Semi-distant yowl

Sigma: ....you do that. I don't even know if I can walk yet.

[CP] - Uses another fire charge to open another door

Virus: okay -uses a tendril to give him a cup of tea and tps after cp, scooping him up- Stop that

[CP] – Hisses

Virus: - demonic static hiss right back at him as his face rips wider-

[CP] - Is completely unaffected

Sigma: .... -sighs, tries to get up, his legs are all shaky- ....

Virus: If you don't stop I will be bringing back a few fleas for you from another server

[CP] - Goes limp in Virus' arms, he's too relaxed from all the recent destruction he participated in

Virus: and I will make sure that they are fire proof too

Virus: Are you serious?!

Virus: -groans in annoyance and tps back-

Sigma: .... -shook his head a bit, taking several steps forward-

[CP] - Small relaxed purrs

Sigma: -leans on a wall- ...I hate low energy.

Virus: Hm? -still holding cp loosely in his arms- Hmmm What type of energy do you need?

[CP] - Small mew

Virus: -pets cp and scritches behind his jaw-

Sigma: ....the... usual one? -not even sure how to answer that- ...how long was I asleep?

[CP] - Small purr

Virus: Well energy as in thermal, solar, electrical, biochemic, ect.

[Doc] is standing in the main room of hir castle, Doe is pancaked on hir head. -Can you guys come down here? Me and Doe have an annoucment to make.

Virus: -goes over to help sigma to move about with one arm and his tendrils- Coming

[Doc] - Me and Doe made a magnificent discovery togeather almost by accident. Basically if Doe is out of body then the inert statue becomes an in-game item that I can chip up with a silk touch pick and place in my inventory. After that, all I need is a wheel click to make a copy for emergencies.   
Doe, would you like to tell your part personally?

Doe: -ahem- we make kids c:

Doe: WE HAVE THREE NEW KIDS

Doe: I'M SO PROUD

[Doc] Turns pink- They're not really kids! They're more like clones.

Virus: wait what? -drops both sigma and cp- ._. ;

Sigma: .....-on the floor- ..ow.

[CP] - Lands on feet with a grumble

Doe: well yea -flaps gooey arm nubs a bit-

[Doc] The two of us have created some similar copies of Doe that are unique entities with the same powers and intelligence as the original to help cut Doe's workload, and then all of them will have time to hang out and play with the rest of us. So we'd like you guys to welcome them to the server.

Virus: that reminds me of the movie terminator ._.;;;;

[CP] - Decides to find a corner to hunker down in instead

[Doc] Be nice okay. I don't want to scare them, I think it's really important that they feel loved and treated like individuals. You want to call them in Doe?

Virus: Do they share the same memories as doe does or...? -a little worriesome-

[CP] - Finds opening down to the gold room

Doe: well they act a little different than me

[Doc] If they didn't they wouldn't be able to help with Doe's job.

Doe: ...maybe a lot different

Doe: -shrugs-

[CP] - There is the sound of glass breaking

Virus: So they are like physical split personalities?

Doe: you can say that--

Joy: daddy can we go out now?

Doe: IM NOT DADDY

[Doc] sort of. More like alternate uinverse Does.

[Doc] Why? Is that my job?

Virus: oh god please not a repeat of the obsession again

[Doc] Am I dad? Or just the weird uncle?

[CP] - Rejoins the group but isn't visible

Joy: -peeks from the door- We've been here for half an hour. -pouts-

Doe: okay you can come out

Doe: errr your weird uncle is trying to tell them about you guys but eh I guess they take it quite nicely

[Doc] We just wanted you guys to meet some new friends. This is Sigma, and Virus and I can hear CP but not see him, which worries me.

Joy: Ohh my gosh!! -goes over to Sigma- Are you alright, Sir?

Virus: -points to the invisible spiral effect- he's over there

[CP] – Purrs

[Doc] Someone was in my gold room, -grins-

Effe: -fixes her hair a bit and typing on a smartphone- Hello there~ -giggles- My name is Effleurer, Effie for short.

[CP] - Flees to take advantage of the invisibility

Sigma: ....i might broke my nose.

[Doc] Sigma? What the nether?

Effe: -flicks tail- Mignon doesn't want to come out. He'd rather be alone.

Virus: sorry sigma ^^; -rubs the back of his head-

Sigma: -gets up- It's fine. -rubs his slightly red face from being dropped-

[Doc] - Hey Mig, if you come out we'll help you face your room with obsidian.

Joy: Do you need assistance? -helps him up and supports him- You look terrible, dear Sir... I can help you if you want to.

[Doc] You're such a sweetheart dear.

Effe: -sees Virus- Hii Virus! You like my new outfit?

[CP] - Explodes another door so he can get outside

[Doc] I hear you you rotten cat

Virus: Uh...... looks good? -unsure and wary-

Effe: I made it from-- Oh my. -looks at the door- ....-crosses arms- Boo! Now I want to clean that up!

Mignon: -peeks, mumble mumble-

Doe: -looks at Doc- Well, everything seems good c:

Virus: oh god... it's the bathing hygenenic one... I think -referring to Effe-

Effe: -takes out a net from her purse- I'm going to catch that naughty cat!!

[Doc] are you guys working on your books like we asked?

Effe: -has left to chase the CP-

Mignon: -pulls out book-

[Doc] Well... at least it saves me the trouble.

Joy: I did, Uncle. -smiles sweetly, tending on Sigma- I know a lot about herbal remedies, this should help you.

[CP] - Is exploding any nearby creepers

Sigma: ... -confused as heck, never really tended to very gently- -not sure to be flattered or run away-

[Doc] Is absolutely levitating with pride.-

Effe: -drops the net on the cat- Ha! -flaps wings-

[CP] - Hisses and launches fire charge at the net

Effe: -grabs fire charge- yosh!

[CP] - Uses claws on net

Effe: You know, kitty... -takes out pictures of the cat in the most embarassing moments-

Effe: Imagine when allllll of your creepypasta friends see this!

[CP] - Glares at pictures

Effe: I can put them up on instagram~ -fans self with it-

Effe: -whispers- I heard Slendy gets on there lots

[CP] - Hits the pics with a fire charge

Effe: I have alll of them on my pc, several harddisks and phone too! -carries the cat in the net- If you're being mean I'll upload them as you watch

Effe: so be a goooddd kitty~

[CP] – grumbles

Effe: -pulls him to her arms and hugs-

[CP] - Hisses and tries to swat

Effe: -whispers- and if you're good I'll give you a picture of Lie in a cute outfit.

[CP] – Huffs

[CP] - Grumbles as potion starts to wear off

Effe: -goes back with the cat- I found the kitty~

Joy: -has pretty much babied Sigma at this point with so much love-

Sigma: .... -stone faced but mentally melts-

Virus: -keeps close to the farthest wall from the 'kids/clones' -

[Doc] What's the matter Virus? They're harmless.

[CP] - Joins Virus once out of Effe's grip

[Doc] Well okay, they are divine, but come one. They're just as nice as can be. I'm so proud of you kids, you're all so helpful. -wipes tears-

[CP] - Flicks ears as he hears the puddings somewhere in the house

Speve: -muffled screaming-

Speve: -is suddenly poofed into the room- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -loud laughing-

[CP] - Perks up

Effe: ooh! Toki makes a status update~ -twitters-

Mignon: -still half-peeking from the room- ....

Joy: -is now pretty much letting Sigma rest on xer lap-

[Doc] Mig? I brought you the dyes you asked for. Sigma might teach you how to paint if you asked him nicely.

[CP] - Is seriously beginning to wonder why he's still sitting amongst this bizarre scene

Virus: I rather... just playing it safe

[CP] - Stretches and decides to see if he can get into Doc's chests

[CP] - Manages to open one of the smaller chests

[CP] - Starts rummaging

[Doc] Looking for more things to destroy?

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] hisses at Virus- You'll hurt their self-esteem doing that. They've had very little social interaction so far... Okay Effie has joined at least ten different internet social sites, but I mean irl is important too!

[CP] - Flings a random bucket out of the chest

[Doc] Doe be a dear and catch that please, I don't want to jostle you.

Doe: -nods and flops off, goes to get the bucket-

[Lie] - Doc? Everything okay? I heard a few explosions.

[CP] - Perks up

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] Aw, I meant for you to just catch it with your tail. Do you want your body since you're already up?

[Doc] Oh, just Cp using his fire charge on the mobs.

[Lie] - Enters room that everyone else is in Oh, there's a lot of people here

[CP] - Rubs up against Lie

[Lie] - Yes yes, hello to you to

[Doc] Lie, you met the kids already right? I thought I at least saw you talking to Joy about fishing or something yesterday.

Virus: Hey there is nothing wrong of being cautious

Virus: I rather be safe than sorry

[Lie] - Oh right, it's good to see you guys again!

Joy: -runs fingers along Sigma's hair-

Sigma: -asleep again, seems content-

Effe: LIEEE -hugs her and jumps up and down-

[Lie] - Squeaks since she isn't fond of being touched

[CP] - Hisses and swats at Effe

[Doc] Shakes hir head at Virus.- So suspicious...

Virus: hey don't judge me for what I had to go through.

[Lie] - Virus, a little help here?

[Doc] But they didn't do anything to you. Please don't punish them just because they're part of Doe.

Virus: uhm... Er... I suppose? -looking at Lie- Hm? Hmmmm -shrugs and nods- True... Sorry doe. Just paranoid. -goes over to Lie and assets on what he should do first-

Effe: -lets go- Oops! Sorry

[Lie] - Thank you Effe

Effe: you're just so cute I couldn't resist o//o Anyway I made a dress for you!

[Lie] - Uhhhh, thanks Effe. (Doesn't usually wear dresses or skirts)

Virus: -shrugs his shoulders as it seems the problem solved itself and goes back to the wall-

[Doc] Effe is all about something called Pintrest. I don't get the appeal personally.

[Lie] - Notices Speve an goes to pick him up Oh Speve, what are you doing here?

[CP] – Grumbles

Virus: Oh god that place. That place sucks you in terribly and never letting you go. Too many good ideas with that pintrest site

[Lie] - Cuddles Speve

[CP] - Gives Virus a "wtf" look

[Doc] What was your poison out there CP? Reddit? 4Chan?

Speve: ppfffrtrt~~

[CP] - Glares since he really isn't into any of them

Virus: I vote creepypasta

[CP] - Gives an "Are you fucking kidding me" look since he literally lives with them

Virus: -troll grin-

[TLOT] - Oh good. That little spud is going to give me and CG hearts attacks running off like that.

[Lie] - It's fine TLOT, he's just a little sweet heart

[TLOT] grins- Just don't hug him too hard, he'll get stuck to your shirt.

[Lie] - Tenses slightly at not knowing how hard is too hard with Speve

Cgpuddin: -appears in little puffs of fire and clings to speve with a scare look like he thought speve was dead-

[Lie] - Moves a hand to support CG It's okay CG, he's fine

Cgbpuddin: -sticky tears-

[TLOT] Hey kids, Virus, Lie, Doc, CP, Sigma, wait... where's your hubby Doc?

Virus: Wait they are married now too?

[Doc] HUFFS I'm nobodies wife and you know it!

[CP] - Yowls and bats at Lie's leg

[Doc] Where's your husband TLOT?

[TLOT] Taking a much needed shower...

[Lie] - Oh calm down CP, I'm allowed to hold the puddings

[TLOT] Just watch out for CG, he's a fireball.

[Lie] - Starts singing softly to the puddings

Cgpuddin: -huffs a small little fire flick after he calms down-

[Doc] Is looking around for Doe but not seeing xem. Rummages in hir inventory and takes out Doe's body before positioning it comfortably on a block -

[CP] - Huffs and lays down on Lie's feet

[Lie] - Looking down at CP Really?

[CP] - Yawns which accidentally releases a fire charge

Speve: -hugs his other pudding friend, purrs-

Doe: -under a bucket- aaaaa

[Doc] Moves the bucket and picks up Doe- How did you manage to do that?

[Lie] - Frowns Why the hell is he able to do that?

[Doc] -Well.. it was needed.

[Lie] - Do I even want to know why?

[Doc] I took him on a griefing trip with Virus, GK, Doe, and Michael...

[Doc] We kinda.. exploded a rival server.

[Lie] Facepalms I don't even want to know

[TLOT] Trust me Lie, they deserved it. Some bitch AI took away Sigma's food bar and left him to tick his hearts down and die.

[Lie] - That's horrible!

[TLOT] - CP donated some code for Sigma so that was his reward.

[Lie] - He... What?

[Doc] Yeah I was shocked too. -cuddles Doe- He really stepped up.

[Doc] BEFORE I promised him anything too

[Lie] - Glances down at CP Seems like there might be something other than murderous intentions inside of him after all

[Doc] Tell that to the kitty pee I found in my boot this morning.

[CP] - Starts purring

[Lie] - Not sure if that's worse or better than vomit

[Doc] - Doesn't matter, I burned it and made a new one. He's a prickzilla through and through.

[Lie] - From what Stevie's told me he used to be really kind and protective

Joy: -now carrying Sigma on hir back without even breaking a sweat- I think I'll bring him back to his room and cook him something. Does anyone want Aglio Olio pasta?

[Lie] - Anything other than minecraftian food sounds wonderful

[Doc] I have zero idea what that is, but I will try it if you make it dear.

[TLOT] Food is food.

[Doc] Mig sweetie. You should watch. You need to learn how to cook. You can't live on Ramen. Okay?

[Lie] - Goes to put the puddings down so they can play, notices a little stickiness on her shirt

[Lie] - Damn, looks like I may have held them for a little too long

[Doc] Is holding Doe who is dribbling from the warmth of hir body, - Haha, a little goo never hurt anyone.

[Lie] - I'm used to worse. Try having horses splashing poopy mud right up into your face.

[CP] - Baps at Lie

[TLOT] Makes a face- Yeaaaah gonna pass on that. There's a reason me and Steve's horses are dead. No food- no poop. Much cleaner.

[Lie] - Lol, I'm used to it so I don't mind. Although I was pissed when CP killed off one of our horses right in front of me

[Doc] I would be too. You don't mess with other peoples tame animals. WTF CP?

[CP] - Sticks tongue out at Doc

[Doc] You're a tame cat CP. How would you like it if someone just killed you for no reason?

[CP] - Flicks tail in irritation

[Doc] I didn't think you'd like that much. Try to use your cat time to work on your sensitivity.

[Lie] - Sighs Somehow I don't think it will improve in that area

[CP] - Baps at Lie's leg again

[Lie] – What?

[CP] - Mews and stands on hind legs

[Doc] Do you need a sand block again? Either to poop or write on?

[CP] - Glares at Doc

[Doc] I'd be proud of you for requesting it rather then blowing my door off the hinges or doing it on the floor.

[Doc] do you want it or not?

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] readjusts Doe to free up a hand and sneaks a kiss on their head before plunking down the granular block.-

[CP] - Jumps up and sloppily starts writing I'll have you know I did have my reasons for killing the animal

[Doc] and that would be?

[CP] - To make it easier for the enderman to keep her in a certain area. It wouldn't have been able to keep up if she had a horse

[Doc] Somehow that doesn't make me less disgusted with you.

[CP] - I have my methods just as you have yours Doctor. Although if my brother hadn't shown up I probably would have ended up killing her on accident

[Doc] frowns- You got to see me in my destructive element. That's a very vulnerable position for me. Are you going to use it as a way to twist the knife now?

[TLOT] Doc... you don't have to tell him anything.

[CP] - No, rather it was a rather pleasing sight

[Doc] That's because you just love to drag everyone down to where you live.

[CP] - Only because it's such a freeing feeling to kill

[Doc] It's not the killing CP. I don't take joy in ending lives. I'm not you.

[CP] - Stretches Perhaps someday you will

[TLOT] Please don't, you'll regret it later.

[Doc] -is actually angry- No I won't. I've never been like that and I never will be. I don't kill for fun!

[CP] - Careful Doctor, your anger is showing

[Lie] - That's enough CP

[TLOT] I can't watch this....

Doe: -is back at his body and approaches Doc-

[Doc] I'm not a killer Cp...

Doe: Hey, baby, look here.

[Doc] I... I make endings.... and beginnings...

Doe: Doc. Doctor, look at me.

[Doc] I see you Doe. I'm not hysterical. I'm just misunderstood.

Doe: -wears a golden sparkly afro- ....

Doe: -takes it off- i guess it doesn't work

[Lie] - Doc, I'll take CP tonight

[Doc] You're so cute.

[Doc] Thank you.... he's making me so upset. I'm gettin geven less sleep then I usually do...

[Lie] - Which is why I'm taking him. Doe, I'm asking you to make sure that Doc get's all the rest they needs

Doe: -hoists Doc up on his arms- Sure.

Doe: -kisses hir forehead-

[Doc] curls warmly they're just glad to be held-

[Doc] I just want to finish things when they're done, you know?

[Doc] i like to pull down the curtains and turn off the lights when the show is over.

[Doc] sometimes that means knocking down the last of the ruins so the jungle can come in....

[CP] - huffs and turns towards Lie

[CP] - Well then, tonight should be interesting

[Lie] - Misbehave and I will not hesitate to throw you in with my wolves. Plus I still have Virus' enderman standing guard

[Doc] burrows softly against Does chest. - I'll sleep, but please stay with me...

[Lie] - TLOT, I would very much appreciate it if you could lend me a lead so I can take CP back to my place

[Doc] Just take the carrier, tis' in the trunk by the stairs...

[CP] – Hisses

[TLOT] -Snatches CP and buckles the lead around him before he can get away. -

[CP] - Tries to attack TLOT's hands

[TLOT] -teleports-

[TLOT] not fast enough

[Lie] - Grabs the other end of the lead

[Lie] - Oh settle down CP, it's not like you haven't done this to me before

[TLOT] Oh! Irony that.

[Lie] - Irony indeed

[CP] – Growls

[TLOT] I could get you a blanket and we could make him a nice purrito to carry him home in.

[Lie] - That would probably make travel faster instead of me having to drag him

[CP] - Hisses and struggles to get away

[TLOT] As you wish. -produces a blanket and quickly rolls CP up in it with just his head showing out of the bundle.

[CP] - Many angry noises

[Lie] - Thanks TLOT

[CP] - Angry yowl

Doe: -had taken Doc off to bedroom-

Effe: -is probably off to make more dresses-

Mig: ... -just sort of watches from the door frame-

[TLOT] Anytime. -Rubs CPs ears. - Mignon, is there any chance you'd walk Lie home?

[Lie] - (Says name with French accent because name is French) Mignon? Why are you hiding sweetheart?

[CP] - Starts readying a fire charge

[TLOT] They're shy. Can't blame them really. They're only a few days old after all.

[TLOT] Holds a slimeball directly in front of CPs face- Don't

[CP] – Growls

[Lie] - If Doc needs more time away from CP just let me know, alright TLOT?

Mig: ...I....

[TLOT] You know Doc feels responsible. I don;t think they'll let you keep him for long. We're all so worn out from taking care of everyone.

[Lie] - Doc has no reason to feel responsible. It's his own damn fault that he's in this mess. Yes Mignon?

Mig: ....do I have to...? -closes door a little more now-

[TLOT] They're trying to take pressure off me as well since I swore I'd watch over the puddings.

[Lie] - Oh Mignon, of course not, but if you do then I could teach you some songs

[Lie] - Well, I bet over all the two puddings are easier than CP. But if you ever want somebody else to watch them so you can have some alone time with Steve, just let me know

[TLOT] It's okay Mig, you can come out. Honestly I don't know why you're so timid, you have the best powers out of your brethren.

Mig: -peeks and walks out from behind the door- ... -nods-

[Lie] - Is that a nod saying yes you do want to learn some more songs?

[TLOT] Yeah -looks tense- I'm not getting enough 'us' time. It's making me more stressed out then usual. I can give the puddings to Doc for an hour or so but then they have to watch CP like a hawk to make sure he doesn't agiatate CG or injure Speve accidently.

[Lie] - Which is why I'm offering, obviously it's for when I don't have CP, I don't think I'd be able to watch all three at once

[TLOT] - I would never ask you to do that. Even with my powers I'm having trouble, Speve moves like an Enderman. It's no wonder CG goes ballistic trying to keep track of him. It's like Speve is looking for something.

[Lie] - Interesting, perhaps it's something worth looking into more?

Speve: -purrr-

Mig: ... -looks at Speve- ....can I... carry that?

Cgpuddin: -appears in a poomph of fire and gaurds speve- jkflsjfkld {{mine}}

[TLOT] I think you have to ask the fierce guardian of fire over here first

[Lie] - Giggles slightly at the sight

Cgpuddin: >: c

[Lie] - I'm sorry CG, I don't mean to offend

[TLOT] He's cute but he'll still toast you like a marshmallow. There's a lot of fight in that brine. It's admirable really.

[CP] – Growls

[TLOT] - I always get emotional when I see other brines who are dedicated to their Steves. I wish it was more common.

[Lie] - Well, from what Stevie's told me CP used to sorta be that way

[TLOT] That makes it all the sadder that it is no longer the case.

[Lie] - Yeah, apparently he was a very protective and caring older brother

[CP] – Grumbles

[TLOT] -is musing- These two little ones cling to togeather in their adversity... Look at CG.... he'd kill for Speve...

[TLOT] - Brother? Ah. I didn;t realize they were that way. Family is always hard...

Speve: -yawns, wriggles-

[Lie] - Nods Stevie really doesn't remember too much from that time, mostly because his form was that of a small child.

Mig: -blinks at CGbrine- ...can I carry him?

[TLOT] whispers- maybe say please?

[TLOT] Or offer to carry them both?

Cgpuddin: -thinks about and the huffs another little green flame before nodding slightly as he crossed his arms-

Cbpuddin: -then does the 'I am watching you' eyes to mig-

[CP] - Suddenly starts throwing hissy fit and squirms as hard as he can

[Lie] - Damn it CP stop that! I might drop you if you don't!

[TLOT] I didnt want to do this, but you're being far too difficult. -Pulls out a bottle of touchie wine and pushes it to CP's lips. -

[CP] – Tenses

[TLOT] Spills some of it on the cat and some of it in CP's mouth-

[CP] - Starts relaxing with a small mew

[CP] – Purrs

[TLOT] Much better. I hate drugging him but it's the only way we get any peace sometimes. The blanket is fuzzy enough, he should be blissing out mostly on the feeling of it rubbing up against him.

[Lie] - Alright. Guess I'm in for a few hours of constant head butting as well then

Mig: -carries Speve gently- ...aha.... -pats him-

[Lie] - Well, shall we go Mignon? And which language of song do you want to learn?

[TLOT] Better then being scratched I'd hope.

[Lie] - He actually hasn't scratched me once

Mig: ...ah... any... is fine.

Mig: ....cute....

[TLOT] His eyebrows are trying to hide in his hairline. -SERIOUSLY?

Speve: rrrrrraaa~~

[Lie] - Everytime I've been around him and Doc he's pretty much obsessively tried to get into my lap, but he hasn't tried scratching me at all.

[TLOT] Hey CG? AaaaYyy kk

[TLOT] -mumbles- Brines are like cats.... we choose a person... and they're the only ones who can tame us...

[Lie] - Hm? What did you say?

[TLOT] Nothing.... just rambling.

[It's nothing he really wants a human to think about]

[Lie] - Alright... Shall we go Mignon?

[Lie] - Mignon? Notices how distracted Mig is by puddings and sighs

[Lie] - Well, looks like I have a few more minutes to spare

[CP] - Mews sleepily

[TLOT] - Awww, he's cute like that. Even I forget what a hellion he is when he's sleeping.

Sigma: -had woken up and wearing a grey t-shirt- …

[TLOT] whispers directly into Lies mind- 'Maybe I should leave a few lines of cat code in him after this is done. Sort of accidently-on-purpose...'

[Lie] - Giggles softly Somehow I don't think he'd appreciate that

[TLOT] You're awake brother. Are you feeling any better? Your color seems to have improved.

[TLOT] 'You're assuming he'd know...'

[Lie] - I get the feeling that he's very familiar with his own code

[Lie] - (@ Sigma) Hello, I don't believe we've met

[TLOT] Suddenly puts a lot of strange pressure on Lie that makes her weak in the knees. She's suddenly questioning things she was sure were true only seconds before. It's frightening. 'He may be good with codes, but I'm better with twisting up memories.' -the pressure ceases as quickly as it came and leaves her slightly dizzy

[Lie] - Pants slightly Wha... What the hell?

[TLOT] Shhhhh...

Sigma: I... uhm... -not sure what's happening- ....

[TLOT] Nothing to worry about. We were just discussing CP here and Lie got a little sleepy.

[Lie] - Nods numbly, still a little shaky

[TLOT] Oh, I actually made this for Sigma -said cheerfully- but you can have one too Lie, here. -Passes them each a glowing health potion.

[Lie] - Thanks. Pockets it for later

[TLOT] - You slept for a long time Sigma. Hows your new GUI look?

[Lie] - Mignon? We really should be going.

Sigma: ....GUI...?

Mignon: h-ha...? yes....

[TLOT] Keep her safe Mig, I'm trusting you. And please don't use lightning on the mobs with Lie nearby, she only has one life. Okay?

[Lie] - I'll see you tomorrow TLOT, it was good seeing you again Virus.

Mig: ah... okay....

[TLOT] Your heads up, health readings and such. I was told you can see code, but I bet it looks different then it did before. The snoozing sourpuss over there donated some code to help you heal. You also got some of my blood/energy and Doc reset a bunch of your paramenters.

[TLOT] Safe journey. All of you.

Sigma: ... -just realized he has one- ....I think I've.. seen this somewhere before....

Mig: -nods, accompanies Lie-

[TLOT] Eh, you'll get used to it. We'll OP you once we're sure you won't just start ticking down again. For now though you need to take of yourself. Just eat and sleep until you're steady on those multiple legs of yours again.

Sigma: ....eat...?

[TLOT] Yeah....you know.. food? I know I don't have to eat much, but a Brine that eats nothign at all is rare as hell.

Sigma: .... -confused- ...

[TLOT] You ate a potato with some attached code when we were working on you. You don't remember?

Sigma: .... -tries to remember- .... -shook his head-

[TLOT] Though maybe it didn't look like much without your goggles..

[TLOT] Speakign of such, here- passes them over. -I didn't want you to crush them rolling around in your sleep. [They were on his head]

Sigma: ... -takes it- .... -wears it- ....thank you...

Sigma: ....how... do I eat...?

[TLOT] And now that you can see. Take a look at this. Wait.. what?

[TLOT] wow.. okay...

[TLOT] - Let's have uh... what do I have that's soft?

Sigma: ...slime balls?

[TLOT] NONONO, I mean food,something not too chewy...

[TLOT] maybe some onion soup? And a bit of bread... pulls out food from a trunk . You can drink, can't you?

Sigma: ...drink.... -his eyes narrowed- .... it's... rare....

[TLOT] Offers Sigma a warm bowl full of thin soup with small bits of vegetables in it. - Try drinking this. It's mostly broth but it will be good for you.

Sigma: ... -takes it- ....

[TLOT] Just try a little.

Sigma; .... -sips it a bit from the bowl- …

Sigma: ...it's... good....

[TLOT] - Nods in approval- Okay try this. -rips a chunk of bread off and passes it over- Dip it in the broth and eat it. Just chew it a little and swallow it. The soup should make it easier.

Sigma: ... -takes it, but he still looks like a kid who ate himself for the first time- ....

[TLOT] Here, you're doing good. -Gives the rest of the bread and sits down across from Sigma on the sand block CP was using. - Do you... want to talk about it?

Sigma: ....talk... about...?

[TLOT] Your seed brother... the AI that enslaved you... how did it get so bad? Did you... love her?

Sigma: ....no...

Sigma: ... -rubs thumbs at the edge of the bowl, seeing the bread sink a little- ....she want me to give her my everything... as return for power...

[TLOT] I guess that's a small silver lining. Love is glorious, but it can make so so vulnerable too....

[TLOT] What good is power when the whole world is reduced to ashes in the process?

Sigma: ...i didn't mind back then...

Sigma: ....me and my brother... we are glitched together in a world...

Sigma: ....He... well... there are two of us instead of one steve... so... we spend our days together... we build... we... we found out.... about how to live.... we ate... we sleep... like what normal humans do.... I... I don't remember... all of them... though... it's murky...

Sigma: ....one day players come to our world... uhm... They are bad players....

Sigma: ...they....

[TLOT] Hisses- I've heard stories....

Sigma: ....they think it's funny... locking my brother in our house... set it on fire....

[TLOT] People think we are bad, human greifers are so much more cruel....

Sigma: ...I watched behind.... some trees.... -at this point is mumbling, his grip on the bowl shakes a little-

[TLOT] It's okay Sigma, it's all in the past, they can't hurt you now..

[TLOT] Just drink, eat your food, take your time.

[TLOT] I'm not going anywhere.

Sigma: ....I want them dead... I ran away but I want them dead...

Sigma: I see what they can do... I want to do it too....

Sigma: ....so.... the sun answered me.... and she lend her hand....

Sigma: She want me to sacrifice my body for her.... I did and....

[TLOT] His eyes are wide but he's trying not to show his horror-

Sigma: I woke up and I... my eyes can glow... and so I killed them...

[TLOT] You took the eyes for revenge and it consumed you didn't it?

Sigma: I pulled out their codes one by one like unraveling a cloth by its strings....

Sigma: ...yes... I did....

Sigma: ....I... I don't... know what to do next.... she told me that she can make him live again if I pledge her my loyalty....

Sigma: ...but.... I....

[TLOT] I'm sure that was a lie

Sigma: ...she was not lying...

Sigma: ...he lived.... I was so happy....

Sigma: .... -just stares at the soup- ....

[TLOT] so why was the world destroyed then? Surely he did not reject what you'd made of yourself to retrieve him?

Sigma: ....It's my fault... -whispers-

[TLOT] - Please tell me Sigma, I want to understand.

Sigma: ....

Sigma: ....I tried to....

Sigma: ...shelter him...

Sigma: I... I don't want players near him... so... I locked him up... I didn't know it's wrong....

Sigma: ....I fed him... I talked to him... but he isn't happy.... he want friends...

[TLOT] - You were only trying to protect him... if you didn't know.. how can you blame yourself?

Sigma: ...I... I didn't let him... I didn't want him to make friends with anyone...

Sigma: he starts to throw fits at me so I... beat him up... because whenever I threw a hissy fit, Mistress hit me...

Sigma: he hated me after I broke his arm...

[TLOT] - She taught you poorly...

Sigma: ...he didn't want to eat... didn't want to talk... didn't want to listen...

Sigma: a stick and.... two cobblestones... -his hands trembles-

[TLOT] - Oh gods... I'm so sorry.

Sigma: ....When I came back he.....

Sigma: ...h-he..... -drops the bowl-

[TLOT] Is at his side in a flash. His arms wrap around the larger brine as if he could hug the pain away.

Sigma: I... I-I.... -his voice cracked and he looked like he's in shock-

[TLOT] I'm sorry brother. I could make you forget it, if you wish...?

[TLOT] It sounds as if you have little enough to remember that does not cause you pain.

Sigma: .... -gripping tightly on him- ...I didn't.. M-mean to...

Sigma: I m-made Fledge k-kill himself....

Sigma: I didn't.... I... I'm sorry... I'm...

[TLOT] I've done things too brother, foolish words and deeds in the heat of the moment that I still regret. I understand.

Sigma: -heaves, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes- I didn't... mean... t-to...

[TLOT] pulls back a little and offers a wool square. - it's okay. Just let it out.

Sigma: -takes it and covers his face with it, shaking a little. He's sobbing quietly-

[TLOT] I'm so sorry for your loss. But blaming yourself will only poison what few good memories you may have. Your intentions were pure but misguided, and you were led and tricked each step of the way until now.

[TLOT] Does speaking of this give you any relief? It seems you've been holding these feelings inside for a long time.

Sigma: -didn't answer, trying to calm himself down. After a while he nodded-

[TLOT] rubbing his shoulders as if to try and perk him up- Good. I don't know if you know this, but you have another family now. All of us. Your brothers Brine.

[TLOT] You're going to have to get used to having friends now.

[TLOT] Because none of us have any intentions of leaving you alone!

Sigma: -lowers his hands and the kerchief- ....

[TLOT] Hey, You should have seen those glorious bastards riding off to take revenge on your behalf. They wanted blood just because someone hurt a brother. And most of them don't trust, or even like, one another much but they were united for you.

Sigma: ...I don't understand.... I never... talked to most of you.... before...

[TLOT] It didn't matter, especially for Doc, xe saw how close to death you were and those eyes fired up... I could barely see hir face. We all feel strongly about what happens here, it's bigger then any of us alone. When one is hurt; the others swarm and sting, it's the way of this seed.

Sigma: ....can.... can I ask for... a favor...?

[TLOT] what is it?

Sigma: ...Do you know.... why I am... I... uhm....

Sigma: ...protective.... of Steven...

[TLOT] - soft smile- Does he remind you of your brother?

Sigma: ....codes... once... once they don't hold on to each other they.... disperse... to the void...

Sigma: and one day... they... remember.... and they reform again.... but... but when they already wandered far, far away....

[TLOT] Is he your brothers spirit in a different body?

Sigma: ...no... completely different person... but same codes.....

[TLOT] So you protect him.... but he is terrified of you.... and that breaks your hearts all the more...  
Sigma: he's... uhm... 'reincarnation'....

Sigma: .....he remembers.... I'm dangerous....

Sigma: ....I want him to be happy.. even if he doesn't ever talk to me... I'm fine... with it...

[TLOT] what would you have me do? I'm already the defender of this seed.

Sigma: ....just... don't hurt him....

[TLOT] Why would I hurt him? He's as innocent as a kitten.

Sigma: ....there is... something I knew about him....

Sigma: ...where I come from... when there are two steves in a seed.... one is a brine...

Sigma: ....he is the brine... and one day.... his powers will wake up....

Sigma: ....if he.... changes... he becomes strange.... he destroy things... please don't kill him....

[TLOT] Even if he changes, he wouldn't stand a chance against me brother. But I would not harm him. It would be unessesary when I could simply contain him until he's once more in control of himself.

[TLOT] I'm wise enough to see when someone is simply out of their head and needing quiet to calm themselves.

[TLOT] You realize that your over-protectiveness will make his awakening harder, do you knot?

[TLOT] He has the innocent mind of a child, too blind to even see the hearts he's breaking...

Sigma: ...I don't know how to raise someone.... I'm sorry....

[TLOT] So many of us were forced to struggle all alone. No one would blame you.

[TLOT] But if you want him to be happy; you have to let him grow up. It would be better for him to find his power in increments then have it wash over him like a tidal wave and leave him gasping on the shore.

Sigma: .... -nods- ...I'm... I might be.. too protective... at times... though...

[TLOT] We could change him Sigma. Annoint him with something from each of our brothers. A few pixels, a dribble of blood, a handful of code. Bring his power back in stages so he doesn't go berzerk with the rush....

[TLOT] Michael took the eyes willingly. He still has his own mind. He only shares his masters thoughts because he wanted to be an extension of him.

Sigma: ....can we do it...?

[TLOT] How do you think we healed you Sigma? I and CP and even Doc... They may not look like a brine, but they have the eyes and a hellacious glitch to match. We each have something unique to give. We only have to show him that it's safe.

Sigma: ....-nods- .....I... have to clean that mess... -looks at the floor-

[TLOT] -I'll clean it up, and I'll even bring you more food. It sounds like you and me have a lot of plotting to do....

Sigma: ....thank you....

[TLOT] - It's no problem. Doc decided to trust you and I'm going to do the same.... Welcome home Sigma.

Sigma: ....home...

[Player Sigma_SpiderBrine~ has joined the server]


	13. Virus and Lie

[Lie] - VIRUS! YOU NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOUR ENDERMAN!

Virus: What is wrong with them?

[Lie] - Nothing, it's just a little hard to keep an eye on CP when he keeps trying to teleport me away from him

Virus: I will have another enderman babysit him for you then

[Lie] - He's a cat right now, it's not necessary

Virus: he can still shoot fireballs

[Lie] - Besides, he hasn't actually tried to harm me as a cat

Virus: that is becuase he likes you

[Lie] - I doubt that

Virus: he is conflicted

[Lie] - scoffs Yeah, conflicted over killing me or not

Virus: it's the bet vs him falling for you.

Virus: noticed how pissy he gets when we get close to you?

[Lie] - And just how are you so certain about this?

Virus: -grins crookedly- I was in his head and he did not like how I pointed it out he blushed furiously in denial

[Lie] - Begins blushing herself Wha- what were you doing in his head?

Virus: I asked permission first.

[CP] - Spots Virus and crouches

Virus: before he had the sandblock. I was in his head to talk with him and him to actually talk back

[Lie] - I'm surprised he let you do that

Virus: I think he was frustrated and that is why he let me in

[Lie] - Folds arms Well, I don't know why he was frustrated then, but so far he's been pretty docile since the touchie wine TLOT gave him last night wore off

[Lie] - Well, other than throwing a minor hissy fit at your enderman after about the fifth time they teleported me away

Virus: Well if he smartens up and doesn't endanger you I might ease the enderman's order a little bite

[Lie] - So far he hasn't, and he had the entire night while I was sleeping to do so

[Lie] - He actually pretty much stayed at the end of my bed all night

Virus: Oh?

[Lie] - Yeah, well, either at the end of the bed or trying to lay on top of me

Virus: Hmmm All right. I will tell the enderman to not teleport you away from unless he tries to hurt you, but still there to watch

[Lie] - Thank you, although they may have to switch back to the old orders when CP gets changed back

[CP] – Yowls

[Lie] - What is it CP?

Virus: Fair enough

[CP] - Races past both of them

[Lie] - He's been doing a lot of that lately, not sure why

Virus: meh lets follow him

[Lie] – Alright

[CP] - Races downstairs to Lie's working area

Virus: -continues to follow-

[CP] - Jumps up on edge of lava pool, swatting at embers

Virus: Hm?

[Lie] - No idea, he's done this a couple of times while I've been down here

[Lie] - I think he misses being able to jump into lava

Virus: Hmmm I should ask doc... wait you know what? How about you make him a fire resist potion, Lie? One for you and one for him

[Lie] - I'm not that good at brewing, I've already exploded a couple of stands trying

Virus: Oh well then here. Do you have all the ingredients?

[Lie] - I don't know, but the current brewing stand is right over there and ingredients should be in the chests around it

Virus: okay. Thanks -goes over to the chest and rummages through it- Oh do you have some lapis by chance?

[Lie] - Yeah, over by my enchanting station

Virus: May I use a couple?

[Lie] - Sure. Goes and retrieves some

[Lie] - Brings back about a quarter of a stack Is this enough?

Virus: Oh wow, that is more than plenty. I only really needed two ^^; but thank you

[Lie] - No problem. Plops down a wood block to sit on so she can watch Virus

[CP] - As soon as he realizes that Lie is sitting down runs over to get in her lap

Virus: -he skillfully starts brewing the potions and crushes two lapis into dust then places the dust into the potions. It glows brighter due to the lapis dust and he swirls it, making it bubble more before placing it into the brewer stand- And now we wait

[Lie] - I've never heard of lapis being used in potions

Virus: you don't but I can manipulate its code with ease into what ever else I want

[Lie] - Interesting. Absentmindedly starts petting CP, causing him to purr

Virus: So in these potions, I manipulated the code to extend the duration of the poitions

[Lie] - So they'll last longer than normal? That's a handy trick

Virus: Yep ^_^ -puffs his chest out proudly-

[Lie] - Giggles softly Any other tricks up your sleeve?

[CP] - Rolls onto his back to expose his underside

[Lie] - Rubs his belly without even thinking about it

Virus: Tendrils that can change into what ever substance I desire, as long as I have consumed it. I have a long tongue?

[CP] - Quickly flips back over

[Lie] - Well at least you have abilities, I'm just a normal human

[Lie] - Who can spawn infinite water buckets

Virus: Meh. Honestly I wished I was still my old self.

[Lie] - I know the feeling. It took me some time to get used to my new appearance

Virus: Oh right you are from the real world aren't you

[Lie] - Yeah, and most people my age don't have white hair

Virus: Stress happens and well there has been rainbow haired beings here too

[Lie] - Correction, it is very rare for it to naturally occur. Normally you'd have to dye your hair or bleach it

Virus: -nods- I see. Well at least it is common on the net to see that

[Lie] - smiles Yeah. Actually my hair was similar to CP's hair color, just not as red

Virus: Oh so that is burnette correct?

[Lie] - Yup. My eyes also changed color, they were brown, but now they're pale blue

Virus: I see. Aka he force you to become your minecraft skin?

[Lie] - I'm not sure if he forced it, or if that's what just happens

Virus: I think it varies

[Lie] - It's something he's never explained to me

[Lie] - The others he's dragged in have changed to match their minecraft skins as well

Virus: That is most likely the case then. I am sure if you asked Doc I am sure he code help you look like your old human self.

[Lie] - Nah, I've gotten used to looking like this now.

[Lie] - Um, should the potion be boiling over like that?

Virus: -looks back- Hmmm yep I just got to wait for it to stop boiling now

[Lie] - Alright... Is unsure about the boiling potion

[CP] - Yawns before pressing himself closer to Lie

[Lie] - Yes yes CP, I know your there

Virus: See he likes you

[Lie] - I'm still not certain about that Virus. I don't know how much of this is him, or just the cat instincts

Virus: Well if it just cat instincts then he won't know or mind that I start flirting with you~

[Lie] - Begins blushing furiously

[CP] - Hisses at Virus

Virus: See? I only merely said something and he reacted. I didn't even get close -goes to the brewing stand and checks the potions-

[Lie] - Just sits there blushing

[CP] - Baps Lie's arm

Virus: -plays around with the potions and walks up to them- Here these are for the both of you guys. Fire resist for a full day.

[Lie] - Takes the potions Full day huh? It will probably take me half of that to actually get the courage to actually touch the lava

Virus: -motions her drick up and using a tendril bring over a bowl, pouring the potion into it and giving it to Cp- Drink up

Virus: it has to be used quickly

[Lie] - Raises bottle as a toast before drinking it.

[CP] - Quickly drinks it before running over to the lava

[Lie] - Chokes a little Oh wow, that's bitter

Virus: sorry ^^;

[Lie] - No, should have expected that since I've tasted healing potions before, and those are worse

Virus: -snickers-

[CP] - Happily splashes down into the lava

[Lie] - Looks over at the lava God damn this goes against all of my instincts

[Lie] - Approaches the lava and holds her hand above it

Virus: -tps behind her and 'bumps' her into the pool- 7w7

[Lie] - Yelps and flails a little as she falls in

[CP] - Hisses at Virus

Virus: -snickers- Oh shush it cp

[Lie] - VIRUS THAT WASN'T FUNNY! I WASN'T READY!

Virus: Just think the lava as thicker water. You are still alive.

[Lie] - That doesn't change the fact that my instincts were screaming "We're gonna die!"

Virus: it was funny. Kinda like pushing someone into a cold lake. No harm but still sucks and it's funny

[Lie] - Splashes a handful of lava at Virus

Virus: e3e Don't make me come in there -grins-

[Lie] - Don't you dare, there's only three blocks worth of space and you're big.

Virus: I can take us to a bigger pool ;p

[Lie] - Blushes and starts trying to get out Nope

Virus: HAHAHAHA

[CP] - Glares at Virus

Virus: Oh hey I wasn't gonna leave you behind either cp

[CP] - Hisses before trying to follow Lie

[Lie] - You know, Steven and TLOT could benefit from your potions

Virus: In what way?

[Lie] - Because from what Doc's told me, they have a very short amount of time that they can have fun in the lava

[Lie] - Looks down at clothes I'm going to need to change my clothes

Virus: your clothes will be fine unless you take them off

Virus: and please don't do that

[Lie] - I wouldn't do so in front of you, although a certain little fuzz ball did manage to make his way into my room while I was changing earlier

[CP] - Shakes lava off of his coat

Virus: Well he is a pervert

[Lie] - I honestly don't think he would be doing it as much if it weren't for the fact that he knows it makes me uncomfortable

[Lie] - I've always been conscious about showing off my body

Virus: Maybe I should roam around naked around him, minding where ever you are at the time

[Lie] - Blushes scarlet NO! Nonononononononono

[CP] - Growls at Virus

Virus: I won't be naked around you

[Lie] - No, but now the image is in my head

[Lie] - An image which I don't think will be going away for a little while at least

Virus: Ah trust me. When you think I look under is well... er... you know what nevermind

[Lie] - Good call

[Lie] - So, anything you wanna do while your here?

[CP] - Is trying to figure out how easily he could trip up Virus

Virus: I guess I am just babysitting cp

[Lie] - There's really no need, like I said earlier, he's been pretty docile since the touchie wine wore off

[CP] - rubs against Lie

Virus: Well I guess... but still. The bugger can spit fire charges now

[Lie] - He hasn't tried since TLOT threatened him with a slime ball last night

Virus: oh? -raises a brow-

[Lie] - Yeah, CP was throwing a hissy fit and tried to fire one while I was holding him. TLOT held a slime ball over his mouth, pretty much threatening to gag him if he did fire it

Virus: damn.

[Lie] - He was also the one who drugged him with the touchie wine

[Lie] - Although I hope Doc is alright, CP really did push them the wrong way last night

[CP] - goes and scratches at door

[Lie] - Yeah yeah, I'm coming

Virus: oh?

[Lie] - Opens door for CP Yeah, he was using the sand block to talk and started taking jabs at Doc's destructive side

Virus: I see.

[Lie] - Hey, have you noticed that CP seems to be favoring one paw more than the other? He's been using the left one more than the right to scratch at things

Virus: Oh right that was my doing. I clipped his claws on the one paw.

[Lie] - Why only one?

Virus: I er... forgot to clip the other because I was distracted

[Lie] - Well if you wanna try catching him to clip the others than go ahead, but I don't think he'd be very happy about it

Virus: If I catching him clawing someone again I will

[Lie] - I'll let you know if I see him doing that then

Virus: Thanks -smiles sweetly-

[CP] - Sets off the dogs barking

[Lie] - Sighs I'm beginning to think he needs to cause a bit of destruction just to appease himself

Virus: -sighs- and I thought my cat was destructive on catnip

[Lie] - He hasn't had any

Virus: I know

[Lie] - I really do wonder how he'll act once he returns to his normal form

[CP] - Hisses and swats at one of the dogs

[Lie] - CP! Stop that!


	14. Doe gets Organs

[Doc] - Doe? I made those... bits.. we were discussing. I'll understand if you changed your mind since we were just idly chatting. And I can always stick them in a jar with the rest of my spare parts. But if you want them, I can install them for you pretty quickly. mwah

[Doc] - Yeah, it's a digestive tract. XD

[Lie] - Dooooooc... Why do you have a wall of guts?

[Doc] Ummm, in case someone gets hurt?

Doe: omfg

[Lie] - Okay... Just gonna go back into the other room

Doe: time to hollow out my body i guess

[Doc] I can help. Won't hurt a bit. Want anythign else while I'm at it?

[Doc] Okay Lie, but you know the rule; if you hear screaming- knock first.

[Lie] - Blushes Why? Why would you even bring that up! I'm not CP! Pretty sure I can tell the difference!

Doe: give me that thing to cover my eyes so I dont panic ^ ^"

[Doc] Anything for you sweetheart. (heart)

[Doc] Wait.. what difference?

[Doc] I'm just generally noisy when I'm over exicited.

[Doc] Doesn't have to be dirty

[Lie] - Doc, normally when people mention screaming and knocking in the same sentence, they mean sex

[Lie] - Normally, which I really should know by now doesn't apply around here

[Doc] .... oh..... (chuckle)

[Doc] Do you want me to clip it in instead of cutting you Doe? Or is that even weirder?

[Doc] I don't want to make cracks.

[Lie] - I think I'll go check on the Doelings, come on CP

[CP] - Want's to attack guts, misses the feeling of ripping them apart

Doe: as long as it's functional in me I guess

[Doc] -washing hands- Of course! There's not much point in doing internal decoration. Besides you can always hop out of your cranial bowl and just watch from a different angle. I've never had a patient who could do that before.

[Lie] - CP, leave them alone

[Doc] Looking sideways- Here, play with this. If you're good I'll give you a bigger peice. - Tosses out an eyeball, it rolls erratically across the stone floor of the lab, leaving a small bloody trail.

[CP] - Pounces and bites down

Doe: true, true.

[Lie] - CP, I think the point was NOT to destroy it immediately

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] He's too excited. If he doesn't want to bat it around, I'l give him somethign better. -roots around in a trunk-

[Doc] Here, have a spleen, it's full of blood. I can always clean the floor later

[CP] – ATTACK

[Doc] Great now I gotta wash my hands again.

Virus: -tps into a table that wasn't there before- oof miscalculated

[Lie] - Sorry about that Doc

[Lie] - Hey Virus

[Doc] It's okay, but I do think there's an important question to be addressed. Doe, are you okay with me working on you with these guys here? I don't want to embarass you.

[CP] - Splatters some blood onto the walls

[Doc] Raises eyebrow-

Virus: eh -rubs thigh- Uhm... what is happening here?

Doe: -looks- ...uh..

[Doc] It's up to you, I like my patients consenting.

[CP] - Manages to get some blood up on the sky light

[Lie] - That's... Okay even I will admit that's a little impressive

[Doc] I thought you'd drink it rather then making a mess with it.

[CP] – Mews

[CP] - Continues attacking the spleen

[Lie] - Facepalms I'm sorry Doc, I'll help you clean up the blood once he's finished

[Doc] [Doe you don't have to get naked.]

[CP] - Hisses at the water

[CP] - Is completely covered in blood

[CP] - Purrs before trying to rub up against Virus

Virus: .... You did that on purpose didn't you =3=

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] - Virus? Doe was lamenting a lack of guts for more utilitarian purposes and I made some for them, that's all.

Virus: Hm? why is that doc? -picks cp by the scruff of the neck-

[Lie] - Sorry Virus, his good behavior only seems to apply to me at the moment

[CP] – Hisses

Virus: Well then when he is back to normal I will get my revenge with him -licks his fangs-

[Doc] -shrugs- Ask Doe. Presumably it just feels nice to park yourself in the bathroom now and again and read a book on the toilet for an actual reason. But someone actually asked me to make some organs. I usually just use them for decoration  
.  
[Lie] - Actually, Doc and I did speak about changing him back recently.

[CP] - Swats at Virus' arm

[Lie] - CP stop that

[Doc] Scowls- Why the hell not? He hasn't learned a damn thing and it's just making TLOT depressed and me stressed out.

Doe: oh. -just lies down-

Virus: -takes advantaged of the clawing and clips his nails- There now you are naked from your weapons

[CP] – Hisses

[Lie] - Doc? Calm down a little, I don't think you want to perform surgery angry

[Doc] I'm not angry, just sad and bitter. Assholes like him make me feel old.

[Doc] Turns and gently hikes up Does clothing. - I'll just clip it, as much as I like stitches I doubt you want me to leave a carved stitchy scar on your chest.

Virus: -carries cp away with him-

[CP] - Growls at Virus

[Doc] Picks up the item/organ and stows it in hir inventory to keep it clean

Virus: love you too you old man

[CP] - Tries to figure out a way to bite Virus

[Doc] Now, this is going to be pretty easy, I could add this in with just code but I'm more comfortable installing it manually. You already have holes in the two places where it needs to be connected anyway.

Virus: Now is there lemon trees here? -looks around-

[CP] - Manages to hook paws around Virus' arm

[Doc] You're going to feel a little static when I push in, are you ready?

Virus: -switches him over to his other hand-

[CP] - Yowls

[Doc] I promise I won't glitch you, I've done this kind of thing to myself so many times.

[Lie] - Virus? What are you doing?

Doe: -nods-

Doe: Yeah, I'm ready

Virus: Well cats don't like citrus things normally, so it should be a nice zing for him

[Lie] - Just be careful.

[Doc] Actually I'm going to come up there with you, I've got lousy leverage. This block is too tall. -climbs up on the table and kneels over Doe-

[Lie] - Wait for me Virus

[Doc] You should stop biting your lip like that. It's distracting....

Doe: -blushes- ...eh.

Virus: sure thing

[Lie] - Catches up and starts walking with Virus Here, let me hold him, he probably won't struggle as much with me

[CP] – Mews

[Doc] Okay, you're not as solid inside as you think you are, it's just MC versus your irl stone body. So I'm just going to make some space. You'll feel a little pressure. -Pushes hir hands down inside of Doe's chest, clipping easily through the outer skin with a crackle of white static. -

Doe: -nods, closes eyes- sorry I'm still a little scared.

[Doc] Leans far forward to kiss Does hair.- No need to be afraid. I only want to help. Just let me know if I'm hurting you. I'm just going to clear away a few stone pixels to make room.

Virus: True but he aint getting it

[CP] - Hisses at Virus

Virus: I will bite you

[Doc] sweeping hands both upwards underneath Doe's neck, and down low to the bottom of their pelvis from the inside. Hir face is ecstatic, xe lives for this kind of thing-

Doe: -shivers-

[Lie] - Virus, just what are you planning on doing once he returns to his original form?

Virus: -grins-

[CP] – Yowls

Virus: -shoves a tendril into his mouth- Enough

[CP] – Glares

[Doc] -whispering- You know, I can taste energy and emotions just like TLOT, and your trust has the most exquisite flavor. I could get drunk on it alone. You're so beautiful.

[Lie] - Reaches out and rubs CP's head lightly

[CP] – Purrs

[Doc] Lays the organs on the surface of Doe's MC skin, they slip under seamlessly. - Now I'll just connect them for you....

[Lie] - Honestly CP, do you have to be so troublesome?

Doe: -nods- Alright....

[CP] - Muffled mew

Virus: I wonder if I kidnapped him out of the server I could then break him... -rubs his chin-

[Doc] works a hand up inside the underpart of Doe's head, there's an audible click like Lego's connecting as xe attaches the esophagus to the back of Doe's rather decorative mouth.

[Lie] - Despite everything I don't think Doc or TLOT would appreciate that

Doe: -gasps a bit- O-Okay! I did not see that coming!

Virus: True but if he doesn't smarten soon, they are gonna be at their of their ropes with and wouldn't care any more

[Doc] is breathing a bit quickly. Obviously way over-excited. Xe's bitten hir own lip now and is sucking idly on the little trickle of blood.-

[Doc] Now for the other end...

[Lie] - I know, if it would convince him to take me back to the real world then I'd encourage you to do it. Not that I can really ask that anymore since I willingly agreed to stay

Virus: Well I know how to leave minecraft but I can't access the real world..... Well.. Not how you are er were?

[Doc] - runs hir hands sensually down the mass of organs, making sure they're organized properly, with the liver resting like a jaunty hat over the delicate stomach and no tangles in the small intestines.

[Lie] - Bumps Virus in a friendly manner with her hip I know, but I do appreciate having you as a friend here Virus. It helps.

[CP] - Muffled angry sounds

[Doc] You can probably feel this, but don't worry, it won't have more then the normal human amount of sensations once I take my hands out of your torso....

Virus: -blushes fainlty- Oh uhm heh. You really think so? -rubs the back of his head-

[Lie] - Very much so

[CP] – Struggles

Virus: -smiles charmingly and blushes more- I didn't think many would see me as a friend. -pushes his tendril slightly more into cp's mouth-

[CP] – Gags

[Lie] - Well I certainly do see you as one. Afterall, not just anyone would give some of their enders as a body guard to someone they barely knew and not expect anything in return. You've been nothing but kind to me Virus. The most obvious thing I can offer is my friendship.

[Lie] - Besides, your also kinda cute.

[CP] - Muffled furious noises

[Doc] Gives the one pixel gallbladder a gentle poke into place. - Everything seems in order.

Virus: Hahahha -blushing faintly more- I am greatfully flattered Lie.

[Doc] grabs the anal end of the large intestine and connects it to the proper hole with a little snap of static. - Thank you for this Doe. You have no idea what it means to me...

[CP] - launches fire charge to clear his mouth of tendril

Virus: -loses part of it- Rude jealous ass -the tendril shimmers with binary coding down to the destroyed tip with a rustic orange and shoves it back into his mouth- I am sorry that this jealous, greedy asshole dragged you here against your will on a lame bet.

Doe: -moans and covers mouth-

Doe: ...s-sorry...

[Lie] - shrugs Honestly? I'm starting to get really used to living here. Besides, if he hadn't then I wouldn't have met you.

[Lie] - Or Doc, or TLOT

Virus: I suppose that is true and another way to look at it -scratches his beard-

[Lie] - Hm, almost looks like you have an idea forming there Virus

[Doc] No need for that. I want you to feel it. I understand that others don't feel the same way about this as I do. They might even find it horrifying. But I so love to help. And you always have you, it's miserable if your body isn't the way you feel it should be.

Virus: Well I know right now how to really get cp to hate me, and you blushing cutely ^_^

[Lie] - ...?

Virus: Asking for an innocent kiss on the cheek

[Lie] - Begins blushing

[Doc] Before I close you up, one last thing... I wouldn't take it out for a kiss, but I would give it a loving touch. - Strokes gentle fingers over Doe's tiny white heart. - For my love.

Virus: Called it

[Lie] - Oh shush

Doe: -shudders- I love that <3

[CP] - Deep angry growling

Virus: -snickers and stick the tip of his tongue out at her- Make me

[Lie] - Don't tempt me

Virus: Hahaha you are too shy to attempt that sort of action, plus I tower over you

[Lie] - Catches Virus off guard by pulling at the collar of his shirt Are you sure about that?

[Doc] removes one hand from Doe's body and uses it to prop hirself over them, and kiss Doe blissfully on the lips. - I was so hoping you'd say that.

Doe: -hugs Doc, smiles-

[Doc] holds the tiny heart gently, stroking it with a gloved thumb. - your ticket home to me....

Virus: Oh o///o .... -smirks- I call your bluff Ma'am. You won't do it. Especially when I am playing you right into my hand. Shall I point out the confliction of me calling you out on not doing it verses falling for my plan of you giving me that kiss on my cheek... or forehead, or some other loophole. -smiles pridefully and chimes- ^w^

Doe: mhmm. -kisses hir forehead-

[Lie] - Hmmm, or I could just do this. Quickly leans in and gives a quick small lick to Virus' cheek I choose neither of your options Virus

[CP] - Is now a snarling angry ball of fluff

Virus: -laughs- Well technically that is still a type of kiss mademoiselle~

Virus: or a type of affection too

[Lie] - Mmmmm, nah Monsiuer. Je ne bis pas tu.

[Does] Slides hir hand smoothly out of Doe, a tiny jag of lighting traces the skin like a ripple as the surface closes behind hir. Xe wraps hir arms around him and lays lanquidly on top of his prone form. Xe peppers Doe's stone cheeks and gooey hair with tiny kisses. - I love you.

[CP] - Multiple fire charges

[Doc] Also I may need to exuse myself to put my undies in the wash. -giggles-

[Doc] Or in one of the lava pits.... XD

Doe: ...oh my~

Virus: Aw come on. That not fair, but hey at least I aint tempted to show you what kiss I would like to have -Due to having the rustic orange color of the tendril the firecharges are absorbed- Nice try Cp. I already predicted you were gonna do that again.

[Lie] - Are you sure he's not suffocating?

[CP] - So many muffled furious sounds

[Doc] you don't have to say it, but you can probably tell by the pressure on your hips which way I'm swinging today... -grins lasciviously-

[Doc] I got a bit too... overstimulated

Virus: it is not that far in his mouth or throat. He still can breath through his nose

[Lie] - If you say so. I believe we were on our way to find some sort of citris?

[CP] - Swatting madly at Virus

Virus: Well cp is batting me with his brineness. I think he is sour enough as it is hahahahah

[Lie] - Laughs Maybe we should see if Doc's done with Doe yet.

[CP] - Furiousness knows no bounds as he tries to yowl

Virus: Sure thing. Now he won't be able to claw anyone anymore

[Lie] - True. Doc did tell me earlier to knock, but there's no door...

[Doc] Fell asleep on Doe-

Virus: do be in the doorframe and be besides before we knock?

[Lie] – Shrugs

[CP] - Still trying to claw Virus

[Lie] - CP, stop that

Virus: So Lie. Tell me a little bit about yourself since we wondered off a little ways

[Lie] - Well, what would you like to know?

Virus: Uhm which ever you want to tell me first?

[Lie] - Laughs well that's specific

Virus: Heh sorry ^^;

[Lie] - hmmm, well, I can play an instrument and sing. I worked with horses out in the real world which has been helpful in game

[Lie] - I'm horrible at math

Virus: Hahah Well you are more artistic than I am

Virus: and Meh math

[Lie] - Very, I love all of the arts. Even though I wasn't too terrifically good, I would paint and draw. And plays were always an enjoyment. In fact I had the complete collection of Shakespeare works.

[Lie] - Starts to become a bit sad at thinking of her old life

Virus: Heh... Well... I can't draw worth shit... When I was able to server jump, I tried giving my younger brother books... Such as shakespear... Wait... I can see if I can get you those books too if you still want.

Virus: Also.... I know another human that isnt from minecraft but from the same existence that you were from.

[Lie] - Really? That would be wonderful! There really isn't much around to read

[Lie] - You do? Who?

[Lie] - Also, you had a younger brother?

Virus: Well... She goes by CreeperGriefers... She was the admin of my world, but when I saw she had no code and her account that was known as VileCure became active on itself/herself. Something else brought Cg into my world. But yeah. I had a brother.... The stereo typical Herobrine, aka me, and steve.

[Lie] - Interesting, I'll keep that in mind

Virus: Do you have any siblings?

[Lie] - Speaking of CG, he seems to be calming some

[Lie] - I have one, an older brother, but we didn't have much of a relationship

[CP] - Has calmed slightly and is now listening to conversation

Virus: Oh I see. Hmm what is your favorite types of food?

[Lie] - Grins Easy, Dim sum

[Lie] - What was your before you got restricted to diamonds and tea?

Virus: Hm... For me I love beef jerky =w=

[Lie] - Laughs a little Well, can't exactly argue with that choice

[CP] - Mews

Virus: Welll I love salty foods... It was a little run on joke with the villagers of me be calling 'herobrine' for two reason. I was labelled a hero and my old human name was brian. So Brine for my love a salty foods, and brine because the kids sometimes struggles saying Brian when they were really young.

[Lie] - That is rather funny. Peaks into room that Doc and Doe are in Aw, Doc's asleep... Wanna draw on their face?

Virus: Hell ya woman! -sets cp down and removes his tendril, dragging out some coal, black clay, and ink mixture compressed into a more of a writing tool and hands her one, grinning like a kid.-

[Lie] - Not too much though, afterall, I like Doc as a friend

[Lie] - I'd rather keep it that way

Virus: you can draw on Doe's face then I will take on doc.

[Lie] – Deal

[Lie] - Starts drawing random swirls on Doe's face

[CP] - Lays down next to Lie

Virus: -goes drawing on Doc's face. Is an artist like a 5 year old kid-

Doe: ....zzz...

[Lie] - Writes out "Sorry Doe" on Doe's forehead

[Lie] - Yes, come on CP

Virus: -scoops them both up and tps outside-

[Lie] - Squeaks at the sudden handling

Virus: -sets her down gently onto her feet- Teleporting beats clunky running -grins- ^_^

[Lie] - I can see that... Ewwwww, I forgot that CP was still covered in blood...

[CP] – Purrs

Virus: Watch this -grins and licks the blood off cp with his lengthy long tongue-

[CP] - Hisses and tries to run behind Lie

[Lie] - Well, you weren't lying when you said you had a long tongue

Virus: I wanted to creep him out but yes I do. It can reach down to my belly button

[Lie] - I'm a bit surprised you could creep him out considering how he's a creepy pasta

[Lie] - Any partner you have must love that tongue then

Virus: Well I am part creepy pasta myself. I found out after I discovered the internet. And... Yea... maybe... but... because of my primal half... I lose control of myself to the primal urges and cannot be faithful. I black out when I go primal.

[Lie] - I'm sorry to hear that Virus. Hopefully someday you might find something that will help you contain your primal side

Virus: So far it is the diamond's coding. Emeralds is a HUGE mistake

[Lie] - So I've heard. But I meant something stronger, something that will allow you to have real control over it

[CP] – Yawns

[Lie] - Well, I should head on back to my place now. Reaches down and picks up CP I'll see you around Virus?

Virus: .... M... Maybe I should talk to Doc and TLOT about it then. And sure thing. Stay safe with pain-in-the-ass there

Virus: I don't know what PAW-sible things he may do to you in that form still

[Lie] - Thanks, but other than turning into a living vibrator at one point, he hasn't done anything. And that was a horrible pun Virus

[Lie] - I just couldn't BEAR it

Virus: -chiming chuckles- And wait what? What do you mean he turned into a living vibrator? - a little flustered-

[Lie] - Sighs I was talking with Doc in the bar and he had huddled down between my legs and just started purring as loudly and strongly as he could

Virus: Oh uh... Pervert?

[Lie] - Either that or he was just looking for a reaction, which he did achieve

Virus: He certainly does not know how to treat you as a woman.

[Lie] - I know, if only he could take some lessons from you

Virus: I have been trying to tell him some things but ... Lets face it he is an old stubborn man who is a lonely jackass. I do admit I aint perfect, and I was a bit of a player when I was human, but by gods I swear I am more mature than his wrinkly old ass and I am only 30! I am the youngest brine out there I have met so far.

[Lie] - True, but I think we have to take into consideration that he's done nothing but kill for so many years, plus he lives with other killers. He only knows anger and hate.

Virus: I am sorry but that is an invalid excuse to mistreat you. The reason I say that is even right now, standing before you, speaking with you and getting to know you as an actual person, my mind is constantly receiving a constant looped message of 'Destroy. Consume. Mutate.' ....

[Lie] - But we also don't know his full story. We only know bits and pieces of it.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, I just can't help but give others the benefit of the doubt before knowing everything

Virus: Lie. -lifts her chin up slightly more and brushes the back of his fingers along her jawline- We all don't know eachothers story. For example.... I am either just as bad or worst than Cp when I go Primal.... Just because I am good now doesn't mean I can't be a cruel monster .... either... -lets his hand drop-

[Lie] - Sighs I know, but you've also proven to me that you can be good. That will always earn forgiveness from me. Perhaps if we could find a way to suppress CP's urges to kill, then we could actually make progress.

[CP] - Irritated noises

Virus: I will sit on you cat. Or wait till you leave the server and hunt you down for other personal reasons. -snarls at him-

[CP] - Hisses at Virus

Virus: -cracks knuckles- I w1ll have a lot of fun with y0u when you do make that mistake. Just watch D0v3.

[Lie] - Virus? Your voice is going a little funny

Virus: Shit -pulls out a diamond block and devours it quickly-

Virus: Sorry and thanks.

[Lie] - You okay?

Virus: ... Cp was getting under my skin again with his arrogance again. I have a made urge to pick him and then drop kick his feline ass to the other side of town. But I know TLOT and Doc will be pissed off at me for doing that.

/*Memo from Herobrine [The Lord of Tears] CC the entire server*/  
Word to the wise my friends, give Doc some space for a few days. Xe's having a paranoid fit and anyone who invades hir space is likely to get a face-ful of noxious potions at best, arrows at worst. I could easily pick your brains one by one and find the culprit, but I think a witch hunt will only make things worse.   
Basically Doc spends most of hir time tweaking the security firewall to keep people out. Xe's obsessed with safety, for hir and everyone else. Doc gets rather stressed because they won't sleep at all unless they feel safe. I've been trying to force them into getting some rest for almost two weeks. And then I find out that Doc apparently felt secure enough to fall asleep with Doe and someone griefed them both. So xe's upset because someone touched hir in hir sleep when xe hates anything being done to hir without hir permission. Plus they made hir look stupid in front of Doe, whom xe loves very much.  
So now xe feels unsafe and has basically blocked hir bedroom doorway with bedrock.   
Not if you'll excuse me I'm going to go out in the garden and scream in frustration for about ten minutes. If anyone needs me during that time; too damn bad.   
/-Herobrine [TLOT]/

[Father Steve/ cc the entire server] - I'm sending this via the chat window with Steven Krafften's help. [Thanks dude] So if you can read this, please give the same message to anyone who can't. My husband would do it, but he's currently under the effects of an invisibilty potion Doc threw on him and is sulking in the lava pit. Apparently DoctorF locked the server. So if you have the ability to leave the seed or Minecraft in general, I'd advise you stay put. Because you can leave; but you won't be able to get back in. Doc also has the only password to change it back. But Doe teleported into the room about three hours ago and it's been quiet. So I really hope they're just talking and that Doc hasn't turned him into a small rock garden with a polluted pond.


	15. Cp is Restored and Virus Dies

[CP] – Yowls

michaelgno1: suddenly hears the familiar yowls and investigates

[Lie] - Looks over as Michael enters her house Um... Hello?

michaelgno1: "Oh, hello Lie."

[CP] - Goes tearing through the house

[Lie] - CP! Stop that!

michaelgno1: "Yeah... His yowling attracted me here, what is he doing?"

[Lie] - No idea. but if you throw down a sand block, he might be willing to talk

michaelgno1: watches CP running about  
"Okay sure..."

michaelgno1: places Sandblock

[CP] - Doesn't notice it and barrels straight into it

[CP] - Is now a bit disoriented

michaelgno1: (And the silent amusement of CP being a cat kicks in ??)

michaelgno1: "Hey CP what's going on?"

[Lie] - Actually, I was about to take him to TLOT's, if you wanna grab him so we can get the lead on then go ahead

[CP] - Jumps on block Why the fuck are we going to that fuckers place?

michaelgno1: "Don't ask me, Lie wants to see him. You want to come along? Maybe convince him to change you back?"

[CP] - Huffs Not like I have much of a choice. Nobody will let me be left alone for any period of time

[Lie] - Grabs lead Here, see if you can get this on him

[CP] - Small hiss

michaelgno1: "Why do you need the lead? Is he really that bad?"  
tries to pick him up

[CP] - Grumbles but allows it

[Lie] - Because every once in awhile he tries to run off

[Lie] - Although that does mostly seem to be when Virus or Doc is nearby

michaelgno1: "Well TLOT shouldn't have turned him into a cat to begin with! Imagine being in his shoes, you would feel trapped..."

[Lie] - Oh I can imagine, but I think it may have also been TLOT trying to get him to understand how it currently feels to be me

[Lie] - Trapped and unable to really do anything

michaelgno1: sighs and strokes CP  
"... Let's go already, before he gets bored."

[Lie] - Sure, holds door open for Michael But if he runs of your the one who will need to catch him

[CP] – Mews

michaelgno1: "Fine, he will learn from his own mistakes then."  
walks out with CP in arms

[Lie] - Follows behind making small talk as they approach the large stone house on the other side of the town

[Lie] - Cautiously knocks on the door to the house, not wanting to disturb Doc

[Lie] - Should we go in? I don't want to make Doc any more upset then they already are...

michaelgno1: "Hm... We won't know till we go in. Should we?"

Sigma: -opens the door- ....

[Lie] - Yelps in surprise and takes a step back

michaelgno1: "Sigma? What are you doing here, how do you feel now?"

[Lie] - Mostly to herself What the hell is with the brines and startling me?

Sigma: ....-blinks- Sorry the Doctor is not taking patients today... And yes I am better...

[CP] – Mews

[Lie] - That's alright, we're here to see TLOT

michaelgno1: "Is he about? Do you know where he is?"

Sigma: TLOT... he doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone as well...

[Lie] - Ah, he and I discussed meeting up today to talk about CP

Sigma: I am sorry about this.

[CP] - Squirms out of Michaels arms and rushes into the house

[Lie] - CP NO!

Sigma: Do you have plans earlier-- oh hold on.

-there are some strings catching him ans tangling around him-  
-and surprisingly it's very durable-

[CP] – Yowls

Sigma: -went over to pick him up by his scruff- You really need a calmer cat.

[Lie] - I wouldn't exactly say he's mine...

[Lie] - You do realize he's a Brine, right?

michaelgno1: groans to himself

"It's the way CP is Sigma..."

Sigma: and when I said no, I meant 'no'. I got a door onto my face twice and there won't be a third time.

Sigma: I do. However I prefer him to act like a calm cat than one that runs around the house.

[Lie] - May I try then?

[CP] – Growls

Sigma: ....first of all. The risks are either a slap, door to the face, or getting dissected into little codes. Which one do you prefer them doing to you?

michaelgno1: "I'll stay outside with CP then?"  
takes the cat back and hold him a bit tighter

Sigma: ...or someone maybe turns to another cat but we don't know. They are in horrible mood.

Sigma: I suggest you come again another time, Miss Lie.

[Lie] - Leans in closer to whisper to Sigma We're planning on changing CP back though.

[Lie] - Adds on Plus I'll let you have free rein in my dog yard~

Sigma: -frowns a bit and gently pushes her a bit further away- ...Miss.

Sigma: the reason I do this is because they are not in a healthy mood. This is not a game.

Sigma: one is a code manipulator. The other is a native Herobrine.

[Lie] - I know that Sigma. And I'm a human not from this world.

Sigma: for the first time they need a lot of privacy... if you push through, you will regret it, and I'll regret letting you do so.

Sigma: so please... come back another day.

[Lie] - I won't be pushing my way in Sigma. TLOT is expecting me. What I told you has been planned for at least a few days

[Lie] - I know physically I can't get past you, however I do know other ways in

Sigma: emergencies happen. -now starting to look a little annoyed-

[Lie] - Fuck it. Pulls out an ender pearl and chucks it as far past Sigma as she can, poofing into the house

michaelgno1: stares at Lie suddenly inside the house  
"What the..."

[Lie] - I need to talk to him Sigma, and that's final

michaelgno1: "I'm coming too!"

teleports through sigma

[CP] – Growls

Sigma: ....-sighs- …

Sigma: I'm going to be in so much trouble...

[Lie] - Follow me Michael

michaelgno1: walks behind her

-the doors are locked-

michaelgno1: "We could knock?"

-there is a door in front of their rooms which weren't there before-

[Lie] - Sighs Alright CP, go for it.

-each of their rooms I mean-

[CP] - Releases small fire charge to open door to the lab

[Lie] - Et viola, open door

-the door burst into papers instead and the rooms get darker-  
-and it seems like they are stuck in a dark room instead-

[Lie] - What the hell?

Doe: ...Hey. you. -sitting on a floating chair on top of them-

[Lie] – Yelps

Doe: blasting doors open is rude. -for once looks mad-

[Lie] - Doe, look, I'm sorry, but we really need to get to TlOT

michaelgno1: "Doe! What's going on here?"

-the chair slammed beside them and broke to papers-

Doe: -lands in front of them- How dare you?

michaelgno1: "Sigma's trying to keep us out and now this?"

Doe: you tried to detonate a door where some people who needs PERSONAL SPACE are in there.

Doe: I would go on easier when you two KNOCK.

michaelgno1: "We need to see TLOT, not Doc!"

[Lie] - Doe, TLOT wouldn't have been able to hear us knocking since he's all the way down in his room

Doe: who gives a shit.

Doe: You two are being intrusive.

[Lie] - Doe, I understand your upset, but this is really important.

michaelgno1: "And since when did you act like this? I've never seen you this upset..."

[CP] - Low, barely audible growl

Doe: It's an emergency. They do not wish to talk, then let it be like that.

Doe: Sigma was there to tell you, did he not? You want to make them feel worse?

[Lie] - Doe, that is not our intention at all.

Doe: Oh perhaps. -grins- You want to be torn apart?

Doe: Intentions isn't the point here. The point is they need time alone. Period.

Doe: good or bad, you might end up a heap of flesh. I am here to stop you because THEY want me to stop you. You get me?

[Lie] - What I want is my old life back before all this shit happened to me, but we both know that isn't going to happen. But listen to me Doe, TLOT is expecting me

Doe: do I. Need to make this clear for you, Maiden?

Doe: they. Expect. Nobody.

Doe: they wish to see. Nobody.

Doe: they sent me here to stop you.

[Lie] - Doe, please, let me through. At least let me speak with Steve

Doe: ...actually regarding that.

Doe: they are not in this room. Why do you chose to open this door to the LAB?

[Lie] - Doe... We didn't. We opened the door to the lab

[Lie] - Admittedly it's somewhat close to your room, but it's not your door

[Lie] - Doe please, this isn't the you I know. Just let us do our business and then we'll be gone

Doe: why the lab? -floats a bit- You know they do not use the lab.

[Lie] - They're room is below the lab Doe. That's why we need to get into the lab

[Lie] - I have no intention of destroying their door, just gently knocking on it

Doe: with a fireball?

[Lie] - No, with my hand

Doe: Listen, look pal. -sighs heavily- I don't like doing this to you. But what I said is final.

[CP] – Mews

[Lie] - Doe please. Have I asked anything of you before?

Doe: They don't want to see anyone! -flicks finger and the room turns a bit brighter- These two can literally tear you apart.

michaelgno1: "What do you plan to do?"

Doe: worse, kick you out of this damn server.

Doe: I don't want to do shit that will harm you guys! If I let you through they will skewer you, then skewer me and Sigma because they are serious about this!

[Lie] - Doe, please, trust me. I will be fine, nothing bad will happen

michaelgno1: "Doe I know TLOT is normally a nice guy, I know he will listen to us."

michaelgno1: "He has no intention of purposely harming others!"

Doe: trust you my ass, i know who drew on our faces last time.

[Lie] - Tenses I wrote sorry...

Doe: I didn't tell them both because they will THEN skewer you and Virus! Doc is in shambles thanks to that and TLOT is stressed enough as it is!

Doe: do you understand, Ma Péche? -sarcastically-

michaelgno1: "Wait... What?"

Doe: Doc doesn't want hir personal space invaded and that's what you two did. -crosses arms- God, enough talk.

[Lie] - Je suis desolee Doe. I did not intend to cause this much harm and you know it. However, I am still very sorry

Doe: I'm booting you three out.

michaelgno1: "Lie caused this?"

Doe: I know what you're here for. Just endure it for another week.

[Lie] - Doe please

Doe: -pinches the bridge of his nose- Can't you see what 'personal space' is??

michaelgno1: "Doe what happened to TLOT? Tell me!"

Doe: I love you all but seriously for the sake of your own damn heads, just give it up!

Doe: he's stressed.

[Lie] - I can see what personal space is Doe, something I've lacked since CP became involved in my life.

[Lie] - But we can't give up right now either. Do to me what you will, but we really do need to see TLOT

Doe: .... -facepalms-

michaelgno1: looks at Lie, concerned

Doe: alright then you stubborn mules.

-a book appears between them-

Doe: let's make a deal. I am a demon after all.

michaelgno1: growls

[Lie] - What sort of deal?

Doe: exchange.

Doe: for the time you want to see TLOT, you give me something.

Doe: either you, or Michael.

[Lie] - What would you ask for?

Doe: memories.

[Lie] - What sort of memories?

Doe: It is an unfair bargain of course.

Doe: it depends on me.

Doe: think about it. I can take the best memories of your life.

michaelgno1: "Lie I don't like this."

Doe: as an exchange for you meeting TLOT for 10 measly minutes.

Doe: and it does not even guarantee him wanting to talk to you.

michaelgno1: "more importantly why are you asking for something so important?"

Doe: because you are stubborn, that's why!

Doe: see, you better wait another three days than doing such risky deal!

[Lie] - Thinking All my best memories are from before I got pulled into this game. Removing them would almost be a blessing

michaelgno1: "And if we say no?"

Doe: then I'll just kick you out of this house and you can come back in three days when I try to talk to them.

Doe: would you risk this instead of waiting?

Doe: that's very inconvenient in my own views. And pretty much not worth it.

michaelgno1: "TLOT can call for me anytime he wants. You can't stop me from being there for him."

[Lie] - I would. Removing those memories would actually make it easier for me to remain here. I wouldn't be constantly thinking about what I gave up in exchange if I can't remember it

Doe: UGH HE DOESN'T WANT TO CALL ANYONE!

michaelgno1: turns to Lie  
"Your not serious?"

Doe: I would facepalm so hard my hand went through my face.

Doe: and into the infinite space. God.

michaelgno1: "If TLOT is so stressed where is Steve?"

[Lie] - Michael, I don't come from this world. The only thing I have are my memories which simply sadden me. If I can't remember the good ones, then I won't regret remaining here as much

Doe: with him, duh.

michaelgno1: "Surely his mate would comfort him doe?"

michaelgno1: "They are inseparable."

Doe: or at least I'm sure they are with each other.

Doe: so you're sure about this?

[Lie] - Takes a steadying breath Yes

michaelgno1: "Well i'm not."

[Lie] - It's not your choice Michael, it's mine

michaelgno1: "Fine do as you will, doe she's all yours."

Doe: -shrugs- alright. Then Michael can stay here. Or outside.

Doe: or talking to Sigma.

[Lie] - Please keep an eye on CP while I talk to them Michael

[CP] - Mews with what sounds like concern

michaelgno1: gives Doe a cold glare and goes back to Sigma

Doe: -his other eye opens, revealing red rings as irises- Just sign on the book then.

michaelgno1: (Wow i've never seen doe like this.)

[Lie] - Takes the quill With my human name or my other one?

Doe: any that defines who you truly are.

[Lie] - Thinks for a moment before signing with "Lie"

michaelgno1: "Sigma i'm back. Lie went on with Doe."

Doe: the deal is now sealed. Close your eyes.

[Lie] - Closes her eyes

michaelgno1: (NEVER TRUST DEMONS!)

Sigma: ... -looks at him, has knitted a black sticky sweater- ...hello...

-all the memories from her before she was in Minecraft was gone-

michaelgno1: "Doe tried to make me sign a contract, demons..."

Doe: -pocketed a book and holds her hand- -sighs- TLOT will hang my ass on the fireplace.  
-when Lie opens her eyes, she's in TLOT's room-

[Lie] - Opens her eyes

-and Doe was nowhere-

[Lie] – TLOT? Steve? Either of you here?

Sigma: ah. He doesn't do that unless you pushed him too far. Or so he said.

Sigma: -looks at Michael- ...do you want tea?

michaelgno1: "Lie went ahead with the deal, stupid girl. Who knows what memories doe will take."

[CP] - More concerned noises

Sigma: ...I do not know either. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier.

TLOT is sitting inthe lava pit, Steve is crosslegged on the floor behind him with his arms wrapped gently around his husband's shoulders. Both are startled to see Lie suddenly appear in their room. TLOT] -growls- why are you here? I told Doe to keep everyone out.

[Steve] Can't we have a moment to ourselves?

Sigma: but he is too kind. I can see it in his eyes. He won't harm.

[Lie] - Well, uh, Doe sorta let me in, although I will admit I wasn't expecting to be dumped into your room. I honestly did not mean to intrude

Doe: SHIT THEY WILL TOTALLY HANG MY ASS UP THE FIREPLACE NOW

[TLOT] Too late. What is so damn urgent?

michaelgno1: "Lie told me TLOT asked her over, was she lying?"

[Lie] - We had an appointment TLOT. To discuss CP?

michaelgno1: "If he did we wouldn't have had any problems..."

Sigma: I do not know... -hands Michael the sweater-

Sigma: but privacy can be urgent...

[TLOT] At least in this form his damage is limited.

[Lie] - I wouldn't be so certain about that. I know that others can survive, I just don't wish to see them stuck.

michaelgno1: "And i can't let her get hurt"

michaelgno1: "But if she wants it that way... So be it."

[TLOT] You adapted, they can do the same. Presumably they were players first or he wouldn't have been able to snare them in the first place. They'll get used to it.

michaelgno1: takes the sticky sweater

"Uh... Thanks Sigma. So your the one who's been watching over Steven?"

[Lie] - TLOT, they have families, friends, and lovers waiting for them. Hell some of them are children who are terrified to be away from their families.

Sigma: ....-nods-

[TLOT] Then you can comfort them. You know this world, and I think they'd be glad for some leadership. I have enough responsibilites. CP can just stay like that. Enough time passes he'll eventually forget he was ever anything but a cat.

[Lie] - Sighs Guess that deal then was a waste of time then

michaelgno1: pets CP's head as they wait with Sigma

[CP] - Wriggles, is genuinely concerned about Lie

[Steve] What deal?

Sigma: ....my brother likes cats.

Sigma: ....-clears throat- ...liked.

[Lie] - In order to get Doe to let me in here I made a deal. I traded my happiest and best memories for ten minutes of time with you guys

michaelgno1: "Liked? He has one called Silke."

Sigma: ....No, not Steven. My... my own Brother.

[Steve] - looks stricken - why did you do that Lie?

[TLOT] What the hell?

[TLOT] and why did you do that just for CP of all people?

michaelgno1: (Incoming anger. ]:))

[Lie] - Because I honestly think something may have changed with CP, we just can't tell because he's a cat. Besides, without those memories I no longer have anything to regret.

(Doe: is my ass going to be on the wall now.

[Steve]- then why would you call them your happiest memories? Is it because you now have no idea what you gave up?

[Lie] - Exactly, without them I only remember the bad or sad times from my life before the game. It actually makes my decision to remain here easier

[TLOT- grumbles- Doe.....

-suddenly, Lie was outside beside Sigma-

(10 minutes over

[Lie] - Small surprised sound

[CP] - Leaps into Lie's lap

Sigma: you're back... so how does it go?

(Effe: -updates Twitter- mama's gonna have his ass handed to him <3

[Lie] - I don't know

[Lie] - They seemed to have far greater concerns over the fact that I gave up some of my memories more than anything else

[CP] - Concerned noises

michaelgno1: "That fiend! I'll make doe pay for this!"

(Doe: I'M SO SORRY I'LL RETURN THE MEMORIES AAAA

[Lie] - Michael calm down, there's no need for that. It was my decision

michaelgno1: "Still doe can't go about making dark deals with people!"

[Lie] - Michael, it's fine

michaelgno1: "It's not right!"

[Lie] - MICHAEL! This is actually helpful for me!

michaelgno1: "So how was TLOT?"

[Lie] - Stressed but in Steve's arms. I was actually surprised that Doe dropped me IN their room

michaelgno1: "Wait Sigma you have a brother?"

michaelgno1: "Not Steven but someone else?"

[CP] - Mews and settles farther into Lie's legs

[Lie] - Starts petting CP

Sigma: ....-nods- mhmm... -starts knitting a new sticky sweater-

michaelgno1: "Were they intimate Lie? I know they love each other."

[Lie] - Luckily not right at the moment, but TLOT was in the lava pool with Steve sitting behind him on the floor

[Lie] - Thinking aloud I wonder how much of a difference it would make if I had Doe remove the rest of my memories from before the game as well...

michaelgno1: "So what now? I want to check up on TLOT on my own accord to ensure everything is fine. I'm worried about him now."

[Lie] - He should be fine Michael. He was a little upset when I just showed up though

michaelgno1: "Well obviously because he was with Steve in private.

michaelgno1: "By the way Lie... That big note from earlier"

[Lie]- Hmm?

michaelgno1: "From TLOT and Steve... You caused all this?"

[Lie] - Ah, right that. Virus and I did something really stupid, spur of the moment kind of thing

[Lie] - I honestly didn't think it would cause all of this though

michaelgno1: "Not very smart now was it?"

michaelgno1: "Heat of the moment?"

[Lie] - Very much so.

Doe: -appears from behind Sigma-

michaelgno1: "You!"

Doe: I see someone wants to dent my face in.

Sigma: ?! -turns around-

Doe: -paps Sigma's face- shh it's only me

michaelgno1: "What did you do to her!?!"

Sigma: .... -goes back to knitting-

Doe: hey relax! God, I told you it's a risky thing!

[Lie] - Michael really, it's fine

Doe: in fact be happy I took what she want me to take instead of the things she DOESN'T want me to take

michaelgno1: "You said you would select the memories to take away from her..."

[Lie] - And they did... I think

michaelgno1: "I've already came across a demon before in the nether and i won't deal with another one!"

Doe: I decided to not be an ass. I see the determination in her. -sighs-

michaelgno1: "Nothing but rude remarks and it kept pissing me off."

Doe: contracts and deals happen to get consent. Everything has a price. I'm not fucking heartless.

Doe: if I am I probably had took her entire memory. But really, the reason I did that in the first place is to intimidate.

Doe: god, maiden, you're so thick skulled. -scratches the back of his head-

[CP] - Makes more concerned noises for Lie

Doe: I really thought you'd be intimidated and leave but. Eh.

[Lie] - Really CP, I'm fine

Doe: I did warn you the repercussions.

Doe: ...so what now? TLOT won't really listen to you.

Doe: who else can you ask help from?

[Lie] - Doe, what if you were to take the rest of my memories from before the game in exchange for me getting to talk to Doc?

Doe: .....

michaelgno1: "I for one agree with you on this doe, she caused all of this nonsense with Virus."

Doe: maiden what the flying fuck.

Doe: -presses hand on her forehead- are you sure you're not sick?!

[Lie] - I'm fine Doe

Doe: another deal?! God!

Doe: no more! Jesus christ!! I feel bad enough taking your memories, I don't do this a lot, man! I have a heart!

Doe: alright okay. If Doc is here what would you tell hir?

michaelgno1: "Of course you do..."  
speaks sarcastically

Doe: I'll relay the message for free. Goodness gracious!

[Lie] - Doe, it's just that I don't feel like it's a good idea to keep CP in this form any longer, and normally my instincts don't lead me astray.

[Lie] - I think a part of him needs to kill humans which we've been denying him.

[CP] - Tilts head in interest towards Lie before mewing

Doe: ....You could have waited for three days for that you know. But why do you want him to be redeemed so badly?

Doe: you sacrificed so much for him. What did he ever do to you?

Doe: why, Lie?

[Lie] - I don't know. Like I told TLOT, a part of him may have changed, but we just can't tell because he is currently a cat.

[Lie] - As for why I'm trying so hard, I just don't know

Doe: do you think it's worth it?

[Lie] - I don't know, but it might be worth a shot

Doe: -looks at CP as if saying 'see? She sacrificed so much for you, you better not disappoint her'-

Doe: alright.

[CP] - Grumpy noises as if going "Yeah yeah"

Doe: wait here. If I come back with a slap on my face you know it means a no.

[Lie] – Alright

Doe: but I'll tell hir how sincere you are.

Doe: -disappeared again-

[Lie] - I guess now we wait

Doe: -reappears- come with me.

Michaelgno1: "I'm going to see GK for a while, see you's later."

[Lie] - Alright. Holds CP in her arms

michaelgno1: stares at Doe again before teleporting away

Doe: ....he hates me huh =w="

[Lie] - He'll get over it eventually Doe

Doe: anyway. -leads them in front of the bedroom-

Doe: hang on. You can't come in. Yet

[Lie] – Alright

Doe: alright so uh.

Doe: you can't see hir. So try coaxing hir to go out. Because uh.

Doe: there's bedrock behind this door. So.

[Lie] - I understand

Doe: ...good luck! -teleports away-

[Lie] - Doc? You there?

[Lie] -... I could just have CP make an opening through the wall you know

[Doc] you do and I'll stab your ass. Go the Nether away.

[Lie] - Please Doc, would you come out for just a few minutes? That's all I ask

[Doc] Why should I? I don't trust you. Everyone else around here has to be difficult but I'm just expected to suck up everything that happens to me. Fuck that.

[Doc] Is it so much to ask that I not be touched?

[Lie] - Doc, I really am sorry for what happened to you, really I am. And I understand your dislike of being touched, I'm the same way. But please, I just wish to speak with you for a moment or two

[Doc] - yeah, right. I'm sure you and your accomplice had a great giggle about embarassing me after the first peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.

Doe: -sits beside Doc praying silently it won't go to shit-

[Doc] I.. I just wanted to lay with my sweet Doe, and you had to go and ruin it. Cries

[Lie] - Doc, we didn't mean any harm. It was a spur of the moment, stupid idea on my part. Please, I really am sorry.

[Doc] -is just crying quietly- I.. can't....

[Doc] Clings to Doe

[Doc] I feel so violated

[Lie] - Doc please, I know Doe's told you my reason's for wanting to talk to you, and what I was willing to give up to just have the chance to speak with you

[Doc] ... in my own lab..

Doe: -pats hir back- …

[Doc] You're only sorry because now you need me.

[Lie] - That's not true Doc, as soon as the euphora began to wear off I started to feel bad

[Doc] If that was true you would have showed up just to apologize. I know why you're actually here.

[doc] let me guess TLOT told you no already?

[Doc] and now you have to suck it up and ask your victim for a favor

[Lie] - Doc, I figured you needed some time to cool down, I was nervous about how you'd react as well. You have so much more power than me, I wasn't certain how you'd react. I'd assumed badly judging by the notes sent out by TLOT and Steve.

[Doc] I did what I needed to feel safe. And if anyone wants to leave that badly that they'll risk not being able to come back, then good riddance. I can only take so much stress.

Doe: ... -pats back-

[Lie] - Doc please. If you want once this is done I'll find a way to convince CP to take me back to the other server and for us to never come back here again if that would make you feel more secure.

[Doc] It's not Cp I'm irritated with, i actually feel sorry for him right now.

[CP] - Mews in concern

[Lie] - Then do this for him, please

[Doc] gets up and kicks the hunk of bedrock out of the doorway. - Fine, at least I know where I stand with him. I can deal with someone hating me outright. - stares Lie dead in the face with hir eyes aglow. - You want him back that badly. he'll have to submit to my will for once.

Doe: -falls over-

[Lie] - Averts gaze from Doc I understand

Doe: -gets up and peeks and will stop someone if shit goes down-

[Doc] Steps back from the doorway a bit. -Cp? come to me willingly if you want to be healed.

[CP] - Quickly jumps out of Lie's arms and walks over to Doc

[Doc] - What I'm about to do is more dangerous then TLOT's method, he'd basically mold you back into a naked human shape like a bit of living putty. It takes time and would leave you very... vulnerable.

[Doc] - My method will be quick, but If I miss you risk losing all your memories.

[Doc] Your trust will have to be absolute.

[CP] – mews

[Doc] Throws down a sandblock.- Anythign to say before I do this? I want your consent

[CP] - Jumps up on block Fine let's just get this over with

[Doc] Give me your back left paw and look down at the block under you

[CP] - Lays down and holds that leg out

[Doc] - Works hir fingers between the small toe beans and points a finger at a spot directly above the cats right eye, - Now don't move a muscle....

Doe: oohh boy. -covers eyes-

Doe: -but still peeks a little-

[Lie] - Shifts nervously

[Doc] - Jabs with the finger at the cats temple while squeezing two points under the toes. CP yowls in shock and the Doctor withdraws hir hands swiftly. CP is shaking uncontrollably, his fur turning to void colors.

[Doc] - Now we wait a moment....

The cat is just a black shape now, melting and spreading down the block to pool on the floor, the hole in reality is growing and taking a vaguely human form. Doc stares at hir work unfolding with a look of smug satisfaction.

Doe: -staree-

The form resolves itself with a wash of color and takes the form of a Herobrine. His clothes are the same, but crisp and new. His old boots no longer smudged with mud and blood. His overlarge form is draped over the sandblock as he pants in panic and terror. Doc reaches out and runs a gentle hand across his burgundy hair. - Feeling better now?

[CP] - Fucking Nether, give me a moment

[Doc] Withdraws to sit on the edge of the bed. Xe just watches the brine warily.

[CP] - Pushes himself up and turns so he's sitting on the block

[Doc] Go easy. It's possible that walking on two legs again may take a little work

[CP] - It better fucking not

[Doc] Snorts- same as always.

[CP] - Looks over at Lie What's wrong, to afraid too come near me now that I'm returned to normal?

[Lie] - Shakes her head

Sigma: -passed them while making his way to his room wearing a purple sticky sweater-

[Doc] - Ungrateful.... She sacrificed for you.

[CP] - I noticed. In fact, I have a little something in return for her

[Doc] If it's destructive please take it elsewhere.

[CP] - Oh, it's not. *Launches himself at Lie before knocking her to the floor and biting her in the area between her neck and shoulder. Pulses a small amount of his power into the bitten area.

[Lie] - Shrieks in surprise

Doe: WHAT THE SHI T THIS IS SOME TWILIGHT SHIT IM SEEING

[Doc] I normally try to warm up the area with kisses at least before pulling that on someone....

[CP] - Stands up Don't ever mention that god awful book. And that wasn't anything sensual Doc

[Lie] - My hearing seems wrong...

[Doc] Shrugs- Just being honest. I like biting people

[Lie] - Is bleeding quite a bit

[Lie] – Ow

Virus: -tps in, covered in dirt and stone dust- I sensed something

[Doc] Did you actually do something useful or just hurt her again for spite?

[CP] - I suppose you could say useful. It will allow her to understand the mobs, plus the amount of power marks her as mine

[Doc] Hisses angrily and pulls out a dimond-tipped spear. -get out of my room!

Virus: -eyes the diamond- ..... Sorry for caring about something that could've been dangerous

[CP] - Stay away from her Virus

[Doc] i know what you did. if you're worried about her that's fine but I'm still pissed at you.

[Doc] I don't fuck with you when you get laid!

[Lie] - Shakily stands, gripping where she's bleeding

Virus: Look I know it wasn't overly that funny but come on. It wasn't permanent or anything. Easy to wash off.... Why is Lie bleeding? -corner of his mouth twitched-

[Doc] Is shaking, - I can't even rest in my own damn lab without people.... -starts crying again-

Doe: -went to get gauzes and hands it to lie- here.

[Lie] - CP bit me, and Virus stop it, your making it worse for Doc

[Doc] The first good sleep I've had in so long....

[Lie] - Thanks Doe, help me get it on?

[Doc] Is white-knuckled gripping the spear- just stay away from me.

[CP] - Hunh, I actually kinda like it when Doc's pissed at someone other than me

Virus: ................ Look I didn't know that part. Why do you think I stayed away. I would've stayed away longer if what happen here didn't happen.

Virus: I am sorry.

[Doc] - is muttering to hirself- they only come when they need me....

[Doc] sobs quietly-

[CP] - Smirking You heard the Doctor Virus, shoo

Virus: If that was the case then why am i here for someone/everyone else. I am very sorry that I did not know that you would be upset over it.

Doe: uhhh sorry Lie. Ask CP. -goes to tend to Doc- shhh shh. I'm here, Love.

Virus: I thought it was harmless. And I thought I was bonding with a friend.

[Doc] Is staring but not actually seeing. Hir eyes aren't visible under the pale green light-

[Lie] - Bites lip nervously, not wanting to ask CP

[Doc] Doe... you love me... right?

Virus: If I had known more of how you are as a person I would see things more your way.

[Doc] - I can at least count on you.....

Virus: ? -raises a brow and then frown- If doe didn't love you over my shitty prank then they are not a good lover in any sorts.

Virus: At least, from what I have seen, you have a lover and good friends.

Doe: -nods-

Doe: I love you no matter what. And Virus, if you don't shut your trap i'll do more than spine prodding.

[CP] - Irritated by Lie's reluctance tp's over to her and takes the gauze so he can begin bandaging her

[Doc] -roars- I meant that I can trust them! You I can't trust at all! You've said so yourself!

[Doc] You have no control over yourself anf you won't accept help from anyone to make it any different!

Doe: ....-looks away, seems really uncomfortable with the whole mess-

[Doc] small voice- I just wanted to help... help everyone I could...

[Doc] But you don't trust me either..

Virus: ..... Fine then. Apparently I am a fucking asshole over something I did not know over a harmless joke. -throws the daimonds on the ground.- Sorry that even thought that I could even trust you in return after spending a little time with Lie -glitches slightly-

Doe: ....Effe.

Effe: -pops into the room- yes Mama?

Virus: Doc. We both know trust is earned.

Doe: get your Dunkle out of here.

Virus: -static growl- Don't bother

Virus: I will logout of this server myself

Effe: -held on Doc-

[CP] - Protectively puts an arm around Lie

[Lie] – Umm

Doe: -grabs Virus by the scruff of his neck-

Virus: -disappears in ender dust-

Doe: listen here you passive aggresive shit.

[H?¯?e?~???r??_???????????????????`?r???¯i???????????¯?ne_??????°????V?????????????_??r?_???ù??¯??????s?????"??¯?`?? left the game]

Doe: .....Effe get your dunkle to your room and give hir some fruits and soup okay?

[Lie] - Oh Virus...

Effe: ...o-okay. -teleports away with Doc to comfort hir-

Doe: ....-smiles sweetly at the other two- ...you should go home.

[CP] - Which home?

Doe: ....uhm... just... if you please... leave?

Doe: sorry, sorry just.... give me some time...

[CP] - Very well. Tightens grip on Lie before tp'ing to her house on the server

Doe: ....please? -broken smile-

Doe: .....-sighs- ...man. I could use some tea.

Doe: -then plants a fist into a wall-

Effe: Dunkle? Are you okay? -patting Doc gently-

[Doc] Is still shaking. - I guess...

[Doc] - I can't take that, just people bargign in when I feel like this.. I can't.. just...

Effe: -hugs Doc- shhh Dunkle

Effe: Effe will protect you!

[Doc] Curls into a little ball-

[H?¯?e?~???r??_???????????????????`?r???¯i???????????¯?ne_??????°????V?????????????_??r?_???ù??¯??????s?????"??¯?`?? joined the game]

Doe: -in the middle of the desert with his hand fisted on the scruff of his t-shirt- we need to talk. -lets him go-

Virus: -snarls- Why did you bring m3 back here?

Virus: I thought the server w4s locked

Doe: I don't appreciate what you did to my mate. And I don't want to punch you in the face either. So let's straighten things up.

Doe: I am a GOD, Virus.

Virus: -huffs-

Virus: Then g0 be god w1th your boyfriend

Doe: I apologize because xe start losing hir shit when you appear. But you trying to explain and stays close when xe is losing hir shit, it'a your fault.

Doe: you should have stayed away once you realize being there makes things worse.

Doe: and now you run away? And act childishly?

Virus: I aint g0nna just stand there and h4ve a weapon pointed toward me th4nk you very much! And I left because every 0ne wanted me to leave and I am getting p1ss3d off that I 4m a bad guy.

Doe: you know, throwing diamonds to the ground in front of hir just make things worse. -flicks tail-

Doe: oh my god you know who CP is. And I didn"t tell you to leave. I told you to shut up.

Virus: Well i'm 5ooooooooooooooorry -sarcastic-

Doe: and eat some damn diamonds. You wanna be Primal?

Doe: you ain't thinking straight.

(Doe: this is the day where I nag on Virus. What the shit. XD

Virus: Why did you th1nk I leav3? 4ren't y0u a g0d and kn0wn me l0ng enough to s33 this shit coming?

Doe: because you left when it got worse.

Doe: instead of trying to you know. Apologize?

Virus: Th3y wanted instant tru5t I refused. 5tarted trusting and pl4yed a harmles5 joke- I 4L34RDY TR13D TH4T! -slight sounds of glass screeching is heard in the growing static-

Doe: -hands him a diamond- Virus. Eat this.

Doe: you're better than this. Come on.

Virus: W3ll 4ppar3ntly I fucking 4m n0t!

Doe: BRIAN!

Doe: You're getting unstable.

Virus: -balls up his fist, looking like he wants to punch Doe as he juts jaw slightly- Th3n why d1d y0u br1ng m3 b4ck?

Doe: I'm trying to help you, alright?!

Doe: I want to straighten things up because I am fond of you! No longer romantic, but I see you as a buddy!

Doe: and I want you to be friends with Doc, but if you keep this up how am I supposed to defend you?!

Virus: 0h y0u w4nt t0 h3lp m3 n0w? 4ft3r y0u thr34t3n t0 cut m3 0p3n 4g41n? H4! g00d 0n3 D0v3

Doe: ....

Doe: -sighs- ...fine.

Doe: be that way. -puts a diamond block on the ground-

Doe: see what Lie and Steven will view you now if you keep up this selfish, bratty actions.

Virus: f3h

Doe: aren't you going to prove Doc you can tame yourself?

Doe: -takes his hat off and ran a hand through it, sighing softly- ....I'm sorry I'm harsh.

Virus: d0n't br0the3r br1ng1ng up th4t w3nch. Cp c4n d35tr0y h3r f0r 4ll I c4r3 n0w

Doe: but we aren't helping each other right now.

Virus: n0 5h1t

Doe: ...so...

-there are vines bursting out of the sand and grabbing his limbs before pulling him down onto his back-

Doe: guess I'll use the hard way.

(-MEGALOVANIA INTENSIFIES-

Virus: -tps out- My turn! -purposely breaks one of the rules of no pvping and slams his fist into Doe's temple- Th3r3. I br0k3 0ne 0f th3 rul35. Br1ng 0n th3 b4n

[CP] - Heads snaps up, sensing something is off

Doe: .... -looks at him, grins- am unharmed. No PvP? -grabs his arm and pulls him closer, uses another hand to shove a diamond into his mouth-

Virus: -tendrils explode out of his back and slams into Doe again as he reaches for the daimond, pulling it out of his mouth- y0u d1dn't sh0v3 it f4r 3n0ugh

Doe: Oh welcome back, Primal.

Doe: I missed you. -grins-

Primal: -grins as the flesh of his cheeks rips, making the grin creepier- g0t a pr0bl3m w1th th4t d0v3?

Doe: actually no. -move vines appear to slam diamonds into his now wider mouth-

Primal: -grunts and tps again out of the vine and into the air. He spits them out but gags on a couple that did reach down into his throat.- Fuck1ng -gag- d41m0nd5 -cough-

Doe: -jumps towards him and the vines whipped around his mouth to keep him from coughing out the rest- -grabs him- I know you're in there, Brian!! Calm yourself!!

Primal: -static growls and uses his tendrils to choke doe and tries to pull them off-

Doe: grrhh!! -kept his hold- Come on!!

PRimal: -struggling, he tries to moves his mouth open as his hand pulls down on the vine, choking Doe even harder-

Doe: -keeps using his vines to clamp his mouth shut and tilt his head up so he swallow the diamond, doesn't want to harm him- S-Shi-- ghhkk...

Primal: -lets go and tps out again right into the side of the bar, slamming his back into it to help him spit out the diamonds as he claws at his own throat-

-the vines are still tight around his mouth-

Doe: -drops onto the sand, coughing- Gah!! Shit, where is he?!

Primal: -desperately grasp the vines with his tendrils to corrode at the vine as he slams his back even harder into the wall in hope to at least get the daimonds back into his mouth rather than his throat. He continues to claws away at his neck, carving it out as redstone oozes out-

Doe: -flaps his wings slightly, tracking where he is to teleport to him-

[GK] - teleports next to Doe. - Hey buddy, I know it's none of my business, but I kinda like having a bar near my house. Curb your friend okay?

Doe: H-Ha?? Alright.

[CP] - Growls in irritation at Virus' nearby presence

[GK] It was fun griefing with him, but yanna. I like to have a beer undisturbed now and again.

[GK] - You okay there Doe-boy? You look a little short of breath.

Doe: Thanks a lot. I'll brew you vodka one day. And I'll be fine. -teleports to beside the bar-

[Distant shouts of Herabrine from the bay [by the bar] - shut the fuck up over there, I'm trying to sleep!]

Primal: -still heard slamming his back a few more times, until a loud static is emitted-

Doe: -teleport in front of him and grabbed him- Primal, stop!!

[CP] - grumbles They better not blow up the fucking bar...

[Lie] - Did you say something?

Doe: Geez just swallow it already!!

Primal: -back hands as he roars at them, sounding like glass breaking, as the vines break. Breathign heavily he glares at Doe-

Doe: -the side of his concrete cheek cracked- ...god, this is really hard to manage...

Doe: I think I fucked up bringing him back... -spawned a diamond and broke it to two as he lunged at him again-

PRimal: -tps out of the way and ender dust roughly shows he left the village/town-

Doe: -hits bar wall- FUCK

Doe: -gets up- I'm gonna have to find him now!! Shit! TLOT would fucking murder me...

[Herabrine] Climbs out of the bay wet and angry.

[Herabrine] What the fuck is goign on out here?

Doe: woops. Sorry!! -clasps hands together- There is a primal brine loose!

[Herabrine] - Makes a Guardain sound, very loud and echoing.

Doe: I'M SORRY

[Herabrine] - points towards the pagaoda house where Lie and CP live - Go that way dumb-ass! So I can get some fucking sleep!

Doe: Sorry!!! -hands her beet soup as a token of apology and teleports away-

[Herabrine] -making a what the fuck face-, she hates beets.-

Primal: -lands ontop of Lie's and cp's home, growling in loud static-

[CP] - Growls slightly as Doe gets closer

[CP] - Tp's on top of house

[CP] - Virus, go the fuck away!

Primal: -snaps his direction towards cp crawling on all fours as if he is an animal and bares his fangs at him, slowly pacing-

[CP] - Summons his sword and pick

[CP] - You're not Virus, are you?

Primal: -continues to pace, watching him closely as he growls in static still-

Doe: -teleports behind Primal with a vine lasso and flung it around his neck- GET LIE OUT OF HERE!!

[CP] - Aw, and here I was looking forwards to a fight

Doe: YOU CAN HELP ME JUST GET LIE OUT OF HERE

[CP] - Fine. Teleports down to Lie's room and grabs her before taking her to Babylon and then returning Now, where were we

Primal: -jerks and bites down on the lasso, yanking voilently on it as he pulls away from doe-

Doe: -throws him some diamonds as he held on the vines which slowly turns black- Force feed him diamonds!!

[CP] - Got it. leaps at Virus, trying to pin him down while grinning darkly Time for feeding shorty!

Primal: -tendrils entangles Cp momentarily befor lifting him up and throwing him into doe-

[CP] - Activates flight ability and floats there Oh that's it!

-more vines burst out to held Primal in place-

[CP] - Leaps forwards before digging pick into Virus' back to paralyze him

Primal: -screeches like glass being scratched and falls, but the tendrils pick him back up, having his body hang loosely and one smacks into cp-

[CP] - Your tendrils are really starting to annoy me you asshole

[CP] - I can't even fathom why Lie is currently concerned about you

Primal: -hisses in static and crawls backwards-

[CP] - What? Does her name scare you or something?

Doe: -pins him down- Hold still, alright? -forces him to drink a water bucket with broken diamond pieces in it-

[CP] - Hacks at any tendrils aimed for Doe

Primal: -losing his balance easily and tries to get Doe off of himself with the tendrils, but thanks to cp, it was to no avail. Clenching his mouth tightly he holds his breath-

[CP] - Want me to punch him so he has to breath?

Doe: .... -sighs- Primal... -strokes his hair-

Doe: Come on... calm down, alright?

[CP] - No seriously, let me punch him

PRimal: -bares fangs and jerks his head away from Doe's touch-

Doe: Primal, you'll be fine.

[CP] - No really, I reeeeeally wanna punch him

Primal: -ties to bite them when they try to pet his hair some more-

Doe: ...alright. Only once.

[CP] - Delivers the strongest blow he can to Virus' gut

Primal: -grunts heavily-

Doe: Primal, come on. We really don't want to go the hard way. -tries to force him to drin-

Primal: -inhales the water a little bit and starts sputtering again-

Doe: -feels really bad he had to do this, but keeps doing that-

[CP] - You know, I could knock him out and trap him in a dream

Doe: I'll be honest I'm sure from this point he won't trust me ever again.

CP] – So?

[CP] - He barely trusts anyone. I'm surprised Lie managed to gain his trust so quickly though

Primal: -his mouth begins to glow orange from within-

Doe: -shoves diamond into his mouth- PLEASE JUST TURN BACK

[CP] - Watch it, fire charge incoming

Primal: -The moment the fire charge is spat out, it knocks the daimond out of doe's hand and burns it (if granted it harms them at all)-

Doe: -now had a charred arm- ....

[Cp] - Flips sword around in hand

Doe: ....Primal, please... let me help you...

Doe: Brian...

Primal: -warms up another fire charge as he looks at doe, snarling-

[CP] - Doe stand back, he's beyond reasoning right now. I've seen it before

Doe: ..... -looks really sad about it- ....

Doe: I shouldn't have brought him back...

[CP] - Admitedly he's safer here then anywhere else

PRimal: -opens his mouth to spit the charge at doe's face-

[CP] - Move Doe

Doe: -quickly moves away-

Primal: -spits it missing doe-

[CP] - Swings sword down, smacking the fire charge back into Virus' mouth

Primal: -chokes and coughs on it-

[CP] - Stands above Virus, ready to bring his sword down

Doe: ... -goes behind Primal to cover his eyes- ...sorry.

[CP] - Grins as he brings the sword down and slices straight through Virus' neck, severing the head from the body

Doe: -flinches a bit-

[CP] - Well now, haven't had that much fun in some time

Doe: .... -sighs, gets up-

Primal: -was gonna go attempting biting Doe again, but the blade severing his head causes him to glitch throughout his body several times before bursting into a bunch of binary codes that was rapidly changing and fades into nothing-

[CP] - looks over at the giant floating library over the city I should probably go get her, shouldn't I? Is also covered in Virus' blood

Doe: ....get a bath first. I think I'm retiring for a week...

[CP] - Looks down at self Why? It's just some blood

Doe: Virus'. she won't be happy.

[CP] - Groans Why does she fucking have to care so much about him?

Doe: ..you're jealous huh?

-the blood starts to fade anyways as deterroriates into binary text too-

[CP] - Tilts head Jealous?

Doe: it means you feel resentment to someone because of... something they own... or maybe relationship with others...

Doe: you're probably jealous she talks to him more than she talks to you?

[CP] - Frowns I... I don't know?

Doe: you'll find out. But if you are kinder to both her and others, it means a lot for her, you know?

Doe: she did all this for your sake. Don't you think you should start learning one or two from her?

[CP] - Is starting to retreat into contemplation of things

[CP] - Go check on your crazy scientist, they're probably worried about you

Doe: ..... -nods, teleports home albeit swaying a bit-

[CP] - Just sits on Lie's roof thinking things over

Doe: ....Doc? -looks around-

[Doc] Is on the floor beside the bed. -...Doe?

Doe: ...hey.

[Doc] DOE! YOU'RE HURT!

Doe: well... you can say that. -chuckles a bit-

[Doc] - frantically checks his injuries. smoothing pixels here and there. - Your hand.... Starts to cry again.

[Doc] I'll make you a new one. I'm just happy you're alive...

Doe: I'm concrete, remember? Doc, don't cry...

Doe: .... -looks more to stressed than in pain-

[Doc] I know you can still feel it. -clings to Doe-

[Doc] Is patting him and touching his hair as if to reassure hirself he's real.-

Doe: ...I'm here... -sighs- ...can I just sleep, dear?

[Doc] - Please... with me....

[Doc] - Shucks off hir coat, pants, boots and gloves, xe's only wearing a close tank top and boxers beneath it all.

Doe: of course...

[Doc] Pulls up the covers on the bed. -Come lay with me my songbird. We'll shut everyone else out for a little while.

Doe: -lies down beside hir- I'll... let you fix me when I wake up...

(meanwhile, Lie is still stuck up on Babylon)

[Doc] I'll gladly do anything for you that you want. My hero... -drifting off in Doe's embrace-

[Lie] - Is silently fuming

[Herabrine] - teleports next to Lie. - Wanna sit and bitch about all the dumb men in our lives?

[Lie] - Gladly


	16. Plotting BEN's Demise, Herabrine Gets Real

[CP] - Is just wandering around, enjoying not being a cat

[GK] pops in next to him- I see our server parent's got tired of tormenting you. Or did you just figure out how to recode yourself?

[CP] - Sighs Actually Lie spoke on my behalf

[CP] - It's a little difficult to recode without hands

[GK] is actually stunned- Heeey.... well that's what you wanted right? Congrats. Gonna get all mushy now, bring her flowers and shit? Or player heads? Whatever you're into. Laughs

[GK] True that, I love being a dragon, but having cloven hooves is a little annyoing.

[CP] - Scoffs I've already given her the ability to understand the mobs as thanks, but that's fucking it.

[GK] that's a pretty decent present, though those fucks aren't real stimulating to talk too.

[CP] - It's more so she can understand my generals if needed

[GK] OH, I forgot you boss those guys around. I don't need them to grief.

[GK] I don't really need Michael's help either, but I kinda like that kid, he's got potential

[CP] - I don't either, but sometimes it's rather entertaining to gather as many of them in one place as you can and then unleash them on the players

[CP] - That he does

[GK] Pfffttt ahahha! I'm a sneaky fuck, I like stalking and scaring more then big shows of force. And fire.... I love burning things....

[GK] I got something juicy for you, if you want to gossip....

[CP] - raises a brow in interest

[GK] Guess who lives in a glass house under the sea and likes Michael? It's not Spongebob fucking Squarepants. wiggles eyebrows

[CP] - You mean the female Brine that Lie's been talking with?

[GK] That would be her. She's pretty awesome if you give her a shot. Electrical powers, echolocation, mind control, she's behaving because I threathened her not to fuck up what I've got here, but she'd rather not be.

[GK] Wanna push em toghter and see what explodes?

[CP] - Grins Sure, why not

[CP] - Oh, and I do... Apologize... For how I was acting that one night in the bar

[GK] Aweeeesome, try to get involved next time Lie is talking to her ,and I'll work on Michael, that dude is super shy.

[GK] Yeah man.... -rubs his neck awkwardly- I know I can be an asshole. Not used to having all these other brines around. Not being top dragon takes some getting used too. Sorry.

[CP] - No, I'm referring to while I was a cat after the little drowning incident. Normally I seek out the lava in the Nether but since that wasn't an option I went for the warmest one in the room

[GK] OH! That, I'd pretty much forgotten about it. That's no big deal. If you were in your normal form I'd be squicked as hell and super uncomfortable but after trauma, I understand... my little sister used to get super snuggly when she was afraid.

[CP] - Little sister?

[GK] yeah, I'm not an only child. She took care of me in my reincarnations. I gotta be a fucking baby and grow up concurrently with whoever the chosen one is that I'm forced to mimic. Thankfully Steffan is in the prime of his life right now.

[GK] She got corrupted from my bad energy and was in a bad way for a long time. It's the only thing I owe Steffan for...

[CP] - I'd hate to owe my brother anything

[GK] - she was on drugs and Steffan and Enderbro somehow got her clean. She's a little angel now, she went to go live in the aethers with Notch and Jeb. She ain't dead though, just a demigod like me. I owe Brina, she got Notch to release my ass from The End.

[CP] - Snarls at the mention of Notch

[GK] Yeah he's a fucking prick. Put me in this dammned reincarnation cycle and I didn't do shit to deserve it.

[CP] - My Notch was the one who tried to remove me and caused my initial corruption

[GK] Mine's mostly not around. And that's fine with me. I'm tired of being fucked with. Even living under TLOT's rule and playing nice with Alex is better then the shit I was dealing with back home.  
[CP] - Mines still trying to remove me, luckily he hasn't found me here yet

[GK] Smiles darkly- And if you stay here, he won't ever find you. That doctor may be a grade A nutjob, but damn they can code. We're under all kinds of proxies and shit. Deep in the web. Plus this place is paid for. Doc actually plays the stocks outside. A penny here, a penny there, and the space is ours legit.

[CP] - I'll keep that in mind

[GK] The best way to not get kicked is to carve out your own space and dig the fuck in

[CP] - Sighs True, but I do still have to return to the other server, got humans to kill

[GK] You don't sound too excited... take a break if it's starting to feel like a chore. You're killing, not cutting the damn grass.

[CP] - Of course can't really do that now since I'd still need to get back here which isn't possible at the moment

[CP] - I also need to beat the shit out of BEN

[GK] Oh yeah, I read the memo. I also heard Doc blew that guy the fuck up. I bet that was fun to watch.

[CP] - Would of been better if he hadn't been trying to drown me at the moment

[GK] How so? Did you get zapped too?

[GK] dead is dead

[CP] - BEN's main method of killing is by drowning, ironically that's how he initially died and he's hydrophobic

[GK] ohhhhh I have a delicious idea......

[GK] Lets kill two chickens with one fireball..

[GK] You go talk to Doc about having the server unlocked. They bolted BEN once for coming in uninvited, I bet they'd let you out to go play if that's why you were going. Don't mention your imminent player killing spree obviously. Annnnddd.....

[GK] Take Herabrine with you.

[GK] She can control water the way I can fire. 

[CP] - Has she ever been out in the real world before?

[GK] I don't know. But she's a smart cookie, I don't think she'll be that much of a snorts fish out of water.

[CP] - It's not that, it's just the first time a digital entity enters the real world they have to form a physical body which is a rather painful process and usually takes a few days

[GK] I just said I didn't know, she might have done it before. I guess you'll have to ask her. and if you tell her it's so she can help you slow torture someone who is terrified of water. I bet you a diamond block she'd suck it up for the chance.

[CP] - I'll see about it, I think Lie's going to talk to her later today so I'll tag along

[GK] Good enough. Just tell me all about it when you get back

[CP] - I'd also have to keep her out of sight of everyone else in the house. Don't think it would be a good idea to let Slender know there are essentially multiple versions of me

[CP] - Will do

[GK] She looks nothing like you, I wouldn't sweat it. She's like half your height too. But don't mention that directly. It kinda puts her at perfect crotch headbutt level. XD

[CP] - Fair point

[GK] Fuck you could tell them she's your cousin or something. XD

[CP] - They know my only family is my brother and my father

[GK] chuckles- third cousin twice removed from Minecraft.

[CP] - Look I'll see you around, I need to check on Lie

[Gk] Okay, see you at the bar sometime. good luck -poofs out-


	17. Brines in love, the field trip, Virus respawned, Cp eyes

[Lie] - CP? Why the fuck are you following me?

[CP] - Because I'm interested in meeting the female brine

[Lie] - That still doesn't answer my question

[CP] - It's simple really, you already know her, thus can introduce me to her

[Lie] - sighs Fine, just don't get upset at anything you hear

[Lie] - Knocks on trap door in sand Herabrine? You there?

[Lie] - Mr. Asshole wants to meet you

[CP] - Maybe she's not home

[HB] - Herabrine appears from under the water a short distance away. She walks straight up onto the shore, shedding water pixels like dry sand from her clothes. Lie recieves a friendly smirk, but her expression at the sight of CP is more cautious. - Did you say Mr. Asshole? OH! I get it... you brought kittybrine today. -Looks CP up and down.- Well you're not looking any worse for wear. -grins mischeviously- What's new pussycat?

[CP] _Frowns at Herabrine Do not call me that.

[Lie] - CP, play nice. Anyways Herabrine, he just decided to tag along, I have no actual idea why though

[CP] - Now now, I do have my reasons

[HB] - Ah, I'm not allowed a small tease at the one who escaped their divine punishment? After all, you were allowed to regin your true shape. While for me, 'sweet' Alex will likely die of old age before I am restored.

[CP] - Well, you could always see if TLOT could repeat what he did for GK

[Lie] - What are you talking about?

[HB] What, and pay Alex something to be a fish for a while? Then I'll owe her, and I'll have more recent memories of what I've lost. And I'll owe TLOT too. No thank you. -looks slightly suprised- Lie? Have you you ever been in the water temples?

[Lie] - Shakes head No, they're too deep and I'm no good at making potions

[CP] - The exploded brewing stands can attest to that

[Lie] - Shut up CP

[CP] - Make me

[HB] - 'sweet' Alex being spawned sucked me into a reincarnation cycle similar to the one that GK suffers. This is not my body. I am an elder Guardian, the strongest of them all. But I'm stuck in this weak human shape mimicing her until I kill her, or she dies naturally.

[HB] You two fight like a married couple...

[Lie] - Starts blushing NO! nonononononono! Why would you even say that!?

[CP] - Scoffs at Lie's reaction

[HB] hands on hips- I call them like I see them.

[Lie] – Groans

[CP] - Congrats, you've managed to render her speechless

[HB] - makes a polite curtsey-

[HB] - So why did you bring him anyway? did he want to have lunch with us?

[Lie] - He just decided to tag along, I don't know why...

[CP] - Actually there's some... Business, I would like to discuss in private

[HB] Why private? If that's what you wanted, why not come alone?

[HB] Besides, I like Lie. I'm just goign to tell her what you said afterwards anyway. -grins-

[CP] - I was not certain how well you'd take to my presence so I figured coming with someone your familiar with might help smooth things over in the beginning

[Lie] - She's not lying about that CP, she will tell me

[[HB] You're a brine. I'm not instantly hostile. I just want people to stay out of the bay. A glass house is lovely for watching the fish go by, but not much for privacy.

[CP] – Noted

[HB] Don't knock, just stand by the shore and shout. I can echolocate and sounds travel a long way underwater.

[CP] - Very well. As for the business I mentioned, how would you like to go on a little field trip?

[HB] - With or without Lie here?

[CP] – Without

[Lie] - Why am I really starting to not like the sound of his?

[CP] - Hush now Lie, the grown ups are talking

[Lie] - Scowls at CP

[HB] Casts a disdainful look at CP and turns her attention fully to Lie. - I feel like I should ask you first Lie. Are you okay with me being alone with your Brine?

[Lie] - Oh, I don't really mind, I'm more concerned when I'm left alone with him

[HB] Awww, that won't last.. give it time. He'll be wrapped around your fingers before you know it.

[Lie] - Blushes harder Why do people keep saying things like that?

[CP] - Scoffs It will probably end up the other way around

[HB] Pfft! Your her's Cp. You just don't know it yet. Just don't make her angry enough to lash out at you or you'll find out the hard way.

[CP] - scowls at Herabrine

[HB] Ahhh, someone knows how it really is....

[Lie] - looks in confusion between the two

[HB] Is grinning like a shark. - Lie do you know why Herobrine's are almost universally hateful?

[Lie] - I'm assuming due to their violent natures?

[HB] No, that's not it at all!

[HB] It's love sweet Lie, love tames the beast.

[Lie] - groans Not this again, first Doc, then Virus, and now you're telling me this?

[HB] - But it's true!

[HB] TLOT's scar will tell you the tale.

[Lie] - Gestures at CP He's nearly constantly almost killing me!

[CP] - Now Lie, you have to admit that hasn't happened since I was changed back

[HB] It's the balance for our supernatural powers, even the greatest brine must kneel naked and weak at the foot of true love. You want proof for your own eyes? Think about everything he's ever done to make you hate him, and give him a kick if you don't believe me. If he's in love with you it might actually break his leg.

[Lie] - thinks about it and moves to kick CP in the nuts

[HB] Maybe don't do that!

[HB] They might explode

[CP] - Grabs Lie's leg We proved that one awhile ago on accident

[Lie] - Grumbles He more than deserves it for some of the shit he's done to me...

[HB] What's the matter CP? Afraid of how much it might actually hurt you?

[CP] - Winces slightly It actually has happened on accident before while I was healing a wound on her leg

[HB] Either way, don't be so nasty to her CP. She had plenty of occasions to be cruel to you while you were feline.

[HB] and I heard you got what you wanted anyway.

[[CP] - Grumbles and folds his arms

[CP] - Yeah, my original form back

[HB] Snickers- And your captive agreed to stay....

[Lie] - Hera, can we just ignore him and have lunch now?

[CP] - Smirks Yes, which means I will win my bet without a doubt

[HB] Sure, let's walk and talk. Smug fucker. What did you want anyway CP? You mentioned a field trip?

[CP] - Sighs Yes, out to the real world

[HB] Ugh. What do you want to go there for? The water is all polluted, and it's full of humans. No offense Lie. A sprinkling of humans is okay, congestion not so much.

[CP] - Grins To beat the shit out of BEN.

[CP] - PRoblem is he controls water and can remotely drown people

[HB] -I don't know what a BEN is, but.... runs a little bit ahead and stands on the center of the bridge.

[HB] There is a pregnant silence as Herabrine focuses over the water a few feet below, the surface roils as if boiling and forms into several tendrils of water that snake upward and wave in the wind. - I can control water too.

[CP] - BEN is the asshole who managed to worm his way into the server a few weeks ago. GK was actually the one who suggested I ask you to come along since BEN ironically is hydrophobic.

[HB] You want me to torture someone who is afraid of water? - The laugh bubbles up in her throat and spills forth, boucning back and forth between the hills. There is the clang of Steffan fearfully dropping his pick on stone somewhere below. - Consider it done! I can make these as thin as wire and snake them down his nose. I can fill him up slowly until he's as big as a pufferfish and drowning from the inside.

[CP] - Grins darkly He'll relive his death then.

[HB] Rubs her hands with glee. - Now I'm really hungry, and excited too. Come on Lie. I need protein if I'm going to kill someone. -Takes Lie's hand and skips them both into the bar.

[CP] - Shakes his head and follows them in, but not before bumping his head on the door frame and cursing

[Lie] - Hera, are you sure about this?

[HB] Why wouldn't I be? Do you think CP will try and murder me once we're alone?

[Lie] - Well no, I guess it's just me being uneasy. Just promise me you won't kill any humans while out there?

[CP] - Leans against bar

[HB] Why would I do that? I don't kill randomly.

[Lie] - But CP does

[CP] - Motions for Sam to give him a bottle of whiskey

[HB] Even I know how angry Doc was that someone invaded the server. They'll be quite pleased to hear about this I'm sure.

[HB] Oh.

[CP] - By the way Herabrine, there is one small issue we will have to deal with once in the real world

[HB] Well I'm not going to join in on a murder spree. It would be pointless.

[HB] mmm?

[Lie] - Thank you

[CP] - Once in the real world you'll be in for a couple days of pain as you gain a physical body. It will only happen once so if you ever make another trip to the real world you won't have to go through it again

[HB] You know I can astral project right? I was an elder guardian. If you go on ahead and just act as a beacon we can do it that way.

[HB] You only want to use my powers anyway right? It's not like i need my fists to fight.

[CP] - You mean from inside of the game?

[CP] - Because trust me, you'll be in too much pain to concentrate

[HB] Astral projection works anywhere. I've been out before, how do you think I knew the water out there was crappy?

[CP] - Tilts head slightly True

[HB] It took me a while to find this place.

[Lie] - Orders food while the two brines are talking

[HB] When GK dissappeared I though maybe he'd gone out to vist some of those herobitches I heard about

[HB] Whatever you get for me, squid on the side please?

[CP] - Shudders I try to avoid the fan girls

[Lie] – Sure

[HB] It was just a long shot, I should have known better. He's not interested in sex.

[CP] - Well, if you'd prefer to astrally project then I have no complaints. Personally I prefer actually being somewhere when I kill

[Lie] - Rolls eyes

[HB] I like being out of body. I can make as much of a mess as I want and never even get my clothes dirty. Either way it sounds like we may be gone a few days?

[CP] - Yeah, which means I need to see if Michaels talked to Doc yet about letting us back into the server since I'm fairly certain it's still locked

[HB] Lie will you do me a favor?

[Lie] - What is it?

[HB] Feed Maggie while I'm gone. I'll just leave my body in bed, you won't need to mess with it, but give her some sulphur snacks at least once a day alright? Maybe talk to her a little bit if you have time. Me casa su casa.

[Lie] - No problem, I can do that

Virus: -A familiar sensation returns as he returns himself ontop of cp and lie's home-

[CP] - Perks up Hunh, that bastards finally back

[TLOT] Steve... can you watch the puddings for a bit?

[Steve] - Wil you be gone long?

[TLOT] Hopefully not.

[Lie] - CP? Whose back?

[CP] - Hang on, I'll only be gone a few minutes...

[CP] - Teleports away

Speve: ugu c:

[Lie] - ... Asshole

[HB] You can't feel the respawn kicking in? It sounds like an old AC unit to me when it spits someone out.

[CP] - Appears on roof Hello shorty~

Virus: -grumbling as her rubs his neck- Mneh

[CP] - It felt wonderful to kill you

[TLOT] calling from the ground. - Can we not?

[TLOT] Seriously.

[CP] - Tenses, having been so focused on Virus that he hadn't even noticed TLOT's approach

[TLOT] Please don't make me seperate you two.

Virus: Hey I didn't even do anything. I just got back. Hell I didn't even know he was the one that killed me

[TLOT] Looks like someone left you something Virus.

[CP] – Grins

[TLOT] looks at the poppy on the roof.

Virus: -glances at it- Who is it from? -reaches for it-

[CP] - Don't know, it showed up a few nights after I killed you

[CP] - It made Lie a bit happier to know that somebody had done that, but I haven't seen a genuine smile from her since you died

Virus: ... -rolls his shoulders- I should go. …

[TLOT] I bet you a stack of diamonds it was Doc...

[CP] - Lie's down at the bar if that's what you're looking for

[TLOT] Don't leave Virus...

[TLOT] I'm not ordering, I'm just asking

Virus: Why would Doc leave me that? They wanted me gone. Cp enjoyed killing me, I was forced back here. Hell even Lie didn't seem like she wanted me around either when I showed up and recalled it

[CP] - Tilts head Dude, she wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind when you showed up. Her head had just been messed with plus she was bleeding out right next to you

[TLOT] Because xe feels bad.They were having a paranoid fit and your timing was bad. It's so much more complex then you realize.

Virus: Yeah when I pointed that out that Lie was bleeding but no one cared. Well I understand now, but it effect me negatively too

[TLOT] Doc only wants to help you, and it kills hir inside to see you refuse and keep suffering.

Virus: Emotions are a double edged blade

[CP] - She told you why, but you were more focused on Doc at that point

Virus: -sighs and cracks his neck, rubbing it some more- I was going to but after that incident, it only pushed me back some more once again. I am willing to bet my corroding seed that everyone here has some sort of trust issue, right?

[CP] - Scoffs No shit Sherlock

[TLOT] Oh yes... especially Doc. Xe wears a broken heart on hir sleeve for a reason Virus.

[TLOT] - None of you realize just how terrified Doc really is.

[TLOT] Xe's fallen in love and even bred with someone who is not a brine of any sort. A god who could easily destroy hir outside this place. Doc is so vulnerable right now.

Virus: Doc has Doe, who which in turn can help one another.

[CP] - Ugh, not more love talk. I've already had to sit through one of those today

[TLOT] - But hir feelings are part of what xe fears. If Doe hit hir in anger xe'd break like a twig. Doc wasn't a brine before, this wasn't an issue until recently.

Virus: I have known Doe for some time. He won't do that. He is probably the least aggressive person here to even hurt a fly unless you hurt someone that they care about.

[CP] - Lie certainly learned that lesson

[TLOT] Doc knows, or at least believes. They've fallen too hard and far to stop now. I'm just saying they've been under a lot of stress and it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Doc doen't want you to go. But they are afraid of your other personality.

[CP] - Stretches Speaking of which, I really did have fun fighting it

[TLOT] You're not helping Cp.

[CP] – Shrugs

[TLOT] rolls eyes-

[TLOT] Virus.... I want to help you too.

[TLOT] And I'm not the only one concerned for you

[CP] - Didn't you tell Lie you would at least talk to Mc Guady pants here and Doc about something to help control the infection?

[TLOT] I have what she was going to give you as a first attempt, if you want it.

Virus: The diamonds was helping, but cp's naracism (epic fail spelling) and being forced back here did not.

[CP] - Shrugs again You can't change how I am shorty

[TLOT] I think Doe just didn't want to go chasing Primal all over creation. They were probably trying to quarantine you before you got out of hand.

Virus: Quarnting a primal animal that can consume everything is the worse thing you could do for a sancturary. I don't even know who I attacked. I try to eat everything and everyone when I lose my shit.

[CP] - That would explain why Doe ordered me to get Lie out of the house first

[TLOT] Not if you are an animal that belongs in the sanctuary. What would we be if we ejected the sick instead of trying to heal them?

[CP] - And the only ones you attacked were Doe and I

Virus: ... Well at least it was only you two. -his neck final pops and he yelps-

[CP] - It would have only been Doe but it had been far too long since I had last had a decent fight

[TLOT] Is that all you need to keep you mellow CP? You just want to tussle with someone ?

[CP] - Shrugs It helps, but killing is better

[TLOT] Settles down onto the slope of the roof and leans on one hand. - What am I going to do with you CP?

[CP] - Tilts head What do you mean?

[TLOT] smiles like a tired parent- You're a mess.

Virus: -looks a little stuck and frozen in place-

[TLOT] Virus, would you like me to help you build a house at least

[TLOT] Wait, are you okay?

[CP] - Smirks And that's a problem how?

[CP] - Eh, Lie could probably snap him out of whatever it is

Virus: -sad chime, still stuck-

[TLOT] Nevermind- Hops the small gap between roofs - Hey Virus... what's wrong?

Virus: -unable to move-

[CP] - Takes a few small steps away from TLOT

[TLOT] Tries to read Viruses mind-

[TLOT] Did you honestly just....? Oh dear..

[TLOT] Cracks his knuckles and pushes his fingers into Virus's neck from the back, kneading the locked muscles and working the vertebrae back into place.

[TLOT] Don't be so rough with yourself.

[CP] - Starts laughing Did he just paralyze himself?

[TLOT] I think so...

[CP] - Laughs harder

(meanwhile the girls are enjoying their food)

Virus: -sharp chimes, some of it crosses into cracking glass until another loud pop is hear- MOTHER FUCKER HELL

[TLOT] - Steps back, to give the bigger Brine room to stretch

[CP] - Still laughing

[TLOT] CP.... come on. It's not that funny

[CP] - Yes... It is

[CP] - Fucking Nether I didn't even know that was possible!

Virus: -rubs neck vigorously- Thanks TLOT -reaches over to CP with a tendril that shimmers with ice blue binary text breifly, and zaps CP-

[CP] - Growls and moves so he's ready to lunge at Virus

[TLOT] NO.

[TLOT] Steps between them

[CP] - Moves away from TLOT slightly

Virus: -snickers at the static-fro he gave to cp-

[TLOT] Do I need to trasnform into something bigger and physcialy hold you two apart?

[CP] - I will fucking punch you in the face Virus!

[CP] - Actually, isn't it Virus' turn to be turned into a cat?

[TLOT] I don't want too, but I will. [Removes his chestplate]

Virus: Well there is no pvping here and so I didn't pvp him I gave him an effect of the static-fro

Virus: Is that wrong?

[TLOT] Virus didn't kidnap anyone and he's already been killed for losing his temper. I think that's more then enough.

[CP] – Scowls

[TLOT] I won't fight either of you anyway. I'll just seperate you.

[CP] - Ugh, I have plans to finalize anyways. Teleports to bar again

Virus: Well Either force feeding me diamonds or death when I go primal is the best anyways

[TLOT] sighs. - That's so awful.... Please. Just take this-

[Lie] - Yelps at CP's sudden appearance

[TLOT] rummages around in his inventory and comes up with something that looks like a green turnip

[Seriouslynotpaul has joined the game.]

Virus: -raises a brow-

[TLOT] Just try it please. If it has a flavor for you it will be a good sign. And it will likely make you cough up bits of bad code.

[TLOT] Just try to spit it where no one will walk in it.

Virus: what is it exactly?

[Lie] - ... CP? Why is your hair.... floofy?

[TLOT] Virus software. Doc mentioned it to you I think. It's a webroot.

[HB] Did the hair fairy get you too?

[CP] - Shut the fuck up... And it was Virus' doing

Virus: ... are you sure it won't kill me?

[HB] Shrugs - I like it, it's cute

[Lie] - Perks up Virus is back?

Virus: Since I am basically a virus now

[CP] - Scowls at Hera Yes he's back

[TLOT] - I am positive. You know that I have bad code too right?

[TLOT] It won't go all at once.

[Lie] - CP, where is he?

[CP] - Groans Why do you even want to know?

Virus: every brine is different and okay.... I guess I could try it... -sniffs it-

[TLOT] You still have original settings in there somewhere, this will tease them back out.

[Lie] - Because he's my friend CP! I want to make sure he's okay!

[CP] - ... Fine, he's on your roof right now.

[Lie] - Hera, you don't mind if I go, do you?

[HB] eating fried squid- No! Go check on your friend. I heard what happened, he could probably use the moral support

Virus: true... -nibbles on it scarcely trying it-

[Lie] - Thanks! Rushes out of bar

[TLOT] I have more and seeds too. -rummages-

[TLOt] you can make a green soup out of them too...

[Lie] - Comes around back side of stable and spots Virus and TLOT on her roof VIRUS!

[TLOT] Hello Lie! Need a hand up?

[Lie] - Yes please.

[TLOT] Teleports down and then back up again with Lie by holding her up by her shoulders

(Doe is in spectator mode =w= he's watching

[Lie] - Immediately lunges forwards to give Virus a rare hug

Virus: -bites into webroot and looks at Lie with a mouthful, and looking like dork-

[Lie] - A bit muffled Damn it Virus, you had me really worried!

Virus: -gulps it down- Hm? Worried about me for what reason? -gently hugs her back more so confused-

[Lie] - All I knew was that you had lost control and that CP had a hand in killing you. Besides, it's natural to worry about your friends

[TLOT] Offers a half-chest - it looks like a back-pack- There's everything you need to start a garden in this, there's even a hoe.

Virus: Oh thank you TLOT. And I suppose Lie, but I am brine afterall

[Lie] - That doesn't change the fact that I was worried Virus

[Lie] - After everything that I had gone through myself that day losing you nearly sent me over the edge Virus. Meeting Hera was really the best part of that day

[TLOT] You're welcome. I still feel bad that you didn't even have a proper bed to respawn in.

Virus: -lets her go- I guess? -scratches his head and then starts pounding his chest, clearing his throat- Wait what Lie. And that is okay TLOT

[TLOT] Just let it out. Spit away from the house, okay?

[Lie] - Tilts head slightly I don't understand what you're asking...

[TLOT] I'm talking to Virus, you might want to give him a little space Lie.

[TLOT] Come on big guy, you can do it.

[Lie] - No, Virus, what were you asking?

[Lie] - Moves away from Virus in case he does need to puke

Virus: how would me missing would send you over the edge Lie. -grunts again with the 'phlegm'-

[Lie] - Rubs back of head Oh, well mostly I was under a lot of stress that day, trying to get either TLOT or Doc to change CP back that day. Plus I may have given Doe a bunch of memories in exchange for time to talk with TLOT...

[Lie] - You're someone I've found myself able to depend on Virus, you not being there made it very much harder

[TLOT] Makes a pained face - I'm sorry about that. I can talk with Doe if you want me too.

[Lie] - No no, that's alright TLOT. The memories they took actually make it easier for me to remain here

[TLOT] If you're sure....

[Lie] - If I can't remember what I loved in the real world, I don't regret my choice to stay as much

[TLOT] Good point. And as much of an ass as he's being, you do have someone who is very happy that you want to stay at all..

Virus: -grunts the 'phlegm' up and looks around- ....?

[Lie] - Groans All of you guys are just going to drive this into the ground aren't you? Hera's already brought it up earlier today

[TLOT] Herabrine was talking about it? Well I know whats on her mind today.

[Lie] - Honestly I'm not sure what to make of it. I know he's glad about my staying because it guarantees he will win the bet, but is there really anything else?

[TLOT] smiles widely behind his hand. - Oh.... Lie... You have no idea.

[Lie] - Groans and lightly bangs head against Virus since no wall is available

-there are little spider tap noises-

[TLOT] -looks around-

Virus: o3o

[Lie] - Don't mind me Virus

Virus: -shrugs and smiles-

[TLOT] Sigma?

Virus: -tries to get TLOT attention-

[TLOT] I hear you tapping around. How are you feeling?

[TLOT] Virus?

-the taps stops, but the lingering feeling of being watched is still there-

[CP] - Tp's back after having finished finalizing the plans with Hera

Virus: -points to his mouth-

[TLOT] Do you need the heimlich? Cross your hands for yes!

[CP] - I could always punch him again

[TLOT] NO PUNCHING

[Lie] – CP!

Virus: -shakes head no-

[TLOT] Can't speak? shake for no nod for yes

Virus: -writes in the air L. A. V. A. ?-

[Lie] - Right below you in my work room

Sigma: -sort of is there. Not sure how. But is there when nobody wasn't paying attention- ....

[Lie] - You know, the one you "nudged" me into

[TLOT] Sigma... You know I can hear your thoughts right?

Sigma: ...no...

Virus: ! -grins and nods, quickly disappearing down below in a poof of ender dust. He returns with his eyes looking ice blue- Much better

[Lie] - Virus? Did your eyes change color?

[TLOT] That suits you quite nicely.

[TLOT] were they originally blue?

Virus: Hm sorry?

[TLOT] your eyes turned blue.

Sigma: ... -looks at Virus, but saying nothing, really-

[TLOT] It will probably only last until you eat another root unless they're supposed to be that way  
Virus: Er got a reflective surface I can look at?

[Lie] - The ceiling is glass, just look down

Virus: Oh right derp -squats down and looks- .... ... -touches his face slowly-

[CP] - Decides to just start floating

[TLOT] Doc showed me this thing once. I think they called it a rubix cube? The webroots are like that, they turn you around and around trying different combinations and sometimes fixing one line of code bugs up another a little bit. But in the end- all the colors will be where they should be.

[CP] - Yeah, we got a few of those cubes around the manor out on the real world. Not sure if any of them are still in one piece though

Virus: .... I actually didn't think I would see my original eyes again...

[TLOT] So impatient. I'd just take it apart and put it back together the right way. But I presume you never got beyond the dismantling stage? Hahah

[CP] - Scoffs I've barely ever gotten to any of them. Usually whoever gets it first gets so mad that the stab it or something similar

[Lie] - Hmm... CP? Did you have an original eye color?

[CP] – Stiffens

[TLOT] I bet they're green.

Virus: Green with jealousy

[TLOT] My thoughts exactly.

Virus: -snickers- Sorry couldn't help it

[CP] - Shut up Virus, but yes, they were green. Like oak leaves

Sigma: ... -not sure how he's fit into this, decided to leave-

[TLOT] can't you move your glitch CP?

[TLOT] Hey Sigma? what color were your peepers?

Sigma: -stops- ...?

[CP] - Shakes head I don't think so. I don't even know if the color is still there or if my eyes are just white

[TLOT] Or were you born with the glow? [at Sigma]

[TLOT] Well you can code right? Try to grab the numbers closest to the surface of one eye and lift them up.

Sigma: ...I....

[CP] - Looks at his hand, really unsure about how to proceed

Sigma: .... -closes his eyes and opens them to shows off magenta eyes, with no pupils-

[CP] - It might be easier for me to just go into my own code and mess with it that way

[TLOT] OH.. Sigma. That's beautiful man.

Sigma: ....?

Virus: I swear i started a trend

[TLOT] That's a new one on me.

Sigma: it used to be purple... -blinks and it's all white and light up again-

[CP] - Brings up what appears to be a small screen and starts messing with it

[TLOT] It's still lovely. You've got a reflective shine Enderbro himself would envy.

Virus: Say lie...

[TLOT] Steps closer to the group, -watch me. - Put's one hand over his left eye and curls his fingers as if to dig the eye from it's socket. The glow gathers in his palm and he uses both arms to drag it a short distance away from the surface of his eye. The pupil beneath is golden.

[Lie] - Oh wow

Sigma: ....oh...

[TLOT] after a moment his arm begins to shake and he lets the light settle back down in it's proper place

Sigma: ...is that painful?

[TLOT] No, it's just a lot of pressure, the glitch needs to be there and it will drag at my hand until my muscles fail and I let it snap back. But it's okay, I need my light, I'm almost blind without it.

[CP] - Yelps and quickly covers one of his eyes as he mutters a very long string of curses

Virus: Gg cp

[Lie] – CP?

[TLOT] - Do I need some webroots for you too?

[CP] - Codes not corrupted, just broken

Sigma: .... -blinks, walks away again because he felt uneeded-

[CP] - Son of a bitch this hurts

[TLOT] Snags Sigma's coat tail gently

[TLOT] I think we need your eyes here Sigma. Without the googles...

[CP] - Don't even know if I got enough of the coding together to even let any color through

[TLOT] Please look at CP, tell me what you see in his code.

Sigma: h-huh?

Sigma: ....uh....

Sigma: ....there are several codes that seemed out of place... missing codes too... glitched... messy...

Sigma: ...broken codes. -looks at TLOT-

[TLOT] Doc tells me you have a lot of skill dealing with codes...

[TLOT] And fixing little chains of pixels...

[TLOT] It's only four pixels.

[CP] - Growls Don't you think my codes been messed with enough lately?

Sigma: ...I... can try...

[TLOT] You said yourself that it's broken. Do you want to go blind eventually from code degradation?

[CP] - Haven't gone blind yet asshole

[TLOT] there's no need to be rude to me.

Sigma: .... -takes a dirt block from his inventory and looks at CP- .... -presses a finger on a pixel of the block and pulls along a string of codes-

[CP] - Growls at Sigma

[TLOT] Watches with interest-

Sigma: .... -moves back from CP a bit, looks a bit intimidated-

Virus: -steps up to cp- Be nice to him old man

[TLOT] At least show me Sigma, I'm interested to see your techniques. I think we can all learn a lot from one another.

Sigma: .... -shows him the string. On closer inspection, it's really small series of codes attached to one another, almost unseen-

Sigma: ...I know... how to fix some... parts. If I rearrange these and... and use it... I can fit it to him... and fix him a little..

[TLOT] That's elegant... so simple....

[TLOT] How would you administer them?

Sigma: ...one code... is missing three 0s and ten 1s.... so I can uhm... cut the string... and put it in there... and then attach... -his four spider legs split to three, slender black ones- ...with these..

[TLOT] Doc always likes attaching code to food.

[CP] - Is very unsure about Sigma's spider legs being anywhere near him

[TLOT] I hadn't seen the smaller legs, are you a true shapeshifter?

[TLOT] Doc showed me some of your knitting, now I see how you did it.

[TLOT] It's brilliant!

Sigma: No... I'm not... these won't hurt... Unless I want them to hurt...

[TLOT] What would happen if you knitted your codes into a garment Sigma?

[TLOT] Like a cuff that could be dissolved into a more complex series of commands if needed?

[CP] - An idea occurs to him and he settles down slightly

[TLOT] More portable then a command block..

Sigma: .... -blinks- -points at his own coat-

[TLOT] facepalms

[TLOT] You're a genius.

Sigma: ... -looks a bit redder- ...I'm a genius...

[Lie] - Doesn't quite like the expression CP's making

[TLOT] You should make a hat for CP with positive emotion matrix codes in it so he'll actually be happy sometimes. Hahah!

Sigma: ... -smiles really thinly- ....

[CP] - Scowls at TLOT I am happy, when I'm killing that is

[TLOT] can you make that curl of numbers into a ring?

Sigma: ....I... I can....

[TLOT] holds out a hand- may I have it?

Sigma: ....uhm... -one of the legs took the string and forms a coil of it with another leg gently, and hands it over to TLOT- ....

-the ring shimmers a bit before slowly forming into gold-

[TLOT] Sublime. CP, I know about the little excursion you have planned. I hate the idea of you killing people out in the real world, but I also don't have the means to stop you from doing it. So how about this... - grabs CP's hand with an iron grip-

[CP] - What the fuck are you doing?

[TLOT] He jams the ring onto CPs finger and it sticks. His eyes lose their glow like a lightbulb going out.

[TLOT] Now you can blend in out there. It's not right for you to show your brine eyes in the real world.

[CP] - Scowls You asshole, there's a thing called sunglasses you know!

[TLOT] You must be pretty dim if that's all it takes to hide your shine CP.

[TLOT] Besides, green suits you.

Sigma: ... -blinks, watches-

[CP] - They're ones that Slender had specially made for me... Wait, what?

[Lie] - They're pretty

[TLOT] Shoots Sigma a very satisified look. 'Good job' he mouths-

[CP] - Starts growling as he tries to take the ring off

[TLOT] -Elbows Lie very gently. - and all the ladies will know he's taken too.

[Lie] - Groans and buries her face in her hands We're not even a thing

[CP] - Why the fuck won't it come off!

Sigma: ...maybe... the codes... attached to your finger...?

[TLOT] It's interacting with your base codes, you don't just delete .exe files.

[CP] - Growling loudly TLOT...

Sigma: ... my... -tries to start another topic- ...My mistress.. used to taught me...

[TLOT] Do your errand. We'll take it off when you come back.

[TLOT] turns to listen to Sigma-

Sigma: she... taught me many things... -smiles- she's nice....

(no she's not. she's being manipulative.

[TLOT] Looks pained. - You know that's not true...

[CP] - And what about the fact that the server is locked?

[TLOT] Let me handle that part.

Sigma: ...? -seems genuinely confused-

[CP] - Besides, I'm not going out into public to kill BEN. We'll be in the manor

[TLOT] I'll just tell Doc who wants out and why, that should suffice.

Sigma: ....kill?

[TLOT] Sigma.... he's a murderer out there. We'll be doing a public service getting rid of him

[CP] - Oh. he'll still respawn out there, but he'll be much more cautious about what he does when it comes to me

[TLOT] You can't get rid of him entirely? That's dissapointing actaully

[CP] - He's bound to a game cartridge, unfortunately too many copies of that cartridge have been made, plus the datas been uploaded onto the web as well

Sigma: ....murderer...

[CP] - We don't even know where he keeps the original copy

[TLOT] Hey, Sigma, are you okay?

[CP] - ... Now take this fucking ring off!

[TLOT] It hurts you that much to allow for the possibility that he may flee and you have to pursue him elsewhere to get your revenge?

[CP] - Scoffs You think this is the first time I've killed him? It isn't. He knows I'm the stronger entity and that he can't escape. Besides, once he's in a bathroom against his will he pretty much becomes paralyzed with fear

Sigma: ....I should... check on my mistress...

[CP] - Especially if the tub is already filled

[CP] - She's dead, remember Sigma?

[TLOT] No. Snatches at Sigma

[TLOT] Don't go, she's gone rememeber?

Sigma: ....Gone?? -looks really surprised-

[TLOT] You let us end it Sigma

[TLOT] Gk and Doc and Virus here, even CP and Michael they blew it up. It's gone. You're free.

Sigma: .... oh... oh... right....

[TLOT] you're home. Safe. Okay?

Sigma: ...okay...

[Lie] - Come on Sigma, let's go in my wolf pen, that should help you a little

[TLOT] that's an excellent idea.

Sigma: ...dogs. -looks happy-

[Lie] - TLOT? A little help down?

[TLOT] Right, hop teleports Lie down and comes back up alone.

[CP] – Growls

-Massive amount of barking from about forty dogs-

[TLOT] - mutters- Poor Sigma..

Sigma: -follows Lie-

[CP] - Mumbles something under his breath

[TLOT] offers CP a peice of beef.

[TLOT] What are oyu grumblng about now?

[TLOT] Is eating- [beef/ different piece]

[CP] - Scowls but accepts the meat. Takes a big bite so he has an excuse not to answer

[CP] - Mumbled response with a mouthful of food

[TLOT] Before you ask me, I can't undo Sigma's ring. I've never seen anything like that. My coding is a chunky sweater compared to his diaphanous lace. Wait until he's done with the dogs and ask him to remove it if it pisses you off that much.

[TLOT] Want a potato?

[CP] - Glares as he swallows his last mouthful of food

[CP] - She's mine

Lie: -Many happy dog sounds from below-

Sigma: -covered with dogs- <3

[Lie] - Quickly breeds a new puppy for Sigma to take with him

Sigma: ...I can have this?

[CP] - I marked her, she's mine

[Lie] - Yup, just bred this little one for you

Sigma: ... -nose nuzzles it- Who's the cute boy? Yes you. -looks really happy-

[Lie] - Laughs a little.

[Lie] - I have a few dyes you could use on the collar if you want to

Sigma: Can I have purple...?

[Lie] - Sure, just let me go make one real quick. Goes into the house

[TLOT] I know you hate me with every pixel of your being, but it wouldn't kill you to talk to me anyway. I mean, I could just read your mind, but I'm being polite and asking you what's wrong instead because I'm tired of fighting with you.

[CP] - She's mine... looks over at TLOT with confusion I don't get it, I don't understand this emotion.

Sigma: -nods, waits-

[Lie] - Returns with both a magenta and a purple dye I wasn't certain which one you wanted

Sigma: .... can I have both and decide later

[Lie] - Absolutely! Hands both to Sigma

[Lie] - You can also keep whichever one you don't use

Sigma: thank you... <3 -hugging puppy-

[Lie] - You're very welcome!

[TLOT] - Yeah, I understand. It felt like nonsense to me at first too. I thought I wanted to claim my Steve as well. I needed an anchor in the world and I thought I'd mark his soul and bend him to my will. And then... my would-be prey just invited me in. Gave me love so selflessly, turned my whole world upside down. I'm just saying; if you go at this the wrong way, the only one who is going to get owned... is you. Lie needs friends. And if you want to get closer to her, you need to be a friend to her first, not just a violent liability.


	18. Moving the Village and Movie Night

[TLOT] - Yeah, I understand. It felt like nonsense to me at first too. I thought I wanted to claim my Steve as well. I needed an anchor in the world and I thought I'd mark his soul and bend him to my will. And then... my would-be prey just invited me in. Gave me love so selflessly, turned my whole world upside down. I'm just saying; if you go at this the wrong way, the only one who is going to get owned... is you. Lie needs friends. And if you want to get closer to her, you need to be a friend to her first, not just a violent liability.

[CP] - I doubt that's going to happen TLOT, we both know she fears and hates me. Which makes sense because she is prey... I just don't understand what it is I'm feeling. I believe Doe said it was jealousy?

[TLOT] What, that she might love you? Stranger things have happened and there is Stockholm Syndrome to consider... I think it's far more likely that you love her. And that's a lot more dangerous for you then the other way around. But you are jealous. And it's all the more obvious now that I can see your eyes. You want to posesss her because you don't understand what you're actually feeling. It makes you almost angry to see her being happy with someone else because you don't understand how to make her happy on your own. But it's really not that hard. She was kind to you while you were transformed. I saw a flicker of something there. How did it feel to be gently held, and cared for?

[CP] - Thinks about it for awhile ... I suppose... Good? No, more like content?

[TLOT] Well at least it got you a little closer. You seemed quite happy when she suddenly agreed to stay. It feels nice when the person you want to keep close stays without being pressured, doesn't it?

[CP] - Starts glitching slightly because he's not sure what to feel

[TLOT] Easy there. They're just emotions. It's new but not dangerous on their own. Don't feel bad if you get overwhelmed and need to be alone for a bit. It still happens to me when the Testificates are all happy with me at once.

[CP] - I... I just don't know what to do... Nether I'm still not even sure why I decided to give her the ability to understand mobs! I could have marked her without doing that

[TLOT] Some part of you wants to keep her safe. You haven't hurt her like you used too in quite a while. I take it that the thought doesn't give as much pleasure as it once did? Perhaps none at all?

[CP] - Oh there's still pleasure there, and I've come so close while she's been sleeping...

[CP] - But at the same time it almost feels like I want to share the experience of taking another's life with her...

[TLOT] Ech. Well I guess if you feel the need to try and share your favorite thing with her that's better then nothing. Shame it's such an unproductive activity. And coming close is not the same as actually doing it. What's stopping you then? Is it only the threat of more punishment from me?

[CP] – Partially

[TLOT] Then I guess I've finally earned a tiny tatter of your respect... What's the other part brother brine?

[CP] - Groans and sits down on one of the glowstones I don't know! My hand will end up just inches from her throat and yet I can't bring myself to close the distance and squeeze!

[TLOT] That's what I was looking for.... It's the tiniest redstone torch in an ocean of darkness. But you can coax it into a flame that could consume the Nether. It's not about the bet anymore, you actually care.

[CP] - Groans again and flops backwards Why? Why does it have to be so annoying?

[TLOT] is genuinely happy Love is annoying. It's finding that one special someone you want to drive insane for the rest of eternity. You have no idea how much time me and my lamb spend bugging one another.

[TLOT] We had a really rocky start too, maybe even worse then yours, and things worked out. I'm lucky he's so forgiving.

[CP] - Scowls I don't like this. I'm a murderer TLOT, not a lover

[TLOT] smiles darkly Who says you can't be both? You think I never kill anymore? I just restrict myself to people who deserve to die. Then I'm doing a good service instead of acting randomly. Killing worse people then yourself makes you the hero CP. Why do you think I was disappointed that you aren't able to eliminate BEN? I'm sure he's no one the world would miss.

[CP] - My housemates would disagree, especially his killing partner, Jeff

[CP] - Besides, in a weird way he's family

[TLOT] Then I guess it's best I'm leaving it up to you. You are an adult after all. But maybe don't tell Doc it's more nuanced then a simple revenge. They were quite angry that your 'housemate' tried to drown you, especially knowing that your respawn would have kept you out of commission for several painful months. Forgiveness is not a word they want to hear in this instance. Even if you weren't a brine, xe's very fond of cats. and someone trying to murder one... well... Doc will see red instead of mint green, okay?

[CP] - Scoffs Got it.

[CP] - Sighs and rubs his face I need a drink

[CP] - But it's not the first time he's tried to drown me. Isn't very effective especially if I've had a water breathing potion

[TLOT] Then lets go have one. I'm not opposed.

[TLOT] They're not your friends if they don't make trouble for you huh?

[CP] - Considering how we're all murderers? Yeah.

[CP] - Although we all know better than to piss off the slenders

[TLOT] How did you fall in with such a violent bunch? Was your first spawn really so terrible that it drove you into the real world?

[CP] - Shakes head and sighs No, my first spawn was really pleasant, back when the game was first created. There were only about two biomes and it was just me and Stevie who had a child like form at the time. We were relatively happy, father would visit us often. And then one day he arrived and I went out to greet him and he turned on me. He never gave me a reason, but he tried to remove me. He failed though. I came back glitched and broken. I stumbled back towards Stevie and I's home only to find him now having an adult body. I tried to approach him but he also turned on me, that was the first death I experienced as a true Brine. When I returned there had been an update and mobs had been introduced.

[CP] - At first they tried to attack me but soon came to understand that I was much stronger than them. It took a fair amount of fiddling with my code before I was able to understand them. They hated my brother since he was killing them. I once again tried to approach Stevie and once again he attacked me. That time I ended up killing him which earned me even more of the mobs favor.

[CP] - I don't know how much longer after it was after that, but it was BEN who found me. He had heard the beginning whispers of my legend and decided to check it out. I can't remember how many times I killed him when he first came in, eventually he brought the other digital creepy pastas in and they managed to drag me out. Those first few days were very painful as I gained a physical body

[CP] - Slender pretty much had to beat the shit out of me a few times before I got it through my head that he was the boss and not to piss him off. I wouldn't let any of the others near me except Sally, she sorta reminded me of how Stevie used to be. Slender used that to his advantage to finally get through to me. At that point I was pretty much considered a part of the family. They took me in.

[TLOT] looks stricken I'm so sorry brother. Once again Notch's interference ruined one of our lives. I can only think how different you'd be if Doc or I, had found you instead of BEN. This is why we seek out the others and try to mitigate the damage that's already been done. Would you like me to try and contact your Stevie? Mine might be able to help you patch things up.

[CP] - Snarls I doubt that would help. He still stands by our father completely

[TLOT] And if I tell Doc exactly what we're trying to keep out, xe can make this a place you can hide if need be.

[TLOT] Have you ever asked him why?

[CP] - Once, and he basically quoted back at me the lies father had told him... It may have made me pissed off enough to kill him right there and then

[TLOT] What lies?

[CP] - That I had been trying to figure out a way to permanently kill both of them, trying to take over the code, basically things that I actually do now. But he told him before any of that happened

[TLOT] Is your Stevie... not very bright? It sounds like you were taking care of him as a child. You probably could have killed him easily back then.

[CP] - Oh he's bright, and quick to adapt, but when a child's heart is broken like that, it's very hard to fix

[CP] - I tried twice to approach him and find out what had happened, and both times he immediately set about to attacking me

[TLOT] Do you care if I speak with him? It sounds like it would be very hard for me to make things any worse between you. And I seriously doubt he'd be able to damage me.

[TLOT] Taking my own Steve may also throw him off.

[CP] - Scoffs I doubt he'd want to talk to you, I'm the only brine he's ever known

[TLOT] Then I'll have the element of suprise as well.

michaelgno1: Senses TLOT nearby and teleports to him  
"Hello sir! Are you alright?"

[TLOT] Hello Michael. I've actually got good news for you for once. CP may actually be making some progress at last. And a little birdie told me you have a secret admirer.

michaelgno1: "I can see that TLOT, he's back to his big normal self. That's great news!"

michaelgno1: "Wait a secret admirer... Someone likes me?"

[TLOT] Heh... well it's more then that. CP seems to have made a little more progress then I realized while he was changed. He has feelings for Lie and he needs to learn how to deal with them in a healthier fashion then he has been. I'm not sure if you realize what a calming influence love can be for brines. But a brine who acts like a mad dog and murders randomly is a danger to everyone and affects how we are treated as a group. So it's in all our best interests to encourage CP to woo the target of his affections rather then choking her.

[TLOT] Also I don't think anyone here dislikes you! Though your harsh words towards Doe do hurt them. But yes, there is a certain brine who's taken an interest in you. Take some quiet advice from me, if you can't swim already. You should learn. winks

michaelgno1: "Sorry i won't be falling for anyone. It will interfere with my servitude..."

[HerobrineCP has left the server]

[Herabrine is AFK]

[Lie] - Well, guess it's just you and me for a little while Maggie

-sounds of fire and bouncing-

[Lie] - Tosses some sulfur at Maggie

-glomp!-

[Lie] - Starts tidying Hera's place a bit

[Herabrine] Is unconcious, but wearing a very scary smile.-

[Lie] - Is doing her best to ignore said smile

[Lie] - Finds a few questionable items under Hera's counters and decides to stop tidying the place

[Herabrine] murmurs softly - Hold him down Cp...

[Lie] - Comes closer, a bit curious about what is happening

[Herabrine] Not so funny when someone is doing it to you is it... ? -mumbles-

[Lie] - Guess they're having some fun

[Herabrine] -scowls-

[Herabrine] What do you mean i can't kill him permenantly? .... I could pick his ratty little brain and tell you where every copy of himself this little weasel has made is and throw them all in a toilet somewhere! .... fiiiine... you owe me....

[Lie] - I wonder what she'll have CP do...

[Herabrine] No I'm not kidding... Don't act like you aren't capable of stealing damn near anything out here...

[Lie] - Glances at Maggie Should I be concerned about this?

[Herabrine] And if I hear one squeak of laughter out of you, I'll knock your frigging block off..

[Herabrine] -relaxes-

[Lie] - What the hell could she be asking him for?

[Herabrine] - Don't look at me like that... I want the purple one....

[Lie] - I wonder if she realizes that she talks out loud in the physical when she's projecting?

[Herabrine] Now do whatever the hell else you were going to out here so we can go ho- I MEAN! -back to that fucking server!

[Lie] - Aw, she does consider this home now

[Herabrine] Oh, no! ...I am not going back yet.... I'm going to watch you hand carry my new toy back with you... No mistakes!

[Lie] - Sighs I wonder if CP will bring back something for himself as well

[Herabrine] What the Nether is an ahi ahi? ...Nevermind, Just grab it, and the swordfish too.... yeah I'll share! ...You think I can't cook?....

[Lie] - Of course she wants fish

[Lie] - Personally never really liked fish much

[Lie] - Although crab and lobster are good

[Herabrine] Hey CP! Look at this! Is this salt water?

[Herabrine] These little pinchy bastards are still alive!.... Lets take some back with us and put them in the bay... Can't wait to see someone hook one while fishing! -laughs-

[Lie] - And of course they're going to cause confusion on the server as well

[Lie] - Tosses Maggie another bit of Sulfur

[Steve] Your face...

[TLOT] Ugh. I don't feel so well. I think it's impossible for me to feel more uncomfortable then I do right this second...

~~In another server~~ At the base of two Extreme hills peaks is a small town. A large wooden house nestled into the stone of the mountains and the rest spilling out in front of it. The stable for the horses and kennels for the dogs sat near the main house, while a few lean to's held pets at some of the small houses. Large farms were scattered about the outskirts of the town with small guard towers dispersed among those. Inside one of the homes closest to the main house sat Stevie, having just placed his sword down and starting to prepare some food. He winced at the familiar feeling of a new entity entering the seed. The humans were lucky they couldn't feel it. With a sigh Stevie began preparing some extra food for what he assumed was some fresh victims his brother had brought in. He just didn't expect them to arrive at his house so quickly.

[TLOT] quickly snaps a dark visor over the opening in his helm- what a weird looking bunch. Creative skins though. I've never seen so many humans...

[Steven] Wow... I'll walk ahead, just in case...

[TLOT] Joy, Lie told you the way?

Joy: hmm... Will they be scared because I look like this?

[TLOT] They'll probably just think it's a player skin.

[TLOT] It's my eyes I'm worried about...

[TLOT] I'm not the one who belongs here so my powers are diminished.

Joy: Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody fights.

[Steve] Please lead us Joy.

Some children run by to get out into the fields

[TLOT] quick steps out of the way.

Joy: Seems like a quiet, calm place in first glance.

[Steve] Smiles faintly even though one of them trod on his foot-

[Steve] too bad this is CP's seed. I doubt he rules it nicely.

Joy: -walks in the front- Maybe I should just be in a more... human form.

[TLOT] The kids didn't notice...

Couple armed men come out of a nearby building, in no way threatening

[Steve] Waves with a smile -

[TLOT] Looks at the ground and stays behind Steve-

Returns gesture with a small salute

One of them approaches

[Steve] hello there. Can you help us, maybe?

[Random dude] - Guess that bastard pulled in a few more. Do any of you need any help?

Joy: That would be delightful. -smiles sweetly-

[Steve] we're looking for a guy, looks kinda like me. Probably more muscly though.

[RD] - You mean Stevie?

[Steve] I think so.

[RD] - He's probably at his place eating. Turns and points at big house That's the main house, if you follow this road towards it his place is the last one on the left before you reach it.

[Steve] Thank you kind sir. We'll just be along then. -all wide blue eyes and a big smile-

[RD] - No problem, stay safe

Heads off towards the guard outposts

[TLOT] His hand shakes a little and he holds Steve's hand tightly-

Joy: -bows a little and smiles- You too, kind sir.

[Steve] 'It's okay. Just stay calm'

[TLOT] 'I can feel every muscle in this body. it's too complex. It's kind of freaking me out'

[Steve] 'It sounds like he's a little bit out of town, we'll just tp out of the woods when we're done instead of coming back this way'

[Steve]-Hurries along behind Joy.-

Joy: -looks back at them-

sounds of sparring practice can be heard from different area's of the town

[TLOT] -shivers-

A few dogs bark at them

[Steve] -pulls TLOT closer to him protectively-

Joy: shh. -bends over to calm the dog-

Stevies house is now visible!

Joy: We're close, it seems.

[Steve] Shall I knock?

[TLOT] Go ahead, I think any of us will unsettle him somewhat

[TLOT] I just want to get out of sight so I can talk to him

[Steve] -knocks-

[Stevie] - Stumbles a bit on the way to the door but opens it Hello?

[Steve] - Hi.... Can we talk to you for a bit?

[Steve] Are you okay?

[Stevie] - Oh, you must be the new ones my brother pulled in, come on in.

[TLOT] sighs in relief-

[Stevie] - Smiles I'm fine

[Steve] Is staring because they look so similar- shakes his head-

[TLOT] We weren't exatly.. pulled in. We came to find you actually.

[TLOT] The matter is both delicate and personal

[Stevie] - Frowns slightly What are you talking about? I know I felt new beings entering, so I know you weren't here before. That generally means that my brother's pulled in more humans.

[TLOT] we're from... well.. what do you know about the multiverse?

[Stevie] - Shrugs I know there's other seeds and such, I've been to them. Mostly due to my brother making it impossible to live in a seed any longer

[TLOT] Whew, that makes it easier actually....

[Stevie] - What do you mean?

[TLOT] Are you aware that there are other 'Steves'?

[Stevie] - Shakes head What are you talking about?

[TLOT] My love?

[Steve] Takes his helmet off and ruffles out his short hair. He's the spitting image of the person in front of him

[Steve] - Very surprised What the Nether?

[TLOT] He is the Steve of our native seed. We have an Alex as well.

[TLOT] On our seed he was my creation, my hearts, and now my lover.

[TLOT] And I...

[TLOT] takes off his own helm- ..am his brine.

[Stevie] - At the sight of TLOT's eyes instinctively moves to grab his sword only to remember it's over by the door

[TLOT] Darts backward to get between him and the sword, but makes no move to take it, or draw a weapon of his own-

[Steve] We're not here to hurt you. We only want to talk to you!

[Stevie] - Scowls And why should I believe that?

[Steve] Because I could have stabbed you with my own sword when you opened the door.

[TLOT] I want to talk to you about your brother.

[Stevie] - Frowns What about that bastard?

[TLOT] I want to know what Notch told you that caused you to turn on the person who raised you as a child.

[Stevie] - My father told me the truth and showed me what my brother had been working on! He told me how he was trying to find a way to permanently kill us, and to trap those from my fathers world in dungeons which he had somehow managed to build out of bedrock.

[TLOT] Do you know that there is more then one Notch as well?

[TLOT] Are you sure the one who whispered in your ear was the one who was also your father?

[Stevie] - Yes! Positive!

[Stevie] - My father has never brought any sort of harm to me. He's done everything he can to remove my threat of a brother and he's still doing all he can!

[TLOT] How can you be so sure? Do you actually see yours?

[Stevie] - Yes! He used to visit often when it was just my brother and I.

[Stevie] - He can only really visit whenever my brothers been removed however nowadays

[TLOT] I guess I just don't understand, it seems like things went bad so quickly....

[Steve] Wait? Why can't he come when CP is here?

[Stevie] – CP?

Joy: -just pretty much listening to the conversation-

[TLOT] - Oh.. Creepypasta. We have lots of brines around our seed. It gets confusing because everyone has the same name.

[Stevie] - And I'm guessing that's the name you've given my brother?

[TLOT] They call me The Lord of Tears.

[TLOT] Yes, he's Cpbrine

[Stevie] - Sighs Look, father is human, and if he were to come here while my brother was in game, that's all my brother would be able to focus on! Father could very well die if the both of them were here at the same time, and for him it would be permanent since he's human!

[TLOT] HES A WHAT?!

[Stevie] - He's human, he's from the other world

[Steve] -stunned- Ours is a god! Titanic and far more powerful then any brine

[Stevie] - Well then maybe yours could finally get rid of my brother

Joy: It seems that this world is a game, like some servers.

Joy: Steven and Stephanus also has a human Notch. -looks at TLOT-

[TLOT] Our's would would squish me like a bug if he could find me...

[Steve] i have to even protect him in his dreams, our Notch will give him terrible night terrors if he sleeps alone

[Stevie] - Look, if there's nothing else you need then I need to go searching for Thia, she's been missing for a really long time.

[TLOT] He tried to kill our whole village...

(He's really uncomfortable with having TLOT there)

[TLOT] You mean Lie... she's safe.

[Stevie] - Perks up some You know where she is?

[Steve] She's on our seed.

[Stevie] - Relaxes slightly At least we know she's alive now.

[TLOT] - I'd have to punish CP again if he hurt her.

[Stevie] – Again?

[Steve] snickers reflexitively-

[TLOT] He's spent the majority of the last month in the form of a cat because he wouldn't stop wrecking the place. I think it's been an excellent learning experience.

[Stevie] - Is he still a cat now?

[TLOT] No, one of our admins changed him back. Lie requested it specifically.

[TLOT] - I think she felt sorry for him.

[TLOT] she gave up.. quite a lot to make it happen..

[Stevie] - Thia did? Why would she feel sorry for him? He's done nothing but torment and nearly kill her!

[TLOT] It's been quite some time since he was openly violent with her. And she took care of him part of the time he was feline. She was the only one he was nice too.

[Stevie] - Groans and runs a hand through his hair This... This doesn't sound like either of them

[Stevie] - Starts shaking slightly How can I be certain you're not trying to trick me?

[TLOT] Things change. We take people in, and try to help them. That's why we have so many brines on our seed. Ten to be precise, eleven if you count Doc's cat.

[Steve] what could we possibly offer as proof? we could show you?

[Stevie] - And make myself an open target for my brother? What good would that do?

[TLOT] I was actaully hoping to patch things up between you if at all possible. He's nerfed on my server anyway and PVP is impossible there as well. The worst he could do is slap you around.

[Stevie] – Nerfed?

[Stevie] - And I doubt any of that would stop him from trying to kill me on sight

[TLOT] The power of a Herobrine is bound to the seed. On my seed I am king, and his powers are diminshed. Here I'm weak and CP is the powerful one.

[TLOT] But he would fail, and he knows it would be futile.

[TLOT] and theres the chance he might not even try.

[TLOT] his head is in a funny place right now...

[Stevie] - Every time we've ever come across each other ends in one of us dying. Somehow I don't think that will change easily.

[Stevie] - Besides it would also mean my leaving Alexis behind

[TLOT] Actually... that's not true either.. Joy?

[TLOT] If you had Doe and your siblings helping you, could the four of you move this whole town onto a remote corner of our server? It can't be more then 2-3 chunks.

[TLOT] And then CP would be unable to hurt any of them

[Stevie] - Wha- what?!

[TLOT] Lie gave up her freedom for these people. She agreed to stay even after the bet is won, if they would be allowed to leave alive. So I don't mind hosting them temporarily as long as you keep them from straying too far from the village.

Joy: h-huh?

[Stevie] - Wait... She did what?!

Joy: I can, maybe...

[Steve] and it will annoy the crap out of CP too!

[Stevie] - I mean, I know she really does care about the well being of everyone here, but really?

Joy: I mean... WorldEdit does exist... we can ask Doc to temporarily plug it in and then move it...

[CP] - Shudders and has the feeling that something is happening in his seed

[TLOT] Stevie... she gave up all her good memories of the outside world for the chance to make CP human again.

[TLOT] She's ready to be one of us.

[Stevie] - Groans She's an idiot

[Steve] Love makes fools of us all....

[CP] - Herabrine? We may have to cut this short...

[HB] The Nether you say! We're just getting started!

[HB] Don't you dare bug out on me!

[CP] - There's something happening in MY seed

[HB] So what, we have places to be, people to kill...

[CP] - We already took care of BEN, and there are more to kill in my seed

[HB] - Yeah, and they can wait. You drug me out here, you're gonna show me a good time. I thought you were just itching to get out?

[CP] - YOU'RE PROJECTING RIGHT NOW! Technically you're not here!

Joy: -using a phone to call Doc- ...

[TLOT] - I'll tell you a secret about brines Stevie. Love ruins us. I could reskin you as a pig right now, even with my powers diminished. But if Steve here struck me the smallest blow in anger, I'd shatter like glass, because I love him with all my heart.

[Stevie] - And how is that even relevant?

[TLOT] CP is falling for Lie, it's slow but I can see the blocks tumbling.

[TLOT] She'll mellow him.

[Stevie] - That will be a cold day in the Nether when that happens

[Doc] wonders why a golden carrot is ringing from one of hir trunks-

[Doc] tentaively- Hello?

[TLOT] It is kinda cold at night....

[CP] - Starts searching for the nearest electronic he can discreetly slip into to get back in game

[TLOT] Won't you at least talk to her about it?

[HB] Wait! OMG is that a singing fish toy?! I want it PLEASE?!

Joy: Hello, Dunkle? Uhm... TLOT has an idea of moving the human village to the corner of our server...

Joy: well.. okay, not the corner... just... close by

[Stevie] - Why would I want her to be with him?! He's a murderer! Nether he might try to turn her into one for his own sick and twisted enjoyment!

[CP] - I AM NOT GETTING YOU ANYTHING ELSE! I already bought you a crapload of fish

[Doc] Switches the carrot to hir other shoulder and pulls out a command block- I'm not sure I like the idea of one more village around but there is a decent island way off the coast that might work. - keys tapping- What are the coordinates and seed number?

[CP] - Finds an electronics store

Joy: it's seed number... -goes on because i'm too lazy to list numbers XD-

[HB] Yeah, with a stolen card number! That doesn't count! It's not like you had to work for it!

[TLOT] Then wouldn't you want to see if you could talk her out of it?

[Doc] Got it! -tapping- Hold onto your butts!

[CP] - The only reason I'm allowed this card is because I do the missions Slender gives me! Finds a large tv and slips in

[HB] You asshole! Get back here!

Joy: Wait! We're going to move it now??

[Stevie] – What?

[Doc] -canned mad scientist laugh coming out of the phone-

[Stevie] - We don't know if everyone is in the town!

[TLOT] Hits the floor and drags Steve down with him-

[TLOT] Too late! We'll check back later!

[CP] - Pops into the server

[Steve] He's here!

[TLOT] We're GONE!

-With a deep rumble the town glitches slightly as the code is pulled away from the seed. Anyone standing is knocked to the ground as the world seems to spin and contort only to settle with a resounding thud in it's new home-

[CP] - FUCK! FUCKING NETHER! TLOT!!!!!

[TLOT] Pats at Steve to make sure he's okay and they exchange a small kiss and hug. Both are happy to be their normal, low-res selves again.

[Stevie] - What the hell is wrong with me?!

[TLOT] Oh, ours is a vanilla seed. 32x8x8 pixels is the norm for humans.

[Stevie] - Oh dear, now I have to explain everything to everyone...

[Steve] - It keeps the server code clean and simple.

[Lie] - What the hell was that noise?

[TLOT] Yeah, you can tell them they're safe.

[TLOT] I rule here and I won't let them be griefed.

Effe: -walks in- ooh! -takes pictures- c: pretty homes

[Stevie] - But how will I be able to contact father from here?

[TLOT] Streches like a cat as his powers come back to their full potential

[HerobrineCP has joined the server]

[TLOT] You won't

[CP] – TLOT!

[Stevie] - Pales slightly I... I won't?

[TLOT] Go to another seed and call him from there

[TLOT] This place is hidden for a reason.

[TLOT] Several of the Herobrine's here would be in grave danger and unable to defend themselves if their Notches showed up.

[CP] - Everything around him is starting to be either covered in lava, or catching fire from his anger

[TLOT] Doc works hir fingers to the bone to make sure everyone is safe and that people can't come in randomly.

Joy: -looks at CP- guys, you might want to brace yourselves.

[CP] - Growls Tlot

Joy: CP... there are people here. You might want to do this outside the town.

[TLOT] Smiles sweetly - Yes Cp?

[CP] - Why the Fucking Nether, are my victims, here?

-just in case, there seems to be mounds growing from the ground, just tiny ones-

[TLOT] So they'll be safe of course, and you can keep a close eye on them without all the trouble of asking Doc to let you in and out of the server. I thought it would be convenient.

[TLOT] Walks outside

[CP] - They're not supposed to be safe you fucking asshole! Is almost trembling from his rage

[Stevie] - Grabs his sword

[TLOT] shrugs- Well they're not supposed to be here at all... Well! They are players, but they have to log off occasionally.

Joy: -spreads an arm in front of Stevie- let them handle this.

[Steve] Touches Stevie - shaking his head-

[Stevie] - Are you sure? I've fought my brother plenty of times before you know

[Steve] Yes, let my husband play his hand.

[CP] - TLOT I swear to the fucking Nether if you don't put them back where they're supposed to be, I will kill you

Joy: we don't want to anger him further... you know. In a village full of people?

[TLOT] Can't do that. I admit it was my idea, but I didn't do it. And you can't kill me anyway. You know that. So just calm yourself. It's not good to get so excited.

[CP] – Growls

[TLOT] Smiles patiently.

[CP] - A bit of a glow coming from his eyes even though there shouldn't be

[TLOT] Would you like me to call Sigma to get rid of that ring? I presume your errand is completed?

[CP] - Completely ignoring what TLOT is saying then lunges for him, wanting to choke him

[TLOT] Steps out of the way.

[Stevie] - Wait, his eyes...

[TLOT] You know I don't want to fight you.

[TLOT] I could just flatten you until you calm down, but I'd rather treat you like an adult until you give me a reason not too.

Joy: something happened, but it's normal.

Joy: this server is full of surprises. -smiles at Stevie-

[CP] - You fucking bastard!

michaelgno1: TP's over to them  
"I could feel CP's back, what happened?"

(Cp's insanity is starting to take over, at that point he won't be able to tell friend from foe)

[TLOT] That is true.... I don't know if I have parents, or who they might be.

Joy: try to not fight anyone here, especially a tall brine with a coat and goggles on.

Joy: he's mentally broken.

[Stevie] – Okay...

[CP] - Summons his weapons

Joy: but for now... you might want to go into your home.

michaelgno1: "Oh..."  
watches the two brines.

[TLOT] Do I have to press you? You know it's nothing for me...

-some roots began to grow from the ground to shield the human villagers from the brines-

[TLOT] Please don't make me embarass you..

Joy: I believe a fight is happening soon.

[TLOT] 'I won't fight him Joy'

[CP] - With a deep growl lunges at TLOT again

Joy: 'I know, uncle. But he can do things. Just making sure.'

[TLOT] 'If I humilate him it will set everything back'

(His insanity has taken over, all he can think about at the moment is killing)

[TLOT] Tps a few feet away

Joy: 'he might not harm you, but he can harm these people'

[CP] - Goes for next closest target

[TLOT] Does a quick calculation and knocks CP down with the weight of the Nether

Joy: Sir, would you please tell the villagers to move to their homes until the matter is resolved?

[TLOT] Wipes a tear from one eye.- Why Cp?

[CP] - Grunts and is struggling to get up

[Stevie] - I've seen this happen once before, it's his insanity

[TLOT] I don't want to make you look bad, but you force me to do so.

Joy: how did he get insane in the first place?

michaelgno1: sighs  
"Bottled-up anger?"

[TLOT] He's laying under about 30 chunks of the Nether in weight. He can't get up. You might as well take a crack at talking him down.

Joy: -looks at michael- Oh, Michael. -looks at Stevie- this is Michael, the servant of Brines.

[Steve] -shouts- He volunteered!

[Stevie] - I think it's more like a side affect of his corruption. It's one of the few things I've ever gotten an honest answer out of him about. Appareantly all those he lives with have some version of it as well

Joy: Michael, this is Stevie, CP's brother.

Joy: hmm...

michaelgno1: turns to the steve

Joy: also, Michael, do not harm the Steve, alright?

[TLOT] He's fallen in with a bad crowd, to be sure.

[TLOT] Either of them.

michaelgno1: "Why should I? TLOT would destroy me."

[Stevie] - I think it's some sort of automatic defense? All I know is that it's triggered by anger

Joy: true...

[Steve] Will you talk to me Cp? We've had very little contact and I am sorry we got off to such a bad start.

Joy: -looks at TLOT and CP again, feeling a bit sorry for him-

[TLOT] That I can almost understand... I myself have a rage form. I discovered it the first time my poor lamb was killed since we met.

[CP] - Growls and is still struggling

[Steve] Sits on the ground just out of CPs reach.

[Lie] - Notices that Hera's starting to stir

[Steve] Please?

[CP] - Stiiiiiiiill struggling

[Hb} Pops up in bed and spills a ton of junk out of her overfull inventory.

Joy: I think you should call Lie to soothe him.

[HB] Oh! Hey Lie!

Joy: he's always so calm around her... so... I was thinking.

[Lie] - Jumps back with a surprised sound

[HB] look at all the neat stuff I got.

[Lie] - Yeah, I heard you telling him to get it. You talk aloud when your projecting

michaelgno1: "So your visiting this server then Steve? It's nice to meet you."  
goes back to watching the brines

[TLOT] is sad- I guess that's the only way.

[Stevie] - I think it's more like been moved here

[TLOT] Michael, would you mind fetching Lie? She's at Herabrine's house.

michaelgno1: "Yes sir!"  
TP's to find Lie

[HB] Is instantly blushing as the figure appears in her house

[Lie] - Is once again startled by the sudden appearance of someone

[HB] Helllooo

[HB] And who are you?

michaelgno1: "Lie! And you must be Herabrine, we can talk later."

[Lie] - Michael? What is it?

michaelgno1: "TLOT needs you right away, it's CP."

[HB] Wait I DO?!

[Lie] - Sighs What's the idiot done now?

michaelgno1: "The name is michaelgno1, I heard about you from Herobrine GK. There's no time to waste!"

michaelgno1: "Lie he's gotten really angry."

[Lie] - He's almost always angry Michael

[HB] Pfft! I thought he said he was going to his seed. What a liar! I'm staying here. I need to put all this frozen fish away anyway, and release the... ANYWAY, come back later and I'll feed you.

michaelgno1: "no it's like he's insane."

michaelgno1: "TLOT's trapped him under the weight of the Nether and wants you to talk to him..."

[Lie] - Okay, but I don't know how much use I'll be

michaelgno1: "Great hold on. Herabrine you should come too."  
grabs the girls and TP's back to TLOT

michaelgno1: "I brought them sir!"

[Lie] - Yelps at the sudden teleport

[HB] DAMMIT

[HB] YOU'RE GONNA WASTE ALL MY FISH! I'LL COME RIGHT BACK! -tps away-

[Lie] - Spots CP on the ground before glancing at TLOT Um, what exactly am I meant to be doing?

[HB] Comes back Now holding a lobster. - Okay! Go!

[CP] - Focus' on Lie as soon as he hears her voice

[TLOT] sighs- anything. He won't listen to us. He might listen to you.

Joy: -looks at Herabrine- hello there

[HB] Oh! Hello yourself. you look familiar.... Wait, do you have a blog?

[Lie] - Slowly approaches CP until she's level with Steve CP? Can you hear me?

[CP] - Growls and tries to squirm back and away from Lie

[Stevie] - What the hell?

Joy: that would be my sister, Effe.

[Steve] touches Lie's arm supportively because he's not sure what else to do -

[Lie] - CP, please just listen to me. You need to calm down.

michaelgno1: "... A lobster? Wait your not going to eat that raw are you?"

[HB] Oh! That's what I'm thinking of! You look great by the way. I love the feather. - shakes the lobster that has now pinched onto one of her fingers-

[HB] No.. I brought more then one, I was hoping to release them. but i was in a hurry and this one was still in my inventory.

[Lie] - Crouches down slightly CP, you know I can't hurt you.

[CP] - Continues to growl but not as loudly

[TLOT] Looks at Stevie to make sure he's paying close attention.

Joy: -blushes- thank you

[Stevie] - Is very confused by what he's seeing

[Lie] - Cautiously reaches out to gently run her fingers through CP's hair. Note's it's the same consistency as when he was a cat

[CP] - Growling is diminishing even more

[TLOT] whispers to Stevie - when we brines choose a person... we are lost. Weak as a kitten in the hands of true love.

[Lie] - Easy now, it's okay.

[Stevie] - But why her? She's far too good for him. Practically an angel to his devil!

Joy: and it's a relief that matters can be solved without fighting, hmm?

Joy: isn't that what all bad people need? Love, care, understanding.

Joy: an angel?

[Stevie] - All I've ever known with him once he became corrupted is fighting

[Stevie] - It's an analogy

[TLOT] How do you think I felt Stevie? Falling for a human? And another man at that? Love is.. complicated...

[CP] - Has stopped growling

[TLOT] He was lonely... his loving family rejected him and he fell in with others that were just as lost and disaffected. He's not a good person, but he still hurts inside.

[Stevie] - He's the one that destroyed our little family with his plots

[Lie] - Easy now, that does it, just relax

[CP] - Is starting to lose some tension in his body

[TLOT] You have only Notch's word that that was the case. And the 'proof' could have been easily faked.

Joy: and it also doesn't mean you can't fix it. -smiles at Lie and CP-

[Stevie] - It's been going on for so long that I don't think it can be fixed

Joy: everything can be fixed.

Joy: time heals. But when you allow him to.

[TLOT] -Can you deny that what she does here would not have worked before?

[Stevie] - I, I guess

[TLOT] Then give him a chance. We've already done the hardest parts. Now we just need patience.

[CP] - Is now starting to regain control of himself

[CP] - Fucking headache

[TLOT] I trust you Lie, tell me when I can release him.

[TLOT] Produces a health potion and offers it to them -

[CP] - Grumbles Won't help

[Lie] - I think you can let him up now TLOT

[TLOT] Are you hostile enough that you need a poison potion to heal?

[CP] - No, I just know that potions don't work on anything insanity related

[TLOT] gently undoes the weight with an unraveling of numbers-

[TLOT] Oh. I find that only affection from my mate can cool that fire. -Helps Steve to his feet-

[CP] - Pushes himself up, still not entirely aware of everyone around him and quickly reaches out and pulls Lie towards him

[Lie] - Yelps in surprise at suddenly finding herself in CP's lap and is now uncomfortable

[CP] - Mumbles Mine

[HB] Hey loverboy, don't break my friends spine.

[CP] - Growls at Hera

[TLOT] Well, that's better then being angry I guess.

[Lie] - Um... Little help here maybe?

[HB] Sticks out her tongue-

[TLOT] Ease up a bit CP, Humans need air you know?

[CP] - Growls again

[TLOT] Do you need some space CP?

[Stevie] - Is unsure how to approach this situation

[TLOT] Everybody back up a bit

[Steve] - It's okay, he does this sometimes. He's got blinders on. He's sort of afraid someone will take Lie from him.

[Lie] - I want somebody to take me! I'm not comfortable like this!

-the roots slowly goes into ground again-

Joy: -giggles-

[TLOT] Tell him to let go of you. Do you really want me to fight him for you after you just calmed him down? Be assertive. He's incredibly vulnerable to you.

[Lie] - Groans Fine, I'll give it a try

[Lie] - CP? Let go.

[CP] - Tightens grip slightly No

[TLOT] Nip his hand with your teeth if he's choking you. Then we'll know he's really in love because you'll probably take half his fingers off.

[Lie] - He's not choking me, just holding me really uncomfortably close to him!

[CP] - Nuzzles Lie slightly Mine

[Lie] - CP come on, let me go. Now.

[CP] – No

[TLOT] Just give her a little space, please. She's not going to go away. You know that.

[CP] - Growls at TLOT

[TLOT] What? It's the truth! She promised to stay, didn't she?

[CP] - Glares at TLOT but does loosen his grip slightly

[TLOT] come one... CP... You're making us all look bad in front of our guests.

[CP] - You mean my prey? Which you stole from my seed?

[Lie] - Finally notices that the town is there

[Lie] - Aw shit

[TLOT] I stole nothing. They are here. And closer to you now. You promised to cut them loose when the bet is done anyway. Why do you care?

[CP] - Because I'm willing to bet that I won't be able to kill them, and that was the whole point of bringing them into the game. They're a distraction from killing Lie

[Stevie] - Really tempting to stab him right now

[TLOT] Yes, but you promised her you wouldn't kill them. So I'm just making sure you're true to your word.

[CP] - I made no such promise. I promised not to kill them once they're out of the game, nothing about while they're still in the game

[Steve] Please don't Stevie, TLOT knows what he's doing. Violence will make things worse.

[TLOT] But... I thought they were in hard core? Did you plan to weasel out of your promise by killing them in-game prior to when they would be released?

[CP] - Smirks Always

[TLOT] Now I have a headache

[TLOT] Well you won't be able too now and I feel less sorry for forcing you. I'm ashamed of you for lying to me and her as well. Especially after all she's done for you.

[TLOT] puts down a sand block and sits on it heavily.

[CP] - I never lied, rather I wasn't able to speak at that point since I WAS A FUCKING CAT!

[TLOT] looks tired- You were able to scratch out words, say yes or no. That's no excuse.

[CP] - We hadn't started using the sand blocks at that point. Besides, I was agreeing to her terms. She specified out of game, not in game

[Steve] puts an arm around his husband- You know what she meant. For shame CP.

[CP] - Shrugs Not my fault she didn't plan her words more carefully

[Lie] - Will you please let go of me now?

[CP] – Nope

[TLOT] I'm sorry Stevie, I should have worked on him more before bringing you into this. I am surely as disappointed in him as you are. But at least your people are safer then they were. And I'll extend any courtesy I can to make them comfortable, until this mess is sorted out.

[CP] - Stiffens at the mention of his brothers name having not realized he was there

[TLOT] I hope you won't think less of me for being stupidly optimistic.

[CP] - Turns to glare at Stevie

[TLOT] He saw what you just did CP, I tried so hard to show you in a better light

[Stevie] - I'm used to this kind of shit from him. Took a crap ton of fights to get him to not kill Alexis... Which he did relatively recently try to do

[CP] - You had to fucking bring him as well, didn't you...

[TLOT] Again. I'm sorry. But we're not all like that.

[TLOT] I was trying to help you, encourage you, you stubborn fool!

[CP] - Flips TLOT the bird

[TLOT] Frowns sourly - That's all you have to say for yourself?

[CP] - Grumbles before preparing to teleport himself and Lie somewhere else on the server

[TLOT] Fine, just run from your problems like you always do...

[CP] - Teleports off with Lie

[TLOT] Rolls his eyes- I wouldn't worry about it Stevie, I know he won't actually hurt her.

[Stevie] - That doesn't stop my worrying, she's become a good friend

[TLOT] Joy could you, or could you ask Doe to keep an eye on them for Stevies peace of mind? Please?

[TLOT] I consider her a friend as well, but I also see the futility of trying to separate her from CP once he's in his jealous mode. It only risks her immediate safety.

[Stevie] - I can't actually recall a time where he's been jealous before...

[TLOT] It's been happening a lot lately because she's made friends with some of the brine's here. -Gestures to Herabrine who is still holding the lobster and now teasing it with a feather.-

[TLOT] Some of the male brines are quite attractive.

[Stevie] - Honestly? I think I've met enough brines for one day

[HB] What, the Steve is too good to talk to me?

Joy: Effe's already following them

[TLOT} Thank you Joy.... Wait.. she's following them for real right? Not following them on the Twitter thing or something similar?

[HB] Saunters over- Be nice to me, or you'll have terrible luck fishing.

[Stevie] - N-no! It's just that almost my entire life I've only known CP, thus I don't really feel comfortable around Brines

-Meanwhile, somewhere deep underground-

[HB] Oh. Sheltered huh?

[CP] - Teleports into a cave with Lie

[HB] well you'll meet a few if you hang around here. Just don't go drawing your sword just because you saw some glowing eyes. Most of us are just looking for a quiet space to hide.

[Stevie] - I'll try not to, but it's a bit of a habit

Joy: Effe has Mama's stalking genes.

[TLOT] That's a dangerous habit....

[TLOT] Doe should be proud. I Know your Dunckle is too.

[Stevie] - Necessary if you've lived my life

[Steve] Just... try... okay? Things are peaceful here. And things can change.

[Lie] - Seriously CP, let me go

[CP] - No

[Lie] - Why not?

[CP] - Don't want to

[Lie] - annoyed And why is that

[CP] - Is silent for a moment I... I think I don't want to lose you

-Effe is in gamemode three with more hint of professional hiding-

[Lie] - I doubt that's going to happen CP.

[CP] - Growls slightly I don't want to lose you to anything. Not to Death, not to Virus, not to your own stubborn fucking nature

[Doc] -Is analysing the golden carrot trying to find the line of code that turned it into a makeshift phone.-

[Lie] - CP, what are you trying to say?

[CP] - Goes completely silent before teleporting away, leaving Lie alone in the cave

Sigma: ... -looks ad Doc- ...?

[Doc] -Accidently dials Effe's phone with a bad scalpel stab-

[Lie] - ... Asshole!

-the opening of Lucky Star plays from inside the walls-

-and a loud 'GOOOODDD DAMN IT!!'-

[Lie] - Is startled

Effe: -turns off phone- IGNORE THAT

[Lie] - Laughs slightly Or you could get me out of here since a certain asshole seems to have forgotten me here

[Doc] - Looks at Sigma- I think I broke the carrot....

[Stevie] - Question, what should I do if my brother shows up here?

[TLOT] I take it what you would usually do is fight with him? That won't work here. But he can't hurt you either.

[Stevie] - Yeah, I usually do fight him

[TLOT] I would use it as an opportunity to talk to him

[Stevie] - Scoffs Yeah, that's likely

[TLOT] If he's making a ruckus Doc wil notice and either show up or let me know anyway.

[Stevie] - I've heard this Doc mentioned a few times, who are they?

Effe: -peeks head from the wall- But he'll be maad.

[Lie] - And I'd rather not get attacked by mobs down here Effe.

[TLOT] and Steve exchange a look -It's complex.... Suffice to say they are a digital entity that came here looking for a safe place to rest. They skim money to pay for this space and keep it locked away where Notch can't find it. Doc gathers homeless brines, the infected and the abused, and brings them here. Xe shelters them and tries to help them heal. Joy is one of hir children.

[Steve] They're also a mad scientist, so be careful what you ask for, because they love making outlandish things.

[Stevie] - Noted. Sighs I still need to talk to the players, and explain things, but I'm not entirely certain how

[TLOT] Should I.. come with you? I have no reason to fear them now. You could simply introduce me. I don't mind taking chances on my own seed.

Effe: well.. yeah.

Effe: but he should be back, right?

[Stevie] - If you don't mind. The only brine they know is my brother, so learning they're on a seed full of brines will probably be terrifying for them

[Lie] - I don't know Effe, he just took off

[TLOT] Takes his own Steve's hand- lead the way.

Effe: Well, we can have hotpot here as we wait for him c:

[HB] I'm coming too!

Effe: unless you wanna go back with the others. I'm only here because Joy told me to make sure you and him are okay

[TLOT] -at Herabrine- Don't heckle me-

[Lie] - Might wanna invite Hera, she was planning on making dinner for her and I. And only if you're certain it's best for me to stay down here

Effe: don't make me decide for you. I'm bad when it comes to decisions

[Stevie] - Sure, just let me gather everyone in the main house first.

Effe: I mean if you leave, I don't want Crappy pasta to come find me

[TLOT] You don't want to do this outside so no one feels trapped?

[Lie] - I'm sorry, I didn't think about that.

[Stevie] - The main house is Lie's, it's one of the most fortified buildings

Effe: Don't be! -smiles- We can watch movies and eat hotpot down here. I can call Hera for you if you wanna

[Lie] - Sure, sounds like a plan

[Stevie] - Just give me a couple of minutes to gather everyone. Goes off to gather everyone

Effe: -leaves pink beanbags before teleporting behind Hera- psst! Girl!

[Lie] - Stares at beanbags and then sighs before flopping down into one of them

[HB] Hmm? what? Hi Effe. Come to watch TLOT get yelled at by a mob?

[Stevie] - Motions for the small group to come into the main house

Effe: nah. There's a girl outing. Wanna come with me and Lie~?

[TLOT] stand with Steve a short distance away. His face is pressed against his lovers chest. He's only trying ot comfort himself before addressing the crowd.

Effe: not really an outing, more like movie night. In some random cave. But I'll make all of us comfy~

[HB] Ngggh...... -bouncing on heels- EHHHHH, OKAY! But if TLOT gets his butt kicked and I miss it, I'm gonna be mad!

[Stevie] - leads them into the dining hall where everyone is seating and holding quiet conversations

[TLOT] Is looking mostly down and keeping his eyes slitted under his helm.

[Stevie] - Grabbing everyones attention Oi, listen up. Things are about to be explained. You don't have any reason to be concerned for the time being

[Stevie] - Please trust me on this

-The groups attention is now on Stevie-

[Stevie] - Look, in short there's more than one brine, but not all of them are like my brother, including the brine who's in control of this seed and brought us here. He's offered us a sanctuary from my brother.

[Steve] 'smooth'

[TLOT] 'Shush'

-TPs HB away-

[Stevie] - Uh, on this seed pvp isn't allowed so we should be safe from attacks from my brother, I'm not certain about mobs however.

-There's a general murmur of unease and tension-

[Random dude] - How do we know this place is really safe?

[Stevie] - Looks at TLOT for a bit of help

[TLOT] shows his eyes fully- You certainly weren't safe where you were. And it's the work of a moment to show the pvp is turned off. What have you to lose by trusting me over the brine who was tormenting you?

-General unease and murmers of discussion-

[Stevie] - Listen I've already seen this brine lay my brother low just a few moments ago. I believe he can be trusted

[TLOT] I will tell you honestly, I do not control the mobs. There are a few skeleton warriors my husband has befriended, so if you see one wearing a sweater don't attack and they'll leave you alone. There is also a lone and peaceful enderman with crossed eyes who speaks perfect english, so take care who you attack.

[TLOT] Your brine CP is here as well, but his power is greatly reduced. He may be able to grief and annoy, but he won't be able to kill and fire is set not to spread. If you want to indulge him with some screams go ahead, but try not to agitate him unduly. It's best to ignore his tantrums.

[Stevie] - I don't think any of us will be indulging him in any screams

[TLOT] Well it'll make him madder if you laugh, or don't react at all. And I've no desire to humilate him further.

[TLOT] I don't have the means to send you back to the world you came from, but I'm going to try, and I'll keep you all safe in the meantime.

[Stevie] - Unless my brother wants to deal with them for the rest of eternity, or until they die, he won't keep them here forever. He'll send them back if only so he doesn't have to deal with them anymore.

[Lie] - Hey Hera

Effe: -is spawning a large TV, carpet, popcorns, pizza, garlic bread, and a kotatsu-

[TLOT] Well that's good at least. What we've done is moved you to a rather generously-sized landmass. My brines are across a long strech of coastline that direction. As long as you stay on the island or only travel in the opposite directions, there shouldn't be a conflict of interest. -heartfelt- Just.... don't wreck the place okay? Replant what you cut, this is virgin land, and I'll be greening it back over when you've all gone home. And be good to one another. Okay?

[Stevie] - Anyways, go to your homes everyone and get some rest. We'll do a bit of exploration tomorrow.

[HB] Runs for the kotatsu and snuggles under – ahhhhh

[Lie] - I just realized I don't remember what my favorite movie is...

[TLOT] Breathing heavy- [talking in front of a crowd stresses him out.]

[Steve] That was good.

[Stevie] - I don't think Lie would mind if you used her room for a moment to calm yourself

Effe: -pulls out several disney movies-

Effe: or...

Effe: -pulls out SAW, Final Destination, and slasher movies-

Effe: no in betweens c:

[TLOT] Is slightly shaky- Thank you. Where?

[Lie] - I CLEARLY REMEMBER THAT I DON'T LIKE HORROR MOVIES!

[Stevie] - Upstairs and straight back. The birch door

[HB] Well you're no fun! Do you have Jaws?

[Hb] Horror at Party Beach? Hydra? Humanoids from the Deep? Up from Loch Ness? Piranaha? Crater Lake Monster? Not Orca though, that one's depressing...

Effe: I have a cute movie that involves a sea monster

Effe: since you want sea stuff and Lie doesn't like horror.

[TLOT] Sits down on Lies bed. Steve sits next to him and the two embrace.

Effe: -took out 'The Water Horse'- This one c:

[HB] NO LITTLE MERMAID

[HB] Oh... Okaaaaay

[Lie] - Why not

[Lie] - Yeah, but I request lots of popcorn!

[HB] Pop? -pulls out a popped chrous fruit- ?

[Lie] - Shakes head Oh Hera, we are about to introduce you to an amazing food

[HB] Smiles wryly- bottomfeeders like me aren't picky.

[Lie] - Effe! BRING ON THE POPCORN!

[CP] - Is off squatting somewhere atop a high mountain nearby

Effe: -spawns a large, salty popcorn bucket- Unless you want other flavors c:

[Lie] - Grabs the bucket Well, this ones mine

[HB] I like salt....

Effe: -hands her another salty butter popcorn- Enjoy~

[HB] Om nom nom. - smiles-

[Lie] - Is quickly eating her popcorn

[Doc] -typing-

[Doc] /tp_ CpBrine

[Doc] Hi.

[CP] – Grumbles

[Doc] flumps down just out of reach. Are we brooding? It's pretty up here.

[Doc] Did you have fun killing BEN at least?

[CP] - Smirks Oh very much

[Doc] Grins horribly - tell me all the gory details!

[CP] - I took Herabrine with me since she can control water, thus rendering BEN partially powerless. We entered into the manor via my room and then headed to his room.

[TLOT] You have no idea how much you calm me, sweet lamb. May I have the tiniest taste of you?

[Steve] Offers his mouth and the two kiss enthusastically. Curling together to shed the stress of the days work.

[CP] - We actually have a giant bathroom downstairs specifically because it's hard for BEN to grab onto anything to resist the baths we have to give him since he's terrified of water

[Doc] Oh gross! I bet he stinks up the place otherwise.

[Doc] Please tell me he screamed....

[Doc] and begged....

[CP] - Surprisingly not that much, mostly he just gets dirty. ANyways, we got him downstairs and into the bathroom. I had to beat the shit out of him for a little while before Herabrine could start drowning him. And since that's how he initially died, well it's his worst far as well

[Doc] Did she do her trick with the little water tentacles?

[CP] - Oh he was screaming that's for certain. I think most of my housemates just thought he was getting another bath though

[CP] - Yes she did

[Doc] Hahahhah! Oh irony! -Stomps hir boots in evil glee-

[CP] - One of the reasons why I chose to do it in the bathroom

[Doc] Well, and handy water for Hera to draw upon....

[CP] - That as well

[Doc] Bathrooms are the best place for messy projects. I love a good floor drain....

[CP] - Probably would have been in a good mood when I got back if TLOT hadn't pulled his stunt earlier...

[Doc] Well.. he's not the one that actually did it...

[CP] - Narrows his eyes

[Doc] That would be me. Not gonna shuff the blame on anyone else. I take it you're still pissed?

[CP] - No shit Sherlock. I've just essentially lost my hunting grounds

[Doc] Well, I have responsibilites too. And you were going to break your promise to Lie. You want to win her over that's the last thing you should be doing.

[Doc] What do you want more, her? Or killing randoms?

[CP] - I never promised to not kill them in game

[CP] - I'm.... I'm not certain

[Doc] -just a hint of a smile. xe angles hirself to get a better look at his face and cocks a questioning eyebrow- I think you know the answer....

[CP] – Growls

[Doc] Makes a very tiny growl in return while smiling innocently

[CP] - Scowls and turns his face away from Doc

[Doc] drops a block and sits directly across from him.

[Doc] I've been feeling it too you know? The weakness?

[Doc] It's pretty scary, even if it isn't your first time....

[CP] - Bows head I can't understand it. I shouldn't be weak at all

[CP] - I just can't wrap my head around this at all

[Doc] It's the balance of power, the price we pay for what we are. We can chose to be all powerful and desperately alone, or take a chance on love and pray that it won't lead to our untimely demises.

[Doc] You think I'm not terrified of what I'm doing? I'm practially a god here, but Doe could crush me like a bug just because of how much I love him.

[CP] - Sighs I just don't know what to do

[CP] - Looks at the ring on his hand Fuck, I still need to get rid of this thing

[Doc] Well, I get the feeling this is the first time this opportunity has presented itself to you. So I think you should jump at the chance because who knows when it may come again, if ever.

[CP] - Groans And yet I've probably already screwed this up

-meanwhile, Mig is teaching Sigma how to cook in the kitchen XD-

[Doc] Waves a hand in a non-commital way. - I saw what happened. TLOT probably saved your bacon. If you would have gone crazy and tried to kill the new arrivals I think she would have been genuinely terrified of you. I think the fact that she was able to talk you down gave her some courage that she might be able to care for you as well.

[CP] - That's not what I'm referring too. When I left after that with Lie I may have said some things

[TLOT and Steve are still kissing, but they've flopped down on the bed now]

[Doc] What kind of things...?

[CP] - Possessive things, such as how I don't want to lose her to death or to Virus... Things like that...

[Doc] Yeah... well.. I think she knows you're a green-eyed monster when it comes to her having other friends. You need to get over that, seriously. It's childish and off-putting.

[Doc] She said she'd stay, and she can't break that promise without your help, so you might as well relax

[CP] - Flops backwards I can't help but want her within my sight at all times, within my possession

[Doc] - You're obsessed, in far too deep. Maybe you should actually try being nice to her, then she'll actually want you around instead of just putting up with you.

[Stevie] - Pokes his head into Lie's room You two doing alright now?

[TLOT and Steve are in a tangle, still clothed but frenching and pawing one another lovingly.]

[Stevie] - Ummm, what are you doing?

[TLOT] Sorry! I shouldn't mess up her bed! -Pushes Steve upright- His face is flushed, and his lip has a tiny drop of blood where TLOT accidentally cut him with one of his razor teeth.-

[Steve] I was just... giving him some attention.

[Steve] Group speaking stresses him out

[Stevie] - Shrugs She hasn't used it in awhile so I don't think it matters

[Stevie] - Still not sure what the two of you were doing, but doesn't matter

[TLOT] Looks around, her bed at the pagoda house is bigger anyway

[Steve] Huh? You've never seen two people kiss before? I though you and your Alex were... involved?

[Stevie] - Pagoda house?

[Stevie] - Uh, um, I mean I like her and all, and we're normally the only people around...

[TLOT] Yeah, it's just a style thing. She has a rather lovely house by our testificate village. It's not well-fortified but it doesn't have to be.

[Steve] Grins- You've never kissed her? 

[Stevie] - Shakes his head No, not at all

[TLOT] Jaw drop- You're missing out. Big time....

[Steve] blushes- On a lot of things....

[Stevie] - Scratching the back of his head I really don't know how to do things when it comes to her...

[Lie] - Awwwww, it's so cute!

[TLOT] -She never tried to initate anything with you?

[Stevie] - Shakes his head Father's never really spoken to either of us about those sorts of things

[TLOT] 'Should I?'

[Steve] 'He looks like an adult. And we know his brother isn't a virgin'

[TLOT] 'I could just zap his mind. give him everything at once'

[Steve] 'Eh, I hate to just wreck someone's innocence, but it's wrong to let them grow up ignorant too'

[TLOT] 'perhaps the bandage method is the best, tear it off and get it over with?'

[Steve] Releases TLOT reluctantly-

[TLOT] I want to give you something Stevie. You might not like it, but you'll probably thank me later.

[Stevie] - Frowns What is it?

[TLOT] Just some information about birds and bees....

[Stevie] - Birds and bees?

[TLOT] Moves quicker then lighting and taps Stevie on the the forehead before he can get out of the way, and with the intiation of a direct connection- he dumps several hours and many websites worth of sexual education on the hapless Steve before him. Before stepping back nervously to watch the results.

[Stevie] - Trembling at the shock from the information dump he whimpers slightly as he tries to process what he's just been given

[Steve] throws a block of wool down behind Stevie for him to flop down onto.

[Stevie] - Does end up sitting on the block of wool

[Stevie] - I... I... Why? Why is this a thing?

[TLOT] nervously- can I.. get you anything?

[TLOT] Because it feels amazing.

[Stevie] - But.... It looks all squishy and sloppy and like it might hurt Alexis

Doe mun: (-reads chat and laughs-

[Steve] snickers -Trust me, it won't hurt. And the messy part is the fun bit.

[Stevie] - But... But... Groans

[TLOT] Hey look at it this way, you like a girl, - elbows Steve lightly- girls take less prep before the fun can start.

[Stevie] - Prep? Tilts head to one side

[TLOT] triggers Stevies new bank of info with a single word carefully pronounced – "anal"

[Stevie] - Whimpers and feels his butt clench

[Stevie] - But things are only supposed to only come out of there!

[TLOT] Yeah but theres a spot up inside, that makes good things happen if pressed upon... -sticks out his long forked tongue and twiddles it lasciviously in the air-

[Stevie] - Why is it there?!

[Steve] Bites his lip at the sight. -it's been a while since they've been baby-sitting the puddings.-

[TLOT] I don't know? Why don't we have an odd number of pixels across our torsos so our bellybuttons aren't offset? I'm a god myself and I don't know the answer to that one.

[Stevie] - IS still slightly confused, but also a tad bit curious

[TLOT] triggers him again 'slimeball' -cross reference- 'fingering' -

[Stevie] - Cringes slightly but also shifts slightly

[TLOT] I know that face... Here, I always have a few on me- Tosses a dozen slimeballs in a stack to Stevie.

[Stevie] - ... Thanks...

[Steve] -Is making a gesture for the correct hand positioning-

[Stevie] - Doesn't understand the gesture at all

[Steve] Makes a more aggressive gesture using the fingers on his opposite hand to form a tight ring.-

[Stevie] - Blushes as he realizes what Steve was motioning

[TLOT] Notices what his husband is doing and pulls up the ringed fingers to his face. Looking Stevie directly in the eye he sticks his tongue in the circle of thumb and forefinger and wiggles it deliberately. Steve is totally red, giggling, and now and crossing his legs as well.

[Stevie] - Stands and starts heading for the door Uh... uh, thanks for the information...

[TLOT] Grins- Anytime. Do you know how to make a Herobrine summoner Stevie?

[Stevie] - Shakes head Never had a reason to WANT to summon my brother

[TLOT] It won't work like that. Different brines use different styles anyway. Mine is the oldest design, and it will only summon me here. Steve?

[Steve] Scribbles on a signboard and passes it to Stevie -   
“In a square ring gold round,  
a cobble in a dungeon found.  
Astride the top we make a cross;  
of red-stone torch for Notch’s loss.   
Crown the center, stone from Hell  
Say his name and light it well.   
For I am Herobrine.”

[TLOT] Do you have the right materials? If not I'll give them to you. Then all you have to do is strike some flint on the top and I'll come see what you need.

[Stevie] - Thinks about it We may already have a majority of the gold needed since we were planning on building powered rails back to the spawn. I'll have to check on the other materials.

[TLOT] Well here's the torches at least- passes-

[Stevie] - Thanks. I'll leave you two be now, just do try to remember this is Lie's room

[TLOT] You're welcome. We'll go home. Don't worry. I hear our lava pit calling my name, and big fluffy bed afterwards.

[Stevie] - Actually, before you go, do you know if my brother is still capable of creating his nightmares here?

[TLOT] I haven't had any nightmares, nor have I heard anyone complaining. Steve?

[Steve] Doc has nightmares, but I think that's just a stress thing.

[Stevie] - He may be withholding that ability. But he is fully capable of entering the dreams of others and creating horrendous nightmares. The worst part about them is that you can't wake up until he lets you.

[TLOT] remember, his powers are not nearly as strong here. He may not be able to manage worse then a stressful dream about being late to work or something.

[Steve] Or that one where you're naked in public and everyone laughs...

[Stevie] - Hopefully, but if he really knows a person, he can almost make it seem like reality. I know he's done that to Thia a couple of times.

[TLOT] He may just be too occupied with other things to even try. He was a cat for several weeks. It deprived him of nearly all of his special abilities for the duration

[Stevie] - I'm still having a bit of difficulty believing that you got that to happen.

[TLOT] I've got a screenshot, is that good enough?

[Stevie] - you actually have proof? I'd love to see that

[TLOT] I even have one of Lie being nice too him. Doe took it, very surreptitiously.

[Stevie] - Starts laughing at the images How the hell did you get the second one?

[TLOT] If you run into one of the Doelings, Effe has more on her phone.

[Stevie] - Is now laughing very much

[Steve] I feel bad laughing, but he made a really cute kitty.

[Stevie] - I'm surprised by how small he ended up!

[TLOT] Too bad he spent most of the time aggressively peeing, puking and scratching on everything.

[TLOT] Letting him be a really big kitty would have defeated the purpose. He was determined to make Lie feel small, weak and helpless, so I put him in the same position.

[Steve] And he spent a good chunk of the time stuck to her like glue. Purring, laying on her, following her everywhere. He didn't even scratch her once.

[Stevie] - Not what I would expect from him at all...

[TLOT] That's what I've been trying to tell you. I was happy to let him just stay a cat forever, but Lie wanted him back.

[Stevie] - Frowns I wonder why?

[TLOT] She insisted he'd changed

[Stevie] - I would think that she would also be content to leave him as a cat

[TLOT] especaially since after a while he'd just forget he'd ever been anything else and that would be the end of it. She saw something I didn't

[Stevie] - Well hopefully it pays off

[TLOT] Doc is the one that fixed him anyway.

[Stevie] - It's starting to get late so I'm going to get some sleep. I'll talk to you soon most likely though

[Steve] I think me and my Herobrine have some, personal business to attend to anyway. It was nice meeting you.

[CP] - Rolls over onto his stomach

[Doc] Does that help at all?

[CP] - Does what help?

[Doc] Changing your position. I mean you're basically flopped on a dirt block. That can't be nice for your back.

[CP] - With my height it's a good way to stretch out.

[Doc] you know I am good with my hands if you're hurting. Not as masterful as Doe but I am a doctor....

[CP]- Not a chance in the Nether

[Doc] Oh, still mad huh? I wouldn't do it again now that I know you didn't enjoy it. I may feel more open about sexual things then most but I'm not a rapist.

[CP] - ... Shit

[Doc] what, that suprises you?

[CP] - I left Lie down in that cave...

[Doc] Hmph

[Doc] She's okay.

[Doc] Closes hir eyes.- Effe and Herabrine are with her.

[CP] - Why the fuck is she still down there if both of them are with her?

[Doc] they kinda made it comfy. They're actually watching a TV Effe brought in.

[Doc] the doelings can all spawn random real world things just like Doe.

[Doc] I'm so proud of them

[CP] - Sighs I want her here

[Doc] Cp.... couldn't you just... join them instead? quietly? Don't pull her away from her friends. Doubly so since you ditched her in a cave.

[CP] – Huffs

[Doc] what could I give you to incentive you?

[CP] - Thinks for a moment Nothing which I can think of

[Doc] Slumps - You're killing me CP

[CP] - Smirks Good

[Doc] Do you really hate me that much? I have stood up for you several times now.

[CP] - Eh, more like the thought of killing is far more pleasing

[Doc] Fine. If that's what you want in exchange for not ruining the first real fun Lies had in along time.

[CP] - Gives Doc a look of interest

[Doc] Walks determinely to the edge of the mountain and throws a cobble off the cliff.

-it bounds and bounces, smashing on the rocks far below-

[Doc] Turns fully back to CP, hir mouth a hard straight line.

[Doc] lets go. Falling flatly from the precipice, hir eyes shining wide open all the way down.

[Doc] /fell from a high place/

[CP] - Moves quickly, following Doc using his own flight abilities but stops short of the ground

-doe who was working in his room spits out his water- ??!?!

[Doc] Crashes into the ground with a burst of electricity and respawns in hir shared bed.

Doe: -from his room- SHIT WHAT THE FUCK -to both Doc being sent to respawn and him messing up a page-

Doe: -shook hir- did you sleep on the roof again??! Are you okay???

[Doc] I took a dive for Lie. It's okay Doe.

Doe: ?????

Doe: -hugs- well as long as you're fine!

[Doc] i just hope it wasn't a wasted effort

[Doc] Curls against Doe-

Effe: .... -heard everything from Doe's end- ... CP I swear if you -soft mumbles-

Doe: ... -sighs-....wanna take a break and watch TV?

Doe: cuddles and hot chocolate or booze are welcome

[CP] - Is a bit confused by Doc's actions until he thinks about it for a minute

Doe: -shivering a little- shit man that scared me.

[Doc] Anything is fine if you're with me. I just need some contact. -Takes off hir gloves- And if you can scare me up a storm or something I can shock myself on, I could really use a boost. I wasted all my extra energy.

[Doc] i'm sorry I scared you. having someone who actually cares when I pull a stunt like that will take some getting used too.

Doe: that's... that's fine. You can respawn.

Doe: people in real life doesn't.... -looks solemn for a while- ....anyway! Right. Something you can shock yourself with.

[CP] - Silently teleports back down to the cave

Effe: ohhh man oh man! Here's my favorite moment! -clutches the pocorn-

-and also holding a pretty large knife on the other hand-

[HB] is a happy pile of quiet mush and half-asleep-

[Lie] - This almost makes having my memories taken worth it. I have no idea if I've seen this movie before or not!

Effe: shh... you will love this part

Doe: -meanwhile, handing Doc a command block and jumper cables-

[Doc] Just connect it there, and there

[CP] - Creeps a bit closer

[Doc] Grabs both bare metal clips and kicks the block hard enough to crack it -

[CP] - Gently tugs on Lie's beanbag chair

[Doc] ZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP Xe blows a mouthful of spirally smoke. The block shatters like glass.

Effe: c: -thinks about stabbing CP if he tps away with her with no warning-

Doe: -looks like he just lost his soul from shock- O.O

[CP] - Gives Effe a small snarl

Effe: 'she's content. Keep being egoistical and she might juuussstt distance herself from you instead! UwU'

[Doc] Drops the leads and fixes hir hair which is even taller then usual. Lightning crackles around hir hands and xe slips hir gloves back on.

Doe: you're ok right, darling? ;v;

[CP] - Flops onto the part of the beanbag that Lie is not using

[Doc] Oh yes. That's much better actually. I'd kiss you my little songbird, but you might get a shock, give me a few minutes to stow this charge properly.

[Lie] - Is unsure about CP being there but returns her attention to the movie

Effe: -exhales in relief and watches the movie again-

[Doc] Sits down and lets the electricity permeate hir code, making crackles of glitch and static sheet over hir in little waves and bursts, finally the light dims out, even in hir eyes. -It's safe now.

[Doc] Opens hir arms to Doe.

[CP] - Sneaks some of Lie's popcorn

[Lie] - Say Effe? What are we going to watch after this?

Effe: It depends, but Hera seems tired. -smiles-

Effe: Gee I wonder when your prince charming CP gonna pick you up.

[CP] - Why not a horror?

(she knows he's there, just pushing him to say something to her

[Lie] – No

Doe: -huggles hir- <3

Effe: oh there he is!

[CP] - Smirks Why not?

-a popcorn poofs in his lap-

Doe: well, there is a children horror movie... ish. Like the House or nightmare before Christmas

[Doc] returns the gesture. - quietly- I love you Doe.

Doe: I love you too, kitty. -kisses hir head-

[CP] - Scoffs Oh come on, even the "super scary" horror movies are a laughing stock

[HB] they're usualy just gross.

[CP] - But good comedy

[Lie] - How the hell can you think they're funny?

[HB] Pretentious horror movies are hilarious, ever seen Suspiria?

[HB] How about Opera?

[CP] - Shakes head I don't think so. Of course I don't really pay attention to what the name of what I'm watching

[Lie] - I will nope out of here so fast if you guys put on a horror movie.

[CP] - Wraps arms around Lie No your not

[HB] Is awake now- But it's fun to be scared! Come on, we'll heckle!

[Lie] - You guys might!

[CP] - Effe, put in the horror movie

[HB] Wooo! I got just the thing!

Effe: -starts laughing- you guys~

[Lie] – Whyyyyyyyyy...

Effe: here. -tosses Lie that eye cover people use to sleep- In case you can't watch XD

Effe: we'll go on a horror one without too much blood for now, yea?

[Lie] – Thanks...

[CP] - Maneuvers himself and Lie so she's once again in his lap

[Lie] - Places mask on her head

[Lie] - As soon as shit starts hitting the fan in the movie she puts the mask over her eyes

Effe: -mouths at CP- 'hold her hand geentlyyyy'

[CP] - Frowns slightly before reaching forwards and puts his hand on top of hers

Effe: -thumbs up and grins-

[TLOT and Steve are home again and doing various censored things involving XXXXXX, XXXX, XXX, and a rather large XXXXX with a bottle of XXXX.]

[Lie] - Curls in towards CP slightly

Effe: c: 'try and comfort her~'

[CP] - Honestly has no idea how to go about doing that


	19. The NOTCH is a Lie, Sigma Relapse

[Doc] paps the Michael

[Doc] What's wrong? You look distressed.

[CP] - Is off messing about in the village Doc moved

[Doc] Closes eyes- [typing in the chat box] I see you Cp. Behave.

[Doc] Please

[CP] - Is so close to setting up the anvil machine to kill Stevie

michaelgno1: (Trolls)

[Doc] - forcibly teleports Stevie to hir house-

[Stevie] - Had been sleeping and is now jerked awake

michaelgno1: is back in his home, resting.

[Doc] oops! Sorry!

[Doc] Well... I thought you'd probably want to talk to me anyway.

[Stevie] - Rubbing the back of his head What the hell was that for?

[Doc mun] - [Hopefully he's dressed]

[Stevie mun] - (Pretty much everything minus his shoes)

[Doc] I can remotely see what's going on and I saw CP setting up a deathtrap for you.

[Stevie] - Rolls his eyes No surprise there

[Doc] I should have checked your position before grabbing you but I panicked

[Stevie] - That's alright

[Doc] Well.. He can't hurt you directly but falling anvils don't count as PVP so watch out.

[CP] - Finishes machine, figuring it will kill someone

[Stevie] - Not the first time he's tried something like that either

[Doc] Rummages in a trunk- Here, gives spare pair of leather shoes to Stevie- Most of the floor is cobblestone, it's probably cold.

[Stevie] – Thanks

[Doc] oh I know, he's a pill

[Doc] You're welcome.

[Stevie] - I can tell how bored he usually is by how creative he gets with his means of death

[Doc] Yeah, I know, but since he's nerfed we just kind of work around him. Most of the Brines are pure creative mode or close to it anyway.

[Doc] Dying is annoying, but I've also got things set up where you don't lose your stuff, so- shrugs

[Stevie] - That's useful

[Doc] Well some of us can craft off the table and have really special items. TLOT would be heartbroken if he lost his armor. Steve gave it him when they first started dating.

[Stevie] - That's still an idea I'm trying to get used to. It's just so hard to believe that Steve's and Brines can actually get along

[Doc] I feel bad for the ones that spawn as family or just one and not the other. TLOT's Steve only exists because TLOT created him from scratch.

[Stevie] - Why the ones that spawn as family? I mean, I know my position with my brother is something you guys don't like, but there are others?

[Doc] It's not that we don't like it. I understand that the problem cuts deeper when it's family then two hateful strangers. And it's awkward if a Steve and a Brine are family on a seed with no one else and they develop feelings for one another.

[Doc] It's personal, I like to see opposites paired up.

[Doc] I and my mate couldn't be much more different.

[Stevie] - You have a mate?

[Doc] Blushes.- Oh yes, My lovely Doe. He's a an adorable little ball of divine goo. Since his real body is small he uses an animated staue to stand in for a more human shape. I've been 'improving' it for him since he came here. You've actually met one of our children, Joy. Their physical makeup is much the same.

[Stevie] - Oh yeah, they didn't really speak much while they were over on the other server

[CP] - Is hidden and watching for somebody to fall into the anvil trap

[Doc] I think Joy knew what was happening was delicate and didn't want to upset you or get in the way. They told me they hid their wings and tail and even changed their complextion to look more human. They're usually a pale gray hue.

[Stevie] - Is surprised by this information They're gray? And have wings?

[Doc] Pulls out a screenshot -

[Stevie] - Who are the other two?

[Doc] Well their bodies are stone statues, imagine if you could sit on an iron golem and pilot it around.

[Doc] That's our daughter Effe, and Mig is genderfluid. They're technically triplets since they were all created in the same day.

[Doc] Joy's wings are too gooey, xe's earthbound like Doe, but the other two can fly.

[Stevie] - Interesting, there's still so much that I'm learning about this place. There are several items we didn't have over on our seed, like that elytra? I think it's called?

[Doc] Oh! Yes, one of my favorite items. Do you want a pair? You could probably make it back to your island with them if you jumped from the huge jungle tree in my yard.

[Stevie] - I'm a little worried I'd crash

[Stevie] - Plus if my brothers still around there I don't think I want to be

[Doc] Our Steve could teach you. He's become quite the expert. Ironic since his husband is not comfortable flying anymore.

[Doc] Well you're free to wander around here if you want. But if you cut down any trees to boat back, please replant the saplings.

[Stevie] - I will, don't worry

[Stevie] - Although I'll need to find a way to deactivate the anvil dropping machine

[Doc] And if you go downstairs, go quietly. We're babysitting some severely glitched players and they're sleeping right now.

[Doc] shrugs you can break anything but bedrock with a little elbow grease and you can always cover it with dirt so people don't set it off.

[Doc] Or just trip it intentionally with a pig or something.

[Stevie] - That's true, but I'm certain that my brother will try to interfere somehow

[Doc] Yeah probably. But again, what can he really do? Do you need an escort?

[Stevie] - Any way you could keep my brother occupied somewhere else on the server?

[Doc] Hmmm, and not be making trouble for someone else... that's difficult...

[CP] - IS starting to get bored again

[Doc] Shoot... -types in the chat- Michael, can you come to my house please?

[Doc] ??? Darn it, I know he's here.

[Stevie] - What are you talking about?

[Doc] sigh I'm trying to get one of the others brines attentions. Michael is different... he's a glitched and corrupted player that swore of his own free will to serve the brines. He has a primary master but he'll help out if the others ask and his orders don't conflict with the primaries goals.

[CP] - Starts toggling through items

[Doc] I'm just an honorary brine, so anything he does for me a is just a favor.

[Stevie] - Okay. I'm not sure how you can just be an honorary brine...

[CP] - Tp's into Stevie's house with lava buckets

[Doc] Opens hir eyes wide to show a bright, mint green glow. - I have a glitch too, and I'm naturally digital. But I have neither Notch nor Steve, I'm far older then this game.

[Stevie] - Is a bit unnerved by the glow

[Doc] Blinks softly and the glow fades. - Ah, don't let me scare you with such a small thing. It's only a little glitch. I could fix it, but I think it's pretty, it only happens out of my control when I'm really angry or fully charged with lightning.

[Stevie] – Al-alright

[Doc] Chuckles- did you see that CP was missing his? One of our brines, Sigma, made a little ring of code to temporarily fix his eyes,

[Doc] You do realize anyone he kills will just respawn right? I mean, he can wreck things. But I intend to get those people back home somehow, so any shelter is temporary.

michaelgno1: TP's behind Doc "You called Doc?"

[Doc] Michael! Thank goodness. I could use your help with a little subterfuge... if you don't mind -Offers a peice of paper with some strings of numbers on it.

[Doc] I need someone to distract CP. I'll gladly let you both out to play if you keep him busy for a while.

[Doc] These are seeds I've worked on before, lots of random structures scattered about. Tell him you want to grief a random server and take him to one of these. Then he can blow up or burn down whatever he wants without hurting anyone.

michaelgno1: looks at the paper "... Oh cool, sure i'll talk to him!"

[Doc] Thank you, you're a lifesaver. I'd love to have just one conversation without him wrecking everything in the background while I'm busy. Here, take this, have fun- gives bag of donuts and several coffee bottles to Michael- Make a day of it with my blessings.

michaelgno1: "I'll give it to CP, thanks Doc!" goes off to find CP

michaelgno1: (Thank god the puddings are sleeping.)

michaelgno1: (No death traps for them... Wait aren't they squishy?)

(The island is pretty far away, it's off the coast of our spawn and not even in sight unless you're already out on the water. I doubt Speve would TP that far across the ocean with no set destination.)

[GK] - Is contemplating eating the weird armored bug-looking thing he just pulled out of the bay. It pinches him and the resulting swearwords are vile enough to start a small grass fire.

[Herabrine peeks out of the water and has a mean chuckle at GK dancing around with the lobster pinched on his hand]

michaelgno1: starts looking for CP "CP are you about? Where are you?"

[CP] - Is in Stevie's house putting lava everywhere Over here kid

[Stevie] - I, I did notice his eyes, it just seems so weird to see them like that again

[Doc] They ended up having a salt talk with several brines over their original eyes. TLOT's are gold underneath. Virus ice blue, Sigma is magenta, they're all brines, but so different. It's interesting to me. Even though they're a handful, I like having them all here. Well almost all...

[Stevie] - Lemme guess, my brother is the one exception?

[Doc] Sits heavily on the lip of the tub- I had such hopes for him, but progress has been so slow... I'm disappointed in him. TLOT is too.

michaelgno1: "There you are! Uh..."

michaelgno1: "Why are we trashing Stevie's house?"

[Stevie] - Sighs I remember when we first spawned, he was very kind and considerate.

[CP] - Because it's pretty much the only thing I can do around here to him. Be careful going out the door, it's set up to drop an anvil on someone

michaelgno1: hands CP the note from Doc "How about we go to these seeds and cause some havoc?"

[CP] - Is suspicious because he's being offered this right as he's destroying his brothers house

[Doc] Now that's a side of him I'd love to see. I feel like Lie is our only hope here. Love is the only crack in a brine's armor.

michaelgno1: "I got Donuts and Coffee as well if you like them."

[CP] - Is even more suspicious Michael... Who set you up to this?

[Stevie] - I would show you, but all I have are memories...

[CP] - Is still dumping lava everywhere

michaelgno1: "Huh? I want to do stuff with you, I enjoy your destructive side..."

[Doc] No sense mourning what's gone... -Uggggh- Speaking of such... Stevie? Would you like me to make you dinner? And give you a bed for the night?

michaelgno1: "Besides didn't you have fun with Herabrine?"

[Doc] we need to have a talk about flammable building materials...

[CP] - Sighs Fine, we can go blow shit up. And she was fun while we were killing, but not so much afterwards

[Stevie] - Oh dear, what did he do to my house now?

michaelgno1: looks eagerly at him

[CP] - Opens a way into another seed That damned doctor better let us back in though later

[Doc] He's trying to burn it. But the fire is set not to spread. He's rather determined.

michaelgno1: "Doc's in a better mood, it should be fine."

[CP] - Fine, let's go then

[HerobrineCP has left the server]

[Stevie] - If you don't mind sparing a bed then

michaelgno1: [michaelgno1 has left the server]

[Doc] I'm sorry. But houses can be rebulit. And it's better then being in mortal peril I hope.

[Stevie] - Yeah, it's the humans that I'm more concerned about though. They only have one life

[Stevie] - I'm guessing though that since my brother was focused on destroying my house that he finally let go of Thia?

[Doc] Not true. There is no hard-core here. They'll just respawn like normal players. Why do you think CP was so furious?

[Stevie] - They will?

[Doc] I guess so. I wonder where she is? -mentally searches-

[Doc] Ah she's home.

[Stevie] - I mean, Alexis and I would always respawn, but the humans never did

[Doc] Don't be a doof. Players are supposed to respawn, it wouldn't be much of a game if they could only play once.

[Doc] Besides. I set the parameters here myself.

[Stevie] - I don't think any of them are going to risk it though.

[Doc] That's up to them. It's perfectly possible to get by here without killing or fighting.

[Stevie] - So I noticed. It was weird seeing my brother calmed down with him having to kill a bunch

[Doc] I wish I could have seen it firsthand. TLOT's smoother then a slimeball when it comes to talking circles around people. But I know Lie is the key to this whole puzzle. CP has eyes only for her.

[Stevie] - Which still seems so weird to me. After he was corrupted, he never showed any sign of compassion or wanting to make amends

[Doc] Mmmm well.. that's a different type of love Stevie... romantic love is more effective for taming Brines, and men in general really.

[Stevie] - I'm still just having a hard time wrapping my head around this

[Doc] Happily- confusion is just a state of mind, ask me anything.

[Stevie] - I suppose the confusion is mostly around my brother. It's just, I can't visualize him as anything other than a murderer now. So seeing him calmed like he was a few days ago is just boggling to me.

[Doc] It's almost magick isn't it...?

[Doc] He's sick. He needs to be healed, he's not irreparably broken. At least that's what I desperately want to believe

[Stevie] – Broken?

[Doc] Unfixible..... But really, I've yet to find anything I can't fix if people give me enough time and leeway to do whatever it takes.

[Stevie] - Sighs I just wish my father could find a way to just remove my brother for good

[Stevie] - Then I wouldn't have to deal with him at all

Doe: (-wakes up and wants to punch Stevie for that last line-)

[Doc] That's horrible... if only because I barely know him compared to you and I want to help so badly. But his own brother would rather see him dead.... I'll admit I have no parents or sibiling of my own... but that's too cruel... -wipes away a few tears with hir sleeve-

[Stevie] - The number of times he's killed me, made my life a living Nether, wouldn't you feel the same way?

[Doc] This is why I bring them here. It breaks my hearts that the brines are so hated when some of them are only trying to survive.

[Doc] I try to forgive people... sometimes I fail. But TLOT isn't the only one of us who is struggling against their worse natures.

[Stevie] - Sighs A very small part of me just wants to go back to when we were first spawned

[Doc] You can't go home again... I learned that the hard way Stevie... gotta keep moving. Espeically for you. Being a child again wouldn't solve anything.

[Stevie] - Yeah, but things were a lot simpler back then

[Doc] -thinks about being far more low-res then they are now- Yeah... simpler. Less ambitous, but perhaps more selfish... -is distracted and sad-

[Stevie] - After a few moments of silence Do you, do you really think my brother can change?

[Doc] I believe it's possible. For him and the others too. They're not just a bunch of monsters and I intend to prove it. I don't remember excatly what I was when I first became self-aware, but I know my purpose is to fix things. CP is no exception. He makes me sad, but I'm not going to give up on him.

[Stevie] - And just how would I fit into all of this?

[Doc] I was hoping to patch things up between you somehow. Call me stupidly optimistic. And the sudden shift in your Notches behavior made me suspicious. Most of the brines can trace their corruption to a single event that they were punished for. Yours seems to have been suddenly singled out for deletion randomly.

[Doc] I would be really interested to see what would happen if you took a pacifist approach with him. Especially if you forgave him his sins to his face.

[Doc] - You're safe here, so if you want to refuse to fight when he challenges you, you could.

[Stevie] - So in short your asking me to go against my father? Against everything he's told me?

[Doc] Considering that every Notch I've ever met would happily kill everyone I love, can you blame me?

[Doc] I said to forgive him anyway, not team up with him

[Stevie] - I... I suppose I could try... But only if he doesn't attack me first...

a nearby chest rattles -

[Doc] You only say that because you know he will attack you. You're just as tricky as he is. shakes head sadly

[Stevie] - Sorry, kinda the only way to survive around him

[Doc] Do I look dead to you? He's been here for months.

[Stevie] - I know, but I've had to live like this for so many years. By the way, did that chest over there just rattle a little bit ago?

[Doc] I could say the same thing about him. He's lived in a house full of vicious killers for years. Violence is all he knows anymore.

[Doc] Perhaps...

Doe: -pops out of the chest talking on phone- what do you mean I need to pay 1000 souls, you told me I'll only need 900!

[Doc] Chuckles sweetly- You tell them songbird! Not one soul more then the contract states.

[Doc] prances over and kisses Doe, -hir mood is completely changed int heir presence-

[Stevie] - Looking at Doe with much confusion Um, hello...

Doe: -looks at Doc and makes a kissy face- Ugh fine. I'll talk about this later. Either that or I'll send Xellos to beat your ass. Cya asshat. -hangs up- yo!

[Doc] gushes- Stevie, this is my mate Doe, Doe this is Cps' brother Stevie.

Doe: you must be the new Steve.

Doe: ...that sounds like a generic husband line.

Doe: anyway. Hey. I uh. I'm Doc's cherri. -giggles a bit- How do you like the server so far?

[Stevie] - It's definetly different then the one we were just on.

[Doc] aww my Bubeleh. How was work?

[Doc] It's more relaxed I'd hope, despite having ten more brines then you're used too.

[Stevie] - But so far everything is fine, well, other than my brother just destroying my house

Doe: I can make you a new one. And work is fine. Hadrian is just being a greedy hog as usual. That or he want a tea time, really.

[Stevie] - Tea? What's that?

Doe: he could just ask nicely instead of 'I raised the price'. Fucking dick.

Doe: It's a beverage. -spawns a box of tea on the chest and took it- You put this in hot water and it will become a brownish colored water. It tasted nice.

[Doc] Ugh. I hate haggling with people, what a waste of time. Poor planning on their part does not constitute an emergency on my end.

[Stevie] - Sounds kind of like something my brother once tried to give me, but it smelled horrible...

[Doc] It might have been coffee... that's also brown. Try this- passes a coffee bottle with milk and sugar in it already-

[Stevie] - Takes and smells it No, this definitely smells better than what he tried to give me... I think he said it was alco- something or other?

Doe: -laughs0

[Doc] -is having a very evil thought-

[Stevie] - Tries some of the coffee Hmm, not bad

[Doc] I doubt CP is good at making liquor, his potions all taste horrible according to Lie.

[Stevie] - Shrugs Mine do too, so it may not actually be him

[Doc] Have this, save it for a special occasion. -gives Stevie a bottle of touchie wine- Might be nice to share it with your Alex. It's very sweet.

[Stevie] - looks at the bottle What is it?

[Doc] weird... mine taste okay. well except the water-breathing potion, I hate that one.

[Doc] TLOT keeps well, they're kind of like bees. They make sweet syrup ,and it can be fermented on the brewing stand.

[Stevie] – Bees?

Doe: -holding the urge to yell 'BEEES'-

[Doc] They're called touchies. They simulate the presence of a player. So your garden will keep growing even if you leave for several days. They fly around and touch the seedlings to make them grow faster.

[Stevie] - I can see how those would be useful

[Doc] Do you want a hive? We have plenty. It's a species TLOT created so I do want to see them propagated.

[Stevie] - If you want to give us one then I don't mind.

[Doc] I'll grab a box, you two talk, I'll be right back

[Stevie] - So other than my brother, is there anyone I should be cautious of?

Doe: hmmm... -brews himself some tea and flicks tail- Not really, no, but there are several brines you shouldn't well.. 'aggravate'.

Doe: There are some actions that can trigger someone, and brines are no exception. Several brines here are broken as heck. As long as you don't do a thing they will leave you alone.

Doe: cautious hmm? GK, or the Griefer King is sort of in the grey. He's the shorter brine with greyish skin. He's mostly grumpy and hangs out in the brine bar. He's harmless most of the time, but if you cross him or manage to get him in a MORE horrible mood uh... I suggest you run

[Stevie] - What's a bar?

Doe: It's a place where you drink liquor with others. It's a brine bar. Well, dubbed so. Anyone can enter but mostly it's a safe late night haven for some brines. -sips some tea-

[Stevie] - Has no idea what alcohol is

Doe: You probably need a lot of education.

[Stevie] - Shakes head slightly Okay, by the way, do you also believe what Doc does about my brother? That he can be "fixed"?

[Stevie] - Blushes as he remembers the "education" TLOT gave him on sex

Doe: I believe everyone can be fixed. -puts the cup away- However, it's mostly depends on his god.

Doe: .... -realized he just said something really weird-

Doe: I-I mean

[Stevie] - His god?

Doe: It mostly depends on the actions he took, and the chances everyone gave him.

Doe: say, if I want you to taste this tea, but I do not give you any tea. Can you taste it by watching? No.

Doe: choices and chances have to be given. It's going to be so much harder when the person doesn't want to change, or doesn't know how, yet you give little to no chances for him to 'experience' the change.

Doe: It will not work at times. Most of the time, even. But the more he is exposed to something 'different', the quicker he'll change.

Doe: but that doesn't mean the change will be immediate too. It can take years for someone to change. But eh. If they finally change, it still pays off. -sips tea- Want a cup?

[Stevie] - Has finished the coffee Sure, why not

-A cup of warm jasmine tea is on his hands out of nowhere-

Doe: enjoy.

[Stevie] - Almost drops the cup from surprise

[Stevie] - Tries and finds he really likes it

[Doc] Comes back with an oak block that's vibrating and humming gently and a book balanced on top of it. - it smells like flowers in here.

[Stevie] - Looks at the block curiously

[Doc] Passes it to Stevie. - Just stow them in your inventory for now. If you open the lid in here they'll go everywhere. I can't call them to me and carry them around on my shoulders like TLOT. The book will tell you everything you need to know to take care of them.

[Stevie] – Thanks

[Doc] No problem, could you whip up something stronger for me luv? Night black chai with cream and pepper perhaps?

[Lie] - Knocks on door to house Doe? You in here?

[Lie] - Still feels guilty about what she did to Doc thus why she didn't just enter the house

[Doc] Goes quietly to the door and opens it.

[Lie] - Squeaks a bit in surprise at the door suddenly opening

[Lie] - Oh, um... Hi Doc

[Doc] Hello Lie. I know you were calling for Doe but they seem to be on the phone again. Your timing is good anyway. Stevie here was quite worried about you.

[Lie] - Oh, he's here? What for?

[Doc] My bad, I thought he was in danger and teleported him.

[Lie] - Cocks brow CP's doing?

[Doc] Yeeees. He poured a lot of lava in Stevie's house as well

[Lie] - Sighs and pinches bridge of nose You do realize he's probably going to try everything he can to kill all of them before he has to send them back, right?

[Doc] I know. But they're still safer here. He can't kill them directly, he can only put deadly things in their paths and here they can respawn normally. So he isn't entirely thwarted, but he'll have to keep most of his promise.

[Lie] - Sighs again Anyways, the reason I wanted to speak to Doe is because I need her to get Effe to delete some pictures from her phone...

[Doc] What pictures? And why?

Sigma: -sort of just passed in the background with a pink t-shirt thanks to effe ofc-

[Lie] - Er, well it's sort of... um... Well you see I may have ended up falling asleep in CP's lap...

[Doc] Heh! No way I'm helping you then, in fact I'd love to see proof that my sacrifice wasn't in vain.

[Lie] - Blushes Doc!

[Doc] What? I severely doubt you were naked or something.

[Lie] - Well no...

[Lie] - Although I may have just gotten so wrapped up in the heat he gives off that I forgot that I was in his lap

[Doc] Then why would you deny me such a small thing? I wasted a full charge on all my artifical hearts to get a single favor from CP.

[Lie] - Fiiiiiiiiine, but no spreading the pics around, please?

[Doc] I would not. Effe on the other hand... my lovely daughter has just the tiniest touch of evil. Your best bet is to pretend you don't care that she has them.

[Lie] – Groans

[Doc] Would you rather I lied to you?

[Doc] Say hi to Stevie anyway. Nether... we should show him the pictures, it might help our case.

[Lie] - Just sort of freezes at the thought of Stevie seeing the pictures That, let's not do it with those pics, he may get the wrong idea

[Doc] Wrong idea? I told him that CP has a thing for you and he saw you calming the beast first-hand. What would you be able to hold back that he doesn't already know?

[Lie] - It's more the fact that I'm wearing essentially a blindfold in the pics and without knowing the context of the situation, well...

[Doc] well he's standing right there, you could just tell him. XD

[Stevie] - Is just enjoying his tea at the moment

[Lie] - You're not going to let this one slide by, are you?

Sigma: -went to take a bookcase and goes back to his room-

[Doc] Have you ever hit the ground at terminal velocity and been hit by lighting at the same time? Tldr? No. I'm not.

[Lie] - Doc? What are you talking about?

[Lie] - And you know I haven't experienced either of those, or else I'd be dead

Doe: give me a while, Steve. -places his cup aside and goes to see the front door-

[Stevie] – Alright

[Doc] - I think that's exactly the point I'm trying to make...

[Doc] And you're worried about a picture...

[Doc] I can't do this without your help you know? CP will fight his feelings every step of the way.

[Lie] - I know he will. I did catch snippets of Effe trying to baby step him through what to do that night though

[Doc] I hate to manuver someone into what's basically an arranged marriage. But I can't see any other alternative....

[Lie] - Shudders a bit Please don't ever compare it to that again

[Doc] He'll just be one more deleted brine and another nail in the coffin of their kind...

[Lie] - I do understand that Doc, really.

[Stevie] - Finishes his tea

[Doc] When I started it was just me trying to save them, -is showing a little bit of glow- now I'm doing it for my own safety as well. I can't throw away the hardest case I've yet found. I want to help them all. They.... we... are not irredeemable. I can't stop believing that...

Doe: .... -pretty much listening at this point-

[Lie] - heh, your beginning to make it sound like I'm just a tool to help you achieve this goal Doc, but I know you don't mean it like that

[Doc] No, I don't mean it like that. I like you. And I'm sorry you got dragged into this. But you seem to be the only key to his lock. Though I still want to find a solution where everyone can win if at all possible.

[Lie] - I remember him mentioning to Hera that a digital entity is capable of gaining a physical form out in the real world. Perhaps once I'm entirely digital I'll be able to go back out there?

[Doc] I don't know much about that. It's nothing I'd heard of before he mentioned it.

[Lie] - shrugs Neither do I.

[Lie] - Well, why don't we move onto happier subjects.

[Doc] Hmm? Something on your mind in particular?

[Lie] - No, but I figure we've talked about the asshole long enough

[Doc] But.... you know if you really wanted something from outside Doe or one our kids could probably get it for you.

[Lie] - Memories gone Doc, I don't remember what I really liked anymore

[Lie] - So I don't know what I would want from out there

[Doc] Is there anything you want here....?

[Lie] - I... I don't think so

[Doc] I can at least make you comfortable... Food, rare items? I can help with your house? 

[Lie] - I have my animals, my home, a good source of food, only downside is CP

[Lie] - Plus I've made good friends here

[Doc] I'm working on it as best I can. Even bedrock can be chipped away in the right frame of mind. We'll make him into something tolerable even if it kills me... again.

[Lie] - I know your working on it Doc, and I do appreciate it

[Doc] Is very quiet for a few moments and then walks a few step to the side. Xe punches the button on the side of the fridge and catches a hot roast chicken as it flies out of the dipenser. -Anyone else hungry?

[Stevie] - Not really. Finally notices Lie Thia!

[Lie] - Smiles at Stevie Hey Stevie

[HerobrineCP has joined the game]

[Stevie] - Stiffens as the message appears

[michaelgno1 has joined the game]

Doe: -goes back- You alright there pal?

[Stevie] - Yeah, just the normal reaction to knowing my brother's nearby

[Doc] Looks like the boys are back in town.

[Lie] - Gently places hand on Stevies shoulder I know the feeling Stevie

[Doc] It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. You can lose your stuff, but not your existence. Not here.

[CP] - Alright Michael, now what? We've ruined all those other seeds on that list you had

michaelgno1: "Yeah... That felt good!"

[CP] - Laughs a little Awww, I'll make a little killer out of you yet

michaelgno1: "Well... There's still the donuts and coffee if you want it"

[CP] - Nah, you keep em

michaelgno1: "Hm... Grief Herabrine?"

[Good thing what I gave you was supposed to be cold, like a bottled frappacino]

michaelgno1: (Ahh, he pretty much put it into his inventory)

[CP] - Shakes head Nah, I've had more than my fill of her lately

[CP] - Why don't you go and visit her though, you didn't really get the chance to a couple days ago.

michaelgno1: "I think the puddings need checked on, do your thing and i'll go see them."

[CP] - Alright. Now to see where little Stevie ran off to

[CP] - TP's around a bit trying to find Stevie

[Steve] Comes upstairs through the ladder hole half dressed and smacks the button on the fridge. - Whoops! Sorry! I didn't know we had company.

[Lie] - Hey Steve

[Steve] munching an apple - Hi guys.

[Lie] - Where's your other half?

[Steve] Hey Stevie! Did you come over to meet Doc?

[Stevie] - Laughs a little More like I got teleported here unexpectedly

[Steve] He's not dressed, but I can let him know we have company.

[Steve] -is mentally communicating.-

[Lie] - Please do, I'd rather not see anything I shouldn't

[Steve is wearing pants and a shirt but no shoes, there's a little glitter of gold undies at his waist as he stretches languidly.]

[TLOT] Sound of scuffing and a door creaking open in the room just below. TLOT is dressed also but wearing furry slippers instead of shoes.] What's going on?

[Lie] - Hey TLOT

[Stevie] - Gives a small wave

[TLOT] Pleasantly- Hello Lie, Doc, Doe, Stevie? Are we having a party?

[Lie] - Shakes head No, I initially dropped by to get something from Effe

[Steve] Tosses TLOT a kookoonut-

[Stevie] - I got teleported here due to things my brother was doing

[TLOT] Sorry Lie, i don't think she's here right now

[TLOT] pinches the skin above his tiny nostrils. - what did he do now?

[Stevie] - Shrugs I was sleeping when I got teleported

[Stevie] - All I know is that my house is probably not there anymore

[TLOT] Doc...? - Winces as xe mouths the word lava-

[TLOT] Angrilly breaks the hard kookoonut in half like an egg.

[Lie] - Stevie I would offer for you to stay at my place, but I think that would just piss off your brother even more

[CP] - TP's on top of Doc's house

[Doc] I already told him he could stay here. It's probably the safest place.

[Stevie] - Yeah, I'll try not to stay too long though. I don't want to be a bother

[CP] - Senses everyone down below

[Doc] Whats one more? This house is huge and I can always make it bigger.

[Doc] I think CP knows better then to wreck my house, -looks up- don't you CP?

[CP] - Growls and hunkers down

[Doc] I think he forgets that I can see remotely... It would be funny if it wasn't so annoying.

[Lie] - Tilts head What exactly is he doing?

[Doc] Crouching on my roof like a mean little animal. He still seems to have a lot of cat about him.

[Lie] - Actually now that I think about it he may have actually purred a little during the movie...

[Steve] Is wearing the most adorable tiny smile.- REALLY?

[Lie] - I'm not entirely certain, I wasn't paying that much attention

[TLOT] Well, even I'll agree that most brines are cat-like in the first place.

[Stevie] - My brother... purred?

[Doc] looks at the ceiling- Any chance you want to come down and talk like a civilized adult this time?

[CP] - Grumbles before teleporting down into the room

[Stevie] - Immediately scoots away from his brother

[TLOT] There he is. Are you feeling any better?

[CP] – Some

[Steve] Is watching over Stevie to both protect him and make sure he doesn't run blindly away.-

[TLOT] Good. Can I get you anything?

[CP] – Nope

[Lie] - Aaaand we're back to one word answers

[Doc] I'll take that over screaming any day. -Sits down on the steps and pulls Doe down next to them. Doe is on the phone again, grumbling at someone.

[CP] - Smirks at Stevie just to make his brother more uneasy

[Lie] - CP knock it off

[CP] - Knock what off?

[TLOT] Gently- I'm sure you two haven't had a real conversation in a long time. Is there anything either of you would like to say to the other?

[Stevie] - Mutters under his breath Really wish I had a sword on me

[CP] - Scoffs And just what would I have to say to a little weakling like him?

[Steve] Why? It wouldn't do anything.

[Stevie] - It's more for my comfort whenever he's nearby

[TLOT] Little brothers are supposed to be a bit weak, so their older brother can protect them...

[CP] - And I did until he fucking turned on me!

[Stevie] - Starting to get angry That's only because you were planning on betraying father and I!

[Steve] -quietly- Fighting never got you any where before. Lets try something different...

[CP] - Oh and of course you still follow father like some sick little puppy!

[TLOT] affecting Stevies thoughts. - calm... calm down-

[Stevie] - Father's never led me astray brother

[TLOT] sadly- that one even I don't understand...

Sigma: ...-seems to be peeking from his room, listening-

[TLOT] He turned you against the person who had loved and tended to you your whole life...

Doe: ... -is listening as well, raises an eyebrow-

[Stevie] - He warned me and saved me from what my brother had planned!

[CP] – Bullshit!

[TLOT] I still smell a notch-shaped rat...

Doe: -grins- man you two

Doe: I really love how idiotic you can be~

[Stevie] - What the nether do you mean by that?

Doe: actually nothing! -raises hands- i just do that so you two are focused on me.

[CP] – Snarls

Doe: one thing I want to know though. Starting with you, Stevie. CP, shut up when he talk.

[Stevie] – What?

Doe: what did your father tell you about your brother's plan?

Doe: tell it slowly. So your brother can hear.

[Stevie] - That he was plotting to permanently kill us and had somehow even managed to build prisons out of bedrock to hold the other humans father would occasionally bring with him. He even showed them to me!

Doe: alright. CP did you do that?

[CP] - Fuck no! Our bastard of a father just turned on me one day for absolutely no reason!

Doe: okay. Before you two bicker again.

[Stevie] - Scoffs Of course you'd say something like that

[Steve] Did your Notch ever say why CP had suddenly decided to kill you guys?

Doe: Steve beats me to the punch there.

Doe: seems strange, right?

[Steve] - No, but he probably just didn't want to worry me with it

[TLOT] Yeah, it makes me really suspicious. Especially since there is more then one Notch.

Doe: and when did he get removed? After 'he' showed you the dungeons?

[Doc] worry you, my ass. Sounds like BS to me too...

[Stevie] - Um, I think so? I don't remember that well since it was so long ago

Doe: okay. Now you shut up.

[CP] - Growls and folds his arms

Doe: CP I need the story from your side.

Doe: what happened?

Doe: were you ever had plans on murder before?

[CP] - The fuck would I know!? I had gone out to greet him as usual when he arrived and he fucking turned on me and tried to remove me from the game!

[CP] - And no, I didn't!

Doe: you meant Stevie here?

Doe: then I see a misunderstanding.

-a blackboard spawned behind him-

Doe: sooo let's make this clear. -takes a chalk and writes down- tell me what happened in a chronological matter.

[Doc] Is just watching hir songbird with a tiny smile.-

Doe: so 1. Steve found out that CP is trying to kill, and 'he himself' shown Steve the dungeons.

[Lie] - Is just staying out of this entirely

Doe: 2. CP came to greet his brother to be attacked on sight, not knowing why. I presume he is removed quickly after this.

[CP] - I was attacked by Notch, Stevie was a child at the time

Doe: alright. -fixes that- which does not make sense.

Doe: at least for me... Steve, does it make sense that he wants to kill someone yet shows you his entire plan?

Doe: you are a child. Children tend to tell adults more about things, which of course means there is a huge risk of you telling Notch. Why would he do that? Why would he tell you?

Doe: even if he wants you in the act, you are a child. You can't kill.

[Stevie] - It was father who showed me these things, not CP

Doe: then things are getting even more strange.

[CP] - What's your point goo god?

[Doc] Makes a sour face.

Doe: why you? Why show a young child of something traumatizing?

Doe: he could have waited until you are older. Either he has a horrible sense of parenting and is willing to traumatize a child... or children are easily manipulated.

Doe: moreso, my point is. Something is fishy. It goes down too good. Like a planned story.

[Stevie] - Because he wanted to make certain that I understood the gravity of the situation!

Doe: is it strange that your brother right now is not trying to be close to you?

Doe: I bet if he wants to kill your father and humans back then, he will try to put up a good image for you.

Doe: lull you into that sense of safety. That you cannot trust your father. But no.

Doe: he's being honest with himself. The bitterness that he holds. He kills NOW because he was led the wrong way.

Doe: if I want to kill my own parents I would be an angel until i can stab their backs. Don't you agree?

[Lie] - Doe, you can mess with memories, could there be something in theirs which might shed more light on this? Something which a child might not notice?

[TLOT] Whichever Notch it was also knew him well enough to realize that punishing him would create a self-fulfilling prophecy and cause your brother to become evey bit the villian he was accused of being.

Doe: -looks at Lie- Good idea. Children misses a lot of things.

[Stevie] - I... I refuse to believe that father would lie to me!

[TLOT] But what if he wasn't your father?

Doe: -scowls a bit-

[TLOT] Look at yourself. How much does my beloved Steve look like you? An imposter is not outside the realms of possibility.

Doe: especially when you can change skins in a game.

Doe: -looks at CP- I want you to say it again. You do not do anything back then, do you?

[CP] - I didn't

[TLOT] -concentrates- He's not lying.

Doe: there you have it. I can work miracles if you want me to.

Doe: I can check your memory.

[Stevie] - If that will prove that I'm correct, then go ahead. I have nothing to hide!

Doe: hell I can copy it and make it into an actual film if you want to.

Doe: ...shit that means I need my angel... O.O

[Doc] Sigma?

[Doc] Or Steven...?

Doe: Wha? No. The Sigma here is not my angel.

Doe: this one is an AU copy~

[Doc] well I think he's an angel. Such a gentle soul.

Doe: anyway. -looks at Stevie- I want you to not panic. This won't hurt nor causing you a relapse.

[Stevie] – Fine

Doe: how old were you when this happened?

[Stevie] – Ummmmm...

Doe: -spawns a large purple book-

[CP] - We had only been in existence for a few years but he had the mind and body of someone around six or seven years old

Doe: -paps the top of his head with said book-

Doe: there you go. -opens book- I got what I need.

Doe: -opens a wormhole- XELLOS!! Do me a favor and make this into a film! -drops it in before popping out in matter of seconds- THANKS. -plays it in some film player that appears out of nowhere-

-lights went off-

-The first memory shows a normal looking CP showing Stevie how to farm when in a flash of light their father shows up. It's a happy memory and everything seems fine before it fades to the next one. This time it's just Notch and Stevie, Notch's expression is grim before he takes Stevies hands and takes them to another part of the seed where a hell like scene awaits them. There's bedrock and cages with iron bars and lava everywhere before Notch explains CP's plan to Stevie. Next thing Stevie's being told is to find a place to hide while Notch deals with CP. Everything goes black and the only thing heard is a deep rumbling and a shriek like sound as CP is forcibly removed somewhere else on the seed-

Doe: ....did you guys see that?

[Stevie] - I lived it!

[Lie] - Something seemed off about the later Notch

[TLOT] Looks stricken, he moves to stand with Steve because the shriek reminded him of his own painful memories.

-anxious tapping can be heard-

Doe: ....Uhhh I'll be right back. You guys solve it out. -goes to Sigma's room-

[Doc] Watch the block height compared to the figures... something is wrong...

[Lie] - Steps closer to the screen You're right about that Doc

[Lie] - One actually seems a tad skinnier than the other, but there's something else as well

[CP] - Is silent since he's trying to not think about his initial removal

[TLOT] Releases Steve and reaches a hand out to CP. He hesitates for a moment before giving the larger griefer's arm a gentle squeeze and then letting go. His look is compassionate.

[CP] - Jumps a little at the sudden touch

[TLOT] Being the helpless victim of this act of violent betrayal is a feeling we both share. I'm sorry, brother.

[CP] - I don't need your pity

-from sigma's room- Doe: OW.

[TLOT] Don't confuse pity with understanding.... we share the same pain.

[Stevie] - See? My father was protecting me!

[Doc] Runs to Sigma's room-

[Lie] - Watches Doc go past before turning back towards the images, trying to figure out what else is wrong

Doe: -had a spider leg through his stomach- Ohh come on...

Sigma: -seems like he's really anxious, growling softly- ....

[Doc] - Ohhh! Come on. Don't hurt Doe. Sigma, please let him go.

[Doc] tries to pull Doe off the leg-

[TLOT] The only real difference between our messy removals is that I actually did what I was being punished for.

[CP] - Growls slightly I didn't do anything

[TLOT] I think that's what I just said....

[CP] - Growls again before heading over to Lie and wrapping his arms around her shoulders

[Lie] - Stiffens slightly

[Lie] - CP? Now what are you doing?

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] He's desperately seeking out the only love and affection he knows anymore.

Sigma: -snarls at Doc, loudly- UNHAND ME, HUMAN!!

(He's having a relapse because he got reminded of his brother being dead

[Lie] - Groans before turning back towards the images Is anyone else seeing what I'm missing here?

[Doc] Snarls back- I'm not any more human then you are rational! -Pulls them apart with a sucking pop-

[Doc] Now calm down please! What's wrong with you Sigma?

[Lie] - Wait, TLOT? Do you know when iron bars were introduced to the game?

[TLOT] Beta maybe? It was before I got removed the first time....

[Lie] - CP was removed during Alpha, so then how did he have access to iron bars?

[CP] - Mumbles Didn't

[TLOT] what CP?

[CP] - I didn't have access to iron bars, they hadn't even been coded in yet

[TLOT] Gravely- Are you hearing this Stevie?

[Stevie] - So? He could just be lying as usual!

[TLOT] Taps his forehead. -He's not though. I can read minds.

Sigma: -snarls- humans... humans...

Sigma: if players never exist my brother would still be alive!!

[Doc] I'm not human Sigma- turns on eyeshine- I just want to help you.

[Doc] Doe wants to help you too, or he wouldn't have drug you away to try and protect you.

[CP] - Snarls Stay out of my fucking head TLOT

[TLOT] I don't have to get in your head to sniff out a lie. A barest skim on the surface is more then enough. I'm not reading your specific thoughts.

[Lie] - TLOT? Do you see anything else out of place or different between the two Notch's?

[TLOT] Yeah.... one of them is shorter. It's nothing a pipsqueak would notice but to an adult it's pretty obvious.

[Lie] - Looks closer Oh, your right

Sigma: ... -growls lowly-

Doe: aahhh fuck. How do I stand up now =w=

[Lie] - A difference in weight can be explained, but a difference in height?

Sigma: everyone said that...

[Doc] I'll fix you darling. I'll fix everything. You just stay still....

Doe: you got it dear~

Doe: fuckk work me with that amazing hands later~

[Doc] Holds hir hands up nonthreathengly- Sigma. focus, please. It's me, Doc. I'm your friend remember?

[Stevie] - N-n-NO! There's no way you guys can be suggesting that it isn't father! It's... It's just not possible!

[Steve] Grabs Stevie by the shoulders, he's pretty frustrated- LOOK AT ME. Look at my face! We are the same! And we're not the only ones!

[Steve] It IS possible.

[Stevie] - But, but then that would mean...

[Steve] ...that the real one might already be dead....

[Stevie] - Starts shaking as he realizes just how much he's been lied too

[Stevie] - No, father...

Sigma: .... -looks at Doc, seems to be torn between lowering his guard and keeping them up-

-Sigma's puppy barks happily and wags his little tail!-

[Doc] Pulls out a fuzzy blanket, and creeps toward Sigma.

[Doc] It's going to be okay, I'm not going to hurt you. 

Sigma: -almost attacked it, but didnt do anything thankfully- ...leaf?

Sigma: ....Leaf? You're alive...

-Gives little puppy noices and prances over to Sigma, just responding to the attention-

[Doc] Takes a chance and flaps the blanket over Sigma's shoulders, covering his twiching spiderlegs.

[Doc] It's okay now... you're safe. Warm and with friends...

Sigma: -literally jumps from surprise and snarls-

Sigma: -backs away to a corner growling on all fours, with said blanket still stuck on his back-

[Stevie] - Just can't process everything at the moment and walks out of the house

-Puppy whimpers and backs away a step-

-it would look cute if only he's not losing his shit-

[TLOT] Coming down the stairs. - Sigma?! Whats wrong with him?

[TLOT] Reaches out to Sigmas mind, and tries to soothe him-

Sigma: -backs away even further-

[CP] - Has gone over to a chest, taking Lie with him and sat down

Sigma: You killed my brother...

Sigma: you and your entire kin...

[Steven] tries to come down the narrow staircase but TLOT shoves him back up before the angry brine can see him.

-Puppy used puppy eyes and whimpers on Sigma!-

[Doc] We didn't hurt your brother. And that was a long time ago.

[TLOT] Sigma. Do you know where you are?

Sigma: -shivers a bit- ...no...

[TLOT] You're on the brine server, in Doc's castle. This is your room.

[TLOT] pull your googles on, you'll see more clearly I think.

Sigma: -shivers- ....-seems to calm down a bit-

[TLOT] Come on, just pull them down and look at me. I'm your brother brine, not just a clump of numbers. You know us.

[Steve] Whispers urgently from the stairwell- Is he gonna be okay? what happened?

Doe: he's relapsing, and i have a hole through my large intestine.

Sigma: -lowers his spider legs- ....Lord..?

[Steve] Runs into the vine room and comes back with a healing splash potion. He chucks it down the stairs and hits Doe.

[TLOT] Yes, Sigma. I'm here. You're safe.

Doe: -splutters- thanks

Sigma: ...-seems to ease up but now more to a frightened state than angry-

[Doc] Is fussing over Doe-

[TLOT] You know I'll protect you, don't you?

Sigma: ....-cowers a bit- I hurt someone...

[Doc] He's still alive, and I'll make him better. It's okay

Sigma: I'm sorry...

[Doc] We know you didn't do it on purpose. We're not mad, are we Doe? -slightly pointed look-

Doe: hahahahaha~

Doe: what who was mad?

[Doc] See everything is fine.

[Doc] Smiles really hard-

[TLOT] Offers Sigma a hand up-

Sigma: ... -takes it- ....I-I'm... sorry...

[TLOT] It's okay big guy. We all have our 'moments' from time to time.

[TLOT] Takes a chance and gives Sigma a manly hug around the shoulders.

Sigma: ... -hugs back-

[TLOT] You had me worried there.

Sigma: ...-nods- …

[TLOT] Doc, do you need any help with Doe?

[Doc] Nope.

[TLOT] Come on Sigma. Let's go upstairs. I'll get you some milk and cookies.

[Doc] Turns to Doe...

Steven: Doe: -leans on hir- <3

Sigma: ... -nods-

[Doc] The little gargoyle still has a hole in their torso, but it's not bleeding.

[Doc] puts gentle figners into the hole and uses hir pixelbind to repair the delicate organs.

Doe: take care of me~

[Doc] You can bet your soul that I will... Xe reaches around Doe in a warm hug and closes the hole in the back before sensually sweeping back around the stony flesh to the gaping hole in the front.

Doe: c:

Doe: hooohoooho~

[Doc] Xe puts a finger to hir lips and kisses it before pressing it gently on the quivering organs inside the hole.

-and things probably went private XD=

[Doc] Ghosts a hot breath over the gap in hir lovers flesh- I'll just close this hole for you. After all... you have much less painful ones I can play with, and my songbird deserves some special attention for all his detective work today...

[Doc] Hoists Doe as easily as a kitten and carries him like a bride up the stairs and away to a more private location...


	20. Stevie Steffan and Enderbro Dragonbrine Cp Can Purr

[Stevie was crushed to death by an anvil]

[CP] - HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES!

[TLOT] Is waiting for Stevie at the spawn. He's sitting on Doc's decorative grave and kicking his gold boots lightly against the cobbles like an impatient child. His eyes light brighter as the respawn kicks in with an almost imperceptible hum and drops Stevie unceremoniously on the ground by the spawn arch. - Welcome back. -said cheerfully- first off, watch where you walk and secondly, anytime you want to complain about your brother, come to me first. -grins- Because I'm always up for that.

[Stevie] - Rubs his back as he stands up Yeah, at least that death was quick. He hasn't used that tactic in years. I just have to remember to keep a better lookout as I'm going along.

[Stevie] - Still kinda wish I could still deal damage to him

Virus: -climbs out of a cave that lead underground covered in dirt and dust, stretches, on the outside of the town-

Virus: Hm... I should check my mailbox that I supposedly have -starts heading into the post office-

[Stevie] - I think I'll just head into town, see what's there.

[Stevie] - Walks into the park just outside of the post office

[Stevie] - Hunh, not a bad little place here.

Crosses paths with a very short Steve carrying a satchel, there's an Enderman following him at a lazy loping pace.

[Steffan] Looks up and blinks- another one?

[he's looking at Stevie]

Virus: -finishes rummaging his mailbox and exits the post office and bumps into Stevie, still standing at 7'5'' tall- Oops sorry sir!

[Enderbro] Woo trainwreck! -makes crashing noises-

[Stevie] - Instinctively reaches for his sword which he luckily got destroyed when CP destroyed his house

[Steffan] Shh! bro! That's the biggest damn brine I've ever seen!

[Stevie] - mutters You haven't met my brother then

[Enderbro] MOR STEEEVES

Virus: -raises his hands, still having his ice blue eyes- Whoa whoa whoa it's okay man

Virus: sorry ^^;

[Stevie] - Shakes his head a little I should be the one apologizing, it's a habit due to my brother

[Enderbro] Dragging a struggling Steffan- Steve! Meet Steve and Steve!

[Steffan] dude!

[Stevie] - Avoids looking at Enderbro's eyes

[Enderbro] Waves hands around -over here!

Virus: Uhm..

[Steffan] rolls eyes- It's okay dude, he doesn't care if you look at him

[Stevie] - Are you sure?

[Steffan] yes, abosolutley. He's be an even more annoying roommate if I couldn't look up. My ceilings would be filthy.

[Enderbro] I LIKE PIE

[Stevie] - Cautiously looks up to look at Enderbro

[Enderbro] -waves-

[Stevie] - ... Hello...

[Enderbro] I love this seed, there are so many Steves! Short and tall and even kinda evil-looking. It's neat

[Stevie] - I would just suggest staying away from the one who currently has green eyes

[Steffan] He can't tell the difference between a Herobrine and a Steve either.

[Stevie] - Well that's unfortunate

[Steffan] That's already happened. CP I think his name is, tried to boss bro around. Bro just teleported away. He's sensitive and doesn't like being yelled at

Virus: ^^; -rubs the back of his head-

[Stevie] - Makes sense, my brother does control the mobs on our seed

[Enderbro] puts a cowboy hat on Virus-

Virus: o3o?

[Steffan] No one controls Enderbro, gettigng him to behave is a nightmare. He's just a child in an enders body.

[Stevie] - Actually, the fact that he hasn't showed up to gloat about managing to kill me is a little concerning

[Enderbro] You look styling, check out my pimp hat- pulls out a terrible pink and black striped hat with a green feather and puts it on

Virus: -fiddles the hat and grins like a fangy dork-

Virus: Thanks cowboy :P and you look pimpin

[Enderbro] woo hat bros! - Puts a fez on Steffan-

Lie: -A mooshrum ambles past-

[Steffan] Dude calm the Nether down, or no more sugar today.

[Stevie] - Looking at the mooshroom Why is it named Ding Ding?

[Enderbro] Sorry Steeeve.

[Steffan] Why is it in town is a better question. Those things creep me out.

[enderbro] Are we going to the rainbow drinky place?

[Stevie] - Rainbow drinky place?

[Steffan] Turns beet red- No we are not. We are getting our groceries and going home. Provided GK hasn't filled it with chickens or some other nonsense again.

[Staffan] Hisses- The gay bar has a rainbow floor, he thinks it's neat

[Stevie] - Gay bar?

[Stevie] - I was told about a "Brine bar", but what's a gay bar?

Virus: Same gender people that are attracted to one and another bar

Virus: Gay bar for short?

[Steffan] Blinks- I guess you haven't talked to TLOT much... This villlage is like 90% gay Testificate couples. Their own people don't approve of that kind of relationship so TLOT gathered them all up and watches over them. He's literally king gay around here

[Steffan] The brine bar is down the coast, the gay bar is over there

[Stevie] - He dumped a bunch of information about sex into my head, but no, we haven't had that much time to talk. Myself and the humans my brother dragged into the game only arrived a few days ago

[Enderbro] has wandered over to the flower stall and is rubbing his face in a huge sunflower-

[Steffan] Perks up- More humans? Where are they?

[Stevie] - Across the bay I think is what Doc said? Xe put us on an island out there. Although, Th-, I mean Lie is over on this side

[Steffan] Time to make a boat I guess, hopefully I can get away from the coast without Herabrine lazering me. I could use a break from being the only one without super-powers.

[Enderbro] Heard the word boat- WE CAN PLAY PIRATES!

Virus: But aren't you an enderman?

[Stevie] - I'm sure everyone over there will welcome you, but you could just ask Lie to ask Herabrine not to lazer you. According to her they're rather good friends

[Steffan] He doesn't care, he'll sit int he center of the boat and cry if I rock it. He likes pirates

Virus: You know what? -vanishes in ender dust-

[Enderbro] Leaps in suprise- He disintemagirated! WAAAAAHHHH POOR STEVE!!!!

[Stevie] - Looks at where Virus was Where'd he go? I don't like it when that happens, makes me feel like I'm going to be attacked

[Steffan] Whoah! It's okay dude, just calm down, I'm sure he just teleported!

[Enderbro] cries

[Stevie] - I know that, you have to remember that I've lived with a murderous brine

[Steffan] Dammit..

[CP] - Is up on Babylon watching everything

[Steffan] Just realized what Stevie said- you too huh?

Virus: -gathering materials to build a boat to look like a pirate ship for Enderbro-

[Steffan] Mine built his damn house across from mine.

[Stevie] - Yeah, well mine likes to drag humans in from the real world and kill them as well as me

[Enderbro] -wails- SO SAD

[Stevie] - I am concerned about Lie though, my brother has taken a very strong interest in her

[Steffan] Dude... GK is literally a dragon. He hates everything

[Steffan] Who's Lie?

[Stevie] - You haven't met her yet? She's been here awhile. White hair? Light blue eyes?

[Stevie] - Black sweater and red shorts?

[Steffan] Sounds like a hottie. Can she cook? Does she like miners? -waggles eyebrows-

[Stevie] - Shrugs I know she knows the basics of cooking, as for the other part of your question, I don't know

[CP] - Quietly growls from above

[Steffan] Pulls out a small plastic toy shaped like a horse.- Here you go bro, please stop crying.

Virus: -reappears to Enderbro- Hey, I made you something.

[Steffan] Fuck I need someone who can babysit....

[Enderbro] HE REMATERIALZERED! Leaps at Virus and hugs him

[Enderbro] YEEEEEE

[Steffan] facepalms

[Stevie] - I think TLOT said she lives in the pagoda house? I still don't know where it is though

[Steffan] That I do know- Points- It's just outside the wall of the town on that side

[Enderbro] Untangles from Virus-

[CP] - Tries to see if he can drop another anvil on Stevie

Virus: hahaha. -pats enderbro on the head- I made you a pirate ship mate

[Enderbro] WHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Enderbro] PIRATES!

[Stevie] - Thanks. You actually know where she lives, but not who lived there?

Virus: -tps above cp and hold up an anvil of his own- Wanna feel his pain old man?

[Steffan] It's weird looking and visible from my house.

[CP] - Fuck off Virus

[Steffan] I have an internet connection, I know what a pagoda is.

[CP] - I can do to my bastard of a brother as I please

[Stevie] – Internet?

[Steffan] Uhhhh, maybe we should go in the bar....

Virus: -glitches and disappates the anvil then puts Cp in a headlock-

Virus: you ain't hurting him

[CP] - Snarls And why not?

[Steffan] Hey bro you still want pie?

[Stevie] - If you want to

[Enderbro] YES PIE PLEASE

Virus: -glitches again- Because he deserves someone b3tter than you

[CP] - He had better until he stabbed me in the back

[Enderbro] Takes out the block over the door and sets it on the bar.

[Steffan] Dude....

Virus: -static growl- Don't c4re

[Stevie] - Laughs a little as he takes a seat

[CP] - Why do you care so much, you've only just met him.

[CP] - Fucking Nether, they've gone inside a building

Virus: -starts to choke him-

[Steffan] One milk, one pie, thanks.

[Enderbro] barely fits in the booth

[CP] - Snarls before TP'ing to another part of Babylon Now now Virus, there's no pvp

[Stevie] - Steak for me please

[Steffan] Good call. Steak for me too.

Virus: -grunts and shakes his head- Mayb3 I should d4te your g1rl

[Stevie] - Looks at far end of menu above the bar... They serve lava?

[enderbro] OM NOM NOM burns but good

[CP] - Growls Stay the fuck away from Lie Virus, I've marked her, she's mine!

Virus: Mark her 4ll you want. I w1ll give her something b3tter than you ever could

[CP] - Snarls before lunging for Virus

[Steffan] Oh yeah, they cater to glitches. I'm not sure if anyone ever orders it though. TLOT uses it to heal himself, but as a paste rather then a drink. I've seen Doc jump in the lava fountain outside the brine bar too. They're probably the same way.

[Stevie] - Just don't ever ask me to do that

[Stevie] - Been pushed into it more than enough times

Virus: -ducks and flings Cp over himself-

[Steffan] No way dude. That stuff kills me, I'm no brine.

[Stevie] – Same.

[Steffan] GK loves that shit, he put his tub next to the front window.

[CP] - Digs his feet into the ground so he doesn't fall off I've killed you before Virus, I'll do it again

[Steffan] I'm glad he doens;t seem to be trying to kill me anymore, but he's still a pain in my ass

[Stevie] - Your lucky, just earlier today my brother managed to kill me with an anvil

Virus: 4nd I will c0me back and st1ll steal her from you

[Steffan] What kinda cartoon shit is that? Hahaha

[CP] - YOU WON'T LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON HER!

[Stevie] - Apparently a loop hole in the no pvp rules

Virus: Oh but wh0 got th3 hug first?

[CP] – Snarls

[Steffan] Here, you'll need this then. -gives an iron helm with the highest unbreaking enchantment to Stevie-

[CP] - Yet has she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in your lap?

[Stevie] - Thanks, I appreciate it

[Steffan] No problem. Iron I've got in spades. Good mining around here since the brines don't dig much

[TLOT] wanders into town

Virus: D1d she ever state ab0ut w0rrying s1ck about you?

[TLOT] -groans- Not this shit again

[TLOT] tps to the top of the hotel

[CP] - She was worried enough to sacrifice in order for me to regain this form, would she do the same for you fuck face?

[TLOT] TPs to the top of the forbidden librairy and takes his chestplate off

Virus: i5 th4t a challenge? -licks lips-

[TLOT] reluctantly and quietly transforms into the biggest shape he knows.

[CP] - I will gladly take you on you piece of fucking shit!

[CP] - Summons his sword and pick

Virus: H4! Ido1t

[CP] - Lunges at Virus

The gigantic black dragon half lands, half-falls, clumsily onto the platform where the two are fighting. A paw lands squarely on each of the combatants and holds them firmly to the ground with more weight then the beast can actually possess.

Virus: Ack!

Virus: Hey wh4t gives?!

[CP] - Looks at the dragon in confusion Endrea? No, your not her...

[TLOT] as quietly as he can manage- can we not?

[His eyes still glow]

Virus: It's the 0ld m4n again

[CP] - Snarls Fuck off TLOT, this is between the two of us!

[TLOT] lifts one paw just slightly- Virus, please eat a webroot.

Virus: I h4d one though

[TLOT] Opens his jaw and puts his mouth around CP's head, not hurting, just holding gently. The thought goes straight to CPs brain- Don't swear at me. I probably just saved your ass

[CP] - Grumbles I've killed him before...

[TLOT] -mumbles with a full mouth- Or a diamond, or both

Virus: but I 4m fine

[TLOT] Yes and it was a sad thing to have happen. You're leetspeaking Virus. Does it just happen when you're normally agaitated?

Virus: ..... Y3s -looks away-

[CP] - Snarls at Virus

[TLOT] Oh! I'm sorry Virus. I was worried about you. That's why I stepped in.

Virus: But h3y I got Cp d1str4cted

[TLOT] That you did, and I'm grateful for it.

[TLOT] I can always use some help with this cheeky brine. -shakes CPs head just slightly-

[CP] – Growls

[TLOT] Growls back, it's very loud.

[CP] - Winces slightly due to the volume

Virus: Does z4pping mean it is pvp?

[CP] - Bring it asshole and I'll zap you right back!

[TLOT] Lets go of Cps head. - Your hair tastes terrible. You should bathe more often.

[TLOT] Zapping? Are you glitch shocking eachother now?

[CP] - Smirks More like lightning

[TLOT] Rolls eyes and mutters, and I can't nerf the lightning because Doc needs it...

[TLOT] Maybe I should just take a nap right here, holding you two down so you'll behave...

[CP] - Don't you fucking dare TLOT

Virus: Yeah it is m0re electrical based

[TLOT] Actually I have a better idea... -grasps both brines, one in each paw and clambers awkwardly up the top of the library

[CP] - The fucking Nether are you doing?

[TLOT] With a little huff he spreads his wings and glides stiffly out of town and down the coast.  
Virus: Hm?

[TLOT] He awkwardly hits the ground near GK's house and walks on two feet along the narrow steam leading from the bay.

[TLOT] Reaches the brine bar and holds both his captives where they can see his face.

Virus: -is too curious to see where this is going-

[TLOT] Now. You two are going to have a drink or three with me. And we will talk about this. If either of you have any objections to my plan I'll be happy to toss the objector pretty far out into the bay.

[TLOT] I'm sure Herabrine will make the swim an extra chore.

[CP] - Really? More fucking talking? Wasn't there enough of that yesterday?

[TLOT] what would you prefer Cp?

[TLOT] I won't let you fight.

[CP] - TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!

Virus: I am curious what you hav3 plan-

[TLOT] Virus, do you have any problem drnking with me?

Virus: -shrugs- n0

[TLOT] Good- gently puts Virus down next to the fountain

[TLOT] CP will you be joining us?

[CP] - Scowls Do I get to punch him if I do?

[TLOT] NO

[CP] – Growls

[TLOT] Last chance... yes or no?

[CP] - Fuck off TLOT

Virus: -sits next to the fountain- Cp is ju5t jealous th4t I c0uld steal hi5 woman

[TLOT] FINE Enjoy your swim. - The dragon rears up as high as it can manage and throws CP in a gentle underhand several chunks out over the water. He winces slightly at the other brines scream of rage as he hits the water.

[CP] – FUCKEEEEEEEEEeeeerrrrrr!!!!

[TLOT] If you haven't noticed, CP is afraid that anyone could steal Lie from him, up to and including Notch and Death himself.

Virus: oh I know. Why d0 you think I chall3nged him?

[TLOT] Why did you do that Virus?

[TLOT] I mean I'm glad you protected Stevie but why agaitate him intentionally?

Virus: R3venge and I am getting p1ssed off with the 0ld geezer

[TLOT] Why bother? He's one of the most miserable brines in this place.

Virus: ... -has no response-

[TLOT] Gathers himself up small and shifts into a black cloud that shrinks and blows away to reveal his normal form

[TLOT] leans on the fountain and trails his hands in the lava- he's hurt Virus. I know he hides it, but it's the truth

[TLOT] Lie is all he has, and she barely tolerates him

Virus: .... I gue55 it was out 0f spite

[TLOT] I think you're better then that Virus...

Virus: and I was tired th4t he gets to threaten 0ther's lives and not 3xpect pay back

[TLOT] It bothers me too. But they're mostly empty threats. He's still a small cat hissing at everyone. Too afraid to trust.

Virus: And finding w4ys t0 k1ll h15 br0th3r?! -glitches-

[TLOT] easy there... He won't be able to do him in for good and I'm going to keep working on this issue. You'll just have to trust me, and Doc too.

Virus: .... I... ju5t w4nt t0 b3 with my brother....

[TLOT] softly- Where is your brother Virus?

Virus ...... -hangs his head- I... h4d to remove him... The Primordial Vouries 1nfected him

[TLOT] remove? His code is gone?

Virus: His c0de w4sn't c0mpatible with theirs and was causing h1m great pain

Virus: .... y35...

[TLOT] You released him from his suffering... I understand now...

Virus: -nods slowly-

[TLOT] i am so sorry, I understand why Cps actions anger you so much, he doesn't appreciate what he has.

[TLOT] But know also that he was tricked, and Stevie too, turned against one another by Notch, and until last night neither of them knew.

[TLOT] CP took care of Stevie and Notch convinced Stevie that Cp was the enemy.

Virus: I s33

[TLOT] It's not just CP, Stevie has killed CP before as well

[CP] - Is pulling tentacles off of a squid which got too close to him

[Herabrine] Grabs Cp roughly and pulls him under

Virus: .... I envy you 4ll

[CP] - Snarls at Herabrine

[Herabrine] Shut up and I'll take you to shore, don't you want to see the gift you gave me in action?

[CP] - Rolls eyes Fine

[TLOT] what do you envy Virus?

[Herabrine] barrels through the water as fast as a dolphin-

Virus: ... You all have something I c4n't have...

[TLOT] and what is that?

Virus: someone th3re f0r you...

[Herabrine] turns gracefully at the shore and uses a rubbery purple mermaid swim flipper to bat Cp like a ping pong ball onto the beach.

[CP] - Hits sand Oof

[TLOT] Sigma is alone.

[TLOT] but he seeks comfort in the rest of us. You could do the same.

Virus: I think he is an asexual

[TLOT] OH.... I didn't realize that was what you meant...

[TLOT] Weeelllll.... there is one possible solution...

Virus: Er uh well uh! -beet red- I meant like a romantic lev3l

[TLOT] You're eyes are fixed for the moment. You can pass for a large human...

[CP] - pushes himself up and brushes himself off

Virus: Yes... but... I still have my infection... my prim4l side

[TLOT] There's a whole village of humans across the bay, CP's victims that Doc moved from another seed....

[TLOT] I was going to suggest you go over and offer to help them, you might find someone worth wooing. And I still hold out hope that Doc will be able to cure you.

[TLOT] At the least I bet you could get laid, you're attractive enough

[Herabrine] Thanks for the toy CP!

[CP] - Starts heading for Lie's place

[Herabrine] swims away-

[CP] - Flips Herabrine off

[Herabrine] re-emerges just long enough to tail splash CP

[CP] – Snarls

Virus: Heh ^//^; WEll... uh if they are the villager coding... They... are not my type

[TLOT] No, they're humans.

[TLOT] I'm not even sure I'd count them as players since they're physcially here and bound to their skins.

Virus: SO they are like the spawns from that one mod?

[CP] - Stops outside of Lie's place, debating whether or not to tp in

[TLOT] I'm not sure what you mean? They're real souls, not NPCs

[TLOT] They're like Lie. They'd be in hard-core if we hadn't moved them here.

[CP] - Teleports into Lie's home startling her

[Lie] - FUCKING HELL CP!

[CP] - Just grabs and holds her, wanting to make certain she's still there

Virus: Wait souls? So they don't have any codes?

[TLOT] I guess their skins have codes? Their personalities are intact so they must have some kind of intelliegence matrix? Forgive me, I don't know real world things like CP. I can't go out there even if I wanted too.

Virus: I only know bits of it through the internet

[TLOT] Just being in the seed that CP pulled them into was terrible for me. I can't handle being at a higher resolution. I can feel every drop of blood and inch of skin pulsing and.. it's too much

[Lie] - CP, let me go, I have work to do

[CP] – No

[TLOT] Effe tried to explain the internet thing to me. It made me feel pretty old and out of touch

Enderman bodyguard: -chimes in a warning to cp-

[CP] - Snarls at the enderman

Virus: Well... I am probably the youngest brine here

Enderman: -chimes again at a slightly higher pitch-

[TLOT] Younger then Michael?

[CP] - Teleports into the burning onion library with Lie

[TLOT] i know he's not a full brine but he might as well be

Virus: Uh... how old is micheal again?

[TLOT] I'm not sure, but he seems so innocent... Maybe a few years irl?

[Lie] - CP, I have work to do!

[CP] - Don't care

Enderman: -follows them and chimes at a really high pitch that humans can't hear-

Virus: Well... I am only 30

[CP] - Go away you fucking annoying piece of shit!

Enderman: -keeps chiming at him-

[TLOT] He's probably in his early 20's Maybe 25.

[CP] - ... I'm going to stab you!

Virus: excuse me for a second -disappears and appears between the enderman and cp- Cp. Give Lie some space when she requests it

[TLOT] Is startled-

[CP] - Pulls Lie a bit closer to himself and snarls at Virus

[Lie] - Oh, hey Virus

Virus: Calm your tits Cp. -grunts- Give Lie some space or I will get TLOT

Virus: And hi Lie

[CP] - Leave Virus. Now. She's mine.

[TLOT] Hears a bit of commotion and heads for the librairy at a loping pace.

[Lie] - Aaaaand here we go again

Virus: Only if she consent it

[CP] - Fuck off Virus!

[Lie] - sighs He's been like this the past few days

Virus: I could fuck you old man. Terribly sorry about this Lie. This is my fault... Well I made it worse actually. I told him and made it into a challenge that I could win your heart over instead of him, but truthfully I was being aggressive when I found out the one steve was his brother and he was trying to kill him.

[Lie] - It's alright Virus, you couldn't have known he would do this. You weren't there to see it before. Eventually he does let go

[TLOT] Is just watching from the top of a bookcase-

[CP] - Curls around Lie slightly in a protective manner

[Lie] - As for Stevie, the two of them have been going at it since the Alpha version of the game

Virus: I swear Cp is more primal than me at times. And so I have heard... Really sorry to hear that part Cp.

[Lie] - TLOT says that I should be able to get him to do as I ask, but it hasn't happened yet

[TLOT] Quirks an eyebrow but stays quiet-

Virus: Well the psychopath does like you. And by psychopath I mean Cp of course

[Lie] - Sighs I've noticed

[Lie] - Seriously CP, I need to take care of my farm before it rains again, so let go.

[CP] - Slightly muffled No

Virus: listen to the woman Cp. These sort of actions pushes her away

[CP] - Growls at Virus

[Lie] - Well, this will either land me in the deepest shit I've ever been in, or not. We'll see.

[Lie] - Manages to turn around in CP's grip and gently press a kiss to his cheek

[CP] - Lets go in surprise

[Lie] - Carefully backs away from CP

[TLOT] resists the urge to clap for her-

Virus: -watches carefully for his reaction-

[CP] - Just sits there

[Lie] - Tilts head slightly I think I may have broken him

Virus: Broken is better than him killing

[TLOT] Flops his arms down over the edge of the bookcase. He's trying really hard not to laugh-

[Lie] - Notices TLOT's arm

[Lie] - Blushing TLOT? Please say you didn't just see that...

[TLOT] Congrats Lie. You put a corner peice in Cps puzzle/

[Lie] - Blushes harder and covers her face

Virus: -snickers at her cute blushing-

[TLOT] At Cp - Kind of a nice feeling, isn't it?

[CP] - Is still too stunned to respond

[Lie] - Virus this is not funny!

[TLOT] Pretty close to my favorite thing in the world, top five at least.

Virus: Hey I aint laughing at anything funny. Well More so at Cp for the funny part, but I am snickering at your cuteness

[Lie] - Huffs a little

[TLOT] It is quite sweet, you're so innocent.

[Lie] - Oh not you too TLOT!

[TLOT] Laughs coyly- Hey VIRUS is innocent compared to me

Virus: Well if once of us were acting - wait, no I am not. I can be raunchy as fuck too

Virus: do you think I only use my tendrils to consume things?

[TLOT] You're an ass virgin. That's innocent to me.

Virus: ..... Okay point taken

[Lie] - Throws arms in the air Fuck this, I have a farm to take care of!

[TLOT] The only one kinkier around here then me is Doc. Xe likes some strange shit

[Lie] - Starts to head out of the library

Virus: I would ask but it ain't my place

[Lie] - OH FUCK A DUCK! (It started raining)

Virus: Fun fact, ducks breed based on rape

[Lie] - Surprisingly I knew that.

Virus: What other perverted things do you know woman?!

[Lie] - Smirks Hey, I'm not as innocent as all of you keep implying.

[TLOT] whispers to Virus-

Virus: WHOA That I did not expect TLOT!

[CP] - Finally starts to come back to his senses and notices that Lie's not in his arms anymore

[CP] - Scowls and starts looking around for her

[TLOT] Sniggers- Those two are loud in bed

[Lie] - Looks on in confusion between Virus and TLOT

[TLOT] Oh, did it wear off?

[CP] - Spots Lie and tp's over to her immediately, once again wrapping his arms around her

[TLOT] He's so clingy. it's almost funny

[Lie] - It's not

Virus: Indeed he is.... But seriously I did not expect that between them

[TLOT[ Maybe you should just get on his shoulders and ride him around.

[TLOT] laughs- CP or Doc?

Virus: Doc

[Lie] - TLOT... I swear if that innuendo was intended I will punch you in the balls

[TLOT] Then you haven't been spending enough time with them!

[TLOT] innuendo? Mwah?

[CP] - Mutters Mine

[Lie] - Frowns at TLOT

[TLOT] Doc is twisted as fuck, thankfully they're big on consent or we'd all be in trouble. Shapeshifters are certainly hir kink.

Virus: .... Maybe I should eat another webroot... I am filth thanks to primal

[TLOT] I MEANT ON HIS BACK NOT WITH HIS FACE IN YOUR CROTCH! but that is funny as fuck. -laughs upraorously

Virus: -chokes and laughs-

[Lie] - TLOT, be glad I can't get out of CP's grip right now...

[Lie] - You too Virus

Virus: Wait what about me?

[TLOT] well then let's hurry up and get rid of it man. I'm so glad you're accepting help finally.We won't rest until you're cured. I promise.

[CP] - Hisses at the enderman

[CP] - Takes LIe over to one of the corners of the room and sits down with her

[TLOT] whispers- You'll have your Steven too I think.... just give it time....

Virus: -chimes and the enderman back off slightly- Look Cp Just listen to Lie okay and the enderman will back off and leave you alone. -glances at TLOT- But he doesn't see me like that

[CP] - Glares at Virus before curling protectively around Lie again

[Lie] - Sighs I don't think the same thing will work twice in a row...

[TLOT] That's because he's lacking in the proper knowledge... that can be fixed with a little information bomb like I did to Stevie.... I think once he knows how good it can be, he'll change his mind.

[TLOT] You could french him this time?

[CP] - Attention is now on TLOT An information bomb?

[Lie] – NO!

Virus: Nibble his ears?

Virus: Oh wait! Sensual touching!

Virus: Tease his lips!

[Lie] - Groans as she starts blushing again You're not helping!

Virus: .... I'll shut up now

[TLOT] Oh yes, I can get in people's heads and tell them things directly to their minds. So if I know a subject really well I can drop all the knowledge in one big slam.

[CP] - So you gave my brother a crap ton of knowledge on sex?

[TLOT] Yes? He saw me and Steve kissing and didn't even know what we were doing. It's sad for an adult to be so lacking in an education.

Virus: -nods-

[CP] - Hmmm, not sure which one of us ended up with the better sex education now.

Virus: You don't want to know the shit I stumbled up on the deep web -shudders-

[CP] - Dude, I was taught by the serial rapist in the house, What ever you stumbled across he's done and worse

[TLOT] Okay, I didn't tell him about Furries, BDSM or inflation or anything, just what to do with the basic organs and various holes.

[Lie] - Is trying to ignore the entire conversation

[CP] - Scoffs awww, so he got the little baby version of an education

[TLOT] Here i almost thought you'd be mad I told him anything at all.

[CP] - I almost wish I'd been there just to see his expression honestly, I bet it was a good one

Virus: Wait that serial rapist is into necrophillia and uh... the animal thing too? Gross

[CP] - If it's possible to fuck it, he will

[CP] - And those things are tame compared to what he normally does

Virus: .... I pray I am never primal around him

[CP] - He does have a rule he has to follow though, you have to touch one of his roses, it's his version of consent

[TLOT] Ugh. I don't want to kinkshame anyone but damn....

[CP] - We also have a strict rule that he can't bring his victims home

[TLOT] I don't want to do anythign with someone I don't at least care about...

Virus: Oh... WElp I back on the shitty list again.... When I lose my self... There is no such.. thing as consent -sighs heavily-

[CP] - He'd fuck the furniture if we let him

[Lie] - Is starting to get tired

[TLOT] -Well Virus I guess it's a good thing that I'm usually around to stop you if you lose it.

[TLOT] Awww. Cp maybe you should take Lie to bed. She looks sleepy.

[Lie] - Perks a little and motions for the other two to be silent. A very soft purring sound can be heard

Virus: -sighs again- I hope so Tlot... I really hope so

[TLOT] Is making the most adorable little smile.

[CP] - Stops the noise and scowls at TLOT

[TLOT] twists himself up in a sudden fog and shrinks under the wispy clouds

[TLOT] The fog clears to reveal a very smug-looking cat.

[CP] - Cringes slightly at the sight

[TLOT] His fur is mostly gold-colored.

[Lie] - Oh TLOT, you're adorable like that

[TLOT] Innocently washes one paw

[TLOT] -sending thoughts to everyone rather then speaking-

[Lie] - Holds her hand out for TLOT to rub against

[TLOT] You considered it a punishment, I find it quite relaxing

[TLOT] Ahh-ah-ah, no Lie. I can't rub on you. You don't belong to me.

[Lie] - But you look so soft!

[TLOT] Brushes his tail tip across her outstreched fingers.

[CP] - Growls a little at TLOT

Virus: So primal

[TLOT] Arches like a Halloween kitty and poofs his fur, but he's still smiling - oh my! Such a scary big cat! better look big!-

[CP] - Fuck off asshole

[Lie] - Yawns a little

[TLOT] scampers mischievously up a bookshelf and jumps onto Viruses shoulder.

[TLOT] Come on big kitty, take your innocent mouse back home.

[CP] - Glares at TLOT

[TLOT] It will make her happy.....

Virus: -trying to resist the urge to pet TLOT-

[TLOT] it's okay Virus. i don't have the same kind of space issues CP does.

[TLOT] Butts Virus gently on the side of the head

[CP] - Grumbles but does scoop Lie up into his arms before standing

[Lie] - Asshole, I can walk you know

[CP] - Tp's off with Lie

[TLOT] chuckles warmly- they're so cute in a fucked up kind of way

Virus: -chimes contently, remembering how much he misses his own actual cat.- I guess so. I just hope he treats her right and she is happy

[TLOT] Same here. I hate to push them togeather, but I think they kind of deserve one another, you know? Would you like to walk home with me? I saw you climbing up out of a hole, do you need more diamonds?

Virus: Sure I can walk with ya and nah I was mining to make an axe so I can go fishing

[TLOT] I'll bite, why would you need an axe to fish?

Virus: Well how else am I gonna get wood to make sticks?

[TLOT] Oh, I guess I'm just a treepuncher at heart. too impatient for tools. XD

[CP] - Appears in Lie's bedroom with her and places her on the bed. Before Virus' enderman can arrive he leans down quickly and leaves a ghost of a kiss and a nip on Lie's lips before smirking. You're not the only one who can stun someone my dear Then teleports away right before the enderman shows up

[Lie] - Brain may have short circuited

Virus: Well I can throw a mean punch too, but I just feel so comfortable under ground to mine the stuff... I guess it was an excuse to go mining XD


	21. Speve and CG are Healed

[Lie] - Effe? Can I please have those pictures?

Effe: huuuuh?

[Lie] - From the movie night

[Lie] - When I fell asleep in CP's lap?

michaelgno1: Doe! D=

[Lie] - Doe is innocent this time! Effe was the one who took the pics!

Effe: What pictures exactly?

[Lie] - I know you took pics while I was sleeping Effe...

[Lie] - I'd rather you not have them

Effe: -tilts head- I don't know what you're talking about >.>

[Lie] – EFFE!

[Lie] - Sighs At least show your Dunkle when they get back, I did promise them that

Effe: Are you scared CP will bribe me to get these pictures?

[Lie] - Freezes Shit, I hadn't even thought of that

Effe: He's as dense as rock, I don't think he will.

[Lie] – Fine.

Effe: it's girls' secret~ I didn't put it anywhere on my IMs too

[Lie] - Thank you for that then. Looks around Think you could keep a secret Effe?

[Lie] - Well, another one that is?

Effe: Well no problemo~

[Lie] - Well, last night, CP maaaaaay have kissed me...

Effe: ..... -squeal giggle-

[Lie] - It, it caught me off guard so much I'm still not sure what to do

Effe: so you're not actually sleeping then?

Effe: Wow I am surprised I didn't notice he did

[Lie] - What do you mean not sleeping?

Effe: I thought you are asleep and you shouldn't know he kissed you

[Lie] - I was asleep during the movie, this happened last night after he and Virus got into another tussle and TLOT chucked him out into the bay

michaelgno1: "Hello CP sir!"

[CP] - Is pacing up in Babylon Hm? Oh, hey kid

michaelgno1: walks over to him  
"What are you doing?"

[CP] - Trying to figure out how to kill my brother in different ways

[CP] - You need anything kid?

michaelgno1: "No sir i'm just bored."

[CP] - Well you can always help me think of ways to kill Stevie

[CP] - Or the other humans

michaelgno1: "Everyone's away doing other stuff. If pvp's disabled..."

michaelgno1: "Crushing... Falling... Drowning..."

michaelgno1: "Maybe being burned to death?"

[CP] - Exploding or poisoning

michaelgno1: "By mobs?"

[CP] - I don't control the mobs here so it wouldn't be as easy

michaelgno1: "How do you poison someone with PVP disabled?"

[CP] - Smirks Splash potions

michaelgno1: "Forgot... Nausia sounds fun."

[CP] - Yeah, but that ones pretty hard to make

michaelgno1: "Invis Potion... On a Creeper."  
grins

michaelgno1: "Suddenly boom!"

[CP] - Grins as well Ooooh, that sounds wonderful

[CP] - Better yet, a pack of creepers

michaelgno1: "Invisible Skeletons will give him nightmares."

michaelgno1: "Where are those arrows coming from?"

[CP] - Eh, I can just give him nightmares, don't need anything to cause those

[CP] - Now then, what should we do first?

michaelgno1: "You choose! I'd like to watch."

[CP] - Taps his chin lightly as he considers his options He's currently staying at Doc's place since I destroyed his house so we can't put anything in there otherwise the puddings might get hurt and we'd have our asses handed to us.

[CP] - He's not familiar with this place enough to have a spot where he will hang out as well. I got it! We'll trap him up on Babylon with the invisible creepers!

Effe: well, a bold move then!

[Lie] - Bold, but him just trying to get back at me for making his brain short circuit earlier

Effe: though he's super bad at being romantic it sucked. -pouts-

Effe: ohh.

Effe: but using a kiss? He sure watch enough movies to learn that one

[Lie] - According to him he's had sex before

Effe: it doesn't make him romantic. -crosses arms- It doesn't count

[Lie] - I don't think he was going for romantic Effe, I think he was just trying to mess with me

Effe: you're missing my poointtt

Effe: how long are you two going to be a lifeless couple anyway? No funnn.

[Lie] - I DON'T WANT US TO BE A THING AT ALL!

Effe: then do you slap him when he kissed you?

[Lie] - I was a little too off guard and he did it quickly before Virus' enderman guard could catch up to us.

[Lie] - Plus I may have used something similar earlier to get him to let go of me

Effe: so much for not wanting to be together

[Lie] - It was only so he'd let go of me! IT MEANT NOTHING!

Effe: I can get someone off guard with mere two fingers up the nostrils

Effe: I mean i love romance but even I can think of less romantic ways to catch people off guard

Effe: example, pulling out a chainsaw or tell people my lipstick is made out of arsenic -swings legs, grins- Maybe the movie's romance gotten into you two~

Effe: next movie night I'm gonna bring the cutest to sexiest romance movies ever. -teasing-

[Lie] - What romance? It was a Disney movie and a horror movie!

[Lie] - I don't think he'd show up for that

Effe: then you guys have suucchh similar mindset to get someone off guard~ fufufu~

[Lie] – Glares

[Lie] - I'm beginning to regret telling you this

Effe: I'm not gonna tell anyone about this~ it's just that I think you guys are weirdd

Effe: remember, people who hate each other in movies ends up as lovers~~~

[Lie] - Effe... The real world doesn't work like a movie

Effe: I am a god, I know a lot of things~

[Lie] – Groans

Effe: it is rare but not impossible -slurps on bubble milk tea-

Effe: then again, if the future destined someone to be together with that person, then the process doesn't matter. Hehe~

[Lie] - You're acting like you know something I don't

Effe: but if you insist, then stop teasing him with the 'off guard kissies' orrr it'll give him more extreme ideas than kissing.

[Lie] - Blushes EFFLEURER!

Effe: -hands her iced vanilla bubble tea- shhh~ Don't scream so loud or someone will come in and ask what's up

[Lie] - Takes drink and sips on it grumpily

Effe: Wellwellwell now that this is settled~ Just remember, the more you tease him the more he'll tease you back. Sooo if you don't want him to come close to you then stop teasing~

Effe: -whispers- I wanna see if you can keep yourself from 'teasing' though. Hehe~

[Lie] - I wasn't trying to tease though! I was just trying to get him to let go of me! He's been especially possessive these past few days

Effe: I'm surprised you don't take advantage of it

[Lie] - Take advantage how Effe?

Effe: I mean if a guy I dislike is being kind and posessive of me I'd do everything I want off of him. Drink him dry. Waste all his money. Waste his love~

[Lie] - Effe... No...

Effe: why not~?

[Lie] - Just, no

Effe: I mean compared to what he had done to you and a lot of people it seems worth it

[Lie] - Besides, Hera told me that he uses stolen money or just flat out steals things

Effe: if you play the cards right you'll be able to harness it. Buuuttt sure then, cherri~

[Lie] - Effe, are you aware that at one point he locked me in a cage like a bird? Collared to the wall?

[Lie] - Or that he left me hanging up on a make shift cross for nearly twelve hours nearly naked and exposed to the elements?

Effe: that

Effe: is why I said you should harness his care when he's easily bend under you~

Effe: but why not? Scared he'll punish you if he found out?

Effe: or you just feel bad for him?

[Lie] - Sighs I don't know Effe. I think I'm just scared of falling to his level

Effe: the world isn't so forgiving if you are too forgiving~

Effe: but you have value of yourself and your conscience. Orrr maybe inside you, your subconscious, you want him to be redeemed as well?

[Lie] - Shakes head I don't know Effe, I think I'm mostly just scared... Scared of what could happen

Effe: it's not wrong c:

[Lie] - But what if it is?

Effe: I mean to feel scared.

Effe: so what do you want to do? be his slave forever to hold him back?

[Lie] - NO! I just, I don't want to end up like him!

[Lie] - He's a murderer Effe, and it terrifies me to think that I may end up liking someone like that

Effe: If you don't wanna end up like him, then what are you doing right now? Holding back?

Effe: wanting to not be a monster? Keeping yourself 'sane'?

Effe: Why not distance yourself? Why letting him hold your hand? Why are you not snarky enough when he's close to you?

[Lie] - Because I'm terrified of him Effe, he's stabbed me, poisoned me, and bound me just because I've resisted in the past. I've just been trying my hardest not to break or bend to his will.

[Lie] - Being here has helped though

Effe: then are you going to be scared forever?

[Lie] - No, I do realize that I'm starting to get over it, and him being a cat helped that somewhat, but it's still a lot of damage to be undone

Effe: then you need more practice. -throws away the empty bubble tea bottle-

Effe: if you can't stand up for yourself he'd have his way aaallll the time.

[Lie] - And just what do you suggest?

Effe: learn to say no c:

[Lie] - He doesn't seem to respond to that word very well.

Effe: well one thing I know is he seemed to be clingy to you.

Effe: He wants you. And if he learns that he can't get you even by breaking you, he'll have to submit to your will.

[Lie] - I suppose so...

Effe: say no start from the smallest things.

Effe: like no candies or no drink or no touchy.

[Lie] - Finishes tea I've tried to get the no touchie one across to him, it doesn't work

Effe: then when he got used to it, say no for bigger things

[Lie] - Particularly since the thing he wants to touch is me

Effe: then i dunno stab him or something

[Lie] - Frowns Would that work with the no pvp rules?

Effe: oh yeah

[Lie] - Actually, where is the asshole? It's been unnervingly quiet all day

Effe: he's doing his usual stuff pretty far away

[CP] - FUCKING CREEPER! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXPLODE NOW!

[Lie] - Well at least his being some distance away gives us a bit of peace

Effe: ~ -opens twitter-

[Lie] - Watcha doin?

[Sweet Alex] Walking by with a basket she see the girls and veers closer-

[Lie] - Looks over Oh, uh, hello

[SA] Hello, who's your friend Lie? She has nice taste in clothes. -smiles-

Speve: bbuuurrrrr

[Lie] - This is Effleurer, or Effe for short. They're one of Doc's kids

[Lie] - Giggles Hello Speve!

[SA] OH! And Doe too? You have your mothers eye. [she means Doe]

[SA] Hey Speve, you came out to meet me! Did you remember I was coming over today?

[Lie] - I'm surprised CG isn't here with him

[SA] I brought you goodies. Hey... That's a good point...

Effe: My mama is beautiful <3

Speve: ppprrrbbbpppffbbbtrrt.

[SA] Doc thinks so too. -grins- Love is sooo wonderful. Now we just need to teach your little buddy the same thing, right Speve?

Speve: bbbrrrppprt!

[Lie] - For once glad the love conversation isn't focused around her

[TLOT] Hurries up, CG is in his arms. He sets the tiny brine down and wheezes as he tries to catch his breath

[TLOT] Yeah I know, he moves like lightning!

[Lie] - You okay there TLOT?

[SA] It's not nice to swear CG -chuckles-

[TLOT] Oh, yeah, I'm good. But these little guys are running me ragged.

Speve: uuurriiiiii~~~! -hugs CG-

[SA] AAAAAWWWWWWWW

[SA] I wish I could take a picture of that. it's soooo cute

Effe: -hands her a smartphone- c:

[Lie] - They are adorable

[SA] What's this?

[She has no idea]

Effe: phone

Effe: .....ehh hang on. -takes her beret off and took a camera out instead-

[Stevie] - Comes out from the house Hey, has anyone seen my sword? It's missing

[SA] It looks super delicate, - passes it back-

Effe: not really. Samsung is great! -took it-

[TLOT] I thought your sword was destroyed?

[TLOT] I mean I can give you one if you really want it

[Stevie] - I crafted a new one, but now I can't find it

(CP needed bait)

[SA] Kneels down, and opens her basket. I brought you little guys cookies.

[TLOT] -opens the creative menu- What kind was it?

[SA] There would have been cake too, but GK ate it.

[Stevie] - Iron, I haven't had much time to go mining too much lately so that's all I had

[SA] GK is a piggy dragon isn't he? -teasing merrily-

[TLOT] Want a diamond one?

[Stevie] - Sure, that would be great

[Tlot] -fiddling with things-

[Stevie] - Looks at SA with a bit of confusion before realizing it's not Alexis

[TLOT] - Flips a sword from his inventory into his hand-

[SA] realizes shes being stared at- Hey... are you a new Steve?

[Stevie] - Uh, yeah

[TLOT] Here, just use it on mobs.. okay?

[Stevie] – Thanks

[SA] Which Brine is yours? Is it Sigma? You're super tall.

[She's only a block and a half]

[Stevie] - Shakes head No, CP

[SA] Oh, GK hangs out with him sometimes. Those two are such scamps!

[Stevie] - Gives a concerned/confused expression ... Scamps?...

[SA] Yep, those two are troublemakers, maybe we should use your twig on them, eh Speve? They're naughty. -winks-

[TLOT] Looks grave- please don't joke about that

[Stevie] - Twig? Turns to TLOT in confusion

Speve: mweneah!

[SA] Speve is magical isn't he. Croons over the little pudding.

[Lie] - He's adorable, that's what

[TLOT] I'm not sure I should talk about it....

[Stevie] - ... Okay...

Speve: -purr, purr-

[TLOT] But he's not 100% as helpless as he seems to be...

[CP] - Frustrated yell reverberates around the town

[SA] But we know don't we?

[SA] Speve is a little warrior at heart.

[TLOT] You can understand him much better then I can Alex...

[Lie] - Should we be concerned about CP?

[TLOT] I don't know, should we? He seems pretty good at boucning back from difficulties to create fresh ones to trouble himself with

Speve: ppprrpppffbbt. Frrnnnrbbrrr bbrtt ppprrppt pppfftt!

[SA] -listens intently-

[SA] He wants to talk about it since I'm here to translate...

[SA] You see what he is? He can make other people like that by smacking them with a twig-

[Stevie] - Eyes widen slightly You're kidding

[TLOT] Nope. Puddings can glitch people.

[Stevie] - That's slightly terrifying

[TLOT] Apprently they're ususally super happy all the time and it makes them want to change others so they can be happy too.

Speve: ppft. C:

[TLOT} So CG has me stumped because he seems to be miserable.

[Stevie] - Who's CG?

Speve: ppptt. :c

[TLOT] Maybe it's just because his powers are so diminished like this

[SA] His little buddy brine there, that's Cgbrine

[Stevie] - Looks at CG That's a brine? He's so small

[SA] The cutest Herobrine on the seed.

[TLOT] HEY. -Sticks out tongue-

[Lie] - Laughs a little

[TLOT] fake pouts- I'm cute....

[CP] - Is waiting for Stevie to start searching for his missing sword

[SA] You are cute. But not as cute as GK in his dragon kigirumi.

Speve: pppft!

[TLOT] Okay, I'll give you that. Those pjs Doc made him are epic

[Stevie] - Kneels down closer to Speve Hey there

Speve: eee~!

[SA] Do you speak glitch at all?

[SA] He says you're huge

[Stevie] - Shakes his head No, but I think my brother can

[TLOT] I don't think CG would let CP anywhere near Speve. He'd fight him, even in this shape.

-Effe is surprisingly gone when nobody was looking-

[Stevie] - I wouldn't blame him

[SA] at CG- Cp's a meanie head, isn't he?

[SA] Have you met GK yet?

[SA] My grouchy dragon-friend

[Stevie] - Shakes his head No, I haven't

[TLOT] rolls eyes but no one can tell-

[SA] He's the Herobrine from my home seed. He was fishing this morning, but I haven't seen him since. He said something about boiling some bugs. He's so silly.

[CP] - Is getting agitated that Stevie hasn't started looking yet

[SA] Sits on the ground. - Can I have a little pudding hug?

[Sa] If it's okay with CG of course.

[TLOT] So how are you holding up Lie?

[Lie] - As alright as I can be.

[Lie] - Although CP is really starting to get pissed at Virus' enderman

[TLOT] I hope CP took you home nicely at least?

[Lie] - Very hastily said Yes

[TLOT] Personally I'm glad to have them around. They're odd, but I can always use an extra pair of eyes...

[TLOT] Got a mental flash of Lies thoughts for a second- Grins from ear to ear- oh really?

[Lie] - TLOT... I don't trust that look right now

[TLOT] Oh Stevie, you may get to be a best man yet...

[Stevie] - Is confused

[Lie] - TLOT, please shut up

[TLOT] Looks like our kitty cat gave the object of his affections a little sugar...

[Lie] – TLOT!

[TLOT] He needs to know.... that his brother is capable of positive feelings....

[Stevie] - I am really confused right now

[TLOT] sends a loud thought to Sweet Alex-

[SA] REALLY?! It's about time!

[SA] I want to do the flowers!

[SA] And the cake!

[TLOT] Relax.... give it time....

[Lie] - TLOT WHY!?

[TLOT] Gestures at the puddings- we pick a person, and sometimes that choice seems strange, but they're the one. And it's hard to focus on anything else once that choice is made. CP chose you. I know it's unfair and annoying, but you're his one.

[Lie] - Groans But do you have to tell everyone!?

[TLOT] Clasps hands theatrically - I can't help it! I'm a romantic at heart. I mean I could go the other way.... but I doubt you want to hear about the noises that come out of Doc and Doe's room most nights...

[Lie] - NO! NO I DO NOT!

[TLOT] Good, because I'm pretty sure Doe would smack me silly if I told you in any detail.

[Lie] - However I also don't think that what happened last night warrents any sort of planning of a wedding

[TLOT] Yeah, that's not his style anyway. He'd probably steal a blank certificate and have Slenderman witness the damn signing...

[TLOT] more seriously- At some point you're going to have to make a decision between letting him love you, and using his love as a weapon to destroy him. He'll never stop pursuing you Lie.

[Lie] - Rubs her arm nervously

[Stevie] - Personally I'd go with the destroying option Thia

[TLOT] Looks sad-

[SA] very sad- Isn't there any other way?

[TLOT] even after what you saw last night, Stevie, you'd still see your brother dead?

[Lie] - Stevie, I know that's what you'd do, but I'm not certain which way I'll go

[Stevie] - If it would stop his trying to kill everything then yes

[Lie] - What I do know is that I'm terrified of what might happen to me

[CP] - Is starting to get really impatient up in Babylon

[TLOT] Pfft. you have no idea what a brine will do for love....

[TLOT] He'll be your pet Lie.

Cgbrine: -huffs and whips his tail, crossing his arms-

[Sa] What's wrong Cg?

Speve: ppprrbbt -nuzzles-

[SA] -dies of cute-

[Sa] Awww Speve I'm sure he loves you too.

Cgbrine: !!! -starts blushing due to Speve nuzzling him-

[Stevie] - Well, I think I'm off to visit Steffan for awhile, I'll be back later

[TLOT] Are you sure you don't want to stay around here? It's safer.

Cgbrine: hgkjdsytirnm????

[Stevie] - That is true, especially since I don't know where my brother is

[SA] Cg says 'Why are you cuddling me?'

Cgbrine: Nknfdls/.fjkds!!!!

Speve: -purrs and nuzzles closer- <3

[SA] because he loves you, silly!

[SA] He says 'Why are you translating that?!'

Cgrbine: NNNNNnnn sdjkas djsak >///<

[SA] Because I can understand? -Looks confused- I thought you were angry that no one could understand you in that form?

[SA] 'N-no stop?' Why wouldn't you want me to say it?

Cgbrine: jksaldfgbmy3qagf

[SA] He says.... 'No I meant speve to stop cudling me' but why CG? He's not hurting you is he?

[TLOT] Do you guys need another bath? Is he getting sticky again?

[CP] - Is the cause of some lightning hitting Babylon

[TLOT] Sounds like Doc may be recharging hirself again...

Cgbrine: jds jds .... SDajkl noiaf! sa fhkasl!

[SA] He says.. 'What no! My speve!'.. well of course he is. No one is goign to take him from you CG.

[TLOT] It's pretty obvious you're closer then two silverfish in a block.

[Lie] - Is reminded of CP's possessiveness

[TLOT] Looks at her sideways. His gaze is knowing...

Cgbrine: fhsk dasnm asdij!!!

[SA] 'No I'm not!'...? Don't be silly. We all knew it before you got puddified.

[SA] You wouldn't let anyone near him, it's obvious you care for him a lot.

[CP] - Is tired of waiting and decides to see where Stevie is

Cbrine: fjklahf dkjalnm nnn fnham! jklfanfvam srfahk s rehib! -blushes more and puffs out his cheeks, crossing his arms as he looks away-

[SA] ...'You have no proof! Because he is a glitch!' Proof?

[TLOT] The proof is in your behavior. And most of us are glitches too, so be nice.

Speve: ... -whines-

[TLOT] No one minds, CG, we're not judging you. Speve is special. He's loyal, innocent and sweet. He'd be so sad without you.

[CP] - Finds the group and is trying to figure out if he can kill Stevie before TLOT notices

Cgbrine: ni ni ni Ifas dsamjn sdfao! D8

[SA] -little tears in her eyes- 'no no no Im sorry speve!'

Virus: -tps ontop of cp- B]

Speve: ....nnnnn....

[CP] - What do you want now fucking shorty?

[TLOT] All he seems to want is to be close to you CG.

Cgbrine: adklnm?? adjksld djaon danfghr :c

[SA] chokes emotionally- He says 'please??? Please don't cry'

Virus: Just this -ruffles up his hair vigorously with a little static charge to give him a static-fro again

[CP] - Growls I'm going to murder you

[TLOT] speaking softly- you see what I mean Lie.. we choose.. and it's all over for us...

Virus: Want me to do worse?

Cgbrine: tuiopwnv? -whimpers-

[SA] ... 'spevie?'

[CP] - I doubt you could shorty, don't forget, you're also nerfed, just like me

[SA] – SPEVIE?

Speve: -nuzzles him- ; ;

[SA] AWWWWWW

[TLOT] Is making a really sappy expression, he loves this kind of thing

Cgbrine: -clings to him and nuzzles- sfhkjg dned ..... fgdsm dnk,e3wr rew rsgbb

[SA] he says ... 'Im sorry .... Also shut up alex....' What? -pouts-

[CP] - Teleports out of Virus' grip What exactly do you want shorty?

Cgbrine: hkdsad tr5en afv09n fnfa. Iyrwenm fbs fgnyre

[SA] Pulls out a bunch of flowers and deftly starts weaving them together-

Virus: Making sure you stay out of trouble

[CP] – Scowls

[SA] and now he says... -responding all cutesy-. I;m not cute' Yes you are! You're both adorable

Cgbrine: -spit a small red fire plume in the air- dkjsalg ad tyrn fasa

[CP] - Fuck off Virus

[Sa] has made two tiny flower hoops. one with blue flowers and one with white.

[SA] ... 'shut the fuck up.' Not nice CG....

Virus: I rather fuck on, you get better results that way

Cgbrine: -sticks his tongue at her-

[SA] Puts the little white crown on him and the blue one on Speve.

Speve: -whines and lets go-

[CP] - Virus, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, I need to kill something

[TLOT] Come on CG, All Speve wants is a little love from you.

Cgbrine: dahj renmdf,a dasl;. Adjkalnf?

[Lie] - Is smiling gently at the scene in front of her

[CP] - Or are you here to try to take Lie from me again?

[Sa] .. 'What speve where are you going?'You blew fire CG, he doesn't want you to hurt him :(

Virus: If I was here for lie I would've gone to her not to you

Cgbrine: nksjdan fnajkv vndajkgndmgk gdsnjgsn

Speve: -whines-

[CP] - Growls and teleports closer to the group but is remaining out of sight

Virus: -tps after him- Awww what is the matter?

[CP] - Growls at Virus Seriously what the fuck do you want?

[SA] - I didn't spit at anyone though.'... but it was close.

[SA] You have to be careful CG.

Cgbrine: fjaknc dnamd... dsgbjkdg dsgjbkflb sdnkjflsd f dfihsfnms,?

[SA] heart in her throat 'I didn't hurt anyone.... speve come back... why are you leaving me?'

Cgbrine: nmd,afnsjkhgfahg!!!kflsdf;dsmgkfg fdy gffhdh fd

[Lie] - Opens her arms towards Speve so he won't run off very far

Virus: A kiss -fangy grin-

[Sa] .. 'Dont tell me what to do!!! I can control my flames more than you can control your emotions'

[CP] - Snarls and flips Virus the bird

Virus: That aint a kiss

[CP] - Why the ever loving fuck would I kiss you?

Speve: mmnnunn nnrunn mnngn...?

('why do you always act like you dislike me?'

Virus: Curiousity?

[CP] - Not a fucking chance in the Nether dipshit

Virus: Chicken shit

[CP] - Why the Nether do you even fucking want one?

Virus: Curiosity

Virus: and TLOT perhaps~

[CP] - Not happening, and what the fuck does that bastard have to do with this?

[Sa] trying not to cry - It's just an act Speve, Cg loves you so much!

[TLOT] -Has the distinct feeling someone is talking about him. He kinda likes it-

Virus: Tlot might have inspired me? -still grinning-

[CP] - Narrows his eyes at Virus You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you...

Cgbrine: fdhj gfdsnk gsder (I care about you speve)

Virus: It is only as straight as my sexual preference

[CP] - Scowls Just go away

Virus: I will go away after a kiss~

[CP] - That's not happening and you know it asshole

Virus: Then I ain't leaving honey bun~ <3 -chimes-

[TLOt] Mumbles- I'm proud of you CG...

[CP] - How about you go kiss my brother instead Smirks After all, he's never had one

Virus: but I want someone who is more mature~ -moves in closer to him-

[CP] - Growls and backs away slightly

Virus: What's the matter honey bun?~

Speve: ...nn...

[CP] - Virus I swear I will willingly let my insanity take over if you try anything!

[TLOT] he's not lying Speve, I'd know...

Virus: Kinky. I love a good challenge~

Speve: ... -approaches him again-

[CP] – Snarls

[SA] Grabs Lie's arm just because she's the closest person and shakes her lightly like ' are you fucking seeing this?!'

Virus: Well honey bun?~

[Lie] - Laughs quietly at SA's enthusiasm

[CP] - Glow starts to come through his eyes Last warning Virus

Cgbrine: Idabn fdkglsd ernmtsvs vsnmd (I never want to hurt you speve)

Virus: -licks the tip of cp's nose with his long tongue and chimes-

Speve: .... -hugs CG- ...mu...

[Lie] – awwwww

Cgrbine: -huggles him back-

Cgbrine: mnca,kg djkaldf hfdhtr (Shut it human)

[CP] - Summons his weapons and lunges at Virus, insanity taking over

[SA] Is literally crying happy tears-

Virus: -tps behind him and taunts him with a tendril- Over here 'lover boy'~

[CP] - Swings pick and would have gone straight into Virus' chest if pvp wasn't off

Virus: -wraps his tendril around the handle of the pickaxe and it starts to desinegrates- Fiesty aren't you~

[CP] - Snarls and tried to stab him with the sword

Virus: rips open his mouth wide and chomps down on the blade, breaking it in one bite. Crunching the peices as he talks- Thanks for the dinner

[Doc] Is aggressively eating cheese doodles that Doe brought hir, and laughing while watching Virus and CP remotely.

[CP] - Flames and lava starts to appear all around him as he lunges for Virus, wanting to throttle him

[Lie] - Um, guys? Why are the bushes catching fire?

Virus: Ooo so we are dancing for our date now?~ <3 -dashes out of the way-

[TLOT] WHOAH, Get you water buckets Lie! Give me a hand!

Virus: I guess this our date -snickers-

[CP] - Senses more potential, easier prey nearby

[Lie] - Starts summoning water buckets

Speve: ?

[TLOT] Stamps on the fires and notices Virus and Cp flash by.

[TLOT] Shakes his head and methodically cleans up the lava.

Speve: -whimpers-

Cgbrine: afjkl fdanmg,a fsadjkld ( I got the fire cover) -manipulates the flames and extingishes them with ease-

[CP] - Bears down on Stevie who just barely manages to get his sword up in time to block the attack

[TLOT] smiles warmly- Thanks for the help CG.

[Stevie] - Mutters Aaand we're back to our normal routine

Virus: Shit. Sorry Man -tackles cp and tps under the ocean with him-

[Lie] - Stevie! You okay?

[Stevie] - I'm fine. Since when have you been able to spawn water buckets?

[Lie] - Oh, for a little while now

Cgbrine: sdajkld gdsmn,gd dasjkl sakjlg sdgn fjksl danks nfmd (I am from the nether. Basically I am a fire... brine)

Virus: Time to cool you off -drags cp under the water-

[CP] - Snarls and struggles, the murkiness in the water makes the glow from his "fixed" eyes more visible

[CP] - Is still trying to strangle Virus

[TLOT] The Nether? You can keep it Cg. I love lava, but give me a nice sunny desert or a warm swamp any day over that place.

Virus: -bubbles escape from his lips as he continues to hold him and entangling him with his tendrils-

[TLOT] Mushrooms give me gas too. Blech.

Cgbrine: -raises a brow-

[CP] - Doesn't care, is focused purely on killing

Speve: -hugging him for comfort-

[TLOT] Shapeshifting is my primary power. I don't really have an element.

[SA] -He's got the heart element-

[TLOT] Hush you....

Cgbrine: ... gkkkkkkksf (gayyyyyy)

[Lie] - I wonder what caused CP to get so aggressive this time?

[CP] - Tries to strike Virus with lightning but they're too far under the water

[TLOT] Purses his lips. -Well duh! I married my Steve, what do you expect?

Virus: -continues to hold him though less bubbles escaping from him-

Cgbrine: hgsknv (faggot)

[CP] - The first bits of damage from drowning start happening

[TLOT] rude. You can't hurt my feelings that way CG.

Virus: ??? -raises brow, and lets a couple of tendrils free from him and uses it to swim them back up like a squid-

Cgbrine: -was thinking something horrible to say but doesn't say it-

[CP] - Has lost about half of his hearts but doesn't act affected

[TLOT] I can hear your thoughts CG, if you're bold enough to think it, you might as well say it.

Cgbrine: -was thinking on 'well how would you feel if your steve died and then revived to be only broke by your own hand- dsjkhfgs dajk rte? (wait you can?)

[CP] - Is down to just a few hearts now

Virus: -tps to the surface with him and starts coughing violently- breath

[TLOT] I would be devastated. I would never forgive myself.

[CP] - Continues trying to kill Virus

[TLOT] I would search the all the seeds in existence to find a scrap of his code, and spend the rest of my days protecting and nurturing whatever I could save and trying anything to put him back together.

[TLOT] And if I failed.... I would die.

Cgbrine: .... djkadj da gdsfh.... hdrf (Well guess what... nevermind)

Virus: ....

Virus: -unimpressed look-

[CP] - Lunges at Virus, wanting to kill him ever so badly

[TLOT] Did you think my love was just a bunch of empty lewd words CG? I would give anything for Steve.

[TLOT] Just like... you.

Cgbrine: ..... dhakg nf (shut up)

Speve: ...nn...

[CP] - Not having much luck with Virus decides to see if he an find easier prey

[TLOT] You can't silence the truth CG, you can only hide it for a little while longer...

Virus: -grabs him by the ear and gurgles- no

[CP] - Growls and swipes at Virus before summoning another sword

Virus: -yanks on his ear again-

[CP] - Tries to stab him with the sword

Cgbrine: ..... Fabjg gemr daanmgh ytrw htjks bnmsaf ajkf (I don't know what youare talking about)

[Doc] Accidently grabs Doe's tail tip instead of a cheese curl, he doesn't notice because he's working until xe chomps down on it. SORRY DARLING!

[TLOT] Liar...

Virus: -grabs Cp's hair now and tps back to the land, shoving his face first into the sand and spitting up more water and coughs- Getting bored yet?

Cgbrine: fhakl gjk trnma,? (you got proof?)

Doe: OOOOOOOWWW

[CP] - Stuggles and is suffocating in the sand

[TLOT] I wonder if Speve knows more about his current state then he lets on, maybe he just wants you to be happy like he is and be close to you...

[TLOT] Have you ever asked him directly if he can be anythign else but this?

[CP] - Tenses as his last half of a heart wobbles dangerously before it gives out

[TLOT] Maybe he thinks you'd abandon him if he weren't helpless anymore...?

Virus: -lifts him back up- Well? .... ....Oh shit O_O;;;

Virus: Uh......

[HerobrineCP suffocated]

Virus: SHIT!!!

[CP] - Starts dissolving into code

Virus: No nono!!

[Doc] Uses a bit of chalk to add one mark to a tally board.

Virus: This was not suppsoe to happen!

[Stevie] - Perks up a little YES! ONE MONTH OF PEACE!

Virus: I'm in trouble now TT^TT

[Doc] Finally I can work on the bastard's code in peace.

Cgbrine: ..... nnad ( no)

[Lie] - Wait, Stevie what are you saying?

[Stevie] - Brothers dead~

[TLOT] He won't let me look at one of his pudding twigs, that makes me suspicious....

[TLOT] Again?

Virus: Tlot... I am sorry -tps to him- I didn't mean to kill him -rubbing the back of his head, guilty-

[SA] Poor CP!

Doe: -not sure if he should laugh or feel bad? Holding his slightly bent tail-

[Watching remotely]

[TLOT] Dammit.

Speve: ...miu?

Virus: I am very sorry about that.

[Doc] Kisses his tail. - I'm sorry. ;( I wasn't paying attention

[TLOT] sighs heavily. - whats done is done I guess. At least you didn't go primal this time, that's good right?

Virus: No but I made him snap this time

[Lie] - What exactly did you do?

[TLOT] Doc wanted to look at CP's code anyway, xe's curious as to why it takes him so long to respawn. We'll tease him out of the engine somehow

[TLOT] Are you sure you aren't holding out on me Speve? -Tries to sort through the glitches confused surface thoughts-

[Stevie] - You want to hasten my brother's respawn? Why?

[TLOT] -is a little emotional and hiding his sadness- Because unlike you, I'd prefer to fix him rather then just throw him in the trash!

[Stevie] - But it's a month of peace that we normally don't have!

Virus: I thought the water would cool him down but he started to drown, so I tped back to the beach and pinned him... but I accidentally smothered him to death. -looks away- Also... Stevie.... I am sorry for killing him, but you shouldn't be harsh on him either

[TLOT] doesn't want to look at Stevie, it actually hurts him that his hate for his brother is so strong. -

Speve: -hugs his twig-

[SA] - He's a creep but he doesn't deserve to be deleted...

[Stevie] - Folds his arms and just goes quiet

Virus: ... Please Stevie... Don't be like how my brother was to me

Virus: Hating him with out giving him a chance

[TLOT] Is crying a little under his helm, only the puddings can see it because of the angle.

[Stevie] - Sighs I know you guys keep telling me to give him a chance, but it's hard to just forget what he's done since his corruption

Virus: ..... -sighs heavily- I feel like I am hearing my brother's words again....

[SA] Corruption? If he's sick, or glitched, it's not all his fault, is it? Corruption can be scourged away.

Doe: wellwellwell -appear from behind Virus-

Doe: It seems interesting so I decided to listen.

Doe: -with still having a bent tail-

Virus: -jumps and moves away from Doe- DON'T DO THAT! -still has trust issues with doe-

[TLOT] I think it will only make you sad Doe...

[TLOT] It seems your detective work was for naught. Stevie would still rather see Cp dead...

Doe: i heard well.

[Stevie] - I'm still not certain what to believe when it comes to that...

Doe: well, brothers fight. And people can respawn here.

Doe: just remember codes can listen.

Virus: I worry about the brines..

Doe: and if he heard what you said...

[Stevie] - Frowns What do you mean codes can listen?

Doe: when he comes back it's gonna be more work for you, you want that? -looks at Stevie-

Doe: it means they know.

Doe: he is not here physically.

[TLOT] I worry too Virus. About all of you... There's so much work to do...

Doe: but he will know. And see here, when you say you want to know more of him and then rejoice when he dies and he took offense to that, what then?

[TLOT] But Doc inspired me, I won't give up, I don't want to lose a single one of us.

[Stevie] - He rejoices when I die, so why shouldn't I when he does?

Doe: because then you set a horrible example.

Doe: if you think you can do it.. so will he.

[TLOT] But you don't really die. You just lose a little progress

Doe: I really wonder how old you guys are, being so immature.

[TLOT] when he dies it's a horrible long struggle to claw his way back out of his grave.

[Stevie] - Is silent as he thinks things over

[TLOT] Somehow I think that makes your glee far more terrible then his....

Doe: and calm your ass down, Virus. -noogies his thigh- I'll be going again later.

Virus: Well there are some like me, when I die. My code is spread across the server. I can possess Jukeboxes to still communicate, but it is very weak on the first day -looks at doe in confusion of why they did that to him-

[Lie] - Virus? You still haven't said what it is you did to piss CP off so badly

[SA] Is going to make an emergency jukebox the moment she gets home-

Doe: -squint- he pissed CP off? Well granted everything pissed him off >.>

Doe: what did you do? -raises eyebrow-

Virus: Oh sorry. I was trolling him by flirting with him... and well keeping him from hurting someone else.

[TLOT] Then I'm doubly not mad at you then.

[TLOT] Accident's happen

Doe: eehh. Well, I'm sure he can bring himself home.

Doe: I am glad no fight ensues from this

Virus: I still feel bad killing him though -rubs the back of his neck and looks away-

[Lie] - It's fine Virus, he lost control, there wasn't much to be done

Doe: -pats his arm- chill, he'll be fine

[Stevie] - When his insanity takes over only killing and apparently Lie can bring him out of it

Virus: -coughs up a fish- FINALLY. I felt that lil bugger swimming in my lung

Virus: Well that is because he is attracted to Lie

[TLOT] Feels pretty damn bad, and kind of wants to hide from Stevie-

[SA] Has huge eyes from watchign the giant brine cough up a fish-

[TLOT] Sits down on the ground and gets directly across from Speve. His look is critical and calculating

[TLOT] Theres a small amount of bedrock fog welling up around him as he concentrates.

[Lie] - Is curious what TLOT is doing

Virus: -catches sight of the fog and backs away from TLOT-

Speve: .... -whimpers and took off, teleporting at random somewhere else-

Cgbrine: hFDHGFMDMS


	22. Cp is Healed and Lie Gains Brinehood

[TLOT] (Is communicating mentally with Doc because of what Doe said about codes being able to hear) Are you sure this is safe?

[Doc] You know how I feel, I won't let any of the brines slip through my fingers. Besides, he's dead, how can I make the situation worse? Cp is really the best to try this on. Creepypastas seem almost impossible to eliminate entirely.

[TLOT] His brow is creased with worry. - I know he's an asshole, but still... be gentle with him.

[Doc] Sometimes I think you're a much better person then I am.... Please look at this and tell me what you see. 

[The command block has been fitted with a direct interface to the respawn engine attached to their seed. The Brine leans over to look at the jumble of numbers and virtual structures.]

[TLOT] There's a an out of place mass in Q 1654 x T 0006524A X D768923, it's spread thinly and not moving. It's connected to some of the rendering codes but obviously isn't part of them.

[Doc] It's either him or a computer virus. Which is pretty unlikely since I haven't seen any visual errors lately. But I wanted you to give me a second opinion before I tried to isolate it. Now that you have a bead on where he is potentially is, can you try and communicate what I'm doing? I'm sure he'll panic anyway, but I want to make the effort in the hopes he'll hear and not fight me. 

[TLOT] -sending thoughts- I don't know if you can hear me CP, but Doc is going to try and fix whatever broken subroutines are keeping you from having a normal respawn. Xe's going to try and move you to a clean area to run a scan and fix. Please don't run from us, we're only trying to help you.

[Doc] typing- I'm actually writing a sort of small firewall program, it'll isolate him like a virus and then move his files to a clean chunk with nothing else loaded in and box him in. Cross your fingers, I'm starting it up now. 

[Both watch with held breaths as the mass of green numbers balls itself small and tries to avoid the branching lines of Doc's handiwork.]

[TLOT] Come on CP, just trust us this one damn time...

[Doc] Leaps in alarm as hir jukebox emits a sudden electronic scream- HOLY SHIT.

[TLOT] Remember what Virus said about the record boxes...

[Doc] I think I have some new gray hairs from that... LOOK! It's caught him! Now I'll just move him over here - clicking and tapping on the command block- 

[TLOT] I know he's complicated, but can you bring up a line by line? You know I can read this stuff insanely fast.

[The doctor moves aside to let the Lord of Tears look over the readout, his glowing eyes skim the numbers until they are just a blur. He stops suddenly]

[TLOT] -sending mentally again, just in case- Hey! Look what I found! Awww there's just the tinest bit of ocelot/cat behavior coding left. Should we get rid of it for him?

[Doc] What is it specifically?

[TLOT] It's hard to tell really, it's a .wav file with a purr noise and a couple of partial lines and commands that I don't recognize.

[Doc] If you don't know what it is, then I say we leave it. Purring is a harmless habit, and I don't want to make him more unstable by deleting things randomly. Can you see Sigma's bug-fix ring as well?

[TLOT] Can I see it? Doc it looks like a fractal. It's achingly beautiful and connected to the rest of the mass in about 1570 different places. It's really small though. I think we should leave that as well, let Sigma remove it. I don't want to destroy CP eyes accidently, then he really will hate me forever.

[Doc] It means a lot to me that you care as much as I do. It breaks my heart every time Stevie says he wishes CP would just die.

[TLOT] Pokes Doc playfully- I know, you've got good hearts in there. I think you care too damn much sometimes. And this new mate of yours is really making you show off your soft side.

[Doc] I'm just as vulnerable to who I love as you are TLOT, your kin might as well declare me one of you rather then just an honorary. But come on, we're getting distracted. Let me have a look. 

[Doc] There we go, he's easier to get a bead on like this, just a little bit of cat and a whole lot of salty brine. Oh dear....

[TLOT] What is it?

[Doc] Typing more urgently - he's battering himself against the walls. Nether! Calm down dammit! - The screech comes out of the box again, louder this time and prolonged like something in desperate pain.

[Doc] I didn't want to do this, but I'll have to restrain him. I don't want to traumatize him but I can't work if he keeps shuffling his lines and rewriting his positioning like that.

[TLOT] Sending again- CP It's me TLOT! Doc and I are only trying to hold you still so they can do an analysis and respawn you quicker!

[Doc] He's almost stopped, just wavering between two different sectors, but a pause is all I really need... running it now! -Hesitates as the bad lines turn an angry orange and then dives in with abandon. Hir fingers fly across the block swifter then Effe's texting- Broken extension, duplictate files, wrong routine, bad command, Penis enlargement? Where the Nether did he pick up all these junk files?! No wonder his respawn doesn't work! He's lucky he doesn't clip into the ground when he stops moving....

[Doc] Yells at the block loud enough to startle TLOT- STOP SQUIRMING YOU MORON, YOU'RE GOING TO END UP WITH A LOT WORSE THEN A FEW LIGHTING ERRORS IF YOU DON'T SIT STILL WHILE THE DOCTOR IS WORKING! WHY THE NETHER ARE YOU CARRYING A MINATURE ROBOCALL SPAMBOT ANYWAY? 

[Doc] Sweat is dribbling down hir brow- Dammit CP... it's like someone took him to the worst parts of the deep web and rolled him around in every porn site picking up bad code like a giant lint roller.

[TLOT] Slides in on the other side of the block - Let me help. I know what's supposed to be there and what isn't.

[Doc] ... I... Found it... it must be something the creepypastas gave him.... It's so chaotic I can hardly tell what I'm looking at. It's like a random number genrator fueled with cosmic rage... TLOT... I don't know if they infected him accidently or deliberately.... but this program simulates insanity... I can get rid of all the other junk, but I have no idea what would happen to him if it cut this out...

[TLOT] Is there some way to... bookmark it? We could have Sigma look at it later...He seems to be the expert in delicate coding... Besides, this is not something I want to do wihout Cp's consent. It may change his whole personality, or delete it completely. 

[Doc] I'll add a few lines... nothing serious... I'll just make those commands a different color. It'll stick out like a sore thumb for those of us who can see the underlying codes. Apart from that, I'm done. He should be fixed... Though I'd still like to force him to eat a few webroots to clean his system out.

[TLOT] Can you change where he respawns? Who knows when and where the last place he slept was.

[Doc] Oh that's pretty easy. Let's see.... I'll attach the output to the bed in the spare room on the third floor. -typetypetype- I'll remove the firewall barrier... wow... he was gone in an instant when I did that! And now... we wait.

-Several hours later- CP finally does respawn in the bed which Doc had redirected his code to, he's glitch at first but as the glitching settles down he groans, his body trembling from both pain and exhaustion. He had been fighting the respawn, figuring something was wrong since he knew it was to early for it to actually be happening. Within moments he's turned onto his side and vomited onto the floor from the stress of the early respawn. His eyes are unfocused as he flops back onto the bed, his legs hanging over the end. He can feel that adjustments have been made to his code, but he's too tired to actually check and see what was changed. He refuses to fall asleep however, not wishing to fall into another nightmare.

michaelgno1: goes to the bar

michaelgno1: looks for GK

There is a distinctive tapping down the hall and the squeak of a door opening.  
It sounds like the hooves of a horse and CP blearily realizes it's the metal heels of Doc's boots hitting cobblestone.

[Doc] - lays down a wood stair and sits on it by the bed. Xe places a bowl of rabbit stew and a loaf of still warm bread on the command block that remains from when Sigma laid in that same spot.

[Doc] softly- I heard you come back so I brought you some food. How do you feel?

[GK] Is eating a sandwich and talking to Sam, he brightens as Michael comes in.

[GK] Hey kid what's new? You look weary.

[Doc] I have no idea what a mind blast is but it it sounds unpleasant. Is having that done to you the reason why you were so messed up?

[CP] - Like I was run over and then mind blasted by Slender

[CP] - And trust me, it hurts when he does that, he releases a natural EMP field

[CP] - No, just leaves you scrambled for a second. It's worse for us digital entities, not so much for non digital entities

[Doc] But that should only knock you out, it doesn't explain the sheer amount of garbage that was in your system.

[CP] - Garbage?

[Doc] YES. Good gods I've never seen so much crap in someone who was still functional. It's that's what being a creepypasta entails I'm suprised they're all not functioning on 2nd grade level or worse.

[Doc] But I and TLOT cleaned out just about everything that wasn't supposed to be there.

[CP] - Finally does a quick scan on himself

[CP] - OH FUCKING NETHER! Those were ways that I used to get into people's computers!

[Doc] Why did you need anything extra to do that? You're a Herobrine, aren't you a hacker?

[CP] - Yes, but why do the work when something else can do it for me?

[Doc] Flails- Really?! At the risk of your own stability?!

[CP] - WHAT RISK?! They were having no affect on me!

[Doc] I have to know... did you let them install that insanity matrix in you as well?

[CP] - Frowns What matrix?

[Doc] .... oh dear...

(The Insanity is actually an entity in and of itself)

[Doc] Scoots closer - CP, you have a program that causes your rage fits. It's a seperate thing from you entirely.

[Doc] I didn't want to go after it without asking you because I wasn't sure how it's loss would affect you. It's connected to a lot of things. I stained it so it would stand out from whats supposed to be there, but I didn't touch it otherwise.

[CP] - I wonder if the other have it as well...

[CP] - Well, the thing has had it's uses

[Doc] i would almost be willing to bet it's the case. You said they all act insane sometimes.

[CP] - But not just us digital creepypasta's, the others do as well

[Doc] That's troubling.. can you look at it yourself and tell me what you see? Your natural and integrated codes should be green now. And the extra lines of the insanity program are orange.

[CP] - Yeah, when the world stops spinning and I'm not in as much pain.

[Doc] Please...?

[CP] - Sighs Fine.

[CP] - Mutters Asshole*

[Doc] Pulls out a small white feather and plays with it nervously-

[CP] - Flicks his hand in front of him and brings up his own coding which means Doc can see it as well. Quickly scrolls through until he comes across a blob of orange, but it's smaller than when Doc looked at it and as they watch a small section of it becomes green again

[CP] - Well I'm guessing you didn't intend for that to happen

[Doc] What the fuck.....?

[Doc] No, I did not. The stain should have lasted for a few days at least.

[CP] - Shrugs Don't know what to tell you Doc

[Doc] Well.... What do you want to do about it? I mean I can try and segregate it, and see what happens. Then if you glitch out I can put it right back.

[Doc] but we need to hurry while some of it is still visible!

[Doc] Either way, I need a second opinion, please eat, I'll be right back

[CP] - If you promise to put it right back if shit starts to hit the fan then I guess you could, but a small part of me is saying that's a very bad idea

[CP] - Eats a small amount of the rabbit stew

[Doc] rushes down the hall with a clatter and yells back- Trust me. I think you know at this point that I live to fix things!

[CP] - Promptly throws the stew back up, his body unable to handle it at the moment

[Doc] Comes back with Sigma in tow-

[Doc] This is bad... I need you to help me with CP.. please

Sigma: -for once is not wearing grey or black or pink, having a white t-shirt on- ...help?

[Doc] I need your coding ability. It's a lot more.... delicate in nature then mine.

[Doc] I need you to help me cordon off a viral program that's changing to mimic what's around it.  
Sigma: a mimic program...? You mean the one that can change its codes to blend with others and hide in it...?

[Doc] Yes, I can't get rid of it entirely. What I want to do is draw it to an etremity and lock it in place so it can't reinfect the rest of the system. Cp are you right or left handed?

[CP] - right, why?

[Doc] Okay we'll make it the left then so you aren't hobbled while we see how this works. Sigma, I want you to pick out the mimic codes on CP's HUD and ball them up for me. Use your code webs.

Sigma: -nods slowly- I... I will.

[Doc] begins tracing words onto hir own right hand. Hir fingers are soon covered with a black coating like tiny moving ants.

Sigma: ... -focuses as the legs split into the slender, black ones- Usually the mimic codes do well in mimicking... but they constantly on the move... if we can pinpoint an always moving and evolving code, we'll find it...

[Doc] Don't worry, -holds up hir hand- I can write adaptive code too. Just compact it as much as possible I want to make sure we don't miss any bits.

[Doc] Tapping on the block- I'll do the color stain again, Cp can you take off your shirt? When I looked at it most of it was near your hearts.

[CP] - Frowns but complies, tossing his shirt onto the ground\

Sigma: Which means i got to make an ever-changing environment around it to keep it too busy trying to mimic...

[Doc] Obviously thinking - not bad- for a fraction of a second before resuming hir coding on the block.

[Doc] I'll make it orange again, it won't last anyway.

[Doc] Observes a spreading orange stain on Cps upper chest. -

[It grows to the size of an ender pearl and stops.]

[CP] - Shit, didn't realize when you colored the code it would change my skin to

[Doc] It won't last...

[Doc] It's like a boil, I want it near the surface

Sigma: I am so sorry. -one of the legs stabs near his chest and he could feel something shift in him, like a change, but painless- building cage...

[CP] – FUCK!

Sigma: ...oops.

Sigma: I might accidentally pricked on sensitive codes.

[Doc] typing- I'll shove it up, you pull from the front. We'll push this mass down to his left hand and block it off there.

[CP] - Grunts as things start to become painful

[Doc] It's fighing us, I saw that coming. Just hold on CP, we'll try and make it quick.

[CP] - Is panting and gripping the sheets beneath him tightly

[Doc] Is literally using a firewall to drive the infection from one pixel to the next.

Sigma: ....-lends CP his hand- here.

[Doc] We only have to move it along 16 pixels- we're already on four, keep pulling Sigma!

[CP] - Glitches a little as the insanity tries to go back to where it usually is

[Doc] Oh no you don't!

Sigma: -he pulled on his leg to show the strings, very slowly-

Sigma: ...trying...

[Doc] Six, eight! Keep going!

[CP] - MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! SHIT SHIT NETHER FUCKING SHIT!

Sigma: you can bite my arm. -keeps pulling-

Sigma: think of it as swallowing a sword.

[CP] - Is too distracted by pain to hear what Sigma is saying

[Doc] I'd hold your hand but I need both of mine, break the bed if you have too!

[Doc] ELEVEN! We can do this!

-the strings held on and wrapped even more around the insanity-

[CP] - Parts of the bed can be heard snapping

Sigma: ....almost there...

[Doc] Thirteen, brace youself! I'm gonna drop the bugs at sixteen!

[CP] – FUCK!

[CPs arm is almost totally orange now]

Sigma: swear all you want, ok?

Sigma: -pulls even more, pricking more legs to add some code strings so it doesn't break free and pulls-

[CP] - Releases a strange staticky sounding curse that he picked up from Slender

Sigma: ....I think my eardrums just popped.

[Doc] That's a good one CP I'll remember that! FIFTEEN! Make the web around his elbow and I'll drive it lower!

[The orange is now just his left hand to the wrist]

Sigma: -sticks some of the strings to a wall so he can work on the webbing around the elbow-

The insanity releases a banshee like shriek-

[Doc] deftly draws hir fingers in a circlet around CPs wrist and leaves a shimmering line of iridecent black stitches-

[CP] - I swear I'm going to kill everything...

[CP] - Pants as the pain begins to subside a little

[Doc] -There. Sighs. That should do it.

[Doc] everything is contained in the last 4x4x4 cube of your left hand.

Sigma: .... -tilts head at it- ....

[Doc] The orange will fade but the stitches I can't do anything about. They have to stay. the shimmer is the program adapting.

Sigma: ...-pokes at the stitches marks- ....

[CP] - Examines his hand, the orange already beginning to fade away

[CP] - I... I feel very odd right now...

[Doc] Touches the nearest spiderleg- You did good.

[Doc] Odd how?

Sigma: -turns at Doc with the most innocent look on his face-

[CP] - Calmer, like I'd just killed a city

Sigma: ...I did good. -repeats after hir- I did good.

[Doc] Awww, that face melts my hearts, Gimmie a hug spidey.

Sigma: -looks content- -does as he was told- I... did good.

[Doc] pats him affectionatly,- have a sit next to me. Lets talk. If Cp is actually calm I want to know all about it.Sigma: -deep rumbling purrs and lets go-

[Doc] Well I guess me and TLOT were right in thinking that whatever that is is alien to you. -is idly petting Sigma's hair, because he's purring-

Sigma: -purr, purr-

[CP] - Left hand reaches over and grabs the bread

[Doc] That's a good idea. It might be easier on your empty stomach then the stew was

[CP] - Um... I did not tell my hand to do that...

[Doc] how odd... lets see what it does. Hopefuly not poke you in the eye with a baguette

Left hand tears a piece of bread of and lifts it towards CP's face -

[CP] - Grabs left wrist with his other hand WTF IS IT DOING?!

[Doc] that seems innocent enough, maybe it's connected to your subconcious?

[Doc] Are you actually hungry?

[CP] - I tried earlier but just vomited everything back up, but I'm not that hungry

[Doc] Just go with it and see, just a bite won't hurt. It's me that has to mop the floor anyway.

[CP] - Lets go of his left hand and it feeds him

[CP] - Grumpily chews

[Doc] Fascinating! Can you control it at all or is it totally independent?

[CP] - Concentrates and manages to prevent the hand from grabbing more bread

[CP] - Looks like I have some control

[Doc] Lets try something else.... - drops a sand block - Lay your hand on it. Lets see if this thing has anything to say for itself.

[CP] - Places hand on block and is jerked slightly as it starts moving

[CP] - Frowns in confusion It feels so strange

[???] - My child

[Doc] Is nervously playing with one of Sigma's skinny legs, the bend is fuzzy.

[Doc] What the hell?

[???] - Will keep alive

[???] - My precious child

Sigma: ....? M... Y... c... h... -starts listing the letters-

[Doc] Hmmm. A likely story, you just want to be allowed to reinfect him.

Sigma: -and then he learns how to read-

[???] - He would not exist as he does if not for me

[Doc] but he's calm without you. You make him want to kill I think.

[???] - It is what all my children do for me

[Doc] A Herobrine doesn't need a symbiote to survive.

[???] - His code was so broken he would not have survived, perhaps a few painful days at most if I had not stepped in

Sigma: ....

Sigma: -reads slowly, but is catching up-

[Doc] You don't know that. I've seen Herobrines come back from almost nothing.

[Doc] i don't think you actually know what he is, he's not just another ghost in the machine.

Sigma: ...-looks at Doc- mistress did the same thing to me...

[???] - I know that very well. for he is similar to some of my other children

[Doc] Hisses in anger-

[Doc] You're using him. you might think you're helping but you're wrong.

[???] - BEN DROWNED, Lost Silver, Strangled Red, they all are so much more than a ghost in the machine, they are my children

Sigma: ....-feels a bit sad-

[???] - I watch over my children carefully

[Doc] It's not the same. Herobrine's are gods here, they don't need things from outside the program to maintain them. Especially not things that endanger them by making them kill. He died because of you yesterday.

[???] - Yesterday he asked for my power, that was not my stepping in to protect him

[Doc] Cp is this true?

[???] - I only step in when my children are in danger

[CP] - Yes, because Virus was pissing me off!

Sigma: ...-pokes the hand gently-

[Doc] You asked for insanity because someone was annoying you?

[CP] - I gave him warning and plenty of time to back off, it was not my first choice

Sigma: ...orange.

[CP] - Slender has always told us to avoid using it unless necessary

[Doc] and where did it get you Cp? Dead. Was it worth it?

Sigma: -seems intrigued by the hand-

[Doc] Virus would never have bothered you if you hadn't been tryign to kill your brother again.

Sigma: my Mistress only has me... I wonder how does it feel having siblings.

[CP] - Scowls He should have thought of something other than trying to kiss me the jackass

[Doc] Runs a gentle hand through Sigma's hair- she's gone remember? But you have friends now. It's okay.

[???] - Not now child, you still need to rest

[Doc] Looks surprised- he wanted to kiss you?!

[CP] – Nods

[Doc] Geeze. He must be so lonely. I wish I had a sister or something to fix him up with. No offense Cp, but you are taken either way.

[CP] - His hand is back to normal colors now

[CP] - Looks more closely at his hand Wait, where did the ring go?

[Doc] Oh I guess Sigma removed it. Perhaps he just appreciates the aesthetic of white eyes. I'm sure it could be redone if you wanted. Or maybe your passenger ate it?

[CP] - No way, those eyes are no longer a part of me

[Doc] I don't blame you really. The glow is pretty handy when you have to get up in the middle of the night...

[???] - The girl, she's getting closer

[Doc] I bet it's Lie. I wonder what inspired her to come over here now.

[???] - She's beginning to feel the effects of being more digital than human, her humanity is trying to fight to maintain dominance

[Doc] Is she in any pain?

[CP] - Oh that's right, she is almost at the point where she won't be able to leave again

[CP] - Shrugs No idea, I've never let a human get this far before

[Doc] Well, too late to turn back now I guess. I'm sure it's nothing we can't puzzle out together. -makes a serious face and focuses on CPs hand- But you stay away from her. I don't want her infected with whatever craziness you've laid on Cp. He doesn't need you and she certainly doesn't either.

[???] - Who says she hasn't already been exposed?

[Doc] Exposure does not an infection make, and exposure can build immunity as well.

[???] - She holds such promise though, and it would only take a single traumatic event to turn her

[Doc] If she wants to be a brine, we can make that happen without you. And that will make her more powerful than whatever rotten coding you can scrape together.

[???] - I am only here to protect my children

[Doc] Color me unimpressed with your work so far.

[Doc] I'm here to make repairs, not just maintain damage.

[???] - You do not understand everything I do. For this child specifically I prevent him from being thrown into the void in pieces. Would you have been able to find him in that sort of condition?

[Doc] Gestures to Sigma. - Yes

[Doc] You don't understand me either it seems.

[CP] - Has been thinking With her white hair, the glow of insanity may just work for Lie

[???] - It seems we have come to an impasse

[Doc] Not really. The only reason Sigma and I didn't purge you entirely was because I wasn't sure what you were, or what effect it would have on him. Now that I know, I only need his permission to finish the job. I'll pick up the peices afterwards without your help thank you very much. -at Cp- it's a dirty bluff. Your files are fine. I just read them line by line and so did TLOT, losing this may hurt, but you won't come undone.

[CP] - I'm not certain about this

[Doc] I am, you have a parasite.

[???] - You would tear him away from the family he has built with my other children?

[Doc] A family of killers? With a father who beats him into submission? And a brother that would happily drown him? Yes, absolutely. You are a sickness.

[Doc] We can make Lie a pure brine CP, you don't need this thing.

[???] - Slender only beat him when he refused to listen to reason, he tried everything before that. He does not like harming the children

[CP] - But it helps me fight

[Doc] What are you fighting CP? Would it not be just as good to have your brother brines stand and fight alongside you using your natural powers? They only hate your attitude.

Virus: -poofs in- I heard my name

[Doc] Virus! I don't recall saying it, but you are always welcome. Help me out with this blockhead. He seems to think a brine infected with insanity is somehow more powerful then a normal one at full strength.

Virus: -looks at cp- Well that is easy

[???] - You will not touch my child!

[Doc] Oh, you think you can stop me? You think you can stop US?

[???] - You don't even know what I am!

Virus: got a problem punk? Besides when I lost myself, I am willing to bet cp killed me when he was still sane, right?

[Doc] Don't care sweetheart. This is MINECRAFT and you don't belong here.

[Insanity] - I AM Insanity, I am the very thing that drives most to the brink of death. Most cannot handle what I cause which is what make my children so very special. They can handle my power

Virus: -shrugs and raised his hands into the air- besides I was the one that killed him and I was sane and he wasn't. So really that is two points that insanity lost to sanity

Virus: it was by an accident, I didn't mean to kill him, but still

[Doc doesn't mind mods but they get really irritated about things that don't belong in the game at all, someone dragging in a gun or a car would make hir ballistic. The idea of a brine having a parasite, even a benign one, is gross to hir and xe wants to eliminate it as soon as possible.]

[Doc] hir eyes are glowing with passionate fevor- Your power is nothing. It is the random destruction of an earthquake. Brines are like lightning, only one strike is needed to hit the mark.

[Doc] Why waste his power making a thousand cuts when one stab will do the job?

[Insanity] - And yet an earthquake kills so many more than lightning

[CP] - I... I'm not feeling too good...

[Doc] But it's directionless, wasted energy. Herobrines are not monsters made for genocide. You have no purpose. You are a liability that only endangers his kind.

[Doc] It's probably sucking energy off you to communicate.

[Insanity] - If you remove me the others will come searching for him, they will miss him

[Doc] grimly- Let them come. We'll destroy them as well.

[Insanity] - Can you destroy something which can destroy every electronic device within a ten mile radius? Let alone four of them?

[Insanity] - Because that is what you are proposing to do

[Doc] Can you destroy a god? Because we have four of those as well.

[Doc] I'm sure my lover would be happy to erase you from existence.

[Insanity] - Leave my children alone

Sigma: ...don't... don't fight..

Sigma: maybe she's... trying to protect them.... a group of misfits....

[Doc] Then you shouldn't threaten me with them. I also want to protect.

Sigma: people who are... cast away need someone to love them too...

[Insanity] - Most of them are unaware that I am there, but they know my power

[Doc] gestures at Cp - see what he is, does he look to you as if he's been loved?

[Insanity] - And I am fine with that

[Doc] TLOT would happily treat him as family if he would only stop murdering people randomly.

[Doc] I would as well. Cruel as he is.

Sigma: ... why not cooperate..?

Sigma: you wouldn't hurt your own children... will you?

[Doc] I'm happy to live and let live, but this thing should not be attachted to him, especially if he's thinking of spreading it to Lie as well.

[Doc] If it leaves him it will still have four other playthings. I think that's fair.

[Insanity] - Unfortunately, they must kill to maintain they're sanity. But I try to keep them from harm, thus why I let them use my power.

[Doc] Would you like to see Lie become a remorseless killer Sigma?

[CP] - Smirks I know the thought of her covered in blood has crossed my mind several times

[Doc] I don't think you should be so sure of which thoughts are actually yours up into these past few minutes...

[Doc] I don't mind a little blood-letting myself but you don't to be insane to be a sadist.

[CP] – Shrugs

[CP] - And why wouldn't they be my thoughts?

[Doc] Because this thing was all over you. You've been possessed for who knows how long!

Virus: ... whatever you are parasite... I can still destroy you. I am a virus afterall

Sigma: -twitches, feels bad- …

[Doc] I would never ask you to use your infection in that way Virus, but your willingness is admirable.

[Doc] reachs down and hugs Sigma's head and the two highest legs. Xe's also upset-

Sigma: ...are you... going to kill it too...?

[Doc] i don't think it can be killed, It's spread between five people.

[Insanity] - I cannot be killed so easily

Virus: Hm? Oh they would be just a mere snack doc. It's not like I haven't done it before.

[Insanity] - Oh I have far more than five children

Sigma: ...I don't want it dead....

[Doc] It can be purged from this body though.

[Doc] It's okay Sigma. it won't die.

Virus: don't care parasite. I will devour them too

[Doc] I just want to seperate them

[CP] - Where will it go?

[Doc] Back to your creepypasta brethern from what it says.

Sigma: .....

[Doc] And probably a lot of unfortunate humans screaming in asylums.

Virus: put it in a squid. They can be a miniature cthluhu

[Doc] Chuckles despite hirself. - I think Herabrine would be annoyed.

Virus: I will keep it in an aquarium under ground

[Doc] We could put it in a shulker and sent it to the End.

[Doc] No one here wants to go there anyway.

[Insanity] - The creatures you are suggesting would not be compatible with my power

Virus: .... I accurately love the end... it was the aether back on my server

[Doc] Sorry Virus, personal preference... Fine, we'll just kick you out and you can walk home.

Sigma: ....-feels really uncomfortable, gets up- …

Virus: .... .... I... could... sacrafice one of my endermen

[CP] - I feel like I'm going to vomit again...

[Doc] gets a dangerous light in hir eyes - I could just slice off CPs hand and you can have that. I can make him a new one just as good...

[CP] - I'd rather you didn't do that

Virus: ? -watches sigma leave-

Virus: alright then parasite... I got something for you that is not of this realm

[Insanity] - Don't you dare harm my child

[Doc] Darn

Doe: -appears from under the bed-

Virus: -slowly walks up to cp- are you referring to me directly or us as a whole?

Doe: I BRING PIZZA! -stares- ...okay I did not think another thing is happening.

[Insanity] - All of you

Virus: we won't harm your child -begins to extends his tendrils- on one condition

[Insanity] - DO NOT TOUCH HIM!

[CP] - Grunts as Insanity tries to give him power

Doe: -gets up- I heard sand scribbling angrily

Doe: Migi? Is that you?

Virus: I haven't even thought of it.... but I will defend myself and the others if I have to parasite

Doe: guys! Guys, can we chill?

Doe: I have pizza

[Doc] Yanks Doe out from under the bed, -No! This is important

Doe: oof!

Doe: what's up now? -places pizza on bed and scratches ass- Did someone watch too much anime?

[Doc] YEs, I mean, no of course not! We isolated CPs insanity in his left hand and now it's trying to stop us from purging it.

Doe: Welll first of all. -squats down in front of the hand- Hello there

[Insanity] - ... You are different

[Doc] He is a god...

Virus: -steps back and watches, retracting his tendrils -

Doe: Well, this is new. -raises eyebrow- You seem agitated, hand.

[Insanity] - We've met before, although we haven't spoken

[Insanity] - I am Insanity

Doe: ....now I feel bad remembering. = =

Doe: Anyway, calm down. Did they scare you or something?

[Insanity] - They wish to take me from my child

Doe: Your child. -connects the dots together-

Doe: you're... inside the creepypastas? And judging from your name you are uh... their insane sides

[Insanity] - Indeed I am

Doe: .... -looks at Doc and Virus- Why do you want to cut it out again?

[Doc] You sully him. Make him weak. You don't deserve to possess a brine.

[Doc] If he kills randomly he puts us all in danger

Doe: Hm...

Doe: Why don't we hear the story from your side, Lefty?

[Doc] This thing has tricked him into thinking he needs it to survive-

-slow typing-

Doe: Like, how did you keep him alive, and in what way?

[Insanity] - I was able to enter him when his Notch tried to remove him. His code was so broken that the only way he was able to survive was by my holding it together. I've kept him from completely vanishing

[Doc] It may have been true then, but he may also have respawned or found a way back on his own like the others if you hadn't contaminated him.

Doe: -seems to be thinking-

[Doc] and there's nothing wrong with him now except a tendancy to purr, and you.

Doe: well let's not say we'll be purging anyone for now and look at both sides.

[Doc] Snorts - Well it's confined for now. And I'm confident that a few days of not falling apart will show CP he doesn't need you.

Doe: If Lefty is speaking the truth here, then maybe the reason that they tried to save CP is valid. And I have heard several things save others and raise it as their own, despite being wrong. They care about CP. On the other hand, we know CP's bloodlust and sudden insane spurt and tendencies.

Doe: How about we make a deal?

[Insanity] - What sort of deal?

[Doc] raises an eyebrow-

Doe: a deal that satisfy the both of you

Doe: Lefty, you know that you can watch over your child even without inside of Herobrine/CP, you do realize that, right?

[Insanity] - But then I cannot give him access to my power when I need to protect him!

[Doc] He doesn't need it!

Doe: calm down

[Doc] pouts

Doe: well, Doc is right. He doesn't really need it. But you are not wrong too. He may need it at times to protect himself.

Doe: Isn't there a way to allow him to access to your powers only when he absolutely need it?

[Insanity] - It is as it always has been, I remain with my children and when they need protecting I step in

[Doc] mutters - I'd prefer he was rationally violent rather then randomly ever-

Doe: ...can't you like, go back to your other kids and CP can wear a ring or whatever that can summon you when he needs you?

 

[Insanity] - Hisses NO! I MUST BE WITH MY CHILDREN!

[Doc] grumbles- I could give him control over the stiches, like a release valve...

[CP] - Is starting to become delirious

[Doc] See what I mean? It's wrecking him from the inside?!

[CP] - mumbles No Sally, not right now

Doe: I know you do, calm down

Doe: if you lose control right now, lefty, Doc will be really eager to delete you

[Doc] it's probably trying ot goad him into attacking us.

Doe: parents cannot dote their kids forever

[Insanity] - His thoughts are turning towards his family

[Doc] He's like a beaten dog who runs back to his abusive owner because he can't believe someone new could be nicer then the only thing he's known since his corruption...

Doe: -facepalms- Guys, seriously, calm down

[Insanity] - I have never harmed my children!

[Doc is agaited but mostly bitter and unhappy. Xe hates seeing people manipulated]

[Doc] But they get hurt because of you.

[Insanity] - He's a boy, it's what they do

Doe: -pats the hand- Lefty, there are times your good intentions cause bad things to people you care about.

[Doc] Every person who is murdered leaves someone behind who may live to seek revenge.

Doe: Please don't be agitated and hear us out

[Insanity] - I have listened and all I hear is that you wish to take my child from me!

[Doc] He has to grow up.

Doe: guys....

Doe: What I was asking is a deal. I was presenting if you would rather be able to be summoned from a ring but you disagreed.

Doe: Doc said xe rather would somehow add a supressing code in CP so you can stay in him, but only used when he needs to.

[Doc] It's a parasite, it says it cares, but it's a lie. It just wants to consume and use him...

Doe: how are you so sure, Doc?

[Doc] That's why it won't deal with us...

Doe: granted, yeah, a parasite. But what if it genuinely cares?

[Doc] Because that's what insanity does. it destroys your brain and makes your thought processes a misery, fills every shadow with imagined enemies. Haunts your dreams with anxiety and fear, it elimates your capacity for normal feelings and ruins your life. There's nothing positive or romantic about being insane. It's miserable and lonely, it hurts the people who care for you and kills you slowly until you don't know who or where you even are anymore. And the irony is that it thinks it's helping because insanity itself is insane and delusional.

[Insanity] - Yet I give my children a gift, one which can immediately pull them out of their fits

[Doc] The destruction of life is not a gift. Creation is a gift.

[Insanity] - That is not what I'm speaking of

[Doc] I cannot think of anything you could offer him that would be worth the miserable state he is in now.

[Insanity] - A mate, each of my children eventually find one which can pull them out of their fits.

Doe: ...pull them out of their fits....

[Doc] So you find a sacrifice to fix a problem you yourself created? That is also not a gift.

[Insanity] - My children never harm their mates once they are mated to them

[Doc] Looks softly at Doe- So what? No one in a healthy relationship should harm their mate anyway.

[Insanity] - Admittedly this one is more stubborn about accepting his mate than the others, but I have faith he'll get there eventually

[Doc] She might accept him out of pity, but she doesn't love him. It's not fair to either of them.

[CP] - Narrows eyes What are you talking about? What mate?

[Doc] if you departed he might even win her heart in a normal way.

[Doc] this thing is trying to force you to marry Lie.

[Doc] It's obvious

[CP] - ... I'm confused...

[Doc] I'm not. It's using you Cp, it's played you for a fool almost as much as Notch played your brother.

[CP] - Frowns ... Lie...

[Doc] And it wants her too. To use her...

[Doc] Infect her, change her...

[CP] - Groans and holds head in his free hand

[Doc] and now it's hurting you, trying desperately to make you give in so it won't lose it's toy.

[Insanity] - I do not use my children! I protect them!

Doe: .... -sighs-

[Doc] stands up- Are you going to allow it to posess Lie? Tear her apart and rebuild her into something horrible like it's done to you?

[Doc] kicks the sand block away-

[CP] - Scowls No... She's mine

[Doc] I'm talking to you Cp! Tell me what YOU want

[CP] - I... I want Lie

[Doc] as she is? Or just a shell that looks like her?

[CP] - ... The real her, the one that is always being challenging

[Doc] I thought so...

[Doc] Are you going to let me purge you Cp? Make you as clean as and pure as the briney sea outside?

[CP] - Can you get rid of it quickly enough that it can't get to her?

[Doc] Yes.

[CP] - Then do it.

[Doc] Thank you. -Takes the corrupted hand in hir left and holds it gently. Xe hovers hir right over the line of stitches and they shimmer like summer lighting. Xe closes hir first and thumb together and the stitches contract with a pop. The hand literally falls off at the wrist, severed cleanly and without pain. Xe yanks it away and throws it to the floor, stomping it to pixels and then nothing with hir iron heels. good riddance.

[Doc] Turns to hir patient with a grin. -And thanks to Sigma's beautiful handiwork; I know we didn't miss a single line of code.

[CP] - Is cradling injured arm to his chest

[Doc] Cp it would be my pleasure to personally make you a new one. Out of anything you want -from flesh to diamonds.

[CP] - I'd rather it not look any different than it did

[Doc] As you wish. Give me a min to match your colors. -sits down and opens the creative menu-

Doe: -stares-

Doe: C: 

[Doc] Looks over- You make such cute faces.

Doe: hmhmhmh~

[CP] - How long will this take?

[Doc] hang on, i have to find something the right color or it will look weird.

[Doc] OH! I know what I need- Stands up and smashes the oak step xe was sitting on.

[Doc] Snaps together a block 4x4x4 out of the smooth tan wood

[Doc] Give it a day and your colors will bleed into it as the circulation evens out.

[Doc] Now we put a little pixelbind on the stump... -Runs hir fingers over Cps flat wrist with a little crackle of static-

[Doc] And snap it on! -The block fuses with the stump with an audible click and xe gently lets go- Now just open your fingers.

[CP] - Stiffly moves them, not having full control over them yet

[Doc] No fireballs for at least an hour and keep it dry for the rest of the day.

[Doc] If you would have wanted obsidian or something I would have given you another stitch line so the areas would stay distinct. As it stands, it should be indistinguisble and full fleshed in a few hours.

[CP] - Not sure what to do with himself since he hasn't felt this calm since before the corruption

[Doc] Can I get you anything? Such a brave patient deserves a reward of some kind.

[CP] - I... I don't know

[Doc] Shall I bring you... Lie? I think she should see this. No matter how she feels about you, you did very likely just save her sanity as well.

[CP] - ... Maybe? He's still trying to come to terms with what he feels at the moment

[Doc] Nods knowingly -I'll get her-

[Doc - usues the server teleport command to drop Lie right in front of hir]

[Lie] - Winces and stumbles a bit from the sudden teleport

[Lie] - Well that was unexpected

[CP] – Lie...

[Lie] - Turns towards CP Hm?

[Doc] suprised Lie? TLOT and I repaired CPs' respawn.

[Lie] - Let's just not tell Stevie that for a little while

[Doc] We still might adjust it to give you a day or two out if it it really makes you sick to come back so fast. But for now it's normal.

[Doc] I'm not telling Stevie diddly-squat, I'm rather annoyed with him.

[Lie] - Frowns slightly CP seems a bit out of it...

[Doc] -quietly- He let me and Sigma isolate his insanity and purge it from his system. He allowed it to protect you.

[Lie] - Surprised What?

Doe: Yeah... >.>

[Lie] - Looks over at CP

[CP] - Flexes fingers slightly, giving a small creaking sound

[Doc] he's alone in his head now, no more voices.

[Lie] - CP? Why is your hand creaking?

[Doc] Because i just made it; We filled the other with his corruption and I sliced it off

[Lie] - That must have been painful...

[Doc] Clean as if it had been dipped in lava, I made it quick. He deserved at least that much for trusting me.

[Lie] - He'll be different now, won't he.

[CP] - Just staring at his new hand

[Doc] -quietly- Ah... I think he'll still be a villain. But he won't be crazy.

[CP] - Briefly glitches

[Doc] Me and TLOT got rid of all his junk files too, all that cluttery spyware and spam. He'll have to relearn how to use his powers a bit, but they'll be his own now.

[Lie] - I suppose in a way that's good

[Doc] whispers into her ear with a sly grin- I found the leftover code that was making him purr too, I left it right where it was.

[Lie] - Giggles a little and whispers back Well at least we'll have a clear indicator of when he's happy

[Doc] I know it's a lot to ask, but is there any chance I could induce you to give him some tiny sign of affection? Just a chaste kiss at least. Your little red cat has had a rather hard last couple of days.

[Lie] - Starts blushing Damn it, TLOT told you about that, didn't he...

[Doc] tell me about what? I just thought it would be nice.

[Lie] - ... Never mind... Forget I said anything

[Lie] - Approaches CP and gently cups his face and he presses himself into her touch slightly

[Lie] - Leans in and lightly kisses his forehead before pulling away

[CP] - Gives tiny whine as Lie pulls away

[Doc] I think you and he should take a certain communion together anyway, just because he bit you. I want to make sure you're not infected with what he had. -Pulls out several webroots. - Give me a moment... - Uses the crafting table to make two bowls of hot green soup. and walks back over- Bottoms up you two. My apologies if you need the bathroom straight after, but this is a precautionary measure.

[Lie] - Wait, what do you mean I could be infected?

[CP] - Is just holding the bowl

[Doc] He was infected with a program that mimics insanity, and he bit you. But you're only now becoming more digital them human, so it shouldn't be a problem. I just want to make sure.

[Lie] - Okay... Takes a sip from the bowl

[Lie] - Oh god that's horrible!

[CP] - Suddenly lifts bowl to face and downs it in one go

[Doc] Of course it is, it's a purgative. It cleans you out inside.

[Doc] I told Virus to eat them raw because I think he needs a slower healing for such a bad infection.

[Lie] - Forces herself to drink a bit more

[Doc] Just chug it, I'll make you anything you want that I can lay hands on to kill the taste afterwards.

[Lie] - Forces the rest down before handing the bowl back over to Doc

[Doc] Collects the dishes with a tiny air of mother about hir-

[Lie] - So what are we going to do with mister out of sorts here?

[Doc] smiles- Not tell Stevie he's here?

[Doc] Replace the half-broken bed he's sitting on?

[Lie] - Well luckily Stevie's over on the island right now.

[Lie] - Yeah, how did that even happen?

[Doc] good. Oh... he was in a lot of pain. I told him it was okay to break it if he needed somethign to hang on to.

[Lie] - Winces as she feels what seems like a jolt of very strong static electricity goes through her

[Doc] -Is attracted to the burst of electricty. - Are you okay? Are you glitching?

[Lie] - I don't know, I just keep feeling like I'm getting hit with little jolts every once in awhile. It's been happening for the past few days. That was actually why I was coming over here today. I don't know what's going on, but it seems to be happening more frequently

[CP] - Reaches out and gently tugs on Lie's sweater, wanting her closer

Virus: -goes backs out to mining-

[Doc] He said if you stayed here long enough you'd become digital. If it's increasing in frequency do you think that's part of it?

[Lie] - Frowns Maybe?

[Doc] you know, there are other ways to get there besides waiting around...

[Doc] Have you spent much time with Michael?

[Lie] - Not really, he seems more fond of hanging around CP

[Doc] Do you know what he is?

[Lie] - Isn't he a partial brine or something like that?

[Doc] He used to be a human. He was a player that willingly accepted being corrupted by a brine. He's just a little... edgy because his master is not fond of humans. MOD encourages him to kill players now.

[Lie] - No wonder he hangs around cp so much then

[Doc] But it's not part of his corruption, it's just his masters influence and energy.

[Doc] A peaceful brine could give a smoother transition.

[Doc] Point is, you don't have to wait around to shed your human form just so you can become digital. If you're willing to accept their codes; a brine can change you into one of their kind all at once.

[Lie] - Judging by the little sparks I'm getting now this would end up being a bit painful?

[Doc] Not if... you let TLOT do it.

[Lie] - Would he be willing to?

[Doc] If the alternative is you having involuntary shock therapy for weeks on end I think he'd do it just to be merciful.

[Lie] - Glances at CP He'll probably find some reason to be pissed at TLOT for doing this

[Doc] You two talk, I'll go get him. I'm not dumb enough to tp him. He might not even be decent at this hour. Oh I'm sure... But he doesn't seem to know how to do it himself so it's tough jellybeans for him.

[Lie] - Sits on edge of CP's bed and he immediately wraps an arm around her

[Doc] Clops downstairs-

[CP] – Lie...

[Lie] – Yes?

[CP] - Do you hate me?

[Lie] - Pauses for a moment I'm not certain anymore CP

[CP] – Why?

[Lie] - Because despite everything you've done to me I suppose what the others have been telling me is starting to get to me

[Lie] - Especially now when you're at the weakest I've ever seen you. Even as a cat you weren't this weak.

[Lie] - Right now I could deal you so many damaging blows but I can't bring myself to even think about it.

[Lie] - Either I'm too good of a person, or you're just starting to grow on me

[CP] - Then why don't you come to me? Why do you always go to Virus or TLOT?

[Lie] - Sighs Because a part of me is still terrified of you CP, that's why

[CP] - Tightens his grip slightly Lie, I just gave up my insanity for you, it wanted to infect you as well.

[CP] - Damn it, why do you mess with my head like this? Everytime I see you now I don't want you near anyone else, only me. I want you in my arms, where I know you're safe!

[Lie] - Calm down CP, it's alright. I don't need to be in your arms to be safe. I'm not entirely helpless, I've learned how to fight since you've dragged me in

[CP] - Pushes himself up and turns Lie more towards himself I know that, but that doesn't change my wants.

[Lie] - Want's and needs are different things CP, what you need to do is learn what I need, not what you want.

[CP] - Gives a small smirk Then why don't we start with what you need in bed sweet little Lie

[Lie] - Yelps as CP pushes her down onto the bed

[CP] - Cups Lie's face and draws her into a kiss

[Doc] comes back with both TLOT and Steve. TLOT gives Lie a critical look and clears his throat noisily. -I'd ask if you're sure about this. but I think you made your choice back when you agreed to stay. And I think being a brine is far better then just being a digital entity. Plus you'll be equal in power to Cp and able to deal with him on an even playing field. Plus I think I can count on you to at least protect the people he's brought in and work to undo some of the damage he's caused. - Straightens up, managing to look every bit a divine king despite his gaudy attire- Will you make me proud Lie? Wear the eyes like a goddess and use your power responsibly?

[CP] - Scowls at TLOT for showing up right then

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm sure about this TLOT

[Lie] - Now get off of me CP

[TLOT] Then i can do this for you. However, I am not your mate and I will not be your master. So I don't want to give you blood or tears as I would with a lover. But I will still need to do something that will be more intimate then either of our partners would prefer. Lie.... I need to kiss you. And you'll have to trust me.

[Steve] -Is obviously unhappy but not actually jealous-

[CP] - Growls at TLOT

[Lie] - Starts blushing deeply Are you sure that's the only option?

[TLOT] yes, it's the quickest way. and CP; Trust me, she won't enjoy it much, and neither will I. No offense Lie, but I prefer men.

[Lie] - I know that

[TLOT] Are you prepared?

[Lie] - As prepared as I'm going to be

[CP] - Still growling

[TLOT] - Takes her gently and lifts her up. He puts a steady hand in her long white tresses and dips her lightly. His lips connect to hers with a small crackle of glitchy interference. Her eyes fly open in shock as his long forked tongue invades her mouth roughly. She struggles in his diamond grip as the appendage clips through the roof of her mouth. With two bold strokes like someone wiping a slate; the magenta tongue cleans the color from the back of her eyes. She slackens, relaxing in his grip as he withdraws from her mouth. He passes a hand over her blank eyes, setting them ablaze with a tender touch.

[TLOT] May your light never be extinguished. - He sets her on her feet and she sways little, staring at him. - Welcome to the fold. Sister Lie.

[CP] - Is ready to catch Lie if she collapses

[Lie] - Is trying to organize her thoughts Every things a lot brighter than it was before...

[CP] - Gets out of the bed and carefully draws Lie closer to himself Easy now, I've got you

[Steve] Sidles up to TLOT and gets rather close. he looks a little annoyed and TLOT gives him a much more passionate kiss then Lie received.

[Doc] Is just staring and taking notes.

[Lie] - Finally finds her bearings Are all of you this sensitive to everything?

[Lie] - I feel like I can hear, feel, smell, hell even taste everything right now

[TLOT] Yeah... actually. Emotions have flavors too.

[Lie] - Is having a mild case of sensory overload

[Doc] little noises drive me nuts so I'm going slow. I'd rather corrupt myself

[CP] - You'll get used to it eventually

[TLOT] you two play carefully with one another. An angry blow will do magnified damage on a mate even with the pvp off. And both of you are OP now.

[Lie] - Starts shaking a little

[CP] - Turns Lie towards him and cups her face again Hey, look at me, just focus on me for now. Ignore everything else.

[Lie] - There's just so much...

[CP] - I know, but you'll learn to block most of it soon enough

[Lie] - CP, I can smell the wood your hand is made from right now

[CP] - Laughs a little Of course you can

[TLOT] Now imagine what it feels like with a goblet of touchie wine in your system on top of that...

[CP] - Can you tell which wood it is?

[TLOT] Wait? WOOD?

[Lie] - Blushes Nope, don't even want to think about touchie wine right now

[TLOT] Did you have a shifting accident? I didn't think you were capable of changing forms.

[CP] - Talk to the Doctor

[Doc] Communicates the previous events in a mental burst-

[TLOT] Just stands there shocked, and then passes the burst to a very puzzled Steve.

[Steve] He did what?!

[Lie] - I hear buzzing in my head

[All eyes on Lie]

[TLOT] Oh! Steve, she's telepathic! We'll have to watch our naughty thoughts round her. -waggles eyebrows-

[Lie] - I'm what?!

[Steve] Involuntary visualizes the ass-pounding he got that morning and blushes crimson.

[Doc] -laughs ass off-

[Lie] - Is standing there confused having briefly seen static

[CP] - It's alright, it's just one of your abilities

[CP] - You'll have to strengthen them, then you'll hear words clearly rather than buzzing

[Doc] Herabrine can help you, she's great at that kind of thing.

[CP] - I'm surprised the ability I gave you a few weeks back hasn't kicked in yet

[Lie] - Yeah, I wasn't and am still not interested in getting near the mobs


	23. Lies first Grief Pudding Yoyo Lava initiation Paperwork

[Lie] – VIRUS!

Virus: -appears in ender dust- I heard my name

[Lie] - I seem to have accidentally teleported

Virus: huh? -leans closer to her looking at her eyes- Your eyes... -saddens slightly-

[Lie] - And I'm not sure where I am

Virus: -gently takes her hand- I can take you back to the village

[Lie] - Thank you

Virus: -teleports them back to the post office- When... when did you change?

[Lie] - Blushes and shifts a bit nervously Last night... My human side was trying to fight for dominance and it was causing me pain

Virus: oh. If it as causing you pain then I understand your choice

[Lie] - TLOT pushed it along for me so I wouldn't have to go through all the pain

Virus: -nods- Yeah I bet a majority of us don't really want anyone else is hurt

[Lie] - It was pain free, but more than a little awkward

Virus: Well I am glad it was quick -small smile-

[Lie] - Thanks, although I think we were lucky that CP was still pretty much out of it. The most he did was growl at TLOT during the process

Virus: Well that is something to take to granted

[Lie] - Giggles a little He was so out of it that he accidentally forgot his shirt at Doc's place  
Virus: Heh that is funny

[Lie] - Although last night I made him go outside and kill all the nearby mobs. I apparently have telepathy that's forming so I'm hearing buzzing, combine that with the fact that CP gave me the ability to understand them and it turns into a very noisy night

Virus: Oh I am sorry to hear that. I wished I could help you with that ^^; -rubs the back of his head-

[Lie] - It's fine, I'm actually surprised that he complied though

Virus: Perhaps that parasite was more parastic than we originally thought

[Lie] - Quite possibly, he's been a lot calmer since it was removed, he hasn't even muttered anything about killing anyone either

Virus: That is a relief -smiles in relief-

[Lie] - Although we're still not certain what will happen when Stevie comes back

Virus: I will keep an eye out for both of them

[Lie] - Thanks, although CP did briefly vanish earlier and came back with a crap ton of papers and headed for the bar

Virus: -raises a brow- Oh? that is curious

[Lie] - Yeah, he was muttering something about idiotic mobs?

Virus: The only really unintelligent mob asides for the squid, are the zombies because their brain is rotted away

[Lie] - shrugs I don't know, but he does control the mobs in his seed, so maybe it has something to do with that?

Virus: Makes logical sense too

(CP is down at the brine with papers spread out all over the pool table, muttering things about zombie pigmen and endermen)

[Lie] - So how have you been doing Virus?

Virus: want me to pester him with an enderman? and Oh good. Thinking I should take another webroot.... but a little wary

[Lie] - Gags slightly Doc made me take a soup made from those yesterday. They wanted to make sure that I wasn't infected by the insanity

Virus: Well having no taste buds at the moment is beneficial for the most part -Silly grin-

[Lie] – Lucky

Virus: Sort of. I don't get to taste the bad, but I don't get to taste the good either

[Lie] - That's true. So, do you wanna go anywhere? I promise I won't sneeze, I think that's what triggered the teleport earlier

Virus: -runs his hand through her hair takes a dead strand, giving it to his tendril- As long as I have your code, I can find you with ease when we are on the same server.

[Lie] - Thanks, I appreciate it.

Virus: No problem. We can go any where you desire, just perferrably not the nether -chuckles-

[Lie] - I'm really not sure! We could go to the bar, but I don't drink often. You saw what happened when I had a bit of vodka

Virus: I barely drink myself.... I tend to forget what I do, but hey I never woke up to blood or worse from alcohol

[Lie] - Sighs We need some more entertainment places around here. All there really is, is the bar

Virus: Hmmm,.... Lets make some fireworks >3 -rubs his hands eagerly together-

[Lie] - ... Okay, I don't know how though

Virus: Easy, I hoard that shit in my inventory

[Lie] - Alright, then how do we go about this?

Virus: OO! Should we make one to spook Cp, I am sure you know what a fire cracker is right?

[Lie] - Yes, although I was never allowed to use one

Virus: Ah it is easy. I will make them for the first bit and then well set them off behind him. Maybe we can see if gk would like to witness the humor -devious child like grin-

[Lie] - This will either end wonderfully or in disaster

Virus: Well it is my idea so it will be my fault

[Lie] - We'll just have to see how it goes then. Now let's start making these things already!

Virus: -chuckles excitedly and takes her hand, teleporting underground to his hovel/mineshaft- Well ho about you pick the colours okay. Gonna makes some smoke bombs too Hmhmhm

[Lie] - Starts rummaging around for dyes before picking red, light blue, and light green

Virus: -gets making the bases for the fireworks- So which colours for the smoke bomb?

[Lie] - Hmmm, perhaps the light green?

Virus: -nods- Alright ^^ -chimes-

[Lie] - Hands Virus the dyes

Virus: Thanks love <3 -takes them and mixes them in. After completing one of the fire crackers he sticks the fuse in his mouth and then tosses it to the ground a couple meters away from them. 20 seconds later it goes off, he grins with delight, the flashes of light making him look a little creepy in the dark. (his home lack torches XD)-

Virus: Perfect wouldn't you say?

 

[Lie] - Yelps a little at the sudden noise and light before covering her eyes Damnit Virus! I'm still not used to how bright things are with these eyes!

[Lie] - A little warning would have been nice

Virus: Oh sorry! D:

[Lie] - It's okay, I'm not that mad

[Lie] - So, shall we see if we can spook CP?

Virus: -checks over her to make sure she is okay- I didn't hurt your eyes too badly did I? -very concerned-

[Lie] - No, they're fine Virus, it just stunned me for a little bit, I'm fine

Virus: Are you sure? can you still see my face? -crouches down to her height-

[Lie] - Laughs a little before grabbing Virus' face Yes Virus, I can see your face perfectly fine.

Virus: -smiles softly- Okay, still though, very sorry about that. -pauses for a moment and gets up quickly to pack the fireworks goods into his inventory- Do you want to walk back up to the surface or teleport?

[Lie] - We might as well teleport, or rather, you should teleport us, I'm still not sure how it works

Virus: No problem then ^_^ -has a tiniest bit of pink in his cheeks and sets his hand on her shoulder- Should we see if gk would be interested in watching the results of Cp's panic first?

[Lie] - He's usually already at the bar most of the time so I don't think he has much of a choice

Virus: Oh alright, no prob then -teleports them in a puff of enderdust outside of the bar- So which should we use first. Firecrackers then smoke bomb, or smoke bomb first then fire cracker?

[Lie] - hmm, both are good options, but maybe we should go with the firecrackers first

[Lie] - It will be easier for us to make an escape if he can't see us

Virus: -grins and pulls one out- Okay then, go to the window~ -stick the fuse in his mouth once more and rolls it close to cp's chair-

[CP] - Hears the firecracker and stomps on it, extinguishing any hope of it going off before doing more paperwork

Virus: :T ....

[Enderbro] - sneaking up on Lie- what are we doing?!

[Lie] - Shrieks and jumps, bumping into virus

[Bro] waves arms – HIIII

[Bro] can I play too?

Virus: -lights another one, but loses the firecrack next to the paper when he tried to tp it – Shit!

[CP] - Is grinning slightly since he heard Enderbro and Lie shriek

Virus: We were trying to be spook ninjas

[Enderbro] If you want to give him something you should be more direct. Grabs firecracker and tps in, lays it gently on the stack of papers and yells HERE YOU GO CP!

Virus: Careful Enderbro!

[Bro] Cocks head like he doesn't understand-

[CP] - SHIT! NO! Firecracker goes off

[Bro] Can we put it in a pumpkin next time? BOOM

[Lie] - Trying to stifle her laughter

Virus: Uh....

[CP] - Growls Get. The fuck. Out of here!

[Enderbro]- YEEEEEEEEEE – cowers-

Virus: Sorry!

[CP] - VIRUS I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!

[Bro] Hides behind Virus very ineffectively-

[CP] - Pauses and then grins slyly Or better yet, make you do all this paperwork

[Bro] It could be accidenlty maliciously destroyed then we can have cookies instead!

[CP] - Tp's outside and grabs Virus Let's see if your able to keep diplomacy amongst the mobs

Virus: RUN FOR THE HILLS! -starts running grinning like a shithead, picking up bro-

[Enderbro] tps to the roof-

[CP] - Plants his feet, preventing Virus from running away

[CP] - Oh no you don't

[CP] - Tp's back inside with Virus and plops him down into the chair Have fun~

Virus: Ack. I aint mature for this shit

[CP] - Too bad, I've already been at it for hours

Virus: Wanna know my solution?

[CP] - Snarls You're not allowed to destroy the papers, they are actually important  
Virus loves getting dirty XD]]

Virus: Look I aint the dipolmatic type nor have the patience to read shit

[CP] - Then perhaps you shouldn't interrupt me when I'm working. I have mobs to keep generally happy

Virus: Are you sure you want me to do this then?

[CP] - It's your punishment. Grabs one of the closest papers and looks at it Here's an easy one, just try to solve this little dispute over overworld resources between the zombie pigmen and the endermen

Virus: .... 1/3 to all?

[CP] - Shakes his head There are more mobs in the overworld who need those resources more

Virus: .... which seed?

[CP] - This is for the one that the humans came from

Virus: Welp I am no good. I never visited there -leans back in the chair and sets his dirty feet on the edge of the table.- I ain't gonna do your job well and fuck up what you already have set up

[CP] - Growls You've already fucked up what I had set up with that little firework of yours

Virus: I would do worse doing your job old man

[Lie] - Lobes one of the smoke bombs in through the window

[CP] - Fucking Nether now what!

Virus: -grins and tps out, picking up lie- CHEESE IT!

Virus: Thanks for the save Lie

[CP] - Growls and opens the bar door to let the smoke out so he can get back to work

[Lie] - No problem, sounded like boring stuff anyways

Virus: it is and I really do suck on that sort of thing. On page of it and I would be whining and groaning, even possibly falling asleep

[Lie] - Frowns Makes you wonder how CP puts up with it

Virus: part of his job, living, and responsibility

[Lie] - I guess. Looks back at the bar and sees smoke Looks like Sam or somebody opened the door to air the place out

Virus: Probably. So now what?

[Lie] - Shrugs Maybe visit the other humans on the island? Although I'm not sure how well they'd take to my new eyes though

Virus: Hm.... touche

[Lie] - Or we could visit Hera? I haven't visited her in a few days

Virus: Hera?

[Lie] - Herabrine, the brine who lives inn the bay? Looks like the Alex's?  
[Lie] - OH! We could check in on the puddings!  
Virus: Never met her I think  
[Lie] - She's actually pretty nice, but why don't we check on the puddings instead? or rather, those who used to be puddings

[CP] - Scowls as he looks at the mess Virus and Lie left behind

Virus: Where is this hera person?

[Lie] - Under the bay, but the entrance is on the beach nearby

Virus: Alright then -takes her there-

[Lie] - Thanks, do you wanna come down and meet her?

Virus: -glitches- Uh perhaps next time. I should go mine more diamonds first

[Lie] - Alright, I'll see you later then

Virus; See ya later -takes her hand and kisses it before disappearing-

[Lie] - Stands there blushing for a moment ... HERA!

michaelgno1: "Uh... Why was Virus and Lie here with firecrackers and smoke bombs?"

[CP] - Growls Because they decided to grief a bit

[CP] - Suddenly perks up They decided to grief! Lie had her first griefing!

michaelgno1: "CP!"  
goes over to him

[CP] - What is it kiddo?

michaelgno1: ""Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere, hey you seem... Different somehow."

[CP] - Sighs I had a fucking respawn, Doc managed to hurry it along so it didn't end up taking a fucking month

[CP] - Plus they managed to find, isolate, and remove my insanity

michaelgno1: watches quietly as Cp works

michaelgno1: "So... What are you doing? I've never seen you write stuff before."

michaelgno1: "These looks like disputes, sir I've never seen any brine's with dispute papers before..."

[CP] - They're disputes between the mobs I command. Most things my generals can take care of, these are the things they can't since it's between at least two different types of mobs

michaelgno1: "Oh? Well it's certainly interesting to me how mobs can have disputes. Would never have thought about it before..."

[CP] - They can, and it happens very often. Most of them forget what they're disputes are pretty quickly after they file a complaint however. My wither skeleton general can spot those ones though and just gets rid of them

michaelgno1: "What kills them??? Brutal..."

[CP] - Shakes his head No, he just throws the complaints out, no need to deal with them if the mobs don't even remember that they had a dispute

michaelgno1: "Zombies come to mind..."  
takes a breath of fresh air now that the smoke is gone

[CP] - Oh so very often

michaelgno1: "Oh yes sir, very forgetful."

[CP] - As are the zombie pigmen. Places finished papers in a stack before grabbing more

[CP] - Ugh, I swear this stuff is never ending

michaelgno1: "So do you write stuff or sort it or something? Is this something I can help with sir?"

[CP] - Mostly I just have to figure out how to solve the dispute while keeping the mobs generally happy. I write down the solution and pass it on to the respective generals to handle it. If you wanna give it a shot go ahead

[CP] - Hands Michael a paper Here these is the details for the seed that you'll need to know

michaelgno1: reads the paper

michaelgno1: "...So I need to go to this seed and sort this out?"

michaelgno1: "Do they relate to players often?"

michaelgno1: "I could imagine them farming mobs for bones and stuff."

[CP] - Wouldn't advise that right now. That papers just so you can reference what's available and what's not when you look at the other papers

[CP] - These papers are only concerning inner mobs relations

michaelgno1: "...Hold on a moment. When Lie was here."

michaelgno1: "Her eyes..."

[CP] - Smirks You noticed?

michaelgno1: "I only caught a quick glimpse but her pupils..."

michaelgno1: "What happened to her?!?"

[CP] - Leans back in his seat She's become one of us, she's now a brine. TLOT was the one that changed her

[CP] - Scowls as he remembers exactly what TLOT did

michaelgno1: "Oh god I better check on her! Where is she, is she hurt?"

[CP] - She's fine, she actually just did her first griefing actually

michaelgno1: "No i mean was she in any pain? Back when I got corrupted I almost died from the pain."

michaelgno1: "Did the same thing happen?"

[CP] - Shakes head No, she didn't seem like she was in any pain. Doc explained that depending on the brine, the process can actually be painless... Still don't like what he had to do though

michaelgno1: gets grumpy  
"... No fair."

[CP] - Eh, just the way the cards fell

michaelgno1: crosses arms and huffs

michaelgno1: "So what now for her?"

michaelgno1: "She may have became a brine like I have but we're not the same."

[CP] - Next is for her to figure out her powers. We know she'll have telepathy since she already hears buzzing in her head. No idea what else she could do

michaelgno1: "That should come with time once she gets used to things."

michaelgno1: "But I don't understand, why did she do it?"

michaelgno1: "She gives up her real-life memories to a demon and now permanently binds herself to Minecraft as a Herobrine..."

michaelgno1: "Nothing makes sense!"

[CP] - Her human side was trying to maintain it's dominance over the digital side and it was causing her pain. She had already agreed to remain here anyways so TLOT gave her the option of being a full brine rather than just a digital entity

[CP] - He wanted to put her on equal footing to me

[CP] - His reasoning is understandable considering everything I've done to her

michaelgno1: "I want to spend more time with TLOT to be honest but he's always with that Steve."

michaelgno1: "And I don't think he enjoys me around TLOT."

[CP] - No, what he doesn't like is TLOT kissing anyone other than him

michaelgno1: "Personal opinion i guess."

[CP] - Besides, I know TLOT likes having you around

michaelgno1: gazes at the papers again  
"Still... Kinda bizarre how even the mobs have disagreements."

[CP] - Barks out a laugh Eh, I'm used to it

[CP] - It's a lot easier to notice when you can understand them like I can

michaelgno1: "Huh? Well they don't really bother me anymore, understanding them is a different story."

michaelgno1: "Is it some form of language?"

[CP] - Having an army of mobs can be useful at times.

michaelgno1: "Do tell!"

[CP] - Pretty much, essentially what I created was a translation program which lets me understand all of them. They actually understand us without any problem

[CP] - I've unleashed armies of mobs inside of houses, it's actually one of the ways I ended up tormenting Lie

michaelgno1: "Translation programme?"

[CP] - Yeah, one of the first bits of programming I ever did

michaelgno1: "Sounds cool."

[CP] - If you wanted I could give you a copy

michaelgno1: "That could come in handy... What do I do sir?"

[CP] - Briefly concentrates before flicking a bit of code into his hand and holding it out towards Michael Here, just find a place to put it into your code

[CP] - Motions for Sam to bring him more rumchata

michaelgno1: looks confusingly at the code  
"Um... Ok?"

[CP] - Do you need me to do it?

michaelgno1: "... Yes sir."

[CP] - Grabs Michaels hand and starts looking through Michael's code, trying to find a spot to place the new code

[CP] - Geez, I think I know how Doc felt looking through my code, yours is kinda messy.

michaelgno1: "Huh?"

[CP] - Lots of stuff just added on

[CP] - Ah, theres a little spot that will do just fine

michaelgno1: "Oh yeah i forgot!"

michaelgno1: "I have my master's code inside me sir."

[CP] - Slips the code into a small opening before letting go of Michael Just give it a few days to adjust and then you should be able to understand the mobs

[CP] - Your master's code hunh? Interesting

michaelgno1: "Thanks CP!"

[CP] - Fair warning, creepers tend to be the chattiest of the mobs

michaelgno1: "Yeah it happened over time but our codes became a part of each other."

michaelgno1: "Creepers huh? Ok."

[CP] - It's mostly non-audible, but this program does allow you to hear it

michaelgno1: "What if doc finds out about it?"

michaelgno1: "I'd rather not have him at my codes."

[CP] - Shrugs They seemed to have no problem with me giving it to Lie so I don't think they'll have any problem with you having it either

michaelgno1: "Hope so..."

[CP] - you'll be fine kiddo.

michaelgno1: "Thanks for everything sir. I better go see TLOT and check if he's alright."  
vanishes before him

[TLOT] Walks into the bar, he stops halfway in to graciously hold the door for Steve, who gives him a loving look before sliding into a seat. He motions for Sam and quietly orders some food for both of them before noticing CP at the end of the row of tables. [Let's say Michael decided to go to the bathroom before leaving and is currently there]

[TLOT] Saunters cautiously down the row and makes a small noise so as not to startle CP. - Hey... I was going to ask you how you were feeling, but it looks like Doc talked you into doing hir taxes.

[CP] - Scowls Not taxes, I'm behind on my own paper work regarding my mobs problems.

[TLOT] Blinks in confusion. Paperwork? Wait.... do you rule your seeds mobs?

[CP] – Yep

[TLOT] Why in the Nether do you bother doing that? Are they a threat to you otherwise?

[CP] - No, but they have their uses, I have command over all except the ones from the End, but I have an agreement with the ender dragon regarding them.

[CP] - I command them because they pretty much asked me to

[TLOT] Oh... that's nice. Top dog huh? What do they actually want you to do?

[TLOT] Just mediation?

[TLOT] I can't be fucked with that sort of thing. Though I like Steve's 'brothers', his little skeleton mob and karen

[CP] - Pretty much. these are just the complaints that they still remember they made. A majority of them forget their complaints almost as soon as their submitted

[CP] - Be glad you can't understand creepers, they're the chattiest of the mobs

[TLOT] really? It must differ from seed to seed. We have defused one that's basically a pet and their apparent level of intelligence is just below a cat.

[TLOT] Fuuuu, and I thought the Testificates were annoying. Thankfully Steve does most of that, and much more diplomatically then I would. Being around tons of people wanting things makes me anxious.

[CP] - Most of a creepers vocalization is non-audible, trust me, your's is just as chatty as the ones on my seed

[TLOT] Oh dear....

[TLOT] Karen has... well... they've seen some shit... you don't think about pets in the room when you're... can't imagine what they must think of us.... -chuckles-

[CP] - Relax, she just thinks the two of you wrestle a lot, but she wouldn't shut up about it

[TLOT] Mostly xe just wanders around muching dirt and napping

[TLOT] AHhahahhaha! You talked to our creeper?

[TLOT] Maybe xes a voueyr

[CP] - You do recall that you changed me into a cat right? It was mostly her telling your skeletons about it!

[TLOT] Did you talk to Flicker's creepers too? Do they actually think she's one of them with that costume?

[CP] – Who?

[TLOT] Oh I know Steve's brothers have seen a few things too. That's how Steve got his title. He fibbed and told them the reaming he was recieving was a holy rite, an offering of pain. It kept them from pulling us apart because he'd been rather vocal.

[TLOT] I wasn't going to say more then that really. But I thought it was a pretty good lie to -cough- pull out of your ass on short notice.

[CP] - groans at the horrible joke

[Steve] Pokes TLOT gently, and hands him a plate with a rare steak and a potato. - Do you mind if I sit over here?

[CP] - I don't care, I'm just using the pool table because it has the most space

[TLOT] Just mind the papers, it's very important evil of the highest caliber.

[Steve] Eyes widen-

[TLOT] bureaucracy

[CP] - I've already had that fucking stupid idiot of an enderman place one of Virus' firecrackers and explode a few of them

[Steve] Giggles sweetly (at his husbands dippy joke)

[TLOT] Somehow I didn't think Enderbro could make something that complex OH VIRUS

[TLOT] what a scamp. You two quibble like you're related for real

[Steve] sneaks out a hand and pulls a stack closer so he can read the top page.

[CP] - Sighs Not sure how mad to be at Virus though, he did just sorta take Lie on her first griefing

[TLOT] AWWWWW, Not sure how to feel huh? Just don't be mad because it was on you instead of with you. Now you can give constructive critisizim

[Steve] Pokes up the paper and reads the next one while eating-

[CP] - Actually a little proud of her, her sense of timing is good

[TLOT] Little Lie all grown up. Now the youngest brine on the seed. Can't wait to see what kind of powers crop up.

[Steve] Is now just reading unabashedly with a fascinated look on his face-

[CP] - She made me go out and kill all the mobs near her place last night, between the budding telepathic abilities and the ability to understand mobs it was very noisy for her

[TLOT] Ah, Doc is like that. They hate noise, some nights are worse then other though Xe's sleeping much better and more often with Doe around

[CP] - Throws a pen at Steve If your gonna read you might as well work

[CP] - I think it was more like their thoughts creating a massive buzzing in her head

[Steve] Ducks instinctively, and the pen bounces off the wall and sticks in his mashed potatoes. - Aww. I was eating that. I was actually about to ask if I could help. This stuff is pretty interesting.

[CP] - If you think you can go ahead, I'm a few months behind on this anyways

[Steve] Gladly. -Gets up and fetches the quill and ink from the box by the dartboard. - He sits back down and delves right in. Dipping and scritching with his feather while poking his tounge slightly out in concentration.

[CP] - Gives Steve the paper with all the seed resource and territory information on it Here, you'll need to reference this.

[Steve] Scans it, and makes a few annotations in the margins - Simple enough...

[CP] - Scoffs You say that now

[TLOT] Seriously, you asked the right person....The village may call me a king, but 'Father' Steve is the power behind the throne. [Or in front of it and slightly down usually]

[TLOT] He's infinetley patient, and meticulous as all fuck.

[Steve] Has finished a small stack and is actually taking notes in the dartboard book.

[Steve] Pauses to blow his hubby a small kiss for his compliment-

[CP] - Stretches I've been at this all day, had to bring it here though since I could sense one of the other digital creepy pastas in my seed

[TLOT] Well it's a good thing you did then, you wouldn't have gotten any help other wise. So who's the lurker? BEN again?

[CP] - Shakes head Lost Silver, he's a pokemon based creepypasta.

[TLOT] They'll be suprised to find everyone gone from there I think.

[TLOT] Pokea-what?

[TLOT] I've heard of missing no...?

[CP] - A game older than ours, basically you run around fighting and taming monsters

[TLOT] Sounds like a lot of feeding and cleaning cages... haha

[CP] - Lost Silver is pretty much the weakest of the digital cp's, so I'm pretty sure he was just there to scout out what happened to me. There's no doubt in my mind that Slender already somehow knows that the insanity is gone

[CP] - Actually the monsters live inside little red and white balls

[CP] - Grabs another paper and looks at it before scowling Damn it Endrea, I thought you said you'd talk to the enders about this!

[TLOT] Tough titty for him. They didn't deserve you anyway. Are you going to talk to them? I don't think it would be a good idea, but I'd understand if you wanted too. Thogh I'd strongly reccomend a long-distance method instead of face to face so they don't try to reinfect you.

[CP] - I'm not sure yet

[TLOT] balls.... convenient. Sounds like spawn eggs..

[CP] - Pretty much all they are

[TLOT] CP.. I don't know how all of this has affected your powers... but if you can't astral project, I bet Herabrine can teach you... I don't want to see you sullied again.

[Steve] I second that. You're much nicer like this. we could actually be friends if you want

[CP] - I'm still trying to adjust to this myself, it feels so odd, I never realized there was another presence until it was gone

[TLOT] I'm actually glad it was something external. Honestly, I almost gave up on you. I'm sorry. Doc is truly a better person then I am. They never lost the faith.

[CP] - Waves the comment off Stop worrying about it.

[Steve] Has finished a very large stack and is many pages into the formerly blank book he's writing in. He curses because the ink bladder he's been using is now dry.

[TLOT] It's no small thing. It's important to me too. But xe's near obsessed with it. I'm hoping this new relationship will give hir something else to focus on. Xe's a real mother hen otherwise.

[CP] - I noticed while I was a cat

[TLOT] Can't believe you hated that so much... the majority of it's usefulness as a punishment was just meant to be supressing your powers. I thought you'd just laze about and be mellow for a while.

[CP] - Shrugs I'm wondering if Insanity had a part in the hate. It would explain a few things

[TLOT] Wanna just have a cat day with me? Or a.. pudding day?

[Steve] raises a hand without looking - I vote pudding

[CP] - No thank you, I've had enough of people messing with my code for now

[TLOT] shrugs- Okay. I'll admit I think about it differently then most, but my form isn't nearly as fixed as yours. Looking like a human is just old comfortable clothes for me. It's Steve's favorite too. Mwah

[TLOT] Doc has a present for Speve regarding that anyway. But those two haven't come out of their room since they changed back. I think they have a lot to talk about. It's been a really rough road for both of them.

[CP] - Shrugs, not really caring

[CP] - Looks over a few more papers Goddamn it Endrea, we've had these conversations before, your endermen are not supposed to enter the Nether unless I ask them to!

[TLOT] Why would enders want to be in the Nether? Though really I wonder why they want to be in the overworld either since it's like one third water

[CP] - Shrugs I don't know, all I know is that I'm getting complaints about it.

[CP] - Yawns and accidentally releases a fire charge which takes out a part of the ceiling What the Nether!?

[Steve] Whoah!

Speve: -knocks and walks into the bar- E-excuse me....

[TLOT] Looks like that was the other part of the cat coding...

Speve: -and is followed by a lot of tame animals-

[TLOT] SPEVE! I was just talking about you, nice things. And you brought friends. Haha

[TLOT] Did you and CG have a nice talk? Get some rest at least?

Speve: mm... -waves goodbye at the mobs and closes the door- Yeah, he's sleeping now.

[TLOT] Do you mind talking to Doc for a bit Speve? They have something for you and my food is getting cold.

Speve: Oh, I don't mind. -smiles- Where is xe?

[TLOT] I'll call hir. hang on. -mentally sending-

[TP/DoctorF to Herobrine[TheLord ofTears]

[Doc] Thumps down onto the floor with a metallic clop, and staggers for a moment. - Remind me not to do that from so far away. I was in the basement of the Shrine...

[Doc] Ah Speve! Just the person I wanted to see....

[CP] - Goes back to his paperwork

[Steve] Is starting on his third stack of papers-

[Doc] This might be a little delicate, but I need to know. TLOT tells me that the pudding state is almost constant euphoria, or at least it was for him and seemed to be for you. We're not sure why it didn't seem to work on CG though. Can you think of any reason for that?

Speve: .... -blinks- mm...

[Lie] - Has finished her visit with Hera and is heading towards bar for some food

[TLOT] Is eating-

Speve: usually that state makes everything looks bautiful, I guess... Many people want to see good things in everything. But if the only sole source of your happiness doesn't exist, it doesn't have any effect... I think.

[Doc] I see... well... I don't want to see that type of glitch disappear, and as it stands TLOT is the only one who can replicate it.

michaelgno1: comes out the bathroom  
"Well... This place picked up."

[Doc] However, he did have the wherewithal to copy your wonky files when he transformed to match your pudding glitch. And I've used a rather complex web of command blocks to attach the files to an object.

[TLOT] Hello Michael. Are you feeling okay? You were in there for a while.

michaelgno1: "I was?"

Speve: I... I see.

michaelgno1: "Just checking something, I don't really need to go..."

[Lie] - Enters the bar and gives everyone a quick smile and wave before going over to Sam to order some food

michaelgno1: stares at Lie's eyes

[Doc] Basically TLOT was able to heal you and CG by poking you with a twig, the act of striking seems to be the catalyst. So I've chosen something equally harmless to be your 'twig'

michaelgno1: "So... Care to explain this sir?"

michaelgno1: "CP told me alot already."

[Doc] I want to make you the keeper of this rarest of glitches. I feel that you are a good and innocent soul who won't abuse the power...

peve: O-Oh? W-Well... -blushes-

[TLOT] Oh, Lies new brinehood? What do you want to know? It was a nessesary act.

Speve: I-I'm glad you choose me... -rubs the back of his neck- hehe...

[CP] - Mutters Still not happy about your technique TLOT

[Doc] smiles warmly and pulls a small object from hir inventory. - No one else is worthy. - The object is a yoyo, it's a soft powder blue with a gold butterfly on one side. - The string is a spider thread with a loop, it glows softly as xe offers it to Speve.

michaelgno1: "How come she's perfectly fine? How did you change her? I almost died being corrupted by my brine."

[TLOT] But I didn't hurt her...

[TLOT] She was most of the way there already Michael. She's been slowly becoming more digital then human for weeks.

[TLOT] I didn't give her powers all at once either, I just made her a fit vessel for them to be grown inside.

michaelgno1: "When I saw Lie griefing earlier I thought she went through the same pain I did."

[Lie] - Takes her food and approaches the group

michaelgno1: "Never knew there were multiple techniques for turning others into brines..."

[TLOT] I'm sorry your master hurt you Michael. How it's done just varies according to the brine, their intent and their hearts... Is... MOD cruel Micheal?

[TLOT] Is he a hateful soul?

michaelgno1: "Well he's a being of pure code, taken physical form. He has the coding of pretty much everything on his server."

michaelgno1: "I would say he can be cruel to the players that disturbs him."

[TLOT] Disturbs?

[TLOT] Does he rule harshly?

[Lie] - Is looking with a bit of confusion between Steve and CP

michaelgno1: "He protects his home."

michaelgno1: "Not really..."

[TLOT] Has he..anyone to love?

michaelgno1: "He's more laid-back."

michaelgno1: "If he comes across any players he woudn't really tolerate them."

Speve: ... -takes it gently- ...?

[TLOT] I see....

Speve: I've... never seen this object before...

michaelgno1: "Heck he's scared children before and I had to remove them from his fortress."

[CP] - Narrows eyes at Lie You reek of Virus...

[Lie] - Rolls eyes I was with him for a good chunk of the day, what do you expect?

[Doc] It's just a type of toy. You put the loop around your finger like this, and let it unspool gently, and then when it gets near the end you tug up and it will reel back up into your hand.

[TLOT] Well I'm not terribly good with kids either but I wouldn't scare them intentionally. It looks bad  
michaelgno1: "He's a bit like CP, enjoys killing players because he dislikes them. I don't feel like talking about it anymore."

[Doc] Here's the trick, if you flip it like this - makes a hand movement to demonstrate - and strike someone with it. Voila! Puddifed! Strike them again in the same way and they'll change back, instantly with no pain or after-affects. I thought it might be useful as a mood-booster at least.

[TLOT] I think I don't want to either.... That makes me sad...

[TLOT] Is there anything I can do for you Michael? Are you in pain now?

Speve: but won't this hurt against them..?

michaelgno1: "No i'm not in pain."

[CP] - Reaches out and tugs Lie into his lap I don't like you smelling like him

[Lie] - Yeah well tough luck

[Doc] Nope! I had TLOT test it on me. -Thumps chest- Hit me. I trust you to change me back.

Speve: ...uh....

[CP] - Goes back to work but keeps one arm wrapped around Lie

[Doc] Come on, I want you to see how it works at least once

Speve: ...I'll.. try... -loops it around his finger and tries to hit Doc with it-

[Doc] Charges into the hit-

[Doc] WOOOO - Is adorable and has candy cane through head-

[Lie] - See's Doc Awwwwww

[Doc] reby kubb hdvkel - Gods it's like being drunk

[Doc] twists candy cane, it makes a clicking noise and xe sparks around hir hands.

[Lie] - Wants to pap Doc but CP won't let go

[Doc] Darts under the table and pulls off Lies shoe - vicious tickling happens-

[Lie] - Shrieks and yanks her feet upwards

[TLOT and Steve] Both laughing asses off]

[Lie] - Is even more in CP's lap now

[CP] - Softly starts purring

Speve: oohhh dear.

[Doc] Scrambles up on the table and creeps over to the largest pile of papers

[CP] - Don't you dare

[Doc] hehehhe

[Doc] Is just barely touching them

[CP] - Knock that over and I will strangle you

[Doc] touches with just onnnne finger

[Doc] Face is 90% smile

[CP] - Growls a little

[Doc] e yukucn dscybjr uudnc uhud iuwhvi nbou huehuiiiiswo ihudhi- Okay okay, I'm not you. I'm just playing. You'd have to let go of Lie to come after me anyway.

[CP] – Glares

[Doc] w invui er juerihaoh sdjnbcib huus i yweuby e difhi e - Actually Lie, wanna play with me? It's pretty fun. Like being a little kid.

Speve: -not sure if he should do something-

[Lie] - Doc, I'm surprised that your not speaking pudding...

[CP] - Snorts in amusement He is, it's the translation program I gave you which is letting you understand

[Lie] - It works with pudding speak to?

[CP] – Nods

[Doc] ewb kbykubwd huhuerq uieiiebck ihihih sa rdcatsdcfrtyui - Hey Speve, if you throw it out hard and let it smack your hand you can change yourself too. Just FYI.

[Doc] h uhw nsihhr iriihehif - Last change Lie, frolic or no?

[Lie] - Eh, sure, why not. Hit me Speve

Speve: Uh... -still practicing- -looks at Lie- H-Huh?? You too?? >.<

[Lie] - Shrugs Sure, why not

[Doc] au bsieu duieih djshh byuegviq ugweibyb - You know what goes really good with this Lie? -Pulls out a cookie. Size relative it's as big as a cheese wheel-

[Lie] - Laughs a little That's true

Speve: -throws it and accidentally bumped Lie on the arm- ...oops

[Doc] Is gleefully making crumbs fly around like an excited mouse -

[Lie] - Jumps a little as the yoyo hits her and she is then puddingfied in CP's lap Apu!

[Doc] qeyu bias u ergvy ejbyucvbyu wqb hvvjbsjy bveybyb v edee e e- AWWW you're so cute. Sugar-cloud hair!

[CP] - Looks down and scowls Really?

[Lie] – Giggles

[Lie] - Is trying to climb over CP's leg so she can get down onto the ground

[CP] - I'm not helping you

[Doc] fuerb i dsvnusjsuh ugy u vbisb bsb wsfus jhv bsjbbcygbu - Don't be such a sour jellybean CP, we're just having fun.

[TLOT] - Let her down CP, you don't want her to fall, she might cry.

[Lie] - Ahf Ahf! (Down please!)

[TLOT] Puddings are pretty emotional

[CP] - Scowls Fine

[CP] - Gently picks Lie up before putting her on the ground

[Lie] – Aaaaaaa

Speve: ..... -looks at CP-

[Doc] Gives Lie a really large cookie-

Speve: ... -looks at yoyo-

Speve: ....... -aims-

[Lie] - Falls over from the size of the cookie

[Doc] wheeeee!! Helps her up

[Lie] – Aaaaaaa!

-a yoyo gently hits CP's arm-

[Doc] chabkby nejb jdfz d- My pleasure

[CP] - Is very much caught off guard as he turns into a pudding !^$R@#&*@%@(

[TLOT] practically leaps over the table to see what he looks like -

[CP] - Huffs and crosses arms

[TLOT] AWWWWW, you're stil not as cute as me though. -winks-

Speve: -looks really happy in the cutest way- Small puddings~

[Steve] Trying not to laugh too hard

[Lie] - Waves at CP

[Doc] offers a cookie to CP

[Lie] - Holds cookie up towards him

[TLOT] Milk anyone?

[TLOT] Puts down a bucket of it

Speve: I feel like a mother already~

[Lie] - Jumps up and down excitedly

[Doc] Trips over hir own coatails but is now laughing on the floor.

[Lie] - Spawns tiny bucket of water before dumping it out and attempting to climb the milk bucket to get to the milk

[CP] - Watches Lie making worried noises

[TLOT] Here I'll help, let me have the little bucket

[TLOT] I'll dip it out

[Lie] - Hands TLOT the bucket Aaaaaa

[TLOT] Fills it and passes it back. - I don't want anyone to need a bath after this. Hahah

[Doc] climbs up the chair next to CP, then pokes him gently.

[Lie] - Quickly drink it before holding it out to TLOT again Dogh? (More?)

[Doc] It makes him wobble like jello and xe's laughing again

[CP] - Hisses at Doc and takes a swat

[TLOt] fills it again and smiles warmly

[Lie] – Aaaaa

[Doc] hw anc bbyeabu! - whoah, meanie!

[CP] - (@%#&^#%^ ksdhdjkbfdi (Fuck off Doc)

[Doc] aied j huihvi ninusvbh hrtdi e aihii bjuhbjhkjnbj - I guess the happy part doesn't work on you either? That's disappointing.

[CP] - Huffs before trying to figure out a way down the chair

[Doc] pulls out a teeny pair of elytra and glides to the floor.

[CP] - Scowls at Doc

[Doc] pppppppppth!

[Lie] - Holds the once again empty bucket towards TLOT

[TLOT] Aww you are thirsty. I wonder if.... hang on..

[TLOT] removes a wooden floor block and replaces it with a half slab so the milk bucket top is flush with the floor.

[Lie] – Aaaaaa!

[Lie] - Fills up the little bucket again

[Doc] runs to Speve and looks up at him with huge eyes. acyeuby? -Hug?

[CP] - Is about halfway down the chair, stuck, and grumbling

[TLOT] Is laying over the pool table, grinning down on him. - Need a hand?

[CP] - KSSHINKSHIFNJKDBJSA INJKSBH SHJkNSD SJHSD! (GET OFF MY PAPERS!)

[TLOT] hahahha , I'm not hurting them - Gently lifts CP and puts him on the floor

[CP] – Grumbles

Speve: oh. -picks Doc up and gives hir a squishy hug- <3

[Lie] - Starts on a fourth bucket

[Doc] njebueas nsnbxjd jisuis iivhihuc srebg nguwbsyb hzujwbneuavs bgybejv v reb - I know the circumstances were bad. But thank you for bringing such a wonderfully unique thing into our lives. You have a beautiful soul Speve.

[Lie] - Walks over to CP and offers him milk

[CP] - dkj dfhidoahf djkf ho. (Don't want it Lie)

[Lie] - Whimpers a little

[Doc] a vkibeiui uhesor v7h4uw srbv ushu gb urbu nv fjhxjka nqibygts vkej brgbkuebsrytuk nxby nutbnn hu bsvbbu buabyuerbv uren j - Ah I'm gonna give myself a hearts attack running around and laughing so much. Better change me back. I could use a harder drink anyway. Just bonk my forehead with it and let go of me. Please and thank you.

[CP] - &#%#$ Kejhe ehj ef ehi (Shit, please don't cry)

[TLOT] Be nice CP I told you... emotional

[Lie] - Starts to cry a little

[CP] - &#^@( (Shit)

[Steve] Looks like his hearts are breaking (teeny cute crying female brine)

[CP] - Awkwardly approaches Lie and tries to pat her

[Lie] - Turns away from CP and runs over to Steve

[Steve] Sits on the floor

[CP] - Hsyfdbhf! (Wait!)

[Steve] Aww don't cry Lie.

[Steve] Gives her a little hug

[Lie] - Nw ehje dhu h dsg sdui! (He didn't want the milk!)

[CP] – Facepalms

[Steve] Maybe he's lactose intolereant?

[TLOT] Where did you pick that phrase up at?

[CP] - Jdjfih fhi fd djfh! (I just don't like it!)

[Steve] Steffan...

[Lie] - Gives a slightly horrified look Ijd dhdfh fh h fd jhdfkl? (How can you not like milk!

[Steve] Pets her fluffy hair, it's a little sticky. -Some people just don't like certain things. It's okay.

[Lie] – Sniffles

Speve: -nods and boops Doc with the yoyo-

[Doc] Does a delicate backflip and lands hard on hir boots. Full size and the same as ever. - Thank you Speve

[Doc] I think you're going to be a delightful addition to our little makeshift family. I look forward to seeing how having his... having you.... back... will affect CG. Hopefully for the better.

Speve: -nods- Do you want me to change Lie and CP...?

[TLOT] Fashions a small bow out of loose pixels from a random flower he was carrying and puts it in Lies hair.

[Lie] - Sniffles lessen as she feels bow

[Lie] – Aaaa

[Doc] It's up to them I'd say....

[Lie] - Walks over to Speve and baps him

[Doc] Looks down at CP who is still pouting. With a big grin xe scoops him up and hugs him.

[CP] - &@^T$#)$#^$#&*_#!

[Doc] That's more fun then disrupting you being productive anyway.

[Doc] I'm so proud of you.

Speve: -boops Lie with his yoyo-

[Lie] - Ends up sitting on the floor but stands up Thanks... Was I crying?

[Doc] Little bit yeah....

[Doc] you got over excited.

[Lie] - Frowns The hell? I never cry...

[Doc] Hands CP to Lie

[Doc] shrugs- Puddings. It magnifies your emotional state apparently. Happy is super happy and sad is instant tears.

[Lie] - Gently takes CP Am I on babysitting duty again?

[CP] – Grumbles

[Doc] I just wanted to give you a chance to hug his adorableness before Speve changes him back

[Lie] - Awww, thanks Doc Gives CP a tiny hug which causes instant purr

[TLOT] Leans around Lie's shoulder and unleashes a purr of his own, it kinda sounds like a lawn mower, and it makes Steve laugh.

[CP] - Grumbles and tries to stop his purring

[Lie] - Laughs a little before holding CP out to Speve Alright, you might want to change him back before he gets too angry

[Doc] - We love you CP. :D

[CP] - Grumbles and folds arms

[Doc] -Gets a little closer and says it again-

[Doc] Come on 

Speve: -boops him with the yoyo-

[CP] - Towers over Doc Shut the fuck up and let me get back to work

[Doc] Just one big dysfunctional family...

[Lie] - Laughs a little

[Doc] Nope. -grins hugely-

[Steve] Too late, I've done it all...

[CP] - Scoffs You don't know dysfunctional until you've lived with creepypastas

[CP] - Your joking, that would have normally taken me a few days!

[Doc] I was teasing anyway.

[Steve] Nope. It's done.

[TLOT] I told you he was good, and not just in bed...

[CP] - Shut up TLOT

[TLOT] Pffft hehehhe

[Lie] - CP, shouldn't you thank Steve for helping you?

[TLOT] You need diplomacy practice anyway. You should tell my sweet lamb; thank you.

[CP] - Grumbles what vaguely sounds like a moody thank you

[Steve] Looks slightly worried CP will slap him

[CP] - Starts gathering all the papers

[Steve] small voice- You're.. welcome....

[TLOT] You were a big help, he's just grumpy.

[CP] - Now I just have to get these back to my generals without running into Silver

[Doc] Oooh! I know who can do that for you easily!

[CP] - Not so easy since my generals only take orders from me

[Doc] - They wouldn't accept some offical forms from a messenger?

[CP] - IF I were to introduce and announce said person as such then most of them would, but if I just send someone they'll probably just attack them

[Doc] Oh... But you'd still have to go... isn't there any other way?

[Doc] I'm really worried about you.

[CP] - Not at the moment. If I'm not back within half an hour you might wanna send someone after me

[HerobrineCP has left the game]

[Lie] - I don't think I've ever heard him so nervous

[TLOT] I'm not happy about this at all....

[Doc] Me neither... I need some help. [Mig darling, can you please come help your dunkle at the brine bar?]

-after some time, Mignon appears-

Mig: -blinks- ...What is it, dunkle?

[Lie] - Bonjour Mignon

[Doc] There you are luv. I need your help, you remember CP right?

[Doc] He's going into what I fear may be grave danger. Can you follow him secretly and tp him back here if it looks like he's in trouble?

[Lie] - Has started pacing a little

Mignon: uhm.. I... I can do that...

[Doc] I knew I could count on you, make your dunkle proud. -Gives Mig a motherly hug- Xe pulls out a black scarf and winds it around hir childs neck, arranging it just so. -Be careful out there sweetie.

[Lie] - Merci Mignon

Mignon: -nods and logs off the game-

[Doc] Don't worry Lie. I trust Mig to pull his ass out of the fire if need be.

[Lie] - I know we can count on them, and it sounded like there was only one other creepypasta there

[Doc] Let's hope it's not just a trick or a vanguard to lure him out...

[Lie] - I hadn't even thought of that...

[Lie] - It almost makes me wish my abilities were more developed. I know I just changed, but if I could help him in some way...

[TLOT] I'm not good at seed-hopping myself, Doc is the one who brought us here too.

[Lie] - I don't even know why I want to help him so badly

[Lie] - Really? Just how did you meet then?

[Doc] And he would be mad if you put yourself in danger even to help him...

[TLOT] Holds hands with Steve, - Doc just kinda showed up one day. They offered us a way to hide from Notch, and brought us all here. I figured as much running as we'd already done on our own seed would couldn't do any worse then we had been.

[Doc] It was pure kismet. I was running from the tourney that earned me my glitch, I was still in the wrong mode and hurrying to escape the admins who wanted to reset me before I could leave. And well... I typed a dumb word into the search and landed ass first onto their seed. 

[Lie] - A dumb word?

[Doc] Yeeeah.... their seed has a rather embarassing name.

[Lie] - Damn curiousity, alright, what was it?

[TLOT] waves hand dismissively, she won't stop bugging until you tell her so go ahead.

[Doc] rolls eyes- "Cockgobbler" - I was swearing because I was rather annoyed with the people pursuing me.

[Lie] - Starts trying to muffle her laughter

[HerobrineCP has joined the server]

[CP] - His left arm is completely encased in ice and he's cursing

[CP] - Fucking forgot that ass could do this!

[Doc] Oh! Would you like some help with that? It looks painful!

[CP] - Nah, I've almost got it loose enough to break it. I forgot that part of Silver's power allows him to drop temperatures to such extremes that he can freeze shit

[CP] - Ice starts cracking just from CP's natural heat

[Doc] Ah I forgot you're hot too. We're all just a bunch of lava-bloods.

[CP] - Just barely managed to get the papers where they all needed to be before Silver actually managed to catch up to me

[TLOT] Did he say anything to you?

[CP] - Mostly he begged me not to fight him and to go back home with him. He knows I'm far stronger than him which is why he didn't want to fight. He knew he'd lose

[CP] - I also felt Strangled pop onto the seed right before I left, so Silver probably called for backup

[Doc] Well last I checked they shouldn't be able to get in here. It' won't stop them from putting crap in the chat window and asking to be let in though if they followed you.

[CP] - They'd have to get the location from BEN first. Somehow I doubt he'd be all that keen to return here himself

[Doc] WHAT!? I thought you killed him! That's why I let you otu in the first place!!!

[CP] - ... I did, but he's capable of respawning Takes a few steps away from Doc

[Doc] Snarls and crackles with electricity- i wanted him dead because he was able to get past my security. I trusted you

[Lie] - Doc please calm down, Hera explained to me CP's reasons. At that point CP still considered him family, a brother

[Lie] - Would you be able to kill your own sibling?

[CP] - Inching towards door

[Doc] Some family! It was for you too, I was angry because he tried to drown you. Not just as a brine, but an innocent little cat too

[Doc] And none of you have any real idea what I'm capable of

[Lie] - Looks at TLOT for a bit of help

[TLOT] He actually looks worried and shakes his head just a tiny bit-

[Doc] FINE, If I want something done right, I guess I have to do it myself. If you'll excuse me, I have a worm to work on.

[Doctorf Teleported away]

[TLOT] Oh gods....

[Lie] - Um, how concerned should we be?

[Steve] Ehhh well.... I'm not sure we should say..

[TLOT] None of them are really in danger Steve, I think it depends on how much CP cares about the creepypastas that used him.

[Lie] - Turns towards CP Well?

[TLOT] Would their deaths upset you?

[CP] - Thinks about it For certain ones like Sally, and I might feel remorse for the others. They were the ones who took me in, who accepted me as a part of their family...

[TLOT] What if they didn't die, but just had their insanity taken like you did? I don't know if they need it to live or not.

[CP] - I don't know. It's something all of us would probably wish for Sally, but some of the others are full blown demons, who knows what sort of effect taking their insanity would have

[TLOT] Looks unsettled...

[Lie] - You keep mentioning this Sally, who is she?

[CP] - She's the youngest creepypasta. She was six or seven when her uncle raped her multiple times. When she finally mentioned their "game" to her mom he took her to a park and murdered her. She really is a very sweet little girl, and usually only targets older men, usually pedophiles.

[TLOT and Steve both look extremely ill at the thought despite her vigilantism]

[CP] - Slender's pretty much her father figure now too. We all know better then to make her upset, otherwise we usually get whacked upside the head or tossed outside

[Lie] - Starts pacing again Isn't there anything we can do? To convince them not to come after you that is?

[CP] - Shrugs I was a powerful asset. Slender usually referred to me as the destructive child since I was, well, destructive on a level that most of the others weren't.

[Doc is attaching a command block to a phone near the bedrock level.]

[Is preparing a very special type of computer virus, it looks like the insanity program that was removed from CP, but it... isn't....]

[TLOT] Do you care if Doc tries to remove their insanity as well?

[CP] - I don't know. It's the only way I've ever known them, so I don't know what they'f be like without it

[Lie] - Gently places a hand on CP's arm Hey, everything will be alright

[Has finished the worm and packs it into a tiny innocous file that will auto-unzip and propigate itself the second it hits a receptive source.]

[CP] - Draws Lie in closer and grumbles You still smell like fucking Virus...

[begins dialing out /Send message to-"AlwaysWatching(X)NoEyes"]

[Slender] - ... Masky, there appears to be a message for me on that infernal machine. Go read it

[Somewhere a phone is ringing.]

[Masky] - Picks up phone and softly speaks Hello?

[The second the phone picks up Doc smashes the block to make the call untracable. It only took a warm ear and a split second for the worm to find it's mark.]

[Masky] - Yanks phone away from his ear at noise on other end

[Doc settles back with a grin. Xe says softly to the darkness around hir -Now we wait.]

[Doc] Speaking to TLOT mentally-

[TLOT] Well, I guess it's a moot point now. It's done.

[CP] - Stiffens slightly, is almost trembling

[Lie] - Managing to turn around in his grip Hey, calm down, it's alright

[TLOT] The worm will mimic the insanity program/entity, it will replace those files quietly and invisibly, and then when it's infected the whole household, it will delete the insanity files all at once.

[TLOT] You probably got of easy comparitively. Xe was gentle with you.

[CP] - That will take some time, some members we won't see for years at a time

[TLOT] All they have to do is contact the infected ones once, just a word over the phone will be enough.

[CP] - Shudders at the thought They're all probably going to hate me for this happening...

[Lie] - Gently cups CP's face Hey, everything will be alright.

[TLOT] what makes you think you'll be blamed? If you alone had the power to clear yourself of the infection wouldn't you have been healed a long time ago?

[CP] - Some of them love the power Insanity gives them

[TLOT] You're only guilty of hiding from them at this point.

[TLOT] They may feel differently when it's gone. You don't know that. You fought us too.

[CP] – True...

[TLOT] And I guess they could always seek it out on their own. The worm will only purge the creepypastas. It can't rid the world of insanity.

[Lie] - CP, listen to me, you need to trust Doc and the others on this. You don't know what will happen, but something will, and if it's good or bad everyone here on this server will be here for you

[CP] - Even you?

[Lie] - Nods Yes, even me.

[TLOT] I second that-

[Steve] and I third

[TLOT] This is your home as long as you wish it to be. And we will happily be your family... brother brine.

[CP] - Glitches a little as he tries to figure out what to think

[Lie] - Runs a hand through CP's hair Easy now, it's alright. You're safe

[CP] - Purrs a little at the contact

[Lie] - Stiffens a little since she actually heard that within the static she currently hears

[TLOT] (Did you know your hair is glowing Lie, just a tiny bit?)

[Lie] - Takes a minute to figure out exactly what TLOT said before looking at her hair What the hell?

[Steve] (It looks like a sea lantern)

[Lie] - Why is my hair glowing?

[TLOT] Not sure. I've never seen a brine with glowy hair. But I've never seen one with white hair either. and Female brines are rare.

[CP] - Notices the glow himself Heh, we could use you as a living torch.

[TLOT] Not nice....

[CP] - Oh like that thought didn't cross your mind either

[TLOT] Too soft for that. More like a nightlight. Enough for comfort, but not glaring.

[Lie] - Are you guys seriously discussing the lighting aspects of my hair?

[TLOT] we could talk about someone else's instead. Mines super soft. -grins-

[TLOT] And CP needs a better shampoo

[CP] - Pretty sure all of you petted me at some point while I was a cat so you know what mine feels like

[CP] - Growls at TLOT

[TLOT] It's hard to resist petting a soft cat.....

[Lie] - That is true

[TLOT] It's the truth! I had your head in my mouth the other day. Your hair is greasy. Soft, but greasy. 

[Lie] - Rubs her fingers together Yeah, TLOT does have a point

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] I didn't say I wouldn't help....

[CP] - Your not touching me

[TLOT] I'll just make you something properly soapy to wash it with. I won't touch you.

[CP] - Still don't see why I need to wash it

[Lie] - Sighs What if I were to help wash it?

[CP] - Smirks Sure, but only if your completely naked in the tub with me.

[Steve] Ewww. Just bathe. It won't kill you.

[TLOT] Makes a mischevious face - That's one way to get his butt clean

[Lie] - Blushes scarlet and turns around and starts trying to get out of CP's grasp Nope. Nada. Nu-uh. No.

[CP] - You're the one who offered~

[TLOT] Speaking of baths... how's lava feeling to you lately Lie?

[Lie] - ... Deadly?

[TLOT] When was the last time you checked?

[CP] - She still hasn't been near it since she's changed

[TLOT] chuckles omiously

[Lie] - Why don't I like that laugh?

[TLOT] Oh I just want to see your face. Shall we adjourn to the patio CP?

[CP] - Smirks Why not

[CP] - Picks Lie up and carries her with him

[Lie] - You two are plotting something! Put me down!

[Steve] follows along behind them.

[CP] – Nope

[TLOT] Hops up on the lip of the lava fountain and scoops up a handful. He holds it out reverently

[CP] - Brings Lie closer

[Lie] - Instincts from being a human are telling her to run

[TLOT] Just hover your hand and see how it feels

[TLOT] Quickly it's gonna get cold

[Lie] - Cautiously puts her hand closer to the lava, flinching a little as it gets closer

[TLOT] Lifts the handful up higher

[Lie] - Small whimper as she fights the urge to draw her hand away

[TLOT] You trust my handiwork, don't you Lie?

[Lie] – Yes...

[TLOT] Then take some of it from me.

[Lie] - Carefully scoops a little up with her fingers and shudders at the sensation

[TLOT] Grins widely- It makes being in normal water rather cold, but I think it's still worth it.

[CP] - Well, now that we know she won't burn alive... Promptly tosses her into the fountain

[TLOT] CP!

[Lie] - Yelps in surprise and flails a little

[TLOT] Rude...

[CP] – What?

[TLOT] Takes the lava and mushes it squarely in CP's hair - you need this anyway.

[CP] - Just stands there with lava dripping from his head

[TLOT] Here I'll save you the trouble.

[TLOT] Lets himself fall backwards into the fountain with a happy warm splat.

[Lie] - Yelps as she gets splashed by the lava

[Steve is just standing a safe distance away trying not to giggle loud enough to be noticed]

[CP] - Scowls and approaches the fountain

[TLOT] Makes a smarmy beckoning gesture-

[CP] - Frowns, but still gets in, he has a plan

[CP] - Disapears under the surface of the lava

[TLOT] Leans back under the fountainhead so it flows over him and gives the other two more space

[Steve] I didn't think it was that deep....

[Lie] - It's not... Yelps as something touches her legs CP NO!

[CP] - resurfaces and flings something out of the fountain There, now you won't get out, at least not until you're no longer scared of the lava in any way.

[Lie] - YOU ASS!!!! YOU TOOK MY SHORTS!!!!

[TLOT] What the hell?!

[TLOT] Crawls out and perches like a gargoyle on the back of the fountain

[CP] - Smirks and leans against side of fountain

[Steve- excuses himself to go fetch Lie's shorts from where CP threw them]

[Lie] - Is discovering what it's like to let lava get to more sensitive areas

[CP] - Is watching TLOT

[TLOT] Is making a very knowing face. He's crossing his legs just a bit too.

[TLOT] Is obviously remembering something that makes him very happy.

[CP] - Is no longer watching TLOT but is keeping an eye on Lie

[TLOT] I'm thinking I'll need to excuse myself shortly... this is a rather private thing after all... The thin cooling crust of lava reacting with the skin of a brine... it gets in the most interesting places...

[TLOT] Bites his lip

[CP] - I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry

[TLOT] I'm sure you will....

[CP] – Grins

[Steve returns with the shorts neatly folded and sets them on the bench. If he puts them any closer they'll burst into flames]

[Lie] - Thanks Steve

[Steve] Give her a smile and mouths -you're welcome-

[CP] - Aw, now she won't get to run around looking for them

[Lie] – Good!

[TLOT] ....

[TLOT] Lie, are you okay with this?

[TLOT] I think I need to.. take Steve home.

[Steve] Is making a very wanting face

[Lie] - Sighs yeah, go ahead

[Steve] You sure?

[Lie] - Don't worry, I'll figure something out

[TLOT] Teleports the very short distance between him and his husband. He envelops Steve in his cloak for only a moment, but the human's face indicates he was at least groped.

[TLOT] (We still have plenty of fire resistance potion at home)

[CP] - Go do your mushy love stuff elsewhere TLOT!

[Steve] (Oh Gods.... Just fuck me.... Just seeing you in that and not being able to join you....)

[Lie] - blushes, having caught snipets of what Steve said mentally

[TLOT] Gives Lie a wicked smile. (As you wish sister brine...)

[TLOT] Sweeps Steve into his arms like a bride and teleports away -


	24. Safe Words

[Lie] - Virus? You okay there? You've kinda spaced out there for a moment...

Virus: -shakes his head- Hm sorry what?

[Lie] - We were talking about setting off the firecrackers in the water?

[Lie] - Although we could talk about that later since we're almost at Doc's place

Virus: oh yeah and yeah that is a better plan

[Lie] - Glances back CP is being awfully quiet though

[CP] - Sending death glares at Virus

Virus: Oh chill it old man or I will send your code to an ice spike biome

[CP] - Shudders a little at the thought of the cold Fuck you Virus!

[Lie] - Approaches front door and knocks

Virus: I rather fuck you Cp

[CP] – Growls

Virus: -static growls at him back-

[Lie] - Boy's your both pretty, now stop it

[Doc] Is sitting placidly on the roof. Xe's alternating between drinking something upsettingly thick and purple and meditating on a small rug in the sunshine. [Doe helped hir rig up a blender and gave hir some irl fruit and xe's been putting random things together in it and drinking them all day.]

[Lie] - Well, may as well look for TLOT before bothering Doc...

[CP] - We didn't have any of that damned wine either. She was a bit resistant at first, but her body eventually gave in

[Doc] What? What do you mean resistant? You didn't force her did you?

[CP] - Cocks head slightly No, she gave in eventually

[Doc] Looks rather upset- CP.... you can't do that. It's rape and it's not right. I thought you wanted to have a real relationship with Lie?

[CP] - Frowns But she ended up enjoying it...

[Doc] That doesn't make it right!! -composes self- CP.... it doesn't matter. If she told you no and you did it anyway. It's a violation. Even if she seems to enjoy it; it will make her hate you. She'll feel more like a used toy then a person.

[Doc] Relationships are built on trust, not respecting her body breaks that trust.

[CP] - That's not what Offender told me

[Doc] Offender? Why does that sound like the exact opposite name someone giving a sexual education should have?

[CP] - Admitedly a majority of what he did involved rape, but he did know what he was talking about when it came to sex

[Doc] Then how about we start over? You ask me all the questions you asked him and I'll give you the answers. Presumably you trust my opinion concerning what makes a functional relationship? Failing that, you can always ask TLOT. No one can deny his closeness with Steve.

[CP] - Shrugs There wasn't much for me to ask him. Slender had him sit down with, explain everything he believed I needed to know and then left. Plus the number of times he went into great detail about what he had done whenever he was home filled in a lot of other gaps.

[Doc] Maybe it's best if you don't tell me the details... I sense that I might feel quite ill and sick at hearts afterwards. Let's try this... you were very angry when TLOT turned you into a cat, weren't you?

[CP] – nods

[Doc] He did something to your body without asking if you wanted him too, and it made you feel helpless, tiny and used...

[Doc] has a grave expression- When someone tells you no in a sexual situation and you keep going; that's how you make them feel.

[Doc] If you really care about Lie, you shouldn't want her to feel like that.

[CP] - But... she was also covered in Virus' scent

[Doc] So? You could have just encouraged her to bathe? Told her nicely that it was making you upset and asked her to fix it.

[Doc] You're not an animal Cp...

[CP] – Grumbles

[Doc] Do you want her love?

[CP] - ... Yes...

[Doc] Then give her a little respect. And when you have an established relationship; then the fun that you're seeking may once more become a fruit you can reach and enjoy...

[CP] – Scowls

[Doc] Are you being impatient? Is that the problem?

[CP] - Runs hand through hair I don't know, maybe? All I really know is that I want her

[Doc] What's better CP; to snatch the thing you desire and ruin it in vicious enjoyment and never have it again? Or take it with gentle hands and have it again and again...?

[CP] - But, but I was trying to give her a reason to remain with me

[Doc] But raping her makes her not want to be with you. It teaches her that you are still a monster who isn't to be trusted.

[CP] - Sighs I didn't even do that much, just stuck a few fingers up inside of her

[Doc] Would you be angry if I forcibly put a couple of fingers inside your rear and made you come?

[CP] – Scowls

[Doc] I thought so...

[Doc] Look it's easy. If she says no, just back off. She'll come to you on her own eventually. If she didn't at least have mixed feelings she wouldn't have signed away most of her memories for you.

[CP] - Glitches a little as he thinks things over

[Doc] Pulls a cup out of hir inventory and pours off some of what xe was drinking. - Here try this, it'll make you less stressed. -It's sludgy and purple but smells sweet and tasty.

[CP] - Takes cup and sniffs it Smells like... Blueberries?

[Doc] Yes, Doe brought them. I'd never had them before. I'm trying to watch my health bar lately. Besides... I suspect that Lie will be receptive to more adult games if she trusts you. Do you know what a safe word is at least?

[CP] - Drinks a little

[CP] - Yes, it's one of the many things Offender explained

[Doc] Tell me exactly what he told you...

[CP] - A safe word is a word used to let your partner know when to stop.

[Doc] Well, that at least is correct. Perhaps you should ask Lie to chose one. If you remember and respect it, it will go a long way to helping her trust you.

[CP] - Shifts with unease. He's not exactly used to doing what Doc's suggesting

[Doc] I can't make promises about someone else, but I'm pretty sure it'll get you what you want eventually.

[Doc] You respect when other brines ask you not to do something, don't you? Well she's one now too.

[Doc] For all you know she might even grow into something more powerful then you....

[CP] - Growls at that thought

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow and downs the last of hir drink. - I guess it just boils down to whether you trust me...? At least to give you good advice.

[CP] - Is so deep in thought that he accidentally crushes the cup in his hand

[Doc] Oh dear, -spawns a water bucket and a cloth square. - Here. Can you at least tell me what prompted that?

[CP] - I... I don't know... Looks down at his hand which is bleeding slightly since it got cut

[Doc] - Passes him a porkchop- it's not serious at least, just eat and it'll clear up on it's own. - But I think you have some soul-searching to do. I don't understand why you'd have such a reaction... unless....

[Doc] Cp..... are you afraid of her taking advantage of you the way you did to her?

[CP] - Scoffs Yeah right, we both know full well that she just doesn't have the mindset to do that

[Doc] I didn't ask if it was a reasonable fear. I asked if the thought made you personally afraid. And mindset is nothing. Even an endermite will bite you if you push it deeply enough into a corner.

[CP] - Scowls I am NOT afraid of that happening

[Doc] Then why did you smash the glass? I'm not sure I believe that you don't know.

[CP] - Is silent

[Doc] I know the people that sheltered you probably wouldn't hesitate to find your deepest fears and use them against you, but I'm not one of them. And it seems to me that apart from Lie, I'm the only one you'll talk too for any length of time about anything personal. You might as well tell me.

[CP] - Sighs I don't know what to think Doc... I want her so badly, but obviously the only ways I know are not exactly "acceptable" around here

[Doc] Acceptable isn't the right word. It's not just a matter of what other people say about your actions. The word you want is functional. And it's in reference to something that can be a foundation for love. Do things the right way and everything will go much more smoothly. If you force it, she'll fight you every step of the way and you risk ending up alone or worse. If you're actually in love with her and you goad her into getting violent with you, I think you'll be terribly hurt and very sorry for a long time.

[Doc] Look, you said Virus was being an ass. Where is he, and where is Lie right now? Are you mad because they're talking?

[CP] - Grumbles He's getting his scent all over her...

[Doc] I'll ask Doe to get you some Febreeze.

[Doc] I take it that means they're togther?

[CP] - Scowls Yes, they're somewhere either in your house of somewhere just outside of it

[Doc] -uses hir farsight to pinpoint them. - Ah, they're in the garden. Let's go down there. We'll talk on the way.

[CP] - Scowls but follows Doc

[Doc] I would like you to ask Lie to choose a safeword. Do it in front of Virus so he'll have one less thing to crow about. And then I want you to ask Lie if she would like you to let her and Virus talk without you around. Specifically ask her if she wants you to leave her alone right now. If she says yes, just go. Don't scowl or say anything rude, just go.

[CP] - Scowl deepens But I don't like it when they're together...

[Doc] Chances are good she'll actually feel bad for telling you to go away if you do it promptly and without fuss. Besides, they're here presumably to talk to someone in the household. If they wanted to do something sneaky together they'd go somewhere secluded.

[CP] - Growls at the thought

[Doc] Nothing is going to happen. And Virus can't trash talk about you to Lie if you just did exactly what was asked.

[Doc] I'll keep an eye on them. Does that make you happy at least? There's nowhere on the server you guys can effectively hide from me.

[CP] - Grumbles some more

[Doc] Smiles at him. - You're not threatening to bite my head off at least. I'd say that's an improvement.

[CP] – Glares

[Doc] Pauses to pet Gir- I'll give you a moment to compose yourself before you go out there.

[CP] - Is not used to calming himself down in ways other than killing things

[Doc] Gestures to hir zombie horse and the small herd of skeletal ones roaming the large interior garden - mumbles mostly to hirself- You're in the presence of death... please let that be enough....

[CP] - Is struggling, but manages to calm down a little

[Doc] Just go outside when you're ready, I'll be right behind you.

[CP] - Scowls a little but heads for the door, he can hear Lie talking outside

[CP] - Opens door to find Lie surrounded by touchies

[CP] - Mutters Stupid bugs

Virus: Huh.. I wonder they make honey like the bees I have read about on the net

[Doc] Comes outside- Virus, you had the touchie wine before, haven't you?

Virus: Hm? No, because I got paranoid

[Doc] The touchies make a honey-like syrup if you house them in an oak block, fermenting it makes the wine.

Virus: oh

[Lie] - Laughs a little as the touchies disburse Hello Doc

[Doc] Spruce wood you get Mouslasses, makes excellent cookies... Oh hello Lie.

[Lie] - Frowns CP? Why is your hand bleeding?

[Doc] [because he didn't eat what I handed him, doof]

Virus: Oh I see

[Lie] - Takes a moment to figure out exactly what Doc said

Virus: -looks at CP's hand and raises a brow-

[CP] - Doesn't matter, Lie, come here?

[Lie] - Narrows eyes Why?

[CP] - Struggles to figure out what to say in response

[CP] - ... Please?

Virus: -crosses his arms and huffs- I am not gonna bite the woman. Unlike you probably

[CP] - Scowls at Virus

[Doc] Is holding hir breath...

[Lie] - Sighs and steps closer to CP What is it CP?

[CP] - Er, well, Doc suggested that you make... A safe word...

[Lie] - Starts blushing WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING THAT WOULD REQUIRE THAT!

[Doc] Waves hands urgently behind CPs back

[Doc] mouthes- Just pick one please!

[Lie] - Huffs a bit Oh alright, fucking banana boat I guess...

[CP] - Banana boat?

Virus: Too long

[Doc] Is giving a thumbs up-

[Doc] mouths- anything is fine!

[Lie] - Well then what would you suggest Virus?

Virus: May I suggest Lettuce?

[Doc] ..... Looks frustrated.

Virus: I suck okay? What about Aliens?]]

[Lie] - Laughs a little Virus, wtf?

Virus: ... Okay okay what about wombat?

[CP] - Scowls At least fucking banana boat was her suggestion...

[Doc] facepalms

[Lie] - Is starting to laugh harder

Virus: It's too long if you plan to take it else where and she needs to stay it quick

Doe: -appears from the bushes- how about bald?

Doe: -coughs out leaves-

Virus: You are bald doe

[Doc] BALD

[Doc] He is not! Pouts

Doe: well sort of but not really

[CP] - Is growing frustrated

[Doc] Only when you're being my hero one punch Doe....

[Doc] giggles

Virus: -looks at Cp- Micro penis

[CP] - Virus, I'm going to stab you...

[Doc] Virus, you're wrong about that....

Doe: tree

[Doc] Cp.. please don't

Doe: tree works.

Virus: Trainee

Virus: Oh I know! Lemon! Since Cp is a sourpuss

[Doc] I still say banana at least, is fine. I had an ex whose word was avocado... [because i don't like them]

Doe: LINT!

[Lie] - Is almost crying she's laughing so hard from all the weird suggestions

Doe: at least that turns someone off real quick

[Doc] True. A funny word can diffuse a situation too.

[Lie] - If we're just going by funny then I don't know which word to choose!

[Doc] Wobble?

[Doc] Thingie!

Virus: Mun giggles and does not find the word 'tingle' a good word for sex because she thinks of the character tingle from LOZ]]

[CP] - Wisps of smoke are coming off of him

Doe: waluigi?

Doe: hive?

Doe: idk.

[Lie] - Laughs even harder

[Doc] how about 'moist'? That's an instant yuck

Virus: -shrugs-

Virus: maybe just use cp's name hheh

[Doc] mouths to Lie- Just pick one..... Please, I think he's getting mad.

[CP] - That's it your dead! Spawns sword and lunges at Virus

Virus: HAH! I broke him -jumps back laughing-

[Doc] Sighs- No! Stop it both of you!

Doe: moisten me

[CP] - Ignores Doc

[Doc] Fine I know what will distract him.

[Doc] Grabs Lie and teleports away

[CP] - Stiffens and looks around

[Lie] - Yelps as she's teleported

[Doc] Lands with a clop back on the roof.

[Doc] I'm just not... ugggh.

[Doc] Those two...

[Lie] - To be fair, it wasn't CP's fault for once

Doe: so what are we setting on, really.

[CP] - Starts teleporting around, looking for Lie

Doe: potato?

Doe: potatoes work.

[Doc] Virus is a decent guy but he's just as much a shit-disturber as CP...

[Lie] - Yes, but he's also friendlier

[Doc] types- Doe we're on the roof.

Doe: I know c:

Doe: just let me watch this yackity sax a while.

[Doc] He's not emotionally stunted either. CP needs a lot of work.

[Doc] typing- I love that shit-

[CP] - Teleports to a different part of the roof and spots them before teleporting right over to them

Virus: What's the matter old man?

[Doc] I thought that would be important enough to prevent a fight...

[Lie] - Yelps as CP grabs her, pulling her in closer to himself

[Doc] - Conversationally- So... did you decide on a word Lie?

[Lie] - I suppose we should just stick with banana since somebody probably wouldn't like it if we used a word Virus chose. Why are we doing this anyways?

[Doc] Maybe you should use it and find out? - Gives Cp a hopeful look-

[CP] - Scowls at Doc

[Lie] - Um... Banana?

[CP] - Lets go just a little

[Doc] What do you want him to do Lie? Can he hug you?

[Doc] I know he wants too, but if you hate it, say so.

[Lie] - Sighs I am starting to get used to it a little, but only because he does it so fucking often...

[Doc] Well? Is it okay or not?

[Doc] If you want him to respect you you have to be clear on what the boundries are

[Lie] - I suppose every once in awhile would be alright, but not constantly

[Doc] And right now?

[Lie] - Since it's keeping him from trying to kill Virus, I guess he can

[CP] - Look smug

[Doc] Returns the smug smile.

[Doc] So what brings you over here Lie? Was I the one you were looking for?

[Lie] - Actually TLOT was the one we we're looking for

[Doc] Do you need me to find him for you?

[Lie] - Well we we're coming to see if he had any ideas for how to deal with mister clingy here...

[Doc] chuckles -Then I guess I was the person you needed after all!

[Lie] - You still haven't explained the whole reason behind the safe word Doc

[Doc] You didn't want him to go away, so I guess you don't need it for now. Cp and I had a salt talk about consent.

[Doc] Apparently his former housemates gave him some rather strange ideas about it

[Lie] - winces You were told about that?

[Doc] About what?

[Lie] - What he did

[Doc] I have no idea what you mean.

[Doc] I noticed he tended to ignore when you said no and thought it should be discussed

[Lie] - Oh... Blushes and shifts nervously

[Doc] placidly- Is there something else I should know about?

[Lie] - Decides to try and mentally show Doc what happened

[Doc] Oh... I see.. and would you like to say anything to CP about how that made you feel?

[Lie] - Shifts nervously I'm certain he's already well aware of my feelings on the matter

[Doc] would it make you feel better to say it aloud in a place where you feel safe?

[Lie] - nervously rubs her arm I'm... I don't know

[Doc] Is just watching her expectantly.

[Lie] - Squirms under Doc's gaze

[Lie] - Perhaps... Not here?

[Doc] Where then?

[Doc] Where do you feel safe?

[Lie] - ... The big library by my house

[Doc] I can do that. -Steps to the edge of the roof and slings a pair of elytra around hir shoulders. - coming?

[CP] - Nods and just teleports himself and Lie there

[Doc] falls gracefully and glides over a few chunks, before alighting on top of a giant mushroom shading the patio

[Lie] - Is inside of the library on the main floor

[Doc] - Hops down to the ground and puts the wings away before heading inside.

[Doc] Lie?

[Lie] - Over here

[Doc] Why here? Is it just because it's yours?

[Lie] - Smiles a bit Partially, the other part is because books have always been calming for me... I think...

[Doc] Well if this is what you need. Then please say your peice to CP.

[Lie] - Takes a moment to figure out where to start

[Lie] - I, I do have to admit that it did feel absolutely amazingly good, it's been at least a few years since I'd done anything like that, but you pretty much caused my body to pull mutiny on my mind which was not willing CP.

[Doc] Cp?

[Doc] An apology might be in order at the least

[CP] - I... I'm sorry?

[Doc] Nods approvingly- and I hope it won't happen again?

[CP] - Just nods

[Lie] - Mutters It better not

[Doc] Good. I think you'll find CP much more willing to listen to you. I know he would like very much to play bondage games with you, but it's better if these things happen with the consent of all involved, okay?

[Lie] - Nods in understanding

[Doc] Cp, do you have anything to add?

[CP] - Shakes head

[Doc] Good. Then I'll just be going. I think I'd like to give my own mate some attention....

[Lie] - CP? Could we go and visit the others? I'd like to at least check up on them.

[CP] - Why? It's not as if you're dependent on them anymore?

[Lie] - That doesn't mean I don't still care about them CP1

[CP] - Scowls Fine, but don't expect a warm welcome from them if they see you.

[CP] - TP's them to the island

[Lie] - Sneezes and once again teleports to a random location

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake!


	25. Virus Kitty, Gardening Lessons

[Doc] Is harvesting in the garden and periodically stopping to give attention to the skeletal horses that come up to visit. The touchies buzz by hir in a ticklish cloud before alighting on the fresh seedlings in hir wake. They're already halfway grown again. Xe glances towards the water. Distracted by the thought of all the humans in their village across the narrow sea. Wondering how they are faring, but loathe to disturb them with hir own often-bright eyes.

[Steve] Hey Doc, do you need any help? It looks like the touchies are raising it up faster then you can tear it down.

[Doc] No it's fine. Thank you though. Even with so many houseguests, what I already have should last us a while. Plus Doe and the kids keep bringing in weird foods from the real world. The fridge is just full to the gills with things I can't even identify. I swear there was a plate in there last night with what looked like dough balls with tentacles rolled in.

[Steve] Shudders- eeeegh. I've had Effe's cooking, it's very good, but I don't ask what I'm actually eating. She has a look that scares me just a tiny bit.

[Doc] Awww, -grins- do you think Effe has a little bit of her dunkle's crazy?

[Steve] No offense, but yes.... You know she's keeping a giant spider in her room right?

[Doc] Oh yes, his name is Edgar. It's okay Steve, it's held back by barrier blocks. And Effe is a goddess after all. She'll keep it under control. She saw one of your skeletal brothers riding one and I think she's gotten it in her head to break one for the same purpose.

[Steve] gestures at the skeletal horses- she should just take one of these, I love mine and it's not like we don't have plenty. Why are there so many around here anyway? They must really love you. 

[Doc] You know how kids are when they want something... Oh I don't know. They spawn in storms and you know how often lighting strikes around here.

[Steve] Yeah, it's usually hitting you. I about died of fright myself the first time I saw that happen. It's such a rare thing, especially while standing on the ground in broad daylight.

michaelgno1: "I'll just go then, call me if you change your mind sir..."  
waves and TP's from TLOT

[Lie] - Starts concentrating really hard Doc? Can you hear me?

[Doc] Is suddenly alert, .....

[Steve] Are you okay?

[Doc] Someone is typing int he chatbox but it's mostly garbage. -types- Steven is that you? Unless it's an emergency just come over, okay?

[Lie] - Struggles to understand what Doc wrote

[Lie] - Doc, tp please

[Doc] Steven? Are you typing in the chatbox? I can't understand you.

[Lie] - Hair starts glowing a bit as she gets frustrated Doc, it's Lie

-Steven is not online-

[Steve] Is reading the display over Doc's shoulder. -That looks like when Jeb talked too us...

[Doc] shivers. - Gods.... I hope not. I can't think who else uses the damn thing anymore?

[Lie] - DOC!

[Doc] Okay, that I got. I guess it's for me. - Who is it? Do you need help? If you want the firewall opened I'm not doing it without a coherent message

[Lie] - Doc, tp me please!

[Lie] - It's Lie

Virus: -knocks on doc's home-

[Doc] It's... Lie? I think.

[They're around the back in the garden]  
[Lie] - ... Help...

[Doc] H...@...1...P? Oh! LIE! -types-

[Lie tp to DoctorF]

[Lie] - Stumbles a little Thank you

[Doc] Stumbles backwards as Lie clips into hir

Virus: -seeing no one answers the door, looks around on the outside of the home-

[Steve] glancing around- Oh! VIRUS! Over here!

[Doc] Grabs Lie without thinking, - are you okay?!

[Lie] - Yeah, I just keep accidentally teleporting

[Doc] Whew... I thought maybe... anyway...

[Doc] Wheres your other half?

Virus: -walks over and sees the other two- Oh did I miss something?

[Lie] - Shit! I asked him to take me over to the island so I could check on the others! He's still over there!

[Steve] Hello Virus, how are you feeling? Doc told me you were on the roots.

[Doc] Maybe, maybe not. Lies randomly teleporting apparently.

[Lie] - I seem to teleport every time I sneeze...

[Doc] what the..... seriously?

[Lie] – Nods

Virus: Er.. yeah I have been -is close enough to show off a pair of cat ears on his head-

[Doc] are you ill? Maybe allergic to something?

[Steve] Please don't slap me for saying that's adorable.

[Lie] - Shrugs Virus? What's with the cat ears?

[Doc] -That's interesting.. Hows your hearing with those? Or are they only decorative?

Virus: -faintly blushes and the ears fold back- Side effect....

Virus: and they work good -shrinks a little-

[Doc] It's okay, it never lasts. Each root is an adjustment, it's a slow debugging routine. I can't give you the soup like I did Lie and CP.

Virus: Also everything tastes like fish

[Steve] and it's super cute. You go to the villlage like that you'll have to beat the ladies off with a stick.

[Lie] - Well hey at least your tasting things now

[Doc] Even actual fish?

[Doc] Good point Lie!

Virus: true and yes the fish taste like fish...

[Doc] Would you be mad if I wanted to touch them?

Virus: No... Just nervous I might like it >//>

Virus: -his shirt moves oddly-

[Lie] - Virus? Do you have a tail too?

[Doc] - Okay, then I'll leave them alone. Are you.... hiding somethign else Virus?

Virus: >///> -mews-

[Lie] - Could we somehow turn CP back into a cat just to see which one of them is more adorable Doc?

[Doc] Well I can't promise Cp wouldn't open his big yap, but no one will give you a hard time if you just let it hang out.

Virus: I think the territorial thing would kick in

[Doc] I'm betting Virus would be cuter, without the tentacles. He's more disheveled. I bet you could do great kitten eyes. 

[Lie] - Giggles a little at the thought

Virus: Uh.... -blushes more-

Virus: I am not sure if I can do the kitten eyes thing

[Doc] Mmmm, - is skeptical- But hey. Nothing wrong with a little tail right? Doe and all our kids and CG too. I'd make one myself if I was capable of deciding on a style.

Virus: True.... but uhm.. I do still have the tendrils.

[Doc] That will probably be the last thing to go. They'll either shrink, change in consistency to match your natural flesh and become part of your actual body, or they'll just fall off one day like dead leaves. I think it's will partly depend on how much you either want them to be yours or wish they'd just go away.

[Lie] - Suddenly sneezes again and teleports

[Lie] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE WHY!?

Virus: Oop! I will fetch her -tps to get her and bring her back-

[Lie] - Sighs Thanks Virus

[Doc] You'll figure it out. -Hands her a cloth square to blow her nose-

[Lie] - Takes the cloth Thanks, I don't know why it's happening

Virus: I wonder if you caught a cold

[Lie] - Is that possible?

[Lie] - I mean, we are digital

Virus: Well there are bugs and viruses still

[Doc] There are a lot of things I never thought would be possible that happen frequently here. Nothing surprises me anymore.

[Doc] All this outside stuff that gets brought in makes the world... more complex.

[Doc] I can deal with it as long as there aren't any guns.

[CP] - TP's to the group There you are, what the fuck happened?

[Lie] - Sneeze teleports

[Doc] She's learned to teleport, but she's doing it accidently

[Doc] tps Lie back to hir

[CP] - Groans a bit Oh joy, this will be fun

Virus: I think it's cute -purrs-

[Steve] It is kinda funny, I wonder what her range is?

Virus: Oh! now I am curious about that too

[Lie] - I don't know, so far I've had no idea where I've ended up

[Steve] TLOT can only do short hops normally.

[Doc] Growls, -too bad the map markers don't work...

Virus: I know that mod. I could give you the coding for that if you want Doc

[Doc] Hey if you can fix the map in the shrine, go ahead. I doubt anyone really looks at it apart from me, but it would make zeroing in with my farsight a hell of a lot easier.

Virus: I can try -the bi-tail slips out from under his shirt-

[CP] - Finally notices Virus' cat features and starts laughing What the fucking shit Virus!?

Virus: What what what?! -tails slightly poof up-

[Steve] Be nice, it's a side effect. Don't make fun of someone who's sick

[CP] - Still laughing

[Doc] Cool it or I'll give you the same....

[CP] - Calms a little I've already been a fucking cat and I have no intention of returning to that form again

Virus: -annoyed tail flick-

[Doc] I don't have to do that. Only TLOT can reskin like that anyway. But I could make a tail out of pixels and stick it to your butt. So no fighting, okay?

[CP] - I'm not fighting, I'm laughing

[Steve] Does that really work?

[Doc] Yes, if it's clear what it's supposed to be, the coding will adjust to match.

Virus: -flicks ear-

[Doc] If I just made a random shape it would just stick for a while and then probably gltich a few times and fall off.

[Steve] Man those look really flexible... did they replace your regular ears under your hair? Or do you have two pairs? 

[CP] - Cat ears are pretty flexible...

Virus: -moves his hair to the side, showing that the cat ears are the only set of ears he has-

[Lie] - Holds her breath in an attempt not to sneeze again

Virus: and the geezer is right, cat ears are flexible

[CP] - What with the face Lie?

[Doc] Interesting... oh dear.. Lie are you.. allergic to Viruses cat parts?

[Lie] - I shouldn't be, I had no problems when CP was a cat

Virus: I was about to the point that myself

[Doc] Just checking. The dander could be different because of his infection.

Virus: Aw :c -ears droop- I hope not

[Doc] Well you could just wash your tail in the fountain and let her sniff it.

[Lie] - And washing it would help how?

[Doc] No stray pixel can survive a lava bath

Virus: >//> -mews softly- Okay

[Doc] Steps aside and grabs a chunk of netherwort to fiddle with-

Virus: -goes to wash his tail for Lie to smell and goes to her- >//> -blushing even more-

[Lie] - Gently grabs the tail and strokes it It's so soft~

[Lie] - Sniffs and nearly immediately sneeze teleports

[CP] - Gains a massive grin

[Doc] Oh dear...

Virus: >//w//< -and then quickly pouts- Awww :<

[Doc] Tps Lie back to them

[Lie] - God damn it!

[Doc] Well.... I guess you have a couple of options here. You can eat your next root and the cat features will likely go away. Or I can write a bit of immuno-suppressant software for Lie.

[CP] - Or, we could just leave Virus as he is

Virus: -cat growls and then hisses at cp-

[Doc] As adorable a propostion as that is, it isn't helpful. Virus needs to continue his treatment. It's keeping him from turning into Primal so far.

Virus: Wait!

[Lie] - Besides, I don't want to have to stay away from Virus...

Virus: She was with cp when she sneezed and I wasn't bakeneko like before hand

[CP] - But if he has to stay away from you, then he can't get his scent all over you

[Lie] - True, but that could have been just a sneeze, it wasn't the first time I've had this happen

[Lie] - But it is the first time I've sneezed this often in so short of a time span

[Steve] waves a hand- Sorry if this is dumb... but....Could Lie just wear perfume so you don't smell it CP?

Virus: Smell cp

Virus: see if you teleport from him

[CP] - Shrugs and offers his hand

[Lie] - Sniffs CP's hand and nothing happens

Virus: damn

[CP] - Is grinning like an idiot

[Doc] OH! CP, I almost forgot. Speaking of smells... TLOT made several of these with the suggestion that whoever sees you first pass them on. -Gives a small stack of bottles full of light blue slime to CP-

[CP] - Frowns What the fuck are they?

[Doc] Shampoo. He said he he tasted your hair, I don't even want to know what that was about. But it should help.

[CP] - Scowls and goes to throw the bottles in the lava fountain

[Doc] WAIT!

[Doc] at least let someone else have it if you don't want it

[Doc] Soap is extremely hard to code you know.

[CP] - You do realize your just making it more tempting to throw it into the fountain, right?

[Lie] - Sighs CP. give them to me.

[Doc] I just hate seeing things wasted.

[CP] – Why

[Lie] - Just do it

[Doc] It's really nice. Smells like kookoonuts and everything.

[CP] - Fine Hands the bottles to Lie who puts them in her inventory

[Doc] -whispers- maybe you can use it to mask Viruses smell too....

Virus: -tps a small peice of paper to lie saying 'Er.... is it okay I can cuddle you?'-

[Lie] - Nods and then mouths But I might teleport

[Steve] Just looks miffed that CP was going to throw his hubbies gift away-

Virus: -kitten eyes-

[Doc] Dawwww

[Lie] - Catches sight of Virus' eyes Awwwwww

[Doc] I knew he could do it.

[CP] - Growls at Virus

[Doc] Seriously Virus... ladies.... sticks... go get em tiger!

Virus: -quickly blows it off- I don't know what you are talking about >//>

[Lie] - There are several woman over on the island. I'd suggest Clarity for you though

[Doc] Aww come on CP, can't you make any cute faces as a person? You managed it as a cat.

[CP] – Scowls

Virus: Hehheh ^//^;

[Doc] Nope, that's not it. try this- smiles widely. Xe looks like a friendly shark

[CP] - Fuck off Doc

[Doc] Admit it, you love talking shit to me.

[Lie] - Sneaks behind CP and gently rubs the back of his head causing him to purr slightly

[Lie] - At least I've figured out one trick that works on him

[Doc] Cats... they're all cats. Even me. -Sighs with a smile-

[Lie] - So how quickly do you think we could take care of Virus' little cat problem?

Virus: -starts sniffing the air-

[Doc] He just needs to eat another root. It's going to have a different effect each time. It's.... like a rubix cube. Fixing one thing can mess up another, but eventually all the colors will be where they should be again.

[Lie] - Hopefully it won't take too long, I like hanging out with Virus

[Steve] Whatcha sniffing Virus? I know it must be a real cornucopia of pungent garden smells out here.

Virus: -starts doing chittering cat noises as he sees a creeper-

[Lie] - Virus... That's adorable

Virus: -confused purr as he looks her -

[Doc] -whispering to hirself- get it

[Lie] - Doc, you may wanna hurry up with that other root

[Lie] - Virus seems to be losing the ability to speak normally

[CP] – Good

[Doc] He should have plenty on him. I gave him roots and seeds to grow more.

Virus: Oh no sorry I gotten into to cat mode too much there actually ^///^;

[Lie] - Makes another face as she tries to hold back another sneeze

[Doc] It's okay Virus. I make the same noise when I see Doe's bare butt.... Do you have some with you though? For emergencies?

Virus: >.> I uh... left them in my mine ^.^;;;;

[Doc] That's okay, I haven't picked that patch yet. Hang on a sec...

[CP] - Pushes Lie's hand away from his head so he'll stop purring Oh just sneeze Lie, we can always teleport you back

[Lie] - Oh shut up

[Doc] Goes down the little hill and yanks a fat root from the ground and then gently washes the dirt off it in the clear pool beside hir wheat patch.

[Lie] - So Steve, how has TLOT been?

Virus: -tps away and attack the creeper like if it was made from catnip, snuggling the crap out of it-

[Steve] Turns pink- we had a really nice morning. Breakfast in bed too. It's weird sharing a house but I really love our room.

[Lie] - That's good. It is a rather large room too

[CP] - Is snickering at Virus

[Steve] I miss our tower sometimes, but this makes up for it. And TLOT is sleeping really well since we're actually underground instead of just blocking the light out a little bit.

Virus: -the poor creeper struggles to get free but virus noms on it and snuggles it fiercely some more-

[Steve] I'm almost glad the Testificates always have a few petty gripes for me to tend too. I feel a bit useless sometimes otherwise.

[Lie] - Before she can respond sneezes again

[Doc] comes over the rise and sees Virus, xe laughs so hard xe almost drops the root.

[CP] - Okay, would it be appropriate to put her on a leash now?

[Doc] No.

Virus: -high on creepernip and sees Doc. He then scrambles and flees in hyperness-

[Doc] Oh for the love of....

[CP] - But it would help keep her in one place!

[Doc] Actually no, I think it would make her glitch. I have no idea what happens when you put leash on something and then teleport it.

[Doc] Steve could you, ah...?

[CP] - Grumbles and folds his arms

[Steve] Yeah, I'll follow him. -Takes the root-

Virus: -snuggle bombs another creeper-

[Steve] Is just watching with his mouth open -

[Steve] Hey, uh, Virus?

[Steve] You okay there buddy?

Virus: -ears full alert and stops, looks at him, pupils wide-

[Steve] Is a bit taken aback. - It's just me! Please don't pounce me!

[CP] - Sighs Well, I should probably find Lie

[Doc] Please. Unless you want me to do it?

[CP] - Nah, I'm kinda curious as to where she ended up

[Doc] By all means then. Make haste to your fair lady in distress.

[Doc] Grins like a smartass

[CP] - Scowls at Doc before teleporting

Virus: -goes into pounce mode, tails wiggling-

[Steve] steps back. He has his armor on but he's still concerned.

[Steve] Virus.... I'm not a creeper... be cool okay?

Virus: -snuggle bombs him-

[Steve] AAAAAAAAA!

Virus: -nuzzles him fiercly now-

-There's a sound of teleporting like a distant enderman coming closer-

[TLOT] Steve? What the hell!?

[TLOT] Virus! Get off my husband!

Virus: -purring-

[TLOT] Notices the cat features

Virus: -tails poofs and scurries away-

[Steve] Whimpers- Virus is a lot bigger [and heavier] then him

[TLOT] Are you okay?

[Steve] He mistook me for a pile of catnip I think.

[Steve] -gives TLOT the root- Doc said he needed this. But I'm not sure how urgent it is. I think he's just high from this most recent glitch.

[TLOT] Okay, I'll take it from here. You go home. -Kisses him passionately-

[Steve] swoons briefly and then does as he was told.

[CP] - TP's back with Lie

[Steve] Comes staggering back with a big dumb smile on his face

[Doc] Well?

[Steve] Virus pounced me and TLOT took the root and chased after him.

[Doc] Then what's that face for?

Virus: -snuggles bomb another creeper-

[Steve] Just love....

[CP] - Puts Lie down and watches Doc and Steve

[TLOT] Is torn whether to be worried or laugh his ass off.

[Doc] Ah, you're such a romantic. But I can't say a word. I'm sure I look the same when my darling Doe shows up.

[CP] - Sooooo, Lie's got a pretty long range on her teleportation, I found her beyond the human village...

[Doc] -blinks- That's actually really impressive. I wouldn't be suprised if you learned to seed-hop too.

Virus: -noms on the creeper again-

[TLOT] Virus.... please... hahahhahahh

[TLOT] -can't breathe hes laughing so hard-

[CP] - So, any luck with Virus yet?

Virus: -stops and scambles to his feet watching TLOT-

[TLOT] grins, are you gonna pounce me now Virus? you and I have never really wrestled before....

[TLOT] Gets down low in imitation of Virus.

Virus: -mews-

[TLOT] Prrrrewow?

Virus: -grins and wiggles his tails-

[TLOT] Makes a happy noise and shakes his ass, trying not to giggle.

Virus: -tps right up to his face and then boops him on the nose, purrs-

[Lie] - Where is Virus anyways?

[TLOT] Takes off his helm and bumps heads with him-

[TLOT] swats playfully-

[CP] - He can stay like a cat for all I care, just so long as he stays away from Lie

[Doc] That's rude CP...

[Doc] You can't keep Lie from having other friends anyway....

[CP] - Does it look like I care?

[Lie] - I'm just learning to ignore him when he starts talking like that

Virus: -tackle glomps him and wrestles him, nomming his neck-

[Doc] That's not a bad idea actually.

[TLOT] tickles Virus- and gets a bit shaky.

[TLOT] Okay! Maybe don't chew my neck! It gets me a bit too excited!

Virus: -isn't ticklish and continues-

[TLOT] Bunny kicks Virus- [not too hard]

Virus: oof! -rolls off and gets back up on all four and arks his back, grinning, hopping towards him, still in play mode-

[TLOT] Just not my neck okay... it's.. sensitive..

[TLOT] Hops over Virus, taunting him playfully

Virus: -glomps him and noms his shoulder-

[TLOT] Dammit! why aren't you ticklish?!

[TLOT] rolls over and takes Virus with him. Both tumble in the grass.

[CP] - Lie come here, let's see if we can's figure out some of your other abilities

Virus: -noms him some more and then grooms TLOT hair-

[Lie] - Why now?

[CP] - Sighs Just give me your hands

[Doc] Is watching with a critical eye.

[TLOT] Shivers because it feels a little too good. - Ahhhhhh! This is torture!

[TLOT] Dissolves into a fog and emerges as a little gold-colored cat. He wiggles out of Viruses grip and runs a few steps away to compose himself.

[TLOT] -grins hugely- Dude... I'm a married man you know.

Virus: -goes into pounce mode again and tails twitch-

[TLOT] Come on big guy, you think you can catch me? - scampers back towards Doc's castle-

[CP] - Places Lie's hands on top of his and concentrates, sparking a small flame into her hand

[Lie] - Involuntary squeak

[TLOT] Is parkouring off trees, graves and pumpkins to entice Virus to chase him.

Virus: -goes for the chase and tps after him-

[TLOT] blinks in and out as he moves.

Virus: -suddenly the last tp he isn't seen anymore-

[TLOT] ah darn...

[TLOT] scampers back into the garden and up Steve's armor like a ladder to perch on his head.

[Steve] Hey! I'm not a tree!

[CP] - Slowly removes is hand, trying to see if Lie can hold the flame

[TLOT] Leans over the front of his skull helm to give his lover a tiny lick on the forehead.

[Doc] You think she's a fire brine? Seems more like a water type to me. Or light...

[CP] - I don't know, but worth a shot

[Doc] You're being cute again....

[CP] - Scowls at Doc

[Lie] - Shakily holds flame before it shifts growing taller until it's become a red flower

[Lie] - Uummmm... Explain?

[Doc] Or Earth.....

[Lie] - Is really confused

[CP] - Shrugs I don't know why it shifted into a flower

[TLOT] Runs his tongue across one paw and smooths his ears with it. - She's plant oriented. An earthy brine...

[Doc] But is it a flower? Or did she just reskin the fire?

[CP] - No idea, see if it sets anything on fire

[Doc] Pulls out a small white cube and skewers it on a sugar cane before holding it near the flower. It turns brown almost instantly. - that is one hot flower...

[Lie] - Doc, did you just roast a marshmallow?

[Doc] Eats the small cube- Yep. I have more. Do you want some?

[Lie] - Yes please, I'm surprised it did that though, it doesn't feel hot at all

[CP] - Pokes the flower Hmmm, I wonder...

[Doc] Pulls out a small stack and gives some to Lie. - You should see the thing we used to make them...

[CP] - Pulls out a piece of coal and holds it near the flower. The flower consumes it

[Lie] - Okay... Now it seems to be radiating some sort of power

[Doc] Marshmallow sounds like a plant, so TLOT thought they should be grown... Holy.... what the Nether?

[CP] - Try planting it

[Steve] Away from the other plants please...

[Lie] - Kneels down and gently pushes aside some dirt so she can plant it a small ways from the other plants

[CP] - Hey, Doc, this is just a hunch, but could you spawn a spider near the flower?

[Doc] Um.... hang on.. Steve, you have your sword?

[Steve pulls out his sparkling enderpearl sword, and stands ready]

[Doc] Gets a spawn egg and taps it near the flower before stepping back-

Spider calmly sits there for a moment before screaming in pain as it catches on fire from the flower -

[Doc] Looks really horrified-

[CP] - Congrats, you made a flower that can kill mobs

[Steve] That smell! Uugghh

[Doc] ......

[Doc] Do me a favor and take that one with you. And only plant them in pots in case they spread like mycelium.

[Lie] - I don't feel the power coming off of it like before. I think you have to feed it in order for it to work

[CP] - Reaches down and pulls flower out of ground

[Doc] Somehow that's almost worse...

[Steve] Looks stricken, he's afraid for both his brothers and Flickrs creepers-

[CP] - This will be interesting to experiment with

[Doc] Looks really unhappy- if it attacks hostile mobs, it may attack brines as well. They are technically hostile.

[Lie] - It didn't attack any of us before you spawned the spider, maybe because it technically was created by brines?

[Doc] Yes, by just one brine- you. Did you feel like you had any control over what it was attacking?

[Lie] - No, but it wasn't just me, it was CP's fire...

[Doc] But surely you'd care if one of those set poor Karen on fire because she wandered into your space?

[Lie] - But of course! She's such a friendly little creeper!

[Doc] The flower doesn't know that.

[CP] - What if we could get these to grow in the Nether? We could make defended paths

[Doc] It's like a.. gun turret.... -shivers-

[Steve] Is holding TLOT - why would anyone want to go to the Nether anyway?

[CP] - Because it's fun to watch humans suffer there?

[Doc] Irregardless, I think this is a very bad idea. We may not control the mobs, but some of them defend us. We can't just leave traps for them laying around.

[Steve] They better not hurt my brothers...

[Lie] - I'll see what I can do about them Doc

[Doc] Please do. And confine your experiments to controlled spaces, just in case.

[Lie] - I will.


	26. Making Do Making Up Making Out

[Lie] - Has put the burning flower in her new green house

[CP] - So, should we experiment with other things? See what else you can make?

[Lie] - I'd rather not right now. In fact I think I'll go to the library

Virus: -tps after stealing numerous of fishes and lands on Cp's shoulder (Have fun with a full grown man nearly the same hieght as you cp!)- Merow?

-snuggles-

[CP] - Stumbling slightly FUCKING NETHER VIRUS! GET OFF!

[CP] - Boots Virus outside

Virus: MEROW

[CP] - SHUT UP ASSHOLE!

[Lie] - CP? Who are you yelling at?

Virus: -hisses and spits at him,m swatting at the air-

[CP] - None of your business Lie. Weren't you going to work on expanding the basement?

[Lie] - Frowns at CP

[CP] - Snarls at Virus

Virus: Mrrrreeeeoooowwwww -spits again-

[Lie] - Is that Virus?

[CP] - Why do you care, he can't get near you without you teleporting

[Lie] - CP, be nice to him

[CP] - Slams the door shut on Virus

[Lie] - CP! Goes and opens the door Hey Virus, you still mostly cat?

Virus: meow? -sits-

[Lie] - Oh Virus, I would pet you, but you'd make me teleport

Virus: -ears droops-

[Lie] - Damn it Virus, stop looking so cute, your making this harder!

Virus: mew

[CP] - I'll throw him in the bay for you if you want

[Lie] - CP no

Virus: -kitten eyes- mew?

[Lie] - Unintelligible squeaky noises

[CP] - Tp's behind Virus and grabs the collar of his shirt Alright, kitty's going for a bath

Virus: -enxtends tendrils and hiss-

[CP] - Shrugs and tp's to above the bay with Virus before dropping him into the water

Virus: -tps ontop of Cp's head-

[CP] - GAH! YOU FUCKER!

Virus: -bites his head-

[CP] - Scowls and tosses Virus Oh just go take a bath already!

Virus: -tps again-

[CP] - Growls God damn it Virus!

Virus: -digs his claws into his shoulders-

[CP] - OW! MOTHER FUCKER! Can be heard across the server

Virus: -bites him several more times and tps down beside Lie and nuzzles into her leg-

[Lie] - Yelps a little and gets a quick pet in before she sneeze teleports

Virus: -pouts-

[CP] - Damn it Virus, now I have to go find her!

[CP] - Tp's off to try and find Lie

[CP] - Finds her fairly deep underground and tp's her back to the house

[CP] - Now do you see why I told you to get lost Virus?

[Lie] - CP, stop being mean. I'm not even sure if he fully understands what's being said to him

Virus:, -grooms his ear-

[Lie] - Seriously Virus, stop being so cute!

[CP] - I have an idea.

[CP] - Grabs Virus and tp's to Doc's dropping Virus off in the deepest parts of the lab Now stay

[Stevie] - Is nervous I swear, I heard my brothers voice just a little while ago...

Virus: merrrow =_=

[CP] - Shut the fuck up Virus

Virus: -tackles him and noms on his neck-

[CP] - YOU LITTLE FUCKER GET OFF!

Virus: -noms him again-

[CP] - Growls in warning

Virus: -stops nomming his neck and starts grooming his hair now-

[CP] - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!

Virus: -ignores him-

[CP] - Pushes Virus away and into a wall

Virus: -growls and hiss-

[CP] - Grabs a lead and loops it around Virus' neck before tying it to one of the iron bars above the guardian's tank Now stay there you little fucker!

Virus: -tps out of it and on cp's shoulders again

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE KNOCK IT OFF!

Virus: mew

[CP] - Virus, I swear I will murder you if you don't get your fat ass off of me RIGHT NOW!

Virus: -purrs with his perch-

[CP] - Wisps of smoke start coming off of him

Virus: -paws at the smoke-

[CP] - Punches Virus in the face

Virus: -yowls and starts attack him again-

[CP] - YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

[CP] - Grabs Virus by the neck STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!

Virus: -angry yowls and claws him across the face-

[CP] - Winces a bit as a little blood trickles down his face

Virus: -angry hiss

[CP] - Narrows eyes I'm going to fucking murder you...\

Virus: -growls and his tails flicks-

[CP] - Growls back

Virus: -hisses again-

[CP] - Lunges at Virus, inadvertently knocking a few things over

Virus: -tps and pounces on Cp again-

[Doc] Could you please not fight in here? I have a lot of breakable things you know. I mean I'd prefer you both chill the fuck out but take it outside at least.

[CP] - He was outside... And then he made Lie teleport again

[Doc] He's not making her do anything. She's allergic.

[CP] - Other than constantly being around her place you mean?

Virus: -nomming on cp's leg-

[Doc] and Virus is working through a rather extreme side effect here give the man a break

[CP] - Growls at Virus and kicks him off

[Doc] Besides you just have to know how to handle these sitautions... calmly.... -produces a creeper head and tosses it slowly up and down-

Virus: -yowls burying his face in pain-

[Doc] Drops it and races to Virus

[CP] - OH NOW YOUR MAKING NOISES OF PAIN?!

[Doc] Are you okay?!

[CP] - Is fuming

[Doc] DON'T KICK CATS

[CP] - HE'S NOT EVEN A CAT!

[Doc] getting pissed now-

Virus: - tails are floofed up and he scambles away hissing, as a shimmering redstone blood drips from his nose-

[CP] - Oh please, I didn't even hit you that hard

[Doc] Tries to head him off but gently.

[Doc] It's okay Virus. Let me see

Virus: -hisses again arching his back, tendrils out and tails straight in the air, trying to make himself look bigger like a real cat would-

[Doc] Sits on the floor. Shhh

Doe: -comes out from the fish tank with swimming gear on-

Doe: -takes mask off- What the shit is going on here?

[Doc] CP kicked Virus

[CP] - He started it

[Doc] He's on my shit list now

Virus: -still growling, blood still trickling- Mrrrrrr

[Doc] is genuinely worried and upset, -awww Virus...... can't you even speak to me?

Doe: -holds the guardian and pulled its tail, using the lazer to cut through the iron bars- I'll fix it later I promise. -hops out-

Doe: -shakes like a dog splattering goo and water near CP-

[CP] - Takes a step away from Doe to avoid getting splattered

Virus: -his tendrils retract but still growling and tails flicking slightly at the tip-

[CP] - Scowls at Virus

Doe: CP remember you are worse than him when you're a cat

[Doc] Scoots a bit closer to Virus and holds out a hand tentatively

Virus: -arches his back-

[CP] - Yeah, but I wasn't human sized jumping on peoples shoulders!

[Doc] Is minimizing eye contact but staying close. Xe tries making a small purring noise. [It's a stored .wav file]

[Doc] He's lonely, he just wants some attention

[CP] - Well then you can fucking give it to him, but it ain't coming from me!

Virus: -relaxes some, giving doc a very wary and defensive meow-

[Doc] mew?

Virus: Merrrrrowwrrrr

[Doc] Preeww?

Virus: mrrrr.... -relaxs a bit more but remains watching him intently as he lays down on his stomach-

[Doc] Gets down very low and gets a little closer

[CP] - Mutters Short little fucker

Virus: -low hiss-

[Doc] Shrinks a little- You're not hissing at me, are you Virus?

Virus: -tails flick-

[CP] - Tp's back to Lie

[Doc] Are you mad at me? I'm only trying to help you.

[Lie] - Where's Virus?

[CP] - Left him at Doc's

Virus: -paws at his nose, smearing the blood-

[Lie] - I hope you didn't hurt him...

[Doc] Pulls out a small cloth and offers it to Virus.

[CP] - lightly ruffles Lie's hair He's fine

[Lie] - Some of Virus' dandruff was on CP, thus, SNEEZE TELEPORT!

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake!

Virus: -flinches seeing the cloth out of the corner of his eye and looks at him conflicted, before curiously inches towards him-

[Lie] - Pops into Speve and CG's room

[Doc] Takes a chance and reaches over to dab at the blood

[Lie] - Well, at least this time I know where I am...

Virus: -scurries back, arching his back once more and floofing his tails once more- !??

[Doc] flops- Aww Virus, Do you want the creeper head? Would some creepernip calm you down?

Virus: -mews warily now-

[CP] - Realizes what caused Lie to teleport and goes to change his clothes

[Doc] Lays down on hir back and holds the head on hir chest, while watching Virus from the corner of one eye.

Virus: -paws his noses and sneezes, sending a bunch of blood splattering on the floor and on himself-

Speve: ...? -looks up from patting his rabbit-

[Lie] - Heh, sorry, didn't mean to intrude. I accidentally teleported

Cg: -in the other room-

[Lie] - Nervously looks around

[Doc] Sets the creeper head aside. -Virus... Please talk to me.

Virus: merow >^< -paws at his nose some more-

[Lie] - Pokes head out of doorway to see if anyone else is around

[Doc] Gets a little closer.

[CP] - Starts teleporting around to try and find Lie

Virus: -lays down on his stomach again -covering his nose as it bleeds more from the sneeze-

[Doc] Tries to pet Viruses hair gently.

[Lie] - Steps out and starts going down the stairs

Virus: -flinches at first but starts purring with a hint of chiming mixed in-

[Doc] Does that make you feel better?

Virus: -mews softly, purring still-

[Lie] - Oh, hey Doc aaaaand why is Virus bleeding?

[Doc] growls - Cp kicked him

[Lie] - Scowls Just out of curiosity, if I punch him out of anger, it will cause a lot of damage, right?

[Doc] Yeah.... you might cave his face in. And if you kill him outright theres a chance he might respawn with some permanent disfigurement. So as angry as I am unless you want him to look like a pug, maybe don't do that.

[Lie] - Oh I wasn't planning on punching his face...

[Doc] I guess if you don't want to have kids...

[Doc] WAIT THEY MIGHT EXPLODE

[Lie] - He told me Virus was fine...

[Lie] - And I care right now why?

[Doc] I presume you would like to have sex with him at some point?

[Lie] - Starts blushing

Virus: -gets up slightly and puts his weight into doc, giving him a 'kitty hug' -

[Lie] - I would help clean Virus up, but then I'd teleport...

[CP] - Is starting to worry since he can't find Lie

[Doc]- is hugged- It's okay Lie. It won't be the first time I've cleaned glowing blood off my coat. I can handle this.

[Lie] - Sits down on the stairs

[Doc] pulls out a fish- I hate to make you feel weird when things already aren't so great, but have a peace offering anyway.

[Lie] - You may enjoy this Doc, CP actually caused me to teleport when he got back to my place

Virus: -nabs the fish and starts eatig it-

[Doc] He had dander on his clothes I bet...

[Lie] - That would explain why...

[Lie] - And at least this time I ended up someplace I recognized

[Doc] There you go. -Pets Virus nicely despite being slightly squished by him

Virus: -purring as he eats it. Once he finishes it again he paws at his nose-

[Lie] - Virus really is adorable like this

[Doc] Yeah but I feel bad. At least CP could use the sand blocks to communicate. He seems incapable or at least unwilling.

[Lie] - Scowls at the thought of CP, still not happy with him

[Doc] Looks closer- I think his nose is broken. Somehow I think what I'm about to do is going to get me killed...

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Doc] Reaches up as quick as a snake and moves Viruses broken septum back into place.

Virus: -yowls and tps from sight-

[Doc] Flops back to the floor- well that could have gone better... or worse

[Doc] Covers hir face- and growls in frustration-

[Lie] - Here, Doc, let me help you clean up a bit

[CP] - Finally tp's to Doc place again,deciding to ask Doc to pinpoint Lie

[CP] - Doc? Think you could pin point Lie for me?

[Lie] – Ahem...

[CP] – Ooohhhhh...

[Lie] - You told me Virus was fine...

[CP] - AND HE WAS!

[Lie] - You managed to break his nose!

[CP] - Like I said, he was fine!

[Lie] - CP, that's not fine! That's not fine at all!

[Doc] Michael......

[Doc] You know.... if MOD has no time for you...

michaelgno1: tp's to doc's place  
"Yes doc?"

[Doc] TLOT would love to have you as a servant. He does like you quite a lot and he's afraid of you falling under bad influences

michaelgno1: "Really... He's just very busy with his own stuff."

[Doc] Making you a full brine would be a formality at this point but he could do it for you without pain as well....

[Doc] And you're always welcome on the server. It can be home if you wish...

[Doc] Plus if someone hurt you he'd happily tear their head off.

michaelgno1: "It's just restrictions in my coding that he made. I don't know what will happen if it's lifted."

[CP] - How is that not fine? It's just a broken nose!

michaelgno1: "And I don't want it messed with either - his code is within me and could make me lose my memories and my sense of self."

[Lie] - Groans You are completely missing the point

michaelgno1: "The pain i could care less about, I would like it done properly if the time ever comes."

[Doc] There's nothing I can't fix Michael, and me and TLOT working togeather; we can break any other brines restrictions.

[Doc] Define properly?

[Doc] All brines are different.

[Doc] You are unique, you deserve a unique solution.... a singular honor

michaelgno1: "I just don't feel comfortable if someone else is tampering with it. One time long ago i remember breaking it myself to get away from this crazy-brine who loves torturing people."

michaelgno1: "It was excruciating pain, I got really tensed up and full of anger."

[Doc] I could teach you how to fix it yourself. Or TLOT could teach you, we're both hackers of the highest order.

michaelgno1: "Eventually I got tired and everything went dark."

michaelgno1: "When I woke up i was back to my normal self and never went back."

michaelgno1: "Doc it's not broken, more like a safety measure. A precaution, to protect me from getting out of control."

michaelgno1: "Maybe one day but not now... Hey do you hear CP?"

[CP] - Has been eavesdropping

[CP] - What is it kiddo?

michaelgno1: turns to see him  
"Hey CP sir!"

[Lie] - Grumbles and turns away from the boys

[CP] - Hey yourself, need anything?

michaelgno1: "Doc wanted me over."

[CP] - Ah, actually they probably don't want me here right now

[Doc] Nah, I don't care. Michael doesn't want my help. -scuffs a boot on the floor.

[Doc] You aggravate me CP but you're not unwelcome in my house.

[Lie] - Hands Doc a water bucket Here, you're still covered in Virus' blood

[CP] - Good to know

[CP] - Anyways Michael, fair warning, Lie currently doesn't want anyone on her green house since she's apparently working on some rather fragile things

[Doc] Xe slips off hir gloves and armband and takes off hir coat. Theres only a very tight tank top underneath - and dunks it in the cold bucket-

[Doc] Thank you Lie

[Lie] - Your welcome

michaelgno1: "Green house? Okay."

michaelgno1: "Hey Lie, how have things been?"

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, alright I suppose. Currently allergic to Virus though

michaelgno1: "Because... He's that Cat? Your allergic to cats?"

[Lie] - Shakes head No I'm not allergic to cats, but something about his dandruff in his current state causes me to sneeze and teleport at the same time

michaelgno1: "Random teleports... Ahh that sucks, you could end up anywhere."

michaelgno1: scratches his hair  
"Hope it doesn't last too long..."

[CP] - Snorts She's actually got a good distance to her teleportations as well

[Lie] - Nobody asked you to comment CP

[CP] - Does it look like I care?

michaelgno1: "Looking at the two of you argue..."

michaelgno1: smirks  
"It's like your both made for each other!"

[Lie] - OH NOT YOU TOO!

michaelgno1: "Hm?"

michaelgno1: "I'm just saying Lie, you like him and you know it."

[Lie] - Hides face and grumbles

michaelgno1: chuckles

[CP] - Well she's not denying it this time...

[Lie] - Blushing furiously YES! YES I AM! THIS IS IN NO WAY AN ADMISSION!

michaelgno1: "I heard someone had fun with her..."  
gazes at CP

[CP] - Smirks And I heard from a certain mad scientist that you had a little rondez-vous with a sectorbrine

michaelgno1: "What?"

[Lie] - Incoherant noises and she blushes harder and hides her face

[Doc] Looks up suddenly with a shit-eating grin-

michaelgno1: turns to glare at Doc

[Doc] Don't blame you really, he's a hot peice of Brine

michaelgno1: "How do you know about Sectorbrine? He just really likes me that's all."

[Doc] -smiles wider-

[Doc] i know all kinds of interesting things....

michaelgno1: "Though the neck chain was certainly... Interesting."

[Doc] Well you do like to serve. It seems a natural assumption that you might enjoy it in... other ways.

michaelgno1: "He said it was a kink, well if it makes him happy why not."

[CP] - Uses Lie's head as an armrest Yeah, collars and leashes can be rather useful when controlling some one

michaelgno1: "But it felt really awkward doc."

[Lie] - CP... Get your arm off of my head

[CP] – Nah

[Doc] Well yeah, you were dressed at the time. Naked is much more comfortable for that sort of thing. -adjusts top-

[CP] - Smirks Haven't done that with Lie yet...

[Lie] - AND WE WON'T BE!

[Doc] It's not appropriate until your partner consents to it CP.

[CP] - Grumbles So you keep telling me...

michaelgno1: "DOC!"

[Doc] Wouldn't you rather have what you want offered to you in grace then have to steal it and fight to keep it?

[Doc] looks innocent, [is not] What?

[CP] - Growls Shut it Doc

michaelgno1: huffs and crosses arms

[Lie] - Seriously, please don't give him anymore ideas

[Doc] It's just a simple question. Doe is very open to my rather... eclectic tastes. But I would never continue a scene if he asked me to stop. It builds trust and makes for a much healthier relationship.

[CP] – Snarls

michaelgno1: "That demon took Lie's memories and kicked me out."

[Doc] Aww don't pout Michael. I'm not making fun. If you like playing with Sectorbrine you should enjoy it. Let him know what you want now and again, that's all

Doe: -behind him- Heard my name called.

[Doc] He kicked you out at my request.

michaelgno1: "And i'm gone."  
tp's away

Doe: ...-blinks- Am I really that scary?

[Lie] - Seriously CP, get your arm off of my head

[CP] – No

[Doc] - Hugs Doe- You are just scary enough for me. (heart)

[Lie] - And no Doe, you are not that scary

[Doc] Michael is just sensitive about his liasons I suppose. Not everyone is as open about such things as I.

[CP] - That's for certain

Doe: <3 -nuzzles and purrs-

[Doc] Presses way more bare flesh against Doe then the others are used to seeing. Hir skin is very, very pale.

[CP] - Since the idea of Lie collared and naked was put in his head, is now having difficult getting it out

[Lie] - CP... That better not fucking be what I'm thinking it is...

Doe: -picks hir up and spins around a bit and then hugs hir- My kitty~

[CP] - Purrs And what if it is?

michaelgno1: goes to his bed and rests for a while.

michaelgno1: (Almost at work anyway, i'll talk later!)

[Lie] - Shifts uncomfortably

[Doc] My sweet lovebird...- Blushes and melts into Doe's lovely cool grip. Xe cards gentle fingers through Does gooey hair and presses a passionate kiss to his lips.

[CP] - Nuzzles Lie's neck We could leave Doc and their mate be and go have some fun of our own~

[Doc] sneaks a glance at the others before ghosting hir tongue across Doe's lips.

[Lie] - Shaking head Nope, no no no no no no no.

[CP] - And why not?

[Lie] - Because I fucking said so

Doe: um. -blushes-

[CP] - Hums a little I don't think that's a valid excuse Lie

[CP] - Nips at Lie's neck which earns him a small squeak from her

[Lie] - Is very flustered

[Doc] murmurs - You are so lovely Doe- Puts hir tounge just inside the parted lips and sweeps it delicately across hir paramores white marble teeth. Xe drapes hir arms across Doe's shoulders and traces the shape of hir lovers slick wings.

[Lie] - Is trying her best to ignore what Doc and Doe are doing

[CP] - Come now Lie, give in.

[Lie] - Shakes head, fighting back a small moan

[CP] - Presses a bit more, trying to coax noise from Lie

Doe: mn... -purrs-

[Doc] You're doing it all wrong CP, you have to be gentle, like this- runs hir hands over Doe, tracing chiseled muscles through the thin clothing, squeezing, petting and stroking, working them closer until Doe is practially leaning into hir grip and panting lightly.

[CP] - Scowls at Doc

[CP] - Accidentally bites Lie a bit harder than he intended causing her to yelp

[Doc] Pecks a line of kisses along Doe's jaw. - See you're too rough. Your desperation is a turn-off too. when you rush you ruin things. Love is like artwork.... use a mixture of small strokes.... -traces Doe's form in way that makes him nearly prone in hir arms, and then grabs a butt cheek with wilder abadon, wringing a soft moan from hir lover- and be sparing with your.... bolder gestures.

[Lie] - Despite everything her body is quivering slightly from the attention

[CP] - Recedes into a darker corner, pulling Lie with him

[Doc] Grasps Doe's tail and kisses the fluffy tip, earning a little hum of pleasure from Doe. Xe wraps him tighter in the circle of hir arms and presses their nethers togeather. Passionatly cooling and warming their opposite in turn.

[Lie] - Damn it CP, no

[CP] - I think you mean yes Tp's them back to Lie's place

[Lie] - CP seriously! Fucking banana alright!

[CP] - Growls and tightens his grip on Lie, his expression doesn't match his actions however

[Lie] - Frowns CP?

[CP] - Isn't fully aware that he's started crying slightly Why? Why won't you let me?

[Lie] - Why what?

[CP] - Lowers himself slightly Lie, I want to give you so much, but you won't let me... Why?

[Lie] - I... I...

[CP] - His grip tightens WHY?!

[Lie] - Flinches at his volume CP please let go.

[CP] - Loosens his grip slightly Just tell me why...

[Lie] - Fidgets nervously CP, please, I just, I just can't... Please...

[CP] - What is it that you can't do Lie?

[Lie] - Bows her head CP please, I'm just, I'm scared alright? I terrified of what might happen if I let this move forwards

[CP] - What do you have to fear? Have I not been trying to prove to you that I will care for you? Defend you?

[Lie] - Well yes, you have been, but at the same time your still being a giant ass to everyone else. How can I be certain that your old habits from when you first dragged me into the game won't come back once you grow bored of me?

[CP] - Smirks I highly doubt I will ever grow bored of you Lie. Since the very first day I dragged you in you've done nothing but surprise me and exceed my expectations. As for the others, well I don't really care.

[Lie] - But you should CP, that's what makes me believe that you will eventually grow bored of me and revert back to your old habits. I don't want to run that risk.

[CP] - Then tell me how to change your mind on that matter!

[Lie] - I shouldn't have to! With how much Doc and the others have been trying to help you you'd think it would be obvious to you but rather it obviously isn't! CP, they may not be the family you've grown used to, but they are your family now. You should treat them as such, and I don't mean like how you treat Steve, I mean like how you treated him before you became corrupted.

[CP] - Is that what you truly want?

[Lie] - For now? Yes.

[CP] - I can try, but I don't know if I can guarantee anything.

[Lie] - Small smile At least you'll be trying


	27. Michael's Master and Cp's Rescue

[Doc] They're a little ... tired right now... can I help you?

michaelgno1: "Oh? Did CP and Lie leave?"

[Doc] Yeah..... it could have gone better I think. [the conversation between CP and Lie] 

[Doc] It's not my place to force them together. But I wonder if she knows that he could actually die from the pain of rejection alone?

[Doc] He'd have a fighting chance if he'd just stop being such a dick to everyone.

michaelgno1: "About their relationship?"

michaelgno1: "How have things been with you and Doe?"

[Doc] Gets a big stupid grin - I love Doe. They're so thoughtful and funny, and usually up for whatever weirdness I want to dish out.

[Doc] Somebody finally likes my quirks instead of just tolerating them. (heart)

michaelgno1: Being "needed" for pretty much every warcraft event doesn't help either.)

[Doc] Darling! -flops-

michaelgno1: "Really... Well ok."

[Doc] whines- what are we going to do with CP? I keep trying to give him hope and Lie just takes it all away again.

michaelgno1: "He's new to it... Give it time?"

[Doc] I know he's a dillhole but we have to do something.

[Doc] I'm afraid he'll give up and go back to the same old crap.

michaelgno1: "About them being together? I think they need time to adjust."

michaelgno1: "CP just had stuff done to him and Lie became a brine."

[Doc] I don't even know why she hates being touched...

michaelgno1: "Maybe after a while things will go smoother."

michaelgno1: "Maybe she's in a bad mood?"

michaelgno1: feels CP's presence and TP's to him

[CP] - Snarls What do you want Michael?

michaelgno1: "Hey, are you alright?"

michaelgno1: "Doc's been bothering me recently..."

[CP] - Slams his fist into a nearby tree, shattering the block

[CP] - Does it seem like I'm alright?

michaelgno1: "No..."  
goes quiet

[CP] - Mutters to himself Stupid fucking woman ugh...

michaelgno1: "... Lie teleported again didn't she?"

michaelgno1: sighs

[CP] - No she didn't, she's being stubborn and annoying though

michaelgno1: "So i noticed earlier. Been in quite a foul mood..."

michaelgno1: "Wonder what's bugging her?"

[CP] - Scoffs Who knows, although her foul mood earlier was because of fucking Virus

michaelgno1: "He's turned into a cat i know that much. What the hell happened to him, he doesn't seem to be in control either."

[CP] - I kicked him and broke his nose, it pissed Lie off

michaelgno1: "No offense on Lie sir but i don't like her shouting at me."

[CP] - Lie shouting? What the hell are you doing? She hardly even does that towards me

michaelgno1: "She shouted earlier when I made that remark about you two liking each other!"

michaelgno1: huffs  
"Someone doesn't like talking about stuff..."

[CP] - Oh, that. Yeah, that seems to be one of the few subjects which causes her to raise her voice. It's mostly her just getting really flustered, nothing to take personally

michaelgno1: "Virus annoying you again? That guy does it way too often, it's starting to get annoying for me as well."

michaelgno1: "Almost like he's out to get you or something!"

[CP] - He's mostly upset because of how I go about dealing with Lie. Although I doubt he'd be so interested if the two of them weren't "friends"

michaelgno1: "Yeah i see your point..."  
ponders about where TLOT might be

[CP] - The talk has calmed him down a little

michaelgno1: "Hey you haven't seen TLOT or his Steve by any chance?"

[CP] - Scoffs Nope, been a little too busy with my own shit

michaelgno1: "Doc's been saying stuff and I want to go see him about it. He makes me feel uncomfortable."

[CP] - Well he is the most powerful Brine on this seed

[CP] - I wonder... Starts muttering to himself

michaelgno1: "Hm?"

michaelgno1: tilts head, confused

[CP] - Shakes head It's nothing really, just trying to figure out how to appease Lie

michaelgno1: "Well... How about getting her something that she likes?"

michaelgno1: "If you want to be together she needs to be happy with you..."

[CP] - I was considering releasing all the humans back to their world, but your suggestion seems easier

michaelgno1: "What you said just there, she seems to care a lot about them."

[CP] - Yes but it would take a lot of energy

michaelgno1: "Try to make her happy, sometimes you won't like it or it may be hard work."

michaelgno1: "But it will be worth it to make her happy for you won't it?"

michaelgno1: "Can I help you with this task in anyway if your going ahead with it?"

[CP] - I don't know yet, I'll need to think it over

[CP] - Releasing the humans also means having to avoid anything BEN may have set up to trap me in the cyber dimension

[CP] - Frustrated noises

[TLOT and Steve are both standing in the Post Office in town.]

[Steve] Did you see this? Why are they bothering to have a box for this one? 

[TLOT] I think the better question is why did they declare a mooshroom mayor in the first place?

[Steve] Those things creep me out.... makes me not want to eat mushrooms at all.

[TLOT] That's fine with me, you know they give me terrible gas. And the mushrooms here are weird. Doc says they're safe for the soup with both of them together. But eating the red ones alone will cause damage and eating just the brown ones wil make you... see things.

[TLOT] Squeaks open his trunk and laughs- Awww we have such nice friends. They want to look out for you my lamb.

[Steve] Why? Whats in there?

[TLOT] Someone left us a full stack of slimeballs and a single block of packed ice. I guess for sitting on afterwards. 

[Steve] Blushes and titters happily

[TLOT] You could give Speve a run for his money when you make that face my love. - gives him a little kiss

Virus: -had tped ontop of the post office, meowing in pain-

[Steve] That sounds like a cat... a big one!

[TLOT] I'll check on it. - goes outside and looks before tping onto the roof. -Virus! What happened to your face!?

[Steve] Climbing onto the low roof from the wall- what the?! Were you fighting with Cp again? Gods he's covered in blood

Virus: -pawing at his nose because of the stinging pain of having it put back into place-

[TLOT] Gently takes his hands- Let me see that. How did you end up with a broken nose? 

[Steve] Is it set? Be careful if it's not, he may hurt you if you put him in more pain

[TLOT] It seems fine, but I bet it still hurts. And he either murdered a pig or it just bled like a stuck one.

Virus: -rests his head on TLOT's hand, looking unhappy-

[TLOT] - I know this is rough on you. Nothing wrong with being a cat, but being one that can't communicate is miserable. 

[Steve] Did Doc know this would happen? 

[TLOT] - Specifically? I doubt it. Webroots are odd and they do different things depending on what you're trying to fix. Sometimes you have to eat a lot of them to clear a system. And fixing one thing may mess up something else. But I have faith that this will work, we just need to be patient.

[Steve] Then if the next root will clear the current glitch; I think we should give him another one. He seems miserable.

[TLOT] Agreed, but he may fight me. He ran away last time. But eating it will at least fix his nose since they're made to clear errors. [And it's certainly not supposed to look like that!]

[TLOT] Virus? Even if you can't talk, I'm pretty sure you understand my tone. I need you to trust me, and just eat this. -Produces the same fat green root he offered the day before. It looks like a large green turnip.- Please?

Virus: -lifts his head and looks at it. Poking it with a curled hand- Merow?

[TLOT] Gently uses his pixelbind to break a small chunk of the root off. And holds it near the other brines mouth with two fingers. - Come on big guy. Eat a bit for me. You'll get your voice back I'm sure.  
Virus: -goes to sniff it but snorts up blood and starts coughing-

[Steve] Pats his back gently. -It's going to be all right Virus, here. Do you want some milk? You're probably pretty dry. -sets down a bucket of milk- something to wash it down

Virus: Mew? -slowly starts purring and nuzzles the both of them-

michaelgno1: waves and leaves CP alone, returning to the town

[TLOT] Bumps his lip with the peice- come on. we miss your voice. Come back to us.

[Steve] Pets Virus- 

Virus: -looks at the odd food and takes it--

[TLOT] There you go. Eat up. -Joins Steve in petting his hair.

michaelgno1: comes across the three of them by the post office  
"Hello guys!"

michaelgno1: "I see you found Virus... Is he alright?"

Virus: -paws to get the rest of the webroot-

[TLOT] offers it gratefully and sits back on his heels to give the other brine a bit of space.

[Steve] He's dealing with some side effects of the debugging Doc is running on him.

[TLOT] It's such a bad infection we have to do this in stages so he isn't glitched or hurt.

Virus: -purring contently and gets up on all four. He walks over to Michael and rubs into his leg like a cat would do-

michaelgno1: "Yeah i saw it over at Doc's place."

[Steve] talking mentally to TLOT- 'Did he eat it?'

[TLOT] 'I don't know, I hope so. I'm worried about him'

michaelgno1: "CP was there as well, he punched his nose because Virus was annoying him again..."

[TLOT] Takes a deep breath, briefly flaring his tiny nostrils in annoyance.

michaelgno1: pets Virus's head

Virus: -mews at Michael, nuzzling him more and pushing more of his wieght into him-

[TLOT] Still seems like a rather extreme reaction seeing as he's pretty playful like this. I really hope Doc didn't see. They tend to overreact when people are mean to.... cats.

michaelgno1: starts getting nervous at Virus  
"Uh... Sir he can't help it can he?"

[TLOT] Not really. He's just acting like a cat. It could be a lot worse. He could be imitaing a hostile mob instead.

[Steve] Maybe just sit down on the roof? Before he pushes you over?

Virus: -continues to nuzzle him, adding more of his weight into him-

michaelgno1: teleports a very short distance away from virus and sighs  
"That's better..."

michaelgno1: "Oh! Sir II've actually been wanting to talk about Doc, are you busy with Steve?"

[TLOT] Looks at Steve, who giggles sweetly. -smiles- Not currently no. What's on your mind Michael?

Virus: -sits down and meows, before he start hacking again-

[Steve] Tries to comfort Virus. - Do you have a hairball? Just let it out man. You'll feel better.

michaelgno1: "Well... He was talking about making me a full brine..."

michaelgno1: "But i don't want doc touching my code at all."

[TLOT] I feel like it would be a formality at this point, but I'd be honored to help if you're asking for it.

michaelgno1: "I'm actually a bit scared."

[TLOT] Can I ask why you don't want Doc's help?

[TLOT] All transitions are scary, that's natural. I don't think you realize how close you are already

michaelgno1: "Well knowing doc he will look at everything and end up doing something to my code that i won't like."

[TLOT] Does MOD know of your wishes? It might make you a free agent.

[TLOT] that's a bit unfair, don't you think? Doc isn't trying to hurt anyone.

Virus: -hacks up a tiny static snow blob and his cat like features start to glitch-

[Steve] Look! It's working!

michaelgno1: "No, he offered it to me if my master ever... Well... Vanished or disappears."

michaelgno1: looks at Virus

Virus: Merow?

[TLOT] That would make sense. You'd be your own man. And if helping out makes you happy you could continue as you have been even as a full brine.

[Steve] Rubs Viruses back supportively-

michaelgno1: "Sir my master's coding is a part of me as well. I just don't want doc tampering with it, my memories could disappear or I could lose my sense of self."

[TLOT] Chuckles- You know that Doc can copy and back up our personalities right? we are digital after all.

michaelgno1: "But... I don't want to hurt anyone."

[TLOT] and I can see all the peices just looking at you.

[TLOT] why would you hurt anyone Michael?

Virus: -rolls over and puts his full wieght on Steve, purring loudly-

[Steve] is a little smooshed. But hugs him anyway. He gives TLOT a small thumbs up to let him know he's okay.

michaelgno1: "Incase I lose control and start attacking anyone... I was told it would be like a new herobrine, full of anger and hatred."

michaelgno1: "And i've always been free to do what I want sir. I'm bound to the herobrine who created me and I serve the others under his words."

michaelgno1: "He offered to let me walk free and I wanted to stay with him."

michaelgno1: "Don't want to betray my master by failing his brothers now would I?"

[TLOT] Looks hurt.- A new brine might be angry at the start if his making was painful, like a Steve following an attempted deletion by Notch. Or hate might change and glitch them out of some trauma. But some of us were born like this. I was made lonely Michael. I wasn't cruel at the beginning. I agree with Doc whole in hearts- we're not monsters.

[TLOT] Growing in your own power is not failing anyone. Nor is being free.

[TLOT] But if finishing your transformation would ease your soul; I would walk you the last few steps of the way.

[TLOT] And if you wish to stay as you are and your MOD vanishes. I would be honored to be your master.

Virus: -Gets up quickly again and starts hacking some more-

michaelgno1: "I..."  
falls backwards, sitting on the ground

[Steve] Just lays their catching his breath-

michaelgno1: "Sir... I just don't want to be alone..."

[TLOT] You won't be alone. I'm here. The others too. You're wanted, and this is home if you wish it to be.

michaelgno1: "No it's not like that. I don't want to be alone, with nobody to look up to."

michaelgno1: "Notch was my god until he decided to throw me away."

michaelgno1: "Into this Minecraft world."

[TLOT] You ask us all the time what we want Michael... perhaps it's time to decide... what do you want?

[TLOT] Notch is a fool. You'll get no argument here

Virus: -spits up a huge blob and loses his cat features completely- Huh? -blinks-

[Steve] YAY! Virus! Buddy! How do you feel?

[TLOT] Scatters the glob of bad code into pixels that despawn-

Virus: confused as hell.... Why does my nose hurt?

[Steve] -playing dumb- it was broken, should be okay now. Whats the last thing you remember? 

Virus: getting distracted by a creeper and that is it

[Steve] You were nuzzling it. You went full cat for a while. Not physically like CP but mentally it seems.

Virus: Oh... Heh... That must've be entertaining

[TLOT] You were being pretty cute. But you lost your ability to speak and we were worried abotu you. How do you feel?

michaelgno1: hears Virus but is deep in thought

Virus: Mostly confused. I didn't annoyed anybody too much did I?

[TLOT] sadly- You seem troubled Michael. Has no one ever asked you what you wanted before?

michaelgno1: "Sir... Thing is, ever since i crossed paths with my master i've never felt happier. That empty feeling I had for so long was filled when he took me in, watching my power grow and putting more trust into me. By now you could consider him a farther to me."

"If he ever did vanish I would need a new master to look up to. I just can't go back to how it used to be, my life was miserable without him..."

[Steve] Nope. I thought it was pretty funny. But you are a bit... big to pounce on me.

Virus: Oops sorry!

[TLOT] I understand. Everyone should be so lucky as to have someone who makes them feel loved and trusted. But you said you feared MOD leaving you. Is there something going on with him that this is a possibility? Or are you simply fretting because you're worried that something might happen irregardless?

[Steve] It's okay. I'll live. You seemed to really want the contact. TLOT won't smack you around if you just want a hug from either of us. Just saying. We know you're lonely.

michaelgno1: "He's been really quiet alot sir. I go to check on him but sometimes he's not in the mansion. It concerns me."

michaelgno1: "You could say that - yeah I do worry."

[TLOT] what about your connection with him? Can you... call for him somehow?

michaelgno1: "Normally yeah but there's been times where he doesn't respond."

[TLOT] have you told him you feel this way? 

michaelgno1: "Maybe he's been asleep?"

michaelgno1: "For whatever reason, I have seen him sleep before."

[TLOT] Brines can sleep.... for years if they wish....

michaelgno1: "He's probably working on another secret project. He had one in his mansion a while ago."

michaelgno1: "Like it was behind a locked iron door"

[TLOT] As if any of us couldn't tp through a simple wall...

michaelgno1: "No i think it's better to think this through a bit more sir..."

[TLOT] I'm not goign to interfere with MOD. I'm happy right here.

[TLOT] I'm just saying it could be more secure.

[TLOT] That's not the point anyway, I wanted to know what you wanted.

michaelgno1: "I want to continue serving you guys, it makes me happy..."

[TLOT] Spreads his arms in an expansive gesture. - Then I can easily accommodate you. You're helpful and polite, and I love having you around. Stay as long as you like.

michaelgno1: "Thanks... Doc said it not me, it was bothering me all day."

[TLOT] Doc is a little weird, but honestly, xe means well.

michaelgno1: "But yeah if I need a new master i'll keep you in mind sir!"  
gets off the ground and back on his feet

[TLOT] Laughs a bit- 'I'll keep your resume on file' huh? - Makes a graceful bow with a little swirl of cloak- as you wish, servant of brines.

michaelgno1: gives a chuckle as TLOT does his bow

[Steve] Is creeping up on Michael-

[Steve] Pounces him lightly and hugs him briefly. - We're always here, whatever you decide. You don't have to be lonely any more.

michaelgno1: "Ahh! Thanks Steve, your pretty nice as well!"

[TLOT] Michael... I'm having a thought...

[TLOT] Would you indulge me by running an errand for me?

[TLOT] I've seen MOD's seed. It seems that it's mostly destroyed, with just a few floating landmasses. I'm guessing he was responsible for it?

michaelgno1: "What? He told me we would protect the server together, why would he destroy his own home sir?"

[TLOT] Well the land is gone! It it just a skyblock seed with other islands too far to see?

[TLOT] Pausing - The point is... am I right in guessing he... killed his Steve? There seems to be one for each seed, by creation or design.

michaelgno1: "He never mentioned any particular Steve to me sir."

[TLOT] That doesn't mean there isn't or wasn't one...

michaelgno1: "He wouldn't destroy everything, it's not like him. He prefers to kill the players!"

[TLOT] I'm not accusing him of anything! I just want to know if you know of a native Steve on that seed?

michaelgno1: "Sorry i don't. There's been many Steve-like players around but nothing specific."

[TLOT] Then we'll do this the hard way...

[TLOT] Michael. this is important.

[TLOT] I want you to go to MODs seed, make a compass. It will lead you to the spawn. Search outward from there and look for a Steve. [Someone with that skin and without a player name over their heads.]

[TLOT] If you find any destroyed houses that look likely, steal a bit of cloth from any beds you find.

michaelgno1: "Okay."

[TLOT] If you find someone you're sure is the one- Steal his shirt. And bring it to me.

[TLOT] will you do this for me?

michaelgno1: "Yes sir..."

[TLOT] Good man. I knew i could trust you. 

[Steve] Just don't... you know... if you do find a Steve, don't kill him just to take his clothes. No reason to make one more fear those eyes.

michaelgno1: "But the server, it can't be destroyed. Before I left to come here it was perfectly fine! What could have happened to it?!?"

michaelgno1: rushes off to check his home

[TLOT] Easy Michael. Maybe my render distance was too short to see the ground.

[Steve] I hope everything is okay. That was one weird seed.

[TLOT] MOD has a really nice floating fortress though.

[CP] - Is off exploding shit in the distance

[Lie] - Has entered the town to buy some stuff

[Lie] - Finishes what she was doing and decides to check her mailbox at the post office

[Lie] - Notices everyone on the roof

irus: Oh hi there Lie

[Lie] - Virus! You're back to normal!

Virus: Yeah I am -faint blushes as he smiles bashfully-

[Lie] - That's great! At least I won't sneeze teleport when your around anymore!

Virus: oh? what do - oh right my dandruff

[Lie] - Yeah, but hey, at least you won't try to teleport onto CP's shoulder randomly anymore

Virus: wait i did that??

[Lie] - A couple of times. You were really pissing him off

Virus: I bet. I am sorry that I lost control of myself like that

[Lie] - It's fine Virus. Shit happens

Virus: That is true. Just glad I didn't try grooming anyone

[Lie] – Actually...

Virus: I did groom someone?

[Lie] - I think you tried grooming CP while he was trying to get rid of you

[Lie] - I'm actually not that happy with him right now

Virus: why is that?

[Lie] - Because he hurt you

Virus: Oh so he is the one the hurt my nose?

[Lie] - Yeah, and then he had the audacity to say you were fine

Virus: Ooo that is not the right way to get your trust

[Lie] - Sighs He just seems to be getting desperate

Virus: Oh uh how does that make you feel?

[Lie] - Honestly? I'm terrified.

Virus: Why is that?

[Lie] - I'm just... Worried. There are so many what if's going through my head that I don't know what to do

Virus: Well what things are scaring you love?

[Lie] - I know he's trying, but I part of me is scared that he'll revert back to what he was if he grows bored of me.

[Lie] - Or what if it's all just simply an act

Virus: I see. Hmm if he didn't feel so jealous or easily aggrovated by me I would suggest eitehr one of you to be staying at my place

[Lie] - That's true

[Lie] - I just don't know what to do anymore

Virus: Well Doc and TLOT might have some suggestions

[TLOT] Stops kissing Steve. His partner gasps for air, and his face is all flushed. - Sorry I wasn't paying attention. Hi Lie.

[Lie] - Hello TLOT

[TLOT] Fixes his lovers hair - How are you?

[Lie] - Alright I suppose. Not entirely sure what to do about CP though

[TLOT] Why, what happened?

[Steve] Or is it just the usual nonsense?

[Lie] - I suppose mostly just the usual nonsense Rubs her neck where CP had accidentally bit her the previous night

Virus: ... you got a bruise there Lie

[TLOT] That you do, did you give him a nibble? Or did he take one?

[Lie] - Not that surprising, CP bit me again, although I don't think it was on purpose this time

[TLOT] Nothing wrong with a little biting. He's just not doing it right.

[Lie] - That's for sure

[Lie] - Although he did do something new last night, I don't think he was aware of it, but he cried

[TLOT] What?! Why?

Virus: -rubs his chin- I wonder if they were crocodile tears

[Lie] - I don't know, but he does seem to be getting... desperate

[TLOT] Please tell me exactly what happened.

[Lie] - He was trying to make advances again and I turned them down. He just kept asking me why

[TLOT] And that's why he cried....?

Virus: -locks his fingers behind his head and close his eyes- well in my opinion he needs to grow up, but meh it is my opinion

[Lie] – Yeah...

[TLOT] Lie... have you decided how you feel about him yet?

Virus: it sounds like she is conflicted

[Lie] - I'm still not sure. I can see that he's trying but with everything that happened its... Difficult to let myself just start trusting him

[TLOT] What I'm asking is... do you want him? Because in his own stupid way. He's offering himself to you.

Virus: ! Oh hey S-... Steve. How long was I in cat mode?

[Steve] About two, maybe three days?

[Steve] Long enough to violently snuggle most of Flicker's creepers

Virus: Well at least I didn't eat any

[Steve] Thankfully. Flicker would have been very sad. I know they respawn if they explode but no clue otherwise.

[Lie] - I'm really not sure TLOT. Every once in awhile he does something that makes me seriously consider it, and then he goes and does something absolutely asinine

[TLOT] Then I pity him.

[TLOT] Because he only has eyes for you.

[TLOT] And if you do not want his affections. You might as well find a deep hole to put him in and cover him up. Because he's done.

Virus: Maybe turn him back into a cat again?

[TLOT] sits down sadly, Steve sits beside him and puts an arm around his shoulders. - that would almost be less merciful since he'd still remember being human shaped for a long time before the memories faded away entirely

-Sudden spamming of messages in chat box-

[Lie] - What the hell?

Virus: ?

[TLOT] What the nether?

[Lie] - Wait, those names... It's the other humans CP dragged in!

Virus: .... Yep he's desperate

[Steve] It's better then sending flowers at least...

Virus: I guess

[TLOT] Just looks at Lie hopefully. He thinks CP is an ass, but not so much that he'd want to see his hearts broken.

Virus: -yawns-

[Lie] - Frowns Wait, CP hasn't re-entered the server yet...

[In the chatbox][Doc] THANK FUCK THAT'S OVER WITH.

[TLOT] Are you sure?

[TLOT] Wait, why did he leave? Did he have to dump the people out bodily?

[Lie] - Look at the chat, it show's him entering and exiting with each human, but after the last one he didn't come back in

[Lie] - I would think so, he had to physically reach out to pull us in

Virus: -tps to the ground and starts walking off to his home with his hands in his pockets. Obivously not impressed with Cp's desperate actions-

[TLOT] Feels a cold chill - I can't get him if he's out there and needs help. Only Doe and their children can physically leave here.

Virus: The old man could use a time out anyways to think

[Lie] - Could we at least ask them to see where he is?

[TLOT] actually angry- Considering that his former housemates may be out for his blood, I don't think that's called for at all!

Virus: -stops- Fine fine. I can access the net to peer through the computer screens to see where and who he is doing on the other side okay?

[Steve] Please do that for us, Virus.

Virus: I will do it for you guys. Not for him -disappear in a flash of lightening for once-

[Lie] - Is actually a little worried

[TLOT] I really hope they didn't catch him...

[Lie] - Starts pacing a little

[Lie] - Hopefully in his haste CP didn't accidentally dump Stevie and Alexis out either

[TLOT] That would be very annoying for them. I can't even imagine how that would work.

Virus: -glitches back in with patches of frost and ice on him as well his eyes are more sunken- F-found him -sounding low-

[TLOT] You look terrible! Where is he?

[Lie] – Virus!

Virus: in Ben's game... with two others as well as ben himself.... I need help..

[TLOT] – FUCK

[TLOT] Well at least it's a game DOOOOOOOCCCCC!!!

[DoctorF tp to Herobrine[TLOT]

[Doc] What! Whats going on!? Why are you screaming in the chat!?

[Lie] - Spawns a blanket for Virus

[Doc] VIRUS? Whats going on?! Seriously?

[Lie] - You saw CP removing the human's, right?

Virus: -mumbles- He's in Ben's game... With Ben and two other beings

Virus: I need to read more of the net....

[Doc] Only as names leaving. I wasn't sure of much else. I was... preoccupied..

[Doc] BEN....? That %^#%@!(

[Doc] What kind of game is it? I'll fuck it up myself.

[Lie] - CP took them back out, he was moving so quickly, guess it was to avoid BEN

[Lie] - Majora's Mask is a rpg I believe. You play as Link in order to save a town

[Doc] Wait..... -makes a horrible face- I'm forgetting someone. Hang on...

Virus: -nodding to Lies response-

[DoctorF tped away]

[Lie] - Has one of the creepiest moons of any game ever as well

[Doc] Tps back with a familiar face in tow.

[Herabrine] Cracks knuckles- so are we playing drown the moron again?

[Lie] – Hera!!

[Hera] LIE! And..... Oh lovey! Your eyes! - takes her hands- I'm so proud of you sweety!

[Lie] - Blushes a little Th- thanks

[Hera] I might even get a little emotional when we're done wrecking shit

[Lie] - Right, what are we going to do about CP?

Virus: Warnig... one strangles and the other can freeze you .... God... I hate being immortal

[Doc] Why are you asking? We're goign to go get him right?

[TLOT] Wait...

[Lie] - I meant what's the plan?

[TLOT] As much as it horrifies me to propose this... Lie is this what you want? You have a chance to be rid of him entirely. And I wonder if it would be better to let them execute him then watch him wither slowly and crumble to dust under your cold indifference.

[Lie] - Tenses up I... No, he doesn't deserve either of those fates. As annoying as he can be he is growing on me a little.

[Lie] - And who says they'd execute him? He's powerful TLOT, as are pretty much every brine, I don't think they'd give up such an asset so easily

[Doc] There's nothing those try-hards can do that I can't unravel, I know how to extract the poison now. But I think we could use some firepower too. [typing in the chat] Hopefully he's willing, he's been avoiding me.

[Lie] - Who are you calling Doc?

Cg: -appears in a burst of flames- Hm? What?

[Doc] Thank you! What on the seed were you doing? It rang forever.

Cg: .... -covers his flour covered hands behind his back- Tending to Speve 7_7

[Doc] Awww. Look.... one of our own needs rescuing. I'd love your help.

Cg: oh?

[Doc] I have a great deal of cold and wet .... things... that sorely need to be set on fire.

[Hera] We could use the contrast. I'm ready to break some shit.

Cg: -minor 'fwoosh' is heard as he burns the flour off behind his back before bringing them back to his front and crossing them- So what am I missing here?

[Doc] we're going to go to a different game and break everything. CPs former family snatched him. I intend to teach them what happens to cretures who think they can use use a brine.

[Lie] - if I remember correctly, in the game there is an item which can reverse time, that should be a priority to destroy

[Doc] What does it look like?

[Lie] - I think it's an ocarina, a small musical instrument

[Doc] I mean I intend to break the game itself, but I can prioritize

[Lie] - We wouldn't want them immediately undoing anything we do

[Lie] - Hera? Did CP tell you anything that might be useful when you went with him to kill BEN before?

Cg: -looks at Virus who has been quiet this entire time- Is he gonna be okay?

[Doc] Lie is staying here. Her. TLOT and Steve can look after him.

[Lie] – Understood

Cg: Alright, but I would need help to leave minecraft

[Doc] Laughs darkly- I can do that for you. So what's the game again? [pulls up a small DOS display and starts typing]

[Lie] - Majora's Mask, you'll be looking for a haunted version

Virus: -gives him everything about the game in a simple zip file-

[Doc] Easily done. [Grabs the display like a bit of foil and crumples it into a mass of pixels. Xe stands on one foot then the other and wipes the clump on hir heelplates.]

[Doc] You know what I'm doing TLOT. Please clean up the mess afterwards.

[Lie] – Mess?

[Doc] Okay guys, time to break some basic rules... Hera? You take one tail, Cg... haha, you get the other.

[Hera] Takes a hold of one half of Docs tailing coattails.

[Doc] Scrapes hir feet, it makes a glitchy interference around hir shoes.

Cg: -grabs the other slightly unsure what his methods are-

[Doc] hold on tight, we're going down!

[Doc begins knocking blocks out from under hir at a furious rate dragging the other two straight down a one block hole right behind hir. The stone rushes by with bits of dirt as they fall faster and faster. Until the bedrock breaks and they tumble into the void.]

Cg: -yelps in a squeaky surprise-

[There's a moment of squeezing like suffocation and the three tumble onto the grass of a very different looking game.]

[Doc] Yuck. I hate all these complex polygons. It's so uncomfortable.

Cg: This... is... strange

(The creepy pastas are at the top of the clock tower)

[Doc] There's still a ton of glitching around hir boots. - Fuck this place. I'm not even going to wipe my feet.

[Doc] Is leaving a trail of interference. Things are randomly boucing out of postion and glitching into other things as xe goes along.

[Hera] Gathers some water around herself like a translucent shawl and looks around.

Cg: -just flicks his tail- The air here is more humid

Cg: are we near an ocean or something?

[Hera] Oh yes... I can taste it. - water is gathering in puddles around her feet as if she were standing on marshy ground

[BEN] - Senses the intruders to his game and grumbles Oh great, more interruptions

[Doc] Shall we grief?

[Hera] Oh yes... lets bait them into the open! CG?

[Doc] Are you... game?

Cg: -summons a fire ball- I can set the town on fire

[BEN] - Hey Silver, mind making it more difficult for anybody to get up here?

[Silver] - Nods and begins to freeze the clock tower over

[Doc] grins widely. You take the right side of the street, Hera on the left, and I'll work on the code underneath...

[Hera] draws water from everywhere, the houses on her side begin to crumble as the ground turns to soup under them.

Cg: -throwing fireballs to the right side homes-

[BEN] - Looking out over the town Ah, don't you love the sound of screams Herobrine?

[Doc] Stomps hir still electrified boots. The world is breaking up around hir. Pixels chunking off things as they clip, despawn and flicker wildly with lighting errors.

[Doc] Lets see if I can....

[CP] - Scowls at BEN and is restrained to the ground by heavy algae covered chains

[Lightning chases like a blanket of electricity across the sky and strikes the tower with a deafening boom.]

[BEN] - Flicks the ocarina to his hand I wonder how surprised they'll be if I repair the town right now?

[BEN] – Shit!

A little of the ice crumbles away-

[Doc] Hugs hirself.- Ah the love of the storm! It still works everywhere! I feel so cherished.

Cg: -the homes that are set aflame, he intensifies the heat and starts to melt the stone-

[Doc] Puts hir hands on the base of the frozen tower. -oh this will never do, it's too cold. Lets heat things up. [Xe takes out a scalpel and slits open the seam on hir left pants leg]

[BEN] - Places ocarina to his lips and begins playing, beginning the process of reversing the damage Doc and the others had inflicted

[Doc] Notices- OH we get to do it again! Hera! Bring me a big wave this time!

[Hera] My pleasure!

-The tide is rising-

[BEN] - Oh don't tell me that bitch you brought to the manor is here Herobrine!

Cg: ? -flies up- I don't want to get wet!

[Doc] Good thing you can fly then, stay by me! Turns up hir glitch, the discoloration on hir leg is glowing blue hot. - Come on CG, Lets fire it up.

[Doc] Xe lays hands on the tower and the ice slides away under hir fingers

[Silver] - Sends out waves of depression causing the emotion to rise everywhere

[Hera] Ohhhh! Shivers in masochistic delight. - Such pain..... I love the taste of that!

Cg: Sure thing! -starts blowing white hot flames to the tower, but stops- What was that? -more so confused-

[Doc] I feel dark, and emo. Just makes me want to break mor shit but with metal accompaniment.

[BEN] - Red? Anything you can do?

[Doc] Somebody break out the BlutEngel!

[Red] - Maybe Readies a noose

Cg: -shakes it off as he remembers he has his speve again, back to normal-

[Doc] -Sings- "Reich mir die Hand, unsere Welt wird brennen.  
Der Zweifel und die Angst werden im Feuer untergehn.  
Reich mir die Hand, unsere Welt soll brennen,  
unser Stolz und unser Blut in alle Ewigkeit vereint."

Cg: now where were we?

[Red] - Tosses noose down over the edge of the tower, snagging Hera and pulling it tight

[Hera] Turns to water and slips under the rising tide.

Cg: oh right the tower -starts spitting white hot flames again-

[Red] - Scowls and retracts noose to aim for a new target

[Hera] Starts guiding the waves higher around the tower like a cone from the sea.

[BEN] - Shit, that bitch is with them!

[Red] - Think the song of unhealing would work on them?

[Doc] Still singing- But can't be seen- Die Vernunft und dein Verstand sie schwinden,  
du siehst du Welt nur noch in dunklen Farben.  
Für dich hat jetzt und hier die Jagd begonnen,  
das Blut des Schicksals klebt an deinen Händen.

[BEN] - Let's try... Starts playing a different tune on the ocarina

[Doc] Drowns out the music with a voice as loud as thunder - Spürst du die Kraft, spürst die neue Freiheit?  
Geboren aus dunkler Vergangenheit.  
Die Erinnerung an dein altes Leben,  
verblasst im Schatten einer neuen Zeit.

Cg: -shudders- Okay where is that music?

[BEN] - Stops playing Damn it, start getting ready to go back to the manor, we need to get out of here

[Doc] In his ear -Just inside, right ahead of you. - I'm clipped and glitching intentionally

[Doc] Grabs BEN and drives a scapel into his back - Y???o?????u??_???'??re????? ???n???????o????????t?? ????g??o?????????????n_?g???? ????????án?y??????w????h?e?e?_? _???b?u??t????? ???H???????????l???l????

[Red] - Starts opening a way back to the real world

[BEN] - MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

[Hera] rises from a puddle and drives a tentacle of water down Reds throat

[BEN] - Spawns his sword and shield

[Red] – Silver!

[Doc] Grabs the back of his neck with one hand and slides the scapel down his back, exposing his spine

[Silver] - Makes the room too cold for Hera to manipulate more water

Cg: -disappears into flames and reappears closer to the fight- Hey Cp can you spit a fireball for me?

[BEN] - Drives his sword backwards, cutting deep into Doc's leg

[CP] - Opens mouth wide and lets loose a fire ball

[CP] - He's exhausted from moving all the humans and from struggling against the other creepy pastas

Cg: Thanks! -uses it to get up there in a blink- BOOM! -makes the fireball explode to help thaw the ice-

[Doc] Shivers and then smiles. - Suprise. You're not the only sick fuck who likes pain. - Xe bites into Ben with hir razor-sharp teeth and rips a large chunk of flesh from his arm.

[Red] - Scowls and tosses out five small red and white balls spawning five monster covered in blood and decaying

[BEN] - Scowls and bashes Doc's face with his shield

[Doc] Fucker. Good thing my face is already flat. -looks at themonsters- Well that's gross.

The monster begin attacking Hera-

Cg: you gonna be okay Hera?

[Hera] turns her body to water and stands there while the blows pass through it harmlessly.

[Silver] - Is focused on sending suicidal urges to the rescue group

[Hera] I'm good. These things are dumb.

Lie: - One sends an electrical charge at Hera-

Cg: .... -trying to shake that feeling away- …

[Silver] - Zero's in on CG

[Doc] I can taste that as well as any brine. Not bad, but not good enough. I hate other people more then I ever hate myself.

[Hera] gets zapped and slides swifly across the floor, elbowing CG out of the way

Cg: Oof -shudders and looks around- ... -goes to cp, trying to shake off the feeling-

[Doc] Has just started stabbing hir opponent lighting fast, xe's covered in blood and starting to look a little crazy.

Cg: Sorry!

[Silver] - The entities which make up Silvers limbs are reaching for CG to forge a bond to make Silver's tactics more effective

[Hera] Smashes into the monsters with a hammer made of water.

[BEN] - Grunts and does a spin attack, forcing Doc back before bringing the ocarina back to his lips

Cg: -unaware as he focus on getting to cp- Hey man, I am gonna melt you out of these

[Doc] Dashes forward and shoves the ocarina roughly into his mouth breaking his teeth

[BEN] - Muffled cursing, but had done what he needed to do

-Xe's limping but too high on blood and pain to slow down-

[CP] - Careful of Silver's limbs, they can grab you, but you can't grab them

The tower starts trembling as the moon starts to descend on them-

Cg: Huh? -was about to look back but instead gets distracted by the moon- What in the nether?

[CP] - That's not good

[Silver] - Hesitates due to the moon

Cg: Is it getting bigger?

[BEN] - Grinning malevolently Good old Majora, drops the moon on schedule as always

[Doc] It's not good It's amazing L?????_????????????????¯??e?????????????????????¯????????????~??t??????¨´?????^"??????????????_????????s????????_?????????`?? ?????????_????_??_?????´????¨¨?????c????????´"???"??¨?`??????????`??r???_????????¯??¨´~????¨´u?????????????????????`??š???????????????????????¯??^`h??_??????????????`°????¯?????????´?? ??¸¸????????????????^¯???¨??¯?¯´???????t?^???????????¸?????????????´?h????????~??????_?????????i¯???´????????????????????s????????????????????´ ??????????????????_???¨´?`?`??¯°?°??"??´?p??????????_??°??????~??u´?¯??°????¯`?????????????????t???????????????_^???????°???r??????????????_??????´??ï??^?????????????d??????_??????´?????`???´??? ??????????????`´???p?_?????????????^?????l??????????°????¨´????¨´??????a?????????????????´?????`??ç????????¯°???????_???????????e?????????????¯???¨¨´????.?????????????????¯~¯?? ???????????????¯????????´

[Red] - BEN! We need to get going!

[Doc] Coughs up a ball of bad code and hits Red in the face with it like a glitchy snowball

[Silver] - Darts over to Red's side

Cg: -looks back at cp- you are still fire proof right?

[CP] - Yeah

Doe: -goes out of the nearest trashcan in hawaii khaki- Yo wassup-- WHAT THE FUCK

Doe: THE FUCK HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE?!

Steven: -rolls out of the nearest trashcan- ?!!

[Silver] - Is very concerned about Red

[Doc] Is covered in blood with multiple stab wounds and is laughing wildly like a crazy person. Lighting is dancing over the wreckage of what remains above the rising flood outside

Doe: I thought it was a good idea bringing him to a party to god damn socialize and this is what happened when I was gone

[BEN] - Scowls and begins taking command of the water, shoving it down Doc's throat

[Hera] We need to get out of here! This place is about to get crushed!

Doe: -rolls sleeves and takes the shirt off- hold on to this. -throws it to Steven-

Doe: -looks at the moon- HEY

Doe: YOU FUCKER!! GET BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!

[BEN] - It will only listen to Majora or my ocarina

Cgbrine: -starts spitting the white out flames to melt the chains and turning them into molten metal-

[Doc] Manages to pull off one glove. And pushes hir bare hand against BENS heart

Steven: ??! -looks at shirt- [Why would you need to take your shirt off?!]

[Doc] Smiles even while choking as xe uses hir stored charge to blow an electrical hole straight through BENS torso.

Doe: -takes out a hugeass cannon-

Doe: I'm gonna BLOW THAT FUCKING MOON OFF

Doe: WHO THE FUCK INSTALLED THIS FUCKING MOD

[BEN] - You seem to forget that I know that trick too bastard Crackles with his own electricity

Doe: THAT MOON HAS THE UGLIEST MUG I'VE EVER SEEN IN GAMING HISTORY AND IT PISSED ME OFF!!!

[BEN] - Mod? Oh no, this is my game

Doe: -blasted it off anyway-

Doe: -he didn't know BEN was there-

[BEN] – NO!

[Doc] Reverses the flow and starts sapping BENS power instead.

Cg: -helps cp- can you teleport?

[BEN] - Grunts and stumbles a little

[CP] - I don't think so

[Doc] Is at 16 hearts- out of 30

Doe: -blows the cannon- now. Time to ask what's going on. -teleports to Doc- Yo DOC WHAT'S UP WITH THE-- WHAT THE FUCK

[Doc] Xe's using everything to drain BEN but is also running out of air

[BEN] - Stabs at Doc again with his sword

Doe: -grabs BEN's face and pretty much throws him off of Doc-

Cg: I got Cp Doc

Doe: What the hell is going on?! Did a virus happen?? What's with all these mods?!

[Doc] Falls down, spitting water and coughing up bad code

Steven: -stumbles out of the trashcan and looking around- [...why does this always happen to me.]

Doe: -pats hir back- easy.

[BEN] - Laughs a little Neat trick, should probably learn that one for myself

[BEN] - Is down to about two and a half hearts

[Doc] - Mutters - Die Welt wird brennen...

Doe: Hang on.

Doe: -throws water balloon at BEN- SIT THE FUCK DOWN!!

Doe: anyway. -turns back at Doc- Potions?

[Doc] -coughing-

[BEN] - Yelps and jumps away from the balloon

Cg: .... -throws a fire ball to the ground and uses it to teleport back to the ground with Cp-

Doe: -hands Doc a healing potion-

[Doc] P????????´l?`??????????????a¸??????s????¯?¯??e??????`?¯? ??????????t?_????????a"???°"k??????_???e??????????? ????????m??????????? ??????°°??h????"?o??m????~??`~?????_???¯?.?????????¯?.?°`??¨´.????????.?¨??????

Doe: holy shit alright hun -carries Doc and teleports away-

[Hera] Chasing CP- wait for me!

Steven: ....? -looks around-

Cg: Er... did we just get left behind Hera?

Steven: ...? -spotted Hera- [You're the female Brine!]

[Hera] And you're the retired one. How the Nether do we get out of here?

[BEN] - Growls as he stands and turns on Steven

Steven: -runs over to her- [we're not back home huh..?]

Steven: [I can teleport us back home.]

[BEN] - You don't... I will kill all of you

Cg: Uh... guys? -points to BEN-

[Hera] Kisses him- then you better do it. Fuck that guy anyway

[Hera] Have fun getting crushed

Steven: -stares- [Uh... ah... O-Okay.] -logs off the game with Hera-

Doc mun: [WHAT ABOU CG?!]

Lie mun: (AND CP!)

Cg: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! -spitting red flames-

Steven mun: (I THOUGHT THEY TELEPORTED AWAY ALREADY

Doc mun: faceplam

Steven: -comes back- [I AM SO SORRY]

Cg: -annoyed pissed off look-

Steven: -runs towards them and grabbed them both before logging off-

Cg: -burns Steven's clothes off-

Steven: -spawns in the original spawn of the seed and falls over-

Steven: -gets up- ...-looks down- ....

[Hera] also looks down

Cg: That's for forgetting Cp and I

[Hera] well then...

Steven: ....[can I have new clothes?]

Cg: Also that is not a worm Hera

[Hera] Um duh.... how young do you think I am?

Cg: I dunno

Steven: ...-shivers-

Steven: -sneezes- …

-a sticky sweater falls on him-

[TLOT and Steve appear, one being carried by the other.]

Steven: ...?

[CP] - Groans a bit before glitching a little

Virus: -emo virus is laying on the ground, getting covered by plants-

-and there is a pretty hard whack on CG's head-

-and a lot of angry tappings-

Cg: -yelps and spits more red flames- WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!

Steven: -wears the sweater- ...?? [What is this made out of?]

[TLOT] we saw Doc come back.... we were afraid you were in similar shape!

[Lie] - Gives everyone a once over

[Steve] Steven! Why are you... pants-less?

Steven: [My clothes was burnt--] -a sticky pants lands on him- ????

Steven: [Is it raining pants??]

[Steve] Sigma, you beat me too it....

[CP] - Kinda passes out

[TLOT] Scoops CP up.

Steven: -wears it too- ...it's not bad.

Cg: -still fuming- SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!

[TLOT] come on, we shouldn't be out here. It'll be dark soon. -Starts walking back to the castle

[Hera] Snickers.

-another smack on his face-

CG: FUCK YOU -spits more flames like a flame thrower-

[Lie] - following TLOT Hera? You coming?

-the tappings cease-

 

[Hera] if you don't mind, I'm going to go wash some of this stink off. If Doc is home. Xe's alive. That's good enough for me. That one is harder to kill then a digital cockroach. It's been fun. Ciao.

Steven: [Yeah, take care.]

Cg: -is trying to find the person who hit him twice now-

Virus: -still emo on the ground-

[Steve] takes CG's sleeve and tugs it gently

Stephan: -runs over to them- Steven!

Steven: -turns at him- [Stephan!]

Stephan: Are you okay?? That mannequin just kidnapped you and--

Cg: -was about to spit flames at him but swallows it down in time- Y-yeeah?

[Lie] - TLOT... Do you think he'll be alright?

Stephan: ...uh... -looks at the others-

Steven: -goes over to look at CP- [...I really don't know what's going on but... better keep him warm.]

Steven: [Brines love warmth. Well, most of them.]

[Steve] Come on, let's go inside. Thank you for helping Doc. Xe can be a bit.. reckless

[TLOT] I know I do. We'll take him down to the lab, there's plenty of lava

[Lie] - Is unsure what to do

[TLOT] Are you coming Lie?

Cg: Oh... I just want who ever the nether was hitting to show their face

[Lie] - Uh, if you think it would be of use?

Cg: after that I was gonna head back to Speve

[TLOT] I'm going that way, can you?

[Steve] Races ahead and holds the door open so TLOT can get CP inside

Steven: ... -not sure if he should follow-

Yes you should [TLOT] carries CP through the main rooms,

Stephan: ...I guess the introduction can come later.

Virus: -gets overgrown by the plants-

Steven: -spotted Virus- [???? Isn't that Brian??]

[Steve] Yells for Virus - Come on man!

Steven: -goes over to him and pokes him- [Brian???]

[Lie] - Follows behind TLOT

Virus: mmmmhhh.... -depressed-

Stephan: for a while there he looked like a dead creeper O.O

[TLOT] Takes Cp into the lab and past the big pool down into his own room.

Steven: [Brian it's me, Steven!]

Virus: I know.... -mumbles-

[Steve] Takes the rugs off the gold altar and makes a pad on the floor by the lava pool so TLOT can lay CP down on it

Steven: [I uh... I bring tea.]

[The room is very warm despite it's size, and TLOT tenderly checks Cp's injuries]

Virus: Oh... thanks....

Steven: -pulls on his arm- [come on, god damn it, move!! What are you doing here??]

Virus: I came back... to tell the others about cp.... That is all I am... a messenger it seems...

[Steve] Does he heal like you do?

[TLOT] I don't know

Steven: -keeps pulling- [why are you so down???]

[Lie] - Is nervously twisting her hands, not realizing she's creating a new flower

Virus: I am not gonna find anyone that ... would mean more to me -pulls his arm back-

Steven: ....-looks at Stephan-

Steven: -sits on Virus and smacked him-

[TLOT] Come on Cp, just tell me what you need. I'll make it happen. What heals you?

Steven: [Get a hold of yourself.]

Stephan: ^ ^""

(CP is still passed out)

Virus: Ow... Why did you hit me like that?

Steven: [because you're acting weird!! Wake up!]

Stephan: I don't think that's how it works >.>

Virus: I am awake -frowns and gets up-

[TLOT] Well... I'll try giving him some of my energy. It'll be a smaller amount to drink then a potion. I don't want to choke him.

Steven: [every time I am down, Bri punched me in the face]

Stephan: HE'S NOT A GOOD EXAMPLE!!!

Virus: ......

Steven: [then what am I supposed to do??]

Stephan: uh.... serve him tea.

Virus: -sighs-

[Lie] - Finally notices the pale green flower she created in her hands Oh

[TLOT] Chomps down on his own thumb with a grimace. Then puts it between CPs slack lips so the lava hot blood dribbles down his throat

Steven: [it doesn't help!]

Stephan: give him a hug!!

Steven: .... -gives Virus a hug-

Steven: -and back pats-

[CP] - Coughs a bit as he comes back around Cold...

[TLOT] That I can fix. -Takes his cloak off and slides into the lava before pulling CP in with him and sitting him on the floor of the pool

Stephan: that should work...?

Virus: ..... You don't really mean it

[CP] - Shivers slightly before slouching farther into the lava

Steven: >.>""

Steven: -carries him- [yeah let's go to a picnic.]

Stephan: It's not really a bad idea.

[TLOT] scoops up a double handful of lava and spoons it over CPs head as if to wash his hair with it.

Virus: ?! H-hey what are you doing?

[Lie] - Lays the flower on the ground as she sits down

Steven: [taking care of you!]

Virus: why? you got your brother

Steven: -rolls eyes- [you're lying on ground until plants grow on you. It says a lot.]

Stephan: I just moved in a day and apparently something happened >.>c

Virus: so?

Steven: [So I'm bringing you home!]

Steven: [you're like Stephan after he watched a sad soap opera.]

Stephan: hey!!

Virus: I rather just go back to the dark... and fade away.... some how...

[CP] - The lava is starting to cool since CP's absorbing so much of it's heat

Steven: [anime sucks, he said. Then General Verlossa died and he bawled his eyes out while clutching the TV.]

Stephan: It's just ONCE, ok???

Steven: [Brian seriously, talk to me. What's up with you?]

Virus: can't I just go back to my hole?

Steven: [you don't have a hole.]

[TLOT] Whoah, can't let things cool down, I'll have to chip us out!

Steven: -kicks Doe's door open and activates the secret switch, going down the stairs-

[TLOT] Turns up his own heat and sits close to CP

Virus: -sighs- more proof that no one really pays attention to me....

Virus: I should just leave

Steven: [Have some tea first.]

Virus: I don't want any.

[Lie] - Do you want me to get you anything TLOT?

Steven: [watch some TV.]

Virus: -looks at the door again-

[TLOT] is concentrating, his eyes are hard to look at, - no... I can do this...

Steven: .... -frowns-

Steven: -puts him down- …

The flower Lie just created starts glowing, sending small tendrils of energy towards CP-

Steven: [i thought I get to finally have a nice talk with you... guess you're not in the mood.]

Steven: [I'll see you later I guess...] -rubs the side of his arm-

[CP] - Perks up a little... Just a teeny tiny bit

[Steve] Notices it and scrambles away from it- What the Nether is that!?

[Lie] - I'm not sure, I just made it...

[TLOT] Sounds like something Doc would say....

Virus: you aren't interested in me so what's the point? besides. I hardly ever get to see you anyways -sighs again and then looks down at the ground- I only get people agitated

The flower glows a bit more brightly and pulses more power towards CP-

Steven: ...[I was locked out when I tried to get Stephan to move here.]

Virus: All the more reason I shouldn't bother you. You got someone

[TLOT] what were you thinking Lie.... what have you created there?

Steven: [and what do you mean not interested?? Just because I was gone for a few weeks make me completely forget about people- what]

[Lie] - I... I was concerned, I wasn't even aware that I was making it

Steven: [....what??????]

Virus: Nevermind Steven -shakes his head- I am just a mess anyways

Steven: [I have nobody????]

Virus: No you have Stephan, your brother.

Stephan: -snuck into his room but eavesdropping-

Virus: And sigma too that is looking out for you.

[TLOT] Maybe.... you should give it to him...

Steven:....[Sigma?]

Virus: your gaurdian angel basically

Steven: [who the hell is Sig--]

-Virus was teleported away-

Sigma: -waiting in his room as Virus was tped in front of him- ....

[Lie] - Gently picks up the flower before approaching the pool CP?

[CP] - Doesn't give a response

[TLOT] Moves over to give them some space. - Don't forget Lie, you can get in.

Steven: ...? -a bit anxious- ...[Sigma..?]

Sigma: -sighs- I told you not to say a thing to him.

[Lie] - Kneels down next to the pool and reaches for CP's hand, shuddering as her hand slips beneath the lava Yeah, but I don't think the flower can

Virus: ... sorry -hangs his head low-

Virus: .... I just want to disappear...

Sigma: ...-pats the bed beside him-

[TLOT] Then hold it high, and hold him close, if you can bear his touch....

Sigma: let's hide in this hole for some time.

Virus: but this is your place

Sigma: -raises an eyebrow- This is where I disappear.

[Lie] - Places the flower in CP's hand and lays it just outside the pool before cautiously running her hand through CP's hair

Virus: It's still yours...

Sigma: too noisy outside. Things happen. I'd rather be here.

Sigma: and I don't mind.

Virus: ... I just want out of this life Sigma.

[TLOT] Come on Lie. Join him. He needs more then this old griefers warmth

[CP] - Small purr at Lie's touch as the flower pulses more energy into him. His eyes are starting to actually focus again

Sigma: when things are better for you?

Sigma: the webroots make you better, this place is nice. Doe doesn't bother you anymore.

[Lie] - Hesitates before slipping her legs into the lava next to CP

Sigma: and you want to disappear now?

[Steve] He needs the one thing you don't want to give him...

[Steve] pushes her shoulders gently-

Virus: .... The only thing that change is me... not anything else

Sigma: ....you confuse me.

[Lie] - Slips in making a slightly alarmed noise

[CP] - Immediately grabs Lie into a protective embrace

[TLOT] gets splashed-

Virus: the webroots that doc gives me... They are sort of fixing me... but... I just mostly want someone to call my own....

Sigma: ...you have a huge crush on my not-my-brother-anymore, huh?

[Lie] - Sighs and lets CP hold her

Virus: .... He ain't interested in me.

Sigma: ...I'm not really surprised.

[CP] - Nuzzles into Lie, drawing her closer

[TLOT] He just needs his security blanket to bring him around...

Virus: And you aren't either, and there is no one else

Sigma: ... -looks-

Sigma: ...? -squints- you want me to be interested in you?

Sigma: I thought you dislike me a lot.

[CP] - Murmurs Lie

[Lie] - I'm right here

Virus: Well you don't show any interest in me anyways.

[CP] - I sent them all back...

Sigma: ...are you in need?

Virus:... what? -confused-

[Lie] - I saw, and then you managed to get yourself captured by your former family

[TLOT] That you did. I'm proud of you.

Sigma: Are you having an erection from lack of anyone to have coitus with.

[Steve] It's not his fault. After what they did to Doc, they must be really powerful.

[CP] - I was the strongest of them

[TLOT] But one against many...?

Virus: ...... -face palm- I ment emotionally. As in love not sexual desire you dumb fuck

[Lie] - You really can be an idiot, you know that? You had me... Worried

Sigma: If you call someone a dumb fuck, of course they won't be interested in you.

Sigma: or at least, not showing it.

Sigma: Be a little kinder,

[CP] - It's the only way they could restrain me, I was tired from having moved the humans anyways

[TLOT] The alternative was making them stay, and you didn't want that. He risked himself to please you...

Virus: you presumed I was interested in sex. -huffs- says the one the doesn't talk much anyways in the first place

[Lie] - Sighs and settles a bit against CP's chest And I realize that and I do appreciate it, a lot

Sigma: ...Should I list off all the cases of your blue balls?

Virus: should I list all the cases you were depressed as fuck too?

[CP] - Is more aware now Please, stop pushing me away...

Sigma: How about that time you're looking like you need to fuck and get cockblocked.

Virus: Fine then next time I am horny as fuck I will fuck your face, how about that?

Sigma: Would you be glad to know that I do not give a single fuck.

[Lie] - Sighs I suppose so, but I most certainly am not ready to have sex with you yet.

Virus: -stops and look at him bewilder- What? -cleans his ear- But your an asexual

Virus: aren't you?

[TLOT] Mouths the words -I'm so sorry dude - at CP

[CP] - And why not? Every time I stimulate you your body clearly shows that you want it.

Sigma: ...?

Virus: ..... you don't even know what sexual pleasure is anyways

[Lie] - Shifts nervously and mutters something incoherently

Sigma: …

Virus: See?

Sigma: .... -looks away, blushes a little-

Virus: .... Can I go home now?

Sigma: ...Home where? You said you want to disappear.

Sigma: ....You can borrow my spider lair. It's in the void.

[TLOT] Looks at Lies surface thoughts. - Why is it so hard for you Lie? Why are you so afraid to enjoy yourself?

Virus: ..... Maybe I can find a way to recode a webroot- no wait I should my Lapis sword on myself instead...

[Lie] - Stiffens and starts blushing really hard Uh... Um... Sinks down a little

Sigma: ....

Sigma: ...what can I do to make you stop?

[TLOT] He's offering himself to you. There's so little balance between you. Please don't make him cry for you. I can taste his desperation.

[Lie] - I... I don't really know alright! It just happens...

[Steve] Unless you're drunk... that's sad..

Virus: Why do you even want me to stay?

Sigma: Because you're ill. -stands up and approached him- ...like me.

[Lie] - I just get really nervous...

Virus: You are broken that your sun betrayed you and abused you

Virus: and I am not ill

Sigma: You're not ill physically...

Sigma: you're hurting in there too.

Virus: -static hiss- Just fuck off Sigma

[TLOT] Clambers out of the lava pool and flops on the floor. - Please give me a bottle Steve

Sigma: You're not telling anyone how much you're hurting, right?

Sigma: ...I do too.

[Steve] Squeaks open a trunk and pulls out two bottles of touchie wine. As he walks past he sets one of the bottles next to CP as smoothly as a reverse pickpocketing.

Virus: I gave them all signs of it but they are blind to it! I am nothing more than just a friend to them.

Sigma: Are you really that lonely?

[CP] - Picks up the bottle and gives a small smirk before uncorking it

Virus: Why do you even fucking care? You are fine being down here

Sigma: I know how it feels being lonely.

Virus: Oh do you?

Sigma: I never had anyone loving me. I don't know how it felt.

Virus: That is not loneliness you moron!

[CP] - Dips his finger into the bottle before bringing it up in front of Lie

Sigma: Mistress never cared about me and I live in the void with a silent sun.

Sigma: At least you have friends...

[Lie] - Frowns CP, what are you d- Is cut off as CP gently places his finger in her mouth

[Steve] Throws a leg over TLOT and straddles his husband. He takes a small pull from it before before giving him the bottle.

[CP] - Just taking the edge off for you

Virus: ..... Friends that are blind

Sigma: …

Sigma: and you're going to throw yourself on a blade for that?

Sigma: -comes closer to him-

Virus: To end this vicious cycle of pain but forcing to wear a smile for their sake yes!

Sigma: ... -grabs his face and gives him a kiss-

Virus: ?!?!?!?

Virus: -shoves him off- What the fuck man?

[Lie] - Is already feeling the effect of the wine as she gives a small moan

Sigma: ....

Sigma: ...nothing. -turns away- You may go.

[CP] - Slowly begins the run his hands along her skin beneath her sweater

Virus: No seriously, why the fuck did you do that to me? You only do that to poeple you are in love with!

Sigma: ....-twitches-

[Steve] curls against TLOT as the griefers arms encircle him warmly.

Sigma: I

Virus: You don't even know what love is!

Sigma: ....I'd....

Sigma: rather... do something that...

Sigma: ...I'd rather try for someone who needs it...

Virus: You give it to a lover not someone that needs it

Sigma: I don't have any...

[Steve] Grabs TLOT's cloak from the floor and puts it over himself

Virus: Well obviously

[Lie] - Moans slightly at CP's touches

Sigma: ...I'm just trying to help... -mumbles a bit-

Virus: Try helping yourself before helping others

[Steve pulls the fabric over his head and slides down TLOT's torso, his husband bites off a small cry as his golden pants are quietly unzipped.]

Sigma: I don't need any help...

Virus: Then why are you here?

Sigma: ..... -looks really uncomfortable- …

Virus: Why did you ask for help with your abusive sun?

[TLOT is whispering sweet nothings into his lovers mind as he's softl,y but insistently licked in long slow strokes.]

[CP] - Runs his hands along Lie's legs, eliciting a few more muffled moans

Sigma: ...please don't talk about Theta...

Virus: It's Clear that you are not over Theta

Virus: so until then you cannot help others

[CP] - Whispering Shall we go someplace more private?

[Lie] - Nods, afraid if she opens her mouth she'll make noises she'll regret

Sigma: ....

Sigma: ... -shifts a bit- ...Uhm... I... I'm...

Virus: you are what?

[CP] - tp's the two of them back to Lie's place

Sigma: ...-looks down-

Virus: Well old man?

[Steve Opens his lips to accept his lover, and relishes the feeling of the powerful brine arching into his mouth.]

[TLOT] Notices they've gone- Lets hope we inspired them my lamb...

Sigma: ....fine... -mutters darkly-

Virus: Fine what? I can't hear you old fuck

[TLOT] Though I think a pulse of your power might be in order. Can you take the pressure?

Sigma: Just´ ??k?i??ll ¸?ý?o?u??r?s?è´´l???f?? `?o¸?n ??t?h?a?t?? ?s???or??d`´. ??I? ¸d??´o?n?'??t? ??g`iv?e?? `a? s?h???i?t? ?an?y??m???ó??r??e??.?

Virus: Feh. I am not surprised. -crosses his arms- So weak

Sigma: I'¸?¸m?? ¸?b???e???i?ng?¸? ?n?i??ce?? ??t???o?? ??yo?u¸?? ??an?d? ?¸?yo??u'??r???é j??u??s???t ???b?e?in???g? ??a?? ??p``a???th?e?t?i??c? ??l?i???t?t??l??e??´ ??sh?i??t?,??? ??w??i??t?h ?t??h??ose?? w?o??rds??´ t`?o ?h?ur?t? ??o?t???he?r?s?.??

[Steve] Nods pulling his pants off and hovering over his mate with a slimeball.

[CP] - Helps Lie remove the hardening lava, using it as an excuse to explore her body more

[TLOT] Then accept me my lamb

Sigma: N?o w?o?n?d?e?r? ?yo?u? ha?ve no ?lo?v?e?rs.? ?Th?ey r?ún? ?a?way b¸e?cause ?of how m?u¸ch ?of´ á sh?its?ta?in? ?y¸ou? ?a?r?e?.

Virus: .....

[Steve] Prepares himself quickly as TLOT gathers energy below him.

Virus: Nice to see your real colours

Sigma: Y?o¸u? ?s?peak? so? ´much ?sh?it t?h?at? hurt ?t?he?m? when? ?you aré ?m?a?d an?d? hurt? ?th?em.´ Y?o?u ?s?a?i?d ?th?ey ar?e b?li?n?d, ?ye?t yo?u? ?yo?u?rse?lf i?s? bl?i?nd.? Sto?p ?actin?g? l?ìk?e a vi?ct?im a?nd? GRO?W ?U?P?.

[Steve] Situates himself, and slides down onto the upraised cock with a shuddering groan

Virus: Says the one that hurt Steven how many times?

Sigma: -visibly flinched- …

[TLOT] And now.... release

Sigma: -visibly flinched- ....

[The shockwave of emotion spreads outward like the impact of a bomb from the floor below the lab. All negative emotions flipping to thier opposite in an overwhelming force like being drowned in touchie wine]

Sigma: .....-his eyes turns dim into his glassy magenta- ....

Sigma: ... you hate me. I get it now.

Both CP and Lie shudder as the power washes over them-

Sigma: ...I hate myself too. -frowns, looking really hurt-

Sigma: ...fine. i'm a coward. I'm a loser. I fail all the time.

[The wave races out over the spawn, only petering out as it reaches the now empty village where the humans were.]

[Steve is rocking over TLOT now, singing his pleasure as he's spread and filled with his husband's love.]

Sigma: ....-his eyes water- I'm to blame for my brother's death. I'm a massive failure, for my brother, for Theta, for anyone.

Virus: -grunts-

Sigma: I don't belong.

Sigma: -teleports out of the room- 

Virus: -shudders from the wave- What the hell is that?

\- CP and Lie now having fun times-

Virus: -tps back to his home and goes sitting in his ravine-


	28. Doc Regenerated, Cp Finally Gets Laid

Doe: -goes in with that goopy pruple juice- How are you doing, hun?

[Doc] Everything hurts. I'm not even sure I can walk right now.

Doe: Do you want to eat anything? the kids are concerned

[Doc] No I'll take what you brought. fruit and yogurt is fine.

[Doc] I feel like I should do something with this, but I'm not sure what. -holds up a bottle of stray pixels in various colors, it looks like metal and gem shards-

Doe: ...what's that?

[Doc] I didn't notice because the electrial flow was already knocked out, but my top four hearts literally shattered. This is all thats left.

[Doc] Perhaps we should spread them over the lava pool in the shrine, I hurt for my brines. Make it an offering.

Doe: ...Do you... want me to help you make new ones?

[Doc] There's not much to make. They're just shapes until I turn them on. Would you be willing to fetch me some crystals from the real world so I can try some different materials?

[Doc] Not that I really want you to go away. It's good to feel like someone cares...

Doe: sure. -smiles-

[Doc] Thank you, I knew I could count on you. -without any hesistation- I need four chunks, at least 2x2x2 pixels - Pietersite, Merlinite, black irradiated quartz, and a lump of titanium. Please.

Doe: I don't wanna leave you alone... I can get Effe to get them.

[Doc] I trust her as I trust you. I'm lucky to have you all. My sweet doelings. - lays back with a grimace onto the mound of pillows - if it wasn't for the problem with my hearts I'd just throw myself off the roof and let respawn take care of this mess.

Doe: may I join you? -puts the glass to a side-

[Doc] Please, just be careful of my leg - scoots over- I wonder if the bastard knew somehow that he should stab me there?

Doe: -gently got on the bed- I'm... not sure.

[Doc] I hope he choked on that damn ocarina

[Doc] It's like stabbing a brine in the eye. It disrupts everything. I don't want my glitch fixed since it's actually useful, but taking a second injury over the original one.... Lets face it, I'm a house of cards outside this game.

[Doc] I wonder if Steven felt the same when he lost his eye...?

Doe: ....yeah.

Doe: he blacked out right away,

[Doc] Poor thing.... you said he pulled the others out? 

Doe: -nods- yeah.

[Doc] he's certainly on my to-do list of things to fix.... once I... dammit.

[Doc] I hate being laid up.

[Doc] And I hate making you run around for me.

Doe: being helped once in a while is not wrong...

[Doc] I just don't want to be a burden. I know you're busy. Even with the kids helping you. I kinda wish I could help you, but I don't think I could do it.

Doe: Don't think of yourself that way,

[Doc] I can't help it... I was born to fix things, and your job is a heartbreaker.  
-the bandages around hir leg are starting to smoke slightly-

[Doc] dammit

Doe: ?!

[Doc] I'm not going to be able to keep it covered. The wrappings keep smoldering because it's too hot. -painfully unwinds the cloth around the leg with the glitch and puts it away.

-The patch of oddly colored pixels is now marred with a line of black stitches where xe mended the stab wound- The center of the area is glowing lava hot and xe's propped it up so it's not touching the sheets-

Doe: is it like this when wounded...?

[Doc] Just this one spot. It's a glitch. It's overheating, like... if someone cut all the coolant lines to a reactor. It's delicate, and the bastard chopped right through the middle of it. The only reason I cut open my trouser seam to expose it was so I could turn it up to melt the ice without setting my pants on fire.

Doe: ...i can get you packed ice... they don't melt.

[Doc] Thank you, but hopefully it won't be this bad for long. [And xe doesn't want to risk a short circuit] If I hadn't lost the hearts I could just go through respawn and fix it like that. The system knows what it's supposed to look like.

[Doc] But if I do it with those holes there, I'll just lose the spots entirely since I'm not supposed to have thirty anyway. No, the quicker I can fix my hearts, the quicker I can heal the rest as well.

[Lie] - Finally wakes up to find a peacefully sleeping CP next to her

Doe: ....ok...

[Doc] Traces over the dotted line xe knows is hidden beneath Does shirt. It curves around the shape of Does own tiny, gifted, heart. - Maybe I'll let you put them in for me....

Effe: -comes back with a bag- I got them all! -drops a bag of hugeass crystals-

[Doc] I'd hug you darling, but I still have healing stab wounds in my chest. You're the best daughter I could ever wish for.

[Doc] eyes glitter as xe sorts through the stones. Xe throws down a bucket and begins picking pixels off a chunk of black crystal and pitching them into it. - I know they'll despawn, but it feels wrong to throw them on the floor.

Effe: will you be okay dunkle? :c

[Doc] I'll be better much sooner with you and your mom helping me. Mig and Joy as well.

[Doc] Finishes shaping the black quartz and passes it to Doe -just hold it for a bit until I finish them all. Okay?

[Lie] - Tries to get out of bed only to find that CP has a rather firm grip around her waist

[Doc] Quietly picks the merlinite and the pietersite chunks into their proper shapes as well. The Merlinte is a lovely mottled black and grey and the tempest stone is a wild swirl of blues, golds and reds with a chaotancy that sparkles in the torchlight.

Doe: -held it gently, waiting-

[Doc] Xe passes the other two hearts to Doe before picking up the lump of titanium. Xe regards it thoughtfully before pressing it against the red-hot wound. The metal turns a molten red and Doc pats it into shape as well

[Doc] I think you already know what to do my love....

Effe: -whimpers and teleports away-

[Doc] That's for the best. You know this sort of thing is very intimate for me. - Xe's coat is still bloody and torn, Doc is only wearing shorts and a tank top.-

[Doc] Hitches hir shirt over hir head and tosses it aside. Hir chest is a mess of stitched cuts and scratches. - You know what it looks like to see a barrier block Doe? Just the outline?

Doe: -nods-

[Doc] Xe lays back and lays a hand over hir cluster of hearts, xe uses a flickering finger to open a staticky hole over the space. 

Doe: uh... alright... this one goes... here?

[Lie] - Tries to remove CP's arm only fpr him to tighten his grip

[Doc] -Makes a little whimper. Xe likes the feel of Doe's fingers inside hir. - as long as you use the outlines and the metal one is at the top, it doesn't matter

[Lie] - You idiot, I think we've confirmed that I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to hold on so tightly

[Doc] Merlinite is for making wishes come true...- xe mutters

Doe: -nods, began gently inserting them one by one-

[Lie] - Come on CP, I'm hungry, let go

[Doc] -Pietersite is the stone of the storm... makes it rain... oh Doe...

[Doc] Shivers gratefully. Putting fervishly warm hands on Doe's cool stone.

Doe: is it fine for you...?

[Doc] Yes... you have such gentle hands. I'd trust no other to hold my fragile hearts.

Doe; -fits them in and gave Doc a kiss-

[CP] - Mumbles a little in his sleep

[Doc] Sighs- I would love nothing more then to let you touch every inch of me just as lovingly. But I hurt too much to really enjoy it properly. Let me help you finish me off. - Takes his hands under hir own and guides them in sweeping the static back into the hole in hir chest until only a tiny slit remains. - would you give it a healing kiss my love?

[Lie] - CP come on, get up

[CP] - Is awake enough to mumble at Lie Go back to sleep Lie

[Lie] - CP seriously, I need food... And clothes

[CP] - Smirks a little No you don't

Doe: -gave doc a kiss- <3

[Lie] - Sighs Why did I let you give me a bit of touchie wine last night?

[CP] - Pushes himself up onto his elbow, his other arm still around Lie Because you needed it.

[Doc] -The static vanishes and Doc gives Doe a little hug- Thank you. Now I only need one more thing from you, and I should be able to heal myself completely. You won't like it, but it's the easiest way.   
Doe... please take me somewhere high.

Doe: ...huh?

[Doc] My glitch may be a mistake, but it was like that when I came in. That pattern has been saved and can be restored. I already wasted my stored charge on BEN, I might as well fly.

Doe: fly..?

Doe: uhm.. well... sure.

[Doc] Ha..briefly... and then.... I'll be home again.

Doe: ...you're gonna jump off??

Doe: ...-sighs-

[Doc] Unless you can do it even quicker. I don't want to drown, and burning is rather painful.

[CP] - Pushes Lie back down onto the bed and starts kissing her neck

Doe: ...-gulps- ...I can let you fall.

[Lie] - Squirms CP please, not right now. Let me go and eat!

[CP] - I doubt you're in any immediate danger of starving Lie

[Doc] /game mode 0

[Doc] Tp, please, I'm ready.

[TLOT] Has fallen asleep on Michael's doorstep waiting for him-

[CP] - Finally works another moan from Lie

[TLOT] -snoring-

[Lie] - Is fighting back a few groans of her own

[CP] - Smirking Come on Lie, won't you make such lovely noises some more?

[Lie] - CP please, it's the middle of the day and my room is mostly windows, I don't want anybody to see...

[CP] - Unless they're flying they're not going to see

[Lie] - CP please.

[CP] - Sighs Fine no morning sex, but you're still not getting out of bed

-A chicken wanders up to TLOT and lays an egg next to his boot, the stray item pops up into his inventory automatically-

[TLOT] OoF! There you are!

[TLOT] Yeah... just a bit. -Dusts himself off- But you're here so that's the important part. Come out here please.

[TLOT] Michael... I have a task for you, and a gift, both are important. I have a cure both for your fears of loneliness and your boredom.

/ tp SageSteve1992 to HerobrineTLOT

A young man appears beside the brine, looking slightly suprised. He'd been dozing in the room under the shrine waiting for the Lord of Tears to call for him. He is a blonde male in the prime of his life, a Steve with navy dark eyes and a hopeful expression. TLOT gestures him closer and introduces him to Michael. 

Michael, this is Sage. And I want you to watch over him. He is an adult with all that that implies, but he is also a fresh Steve with no knowledge of Minecraftia. Teach him to mine, help him survive. You find him a familiar soul for a very special reason. 

-Sage is watching Michael, he seems awed and impressed by the black-clad brine, he smiles brightly but stays quiet so TLOT can finish- 

[TLOT] what I've done is rescue the remaining codes of the Steve that was on your native seed and feed it into the respawn engine here. I had to patch his hair and eyes, but he's perfect otherwise.   
Spiritually he's kin to your master, but he is human. And he's quite excited to be tutored by you. But if you will not tolerate him, please at least allow him to live in your house so that he won't simply die at nightfall. 

-Sage casts a frightened look at TLOT, who is wearing his poker face, and then back at Micheal with pleading eyes-

[TLOT] Will you be his teacher?

Doe: -lands on top of the summoning tower- ...here we are...

[Lie] - Will you at least tell me where my clothes are?

[CP] - Shrugs No idea, I wasn't paying attention to where I was throwing them

[Lie] - Groans

[Doc] Stands shakily. hir leg is far hotter then the flames around the diamond summoner. Xe looks out over hir small domain with a smile. Xe squeezes Doe's hand briefly. - I love you so much.

Doe: as do I...

[Doc] Gives him a kiss and then steps backwards over the ledge. Never taking hir eyes from his. The wind rushes past as xe falls and the darkness rises up to claim hir with a sad burst of static as the last dregs of hir charge is released.

[DoctorF fell from a high place]

Doe: -stumbles back- ....fuck.

[Lie] - Pales a little Oh Doc...

[CP] - They'll be fine Lie

[Lie] - Stiffens a little Waaaaaait a minute... CP, please tell me that pregnancy works differently in game then it does out in the real world?

[CP] - Shrugs again Depends on the seed, you'll have to ask Doc

[Lie] - Ffffffuuuuuuuuuuuck

[TLOT] quietly- HerobrineTLOT / give_Michaelno1 SageSteve1992

[Doc] Wakes up in bed, feeling better, but still angry at BEN. Xe pulls out whats left of hir coat and starts mending it. Waiting for Doe.

[CP] - Calm down Lie

[Lie] - Hair beginning to glow I will be calm when I know there isn't a small person growing inside of me!

[CP] - Laughs a little Fine, we'll go see Doc later and you can discuss it with them

[TLOT] Sees Sage and Michael staring at each other with growing awkwardness and quietly teleports away-

[Lie] - Seriously though CP, can we at least get some food?

[CP] - Thinks for a moment Tell you what, if you can get a clear telepathic message to someone to get them to bring some food then yes we can

[Lie] - Groans CP, again, we don't have clothes on...

[CP] – So?

[Lie] - Sighs and begins concentrating as she sits up Hello? Can anyone hear me?

[TLOT] Is walking back through the passage from the shrine. He's worried that Michael will do something rash, but hopeful that some remaining shred of mercy will soften the half-brines hard heart.

[TLOT] Notices a bit of keyboard smash in the chatbox. -types- Steven? Are you drunk?

[Lie] - Damnit, why do they always think I'm Steven?

[CP] - Starts laughing

[Lie] - TLOT? It's Lie

[TLOT] OH! -typing- That's pretty good Lie. Are you lost again? Should I tp you?

[Lie] - NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! Actually, if you could bring some food over, that would be wonderful

[TLOT] Laughs- You want me to bring you food? Are you hurt? Geeze Lie, if there's no food in your house just tell me. You can have whatever you want!

[Lie] - Somebody refuses to let me out of bed

[TLOT] Pfffft! Well... it took him long enough to get you there, I kind of understand. (rofl)

[Lie] – TLOT!

[TLOT] Wiping tears away- Okay! What do you want? Just anything?

[Lie] - Yes please

[TLOT] - You got it. -tp's to the fridge to grab some food-

[CP] - Well? Did you get ahold of someone?

[Lie] - Yeah, TLOT

[CP] - Small growl

[TLOT] Borrows a skeleton horse from Doc's stalls and rides to Lies house with a full inventory-

[Lie] - Pulls the bed sheets a bit closer around herself

[TLOT] Jumps the horse into Beau's paddock and clomps up the wooden steps. - Yells- Hey Lie, are you decent?

[Lie] - I wish

[TLOT] Yeah.... well. You know I'm not into girls. So it shouldn't matter. -goes inside-

[CP] - Still growling a little

[Lie] - Knock it off CP

[TLOT] Ah, someone sounds grumpy in here.

[TLOT] There you are CP, you should be happier. Surely I'm not a threat to your mate?

[CP] - Tugs Lie a bit closer to himself, he's still pretty worn out from the previous day

[CP] - I was perfectly content until you showed up

[TLOT] Though I wouldn't blame you if you just felt like hot garbage from dealing with those creeps yesterday either. Doc came back more torn up then I'd ever seen hir. I think xe might have died if Doe hadn't shown up.

[TLOT] Spreads a cloth over the chest at the end of the bed and covers it with food from his inventory.

[CP] - BEN was being pretty ruthless from what I can remember

[Lie] – Fooooooood

[It's nothing weird, just the usual cooked meats, vegetables and a pie]

[Lie] - Reaches for a baked potato

[TLOT] Pauses- He stabbed Doc's glitch....

[CP] - Probably not on purpose, he's left handed so he just went for whatever was easiest, that's just how he fights

[CP] - Yawns a bit

[CP] - Silver however can be a real threat during a battle if there are others there with him

[TLOT] Then it was one hell of a lucky guess, that was probably worse then going after hir hearts.

[CP] - Yeah, BEN can be a really annoying prick at times

[TLOT] Doc is pretty damn angry that he's still alive... But I guess there's not much we can do about it now.

[CP] - From what I saw I'm pretty sure BEN's off licking his wounds at the moment

[TLOT] He deserves every scrap of damage for what he's done. I'd give Doc his head for the wall if I could.

[CP] - frowns I could have sworn that at some point I saw Virus there though, but I'm not positive

[CP] - Shakes head No, I mean while I was with BEN and the others

[Lie] - Grabs a bit of chicken

[TLOT] He's the one that told up where you were. Something happened to him out there. He seemed fine physically, but really really depressed

[CP] - Shit, if he tried to take on all three of them at once then Silver could have gotten to him

[CP] - One of Silver's abilities allows him to push his victims into such a depression that they commit suicide

[CP] - It's his preferred method of killing

[Lie] - Is so caught up in the conversation that she doesn't notice the bed sheets beginning to slip

[TLOT] Look stricken-Does anyone know where he is now?

[CP] - How the hell should I know, I've been here all night

[TLOT] Shakes his head- he's getting rather frantic- is there any way to reverse the effect?

[CP] - Thinks about it I think BEN may have given me a bit of coding at one point which made me resistant, let me check.

[CP] - After a moment finds the coding and copies it, holding the copy out to TLOT It should work, just don't tell Doc is was given by BEN

[TLOT] I won't give it to Doc. I'll give it to Virus myself. I can code almost as well as xe can.

[TLOT] teleported away-

[CP] - Glances over at Lie Your boobs are almost showing

[Lie] - Squeaks and quickly covers them up again


	29. Endrea Reborn

[TLOT] Is wandering the map searching for Virus. Steve is helping him look and trying to keep him calm. He feels very bad that he didn't realize Virus had been hit with such a terrible curse. He'd ask Doc to find him but he'd prefer Doc not know about BENs code, nor try to fix someone else right after respawning hirself. He's trying to use the scent Virus left on his spare shirt when they wrestled the day before to sniff him out.

[Stevie] - Is heading towards town from across the bridge with Alexis Well yeah, but don't you think it would be smarter for us to have one house rather than two?

[Alexis] - True, but where would we build Stevie? I doubt you wanna live close to your brother

[Stevie] - That's what exploration is for!

[Alexis] - Or you could actually do what TLOT has suggested and try to get along with your brother

[Stevie] - Rubs the back of his head It's just hard to trust my brother after everything he's done

[Alexis] - Looks over at something in the water What the Nether is that?

[Stevie] - No idea, come on, we wanna reach the town before it gets dark

[Alexis] – Right

-The two make their way across the recently built bridge and arrive at the other end-

[TLOT] [And Steve] Are walking back towards the castle from Alexsezias house.

[Steve] Don't worry, we'll find him.

[Stevie] - Do you wanna scout out a place first or get a room at the hotel first?

[Alexis] - Lets get a room first

[TLOT] Wringing his hands- I can't believe I didn't see it...

[Steve] You didn't know. I'd never heard of a creepypasta either.

[Alexis] - Notices two figures approaching Hey Stevie? Who are they?

[Stevie] - Looks over Oh, that's TLOT and his Steve. Waves at the two of them Hey!

[TLOT] Is looking at the ground morosely. Steve notices the pair waving and waves back before stopping.

[TLOT] Hmm?

[Stevie] - Approaches, bringing Alexis with him

[TLOT] Hello Stevie, -squints- oh, and another Alex?

[Steve] Sticks out a hand with a big smile. -Nice to meet you!

[Alexis] - Smiles and accepts Steves hand, but a little confused by how much he looks like Stevie Hi, I'm Alexis

[TLOT] That will save a little confusion. Ours calls herself Alexsezia. Or at least the Testificates do...

[Stevie] - So what are the two of you doing out here?

[TLOT] Virus is missing. Have you seen him?

[Steve] he left in a terrible state of depression, we're worried he may hurt himself

[Stevie] - Shakes head No, we just came over from the island.

[Alexis] - We figured since the humans all just disappeared we may as well move closer to the rest of you.

[Steve] That's a good idea. The spawn is a bit rough since we've been here a while but it's still safer then being off by yourselves.

[TLOT] Do you need anything to get started?

[Stevie] - No, we grabbed enough supplies from the houses, we're just debating if we wanna build one or two houses

[TLOT] One!

[Steve] Two!

[TLOT and Steve in unison] One house with two parts!

[Stevie] - Er... Okay...? Any spots you know of where we could build?

[Alexis] - Giggles a little at TLOT and Steve's display

[TLOT] grins- do you like a sea view? There's a nice cove down the shore. 

[Steve] Chuckles- you can be between two of the other Alexes.

[Stevie] - That could work. Hopefully it's not too close to my brother.

[TLOT] Well technically everything is near everything else since our houses are mostly in a radial design around the spawn graveyard....

[Steve] Quite a few of us just live with Doc since hir castle is so big.

[Stevie] - So in other words we'll be in viewing distance of each other? Are you sure that's smart?

[TLOT] Safety in numbers I think.... It's easier to defend this place if we stay close.

[Steve] Besides it's a shorter distance to run or ride if someone needs help!

[Alexis] - Stevie, why don't you at least go check out the spot while I go get us a room in the hotel.

[Stevie] - Turns quickly to face Alexis You're gonna leave me alone! In a place where my brother can potentially kill me?

[Alexis] - Flicks Stevies nose If what Doc said is true then there really isn't much your brother can currently do, right? So where's the real harm?

[Stevie] - small whimper whhyyyyyyyy?

[Steve] is watching his double with a very sweet smile. 

[TLOT] Shakes his head, -mentally- 'Steves.... you're all so cute'

[TLOT] I wouldn't worry, last I saw of CP he should be in a pretty good mood. How can I put this... -taps chin- 

[Steve] Whispers heatedly with a huge grin- your bro got laid dude.

[Stevie] - Tenses a little He what?! But... But... Who?

[Alexis] - Rolls eyes and mutters Who else Stevie?

[TLOT] Why his briney mate. Who do you think?

[Stevie] - Thinks for a moment You mean Lie? Oh please tell me he didn't force her!

[TLOT] No actually. He finally took Doc's advice. He was still being annoyingly clingy in the morning apparently, but it's certainly an improvement over his previous dreadful behavior.

[Stevie] - Sighs So long as she wasn't hurt I suppose it's alright...

[Alexis] - Slips her arm through Stevies and rests her chin on his shoulder

[Steve] You mean you two...? That's so sweet! 

[TLOT] Nice to see you putting your new education to use.... Let me know if you need further instruction.

[Alexis] - Shoots them a grin as Stevie starts blushing a little We're still getting the basics down, but perhaps eventually

[TLOT] Mentally - Same blush even... But you're still cuter my lamb

[Steve] Blushes and titters happily. - Definetly a house with two parts but just one bed.

[Stevie] - Changing the subject So has anything other than my brother getting laid happened since I was last here?

[TLOT] Makes a grim face- Your brother got captured by some of his former family members. That treated him rather poorly...

[Steve] Sadly- Doc took CG and Herabrine out to save him. Xe was gravely injured and if Doe hadn't shown up when he did, they might have.... sniffles

[TLOT] It's okay love.

[Stevie] - I never met any of the people that my brother associated with, in fact he almost seemed dead set against it. The closest I came was catching a glimpse of one of them before my brother just came barreling out of nowhere and killed me

[TLOT] You're lucky. You don't want to meet them. They're killers to a man and very powerful. Far worse in their own ways then CP was. Infected with insanity and dead set on inflicting their personal traumas on others. We think one of them cursed Virus with a malignant depression. 

[Steve] looks haunted- They beat up everyone that went after them, but Doc seemed to have taken the worst of it. Xe was covered in blood and giggling like a manic when Doe brought hir home. It was so bad xe respawned hirself intentionally to restore hir glitch.

[Alexis] - Shudders Makes me wonder if CP killed you that one time to keep you out of his business, or to keep the others attention off of you...

[TLOT] It's quite possible. They seem rather dead set on reacquiring their lost trinket.

[Stevie] - How so?

[TLOT] BEN showed up when they lost contact with him initally because I'd turned him into a cat. Doc blasted him with lighting for being on the server without hir permission, and then locked the server so he couldn't get in again. So one of them approached him while he was running an errand outside and then they snatched him again while he was sending the humans home. I doubt he can leave this place without them noticing at least.

[Stevie] - Rubs his arm nervously So in other words my brother probably feels like he lost his family again, except the second family he lost is trying to get him back. The question is, does he want to go back?

[TLOT] says firmly- But this family will protect him. They were only able to do what they did because he was weak from moving the humans and they took him to a different game. Here.... I am king. And Doc is far more powerful in this game than anywhere else.

[Steve] I would hope not. After all we've done to free him from their influence. He's still kinda scary, but I can see the peace slowly growing in his hearts.

-There is a small whooshing sound of a teleport nearby and the final sounds of a sneeze as Lie ends up in the large tree at spawn. She's at least wearing CP's shirt-

[Lie] - Very loudly OH FUCKING HELL!

[Stevie] - Lie? Is that you?

[Lie] - Stiffens a little Oh... Heeeeeeeey...

[Stevie] - Narrows his eyes a little Lie, your eyes, they're... They're like my brothers...

[Lie] - Rubs back of head Yeah... Shit happened

[TLOT] Don't be so modest. You took a big step in a whole new direction. I'm proud you chose to be one of us.

[Alexis] - Thia? Do you need help getting down?

[Lie] - Possibly just a little

[Stevie] - Frowns Why? I've seen you climb trees before and get down just fine

[TLOT] I'll help you. These are just hiccups, you'll learn to control it on your own eventually. -Tps Lie to HerobrineTLOT

[Lie] - Thanks TLOT

[Steve] Oh! Lie! You look like you're missing something. Let me help- Pulls out a long cream colored scarf. - Deftly he wraps it around her waist and ties it like a fetching belt, making the long shirt look more like a dress. - That's better.

[Lie] - Laughs a little Thanks Steve, that's very sweet of you

[TLOT] Rolls his eyes, but no one can tell-

[CP] - Is teleporting around trying to find Lie

[TLOT] Turns away for a moment to remove his gold pants and copy them from his inventory before re-equipping them and offering the copy to Lie.

[Lie] - Thanks again TLOT. Equips them only to stiffen slightly at how cool the fabric is against her skin. The pants are also a tad to big

[CP] - Finally tp's to spawn There you are

[TLOT] CP! Have you seen Virus lately?

[CP] - Nope... Lie... What the fuck are you wearing? Other than my shirt obviously.

[Stevie] - Is nervously shifting

[Lie] - Well somebody went and hid all my other clothes in an attempt to keep my in bed longer so TLOT and Steve gave me some

[Steve] Waves- Hi CP.

[CP] - Flips Steve the bird

[TLOT] Sticks his tongue out at CP – Sourpuss

[CP] - Don't care TLOT

[CP] - Approaches Lie and wraps his arms around her Soooo, back to bed?

[Lie] - No! I have things I need to do

[Steve] mutters- horndog

[CP] - Scowls at Steve before finally noticing Stevie and Alexis Well well well, what do we have here

[TLOT] An Alex and a Steve. Duh.

[CP] - Flips TLOT the bird I know that asshole, I'm just curious as to what my brother and his little friend are doing here...

[TLOT] Apartment hunting obviously....

[CP] - Frowns What?

[TLOT] proudly- Your little brother has been racking up the XP, they're a couple now.

[CP] - Growls a little

[Lie] - CP be nice

[TLOT] You should be happy for him. I'd like to think he'd be happy for you... -gives Stevie a pointed look-

[Stevie] - Is really unsure if he should lie or not

[Stevie] - Uh.... yeeees?

[Alexis] - Facepalms Stevie, are you happy that Lie's happy?

[Stevie] - Well, yeah...

[Alexis] - Then that's your answer

[Lie] - Presses back into CP, catching him off guard a little since he's still getting used to having a mate

[Stevie] - Brother, I have to ask... Do you want to stay here? In this world?

[CP] - Sighs I always did encourage you to be curious back before I was corrupted, but to answer your question, where ever it is that Lie wants to be is where I will be

[TLOT] Then I put the question to Lie for you, though I think I already know the answer... unless... you would like to have the honor, my lamb? For the irony of a Steve once more asking a Herobrine to join them in their world. 

[Steve] takes a small gracious bow- Certainly my love.... -turns to her with a bright smile- Lie. Is this home for you? Do you want to stay here with us?

[Lie] - Smiles Yes, although I do understand that CP will have to return to the other server every once in awhile to take care of his mobs

[CP] - Which reminds me, I need to let them know that you are to be obeyed as well

[TLOT] You're going to risk the creepypastas catching you every time you leave...

[CP] - I know that, but my mobs do depend on me, plus if I am attacked there, well I can always turn the mobs against them. Besides, there are certain... Things I have promised to do...

[TLOT] I guess it's your neck to risk, but please don't do it often. So few of us can leave to go rescue you if you're taken... outside. I want you to be safe, especially now that we know our kind can be infected with their madness.

[Stevie] - The Ender Dragon, that's what the promise is, isn't it?

[CP] - Nods Yeah, a very important promise I've made to Endrea

[Lie] - She and Alexis are listening with curiosity

[Lie] - CP? What is this promise?

[CP] - Are you familiar of the legends of the phoenix?

[Lie] - Yeah, the mythical bird which bursts into flames at the end of it's life and is reborn from the ashes. Why?

[CP] - My Ender Dragon is very similar. Most of the time she's full sized and independent, but every once in awhile, whether from players or necessity, she has to be reborn. She's very vulnerable at that point so I agreed to tend and take care of her in both egg form and while she's growing up.

[TLOT] Then you and GK have another common thread to tug...

[Stevie] - That would explain why I've been able to fight her multiple times. I thought you were just resurrecting her from the dead

[Steve] We'll get to have a baby dragon around?! -is excited-

[CP] – Probably

[CP] - Although her mentality does revert as well so for the first few months she will chew on everything she can and break anything she can

[Lie] - So she basically becomes a puppy

[CP] - sighs Yeah

[Steve] Was lost the second CP said baby dragon- his blue eyes are sparkling.

[Lie] - How long until we can expect this to happen?

[TLOT] Best keep her out of the castle, Doc would be livid if hir stuff was getting broken....

[CP] - Shrugs Currently? Anywhere from a few weeks to a few months

[Lie] - Does BEN know about this?

[CP] - Stiffens slightly before cursing a lot

[Lie] - I'll take that as a yes

[CP] - Fuuuuuck, if he does somehow manage to take her out... Shit, I need to go make plans... Unless... Hey TLOT? How willing do you think Doc would be to allow a temporary tear into the void?

[TLOT] If you thank hir for helping rescue you, probably. Xe made a hole in the void to get to the other game to rescue you anyway. -pauses for a minute- Cp... Is there any reason we can't just steal your enderdragon while BEN is still recovering?

[CP] - Only if you want a giant fucking dragon running around the over world

[TLOT] Shrugs- is she a huge bitch or something? You said you had an agreement with her. Surely she has some intelligence to spare.

[CP] - She's very intelligent, but Lie, Michael, and myself would be the only ones capable of understanding her. She'd also probably be disoriented from being pulled into another seed at first.

[Stevie] - Is just trying not to be noticed

[CP] - Unless you want me to give you the bit of the translation program to understand her

[TLOT] You know I can read thoughts right? If she thinks loudly at me I should understand it.

[CP] - If you want to try that be my guest

[Stevie] - She, she doesn't happen to hold grudges, does she?

[CP] - Grins Guess you'll just have to find out Stevie

[Stevie] - Oh Nether

[CP] - No, that's where the baby wither is

[TLOT] I wouldn't worry about it Stevie. I can restrain a single creature by myself, even if it's really big. It's a big seed, we don't have to let it out near the spawn.

[CP] - We'll want a fairly clear area of land to do this anyways

[Steve] We could do it by the village, there's no one over there now anyway and TLOT was going to clear the houses so they wouldn't just sit abandoned.

[CP] - That would also give her something that's from my seed to help keep her calm at first

[Lie] - Before we get too far into this, shouldn't we speak to Doc about bringing a dragon onto their seed?

[TLOT] Yeaaah, that would be good. Do you need a moment to think about what you want to say CP?

[CP] - What do you mean?

[Lie] - groans CP, Doc nearly died saving you the other day, you should at least thank them for that

[CP] - Grunts and rests his chin on top of Lie's head I suppose...

[TLOT] Shall we then?

[Steve] Coming Stevie?

[Stevie] - Going to let a dangerous dragon which my brother can command in? Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out

[Alexis] - It's starting to get dark anyways, we should get a room at the hotel soon

[TLOT] - If you must. -wiggles eyebrows- Have fun

[Stevie] - Blushes a bit before waving good-bye and leading Alexis into the town

[Doc] Is sitting on the edge of hir bed. Xe's mending hir coat by replacing all the blood-stained pixels with clean cream-colored ones.

[Steve] Considering how Doc was faring last time I saw hir, xe's probably at the house. I know xe went through respawn, and with hir it's usually an intentional act to force a reset when xe's been seriously damaged. 

[TLOT] Well it's not storming so xe hasn't recharged yet. And I can't sense Doe anywhere, so check their room and then the lab, in that order.

[CP] – Alright

[CP] - Tp's to just outside of Doc's room and knocks on the wall

[CP] - You here Doc?

[TLOT] Grabs Steve and heads for the house-

[Lie] - gives Steve a bit of a confused look

[Doc] Down here... I'm decent enough.

[CP] - Heads down the stairs and shifts a bit nervously at the bottom of the stairs

[Doc] Is sitting on the edge of the bed. There's a bowl full of blood-stained fabric pixels that are slowly despawning next to hir. Xe's in hir usual outfit from the waist down , but only a tight gray tank top above. Hir coat is spread in hir lap and xe's almost done mending it.

[CP] - I was told to come down and... Thank you for what you did...

[Doc] What? ...You had to be... told....? I would have hoped you'd... on your own... -Sniffs unhappily and looks back down at hir garment.- small voice- oh well... you're welcome CP.

[CP] - Hey, it's not like I've actually done this before you know! Anyways, there was another reason I came down here. Interested in potentially really pissing off BEN once he's healed?

[Doc] -mutters- first time for everything I guess.... - hir eyes flicker for a moment with a minty glow- Yes.. actually. Though I'd much rather mince his corpse and throw the bits into the void right now.

[CP] - Well the void is involved.

[Doc] Do tell....

[CP] - Are you familiar with the legends of the phoenix?

[Doc] Yes... I got bored and read all the Harry Potter books in one sitting a few years ago. What about it?

[CP] - My Ender Dragon works on a similar basis, she needs to be reborn every once in awhile whether via from players killing her or necessity. I made a promise to her that whenever she is reborn I would look after her egg and younger self until she is pretty much grown again. There is a chance that BEN could go after her to lure me out again. TLOT thus suggested that we bring her here

[CP] - All we need is an opening to the void

[Doc] A full-grown dragon....? Is she intelligent enough to not wreck everything?

[CP] - She might be a little destructive immediately upon being brought in, but that's probably to be expected since she will be disoriented from being pulled into another seed. Once I explain the situation to her however she should be fine. She is very intelligent

[Doc] I take it TLOT offered to restrain her?

[CP] - Yes, he did

[Doc] Well he's capable of it....

[Doc] I take it you also have a barren area in mind for your experiment....?

[CP] - The now empty human village, Stevie and Alexis are over here staying at the hotel in town

[Doc] works for me. We were going to wreck it and green it over anyway. I'd rather everyone stay in this area anyway.

[CP] - Soooo, are we doing this?

[Doc] I almost feel like I should tell you no, but I can't think of a good reason to do so. -finishes with hir coat and lies back on the bed- raised eyebrow- Is there a reason you don't have a shirt on?

[CP] - Looks down at himself Oh right... Lie has it

[Doc] Reallllly? Did she perhaps think it was made of boyfriend material?

[CP] - Frowns What do you mean by that? She's wearing it because I hid the rest of her clothes

[Doc] facepalms and groans And why pray-tell, did you hide her clothes?

[CP] - So she'd stay in bed

[Doc] I'm suddenly getting a headache again.

[CP] – What?

[Doc] Puts hir coat over hir head in frustration-

[CP] - Is very confused What? I didn't expect her to grab my shirt, I just figured she'd stay naked!

[Doc] Yes.... I definitely feel a migraine coming on. It feels like someone is trying to gouge out my eyes. I may need to jump off the roof again...

[CP] - Of course it was probably a good thing she did since she sneezed not long afterwards and ended up at spawn

[Doc] Just please, please tell me this situation was consentual at least at the start. That's all I want to hear....

[CP] - Well yeah, TLOT can confirm that one

[Doc] Peeks out from under hir coat. The faintest glow from hir eyes lights the dark space under the cloth. - I may check up on that....

[CP] - Go ahead, I don't care. So are we bringing Endrea over or not?

[Doc] Yeah, why the hell not. Maybe we can get her to eat BEN. I like the idea of that waste of pixels being turned into dragon crap.

[CP] - Once she's grown back up again that is

[Doc] Then you'll find me quite patient....

[TLOT] clomps into the house and calls out for Doc from the vine room-

[Lie] - Follows behind TLOT, glancing around for CP

[Doc] Grumbles while buttoning hir coat.

[CP] - Heads up the stairs and gathers Lie in his arms, softly murmuring Mine

[Lie] - Yeah yeah, we know

[Doc] Gives Lie a questioning look as xe pulls hir gloves on and buckles hir belt over it all.

[Doc] -mouths- Are you okay?

[Lie] - Nods and gives Doc a thumbs up

[Lie] - You feeling okay Doc? You were looking pretty bad when you got back

[Doc] taps hir chest over hir hearts and holds up four fingers. Xe makes a gesture like something exploding.

[Lie] - Winces a little once she comprehends what Doc was pantomiming

[Lie] – Ouch

[Doc] Makes a stabbing gesture over hir glitch as well-

[Lie] - I saw that wound when you got back

[Doc] -mouths- bad enough that i needed a respawn-

[Lie] - I saw that in the chat, you had me worried

[CP] - Saw what in the chat?

[Lie] - Shakes head Nothing you need to concern yourself with, now come on, your blocking the stairway

[TLOT] Well?

[CP] - Steps aside so TLOT can see Doc

[Doc] If you're willing to go along with this craziness I guess we'll be inviting one more wayward soul to our little seed?

[TLOT] a dragon that's a dragon all the time could be a powerful ally...

[Doc] True....

[CP] - Well I was assuming it would just be temporary

[Doc] I guess it depends on whether she wants to stay once shes grown again. If shes not causing trouble I certainly wouldn't mind. I rather like the idea actually.

[CP] - Well since I don't actually command her it would be up to her

[TLOT] -internally breathes a sigh of relief-

[Lie] - So shall we get going?

[Doc] You want me to open the void? I need a recharge first. And unless one of you can summon lightning, I'll have to do it myself. Stay here. I'll be back in a minute.

[Lie] - TLOT? What exactly is going on?

[TLOT] Something that even I don't find pleasant to watch-

[Steve] Sticks his fingers in his ears and winces-

/ execute @e[ type=DoctorF ] ~ summon LightningBolt

-A gigantic boom shakes the building to the foundations and the skylight lights up blindingly bright for an instant-

/ summon LightningBolt

/ summon LightningBolt

[Lie] - Yelps and presses back into CP who is more than happy to keep a hold of her

[TLOT] Is making a pained face while Steve clings to him-

-The door squeaks open and Doc looks down over the railing, hir hair is even bigger then usual-

[Doc] That's much better. -Hir eyes are lit and little traces of electricity crackle across hir gloves and boots. - You guys ready to go?

[CP] – Yup

[Lie] - So loud...

-Cut to the island. The group stands on a barren plateau of rock. overlooking the empty village. -

[Doc] - So you just want a hole?

[Lie] - Is hit with nostalgia at the sight of the village

[CP] - Yeah, that should do just fine, I'll just need to call out to her once it's open

[Doc] Looks around - Well there's a ravine under the ridge. I saw it briefly as the chunks were loading. TLOT, you want to help me dig? You should be able to get us out of the way quickly if it comes bursting through.

[TLOT] I think Lie should stay here, Steve can you wait with her please?

[Lie] - I'm okay with that

[CP] - Starts floating

[Doc] Rolls hir eyes, before walking to the edge and making hir way down to the floor. TLOT follows hir in short hops. At the base of the ravine the two begin digging downwards aggressively.

[TLOT] You going to help Cp, or just float?

[CP] - How much of a boom you want?

[Doc] How about I just make a narrow corridor and you can widen it?

[CP] – Fine

[TLOT] You're all about breaking rule one lately...

[Doc] Sighs before disappearing underground.

[CP] - Is tossing a bit of TNT in his hand

There's a great deal of electrical crackling from the hole before Doc comes back out at a slight angle from the hole. Xe gestures grandly at it before stepping away.-

[CP] - Grins broadly before summoning about five stacks of tnt and just throwing it all down the hole

[TLOT] Looks like an excited kid, but has the where-withal to grab Doc and TP them both half-way back up the wall.

-Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiig booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!-

[Steve] WOOOOOO!!!

[CP] - Is laughing almost maniacally

[Steve] That was awesome!

[Doc] Has a headache for real now-

[Lie] - Is grinning in excitement

[TLOT] Is peering into the hole. The sheer depth and nothingness of it is unsettling. -

[CP] - Calms down a little Guess I should call her now

[CP] - Settles himself and speaks in a commanding yet loud tone ENDREA!

-There are a few moments of silence before a very loud roar echoes CP's call and emerging from the void comes a very large Ender Dragon. It's appearance however is wilted, the wings tattered and the scales dull. It bursts through the small opening at the top of the ravine, scattering boulders everywhere and forcing Steve and Lie back a small ways. It arcs high up into the sky before roaring again and diving towards the ground, searching for a target-

[TLOT] Sees the beast zeroing in on Steve and panics. He throws himself off the ridge, twisting in a burst of smoke and bedrock fog. The smoke scatters away to reveal a second enderdragon with glowing white eyes.

[TLOT] The dragonbrine snatches Lie and Steve from the edge of the ridge and flaps it's massive wings in a graceful turn away from the charging rival.

[Endrea] - Roars in challenge at TLOT

[CP] - Sighs and starts heading up

[TLOT] -mutters- Yeah, bite me.

[Endrea] – Gladly

[CP] - Endrea! Calm yourself!

[TLOT] Kinky... I wasn't expecting that. You're beautiful but I'm taken. -puts Lie and Steve on his head and makes a tight turn to grab Doc from the wall. With a sweep of his tail he collapses a section of the ravine over the hole into the void. - I'll fill it in properly later.

[Endrea] - Beats her wings hard enough to enable her to shakily hover in one spot They are prey

[CP] - Endrea, one of those is my mate

[Endrea] - Cocks head slightly Your mate? Ha! You are not the kind to settle down old friend

[TLOT] You're as wrong about that as you are thinking my friends are your prey.

[CP] - Listen to me Endrea, your in a different seed. You'll need to respawn soon and I cannot be in our seed when you do so. This is for both of our safety's.

[TLOT] grins- and if you don't settle down; I'll have to sit on you.

[Endrea] - Slowly lowers herself towards the ground, shaking her head and neck I do not understand, there is no reason to move seeds yet.

[CP] - Because circumstances have changed Endrea

[TLOT] Lands and lets the others down. Doc is way too excited and can't decide which of the dragons is more fascinating-

[CP] - Trust me Endrea, have I ever led you wrong?

[Endrea] - No, you have not. Lowers and rests her head on the ground

[TLOT] Rolls over on the ground like a cat- Is it safe to shed this bulky form now?

[CP] - Approaches and places his hand on Endrea's snout. The dragon softly blows onto him before taking in his scent

[Endrea] - What are your orders?

[Steve] Starts scratching his upraised chin-

[TLOT] puuuuuuurrrrrrrr

[CP] - For now? Rest. Let your respawn come, if you need a bit of help just let me know and I will do what I can

[Endrea] - Sniffs the air There is another here who bears your scent old friend

[CP] - Smirks That would be my mate. Oh and TLOT? It's safe to change back.

[TLOT] THANK YOU

[Endrea] - Does your mate carry the same command as you?

[CP] - Yes, she does

[Endrea] - Then let me meet her

[CP] - Motions Lie closer

[Lie] - Nervously approaches and stands still as Endrea sniffs her

[TLOT] Shrinks and twists back to his normal form. Steve pounces him happily. Doc is trying to get closer to the other dragon without intruding on the conversation

[Endrea] - hums in approval before looking at the others, trying to determine where in the hierarchy they stand

[Doc] Takes a proud stance and looks the ragged, but still majestic creature in the eye.

[TLOT] Is too busy kissing Steve to notice or care that he's being examined.

[Endrea] - Snorts at TLOT and Steve before turning her attention towards Doc And what are you?

[CP] - She's asking what you are

[Doc] I am digital. As old as the pixel and born of lightning itself.

[Endrea] - Cocks head curiously

[Endrea] - Reaches over and sniffs Doc

[Doc] Doesn't move, and resists the overwhemling urge to touch the scaly surface of the dragons nose.

[Endrea] - Pulls back and hums once more in approval before yawning

[CP] - Rest Endrea, you've earned it

[Doc] Can I.... get you anything?

[Endrea] - For now I just desire rest, and for my respawn to happen soon, these bones are beginning to hurt

[CP] - She wants rest and for her bones to stop hurting

[TLOT] Perks up- would being warmer help?

[Endrea] - I do not know, my home is naturally rather cold

[TLOT] It's worth a shot, and even if it doesn't help, at least I will have given you a welcoming gift. -TLOT takes off his voluminious cloak and stows it so that he can copy it. Like a magician he pulls the multiple squares of cloak from his pockets and runs them together with his pixelbind. Chasing the edges with static as the pile of cloth grows steadily larger around him. Finally he finishes, and puts the original cloak back around his shoulders, fastening it with two pins. 

He holds up the nearest edge of the small ocean of purple velvet. - A warm blanket fit for a dragon. It even matches your eyes.

[Endrea] - Sniffs it and is amazed by the brines ability

[Endrea] - Gently grabs the massive blanket and pulls it closer to her

[Doc] Should we make some kind of shelter? Being out in the wind can't be good for someone creaky.

[Endrea] - I am fine, my home is far windier than this

[TLOT] She says she's fine. Pretty sure she's not just being polite.

[Doc] Looks skeptical-

[CP] - We'll come back and check on you later Endrea, for now please just get some rest

[Lie] - Yawns a little herself

[TLOT] And let me know if you need help or just someone to talk too, I can hear thoughts. Just yell my name internally. I'll hear you. Though CP did not formally introduce me. I am Herobrine, The Lord of Tears. And this is my mate; Steve. 

[Steve] Uhh, hi.

[Endrea] - He looks like my old friends brother...

[CP] - Notices Lie swaying a little from tiredness and gently picks her up into his arms

[TLOT] A Steve for each seed.... a Herobrine too. Maybe even an Alex. We are many, but each unique in our own ways...

[Endrea] – Fascinating

[Endrea] - Yawns again

[TLOT] - echos the yawn- I think I'll go see if there's a bed in what's left of the village that me and Steve can defile. -Sticks out an arm for Steve to lock with his and saunters away-

[Doc] Ugh. I want my bed. I want my Doe. I'm walking home. But it's been nice talking to you Endrea. I'll come back and check on you soon.

-when nobody was really checking, Sigma's room has been empty for some time, and his spider lair has not been touched for some time. He seemed to have vanished, but he did not log out, seemingly hiding. It was impossible to teleport to him nor pinpoint his exact location.-

[Endrea] - Releases a low deep hum which travels aaaaaaaall the way to Lie's place, it's her signal to CP that she's almost ready to be reborn

[TLOT and Steve] Got up early, and crossed the bridge back over to the spawn to continue looking for Virus. Both so concerned that TLOT ignored his usual morning wood and Steve said nothing about it. 

[Doc] Also woke up early giving Doe a barrage of kisses before he left for work. Feeling better, xe decides to make some rounds, bringing food to the children and leaving an extra cookie for Effe since she had looked so distressed the previous night. She leaves food for the puddings as well. There's a soft murmuring from their room so xe merely knocks quietly and sets the tray outside the curtain that serves as a door.   
Xe's suprised to find TLOT and Steve missing, but refrains from using hir farsight to find them since they might be shagging on the roof of the shrine again. Doc puts their food in the trunk nearest the lava pool to keep it warm.   
Hir last stop is Sigma's room and xe calls out for him before venturing down the twisty staircase.  
Xe's distressed to find his furniture askew and some of the fine strands of pixels that cross the room snapped or tangled. Doc uses the seed itself to search for him but he's hidden himself well. With growing distress xe turns to the only way xe knows to draw the enigmatic brine out.   
Doc picks up the jar of glass eyes and heads for Steven's house. 

[GK] Wakes from his slumber to a noise both alien and familiar. He snorts in annoyance at the sense of another dragon on the seed. His eyes widen... the Enderdragon is here? He knows the feel of TLOT imitating his kind. It's as false as a human saying the word 'meow'. This is the real thing. He throws on his clothes and teleports, preparing his fire magick for battle as he goes.   
When he reaches the island the smell of dragon hits him like an anvil. He creeps up on the source with his hands blazing. At first he thinks it is Jean, and readies himself to take revenge on the dragon that tormented him for months during his imprisonment in the End. But as he gets nearer he can see that it is not her. This dragon is old and the thrum he heard was it's death rattle. It's breathing shallowly and laying beneath a vast velvet throw that he'd bet anything was TLOTs doing.   
He cools his flames. He could destroy this dragon easily if he wished. It's already dying. He picks his way down the hill and walks up to the great beast with a grim smile. He speaks in the tongue he was born with, the reptilian appendage flicking against his razor teeth.   
Sister dragon, why did you come to this Overworld? Was it only to die on the grey stone and grass rather then the porus rock of the End? I guess I cannot blame you. Though filled with idiotic creatures, it has it's charms.

[Endrea] - Raises her head to look at GK I have come here at the request of my Old Friend. I'll be reborn soon and he is keeping his promise of watching over me while I grow and mature once more. You however, smell very interesting

[GK] Then you are deathless like myself. Be grateful you don't bear the same curse as I.

[GK] My little sister Brina tends to me when I am reborn the same as your 'friend' does for you.

[Endrea] - Cocks head curiously Pray tell, what are you?

[Endrea] - Your scent is very much like the other brine when he took my form, it does not match your body

[GK] As well it shouldn't. This pitiful form is not my own. I am cursed by Notch to mimic his chosen heroes until they either slay the enderdragon or die. Currently his champion is a rather cowardly Steve named Steffan. He is as tired of battle as I and I have lost my taste for trying to slay him. Were I as I should be, you would see white wings feathered with the arms of ghasts, the dainty cloven feet of the pigmen, a vast dragons form with scales as red as the lava seas, and a crown of horns befitting the king of the Nether. 

Suddenly GK pauses... his palms sweat, his heart is slamming in his chest. He smiles like a grinch. He has a wonderfully terrible idea.- My lady, how much life have you left in you?

[Endrea] - Perhaps until sundown, why?

[GK] Is shaking now, he hasn't been this excited in decades. -I'll be right back dear lady. And perhaps you should call your friend to you. I think I know who he is and I don't wish him to be angry with me. - GK dissapears in a puff of fire.

[Endrea] - Releases another low hum with a bit of urgency to it. Within minutes CP has teleported there

[CP] - Endrea? What is it? What's wrong?

[GK] Reappears with a small Steve in tow. Steffan has been tied up like a pig and is screaming at the top of his lungs. But the moment he sets eyes on the dragon his mouth shuts with a snap and he begins to cry quietly. GK Leans down to look him in the eye. - You've made my existence A living hell for long enough Steffan, you do what I tell you too and I'll make it worth the effort. You run, I'll just bring you back. Got it? 

[Steffan] Nods. He's terrified. - What do you want?

[GK] Sees CP- Oh, hold your urine for a sec, I need to have some adult talk first apparently...

[GK] CP! Buddy! I was just talking to your friend here, and realized she could do me a huge favor before she checks out.

[GK]at the dragon- Oh and forgive my rudeness, I am Herobrine the Griefer King, I didn't catch your name?

[Endrea] - Bows head slightly I am Endrea

[CP] - What are you doing GK?

[GK] Charmed.

[GK] Rubs his hands together eagerly. - You know about my curse, do you not? I'm sure either Doc or TLOT have told you why I can't take my right form?

[CP] - Yes, that's why it occurred to me to take you to that other server for the griefing expedition so you could at least stretch those limbs

[GK] Well... I was thinking. Steffan here just has to slay an enderdragon to release me from my curse. It doesn't have to be the one from our native seed. Any dragon will do. And if Endrea is about to die anyway....

[Steffan] I WON'T DO IT! IT WILL MAKE ME MORTAL!

[CP] - That's up to her, she's one of the only mobs I have no real command over

[GK] Don't be a moron! This isn't a hard-core seed! The only reason I haven't been killing you over and over is because PVP is off and it makes TLOT and his crazy doctor mad and me look bad in front of sweet Alex.

[CP] - Although at this point it would probably only take a single arrow

[GK] Eyes the swiftly sinking sun with a fearful gaze. - Would you allow it my lady? I will do whatever I can to make it up to you!

[Endrea] - A death is a death and equally painful either way so yes, I will allow it

[Steffan] I'm no good with a bow!

[GK] Then I'll give you a sword. You had a pretty nice one on you when I snatched you up

[Endrea] - Unwraps herself from her blanket and spreads her tattered wings

[GK] Releases Steffan who stands with his knees banging together. He pushes the deep blue blade into his enemies hands and snarls at him. -Don't screw this up for me.

[Steffan] Is pushed violently towards the dragon and holds the sword forward. - I don't want to do this... please don't roast me.

[Endrea] - Gives Steffan a small snarl just for the heck of it

[CP] - Has floated up above the battle

[Steffan] Squeaks in fear. He looks back at GK, who is staring with more menace then the actual dragon.

[GK] DO IT. I'VE NEVER ASKED YOU FOR ANYTHING.

[GK] I'll even..... babysit Enderbro for you if you ever manage to get a date.

[Steffan] Seriously?

[GK] YES

[CP] - Is a bit caught off guard by GK's offer to Steffan

[CP] - Don't worry Steffan, she won't remain permanently dead

[Steffan] Turns to the dragon with a determined expression, he swings the sword boldly and the knockback blade slams violently into the dragons breast. The impact throws him backwards onto GK.

[Endrea] - Roars as she feels her body beginning to disintegrate and compress. Slowly the particles coming off of her body swirl down until nothing but a jet black egg remains which CP calmly collects

[CP] - And now I get to do some baby sitting

[Steffan] feels GK rumbling underneath him, but can't move fast enough to get off of his double.

[GK] Is laughing horribly as heatless flames engulf his body. He streches inside a cloud of fire, and Steffan is thrown upwards with a shout.

[CP] - Watches in amusement

-The red dragon emerges from the smoke with a laugh that booms across the island. Hooves spark and clack against the stone as the beast opens his tentacle wreathed wings. GK catches Steffan gently in his maw as he falls and holds him by his shirt like a cat with a favorite toy before putting him on the ground. I'M FINALLY FREE

[Steffan] Is sitting very still trying not to have a hearts attack.

[CP] - Laughs at Steffan's expression

[Steffan] I hope you weren't lying about the babysitting thing. -Really gets a good look at GK- or the hard-core thing....

[GK] Puts his huge head near Steffan- are you kidding? You're my fourth favorite person right now!

[CP] - So GK? Are you able to switch between the two forms at all?

[GK] Pats him way too hard on the head with a huge hoof

[GK] Should be.... I'll have to make my house a lot bigger otherwise...

[GK] I've always had a more human form for sneaky shit.

[CP] - It would also be pretty hard to build with those hooves of yours

[GK] It's hard but I can do it. And I can fly again. Brina always helped me build before, and I mostly just took over Nether fortresses anyway.

[CP] - Lands on the ground, taking care not to jostle Endrea's egg

[Steffan] Stares at the egg. - I'm sorry.

[Steffan] She was going to die anyway, right?

[CP] - Snorts She'll be fine, it's a part of her life cycle. It was gonna happen by sundown anyways

[Steffan] Okay... so are you going to....? how do you even? Are you going to sit on it or something?

[GK] Laughs so hard he almost falls over

[CP] - No. I just have to find a cool place to store the egg. She is an End dragon afterall

[Steffan] I've actually taken care of a bady enderdragon before, but not from the shell...

[CP] - This isn't the first time I've had to do so.

[GK] Meh, I'll help if you want. Maybe I can teach the little bugger to fly.

[Steffan] Are you.. going to stop griefing me now GK?

[CP] - That usually comes once she's about the size of a horse

[GK] Makes an odd face with pursed lips- I'll think about it... I'd get awfully bored if I never bugged you at all... for now though, would you like a ride home?

[Steffan] firmly- NO.

[GK] Great! Lets go. - Picks up Steffan in his mouth.

[CP] - Is thinking about where he can put Endrea's egg Lie's basement might work

[GK] talking around the agitated human in his mouth- It's been real CP, I'll see you back at the spawn later. I want to make a few laps around the map, this old dragon is way overdue to stretch his wings.

[CP] - Go right ahead Goes and collects the blanket TLOT made for Endrea

-The red dragon flaps his great wings and soars away, the sound of Steffan swearing soon fades away as well.-

[CP] - Tp's to Lie's basement before placing down a block of obsidian and places the egg on top Rest well old friend


	30. Flower of Lust

Lie had set up a few blocks of polished andesite as a work table so she could work on her flowers. So far she had created only the fire flower which attacked mobs and the green flower which she had accidentally left in TLOT's room that one evening. Her hands moved in lazy circles, small bubbles of power gathering and flowing with the movements. That all shattered when a pair of larger hands settled on her waist and a warm breath ghosted across the back of her neck. With a frustrated sigh Lie tried to turn to face her interrupter only to find his hands refused to let her do so.

“What do you want now CP?” The male brine hummed slightly as he pushed some of Lie's hair aside to lightly kiss her neck.

“We're not going to have much time between Endrea hatching to when she's grown enough to be on her own again.” He responded before continuing the small barrage of kisses. Lie bit back a small moan as she steadied herself against the polished stone. CP certainly had been paying attention the previous times he had pleasured her, he already knew a majority of her most sensitive spots and was using it to his advantage.

“CP really? Now?” Lie's question was answered with a quick nip to her shoulder.

“We can be quick.” CP could already feel himself hardening at the idea of taking her fast and hard over the smooth stone. With a slight moan Lie found herself pushing back into CP, she knew however that he was waiting for her verbal consent. The brine being a little paranoid about it since Doc ad been very clear that he could lose everything he had worked for if he didn't have consent. Lie glanced over her shoulder.

“Fine, but I'm not staying in bed afterward.” CP grinned as he reached forwards, quickly pulling Lie's shorts down just as far as they needed to be for him to have access. A quick check with his finger told him that she was already growing wet. His one hand rubbed her, spreading her fluids across her opening while the other went straight to his pants. A little unaccustomed to removing his belt and pants with one hand it took him a tad longer than he would have liked, but he was successful and soon his member was free. Leaning forwards he kissed along Lie's shoulder and neck, earning him another groan before he pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her against the stone and giving him better access, Lie squirmed a bit, her submissive side enjoying the force as CP slipped himself inside. He barely waited for her to adjust before pulling almost entirely out and slamming back in. He was not being gentle and Lie didn't mind. Soon their moans were mixed together as Lie's hands gripped the stone, her power inadvertently gathering before her. CP barely managed to hold back his own orgasm until Lie came, leaving both panting. Pulling out CP leaned forwards and gave Lie a few more light kisses along her neck and shoulder.

“Thank you my dear.” Already bruises were beginning to emerge on Lie's hips from where CP had gripped her but what had grabbed his attention next was what had formed in front of Lie. Standing elegantly with silky petals was a rich purple flower, dripping with nectar. Lie noticed it as well and her mind began churning about what the flower could possibly be. She managed to push herself onto her elbows and took a closer look.

“The last flower I made healed you because I was concerned about you...” Lie's speech was broken up a little by her pants for breath. Quickly CP reached forwards and plucked the flower, twirling it in his fingers.

“This one however was made from lust.” A meschevious grin quickly spread across CP's face, an expression which Lie quickly caught.

“CP... What are you planning?” CP tucked the flower into one of his belt loops while he fixed his pants.

“Well, we know TLOT can't be poisoned, so who better to test the effects of this flower on?” The female brines face paled as she registered what CP was saying.

“CP, don't you dare.” With a quick grin CP teleported, hoping to find the other brine in a non-sexual predicament leaving his mate lightly banging her head against the polished stone as she thought of the possible outcomes this flower could cause.

[TLOT] Is standing in town, trying to explain to Roulade for the third time that day that it's just not working having a mooshroom for a mayor. But he's not good at diplomacy and he stalks away in a huff to avoid yelling at the obstinant villager.

[CP] - Tp's on top of the gay bar and spots TLOT Oi! Fuck face!

[TLOT] Hears Cp yelling but is not going to respond to that-

[TLOT] Keeps walking

[CP] - Tp's along the roofs Oi!

[TLOT] Glances up.- Are you yelling at me?

[CP] - Yes! I have something for you to test

[TLOT] Why me?

[CP] - Because I don't know what it will do and you yourself have said that your stomach can handle pretty much anything

[TLOT] shrugs- This is true. What is it? Presumably it's actually food and you aren't just trying to make me throw up.

[CP] - Jumps down to the ground and produces the flower Lie created another one

[TLOT] That's lovely actually. I've never seen such a flower with such dark petals. And so dribbly. -snickers- Kinda reminds me of Doe.

[CP] - Thinks about it for a moment You're not exactly wrong. Anyway, I need you to see what the nectar does

[TLOT] Well.. I guess the price for being indestructable is having to put up or shut up occasioanally. May I have it?

[CP] - Hands the flower over

[TLOT] Examines the bloom, the center is literally a cup shape and full of dark liquid. He fears it may taste bad because of the coloring and chooses to sample it with his tongue instead of drinking it outright. The forked appendage gently swirls around the inner lip of the flower to gather any pollen and then plunges wetly into the center before retreating.

[CP] - A grin is slowly spreading across his face

[TLOT] ooohh, that tastes like.. I'm not even sure, it's pleasantly hot though. But I'm not hurt or dead so that answers your question, so.... - He sticks a finger in it and wipes Cps lip with it before he can dart away.

[CP] - Stiffens immediately, trying his hardest not to lick his lip

[TLOT] Sways a little. - really nice actually. I'm actually.... damn.... I feel hot.

[TLOT] Takes his cloak off and puts his armor away. His face actually has some color for once.

[CP] - Grin returns And your Steve is nowhere nearby~

[TLOT] Leans off to one side to look at something behind CP-

[CP] - Raises brow and looks behind himself

[TLOT] Looks down. - I ever tell you you have a magnificent ass CP?

[TLOT] Is rubbing his arms with a lazy smile.

[CP] - Takes a nervous step away from TLOT Really, because I recall at one point you calling it flat

[TLOT] Did I? I was probably mad at you at the time. I'm sorry, buddy. We're still friends right?

[CP] - Lips are getting a little sticky from the drying nectar Depends on the circumstance

[TLOT] Takes his shoes off. - That stuff must has capcasin in it, even my feet are hot.

[TLOT] Feels like my clothes are too tight too

[CP] - I don't know what's in it, Lie just made it

[TLOT] Well aren't you adventurous. You also have crumbs on your face.

[CP] - Frowns What are you talking about? Are you hallucinating?

[TLOT] Man I'm itchy too. I hope I'm not allergic to it.

[TLOT] Puts the bloom in his inventory so as not to spill it.

[CP] - Well maybe the other flower Lie left with you can help with that

[TLOT] Looks around nervously.- I think I need to... be something....

[CP] - Takes another step away from TLOT

[TLOT] Runs from CP-

[CP] - Curiosity gets the better of him and he follows

[TLOT] Darts into the sparse woods outside of town. He's far too warm now and it's making him want to take off his clothing.

[CP] - Floats above and is hoping TLOT will leave some clothes on at least

[TLOT] Sheds the remaining clothing in the shadow of a gnarled tree, and twists his form into something low and dark, only his eyes are visible in the shadows.

[CP] – TLOT?

[CP] - Unconciously licks his lips and then realizes what he did Shit!

[TLOT] His body is far too hot and his loins are aching, he gives a frustrated growl and sniffs the air for the one thing that will ease his need.

[CP] - You're Steve isn't here TLOT~

[TLOT] Darts from one shadow to another. He's wearing a beastly form, but not the one CP has seen.

[CP] - Is starting to feel the affects of the flower

[TLOT] Sniffs the ground and the air frantically and lets out a mournful hunting howl that chills all who hear it.

[TLOT] He tracks back along the wall of the town, unable to hide himself from CP. He knows the other brine is watching, but his need is so great he doesn't care anymore. The shapshifting brine has taken the form of a werewolf, fully this time. Making him almost as large as CP himself. He pants from the heat of the flower, every pixel screaming with want and burning.

[CP] - Laughs a little while trying not to act on the urges the flower causes

[TLOT] Runs towards the castle. He's sure he'll find his double there.

[CP] - Follows in case Steve isn't there just to laugh at TLOT's frustration

[TLOT] Is leaving gigantic claw gouges in the front door as he tries to get in.

[CP] - Grunts as his own body heats up more

[TLOT] Finally manages to get the door open and barrels inside.

[CP] - Follows, his flight abilities faltering

[TLOT] The gigantic beast charges down the stairs shredding the vines as they tangle in his fur. He whines pitifully for a moment at the door of the lab before bashing it in with his head.

[CP] - Laughs a little

[TLOT] He's so close now, the brine can already taste his mates sweat on his lips.

[CP] - Is really hoping Steve's not there

[TLOT] Takes a turn too fast and skids into the lava pool. Clawing at the floor to extract himself from the hot slime. He's already dripping with sweat, and it's the last thing he wants right now.

[CP] – Laughs

[CP] - Then groans as his own urges become nearly unbearable

[TLOT] There's a murmur of raised voices as the wolfbrine tumbles down the steps into his own room. Doc and Steve stand in alarm as the bundle of fur struggles to right itself.

[CP] - Stands at top of stairs just watching

[TLOT] Is too overcome to talk, his pheremones are a choking miasma that envelopes his mate. He pants in desperation. Steve has never seen him shifted in this exact form, but he knows it's his beloved all the same.

[Steve] We might have to...uh continue this discussion later Doc...

[Doc] I can see that... -backing away a bit-

[CP] - Is laughing again

[Steve] Notices CP, - did you do this to him CP?!

[CP] - I suppose in a sense Lie actually did

[Steve] In a sense... then I guess it was an accident. I can't believe she'd put him in such a state intentionally. Unless she just thought I needed to be laid today.

[CP] - Well, she only created the flower, I just wanted to see what it would do

[TLOT] Is now licking desperately at his mates hands, sucking on his fingers and butting against him.

[Steve] Fine. Then I guess you deserve to see the results of your experiment.

[CP] - Oh I will be, the bastard managed to get some of the nectar on me

[Steve] Doc, Please tp him back into the room if he tries to leave.

[Doc] Okay....

[CP] - OH COME ON!

[Steve] Sheds his clothing with the pride of a gladiator going to battle.

[CP] - Groans a bit as a fresh wave of heat passes over him

[CP] - Turns away, not wanting to see this part

[Doc] Oh no you don't -tp CP to Doc-

[Doc] Attempts to hold CP forward.

[Steve] Looks the larger brine in the eye.

[CP] - Scowls as he struggles, his temperature rising even more

[TLOT] is rolling now, whining and writhing on the floor.

[Steve] Steps onto the bed and smears a little slime on himself with quick fingers, not even trying to stretch.

[Doc] has a raging boner. It's anyones guess if it's a lady or a dude one-

[CP] - Shuts his eyes as he tries to concentrate on not losing his control

[CP] - Damn it, I didn't think Lie's lust would be this strong

[Doc] Starts pinching and prodding him to try and make his eyes open.

[Steve] Kneels like a sacrifice on the bed and gives a mental signal to TLOT.

[CP] - Falls to his knees, trembling as the power from the flower is washing over him

[TLOT] scoots up behind him and puts a long tongue between his cheeks. pressing him open with needy strokes and barely grazing his supple buttocks with his wolfish fangs.

[CP] - Still has his eyes shut

[Doc] smacks his head. - You did this, at least give him the honor of watching father Steve preform the rite of his god.

[CP] - Barely audible growl Not interested

[Doc] Leaps onto his shoulders and wraps around his head like a cat that doesn't want a bath. Xe tries to force his eyes open.

[CP] - Fucker get off of me!

-But he can't ignore the animal howl that falls from Steve's lips as he is penetrated. The griefer leaning over him, his massive furred body dwarfing his mate as he knots within his tender innards.-

[CP] - Growls deep in his throat

-There is a straining crack as the legs of the bed break underneath them and Steve's mind is battered to dust as Herobrine screws him mercilessly. he manages to catch CPs eye and there is s glint of steel in the human's diamond-blue gaze. He was born for this.

[CP] - His mind is beginning to get very clouded by lust

[CP] - Groans, shifting his legs to try to hide his own bulge

[Doc] Is feeling more evil then usual, xe whispers lowly in Cps ear. - Maybe someday, if you don't fuck it up; your mate will be able to show such a face under your own power.

[CP] - Groans in response, barely registering what Doc said, but the thoughts are now in his head

[TLOT] Howls in relief as he empties himself into his lamb, pumping him full and hot with rapid slams of his backward knees.

[Steve] Shakes violently, cuming in spurts over himself and the sheets underneath. His eyes roll back and he collapses under the strain,

[CP] - Is struggling to get away from Doc, he wants to find Lie

[Doc] Keeps trying to restrain him, but xe is only about half his size.

[TLOT] gathers him up in hairy, muscular arms, unable to seperate them just yet. He licks Steve lovingly, mussing his sweaty hair, and cooling his feverish brow.

[TLOT] -mentally- I'm sorry my lamb, did I hurt you?-

[CP] - Growls and tries to throw Doc off

[Steve] -No, but I feel so hot and full I can barely stand it. Just hold me....-

[Doc] Lets go and steps back.

[CP] - Tp's, but it falters halfway to his destination

[CP] - Whimpers a bit

[Lie] - Has put everything away and is tidying up a bit

[CP] - Manages another teleport and ends up in Lie's green house, startling her

[Lie] - What the fuck CP!? Make some noise or something!

[CP] - Gaze is completely clouded over with lust

[Lie] - I'm guessing TLOT made you take some of that nectar...

[CP] - Lie please, it... It makes everything hot!

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[CP] - My whole body, it's just so hot and... Damn it... Please just start stripping!

[Lie] - No! CP, we already did it once today, we're not going for another round.

[CP] - Whimpers a bit and moves closer

[Doc] Has jumped off the roof with a pair of elytra and is quietly looking for CP-

[Doc] -Makes a soft landing in a tree and watches Lie and CP through the foliage and the glass wall of the greenhouse.

[CP] - Lie please, I need it!

[Lie] - CP, I already said no. Look, if you're feeling hot then why not jump in some water or something?

[CP] - Not that kind of hot, need you

[Lie] - Groans a bit in frustration but before she can speak finds herself pushed up against the wall and CP kissing her

[CP] - Once again starts trying to coax her into doing as he wants

[Doc] Is getting agitated. Xe doesn't want to interfere, but if it looks CP will rape her, xe will step in.

[Lie] - Her powers flair briefly and nearby plants respond, using roots and vines to grab onto CP and pull him away

[Lie] - Is genuinely surprised

[CP] - Is snarling and trying to set everything on fire

[Doc] -Whoa face-

[Lie] - CP, stop that, I don't need this place burned down

[CP] - Just... Just please! I... I need you right now!

[Lie] - And you have me, right in front of you, but as I said, I'm not interested in having another round of sex right now.

[Doc] thinking - Sucks to be you CP....-

[CP] - Whimpers and slumps a little in his bonds

[Lie] - Sighs and steps closer, cupping the side of CP's face Look at me CP, do you understand what I'm saying?

[CP] - Yes, but-

[Lie] - No but's, I already have bruises from earlier today, would you rather I be in pain?

[CP] - ... No...

[Lie] - Leans up before gently kissing CP and then she frowns Why are your lips sweet?

[CP] - That would be the nectar from your flower

[Lie] - Touches her own lips My nectar, huh?

[CP] - Yeah, and I've seen more than enough of what it can do, now please, let me fuck you!

[Lie] - CP? How long did it take for it to affect you?

[CP] - I don't know! I was busy laughing at TLOT!

[Lie] - What did you do?

[CP] - I gave him the flower, and he drank a good portion of the nectar! Now please! For fucks sake! Let me fuck you!

[Lie] - Starts recognizing the symptoms of her own lust Damn it...

[CP] - Lowers his voice to a more enticing tone Come now Lie, after what I just went through I should be allowed this!

[Lie] - Oh and just what did you go through that was so awful?

[CP] - I was forced to watch TLOT and his fucking Steve fuck!

[Lie] - Blank face

[Lie] - No, you can stay here and cool down on your own, besides, unlike you, I know how to deal with my own lust

[CP] - Growls as Lie turns away from him, his flames burning through the vines and roots as he then lunges for Lie

[Doc] is biting hir nails in trepidation-

[CP] - Knocks Lie to the ground and grinds against her slightly Damn it Lie, please, just let me!

[Lie] - Damn it CP! Get off of me!

[CP] - Growls No

[Lie] - Is really wishing she could control her teleports

[Doc] Sees that things are getting out of hand [ tps Lie to hir

[Lie] - Yelps as she lands before realizing who saved her Thanks Doc

[Doc] You're welcome. It looked like things were getting a bit.... hairy in there.

[Lie] - A bit bu- Doc... Please tell me you had reasons other than just watching?

[Lie] - But yes, I think we'll have to keep that flower away from him

[CP] - Is growling and frantically teleporting around, trying to find Lie

[Doc] Turns a bit pink - welll... umm. No. Sorry. Not gonna lie. After what he did to TLOT I needed to see what would happen.

[Doc] we could block him in a room with your vibrator. XD

[Lie] - Do you honestly think that would satisfy him?

[Doc] shrugs- It's a decent second-best for me when Doe is busy.

[Doc] Besides, judging by his reactions earlier; he's probably never had it that way before!

[Lie] - I'm not even sure where it is, CP kept doing shit with it to startle me.

[Lie] - I'm not going to do it for him

[Doc] That's a pity. Would you like me to wheel copy mine for you?

[Lie] - Blushes I don't think that's necessary!

[Doc] eyebrow raised- Well you're just a big ball of no fun tonight Lie.

[Lie] - Doc, I have bruises from earlier, I've had enough fun for today

[Doc] Awww, you're such a delicate flower Lie. Maybe you should be the one leaving the bruises for a change... he seemed inclined to beg.

[Lie] - Blushes harder I... I'm really not much of a dom...

[Doc] And he isn't much of a sub. Nobody is perfect. -grins-

[Lie] - Random noises of embarrassment

[Doc] Airly waves a hand- tie him up with your vines and blow him, that'll probably shut him up.

[Lie] - Uh... Um... I've never been very good at those...

[Doc] Maybe spank him a bit for being a bad little brine....

[Doc] Are you kidding? I'm sure he hasn't had one since he brought you here. I doubt it would take much. Just you doing it willingly would probably make him cry.

[Lie] - More embarrassed noises as she sits down to make herself smaller

[Doc] Regards her with a critical stare. - He's yours to tame Lie, has been since the moment he laid eyes on you I think. I bet he'd let you do anything to him if you'd only touch him. Truss him up like a present and sing happy spawnday to Lie.

[CP] - Finally spots them and tp's near before launching himself at Lie causing her to squeak

[Lie] - Instincts take over and once again the plants move to assist her

[Doc] Just tweak his nipples, I bet he'll let go.

[CP] - Growls at Doc as the plants drag him away from Lie and onto his back

[CP] - Has very noticeable bulge

[Doc] Perfect... just how I like my men. Hard and tied up. -evil grin-

[Lie] - Glances at Doc as if needing reassurance

[Doc] Though, you know... you could just ride him. He wants you to make love to him any way he can get it and he's tied up. Just make with the zippers and hop on.

[Lie] - Doc! We're out in the open!

[Doc] Yeah and it's dark, and your house is pretty far from everyone else. Tell you what, I'll stand guard.

[Doc] Pulls out the blaze rod with the knockback enchantment-

[CP] - Growls at Doc and launches a fire charge at them

[Lie] - Shifts nervously

[Doc] yikes! Hey! I'm trying to get you laid!

[Lie] - Moves closer and nervously places her hand over CP's bulge CP?

[CP] - Groans at Lie's touch

[Doc] I've got slime... You want to give him a handjob? -smiles horribly- Or a few fingers....?

[Lie] - Her blush, which had begun to fade slightly returns with a fury Doc! I... I, no!

[Doc] You've milked a cow right? It's not much different.

[Lie] - You're not helping!

[Lie] - Moves to straddle CP's legs which seems to calm him a little

[Doc] Would you prefer I leave?

[Lie] - I don't really know, I'm not that experienced and I doubt CP's going to be much help with the state he's in...

[Doc] What do you want to know?

[Lie] - Perhaps just a bit of guidance as I go?

[Doc] Okay, but first, he said he wanted sex right? Is he coherent enough for this? Does he have his own safe word?

[Lie] - Shakes head I don't think it ever occurred to him

[CP] - Scowls and bucks his hips slightly Just fuck me already! This is torturous!

[Doc] I guess that's good enough.... strip him.

[Lie] - Nervously reaches forwards and starts undoing his belt and pants before starting to slide them off, she's more apprehensive about removing his boxers

[Doc] Shirt too. There's more to a man then just his crotch.

[Lie] - Nods and gently pushes his shirt up until it's bunched around his wrists since he's still being held down by the plants

[Doc] Give the man some attention. I'm sure his skin is blazing. Nips are sensitive, lips and throat, even the belly, use your mouth and your fingers, and go gently at first.

[CP] - Is already breathing a bit heavily

[Doc] Straddle him, he'll like it and it'll be easier to reach everything

[Doc] Leave his boxers on for now and grind him a bit

[Lie] - Leans down and begins placing light kisses as CP's done to her causing him to groan as Lie swings her leg over him. Slowly she moves lower and grinds against him a little, not entirely confident in what she's doing

[CP] - Bucks against Lie's hips, wanting more

[Doc] Little harder now, give him a few love bites and suck on his skin. Go for the throat and nips...

[Lie] - Does as Doc suggests, but isn't sure how hard is too hard for a bite

[Doc] Gets a wicked look- I know what you need... - Steals a collar from one of her dogs. Xe knows they'll pay for this later but doesn't care. - Here, use this. He is yours after all...

[Lie] - Bites lip nervously and loosely places collar on CP's neck, he doesn't seem to care at the moment

[Doc] Stick your hands in his drawers and give that ass a good grope, he's done it to you often enough. Kind of knead like you're doing a massage

[Lie] - Slides her hands under his boxers and does as Doc suggest causing CP to lift his ass up some, making it easier for Lie to reach

[Doc] ask him what he wants. Make him beg his brine, you're just as powerful as he is, maybe more so now.

[Lie] - Swallows nervously CP? Tell me what you want.

[CP] - Groans a bit You, fuck I want you so badly!

[Doc] I think he's allllmost ready. Grab that collar and grind him under you. If you're not ready you could always sit on his face for a bit. Make him worship you like the goddess you are

[Lie] - Hair is starting to glow rather brightly as she reaches forwards and slips her finger through the ring on the collar and tugs on it before grinding a bit more on him

[CP] - Grunts and bucks his hips again, doing his best to hold back on coming

[Doc] Steps away for a moment to send a curious zombie flying backwards across the yard-

[Lie] - Glances at Doc, unsure of what to do next

[Doc] Comes back- Well? He's about to explode. Are you going to let your poor little kitty cum?

[Lie] - Blushes and slides down CP's body until she's on his legs, nervously she pulls down his boxers, letting his member come out

[Doc] I think this part you can figure out on your own. Unless you want to give his piston a few good licks before utilizing it.

[Lie] - Blushes before standing, still nervous about doing this outside as she undoes her own shorts

[Doc] Turns sideways with the disciplinary rod at the ready to repel any mobs.

[Doc] Come on Lie, ride that pony all the way to orgasm town

[Lie] - Slips her shorts off before settling down and positioning herself above CP. Slowly lowers herself onto his member with a slight shudder

[CP] - Groans deeply as he feels Lie around him

[Lie] - Hesitantly moves up and down before gaining a bit more confidence and moving faster. Wincing every once in awhile as she hits a tender spot from earlier

[CP] - Bucks his hips to match Lie's rhythm, not taking long to orgasm

[Doc] Chuckles to hirself - It's nice being in control, isn't it?

[Lie] - Nods, a bit too flustered to speak

[CP] - Starts regaining his full senses again and tugs at his bonds What the fuck?

[CP] - Then notices what Lie did and grins seeing as how she's still sitting on his dick

[Doc] I think you got this Lie. If you have no objections, I believe I need to go find my darling Doe now.

[Lie] - Oh, uh, yeah, go ahead...

[CP] - Frowns What the fuck is around my neck?

[Doc] Vanishes with a cheerful peal of slightly mad laughter.

[CP] - Looks over at Lie Mind letting me up now?

[Lie] - Quickly scrambles off of CP and grabs her stuff, pulling it on quickly

[CP] - Burns the plants binding him away before pulling his clothes on

[CP] - Lie, why was Doc here?

[Lie] - They we're helping...

[CP] - Reaches up and removes the collar before holding it up towards Lie And I suppose this was part of the "helping"?

[Lie] - Nods and starts to get really nervous

[CP] - Sighs before reaching forwards and grabbing Lie, tp'ing her back to the bedroom Get some rest, you need it.

-A triumpant howl cuts the night air, the moon is full and just now setting over the seed-


	31. Baby Dragons and BDSM

[CP] - Tp's to Doc's place, not in a good mood and just barges into the house Doc!

[Doc] Is sitting on the steps eating a light blue popsicle. - Hello Cp. Are you feeling okay?

[CP] - You fucker... What the fuck were you even doing out by Lie's place last night! What the fuck!?

[Doc] - I was keeping you and Lie safe from the mobs actually.

[CP] -Growls, his fists clenching and unclenching- You seemed to be doing more than just that...

[Doc] I gave a little advice to be sure. It is one of my... -licks popsicle- specialties....

[CP] - Scowls and punches the wall next to him

[Doc] Watches a painting fall off the wall- Please don't do that.

[CP] - And whose idea was the fucking collar?

[Doc] Oh, that was me. She seemed very unsure of herself. I was trying to make her feel more confident. She didn't want to have sex at all, and I thought emphasising your helplessness would sway her.

[CP] - Growls- You fucker, I did not need that embarrassment!

[Doc] Nobody saw except for her and I. I killed all the monsters that got close enough to see.

[CP] - Flips Doc the bird- Wheres TLOT? I need to destroy that fucking flower...

[Doc] Why do you want to destroy it? He's the one that got the worst of it. And Lie could always make another if she wished.

[CP] - The only reason it got made this time is because Lie had been working on her powers right before we fucked

[Doc] Ah, but she knows the feel of it now. It's like crafting off the table. Once something new exists; it's so much easier for it to exist again. But I say again, why do you care if he has it? 

[CP] - Because I'd rather not go through what happened yesterday again, I'm not very happy about being forced to be the submissive asshole

[Doc] You got laid. Why do you care? More importantly, why do you think it's okay for you to put Lie in a sumbmissive state but not for her to do the same to you? She is just as powerful as you now. Maybe more so. You'd be screwed if she wasn't still a bit afraid of you. 

[CP] - Growls menacingly

[Doc] Snips the end off the popsicle with her sharklike teeth.

[CP] - Turns around and stomps away, heading for the lab- FINE! I'll fucking look for him myself!

[CP] - Goes all the way to TLOT's room and stomps towards the top of the stairs - OI! FUCKER!

[CP] - Growls when he gets no response and heads a little down the stairs- Are you fucking here or not?

[TLOT] Is laying in bed with Steve, both are nude but covered by the blankets. Steve stirs in his sleep and grumbles in irritation at CP being in their room. He pulls the blanket over his head and snuggles closer to TLOT, who sits up with the throw over his lap. - Yes... I'm here. What do you want now CP?

[CP] - The flower, I need to destroy it

[TLOT] You don't need to do anything. You just want too.

[TLOT] I'm going to assume for your sake you didn't know what would happen, so it wasn't a deliberate joke at my expense. But I'm not okay with destroying new items even if they're potentially dangerous.

[CP] - No, pretty sure this is a need. I'd rather not have a repeat of last night

[TLOT] Was watching me make desperate animal love to my husband really so terrible for you?

[CP] - That's only part of it, but I really wish I could bleach those memories from my fucking head

[TLOT] I had no idea you were such a homophobe. How sad. You really limit your options being like that.

[CP] - Growls- JUST GIVE ME THE FUCKING FLOWER ALREADY!

[TLOT] No. I promise I won't use it on you, but I won't give it back to you either. I've already stowed it safely with several other glitched and potentially dangerous items. You never know what you might need in an emergency.

[Steve] from under the blanket- Go away CP.... my head hurts from your yelling.

[CP] - Ignoring Steve's comment- WHAT SORT OF FUCKING EMERGENCY WOULD REQUIRE THAT FUCKING FLOWER!?

[TLOT] A wild animal that needs to be distracted or calmed? A drop for someone too emotionally damaged to feel anything? A speck for a lover that needs their inhibitions lowered? Aphrodesiacs always have a purpose.

[CP] - Growls deeply- Just let me fucking destroy it!

[TLOT] As much as I hate arguing with you brother. You won't win this argument. Can we talk about something else please? If not, just leave me alone so I can go back to sleep. I'm still exhausted from last night.

[CP] – Snarls-

[TLOT] Bares his own impressive teeth, but in a bored way. - Why are you so pissed anyway? I'm the one that lost control of myself. I figured you were just showing up to gloat. 

[CP] - Tenses, quickly seeming to almost deflate as he recalls the previous night. Quickly turns his head away.- Shut up TLOT... I've already had to deal with Doc last night...

[TLOT] Oh, because xe made you watch? Personally I think that was more then fair considering.

[CP] - Noooo, He fucking did more afterwards when I got back to Lie...

[Steve] Curiously peeks out from under the covers.

[TLOT] Rests his head on his hand. - Like what?

[CP] - Stiffens as he realizes what he said- Sh- shut up!

[TLOT] What happened CP? Was the little film on your lips enough to affect you in some way?

[CP] - Growls and takes a step back-

[TLOT] Leans forward - Oh my... did someone else have a hot time last night? Too bad you can't shapeshift...

[CP] - Scowls- Shut up shut up shut up!

[TLOT] Well now I know fun was had. Should I ask Doc or would you prefer to tell me yourself and save some embarassment?

[CP] - How about you don't ask anyone at all fucker

[TLOT] Oh no. Now I'm really curious....

[CP] - Don't you dare

[CP] -Is preparing to tp away-

[TLOT] Dare what? I could just read your thoughts, but I'm being nice and asking you instead. And if Doc saw something; I need only skim their mind in the same way.

[CP] - Growls- Again, how about you don't ask anybody at all?

[TLOT] Or maybe I could just walk by Lie. Her mind is doubly an open book with her as yet uncontrollable abilities. Would you prefer I get it second-hand and draw my own conclusions? Because you're obviously upset and would probably like to talk about it anyway. 

[CP] - What the fuck makes you say that?! And don't you dare get anywhere near Lie!

[TLOT] She's my friend. I won't avoid her on your say-so. It would hurt her feelings if nothing else. And I certinly can't avoid Doc since I live with hir.

[CP] – Growls-

[TLOT] and I can just make you stay if I want anyway. I can just pin your ass to the floor and hold you there until you feel talkative. But again, I'm being nice and I'm asking you like a civilized person, what the hell happened to you?

[CP] - scowls- Lie fucking discovered a new power alright? Ya happy!

[TLOT] Applauds- That's excellent! What is it? And what does it have to do with you being so pissed off? 

[CP] - The plants can fucking grab things... And it fucking takes awhile to burn through the fuckers as well...

[TLOT] Oh.. I'm getting the shape of this loading chunk now.... Did she restrain your lust bodily?

[CP] – Growls-

[Steve] quietly - Did you at least get laid?

[CP] -Grumbles-

[TLOT] at Steve - I guess that's a no. And it explains his fury too. Granted I had a lot more then him, but I would have torn up the whole house searching for you. It was everything I could do just to hang back and let you undress yourself. Being that hot and unable to release is certainly torture.

[Steve] grumbles- Having an ass full of super hot cum and it being knotted in is pretty torturous too....

[CP] -Grumbles- No shit Sherlock... That flower is the worst thing ever fucking created...

[TLOT] No, the alcohol the touchies make if you house them in acacia wood is the worst thing....

[CP] -Grumbles again, but his mental barriers are starting to slip due to frustration-

[TLOT] Gets a flash of CP tied down with Lie riding him, and his cheeks go pink in surprise. - well then... How the tables turn...

[CP] -Frowns at TLOT-

[TLOT] I think Doc predicted that the master might become the slave... were he not careful...

[CP] - Growls- TLOT, shut up...

[TLOT] Gives him a sad look - Did she rape you CP? You can tell me. I'll met out an appropriate punishment if it's the truth.

[CP] - No! Hell Doc had to basically walk her through the whole fucking process! -Stiffens as he realizes what he said-

[TLOT] His expression changes very abruply and a snort is heard as Steve stifles a laugh. - Then you got lucky CP, Doc is... perhaps a bit too good at the arts of domination. Lie couldn't wish for a better teacher. Sounds like you may need a safe word soon as well. I'd suggest 'oranges', I hear they go quite well with bananas.

[CP] -Growls and really wants to attack TLOT-

[TLOT] You're giving me an awfully wanting look there CP. Sorry to disappoint, but I only play those games with my husband. Do you need some advice on submission? I'm sure my lamb could educate you if you asked nicely... - His features twitch upward and then relax again, but it's obvious Steve goosed him under the blanket for offering his services to CP.

[CP] - Fuck no, I don't plan on letting it fucking happen again you fucking douchebag

[TLOT] If I may go out on a limb here; it doesn't sound to me like you 'let it happen' this time either. So I wouldn't be so sure...

[CP] -Scowls-

[TLOT] Don't be such a pill. Do you actually think Steve never gets to be on top? There's nothing wrong with being a switch. I think it shows respect for your partner.

[CP] - As I said, I don't plan on letting it happen again, I gave her something to remind her of that last night

[TLOT] darkly and with just a hint of growl- What did you do to her CP?

[CP] - I didn't do anything, just gave her something -Grins-

[TLOT] pauses- why am I asking you anyway? You'll probably just lie to me. - taps in the air in front of him - [TP Lilithia to HerobrineTheLordofTears]

[Lie] Yelps as she lands on TLOT's bed which immediately makes CP growl. She's wearing the scarf Steve gave her around her neck-

[Lie] - Oh... Hello...

[TLOT] Stares at the scarf. - a little warm for that isn't it?

[Lie] Blushes a little- Eh... Not too much?

[TLOT] Snags the end of the scarf and pulls it down.

[Lie] Yelps as she's tugged a little off balance by the scarf being tugged. Beneath it is a collar that looks rather soft, but has a metal interior and no visible means of removal-

[Steve] Sits up and looks at it before giving CP a hateful look.

TLOT's stare is equally venemous. 

[TLOT] Lie, did you consent to wear that?

[Lie] - Er, well... No, but I do understand his motivations behind it

[TLOT] 'No' was all I needed to hear. Take that off of her right now, or I'll put something worse on you CP. Love games are fine, but I won't allow you to treat one of our own kind like a slave. 

[Steve] That's mean and horrible CP, you should be ashamed to do that to your own mate.

[CP] Growls- No, it would mean completely destroying it and I'd rather not do that. Besides, it's only for a little while...

[TLOT] Fine, then I'll punish you instead. -With a gesture he throws an invisible chunk of netherweight gltich down on the hateful brine. Pressing him to the floor.

[CP] Grunts as he hits the ground-

[Lie] - Last time he did this Stevie had to use a pick to remove the collar, course that one was made entirely of iron...

[TLOT] Gets out of bed. He's naked but doesn't care at all. He strides over to CP in all his glory and stands over him.

[CP] Scowls and struggles-

[TLOT] Forces Cps clothing to unequipt into his inventory, and takes a ball of pink wool from a nearby chest.

[CP] - What the fuck are you doing!?

[TLOT] Delivering a fitting punishment CP - Fashions the strand into an elaborate series of knots and clicks it onto CP like a combination of clothing and leash.

-The strands make a circle around CPs throat and fall down his front in a series of knots and holes that loop around his cubes and down the crack of his flat ass, it goes up his back and beneath the loop at the back of his neck and winds back around in a spiderweb that cages his torso. It's putting pressure in a lot of places and there is no visible way to remove it. -

[CP] Tries setting it on fire-

[TLOT] re-equipts CPs clothes over the harness.

[TLOT] Now I think that's appropriate. It will only come off when you loose Lie from her bondage as well. And in the mean-time you can contemplate how it feels to be used as a sub against your will.

[CP] - THAT ALREADY HAPPENED LAST FUCKING NIGHT!!!

[TLOT] And then you did that to her? Then I think you didn't learn anything at all. - He turns his back on CP and heads back to the bed. He removes the weight with an airy wave and sits down on the edge of the bed. Steve crawls up behind him and gives CP a smug look.

[CP] Scowls as he stands up, trying his best to ignore the shifting pressures from the makeshift ropes- You fucking asshole! She's the one that collared me last night!

[Lie] - That was at Doc's suggestion actually...

[CP] - Don't care, I was too far under that fucking flower of your influence to fully comprehend what was going on!

[TLOT] That may be so. But you do not have it on now. So I presume it wasn't an enchanted thing that couldn't be removed. And she didn't stick you with something that others could see when your playtime was done. Besides I told you, all you have to do is release Lie and you will also be freed.

[CP] Scowls and tp's away to mope-

[Lie] Is trying very hard to not look at TLOT-

[TLOT] Are you feeling okay Lie? Did he hurt you?

[Lie] Shakes head - No, I'm fine. He managed to slip it on while I was asleep... Honestly I probably should have seen it coming...

[Steve] Expected or not, it's still not right.

[TLOT] Agreed. Such things are for private games and making them public breaks trust with your lover.

[Lie] - At least I can hide it with the scarf. - Flops back and starts trying to manipulate the vines in the room, gets a little bit of a reaction

[TLOT] Is getting chilly and snuggles back under the blanket with Steve. Leaving most of the undersheets exposed. - Care to give me some further context for last nights events Lie?

[Lie] - Oh... Well after he somehow ingested some of the nectar from that flower he kept saying that he felt really hot and pretty much kept trying to get into my pants even though I was telling him no. We... We had already gone a round earlier and I was still a bit sore from that... Anyways, at one point Doc had to pull me away from him for a bit because he was getting a bit too aggressive in his wants. After all that, Doc may have guided me through the rest of what happened... -Her voice has trailed off to be really quiet towards the end and her face is scarlet from embarrassment

[TLOT] I guess we're skirting consent here, but it's still not right for him to make you wear that if you don't want too. Hopefully my 'gift' will open his eyes a bit.

[Steve] Might make him decide he'd like his butt played with too. That type of harness can do some serious rubbing and stimulating just from normal walking around.

[Lie] Continues to blush- Or perhaps we could just see if Stevies able to remove this one as well? He's done it before

[TLOT] But that will break CP's harness as well. Do you not want him to think about his error at all? 

[Lie] groans- I don't know... Does the thought of wanting that harness on me seem wrong? Because it is a bit appealing...

[Steve] It's not wrong if you want it. And it's a easy tie if you'd like me to show you. 

[TLOT] Steve's right, the issue here is who agreed to what. If you want to submit to him you're free to do so. But I want it to be your choice.

[Lie] - I'll have to think about it... Although I don't think he'll be able to tolerate it for very long

[TLOT] Lays back on the bed with a happy sigh. - I kinda hope he decides to be stubborn about it, because the first time he gets angry and tries to run or leap at someone he'll rack himself.

[Steve] I hope he runs into Stevie....

[Lie] Stiffles some laughter- Well hopefully while he's being mopey he'll take care of the blanket you made for Endrea, it's taking up half of my basement

[Steve] Is the egg down there too? That will make a lovely soft nest when it hatches.

[Lie] - True, but according to CP Endrea is pretty small when she hatches so she may get lost in it

[TLOT] That's unreasonably cute.

[Steve] DAWWWWW

[CP] Is muttering about in Lie's house when a soft rattle occurs from the basement, it's a sound he's familiar with, it's Endrea giving the signal that she'll hatch within a day or so. He moves a little too quickly to check on the egg...-

[CP] Curses up a storm as he tries to ease the pressure that just escalated in his crotch region-

[CP] - Manages to give a quick check on Endrea before coming to the conclusion that there's no way he'll be able to take care of her with harness on - God fucking damn it to the Nether...

[CP] tp's back to TLOT's room -

[TLOT] Hears the -boof- of a tping brine and looks up lazily. -Keep in mind all three of them are flopped on the gigantic bed and both TLOT and Steve are still naked.-

[CP] Scowls at Steve and TLOT before looking over at Lie. With a quick nick of his thumb he reaches over and smears a little on the collar which causes it to simply disintegrate -

[TLOT] Looks up at him with a smile - Nice to see you learned something so quickly.

[Steve] Is a little unsettled with CP looming over him and scoots closer to his languid husband.

[CP] Scowls as he feels only one of the knots coming undone - Endrea will be hatching within a day, I don't need any sort of hindrance while dealing with her

[TLOT] Well, it's just a wool rope, apart from concealing the knot and making it unbreakable it isn't really special. Just unlace it, you might have to get undressed again though.

[CP] steps away from the bed with a scowl- Fine, but I sure as hell ain't doing that here

[Steve] Are you sure... -ventures uneasily because he's afraid of Lie slapping him- Because Lie might like to watch. She might even let you do that to her if you asked nicely.

[Lie] Starts blushing and squeaks a bit in embarrassment- Steve!

[Steve] Hides his face- I know you won't tell him yourself! Lovers should communicate!

[TLOT] Awww... He's right though....

[CP] Grins darkly- Oh I'm certain we could find plenty of uses for the rope, but it will have to wait. A majority of my time is going to be focused purely on Endrea

[TLOT] As long as you ask first, and get an uncoerced yes, that's all I care about. Take it with my blessings.

[Steve] -wants to play with the baby dragon-

[CP] Scowls at TLOT-

[TLOT] wiggles his tongue at Cp and scratches his cubes contentedly.

[Lie] Scoots off the bed- We should probably be getting home, get some sleep while we can

[CP] - You really need to break that habit, you don't need that much sleep anymore Lie, that's a human trait

[TLOT] Yawns widely. - Sounds like a good idea to me. Nothing wrong with a little sleep...

[TLOT] Suddenly opens an eye rather wide. - Really? CP, you have nightmares too?

[CP] - Show me which one of us doesn't other than Lie

[Lie] Frowns- CP, the few times you've slept with me in the bed you haven't had any nightmares that I know of

[TLOT] Notch used to attack me in my dreams CP. They weren't just nightmares. I almost died more then once. And the only reason it doesn't happen anymore is because Steve defends me in my dreams and I never sleep alone. You two haven't performed the rites as we have, that I know of, but perhaps Lie is somehow defending you now.

[Lie] - What rites? What are you talking about?

[TLOT] Calling him my husband isn't just a term of endearment Lie. 

[Steve] We performed a simple Testificate marriage rite to strengthen the link between our minds. It lets us speak mentally more easily and dream together as long as we're close enough to touch.

[Lie] - That's amazing! The two of you actually dream together?

[CP] Scoffs- Why would you want to dream together?

[TLOT] Try having the life slowly crushed out of you within sight of your own unconcious mate and then ask yourself why you'd want to be linked to your most stauch defender. 

[Steve] It's a whole other world that was generated when we first dreamed togeather. It's a skyblock seed that gets bigger each time we exchange... certain energies...

[TLOT] We probably added at least two chunks last night....

[Lie] - You said it was a testificates ritual, does that mean that they also share their dreams with their partners?

[CP] Rolls his eyes and quietly tp's to Lie's place to remove the ropes, loosely balling the extensive length up before tossing it in a chest. Popping back down into the basement he noticed Endrea's egg vibrating slightly, she would be hatching sooner than expected. Figuring the conversation with TLOT and Steve would probably take some time he gathered the egg up and teleported back. He placed down an obsidian block and set the egg atop it before focusing on the conversation. He figured that there were going to be some interesting bits of information being told and since he himself could manipulate dreams, he might find use for the new information-

[TLOT] Yes. Hollandaise and Roulade are the ones that recommended it to us as a solution for my problem with Notch. Because I made Steve myself, our Notch has no influence over him. 

[Steve] CP that's no way to treat an egg! What if it falls off? -Winds one of the six blankets around his waist and gently brings the egg over onto the bed. He makes a donut-shape with another blanket and sets the egg in the center of the ring. - There! That's better. Nice and soft.

[CP] - It usually just sits on an obsidian block anyways! And you will probably need to do a lot more laundry than usual if you keep it on the bed

[TLOT] Perhaps that's why the Testificates are satisfied with such mundane lives? All the good stuff happens in their heads.

[Lie] - Maybe, I know CP here can create nightmares, so perhaps this sort of bond can also work as a protection against him?

[CP] - Besides, she's used to the coldness of the End, being warm may not be the best thing for her

[TLOT] I already replaced the broken bed from last night if you hadn't noticed. There are at least twelve spares in the trunk by the wall. This is pretty common thing. We can get a bit rowdy sometimes. 

[Steve] Snickers- Yes, probably. You can still get attacked, it' just means you have someone to fight at your side.

[Lie] - Yeah, although... -Goes deep into thought-

[TLOT] Why is this an issue? CP, have you really been giving your own mate nightmares?

[CP] - No! I actually haven't given her one since we arrived here.

[Lie] - Thank god...

[TLOT] Then what are you worried about Lie? - quietly- Is he tormenting Stevie?

[Steve] Is just happily watching over the egg-

[Lie] Shakes head- I don't think so, I'm just curious if CP and I were to do something similar, not saying we will, but if I could then have sway over the nightmares he creates, lessen them in a sense

[CP] Is keeping his own close eye on the egg-

[TLOT] That's a question you'll have to answer for yourself. I don't how it works when it's two brines, it's a combo we hadn't seen before.

[Doc] Peeks around the doorframe, said sweetly- Everyone getting along down here?

[Lie] - Oh, hey Doc

[Doc] I love a good slumber party.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Doc] Has a wonderfully peaceful smile - Hi yourself CP.

[CP] - Fuck off!

-Endrea's egg is emitting small cracking sounds which quickly draws CP's attention-

[Doc] Ignores him- OOOH you guys have the egg-

-All watch intently-

[CP] - She hatching, last chance to put her back on the obsidian where it will be less of a mess

[Steve] No way! This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! 

[TLOT] Awww.

[Doc] -gets out a sponge block-

-Barely visible cracks form along the egg, fluid shaded a pale pink seeps out from the cracks until a few pieces of egg fall off. Inside, covered in the pink goop is a baby Endrea, no bigger than a small cat, she has a small amount of shell on top of her head and as she sneezes to clear her airways the shell slips down over her eyes causing her to give an alarmed squeak and fall backwards, rolling onto her back. The rest of the fluid sloshes out of the egg as it tips over as Endrea tumbles out of it-

[CP] - Welcome back old friend

[Lie] – Awwwwww

[Doc] Mops around with the sponge. -She's beautiful

[Steve] anime eye sparkles-

[Endrea] Is still blinded by the shell and is shaking her head a little trying to get it off-

[TLOT] removes the bit of shell- She's gonna raise some hell, I can see it in her eyes.

[Endrea] - Squeaks at TLOT-

Doc] Is entirely captivated and wearing a big stupid grin-

[Endrea] Manages to right herself and sniffs the bed a little, making more small squeaky noises-

[CP] Has a small, rare genuine smile-

[Steve] Can I pet her?

[CP] - She's still goopy but sure, she usually enjoys being scratched between her wings

[Doc] Takes a clandestine screenshot of Cp-

[Steve] There's a tub less then ten feet away, I couldn't care less. - reaches out to scritch the baby dragon's shoulders

[Endrea] Makes a trilling sound and manages to get her tail out from under her, it's unusually long-

[Doc] Takes some pictures of Endrea too- This is amazing guys. CP, thank you for this, genuinely, thank you.

[CP] - tch's and turns away-

[Endrea] Sneezes again which knocks her onto her butt-

[TLOT] Skims the dragons mind to see if he can read any surface thoughts-

[Steve] AWWWWWWWW

[CP] - Careful of her tail, when she gets control over her muscles she can flick that thing unbelievably fast and hard

[Endrea] manages to get one wing unfolded and is pulled off balance by it, flops onto her side-

[TLOT] I believe it. I'm glad she'll be intelligent again before she gets full grown. Our native dragon was just a big, mean animal.

[CP] - GK actually got a bit of use out of Endrea before she died, got his Steve to kill her and lift his curse

[Endrea] Is trying to unstick her other wing-

[Steve] Rolls over happily and pats his chest as if calling a cat.

[Endrea] Squeaks and watches Steve's finger-

[Doc] REALLY?! No wonder I haven't seen him around, he's probably flying the enitre map just for the hell of it

[Steve] Wiggles his finger and scoots it quickly back and forth enticingly.

[Endrea] Forgets about unsticking her other wing and is just watching the fingers-

[TLOT] Is just smiling softly. He loves to see Steve happy.

[Doc] makes a note to go talk to GK as soon as possible-

[Endrea] Tries to run at Steve's fingers but trips over herself and ends up rolling into him instead, she's not coordinated enough yet-

[Steve] Laughs happily and places the baby dragon on his chest. He doesn't care if she's messy.

[Lie] Is just watching, smiling-

[Endrea] Squeaks and tries to gum Steve's hand-

[CP] - Hunh, biting phase is starting earlier than usual

[Steve] Om nom nom huh? -mock scolds her- Steve's aren't for eating little dragon.

[Endrea] muffled squeak-

[Doc] Pockets the shell bits and throws the soiled blanket in TLOT's lava pit.

[Endrea] Stops and sniffs the air as the blanket burns, cocking head in curiosity-

[CP] - Ah, there's her sense of smell kicking in

[Doc] As long as she stays away from the lava, that could be dangerous

[CP] - She usually tries to sniff it, but generally stays away

[Steve] Want a cookie? -Pulls the treat from his inventory and offers it with thehand that isn't being nommed on-

[Endrea] Surprises herself when the other wing becomes unstuck-

[Steve] steadies her so she doesn't fall off his chest-

[Endrea] Spins quickly, accidentally smacking Steve in the face with her tail before she falls over-

[Steve] Yow! It's like a riding crop!

[CP] - Told ya

[TLOT] kisses his face from above.

[Steve] It's okay, she's just a baby. Accidents happen

[CP] - I think it might be a defense programmed into her. She was originally designed to destroy me

[TLOT] You? Why? Aren't humans always first priority for destruction by enderdragons?

[CP] Shakes head- Nope, that what she agreed to do once we made our alliance, originally my Notch created her to get rid of me. Everytime she gets reborn she comes back a bit stronger and bigger, not by much though. It was his way of trying to over power me

[TLOT] Shit... I'm glad that never occured to ours. Though whats been done is nearly as bad. Good on you to strike a bargain. I would have guessed you'd have tried to destroy her outright.

[CP] - She's counted as a mob, almost everyone of the mobs was first brought in as a means to attack me. Why wouldn't I have tried?

[CP] - She was an attempt at an attack using size rather then numbers however

[Lie] Watches as Endrea sniffs the cookie still in Steve's hand-

[Doc] Maybe because diplomacy doesn't seem to be your strong suit?

[TLOT] The zombies and the skeletons were my fault. As far as I know; the rest of our mobs were naturally generated, or Notch or Jeb made them.

[CP] Shrugs- I'm not that good at diplomacy, but I can do it

[Steve] No good? -sets the cookie down in front of the dragon- How about a pork chop?

[CP] - She doesn't actually need to eat, she draws energy from the void to grow. Although she can eat if she feels like it. Right now she's just exploring and relearning things

[Steve] Oh, okay. Do you want to play with me? I might have a..... -shuffles through his inventory- How about a feather? -twiddles it around-

[Endrea] curious purr as she watches the white object-

[Doc] She's got the cutest purr...

[CP] - Yeah yeah... -Is not amused by how everyone is cooing over the baby dragon

[TLOT] Don't be mad Cp, I'm sure Lie thinks you're cute.

[Lie] Hadn't been paying attention at all – Eh?

[Endrea] Tries to paw at the feather but just ends up falling over-

[TLOT] CP- Hot or not? Hahaha

[Lie] - Uuuuuhhhh... Are we talking body temperature or what?

[CP] facepalms and grumbles-

[Doc] Ouch, I think you just got 'served'

[Lie] Is very confused-

[Endrea] Chirps and makes her way towards the edge of the bed-

[TLOT] I think Cp has a bad case of 'jelous of the new baby'

[Doc] Moves to intercept

[Endrea] Gives Doc a curious look before chirping at CP-

[Doc] will she try to fly or should I help her down?

[CP] Kneels down and hold hand out towards Endrea who makes a small jump to reach him, clawing at his arm to maintain her grip-

[CP] - She doesn't try flying until she's about the size of a horse- Just watches as Endrea pretty much shreds the skin of his wrist trying to make her way up his arm

[Lie] - CP, that must really hurt

[CP] Gives a half shrug-

[Doc] And I thought I had a high pain tolerance...

[Lie] - TLOT? Do you have that green flower I made last time I was here?

[Doc] Here um, let me help you...

[Doc] pulls down the menu and selects a leather hide, xe slices it deftly with a scalpel and fashions a crude glove out of it with black code stitches. - Here, let her claw on his instead.

[CP] - She's not intending to claw, she just wants up on my shoulder, she likes to perch

[Endrea] Pulls herself up onto CP's arm and shakily climbs up it, leaving little puncture marks where ever she started to lose her balance-

[Doc] fine- huffs- I'll give it Lie. I'm sure she'd like to handle a baby dragon without being torn to ribbons. -passes her the glove-

[Lie] - Thanks Doc

[Doc] You're welcome

[Endrea] Makes it up to CP's shoulder and curls up, her tail looping around the back of his neck to rest over his other shoulder. She gives a small yawn-

[TLOT] And I'm not sure where that flower got too Lie. We were a bit.. distracted that night.

[Lie] - That's alright, it will turn up eventually most likely

[Steve] Is really gooey from the baby dragon and still naked. He gets up and slips into the hot tub, taking the blanket around his waist with him to wash.

[CP] Is dripping blood down the side of his pants and onto the floor-

[Endrea] Has fallen asleep on CP's shoulder-

[Doc] you sure you don't want me to wrap up your wrist at least....?

[CP] Looks down at his wrist with a frown- Why? Nothing bad has ever happened from this before.

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake CP, let Doc tend to it!

[TLOT] I hate to say it, but this is why women usually live longer....

[CP] Snarls a bit but doesn't move much to keep from disturbing Endrea-

[Doc] Advances cautiously with a damp sponge and some bandages.

[Lie] Tries to speak telepathically to Doc- Want me to try and distract him?

[Doc] Mentally - If you think he's going to punch me or something I won't even try-

[Lie] Shakes head- No, I don't think he wants to move much with Endrea on his shoulder there

[Doc] -Oh good. I like my more combative patients safely immobilized-

[CP] Growls a bit as Doc gets closer-

[Doc] Pushes up his sleeve before cleaning the wounds on his arm and then wraps them gently. Xe gives the tiny dragon the lightest touch on the nose before backing off again.

[CP] Is scowling at Doc-

[Endrea] Sneezes a bit from the sudden touch-

[Doc] -grins- I wanted to do that when she was big and it feels just as cool as I imagined it would.

[Doc] Poor little baby, is she cold?

[CP] Scoffs- It's pretty much impossible for her to get cold, but when she's this small it's easier to hit a nerve in her nose which just seems to always make her sneeze. Don't know why it does that, it just does

[Doc] Squeees! I love dragons.

[TLOT] We know...

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[Endrea] Chirps before going back to sleep-

[CP] Suddenly has a very mischievous expression-

[Doc] Notices it and shrinks a little.

[CP] - You know, perhaps I should go and visit Stevie...

[TLOT] Raises an eyebrow - do you really think he'd be scared of a bitty baby dragon? Or are you just hoping she'll wreck his and Alex's new house?

[CP] Grins- Perhaps a bit of both

[Doc] rolls eyes-

[CP] - Of course it would have to wait until she's a bit bigger and more coordinated

[TLOT] Just don't...

[TLOT] seriously

[CP] - Why not?

[TLOT] I can restrain your dragon just as easily as I can you

[Doc] Because we told your brother you'd been doing better lately. And you'll make liars of us all

[CP] Scowls-

[CP] - Oh come on! It's been ages since I've done anything to drive him crazy!

[TLOT] I bet you'd be furious if he wrecked Lie's house.

[Doc] Be nice to him, it'll make him nervous as fuck

[CP] - I'd rather swallow acid

[Doc] That can be arranged. Seeing you wandering around hallucinating might be worth a giggle.

[CP] Growls at Doc- Been there, done that, not happy about it

[TLOT] Is confused-

[Doc] Then calm yourself. Let Stevie enjoy his new found sexual awakening. I would prefer you not scare him so badly that he moves his home away from the spawn

[Lie] - Looks like we still need to work on getting CP and Stevie to actually get along

[TLOT] Well... we have time now. With the humans back where they belong and Lie's digital nature resolved, we can take that slow and easy.

[CP] Turns and heads towards the stairs with a slight growl- I'm heading for the fucking bar...

[Lie] Glances at TLOT- Just how would we start, I mean, Stevie's pretty much terrified to be in CP's presence

[Steve] Leaning over the side of the warm tub with a gentle sigh. -Sounds like he still has good reasons to be afraid....

[TLOT] I'm not sure. I think it's partly up to CP. We can say good things about him till we're blue in the face but if he doesn't live up to it... -shrugs-

[Lie] - We could try bribery, and I'm fairly certain what the three of you suggest I bribe him with...

[Doc] Nah. That's not our place to suggest now.

[Steve] Not worth it...

[TLOT] You're his mate Lie. Circumstances have changed. He can't threaten you like before

[Lie] Huffs- Then what the fuck are we going to do?

[Doc] Looks surprised, Xe isn't used to Lie swearing. Is this a more urgent thing for some reason we're unaware of?

[Lie] - Hmm? No, but maybe if we can get CP playing nice with his brother, then he'll start playing nicer with everyone

[TLOT] Stands up and stretches before also heading for the tub, - do you think that's likely?

[Lie] - Maybe? I really don't know, it's really nothing more than a hunch

[Lie] Is trying her best not to look at the naked TLOT

[TLOT] turns for a moment before sitting on the edge of his lava pool. - Why do you do that Lie? You make me feel a bit hideous...

[Doc] -is thinking-

[Steve] Yeah it is a little weird.

[Lie] - I honestly don't mean to make you feel that way, it's just that I was raised in a... not so open household when it comes to showing ones genitals.

[TLOT] How odd. Why? We're all just pixels.

[Doc] I just like to keep people guessing... and professionally I see lots of people naked... haha

[Lie] - It isn't considered appropriate to just wander around naked, probably one of the reasons why I always get so flustered when it comes to sex. It will probably be a long time before CP won't have to coerce and encourage me into sex...

[TLOT] Slips into the lava pool and leans on the edge. He's next to Steve but on the other side of the wall that seperates the two pools. - Then that's a bit sad isn't it? You shouldn't feel ashamed of your body. You were a lovely human woman and you make an even lovelier brine.

[Doc] Yeah Lie, you should be confident, you did pretty good last night for a beginner....

[Lie] Is blushing hard-

[Steve] Awww, you're gonna break his hearts yet with all that cute blushing. You'll have mean old CP wrapped around your littlest square finger.

[Doc] Fuck it all. I want in too. TLOT, do you mind?

[TLOT] Nope, make sure you can take the heat first though Doc. I know your tolerance varies.

[Doc] Waves a hand over the shimmering surface and puts a finger in tentatively. - Thank goodness for creative days.

[Doc] Stows all hir clothing except for boxers and a tight crop top.

[Doc] You should join us Lie. On either side that you're comfy with. Zhe doktah prescribes a bit of loafing for our newest brine.

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, uh, no thank you. You three have fun though

[Doc] Is it because you're self-concious about taking your clothes off? You don't have too.

[Lie] Mumbles while blushing even harder-

[TLOT] I think you need to feel more vital Lie. Don't be so hidebound. Let yourself feel things. You're going to have to get used to your new sensitivity anyway.

[Lie] - Yes, but does it have to be with naked men in a tub?

[Doc] I'm not exactly male... does that make a difference? 

[TLOT] I was just reffering to being comfortable in your own skin.

[Steve] slightly hurt- we're only trying to include you. Besides, Steven and Stephan have the only other hot tub on this seed. You're not down here very often. I'll even put my undies on if it makes you more comfortable.

[Lie] Bites her lip nervously- I... I suppose...

[Lie] Approaches the tub, taking her hair ribbon out so she can pull it up into a bun-

[Doc] Good. - Xe sticks hir bare feet in the lava and squishes it with hir toes.

[TLOT] well we've made progress on thing at least. I guess CP isn't so jelous and scared you'll leave him anymore. He left you alone with us TWICE. Haha

[Lie] Small laugh as she debates if she wants to remove her clothes- That's true

[Steve] Clicks on himself with the underwear in his inventory. Of course they're gold and hug his angles in a flattering way.

[TLOT] So apart from building him a bedrock fort, how can we make Stevie feel more secure?

[Lie] -Anything which makes CP less of a threat would probably be helpful

[Doc] Grabs a handful of lava and pours it over hir legs. Xe's just acclimating rather then jumping in

[TLOT] He's already nerfed, what more can we do other then just keeping him tied up! Haha

[Lie] - What about getting them really drunk?

[Doc] Ah that again...

[Lie] – Again?

[Doc] I still don't know how helpful it would be, but it might be funny

[Lie] Stands at the edge of the tub and slips her legs in, relaxing a bit against the warmth-

[Doc] Alexis and Stevie suggested somethign similar. I was given to understand CP is a rather amiable drunk

[Lie] - I've seen a few different stages of his drunkenness before we came here, one of them is definitely rage. Another is lust

[Doc] That's odd. They seemed very sure of what would happen. Maybe the presence of his brother changes the dynamic?

[Lie] - Or it could be a level of drunkenness which I haven't seen yet

[GK] Is flying and sees CP walking along the path to the bar. His sharp eyes spot the baby dragon and he swoops down to investigate.

[TLOT] Or he was just pretending to be drunk to fuck with you....

[Lie] - He has done that before

[Doc] Lame...

[CP] Glances up- Hey GK

[Doc] Slides down into the gooey pool with a happy sigh

[Endrea] Wakes up a bit as she smells another dragon, gives a small sleepy squeak-

[GK] Lands nearby on his delicate hooves and sidles closer. - Was it time already? Is that her...?

[CP] - Yup, this is Endrea

[CP] - The sooner she dies to her natural death, the sooner she hatches

[GK] Sniffs them both- You look like you've had a bad day CP, your clothes are all bloody. Who wrapped you up? You look like a proud mummy in several ways. -laughs rather loud-

[CP] Scowls a bit- The bloods from Endrea climbing my arm, Doc wrapped it.

[GK] Ah... the little one was born with sharp claws.... hey, want to see something cool? I can answer your question now.

[CP] Cocks brow-

[GK] I mean, I presume you're headed for the bar right?

[CP] – Yup

[Endrea] Is sniffing at GK-

[GK] Okay, watch... - GK curls on himself, filling the air with smoke and little bursts of flame. The red dragon shrinks and balls himself into a shape that just keeps shrinking. After a moment it unfolds into his more familiar form. Except that his shirt is now a firey red and his pants a dark brown. - Tah dah.

[CP] - Neat trick

[GK] Didn't want to shut myself out of my favorite hangout for size reasons.

[Endrea] Chirps at GK-

[GK] Cheeps back, but it's deeper, like a different dialect.

[Endrea] Cocks head from side to side-

[GK] You're a cute little devil ain't you? I like the little nether-raiser already. Want me to teach her to fly when she gets bigger?

[CP] - Sure would probably be easier for you to do so since you have wings

[CP] - Although I've gotten fairly decent at it myself after the number of times I've done this

[GK] I'd be happy to help. I've never had kids myself. Just my little sis. Nether, I've never even seen another dragon that looked anything like me.

[CP] Scratches Endrea's chin which causes her to trill- I'd never seen another brine until we came here, so maybe there is another dragon that looks like you

[Endrea] Chirps as she notices the tip of her tail-

[GK] Maybe... I think my Notch was a bit more experimental then the others. And not in a good way. I think.... she's about to tear your neck up with claws CP.

[CP] - Wouldn't be the first time

[Endrea] Lunges for the tip of her tail, CP's hands coming up ready to catch her in case she falls-

[CP] Sighs as Endrea looses her footing and claws at the front of his shirt in an attempt to climb back up- Easy now, no need for that

[Endrea] Squeaks as CP helps her back up onto his shoulder-

[GK] Heh... that's pretty cute. Come on man. Lets get fucked up. We both have something to celebrate. Wanna show you somethign else anyway. Hahahh.....

-As they get close to GKs house he motions CP to follow him-

[CP] - Not sure how much I have to celebrate, but I certainly could use a drink

[CP] Follows GK-

[GK] Peeks around the side of the house. -don't bother him because I'm actually pretty happy with the bastard right now, but take a look anyway.

-Gestures to Steffan who's laying in a makeshift hammock. He's drunk and snoozing with a big smile on his face. -Enderbro is playing with Steffans dogs and waves with both hands-

[GK] All the hail the conquering hero. Pffft.

[CP] Grins- Wanna drop Endrea on him? She's still a little gooey from the egg

[GK] Awww.... no.... lets not get him all clawed up, but we could 'introduce them' I guess.

[GK] Just hold her close and wake him up. That'll be funny

[CP] - What makes you think I'm going to do that?

[CP] - Besides, he's your Steve

[GK] will she freak if I hold her? I'm sure I stink of strange dragon, we're not the same species.

[CP] - No idea, but she was fine with Doc, Steve, and TLOT

[GK] Awesome. -holds out his hands-

[CP] - Carefully picks up Endrea and holds her out to GK, her tail flicks slightly-

[Endrea] Chirps-

[GK] Caries the baby dragon into the yard, before he has a chance to say anything, Enderbro sees the small creature and vaults over the fence

[Bro] BROGON! Or is it Jean! SO TINY! Can I keep it Steeeeve? 

[Steffan] Wakes up- Dude.. no yelling! - Sees GK and instinctively scoots into a ball

[Endrea] Squeaks and tilts head slightly-

[GK] Big toothy smile- I just wanted to show her too you so you wouldn't feel guilty. - rubs her shoulders gently- CP's gonna raise her up big and strong again in no time. And I think Doc is letting her stay. So I may have a flying buddy soon too. I owe you man.

[Endrea] trills slightly as shoulders are rubbed-

[Steffan] Gulps nervously- Thanks.. GK... she's not gonna, you know, be pissed at me or anything right? 

[GK] Mischevious smile- Oh, I doubt it, us dragons aren't much for holding grudges you know. -winks-

[Steffan] Looks a bit ill.

[Enderbro] Leans way over to look at the dragon. - Can I hold her pleeeease?

[Endrea] Tilts head from side to side-

[GK] Maybe that's not a good idea bro.

[Enderbro] Can I have a treat then?

[Steffan] Shaking his head no-

[GK] Gives jar of cookies to Enderbro

[Bro] WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[GK] See you later neighbor, and thanks again.

[GK] Walks back up to CP, -that was enjoyable. It's the little things in life really.

[CP] Scoffs and takes Endrea back, holding her in his arms-

[CP] - Shall we go get drunk?

[GK] pats Cp on the back amiably - Fuck to the yes.

[Doc] So how do we do this? does Stevie even drink normally?

[Lie] - yeah, although he doesn't drink much so it shouldn't be too hard to get him drunk

[TLOT] But how do you get a frightened human to willingly go into a bar for brines?

[Lie] Shrugs a bit- Get him a bit drunk before hand?

[Steve] and should we ask Doe to bring in somethign stronger then the usual fare for them so it won't take as much?

[Doc] The bar is well-stocked, thanks to Doe, trust me on this one. My god is a generous one.

[Lie] Still has only her legs in the water-

[Steve] uses one toe to tickle the bottom of her feet.

[Lie] shrieks and yanks her feet out of the water-

[Steve] Geeze, you must be super ticklish. Sorry Lie.

[Lie] - It's alright, you didn't know

[Doc] I'll give you an incentive... - takes a big glob of lava and dunks hir hand into the water side. it releases a huge cloud of warm steam that rolls outward like a cozy blanket of fog.

[Lie] humms happily in the heat-

[Doc] Pulls up hir hand and puts the chunk of obsidian on the floor with a clunk.

[TLOT] Showoff....

[Lie] Is starting to get really warm-

[Doc] We could just invite them over I guess.

[Doc] Though I can't imagine what they must think of me. I don't think I made much of a good impression.

[Doc] Is idly dribbling bits of lava into the water to make more steam. The dribbles are turning into tiny cubes of obsidian and despawing before they hit the bottom.

[Lie] Is starting to sweat-

[Steve] Hey Lie, can I have a water bucket? Please?

[Lie] - Sure.- Spawns one in and hands it over

[Steve] drinks it- nice and cool. Thank you. I didn't used to like the heat, but someone... has gotten me pretty used to it... - smiles-

[Lie] - Damnit Doc, your doing this on purpose, aren't you?

[TLOT] Slides under the lava and blows a few bubbles. They makes a slimy bloop bloop noise like a wet fart.

[Doc] Holds up hir hands. - I'll stop if you want. This stuff is just fun to play with. - Xe wiggles lower into the pool- and it gets in the most.. interesting places...

[TLOT] cocks an eyebrow at hir - This is why we get along Doc....

[Lie] groans- I'm all sweaty now...

[Steve] rinse off, no one is stopping you. Though I wouldn't dump one of your buckets on yourself to cool off. that one from your inventory was icy.

[Lie] - Thanks for the warning... - Shifts nervously as she stands and starts to remove her clothes

[Lie] Hesitates as she's in her underwear now-

[Lie] Quickly sheds her remaining clothes and uses her hands and arms to cover herself, she's already blushing really hard-

[TLOT] There you go. Come on Lie; carry yourself with all the confidence you deserve. I'm proud of you. I'm so glad you decided to stay. We need a few more sane brines around here. 

[Doc] sarcastic- Hey! I resemble that statement TLOT

[Steve] Notices a small lighting error -You.... your little muff is all glowy! 

[TLOT] Steve!

[Steve] Ducks in embarrassment.

[Lie] Blushes harder and quickly slips into the water-

[TLOT] So! Tell me about Stevie, and Alexis too. Anything that we don't already know could be helpful.

[Lie] - Uh well, both are fond of animals and being outdoors. Stevie prefers using a sword while Alexis prefers the bow... Alexis is good at tracking things and god damn this water feels so good...

[Doc] That seems to be a constant. I don't know about Herabrine because she doesn't usually fight the mobs, but Alexsezia and Sweet Alex also both prefer the bow. They're both frighteningly accurate with it.

[Steve] I can use either, I just.... I like my enderpearl sword. It's effective and TLOT gave it to me. It's one of a kind too

[Lie] - It's hard to think of sweet Alex using a weapon. But I prefer the bow as well

[TLOT] If it makes you feel any better, Herobrine's tend to favor some kind of scythe, I seem to be the only one that chose a hand scythe instead of a two-hander.

[Lie] is starting to really relax in the water-

[Steve] Sweet Alex may be kind. But she's not Speve. She likes the taste of rabbit stew...

[Lie] - Anyways, we were talking about getting Stevie drunk


	32. Everyone Gets Drunk

[michaelgno1: stops flying and senses the other brine's. He teleports over to TLOT and Lie

michaelgno1: suddenly notices them bathing in lava  
"Oh... Did i come at a bad time?"

[Lie] - Michael! -Curls up a bit since she's in the water side of the tub with Steve and her blush is now back-

michaelgno1: "Lie... Sorry for intruding on you guys."

[Lie] Many small embarrassed noises as she sinks beneath the surface of the water-

michaelgno1: "... I'm not one for striping down, excuse me sir..."

teleports before them, going to CP and GK in the bar

[CP] Notices Michaels arrival- Oh, hey kiddo

[Endrea] Is gumming CP's shirt-

michaelgno1: stares at the baby dragon, speechless

[Endrea] Notices Michael and chirps-

michaelgno1: questions if the baby is an Enderdragon

michaelgno1: "So... That's interesting."

[CP] Notices what Michaels looking at- Hm? Oh yeah, this is Endrea, she's my Ender dragon

[Endrea] Accidentally whacks CP in the face with her tail-

michaelgno1: "I fall asleep for however long and now there's an Enderdragon in the overworld! Why..."

michaelgno1: "And why isn't it in the End?"

[CP] - Because we realized BEN could potentially use her as a means of luring me out. Plus she has a natural cycle of rebirth and I've promised to look after her while she's an egg and until she's large enough to be on her own. As for why she's in the overworld, well, there's already a dragon in the End and she's intelligent enough to know not to create a fuss here either

[Endrea] Climbs down CP's arm leaving more scratches and goes to the edge of the table he's sitting at to look at Michael-

michaelgno1: "That makes me more confused than I already am sir! This BEN, I heard about him. He's Ben Drowned isn't he? My master once spoke about creepy-pasta's."  
"The dragon's from another server? So she's going to start wrecking the overworld once she gets bigger?"

[CP] - Yeah the BEN I'm referring to is BEN DROWNED, and no Endrea will not start wrecking the server, she may cause a little damage as she's growing, but she won't go on an all out destructive spree

michaelgno1: "Last thing I want is for Doc to get pissed off like last time. Rather not have to put up with an upset Doe either."

[CP] - Eh, they figure that once Endrea's large enough she can actually be used as a defense

[Endrea] Chirps at Michael again-

michaelgno1: ignores the chirping  
"So who's taking care of her?"

[CP] - I am, it's part of the promise I've made to her. It's not the first time I've done this.

michaelgno1: "What about Lie?"

[CP] Shrugs before rubbing Endrea between her wings causing the baby dragon to trill- What about her?

michaelgno1: "She lives with you? Will she be helping?"

[CP] - If she wants, but I'm pretty used to handling Endrea by myself

michaelgno1: "So how long will she be like this for?"

[CP] - She's usually ready to be on her own after a few months, she grows pretty quickly

[GK] MICHAEL! How the fuck are you? [He's drunk and incredibly jovial] Guess what! This adorable little ball of toe and finger destruction ain't the only dragon on the server either! -thumps chest- I'm healed! I can finally shift back to my true form! Well.. not IN the bar. I like hanging out here. But you'll never believe what happened. That beautiful bastard Steffan finally did something useful. He put a little toothpick of a sword in Endrea here to help her kick the bucket and BLAMMO! No more curse! I've thought a hundred times that coming here might have been a big mistake since the admins run such a tight ship, but it's the best decision I ever fucking made. -Shakes head- after all the so-called-champions Notch made me follow from cradle to grave, it's THIS ONE that sets me free. -Takes a long pull from a bottle of whiskey- Some lonely doofus that lives with a derp-eyed enderman... What the fuck man... I'm so happy.

[CP] Watches the happily drunk brine with a small shake of his head- Don't let Steffan hear you, he may end up changing his mind about how terrifying you are

[Endrea] Squeaks and toddles over to GK-

[GK] I'm not sure I give a fuck. I can go back to being an obnoxious griefer anytime I want dammit. -hic-

[GK] Hey cutie whats shakin? Besides that twitchy little tail of yours?

[CP] - Suuuuure you can -Has already had about twenty shots

[Endrea] Chirps and turns in a little circle before chirping again-

[GK] That's riiight! ANYTIME! I jest don wanna. - looks at Endrea- Shes got the right idea! CHIRP.

[Endrea] Flops onto her side pawing at the air-

[CP] - And since your free of your curse, will you no longer be calling Sweet Alex "Friend"?

[GK] Tries to pet the dragons belly- wait? Whaaat? Why would I do that?

[GK] She's a kinda annoying with all the pink and happy crap, but damn.... she can cook. I'll play whatever dumb games she wants if she keeps feeding me. I can't cook worth a damn.

[Endrea] Squeaks and starts gumming GK's finger-

[CP] - I simply assumed that since you are no longer bound by the curse that you no longer needed to play nice to remain here on the server

[CP] Motions for Sam to bring them more booze-

[GK] Hahaha, there you go! Practice!- Well.... I still gotta play nice or Doc and TLOT'll kick my ass out.

[GK] Besides.. I kinda... you know... I kinda like it here.

[GK] Notch pisses me the fuck off and it feels good to be where he can't find me.

[GK] Besides I was playing nice with Alex to make Steffan mad. Doc don't care if we're friends or not. Not hanging with my group won't get me kicked. Just as long as I don't break shit or try to kill them.

[GK] Finishes the bottle and motions Sam for some cream whiskey this time-

[CP] Huffs a little- I don't really care which server I'm on, but Lie is here so I'm staying. -Scoffs- Probably driving my brother nuts that he can't contact our father

[GK] Haha, tough tits. Notch can go fuck himself. Every last one of them. -Takes a drink- That's good shit. This is a good place for her, she's not so solitary. And now she has friends that knew her before she was a brine, and still like her- that's kinda special right?

[CP] - How the hell should I know?

[GK] Well it's like.. like.. being famous yanno? You're nobody and then you're all powerful and cool - waves hands around- and all the herobitches want a peice of you just cause of what you are.

[CP] - I think her likeability to the others is more because her personality hasn't changed much. Hell she's barely even started exploring her abilities yet

[GK] What makes you think she'll change all that much anyway? She's got no reason to turn evil. No one's trying to delete her.

[GK] And she's surrounded by other brines. That's a reason to stay humble my friend.

[CP] - That's true... Can she really be counted as a brine without a tragic past?

[GK] Damn.... we do sprout in the saddest mycelium don't we? But she's got the eyes, she's getting the powers, that's enough for me. I'm counting Doc as one for the same sort of reasons.

[CP] Growls at the mention of Doc-

[GK] Swirls the bottles whitish contents while petting Endrea with his other hand-

[Endrea] Squeaks and continues gumming GK's hand-

[GK] Something the matter CP?

[CP] - Damn Doctor pretty much fucked me over last night...

[GK] Really? How? Doc aint that strong. How'd they get one over on you?

[CP] - You've heard how Lie's been making flowers right? I was under the effect of her latest one

[GK] I hadn't actually, but I saw some of the weird shit in her new greenhouse while I was flying.

[CP] - Yeah, so far she's made three, one that kills mobs with fire, one that heals, and the latest which was formed from her lust...

[CP] - She's made a few others, but those three are the only ones that do anything

[Endrea] Stops gumming GK's hand and is sniffing about the table-

[GK] Sounds okay to me so far, I thought you were looking to get in her shorts?

[GK] Spills a little of the cream whiskey on the table-

[CP] - Oh I have been, but I was not happy with what Doc helped her do...

[Endrea] Immediately goes to sniff the spilled drink-

[CP] - Oh no you don't -Picks up Endrea- you've just been born, you do not need to get drunk

[GK] Damn. I'm glad I rejected Doc when they were crushing on me. I've got a vague idea what kinda shit they like. If Doc's gooball of a godly boyfriend has a butthole, I bet it's sore all the time. My condolences on the loss of your assholes virginity CP.

[CP] - It did not go that far!

[GK] OH. Just a finger huh? That how that shit starts...

[CP] - That didn't happen either... Jerk

[GK] What? You said you were mad, I can't think what else bad could happen to a lusty devil like yourself between you and your shy brine of a hot girlfriend. Unless Doc somehow cock-blocked you from getting any at all.

[CP] Scowls- I got tied down and collared,that's what fucking happened!

[GK] Takes a drink- Esh... Did you get to cum at least?

[CP] - Yes, after a torturous long time

[GK] Woooo, she is taking lessons from Doc. Better hope she doesn't get stronger then you huh? You'll be her cute little kitty cat with no help from TLOT this time. Haha

[CP] Growls at GK-

[GK] Is drunk as shit- Still... beats being lonely right? It's a raw deal being the only one of something. - looks at the little dragon- Ain't that right?

[Endrea] Tilts head in confusion-

[CP] - I don't think she sees herself as alone GK, she is pretty much mother to all the enders

[CP] Has gone through about 40 shots now, still isn't buzzed-

[GK] Heh... I wonder what she thinks of Enderbro? He's one goofy fucking kid. But hey, we're all broken right? - Sinks down and puts his chin on the table- I'm not into happy ever after bullshit but... if fucking DOC can find someone to make kids with... I'm not sure anymore.

[CP] - I know Lie became a bit concerned about pregnancy after our first time, not like we have fucking condoms

[GK] Maybe I oughta hit on Alex just to see what happens?

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

[GK] She's a hot box o cobbles.. For a human.

[CP] - Which Alex are we talking about?

[GK] Mah pally wally. Sweet Alex. Alexsezia wouldn't look twice at my ass. She's ace. And Hera and I are just friends. Besides, I heard the new girl was bumpin uglies with your bro. Congrats on that. 

[CP] Growls and breaks the shot glass in his hand-

[GK] Not cool man.... You need to calm down. What do you care, you weren't crushing on her were you?!

[CP] - Sorry, anything which makes my brother happy makes me angry

[GK] Fuck, and people think I'm bitter. Let it go CP. It don't matter. You got Lie, you should be happy.

[CP] - It goes much farther back than that, my brother fucking sided with our father after he tried to remove me

[GK] Blech, Steves... They're mostly cowards if you hadn't noticed. He was probably afraid he'd get crushed too.

[CP] - He had no reason to turn against me though, my father filled his fucking head with lies... I used to protect my brother

[GK] That's some heavy bullshit man. What are you gonna do now that he's here? You got a chance to tell him the truth without fucking Notch to contradict you.

[CP] - That was already tried, TLOT and the others looked at his memories and saw some... Discrepancies between the Notch's in his memories

[CP] - They think we might be dealing with two Notch's

[Endrea] Chirps and climbs back up on CP's shoulder-

[GK] Laughs darkly- TWO? Try twenty, or two-hundred! As many Notches as there are brines in the multiverse.

[CP] - I meant specifically in my seed ass wipe

[GK] I doubt TLOT's malevolent god and my stupid brothr are the same person either

[GK] They can move around just like us!

[GK] Maybe even... take over other Notch's territories.....

[CP] - That does make me wonder now that you mention it...

[GK] Maybe Michael's native brine rule doesn't apply to Notch?

[CP] - Ugh. see. now your just starting to make my head hurt

[GK] But I might be right! I just hope our benefactor doesn't gather so many brines here that the Notches notice they're vanishing and start looking for them...

[GK] Better to play 'deleted' I say.

[CP] - Mine would be looking for Stevie rather than me...

[GK] Mine aint looking for me at all. Thankfully. My little sister kinda talked him down after my last punishment. But I don't wanna know what shit he might pull if he finds out I've been cured. So here I stay! - Bangs the bottle on the table-

[CP] - Well, at least we're fairly certain that Doc's fixed my respawn...

[GK] Good! That whole 'being out for a month' was garbage. That's the rub ain't it? You hate old Frankenstein, but sometimes they do cool shit for ya.

[CP] - Including removing an entity which was in my system that I didn't know about...

[GK] Is that why you got all chill all of a sudden? You were all kill kill kill, and now you're pretty relaxed most of the time. You're way easier to talk to like this if nothing else. Old CP prolly woulda caved my face in with a fist for asking about his butt.

[CP] - Yeah, probably, hell I barely even feel the urge to kill anymore...

[GK] Heh... this place is getting to ya. In a good way. Maybe it's good that the Doc and the wanna-be love god of brines run this place. It's a place to be healed, and get your blocks off, if you're into that. Haha

[CP] - Not sure how irritated I should be by that. I remember liking killing and finding such joy in it before

[CP] - Although I still screw up bad enough to really piss TLOT off at times...

[GK] Not fighting with ya CP, it's fun being a mean prick. But some nights I just lay down on my roof and listen to the mobs shuffle around and watch the stars going overhead... and it's like when I'm flying up there... I don't wanna bother anyone. I'm just... happy.

[GK] We all screw up. And that gold-plated ball of touchie is sensitve as hell sometimes.

[CP] - That he is -Stiffens- Shit, I left Lie down there with him...

[GK] So what? It's not like he's gonna do anything to her. He's not that kinda brine. In an evil OR a sexual way.

[CP] - Don't care, she's mine

[GK] is confused- Oh-okay...? No one ever said she wasn't. She's into you, dude. Don't sweat it.

[CP] Grumbles as he downs another drink-

michaelgno1: "Wow that's amazing news sir! Must feel good to finally be free of your... Curse?"

michaelgno1: "So now that your free, what's next? You just going to live here for now? What else does lifting the curse do to you, are you still immortal?"

[GK] Well that's the complicated part isn't it kid? I'm supposed to mimic Notch's champion for the entirity of their lives. Be a baby, grow old and die mirroring them. The only way out was for me to kill them, or they to kill an enderdragon or them to die of old age. But Steffans prize for for fulfilling his destiny was to be dropped in hard-core, that's why he didn't want to do it. But that mode doesn't exist here because of Doc's seed settings. So technically I'd only get to keep my form until he dies now; but he can't as long as he's here. So he's out of the loop, his destiny is done. And I'm free too because of that. So as far as I can see; as long as he exists here, I can be myself. And as long as I keep hiding from my asshole brother Notch, I won't be forcibly reincarnated with another fucking champion to mimic.

[GK] So yeah, this dragon is staying right the fuck here.

[GK] Hey CP, just so you know. I plan on doing a lot of my relaxing in your honeys big-ass library. I like books, and the roof is high enough that I can be inside without my human skin. I'd use the shrine, but I don't want to be that close to TLOT. Nor do I want to nap anywhere Doc is wandering around.  
michaelgno1: "Your actually quite big as a dragon, no offence but how do you plan on reading books in your dragon form?"

[CP] - Yeah, I still have no idea why she built it so big though...

[CP] Has now had about 80 shots and is only just beginning to feel buzzed-

[CP] - Funniest part is that she's not very fond of heights so doing the roof made her a nervous wreck

[GK] I'll just pick em up and read them inside my inventory like everyone else. Haha.

[Doc] Did you see Michael's face? All blushy. Haha. I guess it's been a awhile since he saw such a pretty brine in a state of undress.

[TLOT] Awww thanks Doc.

[Doc] -laughing- you loaf I meant Lie!

[Steve] Well I think you're pretty

[Lie] Blushes even harder as the water stirs and lily pads erupt from beneath the surface-

[TLOT] Hair flip- Thank you sweet lamb of mine

[Doc] Do I even want to know where those came from....? -the word mooshroom is floating across hir mind- 

[Steve] WHOAH!

[Lie] - I don't know! Plants just seem to form whenever!

[Doc] Okay, I was worried there for a moment. I think you may be unconciously pulling the normal ones from creative. Then they'd seem to come from nowhere

[Lie] - Well at least it covers things

[TLOT] I wonder if you could actually form clothes from plants...

[Lie] - I don't know, I think that would require more control than I actually have

[TLOT] All you need is time then my dear... and we have plenty to spare

[Lie] Strokes one of the lily pads causing a lotus blossom to form

[Steve] That's so pretty! I've never seen one of those bloom before!

[Doc] can you make a seed pod?

[Lie] - Really? This is what they do in the real world, and I don't know

[TLOT] Strokes her mind gently to see what she means - I see....

[TLOT] The something else is needed as well

[TLOT] Takes out an orange tulip and pulls the blossom off. The Herobrine lets the rest burn on the lava before taking out a hunk of bone. He fashions the orange and white pixels into a koi fish and strokes it to life by shedding a tear on it. He leans over the partition and sets the fish free into the pool of water.

[Steve] Just one is no good. Here, use this. -gives black wool to TLOT-

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yes, I suppose Koi are common with lily's

[TLOT] Repeats the process but makes this one black and white before also setting it free. - You're right, that's better.

[TLOT] It's what I saw in your mind Lie...

[Lie] - Koi are related to goldfish, but much bigger, they can grow to be very large

[Steve] Then we'll make a bigger pool later. I'm not sure I want them living in the tub anyway. We'll just carry them out in a bucket when it's ready

[Lie] Giggles as one of the Koi investigates her-

[Doc] I have to ask.. edible yes or no?

[TLOT] DOC?

[Doc] Science never stops asking questions

[Lie] - If you ever want to get ideas for insects and such TLOT, your more than welcome to pick my mind. And yes Doc, they are edible, but most people keep them as pets

[Doc] Just curious. Though I bet Idolus would eat them

[TLOT] I may just do that. It's too quiet around here, I've been thinking that there should be a bug that makes noise besides the endermites

[Lie] - You could try crickets

[Lie] - They eat grass and rub their hind legs together to make noise in the evening

[TLOT] Looks- An interesting challenge. Lots of details. -is making mental notes- You know I could even....

[TLOT] Think about the noise really hard for a moment. Try to remember it.

[Lie] Concentrates on cricket noises-

[TLOT] Makes a few gestures in her direction while staring at her intently- got it. Does it sound like this? - makes a cricketish noise- without moving his mouth.

[Steve] That's strangely soothing

[Lie] Nods- Yeah, that's about it. Fun little fact, the number of chirps they make per minute can correlate to the temperature

[TLOT] That's pretty useful. And now I have the sound as a .wav file for later. Thank you Lie. You're very helpful.

[Lie] - It's no problem. Personally I kinda miss lady bugs, very friendly little beetles that you could just pick up and hold

[TLOT] Ah, but what do they eat? Everything is part of a web. And crickets can eat the grass as you said. The touchies can survive because they take shed pixels from everything, endermites eat the void and I have no idea what Silverfish dine on

[Lie] - Smaller insects called aphids which eat plants. The lady bugs actually protect the plants from things which eat them

[TLOT] Hmmm. then making aphids sounds like a bad idea. Let me think on it a while.

[Lie] – alright

[Steve] No need to make growing food harder.

[Lie] - You know what would add more sound? Birds

[TLOT] But they have to be small...

[Lie] - There are plenty of small species of song birds, plus they can eat seeds

[TLOT] That sounds doable.

[Doc] Lets make them colorful!

[Lie] - They vary in color, from dull browns, to bright reds and blues

[Lie] Focus' on visualizing a cardinal and a blue jay-

[TLOT] I need to carry a sketchbook around you Lie.

[Lie] - Laughs a little- Or I could just sketch things from memory for you

[TLOT] I would like that. Though I like the simplicity of the world. I don't want to make too much. But I would love to see whatever you wish to show me.

[Doc] Is making a face like - don't show him too much all at once-

[Lie] - There's one bird that I know you'd like, but I can wait to show it to you

[Doc] relaxes -

[Doc] Pulls up a double handful of lava and scrubs it through hir messy hair. - Is anyone else hungry?

[Lie] - A little, but that requires getting out of the warm water

[Steve] Leans over the wall to coo at his mate. -I'm just hungry for you. Sitting over there where I can't reach you

[TLOT] Moves to him like a magnet and kisses him over the wall.

[Lie] - I haven't had a warm bath for years and really Steve? Now?

[Steve] What's the fun in being with someone if you can't flirt now and again?

[TLOT] It's okay Lie, I will restrain myself.

[Doc] Sinks down thinking about Doe-

[Lie] Pets a fishy-

[Doc] Suddenly gets a panicked expression and scrambles out of the lava- FUCK.

[Lie] - ?

[Doc] Stands there looking annoyed. - Fuck my life. My settings flipped suddenly and I went into survival. Now I have to redo them.

[Lie] - I'm sorry Doc

[Doc] It's okay... It's just my glitch, and the legacy of tampering with every one and zero in my code since the moment I came into existence. I'm used to it.

[Doc] types in the air, resetting hir mode-

[Lie] Tentatively sticks a few fingers in the lava

[Doc] Notices her testing the waters so to speak -

[TLOT] Just watches like a proud parent. Only Steve looks apprehensive

[Lie] Stirs the lava a bit-

[TLOT] Aww, go ahead Lie. You've earned the right to it. It's good to be durable.

[Lie] - Except for the small problem of when I get out, my bodies not warm enough to keep the lava malleable enough to remove. CP usually has to do it

[TLOT} You don't know how to turn your glitch up.... I see....

[Doc] I know I'm just pushing a virtual slider in my code, but visualization helps me.

[TLOT] It's like... just imagining that you're hotter.

[Doc] You can go down too. If you want. Reaches out a hand for Lie to take.

[Lie] Touches Doc's hand with her other one and quickly pulls away because of how cold it is-

[Doc] Can't be a proper doctor if you don't have cold hands. Haha

[Lie] - Lifts her other hand out of the lava and the lava quickly cools on her fingers

[Doc] Well you can put your toes in at least, and just walk off the bits.

[Lie] Tries heating up her hand to heat up the lava and fails-

[TLOT] I'll help you, - offers his hands- Just slide your hand between mine and it should melt away

[Lie] Does so and shudders slightly at the slimy feeling-

[Lie] - Thanks TLOT

[Lie] - So what are we gonna do about CP and Stevie?

[Steve] Let's just kidnap them. Say we're taking them to dinner and start buying them drinks. Haha

[TLOT] Steve?! Feeling a little frustrated?

[Lie] Is a little surprised by Steve's suggestion-

[Lie] - Hey Doc, can you pinpoint where CP currently is?

[Steve] I was there when Doe laid out the reasons that Stevie was probably tricked, he's stubborn as all shit.

[TLOT] True...

[Doc] He's at the bar. I guess he didn't want to be alone in your house and it's hard to bug people while toting a baby.

[Lie] - Seems to be a common trait between those two

[Lie] - Well, there's the place of drink and food

[Lie] Is now debating how she's going to get out of the tub and get dry and dressed-

[TLOT] I gueeeess I could be pursuded to get dressed. If Steve gets out first.

[Steve] Oh you..... - Slides out of the water. skimming blue pixels off his skin. His gold thong is glittery in the lamplight and he struts a little on the way to a trunk by the wall to get some clean clothes.

[TLOT] Hummms in appreciation before sliding out himself. The lava dribbling off his body like molten gold. He's half hard and clicks on himself decisively to don his pants and shirt. -no undies-

[Doc] I got sweaty those last few seconds. I need something cleaner now. I'll meet you upstairs.

[Lie] Hunkers down a bit farther into the water, unsure about getting out since she's naked-

[TLOT] Should we not look at you Lie? I can give you that if you need it.

[Lie] - Yes please

[Steve] Turns and looks down in the trunk. TLOT stands behind him and gooses his ass after a few tense seconds.

[Steve] YIPE.

[Lie] - Quickly climbs out and starts pulling her clothes on. Is soon dressed-

[Lie] - It's alright to look now TLOT

[Lie] Undoes her bun so she can put it back in her usual style-

[TLOT] smoothes his hair and puts on his helm before crowning Steve with his raptor skull

[TLOT] Dons his cloak with a little swish-

[Lie] - Let's go see the stubborn as hell brothers and see if we can't get them to talk

[Doc] Is waiting outside on a zombie horse. -Anyone else want to ride? There's a couple skeletal horses in the outdoor pen by the garden.

[Lie] Grins- Sure!

[Lie] Calmly approaches one of the skeletal horses and is able to mount it-

[TLOT] We have to go by Alexsezia's house to get to the bar anyway. We'll pick up Hellion and China on the way. She's still watching them

[Lie] Rides up next to Doc- Shall we go then?

[TLOT] Let's.

[Lie] Smirks- Race you

[Doc] Clucks hir tounge at Gir who makes a hollow but happy sound in return.

[Doc] And leave our Brine and Steve in the dust?

[Doc] You'd win anyway, - pats the zombie- Gir's a slow tank

[Lie] - Plus with all the training I've had with horses, I'm probably a better rider too

[Steve] Viruses crop of webroots looks healthy. I hope he's feeling better.

[Doc] Ouch.

[Lie] - Oh, you guys did find him?

[TLOT] After a fashion yes. The creepypastas got to him. Gave him some kind of depression curse. It was ugly...

[Lie] - Yikes. It's been awhile since I've talked with him, should probably do that soon

[Steve] Smacks TLOT surrepticioulsy- He's fine now though!

[Doc] Looks suspiciously at both of them

[Lie] - Come on, let's go!

[Stevie] Suddenly has a slight feeling of dread-

[Doc] Is enjoying the afternoon air-

[TLOT] Spots Alexsezia's house and veers off for a moment to return with his and Steve's own skeletal and zombie horses. -both hop on and join at a canter

[Lie] - Slows as they reach Stevie and Alexis' place

[Stevie] Spots them through the window and steps outside- Hey, what are you guys doing here?

[Doc] Going for a ride to air out the undeads and then some food after. You should join us.

[Stevie] - Where are you planning on eating?

[TLOT] Is Alexis here too?

[Stevie] Shakes head- No, she went off hunting

[Steve] Oh there's a bar that also serves food. It's down the coast a bit.

[Stevie] Frowns- I think Steffan mentioned that one to me... I think he said it was the Brine bar?

[Steve] It's safe for me to go in there. It's safe for you too. Everyone loves it too much to start shit there.

[Stevie] - Eh, you guys go on ahead, I'd just slow you down since I don't have a horse...

[Doc] Nonsense! Gir can carry two. -pats the zombie- He's a big strong boy, yes-you-are!

[TLOT] Makes a face at Stevie indicating that this is more of a demand then a polite request.

[Stevie] - Um, uh, alright...

[Doc] Makes Gir kneel down so Stevie can climb up behind hir

[Stevie] - Hops on

[Lie] Gives Stevie a reassuring look-

-The group moves along the coast at a nice clip. There are vague noises all around of people at work or play-

[Lie] Easily jumps her horse into the pen outside of the bar-

-The others follow except for Doc who helps Stevie down first. Xe kisses a finger and boops Gir on the nose with it before heading for the door. The sound of GK laughing carries as it's opened.-

[CP] Glances to see who's arrived and scowls a bit-

[GK] TLOT! You golden gay bastard, how the Nether are you?

[Stevie] Immediately steps behind TLOT-

[Endrea] Chirps from CP's shoulder-

[TLOT] It's okay. He's just loud and drunk. This is him actually happy.

[Stevie] - Did you know my brother was here?

[Steve] GK, I heard you'd been cured. but you still look the same. Except for your outfit? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Nope but I'm glad he is. CP you're a bloody mess! Let me bandage you up.

[CP] - There's no need fucker

[CP] Almost the entire front of his shirt is covered in blood-

[GK] It's okay man. I can just go back and forth now -hic- my real body won't fit in the bar!

[Endrea] Scrambles down CP's arm, leaving more scratches-

[Doc] I beg to differ. And she's destroying your skin. How about I clip her claws a bit?

[Endrea] Chirps at Doc-

[CP] - She's done this before, it's nothing damaging

[TLOT] You look terrible CP, let Doc help you. I'll clip the claws. I've got an idea what a safe amount is.

[Doc] Bullshit. You're just stubborn.

[CP] Growls a bit at Doc-

[Steve] I'll help, can I hold her?

[Stevie] Is slowly making his way towards the door-

[Lie] Is ordering food-

[Doc] Shows hir own jagged teeth. - I can do that too. It's not scary.

[TLOT] Hey Stevie? Lie's ordering. If you don't want her to pick for you, you better pipe up.

[Stevie] - Uh... Umm, I juuust remembered some things I need to do...

[TLOT] I... insist.

[Stevie] Shrinks a little-

[TLOT] sending mentally- you won't be hurt. Just eat with us please-

[Endrea] Runs over to GK and chirps at him a couple of times-

[Stevie] whispers- Are you positive about that?

[TLOT] Nods reassuringly

[GK] I don't get it kid. You're gonna have to work on the baby-talk. But you can has cheezburger if you want it.

[CP] Stands up- I need to piss- Leaves a small puddle of blood where he was sitting

[Endrea] Rolls onto her back-

[Doc] Shakes hir head. -I'll tp you if you don't come back.

[TLOT] and that's my opportunity-

[Endrea] Squeaks as she's picked up-

-quick as a wink TLOT trims Endrea's claws by picking a few pixels off the tips to make them blunt-

[Endrea] Starts gumming TLOT's hand-

[Steve] Orders pork chops and carrots for himself and a chicken and baked potato for his mate-

[Doc] Is eating a sandwich with several items on it. - I really thought this mayo stuff was gross when Doe brought it in, because I'd never seen it before. But I like it.

[Lie] Comes back with three plates of steak and potatos, handing one to Stevie and putting another down where CP had been sitting-

[CP] Returns, still just as bloody-

[Doc] Puts down hir food- I'm not letting this go. If only because it's really not sanitary or good for the wood under you.

[Stevie] Presses himself up against the bar and slowly starts eating-

[CP] Snarls at Doc- I don't need anything

[Doc] Please don't fight me CP, I'm only trying to help you. You don't have to act like a rabid dog when I just want to patch you up.

[CP] - It's fine, I'm not gonna die from it

[Lie] Sighs and whispers to TLOT- Like I said, he and Stevie are both stubborn as hell

[Doc] Do I need to make TLOT press you CP?

[TLOT] whispers back- It's so childish-

[CP] - No, because I don't need anything! I'm fine, it barely even hurts

[Doc] Gestures to TLOT who makes a lazy wave with his left hand while eating with his right. The invisible weight settles like sand around CP, keeping him standing but immobile.

[CP] Growls-

[Stevie] Is confused-

[Stevie] Looks at Steve- What just happened?

[Steve] it's a trick, sort of. My dear husband is a hacker. He can add and subtract the weight of blocks in places it shouldn't be. If he wants to keep someone in place he just drops a few chunks worth of the Nether on them.

[Stevie] - So my brother can't move?

[TLOT] mouthful of chicken- saves me a lot of effort since it prevents fights quite nicely.

[TLOT] Not until I let him loose.

[Stevie] -... Could you just leave him like that?

[Doc] Is patching Cp up and cleaning his wounds

[CP] Is growling the entire time-

[TLOT] sideways look- No. I don't feel like sitting here and holding him forever. The weight would go away if I fell asleep too.

[Lie] - CP stop that, just let Doc look at you, besides, I can see that some of the blood is coming from your chest.

[Doc] Hikes up his shirt. Changing the wrappings from before for fresh ones.

[CP] Growling grows a bit louder-

[Doc] Kisses a finger and bops CP's nose with it. - All done. That's not so terrible is it?

[GK] Careful Doc, he bites.

[CP] Is mad-

[Endrea] Purrs a little-

[GK] Ah get over it CP, have another drink.

[CP] - I would if I could move

[TLOT] Waves a hand and lets CP loose as Doc takes a quick step away.

[TLOT] Sam, give him another bottle of whatever he was drinking please.

[CP] Heads back to his spot and starts drinking straight from the bottle, every shot glass in the bar is in a pile next to him on the table

[GK] I don't get this guy. I'm legless an an he just sucks it down like water.

[Lie] Sighs and spawns in a water bucket before reaching past CP to start cleaning up the shot glasses-

[CP] - It takes a lot to actually get me drunk, even after all this I'm only slightly buzzed

[TLOT] Some brines just react differently GK. The touchie wine is the only thing that really screws me up, no matter what type it is.

[Lie] - Anything and everything with alcohol in it will get me drunk pretty quickly...

[CP] - Pretty useful for getting information out of you

[Stevie] Is pretty much trying to make himself invisible-

[Doc] Blah, I've got an average tolerance. Doe's the one that can drink anyone under the table.

[Lie] Has to spawn in several more water buckets to take care of all the shot glasses-

[Doc] I think I do want something though. GK you've got a Silk bottle there. Is there any left?

[GK] Yeah, just a bit. Mores the pity.

[Lie] - Stevie, why don't you try something?

[Stevie] - Uh, I don't think so, no thank you

[Doc] Oh, I forgot, you don't have creative. Hang on. - takes the bottle and copies it, making two fulls in addition to the quarter full bottle GK was drinking out of. - As long as there's one left. I can make more.

[CP] - What's wrong Stevie? Are you pissing yourself over there?

[Doc] Are you sure? This stuff is excellent. -pours a measure into one of the now clean shot glasses. -it's cream whiskey. Try just a little. Doctor's orders. -grins-

[GK] It'll put some hair on your flat chest haha

[Stevie] - Do I really have to?

[Steve] It's okay man. I'll join you. -offers a fist bump- Steve pride.

[Stevie] Looks at the proffered fist in confusion-

[Doc] Pours a second and a third shot for hirself. - It's okay Stevie he picked that one up from me. It's a solidarity gesture. Kinda lightly tap your fist on his.

[Stevie] Does so as CP snickers in amusement-

[Lie] Sits down next to CP and finally starts eating her food-

[Steve] Woo, somebodies been punching lots of trees.

[TLOT] Shall I order you some food as well CP?

[CP] Chugs his bottle and motions for Sam to bring another- Nah, looks like Lie got me some- motions to the plate in front of him

[Doc] Holds the shot glass like a delicate teacup and downs it. Steve follows suit and chases with a carrot

[Stevie] Nervously looks at his own shot glass-

[CP] - Just take it all down in one go Stevie, it will be easier

[Stevie] - And why should I believe you on that?

[Doc] You don't have too, it does actually taste good

[Stevie] Takes a sip and coughs a bit at the taste of the alcohol-

[CP] - Told you you should have taken it in one go

[Doc] tch. Maybe somethign smoother.... - Fetches a bottle from the bar.- 'Tequila Rose' Try this. you'll hardly taste the alcohol at all. [it's strawberry cream tequila]

[Stevie] Tries it and finds it a bit more agreeable-

[TLOT] We kitties like our cream don't we? -Noticed the two empty bottles of rumchata-

[CP] Scoffs at Stevie- Pathetic

[Steve] Alcohol is a treat CP, theres nothign wrong with drinking for taste.

[Lie] - Doc, hand me a shot of that stuff, will you?

[Doc] Obliges her before rooting around in the bar trunk some more. - There was a bottle.... Doe said for me to leave it alone because it was 'too damn strong for anyone'

[Doc] CP seems to think this is all piss-weak so he can have it instead.

[Lie] Tries her drink before quickly finishing it-

[CP] - Bring it

[Doc] Na Zrdowie! I found it. Here, if you dare. Spirytus Delikatesowy [192 proof.]

[The bottle is tiny and clear with a Polish label]

[GK] Pour me a shot before dumb dumb downs it please

[Doc] Gently pours off a shot and passes it to GK

[GK] Dips a finger in it and tastes it. He hiccips and blows a tiny spirul of fire. - That's good shit. - He slams the shot and wobbles for a moment. - I think... I'm ammm aaa.... -flops-

[CP] Grins broadly-

[Doc] Stares at GK and then the bottle.

[CP] Holds hand out for the bottle-

[TLOT] Damn

[Doc] Makes a quick copy and passes it before putting the duplicate away

[CP] Takes a couple of gulps before slamming the bottle on the table- Oh he was right, that is good shit

[CP] Sways a little before burping-

[TLOT] Mind if I just smell it?

[CP] - Holds bottle towards TLOT-

[Lie] - CP? You okay there?

[TLOT] Takes a small sniff before jerking away like he's been poisoned. - You could polish stone with that! I wouldn't ingest that on a dare. 

[CP] Grinning dopily now- It's good stuff

[Doc] Hows the Rose treating you Stevie?

[Stevie] - My heads starting to feel a little funny...

[Steve] Has finished his food and several shots of Silk. He's also playing footsies with his husband under the table.

[Lie] giggles-

[CP] - You had one shot!

[Doc] Found the absinthe and is teaching Sam how to do the sugar cube presentation with it.

[Lie] - Shush, we both know I'm a light weight...

[TLOT] Is just finishing his chicken, the potato is long gone.

[Doc] It's just your imagination Stevie. That stuff is low proof.

[CP] - Waaaait... I'm supposed to be looking after something...

[Stevie] - What does that mean?

[Endrea] Is curled up on top of GK, watching everyone-

[Steve] He's babysitting

[GK] Is snoring-

[CP] - Doooooooc... DOOOOOOC!

[Doc] What?!

[CP] - You should go fuck yourself -He is most certainly drunk now-

[Doc] Granted I could do that easily, but it doesn't make it less rude for you to say so.

[TLOT] mutters - in like three different ways to boot. 

[CP] - But then you wouldn't be fucking around with my life!

[Doc] I'm not doing anything really bad, am I? I'm just trying to help you.

[TLOT] Snorts- you'd be fucked if it wasn't for Doc

[CP] - But it's irritating that you know what to do an I don't!

[Doc] Sooooo..... fuck me because I'm better at planning ahead then you are?

[Steve] Chuckles-

[CP] Groans and bangs head on the table-

[Stevie] Has wtf face-

[TLOT] Lifts up his plate so his food doesn't dance around-

[Steve] Is tryign hard not to laugh-

[Doc] this is what happens when you disrespect the alcohol....

[Stevie] Whispers mostly to himself- What the Nether?

[Steve] quietly to Stevie- When Doe says something is too strong, they aren't fucking around.

[Stevie] - Yeah, but I've never seen him act like this before

[Doc] CP? -xe's a bit concerened- You okay brother brine?

[TLOT] Well thanks to you he'll even be okay if it kills him

[CP] - Why'd he do it? Why did my father turn on me?

[TLOT] I don't think it was really him CP...

[CP] - But it looked and sounded like him...

[Steve] gestures at Stevie- Do I not look and sound like your brother here?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Stevie] - Why would our father betray you unless he had a reason?

[CP] - Because he's an asshole...

[Stevie] - Our father is not an asshole!

[TLOT] Notch is an asshole. I'll drink to that. -steals Doc's shot and downs it. - Is it really more comfortable for you to believe your father would betray you then that an imposter could trick you?

michaelgno1: quietly watches as everyone is eating and drinking, ready to step in if a fight starts

michaelgno1: is standing around GK and Endrea

michaelgno1: "Hey TLOT sir! Is GK and CP going to be alright from that alcohol?"

michaelgno1: "This is why i don't influence myself with that stuff sir! It looks strange and my master wouldn't allow me to go out of control!"

[Stevie] - When did my father betray me? He's never done that. He's always been by my side, supporting me and helping me when needed.

[CP] - Steeeeeevie... He didn't have to try and remove me! He took you away from me!

michaelgno1: looks at CP and shows concern

[CP] - I mean... I mean, he and I had even been planning a spawn day surprise for you just a few days earlier!

michaelgno1: questions if he should comfort him

[Endrea] Chirps at Michael-

[CP] - Don't you remember? We'd always do something to celebrate your spawn day

michaelgno1: picks up the small Enderdragon and takes a good look at her

michaelgno1: "Aren't you a cute little dragon?"  
strokes her back

[Endrea] Squeaks and cocks head at Michael, trills as she is petted-

michaelgno1: gives a small smile and continues petting

michaelgno1: "Another kid huh..."

[Stevie] - Of course I remember those, you always made those days specifically about me

[Endrea] Starts gumming Michaels hand-

michaelgno1: "Aww you hungry? But you have no teeth, what could I feed you..."

[Lie] - I think CP mentioned something about her not actually needing food earlier Michael

michaelgno1: "Really? Never heard that before about the Ender Dragon, i assumed she was hungry."

[Lie] - Something about her absorbing energy from the void to grow... It may not apply to every dragon though

michaelgno1: "Does he mean the End? I'd take her but CP will freak out."

[Lie] - She fine here for now, CP promised her that he'd watch over her as she grows. She just hatched earlier today

michaelgno1: "Really... Well that's interesting."

[Lie] - Yeah, Doc, Steve, TLOT, and I were there as well

michaelgno1: "I found out GK was freed of his curse too."

[Lie] Nods- Yup, he got Steffan to deal the killing blow to Endrea

michaelgno1: "He mentioned that, well it's great to know he's free. The same can't be said for Herabrine though."

michaelgno1: "I wonder what her curse is like..."

michaelgno1: "If it's like GK's?"

[Lie] - Do you know what sweet Alex would need to kill in order to free Hera?

michaelgno1: "If it's related to GK's... A dragon?"

michaelgno1: "Or Herabrine."

michaelgno1: "Or if Alex died?"

[Lie] Shrugs- I don't know- Looks down at her empty glass, debating if she wants another

michaelgno1: "Steven hasn't been on for a while... You think he's ok?"

michaelgno1: "I worry about him Lie..."

[Lie] - I believe he and Stephan are settling into their home, near yours actually

[Lie] Pours herself another drink- I think you only need to go over there and ask

michaelgno1: "No i mean i haven't seen them on the server. Did they come back?"

[Lie] - I believe so

[Doc] I'm worried too, I've knocked on thier door a few times and no one answers. I hope they're not sick or something.

[Stevie] Can't quite figure out what to feel about the information CP just gave him-

[TLOT] Is suprised that CP is showing affection for his brother at all-

[CP] Mumbles- We were gonna get you a cake...

[Steve] His eyes are taking up most of his face. He's afraid that even breathing too loud will upset whats happening.-

[CP] - Cake didn't even exist in game yet!

[Stevie] - Father wouldn't have been planning such things with you if he had known what you were plotting... It doesn't make sense...

[Doc] Is just hoping for a miracle at this point-

[CP] - But I hadn't been plotting anything!

[Stevie] Groans- I don't know what to think...

[CP] Mutters- You used to be so cute when you were tiny...

[TLOT] Whips his head around so fast his helm almost takes out a lamp-

[Stevie] - What the hell!?

[CP] - You were so small, you used to ride on my shoulders all the time...

[Doc] Sniggers.. little Stevie

[Steve] Wordlessly takes a drink from the Silk bottle and passes it to Stevie.

[Stevie] - Brother please, stop...

[TLOT] Viciously kicks Stevie from under the table- 

[Doc] You know it doesn't have to be like this CP, you guys could make up...

[CP] - Remember how many times you'd get stuck up in the trees? I can't even remember how many times I had to pull you down out of them...

[Stevie] - Ow? Why'd you kick me?

[CP] - Or the time you fell into the river and thought you'd be able to hide it by hiding your clothes and running around in your underwear...

[TLOT] Hisses- This is the closest we gotten to honest talk from him, I want to hear it!

[Stevie] - But he still remembers all the embarrassing things from my childhood!

[TLOT] Wouldn't that be a hint that he still cares? At least a little bit?

[Doc] and I think.... you're the only person here who actually had a childhood. At least the only one who remembers it.

[CP] Snorts- Ooh ooh, what about when you fell down into that hole and became terrified that I'd never find you even though it was just behind the house and only two blocks deep!

[Stevie] – Brother!

[Doc] It's okay. Getting lost freaks me out too.

[Stevie] - I was legitimately scared that time!

[CP] - I could just see the top of your head! You were fine!

[CP] - Or the time you tried to cook fish on your own and nearly burned down half the house because you left the furnace alone?

[Stevie] Is growing really embarrassed- Seriously brother, stoooooooop!

[CP] - Didn't you also somehow manage to climb a cow and end up miles from home because you fell asleep?

[Steve] Is absolutely riveted. And holding his husbands hand.

[Doc] Kinda wants to talk about hir own doelings but doesn't want to interrupt-

[Stevie] Groans and lightly bangs his head on the table- Can somebody please shut him up?

[Doc] But he's actually being nice. A bit personal I guess, but still nice. You were so afraid to even be in the same room but he can only talk about how cute you were

[CP] Reaches over and ruffles Stevie's hair which makes Stevie jump and leap away, fight or flight response activated-

[Steve] Grabs him [They're sitting next to eachother]

[Lie] Giggles, the alcohol finally really getting to her-

[CP] - Stevie... -Takes another swig of the drink Doc had handed him

[Stevie] Heart still pounding he starts thinking- Brother shut up or I'll start recanting some of your embarrassing moments...

[CP] - What embarrassing moments?

[Doc] Please do....

[Stevie] Smirks- What about when creative was dirst introduced and you flew straight into a tree?

[CP] - You can't proved that happenededed... -Theeeeeres the alcohol really kicking in

[Lie] Just quietly giggling next to CP-

[Stevie] - What about when the first mobs were introduced? You thought they were like us and walked right up to them

[TLOT] PFFFT HAHAH

[Steve] Wellll

[Doc] I about had a heart's attack my first night in this game...

[CP] - Ands just how many time dids I have to runs throughs the fuckings forest with you overs my shoulder because yous stayed outs to late after the mobsssss were introducededed?

[Stevie] - Why the Nether did you let me wander that far from the house?

[CP] - Yous was a curious little bastard and I couldn't constantly keeps my eyes on yous because I hadad works to do...

[CP] - Besieds... Yous was the one constantly bringing sheeps into the house because yous thought they weres living pillowllowllows....

[Doc] Mutters- oops I think the patient is crashing.. Stay with us CP!

[CP] Is confused- But I ams here...

[Doc] You seem a bit.. out of it. Getting a little slurry there....

[CP] - I ams fuckings notot...

[Doc] Gives a watter bottle- thin out the rotgut a bit

[CP] Looks at the remaining alcohol in the bottle- Buts this stuffs better...

[Doc] Then it's too good to gulp it all down in one sitting. -Takes the liquor bottle and puts it away-

[CP] - Buts... Buts... Butts... BOOBS!

[TLOT] Shrugs- I prefer dicks but that's just me.

[Lie] whispers- I have boobies...

[Doc] Almost wistful- Got a little bit of everything here...

[CP] - Whats the fucks was wes doinging?

[Steve] Getting drunk.. eating dinner... talking about dragons.

[CP] - I knows a dragon...

[Doc] You know TWO dragons CP

[CP] - Can'ts get her to makes a con... con... Somethings or other with mes

[Stevie] Is glad the conversation has steered away from his childhood-

[Lie] Giggles get a bit louder-

michaelgno1: is now staring at the drunk Herobrine's, speechless

michaelgno1: gives TLOT a worrying look

[Endrea] Has made Michaels entire shirt damp from gumming-

michaelgno1: sighs and pets smol dragon

[Endrea] Yawns before curling up into a little ball-

michaelgno1: puts dragon on GK's lap

[CP] Remembers that Michaels there- Michaels! I needs more boozes!

michaelgno1: nods and motions Sam to bring more booze

[TLOT] Leans on his hand- This should be entertaining....

michaelgno1: takes the booze to CP

[CP] Quickly takes the bottle and downs it- Thanksssss Its goooods...

[Stevie] Looks down at his own drink with a slight sway- I don't like my brothers mobs...

[CP] - I don'ts likeses mostie of thems eithers... Buts! They'rererer useful!

[TLOT] That's a bit mean.....

[Steve] Yeah, they can't help what they are.

[CP] - No nononononono, I'ms referrings to... to... indivshuals personalies!

[Doc] Leans heavily on the bar- I like you Sam...

[CP] - Like my fuckinginging ghast general! Doesn't knowow when to gives it a rests!

[TLOT] I pity the ghasts. I've been that shape before and their anatomy is a mess. It's no wonder they cry all the fucking time

[CP] - Yes... buts I made my generals all a more... hu... human anatomymymy and shapes...

[TLOT] Then he's lucky, shooting those fucking fireballs hurts.

[CP] - Shnot male...

[TLOT] Ah, I was just guessing.

[CP] - Blaze generalal is also justs as fuckingsings annoying...

[TLOT] More responsibilities means more trouble.... Too many clashing personalites

[TLOT] Doc's got the right idea...

[Doc] Me? What did I do?

[CP] - Thoshe two are always tryings to invades mien privacies...

michaelgno1: "Uh... Will he be ok TLOT?"

[TLOT] If someone is out of line you can just kick them out!

[Steve] Or hit em in the ass with a big ass lightning bolt

[TLOT] Or sic your divine boyfriend on them.

[TLOT] I guess. He's just drunk. What's the worst case scenario? I don't think he can die from just alcohol poisoning.

[Steve] ha! Maybe they like you CP.

michaelgno1: "Well the last time i saw a drunk brine... Oh what a state he was in!"

[CP] - Judgingings by the number of times they'veve manageded to somehows makes its into my bedroom whiles I'ms not there? No shits...

[Lie] small growl- I don't like them...

[Doc] that's suprisingly agressive coming from you Lie....

[Lie] - May not be entirely happy with CP all the time, but I've come to accept that his dicks mine...

[TLOT] Nervous laugh- Whaaaat wut?

[Steve] Turned a little pink- LIE.

[Doc] At least we know he's good enough to claim. Cheers CP!

[Lie] - What! You all think it all the time!

[TLOT] We're just suprised. That's all. You're usually so shy...

[Doc] maybe we're rubbing off on her?

[Lie] - Besides, hadn't been laid in fucking years...

[Steve] Mostly you accept his affection with a kind of resignation, it's unusual to see you get possessive with him....

michaelgno1: "Yeah... What he said..."

[CP] - Goes to drink from his bottle but it's already empty-

[TLOT] Pokes CP - You're not going to say anything CP? Your girlfriend just growled at the thought of someone else competing for your affections. Aren't you happy?

[CP] - Yesssss, buts this is empties...

[Doc] Let's have something a little smoother this time...

[Doc] [with a lower proof]

[Doc] Pulls out a bottle of peppermint schnapps and passes it.

[CP] Takes a gulp before looking at the bottle- This is pississississ water! Here you goes Michael!

michaelgno1: "Wait what? No i'm not drinking it."

[CP] - STEVIE! Take... take it...

[Stevie] - Why me?

[Doc] Huffs - I love that stuff.

michaelgno1: "Try some alcohol Stevie!"

[Stevie] Holds up the bottle he already has- I have been

[Doc] Fine take the Everclear if you're so determined.

michaelgno1: "Well have some more! CP give him it!"

michaelgno1: (I hate it when the message pops up at the exact same time! XD)

[CP] - I've tried!

[Stevie] - Well excuse me for not exactly trusting anything you give me

michaelgno1: takes the bottle and places it beside Stevie

"There you go! It's not poison or anything!"

[Steve] Well -I- trust Doc! -Takes a swig from the bottle and puts it back. - Ah, nice and minty

[Stevie] – Minty?

[TLOT] Never had mint before? I hadn't either before Doe came along. It's good. Makes your breath nice too.

[Stevie] – Uhhhh

[CP] - We should AAAALL go swimminging in lava now...

[TLOT] I just got out, but I'm always up for it.

[Doc] I'm reset.. all good.

[Stevie] - NO! Bad idea!

[Steve] Only if someone has magma cream or a fire resistance potion....

[Doc] You might be outvoted, Lie?

[Lie] - But I get all crusty!

michaelgno1: "You just recently had one! You'll be fine!"

[Doc] you gotta get out quicker. How abotu you Michael? Can you take the heat?

michaelgno1: "I can! Don't know if I should though..."

[GK] My head feels like someone stepped on it....

[CP] - Waaaait... I'm suppossededed to be watching something...

[GK] Are you looking for this? -Points at the dragon on his lap-

[CP] – Yesh!

[CP] - I donts thinks it cans go in lava...

michaelgno1: "Well since everyone here has drunk alcohol I should hold onto the dragon. Wouldn't want anything to happen now do we?"

[Doc] good call Michael, you can be our DD.

michaelgno1: "Mind if we come along?"

michaelgno1: "Or is it too dangerous?"

[TLOT] Doc you want to help me make a pool outside?

[Doc] Fuck yes, I'm not going to the Nether

-The two walk out spawning a shovel and lava buckets from their creatives-

[CP] Tries to stand and just falls back into his seat again- I donts think my legs work anymores...

[GK] Now whos a lightweight? Haha

[CP] - Shush, you hads like ones shot and passed outs, I hads half the bottles

[GK] Guess I gotta carry you

-Outside Doc and TLOT have made a floating platform out of cobbles partially submerged in the bay and filled it with lava. It's one deep around the edge and tapers down in the center. One only need hop a single water block in a certain spot to get into it. -

[CP] Manages to activate his flight ability and almost immediately flies into the ceiling-

michaelgno1: watches him almost slam into the ceiling  
"Nice"

[Lie] Giggles some-

michaelgno1: "Your little dragon must be enjoying herself right now. Come on let's get you outside Endrea!"  
leaves the bar with her

[Endrea] sleepily chirps-

[GK] Laughs and drags Cp out of the bar.

[CP] - I cans walks myselves!

[GK] Bullshit

[Doc] Is waiting outside with several bottles of the highest level fire resistance potions.

[Steve] Thanks Doc - guzzles it quickly - and holds one out to Stevie. - You'll need this. Doc is pretty good at this shit, it actually tastes pretty good. [like slightly warm orange juice]

[GK] Darn it TLOT, it's still not big enough!

[Stevie] - Um, I really don't mind skipping this part of the get together

[TLOT] you're only a block and a half high GK!

[GK] Unfolds himself into his natural shape. The huge red dragon is sitting with his paws on either side of Stevie and Steve.

[Steve] He's drunk Stevie, drink it now!

[Stevie] - Yelps in surprise

[CP] – wheeeeee~

[GK] Picks up Steve by his shirt and flips him into the lava. - Here! Be over by your gay-ass husband!

[Doc] Is motioning at Stevie rather frantically. -Drink it unless you feel like dying tonight!

[CP] Is floating upwards-

[Stevie] Takes it and reluctantly chugs it-

[GK] In you go! Steves in the pool, heads up! -The dragon grabs Stevie by his clothes and flips him into the lava as well with a wet splat.

[CP] - Stevie!- A brief moment of panic crosses his features before he losses concentration and falls into the water

[GK] Offers the tip of his tail for CP to grab

[Stevie] Screams a little as he hits the lava-

[CP] Grabs the tail-

[GK] Lifts up the brine and sets him on the lip of the lava pool.

[CP] Flops into the lava-

[TLOT] Nice belly flop.

[Doc] CANNONBALL!

[Lie] Stands in the doorway of the bar-

[Stevie] Is shaking a bit in the lava, not noticing his brothers head popping up out of the lava a few blocks ahead of him-

[Steve] Paddles over to him - Sorry man. GK's an impulsive drunk. I was just trying to protect you.

[TLOT] Not as good as being naked in it. But I like a nice dip after dinner.

[CP] Says something but can't be heard because his mouth is under the lava-

[Lie] - It's going to be interesting trying to get him home if he doesn't sober up a bit first

michaelgno1: "How does it feel?"

[GK] I can take him home for you if you want. I'm still too drunk to fly, but these hooves work jeeest fine.

[GK] I can watch the baby if you want to join them Micheal. It's not big enough for me to get in.

[Lie] - That would be very helpful, thank you GK

[GK] Gives her a happy drunk face with his overlong tongue looling otu for a moment. -He's being a slightly gross smart alleck-

michaelgno1: "You sure GK? I don't want CP to end up raging..."

[GK] Nah it's okay. I'll just sit on him if he's being pissy.

[CP] Is starting to sober up a little-

[Steve] Ruffles Stevies hair - You okay there buddy?

[Stevie] - Not sure...

[Stevie] - It feels really weird...

[Steve] Yeah... like hot mud but not actually dirty. And the little bubbles feel nice.

[Stevie] - Brain is still screaming at me that I'm gonna burn alive though

[Steve] I about peed myself the first time too. SOMEBODY put magma cream on me without telling me what it was and then forced me in.

[TLOT] You're never goign to forgive me for that are you?

[Steve] NO.

michaelgno1: puts Endrea down and jumps in

[Stevie] - Most of my experiences with lava are my brother or his mobs somehow throwing or dropping me into it...

[Stevie] - Or dropping it on me...

[TLOT] Woo! Ten point jump for Michael

michaelgno1: "Oh..."

remembers how the lava felt and slumps

[Doc] Yeah it's killed me a few times too.... you okay Michael?

michaelgno1: "... So relaxing..."

[CP] Disappears beneath the lava-

[GK] Lie if.. you want to join in I bet standing near me would be enough to make it go liquid and slide off you... I am a Nether dragon after all

[Lie] Finally approaches the pool- Who wants to bet that he's going to grab someone?

[Lie] – Maybe...

[TLOT] Puts his head underneath to try and see-

[Doc] Hums the Jaws theme, even though probably no one would get it

[Lie] Giggles a bit at the Jaws theme- Good one Doc

michaelgno1: is so relaxed that he's unaware of what's happening around him

michaelgno1: "Man... Last time I actually bathed in lava was when Sector offered to me. Being a brine is just awesome..."

[CP] Suddenly lunges out of the lava grabbing Lie and dragging her in as she yelps-

[Lie] - Damnit CP!

[Doc] i saw that coming...

[TLOT] Pops back up shaking off his helm - I did not, this one thick pool

[TLOT] You took a bath with Sector?

[Steve] singsongy – miiiichaaael

[GK] Gaaaaay

[CP] Pulls Lie against him so her back is against his chest and just holds her there-

michaelgno1: "He felt sad, lonely. Me being there seemed to make him happy, must be the lust. I just did what he wanted."

[Lie] - My feet are not touching the bottom and that is a little disconcerting...

[TLOT] awww that's sweet. I heard he was kind of a creep. I guess everyone needs somebody.

michaelgno1: "Nothing sexual or anything, no need to worry GK."

[GK] Not worried. It's too bad I don't like guys... sounds like male brines are easy to woo...

[CP] - I thought you said you were going to try to woo sweet Alex?

[GK] I said I wondered what would happen if I tried CP! I don't actually want too!

michaelgno1: "Well he's doing his own thing right now. I'm just following orders but it's nice to do stuff like this."

michaelgno1: "He said nothing about how I please his brothers..."

[TLOT] Is thinking dirty thoughts, but that's nothign new-

[CP] Brain is finally catching up to what Lie said earlier- Waaaaait a minute...

[Lie] Still can't completely control her telepathy- TLOT!

[TLOT] What? I like a little master and servant play now and again...

michaelgno1: playfully forms a ball of lava and moves it around in mid-air

[CP] - You were being possessive earlier! That's adorable...

[Lie] Shifts around a bit-

[Doc] Stirs the lava with a finger, xe misses Doe.

michaelgno1: "Oh yeah... I can make stuff float around if I really wanted to. Fire is really easy to control."

michaelgno1: starts spinning it in circles

[GK] That's pretty cool kid. I feel the same way, but I usually just use the fire itself rather then lava

[Lie] Wiggles out of CP's grip and makes her way over to the edge, her thoughts wandering- I wonder if I can make lily's resistant to lava...

michaelgno1: "I saw my master do it before on players, his eyes glow green and they float helplessly, unable to move."

[GK] Lifts his head and blows a long blast of fire into the night sky.

[Endrea] Wakes up and squeaks at GK-

[TLOT] Makes a sad face at Michael mentioning torturing players.

[CP] Grins at the thought of torturing players-

[GK] You wanna try little dragon? Enderdragons have an energy blast, give it a shot.

[Endrea] Looks directly at GK, opens mouth wide and gives the tiniest little puff of energy-

[Steve] Kinda wants to cover Stevies ears so he doesn't get scared.

[GK] dawwwwwwww that's so fucking cute

michaelgno1: "Course, they were intruding our property or got on his nerves. Shows them not to mess with us..."

michaelgno1: throws the ball into the air and makes it explode into pixels

[TLOT] It's like crushing a silverfish with an anvil, and there are always more silverfish looking to 'get even'... -gives Stevie a pointed look- and the cycle continues..

[Lie] Stirs the lava a bit with her hand, not really paying attention to the conversation

[GK] Humans are like fleas. One or two is no big deal but lots of them can suck the life out of you...

[Endrea] Stretches and chirps before walking towards the lava-

[GK] Puts his head down in the way. NOPE.

michaelgno1: "Well not all of them are bad... That much I learned travelling the servers."

michaelgno1: "Unfortunately not every Herobrine feels that way."

[Endrea] Confused purr-

[GK] Puts a big paw in front of the small dragon and pulls her back into the circle of his front legs.

[Endrea] Gums his claws-

[TLOT] But they should... Unless we just want to be driven from server to server until we're all deleted..

[CP] - You could consider that some of them are like I used to be, unable to control the desire to kill

michaelgno1: "Exactly what CP said, some may only desire to destroy every player they come across. For fun, to make a perfect world, i don't know."

[TLOT] But if these eyes represent death incarnate to the majority, they doom the ones that only want to be left alone. I don't blame the ones that can't control themselves, but the violent ones who choose to be that way; make life harder for the rest of us.

[Endrea] Tries to bat at GK's face-

[TLOT] Even now Doc is choosing hir path. Xe has the glow, green as it is. But hir attire already makes hir a target of a different sort.

[Lie] - What do you mean by that TLOT?

[TLOT] Ask hir

michaelgno1: "I've been meaning to ask what the eyes mean but it seems your brothers all attain it in different ways. Either naturally, artificially or by supernatural or other means"

michaelgno1: "Meaning nothing makes sense!"

[TLOT] I was spawned with mine, it marks you as a glitch. Someone with broken codes.

[CP] - Mine happened when father tried to remove me

michaelgno1: "But i've heard of humans becoming brines by means. One even got created by her farther, an experiment of some kind."

michaelgno1: "Don't really remember what happened but she was turned into one."

[Lie] - Michael, I'm proof of that, TLOT turned me

[GK] I think mine was done to differentiate me from whoever I'm mimicing, but there's nothing underneath anymore.

[Doc] Is being quiet and wondering how to change the subject or slip away before someone asks hir about hir experiment-

[Lie] Yelps as a new type of lily springs up in front of her, it's dark purple with gold veining-

[CP] - Really? Another one?

michaelgno1: backs away from Lie and her flower, moving beside TLOT

michaelgno1: "Flowers? You make flowers..."

[TLOT] She's a real flower child, isn't she?

[Lie] - So far, yes

michaelgno1: "... Ok."

[TLOT] we all have our elements. Lie is earthy, Doc is lightning, GK is fire ect.

[CP] Grumbles, remembering the flower from the previous night-

michaelgno1: "So what kind of flowers did you make?"

[CP] - Could just sheer destruction be considered an element?

[TLOT] Chaos element... hahah

[Lie] - So far mostly decorative, but three of them do have abilities. One kills mobs with fire, another heals... And then there's the... last... one...

michaelgno1: staring at the flower, curious as to why it's not burned yet

[TLOT] Shapeshifting isn't really an element either....

[GK] A fire-proof flower? Does that mean eating it is the same as magma cream?

[Lie] - I don't know

[Steve] It's really pretty Lie.

[Lie] - I could try to make it bloom like the other ones

[TLOT] Maybe do that at a safe distance in case it cools the lava or something...

[Lie] - Good point

michaelgno1: "You said the third flower did what again..."

[Lie] Climbs out of the pool before returning her attention to the flower. After running her fingers over it a couple of times a lotus blossom does form with bright red and orange petals, a horrible smell rises from it though-

[Lie] - I didn't say Michael...

michaelgno1: "Ok..."

[GK] GAAAAAGH Get it away from me!!!!

[Lie] - My god that's a horrible smell!

[TLOT] Ducks under the lava to get away from the stink.

[Doc] Put it away!

[Lie] Quickly collects the flower but it takes a few minutes for the smell to disperse-

[Gk] Fans the air with his wings to try and clear it-

michaelgno1: puts hands on his nose  
"Ugh! God that really stinks."

[Lie] - I think that one could be considered a failure

[TLOT] Pops up next to Michael and whispers in his ear - The other flower creates an uncontrollable lusty heat. I had to confiscate it

michaelgno1: whispers  
"Oooh that must have been alot of fun..."

[CP] - That ones almost bad enough that I'm sort of tempted to find a way to hide it under BEN's bed...

[TLOT] He dosed me with it to test it out. I got hot and bothered enough to turn myself into a werewolf and wreck part of Doc's house trying to get to Steve. It's very, very strong.

michaelgno1: "So it sexually stimulates... God damn it Lie."

[Lie] - It had no affect on me though, possibly because it was formed from my own lust... CP on the other hand

[Lie] - It was not my intention to make that flower!

[Steve] That's an understatment. Ever been knotted? It's a bit harsh if you're not prepared. 

michaelgno1: "What's that suppose to mean? TLOT having fun again?"

[CP] - It's what ended up happening after TLOT had the nectar from that flower

[Steve] Dogs and wolves cum a LOT and the middle of the cock swells up to keep it in after they orgasam. and a werewolf is pretty damn big anyway...

[Lie] - I'm fairly certain we can almost entirely blame that whole fiasco on you CP...

[TLOT] I couldn't help it. I'm sorry....

michaelgno1: "Considering you made the flower I would blame you Lie. How did it even get created? Were you both... You know?"

[Steve] Paddles over to him. -It's okay. It's just hard when I'm not streched first, You know...

[TLOT] Wraps his arms around Steve and floats there holding him.

[GK] Gross.

[Lie] - I had been busy trying to see what I could make... SOMEBODY decided to see what he could get away with at that moment

michaelgno1: "So you had sex, great... Hey CP watch out for more flowers!"  
is smirking at him

[Stevie] muttering to himself- What the Nether?!

[CP] - Yeah yeah, I definitely learned from that one, don't follow TOT or let him get the nectar on your lips...

[Doc] Is laying on the edge with one hand and foot in the lava and their counterparts in the water. - I love this seed. The crazy never stops...

[GK] Don't kiss the golden brine, got it.

[CP] - Oh fuck you GK! That's not what happened!

[Stevie] Is slowly trying to make his way out of the pool-

michaelgno1: "Oh he'll gladly share it with his Steve. I just know it!"

[GK] I think it's good advice anyway.

[Doc] Waves Stevie over to hir

[Endrea] Tries to climb over GK's arm-

[GK] Not happening.

[Stevie] Hesitates, but does go over to Doc-

[Endrea] Chirps-

[Doc] Pats the edge of the pool- you might as well hang out with us for a bit longer. The spawn is pretty hectic at night and your house is close to the center.

[Doc] You go running away you'll proably die, even with a horse

[Stevie] - Al... Alright

[Doc] TLOT and I both promised you'd be safe, don't you trust us?

[CP] - Maybe I should try gaining control over the mobs here...

michaelgno1: "Yeah we're not monsters."

[Doc] he probably would have body blocked or caught you before you hit the lava if you hadn't had the potion first

[Doc] Don't. You. Dare.

[Doc] I like the mobs just as they are. Wild and free.

[Stevie] - Well yes, it's just... Hard to overcome years of, well, what my brother was...

[Doc] He's still a piss-ant. But there's only one of him.

[Stevie] Sighs and leans against the side of the pool- I know, but it's become such a habit for me, plus I respect your want for this to be a private sanctuary for brines, but at the same time I know my father is probably looking for me and Alexis

[Doc] Do you... want to leave?

[Stevie] - A part of me does in order to have contact with father, but after everything you guys have told and shown me I'm not so sure anymore...

[TLOT] And you're human.... you're far more vulnerable out there. If this Notch is as false as I suspect, he could torture you to find out where CP is hiding. Same with the creepypastas. Even though you don't know anything they could still make you pray for death trying to find out.

[Doc] They could take Alexis from you as well, torture her too...

[GK] Doc likes to keep everyone safe under hir wings, doesn't xe?

[Stevie] Stiffens at the thought before a small whimper escapes his throat. He forces out a small laugh- Never thought I'd find myself in a situation again where I'm safer with my brother than away

[Endrea] Chirrups-

[GK] Gives the tiny dragon a cat-like lick without realizing what he's doing in time to stop himself.

[Steve] It's a big world Stevie, you can always go exploring if you need to get away for a bit.

[Stevie] - I know, and I will probably end up doing that at some point

[Doc] I'll give you good armor and even horses if you want, just tell me when you want to go. I'll keep an eye on your marker as well.

[Stevie] – Thanks

michaelgno1: slouches again and leans on TLOT  
"This lava feels good you know sir?"

[TLOT] Nether to the yes. It's my second favorite thing in the world.

[Steve] Knows what the first thing is and pinches Herobrine from the other side of him.

[TLOT] Yipe! You're picking up my bad habits...

[CP] Frowns- Why the Nether are we in a lava pool anyways?

[GK] YOU suggested it you drunk asshole!

[CP] - Nether, how drunk was I?

[TLOT] You started telling us how cute Stevie was as a youth.

[GK] And then you flew into the ceiling of the bar

[CP] Goes dead silent-

[Doc] Pokes Stevie gently- this should be funny...

michaelgno1: "You were sooooo drunk... GK had to help you out!"

[Steve] You cried about your dad for a while too. You were crazy drunk

[CP] - Repeat anything I said and I will murder all of you...

[Doc] As I said, Na Zrdowie, respect the alochol... especially when it's 192 proof vodka.

[TLOT] There's precious few people left we could tell CP...

[CP] - Had to have been good stuff then

[Doc] Actually it's terrible, but it's really strong.

[GK] Like eatin death on a cracker...

[CP] - Never had something get me that drunk that quickly before

[Doc] Not suprising, it's nothign I'd buy or drink on a whim

[Stevie] - You wouldn't shut up about things regarding me when I was little...

[CP] - You certainly were a little brat back then, that's for certain...

[TLOT] Laughs very loud - BULLSHIT, you had nothign but happy, nice things to say! Stop fronting, nobody is buying it anymore!

[CP] - THE NETHER ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

[TLOT] Here, I'll help you CP- Tps close to him for split second. forcefully projecting the memories of the past few hours from his own perspective back into CP's head before tping back to where he was sitting before.

[Doc] Oh Gods..

[CP] Is stunned for a moment before scowling and sinking beneath the surface of the lava-

[GK] Looks like someone just gave him a huge present-

[Steve] Under lava no one can see you blush....

michaelgno1: "You said it."

[TLOT] Streaches himself back over the edge, satisfied with a job well done.

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[Doc] Stirs the lava - come on CP, I won't make fun of you at least.

[Steve] Me neither

[CP] Refuses to resurface-

[TLOT] I will

[GK] Laughs some more

[Lie] - Come on CP, it was nice, it gave us a glance of who you used to be

[CP] Few bubbles rise out of the lava from him grumbling-

[Stevie] - I've known him to hold his breath for a really long time, he may be down there for awhile...

[Doc] says loud enough for CP to hear - Still is.... beneath every pair of white eyes theres still some shred of a person that remains, and they can get scared, lonely and hurt, just like everyone else...

[CP] Is just pouting under the lava-

[TLOT] You're afraid of losing it, aren't you?

[Doc] Can't lose what you never had TLOT...

[Lie] - What do you mean Doc? I don't understand...

[Stevie] - Yeah, I don't understand what you're talking about either...

[Doc] Sighs - I'm digital, grown from what was probably a little cluster of mis-coded pixels. I'm not a person. I don't know what my experimentation will ultimately do to me.

[TLOT] So xe stands on the edge and studies us, to get clues on how to proceed off the cliff...

[Lie] - Oh Doc...

[Doc] It didn't matter so much when it was just me, but now that I have Doe... and the kids... I can't go back, but I'm not sure I want to go forward either...

[Lie] - No matter what you decide Doc, we'll support you

[Doc] Thank you. I.. just feel like this sometimes. -thumps the cobble ridge xe's laying on. - Neither lava nor water, but less then both in several ways.

[Endrea] Tries once again to climb over GK's arm-

[GK] restrains her quietly

[Doc] Starts to cry softly - I miss Doe.... he's been gone for days...

[Lie] - It's alright Doc, they'll come back soon

[CP] Still grumbling under the lava-

[Doc] I feel so stupid crying in front of all of you, I've been alone most of my life. Why does this hit me so hard? My hearts hurt, even the artifical ones.

[Stevie] - I don't know what to say Doc...

[Doc] Is a mess. Though their colorful eyes are still the same, showing it really is sleep marks and not makeup. - I'm going home.... Maybe when I wake up.... he'll have returned... - crawls out of the water and takes hir horse from the pen.

[Lie] - Sleep well Doc, I'll try to swing by in the morning to check on you

[Doc] Nods softly before riding away into the night.

[TLOT] Xe's hurting so badly.

[Steve] I think seeing us happy might make it worse even though we're all hir friends.

[Endrea] Chirps as she curls up next to GK's chest-

[GK] Pets the little dragon- screw stupid relationships. People just rip your heart out and stomp on it because they can. It's the cruelest grief of all

[Stevie] Is watching for any sign of his brother surfacing-

[GK] I could just pull him out....

[Lie] - You could, but I doubt it would help his mood...

[TLOT] well if it's possible for him to drown himself that will only make it even worse, so just do it.

[GK] Good enough for me. - The dragon stands on his delicate hooves and reaches his long neck over the surface of the pool, searching for the other brine. He dips his head in like a fisherking and hauls a soggy and red-faced CP onto the edge of the pool

[CP] Arms are crossed and he's scowling-

[GK] Bumps him like a cat with his huge horned head

[Endrea] Makes a break to investigate the lava-

[Steve] Scrambles out of the lava and blocks the baby with a flying tackle onto the sand.

[Endrea] Squeaks-

[GK] Not bad... for a Steve...

[Stevie] Is watching his brother nervously-

[Endrea] Sniffs Steve's face-

[Steve] Sniffs her back - yes that definetly smells like a baby dragon

[Endrea] Chirps and tries to gum Steve's face-

[Steve] Scoots back quickly to save his lips.

[Endrea] Wobbliy stands on her hind legs-

[TLOT] That's odd...

[Endrea] Falls onto her back with a squeak-

[Lie] - What's odd?

[TLOT] Oh, just her trying to walk up like a human. Didn't work too well though, id it?

[CP] - She likes to stand on her hind legs to get a better look at things, although she can walk like a human...

[CP] - All my generals have human like forms...

[Lie] - So you said earlier...

[CP] - I did?

[GK] Ah big deal, I can do that. - He gets up on his hind legs. It makes him almost as tall as the bottom edge of the librairies roof, but his backward knees make him look like a satyr and his belly is pooched unflatteringly.

[TLOT] Maybe... don't stand like that....

[CP] Grumbles and turns away from the group-

[TLOT] You also said two of your generals had an unhealthy interest in you and made Lie jealous

[Lie] Blushes as she remembers that moment-

[CP] - Oh? Well that's certainly interesting~

[Lie] - Shut up...

[Lie] mutters to herself- I already don't like them though...


	33. Dinner and Narrativium

michaelgno1: "Hey TLOT can I ask, what is it like living with Steve? It sparks my curiosity..."

[CP] - Where the fuck is Virus? Haven't been able to punch him in awhile...

michaelgno1: "Virus? Haven't got a clue, i'm surprised you care about him. You both always argue!"

[CP] Scowls a bit- I do not care! I just wanna punch him in the face!

michaelgno1: "Why? Relax, he hasn't done anything recently has he?"

[Lie] - One would almost think you actually miss having him around CP.

[CP] - Shut up!

michaelgno1: sinks down a little

[CP] Is still grumbly-

[Lie] - Just ignore CP for now Michael, he's having a bit of a hissy fit

[CP] - I dare you to repeat that...

michaelgno1: is busy relaxing beside TLOT and Steve

[Endrea] Jumps up and tries to gum Steve's hair-

[Endrea] Successfully grabs Steve's hair in her mouth-

michaelgno1: sits back up "Uh... Steve?"

michaelgno1: stares at Endrea

[Steve] NO. Bad dragon!

[TLOT] Is considering Michaels question-

[TLOT] It's just nice... I've spent most of my life alone in desperate situations, and it's weird being able to relax at all and not worry about being constantly attacked or where my next meal is coming from and Steve is the best part of it. I have someone there for me, he actually.... makes me feel safe.

[TLOT] I don't talk to myself anymore when I'm frustrated because I actually have someone to listen and care.

[Steve] is wrestling with the baby dragon-

[TLOT] And keeping an eye out for him and the others too.. I feel useful. It makes all the time I spent wrecking everything others had made seem hollow and wasted.

[TLOT] You can make as much noise as you want as long as your lungs can bear it, but at the end- the silence always comes back, and it leaves you alone with whatever crimes you've commited to keep the racket going.

michaelgno1: Oooh

[GK] Let me help you with that, fuckin' doofus. -Takes the small dragon back into the circle of his front legs-

[Steve] flops on the sand- Thanks GK

[GK] whatever.

[Endrea] Squeaks as she's pulled back into her "play pen"-

[CP] Grumbles some more-

[Endrea] Chirps at GK, flicking her tail slightly-

[Endrea] Is trying her best to escape her play pen-

[Stevie] at TLOT- I can understand where your coming from on the whole being alone in desperate situations front TLOT, pretty much how I've had to live since father tried to remove brother...

[TLOT] You forget a lot of things being like that. I fear I went a bit feral for a while...

[TLOT] Does Alexis help you feel safer?

[Stevie] - My saving grace was when Alexis was introduced, I finally had someone to stand by my side- Is starting to get really warm in the lava

[Steve] from the shore- my potion wore off.. You might want to get out Stevie.

[Stevie] - Shit- Scrambles out and into the water

[Endrea] Immediately interested in the noise made-

[CP] Scoffs at his brother-

[TLOT] It's nice to have someone. I find myself quite skeptical of any brine that claims they are better off alone.

[GK] Now you're all wet. Dumb-ass

[Stevie] resurfacing- Yeah, having someone is nice. And being wet is better than burning alive

[GK] Come over here and sit next to me, keep this baby interested for a few minutes.

[Endrea] Decides to try and get under GK's arm since over isn't working-

[Steve] at Stevie - His body is really hot, he won't invite you, but he won't shove you off either

[GK] Grumbles

[Stevie] - Ummm, okay?- Cautiously approaches

[CP] Scoops up a handful of lava and debates throwing it at Stevie-

[GK] Looks away haughtily but makes a circle with his tail

[TLOT] I see that...

[Steve] Come on CP. Doc isn't here to fix anyone who gets hurt

[CP] - But I'm bored

[Stevie] Holds out hand for Endrea to sniff-

[Endrea] Immediately glomps onto Stevie's hand-

[Stevie] Yelps and has no idea what to do now-

[Steve] scrambles to help

[Steve] You just push on the cheeks like this-

[CP] Laughs at his brothers predicament-

[Steve] and the jaw pops open!

[Endrea] chirps in surprise at her mouth suddenly opening and tumbles backwards-

[Steve] Alexsezia taught me that one. It's good for getting cats to eat medicine.

[GK] Uses his chin to nudge the little dragon back towards the two Steves-

[Endrea] Squeaks and cocks head in curiousity-

[GK] at Stevie -Sit your wet-ass down before I knock you down.

[Stevie] - Okay- sits down

[Steve] Chuckles and sits against the big red dragon. His scales are warm but not unpleasantly so.

[TLOT] Besides, CP won't throw lava at GK

[Lie] Approaches, letting the hardened lava melt back off of her-

[CP] Grumbles- Don't tempt me

[GK] Breathes warmly on her, His breath smells a bit of alcohol, but it gets the last of the lava.

[Lie] - Thanks GK, I appreciate it

[Stevie] Having never had any sort of relations other than kill the dragon with Endrea, he is nervously patting her head-

[Endrea] Chirps and once again tries to climb over GK's arm to get closer to the Steve's-

[GK] Makes a gross face with his big long tongue lolling out.

[Steve] Do this -scritches the little dragons shoulders.

[Endrea] Immediately trills and falls over-

[Stevie] Reaches out and gently scratches Endrea between the wings-

[Endrea] Trills some more before finally making it over GK's arm and rubs up against the Steve's-

[Endrea] After rubbing on the Steve's a bit decides to satisfy a bit of her curiousity and rushes towards the lava pool, stopping short of the row of water. She baps the water and gives an alarmed squeak before rushing back over to GK with a slight limp-

[TLOT] So how do you feel now Stevie? I think if I would have told you you'd be seeing your next sunrise resting against the belly of a dragon whilst playing with a baby dragon, you would have called me a liar..

[Steve] Water hurts her.... just like an enderman..

[Stevie] - I probably would have called you a liar, and it feels kinda weird

[CP] - She does that every rebirth, Dragons are more resistant to water than the enders, but with her at this size she might as well be an enderman

[GK] Dammit, that's what you get for running away! -licks her little paw-

[Endrea] Gives tiny little hiss towards the water-

[CP] - Full grown she can actually completely submerge herself for several minutes before she starts to feel any sort of pain

[GK] Correction, it hurts Enderdragons. Water doesn't do anything to me. Apart from making me cold and pissed off.

[CP] Nods in acknowledgment-

[TLOT] Waters too damn cold. Makes me feel like my core is solidifying.

[GK and TLOT at the same time] Fuck being cold

[CP] – Agreed

[Steve] laughs at them speaking together

[Lie] - I have to agree as well, I've always disliked the cold

[Endrea] Chirps and tries to climb GK-

[GK] Puts his head on the ground- watch the ears kid

[Endrea] Tries to reach his horns to nom on them-

[GK] How the nether did you manage to keep this little critter occupied the times you've done this before?

[CP] - Wither skeletons... Lots and lots of wither skeletons...

[TLOT] Did you just let her use them for chew toys?

[CP] - Pretty much, but they didn't mind, they'd go about their work within my place with her dragging behind them trying to pull on their legs

[CP] - She'd also go after Ghast tentacles

[CP] - Every once in awhile she would dislodge a bone, it was hilarious watching them try and chase her down to retrieve it. She can haul ass when she wants to.

[Endrea] Tail accidentally whacks GK in the eye-

[GK] SONOFA- OWWW

[CP] - She'd also play with the baby wither that I have

[GK] Fine. I'll just put my head on my shoulder so you can't reach it.

[GK] Little beast

[Endrea] Chirps and flops onto the ground-

[TLOT] I feel sorry for the skeletons, but that's fucking funny.

[Steve] I believe it. No one can run like a little one that's just made some mischief

[CP] - Hang on- Does a bit of digging through his code and finds a bit of video of it from the last time before flicking it at TLOT

[TLOT] I got tired enough just chasing Speve around.

[TLOT] Catches the bit-

[TLOT] Fuuuuuuu HAHHAHAHHAHHAH

[CP] - That's the time she got the baby wither involved as well

[TLOT] Hey Steve- sends it mentally to him-

[Steve] wth?! LOL

[Steve] It's weird seeing it from your perspective CP, damn you're tall

[CP] - I was also floating up by the ceiling for that one

[CP] - Otherwise the wither skeletons would have seen me and would have stopped chasing her to ask for my help

[TLOT] Cheeky prick. Better watch it, I think I just saw you smile...

[CP] Scowls- Shut up TLOT

[TLOT] Huge grin- You just hate to admit you can have fun with us... brother

[CP] Grumbles and goes back to pouting-

[TLOT] Scoots over next to CP

[CP] Is fervently ignoring TLOT-

[TLOT] Wiggles his fingers mischievously-

[Lie] Watching with interest-

[TLOT] Goes for the hug on CP-

[CP] - WHAT THE FUCKING NETHER!? FUCK OFF! LET GO!

[Stevie] Fights back laughter-

[Lie] Openly laughs-

[Endrea] Gums the tip of her tail-

[TLOT] gives a squeeze-

[CP] - TLOT LET THE FUCK GO!

[TLOT] Sorry, -lets go and slaps his own hand playfully- Steve is teaching me his bad habits too.

[CP] Scowls and teleports up onto a lamp post-

[Lie] - CP, get down...

[Lie] - I can understand disliking being touched, but your being a bit over dramatic

[Endrea] Squeaks and lets lose a tiny energy puff-

[Steve] Dawww, keep trying.

[Endrea] Looks at Steve and gives confused purr-

[GK] Laughs at CP. It makes his sides heave a bit. -Shy little flower.

[CP] - Shut up GK!

[Stevie] - You used to give me hugs all the time...

[CP] - Shut up shut up shut up shut up!

[Steve] Goes for the hug on Stevie [since he's right next to him]

[Steve] It's okay man, you're among friends

[Stevie] Is surprised by the action but pats Steve in return-

[Lie] Looks up at the sky-

[TLOT] Ah, be nice to your brother you prick. He misses when you were still friends. Even if he is scared of you.

[CP] Growls-

[Endrea] Is fascinated by the blurry shapes in the sky-

[Stevie] - Shit, Alexis is probably getting worried about me

[Herabrine] Pops up in the water- do you guys realize there are like five lobsters under your pool that you've boiled alive? You might want to make the walls straight down when you get a minute.

[Lie] - Oh that's right, you had CP bring in lobsters

[GK] HERA, - flutters his wings a bit- morning swim dearie?

[Lie] - Too bad we don't have any melted garlic butter

[Steve] what's garlic?

[Endrea] Is carefully watching the second female brine-

[Lie] - It's an herb I believe, strong smell and taste, but it's wonderful

[Lie] - Or maybe it's a vegetable, I can never remember

[Hera] Look at you all dragoned up! Did Doc pay Steffan to sit in the wrong skin again?

[GK] Bellows a little too loud- I AM HEALED. See this- gestures- this was a full grown enderdragon in her last legs. Steffan cut them out from under her at her allowance and my demand. And she is reborn and I am curse fucking free

[Endrea] Jumps a bit in surprise at the loud noise-

[Hera] Applauds- Nicely done. And here I thought he was totally useless.

[TLOT] Mind if I pick your brain Lie?

[Lie] - On what? Vegetables? Go ahead

[Hera] I'm going to get these cooked ones. They're just going to waste sitting there. -slips under the water with a flick of plastic fin-

[Stevie] - What was that on her legs?

[CP] - You don't want to know...

[TLOT] Hauls up on the side of the tub and scans Lie's thoughts.

[Steve] Its' some kinda artificial swim flipper thing you put both your feet in. Don't knock it, she moves super fast in the water with it.

[Stevie] - Okaaaay, didn't realize that was something you could make in game...

[CP] - It's not

[TLOT] That's interesting.... sharp and sweet... and little bits in their own wrappings.. I like it. - Pulls some grass - anyone got an egg? or a bone? I need something white.

[CP] Tosses a bone at TLOT, aiming for his head-

[GK] CP got it for her it as a present on their little hunting expedition.

[Stevie] - Hunting expedition?

[TLOT] Vibrates for a moment as the bone made his helm ring like a muffled gong- thanks.. I think...

[Endrea] Chirps and starts sniffing around-

[Lie] - Watches what TLOT's doing with interest

[Hera] You guys cooked the bay! I'm going to reinforce this edge so the waters not so hot. - Starts dumping boiled lobsters on the edge-

[Lie] Goes and starts gathering them to take into the bar-

[TLOT] What the nether are those ugly things?

[Lie] - Lobsters, they're very yummy

[TLOT] Looks skeptical- okaaay...

[TLOT] I think I'll just focus on this- Starts picking green pixels off the grass and white from the bone and making something that looks like a head of garlic.

[Lie] Sighs and manages to crack open the tail of one and hands it to TLOT- Taste the meat

[TLOT] Hang on... smell that and tell me of it's right - trades her for the tail-

[Lie] Smells and tastes a bit- Mm, that does taste good, now all we're missing is some butter!

[TLOT] Pokes it with his tongue- tastes like fish... Not bad.

[Hera] what the Nether is butter? I hope it has nothing to do with butts?

[Lie] - No, it's a milk product, pretty much churned milk fat

[Steve] Wait, is it kinda yellow?

[Lie] – Yup

[Steve] Check the bar trunk. Doc uses it for one of hir drinks.

[Lie] - Got it, how about I just go ahead and start prepping these things for eating?

[TLOT] Sucks the meat out of the tail with a slurp- Doe has spoiled us rotten. Go ahead Lie. I trust you.

[Lie] Heads back into the bar to prepare the food

[CP] - Fun little fact, lobsters actually really expensive out in the real world

[GK] Hey CP, you gonna come down for food at least?

[TLOT] That's weird. Why? They look stupidly easy to catch

[Hera] Yeah, they move slow....

[GK] The bastards pinch too...

[CP] - Because the humans are only allowed to fish for them at certain times of the year so they don't destroy the population. Plus they grow slowly.

[Hera] Fixed the wall- Oh, that's good to know. Hey TLOT want to make some more of these since you killed so many of them?

[TLOT] Turns red- sorry Herabrine..

[Hera] Hands him a live lobster- stow and copy please

[CP] - If left alone they can grow to be four or five feet long

[Hera] I like the sound of that....

[TLOT] gets pinched as he puts the lobster in his inventory – OW!

[Lie] Comes back out and hands TLOT half the garlic clove before going back inside-

[Endrea] Is very curious about the lobsters-

[TLOT] Copies the lobster and starts throwing more live ones into the bay, he's throwing them rather aggressively

[Lie] Sticks head out of bar door- Alright guys, foods ready.

[TLOT] I wonder what would happen if I... - puts a lobster on the beach. It wanders around on the sand

-There's shot glasses full of browned butter, de shelled lobster, and garlic bread-

[GK] Ah, don't make me get up, I've got two Steve's on me and I'm comfortable.

[CP] Tp's back to the ground- More for the rest of us then- Grins

[Stevie] - I should actually probably be heading home...

[Lie] - I'll bring some out for you GK

[Steve] She made it, you should at least try it

[Stevie] - But Alexis...

[GK] Thank you. Gods I missed my right skin so much...

[TLOT] Try it and take her some.

[Lie] Brings out some lobster already drizzled with butter and a few pieces of garlic bread- Here you go GK

[Stevie] - Al... Alright

[Steve] Then you have an excuse to come back later, to return the shot glasses

[GK] Does a really complex maneuver with his hooves and tongue and starts sucking the meat out of the shells in little slurps. - Thanks Lie. You're an excellent cook.

[Lie] - I think we have TLOT and Doc to thank for the lobsters really...

[TLOT] Helps Hera up on shore - Me? Why?

[Hera] I'm the one that brought them in.

[Lie] - Because the two of you made the lava pool that cooked all of them

[TLOT] Haha, yeah I guess so. But Hera did good too. I wouldn't have checked to see if anythign was under there. I'm not used to actually seeing the fish. Apart from squids.

[Steve] I should take some to Doc actually...

[Lie] - Hera, your sitting next to me in there, we haven't had any quality girl time in awhile

[CP] Small growl-

[Hera] Shakes off and stows her flipper- She gives her hair a ruff and it's instantly dry- my pleasure.

[Lie] - Steve, we can both take some to Doc later, I did say I'd try to stop by this morning to check on them

[Endrea] Runs over to sniff Hera-

[TLOT] It is morning.

[Hera] Watches the little dragon warily- she's gonna get real big isn't she?

[CP] - Oh yeah

[Hera] Is she going to.... be on our side?

[Endrea] Chirps at Hera-

[CP] – Yeah...

[Hera] Then I like this situation a lot more then I did a few minutes ago.

[Endrea] Tilts head in curiousity-

[Hera] Looks up at GK while petting Endrea- you can never have too many friendly dragons around...

[GK] Snorts and keeps eating his bread

[Endrea] Starts gumming Hera's arm-

[Hera] Feels like fish bites...

[CP] - Yeah, she'll eventually get her teeth back again, but for now it's just gums...

[Hera] Puts her hand under the dragon and picks her up, taking her into the bar while still nomming

[Lie] Follows Hera in-

[TLOT] trots in after her

[Steve] You gonna be okay out here by yourself GK? Can I bring you anything? 

[CP] Tp's over to Stevie before teleporting both of them into the bar again-

[Stevie] yelps and is disoriented-

[GK] You lot kept me up all night, when I'm done eating I'm gonna go take a nap in the library.

[TLOT] Is throwing darts with a peice of garlic bread in his mouth-

[CP] Dumps Stevie in a seat before going to one at a different table-

[Lie] Immediately starts on the garlic bread-

[Steve] Takes a turn with the darts. they're both putting their plates on the pool table like a couple of savages-

[Lie] - Hera, having fun with the tail?

[Hera] I almost feel bad eating my kin... -rips open the shell with both hands- but not really. Haha

[Hera] OH that tail!

[Lie] Dunks the lobster meat in the butter-

[Hera] Oh yes. I'm a lot more comfy. I can swim like I used too. Gotta give it to humans. They're a lot more clever then I thought. At least outside of here.

[Lie] Laughs some- Yes well that tail was inspired by the myths of mermaids

[CP] Has taken up an entire bench by laying on it and is popping lobster into his mouth-

[Hera] Merwhat? -noms lobster-

[Lie] - Mermaids, half woman, half fish

[TLOT] Humans! You see the birds and you want to fly. You see fish and you wanna swim. And you figure it out. It's brilliant. And a little scary sometimes. - throws a dart off center-

[Steve] I think I'd rather fly then swim, it's less cold and squiddy.

[Lie] - Well yes, birds were the inspiration for planes and the like, but most things started as fables

[TLOT] Sideways look - its always stories with humans... -eyes CP- creepy stories...

[CP] Grins- You don't even know the half of it, some of the creepy pasta's stories are tame compared to the old old stuff, like the stuff that Slender originated from

[CP] - Some of the old stuff had so much more power behind them because they were genuinely believed to be real, where as most humans belief the creepy pastas as just stories

[TLOT] Doc has told me a few things. If you have the patience to talk to hir and draw hir out, xe has some really strange experiences and beliefs to share.

[TLOT] Xe told me about the most powerful element of all. A thing that isn't a thing, but you can use it to shape your entire life. Turns out I'd had a little all along

[Lie] - Oh, Hera, we've discovered what some of my more unique powers are

[CP] Gives TLOT a suspicious look-

[Hera] Munching - I'm so proud of you! Tell me everything!

[TLOT] Licks his fingers. -But you gotta change yourself to get it...

[Lie] - Flowers, I can create flowers with different affects, or just different looks

[CP] - It better not be that sappy crap like happiness and empathy

[Hera] OOH! You should make something that will grow underwater!

[Lie] - I could try

[TLOT] Oh, no, it's better then that. And if you use it wrong, it can kill you.

[Lie] - Kelp or some type of sea weed would probably be easiest

[Steve] Sniggers- he won't be able to use it anyway. Not for a long time at least...

[CP] Sits up some just to glare at the two of them-

[TLOT] Finishes his bread and throws a dart into the center of the target. - My compliments to the chef and the provider of the food as well.

[Lie] Blushes- Thanks TLOT

[Lie] - Although I will warn you Hera, if you see a dark purple flower dripping with nectar, don't touch it

[Hera] Got it. Should I warn GK? Even though he tends to avoid flowers as a general rule. 

[Lie] - Pretty sure he already knows, wouldn't surprise me if CP griped about it to him

[CP] - What the fuck are you two on about? -at TLOT-

[Hera] Snickers- So how are things with you and you briney bf?

[TLOT] Just a little something that helped get me here. Got me my Steve too... You probably wouldn't be interested...

[CP] smirks- Since when have you been so hush hush about potentially helpful things?

[TLOT] Welllll I don't want to torment you with something you won't be able to use.

[Steve] Maybe if Lie helped...

[TLOT] Shush!

[CP] Curiosity is peeked- The Nether are you two talking about? What does Lie have to do with it?

[Lie] Perks a little having heard her name-

[TLOT] waves a hand airly - you'd have to change your attitude at least....

[Hera] Oh not that old chestnut!

[CP] - I think enough of that has happened already...

[TLOT] Maybe... maybe not..

[Endrea] Chirps at Hera-

[Steve] I think he's still too much a villain...

[CP] Scowls- See. now you two are just being fucking annoying!

[Hera] Chirps back

[Endrea] a slightly more excited chirp comes out of her-

[TLOT] Lets test you then. How far would you go for Lie if she was in danger?

[TLOT] Injury? Maiming?

[TLOT] Would you die for her?

[CP] - Try killing what ever was harming her if possible

[TLOT] You wouldn't risk yourself?

[CP] Thinks about it- yes?

[TLOT] You don't sound too sure. What about your friends? Most of us have risked ourselves for you. What would you give for us? Especially Doc. You hate hir and yet xe's died because of you twice before.

[CP] - I... I... Not death?

[TLOT] Even knowing it wouldn't be forever? 

[CP] - I mean, if one of the others died for me at the manor we'd pretty much just call em stupid

[Steve] So much for family...

[Stevie] - That makes no sense! Why would that be your reaction?

[Hera] Wow, even I think that's shitty. Even GK would treat me better then that

[CP] - Uh, mostly because they knew I wouldn't stay dead?

[TLOT] But the gesture isn't meaningless, it still hurts to die.

[CP] - When you've died as many times as we had you sorta become numb to it

[TLOT] For you maybe.

[TLOT] I don't think you're ready. Your hearts are still far too selfish.

[TLOT] Even CG is closer then you...

[CP] - Selfish is a way of survival for creepy pastas, always think of yourself first

[TLOT] One twig is easily snapped, a bundle is much stronger...

[TLOT] think of how easily you were captured out on your own.

[CP] Scowls- Only because I was exhausted from moving all the humans! Had I not been that tired I could have easily taken care of it!

[TLOT] I think if you had been at full strength they would have just sent stronger foes to take you. You said yourself that Slender could beat you easily.

[CP] - Yes but Slender can't enter the digital realm

[TLOT] I think you're missing the point.

[CP] - What fucking point!?

[TLOT] My concern is your lack of answering compassion for all the people who care about you. And the cold hard fact that you'll always be a loser that horrible things happen too if you keep on this path.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] You wanted the truth. If you'd have shown me you could be a white knight for Lie at least I might have said different

[Stevie] - Brother, is this really what those other monsters turned you into?

[CP] Is growing very frustrated-

[TLOT] Narrativim is only for heroes.

[TLOT] Even Doc strives for it.

[CP] Would teleport away but needs to keep an eye on Endrea-

[TLOT] No amount of admin privledges will allow that mode if you haven't earned it.

[Stevie] Isn't sure what to make of his brother at the moment-

[CP] Growls- Shut up

[TLOT] But Steves forgivness of my misdeeds. My sacrifices... they earned me a crumb. enough to escape from Notch. To take all my loved ones to safety. To live with my beloved.

[TLOT] Your opportunities are both within reach, and you don't even care.

[CP] - I said shut up!

[Lie] - CP, there's no reason to be getting so aggressive...

[TLOT] Advances on CP and stands near and sightly overlooking the booth he's laying in. - He's angry because he knows I'm right. Look me in the eye and say you aren't jealous of me.

[TLOT] And I don't even have a brother to reconcile with

[CP] Huffs and looks away-

[TLOT] And don't forget; I'll know if you lie to me

[CP] Is thinking about how he's been treated both on the server and with the creepy pastas. His mental guard is down, enough for TLOT to realize that there is a small amount of genuine care between the creepy pastas, just no healthy way of showing it-

[TLOT] I see... CP, I understand they gave you something small when you had nothing. I'm not trying to drive you to renounce anything in favor of anything else. At the least I'm trying to show you that you won't be a good match for Lie if you're unwilling to sacrifice for her. She's already shown her willingness to give for you, even when you were still being cruel to her.

[CP] mutters - I just... I just don't know how...

[TLOT] gently- how to what, brother?

[CP] growls, not liking admitting things-

[TLOT] Waits patiently-

[Lie] Gets out of her seat and approaches CP, sliding into the seats adjacent to the ones CP is laid across- CP, please, you can say

[Stevie] - Brother, just look at how much Thia has changed since you first brought her in, Nether, she's a brine now like you and your mate!

[Steve] Comes over and sits on the barstool nearby. - You've made some nice progress I think.

[CP] Grumbles some more-

[Hera] elbows Lie lightly. - He's kinda cute when he pouts isn't he?

[TLOT] Not helping, Herabrine.

[Lie] Blushes a little and sinks down slightly in the seat- uh... ummm...

[CP] Mentally conveying to TLOT- I don't know how else to act anymore you asshole...

[TLOT] thumps his chestplate with a small brassy clang - You think I was always a nice person? Start small. Say something nice to your poor brother. Tell Lie you love her, not just that you want to own her.

[Endrea] Tries to climb over seat to get to CP-

[Hera] Helps her over-

[Endrea] Tumbles onto CP with a squeak-

[CP] Makes certain she doesn't just fall straight off-

[TLOT] And give the baby a hug, she loves you for sure

[CP] Glares at TLOT-

[Lie] - How about just two out of three for starters?

[Steve] He'll go for the hug because it means he doesn't have to say anything to one of you...

[Stevie] - Pretty positive that he won't say anything nice to me

[TLOT] CG went through literal hell for his tiny piece, and he got his Speve back for it, surely some words from you would be easier.

[CP] Realizes that he has Endrea with him now and starts getting ready to teleport away with her-

[TLOT] Puts a gentle hand on CPs hair. - Please don't run.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - CP, please, look at me.

[CP] Glances at Lie-

[TLOT] I won't stop you, I'm just asking you nicely.

[Lie] - Please, just one simple thing.

[CP] Huffs and teleports away, but not before giving Lie a mental "I love you"-

[Lie] Sighs- Well, I suppose a mental saying is better than nothing...

[TLOT] Rocks back on his heels with a sigh- Not by much... you'd think I asked him to cut his own throat...

[Stevie] - As far as I know my brother hasn't really shown any genuine signs of affection since father first tried to remove him...

[Steve] at Lie- Wasn't he at least affectionate with you when he was in cat form?

[Lie] - More so with me than the rest of you, that's for certain.

[TLOT] That's not saying much. He was one nether of a destructive cat...

[Lie] - I saw the after math, although he wasn't very destructive within my house

[TLOT] well it's his only home, no reason to wreck your own nest.

[Lie] - true, but he also never scratched at me

[TLOT] That much I knew... I think deep down, he knows you could destroy him with his feelings for you.

[Lie] - He just needs to learn how to better express them

[Hera] He's a fixer-upper that's for sure. So... have you hit that yet? Is he at least good in the sack?

[Lie] Begins blushing very hard and sinks down in her seat-

[TLOT] Survey says... yes. I think....

[Lie] – TLOT!

[Hera] Well you know it's not my thing to get involved in drama, I just want to hear 110% of what happened.

[Lie] Groans slightly-

[TLOT] It's no big deal. I'll show you. Steve?

[Steve] Hmmm?

[TLOT] Steve is excellent in bed. I would gladly make love to him all day and night if his rear and my hearts could take the strain.

[Steve] Makes a happy stupid smile. - Same here, taking or giving. He bangs like a love god. -kisses at his husband-

[TLOT] See? Easy! -Mwah!-

[Lie] - Yeah, for you guys, not so much for me!

[Hera] BAH! You're just shy.

[Lie] - No shit Sherlock!

[Hera] What about you Stevie? I thought I heard some commotion from your freshly built abode the other night.

[Stevie] - Hm? Ah yeah, Alexis and I are pretty close

[Hera] Knockin boots?

[Stevie] - TLOT's the one to thank for the education though

[Stevie] - I don't know what you mean by that?

[TLOT] Blows on his knuckles- you. are. Welcome.

[Lie] - Didn't CP mention his sex ed came from a serial rapist?

[TLOT] Yeah... that's upsetting, but sadly true

[Lie] - Perhaps he should be given a refresher course?

[TLOT] Doc has been working on that a bit. They just can't do it as directly as I. And I can't tell him anything much he doesn't know how to do just that he needs to work on the approach.

[TLOT] I can't wipe what he knows if you're asking

[Lie] - If said serial rapist was male, it might explain why he tries to avoid guy on guy so much

[Lie] - No, that's definitely not what I'm asking

[TLOT] Winces - Oh dear... he probably doesn't understand that you can make it not hurt.

[TLOT] No wonder he thinks I'm crazy stupid.

[Lie] - Or it could have been something to avoid at all costs where ever he was

michaelgno1: walks back into the bar

[Steve] well he's just missing out....

[Herabrine] Hello Michael....

michaelgno1: "Oh Herabrine hello!"

[Lie] - Michael! Come have some lobster and garlic bread!

[Hera] I have a question for the elusive servent of brines....

michaelgno1: "Uh..."

michaelgno1: "Okay go ahead."

michaelgno1: takes garlic bread and eats it

[Hera] Fixes him with an intense stare- What were you? And what has to die to change you back? [She thinks he's like her and GK because he looks different then the other brines]

michaelgno1: "What? My master changed me. I don't know what will change me back but I never want to go back..."

[Lie] - Hera, do I look like the other brines?

[Hera] No, silly, I mean what kind of mob? Enderman? You wear a lot of black. Or a wither?

[Hera] But I know you were human. And I know how you got here.

[Lie] - Then could not the same be said of Michael?

[Hera] Perhaps, that's why I'm asking.

[Lie] Is glad conversation has shifted away from her sex life-

[Hera] He came here alone. He's a mystery

michaelgno1: "I don't get what you mean Hera, Notch spawned me as Human and i've always been that way."  
gets confused by Hera's question.

[Hera] Oh... I thought maybe you were cursed. Same as I and GK...

[CP] is sitting under Doc's house, moping with Endrea in his arms-

-There's a small sound of crying inside-

[Lie] - Steve, should we go check on Doc now?

[CP] - Hears the crying and curses his own curiosity, quietly teleporting inside-

-The noises are coming from Doc's and Doe's shared room-

[CP] Remembering what happened last time he went into a bedroom in Doc's house he puts Endrea down and encourages her to go first-

[Endrea] toddles down the stairs, tumbling a bit at the bottom and chirps rather loudly-

[Doc] Is lying on the bed in a small ball, weeping. Xe looks up briefly, but sees no one around [because endrea is on the floor]

[Endrea] Walks over to the bed, still slightly limping from her run in with the water earlier and chirps again, this time standing on her hind legs with her good front foot against the bed.-

[Doc] Squeezes hir eyes shut, xe's not hearing much either over hir own choking sobs.

[Endrea] Tries to climb on bed, pulling at the sheets-

[Doc] Feels the tug on the blankets and rolls over. - Doe?

[Endrea] Squeaks as she falls over backwards-

[Endrea] Decides to play tug of war with the sheets-

[Doc] Herobrine? [Hir cat]

[Endrea] Lets go of sheets and chirps again-

[Doc] Leans over the bed. And helps the dragon up onto the mattress. Xe sits there looking at hir feet, little tears falling on hir boots.

[Endrea] Curious purr as she sniffs the tears-

[Doc] Have you lost your guardian too little one?

[Endrea] Chirps and looks at the stairs before booping her nose on a tear and squeaking in alarm-

[Doc] Sees the reaction and pushes her to the opposite corner of the bed. - You should go find him. It looks like I'm a danger to you right now

[Endrea] Stands there a moment before flopping onto her back and squirming around a bit-

[Doc] Go on.... just get out of here... I'm... waiting for someone...

[Endrea] Chirps at Doc-

[Doc] I don't want to hurt you. But I can't stop crying, just go, okay!

[Endrea] Sits up and sits rather regally for a baby

[Doc] You got more dignity then me, you happy now?

[CP] From the top of the stairs- Doc?

[Doc] Go play someplace

[Doc] Gets excited and then realizes it's not who xe was hoping for. - You lost your dragon CP? She's here

[CP] - Nah, sent her down first just to make sure it was safe

[Doc] Well she's not, so come get her.

[CP] Comes down the stairs only to watch Endrea flop onto her back again- She seems fond of your bed

[Doc] Is a mess, it's obvious xes been crying for some time. - she's not fond of my bitter tears. They seem to burn her.

[CP] - That's the second time she's run into water today then

[Doc] Children are a handful... [xes missing hirs greatly]

[CP] - Anyways, heard you crying from outside

[Doc] sniffles - come to gloat?

[CP] - Nah, in a pretty crappy mood myself right now

[Doc] Then you might as well bitch at me, I don't think I can feel any more empty and horrible then I currently do.

[CP] Sighs and recants his conversation with TLOT-

[Doc] I know what he's talking about. It's a hard thing to attain. I haven't managed it either. Love is my Achillies heel.

[CP] - It's fucking frustrating that's what

[Doc] You're telling me... at least you chose another brine. I'll always have a weakness to Doe that they will never have to me.

[CP] - I'm beginning to doubt Lie will ever fully return what I feel for her

[Doc] Grimly- She doesn't even know what you feel, I don't think any of us do. All we ever see is your need to possess her. Unless you just want her to feel the same possessive urge for you?

[CP] Scowls a bit- Fucking Nether how the Nether should I know?

[Doc] If you don't who would? You don't even know your own mind?

[Doc] I this how the creepypastas snared you? You wanted someone to tell you how to act and feel? [as in his possession, not as a family]

[CP] - I've never felt anything like what she makes me feel before! I don't know how to deal with this! Normally by now I would have asked Slender what the fuck to do

[Doc] sadly- Am I nothing to you CP?

[Doc] Have I steered you wrong so far?

[CP] - Well no... but...

[Doc] Is still crying. Xe's inconsolable-

[CP] - Fucking Nether stop that!

[Endrea] Bumps head against Doc's back-

[Doc] Fuck you... I have every reason to be upset right now... you wouldn't understand

[CP] Really has absolutely no idea what to do-

[Doc] Breaks down into a series of small sobs -

[Endrea] flops onto her side and kinda kneads Doc's back-

[Doc] whispers- he's never been gone this long before, and the kids too.....

[CP] - You talking about Doe? Doc they're a god, they have duties they have to attend to

[Doc] But Doe can also travel through time! There's no reason for him to be gone hardly at all! And he didn't leave a note or anything.....

[CP] - Neither would my father when I was first created, he'd just disappear for months at a time, and this was before Stevie was brought into the game as well

[Doc] Besides... the Doelings help him, there isn't more work to do...

[CP] - Well what the fuck do you want me to say? Because I certainly have no fucking clue

[Doc] is quiet for a moment - I... expect nothing of you CP. I know you don't care about anyone's pain but your own.

[CP] - That's not entirely true... With the other creepy pastas when one of us was ever actually critically injured we'd create a hunting group and kill whoever had harmed our family member, simple as hat, that is what I'm used to doing Doc, for years the answer to everything has been to kill it or destroy it, that what I know Doc. I don't know how to help you here because there's nothing for me to go and kill or destroy

[Doc] Just stares at him for a long moment, hir eyes are so full of unspoken pain- Then just leave me.

[CP] - Fine- Gathers Endrea and teleports away

michaelgno1: "Yeah Herabrine GK told me about this curse. Shame how your stuck like this against your will... Me, I chose to be what I am now."

michaelgno1: "So how would you turn back to the way you were? For GK the Enderdragon had to be killed..."

michaelgno1: "Of course I don't think there's anything wrong with how you look now. You look nice, don't let anything tell you otherwise!"

michaelgno1: enjoying the garlic bread he decides to have more


	34. Bad jokes CP Vs Doc TGOW and BSteve

[Lie] Pulls out a water bucket and slips her hands into it, concentrating her power-

[Lie] Manages to form a small bit of coral and pulls it out of the pail before tossing it at Hera- Here, plant this in the water...

[Hera] Looks at it - No leaves? Or roots?

[Lie] - Not for that, it's called coral, but it will add a lot of color. For leafy type water plants I think I'd have to be in the bay, but I'd need to get a water breathing potion from either Doc or Virus

[TLOT] Kinda looks like a chrous plant...

[Lie] - Theres a lot of different variations of coral, some look like tubes, some like fans, there's one that looks like a brain

[Hera] Does your head really need to be under? You could just sit in the shallows.

[TLOT] Brains? Doc would like that. Haha

[Steve] Tubes sound icky.

[Lie] - The leafy ones I'm thinking of are immense, I think they're usually 30- 40 feet tall

[Hera] Could you alter some tall grass instead of starting fresh?

[Lie] - I haven't tried anything like that yet so I don't know

[TLOT] Underwater grass sounds easy...

[Steve] Knuckles Stevie- how are you holding up? You're awfully quiet.

[Stevie] Shakes head a bit- Just thinking about things

[Stevie] - Mostly about my brother

[Steve] Gently- You want to talk about it?

[Hera] Hands the coral to TLOT who sighs and copies her a full stack before passing it back-

[TLOT] What am I, the local ditto machine?

[Hera] You're way too... original for that

[TLOT] Flattery will get you everywhere sister brine

[Hera] Thank you Lie. I'll spread them around

[Stevie] - I'm mostly just trying to figure out how he could have forgotten what an actual family acts like. I mean sure, it had been just the two of us, but he never had the cruelty he has now...

[Lie] - Your welcome Hera, and sorry TLOT, still trying to figure out how to make multiples of items yet

[TLOT] I think being betrayed hit him pretty hard Stevie, he's more traumatized then he lets on. And he loved you, and you thought he would kill you and drove him off. That hurt too.

[TLOT] He fell in with a bad crowd and they stuffed his head full of hate and lies

[TLOT] It's a special trick, I think only me and Doc can do it. Maybe Doe as well, I'm not sure..

[Stevie] - It makes me wonder what exactly they did to him

[Steve] ... he told us they beat him so he'd know who was boss...

[TLOT] They infected him with the insanity and it whispered into his ears and even controlled him at times

[Stevie] - There has to be more to it though, something had to have made him loyal to them

[TLOT] when you're totally alone, and someone offers to take you in.... it's hard to say no.

[Stevie] Groans- Gods, I don't know what to think anymore

[Steve] He needs healing, patience and good guidance. We all do.

[Stevie] - But just where would we start with him?

[TLOT] He's still a prick but his behavior is explainable, though I don't condone or excuse it.

[TLOT] Lie is the answer to his question.

[Lie] – Huh?

[TLOT] You're both his key and the crack in his armor

[TLOT] Him sorting out and being able to voice his feelings for you would be a good start.

[Lie] - Even if that's true I'm not exactly sure what to do...

[Steve] Just be you. You're not the problem.

[TLOT] Steve's right, CP is emotionally stunted. Don't take that burden on yourself

[Stevie] - I'm still surprised that you agreed to be his mate Thia

[Steve] mutters- you're not the only one....

[Lie] Scratches back of head- Yeeeeah, I still have to keep reminding myself of that...

[TLOT] Are you sorry you did it Lie...?

[Hera] I think she could have done worse. At least she can wreck him if he gets nasty with her.

[Lie] Thinks for a moment- No... I'm not, I'm still getting used to things though

[Hera] You at least like being a brine don't you?

[Lie] - Yes, I do

[TLOT] Good, I'd feel bad if you did. Since I helped you get there.

[Stevie] - You know, seeing brother holding Endrea kinda reminded me of when baby animals were first introduced, he spent days carrying around baby animals

[TLOT] I'm suprised he's so patient with her. Him being good with little ones is the last thing I expected to see.

[Stevie] - Well he did have to put up with me for years...

[Lie] - He does seem to be calmer when he's had sleep as well

[TLOT] snorts- 'put up with?' My left ass cheek! He loved it and he loved you too. We heard it from his own mouth while his guard was down.

[Steve] Thinks of someone else who isn't sleeping well - that can make a lot of difference in someones temperment...

[Lie] - Yes well him sleeping only ever seems to happen after sex...

[TLOT] That's my favorite variety of sleep.

[Steve] rolls his eyes

[Lie] - Yeah, don't think that will be happening much what with Endrea being around

[Stevie] - I wonder how long he'll have to watch her

[TLOT] I think you'll be okay at least.... Besides CP could ask GK to sit for him, but he probably won't

[Steve] Didn't he say a couple of months?

[Lie] - Stubborn idiot

[Hera] Yep. But not hard to boss around.

[Lie] - Depends on the situation Hera

[Hera] I didn't have much trouble on our little field trip - she teases a ribbon of water out of the bucket like a clear tentacle and plays it like a cobra in a basket - if you have something he wants, and he respects your power... it's easy...

[Hera]You have one part down, now you just need the respect. - she slices her hand and the water collapses back down with a little splash

[Lie] - I think a part of him still views me as human though

[Hera] You'll have to show him differently then.

[TLOT] Be nice Hera... he's not a pet...

[Hera] He could be though.... your little cat boy...

[Lie] Is fighting back a bit of laughter-

[Steve] Is thinking naughty thoughts involving collars and plugs.

[TLOT] rowr..

[Lie] - STEVE!- Still can't completely control telepathy

[Steve] I... I can't help it.... I'm a natural submissive...

[Lie] Groans and lightly bangs head on table-

[Stevie] I confused and looking between Lie and Steve-

[Steve] is confused - what? It's the truth!

[TLOT] Steve likes for me to... be his master, and boss him around in bed.

[Lie] Is trying to keep her own thoughts from going astray-

[TLOT] Is smiling at her- don't think about a white cow Lie.

[Lie] Immediately thinks of a white cow-

[TLOT] Chuckles. - It's okay, I'm just playing around. It's hard to control your thoughts. Maybe work on meditation, clear your mind of everything to begin with

[Lie] - At least you didn't suggest anything sexual

[TLOT] Mouths the word 'dick'

[Lie] Blushes hard and sinks lower in her seat-

[Steve] You two are having way too much fun

[Lie] - It is not fun!

[TLOT] Well, 'I' think its fun. haha. The old griefer still has it

[Stevie] - Iiiii'm not exactly sure whats going on here...

[Hera] Oh cut the crap, you're almost as retired as GK.

[Steve] They're both telepathic, but Lie can't control hers at all yet.

[Stevie] – Oh

[Lie] - On the one hand, things are coming through more clearly... On the other hand, things are coming through more clearly

[TLOT] Hahaha-, well your sending is improving at least.

[Lie] - Everyone kept thinking I was Steven...

[TLOT] It's because he's usually the only one who uses the chat box all the time.

[TLOT] Nether, even Doc types it out

[Lie] - I'm not typing though

[Hera] I'm stiff and stuffed. Anyone else want to go for a walk?

[TLOT] That's.. odd.. ar you visualizing sending words?

[Lie] - Sure, why not

[Lie] - I suppose? I'm not exactly sure...

[TLOT] We should be getting back anyway. I need to empty some of the combs from our hives. Are ready to head out Steve? 

[Steve] Sure, we're all going the same way anyway, aren't we?

[Stevie] Gathers some food to take to Alexis-

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm going with you guys to check on Doc

[TLOT] I'm not sure that's a good idea... but we'll walk with you at least.

[Steve] Heads out the door with TLOT close behind. Hera is already outside.

[Lie] Follows after grabbing a bit of the leftover food for Doc with Stevie following behind her

[Hera] Laughs - I can hear GK snoring. Your librairy has quite the acoustics.

[Lie] - Yeah, I suppose it does

[Stevie] - You do like your big builds, don't you

[TLOT] I'm just glad to see he's mellowed a bit.

[Lie] - Yeah, I do

[Steve] It hard not being in your right body, I felt for him. And you too Hera.

[Lie] - It was certainly a bonding point for him and CP

[Hera] Looks down - yeah... But he had it worse then me. This is only my first incarnation.

[Stevie] - What do you mean by that?

[Steve] I've been there too, but he didn't want to know me well enough to talk about it.

[Hera] GK has had to mimic physcially the development from birth until death of several of Notch's 'chosen heros'. Steffan is just the latest of many. He's been many races and both sexes too, all while denied his true form but for a short span between one heroes death and the birth of the next.

[Hera] I went right from being a powerful sea dragon deity to this form as Alex was spawned full grown.

[Stevie] - I'm sorry to hear that, I remember how disorienting it was to go from the body of a child to a body of an adult within seconds.

[Stevie] - Steve, you said that you know what it's like to not be in the correct form as well?

[TLOT] Winces, and looks at the ground - it was my fault...

[Steve] I pushed you into doing it, so don't say that. - he takes off his skull helmet- you see this? I was what this was originally for a while.

[Steve] A sort of wingless dragon with big foot talons.

[Lie] - Looks like a raptor skull

[Steve] You know of them? That's what it is. The ribs too.

[TLOT] takes his hand

[Lie] - Yeah, they lived out in the real world 65 million years before humans did

[Steve] It hurts to not be as you should be. The wrong size and limbs, the wrong tongue. I spent a lot of time inconsolable and that how TLOT...

[TLOT] Lifts his right hand so Stevie can see the circle of still pink scars. - When a brines mate hurts him in anger it tends to heal wrong or not at all. He was mad with pain and couldn't help himself...

[Steve] Leans on his husband - I had a skeletons arrow in the top of my jaw and he was only trying to remove it..

[Lie] - Oh, that's why Doc kept warning me against hitting CP in the nuts...

[Steve] Puts his helm back on. - we live and learn, and forgive.

[Stevie] - I'm not surprised it sent you mad with pain...

[TLOT] Stops for a moment to hold him.

[Steve] I couldn't close my mouth without the head stabbing my tongue... it was too much

[Stevie] - Sounds really rough

[Lie] Shudders as she remembers a nightmare CP had given another one of the humans involving their tongue-

[TLOT] I didn't have the powers I do now. The system read a curious temporary reskin as a voluntary species change and he got stuck. That's why I was reluctant to punish CP in that way. But Doc assured me it could be easily fixed at my current level.

[Lie] - And it was, he was able to return to his normal form

[Stevie] - Why did you change my brother in the first place?

[TLOT] He seemed so intent on making everyone around him feel weak and helpless, I thought being on the recieving end might make him a bit more sensitive. And lets face it, most of the brines act like cats anyway. Myself included

[Stevie] - Do you think it actually helped any?

[Hera] It kept him out of everyones hair for a while!

[TLOT] I think it brought him closer to Lie. He doted on her quite a bit

[Lie] - That's for certain

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[Steve] He seems a bit more humble and calm at least..

[Lie] - Yeah, that humble part still needs work...

[TLOT] He made a cute little cat

[Lie] - That he did

[TLOT] I thought he bonded with Doc a bit, but now I'm not so sure.

[Stevie] - You've shown me the pictures

[Lie] - What do you mean TLOT?

[TLOT] They seem to have had a few salt talks, but I still think it's one-sided. Doc cares. I'm pretty sure Cp doesn't give a fig what happens to hir.

[Hera] Even after xe helped save his ass..

[Lie] - Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, maybe we need to try and apply some of the things he's more familiar with and work on changing how he feels about those first?

[TLOT] Just looks confused- Huh?

[Lie] - Think about it, so far we've tried showing him only how it should be, but it's not what he's used to anymore. Perhaps he just needs a bit of what he's really used to in order to make a better connection with us?

[TLOT] You want me to... kick his ass? O_O

[Hera] Explodes in laughter

[Steve] I'll make the snacks!

[Lie] - Perhaps not that far, but when was the last time he actually got into a fight? From the way he talks about it, it seems to have been an almost daily part of his life

[TLOT] He usually fights with Virus, but he's been scarce lately.

[TLOT] Really it's not fair for me to fight him, I'm stronger then he is by far.

[Lie] - True, it was only a thought

[Hera] Good luck getting Doc to turn the PVP on....

[Lie] - Maybe we could set up something else for him to fight?

[Steffan] Has stopped cutting his lawn to stare at the busted anvil in the uncut grass beside GKs house. He stops to wave at the group and freezes when he realizes who it is.

[Hera] Excuse me for a sec- tps away and reappears behind Steffan long enough to give him a moderately bad wedgie

[Steffan] ^$^&@%$#!%^(^I&!!!!

[TLOT] HERABRINE

[Lie] Shouts- You gonna be alright Steffan?

[Steffan] Untangles himself - ^&%(!@! Yeeeah. Geeze.

[Stevie] - Need any potions?

[Hera] Dives into the bay because TLOT is scowling at her- Later guys!

[Steffan] Only if you have one for eliminating shame....

[Lie] Rolls eyes as Hera disappears-

[Stevie] - Sorry, fresh out

[Enderbro] OTHER STEVE - tackles Stevie

[Bro] -HUGS-

[Stevie] – GACK!

[Steffan] Dude... too much sugar...

[Lie] Giggles a little-

[Bro] You have pretty hair. Are you a princess?

[Lie] - No, but I thank you for the compliment

[Steffan] She is pretty, Hi I'm Steffan. Pardon the dirt.

[Lie] - Lie, and I don't mind dirt

[Bro] Can I braid it?

[Lie] - Uh, alright

[Steffan] mouths- It's okay, he can do it

[Stevie] Gets up and brushes himself off-

[Bro] tps behind Lie and weaves her hair into an intricate curling braid that makes a twisted crown around hir head and falls gracefully in the back. - now you have a tiara! YAY!

[Steffan] You okay dude?

[Steffan] He's such a kid..

[Lie] Laughs before turning and giving bro a small curtsy- Thank you sir enderbro

[TLOT] How are things Steffan? With you and... yours....

[Stevie] - Yeah I'm fine, taken much harder knocks from my brother

[Bro] Squees with joy. His cheeks are pink.

[Steffan] Better... he's still you know... GK... loud and rude. and can't take care of his house for shit. Why does he even need a cruddy anvil? It looks terrible.

[TLOT] You know he's just doing it to annoy. Bitch about it now and again, it'll actually make him happy.

[Steffan] uuuuuuughhhh

[Bro] Want to see my castle?

[Lie] - Sure, I'd love to

[Bro] Takes out a small conglomeration of different colored legos. - so majestic.

[Steffan] -facepalms-

[Stevie] - Dude, don't complain, keeping GK happy has to be easier than keeping my brother happy

[Lie] Smiles- I think it's very majestic

[Steffan] I'm just glad he seems to have completely lost interest in killing me!

[Bro] Yeeee! I like you. You're awesome! WAIT HERE -tps away- 

[Lie] Laughs some more before concentrating a bit and making a bright pink flower- Here, for you

[Steffan] BRO!

[Bro] Tps back with a dirt block that has a lush grass top. - OOOH pretty flower! You should put it in Gordon's hair!

[Lie] – Gordon?

[Steffan] Is mouthing- Gordon is the block

[TLOT] Can barely breathe he's trying so hard not to laugh-

[Lie] - Ah, I see.- Gently plants the flower in the block

[Steve] Is Gordon doing okay bro?

[Steffan] Please don't encourage him...

[Stevie] At Steffan- I'm surprised by how Lie's just rolling with it

[Bro] Gordon has a joke for you! How does Steffan exercise?

[TLOT] -probably not at all-

[Bro] He runs around the block!

[Steffan] Kill me.

[Lie] Laughs a bit- Oh it's not that bad, at least your name isn't often turned into a pun like mine

[Bro] Wait I got one too! How does Herobrine spy on people?

[Steffan] Please stop....

[Lie] – How?

[Bro] SPY-DERS!

[Steffan] I thik you should go... he's gonna go on like this...

[Lie] - How about a riddle?

[Stffan] I think it's nap time

[Bro] whats a riddle? Can I eat it?

[Lie] - A riddle is a puzzle

[Steve] Just tell it, he may be playing with you to be funny...

[TLOT] probably not...

[Lie] - I soar without wings  
I see without eyes  
I've traveled the universe to and fro  
I've conquered the world  
Yet I've never left my home  
What am I?

[Steffan] You're going to break his brain...

[Lie] - When you figure out the answer I'll give you another pretty flower

[Lie] - Ah, but it's something he's not lacking, in fact he seems to have it in great abundance

[TLOT] Mentally to Lie- Is it imagination?

[Lie] Nods-

[TLOT] That he does...

[Bro] Looks a little stunned- Is it pancakes?

[Lie] - Not quite

[Steffan].. that's it. Naptime

[Steffan] It was nice talking to you guys. I'm gonna tuck him in. Laters.

[Lie] - Alright, hopefully I'll see you around

[TLOT] I love having those two around. I'm so glad Doc was able to convince Steffan it was safe.

[Steve] Bro's too cute.

[Lie] - They certainly are a strange pair

[Stevie] - Bro was certainly fascinated with you Lie

[TLOT] She's different. And he made your hair look very nice, quite regal. -winks-

[Steve] He's like a child. Everything is shiny and new and exciting, it's a breath of fresh air really.

[Lie] - Bet I could fill my hair with flowers and he'd probably think I'm a fairy or something of that ilk

[TLOT] You do look ethereal with that glow about your hair, the brightest brine on the server.

[Lie] - The number of flashlight jokes CP has made

[TLOT] Whats a flashlight?

[Lie] - It's like a torch but uses electricity instead of fire to shine a beam of light in whatever direction you point it

[Stevie] Spots his house and can see Alexis pacing-

[TLOT] So like this.... -pulls out a redstone torch and cups his hand around it so the red glow is focused into a beam-

[Lie] - Yes, except it's usually a white light, better for seeing with, red light is usually used to not disrupt animals

[TLOT] I understand. The red light is easier on my eyes too. You might find yourself feeling similarly as you develop. Your night vision will improve, but the direct sunlight can be a bit obnoxious. Thankfully my helm keeps my eyes shaded pretty well.

[Steve] Hi Alexis!

[Steve] Stevie brought you lunch!

[Lie] - Yeah, I've already gone through the experience of a bright light flashing in my face

[Alexis] - Stevie! Where the Nether have you been?

[Stevie] - Uh, well...

[TLOT] under his breath- so don't be pissed he was gone all night..

[TLOT] He was with us.

[Alexis] - You had me worried, you didn't leave a note so I assumed your brother had done something

[Steve] and we brought him back in one peice, so don't be mad

[TLOT] We kinda kidnapped him, my bad

[TLOT] Cp was with us all night, drunk too

[Lie] - It's alright Alexis, nothing happened

[Alexis] - So long as everyone was safe

[Alexis] - How drunk?

[TLOT] Drunk enough to reminice about when he and Stevie were still close

[Steve] It was amazing...

[Alexis] - I've seen that happen once before

[Stevie] - What? When?

[TLOT] Cried about his dad too...

[Alexis] - When you were pretty much equally as drunk

[Steve] You were just as messed up as him....

[Lie] - No, CP was more drunk, remember how slurred his speech was getting?

[TLOT] He also got to hang out with two different dragons. Your Stevie was so brave. -winks-

[Alexis] - That so? Then perhaps someone deserves a bit of a reward for his bravery

[Steve] In like flynn.... -playfuly elbows Stevie

[TLOT] Mentally- go get em tiger

[Stevie] - Uh, Just let me put the food away first- Goes into the house

[TLOT] Lets sneak away while they're occupied...

[Lie] – Agreed

[Alexis] Waves goodbye before following Stevie inside-

[Steve and TLOT] Waves back-

[TLOT] Stops short- I'm an idiot....

[Lie] – Hm?

[Steve] What?

[TLOT] You too.

[Steve] ???

[Lie] - TLOT, what are you talking about?

[TLOT] WE LEFT CHINA AND HELLION AT THE BAR

[Steve] GAH.

[TLOT] Please excuse us Lie.

[Lie] - The horse I borrowed is still there as well

[TLOT] I'll bring it back- grabs Steve and hop tps in short jumps back up the road.

[Lie] - Continues towards Doc's place, entering through the door by the garden

[Lie] - Heads down towards Doc's place and knocks on the wall- Doc? You here?

-There's a sound of breaking glass and then silence again-

[Lie] Is growing concerned and heads down the stairs a bit- Doc? I brought you some food. We accidentally boiled some lobsters with the lava pool

[Doc] I sitting at hir desk with hir head in hir hands. The remains of a bottle are strewn across the floor. - Lie! I was thinking it might be... nevermind.

[Lie] - I understand. Are you hungry?

[Doc] No...not really... just put it in the trunk by the bed, it'll keep. I don't feel so well...

[Lie] Enters the room and places the food in the trunk- Is there anything I can get you?

[Doc] Thinks of a thousand suggestions, none of them are realistic or helpful. - No.

[Lie] Smiles a little- How about I help you clean up that glass?

-Herobrine the cat buts his head on Lie and weaves around hir legs before settling on the bed-

[Lie] Reaches over an scratches the cats ears-

[Doc] It's just an awkward potion, it'll despawn on it's own. -leans heavily on the desk.

[Lie] - What were you trying to make?

[Doc] Nothing... I can't focus. I was just thirsty and that's what was close to hand.

[Doc] Nothing tastes good right now anyway.

[Lie] - Maybe you should try and get some sleep?

[Doc] It's a tempting way to pass some time, maybe I should stay asleep until I don't feel like this anymore.

[Doc] Sometimes it just hurts to be...

[Lie] - I think I can understand, I felt similar when I was first brought into the game

[Doc] I'm just enough brine to feel the pain when he's gone too long....

[Lie] Concentrates slightly, focusing her powers for the fourth time in the time span of a day, trying to make something that will help Doc-

[Doc] i never knew what it was to have children, but them being gone hurts too...

[Doc] all my hearts feel broken, and where he's gone, I can't even follow

[Lie] A flower forms, but it's not solid, the petals are pastel colored and seemingly made of mist-

[Doc] You're lucky Lie... you chose another brine

[Lie] Holds it out feeling a bit light headed- Here, this might help

[Doc] He'll feel the tug, the hollow ache if you're apart too long

[Doc] Cups hir hands around the bloom, a few tears fall from hir chin towards it.

[Lie] - no idea what it will do, but my goal was something to help you

[Doc] It only reminds me of myself. Just a ghost in the machine with no real substance at all.

[Doc] It is lovely though. Thank you for thinking of me at least.

[Lie] - It's nothing Doc, your a friend, of course I want to help you

[Doc] Ousts a small yellow flower from it's pot on the shelf and plants the translucent bloom there instead.

[Doc] CP made a small attempt to talk to me, but I think he was just bored...

[Doc] I feel stupid for thinking he might have cared.

[Lie] - He was pretty frustrated after his conversation with TLOT, I know that. And it's something we're working on

[Doc] I wish you the best of luck then, because nothing I've done so far has endeared me to him. Even my nearly being killed otuside the server didn't phase him at all.

[Lie] - It may have affected him more than you realize Doc, part of the problem is that CP doesn't know the proper way to respond to things, but the next day after TLOT left my place he did mention a bit of appreciation

[Doc] That's something I guess.

[Doc] Did he say anything to CG or Hera? Or Doe?

[Doc] I doubt he'd talk to Steven, but they all helped

[Lie] - No, but I don't think thanking people was encouraged with the other creepy pastas

[Doc] I was just curious if he showed any favortisim...

[Lie] - Well, he may have also been a bit distracted by sex as well

[Doc] Doesn't want to talk about sex since xe's not getting any of that right now either, and would literally give anything for just an embrace from hir mate. - Thank you for coming and checking on me Lie, but I think I want to be alone. Maybe I'll sleep for a while...

-Several hours later, near dusk-

-CP is brooding in the tree by Lies house when GK flaps up in front of him. His voice is oily with mischief. "You should come with me CP, your presence is cordially requested..." 

[CP] - The fuck for?

[GK] Replies sweetly, his tongue looling as he smiles. - Because I asked you too.

[CP] Narrows eyes at GK-

[GK] and I have permission to grab your ass if your don't cooperate. So save me the effort please. My wings are getting tired hovering like this.

[CP] - Dude I gotta watch Endrea, plus I don't feel like more socializing!

[GK] I've been sent for the purpose of watching the baby. So don't worry about that

[Lie] Is watching from inside her house-

[GK] Come on dude, I don't have all day

[CP] - The fuck is this for?

[Endrea] Is chirping at GK-

[GK] Enough talking- The red dragon grabs CP by the seat of his pants and lifts him and the baby into the air.

[CP] – FUCKER!

[Endrea] Happy trills-

-With a few flaps of his ghastly wings he soars into the air and takes his burden to the small desert between the coastline, Michael's house and the shrine.

-Doc is waiting for them, pacing on the sandy spit of land.

[CP] Glaring at Doc- Should of known

[GK] Plunks Cp in the sand, and takes Endrea gently.

[Endrea] chirps and gums GK's claws-

[Doc] Glares right back- Is that how we're going to start, with that ugly look?

[Doc] Fine, it suits my mood.

[CP] - I'd like the record to show that I didn't want to come here at all

[Doc] Too bad.

[Doc] I have tried everythign I know to get through to you and nothing has worked, so, now we're going to try something different. We'll do this your way

[CP] Tilts head a little in interest-

[Doc] Pulls up a GUI and starts tapping. I'm doing this now because it's abotu to get dark and most everyone else will be asleep and not notice.

[Doc] PVP is on

[Doc] fight me

[CP] Grins darkly- Gladly- Dashes forwards summoning his pick and sword

[Doc] Only draws a small scapel and a halo of electricity around hir right hand. But xe moves sideways at a blinding speed

[CP] The ground is heating up, beginning to glow as it's being turned to molten glass as CP chases after Doc-

[Doc] Leaves a little trail of electricity and throws a small bolt at hir pursurer

[CP] Ducks, used to BEN pulling similar moves and calculates where Doc is heading before teleporting right into their path, sword ready to impale-

[Doc] Manages to move most of the way out of the way, but takes a slice to the side. Xe throws a desperate punch at Cps face because they're so close.

[CP] Lets the blow hit him but only so he can move closer, swinging the pick in from the other direction-

[Doc] Moves into hir attackers embrace as he swings but lets loose a bust of electricity as xe does so.

[CP] Scowls as he stumbles backwards from the attack before stomping the motion turning the sand beneath Doc into a slurry of molten glass-

[Doc] Staggers in the mush, xe's bleeding from the slice. But somewhat energized by the electricity. Xe pulls out a few more scalpels and throws them at CP.

[CP] Lunges at Doc, his grin having returned, not caring as he's sliced by the scalpels-

[Doc] Barely manages to escape his hands. - Why did you think you'd need a weapon? Did you think I was stronger then you? Or are you afraid of me?

[CP] Scoffs- Gotta keep all of my skills sharp somehow Doc, plus you like to stay just out of range of my hands it would seem

[Doc] Fine I'll get closer- Uses a burst of speed to suddenly be in CP's face Xe's hauls off to punch him in the gut.

[CP] Reaches down and grabs Doc's wrist before the punch can land, he then twists it until he hears tendons snapping and bones breaking-

[Doc] Freezes, wincing in pain, xe coughs a bit of statciky blood and spits it on Cp.

[Doc] Are you... going to let go at least?

[CP] Isn't bothered by the blood before grabbing his sword and ramming it straight into Doc's gut- Now I am- Releases Doc's wrist

[Doc] Falls to hir knees. - You know... I knew I couldn't win, didn't you?

[CP] – Mmhm

[Doc] Do I at least get a shred of respect for trying? Or do you still think I'm only a fool?

[CP] Sighs- You get some points although there are most certainly ways you can improve, I sparred against one of my house mates who used scalpels as well on numerous occasions, there are definitely some things I could show you...

[Endrea] Wants to sniff the blood-

[Doc] Fine, then die with me. / execute @e[type=HerobrineCP] summon LightningBolt 

[CP] – SHIT!

[Doc] Falls back on the sand as the lighting falls.

[Doc] Catch me Doe. I'm falling...

[GK] They're both dumb. I wonder where CP's last bed was? Probably with his honey Lie huh?

[Endrea] Chirps-

[Doc] Shed's the last shred of heart in a burst of static and vanishes.

[CP] Still has a slightly glitchy respawn as it takes him a few moments to respawn-

[Doc] Sits up in bed. Sadly it's still empty of all but hirself. Xe looks at the translucent flower Lie left and shakes hir head. The cat jumps up on the bed and xe pets him idly as xe resets the PVP. - He didn't get it at all...

[Doc] I'm not goign to dwell on it... I have other things that need doing.

-The next morning-

[Doc] Walks to the spawn and stands by the graves checking hir clock.

[Doc] When it'stime xe makes a rather messy hole in the air. it's just a rough ring of floating statick, beyond is another seed with a couple of people waiting, - come on! I can't hold this open long! Come inisde!

[CP] - Shit, GK still has Endrea...

[GK] Is on Lies roof with Endrea]

Fussing and tussling from the other side of the seed, two voices rang out and squabbled between themselves.

[TGoW] "Come on! do not make me pick you up and throw you in myself!"

[BSteve]"no no no! i swear, i'll find my way there! I-i can feel the wind from the um... portal?"

TGoW sighed audibly and flew over to the blind miner, lifting him into a cradled position, earning a loud screech from the blind little miner. with no further wait, The herobrine of the opossite server flew through and carried the fussing steve.

[TGoW] "I'm So sorry for that wait, steve has been quite persistant in trying to navigate without help... but the time of motion is NOW"

[BSteve] "......i was going to make it....." he muttered in a defeated grumble

[CP] TP's up onto the roof having spotted GK's tail- Oi, give her back

[Doc] Is it just the two of you?

[GK] Oh feeling better huh? Here.

[TGoW] "as far as I'm aware, yes. I don't think we need too many names to learn in one day"

[Endrea] Chirps and toddles over to CP who picks her up-

[GK] Did you have fun with Doc? That was pretty brutal.

[Doc] Closes the portal, and looks at them-

[CP] Frowns a bit- It... Wasn't as satisfying as it used to feel

Virus: -similiar ender-poof is heard near Virus' home but it sounded more crackling this round-

[CP] - Might be more satisfying to kick Virus' ass though

[GK] Interesting though I don't think that's what xe was going for.

[Bsteve] "nonono! no asskicking here please!"

[GK] I think xe was hoping to bond with you, and you just mercilessly killed someoen weaker then you.

[Doc] Closes the portal. The two are nearly identical, both fluffy haired and smiling. - You have very light eyes for a Steve, are you a half-brine?

[CP] - Hey, at least I gave them a chance. Normally I would have just killed them right away

[GK] Thunks CP on the head with him massive chin. - You're an idiot.

[CP] - What? I said I gave them a chance?

[BSteve] N-No.. I'm....Blind... 

Herobrine[TGoW] frowned and scratched the back of his head nervously, it was obvious that the statement made him slightly bothered.

[GK] Xe didn't want a chance dumb ass! Doc was just hoping to have a little punch up with you and get drunk afterwards! But you pulled out two weapons and went for the kill!

[Doc] Can you see code? Anything?

[CP] - What? That's what we always did at the manor! If we couldn't survive each other than we would hardly survive doing what we did!

[GK] THIS ISN'T THE MANOR YOU RETARD!

[BSteve] "no i can't... just darkness..."

a quick breath was taken in my Herobrine[TGoW]

[TGoW] "I blinded him, it was punishment for his sins, and i will not grant his sight back to him... the only way he can see however is if he comes into physical contact with any herobrine. the original idea for tha was so that he could only see what he feared the most." he stopped and chuckled lightly. "but i guess i never thought he would become friends with so many of them."

[GK] And Doc isn't one of your creepy former family!

Virus: -slumps down into his home, drained and tired-

[Doc] Then do you mind if I test something? - Doc turns up hir glitch and raises a pale green light in hir eyes- I'm not a full brine. But would you touch my fingers and tell me if you can see? - holds out a hand.

[CP] - Hey, they're the one who wanted to do things the way I'm used to!

[Lie] Is listening to the entire conversation from below-

[GK] crawls down off the roof. - Man..... I may not be the brightest torch in the bundle. But I'm smarter then you.

[CP] - The fuck is that supposed to mean?

[GK] when you figure it out, let me know. You're giving me a headache. - GK ducks under the bridge part of the house and walks back towards the coast without further words.

[Lie] Is about to get out of bed so she can step outside and check on CP when she sneeze teleports-

[BSteve] he nervously held out his hand and finally felt [Doc]'s fingers. he waited to see if something happened. but nothing ever did. he frowned and backed away."sorry... i guess no luck on whatever you were testing"

[TGoW] "Unless you have some form of core that allows you to be in a state of creation, you won't be able to grant steve temporary sight"

Virus: -suddenly a burst of energy is felt as lighting phases through the ground at his location-

[Doc] Looks dissapointed and turns the light back down. - I'm not sure what you mean. I can access creative mode. I am an admin here.

[Lie] Hits the ground hard- Ow...

[Doc] TLOT has spoken about his core before but he may just mean the lava hot center of his body.  
Herobrine[TGoW] rose a brow before he thought of a way to explain it, although it'd be partially inaccurate to state it like this.

"it's like a soul of a creator. you were born into code as a creator, not a surviver and with the soul of creation, it allows you to create worlds and seeds and universes at whim."

[CP] Tp's back to the top of the spruce tree with Endrea-

[Doc] I can create. Just not like that. I can break things into individual pixels and put them back together in different ways to make new items.

Virus: mmmmnnnn -groans- Someone is near.... -gets back up and head up-

[Doc] Be TLOT can do some of that. He can bring things to life. Even people if he's willing to sacrifice enough of himself to make it happen

[Lie] Stands up- Why the hell did I pop out mid air?

[TGoW] "yes, during creation, a herobrine must place pieces of their own core/ life into what they're creating so the creation can live. in a way, creating our own children, As they each carry a piece that is our own. when they die, it returns to us. Some of the bretheren are gifted with so much power of creation, i myself am proud to be one, and others, unfortunately cannot conjure such power and have a hard time manifesting such vast creations. And some have they're power taken away, as they abuse their power, rather than help protect, as we were made to."

Virus: -was about to pokes his head out of the hole but hits his head and grunts. Cursing in a completely foreign language before poking his head out, his eyes are much paler again, almost looking white as well having a massive chunk of white hair- Hello?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, VIRUS! Hey!

[Lie] - Uh, Virus? Your hairs starting to look like mine... Are you okay?

Virus: Just really tired.... I had to fight and consume a couple of the Vouries

[Lie] - Do you need another webroot? Or should I go get Doc?

[Doc] TLOT does something similar. He gives blood or even hearts. A breath is enough to bring an insect to life. Jeb told him it was called LifeSpark.exe

[Lie] Has climbed down to where Virus is-

Virus: Nah I need to keep my abilities to protect you guys. They almost found this place. Which is why I was gone for so long

[Lie] - Who almost found us Virus?

[Doc] He was punished by Notch for creating a lot of clones of himself that became the zombies and skeletons on his home seed after they died. His Steve is the only living example.

Virus: The ones that made me into a brine

Virus: I got 2 out of the 5

[TGoW] "For every brine it'll be a bit different but the concept will remain. My blood has many things it can cure and fix. and my energy can ressurect almost anything." he stopped when [Doc] mentioned how notch punished [TLOT] "thats... ashame... "

[Doc] His powers were mostly returned to him by his Jeb after Steve volunteered to be a whipping boy if he misbehaved.

[Lie] - You could always ask CP to help you, anything involving killing he'll probably be willing to help with

[Doc] TLOT's blood is also pure energy, as is his, well, only Steve gets to have that....

Virus: He doesn't have the right code. He can hurt them but they will return... Kinda like me being killed of but not remaining dead

[TGoW] had a crooked smiled and shrugged. 

[BSteve] on the other hand became bright red and he looked away trying to hide his pure red face. 'oh dear..' he muttered

[Lie] - Well at least your back, although you have missed some shit while you were gone

Virus: I figured. It would only be natural.

[Doc] Just warning you. The master of this server is married to his Steve and they're pretty open about their shenigans.

[Lie] - Yeah, GK's curse has been lifted so you'll see him flying around in his dragon form, CP's Ender dragon has been brought into this seed and is currently a baby that he has to keep an eye on, and I've gotten a bit better with my powers.

Virus: -smiles and chimes- I enjoy dragons. I miss mine and oh that is good for Gk, as for you that is good. -chimes again-

[BSteve] made an odd noise that would be too out of place from his normal range. 

[TGoW] laughed and tried to remain composed but still had a rather doofy smile across his face. "steve needs to hear more of this, i'm sure he finds it QUITE interesting!"

[Lie] - Actually your chiming is kinda what Endrea is mostly doing at the moment

[Doc] Claps- anyway. There isn't too much to know. This is pretty peaceful server. I keep the pvp off since we have so many brines here. But you can still die from anvils or falling ect.

Virus: Oh I might be able to talk to her for ya

[Doc] Most of the brines really like a good dip in lava so watch where you walk, there are a few open pits.

[Lie] - You can try, she's only a few days old at the moment though

Virus: Ah so baby talk

[Lie] - So it's probably just gibberish at the moment

[TGoW] "lovely, perhaps one day, i can show you my world... i am quite proud of it all"

[Doc] If you need TGOW to see you better keep him close, we've been here for quite some time and the spawn is pretty dangerous at night.

Virus: Well if you need a babysitter and 'they' are not nearby I can be your man

[Doc] However it is set up so if you die you don't lose your stuff. So it's not so bad biting the dust now and again and it's a last resort if you get really lost

[Lie] - You might have to talk to GK about that, he's rather fond of her as well, although he and CP were just having an argument before I teleported

Virus: haha okay okay I will compromise with him then

[Lie] - Would you like to meet her? CP's still probably at my place

TGoW became uncomfortable at the mention of dying on this server.

"well i suppose that is a stepup from my world... if you are native to my server.. if you die, you die for good...."

Virus: Sure -tired smile-

-As they are talking a gigantic red dragon flaps low as it flies overhead- He didn't learn a damn thing!- it shouts in passing-

[Lie] Hears GK and sighs-

Virus: -looks up at him as he flies by- Him talking about cp?

[Ice this is GK]

[Lie] - Yup, he is

[Doc] Sighs heavily- Fuck...

Virus: if he punches me I will bite his hand right off

[Lie] - Which one? The real one or the one made of wood?

Virus: I will eat both of them and his face too

BSteve heard the unfamiliar voice and his under TGoW's arm.

He chuckled and held BSteve close looking up to the skies

[Lie] mutters- Well that would put a damper on sex with him...

[Doc] Looks at TGOW, - oh! you're from a hardcore server? Then this will be a breeze. You bite it here you go back to the last place you slept. You might lose a day but that's all. If you have no bed. You'll come back here. -Gestures at the yard around hir.

Virus: Well then you better warn him 

-The two are approaching spawn-

Virus: Still not a fan of the stockholm syndrom he push you into

[Doc] Thats one of our brines. We call him GK, he has a human form but he'd been blocked from his true dragon form and was recently released from it. So now he's mostly enjoying having his wings back.

[Lie] - He is getting better, not very quickly, but he's kinda learning...

Virus: Stockholm syndrom

[Lie] Playfully bumps Virus with her hip- Maybe, but I do have a way of holding him down now when he gets too aggressive

TGoW sighed. "heh, good for him. As for BSteve, perhaps he should fly too close, otherwise, his light little body will go flying in the opposite direction."

[Doc] He doesn't know you yet, I'll let him know. He's a grumpy bastard, but not really mean.

Virus: Maybe? feh. I would devour his code if he did that shit in my world and if it didn't upset you so greatly now

BSteve Blushed "i'm not that thin anymore, i've regained my weight."

TGoW smiled and shook his hand. "not to worry, i deal with grumps all day."

[Lie] - Oh trust me, there are still times when he seriously pisses me off, but according to Doc I could do permanent damage if I were to strike him in anger

[Lie] - Oh, actually, there's something you should see first Virus, it's something both TLOT and I ended up making!

[Doc] Maybe we should start walking to my castle since you guys don't have a home yet. I can show you around a bit and set you up a bed before dark.

[Doc] Motions to a path under the stone arc and leads into a lightly wooded area

Virus: Cp is an abuser and gaslighted you too, but hey you are the victim not me. And oh really? -chime and looks down at her, he seemed a couple inches taller too-

TGoW smiled. "that sounds nice. "

BSteve smiled and nodded in agreement. The would happily follow Doc

[Doc] I'll show you TLOT's latest little project.

[The koi pond has different colored koi swimming in it. They were made from raw pixels and are several different sizes, there are also lotus blooms around the lilly pads. Lie made the flowers. ]

[Lie] Grabs Virus' hand- Come on, it's behind Doc's place

[BSteve] "it smells nice here" he said as he sniffed the air. TGoW placed his hand on steve's back and Steve's eyes lit up with joy. "oh! its so pretty!

Virus: -feels ice cold- Okay -follows obidentally-

[Lie] Is concerned by how Virus is acting but leads him behind Doc's place to the pond-

[Doc] Lie was well on her way to becoming fully digital and TLOT made her a brine to spare her the pain of her physical form dissolving. Her specialty is plants.

TGoW had a large smile on his face. "i love working with foliage and plantlife... there is always so much to learn and work with"

Virus: Oh... -lets go of her hand and goes to the pond, looking at the koi and the lillies- heh... This is really beautiful.... Too bad it is bitter sweet.....

[Lie] - Hey Doc, you're looking a bit better

[Lie] - Why's it bitter sweet Virus?

Virus: Hm? -looks up and sees the others-

[Doc] Lie! Yes, I guess. No dreams to trouble me. I have enough to worry about wihtout nightmares.

[Lie] - Well at least now we know what that flower does!

[Doc] Virus! You look different.... are you feeling alright?

BSteve was knelt down at the water's edge, feeling the koi nibble his fingers.

TGoW was right beside him, allowing him to see the colorful koi.

TGoW looked up "Virus?" he seemed shocked to hear the name

Virus: Just tired at the moment. I might have random power surges because I consumed 2 out the 5 that made me into this. I have to avoid the webroots though

Virus: -looks at TGoW- ...... Well.... This is interesting.

[Lie] Looks at the two new comers- Oh, hello

[Doc] you ate your abusers....?

TGoW gave a light smile to virus and pat steve.

BSteve looked up to see the new faces."O-Oh! hello! Sorry."

They boh stood and walked over to the others

[Doc] Well.... I guess it's a fitting punishment?

Virus: -nods to doc's statement and chimes a chuckle at Bsteve's reaction-

[Doc] no judgement here- I'm glad you're safe at least.

[Lie] - Ah, Virus, any idea how to make stink bombs?

[Doc] Do you know one another already?

[Doc] Just make a stinky flower Lie. Haha

[Lie] - Already did Doc

[Doc] is sorry they said anything-

TGoW Smiled and bowed lightly.

"it's good to see you brother"

Virus: -stands up and runs his hand though his hair- These two I have crossed paths with these two before. Friendly noogies or two -chuckles another chime- But yes Lie that stink flower would work

Virus: It is good to see you again brother. Infection still behaving?

[Lie] Tosses the stinky flower at Virus- Have fun

Virus: -catches it- ... -smirks- Wanna see something Lie?

[Doc] Oh dear... bad things happen when people say that....

[Lie] – Sure

Virus: -eats it-

[Doc] Ewwww

[Lie] - That reminds me, there's one flower you really should avoid eating at all costs...

[Doc] For once I hope that didn't taste like anything

TGoW nodded. "She is, and she's learning about being alive... unforunately i think something may be bothering her.. " he chuckled. "unfortunately she left me a wound/ scar that just...won't seem to heal." he placed a finger at his shirt collar and pulled it down, showing the black wound with a small amount of his core within still visable.

[Lie] giggles a little- Maybe everything still tastes like fish for him?

[Doc] Doesn't that hurt?

[Doc] I might be able to cover it up if you want.

Virus: -snickers- Love hurts? Just kidding but what is wrong with her? Also why is that lie?

TGoW looked to Doc. "it hurts... just a little, but my core was punctured and that did heal... but i don't know why this is taking so long." he looked back to virus and shrugged. "I'm not sure... she doesn't talk to me."

[Lie] - If you see a dark purple flower dripping with nectar, well, lets just say it has some very strong side affects...

[Doc] Strong is putting it mildly.... CP got TLOT to taste it...

[Doc] He got so hot and twisted up he ripped off his clothes and turned into a werewolf

[Lie] - Yeah, although TLOT did get him back for that a bit

[Doc] Then he knotted poor Steve and filled his ass like a water bucket.

[Lie] - DOC! Details not needed! -Blushing very hard-

Virus: what kind of side effects? And Brother if Doc TLOT and his lover are okay with it maybe she can come here and I could try talking to her. If she isn't too scarred by me....

[Doc] Just saying it's pretty intense...

[Lie] - Uh, well in short that flower was made from my lust...

[Doc] Who is this Infection person?

Virus: oh then I will avoid that one then.

TGoW thought of a way to put it. "Well, Infection was a sentient form of code that took the form of bedrock and began absorbing life from my world so that they wouldn't die. the larger and stronger they got, the more they had to feed. eventually they caught me and used me as their primary source of life, calling me thier heart, and syphoning my life force, energy, blood, EVERYTHING constantly. Virus, Steven and Stephan came to save me and unbind me from Infection, and when the single sentient bedrock that remained expressed absolute fear of dying, begging not to die, Virus gifted her a smaller form that would require less energy to live. she gave me this wound"

[Doc] You let her live and she hurt you anyway. What a bitch...

Virus: -snaps in doc direction- Hypocrit

[Doc] Why am I a hypocrite?

Virus: Cp and Lie.

Virus: He had hurt her but you wanted to fix them

[Endrea] Starts getting antsy so CP tp's back to the ground so she can run around

[Doc] What, as a couple?

[Doc] i was concerned he'd kill her. I didn't knwo what else to do

Virus: I don't hear you calling him names and hating him for hurting her and manipulate her

[Doc] And now she's a brine. She could pound him bloody if she wanted.

Virus: Yeah now

[Doc] No, I think he's a dick. His behavior is inexcusable.

BSteve stared unsure of everthing they talked about, all of it was WAY over his head.

TGoW sat back into the air and hovered in a laidback position.

[Doc] But I still don't believe that the brines are monsters.

Virus: -huffs- whatever. She was on basic instincts to survive. I relate to her.

[Lie] - Come on. let's not argue about this now, we have guests

Virus: -snuffs- Fine. She has a point

[Doc] Virus... would you be so kind as to tp us to the shrine? I can't do it unless one is there already to go to

[Endrea] Starts chasing a chicken-

[CP] - Damnit... Endrea! Get back here!

Virus: Fine -focuses and they all teleport them there. -

[Doc] One of my favorite parts of the server.

BSteve huffed. "....toasty..."

TGoW looked around. "Very...unique"

Virus: -takes a couple deep breaths-

[Lie] Goes to look at the map- Wow, we really are pretty close together when you look at the map

[Doc] we can sit downstairs if you want.

[Endrea] Has managed to run all the way to the shrine, trips and slams into the door-

[CP] Sighs- Silly little dragon

Virus: -snaps his attention to the door- What was that?

BSteve "OH GOODNESS!?" Jumps up from the noise

[Endrea] Sad chirp-

Virus: -tilts his head- Did I hear that right?

[Doc] Bascially the Testificates on TLOT's home server have three sexes but still frown on male male couples. He made himself a champion of fighting for them, and I brought his village here with him and Steve. They worship him as their god and Steve is his high Priest.

[Doc] They don't hold church or anythign but they built this place with a little guidence from me.

[Endrea] Decides to scratch at the door-

[CP] - Endrea, stop that

Virus: -goes over to the door and opens it-

[Endrea] Squeaks as she falls forwards-

BSteve Frowns and twiddles his thumbs.

TGoW seems quite curious about Endrea

[CP] Scowls when he sees Virus-

Virus: Oh -chimes to her as he squawks down for her- {Hello Litte one~ <3}

[Doc] Flatly- Hello CP.

[Endrea] Happily chirps and rolls over onto her back-

[CP] – Doc...

[Doc] Turns away

Virus: -chuckles chimes and gets down on his stomach and rolls over on his back too- {Hi}

[Doc] .... so right now we're also hosting an enderdragon in the midst of regeneration cycle. She has no teeth but she'll gum you good. 

[Endrea] Tries to bop him with her paw-

Virus: -pushes himself slightly closer so she could, smiling-

[Endrea] Stretches her neck and starts gumming his nose-

[CP] – Endrea!

[Doc] Sits down on the bench row infront of the map. [Facing the window]

TGoW smiled happily. "My enderdragons had recently hatched their child, but when infection attacked, she ended up taking the mother and father captive.... when i was captured, they tried to help free me.....She killed them....she stole all of their lifesource..." he frowned. "so now, our little dragonling is orphaned but... but all the ender elders are helping take care of it and raising it"

Virus: -extends a patchy black and white tendril to her and mimics a tail, chiming at her in babble talk-

[Endrea] Focus' on tendril and tries to gum it-

Virus: -lets her-

[Endrea] Happy squeak as she gums tendril-

[Doc] well, you're welocme to bring her if she won't wreck everything. I love dragons.

[Endrea] Chirps at hearing Doc's voice and runs over to Doc, running over Virus in the process-

[CP] Leans in the doorway-

Virus: -chimes at her happily and gets ran over- Oof

[Doc] Bends over to open hir arms to the little dragon.

[Endrea] Squeaks and barrels into Doc-

[Doc] Hugs hir a bit sadly. -she misses hir own children- Hello little one.

[Endrea] Gums Doc's arm-

[Doc] Pets her softly.

TGoW growled. "Don't you Think i love my dragons Too?? This was their only child in 100 years and they don;t even get to see if it hatches and if ALL their hard work paid off... And now the little dragonling is ALONE and Has no idea who to see as a Parental figure. If any of my other creatures were killed like they were, i'd be as crushed as i was to see my beautiful dragons die before me!"

[CP] - How long would it take yours to grow?

TGoW"It All depends on how they decide to grow... No two enderdragons, or dragons are the same"

[CP] - If it takes some time Endrea could possibly assist in raising it, she is the mother of all the enders in my seed.

Virus: -gets up and look at the group, sitting on the floor-

[Endrea] Accidentally whacks Doc with her tail-

[Doc] Oww! GK is a damn good babysitter as well.

[CP] - Told you when she hatched that she can whip that tail around pretty hard

TGoW"Ha, you should see a newborn hydra...one goodaimed whip of its tail and its razorsharp scales can chop your head right off"

[Doc] I guess caring about things that usually end up hurting me is my cross to bear, isn't it?

[CP] Scoffs- Guess so

[Doc] Gives him a very icy stare.

[Lie] - CP! That's rude!

[Lie] - I don't know what exactly happened last night, but you've been getting more and more pissy these last few days so what the fuck is wrong with you!

Virus: -Cp's nose start to burn with a potant horrible stench-

Virus: -eyes closed and smiles slightly. The smell relates to the stink flower-

[CP] - What the fuck is that smell?

[Doc] CP, I wasn't going to do this, but I've changed my mind. You need a keeper and Lie is the only one qualified, though she's far far better then you deserve. 

Lie please come here, I have a gift for you.

Virus: -snickers-

[Lie] Frowns a bit but approaches- What is it Doc?

[Doc] Takes out a pink collar and puts it around Lies wrist like a watchband. - Something to help you with CP -

Virus: -frowns hearing that-

[Doc] When you feel like he needs a time out, just click it on him from that hand like a lasso for a leash.

[Lie] - Alright? - Looks at the collar on her wrist

Virus: -eyes still closed as the stench still burns Cp's nose-

[CP] - Virus I swear if your the fucking source of this stench I will murder you!

[Doc] It's keyed to some of his leftover programming from before...

Virus: I can't create remember

[Lie] Eyes widen slightly as she realizes what Doc's talking about-

[Lie] Approaches CP while he's distracted and clicks the collar on him.

[CP] Manages to get a very surprised sound out before shrinking down, leaving his clothes behind, there's a very angry yowl from inside of the clothes-

[Lie] - Oh dear

Virus: -snickers as he realizes that the stench will be worse for him now-

[CP] Makes his way out of his clothes with a pink collar around his neck, growling at both Virus and Doc-

[Endrea] Is very interested in CP at the moment-

Virus: -chimes- {Playmate. Kitty playmate}

[Endrea] Tilts head in interest, tail twitching-

[Doc] lets the little dragon down to the floor

[Endrea] Immediately runs for CP-

[CP] Jumps up onto the nearest high surface-

[CP] Makes distressed noises at Lie-

[Doc] Sorry BSteve and TGOW, this is an ongoing problem with a lot of history behind it.

[Lie] - Oh no, I'm not happy with you right now, you're going to stay like that for a while

[Doc] Thats' fine with me as well. And I'm sure TLOT will go along with it on my word alone

[Endrea] Is intently watching CP, chirping-

TGoW "Well.... um... i have nothing to say on the matter... "

BSteve shrugged. "well, See no evil i guess"

Virus: -gets up and tps Cp to Endrea-

[Endrea] Immediately grabs onto CP's tail-

[Doc] He's a hard case. A creepypasta brine that came in infected with insanity and consumed with a lust to kill.

[CP] Hisses but makes no move to harm Endrea, instead whines at Lie-

[Doc] He's shed a lot of bad code since then but he still has a lot to learn about how to treat other  
people. Especilly ones who've stood up for him at their own expense

Virus: -opens his eyes and the stench disappates slowly-

Virus: Hey brother -looks at TGoW-

[Doc] thank you making that stop Virus. My eyeballs were buring but I didn't want to say anything.

Virus: Welp there goes the secret -frowns-

[CP] Yowls in annoyance-

[Endrea] Is gumming CP's tail-

TGoW perked up at virus' voice. "Yes, Brother?"

[Doc] It was no secret I could SEE the clearish stench spirals!

[Lie] - Goes back over by Doc, not bothering to help CP

Virus: But Cp didn't know that. -heads over to TGoW- How did you guys find this place?

[Doc] Sorry. Well, there isn't much he can do about it now.

[CP] Yowls and swats at Virus from a distance since he can't move-

[TGoW] "simple, we were invited by Doc... "

Virus: Oh. Well you guys will enjoy it here for the most part. Cp is the reason it isn't so great here

[CP] Growls at Virus-

[Doc] They seem like an affable pair, and a nice addition to our group. I had no idea you knew each other already

[Lie] - I just realized that I'm gonna have to take care of CP and Endrea...

[Doc] I know somone who'll help...

BSteve smiled. "i can take care of the kitten" he offered

[Lie] - GK or Virus?

[Lie] - He's a real asshole to pretty much every one but me, no offense

[Lie] - Just ask Doc

[Doc] I wouldn't be so presumtuous to volunter Virus but yes GK would help. Especially if you feed him. Haha

Virus: I am well like with children and I adore dragons. I sacraficed my creative ablitity to create my dragon

[Endrea] Muffled chirp as she starts trying to drag CP around-

[Doc] Virus... I didn't know...

[CP] Very angry yowls-

BSteve huffed and stated a little louder "I could Help!"

[Doc] You're volunterring for a very onerous duty...

Virus: Oh ya BSteve is good too with that stuff. He has an enderman as a kid -snickers- But yes I did do that

[Lie] - Doc? Wanna give them a brief recap of last time?

BSteve smiled "i have two enderman children" he said proudly

[Doc] He wrecked everythign he could get his paws on, peed and shat everywhere and even managed to throw ice on me and Lie.

[Lie] - Stevie might get a good laugh out of his brothers current predicament...

Virus: Wait two?

BSteve smiled and nodded. "Yes... and they both are a handful... but hey... for being blind, i sure can do a good job"

[Doc] Besides I presume you two will be staying with me until you have a house? I don't want CP here.

[Doc] I took care of him quite a lot last time and I have enough problems right now wihtout his crap as well.

Virus: Where did you land the second one?

TGoW chuckled "you do know i can build faster than a star can twinkle right?"

[Lie] Has an idea and starts concentrating-

BSteve shrugged. "when brineary had helped us by creating a heat dome, he stayed with us for a while. and well one night when we were all sleeping, another egg appeared between me and brineary"

[Lie] Manages to make some catnip-

[Endrea] Has dragged CP a few feet-

[Doc] I don't really think he deserves a reward, do you?

BSteve stepped foward. "Please, i wish to help"

[Lie] - Just trying to see if I could make it

[Doc] Can I have a little for my Herobrine?

[Lie] - Sure, take it- Hands Doc the whole small bundle

[Lie] - I don't want to have any injuries he may give you on my mind

Virus: Well at least Brineary isn't an enderman -chuckles-

[Doc] Copies it and hands a bigger bundle back. - I doubt you'll need it but when you make a new item it's best to not put them all in one trunk, you know?

BSteve blushed lightly and looked down.

Virus: Still crushing on the grey face?

[Endrea] Finally lets go of CP's tail and lunges for a leg-

[CP] Darts away and jumps up onto Lie's shoulder-

[Doc] Grey face?

BSteve frowned. " he doesn't want anyting to do with me, and i can respect that....i.......i ..." he took a deep breath. "i just...wish i wasn't alone."

[Lie] - You won't be alone here, there's plenty of people to meet and interact with here

Virus: Oh sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you with that. I am sorry Bsteve

[Doc] You're nowhere near alone here, that's for sure

BSteve grunted" yea, sure... who wants to be with a weak blind nobody anyway... it'd be just taxing on them and itd be unfair"

Virus: Hey hey! No talk of that.

[Doc] Everyone has their weak points, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself.

Virus: Would speak like that infront of Aries?

[Lie] - You'd probably get along really well with Steffan

[CP] Rubs against Lie-

[Lie] - Not changing you back CP

[Doc] At TGOW , aren't you and him.. you know..?

[Endrea] Making lots of squeaks-

[CP] Licks Lie-

[Lie] - CP, no amount of sweetness is getting me to change you back right now

BSteve looked in their general direction " look at me, TGoW is right, I'm still lighter than any normal person," he lifts off his shirt showing he has odd scars, he's skin and bones, and a strange metal shell-like brace on his back. "my body is worthless, my back was broken, and i'm blind, and a nobody! i couldn't protect my family, i couldn't even give them what they'd need alone! not like any normal person could- I..." h stopped at the question from doc.

"no..." TGoW said softly, "We're not together"

BSteve sniffled and slipped his shirt back on, and sat down on the floor

[Lie] Approaches and gently places a hand on his shoulder- Hey, it's alright, we've all had some form of hardship before coming here, it get's a lot easier once your surrounded by friends

[Doc] I see... But having a disability or two doesn't make you a nobody. And failing at one task doesn't make you a failure forever.

[Endrea] Goes over and starts gumming Virus' leg-

[Doc] Lie is right. Any hardship is eased when you have friends. We're all on the mend. It just takes time.

Virus: oh hey there -snickers, slips a tendril out again as a 'tail' again- {Here}

TGoW huffed. "i....i suppose that when i did punish him, i may have scarred him more in his mind than his body... he never thinks highly of himself anymore.... and well, although people back on the server think we should get together, it wouldn't be fair to either of us..."

[Endrea] Chirps and flops over-

Virus: {cutie}

[Lie] - Would it help for you to know what I've been through?

[Doc] How is fairness a factor? You see an opportunity for love, you chase it. Who knows how long before it... comes.. by again...

TGoW frowned and crossed his arms. " first off, I'd never be around, second, he'd become a target, third, he would age while I remain ageless, forth, his life would be gone within a blink of my own- need I go on?"

BSteve looked at lie and sniffled again. " only tell me if you want... Don't tell me if it brings you pain "

[Doc] I dont' know about you not being around, but this is a protected server. And he won't age here either.

[Doc] Steffan will never leave for the same reason. He'd never go back to hard-core

TGoW"Sure, this may be a small oasis for us now, but this is temporary! I have my own worlds to protect and care for, and Steve has two of his kids at home"

[Lie] Shakes head- I don't mind, I don't even remember my past happy memories. See, I'm from the real world, CP dragged me in as a means to an end of a bet. I've been tortured and nearly killed numerous times. Although since coming to this server things have gotten much better

[Doc] Shrugs- I said you could bring anyone you wanted, as long as they follow the rules. This is just one corner of a massive seed. And as long as I have spark this place will be an open haven for whoever would take shelter under my wings.

BSteve glanced at TGoW with those small mentions from lie. TGoW flinched lightly knowing that Steve went though the same things

[Lie] - Hell I've even become CP's mate since coming here- gently scratches CP's ears

TGoW"And what about my world? All of my proud creations and work? Do you expect me to just up and abandon them? "

[Endrea] Decides to investigate Bsteve-

BSteve shuddered. " oh.." He plopped back and lay flat on the floor. He seemed a bit worse than before

[Endrea] Squeaks in surprise-

[Doc] I can copy whole chunks. What are you trying to save?

[Lie] - Is that what you did with the village?

[Doc] Yes, it's a world edit function. I can copy whole seeds or just parts of them. I may not be a god but I'm an excellent hacker.

TGoW huffed. " a lot... And it's not just land, it's trillions and trillions of creatures. "

He then tensed with doc stating that they're a hacker. " please don't hack my world. "

[Doc] Oh I love a challenge.... [To move a bunch of stuff] I'm not a nasty hacker. I like to fix things. My methods are just a bit unconventional.

[Doc] I always wondered what would happen if I tried to stitch two seeds together...

[CP] Angry noises-

[Doc] Besides! You said you can create at a macro level, just move your seed next door to this one. And I'll give you each a key code to move freely between them.

"You can stitch seeds, but you'll need a link between them, because it'll only stitch as a dimension. Overlapping seeds will cause a lot of world corruption." TGoW explained

BSteve curled up and became silent.

[Endrea] Nudges BSteve with a small chirp-

[Doc] rubs hir hands with the glee of brainstorming- But can you see any holes in my theory as far as making this a nest for you and yours?

[Lie] Is concerned about Bsteve-

"Nest?" TGoW asked curiously

[Doc] If the only real obstacle bettween you and him is your differing lifespans I can wipe that problem away as easy as marks on sand

[Lie] - BSteve? Are you alright?

[Doc] A safe place to hide and heal.

BSteve felt endrea nudge him. He simply rose his arm as if a bird asking for a young one to come close. It usually worked with his own children.

[Endrea] Crawls closer with a small chirp-

[Doc] everyone needs a place where they feel safe...

[Lie] Laughs a little- Scratch her between the wings

BSteve rose his gaze to endrea and although his eyes were drowning with tears, he nuzzled into hey

[Doc] gently- Why are you crying?

[Endrea] Squeaks in alarm as she feels the tears-

[CP] Hisses at Bsteve-

[Doc] Water hurts her....

BSteve let go of endrea at her alarm. He frowned. " I appreciate you trying to help figure a way to make us happy, but it's obvious that TGoW wants nothing to do with me either. So don't force him "

TGoW's jaw dropped slightly. "BSteve ! N-no it's not like that.. I swe-" he felt at a loss here didn't know how or what to say.

[Endrea] Goes over to Lie with a couple of sore spots on her nose-

[Doc] I'm not forcing anything, I'm just offering options.

[Lie] - Oh Endrea... Doc? Got anything that might be useful for her nose?

[Doc] And I think if he wanted nothign to do with you, he'd leave you to your darkness.

Bsteve curled again "He Already did..."

[Doc] I'm not sure. She can't have a potion, it's liquid.

[Doc] But he's here. How can you say that?

"Give her water resistance first, then give her some aloe" bsteve muttered. having ender children he knew at least that much.

[Endrea] Squeaks and wanders over towards Doc-

[Doc] What's aloe?

[Doc] The other part I can do

[Lie] - It's a medicinal plant, it exists in the real world as well

[Doc] Spawns a water resistance potion in a splash bottle and gives it to Lie. - You should try and make some, if you know what it is and does. I can't read your mind, and your getting very good with your powers.

[Lie] - I can try

[Doc] Sits down on the floor by BSteve - I know it's not much, but would you like a hug?

[Lie] Concentrates and after a few minutes manages to spawn a small aloe plant. She hands it to Doc to make copies

BSteve gave a heavy sigh. " ..... Sure " he sat up slowly

[Doc] Does the wheel click and stows a few before handing it back.

[Doc] Opens hir arms- trust me, me and heartache are old friends.

[Doc] Xe laces her arms around the miner and holds him close. -I'm also missing someone I love very much- xe says in a whisper

[Lie] Picks up Endrea before gently pouring the potion on her nose, causing the baby dragon to sneeze. She then breaks an aloe leave and rubs the inner goop on Endrea's nose- There you go, that should feel better

[CP] Is trying to scratch his collar off-

BSteve whimpered lightly and tears fell from his eyes. As his tears dropped, a small foggy amount of light became visable. He mewed. He gripped doc a bit tighter " I... .. I think I can see... My.. My vision... It's blurry... But.. I can see."

Although he couldn't see more than foggy figures t still meant so much to him.

[Doc] Maybe I'm farther along then I thought... -Holds him a little tighter.- Or it's just the resonance of two hearts in pain. - Xe pets his hair lightly. Xe's happy just to be held.

[CP] Jumps down from Lie's shoulder and hisses at Doc before going off to piss on something-

BSteve wept and nuzzled into doc..

TGoW float above CP and simply picked him up by his scruff

[Doc] Through hir own tears. - fuck you CP...

[CP] Growls at TGoW and tries to swat at him-

Fails terribly

[CP] Decides to piss from right where he is-

[Lie] – CP!

TGoW rose a brow.

He shrugged, and decided to punish the bad cat by rubbing his face into his puddle of urine. " bad Kitty!" He said without much effort and sent the now wet cat off with a light punishment spank too"

[CP] So many angry noises-

[Lie] - And now you'll need a bath...

[Doc] And Lie can spawn infinite water buckets...

[Lie] - This is true

BSteve wiped his eyes and sniffled.

[CP] Decides to stink up the shrine by drying by the lava pool-

[Doc] I know you might not be interested BSteve... but you're not the first person who was blind when they came here. It's just a rendering error. I might be able to fix it...

" you.. can't" TGoW said. " I had cursed him with blindness for reason... And... I cannot allow you to give him back his sight "

[Doc] With all due respect. I asked him. Not you.

[Lie] Sighs and puts Endrea down before approaching CP- CP, stop it, get away from the lava

[CP] Unhappy noises-

"Fine, you want the chance of him returning to being a deranged killer with no sympathy or regard for anyone or anything?" TGoW shrugged.

BSteve looked down and frowned. " it's one of the reasons I'm afraid to go back to who I was .. I was a very bad person "

[Doc] Could you take it away again if he suddenly went crazy? Because I can call TLOT in here. He's got a hacker trick of his own, he can pin people from a distance with a weight calculation error.

[Lie] - He's used it on CP a number of times

TGoW frowned and sighed...'No, I wouldn't take it away again.... I'd simply kill him "

[Doc] But here he'd just respawn

[Doc] Look I'll just attach it to an object, I won't mess with his code. Then if he acts up you can just take it away from him. Is that fair?

"Here , maybe, but on our world, he'd awaken and nothing would be the same, he'd have no memories, nothing..." TGoW seemed unhappy that he's already made this decision

[Doc] He'd respawn here TGOW, at the spawn and intact. It's how I have the system set. Lie will tell you. I can fix a broken respawn.

[Lie] - It's true, CP's respawn used to take him an entire month, Doc's got it down to a couple of minutes now

[CP] Is sneaking up on Doc to attack-

[Doc] Puts hir hand in Cps face and shoves him away with ahurt expression. - Adults are talking CP

[CP] muffled hiss-

[Doc] Come on... you know you're curious...

"It's not how I have it in my world, and even if he did respawn here, what'd be the point? He'd just continue to be-" TGoW stopped seeing Steve drawing further into himself again.

"... I know he doesn't want to be who he was before, but ... Old habits die hard... And although I'd never want to kill him now, seeing how much he's improved, I already told myself that I'd destroy him, if ever he even set foot in that path ever again"

[Doc] gives a very toothy smile- I notice you didn't say no....

[Doc] Besides again, he'd respawn the same as he came in. still blind

[Doc] I told you - object, somethign as easy to don or remove as a hat.

[Lie] Spawns a water bucket and dumps it on CP-

[CP] Such angry noises-

"Very well, but let it be known that I know how to destroy code ... Should something go very wrong. He will cease to exist entirely... And I'll make sure of that." TGoW sighed. He really didn't want to kill Bsteve

[Doc] I think you're overreacting, but your Steve seems miserable and it's in my code ot fix what I can. - begins typing in the chatbox-

[Doc] Settles back, still holding BSteve gently.

-Soon there is a sound of two pairs of boots hitting cobbles and getting closer.-

"Why do I seem miserable, because I can't get laid?" BSteve giggled. " boohoo..."

[Doc] I know that one intimately....

[TLOT] Oh, we have guests! 

[Steve] And a new Steve too! Hey... are you okay?

[Endrea] Squeaks and runs to tackle TLOT's cloak-

[Lie] - Hey TLOT.

[TLOT] Hello little dragon. Eaten anything fun today?

[TLOT] Hello Lie!

[Endrea] Chirps and tugs on the cloak-

[Steve] Kneels beside Doc- Is he hurt? Are you okay?

[CP] Angry grumbles from a corner as he dries off-

[Doc] Just the usual for me. Did you bring it?

Bsteve blinks and tries to focus on the foggy figures, but can't.   
" h-hello "

[TLOT] I recognize that grumble anywhere. Is CP hiding int he lava?

[Lie] - eh, not exactly...

[Steve] Oh yes, Sigma's spare pair. Do your copy thing and I'll put them back. -Hands a small trunk to Doc-

[Doc] Perfect, rewriting this code could take days. Thank goodness for copy clicks.

[CP] Has an idea and decides to try and see if he can get a stray bloop of lava to burn the collar off-

[Lie] - CP... I don't know if your fire proof right now...

[Doc] Xe makes the copy and passes the original back to Steve. Xe takes out a pair of goggles with gold riveted frames and a leather strap. - But you don't need the smoked glass- Xe makes a few adjustments so the panes go clear. - Xe offers them to the Steve in hir lap reverently.- here. With my blessings.

[TLOT] crafting another miracle to grace our shrine Doc?

[Doc] Hush...

[TLOT] Is he a cat again?!

[Endrea] Chirps-

[Lie] – Yes

[TLOT] I thought we were going to.... whatever. Did you do it Lie?

[Lie] - Doc gave me the means to

[TLOT] Gives Doc a sideways look.

[Doc] I tried to have a friendly punch-up with him and he just.... murdered me. After all I've done... I thought maybe.. we were friends....

[CP] Angry noises-

[Doc] Starts crying again-

[Lie] - Maybe he did consider that? I mean he did like killing his friends

BSteve felt for the goggles. He fiddled for a bit and finally got them on. He blinked .  
"thank you" he smiled and hugged doc so happily

[TLOT] Glares at CP darkly- then I agree with this. He's yours to do with as you please Lie. He's lucky you're more merciful then he is.

[CP] Hisses at TLOT-

[Lie] - CP be nice

[CP] Runs over to TLOT and tries to take a swat-

[TLOT] Grabs CP

[CP] Angry yowl-

[TLOT] Xe died for you, Doc risked everything to save your hide when xe could have just let you die. You give hir nothing but hateful scorn and I'm sick of it too.

[CP] Hiss-

[TLOT] Roars in his face, splitting his head like an enderman to show rows and rows of needle teeth. - If strength is all you respect or understand then you will give some to me little brine.

[CP] Ears flick back in a small show of slight submission-

[TLOT] Snorts - He's too stupid to know what's good for him. - TLOT plunks him down on the top of the benches and wipes his hands off. - He lets his face go back to normal, but still wears a small frown.

[Lie] Sighs- Theres still a lot of work to be done with him

[Endrea] Spots CP again and tail twitches-

[Endrea] Grabs CP's tail again-

[CP] Small grumble-


	35. Sleepover

Lie mun: ... It's food time, but I don't know what to get...

[TLOT] Something edible that won't squirm too much.

[Lie] - Why would I eat something that was still moving!

[TLOT] Doe told me about this Japanese thing where they pour soy sauce on the dead squid and make it wiggle. Humans are weird.

[Lie] shudders- Yeah, that was never something that I was interested in

[TLOT] Hows your.... cat?

[Lie] - I'm actually a little concerned by the fact that the only time he leaves the opening in the bridge connecting me room to the rest of the house is when I'm going to bed, and then he just curls up in the bed with me...

[TLOT] So what do your new senses tell you Lie? Depression? Brooding? Pouting? Is he contrite? Or just angry that he got called out on his shitty behavior?

[Lie] - I'm not entirely certain but there's multiple emotions, what's surprising is that I think the biggest one is guilt? I think?

[CP] Muffled warbled yowl from where he is-

[TLOT] Guilt is the most appropriate emotion when one has treated their staunchest defender with no mercy. Have you tried to talk to him? You might be able to hear him now.

[Lie] - He seems intent on just wallowing in whatever he's feeling at the moment, he doesn't even react when I give him little kisses

[TLOT] Well if you're the only one who wants to speak to him, and he won't talk I guess that's on his own head. I know Doc could barely stand the sight of him back there. Xe's already so upset about what happening with hir own family. It was the last straw.

[Lie] - That I can understand, and I do keep trying to see things from CP's perspective as hard as that is, but this latest action is... Difficult to understand

[TLOT] Honestly I don't know why Doc thought CP might be hir friend anyway. Perhaps just familiarity born of two people who bicker constantly?

[Lie] - Well that's one thing that got me thinking, occasionally I have gotten CP to talk about his life with the other creepy pastas, and although he says he's sparred with a majority of the other members, he seems to have enjoyed sparring with certain members more than others, I think in a strange way those ones were his friends. Perhaps in his mind accepting that spar was a way of showing Doc that they were maybe friends? I don't know, I haven't figured enough of it out yet

[TLOT] Let me give it a shot. I'll ask him myself. Speculating isn't going to help much. - the greifer folded himself into a mist that dissapaited quickly. Leaving a small golden cat with starry eyes blinking on the wooden floor. With a graceful leap, TLOT joined Cp on his tiny perch, and before the red cat could react; he gave him a small, gentle lick on the ear. - You know I can hear your thoughts. Do you want to talk to me?

[CP] Growls a little and turns his back on TLOT-

[TLOT] Frowns sadly. - I think you don't understand how this works Cp. If I wanted to I could hold you down and fill your tiny guts so full of cum you'd wish you could explode to escape the pain. And there isn't a damn thing you could do to stop me. I don't think you'd respect me, I don't think I'd feel good about it either, but you would fear me, and you'd think twice about making me angry. But it's not the way I do things. This isn't the manor and I'm not Slender. And I'd prefer you respect me because I give you good advice, not because I can beat you in a fight. And since I don't think your mate would be happier living in a creepy house full of murderers then she is in the sunshine here, you need to get used to this being home.

[CP] Flicks an ear in TLOT's direction-

[TLOT] So as I see it, I'm the dad, and I do care what happens to you. I'd prefer you not stay a cat until you forget yourself just because you can't manage to stop making your mate angry and embarassed with your awful callous behavior. You push people until they can't stand the sight of you CP. -Bumps against him with his head - Why brother? What do we have to do to reach you?

[CP] Curls up a bit smaller, his own thoughts in absolute turmoil-

[TLOT] You can't use your trauma as an excuse to not try to change for the better forever. I'll admit Doc has some strange ideas about how to deal with people, but I can tell you for sure that nothign would have made hir happier then you refusing to fight hir at all. Xe just wanted some mercy. Some tiny sign of gratitude for all the times xe's stuck out hir neck for you when the others would have rather seen you burn.

[CP] Quietly- I didn't even want to be there...

[TLOT] Creeps closer and sit's against CPs side. - When you first came here I promise you, Doc cared more for what happened to you then even Lie. and all you've done is treat hir like trash. Xe was just desperate.

[CP] - Would have refused, but I didn't want to seem rude to Doc...

[TLOT] refused to come, or refused to fight?

[CP] - The fight, Doc didn't give much of a choice on coming...

[TLOT] Xe fully expected to be beaten, maybe seriously. The fact that you drew weapons and went for the kill was what hurt hir. You treated hir like a true enemy. Xe brought nothing but hir fists and had to pull the only thing in hir inventory that could be used as a weapon.

[CP] - And so as usual I just seem to screw everything up when I do try

[TLOT] You could apologize. Though I suppose it's wasted air if you aren't actually sorry.

[CP] Stiffens slightly- That's... Not really something I'm exactly used to doing nor sure of how to do...

[TLOT] Maybe the first step is to stop making excuses..

[Endrea] Spots the second cat, doesn't know who it is-

[TLOT] You learned bad behaviors and maybe that didn't take much effort, but you can unlearn them just as easily once you stop pretending that who you are is as static and unmovable as bedrock.

[CP] - I'm just so confused right now, killing Doc wasn't even as satisfying as it should have been...

[TLOT] I expected that. The loss of your insanity did seem to take most of your bloodlust with it. - comes around so Cp is facing him-

[CP] averts gaze-

[TLOT] Closes his eyes to just little slits and gently washes Cps face.

[CP] Jerks head back in surprise-

[TLOT] Will you accept no comfort from me? I'm only trying to be kind to you.

[CP] - It, just caught me off guard...

[TLOT] Would you prefer I not touch you? I can't exacly give you a hug like this.

[Endrea] Tail twitch, manages to jump high enough to grab TLOT's tail and pulls, hard-

[TLOT] His eyes burst with tears. -YOW!!!!- He digs his claws into the wood and shakes the dragon off his tail before pulling it tightly around his body. With a hurt expression he licks his injured tail tip, it's missing a bit of hair.

[CP] - Yeah, that's why mine is tucked under me, would be worse if she had teeth

[Endrea] chirps-

[TLOT] Little beast. But babies can't be blamed for being playful. She doesn't know any better yet. - He puts his tail tip in his mouth and sucks on it -

[CP] - Yeah, Lie's been having to chase her all over the house

[TLOT] Good practice if she ever wants children I suppose. I never saw the appeal. I have enough responsibility

[CP] - She's mentioned that she wanted kids out in the real world

[TLOT] curious- Will you give her some?

[CP] - If she wants, but I know she doesn't want them right now, she had a bit of a freak out at the thought after the first time we had sex... Well, sex we remembered

[TLOT] These things are better planned anyway. You seem patient with children at least, but you need to work on being more compassionate with people in general before breeding.

[CP] - Kids have never been a problem

[TLOT] Makes himself into a ball and puts his chin down flat. - I want you to tell me your conflicted thoughts. You seem hard-pressed and anxious and articulating them might make it easier to decide whats going on.

[CP] - I... I know I don't fit in like the rest of our kind here, there are times when I seriously think it may be better to return to the manor...

[TLOT] I think it's a mistake to think that any one of us fit in anywhere. I think that was the point all along. We're a bunch of misfits. And in that, you are right at home.

[TLOT] Puts a gentle paw on top of CP's - I care. I want you to stay. Please.

[CP] Doesn't try to shake off TLOT's touch- True but the rest of us here are not trained to be a killer like me, I just don't know what to think at the moment

[TLOT] Training can be unlearned. You're not the only one here who used to be a killer. Would you stay for Lie at least? She's happy here.

[CP] - Sometimes I think she'd be happier if I weren't here...

[TLOT] She'd miss you, and she'd worry. She just wants you to be a better version of yourself. It's not enough to be kind to her if you're terrible to all her friends. She just wants you to be their friends too.

[CP] tries to pull himself in tighter-

[TLOT] Does it hurt you that someone might find you worthy of friendship? The kind that doesn't involve killing sprees and duels to the death?

[CP] - It's just been so long since I've known anything else... I'm, just not sure how to handle it...

[TLOT] In little bites. Doing your best. And being honest about your feelings. Here I'll help, I'll make myself vulnerable for you. I think you need the support anyway.

[TLOT] Makes himself a larger cat, filling the small space, and curling himself around CP. He holds the red cat close to his belly and lets him rest in the warm circle of his legs and tail.

[CP] Is very very unsure of what to do-

[TLOT] I'm only holding you. I care. It's not a threat. I'm not trying to dominate you. I am simply protecting you. But in the same light you are next to my vitals.

[Endrea] Wants to join in-

[CP] Heart is starting to pound from mild panic because of his uncertainty-

[TLOT] It's going to be alright Cp. I won't even move.

[CP] Shifts and makes small distressed noise-

[TLOT] I'm giving you the chance to show me mercy just by not hurting me for holding you. It's not so hard is it?

[CP] More small noises-

[TLOT] Just listen to my hearts. I'm warm and soft. And you're safe.

[CP] Small mew as he tries to curl up smaller-

[TLOT] There's nothing wrong with being afraid. But there's nothing to harm you here. I'm the one trusting you.

[CP] Settles a little but has a slight tremble in his body-

[TLOT] It's been a long time hasn't it? Since someone was gentle with you?

[CP] Small mew-

[TLOT] Everyone around you was hard and cold, and you made yourself to match so you wouldn't get hurt. And somewhere along the way, you forgot who you were inside.

[Lie] Mentally to TLOT- Everything going alright? I haven't heard any angry noises yet.

[TLOT] Shhhh, he's in a bad place. He just needs to rest a little. He has a lot to think about.

[CP] Trembles are dying down some-

[TLOT] If you need to cry, just let it out. I won't tell anyone.

[CP] Tucks his head under his arm-

[TLOT] Nuzzles him gently- It's okay to feel.

[CP] Tenses as his thoughts turn to times when he was genuinely cared for which includes his Notch. Panic starts to return-

[TLOT] No, No... it's okay. That's in the past. It can't hurt you anymore. - Starts cleaning CP gently trying to help him calm down-

[CP] Slight distressed noise-

[TLOT] Stay with me CP, you're still safe.

[CP] - He used to always listen, and actually consider what I would tell him...

[TLOT] I'm sorry for your loss CP... But I'm here now. And I'll listen. It won't be the same, but I'll try to help if you let me.

[CP] trembling finally calms down but his breathing is still a bit heavy-

[TLOT] There, there. Be gentle with yourself.

[CP] - It feels wrong...

[TLOT] Stops licking him- I'm sorry. It feels so natural to groom in this shape.

[CP] - Not that, although it is a little weird, I can't explain what I'm feeling right now, but it feels wrong...

[TLOT] Oh, okay. But feelings are just that, feelings. Everyone is different. Assigning right and wrong to them seems irrelevant. Tell me your thoughts.

[CP] - Everything's just so muddled right now... I just feel... Almost like right after father tried to remove me...

[TLOT] It's because you're changing. There's nothing wrong with personal growth. Sometimes we learn the things we thought were truth are nothing of the sort.... and then... the world rocks around on it's axis so suddenly and everything shifts. Paths open up that didn't exist and old ways fall like rotten fruit behind you. It can be amazing, or terrifying, but it needs to happen sometimes.

[CP] - I just don't know what to think anymore...

[Endrea] Chirps-

[TLOT] Think of something new. Because you're not the same person you were yesterday, and tomorrows brine is not the same as the day that will follow or the day after that. Stop looking backwards, because the past is already gone.

[CP] - But my past has always been my motivation...

[TLOT] 'Has', see, you're already thinking of it in the past tense. You need a new motivation.

[CP] - But what is there?

[TLOT] There's always.... love.

[CP] - That seems to be your answer for everything...

[TLOT] Because it can be the answer for everything. That's whats so special about it. But in your case I was reffering to Lie. You love her, don't you?

[CP] - I think so?

[TLOT] Does she make you happy? Do your hearts beat faster when she's around and do you worry about her when she's not?

[CP] - Well yes, but with the others at the manor for things they love they're very possessive of them and you keep telling me that's wrong

[TLOT] Being posessive is for things that can't love you back. Inanimate objects that would not return to you on their own. People can love, they can trust, and if someone loves you you don't have to posess them because they'll come back for that reason alone. Objectifying someone that way is disrespectful.

[CP] - This is all just confusing...

[Lie] Mentally again- Shit, you guys wouldn't have happened to see Endrea, would you?

[TLOT] She's on the floor under our ledge, I think.

[TLOT] You love her. You just don't know how to express yourself in a healthy way. Tell me this. If you let Lie go traveling around the seed alone, do you trust her to come back to you when she's done?

[CP] - Why would I let her do that? I don't control the mobs here! She could die from them!

[TLOT] Flops his head to one side- you missed the point. I'm asking you if you think she cares about you enough to not just leave you and never come back if she had the option?

[CP] - I... I don't know

[CP] - Although I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised if she didn't, after everything I've done to her

[TLOT] -Aloud- Lie. Because there's no repercussions for honesty here. Right now you have all the power and can be blunt- Would you be rid of CP forever if you could? Because you know any of us could be ejected from the seed and not let back in if Doc wished it.

[Lie] - Uh, well like I've mentioned before he's sorta grown on me so I'd probably miss him after awhile... Plus I tend to worry about everyone so there's that too

[TLOT] Well at least you know she does want you here. That's something.

[CP] - I suppose...

[TLOT] Personally I think you're damn lucky she forgave your intial abuses. She's had plenty of opportunities to 'get even' with you. But if she wants you around then it's silly to be so weirdly posessive of her. It only makes her uncomforatble and hurts your cause.

[TLOT] an offer of friendship is better then a flat rejection.

[CP] - I guess...

[TLOT] Relationships are always a work in progress. Just be supportive of her working on her powers. Be as interested in what she's doing as you want her to be for you. Be honest with your feelings even if they seem weird or nonsensical. And just... make contact okay? We all have to look out for eachother and that's hard if no one has any idea what you're going through.

[CP] - Fucking Nether, more than half the time I'm no longer certain what I'm going through

[TLOT] confusion is better then fury, and questions are healthier then being stubborn and rigid. -Curls himself a little closer so he's in contact with CP but not making him feel trapped.

[CP] Shifts a bit, unsure how to react-

[TLOT] Just flop. You'll feel better if you stretch out.

[CP] Hesitates but stretches himself out a little-

[TLOT] There's a reason I use this kind of form to relax. I can be in a total pretzel but every muscle is slack. And it's so warm, like a soft fuzzy blanket. I know you don't like it, but try to make the most of it.

[CP] Feels sleep wanting to come but tries to fight it off since he knows it will just bring nightmares-

[TLOT] I can't sleep without my Steve, but I'll keep watch if you need too.

[CP] - She's the only thing I've found which keeps the nightmares away, pretty sure since we've started sleeping together I've gotten more sleep than I have in the past 500 years or so in game...

[TLOT] It's the same for me. I haven't slept alone since I and Steve were wed. I'm afraid too at this point. Not that I really need to sleep much at all.

[TLOT] She defends you, even if she doesn't do it on purpose or remember afterward. You've chosen each other. You're both just not ready to consummate it.

[CP] Rests his head on the ledge- She doesn't really seem like the type to want a big fancy wedding either- Yawns

[TLOT] Only the gifts you give eachother really matter anyway. We didn't even have witnesses for mine.

[CP] - I've given her one gift, don't even think she realized it was from me...

[TLOT] Chuckles- Ah, the little pink sheep?

[CP] Stiffens a little -How the Nether do you know that?

[TLOT] You thought of it for a split second when you said that. A sweet gift. Pink sheep are rare, and ones that don't grow up... nearly unheard of.

[CP] - Because I had to glitch it to accomplish it

[TLOT] That's a signature as well. Nothing wrong with a little glitch. But you need a special gift for a wedding, two identical things from one block, and made by a third party for the bride and groom to exchange. I'm happy to help if you have ideas...

[CP] - How the fuck would I know?

[TLOT] You're not uncreative. Don't be so negative.

[CP] Huffs a bit-

[TLOT] Purses his lips to make a silly huffy face- I'm complimenting you. Why are you pouting?

[CP] - Habit I suppose

[TLOT] Pfft. Matching jewelry seems to be the go-to for the Testificates if that helps.

[CP] - So almost exactly what humans do normally

[TLOT] It doesn't have to be. Steve and I have a pair of matching goblets made from a single block of weeping obsidian. We drank each others tears on a picnic blanket under a sunset sky.

[CP] - Really? Tears? Would of thought you would have preferred cum.

[TLOT] softly- we thought about all the sad times before we were together, and the hardships we'd been through to get to that point of love and safety.

[CP] Yawns again, noting that the sun is starting to set- Still don't understand your reasoning but oh well, had more than my fill of tears in the manor, some members never stop crying...

[TLOT] It was energy that could only be properly purged by one's mate. Such things have their place. The more aggressive transfers we use to expand the world we're created in our shared minds. It's where we go when we dream together.

[TLOT] I would go mad listening to nonstop tears, I almost did in the Nether. I hate ghasts...

[CP] - They were already mad and normally it was a bad thing if they stopped crying...

[CP] - Besides, you've fucking told me about the dreamscape before, how chunks get added after sex

[TLOT] Looks a little suprised- Just sex isn't enough to do that.

[TLOT] I have to have a full charge, all hearts and food and high energy. And then I pump Steve as full of cum as I can. And he has to hold it for as long as he can to absorb the power. When it's my turn to take the pain, I cut myself and let him drink as much of my blood as he can stomach.

[TLOT] we give and take, and the world grows.

[CP] Ears flick back a little- I do not need to know details of your sex life TLOT

[TLOT] But it's important. If you have nightmares because you're actually being attacked like we were, then you may need the means to built a fort against the enemy.

[CP] - My nightmares are of my past, of the moment my father removed me. I get to relive that over and over again along with all the pain...

[TLOT] But you said that sleeping with Lie made them go away. There is a space being prepared.

[CP] - There's just something calming about her...

[Endrea] Has fallen asleep and squeaks in her sleep-

[TLOT] I agree. I'm glad that plants are her specialty. It suits her. There's something so soothing about a simple garden. Fertile earth, growing food, fragrant flowers...

[CP] - Except for that one lily pad she made for lava

[TLOT] Oh, the stink flower.... well, as Doc would say; 'of course I don't know what I'm doing! That's why it's called an experiment'.

[CP] - The amount of power she has is increasing as well, she's creating multiple flowers within a day

[TLOT] She's going to be powerful. I almost feel a sense of fatherly pride since I got to give her the final turning.

[CP] - Yes well her actual father probably believes she's dead by now

[TLOT] In a way, she kind of is. She's not the person who first came here. And the name she goes by is only a handle isn't it? I bet that her real name was taken when she gave her good memories to Doe.

[CP] - it is a handle, but I do remember looking her actual name up out of curiosity, it was Annie

[TLOT] If she doesn't remember, I kind of feel that we shouldn't remind her. Let the past sleep where it lies.

[CP] – Agreed

[TLOT] ...how do you feel right now?

[CP] - tired, warm...

[CP] - Something else, not sure what...

[TLOT] Try, use other sense words if you need too

[CP] - I'm really not sure, it's kinda like the being warm... maybe a bit of trust? I'm not really sure

[TLOT] That's good progress in my book

-Theres a knock on the door- 

[Steve] Lie? Are you home?

[Lie] Hurries over to the door and motions for Steve to be quiet- Hey, looking for your mate? He's over on my bridge

[Steve] I know, he called for me. I know how delicate the situation is too. I may need your help.

[Lie] Motions for Steve to continue-

[TLOT] Opens his eyes a bit but doesn't move. - Ah, just the person I needed.

[Steve] Quietly sheds his armor and shoes And walks softly back to Lie's bedroom. He chips up two of the beds and brings them out to the bridge

[Endrea] Chirps and wakes up a little-

[Steve] Places some wood blocks to raise the floor and shushes the little dragon

[Steve] He puts the two beds up near the ledge, just the corners touching.

[Steve] He flops down on one of them and motions for Lie to be on the other.

[Lie] Climbs onto the free bed, curious about the plan-

[TLOT] I didn't want to make him move when he's feeling safe and relaxed, but I can't sleep without my mate. And this poor soul cannot either.

[Lie] Mentally- So sleepover on my bridge?

[Steve] I only have to be in reach of his hands, Lie. - He stretches out and touches his fingers from the corner of the bed to TLOT's front paws.

[TLOT and Steve] If you don't mind.

[TLOT] See Cp? We're your friends. Sleep easy. You're safe here.

[Lie] - No but it might be a bit cold, especially for me. CP doesn't produce quite the same amount of heat in this form

[TLOT] Produces a small purple item on his paw and gives it to Steve to pass to her

[TLOT] Take my velvet cloak for a blanket

[Lie] Reaches down and pulls the baby dragon up onto her bed-

[Endrea] Curls up at the foot of the bed-

[Lie] - Thanks, I appreciate it

[CP] Shifts nervously, unsure about how well this will work-

[TLOT] Shhh, just sleep. She's here. We'll all protect you

[CP] Settles down, tucking into himself-

[Steve] Is watching them both with a soft smile. -good work- he mouths silently

[Lie] Is wrapped up in both the bed's blanket and TLOT's cloak- I'm right here CP, you'll be fine

[Endrea] Decides to investigate CP's usual spot since he's not there-

-Outside the sun slips under the horizon. The mobs emerge and begin their nightly shuffling, and a soft breeze whistles through the trees.-

[TLOT] Begins to purr softly as his eyes slide closed.

[CP] Hesitantly closes his eyes-

[Endrea] Decides to take command of CP's usual place tucked up against Lie's side and falls asleep-

-Steve is laying on his side reading a small book. It's mostly pictures of food. TLOT is awake but just watching his lover with half-closed eyes. He's loathe to disturb the littler cat that spawled out over him in their sleep- 

-Lie is completely curled up under the blanket and TLOT's cloak while Endrea is sprawled out on her back giving little squeaky snores-

-Steve sighs and reaches over to scratch between the wings of the little dragon-

[TLOT] NIce to have a little peace for a change. Lions and lambs...

[Endrea] Wakes up with a small trill and as she turns over onto her belly accidentally whacks Lie-

[Lie] Mumbles from under her coverings and shifts a little-

[TLOT] Hold that up please. What in the world is that lumpy stuff?

[Steve] Something called a casserole. Looks really disorganized

[Lie] Is vaguely awake- Green bean casserole is good...

[CP] Finally starts waking and as he stretches falls off the little ledge they were on-

[CP] Grumpy noises as he stands and stretches properly-

[TLOT] Scrabbled to catch him but missed. - Sorry!

[Steve] It has onions. TLOT loves those. Anything that gives him dragon breath. Haha

[CP] - What is he talking about?

[CP] Jumps up onto Lie's bed and crawls on top of her-

[Steve] Good morning CP. I'm just looking at this book I borrowed.

[Lie] Grumbles some more from under her covers-

[TLOT] Hops nimbly onto Lies bed. -Are you okay? I didn't expect you to suddenly wiggle off like that

[CP] - I'm fine, just forgot where I was

[CP] - Normally I'm on the bed with Lie

[CP] Baps Lie through the blankets-

[Lie] Finally pulls the covers away, still very sleepy- Alright alright, I'm up

[TLOT] No, don't do that. You should let her sleep. You have an errand that needs to be done alone.

[Lie] - No, it's alright, I need to check on my animals anyways

[CP] Is giving TLOT a confused look-

[TLOT] Quietly, mentally to just Cp- Talk to Doc. Don't take Lie, then it will only look like you're being nice so she'll make you human again.

[CP] - And just how is Doc supposed to fucking understand me like this?

[Lie] Hands TLOT's cloak over to Steve since TLOT is still a cat-

[Endrea] Is watching the two cats with interest-

[TLOT] I'll give you a sandblock, same as before.

[Steve] Puts the book away- Would you like some help with your chores Lie?

[Endrea] Decides to grab TLOT's tail again-

[Lie] - Sure, if you want to help, there's a lot of animals, mostly dogs and horses though

[CP] - Fine, just gotta wait for someone to open the door...

[TLOT] No you don't! - Jinks out of the dragons reach.- I can fix that. -Runs to the front door and pushes it open with his head. -He's a cat the size of a border collie right now.

[Lie] Picks up Endrea and lets the little dragon climb onto her shoulder-

[CP] Sighs and follows TLOT-


	36. The Little Red Cat

[TLOT] Launched himself down the steps and landed in the grass with a FLUMP. He pranced around for a moment before extending his wicked talons and sharpening them on the matted turf. He took a deep breath, - The grass block may be lowly and common, but it smells nice. I always forget until I'm down in it. What a lovely day.

[CP] Grumbles a bit as he descends the stairs and jumps up onto the fenced area out front so he's above TLOT-

[TLOT] Oh... Sorry there is something I need before we leave. Excuse me. -Goes to a secluded corner and pees in the grass.

[CP] - So what direction are we going?

[TLOT] Just down the coast, that's the most direct route. I don't feel like dodging feet in the town.

[CP] - Yeeeah, you have fun with that, I'll head around the other side of town...

[TLOT] Oh, come on. I bet I know where Doc is this time of day. And it's on the bay side of the castle.

[CP] Jumps down and starts going the other direction- Like I said, you go on ahead

[TLOT] Catches up to him in three long strides and scoops him up like a kitten. - mentally- It's not safe to go alone. And this is quicker. Don't be so silly

[CP] Grumbles and just hangs there-

[TLOT] Trots along at an easy gait. He's happy to be out in the sun, and far more comfortable in this shape then CP. - Did you sleep okay at least?

[CP] - ... Yes...

[TLOT] Purrs happily. - Good. See, it can be safe to trust people. It's nice to have friends.

[CP] Quiet grumble-

[TLOT] For the sake of me not coughing up little red hairballs, will you run away if I put you down? Or should I just sling you on my back?

[CP] - I'll walk

[TLOT] Thank you. - Puts him down gently, and gives one ear a friendly lick.

[CP] Shakes himself before walking forwards-

[TLOT] You make me feel really paternal like this.

[Stevie] Is just leaving is house to go mining-

[TLOT] Cheese it, it's the fuzz! -Chuckles before ducking down

[CP] Crouches down lower in the grass to avoid being seen-

[TLOT] His tail is still sticking up in the air and swishing around because excited-

[Stevie] Spots the golden colored tail- What the Nether?

[TLOT] I think I've been spotted. Though not really. I'm not an ocelot. [More like a mini lion with no mane]

[CP] Groans at TLOT's horrible jokes-

[Stevie] Approaches-

[TLOT] Watch this...

[TLOT] Pops up suddenly – MEOW!

[Stevie] Jumps back in surprise before tripping and falling on his butt- WHAT THE NETHER!?

[CP] Tries to slink away-

[TLOT] Hauls him back and laughs while tickling the smaller cat - Sorry Stevie. That was too easy. It's me, TLOT.

[Stevie] - How the Nether are you a cat?

[CP] Really does not want to be seen by Stevie-

[TLOT] What Me? I thought Doc told you I was a shape-shifter. I can be just about any living creature. But the eyes always give me away.

[Stevie] - Ah, right. What's that you got there?

[CP] - TLOT don't you dare!

[TLOT] What am I supposed to say? You're not a natural cat. Stevie, that's complicated....

[TLOT] He's someone else whose eyes tend to give him away...

[Stevie] - So another one of the brines? -Then notices the fur color- Waaaait a minute...

[TLOT] I think you can guess.

[Stevie] - THAT'S MY BROTHER!?

[CP] - Fucking Nether...

[TLOT] Gathers CP in his front paws- for now...

[TLOT] Be kind.

[Stevie] Crouches down to get a better look- I'm guessing he did something to cause this?

[TLOT] Doc is rather angry with him, so xe gave Lie a collar that can activate his cat code, and right now she's not happy with him either.

[Stevie] - I'm really not surprised by that... So where are you headed?

[TLOT] To talk to Doc. CP has a few things to discuss with hir...

[Stevie] - Well that's bound to be an interesting conversation. I'm off to go mining so I might not be around for a few days

[TLOT] CP.... Maybe you have something to say to Stevie as well? You escaped last time I suggested it... -nudges him gently-

[CP] - You seem to forget he can't understand me like this...

[TLOT] Stevie will you walk with me a moment?

[Stevie] - Oh, uh, sure I guess

[TLOT] Picks up CP gently and walks him down to the beach, before setting him softly in the sand.

[CP] Swishes tail in irritation-

[Stevie] Is confused- Why are we down here?

[TLOT] So he can write in the sand. I can hear his thoughts and send mine to him, so it's not needed for me.

[CP] - The Nether am I even supposed to say?

[TLOT] Something. Let him know you still care at least. He's your brother. He misses when you two were close.

[TLOT] Even 'I don't hate you as much as I used to' would be better then nothing

[CP] Small growl before he looks down at the ground, trying to figure out something to write since he knows TLOT won't let them leave until he does-

[TLOT] Motions for Stevie to sit on the sand with them. [It's less intimidating]

[Stevie] Sits down with a slight shrug, from the house above Alexis is watching wondering if one of Alex's cats got loose-

[TLOT] Think of it as practice for talking to Doc.

[CP] Hurriedly scratches something into the sand before darting towards a small space-

[Stevie] Looks at what CP wrote- "Sorry"

[TLOT] That's commendable. And I know it was really hard for you CP. I'm proud of you

[Stevie] - His penmanship is still just as bad as ever though

[CP] - His is worse

[TLOT] Scowls. - Not helping...

[Stevie] - heh, sorry

[TLOT] How much motor control does a cat trying to write have anyway?

[TLOT] Do you have anything to say to him? You can't possibly be scared of him right now.

[Stevie] - Honestly I can't really think of anything to say at the moment.... I'd need some time to think about it

[CP] Has wedged himself up under Stevie's house-

[TLOT] sighs- Please come out of there.

[TLOT] Are you hungry?

[CP] Huffs but doesn't move, although his stomach does betray him-

[TLOT] I'll feed you before you have to do any more talking if you come willingly. Though I might need Stevie to open a door or two if he doesn't mind...

[Stevie] - Not at all.

[CP] Slowly crawls out from his hiding spot

[TLOT] That's better- bumps against him softly.

[TLOT] Shall I feed you as well Stevie?

[TLOT] Doc has a rather amusing fridge I don't think either of you have seen

[Stevie] Is about to refuse but his own stomach rumbles, he laughs a little- Guess I should have considered food before I left my house

[TLOT] We'll cut around the hill and go in under the animal pen.

[Stevie] - Alright, let's go then

[TLOT] Leads with a regal flair and tail held high with just the slightest crook at the end. He's still purring. - Stevie if you're going to go exploring, you're free to borrow one of the skeletal horses from the spawn pen if you like.

[Stevie] - Oh, alright

[TLOT] It's like sitting on a table, but cheap to feed. Haha

[Stevie] - Got it

[CP] Is following behind both of them-

[TLOT] Slows down a little so CP is beside him. - You might not believe it CP, but Lie would be quite angry with me if something happened to you whilst under my care.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, I know

[TLOT] and 'I' would be angry with me too

[Stevie] Glances back at the two felines- Where is Lie anyways?

[TLOT] She's at her house. Tending her animals and doing her usual morning stuff. We had a weird night, and Steve and I slept at her house. He's helping her.

[Stevie] - What were you doing there? I doubt it was for anything like threesome...

[CP] Loud growl-

[TLOT] Okay, that offends even me. I am nothing if not loyal to my husband. We had a conversation that lasted into the wee hours. That's all.

[Stevie] - Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you

[TLOT] Apology accepted. -mentally- See CP, it's that easy sometimes.

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Frowns. - Why so mean all of a sudden?

[CP] Sighs - I don't know... It's a natural reaction for me when I'm... Uncomfortable? I guess?

[TLOT] Ah, okay. I know you don't like being a cat, so I understand if you're snippy.

[CP] - Uh... Thanks? I think?

[TLOT] Snorts. - You're welcome. Ah, here we are. Could you open the door for me Please?

[Stevie] - Sure- Opens the door and holds it for the cats

[TLOT] Thank you. Okay, watch this. - He leaps nimbly onto a chest next to a device fronted with a door. - Stevie you stand right here, no back a little bit, and be ready to catch, okay?

[Stevie] Closes the door and stands where TLOT instructs-

[TLOT] Hit's the button and the door flies open, a roast chicken pops out and into Stevies waiting arms. The door snaps back closed just as quickly.

[Stevie] - Oh wow, that's neat

[TLOT] what you get is random though. Doc's fridge is rather silly. CP you want to catch next? If it's not meat I'll hit it again.

[CP] Stretches before getting into position-

[TLOT] Taps the button and a cooked pork chop flies out at a gentle angle.

[CP] Jumps up and catches the meat in his mouth, has to keep his head tilted upwards to prevent it from dragging on the ground as he goes to find a spot to eat it

[TLOT] Runs around to the spot in front of the door- My turn! - He wiggles his butt- Can you hit it for me Stevie?

[Stevie] - Sure- Goes over and hits the button

[TLOT] The door opens and a lamb chop pops out with a twang from the dispenser within, it's not a high enough angle for TLOT to leap so he lunges forward and snaps the meat out of the air with his massive teeth. Theres a distinct crunch of bone as he chews on it contentedly.

[Stevie] - Those are some strong jaws you got there

[CP] Is under the stairs chewing away on his pork chop-

[TLOT] Grins- Just a normal cat multiplied with this size. My big mouth is the other thing that always gives me away, in more ways then one. Heh

[Stevie] - You said you were coming here to see Doc, should we see if they want any food

[CP] His ears flatten a bit at the mention of Doc-

[TLOT] I'm sure Doc's eaten by now, or currently is. I caught a glimpse of hir as we were coming this way. Xe's out back in the garden.

[CP] Tries to flatten himself against the ground-

[TLOT] Making yourself smaller might make me pity you, but I won't forget you're here.

[CP] - Not helping TLOT...

[Stevie] - Why is he doing that? I've never seen him acting like that before...

[TLOT] I think somewhere in his soul, a little sprout of a concience has taken root.

[Stevie] Smirks - Maybe Lie planted it.

[TLOT] Perhaps, or perhaps it was only in a seed and waiting for the right moment to blossom. Come here. - TLOT sits near CP and holds him with his front feet- it's okay.

[CP] Trembles a little, the reality of what he's gonna be doing hitting him-

[TLOT] It's not so hard. You just have to tell hir the truth. -gives him a supportive squeeze

[CP] - Why is it, that in comparison to everything I've done, this is what causes me to tremble?

[TLOT] Because it's easy to be mean and cold when you don't care what anyone thinks. But it's scary when you hurt someone you care about and all the pain you've callously inflicted before that moment stands out in sharp relief.

[CP] Has completely forgotten about his food-

[TLOT] Eat your food little one.

[CP] - I don't think I can stomach it anymore

[TLOT] Nuzzles him gently - then I'll find something else for you when your guts are settled.

[CP] small mew-

[TLOT] Smiles - thats pretty cute.

[Stevie] - That's the first time I've heard him make a sound

[CP] - Shut up it is not cute!

[TLOT] He should do it more often. He can be a charmer when he wants to be. Lie just melts when she hears it.

[CP] Tries to get out of TLOT's grasp-

[Stevie] - It kinda reminds me of the sounds he used to make while he was sleeping

[TLOT] Paws at him playfully. - Awww

[CP] - Both of you shut up

[TLOT] mentally to CP- It's usually opposites, isn't it? I bet he snores like a buzz saw.

[CP] - He hardly makes a noise, was Nether during the brief time he was sleep walking

[TLOT] Oh... that's a dangerous habit to have. - smiles softly- It's a good thing he had his brother to watch over him, isn't it?

[CP] Grumbles and turns away from TLOT-

[TLOT] Nudges him with his head, - come on CP, lets rip this bandage off.

[CP] Sighs- Alright

[TLOT] Good. Stevie are you coming? I need one more door, if you please.

[Stevie] - Alright, it's no problem

[TLOT] Leads up the steps to the animal pen and out the side door into the garden. Doc is sitting on the low steps under the house looking at the lava falls on hir walkway. Xe's finished picking the garden and is chewing on a carrot with a sad expression. [Xe's looking away from the door] 

[CP] Shrinks a little-

[TLOT] would you prefer to do this alone? Theres sand at hir feet and I doubt xe'd flat out ignore you.

[CP] - A bit of privacy might make this easier...

[TLOT] Ah, okay, I'll hang in the shadows. Stevie, thank you for your help. CP wants to do this alone. I'll not keep you from your adventuring if you want to go. Though feel free to raid the fridge if you need supplies. I can always restock it later.

[Stevie] - I'm actually a little curious to see how this will play out

[TLOT] As you wish. Just give him some space

[CP] Approaches Doc with a small mew-

[Doc] Looks around in confusion, - Herobrine? Oh... but not my Herobrine. I was afraid he got out.

[CP] Shrinks down a little, unsure how to begin-

[Doc] Chucks the remainder of the carrot into the water with a plop. - I see you snuck away from Lie. Surely not just to see me?

[CP] Goes over to the sand- TLOT brought me

[Doc] That figures. I'd be surprised if you came on your own. I've got a pretty good idea where I fall in your hierarchy of important things.

[CP] Ears flatten a bit- I came to... Apologize

[Doc] You what....?

[CP] - I came to apologize... For my actions... I really wasn't in the mood to spar but I thought you'd see it as rude if I didn't accept...

[Doc] I.... wanted you to tell me no. I wanted to hear from your own lips that seeing me hurt and die wouldn't make you happy like it used too.

[CP] - I didn't find it very satisfying...

[CP] He's starting to tremble again-

[Doc] At the least I thought you'd punch me a few times and we could go have a drink after. I was just trying to bond with you.

[Doc] You know I'm weaker then you

[CP] - When I hear spar my instincts take over, it's the only way I could survive against some of my opponents...

[Doc] Shakes with emotion- You hurt me so badly. You looked at me like an enemy, and everything I've done just felt like a waste...

[CP] - Which is why I'm here apologizing

[Doc] Would you be merciful if you had it to do over again?

[CP] - I would try, but it would be difficult. Slender himself was one of my usual spar partners, he drove it into my mind to always go for the kill. He'd always stop me before I could kill someone who couldn't respawn though.

[CP] Loafs in order to try and contain his trembling-

[Doc] But you should be able to tell a friend from a foe. -cries a little

[CP] - You think I didn't consider some of the other creepy pastas friends? I did the same to them, as they would do to me

[Doc] Looks down sadly at hir boots. - Then I'll not tempt you if you have no control. I'll just have to remember that I can never expect... mercy... from someone I've tried so hard to save... -tears fall on the sand below hir

[CP] - Doc I am trying! But it's so hard to fight off whats been engrained into me!

[Doc] All I wanted to do was prove that the brines aren't just a bunch of murderous monsters incapable of change. And you break my hearts afresh each time you use your past as your reason for not being able to grow in a better direction. I want to believe in you, but you're making it.. so... hard...

[CP] Doesn't understand what he's feeling anymore and just runs off in a burst of speed, scattering a bit of sand behind him-

[TLOT] Whoah, that's not okay. - Tears after him.

[CP] Climbs up to the lowest branches of the nearest large jungle tree-

[TLOT] Hops onto the top of the arches Doc uses to grow kookoonuts, and watches him.

[CP] Is trembling very hard and is almost crying, is very confused about his current emotions-

[Doc] follows them, xe gives a suprised eyebrow to TLOT who only nods solemly and cants his head to show where the cat has run too. Xe stands at the bottom of the tree. -Please come down CP. I'm sorry. I know you're trying. I'm in a lot of pain myself right now. Its' been pretty easy to set me off.

[CP] Curls up into as small of a ball as he can against the trunk-

[Doc] Please?

[CP] Slight distressed sound-

[Stevie] Approaches and quietly speaks- Is he going to be alright?

[TLOT] He just has a lot on his mind. He's been emotionally dead for a long time. Regrowing a heart can be a painful thing.

[Doc] Makes a nerd pole out of cobbles to get closer to his perch.

[CP] Is tucked tightly into himself, still trembling-

[Doc] Makes a quick ledge around part of the trunk in case CP decides to claw hir, xe won't fall.

[Doc] I've never seen you like this. Surely you aren't afraid of me?

[CP] muffled mew-

[Doc] Please come back down where we can talk at least, okay?

[CP] Doesn't want to move-

[Doc]There's a little sand by the koi pond, it's just over there

[Doc] Decides to take a risk and pick him up. He's already in a ball so xe scoops him up in his current pose

[CP] Doesn't understand why there's liquid coming from his eyes-

[Doc] Is still crying a little hirself. Xe holds him close and breaks down the pole to get to the ground

[Doc] Xe sits on the grass with hir back against the cold anvil, and wipes his little tears with a soft touch.

[CP] Ducks back into a little ball-

[Doc] I understand. I hurt too. It feels like someone punched out your hearts, and the pain just comes in waves.

[TLOT] Approaches on padded feet and lays down with them.

[Stevie] Stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do-

[TLOT] mentally to Stevie- Sit with us or I'll bite you.

[Stevie] Hurries to obey TLOT

[Doc] is just holding CP, - I wish I could hear what's going on in your head the way TLOT does.

[TLOT] Flops on Doc's feet so Cp is against his neck and shoulders. -mentally to CP -you did okay little cat. I'm proud.

[Stevie] Is thinking about things CP used to do for him when he was upset-

[TLOT] gives him a questioning look. - If you know a way to calm him down. Please share it.

[Stevie] - No idea, I mean there were some things he used to do for me, but he never was upset around me back then

[TLOT] Gives him a look that while still cat-like just screams 'well do something then, dumbass'

[Stevie] Remembers a song that CP would sing to calm him down, and although he struggles to remember the words, he does remember the tune-

[CP] Ears flick in recognition-

[Doc] Looks up rather suprised. Xe's petting CP lightly.

[CP] Is still unsure what to feel

[Stevie] Finishes singing- That's the general gist of that song I think, it's been updates since I last thought about it

[CP] Is still trembling-

[Doc] It's pretty. And it's okay Cp.... just take your time.

[Stevie] - Brother used to sing it to me when I was upset

[TLOT] Give's CP a few little licks.

[Doc] I'm glad you have a few good memories at least...

[Doc] I think deep down, he still cares about you.

[Stevie] - Most everything before father removed him are happy memories-

[TLOT] Gently- we could make some new happy memories...

[Stevie] - That will take a lot of work...

[Doc] Maybe... I'm not the one who should be holding him.

[TLOT] You might be right....

[Stevie] – Huh?

[Doc] Scoots closer to where Stevie is sitting and puts CP in his lap. - Be gentle with him....

[CP] Just curls up tighter-

[Stevie] – Uhhhh...

[Doc] You don't have to say anything.

[TLOT] mentally at Stevie- and don't say anything mean, or you'll be sorry....

[Stevie] Is now nervous about TLOT and what could potentially happen to him-

[TLOT] Seems to have made himself slightly larger since they convinced Stevie to come with them. He drapes himself in a curve around Stevie and puts his head against CP.

[TLOT] He takes a breath and begins to purr.

[Stevie] Looks at Doc for a bit of help-

[Doc] Makes a motion like someone holding a baby.

[Stevie] Carefully picks CP up, scared that his brother will do something to him-

[TLOT] Curls his lip to show his overlarge fangs - the worst he can do is scratch you. He needs love, and he misses yours.

[CP] Remains a ball-

[Stevie] - Nervously cradles his brother-

[TLOT] Turns up his glitch to warm them

[TLOT] He liked holding you when you were small, I bet this is the only time the roles have been reversed...

[CP] Small mew-

[Stevie] Gives CP a small scratch behind his ears-

[Doc] I forgive you Cp.

[Endrea] Notices that CP's not nearby and starts making distressed noises-

[Steve] Your dragon seems upset...

[Lie] - It's because she's finally noticed CP's not here, she does this when she doesn't know where he is

[Steve] Pats endrea- It's okay. CP is safe. He's with TLOT. It's probably the safest state to be in on the seed. Unless.... haha, you're a naked me. -winks-

[Lie] Shakes a bucket full of apples to gains the horses in the paddocks attention-

[Lie] Groans a bit- Steve, I do not need that image in my head

-A skeletal horse grabs one and then stands there surprised as the apple falls out the hole under it's jaw-

[Steve] Now I'm hurt. [mock drama] You don't think I'm cute enough to be seen naked?

[Lie] - Steve, I've seen you naked, and I'm cuter

[Steve] You minx! And I slept with clothes on for the first time in years last night for the sake of your modesty.

[Lie] - And I thank you for it

[Steve] Pbbbbbt! [tongue noise]

[Lie] Spawns a water bucket and holds it like she's gonna splash Steve-

[Steve] Aaaaaaa! It's too chilly to be wet! - Dashes a few feet away.

[Lie] - Oh like TLOT wouldn't warm you up immediately

[Steve] He's not here! - Quick steps a bit farther away

[Lie] - True- Puts the water bucket down

[Steve] besides, I think the horses would appreciate the water more

[Lie] - They have plenty with their ponds

[Endrea] More distressed noises-

[Steve] Do we need to take her to CP?

[Lie] - She'll keep making this noise if we don't

[Steve] Okay, but you have to carry her, she always tries to smack me in the face with her tail.

[Lie] - That's fine- Places the dragon on her shoulder

[Steve] alright. This should be easy. If there's anything I can do, it's sniff out my griefer husband. - He takes off at a brisk clip.

[Lie] Follows with a small smile-

[Steve] makes a beeline for the castle, and then curves around the right side of the hill towards the pond following the siren call of his lover's energy.

[Lie] Is caught a bit off guard by the sight before them

[Doc] Is the only one sitting apart. Xe's obviously been crying and looks up with a sad smile as the others approach.

[Endrea] launches herself at the mass of fur with a squeak-

[TLOT] is nearly the size of a lion now, and has put himself in as much contact with both CP and Stevie as possible

[Lie] Approaches Doc- Hey, everything alright?

[Doc] I guess... Cp came to... apologize... and we both got a bit emotional.

[Lie] - Well he has been a mopey ball of fur for a few days now

[TLOT] well it's no secret that he doesn't like being a cat....

[Endrea] Tries to squeeze herself between TLOT, Stevie, and CP

[TLOT] Pest....

[Lie] – True

[Endrea] Trills as she nuzzles CP-

[TLOT] One more who loves you Cp....

[Lie] - You doing okay there Stevie? Your looking a little pale

[Stevie] - I'll be fine

[TLOT] I think I'm making him a tad nervous. But you know I'm mostly harmless...

[Lie] - I thinks it's more due to the fact that he's holding his brother

[TLOT] That's silly. He's just a tiny cat. The amount of damage he could cause is pretty small

[Lie] Mentally to TLOT- I think it's the psychology behind the fact that it's his brother TLOT, not the actual physical size.

[Lie] - Oh, by the way TLOT, there is something I've been meaning to ask you

[TLOT] It's still silly. - Yawns widely- What is it Lie?

[Lie] - Would you be willing to help me figure out how to use my abilities for combat?

[TLOT] I'm not sure how much help I'd be since they're so different from mine... but yes. I'd be happy to spar with you.

[Steve] Just be careful...

[Lie] – Thanks

[CP] Is a little concerned by the fact that Lie wants to spar with TLOT-

[TLOT] Hears his thoughts. -do you think I'll hurt her CP? I'm not like that. I'll be her dummy to beat on. I'm durable enough

[CP] - My mate, can't help but worry

[TLOT] Got a reaction out of you though, didn't it? Your love for your mate can cut through any mental fog.

[CP] small growl-

[TLOT] Increases his purr. He's making Stevie vibrate gently all over with it.

[Stevie] Finds the vibrations a bit soothing-

[Endrea] Starts gumming on the nearest thing she can reach-

[TLOT] You make me feel lazy CP, I just want to protect you like a cub

[CP] - I am not a cub

[TLOT] Shakes the dragon off his toe - can you not?

[TLOT] Okay, a kitten.

[Endrea] Squeaks in confusion-

[CP] - I AM NOT A KITTEN EITHER!

[TLOT] Gives him a big lick that slicks all the hair on his back in one swoop. -Calm yourself. I told you. You make me feel paternal, and I am older then you.

[Doc] Smiles at CPs annoyed face

[CP] Growls- I've been around since the beginning of the game itself asshole

[TLOT] I helped make some of the mobs, I was there at the start too.

[Lie] - Well somebody seems to be getting their spunk back

[TLOT] Steeeeve

[CP] - So then we're probably about the same age

[Steve] Plunks down on the ground – yes?

[TLOT] I think I need some comforting now.

[Steve] Opens his arms with a grin

[TLOT] If you're going to get growly, I'm getting up. You have your brother to keep you warm anyway.

[Steve] Is bowled over as the gigantic cat flops happily on him.

[CP] - Yeeeeeah... I'm going over to Lie

[Doc] Are you okay Stevie? You can feel all your limbs?

[CP] Flips out of Stevie's arms and goes over to Lie, lightly bapping her leg-

[Stevie] - Somehow, yes...

[Doc] Cats always seem to increase in weight the longer they lay on you. I've always wondered if it was a natural weight calculation error glitch...

[Lie] Looks down at CP- What?

[TLOT] Muffled - He wants you to hold him

[Endrea] Starts investigating her surroundings-

[Lie] - Oh I know that, it seems to be just about the only thing he wants in this form

[Doc] You seem less afraid to have him close to you when he's nerfed like this....

[Steve] makes playful noises of distress as he's gently bunny-kicked and nibbled at like a favorite cat toy.

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake I will throw water on the two of you if you start fucking each other

[TLOT] Puffs all his fur up suddenly. -Please no.

[Steve] Is tryign to catch his breath. - He's just being playful.

[CP] To TLOT- You can threaten her back, she hates getting her clothes wet

[TLOT] I don't like to escalate threats... that tends to go badly.

[CP] - Your choice

[TLOT] Besides. I think I like her train of thought. - He gives his own mate a slurp and leaves Steve's bangs in an amusing sideways cowlick. - I think I'll take my husband inside. 

[Steve] Okay, Okay! - Steve grouses as TLOT tries to pick him up by the back of his pants. - I can walk! See you later Lie. 

[Doc] Sadly watches them leave before getting up hirself. - I guess... I have... a few things to tend to myself. - Hir hearts are aching so much for Doe. Xe shuffles off morosely.

[Lie] Gathers those for her house and helps Stevie up. They head back to their own respective homes as well.


	37. Lies Sparring Match Docbrine CP Gets Some Tail

Some nights there are no mobs, there aren't even any words. The sky is crystal clear and full of stars, there's barely a sliver of moon. A chilly wind rises off the ocean and ruffles Doc's coat as xe stands on the castle roof. Xe can't bear the quiet sweet murmuring of Cg and Speve and TLOT and Steve even farther below.   
Xe's afraid for Sigma too. Doc noticed he was missing but could not find more then just the traces to indicate he was still present somewhere on the seed. Hiding away for an unknown reason.   
The only light is the pale greenish glow of hir eyes, and xe closes them against the flow of tears. Trying to focus on the electrical hum of the charged creepers corralled in the floor under hir feet instead.   
Doc searches with all hir senses for some trace of Doe or their children. Xe's been doing this night and day for what feels like months.   
There is nothing.  
And Doc feels the rawest pain of all seize hir like the grip of lightning, and shake every pixel down to hir core. Xe lets out a howl of purest agony. Love found and seemingly lost again for no reason xe can understand. The lonely wail of one who found happiness and had it snatched away so quickly that the taste of it is still fresh in hir mouth.   
The creepers below cower at the terrible sound. And TLOT stirs awake at the pulse of energy it carries with it. It's the thrum of a briney heart that is breaking. And he shivers in terror at the feel of it. Knowing there is nothing he can do to soothe his friend, and resisting the urge to clutch his own lover tighter in the vain hope that such a thing would never happen to him.   
With shaking hands Doc places the empty chest beside hir and lays down on the cold roof. Too exhausted from the heaving sobs that wrack hir suprisingly frail body to come down. Xe knows this is how Doe comes into hir world most easily. So Doc scoots up beside the chest and bundles hir coat close before falling into a fitful sleep.   
************************************************************  
Doc wakes from hir curled pose with a start. Xe should be sore and cold but xe isn't. In fact xe feels very strange. The Doctor checks hir charge to find it full, perhaps even more then xe's usually able to make it with guided lighting strikes. The trunk is as empty as ever and xe fells a pang of sadness putting it away, but it seems foolish to leave it on the roof. Xe makes a hole and drops down into the room below, sealing it again with a cobble. There should be stairs but they've just been using a pole to get up and the elytra to get down for a long time. Too busy to build. As xe walks down the stairs to the floor below Doc feels something give and tumbles down the last step with a painful thud. Hir angry scowl turns to slight panic at the sight of what tripped hir up. The stair block is melting, collapsing into gray and black pixels that linger and despawn on the floor. Xe scrambles to hir feet and leaves a bootheel gouge in the suddenly sludgy floor. 

[Doc] - TLOT! I NEED HELP! 

-The golden clad brine hears the panicked cry and scrambles out of bed. He throws on some pants and takes the stairs up from the lab on all fours as he runs to his friend.   
Doc is trying to get up but hir boots are sticking to the floor. And TLOT can only watch helplessly as the cobbles slide and give way, sending hir down a floor via a new hole in the ceiling. He races back down and grabs Doc off the floor even as the pixels are starting to liquify under hir. 

[TLOT] Easy! I got you! What's happening?!

[Doc] I don't know! Everything just started melting under my feet! TLOT... I'm scared. 

[TLOT gets a good look at hir- Whoah... you're hot. Physically, your core temperature has increased. Your eyes are bright like when you're angry too, even though you're obviously not. Hold still, I'll check your code. 

[Doc] Clings to hir friend-

[TLOT] Doc... you're unstable. That's why everything is melting. Your pixelbind files have been altered somehow. Just in general, your glitch seems worse too, but it's actually stablized. You feel like... one of my brothers... is it... time?

[Doc] You know I wanted to do this myself...

[TLOT] And I thought that wasn't possible. But I've been wrong before. Either way, you need some of my code. Otherwise you're going to liquify the world in a hole all the way down to the bedrock as soon as I put your feet on the floor. 

[Doc] Frowns sadly.

[TLOT] I know you're dissapointed. And I'm sorry to do this. But it's for your own good. Doctors make the worst patients, don't they? They always feel like they don't need help. Tell you what? I won't kiss you, I know I'm not the one you want that with. You can finish your eyes on your own too. Will that satisfy your need to experiment? And you'll have new powers to learn. 

[Doc] Just... do it. I'm no good to anyone like this. 

[TLOT] I can't free my hands to do this without putting you down and I can't hand you off to someone else because it might not be safe. - He cants his head to one side. - Just bite me. I'll let it flow with my blood. You're closer then Lie was because you already have most of the files you need and a built in glitch. 

[Doc] Thank you...

The doctor bares hir sharklike teeth and chomps down in the brine's throat. Xe has no protruding fangs to minimise the damage and the blood wells up in a circle around hir mouth. TLOT winces in pain as his blood is suckled, but lets his own Herobrine code flow from it. He knows it will find the right peices inside hir that it will be compatible with. The doctor feels the code fall and lock in place, wrapping strings of numbers around hir hearts and binding them like spiderwebs. Xe senses replacing broken ones won't be an issue anymore. The code finds hir core of electricity as well, swelling it into a ball lighting that makes hir crackle from head to toe.

[TLOT] whispers - I've always wondered if Herobrine's powers relate to who broke our hearts. And we're all creative and super-strong because it was Notch that hurt us. But you hurt because of a god of pain made of liquid void and now the world is melting for you... I wonder if you'll be able to break hearts as well? 

[Doc] Feels something snap and a whir like a computer coming online. Xe pulls away from TLOT's ruined throat and he pants, a little dizzy from the loss. -I feel it... that's enough isn't it? 

[TLOT] I'll look... yes. You're stabilized now. You'll have to work on this ability, but it shouldn't activate randomly now. I'll put you down and be ready to snatch you up again if not. 

-He sets hir heels on the floor with a metallic click and both of them hold their breaths as they watch the cobbles for any sign of instability. There is none and both breathe a sigh of relief. 

[Doc] Thank you my friend. 

[TLOT] I think it still doesn't make us even for you saving me from my Notch, but we're getting there. -he regards hir proudly- I'm sorry it had to be under such hurried and sorrowful circumstances. But... Welcome to the fold, Herobrine. 

[Doc] I am honored. Sorry about your neck. 

[TLOT] I'll live.

[Lie] Is outside building an iron play pen for Endrea so she has someplace safe outside-

As Bsteve wandered aimlessly as he usually did, he happened to bump exactly into Lie and fall back. " oof?!? Oh?! Who'd i hit?! I'm sorry!! " he sputtered apologies

[Lie] - Oh, it's alright, it's just me, Lie. Are you alright?

He blushed and scratched his head. " I'm OK, I've hit my face into far harder objects... Trees... Walls... Cliffs... " bsteve stood up. '" I didn't hurt you did I?"

[Lie] - No, you didn't. You are lucky though, a foot or so more to one side and you would have hit iron fencing

[Endrea] Chirps from inside of her new play pen as she rolls around on the ground-

B Steve giggles and shrugs. "Oh? Are you making something new?"

[Lie] - An outdoor playpen for Endrea, she's starting to teeth and so I'm hoping she won't chew through the iron bars too quickly. She's already ruined a couple of chests

[Lie] - So what are you up to?

[TLOT] Trotting up on his zombie horse. -Awww, I see you've made an outdoor spot for the little one. Should keep her reign of terror to a minimum.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Hey TLOT

[TLOT] Hello BSteve. Are you helping Lie?

[Endrea] Chirps and sticks her head through one of the openings in the bars-

[TLOT] Sooo... did you still want to tussle with me? I'm still not sure how much help I can be, but I'm not busy right now.

[Lie] - Ah, right, I do still want to do that

[CP] Is laying in one of the bridges window frames lazily watching-

[TLOT] Capitol, is the clear space by your greenhouse acceptable? I don't want to wreck anything.

[Lie] - Sure, we can spar there

[TLOT] Let me put Hellion in Alexsezia's pen and I'll meet you.

BSteve waved his hands. " no no, I'm not helping... I'm sure I'd just Mess everything up

[TLOt]Baloney. You can always keep her company at least. Kicks his steed lightly and the green horse rears with a moan and charges away.

[Lie] - Alright, this will also be a good test to see if this new pen will hold Endrea

[Lie] - Your more than welcome to stick around BSteve, maybe try your goggles again?

He seemed a bit nervous to put his goggles on, he was worried about TGoW and his ... Past"

[Lie] Places a hand on BSteve's shoulder- Hey, no need to be so worried, you'll have two brines keeping an eye on you

[TLOT] -Is waiting at the patch of open ground.-

As lie placed her hand on his should bsteve was able to see and he blushed. " well... This works fine too " he joked playfully

[Lie] Laughs before removing her hand and approaching TLOT, already starting to gather her power a bit- Sorry BSteve, but I can't hold onto you while sparring

Bsteve shrgged and moved away. he didn't want to be caught in the fray

[TLOT] I know a little about the circumstances which caused the vines to seize CP, but I'm wondering if you can do it when you're not in immediate danger?

[Lie] - I don't know, but we can try. It really was more of an instinctual thing, so I'm not entirely sure what I did

[TLOT] Should I try and scare you? I don't know how to help besides being an immovable object for you to beat on.

[Lie] - Despite how much I dislike it, scaring might actually be the most helpful thing

[TLOT] Then BSteve here can help. I can always make a bigger splash with some extra energy.

[TLOT] Suddenly vanishes-

[Lie] Tenses and tries to figure out where TLOT went-

Bsteve was oblivious

[TLOT] He moves incredibly fast there's only the brush of grass and wind touching and speeding away. BSteve and Lie both start to feel cold on their necks as if they're being watched and breathed upon  
[Lie] Can feel the plants beginning to respond to her unease-

-There are dark clouds gathering and BSteve feels a crawly sensation as if spiders are massing around his legs.

BSteve made the most ungodly screech as his heart skipped a beat. wasn't he supposed to be out of the fray!? he scuttled away in no paticular direction

[Lie] Gives out a small burst of power and the field erupts into flowers, the petals scattering upwards-  
[TLOT] Appears for a split second in front of them with a gust of wind that knocks them both over before vanishing again.

BSteve was easily thrown back and shivering.

[Lie] Slight bulges in the ground indicate where roots are waiting to spring upwards to snag their quarry-

[BSteve]"DID I DO BAD!?! WHAT I DO!??!?!"

-Both feel the grass bend down as if to ensnare the fallen-

[Lie] - BSteve calm down, your fine!

BSteve was making the most unmanly noises possible

[Lie] The grass around her suddenly lengthens and swirls around her as if feeling for something-

[TLOT} Appears standing over BSteve, his boots touching the Steve's sides, he drinks the humans fear in a single gulp and flashes away.

-The clouds are moving swiftly now, turning the day overcast and filling the air with thunder and lighting-

[Lie] Her own fear is beginning to rise-

[TLOT] Appears in front of Lie and snatches at her with long black claws

BSteve was trying o crawl away and find shelter

[Lie] The feeler tendrils of grass snag TLOT and then the roots erupt from the ground snagging TLOT around the ankles and flinging him upwards into the sky until he's dangling upside down about twenty feet in the air-

[TLOT] Is holding his helm on with one hand. -That was good

[Lie] - Uh, I'm not exactly sure how to get you down...

TGoW appeared over BSteve and was radiating power, untl he saw no creature threatening steve. so he softly landed beside him and gripped im, earning a yelp from the blind miner. "sh-sh, its ok, its me..."  
he hummed.

BSteve eased and wrapped his arms around TGoW keeoing close.

[TLOT} Shows his claws, his hands are black and burning hot. He curls upwards and lays one on the root which begins to dry and smoke.

[Lie] - Yeah, CP pretty much burned through his restraints as well...

[TLOT] Hi TGoW, sorry I scared your Steve, I needed the fear energy.

[TLOT] I can take emotional energy from people and use it to magnify my own powers.

TGoW held Bsteve in a soft embrace while he trembled in his arms. 

"the fear energy? look, you can scare steve even if you warn him before hand... otherwise, without warning him- you risk killing him.. literally"

"also," he smirked "don't do it without me" he chuckled

[TLOT] Flops ungracefully to the ground - I'm sorry TGoW I didn't realize how fragile he is. It won't happen again.

[TLOT] Dusts off- but that was good Lie and it was just grass, not even your special plants.

TGoW waved him off. "don't worry... he's pretty resiliant too"

[Lie] Is trying to figure out how to coax the roots back into the ground-

[Lie] - Oh, thanks

[TLOT] You should still have some adrenaline. Do you think you could grab me again if you had too?

[Lie] – Maybe

TGoW looked to the two.   
"what exactly are you two trying to do?"

[TLOT] what if I did ... THIS! -Speeds at Lie suddenly-

[Lie] Yelps and the roots form a barrier around her with thorns

[TLOT] Slams into it but manages to turn his head so his helm and armor turns the thorns

[CP] Is feeling a teeny tiny bit proud of Lie-

[TLOT] Staggers back. - TGoW, Lie is a new brine, she has some combat abilities but no control. It seems to be only instinct based at this point

[TLOT] Her brine has made some dangerous enemies. We want to make sure she can hold her own.

[Lie] This time the roots subside back into the ground-

[CP] Gives TLOT a small barely audible hiss from the bridge-

[TLOT] Also that she can subdue CP in ways other then turning him into a cat if he gets rough with her.

[CP] Slightly louder hiss-

[Lie] - Knock it off CP!

[TLOT] He can come over here if he wants too. He doesn't have to lurk

[Lie] - I offered for him to come out earlier and he just wanted to lay there instead

[TLOT] Loaf...

[Lie] - I think he's still a bit mopey

"Your main ability is the rapid growth of plants yes?" TGoW smiled as he lay bSteve down and walked up to lie

[Lie] - That and creating new ones

[TLOT] I'll go fetch him. - the clouds are scudding away now and it's bright out again. -

TGoW: "Well first thing you need to know is how the plants naturally move and their strengths.. That includs every single fiber of them, from their leaves, stems, roots, sugars and lungs"  
"Seeing that you can already create the plants, you can understand them yes?"

[TLOT] Mounts the stairs and lets himself into Lie's house. -Cp?

[Lie] - Understand them how?

[CP] - Stretches out a bit to look around the frame at TLOT

[TLOT] Leans on wall by the window. - Did you see her throw me? I'm so proud.

[CP] Tiny little purr-

TGoW:"The function of them... What they're capable of" he smiled. " like the roots fits example. The roots of grass are one of the most complicated systems in foliage, and they can ensnare, choke , wall, hold together better than most plants ever can

[TLOT] That wall of thorns trick will come in handy too.

[Lie] - Ah, yeah, I used to garden a fair amount out in the real world, so I know just how tough grass roots can be

[CP] Returns his gaze to Lie-

TGoW nodded. " exactly, now say you instead tried to call up a wall of duckweed? Would it provide the same kind of protection? Never."

[Lie] - Whereas tree roots would be able to reach farther and are stronger than grass

TGoW: " but now, you'd need to understand how they move, so you can fluently control them "

[TLOT] It's good to have a strong mate, so you can depend on eachother. I hope you're also proud of what she's becoming.

[CP] Yawns before standing and stretching a bit-

[TLOT] Are you goign to join us on the field?

[Lie] - So like how morning glory roots differ from rose roots or tree roots?

[CP] Gives TLOT a look-

[TLOT] I mean I can always carry you if you don't want to get your paws wet.

[CP] Heads farther out onto the ledge-

[TLOT] See's where the cat is looking and tenses slightly

[CP] Decides to jump down just to get away from TLOT at the moment-

[TLOT] As the cat leaps TLOT makes a small calculation and tps like an enderman appearing inside the trajectory of the jump. He effortlessly snatches the cat out of the air as his boots hit the turf.

[CP] Small growl-

TGoW: " not just roots, but the entire plant. " he knelt down and with one finger, tapped a blade of grass. He stood back up and brought the single blade to grow large and tall. " grass leaves are thin, brittle and can grow as tall as the winds, but alone, it's strength will faulter, two more grass blades grew just as long and braided together. He smiled. " together, their strength multiples " he smiled and the woven grass rope wrapped her waist, and lifted her up .

[TLOT] Pets him and starts walking back towards the others.

[Lie] Is caught a bit off guard before gently petting the grass, small blossoms appearing on the blades- I see what you mean

[CP] Squirms with concern as Lie is lifted-

[TLOT] It's okay CP. TGoW is friendly.

[CP] Tries to squirm out of TLOT's grasp-

TGoW chuckled. " now if I call upon the trees, " he placed his hand on the ground and it began to glow. He flung up his hand, and the earth erupted with a huge oak

[Lie] - Son of a bitch!

[Endrea] Is contentedly chewing on the bars of her pen-

[CP] Takes a small swat at TLOT-

[TLOT] Winces as the small scratch stings - Behave. I don't think you want to be on the ground for this.

[TLOT] TGoW I think you're far more ideal to teach her this then I. Bravo, seriously.

[Endrea] Finds a wet spot of earth and tentatively steps on it-

TGoW chuckled and took lie's hand. " now, this is much different than grass... So your going to need to listen to the very heartbeat of the trees

[Lie] - Al-alright, how do I do that?

[Endrea] Squeals as she feels the water-

[TLOT] Cocks his head curiously. He can manipulate the enviroment but more int he way a hacker would alter a seed

TGoW: " first.. You need to know what it sounds like.. What it feels like... So come, and place your hand upon the tree's skin "

[Lie] Does so and closes her eyes-

[Endrea] Starts crying out in some pain-

-There is a whoosh of air overhead and the sounds of beating wings-

[GK] Banks against the wind and swoops low beside Lie's house. Looking for the source of the cries

[Lie] Slowly begins sensing an energy within the tree-

[GK] at Endrea - What the nether are you doing out here all alone?

[Endrea] Chirps at GK, holding her hurt leg above the ground

[CP] Squirms to get a better look at Endrea-

[GK] Ah geeze... you got wet. Damn endercrap. Why can't you guys be waterproof?

[GK} Come here. -Sticks his head in the pen-

[Endrea] Squeaks and scrambles onto GK's head-

[GK] Straightens up and looks around for her keepers.

[CP] Yowls at GK-

[TLOT] Thanks. You want to do that again? I think I can still hear a little out of this side.

[CP] Obliges-

[TLOT] Asshole...

[GK] That sounds promising. -Trots over to the field on dainty hooves to see what CP is screaming about.

[Lie] - TGoW, I can feel something, is this what your talking about?

[CP] Squirms some more-

[TLOT] Makes a game of trying to keep him in hand, even hugging him sweetly as he squirms.

She hears nothing for a long time. TGoW softly places his hand have on the center of her chest, making her core glow. "Listen to yours first... And allow the world to hear your own for the first time"

[GK] I see kittybrine is back...

[CP] Growls at TGoW for touching Lie-

[Lie] - I'll try

[GK] sniggers at CP since he's frustrated. - What the fuck happened to you?

[CP] Small hiss at GK-

[GK} Big loud hiss right back.-

[TLOT] GK... buddy... your breath is terrible

[CP] Tries to leap out of TLOT's arms-

[GK] Works to my advantage, I don't need alcohol to do this anymore. - the dragon tips his head up a little and shoots a colum of fire into the sky-

[Endrea] Tries to mimic the action-

[GK] Don't singe my ears kiddo

[Endrea] Squeaks and bites down on GK's horn, her tiny teeth barely pricking him-

[GK] I feel you chewing on me... good try

[GK] takes a few steps forward and puts his head near the shivering man with the long scarf and sniffs him.

[GK] Another 'Steve' huh? What's your story?

Lie feels a wave of energy slowly and gently pulsing into her. The low hum of the world and the energy caressing her own.

TGoW smiled. " you can feel it. "

[Lie] Shudders slightly- Oh... Oh that feels somewhere between strange and wonderful

Bsteve reached his hands up. ' a-are you a brine? "

[GK] Yep. I'm the the Herobrine the Griefer King. GK for short. What are you reaching around for?

TGoW: "That's the tree's life... It's very heartbeat. It shares it with everything around It.. And now that the world had heard your beat and you can hear the mighty power of this beat, you can use its energy along with your own to bend it to your whim. " he smiled and pulled her hand away from the tree. " can you still hear it? "

Bsteve mewed softly. " may I see you?... I'm reaching because I'm blind "

[Lie] Nods as she opens her eyes-

[GK] Oh, you just wanna feel my face or something? Okay. - Gets closer, BSteve could touch his hooves if he put a boot forward too.

[TLOT] Is worried since TGoW just told him how easily frightened his steve is

[CP] Finally manages to get out of TLOT's arms and runs to hide somewhere-

TGoW: " trees are one of the most sturdy, yet malleable of all, so use this balance to your advantage. "   
He flew away from her and landed at a distance. He created a large target for her and flew back.  
" now this is the slightly tricky part... Now that you've heard the tree's beat, you need to call upon it, matching it with your own, and it will become a part of you. "

[TLOT] Dammit.

Bsteve reached out and felt his face, his vision returned and he tensed. He became slightly pale. " oh goodness! You... Certainly look so... Incredible "

[Lie] Starts concentrating on the tree's energy and aiming it towards to target-

[GK] Rumbles with a belly laugh. - I'm a nether dragon as well as a brine. Have you ever felt anything like me before? [GK thinks he might be the only one of his kind]

[Gk] Wait, I thought you said you were blind?

[Lie] There's a deep rumbling as the tree responds to Lie, branches folding against itself to make it into a giant spear-

[TLOT] Is just standig there watching with his eyes taking up most of his face.

TGoW: " now use your energy and body to move it at your target!"

[CP] Has hidden around the back of the house in a small little area-

Blind Steve huffed. " if I come into contact with a Herobrine... I can see "

TGoW moved forward in a throwing position . " the tree is now part of your body, feel it and use it to attack the target. "

[Lie] Takes a couple of breaths before raising her hand to point at the target the tree responding and actually launching itself out of the ground to hit right next to the target-

[GK] That's handy, you got plenty of those to choose from here. So I'm assuming the one teaching aggressive gardening skills to Lie is your boyfriend? TLOT and Doc seem to seek out brines with mates, especially gay-ass ones.

[GK] Puts the tip of his tail against BSteve's leg so his sight won't go away.

TGoW tensed. " well um... I didn't mean the whole tree... But congratulations! You did it!! " he smiled excitedly

[Endrea] Still nomming away-

[TLOT] Suddenly notices CP is gone and goes to look for him.

[Lie] - I'm sorry!

TGoW laughed and rubbed her back. " don't worry about it at all, it shows that you can use the tree as a trajectory too "

Blind Steve tensed. " no... I'm.... Single " he frowned

[Lie] - Mostly what I've done so far is just create new plants, mostly in my green house there... TLOT however is holding onto the one we can so far say is the most dangerous...

[TLOT] Gets out of sight of the group and shrinks down into his cat form again. He sniffs the ground for some trace of CP.

[Endrea] Slips around GK's horn-

[GK] Ah... you straight? You could hit on Herabrine. How do you feel about fish?

TGoW smiled and flew over to the tree, picking it back up and reverting it to a seed. He flew back over. " there are many things you can learn, for example, you could influence the branches to move and act as extra limbs of your very Will..

If you'd like, I can show you more "

[Lie] - Yes, I would very much appreciate it

[TLOT] Sniffs around the base of Lie's house and follows the scent into a narrow gap.

Blind Steve shrugged. " I'm... Bi...I think... To be honest, I don't care what my mate would identify as... Or even if they're human or not... I... Just want to share love with them. "

TGoW smiled and nodded. " would you like to try target practice or more plants? "

[Lie] - Lets get a better grip on the plants first

[GK] Hmm, well... whatever you're into. -Is getting annoyed with Endrea and puts her on the ground- I'm not a chew toy dammit.

[Endrea] Opens her mouth wide to show her new teeth-

[TLOT] Uses the light in his eyes to find CP curled in a dark corner. - I can see you. Why did you run?

[CP] Mumbles-

[GK] Dawww, I see. The baby is teething.

TGoW nodded. " alright. Come closer. I have the seed of the tree. And I want you to call it from slumber " he placed it on the ground. " find it's beat and call it forth like I did "

[TLOT] What was that?

[Endrea] Squeaks and looks at Bsteve-

[GK] Nope. Steve's are not food items.

[CP] - Just feeling pretty useless at the moment I guess...

[Endrea] Squirms on her back, wiggling closer to Bsteve-

" oh, I think I have some ender fruit on me " blind Steve shuffled

[Endrea] chirps- {Hi}

[TLOT] When you need to learn something you ask an expert. TGoW seems to have this well in hand. You want Lie to learn, don't you?

[GK] SHE SPOKE!

[CP] - Well yes, but I don't like him touching her...

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[GK] I think she wants a belly rub, but watch the teeth

Bsteve: "O-oh! Hello!

[Endrea] - {Hi}

[CP] Fur floofs up a bit as he huffs-

[TLOT] Head butts CP gently

[CP] rests his head on the ground-

Blind Steve rubbed hey belly softly

[Endrea] trills and then hiccups-

[TLOT] Talk to me. You know I'll listen. How do you feel?

[GK] That's so fucking cute

[CP] - I believe the term most commonly used is crummy

[TLOT] I understand you hate your current shape but I guessing theres more to it then that...

[CP] Huffs and turns away-

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[TLOT] You know I can follow you anywhere and I don't have enough responsibilities that I couldn't put them off to do so. So share with me. I care.

[CP] - I've just had a little too much time on my hands I think, been thinking about a lot of various things...

[TLOT] Thinking is good, sometimes we need to be alone with our thoughts to realize that we've been hiding from our feelings. You can't fill the space with noise forever.

[CP] Gives TLOT a brief image flash of what he's been thinking of, it's of the spars he used to have in the manor-

[TLOT] Is it some sort of violent camradiery that you miss?

[CP] - I'm not sure anymore, but it's been on my mind since my discussion with Doc...

[TLOT] Did it have to do with you not being able to tell friend from foe when challenged? That seemed to be the sorest point for hir.

[CP] - Yeah, I think so...

[TLOT] Learning a little restraint never hurt anyone. You can't swing a pick like a sword, it a handicap to not be able to tell one from the other.

[CP] - It's just so difficult, I doubt showing you more would help you understand...

[Lie] Accidentally causes a bunch more flowers to bloom around her-

[TLOT] Sighs... - though I've seen and felt some terrible things and I'll probably wish I hadn't, you can show me, if that's what it takes. I know you need someone to understand you and I'm probably the strongest candidate apart from Lie.

[CP] - Are you positive about this?

"Heh, you're full of every and life, like me, that's a good thing! It means your strong, in both mind and heart"TGoW smiled

[TLOT] Yes. - Curls up next to CP and lays his head against the other cats.

[CP] Begins concentrating, transferring as many memories he can think of, both good and bad from his time at the manor and the emotions and pain which goes along with them-

[Lie] - Physical strength seems to be my weakest area then

TGoW: ".. Physical strength doesn't mean anything when your heart and mind and soul are more frail than glass. When your strong within, you're already strong THOUGHOUT!"

[Lie] Jumps a bit at TGoW's sudden outburst-

TGoW blushed. " heh, sorry... " he looked away. " too loud? "

[TLOT] You've been so lost brother... I'm sorry. I didn't understand. I know they were a family of sorts, but it was still a nightmare that consumed you for a while. They took you, hurt and used you. It's no wonder Doc was trying to kill BEN, Xe got a taste of what they were capable of.

[Lie] - No, not exactly, just caught me off guard a bit

[CP] - Yet in some vague way I still see BEN as a brother...

[TLOT] They were there when you had nothing, and even though the apple they offered was dripping with poison; it still looked better then starving.

[TLOT] You have Stockholm Syndrome.

[CP] Sighs, his fur settling down again-

TGoW smiled and held out his hands. " I wish ... I wish I could show you so much, but that's not my call to make, but know that you know how to understand the plants around you, and the way to become part of them I suggest on Practicing just that. Learning how to move then as fluently as you move your own arm. Learn the heartbeats of the plants you rely on, and learn what they can do for you.. Then we can do more complicated things! Sound fair? "

[Lie] - It's a deal

[GK] Hey Lie, anybody mind if I clean up the target?

[CP] - Damn it, I just wanna get laid right now...

[Lie] - I don't mind, TGoW?

TGoW smiled and hugged her softly. "Perfect!" Now go ahead and carry on with your day, I'll be out of your way

[Lie] Squeaks a little at the contact, not exactly being fond of being touched-

[TLOT] well I don't think you'd want my help with that even if I was single. You could always approach Doc. She's got the orgasm touch interference thing. And I think you'll be quite interested in what happened to hir...

TGoW smiled and nodded. " blow it to smithereens!!! "

[CP] - Been there, done that, don't wish for a repeat... What do you mean by that last part?

[GK] Leaps into the air and barrels down on the target, Smashing it with his hooves and then blasting the remains with fire. - BWHAHAHHA!

[GK] That was fucking fun.

[Endrea] Tries to run after him to throw her own energy blast at it while chirping- {Hi}

TGoW laughed and made a second target . " woops! My hand slipped "

[Endrea] Happy sounds as little puffs of energy come out of her mouth-

[Lie] – Endrea...

TGoW: then made a tiny grass target for endrea. It looked like a chewy toy

[Endrea] Crouches before leaping on the grass target, the tiniest cutest roars leaving her mouth-

[TLOT] Your call. - Starts washing his face with his paw- Doc's a brine now. Hir heartache for Doe got the better of hir and pushed hir over the edge. It looks like pain alone can make a brine.

[CP] - Which just makes Lie all the more unique, she lacks the tragic back story which the rest of our kind seem to carry

[GK] Slams the bigger target with his tail and rips off a bit with his teeth, flinging it onto Stevie's/Alexsies roof

TGoW destroyed it before it landed on the roof. " hey now, none of that "

[TLOT] What you did to her was tragic. You abused her for months. She's also lost whatever family she had on the outside and all her good memories of who she was.

[GK] Sorry I was aiming for the bay.

[CP] - I suppose, but she also has never experienced death, except for the one time she killed me that is...

TGoW flew up. " alright then! Let's play!!! " he looked Down at lie with a smile. " feel free to join! It'll be a fun game of targets! All shapes and sizes and movements! "

He created tens of targets all different shapes and sizes, some were made of diamond and obsidian, while some were made of cotton and some of cake. All sorts of things that would be tons of fun to destroy And target!

[TLOT] Herabrine hasn't either. And GK has been a brine since the day one. Me as well. Michael almost died but not quite. You don't have to die.

[Lie] Grins and starts concentrating, creating intricate circles made from vines-

[GK] Roars explosively and knocks over a target with his feet, smacking it around like a cat with a ball.

[Endrea] Is still attacking her grass target-

[CP] - Did not know that...

TGoW flew back and forth making targets as they were destroyed. 

He smiled and added a squeaker into endrea's grass target to make it more fun .

[CP] - I fucking hate being in this form...

[TLOT] That's the question isn't it? What makes a brine?

[TLOT] I'm sorry.

[Endrea] Trills happily at the discovery of noise!-

[CP] - Think you could convince Lie to take the fucking collar off?

[TLOT] If you ask Doc xe'd say a glitch, a glow and pain aplenty.. hmm?

[TLOT] I'm not sure...

[TLOT] Tell you what. I'll talk to her if you tell me why my relationship with Steve is so offensive to you?

The targets were smashed and splat, with slime going one way, and cherrysauce going another, and fluffs flying hither and stones tumbling tither! Fruit splat everywhere like a comical foodfight, and straw flung into the air. A small splat of cake landed near endrea.

[CP] Tenses, fur fluffing up again- Uh, it's not exactly offensive... But more the idea associated behind, you could not turn your back on one of Slender's brothers, especially if he was drunk or high on drugs...

[Endrea] Jumps in surprise before going to sniff the cake, she then jumps into the pile, completely coating herself in the substance-

She is full of sugar and cherrysauce. It's wonderful.

[GK] Rolls in the debris and then shakes off, sending pixels and random splats everywhere.

[Endrea] Flaps her sugar coated wings before going back after the squeaky toy, much more satisfied with the sound it makes then the splat of the cake-

[TLOT] But it's not painful if it's kind, and it feels wonderful when you're in love and want to be closer.

TGoW is covered in multicolored smudges, and all sorts of things hanging off him. He's laughing happily

[Lie] Has managed to dodge most of the splats-

[CP] - Don't care...

[GK] Forgets himself for a moment and bounces towards Lie like a kitten.

TGoW flew up and made seeds and glowing orbs fall down, and add to the excitement.

[Lie] - Uh... GK?

[TLOT] Are you just afraid of being raped?

[CP] - There's just bad things associated with it in my mind because of Offenders nature...

A few different textured squeaky toys plop by endrea, and a couple of jingling toys too

[GK] Gets a little too close to Lie and makes a scary face before laughing explosively.

[Endrea] Is to excited to decide what to do next-

[Endrea] – {HI!}

[TLOT] I guess I could make it nicer if you wanted. Does it bother you when I groom you like this?

A huge blanket of fluff covers EVERYONE (lie, gk, endrea and blind Steve) the fluffs are soft and tickly! It's absolutely wonderful to play in.

[GK] Sneezes, shaking fluff off his wings and horns. - I think I'm hallucinating...

[Lie] Laughs a little, the glow of her hair barely visible through the fluff-

TGoW flew close to them. " nope! It's all real!! Come on, and have all the fun you can muster! "

[CP] Shakes head- I suppose I'm getting a bit used to it...

TGoW laughed happily

[Lie] Accidentally creates another one of her lust flowers- NO! That needs to go away!

[GK] I could still murder a beer, but I like you TGoW I'm glad Doc invited you.

TGoW looked over and snapped his fingers, making the flower vanish.

[TLOT] Then I'll clean you. It's no biggie. A cat has about 470 taste buds to a humans 10,000

TGoW smiled. " thanks, I appreciate that brother "

[GK] Is kicking up fluff with his heels and watching Endrea frolic.

[Lie] - Thanks for removing that TGoW, that's the dangerous one I mentioned earlier

TGoW bowed. " of course, now let's continue to enjoy ourselves! What should I conjure next?"

[Lie] Doesn't realize she's creating a new flower from her own joy, it's bright yellow, the edges of the petals glowing slightly-

TGoW felt her overwhelming joy. " look dear. Look at your new creation "

[Lie] Glances down before smiling and gently plucking the flower and placing it in her hair-

TGoW smiled and held out his hand. " don't you look beautiful. " he complimented.

[Lie] Laughs- Why thank you!

[CP] Stiffens a little as TLOT starts licking him before forcing himself to relax-

[GK] You should make a fire flower, somethign that will grow in the nether

[TLOT] Laps gently at his face. Being delicate but through.

[Lie] Thinks about it- You know, that first flower I made might grow there, but it kills mobs that get to close to it...

[CP] Face scrunches up a bit-

TGoW looked at gk. " I have a few in my own world. Would you like to see them?

[GK] That's too dangerous. You don't want to kill the village creepers

[Lie] - Which is why it remains in my green house in a pot

[GK] Sure. Lets see em, and Plant whatever you want int he Nether here. It's barren as all get out.

[Lie] - I could try creating something else though

[TLOT] Gives Cp a gentle push and goes after his belly. Laving over his tiny nips.

[CP] Is startled, and unsure what to do-

TGoW cupped his hands and a flower of burning fire bloomed in his palms. The flames were a dark magenta.. " the flane flower can be touched by a human hand, but the flower can also reach temperatures up to plasma "

[TLOT] Is warm and gentle and mostly skits around Cp's privates. Just giving a single lick to each of his furry balls.

[CP] Shudders- This... Isn't exactly what I thought you'd be doing...

[GK] I LIKE IT. Wait, I have an idea. Let me have one.

[Lie] - The color is so pretty

[TLOT] Clean is clean. You can reach your own feet easily, this is the difficult bit.

TGoW smiled. " it changes color the hotter it gets "

[Lie] – Amazing

[CP] Is starting to get a slight boner from the attention and is now flustered-

[TLOT] Makes note of his interest - I told you it can feel good. Let me just get situated here. - He hunkers into a ball behind CP who is laying on his side and nuzzles the other cats rear with his nose.

[TLOT] Well you smell healthy for a cat, that's good.

[CP] Tenses and lets out a small mew-

[TLOT] Licks the red cats little pucker with his rough tongue.

TGoW made the flower disappear, and he backed away. "This is the fruit of my nether" he placed his hand on the earth, and a few dirt blocks turned to netherack and a large dark tree grew up from it. The dark bark was contrasted by the glowing insides visable, as if we're flowing lava within. The pre white flowers bloomed on bare branches and soon became thorny hard-shelled fruits. The shells curled away as the fruit ripened, exposing the glowing fruit.

[Lie] - Hey, think you could put down some more Nether rack?

[GK] Is the fruit edible?

[CP] Shifts, not used to the feeling-

TGoW nodded and created more netherrack. The fire flowers bloomed on a few.   
" and of course the fruit is edible, enjoy, the both of you! "

[Lie] Kneels down next to the Nether rack and cups her hand over it-

[TLOT] Changes the cat tongue into his normal forked one and licks lovingly at the small hole, imagining it belongs to his beloved.

[CP] Immediately notices the change in texture-

[CP] Slight desperate mews-

[GK] chomps down on the fruit. After eating three of them he gets a funny look on his face and belches a colum of blue fire. - I bet that would be good on pizza.

[Lie] Lifts her hands to reveal a small sapling with black bark and white leaves-

TGoW laughed and picked a fruit. He held it to lie. " would you care to try? "

[Lie] - Oh, uh, alright- Takes the fruit and takes a bite

[TLOT] Closes his eyes in pleasure and lets the little forks slip wetly into the hole.

[CP] Pulls away slightly-

[Lie] Swallows her bite- I think I would prefer this with a bit more sugar to temper the cinnamon taste

[TLOT] feels around for something like a prostate, he's not sure if CP has one, but it's instinct for what he's doing. -

TGoW created a clump of sugar. "Here you go"

[CP] Is panting and unsure why he's letting TLOT do this-

[Lie] - Thanks- Rolls the fruit in the sugar before eating it- Much better

[TLOT] Likes to eat ass and is basically enjoying himself. He puts a paw on CPs nethers and rubs them with a toe bean.

TGoW smiled and flew back up, playfully dipping and diving through the air

[Lie] - GK? Can you fly in human form?

[GK] Maybe you should give the little one flying lessons. You're more agile then me

TGoW: "Wait, endrea? Flying lessons?"

[Lie] - CP's told me that trying to teach a dragon when your not a dragon is pretty difficult

[GK] No.... I can teleport a long distance but that's it.

TGoW: " well, yes and no, it really just depends on the dragon "

[Lie] - Then I guess CP's the only other one besides TGoW that I know of that can fly while in a human form

[GK] Michael can fly.

[CP] mewls

[Lie] - Oh that's right, he can

[TLOT] rubs a little harder. He's just giving a lesson in pleasure now. All his being is focused on this task.

[Lie] - Guess that makes three then

[TLOT] He pushes his ribbon-like tongue a little deeper, barely stretching the tiny hole.

[CP] Short yowl-

[TLOT] He twirls it, making CP feel full even as he's stroked lightly.

[Lie] The tree she made erupts to full size behind her and she nearly chokes on her mouthful of fruit in surprise-

TGoW smiled and hovered above the mess they all made. " I'll go ahead and clean this ... It'd be rude to leave such a mess. " he opened his arms and everything he created turned into light and dissipated.

[Endrea] Sad noises-

[CP] Body can hardly take any more stimulation-

TGoW came closer after cleaning up. " look how lovely! " a soft squeaky toy appeared behind endrea

[GK} Good, I hate dealing with Doc in a bad mood. Xe gets kinda shrill.

[Endrea] Happy noises as she attacks the toy-

[TLOT] ducks his head, making his tongue slide gently in and out of the hole.

[Lie] - She'll either drive me up the wall with the noise, or destroy it before that happens, either way, it's a better solution than her chewing all my furniture

[CP] Yowls as he cums-

[GK] Now thats a gift a griefer gives. HAHA. Good one.

[TLOT] slides his tongue out gently and backs off to see what he's done. -Sorry I got a little excited. I like to think this is one of my best skills

[CP] Is panting a bit hard-

TGoW shrugged but smiled. ' I can silence it so only endrea can hear it "

[TLOT] I didn't hurt you, did I?

[Lie] - That would be wonderful

[GK] Damn, shoulda kept my mouth shut.

[CP] Small head shake-

[TLOT] Good. I'll just... give me a moment. -Turns away and licks himself aggressively until a little shudder thrills through him and he slumps on the ground nearby.

TGoW smirked. " or maybe just you can hear it gk" he teased playfully

[Lie] - I don't think Endrea would enjoy that, she seems to like the squeak

[GK] Hey, I don't live with her... I can go back to my house.

[Lie] - No, but you have offered to babysit

[GK] UGGGH

TGoW smiled and nodded. " I'm playing... "

[GK] Rolls on the ground and puts his feet up. - I can't babysit. I'm dead.

[CP] Wants to clean himself but doesn't like the idea of licking his own cum-

[Endrea] Squeaks and runs over to GK- {Hi}

TGoW laughed and flew over to gk. " oh no! My bretheren has kicked the bucket! Whatever shall I do! " he plopped onto his belly.

[TLOT] Rolls on his back, and lets his tongue hang slack out of his mouth. - ahhhh

[CP] Really wishes he could still get in lava-

[Endrea] Noms GK's chin-

[GK] OoF! Can't a guy die in peace around here?

[Endrea] – {HI!}

TGoW laughed and snickered. " no, I suppose not brother. "

[Lie] - She does like you GK

[CP] Finally tentatively licks at himself-

[GK] Of course she does, I look more like family then you guys. Unless you want to borrow my kigi Lie. I don't really need it except when Sweet Alex has her tea parties.

TGoW rose up and flew over to blind Steve. " well, since the area is clean, in going to take Steve home. I hope to engage with more silly things with you again. And lie, keep up the fantastic work "

[Lie] - No thank you, but thanks for the offer

[TLOT] Is just smiling with his eyes mostly closed.

[Lie] - Thanks, be safe!

[CP] – Eugh

[GK] Thanks man, it's been a blast. But I'm gonna go get a drink.

[Lie] - Hey, where'd TLOT go?

[GK] Fuck if I know. Want to go to the bar with me?

[Lie] - Alright, why not

[GK] You want a lift or walk?

[Lie] Gathers Endrea up, letting the little dragon climb onto her shoulder while she holds the toy-

[TLOT] It's not all that bad is it?

[Lie] - You don't mind giving me one?

[Gk] Nope. You're small. And for another brine it's okay.

[CP] - Is this really what it tastes like?

[Lie] - Then I think I'll take you up on that offer

[TLOT] Mine doesn't taste like much. It depends on what you normally eat. Steve says my blood also tastes like coffee though.

[CP] - Lie definitely tastes better...

[GK] Puts his head down for Lie to sling a leg over his neck

[Lie] Does so, making certain Endrea won't fall off either-

[TLOT] Your mates fluids always taste sweeter then your own. Love glosses over a lot of not so great things.

[CP] - Ugh, fuck I refuse to do this, this is just too weird...

[GK] Takes off with a little hop and soars over to the bar.

[TLOT] Approaches him with a sigh. - In for a penny in for a pound. I made the mess after all.

[CP] Gives TLOT a slightly confused look-

[TLOT] Nuzzles in between his haunches and licks him clean of spunk. - If you're gonna be a weenie about it.

[CP] – Schniedt!

[TLOT] Uses his long tongue to curl around Cp's rod and draws it down to clean the whole surface in one stroke.

[CP] Deep shudder and a slight jerk-

[GK] Lets Lie down. - I guess I gotta be a human sometimes. - Scuffs the dirt with a hoof before shrinking down into his old Herobrine form.

[Lie] - Hey, it's worth it for the drinks at least, right?

[GK] Yeah. It takes a lot with a body that big. This is more efficent for getting shit-faced.

[TLOT] Backs off. - You must eat a lot of meat. You taste like a pork chop.

[Lie] - Actually one of the reasons I don't really drink is because I get drunk so easily

[CP] Frowns a bit- Actually, I don't think I've eaten since yesterday...

[GK] I bet that's a sight to see. haha. Sam get the lady a zombie!

[Lie] - A what?

[Doc] Looks up from the booth where she's been eating and is now nursing a drink. Hir eyes are bright but the pupils are still visible as pale green circles.

[GK] You'll love it..

[TLOT] Perhaps we should get some food then.

[Lie] Notices Doc- Oh, Doc! Hey.

[TLOT] Are you... angry with me?

[CP] - Yeah, probably not a bad idea

[CP] - I don't know, brains still a little scrambled...

[Doc] Lie! Oh, hello GK. You two look happy, did I miss something?

[Lie] - Ah, just a bit of fun with TGoW creating plants and such. Doc are you okay? You're eyes are glowing like your mad or something

[TLOT] I love that feeling. I could just drift on my afterglow...

[Doc] I actually feel a lot better... I'm... one of you now...

[CP] Rolls eyes- Come on Romeo, let's go get some food

[GK] What the fuck, really?

[Lie] - Oh Doc! That's great!

[Doc] It's a bit frightening really... I think my powers are goign to be rather odd. They came online and TLOT had to push me the rest of the way. It would have gotten ugly otherwise.

[Lie] - Are you okay?

[TLOT] Grins- That's healthy talk. And this won't be a secret. - puts his tail between his legs self-conciously- I'll tell Steve myself and accept whever punishment he wants to dole out. I don't like keeping anything from him.

[CP] - I refuse to let Lie know about this...

[Doc] Yeah... I think so. TLOT said somethign that struck me. He thinks a brines powers might be influenced by whoever intially hurt emotionally or glitched them. So while most of the brines have powers like Notch; what I can do seems to be related to Doe.

[Lie] - Wow, it will be interesting to see what develops

[TLOT] Do as you like. I won't tell anyone else. I'm a bit embarassed myself. I don't want people to think I'm a cheater. That would be low. - Frowns.

[CP] - Come on, let's go...

[Doc] I seem to be able to melt things. And i guess when I have it under control, I should be able to reshape them as well. But I fell through two floors of the castle and my boots got stuck in melty cobbles and TLOT had to rescue me...

[TLOT] Prances out into the light. - To the bar?

[CP] - Why not

[Lie] - Yikes, at least the floor is an easy fix

[Lie] Puts Endrea down and gives her back her toy, the dragon immediately starts attacking it and is still kinda covered in cake-

[Doc] My temperature seems to have risen as well. And TLOT's ministrations locked my hearts in a way I never could on my own. I don't think they'll need replacing again unless something really terrible happens to me. My lightning core doesn't seem to be ticking down anymore either.

[Lie] - My temperature seems to be one of the few things that hasn't changed

[CP] Arrives with TLOT at the bar and scratches at the door-

[Doc] Well I was already running a bit hot. If it means lava never kills me again, I'll be happy

[CP] Yowls-

[GK] I hear a cat.... goes to the door and opens it. TLOT saunters in. [Still in cat form]

[GK] Solidarity again huh?

[CP] Skitters in and ducks under a table-

[TLOT] Looks down, he actually forgot. - with a graceful twirl he regains his human form.

[Lie] - Have another little chat with CP TLOT?

[TLOT] Yes. It was... productive. And.. I have a favor to ask.

[Lie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Please change him back. He's miserable.

[Doc] Drops a spoon on the floor in shock-

[GK] Da fug? why do you care?

[Lie] - I guess I could... CP? Come here.

[GK] He's gonna be naked though..

[CP] Runs over to Lie who crouches down and pauses at GK's comment- Shit, your right

[Doc] I can copy anyone clothes but we're all smaller then him

[Lie] - Did we leave them in the shrine?

[TLOT] I thought you had them?

[Lie] - Iiiiiiii... May have forgotten about grabbing them...

[Doc] BSteve was nearby, they might have popped into his inventory.

[Lie] - They just went home, so what are we gonna do?

[TLOT] I can copy my cloak and he can belt it like a kilt?

[Doc] My coat is probably long enough for a shirt.

[Lie] - Your cloak seems to be the solution to a lot of things as of late

[GK] Sorry dude I'm tiny and I can't copy shit. Just gonna offer you a drink when you come back.

[TLOT] Having a cloak is like carrying a towel. A huge square of fabric is endlessly useful.

[Endrea] Runs over to TLOT with her toy-

[TLOT] You got a thing what squeaks? Awesome. - Pets her head

[Endrea] drops toy and chirps- {Hi}

[TLOT] Jumps- whoah! Babies first word! Awww!

[CP] Scoffs- Normally it's Hehe, her way of saying Herobrine

[TLOT] THATS TOO CUTE. Aaargh.

[Lie] - What's to cute?

[TLOT] CP says Endrea is trying to say 'Herobrine' Normally it's 'hehe'

[Lie] – awwwwwww

[Lie] - So about CP...

[Doc] I want to try something. Somebody give me a block. Anything will do

[TLOT] Passes hir a chunk of obsidian

[Doc] Plunks the block on the pool table and starts stroking it. After a few tries the block starts to melt into pixels. Flowing like black lava over the green wool surface

[Lie] Is fascinated-

[Endrea] Sits there squeaking her toy-

[Doc] Xe sticks out hir tongue and beads of sweat form as xe concentrates. Doc scoops the pixels into hir hands and uses hir bind to form them into the flat shape of a pair of pants that sticks to the wool.

[GK] Brings Lie her zombie and clinks a shot glass against it before downing it.

[Lie] Nervously looks at her drink-

[Doc] Takes out a diamond pick and chips the pants off the surface like a block and puts them away. After a few seconds xe clicks them on hirself and they become a pair of armored style pants in black shot with violet. They're too long and slack at the waist as well

[Doc] Okay, something for a shirt? Or an armored top at least?

[TLOT] Gives a green wool block.

[CP] Huffs, getting impatient-

[Doc] tries the same trick with the wool. But it runs faster then the obsidian and xe has to scramble to catch the pixels as they drip off the table.

[TLOT] Be at peace brother, xe's trying...

[Doc] Forms a short sleeve shirt and chips it up with a few swats of hir hands, it hangs on hir like a sack and xe takes it off. -That should do.

[Lie] - Well, let's do this then

[Doc] Passes the clothes to Lie. - Just take him into the crash room downstairs and take his collar off. It should instantly go back to your wrist

[Lie] - Alright, come on CP

[CP] Eagerly follows behind Lie and jumps down the ladder

[TLOT] Flops down by Doc. - Sam, can i have a pina colada?

[GK] why don't you ever order shots?

[TLOT] because I value my taste buds

[Doc] Is suddenly a little tired and orders a cup of coffee

[Lie] - Turns and crouches down, removing the pink collar from CP's neck, the item quickly finding it's way around her wrist. CP's body immediately elongates as it returns to it's natural form. CP pants a bit before looking at Lie with a smirk

[CP] - So, wanna fuck while the others are watching Endrea?

[Lie] Gives CP a very not amused look before tossing the clothes at him- Just get dressed

[CP] Reaches out a grabs Lie as she walks past which causes her to yelp a little loudly- Oh come on! I'm getting fucking blue balls!

[Doc] Hears the yelp- everything okay down there?

[Lie] - CP please, just get dressed...

[Lie] At Doc- It will be fine once a certain someone lets go

[GK] Same shit different day....

[CP] - Don't wanna get dressed, wanna get laid

[Lie] - For fucks sake CP, let go or I swear I will put the collar back on

[CP] - Oh come on, I've noticed your attitude turning a bit nastier than usual, you want to get laid just as badly as I do~

[Lie] Blushes- Shut up CP

[CP] - Oh come on, just a quickie

[Lie] - No, now let go and get dressed

[CP] – Fiiiine

[Lie] Leaves CP to get dressed-

[CP] Comes back up after Lie,dressed in the clothes which are just a tad too tight-

[Lie] Starts drinking her drink-

[Doc] Looks at them with a critical eye -Sorry CP I was guessing at the size. I've never used my pixelbind like that before

[CP] - Eh, it's alright

[TLOT] It's okay, it was a good effort. And black and green isn't too hard on the eyes.

[CP] - Lie, what the fuck are you drinking?

[TLOT] mentally- Feel better?

[GK] It's a zombie, man. 

[CP] Mentally back- Much

[CP] - Oh this is gonna be interesting then- Sam automatically brings him a few shots

[TLOT] Good. Your energy seems lighter too.

[CP] – Lighter?

[TLOT] Waves a hand, unable to think of the right words. - Like less oppressive? If depression was heavy?

[Doc] Turns a glowing gaze on CP - I'm sorry about the other day. Thank you for trying.

[CP] - Eh, it's fine

[Doc] Is really shocked at how calm and nice he's being

[Lie] Is a little suspicious but alcohol is starting to cloud her brain-

[Endrea] Is rolling around on the floor with her toy-

[Lie] The drunk giggles begin-

[Lie] Giggles- TLOT! TLOT! Guess what! -More giggles

[TLOT] Hmm?

[Lie] - I managed to recreate one of the flowers I made before!

[Doc] that's good. As long as it isn't the stink flower Virus ate.

[GK] Drinking- she made a ton of shit. Her and TGoW had a blast creating random things.

[Lie] - Just... Just watch! -Giggles and starts concentrating

[Doc] watches intently. And puts a water glass in the center of the table for whatever she makes

[Lie] From her hands springs up another lust flower -Ta-da! See? I can make more of thems!

[Lie] Drinks some more of her zombie-

[CP] - Nope, destroy that thing right now!

[Doc] I'll handle this. I have rubber gloves on after all.

[CP] - Just fucking get rid of it!

[Lie] Giggles- But it's pretty~

[Doc] takes the flower gently and sits it in the water. - I just want to examine it okay? It is quite lovely.

[TLOT] mentally to CP- Shhh, I have an idea.

[CP] Frowns a bit-

[TLOT] I didn't do this last time and as long as I don't touch it, it should be safe.

[TLOT] Leans over the table and takes a huge sniff of the bloom- Wow that smells good. Really musky and wild. - Picks up the glass - smell it Lie, it's lovely.

[Lie] Smells it- Smells like a stable and good books

[TLOT] Blinks in surprise. His hand falters a bit and a single pixel of the nectar falls into her glass. - But.. That's not what it smells like to me at all!

[TLOT] Holds it out to GK - sniff this!

[GK] Takes a cautious whiff. - Smells like steak and 100 year old whiskey. Very nice

[TLOT] Doc?

[Lie] Drinks some more, not noticing the added sweetness-

[Doc] Wafts the smell over with hir hand. - Smells like pool water and lemons.

[Doc] What the actual fuck?

[Doc] It must be whatever your favorite thing is?

[Lie] Giggles-

[TLOT] I have to know.... CP will you smell it? I swear on my Steve I won't get it on you.

[CP] - Fine -Smells it- Like blood and fire

[TLOT] Sets it back down. - Well.... I half-expected you to say sex and some kind of food item.

[CP] Takes a few more shots and shrugs-

[TLOT] Grins- Guess that's just me... Doc, pool water really? 

[Doc] I like the smell of cleaning chemicals. So sue me.

[Lie] - Why can we dye dog collars but not the dogs?

[Doc] Takes a long pull of hir drink. - Maybe their hair isn't long enough?

[Lie] - But we can dye sheep?! -Giggles

[GK] Sheep have hair long enough to shear, you can't shear a dog!

[Lie] - Wanna bet?

[GK] Though shearing Steffans dogs would be pretty damn funny

[CP] - Lie no.

[CP] Is a bit distracted by his own thoughts

[TLOT] Is watching him with a little smile. He wonders if CP saw what he did.

[Doc] Takes out a basting syringe and sucks all the nectar out of the bloom with it and bottles it.

[Lie] - Bye bye silly nectar

[Doc] Swirls the bottle against the light, the fluid is so purple it's almost black.

[Lie] - Pretty~ -Is starting to become more flushed then she should be for just alcohol

[CP] - Fuck, I came here for food

[Doc] TLOT you said you saved the other one?

[TLOT] Yes. Sam, Get some food for CP okay?

[CP] - I can order my own food you know

[Doc] Takes out the book xe was writing in and uses it to press the flower flat before putting both items away.

[Lie] - Bye bye flower~

[Lie] Finishes her drink and sways a little- I feel a little funny...

[GK] Me too, it's called being drunk.

[Lie] - Nooooo, this is different...

[GK] Why do you think it's called a zombie? Pfft!

[CP] - Damnit Lie- Grabs his food from Sam and puts it down in front of Lie - Eat something

[Lie] Just giggles away-

[TLOT] Makes a motion to Sam and the skeleton brings another plate with a huge burger, fries and onion rings, it's obvious Doe has been teaching Sam a few things

[Endrea] - {HI} -Tries to climb up onto the booths bench

[TLOT] Hello. -looks at her more closely- Are you ready to start eating stuff now that you have some teeth?

[Endrea] Opens her mouth wide-

[TLOT] CP any recommendations?

[CP] - She's been chewing on all of Lie's stuff, at least now she's got a toy to chew on while teething

[TLOT] No, for food to give her

[CP] - She'll eat pretty much anything

[TLOT] Gets up and talks to Sam quietly. He comes back with a plate of beef stew and sets it in front of the little dragon. - There you go, veggies and beef and broth, theres got to be sometign there you'll want.

[Endrea] Drags out a carrot and tries to tear at it with her three tiny teeth-

[Lie] Is panting very lightly-

[Doc] Yeah, it is a bit hot isn't it? [Xe's still getting used to hir new temp]

[Lie] Quiet moan-

[Doc] Unbuttons hir coat a bit to reveal a thin gray undershirt.

[CP] - Lie? You okay?

[Lie] - Don't know, feel weird...

[CP] Frowns - Maybe the zombie didn't agree with you...

[CP] Eats a bit of his food-

[GK] You did a lot of plant manipulation today. Maybe you used up too much energy?

[CP] - That is a valid point

[TLOT] Is watching CP intently. Trying to read his thoughts.

[Lie] - Dooooooc, I don't feel very good...

[CP] Is worried-

[Doc] Picks up a spoon and discharges a burst of electricity despite hir gloves. -FUCK! You and me both.

[Doc] Stuffs a bread roll in hir mouth and chews sullenly.

[Endrea] Chirps and now has a pile of mushed up carrot in front of her-

[TLOT] Well eat it. You need to actually swallow it. Not just wreck it with your new teefs.

[Endrea] Cocks head – {Hi}

[CP] - Again, Endrea doesn't actually need to eat even though she can

[TLOT] Like this- Steals a fry and puts it in his mouth- chew chew chew and then swallow- demonstrates

[Endrea] Attacks her toy, chewing on it-

[GK] Seriously dude?

[GK] Plucks a bit of beef and offers it to the little dragon.

[CP] - That toy's going to drive me nuts tonight...

[Endrea] Is curious and goes over to it, repeating the same process as the carrot-

[GK] well that's what grandparent types do right? You give the kids noisy toys and sugar and send them back to their parents!

[GK] Now swallow it this time.

[CP] - Yeah, but she's gonna be noisy

[GK] Closes Endreas mouth and blows on her nose to make her swallow

[Endrea] Swallows in surprise before chirping at the bigger dragon-

[GK} Takes a shot - see? Easy!

[Endrea] Small pained chirp as she feels another tooth coming through-

[GK] Teething sucks. I've had to do it myself way too many times...

[Doc] Is sweating. - I'm so hot...

[Lie] Is starting to feel hot herself-

[Doc] Is denting the edge of the table as the wood pixels drip out from under hir fingers.

[CP] - Easy there Doc, your messing up the table

[TLOT] Shoots across the clear end of the table and drags hir hands off the surface. - Focus!

[Doc] Makes a pained face. - Sorry! I'm trying! It's still my first day!

[Lie] - Shifts around a bit, trying to calm her own urges-

[Doc] i have to get up. - Crawls out of the corner of the booth. [Over the back]

[TLOT] Flares his tiny nostrils. Lie is aroused and he can smell hir musk from across the table. He shoots CP a thought. - She's ready, is that not what you wanted?

[Doc] Flops on the pool table

[CP] - Well yeah, when you guys were watching Endrea, can't do both at the same time

[TLOT] mentally- I can keep her occupied a bit if you want to go downstairs

[CP] - Thank you -Grabs Lie and tp's into the basement

[TLOT] Jumps at the sudden tp.

[GK] Lifts his glass- Salud to the lovers!

[Endrea] Whimpers from pain -{Hi}

[GK] Poor baby. - dips his finger in his whiskey and offers it to her it to suck on-

[TLOT] GK!

[GK] What? It works! Not bad if you're sick either. Knock you the fuck out

[Endrea] Starts sucking, tiny teeth a bit more noticeable with his current form-

[GK] Ouch! - gamely dips and gives again-

-Muffled noises from the basement-

[Endrea] Is now a little woozy, picks up her toy and goes over to Doc-

[Doc] Isn't feeling well- Xe's taken off hir belt and let hir coat hang open. Xe's still spread on the pool table and wheezing a bit. The pixels in the wool look scrambled too.

[Endrea] Curls up under the table with her toy-

[GK] You're gonna have to control that shit Doc...

[Doc] Squeezes hir eyes- you don't even know why it happened so give me a break

[GK] Fuck no. You're always so stiff and in control, now you're in my realm, and the rules are very different.

[TLOT] Raises an eyebrow. Gk is getting belligerent and TLOT suspects he may be drunk.

[Doc] Just stop...

[GK] Give hir a horrible smile. - You always wanna prove we aren't monsters, now it's your turn. Your powers are dangerous as hell Doc.

[Doc] Is thinking about hir pain from the previous night. GKs needling is making hir very upset.

[GK] And you're SOL without your god too. Thats what you get for falling in love with someone. Let alone someone who isn't a brine.....

[TLOT] GK, shut the fuck up right now.

[CP] Can feel the tension upstairs but ignores it as he fucks Lie in the lava-

[Doc] Hir power flares with hir painful memories and xe discharges a burst of lightning that leaps to GK.

[GK] Screams in pain and shock as the blast knocks out one of his hearts. He falls to the floor. He hasn't been hurt by anyone since Enderbro force fed his dying host Steffan holy water.

[TLOT] HOLY SHIT

[Endrea] Squeals in alarm and runs to hide behind TLOT-

[Doc] Whoah! Are you okay?! I'M SORRY!

[GK] Fucking bitch...

[GK] Struggles to his feet and jams the burger in his mouth to speed his healing.

[TLOT] Xe didn't do it on purpose GK...

[GK] All xe did was prove my point. The mad doctor IS the monster TLOT. I'm going home.

[TLOT] watches him leave sadly - He's wrong Doc.

[Doc] Is staring at hir hands, - I'm not so sure... My powers aren't like yours...

[Endrea] Quiet chirp-

[Doc] I thought you said they wouldn't activate randomly?

[TLOT] It's not random, it's related to your emotional state. Maybe lay off the alcohol until you get it under control?

[Doc] I guess. I know booze makes me feel warmer.

[TLOT] Well there's your answer then. No drinking for now.

[Doc] TLOT wil you do somethign for me?

[TLOT] gets up and walks towards the table to stand beside hir. - Anything, what?

[Doc] Can I... have a hug? I'm not sorry I chose this way, but it's rather overwhelming.

[TLOT] Of course. - Gathers hir into his arms and squeezes hir lightly. - You're always here for everyone else, it's the least I can do.

[TLOT] we're all just a bunch of misfits with hardly any or no family at all and you play mom to so many to make up for it. So have a hug from daddybrine. We'd be so much worse off without you. 

[CP] Tp's back up on a much better mood and looks for his burger- What the fuck happened to my burger?

[Doc] Sits back as he releases hir. - Thank you.

[Doc] I....

[TLOT] Shhhh... GK ate it CP. Doc hurt him accidently and he needed it. I'll have Sam make another

[CP] - Eh, I'll just have Lie's she won't be eating anytime soon

[TLOT] Oh really? Why?

[TLOT] Is she passed out?

[CP] - She's sleeping now

[Doc] It's as good a place as any to sleep. That's why I set it up.

[TLOT] We spend so much time here anyway. And if TGoW and BSteve are headed back from the spawn it's a place close to their house they can use to escape the mobs.

[CP] - Damn that felt good

[Doc] Fuck.... I think I'll join her. There's more then one bed anyway. -Gets up and goes downstairs.

[TLOT] wiggles his eyebrows. - Soooo?

[CP] Smirks once Doc is gone -Lie's naked, she won't be getting out of that bed till Doc's gone in the morning

[CP] - So what?

[TLOT] Hopefully I didn't spoil you for anyone else haha

[CP] Scoffs- I still prefer women

[TLOT] She'll be laying there for a long time then. Doc sleeps late

[TLOT] I figured. It's better that way since you've already chosen a mate.

[CP] - Actually got her to fuck in the lava, pretty sure if she hadn't been as drunk as she was that wouldn't have happened

[TLOT] Ah... one of my favorite things...

[TLOT] Besides, I didn't do anything to you she couldn't replicate pretty well

[CP] Frowns a bit-

[TLOT] scrub yourself good. Maybe put a drizzle of touchie syrup on that ass... you might be able to convince her

[CP] It might actually take a lot more than that...

[TLOT] You could always do it to her...

[TLOT] Get her interested in the idea

[CP] - That would also probably take a bit of convincing

[TLOT] Why? If you're the one doing the work? 'Please let me love you with my tongue.' That's not hard to say, is it?

[TLOT] Just start in the front and work back - grins hugely-

[CP] - I'm pretty sure it's the ass part she'd have a bit of trouble with

[TLOT] You never know until you ask. And if you're gentle it can make a world of difference. I at least showed you that didn't I?

[CP] blushes a bit and mumbles an agreement-

[TLOT] Trust me on this one. Go softly, ask questions, respect her safe word, and lick whatever you can reach until your tongue gets tired.

[TLOT] Go for the throat too. Slow lapping and then give a suck or two before you bite and it'll feel so good.

[TLOT].... we have company...

[CP] Perks a bit-

-There's the sound of hooves and then diamond boots hitting the cobbles outisde. The door squeaks open and Steve steps out of the night and into the bar-

[TLOT] Hangs his head - time to pay the piper.

[Steve] I was looking for you. Where have you been all day?

[TLOT] I did something bad...

[CP] Tries to hide his smirk behind a mouthful of food-

[TLOT] Twists himself down into the form of an endermite and scuttles over to his husband.

[CP] mumbles to himself -Drama queen

[Steve] Picks him up in confusion and gets a flash of everything that happened between TLOT and CP.

[TLOT] Squeaks unhappily

[Steve] frowns. - I'm really dissapointed in you.

[TLOT] Mentally to Steve alone- I thought it would be good for him

[Steve] Answering in his head- You're probably right. But it's still....

[TLOT] Terrible, I know. I'm a nasty little trash bug and I'm so sorry.

[Steve] aloud - I'm going to punish you in private.

[TLOT] Promise?

[Steve] Is trying not to smile at his eagarness. - Yes. Whips and chains and I'm getting out the ghast sleeve for your cheating ass.

[TLOT] Wiggles in anticipation.

[Steve] And don't you dare enjoy it.

[CP] Mostly to himself -Ghast sleeve?

[Steve] Shakes TLOT a little - This little brine is too hot for me inside. I need a ghast skin condom or it's like sticking your cock in water that's slowly coming to a boil.

[CP] Scoffs - And yet condoms are meant to keep women from getting pregnant and to keep disease from spreading

[Steve] Well I'd say it's more like an oven mitt but that's neither here nor there. I'm going to give him a very rough dicking for doing that to you. He needs to keep his tongue to himself

[TLOT] Is sort of buzzing purring.

[Steve] Puts the bug on the table and TLOT slips under it the moment he lets go.

[Steve] And what the hell were you thinkign CP? We both have mates!

[Endrea] Goes to investigate TLOT-

[TLOT] Clops gainst the floor like a turtle to protect his many legs.

[CP] - Believe me when I say I wasn't exactly expecting it

[Steve] Goes over the memories he was given and fold his arms with a huff. - I'm very annoyed right now

[CP] - I can see that

[Steve] Sees the zombie with just a half inch or so in the bottom. - Is this alcohol? Fuck it, I don't care. - Downs it in one gulp and slaps the glass on the table.

[TLOT] The enderbrine scuttles back up the booth on the other side and crawls on Steve's shoulder.

[Steve] Asshole...

[TLOT] Sad chirp-

[CP] - Well I do believe that's your expertise

[Endrea] Retrieves her toy and chews it a bit more-

[Steve] Takes off his helm for a moment to scratch his hair - yeah it is.. Did Doc make the downstairs pool bigger? It's warm in here

[CP] Frowns a bit- No, they didn't

[TLOT] Bumps aganst Steve's neck - are you okay my lamb?

[Steve] yeah I'm fine... This isn't goign to happen again right?

[Steve] I know how passionate you are but you can just give advice, you don't have to demostrate everything yourself

[Steve] Damn I'm fucking hot. Just change back. I don't want you on me, you're warmer then a flaming netherrack . I promise I won't smack you

[Steve] Are you going to fess up Cp?

[CP] - Oh fuck no

[TLOT] Gets down and changes back. He's sitting int he next booth leaning over the divider.

[Steve] That's not wise CP.

[CP] - Don't fucking care, she's not finding out

[Steve] Um... CP your mate is a budding psychic. You either tell her or she finds out accidently from your thoughts.

[TLOT] Smacks his forhead- Fuck.... he's right

[TLOT] Nether she might find out from any of us the same way

[CP] - I've had enough experience with telepathics to know how to lock them out

[Steve] I can't block her out. Or anyone else

[TLOT] Me neither. I'm so used to havign loud open thoughts intentionally so people can hear me better, I'm not sure I can block her either

[TLOT and I feel super guilty and Steve is annoyed about it.

[CP] Scowls -I refuse to let her find out

[TLOT] Unless you can keep her away from both of us. which would make her realy upset, I don't think you have a choice.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[TLOT] Just tell her I seduced you. I'll take the blame

[CP] - There are plenty of things she doesn't need to know

[TLOT] Need to know or want to know is irrelevant. She's your mate and eventually your mind will be an open book to her.

[CP] Growls again-

[TLOT] Just confess and get ti over with.

[Lie] Stirs a bit down below-

[CP] - FUCK NO!

[TLOT] Besides, then you can talk about adding a few things to your sex life. Open a dialogue so to speak

[Steve] Honesty is the best policy CP. I would have been much angrier with TLOT if he would have hidden this from me. -Swats his husbands helm lightly to make it ring- 

[CP] Crouches slightly, his growling deepening-

[TLOT] Ow. What is it with everyone assaulting my hearing today?

[TLOT] I got her to free you from being a cat. Please stop acting like an animal Cp.

[CP] - I'm not fucking telling her anything!

[Lie] Wakes up a bit because of CP's yelling-

[Steve] CP please calm down.

[TLOT] I told you! Just tell her it was my fault! It's the truth!

[Lie] Wraps the blanket around herself and climbs the ladder up to the bar-

[CP] - Like I said, I'm not telling her shit about it!

[Steve] Eyes widen

[TLOT] His mouth shuts with a snap, he's staring behind Cp

[Lie] - CP, now what are you yelling about?

[CP] Tenses-

[TLOT] Stares intently at Cp- Mentally- Have I steered you wrong so far?

[CP] Shifts with unease-

[Lie] Spawns a water bucket to keep her bludgeoning headache at bay-

[Steve] touches CPs hand lightly. whispers- she'll forgive you I'm sure

[Lie] - CP? I'm standing here in nothing but a blanket and you haven't even looked at me, that's telling me that somethings wrong

[CP] Rubs the back of his head- It's nothing

[TLOT] Gives CP a sharp look.

[CP] Glares at TLOT-

[TLOT] Mentally - Tell her.

[CP] Refuses to say it out loud and kinda tells Lie mentally-

[Lie] Frowns- I saw something with you and TLOT in cat form and a lot of confused emotions...

[TLOT] Swings out of the booth and strides up to Lie -

[TLOT] He drops to one knee - I had a dalliance with your mate. I am deeply sorry and it won't happen again. Please forgive me.

[Lie] Dalliance?- Takes her a moment to figure out what TLOT is talking about- Oh, alright

[TLOT] Steve will deliver an appropriate punishment for me, but please don't be too hard on CP, it was my idea.

[Lie] - Fucking idiot...- Starts heading back to the crash room

[TLOT] Sits down hard on the floor. He really doesn't want her mad at him. -I'm sorry Lie...

[Lie] - I'm not mad at you TLOT, just really tired and a bit sore...

[TLOT] whew-

[Steve] very quietly to Cp- Told you so.

[CP] Small snarl-

[Steve] Shrinks a little-

[Endrea] Waddles over to CP, flops onto his feet, and falls asleep-

[TLOT] Slides closer to Lie and flops on the floor. He sends her a thought surrepticiously by touching her foot - Not trying to rub it in, but he'd probably really like it if you played with his ass as long as you're gentle with him and respect his safe word. He really got off on what I was doing. It was the reason actually. He has some hangups and that's why he gives me and Steve so much crap about being gay.

[Lie] Starts blushing really hard- I... I...

[TLOT] Don't react outwardly, he'll get pissed, Just talk in your head

[Lie] Mentally - TLOT I'm exhausted right now, I doubt I'll remember most of this tomorrow, plus... Well... I'm not exactly sure what to do in that area...

[TLOT] Lick, and press in a bit while fondling him. He'll come like a racehorse.

[TLOT] Just don't react horribly if he asks. Okay? he's pretty self-concious

[Lie] Tenses and blushes a bit harder-

[Lie] Her grip on the blanket isn't exactly the strongest at he moment-

[Endrea] Squeaky snores-

[TLOT] Go back to bed Lie. I have a gallows to go to...

[Steve] Stands proudly and taps his hip

[Lie] - Okay- Goes back down the ladder to go back to bed

[TLOT Gets to his feet and goes to Steve with a submissive posture

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Steve] Goodnight CP, - He turns on his heel and struts toward the exit.

[TLOT] Follows him, only turning back long enough to give Cp a saucy wink.

[CP] Says nothing and just looks down at the sleeping dragon at his feet-


	38. Does Letter, Lie's Tie

michaelgno1: eventually lands and walks into the bar

michaelgno1: sits down and drinks some milk

[CP] Senses somebody up above and heads up the ladder into the bar-

[CP] - Oh hey Michael

michaelgno1: "Hey CP sir. I feel new people on the server."

[CP] - Yeah, we got a new Steve and a new Brine

michaelgno1: "When did they come?"

[Endrea] Faint squeakings from the basement as she chews on her toy-

[CP] - Same reason most of us do, Doc invited them

[CP] - They got here a few days ago

michaelgno1: "No sign of Doe either... Must be really busy elsewhere."

[CP] - It's putting Doc in a bad mood

michaelgno1: "Really?"

[CP] - Bad enough that they turned fully brine and nearly melted a hole straight into the void

michaelgno1: "As long as that demon's away from me - wait Doc's a brine?"

[CP] - Yup, TLOT helped them the last bit of the way last night

michaelgno1: "Last i saw he had green eyes? I haven't came across a brine with visible eyes yet."

[CP] - Hir eyes are still a bit visible, they're not fully ready to change their eyes over

michaelgno1: "I mean TLOT is an exception. He can show them can't he?"

[CP] - Doc prefers to experiment on their own

michaelgno1: "Yeah i noticed... Uh..."

michaelgno1: "You got bigger? Your clothes look really tight."

[CP] Glances down at himself- Oh, no, Doc had to make me some clothes because my mate forgot mine back in the shrine...

[CP] Mutters to himself about being turned into a cat again-

[Doc] Comes up the ladder yawning. Hir coat is still unbuttoned to show the gray undershirt beneath. - CP? Oh, hi Michael.

[Hir eyes have a distinct glow, but the irises are still visible as very pale mint green circles]

[CP] Scoffs in amusement- Wow, you're actually up before Lie

michaelgno1: "Well... This is interesting."

[Doc] I heard people talking. I'm a curious creature sometimes. Heh.

michaelgno1: "So TLOT helped you too?"

[Endrea] More faint squeaking of the toy-

[Doc] Thankfully. He gave me quite a lot of code via a rather crude blood transfusion.

michaelgno1: "What happened to you???"

[Doc] But if I hadn't had the pieces ot match already it would have just gone through me like any other food.

[Doc] Pain... sorrow... a broken heart will turn a simple glitch into something else entirely.

[Doc] Doe is missing. Our children too... And I....

michaelgno1: "Doe's a god though right? Maybe something complicated came up."

[Doc] Doe knows I can't leave. So all I can do is wait and hope.

michaelgno1: "Besides I personally dislike that demon for what xe did to me and Lie."

[Doc] Tiny sparks crackle across hir fingertips. - Don't say... anything bad about Doe... I exploded one of GKs hearts last night for less.... just.. don't... I don't have control of this yet and I'm stil in a lot of emotional pain missing him.

[CP] Takes a subtle step back-

michaelgno1: raises a brow at the lightning  
"Well... Alright. So how are the others?"

[Doc] Breathes a sigh - I like them. They're busy and friendly. They have a great deal of hybrid creatures with them. It's quite interesting. They're building a village on the same island where the humans were

[Doc] Also know that TGoW's Steve is blind. But if he touches a brine, he can see as long as the physical touch is maintained.

michaelgno1: "Huh?"

michaelgno1: "These are the new guys?"

[Doc] Their mobs are different... intelligent as people and able to speak normally. Even the undead are a separate species that can breed, and interbreed. Two of their housemates are a zombie and creeper that are not only a couple but currently tending two hybrid eggs they created.

[CP] - The intelligence of their mobs sounds similar to mine

michaelgno1: "That's interesting to hear, intelligent mobs? That can speak?"

[Doc] But you don't need a code to understand them Cp, they speak common.

michaelgno1: "Most i've seen just wander aimlessly, stares at me then walks off, happens a lot."

[Lie] Finally wakes up due to all the squeaking-

[CP] - I understand that, although I like the fact that I can understand my mobs but the others can't unless I've given them the coding necessary

[Doc] Their home server is unusual too. TGoW is extrememly creative and likes to micromanage the biomes. Apparently it's chocked stem to stern with unique plants and animals. He has a sort fo core and chips bits off of it to give them life, so they're all his children in a way. It's quite staggering to imagine.

[CP] - He spent a fair amount of time with Lie yesterday helping her with her abilities

[Doc] TLOT could do something similar if he wanted, but he's afraid to make too much since it's what got his powers destroyed by Notch originally. It's okay though, he's content with bugs, birds, fish and new food items. He knows I like the server fairly vanilla.

[CP] - Lie actually managed to throw TLOT yesterday

[Doc] Really? How?

[Lie] Climbs up the ladder with Endrea on her shoulder, blanket still wrapped around her- CP, where are my clothes?

[CP] - He was helping her first, got caught up in some roots and ended up about twenty feet in the air

[CP] - In my inventory Lie

michaelgno1: "Lie did that? Geez..."

[CP] - She still can't really control her powers yet

[Doc] chuckles- Nice to see the big kitty is playing gently with his charges.

[Lie] - Are we talking about yesterday?

[Doc] Yes

michaelgno1: looks confusingly at them

[Lie] Smirks a bit as she puts Endrea on the ground- And yet I doubt CP's talked about what he did yesterday

[CP] Stiffens and turns on Lie- Don't you dare!

[Lie] - CP, I was not so tired last night as to forget that conversation

[Doc] If it's enough to get that reaction, I want to hear all about it Lie.

[Lie] grins while CP growls at her- He and TLOT did some stuff yesterday

[Doc] "Stuff"?

[Doc] Did he slap you around or something? Is that why you're embarassed?

[CP] Tp's behind Lie and slaps a hand over Lie's mouth- It's none of your business!

[Doc] points to self- Curious mutherfucker, remember?

[CP] Hisses at Doc-

[Doc] Tp Lie to DoctorF-

-It only moves her a few feet and she bumps into doc-

[Lie] Yelps a little-

[Doc] How about satisfying my and Michaels 'confusion'?

[CP] - Lie don't you dare!

[Lie] - How to put this... He and TLOT may have had a bit of fun behind my house while I was training with TGoW

[CP] Is pretty much ready to lunge at Lie-

[Doc] Wow.... Steve is gonna be pissed...

michaelgno1: *what's wrong CP? You look really embarrassed..."

[Lie] - Oh he certainly wasn't happy last night when TLOT told him

[CP] - I really would have preferred Lie not tell Doc of all people about that...

[Doc] well at least he was upfront with it. It's no good lying to someone you regualrly communicate with mentally.

[Endrea] Runs over to Michael and chirps- {Hi}

[Doc] Wait? Why? I love getting some ass. I'm not going to give you crap about it. The cheating is the offensive part for me.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] What? I didn't do anything! You got your ass played with, so what?

[CP] Is a rather bright red-

[Doc] TLOT is an expert at lovemaking. If you wanted to be taught the carnal arts he's the best. Trust me, I wished so many times when we first met that he was single. I'd be all over that.

michaelgno1: "Ok..."

[CP] - I WASN'T EXACTLY EXPECTING IT TO HAPPEN!

[Endrea] Runs and grabs her squeaky toy before bringing it over to Michael-

[Doc] Oh.... are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?

[CP] - No- devolves into grumbles

michaelgno1: notices Endrea  
"Aww hello! Speaking now are we?"

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[Doc] Did you... get off at least?

[CP] Tiny nod-

[Doc] Shrugs- Awesome! It's no big deal. Geeze Cp, I'm a doctor. Nothing is too personal for me.

[CP] Growls again-

[Lie] Steps over to him- And this is what happens when you take my clothes

michaelgno1: (I feel so tired right now...)

[Doc] You ever need any instructions, you come to me, okay? Any of you.

michaelgno1: "Okay thanks doc. Now to find something to do..."

[Lie] Yawns a little- Wow, yesterday must have really worn me out more than I thought initially

[CP] - You can go back downstairs and sleep some more if you want

[CP] - Michael, how about you go and find my fucking clothes?

[Lie] - No, once I'm up I'm up

[Doc] Hey Michael, I know it's showy, but wanna see something weird?

[Lie] - CP, give me my clothes, I'm not walking around all day covered in nothing but a blanket!

[Doc] can I make you something?

[Doc] Practicing won't hurt me any

[Lie] - If you wanted to Doc

[CP] - Please don't, I prefer her naked and in bed

[Doc] what should I use? Do you have any blocks on you?

[Doc] That's sexist and annoying CP

[Lie] - Um, lemme look

[Doc] I like my men tied up and naked but I usually keep it to myself.

[Lie] Goes through her inventory and it's mostly plant stuff and a few iron bars- No, not really...

[Doc] I'll use my creative, any color preference?

[Lie] anything other than pink please

[CP] Grumbles- I remember...

[Doc] Got it. - Fiddles around and produces a cube of netherbrick. Before placing it on the bar. Xe scrabbles around it sliding off a section like a cut peice of bread. And reshaping it on the bar by pushing the pixels around like a pile of beads. Xe chips up a pair of capris the same color as the bricks. And passes them to Lie. 

[Lie] - Thanks, pulls them on under the blanket

[Endrea] Is rolling around with her toy and accidentally kicks it towards Doc-

[Doc] Now for the shirt... -Pulls up a bit of endstone and hits it a little too hard. The block slides down the bar like a melting ice cube, trailing bits. Sam gives hir a hard look.

[Doc] Scoots the toy away with a boot. -I'm not going to touch it while I'm doing this. I don't want to destroy it accidentally.

[CP] - I wonder how many more of her teeth have come in

[Doc] Pushes and pulls on the pixel clump, getting a bit frustrated with the slippery bits. - Oh Gods I hope I can do this in midair once I get the hang of it. What a mess!

[Doc] Xe gets the shape right finally and accidently pokes a fingerhole in the bottom edge. - Dammit! Wait... I got it. Put it on anyway. -It's a large flowy shirt in endstone colors.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc -manages to get the shirt on under the blanket and then discards the blanket

[Doc] Now let me mess with it for a sec..

[Lie] – Alright

[Doc] Walks around Lie in a circle poking holes along the hem to give it a lacy edge at the bottom. - That's better. Happy accidents.

[Lie] - I suppose so

[Endrea] Chirps and pounces on her toy-

[Doc] It's kinda long, you could belt it with the scarf Steve gave you too.

[Lie] - You're right, I could

[Lie] - And the sleeves hide the collar too

[Doc] Oh! I have a great idea. I wonder if.... I need a dark wood block - digs in creative

[Doc] Should I change the color of the collar Lie? I probably can

[Lie] Shakes head- Nah, the pink goes with CP's hair color

[CP] - Shut up!

[Doc] Awwwww

[Doc] Mouths - tell her she looks nice you pinhead

[CP] Huffs a bit-

[Doc] There it is, - drops a half slab of dark oak.

[Doc] Sits down and takes off hir boots. - Now since I messed up the floor last night I wonder if i can channel this through my feet intentionally?

[CP] Is ready to grab Lie incase whatever Doc does spreads-

[Doc] Puts hir feet on the block and concentrates. The pixels slide away like mud and hir feet sink into the wood as the pixels squish up around them- annd stop.

[Doc] Now i'll just kind of carve it away... - uses hir hands to push the excess away from hir feet, leaving a sort of low clog on each. - There! Thankfully you and me are about the same size Lie.

[Lie] - You certainly do seem to be enjoying these new powers Doc

[Doc] The bits everywhere are despawning and most of the wood pixels on the floor are already gone. Xe slips the shoes off with a soft pop and offers them to Lie.

[Lie] Tries them on and they're a tad to big-

[Doc] It's not that different from my pixelbind, it's just I can work with more then one pixel at a time. It's a lot easier to scoot them into a shape and they just lock on their own

[Lie] - A little big, but not very noticeable

[Doc] Too big is better then too small. -Xe wheel clicks on the pool table surface and slices the sheet of wool into two small squares. - You probably need a pad insert anyway. Stick these in there.

[Lie] – Thanks

[Doc] Is giddier then anyone has seen hir in a while. - I love having new ways to fix things. I still feel bad about hurting GK though, even though he was being a drunk asshole...

[Lie] - I'm fairly certain Hera can figure out a way to handle that

[Doc] I'm not sure what you mean? They aren't a couple. He's more likely to collapase dramatcially on Sweet Alex's doorstep if he wants to be fussed over.

[Lie] - Oh, I'm not talking about being fussed over

[Doc] Then what do you mean?

[Lie] - Knocking a bit of sense into him

[Doc] Maybe. He doesn't talk to her as much as you think. He doesn't like being wet.

[Lie] - Even better

[CP] - Your being snippy again Lie

[Doc] I over-reacted Lie. I'm not going to blame it on anyone else...

[Lie] - If you say so, I need to talk to Hera anyways about what sort of plants she wants in the water

[CP] - Think we should just dump Endrea off with GK?

[Doc] I'm not sure if I want to talk to GK right now. He may still be mad at me...

[CP] - Would you like me to talk to him for you?

[Doc] I don't feel like I should avoid him, but I might hang back a bit if you don't mind.

[Doc] He's probably in the libiary anyway

[CP] Shrugs-

[Lie] - Come on, let's go! I wanna see how easily I can make these things now that I've gotten some pointers from TGoW!

[Doc] I'll just wait out here...

-GK is snoozing on the floor of the floor of the burning onion-

[CP] - Then you can watch the baby until I figure out where he is

[CP] tp's to the upper floor of the library-

[GK] Hears the TP and looks around.

[GK] If you're an Enderman fuck off, I'm not in the mood

[CP] Leans on the railing- Oi, GK, you up for some baby sitting?

[GK] Pffft. I guess. I'll have to take her someplace so she doesn't eat the books.

[CP] - That's fine, she's got her toy as well so she shouldn't chew on you as much

[CP] - I'll go get her

[GK] Oh rapture. Where is the little squirt?

[CP] - In the bar, I'll be right back with her- tp's back into the bar, picking up Endrea and taking her back to the library with her toy

[Endrea] Squeaks and rolls onto the floor with her toy- {Hi}

[GK] Okay, we'll go play. Come on kiddo.

[GK] Hi yourself,- gives her a gentle but with his chin

[Endrea] Squeaks happily while chewing on her toy-

[CP] tp's back to the bar

[CP] - Alright, that's taken care of.

[Lie] - Come on Doc, come with us to the bay, maybe you could see how your new abilities affect water while we're there?

[Doc] I'm not sure that will work.... they make things liquid. Water is already loose pixels.

[CP] - Maybe practice making things solid?

[Doc] Solid water.... so ice.... I'm not sure- is imagining water turning into slime. - eugh.

[Lie] - If nothing else you can help me experiment with the plants

[Doc] But i don't have anything to do right now, so I'll go with you

[CP] Starts heading for the door- Then lets go

[Doc] Follows-

-It doesn't take the group long to reach the small grouping of houses right before the bay-

[Herabrine] Is sitting in the shallows playing with a couple of fish, they're nibbling her fingers.

[Lie] – Hera!

[Hera] Oh hey Lie, Cp, and Doc... are you having a bad day?

[Doc] Everyone keeps asking me that..

[Lie] - Because of your eyes Doc, they used to only glow when you were mad

[Doc] True, but I still have pupils. For now. And it's daytime, I didn't think it was that noticeable.

[Hera] It's okay, I know you're doing your own thing.

[CP] Decides to float out over the water-

[Hera] flicks a few drops on him – showoff

[Lie] - Anyways Hera, do you want me to work on making some more plants for the bay?

[CP] - What? Just because I can fly?

[Hera] Please. The lobsters and crabs could use some hidey holes.

[Hera] Maybe... I can do it too, I think you just like being taller then everyone else. 

[Lie] - Alright- Slips her shoes off and steps into the water

[CP] - Well the view certainly is better from up here

[Doc] It's a nice day - is idly drawing in the sand

[Lie] Shivers a bit from the cold water but does begin concentrating

[Hera] I planted that little corral thing. It's growing nicely.

[Hera] Go on Lie, make it green...

[Lie] From beneath her little tendrils of grass are rising with the blades growing much wider as it grows taller-

[Lie] Bright green seaweed now sways in the shallows currents-

[Hera] Your green thumb is impressive Lie. I think you're really growing into something amazing. -runs her hands softly through the undulating leaves

[Lie] - Thanks, I had a few really helpful lessons yesterday from TGoW

[Hera] Ah the new arrivals. I haven't met them yet. We're getting quite a collection. Did they bring another Alex too?

[Lie] I can try making some kelp in the deeper waters too if you wanted?

[Doc] No, pretty suprising since they brought a ton of hybrid creatures.

[Hera] Please. Go wild. My house has no curtains. Some plants would be very welcome.

[Lie] Nods and begins concentrating a bit harder, her hair glowing a bit brighter from the effort she's putting in-

[Doc] Starts dissolving a sand block and trying to make a little mound with the bits. - Darn it, I guess i have to stick with flat things for now.

[Lie] Theres a slight rumble as the massive stalks of a kelp forest spring up in the deeper waters of the bay. The kelp ranging from dark green to brown-

[CP] Notices something glinting in the kelp and swoops down to pick it up-

[Doc] Turns on hir side to see it better. -That's pretty Lie.

[Hera] YEAH. I LOVE IT!

[Lie] – Thanks!

[CP] Picks a bottle out of the water and can hear something rattling inside-

[CP] Can barely make out Doc's name written on the cork of the bottle- Hey Doc, did you lose one of your bottles?

[Doc] I don't think so. I hardly ever come over this way. No offense Hera. You're usually easy to find without checking your house.

[Doc] Sweeps the sand pixels into the water.

[CP] Tosses the bottle towards Doc- Well this has your name on it

[Doc] Holds it gently - I seriously hope this isn't some mean joke

[Doc] Gingerly twists the cork out.

[Hera] leans forward to look. - Is there anythign in it?

-Inside is a letter written on thick paper with very familiar (At least to Doc) hand writing: My dearest Doc, I'm sorry my work is taking longer than expected, but please don't worry. The kids and I are fine. Just like the other letter I left for you I'm still not at liberty to tell you what the problem is, but it's taking much longer than expected to solve it. The kids miss their Docle and I miss my love so very much. Please stay safe, yours forever, Doe-

[Doc] Holds the letter in shaking hands, hir throat fills, and xe lets out a tiny cry.

[Hera] what the hell.

[Lie] - Doc? Are you alright?

[Doc] Sits back against the dirt holding the letter to hir chest, Hir eyes spill over with tears.

[Doc] They're safe...

[Lie] Doesn't take long to realize what Doc is talking about- Oh Doc

[CP] Is confused-

-There's a rumble in the ground and turf rises up like a wave in ripples, the grass blocks upward and then fall in a circle around the bay. Sending a current of water inward to splash upward at the center.

[Lie] Stumbles a little as the wave passes under her-

[Doc] Scrambles to hir feet, the turf is moving under hir boots as if the ground itself was somethign that could ripple like water.

[Doc] He's safe...

[CP] Swoops down and picks Lie up, concerned that the ground may loosen enough to trap her-

[CP] - Hey Doc, think you could calm the ground a little?

[Hera] Throws off her fin and scrambles out of the water - Calm down dammit you're rockign the whole seed!

[Doc] I'm sorry I can't...! - Runs blindly down the road. - TLOT!

[CP] - Well this should be interesting, should we follow?

[TLOT] Has already heard felt the commotion and is rushing past the spawn in little hops.

[TLOT] Nearly slams into Doc who is racing headlong towards the house. - 

[Doc] - TLOT I need you! Check me! It's moving with my hearts!

[TLOT] Fuck, come here! -Opens his arms and xe leaps into them to remove hir contact with the ground.

-The impact knocks them both down and Doc's hand that's clutching the letter slams into the ground. The turf rolls away in a spiral that rises and falls in a twisting loop and then hangs there dripping grass and smashed flowers. -

[TLOT] You're okay, you're just too excited. Just breathe, look at my face and breathe!

[Doc] Is gasping, still crying and frightened from losing control.

[CP] Flies over with Lie, he is genuinely curious-

[TLOT] what happened? Are you okay?

[Doc] I got a letter... they're safe... my beloved... - starts to cry again- my Doe... my babies...

[TLOT] Oh Doc... I'm so happy. I know how worried you're been. -Hugs hir close- Just be careful okay?

[CP] - Oi, is it safe to touch the ground now?

[TLOT] Looks back at the huge tube of turf - wow... that's really odd.

[TLOT] It should be okay now.

[CP] Lands and lets Lie down-

[Lie] - Doc, may I see the letter?

[TLOT] I know it happened under bad circumstances. But you're going to be powerful... Doe is going to come home to a pixely goddess....

[Doc] It doesn't matter... No experiment is better then being loved.

[Doc] Is very reluctant to part with it for even a moment but hands it over anyway.

[TLOT] Lifts Doc up easily and sets hir on hir feet.

[Doc] Xe stays very still, but there's no movement under hir this time.

[Lie] Looks the letter over- Hey Doc, it sounds like there might be another letter

[Doc] I saw, but I don't know where it would be.

[TLOT] Shrugs - the post office?

[Doc] Does anyone actually use those boxes?

[Lie] - I wouldn't be so sure, why leave a letter there when your loved one is right next to you?

[Doc] why throw it in the bay? I'm confused.

[Lie] - I think it may have just been a means of transport Doc

[Doc] I don't care. At least I got one of them. I've been so worried..

[TLOT] where do you think the other would be Lie?

[Lie] - Uh, well if it were me someplace visible that Doc would be able to see it almost immediately, but obviously that didn't happen...

[CP] - What if it slipped between something? Like a chest and a wall?

[Doc] I do own a cat... Herobrine will play with anything that isn't nailed down

[TLOT] Then we check your room. That's the most obvious place

[Doc] Is already heading for the house.

[TLOT] wait for me!

[CP] - Well than I think we have a good guess of what you'll be doing for the next few hours

[Lie] - Come on CP. lets help

[TLOT] Shouts back, -Xe only has four chests in hir room. Don't be an ass

[CP] - I don't pay that much attention when I'm down there!

[Doc] stops for a moment to give hir cat a suspicious stare, before feeling around under and behind the bed

[Lie] Starts peering around the edges of chests-

[Doc] Picks up the flowerpots and checks around hir desk.

[Doc] Ducks down in the crawlspace and hunts around before coming back up.

[Lie] Spots something peeking out from behind a chest- Hey Doc, I think I may have found something

[TLOT] Walks into the room and starts poking around.

[Doc] Really? Can you reach it?

[Lie] - I don't know, my hand may even be a bit too big to reach it...

[CP] Leans against the wall of the room-

[Doc] we're all a bit chunky in the fist department...

[TLOT] I'm bigger then you are. Even an endermite is just as wide as a human hand.

[Doc] That trunk is full too, I wouldn't try moving it

[Lie] - What could be narrow enough to reach it though?

[TLOT] A hoe?

[Doc] A stick with something sticky on the end?

[CP] - Hey, if the cat got it down there then maybe the cat should get it out- Laughs a little

[TLOT] i could break the floor...

[Doc] Don't do that. This place is an anthill, I can't remember whats on the other side of that wall, it might fall in lava downstairs

[Doc] Looks at Herobrine who's calmly washing his white paws. - Little ass.... You have no idea how much pain I've been in...

[Lie] - Actually, using a cat may not be a bad idea...- Looks over at CP

[CP] - No, I just got out of that form, I'm not going back into it

[TLOT] Gives Lie a questioning look. - mentally- don't torment him too much. He's been relatively good today.

[Doc] Please CP?

[Lie] Goes over to CP and whispers something into his ear, CP's expression changes to one of intrigue-

[CP] - Fine, but only for a minute.

[Doc] Thank you.

[Lie] - Flicks the collar onto CP and he changes back into a small red cat, he jumps up onto the chest and reaches down with his paw, his claws eventually managing to snag the item and drag it up onto the chest, it's the other letter

[Doc] Gathers Cps clothes, and reaches out for the page.

[TLOT] Just stay calm okay, whatever it says.

[Doc] Starts to read-

-Doc, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly but a large problem has arisen that the kids and I need to take care of. I'm not allowed to divulge the details, but I'll try to be home as soon as I can. Love you lots, Doe, Joy, Effe, and Mig-

[Doc] Sits down heavily on the bed. - I never honestly thought that he'd leave me. It just hurt because I didn't know. I'm still sad that he's not here. But I know they'll come home when they can, it was just the wondering that was killing me slowly... I...

[TLOT] It's okay... I know how it is to be without your mate. And it's multiplied now. How are your hearts?

[Doc] Tight... but it's just stress. -is still crying a little- I feel a lot stronger actually.

[CP] Runs over to Lie who picks him up, gently petting him-

[Doc] Shakes hir head, - thank you CP. That was selfless of you. I know you hate being a cat.

[CP] - Still kinda need my clothes back...

[TLOT] He wants his clothes Doc

[Doc] I took them for a specific reason. Give me a sec.

[Doc] Pulls out the pants and edges them with black wool from hir trunk, adding the matching black pixels into the seams with a normal pixelbind.

[Doc] Does the same to the shirt, tearing up a lilly pad that was in an item frame on the wall to get the peices. 

[Doc] Lays the clothes back out on the bed. - They should fit you much better now.

[CP] - Great, now I just need a place to change into them...

[TLOT] Mentally to Lie- So did you offer to play with his butt?

[Doc] Go down the ladder by my desk int he corner, there's a small space.

[Lie] blushes and shakes her head- Nope, nada, no

[CP] - Jumps out of Lie's arms, grabs the clothes and heads for where Doc mentioned to change

[TLOT] Why not? I mean that would have worked probably.

[Lie] - I offered something else I know he likes, has to do with his like of being in control

[TLOT] Ah a little pet play... literally.

[CP] Gives small yowls until Lie comes over and removes the collar for him-

[Lie] - Uh, actually more like bondage...

[Doc] CP you are the king of cute noises.

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[TLOT] Smiles like a grinch but remains in silent communication with her - Do tell..

[Lie] Blushes a bit harder- Uh...

[Doc] Yeah, you're probably right. Doe makes cute noises too.

[CP] Scowls as he pulls on the pants which fit much better now-

[TLOT] Are you going to try that rope trick I used on CP?

[Lie] - I'm still not sure how to do that...

[TLOT] It's pretty easy. I could put it on you without touching you if you want.

[Doc] Is waiting by the hole for CP to come up.

[Lie] - Uh... I... I guess...

[TLOT] Tell me when.

[CP] Climbs up, skipping rungs as he climbs- technically a clothing item

[Lie] - I see

[Doc] No. I want a hug back. You standing there like a stick is mean when I'm being open with you

[CP] - I don't do hugs...

[TLOT] Now I just click it on you like I'm attaching a leash- The skinny black rope appears over Lie, lacing around her neck and between her breasts and carrage below, tracing the tiny crack of her butt and finding itself snugly at the back of her throat before lacing down like a spiderweb to cage her torso like a swimsuit made of ropes. - when you're done just unequip it like a chestplate. As long as you don't throw it down, you shouldn't need to redo the knots.

[Doc] Please... it won't kill you.

[Lie] Shifts some, feeling the rope move with her- Oh, that feels...

[CP] Gives TLOT a "help me" look

[TLOT] -ignores him for the moment- I know, Steve's a strong bastard. I can't tie him up, but I can tie him to himself and it's just as good

[Doc] Squeezes him a little harder.

[Lie] - I know that I can be tied up, CP's proven that before

[TLOT] Ah, but this is nicer, try bending over, sloowly.

[CP] Pat's the top of Doc's head hesitantly

[Doc] Makes a small needy noise.

[Lie] Bends over as if to adjust her shoe, a shiver running through her body as she does so-

[TLOT] Now try putting you arms above your head.

[Lie] straightens up and stretches her body tensing for two different reasons-

[Doc] Slumps a little. -Fine, I'll let go... meanie...

[Doc] Friends can give affection too you know?

[CP] tp's closer to Lie in case Doc decides to change their mind-

[Doc] Shrugs at TLOT- still a pill...

[Doc] Lie, you look a bit tense.

[Lie] - Uh, I'm fine, really

[TLOT] She asked to see my rope trick.

[Doc] OH! Haha, that's a good one. I think CP will like it too

[Lie] Somehow manages to blush a bit harder-

[CP] - Rope trick?

[TLOT] Remember that tie I did on you the last time you collared Lie?

[CP] Stiffens before giving out a small growl-

[TLOT] shes wearing it.

[CP] Expression changes back to intrigue as he moves closer- Is that so?

[Lie] Small flustered sound-

[TLOT] It's pretty stimulating if you're into that kind of thing. And probably more versatile then what you were planning

[CP] is entering predator mode as he slips a hand under her shirt and tugs on the rope-

[Lie] Gasps as she's pulled back towards CP-

[TLOT] The really funny thing is that you can wear it under your clothes and no one is any the wiser.

[Doc] Makes slightly embarrassed cough

[CP] - I can see that -Has many ideas running through his head

[Lie] Looks up at Doc-

[Doc] Hmm?

[Doc] Is just a tiny bit pink-

[Lie] Takes a steadying breath- CP, not here

[CP] - Hmmm, I suppose you're right about that

[Doc] Is glad the attention is off hir - yes please, at least go down to the lab or use the spare room on the third floor

[TLOT] Stay out of my room too. I'll take pictures if you don't. Haha

[CP] - Teleporting back to our place isn't a problem doc

[CP] Takes a hold of Lie and teleports back to her place-

[Doc] So glad she didn't ask me. I need to keep my heart off my sleeve sometimes.

[TLOT] Snorts - you're as much a pleasure junkie as I am. I'm sure she'll guess on her own. You and your high buttoned collar....

[Doc] Takes a deep breath - I'm not going to let anyone annoy me right now. I have my answer, and my hearts are at peace.

[TLOT] I'm not going to aggravate you, I am going to hug you though since CP wouldn't give you the satisfation. - squeezes hir hard enough to wring out a little squeak before letting go- I'm glad your family is safe.

[Doc] Me too.... TLOT... can i ask you something?

[TLOT] Anything.

[Doc] Have you ever seen or heard of anyone with powers like mine?

[TLOT] ...You know I haven't traveled like you have Doc. But for the record, no. But, I'd also never seen or heard of anyone like Doe before either. How many brines get the chance to fall in love with a god?

[TLOT] He's as unique as you are. And I think the results of your experiment are goign to be quite interesting.

[Doc] You mean dangerous..

[TLOT] grins- same thing


	39. Aries Griefing, BEN, The Native Brines

-The next morning-

[Doc] Knocks gingerly on Lie's door-

-There's grumbling from inside as CP gets up since Lie's still asleep. He's only got his pants on as he opens the door-

[CP] - What the fuck is it now?

[Doc] Geeze. I was hoping you'd be in a better mood. It's not that early.

[CP] - Considering how little I sleep I prefer it not to be interrupted...

[Doc] Sorry. Should I come back later?

[CP] - Nah, I'm already up anyways now- Steps aside to let Doc into the house

-Some of the furniture shows signs of being chewed on by Endrea-

[Doc] Thank you. I have an issue I've been meaning to discuss with you for a while. I need your help.

[CP] Raises a brow- What the fuck for?

[Doc] Because you can do something very special that I can't. You can be real.

[CP] Starts digging around Lie's food chest- You need me to get you something from the real world?

[Doc] Sits on the window frame of the bridge-

[Doc] Yeah... Cp... how much do you know about me? Did you try to look for me online before you came here or anything?

[CP] - Nope, only thing I searched for online were more victims... Or people who were getting to close to the truth about creepy pastas and needed to be eliminated

[Lie] Is starting to wake up having noticed that the beds heat source is gone-

[Lie] Sleepily stumbles onto the bridge wearing CP's shirt since it was the closest thing-

[Doc] Basically I do have an identity outside of here. I built it on the birth certificate of a baby that died at birth a long time ago.

[Doc] Everything else has been carefully crafted around it to make it look like I'm a really person.

[CP] - I know Offender's had to do things like that before in order to run his clubs

[Doc] There's a very special reason you guys are safe here. I actually have a job of sorts. I make patterns and people pay for digital downloads

[Doc] Everytime I invite someone to the server I make them an email address and gift them a copy of the game. That's why I can tp to people, when you're here; you're all players with fake names.

[CP] - Guess that made it easier for Lie and I since we both already had those

[Doc] No one can be removed unless you 'violate the community guidelines' which is impossible since it's a private server. And yes, you both saved me a few bucks. Thank you for that.

[CP] - Actually, is that how you found us? -Hands Lie an apple as she gets closer

[Lie] Starts munchin on the apple-

[Doc] The others don't know. Actually yes. I found Lie, a human being in a digital game stands out in a very odd way.

[Doc] The computer housing this entire thing is in a safe location and the hosting space is paid for legitimately every month. It's not much money and I do have pleanty of savings accrued since I started using devious ways to make money with computers a long time ago. I've got a crude AI attachted to one of those sites where you get paid to answer questions too. And I always keep it belowe where I'd need to pay taxes.

[CP] - You know I could probably just hack a bank for you and get you set for life.

[Doc] I... don't want to do anythign actually illegal. We'd be screwed if the hardware was siezed by the feds or something.

[Doc] I'm good anyway. I have money. I'm pretty old remember? Theres only one problem, I have a PO Box and no way to empty it. I'm sure it's full of junk mail, but there should be quite a few packages too. I bought some things in the hopes that I'd find someone who could fetch them for me.

[Doc] It's a daylight errand shouldn't take more then ten minutes at best. I can give you the combo for the lock too. Cp... will you help me?

[CP] Frowns a bit- I dunno, even though it wouldn't be likely I could still run into an old housemate there...

[Doc] I can't think what I could even offer you for your cooperation. I admit it was presumtious. But I have to throw away the junk anyway, I've had it for years.

[CP] - How about you destroy that damn collar- Points at Lie's wrist

[Doc] frowns- I gave it to Lie. It's not my place to do that. It belongs to her.

[CP] - But your the one that fucking made it! We both know she can't destroy it.

[Doc] But... it was a gift! I can't just give someone something and then destroy it on a whim! That's incredibly rude! I'd be livid if someone did that to me!

[CP] Groans while Lie tries to hide a small smirk-

[Doc] Come on.. somethign else please. Something i actually have the right to give or do

[CP] - How the fuck should I know? I'm not exactly needing anything at the moment

[Doc] Slumps in defeat -

[Doc] I guess asking you as a friend isn't good enough either?

[Doc] I could buy you something, but obviously you can do that on your own too

[CP] Stiffens a bit before sighing- Fiiiiiiine, but I need to get a few things first... Like my shirt...

[Doc] wonders if Lie fell asleep in her harness-

[Lie] - Just let me grab my other clothes first CP

[CP] Grins a bit- Or you could just take it off here- Knows full well she fell asleep in the harness

[Doc] Wait? You'll do it! Thank you!

[Lie] - No.- Heads back into her room and shuts the door behind her

[Doc] grump grump grump - it's not like it's anything either of us heavn't seen before, right?

[CP] - Yeah, figure I at least own you for that spar... -Rubs back of head

[CP] - It's almost cute how easily she gets flustered though

[doc] It means a lot to me, seriously. - pulls out a sheet of paper and writes the address and the po box and combination for the lock - haha yeah. Some people are just really self-concious. Nudity is okay as long as it's warm enough right?

[Doc] Take a big old Santa sack, cause it's a big one. I'll sort the junk mail, just take everythign and ask at the counter if theres anythign set aside that wouldn't fit.

[CP] – Alright

[Lie] Tosses CP's shirt at him as she exits the bedroom dressed in the clothes Doc gave her yesterday

[CP] Pulls the shirt on before spawning in the sun glasses Slender had specially made for him to hide his eyes-

[CP] - Haven't had to use these in awhile

[Doc] You look cool. Just an average hot guy running an errand. Nothing weird to see here.

[CP] Looks at the address in his hand before flicking his wrist. There's a strange staticky sound as the code of the game is revealed. CP waits for the edges to settle into a more solid state before slipping through and closing the entrance behind him-

[Lie] - Oh, so that's what it looks like

[Doc] That... also cool.

[Doc] Shit.. should I wait here Lie? Or just go home?

[Lie] - I have no idea. I don't know where he'll come back through

Without much warning a puff of purple end dust and a ping sound in the air, appeared a tall teal and gray enderman stumbling around. His spines flared up when he tumbled to the ground.

[Lie] - I should probably go find GK and get Endrea back though

[Lie] - HOLY SHIT!

[Doc] Whoah! Don't look!

[Doc] Tries to hustle Lie into her room.

Aries looked up and shook his head dizzily. "Uuf?! Huh?! Who's house is this??"  
He stood tall and his quills rose in curiosity where everyone went.   
"..... Um.... HEEELLLOOOO!!!!??" he called throughout the house.

[Lie] - Um... Hello?

Aries looked over towards her voice and followed. Catching sight of her. " oh hi!!! " he chimed. Sorry for intruding miss! I didn't break anything did I?"

[Lie] - No, just surprised us is all

"I'm sorry..." Aries eyes were green and cool blue. He smiled and lowered to her level. " you're pretty. "

[Lie] - Why thank you, my name is Lie, what's yours?

"I'm Aries! " he smiled, his quills wiggled with excitement. He looked at her all over. " are you like uncle Brine? "

[Lie] - You mean TGoW? Yes, I am like him. And that's a very nice name Aries, the name of a god

Aries: "Daddy says he named me that because he saw a hatred between men and enders, and he hoped that me being born could show that there was no need to wage war between us, that we can live in harmony.

[Lie] - Aries is a very strong god, he controls the tides of war

Aries: "Yep, he named me Aries to prevent the eruption of war."

[Lie] - That's very sweet. My full name is just a bunch of syllables that I threw together because it sounded nice

Aries: ".... You can give yourself your own name???" He cocked his head. " you must be very smart when you're born!"

[Lie] - Uh, not like that, see, I'm not from this world. I suppose you could view it as a different dimension where Minecraft is a game. CP is the one who dragged me in. My full name is my handle, the name I prefer

Aries stared at her blankly. His quills were low. " ..... Yea, you're definitely like Uncle Herobrine! Always talking about sciencey stuff that Me and daddy don't get... But oh well! "

[Lie] Laughs- I suppose so. Would you like to walk with me? I need to retrieve Endrea.

" OK! " Aries chimed excitedly.

[Lie] - Good, we need to keep our eyes peeled for a large red dragon

Aries squealed in sheer excitement!!!! " is it smaug?!?!! " he jittered around like a hyper child. " daddy was telling my the story of hobbit and ring Lords!!!! And I'm loving it!!! "

[Lie] - No, it's another brine who can take the form of a dragon, he's currently baby sitting Endrea

"Awww.... " his quills drooped in disappointment

[Lie] Opens the door and holds it for Aries- Watch your step, these stairs are a little steep

[Lie] - Oh don't be disappointed, you'll get to meet a baby Ender dragon

Aries seemed excited again. " OK! I'd like that "

[Lie] Nods before leading he enderman outside where they spend a bit of time searching until they spot the red Nether dragon. Lie motions for Aries to stay where he is while she approaches GK. She speaks to the large red dragon before returning to Aries with a small black and squeaking object in her arms.- Aries? This is Endrea

[Endrea] Has almost completely chewed through her toy-

Aries wiggled his quills and gushed.  
"HI! aw, you look like our little ender dragon.."

[Endrea] Squeaks and looks up at Aries- {Hi}

Aries happily nuzzled her and licked her nose playfully

[Endrea] Happily trills and nips Aries nose-

aries nipped back and giggled.

[Endrea] forgets about her toy and tries to jump out of Lie's arms to play with Aries-

[Lie] - Whoa, easy there Endrea, let me put you down

[Endrea] Squirms impatiently until Lie puts her on the ground-

aries excitedly got on his fours and jumped around like a playfull puppy

[Endrea] Squeaks happily and runs around Aries, forgetting about her toy-

[Lie] Giggles a bit- She really seems to like you

[Endrea] Chirps and tries to grab Aries quills-

aries lets her and wiggles them when she has them in her mouth to surprise her.

[Endrea] Squeaks in surprise, letting it go from the surprise and rolling onto her back-

[Lie] - You seem to have some experience with babies Aries

Aries: "i have a little brother, and i always played with him"

[Lie] - Ah, that would explain it

[Endrea] Wiggles on her back-

Aries loomed over endrea and nibbled at her belly and blurbled

[Endrea] Hi pitched trill as she squirms-

aries jumps away and runs in circles, tempting her to chase him

[Endrea] Immediately takes off after Aries with chirps and squeaks-

Aries flares his quills making the tips change from their normal gray to silver, to gold and back, trying to excite her more  
Aries dashed off and clicked for her

[Lie] Picks up Endrea's discarded toy and examines the damage-

[Endrea] Is very focused on chasing Aries-

Aries smiled and knelt his front, and playfully overeacted when she pounced him, flailing his arms and legs 

[Lie] Laughs as she watches the two play-

[Endrea] Tries to nom Aries chest-

aries teleports out from under her and reappears behind her. hepushes her rear, making her do a gentle summersault forward, exciteing her more as he bounced up and down for her to play more

[Endrea] Squeaks as she rolls before turning around and running at Aries again-

Aries jumps over her, over and over again, and would occaionally allow her to pounce him and chew on his quills.  
This silliness caries on for as long as endrea can handle.

[Endrea] Suddenly flops as she gets more tired-

Aries pants softly, but he comes over and with his mouth, picks her up at the base of her neck. he lifts her up and looks at Lie waiting to follow her back to her home.

[Lie] - Well, she's out of it for now, but she'll be running around again in about an hour. Aries, do you know where your home is?

Aries' quills perked up and he nodded. his Spines along his back rose and lowered, and he motioned for her to get on his back

[Lie] - Are you sure?

Aries seems to smile and nods slightly.

[Lie] - Alright- She gently climbs onto Aries back

Aries makes ready to bound off, but not before he knows that Lie is secure on him. he Lept off and his a rather fast speed bulleted through the plains

[Lie] Can feel the rope harness doing interesting things as Aries moves-  
the ridges on Aries back that concealed his spines caught her rope slightly and would occasionally tug and pull on it

[Lie] Is trying her hardest not to make any noise-

Aries kept a fullspeed pace for about five minutes and the house came into immediate view. he excitedly jumped and leapt harder

[Lie] Small yelp-

[Endrea] Squeaks and has her wings spread-

Aries quills rose and he stopped about 10 meters out from the house. he looked to her and lowered the tired endrea into the soft grass.   
"are you ok?"

[Lie] Is more than a bit flustered- I'll... I'll be fine- Slips off of Aries' back

Aries grabbed her shoulders and looked all over her, concerned.   
"did i make you sick??"

[Lie] - No no! Not at all Aries, really, I'm fine

"hm?" he noticed a rope on her shoulder. he lowered and with his mouth gave it a pull.

[Lie] Yelps and stiffens- Ar-Aries!

aries was startled and jolted back . he wrapped his arms around her in an apologetic manner. "OH GOODNESS! DID I DO A NONO!?!"

[Lie] - Uh, just a bit, but it's not a big nono- Slips the rope back under the cloth of her shirt

[Endrea] Squeaks and rolls onto her back-

aries looked at her tuck the rope away, and unfortunately for lie, his curiosity got the better of him.  
he pulled down both sleeves with his fingers and saw more rope. he went for the middle one across her upper back and gave it a tug.

[Lie] - GAH! Aries stop please!

aries perked and looked at her, still with the rope in his mouth. "what is this?" he was slightly muffled

[Lie] - Uh, it's nothing really, just please don't tug on it...

"what is it though?" Aries mewed, lifting up her shirt naively.

[Lie] - ARIES! THAT IS A NONO!

[Lie] Tries to keep her shirt down-

aries gave a light pull at the complex ropes. "why? your skin is pretty. are you a puppet or something, trying to hold yourself togther???"

[Lie] - ARIES! This is not appropriate!

Aries lowered his quills and plopped onto the floor submissively

[Lie] Sighs as she tries to regain control over her body- Thank you, please don't do that again

Aries whimpered and licked her finger

[Lie] - Oh Aries, I'm not mad- Rubs his head

Aries quills wiggled and he purred loudly

[Lie] Looks up at the sky- Looks like it might rain soon, we should get inside- Moves her clothes to cover the ropes again

Aries noticed that she was red with blush.  
"...you liked it? dad turns red like that when something makes him nervous or someone he likes is near.. or if he's doing somethign he really likes"

[Lie] Blushes a bit harder- uhhhhhhh...

Aries giggled and blushed a little himself.   
"i won't tell "

[Lie] - Uh, well, yes... It does feel good... -Fidgits some

Aries snickered and his quills wiggled.   
"does feel good like when you get a head rub? or does it feel 'good' like when you massage your...um... " he nudged her groin

[Lie] Yelps as Aries nudges her- Uh, the second one Aries

Aries giggled and looked at her up and down. "so those ropes are to make you feel good... not to hold you together..." his quills flared and turned gold in color

[Lie] - Uh, yes

Aries nuzzled her belly .  
"can i help?"

[Lie] – NO!

[Lie] - Not to be rude but I highly doubt CP would like anyone other than his scent on me

aries rose his quills.   
"is he an enderman??"

[Lie] - No, he's a brine, my mate

Aries: "ooooooh!" he chimed and giggled.   
"i dind't know brines could smell as good as enders!"

[Lie] - Some can and some can't. Every brine is different. CP and I are a very good example of that. He focuses a lot on killing while my own abilities are mostly creating life, we're near opposites

Aries: "you sound like my uncle brine!" he giggled.

[Lie] Smiles a bit- So you've said

Aries rose up and looked down at her.   
"but if i did help you feel good, i don't think i'd leave a smell on you.... i think you'd just smell like you are REALLY happy."

[Lie] - Aries, it's alright, I don't need any help in this area

aries' quills perked and he had a thought.   
"o-oh! and by feel good, i don;t mean i'd MATE you.. you already have your mate to do that ." he giggled.

"aries are you pestering this poor sweetheart." a creeper walked up to the two of them.

[Lie] Is very surprised by the talking creeper-

[Endrea] Purrs in curiosity-

Creeper smiled and giggled. "i'm sorry that aries is pestering you, he can be quite curious, and he doesn't know better about human lifestyles. it IS quite different for us mobs."  
She looked down to endrea and smiled gleefully. "hello honey"

[Lie] - Oh, it's alright. I'm Lie, and you are?

"I'm creeper." she smiled and bowed lightly. she smells like flowers

[Lie] - It's a pleasure to meet you Creeper.

creeper was about to say something when a zombie nearby groaned and whined, staying in the shade of a tree.  
"Don't worry dear! i'm fine, i promise" creeper called to it.

[Lie] - That's sweet that he's concerned about you

[Endrea] Goes to sniff Creeper-

Creeper: "oh, he's always concerned... he never seems to trust anyone.. he's always getting fussy even when steve, aries or silver, or anybody touches me " creeper blushed  
she smells like a bouquet of flowers

[Endrea] Goes to nom Creeper out of curiosity-

"oh!" creeper looked down at endrea noming her leg.   
"aw, dear, if you wanted some nectar, you could ask."  
-grumpy zombie noises from afar-

[Lie] - Oh, I'm sorry about that- Picks Endrea up- She's teething right now

[Endrea] Chirps – {Hi}

"oh its ok, I ...am actually bearing two eggs right now, so i'm ready to deal with all those things"

[Lie] - Really? Well then congratulations!

creeper smiled and blushed. "here, place her back down, i'll let her have my nectar"

[Lie] - Alright- Puts Endrea back on the ground, the baby Ender dragon just flops onto her side

[Endrea] Chirps- {Hi}

creeper giggled and stepped over endrea. she knelt down and showed her the two nectar slots on her underbelly, offering her to drink to her heart content.  
"don't worry, it won't hurt her, creepers feed young enders all the time"

[Endrea] sniffs the opening and gives it a small lick accidentally getting some on her nose. She falls over backwards as she tries to lick it off her nose-

its delightfully sweet

[Endrea] Squeaks as she tries to lick the nectar off her nose-

[Lie] Laughs a little- According to CP she doesn't actually need to eat. She gets energy directly from the void

Creeper giggles.   
"thats alright, its up to her if she wants"

[Endrea] Sneezes-

[Endrea] Squeaks as a drop of rain splashes nearby-

Aries looks up. "oh..."

Creeper instinctively stands over endrea. "don't you worry honey"

[Lie] - Perhaps we should move inside. She can tolerate a lot of water when she's full grown, but as a baby she's just like most enders and vulnerable to water

Aries picked up endrea by her neck and bound inside.  
"we have a family that includes enders, we understand hun"

[Lie] Follows Aries in- I actually need to ask your dad something Aries

Aries placed down endrea and began to groom her. "he's in his room. I think he's doing weird stuff like usual." he giggled happily.  
Zombie practically tackled creeper.  
Creeper squealled and she and zombie nuzzled each other.  
"i'll start us some dinner~" she said, heading to the kitchen

[Lie] - Should I know what you mean by weird stuff?

"go see" aries giggled.

[Lie] Gives Aries a slightly weird look- Which door is his room then?

Aries pointed to the room that had the closed doors

[Lie] - Thanks- Goes over and knocks on the door

when she knocked, the door opened slightly. inside she could see Bsteve with a towel over his shoulders and a leaf on his upper lip. he held a clay pot in his left hand and strode around the room reciting shakespear poorly  
ín a lower voice than his usual range he spoke proudly. "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."~

[Lie] - Midsummers night dream, Helena's line

BSteve released a very MANLY squeal and fiddled the clay pot, with it falling to the floor and it shattered. he turned pure red and covered his face with the towel cloak

Bsteve: "OH GOODNESS!"

[Lie] - Oh BSteve, let me help you clean that up

Bsteve held his hands out.   
"nonono! Its all ok... i ........i.................SO UH- what b-b-brings you here???" he was still very very red

[Lie] - Your son happened to teleport into my house, he and I have been having some conversations, plus he played with Endrea some

[Lie] - But I wanted to ask you if you had happened to pick up CP's clothes when I turned him into a cat. You were closest to him.

Bsteve seemed confused. "i uh... i don't think so.. um.... i can't exactly SEE my inventory..."

[Lie] - Would it help if I were to be touching you? Could you see it then?

Bsteve: "oh! yea, that may work"

[Lie] Steps over to him and gently lays a hand on his shoulder-

when his sight returned he looked though his inventory. "i don't - OH , i do...huh....i'm sorry"

[Lie] - It's alright, no harm done

BSteve gave her the clothes

[Lie] – Thanks.

[Endrea] Cries as she feels another tooth starting to come in-

Bsteve smiled but slightly frowned. 

"hey....i- oh?" he stood up and looked towards endrea. "is she okay?"

[Lie] - Probably just another tooth coming in, not sure what to do to help her about the pain though

Bsteve: "hmm, i had pain medicine back in our world... unfortunately i don't have it with me...otherwise i'd give it to you"

[Lie] - That's alright, maybe Doc will have something

Steve nodded and sighed. "i'm going to ...go ahead and clean this up. go ahead and get comfy on the sofa"

[Lie] - Are you sure you don't want any help, after all, it is sorta my fault

"nono, i'll take care of it. "

[Lie] - Alright- Goes over to the sofa and sits, wincing a little as the rope rubs again

Aries could see her. he giggled and continued to groom endrea

[Endrea] Tries to groom Aries back-

Zombie moved out from the kitchen and wobbled over to lie. he studied her curiously.

[Lie] - Oh, hello

Zombie papped her hair. "hnnn?"

[Lie] Hair glows just a tad brighter-

Zombie looked intrigued but backed away, cautious that he'd maybe burn himself

[Lie] - Oh, it's alright, my hair won't burn you, it's the same type of glow as my eyes I believe

Zombie stuck out his tongue slightly.. he wasn't going to risk it with his mate now carrying two children.

[Endrea] Squirms out of Aries grip and runs over to Lie-

Zombie was startled by Endrea and growled loudly at her.

[Endrea] Tiny energy puff towards Zombie-

Zombie stared at the puff confused and in one second his nose wrinkled and he sneezed messily. endrea was covered in goop.

[Lie] - Oh dear

"EEEEEEWWW!!!!" aries laughed loudly  
"I'm not cleaning THAT" aries laughed

[Lie] Sighs - Hey BSteve? Where so you keep your towels?

[Endrea] Is sniffing herself-

"Did zombie sneeze?" Bsteve called to lie

[Lie] – Yes

"We have some very fine sand under the sofa, put it in a bowl and have endrea take a dust bath! they'll fall right off"

[Lie] Reaches under and finds the bowl. Pulls it out and puts it in front of Endrea

[Endrea] Curiosity pushes her right into the bowl where she's soon rolling around

[Lie] - Thanks BSteve, she's rolling around now

the sand is soft and tickles wonderfully

[Endrea] Trills-

zombie sniffled and waddles away

Aries cawled over to Lie. 

"why are you wearing it anway? does your mate not make you feel good?"

[Lie] - Ah, No, he does make me feel good, sometimes being frustrated can lead to it's own reward though

Aries cocked his head. "what do you mean?"

[Lie] Blushing- Well you see, sometimes when your frustrated enough, when you do release it feels so much better because you've been wanting it for so long

[Lie] Shifts uneasily, not exactly the most comfortable talking about these things or having to explain them-

Aries laid his head into her lap and purred

[Lie] - Aries, sweety, that's not helping

"What? my purring? " he purred louder and his ridges on his throat buzzed

[Lie] Semi uncomfortable laugh- Aries, your purrs kinda travel...

Aries nuzzled closer and lowered his quills and his purring continued

[Lie] Really doesn't want to hurt Aries feelings but isn't sure how to tell him exactly what he's causing-

[Endrea] Sneezes after getting a bit of sand up her nose-

Aries' quills rose with her sneeze, but he nuzzled closer and kept purring.   
"you have a lovely heartbeat..."

[Lie] - Uh, thank you Aries

Aries rose his gaze at her and wiggled his quills.  
"here.. " he smiled and rose his quills, and they turned bright blue. "i can change the composition of my bones... i turned them to diamond.. you can take one if you'd like"

[Lie] - Oh Aries, that's not necessary, although I do know someone who may find that useful

Aries wiggled his quills. "don't worry, i can spontaneously regrow them"

[Lie] - If your certain- Gently plucks a quill

Aries smiled and another sprung up to take its place. his quills wiggled again, making a chime-like jingle

[Lie] Laughs a little- When you do that you almost sound like Virus!

Aries: "uncle virus?!"

[Lie] Nods- Yes, he and I are friends

Aries squealed and purred loudly. "yay!"

[Endrea] Picks up on the excitement and chirps-

Aries looked over at endrea. He crawled over and licked her face

[Endrea] Noms Aries nose-

[Lie] - Aries, you said you have a brother? Is he here?

aries giggled and nibbled her neck  
Aries: "he's probably napping.."

[Lie] - Ah, perhaps we could convince this one to take a nap as well, here, bring her to me

Aries back off and then grabbed her by her neck. "we have a nest, i'll take her to it~" he carried her off to their room

[Endrea] Squirms and squeaks-

Endrea was placed in a cozy nest that was absolutely comfy

[Endrea] Yawns and chirps a bit-

Aries licked her head and purred to make her nice and calm

[Endrea] Eyes slowly close as she curls up-

aries sneaks out quietly

[Lie] - You really did tucker her out with all that playing Aries, I thank you for that

Aries: "sure, its good to get so much play like that! and well... if you'd like, i could help dragonsit her."

[Lie] - That would be very helpful, don't want to bother Virus and GK with that too much. Although CP doesn't mind constantly keeping an eye on her, he's used to it

Aries crawled over and sat in front of her.   
"I would like that!"

[Lie] - I think she would like it very much as well. Although all her memories will eventually return

Aries: "memories?" he cocked his head

[Lie] - Endrea goes through a cycle of rebirth, she is born, grows up, dies, and is born again. It takes a little while apparently, but her memories will return

"oooh....cool" aries giggled and thought about. "its like that creature uncle herobrine talks about... the phoenix"

[Lie] - Precisely, exactly like that

aries giggled and licked her finger

[Lie] - Aries, I'm not sure if your more Enderman, cat, or dog

Aries' quills rose"... um... if your asking why i'm not immediatly agressive...i'm happy being with people and not being in a pack with anger issues."

[Lie] - I'm talking about your behavior, you purr and lick, like a cat or dog

[Lie] - Although your not the first non hostile enderman I've met you know, there is another here on the server

Aries: "oh, all endermen from our world purr and lick"

[Lie] - Ah, I see

Aries snuggled in again and continued purring happily.

[Lie] Sighs and pets Aries a bit-

Aries was happy being pet. he mewed softly, his quills raising up like asking for more

[Lie] Is reminded of how CP would act in private while in cat form, the collar on her wrist jingling a bit-

[Lie] Starts softly singing-

Aries huffed and closed his eyes, loving her singing

Lie began to notice his breathing was getting heavy

[Lie] - Aries? You alright?

Aries' quills shot up and he blushed. "HM!? yes, i'm ok, yep..."

[Lie] - You started breathing a little heavy there sweety

Aries giggled. "yeaaaa.... my head is in the clouds..... "  
His quills again changed to a golden color.

[Lie] - Aries? Do your different quill colors have different meanings?

Aries: "n-no...but my body knows that because you're a female... that i should be trying to impress you... so my quills turn to gold... " he blushed. "and because of your scent, my instincts are basically telling me that you are in a state of heat.... hence my body reacting with the changes... "

[Lie] - O-oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in that sort of situation

Aries: "like i said, i won't mate you, because you already have a mate and that's rude..."

[Lie] - Yes well my mate and I haven't always been happy, hell we still haven't actually hit that point yet

Aries quills lowered and he huffed.  
"i'm sorry to hear that"

[Lie] - Things are getting better though, it's just... Difficult... For him to learn stuff sometimes because of his past

Aries was staring at her. "mmhmm..."

[Lie] - Do you know what a creepy pasta is Aries?

".....um........scary spaghetti?"

[Lie] Shakes head- No, most people believe them to just be scary stories of murderers and monsters, but they actually do exist, and my mate is one of them, I was originally one of his victims

Aries: "oooooh....owwy"

[Lie] - The only reason I wasn't killed off almost immediately is because I was the means to the end of a bet he had made

aries now seemed lost

[Lie] Shakes head- Sorry, I didn't mean to bring you down

Aries huffed and nuzzled back into her  
Aries: lie could feel him tense

[Lie] – Aries?

Aries: "... "

[Lie] - Should I get your dad?

Aries rose up and licked her neck and collar bone.

[Lie] - Ah! Aries!

"I'm sooooryy...." he mewed and grabbed her shoulder, nuzzling the nook of her neck softly before continuing licking her neck

[Lie] Is starting to tremble a bit-

aries was being extra careful to not go over her, he would stay level with her and lower.   
he held her softly.

[Lie] - Aries please, I'm... I'm really not that fond of being touched...

Aries' claw gave a tug on the rope of her shoulder

[Lie] Small yelp-

aries' quills lifted and he trembled. he moved down a bit lifted her shirt slightly, grabbing the rope with his mouth and giving each ones a light and gentle pull

[Lie] Squeaks, her hair glowing brighter as her own power fluxuates, the floor beneath them creaking-  
Aries blankly pulled out the button of her pants. He gave her hips small nibbles and licks, and once again gave a light tug to the rope on her abdomen.

[Lie] Her instincts taking over the floor cracks under the pressure of roots breaking through which grab Aries and pull him away from Lie-

Aries growled instinctive and his spines flared, cutting the roots from his body. He huffed and licked her abdomen.

[Lie] – BSTEVE!

Bsteve was in another room. He faintly called. " lie?"

Aries lowered her pants just a bit, enough to get to Her area he gave soft licks to her

[Lie] - Damnit BSteve your son is not listening to me! STOP IT ARIES!

Bsteve was startled. " w- what's going on?! " he called trying to make his way.  
Aries whimpered and whined loudly.

" I ... Promise I'm listening, but I am sorry, I'm trying...."

[Lie] Concentrates really hard and does her first teleport not caused by a sneeze, ends up outside in the rain-

She can hear BSteve calling from inside confused and worried

[Lie] Sends BSteve a mental message- I'm fine, Aries was just being a little too... Helpful

Bsteve is confused. " I hear him crying.. Did you get mad at him..?

[Lie] - Perhaps a bit, but he was doing things I didn't want him to do

"I'm sorry ... Please, wherever you are, come back in, I'll go scold him."

[Lie] - Give me a few moments, I'm not entirely sure where I am, and I don't think I can teleport again

"Oh.... I'm so so sorry..." He huffed. " ARIES!! " was the last thing she heard from Bsteve

[Lie] Wanders a little until she figures out where she is and returns to BSteve's place, she's completely drenched at the moment-

Creeper was waiting at the door for her, with towels and blankets galore. " come in honey! I have a hot meal for you, it'll keep you from getting sick "

[Lie] - Thanks, I think I'll dry off and just put CP's shirt on, is there someplace I can do that?

"Use Steve's room hun, he's in Aries room currently

[Lie] - Thanks- Quickly steps in there before removing her clothes and the harness and drying off, she pulls on CP's shirt which is large enough to work as a loose dress. She then steps back out with her hair up in a towel

Creeper served her a large bowl of stew. " eat up deary. "

[Lie] - Thanks. I can't help but feel this is partially all my fault though

" what happened dear? We just heard you call for Steve, then up and vanish "

[Lie] - I... May have been wearing something to tease my mate with later today and for personal pleasure and Aries may have been able to smell what it was causing me...

" oh, well yes dear.. Almost all of us could.. But for Aries, is a bit more taxing, his own body will react violently when exposed to another's ...ehm stimulation. But Aries is too sweet of a boy to try and Mount someone. I would've never EVER thought he'd do such a thing.

[Lie] - Oh no, he didn't try to mount me, I'm just not the most comfortable with sexual situations, even my mate still has to coax me at times

"... Then... What did he do?"

[Lie] - He kept tugging at the harness and started to, well, lick me. And I do apologize for your floor, that was my doing...

"Oh, it's fine ... As for the licking, that was Aries trying to stimulate you and himself without violating.. Well taking extreme advantage of you... The endermen can become quiet ravenous from our world, it's unfortunate... But I understand your discomfort. Zombie is quite " playful".... And I'm not.. But Aries has to suppress urges for myself when zombie does "stimulate me" ... It's just how good instincts work.... "

The door from Aries' room opened and slammed, BSteve came out fuming. He found his way back to his room and slammed the door.

[Lie] Winces a bit at the slamming-

[Lie] - I hope he didn't get into too much trouble...

Creeper: " oh goodness... "  
" Aries will probably keep away from you for a while... He probably feels absolutely guilty.

[Lie] - As I said, I do feel like it's mostly my fault though...

Creeper: "_well if you are so worried, go talk to him through the door."

[Lie] - I don't know, how long does it take him to calm down from these sorts of things?

Creeper: " well... He's probably too upset about his behavior to be up tight "

[Lie] Looks over at the door as she finishes her stew-

Creeper walked back to the kitchen.

[Lie] Sighs and walks over to Aries door, lightly knocking- Aries? You doing alright?

She heard a scuttling noise against the wood floor.

[Lie] - Aries, I just want you to know that I don't entirely blame you, if I had known what wearing the harness would have caused, then I wouldn't have worn it, I'm sorry

Aries: " you should wear whatever you please... I am a monster for doing that against your permission "

[Lie] - You are not a monster Aries

She heard a soft whimper

[Lie] - Aries, there's no need to cry, other than the last part we had a good day

Aries: "I just... Wanted to make you feel good... From everything you told me, ..... Your......... Your mate's a weenie!"

[Lie] Cocks a brow at the door- Now although that may be true at times he is learning, and he does know how to make me feel good

Aries: "I can hear it in you.. You're sad, and just being... Hopeful.. Daddy is like that a lot...."

[Lie] - True, I am hopeful, and at times sad, but show me someone who isn't and I will call them a liar

Aries: "Creeper is always happy with zombie... "

Aries: ".... Um, please don't call them a liars, that's not nice"

[Lie] - Yet I guarantee you at times both of the have been sad

[Lie] - And I am not calling them liars Aries

Aries: But I'm talking about you have more sadness! That's why your like daddy, you won't admit that you're sad! Very sad almost all the time, and you only stay hopeful because at that point you take anything you can get... Your not like creeper and zombie, your sad and feel lonely! You are not given exactly what a person like you deserved at all! " he stopped and a whimper was heard again.

[Lie] - Oh, Aries -Doesn't really know what else to say

Aries: " I'll stay away from you forever Mrs lie... I will never bother you again...'

[Lie] - Now don't say that Aries, there's no need to stay away, mistakes and accidents are easily forgivable

Aries: "Yes ... Little mistakes... And accidents... But I just violated you! How's that forgivable?"

[Lie] - You were trying your best not to, correct?

Aries: "... Yes..."

[Lie] - And you never intended to hurt me as well, right?

Aries: " I HURT YOU?!?? "

[Lie] - Aries, you didn't hurt me at all

Aries cried softly.   
The door opened slightly.

[Lie] Gently opens it more to look at the ender-

Aries isn't on the bed, but there are scratch marks on the wood from where he scuttled. He's under the bed

[Lie] With a small smile she concentrates, small tendrils of green creep from the ground with little bell like flower which chime when the move- Aries, please come out from under there

She heard him whimper.  
She heard muttering things, how he was bad, he's a monster and other things of that nature.

[Lie] Crouches and then lays down so she can see Aries- Hey now, none of that is true. I tend to over react in sexual situations Aries, it's not something I'm entirely comfortable with

All she could see was his teal eyes. He looked like he had been crying a lot.

[Lie] - Come now Aries, dry your tears

Aries: "I'm a bad ender.... " he chirped.. He seemed as pressed back as he could get, but in truth, if she reached in her hand, she could easily touch him.

[Lie] - You are not a bad ender Aries, if you were would Endrea have taken to you so quickly? I don't think so

Aries quills lowered and he looked away.

[Lie] Reaches under and gently rubs his head- Come on Aries, you made a mistake, that's all, and I forgive you, simple as that

Aries tensed at her touch. He was immobile for a while until he slowly eased. He looked up at her again and sniffled. He sadly nuzzled into her touch.

[Lie] - Come on Aries, be happy, all is forgiven

Aries was still extremely submitted, his quills stayed low, and he poked his head out from under the bed.

[Lie] Smiles warmly at him

-Outside the rain is starting to let up-

[Lie] - Would you like to carry Endrea home for me?

Aries whimpered but crawled out from under the bed. " it's the least I can do "

[Lie] - Now cheer up Aries, we had a bit of a scare, but that's all

Aries still kept low, showing his guilt and shame. He wasn't his normal teal and dark gray.. He seemed like a chalky gray.

[Lie] Gives him another pet-

Aries mewed, but picked up endrea in his mouth and made ready to follow her.

[Lie] - How about I show you where the other enderman lives while we're out

[Doc] Is waiting in hir lab for CP to come back. Not really sure where he'd show up, but that seemed to make the most sense. Xe's set up a long table and a some lava in a cauldron for the junk mail.

Aries: "I'm ... ..I..... Sure"

Aries mewed

[CP] The same glitch as earlier opens and CP quickly jumps through, smelling faintly of cigarettes and roses while carrying a large bag of mail and a few packages-

[Lie] Smiles and motions for Aries to follow her-

[CP] - Son of a bitch that was close...

follows her still rather submitted

[Doc] Looks worried- what was close?

[Lie] As they go she summons small flowers, trying to cheer Aries up

[CP] - Ran into one of Slenders fucking brothers

[Doc] Shivers- Who?! Are you okay?

Aries is slowly cheered up by the flowers.

[Endrea] Squeaks and wiggles-

Aries kept her in a comfortable hold

[Doc] In broad daylight too?

[Doc] Is pacing a little bit -fuck...

[CP] - I'm fine, it was Offender, but luckily he was a bit more interested in why I reeked of Sex. Offenders the shortest of the brothers, he and Trender manage to blend in with humans pretty well

[Doc] Does he... not know or care that you left? Or did he not see you?

[Lie] Turns towards Steffan's house-

[CP] - Oh he knows, and he saw me. He can just be lazy at times, plus again, I smelled of sex so he was more interested in that

[Steffan] is in the garden There is a smashed pumpkin with an anvil in the center of it. He looks a little annoyed. Bro is 'helping'

Aries whimpered. The wet grass was finally starting to sting as it burned through his skin shell.

[Lie] - OH! Aries! I forgot about the grass!

Aries: But he kept endrea well above the wet.

[Lie] Concentrates and the grass shudders, removing almost all of the water-

[CP] Hands Doc the items- Anyways, here's your shit

Aries still followed her determined.

[Lie] Stops in front of Steffan's house- This is Steffan's place, he and Enderbro live here

Aries: looked around, still keeping endrea safe and holding her by her neck.

-Steffan and bro are beside the house, at the top of the bay where Heras place is-

[Lie] - Ah, there they are, Steffan! Enderbro!

[Doc] Sets the bag in a trunk, xe's more worried about Cp. - I'm serious CP, what happened?

[Steffan] Looks up and then quickly down again.

[Bro] Is sneaking glances at Aries, not wanting to piss him off

[Steffan] Is it safe to look Lie?

Aries'quills rose in curiosity.

[CP] - Not much really. Hopped into the real world, stole a pair of shoes because humans are finicky if your not wearing any, started walking towards the post office and the fucker was standing in a street market handing out his fucking roses

[Endrea] Chirps – {Hi}

[Lie] - It's alright guys, Aries is like Enderbro

[Doc] Of all the damn... a random PO in a random place and that guys there...

[Steffan] You mean he doesn't care? Okay whew!

[CP] - Took him a few moments to recognize me since I'm not wearing my normal clothes

[Bro] HI! BABY DRAGON!

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[Bro] Looks at Aries closely. - You're spiky. Are you annoyed?

Aries stood up tall and placed endrea on his back, his spines rose and lowered around her, keeping her secure on his back.   
" ... Um.. No sir, I'm a rare kind of ender, called a spined enderman, were only born like once every 500 years? I think. "

[Doc] What did he say to you? Are the others still trying to recapture you?

[Bro] Sir? Whee Steeeeve I'm a sir!

[Steffan] Yeah Lie called you something similar I think.

[Bro] You look like a wood nymph today Liebrine.

[CP] - I'm pretty sure his initial action was to catch me until he caught my scent. Then he stuck pretty close trying to figure out who I had fucked because that's, well, it's part of his job to fuck everything. He kept asking me annoying questions while I was getting your stuff.

Aries lowered to steffan. He then nuzzled into him purrring loudly.

[Bro I can do spines! See RAAAAW!

[Lie] Looks down at herself with a bit of confusion since she's currently wearing CP's shirt- Uh, thinks Enderbro

[Steffan] Freezes in terror-

Aries was still purring.

[CP] - Had to teleport into an electronics store to get away from him and through a tv before he could disrupt the electronic

[Doc] I suppose they already know where you are, I presume they can't or won't follow you?

[Steffan] Whispers urgently to Lie – Help?

[CP] - So far they don't seem to have gotten past your security measures, but it wouldn't surprise me if BEN was working on that out of spite

[Bro] Liiiie I have your answer!

[Lie] - Aries, why don't you go play with Enderbro and Endrea for a bit

[Lie] – Oh?

Aries'quills lowered hearing him. He backed away and frowned.

[Bro] is it a faint smell of orchids?

[Lie] - No my dear, not quite

[Doc] grinds hir teeth. - I don't think of myself as a violent person, but I seriously hate that guy

[CP] - Well the feeling seems to be mutual

[Bro] oooooohhh darn.

[Steffan] You're a little big to be that close to me. Makes me a teeny bit nervous. [Remember Steffan is only a block and a half high]

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[Doc] Because he hates me or you hate him? It would be nice to agree with you on something.

[Steffan] Are you helping dragonsit Aries?

[CP] - Because he hates you. I may dislike the guy, but in a weird way I still kinda see him as family

Aries looked at his slightly burned hands. He shrugged and got back on his fours to attempt to be less intimidating.  
"Yes..."

[Lie] - And Aries been very helpful on that matter

[Steffan] Thanks that's easier on my neck. - grins-

Aries wanted to nuzzled him but he just looked down instead.

[Bro] Want a cookie? -offers-

Aries shook his head no. He wasn't in a mood for sweets.

[Doc] Heres to hoping. I'm suprised you're not mad at him for kidnapping you.

[Bro] How about a HUG!

[CP] - Eh, it's expected, I would have taken advantage of the situation too if our positions were switched

[Lie] - Oh yes Enderbro, I think Aries needs a very big hug, he's not very happy right now

[Bro] YEEEE! - Grabs Aries in a big hug and swings him around happily.

[Endrea] Squeaks-

Aries let out a squeak, and chirped an excited Endtongue

[Doc] Did they think they were taking you for your own good, what was the logic there anyway?

[Steffan] Think you could do something creative with this dumb broken anvil Lie? I asked GK to move it from the side of the house and he dumped it in my garden.

[CP] - I'm not entirely certain why, but I do know that Slender is protective of his "family". He doesn't like to lose any of us

[Lie] - Uh, I'm not sure, my strong point is plants

"Did you need something sir? " Aries asked steffan

[Doc] It's not a loss unless you were considered an asset all along. Halfway houses are until people find a permanent family, or grow up and move out, they're not meant to be forever.

[Steffan] Just suggestions. He keeps placing it to annoy me. I'd like to put it somewhere odd.

[CP] - The manor is a safe haven for creepy pastas. It's a permanent home for many of us, hell even I had my room there

Aries is confused.

[Lie] - Maybe I could cover it with moss and turn it into a bench?

[Doc] I'd ask if you miss it, but I already know the answer. I wish you were happy here. Not just sucking it up because Lie is.

[Steffan] Or put it in a tree. - chuckles

[CP] - Yeah... That's another thing, even if I didn't actually tell him, Offender may just go around telling them that I have a mate...

[Bro] at Endrea – HIIIII

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[Doc] That's bad.... it gives them a way to get at you indirectly.

[CP] - It means they may start looking for Lie

[Bro] Stands on his head – HI!

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[Doc] Considering how her powers are progressing they may be very sorry if they find here

[Bro] TPS onto Steffans head – HI!!!

[Endrea] – {Hi}

[Steffan] Falls over – BRO!

[Lie] - Oh god, this may go on for awhile

[Steffan] we should sneak away while we can

[Lie] - Aries, do you wanna stay here and play with them?

[CP] Clenches his fists- I refuse to let them find her

[Doc] As long as she's here it won't matter because they won't be able to get in.

Aries shook his head no. "...I should probably go home... I need to finish my ... Punishment."

[Bro] Noooo! Play with us!

[Lie] - Oh Aries, stop feeling so bad about that, your not entirely at fault

[Bro] enders here are jerks. You're awesome,

Aries cocked his head at bro. "Who's a jerk?"

[Steffan] He's means just normal enderman.

[Endrea] Squeaks-

[Bro] They won't let me look at them, they're mean.

Aries was confused. " but you're an enderman too..."

[Lie] Walks over to the anvil and looks it over- You sure you want this in a tree Steffan?

[Bro] But I'm not like that. Those guys are silly. And they're mean to Steffan.

[Steffan] Anywhere. I don't want it in my garden, that's for sure

Aries walked up to enderbro and sniffed him curiously.

[Bro] Sniffs him back - am I stinky?

Aries licks his cheek. " no... Just confusing "

[Lie] Thinks about it before focusing her power a large oak tree erupts under the anvil, burying the anvil deep in the branches. She then coats the anvil in moss so it's not as easily visible-

[Doc] At least I can count on you to protect your mate.

[Steffan] That works. And it'll be a real shocker for anyone who cuts it down too.

[Bro] I'm not confusing, I'm special. - Grins-

[CP] - They will try to infect her insanity, turn her into a killer if they get a hold of her

[Lie] - Just don't forget yourself that it's there

[Doc] Then I'll remove it from her the same way I did with you. With or without Sigma's help. I know it's ways now. I won't see my friend ruined like that.

Aries picked up enderbro and looked at him all over. He was still highly confused

[Bro] is limp and noodly- you're strong

Aries places him back down. " can you fight? "

[Doc] Any more then I would have stood by and let them reclaim you

[Lie] Is watching the enders- I figured they'd get along

[Bro] I got a mean pimp hand. Look out!

[Steffan] Rolls his eyes. - You have an ugly pimp hat. It's not the same thing

Aries rose his quills. "What is pimp?"  
"Is that a color?"

[Bro] Pulls out a really horrible hat and puts it on-

[CP] - Offender didn't mention anything about the insanity so either things are being kept hush hush, or he honestly didn't know

Aries sniffed at him again and clicked in endertongue

[Steffan] He doesn't know what a pimp is, please don't tell him

[Endrea] Squirms-

Aries places her down

[Bro] sticks out his tongue Pffffffffffftttttttt Hahah

[Endrea] Runs around a bit looking for her toy-

Aries sticks out his teal tongue "

[Lie] Pulls out Endrea's toy and tosses it towards the baby dragon-

[Doc] I'm going to guess he doesn't know. The others might not like hearing that they're being partially controlled by an entity without their consent

[Endrea] - Pounces and attacks toy

[Bro] Pretty! Mines pink. -Waggles it-

[CP] - I don't know, if you hadn't already separated it from my mind I'm not certain I would have minded it being there

Aries split the fork of his tongue open.

[Endrea] Finally chews through the toy-

[Doc] I can't get my head around how calmly you say that. I'd be furious. I don't want to share my mental space with some freeloader

[Bro] aaaa! Doesn't that hurt?

"No... That's just now my tongue works" Aries shrugged

[CP] - It's something I got used to, that's how

[Steffan] Eyebrows go up - He must be really popular with the ladies.

[Lie] Stiffens and starts blushing-

-Guilt just slammed into Aries like a freight train.-

[Doc] You can get used to any horrible thing with enough exposure. Surely you know what Stockholm Syndrome is right?

[CP] - Yes, the very thing Virus keeps saying Lie has

[Stefffn] Man I wish I could do that. Damn.

[Doc] He might be right. But it doesn't mean she doesn't have some actual feelings for you. She's had a few chances to be rid of you and not taken them.

[Bro] Starts petting Aries head. - you feel neat.

Aries crawled away and into a nearby hole

[Endrea] Curls up around Aries feet-

[Steffan] Umm. What just happened?

[Lie] - Oh, uh, it's nothing, really

[Bro] tries and fails to get in the hole. His head is too big.

[Bro] Not fair! How did you do that?

Aries sticks his head out and licks his nose before going back in

[Endrea] Easily crawls into the hole-

[Bro] Leaps in suprise and then twists himself down to get his head level with the hole. Peering down.- dduuuuuuddde?

Aries greets endrea.

[CP] - Actually where is Lie?

[Doc] Last I saw she was at her house. But don't leave, I want to talk for a moment more

[CP] - About what?

Aries again licked enderbro

It amused him

[Lie] Is relieved that bringing Aries to Enderbro seems to have been the right thing to do-

[Doc] Thank you for getting my stuff. I really thought the odds were against you being spotted on such a short trip. I don't want to put you or anyone else at risk. I was goign to ask Doe since they're basically untouchable, but my beloved has been too busy of late.

[Bro]Sticks his tongue out - can't reach! Not faiiiir!

[CP] - I know, I was there for the dramatic readings of the letters

[Doc] I won't ask you again. And I'll add more security. I'm going to make damn sure they can't get in here.

[CP] - Why don't you let me look at the securities, I'm used to looking for obscure ways past

[Doc] I got a little overexcited. But hey, if it's a taste fo what I'll be able to do. It'll be one more reason for you all to feel safe here

Aries crawled out of the hole and flared his spines. He was just stretching

[Doc] If you want.... but look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to go back there.

[Doc] You're asking for a lot of trust, it's my life too, this seed is all I've got

[Bro] wiggles himself happily and pounces on Aries.

[Steffan] There they go...

[CP] Is surprised and shifts a bit- If it means keeping Lie away from them then no, I don't wish to return there...

[Lie] Is softly giggling at the sight-

[Doc] Did you think I'd say no CP? I want you on my side.

Aries yelped and with a swift movement, pinned enderbro into the grass. He then nibbled on him to show apology

[Doc] I want all the brines on my side if that means they're safe and happy

[Endrea] Runs around the two enders-

[Bro] Yeeep! Yeep! - tries to tickle Aries

Aries had him effectively pinned. He nibbles a bit more before grooming him and letting him go.

[CP] - The main thing I know now is that I want Lie safe...

[Doc] sticks out hir gloved hand - Then we can shake on that? For your mate and my friend? A truce of sorts?

[CP] - Fine- Shakes Doc's hand

[Doc] Looks him in the eyes before letting go - Thank you CP. I'll get the block

[Doc] Fetches a command block from one of hir stacks and plunks it down in front of him. Xe opens up the interface and steps graciously away. - It's a real maze. But no one can shore up a system like a professional hacker. From one expert to another- work your magick.

[Bro] Is waaay too excited. he's basically running in circles like a small child.

[Bro] Gets dizzy and falls over- The world is all spinny!

[CP] Immediately starts scanning through the code, quickly finding a couple of spots that could use some shoring up- A lot of these aren't very noticeable entrances

[Endrea] Jumps on Bro-

[Doc] watches without getting in the way. - Please, button it up. I want it tighter then a hummingbirds tweet

Aries' quills rose. "....I really think.... I should go home now.... Goodbye" he waved goodbye to lie and steffan and enderbro

He teleported away.

[Bro] rolls around with the little dragon.

[Lie] - Well at least he had some fun...

[Steffan] He seemed a bit on edge.

[CP] Feels good to be doing this sort of work again even if he's working it from the other end of what he's used to-

[Lie] - That might be partially my fault for something that happened earlier... SHIT! I FORGOT TO FIX THEIR FLOOR!

[Doc] I don't want to distract you, I'll sort through some of this stuff.

[Steffan] What did you do to the floor?

[Lie] - I may have erupted it with roots...

[Doc] - Starts ripping open mail and putting most of it in the cauldron of lava.- Damn, that's way more satisfying then deleting SPAM.

[Steffan] You're learning. And unless it was made out of rare materials, stuffs easy to fix

[CP] Frowns a bit as he comes across a familiar bit of coding- Oh no you don't

[Lie] – True

[Doc] Zeros in on what he's doing – what?!

[CP] - It's a bit of BEN's favorite coding to use, looks like it got interrupted

[Doc] Does a little fist pump, - yeah! Not today bitch.

[CP] - Oh I have a delicious idea

[Doc] Rubs hir hands- Lets hear it.

[CP] Concentrates briefly before holding up a bit of coding in his hand- How would you like to hack into BEN's computers?

[Doc] Nearly doubles over with evil glee- YES. ALL MY YES.

[Doc] What are we going to do to them?

[CP] - It means opening a tiny hole in the fire wall to get it through, but I can close it immediately afterwards

[CP] - Whatever you want

[CP] - I would suggest deleting his entire porn collection though

[Doc] How tiny and fast? And can you do it in a way where we can see immediatly if anythign get through? I don't want to establish a direct connection. Can we use a few more proxies?

[Doc] Eeeehhh porns easy to find more of, let me think.

[CP] - Sure, proxies are fine. And a very tiny hole and very fast, I designed this bit of coding to move fast so I could get to my victims faster

[CP] - Yes but the amount of time it would take to delete would be vastly shorter than the amount of time it would take for him to get it all back

[Doc] Lets completely delete everything and install Win 3.1 instead.

[Doc] something with a nice DOS interfece and a browser that goes TWWWEEEEWWHIRR PPPPPFFT

[CP] - Yes! It will be even better since BEN will eventually find this bit of coding and will know that it came from me

[Doc] How about internet Explorer with AOL?

[Doc] And LOTS of popups.

[CP] Grins- Start writing up the programming to do this and I'll keep looking for more entrances while you do so

[Doc] Drops another block next to the first one and a stair to sit on - Xe gives Cp a playful elbow and starts typing.

[CP] Continues to scan the code-

[CP] Finds interrupted programming from Silver and Strangled as well-

[Doc] Seems like there was a 'free' windows theme with happy puppies and kittens, and we need that thing with the Gorilla buddy that keeps asking if you need help doing shit too.

[Doc] Typing faster now- and the paperclip, can't forget that.

[Doc] mocking voice- It looks like you're hacking the Pentagon, do you need assistance?

[CP] - Nope, we often set up challenges like this to test new programming

[TLOT] Was going to head upstairs for some food, but is now staring in wonderment around the corner at the two griefers typing side by side on command blocks. He goes back down to grab Steve so he can see.

[CP] Finds weak points and strengthens them-

[Doc] Extracts the code and twists it on itself like a graceful strand of DNA. Xe holds it up for inspection. - Hows that look?

[Doc] We'll roll BEN back to his 8bit days.

[CP] - Good- Holds out his hand for it

[Doc] Passes graciously-

[CP] Starts merging it with his coding, tweaking it slightly so the two merge more smoothly- Ready?

[Doc] Leans over to see what he's done. - That's very good. I have such mixed feelings. Sometimes I like doing this, sometimes I wish I could just bite anyone who comes close, you know?

[Doc] -grins hugely- Press the button CP.

[Steve] Is just standing there partially behind the wall with his mouth open.

[TLOT] wtf?

[CP] Palms the code and sticks his fingers into the firewall, pushing it apart slightly to make a hole. The code darts through and he retracts his fingers, the wall sealing itself back up- Now we wait

[Doc] Is giggling. If only I could hear the scream of frustration.

[CP] Snaps his fingers and a dull hum comes through- You can, I always needed to know when my victims were at their computers

[Doc] Laughs cruelly - I can't shake the thought that this could escalate badly, but sometimes I can't stop myself either. - Turns to CP with even brighter eyes- I've got a little bit of the griefer code.

-It isn't long before more distinct sounds come through, namely a door slamming-

[BEN] - Fucking hell Jeff, supposed to be my fucking partner but is too lazy to fucking show up to spar against the fucking Jacks... Had my ass handed to me idiot

[TLOT and Steve are listening too]

[Doc] – Jacks?

[CP] - Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack

[Doc] Ah. I hope it stings.

-Theres a creak of a chair being sat in and a mouse being moved-

[Doc] Is clicking hir heels on the floor.

[CP] - LJ is a demented british clown how uses his claws to rip open and EJ uses scalpels to remove kidneys to eat

[Doc] That's.. horrifying....

-An unholy screech comes through followed by strings of curses and furious typing-

[CP] - That's what I lived with

[TLOT and Steve jump at the sound]

[CP] - EJ's also the doctor of the house

[Doc] I'm so sorry Cp, but that was hilarious!

[CP] - Lets see how long it takes him to realize the coding came from me

[TLOT] Do I want to know what you just did?

[CP] - Pissed off BEN

[Steve] I definetly want to know- is laughing

[TLOT] Oh... okay.

[Doc] Is laughing so hard xe's in danger of falling off the stair block backwards

[BEN] - FUCKING CATS AND PUPPIES!? WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK?! JEEEFFFFFFFFF!!!

[Doc] We downgraded his computer!

[Doc] And gave him a nice new windows theme.

[TLOT] Is trying not to laugh

-A new voice comes through-

[Steve] What the fuck Doc?

[Jeff] - Dude, what's with all the fucking yelling?

[Doc] Pffft!

[BEN] - What the fuck did you do you chesire grinning maniac!?

[Doc] If he blames them, that's fine with me.

[CP] - Nah, he'll figure it out eventually

-Jeff and BEN are arguing-

[Doc] Oh well. But... Admit it, that was funnier then just deleting porn.

[CP] – Yup

[Doc] ironically the gorilla will probably be the hardest to get rid of. Pffft

[CP] - Aw, we should have put the dancing baby on there

[TLOT] Gives Doc a very 'dad' look.

[Doc] DAMN I FORGOT THE BABY!

[Doc] I was partial to the hamster dance myself.

[CP] - That's a good one too

[Doc] Remember the Jesus version with the wiggling crosses?

[TLOT] ....

[CP] - No, I don't

[Lie] Mentally- TLOT? Can you hear me?

[Doc] Same music different gifs

[TLOt] -yes you're getting better at this-

[CP] - Ah, well, we could just build up an arsenal of them to fill his computer with if we do this again

[Steve] to TLOT mentally- I want to highlight that they seem to be getting along, but I don't want to break the spell by calling attention to it. -

[Lie] - Hey, do you know where CP is? Endrea's starting to get fussy without him. She hasn't seen him since last night

[Doc] Ooh man... just gonna dip waaaay back into my deep memories for all the weird crap I saw when the internet was born. That's gonna be nostalgic.

-Furious typing can be heard before a sudden pause-

[TLOT] mentally- He's here.. he's kind of griefing with Doc. Its weird.

[Doc] WAIT!

[BEN] - HEROBRINE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

[Lie] – What?

[Doc] Throws up hir hands- AND THE CROWD GOES WILD

[BEN] - I know you can fucking hear me and can talk back asshole so I can hear you!

[Doc] Goes for the high five with CP- ever hopeful

[CP] Cocks a brow-

[Doc] Slumps-

[TLOT] shakes his head at Cp.

[TLOT] Don;t feed the trolls either.

[CP] - Should I make it so he can hear us?

[Steve] I say no.

[TLOT] Uuugh. On the fence

[CP] - If Doc has some old music files we could blast those

[Doc] Cat marching band! It's not old, but it will be funny!

[CP] - Let's do this then, let me know when your ready to play

[Doc] Make it fill his screen too if you can

[CP] - Can do

[CP] Manipulates a bit of coding to allow it-

[Doc] Anyone can threaten and scare people. Annoying them with cute is more my style.

[TLOT] Looks at whats playing and faceplams-

[CP] Begins blasting the music on BEN's end-

[Steve] That's SO CUTE

-They barely hear BEN fall off his seat from the sudden explosion of sound-

[CP] - I also put it on loop

[Doc] Is absolutely giddy

[TLOT] Please tell me this started out as something productive at least.

[BEN] After several minutes of cursing figures out which cords go to the speakers and unplugs them-

[Doc] We were fixing the firewall -DAD-

[Lie] - TLOT? You still there?

[TLOT] Groans aloud, - yes I am-

[Lie] - Everything alright? You kinda just stopped replying

[CP] - What's with the groan?

[TLOT] I have no words honestly I'm afraid to mess up the dyanmic they seem to have at the moment.

[TLOT] Doc is older then me. Hir calling me dad is groan-worthy

[Doc] You just don't get us younger brines-

[TLOT] Stoooop

[BEN] Is seething now and starts taking jabs- Hey Herobrine, is Offender right? Have you gotten yourself a fucking mate?

[Steve] Don't let him bait you...

[CP] Tenses, a growl forming in his throat-

[TLOT] Don't confirm or deny, no response will piss him off more

[Doc] Easy....

[BEN] - Is it that fucking water bitch? She did come to save you that one day, and you even brought her to the manor

[Doc] That's safe. Let him think it's Hera. She can fuck him up any day

[BEN] - Or maybe somebody else? Did you decide to start fucking guys? Is that it?

[TLOT] especially since she doesn't have to risk her body to get at him

[Doc] Pfft. Like that's shameful. Try-hard dirtbag

[CP] Is very close to yelling at BEN and allowing himself to be heard-

[Doc] Shhh

[Doc] You scream, he wins

[TLOT] Doc's right. Let him wonder

[Steve] Hang up! Keeping the connection is probably a risk anyway

[BEN] - Maybe I should look at that list of victims you had taken into your game, see which ones you didn't return to the real world

[Doc] Yeah, he'd see everyone you killed. So what?

[CP] Is starting to snarl-

[CP] - Lie would be on that list

[Doc] Nonono, shhh. Should I get Lie?

[TLOT] Lots of people would be on the list CP

[CP] - He knows which ones I've killed, he'd only have to look for the ones he doesn't know

[Steve] Is getting nervous - hang up!

[Doc] It's okay. I'll make her a new account.

[CP] Is trembling a bit-

[Doc] Is holding his shoulders- I'll make you a new one too. You're safe. look at me CP, you're safe

[Doc] Lie is safe. Its' just empty threats

[BEN] - I know where you keep that list CP, I also know how you arrange it, with the newest at the top

[Doc] Focus on me. Hang up the phone

[CP] - I really want to kill him right now, just reach through, pull him in, and murder him...

[Doc] If you try to get the list before they do, they'll just catch you.

[Doc] If it was possible to make it happen forever.. I'd help you kill him.

[TLOT] Eyes widen- Doc....

[Doc] But this isn't the time or the place. Be cool.

[BEN] - Come on Herobrine, I know your there~

[Steve] hang up the phone!

[TLOT] He doesn't know anything, he's bluffing.

[BEN] - Maybe I should just go over to your room now and grab the list of your computer right now

[Doc] Knows that slapping CP won't snap him out of it so xe goes for the one thing that will startle him the most -

[Doc] Grabs CPs face and kisses him

[TLOT] Smashes both command blocks with his fists-

[CP] Is extremely caught off guard and falls over backwards-

[Doc] Falls on him as the command block is removed

[CP] - The fuck!

[Steve] Is shaking - you should have hung up after the music at least..

[Doc] rolls off- sorry. You can smack me if you want. I was just trying to snap you out of it.

[Doc] Braces for the explosion-

[CP] Has bigger worries- He'll find Lie's name

[Doc] It's a name. A fake name for a person that doesn't exist anymore

[Doc] Pulls out a fresh block and starts typing. - I'll make her a new account, actually I'll use one of my own old alises! And... going to the site now, I'll buy a new copy for her....

[CP] - That might not be enough, BEN and I used to help each other with coding, he's nearly as good as I am

[TLOT] Will she know?

[Doc] Did you feel different when I made an account for you?

[TLOT] A what?

[Doc] I didn't think so. Transferring now!

[CP] Is not used to worrying this much-

[Doc] This 'game' has over 15 million players. And the fake accounts are situated all over the world. -smug smile- If he wants to devote the rest of his existence to finding her, we'll see him in a few hundred years. 

[Doc] even if he does find it, he won't be able to do anything with it. Deleting her account will only remove her user name and prevent me from using admin commands on her. None of you need the accounts to be here. It just makes it all tidy and legal so we can't be removed.

[CP] - But they'll know, she's the only one on that list who isn't dead or released from the game

[Doc] You'll like this I think, the first part of her email address is redkitten... hmm?

[TLOT] Knowing isn't finding.

[CP] Gives Doc an unamused look-

[Doc] I would have put the word sexy in there someplace but I don't want it to look like a porn spam account.

[CP] Even more of an unamused look-

[Doc] What? Her username is random, it's okay.

[CP] - I don't like the knowledge of them knowing, if for some unexplainable reason they do manage to get in here again, they will target her

[Doc] and she'll targt them Cp. GK told me she threw an entire tree into a target wihtou laying a finger on it

[TLOT] She threw me in the air CP, she's becoming a force to be reckoned with

[CP] - She wouldn't have the experience needed to fight any of them!

[Doc] Hooolllly

[Doc] I just thought of something...

[Doc] The native brine... TLOT do you think me and Lie have extra force to our powers because we were made brines on this seed?

[TLOT] Swallows - you know there's a way to find out. It would mean you're at least as or stronger then me....

[TLOT] This is going to hurt....

[Doc] Experience can be gained, but if the whole seed fights with us to reject invaders, it might not be as important as you think.

[CP] - I'd prefer to be able to hide her away

[Doc] Hiding is fine. I'm for that as well, but now I'm curious. TLOT wil you do me the honors?

[TLOT] Oookay. Lets take this out to the desert so we don't break anything.

[CP] - I think I'd rather go find Lie

[Steve] I'll get the healing potions.

[Doc] Just bring her here. You can do it quicker then I can.

[CP] - Can you tell me where she is then? So I don't have to search

[Doc]Uses hir farsight as an admin- She's standing next to Steffan. By his house. Bro is playign with Endrea

[CP] Nods and teleports the before teleporting back with Lie, but not before yelling at Steffan that nothing had better happen to Endrea-

[Lie] Yelps at the sudden change of scenery-

[Steffan] Is terrified, for the second time that day-

[CP] Looks at what Lie is wearing- Well, looks like you found my normal clothes, what happened? And why do you smell funny?

[TLOT] Leads up the steps and out over the bridge to the shrine

[Lie] - I'll explain later, what's going on?

[Doc] eh, I'm almost dissapointed. You look good in black and green.

[CP] - I prefer my normal clothes, but seriously, what's that smell?

[Doc] Just testing a theory, I might need your help too.

[Lie] - Oh, alright. And as I said, I'll explain later CP

[TLOT] Smells like musk to me. Did you wear your harness all day Lie?

[Lie] Blushes really hard-

[CP] - I can smell that, but theres another scent as well

[Doc] Tromps down the stairs to the map room and goes outside.

[TLOT] Looks grim. - How do you want to do this?

[Doc] well fighting you won't prove anything. We both have very different abilities and the question here is basic strength.

[CP] He and Lie have followed them outside-

[Doc] I want you to use your strongest move on me. If I'm the native then I should be able to throw it off.

[TLOT] what do you want?

[Doc] Swallows hard- Press me. No one here has been able to escape that so far.

[TLOT] But if I crush you....

[Doc] Then we'll know I'm wrong and we'll see if I still need to recharge as a brine like I did before.

[TLOT] If you're sure.

[Doc] Do it

[TLOT] prepares the calculations and drops the invisible weight of the nether on his friend. It pushes hir quickly ot the ground and xe manages to look up slightly. - That's six chunks.

[Doc] Grits hir teeth with a low growl and struggles to get hir hands under hir. The ground goes wavy and melts away a space for hir hands.

[CP] Is watching in amusement-

[Lie] Is nervously biting her lip

[Doc] Pushes up just a fraction.

[TLOT] More? Lets make it twenty

[Doc] Theres a rumble in the ground and the sand blocks seem to lift slightly in a hump as xe pushes up. 

[TLOT] 50?

[Doc] Makes an animal noise that's chilling to hear, xe's got hir wrists under hir and is almost to hands and knees.

[TLOT] Is a bit unsettled but wants to do as Doc asked. - Don't hurt yourself!

[Doc] MORE

[TLOT] Have the whole thing, I won't let it fall, but it's over you, as solid as bedrock. The entire Nether

[Doc] Is literally crackling with electricity, the sand is flowing out in ripples from hir crouched pose. Xe lifts up, by inches, painfully slow. And with a burst of lightning, is standing tall and proud, staring the brine down with a gaze almost as bright as his own.

[TLOT] Now that.... is something to believe in....

[TLOT] dismisses the weight. - I give. I've always considered you as being in more charge then I because of age and experience anyway. No one has ever escaped from that before.

[CP] - Even I have to admit that's impressive

[Doc] Is discharging little sparks as xe calms down - why... thank you Cp.

[Lie] Nervous noises-

[TLOT] You were made a brine here too Lie. Do you want to try as well?

[Lie] - Uh, I'd rather not...

[CP] Rolls his eyes and pushes her out farther onto the sand- Oh come on, you must be at least a little curious, and you know TLOT won't actually hurt you

[Doc] Shakes off, and sends a cascade of bright sparks from hir fauxhawk.

[Lie] - Sounds like your the curious one CP

[Doc] He should be, he's never escaped that move himself.

[Lie] - Do I have to?

[CP] - I'm just gonna go ahead and say yes

[TLOT] I suppose not

[TLOT] Ooookay

[TLOT] come closer if you're going to

[CP] Steps back from Lie-

[Doc] Moves away from the cleared spot and stands by CP

[TLOT] I am going to knock you down though, it's not fair to start from standing.

[Lie] - So you want me to already be laying down?

[TLOT] After a moment of math ,Swats Lie to the sand with the weight - Just few to start. Only 3 chunks.

[Lie] Squeaks as she is pressed into the sand-

[TLOT] Let's up a little so it's just over her but not crushing.

[Lie] Tries to get up and is finding it very difficult-

[TLOT] Little more? Lets try 15.

[Lie] Is already starting to tremble a little

[TLOT] Looks like you're actually able to move. Michael was really onto something with this native business. But Doc took more and it should apply to at least one of you. Lets go 40

[Doc] Come on Lie, you can do it!

[Lie] Small tendrils of plants are starting to come up to support her by wrapping around her-

[CP] Is silently watching, ready to move if something goes wrong-

[TLOT] Gets a little closer. - It's helping you....

[TLOT} Waves a hand- 200 you're getting assistance from the seed.

[Lie] Grunts and feels the plants tighten as they try to push her back up-

[Doc] It helped me by making way for my hands... it's pushing her up.

[CP] - The sand lifted you as well Doc

[Doc] Takes in a hiss of air... - innnteresting....

[TLOT] Work those plants Lie! It's good practice! 300!

[Lie] The tendrils become thicker and start cradling her back to support her there, it works a bit as she gets partway up-

[TLOT] Thumps the sand by her. -He was afraid to get close ot Doc because of the electricity - you can do it sister brine!

[Lie] More tendrils join in-

[TLOT] That's 400 chunks of the Nether Lie, push it up. You're so much stronger then you think you are!

[Lie] Tries hard and then the tendrils snap causing her to fall back onto the sand-

[TLOT] Sees her fall and waves the weight away instantly

[TLOT] Offers her a hand. - That was still astounding.

[Lie] Takes TLOT's hand- thanks

[CP] Scoffs- Guess we shouldn't be that surprised, she really isn't the strongest physically

[TLOT] shes stronger then you

[Doc] Me too, now.

[CP] - Physically? I'm stronger than the two of you.

[Steve] rushes out with the healing potions and stops short. - I couldn't find any so I had to make fresh, sorry!

[Doc] I think we just proved that you're not CP...

[Steve] Offers a bottle to Lie since she's the maost haggard looking.

[CP] Scowls-

[Lie] - Thanks Steve

[Doc] Scowl all you want. It's the truth

[Steve] Doc do you uh....? 

[Doc] Takes it. Thank you, Cp might need it here in a minute.

[CP] – What?

[Doc] You seem to be in a boastful mood. That's usually a precursor to getting hurt

[CP] - Not boasting, just stating fact

[TLOT] Shall I prove it?

[CP] - Nothing to prove

[TLOT] Then do what they did. If you're so sure- gestures to the spot on the sand where Lies little vines are already withering

[CP] Snarls- Fine- Steps out to the spot

[TLOT] Lets have, just 75, since you're so sure.

[CP] Gets slammed into the ground where he immediately starts trying to push back but isn't having much luck

[TLOT] Is just watching him struggle silently. Not trying to agitate him

[CP] Manages to push up a tiny bit-

[TLOT] Not bad, I've always used several hundred on you before. I know you can't move 400 and certainly not the whole pile of bedrock, netherrack and lava

[CP] Is growling a bit-

[TLOT] Had enough to satisfy?

[CP] Grumbles- Asshole

[TLOT] Be nice to your mate who has surpassed you, and the one who wants to be your friend. - waves the weight away.

[CP] Quickly stands and walks back over to Lie with a small grumble-

[Doc] Is just standing proudly with hir hands clasped. Xe looks more dignified then usual. - Does this settle some of your fears Cp?

[Lie] – Fears?

[CP] Small glare at Doc-

[TLOT] He always worries about protecting you Lie

[TLOT] I imagine he still thinks of you as human sometimes

[Lie] - Oh, I see

[CP] Rests his head on top of Lie's-

[Doc] I wonder what would happen if you tried together?

[Lie] – Together?

[Doc] Well CP might have to be on his knees to make you the same height...

[CP] - Does height really matter if we'd just end up on the ground?

[TLOT] Good point.

[Steve] He really is super tall though....

[TLOT] I'm game if you are. But don't use your plants Lie. Then you're just carrying him

[Lie] - I wasn't trying to initially...

[Doc] I wasn't trying to use the sand either, it just happened...

[TLOT] Just try, If you fail, no biggie

[Lie] - Al, alright...

[CP] Guides her back out to the stop-

[TLOT] Cracks his knuckles. - Shall we just go right to 75 since Cp couldn't do it?

[TLOT] Pushes forward with both hands and the two crash into the sand.

[Lie] Yelps as she's pressed into the sand

[CP] Manages to throw his arm over Lie-

-Theres some movement under the sand as the plants want to come up-

[TLOT] Little more since Lie bested this? Maybe 200?

[CP] Manages to draw Lie in closer to himself, whisps of smoke rising from the sand-

[TLOT] Why so hot CP?

[TLOT] There's two of you, push together

[Lie] waits for CP to give her the cue which he quickly does-

-The two manage to push themselves up off the ground a little

[TLOT] A little bit. Not bad. Lets go right to Lies limit. 400, but I won't let it fall. It's just there

-The plants come up from the ground but are black this time, almost like they're burnt, but they're still plenty strong. Lie and CP manage to hold their position-

[TLOT] Thats' odd, and a little stinky.

[TLOT] Do you want more?

[CP] Smirks- Bring it

[Doc] If I could do it all they should be able to do better working together! The strength of TWO brines

[TLOT] Heh, 1000.

[Lie] Squeaks at the increased pressure but is surprised when she's calmed by CP's touch, the two manage to inch their way up a little-

[TLOT] You're plucking my heartstrings guys.

[Steve] PUSH!

[CP] Manages to flip Steve the bird-

[TLOT] Take the whole thing, lets see what you can do.

[Steve] That was mean...

[Doc] He does that to everyone. You get used to it.

-The two grunt under the massive increase of pressure, almost crumbling until CP has an idea. He tilts Lie's head towards him and kisses her, causing a glitch to run through the air briefly showing another server and the two find themselves able to stand-

[Doc] Cheers-

[TLOT] Sidles close and whipspers in CPs ear like a demon - And you always act like I'm stupid for saying love is the answer

[CP] Growls at TLOT

[Steve] Is clapping

[TLOT] Makes a kissing noise and disperses the weight before moving out of punching range

[Doc] I saw something there for a second. It looked green and staticky

[Lie] - What do you mean? Green and staticky?

[CP] Is death glaring TlOT-

[Doc] Kinda like when he made the hole to go get the mail.

[TLOT] Is just smiling softly - I'm proud of you.

[CP] Turns his attention towards Doc- what about the hole I made to get your mail?

[Doc] I don't know, it just looked like a big crackly loop with something inside. I only saw it for a moment

[CP] - Sounds kinda like my usual method for jumping servers...

[Doc] Were you pulling somethign from another place?

[CP] Shrugs-

[CP] - I was a little more focused on Lie

[Doc] Do you think it's possible to draw power from your own seed and mix it with hers? It would explain a lot.....

[Lie] - How so?

[TLOT] If you 'belong' here; as in this is where you were made a brine, and he belongs there, then opening a path between them might magnify both abilities? But I thought you wrecked seeds and moved on to drive your brother from place to place CP. Isn't your original seed uninhabitable?

[CP] - Stevie and I were designed to move seeds since back then updates usually include new biomes and there was a limit to the world size

[TLOT] But that doesn't answer the question. Where is your original home? Does it still exist?

[CP] Shrugs- No idea. I mean if we wanted to do a bunch of digging maybe we could find out something about it

[CP] - Not much there though

[Steve] I'm happy to believe it was just them working together.

[Doc] The earliest version huh? No frills.

[CP] - Just some trees and the most basic of blocks

[TLOT] Lonely days... I'm kinda glad most of my memories are gone...

[Doc] I saw the potential. It was paradise compared to what I had been enduring.

[CP] - Why the fuck are we talking about my past again?

[Doc] In this case it's everyone's past Cp. Or at least you, me and TLOT

[Lie] Is a little bored is it starting to make a topiary-

[Doc] I started poking around the moment I saw what was being made. No guns? No people screaming? No cars? Pollution? No boring brown scenry? Sign me the fuck up. Lock me in the server and throw away the key

[Steve] Is watching - can you make a pig?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, maybe- Starts manipulating the plant

[CP] Decides to change the subject- Lie, you still haven't answered my earlier question

[Lie] Freezes, the plant in front of her seeming to tense as well-

[Lie] - Uh, well I may have made a mistake...

[TLOT] What mistake?

[Doc] Yeah, what are you talkign about?

[Lie] blushes- A mistake in continuing to wear the harness earlier today...

[Steve] Sounds like fun to me....

[Doc] Is being super quiet-

[Lie] - Yeaaaaaah, until an enderman gets curious...

[CP] Tension is building in his body-

[Lie] - BSteves kid Aries is really curious...

[Doc] Since when do enderman get curious about human females?

[CP] Growls- Where are they?

[TLOT] She just said he's a child CP. Don't. 

[Lie] - Ah well, he did say he was mated as well...

[CP] - I'm going to fucking beat his face in

[Doc] No you won't. They're new and you don't just go arond punching people's kids

[Lie] Gives a quick mental burst of what exactly happened to TLOT and Doc, knowing it will only make CP angrier if she showed him-

[Doc] Ah, it looks like it was instinctual too. They're very primal creatures apparently.

[TLOT] I see no fault, let it go.

[Lie] Shifts with unease- So yeah, I've learned not to do that particular thing around him

[Doc] Well he did tp into your house accidentally

[CP] - Seriously, where the hell is this enderman

[Lie] - CP no, please, nothing serious happened

[TLOT] CP... Please... don't start anything. It looks like BSteve already punished him anyway.

[CP] Is growling-

[Doc] They didn't have sex, it was nothing.

[CP] - He touched my mate and tried to give her pleasure

[TLOT] Goes cold. He still feels guilty

[Lie] Plays with the collar on her wrist, ready to use it if necessary-

[Lie] - I've already told him that I forgive him

[TLOT] These things happen, it's no big deal... you're not an animal. Use your reasoning skills

[Doc] Don't be the asshole jelous boyfriend

[CP] - But he got his scent all over my mate!

[TLOT] Waves his hands in annoyance. - Then take a bath with her!

[CP] Smirks- No, I have a better idea- Lunges at Lie before teleporting her back to their house


	40. Aries Vs Cp, Stitched Up

When Lie and CP arrived at their home. Aries was their leaving a carved diamond and emerald vase in the center of the room. His quills lowered with their sudden appearance.

[CP] Growls recognizing Aries scent from Lie- Yoouuuuu...

[Lie] - CP calm down

Aries took the accusatory "you" as a very definitive territory display, this was clearly the mate of lie. Aries kept on his fours , keeping himself lower than CP, and keeping his quills low. Any display of might would possibly show challenge to his authority.

[CP] - The fuck did you try to do to my mate!?

[Lie] - CP seriously, just calm down

"I tried to stimulate her" Aries answered truthfully

[CP] Snarls and lunges at Aries-

Aries' quills shot up. He rose up and jumped over CP, he landed behind him and have a roar in endtongue

[CP] Summons his sword- I wonder if your counted as a player, or a mob

Aries extended his blades on his and and legs, and made them diamond bladed. Aries didn't have a choice anymore... The challenge was initiated by the territory holder.

[Lie] - CP stop this!

[CP] - See, the way I see it, if your a mob and I kill you, then there's a good chance you won't be coming back

[CP] Lunges at Aries with his sword-

Aries lunged at Cp, taking careful aim for both the blade and his leg. Aries bit down on the sword and held tight, then sweeping his leg at CP's legs.

[CP] Braces for the impact to his leg and summons his pick, bringing it down on the spot where he's used to an endermans pearl being

Aries rose his arm and flared outward his diamond blades to create a shield, protecting him from the pick

[CP] - You little coward!

[Lie] Summons her plants in an attempt to restrain CP, not wanting him to hurt Aries-

[CP] Burns right through the plants, fire beginning to flicker around him-

A teleport and Aries reappeared behind CP, and stabbed a spine into his back, slightly disabling his right arm.

[CP] Grunts as the spine is imbedded but swings the pick in his left hand around and catches Aries in the side-

Aries let out a startled yelp as he gripped CP's arm and twisted it painfully, making him release the pick. he jumped up and kicked him hard to push him away and remove the pick from his side

-The pick comes out but tears a chunk of flesh away with it-

[CP] Growls as he starts to set things on fire-

[Lie] - CP! My house is wood!

Aries throws the pick away and roars loudly. the wound on his hip is patching and healing itself relatively quickly. his lavender blood dripped onto the floor.  
Aries' is trying to remain composed too, otherwise if he gets into his aggro state, he may kill unintentionally

[CP] Encases his fists in fire, prepping a fire charge in his mouth-

Aries' quills stand tall as he holds out his blades.

[Lie] Darts between the two of them, shielding Aries as she faces CP- CP THAT IS ENOUGH! It was a mistake which has already been forgiven, you need to calm down!

[CP] - Lie, move

Aries' was petrified and quickly teleported in front of Lie, "Don't come beween us! idon't want to hurt you!"

[Lie] - He won't hurt me Aries, I'm his mate

[CP] - Stay the fucking Nether away from my mate!- Lunges at Aries, managing to wrap a hand around the enders throat

Aries' gagged but tensed his throat, making the ribbed shell on his throat sharpen like dozens of daggers that sawed into CP's fingers.

[CP] Ignores the pain having gone through much worse before, his hand is still on fire-  
Aries closed his eyes muttering a quick 'I'm sorry '. He opened his eyes and they were pure icey blue. Aries' jaw unhinged and his entire body's skin became thicker like armor and his quills and spines were all out. He ripped CP off him and lunged forward and stabbed his armblade into his shoulder, pinning down his other arm and snarling violently as he loomed over him.

[CP] Tp's out of Aries' grasp to behind the ender, his eyes calculating and weighing his every option.  
Aries swept his bladed leg and sliced open cp's stomach. Aries was making deafening hisses and the spines on his back were clicking.

[CP] Grins before spawning a water bucket and dousing Aries-

Aries yelped and teleported back. His body steamed lightly, but the thick armor was protecting him.   
He lunged forward at full charge at CP.

[Lie] Is very very worried and trying to contact TLOT or Doc-

[CP] Tp's out of the way and trips Aries-

Aries teleports halfway and slams full force into CP and pinned him once again. He rose his bladed hand to start gutting CP.

[CP] Snarls and kicks Aries off of him

Aries let's out a full on roar that practically shatters the air like thunder.

Aries teleported behind CP, picking him up, throwing him, teleporting to his trajectory and kicking him in his open stomach. the sheer force of the hit flung him back hard.

[CP] Eyes glow brighter and drives his sword into Aries gut-

Aries' blood spills everywhere, but he grips the handle and Yanks it out tossing it aside. Aries teleports behind CP and bites down on his jugular, wrenching his head back and forth

[CP] Is slick with blood but reaches back and grabs Aries head, pulling the ender over his shoulder and slamming him onto the ground

Aries rose quickly and flared his spines, his mouth and blades full of CP's blood. aries' own blood was begining to diminish as his wounds closed again

[CP] Is getting a little light headed and knows he needs to take a potion but doesn't want to take his eyes off of Aries-

[Lie] Steps between them again- Seriously, that's enough! Knock it off!

[CP] Takes the opportunity to quickly chug a healing potion-

Aries accurately darted a projectile spine at the bottle before he took the drink, the healing red fluid draining sadly all on the floor.

Aries hissed and growled at CP.

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!- The entire floor erupts in fire

[Lie] Barely manages to get on the stone bridge in time-

[CP] Launches a fire charge into Aries chest-

Aries changed the composition of his body to complete diamond. Aries charged for lie. He grabbed her and picked her up onto his back. He charged through the fires and crashed through a window and teleported her at least 500ft away from the carnage. He huffed and nuzzled her softly. " are you hurt? " his voice was low and distorted. " some mate, he could've killed you... " he snarled at the house.  
" please... Stay safe " he looked back at her, and nuzzled.

[Lie] - Aries, I'm fine. but you probably just made him even more mad... And stop nuzzling please, that's what started this thing in the first place

Aries: " HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!! A GOOD MATE AND WARRIOR OR FIGHTER WOULD NEVER RISK THE LIFE OF HIS LOVED ONES!! "

[CP] Roars in anger before beginning to teleport around, looking for them-

Aries quills rose and he growled, teleporting out away from lie. He roared out to her his attention.

[Lie] - But he didn't Aries. Aries you have to understand that emotionally, he's broken, he's had so much taken from him, we're trying to get it back

[CP] Spots Aries and pretty much drop kicks him- WHERE THE FUCK IS LIE!

"SHE'S FUCKING SAFE!!!! WHERE YOU CAN'T HURT HER!!!" Aries brought up both hands gripped onto his throat. "YOU WOULD'VE KILLED HER IN THE FIRE IF YOUR RAGE!!! YOU'RE FOOLISH AND ABSENT MINDED!!!! "

[CP] - SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED IDIOT! SHE'S A BRINE! FIRE AND LAVA DO NO HARM!  
"THEN WHY WOULD SHE RUN?! YOU SHOULD NEVER RISK THE ONES YOU LOVE!!! NEVER !!!!!

[CP] - She's still adjusting to the fact that it does no harm, she was human not all that long ago after all.  
Aries snarled violently and clutched his throat tighter. he bit down and pulled savagely at his flesh, ripping and tearing with his teeth.

[CP] Can feel himself getting down to his last few hearts and so decides to teleport down into the deepest body of water he knows. They appear at the bottom, the water around them quickly turning red-

Aries' skin is disintegrating around him and he's doing everything in his power to NOT scream.   
Aries inner flesh was beginning to show. It was teal.

He created a hooked arm blade and punctured it through CP's stomach. He teleported them back to the surface. About 75% of his flesh was exposed, and he was bleeding profusely everywhere. His body was steaming but with the last of his strength, he encased CP with a thin diamond skin, to keep him from bleeding out, or from his intestines falling out.  
Aries collapsed and cried

[CP] Is growling and trying to get out of his diamond straight jacket-

[Lie] Is trying to find them-  
She can hear Aries' cries

[Lie] Runs towards them, already creating healing flowers- What the hell happened!?

" go.... Go with your mate... He needs you " Aries said, trying to hide his exposed flesh. "H-help him..."  
[Lie] Spots Aries blood as well- Aries I can heal both of you at the same time.- Multiple healing flowers spring up in the same area, tendrils of green energy wafting off of them and towards the two injured beings. Lie pulls CP's head into her lap- Idiot...

Aries looked towards them and although in excruciating pain, smiled for them.

[Lie] - Aries, thank you for trying at least

"It.... It was a territorial di-display....I... Understand...... And I.... I hope he finds more appreciation for... You both now...." Aries stood up shakily, his body was still steaming, and more than half of his flesh was exposed and bleeding.

He walked to CP. " I apologize for... My behavior sir.... And I hope you... Feel better soon.. " Aries whimpered and began to limp away

[Lie] - ARIES YOU LAY BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT AND LET MY FLOWERS DO THEIR JOB!

I. Don't deserve it " Aries mewed

[Lie] - I don't care what you think now lay down!

Aries didn't get very far, collapsing from his injuries. He let out a terrible heart-wrenching Cry

-The flowers are pulsing energy into Aries and CP-

[Lie] - See? Let my flowers do their job and you'll be good as new Aries, I don't like seeing anyone hurt

"I'm so sorry lie...." He whimpered, his quills lowering.

[Lie] - There's nothing to be sorry for Aries, my mate can be a bit bullheaded and idiotic at times

[Lie] - Besides, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time

[CP] mutters- Still wanna punch the little fuckers face...

[Lie] - Shut up CP

"That's not nice..." He giggled softly. But then he frowned. .. "I was.... Leaving you an apology present.... It's ... It's probably all black now..." He whimpered

[Lie] - It's alright Aries, it's the thought that count. Like I said, you were simply there at the wrong time. A few hours later and he probably would have been calm enough that he wouldn't have started a fight

Aries: " .... Don't tell daddy.... Please..... "

[Lie] - I won't, and I'll make certain that CP won't either. But eventually you will have to tell him Aries

"Daddy doesn't like when I fight...." He whimpered. " but I'm strong... "

[Lie] - I can be there when you do to help explain the situation if you want

Aries whimpered.

[Lie] Holds an arm open to Aries- Come here sweety

[CP] - What the fuck are you doing?

[Lie] - Nothing wrong, he just needs a bit of comfort right now

[CP] Growls-

Aries lowered his quills sadly. ' .... Maybe I shouldn't...... "

[Lie] - Ignore him Aries, I'm telling you that you can

Aries tried to raise in his fours, and his arms and legs were shaking terribly. He crawled over and plopped beside her. Tears were running down his cheeks.

[Lie] Gently rubs a non-injured part of the ender while humming softly-

-The flowers begin to produce more energy since the two injured are now closer together-

Aries' whimpering begin dying down, his voice was giving out on him.

[Lie] - I know my flowers are not the fastest means of healing, but at least they're working

Aries licked her finger. " a-are you... Hurt?   
"  
Aries voice was scratchy

[Lie] - Not at all, I'm fine Aries. It's your and CP's blood that's covering me.

[Lie] Begins concentrating, hoping to make a flower with nectar that will sooth Aries throat-

[CP] Is blatantly ignoring Aries but feels his strength returning-

[Lie] Finally a flower forms and like the lust flower is dripping with nectar, this flower however is a pale blue and the nectar a creamy white- Here, drink this Aries

Aries struggled and rose his head to the flower, and with his tongue lapped at the flower's nectar.

\- The nectar soothes Aries throat and allows him to speak more clearly-

[Lie] - Feeling better?

Aries practically buries his face into the flower to get the nectar. He moves away with pollen on his nose. He sneezed squeakily and huffed. "Feels nice"he purred.

[Lie] - I'm glad- She checks on the progress of the wounds, the flowers have healed them about 50%

Aries Curls up next to her.

[Lie] Sighs and figures she should probably call Doc to check the two over as soon as possible-

[CP] Is glaring at Aries-

Aries looked at cp and at lie. He smiled and shakily stood onto his fours. He slowly moved over to CP, and began grooming him, cleaning off the blood.

[CP] Flails a bit- THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

Aries: "I'm cleaning you, you'll get an infection ... And personally, I don't want that..."

[Lie] - Aries please, don't move yet, my flowers will take care of it

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

"I'll be OK... I promise... My own healing is coming back too..." Although it felt odd, his tongue felt soothing on the wounds.

[CP] - STOP FUCKING LICKIING ME!- Goes to punch Aries in the face but Lie's hand stops him

[Lie] - That's enough CP, he's not doing any harm, or should I turn you back into a cat again?

[CP] Stiffens a bit and then grumbles-

Aries cleaned him well, then moved to lie. He groomed the blood off of her. But he was very careful not to agitate her.

[Lie] - Aries really, this isn't necessary

[CP] - Great, now your scent is all over her again!

" I'm sorry.. But I'm almost done, I don't want you full of blood... You don't need that... " Aries finished giving her a bath. Aries riser his head to cp's sass. He picked a nearby flower and suck it into his hair since he'd be unable to do anything about it for a while, and plus to make lie giggle.

[Lie] Does giggle a bit- Aries, please don't feel bad about today, mistakes happen

Aries frowned but sighed and nuzzled her lightly. " thank you miss lie …"

[Lie] - It's no problem

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake stop getting your scent all over my mate!

[Lie] - Oh get over it!

"Stuff a pickle in your nose then!" Aries huffed and giggled.

[CP] Growls at Aries-

Aries curled up next to lie and began to purr softly

[Lie] Pet him gently-

Aries looked at the sun. He whimpered. " I.....I have to go home... Daddy will be worried... "

[Lie] - I understand, go on ahead

Aries stood on his fours and trembled. He slowly started, but continued on until he was out of sight.

[Lie] Mostly to herself- Oh I hope he'll be alright

[CP] Is plucking quills off of himself-

[Doc] Has been in the lab all day and comes up for some fresh air. Xe sees a bit of smoke coming from Lies house and races over in a panic.

[Doc] LIE? CP? Where are you guys?!

[Lie] Is starting to really worry about CP since he's being really quiet so sends out a message mentally- Doc? Can you hear me?

[Doc] I can hear you Lie, where are you?!

[Lie] - Pretty far down the coast, CP and Aries got into a fight and I'm really starting to worry about CP...

[Doc] I'm heading down there now, what's near you?

[Lie] - Water, some trees, a crap ton of my healing flowers too

[Doc] Is running down the coast - looking for Lie.

-Lie sends up a large sunflower to make it easier for Doc to spot them, both CP and Lie's clothes are drenched with blood but they themselves are clean thanks to Aries. CP is also covered with the diamond quills but blood is beginning to seep out from under them-

[Doc] What the Nether happened?!

[Doc] Pulls out bandages and a bucket of water. - I'm still working on this- Turns up hir glitch and heats the water with hir hands instead of pressing it to hir leg like usual

[Lie] - When we got home Aries was there leaving an apology present and CP, well does what he does and got very territorial. The two ended up fighting. I only saw the beginning of it since Aries decided to teleport me away when CP set the floor on fire

[Doc] Both of you look like your clothes got soaked. I am i right in assuming CP has the worse injuries?

[Lie] - Yeah, all of this is his and Aries blood, I don't know just how much use my healing flowers are being at the moment...

[Doc] Pulls out a needle and thread. - I guess we do this the hard way. - Gets out a sponge and dips it in the warm water. - I'll pull the spines. You stanch the bleeding while I close the holes.

[Lie] – Alright

[Doc] Gently removes the spines so Cp's natural healing can work on the holes. With deft fingers xe stitches the hole in his neck and begins working on the one in his abdomen. - It's a damn good thing brines are resilient.

[Doc] I think we need a wood block again. Sorry Cp. There are a lot of missing pixels.

[Lie] Is trying not to let any nausea rise up at the sight-

[Doc] Arranges the organs back in their rightful places just like xe did with Doe. - Stay with me Cp. - Pays no mind to the blood on hir clothes or hands. It's a mess but xe's focused on hir specialty.

[Lie] Can feel the flowers starting to strain- Doc, I think the flowers are about to give out

[CP] Has gotten fairly pale from blood loss-

[Doc] It's gonna be okay Lie - xe sloughs the first layer from an oak block as easily as cutting a slice of cheese and lays it over the wound.

[Doc] Hir fingers crackle around the needle and xe stitches wood to flesh as easily as cloth, leaving a trail of black stitches in a circle around the repair.

[Doc] Takes the sponge from Lie and cleans hir work. - Poor thing. Have some food to heal you along. - Takes out hir lunch and offers it to him. It's a thin soup with steak bits and onions.

[CP] Small groan as he tries to focus-

[Doc] You can relax Lie. He has no more holes to bleed from.

[Doc] Welcome back.

[Lie] Her flowers give off a small puffing sound before vanishing, having been over taxed- I didn't know just how bad it was, Aries was able to walk away after a few moments with my flowers help

[Lie] Is gently running her finger through CP's hair-

[Doc] Maybe they work differently on different species?

[Lie] - Aries seems to have a stronger healing ability then CP, but CP finally got some real damage by teleporting him to the bottom of the water over there

[Doc] Owww. I'm suprised he survived at all. Sounds like an ugly incident for everyone involved. ... I really hope they don't decide to leave because of it.

[Lie] - Aries asked me not to tell BSteve, but I still worry

[Doc] I won't tell him either.. but.... CP, you might need to avoid him. It'll take your body at least a day to dissolve the stitches and maybe two to integrate that patch of wood.

[CP] mutters- Little fucker...

[Lie] - I'm hoping there wasn't too much damage done to my house

[Doc] You shouldn't be so quick to pick fights with people, especially newcomers you don't know anything about.

[Doc] It looked intact from the outside. But your floor might be gone for al I know.

[Lie] - He was still upset over Aries scent being on me, he hadn't had time to, well, remove it for lack of a better word

[Doc] Huuuuugh, the smell thing again. Even when you're human you're still a cat!

[Lie] - His sense of smell does seem to be exceptionally strong...

[Lie] - I'm fairly certain that Aries would have gotten away with some strongly worded warnings had he shown up a few hours later though...

[Doc] If you weren't so hurt I'd shake you CP. Why are you so worried that someone will take Lie from you?

[Doc] Do you feel guilty that you're not being a good mate? If so, be better. Stop taking it out on everyone else. 

[Lie] Ponders for a moment- Maybe he hasn't had something he could so solidly call his in a very long time?

[Lie] - I don't know, it's just a thought

[Doc] Blows out a long sigh. - I guess I can't argue that. And it's not like you guys are married or something. It's obnoxious, but at least you always know he wants you around.

[Doc] Come to mention it, he doesn't even have a proper home. He just crashes with you.

[Lie] - Your right, he does

[Doc] Has a sobering thought- CP.... do you even own anything besides your weapons and clothes?

[CP] Barely manages to shake his head, this is not something he'd normally reveal but lack of blood is one way to make him more open-

[Doc] Sits back heavily. - Now I feel awful that that's not occured to me sooner...

[Doc] Did you... leave it all to come here? Or did you just have nothing at the manor either?

[CP] mumbles- Computer and some clothes still there...

[Lie] - Oh CP

[Doc] I.... I'm sorry.

[Doc] would you like me to help you build something? Just a space for you.

[CP] Another small shake of hid head-

[Lie] - I wouldn't be surprised if he considered my place a part of having me...

[Doc] You could at least give him a workroom in your house. A den that's his alone.

[Doc] people who've been hurt need to feel safe, and having a space they can shut the rest of the world out of is important

[Lie] Nods- I'll discuss it with him when he's a bit more cognitive

[Doc] Even TLOT can't creative like I can as an admin. I'm going to try something. - spawns a high level healing potion. - drink this.

[Lie] Helps CP drink it since he's a bit shaky-

[CP] Coughs a bit as color returns to him a little-

[CP] - Fucking Nether

[Doc] That's better. Try not to move too much, your chest is going to be very stiff for now.

[Doc] All I had was dark oak, sorry it doesn't match.

[CP] - The Nether's going on? Where's the brat?

[Lie] - He went home and you almost bled out

[Doc] You almost died. I stitched you up. Lie helped with hir flowers or you might have died before I ever got to you.

[CP] - Well now I know, dunk the fucking brat in water immediately if I fight him again

[Doc] I have no words....

[Lie] - Really CP?

[Doc] Please don't, from what Lies told me he didn't want to fight you at all!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] And as a secondary concen, how about not killing the children of other brines? I'm sute TGoW could absolutly kill you in various heinous ways. Have you seen what he did to BSteve? 

[CP] – Yes...

[Doc] I think you need to let it go. Just get better and forget it.

[CP] Finally glances down at himself and notices Doc's work- What the Nether Doc?!

[Doc] Your intestines were falling out. I used what I had. Your throat was cut too.

[CP] - This stuff better fucking eventually match the rest of my skin like my hand...

[Doc] Makes a placating gesture - it will. Give it a little time. - smiles softly- I'd think you'd trust me to work on you by now at least.

[Lie] - CP? Do you think you can stand?

[CP] – Maybe

[Doc] Go easy – helps-

[Doc] Actually I have a better idea

[CP] Shakily stands, his innards moving a bit ore than he's used to-

[Doc] Lie. Go home.

[Doc] Yell for me mentally when you arrive and I'll tp us to you.

[Lie] - Huh? Okay...

-Leaves, planning on at least making a safe path to the bridge from the door-

[Doc] CP you sit. -throws down another wood block.

[CP] Settles down with a bit of a plop-

[Doc] Rushes at him. Checking him - easy! I had to replace a big patch!

[CP] - I've had worse, I'm fine

[Doc] The skin will still give a little. You'll bleed more if you jostle around.

[Doc] You're not fine. You're stable, there's a difference.

[Doc] And don't bother with the macho crap around me. A lesser person would have finished cutting your throat and let respawn take care of you instead.

[CP] Scowls a bit-

[Lie] - Doc? I'm in my bedroom now

[Doc] Does some typing and the two reappear in Lie's house. It smells of fire, but doesn't seem badly damaged.

[Doc] I'm going to unequipt your clothes. They're basically rags at this point anyway.

[Doc] Gives the big brine a calculating look as xe gets at his inventory screen. xe makes some sharp movements that leave Cp quite naked.

[CP] Growls at Doc as Lie tosses a blanket at him-

[Doc] Is insistently moving the patient toward the bed.

[Doc] 'grrr', yourself. It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before.

-There's still a quill embedded fairly deep into his right shoulder-

[Lie] Is still standing there in CP's now incredibly bloody shirt-

[Doc] Oh geeze, I missed one. Sit down. I'll get it.

[CP] Sits down on the bed, covering himself with the blanket Lie tossed at him

[Doc] Pushes CP down on the edge of the bed and gets up behind him. -This is deep....

[Doc] Pulls out hir needle and thread and sticks the needle in the cloth of hir coat, before getting out the sponge again. - Just hold still. This is going to hurt.

[Lie] Watches as Doc works-

[CP] Holds still for Doc-

[Doc] Works the spine out while holding the sponge to the wound. Xe tosses it to the floor with a clatter and falls like a flacon on the tattered hole. Whipping the edges together with a blanket stitch.

[CP] Barely even flinches-

[Doc] Always the tough guy. But I'm sure that hole in your belly hurt more. Are you going to learn something from this at least?

[CP] - That the brat has a mean streak?

[Doc] Actually I don't that's it at all. Aries seems to be a creature of instincts. Do you chastise a wolf for eating a sheep?

[CP] - Fuck no, I encourage it

[Doc] Then you don't get to be mad at Aries.

[CP] Is about to yell at Doc when Lie throws a second blanket on him

[Lie] - CP please, just get some rest now

[Doc] Gets off the bed. - Pardon my boots, and the blood.

[Doc][ Haven't had to patch up anythign that messy in a while.

[Lie] - Considering the state of the main room it's fine

[Doc] Thanks for letting me help

[Doc] But seriously Lie... give him a little space. Even if he says he doesn't want it

[Lie] – Alright

[Doc] Even if it's just a little room where a cat could hide.

[Doc] I think you'll find yourself wanting some curtains in this room too. From what I've seen, brines tend to like having a den of sorts. A safe place that's secluded, maybe even dark.

[Lie] - I've still got some left over from before, I'll put them up

[Doc] Think how many of them bunk up i places liek the Nether and hide from the sky

[Lie] - I know CP has a place in his Nether...

[Doc] speaking quietly- Maybe you should face his room with Netherbricks?

[Lie] - If I can get some I will

[Doc] I can help - opens the creative GUI and gives hir three stacks. -

[Lie] – Thanks

[Doc] are you okay Lie? You seem unhurt.

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, yeah, just an exhausting day really

[Doc] Ah, then a little building when you wake will help you kill time until he's better. - rounds on CP- YOU. STAY IN BED. TWO DAYS. Doctor's orders. I'm absolutly not kidding. I will check your position on the server and tp you back to Lie if you disobey me. Got it?

[CP] - Oh come on, like I said, it's not that bad!

[Lie] - Doc, can I make a request of you?

[Doc] YOU don't know what you're talking about. Just do it.

[Doc] What is it Lie?

[Lie] - Could you watch Endrea? She's currently over with Steffan and Enderbro.

[Doc] Oh geeze... okay. But if I get frustrated I may fob her off on GK again. Just saying.

[CP] - She'd probably have a blast shredding your junk mail for you Doc...

[Lie] - That's fine

[Doc] And everything else...

[Doc] Oh! I forgot. I have something rather precious for your greenhouse Lie.

[Lie] – Oh?

[Doc] Takes out a item that is a cluster of one pixel black seeds. - I can copy the seeds but I need a grown plant before I can let the touchies at it.

[Doc] They're orchid seeds. Specifically Vanilla bean orchids. It's a climbing vine.

[Lie] - Ah! Vanilla! That's wonderful! I'll plant them tomorrow!

[Doc] They were stupidly expensive and I trust you to coax them to life if sitting in my POBox wasn't kind to them.

[Doc] And you. NO SEX either! Not until tomorrow night at least.

[CP] - OH COME ON!

[Doc] I don't need a 3 am call because you spilled your guts on Lies bed.

[Doc] And she doesn't want to see that either. I'm sure

[Lie] - Xe has a point CP...

[CP] - Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? I'll be bored out of my mind!

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow - Hmmm.... well I could lend you somethign else I aquired.... I was goign to read it tonight, but it can wait.

[Doc] Draws out a huge book - It's the size of a half block- The collected works of HP Lovecraft. Every story. Horror, murder, madness, and monsters, you'll love it.


	41. Infection

-Later that night-

[Steve] Basically falls over his own feet in the dark -

[TLOT] Shhhh! You're going to wake them up! They've both had a hard day. Let's do this quietly.

[Steve] I got it... ow.

[TLOT] Just hold the door and I'll bring it in.

[Steve] I obey...

[Steve] Do you think he'll even appreciate this?

[TLOT] Probably not. But hey, it's worth a shot.

-After some scuffling the two depart Lie's workroom, leaving a bright blue couch, a lamp and a few other things as gifts for Cp to decorate with. They also leave a trunk with some food and a 'get well soon' note. -

[Lie] Wakes up in the morning and heads down to her workshop to get started and finds all the stuff   
TLOT left- Well, that takes care of some of the stuff I needed to do...

[Lie] She then heads to the green house to plant the seeds Doc gave her before she forgets-

[CP] Decides he's hungry and starts getting out of bed to go get some food-

Some mystical force levitated him up and back into bed carefully.

[CP] - THE FUCK?!

A lot of trays of food appeared on either side of his bed, within easy reach. treats and goodies and foods of all kind, including drinks and beverages as well. An extra pillow appeared under him to allow him to sit up.

A fork and knife appeared on his lap

[CP] Is freaking out a bit because he's not sure what's happening-

A note appeared on his lap.  
'My dear bretheren, I have been informed that you are in a state of recovery and I wish you well. I also wish you a quick recovery, and although I can relate to your willingness to get up and claim wellness, I urge you that you allow your body to heal within its own pace. I have prepared you plenty of treats fit for a king's entire court. These are all very delicious, and I hope you enjoy.  
Take care dear brother.  
-TGoW

[CP] Scowls and burns the note, sitting grumpily on the bed-

Another note appears.  
'oh don't be so pissy : )  
-TGoW

[CP] - Fuck off TGOW, it was a member of your household that put me in this state!

-poof-  
'Yes, I'm quite aware of what happened yesterday, and if it brings you any sort of 'glee', Aries is forced to be bedridden as well.  
-TGoW

[CP] - Little fucking asshole was able to walk away... Fucker

' little do you realize that he had torn muscles from that walk. He shouldn't have been walking, but he did anyway, and now he can't walk at all. Hence, he is bedridden.   
-TGoW

[CP] -Seriously, what the fuck is with all the notes?

[CP] - Well, Lie did try to keep him within the field of her healing flowers longer...

'i'm a bit busy.   
-TGoW

[CP] - With what you fucker? Obviously not so busy that you can't hold a fucking conversation

'You do realize that these notes are created by a link of telekinetic wave fi-you know what, fine! I'll come from my world into your room.  
-TGoW

[CP] Cocks a brow-

TGoW appeared cradling a something, bit the first thing CP noticed was a huge gash across his face.   
" hello brother. " TGoW greeted.

The thing he was cradling wriggled and cried soft noises. It was about the size of a large watermelon.  
A baby hydra wiggled and made soft little 'screeches' and 'roars'.

[CP] - Oh look, another baby...

"Hmm? " TGoW rose a brow.

[CP] - You've met my baby enderdragon, Endrea. Almost seems like your bringing her a playmate

[Endrea] Sneezes in her sleep-

"That probably wouldn't be wise, a baby hydra is more than capable of killing. Unfortunately usually killing their mothers during birth.  
I try to aid in as many as I can to avoid the mothers dying, and a baby hydra left alone to possibly die too..."

[CP] - Oh how noble... -Sarcasm

[Lie] Enters the house and decides to check on CP-

TGoW smiled and chuckled. "oh Hush..." Herobrine looked towards the door and teleported away.

[CP] mutters- Fucker

[Lie] Enters the room and notices all the food- Uh, what happened while I was gone?

-poof note in lie's hand-   
'That'd be me  
-TGoW

[CP] - TGoW visited... Asshole

[Lie] Catches note and reads it- Honestly CP you could at least try to be nicer, for my sake. They're only trying to help you

-note-  
'If you'd like lie, I could disinfect all his wounds for you ; )  
-TGoW

[Lie] Smiles a bit- I'm assuming you can hear me TGoW, but that won't be necessary, Doc took care of CP last night, plus Aries did his best to clean us even though I kept telling him to just lay back down...

[CP] Pushes himself up a bit more- Lie, could you bring me my clothes?

[Lie] - Sorry, I still haven't washed them yet, but I'll try to get to that today

-note-  
Yes, well, Aries is bedridden too, but he should be will again soon.  
-TGoW

[Lie] Freezes as she reads that note- WHAT!? Damn it I knew I should have kept him near my healing flowers longer!

-note-  
' he'll be fine dear. And if you're so concerned, he's not too far away, and I could always keep an eye on your /boyfriend/ '  
-TGoW

[Lie] - I would like to check on him, but I'd rather not burden you...

[CP] Schooches to the edge of the bed so he could wrap his arms around Lie-

-note-   
'No burden whatsoever! I have done this for thousands of years, I think I can handle it ; )  
-TGoW

[Lie] Looks at CP- What?

[CP] - I'm bored, wanna fuck?

[Lie] - CP YOU KNOW DOC SAID YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT YET! Besides, what happened to the book they lent you?

[CP] - Finished it

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Lie] Perks a little- Oh, TGoW, I just remembered. Endrea's pretty much chewed straight through her chew toy, do you think you could make a few more?

Some mystical force moves CP back, and about a library's worth of interesting literature appears on his besides.  
Also, about 10 special chew toys, each with different noises appeared in lie's lap.

[Lie] - Thank you!

[CP] - Really? You wanna try and separate me from my mate?

-note for CP-  
'No, I won't, but I do know that exacerbating yourself won't do you any good, but for now, a cuddle session should do.  
-TGoW

Lie is levitated up and gently snugged beside CP.

[CP] Immediately wraps his arms around Lie-

[Lie] Sighs- You do realize that I'm just going to have to get up in a little bit to do some work and save Doc's stuff from being chewed on, right?

[CP] - Eh, let Endrea chew Doc's stuff.

[Lie] Groans- CP that's not how it works...

-note-   
No problem, I can give you about an hour's worth.  
-TGoW

[CP] - I can still smell that fucking brat on you...

A squeaky toy appeared next to a sleeping endrea somewhere.

[Lie] - Thanks TGoW, is there anything I can do for you?

Suddenly! Flowerpetals puffed gently onto them

It smelled sweet

[Lie] - Oh- Holds her hand out to catch a few of the petals

[CP] - Now what the fucking Nether are you doing?

-note-  
Would you rather me stuff a note up your nose to keep you from smelling?  
-TGoW

[CP] - I'd rather the brat didn't get his scent all over my mate!

[Lie] - Don't take him too personally TGoW, he gets the same way when I've been hanging out with Virus

-note-   
Just letting him know. ; )   
-TGoW

Magical mini time skip~

[Lie] - Are you sure about this TGoW?

TGoW appeared in front of her and nodded. " yes, I'm sure, go ahead and go about your day however you'd like, and I'll make sure that CP doesn't do anything foolish. He'll be fit as a fiddle in no time "

[Doc] -feels the timeskip- Who the hell is messing with command blocks without asking me first?

[Lie] - Alright, I'll try not to take to long. CP please try to behave while I'm gone?

[CP] - No promises

[Lie] Sighs and leaves-

TGoW chuckled and promised her that he'd be fine before she left.

[CP] Flops back onto the bed, feeling a bit of tugging at his stitches-

TGoW moved over to CP. " I can help you, if you let me, but like I promised your mate, I'm not going to have you exacerbate your condition "

[CP] - I don't need any help! I've had far worse injuries in the past!

"Yes brother, I'm sure, every brine has had to endure suffering beyond reasoning, but now that you're surrounded by friends and family you can call your own, you needn't endure the pain anymore, but you're so eager and stubborn that you'd rather revel in the past than look to the brightness that your future holds- and that exact attitude is what will wretch it all away from you." TGoW said blandly.

[CP] Scowls and looks away from TGoW-

"May my words burrow into your marrow... I'll let you to your thoughts, but I'll be watching over you." He smiled softly and disappeared

[CP] Immediately tries to get out of the bed-

Kept immobile by an unseen force

[CP] - FUCK YOU TGoW!!!!

-note-  
Why thank you~ I'm flattered.  
<3 TGoW

[Doc] - in the chat box- STAY IN BED DAMMIT. DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE.

[CP] - FUCK OFF BOTH OF YOU!

TGoW in the chatbox - don't worry doc, I am babysitting him, he's in good good hands

[Doc] -chats- Thank you. I'm having enough trouble trying to keep his dragon from wrecking my house.

[CP] - Oh come on! I need to piss... (Actually doesn't, just wants to get out of the bed)

[Doc] -/ give bedpan to CPbrine /-

[CP] Scowls and throws it across the room- I AM NOT USING THAT FUCKING THING!

[Doc] chats- She's playing with the toy, but she's also racing around with it in her mouth like a maniac.

[Endrea] Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak-

TGoW chuckles

[CP] - For fucks sake just let me fucking get out of this god damned bed!

[Doc] -chatting- I'm not used to this. Our Doelings grew up so fast. Granted they only went from the size of snowballs to the size of chickens.

[Endrea] Decides she's tired and wants to curl up in Doc's lap-

TGoW appeared while CP was yelling at the ceiling, giving a soft but precise hit with his finger, directly onto the sleep-pressurepoint, making CP hit snoozeland central

TGoW in the chat. - did you catch endrea? "

[Doc] Thank goodness yes. Shes finally calmed down.

TGoW snickered. -yes, she really like her toy

[Endrea] Baps Doc's leg, wanting in their lap so she can sleep-

[Doc] Come here you little bugaboo, and no biting. -Xe's mending/cleaning hir coat since it has CP's blood all over it.

[Endrea] Chirps and curls up on Doc's lap, using her toy almost like a pillow-

[Lie] Arrives at BSteve's place and knocks on the door-

She heard BSteve calling. " I'll be there in a second!" 

A moment of silence before she heard an audible thud on the wood wall beside the door. "Oof?!! ... That... Is the wall" bsteve finally opened the door and waved hello. " hi! Who're you? "

[Lie] Gently reaches out and touches BSteve's hand so he can see- Hey Bsteve.

Bsteve: "Oh! Lie! Hello, how are you? You're just in time for lunch, creeper is making shrimp scampi!"

[Lie] - I'm well, I came to check on Aries, TGoW informed me that he was bed ridden

Bsteve: "Oh? Yes, Aries came home yesterday and TGoW was with him, he said he had a wicked bellyache, and thinks he caught a cold, so yea, he's in his room."

[Lie] - Yeeeeeah, I gave him a bit of help last night, just wanted to check in on him again

[Lie] - Is he in his room?

"Yes dear. " BSteve smiled softly

[Lie] - Thanks, I'll join you for lunch right after I check on him- Goes over to Aries door and knocks gently

"He-Hello?" A soft voice came from within

[Lie] Pushes the door open and steps in- Hey Aries, how are you feeling sweety?

Aries' quills rose, he was in a blanket burrito. " hi miss lie, I'm OK... Is your mate OK? "

[Lie] - Being stubborn as usual, but TGoW's keeping an eye on him now. -Walks over to Aries bedside and places a hand on his forehead

Aries purred happily.

" I'm not supposed to get out of bed for a while.... It stinks" his quills lowered

[Lie] - Well at least you don't seem to have an fever. And I know, bed rest can suck

"Uncle Herobrine said my muscles snapped walking home... So my biceps and calves are in a very special cast while the stitched muscles mend..

[Lie] - Oh sweet heart, I'll do what I can to help- Spawns a few more of her healing flowers

"I'm so sorry all this happened miss lie... Perhaps it's better if we just go back home.."

[Lie] - How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking like that? Your wanted here, would you leave your new friends as well?

" of course I don't want to leave my friends... But if I'm going to be that much of a burden to them... Then I might as well leave.

[Lie] - You are not a burden, like I've said, my mate can be an absolute idiot. This is all pretty much his fault

Aries'quills perked up. ' that's not nice'

[Lie] - But it's truth.

Aries whimpered softly. " I don't want you to be so sad "

[Lie] - Emotions come and go Aries, I'll be happy soon enough, especially since Creepers food is smelling so good right now!

Aries sniffed the air and whined. " aaaw... Smells good! " he giggled

[Lie] Rubs Aries head- Relax, it will be in your stomach soon

" I like you much miss lie... " Aries purred. " would you like to be part of our family? "

[Lie] - Uh, what exactly do you mean by that?

"Be a family member! " Aries chimed

[Lie] Smiles- Oh alright, I suppose it's about time I gain a proper family again

Aries nuzzled into his burrito and muffled an excited squeal

[Lie] Laughs some- I'll go see if the foods ready, alright?

"OK aunt lie!" Aries jittered excitedly. He was practically pink with his excitement

[Lie] Smiles and steps out of the room- Hey Creeper, that scampi smells good, do you need any help?

As she walked to the kitchen, she saw creeper with a specialised spatula she could hold in her mouth. " MN! " she placed it down. " sorry hun! I didn't hear you, were you wanting some? "

[Lie] - Well I know Aries would, but I was asking if you wanted any help

"Oh, of course, I'm always happy to have another Mastercook help me out!"

[Lie] - Well, I wouldn't say I'm a master cook, but I can follow a recipe decently enough

She giggled. " nonsense! I can smell your beautifully home grown herbs and spices a mile away! " she playfully nudged her.

[Lie] Blushes- Oh, uh,well...

"You have a gift honey, be proud of it!" Creeper smiled

[Lie] - I'm just growing them though, I'm really not doing anything special

"That's fine too, it's therapeutic to garden, I have a tiny one going here myself. But... It is getting a little harder day by day..." Creeper blushed lightly

[Lie] - Well if you need me to bring you anything plant related all you have to do is ask

Creeper: " if I think of one, you'll be the first greenthumb I'll call! "

Creeper looked to the oven. " do me a favor dear, and take the buns out, they should be ready, and be careful! It's hot "

[Lie] Jokingly- Which buns out of which oven

Creeper turn from a light green to pure pink in an instant. " oh goodness dear! " she curled shyly.

[Lie] - I'm only joking Creeper- Goes to the actual oven and pulls the tray out, her brine abilities keeping her from getting burned

Creeper made the kitchen smell like flowers from her blushing.   
" just put them on the dinner table "

[Lie] - Alright- Places them in the center of the table

[CP] Grunts in his sleep, his nightmare's beginning-

Creeper was tossing a salad, and the scampi was finished.

[Lie] - Do you want me to take some to Aries?

TGoW was right beside him, feeling his discomfort. '... Oh brother.. " he frowned. " no nightmares tonight... Roam through the paradise of my world with your mate.. No one else, but you two.. " he placed his hand gently onto CP's forehead and with his energy, induced the more pleasant dream.  
" if he wants some, sure, and have some for yourself dear. " creeper smiled, and handed her two plates

[CP] The new dream briefly comes out stronger before the nightmare takes over again, CP's entire body tensing and pulling at his stitches-

[Lie] - Thanks- Takes the plates into Aries room- Aries, I brought food

"Your guilt of strong, and your paranoia is worse... " he sighed. TGoW attempted to give more energy to permanently induce the more pleasant dream. " seek your peace, don't wallow in past mistakes... "  
Aries wiggled a bit, trying to sit up. " thank you aunt lie

[CP] His body briefly relaxes before jerking, several stitches popping open, his breathing quickly becomes heavy-

[Lie] Smiles and helps Aries sit up- Do you need any help to eat?

TGoW checked his stitches and when he found the broken ones, he dripped only a few drops of his pure white blood, and the area mended and healed.

" very well... Then I shall help you find the source, and resolve it " he sighed.  
" please... I'm not supposed to use my arms "Aries mewed

[Lie] - Of course- gets a bit of shrimp on the fork and holds it up for Aries to eat

Aries sniffed it and ate it whole. He blushed delight

[CP] Is very deep in his nightmare, reliving the pain and everything of his initial removal

[Lie] Tries some herself- Mmm, this is very good

TGoW took a semi physical form within cp's mind and looked for the source. Fear, hatred, anger, guilt, anything as a source.

Aries purred and nodded. " creeper is a good good cook!

[Lie] - Yes she is- Spreads a bit of butter on a roll and holds it out for Aries to take a bite

Aries happily eats

[Lie] Continues feeding Aries and herself-

[CP] mutters- Lie...

TGoW looked around for anything regarding Lie, perhaps she was a key within the recesses of CP's mind.  
Everything he found was a form that may have been a part that played to his plaguing, but none of these were the source. He kept going, hoping to find what it was that brought him to this state.

[CP] Screams a bit in his sleep-

TGoW wasnt fond of invading people's memories, but to get to it, he'd need to. TGoW traversed through the memories, not stopping b to anything personal, not glimpsing at anything sacred. He continued till he found the source.

What TGoW found was a memory, it was the root of his grief, but the immense size of it all was something that no one could do for him..   
It hurt TGoW terribly, the urge to want to help his bretheren, and the painful and unutterable truth that he simply Couldn't, hurt his very soul. TGoW walked up to the massive root of it all and lay his hand upon it. "My dear brother.... I can only wish you to find peace, and conquer your trial and tribulation of this festering wound. " he lowered his hand and his core began to glow from his own sadness. " I'm sorry."   
And with that, TGoW left CP's mind, and simply gave him space. " .... He can sense your core when you're near lie... It's the only thing that brings him peace in his dark times... I can only hope that he can learn that he truly is strong enough to conquer his past scars... "

[CP] His entire body is tense and it isn't much longer before he jerks awake with a small cry, ripping open more of his stitches and starting to bleed all over the bed, he turns onto his side feeling as if he's going to heave-

TGoW moved back over to him and placed a hand on his back. He again let a few drops of his blood onto the broken stitches, and the wound drank it up, healing cleanly.   
" I wish he'd at least let me help him.... He wouldn't have such a wound..."  
He then thought of something.   
"Brother, wake up. " he tried to rouse CP.

[CP] Growls- I am awake you fucking asshole

" do you want to get out of bed? " TGoW smiled keenly

[CP] - If it's to find a better place to vomit, then yes, I'd rather not ruin the place I have sex

TGoW teleported him to the bathroom first so that he could wretch.

[CP] Does so, there's some blood mixed in with the vomit- Shit, we may need to get Doc again. Never was good at dealing with internal injuries without have to open myself up again...

"We won't need to if you let me help you.. And you can be up and out of bed, and even have a chance at getting 'spicy' with lie tonight. " TGoW looked at him sincerely

[CP] Pauses- I'm listening...

TGoW: " my entire body is a vessel of life... My blood has very strong healing abilities, you'd just need to consume some, and the essence within will heal you almost instantaneously. It's able to even regenerate those who have lost more than half their body... But like I stated, the choice is yours. "

[CP] - Eh, wouldn't be the first time I was given somebodies blood in order to get better, TLOT has a similar ability with his blood

TGoW smiled. " I see, but the choice is yours. " he held out his wrist.

[CP] - Heh, not exactly used to being conscious when this happens- Grabs TGoW's wrist and bites down on it, drawing the white blood out

Not only does it begin healing CP, but he feels waves of sheer energy being pumped into him like ocean waves crashing excitedly into the land. It felt almost exhilarating. The pain was vanishing, and the wounds were becoming nonexistent.

[CP] Stops when he feels like his body can't contain any more energy, he's almost vibrating from it-

TGoW huffed and looked over his brother. " look at you, not a scar on you, not a skin split.. And I can tell Your body is riddled with life now.. "

[CP] - It makes me feel weird...

"You're more energized than youre probably used to.. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll put that energy to good use. Plus, imagine how happy lie will be when she come home to you being as well as ever.

[CP] - I'm not sure if I wanna go kill things, or fuck Lie

[CP] - Both sound like good ideas though...

"No no, no killing, although, I have no say with what you do with your mate " TGoW chuckled. " just let the excess energy dissipate "

[CP] - But I haven't killed in soooooo long...

" let's keep it that way" TGoW chuffed

[CP] - What if I were to go find BEN and kill him?

TGoW: "I'd rather you stay here, and not do something foolish. "

[CP] - Oh come on!

TGoW: "You could try to use that energy against me. Enjoy a little invigorating spar

[CP] Tenses- Noooo, bad idea. I go for the kill when I spar, it's what I was trained to do...

[CP] - Besides, pvp is off

"Now would be a great time to learn restraint." TGoW then smirked. " besides, I don't think you could bring me close to death "

[CP] - Like I said, pvp is off, we can't actually do anything to each other. Not much of a spar in that case

[Lie] Accidentally gets a bit of sauce on Aries nose-

TGoW: "Oh very well... "

[CP] - Shit. I've got more fucking paper work waiting for me on my server...

"Eee!" Aries giggled happily. He tried to lick it off, but couldn't reach.

[Lie] - Give me a second- Grabs a napkin and gently wipes it off

Aries was absolutely happy. Lie could see it on his face and in his eyes

[Lie] - I'm glad to see your happy now Aries

Aries purred happily. " you're a very wonderful friend and family! I'm very happy "

[Lie] - I'm glad, but I should be heading home soon sweety

Aries calmed down a bit. " aww... Ok.... Thank you for coming... Hey, did your vase survive the fire? "

[Lie] - A littled charred on one side, but otherwise fine, I've already filled it with orchids

Aries: "I'll make you more presents when I'm better!"

[Lie] - Oh Aries, that's not necessary. Now I'm leaving a couple of my healing flowers here to help you get better faster, alright?

"Thank you aunt lie! " Aries licked her finger.

[Lie] - It's no problem- She gathers the plates and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room

[Lie] Takes the plates over to the sink before spotting Bsteve-

Bsteve was at the window, and although he couldn't see, he was smiling.

[Lie] Approaches, making a little noise so he knows she's there- So apparently I'm now a part of the family, an aunt

" welcome to the family then!" BSteve smiled. " are you happy? "

[Lie] - Oh yes, and Aries is fed and happy as well

[Lie] - Although I doubt he'll be calling CP uncle anytime soon

Bsteve chuckled. " you'd be surprised …"

[Lie] - although CP is good with kids strangely enough, probably because for the longest time his Stevie was a kid before CP was forcibly removed the first time

"..." Bsteve sighed. " why don't you go home to him, I'm sure he misses you terribly.

[Lie] - I'm sure of that as well, plus he's bedridden like Aries, he got into another fight. We actually needed to get Doc to patch him up

" Oh, oh dear, I hope he gets better! " BSteve mewed

[Lie] - Oh he will, Doc said he should be fine by tomorrow, it takes a lot to take a brine down and out for long

" I know that much... " BSteve shuddered

[Lie] Gently places a hand on BSteve's shoulder so he can see- If you guys ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask, alright?

BSteve smiled and nodded. " thank you so much lie. " he then grabbed her hand softly. " be safe going home

[Lie] - I will be, don't worry. You be safe too, alright?

Bsteve "I will, thank you "

[Lie] Leaves the house, waving good bye at creeper as she goes and starts making her way home-

TGoW: " hey lie, cp is just fine.. But I think he really wants to see you "

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, uh, alright. I'm hoping he wasn't too much trouble while I was gone, was he?

" not one bit. " TGoW bowed and without a word, teleported away

[Lie] Heads back towards her bedroom and is immediately pounced upon by CP who quickly pulls her onto the bed-

[Stevie] Is finally returning home after his mining trip with an inventory full of ores and other materials-

He can feel that someone is following him

[Stevie] Is getting really nervous because it's the same sort of sensation he gets from his brother-  
There is only silence.

[Stevie] Picks up his pace, he knows there are other brines on the server, but he's also aware of how long it's been since his brother last tried to kill him-

The feeling looms with him the entire time

[Stevie] Finally turns around- Who's there?!

When he turns, he's greeted with two black hollow eyes, with pinpricks of white pupils.

[Stevie] - Gah!- Stumbles backwards

He sees a feminine figured creature that was composed entirely of bedrock. Her hair was made of bedrock tendrils that moved and curled constantly. She cocked her head as she stared at him.

[Stevie] - Oh, uhhh, hello?

IceTigerKitten

"Who are you?" She spoke

[Stevie] - I'm Stevie, and you are?

"We are Infection." She leaned down and stared at him. " you are human... Yes? "

[Stevie] - Uh, yes, I am

Infection: " then why do you harvest stones? "

[Stevie] - For building and to make weapons and armor

Infection started at him. She didn't understand what those were, other than just more human things.

[Stevie] - Uhhhh- Scratches the back of his head

With her tail, Infection grabs his shirt and stood him back up. " show me "

[Stevie] - Uh, well first we'd need to get to a furnace, which I have in my house

Infection waited, and was ready to follow him.

[Stevie] Started heading back to his place, hoping Alexis won't shoot Infection on sight

Infection followed and her steps were in exact time with his, making her silent.

[Stevie] Eventually reaches his place and opens the door- Alexis? I'm back, and we have a guest

[Alexis] Steps out of their bedroom- Welcome home Stevie, and who is our guest?

Infection was next to Stevie, and her tendrils writhed as she surveyed the new area

[Stevie] - Uh, this is Infection, Infection, meet Alexis, my mate

Infection stared over at alex. She cocked her head. " mate... " she then recalled. " the secondary being that you alliance yourself with in order to embed your seed within and sire young with.."

[Stevie] Blushes- Uhhhhhhhh

[Alexis] Sighs- Yes, that is technically correct

Infection looked over herself. " we do not believe we are capable of such feats... You are strong "

[Alexis] - What do you mean?

" which do you not understand? " Infection's tail moved back and forth.

[Alexis] - How am I stronger than you?

Infection: "With the ability to bond together and create life is a powerful thing. "

[Alexis] - Well yes, but there are other ways to create life. I don't know how, but I know there are.

Infection: "We cannot create life...we can only consume it as sustenance to elongate our own"

[Alexis] - I wouldn't be so certain, Doc is usually pretty good at finding ways around that. Or you could always adopt if you really desire to nurture life

Infection cocked her head. " adopt? ...... Nurture...? What is this? "

[Alexis] - How to put this... Adoption, well, there are children out there who have no family. Adopting them means to bring them into your family and raise them as your own. That's also what nurturing is, caring for something with kindness and love, protecting it and teaching it all you can. Plus supplying the basic needs it would need.

Infection stared blankly.

[Alexis] - I'm not certain how much more I can explain, but Doc may be able to elaborate and answer any questions you have

Infection was stoic. " we will watch you both, perhaps we. may learn something "

[Stevie] - Er, watch us?

Infection looked back at Stevie. " yes, watch. Inspect, understand, gather "

[Stevie] - Ummm, okay?

[Alexis] - So what brings you here Infection?

Infection: " we had been following this male mate of yours as he traversed the underland . we found him intriguing, thus followed him."

[Alexis] - I see, and just what was so intriguing about Stevie to you?

Infection: " the creature's will to pummel nonstop through rugged stone, only to come and keep a select few... Is this how he found you? "

[Alexis] - Not exactly, when I was introduced to the game, Stevie found me wandering the surface alone and hungry. He was quick to help me and protect me from his brother

Infection: "You were dying? "

[Alexis] - Close to it, I hadn't learned how to survive yet. Now though there are things that I can do better than Stevie

Infection: "We were going to die... Our form was far too large, and our consumption was low... We were then taken before the brink of death and given this smaller size... That requires less to consume."

[Alexis] - Well everything must consume something to survive, that's the way of life

Infection: "How do you consume?"

[Alexis] - By eating food. We either harvest it from the earth, or kill to obtain it

Infection: " that method is not as useful to us . We have siphon the direct life-source out the host to receive the most of our consumption

[Alexis] - It may not be the most proficient method, but it works, and is replenish able. See when we consume energy, we eventually release it and it returns to the earth and eventually is consumed again

Infection"We do not return anything.... We cannot nurture "  
She looked down

[Alexis] - Have you ever tried?

Infection: We have consumed human food before. It did very little for us besides filling our hollow interiors... But nothing else had become of it"

[Alexis] - Well what about nurturing?

Infection: " we have only heard of it now... "

[Stevie] - You could always try starting with a pet to nurture

Infection cocked her head. " what is pet?'

[Alexis] - A pet is an animal that you take care of and love. It can be any animal really, just not humans... Or brines, most certainly not brines

Infection stared for a moment. " all of which you named, we have consumed "

[Alexis] - Well it may be a good opportunity to practice selective consuming, only consuming things which are not loved or are dangerous to the group as a whole

Infection: " you and many others speak of love.. Yet no one has been able to explain to us what it is... Can you deliver the definition? "

[Alexis] - I'm not certain I can, but I know who can. TLOT, one of the native brines of this seed is sometimes referred to as the god of love. He will be able to define it to you better than any of the rest of us can

Infection seemed skeptical. " then why are you two together if you cannot sufficiently explain your reason of being together? Do you only seek the induced pleasure? "

[Alexis] - Love is like that, most people will never be able to explain what it is exactly, but it's there. Take Stevie's brother and his mate for example, I'm not sure any of us know how exactly any love managed to form between the two of them, but it did. The two of them are near total opposites yet they compliment each others and calm each other

Infection: "And what do you do for each other's completion?"

[Stevie] - We watch out for each other and defend each other. Alexis is like a fire, burning and passionate, outgoing and excitable. I suppose I'm more like earth, stubborn but strong. I tend to be more reclusive though. We balance each other out though. Alex persuades me to be more outgoing, and I convince her to slow down at times

Infection eyed both of them and her tail slammed the ground, cracking it. " you both intrigue us "

[Stevie] whimpers- My floor...

[Alexis] - That's fine

Infection stepped closer and stared blankly at them

[Stevie] Mentally talking VERY loudly- Ooooh god why did she have to follow ME home?!

-There's the sounds of talking as someone walks by outside, followed by a hearty bellow of laughter from a second voice-

Infection turned her head in the direction of the noise.

[Stevie] - Oh, I wonder who that is, I'm gonna go check...

[Stevie] Ducks out the door-

[TLOT and Steve are walking down the road coming from the spawn]

[Stevie] - TLOT! There's something creepy in my house!

[TLOT] Please tell me it's not your brother. That's a bad joke.

[Steve] Pfft!

[Stevie] - No no no no no, it's something named Infection...

Infection walked outside and her tail swayed heavily back and forth

[TLOT] Is it predudiced for me not to like the sound of that?

[Steve] Well there's Virus...

[TLOT] Good point.

[TLOT] Hello there. Who are you?

[Stevie] - She's asking a lot of questions that I don't know how to answer

[TLOT] Ah, I like questions as long as people listen to my answers. Fire away!

"We are Infection. And who are you?" She eyes him up. " you aren't human... "

[TLOT] Straightens - I am a Herobrine. The native brine of this seed, and god-king of the village over there. I am known as the Lord of Tears. TLOT is fine.

[TLOT] This is my high priest and beloved husband Father Steve.

[Steve] just Steve is fine

infection stared at the two. " you speak of thinks we do not understand. Are these human things? The father? The priest? Village?

[TLOT] Human and Testificate and brine things, yes. The village is the group of structures beyond the walls over there. And a priest is someone who is a respected figure people come to for advice. They act as a liason for higher beings.

Infection stared at them.   
" we were informed of something that we desire to know. " she looked back at Alex " what were those two things called? "

[Alexis] - Adopt and nurture

[TLOT] That's not hard. Adoption means you take someone or some creature that is alone and treat it as if it were blood-related to you.

Infection:"We have no blood"

[Steve] And nurturing is just taking care of people or critters. Making sure they're fed and happy.

[TLOT] Is a bit unsettled. - Do you understand the concept of taking a small part of yourself and making a new being from it?

Infection stared blandly. " we cannot create life. We can only consume it and siphon it into our own. "

[CP] Has exhausted Lie and is letting her rest while he gets some food-

[Steve] Is scooting behind his mate a little bit.

[TLOT] what are your intentions here?

Infection answered blandly" we were brought here. We have no intentions but to continue to live. But we do wish to understand what is around us ..." Her tendrils coiled and she looked at Steve in blank curiosity.

[TLOT] Have you been given intructions for what is and is not approriate to consume?

[Steve] Is actually a bit frightened

Virus: -busy working in his home-

Infection recalled a few."Humans, and brines and a few named beings.. Before when our form was much larger, we had to consume it all... And siphon the life force from all living beings... But now, having been given this smaller form, we no longer have to feed in such amounts.." Her tail was coiling in circles and would occasionally thrash the floor, leaving the ground gashed.

[TLOT] Mentally and in chat- Virus, if you can hear me. Please come to Stevies house. I could really use your expertise.

[TLOT] Wait are you part of TGoWs group or family?

[Steve] -mentally- I really hope so.

Infection took Curious Steps towards the hiding Steve

Virus: -lifts up his head and teleports there. He looks some how older, his hair is even whiter and also longer. Ontop of that he is now wearing a patched work sweater- Y3s? -chiming but coughs and clears his throat- Sorry about that but yes what is it?

[CP] Spots the group in the distance from the window and decides to watch- (He still has no clothes)

[TLOT] Places himself between them protectively. - If you want to speak to him directly, go ahead.

[Stevie] - Virus... You okay?

[Steve] VIRUS?

Virus: -nod- It's okay I am fine -smiles tiredly-

[TLOT] What happened to you?

Infection backed away when virus arrived and eyed him up and down

Virus: another Primordial came too close to here

[TLOT] How many are left? I assume you've killed a few from your disheveled state?

Virus: There is was only a total of five. Only two remain now. The 'Mother' and the 'Father'. But how can I be of assistance?

[TLOT] Then I congradulate you on three victories already. I really hope it's not making you worse to destroy them.

Infection was staring at him and her tail swayed furiously.

[TLOT] I think you should talk to this entity. The things they are telling me are hauntingly familiar to your primal state

[Stevie] Steps away from Infections tail-

Virus: I will be okay -glances over to her- and is that so, oh right. Indeed she is. She is a good entity, just young still mentally that is all. She just needs guidance.

[TLOT] I asked if they came with TGoW and got no answer, do you know this entity?

Virus: Indeed I do... I nearly killed her myself, with help, but spared. She is well aquatined with TGoW  
Infection growled. She didn't like being called an entity. She was very physical, not spectral.

-He's just confused as to what she is a digital entity is correct for a brine and they aren't spectral-

Virus: Oh! I am sorry, I didn't mean to insult you my dear. With the primordial vouries inside of me my way of thinking is a little buggy

Virus: -he nods-

[TLOT] Well I guess it's a fitting punishment after what they did to you.

Infection huffed" we are not acquainted with the Herobrine of the world we invaded, we do believe he merely tolerates us, but hates us within.

Virus: Not always.

[Steve] esh. Remind me not to make you mad Virus. Ha.

Virus: -goes to Infection and pets her head- Do have proof of this, sweet one? -shoots a little smirk to Steve-

[TLOT] He seems perfectly capable of destroying anything. If he hated you I think you would cease to be.

Infection was stoic for a moment. " no."

[TLOT] Well, TGoW knows whats at stake here. I don't think he would have knowingly brought someone who would wreck things either.

Virus: Then don't judge a book by its cover and assume things. Looking in the mirror is a perfect of example to give others a chance before being set on one opinion

Infection slammed her tail down creating a small fissure " you were set to kill us all, and yet through my pleas in fear, you allowed only ME to live! We are not as we were, now we are in unified form that has no multiple consciousness, and you have sentenced us.......me....... To live alone..... With no other to understand the fear and pain, and no other to communicate with!....." She began to tremble.  
" we are no more! We are no longer one! We.... Are only one  
.......I..... Am alone..... " infection looked frustrated and saddened.

[TLOT] Where you stand you are surrounded by others, how are you alone?

[Steve] Yeah TGoW brought in tons of people and mobs. Aren't you all kind of his family?

Virus: -leans down and looks sternly into her eyes. She felt the movement of his breath but no scent to follow- So you are saying you rather I devoured that last remaining bit that was you?

Virus: are you saying you regret that you are alive now?

[CP] Sends mentally to TLOT- I'm bored, what's happening?

Infection stared back . " at this point, yes. A once functioning multiorganism that survived with multiple pieces of itself now fractured to be the only one left with no remnants of the others that once felt as i did too... Is a terrible curse that I must feel upon my back! " infection coiled " we try to keep them alive and pretend that the are still within me, BUT THEY'RE NOT!!! I'M ALONE!!!!!! HOW DO YOU CREATURES FUNCTION ALONE ?!?!?

[TLOT] Some kind of, I don't even know, odd-looking humanoid entity that has history with Virus. TGoW brought them in. They were scaring Stevie.

[TLOT] They're scaring my Steve too, and I'm not super comfortable right now either.

[CP] - Then I like it

[TLOT] And here I thought you were the only one allowed to fight with Virus CP.

[Steve] But we don't generally function alone!

[Steve] Being lonely makes humans crazy too.

[CP] - As good of an idea as that is I can't exactly leave the house right now

[TLOT] Are you still hurt CP? Doc told me they had to do some pretty intensive repairs.

[CP] - Nah, TGoW took care of that after I ripped open a lot of the stitches while sleeping... Fucking nightmares... No, I just don't currently have any clothes

Virus: Did you forget of your sin that you, yourself, have caused others from being multiple and reduced them down to one? -stands back up and fixes his pathed worked sweater- None the less yes it is a terrible curse from being a we to an I, but many of us suffer this ordeal. Heck I am doing it to another right now, but some sacrafices are made. Another example. TLot sacraficed several hearts to his mate. -he ruffles Infection's 'hair'- A good selection of organisms do not like being alone. What do they do? they socialize with one another to act like a multi-organism even if they are not of the same species.

[TLOT] Yes you do. Unless Lie put them somewhere. Doc fixed the green shirt and obsidian trews xe made for you. They're in the trunk with the food and other stuff we left you with the couch.

[CP] - ... What trunk?

[TLOT] We left it next to the couch. In the room with the pumpkin that says 'butts' on it.

[CP] - ... WHAT COUCH?!

[TLOT] Oh, you didn't see it? Me and Steve left you a blue couch. Also a lamp, a little cactus, a banner. We made you some stuff since Doc said you didn't have anything and Lie was going to make you a rec or a workroom of your own.

Infection's tendrils wrapped slightly around his hand and wrist. She looked like she would cry, but she had no tearducts. 

Her frustration was causing the ground around her to turn into bedrock like before.

[Stevie] – Uhhh

[TLOT] Whoah. STop that! - changes it back to dirt and wood.

-It's not changing back-

[CP] - Eh, don't wanna go down there right now, waiting on Lie to rest up

[TLOT] I understand if you're upset but don't mess up the terrain or other peoples dwellings!

Virus: I am sorry that this uncomfortable for you, but you would be missing out one so much more -hugs her. something glints from under his sleeves on his blackened arms- If you want out I could.... give it to you...

Virus: she is emotionally unhappy, it's harder to control one's self. She doesn't mean it on purpose and can easily be reversed. It's okay TLOT

Infection growled lowly at tlot, but the growl sounded more like two landmasses crumbling against each other.

Her tail drooped and she trembled. " I don't deserve anything.... Especially from you.... You who spared my life "

Virus: -picks her up as if she was light as a feather and craddles her- You don't want to see how the world, even though seperate still can function as a whole?

[TLOT] I'm not used to dealing with anyone else who can block-flip like that. -mentally to Virus- and Stevies pulse spiked like he was going to have a hearts attack when it got on his house.-

Virus: Expect the unexpected, but don't panic from it. Accidents happen

Infection: "We've been trying to learn and understand... But we cannot.... We want to create life, but we cannot, we want to have the Bond that seems to emulate the 'others' ..... But we.....I can't...."   
The bedrocks were beginning to glitch violently.

[TLOT] Grabs Stevie and puts him and Steve behind him protectively -

[Lie] Senses something disrupting the earth and starts waking up-

[Doc] Stomps down the hill with Endrea. - Who's glitching now? You're making this whole chunk wonky.

Virus: Shshshs calm calm. It's okay little one -a tendril reaches out, hovering near the bedrock preparing to consume it if needed- Have you ever heard of a saying 'easy come, easy go'?

[Doc] What the actual fuck?!

[Endrea] Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak-

[Doc] Tps Alexis to hir- 

Infection: "I don't.... Understand" infection was slightly silent

[TLOT] Pulls everyone back-

[Alexis] - Ah, thanks

Virus: 'easy come. Easy go' mean when you get something with ease and next to no work, you can easily lose it too just the same.

[Doc] Can someone tell me what the nether is going on? I just got Endrea to settle down and suddenly there's energy pulses everywhere!

[Endrea] Is drawing in more void energy-

Virus: but if you work hard at something to keep it then it normally does stay with you

[Endrea] chirps- {Hi}

Infection growled. " it was so hard for us to survive though!!! And they were all taken away!!!!!! And now, I Search uselessly so hard, and am granted nothing!!!! " 

Large bedrock tendrils erupted from the bedrock upon the ground, but they weren't sentient. They were empty like graves...

[Lie] Is now fully awake and throwing on her clothes-

Virus: -quickly wraps his tendril around it and starts consuming it to prevent it from damaging anything- Actually....

Virus: Can you make those little bedrock flakes?

[TLOT] Virus I'll help you if you tell me how!?

[Lie] Rushes for the door- CP! Clothes! Trunk downstairs!

[CP] - Where are you going?

[Lie] - I think you can damn well see where I'm going!

[Doc] Hoooly...

Virus: It's okay. Just keep yourself and your lover away from the radius. I don't want you two to get hurt.

[Doc] Alexis. Please hold Endrea. I don't want to shock her.

[Alexis] - Oh, alright...

[Doc] Is crackling with energy just because xe's upset.

Infection fell silent. "... No... Not without them..." She coiled up, her tail curling painfully.

Virus: Her tendrils are kinda like mine... well they used to be not sure if they still can consume things -slowly stops consuming the tendril-

[TLOT] Come on, get back. you too Doc.

Virus: Infection, look at me for a moment

[Doc] Is making a pained face. - But....

[Lie] Rushes towards the scene and shouts mentally at the group- What the fuck is going on? It feels like the earth is screaming in pain!

[TLOT] It is!

[Doc] I can feel it too. The seed is trying to reject her!

Virus: -blinks for a moment, not prepared for Lie's mental shout- Ow....

[Lie] - Sorry Virus!

Infection wouldn't look, the six empty tendrils were crumbling from virus. And she was becoming overcome with grief

Virus: I don't know how you old people do it.... Anyways Infection.... Sweetheart. What happened to your curiousity?

[Doc] Virus! Can you handle this? I have the name, I can eject her from the server if she's out of control! -Xe can't hear what he's sayig to her-

Infection tensed, thinking that meant that they'd kill her. The bedrock spread again.

[Lie] Reaches the group and goes to stand beside TLOT

Virus: -sends xir a pm- "Yes I can. I have dealt with her code before. But she is in panic and grief at the moment. Don't go into panic or it will make it worse"

The Violently glitching Bedrock is making a terrible grinding stone sound

Virus: Infection, please talk to me. I am here for you. One oddity to another, okay?

Virus: I don't want them to hurt you just as much as they don't want you to hurt them.

Infection nuzzled into virus. " I don't want to be alone.... And I don't want to die..... I sometimes think I dear their voices... Their screams.... They're in terrible terrible pain and they are so scared... They beg of me to Save them....I can't "

Virus took note of her tail, the very tip was retracted and looked like the needle they pulled from TGoW

Virus: .... Do... do you want some of them back through me?

The outermost bedrock is returning to the original blocks

[Lie] Is beginning to wonder if she can get plants to grow on bed rock-

[Doc] Is standing near Lie and reaches for her hand , xe's just really unhappy with the way the seed is reacting to all this and Lie can feel it too.-

Infection is decaying from all the energy she expelled." they died.... There is nothing of them you could give to me... Their voices are always going to be vcrying for me... The one that couldn't save them... The one that lived.... I...... "

Virus: But I do carry a part of you in me -shakes his tendril several times and it becomes bedrock, then he brings it closer to show her- See?

[Lie] Wants the land to return to normal and doesn't realize that she's starting to draw power from Doc-  
Infection reaches out for it but stops herself... "..... It's...... Not them....."

[Doc] Feels slightly better to hold her friends hand, and resonates with hir fellow brine. The ground is softly rippling under them

The ground is returning back to normal except for a radius of about ten blocks around virus and infection

[Lie] Small sprouts are emerging from the rippling ground, beginning to sway with the land and reaching for the bedrock around Virus and Infection-

[Doc] whispers to Lie- It hurts to see that, I just want to fix it...

Virus: -slides the tendril against her hand- That is true, because my coding and several others are in them too.... But.... they are not deleted. They are not dead. Just see it as that they evolved into something else in order to survive

Virus: you are the mother of the original coding Infection -he chimes softly-

[Lie] - The earth itself isn't happy with the change Doc- The plants are twisting into vines that are nearly an electric green

[Doc] Slits hir bright eyes - I feel it. The math itself is wrong. We're rewriting it.

All the bedrock diminishes.

But a loud crack is heard from infection. She has a large crack going down the side of her face and cheek. 

Infection's eyes go completely black.  
"........"

Virus: I-infection?! -shocked and concerned-

[Lie] Tenses at the sound which causes an explosion of blossoms on the vine, the flowers are bright blue trimmed with an almost neon yellow-

Virus: You guys didn't do something to her did you? -worried- and by her I mean to the bedrock

[Lie] Shakes head- Not that I'm aware of

[Doc] We are resonating with the seed. That is all. It wants her to stop.

-A few vines reach Infection and caress her slightly-

Virus: -cups infection's cracked cheek- I-Infection?

They're is a very very faint life source with the hollow shell of infection.

Virus: -holds her close- Infection please don't go like this.

[Doc] Lie.... this is your power and mine?

[Lie] - I... Maybe?

[Doc] I don't even know what we did...

[Lie] - Most of the time I'm not even aware I'm making new flowers

The vines that are caressing infection's body are blooming, but the flowers keep changing.

Virus: .... TGoW.... I think I need your help

[Doc] reaches for a vine, it crackles under hir touch.

[TLOT] Is there something still alive there? I can't hear any thoughts. -he won't come closer because he's stilll worried for the humans. -

Virus: -chimes sorrowfully- Yes but barely.....

[Lie] Brings up a normal vine and has it wraps around Infections wrist, pulsing a little power through it into her-

The vine begins to bloom and the flowers keep changing.

[Doc] wants to preserve the original type and scoops up one of the vines from the ground in a ball of dirt. Xe puts it in hir picket with the vine hanging out, it seems pretty robust despite this.

[Doc] -in chat- TGoW One of your own needs you. Can you tp to me?

[Lie] - I wonder if my healing flowers could help her...

Virus: I am not sure..... -nuzzles Infection and chimes again- Come on Infection.... I don't want this to be the last memory of you

A message from TGoW comes through to them all.   
" I , unfortunately cannot come, I can feel everything that is going on... But I can't! your server has shut me out for safety"

[TLOT] At least she got to see you. It seems as if she had a few things to say to you...

[Doc] What the...? Because having you here now is unsafe?

The flowers on the vines are beginning to stop changing and wither.

Virus: -chimes sorrowfully- Sometimes I really do wonder- Infection?

[Doc] Or is the whitelist just showing your name as blocked?

Virus: Nonononono. Infection you're leaving us?

[Lie] Gives a pulse of power and her healing flowers spring up- I know their not very strong, but they might be of some use

Virus: urge..... I hate being a virus....

The ones closest to infection are changing colors.

[Doc] is caressing the vine with hir left hand while typing with hir right. - I don't get it. You're not blocked TGoW. You should be able to get in.

"........v...............I........r.........u..........s..........." Was only a whisper from infection

[TLOT] It's not your fault Brian, don't be so hard on yourself....

Virus: Yes? -looks at her hopefully, chiming-

Infection: The vines on her begin to bloom again.

[Lie] Is starting to go a little pale from using so much of her power-

[Doc] Lie stop..... Please....

[Lie] - I'm... I'm fine, just a little tired

[Doc] you're not fine. You're as white as a ghost.

Virus: -shivers for no reason breifly-

" ...h.....o....w..... D.......o........ Y......o.....u....a.....l.....l.......s.......u......r........v......I.......v......e........." Infection wasn't moving

Virus: We struggle and fight to survive. Even when alone.

[Stevie] - We survive because we want to live

[TLOT] Love.

Virus: We do lots of things and sometimes do the impossible

[Doc] ...... hope.

[Lie] - Doc I'm not adding any more power, the flowers are self sustaining

Virus: Like I am trying to figure out how to create life... like when I created my end dragon

[Lie] - I'm doing that with my plants as well

[Steve] you give of yourself. Nothing else works.

Virus: I wanted everyone to survive.... even at the cost of myself

Virus: The others are right too.

[Doc] I can see that. - the one in hir pocket looks like a charged creeper -

Virus: Surviving is not easy. It is really difficult and it can be lonely, painful, depressing and such.

Virus: but it is part of the balance

Infection smiled very faintly.   
" ........I........... W.....a.........n......t...............t.........o.............l........I......v .........e..........."

Virus: Then take what you need from me if you can. I am sure I have plenty to spare.

[Lie] - Actually... I'm not feeling so hot now...

[Doc] If she has some kind of core personality code I could respawn her as a human maybe?

[Doc] Lie, do you want anything from me? I've got a ton of energy.

[TLOT] Same here. You don't look well

[Lie] - No, I think I just need to sleep...

Infection's white pupils seemed to come back slowly. Another deafening crack was heard. Infection's chest had cracked.

Virus: -flinches at the crack- Please don't die on me like this.... -his voice sounding a little strained-

[Lie] Her legs are starting to tremble-

[Doc] Scoots behind her to offer some assistance. -sit down please.

[Lie] - That doesn't seem like a bad idea...- Just sorta plops onto the ground

" i.... Will...... Live...... " infection strained and was absolutely determined to live through the pain, live through the suffering, through their cries, through their anger, through their death, through it ALL....  
Her tail reached and coiled around Lie's ankle.  
A jolt of energy was sent through her, making Lie feel charged.

Infection reached out her hand. ".......I..... Want...... To........ Live"

Virus: Then live. fight to live another day! -takes her hand and nuzzles it-

Infection falls limp and unconscious. The vines and flowers around her stop changing.

[Doc] Is examining Lie- Are you okay? Talk to me!

Virus: -holds her closely- I am gonna take her to my place. See if you can find out what bug it is that is preventing TGoW from granting entrance

[Lie] - I do feel a bit more energized...

[Lie] - Although I am sore, but it's not because of any of this

[Doc] Fuck it. I'll make a hole. - TGoW Get as close to my position as you can on the other side of the firewall.-

TGoW is suddenly slammed into the floor and groans. ' i- I'm in!!! Shit!!!! Why did the server kick me off and lock me out- oh.... That explains it...." He stopped as he saw infection.

Virus: She is barely functional...

[Doc] Closes the breach as quickly as possible with a sweep of static and sparks from hir hands.

" but the state she was in could've made her desperate like before, and cause the calamity that happened in my world onto this one... " TGoW huffed.  
he looked over to doc   
" you have yourselves a really smart server... Give it a cookie sometime, cuz that was really REALLY smart "

[Doc] The seed knows that I love it. This is the only real home I've ever had.

Virus: -uses his tendril to fix his long sleeves before recoiling back into his back-

TGoW leaned to virus. " is everything alright "

[Endrea] Makes a hissing noise and squirms in Alexis' arm-

Virus: I am just scared for Infection.... Sometimes I wonder if I caused her more suffering or not.... and I sometimes feel like a liar

[Alexis] - Hey, what's wrong-

TGoW rose a brow " a liar? Why brother? "

[Endrea] Is practically humming with void energy-

[Doc] Put the dragon down and back away slowly...

Virus: Because I often feel like my words are empty....

[TLOT] I think we're about to have another problem...

Virus: Hm? -looks at them and backs up with Infection-

[Alexis] Puts Endrea down-

"Brother, that's not true... Look, you've done the best you can, and no one is hurt" TGoW rubbed virus' shoulder

[Steve] You try really hard Virus, but sometimes people just can't see the wisdom, or stop to listen.

[Endrea] Chirps at Virus before stretching-

Virus: Uhm... do you think it is safe for you to take Infection? I think I am about to be a dragon playmate

[Doc] Mentally to only TGoW - I'm sorry, but if it's not safe for you and Infection to be on the same server, then I choose you. I have to think of everyones safety, not just my own. 

[Endrea] As she stretches her body elongates and grows, her entire body shifts until instead of being cat sized, she's wolf sized-

[Lie] - Oh, I was wondering why she wasn't growing

TGoW seemed startled. " I have to leave?"

Virus: -glances around as if he heard something, like a bug or something-

[Doc] No I mean, if I have to choose- I want you to stay and her to leave.

[Endrea] Releases a rumbling sound before butt twitching at Virus-

[Doc] The server itself cried out in pain at what she did. It kept you away from her without any input from me as well. I trust it.

TGoW frowned"She won't be any trouble doc, I promise you.. Whatever happened was something that'd been building up for long while"

[Doc] I hope you're right.

Virus: Uh oh -quickly chimes at endrea- "Wait let me put this young lady to bed first then you can nom and pounce on me okay?"

[Endrea] - {Alright, but we play?}

Virus: "Yes we will play. Just got to put lady to bed first"

[TLOT] Snaps around so fast his helm keeps going and strains his neck-

[Lie] Is a bit surprised by Endrea's increase in vocabulary-

[TLOT] [Can you understand me Endrea?] This is mental-

TGoW flew back to virus. " brother, do you need help?

[Endrea] Flops her neck back to look at TLOT- {Hello}

[TLOT] [Are your memories coming back?]

Virus: I just need to Take infection to my home so she can rest. But since I am a new playmate I can't watch her. So yes please and it is greatly appreciated

[Steve] GK is gonna flip

[Endrea] – {Huh?}

TGoW: "Alright then brother..." He smiled.

[TLOT] [I guess not.]

[Endrea] Rolls over- {Where's Hehe?}

[TLOT] Naked, pouting probably [aloud]

Virus: -takes infection with him and leads TGoW to his home which is underground. He keeps going further down until into a deep ravine where he placed a large bed in a room at the end of it- Thank you very much for coming along with me brother

[Lie] Sputters a bit-

[Endrea] Cocks head-

[TLOT] It's only funny because you instantly knew what I meant and about who

[Lie] - Oh shut up, he's the main reason I'm sore right now...

TGoW nodded and took infection, placing her gingerly upon the bed.

Virus: Thank you again -gives him a light pat on his back and tps back to the other group- "Okay where are ya?"

[Endrea] Jumps to her feet and charges Virus- {PLAY!!!!!!!!}

Virus: -crouches down low to catch her- "Hahaha rawr~"

[Endrea] Barrels into him-

Virus: -extends three tendrils but has them meld into one and another to make a psuedo tail for himself as he play wrestles with Endrea-

[Endrea] Happy noises-

[Lie] Laughs a little as she watches-

[Doc] Sits down next to Lie. -Xe scoops up some dirt and forms a pot for the remaining vine- do you mind if I keep this one Lie?

[Lie] - Not at all, actually I made one last night that you might like to add to your medical bag, the nectar deals with sore throats

[TLOT] Sidles up and plops down on a dirt block nearby. -Considering how much yelling happens around here, that sounds great.

[Lie] Is beginning to concentrate to remake the flower-

[Doc] well don't show me now, you look exhausted.

[Doc] Slaps her hand playfullly. - stop that!

[Lie] - Ah, sorry

[Stevie] - Well, at least it's safe to go back into the house now...

[Doc] I'm more curious about this right now anyway. -indicates the vine-

[Lie] - Again, I wasn't even aware that I was making it

[Steve] You okay Stevie? I was scared too if it makes you feel any better.

[Stevie] - I've been through worse because of my brother, try waking up in a new world in a freshly built house, no supplies, and your house completely surrounded by two or three layers of obsidian

[Doc] well I wasn't going to grill you! I just wanted your opinion. It's a mix of your powers and mine. It could be anything from a full sun plant to a night blooming one.

[Steve] Stands there blinking for a minute. - How did you get out?

[Lie] - It certainly has bright colors

[Stevie] - Lots of punching

[Doc] Haha, yeah I would have guessed red and purple myself.

[Steve] Ouch.... I've seen TLOT break bedrock with his fists, but I can't do it. Let alone obsidian

[Stevie] -It took me just over a day and a half to break one block

[Steve] So nine days to escape.... Fuuuck

[Steve] I'm sorry CP is still such an ass. we're doing our best.

[Stevie] - Yup, just to find he had moved the entire house to the Nether

[Steve] You're lucky you didn't just starve to death. I hate the Nether.

[Stevie] - I am a bit surprised that he didn't bug me on my mining trip

[TLOT] He was busy picking fights with the new arrivals.

[Doc] and me and him did a little griefing on one of his former roommates

[Stevie] – Why?

[Doc] Because he's a jealous possessive squit

[Lie] Stiffens a little-

[TLOT] He's a brine Stevie. We can get a little weird about our mates.

[TLOT] It doesn't help that most of us were emotionally traumatized for one reason or another either.

[Doc] Has a somewhat sad look- You have nothing, and someone gives you something you treasure, you're going to hold onto it with both hands.

[Lie] - Oh, that reminds me Doc, I did have a chance to build and finish the space for him early this morning. And thank you TLOT and Steve for dropping those things off

[TLOT] Oh! I hope I didn't ruin the surprise. He didn't know about the couch. I was trying to tell him Doc fixed his spare clothes and left them with the food when we came by.

[Steve] I hope he likes it. Doc made it sound really important.

[Lie] - I hope he likes it as well

[Doc] It is important. Everyone needs a space where they feel safe.

[Stevie] - Why did he need this?

[Doc] Because he has nothing Stevie. He came here with just the clothes on his back, a pick and a sword... and Lie.

[Stevie] - I thought he had a place in the Nether?

[Lie] - He does, but I don't he really uses it for anything other than work

[CP] Finally gets annoyed enough to put clothes on and teleport to where Lie is-

[Stevie] Yelps as his brother suddenly appears-

[CP] Flops on Lie- What the Nether has been taking you?


	42. Candy Hero Kaiju

[Doc] WHY ARE YOU OUT OF BED CP?! Wait.... did you pull the fucking stitches out of your neck?! They should still be slightly visible at this stage.

[CP] - I'm fine Doc

[Doc] BULLSHIT. That's the same thing you said while nearly spilling your guts on the ground! -grabs at his shirt to look under it-

[CP] - Seriously, I'm fine!

[Doc] Looks- What the hell....? Did you respawn yourself? No, I would have seen you die... - Narrows eyes- How did you heal so fast?

[CP] - TGoW's blood has some interesting properties

[Lie] - Including giving waaaay to much energy

[TLOT] Oh! That's interesting. Looks like he and I have something else in common. I wonder if it's all his fluids, or just blood?

[Steve] snickers-

[CP] - I don't know and don't care to find out

[Steve] I wonder if BSteve knows?

[TLOT] Shhhh!

[CP] - So, mind letting go of my shirt now?

[Doc] Begrudingly lets go. -You shouldn't flop on Lie anyway, she's done a lot today.

[CP] Grumbles- But sex...

[Lie] - NO! No more for today please... Find something else to exert energy on

[TLOT] Geeze CP just fap once in a while

[Doc] Jumps as an alarm goes off in hir pocket. - Seriously, now? They should have been here yesterday.

[Lie] - Doc? What is it?

[Doc] I'm not going far, anyone who can should come with me.

[Doc] We have visitors...

[CP] - Can I kill them?

[Doc] Leads to the spawn. - NO. YOU CANNOT.

[CP] - But muuuurderrrrrrr!

[Doc] Do I need to drug you?

[Doc] I will make sleep arrows if I have too

[Lie] Pushes herself up and follows meaning that CP begrudgingly follows-

[Stevie and Alexis] Stay behind to check their house over-

[TLOT and Steve follow with a shrug]

[CP] – Fiiiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Reachs the spawn and does a little typing in the chatbox- It's dangerous to open the firewall so get as close to me as you can on the outside.

[candycove] Oh! hold on a moment! er ah- okay

[Doc] Opens a staticky hole with a slice of hir hand and reaches through to grab the two people on the other side and pull them through the hole. Before sliding it swiftly closed.

Virus: -flops ontop of Endrea- "Hehe got you~"

[Doc] Sorry to be so forceful. Some of us have enemies

[Endrea] - {Haha! More play?}

Virus: "Sure." -boops her on the nose- "you're it" -makes small short teleports away from her-  
The woman stumbled a couple inches before she caught herself. Hero was close beside her, looking around for a moment to intake his surroundings. [Candycove] oh! no no! its fine! I totally understand! Greetings!

[Endrea] Chases after him trying to grab his tentacles-

[Steve] blurts out- Whoah! You have kitty ears! That's so cool!

[Lie] – Hello

Virus: -stops and turns around, leap frogging over her head, chiming his chuckles-

[Doc] Welcome both of you.

[Endrea] Skids to a halt trying to back pedal to turn around-

Virus: "Haha can you catch me?"

[Endrea] Determined butt twitch-

[Doc] I'm Doc, head admin, and this is our native Herobrine; the Lord of Tears. Or TLOT, his husband Steve. Lie, she's also a brine, and CreepyPastaHerobrine. CP for short

[Endrea] – {Yes!}

[TLOT] Offers Hero a hand- I love the hair, man. It's epic.

[Candycove] yeah! I was born with these hehe. -she twitched her blue ears lightly and a smile grew on her lips. her tail swayed patiently as her gaze was brought to their surroundings. her pink shirt gently swayed in the breeze.- and thank you! its very beautiful here.

[CP] Huffs and wraps his arms around Lie-

[Hero] he looks down at the hand before taking it hesitantly- thank you.

[Steve] And a fluffy tail too! You're very pretty miss.

Virus: "come and get me then slowpoke!"

[Endrea] Charges after Virus, going as fast as she can-

[TLOT] so what's you guy's story? You haven't an Alex or a Steve? Are you fleeing a disaster of some sort?

Virus: -purposely tumbles over onto his back, pretending he tripped- oof

[Doc] Sorry I was in such a rush to get you here. I didn't get the details either

[candycove] she giggled before swaying it more, she brushed brown hair out of her bright eyes.- thank you so much! that's so kind!- she giggled lightly again*

[Endrea] Leaps on top of Virus and gently bites his tentacles- {Got you!}

Virus: oof! "haha yeah you did, but that is because I tripped" -he then grabs her into a hug and wiggles, letting her nom on his pursudeo tail- "But I got you now!"

[Hero] our story? -he hummed lightly and narrowed his eyes, not really wanting to explain much- that is a question I was not expecting so quickly

[Endrea] Trills and squirms-

[TLOT] I imagine Doc told you some of ours. I was just curious. I'm not one for secrets.

[CP] - We've noticed

[Lie] - Knock it off CP

[Hero] I have no secrets to keep at the moment. if you really wish to hear something, ask Candycove, she will explain. I would rather not. -he said simply and earned the others attention at the mention of her name.-

[Doc] It seems there's not a Herobrine among us that doesn't have some kind of sad story..

Virus: -lets her go- "Hehe you're fun to play with"

[Endrea] - {So are you! But my body feels heavy now, where's Hehe?}

Virus: "Who's hehe?"

[Endrea] - {Your a Hehe, the yellow ones a Hehe, but where's my Hehe?}

Virus: "What does your hehe look like and act like?"

[Endrea] - {He's reeeeeeeeeally tall, and he has pretty mate}

[candycove] our story? well to put it simply and shorten it by a long time, I saved him from his brother and brought him to my house, after that, I helped him heal the injuries he got and wallah, -she made jazz hands his way and he lowly growled at her- here he is. he didn't stop coming back.

Virus: "Oh the mean hehe. I don't like that hehe." -frowns-

[Doc] From what you've told me you're at least a good baker of sweets. I don't blame him a bit.

[Endrea] - {But he's good... He watches over me and makes sure I'm safe}

[TLOT] - I don't blame you either. It's lonely being a brine sometimes. So many of us came here with nothing.

[Steve] So you're not a couple?

[TLOT] STEVE

Virus: "well that is one side of hehe you saw. The other side of your hehe is mean to most of us. Mostly to the the one in the white coat and me. Your hehe killed me"

[Endrea] - {He does that sometimes, but he's just protecting his terri, his terri, his land}

[CP] Scoffs-

[TLOT] Looks up and around- See that red shape flying up there?

Virus: "Does your hehe not like friends?"

[Endrea] - {He's... Cautious. He hurt a lot in past, Hehe wanna avoid that}

[TLOT] That's GK. One of our two dragons. He's also a Herobrine. He's friends with the Alex from his seed in much the same way. He acts grumpy and mean, but he does enjoy her company.

[Steve] You'll like her I bet. She's really nice.

[candycove] -her tail fluffed up a bit and giggled lightly- errr, maybe? -she inched away from hero who raised a brow, keeping a blank expression still. candycove looks up, glad to get past the question.- OOooo how cool! hes a dragon!? -she put a hand over her eyes to see better-

Virus: "Do you think you can tell your hehe that bad things happens cause he does bad things to others? If hehe is nice, nice and good things happens. Also could I be called vivi?"

[Doc] He's a nether dragon, but it's okay. he mostly just drinks at the bar and sleeps in Lie's librairy. He's kind of a retired Herobrine.

[Endrea] - {Vivi! Vivi! Hehe knows that sometimes good comes from good, but a lot of time in his experience good leads to prank or not good}

Virus: "I promise you if hehe is nice to me, I be nice to hehe. Bitter but nice"

[Endrea] - {But he does get better with pretty mate}

[Doc] We're tending a baby enderdragon too, and GK is a decent uncle to her.

Virus: "His mate is pretty, but I think she lets hehe get away with too much"

[candycove] retired? why is he retired? and a BABY DRAGON??? aweee <3

[Endrea] - {She's very patient, and Hehe does wanna see her happy, Hehe's just not sure how to do it very well}

[TLOT] He was in a reincarnation cycle forced on him by his Notch. Cursed to mimic in form whoever Notch's current champion was. Currently a Steve named Steffan. But with a bit of help Steffan broke the cycle and set him free. So the the Griefer King doesn't bug people near as much as he used too. He's happy now. But he'd rather eat glass then say it outright.

Virus: "Simple. Hehe needs to listen to her when she says no only once, not just what he wants. That is all. What do you call his pretty mate?"

[Endrea] – {Lili!}

[Candycove] wow... he's so cool looking! and scary though! -she put her arms out and flapped lightly- I wish I could fly >: 0 that would be so cool! -she made a silly, fake pouty face-

Virus: "I like it!" -wiggles his 'tail' and lets her go- "So you want to go to hehe?"

[Endrea] – {Yes!}

[Doc] I can help with that.... - pulls out hir elytra- Take them with my blessings. A house warming gift.

[Candycove] OH COOL! FLY WINGS. -she gladly took them and giggled- wow, thank you so much, this means a lot!

[Doc] Don't be suprised if GK buzzes you though just to see what you are.

Virus: "Wanna see if I can carry you?"

[Endrea] Wiggles- {Yes!}

[Doc] What about you Hero? Can I get you anything? It seems you both travel very light

[candycove] I wont! -she held them, unsure of what exactly to do with them.- this makes me nervous actually.

[CP] Is getting really bored and starts whispering to Lie- Come on! Let's just go and fuck!

[Lie] - No CP

Virus: -gets up and crouches- "Jump on my back"

[Endrea] Scrambles onto Virus' back-

[hero] no. I am fine. just watching silently. I can move on my own speed down here. -he said simply, not wanting to be In the air at all lol-

[TLOT] I hear you.... I took a bad tumble while I was still badly glitched. I let Steve do the flying.

[Steve] You just like being an endermite inside my shirt while I do it!

[TLOT] mischevious smile- maaaybe.

Virus: -uses his 'tail' to help her and start carrying her to Lie's and cp home- "You are such a good girl" -chimes-

[Endrea] - {I'm a good girl!}

[hero] -his gaze was directed back to the area and he calmly watched.-

[candycove] hes had bad experiences with flying. -she laughed to herself-

[Lie] - If either of you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask

[TLOT] So what's your specialty Hero?

[Doc] I was curious about that as well..

Virus: -he continue his way over-

[Hero] his gaze turned to TLOT- specialty? if you are referring to my powers than I.. I have powers I was created with and from the void as well. I have many different things I specialize in.

[TLOT] So probably void-based? We have a lot of Herobrines here and while most have creative powers, they go about it in unique ways. Doc is primairily lightning focused, Lie is more earth. Herabrine has water powers, GK uses fire. Personally I'm a shapeshifter and most of my work involves emotional energy and hacking.

[Doc] Hey Virus! Over here!

Virus: Hm? oh there they are -starts heading towards them now-

[hero] how interesting. I have not met many others, it is nice to see so many unique sets of energy. - he looked towards virus and nodded his head politely, showing he was no harm-

[Doc] Have you done a lot of seed hopping? Or just brines passing through on there way to somewhere else?

[Doc] It's not unusual to meet one that has never met another brine or is even aware that there are more

[Doc] Candycove, Hero, this is Virus. Another of our brines. And the aforementioned baby. Little Endrea.

Virus: Greeting sir and ma'am

[Hero] actually, just looking. we have no goal to aim for at the moment. Candycove is one to get bored quickly. and hello virus and endrea. it is a pleasure.

[TLOT] Looking for somewhere to settle? You would not be the first to come here because their home seed is lost, dangerous or uninhabitable either....

[Steve] I hope you'll decide to stay.

[hero] I do not see why not. -he said simply and nodded his head. candycove giggled for a moment-

[candycove] she hummed and watched the two married couple with a smile.- so you're married? geez, I am jealous. how old are you both?

[TLOT] Too damn old. More then 1000, I've got some holes in my memories.

[Steve] I'm around 500... but I spent a lot of time in stasis between my creation and awakening. I'm not sure either.

[TLOT] Don't judge me please.

[candycove] she blinked- WOAH. that's OLD. hero's just like that too! he's really old >: 0 -she shook her head- theres nothing wrong with being old though!

[TLOT] Are you another brine that was there at the creation Hero?

[Doc] How old are you Candy? You seem brimming with youthful energy.

Virus: I am still betting I am the youngest brine

[Doc] I can't ever get my head around that. You're way too young to be so tall.

[hero] he nodded his head- yes. back in our seed. long long ago. surprisingly, I seem to have forgotten too much.

[candycove] im actually twenty three! im an adult! -she said, acting bold-

[TLOT] Some things aren't worth remembering. I try to focus on current happiness instead of reminsicing.

[Lie] - Actually Virus, wouldn't I now be considered the youngest brine?

[Doc] Real years or MC years?

[TLOT] I would count from birth age rather then when you became a brine. But that's just my opinion.

Virus: oh right that is correct.

[candycove] real years! I think. right? that's right, right hero? -hero nodded his head with a sigh-

[Endrea] - {Hello!}

[CP] - Oh, there you are Endrea

[Endrea] – {Hehe!}

Virus: -crouches down for her to hop off-

[Endrea] Hops off and runs over to CP- {Hehe guess what! I played lots and even caught Vivi!}

[CP] – Vivi?

[Endrea] - {Yes! Vivi!}

Virus: -smirks-

[Cp] - Iiiii'm guessing she referring to you Virus?

Virus: yep. It was my suggestion -grins pridefully-

[CP] – Great...

[Lie] - I think it's adorable

Virus: I am actually good with kids.

michaelgno1: teleports over to them  
"Hey guys!"

[Endrea] - {Vivi? When we play again?} - Yawns

[Lie] - Hello Michael!

Virus: "When you rest up and eat... if you do eat" -scratches his white beard-

[candycove] hello! Hello! -she grinned and waved-

[CP] - She can, but she really only needs void energy

Virus: Ah

[GK] Swoops down, he's laughing. - Oh Dooooc.

[Endrea] – {GG!}

[Doc] I Hate it when you say my name like that...

Virus: good game?

[Endrea] - {No, GG! That's GG!}

[GK] -Laughs as he makes another pass- Herabrine needs you.

[Doc] Shouts- where is she?!

[TLOT] She's there.

[Herabrine] Running up the road - Uhhhh shit.

[Lie] - Hera? Is everything alright?

[Hera] well I kinda... I fucked up....

[candycove] oooo hello dragon. -candycove looks up at him and hero watches cautiously. candy watches herabrine.- : o

[Doc] WHAT DID YOU DO?!

[Hera] Welll, you remember the lobsters me and cp brought in....

[Doc] YES?!?!?

[Stevie] Running up road- FUCKING NETHER GIANT FUCKING BUG THING!

Virus: -yawns and stretches-

Virus: Wait bug thing?! -panicked-

michaelgno1: "Oh boy..."

[Hera] was trying to tame one, and it wasn't working, so I clicked it a bunch of times and feeding it had a bone meal effect.

[Lie] - Are we in a b-rated horror movie or something now?

-There is a lobster the size of a house sitting just outside Stevies house. Alexis is throwing random things at it-

[CP] - Can I kill it?

Virus: oh... that isn't a bug... -relaxes-

[candycove] she steps behind hero, intimidated and hides. - a bug...?

[Doc] YES. GO KILL!

[TLOT] Why would you care Virus it's a giant monster?

[CP] Takes off with his sword to begin hacking the legs-

michaelgno1: "THAT's the lobster???"  
stares

[GK] Settles to the ground.

[Doc] Aren't you goign to help you jackass?

[Endrea] Looks up at GK- {Is it like us GG?}

[GK] Nope. Just gonna sit here and laugh for a bit.

Virus: Because it aint a bug that the Primordal Vouries' bug

[Hera] Kicks GK in the side.

[GK] Bitch!

[Endrea] - {Is it dragon GG?}

-Lobster is on Stevies house now-

[CP] Has removed two of the legs-

[GK] Nope dearie. just a big water bug.

[Endrea] - {Oh} - Yawns and curls up next to GK

[hero] he watched in clear amusement.- well. I was not expecting this.

[TLOT] Fire. Fire. Fire. Oh.... I hate this...

[CP] Is laughing-

[Lie] - Well he's certainly enjoying himself...

[TLOT] Rolls himself up into a fog and emerges from it as a giagantic ghast

Virus: You guys panic to easily

[TLOT] Spits fireballs at the lobster and almost hits CP

michaelgno1: "He's really getting into it isn't he?"

[Stevie] - IT'S ON MY HOUSE!

Virus: Hey dorks it is the underside that has weaker armor

[CP] Isn't bothered by the fireball at all as he slices off the antennae-

[Doc] facepalms- can we go one day without....?

-lobster RAWWWWRRRR-

[hero] it is clear to me, this happens often. -he confirmed his own statement-

[CP] Starts working on hacking off more legs-

[Steve] I'm on it... I guess.... - Pulls out his enderpearl sword, and rushes to help.

[Hera] Is still kicking GK - he's laughing uncontrollably

[Endrea] Is fast asleep against GK-

[TLOT] Dibs on the tail Cp!

[CP] - To eat or to destroy?

[hero] there will be a feast, it will make a good meal. The poor thing

[Doc] Puts hir hand in hir pocket and the vine that's still in there shocks hir.

[TLOT] EAT.

[CP] - Shall I hack it off then?

Virus: -starts to wander off-

[TLOT] Watch out for Steve, he's down there! Don't drop it on him!

[candycove] she shivered- thats so gross and its so big EUGH. GROSS. -she shook her head, her tail fluffing up.-

[CP] - If he stays away from the tail area then you won't have to fucking worry!

[Lie] Sighs- I don't think we have nearly enough butter for this...

[hero] i would accompany the attack candycove. But it is only a lobster. It is not worth over kill. It is already being pulled down. -he mused, mostly to himself-

-Lobster is thrashing around and snapping at Cp and TLOt with it's pincers. -

[CP] - FUCKER! YOU CAN'T EVEN REACH ME WHEN I'M ON YOU!

[Doc] Drops a lighting bolt on it, it jerks but doesn't die- Tough guy huh?

[TLOT] Narrowly avoids a pincer

[Lie] Goes over to Hera- So what exactly did you feed it?

michaelgno1: "Those pincers look painful though, imagine getting pinched by one..."  
shudders

[Hera] Little fish....

[CP] Yelps as he gets jolted a little- DOC!

[Doc] Do you want my help or not?!

[Lie] - Well now we know better. Besides, aren't you happy with Maggie?

[CP] - YOU NEARLY FRIED ME!

[hero] not a good team. -he remarked-

[Steve] Takes a crazy flying leap off a tree with his elytra – YAAAAAAAAA!!

[CP] Goes back to hacking at the lobster-

[Hera] I'm happy, I was just.. experimenting... you guys are so creative.

[Steve] Takes off one giant claw at the tiny joint but slams into the sand as he falls

[Lie] - Yes well, I think the main problem is that the lobsters came from the real world, taming an animal is vastly simplified here than it is out in the real world...

[TLOT] Swoops to grab him and nails the beast in the eye with a fireball.

[Hera] I get it now... Sorry Lie. They do seem to be having fun though.

[Lie] - Hopefully it will take care of CP's excess energy as well, I cannot do another round of sex right now

[CP] Finally hacks the tail off-

[Doc] thinks there is moment when nothign is touching it and drops the lightning again. There is a distinct cooking smell

-Lobster reaches out with the remaining pincer and snaps it at Hero, just brushing his hair.-

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER DOC!

[TLOT] whines as he dumps Steve next to Hera.

[Doc] FINE DO IT YOURSELF!

[Steve] That was kinda fun. But you might want to check on Stevie Lie. I think he peed his pants and Alexis is just hiding in the house under it.

[hero] he looks surprised for a moment before he reacted quickly, pushing candy further away before he turned to face it again. - looking for a fight big thing? - hero chuckled at the thought of fighting a monster lobster

[Lie] Glances at Stevie who's just standing there in shock-

[TLOT] Grabbed the loose tail and droppped it at the Spawn while no one was looking.

michaelgno1: throws fireballs at the lobster

[hero] his long diamond scythe appeared in his hand and he lifted his head to eye the monster.- this is pitiful. -he ran at its front, under it and pushed off the ground, ramming the bottom of the lobster with his shoulder, using his weapon of choice to slash off the front limbs prying at him. He was mostly silent._

[CP] Gets thrown into the water from the lobster being flipped-

-Lobster reels as the fireballs hit and falls forward as it's legs are cut out from under it.

[CP] Resurfaces and swims back to shore-

[hero] he continued his pace forwards and scoffed, pushing it back every so often with his own body.  
Hero began to cut his way through the layer of soft skin-

-Lobster is seizing under the assault-

[Doc] I can finish it if you move! I don't want to zap you Hero!

[CP] - Oh now you give warning?

[Doc] He's not flying to and fro like like a stinging hornet CP!

[hero] he jumped back quickly, whipping his weapon to shake the pieces off- go ahead

[Doc] Raises hir hands, for once not using the admin commands, and draws down a shower of lighting bolts both on the main body and the huge tail in the middle of the spawn. The beast is throughly cooked.

[Lie] - Well I suppose that's one way of doing it...

[TLOT] Goes back to his human form with a graceful twirl. - Hey GK, can you get off your ass long enough to haul this to the bar at least?

[GK] What do I get out of it?

[Doc] I won't zap your ass next!

[GK] Grumbles – whatever.

[Gk] Gets up on dairty hooves and gathers the two big peices. Before flying towards the bar with them.

[Endrea] Squeaks as she wakes because GK moved- {GG!}

[candycove] is it safe to come out? -she peered from behind a tree-

[Lie] - Do you guys want me to make some more garlic bread again?

[TLOT] Grab a loose leg anyone whos' strong enough, we're going to the bar.

[Doc] Fuck to the yes.

[CP] Grabs about three of them at once-

[Hera] at candy -Yeah... hello? You're interesting. Just come in?

[Lie] Starts heading to the bar so she can melt butter and make garlic bread-

[candycove] she pranced out, looking at the cooked crustacean.- ooo yum

[hero] he de spawned his scythe, deciding to help. He picked up one.

[candycove] she rushed over to 'grab the smallest side of the leg, acting like shes helping but not really-

michaelgno1: picks up a few legs and helps as well

[Endrea] Runs along behind CP- {Hehe! I help!}- Grabs the end of one of the legs that CP's carrying

[Doc] is running after Lie. - I'll wheel click the butter for you so we don't run out!

[Lie] - That would be wonderful, although we could just always send CP out for more

[Doc] A little too quickly- No! I mean, that's not nessesary.

[candycove] giggling profusely >: D -

[Lie] Turns to look at Doc- Is everything alright Doc?

[Doc] I just don't want to send CP out again. I still feel bad from last time.

[Lie] - What happened last time?

[Doc] He had a near miss with one of the other creepies. And the odds of it happening randomly are astronomical

[Lie] - But it could have just been that, random

[GK] is using the lava pool by the bar to keep the cooked meat warm.

[Doc] I want to believe that, but I just can't. I'm sure they knew he was out as soon as he left.

[GK] That was some nice fighting newbrine. What's your name?

[Lie] - I wish we could send someone with him, but as he's stated before, it would take a few days for one of us to gain a physical form out there

[Hera and Steve are already inthe kitchen. TLOT is last to arrive. He's walking a little slow because being a ghast makes his guts hurt]

[Lie] Enters the kitchen and begins work on the garlic bread and melting the butter for the lobster-

[Doc] follows -He needs to just stay put. It's the only workable solution as it stands.

[hero] hm? Just herobrine- hero for short. Everyone seems to be calling me that. I did not do much. Doc seemed to have been the one who easily finished it. -he nodded his head- but thank you.

[TLOT] Do you need my help?

[Steve] No, we're good!

[Lie] - True... But seriously, what are the chances of him really staying put?

[TLOT] Good. - Slogs back outside and pauses for a moment by GK and Hero.

[Hera] He would do it for you.

[GK] everyone has a nick here. except Doc's cat. That's the only Herobrine on the seed taht actually uses the full name. It's too confusing otherwise.

[Endrea] Wanders back over to GK-

[hero] his eyes went to TLOT and he nodded to him. Then he focused back to GK- how... Odd. But understandable. It would be very confusing if everyone used the same name

[TLOT] Man... I need healing. My throat and guts are so sore. Stupid ghasts. I'm getting in the pool.

[hero] relaxation already?

[CP] Steps outside to keep an eye on Endrea- Endrea, don't get to close to the water

[CP] - ... Or the lava for that matter

[Endrea] - {Yes Hehe!}

[GK] Hero is good enough. Nice to meet you. Think you could do me a little favor?

michaelgno1: "So who's actually ate this thing? Is Lobster nice?"

[hero] he perked up- sure thing. I must earn my place here, i need something to keep me busy.

[GK] If you go in, they'll give you a bottle of just about anything you want to drink. Ask Doc to give me something. I don't care if it's rottgut.

[TLOT] It's good. Most of us had some the last time we all ended up at the bar. The lava pool over there cooked some of the little ones int he bay.

[hero] he chuckled and shook his head- of course.

[candycove] she looked at michael- yes! Its delicious ahh -she paced excitedly-

[hero] he nodded again and went to head inside the bar-

[Doc] First round is ready, butter and garlic bread to pass around. 

[Steve] Takes it outside and distributes it.

[TLOT] It's all cooked, Just cut off a chunk - flips his obsidian scythe into his hand and cuts off a slice of meat.

[Doc] So do you want a drink Hero? Something for Candy? Sam has a bit of everythign.

[hero] i would yes. Candycove does not drink though, she will just stick with the lobster. And also- GK wants something as well.- he looked around for a moment, pondering on what he wanted.-

[Doc] Well I know what he wants. whatever will get him shitfaced the quickest.

[Doc] Copies a bottle of whiskey. - no need for a shotglass when dealing with dragons. Haha

[hero] i would like whatever red wine brand you have, i really do not mind. And is that so? -he chuckled-

[Doc] Hands him a bottle, -will this do?

[Hera] He's a loaf! He likes anything indulgent. Except for sex.

[hero] he looked at it for a moment- yes. Thank you. The whole bottle? Is it okay if i take this? I dont wish to get completely drunk quite yet around many i do not know... -he looked around at the area before looking back-

[Doc] The running joke around here is that Herobrine's are basically like cats. And that includes myself. We're nocturnal, mostly solitary, finicky about who we give out affections too, and if you give us good food and a nice place to sleep we hang around forever!

[hero] he chuckled- ah yes, that is completely true.

[Doc] Gives him a wineglass. - I think we're eating outside, so you might as well take it rather then come back for the rest later.

[hero] thank you. -he nodded his head and with another glance around at the bar, he exited-  
-Lie boots CP out of the kitchen for snooping-

[TLOT] Took his food and sat down in the lava pool

[candycove] she bounced up to hero with a large piece of the lobster in her mouth- have some! -she said through the meat- its good!

[hero] no thank you -he sighed at her- you continue eating.

[GK] Delicately removed the whiskey bottle from Heros grip with his hooves. - Thank you!

[Lie] Leaves the kitchen to join the rest of the group, has an entire loaf of garlic bread for herself-

[TLOT] Just because you don't have to eat, doesn't mean you can't Hero. You helped, have some.

[CP] Has floated up onto the roof with some lobster and bread for himself-

michaelgno1: sits with the others and tries the Lobster

[Endrea] Is once again curled up next to GK-

[TLOT] There you go Michael, take a load off. I hardly ever see you. You must be busy as hell.

[GK] curls his tail around Endrea and hopes no one notices-

[hero] it is more like, i shouldn't eat. -he looked to TLOT- do not worry about it. But you dont have to eat? Is that common?

[Lie] - CP, get off the roof

[CP] – Nah

[Steve] looks a little sad - Why shouldn't you eat? You look good. Don't be all 'I'm on a diet'.

[TLOT] I don't need to eat to maintain myself. I'm in pure creative. But it's fun. So I tend to eat a lot of raw meat and sugary stuff usually.

[Endrea] - {Yellow Hehe? Noms?}

[hero] i am not capable of eating. Well, i can if i chose to but my body does not react well and i. To say it simply if i eat, i must throw up. Get it?

[TLOT] do you want some Endrea? Didn't you eat any of the meat?

[Endrea] - {Hehe said not to go near the water or lava}

[GK] I'll help, I'm closer. - rips off a chunk of meat and puts it in front of the baby dragon, before dribbling some butter from a teacup over the surface. - eat up kiddo.

[Endrea] Tries the meat- {It's weird GG}

[Doc] Thats fascinating.... - Gets closer- Do you... not have all the requiste organs?

[GK] It's just fishy. Does it taste good to you?

[Endrea] - {I don't know}

[TLOT] You're probably just weirded out because it's not like anything you've eaten before.

[Endrea] Goes to eat another bite-

[hero] i do have normal human organs surprisingly. This is just a body i fit in i guess. It doesint react the same way with some things as others.

[CP] Tp's down to Lie and hands her his half eaten plate- Hold onto this, there's something I need to do real quick

[Lie] - What is it? CP?

[CP] Creates an opening in the code and jumps through, a moment or so later he's thrown back out- WHAT THE NETHER!?

[CP] - Doc, the servers actin up

[Doc] hang on Cp - So everythign is there but it doesn't work? If you let me look at your code I might be able to fix it.

[Doc] I have a lot of experiece swapping and fixing organs.

[hero] no no, it is fine. I have been like this for centuries. It is nothing hindering me. -he drank lightly from the glass in his left hand-

[Doc] Okay. - Is a little dissapointed. Xe loves operating on people- Just saying. I've done some rather extensive work on myself. I built this body from individual pixels.

[hero] really now?.. That is truly fascinating... Did you have a different body before this one then?

[CP] - Hey Doc, didn't you hear me? Somethings going on with the server

[Doc] Not now Cp- No, actually I didn't have one at all. I came into conciousness as a tiny bundle of miscoded pixels. I moved from game to game on the electrical currents stealing bits to make myself something better. I'm far older then anyone here.

[Lie] Offers CP his plate back but he doesn't take it

[CP] Is now irritated and goes over by TLOT to be closer to the lava-

[hero] oh wow, this is intriguing. what led you here? you must have something far better to do then spend your time here?

[TLOT] Noticed his predicament. - just let hir talk Cp. No one ever asks hir about hirself.

[CP] - I just wanna get my paper work before it piles up too much but the servers refusing to let me out

[Doc] No, really, this is the nicest home I've ever had. I was looking for an escape from more high-res enviroments. I was tired of being screamed at and shot on dirty brown backgrounds. Even when things were simpler, they were still violent. It's peaceful here.

[TLOT] Well you can always recruit Steve to help you again if it does. He burned through it last time. All he really wants is to be asked nicely and thanked afterwards.

[hero] I see. -he hummed- youve found your place here I suppose. - he lifted his chin to watch others-

[CP] - Not just mine either. I have to do Endrea's as well since she's, well, a baby again

[Doc] It's a beautiful world. Green and blue and easy on my tired eyes. And I feel useful. I watch over the others and do my best to keep them safe.

[hero] he nodded simply.- you mentioned enemies when me and candycove first came. I have been meaning to ask about those 'enemies'

[TLOt] Well considering the server kept TGoW out when his presence would have made a bad situation worse, maybe you should trust it for now and just sit tight.

[Doc] Makes a grave face - Do you know what a creepypasta is?

[hero] yes. a strange name indeed for them, I have been informed by a former friend of them. and it happens that brines are part of the group right?

[CP] Groans- But I don't want a mountain of paper work!

[Doc] Some consider it so. I personally do not. The creepypastas are cruel murderers and infected with insanity to boot. Cpbrine lived with them after his Notch tried to destroy him. They corrupted him, damaged his mind. I am trying to heal what I can. He came here a bloodthirsty monster. He's still a bit of an asshole but it's a vast improvement. His former creepies would very much like to reaquire him as an asset. I can't allow that to happen.

[Doc] Several of the Notches of some of the brines here are also a threat. TLOT's Notch is particularly horrible. A pitiless god that hunts him if he strays into the open. But here he is safe. 

[hero] he nodded in understanding.- things can be cruel. this place must be extremely well protected. many must thank you.

[TLOT] I doubt anyone does. But seriously. At least wait until xe's done talkign to to Hero before butting in and making an ass of yourself.

[CP] Groans and plops onto the ground-

[Doc] Sometimes they do.... but it's a task I took on myself. So I expect nothing in return. I've become a brine myself because of things that have happened here. My original intent was to study as well as protect them.

[hero] he gently bowed his head- than i must thank you myself, i appreciate your generosity to devote yourself to something so hard to co operate with.

[Doc] You're most welcome. And It's lovely to find a brine so well-spoken and peaceful as well. Some are a bit too used to living rough and keeping their feelings to themselves.

[TLOT] Pats CPs head, and hands him a cup of rumchata. - I'm glad this came up before, this stuff is damn good.

[CP] - Bet I can find some better stuff if I went out

[TLOT] what do you consider better? I think that Polish stuff Doc gave you was the strongest there is without just drinking straght up paint thinner.

[CP] - That stuff was wonderful -Practically purrs thinking about the drink

[TLOT] Doc copied it before giving it to you. Go ask Sam, but bring it to me first if theres only one. I can't copy it if you finish the only example.

[hero] i am not as aggressive as i used to be.- he chuckled lightly- and being surrounded with beings close to me, i find more of a comfort in the atmosphere. time makes miraculous things happen. though, i must say, i do have trouble with many things still but i try my best. that is all that counts. self control is a hard one to overcome.

[CP] - Nah, I don't feel like revealing more past things right now

[GK] Cranes his long neck out and rests his chin on Doc's head, smooshing hir fauxhawk a bit. - You and me both brother brine. I find good food and untroubled sleep makes a world of difference in ones attitude.

[Doc] get off me. You're hurting my neck.

[candycove] comes closer to watch and listen fondly.-

[TLOT] Yeah, you are a chatty drunk. But you seemed decently happy at least.

[CP] Scowls a bit-

[TLOT] Scowls playfully back

[hero] he nodded his head, blank faced still.- yes, i agree, -he spoke casually-

[GK] Looks at Candy - you certainly look like someone who enjoys some fishy meat. Feeling good?

[Lie] Finishes her food and is still holding CP's plate-

[candycove] very! its been a long time since I've had lobster. my mom used to make them for my father. shed pile them up and he'd eat them all. -she giggled for a moment and fell silent- its really good.

[Doc] You had a family? 

[GK] I kinda miss my sister. My brother can go fuck himself though.

[Endrea] Starts rolling around on the ground

[candycove] had, yeah. my dad passed away six years ago and i guess my mom disowned me. -she shook her head- i really miss when i was younger.

[TLOT] Perks up - why did they disown you?

[Doc] I'm sorry Candy..

[candycove] she sat on the ground, crossing her legs as she spoke sadly- i don't really know, she changed after my father died and she started blaming me for it. i still cant decide if it was my fault or not. she was very verbally abusive and super religious so it didn't help the situation. and especially now that hero lives with me, she REALY feels like im a witch. -she shook her head- its really nothing, im used to it now and ive learned to ignore her.

[TLOT] Shakes the lava off as he gets up and walks over purposefully. He kneels down beside her - People like that Candy, it's not your fault. And I bet you're better off today then you were with her. Sometimes you have to cut negative people out of your life.

[Doc] Whats wrong with witches anyway? Okay Testificate witches have super annoying laughs, but I'm proud to be a witch-doctor.

[Steve] And now you have a new family. All of us.

[GK] Lucky you.

[Hera] Shut up GK

[candycove] thank you... that means a lot. - she smiled, her eyes sparkling as she brought her knees to herself. hero noticed this and smiled lightly as well.-

[TLOT] makes the barest gesture and Steve gets on the other side of Candy. The two of them hug her warmly and let go when she's ready.

[GK] Sticks his tongue out.

[Doc] Scoots out from under him so his head falls and makes him chomp his tongue.

[GK] !&*(!^!%&(^#&(!!

[Hera] Haha

[candycove] her smile grew and she giggled as she tried to hug them both back- thank you so much...!

[TLOT] Anytime- Offers the same to Hero-

[hero] he lifted a brow and took a step back.- err no thanks


	43. Deerheart

-/ Player_Deerheart fell from a high place /-

[Doc] WHAT THE HELL!

[Lie] Frowns- Deerheart? Do we know a Deerheart?

[Doc] Is running to the spawn. They system is showing a human went through the engine.  
it's the middle of the night. Lying crumpled in the grass is a pale figure, a woman in a long white shift and nothing else. Her hair is an unusual shade of mint green and lays in long points like blades of grass. A group of creepers investigate her and then stand in a circle around her form like a guard of honor.

[Lie] Decides to investigate knowing CP is down in his new den of sorts-

[Doc] Approaches cautiously. Xe was just reading at hir desk and didn't grab a weapon. Doc brings up a little halo of electricity and prepares the punch the creepers if they don't go away on their own.

[Doc] SHOO! I'm not in the mood!

[Lie] Hurrying towards spawn notices Doc and changes her path so she's approaching Doc- Doc? What's going on?

[Doc] There's someone down there. The server says they're human but theres a cluster of creepers around them. I don't want to get them killed again. I need to know how they even got in here

[Lie] - Maybe I can move the creepers with my plants?

-The figure down below begins to stir and wake-

[Doc] They are plants, can you just move them maybe?

[Lie] Bites lip a bit- I honestly don't know

[?] - It's alright, I'll be safe

[Doc] Oh, they're up... wait what?

[Doc] The only human who seems safe around mobs here is Blind Steve

[Lie] - We need to do something!

[Doc] Maybe I can ripple the ground and toss them?

[?] - Really, I'll be safe, go back to your den little ones

-The creepers nod and and shuffle away-

[Lie] - Did she just?

[Doc] ...I think so. Shit, even I can't do that.

[Lie] - What is she?

[Doc] Shakes her head - the computer is telling me she's human. 100%

[Lie] - That can't be

[?] - Hello?

[Doc] Walkes up to what xe can now see is a young woman. Her long greenish hair moving softly like blades of grass in the breeze. - Who are you?

[Lie] Follows Doc-

[?] - D-Doc?

[?] Leaps up and pulls Doc into a tight embrace-

[Doc] Feels a cold jolt - You, know me?

[Doc] WHAT!

[Doc] Trembles. It's been too long since someone held hir.

[Lie] - Doc? You okay- Is keeping an eye on the new comer

[Doc] Moves her back slightly. She's a bit shaken- Do I know you? You seem to know me. And I think I would remember you.

[?] - I... I think so? I just know my heart pounds at the sight of you and the mention of your name...

[Doc] Is stunned and feeling a creeping cold sensation- Are you Deerheart? They server showed me your death and respawn.

[Deerheart] - Ah... Yes...

[Doc] Where did you come from?

[Deerheart] Frowns- I... I don't know

[Doc] Do you know where you are? Have you lost your memory?

[Deerheart] Shakes head- I don't know where I am... And... And, maybe? I know for certain my name... And you

[Lie] - Doc, let's take her inside, it's not safe out here

[Doc] Can feel hir composure crumbling. - Yes... that's probably best. Come with us please.

[Deerheart] - Okay- Takes Doc's hand

[Lie] Brings out a bow she had grabbed on her way out and scans for any nearby mobs which may be a threat-

[Doc] Feels the hand in such detail even through hir gloves. Xe leads the woman through the garden.

[Lie] Aims for a nearby skeleton but stops when the skeleton lowers it's bow and backs away- The hell?

-The horses whinny in greeting as they pass by, living and dead alike-

[Doc] That's an amazing power you have Deerheart...

[Deerheart] – Power?

[Doc] The mobs. They don't seem to want to hurt you. They'd happily kill either of us. This is my friend Lie, by the way.

[Lie] - Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you

[Deerheart] Cocks head at Lie- The earth around you feels calm...

[Doc] She is calm, Lie works with plants. I'm the glitchy one.

[Deerheart] – Glitched?

[Doc] Uh... yeah, it's an old injury. It gives some benifits and it helped me become a Herobrine. It doesn't hurt or anything.

[Deerheart] - Where is it?

[Doc] Lets go inside first. The light is better

[Deerheart] Stops at the edge of the mycelium to look at it before stepping onto it and shuddering

[Lie] - We'll get you some shoes soon Deerheart

[Doc] Sorry, the mushrooms are useful and they need the shade from the overhang to flourish. I'll take you downstaris and you can wash your feet.

[Deerheart] - What are shoes?

[Doc] I'll show you that too. I have to take mine off to show you my glitch anyway.

[Deerheart] – Okay

[Lie] Closes the door behind them and puts her bow away-

[Doc] Leads them down to the main part of the house and pats the rim of the tub. - Have a sit on the edge and I'll turn the water on.

[Deerheart] Sits and looks at her feet

[Doc] Turns on the water, it flows only a little above the floor at the end where Deerheart is sitting. Doc's hands shake a little as she sponges off the woman's feet. - After a moment she sits on the rim and pulls off hir own boots. They hit the floor with a metallic clang from the heelplates.

[Deerheart] Cocks her head at the sound- What was that?

[Doc] Oh, I have little crescents of metal on my shoes. I don't do a lot of fighting, but it keeps my boots from wearing out and gives me a little extra if I need to kick something.

[Deerhear] – Oh

[Lie] Goes to the fridge to get some food for Deerheart incase she's hungry-

[Doc] I'll make you some shoes if you want. New clothes too. You'll get too cold running around in that shift.

[Deerheart] looks down at her clothes- Cold?

[Doc] Yeah, it's not too comfy, the temp here is pretty nice though. But you wanted to see my glitch?

[Deerheart] - Oh, yes

[Doc] Pulls up hir left pant leg to show the patch of miscolored pixels. They're hir skin and hair colors but out of place like a scattering of confetti.

[Deerheart is fascinated and kneels down to get a better look, she carefully reaches out to touch it- Does it hurt?

[Doc] No, it used to overheat sometimes. Especially if I got wounded in that area, but since I became a brine it seems to have stablized entirely. 

[Deerheart] - oh- Suddenly leans in close and places a small kiss on the glitch

[Doc] Hir breath catches in hir throat. Xe considers it a sign of trust to get so intimate with something that obviously broken.

[Lie] Is standing there awkwardly with some food, not sure what to do

[Doc] Thank you.. Lie.... I'm not hungry but our friend here might be.

[Lie] - That's what I thought- Places food on edge of tub where Deerheart looks over it carefully

[Deerheart] - It smells so good

[Doc] can you excuse me for just a moment?

[Deerheart] – Huh?

[Lie] - Sure Doc

[Doc] Gets up without putting hir shoes back on and steps behind the painting into Effe's room - hir eyes overflow with tears and xe just stands there, shaking.

[Deerherat] - Where did they go? Did I do something wrong?

[Lie] Shakes head- I'm not certain, but I think Doc just needs a few moments for themselves.

[Lie] - Here, eat some food and I'll see if Doc is alright, okay?

[Deerheart] – Okay

[Lie] Goes behind the painting into Effe's pink room and calmly approaches Doc- Hey, is everything alright?

[Doc] Touches Effe's bed gently. The sheets are cold. No one has slept here for a long time.

[Doc] Lie... did I ever tell you about Does heart?

[Lie] - No, you didn't.

[Doc] Whispering- Lie... when I told Doe about my artifical hearts they told me they only had one, and that it was in their real body, far away. And that someday, their divine body would die and be reunited with it.

[Doc] I gave my beloved a gift that day. A false heart connected to this seed. Inert, but coded to respawn them here when they passed. Doe warned me that when they returned in this way they would be very different, even female, and I promised I would love them all the same.

[Lie] - W-wait... Are you saying, what I think your suggesting?

[Doc] I think Deerheart is the result of my gift. She only remembers her name and that she loves me... I believe it means... that Doe is dead. And my children as well... I never thought to give them spawn hearts... I thought... I'd have more time... -Hir eyes overflowed with tears.- My babies... My Doe... all gone.-Hir voice cracked with emotion.-

[Lie] Quickly pulls Doc into a hug- Oh Doc...

[Doc] - All I know for sure, is that Deerheart loves me. When she touches me, it's like Doe. She knows me. And I feel like I know her too...

[Doc] Holds Lie as xe shivers.

[Lie] - Shhhh, everything will be alright- smooths Doc's hair, not caring about the little shocks she's getting from doing it

[Doc] Poor Effe. Mig..... Joy... I can't believe it...

[Lie] - They were made from Doe, right?

[Doc] Yes.... but in a way I could never replicate... they were their own creatures... I'll leave it all as it was.

[Lie] - Well, maybe when they passed they returned to Doe, maybe they're inside Deerheart as well...

[Doc] I don't know... even Doe had no idea they could make more of themselves until I suggested it...

[Lie] - It's just a thought Doc

[Doc] But if she is the fullfullment of my promise, I'll gladly give her my love.

[Lie] - Good, but first dry your eyes

[Doc] Pulls out a small square and blots hir face. -I'm glad I don't wear makeup. I'm sure I'd look a fright.

[Doc] Lie.... thank you for being my friend.

[Lie] - It's no problem, you and TLOT have been there for me, so it's only fair that I be here for you as well

[Doc] Backs off gently - but I know you don't like touching people. Sorry for shocking you.

[Lie] - Oh, it's alright. It wasn't that bad

[Doc] Looks around sadly, - okay, I'm ready. I don't want her to think she's the cause of my distress.

[Lie] - Do you want me to give you two some alone time?

[Doc] No, please stay a while. If you don't mind.

[Doc] Goes back out into the room, the floor is warm under hir bare feet from the fireplace-

[Lie] Follows Doc back out-

[Deerheart] Is out of the tub and looks up at Doc with a smile-

[Doc] Looks her over, as if xe could see what was over what now is. Doc returns the soft smile. The woman's eyes are a dark orange and they sparkle a little in the firelight.

[Deerheart] - Why do you wear shoes, I looked at yours while you were gone and it just seems like they would inhibit your connection with the earth

[Doc] Sits on the edge of the tub. - I have too. My feet are tender. Walking bare would tear them up. Gravel, hot sand, Netherrack is particularly sharp.

[Deerheart] - But feet can be toughened to withstand those things

[Doc] This is true. But my boots are old and molded to my feet. They're comfortable enough. I've thought about altering my skin, but I can never decide what I want to do.

[Deerheart] - I'd rather not have anything that inhibits my connection with the ground...

[Doc] Would you.... like me to make you something? I'm a doctor after all, I can alter flesh as easily as cloth.

[Deerheart] - Alter flesh?

[Lie] - Yeah, like giving you hooves or something like that

[Doc] Yes. I can mold pixels and add them to skin. It's good if someone has an injury that needs to be closed.

[Doc] But I can do cosmetics, like tails and wings. No one ever asks for that though.

[Deerheart] - How useful would these hooves be?

[Doc] You'd still be touching the ground. But your feet would be protected...

[Doc] You wouldn't have toes anymore though. Would that be okay with you?

[Deereheart] - That sounds wonderfull!

[Lie] - Doc, do I need to draw out some different types of hooves for you?

[Doc] r-really? -Xe brightens. Doc never gets to do this kind of thing- Yes, please. I'll get some.... brown clay sounds right.

[Lie] - I'll need a book and quill then, or just some paper instead of a book

[Doc] Hops up and walks to the other end of the room to dig through hir trunks- a little folded paper airplane sails back across the space to Lie and hits the glass wall with a soft noise.

[Doc] They should be cloven. Like a unicorn, for one so graceful.

[Doc] But chunky so they're easy to walk on with normal knees.

[Doc] Comes back over with some different clays. - Let me see what you've drawn Lie.

[Lie] - Shows Doc the pic of a few different hooves

[Lie] There are a few deer doodled on the sides-

[Doc] I think a mix of a few of these will be best. -sits on the floor with hir back to the fire- May I see your foot Deerheart?

[Deerheart] – Okay

[Doc] Xe cradles the womans foot in hir lap and forms the soft clay around it into a rounded hoof with a chop in the front. There are little pops of static as the pixels integrate with the flesh under hir fingers. - Hows that?

[Deerheart] - Feels a little weird, but I like it

[Doc] As long as it's comfortable. You'll have to walk slow until you get used to it. You won't have much traction on slippery surfaces either. - Takes up the other foot and repeats the process. Xe's so happy now. This kind of work soothes hir soul-

[Deerheart] Looks at Lie's drawings and then points to a deer's head- What are these things?

[Doc] Those are antlers. I'm not sure what they're made of, but they look pretty, don't they? Such graceful curves.

[Lie] - They're made of bone

[Deerheart] - Yes, they are pretty

[Doc] Ah. I'd make them soft. I realize it would probably defeat the purpose, but for decoration sake, that would be more interesting.

[Doc] Is playing with the remaining clay-

[Lie] - Well they can be soft to the touch, half the time they're covered with a soft velvet like fur

[Doc] That's lovely. - Makes a long thick strand of pixels idly-

[Deerheart] - Could... Could I maybe have some of those as well?

[Doc] Stops suddenly. - You'd... let me do that?

[Deerheart] - If you would do it... But not if you don't want to!

[Doc] No! I'd love too! I can make just about anything, but people seem to just like being people. It's insanely rare that someone will ask me to make them something fun that's just a decoration. And... not everyone has that kind of trust in me...

[Deerheart] Smiles broadly- And why wouldn't I trust you?

[Doc] Is almost about to cry again. - Thank you...

[Lie] - I watching with interest

[Doc] eagarly makes a pair of soft antlers, adding a bit of wool to the mix to lighten the color and change the texture. Xe gets up and hands one to Lie. - I can't do them both at once.

[Lie] - Guess I'm playing nurse then

[Doc] Thank you Lie, but this will be easy. No need for cutting.

[Doc] Stands beside Deerheart and moves her hair above her ears, making a little patch of bare skin about 2x2 pixels. Xe hesistates for a moment and then lays a kiss on the skin.

[Lie] - You'll have to watch your head Deerheart when going through doorways

[Deerheart] giggles a little at the kiss-

[Doc] They'll be soft. With a little practice she'll be able to move them around and dip them like ears.

[Lie] - Well that will be useful

[Doc] Rubs the base of the antler on the palm of hir hand and connects the primed surface to  
Deerhearts head above her ear. There's an audible pop as the surfaces interact and meld.

[Doc] Runs a hand along the soft surface. - You should be able to feel my hand on it.

[Deerhead] Nods a little- Yes, I can feel your touch

[Doc] Reaches for the other and makes a space for it. Doc is way too excited and trying not to show it. This is a type of sex for hir, few things can be more intimate.

[Deerheart] Is completely oblivious to how much of an affect this is having on Doc-

[Doc] Xe runs hir hands gently along the curves of the horns, and traces each point. Paying special attention to the connections to her skull before letting go. -You're so beautiful Deerheart...

[Deerheart] - Why thank you! Your beautiful as well!

[Doc] Laughs nervously. - Now theres a new one! I might get handsome on a good day in perfect light, but that's all. Lie is beautiful. 

[Deerheart] - What are you saying? Of course your beautiful

[Lie] Blushes a bit-

[Doc] Suddenly feels every inch of hir sleepless eyes and rumpled clothing.

[Doc] I think... I'm going to make you something else to wear, do you have any preference?

[Deerheart] - No, I'm actually fine in this

[Lie] - Deerheart, A shift such as that won't keep you very warm...

[Doc] I can make you something loose and flowy that won't get in your way.

[Deerheart] - I... I suppose...

[Doc] You said you trust me. Right?

[Deerheart] - OF COURSE I DO!

[Doc] It's okay! No need to get excited. But I need a bit of space to work. Let's go in my room. I don't want to wake my housemates by taking you down to the lab.

[Doc]Your hooves may still be a bit soft because I just did it, shall I... carry you?

[Lie] - If I'm not needed here anymore Doc then I think I'll head home

[Deerheart] - If you think that would be best

[Doc] Oh, I'm sorry Lie. Thank you for helping and being here for me. I think.... Yes... I'll be alright. Go back home and get some sleep.

[Lie] - I'll see the both of you tomorrow then-- heads out the door

[Doc] Good night Lie. - Grabs hir boots and puts them in hir inventory-

[Doc] I'll just, like this, - works hir hands under Deerheart and picks her up. She's as light as a feather.

[Deerheart] Giggles-

[Doc] Feels a warmpth xe hasn't in a long time. The doctor carries Deerheart down the steps and through the curtain of vines into hir room. Part of hir wishes that the woman would react as if the sight were familiar. Xe sets her gently on the edge of the bed and starts looking for the correct materials to make her some clothes.

[Deerheart] Takes in her surroundings with awe- It's so peaceful down here!

[Doc] Thank you, I've always been fond of purple. -ruffles around in hir things and pulls out a sandstone block and some more stained clay. - And I find I sleep better without windows. Especially since I got these. - indicates the soft glow in hir eyes.

[Deerheart] - OH! Such a pretty flower! - Is examining the flower Lie left for Doc

[Doc] Oh, that was a present from Lie. It seems to supress my dreams. And since they've been all bad of late, it's been a godsend - Drops the blocks and lays a hand on the clay, making it run and melt like water.

[Doc] When you see her again, ask to see her greenhouse. It's lovely

[Deerheart] - That's not what I sense from it

[Doc] What do you think it does? I've only been guessing

[Deerheart] - It blocks the bad, but allows the good

[Doc] Then I guess I've had nothing good on my mind for quite some time. Or perhaps I just don't remember them...

[Deerheart] - Why is that?

[Doc] I've been... lonely.

[Deerheart] - I'm sorry

[Doc] Forms the mass of pixels into a pair of pants. - It can't be helped. Some things just... end.

[Deerheart] - But why should these things happen to you? Your so kind and good hearted!

[Doc] Folds the pants and lays them over a stairblock- I want to believe that. But no one is perfect. I just do my best and hope that it's enough.

[Doc] Starts working on a shirt. Xe swallows hard, this is a question with no good answer. -So.... What do you think of the vine planted next to it? It's got a lovely crackle so be careful if you touch it. Me and Lie made it together.

[Deerheart] Looks at the plant- It will bear interesting fruits, that's for certain

[Doc] I'm hoping for berries. I'm loathe to plant it outside. I want it to get a bit bigger so I can snip off a sprig to replant, and not risk the only copy.

[Deerheart] - It will be fine, it's hearty

[Doc] Flaps up the shirt, and puts it with the pants, the orange trousers match Deerheart's eyes and the shirt is a soft brown close to her new hooves. - Haha, well it's the energy of two Herobrine's, both natives of this seed. I wonder if it could even grow anywhere else?

[Deerheart] - Maybe one other...

[Doc] The Nether? The End? Who knows? It's best right here. I can keep my friends energy close to me.

[Deerheart] - What ever you say darling, I don't mind

[Doc] You're so peaceful. I'm far too used to dealing with volatile personalities. You're a breath of fresh spring air.

[Doc] This needs something. it's a bit too plain. Perhaps a bit of yellow, the color of ripe wheat. - Lays out some golden brown pixels and forms a long vest -

[Deerheart] - You mean like the one Lie's close with?

[Doc] You know about him? Can you read minds?

[Deerheart] - I could feel his energy on her

[Doc] That makes sense. I swear he's more like a cat then a person. Insists on rubbing his scent all over his mate. He's not really a bad person. He's just in a lot of pain and needs to learn how to forgive and love openly. It's going to be a long road to recovery.

[Deerheart] - Why can't he forgive or love openly?

[Doc] He has trouble expressing himself. He was forcefully taught that the softer emotions are a sort of weakness and that forgiveness is foolish at best. People fall under bad influences. I try to help them heal.

[Deerheart] - I feel sorry for him

[Doc] I do too. But I'm sure he'd laugh at me if I told him. Or scream that he doesn't want my pity.

[Doc] adds some pockets to the vest. Xe sets up an armor stand and throws the clothes on it for now. So they don't despawn.

[Deerheart] - Doc? Should I try the clothes on?

[Doc] If you want to. Or I can set you up a bed. Are you tired? I saw Lie fed you.

[Deerheart] - I suppose I am a little tired...

[Doc] I think I have a spare here somewhere. If not i can make one. Just give me a moment...

[Deerheart] shrugs and starts removing her clothes-

[Doc] Flushes slightly, she's lovely underneath. Pale and angular in all the right ways. And.. holy Nether. Her little muff is the same shade of green as her long hair.

[Deerheart] Looks over at Doc- Doc? Is everything okay?

[Doc] I... yes! Two of my housemates are okay with casual nudity, and so am I. But everyone else acts like it's terribly embarassing. You just surprised me.

[Deerheart] - Why would it be bad?

[Doc] I don't think that it is. It's just a strange attitude they bring in from elsewhere. And some of them feel too vulnerable without clothing.

[Doc] Pixels are pixels.

[Deerheart] Approaches Doc- Well that's just silly, right?

[Doc] Absolutely. I was going to bed myself. I'll just put my own away and set you up, okay?

[Doc] Takes off her gloves and shucks off hir coat to reveal a tight gray tank top tucked into hir purple pants. Xe pulls a bed from a trunk and drops it down by hir desk. - There you go.

[Doc] I'll just... over here

[Deerheart] - Mmm, I think I like this one better- Heads towards Doc's bed

[Doc] I- okay. If you want. I sleep in the buff, but if you don't care I don't either. Its' a big bed.

[Deerheart] - I don't mind at all Doc

[Doc] Pulls off the tank with some difficulty. It's tight but there's nothing under it.

[Deerheart] Trips as she's heading towards the bed, landing on it-

[Doc] Chuckles- good thing you landed somewhere soft. You okay?

[Doc] Your hooves may take a little getting used too

[Deer] - Yes, I'm fine

[Deer] Taps her hooves against the floor-

[Doc] Gets distracted by the sight of her perfectly heart shaped rear.

[Deer] Pulls herself farther onto the bed-

[Doc] Takes off hir pants, but hesistates to remove hir boxers. Xe's got a bit of a chub.

[Doc] Scoots to hir side and slips them off while facing away. Xe throws one of the blankets across hir waist and lays back.

[Deer] Is on top of the blankets- These are so soft!

[Doc] Revels in the warmpth of someone beside hir and tries not to get overwhelmed again.

[Doc] I know. It feels lovely against my skin. I keep my clothes pretty tight for protection and so they don't get in my way.

[Doc] And my gloves... so I don't shock everyone I touch. I'm still trying to get the hang of my increased electrical load.

[Deer] Slips under the blanket- electrical load?

[Doc] Brines tend to have specialties. I've always been good with lightning. I can build up a charge in my core and if something nasty gets a hold of me, I can discharge it and electrocute them so they'll let go. But I tend to spark if I get too agitated.

[Deer] snuggles closer- And if something not nasty gets near?

[Doc] I can hold it in... -takes a deep breath- you smell so good. Like grass after a storm.

[Deer] - I'm glad you like it

[Doc] Lays an arm over her tentatively. - What about you? What do you do when something you like gets close to you?

[Deer] - I don't know- leans into Doc's touch with ease

[Doc] What if I wanted to kiss you?

[Deer] - I wouldn't mind

[Doc] kisses her lips passionately, all the hurt and loneliness coming to a head in hir desperate need for affection.

[Deer] Reacts eagerly, pressing herself closer-

[Doc] Takes a chance and traces her lips with a roaming tongue.

[Deer] Parts her lips, wanting Doc to explore more-

[Deer] Her hands began to slowly travel down Doc's sides in exploration of Hir body

[Doc] Pulls her closer, pressing flesh to flesh with only the thin red blanket seperating them. Xe dips into the woman's mouth with abandon, hardly stopping to breathe

[Deer] Moans, finding the simple sensation nearly overwhelming

[Doc] Feels hirself hardening, wanting the lovely woman with every pixel in hir being.

[Doc] Slides down a little and kisses her throat, nibbling at the skin.

[Deer] - D-Doc! It feels... It feels so good

[Doc] I need you... I've been... so alone.... -Rubs against her as if they would clip together.

[Deer] - What is it exactly that you want?

[Doc] I want... you. I want to make love to you. But I need you to tell me that it's okay.

[Deer] - What do you mean making love? Is love alone not enough?

[Doc] It's... a way for two creatures to pleasure one another with their bodies. It feels very good, but I don't want to take advantage of you.

[Deer] - I would be very interested in finding out more about this... Perhaps in a more hands on way?

[Doc] You're talking to someone who lives for experimentation. I would be honored to teach you.

[Deer] - Then teach my dear Doc

[Doc] I think this is the best way to begin... - Doc slides farther down, laying a trail of kisses down Deerhearts belly.

[Deer] Gasps and shudders as she feels Doc moving lower

[Doc] Xe reaches the little muff, it looks like a tuft of bushes and xe smiles at how cute it is.

[Deer] Gently threads her fingers through Doc's hair-

[Doc] Deft fingers part the fluff and xe takes a deep breath and lays a warm tongue against her soft flaps. She tastes as good as she smells; like citrus and clean water.

[Deer] Takes in a sharp breath of air before moaning-

[Doc] The doctor licks at her, probing her warmpth and wetness. Finding all the tenderest spots to lap and suck.

[Deer] Grips Doc's hair a bit from the sensations she's now feeling- Oh, oh Doc

[Doc] Lifts her hooves and puts them on over hir back, the weight is both strange and arousing. Xe puts a finger inside hir paramour, and rocks it around while working her tiny clit.

[Deer] - AH! D-doc, wh- wh- Her words dissolve into moans

[Doc] This is only part of it my deer... I'll give something larger if you wish...

[Deer] - L- larger? That's possible?

[Doc] My anatomy is easily changed. Right now it's male, and I have a warm organ that's perfectly shaped to fit your little square hole.

[Deer] - You do?

[Doc] But I want you to be nice and wet for me. - Licks more and aggressively, adding a finger to hir probing, until her hole is glistening and flushed.

[Deer] Is beginning to writhe with want

[Doc] Oh, you move so beautifully. I can taste your arousal lovely one. So I'll give you what you want. And both of us will be happy.

[Deer] – Please!

[Doc] Sits up and throws hir blanket aside. The beautiful creature on the bed is so captivating. Her eyes wide and hopeful.

[Doc] Doesn't need to touch hirself first, xe's hard and ready, and fully revealed to hir would-be mate.

[Deer] - Is that what you were referring to?

[Doc] Yes. May I pleasure you with myself?

[Deer] - Yes, please yes!

[Doc] Grabs hir hooves again and lifts her high, putting a pillow under her rear and bringing their hips togeather. With a shiver xe presses hir cock into the waiting hole and pauses a moment so xe doesn't have a hearts attack.

[Deer] Gasps her back arching as she feels herself filled-

[Doc] Oh Gods, you feel like you were made for me... My darling... - with a shudder xe starts to move, sliding and then pressing forward again like a perfectly made piston block.

[Deer] Is being overwhelmed by the new sensations-

[Doc] Puts a hand on her abdomen and presses down to make the fit more snug, Deerheart is dripping with arousal and the scent fills Doc's nostrils and energizes hir like a drug.

[Deer] - Ah! Doc, please! It feels so good!

[Doc] Moves faster. pounding the hole with wild abandon. Running hir free hand down to pinch at Deerhearts nipples, and briefly clasp her neck to pull her closer.

[Deer] Her breath hitches as Doc draws her in closer, her hands coming to rest on Doc's shoulders-

[Doc] Nuzzles her even as xe screws her without mercy. -I've waited so long... My darling... I.. I love you.

[Deer] - I love you to my dear Doc, it's one of the only things I remember

[Doc] Feels hir hearts in hir throat. - I'll give you anything you want. Be whatever you need. Forever. If only you'll stay with me.

[Deer] - Of course why wouldn't I?

[Doc] Thank you... It's all I've ever wanted..,

[Deer] - Doc? I feel weird, but good...

[Doc] Then you're getting closer to something wonderful - Bears down on her, making the strokes as deep as xe can manage.

[Deer] Quickly becomes breathless, her body tightening around Doc's-

[Doc] I can feel that.... you're so warm and tight, come for me my love!

[Doc] Feels hir own climax building and grits hir teeth, xe wants Deerheart to be the first.

[Deer] Comes with a yell of surprise and pleasure, her back arching deeply-

[Doc] Feels a burst of accomplishment as the object of hir affections goes breathless with pleasure. Xe puts on a final burst of speed, hammering the moaning woman with every pixel of hir makeshift cock.

[Deer] Was not expecting the final thrusts but loves them anyways-

[Doc] The cry that spills from hir lips is like the departure of an evil spirit, taking with it untold nights of sorrow and lonely waiting. What remains is a lightness, a brighter glow to hir eyes and xe shivers from head to foot as a little spurt of water leaves hir to splash inside Deerheart's waiting body.

[Deer] Is stunned after everything-

[Doc] Rolls them sideways. Letting hirself slide out in the process.

[Doc] Xe kisses Deerheart sweetly.

[Deer] - That, that, there are no words for how wonderful that was

[Doc] It takes a lot of energy, but I can manage it on a regular basis if you want. And there are many ways to cause the rush of pleasure you felt near the end. I saw and felt you cum for me.

[Deer] - There are other ways?

[Doc] Oh yes. And I'll gladly show you them all.

[Deer] - Well, I did ask you to teach

[Doc] Traces the edge of her face and runs a finger around the base of her antlers. - I think this is the start of something beautful. But for now we should sleep.

[Deer] Yawns- I agree

[Doc] Offers an arm - If you want to lay against me, you can.

[Deer] - Gladly- Cuddles closer

[Doc] Is praying to whatever god listens to griefers that this isn't some dream xe might wake from. And curls gratefully against hir mates soft skin.

[Deer] Is quickly asleep-

[Doc] Falls asleep as well.


	44. Sexual Healing

[Steve] Pops out of bed as usual.

[TLOT] Lays there on his back staring at the ceiling while Steve bustles around. - No whistling or I'll throw a pillow at you. Freaking morning people...

[Steve] Oh hush, if it wasn't for me you'd sleep all day.

[TLOT] I'll just get some food then, shall I? You know I won't go back to sleep without you.

[Steve] Go ahead, I'm not ready, I'm going to hop in the tub. I slept funny and my shoulders are sore. 

[TLOT] Walks upstairs in just his blue pants with his shirt slung over his shoulder.

[Deer] Is in front of the furnace constantly putting food in and pulling it out almost immediately, trying to understand why it doesn't look like the stuff Lie gave her the day previous, she's also still lacking clothes-

[TLOT] Stops short - Uh... hello?

[Deer] Looks back over at TLOT- Hello

[TLOT] Can I... help you with something? You look a little frustrated and a lot naked.

[Deer] - This stuff doesn't look like the stuff Lie gave me last night, I wanted to surprise Doc with it...

[TLOT] Oh, you're one of Doc's friends! I guess xe forgot to tell me someone new was coming in. We haven't been formally introduced, let me see that- examines the food-

[Deer] Stands there patiently-

[TLOT] It just needs to be in there for a bit longer- gently puts the food back in the furnace and shuts the door. - I'm Herobrine The Lord of Tears. TLOT for short, and you are?

[Deer] – Deerheart

[TLOT] Lovely and.. appropriate. Are you one of Candycove's group? She's part cat.

[Deer] Cocks head- Who?

[TLOT] I guess not. She's a neighbor of ours. Usually when new people come in they do so in pairs or little groups.

[Deer] - I, I'm not sure where I came from

[TLOT] If you want to get technical, I'm not sure where I came from either, so don't sweat it. Do you... want to borrow my shirt?

[Deer] – Why?

[TLOT] Cooking naked can be risky. Don't want to burn yourself on a hot furnace or cooktop. Stuff can boil and spit too

[Deer] - Oh, I didn't know

[TLOT] Do you have clothes of your own?

[Deer] - Yes, Doc made me some last night

[Doc] Wakes up from a beautiful dream xe can't quite remember. The bed beside hir is empty and xe feels a cold and rising panic. The clothes are still where xe left them also. Doc shoots up in bed, trying to choke down the lump in hir throat. It wasn't real.

[Doc] Swings out of bed and just sits there staring at the floor in despair.

[Doc] There's a brief sound of laughter from upstairs that makes hir ears prick up, and xe throws on hir tank and pants to race up the steps.

[TLOT] Laughs- really? So you were doing something naked with Doc? -waggles eyebrows-

[Deer] - Yes! It was very fun

[TLOT] Indeedy do. Naked things are the best kind of fun there is.

[Doc] Is frozen in the doorway with hir mouth open.

[Deer] Laughs a little-

[TLOT] Fries are up. -Takes the food out. Its done and perfect. - Doc! This lovely creature was just making you breakfast and I took it upon myself to help.

[Doc] Nearly faints in relief

[Deer] Turns and sees Doc- DOC!- Goes to hug but trips and falls instead

[Doc] Rushes to help her up-

[Doc] poor thing, are you okay?

[Deer] - I'm okay, really

[TLOT] Good thing this floor is mostly wool.

[TLOT] Should I just give you your food and you can picnic it right where you are?

[Doc] Colors a little

[Deer] - Picnic it?

[Doc] he's being funny. Picnics are when you take your food outside and eat it while sitting on the beach or on grass or an outside table.

[Deer] - That sounds glorious!

[Doc] Do you want to go eat outside?

[Deer] - Yes!- eagerly stands up

[TLOT] Haha, mind if I join you?

[Doc] YES.

[Deer] - I don't mind

[TLOT] Great! I'll get Steve and make som food for me and him too.

[Doc] -sigh- Lets go up on the roof. But first you get dressed. It can be windy.

[Deer] - I don't mind, really

[Doc] It will make sitting more comfortable, and you don't want to get hot food on you.

[Deer] - Oh, alright. Should I wear what you made for me?

[Doc] Please. I think your shift is too short to sit on.

[Deer] - Alright- Goes downstairs to put on clothes

[Doc] Waits and packs more food and a few rugs to sit on.

[Deer] Comes back up with clothes on

[Doc] You look lovely. Are you comfy? I can let them out if they're too tight.

[Deer] - No, it's good

[Doc] Leads them up to the roof. it's a lovely sunny day with only a few clouds. Xe lays out the rugs and the food and pats the space beside hir.

[Doc] Thank you for the food Deerheart.

[Deer] Quickly complies and snuggles in closer-

[Deer] - I tried

[Doc] You did good. You first. - takes a strawberry and offers it with hir fingers.

[Deer] Gingerly takes a bite, a smile quickly spreading before she takes the rest of the berry into her mouth, gently sucking on Doc's fingers

[Doc] Bites hir lip at the delicious sight. Suddenly hir pants don't fit as well as they should. - Ohhhh...

[TLOT] Slams the door too hard against the wall accidently. - There you are! This was a great idea. It's such a pretty day.

[Deer] Jumps a bit and pulls away from Doc's fingers-

[TLOT] Goes to a spot farther down the roof and sets his own food on the ledge.

[Steve] Sorry. He seems to be full of piss and vinager today. - stops- so who's your friend Doc?

[Doc] This is Deerheart, Deer, this is Steve. Father Steve to the Testificates. TLOT over there is his husband.

[Deer] - Oh, hello

[Steve] Don't worry. We won't bug you guys. It's a big castle. We'll just leave you two alone.

[Deer] - I'm not sure I understand

[TLOT] Looks sideways at Doc -mentally sending only to hir. - Who is she Doc? And what about Doe?

[Doc] Swallows hard- what part?

[Doc] - Mentally- TLOT... she is Doe.

[Deer] Is testing the different foods in front of her-

[TLOT] Nearly drops the peice of chicken he's eating.

[Deer] - By not bothering us

[Doc] Mentally- They're gone TLOT. Doe is dead. The children too. I gave Doe a heart that would respawn them here if they died and this is all that's left. She remembers nothing but her name and her love for me.

[Doc] They just... They see we're a couple and don't want to butt into our conversation.

[Deer] – Oh

[TLOT] Looks like someone threw ice water on him. He turns to Steve and conveys the information to his lovers mind.

[Steve] Makes a tiny choking noise and TLOT rushes over to comfort him.

[Doc] Picks up a pork chop and munches on it. Xe's happy to have Deerheart but still sad for the loss of hir young.

-In the sky bits of coding are appearing and CP is throwing himself at them trying to get through-

[Doc] Swallows hir food, and takes a long pull from an awkward potion. It has little flavor but it doesn't matter. The commotion eventually gets hir attention. - what the Nether is his problem? - Xe wonders aloud.

-CP keeps getting bounced back and his noises of frustration are getting louder-

[Deer] - That person has the same energy that was on Lie

[Doc] Chuckles despite hirself- Yeah that ball of angry is Cp. He seems rather annoyed doesn't he?

[Deer] – Why?

[Doc] No idea. Not sure I want to know either. Fish filet? -offers it-

[Deer] Tries it- Mm!

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER LET ME THROUGH!

[TLOT] Has gotten Steve calmed down and the two of them both look up to see what Cp is yelling about. - why can't you enjoy loafing around like a normal brine CP?

[CP] Is too mad and focused to hear them-

[Doc] Ah just a normal day, blue sky, birds, ocean waves, and CP screaming his head off, I love this seed.

[Deer] - This is normal?

[Doc] Yeah, pretty much. Well okay, he's usually yelling at me or TLOT. But close enough

[CP] Creates a large opening and tries to go through, the bounce back is strong enough to slam him into Doc's house-

[Doc] Leans over to look - I'll give you a ham sandwich if you calm down. It even has cheddar on it. - waves the sandwich enticingly-

[CP] Is growling loudly-

[CP] - I just need to hop over to my server to get the paperwork but I can't fucking get out of the server!

[TLOT] Have you really been trying to get out all night CP?

[CP] – YES!

[Doc] That's odd. I mean I'd prefer you not risk it by leaving, but I'm not stopping you.

[Doc] want some food?

[CP] - Well the server is fucking stopping me for some reason!

[Doc] interesting...

[CP] - No! I wanna get my work done!

[Doc] Pulls the heads up menu and types a little. - You're on the list. There's no reason you shouldn't be able to leave....

[CP] Growls again, still embedded in the wall-

[Deer] Is very curious about what Doc's doing-

[Doc] Here, I'll help you / TP CreepyPastaHerobrine to DoctorF / - CP appears right beside hir and as he opens his mouth to protest; Doc shoves the ham sandwich into the opening.

[TLOT] Is rolling laughing

[CP] Muffled disgruntled noises-

[CP] Decides to ignore them and makes another opening to get out and motions for Doc to try to get through-

[Doc] I don't want to leave CP, but I'll show you there's no problem at least. - Sticks hir head through and looks around. - Yep that's definitely the Nether. Fuck that noise. Leans back out and the hole closes.

[CP] Growls and rips the sandwich out of his mouth- THE FUCK!? Why can't I get through!?

[Doc] I don't know. I already said I didn't know. How am I supposed to fix a problem I can't even replicate? Maybe your code is the thing that's messed up? The server is fine.

[TLOT] The powers that be are telling you to goof off. Just roll with it.

[CP] - It worked just the day before when you had me go out to the real world to get your fucking mail

[Doc] I know. And I really appreciate that. Honestly. But it's not like I made a hole for you to leave. You do this stuff on your own all the time.

[CP] - Which is why this makes no sense!

[Deer] - Real world?

[Doc] A different reality. It sucks compared to here.

[Deer] – Oh

[CP] - Damnit, I need to get my paperwork!

[Doc] Ask TGoW, he comes and goes quite frequently.

[Doc] Going alone is dumb anyway

[CP] - Didn't he have problems just the other day?

[TLOT] Comes closer. - Yeah.. actually. But it was for the best. Apparently Infection would have been toxic to him and probably sucked his life out.

[Steve] That ones scares me...

[Doc] Honestly... I feel the same. I have to protect this place.

[CP] Groans- Can we please figure out some way for me to get my paperwork?

[Deer] - What exactly is paper work?

[TLOT] I'm not touching that one...

[Doc] Mostly a waste of paper and time...

[Deer] – Oh

[CP] Finally notices Deer- Who the fuck is she?

[Doc] Gives CP a challenging look. -This is my mate. Deerheart.

[CP] Frowns- Isn't Doe...?

[TLOT] Mentally- Just roll with it CP, Doe isn't coming back.

[Doc] No.

[CP] shrugs- alright

[TLOT] mentally to CP- The little ones are gone too. It's complicated. But this is Doe. We think they just have amnesia from a really strange respawn.

[CP] Mentally back- How do we know it's the little goo god?

[TLOT] Mentally- Because Doc gave them a coded heart that would respawn them here when they died, and Doe said they would come back very different and female. Deerheart says she remembers nothing except her name and that she's in love with Doc. Who else could it be? They respawned in the middle of the night and you know no one can get in without Doc's say-so.

[CP] looks at Deer- So what the fuck are you?

[Deer] - Um, human?

[Doc] That's not nice CP. There's no need to swear at least.

[TLOT] I was kind of wondering about that too, but I was too polite to ask.

[Deer] - I'm human

[Steve] Me too. Human's rule!

[CP] - With attributes like yours? I doubt it

[TLOT] Gives him an eye-rolling look.

[Deer] - Ummmm- Looks at Doc for support

[Doc] She requested some augmentation CP, some of this is my doing. Some people actually appreciate my artistic talents.

[Doc] Takes her hand warmly.

[CP] Shrugs and tries getting out of the server again and is bounced out once more-

[TLOT] That explains a lot. Good job Doc.

[Deer] snuggles closer to Doc-

[Steve] Is trying not to laugh at CP.

[Doc] Feels hir hearts melting with soft emotions. Xe puts hir arm around Deerheart and pecks her cheek lovingly.

[Deer] giggles a little-

[TLOT] I'm just glad to see you happy again Doc.

[CP] Sits down and stares at the opening he created, trying to figure out whats wrong-

[Doc] Please stop making holes. After what we did to BEN the other day don't you think something might be protecting you by keeping you in?

[Doc] The same way it protected us by keeping TGoW out?

[CP] - But I have things I need to do! It's not just my paper work, but Endrea's as well

[TLOT] Pulls out a slimeball and hands it to CP, - hold this for a sec will you?

[CP] Frowns- You do realize it will just harden if I hold it, right?

[TLOT] That's why I'm handing it to you.

[CP] Takes it and the slimeball quickly hardens, he tosses it back to TLOT-

[TLOT] Thank you, now lets say, theoretically, this stuff doesn't get done, what will happen?

[CP] - It piles up and the mobs become disgruntled

[TLOT] Balances the ball on the back of his fingers.-

[TLOT] Mobs are always digruntled. It's the defining characteristic of a mob. Hence 'angry mob'. What else?

[TLOT] Makes a graceful gesture that causes the ball to roll up and over his fingers and then back down again- 

[CP] - Yes but it's my job to keep them from attacking each other by maintaining some form of order amongst them

[TLOT] Is barely moving but contact juggling the hardened slimeball with his right hand. - The mobs don't attack eachother here. They only attack humans.

[CP] - Yes, but my mobs are different

[TLOT] So you keep saying... Maybe in this case different isn't better..

[Doc] Cuddles against Deerheart, watching TLOT juggle is a bit too soothing.

[Deer] Is watching the ball with great interest-

[TLOT] Was it chaos before you started doing this stuff? was the seed always abnormal?

[TLOT] Does a gentle dip that lets the ball roll across his shoulders onto his other hand and juggles it smoothly over and under his left hand.

[CP] - The mobs were originally created to give Stevie and I a challenge, I would see fights break out amongst them. Then father started making them as a means of trying to kill me. This is why I have contracts with the leaders of each of the mobs

[TLOT] But you're not there now. And neither is Stevie, their purpose has been removed. Why not leave them to rule themselves and save yourself the headache?

[CP] - Doing that just doesn't feel right, especially after the loyalty they've given me

[TLOT] But you not being there; it should be peaceful. And letting a child become an adult and choose their own destiny IS a reward for loyalty. Will you rule them forever?

[TLOT] Is passing the ball from hand to hand now, it's near hypnotic.

[CP] - I've watched generations of mobs go by, each one asks for me to continue their contracts

[Deer] Is growing sleepy from watching the slime ball-

[TLOT] Sure. Why bother with solving petty gripes yourself when you can pass the responsibility up to someone else? Heavy is the head that wears the crown Cp.

[CP] - No shit sherlock

[TLOT] Then you just answered your own question. You're just the sucker they get to do all the annoying work no one else wants. Your only reward is 'being in charge'.

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[Doc] Your arguments in favor of being a slacker are getting more pursusive by the day my friend.

[CP] - Both of you shut up

[TLOT] Looks directly at Deerheart - when I snap my fingers you will be a chicken!

[TLOT] -click-

[Deer] – Huh?

[Deer] Small cluck and she claps her hand over her mouth-

[Doc] TLOT! How about not doing that?

[TLOT] Snaps his fingers again. - It was just a joke.

[TLOT] wiggles his fingers at CP - You will be - A CAT

[Deer] Is very confused-

[CP] Scowls and flips TLOT off-

[Doc] One of TLOT's specialties is mental tricks. He's just playing around. Getting someone super relaxed puts them in a suggestive state where they'll do things without thinking about them first.

[Deer] - Oh, why didn't it work on CP?

[Doc] Because he's just joking with CP. If he really wanted too he could put a suggestion directly into his brain and make him walk off the roof.

[CP] Is still staring at the opening-

[Deer] - He can do that?

[Doc] He only said that to you because you were so relaxed you were almost asleep.

[Deer] - It was kinda relaxing to watch the ball

[Doc] Oh yes, he's a shape-shifter too. And a master hacker.

[CP] - Oi Doc, are you gonna try and help me with this or not?

[Doc] Nah. Don't wanna. I think you're safer right where you are.

[CP] - OH COME ON!

[TLOT] Deerheart? Would you like to learn?

[Deer] - Learn what?

[TLOT] How to juggle, it's relaxing doing it too.

[Deer] - Alright- crawls over to where TLOT is

[Doc] He just wants to show off another of his powers.

[CP] Punches the roof in frustration-

[TLOT] We'll do this the super easy way- gathers a tiny bundle of code with the information and speaks it into Deerheart's mind where it settles as if she's always known how. He passes her the ball with perfect confidence. - Now try

[Deer] Tries and her face lights up as the ball gracefully dances across her hand-

[TLOT] Taps his temple. - It's all in the mind darling Deer.

[Deer] - Thank you for this!

[TLOT] Takes a little bow. - You're welcome. Anything you want to learn that I know, I can teach you.

[CP] Closes the opening and groans in frustration-

[Doc] gets up and goes closer to CP.

[CP] Tosses the sandwich which was still in his hand at Doc-

[Doc] -ducks out of the way of the sandwich. Xe grabs him around the waist and squeezes him. - I think you need a a hug.

[CP] - FUCKER GET OFF!

[Doc] lets go with a chuckle. - I'm in too good of a mood for you to upset me.

[Deer] Frowns at looks at TLOT- What's wrong with him?

[Doc] Kisses a finger and pokes CPs nose with it.

[CP] Tp's to the edge of the roof-

[TLOT] Uuugh... he has issues. Mostly anger related. He's a work in progress.

[Deer] - I see

[TLOT] His behavior is usually better when his mate is around. She's the only one he really loves.

[Doc] Plops back down and takes a bite out of an apple. - he'll come around eventually.

[Deer] - That's Lie right?

[Steve] you know Lie?

[Deer] - She was there with Doc when I arrived last night

[TLOT] Ah. Probably one of the best people on the server for you to meet right off the bat. Helpful and friendly, you two will likely get along quite well.

[Deer] - Yes, I think we will

[CP] - Lie left the house last night?

[Doc] Yes.... she saw Deerheart hit the respawn engine.

[Doc] She was concerned and ran to the spawn same as me.

[CP] - I wasn't aware she had even left, I was a little busy

[TLOT] Doing what?

[CP] - Trying to get the fuck out!

[Steve] Laughs- I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!

[CP] Scowls and perches on the ledge-

[Doc] takes out a spawn egg and sneaks closer to Cp - Xe clicks it repeatedly and a crowd of bats burst forth and circle Cp before flying erratically into the daytime sky. - serious voice- He is.... BATMAN

[CP] Growls and swats the bats away-

[Doc] Come on Cp, forget that noise. Go get Lie, we'll triple date or something.

[CP] - Why the fuck would I do that?

[Doc] Just a thought. Can't I share my happiness with you?

[CP] - Oh bite me Doc

[TLOT] Only if happiness is code for 'alcohol'

[CP] - Shut it TLOT

[TLOT] Actually I know a way to make him very happy...

[CP] Narrows eyes in suspicion-

[Deer] Is still playing with slime ball-

[TLOT] Watch him guys, he might smile when I do this... -Mentally Sends CP a very clear vision, he imagines Lie, naked and wet, trussed up in the harness TLOT gave her and cuffed to their bed. Begging sweetly for CP to fuck her all night long.

[Steve] Hears the mental echo and turns bright pink.

[CP] Ducks his head to hide his face from sight and can already feel himself getting hard-

[Deer] Notices the change in CP- What happened?

[TLOT] Oh I just showed him something I know he really likes.

[Deer] - Oh? What is it?

[TLOT] His girlfriend, tied up and begging for sex.

[Deer] - Tied up?

[CP] Shifts in discomfort-

[Deer] Looks over at Doc for an explanation-

[Doc] It's a delay of gratification thing. You know that rush you had... last night? It can be bigger and stronger if you put it off for a longer time. So being tied up can be arousing, but it's usually not enough to make you cum.

[Steve] It's kinda fun just being sort of helpless if you trust your partner.

[Deer] - I see...

[TLOT] Grins widely - and it's really satisfying to make someone so happy and stimulated that they just squirm and beg for more and more.

[CP] Really wants to see if he can convince Lie to do the image TLOT showed him-

[TLOT] Picks up on his thought. - replies aloud- If she's trusts you to respect her if she wants to stop CP... it will be possible.

[CP] - Shut up TLOT!

[TLOT] Scoffs- Do you want it or not?

[CP] - Besides, it would require a trip to the real world

[TLOT] for what?

[CP] - Cuffs and stuff

[Doc] Pffft! Just use ropes. Durr.

[Steve] I could knit you some cords CP....

[CP] - Ah, but cuffs are a bit harder to slip out of

[TLOT] If you can't tie a knot that she can't get out of, you're doing it wrong.

[CP] - Oh I can, plus cuffs are faster to use

[Doc] You realize her wrists have no depth here right? You're trying to cuff a post thats the same width all the way down. Plus you're trying to put a round thing snugly around a square one....

[CP] - Yet another reason for me to be able to get to my server

[TLOT] Or you could just do it like this- Sends an image of Lie, this time the ropes on her extremities are laced into the harness and wrapped around her limbs in a sort of blanket stitch design. It's a simple spiderweb, but looks very effective.

[CP] Considers it- True...

[Deer] Returns to Doc's side and leans against them-

[Doc] And you could put posts around the bed and snap the leads to them too.... Ah- Hugs Deerheart warmly - Love you

[CP] - ... I need to go plan some things- Tp's away

[Steve] Slow clap for the Doctor and the griefer. That was nice.

[Doc] I feel a little bad for Lie... but I guess as long as he asks first it's okay

[Deer] - Will Lie like what he does?

[Doc] As long as he respects her safeword. She wants to be restrained, but she has trust issues with CP. He's been disrespectful of her wishes in the past.

[Deer] - Hm, I don't think she's going to be all that open to the idea at first this time...

[TLOT] Is there any particular reason you feel that way?

-A jungle tree erupts in front of Lie's place and something is seen being flung off the top-

[Deer] - Just a feeling

[Doc] OMFG.

[TLOT] So much for distracting him.

[Steve] Five. Four. Three. Two. One.... -

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER I SAID PLEASE!

[TLOT] -flops over with laughter-

[Steve] High fives his husband

[TLOT] Good call

[Doc] CP you have no chill at all.

[CP] Slams back into Doc's house again-

[Doc] Leans over the edge - Hey at least she didn't turn you into a cat again. That's progress right?

[CP] - I don't get it!?

[Deer] - A cat?

[TLOT] Sometimes CP is a cat. He has a bit of embedded code that his mate can activate when he's being too violent. It makes him into a cute little red cat until she takes his collar off again.

[Doc] Don't get what Cp?

[CP] - Why the fuck she wouldn't agree? She's in a good mood!

[Doc] Tell me exactly how you asked her.

[CP] - I said "I have an idea, involving sex, please agree"... And then she hit me with a fucking tree!

[Doc] Faceplams- Oh geeze... no wonder she said no!

[CP] - What? I was going to explain!

[Doc] Have you never actually seduced someone gently CP?

[Doc] You can't just run up like a moron and yell SEX NOW PLEASE

[CP] - Doc I've never had a relationship before her, what do you think?

[[Deer] Giggles a little-

[Doc] I see that face you're making TLOT, he doesn't like it when you try to explain these things to him. How about I take a turn? Cp can you come up here either way?

[TLOT] Through laughter- Go ahead!

[CP] - Fine- Floats up and lands on roof

[Doc] Can I use you as my example Deer?

[Deer] - Oh, sure

[Doc] Like this.... - sidles closer to hir mate- Xe slides a hand under the angle of Deerheart's chin and traces it, lifting her into a kiss. - My darling I was wondering if you would allow me to make sweet love to you tonight? -uses hir free hand to cradle Deer's back, dipping her under the kisses- And if you allow me to restrain you as well, I will lay my head between your supple legs first and lick, suck and finger you until you frantically thrust yourself into my touches and beg breathlessly for my cock.

[TLOT] Is staring with his mouth open.

[Steve] Whoah...

[Deer] Hearts starts pounding and all she does is meekly nod-

[Doc] Gives hir mate the tiniest lick on the cheek. Letting a puff of warm air caress her ear as xe passes.

[Deer] Squeaks and clamps her legs together-

[Doc] You say you're good at convincing people to make contracts with you. Put your emeralds where your mouth is Cp.

[CP] - Yeah, mobs, not people

[Doc] Makes a tiny little sultry growl and winks at Deer.

[TLOT] What's the difference if they have human intelligence?

[Deer] Is liking the current feelings going through her-

[Doc] quietly - we can always do it for real if you want...

[CP] - Attitudes and they way they view things, it's pretty different from humans

[Deer] Whisper- Yes please

[TLOT] I think you're just making excuses. And those don't get people laid.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] Makes her way up the roof using vines since she had spotted CP up there-

[Doc] Dude I could seduce your girlfriend better then you. You NEED to work on your approach!

[CP] Turns on Doc, not realizing that Lie is behind him- Why? I already have her!

[Doc] Sultry whisper- later..

[Lie] facepalms and mutters- Idiot

[Doc] That's shitty! Relationships take constant work!

[TLOT] Are you gonna eat a bunch of crap and get fat too?!

[Steve] Maybe lay around in a dirty shirt...?

[Lie] Steps onto the roof and just stands there with her arms folded behind CP-

[Doc] Choose your words carefully CP

[CP] - No! I watched enough of my housemates do that and saw how pissed Slender would get at them for being lazy!

[Doc] Trouble like death is always close at hand

[Doc] Then don't be like that! If you want love you have to work for it. Taking it for granted makes it die.

[CP] Groans in frustration-

[TLOT] Lie isn't your slave Cp. If you want her you have to show her you're worth the effort too.

[CP] - I know that thank you very much!

[Doc] You won't even tell her you love her, and you wonder why she doesn't want to have sex with you.

[CP] Tenses and averts gaze-

[Doc] All you're doing is proving Virus right. She deserves better!

[CP] - Don't you dare bring that asshole into this

[TLOT] You act like a mean little animal and you wonder why she treats you like one.

[CP] Clenches his fists- Shut up

[TLOT] Roars at CP- DO YOU LOVE HER OR NOT?

[CP] - Yes! Okay you fucker?

[Doc] then maybe you should tell her... to her face.

[CP] Folds arms and grumbles-

[Steve] It's not so hard Cp,

[Lie] Is just standing there patiently-

[TLOT] Yeah, she's right behind you, you loud idiot.

[CP] Freezes-

[Doc] Is shaking because xe's been trying so hard not to laugh.

[Lie] - Morning everyone

[Deer] - Good morning Lie

[Doc] I have no words

[Steve] I do! 'That was hilarious'

[TLOT] Seeing as the admission did not make your head explode. Perhaps you could repeat it in your own words CP? Otherwise you might be using the couch we gave you as a bed tonight.

[Lie] - Don't push it too hard TLOT, I know words are not the easiest thing for him

[CP] mutters incoherently-

[TLOT] Lifts his hands in surrender and sits down.

[Doc] Gathers Deer with one arm and leans on her a little to listen.

[Lie] - Although I'm a little surprised that he hasn't moved yet...

[Doc] Guess there's not much point in running since me and TLOT could tp him right back and you might be able to tp to him.

[Lie] - I don't think I can teleport anyone yet, hell I've only teleported without the assistance of a sneeze once...

[Doc] Like I said you 'might' be able to go to him. I have faith in you Lie. You'll get the hang of it.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc

[TLOT] Mentally -Just don't hit him with the collar again right now -

[Lie] Mentally - I won't

[TLOT] Mentally at Lie- He just wants sex like any other dude. He's just too inexperienced and impatient to ask for it in the right way.

[Lie] Mentally back - Oh I know that, but his way of asking is not the main reason why I rebuffed him this time

[TLOT] -why then?-

[Lie] -TLOT, after TGoW gave him that energy boost we went four rather rough rounds, I'm still very sore from that!-

[TLOT] -What is he doing that's making you so sore? Is he exclusively giving you anal? -

[Lie] -NO! God we haven't even done that yet. No, I think at times he just doesn't realize how hard or rough he's doing things-

[TLOT] -Rough how? Is he just grabbing you too hard? Or is he longer then you are deep?-

[Doc] you all are being very quiet....

[Lie] -Mostly the grabbing but he does occasionally hit a wrong angle in there, but while it's happening it feels so good-

[Deer] - And what is wrong with that?

[Doc] When CP is involved it makes me slightly nervous. You okay there Cp?

[TLOT] -Have you tried taking a potion first? Something for damage resistance?-

[Lie] -Yeah I'm still no good at making potions-

[CP] Tp's to a corner of the roof to crouch and mope-

[TLOT] -What about your flowers? Could you make something that would help you more durable? You are a brine now. You shouldn't be so easy to damage anyway. -

[Doc] Reluctantly sits up. - Just wait here a moment Deerheart, okay?

[Lie] -Maybe? It'd not something I've really considered-

[Deer] – Okay

[Doc] I'm sorry I laughed at you Cp. But you really, really need to work on communicating with Lie.

[TLOT] -Then that should be the plan. If you can't slow the river, make a better dam!-

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] -I suppose so...-

[Doc] Please try. I swear it will not kill you.

[CP] - I know that idiot-

[TLOT] -And if you don't have any luck I'm sure Doc and I togeather can come up with something -

[Doc] Then just do it. Why is this so hard?

[Lie] -I may need that since the flowers don't seem that strong in comparison to some of the potions and such-

[CP] - I don't fucking know!

[Doc] Are you afraid something bad will happen if you express your feelings honestly?

[CP] - I don't fucking know!

[Doc] They're just words...

[CP] - It doesn't feel like that

[Doc] You love on her gently when you're a cat, why is it so hard as a man?

[CP] - Maybe because I can't fuck her as a cat?

[Doc] Stands there with a weird look for a moment. - Well you could if you were both cats... but that's not really helpful. Sorry.

[Doc] So you only feel tender when you're an animal?

[CP] - More like there isn't mch of a choice

[Doc] You know... if you could just do some of what you do as a cat while in human form it could be pretty nice. It'd turn me on at least.

[CP] - That is most certainly not my goal

[doc] You're missing the point I think.

[CP] Groans and hangs his head-

[Doc] You like rubbing your scent on her. Give her some sweet little licks, bump her with your head and tickle her with your hair. Twirl up around her like an amorus snake and warm her up with your body. Stand over her on all fours in way that makes her feel safe and defended and use your mouth to give her proper attention.

[CP] - I try

[Doc] Comes back to the group. - Lie. Do me a favor. Cp wants to try something. Will you tolerate him touching you fully clothed for a few minutes and just tell us whether what he's doing is acceptable as a request for sex?

[Lie] - Ummm, okay...

[Doc] Adds a few more rugs to the cobbles and motions for Lie to sit down

[Deer] Glances at Doc- Why does she sound so hesitant?

[Lie] Sits down with a small sigh-

[Doc] Sits back down next to Deerheart. - She doesn't fully trust him to control himself. It's sad. But I don't think he trusts himself either.

[Doc] You have your opportunity CP. Just try what I told you. Please?

[CP] Tp's behind Lie and approaches dropping to his knees behind her and carefully drawing her in closer. He gently nuzzles her neck giving a few small licks and the occasional nip. He can hear Lie's heart rate increase already and can feel her starting to grow flustered, mostly because they are being watched by the others-

[TLOT] Turns his attention to Steve instead.

[Doc] Keeps watching from the corner of hir eye, but plays with Deer's hair instead of looking at him directly

[CP] His hand begins to slip lower, wanting to rub Lie through her pants-

[TLOT] -Use your mouth, and your head, not your paws-

[CP] whimpers slightly-

[Doc] Buts Deerheart gently, brushing hir hair against hir lovers cheek to show him.

[Deer] Giggles and butts back-

[Doc] Grins and makes a rough approximation of a purr. -

[CP] Draws Lie in closer, not really certain what else he can do without the use of his hands-

[Lie] Wiggles around a bit so she's then facing CP, CP begins licking and nipping at her neck eagerly-

[Doc] Pulls Deerheart up a little and faces her with a smile like she's going to pounce.

[Deer] Cocks her head in curiosity-

[Doc] whispers- do like I'm doing. I want to show him

[Lie] Is fighting back a few moans-

[Doc] gets on hir hands and knees and waits for Deer to imitate hir

[Deer] Follows Doc's actions-

[Doc] Goes under her arms and presses against her like a circling cat. Brushing every pixel of skin with hir face and shoulders. Working hir way underneath until xe's back is against Deer's belly and hir rear is rubbing softly against the warm place between hir lovers legs.

[Deer] Presses slightly into Doc-

[Lie] Is starting to tremble a little and can feel CP's excitement growing-

[Doc] Closes hir eyes in pleasure. Before moving upwards. Repeating the same action on Deer's upper part as well until xe's is poised behind her and curved over her back from behind.

[Deer] Gives a low moan-

[CP] Wants so desperately to just fuck Lie-

[Doc] Rises up a little so Deer can feel the hardness press against her rear.

[Deer] Mewls some-

[Doc] Drops over her so she is the one caged in hir lovers arms. And uses the angles of hir chin to brush the hair away from Deer's neck before nipping at her scruff.

[Deer] Squirms a bit in her lovers grasp- tease

[Doc] It's only a tease if I wouldn't do it for real...

[Deer] - Well then you better make good on it soon

[Doc] I've no shame, but I don't want to torment CP any more then he already is. Lets see how they're doing.

[CP] Suddenly flips Lie onto her back with a small growl-

[Deer] - Seems they still need some work

[Doc] Piss....

[Lie] rolls her eyes before leaning up and kissing him- Calm down, this isn't the place or time

[CP] - You make it kinda hard to believe that...

[TLOT and Steve tped downstairs when no one was looking and are screwing each-other silly in their room.]

[Doc] Is sort of treading Deer's rump thoughtfully. Xe's still hard but also annoyed with CP.

[Lie] Groans and pushes CP away - come on, despite having grown some Endrea still needs to be watched

[CP] - We could just drop her off with GK?

[Lie] - No, now come on

[Doc] Groans in disappointment hirself. - will you at least tell him if that was a better way to request what he wants then making demands?

[Lie] - I will admit to that, though I have seen him do better

[Doc] I guess it's better then nothing... Can that be the standard Cp?

[CP] - I guess...

[Lie] Grabs hold of her vines and waves good bye to Doc and Deer while CP just teleports away-

[Doc] Well at least you and I agree it's fun, right?

[Deer] - Oh yes

[Doc] You know that thing you were doing earlier when I fed you? - Puts hir fingers near Deer's mouth- can you do it again?

[Deer] Gently closes her lips around Doc's fingers and begins sucking

[Doc] Shivers, and uses hir free hand to work Deer's pants down - when hir fingers are slick with spit she takes them from Deer's lips and rubs them on hir lovers opening. Working hir fingers inside Deer's already dripping box, while holding her shoulder with hir other hand.

[Deer] Moans a bit as she squirms a little-

[Doc] She rocks them back and forth, forcing hir fingers deep inside. her lover is wet from their play and the urge to just take her like a beast is very strong.

[Deer] - Ah, Doc!

[Doc] I wooed you like an animal, my love, shall I take you the same way?

[Deer] - Please, yes!

[Doc] Scrunches up her shirt so it's tight around Deer's throat and puts it between her triangular teeth. Xe' pushes hir own clothing down roughly and thrusts into Deer's waiting vag.

[Doc] Hir voice is muffled by the cloth as xe's tugs it like a collar, but it's not enough to completely silence hir joyus sounds, and the throaty bellows of Deerheart as Doc rides her.

-Very soon after the two are silhouted against a beautiful pink and golden sunset, and night covers their lovemaking like a warm blanket -


	45. Leaf Nonsense, How to Operate on Your Dragon

Virus: -walks up to Doc's home, his arms full of the webroots that he harvested. He looks up at the home before proceeding forward and knocking on the door with one of his splotchy discoloured tendril, before hiding it away again- Hello?

[Doc] Hears the light tap from the horse pen. Xe gives Gir a pat on the snout and goes to answer the door.

[Doc] Hello Virus, that's quite a handful. Come in if you want.

Virus: Thank you. -he ducks slightly sohe doesn't hit his head on the door frame- Since I no longer can have these at the moment, would you like to have them back? I do have a couple back at home just incase so I can grow more, but at the moment they are not good for me to consume.

[Doc] Oh, because of the entities you ate? It seems to be changing your appearance. Did that help you? But if you want just put them in one of the trunks by the door. I'll leave them there and you can slip in and get them if you change your mind. Me casa su casa.

Virus: Well there are still two more lurking around in the binary realm and of course I don't want them to harm anyone else.... They are paricularly fond of the ones that identified as 'herobrine'.... Since my brother... with a 'Steve' coding could not support their infectious code. Anyways Thank you..

michaelgno1: tp's to Doc  
"I heard your voice telling me to come over, what's up Doc?"

[Doc] Hello Michael, yes I did need to talk to you, but first Virus... I really appreciate you taking on this task. I know it protects everyone and it means a lot to me. I just really hope you're still in a form you're happy with when it's done.

Virus: I can't predict what my out come may be.... -rubs his temple-

[Doc] I'll be here for you. I'll help anyway I can. Just come back here when you're done.

[Doc] This place can always be a home for you, my friend.

Virus: Thanks... Though I will warn... I can feel that my temper will not be held back as easily. So for example if cp think it is a wise idea to punch me in the back of my head I will snap and bite his head off quite literally

[Doc] well his respawn works now, so I guess it's not that big of a deal.

Virus: so yeah. Just as a warning

[Doc] Speaking of such.... I have something I need to discuss with both of you. Doe... came home. And in a much diffferent form then any of us should recognize.

[Doc] They died. The children too.

[Doc] Shakes a little just saying the words aloud.-

michaelgno1: "Oh... You sure? Doe is a god right, maybe she reincarnated or something. You shouldn't give up on your lover..."

Virus: -nods- I have known doe for a long time too

Virus: the only thing that can kill doe is a stronger god, but Illusionist would not let that happen

[Doc] When Doe and I were first toeather I told him about my artifical hearts and asked how many they had. They said only one and it was held in their real body far away. Doe told me they would be reunited with it when their godly form died, So I gave Doe a special heart that would respawn them here when that happened. But they told me they would come back different, even female. And I swore I would love them all the same no matter what.

[Doc] A person fell through the respawn the night before last. A human woman. She remembers nothing but her name and that she loves me, who else could it be?

Virus: -grunts-

Virus: I sense them near again -looks away-

[Doc] And Doe told me that were in danger of death because they would run out of energy because no one will pray to a god of pain. I think it would take a lot to kill him... but maybe the children were connected in a way that...

[Doc] I don't know. But she loves me. She wants nothing more then to be with me, and I feel like she knows me. So I'll give it to her...

michaelgno1: "Thing is Doc... I don't really think gods CAN die. If anything they come back singing a different tune if you know what I mean."

michaelgno1: "I do believe Herobrine's are similar, well the more powerful one's that is."

[Doc] Michael... Doe told me hirself hir existence was finite.

Virus: Exactly so why would they be in a new body when they have another god looking out for them that refuse to let them die?

Virus: I know Illusionist not only has a tie with me but a tie with them too

[Doc] Perhaps my coding split them?

Virus: Doe isn't code though

Virus: Granted herobrines and brine like beings are powerful but we are still no where powerful as a god of other dimensions

[Doc] Well what other explanation is there? Human beings don't just fall from the sky.

[Doc] How does she know me?

Virus: unless something brought them here. I had a human in my old seed

michaelgno1: "They spawn into this world as a result of the players. In a way you could say they do."

[Doc] But nothing can come in without my say so.

michaelgno1: "Kind of..."

Virus: Well perhaps due to doe being a god, their essense may have influenced your world and still didn't want you be alone

Virus: Stranger shit has happened

michaelgno1: "You said it Virus..."

[Doc] I could accept that... I don't want them to be dead. But I do feel love for Deerheart.

[Doc] Either way, I'm going to keep my promise.

[Doc] She's a human and needs help to survive.

[Deer] Wanders up from Doc's room completely naked-

Virus: Then be in love with this deerheart person and help them. Just don't assume someone died, especially when they are a god. Assumptions never brought anyone good

[Deer] – Doc?

[Doc] Is quiet. Trying not to hope too much- Deerheart? Up here.

michaelgno1: looks at deer  
"…"

[Deer] Approaches and gives Virus and Michael curious looks- Who are they?

[Doc] These are some of my friends, Michael and Virus.

michaelgno1: looks her up and down, eying the antlers

[Deer] - Hello, it's nice to meet you!

Virus: ..... Humans don't have antlers... or hooves Doc...

[Doc] That was my doing....

michaelgno1: "Yeah... Nice to meet you too. Doc told us about you."

[Doc] Deer saw some of Lies drawings and asked for some cosmetic changes

Virus: Alright then. -raises a hand-

[Doc] She doesn't like to wear shoes...

[Deer] Gives Virus a curious look, not sure why he's raising his hand-

[Doc] And the antlers are soft. When shes used to them she'll be able to dip them like ears.

Virus: -rests his hand back down to his side- I didn't ask. Then again I only clothe myself because others are uncomfortable with nudity

[Deer] Looks down at herself- Oh right, the clothes thing

[Doc] And I can always remove them later if she wants. You forget I think, that I can make anything to graft. But hardly anyone ever asks. But hey, if you ever actually want wings or a tail or something, I can oblige. 

Virus: No no I remember

[Deer] - Should I get some clothes?

[Doc] It's okay Virus. I like being naked too, but it's not always convenient

michaelgno1: "I'm fine with nudity."

[Doc] Here... takes off her coat and puts it on Deerheart.

michaelgno1: "Not going to freak out or anything because I see my master naked. Why would I?"

[Deer] Draws it in close and smells it a bit-

[Deer] – Master?

[Doc] Has a tank top on underneath. Today it's blue. -

[Doc] MOD likes to be naked?

Virus: -chuckles at Micheal-

[Doc] I thought he was a really serious Herobrine. Or he really trusts you with everything Michael.- smiles-

[Deer] Wanders over to the animal pen and is greeted with a cacophony of sound-

[Doc] They really like you. Especailly the undead horses....

[Doc] That's the really crazy thing Virus, the mobs won't attack her. she can just shoo them away like children.

michaelgno1: "I've only seen him in his lava pool. Haven't seen his junk."

michaelgno1: "And now I can't remember where it is! It's like he moved it..."

[Doc] well it IS a floating fortress....

Virus: Ah kind like how I used to do back in my seed after the infection and being an actually Herorbrine.... -sighs-

michaelgno1: "I was giving an example. Why would I be freaked out about my god's body? I look like him."

[Doc] She's so peaceful. I feel like my broken hearts are all healed.

[Doc] Well we all have very similar shapes. I don't have any problem with it.

Virus: curious....

[Deer] Laughs as Moomoomoo Motherfucker licks her face-

Virus: Well one thing is for sure. She is innocent and pure like

[Doc] Also laughs, it's lighter and happier then anyone has heard in many moons.

michaelgno1: raises a brow

Virus: -adjusts his patchy sweater- So when did she show up again?

[Doc] Hopefully she won't get all corrupted hanging out with a glitchy brine like me.... Oh, night before last.

Virus: You said she spawned in correct?

[Doc] Same as a player with no bed. The system recorded her death as -falling from a high place-

[Doc] poor angel...

Virus: Since she is under your protection, may - .... -chuckles at a thought of "A angel that fallen from the sky. Kinda like how a lover would say it when they meet the love of their life" - May I talk to her and see where her coding may have come from?

[Doc] I don't see why not. Just be gentle. Deerheart, can you come over here for a moment? -I'm assuming she went into the pen-

[Deer] - Oh, sure- Comes out of the pen carrying a bunny

Virus: -waits patiently-

[Deer] Stops next to Doc- What do you need?

michaelgno1: gazes in curiosity

[Doc] Virus wants to look at your coding, if you have any. It's non-invasive. Is that okay?

Virus: -nods-

[Deer] -Oh, sure, I don't mind

Virus: -he studies her over for several seconds which then turns into a couple of minutes, furrowing his brows together- That... is strange

[Doc] What do you see?

Virus: She has coding... but... not a unique player's coding like the rest of us

[Deer] - Is that bad?

[Doc] Then you see more then me. But I still don't know what it means

Virus: She blends in with enviroment. And nah that isn't bad... just hard to see

Virus: now I am curious~

[Deer] - Oh, okay- Pets the bunny

Virus: -shakes his head- oh god stared too long it started giving me a headache

[Doc] You belong here Deerheart. The seed loves you. I hope it loves me at least half as much.

[Deer] Frowns a it at Doc's words-

[Doc] Are you alright?

Virus: Hmmm -watching her behaviour now, resting his blacken hand on his white beard-

[Deer] - I feel like the seed loves you very much Doc, how could it not?

[Doc] I can't know these things. I can only guess. And hope. But it seems to have been very protective of late, and I'm grateful.

[Doc] You can flop down on the grass with your arms wide, but it's hard to give the world a hug

Virus: Miss Deerheart. May I have some of your hair? Not a lot, I only need a little.

[Deer] - Hm? What for?

Virus: I want to make some comparissions as to why your coding blends with the world around you.

[Deer] Looks over at Doc for reassurance-

[Doc] ... I can snip a bit, but your hair is different. I can't promise it wouldn't hurt to cut it.

[Deer] – Okay

Virus: -is very intrigued-

[Doc] If you're sure. Reaches around and takes a small scalpel out of hir pocket [since Deer is wearing hir coat] and lifts her hair to cut a single strand from the back underneath. The peice is a single blade, thick in hir hand like a skinny leaf.

[Deer] - That almost tickled!

[Doc] Is relieved - I actually thought I might bleed. Your hair is so thick. - kisses her next to one antler.

[Doc] Here you go Virus.

Virus: -starts chiming with interest.- Thank you -takes it and smiles like a little kid-

[Doc] Takes the opportunity to kiss the back of Deer's neck too, before sitting down behind her.

[Doc] What do you see Virus?

[Deer] The bunny in her arms nibbles lovingly on her finger-

Virus: -nibbles on it first-

[Deer] Giggles at the bunny's love bites-

[Doc] Sighs - I bet it tastes like wind and rain

Virus: .... The... coding is grass -looks at it befuddled-

[Deer] - Grass? But it's my hair...

[Doc] And it's the wrong color for grass too. Same as my eyes. I love your hair. - Leans on the top of Deerheart's head

[Deer] Holds the bunny up to Doc's face- I think bunny does to!

Virus: Well the code is grass... and yes that does mean I have eaten this seed's grass.

[Deer] - Are you part sheep?

[Doc] Bunny is adorable. And there's nothing wrong with eating grass. Critters do it all the time.

Virus: Nah. I am a virus

[Deer] – Oh

[Doc] though it's a bit tastier cultivated as wheat. Hah

[Doc] It's okay Deerheart. Virus just has a cast iron stomach.

[Deer] Brings the bunny back into her lap- I see.

[Deer] Likes being touched by Doc and doesn't realize her antlers are lowering to brush against Doc's head-

[Doc] Feels the touch and freezes, thinking there's someone behind hir. Xe reaches up gently to see what's touching hir head.

[Doc] Runs hir fingers from the spots. - Hey! You figured it out! You're moving them.

[Deer] - Hunh? I did what?

[Doc] You're moving your antlers. That's why I made them soft. Lie said it best. I don't want you thunking your head on things because they're in the way.

[Doc] Try and hold my head with them, You're already touching my scalp with the top four points.

[Deer] Concentrates, scrunching up her face a bit, outside the ground shifts slightly, but the focus is on her antlers which wiggle a little

[Doc] That tickles. It's adorable too. You'll get the hang of it, I'm sure. How are your feet? I saw you trip and fall yesterday.

[Deer] - Oh that? I think I'm just clumsy in general

[Doc] Awww. Well I'll always be around to patch you up if you get hurt. Just be super careful okay? There's open lava pits in the basement. TLOT uses them to bathe. Me too sometimes.

[Deer] - You bathe in lava?

[Doc] I like to, yes. I've got an elevated body temp. It doesn't hurt me. It's lovely warm and the texture is interesting.

[Deer] - I would like to try

[Doc] Shifts a bit because the idea is arousing. - I'll have to give you a fire resistance potion so it doesn't hurt you, but I can certainly arrange it.

[Deer] – Yay!

[Deer] - Hey Doc? Do you think we could go outside and explore a bit?

[Doc] If you want. But I can read the list and it seems like the others are mostly in bed. I think TGoW has left the seed again too.

[Deer] - Yes please, things are so pretty at night

[Doc] Well... I guess if you can keep the mobs off my back, it's okay. As I said, they don't care for me.

[Doc] I like being out at night, but it's not too safe

[Deer] Grabs Doc's hand- Then let's go!

[Doc] I'll get my knockback rod just in case- fumbles around with hir free hand and puts it in hir first inventory slot.

[Deer] Happily skips outside-

[Doc] Is pulled along and lingers a moment to shut the door- The old mycelium isn't so bad now I guess?

[Deer] - Nope! Still squishy though

[Doc] Hah, that it is. And steamy. - makes a silly face – ewwwww

[Deer] laughs and starts heading down the coast only to trip and fall-

[Doc] Rushes after her. - Aww be careful love!

[Doc] You'll get tangled in the grass if you run and there's patches of hard stone here

[Deer] - I'm fine, I have you looking out for me!

[Doc] .... You give me way too much credit, I think. I'm just a young brine still learning what I can do. And certainly not the biggest bad-ass on the seed either. Heh

[Deer] - Your not a little brine at all my dear Doc

[Doc] Oh... you don't want to count me because my eyes aren't finished...? I've been thinking about that a lot but I'm loathe to give them up entirely...

[Deer] - That's not it at all, you are a brine, but not a little one. Your influence is greater than almost any of the others!

[Doc] Blows out a breath in relief - Maybe... since this is my native seed. Me and Lie do have an advantage for that reason. TLOT too, since he was the first brine to set foot here. I still can't believe I was able to best him in in a show of raw strength...

[Deer] - Come on! Let's keep going! I want to know what's around here!

[Doc] Well you remember the brine with the white patches who nommed a bit of your hair earlier? His house is over there. It's about 99% under the ground though.

[Deer] – Interesting!

[Doc] The long bridge leads all the way to another big island. And TGoW's hidden village beyond the mountains. Some of his mobs came here with him. A lot of them are hybrids of two species. All getting along peacefully.

[Deer] - We'll have to go over there sometime soon then

[Doc] When he's up, we'll bug him again.

[Doc] Walks down the hill to the spawn-

[Deer] - Ah, isn't this where I showed up?

[Doc] Yes.... anyone who dies here without a bed reappears in this place. Hence the graves. They're just decorative though. I chose a lot of the epitaths for the sake of dark humor.

[Deer] Reads the graves- Lie has a skeleton related one, is that because she uses a bow?

[Doc] And I keep a few horses here in case anyone needs to grab one and ride back to where they live... Oh, no, it was random. I was trying to make them each as different as possible.

[Deer] - Oh, well they are funny

[Doc] I'm glad you think so. Michael thinks it's awful. That's why his grave is open and empty.

[Deer] - I see- Looks up- Hey, what's that?

[Doc] A monument to the near absence of gravity in this lovely world. That's Babylon. A hard to access library that hovers over our main Testificate town.

[Deer] - So many vines~

[Doc] I like them... I like green things. Especially when it's mossy ruins being reclaimed by the land. If you go walking through the castle there are plants everywhere.

[Deer] giggles- So I've noticed

[Doc] I try to make things look colorful and lively. I started making my house with waste cobbles from my mine and then, I didn't want to change materials partway through when I started getting better things. Bare stone looks to cold...

[Deer] - It's one of the many things I love about you. Shall we continue?

[Doc] You're so sweet... - walks out under the big curl of dirt and points to a house by the water. - That place to belongs to Alexsezia. She's the Alex from TLOT and Steve's seed. She plays the noteblocks and paints, has lots of cats. keeps herself busy.

[Deer] - When will I meet her?

[Doc] Her light might be on, it's hard to see from this angle. I know she stays up late sometimes.

[Doc] Skirts down around a deep hole and lets hirself down the hill. Hellion, China and Smudge are in their pen and there are several cats laying in the well- lit yard.

[Deer] Follows, the animals all greeting her-

[Doc] Alexsezia is visible through the window. She's doing dishes and Doc taps lightly on the glass.

[Alex] Jumps at the sound and comes to the door. She lets herself outside and closes it. -Doc? what are you doing out? Is something wrong?

[Deer] Scoots closer to Doc-

[Alex] Hello there. Who are you?

[Deer] - I'm Deerheart

[Doc] She's my mate Alex.

[Alex] That's sweet. -sticks out a hand- Nice to meet you. I'd invite you in but it's too loud to talk right now.

[Deer] Takes Alex's hand- Too loud?

[Doc] I noticed. Do your cats at least quiet down when you go to sleep?

[Alex] Thankfully yes.

-The air is alive with the sound of cats in the house and around it. There are at least fifteen visible through the front windows. -

[Deer] - So many cats...

[Alex] I know they're pesky, but I love them

[Alex] I'm not keen on creepers coming over here, even if they do belong to Flicker.

[Deer] - The creepers are no threat...

[Doc] Sits on the steps. Two cats crawl in hir lap.

[Alex] Cocks her head curiously. - Are you a friend of Flicker? I know if she indroduces you to her gang they'll at least hesitate before detonating. But I'm not a brine. An explosion close enough can send me to respawn.

[Deer] Shakes head- No, I don't know this Flicker

[Alex] Oh, she's a Testificate. She kind of left her village and went native. Lived completely underground, dressing in green patterned garments and a mask, and the creepers accepted her as a leader.

[Alex] She has a whole pack of them, and she lets them out at night to patrol around the outside walls of the village

[Doc] TLOT and Steve recruited her on one of their excursions.

[Deer] - I see.

[Alex] And I creeper-sit for TLOT and Steve's defused creeper Karen sometimes. i just don't want the wild ones hanging around.

[Deer] - Ah yes, I've met Karen

[Doc] and you like cats

[Alex] ..yes

[Deer] - There's nothing wrong with that

[Doc] Nope, I like cats. But Herobrine is so noisy. I'm okay with just having one.

[Alex] I can't believe you named your cat that...

[Deer] - Didn't you say that CP turns into a cat?

[Doc] I didn't know TLOT would be basically living with me permanently when I came here Alex.

[Doc] Oh, yes!

[Alex] Haha, Your house is too nice. He'll never leave unless you kick him out.

[Doc] I would never!

[Doc] It's too big to not have houseguests...

[Doc] But.. yes... Lie can turn Cp into a cat

[Deer] - Alex, did you have a look at him in that form?

[Alex] No actually..... and that's a shame. He's such a creep, being small and fuzzy can only be an improvement!

[Doc] He is a cute little cat even when he's pissed off

[Deer] - Could we get Lie to show us?

[Doc] Wow... he'd be so damn angry if we did it for that reason alone. Cp HATES being in the form of a cat. Lie uses it as a punishment

[Alex] Some punishment. Loafing around, sleeping all day and being fed and petted... pfft.

[Deer] - I suppose that really isn't much of a punishment...

[Doc] Well... he can't get laid as a cat, and that's a punishment.

[Alex] Speaking of getting laid, do you think Beanz and Flicker will ever get together?

[Doc] THOSE TWO?

[Deer] Tilts head in confusion-

[Doc] You must know something I don't, they hate one another.

[Alex] Geeze. Open your eyes. They're both in denial and screwed up so tightly they can't breathe.

[Doc] I was not real sure we should have even let Beanz in here in the first place. But TLOT wouldn't let us leave her.

[Alex] YEEEAAAH. Because of Flicker! TLOT can see it too. They're be fighting one day and then be all over one another. You just watch. It'll happen.

[Doc] Rubs hir temples. - If you say so...

[CP] - ENDREA GET BACK HERE!

[Doc] A priest of Jeb and a Testificate who thinks she's a creeper.... good gods..

[Alex] Endrea?

[Deer] - I'm as confused as you about that name

[Doc] That's the little dragon GK has been toting around.

[Alex] OH. i saw Virus playing with her from my porch the other day

[Endrea] Races past-

[Doc] Hahaha, damn she's FAST

[Deerheart] - That's an enderdragon...

[Alex] shouts- She went that way CP

[Doc] Yep.

[Doc] A baby enderdragon to be specific.

[CP] Chases after the dragon, the side of his face red from where Endrea had smacked it with her tail-

[Doc] Oh... CP do want a healing potion? -as he races past-

[CP] - NOT NOW DOC!

[Doc] Just looking out for you man...

[Alex] I don't know why you bother..

[Doc] It's my self-appointed job. I am a doctor after all....

[Endrea] Doubles back on herself and barely dodges CP as she runs towards Alex's house-

[Doc] Hey! That reminds me... I haven't asked you about your potion experiments lately. I'm in need of something special...

[Alex] I'm listening...

[Doc] I need something that can protect against physical blows. An anti-bruise potion perhaps?

[Endrea] Skids to a halt in front of Doc and the others with a curious chirp-

\- The cats scatter and then creep back to investigate-

[Alex] Aww, she's adorable!

[Alex] quietly- She's on our side when she's grown right?

[CP] Runs up, not very happy- Damn it Endrea, stay still and let me finish!

[Doc] Ostensibly yes.

[Doc] Finish what?

[CP] - She ran through a patch of roses and got a bunch of thorns stuck in her wings

[Alex] Oh, I can help with that!

[Endrea] Lifts a wing to lick at a few of the thorns still embedded-

[Alex] I read something about this... can I try?

[CP] - Be my guest

[Alex] Moves to the front of the dragon and looks her in the eyes before blinking slowly.

[Endrea] Leans forwards to sniff Alex-

[Alex] With one hand she reaches out to Endrea and gets under her chin, scratching in a certain spot.

[Endrea] Flops over- {huh?}

[Alex] Woo! I didn't know that would actually work. I found the tickly spot.

[Doc] Hahahahahhah! That was beautiful Alex.

[Endrea] - {It feels funny}

[CP] - She says it feels funny

[Alex] Her eyes go wide - I knew they were smart, but talking is a surprise.

[CP] - All mobs can talk

[Doc] Human intelligence or better when full grown Alex

[Deer] - She's not from here, is she...

[Alex] uuuh... sure CP.... Steve's skeletons can communicate with sign and gesture, and zombies can speak common if TLOT gives them a tongue. But that's it.

[CP] Is a bit surprised- No, she's from my server

[CP] Flicks up the translation program- Nope, all of them can speak, just in their own language

[Alex] Yeeah - Turns to Doc and wiggles a finger by her head to indicate 'crazy'.

[Doc] Shhh

[Doc] Steve killed the dragon on this seed, but it's probably regenerated by now. It's just a big mean animal.

[CP] - Heh, when Endrea's full grown she could probably challenge it

[Doc] For what purpose? It's fine where it is. Steve only killed it because he was out of his head

[CP] - I don't know, but she might like the challenge

[Endrea] - {Ouchie wings}

[CP] - Ah, right, the thorns- kneels down next to Endrea and starts feeling her wings for the thorns

[Deer] - Why did she run through roses?

[CP] - She's young and curious, you tell me

[Doc] I guess. But don't let her go off half-cocked, okay?

[Alex] Pets Endrea so she'll stay still-

[CP] Plucks a few thorns out which causes Endrea to give loud squeaks- Easy now, you didn't have to run through the roses

[Doc] You always want to fight everyone, Cp why don't you do it?

[Alex] It's okay sweetie...

[CP] - Mostly because I'm used to working with mobs Doc, not against them

[Doc] Just thinking of ways for you to blow off steam is all...

[CP] Pulls a particularly large thorn out which causes Endrea to almost take off- Whoa, easy there!

[Deer] Snuggles up next to Doc-

[Alex] grabs around her neck,- just hang on we're almost done.

[CP] - With this wing at least

[Doc] Leans into her with a big stupid smile.

[Endrea] Squirms- {I don't like this!}

[CP] - We wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't run through the roses Endrea

[Alex] So... what's your home seed look like Deerheart? I assume you came in with one of the brines?

[Deer] Shakes head- I don't remember

[Doc] Alex... she has amnesia.

[CP] Finishes one wing and switches to the other-

[Alex] Oh! I'm sorry. I bet it's as lovely as you are though. You look like a nature child.

[Deer] - Why thank you!

[Doc] Kisses her. - She is. Pure peace.

[CP] Pulls some more out before frowning- Hey Doc, you got a scalpel on you?

[Alex] My cats seem to like you too. That's always a good sign.

[Deer] Giggles at Doc's kisses-

[Doc] Always, - passes the little blade to Alex who is closer and she gives it to CP

[CP] Gently pats Endrea's belly- This is probably gonna hurt a bit more Endrea

[Alex] Swiftly puts a hand over the dragons eyes. - Don't look sweetheart.

[Endrea] Tries to lick Alex's hand-

[Alex] Is licked- It's okay. Gives her snout a little peck.

[CP] Carefully cuts revealing not a thorn but a chunk of wood in a wound beginning to be infected- Shit, Endrea! How long has this been here! Why didn't you tell me!

[Alex] Oh gods...

[Endrea] Squirms and cries out a bit- {Because it hurts to take out}

[Alex] There's a blue potion! Chest by the door!

[CP] Sighs- Endrea, not telling me means it will hurt more to take out later...

[Doc] Got it. - scrambles up and comes back with it and a bit of sponge.

[Deer] Looks on with concern-

[Alex] It's topical. I use it for the horses.

[CP] - How much water is in it?

[Alex] Very little it's sludge so it doesn't just drip off.

[CP] - Good, she is an ender after all so I have to check

[Doc] Pours some on the sponge - it's slippery and glows a bit in the moonlight

[CP] - Well Doc? You are the doctor here

[CP] - I'll hold her wing down

[CP] Holds Doc's scalpal back out towards them-

[Doc] Right, I don't need that - takes out a pair of long forceps and holds them for moment to burn off any stray pixels. - You hold the sponge – passes-

[CP] - Got it

[Doc] Presses around the wound lightly before working the tips into it and extracting the peice of wood. Xe gives a bit of a squeeze to get the nasty yellow pixels out as well

[Endrea] Squeals loudly and thrashes around some, trying to bite anything. Her tail whips around and whacks CP-

[Doc] Cleans the wound as best xe can without water and closes it with two stitches. - I'm sorry....

[CP] - Any remaining thorns can wait a bit

[Doc] Takes the sponge from CP and dabs the thick paste on the wound, it's cool and makes the pain numb and start to fade.

[Endrea] Small chirps- {Why?}

[CP] - We have to do this so you can fly when your bigger Endrea

[Doc] You sure you don't want me to pull the rest? I can be quick.

[CP] - If you want to

[Doc] Lifts a wing and runs hir hand over the surface. The bits of woody thorn disappear with little sizzling noises. - I'll just... delete them...

[Endrea] tiny pained noises from everything-

[Doc] But we're done now. Just rest. You'll be okay...

[Alex] Poor baby.

[CP] - Her wings are the most fragile part of her body, they're the only thing the thorns could get stuck in

[Alex] Is just petting the dragon now, she's on her knees to be level with her.

[Endrea] nuzzles Alex-

[Alex] Awww

[CP] pulls Doc's scalpel out of his pocket where he had stuffed it during everything and hands it back to Doc-

-Alex's cats are coming back over to investigate. three of them try to curl up beside the warm dragon.-

[Deer] - I'm glad she's better now

[Doc] Thank you. It's usually not needed but nice to have. Excuse me a moment. -goes a few steps over to the water to wash the gunk from hir hands as well as hir tools. 

[Endrea] Sniffs and licks a cat before making a face- {Ewww, it's all sandy}

-Several of the cats are creeping up on Cp at a casual pace-

[CP] scoffs- She says your cats are sandy

[Alex] Well this is a beach. They were probably playing.

-There are five cats at CPs feet, sniffing his shoes-

[CP] Scowls and flicks his hand at the cats- Go away

-A tabby with wide blue eyes parks itself in front of him and cocks its head curiously- Mew?

[CP] - I know you can understand me, shoo

-Mrow?-

[Alex] Makes a face at Doc – craaaazy

[CP] Growls at the cat-

-The cat puffs up and backs away a little, but none of them go away-

-A cat breaks off from the group and vanishes behind a dirt block for a moment-

[Deer] - They seem to really like you CP

[Doc] geee, I wonder why... Haha.

[Alex] I bet I know why....

[CP] - Oi, call your cats away

-The vanished cat comes back with a large and very dead fish and flops it at Cps feet before backing off again- Prrreow?

[CP] - The fuck!?

-The other cats echo the noise in a little chorus before falling silent again-

[CP] Is getting antsy-

[Doc] whelp... I wonder how much paperwork a contract with cats could generate...

[CP] Glares at Doc-

[Alex] what the nether are you taking about?

[Doc] Oh nothing. Just a bad joke.

-There are dozens of pairs of feline eyes staring at Cp-

[CP] - I don't make contracts with passive mobs Doc

[Alex] Passive...? ... he's a dog person isn't he?

[Deer] Gently picks up a kitten-

[Doc] Looks around at the waiting cats - maybe just.. take the fish...

[CP] – Why?

[Doc] Just.. do it. Please

[CP] - No, I'm not taking the fucking fish

[Doc] Grits hir teeth- please?

[CP] - Give me one good reason why

-The cats seem to be moving closer-

[Alex] Yeah, just do it okay...

[CP] Frowns but picks it up, looks at it for a few seconds and then tosses it at Doc-

[Doc] Catches it deftly. - asshole-

[CP] - What, I don't want it

-The cats look at Doc and look back at CP several times. Then converge on Doc with an incredible din of purring.-

[Deer] Is surprised and concerned about Doc-

[Doc] Makes and effort to pet them all a little bit before putting the fish away.

[Alex] Did you just declare Doc queen of cats? You incredible dumbass?

[CP] - Why do I care?

[Doc] Lost opportunity? I don't know. Good thing I'm not allergic.

-The cats are ignoring CP now-

[CP] Stands and brushes himself off- I should head back, I think Lie's still working in her greenhouse. Come on Endrea

[Doc] Flops back on the step and lets the fuzzy cats crawl all over hir for a few moments.

[Alex] That was weird...

[Endrea] Chirps and goes over to CP's side- {Yes Hehe}

[Doc] muffled- Maybe they just read him as a huge cat? He has that coding.

[Deer] - That dragon has such a cute voice

[Doc] She makes the cutest noises, it's enough to give these kittens a run for their money.

[Deer] - Yes, the noises she makes are adorable too. But the way she calls him Hehe is cute too

[Doc] Oh. Is that how you get the mobs to go away? You understand them?

[Alex] Not you too! I'm going to bed.

[Deer] - You cannot?

[Doc] Please think about what I asked you Alex!

[Alex] Okay. -goes inside-

[Doc] No, I can't. I know Cp has translation software he's been handing out like candy but he'd rather kick me then do me a favor.

[Deer] - Have you actually asked him for it?

[Doc] I'm not sure how much I trust him to give me code anymore. I've done so much for him and he just spits on me most of the time.

[Deer] - Oh my poor Doc...

[Doc] I'll live. It's a responsibilty I chose for myself. I have to believe someday it will be diferent. I don't want to give up on any of the brines.

[Deer] - And that's one of many things which makes you special

[Doc] Wraps hir arms around Deerheart. -Having one person who feels that way gives me strength to endure just about anyone who feels differently. I love you. 

[Deer] - I love you too my dearest Doc


	46. Truth Flowers

[Deer] - Come on Doc, there's still more to explore- pulls Doc to hir feet

[Doc] Okay love. Anything for you. We'll go down the coast a bit more. Let Alex get some sleep

[Deer] Goes up the small hill and waves a few zombies away-

[Doc] You're amazing sweetheart...

[Doc] I think you'll really like steves brothers.

[Deer] Spots Stevies house- Who's place is that? It's a bit of a funny looking place

[Doc] Oh, that Cps brother Stevie and Alexis's place. They're a new couple and kind of compromising on the decor because of it.

[Doc] the inside is half batchleor pad

[Deer] - Oh, no wonder the energy felt so similar to CP's...

[Doc] He'd have a fit if you said that to him... they don't get along at all. It's sad.

[Deer] - Why not, they're brothers. Brothers should get along

[Doc] Their father made the rift, I'm trying to bridge the gap.

[Deer] - How sad... -Antlers droop a bit

[Doc] Rubs her shoulders. - They're doing better then they were. Give it time. And at least he has a mate now. Alexis will help him, I think.

[Deer] - Well that's good, shall we keep going?

[Doc] Sure I.... What the nether....

[Deer] - What is it?

-there's a large shadow in the road, with too many trees around it to make out the shape-

[Doc] Oh wait...

[Doc] Ventures forward and gives the lump a poke.

[GK] Whaaa?

[Deer] Is not concerned-

-The big red dragon smacks his lips sleeply, and his face is illuminated as he opens his eyes-

[GK] Wtf Doc

[Doc] Sorry, just checking on you. That's an odd place to fall asleep.

[GK] well it's not like the mobs have the stones to bug me.

[Deer] - Oh, is he another dragon?

[GK] Rolls to a meatloaf pose. - Yeah, most of the time. Who are you?

[Deer] - I'm Deerheart

[Doc] She's my mate. 

[GK] Narrow's his eyes. - Oooh... you got dumped huh? Sorry Doc.

[Doc] Coughs- It's worse then that, and I'll thank you not to be so crude.

[Deer] Is looking GK over- You're rather different than the other dragon we saw tonight...

[GK] Hmm. Well it ain't my business if someone bites of more then they can chew.

[GK] Oh, yeah. That's an enderdragon. I'm from the Nether. One of a kind as far as I know

[GK] Well... now I'm just from here. You couldn't pay me to go live in that hellscape again.

[Deer] - But surely you must miss some part of it...

[GK] Uhhh... It's warm? That's about it. Ghasts give me a headache, pigmen stink, and blazes never shut up about the most worthless gossip you can imagine. And I get enough magma cube noises just visiting Herabrine.

[Deer] - I see...

[GK] Burps a puff of flames into the air - Besides, you guys are a hoot. And you have booze.

[Deer] – Booze?

[Doc] Alcohol. It's a mood enhancer. Makes you feel warm and fuzzy and a bit dizzy.

[Deer] - So it's a good thing?

[GK] You can also do this - pulls a bottle out of his inventory and takes a small gulp. Turning his head he sprays it back out in a pillar of green fire that lights up at least four chunks for a moment.

[Doc]I think it's okay in moderation.

[Deer] Smiles- Oh wow!

[GK] laughs - wanna drink? You can't do fire unless you have that ability, but it tastes good.

[Doc] Let me see what you've got there first.

[Doc] Don't give her moonshine or something

[GK] Pfft. I have better taste then that. It's whipped cream vodka.

[Deer] - Whipped cream?

[Doc] Takes the bottle and tastes it. - That's decent. Oh yeah. Like cows milk, but thick and sweet. It's just a flavoring, that why this is still water clear. Here - if you want a taste. 

[Deer] Takes a sip of the drink and coughs a little- That is certainly... Interesting

[Doc] It's an aquired taste and GK, like Virus, has a strong stomach

[Deer] - Oh, I see

[GK] Gets a better look at her - OOOH... I see why Doc likes you...

[Deer] cocks head a little- What do you mean?

[Doc] Please don't....

[GK] Drops a huge hoof beside Deerhearts feet. - Doc likes nonhuman bits. Xe had a terrible crush on me for me while...

[Deer] – Oh!

[Doc] Not that you ever cared...

[GK] I don't do relationships.

[Deer] - Doc gave me my hooves and antlers

[GK] eyebrows shoot up. He practically knocks Doc over with an elbow. -That's... too much! You let the local mad scientist work on you?

[Doc] Is turning purple with shame.

[Deer] - Why not? I trust them completely

[GK] Seriously..? You did good Doc. I'll start planning the wedding. - laughs uproarously-

[Deer] – Wedding?

[Doc] Kicks GK in the side -

[GK] OOF! Dick! It was just a joke...

[Deer] Watches a few creepers pass by-

[Doc] Come on. Lets' let him go back to sleep if he's gonna be an ass.

[Deer] - Oh, alright

[GK] Gets up and minces along behind them on his pointy hooves.

[Doc] Go away.

[Deer] - So where are we going next?

[GK] Nope. You woke me up asshole.

[Doc] well I don't want to panic anyone by walking GK through town but that's our Testificate villlage over there. On TLOT's home seed male-male pairings were forbidden so he made a real village from outcast couples who came to seek his protection. It's complicated. But nearly the whole village is gay.

[Deer] – Gay?

[GK] Two dudes. Butt stuff.

[Doc] NOT HELPING.

[Deer] - Does it feel good for them?

[Doc] The Testifcates have three sexes, so theres several combos.

[Doc] Since Steve taught them how to properly get and use lubrication, yes, they seem to enjoy it quite a lot.

[Deer] - I see... -Wants to ask more but figures that now is not the time

[GK] Just go downstairs the next time you hear TLOT or Steve making a lot of noise... you'll see for yourself

[Doc] DON'T DO THAT

[Deer] - Oh, alright- Slips her hand into Doc's

[GK] Gaaaay

[Doc] Shut. Up.

[CP] - FOR FUCKS SAKE SHUT UP I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!- He's on Lie's roof at the moment

[GK] Laughs and takes off with a giagntic flap of wings, he lands with a thump next to Cp and pushes him off the roof.

[GK] Sticks out his tongue

[CP] floats in mid air- Whats got you in such a mood?

[Endrea] Is in her play pen- {GG!}

[GK] Doc found someone dumb enough to let hir operate on them. You can't tell me that ain't funny.

[CP] - You mean Deer? Yeah, I saw

[GK] hey kiddo. You're getting big!

[Doc] Stops for a moment to rub hir temples. -Geeze they're loud.

[CP] - Yeah, and at the stage where she gets hurt a lot, she ran through some rose bushes earlier and had a chunk of wood in her wing...

[GK] She'll be lucky if she doesn't end up looking like me [Deerheart]

[Deer] - They seem to just be having some fun Doc

[GK] Damn... I used to run into ghasts when I first learned to fly if it makes you feel any better, whiny gasbags always getting in the way...

[Endrea] - {GG! My wing feels funny!}

[CP] - It's been given a bit of a numbing

[Doc] i know... but it's the middle of the night. I don't want to wake the whole seed.

[Deer] - You mean this isn't normal?

[Doc] Good point. It's in my nature to try and mom everyone I guess. It's like herding cats.

[Deer] Giggles- Seeing how Alex's cats acted around you it might be harder

[GK] Well you rest then! You're too little to be flying just yet! I'll... sit on you if you don't!

[Endrea] - {But GG!}

[Doc] Yeah, that was weird... I think Cp gave me something without realizing it.

[Deer] - Come on, lets make sure no harm actually comes to Endrea

[GK] No butts! Get better. Unless you just like running around on the ground forever like some dumbass human.

[Doc] -follows- He won't hurt her. I think GK likes her better then most of us.

[Endrea] - {But I wanted to see what the prickly flowers were like.}

[CP] Sighs- You can't fault her for being curious...

[GK] Inedible. Stay away from them

[GK] You can romp all you fucking want when your scales get thicker.

[CP] - Her scales are fine, it's the skin in her wings

[Doc] Looks up. - You awake Lie? i can't imagine you can sleep through the din of a loud dragon on your roof.

[Lie] Yells- In the greenhouse Doc!

[GK] OH, well can't fault me. Mine aren't thin like hers. -Flaps his wings open and the ghastly pinkish tentacles that make up the span wiggle upsettingly.

[Doc] Over here Deerheart..

[Endrea] Starts trying to climb over her play pens fence-

[GK] NO.

[Deer] Follows Doc, all while holding hir hand-

[Endrea] - {But I wanna play}

[GK] Are your paws strong enough to grab a hold of me kid?

[Endrea] – {Yes!}

[Doc] Leans to Deerheart and brushes against her gently as they walk.

[Lie] Is in the back of the greenhouse-

[Deer] Smiles and leans into Doc-

[GK} Fine. - Drops down onto the ledge of the pen and cranes his neck and shoulders down into it. - climb on we'll makes some laps at least.

[Doc] It smells so nice in here Lie. So many flowers

[Endrea] Takes her a couple of tries but does manage too climb on- {Yay!}

[CP] - Have fun- Flies over to the greenhouse

[Lie] - Hey, what brings you two here?

[GK] Scoot back and get a good grip, I'm not sure I can make a diving catch.

[Endrea] Settles down- {Fly now?}

[GK] yeah kid.. we can- Lifts up and flaps up into the sky. Wheeling slow through the starry sky.

[Endrea] Many happy chirps-

[Doc] Deerheart wanted to go for a walk, and since the mobs would rather eat their own feet then attack her; I figured it would be safe.

[Lie] - Well it's good to see you, by the way Doc, your seeds have sprouted

[CP] Lands and leans against the wall of the greenhouse-

[Deer] - All these flowers are so pretty!

[Doc] Really? I bet that's part of what I'm smelling.

[Doc] Are there pods yet, or just flowers?

[Lie] - Not likely yet, the blossoms haven't formed yet

[Lie] - It's over there by the trellis

[Doc] ah darn. Well you can't fault me for having great faith in your abilities....

[Doc] This looks good though,nice and healthy

[CP] - Real world plants can take months to grow Doc, the fact that they've already sprouted is remarkable in and of itself

[Doc] Yes, I know that. But you yourself know that things are different here. ...Did TLOT give you some touchies Lie? I can't remember.

[Lie] - No, just the wine

[CP] Smirks and mutters to himself- That's what I forgot about

[Doc] Damn.. That's an oversight. I'll get you some as soon as I can.

[Doc] It's better to spread the hives around anyway

[Lie] - Oh, and here's the flower I told you about a few days ago, the one for sore throats Doc- Hands Doc the new flower

[Doc] I wonder if it would be any good for tea...?

[Lie] - Touchie syrup might be better since it's essentially honey

[Doc] Wheels on Cp - so what what was that about touchie wine cp?

[Doc] Both is good.

[CP] - Hm? Nothing

[Doc] Points- This is my 'not believing you' face

[Deer] - Touchie wine?

[Lie] - A special drink we have around here, makes sex a lot more interesting at times

[CP] - None of your business Doc

[Doc] I think it's been well-established that things run better when everything is my business.

[Doc] It makes it nice to touch things Deerheart, and it makes you want to be touched as well.

[CP] - Yeah well, not this time

[Deer] - Sounds nice

[Doc] It is nice. It's also a type of alcohol, but much sweeter and milder then what GK lent you.

[Deer] - Oh, okay

[Doc] Are you sure CP? I could just pick you up and shake you. We're not on equal footing anymore.

[Lie] - Feel free to look around Deer

[Doc] We'll have some in private if you wish, my love.

[CP] - What would be the point? It's not like I'm carrying the stuff on me or anything

[Deer] - I would enjoy trying it

[Doc] I meant shake you for information, not attempt to empty your pockets!

[CP] - It's just some thought Doc, that's all

[Lie] - CP that's not your thoughts face that's your plotting face

[Doc] Leans close to Deerheart, we can try the syrup too if you like. -licks her cheek- It's tasty wherever you put it....

[Deer] shivers a bit in anticipation-

[Doc] I could always ask Lie if you won't be honest with us. Deerheart is a bit curious about your cat form...

[CP] Stiffens and scowls-

[Doc] But I wouldn't do that to you.... because we're friends right?

[Doc] And I don't think you'd be so dumb as to drug Lie just to get laid

[CP] Grumbles but there are vague sounds of confirmation-

[Doc] There we go. Now talk to me. What's on your mind?

[CP] - What the Nether makes you think there's anything on my mind?

[Doc] Gestures at Lie-

[Lie] - Plotting face CP, plotting face

[CP] - Oh shush

[Doc] Has a sudden thought- Got any flowers for telling the truth Lie?

[Lie] - No... Although that may be a useful thing to try and make at some point

[Lie] Concentrates her powers with Deer looking on in fascination-

[CP] - Really, weren't you trying to modify your fire flower to something else before bed?

[Doc] that might be easier.

[Lie] - It's alright, I need a little break from that anyways

-A small white flower forms in her hands, the petals having a velvety texture-

[Lie] - I have absolutely no idea if this actually worked or not

[Doc] Only one way to find out...

[Doc] Try sniffing it

[Lie] Takes a small sniff and gets a dazed expression- I broke my brothers arm

[Doc] Seriously? That's not terrible. Accident's happen. Let me see it- Takes a whiff of the fragrant bloom and blurts out- Watching Steve get knotted was one of the hottest things I've ever witnessed!

[CP] Starts edging away-

[Doc] Turns very red - well it's true..

[Doc] Notices him and makes an evil face

[CP] Decides bolting is a good idea-

[Doc] Takes off after him, hir heels throwing turf everywhere as xe skids.

[CP] - Fuck off Doc!

[Doc] Slams a boot into a wall and tackles Cp sideways. Throwing them both in the dirt. Xe scrabbles to grab his hands.

[CP] Growls and tries to buck Doc off-

[Doc] Stays put and wraps hir legs around his belly like a bareback rider.

[CP] - GET OFF!

[Doc] No way! I'm actually having fun now!

[CP] - WELL I'M NOT SO FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Clings to him like a bug and goes after his belly with vicious tickles-

[CP] Is not ticklish- The fuck are you doing?

[Doc] Pokes instead trying to get his hands near hirs.

[CP] Goes to shove Doc off-

[Doc] Accidently sack-taps him with hir boots.

[CP] Winces- Fucking Nether Doc!

[CP] Finds himself on his knees and holding his junk-

[Doc] Is wheezing. Xe lets go. - I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to kick you!

[Doc] Are you okay?!

[CP] - I've had worse

[Doc] Pets his head. - Good. That was fun though, up until that point

[CP] - That is not what I'd refer to as fun...

[Doc] I don't get to wrestle with people much, but I do like it.

[CP] Groans a bit and rests his forehead on the ground-

[Doc] Here. GK got so caught up playing with endrea he forgot his bottle of vodka. You can have it.

[CP] - Thanks- Rolls over and chugs a bit

[Doc] Flops on the grass-

[Lie] From a distance forms a few more of the honesty flowers near Doc, knowing that having too many around when CP blurts something out may do more harm than good

[Deer] - We're only going to watch?

[Lie] - Yup, Doc will probably tell us what he says later

[Doc] you know.... I don't want to fight with weapons, but if you ever want to wrestle we can..

[CP] - I'm good for now, gotta keep Endrea entertained somehow

[Doc] No hurry man... we're brines... we have nothing but time...

[CP] - I know that asshole

[Doc] Takes a long slow breath. - I kinda hurts my feelings when you talk to me like that....

[CP] - And I should care why?

[Doc] Growls in irritation and grabs a handful of flowers and grass, xe crushes them in annoyance and throws the fluff at cp's face without looking at him.

[Doc] Basic decency? I don't fucking know...

[CP] Gets a good whiff - I do see you as a friend- Clamps hands over his mouth

[Doc] Snaps around. - You what?

[Doc] narrows eyes-

[CP] Keeps hands clamped over mouth-

[Doc] Grabs his hands and tries to pull them off-

[CP] Resists with everything he's got but his strength falters- Nope, I said nothing!- Is fighting the effects of the flowers as much as he can

[Doc] Is grinning now- I heard you loud and clear! Don't bullshit me!

[CP] Scowls- Shut up!

[Doc] Is excited by the challenge now- Neeevar!

[CP] - Just forget I fucking said anything!

[Doc] Nope! I knew it all along! I bet you love it here!

[CP] - I... I really do love Lie... FUCKING NETHER WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?

[Doc] LIE COME HERE!

[Lie] Cautiously approaches with Deer following- Is everything alright?

[Doc] Is rolling trying to keep CP's hands away from his mouth- SAY IT AGAIN!

[CP] - I SAID NOTHING!

[Doc] You love her! Admit it!

[Doc] You'd die for her!

[Doc] crushes more flowers in hir struggle

[CP] - Yes I fucking love her and would die for her and WHY THE FUCK AM I ADMITTING THESE THINGS!?

[Doc] Shouts in triumph-

[Doc] Lets go of Cp -mike drop-

[Lie] Is standing there blushing and stunned-

[CP] Lays there panting-

[Doc] Leans over the broken ground panting from the exertion. -Suddenly xe looks up at Deerheart - I want to spend the rest of my existence making sweet love to you. You taste like sunshine, victory and youth, and my only wish is to be your everything-

[Deer] Grins- That sounds amazing and I wish the same

[CP] - Doc... You'd better fucking not tell anybody...

[Doc] Stands up shakily and gives Deerheart a hug, the smelll of the flowers and grass crushed on hir clothing tickles hir lovers nose.

[Doc] What, that you actually care about lie and even me? Everyone already knows, it was just a victory to make you admit it. How dumb do you think we are?

[Deer] - I want you to fuck me in everyway possible, I want to experience everything with you

[Lie] - uh, perhaps we should move away from these flowers

[CP] - Agreed- Stands up and guides Lie away

[Doc] Oh gods..... I'll make it my mission.... - dips her in a passionate kiss and slides one hand under her shirt to fondle her at the same time.

[Deer] Happy noises-

[Doc] reverses hir handling and slides across the front of her pants instead. Kneading her mound gently for a moment before letting her stand again.

[Deer] - Is a bit breathless

[CP] - Oi! You fuckers coming or not?

[Doc] Awww you want me around? Of course!

[Doc] Trots after them with Deerheart in tow -

[CP] - No, I just don't wanna be around those fucking flowers! They're just as bad as the damn fucking lust one!

[Doc] They're a lot less messy then that one at least...

[CP] - STILL JUST AS FUCKING BAD!

[Lie] - CP calm down

[Doc] Yeah, have another drink. Chill your nips.

[CP] Does take another swig and remains close to Lie-

[Doc] Whispers - excellent work Lie.

[Lie] - Oh, thanks, although I am curious about something

[Doc] What?

[Lie] - Well, while Deer and I we're waiting for the two of you, I got to thinking about the touchies. In the real world honey made from bee's can vary in taste depending on the nearby flowers. Could the touchie syrup be affected the same way? And if it were to be combined with my special flowers would the affects transfer over to the syrup?

[Doc] It's not like that.... it's more like alcohol being flavored by the type of cask it's stored in. The touchies make the same thing no matter what they touch. If you want different syrup you have to make the hive out of different woods. So if you want to make a special TREE, then you'll get different syrup. But seriously... be careful. Jungle wood gets you mousselasses, which seems only good for cookies, oak gets you 'honey', and the acacia makes a clear fluid [corn syrup] that tastes nasty and the alcohol from it makes brines incredibly violent.

[Lie] - I see, it only came to mind because if the effects of my flowers could be transferred to the syrup then we could potentially make a truth serum

[Doc] Potentially. But you could always steep the flowers like a cold tea in touchie wine. Or vodka

[Lie] - That would be an interesting experiment...

[CP] - Can we not try this?

[Deer] - Why not?

[Doc] Do you.... have something to hide?

[CP] Glares at Doc, still not happy about what just happened-

[Doc] Realizes belatedly there are a few things xe'd rather not air either. And xe has a moment of solidarity with CP - Maybe, but not right now.

[CP] Grunts and looks skyward to check on GK and Endrea-

[They're dropping rocks in the bay]

[Lie] - Well, I suppose I should get back to work on that fire flower...

[Endrea] - {AGAIN! AGAIN!}

-SPLOOSH!-

[Steffan] Shaking his fist from an upper window of his house-

[CP] - Well, at least they're having fun...

-A bolt of energy shoots up from the water and GK jinks just out of the way- HAHA!-

[Doc] Little griefers...

[Lie] - Oh dear, I hope Hera knows that Endrea's with him

[Endrea] – {Again!}

-PLOOONK-

-Furious yelling from two directions-

[Endrea] So many happy sounds as she flaps her wings-

[CP] - I'll kick her ass if she hurts Endrea...

[GK] Swearing as a block of seaweed flies up and hits him in the face-

[Steffan] Just laughing-

[Endrea] Squeaks and releases a small stream of energy-

[GK] Flaps sideways at a wierd angle and barely manages to land on his feet near the beach- FINE. BITCH.

[Endrea] – {GG?}

[GK] Good try kiddo

[GK] I'm okay

[Endrea] - {GG why we stop?}

-A giant wave rolls up from the cove and splashes them both.-

[Endrea] Screams of pain-

[GK] Because auntie Hera is a big pile of shitty-no-fun.

[CP] - SHIT!- Bolts over to them

[GK] DAMMIT

[Lie] – Endrea!

[GK] took the brunt of the wave under his wings

[CP] Scoops Endrea up into his arms- Hey, it's okay, I'm right here

[Endrea] – {Hehe!}

[GK] Stands over them, steaming lightly, warm as a roaring furnace to dry them off-

[CP] Forces his own body temperature up as well-

[Doc] Runs to them with Deerheart in tow-

[Endrea] - {Hehe, I hurt hurt}

[Lie] Follows them as well-

[Deer] - Oh poor baby dragon!

[GK] Nuzzles her, - Awww, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna make you all warm and dry.

[Endrea] - {But hurt hurt...}

[CP] Is ready to dive into the water to strangle Hera-

[Doc] Sees his expression. - She's a black dragon on a black sky. I doubt Hera could see her from underwater

[CP] - Still, I'm the one who promised her that I would watch over her as she grows up again!

[GK] I'm sorry man... she just wanted to skip rocks and it wasn't working.

[Lie] - CP this isn't your fault

[Endrea] Is bleeding from water exposure and her breathing is quickening-

[CP] - Then why does it feel like it is?

[Doc] Because you love her too?

[Doc] And she makes you feel like a parent, with all the guilt that entails?

[Deer] - She's also currently your only real link to your server

[Endrea] Tries to move- {Ouchies}

[CP] - She's in pain...

[Doc] ..... Bsteve said this worked on Endermen right? Use the water resistance potion. -gives-

[Doc] I still have the aloe

[CP] - Takes the potion and quickly douses Endrea with it- Doc, will you put the aloe on, I'm not sure I can steady myself at the moment to do it...

[Doc] Of course- Starts copying and crushing it until hir gloves are dripping with the clear slime.

[Doc] Tenderly spreads it over the burned surfaces.

[Lie] - I'm pretty sure we have some spare cloth in the house which we can use as bandages when we get her back there

[Endrea] - {Hi Dodo}

[Deer] - Awww, that's an adorable name she has for you Doc

[Doc] Oh dear.... what is it?

[Deer] – Dodo

[Doc] A crazy extinct bird... I've had worse..

[Lie] - Should I check and see if Steffan has any bandages?

[GK] Don't bother- pulls his new clothes from his inventory. It's a red shirt and brown pants - rip em up. I can make more.

[Doc] Thank you GK.

[GK] pfffft. I ain't doing it for you.

[CP] - You won't be doing any running around for a few days Endrea

[Endrea] – {Awwwwww}

[CP] - Don't give me that, you'll need to heal

[Doc] Melts the clothing and pulls it out into long taffy strands of pixels to wrap around the wounds.

[CP] Holds Endrea still-

[Lie] - Everythings going to be okay CP...

[Doc] There you go sweetheart. You're going to be fine in a few days.

[CP] Silently stands up with Endrea and heads back towards Lie's place without saying a word-

[GK] Yeah.... I think he's not going to talk to me for a while....

[Lie] - I haven't seen him upset like this before...

[GK] Sorry Lie... I'm going home before I fuck something else up.

[Lie] - It's alright GK, I understand

[GK] ...thanks... -Tromps off down the beach-

[Lie] Sighs- And the night was going relatively well too...

[Doc] You know how kids are. They run around like crazy and then someone falls and it's all tears. Accidents are going to happen.

[Lie] - Yeah, but it almost seemed like CP was really lost on what to do, like this hadn't happened before...

[Doc] Has he always raised her in the Nether before?

[Deer] Is trying not to cry-

[Lie] - I don't know, but I could ask

[Doc] Dries hir hands on the remaining scraps and reaches for Deerheart. - It's going to be okay. Dragons are tough, she'll heal.

[Deer] - But she's so little!

[Doc] She won't be for long. Then we won't have to worry about this sort of thing again for a long long time.

[Lie] - I'll make sure I have my healing flowers around her, see if I can speed up the process anyway

[Lie] - So many injuries lately...

[Doc] New neighbors always need adjustment periods. Especially when brines are involved.

[Lie] - I suppose. I think I'll head back and check on CP if it's alright with the two of you

[Doc] Is holding Deerheart close to hir. -Go ahead Lie.

[Lie] Waves goodbye and heads home

[Deer] - I don't think I want to do anymore exploring tonight...

[Doc] -whispers as she departs- take care of your family

[Doc] That's okay with me. I'm tired.

[Deer] Nods in agreement-


	47. Dragongirl, Root Training, Deerheart 69, Blood Bag

-The next morning-

[TLOT] Knocks on Lies door-CP are you home?

[Lie] Opens the door- Hey TLOT, he's down in the basement

[TLOT] May I?

[Lie] Steps aside and motions TLOT to come on in

[TLOT] I heard what happened

[Lie] - Yeah, he hasn't left her side yet

[TLOT] That's good, I need to talk to her too.

[Lie] - Well, like I said, they're in the basement

[TLOT] Goes down to CP- Hey...

-CP is in a back corner with Endrea who is curled up in the massive blanket TLOT made for her-

[CP] - What are you doing here?

[TLOT] Doc and I were talking and we thought of something that might help you...

[TLOT] It's a little drastic

[CP] Raises brow-

[TLOT] And I need her consent too.

[CP] - Well then you'll need to wake her up, and she just fell asleep

[TLOT] Pops his knuckles- I'm going to ask you first anyway. Hopefully you want just scream at me.

[TLOT] You said your mobs have the option of a more human form, I'm guessing your dragon would be no exception if you and her had a more formal arrangement. Let me reskin her with something that's close to human. Doc will give her a name and load her pattern into the respawn. She'll be able to talk to anyone and get a little wet without pain.

[TLOT] Perhaps a young woman with wings and a tail?

[CP] - She already has that form when she's an adult. She switches between them when necessary, but still only speaks ender when in the human form

[TLOT] Then it wouldn't be a horrible intrusion. Do you want my assistance?

[CP] - How so?

[TLOT] Is confused- to give her her secondary form early for the purpose of protecting her. Even as a human shaped mob in your server, does she respawn like a normal player? And if I redo her skin it willl reset her and heal her current injuries.

[CP] - If she's killed she just begins her rebirth cycle, it just takes her longer to hatch the farther away from her natural death that she is

[TLOT] That almost sounds worse then your broken respawn when you got here...

[TLOT] Wouldn't popping back to a bed be better?

[CP] - She was designed to become bigger and stronger each time she dies, it was originally meant as a means to over power me if I managed to kill her each time I challenged her. Notch did originally make her to destroy me after all. Besides, this is what she's used to and once fully grown there isn't much that can harm her or will want to harm her

[TLOT] Well... okay. Doc made it sound like she was in a lot of pain and I knew that would heal her. I just wanted to offer.

[CP] - I... I've never had her in the overworld before while she was growing... It was stupid of me to think that everything would be okay...

[TLOT] It's not stupid. There's no such thing as a totally safe enviroment.

[TLOT] If it's anyones fault; it's GK. He feels terrible. He was puking last time I saw him. Too drunk to communicate properly.

[TLOT] I've never seen him actually feel guilty about something before

[CP] - He is rather fond of her...

[TLOT] We all make dumb mistakes. He so rarely griefs, he gets too excited and forgets stuff.

[CP] Glances at Endrea- I believe Hera's at fault too, she's the one that sprayed them...

[TLOT] I really don't think she knew Endrea was up there. And it's the first instinct of anyone in a pool to splash whoever is annoying them.

[CP] Grumbles a bit and draws his legs in closer-

[TLOT] Forgiveness is part of friendship too you know...

[TLOT] At least ask her if she would like to be healed when she wakes. Okay?

[CP] - I can guarantee you she will say yes if it means her getting back to playing

[TLOT] Haha. I'll stay handy if I'm needed. And just so you know, Doc didn't tell me about your confession. It was just on the top of hir mind this morning and I bumped into hir. I'm glad. Xe wanted to believe so badly that you two are friends.

[CP] Tenses

[TLOT] It's for the best. I think they'll just blow off whatever mean shit you say to hir now. Since xe knows it a lie.

[CP] Groans and bangs his head on his knees a bit-

[TLOT] You're making a face like that's bad. What's the matter? You like talking shit to people.

[CP] - Because Doc is not going to let go of what I said anytime soon...

[TLOT] Why should they? They've tried very hard to treat you like a friend all along even though you hardly ever give the same in return.

[TLOT] You justified hir belief in you.

[CP] Muffled groans-

[Endrea] Twitches in her sleep and wakes up because of pain- {Ouchie...}

[TLOT] Poor baby, she's waking up..

[CP] - Lie's got healing flowers under the blanket

[TLOT] Will you be angry if I ask her? She is your dragon after all.

[CP] - Go ahead

[Endrea] - {Yellow Hehe!}

[TLOT] Kneels down to see the bandaged dragon, and so she won't have to move to see him. - Hello sweetie. I heard you got hurt and I came to check on you

[Endrea] - {I hurt hurt}

[TLOT] I can heal you right now if you want, but theres a catch.

[Endrea] - {What's a catch? Like catching a toy?}

[TLOT] CP says you can turn into a human when you're fully grown, would you be okay with taking a half-human form for a while in exchange for being healed? A catch is a bad part of something good. 

[Endrea] Eyes go wide- {I can turn human?}

[CP] - Technically not completely, she retains her wings and tail albeit smaller, and her coloration is more like an enderman than a human

[TLOT] You'll have a respawn if you fall in water too.

[TLOT] I can do that

[Endrea] Shrinks a little- {No no water! It hurt hurt...}

[TLOT] If you let me do this, the water won't hurt you anymore.

[TLOT] You can even play in the rain

[Endrea] - {It won't?}

[TLOT] Nope.

[Endrea] - {Umm}- Looks over at CP

[CP] - It's your choice

[Endrea] - {Will I have to stay human?}

[TLOT] You'll be able to run out and play some more as soon as I'm done too

[TLOT] Just until you hit your next growth spurt.

[Endrea] – {PLAY!}

[CP] Sighs- If she's gonna do this at least let me give you a copy of what the adult form looks like so nothing conflicts

[TLOT] Okay, it's goign to be me being artistic so anything is possible if I have a goal in mind.

[CP] Sits next to Endrea and gently touches her head, after a moment of concentration he retrieves a small bit of coding and flicks it at TLOT-

[TLOT] Snaps it out of the air and rolls it around in his mouth like a hard candy. -

[TLOT] I got it. You might not want to watch though.

[CP] Cocks brow-

[TLOT] Endrea. I want you to close your eyes and keep them closed until I say. This won't hurt, but I don't want you to panic and try to run or something before I'm finished.

[Endrea] - {Okay}- Shuts her eyes

[TLOT] Are you ready?

[Endrea] small nod-

[TLOT] gathers his power and coughs a ball a ball of static onto his hands. He rubs them togeather and lifts Endrea carefully into a standing pose. - Just put your paws on my chest if you lose your balance.

[TLOT] He presses the dragons snout inward and shapes a more human head with his hands, drawing down hair with his fingertips like a child painting. He rubs hir surface, the scales sliding away into softer gray skin. Her size doesn't change and he only smooths the wounds from her wings and tail.

[Endrea] wobbles a little-

[TLOT] He touches over every pixel of her, pulling graceful fingers and dainty toes from chunky paws. When he is finished she looks like a child with the wings and tail of a dragon.

[TLOT] You can open your eyes now.

[Endrea] Opens her eyes and wobbles more- Whoa... AH! Strange noise! Strange noise!

[TLOT] Takes her hands. - easy now. What noise?

[CP] - I think she's talking about her voice, that wasn't ender

[TLOT] well yes. When Doc is done she'll be able to use the chat too if she wants.

[CP] - What does Doc have to do with this?

[TLOT] Starts typing in the air- you remember how Doc told you xe buys a new copy of MC when brines come in so they're here legally? Doc's going to do the same for Endrea. She'll have a player name and a Steve-style respawn.

[CP] - Even though it's not really necessary?

[Endrea] Falls on her tail-

[TLOT] It'll only work as long as she's mostly human and would fit in a bed. If she dies as a full-grown dragon it will be the way she's used too.

[TLOT] Good thing the floor in here is mostly blanket

[CP] - Well that will be interesting, because she's ender she ends up a tad taller than me

[TLOT] A bed and a half- there's wiggle room. Or your respawn wouldn't work!

[Endrea] - Yellow Hehe? I feel weird...

[CP] - Yeah yeah

[TLOT] Weird how?

[Endrea] - I don't know

[CP] - Probably just her adjusting to the body, she was like this the first time as well

[TLOT] What do you want for your user name? Just Endrea?

[Endrea] Perks at the sound of her name-

[TLOT] It can be anything you want.

[Endrea] - What's a username?

[CP] - Just leave it as Endrea. that will work fine

[TLOT] Like a nickname, okay.. -typing- Give Doc a moment...

[Endrea] Starts crawling on all fours-

[TLOT] / Player -Endrea- has joined / there's a flash of a white name over the girls head, and then it's gone, and TLOT feels the subtle whir and white noise of the server taking on a new player and copying her codes for respawn and saves.

[Endrea] - What was that?

[CP] - Aaaand we'll need to get her clothes...

[TLOT] We made you a player sweetie. You don't have to be reborn if you get really hurt, you just wake up in your bed like it was all a bad dream.

[Endrea] - Oooh- crawls around some more

[TLOT] She's tiny. Give her your shirt for now. You can take the bandages off. She's healed underneath.

[CP] - Alright, Lie's still trying to figure out how to get the bloodstains out of my other shirt...-Takes his shirt off and approaches Endrea- Hold still for a sec

[Endrea] pauses for a moment while CP pulls his shirt on over her

[TLOT] If you want to walk me home, I'm sure Doc would be happy to make her something that will fit around her wings and tail.

[CP] Groans a bit- Fiiiiine- Picks Endrea up

[TLOT] Oh, I'd say we should help her walk instead but with no shoes that wouldn't be too hot.

[TLOT] Give Endrea a fatherly kiss. - You'll be up and running once we've got something for your little paws.

[CP] - She's also so used to walking on all four that it might take a while

[TLOT] No biggie. When you're energetic and low to the ground, kids do that stuff all the time anyway.

[TLOT] Heads up the steps.

[Endrea] - Hehe? Where we going?

[CP] - We're going to Doc's place

[Endrea] – Dodo!

[TLOT] Hahaha, Dodo?

[Lie] Looks over at TLOT- Everything alright?

[CP] - Her name for Doc

[TLOT] Better then alright, we have a new player on the server.

[TLOT] Gestures-

[Lie] - Awwwww, Endrea, are you a human kiddo now?

[Endrea] – Lili!

[TLOT] She's got a shiny new name in the system, her own copy of the game and a Steve-style respawn. She's gonna need a bed, but she's all healed up.

[Lie] - That's good, where are you guys heading?

[TLOT] The castle. She needs some clothes and Doc is the best person for that task.

[Lie] - That they are. I'll be in my greenhouse if anyone needs me

[TLOT] Noted. Have fun!

[CP] - Come on, let's go

[Endrea] Snuggles into CP-

[TLOT] What a pretty day.

[TLOT] So Endrea, what are your favorite blocks? Doc will ask you before she makes you clothes so you'll like the colors.

[CP] Goes out of his way to give the remaining honesty flowers a wide berth-

[Endrea] – Purple!

[TLOT] Purpur or purple wool?

[Endrea] – Purple!

[CP] - She usually wears something that's dark purple

[TLOT] Well unless she just wants a little dress she should give one more color.

[Endrea] - I don't know

[TLOT] Look around you. What do you see that has nice colors?

[Endrea] - Ummmm... -Points at CP's hair

[TLOT] Awww. We can do that. Maybe red-stained clay.... -stares at Cps hair while he walks

[TLOT] Clunks into an oak tree because he's not looking ahead. - Ow.

[CP] sniggers- Dumbass

[TLOT] Sorry, I was entranced by your messy red mop. It looks so much tider in fur form.

[CP] - Probably because Lie kept petting it

[TLOT] True that. It's nice being petted. -has a rather goofy smile-

[CP] Groans a bit and just keeps walking-

[TLOT] Picks up a grass block and shifts it to a chunk of purple wool.

[Endrea] – Purple!

[TLOT] You ought to just let Lie pet you as is....

[CP] Scowls-

[TLOT] Yep! Good bye! I'm going to give it to Doc to make you some pants, or shorts or a skirt if you want.

[Endrea] - SKIRT! SKIRT!

[TLOT] You are adorable. You better keep an eye on her. BSteve might try to adopt her. Haha

[CP] - Just might let him if it means I get laid more

[TLOT] Do you need a new babysitter?

[CP] - Don't know yet

[TLOT] Doc is keeping an eye on GK, but you might want to go talk to him when you've cooled down a bit. I don't think it's possible for him to get alcohol poisioning, but he's trying.

[CP] - I'll think about it

[TLOT] I think he considers you his best friend you know? You understand him better then Sweet Alex.

[CP] - Fine, I'll speak with him later

[TLOT] I think he misses his little sister too. 

[CP] - He's mentioned her a couple of times

[TLOT] She went to the aether to live with his brother Notch. He can't go there. And for our sakes; she doesn't know where he is.

[CP] - Maybe we can find an empty server where the two can meet up

[TLOT] Smiles- That's a nice thought. You're getting better I think.

[CP] Grumbles- Shut up

[TLOT] Pfft. -Holds the door open. The doorbell on the floor chimes as Cp walks over it.

[TLOT] Hey Doc, I'm home, where are you?

[Doc] chat-/ Downstairs /-

[CP] - Which downstairs?

[Doc] / Hahaha The lab, I'll need the big table /

[CP] Frowns a bit- She's not that big...

[TLOT] To make the clothes, silly.

[CP] - Shut up TLOT

[TLOT] Clunks down the stairs-

[Endrea] - We see Dodo?

[TLOT] Yep. Headed that way.

[Endrea] Squirms a bit in excitement-

[Doc] Has cleared the big white worktable and is feeding fish flakes to hir pet guardian.

[Endrea] – DODO!

[Doc] Hey Endrea! You look great! And I can understand you now too. Are the ouchies all gone?

[Endrea] Nods-

[Doc] Claps hir hands - wonderful! So what am I making for you today? Though you do look like an adorable waif in CP's shirt.

[CP] Growls a bit at Doc's comment-

[TLOT] Gives the wool block. - So far a purple skirt

[Doc] Aww you look good too Cp, flat tummy and nice square abs.

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Doc] You'll love this TLOT, wait until you see why I wanted to use this spot. - Takes the wool block and smacks it across the table like a glass on a slippery bar. It leaves a perfectly flat layer of purple pixels behind it, unrolling like wrapping paper as it slides.

[CP] Sets Endrea down who begins crawling around-

[Doc] Xe uses a fingertip tp trace out a skirt and then flaps it out fully formed from the quartz surface. - Endrea?

[Endrea] Looks over at Doc- Yes?

[Doc] Offers the garment - Here, try it on and make sure it fits okay.

[Endrea] Crawls over to Doc and sits in front of them-

[TLOT] She also wants something the color of CPs hair for the top.

[CP] - She's a little to young to successfully dress herself yet Doc

[Doc] Oh, okay. Xe puts the skirt on the floor and lifts the little dragon over the ring before pulling it up to her waist. Her tail is fitted through a hole with a little button above it.

[Endrea] Wobbles and starts falling forwards-

[Doc] Catches her- Careful!

[Endrea] - Down please

[Doc] Sets her on her feet. - There you go.

[Endrea] Wobbles again and falls on tail-

[Doc] Can I have an assist here?

[TLOT] Sure, - helps her up again. Just hold my hand, okay?

[TLOT] We'll practice walking

[Endrea] - Okay- Sucks on tip of tail

[Doc] CP red huh.... Rust... red sandstone, dry blood.... red clay is probably the best we can get, unless.... Cp May I have one pixel of your hair?

[CP] – Whyyyyyyy?

[Doc] Just for color. It's one pixel. I'm not going to hurt you.

[CP] – Fine

[Doc] Thank you. - Hops up on the table and plucks a single dark red cube from the griefers head.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] I love my new powers... - Xe takes the pixel and multiplies it, drawing out the shape of a top on the table. When it's complete, it's a deliciously warm and fuzzy sweater made literally out of Cps hair.

[Endrea] - Hehe look!

[CP] - Yes I see

[Endrea] toddles a bit on her feet, clutching TLOT's hand tightly-

[Doc] Takes Endrea's shirt off and slips the little sweater over her, It also has slots and some buttons to accommodate her wings. - There you go. You look so cute.

[Endrea] Looks down at her clothes and tries to swish her skirt a bit but stumbles instead-

[TLOT] Tps behind her to catch her -

[Doc] You need shoes. Something with some good traction...

[CP] - Maybe some knee pads too...

[Doc] Aww... shoes first then we'll see how her footing is. - digs around and comes up with some leather, a lead and a ladder. Xe forms them into a pair of small shoes with laces and deep treads on the bottom

[Endrea] Watches in interest-

[Doc] Now I'll just pick up your little foot and slip it on... Lookat dem toes.

[Doc] puts the other shoe on the same way- try that

[Endrea] Cannot balance on one leg-

[Endrea] Squeaks the shoes on the floor and is surprised by the noise-

[Doc] ... Oh shes going to have fun with that....

[CP] - Oh joy

[Doc] Hey I didn't make them squeaky on purpose. It's just leather and wood.

[Endrea] Tries to shuffle but trips instead-

[CP] - Yeah, those knee pads might be a good idea...

[Doc] I'll just... Yeah. More leather, and wool, and hmm

[Doc[ Oh! Duh!- takes some leather pants from a trunk and cuts the pads off. Making the back parts smaller before fitting them around her legs.

[CP] Approaches and crouches down in front of Endrea- Hey, does everything feel good?

[Doc] And it's a fashion hazard but a good idea. - pulls out an old enchanted iron helm and plunks it on her head as well.

[Endrea] Nods and starts crawling around, giving the water tank a wide berth-

[Doc] Would you like your shirt back CP?- Offers

[CP] - Hm? Oh, yeah

[CP] Pulls his shirt back on-

[Doc] All she needs now is a skateboard.

[CP] - Yeah let's not

[Doc] I'm teasing, There's no way to make curves for ramps anyway.

[CP] – Thankfully

[TLOT] You're certainly getting the 'concerned father' face down pat.

[CP] - Shut the fuck up TLOT

[TLOT] Why, it just means you care?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] She's adorable Cp. And you looking out for her is even more so

[Endrea] scooches along the ground-

[CP] Watches Endrea carefully-

[Doc] Stands there watching TLOT and Endrea quietly for a long moment before turning to CP-   
So.... how's the bondage thing going?

[CP] Tenses and glares at Doc-

further off TGoW was staring off into the seas and the breeze was moving in a cyclonic motion around him, making grasses tremble and soft seeds dance around him. there was an emblem of blue light under him as he stood upon the grass, and the feeling of calm radiated from him.

[Lie] Decided to take a walk since CP and Endrea currently are not home and happens to walk nearby but is too distracted to actually notice TGoW-

TGoW did feel her presence. he smiled and released a small pulse of energy towards her, which made the whole area around her EXPLODE with flowers all around.

[Lie] Yelps in surprise and quickly scans her surroundings before spotting TGoW- Oh, hey TGoW, continuing the tradition I see

TGoW chuckled and walked towards her "No no, i just thought you'de like a change of scenery, i didn't mean to startle you so badly.."

[Lie] Approaches- It's alright, just seems to be something that happens to me

TGoW smiled and pat her shoulder lightly. "how is your training going?"

[Lie] - Alright, created a flower yesterday which has a bit of irony considering my name

TGoW rose his brows and shrugged.   
"alright then, attack me with your earth matter"

[Lie] – Wh-What!?

TGoW moved back a considerable amount, then held up his arms. "attack me with everything you'v got, and don't hold back.. I will not attack you, but if i manage to get to you, i will disable your body for a quick second. that'll emulate the MAIN goal of those that oppose you."

[Lie] - Al... alright- She begins concentrating, the plants around her stirring and lengthening

TGoW smiled softly . "and to make this, a bit more fair, I won't fly. " the smile he had wasn't anything that seems rude, but rather, he had strong hopes and beleif that Lie could restrain him..   
he took one step back like a track athlete ready to bound, and with almost instantaneous motion, lunged at lie!

[Lie] Most of the plants which Lie tried to use to grab TGoW fail, however right before he reaches her a large tree slams into him from below, launching him into the air-

TGoW smiled and jumped from the rising tree and let the intense gravity bring him down. it looked like he would land on Lie.

[Lie] Squeaks and jumps out of the way, rolling into a kneeling position while a wall of roots forms around her-

A blue pulse of energy fractured through the roots putting them in shock, now as TGoW tore through the roots and grabbing her arm.

[Lie] – Damnit!

"DON"T STOP! NEVER SURRENDER!" TGoW announced

[Lie] Yelps at the sudden yell causing ropes of grass to wrap around TGoW's legs and continuing to head farther up.

TGoW looked down and pulled with his might, snapping the hard grass ropes. but it was a window of time for Lie to make some distance

[Lie] Having gotten good at escaping things due to CP darts towards the tree, vines dropping from the branches and pulling her upwards-

TGoW followed and looked up. With a spin and a trajection directly at the vines, a sharp wind whipped and snapped the vines that carried Lie Up.

[Lie] Falls and hits the ground with a groan-

When she looked up, TGoW was over her. ""you alright?" he asked as he held a hand out to her.

[Lie] - I'll live- takes TGoW's hand

When she takes his hand, her energy is restored, and the pain is removed entirely.  
TGoW smiled. "you did pretty good, but i can still see that you didn't have much control of your plants... they were mostly on instinct... and instinct alone cannot protect you."

[Lie] - I know, but I'm really not much of a fighter... Although my healing plants don't seem much better

TGoW dusted her off "well, you have to learn and understand what your making before you can make them stronger.."

[Lie] - Yeah, at least the honesty flowers work

[Lie] - Much to CP's dislike

TGoW snickered and shrugged. "it's good to have truth between each other.." he smiled. "well, while we are here, would you like more training?"

[Lie] – Sure

TGoW: "well, would you like to strengthen your abilities, or learn to fight with them?"

[Lie] - Fight this time. I know I can do it if given plenty of time, but that's one thing fights tend to lack

TGoW: "alright, then one of the first things i need to ask you... do you want to kill?"

[Lie] - No! I'd much rather not!

"good! then this training will go MUCH smoother." TGoW smiled. "then the thing i will be teaching you is about disablers and disarms."

[Lie] - Alright, I'm listening

TGoW: "Well, with you being female, the very first things an attacker will go after will be your hair and your arms"

[Lie] - As CP has demonstrated a number of times

TGoW made a swooping motion like he was going to violently grip her hair. "when an attacker come at you from the front, they will often swing their arm in the process, you can use your own arms, or your plants if you prefer to take their hand, bend their wrist down, then with your free arm, or again, plant, you attack them across the face in the nose area."

[Lie] - I see...

TGoW: "the nose is quite easy to break, and makes for a good area to stunn the assailant"

[Lie] - My plants would probably be better since I don't have much physical strength

TGoW smiled. "you could use your plants to aid in your strength and double as armor"

[Lie] - That's true, and they would probably work better for me since normal armor is so heavy

TGoW: " also, the fact that you can control them gived you an advantage with the force that you command them to move at. like a sentient armor that can double, triple or quadruple your strength tenfold"

[Lie] - That may take some work

TGoW: "really now? cover yourself with a simple skin of roots"

[Lie] Concentrates and slowly roots begin climbing her legs

[Lie] The roots have now reached her chest and she squirms a little-

[Doc] Why are you looking at me like that Cp? It's a simple question.

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[Doc] If you think I'm being nasty, let me remind you that I also like bondage.

[Endrea] Crawls over and grabs TLOT's cloak- Blankie

[CP] Grumbles- So you keep saying

[TLOT] Yes, it's the same material I made your blanket out of. Maybe when you get older you'll remember when it happened?

[Endrea] Kinda chews on one corner of it-

[Doc] Then what's the problem? Is talkign to me embarassing?

[TLOT] Do you need a small one you can carry with you?

[CP] Shifts around a bit- It's mostly... Well you guys put the fucking idea in my head and I can't get it to fucking happen...

[Doc] It's not like the potential isn't there. Lie likes the idea of being tied up. She just.... doesn't trust you not to leave her like that.

[Endrea] – Blankie!

[CP] Grumbles again-

[TLOT] I can totally do that for you.- Takes off his cloak and copies it. - with a flourish he flips the two cloaks from his inventory like a magic trick - And this one is for you. No pins. I don't want you to poke yourself.

[Doc] You make it worse you know. That thing where you try to keep her naked by stealing her clothes really hurts your case.

[Endrea] Eyes grow wide as she grabs the second copy-

[CP] - But she looks good naked! Only thing that would make her look better would be her covered with fresh blood...

[Doc] Well... yeah. But isn't her naked and happy better then naked and angry with you? If she feels comfortable being naked around you she won't be so quick to get dressed even if she does have the option. As for the other part.... I think that will be a lost cause. Lie is pretty damn peaceful. Could you just use something else?

[CP] Huffs-

[Doc] Is it blood because you want to lap it off? Or is it just an aesthetic thing?

[CP] - ... Perhaps a bit of both

[Endrea] Rolls around in the cloak-

[Doc] You know I could just... copy a few bottles of blood. I think she would mind less if you told her it was for the taste and no one was hurt.

[CP] - But fresh blood still has a bit of life to it! Old blood smells weird too

[Doc] Why would it be old? Trunks keep everything in stasis. I'd offer a bit of mine for the base but it's kind of crackly. Not sure if you'd like that. And I'm sure TLOT would gladly give some of his, which is really powerful; but it also tastes like coffee.

[CP] Scoffs- Not sure how much Lie would like that, she never had coffee and doesn't seem interested in trying

[Doc] I could ask Steve...his is normal.

[CP] - Don't bother, I highly doubt she'd ever even agree to it

[Doc] She might say yes if you used touchie syrup. I'm pretty sure you've been avoiding it because the wine is an aphrodesiac but the syrup is not. It just tastes really, really, good.

[CP] - I don't know...

[Doc] Don't know what? All you're asking is for her to be naked and let you lick her. That's fairly innocent.

[CP] Shrugs and glances at Endrea as she rolls past-

[Doc] mumbles- you bet your ass it's on my to-do list...

[CP] - Don't need to know your sex plans Doc

[Endrea] - Hehe's? We go play now?

[Doc] Sorry, its hard to feel this happy and not want to share it somehow. I'm so in love.

[CP] Sighs and turns towards Endrea- What do you wanna play?

[TLOt] That's up to CP

[Endrea] - We go play with the Squeakies?

[CP] – Er...

[Doc] Squeakies?

[CP] - The chew toys...

[Doc] squeaky shoes.. squeaky toys... would you like me to make oyu some earplugs CP?

[CP] - I've lived with worse... Although we may need to build her a room, she's been sleeping at the end of Lie's bed.

[TLOT] Of course she needs a room. Better to give her one BEFORE she reaches a teenager stage.

[CP] – Yeeeeeeah...

[Doc] I think you'll be spending a lot of time in your quiet new den... hiding from the thing what squeaks.

[CP] - Not really, gotta keep an eye on her

[Doc] You know what I mean. Dad's room. Man cave. Whatever.

[CP] - Shut up TLOT

[Endrea] - Play time?

[Doc] She looks ready to me. Ready to go fight if she was inclined, with that helm and knee protection.

[Doc] And let me know if you change your mind about the blood. It would probably be the easiest thign anyones asked of me in a while.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever- Picks Endrea up

[Doc] Gives him a wide grin. - Okay buddy.

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[TLOT] Takes a screencap when CP is turned away

[Doc] Just smiles bigger - yep. Grrrrrr!

[CP] Flips Doc the bird and starts heading up the stairs-

[Doc] follows- Notices the cloak - Aww did YellowHehe make you a security blanket?

[Endrea] Nods-

[TLOT] Hey... not you too. Only the kid can call me that.

[Doc] Got it.

[TLOT] Goes back down to his room-

[Doc] Walks along behind Cp

[CP] - Why the fuck are you following me?

[Doc] It's my house, I thought it would be polite to see you out. At theleast you might need me to open the door since your hands are full of adorable dragon.

[Endrea] Reaches out for Doc-

[Doc] Touches fingers with her. - Have you had a fun day so far?

[Endrea] - It started ouchie but then it got better!

[Deer] Opens door to Lab- Oh, there you are Doc... And who's this little one?

[Doc] It's Endrea my love. TLOT and I discussed it and she let us reskin her with a player name. She's tougher like this, with a normal respawn too.

[Doc] Isn't she cute as a button?

[Deer] - Absolutely! Makes me want to keep her!

[Doc] Well if we're lucky she might stay with us when she's grown, or at least visit. But for now, this seed is her home.

[CP] Grunts and brushes past Deer, not acknowledging her-

[Doc] That's pretty rude Cp.

[CP] - Don't care

[Doc] a little bit hurt- I'm nice to your mate.

[Deer] - It's alright love, his energy is more focused on keeping the little one safe

[Doc] Yeah.... Cp you're still a butthole though.

[CP] - Still don't care

[Endrea] giggles-

[Doc] It's funny isn't it Endrea? Cp's a big old butt.

[Endrea] Giggles some more-

[Doc] So stubborn, if he was sinking and I threw him a rope he'd just sit there and glare at it.

[CP] - Of course I wouldn't, I'd just fucking teleport out

[Doc] You. Are. Hopeless.

[Doc] I think you're terrified of owing me anything

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[Endrea] - Play time?

[CP] - Yeah, we'll go outside and you can play

[Doc] Deerheart, I even offered him my own blood just so he could play with his girlfriend - is being goofy and overdramatic - I'm totally unappreciated. You should hold me, I think I might weep

[Deer] - The forested area between here and the village is probably safe enough. And oh my dearest Doc, was he being a meanie?

[CP] Makes a small gag face which makes Endrea laugh-

[Doc] Strikes a pose- Terribly so. Crude and sweary to boot.

[Deer] - Perhaps we should give him some remedial classes then~ Maybe even involve his mate during the sex-ed lessons?

[Doc] Nearly falls over from shock- You... If I'm dreaming I hope I never wake up. I'm going to have to make a special room for all our toys....

[CP] - Ugh- Heads for the doors

[Deer] Giggles and cups the side of Doc's face- Sounds fun, when do we start?

[Doc] Is making a rumbly growl that's almost a purr- Anytime, anywhere, for as long as my hearts hold out.

[CP] - Yeah, we're out of here...

[Endrea] - Bye Dodo, bye pretty lady

[Doc] CP adults need playtime too. See you later Endrea.

[CP] Flips Doc the bird as he leaves-

[Doc] Yep that's exactly where it's going.

[Deer] Giggles and nuzzles into Doc-

[Doc] Nips playfully and nuzzles back. -Gods you smell good. It's like a drug.

[Deer] - I'm glad you like it~

[Doc] That reminds me, I promised to tie you up didn't I? Are you still game for that?

[Deer] - Ah, yes please, I am certainly curious

[Doc] Lets' go to our room so we aren't interrupted - starts walking-

[Doc] I really am goign to make us a playroom though.

[Deer] Eagerly follows before tripping a little-

[Doc] takes her arm to steady her -

[Deer] - Ah, thanks

[Doc] You're welcome, though I don't much of an excuse to touch you. It seems to stabalize me.

[Doc] When you're close to me, it feels like coming home.

[Deer] - I'm glad you feel that way

[Doc] takes two long leads and runs them under the bed. -This won't be the most secure thing, but it will be enough to get you mentally in the right place.

[Deer] Watches in interest-

[Doc] The idea here is to overstimulate, but it's mostly one-sided. Basically I'll be in control of your pleasure. All you have to do is enjoy yourself. But first you need a safe word. So if you need to stop for any reason you can instantly let me know.

[Deer] Thinks about it- How about "Earth"

[Doc] That's fine. If I hear you say that. I'll stop, no matter what. I want you to feel safe.

[Deer] - Okay, but I do trust you completely

[Doc] Kisses her- and I you. But it's still best to do it this way. Then if you want to scream for help or something because you're in the moment, I'll know it's just that and ignore it.

[Deer] - Why would I scream for help?

[Doc] Shrugs - It's like acting, you let the moment carry you. You know I was over-exaggerating with CP earlier right?

[Deer] – Yes

[Doc] Same thing, just doing it for effect.

[Deer] – Okay

[Doc] Slides up close to her- now shall I help you with your clothes?

[Deer] Gently kisses Doc - Very much so

[Doc] Hikes hir hands up under Deer's flowy shirt, gliding over her belly and cupping hir small breasts softly.

[Doc] We'll just slip this over your head, so I can... - gives a kiss to each nip in passing

[Deer] Wiggles in anticipation-

[Doc] Brushes around behind her trailing hands and rolls her pants down, kissing each cheek and brushing hir muff with the barest touch.

[Deer] Moans- Oh Doc...

[Doc] Now you just lay down and I'll work my magick

[Deer] Moves to sit on the bed before laying down-

[Doc] I'm just going to spread you so I can touch you, but you can't reciprocate. -winds the ropes around and under hir paramores arms, shoulders and legs, leaving her spread-eagled across the bed.

[Deer] Squirms a little, testing the tension of the ropes-

[Doc] Xe takes off hir own clothing gracefully but with a quickness that belies hir arousal. Before xe finishes though xe warns -I have my female parts on today so don't freak out. Okay?

[Deer] - You can change?

[Doc] Absolutely. - Xe slips off hir boxers to reveal a little brown muff of hir own. - I built this body. I can change myself as easily as I did your hooves and antlers.

[Deer] – Fascinating

[Doc] Thank you. I always worry about loved ones being put off because it's too weird for someone not to have a fixed gender.

[Doc] Crawls up on the bed and looms over Deerheart for a moment, just drinking in the beautiful sight.

[Deer] Tries to move arms to wrap them around Doc only to remember the rope-

[Doc] Ah, does it make you tremble a little? You're lovely in your helplessness. I'm going to make you feel so good my innocent Deer. I'll start high and work down.

[Doc] Kisses her slow and deep, nipping at her lips, and straddling her

[Deer] - I want to touch you

[Doc] I know. So I'll touch you.

[Doc] Works down a bit, lapping and nipping at her smooth neck.

[Deer] Squirms and moans-

[Doc] Hunches over to take a breast in hir mouth and suck on it's tenderness. Xe gives equal measure to them both, kneading and massaging them

[Deer] - Ah, Doc!

[Doc] The doctor drags hir tongue down Deers heaving belly and dips it into her button for a moment.

[Deer] Bucks a little to signify where she really wants Doc to lick-

[Doc] Xe pauses to kiss Deers fuzz, - so soft...

[Doc] Xe gently parts her flaps and breathes warmly on the moist flesh.

[Deer] – Dooooc~

[Doc] Would you beg for me a little? Tell me what you want sweet angel.

[Deer] - I... I want you to lick me senseless Doc! I want to touch you in return!

[Doc] But this is for you.... -Puts hir tongue into to little cave of her legs and tastes her, lapping like a cat at her skin.

[Doc] You taste sweet and so clean...

[Deer] Groans and lifts herself up a little to urge Doc deeper-

[Doc] Adds a finger and rubs at her clit while sucking gently on her flaps.

[Deer] Pulls a little at the ropes and moans, loving the attention-

[Doc] I'll just explore you a little deeper. I like having my fingers inside you...

[Deer] - It feels so good, I... I want more!

[Doc] Is licking more aggressively now, pressing in and mastrubating her with three fingers.

[Doc] Xe puts her other hand above on the outside and presses down so she can feel it outside and in, rolling the little red pixel that is the center of hir attention.

[Deer] - AH! Doc!

[Doc] Is rubbing and sliding all of her fingers in and out now, working the clit with hir thumb. 

[Deer] Trembles a little before cumming with a small yell of ecstacy-

[Doc] Ah, that's what I wanted to hear, but just once isn't enough when I've got you wrapped so nice like a craftmas present. Would you like to do something for me while I work on it?

[Deer] - Oh, alright my love.

[Doc] If I put myself over you, will you lick me as well?

[Deer] - Of course

[Doc] Shivers with anticipation. tiny voice- thank you...

[Doc] Puts a pillow under Deerheart's head to prop her up a bit and then straddles her again, but this time in a 69.

[Deer] Sticks her tongue out and gives a few long slow testing strokes-

[Doc] Makes a tiny needy whimper.

[Deer] Licks a bit more forcefully-

[Doc] Leans forward and licks the slippery pussy in front of hir with a kind of desperation.

[Deer] Sniffs a little- You smell wonderful as well, like the air just after a thunderstorm

[Doc] Oh Gods... I love you so much... it's like we were made for eachother. If I'm a storm, then I want to be the rain that nourishes your grasses.

[Deer] Continues to lick longingly- You do my dear Doc

[Doc] Uses hir fingers to probe as xe licks, - xe's crying a little but it's from happiness

[Deer] Her tongue slips into Doc-

[Doc] Feels a thrill go through hir as xe's penetrated, even shallowly, xe hasn't felt anything like it in so long. It's too wonderful for words.

[Deer] Wiggles her tongue around some-

[Doc] Is breathing harder now - even bound you can control me. That feels heavenly...

[Deer] muffled- I'm glad you like it

[Doc] presses inward with hir hand, streching a bit and wiggling hir fingers as xe suckles lightly on deerheart's clit.

[Deer] Hums into Doc from pleasure-

[Doc] Oh!... - is breathing harder now and straining not to press back onto hir lover.

[Doc] Spreads Deerheart with both hands and puts hir tongue as deeply inside as it will reach with the fingers leading the way.

[Deer] Shudders before coming again-

[Doc] There... and now I think... - is shaking a bit - just a little more my love....

[Deer] Focuses on licking Doc more-

[Deer] Finds Doc's clit and gently sucks on it-

[Doc] Xe comes with a gutteral noise and throws a few sparks from hir hair as the current dances like St. Elmos fire through hir fauhawk. Xe twitches from the short for a moment holding up so it isn't passed to hir mate and then falls slowly sideways like a building collapsing.

[Deer] Licks her lips- You taste very yummy!

[Doc] Forces a shaking hand to sever the ropes and then just lays there, enjoying hir afterglow

[Doc] You are amazing...

[Deer] Sit's up and pulls Doc into her arms-

[Doc] Is limp and lays like a cat in her lap.

[Deer] Giggles and gently runs her fingers through Doc's hair-

[Doc] Hums in pleasure at the touch, and snuggles against her. A hand is flopped out idly and traces the edge where hoof and skin meet.

[Doc] I've never been so happy...

[Deer] - I'm glad- Kisses Doc's forehead

[Lie] Roots manage to reach up over her shoulders-

TGoW cheered lightly "Come on, they are a part of you, the reason you can control then so fluently is because you've placed a piece of yourself within them, so just embrace them... They won't hurt you"

[Lie] Takes a settling breath and then yelps as they tighten in certain areas- Fffffffffffffffffff-

TGoW snickered and gently rubbed the skin of roots on Lie's body. " shhh, calm yourself, you're too worried.. just be yourself... " he purred lightly

[Lie] Shudders- Not. Helping. TGoW.

"Relax..." TGoW repeated

[Lie] Slows her breathing and slowly lets her body settle-

" now the roots are on your body, so you can disconnect them from the earth. They'll live and feed on your energy. But move like nothing had changed, let it be part of you" TGoW watched and studied her.

[Lie] Focuses and the roots disconnect from the ground, a few wilt and threaten to fall away-

TGoW took her hands and gave her a little of his own energy. " listen to their beat, just like before, and connect with them so they can become part of you.

[Lie] Closes her eyes and listens, the roots un-wilt and fit snugly against her. She opens her eyes and looks at TGoW- Alright, now what?

'Alright , now that they're a part of you. I want you to use their strength with your own, I want you to move me. " TGoW clasped her hands with his and took a brace stance. " push me back, but know I will be as unrelenting as a mountain. "

[Lie] Nods and begins pushing, not feeling much difference in her own strength-

" the roots are waiting, feel their strength! They carve through dirt, stone, ice - you name it, they will power through it. All they need is you to allow them to push me back " TGoW smiled

[Lie] Smirks before letting a root grab TGoW's legs and pull them out from under him- Or I could just do that.

TGoW fell back and 'oof'ed hard onto the ground. He seemed startled at first but a gleeful smile crossed over his face " or that.. but it wasn't the point of what I was trying to show you " he laughed with a big smile and stood back up.   
"I truly mean it, the force that these Roots and organisms can enact is something most creatures can only dream of... "

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah, I know.

TGoW smiled and nodded. " trust me lie, your doing a marvelous job, your progress is simply astounding, and the fact that you still strive to learn more is very admirable. Don't let anyone tell you any different. "

[Lie] - Thank you. By the way, how's Aries doing?

" he's doing better, he still can't walk much, but at least he's out of bed now. " TGoW reassured. " I offered to heal him, but he refused, he said he 'needed to learn a lesson' "

[Lie] facepalms- Is he still feeling guilty? I told him it was a simple accident, he has been completely forgiven.

TGoW: " now that, I can't answer, but if I had to guess, I think he may mean about intruding into your mate's territory "

[Lie] Sighs- And my mate over-reacted as usual. Honestly...

TGoW: " he cares about you, and although in my opinion, he's going about showing it the wrong way, all of our bretheren are quite different, and so I cannot and shall not judge him for it "

[Lie] - Oh no, judge him all you like. He can be a complete asshole. He was misguided for so long, he really doesn't have much of a idea as in what to do

TGoW: " heh, well that's why he has an angel watching over him now.. To help him.. To guide him to the path of creation."

[Lie] - Yeah yeah, although progress is slow and with everything going on with Endrea lately things have been hectic

TGoW: " I'd imagine... But time and patience, and all of this will be nothing more than a memory"

[Lie] - Yes well at least we don't have to worry about water with Endrea anymore

" that's good. " TGoW smiled. "Here, would you like to go check on Aries. I'm sure he'd love to see you again."

[Lie] - Oh absolutely

TGoW: "If you'd like. I can teleport us there, it'll be quicker"

[Lie] - Thank you. I've only managed to teleport without sneezing once

TGoW chuckled, " perhaps after your plant mastery, we will go over teleportation "

[Lie] - I'll look forwards to it

TGoW smiled and gently hugged her, and with a swift VWIP , they appeared in front of BSteve's house. TGoW let go and looked to the sky. " I have to go back to my server , but if you need anything, call and I'll come as soon as I can. "

[Lie] - Understood, I'll see you around TGoW

TGoW smiled and disappeared. 

Lie could see BSteve inside moving back and forth not very smoothly...

[Lie] Gently knocks on the door-

A shattering was heard, typical of Bsteve.

Creeper opened the door and gleamed with excitement. " oh hello hun! "

[Lie] - Hello Creeper, everything alright?

Creeper: "Yes, BSteve Is just overreacting a bit. Zombie too..."

[Lie] - What are they over reacting about?

Creeper: "I'm going to be having my eggs any moment, but I meant possibly within the next few days, but nope, they are frolicking about looking for all sorts of stuff, thinking I'm going to drop my eggs Any second instead"

[Lie] Laughs a little- Oh dear. I suppose I'm lucky that CP's use to Endrea's rebirth cycle so he didn't freak out. Do you need anything from me?

Creeper: "No no hun, I'll find a way to calm these two nuts.. "

[Lie] - Not just that, but any form of prep.

Creeper: " no dear, the only things that are most helpful to me now are some soft rubs and massages on my belly... My poor body has become so tight and tense with the eggs that it hurts to move sometimes"

[Lie] - I'll bet. Plus with two it may be tighter than usual...

"Its true ..." Creeper huffed. " oh, and if you're looking for Aries, he's laying out back by the pond for some fresh air " she slowly walked away. She seemed tired, but it was most likely from the eggs and now with the new shenanigans of BSteve and zombie, it tired her out a bit more.

[Lie] - I'll go check on him, shout if you need anything

"Thanks dear" Creeper said.

[Lie] Goes round back and spots Aries- Hey there

Aries still had the casts on his Arms and legs.

His quills rose to her voice. " O-oh! Aunt lie!! " he squeaked happily.

[Lie] - How are you feeling sweety?

Aries: "I'm getting better, and I can move more now, but not much.. It hurts after a while"

[Lie] Spawns a few healing flower- Well hopefully you won't be much longer

Aries purred loudly as the pain went away. He shakily stood on his fours and went to lie, nuzzling her happily. " I'm glad you're here!"

[Lie] - Well I was concerned about you Aries

"Me? Why...???" Aries mewed softly.

[Lie] - Because you're a sweetheart who didn't deserve any of this happening to them

Aries giggled and purred, nuzzling her happily. " aw, thanks aunt lie" he wiggled his quills

[Lie] - Your very welcome. Is there anything you want right now?

Aries thought a moment but shook his head. " not that I can think of... But i have a question "

[Lie] - What is it sweety?

Aries: " is uncle CP still very mad? "

[Lie] - Uncle CP? At the moment he's much more concerned about Endrea. He'll still probably be a little hissy around you, but that's ignorable

" don't worry, daddy and all of our family are really good at bringing out the good in people, no matter how grumpy " Aries purred and giggled

[Lie] - Well then, hopefully it will rub off on CP.

Aries nodded and lay down into the grass. " owwy... I hope so too! "

[Lie] Spawns a few more healing flowers- Don't push yourself too much Aries

Aries nodded. " I won't aunt lie... The only reason to push myself right now is to protect my family members, that's is you and uncle Cp Too, but thankfully, there are no mean players here "

[Lie] - Well, I'll probably need to convince CP about the family thing

Aries stood up slightly and whispered. " don't worry, I've had really grumpy uncles before ~!"  
Aries giggled happily

[Lie] - Yes but I don't want him being mean.

Aries: " I'll live.. " he nuzzled her softly before flopping back onto the ground with a light whimper

[Lie] Rolls eyes slightly- Aries, what did I just say about pushing yourself?

Aries: "Sit with me, you're standing with all your ropes on and stuff... It's hard for me to stand... "

[Lie] Huh? Ropes? What ro- Looks down at herself- oh... OH! No no no no no, these are roots, I was training with TGoW- Sits down and lets the roots slip back into the ground

Aries watches them curiously. If he weren't injured, he may have just pounced all over them  
His quills perked up

[Lie] - Sorry about that, I completely forgot they were there

Aries: " you were training with uncle Herobrine? You must be so so so so strong "

[Lie] Well, he's training me to be stronger

Aries eyes glittered with excitement and his quills rose tall. " woooooow..... So cooooool"

[Lie] - I suppose so. He's teaching me how to understand my powers and how to fight

Aries nuzzled Into her lap and listened attentively.

[Lie] - See, I've only recently gained my powers. TGoW's abilities are the closest to mine so it makes sense that he should be the one to teach me

Aries: "Your pretty flowers and plants and stuff right?"

[Lie] - Exactly, those things

Aries purred happily. " I wish I could do that "

[Lie] - Ah, but you have your own unique abilities Aries

Aries: " controlling and changing the composition of my bones?? "

[Lie] - Mmhm, I don't know anyone other than TLOT who can do that

Aries: "He can do bonestuff?! I wanna meet him! "

[Lie] - He's a shapeshifter so it's not exactly like what you can do, but similar

[Lie] Gently runs a hand through Aries quills-

Aries is smooth and pleasant.

He purred happily. " I wish I was better... But then I wouldn't learn anything... "

[Lie] - What is it that you think you have to learn Aries?

Aries whimpered and nuzzled her. " I'm a bad ender, I didn't want to challenge your mate ... But I entered his territory, which isn't nice at all... I disrespected him by intruding into his home and territory.... " his quills lowered and lie could feel him tremble. His whimpering continued and she felt a tear fall onto her. " I'm a bad Ender.... I'm naughty, rude and disrespectful.... I should go away "

[Lie] - Aries you stop thinking that right now! What you did was based off of instinct and forgivable, what CP did was based off of fear and uncertainty which is also forgiveable.

Aries: " I Hurt him so badly though! I'm a big meanie!!! "

[Lie] - And he hurt you just as badly, besides he's already healed. You are not a meanie at all!

Aries mewed and licked her fingers. " what does uncle CP like? "

[Lie] Sighs- Blood, murder, sex

Aries blushed and huffed, his quills lowered. " anything else??? "

[Lie] - Theres the problem, he really doesn't know anything else. He lived in a place surrounded by murderers like him. He's lost touch with what he originally was which was apparently a very caring and trustworthy brine

Aries: "Like uncle Herobrine?"

[Lie] - I'm not exactly sure, you'd have to ask CP's brother to get better details

Aries: " oh... Ok... Maybe one day " he nodded. " but I am determined to make him a present! Something he'll like "

[Lie] - Well if he doesn't like it then I'm certain I will

[Lie] - Have you met CP's brother yet?

Aries: "I don't think so.... But I like meeting new people... "

[Lie] - CP's brother is Stevie, he's in the split colored house over by the bay. He's very nice

" I'm sure he is! " Aries smiled. " hey... Would you like to take a walk? "

[Lie] - I don't want to push you if you can't Aries

" I'll do my best, besides, exercise is good.. And I can't lay down forever " Aries giggled.

[Lie] - Alright, but you let me know as soon as it starts being a bit to much and we'll take a break

[Doc] Walks up the path with a cheery whistle and knocks on Lie's door.

[CP] Groans and yells- What?

[Doc] It's me, Doc, can you spare a minute?

[CP] - Fine, we're down in the work room

[Doc] Lets hirself in quietly and goes to find Cp.

[CP] Watching Endrea shakily figure out walking by holding onto the wall-

[Doc] Aww, hows she doing?

[CP] - She's kinda getting the hang of it. Still has a bit of a ways to go

[Endrea] Is sticking tongue out in concentration-

[Doc] You've been irl, I bet you'll get this. She needs one of those popping mower toys to lean on. Haha

[CP] - If she were smaller maybe, course those things make a lot of noise

[Doc] I'm sure she'd love it for that reason alone...

[CP] - Of course

[CP] - Any particular reason why your here?

[Doc] Scuffs a boot on the floor a little - I kinda... brought you a present. The boys gave you stuff for your room and I thought of somethign unique you might enjoy.

[CP] Cocks a brow-

[Doc] It's messy though, we should go outside

[CP] - Fine- goes over and picks Endrea up- Come on kiddo

Aries squealed happily and stood up shakily. " where shall we go?! "

[Lie] - Where would you like to go?

[Doc] I need a spot with an overhang or someplace I can put one. Not more then a 3x3 square. with dirt underneath

Aries: "Somewhere where pretty? " he mewed softly.

[Lie] Thinks for a moment- It's a bit of a distance but perhaps my greenhouse?

[CP] - Maybe behind the pig barn?

[Doc] That sounds fine. - Walks over there and pulls out some half blocks and sticks them to the side of the wall several blocks up.

[Endrea] Tilts head in curiosity-

[Doc] It's like this... you know how when you're under a water block or a lava block it just drips endlessly and doesn't empty itself out?

[CP] – Yeah?

Aries nodded. " I'd like that please" he tried to test his strength and stand on his feet regularly, but the pain was to great and he yelped. " on Fours I will stay

[Doc] I managed to isolate that drip effect. I also ferreted out the few lines that keep things in trunks from spoling or bucketed lava from cooling when stored.

[Lie] Quickly forms yet another healing flower and tucks it behind a few of Aries quills- Here, this may help

[CP] – Meaning?

[Doc] Hitches an iron rod to the center of the overhang. - so It means I can saturate any soft block in the same way as a wet sponge and it will drip endlessly with any liquid.

[CP] - Your point here being?

[Doc] Xe sets out a bucket of water on the ground and then pulls out what looks like a block of black wool and handles it very gingerly. - This is a very special block with all those codes. - Xe puts two of them under the rod like a heavy bag. - It's for your temper, something that will be satisfying to punch.

[CP] - Your making... A punching bag?

[Doc] Draws back and socks the makeshift bag with a fist - blood splatters everywhere.

[Doc] It bleeds.

[Doc] It will always be fresh and a little warm. I traded Steve a cherry pie for a blood sample

[CP] Is now very curios about the bag- Oh, so kinda like when we'd stuff a still breathing person inside of the giant punching bags

[Doc] Hoooly crap... -clears throat- Except no one gets hurt. So Lie can't get pissed about it. and you can make as much of a mess as you want. Just don't forget and slice it up.

[Doc] Washes hir bloody gloves in the bucket-

[CP] - Hey, the dudes we stuffed into the bags were going to die anyways, we just got a bit more creative with them

[Endrea] Has started sucking on her tail tip again-

[Doc] Twitches a little bit- I.... I'm not sure what to say to that. I don't claim to not be a vindictive person, but someone would have to make me very very angry before I'd think they deserved anything close to that...

[CP] - It was more entertaining then anything else

[Doc] Looks a bit depressed - I guess I'm just a lot more sensitive then you. I know how horrible it is to be used as a plaything by someone cruel. I can't help but be a little sympathetic.

[CP] - Kinda hard to be sensitive when you see it everyday

[Endrea] Reaches one hand out towards Doc-

[Doc] Touches hir fingers to Endrea's - I would have thought that being helpless and at everyone else's mercy yourself for a while might have changed your feelings about your former activities a little bit.

[CP] Scoffs- Hey, we've already proven that not everything feels the same now that Insanity is gone

[Doc] Okay... I guess that's better then nothing. -at Endrea- Would you like a hug sweetheart?

[Endrea] Happy gasp-

[Doc] Gets down on one knee and holds her gently. It makes hir feel the loss of hir own children more acutely, but xe keeps it in for the sake of the little dragon

[Doc] Hir eyes lock with Cps briefly and xe looks down to hide the hurt that's surely visible

[CP] Shifts uneasily, not sure what to do-

[Endrea] Does notice Doc's eyes- Dodo? What's wrong?

[Doc] It's okay sweetheart. You just remind me of some little ones that I love that... aren't here anymore.

[Doc] Just know that you're loved, okay?

[Endrea] - Okay- Snuggles into Doc a bit

[CP] - Now your screwed, once she starts snuggling she doesn't like to leave for a few hours

[Doc] Rubs her back a little, - I... don't mind...

[Endrea] Brings her tail around to suck on it again-

[CP] - So I'm guessing you had fun with your mate...

[Doc] Picks her up with a little grunt of effort. - Yes, I did. It's helping me a lot. It's not the same... but she does make me happy.

[CP] - Well at least you won't be so snippy anymore

[Endrea] Purrs a bit-

[Doc] She also doesn't mind me having different... parts, depending on my mood, and that's a load off my mind as well. I'd hate to have to choose a gender permenantly. Wait.. snippy? Since when am I snippy?

[Doc] I would have though the word you'd choose would be more like 'depressed'

[CP] - Since Doe left. You'd switch between snippy and depressed

[Doc] .. I was in a lot of pain Cp... I can't imagine you'd be in a good place mentally if Lie took Endrea somewhere and didn't come back for weeks. And I couldn't even search for him. I can't... leave the way you can.

[CP] Growls a bit at the thought-

[Doc] I can see it so clearly in your expression. You'd be just as utterly destroyed as I.

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[Doc] It's hard isn't it? You can laugh at someone else's pain, but when you really imagine yourself in their place. It's not so funny anymore.

[CP] Growls again-

[Endrea] Let's go of her tail and it almost hits CP-

[Doc] I'm still sad. I have good reason to mourn. But I'm still grateful for what remains.

[CP] Rubs back of head and turns back towards the house- Whatever

[Doc] It's part of the reason I'd like to get you on at least speaking terms with your brother. You actually have blood kin you can reunite with. I've never had that. I'm almost envious.

[CP] - Don't be, it's really nothing special, especially if they betray you

[Doc] You say that, but I think I've spent far more time entirely alone then you have.

[CP] Scowls-

[Doc] Does it actually aggravate you that I'm so much older? I don't think you'd want to trade places with me even if you could.

[CP] - Oh just shut up

[Endrea] Tries to nom one of the buttons on Doc's coat-

[Doc] No. I have every right. I appreciate what I have. I've been through hell Cp. Maybe not the same as yours but equally horrible in it's own way.

[Doc] Gives her a cookie to chew on instead-

[Endrea] Bites and drops the cookie in surprise- What was that!?

[Doc] It's a cookie. You've had them before, haven't you?

[Endrea] - But... But... That doesn't taste like a cookie...

[Endrea] - It has weird taste, like salt but not...

[Doc] Looks down - did I give you a mousslasses one by accident? No, it's normal.

[CP] Frowns- Endrea, are you talking about sweetness? Can you not normally taste that?

[Endrea] - What's sweetness?

[Doc] It's ummm... it's a flavor.... OH. Maybe your tastebuds are more true to a humans since TLOT reskinned you?

[CP] - Maybe, I mean she and I have never actually discussed her senses of taste...

[Doc] There's not that much to discuss, you can kind of divide everything into stuff that tastes good and stuff that doesn't...

[CP] Spawns an apple- Here, Endrea, try this

[Endrea] Takes the apple and bites into it- Nummy!

[Doc] Notice the moisture didn't hurt you either

[Endrea] Chomps again and licks her lips, there's something embedded in the apple-

[Doc] She knows salty, what's left, piquant, hot, bitter?

[doc] aww, did you lose a baby tooth?

[CP] - There's sour too. Huh, looks like it

[Endrea] Points at the small sharp tooth- TOOTH!

[Doc] Gets a devious look

[CP] Gives Doc a suspicious look-

[Doc] You know.... if you put that under your pillow, a fairy will come while you're sleeping and take it and leave you an emerald for it.

[Endrea] Eyes grow wide- Really? What's a fairy?

[CP] Gives Doc a mental burst -I am not playing fairy-

[Doc] A pretty lady like Lie, but with dainty little wings.

[Endrea] Is completely entranced-

[Doc] But she won't come until you're totally asleep, so no faking. Okay?

[Endrea] Nods eagerly-

[Doc] kisses her forhead. - You're a good kid Endrea.

[CP] Mutters to himself- I don't think we even have an emerald in the house

[Endrea] Giggles a bit at the kiss-

[Doc] wiggles her fingers. Typing one-handed in the chat - / Then pick my sugarcane and trade a Testificate some paper for one. Cripes /

[CP] Scowls-

[Endrea] - How many emeralds do I gets?

[Doc] / let her enjoy being a child / Just one per tooth.

[Endrea] – Okay

[Doc] has a bad thought- And don't take it out around uncle Virus. He's... allergic. Promise?

[Endrea] – Allergic?

[Doc] He'll swell up and 'hurt hurt'. Like your water sensitivity.

[Endrea] – Okay

[CP] - Doc? You done here?

[Doc] Hurrumphs - Well if you're so eagar to be rid of me, there was one more thing.

[CP] Groans- What?

[Doc] You said you wanted to see Lie covered in blood. You can have your wish. Ask her to train with you for punches and kicks on the bag. Just get her to put on some old clothes first.... or put a building around it and you can do it naked. Present it as being a 'less messy option that eliminates the laundry component.'  
Pauses-   
You're welcome.

[CP] Grunts Not wanting to admit it's a good idea-

[Doc] Turns to Endrea with a smug smile. - I think Cp would like me to leave. Presumably so he can play with his new toy. Do you mind if I put you down?

[Endrea] - No! Stay up!

[Doc] Would you like me to watch her for a little while? I'll go away if you want.

[CP] Sighs- If you want

[Doc] Shifts hir grip on Endrea - Do you want to come over and play at my house for a bit sweetie?

[Endrea] Nods quickly-

[Doc] Good enough for me. Enjoy your afternoon off CP, I'll bring her back in the morning.

[Endrea] - Bye Hehe!

[CP] Tosses one of Endrea's toys at Doc-

[Doc] Catches it with a squeak-

[Endrea] Gasps- Squeakie!


	48. Aries Vs Everyone

[CP] After a moment takes the gift Doc left down into his space and hangs it from the ceiling. He takes a light swing at it and is rewarded with a small spurt of blood- Heh

michaelgno1: Arrives at CP's home and knocks his door.  
"Hello?"

[CP] Hears the knocking and heads upstairs and to the front door, opening it- Oh, hey Michael

michaelgno1: smiling at CP's presence.  
"Hey! It's been a while, what have you been doing?”

[CP] - Taking care of Endrea mostly, although Doc currently has her

michaelgno1: "Ah Endrea. What a cute little dragon, hope she grows up to be a fine Enderdragon."

michaelgno1: "Doc was here?"

[CP] - Yeah well TLOT gave her her human form early due to an accident with some water. And yeah, Doc was here earlier to drop off a punching bag they made

michaelgno1: "She's human now? Did she get bigger, last i saw she made cute noises and enjoyed being with GK..."  
"Doc gave you a punching bag too? Well... You do seem to get angry, maybe it will feel good?"

[CP] - She's still like a toddler so she's not very big. She can speak in a way everyone can understand now as well. GK's kinda feeling crappy at the moment since she was in his care when the accident happen. I think Doc figured I would enjoy the spurts of blood that comes out of the punching bag

michaelgno1: "Okay... She had an accident? It might explain her human form, maybe it stops the pain. I would believe GK feels guilty about what happened..."  
"Wait the punching bag spurts blood? Sir please let me see it!"

[CP] - Sure, it's down in a little room under Lie's workroom, in the back corner

michaelgno1: "Thanks sir!"  
bows and walks inside, looking for the punching bag

-In the corner of the workroom there's a hole in the floor with a ladder leading down into a Netherbrick room with a couch and the punching bag in the middle of the room with some blood on the floor-

michaelgno1: goes down and notices the punching bag, drips of blood can be seen on the floor.  
"Can I ask a question? If it's filled with blood, does it dry out? Has Doc done something strange to make it infinite or something?"

[CP] - Xe said that it's like the drips that fall when you have lava or water one block above

[CP] - But it won't run dry according to them

michaelgno1: "Is that so?"  
punches the bag a few times, blood spurting out of it and onto his hands

michaelgno1: "Heh, i see what you mean sir."

[CP] - Yeah- Takes a big swing which releases a large spurt of blood, some ending up on the couch, most on him

[CP] - I think Doc thinks it will act like a stress reliever for when I feel the need for blood

michaelgno1: "You said you were a part of a gang of creepy pasta's weren't you? Surely by now you'd get used to all the blood and the killing?"

michaelgno1: "Not like I haven't killed before, depends on who i'm with."

[CP] - Oh I am more than used to blood and everything that comes with it, I just... Miss it sometimes

michaelgno1: "Yeah... When you grow with someone who enjoys doing stuff it can be hard to let go."

michaelgno1: "Killing is just something that I have to do at times. It's not something I always enjoy but orders are orders..."

michaelgno1: "It's like a part of who you are."

[CP] Punches the bag again thus getting coated in more blood- Exactly. I don't think I'll ever not crave bloodshed, but I know I have to rein it in for Lie...

michaelgno1: "True, can't have Lie getting hurt can we? Even though she is a brine now."

michaelgno1: kicks the bag and starts getting covered in blood as well

[CP] - More like she just doesn't approve of me trying to murder everything

michaelgno1: "Yeah, there's other ways to take pleasure on unfortunate souls. Killing them just ruins it."

michaelgno1: "No I see what you mean sir, she's trying hard to make you a better person."

[CP] Groans and rests his forehead against the punching bag- I know, but that doesn't stop the desire

michaelgno1: "Maybe... Try finding a new desire then? You do it because that's all you ever did, am I wrong?"

[CP] – No

michaelgno1: "You should try finding something new to do if you get the time. Who knows, maybe you'll like it."

michaelgno1: "I'll admit though killing can be quite a thrill. It must be difficult."

[CP] - Yeah, don't let Doc or TLOT hear you saying that, they'll probably try and take it as a personal mission. And yes, killing is exhilirating

michaelgno1: "I've noticed. You always seem annoyed around them."

[CP] - A tad to optimistic in my opinion

[CP] - Although I will need to speak with Virus soon...

michaelgno1: "Is he alright? Now that you mention it he's not been around."

[CP] - No... I need a... Favor from him...

michaelgno1: notices CP in different clothing  
"Favour? Don't you two hate each other?"

[CP] - Yeah... I'm not looking forwards to asking him...

michaelgno1: "I see you in new clothes, you look nice sir..."

michaelgno1: "Wait your afraid?"

[CP] - Doc made them since we didn't know where my other clothes were

[CP] Scoffs- I am not afraid, I just dislike the idea

michaelgno1: "Of asking for help? Oh I get it, you prefer doing stuff yourself right?"

[CP] - Yeah, but currently I can't leave the server for some reason

-HerobrineVirus joined the game-

michaelgno1: "There he is!"

[CP] Groans- I really don't wanna do this...

michaelgno1: "You can do it sir! Your strong aren't you?"

[CP] - Strength isn't the problem

michaelgno1: "Surely it can't be that bad."

[CP] Lightly bangs head on punching bag causing blood to dribble down his face-

Virus: -checks his mail, his power seems higher than normal-

[CP] - Could I just strangle myself instead?

Virus: -walks around, and walks by their dwelling-

[CP] - I'm gonna go check on Lie- Heads up to the main floor and then outside

[CP] Stops dead when he sees virus and scowls-

Virus: -If it weren't for 4 pairs of tendrils dragging behind him, his height, as well as his patchy sweater, he could've been someone else with longer white hair and a ting of brown-

[CP] Really wants to yell at Virus-

[CP] - What are you fucking doing here?

Virus: -stops and tilts his head, chiming away that isn't quite endermen before talking to him- Isn't this a sancutary for us brines?

[CP] - No, I mean here, by Lie's place

Virus: -chimes again before responding- I am not allowed to simply walk by with out any confrontation or involvement with the she-brine?

[CP] – Exactly.

Virus: exactly with what?

[CP] - Exactly as in your not allowed near Lie! At least not if I have anything to do with it...

Virus: it is her free will bloodied one

[CP] Glances down at himself- Oh, right

Virus: you must be on your period. It does explain on why you are so grumpy. Perhaps Ice cream will suffice? -a small smile-

[CP] - I don't need any such thing

Virus: -chimes glitches- I am amused you did not deny the fact that I referred to you as a female gender or deny the fact you are menstrating right now. Only denying the icecream

[CP] Growls and clenches his fist-

Virus: -starts chiming again and raises his hand slightly as if he was touching something to read along-

[CP] Narrows eyes- What the fuck are you doing?

Back with Aries and lie, the walk was slowly progressing, but it didn't stop, no matter how much it hurt.

Aries would occasionally lay down and whimper from the pain for about five minutes before continuing to walk with lie. Aries was still enjoying this, against all the pain, he was still having fun.  
" Aunt Lie... I'm glad I'm with you "

Virus: Hm? -snapping out a trance- Oh nothing of importance. Just reading

[Lie] - I'm glad, but please, let me know if I need to add another healing flower, We're almost there too

[CP] - Although I suppose there is... One... Good thing about you being here now...

Aries nuzzled into lie softly. His quills rose with his excitement of their destination.

[Lie] - In fact I think I can see the roof of my green house just ahead

Virus: -chimes again- ............ Elabortae please. Am I serving some form fuction to the server asides for the protection of the alien virus that is a threat to this world

Aries squealed happily and wanted to jump around, but simply couldn't

[CP] Shifts uncomfortably- I need a... Favor, from you

[Lie] Lines their path with small flowers-

Virus: Elaborate again.

Aries stopped for a moment and nuzzled into the flowers happily and playfully. He was giggling excitedly.

[CP] Growls a bit- Look, the server for some reason isn't letting me out at the moment. You're one of the few other who might be willing to go to my server to pick up mine and Endrea's paperwork.

[Lie] Watches Aries pause hoping she's not pushing his muscles too hard-

Aries stood back up on his fours and giggled, being full of soft pollen. " heh sorry, your flowers look like pretty, soft, fluffy pillows "

[Lie] - I don't mind you pausing Aries, enjoy yourself

Virus: I do not comprend this 'favor'. What do these paper suffice?

[CP] - Uh, they involve instances between mobs and amongst Endrea's mobs and I need to do them to help keep my mobs happy.

Aries giggled. " I'm done, I wanna see your house of greens

[Lie] - Come on Aries, our destination is just ahead

[Lie] Gently pets Aries head before stepping into the green house which is filled with all sorts of flowers and other plants

Virus: I do not comprend the request. This is not their home server anymore.

[CP] Scowls- It doesn't change the fact that I'm still in charge of that server. And what the fuck is with the way you're talking?

Aries tried to stand on his feet normally. He's whimpering the entire time. " they're all so pretty!! "

[Lie] - You can climb up into the beds if you want, I don't mind. Just be careful of the vanilla

Virus: -chimes and chitters to himself- Correction I realize my previous statement is flawed. My error in communication is I previous analyzed that your mobs were moved from their home to this current server.

Aries looked at lie. "Vanilla?? Like ice cream?"

[CP] - Only Endrea has... Are you thinking of TGoW's group?

[Lie] - Yes, it's where the flavor comes from. I'm growing some for Doc

[Lie] Goes over to the trellis which the vanilla is growing on- It's right over here

Virus: Miscommunication

[CP] - Anyways, would you go get my papers or not... And stop talking like that! It's kinda creepy coming from you. Like you're trying to be a proper English gentleman or something like that

Virus: -sighs and glitches- Affirmative. One condition in return.

[CP] Grumbles- Of course there's a condition...

Aries came over to the vanilla and sniffed it. He curiously licked it.

[Lie] Giggles- It probably doesn't taste to good like that.

Virus: Get off my back about your damn protectiveness of your "mate"

Virus: I am not interested in them

[CP] Growls- Yet you insist on getting your scent all over her!

Virus: I have no sweat glands. i smell mostly like dirt. Now get over it or I will not do your request

[CP] Scowls- Fine- Flicks his hand spawning what looks like a letter- Just give this to my Wither skeleton general, he's the one with an iron sword. He'll take you to my office which is where the papers should be. Endrea's stuff should have been taken there as well. If not then it's in the End.

Aries mewed and began sniffing all the plants all around.   
He seemed very excited

Virus: -gltiches tping infront of him and takes the letter- How will they know I am not there to invaded?

[CP] - The letter will explain to him the situation. Winston is the most reasonable of my generals which is why I'm able to trust him as much as I do. He'll explain it to the others as well.

Virus: cooridinates?

[CP] Creates an opening- Right through here, you'll be right outside my place in the Nether

Virus: .......................

[CP] - ... What?

[Lie] encourages some more flowers to bloom right in front of Aries-

Virus: nothing. -goes to the portal, hesitates and steps through-

[CP] Fights the urge to shut it on Virus-

Virus: Behave.

Aries reached over and sniffed the new blooms, and a terrible tearing sound was heard. The young ender yelped and recoiled on the floor, whimpering loudly.

[CP] - I'm trying, but it's very tempting

[Lie] – ARIES!

[Lie] Quickly spawns in more healing flowers-

Virus: -leaves to deliver the letter-

Aries had tears build and fall down his cheeks. " ....owwy....." He mewed softly. Lie could see his blood starting to show through the binding on his right leg.

[Lie] - Hang on Aries, do you want me to call TGoW?

Aries: " no no no! He'll probably tell Daddy! Please I'm OK, I promise, l-look!"

He tried to stand again

[Lie] - ARIES YOU LAY BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL CALL TGoW RIGHT NOW!

Aries' quills lowered submissively and he lowered himself as much as the floor would let him

[Lie] - Good. Now tell me exactly what's wrong so I can try and figure out how to help

Aries: "I think I tore my acl "

[Lie] - Oh joy, medical stuff which I don't know how to deal with

[Lie] Kneals down next to Aries and gently rubs his head to comfort him-

Aries purred but every now and then, he'd whimper softly.

Aries looked to his leg and the blood soaked bind it was in.. " aunt lie.... Do you have a new Bandage?'

[Lie] - Let me look around a bit and see if there's any in here

Aries nodded and curled up patiently

[Lie] Finds some long strands of fabric used the mark trees before returning to Aries- Found some, not exactly bandages, but it will have to do

[CP] Just leaves the portal open and starts looking for Lie again-

[CP] Enters the greenhouse and spots Lie and Aries- The fuck is the brat doing here?

[Lie] Turn to look at CP- Not now CP, he's inj... What did you do this time?

[CP] - What do you mean?

[Lie] - I'm talking about the blood that your coated in!

[CP] - Oh, this? It's nothing.

[Lie] - Bullshit. That much blood is not nothing!

[CP] - But it is nothing...

Aries looked up at CP and his quills wiggled. " hello uncle CP! I had a question sir... "

[CP] - The fuck did you just call me?

Aries giggled. " uncle! "

[CP] Scowls- I am not your uncle

Aries: " you are to me, so bleh!" He stuck his teal tongue out. " but will you please answer my question sir? "

[CP] - Depends on the question... And I'm not your fucking uncle

Aries: " what do you like?"

[CP] - Blood, murder, my mate... Not much else

[Lie] - You still haven't told me what you did to end up so covered in blood CP...

[CP] - Like I said, nothing

Aries thought quietly for a moment...

[Lie] Starts replacing Aries' bandages-

Lie could see the torn area on his leg. Nothing a few stitches wouldn't fix.

[Lie] - CP? Think you could run to Doc's and get some sowing supplies?

[CP] - Why? I just got rid of them

[Lie] - CP please! Just do it

[CP] - Fine- tp's to Doc's place not bothering to ask, just rummaging around until he finds some thread and a needle and then tp'ing back

Aries smiled. " uncle CP, what's your favorite colors? "

[CP] - Uhhh, I don't know. Why the fuck are you asking? AND I'M NOT YOUR UNCLE!

Aries: " please? "

[Lie] - I'm sorry about any pain this may cause you- Slowly begins to stitch Aries back up

[CP] - What? Favorite colors are not something killers such as myself think about.

Aries whimpered with the pain but then looked at CP.  
" then if you won't tell me something, I'll just make you a neon yellow dress" he teased playfully

[CP] - You do that and I'll send you to the bottom of the ocean

[Lie] - CP... Be nice

Aries: "Then tell me colors! " he giggled

[CP] - Why the fuck do you even care you brat!

Aries: " because I am going to make you a special present! "

[Lie] Finishes sowing and snaps the thread after tying it off. Her stitches messy but they do the job-

[CP] - I don't need anything from you

Aries: " well, that may be true... But that's the purpose of a gift... You don't usually need it... but it's something nice!"

[CP] - Let me rephrase that then, I don't fucking want anything from you!

Aries: " fine! A neon yellow dress it is then!!! "

[CP] - I WILL DROWN YOU!

[Lie] - CP no!

Virus: -appears between cp and Aries-

[Lie] - JESUS FUCKING MARY! Virus! Why? Why must you startle me?!

[CP] Is growling at Aries-

Virus: -slowly looks at Cp- Knock it off

[CP] - The little brat started it

Virus: Are you playing the 'he started it first' game?

[Lie] - As usual

Aries giggled. " hi uncle virus! I missed you!!! "

Virus: Oh greetings Aries.

[Lie] - It is good to see you Virus

Virus: as to you

Aries looked at virus. " uncle virus, do you know uncle CP's favorite colors? "

Virus: Flamboyant pink

[CP] - Virus shut the fuck up you fucker!

Aries giggled. " aw! I was close! I said neon yellow "

Virus: Then answer the child

[Lie] Dabs up some of the blood still trickling from Aries wound-

[CP] - I have! And you're still talking weird!

Virus: Answer in respect you ingrate

[CP] Flames are beginning to flicker around his fists- Fuck off Virus, actually no, give me my papers first, then fuck off!

Virus: -holds up the papers in his tendrils- Temper

[CP] - Yes, I know I have one

Virus: Control it then

[CP] Reaches to snag the papers- Just give me my fucking work

[Lie] - Aries? How are you feeling?

Aries: " it still hurts, but thank you for fixing my leg aunt lie "

Virus: -they disappears into another tendril- Behave

[CP] - I'm trying, but the brats trying my patience

Aries: " no, you're just a weiner he won't answer my questions..."

[CP] - Because I don't fucking know, as I've already stated!

Virus: Then you should stated it in a less hostile tone.

[Lie] Rubs Aries head again to calm him-

Aries: " well now you have the time to appreciate colors and figure out which one you like the best"

[CP] - Yeeeeeah... I don't fucking care asshole

Aries rolled his eyes and his quills lowered.

Virus: Then I don't care about your kingdom -the papers disappear into coding-

[CP] Lunges at Virus- You fucker!

Aries jumps up and tackled CP.

Virus: -tps out of the way and into the air-

Aries: "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!!!"

[Lie] - Aries no! You're injured!

Virus: -uses his tendril to pull aries off of cp-

Aries growled and whined at the same time.

[Lie] Replaces Aries with her vines- Are you serious CP?

Virus: your assistance isn't require Aries, but it is appreciated

[Lie] - He's injured from when he and CP fought last time

Aries whined but he lowered his quills. " he tried to attack you uncle virus.... "

[Lie] - Aries, he's always trying to attack Virus

Aries growled at CP louder

[CP] Is struggling against Lie's vines

Virus: the She-brine is correct

[Lie] - She-brine? Virus what's going on? You've always called me by my name before

Aries quills began to slowly change composition into Diamond again. He was still upset for CP attacking virus

Virus: My mindset has been rearranged.

Virus: Please stand down Aries. Please do not display a hostile posture

"He tried to hurry you though!! " Aries growled. " NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!!! "

[Lie] - Aries that's enough!

Virus: I already have killed him once. I can terminate him temporarily again

[Lie] - That will only incapacitate him for a few moments.

[CP] - Lie, fucking let me up

[Lie] - No, because otherwise your just going to attack again

Virus: I could drain him of some of his coding or rearrange it

Aries: " wait, uncle Herobrine can disable his powers and abilities temporarily... Maybe we should ask him.'

[Lie] - I'd rather he not have any reasons for hating you more Virus. Although... -Glances at her wrist- I have a better idea

Aries: " he'll be human until uncle Herobrine and lie says otherwise

[CP] - Lie, don't you fucking dare

Virus: oh yes. The feline form

[Lie] - Nope, this is what happens when you pick fights- Flicks the collar onto CP

[CP] Angry noises as he's turned back into a cat-

[Lie] - I promise I'll change you back once you've calmed down

[CP] Hisses and glares at Virus and Aries-

[Lie] Gathers CP's clothes- Well at least now I can wash these clothes for you

Virus: Does a paw print of his counts as signature?

[Lie] - Maybe? I'm not sure, why do you ask?

[CP] Growls-

Virus: I still have the papers

[CP] Many furious sounds as he tries to swat at Virus-

Virus: petty violent creature

[Lie] - CP stop that. And I think the work he does with those papers is a bit more complicated then a signature

Aries giggled and his body was not tensed anymore. He picked up CP by his scruff and crawled to a flower corner, and began to groom him.

[CP] Bites Aries-

Virus: Maybe his kingdom should represent him

[Lie] - What do you mean?

Aries skin was too thick, and his attacks wouldn't puncture him.  
Aries just held CP secured and continued to groom him all over

[CP] Angry yowl-

Aries giggled and nuzzled him.

[CP] Swats at Aries eye-

Virus: Be in chaos and violence just as he is

[Lie] - Oh, I... It's really not my call to make Virus

Virus: Reasonable response.

[Lie] - What do you suggest I do?

CP used Angry papping.  
It wasn't very affective.  
Aries giggled and flipped him into his back, grooming his belly.

[CP] Outraged noises-

Virus: I control the papers

[Lie] - What would you do with them?

Virus: withhold it from him

[Lie] - Until what time?

Virus: until he learns self control and respect to others.

[Lie] - I suppose that's reasonable. But he'll still be getting more paperwork during that time however on his seed

Virus: His error not my problem

[Lie] - That's true. He won't be happy though about any of this

Virus: his punishment

[CP] Claws at Aries tongue-

[Lie] - I'll wait to change him back once the two of you have left, just to minimalize the risk of damage to either of you

Aries giggled. " that hickles!" He forked the tip of his tongue and licked cp's nose.

[CP] Bites Aries tongue-

Virus: I understand. If he attack he furthers reduces his chances on receiving the papers

[Lie] - Exactly, and we're trying to teach him to play nice with others. Although we did make some progress with the honesty flowers

[CP] Suddenly shudders and then mewls-

Virus: perplexing

Aries cocked his head.

[Lie] - He actually admitted that he does see Doc as a friend, although he will deny he ever said such a thing

[CP] Starts stress panting and squirms around, trying to get out of Aries' grasp-

Aries continued to groom him, unaware that his saliva had an intoxicating hormone that causes any who ingested to become highly aroused.

Virus: My objective is complete. -starts to leave-

[Lie] - Ah, Virus, wait. Is there anything you could do for Aries?

Virus: -pauses and chimes, then looks at her- Additional information is required

[Lie] - Aries injuries. Is there anything you could do for him? He's refusing to let TGoW heal him completely because he blames himself for the fight between him and CP even though it was an accident and he's already been forgiven

Aries nuzzled CP and purred.

[CP] Is trembling a little-

Virus: -looks at Aries, chiming away, and then walks up to him - Aries.

Aries Keeps hold of CP.  
" yes uncle virus?? "

[CP] Yowls wanting loose-

Virus: Release the temperamental feline brine please.

Aries frowns. " no... Please.... "   
He hovered himself over CP protectively.

[CP] Soft hiss at Aries-

Virus: I will not make physical contact with the temperamental feline brine

Virus: I will not make any contact with him

Virus: you can hand them over to the she brine

Aries frowned and crawled under the tables with CP. " I'm busy.... "  
He continued grooming CP, who's 'affliction' became worse.

[CP] Claws the ground trying to pull away-

Virus: it is concern of your physical condition young enderman

[CP] Desperate noises-

Aries licked his lower belly

[Lie] Kneels down nearby- Aries? Please let CP go now

Virus: Listen to the pretty shebrine

[Lie] Blushes a little at the compliment-

Aries mewed. " but look, he's calmed down so much ... PLEASE, I want to spend time with him "

Virus: His coding is suggesting arousalment

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Come in Aries, just for a little while

Aries looked at CP and cocked his head. He curiously sniffled against CP.

[CP] Swats-

[Lie] Glances at Virus- Should I try and grab CP?

Virus: negative.

Aries huffed and licked at CP gently

[CP] Looks at Lie and yowls-

Virus: he is in distress

Virus: again I will repeat the request. Release the feline brine

[Lie] - Come on Aries sweety, just let CP go

[CP] Shudders again, trying to hold back-

Aries growled and carefully placed CP at his underbelly, keeping him in safe place b like a mother would.

Virus: Shall I request your father's pressence?

[Lie] - Aries, is what happened between us happening again?

Aries whined from under the table

"Huh?" Aries mewed

Virus: -knocks on the table- Please make a visual pressence

[CP] Squirms and makes desperate sounds-

[Lie] - Aries, listen to me, CP's not happy with this, could you please let go

Aries looked at CP who looked very upset.  
He didn't want him to be upset... He gently grabbed him by his scruff and crawled out from under the table.

[CP] Is still stress panting-

[Lie] - Can you give him to me Aries?

Aries whimpered. 'I'm not hurting him....' He muffled.

[CP] Yowls loudly-

Virus: correct you are not, young enderman

[TLOT] Sees Virus and Lie through the wall of the greenhouse while passing by. - Hey Lie... what's..? what the heck is going on here?

[Lie] - Oh, hey TLOT, just CP getting himself into the usual shit

[TLOT] Ummmm He seems really upset... dare I ask whats holding him?

Aries backed away from the new person, still holding CP by his scruff in his mouth.

[Lie] - That's Aries, BSteve's son. CP's upset because of a few things

[TLOT] Probably the fact that you're not supposed to hold an adult cat by their scruff is a really big part of it. It can tear muscle.

Virus: -observes them all in silence-

[TLOT] I presume he can understand us if he's one of the Steve's kids?

[Lie] - Well, he also somehow convinced Virus to get his paperwork and we may be with-holding it from him because he's being bitchy. And yes Aries can understand us and speak back

[TLOT] Then please put him down on the ground at least. He may be howling because you're tearing his skin.

"I'm not hurting him, I promise" Aries muffled softly. " I am grooming him, but lie wants take him away.. "

[TLOT] Well.. technically he is hers. She has every right to take him.

[TLOT] Virus... are you okay? I can fix your clothes if you want.

[CP] Claws at the ground once again-

Aries quills flared lightly. He still didn't want to give CP back, especially to this stranger.. But he didn't want CP to be upset .

[TLOT] grins- Or you know.. burn them and make you new ones..

[TLOT] I don't really like the spiny thing you're doing....

[Lie] - Aries, remember the brine I told you about earlier? The one who can shape shift? This is him

Aries showed some interest and his quills lowered.

Virus: If you wish, but as an alternative my prefrence is have new one made.

[TLOT] I know Doc is usually the expert on this but I can do it too. What would you like?

Virus: a clothing article that still covers my wrists

[CP] Panting and trying to pull away from Aries and towards Lie

[TLOT] Something with long sleeves.. any specific colors?

Aries walked around tlot cautiously.

[TLOT] Raises an eyebrow.

Virus: they have creative freedom with the clothing article

[Lie] - Aries? May I please have my mate?

[TLOT] I like the sound of that.... - Mentally- My Lamb? [Lots of insanely fast dialogue]

Virus: -starts chiming and spaces out-

Aries finally reached towards lie and placed CP in her arms, nice and groomed.

[CP] Jumps up onto her shoulder, burying his face under her hair-

[Lie] - Geez CP, your trembling

[TLOT] He looks a bit damp. CP are you okay?

"I told you. I groomed him" Aries pressed at tlot

[CP] Is trying to resist but does hump Lie a little-

[Lie] - CP!

[TLOT] Hmmm

Aries' quills rose in shock.  
He giggled childishly.

Virus: -still chiming and then stops abruptly-

Aries looked over to his uncle virus.

[CP] Glitches a little-

Aries mewed and looked back at CP. He whimpered in concern and licked his back

[TLOT] Virus....

[CP] Frustrated noises before swatting at Aries-

Virus: Yes?

[TLOT] Are they... out there?

Aries took the furious pawing, and just nuzzled him, purring softly.

[CP] Hisses and moves over to Lie's other shoulder-

Virus: They are not in a radius close enough to discover this server

[Lie] - Aries, now probably isn't the best time to be touching him

[Lie] - Now why don't you let Virus give you a once over

Aries: " why does he smell frustrated... And not just grumpy frustrated.."

[TLOT] That's good at least. Virus... it means a lot to me that you've taken on this task. Is there anything i can do to help besides patching you up when you come home from battle?

[Lie] - I don't know Aries, but I'm sure I'll find out later

Aries: " wait .. Uncle virus wants a bath? "  
Aries curiously looked over to virus.

[Lie] - Uh, not exactly...

Virus: Negative The Lord of Tears. I require no assisstance, for I regenerate rapidly. .... sewing however is not in one of my skill.. Negative enderman. I am being requested to aid in your healing

[Lie] - Please Aries, let him help

Aries frowned. He didn't like his uncle talking like this...  
" uncle virus... Will you promise to get better too then? "

Virus: Elborate please.

[Steve] Races up with a bundle of clothes.

Aries whimpered sadly

[TLOT] Kisses Steve sweetly. - I was going to do it myself but I think a kitters touch is required.

[Lie] - Virus, you haven't used my name once today. You're speaking almost robotically

Virus: -chimes and tilts his head- My apologies

[Steve] Wow.... Virus. That sweater has seen better days. I brought you this. A sweater, a coat, a scarf and some new jeans.

[Lie] - I think Aries just wants to see you personality wise back to how you were, is that right Aries?

Aries whimpered and murmurs. " ......I still love you uncle virus...."

[TLOT] This too is part of eating the Vouries isn't it?

[Steve] Is looking at Virus's tentacles. - The color is blotchy....

[Steve] Whos the spiky guy....?

[TLOT] BSteve's son. 

[Steve] .... Got it.

VIrus: I love you too Aries. Correct The Lord of Tears. -Tenses up as Steve points it out of his tendrils and they slither back into him-

[TLOT] Just let me know Virus.... I don't want to lose you

Aries whimpered and sat down crying slightly at tlots words

[Lie] - Oh Aries, everything will be alright

[Steve] ... Do you need help?

Virus: Why are you expressing sorrow young enderman?

Aries: " I want Uncle virus back.... Happy and well... "

Virus: I am still here. My selection of speech has been altered as a result of protecting everyone. I am not being removed or being too corrupted from fully functioning

[CP] Is slumped over Lie's shoulder panting-

[Lie] - No, there's a bit more to it than that. It's not just your speech, but your actions feel different as well. More, measured, and carefully planned almost. Like the prankster part of you is gone

Virus: Negative. I still have that personality database in my coding. It is lacking in presences due to my absence

[TLOT] So you're supressing your normal personality until the job is done?

[Lie] - Then what about earlier? When CP lunged at you, you normally would have taken up his challenge and fought back, but you didn't

Aries felt absolutely overwhelmed with sadness. He looked at virus. He walked to him and licked his cheek before leaving out of the greenhouse. " I love you uncle virus ..."

[Lie] - Aries! At least take a horse so you don't stress yourself!

Virus: -tps after aries and gives him a nice warm tight bear hug- I love you too Aries

[TLOT] Perhaps he sees it as a waste of energy compared to his more pressing concerns?

Aries yelped loudly with the sudden hug appearance

Aries looked at virus and burst into tears, holding him as tight as his injured arms could allow

[CP] Muffled frustrated noises-

[TLOT] Uh... Lie would you like me to help you with Cp?

Virus: May I assist you in healing your wound. I do not enjoy seeing my nephew injured.

[Lie] - Can you figure out whats wrong?

Aries nodded. " OK.... " he plopped down

[TLOT] Well I can just ask him. I can hear his thoughts remember? May I hold him?

[Lie] - If you can dislodge him from my shoulder then yes

Virus: -he smiles for once and starts using his tendrils to duplicated Aries coding to help speed up his regen and healing- Thank you

Aries nuzzled into virus

Virus: -ruffles the top of his head and chimes-

Aries giggled happily

[TLOT] reachs for CP but then pets him lightly instead- Cp... buddy. Talk to me. You know I can hear you. What's wrong?

[Steve] Geeze, he looks terrible....

[CP] Long mental groan-

[TLOT] I heard that at least. what do you need? Are you hurt?

[CP] -It feels like that damned purple flower-

[TLOT] How the nether did that happen?Did you just get too stimulated from what Aries was doing?

[CP] -No... Started just before that-

Virus: -finishes on healing Aries- How do you feel?

[TLOT] So basically you're in heat?

[CP] -Fuck I don't know, maybe?- Groans again

Aries squealed and jumped up, hugging virus happily. "Thank you uncle virus!"

[TLOT] Sighs - Lie.... he's basically in some kind of heat similar to your lust flower. It's apprently really agonizing.

[Lie] - Oh wonderful, again...

[Steve] Scowls at the mention of the lust flower.

[TLOT] I don't know what to do for him if he needs to mate. Can you at least give him a little love and see if he calms down?

[Lie] Goes to pet him and a loud purr fills the space-

[CP] -Please take the fucking collar off-'

[TLOT] He desperately wants you to change him back. I wonder if it would reset what's wrong with him?

Virus: -hugs him back once mroe- I may act different now but my heart does still beat the same

[Lie] - We can try- Reaches up to remove the collar only for CP to glitch and Lie's fingers to pass right through the collar. She tries a few more times with the same result

[Lie] - Well, this might be problematic...

[TLOT] Suddenly looks a bit frightened- that's not good.

[Steve] Is it broken?

[CP] -Want so badly...-

[TLOT] I don't know. Doc is the one that made it, it should be fine.

[Lie] - What should we do?

Virus: I am going to check on the status of everyone else in the group to analyze their state of emotion.

Aries nodded.

Virus: -gives him another hug and heads back to the group, forgetting to put away his splotchy tendrils-

[TLOT] Mentally to Lie- I've never seen Doc's coding fail and glitch like that. I'm actually a bit afraid for him.

[Lie] Mentally in return -We know CP glitches, could he actually be the cause-

[Steve] Virus... I could make you a backpack if it's more comfortable having your tentacles out. Then you could rest them instead of dragging them.

[TLOT] I hope that's the case Lie.

[CP] Licks Lie a little-

Virus: ! -chimes and puts them away- It is unnecessary for I have no pain receptors in them

[Steve] Flails a little - They might get.... dirty.... I don't know.... Just trying to help.

[Lie] - Well if we can't change him back, what about the reverse?

[TLOT] You want to be a cat?

[Lie] - We may not have a choice if we can't get his collar off

[TLOT] It is kinda fun....

Virus: It is very considerate of you two displaying concern for my comfort. .... What is the problem of the environment over here?

[TLOT] Sorry. I meant being a cat, not him being uncomfortable.

[Steve] We're just concerned Virus. We are your friends after all.

[Lie] - It's alright, I understood what you meant

[CP] Loud yowl-

Virus: -tilts his head and chimes. He then walks over and pics up cp-

[CP] Hisses and tries to grab back onto Lie-

[TLOT] Besides, I can reskin him manually if need be. He won't be stuck forever. It's just a problem right this moment.

Virus: -uses his tendrils to make sure Lie doesn't get snagged by his claw- Mind your claws or you will result in harming the shebrine

[Lie] small smirk- You gonna clip them again Virus?

Virus: If it desired by you and the others

[Steve] This might suprise everyone, but I say don't do it.

[Steve] He's already helpless and upset.

Virus: his coding displays arousalment

[TLOT] He's only trying to cling to Lie anyway. He wants her so much right now it's painful

[Lie] - I'm in agreement Steve

[TLOT] Even after what he did to me with Lie's flower, I still pity him.

[Steve] Grumbles

[Lie] - TLOT which would be easier for you? Reskinning me? Or reskinning CP?

Virus: I will oblige to your unanimous confirmation and will not clip his claws at this present time

Virus: Are you fertile shebrine?

[TLOT] You actually. If the collar is hopelessly glitched, and on the off chance that Doc can't fix it; I might have to build him a new body from his old design.

[Lie] - Uhhhhh, wh-what?

[TLOT] Holds up his hands- Just a worst-case senerio

[Lie] - What does my fertility have to do with anything?

[Steve] Pfft. He's afraid you'll have kittens

[TLOT] -is thinking loud enough for Lie to overhear- white eyed kittens..

Virus: It is very plausible with the coding I have read in him. If she is willing to risk the percentage of becoming a mother, that is her decision.

[Lie] Blushing now-

Virus: I will voice my opinion that the felinebrine is still too tempermental and already have numerous issues that require his attention, resulting extending his stress as well as his hostility towards others but her

[TLOT] chuckles- He's a dick. We know that.

[Steve] Pfft!

[Lie] - Virus, from what you said it sounded like you knew an exact percentage for pregnancy?

Virus: ............ There is a 27% chance, involving the addtional altercation of being transfigured into a feline, making the pregnacy more compatible in the similiar format.

[Lie] - ... TLOOOOOOOOT?

[TLOT] Is screaming internally- Uh... I can change you and then let Doc spay you? You've seen how easily they can add or remove an organ.

[Lie] - Would it still be there when I return to normal?

[Steve] O_O

Virus: .... -looks away slightly and at cp in his hands-

[CP] Is squirming a lot-

[TLOT] Lie.... if it's not, I'm pretty sure Doc can make you one. They can do heart surgery on themselves, that shouldn't be too hard right?

Virus: I concluded another solution.

[Lie] - Okay...

[Steve] Cat condom?

[TLOT] STEVE.

[CP] Hisses-

Virus: a simulation

[Lie] - Simulation?

Virus: Affirmative. We have the feline brine ingest a blindness potion, have her hold him and stimulate him through other methods

[Lie] - ... Other methods?

[TLOT] Do we really want to put more drugs in his system when we don't actually know what put him in this state?

Virus: I refuse to reveal the methods for him to hear and the effects to be nullified with his acknowlegdement

[Lie] - Yeah... Being turned into a cat is sounding like a better idea...

[Steve] puts his hand up- I just want to say that I'm uncomfortable with this. - puts his hand back down

Virus: It is merely an alternative solution without resulting in a risked pregnacy. Also in addtional information, a feline penis has spikes the shred the inside of a female feline to increase the chances of fertilizing the female

[TLOT] Eh. Being a cat is no big deal. It's nice being fluffy and flexible

[Steve] OOOOOWW

[Lie] Shrinks a little-

[TLOT] at Steve- Good thing I had you fuck me that one time huh?

Virus: -just has the straight face the entire time he explains things-

[Lie] - TLOT? Is there anything to be done about that?

[TLOT] Serious face- Yes Lie. I can alter a cat dick.

[Steve] Is turning red trying to stay cool-

Virus: you hear that feline brine, you are receiving another altercation

[CP] Growls-

Virus: -chimes and smiles slightly-

[TLOT] Mentally at Cp - Don't listen to Virus. I'll make it smooth but bigger.

[CP] Tail flicks in irritation, not really caring just wanting to fuck-

[TLOT] Please give him to me. That bit I can do here and now easily.

Virus: -the smile fades and sets him on the ground instead-

[CP] Bolts for Lie-

[TLOT] Makes a diving catch for the cat

[CP] Yowls as he's caught-

[CP] -Oh come on! How much fucking longer!-

Virus: -was about use his tendrils to trip Tlot but was clearly too late-

[TLOT] Tries to arrange CP where he's comfortable while getting himself into a seated pose.

[TLOT] It's okay Cp. This won't hurt. -rubs his belly-

Virus: -chimes-

[CP] Immediately jerks-

[TLOT] Easy now, I only need to touch it for a moment. The sooner I'm done the sooner you can have Lie.

[CP] Mewls-

[TLOT] I'm sorry. But I think even you would feel bad if you tore up your mates internal organs.

Virus: -slips out a couple of tendrils and starts checking them. Shimmer of various colours of binary text runs through them-

[Steve] Wow... that looks really neat. What are you doing?

Virus: -chimes some more- Running various codings through them.

[Steve] Is everythign in order? It looks complicated

[CP] Has a tiny boner-

[TLOT] gets the tiny organ between his fingers and pinches it lightly

[CP] Angry noises-

[TLOT] With a single motion he twists it smooth like a pinch of clay and leaves it a bit fatter and longer then it was as well. - There, no more barbs.

Virus: I have numerous codings to alter their personal format. Example, transforming them to have the base coding of lava

[Lie] - Well since you've already done that might as well do me now, but someone will want to hold onto CP until Doc can, well, fix some things

[Steve] Oh, Like when TLOT does his shifting one thing to another by changing the block numbers?

Virus: Affirmative. -quickly runs his hands over a couple of the tendril- I will supply assistance to hold the feline brine

[Steve] can you do air and make them invisible? Doc says air counts as a block, that's why some things don't fall.

Virus: correct, as well as barrier blocks and command blocks.

[Steve] Command... block tentacles...? That sounds both really powerful and super dangerous!

[TLOT] If you want too Virus. -Holds CP out- I need my hands free for this

Virus: -takes a hold of Cp with his a tendril that stopped having a shimmer of a beige colour with an ocassional white binary text- Once again that is correct.

[CP] Squirms and tries to slip out of the tentacle-

Virus: -catches him in the air with an ice tendril-

[TLOT] Okay Lie... I'm ready when you are.

[CP] Yowls-

[Lie] - Go ahead

[Steve] Jumps in alarm-

[TLOT] I... don't want to risk destroying your clothes. You should take them off.

Virus: My apologize. You should have not resisted, resulting in a involuntary reflex to grasp you -shifts him to a netherrack tendril that is nice and warm-

[Lie] Stiffens a little- Is it really necessary?

[TLOT] I don't want the additional complication of that part of your player skin in limbo when Doc operates on you. You might lose them coming back.

[TLOT] I can make it really quick, you won't be naked long.

[Lie] - Okay- Nervously begins removing her clothes, still not comfortable being naked

[Steve] Is tryign to watch because he's curious, but not stare

[Lie] Has clothes removed- Alright, go ahead...

Virus: -shifts him back to the first tendril again-

[TLOT] Rolls his neck with a quick pop - Okay....- He puts a hand on her head and pushes down. Her body giving, shrinking and folding under his pressure.

[TLOT] When Lie reaches a half-block height her form is completely hidden under her long flowing hair. TLOT arranges the hair into the form of a fluffy pale gray cat that opens two eyes like white stars.

[CP] Starts going into a frenzy-

[Lie] Quickly finds her balance and gives TLOT a small mew-

[TLOT} Not yet! Unless you want kittens!

[CP] Very frustrated sounds-

Virus: Behave -tightens his grip-

[TLOT] Last I saw Doc was with Endrea, we should go to them.

[Lie] Mews again-

[Steve] Deerheart was coloring with the little dragon earlier. I bet they're all together

Virus: should we comence to move forward to their location?

[TLOT] If you'd be so kind Virus. I'd have to do everyone individually

[Lie] Curls up nicely on TLOT's feet-

[TLOT] Mind if I pick you up?

[Steve] She's so pretty!

[Lie] Nods her approval-

[TLOT] Lifts her up gently, and holds her

[Lie] Little purr-

Virus: -lightly touches all of them with his other tendrils and tps there, but a little off target, landing them all in the lowest part of Doc's home. Using his tendril as a leash on the collar as well being coiled around cp carefully-

[Steve] Melts at little purr-


	49. Virus VS Everyone

[Doc] is making paper. Endrea is playing with what looks like sticks made from dye blobs. Rubbing them on the paper [and the table]

[Lie] Perks and sniffs the air, smelling Idolus-

[TLOT] Nicely done. thank you Virus.

[Steve] Staggers for a moment.

[CP] Yowls loudly again-

Virus: I have made an error and miscalculated slightly.

[Steve] Good enough for me. - Flops on his bed- I need a moment. I think my stomach was too empty for a tp.

[Lie] - ...O...? D..C...

[TLOT] Strikes a dramatic pose - Just go on without you huh?

[TLOT] Doc? Yes. I think I hear someone in the lab.

[Lie] Baps TLOT's hand to get his attention-

[TLOT] Yes?

[Lie] - ...O...? D..C...

[TLOT] I should be able to understand you perfectly... are your actual thoughts disordered?

[Lie] Tries again- Doc?

[TLOT] Much better. Lets' go see. Virus? You coming? - Heads up the stairs.

Virus: Affirmative. -follows-

[Endrea] Is giggling as she colors-

[Doc] Here's a big sheet Endrea. You should draw something nice for Cp.

[Deer] Is almost encouraging Endrea to purposefully miss the paper and draw on the table-

[Doc] Maybe with happy flowers...

[Endrea] - Okay Dodo!

[Doc] Oh! Hello TLOT. Did I wake you?

[Doc] And Virus! How are you doing my friend? 

[Lie] Is looking at everything from her new perspective-

[Endrea] - VIVI!

[Deer] - Hello everyone

Virus: Greetings young dragon

[Doc] And you brought... cats

[CP] Frustrated growl-

[Doc] I recognize Cp but who's the other?

[TLOT] That would be Lie.

Virus: -nods-

[Doc] WHAT THE NETHER?

[Doc] Why did you do that?!

[Endrea] Half runs half wobbles over to Virus- Vivi, we play?

[TLOT] It was necessary... I need you to fix her.

[Doc] Is she broken?! Since when can you not reskin someone?

Virus: Request denied. I am held responsible for 'hehe'.

[Endrea] - Awwwww, then you come color?

[TLOT] Turns pink- Not that kind of fix! Like spaying!

[Lie] -I'd rather not go all Greek mythology like and have kittens for kids...-

[TLOT] Not to mention being pregnant with sextuplets might really suck.

Virus: Request denied. Previous responsiblity have been announced

[Doc] Fine.... Please set her on the table.

[Endrea] Gets very sad- okay- shuffles back over to the table and sits down next to Deer who gives her a little hug

[Deer] - Do I need to clear a space?

[Doc] Yes please, one clear block should suffice.

Virus: -the tendril holding cp shimmers again with the same colours once more for a split second-

[Deer] Quickly clears off a corner for Doc-

[Doc] Pecks her as she passes-

[CP] Is flexing his claws-

[TLOT] sets the fluffy white cat on the table.

[Doc] Now this won't hurt a bit, I'll just roll you on your back so I can reach. - is supporting one side with her arm.

[Doc] Now we just need a little statick, - makes a bit of crackling light and energy dance around hir free hand and touches it to the cats belly.

[CP] Loud yowl as Doc operates-

[TLOT] Easy! You know Xe's an expert Cp!

Virus: -shoves the tip of his tendril into Cp's mouth-

[CP] Starts going into another frenzy-

Virus: reminder: no pain receptors. Your claws and teeth are nulled for any form of freedom until requested

[Doc] The light makes the tiniest of holes and Doc wiggles two fingers inside and pinches out the unneeded pixels. After a moment xe closes the gap with a stitching motion. And then settles back to slow hir breathing. - all better

[Lie] Rolls back over and gives Doc's hand a tiny lick in thanks-

[TLOT] better watch it Virus, he might puke on you if you keep putting that in his mouth

[Doc] Pets her softly. - I love my job.

Virus: I will ensure I will not let such an action take place with my extrimedies -removes it from his mouth and back on the collar once more like a leash-

[TLOT] Actually I think you can release the kraken now

[Lie] Stands and stretches before jumping off the table and looking for a more secluded spot-

[Endrea] Furiously coloring-

[Lie] Slips behind one of the paintings into the nether rack room-

Virus: -squats down and holds him for a moment before grinning darkly with almost needle-like teeth being exposed, letting go, as well a jumbled up command flashes that can be solve into /inventoryclear CreepyPastaBrine, resulting the collar vanishing as he has a duplicate on his tendril-

Virus: -drops the collar and the abandons the server-

[CP] Falls to the ground with a thud now human- OH FUCKING NETHER VIRUS!

[TLOT] Okay. Even I think that was rude.

[Endrea] - HEHE!

[Doc] My coding!

[CP] - Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

[Doc] Scoops the collar up angrily-

[TLOT] Cp... you explain it.

[CP] Grumbling many things to himself-

[CP] - Need to mate, don't know why

[TLOT] That's why I made Lie a cat. We couldn't get the collar off him.

[Endrea] Drags a piece of paper over to CP- Look Hehe! I drew!

[Doc] So now.... and I just.... Endrea I think I need a couple of your crayons, and a hug.

[Doc] Thumps head on the table-

[Endrea] - Okay!- Grabs a few crayons and toddles over to give Doc a hug

[Doc] Thank you. -Scribbles for a moment.

[TLOT] I fixed Cps equipment as a cat so he wouldn't tear up Lie's innards, and you just made it impossible for her to get pregnant. So I say cat sex seems the best way to handle it. Thoughts?

[CP] - Please just fucking decide on something quickly...

[Lie] Is patiently waiting down in the room, confused why she hasn't been pounced on yet-

[TLOT] I say cat

[Doc] Cat for me too. Any objections?

[CP] - Just fucking do something!

[Doc] Wraps the collar around hir wrist and flicks it on CP-

[CP] Is returned to cat-

[CP] Bolts after Lie and once through the painting he can be heard tumbling down the stairs-

[TLOT] Go get her tiger

[Endrea] - Yellow Hehe! You come color?

[TLOT] Color? What do you have there kiddo?

[Deer] - Doc made something called crayons...

[Doc] Is still flopped on the table leaning on hir elbows. - They're sticks made of dye

[Endrea] Waves one around- They make pretty pictures!

[TLOT] Picks up the black crayon. It hasn't been used at all- Let me see....

-Muffled cat noises from other room-

[Endrea] Pushes paper towards him- Dodo says to color on these

[Doc] At least someone's happy now...

[TLOT] I will, watch me. -Takes a largish sheet of paper and sketches out an enderdragon.

[Endrea] Watches in fascination-

[TLOT] Now we just need some more colors...

[Deer] Quietly slips over to Doc to rub their shoulders-

[TLOT] Adds a rainbow flowing outward from behind the dragon and a few pixelly stars on a blue sky background

[Doc] Thank you, I can't believe Virus did that....

[Deer] - Is there something between the two of them?

[Doc] There could have been. I think he just undid a lot of our good work.

[Deer] - I'm sorry, but at least we fixed it

[TLOT] Sadly - Yeah. And after I tried so hard to get him to stop giving Lie a hard time for wanting him around as a friend. I think they'll be bloodshed between them when they meet next.

[Doc] at Deerheart- I hope so love. 

[Deer] - Is there anyway we could prevent it?

[Endrea] Starts coloring on her own piece of paper, trying to hide what she's drawing-

[Doc] I almost think we shouldn't. We keep trying to reconcile them. Maybe we should just let them fight it out. It's not like either of them can permanently die here.

[TLOT] Makes a show of trying to peek

[Deer] - If you think that's for the best

[Endrea] - Nooooo! It not done yet!

[Doc] I don't. But I don't know what else to do...

[Endrea] Suddenly flings paper up into the air- It done!

[Doc] Everything is patchwork, I'm just trying to keep it all from coming apart at the seams...

[TLOT] Let me see!

[TLOT] And Virus is behaving very strangely too.

[Endrea] Shows TLOT a bunch of scribbles which are in vaguely familiar color combinations-

[TLOT] Oh I get it! It's a blaze right?

[Endrea] Frowns- NO!

[TLOT] A butterfly holding a cake?

[Endrea] Frowns - NO!

[Doc] I think you should explain the deeper meanings to your work Endrea, it's part of being an artist.

[Endrea] - It's everyone here!

[TLOT] Squints at the pixels - Awwwwww I get it now.

[TLOT] You even blended the white and the lime to get Deerheart's hair and Doc's eyes...

[Endrea] Nods enthusiastically and starts pointing people out- And there's Vivi! And the Stee's, and GG!

[Doc] That's really good sweetie, you should pin it on the wall. Everyone ends up over here all the time anyway. Then they'll all get to see it eventually.

[TLOT] Slaps an item frame on the wall - just put it here

[Endrea] It's just out of her reach-

[TLOT] Picks her up and holds her so she can reach

-A few yowls emanate from where the cats are, and it's rather loud-

[TLOT] I hope Cp is enjoying the improvements I made...

[Doc] ...you made it bigger didn't you?

[TLOT] Yeeeeeaaah

-Very loud yowl-

[Doc] I guess it has it's own kind of irony... Lie as a cat looks like a purebreed right out of a cat show and Cp looks like the neighborhood tom.

[TLOT] What's a cat show?

[Doc].... it's like a beauty contest for cats.

[TLOT] ....

[TLOT] Humans are weird. No offense Deerheart.

[Deer] - None taken, sometimes even I don't understand my own kind

[Doc] Now that I'm a brine too. I'm going to come out and say the same damn thing!

[TLOT] At least I have the excuse of living rough and alone for several hundred years...

[Endrea] - Yellow Hehe? Can I have a snack?

[TLOT] Yeah. What would you like?

[Endrea] - Apple!

[TLOT] Rustles around and pulls out an apple. - Now how would you like it? I can make it yellow and sweet, or green and tart, or in between, which is the normal red? - The colors are shifting on the fruit as he talks-

-The cat noises have died down-

[Endrea] Is entranced by all of the colors- Can I have all three?

[TLOT] Presses the apple between his hands, hiding it under his fingers as if doing a magic trick. He rolls it in his palms and opens them again, letting the three different apples roll onto the table. - Of course you can!

[Endrea] Claps excitedly-

[Doc] You're better with kids then you realize TLOT.

[TLOT] Zip it.

[Endrea] Chomps down on the red one with a smile-

[Lie] -TLOT? I don't think I can move...

[TLOT] mentally - Are you wedged in someplace?

[Lie] -No, just very full and a bit sore... Again...-

[TLOT] Shall I come get you?

[Steve] Comes up the little steps into the lab. - I feel better. Did I miss much?

[Lie] -Both of us I think, CP's kinda on top of me and asleep-

[Endrea] - Stee!

[TLOT] I think Lie may be in your usual position my lamb.

[Steve] Hey there. Is it snack time Endrea?

[Steve] What Sated and sleepy?

[TLOT] No.... uh.. she's full..

[Steve] OH.

[Endrea] Nods as she takes another bite before pointing at the wall- Look! I drew everyone!

[Steve] Awww! That's great! You even drew Enderbro, I love it!

[Endrea] Smiles with a mouth full of apple-

[TLOT] But yes, would you help me fetch them?

[Steve] Of course

[TLOT] Heads for the painting and passes through it like air.

[Endrea] Gasps- Yellow Hehe can go through walls!?

[Doc] I've seen him become a bedrock fog before. So maybe. But there's a hole there, the painting is just a door.

[Endrea] - really?

[Doc] Yeah. I'm a bit paranoid. This place is full of hiding spots

-CP and Lie are curled up behind the golden throne in the room with CP wrapped protectively around Lie-

[TLOT] You take Lie, hopefully he'll be to sleepy to fight me. -Lifts him gently 

[CP] Is flopped from exhaustion-

[Steve] works his hands under Lie. - You poor thing. You're dribbling. I'll get you fixed right up.

[Lie] -Thanks Steve-

[TLOT] As they rememerge TLOT pulls up a stair block and sits with CP in his lap.

[Steve] Keeps going, taking the little white cat down into the bowels of the lab and into his own bedroom.

[CP] Twitches the farther Lie is from him-

[Steve] He lowers himself to the floor and sits beside the wet sponge block in the corner of his water tub.

[Steve] I've had to deal with this plenty of times. I know how it feels. I'm just going to set you right here with your butt on the block, give a little push and the sponge will suck it out of you.

[Lie] Gives it an unsure glance-

[Steve] Smiles warmly- Hey. Don't you trust me? You know TLOT comes buckets. He brags about it often enough

[Lie] Nods at Steve -Yes I trust you-

[Steve] -can't hear her. So he just waits patiently-

[CP] Twitches a bit more violently-

[TLOT] Shhhhh, she's only one room away. Calm yourself...

[Lie] Sits there in a bit of confusion-

[Steve] Go on, like you're peeing.

[Lie] Gives a little push and then stiffens as everything get sucks out, she nearly leaps off the block-

[Steve] scrabbles at her so she doesn't end up in the water or the lava

[Lie] Purrs at Steve-

[Steve] Smoothes her fur. - I know it feels weird. But it's a relief too. No more bloat? 

[Lie] Shakes her head-

[Steve] Alright. Let's go back up then. Do you want me to carry you? Or walk?

[Lie] One mew for carry, she's still tired from the sex-

[Lie] Jumps up into Steve's lap-

[Steve] Got it. Stands up gently to not jostle her and carries the cat back up to the lab. He sets her on the clean part of the table in front of Doc.

[Doc] Lie... your neck is a mess. Let me get you something for that.

[Lie] Just sorta presses herself against the table-

[Doc] Gets a high level healing potion and thickens it into a paste with some bonemeal powder. Xe applies the cooling balm to the wounds.

[Lie] Purrs a bit at the sensation-

[CP] Jerks awake and gives a concerned mew-

[Doc] It's okay Cp. I just put a little healing balm on her lacerations from your teeth.

[CP] Stands up and jumps up on the table and goes over to Lie before curling up next to her.-

[Endrea] - Pretty kitties!

[TLOT] I think Cp is more of a handsome devil...

[Endrea] - Hehe?

[TLOT] yes. the red one is your hehe.

[Endrea] Happy gasp- Hehe!

[CP] Opens and eye to look at Endrea before closing it and trying to go back to sleep-

[Deer] - Well, I don't think this is what CP had in mind for his plans tonight

[Endrea] - Why is Hehe kitty?

[Doc] Well at least he got laid. That usually makes him happy.

[TLOT] Hehe was being naughty and Lie punished him

[Endrea] - But he can change back now, right?

[TLOT] Althogh at the moment the white kitty IS Lie

[Endrea] - Lili!

[TLOT] Not on his own no.

[Endrea] - But Hehe... -Small tears forming in her eyes

[TLOT] Don't cry.... Lie is the only one who can change him back.

[Steve] She's just really tired.

[Endrea] - But I want Hehe!

[TLOT] He hasn't gone anywhere. I can hear him and he can still understand any of us like that.

[Endrea] - I WANT HEHE!

[Steve] makes a show of poking CP- Your presence is requested.

[CP] Grumbles and presses closer to Lie-

[Endrea] Starts holding her breath-

[TLOT] If you can sleep through that...

[Doc] Somehow I doubt that will work on CP.

[Steve] Uhh, CP?

[Endrea] Still holding her breath-

[TLOT] Turns Cps head so he can see what Endrea's doing.

[CP] Grumbles again and stands, going over to the ender and bapping her on the nose which makes her sneeze-

[Endrea] whimpers- I want my Hehe...

[Doc] He's right there honey. It's okay.

[Endrea] - NO! I WANT HEHE!

[TLOT] I think we'll have to wake Lie up.

[Steve] I know a way! -Rushes off-

[Lie] Lifts her head a little-

[Steve] comes back with a wooden bowl and a bottle of pale brown liquid. - Have some of this! - Pours out a few gurgles from the bottle and pushes it towards Lie.

[Lie] Sniffs it before taking a couple of licks-

[Lie] Recoils at the taste, her human memories telling her that it's bad. She hisses at it, her fur poofed up-

[TLOT] What did you give her?!

[Steve] -Looks hurt- It's just milky coffee

[Doc] Well it was a good thought at least.

[TLOT] She's certainly awake now.

[Lie] Growls at the bowl-

[Steve] Pulls it toward himself- If you're going to get mean about it. I'll drink it myself...

[CP] Approaches Lie and licks her head-

[Doc] Thats sweet CP.

[TLOT] You're an adorable couple.

[CP] Glares at the two of them-

[Endrea] - Hehe!

[Lie] Is a little stiff walking towards TLOT-

[TLOT] You know, it won't taste good to you, but it will finish healing you...

[Lie] Shakes her head-

[Lie] -I didn't mean to be rude, it's jut that as a human I was allergic-

[Lie] -What are you talking about TLOT?-

[TLOT] Thats interesting. Steve, she's allergic. 

[Steve] OH, sorry.

[TLOT] I was going to offer you a little of my blood. I know it tastes like coffee, but it isn't

[Lie] -I suppose I could take a little of your blood...-

[TLOT] Then that I can do - He nips a hole in his own thumb with one triangular tooth and holds out the bloody digit to the catbrine.

[Lie] Goes and licks the bloody digit, grimacing at the taste-

[TLOT] You had some serious poof going on there, if I was a bowl of coffee I would have been petrified. -winks at Lie-

[Lie] Finishes and steps back and shakes her head because of the taste-

[TLOT] Leans over the table- hey Cp? - paps the cats nose with his thumb leaving a glob of blood on him.

[CP] Snarls-

[Steve] Drinks the bowl while no one is looking.

[TLOT] what? I thought you loved fresh blood?

[Lie] Goes over and baps TLOT -So, can you change me back?-

[TLOT] Looks at Lie. - That was the softest little paw pat ever. Actually no. I'm not going to. I have a better idea.

[Lie] Cocks head in interest-

[TLOT] Puts his hands out like he wants to hug her - Come here.

[Lie] Steps forward with curiosity-

[TLOT] Once something has been another shape, it's then easier for it to be that way again. Like getting into a yoga pose that hurts terribly the first few times. You're going to do it yourself.

[Steve] So she can flip back and forth on her own...

[Doc] Nice. Do you need my help?

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] No, I can do this. - Puts his hands on either side of Lie and makes some tiny adjustments. - mutters zerozerozeroonezeroopenbracketpixelshitftmovethedecimalpointoneonezero

[TLOT] You have a virtual collar now. Just focus on being one or the other and it will happen.

[Lie] Closes her eyes and concentrates after a few moments she does shift back, however she dorsn't change completely back since she forgets about the tail-

[Lie] Yelps and covers herself- Shit, clothes!

[Deer] - Whats wrong Lie? You have a very pretty body

[Steve] I've got your stuff Lie, hang on- rustles around in his inventory

[Doc] Gets a far-away and almost dangerous look in hir eyes - So you're saying that if I can get into any form just once you can make that an option for me to flip back and forth? 

[TLOT] Yes.... it's a very specific type of miscoding, like a 3D model spazzing out when you try to move it. I wouldn't know it existed if it... hadn't happened to Steve. His raptor coding is supressed, but I can't remove it now. 

[Steve] Please don't beat yourself up over that. If I did a lot of fighting it might actually be useful. I just can't deal with the way it feels on me. I have such vivid bad memories of hurting you. I... Just... Here are your clothes Lie. -Sets them on the table-

[Lie] Quickly grabs her clothes and pulls them on only to realize the tail is still there as she tries to pull her pants up- Oh you have got to be kidding me...

[Doc] Aww, you look like Candycove.

[Lie] - Not funny Doc

[CP] Goes over and baps Lie-

[Doc] What? Candycove is cute.

[TLOT] I think your mate needs the same. He's had a hard day

[Lie] - Yes, but I don't need a tail right now. And yeah, I have his clothes

[Lie] Pulls his clothes out which are covered in blood- Although he insists that he did nothing to get them this covered in blood...

[Doc] Chuckles darkly-

[Lie] Frowns- Doc... What's with that laugh?

[Doc] I think I'll let him tell you...

[TLOT] ....

[Lie] Frowns and tosses the clothes at CP before removing the collar- Alright, what does Doc mean CP?

[CP] Is quick to pull on his own clothes- Like I said, it's nothing

[Doc] Laughs harder - Not going to admit to liking my little present?

[CP] - I was just showing it to Michael- crosses his arms

[Doc] Suuure. What did he think then?

[Endrea] Toddles around the table and launches herself at CP- HEHE! Come color!

[CP] Shrugs- He seems to find it interesting

[Lie] - Will somebody please tell me whats going on?

[Doc] I gave CP something to take out his agressions on

[CP] Turns Endrea around- Not right now Kiddo, but maybe in a little bit

[Lie] - What? A cow carcass? Because that;s the only thing I can think of which would spray this much blood onto him

[Doc] Oh no... it's Steve blood. From a kindly donor.

[Steve] Blushes-

[Lie] Is very confused and her tail shows it-

[CP] - Uh Lie? You still have the tail

[Lie] - Damnit!

[Doc] I'm playing with you Lie. I made CP a punching bag that bleeds

[Lie] - Why is that even a thing!

[Doc] I used the lava drip code, also the one that keeps stuff hot and fresh in trunks, and part of the sponge block code too. It was a challenge to create and I though he'd enjoy it. The boys gave him furniture for his room, I wanted to make a gift as well.

[Doc] For my friend

[CP] Scowls- Shut up Doc

[Doc] Genuine smile-

[Lie] - I still can't even figure out how to remove blood from clothes, let alone the floor!

[Doc] I can help. I'm good at getting blood out of clothes. Otherwise I wouldn't wear a cream-colored coat...

[Lie] Points at CP's clothes- Then please do!

[Doc] Gets up and stands in front of Cp. - Nice splatter pattern. Left hook?

[CP] - A few

[Doc] and at least two uppercuts...

[Lie] Starts concentrating some more and manages to lose her tail-

[Doc] Anyway... I like fixing my coat by hand but theres always a quicker way- Xe wheel clicks on Cp and copies his clothes. Doc pulls the brand new and clean clothes from hir hot bar and gives them to CP. - Now just pitch out the other ones.

[CP] Goes back to the Nether rack room to change-

[Doc] Come and bug me anytime if you need stuff copied. And I can always make you new stuff too if you have ideas. I'll admit I'm a bit of a fashion disaster myself.

[Lie] - Your not that bad Doc

[Deer] - Lie is correct my dear

[Doc] Aww. -rubs hir neck awkwardy - I don't even remember where I got the idea. Probably some old game everyone has long since forgotten about.

[CP] Returns in fresh clothes and tosses his other clothes balled up in his hands-

[Doc] Let me have those too

[CP] Tosses the bundle at Doc, almost hoping it splats on the doctor-

[Doc] Catches them in one fist with a satisfying squish and they vanish into hir inventory. - I'll just make some extra for you.... And give them to Lie just in case. Just two sets since they don't stack. Here you go -

[Lie] - Thanks. By the way, why did it take you guys so long to release CP?

[Doc] before TLOT can stop hir - Virus played a mean trick on him

[TLOT]Well fuck... I'm sure he would have told you himself anywy.

[Steve] Yeah, that was rude...

[CP] Growls, It takes Virus a few days to respawn right?

[Doc] Three days. But he left the server right after doing it

[CP] - Well I know what I'm doing as soon as he gets back!

[CP] Glances at TLOT, expecting the usual tirade about not killing Virus-

[TLOT] I'm not saying anything CP. I wanted you to try and get along with him, but... if he's also going to be hateful with you I won't caution you to just put up with it. That's not fair. The issue is whether he's allowed near Lie. So I think that should be up to her.

[CP] Grumbles, remembering the agreement he made with Virus-

[Doc] Yeah, I don't want you guys to fight. But I wouldn't blame you for telling him to fuck off if he gets near you personally.

[CP] Fucking Nether he still has my paperwork!

[Doc] Why does he have your paperwork? Did he take your stuff as a grief?

[CP] Sighs- No... I asked a... favor... of him since he can jump servers and I can't seem to leave the server at the moment...

[TLOT] Mouth falls open- You.. asked him to go to your server? And then... - sighs- I'll try and get it back next time I see him.

[CP] - It most certainly wasn't my first choice

[Doc] Looks rather irritated - what a dick move. Same here.

[CP] Sighs and sits on the floor near Endrea who leans on him

[Endrea] - Hehe.

[TLOT] Speaking of bad attitudes, I talked to GK...

[Doc] What did he say?

[CP] Perks up a little as Endrea tries to draw on him-

[TLOT] The good news is that he's no longer trying to drink himself to death, the bad news is that he's furious with me for reskinning her since he sees being even close to human as a punishment.

[TLOT] He made a serious attempt to cook my ass with fireballs

[TLOT] I think he's going to need to hear from Endrea herself that she's happy before he'll be satisfied.

[CP] - I'll talk to him later as well

[TLOT] He piled up some Netherrack in the midd;e of the librairy and there he sulks most of the day. He's been roasting the mobs at night, but doing it way off in the moutains so no one here freaks out.

[CP] - Yeah, I'll take Endrea tomorrow

[Doc] Is staring off into space and doodling a long sqiggly line with a crayon. [It looks like a pipe from the pipe dream screensaver]

[TLOT] Sounds good to me. A good babysitter is hard to find

[Endrea] Has managed to scribble on CP's head-

[Doc] Looks up for a moment- It's okay, it washes off.

[CP] - It's not the first time. Learned real quick not to let Sally use permanent markers-

[Doc] hahaha, kids! Endrea, I think CP needs an evil mustache.

[Endrea] - But Hehe not bad!

[Doc] That's basically true but don't say it too loud. You'll ruin his reputation.

[TLOT and Steve] pffft!

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Winks- there you go! Keep it up!

[Lie] Sits on the edge of the table with a small laugh before looking at Doc- By the way Doc, um since the "fixing" you did... Does it transfer to the human form?

[Doc] Did you want it too? Because you're the one that changed yourself back

[Lie] - I don't really care, but it is a little odd to think that I'm possibly missing something

[Doc] It's only two pixels, if that.

[Lie] - I understand

[Doc] We're you planning on having kids sometime soon?

[Lie] - NO! Nononononononononono!

[CP] Scoffs at Lie's reaction-

[Doc] Then it's probably not there in your human form either.

[Doc] I'm not going anywhere Lie. I can 'unfix' you if needed, and if you change your mind. Personally I'm glad my sexual organs are infertile. I'm already wearing an unnatural form, I think the results could be very disturbing or dissapointing if I wasn't.

[Lie] - I'll remember that- Starts playing with one of her flowers

[Endrea] Yawns and crawls over to CP's lap and curls up-

[Doc] Flowers! That's what I was going to show you!

[Lie] - Hm?

[Doc] Our vine made berries.

[Lie] - Oh, it did? What are they like?

[Doc] Pulls out a cluster of tiny vibrant white berries. [They taste like blackberry but with a static crackle like pop rocks.] Try them, they bite back just a little bit. I love them.

[Lie] Pops a few into her mouth- Oh wow, your right. Kinda reminds me of a candy out in the real world

[Doc] Watch this- Takes a berry in hir fingertips and squeezes it hard- it makes a loud PAP like a tiny firecracker-

-HerobrineVirus has joined-

[Doc] Ah he's back

[CP] Growls but doesn't want to disturb Endrea-

[TLOT] I'll ask him about the papers Nicely

[CP] - Punch him please

Virus: -since he has logged in on where he last was, he quickly tps away to the beach close to his home-

[TLOT] typing- Hey Virus? I think you took something of CPs with you by accident. Can I have it please?

Virus: -texts him back in the chatbox, but it is in an alien language-

[TLOT] What the hell?

[Endrea] Snuggles down farther into CP's lap while giving off soft snores-

[Doc] Looks and types back- Virus...? We can't understand you

Virus: -types again and this time in is in binary- 'Elborate on what object or item I have misplaced in my keepings'

[Lie] Goes over to Deer and the two start talking amongst themselves-

[TLOT] Some kind of paperwork from his home server.

[Doc] Having a high-technical day Virus? I haven't seen someone talk at me in binary in AGES.

[Steve] Is trying to listen in on the girls-

Virus: -the text is now in english- I must inform you it is not 'accidental' I have his valued paperwork that he entrusted me upon retrieval. Did he failed to relay that information to you?

[TLOT] No, he just told me that he asked you for a favor and you still had it.

[TLOT] At Cp - is there something more to this situation I should know about?

Virus: correct they are still in my possession. He miscalculated that I do not recieve his aggressive behaviour toward my digital format of a body when I am merely in the presence of the shebrine that I have no biological interest in.

[TLOT] So basically he was rude to you. Got it.

[TLOT] And then you were rude right back. Don't you think you're even now?

Virus: Negative

[TLOT] What do you want from him Virus? He did trust you with the coordinates of his home, which he is unable to even visit himself right now.

Virus: I will reward him accordingly of his papers when he displays proper respect to all beings.

[TLOT] So... never. Got it.

[TLOT] I think you may be out of luck Cp. Sorry

Virus: never is not an accurate denial upon recieving papers when emotions are invovle.. It is a human like behavior that is garanuteed mainluplation and evolution for a more desireable behavioural pattern -the word 'evolution' was mention it sounded like someone else spoke and it was extremely robotic-

[TLOT] Yes but you're requiring a really nebulous condition to be fulfilled. You're basically saying he needs to become a completely different person or you won't give him his stuff back. If you asked that of me I'd just count whatever it was as lost and get on with my life.

Virus: that is your personality basis. His papers are for his juradiction of keeping 'peace' with his mobs

[TLOT] You don't see the real progress he's already made because you're usually not here and you two don't talk civilly. I told him to be nice to you, and you're showing him that you're not to be trusted. You're actually hurting his progress.

Virus: -tps over and looks at Tlot- I have informed everyone that I am a monster. Correct me if I did not also inform you that I should not be trusted either. There are shortcuts and other gateways to bypass firewalls, commands, and restrictions.

[Doc] Looks stricken - Virus.... I can't believe that. We all care about you. You aren't a monster. I don't know why you're suddenly acting like this.

[TLOT] Technically none of us should be trusted, we are capricious brines, each with our own adjendas. But I would hope we could have peace in our home at least

Virus: -looks over at doc and chitters momentarily- My very title is a obvious warning. -turns his focus on Tlot again- You are correct sir that none of us should be 100% trusted. Obtaining 'peace' has a very low percentage of being success. In other simulations where there are no conflict of the physical type, there is conflictions in addtion wars on the emotions as well as the mind. Peace requires both the 'good' and the 'bad'. Peace is conflict. Light is to shadows. Night is to day. Chaos is to order. Life is to death

[TLOT] Gives Virus a blank look. - So..... you want an apology or what?

Virus: Negative.

[Doc] I trusted you Virus....

[Doc] I've trusted you with my most precious secret. My home. - Looks ready to tear up-

[CP] Really wants to lunge at Virus but can't due to Endrea- Seriously, will somebody please punch him for me?

Virus: I am protecting your home from the destruction my home had fallen to. I broke your trust with the collar and duplicated it for my own purposes as well.

[Doc] I'm unhappy because you're being cold and cruel

[Deer] Stiffens and a small growl forms in her throat towards Virus-

[Doc] I've always treated you like a friend and you're being so odd. It hurts my feelings

Virus: ..................

[CP] - Virus I swear if you made a fucking copy of that damned collar...

[Doc] I'll break it myself if he does. Only Lie should have that power

Virus: I am a virus. sacraficing to consume a deadlier threat than myself

[TLOT] You are a brine first. Brian.

[Lie] Steps up to Virus- I don't give a damn what you think you are Virus, you are first and foremost to me my friend

Virus: worry about the petty emotions. They are not of my concern. I am only coding that has been infected by an unidentified programming that is existing of a different origins. Brine is a title of glitch coding down to the binary text.

[Lie] - THAT IS A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!

Virus: -looks slowly down at Lie- Do you seek of what is come if I do not maintain my programming?

[Doc] All I know for sure; is that my duty is to protect this place.

Virus: I can take you all too my origin to show what possiblities that is to come here.

[Doc] I'm not going anywhere.

[TLOT] Me neither.

[Lie] - Virus I know you! You have always been concerned about me and the emotions of others. Whatever it is that you are doing now needs to stop! Remember what you told CP about his insanity? That it isn't useful? That's the line your treading now!

[Steve] is afraid, and sneaks behind TLOT

[Doc] I can take us offline if needed...

[Deer] Stands silently behind doc-

Virus: Silence ex-human. You are the only whose origins that is beyond this realm and the in between reality of the Primordial Vouries.

[Doc] None of you have any idea what this server looks like in the real world. No gold was ever so well defended.

[Lie] - What do you mean by that Virus?

Virus: You. are. from. Earth.

[Doc] And unless every spark of electricity on the planet goes dead, even to the natural lightning. I am functionally immortal.

Virus: -cold dead look to doc- They can and will simulate you, just like they did to me and one other ....

[Lie] - And what does that have to do with anything Virus? Have I not adapted to being digital? Have I not been learning how to control my own powers? You have no right to tell me to shut up

Virus: If I desired to I can consume you. But that is not my primary objective. You were once a higher being that can manipulate our world and potentially our existense.

[Lie] - I most certainly never saw myself that way Virus, and I'd appreciate if you wouldn't put me on a pedestal

[Doc] They can try. And fail. They have to catch me first anyway. And I have real friends. Plus, if you're worried about the damage humans could do, I can just hire some actual humans to break physical thngs if needed.

[Doc] Actually I know several websites worth of paranoid nutters I could wind up enough to do it for free...

Virus: It is a fact. You could create new seeds, got aid to create new servers, even use currency to make a particular world more desireable. I aquired knowledge of your species origins. We are indeed similiar to an extent. You were originally outside of ours. As for you doc. Do not underestimate a hostile force

[Lie] Is beginning to tremble-

Virus: We all leave a minute amount of coding just like a trail of scents

Virus: everything can be destroyed with the correct knowlegde

[Lie] Suddenly slaps Virus- ENOUGH! This isn't the Virus I know and love.-Takes a few steps back- This isn't my friend- Turns away and walks towards CP

[Doc] And it can be rebuilt too. I was only one speck once.

[TLOT] I'm ashamed of you right now Virus.

[CP] Opens his arm for Lie, his other hand resting on Endrea-

Virus: -takes the slap but reacts as if nothing happened but a force moving his head- Infection was only one speck before I altered my objective. -looks at Tlot- good. It will be easier on those that despise my words and manipulating manner if I do fail my primary objective.

[Lie] Curls up next to CP who holds her protectively-

Virus: -a jumbled up command appears breifly which basically is deciphers into that poor cp got a copy of the collar equipped to him-

[CP] Shifts again with an angry yowl, slightly stuck under Endrea, Lie helps free him and he bolts at Virus in a furious little ball of fire and starts attacking Virus' leg-

[Lie] - VIRUS!

[Lie] - You know he hates being in that form!

Virus: -pushes him away with his foot- Correct

[Lie] - Then why do it? He couldn't do anything to you at the moment because Endrea was on his lap, and she really wanted him to be human right now

Virus: Simple. I do not enjoy his presences like he doesn't enjoy my presence around you ex-human

[Lie] - Virus, I know he's an asshole, but I wouldn't say he dislikes your presence. To him fighting someone near constantly is a sign of friendship

Virus: inexcuseable.

[Lie] - It's what he knows. We've been working on teaching him differently, hell TLOT's actually gotten him to cuddle in feline form. He just needs a bit more patience.

Virus: Then he can cease on attacking me and cuddle you

[Lie] - I actually say you kinda deserve it this time. There was no need to turn him into a cat

[CP] Angry growls as he circles Virus, looking for a spot to attack-

Virus: nor was his actions prior to his request

[Lie] - Like TLOT said Virus, that was his way of showing he has a little bit of trust in you.

Virus: I do not require his trust.

[Lie] - Are you sure about that?

Virus: You have failed to observe my actions. I am mimicing his hatred and abusive behavior in a different format. You do not approve it, so why baby his 'disablity' and have it more acceptable when he expresses hostile and abusive behaviour? Consider that I have not displayed any interest of kidnapping you for myself in addition.

[Lie] - Because you know better Virus, he does not.

Virus: False.

Virus: I am more inexperience by techincal terms. His existence has been form before my own.

[Lie] - Yes, but that also means that he's had more time for his mind to be corrupted by the creepy pastas. We are undoing years of corruption from them Virus, years of them telling him that murder and violence are okay and even encouraged

Virus: My base command and objective is kill, consume, evolve

[Lie] - And his is kill, destroy, and insanity. You of all people should be the most understanding and patient with him Virus. He has been making progress, that much is obvious. But right now you are undoing the work we've put in with this senseless mockery of him

[CP] Mews and curls up next to Lie-

Virus: -lifts up his blacken hand and points- Incorrect.

[Lie] - How so?

Virus: he is seeking comfort

[Lie] - Of course he is, I'm his mate, one of the few things he has. After his fight with Aries Doc and I discovered that the only things he has are his weapons, his clothes, and me. Virus, he's terrified of losing me

Virus: He needs to analyze the facts that he has something to lose. Just like every being the takes refugee in this server, exlcuding me

[Lie] - You have things to lose too Virus, or does our friendship mean nothing to you? What about the space you've carved out for yourself here?

Virus: You seek the hideous truth or the comforting lie?

[Lie] - I wish to know what you perceive as the truth Virus

Virus: Pain

[Lie] - Something we've all experienced, it's not unique to you Virus

Virus: Correct and incorrect

[Lie] - No, it's only correct Virus

Virus: False. Each of our pain is unique.

[Lie] - Yet the same, no one persons pain is greater than anyone elses

Virus: Fact I had to cease my brother's existence by consuming him so his mutation would also cease.

[Lie] - Fact, I lost my entire family, never to see them again, knowing they will never know the truth about what happened to me

Virus: Fact I have a player with the same story

[Lie] - Fact, I know many more who never left the game

[Lie] - And all of them were friends

Virus: You choose to leave your family, when you chose to speed up the transformation instead of asking for help being sent back.

[Lie] - I know I did, however I also gained a new family by doing so. And so have you gained a new family. Or does Aries call you uncle for naught?

Virus: I lie to appease him as I do with the others. I am only artifical intellegence mimicing life now.

[Lie] - Bullshit! You are no such thing, now please, let the Virus we know come back to us

Virus: I have my objectives.

[Lie] - We know, but that doesn't mean you have to achieve them like this Virus

Virus: It is part of the process of expanding my limits.

[Lie] Shakes head- Expanding ones limits is accomplished by pushing oneself, not by discarding parts of one self. Your accomplishing the opposite of what you want

Virus: I am referencing to my physical attributes as well my mentality.

[Lie] - And again I call bullshit

Virus: Please inform the mortals that they are release from the fact that their bodies are dying

[Lie] - What are you talking about Virus? What mortals? The other humans were sent back to the real world, remember?

Virus: Only in this server not the entire dimension.

Virus: Correction! Not all mortals are human either.

[Lie] - Virus, mortals are well aware that they are continuously dying, technically were being burned alive very slowly

Virus: -tps right before and leans into her face- Now you see the truth?

[Lie] - Doesn't even flinch for once- It's nothing I didn't know before Virus

Virus: -he places a finger on her forehead and in mute silence she can hear hundreds of voices in differents languages and some that a completely alien say "I am not fully immortal" in her mind-

[Lie] - Is that supposed to scare me Virus?

Virus: negative. It is to bring light of my status

[Lie] - Virus, you forget that here on this server, you have unlimited life.

[Deer] Has gained a distant look in her eyes-

Virus: False in my position. You are correct that I will respawn if I am decease by an outside source such as cp removing my head. But my unique code is flawed

[Lie] - Then let Doc look at it, they love fixing things

Virus: -bares his needle-like fangs- DENIED.

[Lie] - Why! You have a solution right in front of you Virus!

Virus: -goes back looking expressionless- Did you not hear them?

[Lie] - I did Virus. I don't know what they are, but I get the feeling they may not be telling the truth either

Virus: The 'aliens'

[Lie] - Virus, listen to me. I don't care what they are. All I know is that they are affecting you in ways I don't like at all. I don't recognize you anymore Virus, that's what scares me

Virus: -sighs- you are too young mentally to observe what I am stating.

[Lie] Sighs- Can you at least change CP back please? Obviously we're not going to get much farther with this conversation.

Virus: -touches the collar and it disappears- You need to accept life is to death.

[CP] Immediately moves to punch Virus in the nuts-

[Lie] - I know that, but I also knows the rules aren't exactly the same in game

Virus: -since his hand was still close to his throat, he grabs him and throws him to the ground beside Lie and stabs him in the shoulders with his tendrils, keeping him pinned down- I no longer have 100% of the game's coding either.

[CP] Scowls through the pain and tries to pull the tendrils out-

Virus: I will change them into ice if you persist Cp

[Lie] Spawns her honesty flowers and holds them up to Virus- Virus, tell me, Do you actually want to be what you are becoming?

Virus: I want to be dead with no respawn

[Lie] Her expression saddens as she steps away- I don't wish that for you at all Virus. You were one of my first friends here Virus. You're a very important person to me

Virus: You have your...... compatiable being.

[Lie] - And as you've seemed keen on pointing out Virus, I used to be human. We're very social creatures. We require interactions with multiple people, you being one of mine

Virus: I have that in my memory bank of when I too was human. I do not comprend why you display affection for a murderer, abuser and your kidnapper

[Lie] - I suppose because I'm a very forgiving person. Especially since I now know more about him.

Virus: It is unappealing your relationship.

[Lie] - I know its not the best, but it's getting better

Virus: If my coding was not failing and my mentality were stable I would have express what a correct form of affection is for I have experienced love and not abuse.

[Lie] Cups Virus' face- I know you would have Virus, and I appreciate the sentiment

[CP] Growls- Lie what the fuck are you doing?

Virus: Due to my observations my attempts would have been nulled. Correct?

[Lie] - I don't know. Humans are capable of loving multiple persons, and I do know I'm fond of you

[CP] Snarls and struggles- Lie, don't put ideas in his head! Your my mate!

Virus: Hmmmm That is correct. In addtion humans often do not come to an agreement when more than a singular pair is involved. The emotions displays more common in males are hatred and jealousy, conflicting for the primary mate. -pushes him back down hard again after giving him a little give-

[Lie] - As CP is so ably displaying

[CP] - You fucker! I know I agreed to be more tolerant of you being near Lie, but not if your fucking flirting or hitting on my mate!

Virus: -a shimmer of ice blue coding goes through the tendrils, turning them into ice- I already stated verbally to everyone I am not biologially interested in her. Especially when I am dying! -the tendrils spike outwards like barbs-

[CP] Grunts however uses this to his advantage as he begins melting the ice with his heat-

[Lie] - Virus, I'm positive you will return back to us, alive

michaelgno1: tp's to TLOT  
"Sir i saw Virus is back."

michaelgno1: turns to notice him  
"... Oh."

Virus: -looks over to Micheal, still having Cp pinned to the ground with ice barbed tendrils-

michaelgno1: "Um... Virus?"

michaelgno1: "Sir?"

michaelgno1: "You... Feeling ok?"

michaelgno1: "Hey why are you hurting CP like that? Don't tell me your both fighting again..."

Virus: You would be correct to a percentage. -the barbs disappear- I am keeping him restrained from physcial confrontation.

[CP] - Asshole!

michaelgno1: "Because he's always angry at you right? Why can't you both just leave each other alone, you'll scare little Endrea!"

michaelgno1: "Plus i don't think it's healthy behaviour either."

Virus: The young dragonness is not disturbed with our disagreement.

michaelgno1: "But your hurting CP..."

[Endrea] Is in that deep sleep that only little kids can achieve-

michaelgno1: "Have you ever considered how much pain CP would have been through? Picture yourself in his boots."

[CP] - Pain is nothing Michael, I've gotten used to it

Virus: Inexcusable. He initiated to physically attack me after Lie requested for me to remove the feline collar. Inquire me this Micheal, he is hositile to several others, why is he granted to hurt beings like Aries?

[Lie] - Virus, that one was partially my fault

Virus: I am not the only one here at fault as you observe here Micheal.

[Lie] - And I'm willing to admit that. But not everything can be blamed on CP

Virus: I shall repeat once more. I am restraining him with acceptable reasoning.

[CP] Manages to melt the tendrils- Take that asshole!

[CP] Grabs his pants and pulls them on, ignoring his injuries-

Virus: -looks at his tendrils and use another set to pin him back down with tendrils that shimmer dark purple-

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!

[Lie] - Virus, please, tell me what I can do to help

[CP] Blood is just spreading under him a little-

Virus: I do not compute exhuman

[Lie] - There must be something I can do to help you Virus, please, just think.

Virus: Elaborate

[Lie] - I'm not sure how. I want to help you Virus, but I don't know how

Virus: redefine your statement please.

[Lie] Is beginning to flounder- What part are you not understanding? I'm not sure how else to define it!

Virus: define on what you are referring to what is need in aiding.

[Lie] - I don't think anything is needed, it's rather a want

Virus: What is your desire?

[Lie] - To help you and help find a way to return you to normal

[CP] Is pushing against Virus' tendrils

Virus: -twists his tendril- I require no assistance

[Lie] - So you keep saying, but that doesn't stop others from wanting to help

Virus: it is futile

[Lie] - It's common nature

Virus: It is still futile

[Lie] - When are you going to get it through your head that that doesn't matter to us?

Virus: Use that logic on him and and what is the result?

[Lie] - Usually a lot of grumbling, but eventually he gives in

Virus: Correct

[Lie] - And so will you

Virus: -shrugs-

[Lie] small smile- See? That time you didn't insist you wouldn't~

Virus: Nor did I accept

[Lie] - No, but it's progress

Virus: That is your hypothesis

[Lie] - Nope, not a hypothesis. Hypothesis' involve an if, then, and because, none of which I have used

Virus: I will not continue this conversation. -looks down at cp-

[CP] Growls at Virus, covered in his own blood-

Virus: I inquire to confirm that you are to attempt your previous action?

[CP] - What do you think?

Virus: -twists the obsidian tendril into him more-

[CP] Grunts but punches the tendril, cracking it-

[CP] Continues to punch one of the tendrils until it breaks-

Virus: Predictable. -starts walking away from him-

[Lie] - Well yes, he usually is. But his stubbornness in a fight can be useful

[CP] - Where the fuck are you going Virus?!

Virus: Leaving the current area.

[Doc] Shakes hirself out of a stupor. - Did anyone understand any of what just happened?

[TLOT] i got lost after the first few sentences too..

[Deer] - I believe Lie just showed us one of her strengths, she has a bit of a silver tongue

[CP] Growls and crouches, ready to lunge at Virus-

[Doc] Well I knew that...

[Doc] Gets between Virus and Cp. - stop

Virus: Restrain him.

[Doc] I don't take orders from you Virus.

[CP] - Move Doc

[Doc] small voice- no. Please stay still.

[Lie] - CP, you have two holes punched into your chest, I don't think moving is a good idea

[TLOT] He has a job to do that he considers more important then us. Let him go if he wants to so badly. Perhaps he'll come home in better spirits when it's done.

Virus: -continues to walk away-

[Lie] Mostly to herself- Oh Virus... Be safe

[CP] - This isn't over Virus!

[Doc] I think he knows..

Virus: affirmative -heads to his home-

[CP] Is still growling a bit but is looking a little pale from loss of blood-

[Doc] Kneels over him - let me help.

[CP] - I'm fine

[Doc] Sure you are. - Leans over and starts working on his skin.


	50. Server Secrets GK Sober Floofs Candy and Michael Visit Blowjob

[TLOT] and that would be?

[Lie] - Talking with GK

[Doc] Exchanges a look with TLOT. - Should I?

[TLOT] After what we just saw, do it.

[TLOT] It's not okay for you and I to be the only ones that know

[Lie] - What are you talking about?

[TLOT] It has to do with the server itself. Let Doc explain. Me and Steve will watch Endrea, the rest of you go with hir.

[Doc] I think I'd like to go up to the roof...

[Endrea] Still passed out in sleep-

[Lie] Nods in understanding

[CP] Grunts as he stands up

[Doc] I need some air anyway. - Has finished with CP and gives him a fresh copy of his shirt

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand- Lead the way

[Doc] Takes them all the way up to the tallest part of the house, outside the moon is rising and the sky is clear and full of stars. The wind plays with hir hair and moves on. - I... want to tell you a secret. Just in case something happens to me, or things go sour and I'm.. just not here for some reason.

[CP] Perks a little- What is it?

[Doc] I assume you all know that PC versions of this game have a limitless sky and a maximum height for block placement right?

-The others nod-

[Doc] This server is reversed. You can build as high as you want, but there is a ceiling up there. It's unique to this seed. I call it void skyblock.

[Doc] Trying to break through it will let you out into the same dead space as breaking through bedrock. [Though it won't suck you out.]

[Doc] All those little specks? They aren't stars.

[CP] - They're openings, aren't they?

[Doc] No. They're sort of lit up buttons.

[Doc] Every point represents a place where our data is stored somewhere in the real world.

[Doc] The whole mechanisim is taking snapshots every five ticks. If you feel for it specifically you'll become aware of it happening. Air. Fire. Water, Earth, Click.

[Doc] If we're ever griefed, or the seed itself becomes corrupted or glitched, you only have to hit one to reset everything. Use a nerd pole if you can fly. The arrangement of sequences for which one is being saved on at any given time is randomized with several different types of number generations, Fractals, PI decimal points, even several strands of DNA from human beings. It's all over the place and I'm always adding to it.

[Deer] Is gazing up in wonder

[Doc] But hitting any of them will start a casacade that will isolate the newest version and reset everything to the last good configuration and then work back until it hits a good one. It'll roll back years if needed. Reloading will also eject any forigen entites from the system in the process and anyone not on the whitelist. It debugs everything. 

[CP] - Is that why you wanted Endrea turned into a player?

[Doc] Partially yes. I just wanted to protect her.

[Lie] - You were acting like this had something to do with GK...

[Doc] No... I'm worried about Virus, and Infection being here also makes me very nervous. - Clenches fists- I built this place with my bare hands and I'll be banished the Nether before I let anyone tear it apart.

[Deer] Small smile and gives Doc's hand an affectionate squeeze-

[Doc] I've also hidden a few buttons around the server. Some of them are set to trigger if certain people who never fight hit the respawn engine. But you'll feel it if it has to set us back more then a day because depending on whats visible, the sun or moon will flicker and maybe jump to a slightly different part of the sky. -returns her grip lovingly-

[CP] - People who never fight?

[Doc] I'll tell you this much. Bro is one of them.

[Doc] Thankfully he was the subject of a mod so I could reload him if needed.

[Doc] Takes a deep breath - Cp... I know you don't really like me, even though you count me as a friend. But I feel that your behavior has at least stabalized. And I trust you enough to think you'd throw down the gauntlet for a place that your lover considers home. So I choose to trust you with this in the hopes that you'll lend me your sword if it's needed.

[CP] - Hey, if it involves a fight I'll fight

[Doc] Pats his arm with hir free hand - It's not the best answer I could wish for, but I'll take it. Thank you

[CP] Grumbles a bit-

[Lie] - It really is a pretty night out...

[Doc] Grumble-grumble - Xe leans on Deer a bit. Hir heart is heavy from all the arguing. - It is beautiful... My home.

[Deer] turns her head upwards- Our home love

[Doc] Feels a little tear welling up - Yes. That means so much to me. I love you. The only stars I need are the ones in your eyes.

[CP] Makes fake gagging noises and motions-

[Doc] You should kiss him Lie. Here, under the silver moonlight and stop his chattering mouth with your lips.

[Lie] - I could, but currently he'd expect it. And I find he remains quiet longer if I catch him off guard

[Doc] In the chat whispering at Lie - Then goose him instead

[Lie] smirks and does so which results in CP jumping a bit

[CP] - The fuck Lie? Normally after sex your not this playful

[Doc] Snickers-

[Lie] - Come on CP, let's get our little dragon and go see GK

[CP] - But Doc said they'd look after her tonight!

[Deer] - Did you not already accomplish your goal for the night?

[Doc] GK will be less aggraved if she tells him herself that she's happy like this.

[Lie] Starts heading down- Come on CP

[Doc] Looks up at the 'stars', hir face is determined and thoughtful.

[CP] Follows Lie, leaving Doc alone with Deer-

[Lie] Returns to the lab- Hey TLOT, do you know where GK's hunkered down?

[TLOT] Uh... Doc is the one with the farsight. Let me feel around. If he's awake he'll be easier to find.....

[TLOT] Oh Gods... He's on the roof of the bar.

[CP] - Great...

[CP] Picks Endrea up and she cuddles up against him- Well, might as well get going

[Lie] Waves good bye to TLOT and Steve before going ahead of CP to get the doors-

-The two start heading around the town towards the bar. CP would set the mobs on fire if they got too close but for the time being they were silent. Eventually CP broke the silence-

[CP] - You don't have to come Lie

[Lie] - Right, because your skills at diplomacy suck

[CP] - Lie, I went after you harder than I ever had, plus it was in an unfamiliar body. You really should rest

[Lie] - I'm fine CP, TLOT's blood pretty much fixed the soreness, as much as I disliked the taste

[CP] Can't stop a small smirk- You're picking up my habits

[Lie] - Yes but when I say it it's true

-In the distance a large red form can be seen on top of the bar-

[CP] - Hopefully he'll listen

[Lie] - I think he will, like TLOT said, GK probably see's you as his best friend

[CP] - Yes, I was there when he said it

[GK] Is flopped on the roof. His face is one large frown and he's just staring listlessly off into the distance. There are several empty bottles on the ground below.

[CP] Gets closer and shouts- Oi, if I have to pop out of the server to replace all the booze you've drunk I'm bringing you with me

[GK] Mmm not that stupid... always leave one... Or Doc'll have a fucking fit... Now that the little goo demon is gone.. too hard to replace shit... dammit

[Endrea] Wakes up a little and speaks in a small tired voice- GG?

[GK] Opens his eyes at the sound and cranes his head down to see her.

[GK] Fucking TLOT.... why'd ya have to do that to her...?

[GK] Shakes a bit, he's drunk enough to be emotional. - a few fat tears well up-

[CP] - He simply tweeked something she already had GK, she has a human form when fully grown.

[GK] Ssaaa discrace.

[GK] Punish a littel dragon like that...

[GK] But I bet she could choose as n adult right?

[Lie] - GK, she was in pain, and she finds this form fun. There are things she can do in this form that she can't do as a dragon.

[Endrea] - GG? We go play?

[CP] - Besides, TLOT also made her a lot more powerful, water can't harm her anymore

[GK] ..... You shouldn't play with me. You'll jest get hurt agn

[GK] M just a big dumb windbag..

[Endrea] - No! We go play!

[GK] Water aint the only way teh git hurt

[CP] Is about to speak again but Lie stops him-

[Endrea] - But play! And fly fly!

[Endrea] - We go do?

[GK] Too drunk to fly, Mmm useless...

[Lie] Slips into the bar to get GK some food since she didn't see any plates amongst the bottles-

[CP] - Then you better sober up, because she won't stop asking

[GK] Just turns away. - Kidz should listen to their perents...

[CP] - And their baby-sitters

[GK] I almost gt her killed! I don't deserve to be arund hr.

[Lie] Concentrates briefly after pouring a small amount of alcohol into a shot glass, a brown flower forms from the liquid. She then summons a healing flower and really begins to concentrate until there is one very ugly looking flower in front of her- Here's to hoping this works

[CP] - Dude, it was an accident. She's a kid, they get injured

[Lie] Steps out and hides the flower amongst the food- GK? Will you at least come down and eat something?

[GK] I donnnt think I can...

[GK] Still fell shitty...

[Lie] - Some food will make you feel better, so please come down

[GK] Stares muzzily at Lie - Maybe I willl try- he gets partly up, as shaky as a calf and wobbles for a moment before falling off the roof in a heap.

[GK] Owwww...

-Both Lie and CP wince-

[GK] Just lays there cringing and then flops backward on the grass. - FML

[CP] Puts Endrea down on the ground and she walks over to GK-

[Endrea] - GG? We go play now!

[GK] Do me a favr Lie. Jet smash my fucking head in.

[Lie] - How about you just eat the food instead

[GK] Sniffs it suspiciously - I'll probably just puke it up...

[Lie] - You need to eat something, now eat!

[Endrea] Flops against GK and mumbles something into his side-

[GK] Just use me fer a pillow Mmnot good for anything else.

[Endrea] Moves her head so her words can be heard- I love you GG

[GK] You... what? -His lip shakes - don't even joke kid... I miss my fucking little sister so much.

[Lie] Sighs and uses GK's open jaw to shove the food in-

[Endrea] - I love you! And I love Hehe and Lili and Dodo, and Yellow Hehe and Stee!

[Endrea] - But Vivi wouldn't play with me today so I'm not happy with him

[GK] Just kind of lets Lie feed him, his throat is as big around as her fist

[Lie] Shoves the whole flower in as well-

[GK] Coughs around the bloom - Don't stuff me full of damn salad... what am I a sheep?

[Lie] - Not a salad, but a means to sober you

[GK] I shoulda known.... tricky little brine...

[GK] Feels the haze of alcohol fading.

[Lie] - What I had to learn something from CP

[Endrea] - GG? When I get big can we get married?

[GK] Great, now I'm fully aware of what a peice of shit I am.

[GK] Huh?!

[CP] Sputters and begins laughing-

[GK] Somehow I think you could do better kid...

[Endrea] - But we both dragons!

[Endrea] - And Dodo said Lili might be having kittens too!

[GK] ... I'm not really into the relationship thing.

[Lie] - What? NO!

[GK] WTF? KITTENS?

[Lie] - I am most certainly not having kittens!

[GK] I guess worse things could happen...

[Lie] Groans

[CP] Stiiiiiiiill laughing-

[GK] I hear they're born in little sacks so they don't claw the momma, sounds convenient

[Endrea] - But we could have baby dragons!

[GK] Coughs violently-

[Lie] - I AM NOT HAVING KITTENS! Doc made certain of that

[GK] I ain't cut out to be a dad. Not a husband neither. But I'll... be your friend. If you'll have me.

[Endrea] Tugs on one of GK's hooves- Come on GG! Let's go play!

[CP] - Dude, I think that's a yes

[CP] - Besides, she's currently plenty padded

[GK] Yeah geeze. Just make her the helmet kid CP. I better keep her away from the hybrid tots TGoW brought in, they'll make fun of her for that.

[CP] - Hey, she's still not entirely steady on two feet, she kinda needs it

[GK] Looks sad - Yeah... I know that one all too well. Her and I have a lot in common in that area.

[Endrea] - Then you should get some pad-pads and a helmet too!

[GK] No kid... I mean I had to grow up from scratch over and over in a human shaped body when this is my real form. You gotta relearn everything.

[Endrea] Gasps- WE COULD GO COLOR!

[Lie] Goes over to CP's side-

[GK] Gets a devious look - Yeeeah, lets... go color...

[Endrea] - My crayons are at Dodo's

[CP] - Mark Lie's house and you'll find your huse full of water and fish

[GK] isn't listening- I know someone who I can trade fish for paint....

[Endrea] Is bouncing in excitement-

[GK] Picks up Endrea gently by her clothes and puts her on his shoulders.

[Endrea] Flaps her wings a little-

[GK] PFFFT! What are wearing? My mouth is full of hair now!

[CP] Scowls-

[Lie] - Actually, I've been wondering that myself

[CP] - Shut up

[GK] Is that sweater made of fucking cat hair?

[Endrea] Shakes head- No! Dodo made it from Hehe's hair!

[GK] Soooooo.. cat hair.

[Endrea] - No! -Laughs

[GK] Fucking Doc...

[CP] - Endrea wanted something the color of my hair

[GK] She got her wish. It's soft, I'll give it that. But a bit too sheddy.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[GK] Lifts himself up with a grunt and towers over Cp.

[GK] You're still a dumbass. -Pats him on the head with a giant hoof. - Come on kiddo, lets go see Alexsezia.

[Endrea] - Yay! Fly fly!

[GK] It's not that far, but okay - he gives a powerful flap of his ghastly wings and soars away. -

[CP] Draws Lie in closer- Come on, lets head home

[Lie] - Alright. We should get some sleep at least before the aftermath of tonight reaches us

-The next day-  
It rains steadily, keeping the sky a dull gray, lit only by the constant flashes of lightning. A higher percentage of the bolts then normal seem to strike Doc's castle. GK ventures out of the Librairy for a moment to check the weather. Behind him Endrea is happily fingerpainting and getting as much on the carpet as the paper and raw wooden blocks GK has given her for canvases. A particularly loud crash of thunder causes him to look up in time to see something strange twisting erratically amongst the clouds. He squints suspiciously, but the apparition is gone as quickly as it appeared. The red dragon considers investigating, but cannot leave his charge undefended. So he merely slams the door on the wind and the rain and returns to playing with Endrea.

Virus: -sitting under the tree near his home, staring out at the ocean-

michaelgno1: went home to clean up then went to see if CP was feeling okay

michaelgno1: "Hello? Lie, CP? Anyone home?"

[Lie] CP settled in the bedroom, Lie is outside taking care of her animals and grumbling about the rain- Back here Michael!

michaelgno1: "Lie how is he? Looks like Virus has sharp tentacles if it can pierce CP..."

michaelgno1: "Did he tell you about... You know?"

[Lie] Dumps a bale of hay into a stall- CP's fine, as he keeps telling Doc. And yes, I do know about the punching bag, so long as he doesn't drag blood all over the house I'm fine with it

michaelgno1: "Yeah i think we got carried away... It felt good hitting it."

[Lie] - Well I'm glad you like it, just ask for permission to use it each time please, I built that space specifically for CP since he really essentially has nothing

michaelgno1: "I share his pain. I've been to countless servers with just my scythe, no place to stay as I searched for Herobrine's to serve."

[Lie] Goes to grab another bale of hay- Probably one of the reasons you two get along

michaelgno1: "Mobs don't bother me so all I had to worry about was joining one with lots of players on it."

michaelgno1: "You know, the eyes. Possessed player, Herobrine, kill him and so forth."

[Lie] - Oh I know, remember, I was human after all.

michaelgno1: "Yeah... I also remember when CP first turned into a cat. Was a nightmare getting him changed back."

michaelgno1: "That demon..."  
grumbles

[Lie] - Yeah, although due to circumstances yesterday I had to be turned into a cat. And please stop calling Doe a demon, you'll hurt Doc

[Lie] Tosses a bale into the pasture for the horses- So, do you have any plans Michael?

michaelgno1: "I won't let anyone get between me and Herobrine. If he wishes not to be disturb he can tell me mentally if he desires."

michaelgno1: "Plans? As in... Staying?"

[Lie] Laughs a little- No, just plans in general

michaelgno1: "Or just for today? Probably go see if Doc's alright, ask TLOT if he wants anything, maybe that new Herobrine with Candycove would like some help."

michaelgno1: "There's Virus but... Maybe should stay away for now."

[Lie] - That would probably be for the best

michaelgno1: "Oh and GK! He seems parental of me, should probably go check up on him too!"

[Lie] - CP and I should probably go see him too, he's currently got Endrea

michaelgno1: "Uh... What else? CP needs his paperwork doesn't he?"

[Lie] - Yeah, he does, and Virus won't give it back

michaelgno1: "I got a feeling there was another..."

Virus: -watching the sea and the sky-

[Lie] - You could see if TGoW is visiting

[Lie] - Or you could help me feed my dogs and get out of this rain faster

michaelgno1: "Oh yeah sure!"

[Lie] Heads over to the dog pen and they are greeted with a cacophony of barks-

[Lie] Climbs into the pen and is almost knocked over by the dogs- Ack!

[Lie] Manages to get herself free and feeds the dogs before heading inside, bringing Michael with her- Feel free to find a spot to dry off, there's a lava pool down in my work room if you wanna use that. I'm going to use the heater that's currently lounging on my bed- Heads towards her room

-Suddenly the air is rent with a terrific crash. It is the sound of something very large striking the ground near the spawn. Alexsezia is the closest and rides out to check if anyone needs help, but there is only the evidence of the impact to be found. Whatever it was got away before it could be seen. But it's fall was severe enough to throw up the dirt blocks; leaving a long skinny crater in the shape of a jagged crack. -

michaelgno1: dries off momentarily due to his body heat and goes to check on CP

[Lie] Goes into her room where CP is and just flops on top of him-

[CP] - What the fuck are you doing?

[Lie] - Drying off, your warm

[Deer] Is restless-

[Doc] Comes inside looking a bit dizzy. Hir clothes are rumpled and dusty and xe looks tired but elated.

[Deer] Turns towards Doc- Doc? What's going on? You look almost frazzled

[Doc] I just wore myself out. I've got new powers to practice after all. I can put it as nicely as I like, but I'm still playing in the dirt.

[Deer] Steps closer and smooths a bit of Doc's hair- Well, at least you exploring your powers

[Doc] TLOTs a big help too. He he's had some rather... unique... life experiences to draw on. What have you been up too my treasure?

[Deer] - Practicing my juggling, but I've been pretty restless as well, I just can't concentrate

[Deer] - I may have ended up breaking the ball as well

[Doc] Awww, I'm sorry. I'll find or make you a new one. Hmmm, you seem to be rather sensitive to the local energies, at least concerning the mobs. Is there something wrong out there?

[Deer] - I can't really tell. It feels like there's something new forming, something big

[Doc] Looks startled for a moment and then just smiles - You could say that.

[Deer] Cocks head- Do you know something my clever Doctor?

[Doc] Oh yes. -Kisses her cheek- It's a special project

[Deer] - And your not telling? What if something goes wrong?

[Doc] I've got TLOT to do damage control. This is his area of expertise after all. And I'll tell you this much, I'll be the only one to get hurt if that happens. So it's not a huge risk.

[Deer] - But I don't want to see you hurt

[Doc] You are so wonderful. Thank you for that. But I have to take chances sometimes, that's how we learn. I wouldn't be where I am now if I hadn't spent my life up to this point experimenting.

[Deer] Nervously bites her lip- I suppose...

[Doc] And when I'm done... I'll have another weapon to protect our world. Thats the really important part.

[Deer] - A weapon?

[Doc] Well, my own increased abilities. I'm not going to bring in guns or bombs or any of that stupid crap.

[Deer] - Considering some of the people on this server that's probably a good idea

[Doc] Yeeeh.... Some of them are dangerous enough with just their bare hands...

[Deer] Wraps her arms around Doc's neck- You know, this kind of weather is near perfect for cuddling

[Doc] Coos and leans into her - Agreed... I'll tell you a little secret. Notice how it's been storming for almost two days?

[Doc] It's my doing

[Deer] - Some people probably don't appreciate that very much Doc

[Doc] Well I'm not going to make it rain forever. It's bad for the seed. Manipulating pixels by scooting them around on a table is awkward. One of the things I've been doing is practicing working on them in free space. I've been making water vapor pixels into clouds as an exercise.

[Deer] - Ah well, probably gives our two brine cats a chance to cuddle

[Doc] Besides if I can make it storm, I can drop lightning on enemies without typing out the execute player commands.

[Doc] Oh certainly. Those two are so adorable. I hope Lie likes her new ability. It's seems like a cosy form. It's TLOT's favorite apart from being human.

[Deer] - Both are adorable as cats

[Doc] Cute fuzzy floofs.

[Doc] It kinda gives me an idea actually...

[Deer] Laughs a little- Well ones a little floof, the others kinda angry

[Doc] Angry floof! That's great. You know... - pulls out a bit of paper and does a rough sketch-

[Deer] Peeks in curiosity-

[Doc] How they became friends would be really cute if it was super simplified. Like a children's book. Look at this Deerheart-

[Deer] - That is wonderful! Perhaps we could make it a book for Endrea? Afterall, I don't think there are many childrens books around

[Doc] That's a great idea! And a grief really....

[Doc] Because if she likes it, she's gonna make them both read it to her over and over again.

[Doc] We should deliver the final book anonymously. Then CP won't know who to be pissed at!

[Deer] - That would probably anger him, plus we'd probably end up griefing GK as well

[Doc] That's why I said it was a grief. But Endrea would like it. And kids always end up driving the babysitter and their parent nuts with one thing or another. Better it happen because of something she loves then because she's bored.

[Deer] - Perhaps we should make multiple books, just to ease up on them after awhile

[Doc] I'm for that. But honestly.... I don't have that much experience with kids... mine grew up unnaturally fast. I might need some approriate ideas. But I'll happily do the artwork.

[Deer] - If you tell me the story behind CP and Lie I'll try to make a child appropriate story

[Doc] Well... she was dumped rather unceremoniously into the game and had to make a place for herself. He watched her from afar and she pursued him out of curiousity. Her persistance broke him down slowly until they became cordial with one another. She invited him in. And only recently did he confess his love for her aloud.

[Deer] - Hmmm, why do I get the feeling that's not the full story?

[Doc] Well it's not. You asked for something that might be okay for a kid. I think we should leave out the rape, torture and murder parts.

[Deer] - Wh-What!?

[Doc] Makes a grim face- CP was a killer, Deerheart. A sadist and partly insane. He was keeping poor Lie alive in game as the means to win a bet with another creepypasta as to who could refrain from killing a potential victim longer.

Virus: -studying the sky, he figures it is safe enough to actually stand in the rain this time and that the lightning calmed down. He really did not want to be zapped. As he stands in the rain he closes eyes and gives a very faint smile-

[Doc] He brought in some other people just so they could be helpless and drag her down while she was just trying to survive. Then he killed some of them just to hurt her.

[Deer] - The poor dear... I'm surprised she even associates with him now

[Doc] She's a very good person. And he's come a very long way. Cp has done some terrible things, and I'm not excusing his behavior. But some of it was because he was partly posessed by an entity that Sigma and I exorcised and partly it's because he's been saturated in bad influences for a very large part of his life.

[Deer] - Well, if it works it works

[Doc] And he's a brine. He chose her. Out of all the players he could have kidnapped, and she's the one who stole his stony heart. Now he's very vulnerable to her and that scares the nether out of him. But it's a path that's very hard for a Herobrine to turn away from once they start down it.

[Deer] - Well, I don't think he could have chosen a more kind hearted partner. Now then, why don't we get started on that book

-A few hours later-

[Deer] Spots Virus from one of the upper floors of Doc's place and decides to investigate

[Deer] Approaches quietly- Virus? Are you alright?

Virus: -his smile fades and he looks at her- inquire to gain information of my status?

[Deer] - No, I just thought that maybe you'd like some company

michaelgno1: "Right... Well... CP sir i'll leave you and Lie alone."  
waves and leaves quietly to check on the others

[CP] Gives half hearted wave as Michael leaves before turning his attention towards Lie-

Virus: May I inquire as into the reason your hair matches the coding of the grass? You do not behave nor have the physical structure as nymph, a dryad, nor a druid including any other modified creatures that is inputted into this realm for the humans from earth to enjoy or challenge.

[Deer] Shrugs- I don't know. I have no memory of before I arrived here

Virus: intriguing. I will have to conduct a investigation in the future as to your memory loss upon your arrival.

[Deer] Looks down at her crotch- I wonder if down there has the same coding...

[Candy] covering her head with a hand, she knocked on lie's door.- hello?!

[Lie] Hears the knock and pushes herself away from her heat source before heading to the front door and opening it- Candy? What are you doing out in this weather?

[candy] I wanted to come over for a visit and I just realized it was raining! but I REALLY wanted to say hi. so I ran. BUT I live very close so It wasint too far. - she said, feeling rushed-

[Lie] - Come inside, we'll get you dried off

[candy] gladly walks in- oh thank you... -she shivers as she looks down at the dripping water- oh sorry, I didn't mean to get your floor wet...

[Lie] - It's fine, better than it being burned. Follow me, my work room has stone floors and a lava pool that you can dry off by- Starts heading down into her work room

[candy] a lava pool? how cool! but scary! what if someone falls in? -she follows, looking around as she talks-

[Lie] Laughs- Well most who come in are brines so there really isn't much damage done

[candy] oh! so most are unable to be burned??? how weird! hero gets burned. not by his own fire though!

[Lie] - Interesting, most of the brines here are immune to lava, even I am, although I still tend to avoid it.

[candy] that's too bad, I bet he'll feel left out. -she giggled lightly in a good manner-

[Lie] - Well he could always take one of Virus' fire resistance potions, they last an entire day

[candy] she hummed lightly- you're right! but I don't think ive met virus! or maybe I have. -she thought deeply- uhmm.

[Lie] - Well, Virus is out of sorts at the moment, probably not the best idea to ask him now

[candy] out of sorts? what happened?

[Lie] - He's... How do I explain this... He's killing the things which turned him into a brine and it's currently messing with his head. He's not his normal self at the moment

[candy] oh. im sorry to ask, I hope he gets better soon! -she spoke sadly,-

[Lie] - I hope so too.

[Lie] - But enough sad talk, how have you been settling in?

[candy] very well actually! with a little fighting, I managed to set flowers around the house and maybe i'll see if we can get some pets soon to settle down with us! im still hoping for a cat or a dog, or maybe a small silverfish. they're kind of cute, I wish they didn't bite though...

[Lie] - If you want I could give you a puppy from one of my wolves.

[candy] really? nothing for it? I don't want to take anything from you! and i'll have to hero first before anything.

[Lie] - It's no problem, if you look out the window over there you'll see that I pretty much have a wolf army, so giving one away isn't problematic, in fact it's probably the opposite

[candy] she did as lie said and blinked- oh wow, you're right they are soooo cute, my goodness I love animals. -she said, infatuated-

[Lie] - I've got a whole stable full of horses as well

-Outside theres an echoing boom overhead and a few dirt blocks are dislodged and thump against the side of the house. The crack of a branch breaking off Lie's spruce tree and hitting the ground shakes the seed for chunks around it.-

[candy] she perked up her ears and gasped, scuttling behind lie- what was that?!

[Lie] - I don't know. But we can investigate once the rain lets up, I'm not planning on going back outside when it's this bad out

[candy] ahhhh! scary! maybe the winds getting really rough!

[Lie] - The animals seem a little spooked, but nothing too bad...

[candy] she stayed behind lie- spooky! -she said with an 'ooooo' to follow-

[Lie] Sighs- Not nearly as scary as some of the things I've been through

[candy] she frowned- really? -she paused- im the scariest out of all the things you've seen! -she waved her hands around and made more 'oooOOOOoooOo' noises, being silly- >: 3

 

[candy] yayyyyy! : 3 -she gently led her forwards- its getting cold brr!

[Lie] - You're definitely scarier than the dead body I was forced to share a cell with in the Nether, and the tortures that CP put me through, like letting his army of mobs invade my house just to capture me.

[CP] Has come down looking for Lie-

[candy] her fur pricked up, and she frowned again- why would he do that?

[candy] and dead body...?

[Lie] - To break me. And I think he genuinely forgot that the body was in that cell.

[CP] Standing right behind Candy- Awww, are you talking about me?

[candy] her heart leapt and she yelped to cling to lie, shivering from not only the cold, but from cp.- OH HI

[Lie] - CP, be nice

[CP] - What? I didn't do anything!

[Lie] Rolls her eyes and gently pets Candy- Shh, it's alright. He won't hurt you

[candy] she still clung to her, shaking- auuguhhh you scared me.... ;^; -she softened her hold lightly but still moved to go behind lie-

[CP] - Good

[Lie] - Be nice or I'll turn you back into a cat

[candy] held her ears back- mean... -she shook, holding onto lie like she was her savior-

[Lie] - Yes he can be mean, but so long as I'm here he won't do anything

[CP] Heads over to the lava pool and slips in- Lie, come join me

[Lie] - Not now

[candy] as long as you're here? that's it, im never leaving your side -she said, almost jokingly-

[Lie] - You'll also be safe around TLOT or Doc. But for the most part CP won't do anything to you

[CP] - No promises

[Lie] - Not helping CP

[candy] her fur was still sticking up and she shivered violently again, nudging towards the lava to get warmer- don't eat me

[CP] Grins- Maybe, maybe not~

[Lie] - CP!

[candy] shuffles away back to lie- ;-; hes going to eat me

[Lie] - No, he's not, he's just being an ass

[candy] she inches back, keeping her distance as she watched cp. finding it odd that he was casually in lava- it doesint burn...?

[CP] - No, why would it?

[Lie] - Like I said, a majority of the brines here are immune to lava

[candy] hot. its lava. -she shivered, even as she was a little warm.- lava is really scary, heros been burned too many times by it and finding a large gathering of it underground is no fun to deal with. its so hot!

[Lie] - I know, I had the same fears when I was human

[candy] so you were turned into a brine? -she said, curious now-

[Lie] Nods- Yup, I used to be human. My eyes were an ice blue

[candy] how pretty, well I like them now too. its so weird seeing so many eyes like heros -she giggled- makes me feel singled out!

[Lie] - You'll get used to it.

[Lie] - If you ever feel too singled out you could just hang out with the Steve's and Alex's on this seed

[candy] you're right! I still have so many people to meet! -she kicked her feet out as she sat down on the floor near the lava, getting comfy-

[Lie] - A good chunk of them live on the coast

[candy] how weird! guess they want to keep their distance!

[Lie] - More like it was the closest available space

[Lie] Sit's on the edge of the tub- CP pull me in and you won't be getting any sex for awhile-

[candy] she giggles, not actually taking what lie had said seriously-

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Candy, do you need anything while your here?

[candy] do you by chance have any flowers? that was actually a little bit of an excuse to come over other than to say hi to my new neighbors.

[Lie] Laces her fingers and stretches her arms in front of her- What kind?

[candy] she hums, moving her feet back and forth- blue orchard by chance?

[Lie] - Really? I can create just about any new unique flower you want, not just the normal ones

[candy] a new unique flower? waaaat???

[Lie] Nods and summons one of her healing flowers- It's one of my abilities, this is a healing flower

[candy] woah! that's beautiful! and so cool! ahh! -she said admiringly- I wish I could do something like that! can you make a pretty blue flower?

[Lie] - I can try- Begins concentrating, her energy focusing in her hands. Soon a flower takes shape it's petals almost seem to float. They are a pale blue and glow ever so slightly

[candy] wow.... that's so pretty..... -she watches in high interest-

[Lie] Finishes the flower off with a long stem before handing it to Candy- Here, is this okay?

[candy] her eyes glisten, inching closer to take the flower in happiness.- thank you....

[Lie] - If you run into Doc or TLOT they can make copies of it for you

[candy] that's so cool ; o ; thank you so much -she sat, admiring it-

[Lie] - If you see any odd flowers around, chances are I made them. The small white ones in front of my house are honesty flowers, a whiff of them and the smeller will tell the truth

[candy] ooooo! i'll have to try that on hero sometime! he tries not to lie, but sometimes he moves around the truth- she snickered to herself-

[Lie] - Yes, CP's said some things under the influence of those flowers as well-

[CP] - Shut up

[candy] she giggled a little evilly- hehehe! yessss... like what?

[Lie] - Mostly just him admitting some things, such as Doc is his friend, and his feelings for me

[CP] - I swear I will dump lava on both of you

[Lie] - CP, don't you dare

[candy] she hummed- awwww, good. that's always a good thing to hear. well at least everything but being burned alive

[Lie] - I could also just turn him back into a cat

[candy] do it!

[Lie] - No, it's a punishment for him. He hates being in that form

[CP] - Damn right I hate that form

[candy] hahah dang, let me know the next time hes in that form hehehe

[Lie] - Knowing him it might not be that long of a wait

[CP] - HEY!

[candy] she snickered and giggled- oooo is he cute? I cant wait

[Lie] - He becomes a little red cat

[CP] - Yes, well now you can change as well

[Lie] - That was only necessary because you kept glitching when I tried to remove the collar

[candy] that's awesome! so cute! cats are one of my favorite animals! -she playfully pawed her ears forwards to show why-

[Lie] - Yes well sir grumpy here couldn't get out of his form so I had to become a cat as well. TLOT says I should be able to change back and forth at will

[candy] ahhhh! I wish I could do that too! that sounds like an experience!

[Lie] - You could ask TLOT

[candy] that makes me nervous too though! what If I wouldint be able to change back! ooo kind of scary!

[Lie] - If you have trouble changing back Doc can always fix that

[candy] she giggled- it sounds like I'll have fun here

[Lie] - Yup, there's a lot of things which can happen around here

[CP] Climbs out of the lava and goes down to his personal little room-

[candy]she watches him for a moment- whats the weirdest thing that's happened here?

[Lie] - Weirdest? Hmmm, perhaps the day guys arrived and we had that giant lobster?

[candy] oh! -she giggled- why am I not surprised

[Lie] - But I'm sure something weirder will eventually happen since we keep bringing more into the seed

[candy] how exciting. so, how did you and cp meet? I was wondering that. -she said, seeing as cp had left-

[Lie] - Er, well... You see I'm not from Minecraft. I'm from the real world. CP dragged me into the game as a means to an end of a bet with a housemate of his.

[Lie] - I was his victim, not a partner, not a friend, but something he would eventually kill. That is how he viewed me

[Lie] - Things didn't really start changing until Doc brought us here.

[candy] she blinked, terribly confused but worried- well im glad things are different? : )

[Lie] - It was his own heart that did him in sweety, he found himself unable to bring harm to me. Brines choose one person, and that one person is the one they devote themselves to. I just happen to be the one he chose

[candy] I didn't know that... -she flicked her ears, thinking-

[Lie] - That's one reason why TLOT and Doc keep comparing Brines to cats, cats tend to choose only one person as well

[candy] oh! you might be right! woah, I never thought too much about it!

[Lie] Lightly skims the lava with her hand- Well don't think about it too hard

[candy] she narrows her eyes- hmm well now im thinking about it harder.

[Lie] - How about you tell me more about where you and Hero came from

[candy] where we came from? well we lived in a small house like the one here, it was a little different though. well it was in a valley near a city- where I was raised I guess. I kinda miss it already :o but I like it here! hero seems to be more relaxed anyways.

[Lie] - Well your right next to the village and everyone else, plus from what you told Doc it sounds like you didn't have as many friends there as you will here

[candy] I had a lot of friends! but i'll make more here! : >

[Lie] - Indeed you will. You'll probably get along with TGoW's group, they're all very friendly

[candy] oh good. -she shifted to get closer to the lava to get warmer.- I don't think I'll be able to remember all these new people and new names

[Lie] - You'll do it eventually. Hell you could just yell "Herobrine" and get a bunch of responses

[candy] she snickered and smiled- youre right hehe.

-Faint thuds can be heard from the hole CP disappeared down-

[Lie] - Aaaaand he's getting his clothes all bloody again... Great

[candy] she flicked her ears back and frowned- whats he doing?

[Lie] - Doc gave him a punching bag that bleeds

[candy] that bleeds? ewwwwww why would he want that?

[Lie] - Do you know what CP stands for?

[candy] that should have been one of my first questions. what does it mean?

[Lie] - It means Creepy Pasta, they're a group of murderer's and pscychopaths. He lived with them, was one of them. He's used to murder and blood, I think doc saw this punching bag as a way of satisfying what little blood lust he still has

[candy] she nodded her head in understanding- ahhhhh yes, hero has told me about them a bit. a lot of people call him that randomly and Im glad you told me what it was now. hehe creepy. pasta. tehe. -she giggled and shook her head-

[Lie] - It isn't a very amusing subject Candy. They kill for fun, I was going to be one of their victims

[Lie] - In fact because of CP's association with them this server is in danger of his old housemates

Virus: The probability of that is very high, maam

[Deer] Starts thinking- Hmm, I wonder if any other parts of me taste weird...

[CP] Comes up from his hole covered in blood-

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake go outside till there's no more blood on you!

[Deer] - Or, well, weird to you that is Virus

[candy] she frowns- oh! Sorry... Well i should be going soon. Im sure hero will be concerned as to where i went in the rain.- she giggled lightly and stood, patting down her jeans-

[Lie] - Feel free to visit whenever you like

[candy] oh thank you so much, I'll come by again soon. -she turned, trying to remember her way back out. She followed her wet footsteps-

Virus: it is only strange to those that are identified as human

michaelgno1: is out searching for GK, wondering how he's been

[Deer] - I suppose... but it doesn't stop ones curiosity

Virus: I conclude that Doc will not be content if I did investigate it

[Deer] Steps out into the rain- Well perhaps you could ask them if they would be okay with it. I do not mind, but I'd prefer my mate be happy as well

[Deer] Hums before deciding to remove her now soaking wet clothes-

Virus: You chose to identify yourself to be xir mate?

[Deer] - Well yes, it's what I am. The only thing I remember is my name and that I love Doc.

[Deer] - What about you? Do you not have a mate?

Virus: May I inquire as into why you chose your vocab to construct a sentence as such saying you are only able to recall your memory of your name and you love Doc when you only arrived on the server so recently

[Deer] - Because it's true. That's all I knew.

[Deer] - You still haven't answered my question

Virus: Negative. I have no mate to identify as my own.

[Deer] - Why not? Do you not desire to feel complete?

[Deer] - Having a mate gives you a sense of completion, of knowing for absolute certain that you will never be alone

Virus: Incorrect. There are some beings that do not seek or even have a perfrences of finding a mate. They are asexuals.

[Deer] - Well yes, but are you one of them?

Virus: Currently in my programming I no longer require a mate.

[Deer] - Then I pity you

Virus: Why?

[Deer] - Because you've decided to give up something which can give you great strength. Greater strength than anything else.

[Doc] Notices what looks like Deerheart standing naked in the rain and heads out towards her. Xe goes to leave the safety of the overhang and has an idea. Xe begings walking slowly across the yard, concentrating with every step and one hand held palm up to the sky.

[Deer] - Do you understand what I'm saying?

Virus: Do you not get cold in this current weather?

[Deer] - A little, but I don't mind. You're avoiding my question though

[Doc] At first nothing happens, and then slowly the falling blue pixels start to dart sideways as the get close to hir hand. Until Doc's smiling like a sunrise because xe is standing in a dry column in the middle of the downpour. They take careful steps to maintain their concentration while walking and soon see that Deerheart is standing with Virus.

[Lie] Is checking on her plants- Huh, I should let Doc know that the vanilla is beginning to form pods

[Deer] Notices her mate- Doc!

[Doc] I'd hug you but I think I'd get instantly soaked, [because xe'll lose concentration] but if you stand next to me you'll be dry.

[Deer] Shakes head- I'm fine love

[Doc] You're not cold?

[Doe] Shrugs- A little, but it's not a problem

[Doc] Either way you should come inside. I have something to show you.

[Deer] - Oh? What is it?

[Doc] Such a nature child... you'll see.

[Doc] Begins the walk back, still keeping the rain off hirself in a little circle

[Deer] Giggles a little- Oh alright- gathers her clothes- Please consider what I've told you

[Deer] Follows Doc-

[Doc] Gets under the overhang and stops. - wow, that makes my arm stiff.

[Doc] Okay.... I think I've got this.

[Deer] Laughs and jumps on Doc from behind-

[Doc] Pinwheels for a moment and then chuckles. - Silly.

[Doc] Now I'm all wet anyway. You scamp.

[Deer] - Ah, but you love it. So what is it that you have to show me?

[Doc] Here, you have to get off me first. Unfortunately.

[Deer] Releases Doc and takes a step back only to trip and fall on her ass- oof

[Doc] Awww! Now you're all messy too! You fell in the mycelium! I'l clean you up but just watch - Walks up to the door and looks back briefly before taking a deep breath and walking directly into the closed door.

[Deer] Is very surprised- Wha-what!? Doc?

[Doc] FUCK. Wait! Hang on. My math must be slightly off.

[Doc] Centers hirself for a moment and then tries again.

[Deer] Is watching with concern-

[Doc] This time the door parts like water, and xe slips through the wooden surface as if it were a painting over a hole. - YES.

[Deer] Is now concerned as she stands up and approaches the door to feel it

[Doc] from the inside- Just open it. I didn't change it, I just made it, sort of, get out of my way.

[Deer] Opens the door and steps into the warm building- Doc, how?

[Doc] Is beaming. - If I can make water pixels into clouds and melt blocks it occured to me that I might be able to temporarily melt something enough to pass through it and not ruin it in the process. A door is only two pixels thick after all.

[Deer] - That's amazing!- Launches herself at Doc again

[Doc] Braces and catches her. - I've got you now! You slippery naked minx!

[Deer] Giggles- Ah, but what will you do with me?

[Doc] Picks her up. - You might not be cold, but I am. I want to sit next to one of the lava pools and have some cocoa. I want to introduce you to the concept of a toasted mashmallow.

[Deer] - Oh?

[Doc] Takes her down to the lab -

[Doc] Xe sets Deerheart down on her hooves - let me have your clothes, I'll clean and dry them.

[Deer] Hands Doc her clothes-

[Doc] Does the usual copy and pitch before passing back the dry clothes so they go into Deerheart's inventory. Xe opens a trunk with a squeak and pulls out two brimming mugs. Xe takes a seat next to the pool

[Deer] Wrings a bit of water from her hair-

[Doc] I'll just warm this. - Puts the mugs on the rim next to the lava and throws down a rug a block away so it doesn't catch fire. - Here, have a sit love.

[Deer] Sits down and looks at the mugs- What is that?

[Doc] You know those big pod things in the garden? About half of them are cocoa beans. It's a mixture of that and milk, I'm making it warm. But you should use the warm water side of the tub now that I'm thinking about it. Get some of that muck off.

[Deer] - I suppose- Slips into the water, the muck sliding off of her

[Doc] Ah, what the heck, I'll join you. - Gets up and starts taking hir clothes off. [Xe has male parts on today.]

[Deer] Dunks under the water to clean her hair-

[Doc] Got to make sure you get it all off... Aww you look like a beautiful water spirit with your hair floating like that.

[Deer] Surfaces and laughs- Well, isn't that a pretty thought

[Doc] It is. You belong here. It's lovely to see. - Finishes undressing and streches for a moment before sitting on the divider between the water and the lava.

[Deer] Smirks and lunges forwards, dragging Doc into the water-

[Doc] AKKK! COLD!

[Deer] Laughs-

[Doc] Sits there shivering, even the steaming water seems tepid now that hir body temperature has risen.

[Doc] That's harsh. I get to have the lava, but a hot bath just isn't what it once was. Such is life.

[Deer] - Perhaps I can make it better?

[Doc] You make it better just by being with me- Xe pokes a mug with a finger. - Hot enough I think. Here, try it. It's creamy and sweet.

[Doc] Takes hir own in a gentle grip and drinks of it deeply. It's thick and hot and chases away the shivers that the water induced.

[Deer] Takes the mug and looks at it's contents- I think it might be even better from your lips love- kisses Doc

[Doc] Sets the cup aside. - If you insist... - Returns the kiss passionately

[Deer]Moans into the kiss as she presses herself a bit closer-

[Doc] I feel warmer already...

[Deer] - I thought this might help

[Doc] Lifts her up a bit and cups a hand under each of her asscheeks.

[Deer] wraps her arms around Doc as she starts placing little kisses along the brines neck-

[Doc] You can be a bit rougher if you want....

[Deer] Her hands drift lower to message Doc's nether regions as her kisses turn into little nips-

[Doc] That's... oh Deer.... Gods... I love it when you touch me. I feel... whole.

[Deer] - I'm glad- Her mouth is beginning to travel down Doc's chest

[Doc] Lifts up - I see you learned a bit from our last session. Anything of mine is yours to explore my darling.

[Deer] Travels lower, her face almost even with the water before gently slipping under the surface of the water to place kisses on Doc's rod-

[Doc] Is twisting hir fingers in Deer's hair. -So lovely... Ohh...

[Doc] Rises higher to make it easier. Xe's half hard already

[Deer] Surfaces for a quick breath before continuing to give Doc's member attention with licks and kisses-

[Doc] Here, no need to drown yourself! - Puts a half slab under hir to lift hir crotch above the water. - Now pleaeese.. continue...

[Deer] Grins a bit before gently wrapping her lips around Doc's member and taking hir into her mouth-

[Doc] Grips the cobbles so hard hir fingers leave dents in the stone. No one has ever done this for hir. Xe fights not to buck upwards wildly into Deer's sultry smile.

[Doc] You are so amazing...

[Deer] Goes a bit deeper adding some suction as one of her hands messages Doc's cubes-

[Doc] Is overwhelmed. - Oh gods... I pray that me working on you felt this good. Your tongue is magick and my every nerve is on fire under your touch.

[Deer] Hums in response as her head bobs up and down-

[Doc] Is just petting her, trying to touch her as much as possible without breaking her rythum.

[Deer] Tries to go deeper but is having a bit of difficulty-

[Doc] Little swears fall from hir lips as muscles bunch and tighten. - be gentle with yourself....

[Deer] Releases Doc's rod and goes back to licking just to tease Doc-

[Doc] Ngggh.... Please don't stop... I'll make you feel good... even if I cum now... I can do it... I promise...

[Deer] Gives a small laugh before taking Doc back into her mouth-

[Doc] I am undone... at your mercy my love...

[Deer] Goes at it with vigor in an attempt to make her mate cum-

[Doc] Traces the soft fuzz on her antlers, gripping them lightly. Mezmerized by the vision of hir lover in such a tender spot. The trust is exhilirating.

[Doc] Is almost weeping. Twitching as xe's played with.

[Deer] sucks hard-

[Doc] Is bucking lightly, just needing, entranced by the heat and friction

[Deer] Her hands slip around to Doc's ass to give a small squeeze-

[Doc] Hir mind is swept under like surfer and Doc cums with a jolt. It's only water, but xe releases enough for a mouthful.

[Deer] Sits back up, making a slight show of licking her lips and swallowing-

[Deer] - So, how are you enjoying the bath now?

[Doc] Spazzes out for a moment, and then seems to come back online. - Oh.... darling... I don't even have words... I love you so much.

[Doc] You had my most vulnerable bit in your teeth, I think I want a little trust too. You should come back up here...

[Deer] Scoots closer-

[Doc] Breaks the half block so xe's sitting on the bottom again and motions for Deer to stand over hir.

[Deer] Stands, letting the water roll off of her and assumes the position Doc motioned for her to take-

[Doc] Presses hir face just above Deerheart's muff and slings the woman's legs over hir shoulders. - Now hold onto my head for balance. - [This places Deerheart facing the lava with her hooves on the wall. If Doc toppled back she'd fall in face first.]

[Deer] Does as Doc requests, trusting hir completely-

[Doc] Looks up - I had one other thing to show you... TLOT taught me a useful trick.

[Deer] Cocks head- Oh?

[Doc] Sticks out a much longer tongue then normal, it's black and forked.

[Deer] Squirms a bit in anticipation-

[Doc] Leans into the puff of fuzz and licks at the soft tissue underneath.

[Deer] Lets out a low moan-

[Doc] Hir concentration is absolute as xe works hir shifted appendage into the warm pocket of organs.

[Deer] Her fingers are running through Doc's hair-

[Doc] The tongue slithers over every inch, lapping and tickling, before diving back inside.

[Deer] Gives a small gasp as her back arches at the intrusion-

[Doc] Mouths her flaps as well, sucking and nibbling on them gently.

[Deer] - Ah!

[Doc] Makes the slippery tongue writhe against hir clit. Pressing and worrying at the sensitive reddish pixel.

[Deer] - D-DOC!

[Doc] Kisses at the spot as well, while sliding in and out against it insistently.

[Deer] Her legs are beginning to quiver-

[Doc] Xe Kneads at her rear as well, rocking her into hir lovers waiting lips.

[Doc] Murmurs _ I could drink at your well forever...

[Deer] - Yes well I don't think it will be much longer until it's a geyser!

[Doc] I'll take that challenge - goes even deeper. Licking the very back with the very tips of the questing points

[Doc] I'll clean you from the inside...

[Deer] Squeaks in surprise as her body tenses-

[Doc] Worries at her, fucking her with hir mouth and suckling at her skin.

[Deer] With a shudder cums into Doc's mouth-

[Doc] Swallows it with a toothy grin. Lapping her clean as xe pulls away to give her space to twitch.

[Deer] Is now panting-

[Doc] I didn't know you could squirt... That's rare.

[Doc] Kisses her belly.

[Deer] Cups Doc's face- You should thank TLOT for teaching you that trick

[Doc] Oh yes, I did. I'm going to work on making it a bit thicker too...

[Deer] - I look forwards to it

[Doc] Holds her in a hug around her waist. Nuzzling into her belly. - I'm so glad. I'd hate to think I grossed you out.

[Deer] - Never

[Doc] I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you. For just being you.

[Deer] - Your very welcome. Now perhaps we should finish our bath. We do have a delivery to make too

[Doc] Wait, I still want to show you something! I almost forgot

[Doc] Pauses for a moment to lick every shimmery clear drop of Deer's fluids from hir chin. - Gods you taste good...

[Deer] - So you keep telling me love

[Doc] It's the truth. And I've garnered that most people don't taste good. It depends on hormones and diet. - Rustles around in hir inventory and comes up with a stick. Xe pulls out a white clump of pixels and spears it.

[Deer] Is very curious-

[Doc] Grins as xe holds the marshmallow on it's stick over the lava and spins it a few times until it's toasty and tan on the outside. - Here, try this. It's crispy on the outside and sweet, warm and mushy inside.

[Deer] Takes the treat directly into her mouth from the stick and chews on it, her face lighting up with joy- That's wonderful!

[Doc] Pulls out another stick and a few more big marshmallows with a smile. -you want to try?

[Deer] - Sure!

[GK] Is walking in the drizzling rain. The water is sizzling off his body and he's using his wings to cover Endrea so she doesn't get soaked and cold.

[Endrea] Is still nervous about water and is clutching one of her squeaker toys- GG? You make rain stop?

[GK] No. I can't control the weather. But I can keep you dry kiddo. It won't hurt you anymore, but I think you'll be unhappy if your clothes get saturated.

[Endrea] Puts hand on GK's leg for security-

[GK] Just relax, we're almost there.

[Lie] Is leaving her greenhouse since she had to check on her plants-

[GK] See? There's Lili now.

[GK] Hey Lie!

[Endrea] – LILI!

[Lie] Turns to face them- Hey you two. Have a good time?

[GK] Oh hell yeah. Colorful messes everywhere.

[GK] Mind if we come in?

[Lie] - Aaand I'm guessing it's a mess I'll have to clean up. Well hurry up and come inside to warm up by the lava

[GK] Walks Endrea to the door and folds down into his human form before also rushing inside. He's back to his old blue on blue outfit again.

[Lie] Follows them and shuts the door behind her- GK, don't think you've been in here before

[GK] Splashes his face with lava from the fountain - I think you're right... I'm always wary about other brines territories. 

[GK] will CP get pissed if I'm in here?

[Endrea] Is shaking a little because of the rain and launches herself at CP as soon as he comes into sight

[CP] Picks Endrea up- Easy there, what's wrong?

[Lie] Shakes head- No, I suppose this is technically my territory, not his

[GK] ...Good point. - gives a slight bow- Mistress.

[Lie] Laughs- now now, you know there's no need for that

[GK] hey... um, Lie, if it's okay with you both, can you do me a favor?

[Endrea] Has just curled up against CP- Hehe, I don't like the rain

[CP] - I know, it won't last much longer

[Lie] - Sure, what is it?

[GK] It sucks out there. Do you mind if this old dragon curls up next to your fountain for a few hours? I don't need anything, but I'm cold and exhausted.

[Lie] - Go right ahead. It's no trouble at all

[GK] You're a peach Lie. Thanks. - He tosses down a pair of wool blocks against the wall and flops on top of them. Within minutes; he's fast asleep.

[CP] Rubs Endrea's back- Easy now, you'll be fine

[Lie] Steps closer- Endrea sweety? Would you like to curl up in the big blankie in the basement?

[Endrea] After a moment she nods

[CP] - I'll take her down

[Lie] - And I'll make her something warm to eat

[CP] Takes Endrea to the basement while Lie scrounges around for something for the young dragon to eat

[Endrea] Crawls onto the giant blanket pile, the sounds of rain barely audible from the basement. She has the smaller blanket wrapped around her as well- Hehe? You stay?

[CP] - Sure- Lays down next to Endrea

[Endrea] Uses CP as a pillow while clutching her toy-

[Lie] Makes some rabbit stew and takes it down to Endrea, she hands it to CP to give to Endrea since she's still wet-

[CP] Feeds Endrea a bit but the baby dragon just want to cuddle for the most part-

[Lie] Sits down on the other side of CP, letting his heat dry her- Hopefully this rain lets up soon, it's turning Endrea into a nervous wreck

[CP] - I know, the weather is just acting so weird though

[Lie] - Maybe Doc knows why

[CP] - You could always ask them

[Lie] - Your right- Decides to send a brief mental message to Doc -Hey Doc? When you get a moment could we talk?-

[Doc] Is in a warm lazy haze between hir afterglow, the sugar xe's consumed and the heat of the lava pit. -types - Something on your mind Lie?

[Lie] - This weather, is there anything you could do about it? It's sorta making Endrea a nervous wreck

[Doc] Oh you want me to do the admin thing? If I must... hang on-

[Doc] typing - / weather clear 1000000

[Lie] - Thanks, that should help her calm down. She's curled up in the basement currently with multiple blankets and CP-

[Doc] Sounds like a comfy place to be. You should join them.

[Lie] - I am, but I'm not too close. Still pretty wet from my recent expedition outside.

[Doc] Reaches out to stroke one of hir lovers hooves lovingly. - Beside your loved ones is the best place to be in nasty weather

[Lie] - Oh, and the vanilla is forming pods, I hand pollinated a few of the blossoms in case that's what they needed

[Doc] OH. Thank you! You're the best.

[Deer] Cooes and snuggles closer, not paying attention and accidentally setting her marshmallow on fire

[Doc] WHOAH! Let me get you another one. heh

[Doc] Kisses her, just enjoying the warm cuddling.

[Lie] - Yeah, we've also got GK curled up by my lava pool

[Doc] I bet the little one wore him out. Thanks for giving him a place to crash.

[Lie] - It's alright. Again, thanks for clearing the weather-

[Doc] Any time. I know you guys don't enjoy it as much as I do, but I'm done experimenting for the day anyway.

[Lie] -... Are you telling me... That YOU'RE the cause of all this rain?-

[Doc] Uhhhh. Yes... Sorry.

[CP] Notices Lie's irritated expression- Who do I need to beat up?

[Lie] - Nobody- at Doc- Do I want to know what you've been experimenting on?

[Doc] Well... it would have been more fun to tell you in person, but you seem annoyed so I'll spill some beans.

[Doc] I'm working on using my pixelbind with my new status. I'm doing small manipulations in free space to practice.

[Lie] -I didn't understand a word you just said but okay-

[Doc] Basically I've been arranging water pixels into clouds.

[Lie] - Ah

[Doc] I want to be able to make it storm and use the lightning as a guilded weapon without typing it out.

[Lie] - Clever

[Doc] Playfully butts Deerheart with hir hair and rubs against her affectionately. - Thank you.

[Endrea] - Hehe, I'm sorta sleepy..

[CP] - What do you need to be full sleepy?

[Endrea] - I don't know.

[Lie] - And it looks like we just entered a guessing game of what Endrea needs to go to sleep


	51. Docagon, the Floofs

Lie: -After a few hours they finally get Endrea to sleep. CP ends up staying in the basement with the little dragon. Lie goes upstairs to sleep in her bed-

-The next dawns bright and early. The skies have cleared up, and the various denizens of the seed are going about their daily routines.-

[Endrea] - GG! GG! We play?

[Doc] Rolls out of bed with a groan, xe was up and out late again.

[Deer] Murmurs incoherently next to hir as she snuggles deeper into the blankets-

[Doc] Pauses for a moment to drink in the sight of the lovely creature sharing hir bed. Xe gives the tiniest kiss to hir mate as not to wake hir and goes down into Deer's room underneath theirs to change hir clothes.

[Lie] Is already out and tending to her animals-

[Deer] slowly wakes and stretches as Doc returns-

[Doc] Ah, my lovely Deerheart is awakened. Did you sleep okay?

[Deer] - Wonderfully, do you have any plans for today?

[Doc] Well I set up a new room that might interest CP, but apart from that. Not really.

[Deer] - Then maybe we should invite him over, give them the book as well?

[Doc] Let's get our story straight first. We... 'got his mail by accident?'

[Doc] I'm not sure how to give it without getting punched into next week.

[Deer] - Then should we go to the post first and grab a bit from their box?

[Doc] Yeah... probably. But I know if I go into town I'll get dragged into a dozen useless conversations and lose several hours trying to be polite.

[Deer] - Then why not use an invisibility potion?

[Deer] - Or I could go

[Doc] Looks very relieved- That would mean a lot to me. I just get so anxious around all those people. And I... have something I need to take care of alone.

[Deer] - Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can

[GK] Is still fast asleep.-

[Deer] Pulls her clothes on and makes her way out of the house. She heads for the town, smiling at what few mobs were still around in the morning. She made her way to the post office and looks for the box she needed. Opening it she looks over what's inside and grabs a few things before beginning to make her way back-

[Endrea] Makes her way over to Lie- Lili? GG is ignoring me!

[Lie] - Oh sweety, he's not ignoring you, he's just still sleeping. Why don't you help me make him some breakfast.

[Endrea] - Okay!

[CP] Stretches, a little sore from staying on the floor all night-

[Deer] Makes it back home and trips down the stairs-

[Deer] - Oof

[Doc] Hears her tumble and comes to check on her. -Are you okay?!

[Deer] Has a red mark on her face- I'm fine

[Doc] Checks her over, and lays a kiss on the spot.

[Deer] - Oh, I got some of their mail! -Holds up mostly junk mail

[Doc] That works, I'll just do a plain brown wrapper on the book and type out a gift tag.

[Deer] - Alright. Do you need me to do anything else?

[Doc] Just hang around so you can enjoy their reactions my treasure.

[Deer] - Alright

[Doc] Types - Hey Cp?

[CP] Groans a bit- What?

[Doc] Can I borrow you for a bit?

[CP] - What for?

[Doc] A couple of things. I got some of your mail by accident, I have something to show you and Deerheart broke her slimeball. I was hoping I could get you to harden up a new one for her.

[CP] Is silent for a moment- ... Fine, Give me a minute

[CP] Heads to where Lie is- Oi, Doc want's me so I'm heading over there

[Endrea] - Dodo? I go to!

[Lie] - I can watch her while you and Doc are doing whatever it is your working on. Just let me leave a note for GK- She leaves a plate with chicken and steak on it for GK with a note explaining that there's no need for him to rush home and that they should be back from Doc's soon

[CP] Takes a hold of Lie and Endrea and tp's them to Doc's-

[GK] Smells the food and smiles in his sleep. But doesn't actually awaken.

[Doc] Aww you brought the whole family. :$

[CP] Scowls-

[Doc] Smallest things first, - Produces a slimeball. - I'll remember to copy it this time so I don't have to bug you again.

[CP] Takes the ball and it quickly harderns, he then tosses it back at Doc-

[Doc] Thank you- Catches it deftly and puts it away. - Deerheart has your mail.

[Deer] Approaches and gives it to Lie-

[Doc] And there seems to be somethign in there for Endrea..

[Lie] Looks through the mail, handing the junk to CP until he gets to the package-

[Endrea] Points at the package- Mine?

[Lie] Crouches down and hands it to Endrea- I think so

[Endrea] Takes the package and tears the paper off before cocking her head- kitties?

[Doc] Aww those are cute kitties!

[Lie] - Looks like a book

[Endrea] Turns towards CP, holding the book out towards him- Hehe? You read?

[CP] Sighs- Let me see it

[CP] Sits on a crafting table while Endrea climbs up next to him. CP opens the book and begins reading, as he reads he gets more and more tense. Lie is trying not to laugh as he reads-

[Doc] Cranes around to see as if xe's never seen it before.

[CP] Quickly shuts the book once finished-

[Endrea] – Again?

[CP] - No

[Doc] That was a very nice dramatic reading.

[Endrea] - AGAIN!

[Doc] Uh oh...

[CP] - Nope, this book is going away

[Endrea] Whimpers a little-

[Lie] - CP, give it to me

[Doc] Quickly gestures at the book and suddenly has a copy in hir hand

[Doc] Don't take things from kids CP. It's wrong. -Gives Endrea the copy

[Endrea] goes over to Lie and holds it out to her- Lili read?

[Lie] - Sure- Sits on the floor and let's Endrea sit in her lap before beginning the story again

[CP] Is scowling-

[Doc] Whispers to CP in chat- Besides, that's a hell of a lot more flattering then what actually happened

[Doc] Though I'm guessing Endrea will remember you telling her the real story way back when, once her memories return.

[CP] - Who the fuck made the book anyways?

[Doc] Dunno. There's plenty of creative people on this seed.

[CP] Groans and rubs his temple- You had something you wanted to show me?

[Doc] Yes, you should walk with me.

[CP] Follows Doc with a bit of a slump-

[Doc] Slows down a bit and takes a chance patting him on the back [whispers again] What's wrong big guy?

[Endrea] - Again! Again!

[Lie] - Alright

[CP] - Nothing really, just not looking forwards to this book thing...

[Doc] She seems happy. I feel like she's been a kid, but not really been a kid? You Know? Just a small adult.

[CP] - She's played every life, even played with the other creepy pastas

[Doc] I get the feeling that wasn't exactly wholesome...

[Doc] Takes them down the long hallway over the water-

[CP] - Eh, they'd let her hunt rats and such. And kept her from any major harm since they knew I would kick their asses

[Doc] That's what I mean. Murdering small animals isn't kid stuff. That's serial killer training. She needs love. Good food, a soft bed, and space to play.

[CP] - Hey, she came out fine every time

[Doc] -Sighs- So you say... But I think this time could be very different. I'd be honored if she thought of me as even a distant family memeber when this is done. She's a good kid.

[CP] - She always has been

[CP] - When smaller we'd just have her refer to the other pastas as uncle or aunt

[Doc] You don't need contracts to keep people close if they actually love you Cp...

[CP] - Yeah, I learned that with Giselle

[Doc] Goes down the stairs-

[Doc] Well.... You remeber that bag i made you? I thought my house could use one as well. And it occurred to me that you were probably making a hell of a mess with the one you took in Lies house. So I made a little gym around it and you can use it any time you want

[CP] - Eh, she gets a little pissy about the blood, but not much else

[Doc] Ah, well, it's spacious and I made a nice pool for washing hands or clothes and a cosy fire. and i don't care how much of a mess it is.

[Endrea] Runs down hall- Dodo? You read now?

[Lie] Is following Endrea-

[CP] - Mess? Doc this is near spotless in comparison to what I'm used to

[Doc] Yikes... I'm not going to think about that too hard. 

[Lie] Freezes in the doorway as she sees the room- What happened here?

[Deer] Approaches and sidles up next to Doc-

[Doc] Actually Steve did most of it.

[Doc] He helped make it after all.

[Endrea] - Dodo? Read?

[Lie] - You mean this is the bloody punching bag?

[Doc] One of them. It was a lot of weird coding so I made several copies for safekeeping.

[Lie] - I see...

[CP] Walks around the room, looking at everything-

[Doc] Is it my turn to read Endrea? Let me see.

[Deer] - Yes it is

[Doc] Goes through the book slowly. Pausing at key dramatic moments and emphasizing emotional bits, Xe even waves hir hands around a bit to show the tension. Finally xe shuts the book and passes it back. - Gotta love happy endings.

[Endrea] smiles and laughs-

[Doc] The only thing better then a kitty is two kitties happy together

[Endrea] - Mmhm!

[Doc] Gives CP a look and mouthes - or two kitties having sexy times-

[CP] Stiffens a little-

[Lie] Tentatively approaches the punching bag-

[Doc] Careful, it's messy.

[CP] - If you punch it it squirts

[Lie] - Yeah, not doing that

[Doc] Give it a poke at least, You can always wash your hands

[Lie] Gives it a small poke and a bit of blood dribbles out-

[Lie] - Ugh

[Doc] Chuckles - Personal taste I guess. Even I think it's a bit more satisfying then just punching trees.

[Lie] - Yeah well I'm not much for fighting...

[Doc] I don't seem to have much luck with weapons. I'm a little too used to only relying on things that can't be taken from me.

[Doc] Although it may be less important now...

[CP] - Weapons are an extension of the arm,.. It's useful to think of them like that

[Doc] Smiles faintly - But it's much harder to chop off an arm then disarm an opponent.

-There's a clacking of boots on the stairs above-

[CP] - That just depends on your training and strategy

[Steve] Walking down with a handful of papers. - Doc?

[Doc] Down here!

[Steve] Oh, showing off the abbatoir, huh?

[Endrea] - Stee!

[Steve] Hey! You look all bright eyed and bushy tailed today. what's goign on?

[Endrea] Lift book- I gots book!

[Steve] Let me see that. - He looks at the cover and freezes, trying to look at CP without doing it directly-

[CP] Growls a little-

[Endrea] - Stee read?

[Steve] Tries to disguise his unease. He shoots a look at Doc, who gives him the barest nod.

[Steve] Uh, here you go Doc, I can't figure out where these maps go on the board. But maybe I should take Endrea somewhere comfier to read?

[Steve] The room under the shrine maybe?

[Lie] - That sounds like a good idea Steve

[CP] Is close enough to the punching bag that he punches it, getting a bit of blood on Lie as well as himself-

[Lie] Yelps and steps farther away-

michaelgno1: arrives back at CP's and Lie's  
"Hello?"

michaelgno1: "Anyone seen GK? He's nowhere to be seen..."

michaelgno1: hears nothing and leaves, noticing another house nearby he goes to visit it

michaelgno1: knocks on the door

[Hero] - after a couple moments of shuffling, he opens the door, peeking out to blink- hello.. Michael..? am I correct?

michaelgno1: "Oh? Sir what are you doing here? Wait did you and Candycove decide to stay here?"

michaelgno1: "Yes that's me, my player name is michaelgno1 but just Michael is fine."

[hero] -he nods- yes, it was more of her idea. come in, we don't usually get guests ever, well. in our old seed. but, what brings you here? -he moves from the door and opens it more, making room for Michael-

michaelgno1: "Thanks sir."  
walks inside, his body drying moments after

michaelgno1: "I was nearby because CP and Lie live very close to you guys. I never saw this house before so i assumed new visitors."

michaelgno1: "As for why i'm on this server, my master wants me serving his brothers. He thinks I can be of better service to them."

michaelgno1: "There are a lot of Herobrine's here and I feel at home here."

[hero]-he raised a brow at this as he closed the door, moving to shift around Michael and to get to stand in front of the stairs.- hm? master? are you a servant to him?

michaelgno1: "To you guys, yes I am. Though my will is my own, I swore to serve my master. He is my god now, Notch is dead to me."

michaelgno1: "Do you have any issues with Notch sir?"

[hero]-he sighed lightly at this- well, at least you have free will. seems as if you put a lot of trust in him, why do you serve him?

[hero] quite a lot if i do say so myself

michaelgno1: "Because without him i'll have nothing. Notch left me to rot and everything else wants me dead."

michaelgno1: "At least that's what I originally thought..."

[hero] -he growled lightly- of course... but i suppose your 'master' as you call him, 'saved' you, did he not? i can only assume given your circumstances. i apologize. but here you like it more? ive heard good things from the others. its unusual to see so many 'brines' in one place. -he looked Michael over for a moment before turning to walk towards the long couch facing the window.-

michaelgno1: "Yeah that's what he did. I almost died to his corruption but after that everything took a turn for the better."

michaelgno1: follows him  
"I mean the mobs, they no longer hurt me. There's the powers as well, not to mention my master treats me well."

michaelgno1: "But... As time went on I slowly learned to accept not all players are bad. I've met some really nice one's, kinda like Candycove."

michaelgno1: "Even with Notch i've grown to tolerate a little more. Still hate him though..."

[hero]-he grinned lightly- i see, as have i. many of candycoves friends are very... '*kind*' -he said unsurely but continued- as for my brother, i am in the situation as you, hes not too much of a bother to me.

michaelgno1: looks around the house  
"I take it Candycove decorated?"

[hero] -he sighed- yes... She... Did... Its almost the exact same house back on our server though. She has. A unique way of styling. to put it simply.

michaelgno1: "Well she has nice taste. Say... You and Candycove remind me of two guys names Stephan and Steven."

michaelgno1: "Stephan is a NPC Steve and Steven is a former Herobrine. They live together as well, it feels just like that!"

michaelgno1: "How did you end up being with Candycove anyway? Most brine's I see don't tolerate players."

[hero] -his interest was perked but he blankly watched michael. It was an odd topic to discuss- she helped me out a bit.

michaelgno1: "Ah that's alright, you don't have to explain if it's embarrassing. I've met Herobrine's with tough exteriors but soft centres before, they won't show how they truly feel."

michaelgno1: "Hm... So what do you do exactly? What are you like sir, is there anything I should know?"

michaelgno1: "CP likes blood and fighting and stuff, GK enjoys getting drunk, TLOT likes to be with his Steve."

michaelgno1: "Count Doc as well and xe enjoys xir... Experiments?"

[hero] -he scoffs lowly and sits back on the couch, thinking- i don't really know myself. I like to do... Many different things.... Id say i do like the fighting... But here? hmmm i enjoy the kindness of others. Though i prefer to be alone, its a lot calmer with less 'players' as you call them.

michaelgno1: "Same here actually, I enjoy fighting them as well. Players, they spawn in Steve skins and change how they look. Then they set off to destroy the natural world that we live in for their own shellfish desires."

michaelgno1: "They kill each other. They murder everything around them. They destroy everything."

[hero] -he raised a brow, curious- hm. I do not think she is a 'player' then.

michaelgno1: "Then she really must be like Stephan then. I was a player but that was a long time ago. I gave up my old life for a new one with lord Herobrine."

michaelgno1: sits down on the couch  
"Candy has nice furniture sir."

[hero] whats stephan like then? - he chuckled lightly at michaels second remark-

michaelgno1: "Well... He's kinda like a Villager. An NPC who can think and act for himself."

michaelgno1: "But much less annoying and a really nice person actually."

michaelgno1: "Candycove will be similar to him in that sense. There's nothing wrong with either of them, you could say she is free."

[hero] Hm. Most likely. I do not know myself. so you said you were previously a player or something?

michaelgno1: "It was when i first spawned in Minecraft. I remember being with Notch then suddenly i spawned."

michaelgno1: "The player behind me... I have no idea what happened."

michaelgno1: "I don't even want to be considered one anymore."

michaelgno1: "He's never came back."

[hero] behind you?... I am... Decently confused by what you mean...

michaelgno1: "Well... Every 'player' is tied to an account which the 'user' purchases and uses to play Minecraft. I believe that's how it works, my master told me."

michaelgno1: "Because the user of my account has never came back I guess i'm free to do anything I want"

[hero] -he blinked- oh. And thats how they join...? How odd

michaelgno1: "I guess. I believe it's Mojang if i'm not mistaken."

[hero] -he tilted his head- i am desperately confused now.

michaelgno1: "Well, my master is a being made entirely of code given physical form."

michaelgno1: "He knows alot. A LOT of stuff."

michaelgno1: "Practically every piece of code on his server is a part of him in someway, even mine."

[hero] -he hummed and thought for a moment- i see... How odd? He is not a man to mess with i see

michaelgno1: "Well he can do some interesting things. One of which I recently picked up from him."

michaelgno1: gets up and stands a small distance away, facing Hero. His eyes glow green as he lifts him slightly off the ground

michaelgno1: just as quickly puts him back down

[hero] -he watched with amusement in his eyes.- how fascinating. Your eyes also changed.

michaelgno1: "He likes to restrain players like this, it immobilises them in midair and unable to move."

michaelgno1: "As of now it requires alot of concentration but I think it will come in handy."

[hero] very. It seems by what you've told me, players seem to be nuisances...

michaelgno1: eyes turn white again  
"Sir where is Candycove anyway?"

[hero] she is currently on a 'journey', as she called it, to find flowers. She will be back shortly. I had to deny her several times to get out of flower picking. -he sighed-

michaelgno1: "Well it's nice to meet you Hero, sir. I serve Herobrine's and your one of them, if you ever want me to do anything let me know!"  
smiling cheerfully

[hero] thank you michael. I will be sure to keep that in mind. Is that all you want to discuss?

michaelgno1: "Nothing overly important... You have nice hair?"

michaelgno1: "It looks cool sir..."  
giggles shyly

[hero] -he huffed- why was i expecting that...? Thank you, i guess. I take pride in it. -he said, half jokingly-

michaelgno1: "Your welcome! Should I wait for candycove to get back sir or do you wish to be left alone?"

michaelgno1: "I should really go home, there's something I wanted to check anyway. See you later!"  
waves at hero before teleporting

[Steve] Takes Endrea away. 

[Doc] Shuffles hir feet. - I... have one more thing I want to tell you about, but it's too close in here. I want to go outside.

[CP] - You actually seem nervous Doc

[Doc] I kind of am... - walks up the stairs

[Lie] Walks ahead of CP trying to figure out how to get the blood out of her clothes, CP follows behind

[Doc] Hops over the little creek and climbs up on the sandy bank across from it.

[Doc] ....

[CP] Touches Lie and tp's her over-

[Deer] Jumps over as well, standing next to Lie-

[Doc] I know there's been a lot of weirdness lately, and I apologize for annoying everyone. But I've been conducting some very risky experiments. Things I would not have even considered without TLOTs help...

[Lie] - So TLOT was in on it as well?

[Doc] Yes. His hacking abilities have been key, as well as his more physical talents... Look, I know my new powers are dangerous and I've been trying very hard to get a handle on them.

[CP] - Hey, you have no idea how many forests I set on fire at first

[Doc] Takes a few careful steps back from the group -

[Doc] It's more then that, what I am now is not sufficent to make best use of what I can do, so I made something else to contain it in battle.

[Doc] Remember how I said the only reason I look human is my inability to make a decision on what to change? - Doc looks up slowly, a dangerous light in hir eyes. -I... decided.-

[Deer] Gets an interesting glint in her eyes-

[Lie] - You did?

[Doc] -Xe grasps the front of hir coat and seemingly tears it sideways with a flash of static. The unflapped coat seems to go all the way around and meet itself in a ball of pale yellow. The shape unfolds hugely in front of them. It's a dragon, sinious and smooth edged. The head is crowned with a mane like the doctor's hair and the feet are as vibrant a purple as hir favorite gloves. The body itself is hard to look at, it's twisting in strange angles and constantly shifting perspective in a way that defies normal geometry. The creature streches, shaking out a crooked pair of spirals that jut like tiny wings from hir shoulders. Doc smiles and hir teeth are as white and square as rows of quartz blocks. The voice comes soft and sibilant, spoken around a black forked tongue. - And... I couldn't have done it without you Lie.

[Lie] - What? Me? What did I do?

[Doc] The dragon moves in a weirdly angular way and cocks a brow at Lie- You asked TLOT to change you into a cat, and made it so you could shift back and forth at will.

[Lie] blushes- Oh, that...

[CP] - Seems like your not entirely used to that form yet Doc, you may need to talk with GK about that

[Doc] I've always built myself from scratch. I don't transform my base parts like TLOT, this is a skin. I won't be naked when I change back because I'm it as well as inside.

[Doc] On the contrary it's supposed to be like this.

[Lie] - Am I the only one who ends up naked!?

[Doc] watch me. - The dragon rises up a bit and then zips around them, spiraling up in a strange way with small angular movements. [It's looks like the snake game.]

[CP] - Hey, I see that as a good thing

[CP] - Well if that's how you want it to be

[Doc] The movement is almost too fast to follow and the dragon works it's way back down. - That's the really interesting thing. I'm still not flying. I can move through the air because even zero is a number. These spirals repel against blocks, even air blocks. So my movement is erratic because I'm traveling against surfaces in every direction without touching. Like the magnet arrangement that can make a train float over it's tracks.

[Deer] Is thinking about potential fun-

[Doc] I can move so quickly that it doesn't even matter that I'm not going in a straight line. But that's the part that's taken some extra coding. Sorry about your spruce tree by the way.

[Lie] - Thats an odd thought, but it makes sense

[Lie] - It's fine, barely noticeable

[Doc] Thats's not the really fun part though. -Rears back- And don't worry my love, I'm not going to bash my head again.

[Lie] Looks at Deer and whispers- Bash xir head?

[Deer] - You'll see

[Doc] Lifts up on hir small back legs and dives straight into the sand. The pixels part like water and xe vanishes underground with the sand closing perfectly as the last fluff of tail slides in.

[CP] Is surprised before scowling- Xe better not pop up under me...

[Doc] Lifts up enough for several blocks to part as hir angular coils show above the ground like an arch before sliding under again. Xe's circling them under the sand like a playful dolphin.

[Lie] Laughs some-

[Deer] Smiles brightly-

[Doc] Comes up gently headfirst under Deerheart and lifts her in hir massive fluff of hair. Xe steps back up onto the ground with a quartet of paw thumps.

[Deer] Squeaks in surprise-

[Doc] I hated keeping it a secret from you, but I thought you'd get upset with all the bashing into things I was doing.

[Doc] I didn't want you to worry

[Deer] - It's alright, experimentation is part of who you are

[Doc] Beams. - I love you all the more for understanding.

[Doc] You're awfully quiet CP.

[CP] - What's there to say? It's not the weirdest thing I've seen, nor is it like the first dragon I've seen either. It's still you as well

[Doc] heh. I wonder if you saw this coming before anyone. You questioned my fixation the first time we met....

[CP] - Well it really isn't much of a surprise, that's for sure

[Doc] Well, I know the bit you'll like anyway. - Grits hir teeth for a moment and looks around. There's a lone cactus standing about thirty blocks away - Xe clicks hir teeth and there's a halo of static around then. Xe spits a crackling ball of electricity at it. In an eyeblink the cactus explodes violently. - I don't need the admin execute command anymore.

[Lie] - Well I bet that makes things easier

[CP] Shrugs-

[Doc] Huffs, - you're such a rump Cp. I bet Lie is happy for me at least. I know my beloved seems to be.

[Deer] Leans down and gives Doc a small kiss- Of course I am

[Lie] - Considering how he hasn't stormed off yet Doc, I think CP might just be a little impressed

[CP] - Riiiiiiiiight... (So much sarcasm)

[Doc] Coos at her touch. Xe gives a tiny lick to Deer's closest hoof with hir tongue.

[Deer] Giggles-

[Doc] Maybe I'll just give him that hug he denied me the other day. Some medicine for his emotional constipation... - Xe advances on CP too quick for him to get out of the way.

[CP] - OH HELL NO!

[Doc] In an eyeblink the brine is wrapped up in the dragons coils and given a gentle squeeze over most of his body.

[Doc] The fluff of Docs tail is resting on his head like a huge wig.

[CP] Growls and seriously considers setting himself on fire-

[Doc] Releases him with a chuckle and even gives him a lick to the cheek as xe gets out of close range.

[CP] Flames erupt around him in irritation-

[Doc] Turns around and scuffs sand on him with hir back feet like a cat to put him out-

[CP] - GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?

[Doc] Dusts him down with hir tail fluff. - Being on fire is bad for your blood pressure.

[CP] - Shut the fuck up Doc

[Doc] Laughs- I'm in too good of a mood for you to annoy me.

[Lie] - Your fighting a losing battle here CP~

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] He's irrevocably messed up now. I know how he really feels. Everything else is just hot air.

[CP] Groans and starts walking away

[Steve] Comes outside with Endrea. - I...understand Lie and Deerheart, but CP is an odd person to 'come out' too Doc...

[Endrea] Is snuggling her book-

[Doc] It's okay Steve, I wasn't expecting much. I think he had me pegged from the start. - winks-

[CP] Flips Doc the bird before he's out of sight-

[Lie] - So Steve, how many times did you have to read the book?

[Steve] Six? Maybe seven? It's okay.

[Endrea] - Again!

[Doc] Hold on sweetie - Xe darts forward at a blinding speed and snatches CP like a mouse.

[CP] - SERIOUSLY!?

[Doc] Anyone else want a ride? I won't go through the ground, but if you can hang on I'll take you home.

[Lie] - That would be nice, just let me grab Endrea, unless you want to come as well Steve?

[Steve] Nah, I'm good. Doc's movements make me a bit queasy

[Lie] Nods in understanding before grabbing Endrea and climbing on Doc's back-

[Endrea] - Lili you read again?

[Lie] - Sure, we can read while riding

[Doc] Hugs CP to hir chest-

[Doc] Don't try and read. Just hang on tight...

[CP] Is growling in protest-

[Deer] Is humming happily to herself-

[Doc] Hold my hair.

[Lie] Holds on with her legs and one hand while Endrea holds onto her, her other hand holds open the book- I think I can manage

[Doc] Goes up with a little hop, there's a sort of electrical white noise that becomes audible when one is near hir shoulder spirals. Then Xe shoots off into the sky at a blinding speed, janking side to side and going up and down like the worlds craziest roller coaster.

-First the shrine and then Babylon shoots by underneath-

[Lie] Yelps in surprise-

[Endrea] Is a little scared by all the jerky movements-

[CP] Scowls and crosses his arms-

[Doc] Lands with a thump by Lie's front door. - Oh, Lie? Have you seen GK?

[Lie] Wobbles a little as she gets off- Yeah, he was last by my lava pool inside

[Endrea] Whimpers a little- No like

[Doc] Set's CP on his feet. 

[Lie] - Left him a bit of food before we left him too

[CP] Is very irritated-

[Doc] Thats handy.. wait, you gave him food?

[Lie] - Well yeah, he seemed pretty tired last night

[Doc] Oh geeze. Good luck getting rid of him! Cats remember?

[Lie] - You forget that I already have a pretty territorial cat of my own

[Doc] Just tell him what I did okay? I don't want him to get his hopes up that I found a natural dragon to invite that's not an Ender type.

[Lie] - Oh, alright

[GK] Is stil where Lie left him, except he ate the food and is now laughing hysterically as he reads the horrific Lovecraft book Doc left for CP.-

[Doc] Thanks for that Lie. I think I'm goign to take Deerheart home.

[Lie] - Alright, have fun you two

[Doc] Thanks for visiting... and being people I can trust.

[Endrea] - Bye Dodo!

[Doc] Blows a kiss to the little one and saunters off with Deerheart still on hir head.

[Deer] Leans down a little- You did well love

[Doc] -Is overcome with emotion - Thank you as well, for loving my weirdness.

[Lie] Takes Endrea down to the workroom and finds GK- Hey GK, you seem in a good mood

[GK] This fucking book is hilarous.

[GK] Hey, thanks for the food by the way.

[Lie] Looks at the cover- Oh that's Doc's book, who by the way has discovered how to turn themself into a dragon. And it's no problem, I figured you'd probably be hungry

[Endrea] Holds out her own book- GG look what I gots!

[GK] Yeah I... What the fuck? They did what?

[GK] Hang on kid

[Lie] - They figured out how to turn into a dragon. You'll be able to tell who it once you see them, but their movement is very jerky, apparently they're moving through air blocks in a way differently than we do

[GK] Just stands there for a minute with his mouth open. - That sounds really.... odd.

[Lie] - It is, and a bit hard to ride

[GK] and I'd ask why the fuck they did that, but I remember how hard Doc was crushing on me when I first got here. Soo glad they got over it.

[Lie] - I'm sure you are

[Endrea] - GG!

[GK] Shakes his head- Yeah. Even if I was into mushy stuff... yikes. Doc is a little too, adventurous for me....

[GK] whats up kiddo?

[Endrea] Shows book- read?

[GK] That's pretty tiny for a book. Let me see.

[GK] Breaks into loud laughter- ANGRY FLOOF?

[Endrea] Crawls closer so she can still see the book-

[Lie] Grins- Oh yes, CP is not very happy about this book at all

[GK] Starts reading aloud- his smile just keeps getting bigger. By the time he gets to the end his teeth are visible from ear to ear.

[Endrea] - Again!

[GK] Now that... that's a grief. Bra-fuckin-vo.

[Lie] - It was in our mail so we don't know who it's from

[GK] Reads it again, this time doing silly sarcastic voices.

[GK] It's from an artist. And I'm jelous I didn't think of it first.

[Endrea] Laughs as GK reads-

[CP] Finally comes down to the workroom-

[GK] Sooo... where is Angry floof anyway?

[GK] and who did you kill while you were out?

[CP] Visibly twitches at being called Angry Floof-

[Lie] - Nobody, Doc has a copy of the bloody punching bag and CP hit it while I was nearby

[GK] A bloody what?

[Lie] - Punching bag, it bleeds when you hit it. Doc gave one to CP, it's down in his little personal room below this one

[CP] Walks up behind Lie- You gotta admit, blood does look good on you

[GK] Damn.... as much as I hate to ask Doc for anything, that sounds like fun....

[CP] - Doc pretty much made a gym in hir house, knock yourself out over there

[Endrea] - GG, again!

[GK] Okay, but just one more time - Launches into a very dramatic reading.

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! DO NOT ENCOURAGE IT!

[GK] Chill your nips. She's happy. Isn't that what you want?

[CP] - Yes, but the book isn't necessary

[Lie] - CP calm down

[GK] Looks like she thinks it is. And that's all that matters. It's not hurting anyone.

[CP] Groans and heads down to his little room-


	52. The Dragon and the Maiden, Lie's Leaves

[Doc] Takes the long way around the small inlet that the castle nearly encloses. Hir steps are high, and xe's in a lovely mood with Deerheart perched amist hir flowing mane.

[Deer] - You really do seem happy love, and I'm glad about that

[Doc] I'm so relieved. There was always a small niggling fear that you'd think what I'd done was horrible.

[Deer] - Never would I think that

[Doc] Sighs happily- I'm so glad. Not that I'm going to stay like this all the time, that would be a serious inconvenience. I don't want to have to start knocking out walls.

[Deer] Leans downwards so Doc can see her- Well perhaps before you change back, you and I could have some fun~

[Doc] Lowers hir head before the side door of the shrine. - Hmmm.... That does sound tempting. But you should go inside. I can't phase you through the wall. I'll be right behind you.

[Deer] Gives Doc a quick kiss before heading inside-

[Doc] Decides to phase through the glass and step dramatically through the trough of fire behind it.

[Deer] Smirks as she sits on the edge of the lava pool, crossing her legs-

[Doc] Oh I love that look.... My lovely maiden waiting for her beast...

[Deer] - And where does my beast want me?

[Doc] I'll take you before the glass if you'll let me. This room is plenty big enough and I know the closest neighbors aren't home right now.

[Deer] - Very well -stands and begins stripping as she starts towards where Doc wants her

[Doc] I'd say it's a shame theres no altar but I intend to keep you in my arms anyway.

[Doc] Moves in ginks and dizzy curves around Deerheart's comely naked form. Until she's laying on the warm coils like a nest.

[Deer] - You my dear are very comfy

[Doc] Thank you. And I love the feeling of having every part of your skin pressing warmly against me.

[Deer] - Then press some more if you desire, I don't mind

[Doc] Xe twists so hir paws are under Deerheart and holds her gently, while coiling a little tighter. [Imagine a cobra with just the head lifted.]

[Deer] Presses herself a bit closer- Come love, make me squirm

[Doc] Oh, gladly.... Xe butts gently against her, rubbing hir snout against Deers breasts and belly.

[Deer] Hums happily-

[Doc] I'm so torn... It would be exciting for you to be a little bit afraid. But it makes my hearts happy that you're not.

[Deer] - I could never be afraid of you

[Doc] Closes hir eyes for a moment. The words are nearly too much, and xe resists the urge to tear up. - I love you so much. I'm going to make you feel as wonderful as you make me feel. - Xe lovingly mouths over each of her breasts, they're the size of gumdrops in the dragons mouth.

[Deer] Arches her back a little-

[Doc] Murmurs softly - You taste like youth, and I am drunk upon the flavor...

[Deer] - Then drink all you desire

[Doc] pinches her nipples with the forked tips of hir tongue.

[Deer] - Ah!

[Doc] Slips low, - here I will worship you. My angel....

[Deer] - Please Doc, I want it, I want you

[Doc] Works the lower edge of hir jaw under Deers rump, supporting her legs under each front paw.

[Doc] Presses the forked tongue wetly against her mound. It's nearly as thick as a torch.

[Deer] Groans and tries to squirm closer to Doc's tongue-

[Doc] Wiggles the tips inside hir lover and presses upwards -

[Deer] Gasps and lets out a small whine- Oh god, Doc that feels amazing!

[Doc] Is watching her intently for any signs of discomfort as xe snakes more of the length inside hir helpless mate.

[Deer] - Doc! Oh that feels wonderful, oh my dear sweet Doctor!

[Doc] Is drooling a little bit and glad that hir teeth are so square and humanlike in this shape. Xe focuses on the warm crush of delicate organs around hir tongue.

[Deer] Lets out a low groan as her head flops back in pleasure-

[Doc] Gets a devious glint in hir eyes before shaking the appendage-

[Deer] Shrieks a bit as pulses of pleasure are sent through her body from the movement and clamps around Doc a little-

[Doc] Rocks hir paramore in hir hands, fucking Deerheart on the length of tongue stuffed within her. The human's hips are coated with warm slime and she's shaking in the most arousing way as the thrills shoot through her.

[Deer] Is muttering Doc's name over and over again-

[Doc] Closes hir lips around Deerheart and sucks ever so gently.

[Deer] Jerks a little, her body so very close to climax-

[Doc] Shakes hir tongue harder, watching with undisguised glee as hir esctatic victim enjoys the slimy appendage filling her and vibrating against every sensitve part of her box.

[Deer] Comes and goes limp while gasping-

[Doc] Gives her a few more gentle slurps before opening hir mouth again. And slowly withdrawing hir tongue

[Doc] Kisses hir entire lower half before letting the top of hir mouth rest slowly on Deers belly. 

[Deer] small moan as she now feels a bit empty-

-There is the ending sound of a sneeze and a small teleportation poof-

[Lie] - Well at least I know where I am- Turns around only to see Doc and Deer. She quickly turns scarlet and turns back around- Sorry!

[Doc] Eyebrows shoot up, but xe doesn't move because Deer is stilll in hir mouth

[Deer] - Hm? Oh, hey Lie. How'd you get here?

[Doc] -mmmumble hi-

[Lie] - Teleport sneeze...

[Doc] Has an evil thought

[Doc] twiddles Deers dripping box with hir tongue

[Deer] Gasps and then moans-

[Lie] Starts noping out-

[Doc] -muffled- Okay okay, don't be like that-

[Deer] - Lie? Is everything okay?

[Lie] - Fine... Everythings fine...

[Doc] -mouth full- Can't blame me for wanting to have bit of fun.... I've always been a a bit blasphemous....

[Deer] Squirms and pushes herself up and out of Doc's grip- Lie, your absolutely red, are you sick?

[Lie] Shakes her head- I'm fine Deer

[Doc] Can't resist a tongue tickle on the soft inner part of one of Deer's hooves as she moves.

[Deer] tiny whimper as she climbs over Doc and approaches Lie- Lie, please look at me

[Lie] - Are you still naked

[Deer] - Well yes

[Lie] - Then no thank you

[Deer] - We're both women, what's different about me that you haven't seen?

[Lie] - That's not the point...

[Doc] Well you are kind of slimy right now. Sorry.

[Doc] Lie just isn't as.. open and comfortable about her desires...

[Deer] - Well that's ridiculous! We'll need to fix this!

[Doc] Grins- Cp would kiss your little hooves if you could pull that off.

[Deer] - Well, I'm not sure how much you would like that, but I do have an idea...

[Lie] Stiffens a little-

[Doc] Rolls over on hir back, just super relaxed. - I'm listening-

[Deer] Grins at Lie- Strip

[Lie] – WHAT!?

[Deer] - You heard me! If you stay naked for long enough then you'll become more than comfortable with nakedness. You'll hardly notice it!

[Lie] - Nope, not happening

[Deer] Steps closer- Oh come now, I bet you have a very pretty body, now show it

[Doc] Is fully alert now - well... I guess it's warm enough in here to be naked at least...

[Lie] - Not helping Doc!

[Deer] - Do you wish to help love?

[Doc] What do you want me to do? I'm not going to just take her clothes. that's rapey and mean.

[Deer] - I'm sure you can help in the convincing

[Lie] - Can we not

[Doc] eh, maybe. She's knows I'm pretty comfy being naked. I'm just shy about showing off my junk because i like to keep it a mystery what I'm wearing from day to day. - Scratches hir belly contentedly. - besides, she's naked when she's a cat and it doesn't seem to bug her nearly as much when she's all cute and fluffy.

[Lie] - That's because there's a layer of fur!

[Deer] - Oh come on Lie! There's nothing wrong with being naked!

[Doc] So wait.... you don't mind being naked as long as you're furry?

[Lie] - I don't really consider it naked because again, there's a good layer of fur there

[Doc] So if your head hair was too your ankles you could run around in the buff no problem?

[Lie] - ... I don't think I like where this conversation is going...

[Deer] - Oh Lie...

[Doc] Wait, I could do even better. Could you make a garment out of leaves? I know your plant control is getting better.

[Lie] - Um, well TGoW had me make armor out of roots...

[Doc] Nice. But I bet vines would be more flattering.

[Deer] - Nonsense, flowers would be best

[Doc] Though you have to be careful. You get CP too excited he might burst into flames again. Well they have to be attacted to something Deerheart. Flowers growing out of flesh is a bit too creepy for even me. 

[Lie] - I think she meant flowers coming off of vines or something like that Doc

[Deer] - Exactly

[Doc] Then I like the idea. And I'm sure you'll have CP eating out of your hand if you can pull it off.

[Deer] - So let's try it!

[Doc] Rolls over and slinks closer, moving low to the floor.

[Lie] - Now!?

[Doc] Darts out like a snake and leaves a big kiss on one of Deers naked buttcheeks.

[Deer] Yelps a little before giving Doc a small smile- Yes Lie, now. So again I say, strip!

[Lie] - Yeeeeah... Maybe not now...

[Doc] Runs in a little curve so the two women are inside a circle made by hir body. Xe dusts Lie playfully with hir tail fluff. - You've seen her naked plenty of times and I think she won't stop bugging you if you don't oblige her. Just saying.

[Lie] - But... but...- Floundering for reasons not to

[Deer] - Please Lie?

[Lie] Makes uncomfortable noises-

[Doc] Don't worry, there's no one around to see. Especally if you sit up against me. I don't mind. Deerheart says I'm comfy. - Grins-

[Deer] - Xe really is

[Lie] - I really don't know...

[Deer] Reaches out and turns Lie around so the woman are facing each other- Please? I'm curious as to what your body looks like. And as Doc's pointed out, you've seen mine plenty of times.

[Doc] I think it would be good for your self esteem if you weren't so afraid to show yourself off. You're a brine. You could wear nothing and still terrify masses with ease.

[Lie] - But I don't wish to terrify Doc

[Doc] You're missing the point. I'm wondering what bad thing you think will happen if someone saw you naked. You have a lot of power. What are you afraid of?

[Lie] - It's not fear, it's just how I was raised, you don't just show off like that, it's not seen as something you do in public. You only do it with your mate pretty much

[Deer] - That's ridiculous

[Doc] Why? Pixels are pixels. 

[Lie] - It's not pixels out there Doc, that's the problem. More often than not I still view myself with my old human body! I forget that that's not my current body

[Deer] - So this is a mostly mental problem

[Doc] Well that's the point isn't it? You're not out there. And if it's just a habit you might as well unlearn it. Lie... you're not human anymore. And you gave anything good of that time to Doe. So just let all of that fall away.

[Lie] - I know, but it's hard

[Doc] Nuzzles her. - I know. But I think you'll be better off at the end. Let this be a home. I do think of you as family. 

[Deer] - Come now let me help you- Gently grasps the bottom of Lie's shirt

[Lie] Shifts a bit nervously but isn't objecting-

[Doc] Offers a front and a back paw for them each to rest on-

[Deer] Gently pulls Lie's shirt off and stops Lie's hands as they go to cover herself- None of that now

[Doc] It's okay. It just us girls. Well kinda... I didn't set any of that up for this body yet.... it's just a slit.

[Deer] Loosens Lie's pants and lets them fall down- There, see? You have a very pretty body, even when your blushing like this

[Lie] Is completely red-

[Doc] Aww don't blush so, you're okay.

[Lie] - I know, but this is still uncomfortable for me

[Deer] - Which is why I want you to walk around naked for a few days so you can get used to it!

[Doc] Takes a sharp breath- I'll...uh.. make sure it doesn't rain. Though I fear CP will keep her in the house repeatedly makign love to her if she stays naked. 

[Lie] - I AM NOT WANDERING AROUND NAKED FOR A FEW DAYS!

[Deer] - You may have to if you can't figure out how to make clothes from your plants~

[Doc] Please tell me you didn't wreck her clothes... I made those.

[Deer] - Nope, just not sure I should give them back until she's comfy with being naked

[Lie] - Deer!

[Doc] If you're presenting it as a rough way to teach her better use of her powers, that I kinda support, but don't grief okay? It's cruel.

[Deer] - I'm not griefing, I'm just trying to get her used to being comfortable in her own skin

[Lie] Is trying to remember exactly what TGoW taught her about shaping roots into armor and trying to apply it to making clothes-

[Doc] Then I offer you my house for the duration. It's plenty warm on the desert side and no one here wil give you shit about it.

[Doc] There are plenty of plants in the room underneath us you can practice with too.

[Lie] - That's what I'm trying to call on

[Doc] Makes a gesture with hir free paw and gives Lie a jungle leaf block -

[Lie] Holds the block in front of her, small vines quickly slipping out and crawling up her arms-

[Doc] Just make somethign small. Like a swimsuit. It will take less concentration to maintain. 

[Lie] The small vines slither around Lie's arms up to her shoulders and begin wrapping around her body-

[Deer] - See? You're doing it!

[Doc] That looks... stimulating..

[Lie] Stiffens a little as the vines tighten in certain areas-

[Doc] Hypothesis confirmed.

[Lie] - Doc... Please try to avoid words like that... My control isn't THAT good yet

[Doc] Just saying it makes it happen? OH, it's because you can't not think about it when I mention it. Isn't it?

[Lie] - Exactly- The vines begin slipping lower

[Deer] Gets a bit of a mischievous look-

[Doc] that could be the most uncomfortably comfortable article of clothing ever made.

[Doc] Deerheart and I had a long, entertaining discussion about restraints.

[Lie] twitches as the vines tighten again at the mention of restraints-

[Doc] But you've done it! And I'm proud of you for figuring it out so quickly. You look like a lovely little wood nymph.

[Lie] Shudders a bit as the small vines cover her more intimate areas- Enderbro's called me the same thing before

[Doc] Awww, he such a sweet guy. Innocent as a child. He can be a little annoying but it's still a breath of fresh air compared to some of our grumpier denizens.

[Lie] - Yes and he's still trying to figure out my riddle

[Doc] Laughs- He may be at it for a while. It's okay, it gives him something to say when he sees you.

[Doc] Are you going to braid the vines? Or just leave them messy?

[Doc] I know it would make them look more rope-like though.

[Lie] Looks down- It may take me awhile to figure out how to braid them...- Small flowers begin blooming on the vines to help cover her

[Doc] hehe, cute little flowers. Are... you aware your muff is glowing?

[Lie] Her blush returns as she goes to cover herself-

[Doc] Sorry. I just thought it was interesting.

[Deer] - That's adorable! I noticed your hair glowed, but your muff does to!?

[Lie] - It's like my hair, depending on my emotions the intensity of the glow changes

[Doc] That's wild! Tell her what Virus said about your hair Deerheart. The look on his face was priceless.

[Deer] - Apparently my hair has the same coding as grass

[Lie] - Grass?

[Doc] Isn't that silly? It's not even the right color

[Doc] i think Virus needs a de-bugging

[Lie] - It certainly is odd...

[Lie] - And I agree with that. I don't like what he is now

[Doc] Makes a sad face. - I hope he isn't still like this when his task is done. He's... scaring me.

[Lie] - I... I actually slapped him

[Doc] You did what?!

[Doc] I'm suprised he didn't take your head off! You know how ruthless he is when he fights with CP!

[Lie] - I slapped him, it doesn't sit well with me, but he was frustrating me... I didn't even think about what he could do to me...

[Doc] You're braver then you realize Lie. Probably more then me.

[Doc] I have to hope for the best but prepare for the worst. Just so you know; resetting the system will throw the Vouries off the seed if they get in here somehow.

[Lie] - The weirdest part is he had no response... He just took it, and then contined on like I hadn't done anything

[Doc] Didn't he say that he couldn't feel anything through his tendrils? Maybe the numbness has spread?

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Doc] Nuzzles Deerheart softly. Xe just needs comforting. The whole subject upsets hir. - I want him to get better.

[Doc] But my first priority has to be the world.

[Doc] Our home.

[Deer] Snuggles in closer to Doc-

[Lie] Is now wearing what looks like a haltertop bikini made of vines and flowers

[Doc] Blows a small puff of warm air in Lie's direction.

[Lie] Shudders a little at the breeze

[Deer] Smirks- Hey Lie, what do you like in sex?

[Lie] All the vines immediately tighten-

[Doc] Most of the things I've been teaching you lately....

[Doc] I wonder what would happen if I wheel clicked what you're wearing..?

[Lie] - Why Deer? You just heard me asking Doc not to mention things like that...

[Doc] Eh, it would probably be inert anyway...

[Deer] - Aw, but I'm curious to see what makes you tick

[Doc] Snorts - You see why she gets along with me.

[Lie] - Yes...

[Doc] Coos - She's naughty - playfully swats Deerheart with hir tail fluff.

[Deer] - Yes, I suppose I am.

[Lie] - Deer, could you give me back my clothes now?

[Deer] - Nope

[Doc] Maybe I should give you a little spanking...?

[Lie] - DAMNIT DOC!

[Deer] Laughs a little-

[Doc] Oops! Sorry! It was a legit question though.

[Doc] She's such a lovely little thing and you saw what I was doing when you came in.

[Lie] - Yes, and again, I'm sorry about that

[Deer] - There's no need to be sorry Lie

[Doc] Makes a tiny needy noise-

[Deer] - Do you need something now love?

[Doc] I'm still hot and bothered. That's all

[Deer] - And how can I help with that?

[Doc] Unless you want to use your whole arm I don't think you can. But I can take care of myself.... - gets a wicked look- In fact-

[Lie] Doesn't see the look-

[Doc] Xe suddenly crackles with electricity. The weak voltage shooting around the spiral of hir form and grounding in hir half-formed nether parts. Doc comes with a huge shiver and flops, twitching slightly.

[Deer] Moans and comes a second time happily-

[Lie] Yelps in surprise before falling to her knees, a shudder passing through her body- (She's not the most vocal)

[Doc] Mumbles- I feel better already-

[Deer] - Now that is a very interesting trick love

[Doc] Lets hir tongue flop out- It's a very precise glitch interference. I'm glad you like it. It's perfect for when you just need the release.

[Lie] - Doc you are not making this any easier!

[Doc] Easier? I thought you'd calm down if I let you share my orgasam. - Hair flops down a little- Sorry.

[Lie] - Normally it would have, but the vines don't automatically loosen afterwards...

[Doc] OH! Do you need me to cut you out of them?

[Lie] - No! That's not necessary! Then I'll just be back to being naked...

[Doc] I could slit the front lower to give you more breathing room.

[Lie] - Not necessary, just give me a few minutes and I should be able to loosen them myself

[Doc] Actually I just had a bad thought. Is CP going to go nuts because you have my scent on you? Since you've been leaning on me.

[Doc] I don't imagine he sees me as a threat to his relationship, but I know how weird he is sometimes.

[Lie] - I don't know, I've been around you often enough that it shouldn't bother him, but I can't be certain

[Doc] Bites hir lip- Just wondering

-CP Finally teleports up onto the third floor of the shrine in his search for Lie-

[Deer] - Well if your worried you could always ask TLOT here

[Doc] Well, Cp's been furious with me often enough. I'm getting used to it.

[Doc] And thankfully we're closer to the same power level now

[Lie] - That's true

[CP] Looks over the edge of the floor- Oh, this is where you... Now what the fuck are you wearing?

[Doc] She made it herself. It's nice isn't it?

[CP] tp's down and gives a small sniff- Why do you smell like sex?

[Lie] - uhhh...

[Doc] It's just a general smell. I was giving Deerheart some dragon cunnilingus when Lie sneezed in.

[CP] - No, I know what Lie's scent is like after she's come... And that's what I'm smelling now...

[Deer] - You certainly do have an amazing sense of smell...

[Doc] Ducks guiltily. - You remember that time I made you come by shocking you?

[CP] Growls a bit- Yes...

[Doc] She was leaning on me, Deerheart too. I didn't want to make them get up just to relieve my own blue balls.

[CP] Growls again and reaches down to pick Lie up- Great, so she gets a release while I don't... Wonderful...

[Lie] - Calm down CP

[Doc] You're right, fairs fair. - Moves the paw closest to CP so it's touching his foot and delivers the same orgasmic shock to him.

[CP] Jerks and then begins cursing in several languages-

[Doc] That's a vile thing to say as a response to an orgasam. You said you wanted a release because she got one.

[CP] - Yeah, but not from you asshole! I'd rather get it from my own mate!

[Doc] Ducks down like a scolded cat with a small frown.

[Lie] - CP please, calm down.

[CP] Is still growling a little as Lie cups his face getting him to focus on her-

[Deer] - I just think you're being ungrateful

[Doc] Puts hir head against Deerheart's back- When you can make someone feel the best chemical rush a body is capable of by a simple touch, it seems a pity to never use it.

[CP] tp's up to the top floor with Lie, not trusting himself to walk normally with the mess in his pants-

[Deer] - Oh, they left...

[Doc] I figured he'd be mad, but I didn't want him to drive Lie crazy begging her for a blowie or something just because she got to come.

[Doc] Like I said, I'm used to his scorn

[Deer] - Wait, if both of them are here, then who's currently watching Endrea?

[Doc] Probably GK, he was still at their house sleeping when they came over here earlier

[Deer] - Oh that's right... I wonder how many times he's had to read the book

[Doc] Quite a few I'm sure. - Nuzzles hir nose into the small of Deerheart's back.

[Deer] hums happily-

[Doc] At least I can make you happy....

[Deer] - Very much so

[Doc] Xe slips hir tongue down through the crack of Deerheart's rear slithering up underneath of hir like a thong.

[Deer] Groans happily- Ooooooh, Doc...

[Doc] The tips press warmly onto her clit, the thickness of the appendage laid like a wide rope between her flaps.

[Deer] - Can we go a third time?

[Doc] Oh yes.... - Tips her forward onto her hands and knees on the tightening coils

[Deer] - Ah!

[Doc] Undulates hir tongue, making most of the friction an insistent slimy rubbing on hir undercarriage like Lies ropes.

[Deer] - Ah! Doc!

[CP] From above- Oi! Shut up!

[Doc] Makes the vibrations again, this time buzzing against everything, even her tiny star.

[Deer] Squeals in surprise-

[Doc] Adds more rubbing. Pressing and humming to induce hir mate to buck back against hir.

[Deer] Obliges with a moan-

[Doc] Puts the end inside and licks hir from within while rocking her back and forth.

[Doc] Xe's making sure her ass is getting as much attention as her box.

[Deer] - Doc... It feels so good~

[Doc] - mumbles- I'll teach you soon enough that there are other places I can invade to make you feel good. But for now I'll just lap softly. - Licks her all over, box and clit and laving over her star.

[Deer] Shudders, still aroused from the previous two and comes again, she's now fairly exhausted and slumps against Doc-

[Doc] Cradles her gently - My lovely one. My sweet Deerheart. I would fall apart if not for you. I want you to feel all the love I can give. - Kisses her.

[Deer] - And I want to feel all that as well, just not right now... I don't think I can feel my legs...

[Doc] Snuggles her- awww. I'll have to be ever so gentle with you. Tell you what, you sleep. I'll coil up around you so you stay warm and safe. And when you wake we'll both clean up.

[Deer] Nods and closes her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep-

[Doc] Snuggles hir head up next to Deerheart and covers hir naked mate with hir mane and the fluff of hir tail, before also drifting off peacefully.


	53. Dragonriders, Cp's Relapse

[Endrea] - GG? You read again!

[Doc] Wakes slowly. And the inspiration that visited hir in hir dreams flashes by hir eyes a second time. Xe twiddles hir claws, typing out a message to someone xe's pretty sure is still mad, but may yet be willing.

[Doc] Hey Cp.... do you have any interest in teaching Deerheart how to fight?

[Doc] Specifically with some kind of poleaxe or spear?

[CP] Glances at the message- Why are you asking me? You know my fighting style isn't the most... healthy, of styles

[Doc] No, I don't want you to spar with her. Just teach her basic jabs and where to strike at for maximum effect

[CP] - I don't have the most experience with either of those, but I suppose I could...

[Doc] And see if you can get GK and Endrea to come over with you when you're ready.

[CP] Snorts- Why? You want to read to her even more?

[Doc] Nudges hir mate. - Wake up sweetheart. We have a big day ahead of us...

[Deer] Groans a little and curls up tighter-

[Doc] GK is the one I need. But Endrea should watch. Bring Lie too if you think she'll need to be kept occupied.

[CP] - I think she was planning on visiting Hera today, they haven't seen each other since she made more plants for the water

[Doc] Licks her softly. - Come one. Lets get cleaned up. Company is coming.

[Deer] - I don't care if they see me like this

[Doc] You don't want to wash off? You're pretty sticky.

[Deer] Stretches- And remove the lovely reminders of last night?

[Doc] Shivers with the memories, it makes lots of things tighten in wonderful ways. - Mmmmmmm

[CP] Heads down to where GK is, Lie currently has his shirt since she wasn't able to hold the plant clothes after a while and they fell off- Oi, Doc wants us

[Endrea] - Hehe!

[Doc] I'm so glad I don't have a a very busy life. Because I love giving you all my attention

[Deer] - And I love giving you mine

[GK] Does us include me too? I hate to admit it, but I kinda want to see what they did to themselves.

[CP] - Yeah, they asked for you specifically as well

[GK] Hmm, okay, Ill go change outside.

[Endrea] Runs over to CP and he picks them up-

[CP] - Come on, let's go see Doc

[Endrea] - Dodo!

[Doc] You are in serious danger of me putting my tongue inside you again...

[CP] Steps outside- Meet you there GK

[Deer] - And I wouldn't object at all

[GK] Got it- Takes off with a huge sweep of wings-

[CP] tp's to the shrine-

[Doc] Except that if CP sees me eating you out, he'll turn around and leave, and I kinda need his help.

[CP] - Well your not wrong about that, now put clothes on.

[Deer] - Oh, hello CP

[Doc] Jumps in suprise-

[Doc] Well.. either way, give me a minute and I'll cobble together a weapon to practice with. -Rolls over and puts down a crafting table-

[GK] Thumps down outside and looks in the window - wtf?

[Deer] Frowns a bit as Doc moves away before grabbing her clothes and putting them on- So why are you here CP?

[CP] - Doc asked me to come

[Endrea] Squirms out of CP's arms and goes over to Doc, holding out her book- Dodo read?

[Doc] Can't right now. My paws are too big for the pages.

[Endrea] - Awwwww...

[Doc] Bonks the crafting table with hir chin and extracts the contents. It's a very long spear with a diamond blade at the end and a weight like a small hammer at the other. With some fiddling xe copies it and holds both out to show them. - One for you CP and one for my darling

[Deer] - For me?

[CP] Takes the weapon and weighs it in his hands, getting a feel for it-

[Doc] I thought of something we could do together that would be good as a bonding exercise and give us an edge if CPs pastas or Viruses Vouries, or some other nasties get in here.

[Doc] Creeps closer and rubs lovingly along her side. - CP will teach you to stab, and I shall be your mount.

[CP] - Mount?

[Doc] She can ride on my head or my shoulders, and if GK is willing. You can do the same with him.

[CP] - So that's why you wanted him here

[GK] THERE BETTER BE BEER INVOLVED!

[CP] - And who's going to watch Endrea while we do this?

[Doc] and perhaps, Lie can do the same with someone else - looks at endrea- Someday..

[Deer] - We could ask TLOT or Steve

[Doc] But Lie is the odd person out? Can't she do it?

[CP] - Like I said, she's going to visit Hera today and Endrea's not comfortable with water yet

[Endrea] - Reading time?

[Doc] Gah. Okay... -typing-

[TLOT] Comes in from the long hallway. He was using the bag and his pants are blood-spattered, but his chest and feet are bare and his hair is wet from washing his upper body. He has a fuzzy orange towel around his neck. - I heard you needed a babysitter but it looks like there's plenty of you here. What gives?

[Endrea] - Yellow Hehe!

[Doc] We were going to go outside and do some fighting routines. I just need someone to keep Endrea back.

[TLOT] Hey kiddo! Did you get bigger? -Kneels and opens for a hug-

[Endrea] Runs over and jumps into the hug-

[TLOT] Gives her a little spin and puts her on his shoulders -

[Endrea] Holds the book in front of him- Yellow Hehe read?

[GK] Is laying on the ground outside with his feet in the air like a dead possum

[CP] - Have fun reading that book a million times TLOT

[TLOT] Huh? Okay... let me see that... - He looks down and even without pupils the narrowing of the gaze is apparent. He looks up slowly with a massive grin. - Okay Endrea, lets read about this... Angry Floof...

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] fft!

[Doc] Okay, that's enough.

[Doc] I think a little physical activity will get some of that meaness out.

[CP] tp's outside before he can lose his weapon by throwing it at TLOT

[Doc] Gets up and follows him by phasing through the wall.

[GK] What the fuck Doc?

[Deer] Waves good bye to TLOT before heading out the door-

[Doc] It's part of my new abilities. I can melt things. So by extension I can also melt things out of my way and reform them behind me. I can even do this- slides into the ground and out of sight

[GK] Leaps up in fright, flapping madly to stay off the ground.

[CP] Flicks his hand and summons a wooden target as Deer approaches- Alright, first things first, learning how to use the weapon

[Doc] Rises back up and slides under the turf in long loops like a sea serpent. - Haha

[GK] THAT'S NOT FUNNY THATS FUCKING CREEPY.

[Deer] Steps over to where CP is and watches as he smoothly throws the spear into the target-

[Doc] Moves in weird angles and describes a jerky loop around GK from two directions.

[GK] Aggh! - Drops back down to the ground. - You're making my eyes feel like someone's digging them out with a fucking spoon!

[CP] - You'll want to hold the spear about half way down the staff, then plant you feet about waist width apart with you non-dominate side foot slightly farther forwards

[Deer] Assumes the position CP described as he goes and retrieves his spear and returns to stand behind her

[CP] - Alright, go ahead and try

[Doc] But that's the point isn't it? I can already move extremely fast, being hard to fix on as a target is a useful thing.

[GK] Your colors look like a blind person picked them.

[Deer] Throws the spear and it misses the target by a few feet, CP hands her his-

[Doc] You're no better! Soft pink and red?

[CP] - Try again

[GK] Yeah but I didn't pick mine!

[Deer] Tries again, this time hitting the edge of the target-

[GK] Wait a fucking minute... did you pick yellow and purple so you could match TLOT?

[Doc] NO. Why the Nether would I do that?!

[Doc] I like yellow and purple. But....

[CP] - Better- retrieves the spears and stabs them into the ground next to Deer- Try again

[Doc] .... I did pick the color for my repelling spirals to match Deerheart's hair... It's the same mint green as my eyes

[GK] Pretends to barf-

[Deer] Keeps trying each time getting closer to the center of the target-

[CP] Watches and retrieves the spears until Deer pretty much hits the center a few times- Alright, lets move on

[Deer] - What's next?

[CP] - Jabs and swipes. Wood offers a good resistance to attacks. First you'll want to keep your right hand about halfway up and the other farther down. Now go ahead and jab at the target

[Doc] So... I know you probably don't like the idea. But am I right to assume you'd stand up to defend your home? Some of us have made rather powerful enemies.

[GK] Maybe, what's in it for me?

[Doc] What do you want? I've already instructed Sam to give you whatever you ask for as long as you don't take the last bottle of anything. It's not like you're running up a tab

[Deer] Approaches the target and begins jabbing away, just getting the feel for it

[GK] Humph. I'll get back to you.... but I want a bottle of that shit that knocked CP on his ass.

[Doc] Done.

[CP] - I heard that!

[GK] Hey I wouldn't have even known about it if not for you!

[GK] That's the good shit

[CP] - Yeah, and after one sip it knocked you out! It only got me really drunk

[GK] Exactly. It'll last me for a long time and come in handy if I can't sleep.

[Doc] Quality not quantity...

[CP] Turns his attention back toward Deer- Try taking a few swings

[GK] Turns to Doc- Stop moving around dammit! You're making me nervous.

[Deer] Takes a large swing and gets the spear stuck. She immediately tries to pull it out but is struggling-

[CP] - Stop, do not try to pull it out

[Deer] - Why not?

[Doc] I'm not moving. It's just your eyes. My polygons are non-euclidean.

[GK] Where have I heard that before?

[GK] Fuck! I know! - rummages- Have your book back. It's hilarious.

[CP] - Because the amount of time it takes to pull it out it gives your opponent more than ample time to deal a killing blow to you. If your weapon gets this stuck in an opponent, then abandon it and gain some distance, or in your case, run away.

[Doc] Oh, thank you.

[Deer] - But then I'll be weaponless

[GK] Gives hir a knowing look - you're the most colorful cosmic horror from beyond time and space I've ever seen.

[Doc] Oh, stop. You're just saying that! Haha

[Doc] Deerheart. You won't have to run, because you'll be riding me

[CP] - But your weapon will still be doing it's job, slowing your opponent down

[Doc] And I can make more spears

[Deer] - Oh, that's true

[Doc] And you'll have all the power of my momentum behind your strike. You just have to stay on target and hold onto it when it impacts

[CP] Goes and easily pulls the spear out before tossing it at Deer- Alright Doc, you wanted her to try while on you?

[Doc] Though CP makes a good point, throwing it accurately is good too

[Doc] Well. Yes, but I had an idea of somethign that would make a good target. But she'll have to take a potion first.

[CP] - She'll have to practice defensive stuff with somebody else, that's close enough to sparring that I'll probably won't be able to do it

[Doc] Pulls out a water breathing potion- just for hitting a moving target, lets spear some squids.

[Deer] Takes the potion and drinks it- okay, lets try this

[Doc] Then if you lose your grip you won't fall, you can just swim up.

[Doc] Gets down so she can get on.

[Deer] Climbs on and settles herself-

[GK] Walks dantily over to CP - are you and me doing something? We can joust with cows if you want.

[Doc] Turns toward the water and looks for a squid to charge. -

[CP] - Or we could just see how long it takes her to hit a squid

[Endrea] At TLOT- AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!

[GK] Are you sure? I like beef...

[CP] - Well, it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to get used to how you move anyways- Grabs the other spear and climbs on

[Doc] Spots a target - Now it's not in my nature to move in a straight line. But once I get within one body length of the target I'll dart straight forward. If you have a good feel for how I move it shouldn't be a problem. - Xe slides under the water and moves with jerky angles towards the unsuspecting squid.

[GK] Takes a few steps and bounces Cp around to make sure he won't fall off. - You got a good grip there cowboy?

[Deer] Sticks her tongue out a little in concentration-

[CP] - Yup, let's see how well this works

[Doc] Gets close and darts forward at a blinding speed-

[GK] Gallops toward a nearby cow. He moves in hops and bounds like a tremendous boar on his piggy hooves.

[CP] Preps the spear and his aim is true as he hits the target

[GK] Laughs as he gets splattered- Nice pattern

[Deer] Strikes out at the squid and misses, the drag from the water catching her off guard-

[Doc] Slows down and turns to try again. - It's okay-

[Deer] - I know

[Doc] It's like exercising with weights on your wrists. If you can do it here, up there will be a breeze.

[Deer] - Okay. lets try this again

[GK] Woofs down the raw steak and spots another cow. He digs his hooves in the dirt and scratches the sand like a bull.

[CP] Grins and readies the spear before throwing it, killing the cow from a distance-

[Doc] Descibes a Greek key design under the surface and darts forward again towards the target.

[GK] Fucker. Fine, I'll do this my way.

[Deer] Swings and nicks the side of the squid-

[GK] Gallops forward and stamps down on a pig, killing it instantly with a wet splat.

[CP] - Should we try for a more challenging target?

[GK] Like what? It's not dark yet.

[Doc] That was good! One more pass!

[CP] - No, but bats have been known to occasionally fly out in the day

[GK] Heh, you just want to see how well this old dragon can move. Well you'll find me way more graceful then that glitchy-ass doctor. -Takes a few steps and leaps into the air

[CP] - Let's do this then

[Doc] Ratchets up out of the water for a moment and the dives staraight down at a squid near the bottom.

[Deer] Face set in determination strikes out with a jab and kills the squid-

[GK] Strains his eyes for a bat and tucks his wings like a falcon to swoop slightly under the target.

[Doc] Grabs the ink sac with one huge paw and shoots for the surface.

[CP] Calls the spear back to him and aims, hitting the erratically moving target in one strike, killing it-

[GK] Makes a tight turn, glancing back to make sure CP stays on. - Good shot...

[CP] - Heh, I've had to snatch scalpels out of the air that were traveling at fast ball speed, a bat is easy

[GK] I'm presuming you aren't talking about fighting with Doc...

[CP] - Nope, one of my housemates. A cannibalistic kidney stealing "doctor" of the house

[Doc] Shoots up into the air - I'm framing that one Deerheart!

[Deer] Giggles-

[GK] Da fuck? Did he just have a fucking kidney collection? Or did he eat those too?

[CP] - Those were his favorite organs to eat. We'd often bring them home for him to eat

[Deer] - Should we find CP and GK?

[GK] Dude... sometimes.... you make me feel really normal.

[CP] - How so?

[Doc] No need, I can see them. A red dragon sticks out well against a blue sky.

[GK] Nevermind. Oh great, looks who's wet and barreling towards us.

[CP] - Can we dodge?

[GK] I... NO I CAN'T. FUCK! - drops down as fast as he can. 

[Doc] Pulls up in dizzying ratchet and does a graceful roll in the air as xe passes

[GK] ASSHOLE

[CP] - Xe's speed is a bit of a problem for us

[Doc] Laughs lightly. Xe's happy even though xe's moving like a wooden rollercoaster off it's rails.

[Deer] Small squeal of excitement-

[GK] Grits his teeth. - I'm fast but only if I'm stooping in a dive. Doc isn't even flying, they're parkouring off the air blocks.

[CP] - I know, can you teleport? That would be a good counter

[Doc] zips back and forth in a labyrinth pattern and makes like a shot towards the ground.

[Deer] Laughing-

[GK] I can Tp, but I run the risk of hir slamming into me. Doc is moving so damn fast I can't keep track of hir

[CP] - There has to be a pattern to it, Otherwise Doc wouldn't be quite so comfortable with moving like this

[GK] Looks back - I wouldn't be so sure about that. Doc can't impact with anything, they don't have any reason not to move randomly.

[Doc] pulls up at a hard right angle and skims over the ground in dizzying designs.

[CP] - Yes but random takes concentration, following a pattern after awhile does not

[GK] Suit yourself. Trying to watch hir makes my brain hurt.

[CP] Is intently watching-

[Doc] Makes crazy loops and shoots off in complex ratchets towards the water again, dragging hir claws in the surface to make a plume.

[CP] Is growling a bit in frustration- OI! ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR NO?

[GK] Makes a graceful dip and soars along to watch hir antics.

[GK] Are you going to try and hit hir? They'll have a fit.

[Doc] Dips under the water again and zips along the coastline just under the surface

[CP] - Ugh, I think just holding a weapon is starting to get to me, I wanna fight something really badly...

[GK] Just throw something small. Got anything on you? Snow? Slime?

[CP] - Nope... Damnit I wanna kill...

[Deer] Starts sensing CP's energy changing- Doc? Somethings wrong

[GK] I think you need to cool down dude.

[Doc] Slows down and lifts hir head up like a swan, - what? What do you feel?

[Deer] - It's CP, his energy is... Changing, and not in a good way

[GK] Is feeling uneasy and lands.

[CP] Stumbles off, trying his hardest not to turn and stab GK-

[Doc] I wonder why? - Xe crawls up out of the water and trots back up the shore

[GK] calls out to him - whats the matter? You look sick

[TLOT] Senses something is wrong and comes outside with Endrea.

[CP] - GK, get away... Go to Endrea...

[GK] Steps back hesitantly - I'll get Doc...

[Doc] Sees GK coming back - where is CP?

[CP] Flames are curling around CP as the ground begins changing to lava-

[GK] Something is wrong with him

[Doc] Spots the flames. - Holy crap!

[TLOT] Runs up- What the Nether is he doing?!

[Deer] Slides off of Doc- What's happening?

[CP] His grip on the spear tightens-

[Doc] I don't know! But Lie is usually the one who calms him - typing-

[TLOT] Hands Endrea off to GK and gets within shouting range. - CP! What are you doing?

[CP] Suddenly turns and launches the spear at TLOT's head, the spear is traveling at a very high speed-

[CP] Once his hands are empty his usual weapons appear-

[TLOT] Makes a quick calculation to make sure no one behind him will be hit and tps two steps to the side

[Doc] What's he thinking?!

[TLOT] Should I press him?

[Doc] Let me try first.

[Doc] CP.... talk to me. You have to calm down...

[CP] Launches himself at Doc, driving the pick into the dragons leg-

[Doc] Howls brokenly, and zips backward, staying above the ground and off the limb.

[Deer] - DOC!

[Doc] Is crying from the pain and emotionally hurt as well.

[TLOT] Snarls angrily- He must be out of his fucking mind.

[CP] Is growling in a feral manner-

[Deer] Is trembling in anger since her mate is injured, the ground beginning to react and give off small charges of electricity-

[Doc] Flops on the ground and tries to dig the pick out.

[Lie] Comes into sight, having taken her horse to Hera's so she was able to arrive quickly at the scene- What's going on!?

[Deer] Rushes to Doc's side- Let me help

[GK] Reaches under it and pops it off like a bottle cap with his hoof.

[Deer] Presses her hands over the wound-

[Doc] Whimpers - How could you CP?

[CP] Instantly focuses on his mate-

[TLOT] Be careful Lie, he's not rational right now

[Lie] - What happened?

[TLOT I don't know, he was riding GK last I saw and he just went crazy and stabbed Doc with a pick

[Lie] - What? That doesn't make sense...

[GK] I totally agree, but he warned me off and went boi-yo-yoing straight after.

[Lie] Dismounts and starts approaching CP- CP? Can you hear me?

[Deer] - He warned you?

[TLOT] HE warned you off, why didn't you say something?!

[GK] I dunno... I though he was just being dramatic.

[CP] Growls deeply-

[Doc] Dumbass...

[Deer] - From what I've seen and heard CP doesn't seem like the type to warn...

[Doc] At least he didn't stab my back leg, both of us would have been electrocuted.

[Lie] - He's not

[Lie] - TLOT? Could you press him maybe? I'm not sure how he'll react when I get closer

[TLOT] Gladly. - Makes a gesture like a mic drop and puts several dozen chunks on CP, slamming him roughly to the ground.

[CP] Releases a very beast like sound-

[Lie] Gets closer and kneels down in front of him- CP? Look at me, please.

[Doc] Nuzzles Deerheart as xe's tended too.

[Deer] - This might be easier if you were smaller love

[TLOT] Stand behind her and watches to make sure she doesn't get hurt too.

[Doc] Okay, but the wound will be bigger.

[Lie] Runs her fingers through CP's hair and just murmurs things to him, trying to calm him-

[Deer] - It will be?

[CP] His growling lessens a little-

[Lie] - That's it, calm down. Your safe. I'm here

[Doc] Curls on hirself and remmerges in hir human form, the ragged hole is now a puncture straight through hir left forearm between the ulna and the radius.

[Doc] At least I won't have to walk on it...

[Deer] - Walk me through this please love.

[Lie] Watches CP's hand with the sword carefully and she continues to just speak to him-

[Doc] It's just a hole. There's not much you can do. Just clean it and wrap it up.

[TLOT] Decides to kick the sword away.

[Deer] Nods in understanding as she helps Doc to the river to clean it-

[CP] His grip tightens on the weapon, keeping it firmly in his hand-

[Doc] Pulls out a spare tank top and lets Deerheart rip it into strips.

[CP] After a few moments his breathing is back to normal and the glow of his eyes has dimmed to their normal brightness, his grip on the sword loosens so that the hilt is resting in his hand- I di... Wha... What happened?

[TLOT] You stabbed Doc with a pickaxe.

[Deer] Quickly cleans and wraps the wound- We'll ask Lie for some of her healing flowers when she's finished with CP

[CP] - I did what?

[CP] Is very confused and disoriented-

[TLOT] Doc was trying to talk you down and you stabbed hir. I blame myself, I should have just pressed you the moment I saw you going berzerk instead of letting them try.

[CP] - I... I honestly don't remember... This has never happened before...

[TLOT] Not even when you had Insanity in you?

[CP] - No... But, I remember warning GK off... And it felt almost like Insanity... But Insanity always left the memories of the fights very vivid in my mind

[Lie] Is still running her fingers through CP's hair-

[TLOT] Well I can tell he's confused. His thoughts are a mess. The only emotion standing plain is a bit of guilt.

[Lie] - Will you lash out if TLOT lets you up?

[CP] Shakes his head a little-

[Deer] Looks over at where CP is- Looks like it might be safe now

[TLOT] Hmmph - Let's him up, but keeps a close eye on him

[CP] Rolls onto his back, confusion clearly written on his face-

[Doc] I think I'll stay right here for now. -Xe's crading her arm, even with the bandage hir coat is soaked on one side.

[CP] - I don't understand... I don't know what happened

[Lie] - Hey, it's alright... Doc will understand when you go to apologize

[CP] - I have to do that again?

[Lie] - Yes

[TLOT] If you don't I'll throw you in the bay myself.

[CP] - Can you see what sort of mood Doc's in?

[TLOT] I can tell you that from where I'm standing. Depression with just a dash of fear.

[CP] Groans a bit- Would it help if I waited to apologize?

[TLOT] No, you'll be super lucky if xe doesn't run from you when you try.

[Deer] Very lightly kisses Doc's injury through the bandages-

[CP] - Do I have to do it in front of everyone?

[Doc] Thank you my love.

[GK] Not so tough now huh?

[Doc] I never said I was.

[Endrea] - GG? Why Dodo sad?

[GK] CP hurt hir. I don't know why. But Doc's dumb, they keep trying to befriend your Hehe.

[Doc] softly - fuck you

[Endrea] - But Hehe likes Doc!

[GK] Pfft. He'd rather choke on a diamond then admit that.

[Endrea] - But he does!

[GK] Shrugs-

[GK] Adults are dumb aren't they?

[Endrea] - No they're not! They can read!

[GK] Yeah, but they ain't open about feelings and crap like kids are. Pride ain't getting in your way everytime you talk.

[Lie] - Come on CP, let's go apologize

[Endrea] - What's pride?

[GK] It's a dumb emotion. It makes you do stupid stuff for the sake of making you appear a certain way. Like... your Hehe has trouble telling Lie he loves her since he thinks that will make him look weak and soft.

[CP] Groans and stands up, he's very shaky and unable to balance correctly-

[Endrea] - Oh, well it's a poopy emotion!

[GK] Yeah... I think so too.

[Lie] As she gets closer she spawns some healing flowers near Doc-

[CP] His pace is beginning to slow-

[Doc] Recognizes the flowers and plucks one to lay on the bandage.

[Doc] Sees CP and shrinks slighty as if xe'll be hit again.

[Deer] Gives Lie a small smile and places a reassuring hand on Doc-

[CP] Rubs the back of his head- I... I'm sorry Doc...

[Doc] Loses control and a few tears fall. - Why... did you do that to me?

[Doc] We weren't even fighting this time

[CP] - I... I don't know... All I remember is warning GK and that it was feeling like when Insanity used to take over, but I have no actual recollection of what I just did...

[Doc] Makes a stricken face and looks at TLOT

[TLOT] It's not there Doc. The Insanity is still gone. He's telling the truth

[Lie] - Which begs the question of what just happened

[CP] - I don't know

[CP] - But I do know who might

[GK] and what do we have to do to keep it from happening again? Sorry, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you right behind my neck if you might go bananas and slit my fucking throat

[CP] - That's understandable GK

[TLOT] And who would that be?

[CP] - I'd rather not say, you guys really won't like it

[TLOT] Spit it out

[Deer] - And just who could be so horrible that you refuse to tell us?

[CP] Hesitates- I'm sorry, but I won't. Because if I do you guys will try to stop me, but it may be our only chance at learning what the cause of this is.

[Doc] Sighs- You realize the risk if you leave right? You can go places none of us can follow. A rescue mission like last time may not be possible.

[CP] - I know, I'll need to have a plan before hand and that will take ome time

[Doc] And if you want to let someone in you have to tell me first anyway

[CP] - I'd be going out, not letting someone in

[TLOT] You risk EVERYONE everytime you leave.

[CP] - I KNOW!

[TLOT] THEN JUST TELL US!

CP] - But they're also at risk by my staying here, and like I said, you guys would refuse to let me go if I did tell you!

[TLOT] It's even worse to dissappear without any idea where you went!

[Lie] - CP please, just tell us...

[Doc] Last time I checked you couldn't leave anyway...

[Endrea] - Hehe? You go see Tall man?

[CP] Stiffens a little-

[Doc] What the Nether good do you think asking the creepypastas will do? They're all infected and they'll reinfect you if you get near them! You can't get a cure from someone who can't even cure themselves!

[Doc] You'll come back sick and give it to Lie!

[CP] Clenches his fists- But Slenders also probably the only one who knows the answer!

[Doc] And what makes you think he'd give it to you?!

[CP] - Besides, I've already been in close proximity to Offender and didn't get reinfected from that. And that's why I'd need a plan before going in

[Doc] Yeah and it's going to be a suicide mission because no one but maybe Herabrine could go with you.

[Doc] What's to stop them from ganging up on you and using you to get in here?

[CP] - Any of you could technically come with me, I could take any of you out there!

[CP] - Again, I need to come up with a plan first!

[Doc] Goes suddenly silent-

[Deer] - Doc? Are you alright? Is your arm hurting more?

[Doc] No.. I just. I'm fine.

[Lie] - CP, why don't you have Doc give your code a once over, see if the problem is there

[Doc] Is that acceptable to you?

[CP] - If you want

[Deer] - Shouldn't you wait till you heal a bit?

[Doc] Lie's flowers did a lot of the work. I know someone who can finish it. If he's willing...

[TLOT] Flexes his muscles theatrically [he's still just in jeans] It's nice to be needed.

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[TLOT] Saunters over and offers his thumb. - Go ahead, your choppers are just as wicked as mine.

[Doc] Thank you TLOT, - Nips his thumb making him wince slightly- and sucks the flow of blood while looking him in the eye.

[TLOT] Stop that. That's the kind of look that makes Steve jelous.

[Deer] - And me

[Endrea] Looks at GK- GG, you read again?

[Doc] Sorry Love, it tastes really good. - The blood pulses through hir, giving hir energy and finishing the healing that has already begun-

[TLOT] Heh, Even I won't deny that. Hey Deerheart? You've had Doc's coffee right? Taste this. - He touches his bloody thumb to her lip and withdraws again.

[Deer] Licks her lips and gets a slightly confused expression- Coffee?

[Doc] Is unwinding the bandage, Xe's put the healing flower in hir hair.

[TLOT] Yeah. Weird huh? I made the coffee beans by glitching some cocoa pods accidently. I didn't know I tasted the same until Steve told me. I guess everything has to taste like something, and my blood is pure energy.

[Deer] - Interesting

[Doc] Is humming with electricity, though xe's still upset about the state of hir coat.

[Doc] Pulls out a command block and starts bringing up displays. - CP can you stand in front of me please?

[CP] Steps over to where Doc wants him-

[Doc] Makes a few adjustments - thats an odd pattern... But it looks familar.

[Doc] Oh fuck, I know what this is.

[Lie] - What is it Doc?- Steps closer

[Doc] I want to be sure first.

[Doc] If you value your hearing,plug your ears.

[Lie] Covers her ears as do Deer and Endrea-

[Doc] Types a shout into the text parser and the screamed name echoes up and down the seed. - Now we wait, shouldn't be long.

[Endrea] Starts crying a little from how loud it was-

-There's a -BOMP- and a little burst of sparkles as the enderman appears in front of hir -

[GK] Pats her soothingly.

[Lie] - Ummm...

[Enderbro] Can I have a cookie?

[CP] - What's he doing here?

[Doc] I called him. Yes. I willgive you a whole pile of cookies if you stand in front of me still for a few seconds

[Enderbro] Okeydokie. - Tries to stand still but ends up slighty vibrating from extra energy.

[Doc] Please.... just for a moment!

[Enderbro] tries extra hard.

[Doc] OKAY! You can move now.

[Enderbro] HI! -waves furiously at everyone

[Lie] Laughs a little- Hello Enderbro

[Deer] - Oh, hello

[Enderbro] zeros in on Lie - I GOT IT. IS IT KITTENS?

[Endrea] Still crying a little-

[Doc] Oh gods...

[Lie] - Not quite, but your getting there

[Enderbro] NOOO no crying! Look I'll dance for you! - Jerks up and down with poor rythum while wiggling his arms

[Endrea] Starts giggling a little-

[Doc] Is making some comparisions. - I thought so. Well I know whats wrong.

[CP] - And that is?

[Doc] You're in withdrawl. You're addicted to insanity and probably being triggered by your own behavior.

[Doc] And before you ask me how I knew that I'll tell you

[Doc] Enderbro used to smoke. A lot.

[Doc] He still carries the pattern of all the shit he had to go through physically to quit

[CP] - So I'm likely to just snap into a murderous rage at any moment?

[Doc] what were you doing when you snapped? Specifically

[Enderbro] Is tryign to get Endrea to dance with him

[CP] - GK and I had been going around killing animals, I do remember wanting to kill more, specifically you and Deer since you guys also had a weapon

[Endrea] Is full on laughing now and grabs her book- Read?

[Doc] Okay, so you can't bear a weapon and anyone holding one near you is assessed as a threat?

[Enderbro] Starts 'reading' but is actually making up a completely nonsenscial story on the fly

[CP] - Or maybe as just prey?

[Doc] Perhaps.

[Endrea] - No! This is little floof and angry floof!

[Lie] - So what should we do if this happens again?

[Enderbro] But wouldn't it be cooler with rainbow dinosaurs?

[Endrea] - GG!

[Doc] Nerf him.

[CP] - Aren't I already nerfed?

[Doc] Sorry, it's the easiest solution.

[Doc] I mean- go cat.

[CP] - Oh come on!

[Lie] - That does make sense

[TLOT] What would you suggest CP? It would just be until you'd calmed down.

[CP] Groans- But I hate that form

[TLOT] Do you really want to hurt your friends?

[Lie] - Hey now, I may join you if I makes you feel better

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] That's really sweet Lie.

[Deer] - You did try to warn us CP, admittedly you were only able to tell GK, but you did try to warn us. Which I think proves that you do care about us, even if you don't wish to admit it

[Enderbro] Is verbally adding a space battle with laser sharks to the book.

[Endrea] - GG! He's reading wrong!

[GK] Chuckles. It is kinda funny though....

[Endrea] Huffs and crosses her arms-

[Enderbro] SHHHH!!! You're not listening!

[Enderbro] And then Angry Floof and Little Floof rode away on a rainbow pooping unicorn and lived happy every after in the land of candy. The end!

[Endrea] - That's not how it goes!

[Doc] This is true. You know... since you did have the presence of mind to warn GK, I might be able to set something up...

[CP] - What are you talking about?

[Doc] Takes out a spawn egg and drops a silverfish on the command block.

[Doc] Grabs it with one hand and begins tampering with it's code.

[Doc] I've spent enough time on the internet to know that people with seizure or other mental disorders use dogs to detect early warnings and calm them. Now I don't think that will work for you, but - wrestles with the little beast and it suddenly gets docile. - I can adjust this nippy little bastard to send an automatic message over the text function if you flip out so whoever is able too; can go to you and keep you still until it passes.

[Doc] Pulls out a ball of raw code and makes a new spawn egg around the silverfish. - Here. Just keep it in your inventory. A benifical bug for your code.

[CP] Takes it and examines the egg- Haven't worked with silver fish in awhile

[Doc] And withdrawl lessens over time, so we'll see how it goes. It's not like you can kill anyone permenantly anyway.

[Doc] Eh, well you don't have to take it out. Just don't forget and spawn it

[Lie] - I wonder why it started now though, you removed Insanity at least a month ago

[Doc] It has to have been what they were doing that set him off. It must be signifigantly different fromwhat he's experienced since then in some way.

[TLOT] Pulls out a half stack of cookies and offers them to Enderbro.

[Enderbro] YAY!

[Enderbro] Endrea wanna cookie? - offers-

[Endrea] Eaegerly takes the cookie- Thank you

[Enderbro] OMNOMNOM - Tries to stuff one in GKs mouth.

[GK] Jerks out of the way.

[CP] - So I'll have to be careful for awhile until we can figure out the exact cause?

[Doc] I think so... and - looks at the bloody pick on the ground- Maybe you should give your weapons to Lie for safe-keeping.

[CP] Small barely audible whimper leaves CP's throat and his expression clearly shows he doesn't want to loose his weapons-

[Lie] Shudders a little- I'd rather not hold onto the weapons which killed a few of my friends

[TLOT] Then I'll hold them. He knows I never throw anything useful away.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Lie] - CP, it's just for a little while

[TLOT] Takes the pick and washes it in the stream before putting it away.

[TLOT] May I have the sword?

[CP] - No.

[TLOT] Please?

[CP] - NO

[TLOT] Softly- I could take it from you. But I'd prefer you give it willingly as a sign that you want to protect us from you.

[CP] Really doesn't want to give his sword over since it's one of the few items which are actually his-

[GK] Gives the spear that's still stuck in the wall a little kick and socks it in his inventory

[TLOT] Shall I trade you something for it?

[CP] Narrows his eyes a little-

[TLOT] What can I give you?

[CP] - The fuck should I know?

[Lie] - CP please, just give him the sword

[TLOT] If I don't have it, me and Doc will make it. Anything in our power to give.

[Lie] Is considering turning CP into a cat just so he'd drop the sword for TLOT to grab-

[CP] Briefly thinks about a typewriter, something which had always caught his interest before his thoughts switch over to the bondage scene TLOT put in his mind a few weeks earlier-

[TLOT] Blinks for a moment. - what an odd device. Doc?

[Doc] Recieves the thought he's sending - Oh! I know what that is. That's old technology. -Xe smiles- The kinda stuff that lasts forever. I like it. And it will work here since we do have paper and even ink for the ribbon

[Doc] Lets really test my abilities. I'll do this myself TLOT, I know what the guts should look like. -mumbles- Enough time on Etsy to know quite well...

[Doc] Conjures some iron and ink from the creative menu, and sets the bladder to the side. Xe presses into the metal and the ingots run like water. Xe pulls up gracefully strings of metal and makes the keybars like a cluster of curving branches, patting down the keypads on the tips with deft fingers.

[CP] Pulls his sword a bit closer-

[TLOT] Stands expectantly in front of CP and just watches him.

[CP] - Don't wanna

[Doc] Twists out the roller and the slide bar with a flourish and starts building the case around it.

[Doc] Pulls out a wool block and tears pixels off it, rolling them in the ink and twisiting them around a pair of spindles.

[Lie] sighs and speaks mentally to TLOT -Let me try something-

[TLOT] Of course.

[Doc] Takes out hir scalpel and uses it's tip like a dark pen to mark the keys.

[Lie] Steps in front of CP and cups his face, drawing it closer to her for a kiss. As they kiss her hand slides down his arm until it's resting on the hilt of his sword. After a moment she coaxes it out of his hand and holds it out to TLOT behind her back-

[Doc] rolls the little machine over, checking it for any mistakes, and finally feeding a sheet of paper into it.

[TLOT] Takes it and stows it quickly

[Lie] Smiles a bit as she pulls away from CP- See? Was that so bad?

[CP] - But... My sword...

[Doc] Poses over the keys for a moment and starts typing - tik tik tak tiktik tack tack tik tiktik tacktiktack BING! - Now that is a satisfying noise. - Shows the paper, it says 'the quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog'-

[TLOT] I'll keep it safe, I promise.

[CP] Is shaking, it's been years since he's been without a weapon on him-

[Doc] Just don't keep it in the same room as the bloody punching bag, it might gum up the mechanisim

[TLOT] Hey.... it's okay. You're safe.

[Lie] - Come on, let's get your typewriter, then we can go home

[Endrea] - I don't wanna go home yet!

[Enderbro] Me neither! Wait! Yes I do! Steffan has pizza! -tps away-

[Lie] - Come on Endrea, CP needs to go home

[Endrea] - Okay...

[Lie] Approaches Doc- Here, I'll take it for now

[Doc] With my blessings. Feel free to pillage my canes for paper

[Lie] - Will do.- Goes and gently takes CP's hand after putting the typewriter in her inventory. She holds her other hand out towards Endrea- Come on sweety

[GK] Gets up and streches. - I'm out-

[Deer] Approaches Doc as Lie and the others leave- Come on, let's get some food

[TLOT] Touches Cps arm gently. - Call for me if you don't feel safe or you think you're about to blow. I'll keep you from hurting anyone.

[CP] Is silent but a very small "thanks" can be heard-

[Doc] Put the command block away- That sounds like a good idea. As does Enderbro's pizza. Lets you and me go to the bar. 

[Deer] - Alright, but you need to change first unless you want to be bloody all day

[Doc] Aww yeah.... Oh well. I want to eat before I fix it. - Takes off hir coat and stows it. Hir tank underneath is purple today and still clean. - Better?

[Deer] Kisses Doc's cheek-Much. Let's go


	54. Building Spree, Salt Talks

-The next day, around noon-

[TLOT] Knocks on Lies door. He's removed his armor and cloak and looks oddly small without it. 

[TLOT] He hums brightly and fusses with his hair as he waits.

michaelgno1: tp's next to TLOT  
"Hello sir."

michaelgno1: "How is everything?"

[TLOT] Jumps slightly- Heh. So-so. You missed a lot. Where have you been?

michaelgno1: "Hm? I've been at home, the Nether, on odd times the End."

[TLOT] Why would you want to be there? Kinda lonely isn't it?

michaelgno1: "Just thinking about my master."

[TLOT] Any word from him yet?

michaelgno1: "No. That's the thing."

[TLOT] I'm sorry. You don't think something happened to him, do you? Even the best brines aren't totally invulnerable.

michaelgno1: "Well he did say he was a very old brine made of coding."

[TLOT] Aren't most of us?

michaelgno1: "Well yes... But he's made entirely of coding."

michaelgno1: "He therefor lacks basic emotion."

[TLOT] That's a shame.

michaelgno1: "Maybe something happened and he's unable to respond."

michaelgno1: "It happened once before. I couldn't find him anywhere."

[TLOT] What will you do if you can't find him? I mean you are an independant agent. You won't die if he's just gone, right?

michaelgno1: "I don't think so..."

[TLOT] Is there anything I can do?

[GK] Slept on the couch again and was walking around the side of the house when he heard TLOT's voice, he stays hidden to listen in.

michaelgno1: "I'm sure he's going to be fine even if he's not responding. Us brine's don't break so easily, I have faith in him."

michaelgno1: "He's probably doing his own thing so i'll keep doing mine until he calls."

[TLOT] Solid plan. Did you hear what happened yesterday?

michaelgno1: "No, what did happen?"

[TLOT] sadly- CP had a relapse, he seems to be suffering from withdrawl symptoms of the Insanity he was afflicted with. He had an episode and attacked Doc.

[GK] comes out of hiding- Why don't you just say it like it was?

[GK] He fucking stabbed hir with a pickaxe.

[TLOT] This is true, but I was trying to be delicate...

michaelgno1: "Wha-why did he do that? Don't be delicate I can take it."

michaelgno1: "CP stabbed Doc?"

[TLOT] He doesn't know, and he doesn't remember doing it.

michaelgno1: "I could understand the guy, fighting's in his blood. It's like taking a part of him away."

[TLOT] But as near as we can tell if you show a weapon around him, he may assess you as prey or threat and attack you.

[GK] Fighting spirit and Insanity are two wildly different things. Not being able to tell friend from foe is a handicap.

michaelgno1: "None of us here has any reason to openly wield weapons anyway."

[TLOT] Well theres always the mobs being pesky. They do attack the humans or the Testificates if they have the opportunity. You can spot the creepers that belong to Flicker because they'll veer off like you have a cat with you. And Steve's skeleton crew all have sweaters. The rest are still hostile.

[GK] Just don't get violent in front of him. Just in case.

michaelgno1: "TLOT I said openly wield weapons. We'll obviously have one in our inventory if we need it."

michaelgno1: "No i won't get violent with him. He's the one that enjoys it, I just agree with him."

[TLOT] GK is trying to say that if you slay mobs near him that might also set him off.

[TLOT] Besides it would probably depress him. I'm holding his weapons for now. And I know how important they are to him.

[CP] Finally comes up from his little hole to grab some food from the main room-

michaelgno1: "Ahh I get you, sorry sir..."

[TLOT] That's okay, I just want to avoid any more accidental violence

[GK] You're such a puss.

michaelgno1: "Better keep him away from Virus then. They really don't like each other."

[TLOT] Rude.

[GK] Why aren't you all dolled up today anyway?

[TLOT] well you'll find out if CP will answer the door instead of just watching us blither

[CP] Starts digging through the food trunk-

[GK] Knocks again

[CP] Looks over at the door- What?

[TLOT] Mind if I come in Cp?

[CP] - I don't care

[GK] Oh for fucks sake

[GK] Shoves everyone in the door and stomps off down the hall.

[CP] Frowns as GK goes by- ... Weren't you just IN the house?

[GK] I went out the side door and heard them yaking in the front.

michaelgno1: "Hey Cp..."

[CP] - Hey Michael... Oi, where's your gaudy armor TLOT?

[TLOT] I've got it stowed for now. I came over with the expectation of getting dirty anyway.

michaelgno1: "He's a little bigger than me actually without it on? Or am I imagining things?"

[TLOT] It's the hair Michael, mines fluffier. I heard Doc tell you to keep the typewriter away from the blood bag, and I realized I don't know if you can dig without your pick.

[TLOT] I can. Plus I can do creative, so I came over to help you carve out a new space.

[TLOT] and decorate, if you want my input, of course.

[CP] - I can do a lot without it, I was the one who usually had to repair the walls, floors, and all the fucking windows at the manor. Nether how do you think I've covered Stevies house with obsidian in the past?

michaelgno1: "TLOT told me about what happened recently. I'm always here for you if you need me sir."  
smiles warmly

[TLOT] Okay, that's good. I don't want you to be handicapped for normal building stuff.

[CP] - From what I gathered yesterday Michael, you don't want to be around me when this is going on

[TLOT] Makes a sad face. - You'll only feel worse if you drive everyone away...

[CP] - Shut up TLOT

[TLOT] Emotional support is important for recovery as well.

michaelgno1: "Incase you attack me? I'm not scared of you sir."

[TLOT] Mentally to Michael- that might have been the wrong thing to say

michaelgno1: mentally to TLOT  
"I think i can restrain him till he calms down."

[TLOT] mental whisper- I meant that you might hurt his feelings since he seems to like being scary

michaelgno1: mentally to TLOT  
"I showed something to Hero that seems to work well."

[CP] Is munching on a steak-

michaelgno1: "So what do you plan on doing today CP?"

[CP] - Didn't really have any plans...

[CP] - Just kinda feel like staying down in my little area

[TLOT] Do you mind if I help out? I can just make a hall off it and not bother you until it's clear

[CP] Sighs- Do whatever you want

michaelgno1: mentally to TLOT  
"He really is depressed, wow... Never seen this side of him."

[TLOT] Well.... I don't want to invade your space. It defeats the whole purpose. I want you to feel like you have something of your own.

[TLOT] I'm sure Lie won't mind you making yourself at home.

[CP] - I really don't care right now

michaelgno1: "CP..."  
concerned for him

[CP] Starts heading down to the workroom-

michaelgno1: looks at TLOT and follows CP

[CP] heads down into his little hole and flops onto the couch which really is a tad to small for him-

michaelgno1: "Hey... You feeling okay?"

[CP] - I don't know, I just have this shakiness and it won't go away

michaelgno1: "Shakiness? Your afraid of hurting those who care don't you..."

[CP] - Mostly I just worry about harming Lie, she's my mate after all, and I haven't worked this hard just to lose her now

michaelgno1: "Yeah... But TLOT is there incase you do need help."

michaelgno1: "Lie is also getting stronger as well, I noticed all these flowers she's making."

michaelgno1: "It's like she is one with nature..."

[CP] - She certainly has made a lot of them...- Gives his punching bag a small kich, sending swinging with a small spurt of blood

michaelgno1: "So i heard. One of which makes you tell the truth?"

[CP] - That would be the little white ones out front

michaelgno1: "Oh..."

michaelgno1: "So that's why i told TLOT about my master's disappearance..."

[CP] - Yeah, I should probably fence those off

michaelgno1: "It was weird... I felt like i could say anything."

[CP] - Yeah, those flowers are pretty annoying...

[CP] - Making me admit things I'd rather not...

michaelgno1: "Say... You know what a TV is don't you?"

michaelgno1: "I found out about them a long time ago by Steven back on his home server."

michaelgno1: "Would you be able to bring objects into this world? What if you went and took a TV to watch with Lie?"

[CP] - I could, but I don't know what might happen if I were to watch it...

[TLOT] Follows them at a discrete distance. when he hears the conversation die down he stands at the top of the ladder. - Is it okay if I come down CP?

[CP] - Yeah sure, whatever

[TLOT] Slides down the ladder and glances around. - It looks like you're enjoying Doc's gift at least.

[CP] - Eh

[TLOT] Gives me a good sense of your decorating taste too. That's useful.

[CP] Slumps on the couch-

[TLOT] That looks too short for you. Sorry about that. I'll make you a bigger one.

[CP] - It's fine- Kicks the punching bag again

[TLOT] Furrows his brow in concern but soldiers on. - Well.. judging where the ground is relative to here I should be able to go this way with no problems. - Hauls back and pops out two wall blocks with his fists.

[CP] Looks over with a little bit of interest-

[TLOT] Doesn't want to break the spell by looking back, so he hauls back and bangs out more blocks. Starting to make a space beyond the small room.

[CP] Curiosity eventually gets the better of him and he follows TLOT-

[TLOT] widens the space with roundhouse punches, breaking the floor down and making a high ceiling. - I'm going a bit deeper then nessesary so we can face the walls with blocks to match the other room.

[CP] - And I care why?

[TLOT] Just thinking aloud my friend... I do enjoy decorating.

[CP] Scoffs and leans against the wall-

[TLOT] If we're going to use the netherbrick we need lots of light to balance it out. It'll be too gloomy with the obsidian floor and bedrock ceiling otherwise. And I'm sure Lie wouldn't like mobs spawning in her house.

[CP] - She hates having to fight them

[TLOT] They're annoying. I like Steve's brothers, and Karen, but the zombies can burn, not fond of spiders either.

[CP] - Spiders do have their uses

[TLOT] Socks a mixture of sea lanterns and glowstones into the walls. -oh certainly. Spider string is useful as all get out. Eyeballs too. But still pesky, and they scare Steve.

[CP] - My spiders on my server actually managed to surprise me recently, in a good way that is

[TLOT] do tell?

[CP] - I had initially decided not to use them when trying to ensnare Lie one of the first nights she spent where her town stood. She managed to avoid all the other mobs but it was a small little cave spider which brought her down with it's venom. The other spiders wrapped her with their silk and then went and got me to take her to the Nether

[TLOT] Isn't that always the way? We worry about huge obvious things. But it's the little details that undo us.

[CP] - They completely wrapped her, she had absolutely no way to escape

[TLOT] I assume that was what ended with her in your gilded cage deep below us?

[CP] Grins- Yes

[TLOT] Starts laying out a huge red couch. - It seems like that was a very long time ago to me...

[CP] - The one set up in my server was set up better than the one here, but I didn't have much time before Lie was brought over here as well

[TLOT] I hope you at least realize now why that wasn't okay in either case.

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] Gently - It's okay. You were a different person then. You're a far cry from the one who first came here.

[TLOT] Sets bookcases in the wall and lays an enchanting table with a flourish

[CP] - Still doesn't stop the thoughts...

[TLOT] But the treat is all the sweeter when the 'victim' offers themselves willingly.

[CP] - Yes well we either have to be very quick or wait till Endrea is with someone for the night to get any of that lately

[TLOT] She won't be a child forever. Try to enjoy it. You might need the extra practice.... later on.

[CP] Scoffs- Right, with how much I still have to coax Lie into having sex, I doubt that will happen for a very long time

[TLOT] Last I checked, you and her both have all the time in the world. The beauty of falling for another brine. -indicates the far wall- I'm thinking Lava....

[CP] - Knock yourself out

[TLOT] Makes a ditch and a short pole to reach the ceiling before dumping a shimmering wall of endlessly falling lava blocks

[CP] Would be enjoying the heat a bit if he weren't shaking a little-

[TLOT] Light and warmpth all in one.

[TLOT] Hey... Come here. Have a sit, you don't look so good.

[TLOT] Is it because I'm in your space? I'll leave if you need me too

[CP] - No, I think... I think it's trying to happen again...

[TLOT] Hustles Cp to the couch.

[TLOT] Just sit here!

[CP] Sits, his breathing starting to pick up-

[TLOT] I'll stack a little weight around you until it passes. No press, just like a heavy blanket

[CP] Rests his head on the back of the couch with a small groan-

[TLOT] Does it hurt? Or are you just frustrated?

[CP] - Doesn't hurt, it's hard to explain. Like there's something trying to pull me...

[CP] Eyes are fluxuating in brightness-

[TLOT] Is it trying to get you to go back to where you'll be reinfected?

[CP] - N... I don't know...

[TLOT] Withdrawl symptoms normally include heavy cravings for whatever you're detoxing from. It would make sense.

[CP] Shuts his eyes- I think it's... It's more like what Insanity caused that my bodies craving...

[TLOT] Which is what...? Violence?

[CP] - Killing... Killing everything I can

[TLOT] I would ask you why, but Insanity is itself the answer. I hate what they did to you brother.

[CP] - It is leaving an urge to go back, if only to stop this...

[TLOT] But you know it won't stop if you do that. You'll run mad until you're either put down like a dog or the pastas recapture you. And you will have lost Lie in the process. Surely she's worth more then wanton murder?

[CP] - I know that, I also know it would want me to drag her down with me...

[TLOT] And we both know she'd hate you for it as long as she was able. And then... she wouldn't be Lie anymore.

[CP] - No, she'd be a killer

[TLOT] Something Lie is surely not. I can hear her from here. Her mind is full of soft thoughts. She's so happy just tending her horses.

[CP] - That's something she's always been amazingly good at, did you know that she can control them without a saddle?

[TLOT] I heard she stayed on Doc while reading a book without even a rope to hang on too. That's even more impressive.

[TLOT] She must have thigh strength that could crack a kookoonut

[CP] - Horses in the real world are more difficult to handle then those here, she's used to working with them

[CP] His eyes are returning to their normal brightness-

[TLOT] I believe it, it seems like everything is harder out there.... Hey! I just rememberd! Doc sent you some more spoils that resulted from your mail run.

[CP] - Oh?

[TLOT] Pulls out a pure white block - I'll just put it in your inventory. It might be a problem if you place it.

[CP] - The fuck is it?

[TLOT] It's salt! If you put it on the crafting table it will break into ingots and then each into tons of powder clumps like bone meal

[CP] - Ah, just salt then

[TLOT] Xe sent you pepper too. -gives a lumpy bag-

[CP] - The salt would actually be helpful for the lobsters, they are salt water animals afterall

[TLOT] Doc figured you could still play with fire and might enjoy doing some cooking. There's this stuff too - produces several bottles of brown sludge

[CP] - Slender actually makes really good food...

[TLOT] Doc calls it BBQ sauce. It's weird as fuck, sweet and spicy. But it's great on everythign here but lamb.

[CP] pockets the bottles-

[TLOT] Should I let you up? You seem better

[CP] - Yeah... For now

[TLOT] raises the weight. - And just so you know, your silverfish did call out right before I trapped you. I just sent a message for the others to ignore it for now because I'm here.

[CP] - Well at least we know it works... And that I can be talked out of it if caught early enough

[TLOT] We'll get through this. Don't you worry. I got your back.

[TLOT] Starts laying steel bars over the lava fall -

[CP] Stands and just starts pacing-

[TLOT] There! Now you just need a desk, any preference? Quartz, wood, gray bricks or more Netherbricks?

[CP] - Desk? Why would I need a desk?

[TLOT] For your typewriter.

[CP] - Oh... Uh... A dark wood?

[TLOT] I'm on it! And I brought you lots of paper for it too.

[CP] - Great...

[TLOT] Fuel for the fire. You never know, you might decide to try journaling.

[CP] - Yeah... I highly doubt that

[TLOT] Also you can sit at it and draw with Endrea if you want.

[TLOT] Or read

[CP] Groans-

[TLOT] What?

[CP] - I may have to murder whoever made that book... Endrea won't stop begging one of us to read it...

[TLOT] OH, sorry, that wasn't what I meant.

[TLOT] Well, she's happy at least. Maybe we should get Enderbro to write her a new book, he seems pretty creative.

[TLOT] Though I doubt he can draw well.

[CP] - Does he even know how to write?

[TLOT] Oh you didn't hear him reading to Endrea, his version of the floofs contained a rainbow pooping unicorn and a space battle I think.

[CP] - The fuck?

[TLOT] It was nonsense but even GK said it was funny.

[CP] - Was this while I was having that episode?

[TLOT] ....yes. She was crying and Bro was trying to cheer her up. He even danced for her.

[CP] - I'm guessing it wasn't much of a dance

[TLOT] Mostly arm wiggling. But again, it was funny and it worked.

[CP] - Well at least she stopped crying

[TLOT] Yeah... She loves you. Like you were her dad.

[CP] - I'm not though, I was originally her enemy.

[CP] - Besides, Lie's been doing a lot of the work this time around

[TLOT] Isn't that lovely... and bittersweet?

[TLOT] She may be doing the work, but you're still getting some of the love. 'Hehe'. It's so sweet.

[CP] - Don't call me that

[TLOT] Hey the one she gave me isn't any better.

[CP] - Besides, she only says that because she can't say "Herobrine"

[TLOT] We'll see if it sticks as she gets older. I think this round of aging will probably stand out as special for her.

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?

[TLOT] The nickname. Just a thought. But she seems happy here.

[CP] - She's usually like this at this point in stage

[TLOT] Puts two small potted trees where they'll look their best. - Heh. Wait! That's what we should do next!

[TLOT] Does she still only have the base floor room with Lies trunks?

[CP] - What are you talking about now?

[CP] - She's only down there when scared, like when Doc had it raining for days on end. Otherwise she's sharing our bed

[TLOT] She should have her own space too. She'll appreciate it when she hits her teen phase.

[CP] - I think Lie was planning on changing half of the basement area for that

[TLOT] Aww she needs sunshine CP! Especially since she's shown such aptitude for drawing. A budding artist needs natural light! And I know just the spot.

[CP] Cocks brow-

[TLOT] One last thing though, - he goes down to the couch and plonks a skull on the corner of it. - Perfect!

[CP] Shrugs-

[TLOT] Tugs on him to folllow upstairs.

[CP] Grumpily follows-

[TLOT] surveys the workroom and looks up at the glass ceiling before starting a staircase against the wall-

[CP] - What are you doing?

[TLOT] Your room was already downstairs, so it made sense to just make it bigger, but the room you have the blanket in is undecorated. It's just as easy to drag the blanket out and make a fresh room.

[CP] - Did you even ask Lie if you could alter her house?

[TLOT] .... Hang on. - types- Hey Lie, do you mind if I build Endrea a room on the flat part of your roof?

[Lie] -Uh... Okay... Are you trying to surprise her? Because if so I could take her to the library

[TLOT] That sounds perfect! I'll make it nice and kid-friendly! - Cp? She doesn't care.

[TLOT] Starts removing glass and replacing it with stone bricks to match the rest of the house

[Lie] Coerces Endrea into a short ride to the library-

[TLOT] Is already teetering on the edge of the wall making support and cross beams.

[CP] Goes over to the small lava pool and flops into it-

[TLOT] Pokes his head back down. - How about a little help?

[CP] - How about no

[TLOT] Come on, All I want you to do is find Endrea's pile of drawings and come hang them up.

[TLOT] Fills in the ceiling

[CP] - Aren't they at your place?

[TLOT] No, just the big one she gave Doc. Lie took the rest.

[CP] Groans- Fine, I'll go look for them

[TLOT] Thank you!

[CP] Climbs out of the lava and disappears from sight-

[TLOT] Makes some blank walls for the little dragons art and fashions a desk for her too.

[TLOT] shouts- Bring her blanket up too, okay?

[CP] - Fiiiiiiine-

[TLOT] Sets up two little chairs and a crafting table and starts working on an oversized bed of squishy wool blocks.

[CP] Is taking forever-

[TLOT] Goes around the room twice, setting up some violet and pink flowers and an armor stand for Endrea's helm and knee pads.

[CP] Eventually returns with everything TLOT asked him to get-

[TLOT] Perfect! You hang the pictures, let me do the blanket.

[CP] Goes around just sticking the childish paintings up-

[TLOT] Aww I hadn't seen that one. Lie with her horses, or it's Lie with her dogs. Hard to tell.

[CP] - No idea

[TLOT] Cocks his head sideways. - I'm pretty sure this one is flowers.

[CP] - Are you finished?

[TLOT] Almost - He arranges the massive blanket artfully so it acts as both a swirl of nest and a partial carpet.

[TLOT] Now I'm done. I think that looks nice.

[CP] - Whatever...

[TLOT] Slaps Cp lightly on the shoulder. - Always the sourpuss.

[CP] Grumbles and heads back downstairs-

[TLOT] WAIT! Stay here!

[CP] - Why?

[TLOT] Because I'm going to make sure you get the lions share of the credit. -types- Lie you can bring her back now. We have a surprise for her.

[Lie] Mentally responds -Alright-

-The two soon come into sight on a couple of horses which Lie puts away before leading Endrea towards the house-

[TLOT] Grins widely- I'm actually a bit excited.

[Lie] Enters the house- TLOT? CP?

[TLOT] Up here Lie!

[Lie] Leads Endrea up the new stairs, Endrea gasps loudly-

[TLOT] What do you think sweetie? Hehe made it and I helped.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Endrea] Runs around before pressing herself up against the window- Pretty!

[TLOT] Are you happy? You even got a giant bed all to yourself when you're ready to be a big girl.

[Endrea] Looks back and nods very happily-

[TLOT] Makes a classic 'my work here is done citizens' face.

[Lie] Steps closer to TLOT and whispers- Thanks. How'd things go with CP, I noticed you didn't need to call me

[TLOT] Mentally whispers just to her- I had to block him and hold him down for about ten minutes but I was able to distract him and he calmed down just from talking.

[Lie] -That's good-

[Endrea] - HEHE! I wanna read!

[CP] Groans- Fine, where's the book?

[Endrea] - No! I read!

[TLOT] Lifts an eyebrow

[CP] Looks very confused as Lie hands Endrea her book-

[Endrea] Crawls onto her new bed and CP follows. She begins to brokenly read the book-

[Lie] Is trying to hide a shit eating grin-

[TLOT] Is grinning ear to ear - That's wonderful!

[TLOT] Whispers to Lie- Are we sure she didn't just memorize it?

[Lie] - That's exactly what she's done. Used the same trick from when I was a kid. I taught myself to read by the time I was three

[CP] Is listening to Endrea-

[TLOT] Well that's one less thing for CP to bitch about

[Lie] - Exactly

[TLOT] Check out the new wing on CPs room too when you get a sec.

[TLOT] He didn't scream at me so I guess he likes it well enough

[Endrea] Finishes and looks at TLOT- Yellow Hehe! I read!

[TLOT] I saw! Man, you're growing up faster then Lie's plants.

[TLOT] You'll be up there with GK and Doc before we know it

[Lie] - Speaking of which, think you could let Doc know that their vanilla is ready?

[TLOT] Gladly. They sent over something you might like as well. CP is holding onto it for now. Some pepper, BBQ sauce and a whole lot of salt.

[Lie] - Oooh, yummy

[TLOT] I thought you'd appreciate that. But CP facilitated it. Doc had so much mail they just sorted out the junk and have been opening one or two boxes a day as a sort of suprise present since they've forgotten most of what they bought, it's been so long.

[Lie] - How's Doc feeling anyways?

[TLOT] A little wary, but fine otherwise. They understand CP was out of his head. It was mostly the emotional shock of being attacked so ferociously that made hir cry.

[Lie] - I could see that. By the way, where's your armor?

[TLOT] Oh, I've got it with me. But I wanted to be.... well, nonthreatening. I came over here to help CP with his room and I figured I'd be a sweaty mess by the end anyway.

[Lie] - Ah, I see.

[Endrea] Is reading the story again-

[TLOT] And such is the case. Sorry if I stink.

[Lie] - It's fine

[TLOT] Looks over at the pair on the bed - Do you think she'll sleep with you again tonight?

[Lie] - I don't know, we'll have to wait and see

[TLOT] Well, unless you need to talk to me, I think I'll slink off.

[Lie] - Alright, see you around

[TLOT] -tpd away-


	55. Tag Pizza Beer Nighmares Speedrun Anal

michaelgno1: "So... CP i'm told your into the Nether?"

michaelgno1: "I had thoughts about moving there."

[CP] - I suppose, I mean I do usually work from there

michaelgno1: "Have you ever met other herobrine's before you came here? I always wondered how they survive."

[CP] - Nope, never met another of our kind before coming here

michaelgno1: "Huh... Well there's some of your brothers who live in the Nether. Guess it's because they don't need to eat or sleep."

michaelgno1: "But isn't it fairly lonely?"

[CP] - I was usually busy, including discussing things with my mobs. When not there I'd either be looking for new victims or at the manor

michaelgno1: "The manor where slender and everyone live?"

[CP] Nods-

michaelgno1: lowers head  
"I don't think it would be nice anymore... Wouldn't get to see the Creepers or Endermen. Plus there's those screaming Ghasts."

[CP] - Hey, you can always jump between the two

michaelgno1: "Do you like the Nether sir?"

[CP] - I suppose so, nice and hot

michaelgno1: "Never mind then... It can wait till I feel ready to move."  
looks back up to him

michaelgno1: "About what me and TLOT were saying earlier to each other... With the white flowers..."  
"My master isn't responding to me again. He's either gone away someplace or something happened to him, it concerns me since it happened before."

[Endrea] Toddles over to them-

[CP] - Don't worry to much about it, I'm sure things will work out

michaelgno1: notices Endrea and picks her up  
"Yeah I know... Hi Endrea."

[Endrea] - Hi Mymy

michaelgno1: raises brow  
"Mymy? Uh sir... Is she like this to everyone?"

[Endrea] Holds her book out- I cans reads this!

[CP] - Yup

michaelgno1: "Oh? Why don't you try reading to me then?"

michaelgno1: sits down

[Endrea] Settles into Michaels lap and starts to brokenly read "Little floof and Angry floof"-

michaelgno1: quietly reads along with Endrea

michaelgno1: as they read he starts smirking before slowly grinning

[Endrea] Grins when they reach the love part-

michaelgno1: starts laughing  
"Oh Endrea, you have a lovely book there!"

[Endrea] Laughs- It's a happy book!

michaelgno1: looks up at CP  
"Come on sir it's not that bad... Hey how did you get this book anyway?"

[CP] Scowls- It was in our mail

michaelgno1: "Someone delivered it?"

michaelgno1: "Don't look at me i wouldn't think of humiliating your kind."

[CP] - I'm thinking more like somebody made it and then went to put it in our post box

[CP] - Cept they screwed up and put it in Doc's instead

michaelgno1: "If you ask me I think it was TLOT, he enjoys a little grief now and then. Wouldn't picture GK drawing it."

[CP] - I don't know, I'm just glad that Lie helped her learn how to read it so I don't have to

michaelgno1: "Speaking of Endrea..."  
puts her back on the ground  
"How did she become human?"

michaelgno1: "I could tell by the wings."

[CP] - There was an... Accident involving a lot of water. TLOT was able to heal her by giving her her human form early. She's also resistant to water like this

michaelgno1: "Aww you got hurt? Do you feel better now?"  
pets her head

michaelgno1: "Must have been serious."

[Endrea] Nods enthusiastically- Yellow Hehe made all the hurt hurt go away!

michaelgno1: "Right..."

[Endrea] - Mymy? We go play? Outside?

michaelgno1: "CP is this permanent?"

[CP] - Yeah, it was pretty serious. And no, this isn't permanent. With her next growth spurt she should be able to change between her two forms

michaelgno1: "Good to hear."

michaelgno1: "What do you want to play outside Endrea?"

[Endrea] - Tag!

michaelgno1: "Okay sure!"  
tags her and teleports outside

[Endrea] Laughs happily-

[Endrea] Runs outside looking for Michael-

michaelgno1: is standing nearby the house.  
"Let's see how you can manage your human form, catch me if you can!"

michaelgno1: starts running around

[Endrea] Starts chasing after Michael, having to push her helmet back up every once in awhile as it slips over her eyes-

michaelgno1: slows down a little to let Endrea catch up  
"Come on you can do it!"

[Endrea] Reaches forwards and taps Michael- Your turn Mymy!

michaelgno1: "Ahh you got me!"  
lets Endrea run off a bit before giving chase

[Endrea] Squeals of laughter leave her-

michaelgno1: starts floating off the ground and slowly catches up to her

[Endrea] Ducks behind the bales of hay in Lie's barn-

michaelgno1: searches for Endrea  
"Hide and seek now Endrea?"

[Endrea] Giggles-

michaelgno1: "Let's see... Where would i hide?"

michaelgno1: "Maybe... Over here..."  
goes towards a nearby tree

[Endrea] Giggles a bit louder-

michaelgno1: vanishes

michaelgno1: appears above Endrea  
"Boo!"

[Endrea] Squeals and falls over laughing-

michaelgno1: tags her  
"Got you!"

[Endrea] Climbs over the bale- I'll get you back Mymy!  
[5/1/2016 7:03:16 PM] michaelgno1: "But first... Are you hungry?"

takes an Apple out and gives it to her.

michaelgno1: "I always like keeping food handy."

[Endrea] Immediately starts eating the apple as she sits on the bale- Lili said I can feed the cores to the horsies

michaelgno1: "How nice! Lili must be very nice to you Endrea."

michaelgno1: "Is CP nice to you too?"

[Endrea] Nods- Mmhm, she also keeps Hehe happy

[Endrea] - I love Hehe! He very nice!

michaelgno1: "That's because the both of them like each other very much. They are happy being together."

[Endrea] - Mmhm!

michaelgno1: "Although they like to show it in their own way."

[Endrea] - And yellow Hehe made me my own room!

michaelgno1: "He did? Do you want to show me it?"

[Endrea] Nods and grabs Michaels hand, leading him back towards the house-

michaelgno1: lets her guide him back

[Endrea] Leads him up the stairs in the work room to her new room- See! I has my own room now!

michaelgno1: takes a look around  
"Yellow hehe did this?"

[Endrea] - And Hehe too!

michaelgno1: "Well! It's a lovely room, your bed is huge!"

michaelgno1: "Your lucky, us humans have to build everything block by block."

michaelgno1: "You see all the buildings on this server? We made them, that's the power of crafting. We create houses, buildings, castles, fortresses and in extreme cases even entire lands."

[Endrea] - Mmhm, I've watched Hehe and Lili build things before

michaelgno1: "Your a good kid Endrea. When you grow older remember everything you did with us, okay?"  
pets her head again

[Endrea] - Okay!

michaelgno1: smiles  
"Good to hear. Shall we go back to Hehe?"

[Endrea] - Okay Mymy

michaelgno1: walks back down to where CP was before they left

[CP] Looks over at them- Have fun?

[Endrea] Nods and runs over to CP to climb on him-

michaelgno1: "Yeah, she reminds me of someone I looked after a long time ago."

michaelgno1: "The kid's really nice sir."

[CP] - Well if you ever want to just come over and play with her, feel free

michaelgno1: "Sure!"

[Endrea] Yawns-

michaelgno1: "She looks tired. We were running about outside and playing hide and seek."

michaelgno1: "I gave her an Apple too sir."

[CP] - Yeah, she'll probably conk out here soon enough. And that wasn't really necessary, she technically doesn't need food, she gathers energy directly from the food. Although she does enjoy food more in this form

michaelgno1: "Ahh ok. Well it made her happy anyway so it's fine by me."

michaelgno1: "Want me to put her in bed?"

[CP] - She also apparently never tasted sweet before TLOT gave her this form. And if you want to, but she'll probably insist you read her book to her

michaelgno1: "Ah then let her doze off first, besides I want to show you something."

[CP] - Oh?

michaelgno1: spawns a sand block

michaelgno1: "I'd test it on you like with Hero but you may get mad."

michaelgno1: sticks his arm out and lifts the block into the air, his eyes glowing green

[CP] - Well that's a neat little trick

michaelgno1: moves it from side to side before knocking it backwards into the wall

michaelgno1: "It's suppose to immobilise players. I saw my master do it to them."

[Endrea] Yawns again and snuggles closer to CP-

[CP] - It's certainly a useful trick

michaelgno1: "Well it would help if you ever... You know."

michaelgno1: "Decided to go wild and attack us all."

michaelgno1: "... Sorry."

[CP] - It's fine, the apprehension is expected

michaelgno1: "I'd have to concentrate though so it wouldn't work with multiple people."

[CP] - Understandable, perhaps with time you'll be able to do multiple people

[Endrea] Is softly sleeping-

[Doc] Puts the final flourishes on a drawing and closes the fresh book. Xe takes a deep whif of ink and copies hir little masterpeice.

[Doc] Taps hir fingers, - now how to deliver it....?

[Doc] Uses hir farsight to look for hir target.

michaelgno1: makes the sand block disappear

[Doc] Slips on hir dragon skin and puts the neatly wrapped present in hir inventory before diving into the ground with nary a ripple of dirt.

[Doc] There's no warning before the ground opens to disgorge the very top of hir head beside the door to Lie's workroom. Xe places the bundle against the door and slips back underground, swatting the door with hir tail tip hard enough to wake Endrea.

[Endrea] Jerks awake- Wha was tha?

[Doc] Pauses on the way back home to hump out of the ground and dive back in right in front of Stevie.

[Stevie] - GAH!

[CP] - Hey Michael, can you see what's at the door?

michaelgno1: nods and goes to look

michaelgno1: notices a present and takes it in

michaelgno1: "Sir it looks like a present... Addressed to Endrea."

[Endrea] Happy gasp and holds her hands out for it-

[CP] - For Endrea?

michaelgno1: gives it to Endrea  
"Yeah. Someone must like her."

[Endrea] Tears off the wrapping and gives another squel before holding the item up - Book!

[CP] - You have GOT to be fucking joking!

michaelgno1: stares at the book  
"... Another one?"

[CP] Is growling in anger-

michaelgno1: "Hey Endrea..."

michaelgno1: takes her away from CP  
"Want to read this one too?"

michaelgno1: glances at CP

[Endrea] Nods her head enthusiastically-

[CP] - Just keep that fucking thing away from me!

michaelgno1: "How bad can it be? You look sad on it though..."

[CP] Growls louder-

michaelgno1: sits down with Endrea  
"Whenever your ready Endrea."

[Endrea] Hands Michael the book-

michaelgno1: Opens the book and begins reading it with her

[Endrea] Is completely entranced-

michaelgno1: reads the words out

michaelgno1: glancing over at CP occasionally

[CP] Is getting angrier by the minute-

[Doc] Sees the alert hum of the silverfish in the server chat - Ah crap.

michaelgno1: stops reading the book  
"Endrea i think you should go to bed now."

[Endrea] - Noooooo! Again please!

[Doc] Pounds down the steps as TLOT is walking up- You heard it right?

michaelgno1: looking down at the book  
"Well..."

[TLOT] It's okay. He's just really pissed off.

[Doc] You'll keep an eye on him?

michaelgno1: looks back up at CP  
"I don't think Hehe likes it."

[Endrea] - But book...

[TLOT] Don't I always? As much as he's raging, I can feel his mind from here.

michaelgno1: "You can read it as much as you want later, you must be tired right now."

[Endrea] - But I don'ts know this book yet

[Endrea] Yawns-

michaelgno1: gets up  
"Come on let's go."

[Endrea] - But I'm not sleepy yet!

michaelgno1: sticks arm up for CP and takes her away

michaelgno1: quietly whispers  
"I'll read it in your room."

[Endrea] - Okay!

michaelgno1: "I think Hehe is going to get really mad if I kept going."

[CP] Tp's down to his little space and starts whaling away at his punching bag-

[Endrea] - Why?

michaelgno1: goes into Endrea's room and they sit on her bed  
"Okay... You know how Hehe can get angry?"

[Endrea] Nods-

michaelgno1: "Sometimes he gets a little too angry and needs to take it out on someone."

michaelgno1: "I think it's just the way Hehe is right now. These books, they are nice and all but it's upsetting him."

[Endrea] Huffs and crosses arms- Well that's poopy!

michaelgno1: "Do you remember Hehe being that red cat? Like the one in the book?"

[Endrea] Nods-

michaelgno1: "Hehe doesn't like being a cat. It's a form of punishment for him that Lili can do if he misbehaves."

[Endrea] - But Lili can be cat too!

michaelgno1: "The difference is Lili can change back anytime she wants."

michaelgno1: "With Hehe it's not so simple."

[Endrea] - Why?

michaelgno1: "Well... There's this thing Lili has, it's like a collar."

michaelgno1: "When Hehe is misbehaving she puts the collar on him that turns him into angry floof."

michaelgno1: "When he starts behaving again Lili simply removes the collar. Only she can do this I think."

[Endrea] - Oh...

[Endrea] - But Lili's still gonna have kittens, right?

michaelgno1: "...What?"

[Endrea] - Dodo did something to Lili about kittens!

michaelgno1: "Uh... Sorry Endrea i've not been talking much to anyone recently. Must have missed it."

[Endrea] - Lili's gonna have kittens!

michaelgno1: "I don't think that's what Dodo did..."

michaelgno1: "The opposite actually if i'm not mistaken."

[Endrea] - But Dodo reached inside Lili and said something about kittens, so Lili must be having them!

michaelgno1: "No Lili must have not wanted kittens and asked Dodo to fix that."

michaelgno1: "Dodo likes to experiment and fix stuff."

[Endrea] - But why wouldn't she want kittens?

michaelgno1: "Maybe she's not ready?"

[Endrea] Eyes start tearing up- But kittens...

michaelgno1: hugs her  
"Don't worry maybe one day she will want to have kittens."

[Endrea] - Oh... Okay...

michaelgno1: "Now probably isn't the best time anyway, they are really busy."

[Endrea] - Mymy read again?

michaelgno1: picks up the book  
"Sure thing."

[Endrea] Snuggles closer to Michael-

michaelgno1: opens the book and calmly starts reading to her

[CP] Punches the bag hard enough to rip it apart and sending it flying into the next room-

michaelgno1: points out the characters as they read along

[Endrea] Laughs at some of the pictures-

[Doc] Has gone back underground and is coiled up in a natural hollow below CP's room. -

[CP] Starts punching the walls in frustration-

[Doc] Whisper typing- TLOT are you sure he's not having an episode?-

michaelgno1: when they finish reading he closes the book  
"Try to sleep okay? I'll go see Hehe..."

[TLOT] Still green, he's just mad.

[Endrea] Yawns- But Mymy, I'm... Not sleepy...

michaelgno1: "Yes you are..."  
pets head

[Endrea] - Am... Not...- Rubs eyes

michaelgno1: "I have to do my job now and make hehe happy, i'll see you soon."

michaelgno1: teleport's down to Cp's room

[Endrea] Yawns and as soon as she's actually laying down she's asleep-

[CP] Is very focused on punching the wall-

michaelgno1: "Hey sir, the kid's asleep."

[CP] - Thanks

michaelgno1: "Can't have the child getting scared or hurt."

[CP] Breaks out a block of Nether brick and just continues to punch-

michaelgno1: "Those books though... You sure you don't know who they belong to? We need to keep you calm for now and this isn't helping."

[CP] - I have no fucking idea!

michaelgno1: "Right... Let me think."

michaelgno1: "I'm thinking it's either Virus, Doc or TLOT. Don't think any of the others would do something like this. Want me to go talk to them?"

[CP] - Go ahead if you want, I'll be around

michaelgno1: "Yes sir."  
bows and teleports away from him

[CP] Continues to punch the wall-

michaelgno1: arrives at Doc's and knocks the door

[Deer] Answers the door, naked once again- Oh, hello Michael

michaelgno1: "Ah hello... Is it Deer?"

[Deer] - Mmhm. What can I do for you?

michaelgno1: "Sorry not used to seeing you yet..."

michaelgno1: "Is Doc home? Or TLOT?"

[Deer] - Well Doc isn't here at the moment, but TLOT is around here somewhere

michaelgno1: takes the book out  
"I need to ask him about this book."

[Deer] - Oh? And what book is that?

michaelgno1: has a picture of a red cat on the front with I want my Lie written on it

[Deer] - Oh? Where did you get this?

michaelgno1: "It arrived in a present for Endrea but there's no name on it."

[Deer] - Interesting. But shouldn't it be with Endrea then?

michaelgno1: "CP started getting really angry... I had to put her in bed."

michaelgno1: "She's sleeping."

[Deer] - Oh dear, it's not good right now for CP to be getting angry...

michaelgno1: "i know, TLOT filled me in."

[Deer] - He really did some damage to Doc...

michaelgno1: "I still can't believe he did that."

[Deer] - He wasn't in his right mind

michaelgno1: "He's always been a bit on the grumpy side and a bit vicious..."

[Deer] - His body is trying to recreate what it felt like for Insanity to be there, it's withdrawl

michaelgno1: "If it's the thrill of killing can't he just leave the server and come back?"

michaelgno1: "I do remember him having an issue with leaving though..."

[Deer] - The server isn't letting him leave for some reason, but I also don't think that's it

michaelgno1: "So it's like a drug? Trying to fill an empty void."

[Deer] - I think so, but I'm not entirely positive

[GK] Knocks on Lie's door with his head. [Dragon form]

[TLOT] Walks upstairs holding a book and chuckling.

[CP] Hears it and tp's up before slamming the door open- WHAT!?

[GK] Falls over with a huge thud.

[GK] weakly- I brought pizza and beer

[CP] Scowls- Fine, come in

[GK] Rolls himself down into human form. - I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go the bar but I don't see Lie around to babysit?

[CP] - No, but Endrea's up in her new room sleeping

[GK] New room? - Looks up, oh yeah, I noticed the endstone roof flying over, that makes sense.

[CP] - TLOT pretty much built the whole damn thing

[GK] Hmmph. I bet the decor is tacky inside!

[CP] - It's mostly Endrea's drawings so far

[GK] A little artist huh? That's cool, keep her busy. We'll be into the rebelious 'years' before you know it. Here this one is for you. - Gives CP a ginoumous pizza in a box the size of a half slab, the top is mostly different types of meat.

[CP] Grumbles- Thanks...

[GK] And this, -gives a half stack of some kind of dark beer in bottles-

[CP] Takes the drinks and motions GK to follow him down to his little hole-

[GK] Follows with a rolling gait and slides down the ladder with a thump. - Hey, it looks like you need to rehang your bag. I'll give you a hand.

-Theres a large trail of blood from where the bag slid along the floor-

[GK] Sees the plants on the desk, - did golden boy help you down here too?

[CP] - Yeah

[GK] Sets his own pizza on the desk and drags the bag back in and hangs it up with a hop.

[GK] The couch is nice at least. Even bigger then the last one. - Playfully pokes the skull on the back of it in the eyesockets.

[CP] - I guess

[GK] Ah, eat up before it gets cold. I'm sure you don't want any of mine. It's the most evil pizza of all. - He opens the lid to reveal his has peppers, anchovies and pineapple on it.

[CP] Sits down and puts his pizza in his lap, he's still a bit angry-

[GK] Pops a beer and makes to toast with CP

[GK] Here's to free labor

[CP] Grudgingly returns the gesture-

[CP] - Some of which I wish people wouldn't do

[GK] onomnom guzzle- Huh? What do you mean?

[CP] - Whoever made that first fucking book made another fucking one

[CP] Takes a bite of pizza-

[GK] Oh man.... well at least she's got a different book to read. 50% less floofs?

[CP] - Still pisses me off.

[CP] - And not nearly enough fewer floofs

[GK] glugglug munch- So just a normal day in paradise.

[CP] Scowls-

[GK] At least you weren't subjected to Sweet Alex's house right now

[CP] - What do you mean?

[GK] If I hadn't rolling the bay before I got the food you'd probably be heaving

[GK] Doc gave her a bunch of smelly oils. She's been making perfume. She'll probably come around asking Lie for flowers before long, she's been doing more distilling then a brewery. Kept spraying me and making me smell stuff.

[CP] - Sucks to be you

[GK] I think my nose holes shut down in protest

[GK] Laughs- Dick.

[CP] - Wouldn't surprise me- Is calming down now

[CP] Chugs a beer-

[GK] Slurps up a big string of cheese and grins - the shit we do for friends huh?

[CP] - Wouldn't know

[GK] Bullshit! I'm your friend aren't I? I ain't gonna run around telling everyone if you spit it out.

[Doc] Is now listening intently-

[CP] Grumbles and takes a big bite of pizza-

[GK] Pokes him - Awww. Don't be all hard with me. I only got one other friend. And she left me smelling like a whorehouse this morning.

[CP] - Shut up

[GK] Flops on the floor and pours a beer into his open mouth like a waterfall - I'm hurt.

[CP] - Bullshit

[GK] Nope -he's smiling and feigning sadness - my heart is broken boo-hoo!

[CP] - Your a horrible actor

[CP] Eats another slice-

[GK] I'm just an old-ass brine. I'm only good at pissing people off and wrecking shit.

[CP] - That's what we all do dumbass

[GK] Sits up to take another slice - Not true actually! That new guy TGoW, man... he's a creative fucker. Just likes making plants and animals and all kinds of crazy shit. Herabrine is getting the same way, have you been underwater lately? It looks like a lush jungle down there. And we both know TLOT would rather have sex then fuck with people or break stuff.

[CP] - Does it look like I care GK?

[GK] Finishes a beer - Ah, I guess not... just saying. The eyes ain't a destiny, you know?

[CP] - There's one thing they are destiny for, that we'll be hated by Notch

[GK] Ehh.. I thought TGoW's Notch was his dad? Don't they get along?

[CP] - The fuck should I know? And my Notch is my father as well

[GK] It's not a given dude. Mines my brother.

[GK] And I don't think TLOTs Notch is related to him at all.

[CP] - Either way, we're still hated by Notch

[CP] Finishes another slice and then chugs another beer-

[GK] Fuck em anyway. I'll live a happy eternity if I never see mine again.

michaelgno1: "I'll just come back later, see you soon Deer."  
teleports back to Cp's home, leaves the book with Endrea and wanders around.

[CP] - Although if Doc's securities fail the Notch's are gonna swarm us. There's no way they'd be able to ignore the amount of Brine energy here

[GK] Shakes a little bit. - I'm not sure they can get rid of us even if they do. Doc bought us accounts. We're not squatting, we're here legally and it's a private server.

[GK] And Steffan did his duty, even if he'd been made mortal in a way that was meaningful I'd still get to keep my form for a decade or two until he croaks of natural causes. He's real careful to avoid danger. 

[CP] - I doubt us being here legally would stop them from trying, it's never stopped mine

[GK] Then they can try, and we'll fight. I'm sure as Nether not going to take crap from mine if I can help it. Really it seems like TLOT's Notch is the biggest threat. But it also seems to be a personal vendetta against him in particular.

[GK] -burp-

[CP] - Don't underestimate mine either, him and TLOT's working together would probably spell the end for us

[GK] I don't know what to say man.... nothing is a given right? Our existence as glitches is a balancing act. Enough bad code to be a brine, but not so much that you fall apart. -huge bite-

[CP] - I would have fallen apart if Insanity hadn't gotten to me

[GK] Maybe... maybe not... You're strong. You might have been able to pull yourself togeather

[GK] Leans against the bars over the lava and holds a slice near it until it's steaming

[GK] You'd never believe what healed my ass from the worst affliction I've ever had...

[CP] - doubt it, at that point I was so lost that I probably would have let myself just disapear

[CP] - And what was that?

[GK] Takes a long drink - I made an attempt to kill Steffan by posessing him and beating him up inside his own mind where he couldn't get away

[GK] And fucking Enderbro poured Steffan full of holy water and he basically puked me up.

[GK] I was gone man... Almost nothing left. That water stayed in my veins burning like acid from the inside out. I've still got the black scars around my eyes. I could barely breathe, my existence was unending agony.

[GK] And Sweet Alex healed me. She purged my corruption with a hug. I don't think she even realized what she did.

[CP] - Seriously? A fucking hug?

[GK] Yeah, ain't that some shit? She honest to gods cares about me. She's not in love or anything. She's just got this huge heart and it comes out in pure magic. I'd think it was dumb as hell if I hadn't been on the recieving end of it.

[GK] I think I'd be dead if it weren't for her.

[CP] - Almost as dumb as TLOT's love conquers all speech

[GK] Toys with a bottle- From what I've seen... fuck I dunno. He might be right.

[CP] - Oh not you too

[GK] I'm alive aren't I? What else could it be? You've met Alex, she's not some kinda powerful mage! She's just a fucking human...

[CP] - Who I believe at one point was starting to plot a wedding fot me and Lie

[GK] Shit... maybe you should go ask her for a hug. The only thing it can hurt is your pride.

[CP] - Not gonna happen

[GK] Suit yourself. All I'm saying is that how ya turn out after being broken depends on who picks up your peices. You get me?

[CP] - Yeah I suppose

[GK] Crawls up on the couch, he's a little drunk- How ya feeling?

[CP] - A bit better, still hate those fucking books though

[TLOT] Looks up from the book - Oh hey Deerheart. Was someone at the door?

[Deer] Turns towards him- Michael was, but he just teleported away, something about a book for Endrea?

[TLOT] Not a bad idea. Something different to give CP a break from floofs

[TLOT] I doubt this one would interest her though

[Deer] - It looked like it still involved floofs. Speaking of books, what do you have there?

[TLOT] Something called Yo-Gah. Looks like an exercise book for humans. Or flexibilty practice for sex, or both.

[TLOT] Here- passes

[Deer] Flips through the book- Seems interesting

[TLOT] I couldn't find a pose I couldn't do, so that probably means I'm doing it wrong.

[Deer] Laughs- Perhaps Doc and I should give this a try

[TLOT] Shrugs - Be my guest.

[Deer] - Thanks, although I haven't seen or heard Doc in awhile, I wonder where they got to?

[CP] Chugs another beer- So did Doc or TLOT send you here?

[GK] Huh? No. I just didn't feel like eating alone.

[CP] Scoffs-

[GK] What?

[CP] - Nothing, you just don't seem like the type to actively seek out company

[CP] Eats another slice of pizza-

[GK] Well... -gulps a beer- I ain't got much going on, yanno? And while I'm not comfy with you on my back if you might flip out, I still consider you my drinking buddy at least. And... I kinda like watching your kid for ya.

[CP] - I can tell, I haven't had to bribe you once to spend time with her

[GK] Yeeeaaah, she kinda grew on me. It's more fun having her around now that she can talk. Getting chewed on was getting old.

[CP] - Yeah, she started that way earlier than usual

[GK] And the dragon from my seed is an asshole that hates me. So it's nice having another dragon to hang out with.

[CP] - You also like her cuz she freed you from the curse

[GK] Though now that Doc can look like that xe'll probably want to start a fucking D-Club or some shit....

[CP] scoffs- Wouldn't surprise me

[GK] Yeah that too. She saved my rump. I'll thank her properly when her memories come back.

[CP] - She'll be about young adult when that happens

[CP] - Although her next growth spurt will have her at the right size for flying

[GK] Okay, I'm gonna admit, and not jus cause I'm getting a bit drunk, but I'm looking forward to that.

[GK] Then I can show someone else the weird ass upper sky in this place. Did you know this seed has a ceiling?

[CP] - Yup

[GK] The fuck dude. -drinks- Makes me wonder what else Doc altered on this server.

[CP] - Ask them

[GK] I-I jest might do that, but neeet right now. -eats the last slice of his pizza with a gulp- Too full to go walking. Or flying neither.

[CP] - And I'm guessing you're looking to crash down here?

[GK] Nah. I can make it out to the yard at least. I'd rather sleep in my real body. It's a warm enough night. If you don't care?

[CP] - Knock yourself out

[GK] You're a real bro. Thanks for the company. - Gets up with a bit of a wobble and walks to the ladder.

[CP] Remains on the couch still drinking and mutters under his breath- Light weight

[GK] Staggers outside and unfolds himself into his dragon form before balling up under Lies overpass.

[Doc] Slithers through the dirt layers and peeks up near the dog pen to see if anyone is around. No one is present and it's getting dark. Xe sneaks up the side of the house and peeks in Endrea's room. She's asleep with the book under her arm. With a smile xe wheel clicks on Endrea's blanket and stows the copy, before going back down to the ground.

[CP] - Makes a hole in the iron bars before throwing the empty bottles into the lava-

[Doc] The yellow dragon creeps on quiet paws around the side of the house and tosses the blanket over the big red dragon. Tucking it around his softly snoring form.

[CP] Makes his way up to the main room to store the rest of the pizza-

[Doc] Makes a small noise because xe stubbed hir foot on a dirt block-

[CP] The sound catches CP's interest and he steps outside- Seriously Doc?

[Doc] Shhh! Sorry, I'm clumsy sometimes. And GK looked cold.

[CP] - I doubt he actually is, he just told me it was going to be a warm night

[Doc] well.. then at least he'll wake up feeling like someone cared.

[CP] - What are you even doing out this way anyways?

[Doc] Honestly? I heard your silverfish go off, so I was loitering and fell asleep in a small cave.

[CP] Frowns- It went off?

[Doc] GK flopping down woke me up. Good thing too, my neck is cramped... yeah, just a minor alert because you lost your temper. I think it's partially reading your blood pressure as well as your mental state.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Doc] But I could tell it wasn't major once I got over here. TLOT was keeping a third eye on your mental state as well.

[CP] - Great...

[Doc] What's the matter? We're only protecting you and your loved ones.

[CP] Sighs- I know that, but it just feels weird to me...

[Doc] I'm sorry. -Hunkers down in front of him. - Anything I can do to cheer you up?

[CP] - Doubt it

[Doc] I brought you something - produces a small book. - From the PO stash. I mostly bought for the title, but you might like it.

[CP] - Great, another book...

[Doc] -Offers the slim volume, it's called 'Finding Yourself by Screaming a Lot' -

[CP] Scowls- Fuck you Doc

[Doc] What? It's fun to yell. Good for the soul.

[Doc] You don't have to scream AT anyone, but I bet you could yell at the mobs all you want.

[CP] - Oh yes, and then I'd look crazy

[Doc] Then do it in the savanna where no one will hear you. Geeze. Or go down in one of the ravines. I bet the echo is amazing. - bounces it into his inventory- I already read it anyway. Don't be such a grump

[CP] - Yeah, not happening

[CP] Glances at the pen in front of the house, Lie's horse is still gone-

[Doc] Did she say where she was going?

[CP] - Not really, said she was looking for a spot to build something...

[Doc] Well it's dark already, shall I try and pinpoint? Or should we use your nose?

[CP] Scowls at Doc due to the joke-

[Doc] A rude look isn't an answer..

[CP] - Pinpoint

[Doc] Got it - searches-

[Doc] She's out in the savannah. There's not much out there, I wonder if she got lost?

[CP] Tenses a little-

[Doc] Creeps a little closer- Well? Are you going to get on? Or do you just want a hug again?

[CP] - Touch me and I will punch you

[Doc] Don't be so nasty. I'm offering to carry you. I'm faster then you are.

[CP] - I doubt your faster than a teleport

[Doc] Gets a wicked look - I'll take that bet.

[Doc] Rears up to show Cp how small he really is compared to hir and raises hir paws

[Doc] Strikes like a snake and grabs the brine in a bearhug. Using hir positioning as an admin xe fixes on Lies location and shoots throught the air like a crazy missile

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER DOC!

[Doc] The dragon goes up and down and side to side in crazy angles but the speed is blinding nonethless, they even pull a tight curl just to show Cp the 'stars' for a moment before diving straight for the ground

[Lie] Looks up as her horse starts to get skittish

[Doc] Is shooting at the ground beside Lie nearly too fast to see

[Lie] Her horse spooks and starts rearing and bucking- Easy now, easy...

[Doc] Without slowing a bit the dragon drops Cp gently two blocks off the ground and then slides straight into the dying grass with a whoosh of wind.

[Lie] Her horse would have bolted had CP not grabbed a rein-

[CP] - Damnit Doc

[Doc] remerges from the ground and spits out a bedrock block. - You wanted it fast.

[Lie] - Doc! You can't do that around horses! They scare easily!

[CP] Is growling a bit at Doc-

[Doc] Sorry. - Transforms back into hir human shape with a little flourish. - We were worried about you and Cp bet me that tping would be faster then riding me.

[CP] - YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FUCKING TELEPORT!

[Doc] wipes a little spit off. - i thought you had a good idea how much time that took already

[CP] - Yeah, instantaneous asshole

[Doc] That sounds like a good name for a prague-rock grunge band, 'Instantaneous Asshole'

[CP] Groans as Lie gathers her reins-

[Doc] So what are you doing out here Lie?

[Lie] - Oh, I was looking for a spot to build another stable

[Doc] Kinda far away isn't it?

[Lie] - I know, but with how we seem to be spreading out I figured it might be a good idea to have some form of transport station out here

[Doc] Ah, okay. I guess we can always leave some more penned skeletal horses out here. It's not like they need feeding or anything.

[Lie] - Something like that, yeah

[Doc] Do you need help?

[Lie] Shakes head- No, I just have to time my travel time better.

[Lie] Looks at CP- So if your here, then is GK watching Endrea?

[CP] - Shit...

[Doc] GK is asleep under your bridge and Endrea is asleep in her new bed.

[Lie] - Well at least someone is there

[Doc] We've been gone less then ten minutes so far

[Lie] - Well, I want to get home and have something to eat

[Doc] Plus I can pinpoint her if she starts moving around

[Doc] Well. Longer steps and fewer of them I guess. -Xe pulls hir hair down and rolls up to uncurl as a dragon again. - I shouldn't be so quick to change back.

[Doc] Mind if I walk with you?

[Lie] - Not at all

[Doc] Need a lift Cp? Slow train this time. -pats hir shoulder- 

[CP] - Not a chance

[Doc] Okay - Prances along beside the horse, taking small steps.

[Lie] The horse is nervous about Doc-

[Lie] - Easy boy, your okay

[Doc] I'll walk a little farther away

[Lie] - Not necessary, he needs to get used to things like this

[CP] - By the way Lie, another fucking book showed up today

[Lie] - Another book?

[CP] - For Endrea.

[Lie] - What's this one called?

[CP] - "I want my Lie", it really pissed me off when it showed up

[Doc] Comes closer again. - I guess it would be bad if the horses bolted or frothed because GK was around. What's this about a book?

[Lie] - Apparently Endrea got another one today

[CP] - I fucking hate it

[Doc] Cp hates it... is it nauseatingly cute?

[Lie] - Don't know, I haven't seen it yet

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] You shouldn't make that noise CP.

[CP] - And why the fuck not?- Sets a nearby creeper on fire

[Doc] Because it makes me want to do this. - Gives Cp a gentle, cat-like bump with hir huge head.

[CP] Gives Doc a medium strength punch-

[Doc] Shakes it off - Ow. Meanie.

[Doc] I could just push you over you know.

[CP] - Hey, at least I didn't hit you full strength

[Doc] Pouts-

[Lie] Notices that CP keeps moving his hands as if he's gripping a weapon- CP? Are you okay?

[CP] - Why are you asking?

[Lie] - Your hands, it's like your trying to summon your weapons

[Doc] Are you worried about the mobs? I can protect you if need be.

[Doc] Uses a tailswipe to throw a zombie over a nearby hill with a splat.

[CP] - I'd just feel more comfortable with my weapons

[Doc] Do you have something else in your inventory you could hold instead?

[CP] - Not really... I doubt we want me to have any weapons at the moment

[Doc] No just a thing. What do you have with you?

[CP] - Um, a few beers, and the shit TLOT gave me earlier...

[Lie] - We're almost home anyways

[Doc] Oh, he gave you the spices and stuff? That's good.

[Doc] Pulls out a wool block- Hey Lie watch this.

[Doc] Stops for a moment and throws the block in the air before bouncing it up and down on hir head liks a soccer ball and then catching it on hir snout.

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[Doc] Thats not the trick though, check it out

[Doc] Leans down and uses hir head to throw the block up and with a quick spin bats it away with hir tail and nails a spider with it.

-FWWUMP!-

[Lie] - Holy shit

[Doc] Bounces a little - this is still way less convenient then my human form but I'm getting the hang of it. I feel like a little kid.

[Lie] - I can tell- The lights from her house are now visible

[Doc] I seem to be keyed to small movements too. it feels like my eyesight is better in this shape.

[CP] - Soooo, like a cat?

-A few of Lie's horses greet her horse as it passes-

[Doc] Yeah, you could say that. I don't feel like a reptile. And my organs are pretty much the same as my usual form except the unfinished genitals. I guess I'm still a mammal for whatever that's worth.

[CP] - Hmm, interesting

[Doc] Ah, I didn't know you cared. - Smiles sweetly-

[CP] - I don't, I just find it interesting

[Lie] - I'll head round front and put my horse away, feel free to go inside Doc

[Doc] I think Cp would prefer I leave...

[CP] - I don't really care

[Doc] Looks uncertain but shifts back, Xe has a bruise on hir chin where CP punched hir.

[Lie] - Maybe get you a healing flower as well

[CP] Walks into the house-

[Doc] Follows a few steps behind. - That would be nice. Thank you Lie

[Lie] Takes her horse around front-

[Endrea] From upstairs sounding a little distressed- Hehe!

[CP] - Hang on a sec- Heads up to Endrea's new room

[Doc] Walks over to the lava fountain and puts hir hands in it and washes hir face. Taking an extra moment to press a handful on the bruise. [it doesn't heal but the heat feels good]

[Lie] Enters the workroom and hands a healing flower over- Where's CP?

[Doc] Takes the blossom and presses it lightly on hir jaw - Thank you. he went up to check on Endrea

[CP] Comes back down with a slightly teary Endrea clutching both her books- She had a nightmare

[Lie] - Oh sweety

[Doc] Poor thing. What happened?

[Endrea] - There was dark scary thing outside!

[Doc] Oh..... That might be my fault. I'm sorry.

[Doc] I peeked in her window so I could copy the blanket for GK

[Endrea] - It was big and black and staring in the windows!

[Lie] - Oh Endrea

[Doc] Or maybe not...

[Doc] An Enderman on the roof maybe?

[CP] - My bet is just a plain old nightmare

[Doc] Shall I whip up some curtains?

[CP] - Give me a sec, nightmares are one of my specialties-At Endrea- Endrea, do you wanna see why there's no big black monster outside?

[Endrea] Gives a tiny nod-

[CP] Takes her over to the door closest to GK and opens it just a crack- See? GK is out here. And would he let any big old monster near you?

[Endrea] Shakes her head a little-

[CP] - Exactly- Shuts the door and returns to the other two

[Doc] Good point.

[Endrea] Craddles her two books-

[Doc] We're all looking out for you sweety. Did you know I can find anyone on the server by their player names and tell you exactly where they are?

[Doc] So you can never get lost

[Endrea] - Really?

[Doc] And you've got two mean ass-dragons and a whole pack of Herobrines looking after you. You're the safest little enderdragon there ever was.

[Endrea] - But what if the scary monster comes back?

[Lie] - Then CP will fight it off

[Doc] We'll kick it's ass. Promise.

[Endrea] - Lili? Can I sleep with you and Hehe tonight?

[Lie] - Of course sweety, in our bed or yours?

[Endrea] - Yours please

[Lie] - Okay, we can do that

[Lie] - I heard you got a new book today Endrea

[Endrea] Her face lights up a little-

[Doc] Will you show it to us?

[Endrea] Holds out her new book-

[Lie] - May I see it?

[Endrea] Nods-

[Lie] Takes the book- "Where is my Lie", Aw, it's another floof book

[Endrea] Nods- Mymy read it earlier to me

[Lie] - Oh really? Do you want me to read it to you now?

[Endrea] - Yes please

[Doc] murmurs - poor sad kitty

[Lie] Opens the book and begins reading as Endrea snuggles in closer to CP-

[Doc] Takes a screenshot very very quietly

[Doc] Leans over Lie just out of CPs reach to see

[Endrea] Gets sleepier as Lie reads-

[Doc] Aww poor Steve...

[Doc] Look at his little bloody paws!

[CP] Scowls as the book is read-

[Doc] I hope it ends happy at least..

[Lie] - Reaches the end-

[Endrea] Her eyes are closed and breathing softly against CP-

[Doc] Whispers- she's so precious

[Lie] Whispers back- That she can be. I would invite you to stay longer, but I think someone needs to go to bed. I hope you don't think I'm rude?

[Doc] Not at all. I imagine Deerheart is wondering where I am

[Lie] - Oh, and some of your vanilla is ready

[Doc] Excellent. Thank you. Where'd you put the beans?

[Lie] - Still on the vine, healthy and happy

[Doc] Oh, if you pick them it'll bloom again and make more. it's not like growing peas. I'll grab them and leave some in the greenhouse trunk before I go home.

[Lie] - Alright, I'll see you soon then Doc

[CP] Grunts a goodbye before taking Endrea up to the bedroom-

[Doc] Slips quietly out the door, pausing to look back at the little family before closing it softly behind hir

[Doc] Sighs in relief outside and trots over to the greenhouse. Gk is still snoring softly and only his face and front hooves are out from under the massive blanket

[Doc] It's warm and wet amidst the plants and xe can smell the vanilla before it's even in sight. With a happy hum the doctor collects the delicate pods and leaves some for hir friends.

[Doc] There's no moon but the way is lit by a few glowstones set on stands above the path and few mobs dare to bother the brine with the glowing green eyes as they walk home.

[Doc] Lets hirself into the house and tiptoes down into the vine room.

[Deer] Is waiting naked- Hello love

[Doc] Aa! You startled me.

[Doc] But you look lovely.

[Deer] - So I heard something interesting today

[Doc] Heads up the steps to the shower stall by the fireplace, motioning for her to follow - do tell?

[Deer] Follows and trips a little up the steps-

[Doc] Pauses to help her

[Deer] - Thanks, but what I heard today was that a certain little baby enderdragon got a new book

[Doc] -pokerface- Is that so? - Starts strippping hir clothes and hops in the shower stall.

[Deer] - And it just so happens to feature a certain little angry floof again~

[Doc] Is grinning and pulls the handle to fill the tub- Adorable! I love the floofs.

[Deer] - Doooooc...

[Doc] Yeesss my little sugarlump?

[Deer] - I saw the cover, it was the same way you draw

[Doc] What a coincidence!

[Deer] Gives Doc a small push into the cold water- I know it was you love

[Doc] Whimpers- Twas me. I'm to blame. That's why I'm punishing myself with a cold bath. I'm a terrible person. Inspiration was my mistress!

[Deer] Dramatically speaking- And you didn't involve me this time either!

[Doc] I was thinking you could do the next one without me... I don't want him to suspect. Nether, he socked me in the jaw just for giving him a kitty head butt.

[Deer] - Really? Let me look love

[Doc] Lie gave me a healing flower but it's still a little red and tender. Cp hits HARD.

[Deer] - Awwww- Steps into the shower and kisses the tender spot- Better?

[Doc] So if you think about it I already got punished a bit... Hello... Yes, much.

[Doc] I was thinking it was rather chilly but you're warming it up nicely.

[Deer] - Now then, you know those two better than I, what would make a good third story for Endrea?

[Doc] I don't know.... it's all about teaching the right lessons, isn't it?

[Deer] - True, so what hasn't she been taught yet?

[Doc] Charity? Temperence?

[Deer] - Perhaps a love conquers all story?

[Doc] Somethign dramatic!

[Deer] - Perhaps something with a monster in it?

[Doc] Yikes maybe.... I feel so braindead right now...

[Deer] - Well, now, I'll just have to find a way to get your blood flowing~

[Doc] We don't want to give her more nightmares.... What?

[Deer] Takes a step back- Nightmares?

[Doc] She had a bad dream and woke up while I was talkign to CP and Lie. She said a big black monster was looking in her windows.

[Deer] - Poor thing

[Doc] I really really hope it wasn't because I checked on her in my other form. Granted I'm anythign but black, but still...

[Deer] Teasingly begins walking away- Well then maybe I should come up with a very happy story~

[Doc] Gets out and dries off. - I'd say you could collab with Enderbro but I bet he can't keep a secret for shit.

[Deer] - Maybe BSteve could be of use, he must know stories

[Doc] Remember- three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead. Lets keep this between you and me. I'm the one that stands to get beaten down if he finds out

[Doc] Trails along behind her in just a towel

[Deer] Approaches and cups Doc's face- Oh my brave Doctor

[Doc] I sense sarcasam...

[Deer] - Maybe, maybe not

[Doc] I'm honestly trying to be a friend. It just so happens that making the kid happy pisses him off. But she'll only be young for a little while. So I have to choose.

[Deer] - And your choosing correctly, he'll eventually get used to it

[Doc] Maybe we need somethign with lessons on making friends...

[Deer] - Maybe, but for now I'm thinking we need something elses, afterall, you've had a rough night

[Doc] Sweeps Deerheart off her feet and keeps walking towards their room - Sounds good to me

[Deer] Laughs a little and once again kisses the tender spot on Doc's face- So what's my lesson tonight?

[Doc] Something I've been holding off on. It's kind of related to the bondage thing in being a comfortable discomfort.

[Deer] - Oh?

[Doc] Carries her down the stairs and sets her gently on the bed before rummaging in hir trunk.

[Deer] - What are you looking for love?

[Doc] Just a slimeball, I'm glad you showered with me, we can skip a step.

[Deer] - A slime ball? Now I'm very interested

[Doc] Can I have you on your hands and knees?

[Deer] - Yes love- Flips over onto her hands and knees

[Doc] I'm just going to warm you up a bit...

[Deer] - Warm me up?

[Doc] Gets behind her and kneels down putting one hand on each ass cheek and parting them gently. - Yes. Thsi requires prep and I don't want to hurt you. Tonight I'll go easy.

[Deer] Squirms a bit with intrigue and excitement

[Doc] I'm going to shift my tongue again too, so don't freak out

[Deer] - Okay

[Doc] Lays a small lick on Deers anus to see if she jumps.

[Deer] Does indeed jump a little-

[Doc] Heh, it's okay. It's goign to feel weird at first, but I promise you it's nice when you get going.

[Deer] - Alright, I trust you

[Doc] Licks at her star gently, making it warm and wet.

[Doc] You push back when you want more

[Deer] - I understand

[Doc] Teases her hole with the forked tips of hir tongue and laps in a spiral on the sensitive skin

[Deer] Small moa and scoots back a little-

[Doc] Feels the signal and pokes the tiny tips inside, spreading it just the tiniest bit

[Deer] - Ah!

[Doc] swirls around, pulling them out slightly and then pushing back in to slicken the opening

[Deer] - Dooooc

-it's less then a finger right now-

[Doc] Muffled- use your word if you need to stop...

[Doc] Works just a little bit more of hir tongue inside

[Deer] Shudders at the feeling-

[Doc] draws the length back out and then in again a bit deeper. Making the hole a little wider then two fingers.

[Deer] Is resisting the urge to clamp-

[Doc] Stops for a moment and uses hir left thumb to massage the tissue around the tiny opening with a little slime

[Deer] Gasps and shivers at the slight chill-

[Doc] Hir right hand creeps up underneath hir lover and finds the little puff of hair between her legs.

[Doc] Xe rubs down into it as well, finding it already warm and moist.

[Deer] Moans and presses into her lover-

[Doc] Is swirling the inside of her now, licking her rectum from within and feeling out her vag witth three probing fingers.

[Deer] - Gah! Doc! Please!

[Doc] Takes the begging as a cue to move a little more insistently

[Deer] Moans deeply-

[Doc] pressses as deeply as xe can, pushing the little star almost three pixels wide and shaking hir fingers inside hir panting paramour

[Deer] Lowers the front half of her body so her ass is up higher-

[Doc] Starts rubbing her left thumb near the hole hir tongue is already deeply inside, inviting Deerheart to rock back and make herself wider

[Deer] Complies with a groan-

[Doc] Add more fingers to her vag, making them a cone and sliding them in and out. And letting hir thumb dip into the tight hole with hir tongue.

[Deer] - Dooo...ooooc

[Doc] Mumbles - I love putting myself inside you, you taste like victory, and your sounds are divine....

[Deer] - Please Doc, I'm so close

[Doc] I'll fix that- Shakes hir hands, fucking Deerheart's ass and vag with equal vigor, rubbing her tender clit and sliding wetly in and out of her wanting ass.

[Deer] Gives a small yell as she comes, coating Doc's hand-

[Doc] Pulls out gently. - that's what I like to hear....

[Deer] Is panting-

[Doc] Flops down next to her, the slimeball is melting slightly on the hard part of the bedframe and Doc has a wicked erection.

[Deer] - Love... I think you've forgotten something

[Doc] When you feel ready, I'll be able to make love to your ass just like I do to your box... huh?

[Doc] I didn't forget, that sort of thing requires streching. I don't want to make you bleed or ruin it for you moving too fast

[Deer] - I see. I think I can keep going

[Deer] Leans over Doc- But if you need a bit of a break- Leans down to kiss Doc's erection

[Doc] has a needy look, - that would be wonderful...

[Deer] Carefully licks Doc's shaft from top to bottom-

[Doc] Oh love... It's so sensitive...

[Deer] Places a kiss on each of Doc's cubes-

[Deer] Goes back to the head of the shaft and takes Doc's rod into her mouth-

[Doc] Wants to touch her so badly but not interfere in what she's doing. So xe settles for just raising her hands so the soft green hair brushes delicately across them as she moves.

[Deer] Humms gently as she bobs up and down-

[Doc] Bucks ever so gently as to not choke her, but all hir nerves are aflame.

[Deer] Pushes herself a bit deeper, taking as much as she can without choking-

[Doc] Is making a lot of whimpers

[Deer] Gets a mischievous idea and reaches for the slime ball, getting a bit of slime on her fingers-

[Doc] Doesn't see

[Deer] Pops off of Doc's rod- I think you need to be reprimanded for doing a book without me

[Doc] Ahhhh! Don't stop! Please!

[Deer] Takes Doc's rod in her mouth again before gently poking a finger into hir ass-

[Doc] Cuts loose with a gutteral groan, rocking up to get more of the finger inside

[Deer] Obliges and sucks on hir rod at the same time-

[Doc] Starts to shake, and pant heavily

[Deer] Looks directly into Doc's eyes-

[Doc] Murmurs- Oh gods yes....please. - Hir hands seem to have no control roaming wildly over the lovely creature who has speared hir. - You have such... beautiful eyes...C- Xe comes with a wild jerk and pours hirself into Deerhearts mouth

[Deer] Pulls away, swallowing everything


	56. Michael's Phoenix Drunk Steve Party

michaelgno1: Continue's wandering about CP's home for a while before leaving for the night

As the night sky gleams with thousands of stars, a lone figure out in the center of the grassland stared up into those stars, with bright gleaming eyes. TGoW stared into the universe's eyes, as they stared back until he heard someone wandering by.  
" are you lost friend? "

michaelgno1: walking home on a dark star-lit night, he hears someone calling and approaches  
"Lost? No I was just walking back to my home."

TGoW smiled. " ah, alright, I didn't mean to alarm." He looked over the stranger. " I don't believe I've met you yet. "

michaelgno1: notices the white gleaming eyes he's so familiar with and straightens up  
"No I don't think we have... Another Herobrine I see?"

" Yes, though i must ask... are you one yourself? "TGoW smiled and bowed lightly to him.

michaelgno1: kneels before him in response  
"Kinda... I belong to another Herobrine who corrupted me so that I may be of service to him. He wanted me to obey his brothers. I can be considered a Herobrine with restrictions in place."

michaelgno1: "Or a corrupt player, whatever you prefer sir..."

TGoW smiled softly at the gesture and knelt down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder " well, you don't have to worry about 'serving me ' " he took his hand and helped him up. " I'd rather just have another friend.. Alright? "

michaelgno1: "... I serve all Herobrine, whether we're friends or not is irrelevant but I do appreciate it. This is the path I chose and accepted before the corruption took place."  
"Even if I wanted to there's no going back, i've done many horrible things that I now regret. You guys are my life now..."

michaelgno1: looks up at the stars with TGoW  
"Don't get me wrong the players and mobs have caused me so much suffering when I first spawned. Notch threw me away like a piece of paper to rot for eternity. They deserve to experience the same pain i've had to go through."

michaelgno1: "But... Time can change many things, even your perspective. I've grown to tolerate players a bit more than I used to, even Notch to an extent. Past atrocities I wouldn't have given a second though now haunt my mind."

TGoW listened attentively to what he said.   
After he was finished, TGoW sighed. " I understand.... All us have some form of suffering that we each must endure, and some... more than others.... I've seen so many of my bretheren grow into pure hatred, and turn to the paths of destruction, and I've seen those who simply do not strive to be good.... But looking back at the things you've done can help you build yourself to a better and brighter future... To the path of creation.... "  
He pat his back.  
" I am a guardian and a creator.... My entire worlds look to me with such a trust and adoration, that simply makes me feel honored... "   
He smiled and chuckled.  
" -how rude of me, I've not asked your name! "

michaelgno1: "Oh? Sorry it's michaelgno1 but just Michael is fine sir."

TGoW nodded. " it's an absolute pleasure to meet you Michael "

michaelgno1: "You too, I was just at Lie's home watching over a dragon called Endrea."

TGoW: "Ah, yes, she is a handful I imagine, ate those toys I made her still holding up? "

michaelgno1: "Toys? I don't recall... Last time we met she was gumming me and now she's learning to read books."

michaelgno1: "I've not been around lately, something's been on my mind."

TGoW: "Yes, she recently had a growthspurt due to a ... Creature from my world."  
TGoW rose a brow.  
" what is it? Something I may assist you with? "

michaelgno1: "It's my master. We can talk telepathically since our codes are a part of each other."

michaelgno1: "But he's not responding. It's happened before and I couldn't find him anywhere."

michaelgno1: "I have faith that he will be fine, he's likely doing his own thing or is caught up in something. So i'll just wait until he is back."

" very well." TGoW smiled. " Michael, can you create? "

michaelgno1: "Huh? As in... Craft? Yes I can, why wouldn't I?"

michaelgno1: takes a few sand blocks and places them down  
"See?"

TGoW: " uh, not exactly... I mean... "  
He held his hands together and a light emitted. When he septated his hands, he held a young Phoenix cupped in his hands.   
It chirped excitedly.  
" like this."

michaelgno1: "Aww what a cute phoenix sir... Wait you created a living creature with just your hands. If you refer to this then no, I can't give or create life. You must be extremely powerful."

TGoW smiled and chuckled, placing down the Phoenix.  
It hopped over to Michael and looked up at him.  
" thank you... And although I don't consider myself powerful, I do consider myself a vessel of life... Even just one drop of my blood can mend and grow things "  
He smiled and nodded.

michaelgno1: steps back from him  
"It won't... Change me back will it? I don't want to go back."

TGoW: " don't worry, it won't do anything you don't want... I mean it can heal wounds, and bloom the earth... " he held his hand out to him. " please, I promise, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with...

michaelgno1: "Do you know Doc? The person with the lab coat who likes to experiment?"

michaelgno1: "I'm a bit wary one day he will try to 'fix' me..."

michaelgno1: "It recently crossed my mind."

TGoW: " don't worry, if you don't want that, they won't do anything you don't want... And also, I can always help you.. "

michaelgno1: "If you say so... I don't want to be alone again, i'll have nothing..."

" you're not alone OK Michael... I promise " TGoW stood up and smiled. He picked up the Phoenix and it flapped it's small wings.  
"..... Would you like to have This little one?"

michaelgno1: "No thanks sir... So what brings you to this server anyway? Looking for a safe place to relax?"

michaelgno1: "Doc said this place is like a safe haven to Herobrine's who need to escape their own servers."

TGoW: " I was invited, and I didn't want to be rude, so I took the invitation... Although I end up spending little time here, since I'm so busy, I still enjoy coming to visit"

michaelgno1: "Invited? By Doc? He owns the server I believe..."

"Yes." TGoW chuckled

michaelgno1: "Your nice to be around sir... It's a shame you said your always busy, is there any way I can help?"

michaelgno1: "Not really up to much anyway, it would keep me occupied."

TGoW chuckled. " well, if you would like, I'm sure I can find more time to come visit, yes I'm busy, but they are things that usually can be delayed... And while I'm here, I can show you a few things, but all of this will be up to you"

michaelgno1: "Oh no sir I don't want to make you have more work... I'm happy to do whatever you want me to though."

TGoW couldn't help but laugh softly. " I seriously don't mind.. "   
The little Phoenix chirped at Michael.

michaelgno1: "What would you want me to do?"

TGoW: "Well, I'd need to think about it for a bit... But for now, is like to get a bit more acquainted with you... If that's alright..?'

michaelgno1: "Understandable, you'll want to see if I can be trusted right? Just let me know when you are ready sir."

bows for him

TGoW shook his head. " no, nothing like that, I trust you just fine.... I just would like to know more about you... "

TGoW smiled sincerely

michaelgno1: "Um... Don't expect anything amazing, all I really do nowadays is follow and obey Herobrine's. Any 'personal' time I have is eating, resting, exploring or checking up on some old friends."

TGoW: " don't worry friend, I'm sure we'll get along quite well "

michaelgno1: "Were you going somewhere as well sir?"

michaelgno1: "I don't need to go home or anything but it makes the night go by a bit faster."

" oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste your time... I'll let you get home and rest... Perhaps another day, we can continue to... Chat " TGoW seemed slightly embarrassed to have wasted his time.

michaelgno1: "What? No your not wasting my time at all! I left Lie's to give her space, it's late after all! I'll go with you right now if that pleases you sir."

" I...I..." TGoW smiled and huffed. " I was just enjoying the night sky when you happened to come by... Like I said, I may be busy, but it's with mostly things that can easily be delayed without any negative consequences.. "

michaelgno1: "And I never expected to meet such a kind Herobrine either. Most brine's I meet are similar to CP, full of hatred for the players. Lords of the Nether, commanders of mobs, stuff like that."

michaelgno1: "Me, i'm just another minion to some, a servant to others, a friend to those who want it."

TGoW: " well, this is fully your choice... You don't have to do anything with me if that's what you want... I just... Want you to be happy... That's my goal as a guardian... "

michaelgno1: "But I said I wanted to..."  
sighs

michaelgno1: "I want to make Herobrine's happy, I want to make you happy..."

TGoW: " but are YOU happy? "

michaelgno1: "If they are happy with me then yes, because it means i'm doing things right."

michaelgno1: "I'm generally happy with you guys."

TGoW smiled and nodded. " alright... "

michaelgno1: "Well it's getting late, how about we talk some other time?"

michaelgno1: "If you ever need me for anything sir just call for me."

TGoW looked to the rising sun's rays and smiled softly.  
" you go get some rest my friend.... I hope we meet again soon.. " TGoW smiled and levitated up. " here.... " he placed the young Phoenix on Michael's shoulder. " it'll keep you company. " he chuckled.  
" rest well..."   
And with that, TGoW vanished back to his own world

michaelgno1: stares at the Phoenix  
"Well... Looks like you'll be staying with me little guy! Come on, let's go home."

michaelgno1: teleports back to his home

The little Phoenix chirped and pecked his cheek, nuzzling happily into his neck.

michaelgno1: places the phoenix in his room  
"You should rest, tomorrow i'll show you around."

michaelgno1: gets on his bed and goes to sleep

[Stevie] Is trying to figure out where the chicken noises in his house are coming from-

[Alexis] - Calm down Stevie, it's just a chicken

[Stevie] - No, no it's not. I've looked everywhere! I even dug under the house, it's nowhere to be found!

A loud thud is heard on the front door. "OOF?!!!"  
The impact of whatever made the house tremble.

[Alexis] Heads for the door and opens it before looking out- Hello?

On the floor, she saw a skinny BSteve holding his head and grumbling. " sorry, I didn't know a house was here... Or.... Is this a tree?"

[Alexis] - It's a house, are you okay?

Bsteve: " I'll be okay... Just gonna have another bruise is all... "

[Stevie] - WHERE THE FUCK IS THE CHICKEN!?

[Alexis] Sighs-

"A chicken?" Bsteve mewed softly.

[Alexis] - Yeah, we've been hearing one for awhile and we can't find it

Bsteve: " oh... Uhm... Here this usually works . . . " he reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of wheat seeds.

-Clucks are heard, but no chicken is visible-

[Alexis] - Would you like to come in?

Bsteve: "Um... Are you sure I'm not intruding? "

[Alexis] - Not at all, we were just fixing some food. Would you like some?

Bsteve didn't even get to answer... The mere instant that food was offered, his stomach growled loudly.  
He blushed and held his stomach.  
" .... Please? "

[Alexis] - Come on in. We're having steak and beet stew

Bsteve: Although his eyes were gray and pale, she could see them glitter with his excitement.

-Inside the cooking steaks can be smelled-

BSteve felt around till he accidentally felt upon Stevie. " oh goodness!!!! I'm sorry " he backed up a lot!

[Stevie] - Huh? Oh, it's okay... Why are you feeling around?

Bsteve: " I'm... Blind... "

[Stevie] - Ah, I'm sorry. I've had that happen a couple of times when my brother felt particularly mean

".... " BSteve remained quiet.

[Alexis] Works at a crafting bench to make the stew- Stevie, would you mind clearing the table a bit?

[Stevie] - Oh, sure. So, my fellow Steve, which group are you from?

BSteve looked around instinctively, although he could see nothing but black.  
" um... I'm new... I think... We've come from a different world, my family and I"

[Stevie] - There's been a few new arrivals since we we're brought here. But that's alright. It's nice to know that there's more Steve's around

" um.. Ok... So um... I'm Blind Steve.. And you all are? "

[Stevie] - I'm Stevie, CP's little brother. The one who greeted you is my partner, Alexis

"Oh...I see..." BSteve looked down. He sat on the floor and just held the seeds in his cupped hands.

[Alexis] Brings over plates of steak and bowls of beet stew- Do you need any help getting to the table?

-A few seeds disappear from BSteves hands-

"Oh?!" He smiled, feeling the peck on his palms. " here it is! "

BSteve was completely unaware that ' nothing ' was there

[Stevie] - What do you mean? There's nothing in front of you

Bsteve: "The chicken! It's eating from my seeds "

[Stevie] Scowls- CP...

Bsteve: "Wait... You can't see it? what Do you mean, I'm not imagining it.... Am i"

[Alexis] - I think Stevie's growling of his brothers name means that CP may have something to do with this

[Stevie] - My bet is that he made it invisible

BSteve carefully held out his hand hoping to feel the soft feathers.

-Clucks and looks for more seeds-

Bsteve smiled and took out the last handful of his seeds.

[Alexis] - So what are we going to do with it?

[Stevie] - I would suggest stuffing it into his house, but that wouldn't be fair to Thia

-The chicken eats the seeds-

" well... Get some lapis lazuli, and grinding it to a fine powder, then sprinkling it on the chicken.. It'll make it look like a ghost chicken! " Bsteve giggled

[Stevie] - Or we could just try to figure out how to make it visible again

[Alexis] - BSteve, the food is ready

Bsteve: "Aw..." He pouted softly

[Alexis] - We could do the ghost thing first, perhaps use glowstone dust instead so it glows

BSteve reached out and grabbed the invisible chicken gently.  
He placed it aside so he wouldn't step on it, and grabbed Alexis' shoulder.

Bsteve: "Yay! See she likes my ghost chicken!"

[Alexis] Leads him over to the table- Steaks n the left, stews on the right

[Stevie] - Yeah, well she's never been as paranoid about things like I have

Bsteve didn't waste any time digging into the food

[Stevie] Sits down with Alexis, they're holding hands under the table

[Alexis] - BSteve, you mentioned a family?

Bsteve: " ... Yes... But.. They aren't... Blood " he swallowed hard and seemed nervous. " I have two young enders that I raised, and a creeper and zombie friend who have followed me since I was first blinded. "

[Stevie] - You live with a creeper, a zombie, and two enders?

BSteve thought a moment. " and I became friends with the Herobrine that blinded me.. And a bedrock monster named infection. "  
"Yes..."

[Stevie] Nearly chokes a bit on his food- Your friends with your brine!?

Bsteve: " I wasn't at first... But we are now

[Alexis] - TLOT and Doc have been trying to fix Stevies relationship with his brother, they've gotten him to hold CP while CP was in his cat form

[Steve] Trots down the little hill and knocks on the door. He's decked out in his usual bone and diamond armor and humming merrily.

[Stevie] Blushes a little before excusing himself to answer the door- Oh, hey Steve

Bsteve held the small guest in his lap

[Steve] Brightly- Hi Stevie, what's up?

[Stevie] - Just having some food with Alexis and BSteve

Bsteve: " and ghost chicken!"

[Steve] Perfect! I have a present for you, and a rather funny story. Can I come in?

[Stevie] - Uh, sure

[Steve] ghost chicken?

[Stevie] - Pretty sure CP put an invisible chicken in my house, BSteve managed to catch it

Bsteve: "We're going to put glowdust on it so it'll look like a ghost chicken"

[Steve] Ah, I'm sorry. You guys are eating. Well I came to contribute to the pot if it makes up for it.... Oh hey BSteve, and Alexis as well, I hope you guys are settling in?

[Steve] That would be funny. Me, I'd put a sweater on it.

[Alexis] - We'll probably put the dust on until we can figure out how to change it back, if we can

[Steve] You could shoot it with a spectral arrow, then it would have an outline at least

[Alexis] - Ah, that is a good idea

Angry BSteve noises 

[Steve] blushes-

[Steve] Whats the matter?

[Stevie] - BSteve? You okay?

Bsteve: " don't shoot the chicken! "

[Steve] OH! Spectral arrows don't hurt!

[Steve] It's a magic effect and the arrow is how you target the spell!

[Alexis] Goes and offers a plate of food to Steve-

[Steve] Oh no, I came to bring you food. You don't have to give me any.

[Alexis] - If you insist

Bsteve: " huh... That's new to me "

[Steve] This is for you guys -gives a half stack of steaks-

[Stevie] - Woah, thanks

[Steve] Here's some for you too BSteve since you're here

BSteve looks absolutely thrilled

[Stevie] - You said you had a funny story as well?

[Steve] We're good for food. Doc is obsessive compulsive about picking the garden

[Steve] Oh yeah! It has to do with the meat actually, but it's complicated

[Alexis] - Complicated how?

[Steve] Doc kind of build themselves a new body to go with their increased powers as a brine

[Steve] They can flip back and forth between forms

[Stevie] - Built a new body?

[Steve] Yeah, I don't totally understand it either, but it's more like equiping armor then CP changing into a cat.

[Alexis] - Interesting

[Steve] Point is, they can use it to move through the ground like it's water, and they move super fast

[Alexis] - BSteve? Woud you like any more food?

Bsteve: " um, please, but I don't want to run you out of food "

[Alexis] - With what Steve just gave us that's not a problem. Steak or Stew?

[Steve] You know how animals sort of spawn in little groups? Doc came racing up out of the ground under a spawn cluster of cows at a very high rate of speed....

Bsteve: " the stew was fantastic! "

[Stevie] - Oh dear

[Steve] They kind of... exploded. It was impressive in a gory sort of way.

[Alexis] - Give me a moment and I'll get you another bowl then

[Stevie] - Wow

[Steve] Doc wasn't hurt, and they did laugh about it afterwards, so no harm done. Though I bet CP will be kicking himself for missing the spectacle.

[Stevie] - Anything new going on with my brother?

[Alexis] Gives BSteve a fresh bowl of stew-

[Steve] Wait.. BSteve said something that caught my ear. Are you having trouble keeping everyone fed brother?

Bsteve dug in, a satisfied blurbbling came from the bowl as he drank and ate hungrily at it.

Bsteve: " no no no! Creeper is a good cook, but she is going to give birth to her eggs soon, and she's slowing down hard... I keep my kids Fed... But that means... I don't get to eat sometimes... But oh well "

[Alexis] - BSteve! If you need some help with that I could always come over and help!

[Steve] That's terrible! You know that I have befriended some of the mobs myself?

[Steve] They're skeletons but still my brothers, they were Steve's too long ago. I'll send Gold and Violet to your house tonight to take you some food.

Bsteve: " oh, it's OK, I'm ... Not alien to starving close to death, so this is nothing compared to that... But that's why I don't mind giving my children their meals, while I don't eat for a day or two or three "

[Steve] So just be expecting two skeletons in a yellow and a light purple sweater respectively -and helms. Okay?

[Steve] I won't hear of it. Not when we do so well

[Alexis] - That's no excuse! There's no reason for you to starve yourself

[Steve] You built so far away from us I thought it was to set up some kind of spread out farm.

Bsteve: " I.... Won't see them anyway... So I won't know what they're wearing... I could let a random skeleton in my house and I wouldn't know. "

[Steve] Smiles - Feel for fuzz. 

[Stevie] - They could always do a special knock

[Steve] Just put your googles on when you answer the door.

[Steve] Honestly I don't know why you torture yourself like that

Bsteve: " well creeper did want to Garden, but her eggs slowed her down before she could.'

[Alexis] - We'll make sure all of you are well fed

[Steve] Here here, we're all family of sorts? Are we not?

Bsteve chuckled lightly.

[Stevie] - Some of us regrettably by blood

[Steve] So bitter...

[Stevie] - You'd be too if he'd been killing you for years on end

[Steve] Mine was too busy kiling Testificates....

Bsteve remained quiet again...

[Alexis] - Enough, Steve, do you have any good news about CP?

[Steve] I have news but it's not really good....

[Alexis] - Oh?

[Steve] You remember that we removed the entity that was posessing him? He's now having withdrawl symptoms.

[Alexis] - Oh dear

[Stevie] - Withdrawl?

[Steve] He was doing some weapons practice with Deerheart, GK and Doc, and he stabbed Doc with a pickaxe. He doesn't even remember doing it

[Alexis] - I suppose withdrawl could be seen as healing...

[Stevie] - Is Doc okay?

[Steve] Yes, Lie used her flowers and TLOT gave his blood. But withdrawl is the best word we can come up with, it's like little bouts of insanity triggered by violent things happening around him, or him holding a weapon

[Stevies] - And he's never without his weapons

[Steve] TLOT took his weapons for safekeeping. It really hurt him. He's been depressed and moping since.

[Stevie] - Wait! My brother is weaponless!?

[Steve] Well he can still roast things with fire and deliver one Nether of a punch. It's not like he's helpless.

[Stevie] - Still, it's something I've never seen him without, well, without since father gave them to him

[Steve] Blinks- so that's why...

[Steve] I had no idea. No wonder he was so sad.

[Stevie] - I was surprised at first, I thought he would have gotten rid of them after father first tried to remove them

[Steve] I mean he basically came here with nothing but the clothes on his back, those weapons and Lie.

[Stevie] - Yeah, Thia was something he had always focused on once she was initially brought in

[Steve] What happened between him and Notch still hurts him Stevie. I think part of him wishes things could go back to how they were before.

[Stevie] - That's debatable

[Alexis] - You doing alright there BSteve?

[Steve] Yeah you got quiet again.

[Alexis] - You look tired, here, I'll set up a fresh bed for you

BSteve looked up towards Alexis' voice. " I don't like hearing these things, I was tuning them out is all..."

[Alexis] - I see, I can take you home if you want

Bsteve: " I think I can figure out my way home... Maybe.. .."

[Alexis] - In that case I'm definetly taking you home with food- Grabs food and BSteve and starts heading out the door

[Steve] I'll give you more, whatever you give him Alexis

Bsteve is light as a feather "Ah!! Hey!!! My legs are quite capable!"

[Alexis] - Then come on

[Alexis] - I'll be home soon Stevie

[Stevie] - Alright

[Stevie] - So how's life been for you Steve?

[Steve] Me? I'm happy. Kinda feel like the merry housewife a lot of days but it's nothing to complain about.

[Stevie] - That's good. I'm glad we finally figured out where the chicken noises were coming from

[Steve] So are you going to keep it?

[Steve] and are the eggs also invisible?

[Stevie] - Maybe, I did consider stuffing it into my brothers house but that wouldn't be fair to Thia

[Stevie] - I don't think it actually laid any eggs...

[Steve] Yeah, Endrea might think it was funny until the clucking started keeping her awake.

[Stevie] - Ah, right. The Ender dragon

[Steve] Yeah she's adorable. Quite the little artist too. Doc made her coloring sticks out of dyes and touchie wax, and she's been scribbling away ever since.

[Stevie] - That may drive my brother nuts

[Steve] I don't know... he seems to be good with her. He appears to have far more patience for children then adults.

[Steve] And she loves him like a father, it's rather heartwarming.

[Stevie] - Well we know he knows how to deal with kids, remember, I was one for a very long time

[Steve] I didn't know that. Makes my time in stasis seem simple in comparision. I'm glad TLOT didn't have to raise me.

[Stevie] - You hadn't been told I used to be a kid?

[Steve] I didn't realize it was for an abnormally long time.

[Stevie] - Yeah, up until brother was initially removed. He was the one that raised me since father couldn't always be there

[Steve] Well, at least you got to be a kid. I came too so to speak, already an adult, in a dirt hut with evidence that I'd been eating the local flora and fauna for quite some time.

[Stevie] - Wow, that sucks

[Steve] And I'm damn lucky to have had that. If Notch had decided to reject my lover's final plea to spare me even while he was being stripped of his powers and memories- If Jeb had not gotten curious about what TLOT had made... I wouldn't be here.

[Stevie] - Your right, you are lucky

[Steve] So yeah, I will happily dust Doc's knick knacks and sweep the floor, I'm grateful to just be here.

[Stevie] - You had a family form around you, I had mine torn apart

[Steve] It took effort Stevie. It took risk and forgiveness and patience. And things that are torn apart can be mended. It's harder to start from nothing.

[Stevie] - You know, there are times when I wonder what life would be like if father had never removed brother

[Steve] I know it's sad, but we can't go back. But sometimes, if enough time passes, the pain receeds enough into the distance that we can start to heal.

[Stevie] - It's hard when they continue to hurt you

[Steve] I guess it depends on how badly you want things to change.

[Stevie] - I don't know, for so long I've tried to avoid him

[Steve] But you don't have to do that anymore.

[Stevie] - I know I know...

[Steve] You say that, but I don't think you believe it.

[Steve] Cps just... emotionally constipated. He's spent too much time around crazy violent fucks who drilled into his head that soft emotions are a type of fatal flaw.

[Steve] Good example, did you hear about Lie's honesty flowers?

[Stevie] - No, I haven't

[Steve] There's a little patch of them near one of the pillars of her bedroom, one whiff of their pollen and anyone will blurt out their most secret truths. Doc threw a handful of them in Cps face because they were bickering.

[Stevie] - What happened?

[Steve] Cp told Doc that he thinks of hir as a friend and he told Lie that he loved her and he would even die for her.

[Stevie] - You've spent more time with him then me, at least, more time without him trying to kill you, so I guess I should believe you on that...

[Steve] Oh trust me, he was livid that he couldn't control what he was saying. Doc and Lie also apparently blurted out a few secrets, but I personally wasn't there.

[Stevie] - Sounds like those should be useful in the future

[Steve] It's part of the reason Doc puts up with his shitty attitude, Xe knows it's all a lot of hot air. Doc just blows it off now.

[Stevie] - Wanna head to the bar in town?

[Steve] Oh the Creepers Head? Sure. Foods not as good as the brine bar, but it is closer.

[Steve] It's a short walk, but I'll wait if you want ot throw on some armor or something, it might be dark when we come back and the spawn is pretty rough. 

[Stevie] - That and less likely to run into my brother

[Stevie] - Nah, I'm good

[Steve] Sighs- Lead on brother

[Stevie] Opens the door for Steve

[Steve] Walks up the hill and down the path a bit. Up ahead is a skeleton in an orange sweater and a leather helm.

[Stevie] Shifts a bit nervously-

[Steve] Waves - Hey Tang over here!

-The skeleton turns and comes up to them with a quick step before smiling at Steve. -

[Stevie] Is used to seeing skeletons obeying his brother-

[Steve] Gives the skeleton a quick hug- Everything okay?

-The be-sweartered skeleton makes some elaborate gestures and then seems to laugh with a weird wheezing sound. -

[Stevie] Steps behind Steve-

[Steve] Hahaha, It was pretty funny- Thumbs at the skeleton- My bro here saw the cow explosion. He'd laugh louder if xe could. Hey, what's the matter Stevie?

[Stevie] - Nothing really, just used to mobs obeying my brother

[Steve] Well it's not like that. It's mutual respect. The skeletons from my seed were also created by TLOT, they started as Steves. I consider them my brothers, and I brought the few I'd befriended with me when we came here. They'll listen to TLOT because they consider him a friend and they seem to like taking orders from me. Not that I ask for much, eh Tang?

[Tang] Makes a heart gesture at Steve.

[Stevie] - It's odd seeing skeletons act so docile

[Steve] aww Tang's a sweetie! 

[Tang] Looks slightly miffed

[Steve] Unless you attack the village, then they'll artfully rearrange your face. 

[Tang] Punches Steve lightly in the arm, but is smiling hugely.

[Stevie] - Did CP ever attack the village?

[Steve] No. We had, enemies back home that gave us some trouble.

[Steve] Mostly gross old Testificates that wanted the ban on mal mal pairings upheld

[Stevie] - I see, I'm a bit surprised CP never attacked

[Steve] Here? Why would he? It would just piss everyone off. I don't think he actually likes having the other brines mad at him.

[Stevie] - My brother isn't the most fond of villagers, ever notice how he never enters the village?

-They reach the gates and Tang hangs back a little -

[Steve] They can be annoying at times....hey hang on.

[Steve] Tang, I don't want to mess up your patrol but I need an errand run. Do you know where BlindSteve lives?

[Tang] Thinks for a moment and then puts their hands over their eyes. And points in the direction of BSteves distant house.

[Steve] Yeah, that's the one. Please go to the castle and have TLOT or Deerheart or Doc make up a big bag of food for them and either take it over there yourself or send Silver to ride it over. Okay?

[Tang] makes a polite and tiny bow and nods

[Steve] You're the best, thanks.

[Stevie] - Shall we go get our drinks now?

[Steve] Okay. I just want to make sure everyone is provided for. - Hops the gate spryly

[Stevie] Follows- So who's this Deer?

[Steve] Deerheart? We... kinda don't know. That's the interesting part. Doc had some kind of emergency respawn installed in Doe and they seem to think that the little god has died while outside the server and she's the partially sucessful result.

[Stevie] - I'm sorry to hear that about Doe

[Steve] She just fell out of the sky over the spawn, a human with no memories except her name and her love for Doc

[Steve] Yeah... They're hurt. The kids didn't come back either and I think Doc will be in mourning for them for a long time

[Stevie] - I'd bet

[Steve] But Deerheart is a very nice person. And for some reason she can just shoo the mobs away like naughty children. She seems so at peace with the seed.

[Stevie] - Wow, that's amazing

[Steve] Holds the door for Stevie - I know right? It's weird. And Virus says the coding in her hair is grass, but the system says she's 100% human.

[Stevie] enters the bar- So she's quite the mystery then

[Steve] Settles at the bar - hold that thought, I have another suprise for you

[Stevie] Cocks a brow-

[Steve] When Doc stocked up the brine bar with junk Doe brought in they also stocked this one with all kinds of fruity mixed drinks and sweet stuff. So if you're feeling adventurous, just let the bartender bring you something random.

[Stevie] - I'm still not very used to drinking...

[Stevie] - What do you suggest?

[Steve] I don't know, lets live dangerously. I haven't had anything bad yet. Garcon?

[Steve] Give us... something pink and something green!

-The Testificate gives them a patient and friendly look and after a few minutes gives Steve a Cosmopolitan and Stevie a Mojito-

[Stevie] Tries his drink- Oh wow...

[Steve] Chances are good there's at least two things in there you've never had before. Haha

[Steve] Tries his own with a little shiver - Life is gooood.

[Stevie] - At least here we're less likely to see my brother, although I do miss talking with Thia...

[Steve] You should just call her Lie. She prefers it. But if you want to talk to her, just go do so. It's not like she's mean or something.

[Stevie] - Heh, I'm sorry, I'm just so used to calling her Thia

[Stevie] - As for why I haven't been to see her, well, my brother is usually there

[Steve] You know she's psychic now right?

[Stevie] - Seriously?

[Steve] Yes! It's part of her new powers as a brine. She's getting better by the day!

[Stevie] - That's good

[Steve] Try calling out for her, even with no practice she might hear you

[Stevie] - Ah, maybe later

[Stevie] - So, has TLOT made anything new lately?

[Steve] Wait.... I didn't finish telling you about Deerheart.

[Steve] Here's the kicker, absolutely stole Docs hearts.

[Stevie] - Really?!

[Steve] She asked for some.. nonhuman alteration

[Stevie] - Such as?

[Steve] A pair of chunky cloven hooves to cover her delicate feet and a rack of fuzzy, fleshy antlers that seem to dip and quiver according to her mood.

[Stevie] - Interesting choices

[Steves] She's got mint green hair too, but it was like that when she spawned

[Stevie] - Like Doc's eyes?

[Steve] yeah, I was just going to say that, weird huh?

[Stevie] - A bit, but considering all the player skins I've seen, not the weirdest

[Steve] I can't even imagine. They're weren't any 'players' on my home server. Until I came here. Alexsezia was the only other living human I'd ever seen.

[Stevie] - It used to be that way a long time ago for me as well

[Stevie] - First time I saw a player was especially weird

[Steve] Those people TLOT brought in that CP had trapped were a colorful bunch to be sure.

[Stevie] - Yeah, and good people

[Stevie] - Well, except for the griefer

[Steve] Well it all worked out didn't it? Cp sent them packing.

[Stevie] - Which I'm glad for

[Steve] Me too. I didn't mind having them here, but I kinda perfer the company of our own digital types, or TGoWs mob hybrids. They're a sweet bunch.

[Stevie] - I haven't met them yet

[Steve] They're wild, lots and lot of happy couples, and most of them bred with eachother to make mixed kids.

[Stevie] - I've never seen a mixed mob before

[Steve] I think you'll see your first one soon. BSteve's housemates are about to have their first kids. Two eggs, half creeper half zombie. It's never been done before according to TGoW.

[Steve] The zombies from my seed were true undeads, his seem to be a humanoid species unto themselves

[Stevie] - BSteve mentioned that

[Steve] ah he's excited. The whole house is aflutter according to Lie

[Stevie] - Well yeah, new arrivals are always cause for excitement

[Steve] I think I'm ready Garcon, can you hit us again? Lets have.. two white drinks, both different. Please.

-Gives Steve a Pisco Sour and Stevie a Tom Collins-

[Stevie] Is already a little tipsy-

[Steve] Is buzzed a bit but that's all, this stuff isn't too strong.

[Stevie] - So done anything interesting as of late?

[Steve] Me? I just try to stay out of the way. haha. And I'm an expert at reading Little Floof and Angry Floof to little dragon girls.

[Stevie] - Little Floof and Angry Floof?

[Steve] Thats right! And it's as cute as it sounds. Some brilliant bastard made a childrens book staring CP in his little red cat form and Lie as a fuzzy white cat and gave it to Endrea. It's bascially her favorite thing in the universe and it makes CP livid.

[Stevie] - I'll bet! From what I've been told he hates that form

[Steve] Yeah - swirls his drink- it's really distressing being in the wrong body if it wasn't your idea. TLOT likes being a cat but it's not a punishment that anyone is putting on him without his consent.

[Steve] From what I understand the worst part for him is that he cant make love to Lie like that

[Stevie] - Not sure if I should be gleeful about that or not

[Steve] I'm going to say you shouldn't be. It's mean to laugh at other people's misfortune

[Stevie] - Sorry, I've had to look for joy anywhere I could find it

[Steve] Gives him a sad look - does Alexis not make you happy?

[Stevie] - She makes me very happy, but that's much more recent an event

[Steve] Then hang on to that happiness. And be the bigger man. Wish some happiness on your brother too. He's struggling right now.

[Stevie] - I used to at first, normally the few rare times I was able to beat him

[Stevie] - But nothing ever came of it

[Steve] Eh, things are different now.

[Stevie] Stares into his drink-

[Stevie] - Doesn't help that I still have nightmares

[Steve] Lie could help you with that. she gave Doc a flower that strains out bad dreams.

[Stevie] - I guess I could ask her next time I see her

[Steve] Now you have a specific reason to go talk to her. even better

[Stevie] - I guess- Takes a gulp of his drink

[Steve] I can tell this has an egg in it, but I don't care, it's damn good.... Look, is she your friend or not Stevie? If you avoid her she might think you're scared of her since she became a brine. And I think that would sting. Lies a good person. 

[Stevie] - But it's not her! It's my brother that's the problem!

[Steve] What exactly do you think he'll do? He's annoyed you a fair bit. But I haven't seen him lay a violent hand on you since you came here.

[Stevie] - Not like he hasn't tried, or have you forgotten the spree of anvils?

[Steve] Pauses - Oh... okay there was that. But how long ago was that? And it was before we removed Insanity, wasn't it?

[Stevie] - I guess that's right...

[Steve] Come on. Are you a Steve or a silverfish? I'll even come with you. Cp won't mess with me because he doesn't want TLOT mad at him.

[Stevie] - Ah, I'm not sure...

[Steve] Garcon! This man needs some liquid courage. Can I have a shot of white lightning?

[Stevie] - What?

-The bartender nervously delivers a small glass of clear fluid-

[Steve] Stares expectantly-

[Steve] Do it.

[Stevie] Nervously takes the shot and gags and coughs afterwards- Ack! That's strong!

[Steve] Pats him on the back- Its okay. It's what you need. Lets go!

[Stevie] - Go where?- Is woozy

[Steve] Pulls him gently- Over to Lie's greenhouse because I bet thats where she is!

[Stevie] - O... okie dokey

[Stevie] Stumbles along-

[Steve] Struts- he's got a decent tolerance from the touchie wine.

[Stevie] Starts mumbling jibberish-

[Steve] Goes out the side gate and walks Stevie down the path.

[Lie] Is tending to her flowers-

[Steve] Uses his inner voice to call out to Lie like he does to his husband

[Steve] -hey Lie, can you meet me by the greenhouse?-

[Lie] -Already in it. What do you need?-

[Steve] -Bringing a friend over to you-

[Lie] -Alright-

[Steve] aloud- See? I let her know I was coming, and she answered me in my head. Cool huh?

[Stevie] - But... But... Brain cooties

[Steve] Ruffles his hair, - oh you!

[Lie] Thinks it might be a medical reason their coming so spawns a healing flower-

[Steve] Gets Stevie up near the greenhouse and gives him a little shove so he's in view - Look who I brought!

[Lie] - Oh, Stevie! It's been a while!

[Stevie] Mumbles incoherently-

[Lie] - Um...

[Steve] He's still afraid of your mate, so I had to get him a bit drunk first. But he's missed talking to you

[Lie] Starts looking through her flowers- I think you got him a bit too drunk there Steve

[Steve] Looks a little guilty- yeeeah you might be right. Sorry Lie.

[Lie] Finds her sobering flower and plucks a petal- He's not as big as GK in dragon form, so it shouldn't take as much to sober him up

[Stevie] - BRAIN COOTIES!

[Lie] - Stevie, I need you to chew on this.

[Steve] I told him about your mental powers I think that's what hes blithering about

[Lie] - Ah

[Stevie] Takes the petal and chews once before he spits it out- Ewwwwwwwwwy

[Lie] - Stevie, you need to eat it, it will sober you

[Stevie] - No, it's yucky

[Steve] It beats having a hangover I bet...

[Endrea] Comes racing around from behind the house with CP following at a slower pace-

[Lie] - Come on Stevie, for me?

[Steve] Steps out with his arms open - Endrea!

[Endrea] - Stee!

[Steve] Goes for the hug-

[CP] Scowls a little bit-

[Endrea] Jumps into Steve's arms-

[Steve] swings her around happily - How you doing kiddo? Getting so big!

[Endrea] - I has new book!

[CP] Enters the greenhouse and freezes when he sees Stevie-

[Steve] His smile wavers for a moment and his eyes flick to Cp before he resumes his happy face for Endrea- show me!

[Endrea] Pulls out her new book-

[Steve] Follows into the greenhouse with Endrea in his arms

[Stevie] - Brother! She's trying to give me yuckies!

[Steve] Laughs- He's drunk and she's trying to sober him.

[CP] Is starting to get angry, yet a bit conflicted. Stevie's talking like he used to when he was little-

[Steve] He just wanted to talk to Lie. It's been a while, but he needed a little courage to come over here. So don't be mean, please?

[Steve] I overdid it and now he's blitzed.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] pauses from kissing Deerheart to check the server feed-

[Lie] - Come on Stevie, I'll give you something to drink afterwards

[TLOT] Calling out- It's okay, he's just pissed again!

[Doc] Sighs in relief and goes back to ravishing hir lover.

[Endrea] - Stee read?

[Stevie] Takes another petal, making faces as he chews it-

[Steve] Yeah, okay, let me see.

[Steve] AWWW poor little kitty! This is even cuter then the last one!

[CP] Anger spikes-

[Stevie] Starts regaining his senses-

[Steve] Is reading quietly to Endrea, and after a few minutes finishes the book and turns to her. - Now sweetheart this is actually really important. Herobrines love in a very serious way, and they tend to get depressed and panic if they can't find their lover.

[Endrea] - Why?

[Steve] It's part of their nature. They're very powerful. Some even rule their worlds as gods. They have to have one weakness to balance all that power. And it hurts so bad to be without their loves, it's even natural to cry. Do you understand?

[Endrea] Nods-

[Stevie] - Ugh, wha- Lie?

[Lie] - Welcome back. Had to sober you up a bit so you could actually talk properly

[Steve] My bad!

[Stevie] Blushes a bit- I'm sorry

[Steve] It's okay, you didn't say anything embarrassing, just a bit silly.

[CP] - You pretty much reverted back to how you used to talk...

[Stevie] - Yelps and quickly turns around- Brother!

[Lie] - Ignore him for now Stevie, Is there something you needed?

[Stevie] - Um... I'm not sure...

[CP] Is growling a little-

[Steve] He's having nightmares Lie.

[Steve] Gives Cp a pleading look-

[Lie] - Oh, that I can help with, just give me a minute

[CP] Ignores Steve's look-

[Endrea] - Stee? You read again?

[Steve] is still holding Endrea but tugs Cps shirt-tail with his free hand

[CP] Growls a bit louder-

[Steve] Moves so that Endrea can see the nasty face CP is making.

[Endrea] - Hehe, your making a silly face again!

[Steve] Quietly to Endrea - See this fellow over here? He's Cp's little brother Stevie. Don't you think Cp should be polite to him at least?

[Steve] He's kinda your uncle.

[Endrea] - But Hehe's bruder hurt him

[Steve] They hurt each other. And until at least one of them stops, they'll keep on hurting forever.

[Endrea] Starts thinking about it-

[Lie] Has finished making the flower and hands it to Stevie- Here, plant it in a pot and keep it near the bed

[Steve] Wouldn't you rather have another loving uncle to play with?

[Endrea] - But I already have so many!

[Steve] It's a big scary world out there. Full of mean people and monsters. Can you really have too many friends and family members?

[Endrea] Shakes her head-

[Steve] I think you're getting the picture sweetheart. It's not good to hold grudges. Sometimes you have to forgive.

[Stevie] - Thanks Lie, I'll be getting out of your hair now

[Steve] Gets in his way

[Lie] - Are you sure? Your more than wecome to stay

[Steve] I think Stevie should read to Endrea.

[Stevie] - Wha... What?

[Steve] For all intents and purposes she's your niece. And she'd enjoy it.

[Stevie] - My what!?

[CP] - Oh fuck no!

[Steve] That's right, isn't it? The brothers child to the other brother? I don't have any siblings so I might be wrong.

[CP] - She is not my kid! I look after her yes, but she's not my kid

[Steve] And how many times have you raised her from an egg CP?

[CP] - Numerous, but that doesn't make her my kid!

[Doc] -TLOT are you watching? -

[TLOT] You know it-

[Steve] Scoffs.

[CP] - What!?

[Lie] Sighs and leans against one of her planters-

[Steve] Am I wrong Endrea? Is your Hehe not the closest thing to a father you've ever had?

[Endrea] - I don't know

[Endrea] - He's Hehe!

[Steve] Does he not watch over you? Feed you, clothe you, protect you and show you affection?

[Endrea] Nods-

[Steve] Then I would call him your father.

[Endrea] - Hmmmm

[Endrea] - Nope, he's Hehe!

[Steve] PO-ta-to Po-TA-to

[Endrea] Gives him a confused look-

[Steve] Either way, here- walks over to Stevie and stands in a way that nearly forces him to take Endrea from his arms.

[Stevie] - Um...-Awkwardly takes Endrea

[CP] His growls deepen-

[Steve] Now show uncle Stevie your book and I'll talk to cp.

[Endrea] - Hi

[Steve] sidles close to Cp and gives him a sad look - Whats wrong with you? Why are you being so horrible?

[CP] - Why the fuck did you bring him here?

[Steve] He just wanted to visit Lie. They are friends you know.

[Lie] Goes to support Stevie-

[CP] Huffs, his body tensing-

[Steve] Hey.... focus on me. He's not a threat. At the least he's very much in love with Alexis and the two of them have been banging like happy bunnies.

[Endrea] Is listening as Stevie nervously reads-

[CP] I'm trying not to focus on anything right now...

[Steve] Then just breathe, nice and deep, and count to four and then start over.

[CP] Growls again-

[Steve] Wants to touch him reasuringly but is pretty sure he'll get punched, so he just makes a placating gesture. - Cp... you're still his nightmare. He's terrified of you. Just please stop.

[CP] - Good

[Steve] Looks like he's going to cry- why would you say that..?

[CP] - Because he deserves it

[Steve] I thought we'd established that both of you were tricked, why do you keep acting like he orchestrated the whole thing?

[CP] Grits his teeth- Because of all the people he could have trusted, he trusted the wrong one

[Steve] But you were stronger then him from the start, would you have rather he sided with you and been destroyed where you barely survived? 

[CP] - Shut up!- His eyes are getting brighter

[Steve] I'll call for TLOT if it looks like you're losing it Cp, just so you don't hurt anyone or do anything you'll regret

[CP] - Just fucking go away!

[Steve] No. And you're only angry because you know I'm right. He would have been gone forever, and you'd never even have the chance to make things right again.

[CP] - I said. Go. Away.

-Theres a little flash of yellow in the grass -

[Stevie] Has finished reading the book and hands it and Endrea over to Lie- I think it's about time I left...

[Steve] Is shaking with fear but won't move- No.

-A vast shape rises up out of the ground and settles with the barest thump of paws behind cp-

[CP] His eyes flash brighter and his fist swings in a punch aimed at Steve's gut-

[Doc] Darts out a paw and knocks Cp over before he can punch Steve [Who did not move]

[CP] Quickly right himself and crouches with a growl-

[Doc] Moves into a sort of semicircle with Cp in the center- Please calm yourself, I only did that to save Steve.

[CP] Scowls, flexing his hands as if trying to summon his weapons-

[Doc] Makes strong eye contact with him- shhhh, theres no danger here. Be at peace.

[CP] Lunges forwards-

[Doc] Nabs him in a bearhug and just holds on with all hir weight.

[CP] Sets himself aflame-

[Doc] Ignores it [xe walked through the flames in the shrine with no damage the other night as well]

[Doc] Licks his hair despite the fire-

[Stevie] - Yeah, I think I'll be leaving

[CP] Focus' on his brother-

[Steve] No, wait..

[CP] Growls again and struggles in Doc's grasp-

[Doc] Is muttering quiet nonsense to him and rocking him back and forth.

[Lie] - CP, please calm down

[Doc] Come on my friend, come back to us.

[CP] Tp's out of Doc's grasp before appearing behind Stevie, punching him hard, there is the crack of bones-

[Steve] Kicks for Cps groin with a growl

[Stevie] - Gah!

[CP] Stops Stevie's foot and tries crushing his ankle-

[Lie] - CP!

[Steve] Flips in a way to costs him his boot but lands a kick on the back of Cps knee.

[CP] Grunts, but remains standing-

[Lie] Approaches CP- CP, look at me

[CP] Darts away from Lie-

[Steve] Falls on the ground sans on shoe

[Doc] Moves to block CP from leaving the greenhouse.

[CP] Growls darkly, ready to attack everything-

[Doc] Is just moving with him like a cobra looking for a good angle to strike.

[CP] tp's up onto the roof-

[Steve] Swears- Dammit Cp! I've been trying so hard to help you! Why do you have to act like this?

[Lie] - Because this is how he was rewired

[Doc] Is behind him in an instant and delivers a fierce tail swat that sends Cp flying towards the fenced in flower patch

[CP] Lands roughly, tearing up flowers and grass before hitting the fence and cracking it-

[Doc] hops lightly to the ground but stays away from the flowers hirself. - Now would be a good time to ask him Stevie

[Steve] Rememeber I told you about the honesty flowers?

[Steve] Those are them

[Stevie] - Ask him what?

[Steve] Anything you want! He can't lie! But HURRY!

[Steve] Runs to where CP fell- Tell me now she isn't as good as a child to you.

[CP] Growls- She's not my child! I would never treat her as my father has treated me!

[Steve] And there's the rub! You give her what you wish you still had!

[CP] - I give her what she needs!

[Stevie] Grunts, in a fair amount of pain from the broken bones- Uh, What would it take... For us to act like brothers again?

[CP] Freezes a bit, the flowers around him burning up since he's still aflame- I... I don't know...

[Doc] i think you do...

[CP] - I don't...-His confusion is causing him to calm down

[Doc] Decides to ask a dangerous question - Did it really give you joy to hurt him like that?

[CP] - When?

[Doc] Just now, His ribs are shattered because you punched him.

[Doc] Look at your poor brother. He can barely move. 

[CP] Is silent for a moment before very quietly speaking- No... And I don't understand it...

[Doc] Are you sorry you did that? He seems to be in a great deal of pain.

[CP] Is silent, the affects of the flowers waning-

[Doc] Look him in the eye Cp. You did this.

[CP] Doesn't look-

[Doc] For shame.

[Doc] This is what Insanity is. Mindless pain and destruction

[Lie] Has spawned healing flowers around Stevie-

[Doc] walks past Cp without looking down- don't strain yourself Lie, I was prepared this time. - Takes out a glowing bottle and presses it to Stevie's lips - Level three healing potion, He should be fine in a few moments.

[Stevie] - Thanks- Quickly drinks the potion

[Steve] Pulls his boot back on-

[CP] Scowls a bit before tp'ing off-

[Doc] Sighs heavily -

[Lie] - Will you be alright Stevie?

[Stevie] - Yeah, I've taken worse from him

[Steve] Sorry I wasn't fast enough Stevie.

[Stevie] - Hey, it's fine. He's difficult to predict and even more difficult to fight for Steve's like us

[Endrea] - Where Hehe go?

[Doc] Several chunks away to pout.

[Steve] That's not the point! I didn't want to fight him at all. I only went for the groin kick because I knew it would incapacitate him.

[Lie] - Do you want me to go deal with him, or do you want to Doc?

[Stevie] - Hey, fighting is what my brother and I do

[Doc] What the Nether, I'll give it a shot.

[Doc] I'll call for you if I can't handle it.

[Lie] - Alright

[Doc] Stevie, sorry I startled you the other day. No hard feelings? okay?

[Stevie] - By the way, who's the dragon?

[Doc] Looks at him sideways - it's me Stevie. Doc.

[Stevie] - Oh, okay...

[Stevie] - That was you a few days ago?

[Doc] Grins- yeah, I was in a hurry.

[Stevie] - For what?

[Doc] Blushes pink against hir yellow skin - someone was.. waiting for me.

[Lie] Smirks knowingly-

[Doc] anyway, it looks like it's time for another rousing game of fetch the brine

[Stevie] Oh, alright- Stands with a wince- I think I'll be going now

[Steve] I'll walk you home.

[Stevie] - Thanks

[Doc] Wish me luck Lie

[Lie] - Endrea? You wanna go see GG? And good luck Doc

[Endrea] - Yes please

[Doc] Hops up as if jumping a hill and speeds off into the sky in crazy angles towards the dark oak forest.

[CP] Is hidden beneath the thick canopy-

[Doc] Can see where he is on the map but chooses to land a little ways away and slip underground below him

[Doc] Lets just the top of hir head emerge near him-

[CP] Mutters- Fuck off Doc

[doc] Are you going to hurt me if I come up?

[CP] Haven't decided yet-

[Doc] Maybe I'll go up a little higher then- slips out of the ground and drapes hirself over a large tree

[CP] - Just fuck off

[Doc] Ignores him and looks around the forest fromhir perch. It's dark and quiet, the warm air filled with the sound of plants growing. Xe takes a deep breath and lets the silence settle like a blanket over them both.

[CP] Grumbles and turns his back on Doc-

[Doc] Starts fussing with hir mane because it makes a soft sound he won't be able to immediatly identify.

[CP] Scowls and continues to ignore Doc-

[Doc] Starts nibbling hir claws, it makes a quiet nom nom noise.

[CP] Chucks a fire ball at Doc over his shoulder-

[Doc] Moves slightly so it hits the leaf blocks and then pats the fire out with hir tail fluff.

[CP] - Seriously, fuck off!

[Doc] Settles back down again without saying anything. The quiet streches out like taffy in the dappled sunlight

[CP] Is growling a little-

[Doc] Curls up comfortably and puts hir head down between hir paws.

[CP] Is seriously debating tp'ing to the Nether to get away-

[Doc] Does my watching over you really make you that mad?

[CP] - Just fuck off!

[Doc] You know I could be sneaky and just follow you underground, but I chose to come up on the off chance that you'd like to talk to me. And now you're getting mad again and I've done nothing to you except be where you can see me.

[Doc] If you want to sit and think I won't bother you. I was just making sure you were okay

[CP] - Gee, maybe that's because none of you have any sense of privacy!

[doc] do you really want me to leave you alone Cp?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] I didn't hear that clearly

[CP] Curls up a little-

[Doc] Comes down from the tree but stays partway behind it. - Are you sure you want me to go? Because it seems to me that you shout the loudest when you actually need closeness

[CP] Growls and sets himself of fire again-

[Doc] Adopts a submissive posture. - Please don't set the forest on fire.

[CP] - I don't care

[Doc] then I'll kick dirt on you to put you out if you don't stop

[CP] Scowls and intensifies his flames-

[Doc] Darts out and spins around CP in tight ratchets. Wrapping him up like a boa constrictor.

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER DOC!!!!

[Doc] Xe pats the exposed parts of his body to try and put him out.

[CP] Growls loudly-

[Doc] I did ask you nice.

[Doc] Loosens around the extinguished griefer so that he's sitting in the center of hir coils like a hammock

[CP] Is scowling deeply-

[Doc] Sets hir head down so xe's watching him with one half-open eye

[CP] Bursts into flames again-

[Doc] This time xe just ignores it since he's no longer touching anything that can burn.

[Doc] Man, you're warm.

[CP] - Shut up!

[Doc] Shuts hir jaw with a little snap-

[CP] Flies up to get away from Do-

[Doc] Am I not comfortable enough?

[CP] Growls as he floats in the air-

[Doc] Climbs back up onto the tree canopy and rolls over with hir feet in the air and belly exposed to the sunshine.

[CP] Is just grumbling to himself-

[Doc] Does twitchy feet like xe's dreaming

[CP] Tries to fly off-

[Doc] Hops up and trots along underneath and a bit behind him.

[CP] Scowls, heading deeper into the forest-

[Doc] Just follows, letting him get almost out of sight.

[CP] Decides to make a Nether portal-

[CP] Ignites said portal-

[Doc] Is that really nessesary?

[CP] - Yes!

[Doc] Okay. You win. I'll leave. But know this. Lie asked me if I wanted to fetch you or if she should do it. I volunteered because I didn't want the kid to see you acting like this.

[CP] Scowls but does pause-

[Doc] Just stands there with hir tail dragging and watches him for a moment- Just promise me you'll come home. I won't feel so bad failing Lie if you'll give me that reassurance at least

[CP] Doesn't respond before stepping through the portal... Only for it to bounce him back out- THE FUCK!?

[Doc] Eyebrows shoot up - That's not working either?

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?

[Doc] comes closer to investigate- it looks normal enough

[CP] - I'm really beginning to hate this fucking seed...

[Doc] Please don't say that....

[Doc] why were you trying to go to the Nether anyway?

[CP] - None of your fucking business

[Doc] Makes hirself into an approximation of the meatloaf pose and looks sad

[CP] Is very pissed off-

[Doc] I'm sorry Cp. I don't know what else to say.

[CP] Just sorta deflates-

[Doc] I'd test it for you, but I'm kind of afraid you'd kick out one of the blocks and cut me in half.

[CP] - No, I wouldn't do that... I've had that done before. It was one of the few times Stevie managed to kill me...

[Doc] Wraps hir tail around hirself - I guess that's something...

[CP] Sighs and slumps-

[Doc] You could... lean on me if you wanted too. I won't move.

[CP] - No.

[Doc] I think you should go home. Lie will be worried about you

[CP] - I know... I really don't deserve her... Do I?

[Doc] That's not for me to say. But you know... Sometimes I think I don't deserve Deerheart either Cp.

[CP] Scowls again-

[Doc] Come on, -nudges him. - I want to go home to my bed too.

[CP] - I can take myself

[Doc] I think... we should go togeather. I'm lonely.

[CP] - I don't care

[Doc] Picks Cp up gently by his shirt and puts him on hir shoulders.

[CP] Scowl deepens-

[Doc] Starts walking at a gentle rocking pace

[CP] Remains silent the entire trip-

[Doc] Eventually reaches Lies house and stoops to let him down

[CP] Flies up to the bridge-

[Doc] Ducks underneath and calls up softly- Good night Cp.

[CP] Flips Doc the bird-

[Doc] Gives a little snort and heads home hirself.

[CP] Enters Lie's bedroom for the night-


	57. BSteve Cinder Aries Dies Infections Organs

michaelgno1: teleports to Lie's house and knocks the door, his Phoenix perched on his head

[CP] From Lie's room- What?

michaelgno1: shouts  
"Sir it's michael, can I come in?"

[CP] - Do what ever the fuck you want

michaelgno1: teleports into Lie's room, noticing CP  
"Hey... You feel ok?"

[CP] - Nope, fucking server won't even let me into the fucking Nether

michaelgno1: the phoenix jumps off and wanders beside CP  
"Seriously? How bizarre..."

[CP] Looks at the bird- The fuck is this thing?

michaelgno1: "Oh? This little guy, TGoW gave me him and left the server..."  
it chirps happily at him

michaelgno1: "Another brine it seems. I was thinking of keeping him as a pet, the name Cinders came to mind."

michaelgno1: Cinders turned around and chirps at the name

[CP] - I know, I've met the irritatingly helpful bastard

michaelgno1: "You have? Do you know much about him, that guy CREATED this phoenix out of nothing. He's unreal..."

[CP] Growls-

Cinders walked back to Michael who picks him up

michaelgno1: "I'll take that as a yes..."

[CP] - What do you need Michael?

michaelgno1: "I came to visit, check if your alright, see if you want anything. The usual."

A ping sound was heard and Aries flopped into the floor teleporting from outside into the room. " OOOF?! Am I in the right spot?! "

Cinders starts chirping at the new visitor

michaelgno1: "Hm? Who are you and why are you here?"

[CP] - Oh fucking Nether, GO AWAY!

Aries stood up, he looked heathy again, and he smiled. Hello Mr. new person, I'm Aries... And uncle CP, I finished your present! I...I wanted to give it to you "

[CP] Growls at Aries-

[CP] - I am not your fucking uncle!

the bird got scared and hides in michael's shirt

michaelgno1: "Um... What is this?"

Aries' quills wiggled.  
" I'm an Enderman...a rare kind known as a Spined enderman. "

michaelgno1: "Okay but how are you related to CP?"

[CP] - He's not

Aries: " oh, I'm not, but I consider part of my family! "

[CP] - I am not a part of your fucking family!

michaelgno1: "He certainly doesn't seem that way. Cp how long have you known this enderman?"

michaelgno1: "And how can you talk?"

Aries giggled. " don't worry, he's just a grumblepants"

[CP] - Just a little less than his "family" has been here

Aries: " Daddy taught me! Isn't that how everyone learns? "

michaelgno1: starts stroking Cinders who chirps happily

michaelgno1: "Who is your dad?"

Aries: "BSteve..."

[CP] - TGoW's Steve

michaelgno1: "The brine has a Steve? Aries I met TGoW last night."

Aries: " oh! You meet uncle Herobrine! He's fun huh! Doing cool tricks!"

michaelgno1: holds out Cinders  
"He gave me this little guy, say hello to Cinders."

Cinders: looks at Aries and chirps

Aries rose his quills. " it's so pretty! It's a firebird right? "

michaelgno1: "A phoenix if i'm not mistaken. I didn't plan to care for him but he insisted."

[CP] - Oh, so he'll take care of a hydra but not a phoenix?

michaelgno1: turns back to CP  
"You seem like you had a rough day, want to talk about it?"

Aries: " well now you have a friend! You're a mommy now! "

[CP] - No.

michaelgno1: "Aries i'm not female. I'm not a mum."

Aries: " that doesnt mean you can't be a mommy..."

michaelgno1: "I'll be a daddy instead if that is any better. I'll try to at least..."

michaelgno1: looks at Cinders and becomes sad

" yay!!! " Aries jumped up but hit his head on the ceiling. " oww.. ."

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

Aries notes Michael's sadness. " what's wrong mister? "

michaelgno1: puts the bird beside CP and sighs  
"Who am I kidding? I can't keep it with me, it will die."

[CP] - You'd be surprised

Aries: " no it won't "

michaelgno1: "It will get hurt."

Aries: ".... No it won't"

[CP] - Kids get hurt, it's part of growing up

michaelgno1: "Then what will TGoW be like? He'll be furious..."

[CP] - Why do you think Endrea's so padded?

Aries giggled. " uncle Herobrine doesn't get mad like that... "

michaelgno1: "No your missing the point CP!"  
realises his attitude and goes silent

[CP] - No, I'm not

Aries looked at Michael and mewed. He nuzzled into the other and purred. " uncle Herobrine knows that you can do it...He can see you, and knows that you'll be fine... "

[CP] - Look, Michael, part of raising something, is making mistakes. It took me years to get as good at raising Endrea as I have. That's one thing I do know that TGoW understands.

michaelgno1: "... Once I found a little Herobrine kid. He was locked away in what he told me was Notch's home on another server. I rescued him but the thought of raising a kid and serving Herobrine..."

michaelgno1: "I just couldn't take him with me, he deserves better."

[CP] - Well now you can get some practice at it

michaelgno1: starts shaking a little

Aries purred and hugged Michael. " don't you worry mister! "

michaelgno1: "This phoenix reminds me of that kid, i'd rather it be free than having to suffer by my hands as I obey your kind..."

michaelgno1: "Besides i don't deserve anyone anyway."

Aries: " nonsense! You sound just like daddy. "

Aries: " and like uncle Herobrine... besides, the Firebirds are resilient and super smart, I'm sure that this firebird knows you can do it too!"

[CP] - It won't suffer Michael, from what I've read, phoenix's can be very loyal to whoever shows that they deserve it.

michaelgno1: "Aries... CP..."

Aries purred and nuzzled Michael to hopefully soothe him.

Aries: " maybe I have to make you a present too mister..."

[CP] - Michael I will order you to take care of that thing if I have to

michaelgno1: "CP i'm sorry for coming over..."

[CP] - You have nothing to be sorry for

michaelgno1: picks Cinders up  
"Guess your staying whether I like it or not Cinders..."

Cinders: chirps and perches on his hair

michaelgno1: "Would Endrea like him?"

[CP] - Michael, it was given to you

michaelgno1: "No i mean as a friend."

michaelgno1: "They could play together once he gets bigger."

[CP] Shrugs- How the Nether should I know? She's never met a phoenix before

michaelgno1: "True... Never seen one myself, next time TGoW comes i'll ask about it."

Aries smiled and giggled. He looked over at CP. " here... I have your present. "  
He held out a wrapped item to CP.

[CP] Refuses to take it- I don't fucking want it

Aries' quills lowered. " please... At least open it... And if you still don't like it, you can throw it away "

[CP] - I don't fucking want it!

[Lie] Is coming back without Endrea-

michaelgno1: "Aries i think he dislikes you."

Aries: " he's not the first... "

michaelgno1: loud chirping noises as Cinders notices Lie

michaelgno1: "Hm? Hey CP look who's back?"

[CP] Perks up a little-

[Lie] Enters the house- CP? You back?

michaelgno1: shouts  
"Lie! In your room!"

michaelgno1: picks bird up and strokes gently

[Lie] Walks across the bridge and enters her bedroom- Oh, I wasn't expecting this many people in my room

Aries: " AUNT LIE!!!!"

michaelgno1: "Yeah..."  
steps back to the window

[Lie] Laughs a little- Hello Aries

Cinder chirps at Lie excitedly

Aries: Picks to lie and nuzzles her happily. " look I'm all better! "

[Lie] Spots Cinders- Well now, who's this little cutie?

[CP] Growls at Aries-

[Lie] - Yes, I can see that Aries- Pets his head

Aries giggled and placed her back down softly.

michaelgno1: "TGoW made him for me, i call him Cinder"

michaelgno1: hops off onto Lie

[Lie] Carefully holds the bird- Awww, well he's such a cutie. And I think that's a wonderful gift to receive

michaelgno1: nuzzles Lie and chirps

Aries looks back at CP. "If you don't want it, then just open it, look at it, and throw it away... That's all I'm asking.... Please"

michaelgno1: "Aries I think he's had a rough day."

[Lie] Sighs- What's he refusing to do this time?

michaelgno1: "Well... Best he told you."

Aries shows lie the wrapped gift.

Cinders: crawls onto her shoulder

[Lie] Takes the package and approaches CP- Come on CP, just open it, please?

[CP] - No.

[Lie] Cocks a brow- Now who's acting like a petulant little child?

Cinders: hops onto CP's leg

[CP] - Still not opening it

[Lie] - Alright, guess you don't want sex then

Cinders: looks at CP and chirping noises

[CP] Raises his head to look at Lie- What?

[Lie] - Sex is for adults, not children, and since your insisting on acting like a child, I'll treat you as such

Cinders: suddenly ignites on CP's leg

michaelgno1: "Uh... Cinder?"

[CP] Looks at Cinder- It's fine Michael, it's just a little fire

[Lie] - Well CP?

[CP] - Fine- Holds his hand out for the package which Lie hands over to him

Cinders: flies off and onto michael's head

michaelgno1: "Wow you fly now too? Your a quick learner aren't you?"

When CP unwraps it, its a carved statuette of him. Many different metals, gems and decoration.  
He's in a victorious pose composed of iron with gold armor, with redstone fire in his hand.  
The rocks he's standing on are diamond, and the stand is emerald, jeweled with rubies and sapphires.  
Glass wind surrounds him

[CP] Scowls at it before throwing it at Aries' head-

[Lie] - CP!

Aries is startled and it hits him. It broke in half

Aries stands there motionless.

[Lie] - Aries, are you okay?

michaelgno1: "... It was a lovely statue too."

michaelgno1: goes to Cp  
"Why'd you have to go and do that for sir?"

" I guess he liked it." Aries looked up slightly with a forced smile. " it works as a weapon too..."

[CP] - Don't fucking want it

Aries' forehead was bleeding slightly.. But he nodded. " ok.... That's all I wanted.... "

[Lie] Summons a square of cloth- Hold still Aries, your bleeding

michaelgno1: "Okay then but did you have to break it? You looked stunning..."

[CP] Scowls-

Aries backed away from lie

[Lie] - Aries, let me clean you up sweety

Aries: " it's not necessary... But thank you... Mrs lie... "

[Lie] - Aries... At least give me the statuette, I'll get it fixed

[CP] - Why?

michaelgno1: "So you were telling me about the Nether CP, you can't enter it?"

"So you can throw it at me again..." Aries answered to CP

michaelgno1: "Have you tried going to the End?"

[CP] Growls- The fucking portal didn't fucking work for me, it bounced me out

[CP] - Not yet

[Lie] - He won't throw it again, I promise

michaelgno1: "And you can't leave the server still either? It's like the server doesn't want you leaving."

[CP] - It's fucking pissing me off!

" I don't care... " Aries quills lowered. " I'm glad you liked my gift mr. CP... I'm going home... "

Aries stepped out of the room

[Lie] - Oh Aries...

michaelgno1: turns to lie - Cinder in arms who appears to be sleeping.

[Lie] Has taken the statue

michaelgno1: "Hey Lie?"

[CP] - Fucking finally, he left

[Lie] - Yes Michael?

michaelgno1: "About CP's dilemma... Has TLOT or Doc looked into it?"

[Lie] - Doc has, and according to hir, he should be able to get through

michaelgno1: "When? It's still not working."

[Lie] - Actually, Doc would be a good person to ask to fix this statue

[Lie] - They checked when CP was trying to leave the server

[Lie] Mentally- Hey Doc? Could you come here?

[Doc] Is laying in bed with a book, Deerheart is asleep next to hir-types- Hmm? Is something wrong Lie?

[Lie] -CP broke Aries' gift to him-

[Doc] Well that's rude

[Lie] - Think you could come fix it?-

[Doc] Yeah, okay. - Leans over and kisses Deerheart- I'll be back my lovely one.

[Deer] Murmurs and turns over in her sleep-

[Doc] Shifts forms outside and swims through the ground in easy kinked loops

[Doc] Gets outside Lie's bridge and looks into the glassless archways, - out here Lie.

[Lie] Steps out with the statue in her hands- Thanks for coming Doc

[Doc] Wow, that's sparkly - is mesmerized for a moment- Sorry, uh no problem Lie.

michaelgno1: looks out to see a yellow dragon  
"Lie! What is that?"

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, it's Doc

[Doc] Do I hear a Michael?

michaelgno1: tp's right infront of it  
"Yes and how do you know me?"

[Doc] It's me Michael. I'm Doc. I made myself a second skin. I can flip back and forth now.

michaelgno1: "Why a dragon?"

[CP] Is a bit happier seeing how he's alone again-

michaelgno1: the phoenix is sleeping between his arms.

[Doc] I've always liked dragons and it suits my new powers as a brine very well. I can pass through the ground and parkour off the air blocks. The whole seed is as open to me as a swimming pool.

michaelgno1: "... Why parkour? GK can fly."

[CP] - Liiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee

[Doc] I'd take you for a ride but it looks like your little freind is asleep

[Lie] - What?

[CP] - Sex?

michaelgno1: shrugs

[Lie] - No. You broke Aries gift

[CP] - Hey, you never said that wasn't an option

[Doc] No wings. - Shakes the little spirals on hir shoulders - These are all I need. I don't even have to flap.

[Doc] Hey Lie take the two peices and lean out over the sill a bit with them held out

[Lie] Does so-

Lie and doc notice an odd fragment that wasn't there before

Between the pieces

[Lie] - Oh, looks like there's something else here

[Doc] Cranes up hir head and flicks out a long black tongue, but stops when Lie speaks

[Doc] What is it?

michaelgno1: goes closer to inspect

A bloody chip from Aries' retractable spines on his head

[CP] Doesn't care at all-

[Lie] - Oh Aries...

[Doc] Can you pull that little bit out Lie?

michaelgno1: "Is that..."

[Lie] - Maybe, let's see here...- Starts working on wiggling the piece out

The pressure makes it extend like a knife

[Doc] / Give empty bottle to player - Lie /

michaelgno1: moves back

[Lie] Accidentally cuts herself- Ow!

[Doc] Put the bottle around it

[Doc] Dammit lie

[Lie] - Hey, it's nothing my flowers can't heal. It's no big deal

[Doc] Are you kidding? It's something with blood on it! You could get anything from that!

[CP] Steps onto the bridge after hearing Lie's exclamation of pain-

[Lie] - I'll be fine

[Doc] Eyes narrow -

[Doc] Picks up a dirt block and holds it up- Put it on the grass please

[Lie] Places the pieces on the grass block before summoning a few of her healing flowers-

[Doc] Concentrates on the block for a second and the bits sink down into the parting pixels until it's fully encased in the center of the dirt block. Xe puts it away. - I'll examine it later

They all hear a strange noise echo from afar.

michaelgno1: "Hey... What was that?"

[CP] - Not a clue

[Lie] Her wound is almost gone-

[Doc] You tell me if you feel strange in any way Lie.

[Lie] - So far no

The noise echoes from afar once more

[Doc] Noisy neighbors....

[CP] Steps out the arches and floats up into the sky, scanning the horizon-

A ping sound reverberated around them like something was teleported nearby. A soft but high pitched squealing was heard

[Lie] - The hell?

[Doc] Sounds like someone stepping on a pig

michaelgno1: looks around cautiously

A rabbit dragged itself out from the tall grass, it's lower half absolutely mutilated

[CP] - Hunh, wonder what did that

[Lie] Oh! Poor little thing!

[Doc] Holy.... Don't look - Xe stomps it out of existence to put it out of it's misery -

[Lie] Is now sad-

michaelgno1: "What the fuck doc?"

[Doc] I'm sorry. That was not fixible

[Doc] And all of you eat rabbit, so don't even

michaelgno1: "Couldn't you have been a little more humane to it."

michaelgno1: "And actually I haven't."

[CP] - Eh, didn't bother me at all

[Doc] It was instant. My foot is bigger then your head Michael.

michaelgno1: shudders

The echoed noise is heard again. It slightly sounds like an ender roar.

[Doc] Growls-

[Lie] Frowns- I'm suddenly very glad I dropped Endrea off with GK

michaelgno1: "That noise..."

[Doc] If we're facing a hostile I wouldn't mind having him at my side Lie

[CP] - Ugh, of all the times not to have my weapons!

[Doc] I don't need you losing it. I'll protect you guys.

michaelgno1: spawns his scythe  
"Well it better not touch him."

[CP] - But potential murder!

[Doc] Michael? Now that I'm also a brine does that mean you'll serve me as well?

michaelgno1: "I'm doing this to protect CP. Your already the owner of this server."

[Doc] That wasn't really an answer.

[Lie] The ground around the house trembles a little, there are slight bulges from roots-

michaelgno1: "Okay fine i'll serve you for now!"

[Doc] Then defend CP, I don't want him to fight.

[CP] - OH COME ON!  
[2:21:10 PM] michaelgno1: "I was about to do that anyway!"

goes beside CP

michaelgno1: whispers  
"He's bossy..."

[CP] - I don't need fucking protection!

[Doc] Offers hir head to Lie to sit on. - And I heard that! I'm not a guy Michael!

[Lie] Climbs on- Thanks Doc

michaelgno1: groans  
"You look like one! How was I suppose to know?!?"

Cinder starts chirping violently

[Doc] Because I told everyone at the bar the night we had the lobsters.

[Doc] I don't have a gender

michaelgno1: "Wait Doc what about the phoenix? I can't just leave him here!"

[Doc] Put it in Lies room and shut the door. It'll be fine for now

[Lie] - Should we try and see what's making the noise?

michaelgno1: quickly TP's Cinder to Lie's room  
"There."

[Doc] I'm getting such a headache, I so didn't need this shit today. -droops-

[doc] You have no idea what it took just to get Cp home last night

[Lie] - I can guess seeing how grumpy he still was when he got to bed

[Doc] I guess we should go look around, but I'm just going to walk for now.

[CP] Flies higher-

michaelgno1: follows CP

The noise echoes from afar. CP and Michael can see something get thrown into the air

[CP] - Well whatever it is, it's that way

[Doc] Looks up at Cp and follows in the direction he's going trundling along the ground.

[Lie] Every tree they pass responds to Lie's on guard energy-

[Doc] You know I can almost feel that. Probably just because you're sitting on me.

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, sorry

The noise is getting louder and the closer they get, the more mutilated animals and mobs they pass. Some dead, most alive and crying

[Doc] No. It's not bad! My other body is basically curled up inside my head. I just know you're uneasy and the seed responds

[Lie] Feels nearly sick at the sights-

[Lie] - Why? What would do this?

[Doc] Grimly- Close your eyes Lie

[Lie] - I can't... I'll still hear them

[Doc] Makes a mouthful of lightning and clears away the suffering mobs.

michaelgno1: sighs  
"This is disturbing sir..."

[CP] Darts down to Lie- Are you sure your alright?

[Lie] - No, but I can't look away...

[Doc] Is really angry at having to put down so many mobs

The noise is heard again. It's an ender roar, and it's accompanied with the grotesque sound of a cow yelling, as it's flesh and bone ripping.

[Doc] If this is one of TGoWs things, I'm going to kick it off the server. This is uncceptable

[Lie] - All those poor animals...

[Doc] Snarls - To kill without eating is sin....

-The trees around them droop in response to Lie's emotions-

[Doc] Theres a rumble in the blocks around them as well in response to Docs anger.

Something teleports in front of them, spines flared and deep purple eyes starting at them, growLing lowly.  
It's Aries.  
But something is very wrong.  
His forehead is still bleeding, and the broken spine is embedded deep in his head.

[Lie] - Aries!?

[Doc] Swishes hir tail angrily - Why have you done this? You defile my seed!

Aries didn't speak, his mouth was salivating violently and he panted heavily.

[CP] - Lie, you may want to summon some of your water buckets...

[Doc] Growls- If he's rabid, I'll put him down just like the others...

[Lie] - No, let me try talking to him first, of those of us here I'm the one he's most familiar with. Doc? Can you put me down?

Aries stood tall, gripping his head with sharp curved claws, tearing at his head and roaring loudly.

[Doc] I don't think I should. You stay with me

[Doc] You want to risk getting close, use your vines on him first

[CP] Hovers just out of Aries' range- Oi, brat, what's gotten into you?

[Lie] - He can cut through them

michaelgno1: "Aries! You've got to stop this right now! We live at peace on this server, it's not right!"

[Doc] You leave it to me I'm going to either roast his ass with lightning or pelt him with blocks until he's unconcious. Your choice. I'm very angry right now

Aries looked up at CP. He suddenly growled hatefully. " ...PAAIN!!!!! YOOUUU!!!!!!! "   
Aries teleported up and grabbed cp out is the air and drive him into the ground

[Lie] - Could you just knock him out with lightning instead of roasting him?

[Doc] Makes the ground melt out of the way

-Cp is now at the bottom of a hole-

[CP] - THE FUCK DID I DO!?

CP can see the broken embedded spine in his head

[Doc] No, It doesn't work like that, it's lightning! It's all or nothing

[CP] Is considering tp'ing Aries into water again-

Aries' eyes flash normal teal for a quick second. He cries out loudly and falls back, scuttling away from them.

[CP] Is growling, setting off his silver fish-

[Doc] Spawns a wool block and tail bats it like a volley ball right into the enderman

[Lie] - Aries? Sweet heart?

[TLOT] Damn... Always when I'm eating -tps-

michaelgno1: teleports beside CP, guarding with his scythe

Aries hits the floor and raises his gaze to them again. It's deep purple.

[CP] Is focused on Aries-

[TLOT] Appears with a pop next to Doc and his jaw falls open - WHAT THE NETHER IS GOING ON?!

michaelgno1: "Aries STOP this!"

[Lie] - Aries, listen to us

[Doc] Because if you don't...

[TLOT] Looks around at the destruction and blood, his fists are shaking

Aries was growling loudly and at some points, whimpering. " PAIN!!! PAAAAIN!!!!! IT HURTS!!!! PAAAAAAIIIIIN!!!!!!!!! "

[Lie] - Aries was bleeding earlier...

He roared again, deafening this time

[CP] Lunges at Aries-

[TLOT] Doc, do you have any healing potions on you?

[Lie] - I could summon some healing flowers

[Doc] yeees... -growling-

Aries sharply turned at CP ready to tear him in half.

[Doc] / Gives healing potion to player HerobrineTLOT /

michaelgno1: stays near so as to not Interrupt CP's fight  
"Doc! Aries seems to be in pain!"

[TLOT] Melts away into bedrock fog and heads for the fight

Aries grabs CP and throws him over, into a tree. He snarled loudly and roars

[TLOT] Appears for a fraction of a second and throws the healing potion on the enderman before vanishing again

[CP] Tp's so he doesn't hit the tree and falls towards Aries to punch him-

Aries yelped and from the sudden potion, and was then hit by CP.

michaelgno1: "TLOT sir! Any idea how we can fix this?"

[TLOT] Appears again for a second to shove CP back away from Aries roughly

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

Aries grabbed CP and his arm and ripped it clean off of him throwing him and his arm away.

[CP] Is in an absolute rage-

[Lie] - CP!

[Doc] Darts at a speed that almost knocks Lie down and gets in between Aries and Cp. Xe head-butts Aries with bone cracking speed across the field.

[CP] Shakily stands making sounds somewhere between a growl and a whine-

michaelgno1: "CP!"  
lashes at Aries with his scythe

[TLOT] Appears near Cp and TPs him and his arm back a bit

[CP] Growls and struggles against TLOT-

Aries flew back from the impact. Aries' eyes flashed teal again.  
"K-Keep away from me!!!"  
He gets slashed across the stomach spilling his guts onto the floor.

[TLOT] STOP IT YOU MORON!

Aries roared in pain

michaelgno1: "Stop this pointless fighting! It's a waste of everyone's time!"

[Lie] Is trembling, her power surging all around them-

[TLOT] Whips off his belt and makes a tourniquet with it

Michael sees the broken spine embedded in Aries' head

[Doc] Roars in rage and calls down a hail of lightning on Aries.

michaelgno1: notices the broken spine  
"Wait... Maybe..."

-The ground is rocking wetly under Doc and flowing out in ripples-

[Lie] Releases her own scream of frustration causing massive roots to explode from the ground, trees to twist in unnatural ways, and a deep rumble in the distance-

When the light clears, Aries is glowing. He changed his body composition to redstone. He falters but runs away

[Doc] Charges after him insensate with rage-

[Lie] Is drained of energy and sways, falling off of Doc-

[Doc] Is throwing chunks of bedrock and balls of glichy electricity

michaelgno1: "Doc wait for me I know what's wrong!"  
follows doc

Aries teleported as quickly as he could heading up high into the mountains

[Doc] I DON'T CARE

[CP] Head snaps towards his mate as she falls-

michaelgno1: "But it might calm him down again! You have to listen to me!"

[Doc] Jumps into the air and moves faster then the eye can follow along a random twisty trajectory. Lighting is falling like rain around Aries now

[CP] Pulls away from TLOT and crawls over to Lie, taking a protective pose over her-

Aries roared loudly

[TLOT] Is checking them both over. - Just hold on, okay.

[CP] Growls weakly at TLOT-

Aries tweeters weakly and falls from the mountaintop

michaelgno1: growls  
"Xe's nuts!"

[Doc] Leaps against the mountain and sends a rockslide of cobbles down after him.

Aries is lost sight of  
Under the slide

[Doc] Roars at the top of hir lungs, the seed echos the roar with a earth rumble

michaelgno1: catches up to them  
"Doc stop this! Let me help him!"

-It's starting to rain and the storm is centered around the enraged dragon-

[CP] Can barely support himself-

michaelgno1: "He's lost in pain! It's like when CP was enraged, don't do it!"

michaelgno1: "Your not like CP! Don't act like him!"

-Hir eyes are so bright Michael cannot look at them-

[Doc] D??????????????¨?????????`^??o??????????????????"??????????n????????????¨´?`´???`'?????_??????¨´^????`t????????????????? ????????????????????¯?¨??¯`?t??????¯?????^?????¯??~??e???"??°?????´???????????????????????l?_??_?????_?_??????¯?????°¨´??`?´´??l??^?´¯´??????´???????_????????_????????_ ????????°"´??m`?????~?°???°?`¯¯??¸????`ë??????_?_´?´??`? ???"????????????????????_??????w??????????????°¨??°^¯????h????????¨´?????????_???_?´a????????_?????????????????~??¨??¯???`?t?????_???????´??????? ¸???_??????????¨´?´????t???????????_?????~??¨??????????o????´????_???_??????????? ^¯???????????????????????????????????¯??????o????_???????_??????^??????????¯????

[Doc] Slams the mountain with another ripple that makes more rocks fall

[CP] Is wavering himself-

[Deer] Is running towards the area, having felt everything-

michaelgno1: stares at the light trying to make out what's happening

[TLOT] Eases Cp to the ground. - Just hang on

[CP] - Lie...

[Doc] Is sort of laughing and crying in the rain as the lightning falls all around

[Deer] Rushes past TLOT, CP, and Lie, heading towards the mountains-

[TLOT] Lie is just tired. And you're both hooked to the respawn, just relax.

[CP] Scowls-

michaelgno1: tears up and turns round to head back  
"You monster..."

[Doc] Is basically turning the moutain into a hill knocking the top down onto the spot where Aries fell.

[Deer] Climbs the mountain, acquiring many scraps and cuts as she goes, she can see Doc and Michael now- DOC!

[Doc] Flops- Just crying now

michaelgno1: walks back slowly towards the others

[Deer] Passes Michael .

[Deer] Passes Michael as she hurries towards Doc- Doc... What did you do!?

[Doc] H??e???????? ?????h???_????u?????r????????t???_????? ?????t??_????h?e????????m???????? ????L??i??t????????t????l??????e?????? ??a???n??i?_??????m??a?????????s?????? ?????M?????y??????? ??_??f???????i??e???n??????d?????s????.????.???.??_????

[Doc] S??????o????????? ?I???? ?????_??c??????r?????u?s??????h???e??_???d??_??? ?h??????i???????m_??_????.???

[Deer] Her voice shifts to be monotonous- He is a child Doc

[Doc] H??o?_????????.?_????.?????.?????? ??d????o?????? ??????y??_?o???????u?????? ??_k????n?????o????w??? ????t?h?????a??????t???.???_?.???

[Deer] - I just do. He is a child in pain Doc

michaelgno1: arrives and goes to CP in tears  
"... How is he?"

[Doc] H?????e????.??.?_.?????? .. tore Cp apart like a little doll.

[Doc] All those poor animals... all I could do was end their suffering

[Deer] Do you blame a creature for acting irrationally when in tremendous pain?

michaelgno1: "CP..."

[Doc] No. Then will you... blame me?

[Deer] - No, but the child is in need of your help

[CP] Groans a little but his hand is reaching out for Lie-

michaelgno1: kneels beside him  
"I... I tried to save him... But Doc..."

[Deer] Starts heading down towards where Aries is-

Rocks, stones and boulders are all that are seen

[TLOT] has an idea- Give me a moment Michael. I'm still a bit unclear as to what happened

michaelgno1: shivers  
"TLOT... Xe's a monster."

[Deer] As she descends a glow seems to radiate from her body, the rocks and other blocks begin to part before her, climbing back up the mountain-

[TLOT] Picks up the arm and uses his pixelbind on the bloody stump, he presses it firmly where it belongs and focuses on making it reconnect with Cp's body

[TLOT] After a moment he removes the belt

Eventually the young enderman was found under everything, his body curled, broken... And his eyes empty. The surrounding stones are covered in his blood

[CP] Is barely conscious-

[Deer] Kneels down next to Aries and places a gentle hand on his head-

[TLOT] Smoothes Cps hair and bites a hole in his thumb - he puts the digit between the other brines lips and lets it flow.

Deer can see the broken spine that was embedded in his head. His body was cold

[Deer] Carefully grabs the spine and removes it, her other hand touches above where his pearl is-

michaelgno1: watches him quietly

[Doc] Is just watching her quietly, xe froze when the blocks started moving back up.

Aries pearl is empty. Almost everything in his body was broken, including his neck

[Deer] Pulses energy back into Aries, allowing energy to flow throughout his body, mending everything-

[CP] Twitches a bit-

michaelgno1: perks up

[Doc] Mumbles - I was right.. she really is my god returned to me...

Aries: A soft whimper was heard at first. His spines and quills twitched lightly.

[Deer] - Come back little mob

Aries yelped loudly as the last he saw was lighting coming at him. He burst into tears trembled

[Doc] Is just looking down at the two of them

[Deer] Stands up- You still need flame from an ender dragon, but that should not be difficult with the little one around

[TLOT] Wake up Cp, I need to save a little for Lie.

[CP] Groans, his eyes focusing-

Aries cried out a sorrowful howl, having seen everything he did... With no Say or control in it

[CP] - The fuck happened?

[TLOT] There you go.. Well.... Aries tore your arm off. It's okay, I fixed it.

[CP] Tries to sit up-

[TLOT] And Doc seems to have gone into a rage and crushed Aries with half a mountain

The sound of guilt and fear rolled throughout the land in his howl.

[Deer] Starts heading back up towards Doc-

[TLOT] Moves to Lie, He can see she's just exhausted and only gives her a little blood to wake her

[Lie] Twitches a bit before starting to wakeup-

[CP] - Lie...

[Doc] Watches her - The server is wrong. You are not human, you are a goddess. As I suspected

[Deer] - I am neither- Suddenly shudders and her facial expression changes to confusion before looking at Doc- ... Doc? Wha... What's going on?

[Doc] You.... don't remember?

[Deer] - I remember feeling a little sick, but I was home at that point

[Doc] I... got upset and you came running to me. That's how you ended up here.

michaelgno1: "Well... Good to see your better at least..."

[Deer] - Why were you angry?

[CP] Tries to reach out towards Lie with the arm that was torn off, it doesn't move- Well that might be problematic...

[Doc] Snarls at the enderman laying in the dirt and starts to cry again - He mutilated countless mobs peacful and hostlie and he ripped Cps arm off.

[Deer] - And why did he do that?

Aries whimpered and cried. He didn't know what to do with himself.. How could he do such horrible things against his own will?! And then to harm his friends.. Why?!

[TLOT] It's not totally mended, I just reattached it so you wouldn't bleed out. Doc can finish the fix.

[CP] groans a bit- It feels weird...

michaelgno1: "Oh cp..."

[Doc] I don't know, and I'm not sure I care. Somehow you brought him back from the dead.

[Deer] Turns towards Aries- Child? Do you know why you did all this?

Aries looked at her with tears pouring from his teal eyes.  
" I don't know!!!! I'm a monster!!!! A terrible, terrible monster!!!! " he was shaking and crying

[Deer] Realizes she's holding something- Huh? What's this?

[Deer] Looks at the quill in her hand-

[Doc] Shivers- It reminds hir of something that was once so dear.

[Lie] Pushes herself up a little but gets dizzy- Okay, head rush

[Deer] - Child? Does this belong to you?

michaelgno1: "Hey TLOT... Sir... Are you ok?"

Aries mewed. " I....I think... So?"

[TLOT] Me, I'm alright. I can give blood, I've got plenty. Are you injured?

[Deer] - Then perhaps this was the cause

michaelgno1: "No... But i'm hurt inside. How could he do that to him..."

[TLOT] Who?

michaelgno1: "Doc murdered Aries. He could have been saved..."

Aries whimpered and backed away. " I'm a monster.... I... Could've killed all of my friends.... Possibly my family!!!! I'm... I should be dead!! "

[Lie] Rubs her head- Doc did what?

[TLOT] Michael... I think Doc was already mad at Aries, and this was the last straw. Everytime he shows up people get horribly injured and Doc has to pick up the peices.

michaelgno1: "Sir he was in a lot of pain! How would you react if there was a spine stuck in your head?"

[Deer] - Please, come up here child. You're not completely well yet

michaelgno1: "I could have restrained him... Doc could have just removed the spine but let his anger overtake him..."

[Doc] Growls-

[TLOT] I don't think you understand. Doc sees Cp as a friend. And Aries hurt him. I doubt there was much rational thought going on at that point.

"N-no! What if I do it again!!! I could hurt you!!! I don't like hurting anybody... Please! I - I.... " Aries backed away more, he was crying heavily

[Doc] Is an angry ball of dragon, all curled up-

[Deer] - Nonsense, Do you feel as if you could do that right now?

michaelgno1: "He doesn't deserve to die! It wasn't his fault! Why did this have to happen to him..."

michaelgno1: slumps

[Lie] Finally sits up but is wobbly-

" i-i don't know!! I couldn't do anything to control it before!!! That pain in my head, making me do things I would never do.... " Aries curled up. " I'm a monster, a terrible monster!!!! Daddy SHOULD'VE just squished my egg!!!"

[Deer] - Doc? Can you think of anyone to call who maybe able to help him?

[Doc] Grumbles - TGoW made him. He probably has the answers.

[Deer] - Could you call him?

michaelgno1: mentally to TLOT  
"Aries made a statue of CP and he threw it at Aries's head. That might have caused the spine to stick into him... Don't say anything about this, please..."

[TLOT] -Seriously? I guess that would explain a few things-

[Doc] Uh? If he's on the server I can. He won't hear me otherwise. -twiddles hir claws typing -TGoW are you here?-

Aries whimpered. " NO!! DON'T CALL UNCLE HEROBRINE!!!! PLEASE!!!! "

[Deer] - It's alright, nothing bad will happen child

Aries was beginning to become frantic. " please! I ...i ..." He wanted to go home, but then he would risk possibly killing his family. " I have to leave!!! Disappear!!! Forever!!!! " Aries cried out.

[Deer] Eyes become unfocused again- You need ender dragon flame to finish healing

Aries backed away startled and whimpered loudly. " I'm.. A monster ..."

[Deer] - No, you are a mob

[Lie] - Ugh, my head hurts

[TLOT] welcome back Lie.

[Lie] - Why am I on the ground?

michaelgno1: mentally to TLOT  
"I'm sorry... We were at CP's in Lie's room, Aries decided to visit and give him a present. Lie got home shortly after and was there when he opened it..."

[TLOT] Pulls out a lava bucket and sticks his hand in it so it will stop bleeding. - You passed out

[Lie] - Oh...

Aries cried out. " I'm a MONSTER!!! LOOK AT WHAT I'VE DONE !! I KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE AND CREATURES!!!! I HURT MY FRIENDS!!! I DESERVE TO BE DEAD!!!!! "

[Lie] Remembers what happened right before passing out- CP!

[Doc] Scowls and says nothing-

[TLOT] It's okay Lie. He's right here

[CP] Grunts, not feeling like talking much-

[Deer] Turns towards Doc- Why don't you check on the others?

TGoW appeared and a pulse of wind erupted down the mountain.  
Aries cried out and tried to hide, but TGoW grabbed Aries gently and hugged him.  
Aries cried loudly and bawled out his heart and soul

michaelgno1: "Let me get Cinder..."  
tp's and returns with a small phoenix in his hands

[Doc] As you wish - Walks down the mountain without a backward glance

michaelgno1: just sits there stroking the small bird

[Deer] Looks at TGoW- I apologize for summoning you so suddenly

[Doc] Changes back into hir normal form in anticipation of tending to Cp.

"It's alright... I understand... And what you've told me, this has no one at fault." TGoW held Aries softly and Aries cried into his arms

[Doc] Oh, TLOT, CP! did you fix it already?

[TLOT] eh, it's attached but not working.

[Deer] - I'm not sure what happened, but Aries keeps claiming he's a monster

" he feels guilty for the masses he killed unwillingly. And for harming those he cares about.. " TGoW sighed.

[Doc] Oh that's easily fixed, I'm sorry you fell off me Lie, are you hurt as well?

[Lie] - No... I don't think so... Just really tired

[Doc] Then I'll work on Cp, -sits down opposite his injured arm- how you doing big guy?

[CP] Grunts, still woozy from lack of blood-

" it's quite traumatizing to him.. " TGoW sighed.  
" look, I can fix this as best I can, but I will need help, since this server is not my own... "

[Doc] You sit still and I'll fix you right up. -gets hir hands on either side of the mended area and slips them under his skin with a whisper of static.-

[Deer] - You'll have to speak to Doc and TLOT then

[CP] twitches-

TGoW nodded. He held out his hand to deer so he could teleport them all back down with everyone else.

[Doc] Starts reconnecting bone and tendons like someone plucking the strings of a harp. As xe works, black stitches float up to the surface of the skin, making a blanket-stitch pattern along the mended line.

[Deer] Climbs down and takes TGoW's hand-

TGoW teleported in front of everyone with deer and Aries.  
His core was blazing with energy.   
" doc, Tlot, ...I can help fix this as beat I can... But because this server is not my own, I cannot draw energy from it.. So I'll need your help... If you want to "

[Doc] Growls - I'm a little busy right now.

[TLOT] what do you need TGoW?

TGoW shook his head. " all I'd need is for you and doc to be the conductors of energy. . placing your hands upon my back."

michaelgno1: turns to notice TGoW and watches quietly

[Doc] Flatly. -No

TGoW: " look, I know you're pissed doc, but if you allow me to help, I'll take everyone and leave afterwards. Sounds fair?"

TGoW huffed. " then there will be no trace of us ever being here! "

[Doc] Reconnects CPs humerous with a sickening crack-

michaelgno1: gives doc a cold, dark stare

[CP] - GAH! Okay, felt that one

[Doc] I don't want you to leave, but I need Aries to stay away from CP. I'm tired of cleaning up after him.

"...I just wanted to give him a present...." Aries whimpered. He began to cry...   
" I .... Wanted to .....make friends........"

[Doc] He asked you several times to leave him alone and you keep coming in his house. What did you think would happen?

michaelgno1: "He didn't have to die either but you wouldn't listen..."

Aries looked away. "I... Wish I wasn't.... Born....." He muttered

TGoW frowned and pet Aries softly

[Doc] And all those poor creatures he ripped to shreds didn't have to die either Michael! But I.. couldn't save them...

TGoW growled loudly! " THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FUCKING FIX "

michaelgno1: "Aries wasn't responsible for his actions either! He was in pain!"

TGoW: " BUT YOUR MOODY ASS WON'T HELP ME!!! "

[Doc] Runs hir fingers down the insides of Cps arm and grasps his hand bones from under the skin

" I can save them, but the more time you waste, the less I can save! So please!!! Let me help you " TGoW huffed seriously

michaelgno1: "You basically did what CP would have done! Doc I thought you of all people would be better than this..."

[Doc] You can't shame me for protecting whats mine Michael

[Lie] - Doc, already killed them to end their suffering TGoW...

[TLOT] Come on. Just give him what he wants Doc. Lie can't do it.

" I know! But their codes are still alive!! One by one they will be destroyed, so I'm trying to bring them back!!!" TGoW had obviously done this before.

[Lie] - It's one of the reason's Doc is so angry

TGoW: " but the more time that we waste the more of those codes are destroyed and we won't be able to bring them back!"

[Doc] Fine. But I'm finishing Cp first. - Gives him a jolt of electricity to restart the connections xe just fixed. And then lets go of his hand.

[CP] GAH! - Clutches his arm as his pain receptors pick up on everything

[Doc] Pats Cp on the head softly and gets up to stand behind TGoW - what do you want from me?

TGoW stood back away from everyone and an emblem appeared under him.   
" I need you and tlot to place your hands upon my back... You both will serve a conductor between me and your server. From there, I'll reach through to all the codes, and bring them home."

[TLOT] Shrugs and complies.

[Doc] Places hir hands with an irritated look.

[Deer] Shudders-

michaelgno1: "Will it restore them to their original state sir?"

[TLOT] I don't like this...

[Lie] Scoots closer to CP and leans against him-

[TLOT] Bringing lots of dead things back to life is definitely on my list of things I'm not supposed to be doing.

[TLOT] If Jeb comes after me for this, Steve will take the punishment. And I will come after you TGoW

TGoW: " your not the one doing it... It's me... I promise you'll be safe, it shows who it is that does these things anyway... And it'll be me... So don't worry "  
TGoW places his hands together and closes his eyes. The wind stirs and begins to spin around everyone. Both doc and tlot begin to Glow, and TGoW's core begins radiating with energy.  
He opens his eyes and opens his hands as a dome of energy surrounds all 3 of them with codes flying back and forth all around them. Each code begins to take shape and form of light. The beginning to move and make sounds, and their bodies begin taking shape once again as they're being born through the light.  
The light erupts all around them, and everything is filled with energy and life, and the hundreds of animals and mobs are alive again. The light diminishes from doc and tlot, and a jolt of electricity shorts through TGoW.  
He collapsed.

[Deer] Gasps, but not because of the sight-

[TLOT] Kneels next to him - you okay there?

michaelgno1: "TGoW? Are you okay?"

[Doc] Looks less agitated now.

" tired... Just........ Tired.... "TGoW huffed.

TGoW: " deer..... What..... What's wrong? "

[Deer] - I just felt weird for a second there, nothing to worry about

[Doc] Deerheart? I admit that was a bit startling.

TGoW stood up shakily and smiled seeing all the animals and creatures. Aries was looking at all of them with tearful eyes, apologizing to all of them.

[Doc] Plunks down on the ground next to Cp and Lie.

michaelgno1: Cinder starts chirping and flies around

michaelgno1: "So... Everything's back to normal?"

" no.... I wish I had that power... To reverse the pain and suffering that had been done.... I've wished for such a gift like that all my life... But... I suppose.. That this shall suffice " TGoW sighed in slight guilt

[TLOt] It's... good work all the same. - quietly- Doc put down this many animals? It's no wonder they lost control

[Lie] Can we go home now?

[Doc] I'll carry you all if you wish.

[Lie] - Thank you, I don't think I can stand

[TLOT] I'll walk, I didn't get hurt.

[CP] Shakily stands- I'm fine, I don't need a ride

Aries nuzzled into TGoW's chest and cried, while TGoW softly pet him.

michaelgno1: just watches them, deep in thought about everything

[TLOT] TGoW I'll help you two. I can hop. - reaches for their hands-

[Doc] Unrolls hirself again, and flops hir giant body against the ground at the end of it before getting up to all fours.

" I'm... Alright.... I'm going to take the others and leave.... it was certainly very nice to meet you all.... I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused... " TGoW sighed

[Deer] - Here, I'll help you up Lie

[Lie] - Thanks Deer

[TLOT] Bullshit, you're weak, let me help.-Takes his hand

TGoW looked at his brethren and sighed. " we'll depart from the server tomorrow then... "

[Doc] Picks up Cp by his clothes and puts him behind Lie.

[TLOT] You don't have to leave. I was just going to take you home.

[Lie] - There's no need for that TGoW, besides, Creeper will be having her eggs soon, the stress of moving again can't be good for her

[CP] Wraps his arms around Lie-

[TLOT] Look just keep Aries away from CP, make it a restraining order. That should fix the problem.

TGoW chuckled.

michaelgno1: "That would be for the best..."

[TLOT] Mentally at TGoW- Maybe keep Aries away from Doc for a while as well.

TGoW nodded and sighed

[Deer] Gives Doc a small kiss which causes CP to make gagging noises-

[TLOT] Shakes the hand he's holding a bit- ready to go?

[Doc] Gives a tiny shiver of pleasure. - Hir head feels like it's been used as a punching bag.

[Lie] - I don't understand why I feel so tired... I mean yes I can see that I made some very large roots, but it shouldn't have tired me like this...

[Doc] Is just walking quietly, lost in thought

[Deer] Follows along-

[TLOT] braces and tps TGoW and Aries one chunk away, looks up for half a second and does it again and again. Heading for home.

[CP] Is flexing his hand, it's not closing completely-

michaelgno1: looks down and calls for Cinder

[Doc] Mentally whispers to Lie- I wonder if it's Does powers coming back? They brought Aries back from the dead.

[Lie] -They what?-

[Doc] -He was gone Lie. I crushed him. And she brought him back But she doesn't remember-

michaelgno1: sits on michael's head  
"We're going to the Nether for a while, hope you like the heat..."

michaelgno1: tp's without a second thought

[Lie] - Did Doe have those abilities?-

[Doc] -I'm not sure, he was a god. I think he could rewrite people's fate. Give them more time. -

[Lie] Shudders a little -It's an almost unnerving thought-

[Doc] -Doe had such power Lie, but it was always ticking down. Even gods can't survive if no one prays to them or knows their names. -

[Lie] -Ugh, this is too much for my head right now...-

[Doc] -I'm sorry. I plan on picking TLOT's brain later but he's gone off with TGoW for now. -

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm just surprised by how tired I am, TLoT even gave me some of his blood-

[Doc] (Aloud) He's helpful like that. I'm glad he worked on your arm CP. It wouldn't have been harder without his prep work. And the stitches will go away on their own as usual.

[CP] Not fully aware of whats going on mutters- I'm fine

[Doc] haha, sure you are.

[Doc] Cranes hir head down near Deerheart and brushes against her lovingly.

[Deer] Pet's Doc back- I've never seen CP this out of it

[Doc] Makes a tiny purr at being petted - He got hurt badly. He might still be in mental shock.

[Deer] - I wonder if it's the worst injury he's ever received?

[Doc] I doubt it. He told me Stevie once broke a portal while he was in it and cut him in half.

[Deer] - But what about his time with the creepy pastas?

[Doc] It seems like they did a lot of sparring, so that was probably worse judging by what he did to me under similar circumstances

[Deer] - Well, either way I don't think either of them can watch Endrea, so I guess she's staying with GK for now

[Doc] I doubt he minds, in fact I think I should take you both to my house.

[Lie] - Why?

[Doc] You both seem pretty out of it, I'll tuck you in and feed you in the morning and if you're both right as rain you can go home tomorrow. Deerheart, do you mind if I set up some beds in your garden study, since it adjoins a bathroom?

[Deer] - Not at all

[Doc] Veers off to go the other way around the town -Then it's settled. Doctor's orders, I'm keeping you both for overnight observation

[CP] - But I'm fine...

[Doc] Of course you are.

[Lie] Yawns- I'm sure we'll be fine at our place Doc...

[Doc] Skims over the little bay and bunches hirself up to stand on the narrow spit of sand by the castles front door

[Deer] Walks around the bay-

[Doc] Deerheart can you help Lie? I'll get Cp

[Deer] - Absolutely- Goes to help Lie

[CP] Tightens his grip around Lie- Mine

[Deer] Manages to peal CP's arms away from Lie before helping the female brine down-

[CP] Small whine-

[Doc] Does a sort of short roll as xe changes back that results in CP being on hir back in a fireman's carry, xe boots open the door and hears the distinctive yipe of Steve being startled.

[Doc] Ah! My favorite nurse! Steve I need a hand, can you lay some beds in Deer's study?

[Deer] Follows behind Doc with Lie-

[Steve] recovers quickly. - Sure! I'm on it! Where's TLOT?

[Doc] He took one of our brine's home by tp hops, he'll be back soon.

[Steve] Digs in a trunk for a moment and then races down the steps ahead of Doc. Xe manages to get Cps huge bulk down the ladder and stagger to the flat part of the floor before setting him on the bed Steve placed moments beforehand.

[Steve] Lays two more beds at odd angles to make one big one

[Doc] Goes into the small room and comes back with a water bucket and a sponge and cleans the junction of Cps injury as well as his face.

[Deer] Helps Lie down who stumbles and leans against the wall-

[CP] Tries to wave Doc off-

[Doc] Ignores his weak protests and helps Lie down next to him.

[Deer] Goes to find some spare blankets-

[Lie] Mutters as she curls up closer to CP- Your colder than usual...

[Doc] Do you need some heat Cp? I can bring in some lava

[CP] - I'm fine

[Doc] You seem listless, I'm going to check your code. -scans him lightly-

[Doc] It looks like you're just weak from trauma. I'd ask you if you want some food but I know you'll say no, so Steve, if you please?

[Steve] Right. -Goes upstairs-

[Deer] Is looking at the two of them with a curious expression-

[Steve] Comes back moments later with onion soup, warm bread and cooked steaks.

[Lie] - Oh that smells good...

[Doc] Does some clicking to make it enough for everyone and passes the food around

[Deer] Accepts her food and begins eating-

[Steve] Hops up on Deers desk and nibbles.

[Lie] Starts nomming at the bread a little-

[Doc] Sets hir own aside and uses a spoon to feed Cp.

[CP] Grumbles a bit-

[Deer] - Doc? Since you can see CP's coding, does that also mean you can see where he's been?

[Doc] Only if being there left some kind of mark on him.

[Deer] - I see...

[Doc] He's a creepypasta, he can probably delete his own browser history

[doc] eats a litle hirself and goes back to feeding hir patient

[Deer] - I'm just curious as to what his original server was like

[CP] - Stoooooop

[Doc] Okay, I'm only trying to help. -Passes him the food.

[Doc] Probably it wasn't much, some kind of beta version

[CP] Pushes it away- Not hungry

[CP] - Alpha

[Doc] Goes back to trying to feed him-

[CP] Refuses to eat-

[Doc] I will put it in your mouth and work your jaw and blow on your nose if I have to

[CP] - Fuck you

[Lie] - CP, please just eat

[CP] - I'm not... Hungry though...

[Doc] You know how this works, food heals your hearts. Just take it please.

[CP] - No...

[Doc] Pleading - Please CP don't do this. I have a splitting headache. Just eat and don't be an ass for one time in your life.

[CP] - But I'm not hungry

[Doc] resists the urge to shake him violently-

[CP] Turns away from Doc-

[Doc] Slumps on the floor beside the bed. Xe's exhausted

" perhaps the creature would better benefit siphoning and receiving the energy rather than consuming it." came the sudden voice

[Steve] Leaps in alarm

Infection cocked her head. " I may be able to assist with that."

[Steve] YOU!

[Steve] Scrambles away from her

[Doc] Goans in frustration.

Infection watched him scuttle away. " silence yourself, you burden the others "

[Steve] looks really hurt by that

[Doc] tired- Don't talk mean to Steve, he's a good person

Infection takes steps towards Steve and looks over him. " I meant no insult. Were you not trying to sleep?"

[CP] Draws Lie in closer to him-

[Doc] No, I was not.

[Lie] Holds a little bit of bread up to CP-

Infection's tail rose in curiosity.  
" I can implant the energy he requires that you are trying to deliver him through the consumption of foods"

[CP] - I'm fine

[Doc] Somehow I doubt he wants anyone elses energy. He's already had mine and TLOT's today

" we can see " infection noted from CP.  
" no. I can take that food, and convert it to the sustenance he requires. I will not give him my own "

[CP] - Fuck off

" we cannot " infection blandly stated

[Doc] Makes a 'presenting exhibit A' gesture at CP

[Lie] - CP, please, eat just a little more

[Steve] Is mentally calling for TLOT-

Infection grabbed the foodstuffs from doc and lie with her tail, and the food collapsed and disappeared into dust.

[Lie] - My bread...

[CP] Growls- What the fuck are you doing?!

Infection reached her tail over to CP and without him noticing, placed a needled end into him painlessly, and his body received the converted nutrients and energies and sugars.

[CP] Jerks at the sudden pulse of energy-

" there, you are fed " infection said blandly

[CP] - You fucker!

Infection removed her tail and it swayed back and forth.

[Deer] - CP, please calm down

[Doc] Yeeeah, don't ever do that to me. I'm not even fond of sticking myself with needles.

Infection looked over to deer curiously. " we've not seen you before"

-There is a clomp of boots from far upstairs-

[Deer] - No, we haven't met before

[Doc] Gives Lie the remaining half of hir own bread loaf-

Infection stared at her. "... You look like land.... Vast and beautiful"

[Lie] - Yay...

[Doc] There we can agree. My lover is beautiful

[Deer] - Well, My hair is apparently coded like grass...

Infection walked over and rose her arm to feel deer's hair.

[Deer] Cocks head in curiousity-

Infection cocked her head.

[Doc] Is slumped but watching closely

"You look full of life... Just like the one that tolerates me....a heart of a star, the skin of sand, the furs of foliage, the tears of an ocean.... And joy of life."  
Infection stepped back.  
" you CAN.................we..... I... cannot......"

Infection turned away. " we envy you "

[Deer] - Is something wrong?

[TLOT] Slides down the ladder-

[TLOT] Oh... Doc, is everything okay?

[Doc] I hope so....

" even your body shares it's similarities between the natures" infection noted

[Steve] Skitters behind TLOT and hugs him.

[Deer] - Ah, but yours is made from the very foundation of the world

Infection shot a glare at Steve. " why do you fear me, one named Steve? Just because I am different? Yet all the others are just as unique, but WE'RE the one you fear.... " infection seemed unhappy. " what is it you fear of us? "

[Deer] - Calm yourself petite soeur

[Steve] I saw what you did to the earth last time. It frightened me.

[TLOT] Rubs him reassuringly

" and you'll base your judgements upon me from then on, without a single fragment of wondering who we are?" Infection's hair curled and writhed

[Deer] - Enough, there's no reason to attack Steve like that

[Steve] I'm just a human being lady. I can't even code. I have every right to be afraid of someone powerful, especially with such a temper.

" I haven't attacked him" infection looked to deer. " I've not placed any physical harm upon his body "

[Deer] - There's more than one way to attack someone

Infection cocked her head unsure.

[Doc] You're in my home Infection, you can at least be polite to my roommates. Steve has every right to feel whatever emotions come to him.

[Deer] - One can attack with words, which can be more harmful than physical blows

[TLOT] and false cheefulness and lies are far more insulting then just being honest

Infection: " but we merely ask why he finds it necessary to fear us, when he knows nothing of who we are"

[TLOT] That alone could be a reason for fear

Infection looked at tlot and cocked her head

[TLOT] Is there nothing you fear, Infection?

" to die" infection said blandly

[TLOT] Then would someone threatening your destruction scare you even if they had no visible means or ability to cause it?

Infection: "I would be... Yet I have not threatened to kill "

[CP] Is keeping Lie in a protective grasp as she eats her bread-

" nor will I" infection finished

[TLOT] Then you already kind of understand.

[TLOT] Steve sees you as a threat because of what you did before. And your temperment is volitile. That makes him afraid

Infection cocked her head

[Deer] - It's how us humans are

[TLOT] I can send you emotions to explore if you don't know what they feel like. I'm a very powerful psychic

" you humans never cease to perplex me, yet I still attempt to learn more about them... Which I believe the one named Steve should do for us as well" infection's tail moved back and forth slowly

[Steve] Peeps - Me?

[Doc] Don't poke him with that thing. He'll cry and TLOT will be furious

" poke him with thing??? " infection reiterated unsure

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Lie] - Hush or I will turn you into a cat

[TLOT] Doc means the needle thing on your tail

" my siphon... Very well, I promise I will not insert this within the one named Steve " infection nodded.

[Deer] - How about you don't insert it into anyone without their permission?

Infection: " then how will we consume? "

Infection looked to deer

[Doc] Seconded. Consent is very important to us.

[Deer] - I said, anyone, not anything

"My siphon does not cause pain. It will only cause pain if I desire it to " infection states

[Deer] - Can you not draw life from the local flora?

[Doc] Doesn't matter it's impolite to stick things in people without asking

[TLOT] Grimaces because thats basiccally his defintion of rape

[Lie] - Oh... Was that you that one day then?

"I have, but often it leaves a circle of black dead foliage, and I've seen this female named lie come upon them sadly" infection looked over at lie

[Lie] - Yes, but I've slowly been growing them back

[Doc] Looks slightly interested- Do you not have any fuctioning organs?

Infection opened her torso down the middle. She was completely hollow.

[Doc] Suddenly looks much more alert- would you... like some?

[Lie] Sleepily snuggles into CP-

" what would be the function of these ' organs' ?" infection cocked her head

[Doc] You can feel pleasure from them, pain to let you know if they need repairing, and they let you take in air and water and food and turn it into energy in a way that doesn't hurt the seed.

[Steve] Whoah....

[Deer] - It would be very beneficial for you

[TLOT] This looks like a project made for you Doc....

Infection backed away when they said 'water' " any form of water harms us "

[Lie] - And no playing with spleens this time CP

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Looks weirdly hungry - I can fix that too... Nether I can reskin or recode you with a whole new body if you want.

[TLOT] shivers with just a touch of fear-

" we are content with our current body. It is not weak and vulnerable like a human's" infection said, closing her torso

[Doc] Pfft. But it is bad for the enviroment if you can't nourish yourself without killing everythign else.

" I don't need to kill, but I need to siphon the life force of others. " infection stated. She looked at tlot and Steve. " you both seem unnerved "

[Steve] Yeah! We don't want to be siphoned!

[TLOT] And I'm not okay with you leaving dead patches that don't heal right.

" I already gave word that I wouldn't siphon from you " infection said

[TLOT] Look unless you have a mate that consents to let you bleed them on a regular basis; you're going to be stealing it from someone and it's not okay. We're not cattle.

" bleed them?" Infection cocked her head

[TLOT] Take energy that's given freely to you.

Infection seemed unhappy. " I only take what is necessary, you make it seem that I am consuming mindlessly like I had when I was too large, now I can consume small amounts that have no effect on human life at all, and you deem me as a violator "

[Doc] Look... I can give you a different way to do things that won't bother anyone. Let me give you a full set of organs. Just try it for like, a week, if you hate it; I'll scoop it all right back out. Please?

Infection was staring at Steve curiously.  
" I will try your organs.. And inform you within seven days time whether I will desire to keep them or not"  
She was still curious about tlot and Steve, just staring

[Doc] Claps hir hands skyward, -yes. Don't move. I will be right back. - Gets up with newfound vigor and races up the ladder to go around and down to the depths of hir lab on the other side of the house.

[TLOT] I think you just made hir whole month

" would you two find more comfort if I looked like one of your own? " infection cocked her head

[TLOT] I think it's just the poky tail thing that's making everyone unsettled. Other then that, I don't care. 

[Steve] Same.

Infection's body began to change shape. Her form looked thicker and more masculine and soon, she looked exactly like Steve, although she remained composed of bedrock

[CP] - Doc's not seriously going to do that surgery thing in here, right?

[TLOT] Why wouldn't xe? -asked mildly - All Doc needs is a table

[CP] Groans-

[Lie] Has fallen asleep-

[Steve] Is just staring. - wow....

[CP] Pushes a bit of Lie's hair away from her face-

" does this make you feel less uncomfortable? " infection asked

[Doc] Comes racing back down with a full inventory and stops short- obviously making sure the same amount of people are still in the room before turning back to what looks like a bedrock Steve statue.

[Doc] Well that will be easy to work on. Nice big torso.

[CP] Is considering tp'ing himself and Lie back to Lie's home-

[TLOT] Don't even think about it. You're obviously weak and I'm sure your former housemates did much more horrible things to victims who weren't willing.

[CP] - Well, normally it was them removing organs

[Doc] Starts laying out jars of various shapes and sizes on the grassblocks that butt against the desk.

[TLOT] Exactly, so this should be nothing shocking at all.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] There's only one part I don't have and for that I'll need to ask a favor of my lover.

[Deer] - Oh? What is it?

[Doc] Walks over to Deerheart. - May I copy one of your organs my lovely? I need one heart and I'd rather use a human one. I can't ask Steve because his hearts also belonged to a brine before he had them.

[Deer] - Oh, alright

[Doc] Kisses her - thank you, this won't hurt a bit.

[Deer] -I trust you

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Takes her lovingly and dips her in a one armed kiss- as they lean down Doc slips a statick coated hand just inside the surface of her chest, and makes a small motion that creates a heart in hir other hand.

[doc] Withdraws and set her back on her feet with the fresh organ gently clasped in hir other hand

Infection stared curiously. " why is it I've seen you, and the two named tlot and Steve do these actions "

[Doc] Walks back over to the desk with a smile- we're in love. So are they

Infection cocked her head. " again... I desire to understand these words and meanings .. Yet they only perplex me further"

[Deer] - They are difficult emotions to comprehend unless you've felt them yourself

Infection looked down sorrowfully.

[Deer] - Don't fret, I'm sure you'll eventually feel them too

[Doc] Hang out with us in a peaceful way long enough and you'll figure it out

" though we ARE curious about the action.. Your kiss? " infection pondered

[Doc] Plunks the heart in a jar of clear fluid for the moment and washes her hands. - I hope you don't mind me using your desk darling. I'l clean it up later, okay?

[TLOT] It's an intimate act, a show of trust as well

" would you show us what it is you do? "Infection asked

[Deer] - Go ahead my dearest mate

" can you show us? " infection cocked her head

[TLOT] what, you want a demonstration?

[CP] Is making disgusted faces-

[TLOT] Has a wicked thought and strolls nonchantly across the room.

Infection returns to her normal shape and watched curiously

[TLOT] It can be for lovers or close acqauntinces Infection. This one is for friends. He grabs CPs head and pecks him on either cheek before giving him a quick hug and letting go.

[CP] Snarls- FUCKER! IF I WEREN'T SO TIRED I'D PUNCH YOU IN THE BALLS!

Infection smiled slightly And uttered a soft noise

[Lie] Wakes up a little- Huh?

[TLOT] Stands in front of Infection with a grin, - this one is for children. - He tips her head down a bit and pecks her forhead

Infection is smooth and cool like a marble slab

[TLOT] He circles back to Steve and sweeps the miner off his feet- and this one is for lovers- He sticks out his tongue and kisses Steve vigoriously, invading the mans mouth and squeezing his ass while he makes little whimpering noises.

Infection cocked her head.

[Doc] Sniggers-

[Lie] Sees the usual going ons and decides to go back to sleep-

Infection: "... Your actions still perplex me"

[TLOT] You understand chemical transfers because of what you do when you siphon, this is a good way for people to transfer and stimulate the production of good chemicals in others that nourish less tangible things.

[Steve] breathing heavily

[TLOT] It's pair bonding

Infection nodded but became saddened once again... Without them...

[Doc] Quietly- I'm ready, if you'll lay down on the desk.

Her tail drooped and had a decently loud thud. " they're screaming again.... " infection shuddered. " I... Cannot save them..... "

Infection seemed to grow tense again.  
" they're so afraid..... "

[Doc]I think you're goign to need some mental healing too, but lets do the easy part first

[Doc] I've got an important question.

Infection looked at doc sadly. She seemed a lot less willing to do it.

[Doc] Holds up two jars with shapes floating in them. - Do you want to be male or female? Or neither or even both?

Infection: " everyone Refers to us.... Me.... As a female "  
" i do not know the difference "

[Doc] Well, lets start with female then, I can always change it later

[Doc] Pats the table-

Infection looked at the table. She walked over and tried to sit on it. In an instance, the legs gave to her weight and the table broke in half and she fell hard.

[Doc] WHOAH

[Doc] Okay, floor it is.

Infection looked confused

[Doc] Sorry love! I'll make you a new one!

[Doc] Clears away the pieces- we'll just work on the floor. Lay down flat and open up like you did before so I don't have to cut

Infection opened up her entire body, torso, arms, legs neck... She'd wait to open her head if necessary.

[Doc] Is fascinated and takes out a single bone. Xe plays with the end of it and it begins to melt,dripping white bone pixels like a burning candle. Xe starts to 'draw' in the open arms and legs, making bones from layers of white pixels.

[Doc] Lays down a spine and the back of the ribcage and starts opening jars and pouring the clean liquid into a water block in the middle of the garden. As the bits are examined and placed.

[Doc] Steve can I have a bit of your yarn? Blue or red would be best.

[Steve] confused- Sure /gives hir a ball of each /

[Doc] Starts weaving the yarn around the bones to make muscles and nerves, and weaving a cats cradle around the organs as they're laid in.

Infection's tail wrapped around doc's leg instinctively

[Doc] Hir face is painted with an entranced smile as xe works, tucking the lungs down and placing the heart - xe freezes when xe feels the tail.

[Doc] I'm not hurting you am I?

Infection looked to doc. " no, you aren't harming me "

[Doc] Okay, I don't want you to trip me, I'm having to get up and down since I'm on the floor.

[Doc] Takes the loose ends of the blue yarn and attaches them to the heart- just one for now.

" hm?" Infection cocked her head. She was unaware her tail was around doc's leg

[Doc] Runs the esophagus up and connects it to her mouth with a click of static

Infection seemed startled by the new attachment

Opening and closing her mouth unsure.

[Doc] Now for the other end - The intestines are a wobbly mass and have to be coiled in a specific way. After some fiddling the anus is connected with a snick as well.

[Doc] Pulls everything in the high part of the chest togeather and closes it with a layer of ribs before moving back down

[Doc] Starts pulling the slices on the limbs together with long black stitches, I want to do the bottom bit last, can you open your head as well?

Infection split her head in half and opened it. Inside was just a tiny light about the size of a grain of sand

[Doc] What an odd little glitch fragment. That needs some padding - pulls out a brain and wiggles a finger in between the lobes.

[Doc] Lays the base for a skull and then slips the brain up and around the floating speck of light. With a joyful hum xe makes a skull face and then lays the skin back down over it before connecting another bundle of yarny nerves to the brain stem

[Deer] Has been watching this entire time rather happy to see her mate so elated-

Infection's seams closed without a trace

[Doc] Now for one of the best bits- xe moves back down and lays in a uterus with two dangling ovaries. - And well just tuck them right in here and move the other peices around so everything fits. Just don't forget and open your torso while standing,everything will droop out and get tangled

[Doc] Xe reached down into Infection's pelvic area and connected her urinary tract and vaginal opening before running a gentle hand over the split seams to draw them together and seal them with stitches. -And, I know this is a little invasive, but I want to show you what this is good for.

[Doc] Puts two fingers up into the new opening and rubs the one pixel nub at the top of the hole.

[Deer] Bites her lip slightly as she watches Doc-

Infection tensed and her tail tightened slightly around doc. " ?! ..w-What is that?? "

[Deer] - Something wonderful

Infection looked at deer. " I don't understand "

[Deer] - It's something normally done between mates, Doc is giving you a very small taste of what you can experience. This is something you can do to yourself as well

Infection stared at doc unsure  
"And what would the point of it be...? I have no other, no 'mate'... "

[Deer] - So you can explore your new body, discover what you like

Infection frowned. She felt alone without the others again...

[Doc] Noting wrong with feeling good on your own. You just rub this bit here, and this bit likes a little friction...

Infection curled slightly and her tendril hair curled all over

[CP] Is ignoring what is going on now-

[Deer] - It feels good, doesn't it?

" it's strange " infection noted

[Deer] - You'll grow used to it

Infection shivered slightly

[Doc] Pulls back- I don't want to make my own mate unhappy. You try, feel around you have all kinds of nerves and new things to play with.

Infection: " why would your mate become unhappy? "

[Deer] - I may just make you make it up to me Doc~

[CP] mutters- Oh for fucks sake

[Doc] Pair bonds are strong but they often have the caveat of certain acts only being preformed with ones mate.

Infection didn't understand

[Doc] Anything you want love. Plus a new desk.

[Deer] - Oh goody

Infection closed all of her body and looked at doc. " is there anything else? "

[Deer] - Oh, there are many more things as I've been learning

" good that you have been learning... Again you are envied for your accomplishments and feats "infection hummed lowly

[Deer] - Hey now, you can learn these things as well once you find a partner

Infection's tail slammed into the floor and cracked it. " yes well, the ones I stay with, bsteve, TGoW, all have been waiting all their lives for it and it hasn't shown their faces to them. We're so glad that you just fell from the sky into the arms of your mate, just your you can live happily ever after! " infection stood up " so why should I believe that we can possibly find one? While all you happy mates dive and kiss"

[Doc] Mutters- Too bad Virus is being so weird and mean, he would have been a good choice...

[Deer] - Because the wait is well worth it petite soeur

[TLOT] That's rather unfair. Cp and Lie have a really rocky relationship and the only reason I have a mate is because I made one from parts of myself.

[Doc] And I have loved deeply and had it all snatched away from me before Derheart came along.

[Deer] - You will eventually find one

[CP] Gathers Lie a bit closer to himself, wanting to tp away-

Infection looked down .

[Deer] - TLOT? Do you have a spare toy Infection could have?

Infection cocked her head. " I am not a youngling "

[Deer] - These are toys for adults, it will simulate having intercourse with a partner

Infection seemed very confused

[Deer] - Doc? Perhaps you can explain better?

[TLOT] Shook his head- Oh, Yes. I think I have a copy of the one I made for Lie, excuse me for a moment.

[Doc] Picks up the only organ jar that still has contents and shows Infection what's within. - This is human male genitailia. When the male is aroused it fills with blood and gets firm, and it's inserted into the female part, which is what you have, and then there's a lot of jiggling and rubbing it back and forth to get both people nice and stimulated so the male can spray his part of the genetic code for a child into the female.

[CP] - Ugh

[Doc] But the shaking and rubbing part can feel very good indeed. And people do it even when they don't want kids just because it's fun.

Infection still seemed partially lost

[TLOT] comes back with an oddly shaped toy.

Infection cocked her head

[TLOt] The thing he's holding is white and green and strangely forked- I made a copy. You can have this one with my blessings -

[CP] Is doing everything in his power to ignore what's going on around him-

Infection doesn't know what it is

[Doc] Oh that one! That's perfect. Thank you TLOT. -takes it and shows it to Infection

[Doc] It's a redstone device. You just hit the little button here and BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

[Doc] Xe puts the thing in Infection's hand and guides her wrist so she's holding it to her crotch - BUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Infection jerks back and hits whatever's behind her and cracks it badly.

-It's a wall-

Infection: "?!!!"

[Doc] Oh, just turn it down a bit I guess- presses the button again -bbbuuuuuzzzzzzzz-

[Deer] - They are very fun!

Infection seems fidgety.

[Doc] Sits on the grass block. - It's okay. I'm not pressuring you. You can take it and try it wherever you feel safe, or not if it doesn't feel good. But that's made for stimulating female parts, that smaller bit goes right in that spot in the front I was touching too.

Infection pokes the odd thing but takes it Anyway. Her curiosity usually wins.

[Deer] - Good, now I think we've intruded on thses two- Motions towards CP and Lie- For long enough

[Doc] Good point. We should go upstairs. I know something else we should try anyway. - Heads up through the bedroom towards the vine room by the front door.

[Deer] Follows her lover-

[TLOT] Gives Cp a pat on the head - Hope you feel better in the morning. whispers -Goodnight Lie

[CP] - Fuck off TLOT


	58. Awkward Breakfast with a Giant Tree

michaelgno1: in the nether - michael and cinders locate an abandoned Nether Fortress and stay there for a while.

michaelgno1: the bird flies around the fortress while michael sits and ponders what happened

michaelgno1: thinking to himself  
"It's great Aries is back but... Never seen Doc so angry before, ever. Is xe still learning to control herself? Or was it a bit of CP's influence..."  
closes his eyes and lies down, Cinders rests beside him shortly afterwards

-The moon crosses the sky and the sun rises on a field of lilac clouds. It's high in the sky before there's anything stirring in the castle by the sea. -

[Doc] pokes hir head down the ladder to see if hir guests are decent

-CP is still awake and Lie is curled up against him, half asleep at the moment-

[Doc] Comes down softly- did you not get any sleep at all?

[CP] - No need to

[Doc] Why not? Sleep is nice. And I thought having Lie beside you helped your nightmares?

[CP] - Just wasn't tired, and yes, she does keep the nightmares at bay

[Lie] Sleepy mumbles-

[Doc] Is making star eyes because xe thinks that's romantic and sweet. - Awww so cute when she's sleepy

[CP] Twitch of a smile in agreement-

[Doc] Should we wake her? I usually sleep in so it's not early or anything.

[Doc] But everyone else is already shuffing around eating.

[Lie] Very tiredly- I'm awake

[Doc] Good... afternoon Lie

[CP] - Are you sure about that?

[Doc] I almost said good morning, but that would be a fib

[Lie] Lifts herself up a little- Why the fuck am I still tired?

[Doc] I don't know.

[Lie] Pokes CP- And your still colder than usual

[CP] - Come on, you still gotta tend to your animals

[Doc] Well all had a rough time of it. Just hang around the castle and take it easy today

[Doc] Oh no! That's okay. I'll either do it myself or ask Steve to do it. Don't worry about it

[Lie] - It's okay if they get fed a little late

[Lie] - They'll be a little upset, but that's alright

[Doc] And I let GK know he'd have Endrea a bit longer. Everything will get taken care of.

[CP] Sits up, having not moved at all while Lie was sleeping- Come on lets get some food

[Doc] That's productive talk and I wholy agree. If you want to wash up the bathroom is over there and when you're ready just go up the ladder, through my and Deer's room and take the first left at the top of the steps.

[Doc] Heads back up-

[Lie] - I haven't actually needed a bathroom since I as brought in game

-Lie and CP follow Doc up and into the dining room-

[Steve] Is sitting primly with a plate of fruit and some rabbit stew

[TLOT] Is loafing with his chair cocked back he's drinking from a coffee bottle and taking little nibbles from a lamb chop

[Deer] Is in the kitchen wearing Doc's coat prepping more food-

[Doc] Is trying to help, but mostly drinking coffee and touching Deerheart's butt.

[Lie] Sits in an empty seat and puts her head on the table-

[Doc] What would you like Lie? I've got all kinds of food. Even a few out of game things

[TLOT] Gives Cp coffee without asking

[Lie] - ... I haven't had a bagel in an eternity...

[Steve] Offers Lie some of his fruit-

[Doc] A bagel... I've got donuts...

[TLOT] Give it to me

[CP] Initially tries to grab bottle with arm that was torn off but can't quite get a good enough grip-

[Doc] Do you know what it's supposed to taste like?

[TLOT] No, but I bet Lie remembers

[Lie] Small nod-

[Doc] Fetches several plain donuts and gives them to TLOT while he gently searches Lie's memories

-There's plain, cinnamon raisin, and blueberry-

[TLOT] Starts tinkering with the donuts. - We have blueberries- I can do that most easily - theres a few crackles of glitchy static and he comes up with something that looks right and passes it over for inspection. Doc clicks on it to not lose the prototye and passes it to Lie.

[Lie] Takes and looks at it before smelling it and taking a bite- Yup, that's about right

[Doc] Looks jubliant. - Actually I have somethign for you both to try if your willing. I figured this one out on my own - brandishes a checkered item - waffles!

[Lie] Small happy gasp-

[Doc] A little butter, some touchie syrup, - passes a plate and a fork - give it a shot

[Lie] Takes a bite and hums in approval- Not quite maple syrup, but still good

[CP] Sits next to Lie-

[Doc] Yeah I can't figure that one out- Gives a helping to Cp and sticks a tiny sugar cane in his bottle for a straw - I've gotten cane syrup and mousselasses from them though.

[Deer] Gathers a plate of fruits and some meats before taking it to the table herself-

[Lie] - Strawberries and whipped cream are good on waffles as well

[TLOT] Makes a pitiful face at Doc and smiles as he's also given a waffle

[Doc] Steve? 

[Steve] I'm good, that's too sweet for when I first get up

[CP] Just picks up the entire waffle and puts it in his mouth-

[Lie] Yawns after eating a little-

[Doc] Is drinking coffee and bustling around in the kitchen.

[CP] After chewing and swallowing most of the food- Pancakes are decent as well, although Slenders were remarkably good

[Doc] Pancakes are hard. I can't seem the stop myself from fiddling with them while they're cooking and I end up messing them up. Waffles are easy in comparison

[Lie] - Ugh, I feel like I'm still being drained...

[Doc] I have somethign else that might make you smile. Courstey of your mate actually- comes back to the table with a huge plate of bacon.

[Lie] - BACON!

[Doc] One of the things I ordered was a can of survivalist bacon, so I'd have somethign to work with

[CP] - Well that got you excited

[Deer] Giggles a little as she drinks her coffee-

[Lie] - This is so much food

[Doc] The source material was weird so I mixed it with the native pork chop codes

[TLOT] Takes a handful and noms with a blissful expression.

[Doc] Softly- Hey... I love you guys. I'm happy to have you over when it's not an emergency

[CP] Scowls-

[Lie] - We love you to Doc

[TLOT] Gives CP a raised eyebrow

[Lie] Finishes about half her food before starting to stand- I really should go take care of my animals...

[Doc] Blushes down to hir neck [much more visible since Deer has hir coat]

[Deer] Nudges Doc playfully-

[Lie] Sways a little once fully standing-

[Doc] Awww, please don't exert yourself Lie. Here I'll take care of it right now.

[Doc] -Types-

[Doc] -Types some more-

[CP] Pulls Lie into his lap and she just simply curls up against him-

[Doc] Okay, I got it. GK is going to go offer Steffan a diamond to take care of your stuff today. He knows how to do it and he won't say no. I can spare it and he knows I pay my debts promptly. Just relax okay?

[Steve] Yeah Lie, you look pretty weak.

[Lie] - I don't know why. You'd think after a night of sleep I'd be fine

[Doc] Sits down with a plate of food and an egg in one hand- it's just stress. It'll pass.

[Doc] Hey... watch this - holds out the egg, and after a moment it turns a little tan on the outside. - Xe cracks it on the table and it's hard boiled inside the shell.

[CP] - Yeah, whenever I try that it just ends up burned

[TLOT] I love that trick, I'm the one that taught hir. Aww you just need to be gentle CP.

[TLOt] But then also neither of us regularly throw fireballs from our hands

[Lie] - CP, your still colder than usual

[TLOT] He took a lot of damage, he may look okay, but he's stil recovering

[Doc] Seconded

[CP] - I'm fine

[Doc] Artfully- Thou art a broken record sometimes Cp

[CP] Shrugs- It's true

[TLOT] Coughs -bullshit-

[CP] Scowls at TLOT-

[Deer] - Lie if you need to sleep some more than go ahead

[Steve] Pokes TLOT under the table

[Doc] Absolutely, Me casa su casa

[Lie] - I know, but it seems rude to just fall asleep now

[Doc] Quiely- I kinda... miss having more housemates... you know?

[Doc] You sleep if you need too

[Steve] I've got a bed. We wreck ours so often I just carry one - gets up and plunks it down behind Lie's chair

[CP] - Too many housemates can also be annoying though

[Doc] But it gets a little quiet with too few

[Lie] Pokes CP a little before whispering- Doc misses their kids CP, that's what they're saying

[Doc] Holds Deers hand beneath the table

[Deer] Squeezes Doc's hand-

[Lie] Gets off of CP's lap and flops onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately-

[Steve] Wow, she wasn't kidding

[TLOT] well at least she ate first, it stinks waking up hungry because you slept too long

[CP] Is just watching Lie to make sure she's alright-

[Deer] - We don't often get to gather to eat like this

[CP] Takes a long pull of his coffee-

[TLOT] Ah, we all have odd hours. And Steve's a morning guy. He often stays in bed just sitting around for the sake of my dreams. I'd rather be nocturnal

[Steve] mock annoyed sigh-

[CP] - Lie is usually up relatively early to take care of her animals

[Doc] I've got my own reasons to stay in bed...

[Deer] Sticks her tongue out at Doc playfully-

[Doc] pokes it- It's because of what Lie keeps, undead horses don't need much maintince and the critters in the lab don't care when they get fed as long as it's daily.

[CP] - I keep pointing that out to her, but she loves her live animals

[Deer] - They probably remind her of her old home

[Doc] It's just taste. Me and TLOT share a passion for zombie horses. 

[TLOT] It's sympathy, like the brines; they were also officially removed from the game and yet persist deep in the code.

[Doc] I have one of the old roses in storage too...

[CP] - I wonder what caused her to lose so much energy?

[Doc] Maybe she gave it directly to the seed accidentally?

[CP] - The old roses huh?

[Doc] I'm a nostalgic soul.

[CP] - Well she better recover soon

[Doc] TLOT has a few blocks of weeping obsidian too

[Doc] She'll be okay, just give her time. She's still new to her powers. The discharge of what she did might have travelled several chunks before coming up as anything.

[Doc] We'll probably find a new hilly range or something later

[CP] Sighs- At least Endrea wasn't near anything that happened last night

[Doc] Or yesterday... I'm sure either would have given her nightmares aplenty. Fuck, I don't feel so hot mentally myself.

[CP] - Yeah, she didn't have any nightmares when in the bed with Lie and I, so hopefully she didn't have any with GK

[Doc] I haven't lost control that badly since my last fight with BEN...

[Deer] - I wasn't even aware that Enders could have such vivid dreams

[CP] - Maybe you need to go against him again, get it out of your system

[Doc] It's not like that, it's not a need for violence. I just got.. triggered by the circumstances

[TLOT] I got a good sense of the horrors you saw on the way there from Michael's mind Doc, I know why it happened. 

[Lie] Sleepy mumbles- No, no more platypus'

[Steve] Whispers loudly - Yes! More playpus! whatever that is

[CP] - One of the weirdest animals to exist.

[CP] Drinks more coffee-

[Doc] I think currently the weirdest animal around here is probably me.

[Deer] - You said you know why Doc lost control TLOT?

[TLOT] Is it okay if I tell them? Or do you want too?

[Doc] I'll... do it myself old friend. This might surprise a few of you, but I actually hate seeing anything suffer needlessly. It kills me inside. Part of healing is knowing when it's too late to safe a life and being strong enough to end something that's in pain. Being surrounded by so much agony was more then I could bear.

[Doc] And then he tore you apart in front of me with such horrific abandon... There was nothing in me except the need to destroy something so violent and insane.

[CP] - Doc, I've had worse injuries, there was no need for you to be that concerned about me

[Doc] It was fuel on a fire that was already consuming me. I can't watch my friends hurt and not feel it as well.

[CP] Shrugs-

[Deer] - It's alright love, it's over now

[Doc] Thank you my love. You're an angel for forgiving my sins- Looks down sadly - sometimes I really wish you'd just be honest with me Cp

[CP] - Bout what?

[TLOT] Finishes his coffee and burps - he sends CP a mental message - Doc cares about you as xe would a close friend. Throw hir a bone now and again. It costs nothing.

[Steve] heard the loud thought and looks at Cp

[CP] Mentally back- What? I try not to harm them-

[TLOT] - Just say thank you now and again. Realize xe shamed hirself avenging you. -

[CP] - I don't see anything shameful about killing TLOT-

[TLOT] -Yes, but TGoW did, and I think Michael is angry with hir too. He called hir a monster to my face. -

[CP] - Nothing wrong with being called that either, I've been called monster plenty of times, the trick is just tuning it out-

[TLOT] - But perhaps CP... Doc doesn't want to be thought of that way-

[CP] Shrugs- That's dependent on them-

[TLOT] Is getting irritated-

-The sound of GK laughing as he comes in the front door is clearly audible through the waters of the bay above the dining room. -

[Lie] Stirs a little and CP's attention is immediately on her-

[GK] Huffs down the steps with Endrea on his heels - I saw the lights on, you guys down here?

[Endrea] - Hehe!

[GK] Any chance you can spare a bit for the baby and the sitter?

[TLOT] Of course! Hit the crazy fridge and see what you get. There's bacon on the table, waffles ont he counter and more coffee on the brewing stand.

[Endrea] Walks over to Lie- Lili? Why you sleeping?

[CP] Picks Endrea up- Leave Lili alone for now

[GK] Chuckles- I bet I know why....

[GK] Stuffs a handful of bacon in his mouth-

[Doc] Have a waffle kiddo. -passes her a plate

[Endrea] Starts nomming on the food-

[Deer] - You said you know why Lie is sleeping GK?

[GK} pretends like he's going to grab TLOT's foot and topple him out of the chair he's leaning back on.

[TLOT] Don't you dare....

[GK] I have a distinctly probable cause.

[CP] - What is it?

[GK] Eats aggressively

[GK] muffled- You know how CP likes to pout in the spruce tree?

[CP] Scowls-

[GK] He has a much bigger tree to pout in now

[GK] Big nough to build a decent house in actually..

[Deer] - A house... In a tree?

[GK] Yeah, even just inside the trunk would be generous. Tell em Endrea, she saw it too.

[Endrea] Throws arms up in the air- BIG BIG TREE!

[Endrea] - And it's still growing!

[CP] - Wait, still growing?

[GK] Well, growing up, I think the root base isn't getting wider.

[Deer] - Just how big is this tree?

[GK] Meeeh, you could put a big chunk of this castle in it's shadow underneath the roots.

[TLOT] Is all eyeballs-

[Doc] hands shake a bit- Well she was really upset, same as me... all that energy with nowhere to go...

[Lie] More sleepy mumbles- No the platypus can't be mayor... Ding Ding is...

[Steve] Rolls his eyes - Ding ding...

[TLOT] Ugh.

[CP] - If that tree's still growing, then it would explain why she's still so tired

[TLOT] Offers a blueberry bagel to Endrea-

[Doc] Well how do we make it stop?!

[Endrea] Looks at it curiously- What is it Yellow Hehe?

[CP] - No idea

[TLOT] Bread and fruit.

[Endrea] Bites into it and smiles-

[Deer] - Is there anyway to stem the flow of her energy going to the tree?

[Doc] I wonder if it's like Sigma's code webs? Some little strings leading from her to it and it's draining her along those lines?

[Doc] Fetches a large knife from the kitchen and cleans it throughly.

[CP] - Doc? What are you doing?

[Doc] I'll just cut any lines, it's an easy fix. I don't have to even see them to do it this way.

[CP] Is wary of the knife being near his mate-

[Doc] Makes a face and a terrible horking sound- Xe spits a glob of bright static onto the knife and coats the blade with it.

[Doc] Advances on Lie-

[CP] Small growl-

[Doc] Can you scoot your chair back a little Cp?

[Lie] Sleepy mumbles- No you can't feed him to the dinosaour...

[CP] - I'd rather not

[Doc] Do you still not trust me? She's my friend too.

[CP] Scowls-

[Doc] It's a fair question

[GK] Grabs Cps sleeve and tugs it. - Come on man, let Doc work.

[CP] Is being protective of his mate since she's sleeping-

[Doc] Crawls up onto the bed and holds the knife parallel to Lie's sleeping form, xe passes it around her in every possible direction as if paring away an apple skin several inches above and around her body. There are a few audible twangs of something unseen snapping as the huge knife passes over.

[Lie] Twitches in her sleep each time a twang is heard-

[Doc] Puts the knife away- could you roll her over so I can get her back please? I know she doen't like to be touched.

[CP] Approaches and carefully rolls his mate over-

[Doc] Waits until he steps back again before repeating the movements. A few more sproings and snaps are heard. Doc puts the knife away again before Cp can get any weird impulses.

[GK} Sometime the old scalpel aint big enough eh?

[CP] Checks Lie over to make certain she's okay-

[TLOt] Is skimming her thoughts but they seem like mostly sleepy nonsense

[Deer] - I'm really curious to see this tree now

[Doc] It was certainly draining her enough to be immense

[Doc] I'm in no hurry though, I'm sure it isn't going anywhere.

[Deer] - True, no need to rush

[Endrea] Walks over to Steve with her new book- Stee read?

[Steve] Sure! Sit next to me okay?

[Endrea] Climbs into the spot next to Steve- okay

[Steve] reading - One day Cp woke up and couldn't find his Lie, so he went out looking for her-

[CP] Starts growling-

[TLOT] Hows your hand?

[CP] Glances down at it and then flexes it- Still can't close it completely

[Doc] I'm sorry Cp, I was pretty mad and I think I was a bit rough in fixing it. I might have missed a nerve. Do you want me to go over it again?

[CP] If you want, but I don't know what the cause may be

[Doc] Comes around the table, and advances on the huge brine. His eyes are bright with suspicion under his messy red hair, and he looks disheveled in his shirt with the sleeve ripped off.

[Doc] Feels over his arm from the shoulder to the finger tips and presses under the skin with a crackle.

[CP] Can smell how battle worn Doc still is, and can see the tired slump of hir shoulders-

[Doc] Theres a crossed connection here. That's why it hurt when I fired your nerves. - Xe picks away a bit of stitching and moves it down like the end of a taught line tied to something around the bone. There's a feel of something untangling and being realigned.

[CP] - That feels beyond weird, so glad EJ never had to try and do this

[Doc] I'm not faulting you TLOT, it was a good idea to use your pixelbind on this, I'd bet money it kept CP alive. 

[Doc] Why? Did he knock you out before working on you?

[Doc] Follows the the tendons one by one from end to end before letting go. - Try that

[CP] - Usually not, mostly because drugs don't work on a majority of creepy pastas, plus we just get used to the pain. But also because his specialty was dealing with abdominal surgery. Ann was usually the one doing fine work like this, and Locklear did everything else for the most part- Flexes his hand, it closes completely now

[Doc] Sits on the table. - Well at least I can do it without hurting you for the most part. -said with a grain of hope- Surely that's a small improvement?

[CP] - Certainly more comfortable

[Doc] Thank you


	59. BSteve and Flicker a Briney Wedding

michaelgno1: wakes up to find Cinders nuzzling and chirping  
"What's wrong? Are you hungry?"  
realising he has no food and gets up

michaelgno1: "Okay little guy let's go home. There's some Apples waiting for us!"  
picks up the now delighted Cinders and teleports back to the Overworld. They go back to michael's house to eat before going to bed

During the evening's gleam, and star spangled skies, a lone blind miner wandered.  
BSteve fumbled along blindly... Not exactly sure where he'd end up next. This new world was certainly expensive to him. And soon he found himself face first in the floor of the Earth.  
" goodness... I'm always falling over something"  
-A slightly sibilant voice said quietly- Isn't it a bit late for Steves to be wandering about?  
-Let me give you a hand-  
-Helps him up-

Bsteve smiled and nodded. " yes, I guess it is a little late, but it's always good to get some exercise... Or.. At least.... That's the only excuse I have "

-I just like walking at night, what's your name? Or is it just Steve? Judging by your appearance. I'm Flicker-

" people best know me by blind Steve, and flicker.. That's a nice name! You must be a like a beautiful candle. "

[Flicker] Haha. More like a torch. Thank you. I spend a lot of time underground. I have some... eye problems myself.

" oh? " blind Steve smiled and seemed genuinely curious. "Are you completely blind, or...."

[Flicker] No I'm not. I'm guessing you are? I have trouble with full daylight. My eyes are accustomed to the dark.

Bsteve: " oh, well yes, I'm completely blind... All I see is black, but I'm sure you are a master at navigating caves

[Flicker] Oh yes. I was ousted from my village for a rather unpopluar opinion and hid myself underground entirely for years. I love caves. so quiet.

[Flicker My pets feel safe there

Bsteve: " your pets?? "

[Flicker] Oh yesss! A whole herd of friendly creepers.

[Flicker] They ask for so little and give so much in return

"Oh! I wonder if they're like my dearest creeper friend!" Blind Steve smiled

[Flicker] Probably, they're safe as long as I introduce new friends to them. Well, they pop sometimes, but it's okay. I have a place in my house for them to respawn.

Bsteve: " creeper is staying at my home, and she's going to have her eggs any day now! We're so excited "

[Flicker] Eggs? That's strange. Mine don't reproduce like that. The native creepers here and those on my home seed spawn from spores.

" oh, yes, the spores that feed on the decaying right? " blind Steve smiled

[Flicker] I don't think it's that specific. The spores just need to fall somewhere dark.

Blind Steve shrugged. " well I believe I read about that before I was blinded... It was a long time ago though... So... I may not remember it too keenly"

[Flicker] Well it sounds like your friend has differen physiology. Maybe it varies from seed to seed? Our creepers explode and spread their spores to replicate themselves and respawn in darkness. The little ones hide and eat of the soil until they're big enough to have little ones of their own. After a certain number of explosions they stop respawning and it keeps them from being overpopulated. But the magic number varies. So I just try to keep them calm so they don't waste any detonations.

Blind Steve smiled. " well, you and your friends are always welcome at our home. We have creeper, zombie, Aries And silver! Aries and silver are both Enderman. We also have TGoW... But he's not around much"

[Flicker] Did you not come with a Herobrine? It's rare to see a Steve withotu one here.

[Flicker] And unless you have a very large house I doubt all my friends would fit! Haha

 

Bsteve: "Oh, no no, TGoW is our Herobrine... But like I said, he's not around much... He's often working on our homeworld. But, yes, I'm sure all your friends can come! And if not , we can expand!"

[Flicker] Ah... Okay! -shyly- You know... my home isn't far if you'd like to meet my herd.

Bsteve: " sure! I'd like that. Though... Would you mind terribly if I could... Feel you? Just to um feel what you look like? Sorry sorry! Probably sounds like a weird question

[Flicker] Okay, I'll take my mask off.

Blind Steve nodded and held out his hands so when she was ready, she could place his hands onto her face.

[Flicker] Guides him-

BSteve feels over her features and smiled.  
" t-thank you... "

[Flicker] You're cute. So polite.

" thanks, um -hey, you said you had a mask? What is it? " blind Steve smiled softly

[Flicker] Ah, intially I wore it just to blend in better with my creepers. It's just a flat creeper face, but Father Steve made it even more useful. He put black glass in the holes so I could come out in the day without squinting or having eyestrain.

" smart! " blind Steve chuckled. " it helps you well? "

[Flicker] Oh yes. I love this village. I'd be sad if I could never talk to anyone, because they're all up in the daytime.

Blind Steve smiled. "Well, I'm glad it aids you... But would you like to introduce me to your herd friends?"

[Flicker] Sure! If you take my hand I'll guide you. Then you won't fall down again. - gives a low whistle. And the distant sound of hissing around them gets closer. - They've been circling you to keep the other mobs away. That's how I knew to come over here.

[Flicker] I have an arrangement with TLOT and Father Steve, my little ones help protect our village at night.

" I see.. Usually mobs don't attack me anymore though... But I will thank your friends dearly! " blind Steve smiled. He held to flicker securely so not too fall

-Takes him down a flight of steps and through an open pair of doors. There's a whoosh of air as if entering a vast space. - 

[Flicker] Wait here a moment, I'll let them know we have company so they won't explode.

-There's a sound of her shoes and a rising hiss like sand falling through a tremedous hourglass. -

-After a moment she comes back and leads him again- 

[Flicker] It's okay now. Just hold your ground so they don't knock you down

-The hiss gets louder and BSteve is surrounded by creepers, they bump him like friendly cats and small ones tiptoe over his feet and sniff his shins.-

Blind Steve seems unsure, but does as she says. Feeling them bump him, he smiled and softly giggled.

[Flicker] You can pet them if you want. And even hold the little ones if you're gentle. Fair warning though, if you sit on the floor they'll crawl all over you.

Blind Steve smiled. " sounds like the spider creepers of my homeworld. About 59 little ones crawling all over you, and tickling terribly by their soft little legs. " he lowered and gently held out his hand for anyone to come for pets.

[Flicker] And getting nommed. The little ones will nibble you if you let them. They have mouths on the soles of their feet for eating the topsoil.

-Lots of little creepers tumble over eachother scrambling for attention-

Blind Steve feels bad and against his better judgement, he sits down so he can love on as many as he can. He's very gentle to all of them. And very careful

-The babies roll around making cute noises and romping excitedly all over the floor. The adults are watchful but relaxed.-

[Flicker joins him on the floor and one of the adults flops into her lap like a gigantic cat- OOOF!

Blind Steve smiled.  
As the tiny creepers all nuzzling and happily against him made him feel peaceful and warm.  
He began to drift into a calm sleep... It was late at night after all... And even the young creepers cuddled against him to rest

[Flicker] Smiles warmly over the human who looks so peaceful. She puts a pillow gently under his head and covers him with a blanket. The babies are already piled up around him, and even a few adults. - Goodnight BSteve

[GK] Guzzles his coffee with a happy sigh- So me and the kid had fun. I took her over to Steffan's house. Her and Bro colored all over everything. Steffan took it well.

[CP] - I'll bet he did... -Sarcasm-

[GK] Well he didn't yell or anything. Just some muttering about having a headache. And Sweet Alex made muffins.

[GK] Endrea drew her a picture and her grin was ear to ear. I think you have a second babysitting volunteer now CP.

[Deer] Watches how CP positions himself by his mate-

[CP] - Yeah well she seams to like you most

[Endrea] - Again Stee!

[GK] Beams- I feel like an uncle.

[CP] Grumbles a bit-

[Steve] Are you sure you wouldn't like some food instead?

[Deer] Leans over to Doc and whispers- It's almost cute how much he wants to protect his mate

[Endrea] - Ummm, I eats while you reads?

[Doc] Whispers back - It gives me hope for them. His approach is unhealthy but it is sincere.

[Steve] Okay, but lets go poke the fridge and get you some food. -takes her to the kitchen-

[Lie] mumbles- No, the duck cannot breed with mr. platypus

[TLOT] why don't you take some canes from the trunk and make her some paper my lamb? Then she can color too if she wants. 

[Steve] Good idea.

[Endrea] - COLOR!

[TLOT] Whispers at Lie with a grin - Yes he can! Love finds a way!

[CP] - Oi, it's my job to influence peoples dreams, not you

[TLOT] Aww you're no fun

[TLOT] Wait.... do you do wet dreams too?

[GK] Gags-

[CP] - Never tried before, I usually just focus on nightmares

[TLOT] I reiterate - no fun.

[CP] - Shut the fuck up TLOT

[TLOT] No.. I'm serious, what do you have to do to influence dreams? Can you just verbally suggest something? You could give her a nice dream for once.

[Steve] Comes back with Endrea, food and paper to spread over the table.

[GK] Hey Endrea, you should draw Hehe.

[CP] - I mostly just focus my powers, I can also enter the dreams to tweak them, just to make it just that more believable. It's one of the signs that your being affected by me, you genuinely believe that what is happening is real.

[Endrea] - Ok

[TLOT] Show me. Give her something nice. she's talking in her sleep and I can skim her mind to see what shes dreaming if need be.

[Doc] is interested-

[CP] - What kind of a dream?

[TLOT] Makes a wicked smile- something sexy, but kind. No rape please. I don't want her to be upset.

[Steve] Gives his husband a sideways -you're bad- look

[CP] - I'll try, but as I've said, I'm used to giving nightmares- closes his eyes and there's a ripple of power which travels through the air

[Doc] Leans on Deerheart a little bit.

[GK] Makes noisy munching sounds because he's annoying-

[Lie] Her mumbles shift to small moans as her legs shift beneath the sheets-

[Doc] well I'm impressed.

[TLOT] Squints for a moment and then blushes. - Niiice.

[CP] - You do realize that's she's going to be rather pissed because of this, right? I haven't tampered with her dreams since we came here

[Doc] Why? If it's a genuinely good dream? I wouldn't be mad at all.

[CP] - Yes but she's right here in the middle of your tacky dining area where all of you can hear her

[TLOT] I guess I'm just used to sharing that space with Steve. Being angry didn't even occur to me.

[Doc] Pouts - It's not tacky..... okay it is tacky, but I love it.

[CP] - I could stop it right now, but it would mean her waking up

[TLOT] she's practically under the table on the bed anyway. Let the poor woman come at least. She's had a hard few days.

[Doc] Agreed. Make her happy.

[CP] - She's already tired though, I doubt it would be much

[Doc] Even a small amount of good chemicals is a relief. And it's practice for you. Going outside your comfort zone with your powers

[Lie] Makes a sound similar to a small cry of pleasure, although muffled-

[CP] Scowls-

[Endrea] Holds up a piece up paper- All done!

[TLOT] Mouths at Cp - good job

[Steve] Lets see what you drew sweetie

[Deer] - She may currently be the only one that you can do these types of dreams with anyways. She's the only one who's body you know well enough

[Endrea] - All the Hehe's

[GK] Aww that's cool. Good job on my wings

[Endrea] Smiles broadly-

[TLOT] You just like drawing my armor

[Endrea] - Stee read again?

[Doc] Thanks for including me Endrea. That means a lot

[Endrea] Pulls another paper towards her and grabs the black crayon-

[Steve] Starts reading to her again

[Lie] Shudders-

[Doc] Deer makes a good point. How many others have you given dreams too in game?

[CP] - All my victims, but again, nightmares

[CP] Subtly puts his hand on Lie-

[Doc] But only in-game? I'm asking if you can make dreams irl.

[CP] - Yes, I can

[Doc] Okay. I thought so. I know your traditional tale has a connection with the 'wake up' horror meme.

[CP] - Because I'm the only one who can wake them from the nightmare, I have to release them

[Doc] Or they dream forever? Or just until you get tired enough to lose your concentration?

[CP] - They become stuck in the nightmare, they usually end up dying in dream thus dying in the real world

[Lie] Breathing picks up a little-

[TLOT] Can you make people sleep?

[CP] - Yes

[TLOT] Just normal sleep though?

[CP] - I don't know. I usually send them straight into a nightmare

[Lie] Small whine before another shudder wracks her body-

[TLOT] Well thank you for not randomly knocking out people who annoy you left and right since you came here then.

[Doc] Wait.... I thought you said you wouldn't give her a nightmare?

[Doc] She sounds upset!

[CP] - I didn't

[TLOT] I'll see whats going on in her head...

[TLOT] Oh hoho.... she wants you CP. Whatever you did before, she's begging for more of it.

[CP] Flips TLOT the bird-

[Endrea] Finishes her next drawing- Done!

[TLOT] Stop that! Your mate wants you desperately. I'm not making fun of either of you.

[GK] What is it?

[CP] - No, she wants more of what the dream is providing her

[Endrea] - The monster from my nightmare

[TLOT] Can I see?

[Endrea] Nods-

[Lie] Small cum-

[CP] Glances at her and whispers- Wake up

[Steve]That's.. disturbing

[Lie] Wakes surprisingly quickly- The fuck am I just about as tired as I was before I fell asleep?

[GK] Yeah... I feel the same way

[Doc] Mildly- would you like some hot tea Lie?

[Lie] - That sounds good

[Deer] - Endrea? Have you seen the monster again?

[Endrea] Shakes head-

[Doc] Excuses hirself to get a mug for Lie -

[GK] Hurphs. - Better not be any monsters. I've been watching over her.

[CP] - It's from a nightmare she had a few days ago

[Doc] Comes back and sits the warm tea in front of Lie -

[Lie] Sits up and notices the wetness between her legs, she begins blushing some-

[TLOt] Maybe it was just first night jitters? It's instinct to sleep lightly your first time in a new place and bed.

[CP] - Don't know, she hasn't slept there since

[Everyone else] Plays it cool

[Lie] Reaches out and drinks some of her tea-

[TLOT] Looks disapointed.-

[CP] - That night she slept with us and after that she's been with GK

[TLOT] Good point. You guys haven't been home much.

[Doc] Puts out some cookies and nibbles one absentmindedly-

[Endrea] Immediately reaches for a cookie-

[Steve] Do you want some milk too?

[Endrea] Nods-

[GK] I'll get it. This is all so homey. I kinda want to barf. -is kidding-

[Endrea] - No, no sicky GG!

[GK] Makes a goofy sick face- BLAH!

[Endrea] - NO!

[CP] Wraps an arm around Lie-

[GK] Giggles and gets her milk, he comes back with most of a cooked chicken too.- what the hell is this bottle of goopy red stuff Doc?

[Doc] It's ketchup.

[CP] - That's good with potatoes

[GK] Tastes it- Gross.

[Doc] well don't eat it by itself!

[Deer] - It also tastes good on meat GK

[GK] gloops it on the chicken - okay it looks like blood, that I approve of

[GK] NOMS

[GK] Eh- waves a hand

[Endrea] Is happily drinking her milk-

[TLOT] Mentally - have some good dreams Lie?

[Lie] Blushes harder-

[Steve] Smacks his husband's hand under the table

[TLOT] OW.

[Doc] Takes a bit of paper and starts doodling with a quill.

[CP] Drinks some more of his coffee-

[Doc] Curls the edge so the others can't see

[Lie] - I just realized, I don't feel like I'm being drained anymore...

-It's a nude study of Deerheart-

[Deer] Rubs her foot against Doc's leg under the table-

[Doc] purrs- It's because I cut the connections to what was draining you. GK had the answer to your troubles.

[Lie] Turns towards GK-

[GK] You now have a gigantic tree on your back 40 Lie

[Lie] - I what?

[GK] Tree. Fuckign huge.

[Lie] - Like, jungle tree big?

[GK] Bigger

[Lie] Shrinks a little- ... How much bigger?

[Doc] Is lovingly tracing the angles of hir lovers body on the page and adding subtle shadows

[GK] Like 'a big chunk of Doc's castle could be under the roots' big.

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[GK] At least it's not getting any bigger now.

[TLOT] Apparently it was sucking your energy to keep growing

[Lie] - Oh, then how did you stop that?

[Doc] Adds hir dragon shape to the picture as a winding tattoo on Deer's naked torso that lifts away into thee dimensions at the tail to twist around one leg

[CP] - So TLOT, why so interested in my dream abilities?

[Deer] Tries to peek at Doc's drawing-

[Doc] Shows it to her-

[Deer] Smiles and pecks Doc's cheek-

[TLOT] No reason. I'm just suprised you haven't used them in battle. But maybe it doesn't work on other Herobrines.

[CP] - Dunno, but it's not a skill that I would use in battle, so that's why

[Doc] Accidently makes a happy noise aloud and blushes -

[Lie] Glances at Doc before returning her attention to CP and TLOT's conversation-

[TLOT] Can you look in someones mind at dreams they've had in the past?

[CP] - It's one of the ways I can discover their fears, so yes

[TLOT] Can you look at Endrea's nightmare and give us a better idea what she saw? It seems to have been very vivid to her.

[CP] - Dunno, she's technically a dragon, not a person

[TLOT] Would you be willing to try? And you're actually the only other brine I've met with strong psychic powers. I'm happy to talk shop about it. I'm better at picking up lies and current thoughts then picking through fuzzy memories of things that didn't actually happen to someone.

[CP] - Fine I'll try, Endrea? Come here

[Endrea] Quickly walks over to CP and stands in front of him

[Steve] Slides a color stick and a peice of paper near CP in case he wants to draw it.

[CP] Removes Endrea's helmet and ruffles her hair a bit before concentrating, instead of drawing he projects it, unintentionally drawing everyone into the nightmare Endrea had-

-The group is in Endrea's room and she's on her bed reading "Angry Floof and Little Floof". She looks up and sees a large shadow just outside of her window, it's very tall and almost looks tree like with branches waving around. Dream Endrea whimpers and tries to hide herself under the giant blanket on her bed, at around the head area of the figure two bright red eyes can be seen and a horrible static fills the air which drives everyone but CP to their knees in dream as CP pulls them out of it-

[Doc] Is shaking - What the....? No wonder she was scared.

[TLOT] Darkly- Was that one of your former housemates?

[GK] ......

[CP] Is shaking a little himself- Not just a housemate, that was Slender himself

[Steve] Whimpers-

[Doc] I thought Slender had no eyes!

[TLOT] And why the fuck would he scare her? She has nothign to do with any of what happened with you!

[CP] - Only when he's absolutely livid, he'll gain a very jagged mouth as well

[CP] - He couldn't get to me, so he must have had one of the others implant that before we brought her over here

[Doc] Does that mean he's spying on us?

[CP] - Slender's very good at mind games and disrupting electronics, he could very well have breached your firewall

[Doc] But you helped me set it up! Surely you know how to keep him out?

[CP] - Not him, there's never been anything strong enough to keep him out

[Doc] Bares hir teeth like an animal-

[TLOT] calm down

[CP] - He most likely wasn't physically here, other wise the server would be all sorts of screwed up

[TLOT] Then all he can do is mess with her head?

[CP] - At the very least? Yes

[TLOT] If he was capable of more, would he have done it already?

[CP] - Slender plays the long game, he'll stalk victims,driving them insane for years on end

[TLOT] Since you can put people to sleep, and now you know you can do it without giving them nightmares, can you order Lie and Endrea to sleep each night to protect their dreams by locking them to yours?

[CP] - I don't know

[Doc] Screw him them. I can be patient too.

[TLOT] I think you should find out... for the sake of.. your family.

[CP] - What did you just call them?

[TLOT] You heard me.

[CP] - We are not a family

[TLOT] Snorts- you have a mate and a charge, it's enough

[CP] Scowls-

[Steve] Smiles- and no end of aunts and uncles

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] - CP, just what could Slender do to us in our dreams?

[GK] Well I'm fucked. You lot can all just get married and defend one another

[CP] - Usually it would be just to drive others insane, like having them run through an endless dead forest, but he might try different tactics with you Lie

[TLOT] Steve and I can keep Notch out of our dreams. I don't think he'll have any luck with us.

[Doc] what happens if you just refuse to play?

[Doc] Stand your ground and take back your energy?

[CP] - Remember that pain you went through towards the end of Endrea's? Yeah, that but worse

[Doc] Deerheart.. tell me what you felt?

[Deer] - Pain, same as the rest of you, why?

[Doc] I was just curious. I wonder if... you and I together could defend our collective mind the way TLOT and Steve do?

[Deer] - I don't know.

[Lie] - CP, you said Slender may try different tactics with me, what do you mean by that?

[CP] - It wouldn't take him long to figure out that your may mate Lie, he could very well try and coerce you into bringing me back, and believe me, he can be very persuasive when he wants to be

[TLOT] Then we come back to the same solution. Join your minds. Together you are so much stronger.

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] It has to be a voluntary choice though.

[Lie] - So long as it's nothing like the nightmares he's given me in the past, I suppose we could try...

[TLOT] Sits up straight at the table, he's serious now- Then we need something to seal it. Two items exactly the same, made from one block for them by someone other then Lie or Cp

[CP] - Why?

[Steve] Because that's how it works. There must be an equal exchange between you. The Testificates use two identical peices of jewelry.

[TLOT] Steve and I sealed ours with two goblets of weeping obsidian. Two cups of tears for all the hurt before we were togeather

[GK] Drama queen

[Lie] - But what could we use?

[Doc] I know just the thing. I'll give you two hearts. One for each of you.

[CP] - Hearts?

[Doc] You'll both be connected, and one heart stronger

[Doc] You two have had blood between you. Violence and heartache. Redstone seems the most appropraite substance.

[Lie] - Uh, I think I'll just take your word on that Doc...

[TLOT] And it will be somethign no one can easly take from either of you

[Doc] You know I've done this to myself a hundred times. Cp, any objections?

[CP] - Are we sure I can't just control her dreams instead?

[TLOT] It will take less effort I'm sure. As long as you fall asleep close enough to touch at least a finger, you'll both dream of the same place, and be together there.

[Steve] I wonder what their mental landscapes will look like?

[Lie] - But CP doesn't always sleep when I do, usually only after sex

[TLOT] Think of it as an incentive.

[TLOT] I think he may join you more often with the promise of not having nightmares

[CP] - I already don't if she's with me

[Lie] - CP please, I'd rather be certain that Slender can't get to us then not

[CP] Hesitates before sighing- Fine

[Doc] I'll get a block - practically skips upstairs.

[GK] I knew they're be wedding bells eventually.

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Whispers to GK- That's how it goes when you hang with the god of love

[Lie] - Ah, wedding? I wouldn't exactly call this a wedding

[GK] You're such a fucking ham

[Steve] Has a sudden idea and runs to the kitchen. He rushes back moments later and puts a cake on the table - better?

[Lie] - Ah, Steve! That's not necessary!

[GK] I call best man

[Deer] - Lie, if you wanted I'm certain we could find something to make a white dress for you from

[TLOT] Steve is a priest after all...

[Lie] - No! NONE OF THIS IS NECESSARY!

[Steve] I could come up with something..

[CP] Is growling a bit-

[Steve] Makes a nervous smile

[Doc] Comes back with a single redstone block and an armload of roses. Xe scatters them on the table and sits back down

[Lie] - Whhhhhyyyyyyyyy?

[Endrea] - Flowies!

[Doc] It's festive!

[Endrea] Really wants to throw them around but remembers her last encounter with roses-

[Doc] It's okay Endrea, there aren't any... thorns in my house...

[Endrea] Picks up a few flowers and throws them- Wheeeee!

[Deer] Gooses Doc-

[Doc] Eeep!

[Doc] Anyway, too work!

[Endrea] Runs over and hands Lie a rose- Here Lili!

[GK] Little flower girl

[Lie] Laughs a little before putting the flower up in her hair- Thank you Endrea

[Steve] She's so sweet

[CP] Is getting very grumpy-

[Doc] Places the redstone block on the table and plunges both hir hands into the surface, xe comes up with two gooey handfuls and the rest falls apart like so much glitter and despawns.

[Endrea] Splats her hands in the disappearing red stone- SHINY!

[Doc] Xe squeezes the stones, making them pulse and reform, hardening again into two small, cherry red hearts, each with a fading glow.

[Endrea] See's the hearts- oooooh

[Doc] It will be an act of extreme trust between you. And I'm sorry but you'll both need to be shirtless to do this safely.

[Lie] - What?!

[Doc] Lie, just turn your back to everyone if it bothers you

[CP] Shrugs and chucks off his shirt-

[Lie] - Alright- Turns away from everyone and starts removing her own shirt

[Doc] Stands in front of and slightly between them

[Doc] I'm going to make a hole in each of you. It won't hurt and you'll be able to see the others heart cluster. All you have to do is gently press it in with your mates other hearts. Is there anything you want to say first? Your last words before I join you?

[Lie] Shakes head-

[CP] - Not that I can think of

[Doc] Offers the hearts to each of them, and reaches out to open them

[Doc] with a crackle xe makes a static-edged hole in each of their chests

[Doc] Now place them both in at the same time

[CP] Steps in front of Lie so she doesn't have to face the others and looks down at her, particularly her now visible hearts. He wants nothing more than to protect them as he slips in the new one.

[Lie] Shudders at the feeling of CP's larger hand slipping inside of him, her own nerves causing her to fidget with the heart in her hand. She reaches forwards and slides her own hand in, tucking the little red heart in amongst CP's, her fingers lingering over the others for a brief moment-

[Doc] Puts hir hands in between them only enough to close the holes and then steps back. - Thou art wed.

[GK] Kiss the bride ya big dumbass

[CP] Blushes for once- OH SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Smacks GK

[GK] ASSHOLE.

[Lie] Is pulling her own shirt back on, her mind clearly feeling the much stronger connection to CP's-

[Deer] - Aw, we may just have to hold another ceremony with everyone so they can get the full experience!

[TLOT] You'll love this part. Try talking to her Cp. Just look at her and think about what you want to say

[CP] Glances at Lie- Beautiful-

[Lie] Jumps a little at how loud the thought was-

[TLOT] Is gushing. He remembers how it was for him and Steve at first. Both of them look so happy.

[Steve] Kisses TLOT

[Endrea] Still throwing flowers around-

[Doc] is deep in thought- yes.. another ceremony. - She gives Deerheart a short, but longing look and returns hir attention to the others.

[CP] Grabs his shirt and goes to sit down again-

[TLOT] Wait until you guys sleep together next. You'll get to see what the others mind looks like until you come together in the middle and go somewhere that's just for you two.

[Steve] Mine was a flower forest.

[Lie] - I wouldn't be surprised if mines something similar

[CP] - Grunts

[GK] I bet Cps is a swamp

[CP] - Shut up GK

[Steve] Or extreme hills, all icy cold and treacherous

[Endrea] - Stee? You read book again?

[TLOT] Don't feel bad if it's something harsh Cp. Mine was a desert with a single green oasis for all the work I'd done trying to better myself learning to trust and love.

[Steve] Sure! -Starts reading again-

[Doc] I say Mesa, for the red hair

[Lie] - I'm gonna have to tell Hera about this...

[CP] - Will all of you just shut up

[Doc] Oh shush. We're happy for you. I'm honored you let me help.

[CP] Grumbles some more-

[Lie] Still blushing some-

[TLOT] I think you should break out the scumble Doc

[Doc] Yesh.... Maybe

[GK] If it's alcohol, I'm in

[Doc] It's apples..... mostly

[Deer] - We also need to cut into this cake

[TLOT] It's alcohol

[Lie] - But we just had a bunch of food!

[Doc] Then just cut it

[Doc] You can do the feeding eachother a bit if you want

[Lie] - Can we just not?

[Doc] Walks to the kitchen and comes back with a jug half the size of a block and some mugs. Xe pours some for everyone except Endrea. She gets some more milk

[Endrea] Milk!

[Lie] Sniffs her drink- Mm! Apple

[TLOT] A toast! To The loving brines!

[Lie] Turns scarlet again-

[Doc] Huzzah!

[GK] What Doc said

[Steve] Cheers!

[Deer] – Congrats!

[CP] Begrudgingly toasts them back before chugging the drink-

[Doc] Clinks hir mug an extra time with Deerheart before swigging from it heartilly

[Lie] Mutters- I honestly didn't think I'd end up married today when I kinda woke up...

[CP] Whispers back to her- Neither did I, but that seems to be what happened

[GK] This is good. You been holding out on me. Haha

[Deer] Takes a swig - This is really good love

[TLOT] Smacks his lips. - rowr-

[Doc] Thank you love! I threw some golden apples in for good measure, so it's a healing draught too

[Lie] - I have flowers that can sober people if needed, but they're in the green house

[GK] No thank you

[Endrea] Makes a face- I'm really full...

[TLOT] If you want to lay down, theres the bed by Lie sweetie. Afternoon naps can happen

[Endrea] - Okay Yellow Hehe

[Endrea] Goes over to the bed and lays down-

[Endrea] - Dodo? You read?

[CP] Groans having already lost track of how many times the book has been read that day alone-

[TLOT] Mentally at CP- Tell her to go to sleep-

[CP] Mentally back -She probably will while Doc's reading judging by her current expression-

[TLOT] -No, I mean so you can test the other method of keeping someone safe from Slender on her-

[CP] Hesitates-

[CP] Flicks a little bit of his power and concentrates, the small dragon quickly falling asleep as CP tries to formulate what might be a suitable dream for a child-

[TLOT] -Somethign with happy singing animals?-

[CP] Puts a tiny bit of that in before leaving it alone and leaving Endrea's dreamscape-

[TLOT] -I'm proud of you-

[CP] - I don't know how well it will work


	60. Little Floof and Lovely Dreams

[Lie] Is down by the bay the next day and back in her normal clothes- Hera?

[Steffan] Coming outside with a hoe and a bucket. - Oh! Hey! what are you doing out here Lie?

[Lie] - Oh, Steffan! Hey, thanks for taking care of my animals yesterday by the way. I'm out here trying to get Hera's attention

[Steffan] You're welcome. Dude, that tree in your yard is insane. Did you kill a whole army of skeletons? Oh, yeah... my briney neighbor. Can't you just knock on her trapdoor?

[Lie] - Actually that tree was made purely from my energy...

[Steffan] HOLY CRAP. I mean! I'm sorry. Hey... anytime you want to zap my garden... go ahead.

[Lie] - Heh, thanks. Making that tree really drained me though

[Steffan] I guess so.... did you do something to the bay too? It looks really... green lately.

[Lie] - Yeah, I made Hera some plants for in the water awhile ago

[Steffan] Ah okay. Anything out there edible? Or is it just decoration?

[Lie] - Technically the kelp and seaweed is edible

[Steffan] Technically makes it sound like I shouldn't bother...

[Lie] - Well, I never particularly cared for it

[Steffan] Got it. So.... hows the.. family?

[Steffan] GK is so enamored with Endrea he hardly bugs me at all lately

[Lie] - CP's denying that that's what it is... And, well, he and I may have ended up actually... getting... married, yesterday...

[Herabrine] Is floating in the water with just visible eyes and the top of hir head- You did what!? 

[Steffan] AAA! Dammit!

[Lie] Yelps and jumps- God damnit Hera!

[Hera] Marks a few quick strokes of her plastic fin and hops up on the shore- sorry, bad habit. But seriously! Why?

[Steffan] Yeah... he's - looks around nervously- kinda mean

[Lie] - Ah, well, part of it is to protect me- Scratches back of her head

[Hera] slowly - protect you from what?

[Lie] - Slender

[Steffan] Pardon me. I'm going to go hide under my bed forever. - scurries off-

[Hera] That's bad. I caught a whif of that guy while I was out with CP. That's worse then pissing off the mob

[Lie] - He managed to get into Endrea's dreams, gave her a real scare with a nightmare

[Hera] That's really low..

[Hera] She's just a kid

[Lie] - TLOT's working on CP's abilities to manipulate dreams in order to help protect her

[Hera] I hope it works. I take it there's some reason he couldn't get to Cp directly?

[Lie] - I don't know, I didn't think to ask

[Hera] Maybe he's less vulnerable without the Insanity thing in him?

[Lie] Shrugs- I don't know. Oh, and I apologize for running off last time we were talking, there was a bit of an emergancy

[Hera] No, I get it. This is a crazy seed. Especially with so many brines around.

[Lie] - Yes well CP is apparently experiencing withdrawl from Insanity

[Hera] Roll back a bit... what does getting married have to do with protecting you? You already live with him. Are you worried Slender will sue for custody?

[Lie] - Slender invaded Endrea's dream, according to TLOT, by having the small ceremony we did it will join our dream planes, we'll be dreaming together

[Hera] Awwww, Okay I admit that's kinda romantic. Have you tried it yet?

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, I honestly think he might actually be nervous about it

[Hera] Wow... Cp nervous. That's either really cool or kinda scary. Take pictures if you can.

[Lie] - He doesn't show it easily, so I'm not sure if I can, although you should hear how much he refuses the family angle that TLOT keeps trying to sell him about Endrea and I

[Hera] what's to sell? It's depressingly nuclear. A mommy, a daddy, and the adopted and adorable waif.

[Lie] - I think it might have to do with his view of "fathers"

[Hera] If you're doing a job for someone else that someone did poorly for you; then do a better job. Refusing the semantics doesn't change what you're doing.

[Lie] - Maybe he doesn't want to fail like his father did?

[Hera] Bah, he can call it whatever he wants. But I'm going to call a spade a spade

[Hera] If he knew he was doomed to fail he probably wouldn't have taken on the responsibility in the first place. But hey, if it brings out his nurturing side it's worth it. Cp has one cold heart. Even for a brine.

[Lie] - Yet he's remarkably good with children

[Hera] That's weird. But he better be nice to you dammit. Especially since you're his wife now.

[Lie] Blushes- It's still weird to think of it that way...

[Hera] So I don't see a ring or anything. Did you just do some verbal vows in front of Father Steve or Priestess Beanz and that's it?

[Lie] Touches her chest - Doc gave each of us an extra heart, made of redstone

[Hera] Oh, I like that... at least you can't ever lose it. Practical too since Cp gets beat up so much! And I'm sure they were tickled to get their gloves in both of you.

[Lie] - All they did was make the opening and then close it, although Doc certainly has had their hands inside of CP a fair amount lately

[Hera] Kinky. Did he pick a fight with a garbage disposal this time? Maybe a combination harvester?

[Lie] - Got his arm ripped off this time

[Hera] Ow... so another wooden limb for Pinnochio?

[Lie] - No, TLOT managed to reattatch it in time

[Hera] Sounds dicey. Beyond giving blood, healing is not his specialty

[CP] Is going to drop Endrea off at GK's-

[Lie] - He used his pixel bind to attatch it

[GK] Is asleep in his living room lava pool, the book he was reading fell in an hour ago-

[Endrea] Holding onto CP's hand, the tip of her tail in her mouth-

[CP] Knocks on the door, noticing the girls talking down by the bay-

[Hera] well he got lucky this time. That man has far more wood then the average guy. He always looks like a patchwork quilt when Doc is done with him. They do good work, but damn they love leaving those big black loops on everyone.

[Lie] Blushes as her mind goes to the gutter-

[Endrea] Knocks on the door as well- GG?

[Hera] So... when's the honeymoon?

[GK] Snorts awake and notices his book is gone - DAMMIT

[Lie] Blushes harder- Uh, well TLOT did give us some more touchie wine, but first we have to make sure that GK can watch Endrea for a couple of nights hopefully

[GK] I'm coming. - Gets out of the tub and pulls on some shorts. Dripping lava globs across half the floor.

[Hera] I doubt he'll say no. I'd offer but I think my house is... kinda scary for her.

[Lie] - Yeah, especially after that water incident a little while back

[Hera] Oh, did she get wet accidentally? I assume that's why overprotective mamabrine over there made her a sort of human?

[Lie] - Yeah, she was in a fair amount of pain from it and CP was hesitant to let anyone near her

[GK] Oh, hi CP. Hey Endrea. Hows the missus?

[CP] Glares-

[Endrea] - GG!

[Hera] It's for the best. She's a cutie like that. And it rains all the damn time here anyway.

[GK] Hang on- cleans up the lava and pulls on a shirt. - Come in if you want. I know it ain't much.

[Lie] - Yup, although with her next growth spurt she'll be able to change back and forth

[CP] Steps inside with Endrea, having to duck a little the entire time due to the low ceiling-

[Hera] That'll be grand. And I bet GK will have a lot of fun teaching her to fly.   
He thinks Doc's flying style is more then a little annoying.

[Lie] - It is pretty jerky

[GK] Sorry Cp, I forget how tall you are. And I actually don't think you've ever been in my house. - opens the bedroom door so Cp can see the redstone block floor and huge collection of mob heads around his bed. - It's enough luxury for a single dude like me.

[Endrea] Wanders closer to the lava pool-

[CP] - Plenty of mob heads there

[Hera] I imagine. I've only seen them from afar and it looks like an out of control minecart on random tracks

[GK] Whoah, hold up there sweetie. I think that's too hot for you.

[Lie] - Kinda feels that way too

[CP] - Anyways GK, think you can keep an eye on Endrea for a couple of days?

[Hera] Well Doc seems to be in better spirits, that's worth something right? And i guess someone new was invited in? It's looked a couple of times like they had a rider.

[GK] Oh sure! We'll go hang out in the librairy, it's safer for her with more room to play. And close to the bar for grub.

[Lie] - Oh, that would be Deerheart, we think they're the reincarnation of Doe...

[CP] - Thanks, I appreciate it

[Hera] Well then.... I guess stranger things have happened. Did the kids come back at least?

[Lie] Shakes head-

[GK] Hops into pants and shoes- come on kiddo, lets go.

[Endrea] - Okay

[Hera] That's bittersweet. But they seem happy, so I guess time will heal all wounds.

[Lie] - True

[CP] Starts approaching the girls after leaving Endrea with GK-

[Hera] pouts- You missed out on having a batchloerette party too. We should gather up all the girls on the server and have a party with innaproriate decorations and talk shit about guys.

[Lie] - Uh, well, I wouldn't have really called it a wedding myself either...

[Hera] I bet Steffan would dance for us in his undies if we offer him cash

[Hera] That sucks

[Lie] - I do not need to see that

[Hera] TLOT and Steve would probably do it just for yucks, but they'd also be making out. So eh - waves hand noncommitally-

[Lie] - Hera!

[Hera] What? It's supposed to be a girls only party. Any guys are there strictly for eye candy and embarrassment value.

[CP] Crouches so he can pounce-

[Lie] - I mean yes I have seen those two naked already, but I don't need added!

[Hera] You're the best sport Lie. You're way too much fun to tease. Would you prefer it was Stevie? We could threaten him.

[Hera] Alexis could just tell him no sex if he says no.

[Lie] - I really don't see him doing it, he may have a database of sex stuff in his mind thanks to TLOT, but I doubt he'd actually be able to pull it off

[Hera] What a little booty shaking? - Moves her hips- I could teach him. A couple of drinks, anybody can dance. At least well enough to get a laugh.

[Lie] - But I don't wanna embarrass him like tha- Yelps as CP pounces on her, knocking her over

[Hera] Bursts into laughter. -Brine on brine griefing! Brutal!

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] - What? You made yourself an easy target

[Hera] Hey at least he's in a frisky mood.

[CP] - GK's got Endrea for a couple of days you know~

[Hera] Ooooooooooo

[Lie] Blushes-

[Hera] and you got all that wine to drink up...

[Lie] - Not helping Hera

[Hera] what? YOU married him.

[CP] - You know TLOT's gonna bug us until we do the damn dream thing

[Lie] - Yes I know I married him... But I was ridiculously tired when we did it too

[Hera] No! No! No excuses! And what better way to get a good nights sleep then lots of exercise beforehand?

[Hera] You two were meant to be from the moment you walked in here. Despite the vociferous objections of everyone else

[Lie] Narrows eyes- You are being suspiciously supportive... Are you just hoping for babies or something?

[CP] - And what makes you say that Hera?

[Hera] Hell no. The children of two brines? That's one scary thought.

[Lie] - Besides, Doc fixed me

[Hera] Fixed? -whispers- Did xe neuter him too?

[Hera] And it's the way he looks at you, and how you've slowly gotten comfortable with being looked at that way

[Lie] - Ah, no, only me, and only because I... May have had to become a cat...

[Hera] Kitten prevention. A wise choice.

[Hera] Solidarity is good for relationships I hear

[Lie] - Only reason it happened was because somebody was glitching badly enough that I couldn't remove the collar

[Hera] Oh dear, well I see you have it again, so it's fixed now? Or it's just stuck on your wrist?

[Lie] - It's fixed, although according to TLOT I can change back to the cat form whenever I like now

[Hera] That's so cool! I bet you're adorable

[Lie] Blushes

[CP] - She's smaller than I am and a ball of white fluff

[Hera] Squees- Oh please let me see!

[Lie] - Uh, I don't know... I haven't tried since the first initial time

[Hera] Come on, don't tease me. Now I'm all curious. I know the little red cat here so well I gotta see what kind of lovely little thing he's claimed for his own.

[Lie] - Oh alright, I'll try...

[Hera] Waits excitedly- even I can't shapeshift

[Lie] Concentrates and at first nothing happens until she suddenly starts shrinking. Soon there's a little white fluffy cat sitting amongst Lie's clothes- mew

[Hera] Her face is all eyes. She gets down near the ground- AWWWWWW Lie you are so cute! Show me your claws!

[Lie] Puts one little paw out and flexes her claws-

[Hera] YEEEE- That is so awesome! And you're kinda glowy too!

[Lie] Mews

[CP] - She seems to bring down everyones guard when she's like this

[Hera] Oh gods yes. She could walk into a vault and out again with a diamond in her teeth and everyone would just stand there and squeal about how cute she is.

[Lie] Stretches -TLOT was right, this form is rather comfy-

[CP] Scowls a little- That form is more annoying than comfy

[Lie] Crawls into CP's lap with a small mew-

[Hera] I am seriously dying. The cute is poisoning me! ack! ack!

[Lie] Slightly smug expression as she settles down-

[Hera] I'd ask to pet you, but I think Cp has reserved that honor for him alone

[Lie] Hops out of CP's lap and immediately goes over to Hera, purring slightly

[Hera] That's your brine power as a cat. Mind control and toxic cute.

[Hera] pets her- SOOOOFT

[CP] - She almost brought TLOT to his knees with some of the things she did first time

[Hera] Dawww, He loves cats. He basically is one. - rubs the chin and ears-

[Lie] Purrs-

[CP] - Course having sex as cats was interesting

[Lie] Tenses a little-

[Hera] And that floofy tail! It's too much! Whoah! Tell me all the gory details.

[hera] She actually made you like something in your cat form? It must have been fantastic. 

[CP] - Well, TLOT had to fix some things first...

[Hera] I bet, male cats are kinda poky and rough...

[CP] - Their dicks are barbed and will shred the inside of their mates

[Hera] Looks at Lie- Did you have a good time? WHAT? Yikes!

[CP] - Like I said, there were a few things TLOT had to fix first

[Hera] Nice to know the love guru was thinking ahead.... poor Lie. That could have been terrible

[Lie] Mews in agreement before laying down in Hera's lap

[Hera] Makes a blissful face.

[CP] - Yeah, whatever it was that I was under the effect of though did make me rougher than I probably would have been normally

[Hera] Is gently petting Lie. - I thought you were normally pretty rough anyway.

[CP] - I was rough enough that I made her neck bleed through the fur

[Hera] Makes a sad face. - Poor Lie! - hugs her gently

[Lie] Purrs-

[hera] Wags a finger at him teasingly- You be gentle with her!

[CP] Rubs back of head- And I may have over filled her a little

[Hera] Eeek, you too huh? I've heard Steve talk about his exploits with TLOT. It seems like male brines come like lava spawn blocks. Hot and copious.

[Lie] Tiny purr-

[CP] - I try not to

[Lie] Rolls around a little-

[Hera] I thought it was a health issue? TLOT seems to think it's a mark of your energy levels. If you're underfed or tired it won't be as much. - Tries for a belly rub

[CP] - How the fuck should I know

[Lie] Stretches and exposes her belly-

[Hera] Trial and error? I'm just sharing what I've heard. GK is ace and so am I, so it's not like I'd know from my own group. -rubs the belly happily

[CP] - I'm not asking TLOT

[Hera] He'll just tell you the same. The only one who'd know better then him is Steve, since he's always the vessel or the target. Haha.

[CP] Scowls-

[CP] - Actually, I think TLOT did mention something about over filling and the dream plane that Lie and I are supposed to get to...

[Hera] oh, you gonna try the bloodletting too? It's not like Lie can fill you. Unless she wants to stuff your butt with nectar from her vines or something

[CP] Tenses and scowls-

[Lie] Tiny bap of discouragement-

[Hera] Shrugs - It's up to Lie really. - looks down- would you drink his blood when it was your turn? Or give him yours?

[Lie] Cocks head a little- I'm not sure-

[Hera] I don't know how it works when both are brines. Steve is always the vessel since he doesn't have any weird powers of his own

[CP] - Well I don't know either

[Hera] grins- Well I guess you're going to have plenty of time to find out. Congrats to both of you if you're happy. Honestly.

[CP] - Uh... Thanks?

[Hera] I don't want Lie to think I'm being a smartass. - at Lie- I'm your friend dammit.

[Lie] Affirmative mew-

[Hera] That little mew! -flops backwards- I'm slain! Slain by cute! You are too powerful!

[Stevie] Is standing in front of Steffan's place completely still, unsure of what's happening-

[Enderbro] Comes around the side of the house -OTHER STEVE

[Lie] Perks at loud noise-

[Enderbro] Oh no! Herabrine has a thing on her!

[Bro] We gotta save her! -Picks up Stevie bodily

[Bro] Runs at the group carrying Stevie

[Stevie] - WAIT!

[CP] Growls at Enderbro-

[Lie] Mews-

[Enderbro] Just stands there for a moment holding Stevie about eleven feet off the ground - AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

[Bro] KITTY

[CP] Is ready to grab Lie if necessary-

[Bro] Puts Stevie down right next to CP and hovers over the white cat and Herabrine- soooocccuuuute

[Stevie] Scooches away from his brother some-

[Bro] Kisses the cat- Daawwwww soo soft!

[Lie] Purrs-

[CP] Is considering punching Stevie-

[Bro] Flops- 

[Hera] Triumphantly - I told you! Toxic cute!

[Bro] OH No! - Wiggles over-dramatically

[Lie] Mews-

[Stevie] - Uh, what's going on?

[Bro] Pets Lie while making little squeally noises

[Lie] kneads Bro-

[Hera] it's Lie! She's slain us with her cute!

[Bro] Owie!

[Stevie] - Ummm...

[Lie] Stops kneading immediately

[Enderbro] Can I hold? Pleeeease? -sitting crosslegged

[Lie] Jumps out of Hera's lap into Bro's-

[Bro] Yeee! I am CHOSEN HuZZAH!

[Hera] You're a nutjob, that's what you are

[CP] Is watching intently-

[Stevie] - Yeah, I think I'm just gonna see if Steffans available...

[Hera] Your sister-in-law is adorable Stevie. Congrats.

[Stevie] - Wait, what?

[Hera] Points at the cat- That's Lie

[Bro] LIE?

[Stevie] - Okay... But what about the sister in law part?

[Lie] mews again-

[Hera] Aww you didn't tell your own brother? For shame Cp.

[CP] - Why would I?

[Stevie] - Tell me what?!

[Hera] Man you're a sourpuss sometimes. I'll do it. Your brother and Lie got hitched.

[Bro] MAAAWIGAGGE?

[Stevie] Stands there in silence-

[Bro] can we stand around and throw fish in celebration?

[Stevie] - Nope

[Bro] sings badly- Here comes the bride all fuzzy and white!

[Stevie] Turns around and heads towards Steffan's door- Nope nope nope nope nope

[Hera] Fucking hell bro

[Hera] I think we broke him

[Lie] Leaves bro's lap for CP's

[CP] - Good

[Bro] AHHHH Not chosen! I am unworthy!

[Hera] Geeze relax.

[Lie] Curls up against CP-

[Hera] Oh she knows how to work it. She's gonna have you eating out of her hand...

[CP] - Shut up

[CP] Starts gathering Lie's clothes- Well, we might as well start heading for home

[Bro] Hops up and runs over to Stevie- Dance with me!

[Stevie] Was about to knock- What?

[Bro] It's a happy day!

[Stevie] - More like a confusing day

[Bro] It's just like in the books! Little Foof and Angry Floof all happy togeather!

[Stevie] - Ah, right, those books...

[CP] Picks Lie up- We'll be on our way now Hera

[Bro] Drags Stevie into the house and shuts the door behind them- Lets make tacos!

[Hera] Have fun you two.

[Lie] Little mews-

[CP] Once out of sight of the others gives Lie a quick scratch behind the ears-

-After having returned home CP places Lie on the bed way she changes back, her body stretched out over the bed. It isn't long before the two are into the touchie wine and having themselves a bit of a honey moon. After a few hours things calm down and Lie snuggles in close o CP, his bodies still not quite at it's usual temperature yet, but she doesn't mind. The sun is setting in a haze of purple and soon both are drifting off to sleep. What awaits on the other side is strange and fascinating. As Lie enters the dream plane all around her are bits from every biome known all set on what seems like a floating island. She turns, trying to figure out where CP could be when there is a massive rush of heat from below. Running to the edge of her island she looks down to see a Nether landscape and CP. CP looks up at her.

[CP] - So how is this going to work? I'm guessing this is what TLOT had been talking about, but we're supposed to figure out a way to meet.

[Lie] - I don't know, give me a moment to think.

As Lie thinks she notes a few pools of water. She runs over to them and starts digging away at the dirt, letting the water flow towards the edge of the island. CP watches and is quick to notice the descending water which he runs to meet. As the water hits the lava it forms an obsidian platform which CP traverses to start swimming up the water. Lie allowed herself to be carried down by the water and the two meet in the middle. There is a rumble as everything around them shifts. Ground forms beneath their feet as the water they used to reach each other surrounds the small bit of land. Lava from the Nether rises up in the center of the land mass while plants blossom around the edge.

[Lie] - A volcanic island?

[CP] - Looks like it

[Lie] - Well, now what are we supposed to do?

[CP] - No idea

[Lie] Smiles a little before bumping CP with her hip- Guess we'll just have to ask TLOT once we wake up

[CP] - So what now?

[Lie] - How about we just relax for now-


	61. First Flight

michaelgno1: wakes up with Cinders next to him, michael picks him up and goes to the rooftop of his home.

michaelgno1: "Cinders, go and explore this world we live in. Your a smart phoenix, I know you will be fine. Don't forget to come home when it gets dark!"

michaelgno1: pets him before Cinder's flies off  
"Right... Now to check on CP."  
teleports to Lie and CP's home

[CP] Is awake and just watching Lie sleep-

michaelgno1: knocks their door  
"Hello?"

[CP] Hears the knocking and with a sigh gets out of bed, pulling on his pants and heading to the front door to open it-

michaelgno1: "Oh... Sorry, is this a bad time sir?"

[CP] - Not really, what do you want?

michaelgno1: "Well..."  
looks at his arm

michaelgno1: "How are you doing?"

[CP] - Still a little stiff, but Doc fixed it well

michaelgno1: "Yeah... About Doc..."

[CP] - What about them?

michaelgno1: "Ugh... Sorry Doc just bothers me right now."

[CP] - ... Alright

michaelgno1: "Didn't go to the Nether for the hell of it you know... I hate what xe did."

michaelgno1: "It's something i'd expect from you to be honest."

[CP] -Xe was very angry Michael, hir mind wasn't in the right place

michaelgno1: "I could see that sir."

michaelgno1: "Are Endermen always like that when they are mad?"

[CP] - I know better than anyone what it's like to not be in your right mind Michael. It's almost impossible to control what you do once you've lost it. It either takes someone stronger than you to stop you, or someone you absolutely cannot harm. As for endermen, Aries is a different type then what I know so I can't say. You'd have to ask TGoW

michaelgno1: "It's strange, usually I don't have an issue with killing if i'm told to do it. In Aries case it's gotten me worked up, maybe the server's starting to rub off on me."

[CP] - Then go out and kill some things

michaelgno1: "I guess having to watch someone I know get killed makes me feel emotional..."

[CP] - Or you could talk to Doc, xe should be in a good mood currently

michaelgno1: "I don't feel like speaking to them. Xe will just get upset."

michaelgno1: "Not yet at least."

[CP] - Your choice, but like I said, xe's currently in a good mood most likely

michaelgno1: "What happened while I was gone, last I saw you all went off with Doc."

michaelgno1: "And... Mind if we go inside? You look cold..."

[CP] Jerks his head out towards the back of the house- Take a look outside and you'll see part of it

michaelgno1: floats up to notice an enormous tree behind the house  
"Okay... What the fuck happened, it's gigantic!"

[CP] - That would be Lie's power. It was still draining her up until the next morning, Doc eventually figured it out once GK told us about the tree and severed the lines that were draining her

michaelgno1: "Was this back when she fought Aries or when TGoW revived the mobs?"

[CP] - While the fight with Aries was happening, she got very frustrated and so I guess she released a large surge of power

michaelgno1: "It concerns me that she had no idea about it."

[CP] - Well she does now

michaelgno1: "But i'm glad she's feeling better."

michaelgno1: "How about you? The arm's healing but you seem cold, you sure everything's fine?"

[CP] - I'll be fine, my heats returning, slowly, but it's returning. Plus I've had a few things on my mind as of late...

michaelgno1: "You really worried me back there when Aries hurt you..."

[CP] - I'll be fine, if there's one thing my time with the other pastas taught me, it's how to take an injury and keep going

michaelgno1: "I've noticed, this isn't the first time you lost an arm or got gravely injured is it?"

[CP] - Well, haven't actually had a limb removed before, but yes, you've got the gist of it

[Lie] Wakes up herself and tosses CP's shirt on-

michaelgno1: "How are the others, they aren't shaken by what's happened?"

[CP] - Not sure, we didn't exactly discuss it much the next morning

[CP] - Of course they all got a bit distracted as well...

[Lie] Comes into the main room- Oh, morning Michael

michaelgno1: "Hey Lie, am i really that early? Sorry."

michaelgno1: "How are you doing?"

[Lie] - No, I needed to get up to take care of my animals anyways. I'm doing well, what about you?

michaelgno1: "I'm just recently back from the Nether, blowing off steam."

michaelgno1: "Letting Cinders fly around and all, little guy seems to like it there."

[Lie] - I see, And that's good. Where is Cinders anyways?

michaelgno1: "Oh I sent him off to see more of the server. I'm sure he'll be fine."

[Lie] - If you think so, then alright- Gives cP a quick kiss on the cheek- I'll be back in a little bit, I need to feed the animals

[CP] - Alright

michaelgno1: "CP... Something tells me more things happened."  
stares contently at him

[CP] - During what?

michaelgno1: "Haven't seen her just kiss you like that before..."

[CP] - Ah, well, Doc... May have... wed... us...

michaelgno1: "Wed?"

michaelgno1: "Is it like bonding?"

[CP] - Kinda, it's a form of stronger bond, like a promise almost. It means we're married now

michaelgno1: "Oh! So you've tied the knot, husband and wife! Congratulations!"

[CP] - Er, yeah

michaelgno1: considers hugging but doesn't want to get hurt

michaelgno1: "So how does it feel?"

[CP] - What do you mean?

michaelgno1: "To be married."

[CP] - Uh, not that different actually

michaelgno1: "I'd be happy to serve you if you need help. You both must have just woke up because of me, maybe I should have just stayed in the Nether..."

[CP] - No, I was already awake. And as Lie stated, she needed to get up anyways to take care of her animals

michaelgno1: "She's wearing your shirt though. Don't you have another?"

[CP] - Yeah but I don't mind her wearing it

michaelgno1: "Okay... Think the others will be sleeping? Got any plans?"

[CP] - My plans are mostly enjoying today since GK has Endrea

michaelgno1: "I want to forget about everything that happened."

michaelgno1: "Wait doing what?"

[CP] - Ah, don't be like that. It's an experience, and all experiences whether good or bad help mold you. As for what I'll be doing, what do you think?

michaelgno1: "Hm... Killing?"

[CP] Facepalm- No Michael, sex

michaelgno1: "Oh... Sorry sir."

[CP] Sighs- It's fine

[Lie] Returns with a puppy in her arms-

[CP] - Why do you have a puppy?

michaelgno1: "Lie? What's with the puppy?"

[Lie] - Oh, he's got a hurt leg, just brought him in to fix it

michaelgno1: "That's nice of you Lie. Well I better find out where Aries lives, see if he's okay and all. Unless you know where he lives?"

[Lie] - Follow the bay behind Steffan's house. If you follow that coast you'll get there pretty fast

michaelgno1: "Right! I better leave Cp to have sex then, see you two later!"  
bows at CP and waves at Lie before leaving

[CP] Grunts a good bye

[CP] Has Lie wrapped in his arms and is laying gentle kisses on her neck as they take a short break between rounds of fucking. Lie squirms a little as she wraps her own arms around CP's neck-

-Theres' a bit of crunching grass noise as someone walks by under the bridge. There's the sound of a sneeze as the intruder gets a whiff of the honesty blossoms. -

[TLOT] Loudly and involuntarily - HOLY SHIT That's a big tree!

[CP] Groans and flops back a bit- Fucking Nether

[Lie] - Calm down, it's only TLOT

[TLOT] Awww hi Beau, - Pets the horse-

-Beau nuzzles TLOT's hand-

[TLOT] Glances around and surrepticiously gives the horse a sugar blob.

-Beau nickers-

[CP] Steps out onto Lie's bridge- Oi, what are you doing here?

[TLOT] Oh hi! I just wanted to see the tree. Tell Lie it's a nice peice of work, really amazing. I wonder why the roots are so far off the ground though. There's almost a sheltered room under it.

[CP] - She said it's something like a mangrove tree, the roots are like that because it grows out of water or something like that... Now go away

[TLOT] Man-grove? Like a grove full of men? That sounds titilating. -chuckles-

[Lie] Steps out onto the bridge in CP's shirt- CP be nice, hello TLOT

[TLOT] Hey Lie! So hows married life so far? You look happy. - Sniffs the air- Mmm, smells like you've both been having fun.

[Lie] Blushes hard while CP gives a small smirk

[TLOT] Gives Cp a cheesy thumbs up-

[CP] The smirk changes to a scowl-

[Lie] - Anyways, do you need something TLOT?

[TLOT] No, I just wanted to see your foliage. I walked too close to your honesty flowers and basically blurted out what I was thinking. They're rather potent.

[Lie] - Ah, sorry about that...

[CP] Grumbles- Guess I need to put the fence out farther...

[TLOT] Mind if I take one?

[Lie] - Go ahead, just hope the fence.

[TLOT] Thank you- Makes a graceful vault over the fence and lands delicately between two flowers. He snags one quickly and hops back out, stowing it before letting himself breathe. -Blurts-I worry sometimes that people think I'm annoying... Ouch. Damn these will come in handy if we ever need to interrogate anyone..

[CP] - You are annoying!

[Lie] - CP!

[TLOT] Visibly wilts-

[TLOT] I'll just... go then...

[Lie] - I wouldn't take it to heart TLOT, he's just a bit grumpy because you caught us in between rounds

[TLOT] No, it's okay... I didn't mean to disturb you in the first place.

[Lie] - Just remember TLOT, he calls Doc annoying but still see's hir as a friend, so again, I wouldn't take it to heart

[TLOT] Rolls his neck with a little series of pops. - Yeah... I know.

[CP] Moves so he's behind Lie, trapping her against the window frame with his arms as he takes little nips at her neck-

[Lie] Stiffens a bit before relaxing-

[TLOT] I'm still going to go though. Sorry to bother you guys. -rolls himself into a large yellow cat and sets off into the long grass.

[CP] Starts taking Lie back into the bedroom-

[GK] Lands on Endrea's room with a clatter of hooves-

[GK] His foot catches on the endstone and he tumbles against the glass celing with a thud

[CP] Very loudly- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT NOW!?

[GK] CP! LIE! Come see!

[CP] Groans and tp's them up to Endrea's room- What?

[GK] Nudges Endrea forward with his horned head-

[Endrea] Tumbles forwards, she's grown again and her clothes are now too small for her. Instead of being a toddler, she looks about 10 years old now- Hehe! Lili! Look!

[GK] It kinda happened all at once!

[Lie] - I'll go grab her one of your spare shirts for now CP- Goes to do so

[CP] Sighs and then groans before muttering to himself- A day of sex, that's all I wanted...

[GK] What you didn't get started last night?

[CP] - OF COURSE WE DID!

[Endrea] - Hehe? Can I fly now?

[CP] - Can you change back to being a dragon?

[GK] Good for you. Whoah, I think you're gonna need some practice first too

[Endrea] Shrugs- I don't know

[GK] It's easy kiddo. Just visualize what you want to be, and kinda- stretch out.

[Endrea] Closes her eyes and tries concentrating-

[CP] - Don't think too hard, just let it happen

[Lie] Returns with one of CP's spare shirts-

[Endrea] Her body begins to shift, becoming larger until there's an ender dragon which is about the size of a horse in front of them. Endrea quickly grows excited- Hehe! GG! Lili! Look look look!

[GK] Aww! You look great- He's beaming with pride and kinda bumps her affectionately with his chin. - You're gonna be flying all over the place in no time!

[Endrea] - Yay!

[CP] - Good, we should probably have Doc fix her clothes to...

[GK] Xe should see this anyway - Bellows over the chat - DOC!

[CP] Groans a bit-

[Doc] Comes shooting over the town like a firework with a wonky fuse and zips overhead before circling back.

[Endrea] - DODO!

[Doc] Drops gently onto the peaked part of the roof with a crackle around hir flight spirals - Endrea! You changed back, and you're bigger too! You look great! Is it time for flying lessons?

[Endrea] Nods enthusiastically-

[GK] I think so. You wanna be the spotter?

[Lie] - And new clothes, she's bigger in her human form as well

[GK] You move way faster then me

[Doc] OH! Well can I have what she was wearing? I'll make them bigger.

[CP] - Endrea? Wanna change back real quick?

[Endrea] - Okay- Starts concentrating again

[Endrea] Is soon human again-

[Doc] I need more practice doing small manipulations in this shape anyway. -Xe draws hir claws down the sides and multiplys the pixels. Letting the sweater and the skirt out along all the seam lines. - But this time, let me have this- Doc takes her helmet off. - Go ahead and change again and we'll go strech your wings.

[Endrea] Nods and starts shifting back-

[CP] - Can I go back to having sex now?

[Doc] Fiddles with the helm, making it bigger

[Endrea] Is dragon once more-

[GK] Rustles around - he's clearly excited

[Doc] Puts the enlarged helm on the little black dragon.

[Lie] - I actually kind of want to watch this CP...

[CP] Groans in defeat- Fine

[Endrea] Squeaks as the helmet is put on-

[Doc] I say we start from the ground up though - opens hir arms to Endrea. I'll take you down.

[Endrea] Trustingly goes over to Doc-

[Doc] Grabs her in a hug and does a little jerky manuver that lands them safely on the ground 

[GK] Shrugs and hops off. Tearing up the turf a bit with his hooves.

[Lie] Sends out mentally- TLOT, if you want to come back Endrea's about to get her first flying lesson-

[TLOT] Really?! - Hey Steve! Deerheart! Come on!

[Deer] - What's going on?

[TLOT] Endrea got a growth spurt, she might fly for the first time today.

[Steve] Is already out the door

[CP] Sits on the roof with a bit of a grumble-

[Endrea] Flexes her wings-

[Doc] is headed for the field between Lies and Cps place and Stevie and Alexises shared house

[Doc] Defers to GK

[Lie] Heads inside and then goes downstairs and goes outside to watch-

[GK] Okay sweetie watch me. - Goes through that basic flight postions. - Copy me, I want you to limber up

[Endrea] Starts stretching and copying-

[TLOT] Arrives on Steve's heels.

[Deer] Has followed behind the two of them and goes over to Lie-

[GK] If you use thermals you won't have to work so hard to stay aloft. You can just soar, but I want you to run around a little and get a feel for how the air moves under your wings

[Endrea] Okay GG!- Gets ready to start running

[CP] Tp's to a different part of the roof so he can watch-

[Endrea] Starts running, beginning to get a feel for her wings, even flapping them a couple of times-

[GK] Good! Keep doing that flapping. - Runs with her, showing her how to move-

[Endrea] Copies GK, trying to flap harder-

[Doc] Is watching carefully ready to rush forward and grab her if need be

[GK] Try to get just a little off the ground. You've got magick in you to help keep you aloft. And your body knows how to fly. You just gotta remember!

[GK] Is flapping along beside her as she runs, just barely off the ground

[TLOT] You can do it Endrea!

[Steve] You got it! Just keep trying!

[Endrea] Grunts in concentration as she gives a massive flap and gets a little off the ground before falling back to the ground-

[Doc] Is at her like a shot in a diving catch

[Lie] Is a bit worried-

[TLOT] Damn.... Neither of them are built right for this. I might as well help. 

[CP] Is just calmly watching-

[Endrea] - I'm fine Dodo!

[TLOT] Moves back from the group and dissolves into a swirl of bedrock fog. The black enderdragon emerges from the cloud and it blows away. TLOT shakes his head and blinks his shining white eyes before lumbering onto the field as well.

[Endrea] Cocks head curiously at TLOT-

[TLOT] Motions to Steve and catches a ball of wool thrown by his husband. He folds it several times and ties a loop at either end before throwing the strands over his shoulders like a crude rein. - None of you fly like an enderdragon. GK, I don't think you realize how much natural lift your ghast tentacles are giving you. You float like a butterfly despite your small wings because of it

[Lie] - It's like how different birds fly different ways due to wing shape

[TLOT] Endrea, climb up on my back and take the reins, I'll fly low, you just hold up your wings like a kite over my back. If you start to fall just hold the reins and fall on me.

[GK] Grumbles

[Doc] He's right you know. You have small wings for your size.

[GK] Fuck you Doc, you don't have any.

[Doc] I DON'T NEED THEM!

[Endrea] - Okay- Scrambles onto TLOT's back, her claws accidentally digging into him-

[TLOT] Quivers with the sudden pain but doesn't say anything-

[TLOT] passes the loops to her- hold on tight okay?

[Endrea] Settles onto TLOT's back and grabs the loops-

[TLOT] Takes a bit of a running start and downsweeps his huge wings. Endrea pops up over his shoulders, floating tethered.

[Endrea] Squeaks and tries to balance herself-

[Doc] Is zipping along on a ratcheting path parallel to them. 

[TLOT] Is flying slow, and low to the ground. - Just hold them out straight for now! You'll be fine!

[Endrea] Stretches her wings out as far as she can-

[GK] Runs back and forth a few times, but can't keep up easily.

[TLOT] Gracefully opens his own wings to full soaring effortlessly and barely moving.

[CP] Starts floating in the air to keep an eye on Endrea-

[Endrea] Is concentrating really hard-

[Doc] Is circling below. Ready to catch her if she tumbles

[GK] Flops on his back, breathing heavily- FUCK.

[Endrea] Accidentally dips one wing and starts flailing to one side-

[TLOT] Corrects her motion by dipping up on that side to put a puff of air under the flailing wing

[Endrea] Almost overcorrects-

[Doc] Zips over them, lifting her straight again as xe passes

[Endrea] Stretches wings out once more-

[TLOT] Dips down a little to really lift her

[Endrea] Squeaks some as her feet leave his back and she scrambles to try and get her footing back-

[TLOT] Just don't let go of those ropes!

[Doc] Is under them again

[Endrea] Small whine but clenches onto the rope harder-

[TLOT] Let me know if you need a break! We don't have to do this all at once!

[Deer] - She's doing rather well all things considered

[Lie] - Yeah...

[Steve] You should have seen TLOT the first time he tried to fly like that. He was flapping crazy like a huge chicken

[Endrea] - Yellow Hehe? My wings are starting to hurt...

[Lie] Small snort of laughter at Steve's comment-

[Doc] I'm on it- Drops down onto TLOT- xe catches Endrea to hir chest and the three land gently with TLOT on the bottom.

[Endrea] Is panting a little-

[GK] Gets up and runs over to them.

[GK] That was stll good for a first try.

[CP] - Pretty similar to what I do with her when I have to teach her

[Steve] Except you don't have to this time CP. She has THREE dragons to guide her!

[CP] - Thankfully, they're better equipped to teach her than I am

[Doc] Gives Endrea a little kiss on the snout- You did good sweetie.

[Endrea] Giggles a little-

[TLOT] Is flopped on the ground- Yeah kid. We'll have you flying in no time

[GK] Grumbles more - I wanted to be the one to teach her....

[Doc] Awww, - paws at him. - You can teach her other stuff GK - I bet you can help her with her energy blasts.

[Endrea] Runs over to GK after getting her feet out of the rungs and curls up next to him- nap time

[TLOT] exhales and changes back into his normal self like a deflating balloon

[Doc] You still hate that don't you?

[TLOT] Quietly- It's like wearing a giant fat suit. I'm suprised oyu like it so much

[Doc] I didn't always look like a human old friend...

[Deer] Approaches- Are the both of you okay? You both spent a fair amount of time up there

[Doc] Jumps around in place. - I'm great! You know I've got tons of energy

[TLOT] I just don't like that form. I'll suck it up to help her though

[GK] Is trying to hide how good it feels to have Endrea choose him as a nap buddy.

[CP] Hops down to where Lie is and gathers her in his arms- Now can we go back to sex?

[Lie] Sighs- Oh alright? GK? We'll come by and get her tomorrow


	62. Creeper Eggs Honesty Hour Demibrine

As the next day rose and the noon light flew high above the clouds; In the deep grasses of the lands, a lone creature sped through the grass, letting nothing lead him away from his path. He had a scent that he desperately needed to find. And although it was cloaked in many other scents, he needed to find it no matter what. Finding it to its freshest point he spotted a tall glass home, and the scent he sought, was within. He jumped and teleported into the home of plants, and directly into lie, bringing her down to the floor.  
A small gray and furry creature looked up from her groin and sneezed.  
" I FOUND YOU!! "

[Lie] Yelps as she's knocked to the floor, a handful of dirt spilling from her hands- Oh! Uh, hello there...

The little ball of fur stood up. " you're aunt lie right? "

[Lie] - Yes, I'm guessing you belong to Aries family then?

" yes, my name is silver! I'm an enderman.. " he looked at her with pale eyes

[Lie] - And what an adorable enderman you are!

" I-I'm- I'm manly! Manlier than a-aries!" Silver mewed furiously and fluffed up.

[Lie] Rubs Silvers fluff soothingly- Of course you are sweety. Now what brings you out here?

Silver lost his thoughts with her wonderful petting, purring loudly and arching into her pets.

[Lie] Laughed a little and continues petting-

He was soft and silky like a chinchilla, but with thicker and fuller fur, it'd make one heck of a cozy sweater.  
Silver huffed and enjoyed the petting

[Lie] Slows the petting a little- Silver sweety, what are you doing here?

Silver regained his thoughts. " oh!! I came because of Aries! I thought.. You could help him "

[Lie] Cocks her head slightly and a worried frown starts to appear- What's happened?

" ever since he came home that night that was so thundery, he has caged himself in his room. We have been trying to get him out, or give him food, but the door will not open. And creeper has been scratching at the door since I left... She sent me to look for you "silver mewed

[Lie] - Oh dear, I better go check on him then- Picks Silver up and starts heading towards the pen with her horse Beau

Silver crawled onto her back and held on with his claws, though careful not to cut her.

[Lie] Climbs onto the white gelding with the golden armor after nudging his donkey buddy away- Make sure you hold on tight Silver- Spurs Beau onwards, the gelding quickly taking off and leaping over the fence

She could hear silver "wee"ing as they picked up speed and jumped

[Lie] Rides through the trees at an almost full gallop, darting around the trees like a barrel racer until soon BSteve's house was within sight. Lie drew her gelding to a halt just outside the front door-

Silver jumped off and shook his fur back in place. He hopped to the door and pushed it open. From outside, lie could hear creeper slamming herself against Aries door, yelling at the door.

[Lie] Quickly dismounts and realizes she doesn't have a lead on her so simply hopes that Beau remains nearby before heading into the house herself-

When she gets in, Aries' door has lots of scratches from creeper.  
She currently hitting her body against the door and panting hard.  
" Aries! I ...i swear! I will blow this door down if I have to hun!"  
She looked exhausted, and she also looked quite 'full'.  
Zombie came to lie and groaned in concern for creeper.

[Lie] Nods at Zombie before approaching Creeper and placing a hand on her. She speaks softly to the heavily pregnant mob- Creeper, that's enough. This can't be good for you, let me try instead

Creeper huffed and looked at lie. " oh honey... You're here... I... I do hope we didn't catch you at a bad time... " she smiled weakly.  
Zombie came over to creeper and tried to nudge her away from the door.

[Lie] Shakes her head- Not at all, I was just working in my green house

[Lie] Approaches the door and places both her hands on it before speaking loudly enough for Aries to hear- Aries? I know your in there, please come out and talk with me?

There was no response from within.  
Silver came up to lie.  
" I think he placed rocks behind the door... "

[Lie] - I see- Begins concentrating her powers, urging small vines to grab and move the rocks without Aries noticing

Silver backed up and then charged like a ram into the door. The door rattled finally, indicating that the rocks were no longer helping the door withstand blows

[Lie] Finally removes all the rocks and gently pushes the door open, grabbing Silver before he can try charging again- Aries? Sweetheart?

The room is almost unused.  
Lie can see a small hole that Aries had dug under his bed. And she can see his eyes.   
All she hears is a soft whimper

[Lie] Crouches down next to the bed- Come now Aries, please come out for me?

" go away.... I'm a terrible monster! " Aries finally cried out.

[Lie] Searches through her inventory until she finds some food, it's a few loaves of bread and she holds them out towards Aries- How many times must I tell you this Aries, you are not a monster. At least eat something, please?

Aries whimpered again.   
" ....how long has it been....? "

[Lie] - At least a few days I'm guessing

Aries looked at lie and whimpered again.  
" I couldn't control myself... I HURT so many... I am a TERRIBLE monster... I never wanted to do such things. .. And yet I watched it all happen "

[Lie] - Aries, we all do things we don't mean to do when in pain, it's a part of life. However, if you really feel so horrible, then sitting under your bed won't help

" nobody likes me anymore, and rightfully so.... I should be punished... Or dead at the bottom of that ravine.. But my terrible actions are in my head.. And I can't take them back..." Aries whimpered

[Lie] Turns to Silver- Silver? Do you like your brother?

Silver nodded. " yea, he's a good brother... He's a weenie, but that's OK "

[Lie] - And I like you Aries, so I think that disproves the fact that you state that Nobody likes you

"And all those poor animals? " Aries mewed. " what about them? "

[Lie] - Simple, you can go outside and do the work to grow what they need to reproduce and then help breed them back until there are more than ever before

Aries peeked from under his bed and lie could see how pale he'd become

[Lie] Smiles at Aries- There we go, come on out, eat some food, and I may tell you some happy news~

Silver looked at lie curiously.  
Aries looked at lie with low quills and slowly crept out from under his bed. He was shaking.

[Lie] Gently reaches out and rubs Aries head- There you go- Looks towards the door- Creeper? You got any food on hand?

Creeper looked very disappointed. " no hun. . . I'm sorry, I haven't had the strength to cook... And the attempt to open Aries' door was the last of my strength. "

[Lie] - Then just tell me where things are and I'll cook. Aries, I want you to get nice and comfy on the couch

Aries whimpered and walked out and curled onto the couch. Silver hopped over and licked him.  
Creeper waddled slowly to the kitchen.  
" this way hun... I'll try as best I can to help.. "   
Zombie groaned and worriedly followed creeper

[Lie] Heads into the kitchen and washes her hands- Alright, now what to make...

" soup would probably be the best, and could help him regain his strength... " Creeper huffed.

[Lie] - Good idea, pots are where?

" below the counter hun.. I'll - oof.... I'll get you some fresh vegetables " creeper smiled

[Lie] - No need Creeper, I can just grow some here and now if necessary, I don't want you straining yourself

"Well at least let me get you some chicken breasts. . ." she huffed

[Lie] Laughs- Oh alright- Starts filling the pot with water

Creeper made her way to the cold storage, and pulled out some chicken breasts.  
She brought them over and placed them in the pot ready to boil.

[Lie] Puts the pot on top of the stove and turns the stove on. With a flick of her hand a few plants spawn including thyme and parsley, but also some potato's and carrots, plus a small zuchinni-

" look at you hun... A wonderful gardener and chef " creeper smiled.

[Lie] Blushes a little before remembering that she forgot the onions and quickly grows one of those, she begins chopping the veggies and herbs before putting them in the pot- Hey Creeper, do you have any noodles?

" yes hun... Let me... Hufff... Let me get them " she waddled to the storage again and pulled out the noodles.  
She brought them back to lie.  
Zombie groaned from the doorway.

[Lie] Thanks Creeper, if you need to sit then please, do so- Throws a few handfuls of noodles into the pot

Creeper weakly plopped against the floor and panted.  
" oh hun, I'm so sorry that I'm no good right now... I...ooooh..... I will still try to help you hun"

[Lie] - Don't force yourself, I can only imagine what you're currently going through.

Creeper tried to lift herself, but couldn't.   
" oh, I'm sure I can muster a bit more help "  
Again she tried and her legs shivered, but she stood.

[Lie] Turns towards Creeper- Zombie, please help your mate out into the living room... Creeper, you've already exhausted yourself trying to get to Aries, so please, take care of yourself for now

Zombie tried to lead creeper out to the living room.  
Creeper followed slowly.

[Lie] Returns to cooking, noting that the food is almost done. Taking the couple loaves of bread she has with her she manages to locate the butter and warms the bread up before buttering it - Hey Creeper? Where do you keep your bowls and plates?

[Lie] Searches as she asks- Never mind, found them- Starts plating up the food

Creeper, zombie, silver and Aries are all watching as lie finished. Silver and zombie came to lie, and helped serve Aries and creeper.  
Aries ate heavily.  
Creeper just drank the broth.

[Lie] Sits down with her own bowl, a pleased smile on her face-

Creeper whimpered lightly. " a-aiy... They're so big... I can feel them shifting positions "  
She looked like she was holding back tears.  
" oh... These two eggs are ... Are bigger than they're supposed to be... And it certainly has taken its toll "

[Lie] - I could try and make a numbing flower if you wanted

" i-ah...I appreciate the offer dear... But.. I don't think a plant can numb another plant" creeper giggled lightly

[Lie] - Oh, good point

[Lie] Notices that Aries has almost finished his food- Aries? Would you like more?

Aries licked his lips.  
"Your a good cook!" He smiled. " yes, may I please have more? "

[Lie] Smiles- Absolutely- Takes Aries bowl and goes and refills it before handing it back to him

Aries digs in again.  
Creeper looked to lie and whimpered.   
" um, lie dear, could I ask a huge favor of you? "

[Lie] - What is it?

" would you be willing to rub my belly? It really is hurting.... "

[Lie] Sure- Puts her bowl down and approaches Creeper, softly rubbing her belly, she can feel the eggs moving a little from the motion

Creeper tenses at first. It seems like she was extremely tender, but after a moment, she eases and relaxed a lot.   
Tears roll down her cheeks, and she breathes softly but heavily.

[Lie] - Creeper? You okay there?

" it really helps deary" creeper reassured.  
" it was hurting so much... "   
She huffed.

[Lie] Oh Creeper, if you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask

" thank you dear " she smiled.

[Lie] - By the way, Endrea's grown again, she's starting to get flying lessons now

Creeper smiled and nodded. " oh, that's wonderful she must -ah- .. She must be growing and learning so fast... "

[Lie] - She looks about ten now when in her more human form... Are you sure your okay?

" yes... I should be fine hun.. Your rubbing is really soothing " creeper smiled weakly.

Lie suddenly felt a depression under her hand as the egg seemed to move back.  
Creeper yelped and tensed.  
"Ah!!"

[Lie] - I'm sorry!

" no no, its- it's... " she huffed. " oh dear..... " creeper looked at her belly.  
" it's time.... "

Aries' quills stood up

[Lie] - Oh... Okay... Uh, somebody should go grab some towels then... Ohhhhh fuck

Aries crawled off of the couch and went to grab towels.  
Creeper whimpered as her body began to ready itself with changes.  
" oh.... "   
Zombie seemed completely unsure what to do, and groaned in helplessness.

[Lie] - I'll need you to walk me through this Creeper, becaue I have no idea what to do

Creeper nodded. " I'll do my best hun... But I haven't much knowledge myself " she blushed, slightly embarrassed.

Aries returned with the towels

[Lie] - Do you wan't me to call Doc? They are a doctor after all and they should know what to do

[Lie] - Thank you Aries- Takes the towels and puts a few of them under Creeper

" no, they are possibly busy, but I - oooooh.... I ... I am quite certain you'll help me just fine " she cringed.  
" all I know is that.. These Eggs are slightly bigger than a normal egg, and I'll likely be unable to lay them alone."

[Lie] Okay, so we may need something slippery... - Starts thinking about what she could use

Creeper: " honey, place your hand back on my belly... If you feel the first egg, give it a light push down "

[Lie] - Okay- Places her hand and feels for the egg, she gives a very gentle push once she finds it

Creeper gasps and breathes hard.  
Silver whimpered And hid under the couch.  
"Aiy! Ok... Ok dear, it's coming along... Just keep the pressure against it" creeper huffed.

[Lie] - Understood. Silver? It's okay sweety

Aries looked under the couch and tried to bring silver back out.

Creeper whimpered and tears formed in her eyes.

[Lie] - Come on Creeper, I know it's painful, but you can do this!

There was a small crack sound, and creeper cried out. She was starting to bleed, but the first egg was finally going to start passing.  
Creeper was crying.

[Lie] - Oh Creeper, I know it hurts, but I know you can do this!

Creeper whimpered and began assisting the first egg. She pushed and would rest for a moment, until repeating again. Aries suddenly hissed at the strange fluid from creeper.  
She whimpered. "... please tell me you see it.... "

[Lie] Leans down, her hands cupped- I can see it, it's almost ready to drop into my hands by the look of it

Creeper breathed heavily and continued to push.  
A slight rip of her skin was heard and she cried out. But the egg passed into the hands of lie. It was a bit heavy.

[Lie] Quickly grabs a towel and dries the egg off before holding it towards Zombie- Do you want to hold it?

Zombie stared at the egg. He seemed very afraid to hold it right now.  
Aries mewed. " is that goo off of it yet? I could smell it... That's a defensive goo... It's highly toxic if you eat it... If it's off, I'll take care of the eggy for now "

[Lie] - I've dried it off, but perhaps with a towel for safety just in case- Wraps the egg in another towel before handing it to Aries

[Lie] Turns her attention back towards Creeper- Alright Creeper, just one more egg

Aries carefully took the egg and curled around it safely.

Creeper was drenched with tears.  
" no no.. Please..." Her front legs were quaking as it was.

[Lie] - I'm sorry Creeper, but the second needs to come out as well, we can take a small break though if you want

Creeper looked at her still swollen belly and then at zombie.  
She took a deep breath and sighed.   
" OK... I can get through this one too..." She whimpered.  
" please... Do as you did before "

[Lie] - Got it, it should be a bit easier this time

Creeper smiled weakly. " I hope so...." She whimpered. She seemed like she was becoming pale

[Lie] - Hang on Creeper! I'll call for TGoW once this egg is out!

Creeper whimpered. " I must be so weak...a creeper is able to give birth twice a year without worry, and even in the ..oooh in the heat of escape, an egg can be delivered... "  
She huffed as she felt the pressure within her spreading to the egg.  
" and I can't even handle my own and my mate's eggs! " she strained.

[Lie] - It's okay Creeper, this ones already almost out!

Aries mewed. " they're much bigger than normal creeper eggs... No wonder it hurts so much..."

[Lie] - Silver? Can you bring me another towel?

Silver whined and scampered off.

Creeper's egg slipped through and she yelped.  
" ah! Ok! I... Need to...Huff....hfff!"  
She breathed heavily and began to push once again.  
the egg came into view after multiple pushes and tears. creeper gave one final push and the egg slipped into lie's hands.

Silver returned with a towel.

[Lie] Quickly grabs the egg, using her sleeves to dry it until Silver returns-

[Lie] - Thank you Silver- Quickly dries the egg off- Zombie? Would you like to hold this one?

Zombie reached out to grab the egg. He was shaking.

[Lie] Gives Zombie a reassuring smile before returning her attention towards Creeper-

Creeper was breathing hard And trembling all over. " I....I think.. . I'll be. . . willing to try..... Your flowers "

[Lie] Nods and immediately summons her healing flowers and also sends a mental burst to TGoW in case the flowers don't work. The healing flowers spring up all around Creeper, almost forming a nest-

Creeper's scent slots open and the pollen of the flowers nuzzles into the slots.  
She panted and smiled. " they feel.. Nice... Dear ....."

Creeper collapsed into them, completely overcome with fatigue

[Lie] - Relax now Creeper, you've earned it- Lie's arms are covered in the goop

Zombie became highly worried about creeper and gave Aries the egg. He circled creeper and shook her in concern. " RRRR???! nnnn.. Roooo!!"

[Lie] - Ah damn, I don't know if there's supposed to be after birth or the like...

Silver pounced on zombie so he'd leave creeper alone to rest.  
Aries mewed. " I can hear them inside....."

[Lie] Turns towards Aries- Oh?

Aries lifted himself for lie to see the eggs. " wanna hear? You can hear their heartbeat... You can hear them moving "

[Lie] - Not right now, I'm a bit rattled from the adrenaline right now, plus I should probably wash up

Aries smiled. "The bathroom is over in the corner... Wash that goo off ..."

[Lie] Thank you- Stands and heads into the bathroom, she quickly washes the goo she can off, but realizes her shirt may be a lost cause at the moment

She noticed a clean shirt of BSteve's hanging in the back of the bathroom, left to dry probably..

[Lie] Debates using that shirt but decides it would be rude and instead concentrates, using her plants to form a top-

A sound is heard in the living room. TGoW had arrived and he began to assist creeper into a much more comfortable position and ease zombie's worries, while he cleaned creeper gently and carefully

[Lie] Returns to the main room- Ah there you are TGoW, you missed the excitement

TGoW smiled. " wouldn't be the first birthing I've seen or assisted with.. " he noted her top.

" well don't you look nice "

[Lie] - Yeah, my other top got a bit covered with goop

TGoW chuckled. " I understand. " he carefully took the eggs from Aries and placed them next to creeper who slept

[Lie] - She worked hard today

" yes... Poor creeper... Those eggs were larger than her body could handle.. But luckily, they aren't damaged, and she should recover with lots of sleep."  
TGoW smiled. " besides, you worked pretty hard too, so maybe your should rest too"

[Lie] - I gotta admit, I was not expecting this today

Aries mewed. " would aunt lie like to cuddle with us with creeper? "

[Lie] - I suppose, but first I want to check and make sure my horse is still in the area, I didn't have a lead on me when I got here

"Don't worry, " TGoW smiled. " your horse is on a lead now "

[Lie] Smiles- Thanks TGoW, alright you two, I suppose I could do a cuddle then

Aries and silver got into the flower nest, and brought lie in. Silver nuzzled into lie's belly, and Aries curled around her slightly.  
Zombie nuzzled beside creeper, and TGoW just sat back behind them all, and watched over them.

[CP] Is in the brine bar drinking-

-There's a sound of happy chatter outside, and the rattling of bones-

[CP] Takes a deep draw from his bottle-

-TLOT, Steve and a skeleton in a yellow sweater and an iron helm enter the bar-

[Steve] Goes to the bar to order and the skeleton follows behind him

[TLOT] Hi Cp. Hey.... wheres Lie?

[CP] - She was working in her greenhouse

[TLOT] Oh okay, we were just going to have food out for a change and Gold decided to tag along.

[TLOT] Have you met?

[CP] - Probably not

[TLOT] Motions him over- Cp this is Gold. Steve's little band of brothers always treat him as the highest ranked since he was the first one Steve befriended.

[Gold] Gives Cp a respectful bow

[CP] - So it's your version of my generals pretty much?

[TLOT] Exchanges a look with Gold, it's... not really like that. 

[Gold] Makes some elaborate gestures of him defending TLOT and Steve and motions towards the village as well. 

[TLOT] They're friends, and family too, and they like to help out. I feel like Steve earned their respect far sooner then I ever did.

[CP] - Don't really care TLOT

[TLOT] Wow.... you're moody tonight. You asked.

[Gold] makes a wheesy giggle

[TLOT] Turns to check on Steve and Gold gives CP a questioning eyeridge raise

[CP] Motions for Sam to bring him another drink-

[Gold] Has some subtle communication with Sam as the two undead cross paths

[CP] Listens in on the conversation-

[Steve] Comes back to the table with drinks and a huge ring sandwich, and a pot of some yellow goop

[TLOT] Nice. So can I ask if you had your dream yet CP?

[CP] Stiffens a little and then grumbles-

[Steve] I hope it wasn't bad.

[Gold] Come back to the table and mimes someone with long hair, riding and points off down the coast while covering hir eyes

[Steve] Oh! I hope everything is all right

[Gold] Covers their face and points in the direction of the town, and makes two fingers like a big nose and a hissing noise. Xe links their hands.

[Steve] Awww! That's great

[CP] Takes the drink when Sam brings it with a small nod-

[Steve] Offers Gold a chair, but xe chooses to sit at the bar so they can 'talk' to Sam too

[Steve] It sounds like BSteve ran into Flicker. I hope they hit it off. She spends way too much time by herself. Poor thing.

[CP] - That testificates creepers are so fucking chatty...

[TLOT] Ah, my favorite scent. Love in the air

[TLOT] Hm? Well... I guess they would be. They live under the village. I bet they hear all kinds of idle talk

[Gold] Is shaking a finger at Sam and then makes some gestures at Steve.

[Steve] Seriously? That's a bad habit Sam, even without lungs

[CP] Cocks head a bit in interest towards the skeletons

[TLOT] Is listening to Steve's thoughts - Gross.

[CP] - Ah, so that's how he knew she left...

[TLOT] Is watching Cp curiously. - So? Are you going to tell us what happened? Or just keep us all in suspense?

[CP] - Sam smokes red stone cigarettes, that's why he was outside to see Lie leaving

[Gold] Is moving a bit too fast, silently gossiping with Sam.

[TLOT] I got that from reading Steve's thought. I'm asking you about your dreamlands. What did you see?

[CP] Makes a disgruntled face-And now they're discussing your sex life, wonderful

[Steve] Gold! Don't spare the details! - Toasts his friend

[CP] Groans-

[TLOT] Laughs. - This yellow stuff is good. What did you say it was?

[CP] Drinks some more-

[Steve] Something called must-tard. Doc showed Sam how to mix it with touchie syrup and some other stuff as well. But the dry herbs were in the mail junk.

[Steve] So once again we have Cp to thank. You want some? This is a much bigger sandwich then I was expecting

[CP] Shakes head- Nah, I'm good

[Gold] Seems to be laughing and Sam is making faces at him

[TLOT] Is staring at Cp. - Come on... you know you want to tell me. -wiggles his fingers like he's casting a spell

[CP] Cocks a brow- Tell you what?

[TLOT] Your. Dream.

[CP] - Why are you so interested?- Takes another sip

[TLOT] Takes a large bite of food and chews sullenly. He shakes himself a bit like a bird with ruffled feathers.

[Steve] Gets a weird look- He feels like he shares with you, so he's annoyed when you shut him out

[CP] Catches a whiff of something which was on TLOT's cloak-

[CP] - Not much at first, just the Nether

[TLOT] Blinks- His mouth is still full

[CP] Quickly stands up- SHIT! You still have that honesty flower on you, don't you!?

[Steve] What? Why would he have that? 

[TLOT] Shakes his head furiously. Trying to chew and protest his innocence at the same time

[CP] Starts trying to get away-

[Gold] turns around suddenly at the commotion and the two get tangled up in the narrow asile

[CP] Stumbles back onto the booth seat-

[TLOT] Finally manages to swallow - I don't have it! See! - He pulls up his HUD so Cp can see the random mess of junk he's carrying. The flower isn't there.

[CP] - Then why the fuck are we feeling the affects!?

[Gold] Gives him an annoyed look and swift gesture

[CP] @ Gold- OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!

[Steve] No clue.

[TLOT] Are you a little drunk?

[Steve] Hey! Be nice. You're the one that fell over hir.

[CP] - Not that drunk to admit things like that!

[TLOT] Looks perpelxed. - Why would it be a secret anyway? It's nothing that can be used to harm you.

[CP] Scowls-

[Steve] I think it's kinda wild that it wasn't even one of the normal biomes.

[Steve] Mines so plain in comparision

[TLOT] Yours is green and beautiful Steve. Mine is the one that's lifeless and sad.

[Steve] It's a work in progress. It might be better now.

[CP] Pushes his bottle away for a little while-

[Sam] Comes by the table and sets down an end rod that's being used as the core of a stack of onion rings.

-Both skeletons are gesturing animatedly and playfully indicating it was the others idea-

[CP] Grumbles but pulls one off and eats it-

[TLOT] That's neat!

[Steve] Gives an encouraging sign under the table to them

[CP] - It's just onion rings

[TLOT] So... are you guys good for wine?

[CP] Coughs a bit- We're fine!

[TLOT] Well... I know Lie can be a little hesitant about sex...

[Steve] That's putting it mildly..

[CP] That she can be, but it's a bit of her charm

[TLOT] That 'I like a challenge' nonsense could have been the death of you if you'd remained evil - He suddenly looks startled as if he didn't mean to say that aloud

[CP]- Hey, I do still enjoy a challenge

[Steve] I think what my hubby is saying is that trying to dominate feisty women is a dicey proposition. It can get you stabbed in the back.

[CP] Grumbles- And I'm still plenty evil...

[TLOT] Is running his mouth and unable to stop- No you're not. You're domesticated.

[Steve] Looks shocked

[CP] - Excuse me?

[TLOT] Takes another huge bite of sandwich and tries to look innocent

[Steve] Easy. I know he doesn't want to fight

[CP] - What. Do. You. Mean.

[Steve] Looks horrified- And if you're domesticated, he technically is too.

[TLOT] Makes a slightly hurt face. - he knows it's true, but it's better somehow when he's just admitting to it jokingly

[Gold] Is just sitting there with his mouth open

[CP] Is beginning to growl-

[Steve] Blurts- It really scares me when you do that.

[CP] Glares before blurting- And I find you annoyingly like my brother

[Steve] Yelps- I feel sorry for your brother because you're so mean to him. And I pity you because he's petty and nasty to you as well!

[TLOT] Swallows to keep from choking on his suprise. But once his mouth is empty he can't control himself. - I still feel guilty for violating you! Both of you!

[CP] Growls again-

[Steve] But I forgive you! On both counts.

[CP] - I prefer not to think about it

[Steve] Is dumbstruck - He's not a bad looking dude after all

[CP] Scowls -

[Gold] Is laughing now, as much sound as their capable of making

[CP] Looks at the skeleton- OH SHUT UP!

[Sam] Does a passable imiation of Cp's body language, and Gold sniggers some more

[TLOT] I lied to you Cp. You have a nice ass - is stunned

[CP] Is about ready to lunge but can't decide who to lunge at- I don't care what you think about that TLOT!

[Steve] Shakes TLOT a little - he's mentally communicating that his husband needs to shut up before Cp starts a fight

[TLOT] Tries to change the subject - So... how was the honeymoon?

[CP] - Oh very good, well, other than when you interrupted. I fucked Lie hard and long, her ass ended up red

[TLOT] I sorry I inturrupted you, I feel bad about that too!

[Steve] Lucky girl, if she likes it that rough

[CP] - Oh she certainly does, she becomes very submissive once in the right mood

[Gold] Makes an obvious beckoning gesture for him to keep talking

[TLOT] Make good use of that harness?

[CP] - She wants to please, and likes feeling... helpless in a way and why the fuck am I saying any of this?

[Steve] I don't know. It's nothing I wouldn't share proudly.

[TLOT]Yeah, Steve loves it when I dominate him and fill his wanting ass with myself... ummm

[Steve] I love that feeling when I'm so full and hot... - Is turning a bit red

[CP] - I don't need to know any of this!

[Steve] Steals an onion ring and stuffs it in his mouth

[CP] - But I know Lie likes the feeling of being filled as well... FUCK!

[TLOT] Vag, butt or both? - Smacks his hands over his mouth

[CP] - Haven't done butt yet... SERIOUSLY? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

[Steve] Chokes- I bet you come like a water spawn block

[TLOT] Never?!

[CP] - Not yet at least...

[TLOT] Is trying not to talk and failing- Not with her, or not with anyone ever?

[CP] - What do you think?

[TLOT] Never. Wait.. were you a virgin before her?

[CP] - No!

[Steve] I'm suprised - He shrinks in embarassment at the outburst

[TLOT] Steve!

[TLOT] You were a virgin when I met you, so don't go there!

[Steve] Hey! He didn't need to know that

[CP] - None of us need to be saying any of these things!

[Steve] Besides you were too!

[TLOT] Thunks his head on the table

[CP] - And I know Lie wasn't a virgin our first time either

[TLOT] muffled- She comes from a world full of other humans, it's not suprising. Our seed only had two living examples.

[CP] - I actually ended up bringing in her ex since he was a griefer. Little bastard never even accomplished what I brought him in for

[Steve] What did you want him to do?!

[TLOT] I'm suprised you didn't torture him in hopes of pleasing her

[CP] - Kill her two companions, at the time there were only three humans that I'd brought in including Lie

[TLOT] What do you expect from a human griefer? Wanna-be brines.

[CP] - Actually he probably would have accomplished it if he hadn't gone after Lie instead the stupid fucking human

[Steve] Are you prejudiced against humans?

[TLOT] They just make lousy griefers

[CP] - My father is one, what do you think?

[TLOT] Then yes. I think you are

[Steve] Why won't you just let Endrea call you dad?

[CP] - Because for starters, I'm not. Plus I view her as a comrade, not a child

[TLOT] You might as well be. How many times have you raised her from an egg?

[Steve] Why don't you just say friend?

[CP] - Many, but she's still not my kid. We fight along side each other, not sit around chatting

[Steve] Cp, do you hate me?

[CP] - I find you very annoying at times

[TLOT] There's that word again...

[CP] - What word?

[TLOT] 'annoying' I'm annoying, Doc's annoying, Steve's annoying. I think you've yet to tell Deerheart she is though. But I bet it's coming

[CP] - She tends to stay out of the way

[TLOT] Is annoying just your shorthand for friend?

[CP] - Usually- Clamps hand down over his mouth

[TLOT] Looks triumphant. - Now I know how Doc felt....

[Steve] I'm all warm and fuzzy now

[CP] Glares-

[CP] Continues to glare-

[Lie] Is finding herself comfortable and warm amongst the mass of BSteve's family. She has Silver in her lap and is absent mindedly petting him-

Silver was purring in his sleep.   
Aries licked lie's cheek.   
" would you like me to go hunting? "  
TGoW had his eyes closed, closely monitoring creeper, and her two eggs.

[Lie] - No, I don't think that's necessary at the moment. I know TLOT's Steve has been sending his skeleton brothers over with food for you guys

"Yes... It's in the storage... " Aries looked back towards the kitchen.

[Lie] Reaches back to rub Aries head- Hey, so long as a certain someone doesn't go starving himself again...

Aries lowered his quills. " I'm ... Sorry "

[Lie] - Please, just don't do something like that again. You'll make us all worry about you.

Aries looked down and lowered his head.  
" does doc still hate me...? "

[Lie] - I do believe they feel bad about what they did Aries, but seeing so many animals in so much pain messed with their head. I'm certain if you go and apologize to Doc they'll forgive you though

" it still is messing with my head.... " Aries whimpered.  
" I watched it happen, and there was nothing I could do to stop those actions..... Like a puppet... "

[Lie] - As odd as it seems, that is something CP as plenty of experience with, see he used to be possessed by an entity named Insanity, it would take control every once in awhile and send him on killing sprees

Aries looked at lie and he felt something stir.  
He looked down. He wondered if CP could feel that from Aries when he unintentionally attacked him...  
Not that he would likely care.  
Aries whimpered as the thoughts returned to him... What horrible things he did... To the animals. To CP....

 

And all because he just wanted to give Cp a gift..  
A gift to show that he wasn't alone..

Aries began to weep

[Lie] Picks up on Aries emotions- Aries, it's alright sweety, CP can be crass and cruel, but he's learning. He comes from a world of kill or be killed, where there was no room for gifts. His comrades and housemates, what he considered his family were killers like him. He's not sure what to do when presented with something thoughtful and rather than admit it the stubborn idiot turns to aggression

Aries silently cried.  
Silver jumped feeling the sudden tears on his fur. He bristled up and sneezed.

[Lie] Gently wipes away Aries' tears - It's okay sweety, just think happy thoughts for now

Aries was shaking. " I want to aunt lie! I really want to.... " he nuzzled into her "

[Lie] - How about I tell you some news then which will probably cheer you up?

Aries whimpered but looked at lie. His eyes were flooded with tears

[Lie] - CP has no reason to complain about you calling him uncle since now we're actually married.

In normal Circumstance, Aries would've been giggling and happy... But he didn't feel much. But he gave a small smile, in effort to make lie happy.

"... congrats on your bond "

[Lie] Can see that Aries still isn't happy and wracks her brain for anything she can do to help comfort him-

Silver moves aside, and plopped in the zombie and creeper pile, so not to be teardripped on.

[Lie] Has an idea and begins concentrating, shrinking until she's in her cat form, she then curls into Aries with gentle purrs-

Aries' quills rose up and he sniffed over lie.

[Lie] Continues to purr and gives Aries a friendly bap on the nose-

Aries looked at her and licked her paws.

[Lie] Let's Aries lick her-

[Lie] Quickly glances at Creeper just to check on her-

Creeper is sleeping.  
TGoW opened one eye and smiled at lie.   
Lie could hear his voice in her head.  
" she'll be alright. And so will the eggs "

[Lie] Responds mentally- Good, I've never had to do anything like that before-

Aries instinctively brought lie close and began grooming her small form.

TGoW nodded and closed his eyes.  
" you did a perfect job lie. "

[Lie] -I'm glad, I just hope I can get Aries to cheer up now- Is actually enjoying the grooming a bit

" Aries feels at peace when with you.. Something within you, your essence, your aura, whatever it may be, is very strong in tranquility.. " TGoW smiled.  
" and Aries isn't the only one. "  
TGoW took note of lie enjoying her grooming and chuckled.  
" well, I'll just let you enjoy your pampering. Enderfolk make great body therapists"

[Lie] - I'm beginning to see that, and no wonder creeper called for me earlier-

[Lie] Purrs more-

Aries gently preened through her fur, nuzzling and nipping, to clean her thought-out.

[Lie] Nuzzles Aries back a bit-

TGoW called at lie. " oh, and, try not to freak out when he does clean ... There... He won't mean anything by it, but he'll clean you and continue on until done... Just for warning "

[Lie] - Wait... What?-

Aries groomed at lie's groin area, and around the base of her tail, cleaning her thoroughly before continuing on her lower back and tail.

[Lie] Stiffens as Aries cleans that area with a little squeak-

Aries continued grooming her and gently rolled her onto her back, finishing with her belly and chest, and forehead.  
He looked down at the fuufy groomed lie and smiled softly

[Lie] Purrs at Aries and would give a small lick back but isn't sure if her tongue would cause him pain-

Aries giggled and wrinkled his nose.  
It didn't hurt him. His skin was thicker than most enders due to his rare genetics

[Lie] Licks his nose-

Aries' quills wiggled and he moved forward and gently bit lie's neck, nibbling softly and playfully.

[Lie] Surprised noise and squirms, remembering what was happening the last time somebody did that in cat form-

Aries whimpered and backed up from the small form of lie. His quills lowered and he looked down.

[Lie] Turns so she's looking at Aries- Oh, it's alright Aries, I wasn't chastising you-

Aries whimpered and looked saddened again ... What did he do wrong this time?

[Lie] Purrs and bumps Aries head with her own-

Aries watched her, keeping absolutely still.

[Lie] Gives him a few more little licks-

Aries whimpered softly.

" what did I do to make you mad...? "

[Lie] Glances at TGoW- Can you let him know that he did nothing wrong?-

TGoW opened his eyes.  
He looked at lie. " she was startled Aries, that's all. " he looked at lie, knowing why she instinctively squirmed, but he looked back at Aries.  
" you just threw her off balance and she got startled. " he said to Aries.  
Aries looked at lie. " I didn't hurt your throat or chest when I was playing with you, did i?"

[Lie] Shakes her head- Thanks for that TGoW-

TGoW shivered. He didn't like to bluff, but he'd chew on himself later.   
He smiled at lie and looked at Aries.  
" is alright Aries, now go ahead and spend time with lie"  
He closed his eyes again.  
Aries looked at lie and carefully lay back down, hoping she'd come close first.

[Lie] Immediately goes to curl up against him-

Aries purred loudly and happily nuzzled her

[Lie] Was glad that Aries was finally cheering up-

[Lie] Nuzzles Aries-

Aries nuzzled her and huffed. " lie... I'm happy I met you "

[Lie] Mews in agreement-

Aries licked her nose

[Lie] Sneezes and teleports into the sink-

Aries looked up. He clicked in confusion

[Lie] Mews and jumps out of the sink- Well at least I was still in the house-

Aries walked over on his fours and picked up lie by her neck instinctively.

[Lie] Purrs-

Aries bright her back to the family pile and curled up around her

[Lie] Rolls onto her back-

Aries playfully noms her belly

[Lie] Lightly baps him on the nose playfully-

Aries grabbed her paw and tickled her foot with his forked tongue

[Lie] Pretends to act defeated by it-

Aries licked her curiously

[Lie] Remains flopped in "defeat"-

Aries clicked and licked her cheek and ear

[Lie] Is mentally laughing-

Aries whimpered and placed his head against her chest, checking her heart

[Lie] Playfully grabs his head-

Aries yelped and huffed.   
His quills wiggled and he licked at her belly

[Lie] Rolls over to avoid the tongue-

Aries nipped at lie

[Lie] Playful swat-

Aries nipped at her swats as well. His quills wiggled

[Lie] Butt twitches, her fur beginning to glow a bit more brightly-

[Lie] Pounces Aries-

Aries rolled onto his back and groaned loudly

[Lie] Cocks head curiously-

Aries looked at lie wondering if she was going to continue her 'ferocious attack'

[Lie] Crouches for another attack-

Aries whined for mercy and lowered his quills.

[Lie] Quick pounce before jumping off-

[Lie] Circles Aries-

Aries watched her with his quills standing tall like tiny towers

[Lie] Focus' her powers and lets tiny plants bloom on Aries' quills-

[Lie] tiny tendrils snake down to tickle Aries nose-

Aries wrinkled his nose and sneezed directly on lie, with a soft, fine mist

[Lie] Jumps back, but not fast enough-

She was speckled with tiny purple beads all over her fur  
TGoW chuckled.  
" you're covered in endspray aren't you? "

[Lie] -... Maaaybe-

TGoW snickered softly.  
Aries looked over lie. " do you need another bath? "

[Lie] Mews-

Aries brought Lie close again, and groomed her, though, just simple licks, not a deep fur cleaning again.

[Lie] Purrs a bit-

Aries smiled and nuzzled into her back, giving her a light massage

[Lie] Enjoys it-

Aries finally tucked lie at his belly and curled around her protectively.

He purred softly

[Lie] Purrs in return, settling down for awhile-

Michael currently is searching for where Aries lives, using Lie's directions to help him.

[Doc] Goes rocketing over the surface of the bay, dipping a paw in the water to throw up a series of waves as xe ratchets along randomly

[Doc] Zips up the hill and kicks up from the ground to avoid a sheep

michaelgno1: Continues on until he notices Doc's dragon form ahead

"Huh... HEY DOC!"  
[2:49:20 AM | Edited 2:49:27 AM] Dr. Franken Stein: [Doc] Stops short and skids a bit in the dirt. - Wha?  
[2:49:57 AM] michaelgno1: runs over to him  
"Hey! How have you been?"

[Doc] Oh! Hey Michael. Pretty decent considering. Just enjoying the calm before the next shit hits the proverbial fan. Did you hear the good news?

michaelgno1: "If it's about CP and Lie getting married, yeah he told me a little. Lie said the rest."

[Doc] I'm happy for them. CP already seems calmer. I'm really pissed that his former housemate came after Endrea. I'm hoping this will keep them safe, or at least let them be a united front against their foe.

michaelgno1: "What do you mean? I haven't noticed anyone else on the server before I left for the Nether..."

[Doc] Grimaces - Slender gave Endrea a nightmare. He wasn't physically here. And we're not sure how it happened. But CP said his signature is unmistakable.

michaelgno1: "That... Makes me feel a bit nervous actually."

[Doc] Yeah.... me too actually. I have no idea how we can fight this. I've never heard of anyone sucessfully driving him off

michaelgno1: "He's not telling me much but has anything happened recently? There's a huge tree at Lie's home!"

[Doc] Not much besides that, and the tree was Lie's doing. She had an energy surge. I had to cut her loose from it because it was draining her to grow even bigger.

[Doc] OH! I know! Endrea had another growth spurt.

michaelgno1: "Did she now? Guess she's a dragon again?"

[Doc] TLOT made himself into an enderdragon shape and me and him and GK gave her her first flying lesson.

michaelgno1: "Is she flying yet?"

[Doc] She's big enough that she can shapeshift without any help now. Her being able to shift was Cps test of whether she was ready to fly or not. Her adult form has a humanoid option under normal circumstances.

[Doc] TLOT put some reins on himself and she floated over him like a little kite just to get some wind under her. But she hasn't done any more then that yet.

michaelgno1: "So she's learning right now? Very nice."

michaelgno1: "Hey... About earlier."

[Doc] Wilts a little bit- Yes?

michaelgno1: "What you did really bothered me, I already know it was to protect the server and all but I feel bad for Aries..."

[Doc] You hurt him too...

michaelgno1: "Yes... Because he hurt CP, my master. I serve Herobrine's Doc."

michaelgno1: "Of course i'm going to attack if they hurt him."

[Doc] I also was angry that he hurt Cp. But that's because he's my friend Michael.

michaelgno1: "I couldn't help it. It was this urge to protect him..."

[Doc] And also because CP was supposed to be avoiding fights, he was helpless and Aries tore him apart

[Doc] I have instincts too. My duty is to defend

michaelgno1: "So what, you expect me to stand there and watch Herobrine's get hurt?"

[Doc] Would you expect me to just stand by and watch my friends get hurt?

michaelgno1: "Of course not."

[Doc] Then you're passing judgment on me for doing the same thing as you, but for slightly different reasons.

michaelgno1: "... I didn't plan to kill him you know. It's not the same."

michaelgno1: sighs and sits down

michaelgno1: "I wish we could just live in a world where we didn't have to resort to violence."

[Doc] Nor did I. CP put him in the water and burned most of his skin off and he survived. For all I knew he'd turn himself to diamond or teleport away. But I admit to losing control.

[Doc] That's an odd thing to hear from you

[Doc] I thought you admired MOD's merciless and violent ways.

michaelgno1: "The fighting? Yeah i could do without it to be honest, but then things get boring."

michaelgno1: "That's what he likes. I just follow his footsteps."

[Doc] cocks hir head - why is that?

michaelgno1: "I don't hate it."

michaelgno1: "Just preference."

[Doc] sits in a compact pose with hir tail wrapped around hir. - Fighting just makes me tired and sad.

michaelgno1: "The peace is nice but after a long period of time I just end up feeling bored. When i'm alone."

[Doc] Well yes.... loneliness begats boredom. That's why we interact with others

michaelgno1: "I could just visit other brines but they can be like my master."

michaelgno1: "Again i don't dislike fighting, it's fun and all. I just prefer not to fight unless it's required."

[Doc] Well I won't argue that. I'd prefer not to pick fights.

michaelgno1: "Plus you have to consider what he's done for me.  
Lord Herobrine took me in when I had nothing. He gave me god-like powers, a purpose, a reason to live."

michaelgno1: "I was thinking about what I am... Demi-god sounds good."

michaelgno1: "I mean Herobrine's are essentially gods right?"

[Doc] Well I wasn't proposing you stick a knife in his back. Just give some thought to what you want out of existence.

[Doc] I agree with that. TLOT is certainly a small god at least

michaelgno1: "What's there to think about? I please my master and his brothers and get satisfaction from doing it."

[Doc] I guess... whatever makes you feel useful. Look at me, I just like fixing things.

michaelgno1: "I... Never upset you did I? If I couldn't make Herobrine's happy i'd rather just not exist at all."

[Doc] No, I was just concerned because you seemed so eagar for MOD to make you into a killer. My aim is to prove the brines are not monsters, and that runs upsettingly counter to my assertion.

michaelgno1: "He's not a monster though. He knows what he is doing, how would you feel if players constantly invade your home?"

michaelgno1: "Destroy your world?"

michaelgno1: "Hurt and kill everything around you?"

michaelgno1: "They care not for our home and treat it as if it was a game."

[Doc] Freezes for a second when Michael says 'game' Xe's not sure now how much the demibrine actually knows of what they really are.

[Doc] But you said he tortures them too. For everyone you murder you leave others behind who may try to avenge them

michaelgno1: "The torturing? I'm guessing it pleasures him, usually away when he does it."

michaelgno1: "Even if they did kill him I doubt he'd be gone."

[Doc] I meant the players

michaelgno1: "I was referring to players Doc."

[Doc] You grow the legend of brines as the ultimate hunt for a predator when you murder players

michaelgno1: "He's been around since the beginning. Of course people will try to hunt him down."

[Doc] Then he was just a watcher in the beginning... Assuming he was the first brine, which I highly doubt. But if so, I guess he didn't like what he saw.

[Doc] I'm... communicating with someone who might be able to shed some light on a lot of the early history. But if I let him in, I think everyone will be angry with me. At least at first

michaelgno1: "We can just leave it for another time. Or we could go see TLOT, he might know more?"

michaelgno1: "I think Herobrine judges the player by stalking them."

michaelgno1: "He sees what they do."

[Doc] About what? I know TLOT's story very well. We've been friends for a lot longer then we've been here.

michaelgno1: "You mean he doesn't know more?"

michaelgno1: "Oh wait it will be different for each brine..."

[Doc] Yes. Multiple brines, Notches, seeds, timelines.

michaelgno1: "Fair point..."

michaelgno1: stands up

[Doc] He was suprised when I told him that for most of the brines, Steve came first.

michaelgno1: "That question always bugs me..."

michaelgno1: "If Notch created Steve's, how did one turn into Herobrine?"

[Doc] Pain.

michaelgno1: "In my master's case it's all coding from our server."

[Doc] Betrayal, tears, mistakes, glitches, violence

[Doc] ...broken hearts.

michaelgno1: nods and tries to understand

[Doc] It seems to be the common thread. Suffering makes a man into a brine.

michaelgno1: "But they are considered a glitch, a virus..."

[Doc] But the suffering can cause the glitch

michaelgno1: "So... If any Steve suffered they could be brine's?"

[Doc] I believe so, yes

[Doc] Or an Alex

michaelgno1: "But mobs constantly bother them, if that's the case we'd have millions of brines."

michaelgno1: "And judging by how many seeds there are I wouldn't be surprised."

[Doc] Just hurting and dying isn't enough. There has to be an emotional component

[Doc] And the chance of a Herobrine cropping up naturally when a seed is generated seems to be 1000 to 1. Keeping in mind that a lot of them are just mindless ghosts that follow and ape the player.

michaelgno1: "I'm just glad he's here..."

[Doc] Michael.... do you accept me as one of your masters? I don't want anything from you. I'm just curious.

michaelgno1: "By definition yes, since in theory your one of my master's brothers now."

michaelgno1: "In Lie's case no since she became a brine via TLOT."

michaelgno1: "Doesn't mean I won't listen to her."

[Doc] But TLOT helped me too. Why does that make a difference?

michaelgno1: "He's a herobrine who turned you both into brine's."

michaelgno1: "So how come i'm a demi-brine while you two are essentially full-brine's?"

[Doc] I don't know. Why aren't you?

[Doc] TLOT offered to give you whatever code you lacked and you refused.

michaelgno1: "I don't want him tampering with me. It could cause me to die inside."

[Doc] Then I guess what you are is completely up to you.

[Doc] I wanted to become a brine on my own. But I had to resort to asking for help because my powers were malfunctioning

michaelgno1: "Well... Can't consider myself a full-brine until the restrictions have been lifted anyway. Not ready yet though."

[Doc] Then you already know the answer. And I guess you could try undoing the restrictions yourself. If you think you're ready. Perphaps that IS the test of whether you're ready

michaelgno1: recalls the time he tried that and shudders

michaelgno1: "Can we change the subject please? All this Herobrine talk is getting a bit old..."

michaelgno1: "So... Have you seen Aries?"

[Doc] No. But I've actually not seen any of BSteve's other housemates at all yet.

[Doc] I'd never actually met Aries until just before he went berzerk.


	63. Lie the Cat NOTCH BSteve and Flicker NSFW

Lie the Cat NOTCH BSteve and Flicker NSFW

michaelgno1: "Same, i met him a bit earlier than that with CP."

michaelgno1: "Hey Doc i'm going to go find Aries, see you later!"  
waves and walks off to find him

creeper had not yet roused from her exhaustion, and TGoW needed to get back to his home server. "although i wouldn't mind staying longerr to help look after creeper and her eggs, i already know that they will be fine... and 'm thinking that we relocate her where she should rightfully be."

[Lie] Pokes head out of Aries' protective curl- Should I return to my human shape then?-

TGoW smiled. "well, you can, or not... i could see you rolling the eggs to the den beside this home... and its rather cute to think about."  
Aries lifted his head and nuzzled lie.  
Zombie looked up from holding on to creeper. he groaned softly and huffed.

[Lie] Narrows eyes- You just like seeing me like this, don't you?

TGoW smiled and nodded. "yes, its quite cute... i had no idea you could transfigure too."

[Lie] - TLOT gave me the ability, and I can only turn into a cat. CP ended up glitching so badly as a cat at one point that we couldn't get the collar off and, well, this was the easiest solution

TGoW nodded.  
"i can transform into different creatures, but only for a limited amount of time ... which is also dependent on the energy amount they require to maintain"

[Lie] - I don't believe there is a time limit on this form

TGoW stood up and smiled. "would you like to see?"

[Lie] - Alright

TGoW glowed a bright blue-white color and his form shrunk down into a black and gray tabby cat with Peircing blue eyes.  
"well, it's not much..."

[Lie] - Well you look very handsome TGoW

TGoW's tail swayed and he looked down with a light fluster.   
"Thank you...as for you... you look like the embodiment of elegence."

[Lie] - As Doc put it, I'm a purebred show cat while CP is the local rowdy street tom-

TGoW looked over himself.  
"I'm just a simple Tabby"

[Lie] - And there's nothing wrong with that

michaelgno1: eventually senses a Herobrine nearby and comes across a house. He goes inside.

michaelgno1: "Hello? Lord Herobrine?"

[Lie] Perks a little- Oh, Michael!

michaelgno1: "Lie? Wasn't expecting to see you here, let alone in your cat form..."

[Lie] - Ah, well, there were... Circumstances...

michaelgno1: "... Don't tell me CP's at it again?"

[Lie] - No! Nothing like that this time.

michaelgno1: "Then why are you a Cat? You do look nice though."

[Lie] - Oh, to help calm Aries, and lift his spirits

michaelgno1: "Aries is here? So I found his home? Where is he, is TGoW still around since we left?"

[Lie] - ... Well Aries is the one wrapped around me, and TGoW is the other cat right there

michaelgno1: goes inside to see Lie Aries and the others  
"Oh, hello."

Aries smiled and stood to to greet Michael. " hello Mr. Michael "  
TGoW chuckled and transformed back to normal.  
" welcome Michael."

michaelgno1: "TGoW! Aries! Your both here! I kept thinking you both were going to leave..."

" well, I had contemplated it... but doc talked me out of it " TGoW explained

[Lie] Purrs a little-

michaelgno1: "When you all left I took Cinders into the Nether, Doc's actions got me worked up. The Pheonix is exploring the server by the way."

michaelgno1: looks at Aries  
"So Aries, do you feel any better? We were worried about you."

[Lie] Watches Aries a bit worriedly, hoping he doesn't go back to being depressed-

Aries whimpered but nodded. " yes... Thanks to aunt lie, she found me, and convinced me to eat "

[Lie] Purrs in relief-

TGoW looked at Michael. " Michael, perhaps I could ask for your help, so lie can continue to keep Aries company. "

michaelgno1: "Yes sir. What can I help you with?"

TGoW looked down at creeper. " creeper just laid her and zombie's eggs, its exhausted her, and I wanted to move her back to her nest and she and zombie can watch over their eggs in the peace of their den."

michaelgno1: "Okay..."  
continues listening

" I'll take creeper, and you can take her two eggs.. That way zombie won't bother you.. " TGoW smiled and knelt down to pick up creeper, cradling her carefully.  
Zombie groaned loudly in protest.

[Lie] - Oh, TGoW, before you leave the server, perhaps you should take a look at what's... Sprung up, behind my house

" oh really? "TGoW chuckled.

michaelgno1: nods in agreement and lifts the eggs, looking at Zombie  
"Do you know where to go sir?"

michaelgno1: "Yeah, you'll be surprised at what's there."

Zombie growled lowly and followed TGoW.  
" it's just next to this home "   
TGoW walked out the door with a grumpy zombie waddling after him.  
Aries looked at lie and knelt down and picked her up by her scruff with his mouth.  
He followed the others

michaelgno1: "You know I had no idea Creepers even lay eggs."

TGoW: " in my world some do.. And some don't "  
TGoW explained

michaelgno1: follows in fascination, being careful with the eggs

[Lie] Hangs there purring-

The den was small, burrowed into a small hill.  
There were a few spices and vegetables growing outside.  
TGoW knelt into the den and inside, placed creeper into the soft grassy nest.

michaelgno1: kneels and gently places the eggs next to the Creeper

Zombie grabbed Michael's wrists, thinking he was doing something else towards creeper

Aries placed down lie and licked behind her ears

[Lie] Turns and licks Aries hand-

/ player_Notch has joined the server /

[TLOT] Is shaking with fear, he grabs Steve and TPs out of Cps sight

[CP] Immediately stiffens and growls, flames beginning to flicker around his hands- TLOT... Give me my weapons...

[Doc] Fuck... come with me. The others will be here before you know it.

[Notch] There's going to kill me aren't they?

[CP] tp's to spawn-

[Doc] Can you blame them?

[Doc] drags the human into the shrine. - Okay we only have a few minutes

-Things around spawn are catching on fire-

[Doc] I've got things set up so you won't lose anything, but you are goign to die. A lot. Please don't take it personally

[Notch] I'll try not too. The stakes are lower for me anyway.

[CP] Is furiously tp'ing around leaving a trail of fire in his wake-

[Doc] I want you to have a chance to explain, but it's goign to be hard to keep them calm enough for that to happen

michaelgno1: "Zombie you trust TGoW right? You can trust me as well, I won't harm Creeper or her eggs."  
gets him to let go  
"TGoW... I should see this new Notch."  
teleports away from them

[Notch] Got it.

[Doc] Shifts into hir dragon form.

[Lie] Has been perked since the player name came up- Michael? I wouldn't suggest that, I doubt CP will be sane at the moment because of it

[Notch] Should I just let them kill me? Will that calm down the worst of them?

[Doc] I wouldn't suggest fighting.

[CP] TP's into the shrine and spots the Notch, immediately lunging for him with fire and lightning-

[Doc] Winces

[Notch] Gives a rather unmanly scream and braces for impact

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] CP.... I know you're angry...

[CP] - FUCK. OFF. DOC.

[Doc] But if you kill him I'll just have to go fetch him from the spawn again

[CP] - So then I'll just fucking kill him again!

[Doc] Remember I told you there are lots of Notches? This is the real one.

[Doc] This is Markus

[Notch] Is utterly terrified-

[CP] - I don't fucking care!- Goes to stab his hand directly into Notch since he has no weapons

michaelgno1: appears before them  
"Well I remain... unconvinced."

[Doc] typing to TLOT- I know you're afraid. Just stay put if that makes you feel safe-

[Notch] Takes the impact fully and falls down, very hurt, he stays on the floor just staring in horror

[CP] Set's Notch's insides on fire-

michaelgno1: "So you found our little sanctuary... You have a lot of nerve coming here!"

[Notch] Screams and pops his last heart, vanishing

michaelgno1: groans

[Doc] Walks back towards the spawn with a sigh

[CP] Tp's to the spawn so he can kill Notch again-

[Notch] Is sitting in the tree, too scared to come down

[Doc] I told you. Sorry

[CP] Appears above Notch with a murderous grin-

[Notch] cowers - AAAA

[Notch] Honestly I'm here to help!

[CP] - BULLSHIT!

[Doc] Geeze

[Notch] Seriously! Please!

[CP] Goes for the kill again-

[Notch] Is injured and whimpering

michaelgno1: "We're sick of your bullshit - Most of us have been traumatized by you and your antics."

[Doc] Cp, he's not your father.

[CP] snarls- I don't care-

[Doc] And he's not responsible for your troubles either Michael

[CP] Goes to choke Notch-

[Notch] The others are AIs!

michaelgno1: "Don't care, they are one and the same for me."

[Doc] He actually has a rather interesting tale if anyone cares to listen

michaelgno1: "Who's to say he won't try something later on us!"

[Notch] gggggggghhhhth

michaelgno1: "Get all the Notch's to come here. We'll be ruined!"

[Doc] He can't try anything. He's a human player in survival. He can't even use creative

michaelgno1: "How did he even FIND the server?"

[CP] His hands are still on fire-

[Doc] I've verified his identity, He's the real Markus Pearson.

[Doc] Actually I found him, I was keeping an eye on him.

[Notch] Dies again and respawns on the ground this time

[Notch] fuuuuu

[CP] Snarls again and prepares to attack again-

michaelgno1: "Nope just nope, i'm informing my master."  
logs off the server and goes home

[CP] Decides this time he'll just rip the hearts out-

[Doc] Cp, please stop

[CP] Ignores Doc-

[Notch] Slides down to the foot of the tree- I didn't hurt you I swear. I'm not your Notch

[CP] - Liar!

[Notch] I'm not I swear! We've never met before!

[CP] Snarls and his whole body begins to catch on fire-

[Doc] Slides forward and traps Cp in hir coils

[Doc] Pets his hair with one paw. - Please just listen. I think it will be of interest

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER DOC! LET GO!

[Doc] Shhhh, no. Do I need to call Lie to calm you down?

[CP] Snarls loudly-

[Notch] Will you at least listen for a few minutes? And then you can kill me again if that helps any.

[CP] Growls, the ground under Doc starting to turn to lava-

[Doc] Doesn't mind the lava and keeps trying to sooth Cp. - Just talk, you might as well. I think this is the best you'll get from him right now.

[Notch] You said..... they aren't all like this?

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] No, CP is just the meanest brine on the server. My poor friend TLOT is hiding right now. He's terrified of his Notch.

[Notch] I feel so terrible

[CP] - DOC! LET ME THE FUCK GO!

[Doc] Coils a little tighter just in case - Just talk

[Notch] Stands shakily - Cp? is it? I came to let you know why things have gone this way.

[Notch] When this game was first concieved, the Herobrine glitches started appearing randomly in the early development stages. It's a one in one-thousand chance each time a seed is generated. And most of them aren't self-aware. They're a sort of ghost that follows a Steve and sometimes mimics their behavior.

[CP] Snarls-

[Notch] These glitches can self replicate and have a lot of varience in abilities, temperment and cunning.

[Notch] Our team created other AIs that could also generate in the same way each time a seed is loaded and spawns a brine. They named them after me. They were supposed to balance the brines, but they also vary in personality...

[Notch] There's no correlation between the NOTCH and the Herobrine that spawns. We have peaceful brines who are destroyed by hideously vindictive and violent NOTCHes. And super aggressive Herobrines who deleted their complacent watchers.

[Doc] And there's nothing to stop the NOTCHes from destroying a brine and moving on to other seeds to look for more glitches to eliminate. We believe yours was peaceful and one of the violent ones deleted him for tolerating you and then tried to destroy you too.

[CP] Is just a ball of snarls right now-

[Doc] Tries grooming his hair and face with hir tongue-

[CP] His eyes are almost blinding at the moment-

[Notch] I wanted to delete them! I hated that they were hunting these strange and creative glitches to extinction! I wanted to study the Herobrines!

[Notch] But Microsoft got wind of it... they decided the conflict was interesting. And I got handed a bunch of blood money and pushed out of my own company. They refuse to interfere. I think they just want to see who's last man standing at this point.

[CP] Growling- Dooooooc...

[Notch] Look, Jeb is in his own little world and paid handsomely to stay there and be quiet. I don't have any say in what goes on here. I'm just sitting at my laptop in a dark room playing this game. I guess I am partly to blame for your troubles because of my hand in making the AI, so if you want to kill me some more. I guess you can. I understand your fury. But I can't feel it, I'm not actually here like you are. I'm not a god. I'm just a man. And I want to help you keep the NOTCH AI's out.

[Notch] Just... let him go. I can handle being griefed by someone who's obviously in so much pain. 

[Doc] If you're sure...

[CP] Is too angry to really hear what's being said, if he could move more he'd be tearing at Doc with his hands-

[Doc] Goes limp with a tired sigh, and lets Cp out

[Notch] Just waits for him

[CP] Bolts out and drop kicks Notch-

[Notch] Is kicked-

-The ground around them is shifting to lava-

[Doc] Is typing ot TLOT and then settles down to let the brine read what's occurred from hir thoughts- It's safe TLOT. I promise. You know I would never betray you.

[Notch] burns and respawns onto the stone arch with a thump.

[Doc] Looks bored- Please stop wrecking the ground.

-From the small patch of trees nearby there's some rustling before something green darts out. With an angry yowl CP is shifted and is soon a cat in Lie's arms. She didn't have time to change to her own clothes and so she's wearing only her plants and is panting heavily from running there from BSteve's place-

[Notch] Whoah... - he struggles for a moment, trying to get down from his perch wtihout injury

[Lie] Is making soothing noises at CP while he makes many angry noises-

[Doc] Lie! Thank gods. He was making one Nether of a mess

[Notch] Did she just turn him into a cat?

[Lie] - I can see that, sorry I couldn't get here sooner

[CP] Launches a fire charge at Notch-

[Notch] Thank you for the assistance miss - SHIT!

[Lie] - CP! Enough!

[CP] Angry growl-

[Notch] Geeze that was most of a heart bar. Even as a cat he's extremely op.

[Doc] I told you.

[Lie] - I do apologize for my mates behavior

[Notch] Is looking at Lie- A female Herobine glitch? Oh sorry! No, it's understandable. Doc explained to me that it would be dangerous for me here, and it's not like I'm going to get killed for real.

[Lie] - So, are you a player then? I'm a bit confused here...

[Doc] Ambles over and lays hir chin on top of Lie's head - read my thoughts please. All will be explained.

[Notch] I am. I'm Markus.

[Lie] Spawns a few of her healing flowers near Notch before reading Doc's thoughts, CP is making noises of protest-

[Lie] - Oh! You're from the real world! Like me!

[Notch] You're what? Oh so you're on an account? How did you get the glow eyes? It shouldn't be possible with a normal skin

[Lie] Blushes a little and her hair glows a bit brighter- ah, well you see, I used to be human... CP actually dragged me into the game and I slowly became digital because of it

[Notch] Looks horrified. - How is that even possible? It's just a game! I mean... I only designed it to be a game.

[Lie] - It's one of my mates abilities, taught to him by another digital entity

[CP] Angry yowl-

[Notch] Oh my god... Is there any way I can help? I mean I have no clue how to extract someone from a game, but do you have family? Maybe I can... talk to them or something?

[Doc] I think they'd drag you away thinking you'd lost your mind

[Lie] - I'm pretty sure my family fully believes I'm dead by now too...

[Doc] I told you you won't be able to tell anyone what you see here. Mostly because they wouldn't believe you. And you know what I'll do if you betray me...

[Notch] Swallows nervously. - I know... And I won't let you down. Even if you didn't have that leverage.

[Lie] - Oh, your health bar should be near full by now too after that fire charge

[Notch] Looks at his GUI- Yes... thank you. It seems you folks have all kinds of interesting mods here.

[Lie] Shakes her head and looks at Doc-

[Doc] Give him time, it's a lot to take in.

[CP] Manages to squirm out of Lie's grip and bolts at Notch to bite him-

[Notch] Runs

[Lie] Scowls and conjures roots to trap CP-

[Doc] Ah, let me have a turn Lie

[Lie] - Go ahead

[Doc] hops slightly and pounces on the cat, trying to trap him with hir paws

[CP] Angry noises and swats at Doc-

[Doc] Scoops him up and holds him gently - I just ask that you don't judge us by him. Lie and I are actually the strongest Herobrine's here.

[CP] Hisses at Doc-

[Notch] That's even more interesting, and that dragon skin is a great bit of coding. Your polygons are a bit weird, but I love the way you're moving.

[Doc] Lie here has plant-based powers, I'm sure she could show you some surprising things as well

[Notch] Hence the outfit! I like it, very Poison Ivy. 

[Lie] - You mean like that tree?

[Lie] - Oh thank you, I just didn't have time to grab my actual clothes

[Doc] The tree is amazing, but it's also something that could be built with vanilla blocks. In this case your healing flowers are more special.

[Lie] Blushes and looks at her very angry mate-

[Notch] Is that what they are? I thought I was ticking up rather quickly

[Lie] - Yes, that is what those flowers are

[Notch] Wonderful! So you're a hacker?

[Lie] Shakes her head- I don't think so...

[CP] Loud yowl-

[Notch] well how did you make the flowers then?

[Doc] You don't understand, we just code, it's instinct

[Doc] What we do can look like crude manipulations but they're finely crafted if you look close

[Lie] Has an idea- Doc, could you bring CP a bit closer to the ground please?

[Doc] Puts him against the ground but still gently between hir paws.

[Lie] Concentrates the plants falling away as she shifts back into a cat and joins CP in an attempt to calm him down-

[Notch] WHOAH!

[Lie] Gives CP tiny licks-

[Doc] Several of us can shift into at least one other form. TLOT can be anything he's seen in enough detail.

[Notch] That's incredible!

[Doc] You two are so cute I just want to snuggle both of you

[Lie] Purrs and rubs against CP-

[Doc] Uses hir tail to sweep the scattered clothes close to hand

[CP] His eyes finally start to dim a bit again-

[Notch] Is.. he okay? His eyes look dimmer

[Doc] It just means he's finally calming down

[CP] Small mew at Lie-

[Lie] Purrs in response-

[Notch] He's a cute little cat when he's not trying to murder me

[Doc] See, it's okay Cp.

[CP] Glares and growls-

[Notch] Yeesh. Sorry.

[Lie] Sighs and bumps him with her head-

[Notch] Sits down on the ground near them-

[Lie] ;licks CP a bit more-

[Doc] Is being both supportive and protective

[CP] Growls a bit as he catches a whiff of Aries-

[Notch] I won't be able to be here all the time. I have to do irl stuff too. Maybe that's for the best if it's going to agitate everyone so

[Doc] That's fine. We have residents here that come and go. It's a safe haven when needed

[Notch] Does anyone live in the little spawn hut over there?

[CP] Squirms out of Doc's grasp and pounces Lie-

[Doc] Nope .. aww

[Notch] Then do you care if I live there? I think I'll be dying a lot and probably getting griefed I might as well stay by the spawn

[Doc] Go ahead.

[CP] Grabs Lie's scruff in his mouth-

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow

[Notch] Is he...?

[Lie] Mews as CP gives another small growl before entering her-

[Notch] Poor Lie.

[Doc] It's rude but not terrible. CP has been altered so he won't hurt her. His equiptment in that form is still humanlike.

[Notch] I guess that's why she's not yowling...

[CP] Honestly doesn't care that Doc and Notch are there, he want's Aries scent gone-

[Doc] Sorry, he's a creature of instincts in a lot of ways. And sex is better then violence.

[Lie] Mews as CP pounds her, not really comfortable with where CP is doing this-

[Doc] Makes an effort to look away-

[Notch] Maybe I should come back later?

[Lie] Yowls and not much longer before CP follows-

[CP] Climbs off and goes and lick's Lie's face

[Notch] Yeeeah... I'll come back later.

/ Player Notch_ has left the server /

-Doc has coaxed TLOT and Steve out of hiding since Notch went offline and is basically curled up in a circle on the floor of the shrine arond them becasue they're both snuggled togeather and shaky as hell-

-Flicker is making breakfast while BSteve sleeps in her pile of creepers.-

-Notch had dinner and took a nap and logged back on. Hesitant to just go roaming without Doc's permission, he explores the spawn hut and a finds some basic tools and whatnot. He's putting a msall garden beside the hut with no real expectation that it won't also be griefed-

Bsteve mewed and roused  
" mmmn???"

[Flicker] Aww you're awake. Did my little ones rock you to sleep?

[Flicker] Kneels down with a plate of food and a bowl of soup.

BSteve" yes... Heh... It wouldn't be the first time I've slept in a pile of mobs " bsteve giggled

[Flicker] Aww I love that. It takes a tranquil heart to bond with them.

Bsteve smiled. " it was a rather drastic change .. But I truly think this is so much better "

[Flicker] Lays down some fresh dirt blocks and podzol and the creepers swarm over to amble and munch on them

[Flicker] Do you want to tell me about it?

Bsteve trembled. " not really.... I wasn't a very person... And I got rightfully punished to near death... And well... Her I am... I have a family of mobs, and am a much better person"

[Lie] Enters the shrine, still carrying CP around in his cat form-

[Flicker] Then it's for the best. We all have... painful memories. Better to focus on today's happiness, right?

Bsteve smiled. "Sure.... That's a good way to live by... But it's also good to make sure that you don't travel down the path of wrong again..."

[Flicker] Well, obviously. You have to learn from your mistakes. Mine was just trusting the wrong people. But I have a home of sorts now too. The villagers think I'm a bit odd, but so are they. Hey, would you mind if I fixed your hair? You slept on it and it's looks a bit flat on one side.

Bsteve giggled. " sure! Go crazy with it.. As long as I'm not bald"

[Flicker] Slides behind him and gently finger combs his locks, lifting and puffing his soft hair while almost petting him. - It's so feathery. You have lovely hair.

Bsteve giggled. " thanks...! Eep! Heh, you tickle! "

[Flicker] Oh, I didn't mean too. Is it okay for me to touch you? - Dances her fingers lightly down his shoulders,

Bsteve giggled. " don't worry, I - ah! Hey... Eee! " bsteve giggled as he was getting tickled a bit

[Flicker] Moves to a smoother touch and runs her hands over his back. She gently kneads at his muscles. - You Steves are always so strong. I admit I'm a bit envious of TLOT, he's lucky. Alexis too. I can't believe you're not with anyone.

Bsteve blushed. " muscles? What muscles... I'm still pretty skinny "

[Flicker] Pfft. You guys can punch down trees! I can't do that. Even a small Steve is stronger then a Testificate. I've seen Father Steve jokingly pick up our blacksmith as if he were a feather.

Bsteve giggled. ' but I can't do that anymore. . ."

[Flicker] You poor thing! How do you even survive out here?

Bsteve: " well... I've made friends... And family.... " he blushed. " and it seems even now I make a new one.. " he carefully reached out and placed his and on her cheek.

[Flicker] Leans into his warm touch, canting up her mask and leaving it atop her head. - That sounds nice... I love my creepers, but I don't have a family apart from them.

[Flicker] In name I guess. I do have a responsibility here though. My creepers protect the village. TLOT made a place for me here, it's my home. I am a bit lonely though. - She ran gentle hands over BSteves skin, inviting him to hug her, or a bit more if he was willing

Bsteve trembled. " you... You're always welcome to be part of our family... You and all of your creepers... "

BSteve smiled and nuzzled her happily.

[Flicker] Nuzzles him back, her movements are almost like her pets. She gives him a small kiss. The creepers are tuned to her feelings and some of them watch in hushed wonderment while others peek and pretend to be sleeping.

Bsteve blushed with the kiss. " O-oh!"

BSteve trembled and hugged her softly

[Flicker] As stealthly as her creepers, her hands slide down his lower back and just under the hem of his pants. Her fingertips brush the top of his rear as she draws him closer with a deeper kiss.

Bsteve tensed but having never had any sort of experience like this before, his body simply melted and shivered.  
He kissed back shakily

[Flicker] You're so tense... I hope I'm not frightening you being too forward. It's just been so long... - she draws him into her lap and cups his rear pressing their torsos together as she traces his lips with the tip of her tongue - You taste niccce

Bsteve shivered and his breathing became heavy. " OK! I surrender all pantswearing to you ... Hff...nnnmmm!" He held her nervously

[Flicker] Pantswearing? You want me to do something with your pants? - She takes the front undone. - Is that better? - she asks silkily, ghosting a hand over his crotch.

Bsteve turned pure red and huffed. " no. yes! Maybe?? " he mewed

[Flicker] I think yessss - She pulls the hem of his pants down a bit more to expose him.

Bsteve was nervous and panting. " OK.. " he mewed. His body was beginning to want

[Flicker] Lays a long lick on her palm and takes his manhood in her hands. She strokes the square rod with careful fingers.

Bsteve jerked lightly and blushed.

[Flicker] Decides to put her other hand lower and fondle the soft cubes farther down as well. She pumps him gently watching his face for any distress

[Flicker] You blussssh so sweetly

" ah-aaah?! " bsteve instinctively moved his hips along with her own motions. He wiggled slightly, but he was enjoying it

[Flicker] Bites her lip with need. She can feel herself growing wet and tingly. - You are ssso innocent. I think I want you BSteve. I want you in my little creeper cave. I want your lips on mine, and our bodies intertwined...

Bsteve blushed but he pulled her close and kissed along her neck gently

[Flicker] Arches up into his kiss even while stroking him

Bsteve huffed and nervously ran down his fingers against her sides, down her hips.

[Flicker] Pushes him over onto the woolly floor, shes not wearing any underwear beneath her green checked dress

BSteve blushed and undid his pants and took then off. He peered down towards at his garments nervously.  
He slipped on his goggles and blushed nervously.

[Flicker] Oh good, I want you to see this... - she takes off her dress. She's bare underneath, her breasts are small with nipples perked up in the slight chill of the cave house. Her crotch is smooth and hairless, but flushed and pink with her need. She crawls forward and kisses his belly lightly

Bsteve tensed and blushed bright red. " oh... My.... " he huffed and earn himself a 'tent'

[Flicker] Makes her way down and kisses his rod before licking at it lovingly.

Bsteve watching her pull aside his remaining garment and lick made him Moan lightly

[Flicker] Sees this as encouragment and takes the cock in her mouth. She suckles on it almost desperately. Wanting him to make more lovely noises for her.

Bsteve yelped and placed his hand on her head. He was shaking and moaning softly.

[Flicker] Runs both hands up his chest and plays with his small nipples, her own are brushing on his thighs as she moves, blowing him with gusto.

Bsteve Moans again and Lulls his head back. He is trembling.

[Flicker] Pulls off of him before he's finished- I have somewhere to be my darling BSteve- Perhaps you could give me a ride? - With a grin she gets above him and positions his slickened piston at her entrance

[Flicker] With a tortured moan she slides down onto him, rocking with happy abandon on his hips

Bsteve tensed feeling her body envelop his own, and be rose his hips with need. " mnnn!!" He blushed and held her hips

[Flicker] Gives a few groans of her own as his wet cock slides deliciously in and out of her sensitive opening. - Oh! You fill me like we were made for eachother! Oh gods....

Bsteve huffed and held her closer. He positioned himself a bit more favorably and began a steady thrust into her.

[Flicker] Hisses like her pets as if she might explode. The creepers around her take up the hiss, and the room purrs with it like the inside of a giant hourglass of shifting sands.

Bsteve gently placed their foreheads together and he nuzzled he. He was breathing heavily as he continued to thrust into her, as deep as he could manage.

[Flicker] Kisses him breathlessly, exploring his mouth with her tongue and then panting against his neck

[Flicker] She rocks backward suddenly, going back against his thrusts so their hips slam more violently togeather, she's close and her pets are breathless with the anticipation. As if their mistress might explode on her would-be suitor.

Bsteve tenses feeling his limit quickly approaching.  
He whimpered lightly.

[Flicker] AAAAAHHhhhhh! - She comes with a little jerk, the long awaited release surging like a wave through her needy form.

Bsteve blushed and pulled her up. He moved her back and came on her belly

[Flicker] Flops gently on him, curling her naked form against his own - You make my body sing for joy.

Bsteve blushed and shakily held her closer.

-The creepers around them relax, and some of the babies nuzzle up to them. They don't understand why the people are laying on the floor and are checking on them. -

Bsteve blushed but didn't mind.. As long as none of them tried anything extra

[Flicker] Giggles sweetly and rubs some of the babies - They're so curious. It's alright little ones. We're fine. Thank you for that. - Kisses him

Bsteve blushed and kissed her.

[flicker] Gives a tiny yawn - darn, I forgot about the food - she looks over and it's still there and agreeably warm.

Bsteve blushed. He leaned up and helped her get dressed.  
"Don't worry"


	64. To Kill a Notch

michaelgno1: michaelgno1 has joined the game  
"Great it still works..."

michaelgno1: looks around in search of Notch

[Notch] Is quietly gardening. He has a lot on his mind.

michaelgno1: finds Notch and spawns Scythe, charges and strikes with no mercy

[Notch] Dies with a suprised yelp and respawns near the graves

michaelgno1: gazes at the garden

[Notch] Is just watching Michael from a short distance away. Curious to see if he'll wreck the plants too

michaelgno1: sighs  
"If only you didn't give players the power of Creation, they can build and destroy everything around them. They are a dangerous race that YOU created."

michaelgno1: "I know your there, stop hiding."

[Notch] If I didn't let them play they wouldn't make new seeds and create more of your kind either

[Notch] And I'm not hiding. I'm just standing here

[Notch] Who are you anyway? You don't look like a basic Herobrine glitch

michaelgno1: "And how do they thank you? By killing the mobs of the world and their own kind?"

michaelgno1: "Steal from other players?"

michaelgno1: "They treat our home like it's garbage."

[Notch] They're human beings. People aren't nice irl either. What can I do?

[Notch] And I've seen people build amazing beautiful things in MC as well, whole cities and even working computers

michaelgno1: "At the expense of our natural world. They mine, they destroy nature and everything around them."

[Notch] It makes me sad too. I made the tool for creativity. But some people just like to destroy

michaelgno1: turns to Notch  
"Of all people you should know who I am Notch..."

[Notch] A hammer can build a house, but it can also break a skull. And I don't know you.

michaelgno1: "After all it was YOU who abandoned me on my home server."

[Notch] I did not. I tried to tell you before. There are lots of NOTCHes. They're AI's, I'm just one person.

[Notch] I'm sorry if one of them hurt you. 

michaelgno1: "Different Notch's same person. You made them one way or another so it's your fault."  
[5/12/2016 6:57:48 PM] michaelgno1: "And how dare you call me a glitch, what i'm broken?!?"

grits his teeth

[Notch] But they aren't functioning like they should and I don't have the access to change them anymore. I'm even more helpless then you are.

[Notch] The eyes, that's why I called you a glitch. They're a very specific type of lighting error.

michaelgno1: "I belong to one of these 'glitches' if you must know. He knows what is best."

[Notch] You belong to someone? Are you a player avatar? 

[Notch] I thought there weren't any other players here besides me.

michaelgno1: "No! I am me, nobody else!"

michaelgno1: "Besides the player tied to my account is long gone."

michaelgno1: "I'm talking about Herobrine..."  
face-palms

[Notch] I'd say which one, but I doubt the answer would be meaningful. There are so many.

michaelgno1: "Why are you even here?"

[Notch] Doc found me, I thought they were just another player. They started questioning me rather... aggressively. And when I told them what had happened with the AIs they decided my skills might be useful. Honestly I feel bad for all of you having to hide like this. I want to help but I'm not sure if I can. And Doc knows a few... personal things I'd rather no one knew about. So I have every reason not to make trouble.

[Notch] And being suddenly killed is scary but I'm not physically here so at least it doesn't hurt.

michaelgno1: "One, feel as bad as you like but it won't change what you have done, to me, my master and ALL of his brothers. Not even a god can turn back time."  
"Two, we're not hiding here. This server is like a sanctuary to Herobrine's where we can be ourselves. Without having to fear for our lives with guys like you around."  
"Three, I have orders to kill you. The master wants you dead. I'm going to take pleasure breaking you into tiny particles, bit by bit."

[Notch] I'm not a god. And I know some of you are hiding here, and for good reason. TLOT's NOTCH seems a relentless psychopath.   
And you can't kill me anyway. This is just a MC skin. I'm not here. I'm not digital. My god, I'm sitting in a small study hunched over a laptop with cookie crumbs on my shirt.

michaelgno1: shrugs  
"You created the Notch in a way, wouldn't surprise me if they were as unique as Herobrine's."

TGoW appeared quite suddenly between the two.  
" enough!"   
The wind pulsed around them. It sounded like the resonating of a bell.

[Notch] AAA!

michaelgno1: "TGoW!"

[Notch] Stumbles back- They are unique! That's the amazing thing. But not in a good way

[Notch] TGoW?

TGoW looked at notch and gave a soft smile. " hello sir. " he Bowed lightly, placing his hand over his core.

[Notch] Sir? Me? Heh, thanks. But I'm just a lowly survival player here.

TGoW chuckled. " you still have my respect. "   
He turned and looked at Michael, but looked back to notch.  
" the reason they call me TGoW... Is because it's what almost all of my dearest creatures call me .. The Guardian of the Winds.. "

michaelgno1: looks blankly at TGoW, completely ignoring Notch

[Notch] Thank you then. It's nice to know someone doesn't want me dead. I take it your NOTCH is a functional balance for you, or absent entirely? And that's a nice title as well. Poetic.

TGoW smiled. " no, we have no other notch but you... And we understood your intentions..."   
" I had been brought into the idea that we Herobrine are the ones who should protect your creation... And continue to expand the boundless creativity..."

[Notch] I'm touched. And I'm glad some of the brines understand my vision. It seems TLOT might be similar but he's too terrified to talk to me just yet. But honestly there are others. Notches in name only, AIs with vast power, some of them quite terrible.

" I've heard... " TGoW trembled. " but I ...I knew that they couldn't be you." He smiled.  
" and in keeping my word as a guardian, the works I have created and protect, are teaming with life... " he smiled and looked at Michael. " Michael has one of my creations as a friend. "

[Notch] I'd ask him to show me, but he seems quite angry with me. And if hes been as mistreated as some of the others, he has every right to be. And if that is so I hope you reign over your digital world forever and keep it all safe from the others.

TGoW held out his hand to notch. " I intend to sir. " he frowned. " and I do apologize for them in advance.... "

[Notch] Shakes his hand graciously - It's okay, I get it. And like I told Michael, I'm not here, you know? Problems are always different when you can't escape from them. I can log off, you live here. If it soothes them to grief me, then I'll take it with dignity and understanding.

TGoW sighed. " I ... I understand. But if there is anything I can assist you with, I'll be happy to help. "  
TGoW smiled. " in fact... Would you like one of my creatures? "

[Notch] I fear anything you give me will be killed. By accident or intention. But If you are one of the brines Doc spoke of with mental powers, I'd love to see a vision of your world. If it's possible?

TGoW blushed lightly. He could show him his world on some level.  
" you'd ALWAYS be welcome on my worlds sir."  
TGoW's core began to glow and he removed it from his chest.   
He held it out as it pulsed.  
" grab hold... And I'll show you "

[Notch] Is awestruck and hoping the brine is not injuring himself to do this. With perfect trust he lays a hand on the shining object-

He can see glimpses of the worlds, vast lands, impossible biomes, animals, creatures, mobs of many variations. People and players and wonderful living things. Nether, aether, end, all overflowing will life, creatures and plants. Mythological creatures, unknown beings and odd entities.

[Notch] It's so... beautiful. I still don't know what you brines are or where you come from, but you make my vision truly come to life when you do these things. Doc believes with all hir hearts that all of you have the potential to be like this. And my god... I hope xe's right.

TGoW smiled.  
" so... Sir... I would like to create something for you, and I can make certain that they won't be harmed if the others try to attack it

[Notch] I still think it's futile, but I have no desire to make an enemy of you. Just know that I can't be here all the time like your kind. It's not fair to any creature to give me something that will need looking after.

TGoW nodded. " very well.. " he bowed

[Notch] Thank you. I have great respect for your powers but I feel I should be humble here. I realize I'm intruding and I don't wish to agaitate anyone by putting on airs as well.

[Notch] Doc tells me that the Testificates worship TLOT as a god. I've intentionally stayed away from them because I don't want to shame him, or frighten his people.

TGoW smiled. " my creations have also tried to call me God... I don't allow them to... So they came up with the title I mentioned before "

[Notch] Well I don't think I should speak for why he allows it. I only know him by reputation.

TGoW chuckled. " don't worry, I didn't mean anything by it "   
He flew towards notch's mini garden. " heh... I'd tell creeper about you and your gardening... She'd love to meet you.. But she and zombie had their eggs.... And are a bit preoccupied. "   
He looked at notch with am honest smile.  
" perhaps, if you'd ever get the chance, you could come meet a few of my friends... They'd be honored to meet you. "

[Notch] I would be honored as well. You're a prince of a brine. And for what it's worth, you make me proud.

TGoW bowed and disappeared

michaelgno1: "If you are a player like everyone else then there's no point in killing you. Just look out for CP as I don't think he's merciful."

michaelgno1: looks back at the garden

[Notch] sighs- We've met. He was so insane with anger his mate turned him into a cat so he'd stop spawn-killing me.

[Notch] Thank you for the warning though

michaelgno1: "There are brines like TGoW and CP who exist all over the servers. Those who have suffered and others like TGoW, I just want to keep this place safe."

[Notch] As do I. If I'd had my way, we would have simply studied you from afar and not interfered with you at all. I won't break your trust. I understand this place is special.

michaelgno1: "Uh no I don't trust you one bit."  
teleports away to find TLOT

[Lie] Closes the door to the shrine with a pissed off CP in her arms and approaches Doc and the others- How are things going?

michaelgno1: appears in the shrine  
"I can't find TLOT anywhere, he must REALLY not want Notch here."

[Doc] Shhhh, he's here.

[Lie] Steps closer as CP grumbles-

michaelgno1: "Hey Cp..."  
looks at the now-cat CP

[CP] More grumbly noises-

-Doc is coiled in an angular loop with TLOT and Steve snuggled up in the middle. Both are armored but only Steve is awake.-

[Steve] Quietly- He had a very serious panic attack.

[Lie] - I see, I suppose it shouldn't be that surprising

[Doc] Theres nothign I could have told him that would have softened it, he's so traumatized

michaelgno1: "TLOT..."

[Steve] I trust you if you say he can be an asset, but I still don't like it

[Doc] I know. But we need all the allies we can get.

michaelgno1: "I'm with Steve on this one, I thought this was a place where no Notch's could access."

[Doc] They can't, not without my permission

[Lie] Sits down nearby- Is there anything I can get you Steve?

michaelgno1: "And you not only let the Notch in but it's actually Markus himself."

[Steve] Do you have anything for dispelling anxiety?

[Lie] Shakes her head- Not yet, but I could try

[Doc] Yes but Markus is the one that doesn't have any special powers. He's a real person, with money and clout in the outside world.

michaelgno1: "I don't like this either..."  
folds arms and recalls the last Notch incident

[Doc] Do you trust me Michael?

michaelgno1: "I don't trust Notch."

[Doc] That wasn't an answer. Do you trust me

michaelgno1: "No. I'm still upset at you for earlier."

[Lie] Thinks about what she might need and conjures one of her dream flowers and a healing flower. She tweaks about until the flowers merge creating a midnight blue flower which smells like lavender. She holds it out to Steve- Here, maybe this will help

[Steve] Takes the bloom and sets it between his husbands clenched hands - Please smell this my love.

[Lie] Pets CP trying to calm him down-

[Doc] Fine. -has hurt feelings-

[TLOT] sniffs the bloom almost unaware of what he's doing, slowly coming around, and realizing where he is.

michaelgno1: checks on TLOT

[TLOT] Blinks and looks at the bloom in his hands- ...thank you Lie

[Lie] - It's no problem

michaelgno1: "Doc... Your going to have to give it time. There's more important things to attend to."

[TLOT] Looks up at Doc. - I'm still upset.

[Lie] - You're not the only one TLOT...

[CP] Angry noises-

[Doc] I know. But you trust me at least. He won't hurt us. He knows I could ruin him utterly in the time it would take to bat an eye

michaelgno1: sighs heavily

[Doc] I'm no Cp but I can certainly hack with the best and get dirt on anyone.

[TLOT] Crawls up over the coils. -Cp murdered him a few times already, didn't he?

[Lie] - Doc? If you'd be willing to watch CP I could go check on Markus. And yes, CP murdered him about three times now

michaelgno1: raises hand  
"Killed him once before TGoW interfered."

[Doc] Oh yes. But Markus is just a player here. He won't even fight back. He still feels guilty even though he wasn't personally responsible for our troubles

[TLOT] Let me have him Lie. If that's okay Cp?

[CP] Grumbly noises as Lie hands him over-

michaelgno1: gazes at the two brines

[TLOT] Takes him gently- For once you and I really agree on something. My reactions were just at the opposite end of the fight or flight.

[CP] Growls, if he were loose he'd be trying to track Notch down to kill him again-

[Lie] - I'll be back in a little while, I'm going to go check on Markus

michaelgno1: sits happily beside TLOT

[TLOT] Can hear him- I know. But there's no point. He's a player here. Unles you plan on dragging him in here bodily you can't actually kill him.

[CP] Perks a little at the idea-

[Steve] Can I go with you Lie?

[Lie] - Sure

[Doc] I saw that torch get lit over your head CP. What would be the point? He made the game. You wouldn't exist at all without him. Killing him won't solve anything.

[CP] - It would be one less Notch

[TLOT] -translates-

[Doc] But it's the only one that's actually useful

[Lie] Is heading for the door-

[CP] - Don't care-

[Steve] Follows

[TLOT] I know you don't.

[Lie] Steps outside but pauses to glance back- Please behave CP

[Doc] I can guess what he said. But honestly, we have a human being who can work on things from the outside world and wants to help. He knows the game and he knows a lot about the AIs that hunt our kind. If you want to protect a server you hire a better hacker then the people who would want to wreck it.

[CP] Grumbles and flops a little-

[Doc] Closes hir eyes for a moment- he's under the spawn hut Lie.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc

[TLOT] Pets Cp.

[CP] Flicks tail-

[TLOT] Scratches his ears lightly.

[CP] Teeny tiny reluctant purr-

[TLOT] scritches the chin too-

[CP] Glares at TLOT but the small purrs are still coming-

[Doc] Brushes hir head lightly on TLOT's back as if marking him before leaning around. - I love both of you. Please trust me. I'll protect you with everything I have.

[CP] - Still wanna kill him

[Doc] Makes a rumbly purr of hir own- I know... I understand.

[Lie] Reaches the spawn hut with Steve-

[TLOT] settles back down in the coils with Cp a warm ball of cat in his lap.

[CP] Is waiting patiently for the chance to dart for the door-

[Notch] Is slightly underground, he can be heard picking the stone from the surface

[Lie] Knocks on the door- Notch?

[Lie] Opens the door and steps inside. She looks around and spots the ladder heading down before going down it-

[Steve] Down there. I can hear the pickaxe

[Notch] Does a little double take. - Oh, Lie. And a.. Steve? That's really nice armor. Did you do the custom mod yourself?

[Steve] Grumbles, - it was a gift from my husband... TLOT.

[Notch] Pales- Oh. Are you here to kil me too?

[Lie] - I wanted to check on you, is everything okay?

[Notch] Yes. Someone set the roof on fire last night. But it's okay. I fixed it.

[Lie] - I'm sorry about that. At least it rains here often

[Notch] Yes. This spawn is brutal as well, you guys have been living on this set of chunks for a long time, haven't you?

[Lie] - It was hard when I got here

[TLOT] Something on your mind Michael?

michaelgno1: leans beside him  
"I missed you guys."

[Steve] It was calm when Doc brought us in. But that's the way of things isn't it? You pay a price for wanting to stay in one spot.

[Notch] People would have complained it was too easy otherwise...

[Lie] - At least since a majority of us are brines it makes it easier

[Doc] Settles down with hir head facing away from them, xe knows Michael does not mean hir.

[CP] Grumbles as he molds himself to TLOT's lap for the time being-

[Notch] Has anyone tried fiddling with the local difficulty? It seems like you all have some skill in coding.

[Lie] - Oh, uh, I don't know

[Steve] Grudgingly - I'll ask Doc

[TLOT] Where were you Michael?

michaelgno1: "In the Nether with Cinders to calm down. Then I left the server when Notch arrived."

[Lie] - I need to ask, has anything major happened in the real world recently? I am a little curious

[TLOT] That's understandable. I can't leave without help. But where would I go anyway?

michaelgno1: "Don't worry we're here for you sir. As well as Steve..."

[Notch] The usual garbage. War, politics, discrimnation, poverty, hunger, enviromental decay. In a way I envy you for being able to just live here and not have to deal with it.

[Lie] - I suppose so

[TLOT] I know you are Michael. I always appreciate your help.

[Lie] - If you have anything you want to ask me then please feel free to do so

[Steve] We have troubles here too you know.

[Notch] Nothing is perfect or easy, is it?

[Lie] - Oh most certainly not, but it varies from server to server

[Notch] I wouldn't even know where to start.... I'm still getting around to believing that a real person can be dragged bodily into a digital world.

[Lie] - I know it's a little weird, and as far as I know CP's the only one that can do it easily

michaelgno1: This message has been removed.

[Notch] Then I thank you for doing what you did to save me. I know I wouldn't stand a chance in a physical fight with him. Sitting at a computer all day doesn't exactly prepare you for that.

[Lie] - I don't think anyone other than another brine can be prepared for fighting against him

[Steve] what do you actually look like?

michaelgno1: mentally to TLOT  
"Doc's upset about what I said. I do trust them but it's what happened previously. I'm not really interested in them right now."

[TLOT] Menatlly- That's cold Michael. They just wanted to reassure you. But I guess you're entitled to feel however you like. I'm not your master.

[CP] Suddenly darts from TLOT's lap launching a fireball to destroy the door-

[Notch] Smiles sardonically - Fat, pushing forty, but not actually bald thankfully.

[Lie] - Usually someones avatar looks very different from them Steve

[Steve] Oh... well I guess if you could choose to look like anything, why be your normal self?

[Lie] - Exactly, I didn't have white hair out in the real world, but I liked the look of it, thus why my avatar looks the way it does

[CP] Is almost out the door when Deerheart scoops him up as she comes in-

[Deer] - Oh hello there little thing, aren't you a cutie!

[Notch] You should see what Jeb actually looks like. Imagine an Alex model with a matching ginger beard and glasses

michaelgno1: mentally  
"I know it's cold but what xe did still bothers me. I'm not going to obey them just because xe wants me to. I'm not a slave."

[CP] Very angry noises and scratches at Deer-

[Deer] - Ow! No! No scratching!

[Doc] Quietly- Thank you my love

michaelgno1: "CP no please stay..."

[CP] I WANNA KILL HIM THOUGH!

[TLOT] Mentally- I don't recall Doc ever asking you to do anything besides trust them Michael. They feel like you don't accept them as a brine and that hurts. They've gone through a lot of hardships to get where they are.

michaelgno1: "Sure kill him, then you can deal with TGoW. He's not worth it."

[Deer] Starts bringing CP back over to the group, her arm bleeding some from CP's claws-

[Doc] Sees the blood and looks aggravated. Xe shows hir teeth- Don't hurt my mate Cp.

[CP] - BUT MURDER!- Sounds like a yowl

[Doc] NO. BAD CAT. Sorry Deerheart, yes, that's CP

[Deer] - Oh! This is CP's cat form?

michaelgno1: grabs angry CP and strokes

"Calm down a bit..."

[CP] yowls again and tries to get out of Michael's grasp-

[Doc] If you don't stop scratching everyone, I'll hold you between my teeth

[Deer] - Maybe we should take him down to see Alex, she was curious about what he looks like when in this form

michaelgno1: "How does that sound to you?"  
pets head

[CP] Growls and continues to struggle-

[TLOT] I wouldn't take him anywhere. He's just going to keep trying to escape

michaelgno1: grows nervous  
"CP please, can't you just relax?"

[Deer] Is pressing her hand over her wounds-

[CP] Hisses-

[Doc] Nuzzles her

michaelgno1: "Want a fish?"  
takes a Fish out his inventory

[CP] Swats fish away and takes advantage of Michaels loosened grip to run for the door again

michaelgno1: shrugs

[Doc] Softly licks Deerheart's wounds.

michaelgno1: TP's to the door  
"ENOUGH!"

[CP] Darts between Michael's legs-

michaelgno1: "Oh no you don't!"  
makes a grab for CP

[Doc] Makes a startled face and looks at Deerheart- You... taste so sweet. It's like your blood is partly touchie wine.

[Deer] - It does?

[TLOT] drops Cp with a gesture. - Just grab him

[CP] Yowls as he hits the ground-

michaelgno1: picks him up  
"Now behave, goodness sake!"

[Doc] It does. - Kisses her scratches- Or perhaps I love you so much that even something sharp can taste sugar sweet.

[CP] Squirms and struggles-

michaelgno1: "We're not going to do anything to you."

[Deer] Giggles-

michaelgno1: "And i'll restrain you if I must."

michaelgno1: considers against hugging him

[CP] Yowls-

michaelgno1: "Thanks sir."  
sits beside him

[CP] Still struggling-

michaelgno1: strokes fur  
"Your very soft by the way..."

[CP] Growls-

michaelgno1: "And small..."

[CP] Growling intensifies-

michaelgno1: "Okay... Sorry."

[CP] Really want's to go kill Notch

michaelgno1: "CP... Why bother? He's just going to come back."

michaelgno1: "It's a waste of time."

[CP] Yowls-

michaelgno1: "And do you want to see TGoW when he's angry?"

michaelgno1: "It's a disturbing thought..."

[CP] Growls more-

michaelgno1: "Say... CP what can you do as a Cat?"

michaelgno1: "Apart from the fire and claws?"

[CP] - ...

michaelgno1: raises a brow

[TLOT] He's a cat. He can scratch, pee on, barf on, jump on, and bite anything. Plus climb vertical surfaces and fall off a building and land on his feet. 

michaelgno1: "But he's still a brine. It got me curious."

[CP] Tries to pull away from Michael-

michaelgno1: holds him tightly  
"No. Please don't do this..."

[CP] - Murderrrrrrrrrrrrrr-

michaelgno1: "I swear we'll do this the hard way, stop squirming! Your not a monster!"

[Doc] Jerks at the use of that word -

[CP] Growls-

michaelgno1: "Do this for Lie..."

[TLOT] Climbs off of Doc and turns himself into a yellow cat the size of a dog. - Let me try.

michaelgno1: "If it saves me holding him be my guest."

michaelgno1: passes him to TLOT

[CP] Thrashes a bit-

[TLOT] Takes Cps scruff in his mouth and sets him on the floor

[CP] Yowls-

michaelgno1: stares darkly at CP  
"Bolt for that door and you'll get it. You have been warned."

[TLOT] puts his huge paws around Cp and lets go of his neck

[CP] Immediately tries to jump over TLOT's paws-

michaelgno1: readies his arm just incase

[TLOT] Nabs him again and puts him back. Holding him down by his feet.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Starts grooming him very gently

[CP] More growls-

michaelgno1: "Control yourself CP! Your acting like a child!"

[TLOT] Licks his face

[CP] Very disgruntled face-

[TLOT] I'll have Doc give you a shock orgasam to mellow you out if you don't stop it.

[CP] - I wanna kill him though!

[TLOT] grabs his scruff and shakes him lightly - You can't! It's pointless! You're just griefing like a child!

[CP] Hisses and tries to take a swat at TLOT-

michaelgno1: "Not to mention he's pretty much harmless. I dislike him too but what can we do?"

[TLOT] Gets scratched and makes a rather loud warning growl

[CP] Hisses again-

michaelgno1: "Reminds me of the angry floof book..."

[CP] Growls at the mention of the book-

michaelgno1: "And what's that other one..."

[Doc] Little Floof?

[CP] Starts thrashing around madly, giving TLOT a few more scratches-

[TLOT] Snarls - Hit him Doc. Twice.

michaelgno1: "Woah okay no more books."

[Doc] Uncurls- I guess he's already furious. I might as well.

[Deer] Watches in interest-

[Doc] Gathers a little halo of electricity around one paw and reaches for Cp to double zap him with it

[CP] Tries to pull away-

michaelgno1: "I can just immobilise him until Lie comes back but he will despise me for it..."  
wilts a little

[Doc] Gives Cp two quick zaps seconds apart.

[TLOT] gets hit with a secondary current because he's holding Cp

[CP] Very loud yowl as he jerks a few times, he then just flops to the floor panting hard and disoriented-

[TLOT] Also comes with a bit of a yelp, and seizes as he pours himself on the floor in long ropy spurts. It makes a terrible mess and gets all over Cps back end as well.

[Lie] Stiffens a little and stops speaking mid sentence-

[Steve] Oh dear...

[Steve] Suddenly sits down on a block- Mentally- Okay, I won't blame you for that one beacuse I literally felt Doc shock you.

[Lie] Glances over at Steve- Uh, what just happened?

[TLOT] -Thank you my forgiving lamb-

[Notch] You both look a bit pale. Is everythign okay?

[Lie] - Not sure, just got a huge surge of... Something...

[Steve] Doc used hir orgasam shock on CP, and TLOT was holding him. I think they both made a mess.

[Notch] Hir what with a what now?!

[Steve] It was nice talkign to you, but I think I need to go.

[Notch] Ooookay. Nice to meet you too Steve.

[Lie] - I should probably go too...

michaelgno1: stares at the pair of them  
"Good going..."

[TLOT] Lets himself shakily down sideways to avoid the huge puddle of spunk on the floor

[TLOT] Sorry Cp

[Deer] - Oh... That's quite the mess

[CP] Can't even form thoughts right now-

[Doc] Geeze TLOT... has it been a few days?

[TLOT] Yeah... and I ate pretty well the past three times

michaelgno1: continues staring

[Deer] - I'll go get some sponges

[Doc] It's okay love. I have a better idea.

[Deer] - Oh?

[Doc] Stands up and mops the puddle up with hir tail fluff

[Doc] Walks over to the lava cistern and dips hir tail in and swirls it around to clean it off

[Deer] Looks closer at CP- You really sent him for a loop there love

[Doc] You two are still a mess, but at least the floor is clean.

[Doc] Oh, thank you. The last time just pissed him off more. So I guess the trick is to double tap him.

[Deer] - I remember

[Doc] Purrs happily- Me too...

[Deer] Smirks-

[Doc] Flicks out hir overlong tongue and uses it to smooth the front of hir hair.

michaelgno1: "Don't expect me to pick them up..."  
shivers at them

[Deer] Laughs a little-

[TLOT] Drags Cp close to him, and starts cleaning the white gunk from his fur. - Sorry, but I think you needed that

[CP] Very incoherent thoughts-

[TLOT] Rolls the limp cat over and cleans his belly and privates as well

[Doc] Gives Deerheart a huge smooch on the cheek.

[CP] Jerks a little as TLOT cleans his more sensitive areas-

[Deer] Smooches the tip of Doc's nose

[TLOT] Finishes quickly and rolls him over into a comfortable pose again.

[CP] Is just a limp noodle-

[Doc] Blushes sweetly. - My treasure...

[Deer] - My love

[TLOT] Keeps one paw on CP and starts cleaning himself.

[Lie] Is a bit apprehensive about what she might find when she see's the destroyed door-

[Doc] Brushes against Deerheart and slides behind her, hugging her warmly and gently.

[Steve] Marches in

[Lie] Follows Steve

[TLOT] Looks up with a cheesy grin. - Hi.

[Steve] What happened?

[Lie] Looks at her mate and gives a small sigh-

[TLOT] He wouldn't stop scratching me and Doc made him come to mellow him out.

[Lie] - Lemme guess, he wanted to go after Markus?

[Doc] It worked, didn't it? If he was any more relaxed, he'd be dead

[Lie] - I can see that- Goes to pick CP up

[TLOT] Moves his paw for Lie

[CP] A murmuring of mews leaves him as Lie picks him up-

[TLOT] Rolls on his back and puts his paws in the air innocently as Steve walks up with a cocked eyebrow. 

[Steve] Bad kitty. 

[TLOT] You love it. - Purrs

[Lie] - Well at least CP isn't covered in cum...

[TLOT] I clean up after myself when I make a mess. Steve taught me that one.

[Steve] Blushes-

[Lie] Sighs and cradles CP- I do apologize for him, I thought we'd gotten past these rage fits

[Doc] He has a reason to be mad. It's not just a random fit. No need for apologies.

[Doc] Makes an odd movement in front of and then behind Deerheart again. Letting her see for a second the dark line of a small slit between hir legs.

[Deer] Her interest is now piqued-

[Doc] Plunks down on hir side with each set of paws on either side of hir mate like the arms of a chair.

[Deer] Gives Doc a questioning look-

michaelgno1: "TLOT are you sure your okay?"

[TLOT] Hops up happily - Yeah. I'm good. I always come that way. The better my health the more of a mess it is. You're almost a brine, aren't you the same?

[Steve] Lie says Cp is the same way too.

[Lie] Blushes some-

[Steve] Makes a 'we're in the same boat' face at Lie.

[Lie] That doesn't stop her blushing-

[TLOT] Changes back to his normal form and gives Steve a hug.

[Steve] You're still a trash bug.

[TLOT] I know.

[Lie] Gently pets CP and everyone can hear his purrs-

[Doc] Thats a good sound- adds hir own rumbling purr to the harmony.

[Deer] Is getting a bit of a massage from the rumbles-

michaelgno1: "But... TLOT I've never cummed. Why would I need to?"

[TLOT] Uhhh.... It feels really good. It releases all kinds of good chemicals in your mind.

[Doc] Is all eyeballs

[Deer] - Would you like Doc to give you a mild version of what he did to CP if you would like to find out what it feels like

[Doc] Notices Deerheart's little smile and purring intensifies.

[TLOT] Yeah, you're missing out.

michaelgno1: "Nope."

[TLOT] THATS HOW YOU'LL KNOW! Oh gods! If you cum and completely make a mess of yourself, even half as bad as I did. Then you're not a demi-brine after all. You're fully one of us!

michaelgno1: "Same reason i don't drink."

[Doc] He has a point...

[Steve] You think you'll be addicted to sex?

michaelgno1: "i don't want it interfering with my duties."

[TLOT] Jaw drops-

[Steve] Now that's dedication...

michaelgno1: confused

[Lie] - It's alright Michael, you don't have to do it right now

[Doc] Or ever if you don't want too, but I agree with TLOT, you're missing out. Life is too short to deny yourself little pleasures.

[Lie] - I assure you Michael, it will be nowhere near as draining as what Doc just did to CP

michaelgno1: "I'm not interested."

[Deer] - That's alright

[Steve] He might also completely soak his pants...

[Lie] - Oh, Endrea's been asking for another flying lesson, GK's guiding her a bit and working on strengthening her wings at the moment

[TLOT] I'll help whenever you need me. You know that.

[Lie] - Thanks, I wonder how Markus will react to her?

michaelgno1: "Sorry..."

michaelgno1: feels guilt and hugs TLOT

[TLOT] Hugs him back - It's okay Michael. It's your choice to make. Just don't deprive yourself needlessly. I want you to be happy.

michaelgno1: "Sir please don't be sad... He gave me so much, despite his emotional limitations I can tell that he likes my loyalty. His happiness is all I need."

michaelgno1: hears his master and stops hugging, waves at everyone and leaves the server


	65. Illusionist and Cps Weapons

[Doc] Is walking back from the bar. Xe just had a long conversation with Enderbro that was extremely confusing and is feeling a bit out of sorts.

Illusionist: -a little stardust sprinkles on doc before a couple blocks away, they appear. Looking at Xir while floating upside down in the air, they purse their lips together- Why the face there stranger?

[Doc] Whoah.... I uh... Just talking to a rather childlike entity. Hey.... are you okay? You seem to be missing some peices.

[Doc] Brushes the glitter off-

Illusionist: Oh hahaha I may have misplaced my brain and lost my heart, but I love being a broken peice of art! -they would flip back up right and grin like a cheshire cat- Children are fun to play with but there is something more within you -points at xir-

[Doc] Yeah, that is true. I have a lot of extra parts, specifically extra hearts, and a core of electricity where I think... my soul should be.

[Doc] Who are you, stranger? You didn't attack me, [when you certainly could have]. Are you with one of our Herobrines?

Illusionist: -would set their 'feet' down on the ground- I see -placing their chin in their hand- Oh yes indeed I am but not the way you would normally see. -bows, standing 6'7- I call myself Illusionist and you may you be? -while still bowing they look up at hir with one of their four eyes as their tail flicks-

[Doc] DoctorF, but Doc is fine.

-Is still looking up even though the entity is bowing-

Illusionist: -stands back up- Curious, what does the F mean?

[Doc] I've forgotten. It was a reference I'm sure. -snorts- Probably Frankenstein

Illusionist: Oh! -jumps and leans in but the backs up suddenly and floats in the air instead- I do love Doctor Frankenstein. Good but sad story if you really think about it. The poor monster he brought back to life felt so much pain. Anyways do you live here? -flips onto thier back, still floating in the air and watching hir with their four eyes-

[Doc] Yes. Well down there- Points down the road to where the castle is just visible on the highest render distance- The doctor was the real monster. I think that was the point... But I loaded this seed, I'm the closest it has to a native Herobrine. Who are you?

Illusionist: Something beyond death but not quite living, something far but near. Traveling boundaries and going too far. I am not of here or anywhere. I am an inter-dimensional ghoul that is a bit too powerful do I dare say -grins proudly- And I tend to be a monster myself but for a different reason. -poofs into stardust and takes a closer look at Doc's home before returning- Nice home by the way.

[Doc] Thank you, I built most of it myself. I used to get around quite a bit myself. Anywhere the sparks could fly. I was hoping for your name though.

Illusionist: Oh but I already told you Doctor. I am Illusionist

[Doc] Ah, I'm sorry. Your aerial acrobatics distracted me.

[Doc] It's impressive, It takes some effort to get me off the ground.

Illusionist: Oh it takes practice friend.

[Doc] For me it just takes some shapeshifting.

Illusionist: Oooo what can you shapeshift into?

[Doc] Brightens, xe likes showing off the other body xe made -Just this- Does a little twist as if pulling hir coat aside and rolls into a yellowing sphere and uncoils as a pale yellow dragon with purple and violet feet. Xe shakes out hir mane and fluffs up the large pouf of hair at hir tail tip. 

Illusionist: OOOOOO none of my toys can shapeshift, nor can I now that I think about it. That is a nice gift to have! <3

[Doc] Blushes- Thank you. I'm still in here as well. It's a second body over my original one. But it's all me from a functional standpoint. I can build from raw pixels, I made both forms from scratch. And I can do this now. - Xe hops up into the air as if climbing an invisible staircase and jumps around on the airblocks as if doing parkour on something invisible.

Illusionist: -watches and grins- and here you say you are not as acrobatic in the air

[Doc] Like this I am, but not in my human form. I can't hover like most of the other brines. It's the spirals- Indicares a pair of crooked mint green swirls jutting like tiny wings from hir shoulders. - I made them to push off blocks. Like a magnetic rail .

Illusionist: Ahhh aren't you a creative one. I like <3 -their ears wiggle up and down slightly-

[Doc] That's kind of you. Are you in need of creative services? I can access that mode. -smirks gleefully- I could fill in that hole with a goldfish bowl.

Illusionist: Oh hahahahahahah you got some humour. Nah my holey stomach is there for a reason. Infact I have a toy here that has a stomach that can never be filled. Wanna guess who it is?

[Doc] A stomach that can never... It's not GK is it? That dragon can put away the food.

Illusionist: Nah he aint my creation sadly. Interesting bloke though

Illusionist: need another hint?

[Doc] Agreed, he's making nice progress. Ah just tell me. Since TGoW brought in the hybrid village there are lots of people here I don't know personally. Yet.

Illusionist: awwww -the slump forward and pouts- Really you don't want another hint?

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow. - I'll show you a trick if you just tell me.

Illusionist: But but but -still pouting-

[Doc] Come on, I bet you'll laugh

[Doc] Its a dumb joke

Illusionist: okay fine. you first

[Doc] What has four legs and is vulnerable to quicksand?

Illusionist: Oh this a riddle? I thought it was suppose to be a joke

[Doc] ME! -Flails comically and sinks suddenly under the turf and out of sight

Illusionist: Uh.... -blinks- I don't get it

[Doc] Swims back up from under the ground, - aw, darn. I thought it was funny.

Illusionist: Hmmm -taps their lip- Might need to adjust it a touch

[Doc] Guess I should stick to what I'm good at

[Doc] You said something about toys?

Illusionist: Nah nah it's okay, it was just portrayed wrong. Used the wrong hook to catch your fish. And aye I have a toy here but the others are running about in others places and realms

[Doc] Is it a golem or something?

Illusionist: Nope. Though the one here can be tough like one but I am sure his tendrils are a dead give away that he is not inanimate

[Doc] Virus... wait. He's your toy? - Hir hair stands up like a frightened cat. - You're not a Vourie... are you?

Illusionist: No no Those are my other toys. Hence why I said I tend to get a little out bounds at times -one ear flops down as they smile awkwardly and scratches their cheek-

[Doc] Relaxes a little- I thought the Vouries were immensely powerful. Are you above them to call them that? - Xe makes hirself into a meatloaf pose, wrapping hir tail around hir like a cat

Illusionist: Yep. I am all of their creator. I guess that makes me their god. -smiles and hides their hands behind their back- but I am not a malevolent god honestly. I just want to create stories and games. Letting my toys play with others and watch them survive or fall, perhaps even give me a challenge if they grow strong enough

[Doc] Shivers- Then I think you should grant Virus some kind of boon. He could use some divine help about now. He's acting like someone replaced his center of compassion with a brick block and removed all his serotonin pixels.

Illusionist: Oh? Whoops something I must've missed in my calculations when I made him and the Vouries -brings back on hand forward to tap on their chin and they tilt their head slightly and look up, then I look back at hir- Is that a really bad thing I did?

[Doc] He probably thinks so. He's miserable and it's making his friends sad too.

[Doc] He was a pretty nice guy when I first met him. Well, apart from Primal. Now it's like someone sucked all the life out of him.

Illusionist: -continues to tap their lip- I see I see. I guess I made the Vouries a little too powerful that it even overwhelm his emotional side. Whoopsie

[Doc] So what was your sacrifice? Did you give them your missing pieces so they would have life? Perhaps it was not enough... or too much.

Illusionist: oh my stardust that I collect from solar systems that doesn't use up on my visits. Nothing much really.

[Doc] My friend TLOT learned the same lesson. You have to give of yourself when you create life. It can turn on you if you're stingy, or become something ugly and cruel.

[Doc] I'm already composed entirely of patches, so I don't try to make life. I just work on myself, and anyone who needs fixing up.

Illusionist: Oh well hmmm I guess it doesn't work like tha tin my realm of existence. I created another with a big heart though they lost their soul through a mistake

[Doc] That's a hell of a thing to lose...

Illusionist: They were a child when they made their error. Might Have to relocate them

[Doc] Children are children, they fuck up. You shouldn't have to suffer forever for an immature decision.

Illusionist: Oh don't worry not only do they have a big heart, they have a sharp mind and a very strong will to make up for it

-From outside of Doc's house there is a scrambling noise like something trying to claw it's way through the stone-

[TLOT] Is walking back from the villlage and stops for a moment to collect some eggs from the chicken coop.

-There's a loud scrambling noise and what sounds like a squeak-

[TLOT] moves away from the chickens and hears a weird noise. He sniffs around and starts walking along the outer wall of the castle.

-There are a few small pieces of cobble which fall down as a particular little black dragon is trying to climb the side of the house-

[TLOT] Endrea? What are you doing sweetie? And where's GK?

[Endrea] Concentrating- I'm practicing.

[TLOT] Climbing or gliding down, or both?

[Endrea] - Flying, but I needs to get higher

[TLOT] I knew you and GK were having a practice session the other day; did you manage to fly without help already?

[Endrea] - No- Slips a little and scrambles a bit to remain on the piece of cobble she just climbed onto

[TLOT] Don't you think you should climb the sandhills then, so you have a softer landing if you fall?

[Endrea] - I don't know- Goes to jump onto the next cobble up

[TLOT] Do you need any help?

[Endrea] - No thank you, I wanna do this by myself and surprise GG

[TLOT] Well can I spot you at least? Just in case?

[Endrea] Looks over her shoulder at TLOT- But I don't need spots...

[TLOT] A spotter is someone who looks out for you when you exercise so you don't hurt yourself. Look, I think it would be a good idea. CP would have a shit-fit if you got hurt. The last thing I need is an angry cat clinging to my face. I'll just stay below you and catch you if you fall.

[Endrea] - Okay- Continues climbing, she's almost at the top

[TLOT] Good. I'm just looking out for you. - the brine lets himself dissolve into dark fog and resolve in the form of a large enderdragon with the same white eyes as his human form

[Endrea] Once at the top sticks her tongue out in concentration as she spreads her wings. She eyes the ground as she steps up to edge. She has a brief moment of uncertainty as she takes a small step back from the edge before getting her resolve back-

[TLOT] Braces below to make a hop tp right under her if she plummets.

[Endrea] Jumps from the edge and glides a few feet before plummeting like a stone with a yelp-

[TLOT] Blinks in and out of existence like a bad stop motion reel and appears right underneath her with spread wings.

[Endrea] Lands on TLOT- Oof!

[TLOT] Wavers in the air for a moment and then glides back down to the yard. Endrea is sprawled on his back and he walks her to a clear patch of grass before flopping himself down

[Endrea] Tumbles off- Awww, I thought that would work...

[TLOT] I think you might not be quite strong enough yet, no point in hurting yourself. Lets go play in the sand for a bit.

[Endrea] - OKAY!- Runs ahead of TLOT

[TLOT] Follows along at an ungainly gallop.

[Endrea] Jumps into the sand before throwing some up into the air-

[TLOT] Makes a show of wiggling his rear before pouncing the ground nearby and churning up a few sandblocks,

[Endrea] Laughs and pounces on TLOT's leg-

[TLOT] Rolls around playing with her.

[Endrea] Is having a blast- Yellow Hehe? Why is Hehe so mad lately?

[TLOT] Well... we have a new person on the seed and it's someone he doesn't like or trust. I don't like them either, but I trust Doc not to put us in danger.

[Endrea] - Oh... Can we go play with them?

[TLOT] I'd rather not...

[Endrea] Gets sad- Awwwwww

[TLOT] I don't think you understand Endrea. I don't want to. You can though, if you really want to. Even if he was dangerous, he has no reason to harm one of his own creations by proxy.

[Endrea] Shifts nervously- But I don't know them...

[TLOT] I don't either, and I don't want to. I know he's not the person who... hurt me. But he looks like him. CP feels the same way but he reacts violently. I just want to stay away. I think I might have a panic attack if I don't. I'm as afraid of Notch as you are of Slender.

[Endrea] - Oh, but the Tall man apologized

[TLOT] He... what?

[Endrea] - He came back, in my dream. He hadn't realized I was little again. He spoke nice

[TLOT] Shrinks back into his normal form- What else did he say to you?

[Endrea] Draws a bit in the sand with her claws- He wanted to know where Hehe was, and apologized for having to use me to get in contact since Hehe doesn't sleep, but I told him that Hehe sleeps lots now

[TLOT] goes very pale- Endrea... I know you didn't know any better, but that was a very bad thing to tell him. You put both Hehe and Lie in a lot of danger. I don't care if he spoke nicely to you. He's a terrible person. 

[Endrea] Shrinks a little- I did a bad?

[TLOT] Yes. And we need to talk to CP right now. -Mentally calls for Lie /where are you?/

[Lie] -Home, why? Is everything okay?-

[TLOT] /No, quite the opposite. I'm coming over. Please find Cp if he's not already with you./ - Come on Endrea - pulls at her urgently

[Endrea] Is sniffling a little as she lets TLOT lead her-

[TLOT] Reaches the house and calls out for Lie [audibly]

[Lie] Opens the door- In here TLOT

[Endrea] Shifts to human and runs towards Lie- I DID A BAD! I'M SORRY!

[TLOT] Gravely- Endrea spoke to Slender. She told him that CP is sleeping now.

[Lie] Pales a bit- Oh dear... That's.... That's really not good...

[TLOT] Have the two of you worked on your dreamscape? Is there anything there you can defend yourselves with? Steve and I only need a small structure with very thick walls to keep Notch out.

[Lie] We haven't been very successful in making it grow... It's a volcanic tropical type island though...

[TLOT] Heh. That's both lovely and appropriate. What have you tried so far?

[Lie] - We've mostly just set up a small wooden structure from the tree's, but everything else... Well... I don't really know what to do...

[CP] Angry cat noises from behind door-

[TLOT] With lava around? Why wood? And perhaps CP needs to be let out of somewhere, it sounds like he's trapped in a closet.

[Lie] Rolls eyes a little- He's still a bit miffed about Markus so I can't really let him out without him taking off... And wood because it's the easiest for me to gather. CP's been a bit of a lazy asshole when it comes to work

[TLOT] I see. I'm not happy either. But I understand that killing him over and over doesn't help our cause. Are you not having any luck breaking blocks without tools yet? Why? is something distracting him there? 

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, I just don't have the physical strength to do it without tools yet, and honestly I think he doesn't want to cause any damage to my plants...

[TLOT] That will be something to work on then... but still he should be helping you. You're partners for real now.

[CP] Tries to squeeze past Lie-

[Lie] - I think he's still not used to the concept

[TLOT] Leans down. - CP I need to talk to you! Calm the hell down. This is way more important then a personal vendetta. Endrea told Slender you're actually sleeping now.

[CP] Freezes-

[TLOT] You have to use your new connection. Work with Lie, stop fighting her efforts. Neither of you can do this alone. 

[Endrea] Has wrapped her arms around Lie and is crying a little-

[CP] Growls- Or I could just not sleep

[TLOT] Yes, but Lie needs to sleep. Surely you won't leave your mate undefended?

[CP] He doesn't know enough to get to her yet, if he gets to us while we're both sleeping then he'll know for certain!

[TLOT] Do you really want to take that chance? You said yourself that BEN could find out who she was from your files on your victims.

[CP] - It takes more than just knowledge for Slender to get into a mind, he generally has to at least be in close range to them at least once

[TLOT] Looks unhappy- You know more about him then I do... But I wanted you to know. I thought you'd be eager to fortify your collective mind.

[CP] Gives as much of a scowl as a cat can- If he hadn't learned that I am sleeping now, then all this could have been avoided!

[TLOT] said mentally- Well don't look at me. I didn't tell him. Why didn't you tell Endrea not to talk to strangers?

[CP] - I FIGURED AFTER THAT LAST SCARE SHE WOULD RUN FROM HIM!

[TLOT] Don't yell at me. You made a bad assumption and now the fallout is your families collective problem. Don't waste time placing blame, start thinking of solutions!

[CP] Growls

[Lie] Is working on calming Endrea- First thing we need to do is make certain that Endrea is safe CP

[CP] Grumbles and swats at the air in frustration-

[Lie] - CP, can you time the dreams you give? Make them end at certain times?

[CP] Shakes his head- It has to be manually

[Lie] Blows out a frustrated breath- TLOT? is there anyone else on this server who can deal with dreams?

[TLOT] No. I can alter waking reality but not dreams. I don't know anyone except CP that can do that.

[Lie] - Damn, well then I guess all we can do is do all we can to prepare. Although without more space for resources in our dream scape that's going to be difficult...

[CP] Stretches - Fine, but how would we go around doing that?

[TLOT] You know how me and Steve usually do it already. It has to be a big energy transfer from one to the other and then switch.

[Lie] - True... Ugh, this is making my head hurt right now, I need some time to process all of this...

[CP] Rubs against Lie a little-

[TLOT] Normally I'd suggest a nap, but that seems a bad idea at the moment...

[Lie] - Exactly. Unless CP could get somebody else in there as a guard of sorts

[CP] Thinks about it for a moment- I've done multiple dreamers in a single dream before, so that might be possible

[TLOT] Herabrine can astral project, does that help in any way?

[CP] - It might

[Lie] Calls out to Hera- Hey Hera? We might need you here...-

[Herabrine] /Oh hey Lie. Okay. I'll be over in a minute/ - /Herabrine-tp-to player Lie /

[Herabrine] His guys. Is everything all right? Aww that's a cute little cat you got there. Is he new?

[CP] Growls rather loudly at Hera-

[Lie] - Uh, Hera? That's CP...

[TLOT] smiles behind his hand-

[Hera] OH! Sorry I didn't recognize you. Just having a cat day?

[CP] Goes to swat angrily at Hera-

[Lie] - CP!

[Hera] Suddenly has a handful of water and flicks a little on CP- Bad!

[CP] Yowls loudly-

[Lie] - CP please stop it...

[Hera] Did you guys need me for something? 

[TLOT] They're having some issues with an old foe who may come after them in their dreams. Can you astral project into dreams?

[Hera] I can go anywhere if the directions are good enough.

[Lie] - What sort of directions do you need?

[Hera] Shrugs- mostly just who I'm going to grief. I think I'd want to be in physical contact the first time at least to get a feel for what kind of mind I'm stepping into

[Lie] - It would be my mind Hera...

[Hera] That's weird. But I can probably manage it. I wonder what it looks like.

[Lie] - From what I saw when CP and I joined minds it's a little bit of every biome

[Hera] Pretty. So I guess I'm staying at your house for a while?

[CP] Grumbly cat noises-

[Lie] - I suppose so, do you want me to set you up a bed?

[Hera] Please. I'll go get Maggie. /tps away/

[TLOT] Well I don't know how good this will be as a long term solution but it's better then nothing.

[Doc] Walks up the road looking shaken and a bit pale. 

[TLOT] Notices hir and beckons hir over. - You look terrible.

[Doc] I met a god on the road...

[Lie] Looks down at Endrea- Endrea sweety, why don't you go find me some iron bars, then you can help me build a pen for Maggie

[Endrea] - Okay- Runs inside

[CP] gives tiny growl at Doc-

[Hera] Comes back with Maggie in her hands. The cube looks both excited and rather dim-witted.

[Doc] Fixes on Cp, and frowns. - I think I need to talk to you.

[Lie] - I just sent Endrea to get some iron bars so we can build a pen for Maggie Hera

[Hera] I'll go help her. - Goes in the house

[CP] Flicks tail at Doc and starts heading for Lie-

[TLOT] Doc.... we have a serious issue... Slender knows that CP is sleeping now.

[Doc] Goes even whiter.

[TLOT] We've determined that Hera can probably act as a guard for Lie's mind but CP is determined to just not sleep.

[CP] Gives a haughty nod-

[Doc] Gets down next to CP. - ... Cp... I know you hate how you are now and I really need you at full power. What would it take to make you lay off Notch so you can just be your normal self?

[CP] Glares at Doc-

[TLOT] I'm willing to make some concessions too. This constant griefing is pointless.

[Doc] What will it take? I'm trying to treat you like an adult here.

[Lie] Sighs and folds her arms- Should I change him back? Although I don't think there's anything he'd want badly enough in exchange for not griefing Notch...

[Doc] I want to change him back Lie. I just need to know it's safe to do so.

[CP] Angrily flicks tail at them- But Muuuuuuuuuurderrrrrrrrrrrr!

[TLOT] Gives him a patient look. - How many times would be enough CP? It will never make the pain go away. He's not the one. And you know it.

[CP] - Don't care, he's close enough

[Doc] Do you know what I saw today? A disjointed god who's been playing with Virus like a toy. I had no way of keeping them out and not a prayer of survival if they'd wanted to hurt me. We NEED allies. And I want to trust you!

[Lie] Perks a little- What if we had Markus try and figure out what exactly happened with CP's Notch's? If anyone could discover exactly what happened, it would probably be him, plus it would keep him out of the server for awhile.

[Doc] I can ask him... it will let him feel useful at least. I know he wants to help.

[CP] Grumbles- But I like killing him...

[TLOT] Oh for... If we make him go away for a little while, will you calm the hell down?

[CP] - ... Maybe

[TLOT] His mouth is a straight line.

[Doc] Somehow I know what that response was.

[Lie] - I could have told you what his answer was going to be before he said it...

[Doc] Okay CP... If you promise to behave; we can try giving you your weapons back and see if you freak out again. If you stay calm you can keep them.

[CP] Perks up at the mention of his weapons and gives a small purr-

[Doc] That sounds a bit more promising.

[TLOT] Mind if we borrow Cp Lie?

[Lie] - Not at all, just let me change him back. Come on CP

[CP] Follows Lie back to their bedroom where she changes him back and he throws on some clothes. Before they head back out to the bridge CP pulls Lie into a kiss- It's much more fun when we're human...

[Doc] Watches them. Hir and TLOT are both smiling to see them kiss so sweetly.

[Lie] Is blushing a little- Just promise me you'll try to remain in control, I get worried when I get called out to calm you down, I don't know what to expect...

[CP] - I'll try, for you- CP then heads out to the bridge and jumps through one of the window frames and approaches TLOT and Doc

[Doc] Okay. You two take the long way around. I'll go talk to Markus and meet you by the shrine. - walks away

[CP] - Fine. Oi, TLOT, weapons

[TLOT] They're at the castle, I'll get them. Don't worry. - Pats his arm reassuringly. - Just focus on you. I really don't want to have to restrain you.

[CP] Scowls- I want my weapons

[TLOT] Then walk faster.

[CP] - Fuck you

[TLOT] Race you! - tps a few step ahead and then hops again

[CP] Rolls eyes and tp's directly into the shrine-

[TLOT] Just laughs and heads after him.

[Lie] Goes to help Hera and Endrea-

[Deer] Wanders into the shrine to replace some books she took from the shelves below-

[CP] Looks at her before scoffing and turning his back on her-

[Deer] - Oh, CP, what are you doing here?

[CP] - Getting my weapons back

[Doc] Walks down the hallway and spots Deerheart. Xe makes a little joyus leap down the steps and hugs hir.

[Deer] Squeaks and tumbles to the floor-

[Doc] Just rolls with her and uses it as an excuse to kiss her. They end up with Deerheart on top.

[TLOT] comes in the far door in no particular hurry.

[Deer] - I was just coming down to return some books, but why are you here?

[CP] - Oi, weapons

[Doc] experimenting, same as usual.

[Deer] - I see, anything I can help with?

[TLOT] Oi, manners.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Yes. You be yourself and I'll be me and everything will be perfect. Though, sadly, I do need you to get up for the moment.

[Deer] Laughs and gets up before offering her hand to help Doc-

[TLOT] Be nice. Take some deep breaths. I need you calm.

[Doc] Thank you my love.

[CP] - But I want my weapons!

[TLOT] Lets start with the less offensive one first. - Holds out the pickaxe - Don't snatch it. We're both going to hold it together for a minute.

[CP] - Why?

[TLOT] why do you think? I'm going to watch your thoughts to see if they start to go awry again.

[CP] Scowls but reaches out for his pick-

[TLOT] Stands there holding it out right below the head.

[CP] Grabs the handle, his thoughts flicker back to the past-

[TLOT] Whispers. - Stay with me...

[CP] - I'm fine

[Doc] Moves to CP and puts hir hand on his other shoulder. His friends are watching him with such trepidation and hope, the air is thick with it.

[CP] His memories flicker to when he first received the tool-

[Doc] Easy... You're amongst friends

[CP] It's a surprisingly happy memory despite the presence of Notch-

[TLOT] I'm going to let go now...

[Doc] Swallows thickly

[TLOT] releases the handle

[CP] Immediately relaxes once he's the only one holding the pick-

[Doc] Risks a smile - How do you feel?

[CP] - Better... Calmer... For now

[TLOT] Good. I have a suprise for you too. Steve made you a present.

[CP] Cocks a brow-

[TLOT] Takes out the sword. It's sticking out of a tooled leather sheath. The design is flames, black on black leather. - It's meant to go on your belt. And maybe you'll be slower to use it in anger if you have to draw it first.

[CP] - Takes it, yeah, we'll just see how long it takes before it catches on fire

[TLOT] Not gonna happen. Guess who else helped?

[Doc] Grins. - It's indestructable.

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Doc] What? it's just a slipcase. I've seen what you do to your clothes.

[CP] - The fuck is that supposed to mean?

[Deer] - Lie's mentioned the laundry problems about whether it's worth it or not...

[TLOT] I can imagine the blood-stains alone...

[Doc] My bad...

[CP] Scowls- Shut up

[TLOT] Oh hush... Same as before. - He holds out the sword straight up and down. Inviting CP to grasp the handle without taking it away from him.

[CP] Quickly reaches for his sword-

[Doc] Slows his hand with hir own.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Doc] Come on CP, you know what's riding on this. We're trying to help.

[CP] Grasps the handle-

[TLOT] Is watching his thoughts for anything abnormal.

[Doc] Is holding his wrist gently

[CP] There's flickers of all the kills he's made with the sword-

[TLOT] Swords are also made to defend...

[Doc] And you have people worth protecting now.

[CP] Brief flicker of a protective moment long in the past-

[TLOT] Hold on to that

[CP] The memory becomes a bit clearer, it's from when Stevie was little-

[TLOT] His eyes flicker with a tiny bit of surprise, but he keeps quiet to not break the spell

[CP] Clearly remembers defending against the first types of zombies which were going after Stevie-

[Doc] If you care nothing for any of us. At least wield this blade in defense of your... wife.

[CP] Mind quickly flickers to Lie, her smile and her laugh-

[TLOT] puts the small loop over the crossguard so the scabbard doesn't fall and lets go of the sword.

[CP] Simply stands there holding the sword, lost in thought-

[Doc] Lets go of his wrist, and takes a small step back to give him some space

[CP] Draws the sword closer to himself-

[Doc] Is a bit overwhelmed and hugs Deerheart to ground hirself a little.

[TLOT] Mouths the words - I'm proud of you.

[Deer] Gives Doc a gentle squeeze back-

[CP] Completely ignoring the others at the moment-

[TLOT] Sits down on the bench to watch him. The thoughts rolling like little waves over CPs mind have interesting shapes.

[CP] Snaps out of his stupor and puts both weapons back in his inventory-

[CP] Turns towards Doc- Doc, why the fuck did you want us here again?

[Doc] I had originally intended to do this in the desert outside just in case you went ballistic again. But inside was just as good.

[Doc] and i'm so glad it wasn't nessesary.

[TLOT] Yeah, me too. I consider you a friend CP, I hate having to nerf you

[CP] Scowls- Shut up

[Doc] Chuckles and untangles hirself from Deerheart.

[Deer] Gathers her books to take them downstairs-

[Doc] Gives CP a giant squeeze around the torso. - Shut up yourself. Haha.

[CP] - LET GO!

[Doc] Does so with a grin. - Anything for my good buddy.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[TLOT] Don't you growl at us. I know you consider us both your friends, and Steve too. 

[Doc] Blinks- Really? Oh CP!

[CP] - I'm going to slit your throats!

[TLOT] Also hugs him and then lets go. - he's practically laughing in relief. Cps threats don't phase him at all and annoying him is a good way to test if his withdrawl is truly done.

[CP] Is getting very angry now-

[TLOT] Okay, okay, we're not trying to make you mad. No need for that face.

[Doc] Sits down next to TLOT. - We're just happy. We've considered you practically family for a long time.

[CP] - Don't care

[TLOT] Smirks- Liar.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Deer] Returns, arms free of books-

[TLOT] Starts typing to Lie to tell her the good news.

[Doc] Now it's my darlings turn to win you over. Hey Deerheart, would you be willing to be CP's friend?

[Deer] - Of course

[CP] - NOT INTERESTED!

[Doc] Sticks out hir tongue - Pffft! You're silly.

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Doc] Whispers to Deerheart. - That's his way of saying we're right and he appreciates the attention.

[Deer] - I see...

[CP] - If I'm not actually needed here, then I'm going home!

[TLOT] I think that's a good place for you to be right now. Lie is waiting to welcome you. She seems pretty relieved.

[CP] Flips TLOT, Doc, and Deer off

[Doc] waves cheerfully.

[TLOT] Laughs-

[Deer] - Same old same old

[CP] Tp's home-


	66. BEN and Kittybrine arrive

-The next morning-

[CP] Is pacing down in his space, he received what was essentially a distress signal from one of the other digital creepy pastas. He had only received one of these once before when Silver had been captured by the SCP and all the digital members of the household had to work together to rescue him. This signal however had been sent specifically to him, which confused CP. He wasn't certain what to do, of course his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

[CP] Is debating whether to ask Doc for a favor or not in letting his fellow creepy pasta in, of course there would be a lot of conditions attached, and CP didn't know if he could leave the server yet or not. With a sigh CP decides to bite the bullet and tp's to Doc's place- OI! DOC! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!

[Doc] Is in the kitchen, making coffee and cleaning up the breakfast dishes. The lights are visible from the bay. [Since the ceiling of the room is below the water.]

[CP] Notices the lights and tp's down- Oi!

[Doc] Aaa! Oh, hey Cp. Want some coffee? I think theres a couple of donuts left too.

[CP] - No. I... have...a- dissolves into mumbles

[Doc] Hmm? Are you feeling okay? If you have some kind of problem, you know you can always talk to me.

[CP] Scowls in irritation- I'm fine

[Doc] Smiles knowingly - Fine huh? So where's the injury this time? Show me.

[CP] - I'M NOT INJURED!

[Doc] Puts a warm mug of coffee in front of him and brings him a chair. - Is it emotional?

[CP] - Look, I need... a...-mumbles again

[Doc] Tries to think of the one thing Cp hates asking for and would never want to request. - Do you need a hug?

[CP] - NO!

[Doc] Are you sure?

[CP] - POSITIVE!

[Doc] Leans on the counter. - Then what is it? You have my curiosity piqued now.

[CP] Groans- I need... a... favor...

[Doc] Freezes - You.... YES. What do you need?! Anything! You know I want to help.

[CP] Sighs- Look, I received a distress signal from... somebody, not sure who, but it was sent directly to me, nobody else. I would... like? To bring them here?

[Doc] Someone who needs to hide. Is it another brine? If you even know.

[CP] - I have no idea

[Doc] Then how can I even let them in if there's no name? I have to have a handle to whitelist them. Unless you need me to buy another account for them too.

[CP] - I honestly don't know!

[Doc] Is there an email address at least?How did you get the message?

[CP] Tenses a little- Uh, well... I think they have an email? Hang on, let me check...

[CP] Scowls before creating an opening to the code right in front of him and physically looking through it-

[Doc] I mean.. I guess it's okay. But if you vouch for someone I don't know, then it's your responsibility to make sure they follow the server rules.

[CP] - I figured as much...

[Doc] I don't think that's unreasonable. I talk to people quite extensively before I let them in here. It keeps everyone as safe as possible. 

[CP] Irritated- I know...

[Doc] so.. do we have an email at least?

[CP] Sighs- No, but I can trace the thread they used to contact me

[Doc] Can we send files to it?

[CP] - Maybe? I've never tried...

[Doc] Well that's going to be their only way in. Hang on a sec- they pull up their own display and start walking through the steps of buying yet another copy of MC and setting up a new account. - Here, lets do it like this. I made a new email account, and then sent the info to it. - passes a ringlet of numbers and letters to CP- they just have to sign into the email account with this passcode and everything is there to be downloaded. [The email is pastaface@yahoo]

[CP] - Got it- Finds the thread and flicks the new information along it

[Doc] Fluffs hir hair - shall we go to the spawn? Or do you thnk you won't get an immediate response?

[CP] Jerks a little as he receives an immediate response-

[CP] - Nope, no need to wait...

[Doc] Wanna give a bro a lift? - offers hir hand

[CP] Makes an irritated noise before touching Doc's hand and teleporting them to spawn-

\- There's the sound of a fresh spawn coming in and a yelp as a bundle of green falls to the ground. CP tenses as he recognizes the shade of green, it's BEN. The other creepy pasta is shaking hard as he curls up on the ground, his black eyes are filled with confusion as he glances at CP-

[BEN] - What the fuck is happening?- His voice is barely more than a whisper

[Doc] YOU! YOU SONOFA! - Rounds on CP - You swear you didn't know who it was?!

[CP] Backs up a couple of paces- I HAD NO IDEA!

[Doc] I oughta kick you, you rotten little twerp!

[BEN] Groans and curls up tighter-

[Doc] And I spent money on you to, you turd! Why are you here?!

[BEN] - Sent distress signal, found strange coding...

[Doc] narrows eyes- Wait... what kind of coding?

[BEN] - Dunno, never saw it before, but it feels weird... Like something's been taken...

[Doc] Eyes are suddenly very bright with evil glee. - I bet I know. Cp... please do a sanity check on your brother pasta.

[CP] Sighs- Fine...- He concentrates and then stiffens a little, giving Doc their answer

[Doc] A mean laugh bubbles up and they guffaw uncontrollably for a moment- YES IT WORKS!

[BEN] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Doc] You're stripped. Same as we did for CP. You had an inhabiting entity that was the spirit of insanity. Triggering my worm program exorcised it. How do you feel?

[BEN] - Like fucking shit asshole! Or incomplete or some shit like that

[CP] - Welcome to the club, you'll get used to it

[Doc] Awww. I'm still extremely pissed at you, but I guess fucking up your computer makes us kind of even. And you proved my theory, so that makes me hapy too. Also I'm hoping you'll be less of an asshole in a non-crazy state. Cp still speaks well of you sometimes. I understand you were sort of friends. Do you feel unstable at all? Cp needed a lot a repairs after his was removed.

[BEN] - I don't fucking know... I'm technically a digital ghost!

[Doc] Well here you're also a player. Welcome to having a normal respawn.

[BEN] - Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

[CP] Is getting a fair amount of amusement out of this-

[Doc] Glances at Cp and think xe notices a ghost of a smile. - Having fun over there?

[CP] Makes a signal with his hand meaning "just a little"-

[Doc] Goes to stand over BEN, - got anything to say for yourself? An apolgy to myself and CP might be in order now that you're coherent enough to realize how fucked up your actions have been.

[BEN] - Why? Why would you fucking do this?

[Doc] Leans down with a scary smile - Because I'm the Doctor, and you needed fixing.

[BEN] - I fucking don't!

[Doc] Well not now....

[BEN] - Lemme rephrase that, I was perfectly happy with how I was!

[Doc] Let me put this the simplest possible way... Hmmm "Tough shit".

[BEN] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] Awww, how cute.

[BEN] Tries to gather his lightning to attack but stops part way through as he groans in pain-

[Doc] I wouldn't bother with that anyway. I'm a lot stronger then I was last time we met. Plus you're a player. And PVP... is off.

[BEN] - Fuck you...

[CP] - Aw, is the little eleven year old cursing? Maybe we should wash your mouth out~

[BEN] Flips CP the bird-

[Doc] Yeah, you're too young to think about things like that anyway. -sniffs- Phew. Geeze.... were you living in a box on the street? You smell terrible. Are you too young to take a bath without help as well?

[CP] - Doc, he's hydrophobic, so yeah, he probably needs a bath...

[BEN] Stiffens and a look of panic enters his eyes-

[Doc] shares a look of understanding with Cp, mostly borne of hir being a cat owner.

[CP] Has a small smirk-

[Doc] Jumps over the creepypasta nimbly and twists in the air, changing shape as easily as a cloud. The big dragon thumps down behind him and catches BEN between hir paws.

[BEN] Squeaks in alarm and tries to scramble away looking back and up to see what has him caught- OH FUCK NO!

[Doc] Don't be such a baby

[CP] - It usually takes at least two people to bath him... One to hold and one to clean...

[Doc] Wanna help me? I can hold him.

[CP] - I'M NOT FUCKING CLEANING HIM!

[CP] - Not my job

[Doc] I know someone who might do it just for the lulz... -bellows over the chat - HEY HERABRINE!

[Doc] I can't have you running around here like you are. We have company later and you smell like a trash heap. I'll have to wash my paws once I let go of you.

[BEN] - NO!

[BEN] - NO BATH! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A MONTH YET!

[Hera] / tps to doc / Whats up? ... HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!

[CP] - Oh I'm gonna enjoy watching this...

[BEN] - BITCH!

[Hera] PATHETIC DICKWEED!

[BEN] - CUNT!

[Doc] Hey Hera? Wanna help me give him a bath?

[BEN] - NOOOOOOOOOO!

[Hera] Do I get to drown him?

[BEN] - DON'T YOU DARE BRING WATER ANYWHERE NEAR ME!

[Doc] Makes a show of thinking about it- No, he requested asylum. Just make him not stink. Please.

[Hera] Grumbles. - what do I get out of it?

[BEN] Is quickly saying "No bath" over and over again-

[Doc] You can scare the crap out of him. 

[Hera] Mmmmhmmm, well... okay.

[BEN] - Nooooooooooooooooooooooo...

[BEN] Is struggling as hard as he can to get out of Doc's grip, including biting Doc-

[Hera] Conjures up a few tentacles of water from the fountain nearby and they snake across the ground towards BEN

[Doc] Little prick! If your mouth is half as filthy as the rest of you.... dammit. You give me some kind of infection I'm going to squish you!

[BEN] - I DON'T WANNA DROWN AGAIN!

[CP] - And this is why I never volunteered for this

[Hera] Grins as she guides the tentacles under him and soaks his clothes.

[BEN] Shrieks and struggles even harder, clawing and biting more-

[Doc] Stuffs hir hairy tail tip in his mouth.

[BEN] Rips some of the fur out-

[Doc] You &%#@%%!!! - Pushes him flat to the ground.

[BEN] - I DON'T WANNA DROWN AGAIN!

[CP] Is nearly howling with laughter-

[Hera] Is laughing as she uses the tentacles of water the scrub the filth from the little ghost.

[BEN] Is whimpering in terror-

[Doc] Is swearing in binary as xe struggles to keep hir grip on BEN

[Hera] Also washes his clothes and hair throughly.

[BEN] - STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[BEN] His bloody tears have started-

[Hera] Finishes and releases the water to flow away into the grass.

[Doc] Turns up hir glitch to dry him. - Don't cry. Damn. I could have just thrown you in the bay.

[BEN] Is whimpering loudly-

[CP] - Hey, at least this time I didn't have to see his naked ass go flying past afterwards

[Hera] That's amateur stuff. I didn't even have to strip the little twerp.

[CP] - Yeah, but our other room mates can't control water

[Doc] Is this normal for him Cp?

[BEN] Is still struggling a little-

[CP] - Very much so, he died by drowning so it makes sense for him to be terrified of water

[Doc] Hey, spazball. I'll dry you entirely if you fucking sit still.

[BEN] - No more water, no more...

[Hera] Well at least I don't have to worry about him griefing my house...

[Doc] Shhh, geeze. It's over.

[CP] - Oh he doesn't even notice it when he's killing, he actually likes to drown his victims

[Doc] How ironic....

[BEN] - I'm gonna tell Slender on all of you! It's not even been a month yet

[Doc] You aren't going to do shit. You're grounded. I don't trust you to leave the server.

[BEN] - Nooooooo....

[Hera] Whiny little shit...

[CP] - And I've lived with that, at least Jeff would usually distract him...

[Doc] You have my pity for the smell alone...

[CP] - Eh, you kinda get used to it

[BEN] - No more...

[Doc] Is already thinking of possible solutions. - I need buckwheat hulls... lots of them...

[CP] - What for?

[Doc] It's how you clean certain types of animals that can't be bathed easily. You put the hulls all over their fur and then comb it out to get rid of the grease...

[CP] - You could always see if Lie could make you some

[BEN] - No water?

[Doc] Or TLOT...

[Doc] Don't get excited yet. You might get one more bath next time just for biting me.

[Doc] And you stll have to wash your clothes.

[CP] - But I'm guessing he may still need water baths at least once a month, just to be sure...

[BEN] - NOOOOO! NO WATER! I HATE DROWNING!

[Doc] Yeah probably. Or... we could give him a fire potion and dip him in lava?

[CP] - It was always a bit easier to clean him in the summer, we'd just pelt him with water balloons

[CP] - He never knew when they'd come or from where

[BEN] - WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PUT ME IN LAVA!

[Hera] That's hilariously mean...

[Doc] Don't knock it till you try it. It's wonderfully warm and squishy.

[BEN] - Can I just go home now?

[Doc] No. You know too much.

[Doc] Granted you already knew too much when we heard from you last, but now even more so...

[BEN] - I WILL SEND ANOTHER DISTRESS SIGNAL TO THE OTHERS IF I HAVE TO!

[Doc] And I'll make you very very sorry if you do. And I won't be the only one. I don't think CP would be pleased with you either.

[CP] - Not that I wouldn't enjoy the fight, but I do have something to protect now

[BEN] - You mean your mate? When do I get to meet her anyways?

[CP] - Ideally never

[Hera] I think we found his weakness...

[CP] - He's been a perv for as long as I've known him

[Doc] cocks an eyebrow- Hmm...

[Hera] Pimply adolecents are all the same.

[BEN] - SHUT UP YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A RACK!

[Hera] Conjures up another water tentacle and wraps it around her wrist like a snake. - No, I don't. What the nether would I need that for? Certainly not to titilate gross little boys.

[BEN] Shrinks back a little from the water and mutters under his breath - Cunt

[Hera] I've got a whole ocean out there to play with kiddo. Watch your mouth.

[BEN] Small whimper-

[Doc] Look. We're not bad people. And we'll make you welcome if you behave.

[Doc] But with this good of a nose, I can't stand that much stink.

[CP] - Just think BEN, you can be Endrea's playmate for at least a little while, your around the same age!

[BEN] - Oh shut up! She's only interesting when she's fully grown...

[Doc] That was uncalled for...

[Hera] Hey Cp, what wrong with your face? There seems to be a smile on it.

[CP] Stiffens and turns his face away- Shut up...

[Doc] I think he's actually glad to see you pipsqueak. Wonder of wonders.

[BEN] - Dude, what can I say, I'm just a likeable guy

[Doc] Actually chuckles- Can I let you up? Or will I have to chase you all over the seed?

[BEN] Stays silent-

[CP] - He's probably going to bolt

[Doc] Cp, would you be so kind as too inform your friend of the relative speed I can travel at now? I presume he'll take your word, and not waste my time.

[CP] - Oh he'll still try, but he can only run as fast as he can, he can't teleport within a game, only between games and electronic devices

[BEN] - Slender's gonna kill us...

[CP] - Oi, BEN... Don't run, I can garuntee you both Doc and I can out run you

[Doc] Slender can try. But I'll fight him every step of the way. And in the end I'll strip him just like I did you. You've been helping me spread the virus to the other creepypastas this whole time. Thanks for that.

[BEN] - WHAT!?

[Doc] Lets him up- Excuse me for a moment. I want to wash my paws

[BEN] - Yup, Slender's gonna destroy the world now...

[Hera] is rolling laughng

[CP] Walks over to BEN, towering over him-

[Doc] Sloshes hir feet around until they're clean of grease and checks the damage to hir tail. - Xe comes back and pokes BEN with one claw. - I hope you get a hairball.

[BEN] - Fuck you!

[CP] Gives BEN a little kick- Oi, it's my ass on the line if your behavior's bad

[Doc] Yeah. Keep your nose clean. CP actually asked me for a favor letting you in. He NEVER does that.

[Hera] Do I get to punish him if he fucks up?

[Doc] HERA

[BEN] - Dude? You asking for a favor? What have you been smoking?

[Doc] Nothing. He's sane and a lot sharper mentally for it .

[BEN] - Yeah right...

[CP] - Come on shit head, behave or I'm going to stab you

[Doc] Shrugs- I guess you'll find out for yourself.

[Hera] I think I'm going to go tell Lie she's expecting another houseguest.

[CP] - WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S STAYING WITH US!?

[Hera] He's a kid. He won't even bathe without an adult making him. What makes you think he should be unsupervised?

[Doc] You lived with him before too. I thought he was one of the housemates you actually liked?

[CP] - Yeah, but I don't want him around Lie!

[BEN] - Oh, so that's what you call her~

[Doc] Well you can always guide him in building a shelter of his own. I presume he doesn't know how this game works?

[CP] - He knows a little from what I've told him...

[Hera] /tps to Lie /

[Doc] And we can't let him wander around willy nilly, he'll just end up dead over and over.

[CP] - Is that really a bad thing?

[Doc] It's kind of annoying. Statuses in the chat at night tend to wake me up.

[CP] - Do I really have to baby sit him too?

[BEN] - Bastard, I'm right here? Don't I get a say?

[Doc] You tell me. Is he mature enough to not have a babysitter? And as far as you having a say, I'm asking the person here who knows you the best first.

[CP] - The fuck should I know? He and I mostly just gamed and killed together

[BEN] - I'll be fine!

[Doc] Laughs- well that's one thing you have in common!

[CP] - Shut up

[BEN] Starts standing up - I'm just gonna head back to my game... This was a mistake

[Doc] Well... I guess you can hang out with me for a bit first. I think I want to give you a once over anyway. -notices his movement- Hold up. - Xe puts a gentle paw on him, letting him know they could knock him flat. - You stay here.

[BEN] Growls- No, I don't obey you!

[Doc] I'm not asking for obediance. Just cooperation.

[BEN] - Yeah no, why should I do shit for you?

[Doc] Because if you leave, you'll put your friend... and his family in danger, and I can't allow that. But I can make things nice for you if you play ball.

[BEN] - Or I could bring him fucking home again

[BEN] - Besides, he has a mate, not a family

[Doc] Opens hir jaws wide enough to snap him in half. - This. is. his. home.

[BEN] - No, it's not

[CP] - Is glaring at BEN

[Doc] You'll learn differently. And... - xe closes hir jaws- I'm not going to let you make me mad either.

[BEN] Scoffs- Whatever, I'm heading home...

[Doc] I don't think so. - Xe quickly types in the air and removes BEN from the whitelist so he can't leave. -

[BEN] Tries to open an exit as CP crouches, ready to ram into BEN to stop him. BEN frowns as the exit doesn't appear- WHAT THE FUCK!?

[Doc] Sniggers - You're in my world now kid.

[BEN] Growls at Doc-

[CP] Lunges forwards an knocks BEN out, sending the smaller pasta to the ground- If you wanna examine him, now would be the time

[Doc] That's a bit excessive, but I appreciate the help anyway. - Saunters over and settles on the ground next to him. Xe lays a command block down and starts picking through his codes.

[CP] Waits patiently

-As Doc examines BEN xe finds the coding xe introduced to the pastas, but what xe finds more interesting are the bits of translucent coding within the pasta-

-There a bits of coding which seem in constant rotation with the others, upon closer inspection it's the items that BEN can receive in game. There's also a bit of coding set to the side which is his sword and shield-

[Doc] His inventory is really odd looking, it looks like it's not fully integrated for this game and the translucent codes are certainly unique. Other then that is seems pretty straightforward. I guess he wasn't as badly damaged as you when Insanity got to him...

[CP] - Well he wasn't... ensnared... as I was, remember, Insanity got to me when I was in the process of being removed, she was what held me together. BEN however drowned and died, his game was in his pocket and, well, actually I don't know how Insanity got involved him...

[Doc] Poor circumstance I guess. He's just a kid. Maybe he invited the devil in the front door out of ignorance or innocence.

[CP] Shrugs- Who knows

[Doc] Well either way, I'm going to be a semi-adult about this, even though I stil think he's a piss-ant. Would you mind either slinging him over my shoulders or carrying him back to my house?

[CP] - I'll carry him- He reaches down and slings BEN over his shoulders- He's light, as usual

[Doc] Not suprised. He's tiny. And maybe even a bit insubstantial. - Starts walking

[CP] - So what's the plan? You have something you wanna do to him?

[Doc] Makes a horribly mean smile- Oh, I'm just going to feed him....

[CP] - Feed him what?

[Doc] Not what, where... - Reaches the little bay. - Mind meeting me in the kitchen?

[CP] Grins- Not a problem- Tp's with BEN

[Doc] Shrinks down to hir usual self and skips down the stairs into the underwater dining room. There's still a bed at the bottom of the steps from the other day.

[Doc] Toss him on the bed so he'll have a respawn point please.

[CP] Tosses BEN without care-

[Doc] Putters around in the kitchen making food and filling the air with lovely cooking smells. - so nice to see you actually happy my friend. 

[CP] Leans against the far wall- Shut it

[Doc] Just chuckles sweetly.

[BEN] Groans a bit in his sleep-

[TLOT] comes tromping down the steps with Steve in tow. - Hey guys I felt someone come in...

[Steve] It's a little kid!

[CP] Scoffs at the notion of BEN just being a little kid-

[Steve] He's so small...

[TLOT] Another refugee... Where did this one come from?

[Doc] You actually know him by reputation, unfortunately. This is BEN. Shorn of his Insanity by my virus thankfully.

[TLOT] THIS IS BEN? The guy who's computer both of you broke?

[Steve] yeah, that was harsh...

[CP] - Yup- Is grinning again

[Doc] I let him in not realizing who it was and now I can't kick him out without putting everyone at risk. So I guess we're babysitting again.

[CP] - If he get's out, he'll go straight to Slender

[Doc] Is tossing pancakes- he's not going anywhere. Don't worry about it CP.

[TLOT] Snags one out of the air with a grin and splits it with Steve.

[BEN] Starts coming around- Fucking Hell, you still hit ridiculously hard...

[Doc] I will just give you food if you ask...

[TLOT] Leans over him - Hey look he's waking up

[CP] - You deserve it

[BEN] Yells and falls off the bed-

[TLOT] Haven't gotten to do that in forever...

[Steve] You're terrible.

[CP] Is still grinning-

[BEN] Rubs his head- Damn my head hurts

[Doc] Comes over with a small health potion. - Here, drink this. It'll make the pain go away.

[TLOT] Is minding the food and nibbling

[BEN] Pulls out a bottle of his own- No thanks, I know how crappy those things taste

[Doc] Cp didn't make it. I did, and mine don't taste bad. It varies from seed to seed according to the mods. Medicine is useless if no-one will take it.

[BEN] Drinks the thick jelly like substance in his bottle- No. Thanks.

[Doc] Suit yourself - I get it now CP, I bet the whole household is just as stubborn as you. Heh

[Steve] Just shakes his head and starts filling plates

[CP] - Pretty much, thus why we pay attention when Slender does get mad. You don't be stubborn against him

[Doc] Well being stubborn with me doesn't get anyone anywhere. As you intimately know... and in this case, being inflexible will only leave you hungry.

[BEN] - Who say's I fucking need food!?

[Doc] Ignores him. Xe goes back to the kitchen and helps Steve lay out the table.

[TLOT] Examines the newcomer surrepticiously

[CP] Looks at BEN- Just go with it dude

[BEN] Glares at TLOT- What!?

[TLOT] Curiousity. Nothing more. I know you're from a different game and I can read thoughts. I was just looking around your home seed. That moon of yours is extremely weird.

[BEN] Scowls- What? You never see a moon before!?

[TLOT] Not with a big crazy face on it. Ours is just a white and gray cube.

[Doc] Sets a plate next to BEN. It's a pile of scrambled eggs with ham and some pancakes with touchie syrup, theres a little fan of bacon seperating them and a bottle of milk. Xe's placing similar plates around the table for everyone else with Steve's help as well.

[BEN] Pushes the food away but does take the milk-

[Doc] Makes note of his preference. 

[TLOT] Just shrugs and digs in.

[Steve] Aren't you hungry? You look a bit frazzled.

[BEN] Scowls at Steve- I'm fine

[Steve] Looks at Cp but is smart enough not to say anything

[CP] Takes a slice of bacon, but saves the rest for Lie knowing how much she likes it, he ignores Steve-

[TLOT] Notices- I'll send food home with you Cp, enough for Lie, Hera and Endrea too. Just eat. Though I'm proud of you for thinking of her first.

[CP] Scowls at TLOT-

[Doc] Awww

[BEN] - So, what's Lie like~

[Doc] Sweet, funny, powerful, shy, beautiful, forgiving, patient....

[BEN] - That is surprising, not the type I'd think you'd go for CP. Then again I don't think any of us ever expected you to find a mate

[Doc] She's also a brine...

[BEN] - So?

[TLOT] She's a maker of plants and a tamer of hearts..

[CP] - And she will probably kick your ass if I don't get to you first for hitting on her

[TLOT] Yeeeah... don't hit on Lie.

[Doc] Is amusing hirself thinking about what might happen to BEN if he doesn't listen

[TLOT] DOC..

[BEN] - Oh please CP, you should know that I wouldn't actually do anything~

[CP] - I don't care, I will drown you again if necessary dip shit

[Doc] Just FYI. For the moment, if you do die. You'll come back to this bed.

[BEN] - And this is where?

[CP] - Look up idiot

[Doc] Oh, just part of my house.

[BEN] Does look up and shrieks before darting and pressing himself against the wall- NONONONONONONO! No water, no drowning!

[Doc] Placidly drinks hir coffee, - it's safe. Now eat your breakfast and stop being a weenie.

[BEN] Slides down and curls up into a terrified little ball-

[CP] - Yeah, he can't hear you anymore

[Doc] Okaaaay.... I was just hoping to provide a deterrent to him doing anything that would make any of us send him to respawn.

[TLOT] Fail?

[CP] - You underestimated his hydrophobia

[Doc] Well then.... Hmm... Dammit...

[CP] Stands up and gathers the food he's planning on taking to Lie- Have fun with him, I'm heading home

[Doc] Taps hir chin - I think I will. 

[TLOT] Gathers up some food and gives it to CP - for everyone else.

[CP] Scowls but does take the food, giving BEN a bit of a kick before he tp's away-

[CP] Returns to the house and finds Lie in her workshop. He places the plate of food down in front of her with his extra bacon on it as well- Where's Endrea and Hera? TLOT had me bring food for them as well...

[Lie] - Upstairs in Endrea's room, Endrea's showing off her drawings to Hera.

[CP] Nods in understanding before heading up there and delivering the food to them-

[CP] After delivering the food he returns to Lie- By the way, there's something you should know...

[Lie] - What is it?

[CP] - Well, uh, you see, BEN might be in the game now...

[Lie] - Excuse me?

[CP] - He's currently at Doc's place terrified of the water above the kitchen

[Lie] Sighs- And why is he here?

[CP] - He activated the insanity mimicking code and sent me a distress signal. I didn't know it was him until he actually got here...

[BEN] Is still whimpering in the corner of Doc's kitchen-

[Doc] Gives the little pasta a pitying look. Xe looks at TLOT and Steve - I want to feel sorry for him because he's afraid. But knowing how many people he's drowned it's kind of testing my compassion.

[TLOT] Perhaps we should move him elsewhere?

[Steve] Will he hurt me if I just pick him up?

[Doc] I have no idea

[BEN] - No water, bad water...

[Steve] Approaches him slowly - Hey there... do you want me to move you someplace drier?

[BEN] Whimpers but manages to glare at Steve a little-

[Steve] Because I'll help you if you don't attack me...

[BEN] Tiny voice- I don't wanna drown again...

[Steve] You're not gonna drown. - Offers a hand

[TLOT] He's just too perfect..

[Doc] Agreed.

[BEN] Turns away from Steve-

[Doc] Remember, he's just as stubborn as Cp...

[TLOT] Here, I'll help you my lamb.

[TLOT] Gets on the other side of BEN and the two lift him up and start guiding him towards the stairs.

[BEN] Panics a little- NO! NO WATER!

[TLOT] It's dry, it's okay. We're just going to go into a higher part of the house. 

[Steve] Is practically pushing him up the sandstone steps

[BEN] Tries to bolt-

[TLOT] Grabs him and looks him in the eyes - mentally - RELAX

[BEN] Is hyperventilating-

[Doc] Is following them. -Maybe I should knock him out with something?

[TLOT] Is projecting soothing thoughts rather aggressively. - No, I can handle this

[BEN] Whines in distress-

-The two manage to get him into the vine room and TLOT turns him away from the small patch of water in the wool and stone floor. -

[Doc] There you go, safe and dry. Look up. It's just clouds up there now [through the skylight]

[BEN] Nervously glances up and visibly relaxes slightly as he sees nothing but sky-

\- The boys let go of BEN but stay close in case he runs again-

[BEN] Begins to calm a little-

[Doc] Feeling better?

[BEN] Glances over at Doc- Fuck you, you're the reason I'm even here!

[Doc] You're the one who called CP for help.

[BEN] - SHUT UP! I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't sent out that coding somehow!

[Doc] You didn't need to ask anyone for help. You were scared but physically fine. Admit it, you just ran to him because you miss him.

[BEN] - I DO NOT!

[Doc] Then why? what did you think he could do for you? Cp isn't a healer.

[BEN] - He was the only fucking one I was able to reach! That's all!

[Doc] Come to think of it, he's a stupid person to call since after your last encounters he'd have every reason to kick your ass.

[BEN] - SHUT UP ASSHOLE! OR I WILL DROWN YOU!

[Doc] Damn you're loud.

[TLOT] And rude

[Steve] Just frowns

[BEN] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE!- Crosses arms and huffs

[TLOT] Pats him on the head.

[BEN] - HEY! NO TOUCHING THE HAT!

[Steve] ...I feel the same way about my hair.

[BEN] - It's not the fucking same!

[TLOT] Tell that to the head of the enderdragon on the wall there. Steve murdered it in a fit of rage because someone put a spell on his hair.

[BEN] - I DON'T CARE!- He turns towards the door

[Doc] Just watches him. - I guess you can go exploring if you want. Just watch out for booby traps.

[BEN] - I'm not exploring! I'm getting as far away from here as I can!

[TLOT] That's a long way. Minecraft maps go forever.

[BEN] - GOOD!

[Doc] I don't think you'd like the Far Lands much, unless you can fly.

[BEN] - SHUT IT!

[Steve] Plus there's monsters that come out as soon as it gets dark...

[BEN] - I KNOW THAT! But CP can just order them off!

[KB (Kittybrine)] In my cat appearance. Has been wandering for hours, but now has came across a firewall of some sort. Sensing it, more than seeing it. Sits by it, in confusion. Staring directly towards it. I lift up my right front paw, and harshly paws at it in curiousity. Almost resembling how someone would knock at a door.

[TLOT] Chuckles. - Nope. Me and Doc are the native brines. Cp doesn't control the mobs here.

[Doc] Perks up at the alert that someone is testing the barrier. They've been expecting it for a day or so and forgot in the confusion.

[Doc] -Types- I hear you. Let me get to where you are

[Doc] Come on guys. Bring the squirt. we have company coming in.

[BEN] - WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT!?

[KB] I hiss in irritation, now getting impatient. I paw again. Having my ears perked forward.

-Doc TLOT and Steve rush to the spawn and Doc starts the run the codes to open a way through-   
There's a crackle as a window opens into another seed-

[BEN] Follows, wanting to yell at them more-

[TLOT] Sends to CP and Lie - we got more company coming in! Friendlies this time!

[Lie] - Alright, we're on our way

[Doc] Rounds on BEN- Don't embarass me!

[KB] I sit up, my ears fall back, now flattened. I step through the crack, being cautious as I do so.

[BEN] - Okay, I'll embarrass you!

[Doc] Hauls off to smack him but is distracted by the newcomer.

[CP] tp's himself and Lie to spawn-

[BEN] Sticks his tongue out at Doc in a very annoying manner-

[Doc] Snatches at his tongue

[BEN] Ducks out of the way of Doc's grab

[KB] -I pad a short distance away from the firewall. Now standing in place, at the sight at multiple beings.-

[TLOT] Puts a firm hand on top of BENs head.

[Lie] - A... Cat?

[Doc] Makes a graceful gesture to close the crack.

[BEN] - HEY! What did I say about the hat!

[TLOT] Thats not just a cat.

[Steve] They're a brine, look at the eyes!

[Lie] Moves around to look at the eyes- Oh, your right- Crouches down and holds her hand out towards KB

[Doc] I'm glad you got here safely.

[KB]: -I first seem to have an angry expression. Then it fades, remembering that this is a different world from what I'm used to. I tilt my head, and open my mouth to speak. My voice being "glitched" sounding.- Hello. Thank you all for welcoming me. No one has been kind to me like that before. -I look towards Lie's hand, and I reach my head out to nuzzle her hand in a friendly manner.-

[Lie] - Ah, so you can speak. Well welcome, I'm Lie, the angry looking brine behind me is my mate and husband, CP

[BEN] - Wait, husband?

[Doc] I told you they were serious.

[KB]: Of course I can. -I lean my head back up.- Nice to meet you all.

[Doc] KB, or course, you know me by our prior internet contact. But this is Herobrine TLOT and his husband Steve.

[TLOT] Charmed. Nice to see I'm not the only brine who loves a cat form.

[Steve] It's very nice to meet you. Your hair looks great. 

[CP] - Shut up BEN...

KB: -I grin in delight.- I've always had cat-like abilities. But nice to meet you. I'm Herobrine. But you can just call me kitty. Don't misuse it though.

[Doc] Never. We love cats around here just as much as we love Herobrines.

[Lie] - You wouldn't be the only kitty around here...

[CP] Growls- Shut up Lie

[TLOT] Oh shush, she could just as easily be referring to me or herself

[KB]; Another cat? How so?

[TLOT] I'm a shapeshifter. I can be any creature I've gotten a good look at. But I like being a cat. It's comfortable.

[KB]: Assuming you choose a cat appearance out of them all?

[TLOT] It's my go-to, I was using it a lot to connect with a friend...

[Lie] Points at the pink collar on her wrist- See this? It allows me to change CP into a cat when he's misbehaving. I can also change into a cat at will thanks to TLOT.

[BEN] - PFFFT! Seriously? You get changed into a cat!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

[CP] Growls- That's it! You're getting drowned again!

[TLOT] Dissolves into a fog that reconstitutes itself as a large golden cat the size of a dog. - He gives BEN a warning growl with a side of giant teeth

[CP] Lunges at BEN who squeaks and takes off with CP furiously chasing him-

[TLOT] Lets loose with a giant guffaw -

[KB] -I perk my ears forward, watching BEN and CP, my tail fluffing up in confusion.-

[Lie] Sighs- Don't worry, this sort of behavior is somewhat normal around here

[Doc] Don't mind them, they're old housemates.

[KB] -I nod.- I see. Are there any other beings around here, aside from all of you?

[Lie] Watches her mate carefully in case she needs to interfere-

[TLOT] Sashays around Lie - Oh yes. Just a few. Two other dragons, several Steves, a couple of Alexes...

[Steve] TGoW has a whole village of hybrid mobs on the next island too

[CP] Finally grabs BEN and tp's him to the horse fountain, holding him under the water-

[KB] Oh. Not many brines, then?

[Doc] They come and go. But for permenant residents? There are seven brines. Eight now with you.

[BEN] Thrashes madly in a panic-

[Steve] Hey Cp, please don't kill him.

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Yeah I don't feel like running back to the kitchen and dragging him back here

[KB] Anything else I should know about? -I begin to let my tail sway from side to side.-

[Lie] Sighs, and fingers the collar as she approaches CP-

[Doc] Not really, the rules are simple. No griefing or stealing or glitchign the server. And I keep a close watch on who goes in and out for saftety reasons.

[CP] Doesn't notice Lie as she gets closer and suddenly finds himself once again a small red cat-

[BEN] Bolts from the fountain and clings to the top of the spawn tree, coughing up a bit of water- YOU ASS!

[TLOT] excuse me a moment

[TLOT] Fetches Cp and slings the small red cat across his warm shoulders to dry.

[KB] -Oh, well okay. I stand after a moment. Leans my upper body down, stretching.-

[CP] Angry noises-

[TLOT] Gives one of Cps paws a friendly lick

[CP] Jerks the paw away-

[Doc] So I know you told me a little bit about yourself. But I'd love to hear more. What's your situation on your home seed?

[Steve] Walks over and ventures a bit of scratching on Cps ears.

[CP] Small hiss-

KB: Not much to know about me, honestly. I'm just your average Herobrine. But I have my own personalities. Like how I'm a glitch.   
And that how I'm "part" cat.

Lie] - Part?

[Doc] No biggie. Most of us have some kind of glitch. I've got a hellacious one that takes up most of one leg

[KB] I guess you would call it being part. Seeing how I can hiss, purr, and growl even outside of this cat appearance. And oh. Nothing else besides that. My Minecraftia- or Seed, is simple. With my older brother Notch being ruler of it.

[CP] Growls at the mention of Notch-

[TLOT] Then you got lucky...

[Steve] Our Notch is evil and incredibly powerful

[Doc] And then there's Markus...

[Lie] - CP's is a bit complicated...

[Doc] We do have one Notch here. He's the real deal. The avatar of the games creator. He's trying to help us keep the other NOTCH's out, but he's just a player here.

[KB] Huh? Lucky? No. Maybe to others, but not towards me with him. He exiled me from rulership that I once shared with him. That's not very lucky, in my opinion. -I let out a slight snarl, baring my fangs.- And oh. I thought all Notches were the same.

[Lie] - This Notch, Markus, is out ally

[Doc] Oh no. Markus told us the truth. The NOTCHs are AI's, they're supposed to balance the Herobrine glitches that crop up naturally. But there's no order in how the system generates them

[CP] Squirms off of TLOT's shoulders-

[Doc] So a peaceful Herobrine might spawn naturally and be destroyed by their NOTCH, or it might be the other way around.

[KB] I guess that would make sense. -My expression goes low, my tail going limp and still behind me.-

[Doc] Ours is the only one with a real person behind him. He's not here all the time since he has things to do out there irl.

[CP] Grumbles- I used to be able to get out there...

[TLOT] It's okay KB, it's the reason we made this place. It's safe here.

[Doc] I still don't know why you can't leave CP. I've checked everything. I promise.

[KB] Well I'm glad I'm here then. Good to get away.

[Doc] Cp.... It's like the server itself is keeping you here

[TLOT] And we're glad to have you. The more brines the better, I say.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Please don't be mad. I haven't given up yet. - Xe gathers his clothes from the horse pen and sets them down in front of him.

[CP] swats at Doc-

[BEN] Is dripping wet at the top of the tree-

[Doc] Would you like me to get you down BEN?

[BEN] - FUCK. YOU.

[KB] -I yawn, turning my head towards BEN, and Doc. Watching now.-

[TLOT] walks over to the tree and leans up alomst three blocks high before pulling down curls of bark with his claws in eight long ribbons.

[Doc] KB will you be staying with me for a bit? Or would you like to scout out a plot for a house right away?

[CP] Preps himself to climb the tree to attack BEN-

[TLOT] Climbs the tree-

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[KB] I might scout off for a bit, if that's okay. -I vanish, leaving ender particles where I once was. Then reappears where I was. No longer in my cat appearance form, but now in my Minecraftian form. Having a long deep scar going across my right eye. Having sharp fangs and very fluffy hair. Standing there.-

[TLOT] He puts both paws on BEN and tps them both back to the ground before stepping gracefully back.

[CP] Pounces on BEN, biting and scratching him as hard as he can-

[BEN] - OW! YOU FUCKER!

[Steve] Somehow I knew he'd have fab hair as a human too....

[KB] Well, uh, thank you? Just don't touch it though.

[Steve] I won't. I hate it when people mess with my hair.

[Doc] So you're friends with Hero and Candycove?

[Lie] Sighs and goes to grab CP-

[KB] -I put my hands behind my back, standing at an awkward posture.- Not exactly friends. I've encountered them a few times, however.

[Doc] Ah, well they live on the other side of 'yonder' village

[Lie] - As do CP and I

[TLOT] Are you more comfortable as a cat? You seem ill at ease

[Lie] Grabs CP and forcibly dislodges him from BEN-

[CP] Swats the air towards BEN-

[BEN] Looks up and then smirks- Ah, so you must be Lie~

[Steve] gets close behind BEN

[KB] Oh. I don't really consider anyone a friend aside from one person. But that's not the matter. And Somewhat. Sometimes I get tired of being in this glitchy body of mine, I just need a break. Which is where my cat appearance comes in.

[Lie] With a very unamused look concentrates briefly and flings BEN up into the air with her vines, he's dangling upside down-

[Doc] I'm a rather accomplished healer KB, if you'd like me to look over your code and make some adjustments I can.

[BEN] - What the fuck!?

[Steve] Lie has a thing about people trying to touch her...

[CP] Sticks his little cat tongue out at BEN-

[KB] It's fine. My codes can't be fixed. It's been attempted before. Nothing worked. It comes back. But sitting here and complaining isn't going to fix my problems. -I start to pace myself back and forth. My eyes glowing dimly.-

[TLOT] Looks up at BEN - I warned you.

[BEN] Scowls, his bright red pupils glowing brighter- You shouldn't have done that...

[TLOT] Doc...?

[Doc] Don't start anything. I'm warning you...

[BEN] Summons his sword and shield, slicing the vines holding him-

[Doc] My offer stands either way, you'd be suprised at some of the things I've fixed.

[KB] -Stops in place, just staring at the others now. Observing the situation.- I'll think about it

[TLOT] -At BEN- You'll be sorry....

[BEN] Charges at Lie, a murderous look in his eyes-

[Lie] Side steps, calling her plants to tangle around BEN's feet just before a tree erupts under him, sending him flying high into the air and over Doc's house-

[CP] Purrs a bit proudly-

[Doc] Guess it's my turn to fetch.

[Doc] Hops up and flows outward in a ribbon of yellow to reform in hir dragon shape and rockets into the sky

[Doc] Is jinking in crazy angles but still manages to catch BEN in midair.

[BEN] - WHAT THE FUCK!? WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK!?!?!?!?

[KB] I think I might go an explore for a bit. Try to settle in somewhere. Thank you all so much for the kind words and help. I'll come back soon. -I vanish. Leaving ender particles from where I vanished from. The particles fading after a few seconds.-

[Lie] - Well he seems like a quiet addition

[Doc] Does an angular barrel roll and dives straight at the ground, xe pulls up at the last second and leaves furrows in the sand less then three blocks below hir path through the airblocks.

[TLOT] Cleans his face with a paw. - That's a good thing in my book.

[CP] Angry tail flicks-

[Steve] Aww don't be mad. That was a nice showing of Lie's powers. You should be proud of her.

[BEN] - SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Lie] gently pets CP- Calm down now, once you do I'll change you back-

[Doc] Scoots under the path to the shrine and zigzags around the lava flowing from the walkway before bursting through the netherrack flames atop the horse pen roof.

[BEN] Whines as they go over the water-

[Doc] Flies at top speed back to the spawn and dives straight into the ground in front of the others. The turf parts like water for hir and leaves BEN to slam his ass down into the dirt and get a faceful of tail fluff as Doc rushes underground.

[BEN] - FUCK!

[CP] Purr-


	67. TGoWs Gifts The Truth about Floofs and Love

The evening drew over the land and the wind changed direction softly. TGoW arrived back on the server with a look of excitement. He had something special for everyone

[Lie] Is carrying CP back to their home so he can be changed back and put his clothes on-

[CP] Is purring a bit and nuzzling Lie-

[Lie] - Yes yes, I know you like it when I hold you but hate to admit it

TGoW appeared in front of them and greeted. " Hello!"

[Lie] Yelps and almost drops CP- Fucking hell!

" oops, sorry lie" TGoW chuckled.

[Lie] Groans a bit- Hey TGoW, everything okay?

[CP] Makes grumbly noises-

TGoW's smile faded. " I-is everything alright?

[Lie] - Depends, one of CP's former housemates is now here and we can't let him leave because he knows too much. So we're kinda stuck with him. I think Doc is with him now

" oh, and I'll guess both of you aren't too happy..."TGoW huffed

[Lie] - Actually, CP's pretty happy, he has somebody who spars the same way he does. And the training you've been doing with me paid off earlier

"oh wonderful!" TGoW smiled. " Well here, I have a couple gifts for you guys, this should make you smile at least"

[Lie] - Oh?

[CP] Gives an uninterested look-

Herobrine held out his hands and the gift for lie formed. It was a crown like band, made of some crystal-like vines, and the centerpiece was the sapphire seed of the odd crystal plant.  
" It's alive, and will bloom bright flowers every full moon... I figured a goddess does need her crown"

[Lie] Laughs a little as she takes the gift- Thank you TGow, it really is a thoughtful gift. I'll have to think of something to give you in return

[CP] Bats curiously at the band-

Herobrine smiled. " And this is for CP. You may need to carry it for him for a small bit though.."  
He clasped his hands together with red glowing from within.  
When he pulled his hands apart, a large black and red twin-headed blade forged.  
One side had saw-like teeth, and the other side had vicious hooks. A bright red gem crowned it's hilt, and the red veins in the black metal pulsed.  
" This is a BloodScathe blade. Very very strong and wielded by the absolutely mighty."

[CP] Is curious about it, but trying not to show it-

[Lie] Holds her hand out for the blade- By the way, how's Aries? I had to leave rather suddenly when I was there last...

" he's quite chipper as ever"TGoW smiled and gave Lie the blade.

[Lie] - Good, and Creeper and her eggs?

'Creeper is doing much better now, her and zombie are expecting the eggs to hatch soon..." TGoW chuckled proudly

[Lie] - That's wonderful!

[CP] Is getting very bored of the conversation now and starts squirming-

TGoW smiled and shook his head. " I'll leave you two be, enjoy your gifts, I have others I need to deliver too"

[Lie] - Okay, I need to change him back anyways. Oh, but please let Aries and Silver know that Endrea is still full of energy and could use more playmates

" they'd love to volunteer.." TGoW smiled and flew up.

-Theres a great deal of commotion coming from Doc's castle and the sound of someone yelling angrilly-

[BEN] - NO! I DO NOT NEED TO WASH MY HANDS!

[Doc] Come back here you little twerp!

TGoW appeared abruptly. ". Hi!"

[BEN] - NEVAR!

[BEN] Runs past TGoW-

[Doc] Races past - Hi TGoW! COME BACK HERE

[BEN] - NO!

TGoW cocked a brow.  
He clutched his hand and held Ben and doc in place

[BEN] - GUH!

[Doc] ] Winces as several of hir joints pop.

He walked over to the two who were now frozen in movement.  
" So, um.... What did I miss?"

[Doc] Easy TGoW I'm not as limber as I used to be.

[BEN] - Them kidnapping me!

[Doc] LIAR!

[BEN] - PROVE IT!

[Doc] He came here looking for help from CP!

[Doc] Ask him if you don't believe me!

[BEN] - YES I DID! AND NOW YOU WON'T FUCKING LET ME LEAVE!

TGoW chuckled and covered their mouths with telekinetic binds.  
" shush!  
Goodness, ok, let's start from the start, I'll assume this little ghost is Ben, yes?"

[Doc] Wiggles fingers to get in the chat- / He'll tell Slender where we are! /

[Doc] Types - Yes!

" and what's this scuffling about?"TGoW smiled curiously

[Doc] types- Him being gross and dirty

[BEN] Muffled "Am not!"-

TGoW looks at Ben.  
He walked over to the little pasta and undid the bind from his mouth. " Nice to meet you Ben, I've heard quite a bit, but never did I think I'd get to meet you"

[BEN] - Fuck off!

[Doc] How about letting me down? My muscles are aching!

Brought them back to the room they both started in.  
" Ok, " he unbound them.  
" So, been if I understand correctly, you're an Electric entity that one held mortality as human boy but tragically drowned?"

[BEN] - Yeah, so what?

"you don't like water right?" TGoW partially glanced at doc

[BEN] Pales a little-

[Doc] Flops on the bed. - it's the spare room on the fourth floor of the castle - no, he hates it

[Doc] I'm considering ways to bathe him without using it

" I can understand your fear, but I'm sure as doc had made it quite obvious, doesn't want you to have to be filthy."TGoW stated

[Doc] So far either buckwheat hulls or lava and a fire potion seem like the best options.

[BEN] - No water, water bad

" I can show you a way that doesn't need any water" TGoW offered to Ben

[BEN] - No drowning?

". No drowning" TGoW nodded

[BEN] Is very unsure- How do I know this isn't just some means of putting more alien code into me...

[Doc] expect him to resist anything you try to give him...

[BEN] Growls at DOC- Gee, I wonder why that is...

" it won't need Any codes either, is really simple" TGoW smiled.

[BEN] Is still suspicious-

[Doc] Because Cp does the same thing? And I'm assuming it's a creepypasta trait?

" you, as an electrical entity now, are composed of trillions of pixels. You can simply scatter your pixels for a brief moment, causing any impurities, dust, grime and such, to simple fall through you, and when you reform, you're cleaner than any soap or water could ever dream of cleansing" TGoW explained

[BEN] - The fuck is that supposed to be possible?

" well, not only are you a ghost, you're also based from electrical entity that takes physical form from tangible pixels. You have three ways to literally make yourself intangible. Your pixels, electricity, and your spectral form. I can show you the pixel one"TGoW explained a bit more

[Doc] Don't teach him how to make himself into dust. Do you have any idea how much griefing he'll be able to do like that?!

" it's not making him into dust" TGoW looked at Doc

[Doc] Do you want him coming through keyholes and shit?  
TGoW: " doc, that's not how it works..."

TGoW shook his head from doc's misunderstanding

[Deer] Comes up the stairs looking for Doc- Doc? Are you here?

[Doc] I'm telling you he'll find a way to make it something obnoxious

[Doc] ... Yes! Up here!

[Deer] Enters the room and immediately BEN's eyes are on her-

[BEN] - Why hello there~

TGoW just rolled his eyes and looked back at Ben.  
" Can I show you?"

[BEN] Is completely distracted by Deer-

TGoW looked at deer and snickered

[Doc] Gives the tiniest of warnign growls at BEN.

[Deer] Is for once wearing her clothes- Doc? Who is this?- Motions to BEN

[BEN] Floats over to her- Enchante~

[Doc] Remember I mentioned my arch nemisis? The one that nearly killed me. That's him.

[Deer] Frowns at BEN- Oh...

[BEN] - Ignore him, what is your name pretty thing?

[Doc] Granted he's not insane anymore....

[Doc] Little prick...

[BEN] Tries to kiss Deer's hand-

[Doc] Snarls

[Deer] Punches BEN knocking him backwards into the wall since he's floating-

[Doc] Gives Deerheart a sweet kiss on the cheek.

TGoW caught Ben before wall impact and placed him down gently “yea, let's not do that" he smiled

[BEN] - Eh, I'll win her over eventually

[Doc] Is suddenly crackling with electricity. - DON'T COUNT ON IT

[Deer] - Oh, TGoW, what brings you here?

TGoW waved his hand at doc.  
" Not likely Ben, they're both together, and not separating"

" hello deer, oh! And I almost forgot, I have gifts for you all" TGoW smiled

[Deer] - Gifts?

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow. - been doing some crafting?

" heh, somewhat" he shrugged.  
TGoW held out his hands to deer. " Cradle your arms for me please"

[Deer] Does so with much curiousity-

In her arms a tiny black creature formed. A baby Wendigo, making soft hooting noises.

[Deer] Cocks head curiously- What is it?

" it's a baby wendigo, creatures of darkness... but this little one is slightly tweaked. Plus being raised by such a purehearted creature like yourself, it'll be in the best of hands, and will happily protect all of its family when it's older" TGoW purred

[Deer] - It's so cute!

[BEN] Scoffs- You're only giving her that because she has antlers, although your antlers are lovely my dear~

[Doc] Grumbles - They should be... I made them

" and doc, for you, I have a very awesome gift, I didn't make it though, I found it... it's an ancient sentient machine built by a lost race... it was the only one still alive, and it only serves those of electric command. When I told it about you, it wanted to be with you." TGoW smiled softly to doc

[Deer] Is cooing at the wendigo-

[Doc] You mean it's some kind of robot?

[BEN] - Dude, does that mean I can use it too?

[Doc] I would hope not...

[BEN] - So anyways, your just giving the mad scientist another new toy?

[Doc] I could use an Igor....

[BEN] Scowls at Doc-

" yes , in a way" he lowered on the ground and placed a strange golden orb with several rings orbiting around it. With a small spark of electricity, it came uncoiled.  
Four armored legs stood it up and bladed arms opened from its rings. A gem rose from the core, and the gears appropriated themselves before the magnetic rings levitated above the gem.  
It brought both blades together and flashed a broad whip of lightning.   
It looked at Doc expectantly.

[Doc] Takes up a martial stance. - Do you have a name?

TGoW whispered to doc. " Show it your electricity"

[Doc] Makes the barest gesture and sends a sheet of lightning crackling over hir hair and hands. It dances around hir metal boot heels and xe strikes a casual snap of light on the floor that sweeps out in an arc like welding sparks over the cobbles,

[BEN] Decides to zap Doc with his own electricity-

[Doc] Slaps him like a naughty child.

[BEN] - Ow!

The golden creature looked at the display. It knelt to doc and hummed it's gears

TGoW smiled. " It's all yours"

[Doc] Thank you TGoW, I think they will be quite helpful. Though I wonder if you have any tips for communicating with them more precisely. They might be in need of a VPU otherwise.

" you see the gem in it? Underneath the humming and whirring is it's voice. You'll hear it real soon with a little practice" TGoW chuckled.  
" It's pretty wise, and will be quite useful to you"

[BEN] Stretches and floats up towards the ceiling-

TGoW looks at Ben. " Hey. Ben, although I don't have anything for you, simply because I didn't know you'd be here, perhaps I can make you a gift"

[BEN] - I don't want anything- huffs and folds his arms

[Doc] Pfft. He needs a leash.

[Doc] Or an emulator...

[BEN] Glares at Doc-

" hmmm.... Do you like weapons?"TGoW pondered loudly.  
" Maybe creatures....?"   
" Hmmm"

[Doc] Games. Violent ones.

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Grins - spooky games with lots of jump scares

TGoW glares harshly at doc. " Hush"

[Doc] I know he wouldn't say no to porn either

[BEN] ponders that suggestion a bit-

TGoW growled in annoyance.  
Mentally he talked to doc.  
" I just gave you guys some very special gifts, you could at least be respectful enough so that I can understand what he may like... So to allow ben to receive a personalized gift as well,. I'd appreciate you not corrupting the process..."

[Doc] Whispers to TGoW in chat- I'm being flatly honest! He comes from a violent game and CP told me he's a gamer. And I saw his personal computer. It was mostly porn. As far as I know he has no other interests.

[BEN] Is letting his lightning play along his fingers-

[Deer] Is absorbed in coddling the wendigo-

TGoW ignored doc's excuses.  
" So Ben, any ideas? "

[BEN] - Why the shit would I want anything? I just wanna get back home WHICH SOMEONE WON'T LET ME DO!

TGoW shrugged, "I can't do much in that matter Ben, and I'm Sorry about that, but at least it can be something you may enjoy"

[BEN] - Fuck off old man!

Herobrine snickered. " I'm quite young for A brine, but oh well"

[BEN] Turns his back on TGoW and heads for the door-

TGoW sighed and shrugged

[Deer] Watches BEN leave- He's new, he just needs some work, like CP

"I know" TGoW huffed

[Doc] It's feels like so long ago that Cp showed up. He's so different now. I'm proud of him, so is TLOT

[Deer] - I'm still not sure how CP even ended up here in the first place

[Doc] It was because of Lie.... I was trying to help her and I knew I couldn't seperate them

[Deer] - I see...

[BEN] Is right outside the door, listening-

[Doc] So me and TLOT threw all of our energy into molding him into someone that would actually be a good match for her.

[Doc] Since we knew he was hopelessly in love.

" I'm going to leave now...i hope you all enjoy your gifts...i just wish I could've given ben something too" TGoW sighed and flew up

[Deer] - It's alright TGoW, perhaps later you'll find something suitable for him

" heh. Perhaps... But I can understand it'll take time for him"TGoW huffed

[Doc] It'll take a lot of time, partly because he doesn't have love as an incentive to behave

[BEN] Is shaking with anger outside the door, bits of electricity sparking off of him-

" why should you force him to behave? He is still young, whether you're willing to accept that or not, but it's true, and he, like any other, will find joy in mischief... so don't be so quick to cast your stones" TGoW grunted

[Doc] Behave as in- not betray us. I don't care if he makes mischief. Nether, I expect it!

-Starts raining outside-

[BEN] Yelps and gets as far from the windows as he can-

[Doc] I don't feel good about keeping him trapped, but I can't let him go either.

TGoW heard Ben yelp. He sighed.

[Doc] Goes to check on him. - It's okay. You're inside. You're not going to get wet

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Sits on the floor across from him - Okay.

[Doc] Tell you what BEN. I'll show you a trick.

[BEN] Glares-

[Doc] -types the weather change command into the chat and fires it off. Instantly the clouds scud away and the sun comes back out.

[BEN] Peeks outside-

[Doc] Better?

[BEN] Grumbles-

[Deer] Looks at TGoW- So where are you off to next?

" well... Home for now" TGoW sighed.  
He appeared next to ben  
" Here... I'm sorry it isn't much"  
He gave Ben a fairy in a bottle simaler to his own.  
" If you think of something, I'll happily get it for you, ok" he smiled teleported away

[BEN] Looks at the bottle in confusion- The fuck would I need another fucking annoying fairy for?

[Doc] Does it do the 'Hey listen' thing?

[BEN] - I fucking hope not...

[Doc] Because then you could use it for a doorbell

[BEN] Glares at Doc-

[Doc] What?

-The next day-

[BEN] - FUCKING MAJORA! GET THIS DAMN FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!- Goes flying by with the baby wendigo firmly attached to his leg

[Deer] Running after them- WENDY NO! Please let go of BEN?

Aries was passing by and saw the commotion. He teleported inside and chirped curiously

-Deer is chasing BEN all over some of the upper floors, the baby wendigo "Wendy" is firmly attached to the Creepy pasta's leg-

Aries cocked his head. He teleported and grabbed Ben firmly by his tunic.  
He then looked at the wendigo attached to him.  
He chirped playfully at it, hoping it'll take interest in him instead.

[Wendy] Growls and shakes it's head to dig it's teeth deeper into BEN's leg-

[Deer] Runs over and takes a gentle grip on Wendy- Bad boy Wendy! BAD!

Aries looked at Ben. " Why's it chewing on you Mr?

[BEN] THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!? IT JUST GRABBED ON AND WON"T LET GO!

[Deer] Is trying to open Wendy's mouth without hurting the baby-

Aries wiggled his quills and shrugged. " Maybe you taste good?" He giggled.  
He lowered and pulled gently on the furred neck of the wendigo

[Wendy] Growls in warning-

Aries moved back. " It's mad about something you did mister"

[BEN] - THE FUCK DID I DO!?

[Deer] - He's only been here a day Aries, although Doc's already taken to carrying around a squirt bottle...

" well these creatures are super sensitive to people's actions and the state of their spirit" Aries explained. "Uncle Herobrine says that they can read people easier than a book"

[Deer] - Well he is a creepy pasta like CP...

[BEN] - Can somebody just get the damned thing off of me?

" you're a scary spaghetti too!?" Aries chimed happily

[BEN] - Ugh...

Aries sighed." Ok, I'll get it off you mister .. I'll take the bite"  
Aries disregarded the second warning growl and nervously pulled at it again. He wasn't trying to be rude, just trying to get it to release Ben.

[Wendy] Growls as he's tugged, suddenly BEN's flesh is ripped by Wendy who then makes happy sounds as he starts eating the flesh-

Aries pulled Wendy away and licked it's head. " Don't do that no more please"

[Wendy] Chews away-

[Deer] - Oh no, BEN your bleeding a fair amount, I'll go see if I can't find Doc

[BEN] - I'm fine! It's just a bit of blood

Aries mewed and offered his arm to Wendy.  
" Mr, if you'd like I can clean your wounds"

[BEN] - Ew, no!... But if Deer here were to offer~

[Deer] - Do not make me get the squirt bottle BEN...

Aries looked at deer. " Why not Mrs deer?"

[Deer] - Aries darling, he's not being serious. He probably just wants me dressed in a nurses outfit because despite how old he looks, he's rather perverted

Aries looked at Ben. " He seems normal to me?" He truly didn't understand human ages.

[Deer] - Aries, BEN here has the body of an eleven year old, the same age as when he died. That means he's in the body of a child, but he's been around for much longer

" are you old like uncle Herobrine?"

[BEN] - HEY! I'm probably not that old!

Aries giggled and wiggled his quills. They changed into gold

[Deer] - That is a lovely color Aries

Aries purred loudly

[BEN] Tries to stand on his leg and almost falls but catches himself by floating-

Aries gave Wendy to deer, and went to Ben. He carefully to his leg and began to groom it.  
His tongue was smooth and his saliva felt very soothing to the pain.

[BEN] Tries to jerk away- THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?- His blood gives small electric bursts

Aries trembled. " I'm helping you Mr." His quills became composed of redstone to resist the electric shock and absorb it instead.

[BEN] - WELL STOP! IT'S WEIRD AND UNNECESSARY!

Once his wound was cleaned he made a shell of redstone bind over the wound to patch it up. ". There! All better, see that wasn't too long and terrible"

[BEN] Reaches down to remove it- AND UNNECESSARY! I have my own ways of healing!

It was already healed when he removed it

[BEN] Grumbles and turns away-

[Deer] - Don't mind the grumbles Aries, he's like CP when CP first came here from what I've heard

Aries giggled.  
" You're a grumpy weenier just like CP" he purred

[BEN] - Well, we were housemates for a very long time

"Maybe you and I can be friends too" Aries chimed.  
" I've wanted a sparring partner, but my brother is too young..."

[BEN] Laughs darkly- Oh, you don't want to spar against myself or CP if you value your life

" I almost killed CP... Twice...." Aries mewed

[BEN] Cocks a brow- Oh? Well I know someplace you might fit in then~

" really? " Aries smiled curiously

[Deer] - BEN NO! You are not going to try to turn Aries into one of your kind!

Aries: " hey! I'm a lot stronger than you all think I am, but daddy doesn't like me to even train.... but i try to behind his back... imagine how strong I could be without having to hide?" He chimed

[BEN] Very big grin now- Yes, just imagine...

[Deer] - Aries, don't listen to BEN! He wants to turn you into a murderer!

Aries: " I won't me a mur-er-rar...." he stumbled.  
" But I'll be able to protect my family with my strength"

[BEN] - But of course~

Aries looked to Ben. " Would you like to see my strength?"

[BEN] - How so?

Aries: " a tiny spar?" He mewed

[BEN] - Not a good idea, like CP I'll go for the kill... I'll have to think about a suitable test, but until then, just relax

Aries giggled excitedly

[Deer] - Aries please, don't listen to anything he says, at least not until we've managed to convince him to change his ways a bit. He will try to turn you into a murderer

Aries: " well, I want friends, and I want to be friends with him, so it's only nice to try and stay open minded. But I promise i won't be a. Mur-er-rar"

[Deer] - If he ever says or does something which makes you uncomfortable, do not hesitate to come to myself, Doc, Lie, or TGoW, okay?

Aries: " I promise!" He chirped

[Deer] - Good

[Wendy] Chirrups-

Aries looked at Wendy and licked it's nose playfully

[Wendy] Blinks in surprise, not expecting that-

Aries purred and nuzzled it with soft chirps

[Wendy] Tries the nom Aries nose-

Aries giggled happily and sniffled

[Deer] - Aries, would you like something to eat while your here?

His quills perked up and his stomach growled

[Deer] Laughs a little- Let's go see if there's anything in the kitchen, are you coming BEN?

[BEN] pales- FUCK NO! He flies up by the ceiling

" what's wrong?" Aries mewed

[Deer] - He's hydrophobic and the kitchen/dining room is directly under the bay

Aries whimpered. " Oh...." he too became unnerved

[Deer] - It's perfectly safe Aries, there's two thick layers of glass between us and the water.

Aries looked at Ben slightly nervous.  
He was whimpering

[BEN] Refuses to come down from the ceiling-

" water hurts me badly Mrs deer....i....i don't wanna go" Aries mewed. He never felt water until having fought, and it was excruciating

[Deer] - I understand, where would you like to eat then? I can make some food and take it there

Aries: "Why don't we have a picnic?"

[Deer] - That sounds wonderful Aries, what would you like to eat?

Aries: " I like meat... does that help?"

[Deer] - We have plenty of meat, I'll go make some. Will you join us BEN?

[BEN] - No

" please Mr. Ben?" Aries mewed

[BEN] - Nope

[Deer] - It's alright Aries, he'll come around eventually

Aries nodded and followed deer.

[Deer] Why don't you find a spot outside while I make the food?

Aries smiled and teleported outside

[Deer] Heads down to the kitchen and starts making food, including a salad along side steaks and chicken-

[Deer] Once finished she gathers the food and takes it outside, looking for Aries-

Aries is rubbing through a bed of flowers in glee.

[Deer] laughs lightly as she draws closer- Enjoying yourself Aries?

Aries rose up with flowers and petals all over him. He purred loudly

[Deer] - You must especially like being around Lie's house then

Aries nodded and giggled. " Her home is wonderful"

[Deer] - It truly is, and so much more lively than before since Endrea's joined them

Aries dove back into the flowers and huffed and purred loudly

[Deer] Sets the food out- Well come on, you're the one who's stomach was growling

Aries jumped up and came over excitedly

[Deer] Sets a plate of steaks in front of Aries- Since you said you wanted meat

Aries took to the meat like a wolf

[Deer] Plates herself a bit of the salad- How is everything at your home Aries?

Aries: " it's nice, I kinda miss our home though.... this world is full of weenies, in closer range to us..."

[Deer] - Ah, but it also means friends and family are closer as well

Aries: " in our world, there are weeniers, but we never meet them... We only met nice people... And almost everyone here is almost all on the weenier list."

[Deer] - Oh? Have you met everyone yet?

" I don't know... But the only people who are nice to me... Are you, lie and.. uncle virus"

[Deer] Thinks for a minute- What about Stevie? Or any of the Alex's?

Aries cocked his head.

[Deer] - Do you not know who they are?

Aries: " I don't think I know them"

[Deer] - Stevie is CP's brother, he lives with Alexis. Then there's Sweet Alex, and Alexezia. I think those are the only Alex's on the seed... Well, unless you count Herabrine, but I'm not sure which category she falls into...

"I haven't met them I don't think...." Aries mewed

[Deer] - Well perhaps you should, before you call most people here weenies

I only called the weeniers weenies  
.. Not the people I don't know

[Deer] - Alright. And you never know about the others, they could end up being not weenies eventually. Weren't you going to talk to TLOT about his shap shifting abilities?

[Deer] - A good chance to see his abilities is when he next helps Endrea with her flying lessons

 

[Deer] - TLOT can probably hold a form for days, although he's not fond of it

-In the distance there is an explosion from Lie's green house as smoke billows up into the sky-

[Doc] Wakes from a nap to the echos of a noise xe can't indentify. Sleeply xe trudges up with the intention of going to the kitchen. Xe walks through the vine room and then comes right back. Looking up. - Uh BEN, is there a reason you're on the ceiling?

[BEN] - Shut up

[Doc] Okay.... I'm going down to the kitchen. Want a poptart?

[BEN] Growls-

[Doc] Chips?

[BEN] - Fuck off, I doubt your cookings anywhere near as good as Slenders anyways

[Doc] Ouch. But I might take that as a challenge too. What kind of food do you want?

[BEN] - Not hungry

[Doc] Aw come on. I'm giving you a chance to make me do something for you and then you get to be a dick about it afterwards. CP and I played this sort of game plenty of times.

[BEN] - I don't fucking care, besides, I would think you'd be more concerned about that explosion which just happened a few minutes ago numskull

[Doc] An explosion? I was asleep, I thought I might have heard something, but I wasn't sure....

[BEN] - Dude, I've heard enough of them living with the other pasta's to recognize them, it was an explosion

[Doc] Any clue on the direction?

[BEN] - And why would I tell you that?

[Doc] Sorry I forgot, you're in super-uncooperative pasta mode. Well I guess you should stay here while I investigate anyway. This seed can be dangerous; I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

[BEN] Huffs in anger- Oh please, I doubt I'd get that hurt here!

[Doc] Shrugs and starts walking away. - If you say so. Either way, you're safe in here.

[BEN] Growls- I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED!

[Doc] Heads up the steps and outside -

[BEN] Follows, angry at Doc- HEY! I'm talking here!

[Doc] Indeed you are. - Trots down the hill to the spawn graveyard. Sniffing around without looking back -

[BEN] - Yeah! SO FUCKING TALK BACK DIP SHIT!

[Doc] Just gives him a patronizing look. - Nah. You're being rude.

[BEN] Growls and flies ahead of Doc stopping directly in front of him- Fucking Majora! RESPOND!

[Doc] Walks around him with a sigh. - I thought you didn't want to talk to me?

[BEN] - Shut up!

[Doc] Gestures at him as though he just provided a perfect example.

[BEN] - UGH!

[Doc] Pats his head and keeps walking in no real hurry.

-Lie's greenhouse is still emmiting smoke, and Lie is throwing water buckets on the source which isn't going out. CP is keeping an eye on her from the roof in case things get very out of hand-

[Doc] Breaks into a run. - Lie?! What's burning?!

[Lie] - Fire flower! I was trying to change it so it wouldn't harm mobs and it kinda went awry!

[Doc] Dashes to the source of the blaze and sizes up the flower.

-The back corner of the green house is ablaze and there are blocks of glass visibly missing. It is almost like a mini cyclone of fire which only seems to be growing-

[Doc] Plunges hir hands into the fire and grabs the flower, it's melts in hir grip and xe stirs the pixels into the grass block below it. The result looks like a cross between lava and glowstone. A half-cooled speckled mass of red and black. It looks stable now.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc,, it was about half that size when it first exploded...

[Doc] You're welcome. And I can't fault you for experimenting. Makes me pretty proud actually. - Xe picks up the block- and the result is kind of neat too.

[BEN] Floats up to the roof where CP is- Dude... Are you fucking worried?

[CP] - BEN... Shut up before I get Doc to squirt you with that squirt bottle xe has

[Doc] So did you just want to make a flaming flower for the look of the thing?

[Lie] sighs- No I was altering the first flower I made, the one that would fire at mobs. I wanted to make it so it wouldn't harm them... Turn it into more of a lantern flower

[Doc] I like that... But I think it's probably better to start over fresh. Would you like some help? I'm quite enjoying our last collaboration.

[Lie] - We can try, the fire flower was actually a bit of a collab between CP and if you think about it

[Doc] Hence it being both violent and protective...

[Doc] Do you mind if I have the magma block? I can make copies if you want.

[Lie] - Go ahead

[Lie] - Can you make fire? Because that would be a good base... Or maybe glowstone would be better?

[Doc] I... I'm not sure. I'm more of an electric and water type.

[Lie] - Electricity would require a source most likely, although maybe I could make a self generating one, but as for water, I don't think that would help

[Doc] Well I can spawn any type of block for you to pixel pick from. I thought you were asking if I could make fire in my hands like Cp does.

[BEN] Floats into the greenhouse looking at things-

[Doc] Do you want a red glow? We could use sea lanterns for blue, or glowstone for yellow otherwise.

[Lie] - A variety might be pretty

[Doc] I request we do either a hot or a cool mix rather then a rainbow....

[Lie] - Well, there's only one cool color that I know of which glows, so hot it is

[Doc] Can do, - starts juggling blocks around while picking at them, redstone, glowstone, and a little orange from the new magma cube.

[Lie] Takes each one and places them on the burned surface in front of her- Well at least ash makes a good fertilizer

[Lie] Looks at the arrangement of slightly glowing pixels before her- Do you think they should be brighter?

[BEN] I don't think anything could be brighter than you~

[Lie] Gets an annoyed expression and mentally calls out for CP- Please come get BEN, he's being flirty again...

[Doc] Just ignore him, it's worked for me so far.

[CP] - Got it- tp's in and grabs BEN by the scruff- Come on idiot

[BEN] - HEY!- Is dragged to the other side of the green house

[Doc] Oh, yes, you're probably right. I'll turn them up a bit... Cp can I have your assistance please?

[CP] - With what?

[Doc] I just want to copy something, I learned a rather silly trick.

[CP] - Fine- Steps over

[BEN] - NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD

[CP] - BEN I swear I will drown you again!

[Doc] Gets in front of Cp and does a little wheel click over his face. - Xe suddenly has what looks like a mob head mask that looks just like him, red hair and all.

[CP] - THE FUCK!?

[Doc] I only need four pixels from it anyway. - Xe uses hir thumbs to pop out the glowing eyes and multiply the glitched pixels into a brightly glowing slurry in hir hands. Before setting the rest of the mask aside.

[CP] Stares at the creepy remnants- Can you... please... get rid of that?

[Lie] Gives CP a small smile of approval-

[Doc] Sure! Unless you would like to burn it?

[CP] - Done- Takes it and immediately sets it on fire-

[Doc] Pours a bit of the glow into a bottle and the rest into the mass of red, orange and yellow bits. - Xe swirls the bottle. - Eye of Brine. Now THAT's special.

[BEN] - Dude, you could've scared your mate with that!

[Lie] Smiles at the now more brightly glowing pixels- Alright, now to make some flowers!

[Doc] Why would he want to scare her BEN? He loves her.

[Doc] and this makes it a three person collaboration now as well.

[BEN] - Pfft, yeah... riiiiiiiiiiiight

[CP] - Would you squirt him already?

[Doc] It's satisfying enough proving him dead wrong. He married her BEN, why would you scoff at the idea of him being in love? I think you don't understand Herobrine's at all.

[BEN] - Maybe not, but I have seen how it works for creepy pasta's. A mate is generally someone of the opposite sex who they have a very close bond with and that they are incapable of killing. Often times the non pasta are very resistant at first, but they eventually break and become one of us.

[BEN] - However, it doesn't always equate to love dipshit

[Doc] Yes, but CP is a brine first. And Herobrine's choose one person to devote themselves too as well. And it IS love in that case. Even if the person they chose dosen't love them back.   
And just because you saw him broken once doesn't mean he'll ever be that vulnerable to your poisonous temptations again.

[BEN] - Poisonous temptations? What the fuck are you talking about? He was liberated! Free from morals and guilt!

[Doc] Pfft. He was only free to hurt everyone he cared about, including himself. He was Insanitiy's slave.

[BEN] - You wouldn't understand because you haven't experienced what we have! The power we were able to access once we removed our inhibitions is exilerating!

[Doc] It's debilitating and foolish. Only children revel in being out of control and irrational.

[BEN] - Because they have nothing to fear! Just like us pasta's! It why child pasta's are so rare! They would have had to go through something as bad as Sally or I did and not be able to bounce back!

[Doc] I guess it's okay to have no fear if you have no regard for your own life, and you don't care about anyone who might be hurt if you ceased to be. It's a very selfish way to live.

[BEN] - It's the best way of survival

[Doc] Wrong. The best way to survive is to cooperate.

[BEN] - From what I've seen co-operation only works if the group your going up against is to large for one to handle by themselves, but seeing how it usually takes more than a medium police force to achieve that, well, there isn't much point

[Doc] Look I could argue with you all day long and you wouldn't listen to me anyway. I'm guessing you spend a lot of time troling people with nonsense on the internet too. I can solve your delemma easily, though it may result in a friend being a bit angry with me.

[Doc] Lie, Cp, excuse me for a moment. - Walks outside.

[Lie] Turns back to the glowing pixels and cups her hands around the red cluster. She begins concentrating. After a few moments a sprout shoots up, twisting and twirling in the air until three blossoms form, each creating a capsule with a papery and very thin skin, and each glowing red. With a smile Lie turns towards the other clusters and repeats the process. The orang cluster ends up with seven small blossoms while the yellow one has one large red blossom. All are the same capsule like appearance and papery, thin skin-

[Doc] Comes back with something very tiny cradled in one hand. - Sorry in advance my friend. - Xe fluffs the single blossom close to Cps face; dusting him with just a few pixels of honesty pollen. - Please tell BEN how you really feel about Lie. I doubt he'd take it seriously coming from anyone else.

[CP] Is stunned for a brief second- I truly love her, I would do anything to keep her from harm and out of Slender's grasp, and god damn it Doc I'm going to kill you!

[Doc] I understand. Just let me transform before you lay into me, okay?

[CP] Growls darkly at Doc- Why don't you use those damn flowers on BEN first...

[Doc] Not a bad idea. - Xe crushes what's left of the blossom and flicks the powder into BEN's suprised face

[BEN] THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?

[Doc] One of Lie's inventions. Flowers that make you tell the truth. Now tell me you aren't at least a little happy for Cp.

[BEN] - I don't know, I feel weird... Something I haven't really felt before...

[BEN] Begins to get a distraught look on his face- WHAT THE FUCK!?

[Doc] Your mind is your own again. I think you're not used to being alone in your head. I imagine it's scary after being posessed for so long.

[BEN] - SHUT UP! MY MIND'S ALWAYS BEEN MY OWN!

[Doc] Not true. You had an inhabiting entity and I removed it just like I helped remove it from CP.

[BEN] Starts backing away- NO!

[Doc] I can't lie to you. I breathed the pollen as well.

[CP] Suddenly gets a dark expression- Doc, who wrote the floof books?

[Doc] Looks stricken. Xe looks down. - I had help with the first one... but I did all the drawings. I'm sorry. I didn't know Endrea would drive you nuts like that.

[CP] Growl and spawn his sword, hitting Doc with it but forgetting it's now in a sheath- Fucking Nether, stupid... Fucking... Sheath!

[Doc] Reels from the blow and staggers outside. More then a little dizzy -

[BEN] - There's the brine I know!

[Doc] Transforms to make hirself a bit more durable and tries to keep hir footing. Hir head is spinning from the blow.

[CP] Approaches and is growling but stops as soon as Lie steps in front of him-

[Doc] Is a bit of a ball.

[Lie] - That's enough CP, Doc didn't do anything wrong

[Lie] Spawns some of her healing flowers around Doc-

[Doc] Shakes hir head. Unable to focus properly.

[BEN] - Oh come on dollface, let him do what his instincts tell him to~

[CP] His focus switches to BEN-

[BEN] - Fuck

[Doc] mutters- Don't listen to the little devil on your shoulder...

[BEN] Takes off with CP chasing him with an infuriated yell-

[Doc] Gets a whiff of what smells like Lie's healing flowers and takes a mouthful of them.

[Lie] Approaches Doc- How are you feeling?

[Doc] I think I have a concussion...

[Lie] - Just give the flowers a moment, then you'll feel better. Although I must say that I had my suspicions that you were behind the books...

[Doc] You've probably seen my drawings before... I just wanted to give her something fun. Deerheart helped too.

[Lie] - And that's fine, the subject would have annoyed him no matter what it was. I've finished the new flowers by the way, but I can't tell how bright they are what with how well lit my greenhouse is

[Doc] I'm sorry Lie. I don't want him to be mad at me. Especially if he'd going to go for the headshot immediatley. Thank goodness Steve made him that sheath.   
Just bring one out here, the light should keep the mobs away. I need to just sit for a moment.

[Lie] - I understand- Goes inside and brings out the red one before placing it before Doc

[Doc] Looks dramatic and overly serious in the ruddy glow. - That's lovely Lie.

[Lie] - The orange one has seven blossoms, all smaller, and the yellow one has one larger blossom

[Doc] They'll make lovely bouquets. I'll make some copies as soon as my eyes uncross. Damn but CP hits hard.

-There's a streak over head followed by a sharp yell as CP whacks BEN across the sky-

[Doc] Hunkers down- Geeze... I'd be hard-pressed to guess who he's angrier at right now.

[Lie] Glances up before returning her attention to Doc- Yeah, CP can hit very hard. I've had to fix multiple windows because of it, mostly from him hitting something near them, like a furnace that's malfunctioning

[Doc] Hopefully not so much lately?

[Lie] Thinks about it- No, not so much lately

[Doc] Rolls sideways. - Good... I kinda want to slink away while he's distracted but I wonder if it would make things worse?

[Lie] - I'll keep him distracted, you go home. You can come and look at the rest of the flowers tomorrow once your better

[Doc] Thank you Lie. - Xe gets to hir feet and takes a few wobbling steps towards home.

[Lie] Has a few healing flowers blossom in Doc's mane without hir noticing-


	68. BENs Ocarina and Game Night With Bro

[CP] Eventually slams BEN into a mountain, pinning him there by stepping on his chest.- You fucker! If you ever try to mess with my mate I will end you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?

[BEN] Cringes- Hey, I can't help it if your mate is hot!

[CP] Growls and presses harder, there's the distinct sound of bones cracking- You just don't get it, do you BEN... She's... She's a part of the family now, I guess you could say. She's a sibling to the rest of you. Just as how we've always viewed each other more as brothers and sisters within the manor, with the exception of the slender beings that is...

[BEN] Frowns- Dude, your saying she's our little sister now?

[CP] - YES YOU HALF WIT!

[BEN] - FINE! So she's family now, does that mean we get to teach her how to properly kill?

[CP] Scowls- No- He slams his foot down, killing BEN and sending the smaller pasta back to the bed in the kitchen

[BEN] As soon as he realizes where he is he starts whimpering and curls up into a tiny ball-

[Doc] Is making some tea from the healing flowers Lie put in hir mane. Xe's mostly okay, but still has a headache when BEN suddenly pops into existence on the bed by the table.

[BEN] - Nooo, bad water room...

[BEN] Is glitching pretty badly-

[Doc] Hey, aww geeze, you don't look so good. - comes around the counter- let me have a look at your code.

[Doc] Puts a command block next to him

[BEN] - NO! I'M FINE!

[Doc] Bullshit, you're a mess, your skins flickering and deforming. You must have a broken respawn just like CP did. Though not nearly as bad...

[BEN] - Shut it! It's... It's just because this isn't my game!

[Doc] That's okay. Being a bit broken isn't a personal failing. I'm glitched too, it just doesn't give me trouble like it did before I became a brine myself. So don't get any funny ideas about stabbing me in the leg again. It won't fuck me up like it did last time.

[BEN] - The fuck do you mean?- catches sight of the ceiling again- make the water go away...

[Doc] Oh... so it was just a lucky shot! You stabbed me in the glitch when we fought last time. It used to get really hot and sparky if it was damaged at all.

[Doc] Oh shush. It's not going to hurt you.

[BEN] Whimpers again, barely hearing DOC-

[Doc] Gives him a little shake. - Oh fine, here. - Xe stands on the table and covers up the section of glass above him with half cobbles - Now you can't see it. Is that better?

[BEN] - BUT I KNOW IT'S STILL THERE!

[Doc] ... Fine, we'll go in a different room. - Xe makes an attempt to grab him but hir hands pass partly through. - Or not.... I guess we work on your glitch first. I guess you'll be more docile to operate on if you're paralysed with fear anyway.

[BEN] Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine-

[Doc] Ah, your little noises make me so nostalgic....

[BEN] - FOR WHAT!?

[Doc] Dealing with CP when he first came here. He still whines occasionally when I work on him.

[Doc] Is scanning him with the command block.

[BEN] Whimpers- yeah well EJ didn't exactly make any of us fond of fucking medical stuff...

[Doc] Well you'll find me much more delicate then your friend, at least based on what I know of him. Just hold still a bit. What's wrong here is pretty simple. You're just missing a few lines of code.

[BEN] Whimpers again-

[Doc] Begins typing, the lines showing up as little glowing threads that pour like ticker-tape from the top of the block.

[Doc] Xe gathers them up and braids them neatly in the air.

[BEN] - Don't fucking touch me...

[Doc] The threads are formed into a sort of thick circle of strands and xe advances on BEN with the small hoop.

[BEN] Tries to pull himself away-

[Doc] Hops nimbly onto the bed, but sways for a moment because of a lingering throb in hir head.

[BEN] - GO AWAY! I'LL BE FINE!

[Doc] Nope. I'm going to fix you right up. - Xe plunks the hoop on his head and it hangs there like a halo for a moment before dissolving into his matrix.

[BEN] high pitches whine- Nooooooooooo....

-BEN slowly stops glitching, his skin settling back into place-

[Doc] See? You got all excited for nothing. You look better already.

[BEN] Whimpers-

[Doc] Don't be such a sad sack. Will you calm down if I take you into a different room?

[BEN] - No more water?

[Doc] We can go someplace drier.

[Doc] Come on- pulls on him a bit.

[BEN] Goes limp-

[Doc] Picks him up with a little grunt of effort. He's not much smaller then Doc and they labor to carry his limp body up the steps. At the top they flop on the carpet.

[BEN] - I hate you...

[Doc] Why? I have more reason to be angry with you then vice-versa. 

[BEN] - You took part of our family away...

[Doc] You made him something he wasn't, and when he'd reverted to something closer to his original state; he chose his mate over your household. It's your own fault for corrupting him in the first place.

[BEN] Growls- He's a part of our family! And soon his mate will be as well

[Doc] He would probably be happy to still be part of your family but you won't let him be himself. And he'd rather die then see you infect Lie and also make her something she's not.

[BEN] - He may not have a choice... Slender is not happy right now, he will come for him...

[Doc] Frankly- screw him. Brines will fight for their own just as the pastas will.

[Doc] If Slender is not mature enough to realize that CP has grown up and is ready to start his own family, then he doesn't deserve to be head of your household either.

[BEN] - THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Slender protects us, there are organizations out there which want to capture any pasta and study us, research us, tear us apart, and isolate us! The slender beings protect us in exchange for our loyalty. We become a family through common means!

[Doc] And there are threats that hunt down brines too. It's no different. This place is as much a haven for brines as your house is a sanctuary for pastas. Cp just happens to be a little of both. Let him choose. We could probably all work together if you guys weren't so insistent on spreading your damn Insanity posession to all your members.

[BEN] Growls- IT'S A MEANS OF PROTECTION!

[Doc] Don't tell me what it is. I had a long conversation with it before I removed it from Cp. It may feel protective, but it still uses you for it's own purposes. Are you all so weak you need an outside entity to control your actions?

[BEN] - IT DOESN'T CONTROL US!- He stands- You just don't understand!

[Doc] I do understand. And if you spent some time examining what's changed in your own code; you might understand too. Or go talk to CP some more. He can tell you firsthand if you don't believe me or your own eyes.

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Stands over him proudly. - No. I need you to understand that the only thing that stands between us and an actual alliance is Slenders refusal to let Cp live an independant life and Insanity's interference.

[BEN] - THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL! HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE YOU CONSIDERED AS EITHER A BROTHER OR A SON HADN'T BEEN SEEN OR HEARD FROM IN MONTHS!?

[Doc] I'd wonder why he was gone yes. But if I found out he was hiding deliberately I wouldn't try to kidnap him and take him home against his will!

[BEN] - Is he hiding deliberately? Or have you just been forcing him to remain here? We were just trying to bring him home!

[Doc] I admit that lately there's been a problem with him leaving the server, but I think it's just a technical issue. I'm not trying to keep him in intentionally. But he's avoiding you people because he doesn't want to be reinfected and he doesn't want you to interfere with Lie. He loves her just how she is; peaceful and kind.   
If you'd let him stay sane, I think he'd actually like to come 'home' for visits. And once I figure out what's wrong, he'll be free to come and go as he pleases just like he was up until about three weeks ago.

[BEN] Is shaking- No... Just... No... He needs to return, fuck even my partner is starting to get uneasy about his absence!

[Doc] Not going to happen BEN. You either let him be himself, or he'll avoid all of you like the plague.

[BEN] Growls and starts walking away only to bump into Deer who's entering- Get the fuck out of my way...

[Deer] Is surprised and steps aside-

[Doc] Don't mind him, he just didn't like the truth I laid down.

[BEN] Flips Doc the bird before he disappears from sight-

[Doc] Speaking of truth, I have bad news..

[Deer] - I see, he didn't hurt you, did he?

[Doc] BEN? No, I was actually fixing a respawn glitch for him. On the other hand... Cp hit me in the head last night. Thank goodness for Steve's gift of a sheath since CP forgot it was on his sword or I would have woken up in respawn myself.

[Deer] Reaches out and cups Doc's face- I'm sorry love, is there anything I can do? And why did he hit you?

[Doc] I used the honesty blooms on him to make a point with BEN and he used it as an opportunity to question me as well. CP found out about the floofs and clobbered me.

[Deer] - Oh dear, do I need to get a potion or something?

[Doc] No I'm okay. I have a slight headache is all. I pretty much staggered home last night like a drunkard because I was so damn dizzy.

[Deer] - I'm sorry, but I had a nice picnic with Aries yesterday. Poor thing thinks most of the people here are weenies according to him...

[Doc] Ugh. I'm sure that includes me.

[Doc] At least BSteve is happy. I saw him in the town market with Flicker yesterday with a big dumb smile on his face.

[Deer] - Well considering the interactions you've had with him so far I wouldn't say it's unexpected, but it can be fixed. And good for BSteve

[Doc] I know. At the moment I'm more concerened with whether CP will kick my ass next time he sees me. BEN distracted him nicely last night but you know...

[Deer] - You'll be fine love, just remember he does see you as a friend so he'll probably hold back a little

[Doc] I know.... but I still feel bad. I wonder if I should just go looking for him and get it over with.

[Deer] - Let Lie try and calm him first

[Deer] Have you had anything to eat yet?

-There is a high pitched distress sound from the direction of the lab-

[TLOT] Hears the whine from his room down below and comes up to investigate.

[BEN] Is standing there petrified of the giant tank of water-

[TLOT] Oh, checking out Doc's fish? It's okay BEN, Idolus can't see you through the glass. So don't worry about getting sprayed.

[BEN] Small voice- So much water...

[TLOT] Yeah... I noticed that when I moved in. Doc is rather found of putting pools and fountains in rooms. I think they like the sound it makes. Did you know they can make it storm too?

[BEN] Whimpers and shakes a little-

[TLOT] Easy, I don't think they'll get you wet on purpose. Doc's decent despite what you may think of hir.

[BEN] - No water, bad water...

[TLOT] Not my favorite thing either. It's to cold. Lava is much better.

[BEN] - No drowning...

[TLOT] Nobody is going to drown you.

[BEN] - Too much water-

[TLOT] How about we go someplace warmer? - Picks BEN up and heads for the wall.

[BEN] Whimpers and curls a little as he's still able to see the water-

[TLOT] Walks through one of the hidden doorways in the labs walls and enters a room with a wall of flaming netherrack and a golden throne.

[BEN] whimpers are dying down-

[TLOT] See? all better. And it's nice and warm in here.

[BEN] - No more water?

[TLOT] Not in here, there's even cactuses in the room under this one.

[BEN] - Good, I hate drowning

[TLOT] It really take a lot to drown in this game anyway. You get lots of bubbles on your health bar. And actually.... are you even breathing? I don't know what kind of mode you're in.

[BEN] - Don't know, I just hate water

[TLOT] Well it's easy to find out,and it might be important. Here... try this. - He sets down a chunk of wood- punch it.

[BEN] - Why? I don't wanna break my hand

[TLOT] You won't break your hand and don't even hit it hard, just give it a swat.

[BEN] Does so and tiny cracks form-

[TLOT] Keep going...

[BEN] Takes a few more unsure swats-

[TLOT] It will break, this is just basic stuff.

[BEN] Stops- ... Your game sucks...

[TLOT] Looks hurt, - it does not. You've been through most of this house. Doc built most of it with hir bare hands. Xe takes pride in it because it required effort.

[BEN] - It sucks- huffs and crosses arms-

[TLOT] Fine. Be like that. I can tell though that you're in survival because creative it only takes one swat to break anything. If you're nice to Doc they might reset your mode so that it isn't possible for you to drown here at all. I wonder if that would make this your favorite game...

[BEN] shudders- There's too much water here...

[TLOT] It's just this biome. Doc likes to be near the spawn for when new people come in. This game is full of dry deserts, rolling plains, mountain ranges and savannas where it never rains at all.

[BEN] - Still, there's too much water around here...

[BEN] - And it's so fucking boring here!

[TLOT] Huffs. - If you'd been through some of the same shit as me, you'd be grateful for the peace and quiet.

[BEN] - BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoring

[TLOT] I... can't do this properly as a human being. - With a snort he turns himself into a cat and shows BEN his ass before scampering down the hallway.

[BEN] yells after him- THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSSED TO MEAN?

[TLOT] Runs upstairs with a chukle -

[BEN] Is now essentially stuck down there due to Idolus' tank being in the next room up-

[TLOT] Sticks his rump back through the doorway and scratches his back feet as if burying BEN in kitty litter.

[BEN] - THE FUCK!?

[TLOT] Scampers back out into the lab.-

[Doc] Almost gets knocked down as xe's coming down from the first floor- WHOAH!

[Doc] What did you do?

[TLOT] Noooothing

[Doc] Have you seen BEN anywhere around?

[BEN] Starts pacing the room, thinking about what Doc said and grumbling to himself- He's wrong... We're a family, we stick together...

[TLOT] Sashays around Doc - Maybe...

[BEN] - They must have brainwashed him, that's the only explanation I can think of for how he's thinking now...

[TLOT] He's in the room with the flaming wall.

[Doc] Why?

[TLOT] Makes a gesture at the overlarge fishtank. 

[Doc] Oh....

[Doc] why did you leave him in there?

[BEN] Crouches down in a corner, wrapping his arms around his legs-

[TLOT] Swishes his tail in annoyance - He said our world was boring. Dumb kid.

[Doc] Those are the words of someone who has never been homeless for any length of time....

[Doc] I'll get him, I have something to show him anyway. -Walks down and through the painting as TLOT skitters down to his own room. 

[BEN] Doesn't even look at Doc, a frown on his face-

[Doc] Hey BEN, would you like a hand out of the basement? I understand you don't like my fishtank.

[BEN] - Why Do you even have such a fucking thing?

[Doc] Oh, Idolus? You don't think he's kinda neat?

[BEN] - NO!

[Doc] Suit yourself, I like my pets. And what's a lab without a few caged specimins?

[BEN] - Shut up...

[BEN] mumbles something-

[Doc] Irregardless, you should come upstairs with me. I have something for you.

[Doc] Hmm?

[BEN] - Do I have to go by the fucking tank again?- Doesn't answer Doc's Hmm

[Doc] Would it help if I blindfolded you? There's no other way out of the basement besides that staircase.

[BEN] - No, I'd still know it was there...

[Doc] What do I need to do? Knock you out and drag you?

[BEN] - Jeff would fucking be able to take care it...

[Doc] Oh, how would he take care of it?

[BEN] - Kill it... And get rid of the water... He' be an ass about it to me, but he'd still do it

[Doc] Well I'm not doing that.... what about. Oh wait. -types- 'Deerheart, where are you?'

[Deer] - Our room love

[Doc] gets a silly smile on hir face. - Could you come up to the animal pen so I can tp BEN and myself to you?

[Deer] - Sure- Starts walking up to there

[Doc] Waits a few moments before typing -tp player_BEN to player_Deerheart -

[Deer] Is completely naked and snuggling a rabbit-

[BEN] Gets a glazed over expression- boobies...

[Doc] Also tps to Deerheart and makes a lovestruck face. - I could paint your portrait just like that. My lovely nymph.

[Doc] Looks at BEN - keep your hands to yourself you little goblin.

[BEN] - but boobies...- Has a bit of drool coming out of his mouth

[Doc] Oh for...

[Deer] - I'm going to head back down to our room Doc, this little one needs a bit of treatment- kisses Doc's cheek as she passes, still carrying the rabbit

[BEN] Quietly- Bye boobies...

[Doc] Could float on hir blissful emotions - I'll be sure and join you as soon as I'm done.

[Doc] Boobies aren't that special BEN. I wear them occasionally myself. When I'm having a girl day.

[BEN] - Wut?

[Doc] I love being digital, -winks- and in this game... everything is modular.

[BEN] Scowls- No shit asshat... Come on, let's get whatever it is you wanted to show me over with

[Doc] Follow me. - Goes up a short flight of stairs.

[BEN] Follows, just floating along-

[Doc] Xe opens the door at the top and gestures inside

[BEN] Looks inside- A... bedroom? Really? This is what you wanted to show me?

[Doc] Yes, it's for you. A little green and black. I heard you like masks so I added some mob heads. I knocked out all the windows so you can't see if it's raining. And the trunk has a lot of milk and a case for your ocarina.

[BEN] - So what? You're trying to win me over? Is this how you brainwashed CP then?

[Doc] Brainwashed? You really think I could mentally influnce someone psychic enough to mess with peoples dreams?

[Doc] Cp doesn't want you near Lie, so I guess you're staying with me for now anyway.

[BEN] - WELL WHAT ELSE COULD EXPLAIN THE WAY HE'S ACTING!?

[Doc] It's called maturity.

[BEN] - SHUT UP!- whimpers a bit as a bit of blood begins to dribble from his eyes- He would never leave us... He's one of us...

[Doc] Takes out a square of fabric and offers it to him - Don't cry. He still cares about you. I've had to hear enough times that he still considers you a brother even though you tried to murder him and some of his friends to boot.

[BEN] Pushes the cloth away- STOP IT! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!

[Doc] Dabs at his face anyway. - It's not pity. I'm letting you know he still wants to be your friend. But you're insisting he choose, and I'm sure that hurts him. Things can't go back to how they were before.

[BEN] Tries to pull away from Doc- YES THEY CAN!

[Doc] You can't go home again BEN. It's part of growing up.

[BEN] - SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

[Doc] If you really love CP as a brother then you have to trust him to know whats best for his own life. Otherwise you're just his jailer.

[BEN] - But we need him...

[Doc] I told you you'd likely still have his help, if you were willing to compromise with him. You're the one that's insisting no concessions can be made.

[BEN] - Because it's safest at the manor! It's the only true safe place for us pastas!- The blood from his eyes is flowing a bit more strongly

[Doc] That sounds a bit dogmatic. But CP is a Herobrine. He was born in Minecraft. The safest place for him should be inside the world that gave him form. It's where he has the most control and the greatest powers.

[BEN] - His power is equal in the real world as it is in his server

[Doc] I doubt that. But again, it makes more sense for you to ask him yourself and he already told you the truth. 

[BEN] - You've never seen what he can do in the real world, so how can you say that?

[Doc] Just instinct... But you're not refuting the other part.

[BEN] Growls- Shut up! You have to be wrong! You just have to!

[Doc] Again. You heard it from the horses mouth, what do you want from me?

[BEN] - I want my brother back where he belongs! With the rest of us!

[Doc] Don't you care what he wants at all?

[BEN] - His mate can come with him!

[Doc] But she doesn't want too. And she's a person with free will too.

[BEN] Is trembling- That's just because she's never been there before!

[Doc] Lie isn't stupid BEN. She knows what's waiting there. And Cp knows it well enough that he'd rather die then let Slender get anywhere near her. She loves this green and vibrant world. You put her in a bleak house full of murders and she'll wither like a plant without sunlight.

[BEN] - IT'S NOT BLEAK!

[TLOT] Pokes his head up the steps. [in his human form] - Yes it is. I've seen where you live and it was horrifying.

[BEN] - SHUT UP! IT ISN'T! It's... Home... it's safety and comfortable...

[TLOT] It's terrible and it only looked okay, because you were mad and drunk on the horror of it all. Doc may not be psychic, but I am, and Cp showed me in his mind what he lived with on a daily basis. 

[BEN] - So that means you've seen how much we love that life and where we live!

[Doc] When did this happen TLOT?

[TLOT] He and I were having a little cat to cat discussion and he wanted to help me understand. And he showed me because he wanted me to also see just what he was protecting Lie from.

[Doc] We saw what Slender did to scare poor Endrea too. What kind of miserable trash does that to a child?

[BEN] - Wait, when did that happen?

[Doc] Just before Cp and Lie got married. He sent the littlest member of their household a terrible dream. So frightening that she hasn't slept anywhere but in their bed since.

[BEN] Manages a little chuckle- Oh, that would explain why he was embarrassed that one morning. He's used to her being huge, even in comparison to him, so that's the best way for him to get her attention. He's never done it when she's been little before so he didn't know

[TLOT] Still looks disgusted.

[Doc] It was still uncalled for. Cp is an adult. He can move out if he wants too, and you have no right to drag him back.

[BEN] - From our end he vanished without a trace and we found him with a strange group of people acting strangely for him! How did you think we'd react!?

[Doc] So you show up and try to drown him? Real nice.

[BEN] - HE TRIED TO GET ME WET!

[TLOT] What about when you kidnapped him and chained him up like an animal while he was weak? What's your flimsy justification for that?

[BEN] - He had just RETURNED his victims to the real world without a scratch! We thought he had contracted some sort of virus so we needed to keep him still so we could figure it out!

[Doc] He returned them to make Lie happy! She agreed to stay with him in exchange for their release. And she wasn't even in love with him back then. You punished him for doing something good for the first time in a long while! If you would have asked him, he might have even told you!

[BEN] - He's been doing good! He's been removing scum from the world!

[Doc] Okay.... I'm not going to get into the moral implications of killing off dickheads... 

[TLOT] Doooc.....

[Doc] But his actions had reason behind them, and he obviously didn't feel safe telling you the truth back then. So what does that say about his relationship with the others?

[BEN] - We don't talk much personal stuff at the manor... Not unless it's with someone we trust with every fiber of our being.

[TLOT] Cause that's really healthy...

[Doc] And thus you see why he didn't tell you what he was doing. He doesn't trust you

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[BEN] Has started shaking hard- You have to be lying... You just have to!

[Doc] I'm sorry BEN, but it's the truth.

[TLOT] Talk to him. Without hitting on Lie. He'll tell you himself

[BEN] Shakes his head and speaks in a very quiet voice- no...

[Doc] Can I.. get you anything? Or would you prefer to be left alone?

[BEN] - Just leave!- His voice is glitching

[Doc] Exchanges a look with TLOT and the brine nods ever so slightly- Xe goes down the steps and leaves TLOT alone with BEN once more.

[TLOT] Guides BEN into the room and sits him down on the bed. - Just breathe okay. I know you're upset.

[BEN] a small glitch happens in his hand, his ocarina appearing-

[TLOT] Drops a wool block and plops down on it. - That's pretty. What is it?

[BEN] Quietly- The ocarina of time

[TLOT] Nice name. -Grins- I can't even play the noteblocks.

[BEN] - There's several songs I know, unfortunately I can only play one of the most useful of them backwards...

[TLOT] Why only backwards? And what does it do? 

[BEN] - I don't know... I try playing it the right way every once in awhile but it always comes out backwards... But it's the song of healing, except when I play it it's usually referred to as the song of unhealing...

[TLOT] Can you envision the letters of the notes in your head? I might be able to flip it if I have the sequence.

[BEN] Thinks of the sheet music, however it's backwards and glitching some-

[TLOT] Reads his thoughts and gets a sense of the notes, he reverses the letters and sends it back to BEN in a mental burst.

[BEN] - See, I can read that, but I doubt I can play it that way

[TLOT] Mind if I try and guide you? It's only six notes

[BEN] Clutches the ocarina closer- YES I MIND!

[TLOT] Sheesh. I was just going to give you a little inspiration.

[BEN] Narrows his eyes at TLOT, he's remembering all the times he's tried and failed to play the song the correct way around-

[TLOT] I can see your uncertainty as clearly as if you'd said it aloud. Wouldn't it feel good to get it right for once?

[BEN] - Why bother? It's a part of my coding...

[TLOT] By that logic, why bother playing at all?

[BEN] - It's only that one song, and it has it's uses

[TLOT] And if it can heal, I think that might be more helpful then the alternative. What do you have to lose?

[BEN] - It would make me more like that brat Link

[TLOT] It's funny, I think CP has refused things before because it would make him more like Stevie...

[BEN] - Well duh, why would he want to be like his wimp of a brother?

[TLOT] Bull-headed twerp is more the phrase I would have used. But they're both equally stubborn.

[BEN] - Wouldn't know, CP's never let us near his brother

[TLOT] You're not missing much. He's very frustrating to talk too. And yet CP protected him from you guys. Interesting, isn't it?

[BEN] - Shut up...

[TLOT] Can I see your ocarina?

[BEN] - No

[TLOT] Please? I'll give it right back.

[BEN] Grips it tighter- No!

[TLOT] Sighs- He pulls out a little black insect and cradles it gently. - Well at least I can make things that can make music. 'chirp'

[BEN] - That's a fucking bug

[TLOT] It's a cricket thank you and I made it myself. And now I wonder what would happen if I... - He moves his fingers over it, making adjustments.

-The pitch of the bugs chirps changes as TLOT fiddles with it. And soon it's playing the song of healing with tiny chirpy notes like a slightly untuned and miniature violin.-

[BEN] Scowls at TLOT-

\- The little bug suddenly bounds into the mouth of the decorative dragon head on the wall and chirps merrily. - 

[TLOT] What? I said I'd help you, and you won't let me. If I can teach a bug to play a tune, surely I can assist you.

[BEN] - Shut up! I don't need help...

[BEN] Hates how easy it is for everyone other than him to play the song of healing, he's also really starting to miss his partner Jeff, and video games-

[TLOT] Well this at least I can give you. We'll work on one of the others later... - TLOT fixes BEN with his pure white gaze and plants a suggestion to play the right notes directly in his mind, overriding the mixed up coding by sheer force of will. The pasta feels his hands moving and the instrument going to his lips without any control over his own movements.

[BEN] Begins playing, the notes, each being a bit shaky. Because of the shakiness, the notes the song barely works, but it does work a little. Once finished he almost drops his instrument, barely catching it before the clay instrument hits the floor-

[TLOT] Lets go of his mind- See, that wasn't so bad? And it feels like it did something.

[BEN] Is shaking and a single clear tear comes from his eye-

[TLOT] That's interesting. You're not bleeding this time. How do you feel?

[BEN] - Wha... What the fuck did you do?

[TLOT] I'm psychic remember? I just gave you a strict mental instruction to play it properly, harsh enough to override your glitch, and containing the proper sequence. Now that you've done it correctly once; it should get easier to play from here on in.

[BEN] Dismisses the ocarina, he's actually a little scared by what just happened-

[TLOT] Takes out a little box and puts the instrument gently inside, before setting it beside the bed. - Oh and make sure you lay down at least for a few minutes. If you hit respawn again you'll come to this bed instead of the one in the kitchen.

[BEN] Is in too much shock to respond-

[TLOT] I think you could use some peace and quiet anyway. It's getting late and I can feel Steve taking a bath before bed. I'm inclined to join him. But I'll also take this little bugger so he doesn't drive you nuts- He pounces into the corner and snatches up the cricket before stowing it in his inventory.

[BEN] Scoots farther back onto the bed-

[TLOT] leans around the corner of the wall and puts a stack of cookies in with the buckets of milk already in the trunk. - There you go. Get some sleep. Goodnight BEN. - TLOT smiles warmly and goes out, shutting the door carefully behind him.

-The next morning-

[Lie] Enters Doc's house- Hello? Anyone here and awake?

[Steve] Sort of hears her voice from down in the bay and shouts up from the kitchen.

[Lie] Hears Steve and heads for the stairs poking her head around the corner at the bottom- You in here?

[TLOT] Yeah, him and me both, I'm glad you're here. I have something to show you anyway. 

[Steve] Good morning Lie!

[Lie] - Morning, quick question, have either of you seen CP?

[Steve] No, I guess he's still mad?

[TLOT] Been kinda busy with BEN.

[Lie] - Damn... I had hoped he was here. He didn't come back after, I'm assuming, he beat the crap out of BEN...

[TLOT] Killed him outright actually. He's very protective of you Lie. Plus I think BEN was a convenient target for his anger. 

[Steve] Doc made the little guy a room just so he wouldn't respawn down here anymore. The glass ceiling really freaks him out.

[Lie] - So I've heard.

[TLOT] Hey Lie, have a look at this- he releases the little cricket to hop across the table. It's still chirping the song of healing.

[Steve] It's so cute

[Lie] - Oh! You finally made them! And it's even singing an actual song!

[TLOT] It was something BEN was having trouble playing correctly. I thought hearing it might help him imitate it. I think it could get annoying, so I'll reset it to just chirp if I let some of them loose

[Lie] - Oh, no wonder the tune sounds familiar, it's a Zelda song then. Oh, and I thought of another animal you may enjoy TLOT

[TLOT] He says it's the Song of Healing. He managed to play it well enough to get rid of his bloody tears... Oh? What is it?

[Lie] Smirks and gives him a mental image of a male peacock-

[TLOT] Blinks - That's a real thing? It's so colorful! 

[Steve] Gets a secondary image from his hubby. -Neat!

[Lie] - It gets better- Shows an image with the tail spread

[TLOT] WHOAH! I love it! So many shimmer bits. Like an enchanted diamond tool!

[Lie] - They're that colorful to attract mates, the females are actually rather plain looking, mostly for protection purposes, especially when nesting

[TLOT] That's odd. You know there's no visual difference with male and female animals here.... I think I'll just make the colorful ones with both bits. Being brown doesn't protect you from ocelots anyway.

[Steve] That's going to be a huge project. Doing just the tail would take up most of this table. It's so detailed.

[Lie] - True, it's like that a lot out in the real world. One partner is very brightly colored while the other is plain. It's how they attract the mate... sometimes... And at least peacocks are already pretty big

[Steve] Looks at TLOTs outfit with a big grin. 

[TLOT] Catches the look and stands up. Fluffing and flapping his cloak behind him.

[Steve] Pretends to swoon.

[Lie] Groans a bit-

[Steve] Gives TLOT a kiss before sitting down with him

[TLOT] Ah, what's the fun of having a mate if you can't be silly once in a while? 

-The cricket jumps on Lie's shoulder and chirps the song again, it's legs are tickly-

[Lie] Gently clasps the cricket in her hands and puts it back on the table- Hey now, I don't think you wanna be losing this

[TLOT] It won't go far. It's so noisy, it's easy to find anyway.

[Lie] - You'd be surprised how well they can manage to hide, especially once outside

[TLOT] That's also why theres only one for now. I might fiddle with the sound levels too before I let any out. And it's not like there are never bugs in the house anyway. - He reaches over and playfully pokes a finger in one of the eyeholes of Steve's helmet. 

[Steve] Hey! Be careful. Don't make them mad!

-A touchie crawls out of the hole and buzzes around Steve's head like a noisy halo before settling back on his helm. -

[Lie] Giggles a little- That's... rather adorable

[Steve] It was really handy when we were traveling. A couple of them took a liking to me, so when I go outside sometimes they get in the holes in my helm. - He takes the helm off, fluffing his hair and sets it on the table. And two more touchies emerge from the nose holes and fan their wings gently.

[Lie] - Oh! Before I forget, there are new flowers~

[TLOT] Oh good! I love to see what you come up with. Your powers are coming along so nicely. 

[Steve] Do they do things? Or just decoration?

[Lie] Smiles as she spawns in the three lantern flowers- Take a look for yourself

[TLOT] They glow! That's so neat! 

[Steve] We should plant them all along the paths. Much prettier then torches.

[Lie] - It wasn't just me, but Doc and CP as well

[TLOT] Even better! I love it when you guys collaborate. Those berries you and Doc made together are the best. 

[Steve] Doc put them in pancakes one day, and it was so weird to see the syrup bubble all over the place.

[Lie] Plucks one of the flowers- I bet that was weird.

[Steve] You know xe always leaves at least one of anything new. I'll see if there's any left. - Goes back to the kitchen.

[TLOT] Makes a little whimpering noise- 

[Steve] Yes, I'll make you some too.

[Lie] Sneezes and ends up a floor in the vine room-

[TLOT] You stay here, I'll get her. I don't think she went far. -

[Lie] Is on top of the dragon head-

[TLOT] Need a hand?

[Lie] - Maybe just a bit

[TLOT] helps her down-

[Lie] - Thanks, I appreciate it. At least I didn't go too far this time

[Steve] -yells- Did you find her? They're ready.

[TLOT] Yeah, we'll be right down.

[Steve] Is putting plates on the table, the little pancakes are white speckled and bubbling under the touchie syrup.

[Lie] - Those look yummy

[BEN] makes it to the top of the stairs- HEY FUCKERS! I'M HUNGRY!

[Steve] Haha, I'll take him some too. Just a sec!

[Steve] Takes some pancakes, an apple, a warm sausage and a bucket of milk up to BEN- Here you go.

[BEN] Grumbles as he takes the food, sitting as far from the little bit of water in the room as he can-

[Steve] -sweetly- Do you want anything else?

[BEN] - Fuck off

[Steve] Pffft. Did you sleep okay at least?

[BEN] I reiterate, Fuck. Off.

[Steve] Leans on the banister rail. - You remind me so much of CP. He was pretty damn mean at the start too.

[BEN] - Why the fuck are you still here?

[Steve] Well I do live here. I thought I'd keep you company for a minute since you don't want to come downstairs.

[BEN] Growls a bit as he stuffs his face full of food-

[Steve] Just chuckles and starts thoughtfully watering Doc's bonzai with a little bottle.

[BEN] Here's the water and stiffens-

[Steve] It's okay, it's just for the plants. I'm done now.

[BEN] Tiny whimper-

[Steve] Just eat, I'm not going to do anything.

[BEN] Stuffs a pancake in his mouth and gives a muffled yelp at the popping sensation-

[Steve] Hears his little noise. -They're great aren't they? Doc and Lie made the plant the berries came from.

[BEN] Grumbles- Still not as good as Slender's cooking...

[Steve] Something being a good memory always makes it better. And I think Doc asked you if you wanted a specific type of food and I believe you told them to fuck off and die? If you don't ask you'll just get whatever everyone else is eating.

[BEN] - Shut up- He's getting a bit home sick and starting to curl up on himself

[Steve] Notices his distress- Aw. Are you okay? We're all trying so hard to be nice to you. We'll make you welcome if you let us in a little bit. Let me make you something, anything. If I can't do it I'll get help from the others.

[BEN] - I just wanna go home you assholes!

[Steve] Looks crestfallen. His voice is small and sad - You know I can't do that... It puts everything and everyone we love in jeopardy.

[BEN] - I DON'T CARE!

[Lie] Hears the yelling from down below-

[Steve] And that's why I can't do it. You'd see us all dead just to get what you want?

[BEN] - Why should I care!? None of you are my family!

[Steve] even...Cp? This is his home too. 

[BEN] - He'd come home with me... With his mate

[Steve] No. He wouldn't. And you know that. Even if you can't bear to admit it.

[TLOT] mentally to Steve- Is everything okay up there?

[Steve] Whispers back- Just a temper tantrum-

[BEN] - Just let me go home!

[Steve] Is a little frustrated and tearing up- If you think I want to keep you as a prisioner you're wrong! But I have to look after my family too!

[Lie] Looks over at TLOT- Should we go up and help?

[TLOT] Feels Steve starting to cry- yes, I think so.

[Lie] Quickly starts heading up-

[TLOT] Goes right to Steve. He's shaking a bit, and on the verge of crying some more

[BEN] Is shaking himself and muttering to himself over and over again- I just wanna go home...

[Lie] Steps closer to BEN- BEN? Is everything okay?

[Steve] He just wants to go home, and I can't let him....

[BEN] Barely shakes his head- NO! I... I just wanna go home!

[Lie] Suddenly reaches out and pulls BEN towards her, catching everyone off guard- It's okay sweety, your safe, it's okay

[TLOT] Sends to her mind- You're such a good person Lie.- He's holding his own mate tenderly.

[BEN] Isn't sure how to respond-

[Lie] - You know BEN, in a way I should be thanking you...

[BEN] - I don't understand...

[TLOT] She's here because of you. She was the victim of your bet with Cp.

[BEN] - DAMNIT! THAT MEANS HE WON!

[TLOT] has a sudden thought- What was he supposed to win anyway?

[BEN] - A few hundred bucks...

[TLOT] All this for a few emeralds... geeze. 

[Steve] Sniffles. - Well I never would have met you if Alexsezia hadn't given me your poem...

[BEN] - I fucking hate all of you

[Lie] - That's fine, we got used to CP talking about that, and you'll change your mind eventually. And thank you BEN, because of you I now have a very loyal and protective husband and mate

[BEN] Tries to pull away from Lie and she lets him- NO! I will not let you brainwash me like you did to CP!

[TLOT] It's not brainwashing. He's happy. All we did was show him over and over that we want to be his friends until he finally let it be so.

[BEN] - You're lying!

[Steve] You wouldn't feel that way if you could see the slow and painful path it took to get him here. 

[TLOT] I think Doc took the worst of it. Cp's pounded hir into the dirt quite a few times.

[BEN] - GOOD!

[Steve] Rude...

[TLOT] And they're friends now. Doc feels like it was worth it. 

[Steve] He's probably mad about the floofs though.

[TLOT] He'll get over it.

[Lie] - You guys knew about that?

[TLOT] Only since xe came staggering home the other night with your healing flowers in hir mane. The thoughts were right at the top even if xe hadn't told me outright.

[Lie] - Doc got lucky that CP forgot about the sheath...

[TLOT] Yeah, Steve's gift likely saved hir a painful respawn.

[Steve] I don't think Doc would have dodged a blow from him anyway. They really really don't want to fight with Cp anymore.

[BEN] Tries to sneak away-

[Lie] - It will probably take CP some time to remember that he has that sheath now

[Steve] Notices BEN's motion. - If you want to go wandering, you're welcome to do so. You don't have to sneak around. 

[TLOT] He's a little quick to use his sword, so maybe that's for the best.

[BEN] - Shut up!

[Lie] - I know, but he was actually a little depressed without it

[BEN] - No shit, it's one of the most precious things in the world to him!

[TLOT] I understand, he told us why. I only had it because he was in withdrawl from his insanity posession and was randomly attacking people. I'm happy I was able to safely give it back to him.

[Steve] I'm just encoraging you BEN, you don't have to hang around the castle all day. Go out and get some sun.

[BEN] - What exactly did he tell you? I bet it wasn't the whole truth~

[TLOT] Well I know that he came here with nothing but that pick and sword and Lie in tow. I gathered that he didn't have much in the way of material posessions.

[BEN] Laughs a little- They're also the only possessions given to him by his father that he's ever kept, quite possibly because of the fact that they were the first diamond pick and sword in the game

[TLOT] In his game perhaps... But keeping something a NOTCH gave him... no wonder he didn't mention it. 

[Steve] Well I'm not going to say a word. That sounds pretty personal.

[BEN] - A Notch? Dude, there's only the one

[TLOT] Nope. There as many NOTCHes as there are brines. Apparently they're a type of intelligent AI that was made to balance out the Herobrine glitches. Too bad they don't generate with any regard to the starting temperment of a freshly spawned Herobrine. The one from my and Steve's seed is a hideously malevolent god with a grudge against me in particular. GK's is his prick brother and TGoW gets along with his just fine. I think his is his dad?

[Lie] - I don't think TGoW's is his father TLOT...

[BEN] - Well, I can bet CP will try and kill all of them

[TLOT] I'm not sure it's even possible. They seem to be as hard to eliminate as we are. - grimaces- And he seems satisfied with killing the real one's avatar over and over lately anyway.

[BEN] - Real one?

[Steve] Yeah.... Doc did some research and found the real deal. His name is Markus. He's an actual person and the chief writer for this games original codes.

[TLOT] Shivers-

[BEN] - And CP knows about this?

[Steve] Yeah. Cp griefs him when he's pissed off.

[BEN] - I'll probably help him with that... - Notices some weirdly colored fabric peeking around the corner- The fuck is that?

[Steve] Just know that he won't fight back. He's only here sometimes and mostly just helps Doc maintain the barriers around this place to keep the NOTCH AI's out. He's in survival and he'll just respawn anyway. 

[TLOT] Huh? -Looks-

[Lie] What is it?

[Steve] Goes to look- Aww... Hey Karen. Did you get away from my brothers? 

-Karen is a creeper in a very ugly striped sweater and a diamond helm that's just a little bit too big- 

[Karean] Makes a happy purr and bumps Steve affectionately.

[Lie] - Awwww, hey Karen

[BEN] - Why the hell is it wearing a sweater?

[Steve] Because I kitted it for her out of wool, my very first kitting project.

[Karen] ambles over to Lie and wants to be petted-

[Lie] Gently scratches Karen's chin- She's safe BEN, she won't explode

[BEN] - So she's useless?

[TLOT] That's rude as all get out... She's defused because she's a glitch. But she's really nice and we've had her with us since before me and Steve were offically a couple.

[BEN] - Boooooring

[Karen] Hiissss

[TLOT] She's a good judge of character too..

-Theres a bit of a clattering noise on the stairs-

[BEN] - Don't care... Besides, creepers aren't nearly as scary as, well, any of the things in the manor, and if she's diffused then what point does she even have for existence?

-The noise gets a little louder and Violet comes down the steps seeming a bit agitated. The be-sweatered skeleton calms down as soon as xe sees Karen though.- 

[Steve] Ah, there you are. She's slippery isn't she?

[Violet] Nods and makes a brow wiping gesture before grinning at Steve

[TLOT] Not everything has to have some huge purpose BEN. Did you ever think we might just like her around for her sunny disposition? 

[Violet] narrows hir eyesockets at BEN suspiciously.

[Karen] Tests Lies shoe for edibility with one of her mouth feet - it tickles a bit

[Lie] Shakes head a little- Karen, that's not food...

[TLOT] Your shoes must have a little dirt on them. Were you in your greenhouse this morning?

[BEN] - Why would you even do that? This is why I don't understand why people have fucking pets

[Steve] You don't have dirt block on you by chance, do you?

[Lie] - Actually I was... I had some... Things, to clean up...

[TLOT] Pfft. Pets are wonderful. They make a quiet house more lively. And they're generous with affection too.

[Lie] Pulles out a dirt block which is still kinda burnt- I don't know how much she'll like it though...

[Steve] Is signing with Violet- it's just friendly chatter-

[Karen] lifts up a bit to paw at her. 

[TLOT] Ah, let her try it anyway. It's dirt. It might taste like toasted mashmallows to her.

[BEN] Mutters- At least Smile and Grinny were useful...

[Lie] Plops the block down-

[Steve] Catches a word that gets his attention. - why was it burnt?

[TLOT] Smile and Grinny?

[Karen] Munches on the block with her front feet.

[BEN] - Smile dog is my partners dog, a husky with a human smile. Grinny is a cat with similar features

[TLOT] Sounds...odd.

[Lie] - Oh, uh, there was a bit of an accident last night, but Doc made a new block from it

[BEN] - The two are excellent at killing

[Lie] Searches through her inventory- Ah, here it is!- She pulls out the magma block

[TLOT] Is an ability to kill the only skill you consider useful? -notices- Oooh.. I like that.

[Steve] Is it actually hot or is it a type of glowstone?

[BEN] - Well Smile is one of our best trackers and Grinny is one of our best informants

[Steve] Can't help himself, he reaches for the block and jerks his hand back suddenly - Yow!

[TLOT] Kisses his fingers - Awww.

[Lie] - Oh dear, hang on a sec- Quickly spawns one of her healing flowers

[Steve] It's not bad. It's just hot enough to sting.

[BEN] sniggers-

[Violet] Makes a rude gesture at BEN

[BEN] Spawns his sword- Wanna go?

[Steve] Gets a very dangerous look. - Don't even think about it.

[TLOT] Seconded. Leave Steve's brothers alone.

[BEN] Scowls- But he started it!

[TLOT] XE loves Steve like family and was reacting at you laughing at him for getting hurt.

[BEN] - Yeah, cause it was funny!

[TLOT] -grumbles-

[Lie] Sighs in irritation- BEN, please quit while your ahead

[Karen] Moves around to the other side of the dirt block and scatters a few dirt pixels on BENs shoes -

[BEN] THE FUCK!?

[Steve] smiles very slightly- Violet, maybe you should take Karen back outside to play some more.

[Violet] Opens hir arms as if to hug the creeper. Karen makes a beeline for them instantly.

[Lie] - BEN, are you going to settle down or not? I know CP is fond of you even though he won't admit it, so I want us to be able to get along

[BEN] - Oh we could certainly get to know each other~

[TLOT] Rolls his eyes but no one can tell except Steve-

[Lie] Groans and looks towards the others for a bit of help-

[Violet] Snuggles Karen and Picks her up affectionately.

[Steve] Just forget it BEN...

[BEN] - Nah

[TLOT] Even though CP would turn your rump skin into a fetching cap if he caught you doing it?

[BEN] - Nah, he wouldn't do that.

[TLOT] I don't think you 'get it' BEN... she's his wife, they're sharing their very minds. You don't have a snowball's chance in the Nether.

[Lie] - I'm almost tempted to let him have a go at the lust flower, see how long it takes for the affects to wear off...

[BEN] - We'll see~

[TLOT] Okay, even I think that's cruel. You saw what less then a drop on the lips did to Cp.

[Steve] Don't even. You have no idea how powerful those damn flowers are.

[Lie] - It's weird though. The flower barely has any affect on me...

[TLOT] You're pretty good at controlling your own urges Lie. Perhaps too good for Cps liking. 

[Steve] Yeah he'd like it better if you guys made love as often as we do - Makes gooey eyes at his winking mate

[Violet] Stops playing with Karen for a moment to coo at how sweet they're acting.

[Lie] Begins blushing very hard, the brightness of her hair growing in intensity as well-

[BEN] - Oh, so she plays hard to get?

[TLOT] No she's shy about being touched. Stop being such a turd.

[BEN] Smirks- Is that so...

[Steve] Laughs and sends a thought to TLOT- 

[TLOT] You're right.... I bet he can't do that. Nobody but Doc can do that move...

[Steve]I bet that's why he's so frustrated.

[BEN] Narrows his eyes- The fuck are you two talking about?

[TLOT] I think Doc may have an electrical trick you can't do at all.

[BEN] - What?

[Steve] Snickers with a bit of a blush- Our resident mad doctor can make people cum by shocking them a certain way. If you could do it, you probably wouldn't be so desperatly hitting on anything with boobs.

[BEN] Gets angry- SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Hypothesis confirmed.

[BEN] - I've probably banged far more girls than you anyways! You'd be amazed what they're willing to do if they think it will help their chances of survival

[TLOT] That's disgusting and nothing I would ever brag about. 

[Steve] You're really immature....

[BEN] - Hey, a lay is a lay

[TLOT] No. Not cool. 

[Steve] Gets a rather evil look - Remember what we did when Cp was treating people like playthings...?

[BEN] - Yeah right, I only just got here, I doubt you'd have the guts to do that yet

[TLOT] Guts don't enter into it. We're trying to give you a chance. But bragging about what's essencially rape makes me pretty angry.

[BEN] - Awww, is somebody jealous that I get more pussy?

[TLOT] Gives him a rather dumbfounded look. -Um... - He gestures at Steve who is also looking at BEN as if BEN were braindead. - Have all the pussy you want. I'm gay.

[BEN] Shudders a bit and takes a step away from them, thinking the same way as CP when it comes to anything anal-

[TLOT] Besides, me and Steve are perfect for eachother. What's the point in hunting around?

[BEN] - Uh, because it's fun

[Lie] Is growing more and more irritated-

[Lie] - You really are an idiot

[Steve] It's because he doesn't understand what being wed in the way we were entails. TLOT and I can share our minds, speak from even distances away as if we were standing side by side. I feel what he feels and vice versa, and when we sleep we share the same dreams. Lie and Cp are joined in the same way.

[BEN] Looks non plussed- Yeah I highly doubt CP would stoop that low just for entertainment

[TLOT] He's not here so I can't ask him to prove it himself but I can demonstrate with Steve easily enough. My lamb, can you go into a different room for a minute please?

[Steve] Okay - He turns the corner and goes into the small bathroom, shutting the door behind him

[TLOT] Show me something, an item or hold up fingers, make a face. Somethign I can relay that can't be heard.

[BEN] Pops out his sling shot-

[Steve] yells, it echos a bit- He's got a sling shot!

[BEN] Is a bit disconcerted by this-

[Lie] Now are you beginning to see BEN?

[TLOT] so you really can't hit on Lie without him knowing about it, if only because he'll feel her irritation towards you.

[BEN] - But she's hot!

[TLOT] Too damn bad, she's taken. And you're... eleven.  
-Faint sounds of peeing-

[BEN] - I was eleven when I died, I'm older than that!

[TLOT] Then... act like it. 

[Steve] Still in the bathroom- Can I come out now?

[BEN] - You asshole! I'll act however I fucking want!

[Lie] - BEN so help me I will slap you

-Outside Lie's house there's a bit of a ripple in the dirt. The large gold dragon emerges just far enough to place a trunk on the front doorstep and knock on it with one big paw before slipping back underground. There's a note pinned to the top, it just says 'Sorry'. -

[BEN] Has barricaded himself in his room for a few days, occasionally the song of unhealing can be heard-

[BEN] There are plates full of cold food outside of the door, completely ignored by the occupant within-

[Lie] Eventually grew curious about what was in the trunk she had to drag inside and peeks inside of it. It's full of cooked meats, all freshly put in from the furnace meaning they're still sizzling a little. All the food is arranged in an artful and tasteful way. Lie sneaks a single piece of bacon before closing the trunk and pushing it towards CP's rooms-

[Doc] Regards the food sadly and knocks on the door.

[BEN] Muffled- Go the fuck away!

[Doc] But I have a present for you. I think it might cheer you up.

[BEN] - I said go the fuck away!- There's a slight wobble to his voice

[Doc] Come on, please? I don't want to violate the space I gave you, but I'm worried about you.

[BEN] Barely audible sniffle-

[Doc] ...Can I come in?

[BEN] - GO AWAY!

[Doc] Cracks the door. - Talk to me, okay? You might hate my guts, but I still care.

-BEN is curled up in the farthest corner of the bed, facing away from the door. He's made himself as small as he possibly can-

[Doc] Eases in but stands in the doorway. Xe doesn't want to touch him, fearing it might make him more upset.

[BEN] - I said go away...

[Doc] Sighs- okay, I'll just set this up and then I'll leave you alone again if that's what you really want. - Xe pulls out a command block and sets it on the floor. It's been merged with a redstone cube on the backside and dark glass on the front. Xe gives it a poke and a menu springs up on the surface of the glass with a long scrolling list and a cursor.

[BEN] Looks over his shoulder at it, his interest immediately caught-

[Doc] Pulls out a small console remote and uses it to scroll around, testing all the buttons with a soft clicking

[BEN] Scoots a bit closer, tear marks can be seen on his cheeks-

[Doc] Turns only enough to set a hankerchief next to him.

[BEN] Ignores it as he watches the screen-

-There are a lot of game covers showing now, listed alphabetically as xe scrolls along-

[Doc] You might find this of mild interest. You know that I'm also digital. But I've been around since the begining, good old Pong, Pacman, Qbert... I can game hop too. But I can't go into the real world. I was just looking for a home.

[BEN] - Why should I care, besides, the real world is a lot of fun... Plenty of prey...

[Doc] Everything I've touched is here, plus a lot of things I've added from the past few days. From the Atari up to last months Steam releases, and it will keep updating if you don't fiddle with it's coding. - Passes the remote.

[BEN] Quickly takes it and starts scrolling through, his attention purely on the screen-

[Doc] Do you want a partner to play with? Our buddy Enderbro really likes video games. Mentally he's a bit silly, but he'll kick your ass on Rainbow Road.

[BEN] Growls- I doubt that

[Doc] Grins- Should I call him?

[BEN] - Bring it

[Doc] Goes outside and yells at the top of hir lungs.

[Endero] -poofs in doing a headstand- What up home-chicken?

[Doc] I have a challenger for your video game prowess.

[Bro] WHHHEEEEEEE- Steffans a sore loser.

[Bro] Follows Doc inside. He has to stoops and tps through the wall to avoid the little door to BENs room.

[BEN] Has already set everything up. his eyes bright with want of a challenge-

[Doc] Makes a copy of the remote BEN is holding. And passes it

[Bro] HIIII Prepare to get wrecked.

[BEN] - Pfft, yeah right, you're gonna be wishing you weren't alive once I'm done cross eye!

[Bro] Bring it Linky! - Settles on the carpet like a spider with his legs all folded.

[BEN] Gets a very dangerous expression- Don't ever, call me Link, or any variation of the fucking name!

[Bro] Looks suprised. - Oekkys LETS PLAY!


	69. CP Being a Stubborn Asshole

[CP] Has been teleporting randomly every hour or so to make it harder for him to be found over the past few days. Doc nearly found him twice-

[Doc] Is just sniffing around the seed in a rather deep funk. Missing Cp and worrying about him.

[CP] Grins as he finally finishes up what he was working on, he's currently deep underground by a lava pool-

[Doc] Calls out a few times for Cp, not really expecting a response.

[CP] Stiffens a bit and looks up the tunnel above him which leads to the space he's in-

[Doc] Flops on the ground and just stares at the sky. Xe's feeling rather emotional.

[CP] Slips the typewriter into his inventory as well as what he's been working on before flying up into the tunnel, slowly creeping up on Doc to give them a scare-

[Doc] Closes hir eyes. A little tear slips down one cheek- I'm sorry Cp. I wish you'd come home. Even if it's just to kick my ass... - Xe mumbles

[CP] Makes a sound which is a cross between a spider and a very large ghast and does it very loudly-

[Doc] Jerks in surprise - Wtf?! - It takes hir a moment of wiggling to roll back to hir feet -

[CP] Is standing there with arms crossed-

[Doc] Cp! I've been looking all over for you. - Hir hair is low, and hir snout is tear-streaked. - Please come home. I'm sorry. I really didn't think Endrea would drive you so crazy with that book.

[CP] Just tosses a bundle of papers at Doc's feet- Now we're even

[Doc] Huh? - Xe was expecting a physical altercation and is really suprised. Xe gathers the papers to look at them in confusion-

-It's a quick story about a stupid dragon with lots of kinks in it's body which keeps making stupid decisions and knocking things over-

[Doc] I... huh? - There's a lot of confused emotions running around hir brain. Xe struggles to make an irritated expression because that's probably what he wants. The portrayal is rather unflattering, but it's a healthier resoponse then CP has ever made to anything else that's made him angry. - Why would you? Is this the only copy?!

[CP] - No shit it's the only copy! I just fucking finished it!

[CP] Turns away from Doc with a bit of a huff- Like I said, we're even now

[Doc] Gets to a image that's obviously the cover- SERIOUSLY?!  
Lie

[CP] - Yes

[Doc] At least I didn't make you look stupid!

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] Wants to make sure xe seems cross enough to satisify Cp, but not so much as to start an actual fight- Xe stomps hir feet in annoyance, and huffs.

[CP] Huffs again before turning and beginning to make his way home, not wanting to talk much-

[Doc] Grumbles - Okay. We're even, but if this is the only copy I'll put it somewhere safe. [Where no one else will see it!]

[CP] Realizes Doc may hide it like he tried to do with Endrea's and turns around and snatches it back-

[Doc] Makes a show of trying to grab it back, and paws at Cp. - Nooo!

[CP] Scowls and tp's out of range-

[Doc] Makes a rather theatrical noise of annoyance, and stomps around the woods a bit.

[CP] Tp's back to the town trying to decide who would be best to find the book. He gets a mischievous grin as he realizes that the villagers would probably spread it around fastest. He drops the book where a villager is certain to find it after reluctantly copying it in case it somehow gets destroyed-

[Doc] Heads home. Xe's weirdly proud of CP, his reaction was immature but far better then his usual spates of violence.

[CP] Waits patiently in the shadows to see who will grab the book-

-An elderly fem villager is taking a stroll and stumbles across the book. She picks it up and quickly reads through it. Apparently approving of it, she goes to show it to the others-

[CP] Snickers and teleports home, looking forwards to being back with his mate. He pauses, realizing what he just thought-

[GK] Is loafing on the floor while Endrea plays.

[Herabrine] Walks over and stands over him with a disapproving look- Could you be any lazier? 

[GK] Sure! - Sticks his tongue out and pretends to snore.

[Lie] Is watching them as they play and a small laugh escapes her as she works on cooking up dinner-

[Endrea] - Hera! Play with us!

[Hera] Steps over GK - Actually I was going to see if Lie needs any help sweetie.

[Endrea] - Awwww...

[GK] Wanna wrestle kiddo?

[Endrea] - SURE!

[GK] Pounces on her and the two of them go rolling across the floor in a ball of limbs and laughter. 

[Hera] Kids.....

[Lie] - That GK can be

[Hera] Whispers- I've actually never seen him so happy.

[CP] Tp's behind Lie, wrapping his arms around her and startling her-

[Lie] Yelps and drops the tray of food she had been carrying-

[Hera] Hey Cp! Did the scent of Lie's cooking finally attract you?

[GK] Does a diving catch and goes skidding across the floor with the tray.

[Lie] - CP! Where the fuck have you been!?

[Endrea] Giggles at GK-

[CP] - I've been busy doing something...

[Lie] - Doing what!? What could have been so important that you couldn't have even checked in with me!?

[Hera] Makes a 'oooh you're in trouble face'

[CP] - Nothing dangerous I assure you, but I also had to constantly avoid Doc...

[Lie] - For fucks sake CP! t would take less then a minute to check in! Do you have any idea just how badly I was worrying?

[CP] - There was no need to

[Lie] - I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!

[GK] Notices CP getting scolded and settles in to listen

[CP] - I'm back now, aren't I?

[Lie] - Yes, but that's besides the point! You are my mate and my husband! I am going to worry about you if I don't know where the fuck you are!

[Hera] Gives Cp an expectant look.

[CP] - Lie, you know there's very little that could possibly harm me..

[Lie] - Yeah, except for things like Slender and the like! How could I be certain that he hadn't managed to grab you?

[CP] - Well he obviously didn't!

[Lie] Is trembling- Get out.

[CP] - What?

[Hera] Dammmm

[Lie] - I SAID GET OUT!

[GK] Sneaks out of the room and takes Endrea with him

[CP] Almost has a hurt expression- Lie...- He goes to touch her

[Lie] - DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST GET OUT!

[Hera] That's a little harsh maybe...

[CP] Bows his head and silently tp's out-

[Lie] Her whole body is shaking-

[Hera] Wow..... He's not the only one who's changed... I know it's a crap move to vanish like that, but throwing him out?

[Lie] - I know, but he... I just... Ugh...

[Hera] Heat of the moment. I get it. He's just inconsiderate. Guys are dumb like that.

[Lie] - Still, I don't want him here right now...

[Hera] You should be able to read him now, what was going on in his head just now?

[Lie] tries to reach CP's mind but finds it blocked,she sighs- He's blocking me out right now...

[Hera] I forgot both of you had psychic powers to begin with...

[Hera] Just don't chase him off if he comes back with flowers or something, okay? It's a teachable moment.

[Lie] - I know, I think I was more upset that not once did he say "sorry"

[Hera] I noticed. But that's normal for him. I wouldn't expect that to change right away.

[Lie] - Lets just finish dinner for now...

[Hera] Okay.

[CP] Ends up behind Lie's stable, in a bit of shock-

[Doc] Is still walking. Xe stops for a moment to admire Lie's chrous plant.

[CP] Slumps and ends up sliding down the wall so he's on the ground-

[Doc] Hears a soft thump and looks around.

[Doc] Sees CP sitting on the ground and walks over to him - what's the matter with you?

[CP] - Lie... She...

[Doc] Is she okay!?

[CP] - She's fine...

[Doc] Whew.... then what?

[CP] - She kicked me out...

[Doc] She what?! Why?

[CP] - I DON'T KNOW!

[Doc] Cocks an eyebrow - I doubt there's no reason at all. What did she say to you exactly beforehand?

[CP] - Stuff about being worried?

[Doc] I get it. You didn't tell her you'd be gone, or what you were doing, did you?

[CP] - Noooooooo?

[Doc] MORON. You can't do that to your mate!

[CP] - WHY NOT!?

[Doc] Because she cares about you dumbass! You made her worry for your safety for no reason at all!

[CP] - It was only a couple of days

[Doc] Do you have any clue how frantic I would be if Deerheart vanished for 'a couple of days'?!

[CP] - It's never been a problem in the past!

[Doc] Yeah because in the past she hated your guts and was thrilled when you'd go away and leave her alone!

[CP] - Sighs and groans-

[Doc] Now you'll have to apologize, at the very least!

[CP] - What do you mean at the very least?

[Doc] I mean you may have to make some show of actually regretting your dumb actions. Bring her a present or something. If she kicked you out of the house she must be furious.

[CP] - What the fuck would I be able to bring her that she can't get or create for herself?

[CP] - I just... I just don't know what the fuck to do...

[Doc] Be sorry! You screwed up. And try not to do it again.

[CP] - But she seems so surprisingly mad...

[Doc] Yeah, because she was mad about something you'd done and you probably didn't show a shred of remorse for making her worry. I'd be mad too.

[CP] - I came back, didn't I?

[Doc] -Facepaw-

[Doc] You're really not used to anyone caring where you are or what happens to you aren't you?

[CP] - Dude, so long as we checked in every couple of weeks, Slender was okay with us

[Doc] bellows a bit too loud- LIE ISN'T SLENDER. SHE ACTUALLY LOVES YOU.

[Lie] Looks out her window in surprise- Well now... Guess we know who found CP...

[Hera] I can't decide if that's a lucky break or not. Doc might get frustrated and head-butt him.

[CP] - No shit Sherlock!

[Doc] Then how do you not understand the logical disconnect here?

[CP] - I do, but I didn't think she'd get mad!

[Doc] mutters- Give me strength... You could have asked literally anyone. It's common sense!

[CP] - HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN THAT!?

[Doc] Hollers back- ASK!

[Hera] They seem a bit excited...

[Lie] - We should probably warn TLOT that they may have another house guest tonight...

-It's starting to get dark and cloudy out-

[Doc] You ask before you do things that affect your mate dammit! It's part of being considerate!

[CP] - SHUT UP! I'M STILL TRYING TO FUCKING LEARN ALL THESE THINGS!

[Doc] AND I'M TRYING TO.... -takes a large breath- I'm trying to help you. Just let me dammit. Ask me anything; even if you think it's stupid.

[CP] Grumbles and crosses his arms, Doc barely hears what he says next- I'd rather not owe you more...

[Doc] Hir eyebrow flick up slightly at his words. - You... you don't owe me anything. We're friends. If I didn't think you were worth saving I wouldn't have put so much effort into helping you this far.

[CP] - BUT I ALREADY DO OWE YOU! FOR THE FUCKING FAVOR I ASKED OF YOU!

[Doc] You mean because of BEN? Yeah... he's a turd, but you don't owe me for that. I'm just glad my virus program worked. Especially now that I know he'll keep carrying it and passing it to any other pastas he encounters. -Grins in a mischevious way- I'll win him over too, you just watch me.

[CP] Grumbles some more and turns away from Doc-

[Doc] Steps around him so he's in the middle of a loose circle of hir coils. - You know I like a challenge too. I like turning enemies into allies. And this time you get to see me work my magick from the outside.

[CP] - Yeah, but give BEN enough video games and maybe some pot every once in awhile and he's as docile as a lamb, not much of a challenge there

[Doc] Hir eyes are sparkling a bit. - The fact that he hates me makes it more difficult, but I think it won't be long before Jeff comes looking for him.

[CP] - No shit, the two are near inseparable... BEN is just about the only thing Jeff will willingly take a blow for other than Smile dog

[CP] ... Shit, we might have a problem...

[Doc] I'm listening.

[CP] - Insanity is probably what keeps the human pasta's from dying. Us digital ones have a natural respawn so it's no big deal for us, but the human ones don't. Insanity is probably what helps them survive the massive amounts of bullets they take sometimes when fighting...

[Doc] Has a slightly hungry look- I love interesting problems. Hmm... If we have one of the human pastas here and stripped of their Insanity, I can probably stabilize them with normal player codes. So that they are a ghost player so to speak, and then either keep them here until they're fully digital like you wanted to do to Lie, or use codes from whatever brine is a suitible doner to fill in the holes. You're really the best person to give them code since you're both a digital brine and an irl creepypasta.

[CP] - I highly doubt they'd want to remain here in game, especially since it would stop him from visiting his brother's grave...

[Doc] I don't think he'd be eager to leave if he knew he'd fall apart either. And staying here for a while to recuperate shouldn't be too horrible. It's not like we live in some brown war-torn FPS.

[CP] Stands- He gets bored easily, he wouldn't want to sit still...

[CP] - He also has a temper worse than mine at times

[Doc] You know all too well what TLOT can do with people who lose their tempers. I'm not worried.

[CP] - Just make sure you confiscate all of his knives- Jumps over Doc's coils and starts walking away

[Doc] Duly noted. Hey, where are you going?

[CP] - To find a tree to hunker down under, duh. I did get kicked out

[Doc] Don't be stupid, you're coming home with me. It's going to rain anyway.

[CP] - I'll be fine Doc

[Doc] Shakes hir head. It's pointless arguing with him, so xe won't bother. - The dragon slides a little bit underground and comes up underneath him, so he's sitting on hir head.

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER DOC! PUT ME DOWN!

[Doc] Nope. Don't worry, I won't fly. Judging by your fic; I'm guessing you hate the way I move. - Trots homeward as the clouds mass overhead and the moon starts to peek over the horizon.

[CP] - Shut up- Starts floating and moving off of Doc

[Doc] Gives him a light tail swat back down. - You stay put, or I'll carry you. You're not sulking in a tree all night. Doctor's orders.

[CP] - Just fucking leave me be!

[Doc] To do what? Get rained on and then have a cold so you can feel sorry for yourself? Don't be silly. It's not like my house is tiny or something.

[CP] - Shut up- Tries flying again and gets about half way through the nearby tiny forest

[Doc] Snatches him out of the air like a cat catching a moth, and flies along with him in hir mouth. -mumbles- Stubborn goat.

[CP] - PUT ME DOWN!

[Doc] Muffled- Shush or I'll tickle you.

[CP] Squirms in discomfort at the feel of Doc's tongue against him-

[Doc] Is suppressing a sneeze and hurries closer towards home. It's starting to rain lightly.

[CP] - DAMNIT DOC! PUT ME DOWN!

[Doc] -muffled- Stop squirming-

[CP] - NO!

[Doc] Spits him out in front of of hir door. And bumps him into it. -Go in! I don't want to get rained on either.

[CP] Refuses to go in-

[Doc] Shoves him inside with both paws

[CP] Very loudly- JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

[Doc] Changes back and shuts the front door behind hir just as the storm is beginning. - No.

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] Come on sourpuss. -Takes his hand and half-drags him down the stairs.

[CP] Plants his feet and refuses to move-

[Doc] Eeerrgh. Come on! For the love of.... What is your problem Cp? Do you really honestly think I'm going to call in a weird debt on you someday? Just go downstairs at least and stop sandbagging. I want to sit down and get warm.

[CP] Scowls- JUST LEAVE ME BE!

[Doc] Has a sudden thought on how to get him to move, and pinches CPs rump.

[CP] Jumps somewhat violently, slips, and falls down the stairs, he lays at the bottom on his back-

[Doc] Follows him down resignedly. - Are you okay?

[CP] Flips Doc the bird- Fuck you

[Doc] I think that would make both our mates angry. Thanks for the offer though. - offers him a hand up

[CP] Ignores it and stands up himself-

[Doc] Well that's better at least. - walks to the other side of the room and warms hir hands in front of the little lava flow.

[CP] - YOU FUCKER! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

[Doc] What was what for?

[CP] - The whole... You know...

[Doc] Oh, I was just trying to get you to move. - xe sits down on the low stairs into the next room and riffles around in the trunk at the top.

[CP] Growls and turns towards the door-

[Doc] Takes out a cooked steak and wafts the smell in his direction. - Did you ever find the present I left you?

[CP] - What present? As soon as I got home Lie kicked me out!

[Doc] I left it outside the door by your room, she probably pushed it inside. - Want a steak?

[CP] - NO!- His stomach then betrays him

[Doc] Passes it to him without a word and puts a cooked potato in his hands as well.

[CP] Growls and tries to hand it back- I'm fine

[Doc] Fills hir own hands quickly with another steak and a carrot. - Sorry, hands full- just put it in your inventory for later then.

[CP] - I don't need it!

[Doc] Eats while watching him. His grumbling stomach is loud enough that it can't be denied.

[CP] Scowls and has gone into stubborn mode and heads over to the fridge to toss the steak in there

[Doc] Flops on the steps so xe can keep an eye on him. - I think it's full already

[CP] Crams it in there, glitching some of the other foods- There, it fits

[Doc] I sent you a meat bouquet. Heavy on the bacon.

[CP] - Really don't care right now Doc

[Doc] You might as well cool your heels Cp. If run out into the rain I'll tp you back to me. Just stay put for tonight and don't be a snot about it. I'll help you with Lie in the morning.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[BEN] Pauses briefly in his game playing before returning to furiously killing things-

[Doc] I know you're upset, but this is just a hiccup. Lie will forgive you, she loves you.

[CP] - I SAID SHUT UP!

[Doc] Softly- I know better then anyone how it feels when your hearts are sore. Talk to me. Or even just sit and I'll be quiet so you can calm down. But don't run off. It doesn't help anything.

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] Lets be honest here. It sucks out there right now. It's dark and cold and wet and the mobs are out. Here theres a roaring fire in the hearth, food and a bed if you want it. Which do you want to choose?

[CP] - I'd rather be outside...

[Doc] Let me put it this way. I'm pretty sure Lie has guessed you're with me. So she won't go out looking for you. As long as you're here neither her nor I need to worry about you. Is that a better reason to stay?

[BEN] Has decided to investigate and is lurking in the corner of his room, listening

[CP] - No. I'd much rather be with her

[Doc] -softly- I know. It's where you belong.

[CP] Mumbles- Shut up

[Doc] It's not an insult. And I'll help you get back there.

[BEN] After having heard that would have left his room to gripe at CP about it, but it's raining outside-

[CP] - Shut up shut up shut up!

[Doc] Here, I know something you can do right now. Your minds are connected. Send her a thought, just let her know you're here safe with me and see what you get back.

[CP] - She'll probably just yell at me more...

[Doc] Just try please? And don't block the response.

[CP] Is very nervous-

[Doc] Sits in a closer spot to where he's standing. Just quiet moral support.

[CP] - I can't...

[Doc] Please try. Do I have to give you a cookie or something? This is for your own good. I'm not even asking you to say sorry. Just let her know you're here and safe.

[CP] Shakes his head- Just... Forget it...

[Doc] I want to be nice to you, but you're giving me zero choice... Do I really have to use the stick instead of the carrot? You're an adult for fucks sake.

[CP] - SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA AS TO WHAT TO DO OR FEEL RIGHT NOW?

[Doc] I'm telling you what to do. Heck I'll even tell you what to say - "Lie. Just letting you know I'm at Doc's house. I love you."

[CP] - Riiiiiight, she'll definitely believe that's from me... (Much sarcasm)

[Doc] Then put your own spin on it. But she's mad because you didn't tell her where you were, this demonstrates that you're trying to not make that same mistake again.

[CP] - But then I'll fucking sound desperate!

[Doc] No. You'll sound like you give a shit about her feelings, and that's what she wants. Proof that you care!

[CP] Is very confused-

[Doc] I don't know who taught you that having emotions is some kind of weakness but I'd love to slap their stupid head off their shoulders.

[CP] - You'd have a lot of people to slap then, including some really tall ones...

[Doc] Then I'll add it to my bucket list because they told you a filthy lie and it's really hurting your ability to function like a normal person in a healthy relationship.

[CP] - Shut it

[Doc] Fine. We'll do this the hard way. But I'll give you a choice. I can call TLOT and have him give you a mental push to call her or I can activate your cat code and shift you as punishment for not doing it. Or You can just be a man and call your wife to let her know you're okay.

[BEN] Has pressed himself against the ground to listen-

[CP] - How about none of the fucking above! I'll get to it when I feel comfortable!

[Doc] What part of 'this isn't about you' is confusing? - pulls out a copy of the pink collar and spins it around one finger. 

[CP] Backs up a little, unsure about the collar in Doc's possession-

[Doc] Just do it, please?

[CP] - I'll do it when I'm comfortable with doing it!

[Doc] Flicks the collar on him - So much for a normal breakfast in the morning.

[CP] Very loud and angry yowl-

[BEN] Sniggers-

[Doc] NOW CALL HER. Or I'll think of something worse.

[CP] Crouches down and growls-

[Doc] Still no?

[CP] Goes tearing through the house, away from Doc-

[TLOT] Is coming upstairs with a yawn to get something warm to drink. He's only in his black boxers and a fuzzy pink robe with matching slippers.

[CP] Tries to slip through TLOT's legs-

[TLOT] Pounces instinctively. - Oh! Hey Cp. I didn't know you were visiting tonight. What did you do this time?

[CP] - I... May have been kicked out...

[TLOT] Shit.... that's rough. Well, Lie is pretty forgiving, I'm sure we can straighten things out. - Picks Cp up and cradles him gently.

[CP] - DAMNIT ASSHOLE! PUT ME DOWN!

[TLOT] Why? Where were you going anyway?

[Doc] Comes down the steps from the other room. - Oh , thank you TLOT, he got away from me.

[TLOT] tantrum?

[Doc] Of course....

[CP] -SHUT UP!- hisses

[TLOT] Scratches his chin anyway and carries him down to the kitchen.

[CP] Bites TLOT for the scratches-

[TLOT] Makes a face but doesn't react- He sets Cp on the divider and leans on the counter next to him.

[CP] Tries to take off again-

[TLOT] Puts a hand on him and presses him down firmly. - Just stop.

[CP] - LET ME GO!

[Doc] He's trying to run away because of me TLOT. I told him to call Lie and let him know that he's here and safe so she won't worry about him, but he won't do it. And not checking in with her is the reason she kicked him out tonight. 

[TLOT] I see....

[CP] - Shut up...

[Doc] Want to give him a push so he'll get it over with?

[TLOT] That might be best.

[CP] Growls darkly-

[TLOT] Focuses his powers on CP, pushing him hard to just call his wife so she won't worry.

[CP] Tries resisting-

[TLOT] Is simply overwhelming his mind, he's not being mean, just filling him with the same sort of worry and want to connect with her that she'd likely been feeling for days as she fretted over him.

[CP] Connects briefly- At Doc's- He then immediately tries to shut the connection

[TLOT] Forces the way open and holds it with all his might

[Lie] The anger is still clearly in her response- Fine

[TLOT] Lets the connection close- You could have said that a little nicer Cp.

[CP] Grumbles and loafs-

[Doc] Sets a bowl of white liquid on front of him, it smells strongly of alcohol.

[CP] Bats it away angrily-

[Doc] Steadies it and just moves it to the side. - You might change your mind later.

[CP] Hisses and then growls again-

[TLOT] Has he eaten anything?

[Doc] No. Not that I haven't tried.

[TLOT] I can hear your little tummy growling. Why torture yourself?

[CP] Huffs and looks away-

[Doc] Idly pulls out some fish and tosses them in a skillet with butter.

[BEN] Decides the drama is over and goes back to the video games-

[TLOT] Makes a small cat whine noise.

[CP] Hisses-

[Doc] I'll make some for you too TLOT

[BEN] - OW! MOTHER FUCKER!

[TLOT] Hears the commotion. - Should I go check on him?

[Doc] Yeah, i don't want to burn this.

[TLOT] I'll be quick.

[BEN] Is still playing the video games even though he's hurting-

[TLOT] Goes up to BENs room and taps on the door.

[BEN] - Go away

[TLOT] What were you yelling about? - He notices the trunk by the door and decides to peek in it.

[BEN] - OW! FUCK!

[TLOT] Notices all the untouched food and guesses what's wrong. - He knocks on the door a bit more urgently.

[BEN] - WHAT!? I said go away!

[TLOT] BEN... this is really important. Do your guts hurt right now?

[BEN] - I dunno, maybe?

[TLOT] when was the last time you ate?

[BEN] - Why does that matter?

[TLOT] Because this is a survival game. If you go too long without food; you'll die.

[BEN] - Bitch I'm, ow, fine

[TLOT] Opens the door and pushes the trunk inside. - Don't be stupid.

[BEN] His eyes are glued to the screen in front of him-

[TLOT] Checks his GUI, - Uhhh.... you have about ten minutes to live if you don't eat something.

[BEN] - I don't need to eat asswipe

[TLOT] ... can you not see your own heads up display?

[BEN] - What head's up display? There isn't one

[TLOT] Oh! It must be turned off. Here, I'll fix it. - gestures - F1.exe

[BEN] Gets confused expression- The fuck is all this?

[TLOT] Hearts on the left, food on the right and the items closest to hand on your hotbar. E shows everything you're carrying and what armor you have equippted.

[BEN] Ugh, this system is ugly compared to mine...

[TLOT] It's functional, and I bet at the end of the day I can carry far more weight with this system then yours. Doc says a full inventory of gold, which is the heaviest item in the game; is the equivalent of six Eiffel Towers and it doesn't slow me down at all.

[BEN] Winces as he's hit with another wave a pain but turns back to his game-

[TLOT] Six minutes now. Do you really want to respawn again?

[BEN] - Ow... Fuck off, I'm busy

[TLOT] Have you slept at all?

[BEN] - What's sleep?

[TLOT] Then you haven't reset your points either. If you die you'll respawn in the kitchen again. Five minutes.

[BEN] Tenses a little- But I'm busy!

[TLOT] Too busy to avoid a room you hate? Four minutes. 

[BEN] - I'll be fine!

[TLOT] Have some self control BEN. Doc made you lots of nice food and everything is still hot, just take a break and eat something. Three minutes.

[BEN] - Dude, I'm nowhere near a savepoint here!

[TLOT] And right now you're about five rooms away from your save point here. Two minutes.

[BEN] - Just fucking leave me be!

[TLOT] Gives him a grim look. - 30 Seconds. Don't worry, I'll turn the TV off for you.

[BEN] - DUDE NO! THAT WILL DISRUPT THE GAME! OW MOTHERFUCKER!

[TLOT] Reaches for the button-

[BEN] - OW! Hit's respawn and starts reforming down in the kitchen

[Doc] Jumps at the sudden noise. - What the nether?

[TLOT] Chuckles and pauses the game before heading back down.

[BEN] Jerks up in the bed- MY GAME!

[Steve] Wakes up alone and goes hunting for TLOT in just his pj bottoms. He reaches the kitchen first, drawn by the noise.

[TLOT] Comes down a moment later with a big grin.

[BEN] Realizes where he is and whimpers-

[CP] Is growling-

[TLOT] I told you so. You have to eat.

[BEN] - My game...

[Doc] He starved to death?! I left him tons of food!

[TLOT] Pats him on the head. - I was fucking with you. I paused it. Take better care of yourself.

[BEN] - Fuck you

[CP] - Wait... Did you give him a consule?

[Steve] Is sniffing around and Doc gives him a plate for him and another for TLOT

[TLOT] Of course we did. You told us he likes video games.

[Steve] What's the yellow stuff Doc?

 

[CP] - Idiot, he'll become super focused on them and ignore all else. Slender only allowed him a computer for work in his room, not that he enforced that, but all the consoles were down in the main room where Slender could keep an eye on him and make sure he ate and slept...

[TLOT] Well.. you didn't tell us THAT.

[CP] - I didn't think you were going to give him a console!

[Doc] is getting the words secondhand from TLOT now- I was just trying to make him feel less bored and homesick.... I had to make him one from scratch.

[Doc] Puts a plate of food next to BEN.

[BEN] - WHY!? WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME SOMETHING FROM THE WATER!?

[Doc] Because CP is a cat right now, I thought I could tempt him with some fish. He's a knothead that refuses to eat just like you.

[CP] Starts sneaking away-

[Doc] Grabs his scruff and puts him down in front of a plate with the same. - his little stomach makes a pathetic growl. 

[CP] Hisses-

[BEN] Meekly laughs at CP due to his fear of water starting to really take over-

[Doc] Is petting him with one hand and using hir other to eat. He'll get pushed down if he tries to run.

[CP] Tries to swat or bite Doc-

[Doc] Puts a chunk of buttery fish in his mouth.

[CP] Grumbles but does eat it-

[BEN] - No water, bad water...

[TLOT] Just shakes his head.

[CP] Goes to grumpily sneak another bite when he realizes something, if he starves himself he'll respawn in the bed at his and Lie's home. He pulls himself out of Doc's grasp and starts tearing around the kitchen trying to drain his hunger faster-

[Doc] What in the world are you doing Cp?

[CP] Freezes for the briefest moment before continueing-

[TLOT] Gets in his way, grabbing at him.

[CP] Yowls angrily and struggles-

[TLOT] Why the sudden burst of activity?

[CP] - PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!- Briefly thinks of his plan

[TLOT] Why...? But that won't work. She told you to go away. If you suddenly appear she may kick you back out in the rain because she's still pissed off.

[CP] - JUST PUT ME DOWN!

[TLOT] No! You're not thinking clearly. Just calm down, take a few breaths. Don't be dumb.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Is again getting the gist from TLOT- Look I know you're upset, but that's not what you need to be doing right now. Let her think things over for one night. She'll be missing you in the morning I bet.

[CP] Growls and scratches at TLOT's hands-

[TLOT] Ow. Ow. Ow.

[Doc] Here, let me have him.

[Doc] Sets Cp back on the counter and holds his scruff firmly.

[CP] Yowls and swats at Doc-

[Doc] TLOT, could you get me some catnip please? 

[TLOT] I'm on it. -tps away-

[BEN] - He gets drugs but I don't?

[Doc] Are you ill?

[BEN] - No...

[TLOT] Comes back with a small bouquet of catnip flowers. - Here-

[Doc] Well, do you need drugs for any specific mental purpose?

[BEN] - Uuuum... It... Helps keep me calm?

[CP] Hisses at the catnip-

[Doc] Thank you TLOT. Okay... that's a reason... what is it you want?

[Doc] Teases Cp's nose with a fragrant catnip bloom.

[BEN] - Pot

[CP] Sneezes-

[Doc] Oh. I'm familar with that one. Never had it myself but I've spent plenty of time on the net. I'll do a little research and get back to you. I'll have to make the plants from raw code and pixels. Will it help you actually remember to eat so you don't starve to death again? 

[BEN] - I do tend to snack more when I've had it...

[CP] Starts getting a bit whoozy-

[Doc] That alone might make it worthwild...

[TLOT] Notices Cp's face - There you go. Just take it slowly. You need to relax. 

[Steve] Grins at Cp's increasingly high expression

[CP] Gets a sudden burst of energy and tries to take off-

[Doc] Lets him go. Xe can tell he's just a bit spazzy from the flowers.

[CP] Goes tearing around the kitchen with it in his mouth-

[TLOT] Well he seems happier at least...

[CP] Darts under the table

[BEN] - Dude, can't his mate just make the pot?

[Doc] She's kinda mad right now. Besides - huffs- I can handle pharmaceutical plants on my own. This is also a coding issue. I'll write a special program so all the side effects will be accurate.

[BEN] - ... Can you make it stronger?

[Doc] Of course I can.

[BEN] - Duuuuuuuuuuuude, that's awesome

[Doc] Puffs up a tiny bit at being praised.

[CP] Is tearing away at the cat nip and trying to eat it-

[Steve] Picks up his feet just in case because Cp is rolling around on the floor.

[CP] Suddenly stops and barfs

[Steve] Ewww...

[TLOT] Poor little guy.

[CP] Grabs the catnip again and takes off again, there's a small sound of him taking damage as his food bar empties-

[TLOT] Snags him again- STOP IT. I know what you're trying to do!

[CP] Yowls, his eyes wide and not focused due to the catnip-

[TLOT] we might have to force him. 

[Doc] I hate doing that.

[CP] Playfully attacks TLOT's hand

[TLOT] Plays with him gently.

[CP] Nips, freezes, and then tries to take off again-

[Doc] Comes over with the food and makes a little ringlet of static around hir fingers.

[TLOT] Holds the struggling cat as hard as he can

[CP] Takes another hit of damage-

[Doc] Quickly pokes the food through his skin and directly into his stomach.

[CP] Continues to struggle-

[TLOT] Fucking nether, do we need to break out the cat carrier again?

[CP] Yowls-

[Doc] Shakes him lightly. - I AM TRYING SO HARD TO TREAT YOU LIKE AN ADULT. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!

[CP] Is still a bit high-

[TLOT] He's out of it...

[Steve] What are we going to do?

[BEN] - You could drown him...

[Doc] He wants to die! That's the problem.

[Doc] He's trying to respawn back at Lie's house after she kicked him out. And I think it will only piss her off more by showing he doesn't listen to her.

[CP] Shakes his head as his thoughts begin to clear up-

[BEN] - Then let him

[Doc] Are you not listening to me either? She wants to be alone right now.

[BEN] - So?

[TLOT] So her feelings are worth respecting!

[BEN] - Pffft, yeah right

[TLOT] Don't be an asshole... not showing regards for other peoples feelings will only lead to you being hated and alone.

[BEN] - Really? Because so far it's led me to my family

[CP] - The fuck did you assholes do?

[Doc] Who I notice you didn't run to when you had a problem...

[Doc] I gave you catnip, I was hoping it would calm you down. 

[BEN] - Uh, yes I did

[CP] Growls darkly-

[TLOT] You ran to the one who was missing. Not the household as a whole.

[BEN] - No, I went to the one who I knew was most likely able to help me best. CP and I are the strongest hackers in the manor, the other digital entities can't hack or code nearly as quickly as we can

[Doc] That's good to know...

[CP] Starts attacking Doc's hand- YOU FUCKER! WHY IS MY FOOD BAR FULL!?

[Doc] OW! OUCH! Because you're healthy!?

[CP] - NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER AGAIN!

[Doc] Start nothing! You're being an idiot!

[CP] - BUT I WANNA BE WITH MY MATE!

[Doc] I KNOW! But just give her one night! We'll go over first thing in the morning! I swear!

[CP] Yowls in response-

[BEN] - Dude, he's loud...

[Doc] Imitates his yowl because xe's so frustrated-

[TLOT] Cripes.

[CP] Swats again-

[Doc] Hugs him tightly to hir chest so he can't move. - Just stop... Do you want me to cage you? Please don't make me.

[CP] - LET ME GO!

[Doc] Is entirely focused on warming hirself and him in the faint hopes it might calm him somewhat - No.

[CP] Growls and tries biting-

[TLOT] Excuse me BEN- He pulls the sheet off the bed out from under the suprised pasta like a cheap magician's trick. He helps Doc wrap Cp up like a burrito in it with just his head poking out.

[CP] Yowls angrily, having an idea of what's coming-

[Doc] Sits down on the farthest edge of the bed from BEN, and just hugs Cp to hirself.

[CP] Squirms-

[Doc] Gives him a tiny kiss on the forehead- shhhhh

[Steve] mental whispers to TLOT- he's lucky

[TLOT] Yeah, it takes a dedicated friend to put up with his garbage.

[CP] Tries to bite Doc's face-

[Doc] Takes one of his ears in hir lips as a warning.

[CP] Hisses and squirms harder-

[BEN] - Can we please leave this hell room?

[Doc] I resent the implication, but we might as well. I think everyone ate as much as they're going to for now. 

[TLOT] Do me and Steve need to carry you up again?

[BEN] - I don't know...

[TLOT] Offers a hand - come on. Lets give it a shot. 

[Steve] I'll walk behind you and push if needed. 

[Doc] Is already headed up the steps.

[BEN] Slowly gets of the bed, his eyes nervously glued to the ceiling, the closer he gets to the edge of the glass the slower he is-

[TLOT and Steve] Are helping him along.

[BEN] Whimpers as they're almost under the water-

[Doc] Gets upstairs. Xe's not sure where a good spot to cointinue their discussion might be since there are so many pools of water in the house and it's raining outside.

[Steve] Rubs BENs shoulder supportively. -Almost out.

[BEN] Finds himself unable to move anymore, TLOT get's flashes from when he actually drowned-

[TLOT] Motions to Steve and they pick BEN up and walk him up the rest of the way. 

[Doc] Maybe in here? - Doc slides down the ladder into a room full of armor stands and a single long counter. It's deep enough to muffle the sounds of the rain.

[TLOT and Steve follow hir down with BEN in tow.]

[BEN] Calms down and pulls himself out of TLOT and Steve's grasp-

[Doc] Better? - Xe hops up on the shelf and sits, idly scratching Cp's fur.

[CP] Is trying to bite Doc again even though he can't get out of the purrito-

[BEN] - Yeah... No water here...

[Steve] Yeah, just some old clothes. The next room has a dragon head if you want to look at it.

[Doc] Ignores Cp's struggling and continues to pet him

[BEN] Shakes head- I've seen dragon head's plenty of times, CP's brought Endrea home on numerous occasions...

[Steve] Oh it's just a copy. The one in the vine room is the only one that was an actual kill...

[BEN] - Still, seen one, you've seen them all

[TLOT] Ech. It's funny if you're not expecting to see it. This house is full of surprises and hidden rooms.

[BEN] - So I should be carrying around bombs?

[CP] Has been growling this whole time-

[TLOT] No, nothing is blocked off. Most of the doorways are behind paintings, or hidden in corners or under other things. There are even a few rooms you can't enter without going underwater or through a chute at the bottom of a lava pool. There are a few booby traps but the dispensers aren't loaded with anything lethal. There's one way upstairs that spits SPAM junk mail at you.

[BEN] Whimpers a little- No water please... And no lava, I'm not immune like you guys...

[Steve] It's okay. It's nowhere you'll need to go. And if you get curious you can always take a fire resistance potion. That's what I usually do.

[BEN] - No thank you, CP gave me one of those before, they're nasty

[Steve] There's these too- he takes out a colorful ball and rolls it around in his hand- It's magma cream, you don't have to swallow it. 

[Doc] I keep telling you! My potions don't taste bad! Just ask me instead of him. Fucks sake.

[BEN] - I don't exactly trust you...

[Steve] Looks a little hurt. - Oh, okay...

[TLOT] Aww. Steve's a good guy. Just give my lamb a chance. Those things are a bitch to make. I'm surprised he'd offer you one. 

[BEN] - I was referring to the mad scientist...

[Cp] Gives a very loud yowl-

[Doc] That's a shame... But I guess at the moment I don't blame you since I've had to do so much to CP tonight against his will. I really care about him and I hate to treat him like this.

[CP] Hisses at Doc-

[Doc] Mean little git....

[CP] Struggles- JUST LET ME GO!

[TLOT] facepalms- More of the same Doc.

[BEN] Starts playing with a bit of coding-

[CP] Continues struggling and squirming-

[TLOT] What'cha got there BEN? 

[Doc] If it's something that can help CP calm down, I'm all ears.

[BEN] Spawns in one of his fairies, the red one-

[Steve] - aww it's cute!

[BEN] - It's one of the non annoying ones

[Doc] grins- Does it do something? Or did it just need some walkies?

[BEN] - What the fuck are you going on about?

[Doc] I.. thought the faries in your game gave you some kind of buffs?

[BEN] - Ah, well this one is actually from one of the other games- Is actually a little embarrassed by this

[Doc] Ah, well, it's pretty anyway. 

[Steve] Would be scattering crumbs for it if he thoguht that would work.

-The red fairy flits around the room a bit-

[TLOT] Keeps a careful eye on it-

[BEN] - If you gather all the power pieces this one needs, you get a flaming sword

[TLOT] We have books here that let you enchant objects. A fiery sword is a do-able thing.

[BEN] - But I already have it, I mean I had to glitch a few things to get the code I needed to work

[CP] Has quieted down and is focused on the fairy-

[Doc] Just a bit of lonely code then huh? I understand. I'm prone to saving all sorts of discarded things.

[BEN] - Shut up

[TLOT] Coughs - Xe could have just as easily been reffering to me as to some of Lie's less popular flowers BEN. Don't be so quick to assume people are being nasty.

[CP] Struggles again-

[BEN] - Can't you guys just let me go home already?

[Doc] You do realize what will happen if you do right? Even if you swore not to tell anyone about us or where we are?

[BEN] - So? This isn't home for me, the manor is! I don't care what happens to this place! Besides, it's not like I would bring harm to my family!

[Doc] Well... not harm. At least not anything I would consider bad...

[BEN] Narrows his eyes- What are you talking about?

[Doc] You set off my virus that strips Insanity from your kind. It was supposed to get everyone at once, but you poked it and set it off early. Now you're a carrier.

[BEN] Pales a bit before his face contorts into rage- YOU FUCKING DID WHAT!?

[Doc] I told you when you came in that that was what was making you feel different.

[BEN] Growls before lunging at Doc, already focusing his powers to fill Doc's lungs with water-

[Doc] Is hobbled a bit because xe doesn't want to let go of CP.

[TLOT and Steve] Follow his lunge and grab him from behind.

[BEN] Even though he's been grabbed he's still filling Doc's lungs-

[Doc] Is starting to choke. 

[TLOT] Drives a mental command like a painful spine into BENs thoughts. - STOP DOING THAT.

[BEN] Grimaces, but maintains his focus, having endured worse from Slender while training his powers-

[Steve] Cock-punches BEN

[BEN] Grunts, his power stopping, but Doc's lungs are still filled-

[Doc] Drops Cp involuntarily. As a brine xe can't really drown, but it is very very painful. Xe starts coughing and spitting the fluid.

[CP] Rolls away in his purrito-

[CP] Struggles and loosens it enough that he's able to escape it. He darts into the dragon room and down the ladder behind the dragon-

[BEN] - YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] Can't speak, hir throat is burning. 

[TLOT] Growls- Xe did it to help you! All of you!

[BEN] - WE DIDN'T WANT YOUR HELP!

[Doc] Is tearing up. 

[Steve] You're all too far gone to realize what's wrong with you!

[BEN] - WE'RE FINE!

[TLOT] Lets him go- Yeah. Right. 

[Steve] Is rubbing Doc's back as they cough.

[BEN] - WE ARE!

[TLOT] Tps away for a moment and comes back with one of Lie's sore throat flowers. 

[Steve] Gives BEN a very hateful look.

[BEN] - What? What's with the look?

[Steve] You're a mean little shit. That's what's with it. 

[Doc] Gratefully drinks the nectar from the bloom.

[BEN] - XE STARTED IT!

[Doc] Flops on the floor, and leans against the wall.

[TLOT] Xe 'started it' because it helped Cp. His killing rages went away and he had his own mind for the first time since his NOTCH tried to remove him.

[BEN] Growls and tries focusing his powers on TLOT, going for a fast filling of his lungs-

[TLOT] His eyes narrow for a moment and wide gills open on the sides of his cheeks. He spits the water on the floor and snarls a dangerous warning- If you try that shit with Steve, there won't be enough of you left to mop up.

[BEN] - FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST DROWN!

-There is a large cracking sound from below which causes BEN to quickly turn and look in the general direction. He felt what it was-

[BEN] - THAT ASSHOLE!

-HerobrineCP has left the server-

[TLOT] I guess he figured out what was keeping him in...

[Deer] Is concerned that Doc hasn't come to bed and has gone looking for hir-

[Steve] It's not like he wasn't free to come and go otherwise.

[BEN] - HE FUCKING LEFT WITHOUT ME!

[Doc] Is a bit croaky- Why would he take you? He'll come right back. I'm pretty sure I know what he's gone to do.

[BEN] - Still, HE LEFT WITHOUT ME!

[Doc] Kinda sucks when people don't care about your feelings huh?

[BEN] - SHUT IT!

[Doc] I was trying to tell you... that you coming here might be the thing that saves the human creepypastas from just dying after their Insanity is removed. If they follow you in, I think I can stabilize them after they've been stripped. I know it wouldn't work irl.

[BEN] - STOP TRYING TO CHANGE US! We are what we're supposed to be...

[Doc] What you're supposed to be; is dead, BEN. And yet here we are. Lets make the best of things, shall we?

[BEN] His body is shaking- Damnit... Stop trying to brainwash me! It won't work! JUST STOP IT!

[TLOT] Boy, he's paranoid...

[BEN] Is crying again and just suddenly curls up again- You're all just lying. You've brianwashed CP... That's all there is to it...

[Doc] Cp told me your partner is especaily vulnerable because the Insanity posession may be the only thing holding him togeather. If you go out there and touch him, he'll be stripped and fall apart. In here I can save him. I'm 95% sure. At least. Cp already volunteered to donate code.

[BEN] Seethes- NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY PARTNER!

[Doc] You go out there, you'll be the one hurting him!

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[Deer] Finally finds them, she's wearing a robe Doc made for her- Oh, here you are Doc

[Doc] Deerheart my love! I- coughs up some more water, and takes another drink from the flower-

[Deer] Rushes over to Doc- DOC! What's wrong!

[Doc] -wheezes- 

[TLOT] The kid tried to drown hir. Again.

[Deer] Turns towards BEN, obviously angry- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

[BEN] - XE FUCKING PISSED ME OFF!

[Steve] He's not crazy anymore, but he's still mean as fuck.

[Deer] Walks over to BEN and slaps him- We do not try to kill others here! Do you understand me?

[TLOT] Looks suprised-

[BEN] - And why should I care!? This isn't my fucking home!

[Deer] Her expression softens- But it can be.

[TLOT] Then show some respect in someone elses house...

[Doc] You know I'm doing my best...

[Deer] Turns back towards Doc and kneels next to them, rubbing hir back-

[Doc] Manages a smile. Deer's touch is soothing.

[BEN] - YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK ALL OF YOU!- He storms away, heading back towards his room

[TLOT] Mutters- Go soak your head anyway-

[BEN] Gives TLOT the bird-

-HerobrineCP has joined the server-

[Doc] I told you he'd be back BEN...

-CP is dragging a box in a plastic bag, even though he knows Lie won't remember it, it's filled with her favorite food, hum bao-

[Doc] I don't have the spoons to go find him right now. -/ tp HerobrineCP to InfamousDoctorF /-

[CP] Growls as he lands in Doc's lap but still has a firm hold on the bag and it's contents-

[Doc] Huh? You got take out?

[CP] Growls at Doc and jumps off hir lap-

[Doc] Wait! Can I see? If it's something new I want to copy it!

[CP] Hisses- No, it's for Lie

[TLOT] But she'll eat it and it will be gone forever. Doc just wants to see it.

[Doc] nods- Please?

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Come on. We just want to see. - He reaches over and lifts the lid-

[CP] Annoyed sounds-

[Doc] Clicks on the weird round rolls within, and recloses the lid. - Thank you.

[TLOT] What is it?

[CP] Hisses and swats at Doc-

[CP] - It's called a Hom Bao

[Deer] Saw the inside of the box- Perhaps we should rearrange those buns, they looked like they were half hazardly just thrown in

[Doc] Well now that you have your gift would you like a ride back home? You have an excuse to come back tonight now, it will get cold if you wait.   
If you want to love, he's seems determined to scratch me for looking at them.

[Deer] He seems determined to scratch any of us, TLOT? Would you hold him while I fix up the box?

[TLOT] Of course. - He puts firm hands around the cat.

[CP] Yowls and tries to roll over so he can scratch TLOT-

[Deer] Takes the box and opens it, arranging the buns inside so they're all lined up neatly- Steve? Do we have any ribbon anywhere?

[Steve] I've got some yarn, will that do? -pulls out several balls

[Deer] - Sure, what would you consider an apologetic color?

[Steve] Hmmm.... Blue for calming

[TLOT] Yellow for communication

[Doc] I'd say throw in some pink, but I know she hates that color.

[Deer] - Hmmm, there should be a third... What about red?

[Doc] If you want. 

[Steve] Hands her the right colored balls-

[Deer] Twists the thread together to create a thick strands and wraps it around the box like a present before tying it off in a rather large bow and slipping it back into the box- Alright TLOT, you can let go of him now

[TLOT] Gladly. He's bloodied my hands like five times tonight already.

[CP] Darts forwards and grabs the bag with a slight growl before dragging it towards the ladder-

[Doc] I could just tp us there you know.....

[CP] Is ignoring Doc and trying to climb the ladder-

[TLOT] Doc... I think you've had enough babysitting Cp for one night. Plus I'm the only one who can understand him like this. I'll take him home.

[BEN] Froze as soon as he heard the rain and is quietly whimpering-

[TLOT] Come on Cp, - he scoops up the cat in one hand and the box in the other. -I'll be back in two shakes. 

[Steve] Blows him a kiss.

[Doc] Thank you my friend.

[CP] Growls and tries to grab the bag with his claws-

[TLOT] Tps away- Making short hops under trees and other structures to keep them dry on their way.

[Lie] Has just put Endrea to bed in her room and is going to find Hera-

[Hera] Is using one of Endrea's crayons to draw a curly mustache on GK's sleeping face.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Alright, Endrea's asleep now and it is getting late, should we be getting some sleep?

[Hera] Yeah, I guess so. I feel kinda restless though. This is one hell of a storm.

[Lie] - Yeah...- Her mind drifts to CP

[TLOT] Appears just inside the door near Cp's room. -

[Hera] You're worried about him aren't you?

[Lie] - Maybe? I mean, I know he's safe with Doc, but I'm also still kinda mad at him...

[Hera] Safe with Doc... Haha. You're assuming he didn't escape first chance he got.

[Lie] - That's true...

[CP] Small mew-

[TLOT] Puts him down gently and offers him the knotted top of the plastic bag.

[CP] Quickly grabs it and runs over, making muffled mews-

[TLOT] Follows him-

[Lie] Turns as she hears the mews and see's CP, she scowls a bit-

[TLOT] Hi Lie.

[Lie] - Hello TLOT, why is he here?

[TLOT] He has a present for you. He somehow managed to force his way past whatever was keeping him inside the server and ran out into the real world to steal it for you.

[Lie] Sighs- Of course he stole it...

[Hera] Well how is a cat supposed to pay for something? They don't even have an inventory.

[CP] Lays down and mews, trying to look as small as possible as he nudges the gift towards Lie

[TLOT] At least look at it.

[Lie] Reaches down and picks up the box, opening the bag and then the box. She tilts her head curiously- What are they?

[TLOT] Some kind of food.

[CP] - I figured she wouldn't remember due to what she gave to Doe, but it's her favorite food...

[TLOT] He says it was your favorite before you gave your good memories to Doe.

[Lie] - It was? But how would he know that?

[Hera] I think he spent a lot of time reading your mind Lie. If only to discover how to grief you more easily.

[Lie] Takes a bun out and takes a bite out of it, she soon takes another- Mm, these are good

[TLOT] Pulls one out of the stack of copies and passes it quietly to Hera.

[Hera] Takes a dainty bite- weird...

[CP] Has remained quiet the entire time-

[Lie] Sighs and looks down at CP- Now then, why are you a cat again?

[TLOT] Doc was trying to keep him out of your hair for the night and he kept trying to run away.

[Lie] - Of course he did...

[Lie] Hands the box off to Hera so she can pick up CP- And I suppose you thought that being this small and tiny would make you more endearing?

[CP] Mews and purrs loudly as he rubs against Lie-

[TLOT] Doc didn't give him much of a choice in the matter...

[Lie] - Was Doc the one who put the collar on?

[TLOT] Yes.

[Lie] Sighs- Then Xe'll have to be the one to take it off. Whoever puts the collar on is the only one who can take it off.

[TLOT] Doc's had a hard night Lie. I brought Cp over to give hir a break. If nothing else; BEN tried to drown hir again.

[Lie] - What? Why?- She draws CP a bit closer for comfort

[TLOT] He's pretty angry about his new status as a typhoid Mary for the Insanity removing virus.

[Lie] - I see, is there anything we can do about it?

[TLOT] To make him less angry? I guess just show him how misplaced it is.

[Lie] - So in other words the same process we used with CP

[CP] Still loudly purring-

[TLOT] except harder. 

[Hera] Because he doesn't have you... Lie.

[Lie] - Actually, his being here makes me wonder what his victim in the bet was like...

[TLOT] Sadly- He confirmed they died... so I guess it's a moot point.

[Lie] - Oh...

[CP] Presses into Lie as closely as he can-

[TLOT] Skims over Cp's mind, nothing invasive.

-CP's mind is nothing but happy thoughts, he's pretty sure his mate has forgiven him and he just wants to be with her at the moment-

[TLOT] Smiles faintly- you know.... if he loved you any more Lie, his little hearts would burst from happiness.

[Lie] - You say that, but I think we all know how much of an idiot he can be when it comes to actually showing his love

[TLOT] Being emotionally constipated doesn't mean you don't feel it. It's just hard to say it aloud. And I've seen what he lived with, the bad lessons they taught him. He gave me the memories directly. Trust me that he's come a very long way, even if there's still a longer way to go.

[Lie] - I know, and I guess I was a bit harsh earlier, but I was really mad at him and I knew if he stayed I could have potentially ended up slapping him...

[TLOT] Then I'm glad you showed restraint. It probably would have knocked a few of his teeth out.

[Lie] Sighs once more- Thank you for bringing him home TLOT, why don't you head back to Steve now, you must be tired as well.

[TLOT] Thank you. I just wanted to make sure he got here safe and dry. He was ready to drag that bag all by his lonesome.

[Lie] Looks down at CP- Awww, we're you really that sorry?

[CP] Tiny muffled mew- Nooooooooo...?

[TLOT] Mentally- Cp..... -theres a rather violent image after that that's unclear- A.P.O.L.O.G.I.S.E.

[CP] Somehow presses himself closer to Lie and his voice comes out very quiet- Sorry...

[Lie] - I forgive you, just please, next time tell me where you are

[Hera] It's common courtesy really....

[Lie] Yawns- I suppose it's time for me to go to bed now. Come on CP, I've already taken care of Endrea. We'll take you to Doc's in the morning so xe can change you back and give you your clothes


	70. Cat Griefing Fleas Bad Dreams Mayhem

[Lie] - Hera! GK! I'm running over to Doc's to get CP changed back. Please keep an eye on Endrea! We shouldn't be long!- She then steps out of the house with CP contentedly laying in her arms

[Lie] Starts making her way towards Doc's house, occasionally petting CP and earning little purrs from him-

-There's some commotion in the town and Doc goes charging across the spawn in hir dragon form with a loud wail.-

[Lie] Looks up in confusion - Doc?

-The distraught dragon is crying copiously and leaps into the bay with barely a ripple to mark hir passing-

[Lie] Sighs- Well might as well go and see what's wrong- She carries CP over towards the bay and calls out- Doc? Is everything alright?

[Lie] Puts CP down and looks into the water-

-There's a bit of motion in the water just above the sunken ship at the bottom of the bay.-

[Lie] Makes her way over to the small opening which leads to the sunken ship, CP is perched on her shoulder as she needs both of her hands to climb down the ladder. She soon reaches the room inside of the ship and looks around-

-The dragon is balled in the corner sobbing-

[Lie] - Doc? What's wrong?

[Doc] Sniffles, only kind of seeing her through her tears. Xe's too chocked up to speak, and ends up coughing.

[Lie] Puts CP down and steps closer, placing a gentle hand on Doc- Is there anything I can do?

[Doc] Just... leave me be... apparently I'm too stupid to deal with anyone directly...

[Lie] - Now that's not true, tell me what happened, please?

[Doc] Sniffles - Apparently I'm not allowed in the town anymore. They're all afraid I'll just break stuff.

[Lie] - Oh Doc... Is it only in this form? Or in both?

[Doc] Just period. They all made fun of me...

[Lie] Frowns- Now why would they do that? Have you not cared for them? Cared about them? Shown nothing but respect?

[Doc] I usually don't talk to them. I don't want to undermine TLOT's authority by bringing up what I do to maintain this place. But they've never been so disrespectful before. And I didn't do anything to them.

[Lie] Is getting a bit angry now.- It's not right...

[Doc] I'm used to not getting any respect but.... - sobs pitifully.

[Lie] Stands and looks at CP- Stay here- Her mate can tell that she's genuinely mad, more upset than she had been with him the previous night. He hunkers down as she storms off

[Doc] rolls into a smaller ball with hir tail over hir eyes.

-Lie storms out, her emotions being projected loud and clear to any psychic in the area as she makes her way towards the town-

-There's a small group of Testificates near the gate, Zile and Roulade seem to be the loudest amongst them. -

[Lie] She shouts a very rare thing for her- WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!

-The entire group jumps- 

[Roulade] Something stupid from what I've gathered so far.

[Lie] - YOU MEAN THE FACT THAT YOUR TOWN HAS SHUNNED THE VERY PERSON WHO BROUGHT YOU HERE TO THIS SANCTUARY!? THE VERY PERSON WHO IS CRYING RIGHT NOW!?

[Zile] Somehow they got the idea that the Doctor has become unbalanced and lost their intellect. We're trying to figure out why. Nobody wants to own up. Hollandaise would be helping, but he went to trade a few rare items with some elders in the village across the bay.

[Roulade] I for one know what we escaped. Trust me, I'm just as mad as you are.

[Lie] - I assure you, Doc is still as balanced as they have ever been! Hell, they're intelligence is incredible, they've actually figured out a way to remove Insanity from the pasta's! They have nothing for love for this village and so help me if we do not get to the bottom of this soon, I WILL cover this entire place in thorns and make it impossible to traverse!

-There's a general shuffling of the crowd as the Testificates bundle closely together and then run frantically in every direction. In the middle of the place they were standing, a hastily cobbled-togeather book is laying on the ground.- 

[Zile] Gives it a suspicious look-

[Lie] With a scowl she storms forwards and picks it up, flicking through the book, for once very glad for her ability to read quickly. Her scowl grows deeper as she growls- CP...

[Roulade] Looks at her nervously- What is it?

[Lie] Holds the book up high for everyone to see- LISTEN AND LISTEN WELL! THIS BOOK IS FALSE! IT IS SOMETHING MY MATE CREATED TO GET BACK AT DOC FOR HIR MAKING A FEW BOOKS FOR ENDREA! WHAT IS IN THIS BOOK IS NOT TRUE! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go yell at my husband...

-There are a lot of faces peering from windows and doorways, and some very nervous nods in response to her words. Zile shot behind Roulade as soon as the female brine began yelling-

[TLOT] Appears in a little burst of bedrock fog- Uh, Lie?

[Lie] - WHAT!?

[Rouldae and Zile both genuflect wildly] -MY LORD!

[TLOT] Looks really confused-

[Lie] Is too angry to speak properly and so just shoves the book at TLOT-

[TLOT] Takes it with a frown and riffles through it with a deepening scowl. - He sends a burst of thoughts around the villagers, adding the weight of his own words to Lie's own.

[TLOT] Where is Doc, Lie?

[Lie] Through grit teeth- The room in the sunken ship with CP whose ass I'm going to kick...

[TLOT] Maybe... wait a minute. Let's walk...

[TLOT] Is he still a cat?

[Lie] - Yesssssss...

[TLOT] Then kicking his ass could be fatal. If his own lover sends him to respawn in such a diminished form; he may not come back at all.

[Lie] - But look at what he did to Doc!

[TLOT] Looks around and at Lie's thoughts. - Roulade?

[Roulade] Yes my Lord?

[TLOT] Spread the word that if I hear of anyone making sport of Doc again, I'll banish them to the Far Lands personally.

[Zile] Gulps nervously-

[TLOT] Turns with a swirl of his cloak to leave

[Roulade] Yes Lord. It will be done. 

[Lie] Follows TLOT, trying to contain her rage. Small black thorny tendrils spring up behind her where she's walked-

[TLOT] Seems to deflate a bit as he passes out of the town. - Dammit Cp...

[Lie] Damnit isn't an aggressive enough word...

[TLOT] I'm not much for swearing. You know that. And I understand why he wrote it, but why give it to them? He has to know how impressionable they are. At least Doc only gave the books to your family. No one read it who wasn't at least a friend.

[Lie] - How the fuck should I know? I have no idea TLOT...

[TLOT] Holds the book to his forehead, reading it fully. - It's really childish.... at least Doc made Cp look cute.

[Lie] - I think CP was probably just trying to get back at Doc for those books...

[TLOT] Oh, I know he was. That's obvious. But I think the Floofs were at least an innocent grief. They had happy endings and were only embarassing because CP hates being a cat.

[Lie] Sighs, she's finally beginning to calm down a little- I don't know what to think...

[TLOT] It's simple. Cp's an idiot and Doc literally wears hir heart on hir sleeve. Neither of them are truly used to even having actual friends.

[Lie] - That's true, let's just make sure BEN doesn't catch wind of this for now, we don't need to add that fuel to the fire...

[TLOT] Honestly I don't think it can make things worse. Doc already knows that BEN hates hir. Xe still kind of hates him. They're just willing to put it aside to make the best of a situation. BEN made sport of Cp quite a bit last night because he's a cat right now and you were mad at him. 

[Lie] - Ugh, don't remind me... Although those... Hum bao? I think they were called? They were good...

[TLOT] Agreed. I ate one of the copies. So weird. Baking the meat inside the bread?

[Lie] - I guess it is a bit weird... But yummy!

[TLOT] Chuckles- I'm glad it was a gift well recieved. You should have seen BEN's face when he realized that CP left the server without him.

[Lie] - Yeah, Hera and I saw that. I thought the server wasn't letting him out?

[TLOT] It wasn't. I still have no clue why he couldn't leave or what he did to overcome the blockage.

[Lie] - I don't know either, but still... What we've just discovered crosses a line...

[TLOT] I think it's business as usual. He is a griefer. Remember he thought Doc and him were great friends but still killed them without mercy in the spar, because for him that's how friends treat one another. Never attribute to malice what could just as easily be explained by stupidity.

[Lie] Sighs- I suppose you're right... But I'm still pissed at him again...

[TLOT] You have every right to be mad, but I'd sorta prefer you not kill him.

[Lie] growls- I'll try not to...

[TLOT] Should I fluff up the pillows in the guest room?

[Lie] - More like the cat bed... I was bringing him over for Doc to change back, but not anymore...

[TLOT] I see... Poor bastard... You have no idea what a sad sack he is when you don't want him around. 

[Lie] - Then maybe he should stop doing stupid shit!

[TLOT] Jumps slightly. - I'm just reminding you that he does love you. Honestly I pity him since he's still learning so slowly what makes a relationship tick. It would go much smoother if he wasn't so godsawful stubborn.

[Lie] - That's for sure, but at this point I might get a little weirded out if he suddenly tarted progressing rather quickly...

[TLOT] Smiles slightly- You'd think he was up to something...

[Lie] - Exactly

[TLOT] At least you understand him...

[Lie] - True...- the thorns have stopped forming behind her she's calmed down enough

[TLOT] Gives her a light pat on the arm - I'm glad you respect me enough to take my counsel. You're a good friend Lie. Much better then Cp deserves.

[Lie] Smirks- Oh? And what about my role as mate and wife to him?

[TLOT] Better then he deserves to have in any capacity.

[Lie] - Come on, let's go chew the idiot out...

[TLOT] Hang on a sec - He takes a deep breath and lets his hands blacken into long claws as he turns up his glitch. His face splits along the curve of his mouth making a solid row of teeth under his helm and raising hackles of glowing white fire along his shoulders. - Ready.

[Lie] - Masters of griefing first- Motions towards the entrance to the room

[TLOT] Steps back a second and charges down the short hallway, a wall of bedrock fog rolling like a storm before him as he bursts into the room with a animal roar.

[Doc] Was still crying and suddenly turns into a ball of poofed hair and eyeballs.

[CP] Leaps with a short yowl, trying to dart away to a position where he can assess the situation-

[TLOT] Charges him nearly on all fours, snatching at him with his claws.

[CP] Yowls and tries his best to swat back and deal his own damage-

[TLOT] Smacks him, roaring as he skids away - HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DOC?!

[CP] - THE FUCK DID I DO!?

[TLOT] Raises his fire even more- HERE'S A HINT. VILLAGERS.

[Doc] Blinks in confusion

[CP] Shrinks a little- WHAT ABOUT THEM!?

[TLOT] Is advancing on him with a stomp that shakes the floor a little. - THEY THREW HIR OUT OF THE VILLAGE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU WROTE.

[Doc] Mouth falls open - Cp...

[CP] - Oh... That...

[TLOT] Leaps at him, jaws gaping-

[CP] Darts through TLOT's legs-

[TLOT] Charges him again with a gutteral roar-

[Doc] Stands up shakily.

[CP] Continues to run but is at a disadvantage due to his small size-

[Lie] Is blocking the way out-

[Doc] Gets between TLOT and Cp and the brine comes up short to avoid banging into hir.

[TLOT] WHAT... WHat aRE yOu doing Doc?

[Doc] He's... Cps an asshole... but he doesn't deserve to die.

[Doc] Knocks Cp to the floor with hir tail fluff and holds him there.

[CP] Yowls but doesn't move-

[TLOT] If that's what you want... I respect it. - He lets himself calm down a bit.

[Doc] It's not the first stupid thing he's ever done, and it certainly won't be the last. But if every dumb mistake was fatal. None of us would be standing here right now.

[CP] Tries to pull himself out from under the tail fluff-

[Doc] Hisses. -You stay right where you are. Try not to be an ungrateful shit for once. 

[Lie] - Oh he can stay here as long as you want, he's kicked out again for the time being...

[TLOT] Hmm.... - He shakes off the fire and darkness and regards the dragon thoughfully.

[Doc] Joy... Fine. He has the run of the house. Feel free to tp him back to one of us if he shows up at your place before you say it's okay to do so. You're an admin, so it's not out of your ken to do so.

[Lie] - Oh that's right, you gave me that ability a long time ago, didn't you...

[Doc] Of course. As far as I'm concerned; it's your right as one of the native brines of this seed.

[Doc] Moves hir tail so xe can dry hir eyes with it. They're still puffy and red.

[CP] Darts off and runs to Lie before laying down in front of her with a small whine-

[Lie] - Oh no, that won't work CP

[TLOT] sighs- I'll let Steve and Deerheart know. - tps away with a soft -bamf-

[Doc] Sniffles- At least I only gave the Floofs to your family Cp...

[CP] Lightly bats Lie's legs-

[Lie] - Nudges him closer to Doc- Doc's talking to you idiot.

[Doc] I'd ask why, but I already know. It's just a dumb grief to you. You wouldn't give two shits if the whole village hated you. So it's no big deal.

[CP] - No shit I wouldn't care if they hated me...

[Lie] Sighs, he's agreeing on the hate point doc

[Doc] Yeah well, I actually care! I LIVE here. I'd prefer not to make enemies out of everyone I know!

[CP] Grumbles- I was just trying to embarrass him like he did to me...

[Lie] - He says he was trying to embarrass you like you did to him...

[Doc] But I wasn't trying to embarass you in the first place. I was only trying to make Endrea happy. You were just being mean.

[CP] Hisses-

[Doc] And here I was actually happy with you because you did something creative instead of beating me up....

[CP] Sticks his little tongue out at Doc-

[Lie] - Of course you'd find some way to screw this up CP...

[Doc] Grimaces at Cps tiny tongue for a moment before sticking hir own out and giving him a huge slimy lick that leaves him half-soaked.

[CP] Many unhappy noises plus a hiss-

[Doc] You deserve worse. Family griefs are just that. They should never involve public shaming.

[CP] Grumbles- They have before...

[Lie] - He says they have before

[Doc] And they will not again. Or next time I won't step in for you.

[CP] Grumbles again and curls up, his tail flicking in irritation-

[Doc] Dammit... my stomach hurts. Cp, you're going to give me an ulcer with all your crap.

[CP] Hisses in response-

[Doc] Squinches up suddenly with a gut cramp.

[Lie] - Doc? What do you need?

[Doc] I don't know.... less stress in my life? - Xe looks very tired. - Last night was hell on several levels. BEN is making me crazy too. He's such a dickhead.

[Lie] Spawns in one of her calming flowers and gives it to Doc- Just leave CP to TLOT and Steve tonight and spend it with Deer instead.

[Doc] Takes a sniff of it and puts it in hir mane. - Thank you Lie. ...Any chance you'd want to take a crack at BEN yourself? He's so morally reprehensible I don't even know where to start. I can keep him calm but that's about it so far.

[Lie] - What exactly do you want me to do?

[Doc] I have no idea. It's almost like he needs an artifical conscience.

[Lie] Sighs- I'll see what I can do. You relax- She then picks up CP- Come on, let's take you to TLOT

[CP] Pitiful noises-

[Doc] I think I'm just going to stay here a bit longer and compose myself. Don't send anyone after me. I'll come in before dark.

[Lie] - I understand- Takes CP to find TLOT

[Steve] Is feeding Idolus

[TLOT] Is filling him in while he does so. 

[Steve] What a shitty thing to do....

[TLOT] But not unexpected.

[Lie] Wanders around the house looking for them-

[TLOT] Tps into the bug cage to give the floor a quick cleaning.

[Steve] Gets bounced around by Doc's slimes before hurrying out of the space.

[Lie] Makes her way down into the lab- Ah, here you guys are

[TLOT] Just taking care of a few things so Doc can relax. They seem pretty worn out.

[Steve] Is tossing coal to the Blaze. 

[Lie] They want to be alone for now, and only want to be with Deer for the night, so you guys are the lucky cat sitters for the night

[TLOT] Oh goody. I guess it makes sense though, since I'm the only one that can understand him directly like this.

[Steve] Did you make it clear he needs to stay here and not run off again?

[Lie] - Even if I did I doubt he'd listen, so you might want to have a lead on hand TLOT

[TLOT] groans in irritation-

[CP] Makes small noises at Lie-

[Steve] Should I just get the cat carrier right now?

[CP] Hisses-

[TLOT] It's up to you CP. If you just stay in the house we won't restrain you at all. But I have better things to do then chase your ass all over the seed.

[CP] Presses himself closer to Lie and then whines when she holds him out away from her-

[TLOT] Do I want to know why he's wet?

[Lie] - Doc licked him

[Steve] Stifles a laugh-

[CP] Lightly baps Lie while making many small mews-

[TLOT] Well I have an easy fix for that at least. - He takes out a magma cream and cracks the little ball over Cp's back. It instantly coats him. - Go jump in the lava pool while you have the option.

[CP] Grumbles and hisses at TLOT, not wanting to leave Lie, she simply walks over there and tosses him in with a scowl-

[Steve] Dammm.

[TLOT] ...

[CP] Doesn't know how to swim as a cat but does make it to the ledge and climbs out-

[TLOT] Was waiting to see if he needed help out.-

[CP] Is rather pathetic looking as he tries to go back to Lie who simply steps away from him-

[TLOT] It's going to be a long night. 

[Steve] Coffee anyone?

[Lie] - I'll be heading home. Even though Hera and GK are there I still wanna check in on Endrea, plus Doc asked me to try to get through to BEN...

[TLOT] Wanna trade creepypastas for the night? Though you might have to take his game console too.

[Lie] Sighs- Why not. Either of you wanna help me get him to my home?

[TLOT] I'll do it. we might not be able to pick up his console now that I'm thinking about it. Just copying it might be easier.

[Steve] I'll watch CP. He can keep me company while I tidy our room.

[CP] Makes distressed noise-

[TLOT] Walks up the steps, trusting that Lie will follow

[Lie] Follows, having not seen BEN's room yet-

[Steve] Gathers up Cp and takes him downstairs. Steve sets him gently on Steve and TLOTs own bed.

[CP] Starts yowling for Lie-

[Steve] Can't understand him, and just pats his head sadly.

[CP] Flumps with distressed noises-

[TLOT] Peeks in the trunk outside BEN's door and sighs unhappily. It's full of untouched food again. -Stubborn jackasss.

[Lie] - Something I should look out for?

[TLOT] He wont eat. He actually hit respawn last night because he starved himself to death.

[Lie] - Why isn't he eating?

[TLOT] I don't know. I think he's afraid of owing us anything. Or he doesn't trust us enough to not poison him or something.

[Lie] Peeks inside the room- Or maybe he's just distracted...

[TLOT] That too, but we offered him food when he wasn't distracted and he wouldn't eat then either. I think he's only had one meal since he came in, maybe two?

[Lie] - Want me to work on that?

[TLOT] Please and thank you. - reaches over and copies the console and controllers. Passing the items to Lie. 

[Lie] - Thanks. Think you can break him out of his trance?

[TLOT] HEY BEN. WANNA GO PLAY WITH ENDREA?

[BEN] His ear twitches a little-

[TLOT] YOU CAN TAKE THE GAMES WITH YOU.

[BEN] Gives TLOT a sideways glance-

[TLOT] Smiles gamely-

[BEN] Turns his attention back to his games-

[TLOT] YOU HONESTLY DON'T WANT TO HAVE A PLAYER 2 FOR A BIT?

[BEN] - From what I've gathered Endrea's little... Not much of an opponent...

[TLOT] She's about ten. And GK is over there, I bet he'd be a challenge.

[Lie] - You can always play against me

[BEN] - It's starting to sound like you guys just want me out...

[TLOT] I'm cat sitting again... But whatever. I thought I'd offer before Lie goes home.

[BEN] - Oh? So I'd be going to CP's mates place?

[TLOT] Well yeah.. Endrea lives with her.

[Lie] - Yes, you'd be coming home with me

[BEN] - Hmmm, maybe I should take you up on that offer~

[Lie] - Well then come on, let's get going. I already have a copy of your console

[TLOT] Mouths behind BEN- Thank you

[BEN] Gets up and starts following Lie as she starts leaving as she sends a mental message to TLOT- No problem

[TLOT] Tps back downstairs and flops on his and Steve's bed, bouncing Cp up briefly.

[CP] Hisses at TLOT-

[TLOT] Shut up.

[CP] Grumbles and curls back up-

[Steve] He actually let me pet him, but I think it's just because he's too depressed to move.

[CP] Tucks his head under-

[TLOT] He keeps pissing her off he's going to have to get used to it, or go live outside, because he's just going to be a cat. Full stop.

[CP] Small growl-

[TLOT] I tell it like it is.

[CP] Jumps off the bed and goes under it-

[Steve] joins TLOT on the bed. Curling into the curve of his husband's body with a sigh.

[CP] - I swear, if you two start fucking...

[TLOT] Smiles and holds him gently

[Steve] Snuggles with a happy hum.

[CP] Goes about ignoring them-

-Lie finally gets back home with BEN in tow. She sets up a spare bed in the basement. She then heads upstairs and it isn't long before the young pasta starts bugging her about his console-

[Lie] - You'll get it after you've had a bit to eat BEN. I saw the untouched food outside of your door.

[BEN] - OH COME ON! I can totally eat and play at the same time!

[Lie] - But you haven't been, now sit down while I make you something to eat.

TLOT closes his eyes, a sort of purr is welling up from his throat and Steve notices the low sound. 

[Steve] Someone else is feeling catlike tonight...

[TLOT] That's because you're my catnip. I don't have words for how it good it feels to just have you near me. 

[Steve] Slides his hands up his husband's thighs.- I can make it feel better if you get out of your gear... 

[TLOT] Eh, I feel gross right now, I could use a bath anyway. Transforming like I did is still bad for my muscles. I feel like Doc stepped on me. - He slinks out of bed, shedding armor and clothing before plunging naked into the small lava pit. 

[Steve] Follows him and sheds his own attire before sliding down into the water side. - Its warm and he leans on the wall with a gentle sigh. His expression changes suddenly and he roots around for a moment before coming up with a lily pad. 

[TLOT] Oh, it must have been leftover from the day Lie was here. 

[Steve] You're probably right- He puts the leaf on the surface of the water at one end and returns his attention to his beloved. - You should come over on my side... It's pretty warm. 

[TLOT] Cocks an eyebrow and crawls like a sea monster over the divider before slipping into the hot water. - Still kinda cold...

[Steve] Well yeah, it's not molten stone! Stop complaining and come here. 

[TLOT] Oh, ordering me around now huh? 

[Steve] Shakes his head and paddles over to his mate. He gives the griefer a sultry look and puts his hands over TLOT's chest, teasing his nipples with pinching fingers. 

[TLOT] Makes a tiny needy noise. 

[Steve] Leans in for a kiss and the two lock together as if made for one another. 

The brines hands find a strong grip on his lover's hips and manuver him backwards onto the lilly pad, the leaf is melded to the surface of the water block and supports him easily. He stands in the shallow water and relishes the sight of his naked Steve with legs spread and half hard from the kisses. With a wry grin he pulls out a slimeball and rubs it sensually onto his mate, teasing his star with gentle fingers as the rough miner scrabbles at him with little whimpers. He shows his teeth as he works a finger inside. Never tiring of the humans blushing face as he's spread by his lover. Steve is rocking now, wanting more and begging in his mind to be taken, controlled and filled.   
TLOT obliges him happily; holding Steve's hands together at his belly with one hand while delving into his aching body with the other. 

[Steve] Gasps- I'm so lucky... not every priest is so loved by his god...

[TLOT] Puts the head of his cock at Steve's dripping rear and teases his entrance with it- But I'd still be just a ghost without you...

[Steve] Please fuck me...

[TLOT] Your wish is granted, Father Steve. - The brine shoves forward, working his generous cock into his husband's shivering form, giving him a moment to writhe on it. It pleases him to see Steve's face so red with pleasure. He takes the miner's ankles in his hands, pausing a moment to kiss one foot and smile at the human's surprised noise. He lifts his paramour high to make room and begins to move, pistoning into him with a steady rhythm as he pants and moans. - You are my everything. In this moment, we are one. 

[Steve] Concentrates and gives back a mental burst of his own. It's weaker then his mate's; but full of color, light and loving thoughts. He's pleased to be the instrument of his Herobrine's happiness. He wants the seed of his brine inside his body like a desert craves the rain. And as he is pleasured; he can feel his mate's tension wick away as well. The happy thoughts drive him forward and he comes with a small cry, his little spurt splattering on his chin and belly, just a dribble. He shivers as the feeling rocks his every pixel and goes limp under the release. 

[TLOT] Leans over even as he's still thrusting and lets his tongue spool long out of his jagged teeth. He cleans his mates cum with a few sweeps of the appendage. 

[Steve] Shakes and seizes as the wet rope slides over his sensitive skin, begging wordlessly.   
The griefer takes it as his cue and works himself even deeper; his soft cubes bouncing in the small crevice of his spent mate's rear. With a groan he pours himself out into Steve, cuming in jerks and spurts as he fills his lovers body. 

[Steve] Wails as the hot fluid flows into him. He's nearly on his shoulders and can feel it in his stomach, pulsing like liquid life force. - Oh Gods... - His body is spasaming, and he comes a second and a third time from the pressure as his guts seize trying to push it out around the cock that's still plugging his hole. He can't even form words and simply clings to TLOT desperately. 

[TLOT] Works himself out and puts one hand over the hole. 

[Steve] Please...

[TLOT] I know... let me get your sponge first. - He rustles around for a moment with his other hand and places a wet sponge next to the lilly pad. He picks Steve up easily and sets him rear first onto the sodden block. He can't hide the satisfaction on his face as the sudden suction makes Steve cry out and the human rolls abruptly sideways before it can all be purged. He gives his husband a questioning thought. 

[Steve] Smiles - You went really deep. I want to keep a little. Or I'll lose what I ate along with it. 

[TLOT] Blushes - Sorry. 

[Steve] Hugs him - I asked for it. And I knew what I was in for long before I married you. 

[TLOT] Sheds a small tear of happiness- I love you Steve.

[Steve] I love you too.

[CP] Has been trying to ignore them completely while he's hidden under the middle of the bed-

[CP] While the other two are cuddling he sneaks off, mostly just to get away from them

-Doc's cat [Little] Herobrine is sniffing around the lab. They smell another cat that comes around sometimes, but they've never met.-

[CP] Rushes up the stairs once he's sure TLOT and Steve won't notice-

[LH] See's a bit of red streak past and follows curiously-

[CP] Ends up by Idolus' enclosure where he pauses to listen for anything-

[LH] Small mew

[CP] Quickly turns and hisses-

[LH] Looks at him curiously. - purr?

[CP] Growls in warning-

[LH] Tries to look small and harmless.

[CP] Continues growling at him-

[LH] Is near flat to the floor and lets out a little whine.

[CP] Hisses and starts walking off-

[LH] Waits until he's a little bit away and then follows discreetly.

[CP] Runs upstairs-

[LH] Runs ahead of him and pounces on the button that opens the door.

[CP] Grumbles and hunches down-

[LH] Prances around a little, trying to get Cp to follow him.

[CP] Growls, wanting to be left alone-

[LH] Paws at him playfully.

[CP] Hisses and lunges at LH

[LH] Leaps away all floofy.

[CP] Gives chase-

[LH] Runs up the short steps and tears around the corner.

[CP] Follows making angry noises-

[LH] Gleefully bounds against the button on the fridge and makes a roast chicken fly out onto the floor.

[CP] Eyes flicker towards the chicken as he realizes he hasn't eaten in a few hours-

[LH] Mews happliy and head butts the button again. This time a raw fish flies out. It looks a bit wrong, and seems to be suffering from a lighting error.

[CP] Turns towards the chicken and begins eating-

[LH] Greedly devours the fish anyway. He stops for a moment in confusion. The fish was glitched from the food that CP stuffed so roughly into the already filled dispenser block the day before and it's not sitting well.

[CP] Eats his fill and glances at LH, unsure about what's happening-

[LH] Lets out a little whine, his colors are flickering a bit like the Jeb sheep.

[CP] If he was human, he'd be snickering-

[LH] Flops pitifully on the floor and twitches a bit.

[CP] Approaches and sniffs him a little-

-He's errored slightly and could use some extra code-

[LH] tiny mew.

[CP] Sighs and sends out a mental burst to TLOT, hoping the other brine will respond and isn't too distracted-

[LH] Paws at him unhappily.

[CP] Groans and tries to figure out what he needs to do since he doesn't have much of an idea-

[LH] is glitching a little bit-

[CP] Looks down at his paw before lifting it and swiping at the air, after several tries he finally gets LH's coding to come up-

-The errored fish is a few wrong lines and is interfering with the rest of him-

[CP] Groans and starts trying to fix the coding-

[LH] Twitches, his little eyes are squeezed closed and he's making sad noises as he's fiddled with-

[CP] After several long minutes and a few minor screw ups, CP finally manages to fix the code and backs away a little-

[LH] Opens his eyes, the pupils are dead white and slightly glowing. - Mew?

[CP] - Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...

[LH] Gets up unsteadily and slinks towards CP- Mrow?

[CP] Backs off more, clearly showing with his body language that he doesn't want LH near him-

[LH] Lays flat on the floor and gives CPs paw a single submissive lick. - Purrrrrrrrrrrr

[CP] Is thoroughly wierded out now-

[LH] Just looks up at him curiously.

[CP] Jumps up onto the edge of the tub to get away from LH-

[LH] Mills around a little bit and suddenly runs through the painting into what used to be Effe's room.

[CP] Sighs in relief at being left alone and lays down-

[LH] Comes back with a small jingle ball and puts it revently in front of him.

[CP] Is non plussed and tries to walk away-

[LH] Looks hurt and runs away again, this time back down the stairs.

[CP] Decides to head upstairs and farther away-

[LH] Comes back up and chases after him, this time with one of Steve's wool balls in his teeth. - Mew?

[CP] Swats it back down the stairs-

[LH] Scampers after it, making a mess.

[CP] Hopes he gets hopelessly stuck in the yarn as he keeps walking-

[LH] Rolls around for a bit and then notices CP is gone. The tuxedo cat darts outside and theres a rather gross noise from the garden.

[CP] Had continued heading up the stairs and is at the library doors, he wants through, but knows he'll just make Doc more upset if he blasts them open due to the bats inside-

[LH] Comes in the side door prancing proudly and spits a large white object out in front of CP. It hits the ground with a thunk. It's a fang from a giant spider.

[CP] Pisses on it before heading back down the stairs-

[LH] Yowls unhappily.

[CP] - Seriously, your just as tenacious as your owner... Way too obnoxiously "helpful"

[LH] Butts against him purring loudly.

[CP] And starts heading back down towards the lab-

[LH] Runs ahead and leaps into the vines, shedding leaves everywhere as he climbs around on them.

[CP] Freezes, the plants reminding him of Lie and he gives off a very sad sound-

[LH] Stops and hops down. - Prow? - His gives the other cat a little lick on the face.

[CP] Hisses and swats-

[LH] Whines a bit too loud.

[CP] Doesn't care, he's too focused on the downed plants as he curls up in them-

[LH] Just wants the other cat to play with him. But will settle for sitting with him. He nibbles on a leaf curiously.

[CP] Growls and swats at LH again-

[LH] Leaps away and hides behind the Wither skull by the stairs.

[CP] - Gives a loud sad sound as he pulls the plants towards him-

[LH] Scampers down the steps and comes back with a flower from one of the pots, he sets it beside the other cat and backs away.

[CP] Curls around the flower-

[LH] Pats his head with a gentle paw.

[CP] Ignores the touches-

[LH] Sits in a catloaf beside him, just being warm and present.

[CP] Doesn't care, he really wants his mate-

[LH] Falls asleep beside him.

-Le next morning-

[Deer] Is heading towards the lab-

[Deer] Freezes when she see's the mess before her, she's wearing nothing but Doc's coat. Before her are two sleeping cats and it's taking all of her will power not to squeal at the sight thus waking them up-

[Doc] Walks up behind her on the stairs- What's the matter?

[Deer] Points, still not trusting her voice to not wake the sleeping creatures-

[Doc] My vines! Little shits.... - takes several screenshots-

[LH] Yawns-

[CP] Ears flicker as he readjusts himself to be a bit more comfortable-

[LH] Blinks sleeply and fixes on his owner. 

[Doc] What the? Why is my cat glitched?!

[CP] Sleepy morning grumbly mews-

[Doc] I'm so tempted to go right back to bed....

[LH] Treads Cp lightly

[CP] Quickly wakes up and hisses and growls at LH-

[LH] Rolls over submissively.

[Doc] Don't growl! Did you do that to him?

[CP] Glares- Not by choice-

[Doc] Facepalms- Why am I asking you...? I keep forgetting you can't talk like this.

[CP] Looks over at the lab door as if suggesting Doc get TLOT[-

[Deer] Slowly lets out a squeal-

[Doc] types- 'Hey TLOT. You guys awake yet?'

[TLOT] -sleepy growl over the chat-

[Doc] You'll want to see this...

[TLOT] tps out of bed to keep from waking Steve - You get shorts, nothing else. You know not to wake me up in the morning....

[LH] Purrs loudly.

[CP] Hisses at LH a little-

[TLOT] Thumps up the steps and peeks around the corner. -What a mess!

[LH] Boops Cp's nose

[CP] Is still protectively curled around the plants he could grab and tried to bite LH-

[LH] Sad meow

[TLOT] What happened to LH's eyes?

[CP] - He ate some bad fish...

[TLOT] Bad fish doesn't make a cat into a Herobrine...

[CP] - Well it's true...

[TLOT] I sense that it is both true and misleading...

[Doc] Scoops up hir cat to check his code- Cp? Did you give him codes?

[CP] - I had to try and fix it after he ate the bad fish

[Doc] You.... fixed my cat? - Xe looks a bit surprised, but in a good way- ...Thank you.

[TLOT] so where did the fish come from?

[CP] - Only because the damn thing wouldn't shut up... And it came from the fridge...

[Doc] The fridge? Is it broken?

[CP] - Noooooooo...

[TLOT] Then why was there bad fish in the fridge? A dispenser block keeps things fresh just as well as a trunk.

[CP] - The fuck should I know? It's not my fridge!

[TLOT] I think you're lying. Why do you bother trying that with me?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Looks annoyed - Out with it.

[LH] Mew!

[CP] - Awhile back I may have stuffed more food than the fridge could hold into it...

[Doc] Cp.... WHY???

[TLOT] I'll go clean it out...

[CP] - BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT IT!

[TLOT] Once again you being a stubborn ass causes problems for other people...

[CP] Is starting to get pretty pissed- Well excuse me for constantly fucking up!

[TLOT] Has already gone in the other room and is throwing the glitched items into the fireplace. He shouts back- Well at least you're sort of taking responsibility this time.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Is just petting hir cat - poor baby...

[TLOT] If you could just do what's asked of you occasionally without fighting everyone every step, things would go so much more smoothly...

[CP] Growls loudly-

[TLOT] And while we're on the subject, I'd also like to mention the floor in here is covered in unspooled yarn and chicken bones and I'm positive that I smell cat pee.

[Doc] Just turns on hir heel and goes back down into hir and Deer's room, taking LH with hir as well.

[CP] - Okay, MOST of that wasn't my doing...

[CP] Scratches at himself-

[CP] Scratches some more-

[TLOT] Whats with all the scratching? Are you nervous or something?

[CP] - NO! Damnit! -scratches- It feels like something is biting me and it fucking itches!

[CP] freezes- Well shit...

[TLOT] Looks horrified- What... what is it?

[CP] - I think I may have caught fleas...

[TLOT] Whats a flee?

[CP] - Tiny little insects that bite cats and dogs to drink their blood. -scratches- It's itchy as fuck!

[TLOT] EWWW! -Looks around wildly. Just thinking about it is making his skin crawl- how do we get rid of them?!

[CP] Scratches harder- There's medication for it out I n the real world, but it takes a few days to get all of them -Nicks himself with his claws- DAMNIT!

[TLOT] If you burn them do they die?!

[CP] - Just about every living thing in the real world will die when burned. Keep in mind however these things like to nest in carpets a well, that's why the medication is so vital, it -Goes to bite at his ass giving off a muffled damnit- it helps kill the fleas in carpets and other fabrics as well

[TLOT] Yeah but things here don't have a surface texture for them to hide in, even the wool blocks are flat unless you really push on them. Come on, lets get them off you. I feel sick just thinking about it! - Grabs CP and starts rushing down towards the lab-

[CP] - Ummmmm. not fire proof in this form TLOT...

[TLOT] You will be when I'm done with you! STEVE!

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] Meets his hubby half-way.

[Steve] Is carrying a glowing potion bottle. - Special delivery!

[CP] Hisses a little-

[TLOT] Takes the potion from Steve and keeps some distance between them. - I don't know if this can affect people but I'm touching you so I'm not taking any chances. - He trots over to the lava pool and starts unequipting his clothes without letting go of CP. - Running it through my inventory is better then a wash anyway. 

[Steve] Wolf whistles-

[CP] Angry noises and squirms wildly-

[TLOT] Don't be a pill, you want to be all itchy? Besides, you love lava.

[CP] - It's you being naked I don't like!

[TLOT] Oh get over it. It's not like you've never seen a naked guy before.

[CP] Loud angry yowl-

[Steve] Settles down to watch. 

[TLOT] Sits down with his feet in the lava. - I'm going to make this quick so the flees don't get any of it from your blood. I'm not using a cream because I don't want to make them fireproof too. This is one of Doc's potions so don't be a wuss about it. Drink up.

[CP] Growls and flattens his ears-

[TLOT] Puts the bottle to his lips-

[CP] Starts thrashing-

[TLOT] Be an adult for once. Do I really have to take control of your thoughts just to get you to drink a fire-resistance potion? It doesn't taste bad like yours!

[CP] Growls and hisses-

[TLOT] Grimaces at him- DRINK. IT.

[CP] His mouth opens involuntarily-

[TLOT] Pours it in a steady dribble.

[CP] Swallows and tries to shake his head at the acidity-

[TLOT] There there. It's not so bad is it?

[CP] Grumbles and tries to take off-

[TLOT] That should be enough. Everyone in the pool! - Slips in and takes Cp with him in a big gooey splash.

[CP] Thrashes madly in an attempt to get out-

[TLOT] Okay! Hold your breath! 1- 2- 3! - He goes completely under with the thrashing cat in his hands.

[CP] Still thrashing-

[TLOT] watches him for a few seconds before resurfacing - there seems to be tiny pops and spits of fire happening in his short fur.

[CP] Is very unhappy-

[TLOT] Hey! You should practice your paddling while we're at it. Before your potion wears off. - He holds Cp at the level of the lava with only his head and the top of his back in the air and the rest submerged.

[CP] Growls at TLOT, not moving-

[TLOT] Sends him a subliminal message to paddle his paws-

[CP] Does his best to resist, his paws twitching-

[TLOT] Hey, don't be so stubborn. I could just let go of you in the middle. Then you'd have to swim to the edge.

[CP] Growls and tries to flick lava into TLOT's face-

[TLOT] Shakes his head a little. His hair is still dripping with the glowing liquid. - Okay, I'll just let go then- 

[CP] Lets himself sink as TLOT lets go-

[TLOT] Ducks under and grabs him again. - asshole. Fine, don't learn to swim like this. I bet you'll be sorry later. 

[CP] Hisses at TLOT-

[Steve] Can I get you anything Cp? You look miserable.

[CP] Hisses some more-

[TLOT] He's just perpetually pissed off. - He puts the cat on the edge of the tub and finger-combs some of the remaining blobs off of him.

[CP] Swats at TLOT with a growl-

[TLOT] Ignores his grand-standing- Still itchy Cp?

[CP] Grumbles and flops down- No...

[TLOT] Gives him a little chin scratch - Good.

[TLOT] Do you.. need to talk?

[CP] Tries to bite TLOT-

[TLOT] Snaps back theatrically-

[TLOT] Are you going to at least tell us why you gave that book to my villagers? That was a really shitty thing to do.

[CP] Flicks tail in irritation for a moment before answering- I wanted Doc to feel as embarrassed as I did and I knew giving it to any of you wouldn't accomplish that...

[TLOT] But you didn't embarass hir. Xe likes being a dragon. You just made hir feel rejected and hurt.

[CP] - CLOSE ENOUGH!

[TLOT] Why do you want to hurt Doc like that? You know they didn't mean to hurt you. It was for Endrea. If you actually liked being a cat it wouldn't have been embrassing at all in the first place.

[CP] Growls as he turns away from TLOT-

[TLOT] Doc wants to be your friend so badly. Why are you so cruel to them?

[CP] Flicks tail in irritation- I wasn't trying to be cruel... I just wanted to embarrass them...

[TLOT] Maybe that's why you two fight. Neither of you have any shame about the things you love that others may not approve of.

[CP] - Shut up...

[TLOT] pets him with a smile- That's it isn't it? Just let Doc in a little. They're not going to hurt you intentionally. 

[Steve] I think you're lucky. Anyone else would have given up on you a long time ago.

[CP] Growls- Fucking Nether, isn't it enough that I already... See them as a friend?

[TLOT] I don't know... if you feel that way, shouldn't you treat them accordingly? Anyone can say anything they want. But it's all hot air if you don't act on it. Doc stepped in front of me for you last night even after you hurt hir so. Don't you think they deserve a better friend?

[CP] - You DO remember where I come from... Right?

[TLOT] Yes. You come from here. From Minecraft. Just like me and Steve. The rest is just wounds that need healing. And survival is easiest when people cooperate.

[CP] Growls- I am a creepy pasta TLOT, I kill for fun! Friendship? Friendship is nothing more than a vague fucking concept for us! And I am trying to fucking understand it but it has so many fucking rules to it that it's fucking so much more difficult than just simply taking the life of something!

[TLOT] You're a brine first. And there is no us or them, it's just people who taught you one thing and other people who are trying to teach you something healthier for your soul. And just because something is the easier way doesn't mean it's the right thing to do. Does it give you nothing inside to feel someone genuinely caring for you?

[CP] Grumbles and starts curling up, he wants the conversation to end, but figures it's far from over-

[CP] Is just waiting for the continued nagging-

[TLOT] Give Cp a long sad look. - You know... I'm not the person you need to talk too right now anyway. And I'm pretty sure you're just flat out not comfortable discussing personal stuff with me for some reason. I'm pretty sure your dream powers aren't denied to you in this form, and Doc went back to sleep. Go up there and sit with hir. And if xe isn't dreaming about something personal, talk to hir instead. I'm sure you'd like for hir to change you back. And If you're a least a little bit kind to Doc, they'll happily help you with Lie.

[CP] Stiffens and grumbles, he'd been avoiding going into the dreams of anyone other than Lie or Endrea because he was fairly certain they'd see it as an invasion of privacy and he'd probably get yelled at for it-

[TLOT] Like I said... Just peek in. If it's something you know they want to keep to themselves go right back out again and wait for them to wake up.

[CP] - Don't wanna...

[TLOT] Tough beans.

[CP] Hisses at TLOT-

[TLOT] Okay. Hey Steve, is there any of that fire resistance potion left? You can join me.

[Steve] Sure! -Starts taking his clothes off-

[CP] Nopes and bolts out of the room as fast as he can-

[TLOT] I knew that would get rid of him. I could still use the company though. Dance that sexy little butt over here.

[Steve] Anything for you. -mwah-

[CP] Ends up upstairs and grumbling, he curls up under the stairs which lead to the outside-

-Doc is laying curled under hir blanket dreaming fitfully. LH is snuggled up beside hir.-

[CP] After several minutes he makes his way to the top of the stairs leading to Doc's room and growls lowly-

-Mumbles in hir sleep, hir brow knitting. LH sets up a gentle purr to soothe his owner.-

[CP] Creeps down the stairs slowly-

[LH] Sniffs the air but doesn't get up

[CP] Notes that Deer isn't in the bed. He creeps closer to the bed, staying low to the ground-

[Doc] Makes a tiny, unhappy noise and twitches- 

[LH] Peeks over the side of the bed, his eyes bright in the darkened room- mew?

[CP] Hisses at LH as he curls up on the floor on Doc's side of the bed. He closes his eyes and begins concentrating on his power to enter Doc's dream-

-The scene is utter chaos, at least a hundred MC players in custom skins doing battle. The air is full of fire, lighting, arrows and flying blocks. The chat is full, but the silence of the players themselves is frightening as they destroy one another-

[CP] Luckily finds himself in his human form and immediately his adrenaline starts, he wants to join in the fight. He summons his sword and pick, leaping into the fray decapitating and killing everything in his path. He is in control, a feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time and it's exhilarating to him-

-There's some commotion in the heads up as most of the yellow team is suddenly dead, and there's a sense of people falling back before a force greater then themselves.-

[CP] Has completely forgotten his original reason for coming in as he begins killing in the most ruthless and cruel ways imaginable-

-A good chunk of the red team is now dead and theres almost a hush as if the world was slowing down-

[CP] Laughs loudly and manically, the feel of blood flowing over him hot and fresh is actually activating his withdrawl. He can only think of killing at the moment as he uses every tool at his disposal-

-Doc goes rushing past at a limping run and disappears into a doorway in the wall of the vast castle that surrounds the courtyard. Behind hir but taking their time is another Herobrine. This one has nothing to distinguish him, just a glitched Steve model with a bloody diamond sword and a blank pixel grin. As he moves people challenge him and are sliced away like so much tall grass.-

[CP] Turns to face the common brine, his grin wide and maniacal. Without hesitation he drives his sword through the other brines head before turning towards the castle and stalking towards it-

-The brine lays there for a moment and then vanishes. It is only a dream after all. -

[Doc] Is pressed against the wall and trying vainly to make a portal, but the blood and sparks from hir injury is making it difficult-

[CP] Slams his fist into the wall next to Doc with a growl-

[Doc] Screams and scrambles, trying to run away from the terrifying and blood-covered brine in the dark hallway.

[CP] The scream somehow reaches through to him and he snaps out of the withdrawl- Doc, shut the fuck up, it's me.

[Doc] Is wide eyed and panicked. - Holy gods... What the hell?! - Loses hir footing because of hir injuries.

[CP] Grabs Doc- Snap out of it Doc, your just dreaming!

[Doc ] PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I JUST WANT TO LEAVE.

[CP] - Doc, you did leave. You're dreaming right now, reliving this memory in your sleep, just focus on me

[Doc] Is hyperventilating a bit. - He killed some fifty people.... it was insane... I was terrified.. the power of it..

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Doc, I've already taken care of him. Now snap out of it!

[Doc] I though if I... then I wouldn't be afraid anymore- starts crying.

[CP] Sighs- Doc, it... It's, okay... To be, afraid... I think...

[Doc] cries on him - there's always someone stronger... and I want to trust so badly...

[CP] - Doc trust me on this, you find plenty of people to trust after this event, several brines in fact...

[Doc] I'm so lonely...

[CP] Groans a bit but has calmed Doc enough that he can change the scenery around them. He starts making it look like the server- But you're not lonely anymore Doc, you have many friends and a mate

[Doc] Is too upset to look up, xe's pressed against him and clinging to his shirt.

[CP] - Look around you Doc, this is home

[Doc] You're just being mean Herobrine... I don't have a home.

[CP] Growls- Yes you do Doc, you even brought me to your home. Just fucking look around you!

[Doc] I can't.... I want to believe... but it can't be real. - Squeezes hir eyes shut hard.

[CP] - It is real Doc, you made this your home, you made it a sanctuary for brines.

[Doc] It's just a dream...

[CP] - Well right now yes, you're in your bed with your cat... Who I just realized may potentially have fleas...

[Doc] I have a cat? I've always wanted a cat...

[CP] - You keep fucking turning me into a cat as well...

[Doc] Now I know I'm dreaming. I can't turn people into cats. -Laughs bitterly- I can't even fight worth a damn...

[CP] - You've learned

[Doc] has calmed a little- That's all any of us can do, isn't it?

[CP] - You're also fucking determined to turn me into some goody two shoes of a brine...

[Doc] ...Is it working? I have a long track record of banging my head repeatedly into walls until it or me breaks.

[CP] - The others would say so

[Doc] I'm not sure I believe you. I'm not really good with people.

[CP] Scoffs- Yet you somehow managed to convince multiple brines to live relatively peacefully together

[Doc] Including you? My blood-covered angel of doom?

[CP] - More like you get my mate to keep me behaved

[Doc] Stares at him for a long moment and there's a dawning light in hir eyes. - Cp?

[CP] Grumbles - About fucking time

[Doc] Looks at him and how close they're standing. - I'm slightly surprised you didn't jack me in the gut for getting in your space.

[CP] Rolls his eyes again- Shut up idiot...

[Doc] -Though I guess in a way, the words do hurt more.

[CP] Steps away from Doc- Honestly I'm not used to trying to get dreamers to realize that they're dreaming...

[Doc] It was a rather intense memory. - shudders-

[CP] - I'm surprised Lie's flower didn't weed it out

[Doc] My stress levels have been rather high lately. Can I ask why you came into my dream?

[CP] - TLOT told me too...

[Doc] Did he just want to see if you could do it as a cat or something?

[CP] - No, I'm pretty sure he wanted us to talk...

[Doc] Looks around at the half-shifted and chaotic landscape. - I guess you got more then you baragined for. Let's... clean this up. - Xe focuses with a grimace and the land dips underwater, until they're alone on a little desert island with a single tree in the middle of a vast ocean.

[CP] - Wow, you suck at this

[Doc] That was really rude. I don't have dream powers like you. But we're in my head and I find it easier to concentrate without so much visual noise. Did you think I was trying to show off or something?

[CP] - No, but this is just such a sad little strip of land...

[CP] - Oh, and your cat may have fleas

[Doc] Well... make it nice then.

[Doc] How? LH doesn't have fur for them to hide in. Where would he get fleas anyway?

[CP] With a brief flicker of power CP shifts the scene to a quiet cathedral with elaborate stained glass windows. There's a full moon outside. The stone and is surprisingly quiet and no sound bounces off of them. There's a soft red carpet between the pews which cradles their feet-

[CP] - Iiiii may have picked up the fleas when I hoped out into the real world as a cat...

[Doc] Awww Cp... you know I love ridiculously large stone buildings. - Xe whistles a low note just to hear it echo and bounce in the vast space. - Nice windows too, very colorful.   
Does that mean... you have fleas too?

[CP] Shakes his head- TLOT already took care of it- He then shudders a little

[Doc] How? I'm surprised he'd even know what a flea is.

[CP] - He didn't, I had to explain it to him. He had to dunk me in lava to get rid of them

[Doc] That's... a really clever idea actually. Beats the hell out of a flea dip and combing. - Xe lays down on the soft carpet and stares up at the ceiling high above- Wow... You know... you've built so little on the server, and it is your home. I'd love to see what you could do creatively if you put your mind too it.

[CP] - Don't care...

[Doc] Sometimes I feel like I have a word limit with you CP. If I share too much with you I have a strong chance of a curt and rude answer...

[CP] - That doesn't seem to stop you

[Doc] I guess I'm just stupid like that. - xe sniffles very softly

[CP] Sighs- And now your crying again... Great...

[Doc] Wipes hir eyes with hir sleeve - That lightning cracked heart isn't my symbol just for the emo value of it.

[CP] - So you've said...

[Doc] Then take it to heart Cp. I have feelings. Maybe a bit more volatile then normal, but there all the same.

[CP] - And that also seems to be where I keep screwing up...

[Doc] Then maybe I'm the best person for you to practice on after all. Because you'll always know exactly where you stand. I've only lied to you once since we met and it was partly to protect my cohort in accidental mischief.

[CP] - Which I only responded to with that other book so you'd feel as embarrassed as I had!

[Doc] I wasn't even mad when you told me about it. I was just showing out so you'd feel like you got one over on me. I didn't think you'd spread it around like that. The other brines, Steves and even Alexes would understand and realize it was satire. The Testificates didn't know any better.

[CP] - Which is why I gave it to them! I knew that they would be able to embarrass you since the others would be so understanding!

[Doc] But it wasn't embarassing! It was hurtful. I don't need to befriend them but I do care if they don't even want me around. Surely you can understand how horrible it is when someone you thought was friendly suddenly turns on you?

[CP] Blank face- Seriously! Does anyone remember what I lived with and what that implied?

[Doc] That's why you should understand! Have some empathy Cp! Whenever you do something to someone try to imagine how you'd feel if they did that to you! And not just in this case, life in general. If you'd have thought for a moment how worried you'd be if Lie disappeared you never would have left her wondering where you were and she wouldn't be pissed at you!

[CP] - I was just doing what you did to me!

[Doc] You know why I did it Cp, and you know it wasn't for the purpose of hurting you. Why do you keep insisting it was malicious?

[CP] - I don't, I just fucking hate it!

[Doc].... what you want from me Cp? I'm betting I can't lie to you here since you were able to get into my mind so easily. What proof or pound of flesh do you require to stop being hateful to me over this?

[CP] - I've already gotten over it, as I said, we're even now

[Doc] Well that's something. And next time I give you food, could you maybe just eat it? Or if it's food you don't like; tell me, so I can give you something else?

[CP] - Your insistence on feeding me is a bit annoying...

[Doc] I... don't have many strings to my bow for showing that I care.... touching you makes you mad and there's nothing I can really give you that you either can't make or get for yourself or that you won't refuse outright just to be stubborn. And I'd happily listen to your problems but you hate sharing with me. So what else can I do?

[CP] - The fuck should I know!

[Doc] Then don't be mad at me for not being able to think of something 'less annoying'.

[CP] Scowls and crosses his arms-

[Doc] Wiggles hir fingers into the carpet, making it squishy and runny.

[CP] - Now what are you doing?

[Doc] Concentrating...

[Doc] There's a little bit of a rumble and the wooden podium a few feet away twists itself into a gnarled tree trunk with delicate green leaves. There's a hushed moment and it bursts forth with long feelers of soft purple blooms that dangle down over where xe is laying. The air is full of the scent of wisteria and Doc takes it in with a sigh.

[CP] - OI! What are you doing to my build!?

[Doc] Making it smell nice. I've never been terribly religious but, nature, at least in Minecraft, that I love.

[CP] Rolls his eyes once more- Whatever...

[Doc] What do you mean your build anyway? It's my brain, does this exist somewhere?

[CP] - I'm the one that made it. When I take control of someones dream it may be their mind, but it's under my control. The only reason your able to change it at all is because you know your dreaming

[Doc] Well I presume you didn't come in here to torture me, so don't get your shorts in a bunch. I think a tree is prettier then a pulpit anyway.

[CP] Leans against one of the columns-

[Doc] Bats playfully at the hanging blossoms-

[CP] - Oi, you'll need to let me know when you want to wake up. You will be incapable of waking unless I tel you to

[Doc] Okay. Hey, does this also mean you're actually asleep on my bed too?

[CP] - No, I'm curled up on the floor next to it

[Doc] Awww. And I don't even have carpet. Will you at least wake up rested from this?

[CP] - I'm not actually sleeping idiot, if I sleep without Lie I'll just have nightmares, remember?

[Doc] Oh, I sort of thought this counted as 'sleeping' with me since you're in my dream.

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] What time is it anyway?

[CP] Concentrates briefly- Somewhere around noon

[Doc] Sighs- Then I guess you might as well wake me. I'm feeling restless and this isn't helping you either. Though it is easier to talk to you here. Was there something else you wanted to discuss?

[CP] - Yeah, fucking change me back already!

[Doc] Are you going to go running off again? That was the only reason I did it in the first place.

[CP] Shrugs-

[Doc] Then no.

[CP] - OH COME ON!

[Doc] If I can't trust you, then I'll keep you in the form where you can do the least damage. Would you do any differently if you were in my place? Assuming you didn't just kill me for annoying you.

[CP] Growls- But Lie was bringing me to you so I could be changed back!

[Doc] Yeah and then she decided to leave you shifted because she got angry with you again. She didn't like the state your little prank put me in either. And you showed not one ounce of remorse to her or me for it.

[CP] Throws hands up in the air- And once again, I just screw everything up!

[Doc] Refusing to own up or apologize for your mistakes is not just 'screwing up'! It shows a complete lack of understanding for how what you do affects other people! And making excuses doesn't help either. Until you learn to say 'I'm sorry' and actually mean it, she's just going to keep punishing you for it and so will I.

[CP] Growls-

[CP] - You know what? FINE! JUST STAY ASLEEP THEN!

[Doc] Then you can just stay a cat. And I'm sure the others will have words for you as well.

[CP] Growls and vanishes from sight, leaving Doc alone in the cathedral-

[Doc] Dries hir eyes once more, and the tree sheds a few petals on hir in sympathy.

[LH] Is getting a little worried at how still Doc is being and nudges hir with increasing urgency.

[CP] Is walking away from Doc's bed, very angry-

[LH] Follows Cp with a suspicious air.

[CP] Tries to find someplace where he can just be alone-

[Deer] Returns from harvesting the garden and decides to check on Doc-

[LH] Hisses at Cp, he's not happy and is getting a weird scent from the other cat.

[Deer] Smiles as she sees the sleeping Doc and goes to gently nudge hir. When Doc gives no response she shakes hir a little, increasing in urgency each time- Doc? Doc please, wake up?

[LH] Gives Cp a swat -

[CP] Growls at LH and swipes at him-

[LH] loud angry yowl-

[Deer] Her voice filled with panic - TLOT!

[TLOT] Hears her mental cry and comes up from downstairs hastily.

[Deer] Quickly turns towards the brine- Doc isn't waking up!

[TLOT] Tries to touch hir mind but is having trouble to getting in, it doesn't take long for him to realize what wrong. 

[LH] Leaps on CP with an angry scream

[CP] Attacks back-

[LH] Kicks with his back legs. fur is flying now

[CP] Many very angry noises as he bites at LH-

[TLOT] He's so angry he's changing a little bit. - Find Cp. Preferably before I do.- Is all he can manage. It takes some effort to get up the narrow stairway without wrecking the walls.

[LH] Bites back yowling in rage

[Deer] Quickly starts running through the house, searching for the small red cat-

[CP] Draws blood, the red fluid mixing in LH's white fur-

[TLOT] Roars so loud Steve comes running as well

[Steve] TLOT- 

[TLOT] Cp trapped Doc. Find him -

[Steve] Please calm down okay? I'll help you!

[Deer] Eventually hears the cats fighting-

[LH] claws and kicks at Cp

[CP] Returns every blow with more ferocity-

[LH] Grabs CPs scruff and digs in

[Deer] Runs into the room the cats are in- Shit, TLOT? I found him...

[TLOT] Roars into the room and snatches LH off of Cp so hard the tuxedo cats claws scratch deeply as he's pulled away.

[CP] Growls, his attention on LH-

[TLOT] Gives LH to Deerheart. And turns to CP. His form is huge and distorted and is dancing with white flames. - Xe trusted you...

[CP] Hisses and poofs his fur up-

[Deer] Works on calming LH-

[TLOT] Wake hir up.

[CP] - No.

[TLOT] DO IT OR I'LL EAT YOU.

[CP] Growls and hisses at TLOT, he's furious at the moment and it's causing him to revert to what's comfortable for him which is just aggressive in general-

[TLOT] Hop tps and is suddenly in his face grabbing at him with burning black claws.

[CP] Yowls loudly-  
[3:36:07 AM] Dr. Franken Stein: [TLOT} Grips him a bit too hard- DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOU.

[CP] - NO! DAMNIT! IF HE'S ALLOWED TO FORCE ME TO BE A CAT THAN IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I CAN KEEP HIM ASLEEP!

[TLOT] BACKSTABBER! - Shakes him hard-

[CP] Angry noises, his hearts are ticking down-

[TLOT] Is so genuinely ready to kill him if he won't release his friend. He doesn't even notice how much damage he's doing-

[CP] Tries to swat at TLOT-

[TLOT] Bites furiously at his tail with his razor teeth - he doesn't even notice the scratches

[CP] Loud noise of pain, he's down to his last heart-

[TLOT] Throws Cp away from him in utter disgust -

[Steve] Is too late to stop him

[CP] Slams into the wall, his final heart bursting as he's sent into respawn. He shows up in the middle of Lie's bed-

[TLOT] Bellows in rage- it actually shakes the house a little.

[Deer] Is a bit afraid-

[Lie] Noticed the death message and heads up to her room- CP? What happened?

[Steve] Opens the door for TLOT with a sad sigh

[CP] Is regaining his bearings- TLOT killed me...

[Lie] - What? Why!?

[CP] Shrinks a little and mumbles something-

[TLOT] Races outside without a backward glance, running on all fours to Lie's house. Animals dart fearfully away from him and there's little ripples in the ground as a few blocks flip into random other substances.

[Lie] - CP, I can't understand you...

[CP] - I may have done something to Doc...

[Lie] - What did you do?

[CP] Shrinks more-

[TLOT] Gives a terrifying hunting howl-

[Lie] - CP, you trying to make yourself smaller- Yelps at the sudden howl which sends her own heart racing

[CP] Darts under the bed-

[TLOT] Leaps directly onto the bridge and comes in through the archway with a snarl.

[Lie] - TLOT? Why did you kill CP?

[TLOT] Is enraged and having trouble speaking - he - trapped Doc in a fucking dream- won't- let hir wake- give him to me-

[TLOT] I'll keep killing him until he lets hir go!

[Lie] - TLOT please, calm down a little first, he won't be able to do anything if you just kill him straight away!

[TLOT] Is on fire- literally-

[TLOT] XE TRUSTED HIM LIE

[Lie] Spawns some of her calming flowers- Please TLOT. you're scaring me...

[TLOT] swats the flowers away - GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CAT

[Lie] Steps away- Under the bed...

[CP] Makes a distressed noise as Lie outs him-

[TLOT] Pushes into the room and lifts up the bed before tossing it aside.

[CP] Darts under another one-

[TLOT] Hits it with his fist-

[CP] Gets hit with some of the shrapnel from the bed-

[TLOT] Snatches at him -

[CP] Yowls as the fire reaches his skin-

[Lie] Moves onto the stone portion of the bridge-

[TLOT] HOW MANY TIMES CP? SET HIR FREE OR I'LL KEEP ON KILLING YOU.

[CP] - XE DESERVES IT! XE WON'T CHANGE ME BACK!

[TLOT] Smacks him against the floor with one giant hand-

[CP] Feels his bones breaking-

[TLOT] XE NEVER TRAPPED YOU IN YOUR OWN MIND. LEFT YOU HELPLESS! WE'VE ALL PROTECTED YOU!

[CP] - XE'S FINE! XE'S IN NO DANGER IN HIR DREAM!

[TLOT] YEAH JUST LIKE BEING DEAD! - Kicks at Cp viciously

[CP] Is dangerously close to dying again- JUST SHUT UP!

[TLOT] No words now, he's just snapping his jaws like an alligator. He charges the cat again, clawing at him fiercely.

[CP] Dies again, this time ending up at spawn-

[TLOT] Goes howling out of Lie's window towards the spawn-

[Lie] Is standing there stunned, not sure what she just saw transpired-

[Steve] Is just waiting at the spawn looking tired.

[Steve] He grabs at Cp as he falls in-

[CP] Spawns in and tries to take off immediately-

[TLOT] Can be heard and felt getting closer-

[CP] Climbs to the top of the spawn tree-

[Steve] Just fix it Cp! He's going to keep killing you until you do! I've never seen him this mad before!

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Steve] Fine, Die. I won't stop him. That was a horrible thing to do to Doc, and he's doubly mad because he trusted you enough to tell you it was okay to get into their dream.

[TLOT] Is leaving a trail of random flipped blocks and jumps halfway up the spawn tree to get at the cat.

[CP] Tries to make himself as small as possible-

[TLOT] Grabs at him, slicing right through the wood surrounding him.

[CP] Hisses-

[TLOT] Smacks him out of the tree-

[CP] Lands on his feet and bolts-

[Steve] Pulls out his sword and gives chase.

[TLOT] Isn't far behind-

[CP] Darts under his brothers house-

[TLOT] Bashes into the wall breaking several blocks away-

[Stevie] Yells in surprise and scrambles out of he way-

[TLOT] Blocks the way out from under the house, panting in rage-

[Steve] Calmly switches to a bow-

[CP] Hisses at TLOT-

[Steve] Nocks an arrow. - How many times Cp?

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Digs frantically to get closer to his hiding spot- 

[Steve] Points the arrow right between his eyes. - We're not playing around Cp. This bullshit is unforgivable. Fix it.

[CP] Growls and presses himself farther back-

[Steve] Looses the arrow sadly-

[CP] Jerks his head up but it still hits his jaw-

[TLOT] Is almost close enough to grab him again-

[CP] Sends a burst of energy out in an attempt to put TLOT to sleep-

[TLOT] Shakes it off and snaps at him, he's so far gone he's trying to eat Cp.

[CP] Looks for any way of escape-

[Steve] Pulls another arrow. - You're doing this Cp. You can stop it at any moment. For once in your sorry life; show some remorse.

[CP] Growls and hunkers down-

[TLOT] punches at him-

[CP] Yowls in pain-

[TLOT] Is actually crying, he's so angry with Cp but he just wants Doc to be let loose from the dream. There's nothing in him right now except bloodlust until his will is complied with-

[CP] - FUCK OFF TLOT!

[TLOT] Punches directly into the hole he's hiding in-

[CP] The punch disrupts the ground so much that it collapses around him, burying him-

[TLOT] Wiggles out from under the dirt- 

[Steve] Is already running back to the spawn-

[CP] Reappears and doesn't even wait before taking off-

[CP] Concentrates as he's running- Wake up

[TLOT] Is running out of steam and falters a bit.

[Deer] Is sitting next to Doc-

[Steve] Feels him slowing and lets him catch up a bit

[Doc] Makes a small sob in hir sleep and tears up-

[TLOT] Felt Doc waking and calmed down a little bit. His muscles are sore from the transformation. 

[Steve] Runs to him, knowing it's safe to approach him now.

[Deer] Shakes Doc a little- Love? Please, wake up!

[Doc] Wakes up slowly, hir eyes overflow with tears and xe clings to Deerheart like a frightened child. - How long was I asleep?!

[Deer] Rubs Doc's back gently- Not too long love. TLOT hasn't stopped chasing CP since I alerted him to the situation. But your safe now.

[Doc] Thank you my love. 

[LH] Jumps onto the bed with a bit of a limp, he's missing some fur too.

[CP] Decides he just shouldn't be there for the time being and forces open another exit to the real world, surprisingly he's able to pass through much more easily this time-

[Deer] Pets LH- And LH did as much as he could to help as well

[LH] Mew.

-HerobrineCP has left the server-

[Doc] Bastard... He'd rather die then say he's sorry for anything... poor Lie

[Deer] - Shhh, patience love. He's still learning love. We know that showing any sort of emotion which could be considered weak is difficult for him. But I urge you to look at the progress made already. He no longer tries to kill any of you on a daily basis, he's admitted that he loves his mate and would die for her, he's even admitted that he does see you as a friend.

[Doc] It doesn't mean I'm not hurt by his behavior... As many times as I've died or gotten hurt because I stood up for him...

[Deer] - Remember, things like that are seen as not friend like, his old "family" wouldn't ever do that. But we've made progress, his energy tells me that he does feel guilt far more often now

[Doc] is still very shaky, afraid and upset- Well... I hope he likes being a cat because I'm not doing squat for him unless I get some kind of apology this time! I don't think that's too much to ask.

[Deer] - Seeing as how he's just left the server, it might be awhile...

[Doc] I can wait. And hopefully he'll remember what TLOT told him the first time he was changed into a cat. He'll start feeling more like a cat then a person if he stays that way too long. And at some point he'll just forget he was ever anything but a cat. Doubly so because none of us can go out to look for him.

[Deer] - But how would that affect Lie now? She's mated to him, and a brine, wouldn't there be some repercussion there?

[Doc] She'd be married to a cat. I guess she could also take her cat form to be closer to him, but he'd still just be a cat.

[Deer] - I still worry, mostly about how the time apart while he's out there will affect her. You've said that brines are greatly affected by not having their mates around

[Doc] It's not that I'm not worried about her, I just don't know what to do about it. Though the fact that she's been furious with him for days might alleviate it a bit

[Deer] - But she will miss him eventually...

[Doc] She probably will. But I pity him if it turns out she doesn't...

[Deer] Gently kisses Doc's head- I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens-

[Lie] Her first priority is to check on Endrea before she heads towards Doc's place to check on them. She shudders as the chat shows her mate leaving the server-

[Lie] She reaches spawn and sees both TLOT and Steve and she freezes at the sight of TLOT, remembering what she had just seen-

[TLOT] Is weeping - Steve has removed his gold chestplate, which is bent hopelessly out of shape from his swelling up inside of it. He's sitting on the ground and Steve is kneeling beside him.

[Lie] Is debating whether she should skirt around or not-

[Steve] Catches sight of her- It's okay Lie... he won't hurt you.

[Lie] Nervously approaches- Is there anything I can do?

[TLOT] No. All the pain is in my hearts.

[Lie] - I'm sorry

[Steve] We didn't want to Lie..

[Lie] - I know you didn't...

[TLOT] But I couldn't let him do that to Doc. They've tried so hard to reach him.

[Lie] - I know. I wonder what exactly made him do it...

[TLOT] I don't know, I haven't spoken to Doc yet. I couldn't get into whatever CP had hir trapped in. That was the frightening part.

[Lie] - I'd bet...

[Lie] - I remember some of the dreams he would trap me in...

[TLOT] He hurt LH too. I think he was just trying to stand up for Doc.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, I'll take some healing flowers over soon...

[TLOT] .... Sorry if I scared you Lie.

[Lie] - I was rather... unnerved...

[TLOT] I'll make you some new beds too.

[Lie] - That's alright, I've still got four functioning ones

[TLOT] It's the principle of the thing. I try to take responsibility for... the things I... break. Fuck. I put a hole in Stevies house...

[Lie] - I just hope CP comes home soon...

[Stevie] Is just staring at the hole in his wall-

[Steve] I'll go fix it. will you be okay love? 

[TLOT] Yes my lamb. I'll be good.

[Lie] - I'm going to go check on Doc if you don't mind

[TLOT] I'll walk with you if that's okay.

[Lie] - Not at all- She's still a bit shaken from what she saw earlier

[TLOT] Tries to look slouchy and harmless because he can sense her unease.

[Lie] Holds herself as they walk-

[TLOT] Holds the door for her and stands aside.

[Lie] Steps inside- Doc?

[Doc] Is still holding close to Deerheart- Down... down here.

[Lie] Heads down and spots them- Doc? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Not really no...

[LH] Butts against her legs, he looks a bit worse for wear, the eyeshine notwithstanding.

[Lie] - Do you want to talk about what you saw? I know the things CP can conjure can be pretty bad...- Spawns some healing flowers for LH

[Doc] What I saw was fine, but the sheer callousness with which he pledged to leave me sleeping forever was what scared me. I feel so betrayed. And I have no sense of time in my dreams. I had no idea how long I'd been out or if he'd do anything to my body or if anyone would even be able to help me get out of it. 

[LH] Sniffs the flowers-

[TLOT] I killed him Doc. More then once. I had to force him to wake you.

[Lie] - Then you got off very lucky Doc, he didn't do anything in your dream...

[Lie] Gets a very saddened expression-

[Deer] - It's alright Lie, he'll come back. Although I wish we did have somebody to go out there and at least check on him...

[Doc] You say that because you don't understand that feeling helpless and scared is more terrifying for me then any horrible thing his imagination could conjure up.

[Lie] Perks a little- He tailors it to everyone's fears.- She shakes her head a little- I think I'm just gonna head home...

[Lie] Has an idea forming, and it involves BEN-

[TLOT] Stares at her piercingly. - Don't do anything stupid Lie.

[Lie] - Now what makes you say that?

[TLOT] Taps his temple meaningfully-

[Lie] - Oh... Right...

[TLOT] Well?

[Lie] - I'm not going to do anything to put us in danger, I assure you of that, but if BEN could teach CP how to leave the game and enter the real world...

[TLOT] You're going to sit in his mansion of murderers for 3-5 days in screaming agony while you regrow a body? Putting yourself at the same risk of contracting the Insanity possession we so painstakingly exorcised from him?

[Lie] - I don't have to show up at their manor though, there are other places that BEN must know of where I could safely enter the real world

[Doc] I don't trust BEN farther then I could kick him and you shouldn't either.

[Lie] - But it is an option

[Deer] - Lie, please rethink this!

[TLOT] Also BEN wil take you right to Slender. He's adamantly stated that that was his intention several times now. He thinks if he can infect you CP will 'come home' and the rest of us can go burn as far as he's concerned.

[Lie] - I won't let him leave with me! Besides, Doc's made it so BEN can't leave!

[TLOT] So you'll be in horrible pain... by yourself... in a random spot.

[Lie] - From what CP's said the pain only happens once. It would also mean that there's another of us who can go out there

[TLOT] It also means you'll be a sitting duck for one of the other creepypastas to scoop you up. I'm sure they watch when people leave to try and catch us off guard.

[Lie] - Hera could astreal project to keep an eye on me, I could even attempt to spawn a few fire flowers before the pain becomes too much to protect me!

[Doc] I hate this idea....

[Deer] - I don't like it much either...

[Lie] - It's just a thought...

[TLOT] Even with your psychic connection you have no idea where he went anyway.

[Lie] - I know...

[TLOT] Cp has to come back on his own. There's nothing for it.

[Lie] Bows her head and tries to shield her thoughts from TLOT-

[TLOT] Digs. He's not in the mood for games.

[Lie] - I... I think I'll head home now...

[LH] Sits on her foot.

[Lie] Smiles and gently nudges the cat away-

[Doc] Lie... do you really want CP to think it's okay to do any horrible thing and then just come slinking back a few days later expecting all his sins to be forgiven?

[Lie] - Of course not! But that doesn't mean I won't worry about him!

[Doc] If he's come far enough to feel some kind of remorse; he'll come back. Don't go out there Lie. Then there really will be no one to save you. You'd make a mockery of the one thing he IS willing to die for; to keep you out of Slender's hands.

[Lie] - As I said, it's only a thought

[TLOT] Consider this as well, you might leave and then miss him as he's returning. Give it some time. Even if he hates us now, he'll get lonely without his mate.

[Lie] - I understand...

[TLOT] I'm sorry Lie.

[Lie] Turns- But for real now, I'm heading home...

[TLOT] Steps aside so she can pass.

[LH] Pats her with a little paw.

[Lie] Gives LH a quick pat as she passes-

[Deer] Waits for Lie to be completely gone- She's still gonna try, isn't she?

[Doc] I desperately hope not. 

[TLOT] Should we try to lock her in?

[Deer] - Perhaps if it actually looks like she's going to try it

[Doc] I wonder if theres a way to make it look like a system glitch?

[Deer] - Let's hope there is...

[TLOT] After all, we never did figure out why CP couldn't leave...

[Deer] - Let's make certain that we keep an eye on her and BEN though...

[Doc] No... I can't... I'm just going to lock her in. I feel like I'm going to have another nervous breakdown from all this stress.

[Deer] - It's alright love, I understand...

[Doc] Then they can just run wild and I can make a vain attempt to not explode. -starts typing commands-

[Deer] Glances at TLOT, asking for some privacy-

[TLOT] Nods sagely, he can feel Steve finishing up Stevie's wall and heading back to the castle. -tped away-

[Deer] Holds Doc as xe works, giving any comfort she can-

[Doc] Leans on her- My darling.... I don't know what I'd do without you...

[Deer] - Shhh, just do what you need to do now. I'll hold you as long as you need me to

[Doc] That could be a while....

[Deer] - Then I'll be patient- Snuggles into Doc's back


	71. Missing Cp

-After several days there is still no sign of CP. Lie has begun questioning BEN about leaving the server. Surprisingly the small pasta refuses to teach her how until Lie has an offensive plant, something stronger than anything she's created before. Lie however is currently waiting at her home for TLOT to show up for another flying lesson for Endrea who is excitedly bouncing around the house-

[TLOT] Goes to the village with Doc trailing sadly behind him. As Tungsten beats his armor back into shape several of the Testificates come over to meekly apologize to one or both of them. The pair forgive them as well, but it doesn't seem to help Doc's depression any.

[Stevie] Is in the village gathering supplies-

[Doc] Spots him and makes a small wave of acknowledgment.

[Stevie] Waves back as he buys some saplings and wood-

[TLOT] Notices him as well and comes over with a slow step as not to frighten him.

[TLOT] Sorry about your house Stevie. Did my lamb fix the hole well enough?

[Stevie] - Oh yeah, and Alexis is happy that there's now clean counters on my side of my house. What was going on yesterday anyways?

[TLOT] I got... a bit upset, and really, you should know better then anyone why it was warranted. Doc had an argument with Cp and he left hir trapped in a dream and refused to let hir wake.

[Stevie] Shudders a bit- Yeah, that I can understand...

[TLOT] I don't understand his behavior, but I know he's not nice to you either so I don't expect you to feel any differently.

[Stevie] - I'm actually not that surprised, he's always been antsy when he hasn't had much to do... Which then leads to him just trying to find anything to do to relieve his nerves

[TLOT] Plus he's been pissing Lie off a lot lately... Though I'm really suprised he's left her alone with BEN this long.

[Stevie] - I can't really comment since I don't know BEN...

[TLOT] One of the other creepypastas. Doc ripped away his Insanity, but he's still a nasty, violent little pervert in the body of a child.

[Stevie] - Yikes, well I'll steer clear of him then. I need to be getting back so I have time to work on my latest project

[TLOT] He's easy enough to spot. Green outfit, huge ears and red eyes on black sclera. Good luck to you then. No hard feelings?

[Stevie] - Nah, I understand when it comes to my brother

[TLOT] Good man.

[Doc] Calls over- Your armor is done.

[Tungsten] Do I even want to know what happened this time?

[TLOT] Probably best if you don't. It was a cascade of bad events that just came to a head.

[Doc] Well all Cp seems to understand is violence and you seem to have given to him in spades...

[TLOT] Starts walking. - Don't think I don't feel bad about that.

[Stevie] Waves a farewell as he head home-

[Endrea] - Lili? When will Yellow Hehe get here?

[Lie] - Soon Endrea, he should be here soon

-Out in the real world-

[CP] Has been wandering the real world as a cat. Already he had spotted a few other pasta's, but none of them had noticed him yet. He had settled down in a park for a few nights until the feeling in the air shifted, it was a familiar feeling, it was that of the Slender Woods meaning Slender had moved the manor again. He honestly debated going inside but decided against it, not wanting to potentially catch Slender's attention. He had been surviving off of dumpster scraps and was fairly certain he had fleas again. One night he settled down on a fire escape and was privy to a conversation from a few of his other pasta's. Glancing down he spotted Jeff and LJ.

[Jeff] - Damnit, according to Silver and Strangled Herobrine should be around here! But there's absolutely no sign of him!

[LJ] Laughs- Oh calm down Jeffy boy! I'm sure he'll show up eventually.

[Jeff] Growls darkly- No shit, but I wanna know where my partner went!

-The conversation continued for some time, not bringing up much else. CP however shuddered as a familiar sense crawled over him and he pushed himself into the back corner of the fire escape. Slender had left the woods, this was serious. As Slender walked down the narrow alley, his head was just below where CP was. The brine shut his eyes as tightly as he could to hide his glow. He listened as Slender passed

[Slender] - Have you two found nothing yet?

[Jeffy] - Not a damn fucking thing...

[Slender] Sighs as he clasps his hands behind his back- Then go home and rest, I'll send another group out this way instead...

-Both Jeff and LJ were quick to leave leaving Slender alone in the alley. His voice echoed against the bricks-

[Slender] - I know your nearby Herobrine, come home, bring your mate, and all will be well- The powerful entity then vanished leaving CP trembling he let out a choked yowl as he settled down, not daring to move from his spot at all

[TLOT] Taps lightly on Lies door.

[Endrea] Runs towards the door and flings it open, leaping at TLOT- YELLOW HEHE!

[TLOT] Catches her easily. He manages a smile. - You're growing up so fast. Are you going to fly today sweetheart?

[Endrea] Nods enthusiastically-

[Doc] Are we waiting for anyone else?

[GK] Peeks over the roof. - I'm here. Don't know how much help I'll be, but yanno.

[Endrea] - GG!

-The big red dragon lands lightly on his little hooves in the yard- 

[GK] You guys gonna change or what?

[TLOT] Endrea first

[Endrea] Runs forwards, slipping into her dragon form easily, she's still about horse sized, but it's obvious that her muscles are more developed now and stronger-

[Doc] Just leans forward and streches out into hir dragon form. It still makes hir happy but xe still looks a bit careworn and sad at the moment.

[TLOT] Steps away from the group. He knows he'll be the biggest of all and doesn't want to knock this friends over.

[Lie] Is watching from the bedroom window, small black vines curling in her hands-

[TLOT] Dissolves into dark fog and re-forms as a giant ender dragon. He's holding the rope lead in his mouth and slings it over his shoulders for Endrea to grab.

[Doc] Need a hand up?

[Endrea] Starts climbing on-

[Doc] Gives her rump a little push-

[Endrea] Scrambles on and grabs the rope- Ready!

[TLOT] Turns around, just missing GK with his tail and breaks into a galumping run.

[Endrea] - Wheeeeee!

[TLOT] Makes a downsweep and lifts into the air. 

[Doc] Takes off as well, getting into position slightly above and behind them. -Coming GK?

[GL] Yeah, yeah.

[Endrea] Spreads her wings, lifting into a glide quickly and holding herself steady-

[Doc] Is jinking along behind them, ready to catch her if she falters.

[GK] Is slower, but frantically keeping pace below.

[TLOT] Barely moves his wings at all, just letting the updraft carry him like a gigantic seabird.

[Endrea] Starts giggling mischievously-

[TLOT] Skims her upper thoughts suspiciously.

[Endrea] Lets go of the lead and flares her wings, letting the sudden force of the wind hitting her wings push her up higher and away from TLOT-

[TLOT] Flaps wildly, trying to turn to stay near her- 

[Doc] WHOAH, - zips out of the way to avoid running into her as she goes up-

[Endrea] - Wheeee!

[GK] You be careful dammit! Stay near us!

[Endrea] - But this is fun!

[TLOT] Bank around! Lets circle back!

[Endrea] Starts flapping her wings, a little unsteady but managing to move-

[TLOT] Just tip your wings, one down the other up! Small movements!

[Endrea] Sticks tongue out in concentration as she starts banking-

[GK] Swings under her, moving in his usual slow glide.

[Endrea] Wobbles as she straightens herself out-

[Doc] Don't worry! I'll catch you if you fall!

[Endrea] - I can do it!

[TLOT] Swoops by overhead -

[GK] Is pumping his wings, trying to get near the tiny, fast dragon-

[Endrea] Is starting to lose a bit of altitude-

[Doc] Gets under hir and stays there as best xe can with hir erratic movements.

[Endrea] Tries flapping again and steadies out at a decent height-

[TLOT] Sends her a mental burst - Let me know if you start getting tired.

[Endrea] - Okay Yellow Hehe

[GK] Is wheezing- I need a break

[Doc] Just go down, we're near enough to Lie's house again.

[Endrea] Aims for the roof of her room-

[GK] Thumps on the lawn. 

[Hera] Good going fatso. 

[GK] Fuck you.

[Lie] Is out on the bridge, watching nervously-

[Doc] Is staying close and above Endrea- ready to grab her if she overshoots

[TLOT] Has fallen behind, he's really slow to maneuver like this

[Endrea] Skids and tumbles onto the roof of her room, almost falling off the far end-

[Doc] Grabs her tail-

[Endrea] Is giggling happily- I do good?

[TLOT] Shoots over them, and changes into his smaller form as he goes over the roof. He catches hold of Doc's mane and thumps onto hir head.

[Doc] OW.

[TLOT] You did great!

[Doc] Agreed.

[GK] Yells from the yard - thumbs up kiddo!

[Endrea] Laughs more before looking back and at the ground- Uh, how do we get down?

[Doc] That's easy. - Xe uses hir elongated body to let hirself down over the edge and put hir back feet on the roof. Xe reaches out as if to hug Endrea- I'll help you.

[Endrea] Jumps into Doc's embrace-

[Doc] Gives her a warm hug and then puts her gently down by the door of her room.

[Endrea] - Thank you Dodo!

[Doc] You're welcome sweetie. We're both proud of you.

[Endrea] Laughs as she returns to her more human form- When's Hehe going to be home? I wanna show him!

[Doc] Goes very quiet.

[TLOT] We don't know Endrea. He left without telling any of us where he was going and went to a place we can't follow. He'll have to decide to come home on his own.

[Endrea] Looks very downcast- Oh... Can we send Hehe a letter?

[TLOT] I don't know how to do that.

[Doc] Well he has the fake email I made for him, but I doubt he'd think to check it.

[Endrea] - But Auntie Hera went with him that one time!

[TLOT] She didn't actually go with him Endrea. She was astral projecting. And she doesn't have any special way to find him. It would be like finding a single emerald in a seed.

[Endrea] - Oh... Okay...- Is very downcast

[Doc] We're not happy about it either. He left under very bad circumstances.

[Endrea] - But you make bad things better, right Dodo?

[Doc] Is a bit misty - I... try to.

[TLOT] Rubs Doc's hair supportively-

[Endrea] - But Lili can help too, right? Hehe loves Lili!

[TLOT] I guess she can help just by being someone he'd feel was worth coming home too.

[Endrea] - Lili's been spending a lot of time in her room or with BEN...

[TLOT] Looks unhappy. - Well I guess we should pay her a visit then.

[Lie] Is sitting on her bed once more the black tendrils writhing as small vicious thorns begin to emerge from them-

[Doc] Maybe you should. BEN doesn't like us and it's nothing you'll want to hear I'm sure.

[Endrea] - Should I go play with GG or Hera?

[GK] Is trading insults with Hera in the front yard. It's nothing serious and theres a feeling that most of it is very covered territory.

[Endrea] - Okay- Runs downstairs and out one of the doors towards GK and Hera

[Doc] Quietly- I'm disconcerted that she's spending a lot of time with BEN considering how hostile he's been too us.

[TLOT] Same here.

[BEN] Is in Lie's storage room playing games-

[Doc] Slithers down off the roof and puts hir nose in one of the archway holes. - Lie?

[Lie] Looks up through her open door, the thorny tendrils still in her hands- Yeah?

[TLOT] Mind a visit from us?

[Lie] - Of course not, come in

[TLOT] Clambers down Doc's snout and onto the bridge.

[Doc] Grabs the upper part of the ledge with one paw and shifts down to hir normal form before dropping down next to him.

[Lie] Hasn't slept well since CP left and so has already forgotten about the tendrils in her hands-

[TLOT] Notices what she's holding - that looks vicious...

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, it's nothing really...- Dismisses the tendrils

[TLOT] I saw something similar last time you got really angry. Somehow I doubt it's nothing.

[Lie] - What are you talking about?

[TLOT] You were making the same sort of thorny vines the last time you lost your temper. They withered once you'd calmed down.

[Lie] - Oh...- Yawns

[Doc] You too huh? I haven't been sleeping well either.

[Lie] - I can fall asleep for a little while, but then I just wake up... I can barely concentrate long enough to make sure that Endrea's been fed and everything, let alone my animals...

[TLOT] It's hard to be connected to someone when they're not around. I understand.

[Doc] Me too

[Lie] - Doc? Is this how it felt when Doe left?

[Doc] Yes... Everything seems empty, dull and gray. Like you're just going through the motions. Nothing tastes good and you can't sleep. It.. feels like there's a big hole in your chest that sucks away all your joy and nothing can fill it....

[Lie] - I want to find him... There's a way to get out there... But BEN won't teach me...

[TLOT] Lie... he has to want to come home.

[Lie] - I KNOW THAT! But... It's just so hard...

[Doc] Do you want to know why he trapped me Lie?

[Lie] Looks up in interest-

[Doc] He wanted me to make him human again and I said I'd do it if he'd promise to stay away from you until you said it was okay for him to come home. He refused to give me even that.

[Doc] He loves you Lie. You're the only one he loves. He'll come back.

[Lie] - Idiot...

[Lie] - What if he goes back to his server? Is there anyway we could check and see if he's there?

[Doc] I... I can check, I think I have the number. Give me a minute. - Goes to the side to put down a command block.

[TLOT] Is just watching her and worrying

[Lie] Looks at her hand and summons the thorny tendrils again-

[Doc] ...

[Doc] He's not there.

[Lie] Sighs- I see... Would you let me know if he does show up there?

[Doc] Starts setting an alarm. - Okay. It will beep if he goes back there. I'll let you know if it goes off. - Puts the block away.

[TLOT] Watches the vines uneasily

[Lie] Looks up at her ceiling where much thicker thorny black tendrils are wrapped around the top of her chandelier and sticking to the ceiling, a large seed pod has formed as well- I just want him home...

[TLOT] Follows her gaze and back away nervously- Uh Lie? Are you... angry with me? I wouldn't blame you if you were.

[Doc] Is genuinely afraid and trips over hir own boots. - WTH?

[Lie] - No, I'm not...

[Lie] - BEN said he wouldn't teach me how to leave the server until I had an offensive plant which I could control completely and could summon quickly enough to be effective in ambushes and such...

[TLOT] And that's it?

[Doc] I'm suspicious that he'd offer to teach you anything. It's probably a trap...

[Lie] - It's not finished yet, I'm waiting for the pod to open...

[TLOT] But you don't know what's inside? 

[Doc] And the physical manifestation of your aggressive urges is hanging over your bed. I wouldn't be able to sleep either....

[Lie] - It won't harm me... I'll be fine. And it won't harm either of you either...

[TLOT] as long as we don't make any sudden moves? Or at all?

[Lie] - So long as I don't view you as an enemy.

[Doc] Lie... I really think you should get some sleep. And in a different room.

[Lie] - Why bother... I don't seem capable of much sleep anyways...

[TLOT] would you like some help? I can mentally order you to sleep.

[Lie] - I'll be fine TLOT. You yourself have said that as brines we don't need much sleep...

[TLOT] It doesn't mean that not getting any won't make us crazy.

[Lie] Cocks her head at the pod curiously- Oh, I think it's going to open soon...

[Doc] Well... don't stand under it. It could be full of nasty liquid, heavy seeds, gods only know what...

-There's a slight tearing sound as the pod forms a rip which slices it in half. As it slowly opens it reveals thorny teeth, just as wickedly sharp as the ones on the tendrils and dripping with a black nectar-

[Doc] I don't even want to know what this nectar does. I doubt it's anything pleasant. 

[TLOT] Did you share energy with BEN to make this? Or did he just tell you to make something?

[Lie] - He just told me to make something, and the nectar is the lust flowers nectar, I figured it would be efficient enough, and it works quickly

[Doc] Then I can see why you put it over the bed. Since it doesn't really affect you...

[TLOT] Fucking nether...

[Lie] - None of them other than the healing flowers and the honesty flowers have a real effect on me...

[TLOT] is wishing for an umbrella for the sake of his mate.

[Doc] I still think you should get some sleep

[Lie] Holds her hand out and the pod lowers to rest on her open palm, making a hissing sound-

[Lie] - I'll be fine...

[Doc] Are you sure?

[Lie] Nods her head as her body sways a little-

[TLOT] Whispers into the back of her mind - please sleep, you'll feel better, rest now my friend...

-The pod retreats back up towards the ceiling as Lie sways more and then collapses as TLOT's suggestion takes hold-

[Doc] Puts her on the bed and tucks a blanket over her without getting under the pod. - We should go- 

[TLOT] Agreed

[Lie] Curls up and mumbles a bit in her sleep-

[TLOT] Stops to listen-

[Lie] Incoherant mumbles-

[TLOT] Come on- The two of them sneak out 

[Doc] TLOT...

[TLOT] Yeah? 

[Doc] Go home. There's someone I need to talk too alone.

[TLOT] See's the image in hir mind and swallows fearfully. - Okay Doc. - tps away.

[Doc] Heads for the spawn. Xe takes a deep breath before knocking on the door of the small house. There's a bit of commotion before the owner peeks out. 

[Notch] Oh, it's you. Thank goodness. I just got back. And I thought I was going to get griefed again. I feel like your Cp just heads straight to me with Death in his eyes every time he's mad about something.

[Doc] That's kind of the case... I'm sorry. 

[Notch] I understand. He probably thinks I've personally orchestrated some kind of genocide against brines.

[Doc] .... Do you, have any information for me? 

[Notch] Yes. But it's basically just confirmation for your suspicions. One NOTCH raised Cp and Stevie and another either drove him off or killed him and then tried to do the same to Cp. I haven't been able to find either of those specific NOTCHes. But I did find a place where the two of them obviously did battle and really messed up a small part of Cp and Stevie's original server.

[Doc] It's cold comfort right now, but I'm glad it wasn't Cp's surrogate father who suddenly turned on him. Somehow that's easier to stomach.

[Doc] I also need your advice.

[Notch] Me? What can I help you with Doc? You've made my game your paintbox and added to it so much from the inside. Apart from helping you with the security; you don't need me at all.

[Doc] Yes, but you were there at the beginning when the Herobrine glitches first started showing up. Cp stormed off and we can't go after him. His poor wife is worried sick. I need to know the best way to summon a creepypasta Herobrine. 

[Notch] Is suprised- Well... they weren't summoned intentionally at the beginning you know. And I don't even know where the ideas for the summoner arrangements came from. Most people just use the gold pyramid one. It's got merit because you have to be an experienced miner and adventurer to get all the parts.

[Doc] I see... dammit I was hoping you had some kind of secret. 

[Notch] Well, there is one thing. A sacrifice is supposed to make it work better. Pushing animals in lava and whatnot. 

[Doc] Gods. It's always something horrible with creepypastas isn't it?

[Notch] Shrugs- It's the internet. They love gorey stories that make you shiver and piddle the bed. 

[Doc] Sends a chat whisper to TLOT- I'm going to set off a summoner. Just ignore it, okay? 

[TLOT] -/ All right Doc. /-

[Doc] Starts pulling the materials from creative- Did you know TLOT wrote a poem for the summoner and scattered copies around so people would call him out of the Nether he hates so much? 

[Notch] Clever trick. How does it go?

[Doc] Says the words as xe builds the arrangment-   
In a square ring gold round,  
a cobble in a dungeon found.  
Astride the top we make a cross;  
of red-stone torch for Notch’s loss.   
Crown the center, stone from Hell  
Say his name and light it well.   
For I am Herobrine.  
\- Xe taps the flint and sets the Netherrack ablaze. Doc says the word loudly as if calling for a friend- HEROBRINE!?- The two stand there for a moment, but nothing happens. 

[Notch] Doc... I think I know how I can help. You need a sacrifice to summon a demon. 

[Doc] Are you sure you want to do this? 

[Notch] Why not Doc? I'm not here. I won't feel it. My screen will go firey and I'll respawn in my bed like nothing happened. Thanks to you I won't even lose my items. And Cp hates me, maybe me dying will get his attention.

[Doc] I don't like it, but you're right. Go ahead.

[Notch] Hops up on the golden blocks and leaps dramatically into the flames. His avatar flashes wildly with a cacophany of grunts before falling over and vanishing in the fire.  
-/ Player_Notch - Died by fire /-

[Notch] Respawns below the house and climbs back up the ladder to the front door. He pokes his head out for a moment and yells over to Doc. - Gonna make myself scarce just in case. I hope it works. Good luck Doc.   
-/ Player_Notch - Has left the server /-

[Doc] Feels a light rain beginning to fall, but thankfully the droplets can't extinguish the flames of the summoner. Xe retreats to the cover of the little wooden footbridge and sits down. Doc pulls hir coat close around hir and settles in to wait.

[CP] Jerks as he feels the summoner activated, causing a clang of noise on the fire escape. It's been years since anyone had actually used a summoner for him. He's a little stunned but is quick to jump off of the fire escape and down into the alley. He heads for a nearby security camera, using his abilities to enter the electronic device and take a circumvents route to reach his goal. He's just following the pull of the summoner, not even paying attention to where it's pulling him to. Him mind is focused however on reaching the summoner even though he's still currently just a cat-

[CP] As he concentrates he tears open a way into the server and as he's passing through the opening he realizes where he's been summoned too, he freezes partway through the opening, unsure if he wants to continue through-

-It's still raining lightly, the sky is as grey as Doc's mood has been for days. They dozed off waiting and are sitting under the roof of the little bridge in a hunched over ball. The familiar but sickening feeling of someone tearing into the server wakes them with a jerk and they see the bright ring of static and the scruffy cat hesitating halfway through it. Faster then the eye can follow they're upon him, dragging him through and patching the opening behind him. -

[Doc] Don't just stand there with the door open. Anything could come in. I was really hoping you'd just come back on your own, but knowing how fucking stubborn you are it wasn't a given. I did this for Lie. Because she cares, and she actually suffers when you disappear. Somehow I doubt you felt any of that at all. Or I wouldn't have had to do this. She was even begging BEN to teach her how to leave the game so she could look for you. 

[Doc] Starts breaking down the summoner and putting it away. -

[Doc] Sets out a sandblock under the bridges eaves- You know. TLOT was a prisoner for a long time. How could you ever think that you could do that to me and he wouldn't do everything in his power to set me free again? It broke his hearts to hurt you, Steve too. He scared Lie, Deerheart and Stevie as well.   
Everybody has tried so hard to get through to you. And I feel like we've reached an impasse. I can't help you if you don't want to be better then this.   
Every time I've had power over you I've used it to teach, to inspire, even play with you. And every time I've been at your mercy you've used it as an opportunity to hurt me.   
Look at yourself Cp. You smell like you've been eating and sleeping in garbage and I bet you have fleas again. Is your stupid pride really worth living like a beast? I didn't even ask you to do anything for me, just treat poor Lie with some respect in what you yourself admit; is her house. 

[CP] Sits there silently, just barely visible under his fur is the glow from his red stone heart, although it wasn't visible, Lie's was glowing as well. His tail flicks slightly as he resists the urge to scratch at himself. He knows that Doc is waiting for an answer and he just doesn't know how to word it properly without digging himself into a deeper hole-

[CP] Walks towards the sand block and under the cover of the bridge, his entire body language screams of him being depressed as he flops down next to the sand block-

[Doc] Watches him quietly for a moment. - You're going to need these. - Xe sets his clothes down beside him.

[Doc] Fiddles with his collar for a moment and removes it. Xe shakes it in hir hand and the collar dribbles away into it's component pixels and the bits blow away in the wind.

[CP] Is quick to pull his clothes on but is still remaining quiet as he slumps against the wall of the bridge, his hair hiding his eyes-

[Doc] Now you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. If you still have fleas in your hair you can use one of my lava pools. My castle is still yours if you need a place to stay, it's large enough that you can avoid me entirely if you want.

[CP] Shakes his head and grunts a little as the glow of his red stone heart intensifies a little-

[Doc] Hmmm? Do you actually have something to say to me?

[CP] Opens his mouth as if he is going to say something and then shuts it, he's still not sure how to word what he wants to say-

[Doc] Waits quietly. Wishing for once that xe could read minds like TLOT. The wind catches hir clothing and toys with hir coat, it's getting dark and the moon is just peeping over the horizon.

[CP] Starts fiddling with a bit of code, feeling awkward-

[Doc] Did you feel Notch throw his avatar on the fire for you? He thought a sacrifice would make the summoner work better.

[CP] - I didn't know it was him, all I know is that I hadn't felt that in a very long time...

[Doc] He found the place where the NOTCH you called father and the NOTCH that usurped him fought.

[CP] This catches CP's interest-

[Doc] He didn't find either of them, but there's still hope yours might not have been destroyed.

[CP] Thinks about it, he's still not sure what to think about the NOTCH's, it's difficult for him not to be angry at them-

[Doc] I just thought you'd like to know. And Markus isn't mad that you come around to kill him, he forgives you.

[CP] Falls back into silence-

[Doc] TLOT isn't mad at you either. He spent his rage and he's just glad that I'm safe.

[CP] - Figures...

[Doc] Would you want him to be angry with you? He's always trying to be a better person. More loving.

[CP] Groans - I know I know...

[Doc] ...are you okay? I know it's... hard out there. Especially for a cat. 

[CP] - The others are looking for BEN... And me...

[Doc] Did they find you?

[CP] Shakes head- They were looking for me as a human, not a cat... Although Slender could sense me...

[Doc] Sounds like you got lucky.

[CP] - You have no idea...

[CP] - He told me that I could come back... Bring my mate... To come home...

[Doc] Watches him thoughtfully. - Is it still home?

[CP] - I don't know... I think a part of me still wants it to be though...

[Doc] You know, it is possible to have both places as a home. The Insanity posession is the biggest thing standing in the way. Help me purge them, heal them. Then we can negotiate.

[CP] - I... I just don't know... I really don't know what to think anymore...

[Doc] Then think about it. And when you decide; let me know. I'm easy enough to find.

[CP] - I just... I think I just got overwhelmed...

[Doc] By what?

[CP] - By everything recently.. I think Lie throwing me out just made me start to panic, think that I was going to lose her...

[Doc] I'm not even sure that's possible. She's forgiven even more of your horrible behavior then I have.

[CP] - I know... But I just... Panicked...

[Doc] It happens to the best of us. TLOT panicked because he couldn't get into my head to check on me. He was afraid you'd left me in some horrible torturous nightmare.   
...not that being totally alone and helpless isn't torture for me.

[CP] - You weren't fucking helpless, you were aware you were dreaming and had already shown you could change your surroundings...

[Doc] But I couldn't wake up. And I have no sense of time in my own head. I could have been asleep for a hundred years. I could have woken to my body falling apart, my mate dead, house destroyed, anything. One's own imagination is always more terrifying then anything that someone else can show you.

[CP] - Looks away, almost letting his shame be visible-

[Doc] We all have secret fears. You know that better then anyone.

[CP] Very quietly- I... I'm sorry...

[Doc] Kneels down beside him, - I am too.

[CP] - Isn't sure what to do next-

[Doc] Hugs him gently. - Welcome home dumbass.

[CP] - Get off...

[Doc] Back off and then twitches. - Um... oh shit...

[Doc] Scratches hir head in annoyance- AAAAA. YOU. ME. LAVA BATH. NOW.

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Pulls at him -You have fleas in your hair you bum.

[CP] - So?

[Doc] Errrgh... I'm going! This is really agravating! Dinner will be on the table when I'm done if you need it. I'm off. - Starts walking away.

[CP] - Just remains sitting there-

[Doc] Gets a few blocks away and then groans in irritation. - But if I leave you and you go and give Lie fleas too.... FUCK. - Gets an idea and rushes back towards the house at a quicker pace.

[CP] His thoughts now turn to Lie and he winces, thinking about how mad she could be-

[Doc] Gets down to the lab and cannonballs into the lava, the fleas pop and spit as they hit the molten stone and xe scrubs it aggressively into hir hair. - Xe starts typing in the air -/ tp player_HerobrineCp to InfamousDoctorF /-

[CP] Scowls a bit as he falls into the lava next to Doc-

[Doc] Mashes some lava into his hair and rubs it around. The fleas sound like tiny popcorn.

[CP] Huffs and makes no move to assist-

[Doc] Uses all hir weight to dunk him.

[CP] Growls a little as he's pushed under-

[Doc] Lifts him back up. - Fuck. I should have done this before I gave you your clothes. You smell terrible.

[CP] - No shit, I had to go digging through dumpsters to get food most of the time!

[Doc] No eating rodents? I thought you hunted rats with Endrea when she was small before?   
If I was a cat I'd suck up to people so they'd give me food. That seems to be somewhat effective, at least according to the internet.

[CP] - We let her hunt rats, doesn't mean I did it!

[Doc] Oh. Well, you like blood and don't seem terribly picky... I didn't know.

[CP] - Slender didn't even really like us letting her doing that anyways

[Doc] Why? I thought he didn't mind things being killed?

[CP] - He was a little fussy about us at least eating well and Endrea would always at least try to eat the first rat she caught...

[Doc] I just have a hard time imagining him worrying about stuff like that... It's strange.

[CP] - He took good care of us, made sure we had plenty of food, that we didn't murder each other, and tried to find things that would make us happy other than murder

[Doc] Did he ever find anything for you?

[CP] - Eh, I usually ended up playing video games with the others... Or I would spend time with Sally...

[Doc] You understand that I'm not trying to take you away from them, don't you? I want to help you, them, everyone.

[CP] Groans- I know...

[Doc] Hops up on the edge and sits down. Xe smiles slightly- Am I boring you Cp?

[CP] - Fuck my brains just bleh right now that I don't know...

-Theres a blehblehbleh noise from the caged shulkers and Doc chuckles- 

[Doc] I guess they feel the same way.

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[Doc] Imitates the shulkers-

[CP] Rolls eyes and starts getting out of the lava, he's still not entirely clean yet-

[Doc] Spawns a bucket and fills it with lava before dousing him with it.

[CP] - THE FUCK!?

[Doc] You were still grubby, I'm not trying to piss you off. 

[TLOT] Comes down the steps. - I hear loud cursing. Did the prodigal son come home?

[CP] - OH SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Am I not allowed to be glad to see you return?

[Doc] Washes Cp's hair a bit more just to make sure they got all the fleas. 

[TLOT] Fleas again?

[CP] - Shut it...

[Doc] I think I got them all...

[TLOT] You should dunk yourself a few times just in case. Gods, I get crawly just thinking about it.

[CP] - I'll be fine!

-Collective eyeroll and sigh-

[CP] - What?

[TLOT] Nothing. Should I tell Lie you're home? Or do you need some time to gather your thoughts first?

[CP] Stiffens a little- I... I don't know...

[TLOT] Feels his trepidation - I think that's a no for now. I'll keep quiet then.

[CP] Nods a bit-

-Theres a little patter of paws and LH comes down the steps with a ball of blue yarn in his mouth. His eyes are glowing brightly and he seems fully restored from his tussle with CP. - 

[Doc] Awww, do you want to play little buddy?

[LH] Muffled mew.

[LH] Sees Cp and puts the ball down, he plunks on his butt and stares at him, sniffing the air.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake, now what?

[Doc] I think he just doesn't realize you're also the cat. Or he thinks you smell funny.

[TLOT] Plops down on the floor and starts trying to play with LH. - So why was there a spider fang covered in cat pee in front of the librairy door? 

[CP] - Ummmmmmmmm...

[Doc] Did you kill a big nasty spider LH? 

[LH] Purrrs

[CP] - Little bastard...

[TLOT] Why? Did you help?

[CP] - Nope, I was just trying to find some spot to be alone...

[Doc] As usual. I think some people hide just because they want to see who cares enough to go looking for them.

[TLOT] So did things get hairy out there Cp? Or did you just come back because you were missing everyone?

[CP] Scowls- SOMEBODY built a fucking summoner...

[TLOT] Is a bit disappointed that Cp didn't come back on his own. - Oh... that's why you told me to ignore it.

[Doc] Well, I didn't think he'd check his email.

[CP] - What email?

[Doc] The one I set up for your MC account. I know you already had a copy but I made it anyway. It's probably full of junk mail and I wasn't sure if you knew what the address was by heart.

[CP] - Fuck that, don't need it

[Doc] Ugh. I know that now! But at the time I didn't. I thought I'd have to buy you and Lie both fresh copies of MC and I always set up the email first. It's not hurting anything just floating in the net ether.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Doc] What, it's a dead mail box. What's the big deal? 

[TLOT] I think he just hates it when you do anything for him.

[LH] Hops on TLOTs back and curls up.

[CP] Huffs and stands up- If you don't mind, I should probably go beat the shit out of BEN...

[Doc] Any particular reason?

[CP] - Because if what you said is true then he's probably been staring at her boobs and butt for a few days now...

[TLOT] Actually he taught her a new skill. Honestly I think he might have been just trying to keep her busy since she was worried about you. 

[Doc] Shivers- Her newest plant scares the shit out of me....

[CP] - New plant?

[TLOT] A thorny, strangling vine with a pod full of teeth. It looks lethal as hell and it drools the lust nectar when the mouth is open.

[CP] - Why? Why would she make something like that?

[TLOT] BEN told her he wouldn't teach her to leave the server unless she had a plant that could be used as a weapon to at least defend her. 

[Doc] But I've got her intentionally blocked from leaving anyway. I was afraid she'd just get captured or killed if she chased after you. I'll turn it off now, for what it's worth. 

[CP] -... Thanks...

[Doc] softly- You're welcome. We saw her shortly before I set up the summoner. TLOT used his mental push to make her sleep. She's been burning the midnight oil for days and was getting rather loopy. Herabrine and GK have been over there since you left taking care of her and Endrea.

[CP] - At least she's safe...

[Doc] That was my first priority as well. But... BEN is still there, though as far as I can tell he mostly sits in Lie's storage room playing games. She drug him out of here by his ear and didn't seem to have nearly as much difficulty keeping him in line as I was having.

[CP] - That's because a) she has boobs, and b) As I explained it to him she's in a way his little sister

[Doc] Grumbles - Stupid boobs. I should throw some on just to see what he does. Little twerp.

[CP] - He'll flirt with anything that has boobs

[TLOT] Laughs, - we should just have a boob day. That would confuse the fuck out of him.

[CP] - No thanks

[TLOT] Not even a padded bra? You're no fun.

[CP] - Not. Happening.

[TLOT] Iregardless. Lie is out for the night, I can feel her sleeping, along with most of your household.

[CP] Starts heading for the door-

[TLOT] Maybe don't suprise her, just in case? Her new plant is literally hanging over her bed.

[CP] - WHY!?

[Doc] Fucked if I know. Like I said; it scares the hell out of me. 

[TLOT] Maybe because the lust nectar doesn't actually affect her? It's still a terrible thing to have in your sleeping space though.

[CP] - Welp, time to burn it.

[TLOT] Umm. That might make her mad. It might make the thing attack you too. Maybe just suggest she put it elsewhere? 

[Doc] The cage would be a good place if it doesn't need light. The whole plant is as black as an Enderman.

[CP] - And just how would we get it down there?

[Doc] I'm not suggesting WE move it.

[TLOT] I'm sure she can move it, it obeys her. At least... so far.

[CP] - So we'll need to keep an eye on it?

[TLOT] Call me a coward, but I'm going to say yes to that.

[CP] - Are you sure BEN had nothing to do with this plant other than suggesting it?

[TLOT] She said it was her idea and you know I can sniff out a lie. And I saw her make some similar vines the last time she was really mad. The pod is just new.

[CP] - Fine- grunts as the glow increases again- Oh for fucks sake...

[Doc] Notices it through his shirt - Your shared heart....

[TLOT] That's so romantic! I bet she's dreaming about you.

[CP] - Shut up...

[TLOT] Is making a goofy happy smile. - Mine don't glow but they do all beat in time with Steve's when we're physically close togeather.

[CP] - It's been getting brighter for a few days now...

[Doc] It's a reaction to being apart. They came from the same block, the hearts want to be as close as they were in the raw stone.

[CP] - Well it kept fucking distracting me, probably would have woken me up if I'd been sleeping

[TLOT] The heart wants what it wants... just leave logic and proximity at the door.

[LH] Twitches cutely in his sleep-

[CP] Puts his hand over the heart, thinking things over-

[Doc] Is just thinking warm thoughts about Deerheart. -

[CP] - I'm going to Lie...

[TLOT] At least knock or something so you don't startle her, okay? 

[Doc] And don't wreck her plant. She worked really hard on it. Even if it is scary.

[CP] Nods and tp's to Lie's home. As soon as he's inside a sensation of peace washes over him, as if it's where he belongs. He walks across the bridge to his and Lie's room and gently opens the door. Above him he hears a rustling and looking up he spots the new plant, but it makes no move towards him. He quickly steps over to Lie's side and kneels down next to the bed, brushing his hand over her cheek- Lie?

[Lie] Mumbles and moves a bit closer to CP but doesn't wake up-

[CP] Carefully maneuvers himself over Lie until he's on the other side of her but on the bed. He draws her in close and she snuggles against him, having greatly missed his warmth. CP quickly finds himself asleep while holding his mate in a very protective embrace-


	72. BEN in Lava with Jeff and Some Boobies

-The next morning-

[BEN] Is standing outside of Doc's house grumbling as he taps his foot impatiently. Lie threatened to destroy his console if he didn't at least have breakfast and dinner everyday. However she hadn't woken up yet to make any food that day. So BEN had made his way to Doc's place, the only other place he knew, purely for food. However that meant having to ask someone to get him food because it was in the room deep under the water of the bay-

[Doc] Gets up to get a cup of coffee and notices the greenish blob obstructing the door from the skylight. Xe walks back up the steps and opens the door. BEN?

[BEN] - Food. Now.

[Doc] Well... that's not very polite, but you didn't cuss at me or yell so I guess it's a bit of an improvement. Come on in.

[BEN] - Probably will need a note too so Lie doesn't destroy the console...

[Doc] mock serious- You... need a Doctor's note to show you visited me?

[BEN] - No, that I had breakfast. Lie said she'd destroy the console if I didn't have breakfast and dinner every day and she's not awake yet...

[Doc] Oh! That's clever. Do you want anything in particular?

[BEN] - Just food

[Doc] Okay,- xe goes down to the vine room trusting he'll follow at least that far.

[BEN] Does follow but doesn't get too close to the water in the room, he smells a little since Lie's been keeping him fed and away from respawn-

[Doc] Notices the smell but would rather just feed him then do something that would make him run. - I'll be right back. 

[LH] Watches BEN from atop the ender dragon head on the wall.

[BEN] Notices the cat- Um... What the fuck is wrong with the cat?

[Doc] Little Herobrine is glitched. There was an.. accident while he and Cp were... interacting.

[BEN] - ...Okaaaaay?

[Doc] Cp broke my fridge stuffing extra food in it while it was full. LH ate a glitched fish and Cp had to do some field repairs.

[BEN] - Ah

[Doc] Play nice. I'll be right back.

[LH] Jumps down to inspect BEN, his little whiskers twitch as he sniffs the creepypasta. He gives a tiny sneeze.

[BEN] - Well fuck you too little guy

[LH] Mew?

[Doc] Comes back with a tray and sets it down next to hir bonzai There are two steaks with BBQ sauce, a baked potato and a salad with blue chase dressing.

[BEN] Starts eating everything but the salad as quickly as he can-

[Doc] Eat your greens too.

[BEN] muffled - Fuck no

[Doc] Slyly- eat it or I will add the fact that you didn't eat your veggies to the note.

[BEN] - Like I give a shit

[Doc] What if I didn't give it to you at all? Don't be a creep. I'll get you a different dressing if you hate blue chase.

[BEN] - Dude, I don't need a salad!

[Doc] Just try a little bite.

[BEN] - NO!

[Doc] Do I have to get a fork and feed you?

[BEN] - FUCK NO!

[Doc] Growing boys need their greens!

[BEN] - Yeaaaah, I don't exactly think I'm growing anymore...

[Doc] Do you think you need too? I mean, I get annoyed being around all these tall people too. Cp makes me feel like a little kid sometimes.

[BEN] - Shut up!

[Doc] Hey, I'm not giving you shit. I could make you taller if you wanted. Fuck, I could give you fairy wings if you wanted them. It's all just pixels to me anyway. -while BEN is slightly distracted xe gathers a bit of static in hir hand and waits for the right moment. The doctor suddenly grabs a handful of greens from the bowl and quickly glitches them directly into BEN's stomach. Xe smiles sweetly.- I'll go write you that note now.

[BEN] - WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?- Mutters and whimpers as he grumbles about what Doc just did

[Doc] Bounces the note into his inventory. - I put it in your stomach. You shouldn't have any trouble digesting it directly, a Minecraft body is pretty tough. It seemed easier then arguing with you. And speaking of arguing; you're stinky again. So I'd like to try something, hopefully with a minimum of fuss. No water this time. I'll just teleport you directly to me this time so you won't have to walk past my fishtank. Cool your heels for a moment while I set up. - Xe turns on hir heel and walks off towards the lab.

[LH] Starts playing with the hanging vines. Batting them and rolling around happily.

[Doc] Is downstairs covering the water side of the big tub with a layer of yellow wool carpets. Xe then readies a magma cream and a bottle of fir resistance potion and teleports the little pasta to hir location.

[Doc] I'll give you one chance to pick what I use here. The magma cream is slimy but all I have to do is hit you with it like a snowball and you'll be coated. Or you can drink the potion. It's really citrusy but not bad-tasting. Like a combo of orange juice and lemonade. Which would you prefer? If you tell me to fuck off or something; I'll choose for you.

[BEN] - Dude, it hasn't been a month yet, I can't stink that bad!

[Doc] That wasn't an answer BEN... Besides, time isn't the issue. You stink. And I want to see if this works for you. If it doesn't set off your anxiety as much or at all; it could be a good solution.

[BEN] - Yeaaaaah, no.

[Doc] Magma cream it is. - Xe throws the little ball and it splats onto his head, coating him near instantly.

[BEN] - WHAT THE FUCK!?

[Doc] It's interesting stuff really. It makes you temporarily fireproof.

[BEN] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE! JUST GET IT OFF!

[Doc] Can't. It'll just wear off on it's own.

[BEN] - BUT IT FEELS WEIRD!

[Doc] You'll need it in a minute. You can get in the lava on your own and get used to the temp, or I can get in and tp you to me. What's it going to be?

[BEN] - HOW ABOUT NEITHER!

[Doc] It's not going to hurt you. The cream protects your clothes and items too.

[BEN] - Nope, bad things, not happening

[Doc] Teleport it is. - Xe takes a few steps and jumps into the pool with a smile. The glowing mush splashes in a slow wave and a few bits pepper the floor nearby.

[BEN] Steps away from the pool-

[Doc] -/ tp player_BEN to InfamousDoctorF /-

[BEN] Flails as he finds himself slightly above the lava. He tries to activate his ability to float but doesn't get to it quickly enough as he falls into the lava with a shrill shriek-

[Doc] Stand up you big baby. It's not that deep.

[BEN] Scrambles for the edge of the tub - Nononononononononono!

[Doc] Grabs him- Just breathe, You're okay. Your not burning! I know it's instinct, just stop for a moment!

[BEN] High pitched whine-

[BEN] - No bath!

[Doc] Soothingly- But it's not a bath. There's no water. It's more like... cleaning the oven.

[BEN] - BUT IT FEELS LIQUIDY!

[Doc] But it's not. It's nearly a solid. If you can manage to dunk yourself maybe twice and let me have a go at your hair; then you'll be done.

[BEN] Whimpers-

[Doc] Takes his hat off and hands it to him, xe mushes a good glob of lava in his hair and scrubs it around. - See it's not even cold. It's okay.

[BEN] Snarls as Doc touches his hat-

[Doc] Just hold it close if it makes you feel secure. I'm not trying to take anything away from you.

[BEN] - MAKE IT STOP! NO BATH! NO!

[Doc] Almost done- xe gets in front of him and takes hold of his shoulders. We're gonna go under for just a few seconds. Take a breath. 1. 2. 3-!

[BEN] Scrambles and tries to pull away- Nooooooooooo!

[Doc] Pulls him under and holds for a moment before lifting him up again and sniffing him-

[BEN] Small distressed noises-

[Doc] Pushes him down to sitting. - Do your pits and naughty bits and I'll let you out.

[BEN] - No bath!

[Doc] Groans and pulls out a hunk of endstone. Xe scrubs him a bit with it like a pumice before sniffing again.

[BEN] - STOP IT!

[Doc] I think you're good. -Xe backs off a bit. -Is it really that bad? You're not even wet.

[BEN] - NO BATH! TO MUCH LIKE BATH!

[Doc] Are you sure? You're being surprisingly well-behaved.

[BEN] Whimpers-

[Doc] You look a bit shaken. I'll get you out. You're done anyway. - Xe grabs him from behind and hauls him up on the edge so just his feet are dangling in.

[BEN] Suddenly darts away and attaches himself to the ceiling-

[Doc] Aww don't run away. You did good. I have a present for you since you cooperated this time. - Xe takes out what looks like a small sapling. It's green and purple with tiny red hairs and the smell of it is cloying in the small space.

[BEN] Tilts head a bit curiously-

[Doc] Waves it around. - The smell should be familiar at least. - It smells rather skunky

[BEN] Perks- Mine?

[Doc] Yep. You'll have to pick it apart yourself since this is a fresh sprig. But you can have it. For good behavior.

[BEN] floats down and takes it, examining it-

[Doc] Grins- It's got the teeny crystals too. I did some clandestine internet research.

[BEN] - Sweeeeeeet

[BEN] Searches through his inventory for a bowl-

[BEN] Finds the bowl and begins packing it in-

[Doc] Pinches a little glob of lava and touches it to the packed herbs for him.

[BEN] - Thanks- Immediately begins inhaling the smoke

[Doc] Gives him some space for a few minutes by checking on hir caged mobs.

[BEN] As he starts to get high he starts floating, his eyes going a bit hazy-

[Doc] You should chatter at me a bit, I gotta feed these critters. Tell me about your family or something.

[BEN] Lazily - Real or pasta?

[Doc] Whatever you want. - Is tossing coal to hir blaze.

[BEN] - Hmmm, well there's Jeff, he's... He's my absolute best bud

[BEN] - He's really fast and strong, has wicked skills with a kitchen knife, can't actually cook though. When Slender found him he was living almost purely off peanut butter sandwiches and uncooked ramen. Jeff's also the one who made Jane, she was one of his neighbors before he snapped, dude tried to make her like him, didn't really work and now she pretty much tries to kill him or beat him to his victims on a daily basis. We have bet's going on when they're gonna bang...

[BEN] Strangled and Silver are okay dudes too, Silver's a little too depressing for my taste though. Those two like to compare their pokemon's and train against each other mostly, well, when Silver's limbs want to cooperate that is

[Doc] Chuckles - It sounds like Jeff and Jane might benefit from the local vino. Our touchie wine might get the ball rolling. Plus it's easier to cook here.

[Doc] Grimaces -Strangled and Silver I remember. Those are some sorry looking Pokemon. I could fix Silver up with some new limbs too...

[BEN] - Local vino? The fuck does that mean? Oh yeah! You were there!

[Doc] Vino is wine. Or in this case, mead. TLOT created an insect that's a bit like a honeybee, and the syrup from their hives can be fermented. Drinking it makes it feel nice to be touched and you want to touch other people too.   
Yeah... barely. Doe saved my life.

[BEN] Duuuude, you should totally meet EJ!

[BEN] - He's our doctor, really likes kidney's

[Doc] Kinda partial to eyeballs myself. Spleens have their uses as well.

[BEN] - You eat body parts too?

[Doc] I don't eat them. Well okay... I am guilty of drinking blood. But never from someone who wasn't either a sexual partner or someone who attacked me. But I just... kinda like eyeballs. I've got several jars of preserved ones in different colors and glass eyes that I made myself.

[BEN] - EJ eats the kidney's he harvests from his victims. Actually he'll eat any body part so long as it's an internal organ... He used to be a pre med student, don't really know how he became what he is.. When ever I've asked he just says "sacrifice"

[Doc] Med school is pretty brutal from what I've heard. Maybe he saw the bill for his student loans and went bananas. Haha.

[BEN] - Dude, do you even have a degree?

[Doc] Weeeellll. Yes and no actually. I've read a lot of textbooks, and done a hell of a lot of surgery on myself. And others too, since I came here. I took a lot of online courses since I'm good at falsifying info and hacking into things. But I can't actually go... out there... you know? I don't have a physical body. With my abilities as a brine I can fix just about anything. Especially in this game. So I feel like I deserve the title.   
I... had another part to my name long ago, but I've forgotten what it stood for. It's just an F now.

[BEN] - You haven't asked CP to take you out yet? Why? Dude it's awesome out there!

[Doc] CP and I have a lot of history BEN. He's intentionally or unintentionally hurt me because I trusted him quite a few times. We're still friends, but I wouldn't ask him to do that.   
I don't think it would work anyway. I've never been human, or any higher resolution then I am now.

[BEN] - So? It should still work... Like for Sonic.exe! I mean sure, you'd actually look more like an actual human, but you'd have a whole new world to explore...

[Doc] Rubs hir arms uneasily. - But it would also put me at risk for the Insanity possession. And I... I have control here. Things are... complicated out there.

[BEN] - Dude, can't you just build a preventative fire wall or something against Insanity?

[Doc] I have no idea. I'm used to being immersed in code. I don't know how I'd function without it at my fingertips all the time.   
Nether, the only reason I can fly as a dragon is because I can parkour off the air blocks.

[BEN] - Not true. CP can access the coding from anywhere, as can I and all the other digital pastas.

[Doc] Blinks- I didn't know that. Can he spawn tools and whatnot outside?

[BEN] - Yeah, you should see under his bed, filled with broken and bloody tools

[Doc] That sounds about right for him. Though he's much less blood-thirsty now without his Insanity. Thankfully.   
Irregardless. I think Slender would be in my face the moment I set foot out of here. So I think it's best to stay put unless I can make a few more friends first. Maybe next time I need to get the mail....

[BEN] - Just remember that there will be several days of pain first

[Doc] Another reason I don't want to do it. It's hard to motivate yourself to leave a world where you're basically a small god in the first place. 

[BEN] - Hey, the pain only happens the first time

[Doc] I know... I'll... I'll think about it. I don't want to tangle with your family anyway. I think most of them would happily delete me right now. 

[BEN] mutters- Little late for that...

[Doc] I know. But I'm honestly only trying to help. Lie was miserable when she came here. Timid and lonely. Now she has friends, special abilities and a home. And I've done everything in my power to turn Cp into someone she could freely fall in love with. She married him of her own free will. 

[BEN] - Yet you've taken us from our family, separated us from one of our sources of power...

[Doc] But Cp is staying away because he wants to protect Lie. He doesn't want the Insanity to reclaim him or spread to her. He likes her how she is. You'd both be free to come and go otherwise.

[BEN] - You fucker... I just wanna go home...

[Doc] Looks hurt - Help me BEN, and I'll help your family. If they had their own minds would they really resist me fixing any physical damages they have?

[BEN] - Don't know, we've adapted and have come to like the way we are...

[Doc] Apart from removing the posession; I won't try to fix anything people want left alone. Give me a chance. I'm not nearly as horrible as you think I am.

[BEN] Hesitates-

[Doc] Have I given you any reason so far not to trust my judgement or sincerity?

[BEN] - YES! YOU FUCKING FORCED ME TO BATH!

[Doc] Slumps- Honestly... my sense of smell is very acute. TLOT's even more so; he can track people like a wolf. I hate it when people stink. And... I'd kinda like to help you with your phobia. It seems rather debilitating.

[BEN] - No more water...

[Doc] Did I put you in water today?

[Ben] -... Noooo...

[Doc] Looks smug. - Exactly. If you hate the lava too, I'll think of something else. But it seemed like a good solution since you don't have to get in for very long.

[BEN] Whines, having difficulty trying to decide on a counter argument-

[Doc] Just waits with a small grin. - Well?

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Whoah... I just wanted to know if it was okay or not. A good doctor always listens to feedback from hir patients.

[BEN] -I'm not a fucking patient!

[Doc] Sorry. Is client better? You're availing yourself of my services so I'm not sure what other word to use.

[BEN] - AM NOT!

[Doc] Geeze BEN... I need to get some flakes for Idolus. Calm down and I'll be back in a few minutes.

[BEN] - Idolus?

[Doc] Calls from the next room. - The big spiky fish in the tank at the bottom of the steps. I'll just be a sec.

[BEN] - Tank?... - Whimpers

[BEN] Quickly takes in another breath of smoke-

[Doc] Feeds the fish and comes back to tend to the endermites.

[BEN] Is still floating, once again high- Dude, duuuuuuuuuuuuude, Slender would probably love you!

[Doc] Is incredulous - Why? Does he just like weird doctors?

[BEN] - You'd be valuable for protecting the family, plus you would be another doctor on hand. So far there's EJ, Nurse Ann, and Doctor Locklear. Although Trender would probably have a fit over your clothing choice...

[Doc] If you say so. But I wouldn't be comfortable in a house full of mad people. I've been out of control myself before and I don't like it at all. I don't like how it hurts people around the afflicted either. But I'm always happy to patch people up.   
Trender? Well, he'd be out of luck. I love this outfit.

[BEN] - Wouldn't stop him from trying... Although... Of all the Slenders you could meet right off the bat, Splendor would probably be the best one to meet...

[Doc] What's his specialty?

[BEN] - Making others happy. Unlike his brothers he want's to see others happy and fights his urges to kill.

[Doc] That is nice. Does he have genie powers or something? It sounds like he's really the odd man out. Unless he's a scary clown or something that's constantly trying and failing horrifically.

[BEN] - He's the only slender that constantly has a face, he has a polka dotted suit and tendrils. He can conjure balloons and other small items to make people happy

[Doc] Thankfully I'm not afraid of clowns... But I was kind of hoping to maybe... meet your partner next.

[BEN] Bursts out laughing- YOU WANT TO MEET JEFF!? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh dude, you don't know what your getting into!

[Doc] Somber tones- Cp told me that there might be a problem when you two meet up again. The moment you touch him; his Insanity will be purged as well. And Cp said that's nearly all of what's holding him together. If it happens here; I'm sure I can save him.   
I do have some unselfish reasons for not letting you go home. I'm not trying to destroy your bretheren.

[BEN] - No, I won't let you near my partner...

[Doc] Then you yourself will have to stay away from him. Because if you make contact with him out there. He'll die.

[BEN] Quietly- No...

[Doc] I'm sorry BEN. I actually didn't know when I made the virus that some of you would literally die without your Insanity.

[BEN] - I don't know what exactly it does!

[Doc] Likely it's close to the same thing I do when I patch people up. You give copies of your own code to fill the holes in someone else.   
But when the Insanity fixes a creepypasta it also leaves itself a door to step back in and control your kind like puppets. Sending you into mad frenzies with no regard for your own safety and a blindness to whether you're harming a friend or a foe.

[BEN] - That can't be true! If it had no regard for our own safety, then why would it keep us alive when normal humans would have long been dead?

[Doc] Because you're useful. A good virus doesn't kill it's host. And your kind willingly spread the infection.

[BEN] - Shut up! It's what binds us together as a family!

[Doc] And it's also the thing that can tear each of you apart! Look, If you just want to stay mentally linked, you could get the same effect if Cp donated code to each of you. He's the key to all of this in a lot of ways.

[BEN] - What do you mean the key?

[Doc] He's a bridge between the two states. A creepypasta and a Herobrine. What he's carrying, plus my skills, could give all of you digital abilities.

[BEN] - That's a rather scary thought...

[Doc] But it won't happen without me. And I'm not doing squat for anyone as long as they still have the Insanity in them.

[BEN] - But it's a part of who I am...

[Doc] Is it? It's been gone from you for days. Doesn't your head feel clearer at least?

[BEN] - Dude, when I'm this high my head is far from clear...

[Doc] Clearer as in; free of random murderous impulses and nagging voices in your head.

[BEN] - Ummmm, I don't know, I haven't really been paying attention...

[Doc] Try. I'll be quiet so you can listen.

[BEN] Tilts head and thinks. As BEN explores his own mind. It unnerves him how calm it is, his mind briefly flashing to how still the lake he drowned in was. He begins to panic a little-

[Doc] Just observes him silently. Xe sets down on the floor under him to hear his response.

[BEN] - NO no nonononono! It's too calm! It's too much like the lake!

[Doc] Quirks an eyebrow. -Still water is scarier to you then waves?

[BEN] - The lake was still...

[Doc] What lake?

[BEN] - The one I drowned in...

[Doc] I see. But it's good to have a still mind. You can be as noisy as you want to fill the silence. But at the end of the day you're always alone with your own thoughts anyway. And we all have things we're afraid of and don't want to think about.

[BEN] Whimpers- It's too still though...

[Doc] It only seems too still because you don't remember how it was before you went mad. It will come back to you in time.

[BEN] - I don't like it though!

[Doc] Sighs - I guess this is one of those things you and Cp need to discuss. He might have some insight for coping if it's that annoying for you.

[BEN] - I don't wanna drown again...

[Doc] Why would it happen again?

[BEN] - Just don't let it happen again...

[Doc] Tell you what.... convince me of your sincerity. Help me out and I'll op you. Then at least, here, you'll be physically incapable of drowning.

[BEN] - Just keep me away from the water...

[Doc] I can't vouch for anyone else. But I'll do my best. Truce?

[BEN] - ... fine...

[Doc] Excellent. And I'll just teleport you around the house if need be so you can stay away from the pools.

[BEN] - Okay...

[Doc] Flops so xe can look at him without straining hir neck. - Please tell me there weren't any fireworks when Cp came home last night.

[BEN] - CP came home?

[Doc] Oh good. Then, unless Lie used her new plant to murder him; I'm going to guess all is well again. I used a summoner to call him home and Markus threw himself on the fire just to get his attention. He and I had a very productive talk once I'd gotten all the fleas out of his hair.

[BEN] - Dude I honestly have no idea what happened, I was playing video games all night.

[Doc] Laughs- You missed a lot but it's okay. I think your presence might have been inflammatory considering the situation.

[BEN] - How so?

[Doc] Well he was... pretty shaken up because Slender almost caught him. Also I think he's more prone to speaking honestly with me if no one else is around.

[BEN] Scoffs- Yeah right, CP only speaks honestly to Slender when it comes to personal matters.

[Doc] Call me a liar if you like. I'm not inclined to brag.

[BEN] - Just saying~

[BEN] - Soooooo, ever thought of doing a threesome with your mate?

[Doc] Uh, no. Why would you even ask me that? You hate gay stuff and about half the time I'm male.

[BEN] - Hey, I wouldn't mind if you were both female~

[Doc] Somehow I think doing anything with you would qualify me as a pedophile.

[BEN] - HEY!

[BEN] - I'm not that young!

[Doc] Physically you are and that's kinda nope for me.

[BEN] - Awwwwww, come on!

[Doc] Slyly - So does that mean you don't hate me anymore? Or do you just want to see what I look like if I slap on a pair of boobs? 

[BEN] - Boobies, always boobies

[Doc] Oh, what the hell, Give me a sec. I'm not interested in sex, but I'll show you. Check this out. - Xe unbuttons the front of his coat to reveal the tank top underneath and concentrates for a moment. Blowing up hir chest into a pair of large but squarish boobs. You could lose an enderpearl in hir cleavage. - Doc gives them a little slap so they'll jiggle. - Dumb things...

[BEN] Is slack jawed and just staring-

[Doc] Impressed yet? Now imagine what I could do for your brethren who are missing parts.

[BEN] - Boobies...

[Doc] So, still hate me?

[BEN] - Not when you have boobies like that

[Doc] Maybe I should take you back to Lie's house... I should check on them anyway.

[BEN] - Okay- Still staring

[Doc] waves a hand around in front of his face. -BEN?

[BEN] - Hm?

[Doc] Come on... Let's go.

[BEN] - Okay boobies..

-BEN follows Doc up and out of the house, so focused on the boobs that he doesn't even notice the water which Doc finds a bit amusing. The walk along the outside of the village and head towards Lie's house which is just starting to load in the distance-

[Doc] Knocks on Lies door.

-Both Lie and CP are still sleeping in the small bed having not fixed the center part-

[BEN] He opens the door and just walks in- Well? What are you waiting for?

[Doc] It's a Herobrine thing. I don't like to invade other brine's personal territory.

[BEN] - Pffft, that's stupid

[Doc] It's respectful and some brines are dangerous if they feel like you're in their space.

[BEN] - Whatever boobies

[Doc] Call me that one more time and I'll flatten my chest out again.

[BEN] - Awwwwww

[Doc] Calls, but not too loud- Anybody awake?

-There's a slight noise from above the work room and a sudden rushing of small bare feet-

[Endrea] - Dodo!

[Doc] Hey sweetie. How you doing?

[Endrea] - I wanna go fly again!

[Doc] I'll round up TLOT and we can do it later okay?

[Endrea] - OKAY!

[Endrea] - Oh, and GG keeps trying to flick lava on Hera

[Doc] That sounds about right. Those two seem to thrive on petty bickering.

[Endrea] - Dodo, why did you stick pillows on your chest?

[Doc] I was... just showing off my powers a bit kiddo. And I bought your playmate back too.

[Endrea] - BEN!

[BEN] - Hey kiddo. You wanna play some video games?

[Endrea] Shakes head- No! We go outside! Play hide and seek with GG and Hera!

[BEN] - Do I have to?

[Endrea] - YES! - Grabs him and starts dragging him outside

[Doc] You guys have fun and be careful.

[BEN] - Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Gives BEN a soft pat on the arm, -and think about what I said, okay?

[BEN] - FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

[CP] Hears the commotion outside and wakes up, reluctant to leave Lie's side he decides to send a mental message instead- The fuck are you doing here now Doc?

[Doc] BEN showed up at my door wanting breakfast. I fed him and cleaned him up and was just now bringing him back.

[CP] - ... Cleaned him up how?

[Doc] You'll love this. I used Magma cream and gave him a lava bath.

[CP] - And he let you?

[Doc] He didn't hurt me if that's what you mean. And he was a hell of a lot better behaved then if I'd used water. He mostly just whined.

[CP] - Figures

[Doc] I'm happy with the results but I didn't get a clear answer from him if he was okay with it or not.

[CP] - He's probably unsure, lava is a tad liquidy and he really doesn't like any sort of liquid on him

[Doc] That was the gist of it. He'll have time to think it over before it's needed again and if he still hates it, I'll try the buckwheat hulls next.

[CP] - Any other reason why your here?

[Doc] No. I'll leave if you want to be alone. I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay first.

[CP] - Lie's still sleeping, but I've been thinking about what she was trying to do...

[Doc] You're looking at that vine aren't you?

[CP] - Well yes I've been looking at it and for now it seems harmless, but I was thinking about her trying to get out of the game and back into the real world

[Doc] Do you think that's something that should happen in the future?

[CP] - Oh it will happen, for one reason or another, but I was trying to think of what place I could drop her off at where she's be safe while she regained a physical form while I kept the other pasta's distracted...

[Doc] I know someone who would watch over her, but you won't like it.

[CP] - I'm pretty sure you and I have the same person in mind...

[Doc] Markus.

[CP] - As much as I hate the thought, yes, he would probably be the safest place to leave her...

[Doc] Well it doesn't need to happen right now, but I will clear it with him. No one likes uninvited houseguests. I think I'd like to get a few more pastas on our side before attempting that any way. I feel like I'm making some good headway with BEN finally.

[CP] - How so?

[Doc] Well my last stunt will probably make you laugh but you'll have to come out here on the bridge to see.

[CP] - Do I have to? I mean you could just open the door, the plant isn't gonna go after you

[Doc] Up to you, but I don't want to wake Lie.

[CP] Sighs- Fine- tp's out to where Doc is, his clothes and hair disheveled before he snorts out a laugh at Doc's appearance- Yeah, that would do it

[Doc] He followed me all the way from the lava pit down in the lab to your house with not a single whimper about water. I also gave him some weed I made as a reward for taking a bath with minimal fuss.

[CP] - Not a bad tactic

[Doc] Lie has been employing the stick so I'm on carrot duty. I did have to shove some salad directly into his stomach but other then that he was behaving pretty well.

[CP] Yeah, getting him to eat greens has always been difficult

[Doc] grins- I'll make sure he eats them. That's easy stuff.

[CP] - He won't like it

[Doc] I think he was too stunned to be mad really. Hey... I did have one thing I needed to tell you. BEN freaked out a little when I told him to listen to his own mind for a bit. He says it's too still without Insanity. He could use some support from someone who's been through the same.

[CP] - Not sure how much I'd be of help, I kinda remember a slight panic, but it left as soon as Lie was there...

[BEN] Goes running past, trying to escape GK who's trying to tag him with fire balls-

-Endrea tears past in the other direction with Hera on her back, both of them are laughing.  
[Doc] I was afraid of that. But having friends should help, eh? 

[CP] - The fuck?

[Doc] aw, they're just having fun. Endrea has so much energy. She's getting the grumpy older brines some exercise and BEN out in the sun a bit.

[CP] - True... Ugh, I'm still pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep... And don't you forget to talk to Notch

[Doc] I'll talk to him. And Cp... BEN said something that caught my ear. Is there a reason you never... invited me out with you?

[CP] Is a bit caught off guard- Uh... I guess it just... Never really occurred to me. You've always been so adamant about staying on this server...

[Doc] Oh, the idea scares the daylights out of me. I'd prefer to not be murdered by your creepypasta brethren. I was just curious.

[CP] - Well you'd probably be safer with Lie if you wanted to enter the real world alongside her. She'd also be able to guide you through the real world more easily than I could...

[Doc] Is shaking a bit and tries to steady hirself. Hir fear is obvious. - I'll... think about it.

[CP] - If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep now

[Doc] Go ahead. I'm going home. Sweet dreams Cp. - Xe does a little hop out the window and shifts to hir dragon for before hitting the turf. It feels better to be a bit bigger and it stops the shaking in hir knees.

[CP] tp's back into the room and takes up the same position he had earlier with his mate, shutting his eyes and falling back asleep-

[BEN] Is struggling against GK's grip - PUT ME DOWN!

[GK] Don't be a twerp. If Doc will cook for you, I bet they'd do the same for me. And I will certainly not say no to that. Besides, you played all day. You HAVE to be hungry. I don't know why you ignore your GUI like that. It's not like anyone here is hurting for supplies. 

[BEN] - BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN PLAYED ANY VIDEO GAMES YET TODAY!

 

[GK] Nobody said you had to go to bed afterwards. You can sit up and play if you're quiet.

[Doc] Oh I don't know, I almost want to dig through more of those packages. I still haven't opened them all.

[Deer] - Do you want some help with that?

[BEN] - FUCKER! JUST PUT ME DOWN!

[Doc] If you want too. I ordered so much stuff, I've forgotten what all was in it. Things that seemed vital at 3am I'm sure.

[Deer] Starts rummaging through the packages to see if any catches her eyes-

[Doc] I'm pretty sure I ordered some pasta, but I don't know what I thought I was going to do with it. I need to figure out how to make more cheese. I'll I've got is the blue chase Alexsezia made. Ugh.

[Deer] - If you could convince CP to go in cat form maybe he could get more

[Doc] I'm not sending him out. He barely escaped last time. That's not worth it. I just need someone who's tasted more irl food so that TLOT can pick their brain for the right flavors.

[Deer] - There's always Lie- Hears the door open upstairs- Oh, sounds like we may have guests

[GK] Headbutts BEN into the front door and shifts into his more human form before following and shutting the door behind him.

[Doc] Cp would do as well, but the last time I checked they were, indisposed.

[BEN] - WHY ARE YOU PUSHING ME!?

[GK] Because you're stubborn and I'm impatient. Hey Doc! You home?

[Doc] -in the chat- GK? Me and Deerheart are downstairs in the lab.

[Deer] - Who is it?

[Doc] Just GK I think... He probably just needs a break from babysitting

[BEN] - I don't need to be babied idiot!

[GK] Walks down the stairs, - suuuure you don't.

[BEN] Is refusing to move-

[GK] Just letting you know BEN is in your entry way refusing to move.

[Deer] - Should I get started on some food?

[Doc] If the inspiration strikes you, please do. I'm tapped out. I'll take some of the boxes up with me.

[Deer] - Alright, I'll make enough food for everyone. Should we see if TLOT and Steve want to join us?

[Doc] Good idea. - Types to them in the chat. -

[Deer] Heads towards the kitchen- Let me know what the response is

[TLOT] Comes out of their room with Steve in tow. It doesn't take much to get their attention when food is involved.

[BEN] Is heading towards the door, planning on running home to play video games-

[Doc] Makes hir way throught he vine room and the kitchen and into a small room off the side before tping BEN to hir.

[GK] was trailing along behind Doc but stopped in the dining room to bounce on the bed that's still sitting there. 

[BEN] - DUDE! I was just heading out!

[Deer] Has started cooking up some meats and toasting some bread-

[Doc] Don't you want to eat with us? I assume that's why you came over, right?

[BEN] - NOT BY CHOICE!

[GK] His food bar is almost empty again. He ran it all off playing outside earlier.

[Doc] Do I really have to bug you to eat? Do you hate my cooking that much?

[TLOT] Everything okay in here?

[BEN] - But I haven't played any video games today!

[Steve] Gleefully joins GK bouncing on the bed.

[Doc] But it's because you played outside. It's not like you didn't get to have any fun at all.

[BEN] Whines-

[Doc] Besides, I have an idea and you can help me. I need to pick your brain a bit. Nothing intrusive. TLOT I need you too. 

[TLOT] Me?

[BEN] Suspicious - What is it?

[Deer] Starts plating up food- TLOT? Would you be willing to make a quick salad?

[Doc] It's food related. I need someone whose eaten certain irl foods. I can't make the components if I don't know what they're supposed to taste like.

[BEN] - Okay? I don't really understand, but okaaaay?

[TLOT] Looks back and forth for a moment and scoots away from the conversation to help. He's still listening eagarly though.

[Doc] TLOT? If BEN remembers a flavor can you transfer it to my memory so I can replicate it? Or at least get a sense of it well enough that you could do it? 

[TLOT] I don't see why not...

[BEN] - What do you want to know the flavor of?

[Doc] Lots of things. But cheese is something I'm particularly curious about.

[BEN] - Cheese? What kind?

[Doc] I've only seen it, ones white granules and the other is a deep orangy yellow. There's another white one too that's gooey. I've had it before but it's been a long time...

[BEN] - The white granule one would probably be parmesan, but there are a lot of yellow/orange cheeses... Anything else you can tell me about that third one?

[Doc] It was on a pizza. Doe brought it in once while I was... depressed. Nobody thought to save any of it.

[BEN] - Oh, so your probably referring to mozzerella

[Doc] Am I? If I made the shapes could you think of the taste for TLOT to read from your mind? 

[BEN] - That's the cheese usually used on pizza

[BEN] - I could try?

[Deer] Starts putting food on the table- How about we all eat first?

[Doc] Should I just bring your food in here BEN? I made this extra room so you could avoid the one you don't like.

[BEN] - Um... Okay?

[Deer] Approaches with a plate of food which she passes to Doc- We'll come back in here once we've finished BEN, then you can help with the new foods.

[BEN] Quickly begins eating his food but once again ignores the greens-

[Doc] Peeks in on him. - Eat your salad or I'll glitch it in you again.

[BEN] - BUT I DON'T LIKE IT AND IT'S NOT NECESSARY!

[Doc] Then eat it to be polite because someone was nice enough to give you food.

[BEN] - BUT IT'S YUCKY!

[Doc] Sighs.- Then how can I make it not yucky? If you want a different dressing or something tell me. I can make anything with enough information.

[BEN] - They're all yucky

[Doc] Growls - Okay... I'm going to eat. My food is getting cold while I argue with you. I'll make you something special when I'm done.

[BEN] Calls after Doc- I don't want it!

[Deer] - Is everything alright love?

[Doc] Flops down at the table and starts eating with little growling noises. - Just a bit annoyed. But I have a plan...

[Deer] - Does he not like something?

-TLOT and Steve are feeding each other little bites of food- 

-GK notices them and mimes puking-

[Doc] He won't eat his vegetables.

[Deer] - Well he is technically still a child

[Doc] I knooooow. It's still vexing though.

[BEN] Has finished everything but the greens and has plastered himself to the ceiling, too high up for Doc's static touch to reach him-

[Doc] Finishes hir own food and stalks back to the kitchen. 

[GK] Little guy giving you trouble Doc? 

[Doc] Just what you'd expect from a child.

[Deer] - Well at least Lie and CP have experience with it

[TLOT] whispers to Deerheart- Doc's experience with kids was all too brief. Remember the empty rooms. Best not to talk about it that way.

[Doc] Thankfully didn't hear Deer's words-

[Deer] Frowns before mouthing- Empty rooms?

[TLOT] There's still placards on the doors love. Behind the paintings on either side of the shower and the room above BEN's with the bunny in it. Doc had three kids. They're all gone now.

[Deer] - Oh, no wonder xe enjoys having Endrea around

[TLOT] There's a pain there that still needs to heal. Just be there for hir and give it time.

[Deer] - You know I will be

[BEN] Eyes are narrowed in suspicion as he waits-

[Doc] Comes back with a bowl full of dark red slices and sauce and heads into the room where BEN is. - I brought you something. A favorite dish of mine.

[BEN] - The fuck is it?

[Doc] Both sweet and good for you. Just try a nibble.

[BEN] Slowly floats down, very suspicious-

[Doc] Sets it down on a block and steps back so he won't feel nervous.

[BEN] Gets closer and sniffs before taking a small bite, he's surprised by the sweetness-

[Doc] I thought so. Not gonna lie, I may be an adult but dammit I love sugar.

[BEN] Continues eating- So what the fuck is it?

[Doc] Beets. With a sweet sauce.

[BEN] Freezes before quickly floating away from the bowl- Ewwwwwwwwww

[Doc] Oh come on. You liked it well enough when you didn't know what it was. Vegetables don't have to be boring. It's all about how you prepare stuff.

[BEN] - No. Yucky stuff- Huffs and crosses his arms

[Doc] Rolls hir eyes. - Well at least you ate a little. - Takes out another bowl of it and bouces it into BEN's inventory. - In case you change your mind later. It'll stay hot. Want to help me with the cheese now?

[BEN] - Fiiiiiiiiiiine

[TLOT] Finishes eating and joins them -

[Doc] I might not have what I need at the moment, so if you can just visualize eating some different types and remember what they taste like, TLOT can get the info from you for me.

[BEN] - Just start thinking of several different cheeses

[TLOT] Is reading the sensory emotions and trying to store them as accurately as possible. He does a light skim of BEN's mind as well, looking for anything interesting or out of place.

[BEN] Is pretty much bored, but his thoughts keep flickering to all the foods Slender would make and how good it would always smell and taste-

[TLOT] I've to enough to do three different types, maybe four. Assuming you're going to make the bases Doc? 

[Doc] Oh yes, I'll be going through a lot of milk I think.

[BEN] - We done here then? Can I go play my video games now?

[Doc] I actually wanted to ask you something important... Have you given any thought to what I told you about Jeff?

[BEN] Stiffens a little- I... I...

[Doc] Because I know you miss him and I can start fixing him the moment he's stripped. All you have to do is call for him. If he comes alone, I'll let him in.

[TLOT] Are you sure this is a good a idea? I don't trust him.

[BEN] - But... But... I don't want him to change! Plus he wouldn't be able to get in by himself either!

[Doc] I think it's worth the risk TLOT. I'll take the responsibility. And BEN I told you I'd let him in personally.

[BEN] - He can't get into the digital world without assistance and Slender would most certainly send one of the other digital pasta's with him!

[Doc] But if I askes Cp to pull him in, would he resist? Or would he trust Cp because you told him it was okay?

[BEN] - I don't know! I mean sure we'd get teamed up every once in awhile for missions, but other than that we'd play video games together...

[Doc] But Cp can just grab people through their computers. All he'd have to do is be sitting there alone at a terminal at a certain time.

[BEN] Chews his lips, thinking about Jeff's usual schedule and when he'd be in his room on his computer-

[TLOT] Inadverdantly reads the scedule because BEN's thoughts are so loud.

[BEN] - I... I don't know when that would be...

[TLOT] Don't lie. I'm psychic, remember?

[BEN] - Ummmmmm...

[Doc] Come on BEN. Did I not promise I'd save him?

[BEN] Whimpers a little-

[Doc] I can wait. But I'd rather get to work. I hate being idle.

[BEN] - But... But Slender would be so pissed...

[Doc] He's already pissed.

[BEN] - But... But...- He's scrambling for excuses and reason's not to-

[Doc] Is just watching the changing expressions on his face. 

[TLOT] Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright.

[BEN] Thinks of a reason - AH! BUT CP HASN'T AGREED TO DO IT!

[Doc] Then I'll ask him. Unless you'd like to do the honors TLOT?

[TLOT] Sends a bit of a mental burst to Cp to see if he's awake and can come over.

[CP] Grumbles, he's barely awake-

[TLOT] Also offers Cp food for him and Lie if they come over.

[CP] Is still very tired and is barely understanding the messages-

[Doc] Pulls out a another bowl of beets and munches while waiting.

[TLOT] He's really out of it

[CP] - The fuck do you want asshole?

[TLOT] Doc needs to talk to you. And I have food if you and Lie are hungry.

[Lie] Very sleepily- Foooooooood

[TLOT] Chuckles- I think Lie is hungry

[Doc] I'll make up some more plates.

[GK] I'll take more!

[Deer] - Are we expecting more company?

[Steve] Has been low key listening in on his husbands thoughts. - I think CP and Lie are coming over.

[CP] - Ugh, I don't wanna move though...

[Lie] - But food...

[CP] - Fine, hang on- With a brief moment of concentration he teleports both of them to Doc's kitchen

[Doc] Jumps a bit. - Hey guys. - Xe's laid out a bunch of different things and there's still a lot of salad left too.

[Lie] Plops down in a seat and just starts eating, she's still very tired-

[CP] - TLOT, was there a reason you called?

[TLOT] Doc is the one that needed you Cp- Peeks out of the other room. - Are you feeling any better Lie?

[Lie] - Much

[Doc] I need a favor and it might be a little dangerous...

[CP] Immediately catches CP's attention- Go on

[Doc] rather darkly- I need you to kidnap someone from the real world and bring them to me.

[CP] Grins- And just who am I getting?

[Doc] Jeff.

[CP] Grins become bigger- Oh this is going to be fun~

[Doc] As we discussed, he's going to be stripped the moment BEN makes contact with him, so I might need your help restraining at least one of them at some point.

[CP] - Can do

[Doc] Would you like to tell BEN you've agreed to do it? He's currently on the ceiling in the next room because I tricked him into eating some vegetables.

[CP] - Seriously? How'd you do that?

[Doc] Lifts up a chunk of bright red beet, it's dribbling with sugary slime. Xe offers it to Cp. - See for yourself.

[CP] Takes the offered bit and chews on it- Not bad

[CP] Steps into the other room and looks up at BEN- Oi, fucker, I'm gonna go get your partner, anything else you want me to grab while I'm out there?

[BEN] - Ummmmmmm, how about you leave my partner there and bring me back some of Jane's undies

[TLOT] What the fuck BEN?

[CP] - Not happening BEN, Jeff's coming here, and we both know his usual schedule...

[Doc] I think we should use the tower room where I worked on you Cp. It's away from the pools so BEN can be comfortable and a bit above his own room as well. Plus if he starts breaking stuff it won't be a huge deal.

[CP] - Alright, I can head up there and make an opening now if you want

[Doc] Not yet, let me prep the space Just take BEN and me and TLOT will grab my supplies. Meet you in five? 

[CP] - Sure- Floats up and grabs BEN- Come on shorty, GK, you coming? Or are you gonna relieve Hera of baby sitting duties?

[GK] I think I'll head back. I don't like the sound of what you guys are doing and I'd rather not get caught up in it right now.

[CP] - Alright- Drags BEN away

[BEN] - DUDE! LET GO!

[Deer] Is watching Lie to make certain she doesn't face plant into her food-

[Doc] Has qued up several different types of code and is calibrating the command block. TLOT has brought a few things as well and his pockets are full of raw pixels. He's also brought a large bag that's slung over his shoulders.

[CP] Plops BEN in a corner and waits on Doc's signal-

[Doc] Cp, do you mind donating a few lines of code as well?

[CP] - The fuck for?

[Doc] I'm just being prepared. It won't hurt or anything, just put your hands on my command block so I can make some copies.

[CP] - Don't you already have enough bits of my code floating around in your command blocks?

[Doc] Please?

[CP] - ... Fine...- Walks over and places his hand on the block

[Doc] Thank you. Herobrine/glitch codes are really special. I can use them to fill holes and they adapt automatically to wherever they're put. I've got nearly a complete map of TLOT's codes since he's patient enough to let me copy everything. 

[TLOT] Laughs- I basically fell asleep with my hands on the block while xe worked.

[CP] - Yeah I'm not giving you that much

[Doc] That's okay...... I'm just looking for a few specific things.... ooookay..... alright.... I'm done.

[TLOT] Fluffs up the pillows on the spare bed. There's a really nice sunset outside and he pauses to smile about it.

[CP] Pulls his hands away- You want me to grab Jeff now?

[Doc] Fiddles for a moment and takes a deep breath. - I'm ready.

[CP] Flicks his hand across the air, creating a tear in the air which reveals the games coding. CP eases himself through and vanishes from sight

[BEN] Is growing very nervous in the corner-

[TLOT] Pops his knuckles.

-After a few tense and quiet moments CP comes back through the opening dragging a struggling teenage looking boy in a white blood stained hoodie and black pants-

[Jeff] - FUCKER LET ME GO!

[CP] - Got him

[BEN] - Jeff!

[CP] - Doc! Do you want him on the bed?

[Doc] Yes please. He may collapse when BEN touches him

[Jeff] Struggles and manages to pull out his kitchen knife and stabs CP in the leg- FUCKER I SAID LET GO!

[CP] Ignores the stab and drags Jeff over to the bed-

[TLOT] Grabs at the knife to snatch it from him-

[BEN] Mutters to himself- No... I don't want to hurt Jeff...

[Jeff] Goes to stab TLOT as he gets closer- WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY ARE THERE MULTIPLES OF YOU!?

[TLOT] Ignores the question as he tries to disarm the struggling figure.

[Jeff] His cut in smile and ever wide open eyes are twisted into an expression of rage as he aims for TLOT's shoulder, his other arm is trying to reach for a second knife in his sweaters pocket-

[Doc] tps BEN to hir and shoves his hand at Jeff

[BEN] Tries to stop himself but isn't fast or strong enough- NO!

[Jeff] Jerks as BEN's hand makes contact with him, his knife inches away from his partners neck and frozen in the air. If it were possible his eyes would be even more wide than they already are as he begins trembling. His body jerks as if he's been possessed and the demon is being exorcised from his body.

[Doc] Pulls BEN back quickly and TLOT does the same for Cp

[Jeff] Collapses to the floor as sounds of pain leave him, his eyes filled with the sensation of every major injury which Insanity had dulled the pain for being returned to him ten fold. A recent injury he had received while killing during their search for BEN is reopened and blood begins spilling from his lower abdomen-

[Doc] Slices open his shirt and checks the wounds before starting to stitch them shut again.

-There is a crackle from the command block-

[Insanity] - How dare you...

[Doc] Grins- Remember me?

[TLOT] Hisses at the sound of the familar voice.

[Insanity] - YOU THIEF!

[Doc] Is covered in Jeff's blood and filling in holes with pixels as xe works. - I'm a liberator, not a thief!

[CP] - Doc, be careful...

[Insanity] - YOU'RE STEALING MY CHILDREN FROM ME!

[Doc] I'm in the shit no matter how you slice it. I might as well be bold. I'm sure you of all people can appreciate that!

[TLOT] Gets out a healing potion and forces the bottle to Jeff's lips.

[BEN] - What the fuck is xe talking to?

[CP] - That's Insanity BEN, the thing that was inside us

[Insanity] - Oh my sweet children, please, come home!

[BEN] - Does it always talk like that?

[Doc] Nobody is listening to your siren song Insanity.

[CP] - Should I destroy the command block?

-The block is beginning to crackle again-

[Doc] Dammit, I'm not sure if I need it or not! You're the one that's used to bringing humans in from outside. Is this sudden opening of old wounds normal!?

[CP] - Never dealt with a human having Insanity before, but passing out is usual common so the pain he's experiencing might be natural

[TLOT] I might be able to help- He lays several layers of hypnotic suggestions on Jeff to dull the pain.

[Jeff] Groans and would be closing his eyes if he had eye lids-

[Insanity] - YOU IGNORANT FOOLS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING!?

[Doc] Hey, that's my line dammit!

[Insanity] Growls and the command block sparks a little- Give me back my children!

[Doc] Broken record again. Smash it if you want Cp.

[CP] Walks over and with a single kick shatters the command block, his leg is still bleeding-

[Doc] Nips off hir threads and checks Jeff's stitches. He's still sweating but seems to have calmed down considerably.

[Jeff] Is no longer in any immediate danger, but still in a lot of pain-

[TLOT] Gives him another potion and turns down his glitch so he can lay a rather cold hand on Jeff's brow.

[Doc] Gets a fresh needle and thread - your turn Cp. Lets see that stab wound.

[CP] - It's fine, not the first time I've been stabbed by him

[Doc] Shakes hir head and examines him anyway.

[Doc] Just hold still for a sec-

[CP] - It's not necessary Doc

[BEN] - Pfft, well at least his attitude with doctors hasn't changed

[Doc] Starts sewing him up anyway. It's a small hole. - I'm used to it. At this point it's like a traditional dance whenever he gets hurt.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Oh hush, you love arguing with me.

[BEN] Is watching Jeff intently-

[TLOT] He's quieted down if you want to talk to him BEN.

[BEN] - N.... No thank you

[TLOT] Reads between the lines - ah, I see. Well that's okay. I'm sure he'd appreciate you sitting with him anyway.

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[CP] - Telling him that doesn't work BEN

[TLOT] Stays quiet just to spite Cp for a change.

[CP] Jerks his leg a little as Doc pricks a bit of a sensitive spot-

[Doc] Oh, sorry. I'm almost done.

[CP] Grumbles and folds his arms-

[Doc] Finishes and gives him a little pat. - Does Lie have a flower for easing pain? Because it looks like we could use one.

[CP] - I think the closest thing would be her healing flowers...

[Doc] Eh, healing we can already do. Think she's awake enough now to help out?

[CP] - I don't know, she was pretty out of it...

[Doc] Examines Jeff to see how he's faring.

-Jeff's breathing is still a bit labored, but he seems to be fine overall. The stitches are holding, but they won't know how he is mentally until he comes back around-

[Doc] Quietly- Thank you Cp. I couldn't have come this far without your help.

[CP] - The fuck are you thanking me for now?

[Doc] Ah nothing. Don't worry about it. Hey BEN, are you okay? You're awfully quiet.

[BEN] A bit shakily- What did you make me do?

[Doc] He was posessed. You cast the evil out. - Xe notices Jeff's lack of eyelids and starts trying to match a pixel color to his face to fix them.

[BEN] Panics a little- What are you trying to do to him!?

[Doc] Lays two pixels over each of his staring eyes and moves them up and down with a finger to test them. - He doesn't have any eyelids. His eyeballs will dry out without them. And it will be better if he can sleep peacefully.

[BEN] - But he likes being without them!

[Doc] Well I'm guessing that the Insanity was blocking back his pain and that's what the sudden opening of wounds was about. It came all at once. So I doubt he'll be able to function without them now. I won't mess with anything else though.

[CP] - I get the feeling you'll pester him about his mouth until he gives in, won't you?

[Doc] Does it hurt him?

[CP] - Probably will now since he religiously cuts them back open whenever they do start to heal again

[Doc] Hm. Well if it's a cosmetic thing.... I can't really say anything can I? I've got two facial scars myself. I might be able to seal the edges so they don't bleed if he really wants it like that. Seems a tad inconvenient for eating though. But if it looks like he's in constant pain, I will bug him. Otherwise; no.

[CP] - We'll see...

[BEN] Is sitting there silently just wanting all of them to leave-


	73. Jeff Arrives Lie and Cp go irl Gamehopping with Doc

[TLOT] Covers Jeff gently with the blanket and tucks him in. - I'll just go out in the hall in case I'm needed to restrain anyone. And I'll have Steve bring up some spare beds for tonight. 

[Doc] Thank you my friend. Come on Cp, lets go check on Lie. I'm sure Deerheart has stuffed her full of goodies by now. Or she's asleep on the dining room table.   
-xe turns back for a moment- BEN? Jeff's going to need rest and to stay put so he can heal and acclimate. I'll bring you up whatever you want if you're willing to sit with him. Just yell if something seems amiss. I'll come running to help. Okay?

[BEN] He waits for everyone to leave before approaching Jeff's side where he calmly stands guard for hours before noticing a stirring in his friend. It's weird seeing his eyes closed for once. As Jeff begins to wake up he reaches up to remove his eye mask that he would normally wear. When he finds none he grows confused and finally opens his eyes.

[Jeff] - Wha... What the fucking hell.

[BEN] - Easy now, you've been brought into the digital realm, not just traveling through it.

[Jeff] - Dude, what's wrong with my eyes?

[BEN] - The fucking crazy ass doctor here gave you eyelids again... Apparently... Well, We apparently have essentially had a virus in all of us. I... I accidentally activated the anti virus that the doctor made and... And... It will make any of our kind that I come into contact with lose theirs as well! I... Dude, I just, don't know what to say...

[Jeff] Is silent for a moment- Where's my knife?

[BEN] - Why do you want to know that?

[Jeff] - So I can fucking make this doctor go to sleep...

[BEN] - It won't help Jeff, they'll come back, like our Herobrine... And it won't stop what they've created...

[Jeff] Cocks his head a little as he looks at his partner- Dude... Are you... Scared?

[BEN] - Flinches a little at the word- OF COURSE NOT!

[Jeff] Starts laughing- Dude! You totally are!

[BEN] - AM NOT!

-The two devolve into silly arguments-

[CP] Immediately teleported down to the kitchen to check on Lie whose having a conversation with Deer about her plants-

[Deer] Is avoiding talking about her latest plant creation which is still above Lie's bed-

[TLOT] Settles down outside the room where BEN and Jeff are on a bed that Steve brought up. The two snuggle togeather and fall asleep.

[Doc] Comes down after Cp. - Looks like all is well for now.

[CP] - Key word there being for now...

[Doc] I presume Jeff will be trying to murder us once he's well enough to stand?

[CP] - Oh yeah, and he's fast so be on your guard

[Doc] Thank the server for respawn eh?

[CP] - We'll have to pat him down eventually and get all of his knives

[Doc] Hopefully BEN will discourage him a bit from making trouble. He seems to be acclimating rather quickly.

[CP] - He's always been quick to adjust to situations, although the bribe of drugs and video games is always good incentive for him

[Doc] Make more weed. Got it. The first batch seems to have been mind-blowing enough for BEN thankfully. So I'm on the right track.

[CP] - Jeff likes cigarettes, but he was always careful not to smoke them inside because the smell would irritate several members immensely

[Doc] Ugh. What a vile habit. Not sure if I want to encourage that.

[CP] - But you'll encourage BEN's pot?

[Doc] Weeds natural, and cigarettes smell bad and are terrible for you. At least pot has pharmaceutical uses. Tobacco just kills you. I am a Doctor after all.

[CP] - I wonder how his face is going to be now that Insanity is gone...

[Doc] You mean; will it hurt?

[CP] - He did that to his face under the control of Insanity

[Doc] Do you think he'll want it fixed? Because I can probably graft over the raw edges if he wants it open like that still.

[CP] Sighs- I don't know, he's always liked the bleeding edges, scared his victims more. If he even thought it was healing a little he'd dig his knife into it again to make sure it didn't heal

[Doc] But again... Insanity... it's hard to know what he'll be like now. Tomorrow morning will likely be quite interesting. Can I entice you two to crash here for the night perhaps?

[CP] - You just want me here for the muscles I could provide... Don't you...

[Doc] is a bit surprised and confused. - Huh? If I just need someone held down, TLOT can do it easily. I was asking because you know him.

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Fine, but why would you want Lie here?

[Doc] Because neither of you like to sleep alone. Silly.

[CP] Grumbles a bit-

[Doc] smiles- I mean, you can putter around the house all night if you want, but I wanted you both to have the option to knock out if necessary.

[CP] Looks over at his mate- The plant in the bedroom is a little disconcerting...

[Doc] I'm kind of relieved I'm not the only one that's unnerved by it. Made me and TLOT both feel like a pair of fraidy-cats.

[CP] - It didn't do that much, but the blackness of the vines, well, it kinda reminds me of the trees in Slender's domain...

[Doc] I don't really have any desire to get the lust potion bitten directly into my veins. I saw what it did to TLOT....

[CP] - Lie seems to be the only one really immune to it...

[Doc] She's always reluctant when it comes to sex. She's good at controlling her own lust. It makes sense. Have you had a chance to really talk to her about it yet?

[CP] - Which part?

[Doc] Any of it. Though I presume she's forgiven you and that's the important part.

[CP] - No, we've pretty much been sleeping till TLOT called us over here

[Doc] Then maybe.... you should talk to her?

[CP] - I'd rather not...

[Doc] Well... okay. You know where all the rooms are here. Just pick a bedroom. I think I'll collect Deerheart and crash if she's willing.

[Deer] Laughs at something Lie says-

[Doc] Slides up behind her, tracing the shape of her antlers with gentle hands and laying a kiss in her hair.

[Deer] Smiles and looks at Lie- It's getting late, you don't mind if Doc and I go to bed?

[Lie] Shakes her head- Go ahead, we can talk more tomorrow

[CP] Sits next to Lie- We're staying here for the night in case there's trouble with Jeff

[Lie] - Should I have some vines at the ready?

[CP] Shrugs-

[Doc] No it's okay. TLOT is outside Jeff's room

[Lie] - Okay, have a good sleep Doc

[Doc] Follows Deerheart up the stairs, getting a little squeak out of hir mate with a butt touch in the vine room.

-Next morning-

[Jeff] Wakes with incredible pain in his cheeks-

[TLOT] Feels the strong emanations of pain and wakes, Steve stirs sleepily beside him as he slips out of the small bed and creaks open the door to the long room where Jeff is to check on him.

[Jeff] Is holding his cheeks with as much of a scowl as his ever smiling face can manage-

[TLOT] Reads the amount of pain he's in and doesn't bother asking for specifics before calling for Doc.

[Jeff] Removes one hand from his face and slips it into his pocket, grabbing the handle of his other knife-

[TLOT] I can hold you down to the bed if needed, but I'd rather not. I'm just calling someone to help you since you're obviously in pain.

[Jeff] Growls in his throat-

[BEN] Is passed out on the floor next to the bed-

[TLOT] Pokes BEN,- you okay kiddo?

[BEN] Grumbles and turns over- Fucking majora, give me the mask...

[TLOT] Somehow I think you've already passed that mission a few times BEN. Wakey wakey.

[BEN] Mumbles and opens his eyes a little, sleepily looking at TLOT-

[TLOT] There you are. You okay? Your friend is awake. 

[BEN] - Dude, let me sleep...

[Jeff] Kicks BEN-

[TLOT] Gives Jeff a curious eyebrow.

[Jeff] Glares at TLOT as BEN rolls away-

[TLOT] Sends a burst to Cp as well for good measure.

[CP] With a small groan tp's to the room- What?

[TLOT] Jeff is up, I was just letting you know. -Smiles- BEN is fine, he's just being lazy.

[CP] Looks over at Jeff- Lemme guess, your cheeks finally hurt?

[Jeff] Snarls at CP-

[CP] - Don't give me that, and get your hand off of your knife, it's pretty useless here

[Doc] Comes down the hall and smiles at the sight of Steve still asleep in a tiny ball of blankets.

[Jeff] Continues glaring-

[Doc] Walks into the room with a full inventory. And merrily asks- So what specifically needs fixing?

[Jeff] Has a bit of blood dripping past his fingers-

[TLOT] His face hurts. It's over all his thoughts right now. It must be pretty painful.

[CP] - I guess Insanity was also keeping his smile from bleeding everywhere

[Doc] So... how would you like it Jeff? I can seal the edges so it's still open but doesn't bleed, or I can stitch up your cheeks with no seam, or I can do it messy so you'll still have the scars at both sides.

[Jeff] Is simply waiting for Doc to get closer so he mumbles something-

[TLOT] Well that was nonsense. At least think it louder. Fair warning, I can read minds.

[Jeff] Glares-

[Doc] I hate to see people needlessly in pain. Come on, it's a simple question.

[Jeff] Is still patiently waiting for Doc to get closer-

[Doc] Sighs and gets a bit closer. - Can I look at it at least? You're bleeding all over yourself.

[Jeff] Yanks the knife out and plunges it straight towards Doc's hearts-

[CP] Is a bit faster and yanks Doc away before any damage can be done-

[Doc] Loses hir breath and is flooded with gratitude - Thank you...

[TLOT] Throws a bit of weight on Jeff.

[Jeff] Is surprised by the sudden weight as he's held to the bed, unable to move his arm wielding the knife-

[TLOT] Plucks the knife from his hand. - Rude. 

[Doc] Slumps against Cp,- but not unexpected in a general sense.

[CP] Pushes Doc away a bit before walking towards Jeff and pulling his other hand away from Jeff's face with a deep growl as a warning towards Jeff.

[Jeff] His cheeks are bleeding and it's obvious to see the torn muscles which would normally work his jaw-

[Doc] Finds hir footing and approaches him a bit more cautiously. - That looks bad... Should I presume you want the scars? It dosen't look like you'll be able to talk or even eat easily otherwise.

[Jeff] Glares and TLOT barely catches the thought which crosses Jeff's mind- Don't touch my beautiful face

[TLOT] He doesn't want it fixed. 

[Doc] Do you want something for the pain at least?

[Jeff] Keeps glaring-

[CP] Sighs- Doc, your gonna have to do something or he won't be able to talk

[Doc] You're the one who warned me too.... Ugh.

[Doc] Scars it is. I'll make sure they're deep and dark so you'll still have the shape.

[Jeff] Jerks his head away-

[TLOT] Gets behind him and holds his head still with both hands.

[Jeff] Has nothing but rage in his eyes-

[Doc] I'm sorry. I don't think it's worth being mute or having food dribbling out your mouth. Do you want me to do it where you can open it that wide naturally maybe?

[Jeff] Spits blood at Doc-

[Doc] Okay.... maybe later then. - Xe gathers a bit of hir pixelbind on a single finger and uses it to knit the raw edges back together. Xe draws a dark line where the cuts were before backing off again.

[Jeff] - FUCKER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

[Doc] I made it stop bleeding. I left the lines. We can tinker with it later if you want to be able to open the whole bottom half of your head like that. Endermen do it all the time.

[Jeff] - GIVE ME MY FUCKING KNIFE BACK SO I CAN SEND ALL OF YOU TO SLEEP!

[Doc] Looks at him sideways. -You don't know much about this game do you? This isn't a hardcore server.

[Jeff] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE OR KNOW WHAT THAT IS!

[BEN] - Has gone back to sleep-

[Doc] It means when you die you just wake up in your bed. Or at the spawn if you don't have one.

[Jeff] - Tries to struggle against the weight TLOT has pressed on him- I DON'T CARE!

[TLOT] You should. It makes killing people rather pointless.

[Jeff] - SHUT UP YOU FUCKERS!

[CP] - You know, pretty sure my mate can grow a lemon tree and then we'd have lemon juice...

[Jeff] Shrinks a little-

[Lie] Just happens to come into the room then- Hey, you guys doing okay so far?

[Jeff] Snorts- Who's the fucking broad?

[CP] There is a very loud and clear snap as CP's grip tightens at the insult towards his mate and snaps the bones in Jeff's arm-

[TLOT] - Winces at the sound - Maybe don't talk about Cp's wife that way...

[Jeff] - YOU FUCKER! I'M GONNA PUT YOU TO SLEEP!

[Doc] Gets out a health potion and pops off the cork with hir thumb.

[CP] Is growling at Jeff who is snarling in return-

[Doc] Pushes the potion to Jeffs lips- Cp, could you loosen that grip up just a tad? 

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because I asked nicely?

[CP] Gives Doc a short glare-

[Doc] Gives him a hopeful smile.

[Lie] - CP, look at me.

[CP] Looks over at his mate as she gets closer

[Lie] - You don't have to let him go completely, just loosen your grip, please

[CP] After a moment he does loosen his grip enough-

[Doc] Tips the potion into Jeff's mouth, it has a sort of berry flavor.

[Jeff] Coughs a bit as he swallows before he speaks again - Seriously, who's the fucking cunt?

[CP] Goes to break Jeff's arm again, and his face-

[Doc] Sticks both fingers into Jeff's nostrils and pulls up sharply.

Jeff] - OW! MOTHER FUCKER!

[Doc] Very quietly- Stop talking shit about Cp's wife. Lie is also a brine and perfectly capable of injuring your most intimate bits in horrible ways.

[Lie] Tilts head in confusion-

[Doc] Vines go in the holes Lie. Thorns come out the vines....

[Lie] Shrinks a little at the thought herself-

[TLOT] Creative... yet horrible...

[Jeff] - Dude? Wife? HA! Fat chance!

[TLOT] Snorts. - You haven't talked to him in a looong time have you?

[CP] - Can I break his arm again?

[Jeff] - Doesn't matter, he's not the kind for relationships... Or emotions

[Doc] Lets go of Jeff's nostrils- It would be more productive to just prove him wrong.

[TLOT] Creepypastas without their Insanity are entirely different animals Jeff.

[Jeff] Growls at TLOT- LALALALALA! I can't hear you!

[TLOT] Looks at him in confusion and then repeats the message louder directly into his brain.

[Jeff] Tries to turn his head to bite TLOT-

[Lie] Starts rubbing CP's arm to encourage him to loosen his grip-

[TLOT] Ah aha ah, no biting. I bite back. - He smiles right over Jeffs face, letting it split his cheeks and wrap nearly around his head before parting his lips to show rows and rows of needle thin fangs.

[Jeff] Grins- That's a beautiful smile, bet I could make it more beautiful if you would go to sleep~

[TLOT] Closes his mouth. - And people say I'm weird.

[CP] - That's his thing...- Releases his grip on Jeff and draws Lie closer in a protective grip

[Jeff] Notices the action- Dude, if she's a good lay then wanna share?

[CP] Spawns his sword in, once again forgetting about the sheath-

[CP] Hit's Jeff very hard on the head with the sheathed weapon before he realizes the sheath is still there- SHIT FUCK DAMNIT! STUPID FUCKING THING! - Starts pulling the sheath off

[Jeff] His head is bleeding from the blow

[Doc] Whoah! Don't kill him! Me or TLOT will have to catch him again if you break the bed in the process.

[Lie] Steps between CP and Jeff- Calm down CP, now isn't the time

[CP] Is growling a bit-

[TLOT] I'd be pissed too, that's incredibly rude. But also.... Jeff doesn't know you anymore CP, you'll have to get reaquainted.

[Jeff] - Yeah right, I bet he's faking it just to get laid

[Doc] For what it's worth; I assure you he is not. You may know creepypastas, but you know very little about Herobrines.

[CP] - SERIOUSLY! LET ME KILL HIM!

[Doc] Tell you what Cp... When he's healed up, if you're still mad, I'll turn off the pvp and you two can duke it out later.

[CP] - Gladly...

[Jeff] - God fucking damn it! BEN! WAKE UP YOU ASSHAT! BACK ME UP HERE!

[BEN] His ear twitches a little, but he remains asleep-

[CP] - Jeff, you know he can sleep through just about anything...

[Jeff] - Not this... BATH TIME!

[BEN] Jerks awake in a panic and plasters himself to the ceiling- NO! No water!

[TLOT] Whoah! There's no water BEN! It's okay!

[BEN] Whimpering on the ceiling-

[Doc] Jeff said it.

[CP] While TLOT and Doc are distracted goes to strangle Jeff-

[BEN] - No water...

[TLOT] Please don't do that Cp. It's counterproductive. Though I admit that was a crappy way to wake a hydrophobic.

[CP] - NOT WHY I'M DOING IT!

[Doc] No water BEN. I promised I'd keep you away from it didn't I?

[BEN] Meekly nods-

[TLOT] I know, but.... Lie, help me out here.

[Doc] Come down. It's okay.

[Lie] - I'm a little tempted to just let him, Jeff did insult me a few times after all...

[Ben] Slowly starts coming down-

[TLOT] Sends a message to Cp mentally - we can good cop bad cop if you want. Smack him around if you need too, but don't kill him. Okay?

[CP] - But I reeeeeeally wanna kill him right now...

[TLOT] Please? You have so much more self-control then you used too. Don't let him rattle you. He's just ignorant.

[CP] Growls but his grip does loosen a little-

[Jeff] - HA! See? They've softened you down to nothing! I bet Sally could take you on and win now!

[Doc] Smacks Jeff-You have no idea what he's been through!

[CP] Is growling again-

[Doc] Nor do you have any idea how much stronger he is now as a result. Stop poking the bear.

[Jeff] - Dude, it's my job to irritate my family

[Doc] Looks at BEN- Seriously?

[BEN] - We all annoy and irritate each other

[Doc] That explains a lot....

[Lie] Is once again rubbing CP's arms in an attempt to get him to release his grip- Come on CP, that's enough

[TLOT] Maybe think about your next words carefully Jeff... Cp doesn't seem in a playful mood.

[Jeff] Grins- Playful as in wanting to fuck his mate or murder everyone here including her?

[CP] Loses control and lunges at Jeff-

[TLOT] Moron.

[Doc] BEN, is Jeff suicidal?

[BEN] - Nah, but he was almost murdered right before he became a pasta

[Doc] I'm not surprised. -wryly- Why are you guys friends again?

[BEN] Shrugs- I dunno, we just get along

[Doc] Then maybe you could talk to him a bit? He seems to be running off at the mouth right now.

[BEN] Wouldn't stop him... Jeff's stubborn as all hell

[Doc] That's seems to be a thing with you guys. Gods... when he first came here, Cp would gladly let himself bleed to death rather then accept help from anyone.

[BEN] - No shit, he did that in the manor too, we'd eventually have to get Slender to step in and get him to cooperate...

[CP] Is beating the shit out of Jeff-

[TLOT] Is trying to figure out how to safely intervene but also understands why Cp is pissed. 

[Doc] You have no idea how many times I've patched him up. I had to replace one of his hands when we purged his Insanity.

[BEN] - His hand?

[Lie] Finally gets her vines wrapped around CP and tugs him away from Jeff-

[Doc] I didn't have as good of an idea how to eradicate it back then. Myself and another Herobrine named Sigma forced it into his left hand and I chopped it off. I made him a new one out of wood, but it's fully integrated and fleshy now. I can fix with any kind of pixels, though I usually stick to whatever is the closest color.

[BEN] - Weird... Pffft, you could always ask Skin Taker for "donations" next time!

[Doc] Wha... I'm not sure I want to know.. Besides, my powers are better now too. I can multiply any pixel if I have one to start. So now I could take one pixel of flesh and make a whole skin if needed.

[BEN] - Hunh... well I think you might wanna check on your "patient", CP probably did some more damage...

[Doc] Ah... geeze. Another bottle is in order I think.

[Jeff] Is bruised and bleeding from a few places-

[Doc] That's not too bad. -Xe forces another potion to his lips and makes him drink it. - I'll show you something BEN. - Xe takes a single pixel of blood and stirs it in hir palm, multiplying it so the liquid overflows and runs in dribbles down between hir gloved fingers.

[BEN] - DUDE! AWESOME! Imagine how many people you could scare with that!

[Doc] I only scare people intentionally when they've really pissed me off. But you see why I like it here. The codes are so wonderfully flexible.

[Jeff] - DUDE! WTF!? He's the fucking enemy!

[TLOT] Xe is not the enemy. They are actually attempting to help. If BEN had touched you outside of this game there's a very strong chance you would have unravelled without your Insanity and died.

[Jeff] - Oh fuck you!

[TLOT] Shrugs- It's the truth.

[CP] Is distracted because Lie is placing gentle kisses on his face-

[Doc] Bites hir lip to keep from commenting at the look on Cp's face as his mate peppers him with affection.

[BEN] - Dude, I wanna join in!

[Doc] Not you too... come on. Herobrine's don't share their mates. It's just how we are.

[BEN] - But she's hot!

[Doc] She's also taken. Give it a rest. You're just going to piss CP off.

[BEN] - Dude, no fun...

[Doc] You know how swans mate for life? It's kinda like that.

[BEN] Is now sad-

[Doc] Be happy for him BEN. He's found his other peice.

[Lie] Her plants finally release CP since he's calm now. He pulls her in closer to him, nuzzling against her-

[Doc] quietly- Look how happy he is BEN... This could never have happened while he was posessed. The thing inside him wanted to corrupt her too. It would have broken his hearts.

[BEN] - Whatever...- Grumbles

[Doc] quietly- Each of them have an extra heart inside them, both made from the same block and beating in tandem. If you look close when they are together you can sometimes see the glow through their clothes.

[BEN] - Glow?

[Doc] The hearts were made from redstone, it glows when there's current through it. In this case; when their emotions run high.

[BEN] - Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame

[Doc] Ruffles his hair- Maybe when you're older you'll understand.

[BEN] - Uh, technically I'm older than CP, my game's been around waaaaaaaaay longer

[Doc] Okay, when you're more mature then. Haha.

[BEN] Growls at Doc-

[Jeff] - Hey fuckers, can BEN and I go home now?

[Doc] No. Not unless you want to eradicate most of your household.

[TLOT] Pats Jeff down and takes his knives- I'm going to take the weight off now, don't do anything dumb.

[Jeff] Growls-

[TLOT] Just a precaution. I'll give them back when you're more emotionally stable.

[Jeff] Lunges at TLOT trying to get his knives back-

[TLOT] tps to the other side of the room.

[Jeff] - FUCKER! DON'T DO THAT AND GIVE ME BACK MY KNIVES!

[Lie] Tugs CP gently towards the door- If you don't mind, I think I'll be taking my mate home now...

[TLOT] If you want, I think we have this in hand. 

[Doc] Thank you for your help Cp.

[CP] Stops for a moment- Doc, about what we discussed yesterday, let me know when you do go to talk with him... I'll... I'll stay away for at least that conversation...

[Doc] I will, and I'm sure he'll do it just because I asked. Like I said, he understands your anger. Thank you for trusting both of us as well.

[CP] Snarls a bit- I wouldn't exactly call it trust...

[Doc] For me at least?

[CP] - Fine...

[Doc] Blushes just slightly. - Thank you.

-CP and Lie then leave for their own home, Jeff is still trying to grab his knives from TLOT-

[TLOT] Is just popping around the room avoiding Jeff's hands.

[BEN] - Dude, stop it, your making me feel sick...

[Jeff] - Then fucking help me catch him!

[Doc] Is trying really hard not to laugh.

[BEN] - Dude, I'm still half asleep

[Jeff] - YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!

[Doc] I'd almost venture to say he kinda likes it here Jeff. I don't think he has much incentive to help.

[BEN] - I mean, the doctor here does make some really gooooooood pot...

[Jeff] Stops- Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Really BEN!? He gives you a little pot and you're willing to stay?

[Doc] He earned it. He let me give him a bath with only a very small amount of complaining.

[Jeff] - How the fuuuuck...

[Doc] grins widely- Lava. Gets you squeakly clean and it's barely even a liquid.

[BEN] - Still feels a bit to liquidy...

[Jeff] - That's cheating

[Doc] We can try the buckwheat next time, but I still think the lava is quicker.

[BEN] Very suspicious- Wheeeeeeeeeeen...

[Doc] Next time you're stinky. A few days at least. Don't sweat it.

[BEN] - No bath...

[Doc] Shhh, it's okay. Don't get all excited again. I keep my promises. 

[BEN] Whimpers a little-

[Doc] Aww. Smoke a bit if you need too.

[BEN] - Okay

[Jeff] hisses- Traitor...

[BEN] Pulls out his bowl and the weed, flicks a little of his green lightning to light it and begins smoking-

[Doc] There you go. Just relax. And don't be so nasty Jeff. I've been keeping him here partly to protect your family.

[Jeff] Growls at Doc-

[TLOT] Takes the opportuinity to stop tp-ing around. - That's a weird smell.

[Jeff] - It's just pot

[Doc] Can you handle there two for a bit TLOT? I need to go do something Cp asked me to do.

[TLOT] Go ahead. I've got this.

[Doc] I'll talk to you guys later then. Behave okay? -leaves the room- 

[BEN] Holds bowl out towards TLOT- Dude, want some?

[TLOT] Pulls out a golden bottle of fluid. - Only if you try this. I'm an alcohol-kinda guy.

[Doc] Is typing with one hand in the air as xe walks out towards the spawn. First sending a pm to Notch and then another message to Cp as the ping is sent back with an affirmative. 

-Player_Notch has joined the server- 

[Doc] Waits nervously for him to come out of the little house. Not wanting to seem too eagar.

[Notch] Peeks out. - Are we alone?

[Doc] I hope so. I need to talk to you about something really important. And... I need a favor. 

[Notch] Well I did tell you I wanted to help. -comes outside and leans on the wall of the small house- What is it? 

[Doc] Remember I told you that CP can drag people into this game to kill them? 

[Notch] Swallows nervously- Yes...

[Doc] It's possible to go the other way.

[Notch] Wha... How is that even possible? I mean downloading someones electrical impulses and brain information kinda makes sense, but going the other way? Is this like the 3D printed flesh thing?

[Doc] I have no idea how it works, I just know it's possible. Cp himself was a digital entity once and the other pastas did something to him that gave him a body.

[Doc] He says anyone here... could become real. They'd even be able to draw on their codes in the real world to spawn high res versions of in-game items. 

[Notch] Is just standing their stunned. - And we... thought they were just glitches.... Are ALL Herobrine's able to do this? 

[Doc] No, as far as I know he's the only one. 

[Notch] I was worried about him killing me, but... now I'm worried about him. Doc... protect this one with everything you have. You can't let the pastas take him back. 

[Doc] I don't intend to.

[Notch] So, what did you want me to do? 

[Doc] Cp wants to let his wife back out of the game. Make her like him so she can come and go from here to the real world as she pleases. 

[Notch] Is this the same woman he kidnapped?

[Doc] The same. But I don't think she'll go looking for her family. I'm positive she's been declared dead, and she... gave away some memories to help Cp, so now she's forgotten what her real name even was. She doesn't look the same anymore either since she basically took the form of her Minecraft avatar.

[Doc] I want you to watch over her. She'll be in pain for several days while she's becoming real again. Cp has offered to run around and keep the other creepypastas busy so they don't find you or her. But we need to make sure she's safe in the meantime. 

[Notch] Well I guess I could... I mean I'll have to clean the place up first. I basically live in front of my computer. 

[Doc] I suspected as much. The... the others think I should come out too. 

[Notch] Is suprised- Were you actually human once Doc? 

[Doc] ...no. And the idea of going out there scares the living daylights out of me.

[Notch] Why?

[Doc] It just seems so... complicated. I like things low-res. It's easy on my eyes and my anxiety. Plus I'm sure most of the creepypastas want to skin me alive at this point since I've stripped three of them of their Insanity possession now. 

[Notch] Well, if you change your mind; my couch is all yours Doc.

[Notch] Can I at least get some assurance that if I watch over Cp's wife in the real world he won't drag me bodily into my own game and murder me later?

[Doc] If this goes off without a hitch theres a small chance he'll actually start talking to you instead of trying to destroy you in a blind rage when you get on.

[Notch] Then I'll go fluff up my extra pillows. Just let me know when you want to do it.

[Doc] Thank you.

[Notch] And Doc?

[Doc] Hmm?

[Notch] Come and see me sometime. We'll get beer and pizza. 

[Doc] Chuckles- Okay Markus. I'll think about it.

[CP] Nervously approaches Lie- Lie? There's something I need to discuss with you...

[Lie] - What is it?

[CP] - I... Well, this past time when I was gone out into the real world I had no idea that you would go to BEN to try and learn how to leave the game yourself to come after me...

[Lie] - And why wouldn't I have? CP, your my mate, and being separated for that long began to physically hurt! I began to get desperate, I wanted to find you, to be with you, to comfort you! Did you not feel the same?

[CP] - I did, but I didn't want to drag you into danger or make you more upset, thus why I went into the real world, but we're getting off topic: Do you still want to go into the real world?

[Lie] Pauses for a moment - Yes, if you're going to try to use that as a place to run and hide, then I want to be able to find you, to calm you down and bring you back to reason!

[CP] - Then I'll take you out, not BEN, I can't trust him to not just take you directly to Slender. Just please, be patient. Doc and I have already discussed a safe place to bring you out at, I'm just waiting to hear back from hir.

[Lie] - Where would I be coming out at?

[CP] Shakes his head slightly- I'd rather not say now, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I will let you know once I know.

[Lie] - Alright, but what will you be doing while I'm gaining a physical body? If you stay near me the other pasta's will probably track you down...

[CP] - I'll be jumping around everywhere, leading them away from you... And potentially Doc if they come along as well...

[Lie] - Doc would be coming along?

[CP] - Maybe, I don't really know. For now though, why don't we focus on moving your latest creation...

[Lie] - To where?

[CP] - TLOT suggested the cage, can't really argue with that...

[Lie] - Alright, I'll go start coaxing it down off of the ceiling

[Doc] Typing to Cp. - Okay. Notch says he'll do it. and he's actually here if you want to talk to him civiliy for once.

[CP] Grumbles, unsure of what to do-

[Lie] - CP? Is everything okay?

[CP] - So the place I mentioned? It's Notch's place...

[Lie] - Oh...

[Doc] I mean, I'll tell him he should leave for now if you're just going to come and murder him again.

[CP] Sighs- No, I should probably talk to him, make sure he has everything he'll need to take care of Lie.

[Doc] Turns to Notch and says aloud. - He's going to come over here. Just to talk.

[Notch] Okay. - He puts his little bit of mismatched armor away and tries to look harmless.

[CP] Tp's to the spawn, still grumbling a bit-

[Doc] watches him warily. 

[Notch] Hello Cp. -looks nervous-

[CP] Scowls at Notch-

[Notch] Doc told me what you wanted to do, and the personal risk you'll be taking. I'll watch over her. I promise.

[CP] - That I already got, but there are things that will happen while she's regaining her body.

[Notch] I'm listening. Doc told me she'll be in pain. Will I be able to give her anything to help lessen it?

[CP] Shakes his head- No, in fact the first few days she will not be lucid. After that if you can get any form of soft food into her, like applesauce or mashed potato's, it can be helpful. After about four days she will have a fever so ice packs should keep her more comfortable, even though she really isn't that fond of the cold. However I know things such as morphine and Vicodin have been attempted during this process and they had no affect.

[Notch] Holy... Okay. -stands perfectly still- I'm taking notes manually. I'll go to the store this afternoon. How many days does it usually take?

[Doc] Makes a stoic face- Then I'm not going. Not this time at least. I won't impose on you like that for two people.

[CP] - For most of us, a little more than a week, for BEN it was just under a week. We think that was because he was originally human. So hopefully it will be that long for Lie as well.

[Notch] I understand. If you change your mind later then I'll have the experience. Noted as well Cp. Do I... need a bedpan or anything? 

[CP] Shakes head- As digital entities we don't actually need the bathroom. Really the only time we use a bathroom is to bathe or shower

[Notch] Ah. Cp... who was it the figured out you could get out of the digital realm like this? Who was the first?

[CP] Thinks for a moment- If I recall it might have been BEN, I think it had something to do with the fact that he counts as a ghost since his original copy of the game is possessed by him.

[Doc] Guesses at Notch's next thought. - It's probably not safe for you to talk to him yet. Give me a bit more time to crack that nut just in case.

[Notch] Understood.

[CP] - I'll do my best to keep the other pasta's away from your place, but to be safe try to act and follow your daily schedule as usual. Or at least when you're outside or able to be seen from the outside.

[Notch] grins- So.... stay home. Order pizza and play on the computer. Got it.

[CP] - I swear if you let anything happen to my mate...

[Notch] Accidentally hits the sneak button in slight panic- Never. I'll protect her with my life. Literally, since Doc told me you're perfectly capable of coming out of my computer and killing me for real.

[CP] - I'll be taking Lie back to my server for at least a few days, the higher resolution there will create less of a shock when she transitions over to the real world.

[Doc] I didn't even think of that.... Would taking her to a different game with an even higher resolution shorten the time? It would also be less likely to be noticed since they're certainly watching your server. I could take her somewhere really cutting edge while you make some noise. They don't know my digital signature near as well as yours.

[CP] Hesitates- In my server I can guarantee her safety, my mobs obey me...

[Doc] But if I'm right it will be less days she has to spend outside while you're leading your bretheren around and less time for you to risk getting caught. Plus I'm used to game hopping, I could take her a different place every hour or so, stepping up the graphics each time. 

[CP] Is disgruntled - But can you guarantee her safety?

[Doc] Cp... no one is better at running and hiding from angry people then a mad scientist. I've been doing this my entire life. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her. And it will be just as much because she's my friend as me not wanting you mad at me. I'll even teach her to game hop.

[CP] Is nervous about letting his mate do this - If we do it this way then I'll need a list of games so I can avoid the ones you'll be going into

[Doc] I'll try to stick to really pretty games that no one really plays any more. Quiet stuff like Myst and Shadow of the Colussus. Otogi might be a good choice too...

[CP] - Anything with animals will make her happy too...

[Doc] I have to show her Okami.

[CP] - Just... Keep her safe...

[Doc] I will. When do you want to do this? 

[Notch] Just give me the rest of today at least so I can buy ice packs and soft food.

[CP] - We'll also need to arrange for somebody to look after her animals, GK can look after Endrea

[Doc] Hera would probably do it. And Steffan would certainly do it if you offer him something as payment.

[CP] - I'm not going to a Steve...

[Doc] Don't talk like that. You sound like some kind of racist against Steves.

[CP] - Gee, I wonder why

[Doc] You like Father Steve okay, don't you? Apart from that one time; he's always been nice to you. 

[Notch] What happened? 

[Doc] Steve was having a bad hair day and kicked CP in the crotch. 

[Notch] Ouch...

[CP] - Was pretty much within our first week on this seed...

[Doc] I've been wondering about this for a long time. Did you even say anything to him? Or did he just walk up and boot you?

[CP] - NO! I DIDN'T!

[Doc] Like I said. Bad hair day.

[CP] Grumbles- And the only reason why we we're here is because SOMEBODY is a curious mother fucker...

[Doc] Points at hirself comically - Mwah? 

[Notch] Snorts-

[CP] - No shit sherlock

[Doc] Aww, but we wouldn't have become friends otherwise! - Gives Cp a quick hug and darts away before xe can get smacked.

[CP] - Yes well if I recall, our first interaction was you fondling my balls!

[Notch] Is all eyeballs- 

[Doc] Well I had to check them, testicles can burst if you kick them hard enough. And they're very healthy cubes if it makes you feel any better.

[Notch] Is muffling his mike so they don't hear him laughing.

[CP] Growls a bit- Yet even after TLOT told you to stay away from me you didn't...

[Doc] Cocks an eyebrow at him. - I like a good challenge. And in some ways, I'm more durable then he is anyways. Good thing too. You play pretty rough.

[CP] Snarls- You MIGHT want to rephrase that asshole...

[Doc] You killed me! I'd call that rough. And I did bounce back from it. Besides. It's true, I had far fewer pixels at the start and as long as I have a few left I can rebuild myself if I'm shattered. Even TLOT can't do that.

[Notch] Is nervous again - welp.... getting late. If there's nothing else I'm going to go to buy supplies. I'll log back in in an hour or two to let you know I'm ready whenever you are.

[CP] Groans before he remembers something - Oh yeah, before I forget again Notch... When we come through you'll want to clear the space in front of your computer screen.

[Notch] I could just put it on the floor if you warn me first.

[CP] - That would work. Doc, you should probably fill TLOT and your mate in on what's going to be happening, I'll go get Lie.

\- / Player_Notch has left the server/-

[Doc] Got it. And I'll make a list of games too.

[CP] Nod in agreement before tp'ing home

[BEN] Is high and drunk off of touchie wine- Dude... Duuuuuuuuuuuuude... We should go to GTA and get some prostitutes...

[TLOT] Is in the form of a very very large golden cat and purring loudly while laying on his back. - This... it feels like catnip... or afterglow... - Scratches his belly in a lazy way. - I don't want sex, food would be way better. We should go down to the kitchen and make a huuuge sandwich. 

[Jeff] - FOR FUCKS SAKE LET ME OUT OF HERE!

[BEN] - Nah, there's plenty of food in the chest outside of my room...

[TLOT] Lets go! I'll get Steve! He should try this too. - Romps down the hall.

[Jeff] - FUCK ALL YOU FUCKERS!

[TLOT] Pounces on the bed and nearly pops Steve up and down onto the floor- 

[Steve] WHAA!?

[BEN] Pokes head out of the door to watch-

[TLOT] Is pawing at Steve who's only in his jeans. Both of them are giggling

[Steve] Is being viciously tickled- STOP IT I'M GONNA PEE!

[BEN] - Dude, he want's to give you something!

[Steve] Is squirming and laughing his ass off

[BEN] Holds out the bowl- Here, try- Shoves bowl into Steve's mouth

[TLOT] Just suck in and hold it. 

[Steve] muffled- I've heard that one before- inhales and holds his breath a few moments before coughing.

[Steve] Whoah...

[TLOT] Flops over and purses his lips for a turn as well

[Jeff] Is looking for something to cut his cheeks with-

[BEN] Is giggling over the fact that TLOT is a giant yellow cat

[BEN] Tips the bowl in TLOT's direction-

[TLOT] Takes a big breath and rolls over before blowing a series of little squared smoke rings.

[Doc] Comes upstairs just in time to see it- Well... at least you seem to be having fun. 

[Steve] What the Nether is this stuff? I feel like I just got the daylights fucked out of me and I'm floating.

[BEN] - Pot dude

[Steve] Giggles- I didn't know you could smoke kitchenware.

[BEN] - No, it's a name for the plant dude!

[Steve] Looks dazed- OH! Wheeeeeeee..... pot.

[BEN] Laughs-

[TLOT] Pulls the blanket off the bed and rolls around kicking it. 

[Doc] Wow. Hey, uh, not to be a party pooper, but where's Jeff? 

[TLOT] In the room still. Pouting. He wouldn't smoke or drink with us.

[Jeff] - FUCKERS!

[Doc] Ah, well at least he didn't go far.

[TLOT] Do you have any food on you? 

[Doc] I've got a few things. 

[TLOT] Can I have them? - makes a pathetic little kitten noise- I'm so hungry.

[BEN] - Oooo, Dude! Me to!

[Doc] Sure. - Takes out a bunch of meat, cookies, a couple of pumpkin pies and a single boiled egg and passes it all around. TLOT claims the lone egg and plays with it for a moment before slurping it down whole like a snake.

[BEN] Takes the pies and starts taking handfuls of them and shoving them into his face-

[Doc] Takes out a bit of paper and writes a quick letter explaining where xe's going before bouncing it into the stoned brines inventory.

[BEN] - Dude, what was that?

[Doc] House-sitting instructions. I have to go out for a bit. I'll be back shortly.

[BEN] - Okay, I'm gonna go bug Jeff...

[Doc] I would appreciate that. Play some games with him or something so he'll calm down.

[BEN] - Okay

[Doc] I have to go talk to my mate. You guys play nice.

[Deer] Is in the garden-

[Doc] Searches the house a bit and finally find her outside. Xe stops for a moment to admire her blissful expression as she tends the little seedlings. - Deerheart?

[Deer] - Hm? Yes?

[Doc] I... I'm going to have to leave the game for a few hours. I don't want to but Cp needs my help. We're going to make it so Lie can follow him back out into the real world whenever she wants. But I need to take her through some other games first to raise her resolution as high as possible before she goes out so it isn't a huge shock to her system.

[Deer] - Oh, alright, are you sure about this though?

[Doc] which part?

[Deer] - Leaving for a few hours to go to these other games, that's what

[Doc] It's not like it's something I haven't done before. I've spent my entire existence going from game to game, looking for someplace safe to make a home. And I found it here, with you. 

[Deer] - Still, I'm going to worry

[Doc] Then I'll feel blessed that I have someone who cares enough to worry about me.

[Deer] - Just hurry back, please...

[Doc] Embraces her. - I will. And someday, when things aren't so hairy, I'll take you out with me and we'll play tourist. Loud shirts, cheesy photos, weird food, everything.

[Deer] - Okay. I'm guessing Lie and CP will be gone for some time then?

[Doc] I hope not. That's why I'm doing this. I think the higher the resolution on the last game- the less time she'll need to regrow a body in the real world.

[Deer] - But doesn't time move differently out there?

[Doc] It's slower yes. But we could skip forward here if you want. I could teach you the admin commands for making it day or night and you could fire them off alternately.

[Deer] Shakes her head- No thank you, I think that may get too confusing...

[Doc] Just offering. But I'll try to make it as quick as possible. I don't want to saddle you TLOT and Steve with taking care of BEN and Jeff the giant pain in the ass for too long.

[CP] Mentally- Oi, Doc, where are you?

[Deer] - Don't forget Lie's animals either

[Doc] Typing then speaking- In the garden. And I won't forget.

[CP] - Won't forget what?

[Doc] I'm talking to Deerheart too.

[CP] Tp's there with Lie-

[CP] - You ready to do this?

[Doc] Kisses Deerheart goodbye and takes Lie's hand. Cp gives hir a hard look. - Don't worry. I'll take care of her. - Xe opens a portal and there are city lights shining just beyond the opening. There's a bellowing roar from the opening but Doc races inside with Lie and closes it before Cp has a chance to protest.   
They step out onto the roof of a building. The details are Ps1 era. Not a lot of polygons but the surfaces are textured nicely.   
-Give yourself a moment to adjust. I'm not going to try and fit in. I don't want to be gone any longer then I have too and I'm not going irl with you. -   
Doc turns hir attention downwards. Below there is a fantastic battle raging as two giant dinosaurs battle outside a gas station.

[Lie] She's stunned for a few minutes as she adjusts, she had almost forgotten what having a more human like body could feel like. With a shudder she starts being able to focus on her surroundings- Uh Doc? Dinosaurs?

[Doc] Yeah, it's an old one on one fighter. - Xe drops forward and slides into hir dragon form- I almost want to join in. I've always wanted to kick the shit out of a T-Rex. I got chased by quite a few monsters when my only form was semi-human.

[Lie] - No! Not the T-rex!

[Doc] Spinosaurus?

[Lie] - Yeah, those are assholes, go ahead

[Doc] Waits for the autoplay to get to the spinosaurus. It's fighting a triceratops and Doc leaps down into the fray. Xe picks up the herbiovore and puts it firmly on the sidelines before squaring off.

[Lie] Watches with interest, spawning some foliage with a bit of difficulty to keep the triceratops occupied-

[Doc] Headbutts the big carnivore in the side as it snaps at hir tail.

[Lie] - Be careful Doc!

[Doc] Hops over the spinosaurus and chomps it's neck before tossing it towards the gas station, it thumps into the small building with a scattering of polygons.

[Doc] Donkey-kicks the dinosaur with hir hind legs as it's trying to stand. It snaps off a little of hir tail hair and xe cusses before electrocuting the beast with hir internal charge.

[Lie] - Hey Doc, lemme try something!

[Doc] Okay! - Xe romps out of range as the roaring spinosaurus gains it's footing again.

[Lie] Begins concentrating, adjusting to the mechanics of the game, from the ground the black thorny vines began erupting and curling across the ground. The pods erupt upwards, opening and hissing at the dinosaur which roars in return. As the Spino approaches the pods lunge forwards biting it. Within a minute it's swaying and panting, making distressed noises-

[Doc] Well that works... Never seen a dinosaur with a raging hard on before.

[Lie] - Well now you have

[Doc] Hops back up onto the building. - Well I'd say that was a sucessful test of your vines. 

[Doc] It's.... humping the triceratops.....

[Lie] - That... Can't be good...

[Doc] You never know it might, just glad to not be eaten. If your skins not twitching anymore, shall we clear the foliage and be on our way?

[Lie] - Ah, yeah... - Starts concentrating, letting the plants fade away

[Doc] I'd change back for this next one but it might be safer not too if we get hit. Plus it will be funnier. I doubt anyone plays this game anymore anyway. Might want to hop on my shoulders- Gets down a bit so Lie can get on.

[Lie] Climbs on and settles herself down top of Doc's shoulders-

[Doc] Opens a staticky portal and hops through into a colorful daytime cityscape. Some people run away, but others just keep standing at the side of the road waving their arms. The polygons for people are more complicated here, but the scenery is a bit cartoony.

[Lie] Laughs a little- What is this?

[Doc] Just watch for a sec, you'll see.   
-A trio of taxi's come roaring out from different directions and pick up some of the waving people before blasting away over lawns and down sidewalks. In the distance another taxi hits a ramp and goes flying into a canal while the passengers scream.-

[Lie] - Oh! I know this game! It's a fun one to play!

[Doc] And I can easily get out of the way if one of them is heading for us. A big yellow car kinda sticks out. - trots into a park area and up a hill so they can watch the cars roar by scattering people and picnic furniture.

[Lie] Watches herself as her body adjusts to the new graphics-

[Doc] Eats a few cookies while giggling. -These people are nuts! It's hilarious!

[Lie] - Mmhm

[Doc] Want to get a hot dog or something? I'm sure there's food vendors if you want something non-minecrafty.

[Lie] Sure, it's been awhile since I last had one of those

[Lie] Starts walking the streets, her clothes surprisingly blending in with the clothes of the citizens in game. Soon the smell of popcorn catches her attention-

[Doc] Trots along behind her with the intention of deflecting any cars.

[Lie] Smiles and greets the vendor before being handed some popcorn- Uh Doc? Money?

[Doc] Oh shoot. Give me a sec. - Pulls out a huge diamond. It looks far more high res here and catches the sun like a small star. The vendors eyes bug out of his head and he offers them the entire cart before running away with the baseball-sized gem.

[Lie] - Or that works... Want some?

[Doc] Okay. Xe pulls the little slots open with delicate claws and munches down on a whole cluster of hot dogs. Trying to make Lie laugh in the process.

[Lie] It works as she eats her popcorn- My body seems to have adjusted to this world faster than the other one...

[Doc] Well you were real once. I think it might remember that shape. Shall we away once you've eaten?

[Lie] - Makes as much sense as anything else. And yes- Shoves the last few handfuls into her mouth before brushing her hands off

[Doc] Moves and then hesiatates. Do you have at least one of your lantern flowers on you? We'll need the light.

[Lie] Concentrates briefly before spawning the large yellow one and then tucking it into Doc's mane- There you go

[Doc] No, you carry it. - hands it back- I'm going to charge my hair and carry a little lightining externally. Try not to bump into me or you'll get zapped a bit.

[Doc] Cuts a hole, it's very dark on the other side.

[Lie] Takes the flower back- Okay

[Lie] Steps through, letting the light from her flower spread out before her-

[Doc] Follows her and closes the hole. It's very very dark and they are standing in a small pool of light made by the lighting dancing in Doc's mane and tail, their own glowing eyes, and Lie's flower. All around them are towering redwood trees with fog hugging the forest floor uneasily. Both of them now have a sanity meter. - Just stay in the light and you'll be fine.

[Lie] Is growing a bit nervous which causes her hair to glow more brightly-

[Doc] Listens intently. There's some commotion in the distance and the sound of saws ripping into wood or something else.

[Lie] Whispers- Doc? Is this a horror game?

[Doc] Eh... not really. I mean it's more psychological then horror. - xe notices something coming closer and pulls Lie to hir just in case. A man goes running by screaming and vanishes into the fog just as quickly as he appeared. He's being chased by a floating blender that's whirring crazily.

[Lie] - ... The fuck!?

[Doc] That's Alan. He has some issues.

[Lie] - Have you played psychologist to him or something?

[Doc] No, it's his game. This is Alan Wake. He's a horror author and I think his wife is possessed or something? I can't remember.

[Lie] - Ah...

[Doc] Unless you're really into exploring haunted logging mills we'll go as soon as you're comfortable.

[Lie] - Yeah I'm not going anywhere. I am sticking right here until we leave for the next game...

[Doc] I don't blame you. I like my cosmic horror safely sandwiched between two book covers.

[Lie] - I'm just not that into horror after having lived through it myself...

[Doc] I can imagine. He was pretty nasty back then. I felt so bad for you.

[Lie] - Hey, at least he's better now

[Doc] Yeah. I'm proud of him. You've done well too. I really think you'll be more powerful then him very soon if you aren't already.

[Lie] Blushes some- I... I don't know. I just control plants, he has control over so much more...

[Doc] grins- But you also control... him. He's your animal Lie. The master of nightmares is now the slave of love.

[Lie] Snorts at the "master of nightmares" - Don't let him hear you say that, he'll deny it to the end of time

[Doc] I never would. He may secretly consider me a friend but he'll still punch me if I annoy him too much. Thankfully I can take a hit in this body much more easily.

[Lie] - Yes, thankfully. I wonder how nuts he's going right now...

[Lie] Sighs- I think I'm ready to leave now Doc...

[Doc] He can handle himself. And I've kept you safe so far, haven't I? I think one more game should do it. Then I'll call for him from the next game. - Sends a pm to Notch, before opening a portal into a savannah-

[Lie] Quickly steps through and looks around in wonder- Oh wow...

[Doc] It's a little dangerous, but the NPC's are primitve. - A herd of mammoths are grazing a little ways away.

[Lie] - If there are mammoths here, then I bet there are primitive horses as well

[Doc] Maybe? I know there are saber tooth cats, and giant cave bears. You just want a pet eohippus. 

[Lie] Grins- Awesome, and yes

[Doc] Snorts - I can only imagine Notch's face finding that in his apartment.

[Lie] - They're only the size of a hare

[Doc] But it's still weird looking.

[Lie] Shrugs in indifference-

[Doc] Hey look at that. - There's a small group of painted warriors creeping up on a mammoth that's strayed a bit from the herd. They pounce on it, stabbing it with spears as it uses it's great tusks to send some of them flying into the dirt.

[Lie] Winces at the animals calls of pain and fear- I don't like listening to animals dying...

[Doc] Sorry Lie. Everyone has to eat. And they'll use every bit of it I'm sure. Hunter-gatherers are good about that sort of thing. Shall I call for Cp? Your heart is probably starting to bug you anyway.

[Lie] Glances down at her chest and puts her hand over the heart- Yeah... Go ahead

[Doc] Sends the message out like a pulse through the net. It speeds like an arrow along the circuits to Cp and leaves a trail thinner then a thread for him to come find them.

[CP] Quickly follows the trail and pops into the game not far from them. He's quick to run over to Lie and scoop her up into his arms-

[Lie] Yelps a bit at suddenly being picked up-

[Doc] I told you I'd keep her safe Cp. Look at those graphics. She looks almost human already.

[CP] - Yes I can see that.- Looks at Lie- Are you sure you're okay?

[Lie] Nods- I'm fine CP, Doc made sure that I remained safe. We were even able to test my new plant.

[CP] - On what?

[Lie] -... A dinosaur...

[CP] - Do I want to know what the result was?

[Doc] It started humping a triceratops.

[CP] - And you didn't record that?

[Doc] Ah shit... Well. You can watch the memory from my head later. I'll have TLOT lift it for you.

[CP] Shrugs- Alright, how much time do we have?

-pm from Notch to InfamousDoctorF/ I'm ready. My rig is on the floor. I'll get out of the way as soon as I send this. /-  
[Doc] He's ready Cp. Please... be careful out there.

[CP] - Got it- CP turns and flicks his hand, tearing an opening into the real world, he turns and holds his hand out towards Lie before glancing at Doc- We'll see you in a little over a week Doc

[Doc] Sniffles- I'll miss you both. Just come back safe.

[CP] - We will. Just keep BEN and Jeff out of trouble while we're gone.

[Doc] I can do that. -is a bit choked up-

[Notch] Is sitting on his bed with the computer on the floor in front of him.

[CP] Steps through, leading Lie who waves good bye to Doc before she vanishes from sight. On the other side Notch's computer is glitching and spazzing, the screen almost seeing to warp. Within seconds CP steps through, pulling Lie with him and drawing her in close. He knows she only has a few seconds before the pain hits her-

[Lie] Manages to give Notch a small smile before her entire body tenses and jerks, her eyes filling with pain-

[CP] Glances at Notch- Where will she be staying for this?

[Notch] Watches them with pity and trepidation, the Herobrine is huge and his head nearly brushes the ceiling.

[Notch] no hesitation- She can have my bed.

[CP] Picks Lie up who's whimpering in pain and clutching at CP's shirt. He kneels down so he can place Lie on the bed and then rests his forehead against hers-

[Notch] I'll watch over her, keep her hidden. I promise.

[CP] - You had better or I will not hesitate to kill you.- Rather than trying to pry Lie's hands loose from his shirt he simply slips his shirt off, letting her keep it. He runs his hand through her hair- I should be going, the longer I'm here the more danger the two of you are in

[Notch] I know. And I'm concerned for you too. Be careful out there.

[CP] Stands up- I'll be fine- He heads back to the computer and begins stepping into it- I'll check back in after a few days...

[Notch] Just nods gravely and looks down at Lie. - Godspeed... Herobrine.

[CP] Slips into the computer and disappears-

[Lie] Whines in pain as her body jerks and glitches-

[Doc] Wanders around the savannah for a bit. A tribesman takes a poke at hir but xe's teared up and not in the mood.


	74. Healing the Lost Silver

[CP] jumps through several computers, making the signature he leaves behind stronger and stronger to draw the other pasta's attention. He'd already lured them through BEN's game and a few other very popular games. He was a tad concerned about them running into Doc, but he couldn't risk guaranteeing it by returning there. After a moment he realizes he's being followed and slows a little, making certain his follower spotted him, there were only a few pasta's that it could be so he began planning on jumping out into the real world and running there. There would be more to deal with, but he would be able to keep their attention better.

[Silver] Had been following CP's trail with Strangled but had fallen behind and lost track of Strangled when his unknowns had decided to just stop and drop his body on the ground. He was trying to catch up and had just entered a savannah and immediately ducked behind a tree upon catching sight of someone-

[Doc] Is gathering up some now filled spawn eggs and putting them away. The thought of bringing in a few new animals cheers hir up a little bit. Xe feels a little prickle at the back of hir neck as if xe's being observed, and the big dragon sniffs the air for anything with a code that doesn't match Far Cry's Primal matrix.

[Silver] Tries to shrink behind the tree, not wanting to be seen, the grass around him is starting to ice over-

[Doc] Smells something strange and a whisper of a cold breeze makes hir shudder. Xe gets low in the grass and sniffs around for the source.

[Silver] Is very nervous which only makes the ice spread faster-

[Doc] Hits an icy patch and squeaks involuntarily. The grass is sharp and crispy with the stuff.

[Silver] Tries to bolt-

[Doc] Sees the movement and base instincts dillate hir greenish pupils. Xe wiggles for a moment and pounces into the grass at the source of the rustling.

[Silver] Yelps as he's pushed to the ground, he's trembling-

[Doc] You....! I remember you! Little bastard!

[Silver] Tries to shrink- Wha-wha-what a-are y-y-you?

[Doc] Shows hir huge teeth in satisfaction. The shoe is certainly on the other foot now. - I'll give you a hint; I was singing in German last time we met.

[Silver] His eyes widen in recognition- O-o-oh... Um, y-y-y-you would-wouldn't ha-have see-seen wh-where m-m-m-my p-p-p-partner we-went, d-d-did y-you?

[Doc] Nope. And I think that's a good thing. I think I'm going to take you with me. Your friend BEN has a gift waiting for you.

[Silver] - B-B-BEN? O-o-o-oh N-n-n-no, th-that's -o-o-okay...

[Doc] Oh no, I insist! You'll like it. Honestly. -Is making a creepy face because xe's still a bit pissed from last time.

[Silver] Squirms and focus' one of the unknowns at grabbing a small red and white ball from his belt-

[Doc] Spawns a blanket and throws it over him.

[Silver] - U-u-h, u-ummm... Th-this isn't - ne-n-n-necessary...

[Doc] Yeah it is. I can't make a Silver burrito without a blanket. -Starts to roll the blanket around him

[Silver] Freezes the blanket solid to a point where it can't be moved or manipulated before he get's too wrapped up-

[Doc] Well... I guess that's good enough. - Xe lays hir paws on the edges of the blanket and turns up hir glitch to make it soft on those corners before folding it in half over him.

[Silver] - A-ah, u-ummm, p-p-p-please... L-let m-m-m-me g-g-g-go?

[Doc] Do you want to be in my mouth? I don't trust you to ride on my back. -Xe picks up the corners in hir teeth so he's laying in a sling.

[Silver] - U-u-u-uh... St-st-str-stranger d-d-d-d-danger?

[Doc] muffled- Not true. I'm actually taking you to where two of your friends already are. - Xe swishes hir tail around in a circle to make a portal.

[Silver] - N-n-n-not -ne-ne-necessary... P-p-p-please?

[Doc] still muffled by the blanket- Awww. I appreciate you having actual manners, but this is adult stuff. You'll have to trust me. - Hops through the portal and emerges at the spawn.   
-/ Player_ InfamousDoctorF_has joined the server /-

[Deer] Perks up and eagerly awaits Doc-

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh... I... I g-guess th-this is h-ha-happening n-n-now...

[Doc] Sends a general message across the server- Can somebody please get BEN and meet me at the spawn?

[Deer] - I'll go get him love, and welcome home

[Doc] Puts the blanket down and spits out a bit of fuzz. - Thank you love. It's good to be home.

[Deer] Goes upstairs and finds BEN just floating in the hallway- BEN? Doc want's to see you.

[BEN] - Why?

[Deer] - I don't know, but will you please come with me?

[BEN] - Okay- Starts floating after Deer who leads him outside towards spawn

[Silver] Spawn is slowly freezing over-

[Doc] Can you not do that? Or is it just a side effect?

[Silver] - S-s-s-side e-e-e-effect...

[Doc] Does it help if I make you warm?

[Silver] Nods-

[Doc] Okay. - Xe makes a four-square hole in the ground and fills it with lava. - Just don't touch it.

[Silver] The unknowns drag his body a bit closer-

[Doc] Sees he's having trouble and scoots him.

[Silver] - O-o-oh, u-ummm, th-thank y-y-y-you

[Doc] I'l fix you up with some warm clothes later.

[Deer] Arrives with BEN and rushes towards Doc, leaping up and giving them a hug-

[Doc] Catches her and snuggles hir close. - I missed you.

[BEN] Frowns a little when he see's Silver- Dude, what's Silver... - Realizes what Doc's planning and starts turning away- NO! Nononononono! You are not making me do that again!

[Silver] - B-BEN?

[Doc] Come on. Just give him a hug. I don't think he'll even notice it's gone right away. He seems so timid.

[BEN] - NO!

[Doc] Even if... I give you more pot?

[BEN] - Nnnnnnnnnnot happening!

[Doc] Just a thought. I am trying to be nice to you after all. Come on, just help him out. I'll even fix him up with some better limbs if he wants them.

[BEN] - I refuse!

[Deer] - Why BEN?

[BEN] - Because we're creepy pasta's, we're not meant to be without our insanity...

[Doc] You seem happy enough. A little bitter but not miserable.

[BEN] - No... I won't do it to my bretheran...

[Doc] I'm sorry Deerheart, I have to put you down because BEN is being stubborn. - kisses her sweetly on the forehead and brushs hir lips against hir lovers graceful antlers.

[Deer] - I understand, patients do come first afterall

[Doc] Walks over to BEN with an easy gait. - Please do this. I'm capable of picking you up and forcing you to touch him, but I'd rather you did it yourself. Do you really think he's okay like he is? I can make him well, and he'll still be the same person.

[BEN] - He's fine! We've all been fine!

[Doc] Cp has a habit of saying he's fine too, usually when he's nearly dead from injuries.

[BEN] Scowls at Doc-

[Doc] What could I do to convince you to do it of your own free will BEN? What do you want from me?

[BEN] - Do you honestly think I would ever enjoy being your Typhoid Mary? I don't want the stupid job at all!

[Doc] Hey, I told you that wasn't my intention from the start. You're the one who found my virus and started poking it. Besides. I see what you're doing as an act of mercy. You're creating a circumstance where your friends can be healed.

[BEN] - NO!

[Doc] Picks him up gently - Someday you'll thank me.

[BEN] Starts struggling hard-

[Doc] Walks over to Silver and pushes them together in a hug.

[Silver] His powers activate freezing BEN at contact, giving the green clad pasta severe frost bite-

[Doc] What the Nether?

[Silver] Suddenly jerks as the program takes hold, he whimpers loudly and pulls away- S-s-s-sorry... B-B-B-BEN...

[BEN] - FUCKER! YOU FROZE ME!

[Doc] Starts breaking the ground to make a water pool and puts BEN into it- Just sit still! I'll warm you!

[BEN] - NO! NO WATER!- Starts trying to fly away

[Doc] Puts hir back leg with the glitch on it into the water and makes it slowly warm - NO! Frostbite needs wet heat! Dry makes it worse! - Xe holds him down with a paw - I'm sorry! But this is first aid!

[BEN] High pitched whine as he panics and flails wildly-

[Deer] Has gone to check on Silver and make certain he's okay

[Doc] Keeps turning up the heat, watching for BEN's face to flush.

[BEN] - OW! FUCKER!

[Doc] Can you feel your limbs? Wiggle everything.

[BEN] Flails madly-

[Doc] Good enough - Xe plucks him out of the water and coils him up in hir angular body. His clothes are steaming as he dries out.

[BEN] Whimpering loudly- You said no more water...

[Doc] I'm so sorry, but direct heat when you have frostbite is really damaging. Just sit still and be warm. I had no idea touching him would freeze you.

[BEN] - Nooooooooo, no more water...

[Doc] Shhh, it's okay... you're safe.

[BEN] Just whines-

[Doc] Deerheart? In all the commotion I forgot about Silver! Silver? Are you alright?

[Silver] Is curled up on the ground muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again-

[Deer] - I want to comfort him, but I don't know what touching him will do...

[Doc] Silver? Can you hear me?

[Silver] His eyes briefly flick to Doc- I-I-I-i'm s-s-s-sorr-rr-rry...

[Doc] It's okay Silver. Look BENs not even mad at you. -gives BEN a rather pointed look- Tell. Silver. you're. not. mad. at. him.

[BEN] - No more water...

[Doc] -Whispers- pack a bowl if it will help you calm down - Xe uncoils a bit so his hands are free.

[BEN] Puts the last of his pot in his bowl and quickly stars smoking it-

[Doc] Silver, do you unintentionally freeze anyone who touches you?

[Silver] - I-I-I-it ha-ha-ha-happens... P-p-p-part o-of m-m-my c-c-c-c-curse...

[Doc] Hmm, Sounds more like you just have a power you don't know how to control. We'll work on it.

[Silver] - S-s-s-s-sorry...

[Doc] Accidents happen. And now I know for next time not to touch you. -turns to BEN - Is that better?

[BEN] Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine-

[Doc] How's your skin? Do you need a health potion?

[BEN] - Shut up asshole...

[Doc] Sassy. I'd say that means you're okay. Seriously though, I didn't dunk you to freak you out. Hydrotherapy is standard for frostbite. I am sorry, and I feel bad that I broke my promise. Even if it was to save you some pain.

[BEN] - Fuck you... Hey... Where's CP? Normally you're asking him things about us...

[Doc] He's gone out. He'll be back soon enough. I caught Silver tracking him actually.

[BEN] - Strangled isn't gonna like that...

[Doc] Once again... if everybody is already pissed at me for singing too loud, I might as well dance too.

[BEN] Groans- And we're supposed to be the ones fucking infected with Insanity...

[Doc] Smiles hugely- Well I have been called a mad scientist many many times....

[BEN] Groans again-

[Deer] - Doc, maybe we should get them inside now...

[Doc] Well, I guess we might be able to use the blanket? Or... Silver? Can you move on your own? It's getting dark and the monsters will be coming out pretty soon. My castle is just up the hill.

[Silver] Looks at his unknowns who move away from him- I... D-d-d-don't th-th-thi-think I c-c-can m-m-m-move...

[Doc] Okay. - The Doctor rolls a little so BEN is on hir shoulders before taking out another blanket. And then uses a woodblock to gently roll Silver onto it. Xe gathers the corners and picks him up again before heading towards the house.

[Deer] Follows along humming to herself-

[Doc] Collects Deerheart with a little coil of tail and mounts the airblocks in a gentle climb up to the very top of the house. Xe breaks a few ceiling blocks and lets them down into the middle hall before shifting to hir human form and joining them.

[Deer] Holds Silver while he's bundled in the blankets, she can feel the cold radiating from him- Poor thing...

[Doc] I'm sure we can figure out a way to warm him up. BEN, is there anything I should know about his prior condition?

[BEN] - Uhhh, he gets depressed super easy and will freeze just about everything he touches

[Doc] But if I warm him personally with thick clothes or put him someplace warm it will be mitigated?

[BEN] - For a little while at least, it will still eventually manage to take hold...

[Doc] Should we tell Jeff he's here? Or do they get along?

[BEN] - Eh, most of the time he stays locked away in his room so there isn't much interaction

[Doc] Okay... Well... -is trying to think of the warmest room in the house. - Deerheart...? Could you go down to the fire room where the throne is so I can tp everyone else?

[Deer] - Sure, just give me a moment

[BEN] - Where you taking him?

[Doc] Downstairs- there's a room with a literal wall of fire behind bars. That should be warm enough for now. But I'm going to tp us so you don't have to walk by the fish tank.

[BEN] - Oh...

[Deer] - Doc? I'm there now

[Doc] -tps the group into the room. It's a bit gloomy with the dark walls, but it's very hot. Xe puts Silver on the golden throne- you just sit right here and I'll get you another blanket.

[Silver] Looks at the gold throne-

[BEN] - Why was I brought down here?

[Doc] Moral support? Sorry. I'll tp you to someone else if you'd prefer.

[BEN] Grumbles-

[Doc] Stands in front of Silver - So. I was thinking, I could make you some new limbs since the others don't seem to be working. I can make them out of anything and they'll still work just the same. We could even use something flashy if you want. How about diamonds, or iron? I could even make them gold.

[Silver] His colors briefly flicker from gray at the mention of gold-

[Doc] That was interesting. Your pallete flickered for a sec. Was it something I said?

[Silver] - I-I-I d-d-don't r-remember...

[Doc] Deliberately says the same words slower. - Diamonds? ...iron? ......gold?

[Silver] Flickers again-

[Doc] Gold?

[Silvers] Flickers some more-

[Doc] Interesting.... Can you please shoo the unknowns away for a sec so I can have a look at your stumps before I do this?

[Silver] Looks at the unknowns and they drift away, the ends of his short sleeves and shorts are tattered and torn-

[Doc] Pulls back the sleeves and hisses in suprise. - Good Gods.... Deerheart can you please get my healing potions from the worktable chest?

[Deer] - Sure, how bad is it?

[Doc] You don't want to look at it... It's... like they were chewed off.

[BEN] - Well he did give them up so he could win his battles...

[Deer] Heads up to get the appropriate items-

[Deer] Quickly returns with as many bottles as she can carry- There are a few more, do you want me to get them too?

[Doc] No, this is fine, thank you my deer. - Selects several of them and makes sure to hide the nasty sight from hir mate. Xe cups a hand and pours off a thick potion into it before pushing it up under the mangled stump.

[Silver] Winces a little at the contact-

[Doc] This is going to be a little cold and feel weird but you need to not yank away, understood?

[Silver] - W-w-wait! C-c-c-could you th-th-throw the m-m-middle m-most b-b-b-ball o-o-on m-m-my b-b-belt?

[Doc] Reaches over and unhooks the ball with a slightly suspicious look. 

[Silver] - U-u-ummm, c-c-could y-y-you th-th-throw I-it?

[BEN] Sighs- Hang on dude- Plucks the ball out of Doc's hand and throws it up into the air. There's a small popping sound and a red light which darts towards the ground and forms a creature. It has brown fluffy fur with a lighter shade creating a collar of fur and coating it's tail. It tilts it's head and gives off a small "eevee" Before jumping up next to Silver. It would be adorable if not for the mangy fur and slightly rotted look.

[Silver] - H-h-h-hi Ee-ee-eeveee...

[Doc] Gives it a pitying look - Esh. Poor thing. I'll take a look at it if you want when I'm done with you. - Xe pushes the stump flat against the gold block that's forming one arm of the chair. It sticks. Doc cups hir hands around the junction. - Now pull back and away, slowly.

[Silver] Tilts his body away, pulling away from the gold block nervously. There is a slight chill in the air-

[Doc] Focuses on melting the gold into the shape of an arm as it passes through hir hands, xe holds hir place until his fingers are free of the gold and the rest of the pixels dissolve and flow away into the hairline cracks in the floor.

[Silver] Is looking at the arm with uncertainty as the eevee sniffs it-

[Doc] Try moving the fingers and flex it a bit.

[Silver] The finger twitch a bit-

[BEN] - Dude, why that material? Didn't you just give CP a wooden hand?

[Doc] Because his body is obviously glitched and reacted physically to the word 'gold'. I can always pop it off and try something else if he hates it. Cp wanted something that would blend with his skin. This is more like putting a gold cap on a broken tooth.

[Silver] Flickers once more-

-The eevee starts sniffing at Doc-

[Doc] Hesistates but pets it a little bit since xe has gloves on.

-The eevee happily says it's name and flickers to what looks like a normal eevee briefly-

[Doc] Did anyone else see that?

[Deer] - Yes, it looked so cute!

[Doc] Sliver, can you touch my finger tips? I'll give you a little shock to get the nerves working a bit better. - Offers hir hand

[Silver] Slowly raises his new appendage to touch Doc with a bit of difficulty-

[Doc] Theres a little crackle as Doc sends a weak current from the fingers to the join with his MC skin.

[Silver] Shudders and tries to pull away-

[Doc] Try wiggling your fingers again. They should work better now.

[Silver] Does so and they do move better-

[Doc] Would you like me to fix the rest the same way?

[Silver] - U-u-uh, I-I-if y-you w-want...

[Doc] Pulls out more potions and seals the other three stumps to the chair in the same fashion. - Could you focus well enough not to freeze me if I pick you up?

[Silver] - I d-d-don't kn-know

[Doc] Dammit. I guess I'll have to take the chance. I can't ask someone else to do it.

-The eevee jumps down, it's tail waving calmly-

[Doc] Grits hir teeth and holds Silver under his shoulders. Xe turns up hir glitch to make hir whole body hot to the point of sweating. And as xe lifts him, xe makes the blocks melt away under him until the throne is no more and xe's holding Silver aloft with four shiny new limbs gleaming in the firelight.

[Silver] Is uncertain about his balance, a small amount of ice has managed to form on Doc's gloves-

[Doc] Is grimacing from the cold and sets him down on the floor before whimpering in pain. Xe sets down a water bucket by the fire beofore peeling off hir gloves and sticking hir bare hands into it.

[Silver] - S-s-s-sorry...

[Doc] I'll live. It's okay. Just focus on you for now. Wiggle and flex and see if you can get to your knees at least.

[Silver] Focuses and tries moving his new limbs, the eevee seems to be trying to encourage him-

[Deer] Quickly goes to Doc's side and kneels down next to hir- Love? Are you okay? Should I get TLOT?

[Doc] I'm hurt but not badly. My gloves protected me a bit. I don't need TLOT right now, but... you could pour one of the healing potions you brought over my hands.

[Deer] - Absolutely- She grabs one and begins pouring it

[Doc] There's a bit of a hiss as the potion washes over hir fingers, but it makes the bluish tint fade to a healthy pink. - You're the best. -mwah-

[Deer] - Perhaps you'll "properly" thank me later!

[Doc] wiggles hir eyebrows- You know that's an altar I love to worship at.

[Deer] Smirks- Once we've gotten the pasta's settled

[BEN] - HEY FUCKERS! Silver's kneeling

[Doc] Rowr. - Looks at Silver. - Hey! That's great! Do you need another little shock or are you getting good feedback already?

[Silver] Shrugs, he doesn't know, the eevee is excitedly jumping around-

[Doc] Gets up and shakes the water off hir hands, it feels wrong to leave them bare but hir gloves are wet and icy. Xe gathers a little electricity and it's much more visible then usual without the rubber. Xe lays gentle fingers on Silver's ankles and gives him a little zap as before.

[Silver] Jerks a little again, but does have more feeling now-

[TLOT] Peeks in the doorway at the top of the stairs. - Doc? What the...?

[Deer] - Oh, hello TLOT

[Steve] From the other room- what are you loooking at? 

[TLOT] Deerheart, Doc, BEN, some guy with gold limbs and a cat-dog thing.

[BEN] - That would be Lost Silver and his eevee

[Steve] I want to see. 

[TLOT] Comes down the steps with his hubby following behind him. - I take it you melted the throne Doc? 

[Doc] No biggie. I can make another if need be.

[Silver] Shrinks away from the strangers-

[TLOT] Offers Silver his hand to help him up- I'm Herobrine the Lord of Tears. TLOT is fine though. This is my husband Steve. 

[Silver] Looks at BEN, unsure about TLOT-

[BEN] - Dude, he's not gonna hurt you, everyone around here is a fucking goody two shoes...

[Silver] Shrinks away more, calling his eevee too him. The eevee curls up in his lap-

[Steve] Squees- That's so cute! 

[TLOT] withdraws his hand as to not threaten the shy newcomer.

-The eevee makes a curious sound towards Steve-

[Doc] It might be good not to touch him unessesarily anyway TLOT. He seems to freeze things randomly.

[BEN] - Part of his charm

[Steve] Does being warm help you any Silver?

[Silver] - I-I d-d-don't r-r-r-r-really kn-kn-know...

[Steve] Well let's give it a shot! - The miner pulls out a woodblock and hops up on it before taking out a ball of grey wool. He pulls out his sugar cane needles and starts kitting eagarly.

[TLOT] Just smiles.

[Silver] Watches curiously, the eevee slipping out of his lap to try and play with the wool ball-

[Steve] Shakes the ball around a little to tempt the eevee, it dances across the floor as he works.

-The eevee chases after the ball, just wanting to play-

[Doc] settles down to watch while xe dries hir gloves by the fire.

[Silver] Watches nervously, a small patch of ice forming around him-

[Steve] Finishes the warm and wooly sweater and gives the remainder of the wool ball a toss so the eevee can bat it around. He holds it up for Silver to inspect.

[Deer] - That looks very warm

[Silver] Is unsure how to react to the gift-

-The eevee is tearing across the floor after the wool ball-

[Steve] Can you put it on, or do you need help?

[Silver] - U-u-ummm...

[BEN] - He's always needed help before

[TLOT] Let me do it, I want to show him how to use the GUI anyway. Assuming Doc hasn't already? 

[Doc] Shakes hir head no- 

[TLOT] he bounces the sweater into Silver's inventory and tweaks something in the air with his fingers -F1- Now, just mentally move the shirt into the open torso slot.

[Silver] Frowns and scrunches his face in concentration. After several attempts the sweater shows up on him lopsided and only one arm through the proper arm hole-

[TLOT] Sighs and helps him fix it. But only after blackening his hands with some extra heat.

[Silver] - S-s-s-s-sorry...

[TLOT] Is honestly mystified at how he managed to cock it up - It's okay. It's your first time messing with it.

[BEN] - I give it a few hours before it's covered with ice...

[TLOT] Then if that's the case why are his ordinary clothes not caked in the stuff? I think goldie over here has a bit more control then you think he does.

[Silver] Flickers again, his clothes briefly flashing to a golden color-

[Doc] That's so odd...

[Steve] Well, you look warmer at least....

-The eevee toddles over to Steve- Eevee?-

[Steve] Points to himself- No, I'm Steve. Stevie lives down the coast.

-The eevee gets a bit of a happy expression- Eevee!-

[Steve] You're such a cute little bugger.- He takes the ball of wool and shakes it around some more for the eevee to play with.

-A bit of it's fur falls off as it chases after the ball-

[Steve] Eeeech! Is it some kind of zombie?

[Doc] TLOT did you get my note? 

[TLOT] What note?

[BEN] - Silver's pokemon are just as decayed as him, an effect of his curse

[Steve] Awwww... I wonder if... I'll be right back! - Steve races back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

[TLOT] Seriously, what note?

[Doc] Ugh. I left you some instructions for while I was gone. But you must have been utterly trashed to not remember.

[TLOT] Yeeeah, sorry. That pot stuff is strong. 

-The eevee was getting tangled in the yarn-

[Deer] Takes pity and goes over to help it out of the yarn- Hold on

[Steve] Comes back with a golden apple and a weakness potion. - Can we try this?

[Silver] - Wh-wh-what is it?

[TLOT] Now there's an interesting idea my lamb. It what we use to cure zombiefication. The potion primes the pump so to speak and the gold apple regenerates dead tissue.

[Silver] - O-o-oh...

[Doc] If he's the center of the decay that's affecting his pets it's better to give the medicine to him then them. If it won't work for this problem you'll just feel super tired when the potion hits you and then really uber energetic after eating the apple. It's worth a short.

[Silver] - U-u-u-uh... C-c-could I j-j-just k-k-k-keep l-l-loo-looking f-for H-h-herobrine I-I-instead?

[Doc] Why? He'll come back on his own if you stay here. This is his home server.

[Silver] - B-b-but... S-S-Slender n-n-needs h-his sk-sk-skills r-r-r-r-right n-n-n-now...

[TLOT] What for?

[Silver] - U-u-uh...- Sends a mental burst to BEN since he's getting too nervous to continue

[BEN] Sighs- Apparently the SCP has some new system in progress which could put the pasta's in danger. CP is a stronger hacker than I am so Slender would prefer he mess's with the code

[Doc] Is there a way I can look at it? I'm just as good at breaking things as I am at fixing them.

[Silver] - I... I d-d-don't kn-know I-I-if S-S-slender w-w-would l-l-like th-that...

[TLOT] Haven't you ever heard the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend?' If their system targets glitches then we have a reason to help you as well.

[BEN] - Not just glitches, they target anything that's strange. They have buildings that host random game shows that kill people under their surveillance

[Doc] I don't like the sound of that at all...

[TLOT] It almost sounds like we have a common enemy.

[BEN] - How long is CP gonna be away?

[Doc] I don't know. He went irl. Lie too. He wanted to make sure she could leave if she wanted too. She's in a safe place regrowing her physical form while Cp keeps the pastas busy chasing him.

[BEN] - So we'll call it two weeks since they'll probably want to do stuff out there... Yeah, we can wait that long. The SCP is really slw at getting stuff like this done

[Doc] We should be safe in here at least. If I can keep Slender out, I think I can handle a few nosy humans.

[TLOT] Isn't sure what question to ask first and ends up being quiet.

-The eevee is running around the room playing and accidentally bumps into the back of TLOT's legs-

[TLOT] Oof! Careful little guy. -Takes a closer look- Your critter looks so beat up Silver. Won't you at least try Steve's idea?

[Silver] - Uh... I-if ee-ee-eevee w-w-w-want's...

[TLOT] kneels - Eevee, would you mind if I gave your owner some things that might heal you both?

-The eevee makes some happy noises-

[Steve] Kneels down in front of Silver and presses the bottle to his lips. It doesn't taste like much but it makes him feel terribly weak.

[Silver] is quickly woozie-

[Steve] Stands up and clicks on him with the apple. The shining fruit vanishes from his hands and there's a terrific thunderclap

[Silver] Is shaking terribly-

-The eevee starts shaking too, it's fur coming back in small spurts-

[Doc] Is watching egarly. - Should I let your other creatures out Silver, to see if they're also affected? Or can you do it?

[Silver] Tries to reach his other pokeballs but is shaking to hard to do so-

[Doc] Gets to hir feet to help. Xe tosses the balls to the floor in gentle arcs.

-There's a ponytas, and espurr, and a lapras, all of which look slightly decayed. The flames of the ponytas are black instead of red but they are beginning to flicker back. The espurr has blood coming from it's eyes and a dead vacant stare, it's also missing a hand. The lapras' shell is cracked and some parts are missing as well. It look sickly as it moans aloud-

[Silver] Watches his pokemon nervously-

[Steve] Looks stricken. - Poor things. They look so miserable.

[Doc] Is really hoping the ripple effects of the apple will heal the other beasts as well.

-Slowly all the pokemon begin healing, but Silver remains the same-

[Doc] Looks them over to see how they're doing. - Silver, do you feel any different?

[Silver] - N-n-not r-r-really...

[Doc] Are you in any pain?

[Silver] Thinks for a moment- N-n-no...

[Doc] Good. Do you want to try and stand up?

[Silver] - U-u-u-uh... N-n-n-n-no th-thank y-y-you...

[Doc] Should I make you a bed? You can claim this room if it's warm enough for you. 

[TLOT] looks at the Lapras- This guy has fins. Should I make some kind of pool so he doesn't dry out?

[Silver] - A-ah... L-l-lapras w-w-w-would p-p-p-prob-b-b-bably l-l-like th-that

[BEN] - Ooooooor, you could just put them back in their balls

[Doc] Is it okay for them to play outside Silver? Will they come right back to you?

[Silver] - Th-th-they w-will c-c-c-c-come -b-b-back...

[TLOT] I'm not sure they'll fit through the door.

[Silver] Holds out the poke balls- J-j-just th-th-throw th-th-th-these a-at th-them... Th-th-then th-throw a-a-a-again o-o-outs-s-side...

[Steve] Reaches for the balls- Can I do it? I'll be gentle.

[Silver] - S-s-s-sure...

[Steve] Does as he's told and then gathers up the pokeballs, holding them as delicately as a clutch of eggs. The miner takes them upstairs and outside the front door before releasing the pokemon again. He addresses them with a mock serious air. -Your trainer says it's okay for you guys to run around and play in the sun for a while. Just come back here when you're done. Got it?

-There's a cacophony of agreement from the pokemon, each saying part of it's name rather happily-

[TLOT] Nice. - Looks around - Maybe I can connect this room to the bay with a moon pool or something.

[Silver] Timidly kinda curls up-

[Doc] Sets up a bed and a trunk for any loose stuff. Before sitting on the floor next to Silver.

[Silver] Shakes a little, unsure about what to do-

[Doc] It's okay. You're among friends. You take your time, strech your new limbs. When you're feeling up to it you can explore the house if you want. If you need food or anything just ask. -Smiles gamely-

[BEN] - Think of it this way Silver, at least you won't have to hear everyone yelling

[TLOT] Why would they be yelling?

[BEN] - Dude, arguments between pasta's are kinda how we show our "love" for each other

[Doc] Ah. Well.... bickering happens even between friends. It's better to not let it escalate to the point where no one is listening though.

[BEN] - Pfffffft

[TLOT] Bitter much?

[BEN] - How so?

[Jeff] See's the pokemon from his window- Oh fucking hell! Did they grab somebody else?

[Doc] Kisses Deerheart - You'll figure it out eventually.

[Deer] - Well, I think I'll go check on Lie's animals, somebody needs to check on them

[Silver] Tries crawling towards the bed-

[Doc] That would be very kind of you love.

[TLOT] Do you need a hand Silver?

[Silver] - O-o-oh... U-u-u-uhhh, m-m-maybe?

[Doc] Careful, he can be cold enough to give you frostbite. He's not doing it on purpose though.

[TLOT] Then I'll just have to be hotter- the brine turns up his glitch, blackening his hands and making them rather hot before helping Silver onto the bed.

[Silver] - Th-th-thank y-y-y-y-you...

[TLOT] Smiles - you're welcome. Can't wait to see you up and around on your new feet. You're one sharp looking goldeen.

[Silver] Flickers again-

[TLOT] I've never seen someone with a glitch triggered by a single word. Let one of us know if it becomes a negative effect, okay?

[Silver] - O-o-o-okay...

[BEN] - Damn, I know there's a reason for it, but I just can't remember

[Doc] Well it seems innocent enough. We'll keep an eye on him.

[BEN] Shrugs- So, can we go now?


	75. The Doctor Is In

[Lie] After a few days she starts to become lucid and stirs a bit, every motion is filled with pain, however it's less when she's not moving. She tries to speak, her voice hoarse and cracking- N-Notch?

[Lie] A small cough wracks her body causing her eyes to tear up in pain as a glitch briefly passes through her body-

[Lie] Speaks a bit louder- Notch?

[Notch] Comes running in - Sorry! I was in the kitchen! - Looks her over in concern.

[Lie] Another glitch runs through her body causing her to wince in pain- Shit, this hurts way worse than I thought...

[Notch] What can I do?

[Lie] - I... ngh... Don't know... Did CP tell you anything?

[Notch] He said I should give you soft things to eat. Are you... ready for food?

[Lie] - Only one way to find out...

[Notch] Is nervous as hell- I'll be right back! We'll start with cold stuff, I don't want to leave you alone while I cook.

[Lie] Winces again with another glitch- That's okay

[Notch] Goes away and comes back a moment later with a couple of containers and a spoon. - I've got cherry yogurt, tapioca, and applesauce. Which do you want?

[Lie] - Tapioca sounds lovely

[Notch] Opens the container and starts offering her spoonfuls.

[Lie] Takes a few bites and then waits to see how her body is going to react-

[Lie] Finding no ill side effects she continues to eat until the container is empty- Mmm, haven't had that in a very long time

[Notch] I heard you coughing so I brought these too. They're supposed to be good for sore throats. - Gives her a very large marshmallow

[Lie] Manages a small giggle which causes more pain- Ow, yeah, a sore throat is really just about the least painful thing right now...

[Notch] I can't get over how crazy this all is. This should be impossible... But then, dragging someone bodily into a game shouldn't be possible either.

[Lie] - Gods it seems like so long ago, I barely remember what happened, but what I do remember is pretty ingrained into my mind

[Notch] It's because of him... isn't it. Doc told me about your Herobrine... but seeing him right in front of me. Jesus, I almost pissed my pants.

[Lie] - Yes, it is because of him. I recall sitting on my bed playing minecraft when my screen started glitching. My render distance became insanely short so most of all I could see was fog. I was about to turn off the game when I saw his eyes... Next thing I knew a hand had come out of my screen and was dragging me in...

[Notch] I'm sorry this happened to you. We had no idea what the glitches were really capable of. And I doubt even the part of the team that's still studying them and the NOTCH programs knows that they can leave the game either.

[Lie] - Let's keep it that way. As far as I know CP is the only one who can do this

[Notch] Looks suddenly frightened- Nonono, I'm not telling anyone! I've no desire to live the rest of my life in a cave hiding from your husband!

[Lie] Laughs a little even though it's very painful- I didn't mean to scare you with that, I'm sorry

[Notch] I'm just nervous. I promised I'd take care of you and I intend to do so. Besides, you seem like a nice person and I don't want to get you in any trouble either.

[Lie] - I understand- A rather large glitch runs through her body- Pretty glad I was able to speed up the process of becoming digital and a brine

[Notch] Doc told me you guys were going to tour through some low to high-res games first. I'm rather envious really. For someone who makes games; the idea of being able to get into them bodily is an amazing thought.

[Lie] - You know, you have months in real world time before you'd be unable to return without going through what I'm going through now if you ever do want to enter

[Notch] Thinks about it for a long moment. - Maybe someday. Sadly I think I would be in mortal peril in my own game no matter where I went. I'm sure a lot of brines would slay me on sight because of the NOTCHes.

[Lie] - Gain enough of CP's trust and he'd reluctantly guard you, with some coaxing from me that is

[Notch] That... would absolutely be an honor. But I'm not going to count chickens. He's been hurt very badly and I know it will take a long time for him to let go of it, if ever. Don't force him into something uncomfortable for my sake, okay?

[Lie] - Okay. But what you see is actually a vast improvement from what he was

[Notch] How so? He seems pretty scary to me. Don't forget he's killed me on sight many many times on your server.

[Lie] - The only reason he didn't kill me was because he needed me alive to win a bet. He's been killing you because of his Notch, but he's no longer trying to kill everyone else which is a good thing. Give Doc a bit more time and xe'll bring CP around

[Notch] Geeze... well I did get him some info on what happened with his NOTCH and that seemed to help a little. But yes, Doc I trust. You wouldn't believe the sheer amount of reseach that one apparently did before contacting me. Xe has dirt on me my mother doesn't even know.

[Lie] - That doesn't surprise me. Doc found us because xe was able to tell that I was an actual human in the game just by looking at the code. I doubt they would have invited CP to the server if they hadn't been so concerned for me

[Notch] Oh it's more then that. Doc basically set things up to where they could ruin me financially and probably get me thrown in jail for some very serious things I did not do if I betrayed them. I'm a smart guy, but damn. Don't ever play chess with that one.

[Lie] - Again, not surprising. They've created a code to strip the pasta's of Insanity because they were mad, and it works. They've already stripped two of CP's bretheran

[Notch] Is that why Cp is so different? Doc said he was really violent when you and him were brought in.

[Lie] Gives a small nod- Yeah, Doc was able to discover Insanity once CP finally died on the server. His respawn was very screwed up, it would take him a month to respawn and Doc being Doc wanted to fix that.

[Notch] Insanity? You say that like it's not just a condition.

[Lie] Small shake of the head- It's an actual entity which has possession over all the pasta's. It wanted to infect me as well

[Notch] And now the infected ones are hunting you and your spouse...

[Lie] - Well CP, they only have speculations that I exist

[Notch] Damn, I really really hope you're right. I mean... I make video games. I'm totally out of shape. I haven't been in an actual fight since grade school.

[Lie] - So long as your with me then CP will make certain nothing happens to either of us, if only for my protection

[Notch] Swallows hard- And after that?

[Lie] - I'll make certain you remain safe

[Notch] Thank you. ...and presumably you'll be able to visit if you want? I mean, I don't want to make Cp jelous, but if you just need a screen to get into the world quietly, mine is always on.

[Lie] - That would be very nice. I've kinda missed this world

[Notch] Can you download language programs and such for yourself? I'm bilingual, but it's all Swedish out there.

[Lie] - I don't know... I'll have to ask Doc

[Notch] I just had a funny thought. You know, you could use my computer to log onto your server to check in with everyone when you're feeling up to it. But you'd have my player skin. It shows online what everyone is wearing at any given time and changing it might attract unwanted attention.

[Lie] Giggles a little- I suppose I could

[Notch] Just remember I promised to stay out of the village. I don't want to undermine TLOT's authority with the Testificates. You know he still hasn't actually talked to me. Doc says he's just terrified. It's like going to the Nether for him. He just locks up and freezes.

[Lie] - I've given him a flower to help with the anxiety, but who knows, perhaps my staying here will help encourage him to actually meet with you

[Notch] I'm not going to push. I'm just curious. You're all so unique, and imagine my shock at learning you could share parts of yourselves to make other digital enitites more like you.

[Lie] - Yeah, my brine code has a small amount from CP, but a majority of it is TlOT's

[Notch] Doc hasn't told me outright that they're also a Herobrine, but I noticed the eyes get brighter when they're emotional. How does it feel? 

[Lie] - Which part? The turning into a brine? Or being a brine?

[Notch] Either or both. I'm all ears Lie. -smiles-

[Lie] Thinks for a moment- Turning into a brine was very odd, the sudden rush of power but also calm was actually a little rattling... TLOT licking my eyes clear of color was weird too. For me though, being a brine feels like a connection to the world, I can hear what the seed want's, but I get the feeling it's different for every brine

[Notch] Doc told me you were good with plants. And they said you'd be able to spawn things out here. I'd love to see some of your work when you're feeling better. Wait... he licked your eyes?

[Lie] - Yeah, he glitched his tongue through the roof of my mouth and licked the inside of my eyes to remove the color

[Lie] - As for my flowers, well this one might help...- Concentrates and just barely manages to push past the pain long enough to spawn a single small healing flower

[Notch] Just two pixels between a brine and a Steve... makes sense... Oh. That's lovely Lie. Shall I get a cup of water for it?

[Lie] - I don't know, it may not even need it

[Lie] - This is one of my healing flowers, the same kind I used on you that one day

[Notch] Oh! I remember now! Well, I was a bit frazzled at the time. Well you might need the water anyway. I'll get you a pitcher and two cups. - goes away and comes back with them - here you go. -Sets them on the bedside table.

[Lie] - Thank you. I really do appreciate it- She yawns- I think I'll try to sleep through a bit more of this for now though...

[Notch] You do what you need too and call if you need me for anything. I'll just be in the next room.

[Lie] - Alright- Her eyes are already closing

-Meanwhile back on the server-

[Silver] Has pretty much stayed on his bed with his smaller pokemon and the unknowns to keep him company. His Lapras has been happily swimming in the bay since being let out up there-

[BEN] Has been glued to his console in Doc's house and is starting to forget to eat again-

[Jeff] Has finally ventured from his room and has been looking for something to cut his cheeks open with to regain his usual smile-

[Doc] Is fussing around in the kitchen, xe figures xe might as well make up some trays since most of the creepypastas seem loathe to leave their rooms.

[Jeff] Sneaks down there, stealth being one of his strong points as he searches for a knife, preferably one of his-

[Doc] Casts him a sideways glance. - I see you there. Are you hungry?

[Jeff] Growls at Doc- Give me my knives...

[Doc] I don't have them, TLOT put them away. Besides, I think you'll do something regrettable if I give you a sharp object.

[Jeff] - JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING SHARP THEN!

[Doc] Is actually cutting garlic with a small paring knife. Xe gives him a puzzled look - Why do you want it?

[Jeff] Lunges for the knife- JUST GIVE IT!

[Doc] Darts backwards. - No. Tell me why you want it first.

[Jeff] - SO I CAN GET MY BEAUTIFUL SMILE BACK!

[Doc] But you still have the scars. You won't be able to speak if you cut your cheek muscles. It'll make eating rather hairy too.

[Jeff] - JUST GIVE IT TO ME!- Lunges again

[Doc] Gives him a shove. - You don't need it! It won't feel like it did before!

[Jeff] - FUCKING BASTARD!

[Doc] Technically true. But I'm not inclined to indulge anyone who screams at me. I'm trying to keep you from hurting yourself. 

[Jeff] - JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN KNIFE!

[Doc] sadly- You're not going to let this go until you learn the hard way, are you?

[Jeff] - JUST GIVE IT!

[Doc] Has a rather hard look. - Here. Do what you must. Freedom is both making decisions and dealing with the consequences of those choices. - Xe sets the knife down and steps back.

[Jeff] Quickly grabs the knife and without hesitation digs it deep into his cheek and jerks it up and back towards his ear in a well practiced motion. there's a brief expression of glee in his eyes before it shifts to agonizing pain and he drops the knife and grasps his cheek giving muffled curses-

[Doc] Is already preparing a bit of statick to fix the wound. -I told you. - Xe says softly. - Let me see.

[Jeff] Muffled- Fuck off

[Doc] I knew it wouldn't be the same, but I also knew you wouldn't give up unitl you felt it for yourself. I'm sorry.

[Jeff] Growls at Doc as blood drips between his fingers and fills his mouth-

[Doc] Pulls out one of the chairs with hir free hand and motions for him to sit

[Jeff] Refuses to come closer-

[Doc] Okay, then I'll come to you. - Approaches him in an unhurried way as not to spook him.

[Jeff] Steps away-

[Doc] Come on, I'll leave you the scar again. I won't even tell anyone this happened.

[Jeff] - Fuck off you psycho

[Doc] I'm not a psycho. Quite the opposite in fact. Since I'm getting so much experience removing insanity from people.

[Jeff] Growls again-

[Doc] Come on. Let me fix it. That has to hurt like a bitch.

[Jeff] Tries to bolt-

[Silver] Just kinda staggers into the room unnoticed-

[Doc] Gets in the way. - Stop being so stubborn

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Keeps trying to corner him.

[Jeff] Spits blood at Doc before reaching for the knife again so he can cut the other cheek just to spite Doc-

[Doc] Kicks at the knife -

[Jeff] Falls to the floor scowling as much as he can having missed the knife-

[Doc] Scrambles after it and puts it in hir inventory. - OH! Hey Silver. I was going to bring you some food and Jeff distracted me by bleeding all over the kitchen floor.

[Silver] - O-oh uh u-um, h-h-h-hello...

[Doc] I'm glad to see you're up and around. Feeling more confident on your new limbs yet?

[Jeff] - The fuck is wrong with Silver!?

[Doc] Wrong? I made him some arms and legs.

[Jeff] - Gaudy as all fuck, now gimme that knife!

[Doc] He seems to like gold. And no.

[Silver] - Uh, ex-excuse m-m-me.... But, c-c-could L-l-l-l-lapras g-get some f-food?

[Silver] Colors flicker once more-

[Doc] Sure! Do you need something specific? Or does it just need fish?

[Silver] - U-u-uh, f-f-fish... O-or b-b-b-berries!

[Doc] Fiddles around in one of the trunks and gives a half stack of fish and a bowl of blueberries.

[Silver] - TH-thank you- Starts leaving

-Above them the Lapras is excitedly swimming as it watches it's trainer through the glass ceiling of the kitchen-

[Jeff] Makes another run for it, knowing he's faster than Doc-

[Doc] Xe gathers up some food for BEN and anyone else that might cross hir path and follows along behind him at a walking pace. Xe calls out- Jeff? Come on. Don't be such a stubborn baby. I'm just trying to help. Besides, even if I couldn't pinpoint just about anyone's postion on the server; I could just follow the blood trail you're leaving on the floor.

[Jeff] - SHUT UP!- Has made his way up a few flights

[Doc] Calls from the bottom of the stairs- If you just want to go back to your room, I understand. Whatever makes you comfortable.

[Jeff] - SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT SLENDER!

[Doc] Are you calling me fat?

[Jeff] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Is looking over the edge of the staircase. - How old are you again?

[Jeff] - I was seventeen when I became a pasta, we kinda stop aging once we become pasta's asshole!

[Doc] Ah. Got it. Still. Seriously. You're being ridiculous.

[Jeff] - AM NOT!

[Doc] Facepalms- Are you really okay with your face hurting all the damn time? You're making a mess. 

[Jeff] - It stopped hurting after awhile before! It will stop hurting again! AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE!

[Doc] Uses a sponge to soak up the blood and bottles it, it might prove interesting under further examination later- Jeff... it's not going to stop hurting this time.

[Jeff] - YES IT WILL!- His voice is a bit fainter as he's moved farther away

[Doc] Follows along behind him. Unless he intends to jump off the roof he can only go up so far.

[Jeff] Has hidden himself in the library in some shadows-

[Doc] Opens the door quietly, the little bats give away the intruder's presence. They seem agiatated and xe pets them as they come close. Xe walks close to where he's hiding and Inky swirls around the spot once before clinging to the ceiling again. Blinky and Clyde have already hidden themselves once more in two of the ceiling divots. - Can we talk?

[Jeff] - No you fucker

[Doc] Then I'll just keep you company. - Xe slides him a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread before sitting down on the carpet.

[Jeff] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] You have no idea how used to that sound I am. Cp likes to growl at me too, usually when he knows I'm right about something

\- The espurr goes toddling by-

[Doc] Offers it a fish-

-Tilts head curiously before lifting the fish out of Doc's hand with it's telekenises and bringing it over to itself-

[Doc] Watches Jeff from the corner of one eye. - Well at least Silver and his friends are polite.

[Jeff] - Fucking door mat is what he is

[Doc] He just needs someone to build him up a bit. I bet you guys all thought he was weak and ignored him.

[Jeff] - He is weak, it baffles all of us how he even managed to become a pasta- Spits out more blood

[Doc] How can you say that? He can apparently drive people to suicide and he's lethal to the touch.

[Jeff] - Yeah, and only that. He can't code, his pokemon aren't evolved, and he can't fight on his own!

[Doc] I can teach him to code. Hell, with a bit of help from Cp we can probably give him a natural ability for it. And he probably couldn't fight because his limbs wouldn't cooperate. So that could easily change too. Also his pokemon probably couldn't evolve in their cursed state anyway.

[Jeff] - Then explain how Strangled's pokemon could evolve smart ass!

[Doc] I don't know. I'm not very familar with their game. Just hazarding a guess. You can't fight me on the rest though.

[Jeff] Scowls, but is getting a little woozy from blood loss-

[Doc] You look like you're losing hearts. Either eat or let me fix your cheek.

[Jeff] Grumbles but does take a little of the food, it quickly becomes blood soaked and sloshes out of his mouth-

[Doc] Just watches him sadly. Xe knows commenting might make it worse.

[Jeff] Growls and keeps trying, not wanting to give Doc the satisfaction of helping him-

[Doc] Tries to pet the Espurr, unsure if it would like that or not. It seems to have a rather creepy stare.

-Happily says it's name and leans into the touch while closing it's eyes-

[Doc] Scritches. - Aww you're so cute. - Blinky comes down long enough to squeak at Jeff before clinging to the bookshelves.

-Espurr watches the bat with curiosity-

[Doc] No swatting okay? Blinky is delicate.

-Espurr! Es Espurr-

[Doc] Makes a little statick on one finger and gives Jeff a glance. - Shall I?

[Jeff] Is nearly passed out from loss of blood-

[Doc] Stands over him, and fixes the tear with the smallest of swipes. Xe uncorks a healing potion and presses it to his lips.

[Jeff] As he heals he struggles more-

[Doc] When the bottle is empty, xe steps back and sits back down, clearing away the ruined and bloody food and setting out some fresh of the same. - Try again. You need it.

[Jeff] - Just go the fuck away

[Doc] If you want to be alone. I get it. You have a lot to think about. Go wherever you like. Just come back before dark.

[Jeff] Growls at Doc once more-

[Jeff] Decides to storm past Doc instead and heads for the nearest door which leads outside. He storms off towards spawn, kicking at random things as he goes. He eventually gets past the village, flipping the villagers off as he goes. As he's walking he fails to notice a hole in the ground ahead of him and he falls into the hole with a yell. There's no way out of the hole and he gives a scream of frustration before sitting down with a huff and folding his arms, grumbling about how stupid the server is and how horrible the low res graphics are-

[Doc] Wanders outside and see Lapras hanging out in the bay.

[Silver] Is nervously kneeling down by the waters edge, the water having been iced over a few feet before him and he's sliding the food to Lapras-

[Doc] Do you need a hand? Can it not come closer because the water is too shallow?

[Silver] - O-o-oh, u-uh L-l-l-lapras c-c-c-can c-come c-c-c-closer, th-they c-can even g-g-get on l-l-l-and...

[Doc] That's an interesting thought. Can it move easily?

[Silver] Nods-

[Doc] Nice. - Looks over the large animal. - They're a beautiful sea dragon. And a bit of handy transport too I bet.

[Silver] - Th-they c-c-c-can n-n-navigate r-r-really well t-t-too, any p-p-place y-y-you w-w-want to go, th-th-they c-c-can g-get there...

[Doc] Is genuinely interested -Does it teleport? Or just go fast?

[Silver] - N-n-no t-t-t-teleport, j-just goes...

[Doc] It's still neat. Thank you for letting Steve heal them. I saw Espurr upstairs earlier and they all seem happier.

[Silver] - T-th-they are...

[Doc] What about you? How do you feel?

[Silver] - U-u-u-uh, a-a-alright I s-suppose...

[Doc] Good. I'm glad you're getting some sun too. I'll hook your pokemon up to the respawn once I'm done with Jeff, but for now be careful, okay? I don't want Lapras getting hurt on my lava flows under the bridge.

[Silver] - Th-th-they c-can't die, th-th-they f-f-f-f-faint...

[Doc] REALLY? That's handy! Would you mind if I took a look at their codes? I know a few mobs around here would love to be in that kind of state and a bit of copy-paste might get them there.

[Silver] - U-u-uh... I-I-if th-th-they a-a-are okay w-with it...

[Doc] You find out, okay? No hurry. And it won't be invasive, they'll just need to sit still on a command block for a bit. Eevee or Espurr would probably be the easiest to read.

-Lapras leans their head over and nuzzles Doc a bit-

[Silver] - O-o-okay...

[Silver] - Y-y-you c-c-c-could a-ask them, y-y-ou know?

[Doc] Rubs the huge muzzle happily. - Awww..... I feel privledged. Really? I wasn't sure what kind of intelligence they have. Though the little one has a very focused gaze.

[Doc] Would you mind if I had a look at your source code Lapras?

[Silver] - Es-espurr is -ps-ps-psychic...

-Lapras!- Lapras calmly lowers their head

[Doc] I'll tell TLOT. That could be a very interesting mental conversation. He is as well if you didn't already guess.

[Silver] - O-o-oh

[Doc] Fumbles around for a command block and sets it in the shallows. - would you mind putting your chin on it Lapras?

-Lapras lowers their head-

[Doc] Beautiful! Thank you! - Xe pulls up the little screen and looks for the creatures heath and damage stats. They're are only a few lines suprisingly and xe copies them with glee. - This is perfect. Steffan will be thrilled. His roomie is a peaceful fellow and I think him being safe would take some weight off his mind.

[Silver] Holds some berries out towards Lapras who eagerly eats them-

[Doc] Holds out a salmon with a little trepidation since their mouth is huge.

-Lapras gently licks the fish out of Doc's hand-

[GK] Has left Endrea with Hera and is walking to the bar. His hooves make a light clop as he vaults to the top of the fountain to have a look around. He's been a bit bored with Cp gone. 

[Jeff] Is still grumbling in the hole he's stuck in-

[GK] Ears twitch at the mumbling. It almost sounds familar. - Cp? Dude, are you out here?

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF WHOEVER YOU ARE!

[GK] Geeze... - Hops down and hunts around a bit. Before finding the pouting teen sitting in a hole. - You aren't Cp, but you sure as shit sound like him.

[Jeff] Scowls at GK- Fuck off!

[GK] Hmph. What a rude kid. Maybe I should just get some sand blocks and drop them on you.

[Jeff] Growls at GK-

[GK] Growls back but it's really loud.

[Jeff] Flinches a little at the loudness-

[GK] Who are you anyway?

[Jeff] - Jeff the Killer...

[GK] Nice. I'm Herobrine the Griefer King, GK for short. I bet you're one of Cps pasta buddies.

[Jeff] Scowls- Yes...

[GK] I'm guessing you got stripped already since you're not trying to eat my face?

[Jeff] Growls-

[GK] Am I also right in thinking you're way older then you look?

[Jeff] - Yes you fucker

[GK] Looks at him for a long moment and then grins- Wanna go get shitfaced and bitch about things since my usual drinking buddies out irl?

[Jeff] - ... How strong of stuff you got?

[GK] Whatever you want. Some of it strong enough to even fuck up CP.

[Jeff] - Wait what?

[GK] Some kinda tiny bottle of polish vodka, 110 proof. Cp basically said he was unable to get drunk and Doc took it as a challenge. He was so fucked up he even had a nice conversation with his little brother. They hate one another's guts normally.

[Jeff] Scoffs- Oh, you mean the little brother which we never met?

[GK] Really? Well it's not like the dude has any powers or anything. You aren't missing much. He lives in the house with the striped roof if you want to talk to him. 

[Jeff] - Maybe I'll make him go to sleep once my face is beautiful again

[GK] Huh? What are you talking about dude?

[Jeff] - My face, that damn psycho doctor keeps "fixing" it...

[GK] Gives him a sideways look- Do you have dysphoria or something? Fixing it how? Doc may be obsessive but they usually don't do anything surgical without consent.

[Jeff] - My cheeks had a much bigger smile, I'd have to fix it with my knife every once in awhile, but he's gone and sealed my cheeks together

[GK] Uh... doesn't it make it hard to drink without dribbling shit everywhere?

[Jeff] - Never was a problem before

[GK] Shrugs - either way. What's this sleep thing? Are you the creepypasta sandman or somethin'?

[Jeff] - I give them smiles like mine and let them sleep for eternity~

[GK] Not a good idea dude. First off, we're hooked to respawn so it's actually impossible to kill anyone here permenantly. Secondly, Stevie might be a turd, but Cp doesn't like it when other people kill him. I think he wants to be the only one who gets to send Stevie to respawn,

[Jeff] - Yeah, what ever

[GK] It's your funeral. - starts to kick away a rough staircase of dirt so Jeff can get out.

[Jeff] - The fuck are you doing?

[GK] Letting you out dumb-ass. I'm thirsty.

[Jeff] - Fine...

[GK] Starts heading down the beaten dirt path to the bar.

[Lie] Is tossing and turning, the fever taking over her-

[Notch] Is switching out the cold compresses again. He's trying to keep her hydrated as well.

[Lie] Is clutching at CP's shirt her eyes are hazy- I feel so cold... But the compresses feel kinda good...

[Notch] Is wringing the tail of his own shirt in anxious worry. - I hope I'm doing this right. You look so sickly right now.

[Lie] - You're fine, it'll pass...

[Notch] Can i get you anything?

[Lie] Shakes head- Although, you could always hop on the server and see if Doc has any suggestions...

[Notch] For this? I thought Cp was the expert?

[Lie] - Heh, yeah, but he's not a doctor...- Winces a little- Actually... Let me see one of the really cold compresses...

[Notch] Passes it to her and opens the MC shortcut on his computer.

[Lie] Concentrates as much as she can on the compress, letting her energy flow into it, the compress begins warping, slowly shifting into a flower-

[Notch] Sees the bit of light from the corner of his eye and gives her his full attention again- what... what is it?

[Lie] - The compress swirls up into a long elegant stem before a blossom spirals out the top, each petal looking like the sides of a snow flake, the entire flower is a grayish blueish lavender color with a dusting of what looks like snow. When Lie turns it upside down snow seemingly seems to sprinkle out of it, creating a cold space- This should help so you don't have to change the compresses so often...

[Notch] Is all eyeballs- That's... it's beautiful Lie. You're amazing.

[Lie] Small pained laugh- Thank you, but I don't think I could make more than one right now...

[Notch] Even one is magickal. You turned a cold washcloth into what I presume is a living flower. It's impossible.

[Lie] - Not that impossible apparently...

[Notch] Heh... bewitching at least. I'm logging on now.

[Lie] - Okay...

\- /player Notch_has joined the server /-

[Doc] Oh. Notch is on. I hope everything is okay.

[Silver] - N-n-notch? I-I-isn't th-that CP's f-f-f-father?

[Doc] Yes, and no... the actual Notch is the genius who wrote this game. He's just an ordinary human. I consider him a decent ally as well. But there are tons of AI NOTCH programs too. At least one for each brine and they vary a lot in temperment. The one Cp would consider his father is one of the AI's and the NOTCH that betrayed him is another AI of the same name but with a different agenda.

[Silver] Is confused- O-o-okay?

[Doc] Cp got tricked. It wasn't his father that betrayed him.

[Silver] - O-o-oh

[Doc] Either way I should go talk to him. You can come with if you want. His house isn't far.

[Silver] - U-uh Um... M-m-maybe I sh-shouldn't...

[Doc] Up to you Silver. I'm sure you'll have the chance to talk to everyone eventually. - Pats him on the shoulder.

[Silver] - I... I th-think I sh-sh-should stay h-h-here...

-Lapras gently nudges Silver in a loving manner-

[Doc] Okay, I'll see you later then. Have fun with your critters. I think ponyta is hanging out in the garden. There's a bunch of skeletal horses out there, but they're tame and harmless.

[Silver] - O-okay

[Doc] Calls on the chat - Hey Notch, where are you? 

[Notch] There's an anvil next to a pond, I'm headed your way. 

[Doc] I know where you are, stay put. I'll be right there.

[Notch] Uses the time to turn the screen so Lie can see what he's doing.

[Lie] - Is listening and watching- Wow, it's been so long since I've viewed Minecraft like this...

[Notch] I'm sure seeing it on a little screen loses a lot of the impact of being down in it.

[Doc] rushes up to him - what's going on?

[Lie] - A bit

[Lie] - Hey Doc

[Doc] Lie! Are you up and around already?

[Lie] - No, have a bitch of a fever though...

[Doc] Aww..... Dammit. I wish I could give you a health potion. Or a big bouquet of your healing flowers.

[Lie] - I've got one of them here... Plus a new flower...

[Doc] I wish I could see it. But if you're creating then you must be feeling a little bit of your strength returning

[Lie] Groans as she shivers-

[Notch] She's having hot and cold spells Doc. Got any reccomendations? 

[Doc] Normally I'd just say feed her and it will go away, but your world is so much more complicated. Just roll with it as much as possible. Pile on the blankets when she's cold and let her kick them off when the fever rises again. Cp said she won't have any reaction to the usual fever -reducing medicines. 

[Lie] - God this fever's playing havoc with me, I feel like I'm going to vomit...

[Notch] I'll get a bucket!


	76. Lie, Notch, Jeb, Creepypasta Chase, the Silverfish, Lady BEN

[CP] Has been running since he dropped off Lie, he has several deep wounds, a few of which are bleeding. Behind him he could hear the deranged laughter of LJ and he also knew that Ticci Toby was following as well. As CP vaulted a fence he felt the razor wire which topped it cut into his skin, he wasn't exactly certain as to where he had ended up, but he knew that Toby would have difficulty getting past the fence meaning he'd only have to deal with LJ-

[TLOT] Starts getting a bad feeling and goes to talk to Doc.

[TLOT] I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I can't sleep and I feel.... unsettled. I'm very worried about CP. Even for a brine this is a long time to be on the run without rest or food. Is there any way we can check on him or help him?

[Doc] Is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and a haggard expression. - I did have one idea. You remember that silverfish we gave him that would go off everytime he lost his temper? 

[TLOT] Yeah? 

[Doc] Did he give it back to you? 

[TLOT] No. 

[Doc] Good. Lets go talk to BEN.

[BEN] Is still in his room playing games, the trunk outside is still full of untouched food-

[TLOT] Knocks - I can hear him playing but I don't want to be rude.

[Doc] Hey BEN can we borrow you for a moment?

[BEN] - Why?

[Doc] It's a little bit complex...

[BEN] - Then why are you bugging me?

[Doc] Because I was wondering if you'd send a message to CP for me.

[BEN] This catches enough of his attention that he actually pauses the game- And just how do you expect me to do that?

[Doc] I thought you had some kind of mental connection to the other pastas?

[BEN] - Oh yeah...

[TLOT] Snickers- he forgot! I think your pot is a little too good Doc.

[BEN] Finally goes and opens the door- So what do I get out of all this?

[Doc] Sends some loud thoughts to TLOT with hir intentions before responding. - I don't know, what do you want?

[BEN] - Pretty content right now, so unless there's some brand new game which I, by some freak of nature, don't know about, then I don't think there is anything you could give me- Thinks himself very clever right now

[Doc] Looks a little distressed. - All I need from you is a command block scan and a single email. It'll take 5min tops. Do I need to flash you just to get a simple favor?

[BEN] - ... Would you?

[TLOT] Seriously? You just want to see tits before you'll cooperate?

[BEN] - Dude, boobs are awesome!

[Doc] resigned- I think that was a yes.

[Doc] I'll do it for a friend. -Unhappily starts undoing hir buttons

[TLOT] No. Don't. I've got this one. BEN if you do what Doc wants tonight I'll show you a lot more then a pair of tits. Deal?

[BEN] - Pussy?

[TLOT] Yes, that too. But you can only look. Deal? 

[BEN] - Hmmmmm, fiiine, what am I doing?

[Doc] You sure about this?

[TLOT] Yes. It's for Cp. And it's not like we're having sex or anything. - With practiced ease he turns his back and sheds all but his cloak. The shape-shifting brine smoothes out his anatomy unseen and pulls his hair long and fluffy. With some quick pats he makes himself a swelling bosom and a fluff to cover a fresh slit betwixt his legs. He turns with a bit of a flourish, supple and lovely, naked and framed by the thick cloak.

[Doc] Holy shit...

[BEN] - Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude...- Is drooling a little- Wanna fuck?

[TLOT] No.

[BEN] Whines-

[Doc] Pulls out the comand block - That's almost too good TLOT. Have you done this before?

[TLOT] Just once, for Steve. He'd never seen a naked woman before and I didn't want him to get smacked by Alexsezia for asking. -Poses against a block and wiggles his ass for BEN. 

[BEN] Grumbles- Lucky bastard getting sexy ladies...

[Doc] You get more flies with honey then vinegar... - Brings up the display and starts scanning BEN for the slightly altered version of the IRV [Insanity removal virus].

[TLOT] Jiggles the boobs for effect so BEN won't feel what Doc is doing.

[BEN] Is just watching TLOT slack jawed-

[Doc] Isolates the IRV and copies it, before extracting some key sequences. Xe scrambles it and forms it into a packet that will look like garbage to all but the most experienced eye.

[TLOT] Is very unhappy but hiding it well.

[BEN] Really wants to touch the boobies-

[Doc] Finishes and closes the block, - I'm going to give it to you as an item and it will send as soon as you take it.

[BEN] - Huh? - Still focused on TLOT

[TLOT] Doc's talking to you

[Doc] BEN?

[BEN] - Hm?

[Doc] Hands him a peice of paper-

[BEN] Absentmindedly takes it-

\- The page crumbles in his hands and the jumbled message is ready to be sent. The address is actually a subheading. It's sending to something in CP's inventory. -

[CP] Feels something vibrate within his inventory and he quickly scrolls through until he's holding a silver fish- Oh for fucks sake!

-The silverfish glitches to his hand and suddenly melts away- There's a message that flashes briefly - Punch the closest Creepypasta with that hand. You'll make them a typhoid Mary like BEN, but you only get one shot! It will either gain you an ally or slow them down. Miss you heaps! -Doc

[CP] Scowls at the message but turns to face his persuers. Toby is stuck on the fence far behind so it's just LJ who starts laughing as soon as he see's that CP has stopped.

[LJ] - Awww, are you finally coming to your senses Herobrine?

[CP] - Come at me asshole!

[LJ] Lunges for CP and is promptly punched in the face. LJ's usual smile suddenly fades as he feels something changing in him- What the fuck did you do?

[CP] - Made you a version of typhoid Mary, welcome to the Insanity free club LJ, do try and spread it around!- TP's to someplace he believes safe for a bit of a breather and to try and send a message back to Doc-

-The message is as follows "You fucker! Don't fucking distract me! Fuck you! And TLOT because he's probably somehow involved in this! Have you heard anything about Lie?"-

[BEN] A piece of paper shows up in his very distracted hand, he's also getting a bit of a tent- Duuuuude, I wanna toooooouch

[TLOT] Is incredibly uncomfortable but realizes the value of keeping BEN occupied. 

[Doc] Takes the page and realizes what's happening. Xe pulls out a quill and scribbles on it before putting it back in BEN's hand. - Lie is fine. She's feverish but you told us that would happen. You-know-who is keeping her safe. She even made a new flower today too. And TLOT shifted himself into a naked woman just so BEN would send the message for us, so be nice.

[CP] Is relieved that Lie is fine and is quick to send a message back- Did you speak with her?

[Doc] Yes, she misses you. And we all miss both of you. You'll notice I removed one of your weaker pursuers while I was out too.

[CP] - You did?

[Doc] Is proud as hell- Lost Silver has joined our little club.

[CP] - Silver has? Has the removal of his Insanity returned his color to him?

[Doc] No, no color, but it does flicker to color whenever someone says the word gold around him. Steve healed his Pokemon though with the same stuff we use for zombie Testificates.

[CP] - Silver actually came before the silver version of his game, he's actually just a glitched version of gold, that's why he responds to that word

[Doc] Really? Well he's going to be hearing it a lot. I made him golden limbs.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...- His thoughts however are more focused on Lie as his red stone heart begins to glow, as does Lie's as well

[Notch] Notices a bit of light in the room besides the glow from his computer screen. He gets up to look and sees a bright red spot under the blanket. He pulls it back slowly as to not wake Lie and gasps. The blood-colored light is coming from inside her and vaguely describes the shape of a heart through her pale skin. He races back to the terminal to jump on the server.

-/ Player_Notch has joined the server /-

[TLOT] Freezes.

[BEN] - Boobies hehe

[Notch] typing- Doc! We have a problem! I'm coming over!

[TLOT] Looks like a startled rabbit

[Doc] It's okay. He's not going to hurt you...

[TLOT] whines, he's shaking

[BEN] Is still drooling-

[Notch] Is running up from the spawn and Doc can see him coming up the path.

[TLOT] Looks where xe is looking and literally vanishes in a poof of fog.

[Doc] Dammit.

[BEN] - Nooooo, boobies...

[Notch] Sees Doc through the glass and barrels through the door. - Doc! She! Lie's glowing! Her chest! What do I do!?

[Doc] Ugh. I forgot to tell you didn't I? 

[Notch] Tell me what?

[BEN] Is very grumpy now and pouting-

[Doc] Lie and CP both have artifical hearts, they glow when they're apart too long. I'm talking to him now.

[BEN] - You mean that red what ever the stuff is?

[Doc] Yes. Two hearts made from one block of redstone. It sealed them so they can share dreams if they sleep together and communicate mentally over short distances.

[Notch] Wow... that's way more commitment then a stupid ring...

[BEN] - A stupid idea if you ask me

[Doc] Scribbles on the page and forces it into BENs hand for Cp- Notch just showed up in a tizzy because Lie's heart is glowing in her sleep. She's thinking of you, and missing you I'm sure.

[BEN] - DUDE! WTF!?

[CP] Glances down at his chest- Mine's glowing as well... There's actually something I need to drop off for her...

[Notch ] Is listening as Doc reads the messages aloud. - She'd probably appreciate a visit. Poor thing clings to his shirt like a lifeline.

[Doc] Feels bad for Lie, - And don't be like that BEN, we're just talking to Cp through the paper.

[BEN] - Well why does it disappear when I hold it?

[Doc] Because it's transmitting directly to him. I've been reading it out, you just weren't listening.

[BEN] Scowls at Doc-

[CP] - It will be brief though, can't stay in one place too long right now...

[Doc] Notch, you might want to to back off from your screen. Cp has something for Lie, but he can't stay for more then a minute or two. 

[Notch] Already moving Doc. - his avatar goes idle and stands there blankly.

[CP] Concentrates briefly and finds the nearest electronic device, teleporting into it before finding his way back Notch's computer. He easily slips out, his body is completely covered in blood as he ignores Notch and approaches Lie. He kneels down next to the bed and smooth's her hair back and away from her face before placing a pair of sun glasses down next to her on the bed. As he stands he places a gentle kiss on her forehead, the glow from their hearts diminishing a little since they are now in close proximity. Lie stirs a little in her sleep but doesn't wake yet-

[Notch] Is just watching him in awe. - Be careful out there. She needs you Cp.

[CP] Scowls- Shut up

[Doc] From the computer mic- BE NICE! WE FEEL THE SAME WAY DAMMIT. COME HOME IN ONE PEICE.

[CP] - OH SHUSH! I'm fine!

[Notch] You don't look fine...

[CP] - Shut up!

[Doc] GODS DAMMIT! I KNEW IT!

[Lie] Stirs awake- CP?

[CP] Stiffens a little but quickly turns to face his mate- Hey, I didn't mean to wake you...

[Notch] Goes to get the first aid kit.

[Lie] Manages to sit up a little, she still has a hold of CP's shirt- What are you doing here? You of all people should know that I'm not fully adjusted yet...

[CP] - I came to drop off my sunglasses, they'll block the glow from your eyes if you decide to go outside once you feel better, not much we can do to hide the glow of your hair in the dark though...- He sits down next to her on the bed

[Notch] Comes back with a clean shirt and the kit and sets it on the bed next to them. - Here. Take this.

[CP] Growls- I don't need it

[Lie] Rolls her eyes and reaches for the kit- CP, it looks like you got mauled by a velociraptor...

[Notch] I'm trying to give him a first aid kit....

[Doc] TAKE THE FUCKING KIT.

[CP] - I'M FINE!

[Lie] Without saying a word opens the kit and starts prepping-

[CP] - Lie, really, it's not necessary, I can't stay here long enough for you to get everything...

[Lie] - Then at least let me work on the larger wounds...

[CP] Huffs, but sits still for Lie-

[Notch] I'll help. - starts handing her things and unwrapping bandages.

[Lie] - Thanks- Starts cleaning CP

[Doc] Chill, I'm sure they're distracted dealing with whoever's face you rearranged with my silverfish code.

[CP] - I punched LJ with it

[Doc] Is that good?

[CP] - He's nosy, getting into everyone's business. He'll spread it faster than BEN

[Doc] Good news bad news. You said there was no one left who'd really die without it?

[CP] - Well maybe the Slender beings, but I'm not sure. Would certainly be glad if Offender was one of the ones completely destroyed...

[Doc] From what you've told me, I agree. Acceptable losses.

[BEN] Shudders a bit at the mention of Offender- Dude is creepy as fuck...

[Doc] Oh good BEN, then we're on the same page. Congrats anyway. You're not the only Typhoid Mary now.

[Lie] Shivers as her fever starts spiking again-

[Notch] Takes the things from her hands and works on Cp himself.

[CP] Quickly turns around and urges Lie to lay back down- You're still adjusting, the fever will go away soon- Is too concerned about Lie to realize what Notch is doing at the moment

[Notch] Finishes quickly in case Cp gets mad and holds out the shirt to him. It's black and soft with a v-neck.

[CP] Scowls and pushes the shirt away- I don't need your fucking pity!

[Notch] It's not pity. But it will make your injuries less visible out in public. I don't want to see you get caught either.

[CP] - I've gotten really good at avoiding people, I'll be fine

[Lie] - CP please, just take it, don't make me worry even more...

[Doc] TAKE THE SHIRT

[BEN] Wiggles a finger n his ear to try to clear his hearing after Doc's loud outburst-

[Doc] Sorry. I just get so irritated.

[CP] - I don't need it, I've been fine without it so far...

[Doc] Shakes Notch's avatar in frustration because xe can't reach Cp. It makes the image on his computer screen bob up and down.

[CP] Watches the screen unamused-

[Notch] Please take it. If only so Lie will have one less thing to worry about.

[CP] Growls but his thoughts wander to when his father would give him warmer clothes when the first cold biome was introduced-

[Lie] Reaches out for CP and puts her hand in his lap- Please CP, I promise, it's not going to end badly...

[CP] Gently picks up Lie's hand and kisses it, he doesn't want to leave her again, but he needs to for her safety-

[Notch] Has a thought and wrenches open a desk drawer. He pulls out a pillowcase from the closet and fills it with junk food and protein bars from the compartment. - Take this too.

[CP] - The fuck would I need that shit for?

[Notch] You need to eat don't you? Doc said you'd been running with no sleep for days. Don't your hearts go down?

[CP] - I'm used to going days without sleep and I've been stealing food as needed, I'm fine

[Doc] TAKE THE SHIRT AND THE FOOD AND QUIT BITCHING.

[CP] - YOU'RE NOT A PART OF THIS CONVERSATION DOC!

[Doc] YES I AM.

[CP] - NO! YOU'RE NOT! - Stands after giving Lie one last kiss- I need to be going, I've already been here too long

[Lie] Grabs his hand- Wait, can't you at least stay until I fall asleep?

[CP] Knows he should say no but can't deny his mate- Fine- He crawls into the bed with Lie, gathering her into his arms, waiting for her to sleep, not realizing how tired he himself is-

[Lie] Waits patiently and smirks as CP falls asleep, she motions for Notch to give her the shirt-

[Notch] Passes it quietly.

[Lie] Gently puts it on CP, smiling as she pats it into place before snuggling in closer to him- Go to sleep Notch, we all need it

[Notch] Sits down heavily in his computer chair and types as quietly as possible into the chat. - Cp passed out. Him and Lie are sleeping. I'm going to log off, so they don't get woken accidently. But I'll get out of your house first just in case.

[Doc] For TLOT's sake that might be a good idea. Let me know if anything weird happens, okay? 

[Notch] Got it- walks back to his house to log off.

[BEN] Grumbles- How is it that TLOT can become such a hot woman?

[Doc] He can be anything he wants. Well, anything living at least. He can reshape other people too. You guys act like he's some kind of yutz because he's nice, but he's actually a very powerful brine.

[BEN] Grumbles, still doesn't seem fair that he's not actually a woman when he can look that hot...

[Doc] Why does it matter? He could make you equally hot if you wanted him too. Everything is malleable.

[BEN] Seriously considers it if only to play with the boobs-

[Doc] Is watching his face. - Did you want to try it out? He can always change you back.

[BEN] - ... Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaybe

[Doc] Gets slightly excited for mad scientist reasons. -chatbox- Hey TLOT, can you come back up here?

[TLOT] Is... is he gone?

-/ Player Notch_has left the server /-

[Doc] Yes.

[TLOT] Reappears in his normal form.

[Doc] BEN is considering the merits of being female for a bit, would that be hard to do?

[TLOT] Looks surprised. - No, that's easy stuff.

[BEN] - It is?

[TLOT] For me yeah. You want to do it? 

[BEN] - So long as I can get my junk back, then maybe

[TLOT] Easily done. I won't take anything away.

[BEN] - Okaaaaay...

[TLOT] Shrugs and looks around - lets go in your room for a minute.

[BEN] Heads in there-

[TLOT] Have a sit and take your pants down and your shirt off or at least hike it up.

[BEN] Freezes a little, his clothes are normally only removed when being forced to bathe-

[TLOT] I can't reshape your skin if I can't get at it.

[BEN] Hesitantly removes his clothes, he still pretty much has a childs body

[TLOT] Surveys him for a moment and puts gentle hands over each of his nips, he draws them up and out as if they were stuck to his palms, making a pair of lucious boobs and reshaping his hips a bit.

[BEN] Is resisting the urge to shift nervously, but is quickly distracted by his boobs-

[TLOT] Puts a single finger on the tip of BEN's small cock and pushes it inward. There's no pain as it folds into him, taking the balls with it to make a vagina that's already quivering with the sensation of being touched intimately. As he withdraws his fingers he makes a point to press the clit and slide against it to make BEN shiver. A little fluff of hair springs up to shield the opening and the brine steps back to check his work.

[BEN] - Boobies... And pussy...

[TLOT] grins- Not my cup of tea, but it gets good reviews from my female and usually female friends.

[BEN] Is thoroughly distracted now- Boobies...

[TLOT] You're welcome. -peeks out- I think we need to give BEN some alone time Doc.

[Doc] That good huh? 

[TLOT] Yeah, - shuts the door with a smile- I think he'll be doing a lot of self-exploration tonight.

[LJ] Manages to stumble back to his circus, the weight of his previous murders beginning to weigh on his mind- The... The fuck is happening? He stumbles into the main tent of the circus, the black and white stripes matching his clothing. He roughly pushed aside some of the undead children and sat down on his bed, his hands trembling. He recalled CP saying something about him being a typhoid Mary and he began to worry. He knew how much the pasta's relied on their need to kill, if what ever CP did made all of them feel guilt, the he would avoid the others at all costs. Glancing up at one of his shelves sat an old wooden box which had once had brightly colored paint on it he reached out and with a steadying breath opened it. It was his box, he was after all originally a Jack in the Box for Isaac. He felt the familiar rush of wind as both he, his circus, and the undead children were dragged into the box

[CP] Has woken the next morning and curses himself for falling asleep. Lie is snuggled into him so he doesn't want to move much in case he disturbs her. He notices that he's wearing Notch's shirt and gives a quiet growl of irritation as he realizes Lie must have snuck it on him. Shifting slightly he places his hand on her forehead and finds that her fever has finally broken-

[Notch] Hears his rustling around and stirs from the chair he's sleeping in. He sees that Lie is still asleep and stays quiet, but still makes eye contact with Cp.

[CP] Ignores Notch and nuzzles Lie a little-

[Notch] Mouths - is she still feverish?

[CP] Shakes his head-

[Notch] Mimes wiping his brow.

[CP] Scowls at the attempted joke-

[Notch] Whispers ever so softly- Should I make breakfast?

[CP] Shrugs-

[Notch] Nods in understanding. Doc said it would be hard to give Cp anything. He sneaks off to the kitchen and soon there's a bit of crackling from the stove and a smell of bacon and cooking potatoes.

[Lie] Stirs a little and snuggles a bit more before opening her eyes, she sleepily speaks quietly- I smell bacon

[CP] - Notch is making food...

[Lie] - You feeling okay?

[CP] - I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about.

[Lie] - What about your injuries?

[CP] - They're fine- Glances at the computer, completely expecting Doc to interrupt

[Lie] - Please let me check

[CP] - How about I promise to let Doc look once we return?

[Lie] Huffs a little- Fine, but you better keep your promise...

[CP] - For you? I always will try

[Notch] Peeks his head in the door and checks that they're awake before coming in. He's brought them each a full plate. Waffles and bacon and hashbrowns with a cup of milk and another of orange juice. He sets the plates on the side table with a quiet click. - I'm gonna... I'll get mine... does anyone want coffee? Or I'll leave you alone?

[Lie] - No thank you, I was allergic to coffee so I don't know how it would affect me now

[CP] - Not necessary

[Lie] Starts eating and hums at how delicious the food is-

[Notch] Then I'll just... be right back.... you guys enjoy.

[CP] Eats one of his pieces of bacon and gives the rest of his to Lie-

[Notch] Eats in the kitchen, he's listening but doesn't want to intrude since it's clear they've missed one another and Cp's contempt for him is still pretty obvious.

[Lie] Eats in silence, just enjoying CP's company-

[CP] Eats quickly, wanting to leave so he can continue keeping the other pasta's away-

[Lie] - Do you really have to go again?

[CP] - Yeah, but your fever's broken so in a few days you'll be able to go outside and see things again. I'll give you a few days of exploration before we should return, judging by Doc's messages to me last night, they're pretty concerned about us...

[Lie] - So I gathered... Hang on a sec...

[CP] Watches as Lie creates the cold flower again-

[Lie] - Could you drop this off for Doc on the server? They'll probably want to investigate it

[CP] - Fine, anything else? Do you need anything?

[Lie] Shakes her head- I'll be fine, just please be very careful, I don't wanna lose you...

[CP] - You won't, I promise you that- He gives her a kiss on the lips before slipping out from under her, Notch's computer screen already glitching in preparation for him. CP sets his plate aside and gives Lie one last kiss before slipping back into the computer

[Lie] - Notch? It's okay to come back out again

[Notch] Comes back in a moment later with a cup of coffee in one hand. - I wasn't hiding. I just... didn't want to be in the way.

[Lie] - That's fine

[Notch] I can't get over how gentle he is with you. He must love you very much.

[Lie] - That he does, but he does have difficulty explaining it, and he wasn't always gentle. I was originally his victim remember? He was very cruel to me at first...

[Notch] That's why it's surprising. He's still scary though.

[Lie] - Laughs a little- You'll get used to it

[Notch] I hope so! I'd much rather be his friend then on his shit list!

[CP] Goes to the edge of the server's firewall and knocks rather harshly on it-

[Doc] Was already running to the spawn before he touched the wall. Xe flips into hir dragon form and harshly tears a hole before dragging him inside. Cp finds himself being coiled up and pawed over to check his injuries and a health potion being forced between his lips.

[CP] Struggles in surprise and manages to gasp out a garbled - WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

[Doc] Makes sure he finishes the potion before answering. - Worrying about you! What the hell do you think? I got the impression you were mauled by a pack of ravenous chainsaw monsters and were refusing first aid! As usual!

[CP] - IT'S ONLY A FEW GOUGES!

[Doc] Bullshit!- Xe turns him over roughtly with a serpentine movement to finish hir examination.

[CP] - GAH!

[TLOT] Come trotting down the path and explodes into laughter at Cp's predicament. - Overprotective Motherbrine strikes again! 

[Doc] Oh fuck off!

[CP] - For once I agree...

[TLOT] Ah, xe was just worried about you. 

[Doc] Huffs- with good reason!

[CP] Growls - Fucker! I had already just promised Lie to check in with you once we BOTH returned!

[CP] - I was just stopping by to drop this off! - Tosses the new flower out into the air

[TLOT] Catches it deftly. - GAH! COLD!

[CP] - No shit

[Doc] Let me see? - Takes it in one paw - Oh this is interesting. Should be quite useful. Very nice!

[CP] - Can I fucking go now? I need to keep distracting the pasta's...

[Doc] I wonder how Lj is faring? Huh... oh... If you have too.

[CP] - NO SHIT I HAVE TO!

[Doc] Just hates to see him go knowing how risky it is. Xe curls him up very tightly and gives him a brief hug with hir coils before standing up next to him. - You be careful out there. Okay?

[CP] - I'll be fine!

[TLOT] Shakes his head. 

[Doc] Forces several health potions into his inventory as well as three very large sandwiches.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing now?

[Doc] Taking care of you, so you can take care of Lie.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Gives him a gentle dusting off with hir tail fluff.

[CP] Scowls and swats at Doc-

[Doc] Playfully swats back without touching him, as if he were a toy mouse.

[CP] Makes an opening and starts stepping through-

[TLOT] Give em hell Cp. 

[Doc] Be safe...

[CP] Steps through flipping the other two off-

[Doc] Same old. same old.

[Endrea] Accidentally plows into the ground in an attempt to fly to show Hera she could-

[Hera] Whoah! Be careful. Don't hurt yourself showing off.

[Endrea] - Ouchie...

[Hera] Checks her over. - Ah, you're okay.

[Endrea] - Are you sure?

[BEN] Is laying completely exhausted on his bed, worn out from masturbating all night-

[TLOT] Knocks on BEN's door with some muffins and juice. - Hey BEN you decent?

[BEN] Mumbling noises-

[TLOT] Has a very knowing smile and scratches at the door some more. - I have foooood.

[BEN] - Bit louder mumbled noises-

[TLOT] Squeaks the door open and peeks inside- BEN?

[BEN] Is splayed out on the bed, limp but very satisfied-

[TLOT] Sets the tray down. - You look happy.

[BEN] - Duuuuuuuuuuuuude...

[TLOT] Takes some milk from the trunk. - Drink up. I bet you're really dehydrated.

[BEN] Lazily flops hand over for it-

[Doc] Helps him drink. - Did you have a good night?

[BEN] Nods a little-

[TLOT] You seemed a tad concerned about your junk, do you want me to change you back now?

[BEN] Shakes head no-

[TLOT] raises an eyebrow- Okay. You take as long as you want. It's not like Cp being a cat. You won't get stuck or feel any different mentally since it's such a minor adjustment.

[BEN] - Okay...

[BEN] - Dude, what is the downside to female masturbation? Because I can't find a single one so far...

[TLOT] Well... Doc told me outside girls have some kind of periods where they bleed once a month. But that doesn't happen here. So I guess there isn't one. It's just not a form I'm comfortable in personally.

[BEN] - Dude, it feels so good

[TLOT] You know... if you play with your prostate it's about the same. You can come over and over and you don't generally squirt when it happens so it doesn't wear you out like normal sex.

[BEN] - Don't like butt, Offender would always try to take advantage...

[TLOT] Offender isn't here dude. Thankfully. I think Doc would try to kill him.

[BEN] - Eh, still bad associations...

[TLOT] Up to you, I'm a big fan myself. Got myself in trouble getting frisky with Cp actually. He basically said the same thing about Offender.

[BEN] - Not surprised, dudes an ass

[BEN] - ... Wait... You and CP?

[TLOT] Turns a little pink. - He was in his cat form, and I in my own in solidarity, and I decided to clean him. I was rather through in the butt area, but he did enjoy himself. No lie, I like eating ass.

[BEN] - Ewwww...

[TLOT] You've gone down on a girl right? It's not too different. As long as both people are clean at least.

[BEN] - Eh, don't really care right now, brain too scrambled...

[TLOT] Grins- Can I get you anything? A towel perhaps?

[BEN] - Nah, I'm fine with these sheets...

[TLOT] Okay, I'll leave you be. - Smiles warmly - Good night BEN.

[BEN] Waves non commitally-

[Lie] Is finally able to move around Notch's apartment and is cleaning up a bit while he's out at the store. She feels a little guilty about having imposed on him the way she has so far-

-There's a knock on the door, a lean young man with a scrubby beard and long hair peeks in the window- 

[Lie] Freezes, unsure what to do. She can't show herself to the man, her eyes would be a dead give away that she's not normal. Hastily she changes into her cat form and drags her clothes under the bed before curling up on top of it to act asleep-

\- The person steps away from the door for a moment and there's a 'bloop' from Notch's computer. -   
/Hey dude, I know you're home. Let me in./

[Lie] Her ears twitch at the noise, she decides to do the usual cat thing and send garbeldy goop back by jumping on the key board-

/ What the hell dude? Are you Drunk? /

[Lie] Lays on the keyboard, sending nothing but massive amounts of "G"'s

/ Daf fuq? /

[Notch] Arrives at his house with groceries and nearly drops them in shock at seeing Jeb on his doorstep frowning at a small phone. - Hey...

[Lie] Ears twitch at hearing Notch-

[Jeb] Dude... What gives? Why are you texting me garbage?

[Notch] I didn't text you anything.

[Jeb] Then I think you have a burglar in your apartment, because I swear I heard someone bumping around in there.

[Notch] I... uh... 

[Lie] Runs towards the window and jumps up into it. giving a small meow while her eyes are mostly closed-

[Notch] I got a cat. 

[Jeb] Oh. Spending too much time by yourself huh? Gonna turn into a weird cat guy too?

[Notch] Huffs- I'm too busy for social stuff and you know that. 

[Jeb] Right right, you gonna let me in or what? It's chilly out here.

[Notch] Fiiine.

[Lie] Runs back towards the computer, jumping into Notch's chair-

[Notch] Let's Jeb in, hoping against hope that Lie hasn't left anything telling around. 

[Jeb] Sniffs- It smells like flowers in here. Stop overdoing the poop spray dude.

[Notch] Starts angrily putting food away.

[Lie] Is watching Jeb warily-

[Jeb] You seem nervous. Anything else new happening?

[Notch] His knuckles whiten around a jar of jam, he's too paranoid about accidentally saying the wrong thing. - No, nothing. Just... not sleeping too well.

[Lie] Gives Notch a concerned mew as she jumps out of the chair to rub up against him-

[Notch] Pets her - 

[Jeb] So what's it's name?

[Notch] Li- Lilly

[Jeb] Lame

[Lie] Glares at Jeb, but keeps her eyes half lidded so he doesn't notice her eyes-

[Jeb] Turns his focus back to Notch- So? You gonna ask me? 

[Notch] sighs- you just love making me pump you for information because I'm not involved anymore don't you?

[Jeb] shrugs- Hey, I just wanted the steady paycheck. The microsloths are calling the shots now.

[Notch] Fine. Why are you here?

[Lie] listens intently, curiousity getting the better of her-

[Jeb] The micronaughts want to take a census of all the Herobrines and Notches to see how many are left.

[Notch] You mean how many haven't been killed because you won't match the programs correctly.

[Lie] Stiffens-

[Jeb] That's harsh. You know we're not supposed to interfere. It's a survival game. Survival of the fittest man.

[Lie] Growls a bit at Jeb-

[Notch] Only because you won't push for something more humane. 

[Jeb] Looks down- You know they'll just fire me too if I do that.

[Notch] Gives him a cold stare

[Lie] Her fur is beginning to poof up a little in anger and glows a smidge brighter-

[Jeb] Besides we have to protect the players too. If the glitches murder them everytime they get on people will stop playing. We need money to keep the lights on man.

[Notch] It always comes back to that doesn't it?

[Lie] Mentally to Notch- Yeah, like they were able to "protect" me...

[Notch] You know the Herobrine's aren't all bad... And they deserve a chance just as much as anyone. 

[Jeb] You know some of the NOTCHs have reached a sentience level to equal them, don't you? We can't just delete them.

[Jeb] For now they just want a headcount. I don't know what they'll do with the information.

[Lie] Stiffens once more- Notch... If they find our server...

[Notch] Is masking his fear as righteous anger. - And you'll just sit there and let it happen won't you? They're not animals to be tagged!

[Lie] Stalks closer to Jeb with a growl-

[Jeb] What can I do? I'm just warning you. As a friend. 

[Notch] You and I are not friends.

[Jeb] Then as a former colleague. I brought you a copy of the program so far. - Takes out a small USB drive. - It's pretty simple.

[Lie] Hisses at Jeb-

[Jeb] Notices the angry cat - What's her problem?

[Notch] She doesn't like strangers

[Lie] Crouches and gives a subtle butt twitch-

[Jeb] Sets the drive on the counter with a small click. - Do what you want with it. If you thank me later; I'll give you the results of the census too. I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be- 

[Notch] That's an understatement. 

[Jeb] But I don't want to see things get violent either. Between you me and your bitchy cat; I hope the brines crush the NOTCH's. I'd like to see a naturally occuring glitch beat out a created one.

[Lie] This causes Lie to pause-

[Notch] Huffs - He's forgotten he's holding a bundle of celery and is unconciously squeezing it.

[Jeb] I think I should go...

[Notch] Relaxes slightly - Perhaps that's for the best. I'm not happy about this at all and I'd like to be alone.

[Lie] Butt twitches again-

[Jeb] Roughly pats Lie on the head before turning away - Bye bye Bitchy cat.

[Lie] Launches herself at Jeb, attacking his leg with an angry yowl-

[Jeb] HOLY SHIT!!! OW! OW! OW!

[Notch] Snorts- Here let me help you!

[Jeb] FUUUUCK!

[Lie] Growls-

[Notch] Gently unhooks her claws from Jeb.

[Lie] Whines-

[Notch] Shhh....

[Notch] Tell me the truth Jeb, you just want to find the one that got away, don't you?

[Jeb] Stiffens-

[Jeb] I'm glad he's disappeared. He wasn't faring well on his home seed. I hope him and his mate are still safe out there someplace.

[Notch] The last bit of proof that you have a soul...

[Lie] Tilts head in interest-

[Jeb] Fuck you.

-Jeb stalks out the door without further comment and shuts it a bit too hard behind him. -

[Lie] Looks up at Notch curiously-

[Notch] Locks it quickly and collapses on the couch.

[Lie] Mews and nudges Notch-

[Notch] Pets her gently.

[Lie] - Are you okay?

[Notch] Talking to him is kind of exhausting. But I know if I bring up the one time he interfered, he'll leave.

[Lie] - Interfered?

[Notch] A brine who'd had his powers torn from him by a NOTCH came to one of his nodes. He'd fallen in love with a Steve and the two of them came to petition him for a repair. He helped them even though it was against the rules. He likes to pretend he's some kind of angel to the AI's.

[Lie] Perks up- Did the Steve offer himself as a whipping boy?

[Notch] Looks shocked - That was the condition! Since he was having a hell of a time tracking this one brine in his diminished state anyway. Later the two of them vanished along with a whole bunch of NPCs from their home seed. He's been wondering what happened ever since. 

[Lie] Laughs a little- Notch, you know exactly where this brine is, it's TLOT.

[Notch] Holy.... That might be just the leverage we need...

[Lie] Tilts head- For what?

[Notch] Scrambles for the countertop and grabs the USB drive. - To block your server when they sweep for the numbers. If Jeb has a vested interest in keeping it hidden...

[Lie] Falls off of Notch's lap onto the floor, twisting around so she's on her feet- Need some help from Doc?

[Notch] Notices she fell and rushes to help her. - Sorry Lie! But... we might have to tell him what's going on. And I don't trust him anymore.

[Notch] Either way, I need to look at this, and yes, we should tell Doc.

[Lie] - Speak with Doc first, if necessary I'm willing to at least act aggressive to ensure his silence

[Notch] We could just buy him off you know. He does care, but he also likes money.

[Lie] Still, he'll want proof so if need be, I would be willing to show myself...

[Notch] Or you could just have your husband drag him in and send him home with a sack of gold.

[Lie] - That could take some convincing...

[Notch] He'll do things to protect you guys, won't he? I didn't think you were the only person he cared about.

[Lie] - Eeehhhh, it still takes a bit of convincing to get him to do stuff for the others

[Notch] I'm sure that makes Doc nuts...

[Lie] - You have no idea, the main thing about it is that CP doesn't like owing favors

[Notch] Oh. Well, when this is done, will you be able to take people into the game like he does?

[Lie] - Maybe? I'll still have to learn how to travel between the two without help from CP...

[Notch] Hopefully we have time then.

[Stevie] accidentally slices himself in the leg with his axe and so is limping towards Doc's place-

[Stevie] Goes around the hill to avoid stressing his leg and spots Doc down by the pond- Doc!

[Doc] Is feeding the koi and looks up- Stevie?! What happened?

[Stevie] Nervously laughs- I kinda hit myself with an axe on accident...

[Doc] Ah geeze- Is already taking out materials to fix it. - Sit on the anvil, I'll stitch you up.

[Stevie] - Thanks- Limps to the anvil and pulls himself onto it

[Doc] Pulls up what's left of his pants leg and gets to work - Thank goodness you're not as stubborn as your brother when it comes to getting hurt.

[Stevie] - That's because I've learned the faster I can either get help or heal up the less likely I am to die

[Doc] Good man. But I think he might be even more confident about tanking injuries instead of getting help then he was at first since I fixed his busted respawn.

[Stevie] - I can kinda see why you fixed that, but I still keep expecting a month of peace the few times he's died since

[Doc] Aww. I'm sorry. But think about it this way, if our reformation of him is sucessful, then you won't have to worry about him bugging you at all and it won't be an issue.

[Stevie] Sighs- I just don't know what to do, I'm to terrified to approach him even though I know it could help... Steve had to get me very drunk just to get me to visit Lie...

[Doc] At least you can see the light at the end of the mineshaft now. You agknowledge that it might help and want to see us succeed. It broke my hearts to see you actively wishing him dead.

[Stevie] - I don't know, sometimes I just think it's flat out stupid how things have turned out...

[Doc] Huh? Stupid how?

[Stevie] - He and I just used to be so close, and now we're pretty much strangers...

[Doc] Do you want that to change?

[Stevie] - I want it to go back

[Doc] Good. That's half the battle won. Stevie... did you know, even in his madness, CP protected you from the other creepypastas? He made sure they knew nothing about you.

[Stevie] - I suspected it, considering how quickly he killed me the one time I did almost run into one of them...

[Doc] Maybe he was afraid they'd find a way to kill you for good. Cp tormented you horribly, but I think he knew deep down that you'd always come back.

[Stevie] - I don't know... Nether I'm still surprised you managed to get his weapons from him for awhile

[Doc] He felt guilty for hurting me. TLOT helped convince him and it was Lie who actually took them from his hands. He won't resist her. He loves her more then his own life.

[Stevie] - I've noticed a couple of times, but I'm still just so terrified to get anywhere near him...

[Doc] I guess I can't blame you, it's not like you have any weird powers to defend yourself with.

[Stevie] - Exactly

[Doc] You should have seen him this morning. I coiled his lanky ass up and gave him a forced checkup. Making myself bigger then him was the best damn decision I've ever made.

[Stevie] Sputters out a laugh - What did he need a check up for?

[Doc] You don't know? I mean, you notice when people log on and off the server right?

[Stevie] - It's just kinda back ground noise for me since there's so many people here

[Doc] Ah. Well Cp and Lie decided together that she needed to be able to go back to the real world and travel back and forth like he does if she wants too.

[Stevie] - Good for her, she spoke rather fondly of the real world back in the other server

[Doc] Well it also shows his trust in her.

[Stevie] - I guess...

[Doc] Point is, it's a huge risk. Becoming real is apparently extremely painful and she's laid up out there while she heals. She's staying with Markus. And Cp is baiting and running from the creepypastas so they won't find her while she's vulnerable. Markus and Lie teamed up to do some first aid out there but he was still looking pretty mangled when I examined him.

[Stevie] - When doesn't he? - Scratches at a scab on his elbow - Who's Markus?

[Doc] Notices his scratching and pulls up his sleeve. -Stevie. Ugh. Wait? Oh, Markus, you know? Notch.

[Stevie] - Father? You're actually getting my brother to cooperate with him?

[Doc] Well he's not your NOTCH, that one's digital like we are. Notch is a real person. He's the main architect of this game. Markus is his real name. And yes. Cp threatened wrack and ruin if Lie wasn't kept safe but he did agree it was a good idea.

[Stevie] - Oh, I see- Is a bit disapointed

[Doc] What's wrong? It's still a huge improvement. He was killing Markus at least once for every time he logged in.

[Stevie] - I'm not surprised...

[Doc] He's not just a Notch Stevie, he's the THE Notch. Doesn't that count for something?

[Stevie] - It really doesn't make that much of a difference to me, the real world is still a bit of a vague concept for me

[Doc] Looks defeated. - He's cooperating with a human instead of dragging them into the game and murdering them. Is that better?

[Stevie] - I suppose so?

[Doc] In a lot of ways you're just as difficult as he is. - gives a health potion- Here, drink this. You look so scabby if you had fur I'd think you'd contracted fleas.

[Stevie] - Huh? Oh, yeah, I tend to get pretty scraped up while mining- Takes the potion and braces for a horrible taste

[Doc] Watches him expectantly since xe knows it doesn't taste bad.

[Stevie] Quickly swallows it and is surprised- Are you sure this is a potion?

[Doc] Of course. I made it myself. Why?

[Stevie] - Uh, well, it never tastes like this when either my brother or I make it...

[Doc] I got that impression. I don't know why it's different. -smiles- I guess mine just has more love in it. Medicine is no good if people refuse to take it.

[Stevie] - True enough I suppose

-Ponyta trots by, sniffing the ground-

[Stevie] - Ummm, what's that?

[Doc] looks- Oh. Our newest arrival came with some pets in tow. They're called Pokemon, some kind of odd immortal beasts that can be taught to fight for their trainer. They're quite friendly now that they've been healed of their master's curse.

[Stevie] - Curse?

[Doc] The newest member of the Insanity free club is Lost Silver. And the thing that made him a creepypasta also made his pets undead. Father Steve used the weakness/golden apple combo on the lot of them. But he still looks a little odd. He was a quadrapalegic and I made him some new limbs. They're the only color on his body.

[Stevie] - New limbs?

[Doc] He didn't have any arms or legs so I made him new ones. He seems to like gold so that's what I used. It looks rather striking with his gray everything else. - offers the ponyta some sugar cane.

-Ponyta is interested and trots over to investigate-

[Doc] Hesitates before petting the flaming mane.

-Ponyta is calm at the moment so the mane doesn't hurt Doc-

[Stevie] - Okay... Anything else happening lately?

[Doc] TLOT gave one of the other pastas a sex change.

[Stevie] - ... Why?

[Doc] He asked. He wanted some boobs and a pussy, specifically to play with. He's been in his room furiously masturbating ever since.

[Stevie] - I... I... I have no idea what to say...

[Doc] He looks nice as a woman. TLOT does good work for someone that's not into that kind of thing. And it's made him happy, so..? Plus I shift my gender all the time, so I'm not going to judge.

[Stevie] Shrugs - I'm just not going to think about it to hard...

[Doc] Don't be such a square.

[Stevie] Childishly sticks his tongue out-

[Doc] Pokes his tongue. - At least you're feeling playful. That's a good sign.

[Stevie] - Heh, yeah, I guess so

[CP] Is still being chased, he has a deep gash from Nurse Ann's chainsaw and several deep punctures from EJ's scalpels. He's already ran out of potions as he flies along, very grateful for the skill. He knew Lie should be just about ready to return, but he wanted to give her some time to explore the real world again. He grunts as EJ throws another scalpel and it digs into his shoulder-

[CP] Manages to find the silver fish code, regretting what he's about to ask- Doc? You got any way of sending some more potions?

[Doc] Suddenly perks up as a message comes through the channel the silverfish was on. - Cp? You..? Oh! I don't know, hang on!

[Stevie] Shifts nervously-  
[1:47:49 AM] Dr. Franken Stein: [Doc] Sorry Stevie. CP is using a private channel to call me. I..? I could use the respawn code on you...?

[CP] - Then I'd fucking show up in Notch's bed!

[Doc] Dammit, you're right... can't you just pop back here? I have what I need on my person right now.

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] If you feel poorly enough to call for me of your own accord, then yes. Come home.

[CP] Groans- I hate you for this, give me a minute- He darts for the nearest house and quickly goes for the nearest electronic. He mis-judges his re-entry into the server and ends up popping in high up in the sky, his flight abilities faltering due to blood loss

[Doc] Xe feels him come in and leaps up, twisting into hir larger shape. Xe darts after him swifter then the eye can follow and catches the big brine in hir hair.

[CP] Grunts as he lands right on one of his injuries-

[Stevie] Yelps and falls off the anvil into the pond. He comes up sputtering-

[Doc] Spirals down gently and steps back onto the grass. - Sorry Stevie, I had to catch him quickly. - Xe puts hir head on the ground and lets Cp down onto the turf before looking him over.

[CP] His largest injury is from the chainsaw which cut through his side and some of his intestines are visible. He has punctures and slices from the scalpels, and even one still embedded in his shoulder. There are smaller injuries from the chainsaw as well on his arms and legs. Notch's shirt is pretty much ruined-

[Stevie] Is surprised by CP's condition- Brother?

[Doc] Shrinks back down and pulls out the scalpel before tackling the largest injury. Filling the gap in his skin with a swatch of birch pixels and stitching it down.

[CP] Grunts and flinches-

[Stevie] Is trembling a bit, still in the pond-

[Doc] I'm sorry. Have a potion while I'm working. -offers- It will speed things up.

[CP] Scowls at Doc-

[Doc] Do I need to be big so you'll take your medicine?

[CP] - I'll be fine once this one hole is closed up! Then I'll head back out

[Doc] Gives a warning growl and presses the bottle to his lips.

[CP] Scowls back-

[Doc] Backs off for a moment and regains hir serpentine form before grabbing CP and forcing him to practically funnel the potion.

[CP] Sputters and struggles as he tries to push the bottle away-

[Doc] Gets most of it in his mouth and starts using hir pixelbind to close the smaller holes.

[Stevie] Is watching confused, not sure how he should react to what he's seeing-

[Doc] You sit tight. I'll get you all fixed up.

[CP] - I don't need more fixing! I need to get back out there!

[Doc] Shhhhh..... - Also repairs his shirt while xe's at it.

[CP] Growls- Why the fuck is Stevie even here?!

[Doc] He got injured as well, I stitched up his leg. We were just gossiping.

[Stevie] Scoots backwards a bit-

[Doc] Gives him a questioning look. - You might as well cool your heels Stevie. Cp is going to rush back out the moment I've got him at 100% again.

[CP] Growls and struggles more-

[Stevie] - Yeah, I think I'm comfortable over here...

[Doc] And you're going to take this, and this and this- Starts dumping food and potions into his inventory.

[CP] - FOR FUCKS SAKE DOC! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT!

[Doc] Gives him a smootch on the top of his head without answering.

[CP] Growls and tries to punch Doc, there's pretty much no strength to it due to lack of blood in his body-

[Doc] Holds him warmly - Just let yourself heal a bit. Look what I've got. - Puts a few of Lie's healing flowers into his lap.

[CP] Gently holds the flowers which surprises Stevie-

[Stevie] Gives Doc a questioning look-

[Doc] Mouths the words- / they're Lie's flowers / How much longer Cp? I'm worried about you and her both.

[CP] - I want to at least give her a few days to explore the real world some... She should be up and moving now though since her fever broke

[Doc] Good -smoothes his hair. Trying to soothe him a bit- Are you sure she'll want too, knowing you're putting yourself in danger?

[CP] - She's not aware of just how much danger, don't want her to worry...

[Stevie] - Dear god brother you're being an idiot!

[Doc] She knows CP. She saw how hurt you were, and she misses you.

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] She saw Slender, Cp. How could she not know?

[CP] Shut up Doc...

[Doc] Just go to her Cp. You're the only thing she really cares about. And I know she feels like she's imposing on Markus, her being there puts him in danger too.

[CP] - Just a few more days...

[Doc] Sighs- I know I can't make you in this case, but I really wish you'd listen to me.

[CP] - It'll be fine Doc

[Doc] You say that so often when I know you're not fine at all that I swear at least two of my hearts jump into my throat with panic at the sound of it.

[CP] Scowls-

[Stevie] - I know Alexis hates it when I'm gone long for mining...

[Doc] You should see TLOT if Steve leaves him alone for too long...

[CP] - We'll be fine!

[Doc] And then there was what happened to me...

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake, we do not need to hear that story again!

[Doc] I'm not going to bore you Cp, you were there. You saw my pain firsthand. Don't leave your mate alone.

[CP] - She's safe for now

[Doc] But for how much longer? Look at yourself. You're outnumbered and barely conscious. You and her will live for a very long time. She can go irl later.

[CP] - I don't want to rush her...

[Doc] I bet you... a massage that she'd come home right now if you asked her.

[CP] - Massage?

[Doc] It's not an item you can spawn or something a person can do to themselves, nor is it something one can steal. Thus it's worth betting.

[CP] - Yeah not interested, now I'm heading back out if you don't mind- Stands and is a bit wobbly

[Doc] Nope. - Pushes him back down- You can't even walk, you'll get killed.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Puts hir paws on him and pulls him close like a favorite cat toy.

[CP] - GOD FUCKING DAMNIT DOC! LET ME GO!

[Stevie] Slowly stands- Uh, should I... Go now?

[Doc] Shrugs- You're not going to get hurt if that's what you're worried about. But if you want to talk to your brother; I plan on keeping him right here for a little bit longer.

[Stevie] - Uh... I... I don't know what to say really...


	77. Homecoming, Love Bites

[CP] As soon as Doc gives him the okay he speeds back out into the real world. It isn't long before he catches the pasta's attention again and is once again being chased. This time feels different though, he could sense a much darker presence. Slender was nearby. As CP ran he noticed the others falling back and his gut clenched. He would either barely escape this, or not escape it at all. He began searching for an exit, any form of electronic device that he could slip into. Luckily there was a phone nearby, with a surge of power CP teleported to it and slipped inside. Behind him he felt the edges of an emp field closing in and he just managed to stay ahead of it. He kept going full speed until he was in the digital realm. He wasn't as badly injured as before, but he had acquired more injuries, and a few attacks from Strangled who had been working on a code made his potions useless. With a sigh he had to acknowledge that he couldn't remain out in the real world anymore. He began heading for Notch's computer once more, slipping out into his apartment-

[Notch] Hears a thump from the computer room and rushes in.

[CP] Stumbles a little, the emp having effected him a little-

[Lie] Runs in from the other room, still a cat-

[Notch] Instinctively goes to touch Cp's shoulder but stops himself. - I'll... I'll get the kit..

[CP] - I'm fine, it's just getting to dangerous... To stay out here... I need to take Lie back...

[Notch] You do look torn up. I think that might be for the best.

[Lie] Goes under the bed to retrieve her clothes when she reemerges CP picks her and her clothes up- No time to change back love, we gotta move now...

[Notch] Should I do anything to cover your tracks here?

[CP] Shakes head- I've left... Some coding that goes... To about 800 other computers, all of which I've visited... Before as well... You'll be fine...

[Lie] Mews in concern-

[Notch] What about you?

[CP] - I'll be fine...- Heads towards the computer...

[Notch] It's been a privilege. Thank you... for trusting me Herobrine.

[CP] Freezes up a bit, knowing Doc will berate him if he doesn't say anything. He speaks very softly, almost inaudible- Thanks...- He quickly ducks into the computer with Lie, heading back to the server

[Notch] Stands there stunned for a moment. And then smiles. He dreads ruining the mood by telling Doc about Jeb, but it will have to be done soon. The apartment suddenly seems rather emtpy and he briefliy entertains the thought of getting a cat for real. with a sigh he sits down at his computer and starts prepping the census program to put it in a form Doc can examine personally.

[Doc] Is pacing outside still worried about Cp and Lie both.

[CP] Shows up inside of his and Lie's bedroom and flops onto the bed with Lie in his arms-

[Doc] Sees them re-enter the server and takes off like a shot. Xe's a little too excited and making ground ripples with each thud of hir paws.

[Lie] Shifts back to human and pulls the sheets around her. She brushes a bit of hair away from CP's eyes- Hey, are you okay?

[CP] - I'm fine, just exhausted. Just barely made it away from an emp blast...

[Lie] - Oh CP...

[Doc] Lands in the yard and cuts loose with a bugling joyus calling of their names.

[Lie] Laughs a little- In our room Doc

[Doc] Vaults onto the walkway and coils hir head down into the opening. - Lie! If he's hurt tell me and I'll drag him out!

[Lie] - I don't know about injured, but exhausted is one word, he outran an emp blast...

[Doc] Shivers at the thought- I'm coming in!

[Lie] Keeps the sheets firmly around herself-

[Doc] Slips down into the opening and shifts into hir human form before barging in the door. - Are you okay Lie?

[Lie] - I'm fine Doc, Notch took very good care of me

[Doc] As I expected. Now for you. What hurts?

[CP] - You've never been hit by an emp field before, have you?

[Doc] No, which is why I asked. I mean, I know what it is.

[CP] - Doc, just about everything hurts to digital entities like us after one of those...

[Doc] But you have a physical component as well. Even at full strength it shouldn't be able to destroy you entirely.

[CP] - It doesn't but it still hurts like a bitch

[Doc] What's actually damaged? Give me an idea of what you need.

[CP] - Fuck if I know...

[Doc] Pulls out a command block- okay. I'll look for myself.

[CP] - Doc relax, I'll usually be okay after a week or so

[Doc] Ignores him and studies the readout closely. - Holy... no wonder you're in pain. You have a ton of low-level nerve damage.

[CP] - I'll be fine Doc...

[Doc] And I have a perfect idea on how to fix it.... Lie, Do you mind if I take some healing flowers from your greenhouse?

[Lie] -I'll make it easier- Spawns some right there

[Doc] Perfect! - Xe spawns a bowl and mashes a slimeball into it. - Now a little of this... - Pulls out that cold flower and copies it before melting it into the mess.

[Lie] watches in interest-

[Doc] Them we add the healing blooms - Takes a hold of the flowers and gives them a deep sniff before melting them as well and mushing it all together.

[Doc] Would you mind slipping Cp's shirt off for me?

[Lie] Nods and works on getting CP's shirt off-

[CP] Scowls but doesn't mind since he doesn't like wearing Notch's shirt-

[Doc] Now. I had to do this the other day when I fixed Lost Silver's limbs. He just needed a little shock to get them going so that's what I'm going to do. But it needs a little jelly like when you're using a defibrillator. And slime hardens on Cp so the cold flower should keep it from losing it's moisture. Sorry Cp, this is going to be chilly.

[CP] - It's not necessary-

[Doc] Rubs a big handful of cold slime on his bare back.

[CP] - DAMNIT DOC! I SAID IT'S NOT NECESSARY!

[Doc] Baloney sauce. I'll be done soon and you'll thank me later. - Starts rubbing the gunk all over his back.

[CP] Scowls as Doc does hir job-

[Lie] - Need me to do anything Doc?

[Doc] Well I couldn't do this if you hadn't made two of the primary components. Though in a minute I'll need you to move so I don't electrocute you.

[Lie] Got it- Slips off the bed and takes a step back

[CP] - Actually, Lie why were you in cat form when I picked you up?

[Lie] - Oh uh, Notch had a guest...

[Doc] Slings a leg over Cp so xe's basically straddling his ass. Xe slips hir gloves off and cracks hir knuckles noisily.

[CP] Growls a little at Doc-

[Doc] Is building up a charge, draining hir stored core into hir fingers. It makes a very bright crackle as xe raises hir hands.

[CP] - This really isn't necessary, I'll be fine in a fucking week!

[Doc] Shhhhh.

[Doc] Xe raises hir hands and drops them like a passionate pianist onto his shoulders. The gell spreads the charge to every pixel in the brines body, carrying the electrical stimulation and the code of the healing flowers to repair each of his fried and damaged nerves. The feedback hits the doctor as well and xe smiles, it feels even better then normal thanks to Lie's flowers.

[CP] Jerks at the sensation, nearly throwing Doc off-

[Doc] Holds on as the charge rocks them both.

[CP] - FUCK!- Can be heard across most of the server

[Doc] Fizzles out like a firework and let's go of Cp. Xe sits back and exhales a puff of chalky smoke. - Was it good for you?

[CP] - Growls at Doc, flames licking at his fingers-

[Doc] Hops off and streches languidly. - Call me?

[Lie] Giggles a little at the joke-

[CP] - How about no

[Doc] is just teasing him now- That was a nice buck, you were like a wild stallion. I thought I might faint from the excitement.

[CP] The bed erupts in flames-

[Lie] - And there goes the bed... Again...

[Doc] Pulls hir gloves back on. - Yes, but we know he's feeling better.

[Lie] Nods in agreement-

[CP] Sulks on the flaming bed-

[Doc] You could put him out Lie. Or should I use sand to minimize the mess?

[Lie] - It's fine, everything directly touching the beds are either stone or banners, one which can't burn and the other is easily replaced

[Doc] Isn't bothered by the flames and hugs Cp's head briefly. - Welcome home.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Wanna get a drink? I'm sure GK has missed you too.

[CP] Growls- I just wanna go to sleep right now...

[Doc] Laughs- aww, you and BEN both.

[CP] - The fuck does that mean?

[Doc] He's been exhausting himself for days.

[CP] - Did he rediscover flesh lights?

[Doc] Nope. He's currently a woman.

[CP] - ... Do I even want to know?

[Doc] He kept talking about wanting to play with someones tits and or pussy, so TLOT offered to hook him up with some of his own. He's been masturbating himself into a stupor ever since.

[CP] - Why am I not surprised?

[Lie] - I'm just gonna stay out of this

[Doc] He wears it well, seriously. Nobody has seen him since but me or TLOT though. It will be interesting to see what Jeff thinks of it.

[CP] - I can tell you exactly what he'll do, he'll switch between anger and laughter the whole time

[Doc] Depends on his state of mind. Last I saw he was headed to the bar with GK.

[CP] - Well then prepare to have a major drunk asshole on your hands

[Doc] I'm sure I've seen worse. And GK is perfectly capable of subduing a drunkard. 

[CP] - Unless he's had that one drink...

[Doc] Generally he prefers to enjoy his liquor rather then pass out directly. 

[CP] - Seriously, can't you just leave, I've barely had any time to spend with Lie and I wanna fuck...

[Lie] Starts blushing very hard-

[Doc] Stops cold. - Oh. Well... if you're well enough for sex, then my work here is done for now. I'll just leave you be. - Picks up the command block and walks to the door.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc! Oh, and Notch should be contacting you soon

[Doc] Just kind of waves. - I'll see you guys later.

[CP] Grunts before putting himself out and looking over at Lie who rolls her eyes and crawls back onto the bed-

[Endrea] Runs past Doc towards CP and Lie's room-

[Doc] Puts out a hand. - Hold up kiddo. I know you want to greet them, but maybe not right now.

[Endrea] - But Hehe's back!

[Doc] Hehe want's to spend some adult time with Lie. He'll be cross if you interrupt.

[Endrea] - Awwwwwww...- Is sad and scuffs her shoe on the floor

[Doc] Would you like to come over to my house for a bit?

[Hera] Is coming up the steps, - there you are.

[Endrea] - YES!

[Hera] Yes what? Did I miss something?

[Doc] Endrea is going to come over to my house to play for a bit. Can you let Cp and Lie know that I've got her once they get up? 

[Hera] Okay.

[Endrea] Shifts to her dragon form and hops up into the window frame of the bridge- Let's go Dodo!

[Doc] Follows her with a smile- See you later Hera. You keep an eye on the happy couple. 

[Hera] Sure thing. You guys have fun. 

[Doc] Shifts as well and prances along the path. - How's your flying going sweetie?

[Endrea] Flaps her wings some- I can't land very well...

[Doc] Ah, it's just practice. Do you want me to give you a hand? I can always catch you if you fall.

[Endrea] - Yes please!

[Doc] Hops up on the first few layers of airblocks. - ready when you are.

[Endrea] Flaps hard and lifts off into the air a little wobbily-

[Doc] runs along beside her on nothing but airblocks.

[Endrea] Takes awhile to steady herself but does so and giggles at Doc's motions-

[Doc] Does a little roll to make her laugh.

[Endrea] Laughs harder, loses concentration, and falls-

[Doc] Makes a diving catch and then stops midair because Endrea thunked into hir head.

[Endrea] - Dodo's soft

[Doc] Heh, It's just because I have so much hair.

[Endrea] Giggles-

[Doc] Trots back down to the ground as if descending stairs. Xe starts walking towards the castle again. - Practice practice practice. You just need to get stronger. Cp says you'll be even bigger then TLOT in his dragon shape when you're full grown. You'll barely need to flap at all then.

[Endrea] - I'll be bigger than GG too?

[Doc] Yep. He doesn't have much of a wingspan anyway. He's a chubby little dragon.

[Endrea] Giggles again- What about me? What will I look like?

[Doc] Just like TLOT when he's a dragon I think. Only bigger and with purple eyes.

[Endrea] - Okay- Flops some- Where is Yellow Hehe?

[Doc] Closes hir eyes - He's.... he's fishing actually. Steve's with him too. We'll check on them before we go in if you want. - Goes around the garden side of the castle

[Silver] Is hidden in the shadows of the castle-

[Steve] Is watching Lapras play in the water just beyond the shore. His husband is lounging on the sand with a fishing pole loosely gripped in one hand.

[Doc] Hey guys. Having fun?

[Endrea] - Stee! Yellow Hehe!

[TLOT] Hey! Aww, that's cute. 

[Steve] A dragon with a dragon hat! That's funny.

[Doc] Cants hir head so Endrea can get down- Got to enjoy it. Endrea, you'll be too big to ride on me before you know it. 

[Endrea] Slides off and rolls onto her back giggling-

[Steve] pounces her and tickles her belly.

[Endrea] Laughs and squirms-

[TLOT] gets a bite and hauls in a salmon. He strips it with his teeth and tosses the bones in a little heap on the other side of him.

[Doc] Adds hir fluffy tail to the laughing pile.

[Endrea] Laughs harder and accidentally releases a puff of purple energy into the air-

[Steve] WHOAH! That's cool!

[Doc] Snorts- Did you burp?

[Endrea] - No!

[Doc] Chuckles - It looked gassy! - Tickles her some more with hir fluff.

[Endrea] Laughs more-

[Silver] Curiously peeks around the corner of the of the castle-

[Steve] Do it again Endrea! Aim for one of the pumpkins!

[TLOT] Looks over curiously

[Endrea] Rolls over and looks at one of the pumpkins, she puffs out her chest and looks very determined. She tries with all her might and makes a decent sized puff which makes it about half way to the pumpkin-

[Doc] Aww, good try though. It was full of ender sparkles too.

[Steve] That was pretty.

[TLOT] Gets up and seats the pole in the sand. - Gotta go from the diaphram sweetie. You've got a sort of magickal core, you just have to draw it up before spitting it out.

[Endrea] - How?

[Silver] - It's like CP tells you, it's f-f-from you're center... I-I-it's L-like your s-s-soul...

[Doc] Hey Silver. I bet you remember Endrea.

[Silver] Nods-

[TLOT] Nice to see you getting some sun Silver, how are you feeling?

[Steve] Hey Silver. Man, that gold looks even better in the sun. You're stylin.

[Silver] Flickers as usual-

[Endrea] Tilts head at Silver and suddenly has a look of recognition- UNCLE SILVER! - She launches herself at him and barrels into him, knocking him to the ground

[Silver] - H-hello Endrea- His cold has no effect on Endrea

[Doc] Notices her immunity. - Interesting...

[TLOT] Mentally to Doc- That was a good call, it'll be good for him to have someone to play with since BEN is still preoccupied.

[Endrea] Jumps around Silver- Uncle Silver! Let's play! Let's play!

[Silver] - Wh-what do you w-want to play?

[Endrea] - Tag!

[Steve] Can I play too?

[Endrea] - Stee play too!

[TLOT] Gives Doc a look that screams - look at the cute children playing

[Endrea] Takes off around the castle with the other two following, Silver more slowly than Steve-

[Doc] Flops down next to TLOT- Exercise is good for young sprouts eh? 

[TLOT] Grumbles. - Just because I'm old...

-Lapras swims closer to the shore-

[Doc] Got any fish left? 

[TLOT] Oh sure, here- gives a few fish to Doc-

-Lapras' attention is on the fish-

[Doc] Puts down a cobble in the shallows and sets the fish on it. - All yours buddy.

-Lapras quickly licks up the fish and says it's name happily-

[TLOT] We can never have too many dragons around here.

[Doc] Amen to that.

[Endrea] Goes racing after Steve-

[Steve] Oh noes! The big scary dragon is gonna get me!

[Endrea] Laughs-

[TLOT] Settles back back against Doc. - Sometimes life is just good.

-The next day-

[Jeff] His stumbling his way from the bar to CP and Lie's place-

[GK] Is wobbling along behind him - That was fun. We should hang out more often dude.

[Jeff] - If all that booze stays fucking free than fuck yes!

[GK] Money ain't no thing. Doc just goes over there and does the wheel click cheat on everything so Sam never runs out. As long as there's always one bottle left of each thing, we're golden.

[Jeff] - Sweet

[GK] Stumbles a bit on his hooves and laughs. - Stop the world! I wanna get off!

[Jeff] - Dude, we have to fucking yell at CP!

[GK] We do? I dunno.... he has been letting me stay in his house...

[Jeff] - He fucking abandoned his family!

[GK] But they wanted him to be crazy n' stuff. And that made Lie sad.

[Jeff] - Fuck her!

[GK] Hisses. - Dude, Lie is nice! She's a good cook and Cp loves her cute little ass.

[Jeff] - She fucking took him from us!

[GK] Hey... that ain't true. You guys wouldn't let her stay herself. He didn't want her to be crazy either.

[Jeff] A laugh bubbles up inside of him- But she would have been lovely insane! Not as beautiful as me though

[GK] But, she wouldn't be Lie anymore. He likes her how she is.

[Jeff] - Fuck that! She'd be better!

[GK] Hey man... he does miss you guys sometimes. He's been free to come and go most of the time he's been here and he's chosen to stay. But he doesn't want to be reinfected.

[Jeff] - He's an idiot then

[GK] Well that's your opinion. But Cp's like the cool brother I never had. He's my family too.

[Jeff] Scowls at GK before storming back towards CP's place-

[GK] Is wobbling a bit. - Don't make him choose! You'll be sorry!

[Jeff] Bangs on the door after stumbling up the stairs, falling once-

[Hera] Answers it. - Whatever you're selling, we don't want any.

[Jeff] - Fuck off bitch, where's CP?

[Hera] Don't call me a bitch you pipsqueak! Who do you think you are?

[Jeff] - The fucking most beautiful person in the world cunt! Now where's CP and his whore?

[Hera] Punches him square in the face.

[Jeff] Falls backwards down the stairs-

[Hera] Spits on him and slams the door. - Asshole.

[Hera] Knocks on the wall of the bridge - Hey Cp, there's a drunk asshole out here that's begging to be set on fire. He called Lie a whore too.

[CP] Wakes up with a growl and opens the bedroom door, storming down the length of the bridge-

[Hera] Gestures grandly towards the front door and follows with an eager grin

[CP] Kicks open the door and spots Jeff at the base of the stairs- Jeff...

[Hera] Grumbles - call me a bitch will you....

[CP] Jumps down and stomps on Jeff's chest- What the fuck did you call my wife?

[Jeff] Laughs a little- Whore~ She's a fucking whore!

[Hera] Watches with glee. It's fun to see Cp wreck someone who deserves it.

[CP] Kicks Jeff hard, right in the nuts. His voice is a dangerous calm- Go ahead, say it again

[Jeff] - Fucking hell dude! What's got your panties in a bunch?

[Hera] oooh.... Don't talk shit about a Herobrine's mate.

[Jeff] - I'll say whatever the fuck I want bitch!

[Hera] Is this a private party Cp or can I play too?

[CP] Stomps on Jeff's throat- Feel free to join in

[Hera] Raises up a snake of water from the horse trough and waterboards Jeff with incredible force.

[Jeff] Splutters and tries to jerk away-

[CP] Stalks around Jeff, looking for another place to strike-

[Hera] Does a rather forceful water blast in Jeffs already abused crotch area.

[Jeff] - FUCK!

[CP] Draws his sword, remembering it's sheathed this time and slowly drawing it out, letting the sound drag in Jeff's ears-

[Hera] Where did you sleep last little boy? Because anything less then a grovelling apology may get you sent right back there.

[Jeff] - FUCK YOU! I'M NOT A FUCKING LITTLE BOY BITCH!

[Lie] Has woken up and is on the bridge watching-

[Hera] Yes you are, because an adult wouldn't come barreling up to someone's door and start talking shit.

[CP] - Well Jeff? What are you going to do?

[Lie] - I have an idea, but we may need TLOT's help...

[Hera] Waves happily,- Hey Lie! I'm glad to see you're back!

[Lie] Smiles at Hera- It feels good to be back as well, I hadn't realized how much I had adjusted to game life

[Hera] Uses her flight to hop up onto the bridge. She gives Lie a brief squeeze. - I missed you!

[Lie] - Squeezes back in a rare hug- Missed you too Hera

[Jeff] - Really? The two of you are having a fucking girly moment? Yeesh...

[Hera] Suck eggs assbag, you just wish you had good friends!

[Jeff] - I DO! I'VE GOT FUCKING BEN!

[CP] Gives a snort of amusement-

[Hera] Catches the noise- Is he wrong about them being friends Cp? I got the feeling BEN kinda likes it here now.

[CP] Gives Hera a quick mental burst, explaining what Doc had told him and Lie-

[Hera] Explodes into laughter- GOOD! There are too many guys here anyway!

[Jeff] - The fuck are you guys talking about?

[Hera] BEN decided to make some life changes in addition to being sane....

[CP] - BEN's decided to have much more fun with himself~

[Jeff] - Fuckers! What did you do to him!

[Hera] Nothing he didn't ask for.

[Jeff] Barely manages to stand up - You fuckers! You did something to him!

[Hera] Yep. But he's happy so it's okay.

[Jeff] Growls - I'll get both of you for this!- Starts hobbling towards the castle

[CP] - Here, let me help you get back to Doc's~- CP drives his sword into Jeff

[Hera] Winces

[Jeff] Shouts in pain before hitting respawn and showing up in the bed he was given when first arriving-

-/ Player_JeffTheKiller_ Killed by Player HerobrineCP /-

[Doc] Well then...

[TLOT] So much for a peaceful afternoon.

[Jeff] - FUCK YOU CP!

[TLOT] Hark! I hear the cry of the black and white asshole bird.

[CP] Hops back up onto the bridge and stretches- Shall we go back to bed Lie?

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, I need to check on my animals CP.

[CP] Whines-

[Hera] want some help?

[Lie] - Sure

-Sound of GK stumbling drunkenly against the side of the house-

[GK] FUCK.

[CP] Sighs- I'll take care of him, you still have one of those sobering flowers Lie?

[Lie] - In the green house, only use it if he's really out of it though

[GK] I DON'T WANT IT

[CP] Goes to the side of the house- Are you sure?

[GK] I'm okay, I just stepped in a hole. Stupid enderman stealing turf...

[CP] - You got that right

[Doc] Should we check on Jeff? 

[TLOT] Do we have too? 

[Doc] Fine, I'll go.

[Jeff] Is running towards BEN's room-

[Doc] Sees Jeff blow past - Um?

[Jeff] Kicks open BEN's door- BEN!

[BEN] Is still flopped naked on the bed-

[Doc] Is standing out in the hall, unsure what to say.

[Jeff] - DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!?

[BEN] - Dude, you should really try this...

[Jeff] - FUCK NO!

[Doc] Jeff?

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF PSYCHO SCIENTIST!

[Doc] I didn't do it! I mean, he asked me first, but still.

[Jeff] Growls and goes into BEN's room, tossing the smaller entity his clothes- Come on, get your clothes on idiot!

[Doc] Hey! Leave him alone! If he wants to be naked it's his room!

[BEN] Slowly starts pulling them on- Dude, seriously, you've got to try this

[Jeff] - No, now come on, we have to find a way to undo this

[Doc] All he has to do is ask TLOT.

[Jeff] - Good, then we know where to go!

[Doc] But he already refused. It was his idea.

[BEN] - It feels so fucking good dude...

[Jeff] - You idiot! Come on!- Physically grabs BEN and starts dragging him-

[Doc] Follows them rather perplexed - Honestly, you're being silly Jeff.

[Jeff] - Shut up!

[Jeff] Gets irritated enough to throw BEN over his shoulder and carry him-

[TLOT] Is in the small room beside the lab door snipping hunks of netherwort off the sand blocks.

[Jeff] Stomps down there- Oi! Fucker! Change him back!

[TLOT] Huh? Oh you mean BEN! Does he want me too? I asked him this morning and he said no.

[Doc] Is just watching.

[Jeff] - Don't care! I want my partner back to normal!

[TLOT] But that's not your decision to make. He's a free person.

[Jeff] - I. Don't. Care.

[TLOT] Can you put him down at least?

[Jeff] Throws BEN onto the ground-

[Doc] Rushes to check him - Are you okay?

[BEN] - I'm fine

[TLOT] BEN, Jeff seems to think I should change you back. Do you want me too?

[BEN] - Dude, my brain is fuzzy...

[TLOT] Well until you tell me outright that that's what you want, I'm not going to do it.

[BEN] - Okay!

[Doc] Helps him sit up

[Jeff] - Oh you fucking idiot!

[Doc] Shut up Jeff. Just because he made a decision without asking you for permission first doesn't mean he's stupid.

[Jeff] Storms off in a huff-

-Once it had been confirmed by Strangled that CP had returned to the server which they could not enter. They then turned their attention towards finding LJ, Toby had told them that the monochrome clown had simply disappeared and they couldn't find his circus either. They were now hunting for a small box somewhere in the world, they could only hope to find it quickly-

-Once things have started calming down Strangled realizes that Silver hasn't been seen for awhile. He slips off into the digital realm and back traces to the last point he remembered seeing Silver and following that trail. It ends in Far Cry Primal. He senses a hop into another game, but he can't get to where Silver was taken too. He's frustrated and lets his Charizard out and let's it burn the plains of Far Cry to the ground-

[TLOT] Watches Jeff leave - do you want me to...? 

[Doc] Yes please. I'll take care of BEN. He seems pretty relaxed anyway. - Turns to the Creepypasta sitting on the floor next to hir- You doing okay? Drinking your milk? 

[TLOT] Sniffs the air for a moment and then follows after Jeff.

[BEN] - I'm good...

[Doc] Pats his head. - I'm glad. Let me know if you need anything.

[BEN] - Okay...

[TLOT] Tps around, looking for Jeff, only spotting Gk chasing rabbits.

[Jeff] Is grumbling and kicking things as he walks through spawn-

[GK] Dude! Wassup?

[Jeff] - Shut the fuck up asshole...

[GK] Wooo, tough guy. Cp beat the shit out of you didn't he?

[Jeff] Growls-

[TLOT] Is walking towards them.

[GK] I told you. Don't fuck with him. You should know better anyway since you lived with him.

[Jeff] - He's worse now then he was before!

[TLOT] Not true. 

[GK] Hey TLOT. Hows life treating you you gaudy gay bastard? 

[TLOT] Shakes his head- early morning tipple GK? 

[GK] Nah, just piss and vinager.

[Jeff] Scowls at TLOT-

[TLOT] Jeff, have you actually talked to him?

[GK] Yeah the dumb-ass insulted Lie and got his ass handed too him.

[Jeff] - That fucking whore fucking changed him and turned him against us!

[CP] Twitches mid punch as he's aiming at his bloody punching bag-

[TLOT] Hisses- maybe don't say that about Lie. And Cp's apparently been in love with her since he first laid eyes on her. We just showed him how to express it in a healthier way.

[GK] Looks around with a small air of nervousness. - You know Cp's psychic anyway right?

[Jeff] - NO! He fucking wasn't you fucker! And I'll call that cunt whatever I want! And yes I know he's psychic you giant red ass!

[GK] Yeah well then maybe you should realize that he can probably hear you talking shit about his wife and you should stop it. 

[TLOT] Feels a little wave of Cp's usual irritation. - Yes, he was Jeff. Cp isn't just a pasta, he's a brine and we're very loyal to our mates.

[Jeff] - I don't fucking care!

[GK] Takes a step back and plunks down onto the ground. - I didn't have a good seat for the last beat-down. This should be entertaining. 

[TLOT] Not helping GK.

[CP] Is about to storm out of the house when Lie stops him-

[Lie] - CP, beating the shit out of him doesn't seem to have worked, he also probably thinks I'm not very strong, let's prove him wrong. Besides, something longer lasting might make a bigger impression on him

[CP] - What do you have in mind?

[Lie] Smirks- Think you can keep him distracted without beating him to death?

[Jeff] - That fucking bitch probably can't even swing a fucking knife!

[TLOT] Actually she can shove an entire spruce tree up your ass and use you for an angel topper. She's a very powerful Herobrine and one of the two native to this seed.

[GK] Ewww, it's always about asses with you isn't it? 

[CP] Silently tp's behind Jeff, somewhat covered in blood from the bloody punching bag-

[Jeff] - Pfft! The fucking whore controls flowers? HA! Like that's much of a challenge!

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Um. I think it's put up or shut up time. 

[GK] Waves a hoof- Hey Cp!

[CP] - Jeff, i'm going to fucking murder you... Again

[GK] I wish I had popcorn.

-Little black vines are winding themselves in a circle around CP and Jeff-

[TLOT] GK!

[TLOT] Pleasantly- Been hitting the bag Cp?

[CP] - I was... Until this little fucker started running his mouth again!

[Jeff] - Oh please, you know what I'm saying is fucking true!

[TLOT] I think you're about to get schooled Jeff. Normally I try to prevent people from fighting, but... you're kind of pissing me off too.

[CP] Is watching where he steps to not step on Lie's thorny vines which are slowly getting bigger- Jeff, stand down

[Jeff] - Oh fuck no!

[CP] Grins- I was hoping you'd say that~

[TLOT] Notices the vines and looks around for Lie.

[Lie] Is hidden up in the tree a small ways away, waiting for the right moment-

[GK] Has never seen the vines before and gets a little disconcerted. - Hey, uh, watch where you step...

[CP] Growls at GK for potentially giving away part of the plan-

[GK] That was directed at you too buddy...

[Jeff] Looks down- Seriously? Is this the worst she can do? Little tiny thorns? HA!

[TLOT] Oh dear...

[CP] - Not exactly...- The black pods erupt upwards opening and hissing at Jeff while the lust nectar drips from their thorny teeth

[TLOT] GK, stay back... it was bad enough for me. I can't even think what it would do to you.

[GK] You don't have to tell me twice. What the fuck is that?!

[CP] - Lie's offensive plants~

-One pod zips forwards and just grazes Jeff with one of it's teeth-

[Jeff] - Fuck! The fucking hell man!

[TLOT] Winces in sympathy.

[CP] Is grinning widely- Have fun with this Jeff, maybe you'll learn why not to piss me or my mate off

[Jeff] - FUCKER! WHA- Wha- what's happening?- His starting to tremble

[Lie] Jumps down out of the tree and approaches the plants which make a higher pitched hissing sound as she approaches, as if happy to "see" her- I hit you with lust nectar, your body will be overwhelmed by it.

[CP] - For once I'm glad that flower got made...

[TLOT] And the closest thing to a mate he has here is BEN... -Shakes a finger- I swear if you rape him, I'll turn you into a pretzel of pain.

[GK] Rolls his eyes

[Jeff] - Fuckers!

[CP] Draws Lie in closer to himself-

[TLOT] You're the one that doesn't know when to stop mouthing off. Words have consequences.

[Lie] - I hope you don' think this is overboard TLOT...

[GK] So it's like Viagra? 

[TLOT] Worse. - Thinks- I don't know. It's pretty harsh since he doesn't have a partner.

[CP] Growls- He kept calling Lie a whore...

[TLOT] Holds up his hands- I'm just thinking aloud. I agreed that some come-uppance was in order. And you know an orgasm is my favorite way to chill out.

[CP] - I don't care about that right now

[TLOT] Yes but you know that's the only way to end the painful heat that thing causes. He's going to have to either wank or have sex with someone. 

[GK} Laughs, it's not very nice.

[CP] - Eh, he's used to jerking himself off cause he can't get laid

[Jeff] - You fucker I will make you go to sleep

[TLOT] If you were nice to people it would be easier. 

[GK] Is mimicing TLOT as he talks, making fun of him.

[CP] - You do realize that's the opposite of what a pasta is, right?

[TLOT] Smiles because Cp is still cuddling Lie, holding his wife close to his body to keep her safe- You seem to be managing okay.

[CP] - Shut up

[Jeff] Collapses to his knees- Fuuuuuuck

[TLOT] Be thankful you can't shapeshift. I think it makes it worse...

[Lie] - I'll let you in on a little secret Jeff, I'm the only one who isn't really affected by the nectar, so I wouldn't go getting any ideas trying to use it against me once you sort yourself out

[Jeff] - Fucking bitch!

[TLOT] Everybody warned you. Cp's mate is just as powerful as he is. 

[Jeff] - SHUT THE FUCK UP!- Groans

[CP] - Hey GK? Wanna head down to the bar? Been a while since I last had a good drink

[GK] Sure! I missed hanging out with you. You can tell me about your irl shenanigans.

[CP] - Fine, I'll meet you there- Lightly kisses the top of Lie's head and tp's over to the bar

[GK] Hops in to the air ungracefully and heads that way as well.

[TLOT] Returns his attention to Jeff. Skimming over his mind.

[Lie] Sighs- TLOT? Need any help with anything?

[Jeff] His brains getting very clouded over by lust and thoughts of a black haired woman wearing a mask-

[TLOT] Narrows his eyes- Interesting. He does have a lady in his life apparently. Shame she isn't here.

[Jeff] - The fuck are you talking about?

[TLOT] You're thinking about someone with a mask in the midst of your lust. Not sure Lie.... it's been weird lately.

[Jeff] Thinks about it before managing a scowl- I DO NOT FUCKING LIKE JANE!

[TLOT] Jane? Hmm. I'll make a note. While you may not admit it, you do like her, or at least want to have sex with her.

[Jeff] - I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT WHORE!

[TLOT] Snorts. - LIAR. Can't bullshit a psychic Jeff.

[Jeff] - FUCK YOU!

[TLOT] I think I should take him inside at least....

[Lie] - I heard Silver had been brought in, how's he doing?

[TLOT] Smiles warmly- Very well I think. He and Endrea rediscovered eachother. Last I saw they were playing tag with Steve. Silver's learning his new limbs very quickly.

[Lie] - I suppose that's good. And at least Endrea has another playmate now

[TLOT] She seems to be immune to his freezing hugs too.

[Lie] - Well the End is pretty cold...

[TLOT] Grabs Jeff's hands and tries to pick him up.

[Jeff] Tries to struggle but it's not very effective

[TLOT] Motions for Lie and starts walking with Jeff in tow.

[Lie] Follows them after dismissing the black vines

[TLOT] Thank you for cleaning that up. I wouldn't want one of our ace friends to stumble on them. That could be uncomfortable.

[Lie] - They won't actually harm anyone unless I instruct them to, but I figured we didn't need thorns in the middle of the path

[TLOT] I'm just glad you have control of them, you scared the hell out of me the first time. You seemed so dazed.

[Lie] - I do apologize for that, I was really not in the right mind

[TLOT] I understand, I'm practically useless if Steve is away from me for too long. I get so depressed.

[Lie] - I can't help but wonder what I may have ended up doing had Doc not called CP back...

[TLOT] Gone after him and damn the consequences. It's not smart, but it's what I would have done too.

[Lie] - That would have required BEN's help, something I'm glad I didn't end up having to actually resort to...

-There's a small breeze which causes Lie to sneeze, sending her much farther down the path-

[Jeff] - Dude, he would fuck you so hard!

[TLOT] I'd ask if that's all you can think about, but in your current state it kind of is.

[TLOT] Calls out to Lie. - Well you'll find him in a much mellower state at the castle then when you saw him last at least,

[Lie] - Oh?

[Lie] Grumbles to herself- Stupid inability to control my teleports...

[TLOT] It's cute in a silly kind of way.

[Lie] And a tad annoying when I sneeze in the bath...

[TLOT] Snorts- OH. I'm sorry Lie... that's just.... Hahaha. Well, I know you're not as comfy being naked as I am. I bet CP cracked a smile though.

[Lie] - Well considering I ended up in Steffans house...

[Jeff] - Dude... Why do I feel so hot?

[TLOT] I bet it's the first time since he's seen a naked woman in ages. Poor bastard.

[TLOT] She let her lust flower bite you. But you don't have a steady wife/husband/signifigant other to put out the fire so it's just kind of there.

[Lie] - Relax, it wasn't a large dose at all

[Jeff] - Fuck you, you fucking whore

[TLOT] Turns briefly to slap him. -Watch your mouth

[Jeff] - FUCKER!

[TLOT] Shall we try a bigger dose this time Lie? It can be pretty painful.

[Lie] - Ah but then he might take it out on Silver since I doubt Silver would be able to get away quickly enough...

[Jeff] - Or I could just fuck her~

[TLOT] You touch Silver without his consent and I'll put my boot up your ass. And as far as Lie goes I wouldn't have too because you wouldn't even get close enough to touch her if she didn't want you too.

[Lie] Spawns a lust flower in her hand- You know, I think Doc's been wanting to experiment with the nectar, they could always see how long it takes Jeff to break under certain doses~

[TLOT] What do you consider breaking? Fucking a sheep?

[Lie] - Or himself, but a sheep might be entertaining

[Jeff] - Fuckers! I'm right here!

[TLOT] So what? You seem to never say anything but swear words so we might as well ignore you.

[Lie] - Kinda reminds me of how my husband used to be

[Jeff] Growls-

[TLOT] Is lost in thought for a long moment- Yeeeah. I guess I shouldn't be so mean. But it's hard. Jeff has nothing to motivate him to not be an asshole. We brought him here as a priority because BEN was missing him, but now he's disgusted with BEN and BEN is happy so what can I do?

[Lie] - Bring in something that will motivate him? You said you saw a woman in his mind?

[TLOT] Would that make you happy Jeff? I mean, we intend to purge all the creepypastas anyway. We can do her next.

[Jeff] Scowls- Why the fuck would I want her! She fucking steals my victims from me and is out to kill me!- Is tenting a little at the thought of her

[TLOT] Yeah, but she's also crazy. She might be better disposed to you in her right mind.

[Jeff] - Fuck off! I hate her!

[Lie] - Not what your pants are saying

[TLOT] Grins- Ah it's one of those love-hate things. That's easily fixed. The sex can be fantastic under those circumstances too. 

[Jeff] - SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Now I'm just curious in general.

[Lie] - You always are when it comes to sex

[TLOT] Blushes- Steve has been encouraging me for so long. I do feel much more like a love god then a griefer anymore.

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[Jeff] Makes an "ech" face-

[TLOT] Is being rather cute. It looks weird when he's flattered and a bit demure.

[Lie] - Come on, let's get lusty over here back inside

[TLOT] I have to admit I'm a bit excited now. We're three out of four for creepypastas. I feel like I'm gambling and on a decent winning streak.

[Lie] - It will probably only get harder as we get to the less human ones

[TLOT] I'm ready. Doc is definitely ready. And Cp is taking a sort of perverse pleasure in helping us. I think we're good.

[Lie] - Let's hope so

[TLOT] Marches Jeff up the steps and inside. - I wonder where the others are?

-There is smoke coming from the kitchen-

[TLOT] Goes towards the smoke and drags Jeff along with him unwillingly.

[Lie] Follows in concern-

[Deer] Is rushing around the kitchen, there's smoke billowing from a furnace-

[TLOT] Goes down into the kitchen- Deerheart?

[Jeff] Groans as his pants become more uncomfortable-

[Deer] - Oh... Hello everyone...

[TLOT] Did you have a little accident?

[Deer] - Not sure... Are pies supposed to smoke?

[TLOT] No...

[Deer] - Then yes, there has been an accident

[Lie] Heads for the furnace to pull the burning pie out-

[TLOT] Smothers the flames with his hands.

[Deer] - I'm sorry, I thought that maybe a pie would help cheer Silver up

[TLOT] That's really sweet of you. What kind was it supposed to be? I'll help you.

[Deer] - The lightning berries...

[TLOT] Then we might know why it burst into flames. I'm not sure those should be cooked for so long. Doc says they're like a certain candy, maybe there's too much gas or sugar or something.

[Deer] - And I used almost all of them already...

[Lie] - That's okay, I could spawn more for you

[Jeff] Manages to sit at the table-

[TLOT] Lets stick with making pancakes with those and try something else. Doc said there were some seeds from the mail run in storage down here. Do you want to try fast sprouting something for me?

[Lie] - I could try, but I haven't done anything like that from seed... I let the vanilla grow naturally

[TLOT] Then it will be a good way to practice your powers. And I'll contribute some energy for you to play with too. - Squeaks open a trunk.

[Deer] Clears a space on the counter-

[TLOT] Remember when you made the whole tree from nothing when you were practicing with TGOW? You don't even need to go that big, two blocks high should do it. This is a dwarf tree.

[TLOT] pulls out a dirt block and sets it on the floor

[Lie] - I'll try...- She approaches the block and waits for TLOT to put the seed down

[TLOT] Pokes a single pale yellow seed into the ground and takes her hand. She can feel the power radiating from him almost as if he were trying to shove her over. - Take what you need.

[Lie] Closes her eyes and starts concentrating, focusing on the seed. She takes a small amount from TLOT as she's focusing. The seed pulses a little, splitting open to allow the sprout out. It twists upwards, growing thicker and stronger before branching off into branches with leaves sprouting-

[Deer] Watches in fascination, she's never really seen Lie's powers at work, only the results-

[TLOT] Make it strong Lie. You can feel the flow from me, drink it in as much as you like, I have so much to give. And focus on your tree, imagine it's yourself standing tall and proud. And then give it's color forth in a riot of blooms like your own beautiful soul.

[Lie] Continues concentrating blossoms beginning to dot the branches, the tree is starting to get a bit taller than TLOT suggested, ending up at around three blocks tall. Lie finds herself having to draw a bit more power from TLOT in order to form the fruit. About half the blossoms have turned into fruit while the rest are in various stages so there will be more later. The bright yellow lemons stand out against the green foliage-

[TLOT] Is very proud of her and pats her on the shoulder - Well done Lie. It's glorious.

[Jeff] Has started jerking off under the table trying to relieve himself-

[Lie] Is breathing a little hard- Thanks...

[TLOT] Gets her a chair. - Just sit down, you'll be okay. The more you practice the bigger your energy reserves will be for doing this kind of work.

[Lie] Sits down gratefully- Thanks TLOT, sorry it's bigger than you wanted

[TLOT] That's okay, I just wanted to make sure it was big enough to have fruit but not fill up the whole room.

[Deer] - So what are we making?

[TLOT] Plucks a lemon - Doc told me what this is, but I haven't tasted it. Let me see what we're working with here. - He chomps into it before anyone can stop him.

[Lie] Flinches as TLOT does so-

[TLOT] Makes a weird face. - YOW. THAT'S SO SOUR! I think I kinda love it....

[Lie] - You did that a little too fast for me to warn you...

[Jeff] Is completely ignoring them as he jerks himself off-

[TLOT] That's okay. I'm super awake now too.

[TLOT] Peeks under the table and laughs a bit before taking some of the fruit in the kitchen.

[Deer] Follows TLOT into the kitchen-

[TLOT] Sour things need sugar.... and an egg to stabilize it... and a bit of a crust sort of like the pumpkin pie....

[Deer] - Okay- Watches him work

[TLOT] Shoves it hard in the furnace and leans on it to force it to work before coming up with a steaming yellow pie with a skinny crust.

[Lie] - You could always make whipped cream to go on top

[TLOT] what's in it?

[Lie] - Heavy cream, sugar, and a little vanilla

[TLOT] Didn't you have the vanilla plant?

[Lie] - And Doc should have brought some of the pods here as well

[TLOT] What am I looking for? Or better yet, you poke around. I'll get the the other stuff.

[Lie] - Okay- She stands up and starts looking through the chests.

[Deer] Looks over at Jeff- Are you okay?

[Jeff] Growls and flips Deer off-

[TLOT] Get's everything else ready and tries to figure out how to whip it. - Maybe if I shake it?

[Lie] - No, is there a whisk anywhere?

[TLOT] What's a whisk? It sounds very breezy. 

[Lie] - A tool comprised of a handle and a bunch of slim metal loops coming out of it.

[TLOT] Sounds like something you could use for spanking too....

[Lie] - Not exactly... I mean yes it could, but it's not the best tool...

[TLOT] Is suddenly very interested- why, what's the best tool?

[Lie] - Spatula- Freezes and starts blushing very hard

[Jeff] - Well what do you know, the whore has a kinky side...

[TLOT] You have a death wish don't you?

[TLOT] Does it have to be metal Lie? You could make some skinny roots and hold them in a bundle.

[Lie] - Um... I suppose, not sure how well it would work...- Starts concentrating in an attempt to make a whisk from plants

[TLOT] Pours everything in a big bowl and strips a vanilla bean into it while waiting for Lie. - Do you need any help?

[Lie] - Nope- Hands it over to TLOT

[TLOT] Turns the weird thing over a few times before trying to stir with it. He gets a lot of it on the counter and a bit on Deerheart and Lie as well, but still manages to make decent whipped cream.

[Deer] Licks the cream off of herself happily- Mmm! This is good!

[Lie] Carefully wipes the cream off of herself- Glad you like it

[TLOT] Oh yes, I'm copying this. It has.. potential...

[Lie] - You're not the first to think that

[TLOT] Innnnteresting...... - He forms a ball of it into a glob and copies it many times into a nearby trunk before putting some on top of the pie. - Now before anyone touches it, I'm going to copy this too, for posterity.

[Lie] - Alright

[Jeff] Cums under the table, slumping a little against his seat. He tucks himself away, not bothering to clean up after himself-

[TLOT] Makes several more pies before offering forks. - Shall we? We can give the others a whole one.

[Lie] - Can't argue with that- Takes a bite

[Jeff] - Hey whore! Bet you're used to getting white stuff all over your face!

[TLOT] Takes a big bite and cleans the crumbs off his lips with a long slurp of his forked tongue. - Fuck you Jeff. There's nothing wrong with that.

[Jeff] - Slut

[TLOT] Hands Lie an extra pie with a knowing grin.

[Lie] Walks closer to Jeff- Hey, you want some pie?

[Jeff] - No you fucking bitch!

[Lie] - Too bad- smashes the pie into Jeff's face

[Deer] Giggles-

[TLOT] Explodes into laughter. - Better then he deserves with such a sour disposition.

[Lie] Returns to the others-

[TLOT] Tsk tsk Lie. - winks at her

[Lie] - Hey, unless you want me to hit him with another dose of lust nectar

[TLOT] Mentally- I'm just playing. I think you stunned him.

[Jeff] Starts growling- YOU FUCKING BITCH!

[TLOT] Well you're the one who keep berating her for no reason.

[Jeff] Lunges over the table to attack Lie-

[CP] Twitches in the bar- That fucker...

[GK] You okay there?

[Lie] Instincts take over as she calls on the closest plants. The lemon tree swats Jeff into the ground-

[CP] - Jeff is trying to attack Lie...

[TLOT] Is ready to help but Lie seems to have it in hand.

[Lie] Takes a few steps back as Jeff continues to growl at her-

[TLOT] Whispers. - This room is full of vines Lie. Just grab him. You can do it.

[Lie] Follows TLOT's directions and grabs Jeff with the vines-

[Jeff] - YOU FUCKING WHORE! I WILL PUT YOU TO FUCKING SLEEP!

[TLOT] Shakes his head- Ignorant or stupid, you make the call.

[Lie] - How about both

[TLOT] I think we need some incentive for this one ASAP...

[Lie] - Agreed, I don't know how else we'll get through to him...

[TLOT] It means we need Cp again though. And Doc, perhaps even BEN. 

[Lie] - Let CP enjoy his drinking for tonight, we can work on this tomorrow

[TLOT] I wish there was a way we could do it without him. He's been working so hard lately and I don't want to put him in danger again.

[Lie] - What if he were to just help me get out? The pasta's don't know me

[TLOT] Yeah but you also don't know the person you're going after or how to find them.

[Lie] - If CP finds them, I could talk to them

[Lie] - We'd be going after a female right?

[TLOT] Yes. And I do know what she looks like from his mind. But I doubt they'll come quietly.

[Lie] - From what Jeff's said they want to hurt him, they may come a bit more willingly

[Jeff] - Hey, I'd be more than willing to kill that bitch!

[TLOT] Honestly if they're both hooked to the respawn we could just let them fight it out until they get bored of killing one another.

[Deer] - That seems so wrong though...

[TLOT] Wrong is a strong word, and that was sort of what Doc did with Cp. He killed hir and realized that ending a life didn't have the same joy anymore without his insanity. He actually felt guilt from it.

[Lie] - Doesn't mean he won't stop doing it entirely though

[Deer] - Still, why can't they just not kill?

[Jeff] - Hey fuckers! You gonna let me go anytime soon?

[TLOT] Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Deerheart. It was just a thought. -looks up- We haven't decided yet.

[Lie] - I'll talk to CP tonight when he gets home

[GK] Sooo.... how are things? I heard you hung out with Notch. - Ducks in case Cp takes offense.

[CP] Growls- I did not fucking hang out with him!

[GK] But you talked to him, and you came back with a different shirt that looks like it was made for a fat guy.

[CP] Growls again- Shut up!

[GK] Hey, it's okay. At least he wasn't my Notch. My brother is a dick. And Lie came back in one piece, that's what's important right?

[CP] - Yeah yeah


	78. An Angel Arrives, Everyone at the Bar

[CP] - So, anything of interest happen while we were gone?

[GK] Eh, the usual antics with Endrea, Sweet Alex is busy making everything smell like a French whorehouse with her new perfume making obsession and I think trying to give me diabetes with her baking. Not that I'm complaining. Steffan tried to climb Lie's tree on a bet and Bro had to rescue him. Alexsezia is making cheese this week and you can smell it down the coast. And I had to repair part of your floor because Maggie had an accident.

[CP] - I see... Just how far up did Steffan get?

[GK] Top of the roots. At that point he had to stop because I was having way too much fun buzzing close like I was going to knock him off.

[CP] - Pffft! Sounds like you had a better time than me

[GK] Yeeeah. I'm sorry man. You were missed though. You would have enjoyed the night Steve came up here with all his brothers. Six drunk skeletons trying to play darts and accidently thowing finger bones along with them. A couple of the darts are still stuck in the ceiling.

[CP] - Do I need to get them down?

[GK] If you want too. I know Sam can't reach them.

[CP] Sighs- Fine- He stands up and heads over to where the darts are. He reaches up and easily pulls them out of the wood before sitting back down

[GK] I think Lie will be irritated the next time she goes in the library too. I'm not over there as much as I used to be since I've been crashing at your place but the damn endermen keep rearranging the books. She needs to make it brighter.

[CP] - Theres already so much glowstone in there already though!

[GK] Shrugs. - It would be one thing if they were reading stuff but they're just making a mess. -Thumbs at the skeletal bartender- At least Sam reads shit and puts it back.

[CP] Grumbles- Couldn't keep any fucking books at the manor unless they were in a Slender beings room or EJ's...

[GK] Why? Are they in the habit of eating them or something?

[CP] - Nah, but so much shit happens there that they're likely to just get ruined... Usually with blood

[GK] Snorts- Damn.... no respect. Hey.. when was the last time you were in the library anyway? Doc left some suprises.

[CP] - Fuck if I know. Why?

[GK] It's ridiculious. Doc found a way to download shit into the books instead of typing them out. So they bought a shitload of crazy self-published works for cheap. Lots of porn, conspiracy theories and a huge cache of stuff that's public domain.

[CP] - Oh joy...- Takes a swig of his drink

[GK] Bro accidently pulled one called 'Fucked in the Butt by my own Butt' and I'm sure the resulting conversation with Steffan was pure gold.

[CP] -... Okay even I may want to have been a fly on the wall for that

[GK] So it has it's value even if you're not a big reader. You know... I wonder if there's anything on Creepypastas amidst all the paranoid rantings?

[CP] - Probably, the Slender legends date back thousands of years so perhaps even something in history books as well

[GK] Swirls his drink around - You ever.... seen any cryptids out there Cp?

[CP] - Well I suppose some of the pasta's could be counted such as The Rake or B.O.B.

[GK] Nah, not like that. I mean really strange shit. Sea serpents, werewolves, Chupacabras, that kinda thing.

[CP] - Maybe Slender or the others have, I didn't really pay much attention outside of my orders and ways of killing my victims

[GK] Oh, I was just wondering. - Is a bit disappointed.

[CP] - Fuck if you ever run into Splendor he could probably tell you

[GK] Splendor?

[CP] - Slender's brother, very happy guy, complete opposite of Slender

[GK] I bet that one is high on Doc's wish list...

[CP] - Who knows, they just seem to be pulling in whoever they come across first

[GK] Well they seem to be determined to get everyone eventually. But hey, if it means you and Lie will be safe? And they have a pretty good track record for turning enemies into friends right?

[CP] - Yeah yeah...

[Endrea] Comes tumbling down the stairs to the kitchen breathless with laughter- Hi Yellow Hehe!

[TLOT] Hey! You guys have fun running around?

[Steve] Comes down after her. - Man. She's got energy. I'm winded like I mined all day and night.

[Jeff] Cocks head slightly at Endrea-

[Deer] Smiles at Endrea- Hello sweety, do you want to try something new?

[Endrea] Her tail starts swinging excitedly- YEAH!

[TLOT] What about you Steve?

[Steve] You know I'll eat just about anything.

[TLOT] Pulls out some of the copied pies and puts one in front of Steve and another in front of Endrea.

[Jeff] - Hey fuckers, how about you let me down so I can put you to sleep!

[Steve] Looks up briefly and just shakes his head.

[Endrea] Glances up and there's another flicker of recognition- Uncle Jeff! Where's Smile!?

[Jeff] - Home Endrea, where you and CP should be

[TLOT] That was rude.

[Lie] Tightens the vines slightly in warning-

[Steve] Tries the pie. - Hey that's great! And a new tree, with yellow things?

[Endrea] Digs her face right into the pie making happy noises and getting pie everywhere-

[TLOT] Don't try to eat them raw. I like it, but you know I'm more of a nomnivore then you are.

[Lie] - They're very sour

[Deer] - I tried to make a pie out of the lightning berries but it didn't turn out very well

[TLOT] Shocking results..

[Steve] Groans

[Lie] - You know, I could go for some actual food

[TLOT] Me too. And I haven't gotten a drink in ages.

[Lie] - To the brine bar then?

[TLOT] we have to get Doc, they'll be sad if we leave them behind. Besides. Xe can carry Jeff since we can't leave him alone.

[Lie] - Good idea

-Outside in the world a group of creatures find the anomaly in the woods. A place they could enter, but they sense it might be the end of them. So they wait at the boundry and howl to their master that their Slender quarry has been found. -

-In a place that is barely a place a storm is raining lightly on a surface that might be sand. A being strides out of the mist, his high birdlike head grazing the lowest clouds and his overlarge feet leaving vast gouges in the landscape. He's listening to sounds in another dimension, one that he is prevented from entering directly. What he hears does not please him. He scowls in frustration and it only increases as a rueful chuckle cuts into his thoughts.   
THE THING FOUND YOUR CHARGES ALREADY. AT LEAST IT TOOK LONG ENOUGH FOR HIM TO ALMOST GROW UP BEFORE THE BEAST ABSORBS HIM AGAIN.   
The figure shouts, shaking his large fists, 'That will never happen! I'll tear that abomination apart before I let him smother the life I liberated!'  
LET'S HOPE YOU CAN LIVE UP TO YOUR THREATS. THOUGH I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER TO TAKE HIM SOMEWHERE SAFER.   
'Why are you doing this?'  
I'M NOT THE CAUSE OF YOUR TROUBLES XOPHIEL, I'M MERELY STATING THE OBVIOUS. MY OWN DAUGHTER AND SON-IN-LAW ARE ALSO IN DANGER FROM SIMILAR BEINGS. IF YOU FIND A SUITIBLE SANCTUARY I MAY BRING THEM TO JOIN YOUR CHILDREN.   
The immense figure pauses- 'You trust my judgment that much?'  
PERHAPS. YOU MAY BE A THIEF, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU ARE ENTIRELY A FOOL.   
'Thanks...' -

[Slender] He can sense something on the edge of his territory and it's angering him. He stalks through the halls of the manor, it's residents quickly picking up on his mood and staying out of his way. He's searching for one of his brothers. Using his telepathic abilities he discovers that the only ones home at the moment are Splendor and Offender. He is quick to walk up to the tall door with roses carved into it, knocking on it with his tentacle. After a moment a sleepy shorter slender being opens the door.

[Offender] - What's up?

[Slender] - There's something at the edge of the territory, go take care of it

[Offender] - Can I fuck it?

[Slender] Sighs- Must you?

[Offender] Grins, his sharp teeth glinting- Do I really need to answer that?

[Slender] - Do as you see fit, just don't let it enter.

[Offender] - Will do brother- teleports away to find what his brother was speaking of.

[Slender] Turns to go back down the hall and sees a small pink figure holding a bloody teddy bear- Hello Sally child

[Sally] - Papa? Where is everyone going? First big brother Herobrine, then BEN and Jeff and Silver... I'm scared...

[Slender] Crouches down and picks the small child up who appears even smaller in his arms- Do not worry child, they'll be returned home soon

[Sally] Pouts- They better, BEN owes me a tea party

-The creatures feel the being coming for them, they want to run so badly but know they'll be destroyed by their master for disobedience. So the little pack of manwolves stand their ground, shivering slightly unseen at the edge of the woods. -

[Offender] Is lurking in the shadows, watching before stepping forwards into the creature's line of sight, pulling a rose out of nowhere- Why hello there~ Would you like to have some fun?

-The wolf creatures look at one another and then him in confusion, they whimper slightly. One of the suddenly stands up even straighter, the head cocking at an unnatural angle and the light fading from their eyes. The jaw falls open and hangs slack as a voice slithers out of it's throat as though it had been hiding within. -

-Child of Insanity, we are hunting. Father Madness commands our forms. We are seeking a piece of him. Have you seen such a thing?-

[Offender] - A piece of madness? Fucking shit everyone here is insane so you'll have to be more specific...

-A thing of darkness, inhuman, - They show him a vision, but it's indistinct, just a black shape lying like a hill on a desolate landscape. It opens a vast quantity of eyes that stare into the Slender beings soul.

[Offender] Hisses and crouches, his limbs elongating to their full length and his eyes opening to reveal bright pink eyes and his teeth lengthen and become even sharper- Leave!

-The stricken wolf shudders in terror despite his possession. - We only seek an answer and we will be allowed to leave.

[Offender] - I've been ordered to kill you

-So be it- The manwolf that was being held as if in an invisible fist is suddenly released and flops nearly to the ground before he can catch himself. The others bare their teeth and move to drag their fallen fellow away.

[Offender] With a snarl Offender lunges forwards grabbing each and snapping bones to incapacitate all of them.. He licks his lips hungrily as he stands and begins shedding his clothes- Now then, let's have some fun~- His fedora remains on as his eyes glow brightly in it's shadow

-A presence wavers in the night air above the bar, it sees the cozy lights and feels the strange creatures within. But it's the one that is both flesh and energy that interests him. He cannot manifest himself but touches the mind of the bright-eyed man with the sour expression. -   
-What are you?-

[CP] Jerks in surprise and looks around the bar-

-Are you both and numbers and flesh?-

[CP] Looks around with a scowl- Seriously!? Who is that!?

-I am. That is all you need know for now. I mean you no harm. I wish to know if it is possible that a living man could exist here in this electrical realm?-

[CP] Growls and sends his thoughts out mentally- I started digital, you want an example of the opposite? That would be my mate and if you get anywhere near her I will murder you!

-You... have violence in you... I seek a safe place.-

[CP] - Well many do consider this as a sanctuary...

-Can you die here?-

[CP] - Yes, but it's not permanent... Now who the fuck are you?

-An angel to a few, a god to many long dead, and an inspiration to seekers always. I have three charges in need of asylum, may we enter?-

[CP] - Not my decision to make, you gotta talk to Doc for that asshole

-Doc?-   
[Sound of toilet flushing because GK is in the bathroom]

[CP] - The crazy scientist who controls who comes and goes and lives in the fucking stone castle over by the water... Fucking asshole

-Thank you- There is a sense of something gigantic withdrawing and the tiniest scrape as if a vast beak scratched it's tip on his neck in turning.

[CP] Slaps his hand over the scrape muttering- Fucking cunt of a telepath

[GK] Comes back down the center of the room- what's wrong with your neck?

[CP] - Fuck if I know- Pulls hand away and spots a bit of blood

[Lie] Heads up the stairs to find Doc to invite them as well- Doc? You around here?

[Doc] Is keeping an eye on BEN- I'm over here.

[Lie] Finds them at the top of the stairs going to Sigma's old room and stops dead in her tracks at the sight of BEN- Ummm...

[Doc] Hey Lie. What's new?

[Lie] - Well we we're planning on heading down to the bar for some food...

[Doc] That sounds like a great idea. I like taking care of people, but even I get sick of cooking sometimes.

[Lie] - Then come on, we're about to head there. CP and GK are already there

[Doc] Pats BEN on the shoulder. - Come on, we're going out to eat tonight.

[BEN] - Awwwww, but I haven't finished the level I'm on in my game!

[Doc] Just bring it with you.

[BEN] - Fine- Stands up

[Lie] - Uh BEN? You may wanna put pants on, your tunic is a little on the short side...

[BEN] - Why does that matter?

[TLOT] Comes to the top of the stairs- did you find Doc? We might need to just carry Jeff. He's pretty uncooperative.

[Lie] - Yeah I found Doc... And BEN...

[TLOT] Good. 

[Doc] Should I just tp everyone outside? Or do you need the practice Lie?

[Lie] - Uhhh... I've never teleported anyone else before, and you know I can't control my own teleports...

[Doc] Use the admin commands. -smiles- Silly Lie.

[Lie] Blushes before connecting with CP- CP? Could you stand near the pool table?

[CP] - Why?

[Lie] - They want me to practice teleporting everyone and I'll need you as a destination...

[CP] - Why not use the coordinates instead of me? Just find the ones for right outside the bar

[Lie] - I can do that?

[CP] Sighs- Yes, let me get them for you...

[GK] Talking to the little woman Cp?

[CP] - I dare you to call her that again

[GK] Just teasing. -Grins-

[CP] Steps outside and gives Lie the coordinates and brief instructions on how to teleport using that method before going back inside-

[Lie] Takes a deep breath before bringing up the chat box, in a sense it's her first time using it since all her other communication has been mental rather than over chat-

[Lie] Types out the coordinates and executes the command, sending herself to the destination, she then repeats it over and over again except putting the names of the others in front of the coordinates so they all arrive

[TLOT] Lands clipped into Steve and the two of them use it as an opportunity to grab a quick smooch. 

[Doc] Breathes deeply, - Ah, sea air and lava. Such a lovely night.

[BEN] Freezes at the sight of the water and whimpers a little-

[Jeff] Is growling-

[Doc] Oh. Sorry BEN, come on, let's go inside. Wanna help me Deerheart?

[Deer] - Sure- Approaches BEN

[BEN] Is gently pulled inside by Doc and Deer, Jeff is determined to just grumble outside-

[Steve] goes rushing in and is spinning on a stool as his husband joins him.

[Doc] Goes back out for Jeff

[Lie] Approaches CP who quickly pulls her onto his lap-

[Jeff] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] Come on sourpuss, there's liquor and food, don't sit outside like a stubborn jackass.

[Jeff] - I know that fucking shit head!

[Doc] Then come on. - pulls at his clothes- Or I'll shift and just push you in the door.

[Jeff] - OH JUST FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Shifts hirself with a sigh and picks up Jeff by his shirt.

[Jeff] - PUT ME DOWN!!!!

[Doc] Opens the door and shoves him inside. Glitching through the wall enough to shove him down the aisle and drop him in a chair. -Do everyone a favor and sulk quietly if you must.

[Jeff] - FUCK YOU!

[CP] Scoffs at Jeff- Do I need to beat the shit out of you again?

[Doc] Twists back down and comes inside properly. - What a pill. Nah it's okay Cp. 

[TLOT] Lie already hit him with a pie.

[BEN] Is about four shots of tequila into his drinking, not realizing how much more easily his female body will get drunk

[CP] - Pie? When did you make a pumpkin pie?

[TLOT] It was lemon actually. Lie made a lovely little tree from some of the seeds Doc was hoarding from the mail run. 

[Doc] Really? Awesome Lie! What do they taste like? 

[TLOT] Sour. But still really good.

[Deer] Looks sheepishly at the ground- It only came about because I almost burned the kitchen down...

[Doc] Awww, that's okay. I mean, you didn't right? I can fix it, but I want to know.

[TLOT] Pulls one of the pies out and sets it between them - She was trying to make something for Silver. 

[Endrea] Is chasing the pool balls on the table-

[Doc] That was very kind... WE FORGOT SILVER.

[Lie] - Oh, he wasn't in the kitchen or the room you or BEN were in...

[Doc] I'll just... see what he's doing - Turns on hir pinpoint to look for him.

[Silver] Is feeding Eevee and Espurr-

[Doc] - Waits for Silver to finish and then tps him to the bar.-

[Doc] Sorry.

[Silver] Is surprised and hunches trying to make himself smaller, the air gets cold enough that everyone can see their breath-

[Doc] Whoah! It's okay Silver! We just wanted you to come eat with us!

[Silver] - A-a-a-ah, u-um... O-o-o-okay...

[GK] Is dragging Steve to the pool table. - Come on blue-eyes, let's play.

[Steve] Is aggressively trying to eat as he's being moved. - GK!

[TLOT] NO CHEATING.

[Endrea] Jumps on the table to swat at another ball-

[GK] Come on kiddo, let us play for a while.

[Endrea] - Awwwwwwww...

[TLOT] Has a few words with Sam and receives a very large drink that's full of fruit on sticks for his trouble.

[Jeff] Takes a butter knife which was left on the bar top and starts stabbing it into the wood-

[Sam] Scowls at him

[Jeff] Ignores Sam-

[CP] - So Doc, what's our next course of action?

[TLOT] slides a shot glass and a bottle in front of him. It's a very old dark rum.

[Jeff] Downs the drink using one hand while still stabbing the bar top-

[Doc] Is nibbling the pie- I was thinking we could pick up Jane.

[CP, BEN, and Jeff] - Why that bitch?

[Lie] Mutters- Oh look, something all three of them agree on...

[TLOT] slurps down a hunk of pineapple. - Because Jeff wants to bone her.

[Jeff] - I FUCKING DO NOT!

[BEN] -Sniggers-

[TLOT] Taps his forehead. - Duh, psychic. You can't lie to me.

[Jeff] Growls at TLOT-

[Lie] - Why are all three of you so against her?

[CP] - Like we said, she's a bitch

[Doc] She might be less of a bitch when she's not crazy....

[BEN] - Doubt it

[Doc] Well I can't do it without Cp's help anyway. Would Splendor be better?

[CP] Groans- Doc... That dude is waaaaaaaaay to fucking happy...

[TLOT] But that's good right? It wouldn't take much to win him over?

[CP] - I suppose not, but I don't think you guys understand just how happy this guy is...

[Doc] I feel like this is a bad knock knock joke. How happy is he Cp?

[CP] - Very annoyingly so, the whole mood of the house could be somber and he'd just waltz right fucking through it skipping and humming, completely ignoring everything

[Doc] I like him already....

[TLOT] Offers one of the pies to Silver. - Deerheart made this for you Silver, all golden yellow and sour sweet.

[Silver] Colors flicker as usual and the temperature raises a little as he carefully takes the pie- Th-th-thank y-y-y-y-y-you...

[Sam] Is just kind of hovering to see if anyone needs anything. It's not usually this busy.

[Steve] Stops playing with GK long enough to 'chat' with him.

[CP] Flicks his hand up in a gesture for another drink, glancing at Lie to see if she wants one-

[Lie] Shakes her head no-

[Sam] Obliges Cp. 

[Steve] Sam says you got hurt, are you okay Cp?

[CP] Scowls because he knows Doc will want to tend to it- It's just a fucking scratch, I'm fine

[Doc] Perks up. - What happened this time? Please tell me you're not hiding a severed leg stump under the table or something.

[CP] - Like I said, it's just a scratch

[Doc] Is looking it over,- I agree it's not serious, but how did it happen? You're usually pretty good about not letting anything dangerous get behind you.

[CP] - Fuck if I know, there was a weird voice that was a little too interested in the fact that I'm both apparently energy and flesh... I directed him towards you by the way

[Doc] Oh. Not a creepypasta? Maybe another brine calling from outside the firewall?

[CP] The fuck should I know?

[Doc] You're sorta psychic. Duh.

[CP] - Doesn't mean that I'm going to investigate a random voice from out of nowhere when I can push it off on somebody else

[Doc] Well I didn't expect you to go chasing after. I was just picking your brain for impressions since I wasn't here.

[Lie] - Well at least he told you about it and that you'll be hearing from it soon Doc- Turns towards her mate- And you, be nice

[CP] - What? What did I do?

[Doc] You're yourself. And that's okay. If it's important, they'll call back.

[Endrea] Tries to run down the aisle, trips and slams into a table-

[TLOT] Is next to where she hit, - Oh! Sweetie, are you okay?

[Endrea] - Ouchie- The table is broken under her, and unseen there is some wood stuck in her which managed to get under her scales

[Doc] Let me see. Where does it hurt?

[Endrea] - My back- Rolls over

[Doc] Picks around and sees the slightly lifted scales.

[Endrea] - What is it Dodo?

[CP] - What's the damage this time?

[Doc] Ah, just some splinters. You sit still, I'll take them out. - Takes out a pair of tweezers.

[Lie] Slips off of CP's lap and pulls Endrea's head onto her lap as she sits on the floor

[Doc] Gently lifts the scales and extracts the small bits of wood. - Hey Sam, think you could make me a cup of tea? - Proffers a few healing flowers and the skeleton takes them obligingly.

[Endrea] - Ouchie ouchie ouchie!

[Sam] Comes back with the tea in a shallow mug and sits it down. 

[Doc] Could someone give her a hand getting a drink of it while I do this?

[Lie] - I will, come on Endrea sweety, open your mouth please

[Endrea] Obliges-

[Doc] Gotta be careful racing around. I know you have lots of energy, lets just try to spend more of it in the air or outside, okay?

[Endrea] - Okay Dodo

[Doc] DODO, that's what I forgot! Lie I have something for you to see. But I need to borrow you for a few minutes when I'm done here, is that okay?

[Lie] - Oh, uh, okay?

[CP] - Whatcha gonna be doing?

[Doc] It's a surprise. 

[CP] Gives Doc a suspicious look-

[Jeff] Has torn a chunk away from the bar top-

[Sam] Brings Jeff a stronger drink.

[Jeff] Growls at Sam-

[BEN] Cannot sit straight but is still drinking-

[GK] Looks at BEN - Is anyone going to tell me why the little guy suddenly has a magnificent rack?

[BEN] - Hehe, boobies

[Jeff] - SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Shrugs- He asked. He seems to be enjoying them.

[GK] Well... Looks good on you dude.

[BEN] Falls off the stool he's sitting on-

[Deer] - Oh dear- Goes over to help BEN up

[BEN] Puts a hand firmly on Deer's boob-

[Deer] Small surprised shriek-

[Doc] BEN. Stop that!

[TLOT] Yeah dude. Stick to playing with your own.

[BEN] Very drunkenly- But these are mine!

[TLOT] I... think not. 

[Jeff] Sighs and approaches BEN before punching him in the face, knocking him out- There, problem solved

[Doc] Brutal... You okay Deerheart?

[Deer] - I'm fine...

[Doc] Good- Gives her a kiss. - I need to go out for a moment, I'll be right back, okay? -Is pulling on Lie a little bit. -

[Lie] Follows Doc outside of the bar- What is it Doc?

[Doc] Grins- You'll see. - Xe does a bit of a duck forward and shifts into hir dragonish state before lowering hir head. - Hop on.

[Lie] - Oh alright- Climbs on

[Doc] Hops into the air and flies off towards Lie's gigantic tree.

[Lie] Hasn't viewed her tree from this angle yet-

[Doc] They go past it and shoot out over the savannah, zigzagging erratically in the moonlight. Doc lands with a soft thump on the top of a hill overlooking the dry plains and perches there, searching the darkness.

[Lie] - Doc? What is it?

-There's a sound like large feet thumping on dry earth-

[Doc] Just watch....

\- What first appreared to be a group of small hills is now moving slowly, and there's a bit of a bellow as one of the things lifts its ponderously large head.-

[Doc] I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but I thought you might like for me to save a few of them. There's even a few babies, but don't get too close.

[Lie] - They're mammoths!

-The largest of the wooly mammoths shakes it's head and the gigantic curving tusks gleam in the moonlight.-

[Lie] - They're beautiful...

[Doc] I bet if you were really determined you could ride one too. But they seem to like the dry hills behind your tree.

[Lie] - Are you giving me a challenge Doc?

[Doc] Nah, just thinking ahead. I know how you are my friend.

[Lie] - I suppose you do

-There's a bit of pressure in the air and Doc feels something pushing a bit, not on the firewall, but the very fabric of the server itself- 

[Doc] Hir mane and tail puff up. - do you feel that Lie...?

[Lie] Shudders - Yeah...

[Doc] Hello? Is someone out there?

-YES. Are you the one called Doc?-

[Doc] Yep. By name and by nature. Do you need help?

[Lie] Shifts nervously on Doc's head-

-I seek sanctuary for another.-

[Doc] Then you've probably come ot the right place. Are you or them a Herobrine?

-I don't know what that means. But I have three who need a haven from the monsters who stalk them.-

[Lie] - Why here?

-Because I sense that what pursues them cannot enter here without help from other hostile beings. Even I cannot enter directly.-

[Doc] The asylum seekers; are they humans? Digital entities? Something else?

-Yes.-

[Lie] - Yes what?

-Yes they are.-

[Doc] Can I ask who you are? 

-In this case, a guardian angel, and a way out of their troubles apart from Death.-

[Lie] - Doc? What do we do?

[Doc] Well. If they need help. How can I say no? If they're terrible I can always have the server block them out. Will they follow the rules?

-Yes. They are peaceful.-

[Lie] - It's your choice Doc

[Doc] .... Then bring them. 

-When the sun rises, I will open the way. But I warn you, they will need your help to survive. They know even less of this world then I did. And I followed the trail of the one who walks between to find this hidden place. -

[Lie] - One who walks between?

[Doc] Did you... talk to Cp?

-The one of blood and lightning? Yes.-

-There's a bit of a shimmer in the air and there's an impression of a vast stooping, humanoid shape blotting out the stars, the hooked beak silhouetted by the full square of the moon. -

[Lie] - What are you?

The visage flickers and melts back into clouds and shadows. -I am a patron of scribes and tricksters, god of alchemists. As old as fire and vast as the stars.-

[Doc] Wouldn't be the first time I've hung out with a god...

[Lie] - True

-I will return with the dawn. And I will be watching over you all.- 

[Doc] Thanks....

[Lie] - Be safe

[Doc] Waits until the pressure is cleared and flops on the ground. - Holy crap. I thought I was gonna piss myself, did you see the size of that thing?

[Lie] - Yeah...

[Doc] I'm damn glad I didn't say no.

[Lie] - So am I

[Doc] Let's head back. I need a drink. Maybe several.

[Lie] - Okay

[Doc] Flies back to the bar quietly. - Fuck.

[Lie] - What?

[Doc] Just overwhelmed. And more new people too. But it looks like their guardian might be good for some protection, and we can never have enough of that.

[Lie] - Especially against Slender

[CP] Has been chugging drinks while waiting for Lie and Doc to return. You can see that his muscles have relaxed some, there's still some blood smeared on the back of his neck-

[Endrea] Has flopped over by the pool table- GG! I wanna play with the balls again!

[Doc] Rolls into the bar, looking a bit stressed. Xe slides in across from Cp and takes a long pull of the bottle he's been pouring shots from.

[TLOT] Uhhh Doc?

[CP] - The fuck!?

[Doc] Coughs - I'll get you more.

[Lie] Rubs CP's arm a bit to help ensure he doesn't lose his cool-

[Jeff] Looks over at Lie- Hey whore! Wanna suck me off?

[Doc] Somebody punch him please.

[CP] - Without a seconds hesitation CP has darted over to Jeff and is beating the shit out of him-

[TLOT] Cripes...

[Lie] Sighs and takes CP's seat- BEN still out cold?

[TLOT] I think so.

[Lie] Shrugs-

[Endrea] Stretches as she waits for the table to be free so she can play with the balls some more-

[Deer] - Silver? Why are you back in that corner?

[GK] Sinks the eight and gives Steve a satisfied grin

[Steve] Okay okay... I get it. Your turn Endrea. 

[Endrea] Is growing as she stretches, quickly-

[Silver] - Umm, I-I'm o-o-o-okay

[Steve] Notices- WHOA.

[Endrea] Is quickly becoming too large for the space-

[Lie] - We might wanna clear the bar...

[GK] Fucking Nether!

[TLOT] I got this! - Runs at Endrea.

[TLOT] Smacks against the dragons side and tps them both onto the roof.

[Endrea] Yelps in surprise as she lands on the roof-

[Endrea] Is now about four times the size she had been-

[TLOT] Well then.... It looks like you're going to have to change before coming into the house anymore. That's kinda sad.

[Endrea] Gets a very sad expression before jerking a little, the expression in her eyes changing from one of childish innocence to something much more mature-

[TLOT] Are you okay?

[Endrea] - Yes, I am TLOT

[TLOT] Straightens- Ah. Your memories have returned?

[Endrea] - Indeed- She settles down a bit

[TLOT] Looks a bit sad- Well... I hope you don't think too much differently of me because of it. I've really enjoyed our time together.

[Endrea] - It was a very enjoyable experience "Yellow Hehe"- If possible she would be smirking

[TLOT] Are you... going to stay? You know you're more then welcome. You can even have The End here. Our native dragon was killed quite some time ago.

[Endrea] - I will stay if my brine desires me to, I remember he initially brought me here for my own safety

[TLOT] I hope he says yes then. I'm sure GK would feel the same. I know you've made him feel like a proud uncle. 

[Endrea] - Well, it's not as if he can actually force me to leave, afterall, I have no contract with him

[TLOT] Smiles- I suspect it would take something really serious to force such a formidable woman to do anything.

[Endrea] - Indeed, although I do miss my children

[TLOT] I am sorry for that. - Offers his elbow gallantly- But... shall we tell the others?

[Endrea] Shifts down to her human form, a dark energy gathering around her to form a dark purple sundress- Certainly

[TLOT] Takes her arm and tps them back into the bar.

[Steve] Wow. Hey, Endrea. You look great!

[CP] Glances over at Endrea- I see you're back to normal

[Endrea] - Hello Sir

[GK] Normal? SIR?

[CP] - Yeah, she's got her memories back

[GK] Ah, okay. - He looks down sadly into his beer.

[Doc] Is getting a bit drunk and not really paying attention.

[Endrea] Looks over everyone on the room, reassigning correct names to people-

[Endrea] - Sir, should I head back to my End?

[CP] - If you want, you know I can't force you since we have no contract

[Steve] Aw, don't leave.

[GK] Huh? Why would you leave?

[Endrea] - I would like to stay, but I have children to tend to as well...

[TLOT] You could just bring them here...

[Endrea] - There are thousands of them, and I don't know how well they'd get along with the natives here

[TLOT] Thousands of Endermen?

[Endrea] Nods- The world is vast and they inhabit all parts of it and the End, some are even granted permission to enter the Nether.

[CP] - I do what I can to help protect them, but they still end up dying because of players.

[TLOT] I... don't know what to say. Surely they were okay on their own? You're been here for quite some time.

[CP] - I usually look after them while she's in the rebirth cycle, neither of us have been there

[Doc] Slurred- Someone said the word contract, what's that all abuut? What would you want in return for such a thing? Jeeest mutal defense?

[CP] - Same as I do with the others Doc, and I think you've had enough of that- Takes his drink back

[Doc] Frowns- And what would thet be?

[CP] - They do as I ask and I help settle disputes amongst them and give them protection when needed basically

[Steve] So more paperwork. 

[TLOT] It seems like all the other brines seeds are way more complicated then ours...

[CP] Shrugs and takes a swig from his drink-

[Doc] I got an idea... Cp.. you'll love it.

[CP] Grumbles - And here we go

[Doc] Hows about you give me a leetle bit of code and we fix Endrea so she can go irl in return for defending us?

[TLOT] You are so drunk...

[CP] - She already can, I've taken her there before. It's just the opening needed to let her through has to be huge

[Doc] What iff... what iff.... I made her a tiny dragon form so it didn't have ta be? Like I did with mine but reversed? Would that be worth something?

[CP] - Doc no

[Doc] Why not? That would be awesome... She could get out of a security camera if she wanted..

[Lie] - How big of an opening does she need?

[CP] - I usually have to find several radio towers close to each other and use the tips of them as corners to the opening big

[Doc] I can do way better then that....

[Doc] I'll use code from Silver's Pokeballs... Super compact...

[Deer] - Doc love, perhaps you should take a bit of one of Lie's sobering flowers...

[Silver] - U-u-uh, A-a-a-actually th-th-that m-m-m-m-might n-not work...

[Doc] But it might! You never know till you try!

[Endrea] - I believe it was tried on the lesser mobs, for some reason the codes don't like interacting if I remember correctly

[Doc] She could just set the fucking SCP building on fire...

[CP] - BEN and I were the ones working on it and no Doc, there are some things better left locked away in there

[Doc] Flops against the table. - I'm... just trying to help....

[Deer] Rubs Doc's back- We know love, but it might be better to wait till you're sober and you can think properly

[Doc] Tomorrow's gonna suck.

[Lie] - I can give you a sobering flower Doc

[Doc] I don't want it. I just want to be less stressed out. I can't do everything dammit.

[Endrea] - What has you so stressed?

[Doc] Company coming.... more refugees, with a very frightening divine protector...

[Endrea] - Is there anything any of us can do to help? Afterall, all of you helped keep me safe during the rebirth cycle

[Doc] I dunnnooo, I just need all the allies I can muster right now.

[CP] - You've got a server full of brines and the real Notch on your side, what more do you need?

[Doc] .... I know... and I appreciate it, I really do. But this is a god looking to hide his charges from something even more powerful then he is. I can't even think what that might entail.

[CP] - Uh, some new fuckers for us to beat the shit out of like always?

[Doc] Sets a hand on top of Cp's lightly- I hope you're right. Especially since I don't think I can just kidnap this enemy and sway it with kindness.

[CP] Jerks his hand away- Yeah I think we need to just cut you off from booze tonight

[Doc] Lays hir head sideways on the table. - It not like it's gonna help me either way.

[CP] - No shit

[TLOT] It's okay Doc. I'll be there with you when they come in. Just in case.

[Lie] - I can be there too if you want Doc

[Doc] At least tell the others, you saw it too....

[Lie] - Yes I did, we think it was the same thing CP mentioned earlier

[TLOT] What should we expect?

[Doc] No clue. Three... individuals, that's all I know.

[Lie] - It was pretty cryptic

[Doc] Mumbles sadly- Had more then my fill of dealing with gods...

[Lie] Gives Doc a sympathetic look-

[Doc] Wraps hir arms around Deerheart and leans on her.

[Deer] - Come now love, cheer up, everything always works out for us, yes?

[Doc] Burrows a bit- So far...

[Silver] - U-u-u-um, y-y-you know, I-I-if w-we can g-g-g-get a S-s-s-slender b-being on o-o-our s-side, th-th-that w-w-would help... M-m-m-m-maybe

[TLOT] Can they do something special that might help?

[CP] - They're ancient beings, Slender himself is about 4000 years old at least. They've got some weight to throw around

[TLOT] That's not really a specific answer. But I do agree that it's a good objective to start with. And we're back to Slenderman Smiley-pants again. He seems like our best bet. Trender would probably hate me and Doc, Offender most of us would want to murder and the original wants to slaughter us.

[Jeff] - No, he wants us back home dipshit!

[CP] - Oh look who's talking again

[TLOT] 'Us' was reffering to me and Doc, jerkwad.

[Jeff] Flips TLOT the bird-

[Doc] More likely just me.....

[Steve] What the hell's your problem anyway Jeff?

[Jeff] - Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you've been kidnapping us and holding us fucking hostage!

[Doc] Your people started it!

[Jeff] - DID NOT!

[Doc] ...give me strength...

[TLOT] Silver? Any chance I could get a hand here? You seem happy enough.

[Silver] - U-u-um, wh-wh-what?

[CP] Snorts into his drink- Oh TLOT, you'll know when Silver is actually happy

[TLOT] I will? Silver? Did you need something else fixed?

[CP] You know those flickers he gets? When he's truly happy his colors return for a good chunk of time, but only when he's really happy

[Silver] - N-n-n-no

[TLOT] Are you sure? If there's anything I can give you. Apart from sending you back, I'm sorry.

[Silver] Shakes head- I d-don't th-th-think so...

[Steve] Well, you let us know if you think of anything. Okay?

[Silver] - O-okay

[GK] Gets up slowly and walks over to Endrea. - Hey... is there anything this fat old dragon could give that would get you to stay?

[Endrea] Is a bit surprised but smiles some- Oh GK, there is nothing I need, but I do enjoy your companionship

[GK] Still looks disappointed. - Well... I hope I did you a little good at least....

[Endrea] - I think you failed to understand just how much I enjoy spending time with you GK, I would bug CP and his mate about when I'd get to see you again. Your the first dragon I've encountered. CP's always just moved my End through the void to connect with whatever seed he had connected to so I wouldn't have to rebuild

[TLOT] So does that mean that any seed he went too would technically have two Ends?

[CP] - Nope, I'd essentially switch the two Ends

[TLOT] Could you.. switch ours? Like I said. This one is empty anyway. -Thumbs at Doc- You know we like to keep the mobs wild in the Overworld, but no one here is using that space. Same with the Nether.

[CP] - I could, it's takes a few days though

[TLOT] So? Would that be acceptable? Shit I'll built you a giant End frame over the spot you came in originally if you want.

[CP] - Not necessary, the void works just fine

[Steve] Mentally to TLOT- He just doesn't get the idea of a grand gesture does he? 

[TLOT] -nope-

[CP] - We should probably wait till Endrea's finished growing though

[Doc] Then make it happen tall man. And if I find any other dragons, I'll invite them here too! Can't have too many dragons!

[CP] Groans a bit- Doc, I can't just force Endrea to get bigger, it doesn't work that way

[Doc] I mean the moving thing when it's time. duuuuuh.

[CP] - Yeah yeah

[Lie] - Come on, let's get some more food, we could all use it


	79. Night at the Bar Deer-Tails Notch Arrives

[Offender] Is scouring the Slender woods, looking for what ever the wolves had been looking for. He knew his brother wouldn't be happy if he hadn't. If what ever he was searching for had taken or even touched one of his roses he'd be able to find them instantly, but that wasn't the case at all. He groaned as he pressed deeper into the woods-

[Doc] Can I please have that bottle back CP?

[CP] - Yeah no, you've already drank almost all of it

[Doc] Why ya gotta be so mean?

[CP] - Just cause

[Doc] Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaase.

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Deerheart, can you scoot over so I can get up since Cp is being stingy?

[Deer] - Why don't you just ask Sam to hand you something?

[Doc] Because meanie-neenerhead will just take it away from me again.

[CP] Sighs- TLOT, who you gonna back in this argument?

[TLOT] Well... we could just let Doc have some touchie wine. That doesn't make you hungover.

[CP] - Then we'd have to watch them practically dry hump hir mate

[TLOT] Shrugs- Then I guess it's up to Deerheart. 

[Doc] mock dramatically- This is mutiny!

[Deer] Kisses the top of Doc's head- We'll have touchie wine when we get home alright? For now why don't you eat something love

[GK] Bangs a shot glass on the table in front of Doc and they snatch and down it before Cp can take it. - Now shut. the. fuck. up.

[TLOT] Not helping.

[CP] - Why GK?

[Endrea] Giggles a little-

[GK] Easy. Doc's whining is annoying. And I... kinda feel sad tonight too. I get it man.

[CP] Cocks a brow but says nothing-

[Lie] - Deer, I'll leave you a sobering flower just in case

[Deer] - Alright, thank you

[TLOT] Considers his drink for a moment before offering a toast fro anyone with liquid in hand. - To childhood, and making it last.

[Lie] - I can agree to that

[Deer] - As can I

[Endrea] - Are you saying I am the cause of this mood currently?

[TLOT] Well. Most of us have never had children, or... -casts a look at Doc- had theirs taken from them far too soon. It was a singular experience I will never forget. Nor will the rest of us, I suppose.

[Endrea] - But you must remember, it will happen again, afterall, it is a cycle. I will be reborn later and grow up again

[GK] Yeah, but nobody wants to see their friends die. Even if it isn't permenant. It's nothing to look forward too.

[Endrea] - It is a part of life, a part I've come to accept. Especially after loosing so many of my children time and time again

[TLOT] Don't take it personally Endrea. We're glad to have you here either way.

[Endrea] Nods in understanding-

[CP] - Jeff, I see you trying to sharpen that knife...

[Jeff] - Shut up!

[TLOT] Gently- and when you've got it sharp, what do you intend to do with it Jeff?

[Jeff] - Stab all of you

[Endrea] - You harm any of them and I will roast you alive

[TLOT] I was going to say something myself but that's certainly a superior threat. The point is, if you could actually manage to stab everyone- you'll only succeed in sending everyone back to their beds and making us all irritated with you. And Cp will probably beat the fuck out of you at least.

[CP] Tilts his bottle in agreement-

[Jeff] - Does it look like I fucking care?

[GK] He ain't very bright, is he?

[CP] - Nope

[Jeff] - HEY!

[GK] Pffft. I think you better wise up kid. This can be a really easy place to be if you follow the rules.

[Doc] Slurs- No stealin, no griefin!

[Jeff] Grips his knife tighter-

[Deer] - Easy now love, I wouldn't try standing right now

[Doc] It's okay. Gonna stay right here. Next to you. - Leans on Deerheart.

[TLOT] I think you have some serious issues Jeff. Do you want to talk about it?

[Jeff] Growls-

[CP] - Wait, what's the date out in the real world right now? I've lost track

[Doc] It's fall in Swedeeen...

[CP] - Need something more specific than that Doc

[Doc] It's like 1 am... Fuck it, I don't know.

[CP] Groans- Fuck it, don't want to do this but with Doc in this state don't have much of a choice- Reaches across the bar and flicks his hand near Doc, bringing up Doc's coding and data, looking for a specific bit of information and closing it once he finds it. It's the information for pinging Notch-

[Doc] Wait.. what? You're gonna CALL him?! It's the middle of the night man....

[CP] - So?

[Doc] Ruuude.

[CP] Pings Notch, making sure to turn the volume on his computer all the way up-

[Notch] Throws the book he fell asleep reading up in the air and it bounces on the floor, knocking over a mug of very cold and stale coffee. - What the? What's going on! Is there an emergency?!

[CP] - Just need to know what the current date is asshat

[Notch] Huh? The what? It's uh, Oct 10th. WAIT. Cp?

[CP] Disconnects and sighs- So that's why, it's almost the anniversary...

[Jeff] Scowls- Shut. Up.

[Notch] CP! WAIT I HAVE the program Doc needed to look at.... dammit.

[Notch] Starts typing-

[BEN] - Oh yeah, it is about that time again, isn't it

[Silver] - W-what are we g-g-gonna d-do?

-Theres a ringing in Cp's ears-

[CP] Scowls- Fucking Nether, what the hell sort of set up does Doc have?

[Notch] -In Cp's ear like a Bluetooth- Cp? Is this your private phone or something? Look I have the program Doc needed to look at. Can you come and get it?

[Doc] That's what you get for messing with my coding. Pffft!

[CP] Scowls- Why the fuck should I? And shut up Doc, your drunk

[Notch] Because Microsoft is planning on doing a brine inventory. And I might need to let Jeb in on our secret if you guys can't find a way to block it. He has a particular interest in one of your brines. Apparently he helped TLOT get some of his powers back when he was on his home server. He's been looking for him ever since to check on him.

[CP] Aloud- Inventory?

[Lie] - CP?

[Notch] Yes. They want to do a distribution headcount for all the brines and NOTCHs.

[CP] - Well I can see why that would be of concern to Doc...

[Notch] I'm worried about you guys, your server is going to stick out like a sore thumb with so many brines.

[CP] Scowls- Yeah well I'd rather never step foot into your place again

[Notch] The alternative is worse. I doubt Jeb would help us without definitive proof and I don't trust him at all.

[CP] - And just how do you expect to get definitive proof when TLOT runs and hides every time you come onto the server?

[Notch] No, proof that it's possible to drag a living human into a video game, or for a brine to come out of one. If he thinks he can be murdered if he's anywhere near anything with a computer screen we can scare him into cooperating if he won't do it out of compassion.

[CP] - ... Scaring is good...

[Notch] Please just take the drive. I'll leave the room. You won't even see me. Honestly I'm terrified of you, but I still want to help. Just cut me a little slack, okay?

[CP] - You do realize that you'll need to talk to Doc about the Jeb thing, right?

[Notch] But Lie was there. Didn't she tell Doc?

[CP] - She said you needed to speak with Doc, I think she's probably worried about miscommunicating things or not being able to explain things fully. She's not the most knowledgeable on tech...

[Notch] Is xe there? Can I talk to hir?

[CP] - Well yes, but xe's very drunk. Xe decide to drink most of my drink

[Notch] Fuck... Wait, you guys can get drunk?

[CP] - Some much easier than others

[Notch] Well, you seem coherent so telling you is likely the best I'm going to get tonight. Doc said you're a frighteningly effective hacker. I really doubt they wouldn't ask for your help anyway.

[CP] Groans- Great, it's just one thing after another...

[Notch] I presume you're been filled in on the situation with Microsoft. But basically they have a non-interference policy. I don't know why they want a headcount, though I suspect it's just to see how many Brines have been elimated by thier NOTCHs or vice versa. But I don't like it. I think your best bet is to make the server invisible somehow. 

[CP] - You know, I could just mess up all their servers instead

[Notch] What, every other server? You'd hurt all the other brines. And yours would stand out as the only undamaged one.

[CP] - I mean the servers that the company itself runs off of Idiot

[Notch] But you're safer if they think you don't know about them and can't retailiate! And the same server they'd use to count is the one they use to support the game infrastructure for updates and whatnot. 

[CP] - You fail to understand how long it's been since I last caused any mass destruction... It's very tempting...

[Notch] Please, please, just look at it first! Jeb snuck this copy out just for me because he's looking for TLOT. He is a little sympathetic. You might even be able to assign your signatures to something else so that it looks like it's working even if it isn't!

[CP] - But destruction is so lovely- His expression is clearly showing that he's up to something

[TLOT] Slips into Cp's mind and reels in horror at who he's talking too, he shrinks down on his stool.   
[Steve] Picks up on his distress and tries to piggyback into the conversation on his husbands mind.

[Notch] What do you want from me Cp?! Anything I can say or give! Just name it!

[CP] - Nah, this is much more fun

[Notch] But you guys will get hurt too if you mess up the servers!

[Steve] Aloud - WHAT THE FUCK CP?

[TLOT] Leave the servers alone!

[CP] Jumps a little, having been completely unaware of the eavesdroppers-

[Doc] Is suddenly alert and teeth bared. - Someone said something about tampering with servers? Not on my watch!

[CP] Leans away from Doc a little- Oh look who seems to be sobering a little...

[Doc] Is still dizzy- No one messes with my server.

[Lie] Groans and hands Deer the sobering flower-

[Deer] Plucks a few of the petals- Love? Will you eat this please?

[Notch] What's going on in there? Cp! Don't do it please!

[Doc] Look's Deerheart dead in the eye and licks the petals out of her hand. Stopping to suck on her fingers briefly.

[CP] - We had some eavesdroppers...

[GK] Not that gross thing again... fuck that flower...

[Deer] Shifts, enjoying the feeling and sight-

[Notch] Everyone needs to know anyway!

[Lie] - Hey, it does the job

[Doc] Snorts as hir eyes clear. Xe holds Deerheart's hand tightly. - You may be my friend, but you grief my home server and you'll be sorry.

[CP] - I wasn't saying I'd grief this one at all!

[TLOT] Any is all, this is an online game! The company has to stand so the little ones don't fall.

[CP] - But murder and destruction!

[BEN] - Sounds good to me

[Notch] -Shouts- ANYONE WHO CAN HEAR ME. I HAVE A PEICE OF SOFTWARE YOU NEED TO EXAMINE. IT MAY BE VITALLY IMPOTANT IN KEEPING YOU ALL FROM BEING EXPOSED TO HUMANITY. SOMEONE HAS TO COME GET THIS USB DRIVE FROM ME. I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE IT SO IT CAN'T BE TRANSMITTED ELECTRONICALLY.

[TLOT] Scowls at Cp - Go get the damn file Cp. It'll take you far less time then you've wasted bitching already. 

[CP] - No

[Doc] Lie. Will you get it for me please?

[Lie] - I don't know exactly how to exit yet though...

[Doc] Then just try, for all of us. Even the ones too stupid to realize it.

[CP] Grumbles-

[BEN] - It's pretty simple, just make an opening to the digital realm and once there find the screen you need. Make another opening and pop on through again

[Notch] still shouting- I'LL JUST PUT IT ON THE DESK. RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE SCREEN AND GO IN THE KITCHEN. I WON'T EVEN PEEK I SWEAR.

[Lie] Is concentrating, trying to figure out how to make an opening-

[TLOT] Puts a warm hand on her shoulder, - have a little extra juice. You know where you're going. 

[Lie] There's a bit of a fizzle and a tiny spark of static, but it dies away-

[TLOT] Come on Lie, try again. Remember how it felt when you came home.

[Lie] Takes a steadying breath and concentrates some more, theres a steadier hum of static and a small ring appears between her hands, showing nothing but data-

[Doc] If all you need is static I've got plenty. - Xe cup hir hands around the opening- Here, I'll throw in his IP address.

[Lie] - Thanks

[CP] Is scowling but keeping a careful eye on the opening, knowing that until she get's more practice the opening could snap and cause damage to her and the others closest to the opening-

[GK] I can't go irl, but this dragon can server hop with the best of them. - He adds some more energy with another hand on her back. All three of the other brines are feeding her power now.

-The static ring surges, growing large very quickly and unsteadily, it wobbles and threatens to snap and break. CP's whole body is tense with worry over his mate. The edges of the ring suddenly freeze and the rooms temperature drops, Silver has used his power to freeze the edges in place. He blushes as attention starts turning towards him-

[Steve] Thank you Silver.

[Silver] - U-u-uh... Th-this is wh-what w-w-w-we'd d-d-do to h-help t-t-teach n-new d-d-d-d-digital p-pasta's h-h-how t-t-to c-c-create these o-o-o-o-openings...

[Lie] - Thank you Silver, that's very sweet of you

[Silver] - B-b-b-but y-you'll w-w-want t-t-t-to be c-careful, Strangled w-w-will sense my e-e-energy and h-h-head t-t-t-towards it...

[Doc] More the merrier I guess. We've got BEN here with us too, so I'm not worried. Just hurry Lie. He said the drive is right in front of his computer screen. Just grab it and close the opening.

[Lie] - Got it- She reaches through and feels the drive her hand closing around it. As she's bringing her hand back in she feels something grab her around the wrist. She gives a small shriek

[Notch] Hears her yell and runs back into the room.

[TLOT and GK] Grab Lie hard by the shoulders and yank her back.

-For the briefest moment a hand is seen gripping Lie's wrist before it let's go. The opening closes with a snap sparaying a bit of shrapnel like energy out around it. CP is standing and growling now-

[Doc] Looks like the silverfish snapped the line...

[CP] Is quickly at Lie's side checking her neck- Good, he didn't get a chance to actually affect you with his powers...

[Doc] Who was it?

[Strangled] Is upset that he didn't have enough time to do anything but begins investigating where the woman had been reaching to. He discovers that CP's visited the place on a few occasions recently so he decides to peak his head through to check it out, seeing nothing at first he steps all the way out and looks around-

[Notch] Sees the stranger in his room right after hearing Lie scream and panics, he runs to the kitchen and comes back with a fire extinguisher. Popping the key he sprays the entity with the entire can and then slams it in the face with the bottom of the canister.

[Strangled] Grunts and grabs his nose as blood spurts from it giving out a muffled fuck as he stumbles a bit-

[Notch] Frantically grabs a small shelf off the top of his desk and action figures scatter everywhere. He whacks the creature over the head with the hunk of wood.

[Strangled] Drops to the ground, one of his pokeballs detaching and rolling off under Notch's bed-

[Notch] Is just grabbing hardbound books and viciously pelting the intruder with them.

[Strangled] Has had enough and darts for the computer-

[Notch] Whacks his retreating ass with a stray boot.

[Strangled] Dives in and rushes back to the manor to lick his wounds and his wounded pride-

[Notch] Hits the computer mic again - Are you guys okay?! I just beat the crap out of some asshole that came out of my computer! I've never felt so alive!

[Lie] Is a bit shaken up-

[CP] Essentially puts Notch on speaker- Not now asshole

[TLOT] You beat up a creepypasta? Fucking excellent!

[Steve] Is startled- Notch beat a creepypasta?!?

[Lie] Leans forwards to be closer to CP, she's trembling-

[BEN] - Strangled isn't much for direct confrontation-

[Doc] Lie. It's okay. Notch got him. and if he would have come here we would have protected you.

[Steve] I guess not. I heard Notch was kinda fat.

[Notch] HEY. You sit in front of a computer coding all day long for years and see how you look.

[BEN] - He likes to ambush and strangle his victims instead

[Notch] Is pouting-

[BEN] - Dude, both CP and I do that all the time

[Notch] Yeah, but you're digital. Can you even get fat? I saw Cp in person, he looks like he could bench press a bus.

[BEN] - Dunno, we also spend a good chunk of time chasing victims

[TLOT]is relaxing a bit despite who they're talking too just because of the absurdity

[CP] Is holding Lie, trying to calm her-

[Notch] Running is super exercise. Besides Herobrines mostly have Steve stats or better for strength, and even the Steves were supposed to be durable as hell. Wait? VICTIMS?

[Jeff] - What the fuck do you think it is us pasta's do dumbass?

[Notch] Is nervous- I kinda thought that the ones you had on the server with you guys were, you know... sane. Not so violent?

[TLOT] They're learning...

[Jeff] - If we could leave we would be killing...

[Notch] Doc? 

[Doc] I'm working on it... it's always slow going.

[Lie] Glances at Doc and manages to hold out the drive, there's a bit of a bruise forming on her wrist-

[Doc] Produces some of the healing paste from the other day and rubs it on her arm while taking the drive with hir other hand. It's cold but soothing.

[Lie] mumbles a thank you before curling up against CP again-

[Doc] Gives Cp an accusatory look and whispers to him in the chat with a wiggle of hir fingers- If you would have just done what was asked of you, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. And now they've found Notch, so scratch any plans of him harboring anyone else who wants to be real.

[CP] Scowls at Doc-

[GK] Can I get ya anythin Lie?

[Lie] Shakes head a little, her trembles finally dying down-

[TLOT] BEN, would you mind handing this to Lie - gives him a glass of ice water.

[BEN] - Oooh, vodka- Goes to hand it to Lie, he stumbles a bit and accidentally touches her shoulder

[Lie] Jerks away from BEN's touch-

[CP] Growls at BEN-

[TLOT] Makes a note that BEN likes vodka and smiles faintly. 

-There's a vague sound of things bumping around as Notch picks up the debris in his room.-

[Doc] Watches Lie carefully.

[Deer] Goes downstairs to get Lie a blanket-

[Endrea] - Sir, shall I go after him?

[Doc] Is finally able to get up and walks a few steps away from the table to open the USB on hir display.

[Notch] Can I ask who I've been talking too? If you don't mind. I know Cp's voice and Doc and Lie pretty well, the rest I'm not sure?

[TLOT] Takes a sharp breath. 

[Steve] Father Steve. 

[TLOT] I am... Herobrine the Lord of Tears.

[Notch] You....

[BEN] - BEN DROWNED

[Jeff] - His full names Benjamin!

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[BEN] – Yours is Jeffery!

[TLOT] Sniggers. - Lost Silver is here too.

[Silver] - H-h-h-h-hel-l-l-l-lo

[GK] Herobrine the Griefer King.

[Doc] My mate Deerheart went to fetch a blanket for Lie, but she is here as well.

[Deer] Is coming up the ladder-

[Notch] What did I interrupt? I'm sorry if you were having a party or something.

[Doc] Is looking at the program- Just a night at the bar Notch.

[Deer] Hands the blanket to CP who wraps it around Lie. Deer than goes to Doc's side-

[Notch] Looking at this mess, I wish I could join you. I could use a stiff drink.

[CP] - I'm not sending him booze

[Doc] Look at this Deerheart. It's really simple, but damn... it's scary how efficient it is.

[Notch] You don't have to send me anything. It was just a thought. And no sneaky dragging me in either.

[Deer] - It's server data, but, multiple ones? Or something to do with them?

[CP] Growls, his hand flexing-

[Doc] It makes the brines stand out, the NOTCHs too.

[Notch] I don't think I'd be comfortable anyway...

[CP] His hand flicks out to one side creating an opening and reaches through, grabbing Notch by the front of his shirt and drags him in, tossing him nearly across the bar-

[Notch] Aaaagh! OUCH.

[TLOT] Leapt in the air like a cat.

[CP] Closes the opening and returns his attention to Lie-

[Endrea] Has sat down on a table and is just watching-

[Notch] What the hell. This is surreal. - Is just turning his hands over and over, flexing his blocky fingers and feeling the corners of his head.

[TLOT] Still looks like a scared cat.

[Steve] CP WHAT THE FUCK?!

[Doc] I saw that coming.

[CP] Ignores Steve and Doc-

[GK] Hmmph. Well, better then my Notch showing up. My brothers a dick.

[CP] - Don't even bring up other Notch's...

[TLOT] Is just watching him in a blind panic.

[Notch] Notices- hey.... are you okay?

[Endrea] - TLOT? Should I get one of Lie's calming flowers?

[TLOT] Whimpers - [that's a yes]

[Endrea] Calmly walks outside where she shifts back into being a dragon and flies the short distance to Lie's greenhouse where she retrieves one of the flowers and quickly returns with it, shifting back to her human form-

[Steve] He has... Doc calls it PTSD. Our Notch is horribly cruel and insanely powerful.

[Endrea] Hands the flower to TLOT-

[Steve] My poor husband can't set one foot in the Nether without freezing up and rooting to the ground.

[TLOT] Takes the flower in shaking hands and starts nervously eating it.

[Notch] I'm... I'm so sorry. But I won't hurt you. I promise.

[Endrea] - May I inquire who you are?

[Notch] I'm Notch miss. The only irl one. Markus is my real name.

[Endrea] - I see...

[Notch] And who are you miss? Your player skin is very nice if you don't mind me saying.

[Endrea] - I am Endrea, I am an ender dragon

[Notch] Wow! Another shapeshifter? Is this your seed?

[Endrea] Shakes her head- I come from the same server's as CP

[Notch] Ah, no wonder. Doc told me his mobs were far more intelligent then the natural spawned ones. Pleased to meet you.

[Endrea] Nods in response, not certain how to react. If it was CP's actual Notch that tried to remove him she would be trying to fry him alive, but she doesn't know exactly how CP acts around this one

[TLOT] Has calmed down a bit and takes a big gulp of his rather sticky drink.

[Steve] Look... I know you're trying to help, just be gentle with my mate. He's really traumatized. 

[GK] Enough of this awkward touchie-feelie bullshit. Have a beer. -Plunks a bottle on the counter and cracks a similar one for himself.

[Notch] Oh, okay. - Follows suit

[Endrea] Looks at the bottles behind the bar curiously-

[Notch] Tastes like apples. Very nice. -hic-

[CP] - Endrea technically you are underaged at the moment so no, no drinks for you

[Endrea] - Sir!

[CP] - You don't remember what happened the last time

[Doc] Notch? Before you start drinking, come have a look at this program with me. I've basically dissected it so we can see what need to be diverted or blocked. - The display is now covering the space of two blocks and looks like an intricate spiderweb.

[Deer] - Such a pretty configuration

[Notch] Carefully slides past TLOT to avoid upsettling him. - Damn, I could do anything if I could work on stuff in this way.... you can just move it around with your hands and... - Shakes his head.

[Deer] Is tracing her fingers along the lines of data-

[Doc] Follows her movements curiously. - did you find something my love?

[Deer] Has gone silent as she moves a few things around-

[Notch] watches in awe, - that's brilliant.

[Deer] Near hypnotic- We must protect our home

[Doc] You're amazing... I couldn't wish for better...

[Deer] Moves a few more things before taking a step back and shaking her head a little and her normal smile returning-

[Notch] Checks her work. - Deerheart.... if you ever need a job... let me know.

[Deer] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Is crowing- That's perfect! And then we give it a little nudge to get it started...

[Notch] You fixed it Deerheart.

[Deer] - I did?

-The whole display starts turning and wheeling in on itself like a complex clock mechanisim.- 

[Notch] Yes you did! You're a natural!

[Deer] - Oh

[CP] Has picked Lie up and moved her to one of the booths, he's simply holding her, she's pretty much recovered from the shock and is just snuggling into CP-

[Doc] When they go to scan us they'll get both false retunrs from other random servers and skip us entirely! It's perfect! Deerheart, you're a genius!

[Deer] Giggles a little and gives Doc a peck on the cheek- Now I wouldn't exactly say that

[Doc] Spins her around and gives her a huge hug. - I love you so much.

[Deer] Laughs- And I you

[CP] Motions for Sam to bring him more booze-

[Doc] Claps Notch on the back, - come on. Lets get you something better too. It's not every night a grumpy Herobrine drags you into a video game.

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[Notch] Yeah.... damn. I guess my weekly trip to the grocery store to buy frozen pizza and cheese doodles willl have to wait. Oh darn

[Lie] Small laugh-

[TLOT] Snorts a little.

[Sam] Brings Cp another bottle and opens the bar trunk so Notch can see what's inside. There are rows and rows of bottles of all shapes and sizes. 

[Steve] I know how to do this. Sam's got imagination. Give Notch something yellow, Doc something tan, and a dark brown drink for Deerheart.

[Sam] Makes a little salute and gives Notch a sazerac Doc a vieux-carre and Deerheart a boulevardier. All with the appropriate garnishes.

[Deer] Cautiously takes a sip of her drink and coughs a little at the strength- Oh my, that's strong

[Doc] Nicely done Sam. 

[Notch] So.. is Sam one of Cp's mobs too?

[TLOT] Uhhh... Is he?

[Steve] I don't think so?

[CP] - Not mine, thought he was one of yours

[Steve] Not us. Doc?

[Doc] Don't look at me. I just helped build the place. I thought one of you guys hired him. 

[TLOT] I don't care. - offers Sam a fist bump, which is accepted. - he knows his shit.

[Lie] - Sam? Could I get something warm without alcohol?

[Notch] Nibbles his cherry 

[Sam] Starts a cup of tea for Lie. It smells like sweet mint and catnip.

[CP] Gives a small purr as he smells the catnip and relaxes some-

[Steve] Makes a small sign to Sam and gets a second cup for CP.

[Lie] Accepts the cup and starts drinking from it, CP's purrs getting steadily louder-

[Notch] Very quietly- Is there a cat in here? 

[GK] TLOT purrs when he's happy. That's probably it.

[Deer] Overhears- Actually Lie's mentioned to me that CP purrs as well

[Notch] near whispering - Because he's a cat sometimes? Awwww.

[Deer] - I think it was because they accidentally missed a bit of cat coding when they removed it the first time

[Notch] I won't mention it then. Mums the word. Especially now, since I'm presuming dying at his hands would be a lot more realistic and actually painful now. 

[Doc] Painful yes, but not permanent. You already have a MC account and are hooked to the respawn by default.

[CP] - That right, I can kill you much more painfully now...

[Lie] - CP no

[Notch] Please don't... 

[TLOT] Just leave him alone Cp. He likely just saved our asses.

[CP] Scowls a bit, but the catnip in the tea in front of him is starting to take a bit of a stronger affect-

[Notch] If there's anything else I can do?

[BEN] Has started playing with his boobs again-

[Jeff] Goes to poke the display with the knife in his hand-

[Notch] In his head. - Weird. I thought BEN Drowned was a dude. 

[TLOT] Mentally- He is a dude. He wouldn't stop begging women to let him touch their boobs so I gave him some of his own to play with. He's been decently happy ever since.

[CP] - Still not sure what possessed you to actually do that TLOT

[TLOT] Mentally- Doc offered sarcastially and BEN took hir up on it. It's not like it was a lot of effort on my part.

[Steve] shouting in his head- I think he looks nice as a girl

[CP] – Still...

[Lie] - CP shut up and drink your tea

[Notch] Is watching Jeff a bit uneasily.

[Doc] finishes examining the display and folds it into the fabric of the server. There's a little crackle as it transmits to all the nodes.

[Jeff] Stabs at the bar again, trying to tear more chunks off-

[Doc] You know there is a dart board Jeff...

[Jeff] - Shut up you fucker-

[Doc] You could throw your knife at it.

[Jeff] - Don't like it leaving my hand

[GK] Grabs Notch- You, me, pool. 

[Notch] Oh. Okay...?

[Endrea] Follows them to the pool table-

[Steve] gets behind TLOT and hugs him, he's still a bit shaky.

[GK] Racks and set the balls. And breaks them with practiced ease. 

[Notch] Is trying not to chuckle at his cue, a sugar cane stalk that still has some leaves at one end.

[Endrea] Decides to see if she can't get GK and laugh and flops onto the table- You know I never did get to finish playing with the balls~

[Sam] Offers BEN a Tom Collins with a bit of lemon.

[GK] Endrea! Hahah!

[BEN] Takes it and starts drinking more-

[Endrea] Smiles at GK's laugh-

[Notch] Snorts- I think I missed something.

[GK] is playfully rolling balls at her. - Bad dragon lady, disrupting our game!

[Endrea] Pretends to be hurt by his words- You wouldn't have minded a few hours ago!

[GK] Hops on the table and makes an attempt to tickle her- you're still a scamp!

[Endrea] Rolls into a crouching position, her tail swaying through the air-

[GK] Makes himself into a little ball and springs at her. 

[Notch] darts out of the way

[Endrea] Leaps upwards, spreading her wings to give her a bit of air time-

[GK] Flops ungracefully under her and reaches up for the tickle.

[Endrea] shrieks a laugh as GK's fingers touch her and she almost lands on top of him-

[GK] Is laughing as he tussles with her

[Notch] To Steve- are they always like this? 

[Steve] She reincarnates, he basically helped raise her from an egg and she's been a child under his tutelage for months. Tonight is bittersweet because her old memories came back..

[Endrea] Tries to tickle GK back, using her tail as an extra appendage to tickle-

[CP] Is trying to focus but is finding it harder-

[GK] Is laughing up a storm and doing his best to tickle her with his stubby arms.

[Endrea] Knocks some of the balls off of the table-

[Notch] I understand. That is sad. Poor thing.

[TLOT] Focuses on Notch and gives him a few memories of Endrea while she was very young. He stands their stunned and a tear rolls down one cheek. 

[Notch] I don't know how you just did that, but I felt like I was actually there... -sniffs- I've always loved dragons.

[CP] Watches one of the pool balls go by and reaches down to grab it-

[Steve] Was walking after it and stops as Cp reaches for it-

[CP] He picks it up and starts rolling it on the table top-

[Steve] Backs off. 

[Notch] Sees his behavior and watched Cp curiously from the corner of one eye.

[Lie] Smiles a little as she realizes what's happening-

[CP] Rolls the ball between his hands, he's slowly sinking lower in his seat-

[Doc] Pulls Deerheart into one of the far booths by the door and starts kissing her fingers again.

[Deer] Shudders a little in pleasure before leaning forwards and nipping lightly at Doc's neck-

[CP] Slumps onto the table, his purrs getting much louder as he plays with the ball, Lie is trying her best not to laugh out loud-

[Doc] Arches into hir nipping with a grateful sigh

[TLOT] Gives Sam a thumbs up for the tea idea

[Deer] Hums against Doc's neck- Perhaps we should move this back to our bedroom?

[Doc] sends a message to TLOT- Make sure Notch gets to his house safely, okay? Me and Deerheart are going to sneak out. 

[TLOT] I'm on it. You guys have fun.

[Deer] Grins as they head out-

[Lie] Glances at Notch- Notch? How much of the server have you actually explored?

[Notch] Hmm? Not much really. I mean, I avoid the Testificates so I don't freak them out or embarrass TLOT. 

[TLOT] quietly- Thank you for that...

[Notch] And Cp tends to kill me if he sees me. So I've done a lot of mining, but not much else.

[Lie] - Well then we should fix that

[CP] Is still playing with the ball-

[Notch] Are you... sure? I feel like that's a thing that should have happened when I wasn't physically here... I mean, I don't have crazy powers like you, I'm not even setup to get into creative mode.

[Lie] - You'll have at least me and one other there most likely if they want to join in, plus it's a way for you to get a good close look and feel at what is in game

[Notch] If you're sure. I will admit it looks far more surreal from the inside. Although...

[Notch] It's nice to be skinny again. Though I'm wishing I hadn't made my avatar bald.

[Lie] Laughs a little- True, now let's see, the closest place would be my place, just over the hill behind the bar...

[CP] - We could always put in him the cage...

[Notch] is unsettled- The... cage?

[TLOT] Don't.

[Lie] - Long story

[Notch] I think I can guess who was in it originally...

[CP] Is still purring, it grows louder as Lie starts running her fingers through his hair-

[Lie] - Yeah... TLOT had quite a few words with him about that...

[TLOT] He asked me for advice on keeping a human pet for fucks sake. Although I was right about the probably outcome of trying to do it despite the risks.

[Notch] And that was?

[TLOT] The owner becoming the owned.

[CP] Mutters- Shut up

[TLOT] Shrugs- I'm the same way with Steve. If someone needed to have sway over my powers I couldn't wish for a better person.

[Steve] Awwww. Love you. 

[TLOT] Blows him a kiss - Love you too.

[Notch] Smiles. His thoughts are a bit loud- No wonder Jeb helped him, only a hard-hearted monster would have ignored their pleas.

[Lie] Picks up on the thoughts- Told ya

[Notch] Jumps a bit. He nods in her direction. - I want to help too. For similar reasons.

[Lie] - I know. And you've already been a tremendous help

[Notch] Blushes lightly- No problem Lie. It was nice having a thoughtful roomie for a bit. Lived with a lot of inconsiderate assbags in college you know?

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[CP] Swats the ball a little too hard and it rolls off of the table-

[TLOT] Voice shakes a little - You know you could... Stay with us while you're here. It's Doc's house but I'm sure they wouldn't care. Just claim a room, it's actually possible to completely avoid everyone else if you want. It's huge.

[Notch] Considering the local difficulty at the spawn, I'd really appreciate that.

[CP] - Again, cage is available...

[Lie] - We are not putting him in the cage!

[TLOT] It's just a huge empty room Cp. Not appropriate for humans. As I've told you before.

[Notch] Gulps-

[CP] - We haven't proven that

[TLOT] Facepalms-

[Steve] Cp... TLOT promised Doc they'd look after Notch, you're clawing up the wrong tree here.

[CP] Grumbles and shifts trying to curl around Lie who squeaks a little-

[Notch] Thinking loudly- He sure is huggy for being so gruff. 

[TLOT] Mentally- You don't know the half of it. He's relentlessly clingy with her. He's been traumatized too. She's everything to him.

[Lie] - CP I swear if you start anything...- Stiffens as his hand slips up between her legs. She starts blushing very hard- CP!

[TLOT] Still speaking in Notch's head- He's hopelessly in love with her, he just doesn't quite know how to express it in a an appropriate manner. Not that there's anything wrong with a good old PDA 

[Notch] Ah well... at least they have eachother. I've had some rather shitty luck in love myself. Best of luck to them.

[Lie] Mentally - YOU TWO ARE NOT HELPING!

[Notch] Yikes! Sorry Lie!

[TLOT] Heh. It's not like it's a secret.

[Lie] Is about to retort when CP nips at her neck causing her to shudder- Damnit CP...

[Jeff] - See? She's a fucking whore!

[CP] Growls at Jeff-

[TLOT] Liking sex does not make you a whore! Nor does making out with ones own husband. Dumbass.

[Notch] Geeze he's uncouth.

[Jeff] - Still say she's a whore~

[CP] Disentangles himself from Lie and lunges at Jeff while setting himself on fire-

[TLOT] Smacks Jeff. -If you don't have anything nice to say. Shut up. 

[Jeff] Yelps as CP lunges at him trying to set him on fire-

[Notch] Squeaks in alarm

[TLOT] shoves Cp back. - NO FIRE IN THE BAR

[Steve] Lie please put out your husband.

[Lie] Spawns a water bucket and splashes CP with it causing the brine to sputter out and steam-

[TLOT] There's too much wood in here. If you want to fight, take it outside.

[Steve] sweetly- thank you Lie.

[CP] - Gladly- Grabs Jeff and drags him outside

[Notch] Is... that okay?

[Lie] Sighs as her husband storms past-

[TLOT] Creepypastas like to fight. They also like to piss one another off. But hey, it's a big server and the respawn is always there in case of emergency.

[Notch] Cripes...

[Lie] Straightens her clothes out and starts playing around with her powers, trying to see if she can come up with something new-

[Notch] Perches on the back of the booth across from her to watch.

[Steve] Sneaks over to look as well. Whispering to Sam.

[Lie] As she focuses she forms small periwinkle blue flowers in the shape of bells, like forget-me-nots, but they emit a silver pollen which Lie gathers a little in her hand-

[TLOT] should I be concerened that you made something heavy on the pollen again? 

[Sam] Gives Steve a basket of fries, and there's a sound of aggressive munching.

[Lie] - I don't know yet

[TLOT] Unhappy- Can someone else be your guinea pig this time?

[Lie] - Of course, any volunteers?

[Steve] Makes himself smaller.

[Notch] Considering that a brine just bowed out, I'm gonna say no.

[BEN] Finally noticing- Dude what's that?

[Lie] - Come over and find out

[BEN] Approaches and Lie blows a bit of pollen in his face. He sneezes and then looks very confused as he looks down at himself- Why do I have boobs?

[TLOT] You asked me to give you some. You've got a full set of female parts at the moment.

[BEN] - Ummm...

[Lie] - Guess the pollen makes you forget things

[BEN] - What pollen?

[TLOT] That would be a yes. I'd say that's incredibly dangerous.

[Steve] Look at it this way BEN, you'll have fun with the self-discovery all over again. You've been masturbating yourself boneless for days.

[Notch] Is all eyeballs.

[BEN] - Really?

[TLOT] Yes... you asked me if there were any downsides to female masturbation, because you hadn't been able to find any.

[Notch] Eyebrows are at the top line of his head.

[BEN] - Dude, I don't remember at all

[TLOT] Sends him the brief memory directly.

[BEN] - Duuuuuuuuuuude

[TLOT] what? You seemed to be having fun.

[BEN] - Can I do it again?

[TLOT] what? Masturbate? I don't care. Just use the crash room. - Points to the ladder by the dart board.

[BEN] Quickly hurries over there and heads on down-

-There is a high pitched shriek and the wet splat of someone hitting the lava fountain-

-Jeff tried to swim in lava

[CP] Walks back into the bar-

[Doc] looks up from licking Deerheart's snatch - Am I not allowed one moment of peace?

[Deer] Cups Doc's face and turns it to face her- Just focus on me love, ignore the messages for now

[Doc] Leans into her hand gratefully. - You're right... I want you to be ready for me.

[TLOT] Saw the message. - Well then. I guess I don't have to walk his stubborn ass home at least.

[CP] - I already placed bedrock in front of his door so he can't get out

[Notch] Harsh. But there's respawn and he was being an asshole... Wait. What?

[TLOT] You can break glass with your hands you know?

[CP] - Yeah but he's up high enough that he'd just end up killing himself once hitting the ground

[TLOT] Good point...

[Steve] Feeling better at least Cp?

[CP] - Shut up

[Steve] Timidly goes back to eating fries quietly.

[Lie] - CP be nice

[CP] Sits down next to his mate and draws her closer to himself- Where'd BEN wander off to now?

[Notch] Doing naughty things to himself I presume.

[TLOT] He went downstairs....

[CP] - So don't go downstairs, got it.

[Notch] He seems happy at least.

[CP] Scowls a bit at Notch-

[Notch] What? Jeff, is angry at everything, I thought you guys were trying to mellow out the creepypastas? It seems like it was effective on three out of four so far.

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] - You're becoming a broken record CP

[Notch] I have kind of a stupid idea, if you guys want to indulge me.

[TLOT] I'm listening...

[Notch] Sends some quiet thoughts to TLOT who laughs loudly.

[TLOT] Give me a sec...

[CP] Gives a very suspicious look towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Talks to Sam for a few minutes and comes over to CP with a little rolled cylinder. - Here. Try this.

[Steve] Is holding back a grin.

[CP] - The fuck is it?

[TLOT] Not weed or redstone or tobacco. Nothing harmful. Just try it.

[CP] Still giving TLOT a suspicious look he takes it-

[CP] Smells the item and his senses are nearly overloaded from the smell alone, he sways a little-

[Notch] Tries to hide a rather hopeful smile.

[Lie] Gives TLOT a questioning look as CP starts purring again-

[TLOT] Mouths the word - catnip-

[Lie] Gives a look of understanding-

[CP] - Kinda wants to just chew on it-

[TLOT] Light it up Cp, I know you can make fire easily enough.

[CP] - Didn't you just say no fire in the bar?

[TLOT] Just a thumb tips worth is okay.

[CP] Brings a flame to life in his hand and lites the end of the catnip cigarette, the smell immediately begins filling the area-

[Lie] Giggles a little as CP's purrs intensify once more-

[TLOT] What an odd smell. - Sniffs happily and lets out a little purr of his own

[Lie] Starts running her fingers through CP's hair again as he starts smoking the cigarette-

[TLOT] I'd say that was a pretty good idea Notch.

[Notch] Whatever makes you feel good huh?

[Lie] - Well at least it's keeping him calm for now

[TLOT] Steals some of Steve's fries and then head butts him lightly. 

[Steve] booger.

[CP] Shifts so his head is in Lie's lap and his legs are sticking out into the aisle-

[Notch] Quietly hums a few bars of 'everybody wants to be a cat'

[Lie] Smiles as she recognizes the tune-

[Notch] Hops down from the seat and nervously approaches Sam. There's some quiet discussion and gesturing and a burger and a beer is clunked on the mangled surface of the bar. He takes a messy bite and smiles widely. - You guys are the best.

[TLOT] Even though CP dragged you in here just to be mean?

[Notch] Eh... I don't want to stay forever, but it's... a really unprecidented experience for a game designer that's not doing VR and super high tech shit.

[Lie] - At least he dumped you on this server instead of his own as well

[Notch] Pauses- Yeah.... It seems like his is a really rough neighborhood for humans.

[TLOT] Doc would have rescued you. They're loyal like that

[Lie] - That's one way of putting it lightly...

[Notch] Well.... I don't want to be rude. Cp seems a bit... you know...

[TLOT] Extremely touchy? 

[Notch] Nods-

[CP] Is ignoring them-

[Lie] - Yeah, and rather possessive at times

[Doc] Has basically covered every inch of hir mates pussy and anus with warm saliva, xe's been so focused on trying to hear every happy noise that could possibly come from Deerheart's lips. And hir mate is panting and pink from climaxing, her rump is gaping, and she's wordless and limp. 

[Doc] Looks like you're ready for the present I made for you, my darling Deer.

[Deer] Manages to speak a bit- What... what is it? 

-The doctor flashes an odd object in front of her face. It's a rubbery plug with a fluffy tan and white tail attached to the flat base. -

[Deer] Oh Doc....

[Doc] I'll just work it in for you a bit... - Xe puts the concical head at hir mates opening and pushes it gently. Deerheart is writhing, gasping for air as she's streched. She pushes down eagarly, rocking the item into herself with tiny moans falling from her lips. She arches high, sucking in great gasps of air and then flops as the plug goes narrow again and her rear closes over the skinny yoke.   
Doc pulls back a moment to watch her reaction, shes rutting against the bed, holding her body high and pleading nonsense as her brain fights with the conflicting signals of discomfort and arousal.   
The doctor takes hold of the small deer tail and wickedly vibrates it. Hir mate shrieks, begging harder for something she has no name for. Mercifully Doc knows what her body craves and lifts her trembling rear high. Xe pushes hir cock inside and relishes the tight squeeze of hir mates pelvis above and the toy that's penetrating her pressing upward through her vaginal walls. Xe moves a bit slowly, just rocking inward and slipping gently out. But soon Deerheart is fairly clawing at her, Kicking her chunky hooves in pleasure and frustration. 

[Doc] Does my little deer need to be trussed up in order to focus? -Is slightly surprised when Deerheart offers her wrists submissively. Doc ties them neatly without pulling out and then uses the knot to drag hir mate upwards into hir strokes. 

[Deerheart] is nipping and whimpering as she's doubly penetrated. 

[Doc] Don't worry love, I'm going to fill you all the way up... - Xe throws down another rope, wiggling it under Deerheart's hips and cinching it lightly. They push their mate down and straddle her sweating form, tying her hips tightly to smash them around the dick that's sliding wetly in and out of her. - Sing for me my love.

[Deer] OH... DOC... I'M COMING-

[Doc] Goes harder and deeper to drive hir mate even wilder. 

[Deer] The antlered woman is bucking under hir with wild abandon as her body fights to expell the tightly seated plug in her ass. The fuzzy tail is also rubbing sensually in the crack of her ass as they fuck.  
Finally Deerheart comes harder then Doc has ever seen, arching high and almost screaming. Doc bears down on her, filling her with cum as xe jerks and twitches through hir own orgasam. The pressure only adds to the overstimulation and the tight rope around her thighs keeps it all bottled inside. Deerheart comes again and again, her body over-full of warm cock and sticky jizz. Finally Doc releases her and she flops, spent and exhausted. Her rump fluttering around the tailed plug that she's too tired to even pull out of herself.

[Deer] Panting she looks at Doc with a half lidded gaze- That... That was amazing love...

[Doc] Kisses her lovingly, - You know it's one of lifes little joys for me. I love seeing you happy.

[Deer] - And I love seeing you happy, if ever you want me to do something don't hesitate to ask.

[Doc] Cocks an eyebrow. - Careful dear... I may take you up on that... -smirks

[Deer] - And I wouldn't deny you it

[Doc] grasps the fuzzy tail and shakes it lightly. - And of course, this is yours to wear whenever you want.

[Deer] Jumps a little before humming in pleasure- I'll keep that in mind

[CP] Is almost finished with the cigarette-

[Notch] Is almost afraid to break the mood by saying anything, so he's finishing up his food quietly.

[Silver] Is still sitting in the corner-

[TLOT] Has finished another drink and is toying with the fruit using just his tongue for Steve's amusement.

[Steve] Silver, you can come over here if you want.

[Lie] Is still running her fingers through CP's hair-

[Silver] - A-a-ah, n-no, that's o-o-okay...

[Steve] You don't want any food or anything?

[Silver] - I-I-I'm g-good

[GK] Where did BEN get too? Did he run off?

[Endrea] Shrugs and pokes GK-

[GK] Pokes her back, giggling - Saucy dragon-lady.

[Endrea] - Say's who?

[GK] says the Griefer King. Haha.

[Endrea] - Ah, but if you are a king, then what soes that make me?

[GK] Queen of the End.

[Endrea] Hums- I like the sound of that

[Lie] - TLOT, since it's dark out would you like som of my lantern flowers?

[TLOT] Well I don't need much to light my way, but I wouldn't mind having some just for the decorative value. I can think of a couple of places they'd look nice in the castle.

[Lie] - Which colors would you like?

[TLOT] Any, they're all pretty Lie.

[Lie] Spawns a few of each color-

[TLOT] Gathers them into a bouquet. 

[Notch] Aw, those are lovely. You guys have added so much color and light to this game. I'm a bit humbled.

[Lie] - I'm still not even sure how I'm able to make the flowers, it just... Happens

[TLOT] I couldn't explain to you exactly how I can shift my body into different shapes either. It's your natural abilities as a brine. Just roll with it.

[Notch] Doc told me you could change youself, but I've never seen it. I guess I can't blame you for hiding from me though. 

[TLOT] Looks at the floor- I've been hurt more then any of you know. Well, except for Steve.

[CP] Reaches up and brushes Lie's check with the back of one of his fingers to gain her attention-

[Lie] - What is it CP?

[CP] - Endrea's grown again

[Lie] - We know that already

[TLOT] Yeah, so?

[CP] - It means we can fuck without worrying about her walking in on us

[Lie] Groans a bit-

[Steve] Giggles.

[GK] Yeah, I guess me and Herabrine should give you two some space as well. It was fun while it lasted.

[Lie] - You don't have to rush

[GK] Nah, I feel like a lump mooching off you if you don't need my help with anything around the house...

[Lie] - Your company is always welcome

[GK] I'll still visit. I enjoy your company Lie. And I can't abandon mah best drinking buddy.

[CP] Flips GK a lazy bird-

[GK] Pfft. You like hanging out with me. Sourpuss.

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] do you think we should adjourn for the night? Everyone seems to be winding down.

[Lie] - Sounds good

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[TLOT] Normally I'd say we should tp to Doc, but I have a pretty good idea what hir and Deerheart are doing.

[CP] - Yeah, you guys go on ahead, I'm comfy here for now

[TLOT] Don't forget we have company in the morning. I feel like Lie should be present at least.

[Lie] - I'll try my best to be there

[TLOT] Is not looking forward to fetching BEN-

[Notch] Finishes his beer and stands up- I'm ready when you guys are.

[CP] Grunts, his legs blocking most of the aisle way-

[TLOT] Tries to move Cp's legs. - Man you're heavy when you don't want to move.

[CP] Makes disgruntled noises-

[Notch] I think his herbs are wearing off.

[Lie] - That's alright, I can keep him calm

[Notch] I'm eternally grateful for that...

[Steve] Heads down to get BEN since he's on the correct side of CP

[BEN] - Is nearly passed out from masturbating so much

[Steve] Come on BEN, it's time to head back.

[BEN] Groans some but rolls off the bed-

[Steve] Helps him up the ladder. - Come on Silver, you too. Lets head back to the castle. I'm tired.

[Silver] - O-o-okay...

[Steve] Stares at CP's legs. - Come on Cp, you too, you're blocking the way.

[CP] Ignores Steve-

[Steve] Sighs and climbs over the barstools.

[Notch] Is there anything he'll just do if someone asks, without a lot of fuss?

[Lie] - Anything to do with killing, fighting, and destroying stuff

[TLOT] Sex probably...

[CP] - Fuck you TLOT

[Lie] - Be nice CP

[TLOT] Lie, do you need any help hauling your stubborn mule home?

[Lie] - No, I should- She is cut off as she sneezes

[CP] His head thunks onto the seat and he grumbles a few curses-

[Notch] Whispers- What could you do TLOT? 

[TLOT] Well I could change into something bigger and carry him. That usually works for Doc, though I'd rather not. Wait... bigger! I forgot! Endrea?

[Endrea] Perks up a bit as she looks at TLOT- Yes?

[TLOT] Can I borrow the clothes Doc made for you? I'll give them right back.

[Endrea] - Alright...- She digs them out and hands them over

[TLOT] Lays them on the bar and fusses with them a bit, making more pixels and adjusting the shapes. - Here you go. I'd hate to retire your kitty hair sweater. I feel like it's kinda special. These should fit your current adult body now.

[Endrea] - Oh, thank you

[Notch] Any chance you could make me some hair? -chuckles

[TLOT] I'll... think about it.  
[12:38:48 AM] Lie: [Lie] - TLOT? I'm kinda stuck on the roof...

[TLOT] Tps up to her.

[Lie] - I really do need to get my teleportation under control...

[TLOT] You'll figure it out. I wonder what's making you sneeze this time though? Is Cp dusty?

[Lie] - I don't know, sometimes you just have to sneeze though...

[TLOT] Heh. Come on Lie. Help me get this unruly mob into their beds. -tps them back down

[Notch]Jumps as TLOT appears beside him

[Lie] - Thanks TLOT- Approaches CP and pokes his leg- Come on grumpy pants time to go home

[CP] - About damn time

[GK] Need a hand Lie?

[Lie] Shakes head- As I was saying before I teleported, I think I got this

[CP] Sits up and flicks the cigarette butt into a corner-

[Steve] Snatches it and throws it right back without even thinking. - NO.

[CP] Growls at Steve-

[TLOT] He's right. Littering is for shitheads.

[CP] - Shut up!

[Lie] - Come on CP- Gently tugs on his hands

[CP] Grumbles some more but does stand up-

[Endrea] Yawns sleepily-

[TLOT] Somehow I think tomorrow will be a bit hectic. Anyone who wants to greet the noobs; be at the Spawn at sunrise. Come on guys. Lets head back to the castle.

[Lie] - Come on Endrea, let's go home


	80. Peeps From the Soul Server and Consentetacals Arcs

[Doc] Is pacing the Spawn. It's not light yet and the mobs occasionally approach hir and are instantly sorry. Xe's torn between switching to hir dragon form for it's durability and not wanting to scare whoever will be coming through.

[Lie] Come rushing over from the direction of her house- Sorry I'm late! A creeper broke some of my fencing!

[Notch] Peeks around the arch near the gravestones. - Does anyone mind if I eavesdrop? I don't really have a good sense of what's going on, but I couldn't sleep. I presume Cp isn't up yet? 

[Lie] - He's up, but I don't know where he is. He can't sleep unless I'm with him, he has horrendous nightmares otherwise

[Notch] Looks genuinely unhappy. - I'm sorry Lie. He really does have a lot of problems. He'd spit on me for saying so, but I do pity him a bit.

[Doc] He's better then he was, just give it time

[Lie] - He used to almost never sleep, then only after sex, and now almost nightly

[Notch] You're good for him Lie. He's lucky.

[Doc] I feel something... kind of like last night but not quite as... ambient...

[Lie] - Really? I can't feel anything yet

[Doc] It's not a psychic thing, I'm talking about the bubble of code that protects the server.

-There's a slow rumbling sound and the sense of a few blocks vanishing around them. Various colors and materials.-

[Lie] - Doc?

[Doc] I think it's taking a few raw materials rather then coming in directly. - Is looking around to see what's missing.

[Notch] For what purpose?

[Doc] I think... to give digital form to something from outside.

[Lie] - CP would know this stuff better than any of the rest of us...

[Notch] Maybe I should... go....

[Doc] Yeah... that would be best for now. Go back to the house and wait for me, please don't worry Deerheart. She was still in bed when I left.

[Notch] Walks quickly back up the hill.

[Lie] Is on guard now, her power reaching down into the earth-

-The rumble intensifies and the missing blocks appear in a jumped pile before sliding apart and reforming into three humanoid figures. One of them stumbles and falls and the other youth moves to protect him. In front of them is a curly haired blond woman with a very large knife and a terrified expression. -

[Doc] Whoah! Miss! Calm down! You're safe!

[Lie] Raises her hands in a manner suggesting the woman calm down- Please, we're not here to harm you

[Dolly Cheshire] - What the hell is going on? What have you done to us?

[Zeke Euclid] Hey.. I know what this is....

[Lie] - We've done nothing. Please believe us on that

[Dolly] Is looking at her blocky hands. Her gaze sweeps to the kids. - Are you okay?! 

[Arden Quincy] I feel weird. 

[Zeke] Hey it beats being torn apart by those weird wolf things. Mom, calm down.

[Lie] Takes a cautious step closer to look over the new comers incase she needs to summon her healing flowers-

-Arden is a heavy-set ginger boy in his teens with a lot of freckles and long ruddy-curly hair. He's wearing flannel and jeans, his knee is wrapped in ace banadges and he's leaning on a gnarled walking stick. -

-Zeke Euclid is young as well, with smooth nearly white skin, and shoulder-length white hair. He's covered with a myriad of black tattoos that are mostly covered up by his mismatched clothing. He's also carrying a purple poinsettia flower in a pot under his arm.-

-Dolly Cheshire is older, late thirties with a lot of blonde curls. Her clothing is simple and functional, pants and a tank top, but there's blood on her. She's very fit and radiates angry mother from every pore. -

[Lie] - My name is Lie, may I know your names?

-The three look at one another, still afraid- 

[Dolly] I'm Dolly Cheshire. This is my son Zeke and his... friend Arden.

[Doc] I'm Doc. Your... guardian angel told me to expect you.

[Lie] - Dolly, your covered in blood, do you need any healing?

[Dolly] Healing? That's an odd way to put it. 

[Zeke] It's a game, mom. I think they probably have mana potions or something.

[Dolly] This blood aint mine darling. It's wolf blood.

[Lie] - I see, as for you young man we do have potions, but I prefer the use of my flowers

[Arden] Flowers? You have anything for a pulled tendon? I.. kinda fell out of a tree. -Stops a second- MY PICTURES DAMMIT. 

[Lie] - They should work on that as well, here, let's try- Lie summons some of her healing flowers and lets them blossom up around Arden

[Arden] Yikes! You have aggressive flora here!

[Zeke] Smacks one of the flowers flat just because it surprised him. - Sorry!

[Lie] - It's alright, these are my healing flowers, you'll find them dotting the land all over where we've built around here due to our need for them

[Dolly] You got wolves here too? 

[Zeke] Worse. They have undead mom. And green dick looking things that blow up. 

[Dolly] Grumbles- Out of the frying pan...

[Lie] - We do have some friendly mobs however

[Doc] And even a few hostile types we've made into allies.

[Dolly] Looks skeptical. - You said somethign about angels?

[Lie] - Some form of entity contacted us asking for sanctuary for you guys, that's what Doc meant by guardian angel

[Dolly] Stands very still for a minute. 

[Zeke] Mom? 

[Dolly] What did it look like?

[Lie] - We didn't really see, but for a brief moment it was slightly visible, like a giant bird maybe?

[Dolly] .... Well... that's okay then. 

[Arden] Is really upset - My computer....

[Zeke] I'm so sorry. Did you upload them anywhere?

[Lie] - If it's something on a computer my husband might be able to get it for you

[Arden] No, I didn't... Really? It's really priceless, at least to me. 

[Zeke] Is unsettled and Lie picks up that maybe what was lost should be destroyed instead.

[Lie] - May I ask why they are so important?

[Arden] Gets a slightly feverish look. - I got a decent picture of something ledgendary. A water panther. Not as big as I'd expected, but still amazing! 

[Zeke] Looks seriously afraid.

[Lie] - A... Water panther?

[Arden] They're shapeshifting water spirits. The traditional form is catlike, but with a really long tail. But they can have other shapes. They're a type of native American lake monster. The opposite of the Thunderbird.

[Doc] Interesting...

[Lie] - I see, well, I'll see what my mate can do

[Dolly] Really wishes she could delete what Arden wants to retrieve so badly. -

[Lie] Sends a mental message to Dolly- I can keep a hold of the images if you want. He doesn't have to get them back

[Dolly] Shakes her head suddenly and looks it Lie directly. - What are you? Both of you? Are you... real as well?

[Doc] Uh. I guess no. I'm a wholly digital entity.

[Lie] - I used to be human like you,, from the outside world

[Dolly] That... makes me feel a little better, but it raises the question, are we trapped here?

[Doc] I'm not sure. The bird thing told us you were in danger and we were to hide you or else.

[Zeke] That much is true. Our house was besieged by upright wolves. And something... snatched us and put us here.

[Lie] - Only things which we agree upon coming here can enter, so you will be safe

[Zeke] Shifts the potted flower to his other arm - well that's good at least. - The eye tattooed on his forehead is briefly visible under his hair and it turns to look at Lie.

[Lie] Shudders a little-

[Zeke] Offers her his hand- Then I'll be the first. Thank you for sheltering us then. I think something... unfortunate would have happened if we hadn't been rescued.

[Lie] Takes his hand- You're very welcome, if you need anything, just let us know

[Zeke] Charmed, thank you- As he takes her hand the markings on his wrist and forearm shift into the shapes of flowers.

[Lie] Watches the marking curiously-

[Doc] Approaches Dolly. - I'll give you a sword if it will make you feel more secure.

[Dolly] - Honestly I'm better with a shotgun. 

[Doc] No guns here. I can give you a bow?

[Dolly] Sold, thanks

[Arden] So... what kind of game is this?

[Lie] - Minecraft

[Arden] Not much of a gamer... I'm a writer actually. I spend a lot of time out in the woods too.

[Zeke] I kind of know. It's a survival simulator.

[Doc] It can be pretty homey once you carve out a place for yourself.

[Lie] - We can help you find a place to settle down if you want

[Dolly] That would be good. 

[Arden] Can I stay with you guys? 

[Zeke] Please mom?

[Dolly] I... guess.

[Lie] - Doc and I live in separate homes, but you'll have better luck at Doc's place

[Doc] I'll add on some rooms if I can't find a space. 

[Dolly] Seriously, don't go to a bunch of trouble!

[Lie] - It's no problem at all Dolly. This game is very simple, you can just gather and build to your hearts desire

[Dolly] I grew up on a farm. I like the sound of that.

[Lie] - You can farm as well, and raise animals

[Dolly] rubs her hands together. I like this more and more, but I still feel weird. 

[Arden] Unwraps his knee and stands up shakily- Hey, that's way better! Thank you miss Lie.

[Lie] - You're very welcome, and there's no need for the miss

[Arden] Sorry... Lie. 

[Zeke] Are there lots of other humans here?

[Lie] - Define human

[Doc] I think he means people from outside, like reality. Currently we have two.

[Lie] - I'm not sure what to count the pasta's as

[Doc] Do ghosts of humans count? 

[Arden] YOU HAVE GHOSTS? SHOW ME.

[Lie] - Oh, uh, well they're digital ghosts...

[Lie] - And one currently has a female body

[Arden] Oh... that's still kinda neat.

[Lie] - Plus they're kinda murderers

[Dolly] And this is where the thing wanted us to go and be safe?! Are all supernatural entities idiots?

[Zeke] MOM.

[Arden] Nevermind

[Lie] - I suppose you could say they're in rehab?

[Dolly] That's... good? I never thought of murder as an addiction.

[Doc] For them it kinda is.

[Lie] - My mate was the first one for Doc to work on

[Dolly] Mate? Are you Australian?

[Lie] - Ah, no, I was American. By mate I mean life partner, my husband

[Dolly] I don't see a ring. Hmm, I hope he treats you nice at least.

[Lie] - Weeeeeell...

[Doc] we're working on that too.

[Dolly] Geeze. My sympathies then darlin.

[Lie] - He is getting better, I was originally his victim

[Dolly] I guess you can't go judging by circumstances. - Her eyes flick to Zeke.

[Lie] - As for a ring, instead of that we share redstone hearts

[Dolly] Redstone? Hearts? 

[Zeke] Has already found the way to turn on his GUI- This game has a heart bar mom. Any extra is useful.

[Lie] - You'll also find that death is only temporary here

[Arden] Considering how often I get hurt, that's a big relief.

[Dolly] How temporary?

[Lie] - You'll show up in what ever bed you last slept in almost as soon as you die

[Zeke] Ah, then we need beds. Just in case. Wait, what happens if you die without one?

[Lie] - You'll show up here instead

[Arden] Is reading the headstones- Hopefully not in one of the graves....

[Lie] - Those are just for fun, you will show up above ground

[Lie] - Or in the tree

[Arden] Great. So I can fall out again. 

[Zeke] Stop being so bitter. It could have happened to anyone.

[Lie] - All you need to do is ask and I'll give you healing flowers

[CP] Mentally- Hey Lie? I'll be right back

-HerobrineCP has left the game-

[Lie] Sighs- Well at least this time he kinda told me...

[Doc] Again? What on earth is he doing this time?

[Dolly] What is it? Told you what?

[Lie] - Oh, we're talking about my mate, most of us here have some form of telepathic ability. He just told me he was going to be right back and then left the server

[Dolly] And you're annoyed. Does the man have a wandering heart? I'm sorry darlin. Never had patience for that sort of thing myself. But then... I never thought I'd be a mother either...

[Lie] - Nothing of the sort, Brines are very loyal to their mates, he just tends to get himself into stupid situations... A lot...

[Zeke] Let me help you mom, just do this, and this. - He's twiddling in the air like Doc usually does and the Doctor is just staring in amazement at how quickly he's learning. 

[Dolly] That's odd...

[Zeke] Now you can see the chat. 

[Arden] Do me next!

[Zeke] -has a succession of naughty thoughts-

[Lie] Blushes some- PLEASE do remember that some of us CAN hear your thoughts

[Zeke] Turns purple and shrinks like he's been screamed at. - I'm... I'm sorry miss Lie.

[Arden] Huh?

[Dolly] People can't help what they feel you know?

[Lie] - It's alright, just please try and keep it in mind that some of us can hear you. And I told you, there's no reason to call me miss

[Zeke] Sorry... Lie.

[Doc] Well, I guess we should go inside. It looks like it might rain again soon.

-a pushing is seen on the wall as a force seem to try to get in.-

[Doc] Calls out and it's translated to text on the outside. - Can I help you?

-A voice of a female clearly in distress- we need help we are being attacked by a NOTCH.

[Doc] Rips a hole and grabs wildly for whoever is on the other side to drag them in-

[Dolly, Zeke, and Arden] Various frightened swears-

-the group falls in the one who was pushing holds a fox in one arm two very tinny Enderman in two of her other arms and has another female by the collar- [Gem] thank you so much my name is gem

[Doc] Seals the rip quickly and starts frantically spinning code in the air since it was such an untidy rip in the firewall. 

[Zeke] is watching hir fascinated and unconciously mimicing hir movements. 

[Doc] Quick. How far behind you was it?!

[Gem] three chunks aways

[Lie] Is unsure how to respond, her glow flickering along with her unease-

-There's a sort of groaning sound like metal bending under pressure and Doc hisses in anger. It comes out long and sibilant. -

[Lie] - Doc? Should I summon my offensive plant?

[Doc] It's holding for the moment.

[Deer] Jerks awake and scowls before grabbing Doc's spare coat and rushing towards spawn-

-Gem pulls the other female while she backs up the other female is swinging a sword towards the wall while curseing-

[Doc] Throws down a command block and speed reads the codes on the heads up. Zeke is watching hir.

[Zeke] May I?

[Doc] It's complicated... and you said you didn't know this game....

[Deer] Comes over the hill, energy gathering around her-

[Zeke] I know security though. Please?

-There's and other grinding bash but the wall is holding-

[Zeke] Can you run this through here and here? 

[Doc] Oh, you want to shock it? That's easy, watch me.

[Deer] - Doc! What's happening!?

-the tinny Enderman in gem's arms are making scared noises and the fox growling gem keeps back stepping-

[Doc] Sticks a finger out in the air and gathers a handful of static before poking it forward into something unseen. All the lighting effects flicker and Doc's hair goes straight out in a huge poof-   
-There's an angry roar that seems to come from all around-

[Lie] Turns towards Gem and the others- Please calm down, I assure you that you're safe here

[Doc] breathes a little smoke- One of the NOTCH AI's is trying to get in. I just electrocuted it.

[Gem] ok I will try to clam down

[Zeke] That was insane! How are you not dead?!

[Doc] I'm just used to it I guess.

[Deer] Scowls and approaches the stitched opening, her energy gathering around her fist. With a calculated expression she slams the fist into the stitches, sending a blast of energy towards the Notch on the other side, pushing him farther away-

[Doc] Has heart eyes galore-

[Lie] Approaches Gem cautiously- Hey, are you alright?

[CP] As he's returning he notices the NOTCH and growls before attacking-

[Arden] Cautiously approaches Deerheart. -Wow... are you a faun?

[Deer] - Ah no, I'm human

[Arden] But, you have the... you know.... and... your feet... - Suddenly looks embarrassed.

[Deer] - Oh, I asked Doc for them

[Gem] I will be ok but I won't be able to calm down my friend here wont calm down

[Arden] They can just DO THAT?

[Lie] Summons one of her calming flowers and passes it over- Here, try this

[Deer] Nods-

[Zeke] Looks rather sly. - Why Arden, what would you want different? 

[Arden] Looks stunned- I don't even know....

[Gem]- sticks the flowers on her as she starts to slowly stop cursing and swinging her sword- this would have taken hours normally thank you

[Dolly] Love you would hate the town I come from. You couldn't go ten steps without some dumbass trying to shoot you for those pretty horns.

[Deer] - Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Deerheart, or Deer

[gem] oh I was just thinking the same thing

[Dolly] Charmed. I'm Dolly Cheshire- Takes her hand and shakes it. - Your hair is lovely darlin.

[Lie] - You mean Deer? Yeah, I was there when Doc gave her those attributes

[Deer] - Oh, thank you

[Doc] Turns hir eyes to the newcomers for a better look-

-gem is a tall female who wears a blue armor with white stripes that glow the only thing you can tell from the armor is that is covers her body and she has four arms.-

[Arden] Is now hung up thinking of different animal attributes a person could ask for-

[Zeke] Looks at Gem curiously. - You are... not human?

-HerobrineCP has joined the server-

[Doc] Ah, Sourpuss is back, I should have held the door for him- Hollers over the chat - Cp! give me good news brother! 

-her friend looks mostly human if it wasn't for the bright red dots in her black eyes that seem to be dripping blood she wears a link cap a green shirt jeans and brown boots-

[CP] Mentally- Fuck off Doc

-the two Enderman are small one is just under a foot and the other is a foot and a half-

[Dolly] Is reading the words. - Hmmph, what a rude person.

[Lie] - Yeah, that's my husband

-the fox is a normal fox who seems tame and belongs to the other female-

[Arden] Looks at the Endermen - Hey... little guys? What are you?

[Dolly] Clucks her tongue. - Men. Can't live with em, and they don't fit in the microwave.

[Lie] Small spurt of laughter before calling out mentally- CP? Please come here a moment

[CP] Grumbles a bit but does teleport to his mates side- What is it?

[Zeke] Tries to pet the fox-

[Doc] The prodigal son returns- Did you see the prick that was trying to get in?

[CP] Is covered in a decent amount of blood- What do you think?

[gem] well lets start with a proper introduction since you only know my name but this is Aven my friend here, Su the fox, Eddy our smallest Enderman, and Edward our biggest.

[Doc] Lovely to meet you all, I'm glad you found your way here. It seems like that was a close call

[Zeke] I'm Zeke, this is my friend Arden and my mom; Dolly.

[Deer] - I'm Deerheart, Doc's mate

[gem] its a pleasure to meet you all as well

[aven] I still think I could have taken him

[Doc] Hugs Deerheart. I'm DoctorF, and I'm always glad to open the doors for anyone running from a NOTCH

[Gem] well I am glad you did I didn't know where else to hide if I couldn't get here

[aven] again I could have taken him

[CP] - Who are these fuckers?

[Doc] No offense, but that's probably not the case.

[gem] doc you are right she just thinks she can I know that she can't

[Doc] Indicates one group- These are the three that creature last night guided here, and this bunch were just running from a NOTCH and barely made it in before it caught up with them.

[CP] -... Do I get to kill anything?

[Dolly] Scowls at him.

[Zeke] Kill anything?

[Lie] - CP no

[gem] don't fight that notch I lost my wings and I am a brine because of that thing

[aven] I still could have taken him

[CP] - Already fought it, it ran

[Doc] Is looking at Gem's double arms. you had wings too? Or were they attached to your arms?

[Lie] Groans and face palms-

[Doc] CP. Fucking hell...

[Deer] Sidles closer to Doc-

[Lie] - I'm Lie, and this is my husband, usually referred to as CP

[gem] they where on my back like angel wings

[Doc] Is making a sappy face at hir lover and snaps back. - Should I make you some new ones?

[CP] - Fuck all this, I have work to do... And so does Endrea

[Arden] Is really overwhelmed - I wish I had my camera....

[Gem] -a small amount a white mist comes out of the white horn's on her armor while she looks excited then it stop as she calms now- but my armor couldn't protect my wings

[gem] - puts down su eddy and Edward-

[CP] Tp's to Lie's place to get Endrea and then head for the brine bar-

[Doc] I could make them out of something else. They don't have to be skin and feathers. One of the creepypastas came in here a quadrapeligic. He wanted gold and now he has golden arms and legs. All functional.

[Dolly] Well that was rude. Is he always like that?

[Lie] - We're working on it

[Dolly] Bless your heart.

[Zeke] Mom....

[gem] its not that its I am very allergic to sunlight and I most like it will spread to my wings

[Lie] Sighs- I'm going to go track him down, don't want him to burn anything down

[Doc] Interesting. Can I ask what caused it? Or is it herediatary?

[Eddy and Edward] -they go over to deer and pat her legs-

[Deer] - Why hello little ones

[Doc] Aww, they're so cute. All cute things love you Deerheart. 

[Gem] its because I am a space angel we are suppose to live in deep space

[Doc] A wha...? - Sighs very quietly- More angels. I am beset by gods and angels....

[eddy and Edward] says something in Enderman to both doc and deer

[Deer] - I'm sorry, I don't understand you, but perhaps Endrea could...

[Doc] Or Enderbro...

[gem] no doc we aren't anything to do with gods we are just called angels because of our angel like wings

[Gem] they asked if you would be there firends

[Deer] - I see, well, I would love to be your friend

[Doc] Ah, Okay. I've rubbed elbows with some very powerful supernatural things and it doesn't always go well for me.

[Lie] Is growing a bit overwhelmed by how many people are there and the plants around her are responding creating twirly little vines-

[Doc] Hey Lie... are you okay? You look nervous.

[Lie] - Hm?

[Deer] - Plants Lie

[Lie] Looks down- Oh, oops... Sorry

[Arden] Can't help but snicker. He has a brief thought that it's like someone having their fly down.

[Lie] Catches the thought and blushes- IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!

[eddy and Edward] -Are trying to climb on Doc and Deer to hug them.-

[Deer] Laughs and helps the small endermen up-

[Eddy and Edward] -give big hugs to deer happy they made a friend-

[Deer] - These two are just so adorable!

[Gem] They like you - looks down at Aven- what are you doing still stilling on the floor

[Lie] Is trying to shoo her plants back into the ground

[Aven] Fuck you I could have taken him and I will find some way to prove it - Aven gets up and storms off to explore and cool off-

[Lie] - Hey Doc, does she remind you of somebody?

[Deer] Giggles at Lie's comment-

[Doc] Yeeesss... actually. I think we should introduce them post-haste....

[Gem] Well since this isn't a peaceful server the minute she runs into a spider is the moment she might never go outside again. Her two biggest weaknesses her fear of spiders and water

[Doc] Are you sure she isn't a creepypasta?

[Gem] She has the ghost of Ben drowned fused with her.

[Lie] Frowns in confusion- BEN? But he's...

[Doc] thoughtfully- More then one brine.....

[Gem] I am confused what about Ben

[Doc] even quieter- more then one reality?

[Lie] - Ah, well...

[Zeke] Is staring intently at hir as if waiting for hir to realize something.

[Gem] Well guess I have to build a house now I have to say my work is cut out for me.

[Lie] - Will you need any help?

[Gem] well not necessarily no I tend to build a lot on my own I will need help finding a good place to build since I don't know this place very well.

[Lie] Thinks some- Hmm, that may take some time...

[Gem] hmm well then I guess we need some where to chill till we find a place.

[Doc] You guys are welcome to stay with me. You're not allergic to cats or anything right?

[Dolly] You must have an enourmous house...

[Doc] Points-

[Deer] -I wouldn't say it's that big

[Arden] Holy shit.

[Doc] Blushes- I just kinda add on to it when I have time....

[Lie] Mentally to Doc- Do you want me to take BEN for the time being? Just to give you less to worry about?

[Gem] -cusses under her breath- well that is huge

[Doc] Shrugs- If you want to deal with him, and he doesn't mind.

[Lie] - I don't mind

[Gem] lets hope we can find aven before night fall

[Deer] - My mate can find anyone on the map and teleport them, so I wouldn't worry much

[Gem] good I just don't want her wandering around with mobs eddy and Edward where the closest thing to a hostile mob in our server

[Lie] - You'll need to keep an eye out for things other than mobs as well, Brines can be very dangerous when mad as you should know, and with several here, well tempers flare somewhat often

[Dolly] what's a brine?

[Lie] - Oh, well Doc and I are both Brines, and my mate is a brine as well, One of the ways you can tell is by our eyes, see? They glow

[Dolly] I didn't want to be rude and point it out, but that's good to know. Where, we're from it's glowing red eyes that usually signal a critter that's up to no good.

[Lie] - Brines also have rather... Unique abilities

[Gem] I am also a brine but a very very docile one

[Doc] Just a heads up... some of us can shapeshift too. And we have several dragons. But they're all intelligent and mostly harmless.

[Dolly] Docile is good...

[Gem] dragons anything crazyer

[Lie] - We have three different dragons? Or is it four now?

[Zeke] slowly- you guys seem really accepting and inclusive.

[Doc] We try to be. - at Lie- We can count Lapras I think.

[Lie] - Alright

[Zeke] Very very tentatively - How do you feel about... gay people?

[Doc] Laughs wildly - See that village over there? The natives are about 90% male/male pairings.

[Lie] Laughs a little, but not to be mean-

[Dolly] Looks relieved but doesn't say anything. She's still freaked out, but feeling a bit more hopeful all of a sudden.

[Arden] Suddenly snaps to attention. YOU HAVE DRAGONS?

[Gem] -walks over to Deer and point at the two enderman- do you want me to take them off your hands?

[Deer] - Only if you want to

[Lie] - Yes we do

[Doc] They're awfully cute.

[Arden] I WANT TO SEE ONE. PLEASE?!

[Lie] - Is a bit taken aback- Uhhhhh, Doc?

[Gem]- takes eddy and Edward as they then cling to gem and slowly fall asleep-

[Doc] Well... I didn't want to freak anyone out... But I guess they should know.

[Dolly] Steps protectively in front of the two boys. Her eyes narrow- Know what?

[Gem] -looks at doc curiously-

[Doc] I'm a brine yes, but I wasn't human at the start. My body was built from scratch. So a while back, I made myself a bigger one...

[Doc] It's not good for around the house but it's great for travelling and fighting. And when CP socks me it doesn't hurt near as much since I'm way bigger and tougher like that.

[Deer] - Oh it has it's uses around the house

[Doc] Backs away from the group. Xe grabs hir coat helm and does a graceful twirl, letting hir much larger form uncurl like a snake from an egg. The Doctor shakes out hir mane and fluffy tail and statick crackles brightly over the crooked green spirals on hir shoulders. The form is of an Oriental dragon of sorts, but the angles are all wrong and it's hard to look at directly. Also because xe's bright yellow with purple paws like hir favorite gloves.

[Arden] AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH THAT'S SO COOL. - starts hyperventillating and suddenly faints.

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Zeke] Is down in a flash, checking him.

[Dolly] Sighs- It's okay. He's a very nervous child. Tends to get over-excited.

[Doc] Um...

[Lie] - I can see...

[ Lie] - Wonder what will happen when he meets the other dragons

[Doc] Nuzzles Deerheart.

[Gem] whoa just be careful around Eddy And Edward we wouldn't want them to get stepped on

[Zeke] Probably scream in frustration because he doesn't have his camera anymore...

[Deer] Places a gentle kiss on Doc's snout-

[Doc] Sits in the meatloaf position. - I'll be very careful.

[Gem] so lie do you change into anything

[Lie] - Uh, well, I take the form of... a... cat...

[Gem] daw that's cute

[Doc] Wait until you meet TLOT, he's also a brine, but he can be any animal he's gotten a good look at.

[Doc] She is adorable. Her tiny mew is way too cute.

[Deer] - You are adorable as a cat Lie

[Lie] Starts blushing somewhat hard-

[Gem] can I see

[Doc] I'll watch your clothes if you want to show off Lie.

[Lie] - Uh, well...

[Dolly] Why a cat? Did you have a choice?

[Gem] what happens to your clothes

[Lie] - Oh, well, it had to do with an incident and my mate...

[Lie] - My clothes don't change with me

[Dolly] chuckles- Rude boy is also a cat? Somehow that's appropo

[Lie] - It's one of the ways we can get him under control when necessary

[Doc] Lie is shy. She'll want to change back in private so she can get dressed away from everyone else.

[Gem] I wish aven had an off switch

[Dolly] Does that happen a lot?

[Doc] That could be arranged....

[Lie] - More than we'd like

[Gem] if aven asks the off switch wasn't my idea

[Doc] I was implying we could nerf her, is all. Cp is a cat sometimes because TLOT reskinned him as a punishment.

[Gem] still wasn't my idea she would kill me

[Doc] Kill you? I thought Aven was human. Is.. Aven your lover Gem?

[Lie] Is glad attention has turned away from talk of her feline form-

[Gem] no aven is human but I am one to avoid all attacks and not attack back so I become a target also I might be pansexual but avery is as strait as an arrow

[Doc] Ah... I've done a lot of research on brine mating habits. Do you have much experience with other Herobrines?

[Gem] no not really

[Doc] When a brine falls in love it makes them very vulnerable to their chosen person. If Deerheart punched me while genuinely angry with me; she could actually break my jaw and knock out a few teeth, even in this body. And there would be a chance of it not healing right or at all, as well.

[Doc] It's the price we pay for all our superpowers.

[Gem] Well to bad I'm lonely I don't have anyone to love or love me.

[Doc] I'm sorry Gem. I've been there. I know how much it hurts.

[Lie] - Don't be so harsh on yourself, it took me some time to really connect or even like my mate

[Doc] And mine literally fell from heaven, you never know what a new day might bring.

[Gem] well lets hope one day it brings someone who will care for me as much as I will for them

[Lie] - I'm sure it will eventually happen

[Doc] Does a gentle head-butt on Gem like a cat. - I wish you the best of luck.

[Dolly] Hah.. hairy luck dragon, you're the wrong color for that Doc.

[Lie] Looks skyward- Well, perhaps I should see where my mate went off too... Gem, I could show you a few open spaces along the way to my house if you wanted?

[Gem] well I mostly like will and thank you doc -gem is smiling under her helmet-

[Gem] I would love that.

[Lie] Want me to carry one of the little ones?

[Gem] no thank you it is easy to carry them with four arms

[Doc] If you guys want to follow me, I'll get you set up in some spare rooms. 

[Dolly] That would be lovely Doc. - follows with Zeke and Arden. 

[doc] It was nice meeting you, Gem, and your little friends. I'll see you tonight?

[Gem] bye doc

[Lie] - Alright, then please follow me

[Gem] - follows lie-

[Steve] Knocks on Stevie's door-

[Stevie] Heads for the door covered in a bit of soot and opens it-

[Steve] Hey, Stevie! Looks like you've been working hard. Or your furnace exploded. Which is it?

[Stevie] - I was cleaning the furnace, what's up?

[Steve] Want to go to the bar? I'm heading that way. 

[Stevie] Narrows eyes in suspicion, remembering what happened last time they went drinking-

[Steve] What? I'm alone if that's what you're worried about.

[Stevie] - That's not the problem...

[Steve] Looks innocent- What is it then?

[Stevie] - You got me so drunk last time that I ended up getting beat up by my brother! That's what!

[Steve] Wilts visibly- I was only trying to help...

[Stevie] Keeps eyes narrowed at Steve-

[Alexis] Yells from farther in the house- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! JUST GO WITH HIM! YOU'VE BEEN JUMPY FOR A FEW DAYS NOW AND IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!

[Steve] Oooh.... Maybe I should go...

[Alexis] - TAKE STEVIE WITH YOU!

[Steve] jumps-

[Stevie] - Why?

[Steve] I think she needs some 'me' time.

[Stevie] - Whimpers a little

[Steve] Are you afraid to leave the house or something?

[Stevie] - No! Why would I be?

[Steve] People can get stir crazy and irritable if you trap them together in a small space...

[Stevie] -Sighs- Fiiiiine, we can go drinking

[Steve] Yay! - Drags Stevie outside and shuts the door quietly. - And with some luck, Alexis will be calmed down and happy to see you when you get back.

[Stevie] Grumbles a bit

[Steve] Whistles a bit as he walks down the road.

[GK] Is flopped over the path, sleeping in the sun. He's snoring a bit.

[Steve] Geeze he makes a terrible racket...

[Stevie] - Ummm...

[Steve] What? He's probably just drunk. We'll just walk around him. No biggie

[Aven] -comes down path cursing and holding her shield and sword- fuck all them I will fuck there shit up

[Steve] Hey... maybe you shouldn't do that...

[Aven] who fucking asked you don't even know what I am talking about let alone what happened you should shut the fuck up and leave because before I fuck your shit up

[Steve] Umm... Relative of yours Stevie?

[Steve] - Nope, only relations are my brother and father

[Aven] -see the dragon see it as her chance she starts to charge at him with her shield-

[Steve] Wait! What are you doing?!

[Stevie] - This can't end well

[Aven] - slams roughly into the dragon-

[GK] Wakes up suddenly - ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRWHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

[GK] Gets to his feet and glares at the woman.

[Steve] She's not instant toast.... that's good right?

[Aven] I am going to fucking kill you to prove to those assholes I could have killed that NOTCH so they with shut the fuck up about me because unable to

[GK] Fuck off pipsqueak or I'll punt you in the bay for inturrpting my nap.

[Steve] Wait, what NOTCH?

[Stevie] - Father?

[Steve] Did you attack Markus?!

[Aven] what the fuck did you just call me you mother fucker the one that attacked me and Gem before we entered the server that one is clearly not the real one because Markus wouldn't be such an idiot in entering our server and attacking us.

[GK] I called you a pipsqueak you mean little prick. What the fuck did I ever do to you?

[Steve] Oh! You're new!

[Steve] I'm Father Steve and this is Stevie. And the Herobrine you just whacked for no reason is GK.

[Aven] nothing but your clearly a large dragon and would be a strong fight and would prove I was right about being able to take him

[GK] Kicks dirt on Aven- Fuck off. I was having a nice day until you came along.

[Stevie] - Uh, think we should back off a bit Steve?

[Aven] also I am aven and I am willing to fight anything for proof that -gets knocked over by dirt- oh no you didn't you really want a fight do you.

[Steve] Nah. I know GK. He can't be fucked to fight unless he really has to. 

[GK] I heard that!

[GK] Turns around and farts at Aven - Kiss my ass.

[Stevie] Is behind Steve and calls his sword to his hand-

[Steve] Sighs. - Really mature

[Aven] well then -throws her sword like a spear at gk-

[GK] It bounds off one of his hooves and he cusses up a storm before snatching the blade and throwing it up in the air.

-The sword lands point down in the roof of Stevie's house nearby. -

[Stevie] - That's gonna be hard to get to

[GK] Swats at Aven with his tail.

[Aven] my master swo... - aven gets knocked on the ground for not paying enough attention to block with her shield-

[GK] Gives a mean little laugh, and sticks his tongue out at her.

[Steve] I think that's enough

[GK] SHE STARTED IT.

[Aven] -is out for the count is unconscious from the heavy hit with her lack of armor-

[Stevie] - Is she gonna be okay?

[Steve] That was a bit harsh GK- 

[GK] Come on! It was only the tip!

[Steve] We'll just... take her with us.

[GK] Take her where? 

[Steve] We were going to the bar...

[GK] Good. I'll go with. Me and her are gonna talk when she wakes up. - Picks up the passed out female by her clothes in his teeth and prances down the road.

[Su] -is just coming up the path yipping happily saying behind so not to be in the way of aven to see the dragon with aven and starts to growl.-

[Steve] A fox?

[Su] - gets closer to the dragon and yips angrily at gk-

[Stevie] - What's a fox?

[GK] muffled- Bugger off-

[Steve] Steffan showed me this video once, some really silly song with people in costumes. But I think that's a fox. 

[Su] -keeps yipping clearing showing that she doesn't like that gk has aven let alone a passed out aven-

[GK] walks a bit faster. - Pest.

[Stevie] Is still holding his sword-

[Steve] It's okay little guy. - Notices Stevie- Just put it away. Geeze. You don't have to escalate everything. 

[Su] -looks back at steve before going back to yipping and growling at gk-

[Stevie] - Nervous habit

[Steve] slyly- Does my hubby need to take your weapons for a bit like he did with Cp?

[Stevie] - No!

[GK] Reaches the bar and lets Aven flop in the grass a bit roughly.

[Steve] GK!

[Stevie] Puts his sword away as he looks at the building before them nervously-

[Su] - runs over to aven licking her face aven responds weakly calming su-

[Steve] Are you okay miss?

[aven] -she only groans and moves slightly she does not respond any more then that-

[Stevie] - Should we take her inside?

[Steve] In a sec. I want to try something. -Takes out a healing potion and puts it to her lips.

[aven] -gulps it down on instinct- ugh my head

[su] yips happyly

[GK] Don't be a baby. I didn't hit you that hard.

[Stevie] - You alright miss?

[aven] I have been worse and at lower hearts

[aven] well you certainly hit hard enough to know me out

[GK] Grins at her from above. - Then don't try that shit again. 

[aven] fuck you

[Stevie] - At least your okay now

[Aven] -gets up- where are we

[GK] Wait... I need to be human for this. - The big red dragon rolls himself down into a human form. He's a very short Herobrine in muted blue clothes - he gets rather close to Aven and artfully flips her the bird.

[Steve] Just a bar, that's where we were headed anyway.

[Stevie] - Do we really have to?

[Steve] Stevie... you should really talk to someone about this anxiety. I worry about you. I really do.

[Stevie] - YOU'D BE THE SAME WAY IF YOU'D BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN THROUGH!

[Aven] oh right I have a gift for you for beating me -puts her hand out in a fist as she makes a jack in the box motion as she slowly rases her middle finger- oh would you look at that fuck you

[GK] Makes a mean face for a moment and then starts laughing. - You fucking dickweed.

[Aven] oh do you want some of this fuckwad

[Steve] Wipes the spittle off his face. - But it's different now. Most of the things you were worried about can't even happen anymore.

[Stevie] - That isn't helpful

[GK] Nope. I want to get drunk and eat a fucking steak. Get off your ass and join me you little shit.

[Steve] But it is true! And things will never change if you don't try!

[Stevie] Grumbles a bit-

[Steve] Holds his shoulders - It's gonna be okay.

[Aven] drink like alcohol ? because I haven't had any since before I died.

[Stevie] - So everyone keeps saying

[GK] Then have some milk and cookies. I don't give a fuck. But I don't want to stand out here anymore.

[Steve] It's because it's the truth.

[Stevie] - Whatever...

[Steve] Drags Stevie to the door. - Stop being like that.

[Aven] are you saying that I wouldn't drink that I would drink if I had it I had no ability to get any since I have been in Minecraft this whole time if there is any alcohol sign me up I want to get shit faced

[GK] Fuck yes to whatever you're babbling about- Goes inside

[CP] Once again has papers spread all over the pool table and this time Endrea is working on a much smaller pile of her own-

[Aven] -follows ready to get drunk-

[Steve] Walks inside and notices Cp immediately. - Hey... wait here at the bar a sec Stevie...

[Stevie] Nervously shifts around-

[Sam] Smiles gamely at Stevie, waiting to see what he wants.

[GK] Bring the miner a steak Sam, and one for me. Make mine still mooing.

[Aven] what kind of alcohol does this place have?

[GK] Quite a few different types. Doc is a hoarder of strange items and keeps everything well stocked.

[CP] Has a brief discussion with Endrea about something involving her enders and his creepers-

[Aven] Any strong vodka?

[Steve] Comes up quietly and stands there a sec- Is it finals time again Cp?

[CP] - Shut up

[GK] Hell yeah. Though I'm a whiskey guy myself. 

[Sam] Plops a steak in front of GK and another in front of Stevie and stands there expectantly.

[Steve] You know I'm just playing. Do you want my help again? This is quite a mess.

[CP] - Go away

[Stevie] Shakily thanks the skeleton as he accepts the steak-

[Steve] Awww... are you sure? I got it done quite quickly last time.

[Aven] - give me a bottle of like a whole bottle I want to get as drunk as possible with out passing out

[GK] Woot! You heard the lady Sam. Give us something strong and leave the bottle.

[CP] - You're being annoying

[Sam] Sets down two bottles and two shotglasses, knowing they probably won't be used at all, before turning to Stevie again.

[Endrea] - Sir, he does have a point...

[Steve] I thought you liked annoying?

[CP] Growls a bit-

[GK] Taps the bottles with a soft clunk and takes a long swig of his own.

[Aven] -takes the bottle and takes a large swig from it before going over and seeing where the hell Steve went- what the fuck is going on over here.

[CP] Glares at Aven-

[Steve] Easy, she's new, and a bit rowdy.

[CP] - Don't care

[GK] She's a bitch. But I'm cool with that.

[Endrea] Flips the page she's currently on and grabs a new one-

[Aven] -take another huge swig of the bottle- and he is a asshole and since when did homework come to minecraft

[CP] - Go away brat

[Aven] - takes another swig- and what if I don't

[CP] - I will murder you

[Steve] Um... Can I borrow you for just a moment Aven?

[Aven] sure -aven's voice then doubles with a male voice joining in both a monotone- I would like to see you try though

[Steve] Is taken aback. - Or maybe just.... stay here a sec- He slides down the ladder to the crash room and comes back moments later with a bed and drops it on the floor

[CP] - You don't know what your challenging brat

[Steve] Could you just lay down for a moment? Please? You can get right back up.

[Aven] that is true I don't -lays down then gets back up-

[Steve] Cp is one of the most powerful brines on this seed. He's merciless when fighting.

[CP] Keeps working on his paperwork-

[Stevie] Is silently eating his food-

[Aven] -aven's voice doubles again the second one sound kind of like the other ben- I am just curious what is going on here but it seems I found a perfect fight but I would need to get my sword back

[GK] Pokes Stevie- You might want to watch. This could be funny.

[Steve] He's a creepypasta too....

[Stevie] Jumps a little at the poke- No thanks, I've seen him fight far too often

[GK] Suit yourself. - drinks a bit- Sooo.... how's the missus?

[Stevie] - She's a little annoyed at the moment

[GK] What did you do this time? Did she finally get aggravated with your mushroom farm in the kitchen?

[Aven] -aven's voice staying doubled- so when I get my sword do you want to fight cp?

[CP] - I don't think the others would let us

[Stevie] - I don't know!

[Steve] You're insane if you think I'm going to get in the way. She's got a bed. My part is done.

[Aven] -avens eye are starting to glow a little along with the doubled voice-I am willing to try it sounds like fun

[CP] - Yeah, but I'd probably get yelled at by Doc since she's new

[Aven] - the male voice is getting louder and the glow stronger- screw that asshole I will get my sword and I want a battle the only reason I don't get it right now is because I don't know where it is compared to here

[CP] Scoffs- Good luck finding it then asshole

[GK] Don't talk shit about Doc, hothead. If you're here; you owe them for that.

[Aven] the I know it's on a house but I don't know where the house is because the dragon dick chucked it onto a roof before hitting me upside the head with enough force to knock me out also they said I couldn't take that fucking NOTCH and I will prove I can I want my fucking server back I'm here because gem dragged me I was going to fight the fucker.

[GK] Dragon dick? You're the one who threw it at me! - holds up his hand for inspection, there's a big bruise forming-

[CP] - If GK could knock you out then there's no way you can take me on

[GK] Gee, thanks buddy....

[Steve] Why do you sound like BEN?

[CP] - Just stating facts GK

[Aven] he only got me because I got distracted when he threw my sword which if it despawns its irreplaceable that came from my game

[GK] Sulks-

[Steve] I'll ask TLOT to get it if it's that big a deal. -Starts composing a mental message to his husband-

[Stevie] Has finished his steak-

[Aven] i better get it back i want my sword i will go out there unarmed if i have to

[Steve] Patience please.

[Aven] aven sits there impatience

[TLOT] tps in with a soft bamf- Did somebody lose this? - Has the sword in one hand. He's regal and tacky as usual but theres a bunch of junk mail under his arm.

[Steve] Thank you. -mwah-

[Aven] my master sword

[TLOT] Hey... you look familiar.

[CP] Grumbles as he works-

[TLOT] Are you one of Cps bretheren miss? 

[GK] She might as well be, she's got the attitude down pat.

[Aven] no i came in with my friend gem after we where attacked my a NOTCH

[TLOT] A Notch? Which.... which one?

[Aven] it came from the server gem spawned on the soul sever and managed to get on our server after gem ran out to the one we where living in

[Aven] now can i have my sword back

[CP] - It's a fucking weak NOTCH

[TLOT] Looks at it curiously- sure. Here-

[Aven] when it met gem for the first time it a matter of second it ripped off gem's wings then killed her and if your so tough you go kill it

[CP] Turns so she can see all the blood on the front of him- Nearly did but it ran

[Aven] are you sure it was the same one the one i am talking about doesn't run it kills as many brines that come into the soul server gem was the only one to get away and it doesn't know the meaning of stop

[TLOT] They're all strong. There's no shame in losing something to one of them.

[Aven] even so i want my our server back

[CP] - It was outside the server and ran when I nearly killed it, would have gone after it, but I didn't want to worry Lie

[TLOT] I wonder if their strength is any way related to how close they are to their home seed..?

[Steve] Do you think that's why ours hasn't-

[Aven] definitely a different one this ran ours doesn't know to run

[TLOT] I pray that's why. I don't care if we ever go back there again. As far as I'm concerned; this is home.

[CP] - I came in just a few moments after you guys did and your NOTCH had been right behind you, I highly doubt an entirely different NOTCH just decided to switch places with him

[Aven] even so i hope it never comes back

[CP] Returns to his paperwork, finishing a page and setting it aside-

[Aven] you done with your homework

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Aven] fine but i want a fight eventually

[TLOT] Steve did you, uh? 

[Steve] Points to the bed-

[TLOT] Good.

[Aven] after all if your so tough i want to try my luck

[CP] Ignores her-

[Aven] whats it going to take for you to fight me

[CP] - I thought I told you to go away?

[Aven] i could but i don't want to i want a fight

[CP] Is starting to growl again-

[Aven] come and fight me i am willing to after all only chickens don't fight when challenged

[TLOT] Feels like he should probably stop them, but also gets the sense that this will just keep happening until they actually fight.

[CP] Arm snaps out and slams into Aven's face, much harder than GK had hit her-

[GK] Dude....

[Stevie] Flinches-

[Aven] -manages to block it with the shield because she was ready but she slammed into the wall- like i said she only knocked me out because i got distracted come at me

[Sam] Brings Stevie a mug of herbal tea and pats his hand.

[CP] - Fuck off! I have fucking work to do!

[Steve] At least take it outside please?

[CP] - I have work to do anyways...

[Endrea] Has just been calmly working on her paperwork-

[Aven] daw is that the best you got - aven readies her sword and shield- aw come on don't you want a good old fashion fight -tries to get at him to fight her and is very willing to go out side once she can get a full fight out of him-

[CP] - Not now Brat, I'm far to behind on this work

[TLOT] I have wicked deja-vu right now...

[Aven] i might be a brat but at least i can fight if your so strong then this should be an easy fight for you and you should be able to kill me in no time and you will be back to you work in minutes

[Aven] so are you going to sit there like a chicken or get up and come outside and fight me

[CP] - TLOT could you please make her go away?

[Steve] Good grief, do you have a death wish?!

[Aven] i might but i want a fight

[TLOT] Are you sure you want me too Cp? I'd think this would make you nostalgic.

[CP] - I'm busy!  
.[Aven] i will get you to fight me

[GK] Mumbles- Damn he's changed a lot since he came here...

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Stevie] Is carefully watching, still nervous but drinking his tea-

[Aven] i feel like i have to do something to upset you enough to fight me i would rather not have to do what is coming to my mind -is willing to destroy cp's papers-

[TLOT] Don't do that.... he will go ballistic.

[Aven] isn't that the point

[Endrea] Is almost finished with her paperwork- I don't understand why you automatically wish to fight my brine, it makes no sense to me

[TLOT] Like kill you multiple times ballistic.

[Steve] I don't get it either.

[Aven] but i only have one life he can't

[TLOT] This isn't a hardcore server miss. You have as many lives as you need.

[CP] Rubs his temple as he tries to figure out a particularly confusing report-

[Aven] -but neither was my home server its in my coding

[TLOT] Just trust me. Doc would never refuse someone a respawn.

[CP] - Just go the fuck away, I need to fucking concentrate!

[Aven] if you fight me then i will go away i wont ever bother you again

[CP] - NOT NOW!

[GK] I have never heard him argue so much against fighting someone...

[Aven] then when

[CP] - Not now

[Aven] i want some kind of idea of when

[CP] - Don't know, just go away

[Aven] you are being very lame i'm going back to getting shit faced because your clearly not willing to fight anything even a bunny if it sat on you work

[CP] Growls and slams his hands onto the table before turning to face Aven, he's towering over her as he grabs her by the collar and drags her outside-

[Aven] yes fight this will be fun

[TLOT] Follows them resignedly.

[Steve] Well, he held out longer then I've ever seen. That's something, right?

[CP] Drags Aven to the lava pit and throws her into it-

[TLOT] That was... pretty unfair Cp.

[Aven] -throws her sword and shield out of her hands away from the lava and lands in and loses all her hearts-

[CP] - Shut up, they wanted to die

[TLOT] Gathers up the items and walks back inside.

[CP] TP's back in and looks at his papers-

[Aven] -respawns- oh now that's it that's fuckers going down

[TLOT] Is standing there with her stuff. - Can we not?

[Aven] -points at cp- you i will fuck your shit you fucking bustard i was actually going to leave you the fuck alone after i said that then i though you would fight me but you mother fuck is going down -aven doesn't care if she dies again she leaps out of the bed at cp ready to claw his eyes out-


	81. The Brothers and the Original Seed

[CP] Calmly steps out of the way before spawning his sword and removing the sheath from it-

[Aven] -Lands on the floor on her hands and knees before getting up quickly-

[CP] - What's the matter brat?

[Aven] your not dead yet that's the only problem I have right now - aven waiting for an opening not letting her guard down knowing he will stab her-

[CP] Smirks and teleports behind Aven, driving his sword towards her exposed back quickly-

[TLOT] Can we not do this inside at least?!

[Steve] Darts behind Endrea.

[Endrea] Is calmly watching with a slight sway to her tail-

[Steve] Peeks over her shoulder at Cp's paperwork. - Mind if I...?

[Aven] -notices him gone then gets stabbed before losing half her hearts before getting off the sword then gets ready to punch his face-

[TLOT] Is standing there a bit helplessly with a resigned look on his face

[Endrea] - I do not mind, but do not hesitate to ask me for assistance if needed

[CP] - Awww, you lose life so easily~

[Steve] Pulls out a quill and starts reading with his tongue slightly sticking out.

[Aven] - aims for cp's face before trying to hit him- die you mother fucker

[CP] Grabs Aven's wrist, twisting it sharply the wrong direction-

[TLOT] Winces.- Very glad the bed is there.

[Hero] -he gently opens the door, hearing the commotion and he looks at the two fighting with a raised brow- I assume I came in at the wrong moment?

[Aven] -trys to free her hand by using her other had to punch cp in the face-

[TLOT] Hey Hero! Nah, just the usual.

[Sam] Waves at Hero.

[CP] Blocks with his sword and rolls his eyes, even though it's not very visible

[Steve] Is into the paperwork now and tuned out the commotion. He's scribbling egarly.

[Hero] hnm... I see... theyre uh- not going to be stopped...? -he carefully closes the door behind him and he shuffles around the two to stand near the others watching.-

[Aven] -trys to kick cp in the dick and punch him in the face at the same time-

[CP] Steps out of the way of the kick and dodges the punch before stabbing his sword at her-

[TLOT] I don't know.... The lady in green is Aven and she reminds me so much of CP when he first got here. It's really surreal.

[TLOT] Cp tried really hard to avoid fighting her in the first place, but she's just spoiling for a rumble. I just wish they'd go outside first.

[Hero] oh fantastic...? -he watches in high concern- maybe it is better for them to fight it out?

[Aven] - loses another two hearts and is bleeding badly before running at cp determined to get one hit-

[CP] Is still smirking but stumbles a bit as he steps backwards into a chair

[Aven] -try to punch him in the gut-

[TLOT] That's what I was thinking. And considering that Cp likes to fight they might even end up friendly rivals

[CP] Grunts a little at the impact and the temperature in the room begins increasing-

[TLOT] NO FIRE CP

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[TLOT] GO OUTSIDE OR CUT IT OUT

[TLOT] I'll call for Doc if I have too...

[CP] - You'll do that anyways!

[Aven] -keeps trying to punch him as many times as she can-

[CP] Grabs Aven's wrists in one hand and goes for a killing blow-

[Hero] -watches the two- hm. you might be right

[Aven] -loses the last of her hearts and dies-

[TLOT] Looks miffed- Are you implying something Cp?

[CP] Flips TLOT the bird-

[TLOT] Shows his teeth.

[Aven] -respawns in the bed- I want my sword and shield

[CP] - Won't help you brat, I'm far stronger than you

[Steve] Is tearing through Cp's paperwork incredibly fast -

[Endrea] Has just finished hers up-

[Aven] I don't care I will still be ready for what ever you throw at me so lets make this a sword fight if your so willing to fight with a sword

[CP] - Go ahead

[Hero] -he sighs and folds his arms- you said 'usual'. is this an often thing for these two?

[Aven] tlot can I have my things back

[TLOT] No, actually. Aven just got here today.

[TLOT] Uh, sure. Here- Holds out the sword and shield.

[Hero] well, that is not reassuring. this could end up as frequent. -he shook his head-

[Stevie] Is trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible-

[Aven] - readys her sword and shield- come at me

[CP] - Brats first, I insist

[TLOT] Eh. Aven is human and I know Cp won't intentionally tear up the server. How bad can it be?

[Sam] Gives Stevie some warm spiced wine for his nerves.

[Aven] -charges with her sword ready to stab him and her shield ready to block anything he throws at her-

[Hero] well lets hope it doesint get worse than this. if anything more, it could get bad.

[CP] Once again teleports behind her and kicks out at her legs

[TLOT] So how have you been Hero? Haven't seen you around in a while. Everything okay?

[Aven] - lands on her back ready to block and trys to stab cp in the chest-

[Hero] -begins to watch in amusement- oh yes, I am fine along with Candycove. we've just been staying back in our old house. nothing much has changed.

[CP] Snorts as Aven's sword falls drastically short of it's mark as he stomps down on her shield and brings his sword down to block any attack on the lower part of his body- Well brat? Give up?

[Aven] - trys to hit cp's sword out of his hands as she is crushed under her shield- you have a better chance of getting me to go in water

[TLOT] Heh, we've got a full house these days. Doc is collecting creepypastas like there's no tomorrow. Lost Silver has moved in with four shiny new limbs and his freshly healed pokemon, BEN is currently a woman and can't stop masturbating, and Jeff is hir current project.

[CP] Tilts head a little- Oh? And why is that?

[Hero] oh really? I am guessing BEN is having a good time on his own. and a full house is a good thing. well, to some it is. what is Doc trying with Jeff?

[Aven] -pushes on the shield- because I am half Ben Drowned -trys to knock cp off of her shield-

[TLOT] To calm him down mostly. Doc had to fix his face and he keeps tying to cut his cheeks open again.

[CP] Grins darkly- Perhaps taking this outside isn't such a bad idea afterall- He reaches down and grabs the collar of Aven's shirt before tp'ing outside

[Aven] - trys to cut cp's hand that is holding her off- I know what your thinking and that's not a fair fight

[TLOT] Whoops, referee duty calls. - Starts walking outside.

[Hero] -he watches him for a moment- would you like company?

[CP] Winces a little as the sword cuts- Brat, I'm a creepy pasta, we never fight fair

[TLOT] Please. Sane company is always appreciated.

[Aven] -cuts harder to try and get his arm off so she won't get thrown in water-

[Hero] -he hums and walks after him, a little blank faced.- so what is this 'duty call'

[CP] Tosses Aven about halfway to the water-

[TLOT] Sends a message mentally- Doc! Cp cleanup on aisle three-

[TLOT] Just being present if I'm needed to break things up.

[Doc] -over the chat- THAT'S NOT FUNNY

[Aven] -gets up ready to fight-

[Stevie] Is a bit worried for Aven's safety and steps just outside the door to keep an eye on them-

[CP] Lazily tosses his sword from hand to hand-

[Hero] yeesh, will they stop? -he makes a noise through his teeth-

[Doc] Comes racing through the air weaving crazilly and swearing a bit.

[Aven] -charges at cp-

[TLOT] I don't know but Doc will probably restrain CP to fix his injuries, so that will be a stop of sorts.

[CP] Preps himself to push her back towards the water-

[Doc] Thumps down. - Really CP? They just got here too.

[Hero] thank goodness. -he looks at Doc, waiting silently-

[Steve] Is finished with the paperwork and turns to Endrea- I really don't see why that takes him so much time and effort.

[Doc] Okay TLOT, what happened?

[Aven] -trys to swing at him-

[Endrea] - It really doesn't, but he wants to make certain that he doesn't do anything wrong plus it's one of the few times Giselle and Blake will completely leave him alone

[TLOT] Aven just wants to fight him. There doesn't seem to be a reason

[CP] Gets a slight cut on his chest as he drives his sword forwards-

[TLOT] But apparently she's part creepypasta.

[Aven] -blocks the sword with her shield- I will kill you

[Doc] Eyes go wide- Is she infected?!

[TLOT] I don't know. It seems more like the creepypasta is the one that's sharing her human body.

[CP] - Yeah, right. You've got nothing on me brat, you're hundreds of years to inexperienced

[Doc] Pats Hero on the back with a huge clawed paw. Nice to see you! It's been ages!

[Aven] i might be inexperienced but i have the will to fight -swings at him again

[CP] Blocks the blow with his forearm, using his sword to try an break the shield-

[Hero] -he nervously smiles- it is nice to see you as well... but it appears we came back at the wrong moment...

[Aven] - -rolls out of the way to hit him at a new angle-

[CP] Tp's behind her again and kicks at her back-

[Aven] - gets knocked down then tries to roll away-

[CP] Goes to pin her down with his sword-

[Doc] It's okay, this sort of thing is less frequent then it used to be.

[Aven] -aven's shirt gets caught while she trys to block any new incoming attacks-

[TLOT] Can't we all just get along?!

[CP] Summons his pick and swings it down towards her chest-

[Hero] guess not.

[Doc] Do I need to seperate you two?

[TLOT] She's got a bed inside already Doc, just in case.

[Aven] -trys to block it but it hits he edge of her shield-

[CP] - His picks digs in right above Aven's collar bone and he tilts the pick so it's hooked around the bone before he rips the pick upwards, dragging the bone out with it-

[Doc] CP! Honestly!

[Aven] AAAAAAAAA -aven screams as she loses three forth of her hearts-

[Hero] -he sneers-

[Doc] Drops a command block and starts setting out hir healing potions and sewing kit.

[CP] Raises his pick again and swings it down again-

[TLOT] Cp... please stop. That's enough. 

[Aven] - isn't strong enough to dodge or block and loses the last of her hearts on impact and dies-

[CP] Growls and turns back towards the bar to continue-

[Hero] -rubs the side of his head- well at least she respawns

[Doc] Swats Cp lightly with hir tail as he passes. - Come on....

[Aven] -respawns but doesn't get out of the bed-

[Stevie] Scuttles back inside so his brother won't pass him

[CP] Kicks the door open and storms over to Aven, ready to attack again-

[TLOT] Looks like there might finally be a lull. Lets go back in-

[Aven] stop i don't want to fight anymore

[Doc] Sighs - Just kick Cp out so I can fix him. - Xe settles down with hir head next to a window. 

[Hero] -he frowns- should we interfere now?

[TLOT] I'm not sure. It looks like Aven is finally cooling down.

[Hero] but CP doesn't look as ready to stop?

[CP] - Don't care you brat, you started this!

[Stevie] See's what's about to happen and how Aven doesn't want to attack, he quickly pulls out his own sword and leaps into the path of his brother's sword. CP is using his full strength and Stevie is hardly even trembling under the pressure- Damnit brother, stop!

[CP] Growls at Stevie as his eyes glow a bit brighter in excitement-

[Stevie] Is keeping an eye on CP's pick and notices when his brother swings it towards him. He ducks while pushing his body into CP's so Aven doesn't get hit-

[Doc] Is pressed up against the glass and suddenly breaks the glass blocks with hir nose. - OW.

[Aven] -aven gets up and goes outside to get her stuff to put it away-

[CP] Has switched his attention to Stevie, fully ready to fight his brother-

[TLOT] Nearly falls over in shock because he was near the window

[Hero] -he frowns and he looks at doc for a moment- he is not stopping. -he walks into the bar to get closer-

[Stevie] Stands and brings his sword up towards CP-

[TLOT] Tps in between them and shoves them roughly apart.

[CP] - STAY OUT OF THIS!

[TLOT] No. That's enough. Stevie only got in your way to protect Aven because you were losing it. 

[Stevie] Stumbles back a little-

[Aven] -comes back in realizing she lost her vodka in the fight-

[TLOT] Calm down both of you.

[Hero] - he sighs loudly and he looks towards Aven.- are you alright...?

[CP] - MOVE TLOT!

[Aven] i just want to forget the feeling of my collar bone ripped out

[TLOT] Stands firm

[Hero] -he looks back up towards the three- it is a feeling that you will not forget.

[Steve] Gets up quickly and tugs at Cps clothes from behind. - Don't hurt him! I told him he'd be safe!

[CP] Jabs backwards with his elbow- FUCK OFF!

[Steve] Gets hit in the jaw and stumbles back a bit.

[TLOT] Don't hit my lamb, he's trying to help you!

[Aven] then i just want my vodka back it fell into the lava

[CP] Growls-

[Sam] offers Aven a bottle of Everclear

[Doc] Growls from outside much much louder then CP

[Hero] is that all you care about at the moment...? is vodka? -he frowned and watched sam hand Aven the bottle-

[Aven] thank you -takes the bottle and chugs a little of it-

[Aven] i am just hoping it will help me forget the pain i just went through

[Steve] is massaging his jaw unhappily. There's huge bruise on the edge of it.

[Stevie] Is ready to block his brother's next attack-

[TLOT] Takes gentle hold of his sword arm. - Just put it away.

[Aven] wait where is the dragon -looks around-

[Steve] Makes a rather sour face and kicks Cp in the ankle to get his attention.

[Stevie] - I don't think that would be a smart idea right now...

[GK] Is snoring in one of the far booths-

[CP] Swings his pick back in warning-

[Hero] -he huffed- understandable.... I hope Candycove stays at the house for awhile.

[TLOT] Firmly- I won't let him hurt you. Put it away. Aven wanted to fight. I know you do not.

[Aven] -goes over to Gk and nudges him- dude wake up

[Steve] Dumps a huge stack of papers in front of Cp- Your works all done, jerkwad.

[GK] Huh? what? Did I miss something?

[Stevie] Hesitantly lowers his sword before putting it away-

[CP] Flicks his eyes towards the stack before returning his attention towards Stevie, noting his brothers sword is gone-

[TLOT] Is standing in front of Cp and blocking Stevie from him. - I'll fight you myself if I have to. Put it away Cp.

[CP] Growls-

[Aven] -sits opposite of gk- yea you missed the whole fight between me and cp -chugs more vodka-

[GK] Why'd you fight him? Just cause?

[TLOT] Growls back. - his hands are suddenly blackening as his glitch heats up in warning.

[Aven] because i had something to prove and i heard steve say he was the strongest on the server i guess i couldn't prove anything

[Doc] - tp Cp to InfamousDoctorF-

[CP] - FUCKER!- Ignites himself

[GK] waste of time anyway. Too many brines can make for a huge pissing contest

[Doc] Swats him lightly. - You know that doesn't work on me.

[Stevie] Visibly relaxes a little once CP is out of the bar-

[TLOT] races to Steve - Are you okay my love? 

[Steve] Yeah. Why's he gotta be such a creep?

[Aven] -trying to avoid the new fight that's happening while chugging the vodka- well i guess they where right

[Stevie] Looks over at Aven- Hey, you gonna be okay? I know he's done that to me multiple times...

[Aven] the pain of the collar bone got to me

[CP] Tries to go back into the bar to fight, still on fire-

[Aven] i still feel it

[Doc] Darts in front of him and shoves him with hir body - No fire in the bar!

[Stevie] - Surprisingly not the worst thing he's ever done to me

[CP] - MOVE!

[Doc] Head butts him - NO.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Hero] -he steps up to the two- just try and forget it. there will be worse injuries you will experience.

[Doc] Tries to knock Cp down with hir paws.

[Gem] -Gem and Lie walk up to the outside of the bar seeing doc at cp-

[TLOT] Turns back to Stevie. - That was really brave of you. And possibly the closest you and Cp have gotten to hugging in a very very long time.

[Stevie] - HOW WAS THAT CLOSE TO HUGGING?!

[Lie] See's her mate on fire- CP!

[CP] Freezes a little-

[Steve] Matter of factly- Chests touched.

[Stevie] - Uhhhhh...

[Gem] well something happened what did we miss

[Doc] Uses Lies distraction to wrap Cp up tightly in hir coils. - Shhhh...

[CP] - YOU FUCKER LET ME FUCKING GO!

[Doc] Aven had a fight with Cp and now he needs a little time out to calm down.

[Lie] - Do I need to use the collar?

[Gem] great this is why i said she needs an off switch

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Why? She calmed down and decided not to fight anymore.

[Doc] Pats Cp with a paw. - Come on, put yourself out.

[gem] the off switch would have stopped the whole fight

[CP] Tries to tp out of Doc's grasp-

[Doc] Snaps him out of the air with hir jaws and holds him lightly.

[CP] Squirming- FUCKER LET ME GO!

[Doc] Muffled - Flame off and I'll let you go. Keep bitching and I'll tickle you.

[CP] - I WILL PISS IN YOUR MOUTH!

[Doc] You asked for it- Hir torch-thick tongue slithers up under his shirt and the tip wiggles aggressively against his skin.

[gem] should we go inside lie?

[Lie] Sighs with slight irritation- Hang on, Doc? Do you wanna lower him down near me?

[gem] -watches the events unfold-

[Doc] Can't answer because of where hir tongue is. But lowers him a bit.

[CP] - FUCKER STOP USING YOUR DAMN TONGUE!

[Doc] Intentionally pokes a tip in his belly button-

[CP] Starts cursing in different languages-

[Lie] Reaches up and stops him mid stream with a flick of her wrist, putting the collar on him-

[Doc] Hir teeth snap closed painfully suddenly as the creepypasta shrinks instantly into his cat form. Xe spits him out and shakes for a moment as the pain shoots up and down hir jaw.

[Doc] You could have warned me....

[Lie] - Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Doc!

[gem] well that's something you don't see everyday

[Doc] Grabs Cp with hir paws. - And you're all wet... I'm sorry. I just wanted you to stop being on fire...

[CP] Grumbles and tries to shake some of Doc's saliva off of himself-

[Doc] Turns up hir glitch to warm him dry

[Lie] - Gem, if you wanna go inside and check on Aven, feel free. I'll be in soon

[CP] Yowls and tries to climb out of Doc's grasp-

[gem] ok i have to yell at her anyway -walks inside the bar-

[Doc] Is grimacing because hir face hurts from the glass as well. But still manages to hang on to Cp.

[Lie] - Do you want any healing flowers Doc?

[Doc] Please.

[Gem] hello everyone

[aven] oh no

[Lie] Spawns several healing flowers around them-

[Hero] -he looks up- greetings...

[Doc] Aggressively eats some of the flowers and crops up a few to sprinkle on CP.

[CP] Growls and is almost dry-

[gem] its nice to meet you I'm gem -looks at aven- and you should be ashamed of yourself

[Aven] no one asked you

[Stevie] Settles back down at the bar facing Hero-

[GK] they just wanted to scrap. And I think it was educational

[gem] -gives up on aven for now and walks over to hero and stevie holding a sleeping eddy and Edward-

[Hero] hmn, interesting... you are.. unique... -hero refers to gem. he looks across to stevie- hello...

[Stevie] - Yeah, don't piss off my brother...

[Stevie] - Oh, uh, hello...

[Doc] Settles down with hir jaw next to CP. Just trying to match his breathing so he'll relax.

[CP] Swats at Doc's face a little-

[Doc] Hardly notices his small claws-

[gem] -sits down next to the two as the two small Enderman start to wake up-

[TLOT] Sits near Hero, and Steve joins them as well. - See, all better now. Can I get you anything Hero?

[Hero] -he makes an odd noise- no thanks, id rather not spoil myself at the moment. -he waved his hand lightly-

[Stevie] Is shaking a little from his brief scuffle with his brother-

[eddy and Edward] -wakes up and climb down off of gem to start walking around-

[gem] well look who is up

[TLOT] Spoil? Aw come on. Have something. Sam is game for whatever. He seems to like a challenge. Doc said something about you eating gay bacon, what's the story with that? It sounds tasty.

[gem] what is gay bacon

[Stevie] Shifts nervously, expecting CP to burst in at any point-

[GK] what's with the teeny enders?

[Lie] With a sigh reaches down to pick up CP- Come on Doc, let's go inside

[gem] on that's eddy and Edward there my babies

[Hero] -he looked a little ticked for a second before he growled.- that is NOT important. its just... its a candy. and no thanks. nothing for me. -he replied bitterly-

[eddy and Edward] -see steve and try to climb his legs-

[Doc] Gives Cp a quick nuzzle before Lie can pick him up. - Sorry my friend.

[TLOT] Aww, I like candy.

[CP] Hisses at Doc as Lie picks him up and starts heading for the bar-

[gem] i would do anything for a piece of candy right now

[Steve] whoah! Hey there! - Closes his eyes. - Is it okay to look at them?

[TLOT] I can make cotton candy if anyone has sugar blobs...

[gem] yes they are very friendly they just want to make more friends and get hugs and give hugs

[Lie] Opens the door and steps into the bar with CP whose tail is flicking angrily-

[Steve] Looks and hugs the little enders back. - You guys are soo cute.

[Hero] -he growled lowly- if I eat another piece i'll probably be sick... -he snarled- i'll never eat another again. -he looked towards the little endermen-

[aven] where did the cat come from

[Lie] - Hm? Oh hello, this, well, this is CP...

[Doc] Rolls hirself down into hir normal form and follows Lie inside. Xe still has some small scratches on hir face.

[eddy and Edward] hug Steve back and makes happy Enderman noises

[Lie] See's Steve's face- Oh Steve! What happened?- She spawns a healing flower

[aven] wasn't he just a human shaped brine

[TLOT] Hero? You want to talk about it? Is it something with players on your home server tormenting you?

[gem] -is looking though her innovatory for some sugar-

[Hero] -he scoffed- slightly. it is... least to say, agonizing. it is Candycove's fault though so I cannot be mad about it.

[Lie] - Yes, but I have the ability to turn him into a cat when he's been misbehaving

[aven] well now i feel bad that he is a cat

[Steve] Cp hit me for getting in his way.

[Lie] - Here, take the flower- Gives CP a scolding look

[CP] His ears twist back a little in guilt-

[Steve] Holds the flower against his chin.- It looks worse then it feels I'm sure. I knew I was taking a chance getting in his way.

[Gem] -finds two pieces of sugar and hands them to tlot- may i please have some cotton candy

[Stevie] - Well, at least he can't cause to much damage in this form...

[Doc] Has Cp's clothes -

[TLOT] Why is it her fault Hero?

[TLOT] Sure! Takes the sugar and heats up his hands to spin it out.

[Lie] - Still, I'm sorry Steve

[eddy and Edward] -Edward tries to take the flower to see what it is and eddy is making sound of worry now that he sees the bruise-

[Steve] Pets Cp on the head. - I forgive him. I know he gets myopic when he's mad.

[CP] Starts going for a swat but stops as he's remembering Lie's holding him-

[TLOT] Flips the sugar in the air and jabs at it with his buring fingers, spining it out into a fine cloud of sugar. - Here you go Gem- It's nearly a whole block and light as air. 

[Hero] shes the one that talked us into putting us out there to let people ask questions. I objected but she insisted.

[gem] is watching in amazement of tlot-

[TLOT] Questions? Is this some kind of PR thing?

[Lie] Sits down next to Stevie- Hey Sam? How about a burger for me and some rumchata for my mate?

[Doc] Are you on the internet Hero?

[eddy and Edward] -eddy is now making quiet sounds while hugging steve while Edward finally got the flower-

[Hero] I... do not know much of it myself... Candycove is the one who sets everything up so it is not exactly much of a concern to me. but I guess people just ask questions about us and we answer them? and yes.

[Sam] Obliges Lie and then sets out a red saucer of rumchata for Cp with a catnip sprig on the edge.

[CP] Grumbles but does start drinking after jumping up onto the counter-

[Steve] Snuggles the little endermen

[TLOT] That's odd. And they're not hostile to you? Since you are a obviously a Herobrine?

[Doc] Some people like brines TLOT, mostly from a distance though. 

[gem] they are little cuties aren't they -takes the block snapping out of the trance of amazement-

[Stevie] Is keeping a careful eye on his brother-

[Endrea] Was organizing the papers CP left but her interest is now on the two small enders-

[Hero] -he sighed- I am sure some are. but like most of you- it is normal to them.

[Steve] turns to Stevie. - Look at these little endermen! If I was a girl my ovaries would be exploding from cute.

[eddy and Edward] -are making happy noises -

[Stevie] - Um yeah... Sure...

[TLOT] Doc? 

[Doc] He's right TLOT. I think that sort of thing is good. It could generate sympathy for our cause. Sorry it's causing you such a hassle Hero. 

[Endrea] Is approaching, even in this younger state her instincts to nurture the ender are strong-

[Doc] Absentmindedly starts petting Cp.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Steve] Hey Endrea- Look at these cuties!

[Hero] -he slouched and breathed out- no biggie, it is something to speak about. it is not a hassle at all... -he crossed his arms, leaning on them-

[Endrea] Reaches out for them-

[Doc] Scratches his ears instead.

[TLOT] Pats Hero's shoulder- Well you know you can always come here to hide if you need a break.

[gem] -notices there isn't enough sunlight coming into the building so she takes off her helmet she has a bump where her nose would be but it has no holes and a mark in the shape of a back upper lip where her mouth would be and she has seven glowing white eyes three of which create a mist and a messy pixie cut of brown hair-

[eddy and Edward] -wave at endrea-

[CP] Hisses at Doc after Doc's scratching accidentally push his muzzle into the bowl-

[Doc] How... interesting... Whoops!

[Endrea] - Such beautiful children, so similar to my own, but not mine...

[Hero] -his eyes dulled- I think I need another break after that hassle... - he looked over at gem, watching, now interested-

[TLOT] Grins happily at Gem- I like the haircut.

[Gem] i love them to pieces and they love me back but they came into the world a stange way -her lips did nothing as she spoke-

[TLOT] what could I do to cheer you up brother?

[GK] Slides around to get a good look at Gem's face. - Wow. You are certainly an interesting brine.

[gem] -looks at tlot- thank you i find shorter hair easier to care for so i enjoy it

[Sam] Swats at GK for being behind the counter

[Hero] nothing I suppose. -he leaned on one arm- just amusement is nice.

[CP] Jumps down behind the bar and curls up under it while Sam isn't looking-

[gem] -looks at gk- i am very different i guess

[Hero] there is absolutely nothing wrong with different. -he watched gem-

[Lie] - CP get out from back there!

[gem] - rips off a piece off of the cotton candy and puts it into her nonexistent mouth

[Offender] After scouring the forest for several hours he finds no sign of whatever the wolves had been hunting but he did stumble across something else they had been looking for. LJ's box lay in a pile of dead leaves. As Offender gathers the box, he fails to notice the traces of color returning to the wooden box. Offender is quick to teleport home and place the box in the middle of the dining room table- Hey! Who want's to let LJ out?

[Toby] - L-leave em... He, he left m-m-me

[Offender] - Ah, come on Toby, it wasn't that bad, admittedly though it was funny watching Slender having to pull you down from atop that fence~

[Toby] - Sh-shut up!

[Offender] - Make me~

-Toby groans and turns away while Offender looks back at LJ's box. He considers turning the handle himself but decides against it. He would rather go find something to fuck first. Offender fails to notice the little girl in the bloody pink dress peeking around the corner as he leaves the room-

-Steffan notices with alarm that it's getting dark outside the librairy and he's a bit too far from his house for what time it is. Enderbro notices his unease and asks if they're going to run home again. He opts instead to run to the brine bar since it's closer and he knows there is food and beds there as well. It's worth braving any patrons who might be about to not have to fight monsters all the way home. He raises his hand to open the door-

[Lie] - Oh, Steffan,,hello!

[Gem] -looks over- hello

[Steffan] Freezes in the doorway for a second and is pushed in by Enderbro. - Dude! Hi-hi Lie.

[Lie] giggles a little- Hello sir Enderbro

[Doc] Just come in Steffan, you're okay.

[CP] Is still behind the bar-

[eddy and Edward] -make happy giggling sound-

[Enderbro] Tps across the room and nearly trips over the tiny enders. - OMG THEY'RE SO SMALL. DID YOU WASH THEM WRONG?!

[Steffan] Rolls his eyes. - Bro..

[gem] no they are babies

[Steve] Is laughing-

[Lie] Is trying to hold back her laughter-

[Enderbro] Can I play with them?

[Endrea] Is keeping a motherly watch over them-

[aven] -is passes out in the booth-

[gem] of course you can just be careful

[Doc] Leans way over the bar. - Cp?

[CP] Hisses at Doc, he's pushed himself back up against the wall so Sam won't see him-

[Enderbro] Drags the little ones to the corner and starts the jukebox. - Let's dance!

[TLOT] Mentally - Tells Doc what happened prior to the fight and xe frowns a bit sadly.

[eddy and Edward] - make happy noises-

[Enderbro] Does the enderwiggle gleefully-

[Endrea] Leans on the back of a seat to watch the enders dance-

[eddy and Edward] -imitate enderbro-

[GK] Gives Steffan a friendly slap on the shoulder and pushes a beer in front of him with a grin-

[Steffan] Thanks...

[Doc] Cp? - Puts out hir hands - Come here. Please?

[CP] Growls and the tip of his tail can be seen flicking around-

[gem] daw they are making so many friends I am glad

[Lie] - And they'll make plenty more

[Doc] Whispers to Cp in chat. - I'll try and get her to change you back right away if you show you're calmed down. Just come here, okay?

[CP] Barfing noises-

[gem] -goes back to eating her cotton candy while watching eddy and Edward-

[Sam] Grabs Cp by his scruff and plops him on the bar with a grimace. He angrily gets a cloth to clean the barf.

[CP] Hisses and tries top run under a table-

[TLOT] Mentally to Cp- Why are you being an ass? Do you just want to stay a cat right now? I'm actually proud that you resisted fighting so long. 

[CP] Hisses and hides deep under the table-

[gem] - gets up and walks over to the enders and dances with them-

[Enderbro] Grabs two of Gems arms and swings her around gleefully

[Endrea] Almost growls as Gem approaches the enders until she remember's they are not actually her children-

[gem] -laughs a little joyfully dancing with the three-

[Doc] Sits on the floor near Cp. Whispers- Hey, I'm just trying to help... I thought we had things well enough in hand without punishing you this time. I'm proud of you for holding your temper as well.

[CP] Growls and turns away from Doc but is keeping an eye on Stevie, he wants to bite his brother-

[Steffan] Drinks a bit tentatively- 

[GK] Grins just to make him nervous

[Stevie] Is considering leaving as he shifts nervously, there's still a bit of adrenaline going through him at the moment-

[Enderbro] Grabs Stevie and tries to include him in their dance.

[Stevie] - Gah!

[Gem] -gem decides to take off her bracelets and she reaches under her armor to remove them-

[Doc] Notices and watches her from the corner of one eye

[CP] Darts out from under the table to attack Stevie's leg as he's being dragged around by Bro-

[Doc] Snatches at Cp-

[CP] Yowls as he's caught by Doc-

[Doc] Holds him gently and rubs his ears. - Shhh

[TLOT] Takes Steve's hand and dances with the others.

[CP] Growls-

[gem] -the moment gem removes the gold bracelets with a purple jewel on each purple streaks race up her neck and break around her eyes and the once human shaped lips now looks Enderman shaped and Enderman shaped purple pupils now show in all her eyes-

[Lie] Glances over to make sure everything's okay with CP before turning her attention back to the dancing-

[Doc] Stands up with Cp in hir arms. - Gem.... that's interesting. What's with the bracelets?

[Endrea] Can smell the Ender coming off of Gem now-

[CP] Is debating pissing in Doc's arms-

[TLOT] Turns bright eyes on CP - Mentally- Don't even think about it-

[CP] - Make me you gaudy mother fucker

[TLOT] Mentally- I'll stick my finger up your ass, no lube. I'm serious. Don't. -

[CP] Growls and clamps his tail down-

[gem] -talks but now only speaks in ender and says- it is because the ender part is a little to strong it suppresses it

-Lie, CP, and Endrea can understand her-

[Doc] Only hears the growl and pets him more softly.

[CP] Starts squirming-

[Lie] - She says it's because the Ender part of her is a little to strong to be suppressed without it

[Doc] Why suppress it? is it because you can't speak common otherwise?

[Enderbro] You're a cool sister ender! Are you part spider too?

[CP] Starts pulling himself out of Doc's arms-

[Doc] Nuzzles him just to be annoying.

[CP] Yowls loudly and manages to get out of Doc's arms-

[GK] Pokes Steffan to get his attention and then draws a mustache on Aven's face with an ink sack.

[Steffan] Pfft!

[Doc] Twists around so that Cp's jump sends him flying towards Lie.

[gem] -gem starts to remove her armor- that is one reason the other it is to controlling I will lose my own mind to it if it is to long unsuppressed and not I am not part spider but I am part cat, deer, snake, and butterfly.

[CP] Lands in Lie's lap which earns him a startles yelp from her-

[Lie] - CP!

[su] -bites gk's arm for doing that to aven-

[GK] Fucker! You're no fun.

[Doc] Do you need help stablizing your glitch? It sounds like you're trying to balance quite a lot of code.

[Lie] - Uhhh... So it's controlling to her without the bracelets and she's not part spider but part snake, cat, deer, and butterfly? Did I get that correct?

[CP] After quick purr and head butt he dashes off and latches onto Stevie's leg-

[Stevie] - OW!

[TLOT] Swings Steve so the miner scoops up CP and pulls him loose as they pass.

[gem] -finishes removing her armor- yes you did and doc I would love that I want to be fixed

[CP] Yowls angrily-

[Lie] - She says she would love to have it fixed Doc- Begins typing in chat whatever Gem says

[Steve] Oh shut up. 

[TLOT] Stop being so sour. It's a good night to be a brine.

[CP] Pisses right there and then so he can get away-

[TLOT] Okay, Now I'm more then a little annoyed. Steve, feel free to go to the bathroom and clean up, I'll handle this.

[Sam] Is swearing at Cp

[TLOT] Takes Cp outside. - Talk to me. What's your damage?!

[CP] - Let me fight him!

[TLOT] Why? You already know you can beat him, and he's terrified of you. It won't accomplish anything.

[CP] - But he started it!

[TLOT] Aven started it, and Stevie tried to stop it. Cp.... no amount of killing your brother is going to make your pain go away. I thought you knew that by now?

[CP] Grumbles but his eyes do dim a little-

[gem] -gem with out her armor shows her very inhuman body. she has a brown short cat tail and a white scaled snake tail brown faun like legs. the marks are coming right from the ender color of her arms and scar where wings would be is visible on her back. she is only wearing black shorts and a black tank top.-

[TLOT] Give him a chance. And me and Doc too. Have hir and I ever steered you wrong?

[Doc] Did you... build your own body? You know that's what I did, so don't take it as an insult please.

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] - Gem, your back...

[TLOT] I know you hate talking about feelings so I hope you're at least listening to me Cp. Do you just need a moment to compose yourself?

[CP] - I wanna fight him...

[TLOT] And I ask again. Why?

[CP] - Because he started it!

[gem] -speaks in ender- no i don't take offence but also i didn't space angels tend to be like snow flakes they are born on a planet as that planet's species then they die and are reborn as space angels with a mix of a few other species.

[TLOT] You... mean way back then, don't you?

[CP] Stiffens a little-

[Doc] So what would you like me to do? Do want some of this replaced or removed? I can make you a whole new skin if you want to start over fresh.

[TLOT] I know you're hurting Cp. I'm sorry I can't make it stop.

[CP] Grumbles and flicks his tail in annoyance-

[gem] -looks at her body- this is all i know and all i want but i am also broken i just want my wings, my allergy to the sun, and the glitches fixed.

[Doc] Takes out a quill and a bit of paper- Can you list off your glitches for me please?

[Lie] Is getting a little concerned about CP but remains to translate-

[TLOT] Deep down, Stevie wants to be your friend again. But you've worked so hard to make him fear you. And every time he gets even remotely close to relaxing, you go after him again. What can I do to help you here?

[CP] - Why would I even want your fucking help!

[TLOT] Because you need it, and I'm offering. As your friend.

[gem] -looks back up- well there is the fact my healing factory is broken i heal very very slowly now. there is also the fact i had guardians that don't come back because they're broken. lastly there is the fact i have some inventory stuck in my coding.

[CP] - I don't need it!

[Doc] Respawn? That's easy. And I can remove the inventory codes. But what do you mean by guardians?

[TLOT] Because you have a plan? Or you just want to keep nurturing your hate until it makes you sick in the head again?

[gem] -gem trys to explain as best as she can- space angels have these other beings they are born with that protect them they are one with them but also separate

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Well.... I'm not sure I can make an AI from scratch. Do you have anything left of them for me to work with?

[TLOT] Frowns sadly. He's just petting Cp idly. He makes an attempt to read Cp's surface thoughts since he's not willing to talk much.

[gem] -get voice was getting louder in excitement- i know they are there they just can't talk to me or leave my body

[Doc] Can you tell me what I'm looking for? Do they have names at least?

[CP] Doesn't know what to think, his thoughts are as usual in turmoil but his mind keeps flashing back to his original server-

[TLOT] Goes a little deeper, not trying to be invasive or noticed. But he needs more to get through to the stubborn brine.

[CP] Is just kinda replaying the first actual fight between him and Stevie in which Stevie was the first to initiate the fight when CP was trying to make certain that nothing had happened to his younger brother-

[TLOT] I see... He hurt you more then he knows. Maybe you should tell him that.

[CP] Growls- I'm not telling him shit

[TLOT] Why? You could scream at him, and you might actually feel better then you do when trying to kill him without him really understanding why.

[CP] - HE KNOWS DAMN WELL WHY! HE FUCKING STARTED IT!

[TLOT] Are you sure about that? You trusted him, yes? And you feel like he betrayed you. Took Notch's word over yours. Tell him he hurt you. You'll feel better, I swear.

[CP] Hisses- Make me asshole!

[gem] there are 14 of them 9 males 5 females there is Zyria, Ava, Olivia, Isabella, Emily, Daniel, alexander, James, Noah, snake, vin, t, William, and Kyle.

[TLOT] You say your little brother started it. Then be a responsible bigger brother and end it. You're the adult here. Act like it.

[CP] - Didn't I tell you to SHUT. UP.

[Doc] Stops cold - That's a lot.... Let's focus on you first. We'll get rid of the junked code and then we'll winnow out the good stuff.

[TLOT] Repeats the words directly into his mind so he can't ignore them.

[gem] then how do we start?

[CP] Groans in frustration and slumps before muttering- asshole...

[Doc] Leads Gem over to the corner and sets up a command block. - Just a scan to start, and I'll do your respawn first because I still have the file of commands from when me and TLOT fixed Cp. It used to take him a month to come back after a death.

[TLOT] Hate me if it makes you feel better. Though I doubt that will be the case.

[gem] okay so i just have to sit here?

[CP] - Why won't you just fucking drop this?

[Doc] For the moment, just put your hands on the block so I can read you.

[Endrea] Lays on the ground to get a better look at the tiny enders-

[gem] -puts all four arms on the block-

[TLOT] Because I can see how much the pain eats you up inside. I am psychic after all. I can feel it when you're in the same room as Stevie.

[eddy and Edward] -they go over to gem to watch-

[CP] - Then why don't you fucking stop looking into my mind?

[Endrea] Calls the tiny enders closer so they won't be in Doc's way-

[eddy and Edward] - they don't listen to go back to endrea but also say back from gem and doc to see what will happen-

[Doc] Pulls up a dispay that's semi transparent and over the block - I'll just run this first - Opens a file an starts editing commands before sending them in a flow up Gem's hands. It knits her matrix more securely into the seeds respawn engine and junks the messed up files.

[gem] -just watches hir work-

[TLOT] I'm not looking intentionally. It's written all over your face. Is it really so surprising that I might care just because I don't want to see a friend suffer?

[CP] Growls again but he has calmed down some, he still kinda wants to attack Stevie though-

[Doc] Now for the inventory- Xe reaches into the GUI screen as if it were a pool of water and starts pulling out items as though preforming a magic trick. Some of them clunk onto the floor and others fall apart into code and despawn before they hit. With a grimace xe climbs up onto the block to get a better reach and digs deeper. The floor around them is soon covered with books, clothing, cds, toys and other bric a brac.

[Lie] - That's a lot of stuff... Can you hold all that in your inventory?

[Doc] Is still digging and tosses out a plush giraffe and an even larger stuffed shark-

[eddy and Edward] -push the stuff close enough to go into her real inventory-

[Doc] Tosses out a bow, a sleeping bag and a skateboard- how much junk are you carrying in here? It looks like a garage sale!

[CP] - Can I go and fight Stevie now?

[TLOT] facepalms- Is that what you really want? 

[CP] - Yeesssssssssssssssssssssssssss

[gem] -looks at half the stuff- i am pretty sure at least half of that i don't know how it got in my coding because its not mine.

[Doc] Don't worry about it. I pick up random stuff all the time. It's a bad habit.

[eddy and Edward] -grab the plushies and run around with them-

[TLOT] FINE. You stay here. - Puts Cp on the ground and sets a small amount of weight on him so he doesn't move.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[TLOT] Stalks back into the bar and grabs Stevie by his shoulders. - I'm sorry about this, but there's nothing for it. This is a family affair.

[Stevie] - Huh?

[Lie] Is starting to get really concerned about what's happening outside but still has to stay to translate-

[TLOT] Gets outside and jams Stevie down from behind with his powers. Rolling the large miner down into a cat as painlessly and quickly as possible.

[eddy and Edward] -they go up to endrea and enderbro with the plushies to show them.-

[Enderbro] YEEEE! So cute!

[Stevie] Yelps as he becomes smaller and is a brown cat-

[Endrea] Smiles and praises the little enders on their discovery-

[CP] - Growls and tries to arch his back-

[TLOT] Pulls out a metal fence and builds a pen around Cp before tossing Stevie in with him.

[Stevie] Is making a very obvious "WHY!?" face-

[TLOT] He takes the weight off with a scowl - Now talk or fight, but get it out of your systems dammit.

[CP] Immediately goes for the attack-

[eddy and Edward] -sits down and are snuggling the plushies-

[Stevie] Bolts in a tiny circle around the small pen-

[CP] Shoots a fire charge-

[TLOT] Don't make me interfere... Do that again and I'll douse you.

[Stevie] Makes pleading noises at TLOT to let him out-

[TLOT] Hard mental command at both of them - TALK.

-Both freeze slightly before CP angrily shouts at TLOT-

[CP] - THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT!

[Doc] Is picking through Gem's files trying to figure out why she can't handle sunlight. -

[TLOT] Roars- YES THERE IS.

[Stevie] - I'M VERY CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!

[eddy and Edward] -gets up and grabs the skate board and start riding it around the bar with there plushies-

[Endrea] Watches in concern-

[TLOT] I can't change him back right now Stevie, he'll just kill you. But you fighting him while he's in cat form is very unfair. At least this way you both have claws. But I really just want you to talk to each other!

[Stevie] - Whhhyyyyyy?

[eddy and Edward] -crashes into enderbro's legs-

[Doc] You know... I could give you some of my code with a little tweaking. I'm the kind of brine that can handle a lava bath, if the problem is heat related, that might fix it... And then I need a potion for cooling.... hang on. - Xe starts digging in hir inventory and then vaults the bar to use the brewing stand in the kitchen.

[Enderbro] Staggers around and flops on the floor - Whoops! Owie.

[TLOT] Because it needs to happen! Or nothing will ever change between you too!

[gem] it isn't heat related i can sit in lava just fine its the light it's self it burns my skin on contact

[Lie] - Are you alright sweetie?

[Doc] Calling from the kitchen - Got it!

[Enderbro] It's okiees. I'm durable.

[eddy and Edward] -are making apologizing sound-

[Steffan] Trust me, he's near indestructable. Did you hear Doc gave him some Pokemon code? All he can do is faint. One less thing for me to worry about.

[Endrea] Approaches Enderbro and checks him over for herself-

[Enderbro] Ender-Enderbro!

[Enderbro] Checks out Lie- and then makes a silly face at her

[Lie] - What is it?

[eddy and Edward] -crawls on enderbro then hugs him-

[Enderbro] Boops Lies nose spot.

[CP] - TLOT I will murder you when I'm bigger again...

[eddy and Edward] -boops enderbro-

[Lie] Is surprised and then giggles before booping Enderbro back-

[CP] - And there's nothing to talk about!

[Doc] Pops up suddenly and then races back. Xe digs through the mound of stuff and comes up with a tube of white paint, holding it triumphantly. - This is what I need!

[gem] paint?

[TLOT] Growls - Fine... I didn't want to do this....- He reaches back into his own mind for the images he got from Cp and feeds them directly along with all CP's feelings at the time into Stevies mind.

[Stevie] Pushes himself into a corner as this is happening, he's not sure what to think-

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[Doc] Squirts a huge glob onto the crafting table and picks the pixels apart as if looking for something.

[Stevie] - Wha... What... I don't...

[Doc] Gathers a few white pixels and races back to the brewing stand - Now we make it a lingering potion and then glitch it so it keeps looping forever....

[TLOT] That's why he's so mad Stevie. He trusted you with everything and you took someone else's word that his feelings were a lie.

[Stevie] - But... But father...

[CP] Growls loudly, there's a bit of glitching starting to happen around him-

[Doc] Cradles the pearly white potion like a fragile egg and holds it out to Gem. It's surface has little jags of static lighting across it. - Just smear it on yourself. Get every pixel. You only have to do it once. Just go downstairs so you can take your clothes off and get everything.

[Lie] - Do you want some help Gem?

[TLOT] He wasn't your father! Markus is still searching for your real father!

[Stevie] - Who?

[gem] -stands up and carefully takes the potion- yes that would be helpful lie thank you.

[Lie] follows Gem down into the crash room-

[TLOT] Stops - You... you don't know? Notch is here. The only one that's a real human out in the world. He's an ally of ours. He actually found the place where the AI NOTCH that raised you fought the imposter.

[Gem] -starts to take off her clothes she takes off her shirt shorts and panties but she doesn't have a bra-

[Stevie] - What? The real one? Ugh, this is confusing...

[Lie] Blushes a little but pours a bit of lotion into her hand so she can get Gem's back-

[gem] -is also trying to get everything but is making sure to get as much as she can reach trying to even get it on her scalp-

[TLOT] Settles down somewhat. - We got confirmation that there's more then one Notch. They're a type of AI that's supposed to balance out the Herobrine glitches that crop up. But they range everywhere from sweet and nurturing to homicidal deity. Your father was impersonated by a hostile NOTCH who tricked you into betraying your own brother. You broke his hearts because you actually thought he'd try to kill the little brother he so lovingly helped raise.

[Stevie] Hunkers down in the corner starting to feel really guilty-

[gem] did we get everything lie?

[CP] The glitch around him suddenly expands due to his irritation and accidentally opens and pulls the trio into a different server, it's his and Stevie's original server-

-HerobrineCP has laft the server-

-Stevie has left the server-

-HerobrineTLOT has left the server-

[TLOT] Jerks as if someone poured ants on him - AAAAGHHHH What the hell Cp?!

[Lie] - The fuck?

[Doc] What the fuck?! And why did TLOT go?!

[CP] - IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!

[Stevie] Is looking around- Wait a minute...

[gem] -is confused-

[Steve] Just yells in suprise and alarm as his connection with TLOT is streched and cut off. He nearly falls off his chair and clutches desperately at the bar.

[TLOT] Grabs his head in alarm and sudden pain- He's never been so far away from his mate and it's a huge yawning space inside that overwhelms him and sends him to his knees.

[Stevie] - TLOT? Are you okay?

[Steffan] Are you okay Steve?!

[Steve] My... hearts... - Is crying

[TLOT] Curls up miserably. - Whhhhy?

[Lie] - I don't know... CP and the other two just left...

[CP] - I DON'T KNOW! IT JUST HAPPENED!

[Stevie] - Brother... Look around.

[CP] - What of it?

[Stevie] - This is our original seed...

[CP] - Oh fucking nether!

[gem] - is trying to check her self for her to be completely covered-

[TLOT] Whimpers a bit-

[Lie] - I think we got everything Gem, I'm going upstairs to check on the others

[Enderbro] Stops what he's doing to hug Steve-

[Lie] Rushes upstairs- What's going on?

[Steve] Is just crying unconsolably. -

[gem] -gets dressed then follows lie.-

[Steffan] We don't know! TLOT and Stevie and Cp just left the server suddenly!

[GK] Why the fuck would they do that?

[Lie] Frowns as she see's the condition Steve is in- Doc? Could you use my connection to CP to figure out where they are?

[gem] -see steve crying and puts on her bracelets the ender part reseeds then she goes to sit next to him- are yo ok?

[Doc] Yeah... I think so. - Xe puts hir hand over Lies hearts and looks for the thread that connects them.

-The two redstone hearts begin glowing-

[Steve] Sniffles- He's too far away.... I can't hear him....

[Endrea] - If you find his location I could take you there using the void

[gem] -hugs steve-

[eddy and Edward] -they all see steve sad and try to give steve there plushies to cheer him up then hug him-

[Steve] Hugs the stuffed animals, but is still crying. His chest feels like someone punched a hole in it.

[Doc] It's okay Endrea, I can find it.

[gem] -hugs steve in a bear hug-

[Doc] Come on Steve, I'll take you to him.

[Doc] Stalks outside and drags them both along since Gem is still clinging to Steve.

[Lie] Follows them, concerned about her mate-

[Gem] -is even more confused but is holding on-

[Doc] Stomps a rough circle on the ground. The pixels shimmer and spark under hir boots.

[Lie] Looks at it warily- Should I stay here or go with you guys?

[Doc] Shifts into hir larger form and sends a quick message to Deerheart to let her know where xe's going and why-

[Deer] Becomes a bit concerned but wishes Doc luck-

[Doc] I think I've got this Lie. 

[Lie] - Good luck then

[Doc] Grabs Steve and Gem and does a graceful twist as xe leaps into the hole as smoothly as if it were a pool of water. There's a burst of statick and lightinng and they pop out again under a bright blue sky.

[gem] -Then realizes she is outside in the sun and lets go of Steve in panic of her burning only to see she isn't. the three eyes with the mist are now yellow in color.-

[Doc] Does a little curl to catch Gems clothes and settles to the ground.

[CP] Jumps in surprise and gives a short hiss at the small groups arrival-

[Stevie] Is very close to orienting himself-

[Steve] Leaps off hir back and runs straight to his husband. The two smack together like magnets and cling to one another, weeping softly

[Doc] Whaaa.....? Who's the brown cat?

[gem] -decides to lay on the ground as her eyes slowly fade back to white-

[CP] Grumbles as Stevie sniffs the air-

[CP] Goes to a nearby sand block and scratched out some letters- Stevie

[Doc] Turns to TLOT - Why did you make Stevie a cat?!

[TLOT] Is still upset and not listening because the higher resolution is distracting him and making him uncomfortable.

[Stevie] Finally orients himself and takes off in a direction-

[CP] - Stevie! Damnit...- Gives chase

[gem] -closes her eyes tight and faces the ground as the sun starts to hurt them-

[Doc] Notices hir distress and stands over her so she's in the shade.

[Doc] Pulls up the sand block and melts it in hir paws before adding some coal to it.

[gem] Thanks I can't find my old dress i think i lost it for good

[Doc] Forms the black glass into a visor and attaches it to an iron helm, it looks a little bit like a motorcycle helmet. - Try this

[gem] -puts it on- thanks this will work.

[Stevie] Is following a familiar path and soon come into a very familiar clearing, there's a small comfy looking cabin with a well out front. One corner of the house has been blown away, but otherwise it is almost exactly as Stevie usually remembered it-

[CP] Is very disgruntled as he catches up to Stevie, he doesn't like thinking about their old home-

[Doc] Looks at the crying lovers. - I'm sending you guys home. I'l handle this

[TLOT] Manages to nod. - Thank you-

[gem] -is walking around doc but is still freaking out about the sun-

[Doc] Opens a hole and drops it over the pair like a hula hoop, they vanish as the loops hits the earth.

-(Father) Steve and HerobrineTLOT has joined the server-

[GK] Well that's good at least. I'm betting they went straight home though...

[Steffan] Probably for the best.

[Lie] - But where's CP?

[Doc] Stoops for Gem- Hop on. We'll find the wayward cats.

[gem] hop on?

[Stevie] - Has entered the house and immediately goes to his old room, there's still a chest in the corner with his old wooden sword resting on top of it-

[CP] Is grumbling and sitting in the middle of the main room-

[gem] uh ok -gets on doc's back-

[Doc] Walks along sniffing the air. The smell of one angry cat and another frightened one is sharp and distinct in the still atmosphere. 

[Stevie] Is exploring their old house with nostalgia-

[Doc] Finds the small house and eyes the damage warily.

[gem] -looks at the house.-

[CP] His ears twitch backwards as he hears Doc approaching-

[Doc] Sits down in a meatloaf pose and listens intently. Not sure if xe should interfere when there's no actual fighting for the moment.

[CP] Scoffs and goes outside, not liking the fact that he's reliving memories with everything he see's-

[Doc] Cocks an eyebrow at the little red cat.

[Gem] -falls over off of doc as she passes out from lack of sleep-

[CP] Flops near Doc-

[Stevie] Is trotting around the home-

[Doc] Scoops Gem up and cradles her in hir paws.

[Gem] -is sleeping with a blank mind nothing is going though her head-

[CP] Is seriously debating blasting the house with a fire charge-

[Stevie] Jumps up into a window having found a fish-

[Doc] Stevie? If you come out here I'll take you back and have TLOT reskin you human again.

[Stevie] Glances around the house, not quite wanting to leave yet but wanting to be human again at the same time-

[Doc] I take it this was home Cp?

[CP] Nods, trying to fight back memories-

[Doc] Then I'll wait, because I assume Stevie is exploring?

[CP] Shrugs-

[Stevie] Runs out and drops the fish near his brother in his excitement to see if another of their old spots still exists-

[Doc] Smiles softly

[CP] Sighs and gets up to follow his brother disgustedly-

[Doc] Lays Gem across hir shoulders and follows them quietly.

[Stevie] Runs deeper into the forest and comes to a sudden halt, his body trembling slightly-

[CP] Curious steps up next to his brother, neither had come this way towards their favorite apple picking spot since long before NOTCH tried to remove CP. It's the spot where the two NOTCH's had fought and it's completely torn apart-

[Doc] Hisses. - I can still feel their power. It's unsettling...

[CP] Is trembling a little and backs up into Doc-

[Stevie] Small almost frightened mew-

[Doc] Supports him gently. - It's okay, they're not here anymore. I'd know.

[CP] Turns and jumps up onto Doc, clearly stating he wants to be gone-

[Doc] I understand. - Xe puts hir head on the ground - Come on Stevie... lets go home.

[gem] -shifts in her sleep-

[Stevie] Jumps up on Doc as well and curls up-

[Doc] Checks that Gem is secure and makes a hole back into their sever before sliding easily through.

-Gem, InfamousDoctorF, Stevie, and CPHerobrine have joined the server-

[Lie] Immediately rushes outside once she see's that they've returned- CP! Stevie! Doc! Gem!

[Lie] - Uh... Where is Stevie?

[Doc] Lays down on the ground - He's on my head.

[Lie] Approaches and gathers both cat's- Oh dear...

[gem] -slides off of doc still asleep-


	82. Gems Panic Bad Blood

[Doc] Looks at Gem- Wow... She's really conked out. - Xe notices suddenly that Lie is holding both cats and takes a sharp breath. Fearing that they'lll start a fight while in her arms.

[CP] Crawls up onto Lie's shoulder and tucks his head into her hair-

[eddy and Edward] -Comes out of the bar to Gem and snuggles her.-

[Doc] I saw where it happened Lie. You can still feel where the NOTCH's battled...

[Doc] Pats the little enders gently with one paw.

[Eddy and Edward] -makes happy noises-

[Lie] - Where exactly did you guys end up?

[Doc] Their seed... The first seed. Everything is just as they left it.

[Lie] - Oh, I see...

[Doc] I think they're both in shock still. It looked like Stevie was so excited he forgot his fear of his brother for just a little while.

[Lie] - I wonder how this will affect them in the future...

[Aven] -Is still passes out form the alcohol in the booth with Su.-

[Doc] TLOT completely broke down, I can't imagine Steve fared any better. I sent them both home.

[eddy and Edward] -Crawl on Doc and start to get lost in Doc's hair-

[Doc] Wiggles a little. - That tickles!

[Lie] - We noticed. Hopefully they'll be fine come morning. Any idea why Stevie's been changed into a cat?

[Eddy and Edward] -have made there way up to doc's head and are now siting on hir so they can see the beautiful view.-

[Doc] No clue. TLOT was pretty much catatonic and crying. But I'm sure it was his doing. Cp? Do you know? Stevie? Lie can hear you just fine if you think loudly.

-It's a lovely, cloudless, moonlit night and the mobs know well enough to avoid the big dragon-

[CP] - Fucking TLOT wanted us to fucking talk...

[Lie] Relays the answer-

[Doc] Not suprising. Though that is an odd way to go about it.

[eddy and Edward] -are looking at the stars babbling to each other in endemen about them-

[Stevie] - Can I go home now?

[Doc] Listens to their chatter but doesn't understand.

[Lie] Hesitates- Doc, should I take Stevie back to Alexis? Or keep him with me for the night?

[Doc] I'm not sure. Will she be mad that he's currently a cat? Or be even madder if he just doesn't come home tonight? Should I just send her a message over the chat that theres a problem?

[Lie] - That is a very good question...

[Stevie] Hunkers down in Lie's arms-

[Doc] Whispers in the chat to Lie- But if he stays with you... I wouldn't change Cp back yet. I'm afraid he'd be cruel to Stevie while he's so helpless.

[Eddy and Edward] -Start to pap doc lightly to get hir attention- Stars! Stars!

[Lie] - I understand

[Doc] Is startled that they're understandable. And is tempted to correct their mistake as to what the points of light are. But it should remain a secret from innocents for everyones safety.

[Lie] Gives Stevie a gentle pet and hears some disgruntled noises from CP about her actions- What if we let Markus take care of Stevie for the night?

[Eddy and Edward] -they both want to talk about them but they know very, very few words- Stars!

[Doc] He's probably already in bed but I can try. He won't be able to understand him though. Unless Stevie knows how to use the chat box. Or we get him some sand.

[Doc] They're pretty aren't they? And important too.

[Lie] - It will also mean that he'll be close by when TLOT's recovered enough to change him back

[Doc] True....

[Doc] Calls in the chat- Markus? Are you awake?

[Eddy and Edward] -They point to the sky.- Mom. home.

[Endrea] Steps outside, wanting to stretch her wings a bit-

[Notch] Jumps suddenly at the text in front of his eyes, he was raiding the fridge in just his jeans.

[Doc] I think your mom's home is much farther out there then those points of light kiddos.

[Notch] Typing - Did you need me Doc?

[Eddy and Edward] -Waves to Endrea.-

[Endrea] Shifts into her dragon form, stretching her wings and giving a few gentle flaps-

[Doc] If you're not busy, can you pull yourself together? I need you where I am. I can tp you when you're ready.

[Eddy and Edward] -wave again- hi

[Endrea] Laughs a little and speaks to them in ender- Hello little ones

[Notch] Puts the chicken back in the trunk a bit sadly. He points at it, as if to say 'you, me, later' - Give me a min.

[Doc] You're a glory to behold Endrea. You make me feel rather small and gaudy in comparision.

[Eddy and Edward] -Speaks back in ender because it is easier.- There are many pretty stars and constellations out.

[Endrea] - Yes there are, would you like to go up there?

[Notch] Requipts his clothes- Okay.... I'm ready.

[Doc] -/ tp player_Notch to InfamousDoctorF /-

[Eddy and Edward] - They gasp and continue in ender- but mommy would miss out.

[Notch] Hits the ground from slightly above with a soft thump as his shoes impact.

[Endrea] Is a little saddened that they are not referring to her- She can always come at a later time

[CP] Growls a little-

[Notch] Awww. Who's the little brown cat? He's adorable.

[Lie] - That would be Stevie, CP's brother

[Eddy and Edward] -they noticed the sadness- what's wrong?

[Endrea] - It's nothing little ones- She lowers herself closer to the ground- Now then, would you like to fly?

[Notch] Stevie can be a cat too? Did he do something bad?

[Doc] Moves hir head close so the enders can just walk over if they want.

[Eddy and Edward] -climb off of doc and climbs on endrea-

[Lie] - No, according to CP TLOT wanted them to talk and they had been fighting earlier-

[Endrea] Gives Doc a small nuzzle-

[Doc] Gives a happy hum. None of the other dragons have ever done that for hir.

[Notch] Ah, so time out for both of them?

[Endrea] Looks back at the bar- GK! Do you want to go on a flight?

[Lie] - Pretty much, but TLOT can't change him back right now so I was wondering if you would like to look after Stevie until he could?

[GK] Hmm? Yeah okay. I get a little cramped in this form anyway. - He ambles outside and streches out into his larger shape.

[Eddy and Edward] -they raise there arms and yell out it ender- Yay flying!

[Notch] Sure. What do I need to do? - He holds out his arms for the cat.

[GK] Gallops forward awkwardly and throws his wings hard down to take off. He has to flap hard to catch up with Endrea's effortless soaring.

[Lie] Passes Stevie over who quickly settles into Notch's arms, finding him similar to the feel of his own father- Just make sure nothing happens to him that's all

[Endrea] Loops around so she's next to GK-

[Notch] Pets the small cat. - You doing okay Stevie? He seems really calm.

[Stevie] Mews and purrs a little-

[Lie] - He and CP both kinda received a shock a little while ago so both probably won't do much for at least a little while

[Eddy and Edward] -They pat Endrea then says in there tinny Enderman voices- Endrea we have a question

[Notch] Sit's down on a thick part of Doc's tail. - What happened?

[Endrea] - What is it?

[Lie] - They somehow ended up over in CP and Stevie's original server and saw where the two Notch's fought...

[Notch] I figured they would want to see it eventually anyway. I think they both needed to see the proof with their own eyes.

[CP] Climbs down into Lie's arms now that Stevie is gone from them-

[Eddy and Edward] -the two hug her as they ask she there question- can some one have two mom's that never married or were never or will be in a relationship like because you are very mom like to us.

[Endrea] Is surprised by the question- Well, I suppose it's possible. As for my mom likeness it's because I am the mother of all enders on my seed

[Eddy and Edward] - they bounce happily- yay two mommies!

[Notch] Sorry to meet you under such weird circumstances Stevie. If you need anything, let me know. Okay?

[Endrea] Laughs a little-

[GK] grins- Kids, huh?

[Stevie] Mews in agreement and tries to roll onto his back in Notch's arms-

[Endrea] - Indeed

[Notch] Scratches his belly gently.

[GK] They can really grow on ya.

[Endrea] - Yes I know, although sometimes the responsibility can be a bit overwhelming

[GK] Cp told me you have a ton of them.

[Lie] - I can go and let Alexis know where Stevie is for now if you want Doc

[Endrea] - Yes, all born twelve at a time

[Doc] Go ahead. Should I watch Cp so Alexis doesn't get scratched?

[Lie] - If you want, but he may get pissy

[Eddy and Edward] - they are still happily jumping- Gem mommy only has us she kind of born us.

[GK] Well... if you ever... you know... want help with em. I don't have much on my schedule these days...

[Doc] chuckles- He's always pissy. That's nothing new.

[Endrea] - Is that so little ones? And that would be very helpful GK, I birth them that way because twelve eyes of ender are needed to activate a portal, a bit of a grim reminder for what my children are generally used for...

[GK] Damn... That is cold. Yeah. I'll help out. You could even send some of them to the Nether. I can keep em' entertained for you.

[Endrea] - Thank you

[Endrea] Flaps her wings and starts getting higher-

[GK] Hey... uh, don't go too high Endrea.

[Endrea] - Oh? Why not?

[Eddy and Edward] Weee!

[GK] Because this isn't a normal server. You'll smack into the ceiling.

[Endrea] - Ceiling?

[GK] Gets over her so she levels off - Yeah, it's vaulted slightly but seems to go on and on forever. The whole sky is covered like a soup tureen.

[Eddy and Edward] like glow and the dark ceilings with the glowy stars

[Endrea] - Odd...

[GK] It's covered with glowing buttons, for miles and miles. I don't know what they do, but maybe it's best not to press one and find out.

[Endrea] - Perhaps we should ask the Doctor about it

[GK] Yeah. I'd bet you a diamond it's more of hir weirdness.

[Eddy and Edward] Can we have glowy buttons to give to Gem mommy she loves stars

[GK] Ehh... Lets ask Doc to make you some. It's wrong to steal stuff people put in a spot deliberately.

[Endrea] - I agree

[Eddy and Edward] can we go ask now

[Doc] Puts hir head down by Markus.

[Notch] Scratches hir mane a bit with his free hand.

[Endrea] - Certainly, hold on, landing may be a bit bumpy for you

[Eddy and Edward] -holds on- we will hold on tight endrea mommy.

[Lie] - Here Doc, I'll be right back. Behave CP- She places CP on Doc's head

[CP] Makes many noises of dislike and reaches out for Lie as she leaves-

[GK] Just kind of sinks at an angle like a hot air ballon slowly deflating-

[Doc] She's just going to tell Alexis where Stevie is. Just chill a sec, she'll be right back.

[Notch] reaches out to scratch Doc some more and puts his hand on Cp instead - whoops!

[CP] Small hiss towards Doc as Lie moves out of sight-

[CP] Quick swat at Notch-

[Notch] Jerks his hands back- Sorry Cp!

[Doc] Don't take it too hard. He really only relaxes when Lie pets him.

[CP] Jumps down off of Doc wanting to follow Lie-

[Doc] Flops hir tail fluff on him lightly. - She'll be right back. It's safer for you to wait here a sec with the mobs out.

[Endrea] Lands on the ground with a bit of a thud-

[CP] Releases a fire charge at a skeleton to remind Doc that he'll be fine-

[GK] delicate clatter of hooves on cobble-

[Doc] Yeah, I know. But just be patient. - uses hir tail to scoot him close again.

[CP] Growls-

[Eddy and Edward] -jump off of endrea and runs to doc and say in english- Glowy! button!

[Notch] Has momentarilly forgotten that Stevie is normally a full grown man and is cooing at him and telling him what a sweet little cat he is.

[Doc] You... want a glowing button?

[Endrea] - In short yes

[Eddy and Edward] -Shakes there heads up and down.- Present! Mommy!

[Stevie] Is purring-

[Doc] Oh.. Okay. Um. - Xe sits up a bit, - Hey Cp, look at me for a sec-

[CP] Turns away-

[Doc] Moves hir neck so xe's in front of him and clicks on his face.

[CP] Hisses loudly-

[Doc] Xe is suddenly holding a tiny mob head that looks like the red cats head. Xe breaks out the luminous eyes with hir claws and lets the rest fall apart and despawn.

[CP] MANY ANGRY NOISES!-

[Notch] Is watching open-mouthed - Are you using the wheel click cheat to make heads?

[Doc] Sort of. I used TLOT as my last to make the.... originals of these. Him and Cp are purer brines in the eye department then I am.

[Endrea] Lays down, watching the two little enders carefully-

[Doc] Starts playing with the few glowing pixels, multiplying them in hir paws and squeezing them together. Xe opens them and there's a button there. It's incredibly white and glowing so strongly it lights up a wide circle around them.

[Eddy and Edward] -they try and reach for the button-

[CP] While Doc is distracted starts sneaking around the back side of them giving Stevie a growl as he goes by-

[Doc] Here you go. It's not hot or anything.

[Notch] Puts a shoe in his way. - Come on Cp. Don't leave. Lie asked you nice.

[CP] Bites Notch's shoe-

[Notch] Not nice!

[Eddy and Edward] -They take the button and go over to Gem with it and starts to speak in ender- Gem mommy we got you a star for a present you.

[Endrea] suddenly releases a burst of purple energy at a creeper that was trying to sneak up on the group-

[Gem] -is in a very deep sleep and only shifts an inch and makes a little noise-

[GK] Gives a mean little laugh in the late creepers direction- Good one.

[CP] Yowls and jumps over Notch's shoe-

[GK] Opens a wing in front of CP. - Come on buddy. Sit pretty for your lady.

[Eddy and Edward] -they decide to just put it in gem's inventory for when she wakes up-

[CP] Growls-

[Endrea] Rolls her eyes at CP's stubbornness-

[Eddy and Edward] -they go over to cp and try to pet him-

[Doc] Gives a little warning noise to Cp.

[CP] Gives them a small growl but makes no move to harm them-

[Notch] He really does like kids, doesn't he? As protective as he is of his loved ones, he'd make a great dad. 

[CP] Stiffens at the thought and growls really loudly-

[Stevie] Quirks his head to one side as he looks at Notch-

[Doc] Softly- Cp doesn't ever want anyone to call him father. That word makes him think of things he'd rather forget...

[Notch] Oh... I'm sorry.

[CP] Still growling-

[Eddy and Edward] -they stop petting cp but Edward picks him up and brings him to endrea and starts to speak in ender- Endrea mommy we found a lost kitty it has a collar but no tag to help it get back him.

[Endrea] Tries to hold back laughter- Oh little ones, he's not lost, in fact he's a very large brine but sometimes he just needs to be a cat. His mate will be back soon to take him home

[Eddy and Edward] -eddy come up behind Edward and hugs cp-

[Notch] At least he's being tolerant...

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] For now...

[Notch] Switches to rubbing Stevie's ears-

[Stevie] Purrs and gives a happy little mew-

[Eddy and Edward] - they put cp down and lets him lay on the grass near endrea-

[CP] Grumbles and stands, pacing in a circle-

[GK] Sticks his head back in the bar and talks to Sam for few minutes. He retracts his neck with a bowl of rumchata and sets it in front of Cp.

[Eddy and Edward] -Eddy and Edward follow thinking it is a game of follow the leader.-

[Doc] You have followers Cp.

[CP] Grumbles but starts drinking the rumchata-

-There's a small glow coming through the grass-

[GK] Gets another one for Stevie.

[Notch] what is that?

[Eddy and Edward] -both poke cp's drink and retract because of the liquid.-

[CP] Hisses and stand's over it, so the enders can't get to it-

[Doc] Just a cream liquor that he rather likes.

[Notch] Slips down off Doc's tail to sit on the ground with Stevie in the circle of his legs- Do you want some Stevie?

[Lie] Has taken her cat form and crouches behind Doc's tail, watching her mate with a small butt twitch-

[Eddy and Edward]-are starting to cry because there hands got wet and it hurt-

[Stevie] Really isn't sure and gives an uncertain mew-

[Endrea] Takes her wings and gently pulls the little enders away from the bowl, that's enough, let him drink in peace

[Notch] Can't hurt to try it, right?

[Endrea] Licks their hands to clear them of the liquid-

[Stevie] Squirms a bit-

[Eddy and Edward] - they are making ender sniffling sounds-

[Lie] Jumps over Doc's tail and races for CP, tapping him as she goes by and startling him-

[Doc] Haha! The little floof draws first blood!

[GK] What the fuck, ahaha!

[Endrea] Draws them in between her front legs and nuzzling them to try and calm them down-

[CP] Small growl and takes off after his mate-

[Eddy and Edward] -have finally calmed down and get up and go over to gem and cuddle into her arms and fall asleep having used to much energy-

[Notch] Looks up - You know, I never thought in a million lifetimes I'd ever be actually sitting in the middle of a circle of dragons.

[CP] Jumps on Lie and knocks her to the ground, he stands over her before nuzzling into her neck-

[Lie] Pushes CP away a bit- Not now

[CP] Growls a little but let's Lie slip out from under him-

[Notch] Slaps his forehead. - I feel dumb. I'm sitting here talking to Stevie when I didn't even give him a way to reply. 

[Doc] That's okay. We all forget stuff. Here- Xe makes a hole in front of him and fills it with a sandblock.

[Aven] -wakes up from being passes out at the bar-

[Stevie] Jumps onto the sand block-

[Stevie] Scratches out- It feels very weird to be like this...

[Doc] Are you uncomfortable?

[Stevie] - Not... Really? It just feels weird...

[Aven] -walks outside groggily -

[Doc] I kinda like being four-footed once in a while. It feels stable. Plus I don't have to get dressed...

[Lie] Trots back over to the group-

[Stevie] - Ummm...

[CP] Follows his mate-

[Notch] chuckles. - Home is where pants aren't, huh Doc?

[Aven] -looks around- what did I miss?

[Doc] We're having cat time apparently

[Lie] Mews as she gets closer to Notch-

[Notch] Hey Lie - scratches hir head gently. - Just as floofy as ever, though a bit more blocky then last time.

[Lie] Purrs-

[Stevie] Takes a step back from his brother who's not happy about Notch petting Lie-

[Aven]- rubs her head and talks sarcastically- great.

[Notch] Watches Cp warily. - Is this okay? I'm being gentle.

[Lie] Mentally- He'll be fine, he gets no say in this

[Notch] Little bit of eyebrow raise, but quiet. - Okay...

[CP] Lays down a bit of a distance from them-

[Doc] Pets Cp with the very tip of hir tail.

[CP] Hisses and swats-

[Doc] Swishes it around so he can play with the trailing hair

[Stevie] Jumps back into Notch's lap to be a bit further away from his brother-

[CP] - Is resisting as hard as he can-

[aven] does anyone know where we are going to stay since we don't have a house or did gem build us a house while I was passed out?

[GK] Come on Cp... you know you want too... instincts. Both Brine and cat; to go after moving prey....

[Doc] You can stay with me. My house is huge.

[CP] Growls-

[GK] Gets down and wiggles his rump, focused on Cp-

[CP] Doesn't notice GK-

[GK] Suddenly rushes CP in a clatter of hooves-

[Aven] ugh my head.

[CP] Is startled and leaps out of the way with a hiss-

[Doc] Aven? Have a taste of this. -Xe holds out one of Lie's healing flowers. - Just eat this. It kinda tastes like celery.

[GK] Chases Cp playfully, grinning like a maniac.

[CP] Angry noises-

[aven] it's a flower that tastes like celery and it does what?

[Doc] It's a healing herb. It'll make the pain go away faster.

[Lie] Lays down by Notch's feet-

[Notch] I feel privileged. So much cute kitty love.

[aven] ok if that's what it does - eats it and notices the pain go way slowly-

[Stevie] Goes back to the sand block- So what are you doing here?

[Notch] Who, me? Doc contacted me and asked for my help. I watched over Lie while she was recuperating in the real world. But mostly I've just been helping maintain the server security.

[Stevie] - Oh, I see...

[Lie] Watches her mate get chased-

[Notch] You seem... disappointed Stevie? Was that not what you were expecting?

[Doc] Play nice GK

[Stevie] - I don't know, TLOT showed me how my brother felt when I betrayed him, and I know there's two different NOTCH's that I've called father now... But I can't tell much of a difference the two...

[Notch] The differences will be mostly in the personalities. The AI's vary a lot.

[Stevie] - But both were good to me...

[Notch] But one was cruel to Cp... that should be the more important distinction. You only have one brother.

[Stevie] Scuffs at the sand-

[aven] -sees gem and walks over to her in doc's arms- it caught up again.

[Doc] Ah, it's okay. She seemed so tired. I don't mind her snoozing on me.

[CP] Darts over to Lie to get away from GK-

[GK] Ah! Cheater!

[CP] Sticks his tongue out at GK-

[Endrea] Pounces GK

[aven] This is probable the most normal place she has passes out.

[GK] is pounced- Oh no! I'm captured!

[Endrea] Rolls her eyes- Then I suppose I must take you to the End

[GK] Makes theatrical help help noises and wiggles around.

[Endrea] Groans a bit-

[GK] Tickles Endrea aggressively with all the ghast tentacles on his wings

[Endrea] Shrieks in surprise and rolls over onto her back-

[CP] Gives Lie a tiny lick-

[GK] Goes for more tickling laughing the whole time. - Gotcha

[Endrea] - GK!- Laughs more

[Doc] In the arms of a dragon? Where else has she passed out?!

[Notch] watches the cats with a tiny smile.

[Lie] Purrs at CP's attentions-

[Aven] trees, under water, on top of buildings, in caves you name it she has passes out there.

[Stevie] - I just... Don't know what to think or do anymore...

[Doc] I guess there's something to be said for being able to relax anywhere....

[Notch] Then maybe it's time to reevaluate a few things.

[Stevie] - I keep trying to, but then I get attacked

[Aven]- relax is one thing stay up till she passes out is another.

[CP] Hisses at Stevie-

[Notch] Gives Cp a sad look. - Wouldn't you give him just a little bit of a chance? He knows how you feel now.

[CP] Growls a bit and Lie gives him a light warning swat-

[Lie] - Behave

[Notch] From what I understand, Lie would like to be friends with Stevie, Cp. Can't you just be cordial so they can interact?

[Doc] His hatred goes pretty deep Markus. It's taking a long time for those wounds to even scab over.

[Doc] Does she drink too much coffee or something Aven?

[Lie] - The fact that they're sitting this close without fighting is progress Markus

[Aven] no we both don't have it in our server and she doesn't like the smell and taste that and she refuse to sleep because of nightmares she gets from the NOTCH when he ripped off her wings.

[Notch] Reaches out gently and tries to pet Cp with one hand and Stevie with the other. Bridging the physical gap between them.

[Stevie] Moves into the pet-

[CP] Tries to flatten himself out of reach-

[Doc] Ah, so she's avoiding sleep because of dreams.

[Notch] Gently boops Cp's nose instead, - wait, what?

[CP] Hisses and would try to swat but Lie has shifted so she's on his leg-

[Notch] This entity is also a brine?

[Aven] yea but if she stays awake long enough she doesn't have any dreams and can sleep peacefully.

[aven] yea gem is also a brine but only because a NOTCH.

[Notch] Looks tormented- You have no idea how terrible I feel. Dammit, if I was still in the company I could help put a stop to this.

[Lie] - Now that I think about it, CP's the only Brine I know of who was a Herobrine BEFORE he gained his glitch...

[Doc] I know it's not your fault they pushed you out Markus.

[Doc] No, TLOT was born a brine. His powers were removed and then restored almost to what they were at the start.

[Lie] - But CP had no powers either, he was as Stevie is now

[Lie] - Well, not this exact moment, but you know what I mean

[Notch] So you think the odds are somehow skewed in favor of brines being spawned that way rather then made by an attempted removal?

[aven] Well the NOTCH that attacked gem was not the smartest its main program was to protect the soul server from brines and any other threats. The problem is gem before she became a brine had glowing white eyes before making it confuse her as a brine the only thing after she was killed she had to much a will to live and she came back as a brine and fled to the server me and gem where on.

[Notch] Like I said, they vary a lot. Some of them are near mindless, other fiendishly clever.

[Lie] - I'm not sure, just pointing out what I know. I'm not a naturally occurring Brine so I can't really say much on the subject

[aven]-sits down on the grass- well at least this place is safe

[Doc] You know I got around quite a bit. Mostly I just avoided Herobrines for the sake of my own safety. I was shocked when TLOT didn't try to murder me on sight.

[Lie] - And then you started this sanctuary

[Stevie] Is checking to see that Lie is between him and CP-

[Aven] -looks over at Su who is on her shoulder-

[Doc] Also because of a NOTCH.... I couldn't stand by and watch what it was doing to TLOT and Steve. If it weren't for Steve... he'd still be a prisoner forever bleeding his immortal life out in the Nether.

[Notch] Oh gods...

[Lie] Nuzzles CP a little as she rolls over, wanting to keep his attention on her so he won't try to attack anybody else-

[Lie] - That's true Doc

-There's a bit of rippling in the long grass at the other end of the bridge-

[Stevie] - How are TLOT and Steve doing now? Can you tell Doc?

[aven] -looks past su to see a giant spider and starts yelling as she runs back to the bar- NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!

[Doc] .....

[Doc] No. They're in their room, that's all I know. The two of them are blocking everything out. I don't think it's intentional, they're just really focused on each other.

[Notch] yeesh.... They are a bit more unsettling when you're actually in the game.

[Lie] - You made them

[Notch] I was one of several Lie, none of the team could really take sole credit for the hostile mobs.

[Aven] -is now hiding from the spiders in the basement of the bar.-

[Lie] - Speaking of team, did you hear anything else from Jeb before my mate so rudely dragged you in here?

-Suddenly there are several cats trotting across the bridge, they see the group and the pace quickens as they move closer.-

[CP] Perks up and growls loudly-

[Notch] No, unfortunately. Or fortunately. Depending on how you look at it. I hate talking to him these days, if I don't have too.

[Lie] - I understand. If you ever know he's going to come over let me know, can't let him question where "bitchy cat" went

[Notch] Hahah, you did make an impish spectacle of yourself. I really hope nobody comes looking for me while I'm here. The way I tore up my room when Strangled came in... someone might think something terrible happened to me.

-The cats swarm around the group and some of them investigate the cat-brines-

[CP] At Lie- Bitchy cat? My my my, have you been hiding a different side from me?

[CP] Growls loudly at the other cats-

-There are a few kittens and some of them romp and play in Doc's tail hair. -

[Stevie] Is getting nervous and jumps back up into Notch's lap-

[GK] distant relatives Cp?

[CP] Hisses-

-A few cats crawl on Gem and curl up- 

[Doc] I guess I'm not getting up any time soon....

[Lie] Is watching the other cats curiously-

[Notch] what's with all the cats?

[Lie] - I don't know...

-A tabby and a tuxedo cat both sniff Cp-

[CP] Get's his leg out from under Lie and swats at both of them-

-The cats back off but stay close by- 

-A small white kitten sneaks up to Lie and snuggles in her fur-

[Lie] Nearly feels her ovaries reform-

-The kitten goes after one of her nips-

[Lie] Makes a squeaking noise and stiffens-

[Endrea] - Well now, somebody finally has kittens...

-quiet numnum noises-

[Doc] Is trying not to explode from laughter-

[CP] Is growling and wants to swat the kitten away-

[Lie] Is really unsure about what she should do-

-An arrow flies very close to GK and thocks into the forehead of a creeper that had gotten a bit too close- 

[GK] What the fuck?!

[Stevie] Peeks around Notch to see who's there-

[Alexsezia] Walks across the bridge- There you are you little scamps! Hey guys. Did I miss some kind of party?

[Lie] Rolls head back to look at Alexezia and mews to get her attention- Um, kitten... Help?

[Alexsezia] Hey little guy, that's not your mom. Wait, that's not my cat. Did we get another Herobrine that's a cat sometimes?

-numnum-

[Lie] Squirms a little and bends to try and nudge the kitten away-

[Doc] Alex, that's Lie. And you might want to get your kitten off her, she looks a bit uncomfortable.

[Alexsezia] Oh geeze! I'm sorry! - Removes the kitten gently. It makes a very tiny mewing noise.-

[Notch] Alex? Wait... which group are you with?

[Alexsezia] Oh... TLOT and Father Steve

[Lie] Sits up and licks herself while CP nudges her, growling at any other cats which get near-

[Doc] you okay there Lie?

-More tiny mewing as Alexsezia plays with the kitten-

[Lie] - I... May need you to check to see if I have ovaries or not because right now I'm honestly not sure...

[Doc] Oh dear... I didn't think you could regenerate your organs. Come over here and I'll look. I can't get up since Gem is on me.

[Lie] Trots over to Doc-

[Doc] Pushes her over very delicately and makes a bitty static hole over her belly.

[CP] Stays close-

[Doc] Ummmm... this is gonna be a bit tougher then last time.

[Lie] - Should we wait till you can shift to human first?

[Doc] No I think I can... I just need to concentrate, some quiet. It's hard with these claws.....

[Gem] -wakes up with a starts knocking cat off her then she sees Markus- AAAAAA! - she tries to climb over doc but is so panicked she keeps falling back.-

[Notch] Holy crap!

[Stevie] Accidentally digs his claws into Notch slightly-

[Doc] Is bumped and accidentally jabs Lie with a thick claw - SHIT!

[GK] Grabs at Gem frantically to stop her bumping Doc

[Alexsezia] WHOAH!

[Lie] Yowls in surprised pain and CP is quick to launch himself at Doc to defend his mate-

[Doc] Can't get out of the way. - Wait!

[gem] -is now trying to get away thinking she is danger-

[Alexsezia] Grabs at Cp- Don't do that!

[GK] Is trying to pin Gem down

[CP] Is hissing and scratching as much as he can-

[Notch Grabs Stevie and leaps up as the regular cats scatter in panic

[Doc] OW OW OW OW!

[gem] -only panic's more as she is held down screaming- I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!

[Alexsezia] Runs to Lie and kneels down protectively to check her injuries.

[Lie] Whimpers a little-

[GK] QUIT SQUIRMING!

[CP] His eyes are glowing brightly as he growls at Doc, standing between the dragon and his mate-

[gem] -trying to desperately get away so she can run way-

[Alexsezia] Quickly pinches out the little ovary that's been popped like a tiny ballon and snips out the second one for good measure. With practiced ease she stitches the cat closed and bites off the thread.

[Lie] Is whimpering a little-

[GK] Is trying to hold down all of Gems four arms by mashing her with his wings.

[Doc] Is trying to fend off Cp without hurting him-

[Notch] Makes a grab for Cp with his free hand-

[gem] -slowly squeezing out of gk's grip as she tries to get way-

[CP] Hisses as Notch picks him up, to mad and focused on Doc to care that it's Notch holding him-

[Alexsezia] Runs to the struggling pair and dumps a bucket of water on Gem.

[Notch] Is juggling both an angry Cp and Stevie as well-

[Stevie] Jumps out of Notch's arms so Notch can get a better grip on CP-

[gem] -freezes not sure what is going on an more and tries to curl up in a ball ready to accept death-

[GK] Sputters angrily

[Endrea] - And players wonder why I stay in the End...

[Alexsezia] Quickly throws down some fence pieces, grabs Cp from Notch and puts him in the makeshift cage.

[Endrea] Opens her wings for Eddy and Edward to huddle under-

[CP] Very angry and swats at Alex through the bars-

-The cats are slowly starting to settle down-

[eddy and Edward] -they look up at endrea and speak in ender -gem mommy is all wet

[Lie] Tries standing but finds herself still in a bit of pain-

[gem] -is slowly rocking back and forth on the grass-

[Endrea] - It's alright, I'll protect you from the water

[Alexsezia] Checks on Lie - No, stay down Lie. You'll rip the stitches.

[Lie] Whimpers and lays back down-

[GK] Don't be a weenie Gem. It's only water.

-There is an explosion as CP uses a fire charge on the pen and darts out of it towards his mate-

[Alexsezia] Don't pounce her!

[Doc] Is whimpering a bit-

[Lie] Mews as CP stops next to her-

[CP] Leans down and starts gently licking Lie's face, he wants to make certain she's okay-

[gem] -gem doesn't speak as her mind waits for death-

[GK] Looks at Gem- what the Nether is your problem?

[Notch] Looks stunned-

[Lie] Lifts her head so CP can get his body under it as he curls himself around her-

[gem] - gem doesn't move- I don't want to die

[Stevie] Goes back over to Notch and mews-

[GK] Die? What are you talking about?

[Notch] Picks Stevie up and hugs him -

[Stevie] Gives Notch a tiny lick-

[Gem] -looks at GK- the NOTCH that wants me dead is here.

[GK] No he's not. I mean, yeah, theres a Notch here, but he's not yours.

[gem] I'm confused now but my... but he... -gem trails off and just stops all together-

[Doc] Sorry Lie... she bumped me....

[Endrea] Is focused on the young enders under her wings and keeping them safe so is not paying much attention to what's happening around her-

[Notch] Geeze.... Doc. Your snout is a mess. Can I get you something?

[eddy and Edward] -the two Enderman say loud enough for all to here in English.- Nightmare!

[Doc] Rustles around in hir inventory and pulls out a ball of slime. - I just need something to cool down, Cps scratches really burn.

[Alexsezia] Ah, another brine with night terrors? Does she have a... mate? 

[eddy and Edward] Mommy! Nightmares!

[Notch] Cradles Stevie in one arm and helps Doc rub the cold slime on hir injuries.

[Stevie] Calmly lays in Notch's arm-

[Doc] Alexsezia... what did you do to Lie?

[Alexsezia] I... fixed her. I thought that was what you were trying to do. I've done it plenty of times to my own cats. It's pretty easy.

[Lie] Small mew and nuzzles into CP's side-

[Alexsezia] It's not as elegant as how you usually do it Doc, but you seemed a bit.... preoccupied.

[eddy and Edward] -goes over to doc- Help! Mommy!

[Gem] -just lays on the ground-

[Doc] Is nursing hir scratches but gets up anyway to check on Gem. 

[GK] She's being weird and hysterical. 

[Doc] Well maybe you should get off of her GK

[GK] Grumbles but moves

[Gem] -doesn't move because she is very confused-

[Doc] Are you okay Gem? - A little bit of blood drops on Gem because Doc's head is above her.

[gem] -begins to shake because of the drops-

[GK] Pushes Doc out of the way- You're not helping dimwit!

[Doc] Shrieks because GK pushed against hir injuries

[Notch] Do you want me to try?- walks over

[Notch] Uh... miss? Do you know where you are?

[Gem] -panic over the shrieking and Notch getting close and gets up and bolts down the path to spawn and hides in the tree there-

[GK] Way to go dumbass

[Notch] WHAT DID I DO?

[CP] Huffs and rolls his eyes-

[Doc] winces- I'm going to go wash off.

[GK] It's always something isn't it?

[Alexsezia] Is petting Lie gently. - You'll be okay.

[Lie] Is starting to fall asleep-

[GK] You know that's Cp next to you, right?

[Alexsezia] IT IS?!

[CP] Growls a little, but not enough to disturb Lie-

[Doc] Plunges hir head into the cold water to clean hir scratches, and shakes it off a bit violently.

[Alexsezia] No wonder you tried to turn Doc's face into hamburger. Geeze Cp.

[eddy and Edward] -make tinny sounds of fear of the water and are hiding under endrea-

[Notch] He's protective. You have to give him that.

[Endrea] Nuzzles them in a comforting manner-

[eddy and Edward] -making little noises-

[Endrea] - It's alright little ones- Raises her head and looks at Doc- Should I go and see if I can find the new brine?

[Doc] From the shore down the hill- Yes please!

[Endrea] Lowers herself- Come now little ones, let's go find your other mother

[eddy and Edward] - they climb on endrea-

[Endrea] Gently spreads her wings and takes off into the air- Keep your eyes open for your other mother

[eddy and Edward] -goes back to speaking in ender- ok endera mommy.

[Doc] Comes back up the hill and flops on the grass.

[CP] Licks Lie some more-

[Alexsezia] Gets out a paste and spreads it over Lie's stitches. - Now don't lick it off Cp. It's antibacterial and doesn't taste good.

[CP] Growls at Alex-

Other cats settle down around them. There's a little bit of purring going on-

[eddy and Edward] -are looking for gem on top of endrea-

[Alexsezia] You want her to heal don't you?

[CP] Grumbles and lays his head down on the ground-

[Notch] Sits down near them- Was she hurt badly?

[Alexsezia] Doc just poked a hole in what xe was trying to remove. It looked worse then it was.

[Jeff] Has managed to get down the outside of Doc's house through a broken window and is searching for something to kill-

[gem] -is trying to stay hidden in the spooky tree at spawn-

[Endrea] Is still flying searching for Gem-

[eddy and Edward] -see's gem's eyes and speak's to endrea- we see gem mommy

[Endrea] Banks and descends towards Gem, she beats her wings hard to maintain a hover in the air as she looks at Gem-

[Gem] AAAAAAA! -Gem screams as she falls out the tree into Michel's grave-

[Endrea] Lands as softly as she can- Please, do not be afraid, I've brought your children

[eddy and Edward] -run to gem making happy sound-

[gem] I saw him he came for me

[Endrea] - Who did you see?

[gem] The NOTCH who tried to kill us.

[Endrea] Tilt head curiously- Do you mean the Notch you saw outside of the bar? I can assure you that was not your NOTCH

[gem] but right before I woke up my NOTCH was right where he was and... and... and...

[Endrea] - My dear, you were sleeping, having a nightmare, nothing more, nothing less

[Gem] oh well then who was it

[Endrea] - The real Notch, the mortal man who created this game

[gem] oh so Markus I am sorry I was panicking I really though I was going to die.

[Endrea] - It's alright, although you did cause a bit of a stir back there

[gem] sorry i wish i didn't have these nightmares

[eddy and Edward] -looks up at gem- we have two mommies now you and endrea mommy

[Endrea] - You're not the only one here who has them

[gem] -looks at eddy and Edward- since when -looks up at endrea- who else does

[Endrea] - My brine, CP, if he sleeps without his mate close to him he relives the moment he was first initially removed and all the pain which comes with it

[eddy and Edward] since went flying with endrea we asked her if she could be our mom too.

[gem] well at least he has a cure also are you ok with that endrea

[Endrea] - Very much so, I am mother to all the enders on my server so adding two more to the family isn't too much work. Besides I find it calming and relaxing

[gem] well then if i ever need a baby sitter you will be my first call -gets up holding eddy and Edward- i think we should head back so i can apologize.

[Endrea] Lowers herself- Climb on, I'll fly you back

[gem] that would be nice -climbs on- where did this glowing button in my inventory come from?

[Endrea] Laughs a little- It's a present from the little ones

[eddy and Edward] its a star we got it for you

[gem] its very small for a star and its a button why is it a star

[Endrea] Looks up- Apparently it's what the stars above us actually are

[gem] -looks up- the stars in this world are glowing buttons?

[Endrea] - Yes, but we don't know what they do

[gem] well then when i get a house i guess i will have to decorate my ceiling with stars

[Endrea] Spreads her wings and lifts off into the air-

[gem] do you think they will be mad endrea i don't like being yelled at?

[Endrea] - No, well, CP might be. But the others will be understanding

[gem] ok but if i start getting yelled at i might cry

[Doc] Sways a bit in place, hir face is flushed. Xe's obviously dizzy and sinks to the ground. -I- uh... - Hir breathing is a bit too fast and xe passes out, hir eyes rolling back alarmingly.

[Stevie] Mews in concern-

[Notch] Whoah, Doc are you okay?

[Alex] That's not good. - She kneels down to look at the dragon. 

[Endrea] Circles high overhead, looking for a large enough spot to land that's close enough-

[GK] Looks on in concern. What the Nethers wrong with hir?

[Alexsezia] Is looking over the scratches- some of these are pretty deep....

[CP] Huffs, not feeling guilty about his actions at all-

[Doc] Shivers-

[Lie] Gives little mew of concern-

[Endrea] Spots an area to land and thuds down a bit harder than she would have liked-

[Alexsezia] Cp.... when was the last time you groomed yourself?

[CP] Turns his head away-

[Alexsezia] This is serious Cp. When?

[gem] -gem is shy after what happened and gets off of endrea- hello

[CP] Flicks his tail at Alex-

[Notch] why is that important?

[Alexsezia] I have a suspicion. Especially if he's peed recently.

[GK] Cocks his head in confusion.

[Doc] Is trembling and making small noises.

[Lie] - He peed on TLOT and Steve earlier today...

[Alexsezia] You little bastard....

[Notch] Is quiet for a moment- wait, I think I know what you're suggesting. But how is that even possible? Minecraft isn't that complex for you, is it?

[Endrea] Goes to sniff Doc, she can smell that something is wrong-

[Alexsezia] You know normally I wouldn't blame a cat for this, but you should know better Cp. I'm really angry with you right now.

[Doc] Makes a rather pathetic moan, xe's confused and twitching a bit in what seems to be a fever dream.

[CP] Grumbles- The fuck did I do now?

[CP] Gently shifts so he's out from under Lie and approaches Doc, wary of Alex-

[Alexsezia] Is softly petting Doc with a look of concern- Their healing abilities as a brine are pretty advanced, but this...

[Notch] It's not like we can get a round of medication either.

[CP] Grumpily sits next to Doc and pulses some of his power, slipping into Doc's dream world-

-There's a version of the server that's familiar, but the colors are inverted and the world is skewed weirdly. Doc is laying on the ground, half delerious and muttering-

[Doc] Don't let the ants eat all the sandwiches

[CP] Is human in the dream realm- Oh fucking joy- Goes over and nudges Doc- Oi fucker, your dreaming

[Doc] No paperclip, I don't want to write a resume

[CP] Makes a face at the reference- DOC! SNAP OUT OF IT!

[Doc] Did you know cows are combustable and a substitute for mustard....

[CP] Oh fucking nether- Trying to think of something which will grab Doc's attention- Hey, Deer is drowning

[Doc] Deerheart is like a rubber ball... squishy and bounces back from whatever - Xe shivers, and curls on hirself as if violently cold.

[CP] Growls and starts setting things on fire, trying to get a fear reaction out of Doc-

[Doc] Squishy like a marshmallow, warmy warmy

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake, I don't know what the fuck to do...

[Doc] Mumbles -dirty claws... elevated heartbeat...

[CP] - Oh joy, symptoms...

[Doc] And then add a dash of paprika and simmer till explosive.

[CP] Groans and slips out of the dream realm after giving Doc the command to wake up-

[Doc] Wakes but isn't coherent. Xe's panting, shivering and feverish.

[CP] Goes over to Lie and gives her a little nuzzle- I'll be right back- He creates an opening out into the real world

[gem] -sits down on the grass putting eddy and Edward in front of her then starts to play with her powers-

[CP] Hops out and closes the opening behind him-

[Notch] A little too late- Be careful.


	83. Recovery and Small Worlds

[GK] Hey, you came back. Have you calmed down sufficently?

[Alexsezia] To Lie- give your mate some hell when you can for being dirty

[Gem] -doesn't look up at gk but stays looking at the thing that s forming in her hands- I am really sorry about what happened I went into a panic because of nightmares.

[Notch] These things happen, it seems like all the brines keep suffering long after the traumatic events that often form them....

-CP pops out near a pharmacy and is surprised to see a few dim lights still on, curious he slips in through a vent and is greeted by a strong smell of blood. Silently heading down an isle he peeks out the far end and spots a familiar dark blue hoodie. EJ is raiding the pharmacy for things for the other pastas, all around him are dead bodies with various organs missing. CP slinks past them and behind the pharmacy counter, closer to EJ, but it's where he needs to be to get medication. He spots the bag EJ is using to put the medication is on the ground behind him. EJ isn't paying much attention as he tosses stuff into the bag. CP creeps closer and looks at all the names of the medications but none of it makes any sense. Deciding to just go with whatever he can grab, he grabs a mouthful of bags and darts for the computer on the counter, the bags making noise as he runs. This catches EJ's attention and the eyeless pasta shouts obscenities as the cat darts through the computer into the digital realm. CP has no idea if he grabbed anything which could help Doc or not as he slips back into the server-

[Notch] It's rather important that I keep my being here a secret and it would look suspicious if I changed my skin. Sorry I frightened you.

[gem] - small swirl of rock are starting to form as they all rotate one direction in a line- I though you where the NOTCH that attacked me which panicked me more.

[CP] Brings the bags of medication over to Doc-

[Notch] Let me see that please. My aunt had a really mean cat...

[CP] Growls a bit but complies, dropping the bags at Notch's feet before returning to his mate giving her small licks and nuzzles-

[Notch] Digs around - There are LOT of psychiatric drugs in here Cp.

[CP] - I just grabbed what I could, didn't really have a lot of time either

[Lie] Relays what CP said-

[Alexsezia] Why not?

[CP] Huffs and goes over to the sand block- There was another pasta there

[gem] - once gem is done a small galaxy is in her hands swirling around a tiny sun-

[Notch] Okay.. this looks familiar... Rocephin.. Levophed... Merrem, but I've got no clue how much to give, xe's huge.

[Alexsezia] does anyone else here have medical training?

[CP] Leave at least one of each, then TLOT or Doc can copy them for future use...

[Lie] - I don't

[GK] Snorts. - Doc's digital. Why can't Cp just break down their code and give them the binary equivalent?

[CP] - It's a bit more difficult with things from the real world

[Alexsezia] Well you better fucking try. It was your filthy little self that made them sick.

[CP] Hisses at Alex-

[Doc] Suddenly digs claws into the ground and curls up into a painful, shivering ball. Xe's sweating and it's steaming off hir surface.

[CP] Grumbles and approaches Notch to get the pills-

[gem] -pokes gk with one of her free hands- do you want it

[Notch] holds them in one hand out to him and holds Stevie over his shoulder with the other.

[Endrea] Lays one of her wings over Doc-

[GK] Huh? What is that?

[CP] Swats the pills onto the ground and begins concentrating-

[gem] is a tiny galaxy -holds out the galaxy-

[GK] Gets a sudden mean light in his eyes. It's the look of a person holding a very fragile egg with intention for mayhem. - Maybe... don't give it to me....

-The pills begin glitching as they're slowly turned into binary-

[gem] -take the galaxy thinking she will give to doc when xe feels better- ok I will give it to someone else

[Alexsezia] Hey.. that's really neat! Look at all the little stars!

[CP] Is almost finished with the coding-

[gem] do you want some I decided I am going to give this doc when they feel better

[Alexsezia] I'll take it if you don't want it, I think it's beautiful.

[Lie] Tries sitting up but lays back down with a wince of pain-

[Notch] Is still digging it the bag. - Here's something no one here needs... viagra.

[Alexsezia] Hears Lie - Just stay down please?

[Stevie] Tilts head curiously, not knowing what it is-

[Doc] Curls closer to Endrea-

[gem] I don't need them I make them all the time but they are lifeless planets and the star doesn't last long because of how little gas it has but if you want it here -hands it over to alexsezia- when it dies I will make you a new one

[Alexsezia] Hmmmm, I wonder if putting it on a redstone pedestal would help power it for longer?

[CP] Finishes and swats the code towards Doc-

[gem] feel free to test it out -starts to make a new one for doc-

-The coded numbers fall like a pile of spaghetti and lay on the ground -

[GK] That was rude as fuck Cp.

[CP] Hisses at GK, he's far from being in a good mood-

[gem] -finishes the second one for doc-

[GK] Ambles over and hooks a hoof under the top of Doc's jaw. Xe resists having hir mouth opened but hir huge white teeth end up exposed anyway. It's taking both of GK's front legs to hold it open. - Throw the code in asshat, my hands are full.

[CP] Grumbles but does so before returning to Lie's side-

[GK] Lets go of Doc's mouth as they start coughing violently.

[Doc] A heavy glitch courses through hir and xe rolls sideways to get clear of Endrea before vomiting a bunch of static on the ground. The grass blocks glitch into obsidian under the crackling slime.

[Endrea] - Oh dear...

[Doc] Whimpers and shivers, still unsteady on hir feet.

[GK] Better out then in...

[CP] Swishes tail in irritation-

[Alexsezia] Gives Cp a hard look.

[gem] -looks at doc worried.-

[CP] Ignores Alex-

[Notch] Wants to investigate but doesn't want to risk Stevie or put him down.

[Doc] Makes a weak attempt to scratch dirt over the bad code and mutters some nonsense before sitting down hard on the ground.

[CP] Has the feeling he should bolt soon-

[Doc] Very tired- You know Cp.... I would really love it if you didn't randomly attack me since you know I'm not going to hurt any of our own intentionally. But as it stands; I'd settle for you just grooming yourself more often.

[CP] Small growl-

[gem] -walks up to doc and holds out the small galaxy- doc I'm sorry I was all panicked before I wanted to give this to you to try and make up for it.

[Doc] Blinks at it, and cranes hir head down to get a better look. - Is it.... alive? I don't want to wreck anything accidently.

[gem] Its a working solar system but it will never have life and doesn't live long unless you keep putting more hydrogen in the sun.

[Doc] Cradles it in hir paws very gently- Not even if I seeded it?

[gem] it would take to long to form anything before it would collapse because the sun doesn't have enough fuel and again its to small.

[Doc] Hmmmmm..... Thank you Gem, either way, it's lovely. - Xe takes out a barrier block and puts the universe in the center of it for safe-keeping.

[gem] let me know when it collapses I will make you a new one

[CP] Is checking on Lie with a little mew of concern for her as he lays down next to her-

[Doc] Thank you. I- Doc stops midsentance and crouches down low. Xe slinks a few steps and lays down in a circle around the cats. - I'm not mad Cp. And I'm sorry I hurt you Lie.

[Lie] - It's alright, I know it wasn't intentional

[Alexsezia] No need for anyone to worry. She'll heal up.

[CP] Flattens his ears and looks for a way out of the circle-

[Notch] Is idly petting Stevie.

[Doc] Don't run Cp. You'll only make Lie and I worry about you.

[CP] Small growl as he curls around Lie-

[Jeff] Is grumbling and kicking random shit out of his way as he's walking along the path. He's pissed about being stuck here and is trying to figure out a way to get back at CP for killing him. He looks up and spots CP and Lie's place and he smiles wide as a wicked idea occurs to him, but there are a few things he'll need to gather first-

[CP] Is warily watching Doc-

[gem] doc do you want me to make you something like meteors or comets for your solar system?

[Doc] But they might smash into the little planets and mess them up!

[gem] not if I organize a perfect obit with them in it

[Lie] Shifts and winces a little as she tries to get more comfortable-

[Doc] Raises eyebrow- You like geo-engineering? The amount of geological clockwork you put into this is impressive

[Alexsezia] Kneels down by Lie as well. - I know it's uncomfortable, but just rest.

[CP] Is resisting swatting Alex but finding it hard-

[gem] no its just something natural I am good at balancing obits making space related things.


	84. Getting Along Like a House on Fire

-The next day-

[Deer] Is looking at the instructions Doc left her to allow others onto the server. Her mate was still a little woozy after the blood poisoning the previous night. Deer is waiting at spawn for a sign of somebody on the other side of the firewall-

[Mix] *Knock knock?

[Deer] Jumps a little, nervous about what she's been tasked to do- Ah! Just please wait a moment! I'll open the barrier- Deer begins messing with the code and slowly creates an opening in front of her

[Deer] Calls through- Hello?

[Mix] S-sorry- Hi! *She shuffles in slowly, holding her frantic chicken friend to her chest, in accompaniment a short end person trails in behind her

[Deer] Smiles gently and absentmindedly closes the opening behind the group- Hello, my name is Deerheart and you are?

[Mix] I'm Mix, this is Ben *She raises the slowly calming chicken a bit

[Sky] And I'm Sky. It's nice to meet you. *He seems to be looking around more than looking at the person who was there to greet them. Go figure.

[Deer] It's very nice to meet you. I'm guessing Doc filled you in on at least some of the rules here?

[Mix] Yes, and Doc was supposed to greet us, um.. Did something change? *She must mean how Deerheart was there to greet them rather than Doc.

[Deer] - Ah, there was a bit of an... Incident last night and my mate is still recovering. They do send their apologies though

[Mix] Oh, alright, I hope Doc gets better soon? *She gives a friendly smile afterwards, taking to looking around much like Sky still was.

[Deer] - Would you like to explore? If you have any questions I'll try to answer them

[gem]-Had jumped from the top of doc's house with an elytra then slams into the tree at spawn-

[Sky] I'd like to take a look around, unless Mix wants me to stay.

[Mix] You can go, I think Ben and I can handle this

[Deer] Flinches a bit and looks at the tree- Gem? Are you alright?

[gem] I'm good but its been awhile since I hit just my face into a tree I usually always have my armor now I don't need it -Gem stands up and rubs the back of her head-

[Mix] *The loud noise seems to startle Mix, and she tucks herself behind Sky. Seems he wouldn't be going anywhere yet.

[Deer] - Do you need any of Lie's healing flowers? There should be some in her green house...

[Deer] Turns back towards Mix- Oh, it's alright Mix, this is Gem, another recent addition to our home here

[Gem] No I am good it just stings a little like getting a slap to the face. Hello Mix it's nice to meet you.

[Sky] *Seems to have straightened up when Mix ducked behind him, only to relax when he hears that Gem is not a threat

[Sky] You're okay Mix, they're friendly. *He reassures her, which seems to work as she steps back out from behind him

[Mix] O-Oh. Hello Gem

[Deer] - If you need a place to stay until you've built your own home you can probably stay with Doc and I

[Deer] - Are you heading out to find a place to build Gem?

[Gem] I was just going to fly a bit to see the surrounding areas and where house are so I know where to build and where not to

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- Well the savannah behind Lie's place is fairly open, although I'd be careful about some of the animals living there...

[Notch] Is watching quietly from the shadow of the archway betwen the graves-

[Stevie] Is sitting by Notch's feet-

[Gem] I will check it out it sounds like a good place after all it doesn't really rain there so Eddy and Edward would be safe and Aven wouldn't have to worry about water falling from the sky since she has hydrophobia.

[Deer] - Just be careful of the mammoths

[Notch] Suprised and speaks aloud accidently- We have mammoths?

[Deer] Jumps a little- Oh! Notch! Hello!

[gem] -jumps slightly- oh hey Notch

[Notch] Looks embarassed- Didn't mean to startle.

[Deer] - It's alright

[Mix] *Seems to have tucked herself behind Sky again. Easily scared girl.

[Gem] well since I am going there do you want to come with me notch?

[Notch] Sure. Seriously though...where did the mammoths come from? I thought TLOT was afraid to make large animals because he thought he'd be punished again?

[Deer] - Doc brought them back after hir expedition through games to bring Lie's resolution up before she went to stay with you. There are plenty of other things and people here from other games as well

[Sky] *Seems to have resigned to the fact Mix was going to use them as a shield whenever someone new showed up, wrapping an arm around the shorter girl and gently taking Ben from her- mainly so she didn't squish the poor bird to death

[Notch] Notices the cowering girl. - Are you okay miss?

[Mix] Y-Yeah.. *She's dug her fingers into Sky's sleeve now that her hands are empty.

[Sky] {Softly} Loud noises scare her when she's in new places. *Ah, that explains that.

-In the distance there is smoke beginning to rise-

[Notch] Do you guys smell something burning?

[gem] guys I see smoke

[Deer] Looks skywards- Smoke... Oh dear, that's the direction of Lie's house!

[Notch] Picks up Stevie. - I'll get Doc! I think I know how to fix it!

[gem] -Flies up enough to get enough height then elytra towards lies house-

[Deer] - Mix, would you and your companion like to see the village? It would probably be for the best since there may be water involved soon...

-Lie's house is burning and Jeff is laughing in front of it, holding a flint and steel-

-There's a bit of a rumble and a loud and then fading scream as Doc tears by overhead with Notch in hir hair and clinging on for dear life. -

[Mix] Yes-s please. It'd be best if we ccame with. *Sky just nods a bit after her statement, nudging her a bit forward

[Deer] Leads them into the village and starts introducing them to villagers-

[gem] -lands behind jeff- the fuck!

[Jeff] - LET THE WHORES HOUSE BURN!

[Doc] Does a twist in the air and clouds start gathering overhead. - Notch is clinging to Stevie with one hand and Doc's mane with the other. 

[Notch] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

[Deer] Is keeping an eye on Doc-

[Stevie] Feels a bit sick-

[gem] hey you what the nether do think your doing

[Jeff] Flips Gem off- None of your fucking business you ugly bitch!

[Doc] Hears Jeff and scowls. There's a thunderhead forming over Lie's house and xe's whipping it out of thin air by spinning around it

[Stevie] Gives a bit of a warning sound-

[Jeff] Looking up at Doc- FUCKER GO AWAY!

[gem] -gem's eyes turn red as she gets pissed- what the fuck did you say

[Doc] Lets loose with a ball of electricity that flies directly at Jeff-

-The heavens open and a torrential rain pours down on the burning house.-

[Jeff] Gets hit and sprawls out on the ground, he's a bit used to being hit by electricity from BEN and he's quick to push himself up and face Gem-

[Mix] *is meekly greeting the villagers she's introduced to, while Sky just tags along quietly.

[Flicker] Walks up to the newcomers. She's wearing a creeper mask and a tattered dress patterned like creeper skin. - Hey Deerheart!

[Deer] - Flicker, hello!

[Jeff] - YOU FUCKING BITCH!

[gem] -gem is now ready to fight something she rarely does the red mist turns to the shape of a red lighting shape but as it touches the ground shows that they are lasers her jaw opens to revel needle shaped teeth-

-The house is now extinguished, but there is damage done-

-The fire sizzles and goes out as Doc thuds to the ground. Notch rolls off with Stevie in his arms and throws up. -

[Jeff] - Is that supposed to fucking scare me you cunt?

[Stevie] Throws up as well-

[Flicker] Wow... I've never seen an Enderman with ears.

[Doc] Does a quick spin and swats jeff hard in the face with the whippy tip of hir tail.

[gem] yes because my mouth has enough pressure to crush your skull

[Jeff] Winces and stumbles a bit from the impact from Doc- FUCKER!

[Sky] Hmmm..? *He looks back to the person talking, while Mix seems to loosen her grip on his sleeve

[Doc] I'm a fucker!? You lit Cp and Lies house on fire! Shithead griefer!

[Jeff] - THE FUCKING WHORE DESERVES IT!

[gem] its not nice to break other people's things

[Doc] Growls - You're testing my patience....

[Jeff] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE- Stomps towards the house in an attempt to light it again

[Flicker] Circles them - You are an Enderman right? Not something new? We get such interesting new people on this seed.

[Doc] Pounces Jeff hard with hir front paws. - You're gonna care when I spank you like the naughty little bully you are.

[gem] -she step's back knowing doc can handle Jeff her mouth closing and red mist retracting greatly-

[Jeff] - FUCKING GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING BANANA COLORED CRAZY STRAW!

[Sky] Yes.. I'm not the standard breed, but I'm definitely an enderman. *He follows Flicker with his eyes as she circles them

[Doc] That's it - Xe sits upright like a begging dog and puts Jeff over one knee.

[Flicker] So where are you guys from?

[JEFF] - FUCKING HELL WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?

[gem] -gem's eyes turn white again as she giggles at what is happening-

[Doc] Currently? You. - Xe Lifts one giantic paw and smacks Jeffs ass so hard the sounds heard clearly in the village.

[Deer] Tilts head curiously at the sound resonating through the village-

[Jeff] - FUCKER!

[Doc] Paddles him again-

[gem] -is trying to keep her self from laughing-

[Jeff] Squirms and yells in frustration-

[Mix] Uh..? *She seems distracted by the sound, luckily Sky answers

[Sky] Well, I'm from a good few servers away, and Mix couldn't tell you if she wanted

[Doc] You don't seem to take me seriously when I use the carrot, so now you get the stick. I'm not a fan of 'knocking sense into people' but setting fires is unnacceptable. -Continues to swat him-

[Jeff] Growls and bites Doc-

[gem] -fly's up look at the damage of lie's and cp's house-

[Doc] Hardly notices - I've had enough of that shit from Cp last night. I'm not taking it from you. - Xe pulls his pants down to get a greater impact on his rear.

-Most of the roof is missing as well as some of her wooden floors of the main part of the building. The roof over her bedroom is filled with holes as well-

[Jeff] Stiffens a little as his pants are pulled down-

[Notch] Has finished barfing and is now red with laughter.

[Flicker] Ah! Neighbors! Well we can never have too many brines around here.

[Stevie] Is pressed close to Notch since he's wet from the rain and getting a bit cold-

[gem] -goes to work trying to replace all the blocks matching what already exists as she rebuilds the house-

[Flicker] Just warning you though. This is a weird seed. The current very localized rainstorm over there is a good example.

[Notch] Pulls Stevie close and tries to warm him against his chest.

[Stevie] Purrs a little-

[gem] -she finishes the main roof of the house and starts to fix the bedroom so all the stuff doesn't get to wet-

[Doc] Gives Jeff one super hard swat and pushes him off hir knee. Xe's too hot and suddenly not feeling well again.

[Jeff] Yelps as his chin hits the groundhard-

[Sky] Yeah.. I can tell..

[Flicker] Have you met our godly king and his priest yet?

[Deer] - It looks like the rain is starting to let up, should we go check on the others?

[Doc] Sways a moment before scattering the clouds with an admin weather command.

[gem] -finishes up fixing the house as she makes sure everything is back in it's place-

[Notch] Looks rather soggy- That's nice work Gem! Just like it was. Hey... you okay Doc?

[Jeff] Growls and sits up before turning to face Doc- YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] Piss off you spooky lasangna.

[Sky] Whatever you think is best, Deerheart. *Mix seems to be out of it, probably too many loud noises in a small amount of time.

[gem] -gets off the roof and goes over to notch- your soaked do you need something to dry off?

[Deer] Leads them out of the village towards Lie's place after bidding Flicker good bye-

[Notch] What did you have in mind? I mean... I'm actually here. Please don't set me on fire or something.

[gem] no like a sponge or some carpet?

[Sky] *Walks along behind Deer, gently pulling Mix along.

[Deer] the step out of the far side of the village and spot Lie's house, Deer quickly becomes concerned about the way Doc looks and rushes over to hir-

[Notch] Sponge would be good, thank you.

[Deer] Kneels down next to Doc- Love? Are you okay?

[gem] -gives notch a sponge out of her inventory-

[Doc] Head butts against her gently. - I just expended a lot of energy and got dizzy, I still feel a bit like crap despite the binary meds.

[Deer] Rubs Doc's head- Take a moment to rest then... Why does Jeff have no pants?

[Doc] Because I spanked his worthless ass for setting Lies house on fire.

[Deer] - HE DID WHAT!?

[gem] and I fixed the house

[Deer] Is angry and huffing now-

[Sky] *Sky and Mix are just standing back and watching what's going on

[Jeff] - Oh look, another fucking ugly bitch of a chimera!

[Deer] - Doc... I'm getting real tired of his shit...

[gem] -hisses at jeff from her spot-

[Jeff] - OH SHUT UP BITCH!

[Deer] - Is it bad that for once I WANT CP to beat the shit out of somebody?

[gem] I could do it I have a bone to pick with the little jerk.

[Doc] Has electricity crackling in hir teeth -I want to bite him...

[Jeff] - WELL THEN FUCKING COME AT ME!

[Doc] Besides, Cp would just kill him immediately....

[Doc] You're hardly worth the effort- Xe spits at him. - I could crush you.

[gem] i could do the same thing if i could get my mouth around his head -gem's mouth starts opening again-

[Mix] *All the yelling seems to be making Mix upset, and Sky is just backing her up carefully away from the loud sounds

[Jeff] - I swear, when I get my fucking weapons back you're all going to sleep!

[Notch] Dries Stevie with the sponge before applying it to his own soaked clothes

[Stevie] Is watching everything with interest-

[Doc] Swats him with one paw.- I think not.

[Jeff] Falls onto his ass- FUCKING STOP THAT!

[Doc] Pokes him with a claw. - Stop trying to bully everyone. We're not impressed.

[Jeff] Pushes the claw away- DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!

[gem] -refuses to close her mouth ready to bite jeff given the first chance-

[Doc] Pfft. -Pokes him again. -You gonna stop me? I'm not a house, I can fight back.

[Jeff] Kicks at Doc-

[Doc] Gets kicked- You little piss-ant-

[gem] -loses her temper and charges at jeff ready to sink her teeth into the first thing she grabs-

[Jeff] Raises his arm in defense instinctually-

[gem] -grabs his arm putting enough presser into the bite to start breaking the bone where her teeth are-

[Jeff] - FUCK!- Tries to yank his arm away

[Notch] Covers Stevie's eyes with his hand-

[Stevie] Is confused as to why Notch is doing that since he's seen worse-

[gem] -has now broke enough to rip his arm off to where her mouth was in is now in three pieces the part on his body still that part that was in her mouth that the rest that was on the other side of her mouth-

[Doc] Holy crap!

[Notch] Looks ill-

[Jeff] Yells in pain as respawn starts to hit him-

[Doc] Wow.... uh, Gem? You okay there? Can I get you anything?

[Notch] snuggles Stevie reflexively

-Jeff was killed by Gem-

[Jeff] From his room at the house- FUCKER!!!!

[Doc] Well he's lost none of his fighting spirit I see....

[gem] -her mouth closes and she now appears to be very clam all be it covered in blood- No thank you I am good it has been a very long time since I had done that the last time was when I was not in Minecraft.

[Doc] I take it that was just a momentary loss of cool?

[gem] yes he was very much a jerk and its very rare for me to do that but lets hope it taught him a little bit of a lesson at least

[Deer] - Perhaps we should head to the house and get some food... Is anyone hungry?

[gem] I think that would be a good idea so I could just in one of the lava pools there for a few seconds

[Deer] - Mix dear, are you coming?

[Sky] She's going to need a moment. *He's got Mix clinging to his sleeve, and seemingly sniffling a bit.

[Doc] Hey... Notch... are you okay? 

[Notch] Yeah just a bit shaken up. That was... rather brutal...

[Stevie] Is still confused as to why his eyes are being covered up-

[Gem] sorry you had to see that it is not a normal side of me

[Notch] Rubs the back of his neck self-conciously with his free hand. - That's okay.... I know brines can get violent... but I'm not used to being down in it... you know? I don't even like horror moves.

[Doc] Nudges him gently. - Lets go back to the house. Maybe TLOT's calmed down by now.

[Stevie] Mews in agreement-

[Mix] *With all the loud noises gone, Mix is calming down again, slowly letting go of Sky's sleeve.

[gem] -is trying to wip the blood away from her mouth- need a bath

[Doc] That can be arranged easily.

[gem] what do you have in mind

[Deer] - Come on, let's go to the house

[gem] -ready to follow deer-

[Doc] Oh, I have a thing for tubs. There are several in my castle. Water and lava.

[Deer] Starts leading the group towards the house-

[gem] I saw some earlier I was planning on jumping into the first lava one I saw -follows deer-

[Mix] *Follows Deer with Sky

[Doc] Trots happily along behind with Notch in tow. 

[Notch] Is petting Stevie again. The cat's really giving him a weirdly high level of comfort.

[Stevie] Purrs some more-

[Deer] Points things out to Mix to help her get oriented as they go-

[gem] -is trying to minimize the blood by wiping as much as she can off as she walks along with the others-

[Deer] Finally gets them to the house and shows them inside and down towards the kitchen-

[gem] -jumps into the first lava pool then comes out a few seconds later clean-

[Doc] Shifts down and follows hir lover. 

[Zeke] is sitting at the table alone, he's idly drawing a picture of Arden.

[gem] -after she come out of the lava she sits down at the table-

[Doc] Actually.... while Cp is still a cat and Jeff is trapped in his room... I have a small errand to run. Nothing dangerous and I'll be right back. -Kisses Deerheart before going back up the steps-   
-/ DoctorF has left the server /-


	85. Stevie the Cat

[Zeke] Hello there. More newcomers?

[Deer] - Yes, how is your group settling in?

[Notch] Yeah, this place has been busy as hell today.

[Zeke] Arden is down in Doc's lab, he can't get enough of the menagerie. Mom went to the town to explore

[Mix] *Is looking around while Sky actually seems to be poking at things he finds interesting. Mix takes a seat.

[Deer] - Has he noticed the pokemon running around yet?

[gem] Notch after some food do you still want to go check out the area with the mammoths with me or did a scare you to bad?

[Zeke] Not yet, but I'm sure he'll encounter one soon. And yell in happy discovery- blushes a cold purple under his eyes.

[Notch] No, I do want to see them, but it's a pretty long walk isn't it? I don't have a 'Steve' body. I'd borrow a horse, but I'd feel sorry for it afterwards. Let me rest a bit.

[Notch] Fetches a bowl of milk and a fish for Stevie before setting him on the counter

[Deer] Goes to the kitchen and starts prepping food-

[Gem] I can fly if you want me to fly us over?

[Deer] Gathers some plates as the food is cooking-

[Sky] *Takes a seat by Mix, setting Ben in her lap. Said chicken clucks a few times before getting comfortable

[Stevie] Keeps glancing at the chicken, butt twitching a little-

[Zeke] Is the chicken unique too? Or just a pet?

[Benny] *Indignant cluck, not that you can really tell. All clucks sound the same.

[eddy and Edward] -They come running down the stairs Aven not far behind-

-Above them and visible through the glass is Lapras-

[Notch] Happens to look up - Now that's something you don't see everyday...

[Zeke] wow....

[Deer] - What are you two looking at?

[Notch] Looks like a turtleish plesiosaur thing.

[Deer] - Oh, that's Lapras, it came with Silver

[Zeke] Silver?

[gem] -grabs the tiny Enderman- where were you two running off to -then looks up- oh look a Pokémon

[Silver] Has been standing in the corner unnoticed-

[aven] To much water in here

[eddy and Edward] -makes happy noises-

[Zeke] The eye on his forehead slips sideways to see what his more normal eyes have missed. He turns to the halfhidden creepypasta and gives him a sideways look. - Are you... friendly as well? You can join us.

[Silver] Tries to press himself farther in the corner-

[Deer] - Hm? Oh! Silver, I didn't even notice you over there, I'm sorry

[Notch] I know how it feels to be anxious with people, you can come over here if you want, or not if you don't feel comfortable. Doc's told me most of the creepypastas have traumatic pasts. And you look like you've had some serious repairs in the kintsugi style. [Japanese for fixing broken ceramics with gold]

[Silver] - U-u-uh, I-I'm fine o-over here...

[Notch] Lays down a sand block for Stevie - I'm sorry Stevie, I keep forgetting you're not actually a cat. I feel kinda bad now. It's mean to not give you a way to commuincate.

[aven] -pulls out her master sword to lean on the sword as she is right behind gem-

[Zeke] For what it's worth, the gold is lovely on you.

[Mix] *Is watching the exchange quietly, petting Ben

[Silver] Notices the sword- O-o-o-oh D-d-d-dear... B-B-BEN w-w-w-won't like th-that y-you have his s-s-s-sword...

[Stevie] Jumps onto the block- It's okay, I'm just pretty glad my brother isn't here at the moment

[aven] this is my sword and I am part ben drowned -her voice doubled hearing a female and ben come out as she say the name-

[Notch] Is he really that bad? I mean, yeah, he's huge and scary, but Doc said his behavior was improving.

[Silver] Tilts head in confusion- B-b-b-but B-BEN h-h-h-hasn't d-done anything l-like that...

[Stevie] - Yeah, but he's still aggressive around me...

[aven] I am part a different ben from a different world

[Silver] Is confused-

[Notch] I'm sorry. I know you guys were close once. That makes it even sadder. Stupid NOTCH AIs... I know they're sentient too, but...

[Stevie] - But the first one was a good match!

[aven] there are two ben's yours and the one that is a part of me

[Deer] Brings plates of hot steaming food out to the table for everyone-

[Notch] Just luck of the draw really. You could have just as easily gotten the violent one first.

[gem] ooh yummy thank you deer

[aven] thanks

[Zeke] Gets overstimulated tasting everything. - You're an excellent cook Deerheart. Thank you.

[Deer] - I'm still learning, but thank you

[Stevie] - I suppose so... But I do miss how my brother used to be...

[Notch] smiles softly- Doc is doing everything in their power to get him back as close to that as possible.

[eddy and Edward] -are walking around the kitchen as Gem and Aven eat-

[Mix] Thank you! *She eats slowly, sharing some with the chicken. Its comical to see a chicken try to eat food not meant for it

\- / DoctorF has joined the server /-

[Deer] Visibly relaxes a little-

[Doc] Comes downstairs again, xe's obviously been walking somewhere wild and there's dirt on hir boots and a few leaves in hir hair. They're slightly higher res then hir surroundings.

[aven] sup doc?

[Doc] Just a little expedition. I'm dusty but satisfied with the results.

[Stevie] Stretches a little- Although I do appreciate the first Notch we were given, what made you decide to make them?

[Notch] It wasn't just me. I would have balanced their temperments properly. They were just supposed to give support to the nonviolent brines and discourage the bad apples from making trouble.

[Doc] Creeps up on Deerheart. - I brought you a present my lovely.

[Stevie] - And instead some of them turned the brines into violent ones...

[Deer] - Oh?

[Notch] Yes... to my shame. And at that point I got out-voted when I wanted to fix what was happening.

[Doc] Noticed Lost Silver. - This might be of interest to you to my golden friend.

[Stevie] - Out-voted?

[Silver] Tilts head curiosly-

[Notch] Well.... yes. It takes a whole team to build a game. And there's always the brass above. The guys with the money who call the shots.

[Doc] Pulls out a pokeball and taps it like an egg on the counter - A small creature rolls out. It looks like a pure white hedgehog with a shrub where the spines should be and a pink blossom tucked behind each ear. 

[Shaymin] Shaymin?

[gem] -gasps- shaymin are so cute

[Silver] Carefully moves towards the new pokemon and kneels down in front of it- Why hello there...

[aven] how many Pokémon are on this server anyway

[Deer] Coo's over the little creature- Guess we have five now

[Silver] - Six

[Eddy and Edward] -are trying to get closer to the Pokémon-

[Doc] Gives a little cough- Six....

[Notch] Oh geeze... is it something huge?

[Zeke] Gets up to see the small creature. - Look at the little tufts of leaves! That's so neat!

[eddy and Edward] -can't get on the table so goes over to Stevie so they can try and pet him-

[Stevie] Sniffs at the two enders-

[eddy and Edward] -pat his nose-

[Stevie] Sneezes-

[eddy and Edward] -pet stevie's head-

[Doc] Reaches up into hir hair and brings out something very small and yellow. - I wasn't going too get one for me, but this little guy tried to shock me and I fell in love instantly. [It's a joltick] The index says they like to eat static electricity.

[Deer] - It suits you

[Silver] - Just keep it away from water, they're not too fond of it

[aven] keep that spider away from me!

[Doc] Noted. I guess water would be bad since it's conductive for electricity. - Is petting the furry little spider. - Aww but it's so tiny....

[aven] no I hate spiders! I will kill you if you let it get to close!

[Deer] Picks up Shaymin and cradles it-

[Doc] Holds the spider protectively. - Don't you dare! It's just a baby!

[Stevie] - Hey, so uh, when can I get changed back?

[gem] she has arachnophobia she will kill it or run from it it depends on the size and if she can get it first try.

[Doc] OH! Yes. I guess i should get TLOT. He was so upset I didn't want to bother him. Being torn away from Steve like that.... I can't even imagine the mental shock of it.

[Stevie] - It was a bit of a shock for me too...

[aven] -is holding her sword protectively ready to swing at the joltick

[Doc] Puts the Joltick on hir head so it can hide in hir hair. - It's on my person and away from you. And if you hit me to get at it, I'll knock your block off. Not joking.

[Notch] But TLOT is psychically connected to Steve. It would be like someone suddenly ripping out half your mind.

[Silver] Sends a blast of ice at Aven- Don't touch it!

[aven] -lowers her sword and avoids the ice- if you don't want me to touch it keep it away from me

[Doc] Soothes the little joltick because it's making scared tiny noises.

[gem] aven I think you should go to another room

[aven] -looks at gem before storming out knowing this will only get worse if she stays-

[Zeke] tattoos have assumed more threatening shapes, he seems on edge. -

[eddy and Edward] -are still petting Stevie-

[Doc] Notch.... maybe you should take Stevie downstairs and see if TLOT will change him back.

[Notch] Is it safe?

[Doc] Gives him a look- 

[Notch] Okay! I'm going! Sheesh. I'm the only one around here that isn't seriously OP, can you really blame me?

[Deer] Sits at the table with her new pet-

[gem] well at least things have calmed down a little

[Doc] Shaymin reminds me of you my love. Such a tranquil little healer.

[Zeke] And you both have awesome green hair.

[Deer] Laughs some- Perhaps we should put some of Lie's healing flowers in it's... Fur?

[Silver] - It's plant matter

[Notch] Keeps looking around corners as he makes his way downstairs. He's wary of encountering any of the houses creepypastas or worse.

[Stevie] Is alert as well-

[gem] -Is thinking out loud.- maybe one day we can all get our favorite Pokémon.

[Doc] I can take you hunting if you like. Silver, would you like to lead us in some pokemon catching activities? I'm okay with it if you don't try to rat us out to the other pastas.

[Notch] Steels himself at the top of the stairs leading down to TLOT and Steve's room. There's no sounds so he peeks around the corner like a naughty child.

[Silver] Hunches over once more having straightened some in talking about the pokemon- O-o-oh, uuuuhhhhhhh...

[gem] -her eyes widen in excitement- Can I get a Serperior if we do go out for pokemon

[Doc] Don't you have to get the small one first and evolve it up so it wil listen to you?

[gem] it only doesn't listen to you if it is a traded Pokémon that someone else caught.

[TLOT and Steve are sitting cross-legged on their bed. Their hands are clasped and they're obviously having some kind of deep mental conversation. The two are so in tune with one another their energy fields are as tangled as their fingers. Herobrine's eyes are as bright as stars and Steve is radiating pure peace in return.]

[Notch] Is awed. - That's how it should be.... - he whispers.

[Stevie] Is watching curiously-

-As Stevie watches he becomes shifty and presses closer to Notch as he remembers times when he and CP used to be as close-

-Many updates ago-

[Stevie] Is just waking up next to CP in a simple plains biome, CP glances down and gives his little brother a small smile-

[CP] - Hey, you have a good sleep?

[Stevie] Nods and snuggles in closer to CP- Are you gonna teach me how to swim today brother?

[CP] Nods- Yep, but first we should get some food, alright?- CP then stands and picks Stevie up, carrying him back to their small house where he gives his little brother an apple and some bread-

[Stevie] Quickly eats his food, excited to get started-

[CP] Chuckles at his brothers eagerness- Hey, slow down, we have all day you know

[Stevie] - But I wanna learn now!

[CP] - And I'll teach you, just enjoy your breakfast first

[Stevie] - Okay- The child settles down and eats his food a bot more calmly

-Once finishesd CP leads Stevie outside and towards a river. He places his younger brother on the shore before stepping out into the two deep water and turning back towards Stevie-

[CP] - You ready?

[Stevie] Nods and starts stepping into the water, CP reaches out and helps him to the edge where it goes from one block deep to two-

CP] - Now remember, I'm right here, I won't let you drown

[Stevie] - I know!

[CP] Gives a genuine smile and helps his brother out farther into the water, supporting him with one hand as Stevie starts to figure out what he needs to do-

[Stevie] - Look brother look!

[CP] - I can see, your doing good Stevie! Keep going!

-The entire time CP is keeping a hand under Stevie to keep him from slipping under the surface. The two spend about an hour in the river before CP notes how tired Stevie is getting and carries his little brother out of the river-

[Stevie] Tiredly- Brother, can I go back to sleep?

[CP] - Of course you can

[Stevie] - Will you hum?

[CP] - Now why wouldn't I?

[Stevie] - I don't know- Yawns

[CP] Chuckles a bit- Sleep Stevie, I'll wake you when it's time to eat- CP then begins humming a tune, lulling Stevie back into a sleep

[Notch] Puts a gentle hand on Stevie. - You still with me little buddy?

[Stevie] Small tiny kitty tears, some of which land on Notch-

[Notch] Gives a tiny gasp that makes TLOT's ears prick up. The griefer turns quickly and sees them on the stairs.

[Notch] Sorry.... I didn't want to interrupt....

[TLOT] It's okay, I-

[Stevie] Whimpers, other memories going through his mind-

[Steve] Pokes his mate lightly. 

[TLOT] You're right... I forgot about Stevie. That was selfish.

[Stevie] Small distressed noise-

[Notch] It's understandable. And I've been keeping careful watch over him so he doesn't get hurt.

[TLOT] Hears Stevies small cry and skims his mind to see what's wrong.

[Steve] He sounds so sad...

[Stevie] His mind is replaying all sorts of memories from when he and CP used to get along, seeing TLOT and Steve so peaceful having opened a floodgate-

[Notch] Picks the small cat up gently and takes him down to set on the bed. - He just started crying...

[Steve] Wraps his arms around Stevie and hugs him. Steve is fresh from communion with his godly husband and overflowing with peaceful energies.

[Stevie] The energy just makes the memories come faster-

[TLOT] lays gentle hands on him as well- shhhh, it's okay Stevie.

[Notch] Adds a hand and TLOT flinches slightly as the two touch accidently.

[Stevie] Mews as he's shaking slightly-

[Notch] You're safe.... among friends. Why are you so sad?

[TLOT] He's remembering better days.

[Stevie] Starts getting into the memories involving their NOTCH as well-

[Steve] His brother. They were so close once.

[TLOT] Just let it flow, it's bad to keep your feelings bottled up inside.

[Stevie] Squirms, wanting to hide away until this passes-

[TLOT] No... don't run. We're your friends. Steve and Notch can't hear you directly, but I can translate. Just say what needs to be said. You'll feel better afterwards.

[Stevie] - I... I don't know! It's all just so much!

[TLOT] Uses his powers to let the others hear Stevie. 

[Notch] Jumps as the message comes through. He's not used to getting words put directly into his head.

[TLOT] Begin at the beginning. I have all the time in the world.

[Stevie] - Which beginning?

[TLOT] Any, all, I'm listening.

[Notch] Sits on the very edge of the bed, so as not to crowd anyone.

[Steve] Is still encircling Stevie with his arms.

[Stevie] - It's just... We used to be so close.. He protected me and taught me so much...

[Notch] Looks a bit overwhelmed. - I'm so sorry....

[Steve] We're gonna fix things. We won't give up on you or Cp.

[TLOT] He still wants to be close. He's just afraid. I think deep down he may be the most frightened of any of us. That's why he puts on such a show. I think having that bravado and toughness may have been a matter of life of death while living with the other creepypastas.

[Stevie] - I don't even know how to begin approaching him

[Steve] Getting you both drunk seemed to be partially effective...

[TLOT] Steve!

[Stevie] - That was weird

[TLOT] It was rather touching, I thought.

[Notch] Too bad they couldn't just share some catnip....

[Stevie] - I've seen what he's like when on that, I'd rather not

[TLOT] What's that supposed to mean? It feels great. It just makes you mellow and happy.

[Steve] Gestures at TLOT- Have you seen him on it? He turns into a huge ball of cuddles and purrs.

[Notch] The stuff seems to grow wild around here. I'm surprised you haven't stumbled into it accidently.

[Stevie] - Well I've been with you this whole time I've been a cat...

[Stevie] - I mean... I always felt a little happier whenever we passed them.. But I don't know why

[TLOT] That sounds about right. Here- He gets up and squeaks open a trunk. - I keep some around for LH, and myself occasionally. Have a little sprig. The flowers are quite tasty really. - He sets a small branch in front of Stevie. There's a fragrant blossom at one end and several large leaves at the other.

[Steve] Sits back up so Stevie has some space.

[Stevie] Sniffs the flower, his pupils dialating-

[Notch] That stuff seems to make kitties so happy.

[Steve] Do you have any pets Notch?

[Notch] Nah, I live in an apartment. Though Lie pretended to be my cat while she was staying with me. 

[Stevie] Starts rubbing against the catnip and biting at it a bit-

[TLOT] Sounds like fun. She's such a sweetheart.

[Notch] I think when I get home, I may have to get myself a cat. It's gonna seem lonely after hanging out with you guys all the time.

[TLOT] slowly smiles- You're... always welcome to visit.

[Notch] Assuming of course that Cp lets me leave in one piece...

[Stevie] Purrs a bit, the memories fading from his mind for the time being-

[TLOT] You were kind to Lie and protected her during her recovery. I'm sure he feels like he owes you a little bit for that.

[Steve] Sniggers mischeviously- And if he tries anything funny, Doc will sit on him.

[Stevie] Tries to roll over as he goes to take a big bite of the catnip-

[Stevie] Falls off the bed-

[TLOT] Whoops! You okay there?

[Stevie] Purrs and just lays there-

[Steve] Peeks over the edge of the bed. - He seems happy enough.

[TLOT] Sit on the floor. He's ready to get in the way if Stevie rolls too close to the lava or the water pools on the side of the room.

[Stevie] Paws absentmindedly at the air-

[Notch] Haha, I went to Amsterdam once. Saw quite a few humans with that same happy smile.


	86. An Abundance of Cats

[CP] Is growling protectively over Lie as a few of Alex's cats get close to her-

[Alexsezia] Stop doing that CP! They just want to lay with her because she's hurt.

[CP] Hisses loudly and swats at the others-

[Alexsezia] Gets a bucket and flicks a few drops of water on CP- NO! BAD!

[CP] Loud yowl and swats the air towards Alex-

[Alexsezia] Gets a shovel and uses it to physically shove CP into the next room before shutting the door.

[Lie] Small mew-

-Lie is immediately covered with sleepy kittens.-

[Lie] Gives Alex an unsure look before just settling down-

-tiny kitten snores-

[Alexsezia] Now can I please have some peace so I don't blow up the house or something?

[CP] Scratches violently at the door-

[Alexsezia] Thumps her head softly against the wall. After a moment of deliberation she stuffs several pixels of cotton into each ear and goes back to her brewing.

[CP] I getting very angry and his paws are sticking out through the crack under the door-

[Alexsezia] Has several brewing stands going at once and no time for his shenanigans. [Plus she can't hear him]

[CP] Blasts the door-

[Alexsezia] Is startled and spills some bottles on the table. The pixels comingle as she struggles to upright them. Finally she just soaks them all up with a small sponge and slams it violently on the table. - WHAT THE NETHER IS WRONG WITH YOU?

[CP] Hisses at Alex before going over to Lie and trying to nudge kittens off of her-

-Kittens are very hard to move when sleeping. It's like trying to nail Jell-O to a tree.-

[CP] Makes frustrated noises and bares his fangs-

-Tiny sad mews-

[CP] Growls loudly and starts grabbing kittens to move them-

[Alexsezia] Dumps a handful of water on CP- Leave them alone! They're not hurting anything and they're keeping her warm.

[CP] Yowls and swats at Alex angrily-

[Alexsezia] Same to you asshole.

[CP] Launches himself at Alex-

[Alexsezia] Throws a nearby towel over him-

[CP] Lands tangled in the towel on the floor, growling and spitting at Alex-

[Alexsezia] That's what you get. Stop being such a mean little git.

[CP] Hisses-

[Lie] Mews a bit-

[Alexsezia] Kneels on the floor to check on Lie. She's looking better despite the commotion that's been the norm since they got here.

[CP] Get's himself untangled and launches himself at the sponge, tearing off with it-

[Alexsezia] Glances at him as he runs around the house. - I thought he was usually less destructive as a cat Lie?

[CP] Gags a bit at the taste-

[Lie] Huffs- I've also never been in pain as a cat before...

[Alexsezia] Is it better or worse then as a human?

[Lie] - Hard to tell sometimes

[Alexsezia] Can I get you anything? Heh, Besides this blanket of warm kittens of course.

[Lie] - I'm fine for the moment, but I think CP's about ready to blast the door...

[Alexsezia] Should I just let him out? I thought he'd want to stay around you. I mean he can't change back onto a human without you at the very least, right?

[Lie] - True, but I think right now he's just angry...

[Alexsezia] Well he's already wasted a bunch of my potions, I'd rather he go expend his energy clawing cows or something. - She gets up and opens the front door for Cp. A few of the other cats rush outside to play in the yard.

[CP] Bolts out and decides to see what the mixture of potions might do, he heads for Doc's place to find an unsuspecting victim-

[Lie] Sighs- Don't worry, he'll come running back soon

[Alexsezia] Hopefully once he's tired out.

[Arden] Is outside watching the Lapras swim in the bay. He's cursing not having his camera on him.

[CP] Bolts past and blasts open one of Doc's doors-

[Lapras] Watches in confusion-

[Deer] Glances up- What the...?

[Doc] Do I even want to know?

[Deer] - I'll go check- She heads upstairs and nearly stumbles as CP bolts past towards the lab. She then see's the door- CP!

[CP] Blasts the door to the lab-

[Deer] Fixes the door and follows CP in a slight huff-

[Zeke] What is that weird noise?

[gem] not sure -looks around confused-

[Doc] I think my dearest is stomping her hooves on the floor, she's sweet tempered, but there are a few things that will get her in a huff.

[CP] Is down in the main part of the lab-

[Deer] Fixes the door to the lab- CP get back here!

[gem] what are those things?

[CP] Sniffs the air and picks up on Stevie's scent-

[Doc] Anything that has a negative impact on the server. She's very green-minded. Dead plants, tree stumps, wasted food. It makes her angry. Me too really.

[CP] bolts towards the source of the scent, Deer just barely misses grabbing him-

[Deer] - CP please, just come here!

[CP] Starts creeping down the stairs, doing his best to avoid detection-

[Doc] She'll get mad at me if I work too hard too. She worries for my health sometimes. 

[gem] well of course she is your lover she cares about you I am glad I love building big trees.

[CP] Is doing the butt twitch, focused on Stevie-

[Deer] Finally grabs CP- Gotcha!

[CP] Very angry muffled noises as he squirms violently-

[Deer] - Don't you dare scratch me, I don't need to get sick!

[Notch] Does anyone else hear angry cat noises?

[CP] Still squirming and making angry noises-

[TLOT] Yeeeessss. I have a sneaking suspicion....

[Steve] Rolls his eyes - Cp....

[Deer] Peeks down the stairs- Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, but somebody kept blasting down doors...

[TLOT] It's okay, there's a reason me and Steve's room doesn't have one.

[Notch] ....

[Deer] He also seems to have something in his mouth, but I can't tell what it is exactly...

[TLOT] Now that's a bit too catlike. Do we have to stop you from eating random things too?

[CP] Hisses and accidentally drops the sponge which bounces down the stairs and into the roses at the bottom-

[TLOT] well you might as well bring him down here since I'm guessing he came over on his own accord?

[Notch] Does that happen a lot?

[Deer] Starts coming down the stairs- It's usually not of his own accord...

[CP] Still struggling-

[Steve] Which is sad. Really... he's welcome here. Doc doesn't seem to mind his sheningans so much anymore.

[TLOT] You can get used to anything given enough time....

[CP] Scratches Deer a little in his struggles-

[Deer] - OW! If you get me sick CP...

[TLOT] Just wash the cuts, you can use the pool, it's clean.

[Deer] Doc washed theirs last night and still got Blood poisoning...

[TLOT] Then come over here instead.

[Deer] Approaches- Apparently somebody hasn't been cleaning themselves...

[Steve] Gross Cp, what's wrong with you?

[gem] -comes down the stairs- I came to check on everyone.

[CP] Hisses, still struggling but slowly making his way out of Deer's grasp- IT'S NOT NECESSARY! PLUS IF IT WILL GET PEOPLE TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE THEN I SAY GOOD!

[TLOT] Examines the cuts, and uses an eyetooth to bite hole in the pad of his thumb.

[Steve] Grabs some of the catnip and shoves it in CP's face.

[CP] Tries to pull away from the catnip-

[gem] -to herself -well down here it is quite rowdy.

[TLOT] Smears a bit of his own blood over Deerheart's cuts. - It has a lot of energy and some healing properties. It's hot enough to kill gems too. 

[Notch] I thought that was normal for Doc's house with all the pastas around?

[CP] Starts feeling the effects of the catnip and slumps a little-

[Deer] Finally... I bet he's been driving Alexsezia up the wall...

[gem] Is it? You know I am new Notch I have only been here so long.

[Steve] Pulls on some iron greaves and takes Cp from Deerheart.

[CP] Struggles a bit-

[Notch] I'm not sure either, I'm just guessing.

[Deer] - Thanks for the blood TLOT

[Steve] Put's Cp on the edge of the tub and stars cleaning him with a damp cloth. Humming merrily.

[CP] Growls a bit and starts digging his claws into the ground to pull himself away-

[Stevie] Still in a catnip haze-

[TLOT] Sticks his hand in the lava to heal it. - Anything for you Deerheart. I love how happy you make Doc.

[gem] Well Notch I guess Cp finally gets his bath.

[CP] Disgruntled yowl-

[Deer] Looks down at Stevie- Let me guess, first time having catnip?

[Steve] Makes some little shushing noises. He's very gentle with Cp.

[gem] -sits down on the stairs and talks to herself- I feel like once my group has a house I am going to miss this place

[CP] Tries to twist around to swat Steve-

[Deer] - You're always more than welcome to visit whenever you want Gem

[TLOT] Yeah, it's a big house and it gets kinda quiet without company.

[gem] I am glad I am sure to come by often -starts playing with planets she makes-

[Stevie] Rolls onto his back and lightly baps TLOT-

[TLOT] Hey Stevie. You doing okay?

[Stevie] - Everything seems really fuzzy...

[TLOT] Boops his nose while smiling- You're really fuzzy. Haha.

[Stevie] Purrs-

[CP] Is dragging himself away from Steve-

[Notch] Awww.... he's so happy and cute.

[gem] -starts to string planets together into a neckless-

[Deer] - You know, I'm actually a little surprised that CP's even here since Lie got hurt...

[Notch] Comes close to watch. -

[TLOT] That is odd. Wait....

[gem] -looks at notch then finishes the necklace of different color planets-

[TLOT] Checks Cp to see if he's spent to much time as a cat. He's code checking for any mental deterioration.-

[CP] Is having the usual very angry thoughts but there's still concern for Lie-

[Notch] I can only imagine what you'd make if you could do that on a larger scale Gem...

[Steve] Is he still.... Cp? 

[TLOT] Yeah, he's fine. Just really frustrated. 

[Steve] Aw, I'm sorry you're having a bad day Cp. - Hugs him briefly

[gem] if I had the space in outer space I could probable make a whole solar system the only thing is it would most likely kill me from over using energy

[CP] Hisses an swats at Steve, he's steaming after getting wet-

[Steve] Playfully swats back before pulling out a small feather and swishing it around.

[CP] Is obstinately ignoring the feather, his attention turned towards Stevie-

[Notch] I need to get you a 3D art program....

[TLOT] Follows his eyes. - Don't be mean. He's enjoying himself.

[gem] -holds out the necklace- does anyone want it? do you think I can get one with out a computer?

[CP] Growls at TLOT as he squirms-

[Notch] I'm not much for wearing jewelry, but I will take it. The detail is amazing.

[TLOT] Looks over- Doc did make that console for BEN... and I know Steffan has a computer that could be copied. It could be doable.

[gem] -hands it to Notch- I am glad you like it I hope when you go back to earth you can take it with you.

[CP] Manages to squirm out of Steve's grasp and starts stalking Stevie-

[gem] wait they have a computer but does it work like the ones I am use to?

[Notch] Plays with the strand like a rosary, feeling each planetary bead. - It looks so strange since the resolution is higher then everything else.

[TLOT] Yeah, I mean I guess. Doc goes on the internet sometimes, and I know Steffan does too. Hero and Candycove even have a weird blog thing where they answer questions.

[CP] Leaps at his brother with a growl-

[TLOT] Catches CP easily. -Stop that.

[gem] well I guess I will have to try and get one a 3d art program sounds fun.

[CP] Yowls in great annoyance-

[Notch] Man he's loud.

[Notch] Just ask Doc later.

[Stevie] Notices his brother above and flips over, a bit spooked-

[Steve] Moves to protect Stevie since TLOT is stil holding Cp. - It's okay. Just relax. 

[gem] try peanut butter it will quiet him and I most certainly will.

[CP] Growls, his tail angrily flicking side to side- TLOT, let me go...

[TLOT] No, you know I can't. You'll just hurt Stevie if I do.

[Notch] Um. That's not a good idea Gem.

[Notch] Besides, I think food is the last thing he wants....

[gem] why?

[CP] - You fucker...- Is glaring at Stevie

[Notch] It makes cats puke and have the runs.

[TLOT] Me or Stevie?

[gem] oh well I'm sorry I didn't know that I never knew much about pets because i never could have one.

[CP] - BOTH OF YOU!

[TLOT] .... I think you need to cool down a bit. - Starts rubbing Cp's ears.

[CP] - FUCKING STOP THAT!

[Stevie] Edges away a little-

[Notch] I always lived in places where I couldn't have pets either, and then I didn't have time. I feel like I missed out

[gem] -eyes are a light pink as she makes a small planet-

[Steve] Scoops up Stevie and holds him while sitting on the bed. - Just let him go my love. I think Cp knows better then to scratch me trying to get to his brother.

[TLOT] If you're sure my lamb. - Lets him go.

[CP] Jumps to the floor growling-

[Stevie] Is coming out of his catnip haze-

[Notch] It's okay Gem, you didn't know.

[CP] Spots his brothers tail and jumps up, biting it hard-

[Stevie] Yowls in pain loudly and accidentally scratches Steve as he tries to get away-

[Steve] Smacks Cp off the bed. - Owwww!

[gem] -looks at Notch as her eyes go back- I know things like this just weigh heavy on my mind.

[TLOT] Growls at Cp-

[CP] Despite his attack being cut short he looks a bit pleased with himself-

[Steve] Sucks his cut fingers. - Dammit...

[Stevie] Mews apologetically-

[TLOT] It's okay, he knows you didn't do it on purpose. - He tends to his lovers wounds as tenderly as he did for Deerheart.

[Deer] Sighs- CP just seems so angry today...

[Stevie] Licks his hurt tail-

[TLOT] Why are you raising so much hell lately Cp? Is it because of Jeff's garbage earlier?

[TLOT] Tends to Stevie as well -

[CP] - Fucking Lie's hurt you fucking bastard! I'm used to Jeff's shit...

[gem] -keeps playing with the planet as she thinks to her self-

[TLOT] Yes, but it was an accident. She's not in any danger.

[CP] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE!

[TLOT] So what are your intentions Cp? Beat up everyone in the whole world until she's better?

[CP] Grumbles- Wouldn't mind doing so...

[TLOT] don't be so childish. It won't help anything, and it will make Lie upset if she finds out.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Do you just need someone to fight with Cp? To get some of this bad energy out of your system?

[Notch] Why do I suddenly feel like I should make myself scarce?

[CP] I want her to not be in pain!

[gem] I feel like there are a lot of people he would fight if he could

[TLOT] Don't you think that would be better accomplished by taking care of her instead of starting shit with everyone else?

[Notch] Including me...

[CP] - But there ISN''T anything I can do!

[gem] I rather not fight either.

[TLOT] Is silent for a long moment - In all your host of abilities Cp, you have nothing that heals?

[CP] - No, I don't

[Stevie] - Soooo... human form?

[TLOT] Somehow, that makes me very sad. I'm sorry Cp.

[Steve] Pssst.

[TLOT] Turns with a sigh. - He takes Stevie in both hands and pulls his front half upward.

-That cat seems to stretch and stretch and suddenly it snaps back into Stevies regular body, and TLOT is holding his hands.-

[TLOT] Whisks his face with an embarrassed expression. - I missed the whiskers. Sorry. - The long skinny hairs fall in Stevie's lap.

[Stevie] Thanks, feels good to be back in my body

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Sorry I kept getting distracted. 

[Notch] Pats Stevies shoulder briefly - You did make a really cute cat though. Hope I didn't get too personal or make you uncomfortable.

[Deer] - Gem? Is everything alright?

[Stevie] - It was a little awkward at times, but not bad

[gem] -looks up- yea I am just thinking about how different it will be in this server

[Deer] - You'll get used to it, and hopefully learn to love it

[TLOT] Grins- did you like the catnip at least?

[Stevie] - That had to have been one of the oddest sensations I've ever experienced

[gem] yea but it will be a little nerve racking with out being able to build as must as a could before

[TLOT] It's not as fun as touchie wine, but certainly in my top five.

[Deer] - If you find a truly isolated area feel free to build there

[CP] Attacks Stevie's shoe-

[Notch] You were certainly a much calmer cat then your brother- gives him a sideways look.

[Stevie] - Whhhhy!?

[gem] -makes a little planet that looks a cube like the world of Minecraft-

[TLOT] Misplaced anger? Deep psychological trauma?

[Notch] Ooooh! I love it!

[CP] Growls loudly-

[Notch] Can you make it the size of a regular block?

[gem] I thought this one would be the most fun to make being how much Minecraft means to me

[TLOT] Hush, or I'll nudge you in the pool.

[Notch] ....thank you. I put so much heart and soul into this. I mean, it wasn't just me, but it's always felt like some kind of beautiful dream.

[CP] Still attached to Stevie's foot-

[gem] Minecraft has always been a place I felt more like a home then earth

[TLOT] works at unhooking Cp-

[CP] Refuses to let go-

[Notch] wipes away a tiny tear - I always envisioned it as a place where lots of people could come togeather, but knowing it's a fit enviroment for homeless digital entities... I get a bit overwhelmed.

[Stevie] Kicks his shoe off much to CP's disgruntlement-

[gem] I am glad you made it with your team

[CP] Is disgruntled but decides to go dump Stevie's shoe in the lava-

-Meanwhile out in the real world-

[Slender] Has been keeping a close eye on LJ's box, he's noticed the color returning and it's very concerning for him. With everything that has been happening lately he's been keeping a closer eye on the family, especially Strangled since the digital pasta was the last in the house. With a sigh he places LJ's box high up on the shelves where he knows it will be safe, if LJ doesn't come out on his own soon, Slender will open the box himself-


	87. Jeff's Tantrum Lie is Healed The Favor

[TLOT] Notices what Cp just did and shakes his head. - Did that petty act do anything for your shitty mood?

[CP] - Shut up!

[Stevie] Sits on the bed and tucks his feet under himself so they're not so much of a target-

[TLOT] Pulls a few worn shoes out of a trunk and plunks then in front of CP. - Here, go wild if it helps any. [They're all left foot shoes.] 

[CP] Ignores them and is searching for a spot on his brother that he can attack-

[TLOT] Don't make me come down there...

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[Steve] I might have some old stuff he could break...

[CP] Launches himself at Stevie's knee-

[TLOT] Tangles Cp up in his cloak hem-

[CP] Yowls angrily-

[gem] Maybe I could make a small planet in the shape of Stevie's head?

[TLOT] Dislodges him and put him firmly on the floor.

[Notch] Like a literal man in the moon.

[CP] Darts under the bed-

[gem] yes but cp is most likely going to destroy the moon

[Notch] I think I just got lost. what were we talking about again? 

[TLOT] Cats usually.

[CP] Is glaring at Steve's shoes since he can see them best-

[gem] -try's to concentrate to make the Stevie planet-

[CP] Flinches a little, all his worrying about Lie is starting to affect him a little-

[CP] Crawls out from under the bed and vomits directly into Steve's left boot-

[gem] -keeps messing up on the planet-

[Steve] AAAAAAAA WHY?!

[TLOT] Dammit!

[CP] Bolts up the stairs-

[gem] -makes a grab for him as he passes her-

[Steve] Goes to pull off his boot and then remembers they aren't alone. - I'll just... - He stands unhappily and limps over to the pool to pull it off next to the water.

[Deer] - Steve, if you give me your shoe I'll clean it for you

[Steve] Nonono.. it's okay! I'll handle it. - He takes his shoes off and deliberately lets them sink to the bottom of the pool

[CP] Just barely dodges Gem-

[Stevie] -I'd offer you mine but one of them has been burned away...

[Steve] Nervous laugh- Nah, I'll just go barefoot for now- I'm super. No problem.

[gem] -goes back to making the head planet-

[Deer] - Are you sure, here, just hand them to me- Approaches the pool

[Steve] No I dropped them to the bottom, it's okay! My boots are more important! - Rinses them off and sets them on the edge.

[Stevie] - Are you sure? Wearing just boots is uncomfortable...

[Deer] - Please Steve, I'll have them clean in no time

[TLOT] I'll just make him some new ones before we have to go out again. It's okay.

[Steve] Is blocking the view of the two shoes at the bottom of the pool

[Deer] - I could take them to Doc, they could improve them

[gem] -looks up thinking of ways to sneak past steve-

[Steve] Sweating- They're practically socks! It's okay!

[Stevie] - Hey, what's wrong? You don't look so good

[gem] -flies up the ceiling and slowly make her way to the pool-

[Steve] Is clearly nervous - I'm fine!

[Deer] - Are you sure? Should I get Doc?[

[gem] -is over the water-

[Steve] A bit too loud- No! I mean... no thank you.

[gem] -drops fast into the water-

-There are two shoes at the bottom of the pool. The left one is normal but the right one is a vibrant red-

[Steve] Gets splashed- Hey!

[gem] -brings the boots up and holds out the right one- why is this one red?

[Steve] Gapes- It's.... It's...!

[TLOT] Just an error dyeing the leather. It's nothing!

[gem] its cool -hands Steve his boots-

[Deer] - How'd you get it so bright in color?

[Steve] Just kind of flails, he's a terrible liar

[TLOT] .....

[gem] maybe its the same thing that makes missing texture so bright pink?

[Stevie] - I've never achieved that bright of a color before...

[Steve] Is beet red and speechless-

[TLOT] Is really tempted to tp both of them elsewhere until this blows over

[gem] -sneaks back into the pool of water she likes how it isn't hot like lava but not cold-

[Deer] - Do you want one of us to dye it back

[Steve] Looks down. - No. It's fine the way it is...

[gem] -gem is under the water- I think it looks cool keep it like that

[Stevie] - If that's what you want...

[Steve] I wish you wouldn't....

[Deer] - Alright then

[CP] Blasts another door as he tries to get out of the house-

[Doc] Is suddenly hot on his heels- DAMMIT Stop destroying my doors!

[CP] Growls at Doc loudly and continues on-

[gem] -is siting at the bottom of the pool trying to ignore cp-

[CP] Goes to blast the door to the outside-

[Doc] Is in hot pursuit-

[CP] Approaches the door and already has his mouth open-

[Doc] Chucks a small plant at him-

[CP] It bonks CP in the head and he makes an agitated sound-

[Doc] I SAID STOP IT. What's wrong with you? You're a human being! If you want out, just ask!

[CP] Flicks tail angrily at Doc before puking out of worry again and panting a little-

[Doc] Whoah... - Reaches down to pet him - Are you actually sick?

[CP] Swats at Doc, but it's not as aggressively as he would have liked-

[Doc] Hey.... you're low energy right now, I can tell by your strikes. - Pulls out a sand block and sets him on it-

[CP] - Fuck off Doc

[Doc] You're worried, aren't you?

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] She'll be okay. It wasn't a serious wound. You hurt me far worse then I hurt her.

[CP] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE!

[CP] Turns towards the door again-

[Doc] Yeah... you do. A lot. So much... it's scary, isn't it?

[CP] Hops back up on the sand block- That's not what I was saying asshole!

[Doc] Back to the insults again... This is almost nostalgic.

[CP] - Fuck off, I need to get back to my mate before she's covered in the scents of a thousand other fucking cats...

[Doc] would you like me to make an attempt to change you back? Would that help any?

[CP] - Sure, then I can go and actually kill my fucking brother to get rid of some of this fucking stress!

[Doc] And that's exactly the stament that makes me not want to do it. Seriously... give Stevie a break. Go fight with Jeff. He's the one who keeps asking for it.

[CP] - ... Did anyone ever remove the bedrock in front of his doors?

[Doc] what bedrock?!

[CP] - Oh, yeah, I may have trapped him in his room because he was being very annoying that one day and kept insulting Lie

[Doc] Facepalms- No wonder he's being such an asshole!!! - Xe scoops up Cp and starts walking upstairs.

[CP] Yowls and squirms harder the farther they get away from the doors-

[Doc] Punches away the bedrock in front of Jeff's door and squeaks it open-

[Jeff] Is angrily grumbling and pacing the room-

[Doc] Is holding Cp under one arm- Uh Jeff? Sorry. I didn't know your door was blocked. I thought you were just out pouting.

[Jeff] Scowls and lunges at Doc-

[CP] Starts trying to get out of the way-

[Jeff] Lunges to wrap his hands around Doc's throat- YOU FUCKER LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING GAME!

[Doc] Uses hir glitch to slip through his hands like a ghost and back away- I can't! You've given me no reason to trust you!

[Jeff] Growls and lunges at Doc again-

[CP] For once wishes Doc could understand him as a cat, so he could explain-

[Doc] Is both protecting Cp and staying out of Jeff's reach. - You've had days and days to settle down and you've made nothing but trouble! Why should I do anything for you?

[Jeff] - I FUCKING HAVE SOMEPLACE TO BE! I NEED TO GO BACK THERE!

[Doc] I'm sorry. I can't. My first loyalty is to the protection of my home.

[CP] Bats at Doc-

[Jeff] His face twisting into absolute rage as he charges Doc-

[Doc] Keeps out of his way while holding Cp close. - Got any bright ideas Cp?!

[CP] Rolls his eyes and fire a charge at Jeff knocking him flat on his ass-

[Doc] Trots to a halt. - That works... Nice shot! - Pats his head. - Thank you.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Jeff] Pushes himself up a little- You fucker... I need to get to him...

[Doc] Wait.... who? Is one of the other pastas in danger?

[Jeff] - NO! JUST FUCKING LET ME OUT OF THE GOD DAMNED GAME!

[Doc] Do we need to grab someone else? I thought BEN was your partner? Is it that girl?

[BEN] Has heard the commotion and comes up the stairs- Whoa, dude, Jeff, calm down...

[Jeff] - NO IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING BITCH!

[Doc] Wipes a bit of spittle off hir cheek - then what is it?

[BEN] Approaches Jeff carefully- Hey, don't worry dude, we'll figure out a way for you to go see Liu...

[Doc] Liu?

[CP] Bats impatiently at Doc-

[Doc] Oh, hang on! - Xe pulls out Cp's sandblock and sets him on it.

[CP] - Liu is Jeff's brother

[Doc] I didn't know he had a brother. Is he a pasta too?

[CP] Shakes head- He's dead, and the only kill Jeff has ever regretted

[Doc] Oh... That's sad. I'm sorry Jeff. Do you guys have some special method for talking to the dead since several of you are ghost or undeads?

[Jeff] Growls at Doc-

[BEN] - No, he just goes and talks to the grave, easy there buddy...

[Doc] Gets a horrible smile. Speaks quietly to Cp alone- There's something I've been meaning to try.... any chance we could get a bit of him? A lock of hair perhaps?

[CP] - Talk to BEN about that, they're closer... But shouldn't there still be some of his blood splattered somewhere around here?

[Doc] No, not Jeff. His dead brother.

[CP] - Fuck if I know

[Doc] Do you know where the grave is?

[CP] - Yeah, but we all made an agreement not to mess with that grave

[Doc] You did. I didn't.

[CP] Smug expression- You gonna actually go through the process of becoming real?

[Doc] That puts me out for so long though.... and Notch is already here...

[Doc] I could ask Lie, but it would put her in danger.

[CP] - Plus I don't see her actually wanting to dig up a decades old corpse

[Doc] I'd offer you something in return, but I have no idea what you'd want from me.

[CP] - Again, I've agreed not to mess with the grave, fuck even Jane backs off around this time of year because of it

[Doc] And I can't even ask Notch because you pulled him in! Please Cp... don't make me suffer out there for two weeks for a lock of hair to make someone else happy. You can say I blackmailed you or something!

[CP] - Dude, I'm currently a cat, plus you only have to go through the pain once, I'll even teach you how to make the openings if it will make you feel better

[Doc] Looks defeated. - Fine. I'll go alone. I'll just hide in one of the bunkers I keep the server hardware in. You can handle this, I'm sure.

[CP] - I may know of someplace better, plus if Lie goes with you she can keep an eye on you

[CP] - And she'll be able to guide you through the real world

[Doc] sullenly- I'd rather just book a hotel room and stay inside the whole time. It's not like I don't have any money.

[CP] - Alright, I was offering you one of my old hide aways but if you'd rather do that

[BEN] Has calmed Jeff down some-

[Doc] Is sulking a bit- Just let me know where the grave is. I won't go there until the pain passes and I'll stay somewhere far away from it in the meantime. It's safer if no one knows where I am.

[CP] Sighs and gives Doc the location of the graveyard- Take Lie with you, it doesn't matter how used you are to games based on real life, it's rarely ever accurate. She'll be of use to you

[Doc] I know she's helpful, and I do trust her. But I don't want anything to happen to her.

[CP] - She'll always be able to call me, and I can run decoy again, I get the feeling Strangled's been keeping an eye on this server

[Doc] Don't go. I want you to stay this time and keep an eye on things here. I know someone who might keep the pastas busy and I don't want to be worrying about you getting caught.

[CP] Huffs- I'd be fine

[Doc] NO. You stay. You're powerful and despite your bad attitude, I do trust you.

[CP] - And just who would you send to act as a distraction then, hm?

[Doc] I'll get back to you. I have to make a plan for stepping up my detail like I did for Lie anyway. But please assume you're staying.

[CP] - But I don't wanna...

[Doc] Looks deep into his eyes. - Please don't fight me. I need your help.

[CP] - TLOT can keep the server safe and you know it!

[Doc] Not alone against Slender.

[CP] Grumbles-

[BEN] Is coaxing Jeff back into his room-

[Doc] Pats BEN on the shoulder. - Thank you for that. I know he's upset.

[BEN] - His mind really goes mental whenever this time of year comes around

[Doc] Can you keep an eye on him?

[BEN] - Yeah, but I should probably be male so I don't get distracted

[Doc] Okay, I'll call for TLOT so he can change you back. -Types-

[TLOT] Come clomping up the steps after a few mintues. - Do I need to break up another fight?

[Doc] No, everyone is calm for now. BEN just wants to be changed back.

[CP] Discreetly pee's on the sand block so neither TLOT or Doc will notice-

[TLOT] Ah, you're done playing? Just let me know if you ever want to do it again, okay?

[BEN] - Alright

[TLOT] Motions for BEN to join him behind the door to the next floor so they can have some privacy for BEN to strip

[BEN] Follows and starts stripping-

[TLOT] Flexes his fingers a few times before swirling his hand over BEN's crotch and pulling it back. His male genitals rising like a obscene flower out of the little bush. With hot palms he presses the boobs back flat into BENs chest and erases the feminine tells that were scattered over his form. - There you go. Easy enough.

[BEN] Looks down- Dude, that's smaller than it was!

[TLOT] Whoops. Okay. - Pulls it out a bit- More?

[BEN] - ... How big could you make it...

[TLOT] Raises an eyebrow. - Third leg. But why? It would be awkward. Unless you want to fuck the mammoths wandering out in the savannah.

[BEN] - No, but ladies love a giant dick~

[TLOT] Yeah, but beyond a certain point it's just a pap smear.

[BEN] - Oh come on!

[TLOT] I didn't say no. I just asked you why. You'd have to wear a skirt to cover it up.

[BEN] Shrinks a little-

[TLOT] What? It would rub on the inside of your pants legs otherwise.

[BEN] Whimpers sadly a bit-

[CP] His cat ears can hear the conversation and he wants to point out to BEN that he's eleven, and doesn't need something that big-

[TLOT] Geeze... don't make that face. Do you really just want a stupidly huge weiner?

[BEN] - BUT THE LADIES!

[CP] Is about ready to attack BEN for being so ridiculous-

[BEN] - Can we set it up so it would just extend when I'm ready to fuck?

[TLOT] Shrugs - That's how it works anyway. But if it's too big all the blood will rush to it and make you pass out.

[BEN] - ... How much time would I have before that happens?

[TLOT] I don't know... I guess it would depend on the size.

[BEN] - What would the limit be?

[TLOT] You're asking me all kinds of questions I don't know the answer too. Look, I'll just make it bigger and you come back to me if it's a problem, deal?

[BEN] - Okay

[TLOT] Puts his hand over BENs crotch again and makes his rod into a 3 x 3 on the end and half as long as his legs. Then he tugs down the hems of BEN's shirt so it will hang down like a tunic with a slit on both sides.

[BEN] - Sweeeeeeeeeeet

[CP] Makes noises of disgust

[Doc] What's the matter Cp?

[CP] Looks in the direction of TLOT and BEN-

[Doc] Mischief I bet....

[CP] Jumps down and starts heading for the doors again-

[TLOT] Good to go?

[aven] -comes up the stairs her master sword over her shoulder mumbling about being lost-

[BEN] - Yup- Automatically starts floating

[BEN] Pulls on his tunic as well-

[TLOT] Opens the door and saunters out. 

[Doc] What did you do?

[TLOT] Nothing that was not requested

[BEN] Follows along, still floating-

[CP] Goes down the stairs, ignoring BEN and brushing past Aven-

[aven] -finishes walking up the stairs seeing cp but doesn't talk because she is assuming he is still mad about there fight-

[BEN] Notices Aven- Why hello there~

[aven] -looks at ben with a face of disgust at the tone and makes a harder grip on her sword- uh hi.

[BEN] - You new?~

[aven] yea you can say that -takes her sword off her shoulder and holds it so she can attack or defend if he keeps it up-

[BEN] Narrows eyes at sword-

[aven] -gets her shield out and has an angry face- do you want to keep hitting on me

[BEN] His voice lowers to a dangerous tone- Where did you get that sword and why does it look like mine?

[aven] this is my sword I got it when I died

[BEN] Summons his own and points it at Aven- What the fuck are you?! How the fuck did you get my sword!?

[aven] -cocks her head the side and her voice double to have both a male and female at the same time- I am part another a second ben from a different world I had lived in a human body before she dies tragically which fused us.

[BEN] - Another me huh?... Wanna bang then?

[TLOT] ...kinky

[Doc] Not helping.

[aven] -has a look of both anger and disgust and her voice stays double- of course not you fucking idiot I might ben a version of ben but our personilty must be very different because you are disgusting.

[Doc] He's not smooth but his behavior is improving...

[BEN] - Oh come on- lightly pokes her forehead with the tip of his sword- I've got a brand new sword here which needs a sheath~

[Doc] I... I need to take care of something. I'll be back. 

[aven] -points her sword at ben- I will fucking kill you if you continue you asshole

[TLOT] No need for that. You can just say 'no'.

[BEN] - Oh please, would you really kill another variant of yourself? Especially one which could drown you again?

[TLOT] None of that.... I will stop you if you start fighting.

[TLOT] You wanna bang that's none of my business as long as it's consentual.

-There's the sound of a door being blasted open as CP finally makes it to the outside-

[Doc] Fixes the door on hir way out with a sigh.

[BEN] - Come on, one quick fuck is all I ask for now~

[TLOT] You really need flirting practice

[aven] you think I can't drown you I not going to sit her and be insult but a more perverted version of my self

[BEN] - Eh, you'll succumb eventually~

[TLOT] Feels like no one is listening-

[aven] that's it -charges with her sword at ben and her shield to block in coming attacks-

[BEN] Nimbly floats out of the way and pokes Aven in the back- Too slow

[aven] -trys to swipe him with her sword-

[BEN] Dodges once more- You're half me, meaning your probably only half as good as me babe

[aven] -growls- I might be half but at least I am taller then you

[BEN] His face twists into rage- Don't EVER call me SHORT!

[aven] -her face twisted in to an evil grin- I didn't say you where I just said I was taller which makes it easier for me to attack flying enemies

[BEN] His clothes begin to drip with water, a sign that he's prepping to drown Aven- You little BITCH!

[aven] -water starts to creep up the building as she is ready for a counter attack-

[Doc] Is looking for Dolly and finds her walking back from the village. - Hey, I have a question for you. 

[Dolly] Hmm? Oh, hi Doc! What is it? 

[Doc] I need to know more about your angel. Do you know any way to get his attention? 

[Dolly] ... I don't know, I feel like I had a dream once, and there was some kind of large presence, but I'm not sure what happened. But don't you get the attention of angelic things just by calling their names? Like prayer? 

[Doc] I guess it's worth a shot. But I don't know his name. 

[Dolly] Gets a faraway look in her eyes -Xoph... something.... - she shakes her head suddenly. - what were you saying? 

[Doc] Nothing, just go home okay? It's going to be dark soon.

[BEN] Starts filling Aven's lungs with water-

[TLOT] Realizes what BEN is doing and smacks the back of his head to break his concentration.

[BEN] - GAH!

[aven] -the water breaks a few windows as it starts to swarm around ben's head and down is throat-

[TLOT] Does the same to Aven- Take it outside!

[BEN] Darts away as quickly as he can- JEFF!

[aven] -water drops off of ben as she turns to tlot- I have been trying to get outside but this place is maze

[Jeff] Steps out of his room, ready to back BEN up and starts analyzing the situation-

[TLOT] Grabs both Aven and BEN and starts to tp-

[BEN] - HEY!

[aven] What the!

[TLOT] Reappears with BEN and Aven first in the librairy, then the summoning tower and then in the desert just outside the shrine.

[Doc] Flies back out to the hill where the angel contacted hir and Lie the first time. The sun is setting quickly and xe watches the first stars twinkle over the horizon. - Xoph?

[BEN] - WHAT THE FUCK ASSHOLE!

[aven] so this is where you want use to fight?

[TLOT] The least you can do is not wreck Doc's house!

[aven] it was just a few windows gem could have replaced them

[TLOT] It's still rude. I'd prefer you not fight at all, but there's nothing to break out here.

[Jeff] - The fuck!?

-There's a sort of pressure on the server itself, like something sliding in between a multitude of pixels, not a glitch, but insubstantial as steam from a boiling flask-

[BEN] Senses something bending the code- Ugh, what the fuck is that?

[CP] Shudders as well, he can just see the roof of Alex's house-

[Doc] Is staring up at the dark sky- Can we talk?

[aven] what the?

-There is no answer but something vast is blotting out the stars several chunks away.-

[CP] Rushes back to Alex's house and blasts her door open before jumping up next to Lie and moving the pile of kittens which seems to have grown-

[Alexsezia] WHYYYY?!

[CP] Makes irritated noises at Alex before settling down next to Lie and growling at the kittens-

[BEN] - I wonder what it is...

[Doc] I know I'm not the one you're protecting, but any threat to their haven is a threat to my charges safety as well. I need to... go out there. It's a petty reason, but there will probably be bigger reasons before long. Best to just get the pain over with. Can you distract our enemies while I'm out there?

[aven] -noticed the stars being blocked-

-Kittens slink back and try to cuddle up with Cp as well.-

[CP] Hisses at the kittens-

-tiny frightened mews-

[Lie] - Where's the sponge? And stop that!

-There's a long silence and even the mobs on the savannah seem to have gone silent and slunk away into the deeper shadows.-

[CP] - It's somewhere down in TLOT's room, and I don't want the damn things near me or you!

[BEN] - Hey sorta me, wanna go check it out?

-Only because you are a maker of potions and a transformer of things. That is pleasant to my eyes. I will agitate the enemy and see if our foes can be turned against one another. This is my way. -

[Doc] Thank you. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you. Okay?

[aven] -looks at ben- first of all my name is aven and only on one condition.

[BEN] - I'm not going to stop hitting on you

[aven] then no go your self

[BEN] Eh, okay- Flies over Aven making sure she can "see what she's missing"

-There's a weird feeling in the air, it's like suprise and then the feeling of power settles back down like a mask. - I may do just that. -

[Doc] Swallows hard.

[aven] -isn't even looking or caring-

[Lie] Sighs and stretches out, welcoming the kittens back closer to her-

[CP] - HEY!

-The presence moves slowly away, as if dissapating into the air and soil, the regular night noises resume and Doc slumps down on a rock, hir pulse racing and breathing labored from fear.-

[Lie] - Shush, they're tiny and cute and adorable

-Lots of tiny kitten noises and snuggles. -

[Lie] Winces a bit as a kitten presses against her stitches-

[CP] Growls some and starts to bat at the kitten-

[Alexsezia] Grabs Cp and firmly puts him outside.

[CP] Tries to turn right back around to go back to Lie-

[Doc] Slinks back down the hill. At least xe got what xe needed. Though what it might cost is a scary thought.

[Alexsezia] Shuts the door in Cp's face.

[CP] Many loud frustrated noises-

[TLOT] Are you cooled down now?

[aven] kind of

[TLOT] Don't take any of that too personally. He is like twelve.

[aven] then that makes him to young to date me

[CP] Takes off, really frustrated over the fact that he can't do anything for Lie and is making loud disgruntled noises as he goes-

[Doc] Is passing by with a slow step.

[CP] Trots right past and spits a random charge into the air-

[TLOT] Well mentally he's older, but hormonally and physically he can't age.

[Doc] Jumps in shock before trotting after him. - Cp! Wait!

[CP] Glares at Doc-

[Doc] I got my answer and my distraction, you don't need to leave.

[aven] I will still not ben because I am loyal to my boyfriend

[TLOT] Okay, I understand. I'm not pushing anyone to do anything.

[CP] Keeps going, his mood just souring more-

[aven] I don't like the flirting it makes me mad

[TLOT] Yeah, he sucks at flirting. No style and way too pushy.

[CP] Trots up to TLOT and swats the back of his leg hard-

[TLOT] Hears the long dragging scratches against his gold boot- Huh? Oh, hey Cp. what's new?

[CP] Hisses and spits at TLOT, he's too frustrated to form coherent sentences-

[aven] -says it quietly- gem is going to have a fit I have barely been here and have had two fights

[TLOT] whoah, slow down! What's wrong? Aven, Cp used to fight with everyone all the time. Don't sweat it. 

[CP] Mental burst of Lie in her current condition-

[TLOT] Oh. You want blood, don't you? 

[CP] Grumbles and flicks tail angrily-

[TLOT] Gestures- Lead on

[CP] Starts trotting back towards Lie-

[TLOT] Coming Aven?

[aven] sure -follows-

[Doc] Passes them on the road, but keeps going without much more then a little nod. Xe has to tell Deerheart what xe's about to do and the thought makes hir rather sad.

[CP] As they get closer he gets ready to blast the door again-

[Alexsezia] Is feeding Smudge and sees them coming-

[Alexsezia] No! Nonono! Stop breaking my door down Cp! You're not helping.

[TLOT] Picks up Cp- I take it he's been rather bad?

[Alexsezia] Bad?! How about barely housebroken?

[aven] what are we doing here again?

[TLOT] Someone needs healing...

[CP] Growls at Alex-

[Alexsezia] You do know what a litter box is for right? And it's not' making a mess all over the floor'

[CP] Hisses-

[TLOT] Sheesh.

[Alexsezia] My cats just want to lay with Lie and he keeps batting them off.

[TLOT] Cp... that's so rude.

[CP] Grumbles- My mate, mine-

[TLOT] It's moot point anyway. I came to heal her.

[aven] -is looking around the area-

[Alexsezia] Good.

-Hellion and China are in a pen with Alexsezia's living horse Smudge, the yard is nicely trimmed, and there are cats lounging everywhere. The darkness is lit with several pumpkins and torches scattered around. -

[CP] Can see Lie through the window of the house with an ever growing pile of kittens on her-

[TLOT] Goes in the house to find Lie.

[aven] -goes over to the horses and hold out a hand to pet them-

[Lie] Perks up a little at the sight of TLOT-

[Hellion] Nuzzles Avens hand with a hollow whinny. The zombie horse smells funny, but is still friendly

[CP] Squirms in TLOT's grasp-

[aven] -doesn't mind the smell as she pets hellion-

[TLOT] Sets down Cp and gently extracts Lie from the pile of kittens. He holds her like a baby in his arms.

[China] Sees Hellion getting attention and tries to get pets too. The horses skull is cool and smooth.

[CP] Makes worried noises and is pacing all over TLOT's feet-

[aven] -pets the two horses one with each hand it calms aven as she does so-

[TLOT] Uses the edge of one of his teeth to slice his finger open. - I know you hate the taste, but it's liquid energy and you need it to heal. - He puts his finger by Lies mouth- No teeth, okay?

[Lie] Begrudgingly starts to lick the blood away, all the while making a face-

-Assorted whinnies from the undead horses, they're happy-

[CP] Whines and stands on his hind legs trying to reach Lie-

[TLOT] Brushes away the pixels of Alexsezia's stitches and the loose black bits scatter like dust on the floor.

[Lie] Purrs a little-

[aven] -keeps petting the two as she is contemplating jumping the fence to be able to hugs them-

[TLOT] He takes his hand from her mouth and smears a bit of the liquid on her healing wound, erasing the remaining damage and staining a bit of her white fur red.

[CP] Being generally noisy-

[CP] Making anxious noises and is pacing wanting his mate-

[aven] -jumps the fence-

[Doc] Walks into the castle and calls out for Deerheart.

[Deer] Barely hears them from down in TLOT and Steve's room, she turns towards Steve, Stevie, Gem, and Notch- Please excuse me a moment- She heads upstairs

[Doc] Mills around in the vine room, clearly agaitated.

[gem] -pops the top of her head just above her nose to wave deer good bye-

[Deer] Makes her way to the vine room- Doc? Is everything alright?

[Doc] Not really, but I need to... - Takes her shoulders. - I have to leave for a little while.

[Deer] - Where are you going?

[Doc] Irl..... I've been putting it off. But I can't count on Lie and Cp to always run errands for me. And it's too much of a liability to not have the talent myself.

[Deer] - Will CP be helping you?

[Doc] He'll kick me out, but Lie will be the one that stays with me. Cp is staying home this time.

[Deer] - Are you sure about that?

[Doc] I've arranged for a distraction to keep the pastas busy, and I'll use a random location and fake names. I've also got a plan to speed things along so I'm not gone as long as Lie was.

[Deer] - What's this plan?

[Doc] I'm gonna keep that up my sleeve for now because it depends on getting some cooperation from our friends that I haven't asked for yet. If by some terrible luck they refuse, I'll do it Cp's way.

[Deer] Bites her lip nervously- When are you leaving?

[Doc] Soon. I'm sorry. But I'll come back as quickly as I can. And when I've got a good handle on the ability, I'll take you out as well.

[Deer] - Will you at least put it off till tomorrow?

[Doc] Can I ask why?

[Deer] Steps closer and starts placing light kisses on Doc's neck- Because I want to give you a proper good bye

[Doc] Melts into her kisses. - I want too... But let me ask for my favors and step out for a bit. I'll be back and I'll be with you tonight. Is that fair?

[Deer] - Oh alright, but don't keep me waiting too long

[Doc] Shivers with anticipation - I wouldn't dare. I'll be back in two shakes of a fawns tail.

[Deer] - Hmmmm, sounds fun

[Doc] Kisses her deeply and departs with a sad sigh. Xe is determined and more focused then before and marches straight for Alexsezia's house.

[CP] Bats at TLOT again-

[Lie] - Thanks TLOT

[TLOT] Anytime. -He boops her nose gently- How could I resist that adorable little face?

[Lie] Gives a small purr-

[CP] Yowls-

[aven] -is hugging and petting the horses-

[TLOT] Oh cool down Cp. She's all healed. - He sits down on the floor with Lie in his lap.

-Horses are petted and prancing from the attention-

[CP] Jumps into TLOT's lap and starts rubbing himself all over Lie-

-Small fart from Hellion-

[aven] -laughs a little at the fart-

[Alexsezia] Glad to see she's all healed up. Now the question is... who had their clothes?

[CP] Licks Lie, focusing on where the blood is smeared into her fur-

[Doc] Tromps into the yard and notices Aven playing with the horses.

[CP] Is purring now-

[aven] -notices doc- hey doc look i found horses

[Alexsezia] Hears the click of Doc's metallic bootheels on the cobbles and opens the door.

[Doc] Special horses Aven. Those are TLOT and Steve's horses.

[Doc] Turns to Alexsezia - Are they still here? 

[Alexsezia] Gestures inside-

[aven] well horses are my people i am a Sagittarius.

[Doc] Not sure what my sign is. I had no sense of time in the beginning....

[CP] Is cuddling with Lie, purring very loudly-

[Doc] I need to tend to something Aven, but you can follow if you want to talk. - Goes inside-

[aven] -pets the horses one last time before she jumps the fence to follow doc-

[Doc] Stops short at the sight of both cats snuggling in TLOT's lap. - Awwww

[TLOT] Sweet, aren't they?

[CP] Hisses at TLOT and Doc-

[TLOT] Bittersweet.

[Doc] Cp.... can you please tell Lie what we were discussing? I do need her help after all.

[CP] Grumbles and presses closer to his mate-

[aven]-sits down on the floor-

[CP] Licks Lie some more-

[Doc] Fine... I'll say it. Lie. I want to go irl. It needs to be done and I'll need a keeper while I transition. Will you help me?

[Lie] Perks up and nods- Yes, of course

[Doc] There's one other thing. But I need you both to be human first. Because TLOT is here, is it safe to assume you're healed?

[TLOT] I took care of it, yes.

[Lie] - What is it?

[CP] Nips at Lie's neck causing her to squeak-

[Doc] Just one pixel from each of you. It won't hurt and it will heal as fast as a pinprick.

[CP] Growls a little- Hasn't Doc taken enough pixels from me?

[Doc] Please? It will save me a lot of pain later on.

[Lie] - Go ahead Doc-

[Doc] Thank you Lie. But you guys have to change back first.

[Lie] - Uh, ummm... My clothes are at home...

[aven] -looks at cp wondering if he turns back will attack her for the fight when then met-

[Doc] I have Cp's clothes- Takes them from hir inventory and sets them on the floor

[TLOT] I'll handle Lie's dilemma then

[TLOT] Takes a few pixels from his cloak and starts multiplying them, the fabric spilling in waves of velvet from his hands.

[Lie] Watches curiously-

[TLOT] You know how to wear a sarong, right? - He holds up the voluminious folds of fabric.

[Lie] Nods and disentangles herself from CP-

[Alexsezia] You can go downstairs if you need a little privacy

[CP] Whines-

[Doc] Waits patiently-

[Lie] Takes the cloth and heads downstairs and comes back up within a few moments with the sarong wrapped around her- Thanks TLOT, all my clothes were at home. Come here CP

[CP] Trots over to her with his clothes and she removes his collar at the top of the stairs, he bolts down to put them back on-

[TLOT] You're welcome, and you look lovely in purple with that white hair.

[aven] -is hoping cp doesn't come back upstairs and attack her-

[Doc] Readies a little bit of statick, - If you'll just hold still for a sec, I'll make this quick. - Xe dips hir hand inside Lie's belly with a crackle and rummages around. It's a strange but not painful sensation and xe palms a single pinkish pixel before withdrawing from Lie's body.

[Lie] - Uhhhh...

[Doc] Cp will be harder, do you think you could distract him for me so he doesn't kick my ass out of reflex?

[CP] Comes back up the stairs grumbling as cats follow him-

[Lie] - Easily

[aven] -looks at cp-

[CP] Growls at Aven-

[TLOT] Mentally to Doc- Are you sure about this? I thought we discussed this once before. 

[Doc] Gives him a fierce look and shoots a whisper back in the chat- I'm not you TLOT. I'm not scared of Notch or Jeb.

[TLOT] Looks chastened. - I have my reasons.

[Doc] And I have mine.

[Lie] Approaches CP and gently turns his head towards her before kissing him-

[Doc] Slips up behind him and dips into his form with a crackle. Hir fingers graze his cubes from the inside, snatching what xe needs as quickly as a breath and pirouetting away with the single red pixel.

[Lie] Pulls away from the CP once she see's Doc backing away-

[CP] Grumbles- You tease

[Doc] It doesn't have to be. I promised Deerheart I wouldn't leave tonight.

[CP] Quickly picks up Lie who yelps in surprise- Good- Goes and kicks open Alex's door

[Alexsezia] Why do you hate doors so much?!

[TLOT] Is looking at Doc with narrow, suspicious eyes. - Be careful out there.

[CP] Flips Alex off-

[Doc] I will be. It will be more then just my neck on the line. - Xe opens a hole in the firewall and slips through with a crackle- 

\- / DoctorF has left the server /-

[aven] -visibly relaxes as she see him leave and not fight her-

[Deer] See's the message and frowns-


	88. Little Stevie

-In another plane of existence, the angelic creature rubs his titanic palms together. It makes a spicy scented oil that drips from his hands. He allows himself the smallest grin of mischief as he slips out into the world, with the precious substance cupped in one palm.   
Slender stirs restlessly in his sleep as the coils of a nightmare slip into his conciousness. He seems to awaken but finds himself in an unfamiliar place. Inside a large glass tube in the center of a vast room. All around there is the roar of furnaces, pots of melted metal over searing coals, the bubbling of flasks in distillation. He looks up in fury and the ceiling is covered with frightening mosaics. A green lion eating a bleeding sun, a king in a bath over a fire, a stork piercing her breast to feed her children with blood. Slender thrashes at the transparent walls in a fury, his eyes and mouth opening into blackness. A tiny hole opens at the top of the tube and sand hisses down in a narrow thread as if into an hourglass. He fights harder, roaring in fury as the tube slowly fills around him.  
With the master of the house distracted it is only the work of moments to slip through the cracks in reality and seed the tiniest drops of the oil on bits of clothing and deep in dark corners of the manor. The birdlike face allows himself a peek into the slenders nightmare before departing. Just a passing shadow that smells of woodsmoke and morning dew and xe is gone. They cannot trap a being in a nightmare, only send visions. So they know Slender will wake up on his own soon enough.   
In the woods the wolves feel the scent as much as smell it. They quake in terror, torn by their loyalty to their master and fear of what likes in the looming manor house. But to disobey is death and they circle the house, seeking a way in that won't lead to their instant destruction.-

[Stevie] Looking at Gem- Why are you still trying to make a planet like my head?

[gem] -is still fully under the water as she works- so i can distract cp when he is being annoying or is trying to destroy things

[Stevie] - Good luck with that, he'll likely destroy it within seconds...

[gem] that's why i once i make one i will keep it till i know i can make many more or find a way to duplicate it

[Doc] Exits into a place that's echoing with gunfire and the howling of zombies, hir colors are blindingly pure beside the thick layer of grime that's coating near everything. Xe Breaks through a wall and blocks it again, heading for a basement that's only half finished but secure against the chaos that's happening outside, and full of what xe needs to make use of hir precious, but tiny cargo.

[Steve] Is really hoping Gem will forget about the shoe and get out of the water.

[TLOT] Bids Alexsezia farewell and heads back towards the castle, trusting Aven will follow if they want to.

[gem] -finally makes a stevie head- YES I DID IT!

[Stevie] - So uh, that's a little weird...

[gem] -is holding out the head- stevie say hello to steive

[Stevie] Leans away a bit-

[Steve] That's.. disturbing....

[gem] i think i could take a nap in this water

[Stevie] - Yeah well if I'm not needed here...

[Steve] Is super uncomfortable - I was thinking of going to bed myself...

[Notch] I'm going to go make a sandwich.

[gem] -is settling at the bottom of the pool-

[Stevie] Heads towards the stairs but stops when he see's something in the roses- What's this?

[Stevie] Reaches down and picks up the sponge that CP dropped earlier-

[Steve] Rescues his shoes while no one is looking and accidently on purpose drops them in the lava side of the pool - whoops! Clumsy me!

[Stevie] Tosses the sponge a bit- Isn't this what my brother had in his mouth earlier?

[Notch] Turns back to look - Maybe. That is one tiny sponge.

[gem] -looks at steve- why though why did you destroy your shoes?

[Steve] Oh! It was an accident- sweating again-

[gem]-her mouth mark makes a frown- but the shoes were cool why

[Stevie] Clutches the sponge tightly as he approaches the lava pool to toss the sponge in, the liquid being squeezed out into his palm-

[Steve] Uhhhh

[gem] -the frown seeming to get bigger- i thought it was cool now the color glitch is gone

[TLOT] Senses Steve getting agitated and tps down the stairs instead of walking.

[Stevie] Doesn't notice the liquid being absorbed like it was a splash potion, he's about half way to the pool when he starts to wobble- Whoa, uh, I'm starting to not feel that good...

[TLOT] Reappears in front of Stevie, looking around wildly.

[Stevie] Stumbles a bit and drops the sponge, he's near collapsing-

[gem] -is still frowning but is looking at stevie-

[Stevie] Collapses to the ground and starts dry heaving-

[Stevie] His clothes seem to be growing looser as he seems to get smaller-

[TLOT] Whoah! Stevie!

[Stevie] Is shaking hard-

[Steve] What's happening?!

[TLOT] I don't know!

[Notch] Someone help him!

[gem] -has a confused face-

[Stevie] Keeps shrinking until he stops, he's once again scared and looking up with frightened eyes- Where's brother?

[TLOT] Holy shit...

[Notch] Rushes back down the stairs.

[gem] he is a kid?

[Stevie] Is looking around scared until he spots Notch- Father!- He rushes over and clutches Notch's pants leg

[gem] daw

[Notch] Stevie?

[Stevie] Looks up- Father, where's brother?

[Notch] You... do you mean Cp? He's likely with his wife. 

[Stevie] Nods-

[gem] -gets out of the water has her mother instincts take over and she kneels near but not to close to stevie-

[Notch] ... I guess I can take you to him..

[Stevie] Hides behind Notch more-

[eddy and Edward] -come down the stairs-

[TLOT] Gapes for a moment before shaking his head. - Will you be okay? It's dark out already.

[Stevie] - I want brother...

[Notch] Yeah... I've got some armor and I can borrow one of Doc's horses.

[gem] i could take you i could even fly you if needed

[Stevie] His grip tightens on Notch's pants-

[eddy and Edward] Pass Stevie and hug Gem's legs.

[Notch] I'd rather ride, can you just keep the mobs off us?

[gem] -pulls out two swords and a bow and lets eddy and Edward cling onto her back- of course i can

[Stevie] Whimpers a little and hides his face against Notch-

[CP] Already has Lie in bed and is making her release many noises of pleasure-

[Doc] Throws a couple of switches and pushes down the urge to laugh wildly. It won't help and might attract the attention of the few people who are running from certain doom on the floors above. With the machines in motion, xe manipulates the bell shaped teleporter in the corner of the room and steps inside with trepidation.   
After a moment that seems to strech like taffy but change nothing in immediate view, the Doctor slips away again with a much larger burden in tow.

-/ DoctorF has joined the server /-

[Doc] Steps out into the main room and looks around. It's quiet enough to risk the glass box near the crackling fireplace and xe fills the tub while sitting on the edge.

[Deer] Starts searching for Doc-

[Doc] Pulls off hir clothes and slips into the bath, letting the sponge at the bottom suck away all the dirt pixels from hir form that briefly cloud the water.

[Deer] - Steps into the room- There you are love

[Doc] Such as I am. I feel like I rolled in dirt.

[Doc] I was half-tempted to shift my form and jump in the bay

[Deer] Sits on the edge of the tub- Need me to get your back?

[Doc] Opens hir arms - You are free to get any part of me you want to touch as long as I can touch you in return.

[Deer] Grins and slips in, still clothed-

[Doc] Silly, you got your clothes all wet.

[Deer] - So? Not like it hasn't happened before~

[Doc] Shakes hir head and begins peeling off her sodden garments. - It's much more comfortable without all that weight I assure you.

[Deer] - Yes, but then I don't get to watch you strip me

[Doc] Minx. - Doc flashes Deerheart briefly as xe moves, xe's male today and twitching a bit.

[Deer] Turns slightly and there's a bit of wet fur near her rump-

[Doc] Runs hir hands up hir lovers buttocks and grazes the fur with a raised eyebrow. - Mmmm, enjoying your toy I see.

[Deer] - Indeed- Deer then kisses along Doc's chest

[Doc] Reaches farther back and gives the tail plug the smallest of shakes.

[Deer] - AH!

[Doc] Massages all around it, and works back down to her little green muff, fingers teasing her opening.

[Deer] - Mmmm, Dooooc

[Doc] Turns her around and sets her on the edge of the tub for easier access. - You're wet from the water, but that's not the kind of wet I require.

[Deer] - Then perhaps you should fix that, just as you fix everything lovee

[Doc] Oh, I intend too... - Xe Twists hir tongue into something more appropo for hir other form. The points twiddle independantly and xe leans down to kiss hir lovers belly.

[Deer] Shivers in anticipation-

[Doc] Nuzzles into to hir green bush, it's soft as summer grass and Doc feels near drunk on hir scents. Xe lets hir tongue slip inside, tracing the soft folds and laving over every pixel of sensitive skin.

[Deer] Hums happily as she pushes back a little-

[Doc] Works up inside her, grining happily as xe plumbs the inviting depths with hir overlong tongue. It isn't near as big as hir dragon forms, but it's enough to make Deerheart wet and warmly pulsing with arousal.

[Deer] - Doc please, I need something bigger~

[Doc] Mumbles- I can do that... - Xe reaches down and does some multiplication, enlarging hir already generous equiptment. - Mind if I get a bit rough? You seem needy tonight. Already filling that lovely rump before I even got home...

[Deer] - Oh absolutely!

[Doc] Stands up briefly and rescues hir belt from the pile of clothing, latching it around Deerheart's waist.

[Doc] Xe lifts her and turns her around on the edge of the tub so she's facing the fireplace. Running strong hands over her ass before giving it a few swats. - Shame on you - Xe says jokingly- Playing without me. Naughty Deerheart!

[Deer] Gasps and moans- I apologize, but I was eager

[Doc] Me too. You're just too inviting. - Xe grabs the fluffy tail and vibrates it while getting into position behind her.

[Deer] Nearly shrieks-

[Doc] Has expanded hir cock and begins stuffing it into her dripping vagina. Xe knows it's a bit longer then hir lover is deep so xe can hit the back easily. Doc uses the belt to grip her in place.

[Deer] Gasps with nearly every thrust and moans in pleasure as her mate fucks her hard. She can feel the pressure from the butt plug as well-

[Doc] Rocks wildly giving the occasional swat to hir lovers rear

[Deer] Yelps at the swats-

[Doc] Leans forward and nips at her back instead. Suckling on her skin as xe fucks her.

[Deer] - Doc! Mmmmmmm

[Doc] Uses hir free hand to pull on one of Deerheart's antlers, controlling her like a pony as she is ridden hard.

[Deer] Her antler flexes a little in Doc's grasp-

[Doc] Shivers at the feeling, it's a mixture of pride that hir work has adapted so well to Deerheart's body and a perverse glee at the alien feel of the silky, but firm flesh.

[Deer] Can already feel herself nearing climax as her noises of pleasure grow higher in pitch-

[Doc] Goes faster and harder. Xe wants to make Deerheart crow her release to the heavens. Xe's giddy with the feeling of the belt cinched tight in one fist, Deerheart's antlers curled around the other, the fuzzy tail ticking hir belly and the overwhelming pressure of hir lovers organs clenching sensually around hir rod and thumping against hir tightened cubes.

[Deer] Yells as she comes, her body shaking with the released pleasure and she begins panting, trying to regain her breath-

[Doc] Growls involuntarilly as xe climaxes in response, still thrusting as the fluids gush out of hir body and spill out around hir cock.

[Deer] - Oh Doc...

[Doc] Is quaking with relief, just stroking hir lover like a cat, kissing her and curling against her body.

[Deer] - Do you really have to go Doc?

[Doc] panting - Yes... I do... it's for both of us. It's one more way... to keep us safe.

[Deer] - I don't like it...

[Doc] I don't either. It's going to hurt like hell according to Lie.

[Deer] - At least she'll be there to help you...

[Doc] She'll keep me alive, but I think I'll be unconscious for the better part of it.

[Deer] - Just hurry back

[Doc] Pulls out and guides them both to a sitting position on the bottom of the tub. - I will. Nothing could keep me away from you. 

[CP] He and Lie have finished and he is now gently placing kisses along Lie's back and breathing in her scent. At the moment he's perfectly content-

[Notch] Knocks quietly on Lie's door.

[gem] -is right behind notch stopping any mobs from getting near-

[CP] Groans a bit and pulls Lie a bit closer- Just ignore it

[Notch] Looks nervously down at Stevie and knocks again.

[Stevie ] Snuggles a bit closer to Notch-

[gem] -arrows a zombie that was getting closer-

[Lie] - CP just go see what they want

[CP] - Do I really have to?

[Notch] Please answer the door! We have a problem!

[Stevie] Looks up at Notch- Where's brother?

[Notch] Probably asleep

[CP] Groans again and bangs his head on the bed slightly-

[gem] -throws a rock at the window of cp and lie's bedroom and accidently breaks the window-

[Notch] whooops...

[Lie] Jumps some-

[gem] Shit. I'll fix it later.

[CP] Growls and gets out of the bed, throwing on his underwear. He goes out onto the bridge- THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

[Notch] Cowers and seriously considers pointing at Gem-

[Stevie] Reaches out for CP- BROTHER!

[gem] breaking the window was an accident

[Notch] I think we need to talk...

[CP] Tenses at the very familiar young voice-

[Lie] Comes out wearing CP's shirt- Hey, is everything alright?

[Notch] Not really...

[gem] -hears a spider behind her and stabs it in the head-

[Notch] YIKES!

[Notch] Can we come in please?

[Lie] - Sure, I'll get the door- Lie crosses the bridge and opens the door for Notch and is surprised when she see's Stevie

[Notch] There was an accident...

[Stevie] Nervously hides his face in Notch's clothes-

[Notch] Hugs him - It's okay Stevie.

[Lie] Steps aside to let them in, glancing down the bridge to look at CP-

[Notch] He just kept asking for Cp.

[Stevie] Reaches out for CP again- Brother!

[gem] is behind notch and stevie shooting more mobs-

[Lie] - Just come in and shut the door Gem

[Notch] Guides Stevie inside and loiters nervously.

[gem] -comes inside and shuts the door-

[CP] Is shaking a little, very confused as to what he should be feeling or doing at the moment-

[Notch] watches him closely, very afraid he'll attack his brother while he's so vulnerable.

[Stevie] Runs over to CP and attaches himself to CP's leg- Brother, where were you?

[CP] His grip on the stone under his hands tightens-

[Notch] Makes to stop him and catches himself in time

[Notch] Whispers - Please don't hurt him...

[gem] -tries not to aw over how cute it is-

[CP] After a tense moment sighs- Stevie, what did you do?

[Stevie] - Nothing!

[CP] - Then why are you a child again?

[Stevie] - I don't understand...

[Notch] He found some kind of little sponge in TLOT and Steve's room.

[CP] - Shit...

[Notch] I don't think it was any of their doing though.

[CP] - Yeah... This ones on me and Doc's probably gonna get on my ass about this...

[Stevie] Holds his arms up to CP who sighs and picks his little brother up-

[Notch] Sighs in relief, since he's being kind.

[gem] -can't hold it any more- daw its so cute

[Lie] - Perhaps it can be fixed before Doc finds out...

[CP] Growls at Gem some-

[Notch] Is super quiet.

[CP] - What do you mean Lie?

[gem] -trys to make a strait face but is still a smile-

[Lie] - CP, your sending Doc and I out into the real world tomorrow, and as much as I dislike proposing this Doc doesn't need any more stress, so I vote we actually don't tell Doc until xe and I get back

[Notch] Grits his teeth, it makes a slight noise-

[CP] Glares at Notch- Don't you dare tell Doc or I will stab you...

[Stevie] Tilts head curiously- Brother why are you threatening father?

[Notch] Flop sweats- I won't say anything!

[Notch] I'll.... I'll go for a walk or something until you guys are gone!

[Stevie] - No!

[Notch] You're a good kid for trying to keep people from lying Stevie, but now is not the time..

[Stevie] - No! Don't go! You always leave for so long!

[Notch] Feels parental emotions he's never experienced well up and push him under like a wave. - I...

[CP] Catching onto what Stevie's thinking Notch is- Stevie, we've discussed this before...

[gem] -is now holding a sleeping eddy and Edward-

[Stevie] - But brother! I don't like it when father leaves!

[Notch] I... can stay... but only if Cp allows it. The house belongs to Lie and him, and he... doesn't like me being around.

[Stevie] Is very confused- But brother always looks forwards to your visits too!

[Notch] Your brother and I... had a fight, and he's still very angry with me.

[Stevie] - About what?

[Notch] It's tall-talk Stevie. You'll understand when you're older.

[Stevie] Pouts- But father...

[Lie] - Hey, it's okay, your brother can read you a couple of books tonight and tomorrow you can see your father, okay?

[Notch] Turns white- Lie... are you sure that's a good idea?

[CP] Stiffens a bit and gives Lie a disapproving look-

[Stevie] Presses closer to CP- Brother, who is she?

[Notch] That's your brother's wife Stevie. That's your... aunt Lie.

[Lie] Smiles gently- It's very nice to meet you Stevie

[Stevie] Looks very unsure- Father, why did you add more people?

[Notch] Well... I thought it was kinda lonely, with just a few. It's a big world after all.

[Stevie] - Are they all family now?

[Notch] Well... there's family and friends and neighbors, but most everyone is friendly. So it's okay.

[Stevie] Isn't very sure about that-

[gem] -looks at stevie-

[Notch] And Cp likes having some lovely female company. You wouldn't want your brother to be sad, would you?

[Stevie] Shakes head-

[Notch] Well there you go. And Lie is very nice.

[Stevie] Looks between Lie and CP- Why does brothers eyes now look like hers?

[Notch] Is getting into it now and a little excited- Because they both have superpowers now. All the better to protect their home and loved ones. Isn't that neat?

[Stevie] - COOL!

[CP] Growls a little-

[Notch] Smiles hopefully at Cp -

[Stevie] Looks at CP- Brother I wanna see yourpowers!

[gem] -steps next to stevie-

[Stevie] Goes shy again and presses himself close to CP again-

[Lie] - Here, I'll show you one of my powers Stevie- She concentrates and one of her lantern flowers blossoms in her hand

[Stevie] Watches in wonder and shyly accepts it when Lie hands it to him-

[Notch] Cp can fly too, and make fireballs. And your aunt Lie can teleport and throw trees at people.

[Stevie] Giggles a little-

[CP] Checks the time before looking at Lie- So where are we gonna put him to bed at?

[Notch] Waves at Lie. - Do I get the couch?

[Lie] - You probably don't want the couch, both have blood on them... But there are a few beds scattered about that you can use

[Notch] O-okay... I'll just... uh...

[gem] I'm just going to go sit on the roof

[Lie] - I'll show you the one in the workshop, just follow me

[CP] - Fair warning the roof tends to be Endrea's landing pad

[gem] i will watch out i will be wide awake

[Notch] Is nervous about turning his back on Cp but follows her. He whispers- Is it.. safe? he seems weirdly calm.

[CP] - Oi, where are we putting Stevie?

[Lie] - It will be fine, I'll be with him tonight. CP's always been good with kids because he raised Stevie. I wouldn't be too concerned, plus you can always call on TLOT if you get really uncomfortable. Just don't go down the ladder in the corner of the room your going to be in, those are CP's private rooms down below

[Notch] I wouldn't dare. You said something about leaving?

[Lie] - Ah, yeah, Doc's finally going out into the real world and I'll be keeping an eye on them. There's something they want to get which they think might help Jeff

[Notch] Man... I'm kinda sorry I'm not out there to help. But I'm betting my place isn't a safe space to do that anymore, is it?

[gem] -is sitting on the roof looks at the stars-

[Lie] - At least not at the moment it isn't.

[Notch] Sits down on the bed. - Thank you Lie. Good luck out there. Please be careful. And I hope I'm still in one piece when you get back.

[Lie] - You will be, after all, death isn't permanent here

[Notch] Thank goodness for that. Maybe.... I was thinking, if you guys wouldn't mind... when I start getting old and creaky out there.. I could come back for good?

[Lie] - I don't see why not

[Notch] Smiles - I appreciate that. - He gives a little yawn. - excuse me.

[Lie] - You're excused. Now I should probably go check on CP

[Notch] Good night Lie.

[Lie] Goes up the stairs and towards the bedroom where CP already is. He's got Stevie under the blankets of the middle bed. Lie smiles as she leans against the door frame- I must say I am proud of you for how you reacted when you saw Stevie this time

[CP] - I'm just so fucking confused, there's no fear in him right now, fear that I worked hard to cultivate for so long...

[Lie] Sits on the bed and cups CP's face- Hey, this is a good thing, and I get the feeling this whole thing will prove beneficial for the two of you in the long run. It could be the very thing which starts healing the bond between the two of you

[CP] - I just don't know what I should be feeling...

[Lie] - Probably the very thing your feeling now, a brotherly affection and need to protect Stevie. Now then, let's get some sleep, I know you won't while I'm gone

[CP] Sighs- Fine, but there is something I'll need to get you tomorrow before you leave


	89. Much Ado About Clothing

-Le next morning-

[CP] Briefly leaves the game the next morning while Stevie is still asleep and returns with a laptop for Lie. Lie is barely awake but kisses CP as a thank you when he hands the laptop and it's bag over to her.

[Lie] - Be good to your brother and Markus, alright?- Lie has CP's sunglasses on her head to hide her eyes and is wearing the first outfit doc made for her since it will blend in better in the outside world

[Doc] Shows up in hir dragon form outside with a double trunk in hir teeth. - muffled- Do we need to do this in a particular spot, or does it matter?

[CP] Sighs and steps outside- Any spot is good

[gem] -is still on the roof and sees doc- hello

[Doc] Sets the trunk down with a thump. - Morning Gem. Here to see us off?

[Lie] Steps outside as well- What's with all the stuff Doc?

[gem] actually i haven't left i have been up here all night but it would be as good as any to say say good bye

[Doc] It's only goodbye for a little while Gem. And it's not.... stuff. It's just one thing. Something rather important. But first things first- Xe shrinks down into hir normal shape.

[CP] - Are you sure you want to take whatever that is with you?

[Doc] Yes. Seriously though, this is for you Cp. It's the coridinates. I arranged for a space and a tv to be left on.

[Lie] - Doc, do you have any other clothes? Your usual clothes will stick out in the real world

[gem] -jumps off the roof and lands near by before walking over- i know.

[Doc] And this is for you Lie, some basic instructions, and the outside door has a keypad so the combo is on there as well.

[Lie] Takes the paper and looks everything over- Alright, seems easy enough to remember

[Doc] Now, - xe gestures to the trunk. - This is a show of my trust in both of you. I'm going to get in. I want you both to swear you won't open it until we're outside. What I'm about to do is dicey, but I'm about 90% sure it will work.

[Lie] -Why do you want to be in the trunk?

[gem] doc is now a magician just be careful

[Doc] It's nessesary. You'll understand soon enough. Just... wish me luck guys. - Xe takes out a piece of the white pumpkin pie and eats it with gusto. Doc steps into the center of the trunk, glitching through it's surface and lays down with hir eyes closed, vanishing fully inside the box. There's some commotion but it settles down quickly, and they can both feel the weird pull and push of the server trying to adjust to some unnatural crime being committed with aplomb. The voice is muffled and shaky - Take me out! Quickly!

[CP] Creates the opening and easily lifts the trunk by himself. He motions Lie through ahead of him and they both step through, Lie helps guide the trunk through on the other side and they set it down on the floor-

-There's a wail of pain and an explosion of static from inside-

[Lie] Winces at the sound as CP debates listening to Doc's instructions and staying with Doc and Lie or going back to the server.-

[CP] - We should open it, see if you can find a bed. It won't be good for them to stay in there

They emerge into a large dark room with a vaulted ceiling. Walking out of a an old tv, plugged in and tuned to nothing but static. The crackle of it is loud in the silent, echo-y space. In the center, beneath a spotlight, is a server hub. The box is contained in a farady cage and chained to a pedestal made of concrete breezeblocks. A thick wire runs from it to the far wall where there are several stacks of boxes and a small kitchen. There's a bare showerhead in one corner above a drain and a toilet behind a little wall, with stacks of towels and a coiled rope on a hook. On the other side is a bright red sofa with an Ikea logos on the plastic that's still wrapped around it. A few other peices of furniture and a pair of mattressess are flat packed, and laying on the floor waiting for someone handy with a hex key to assemble them.

[CP] Opens the trunk-

-The person lying in the box looks weirdly familar to them both, but also alien. Neither of them have ever seen Doc in any resolution higher then Minecraft because they do not step up their resolution in any way but pixel by pixel. The figure is very human and solid, wearing a soft white shirt and pants and breathing in a labored manner. There's a whisper before the pain overtakes them completely. 

[Doc] I did it....

[CP] Sighs and hoists Doc out before placing them on the couch. He then turns towards Lie- Here I'll help you set up the matresses

[Lie] - Thanks- The two make short work of the setting up the beds and CP goes to place Doc on one of them. As CP's picking Doc up, he notices that Doc's body is a bit odd looking in the fact that it seems to have both male and female parts- Oh joy, Doc's decided to go hermaphrodite

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - What? It's true- He puts Doc on the bed and stands up straight. He's debating if he wants to obey Doc's orders of him staying on the server or not

[Lie] - Go back CP, remember, Stevie needs you right now. Doc and I will be fine

[CP] - But I don't want to leave you...

[Lie] Stands and approaches CP before kissing him- We'll be fine CP, I promise. If something does come up I'll call for you

[CP] Pouts a little- Fine. He gives Lie one last kiss and slips into the old television and returns to the server

[Lie] With a sigh she briefly explores her new surroundings and then settles in to wait for Doc to become lucid again-

-There's a bit of pressure building in the air and a ribbon of dust drifts down from the ceiling. -

[Doc] Rolls over in hir sleep, one fist clutching at nothing

[Lie] Watches curiously, unsure about what is happening-

-There's a sense of something familiar entering the space, a curving shadow that's hovering near the ceiling. -

[Lie] Shifts nervously as small tendrils of black thorns form in the corners of the room-

-The voice is barely a hush, but she senses it could make her very being explode with it's volume if it wished. - They have found balance and also created life. Though it was mindless before they entered. I am pleased. -

[Doc] Seems to be fighting something hard in hir dreams.

[Lie] - Are you doing something to Doc?

\- Oh no. They are not becoming as you did. They are taking something over instead. They are a homunculus with a soul. -

[Lie] - Oh Doc, what did you do now? Although I suppose it isn't too different from what I did since I am originally from this world...

[Doc] Manages a single word- Xophiel.

-I am here-

[Lie] - So that's your name

-One of many names-

[Lie] - I can't even remember my original name...

-Do you wish to know it? I am a keeper of knowledge.-

[Lie] - I don't think so, I left that life a long time ago and gave up any happy memories of it as well

-We move forward. We change. We circle back Lilinthia. But we do so without fear and with the knowledge of the journey to carry us over the obstacles that vexed us the first time. -

[Lie] Jumps in surprise at the use of her full name- What do you mean by circle back?

\- History is cyclical. And the Great Work doubly so. -

[Lie] - Great Work? I'm sorry, but I'm not really following you, but I suppose that's alright- Lie starts flexing her powers a bit, adding a bit more life to the room with some hanging moss and hanging flowers

-It is the work that turns lead to gold, finite life to infinite, and makes the soul of a human into an angel. One amongst your friends completed it in another life. Thus do I watch over their soul. The Doctor has merely put a toe in the pool others have dwelled in for many lifetimes-

[Doc] Sparks in hir sleep-

[Lie] Laughs some at Doc's sparking- Well, I still don't really understand but what I do know is that at least where we are now we are happy

\- There's a sound like meteors grinding infintely slowly [It's a muted laugh] Indeed. Take good care of your friend little one. And I will keep the faceless evil spirits and the wolves busy in the meantime-

[Lie] - I believe Insanity is more of the problem

\- You fear the Doctor will succumb?-

[Lie] - More like I will, I've been exposed to it far more often and longer than Doc has... Plus it knows I am CP's mate, another reason it wants me, so it can bring CP back under it's influence again

-Your hearts are stronger then you realize little one. And the balance and bond of your mate will be your fort against the foe. -

[Lie] - I can only hope so...

-Then I shall cleanse you with power, so you may be strong for the ones you defend. -   
The room darkens more and it is as if the angel has reached down one gigantic hand to hover above her head. She smells hot sand and sea and feels an ancient confidence spill over her. Lie feels like a conquerer, a queen, and the energy of change is like a diamond glittering in her hands. -

-A white flame appears in Lie's hand,it's not hot, in fact it's rather cool to the touch, it seems to chase any form of taint away-

[Lie] - Thank you for this gift

\- I am pleased to give it. - Their attention turns back to Doc- In return, watch over your child, who trusts in you. -

[Lie] - Oh I will, after all, they've helped me so much in the past, bringing me to this server and helping change me to completely digital, so I'm more than happy to return the favor

\- Good. -

The air seems to lighten and there's the faint sound of a hunting bird calling from far away as they withdraw- 

YOU TOLD HER. 

-But she did not understand. It is acceptable. It was only mischief to say so much anyway. Must you be everywhere I am? -

YES. I AM EVERYWHERE THAT EVERYONE IS. ALWAYS.

[Stevie] Wakes up and is worried because he can't find CP so he goes wandering through the house trying to find him. He does find Notch still sleeping and goes over to nudge Notch awake- Father? I can't find brother...

[Notch] Hmm? I'm sure he's around here someplace. Maybe he just popped out for a bucket of milk, huh?

[Stevie] - But I'm hungry

[Notch] Well I can take care of that. I bet you and me can find where Lie keeps the food.

[Stevie] - Okay

[Notch] Wanders down the hall and nearly falls over a small trunk in the middle of the floor.

[Stevie] - Are you okay father?

[Notch] I just stumbled, I'm okay! - he squeaks open the trunk- Well we're in luck this one if full of food.

[Stevie] Tries to peer in-

[Notch] I see some chicken, rabbit stew, steaks, a few porkchops... Cp has to have packed this one...

[Stevie] - Rabbit stew?

[Notch] Yep, still hot too. -passes the bowl- It's good stuff, try it.

[Stevie] Takes a sip and then smiles broadly- Yummy!

[Notch] Pulls out a little pail - Have some milk too. It's good for you.

[Stevie] - Okay father

[Notch] Tries to stop his lip quivering with emotion. He gives Stevie a small hug so as not to upset his carrying the bowl of soup.

-HerobrineCP has joined the server-

[Stevie] - BROTHER!- Nearly drops his bowl in his excitement

[gem] -is playing outside with eddy and Edward-

[Notch] Jumps - Now now, don't waste your breakfast. I'm sure he'll be home shortly.

[CP] Opens and closes the main door to the house and leans against the door, not even acknowledging Gem outside, his mind is on his mate. He's still not sure about leaving her out there by herself

[Stevie] - Let's go find him!

[Notch] Eat first. You said you were hungry.

[Notch] Takes the opportunity to eat as well.

[Stevie] Scuffs the ground with his feet a little- Okay...

[Notch] Tell you what, you be good, have your food and I'll go find him and bring him back here. Okay?

[Stevie] - Okay- Has a bit more of his food. There's a bit of rustling upstairs as Endrea starts to wake up

Notch] Peeks up the steps-

[CP] Is sitting on the ground now. His mind is chaotic at the moment-

[Endrea] Comes downstairs and spots Stevie, she stops, unsure what to do

[Notch] Oh, hi Endrea. You missed some excitement last night. And it looks like I'm staying with you guys for a few days.

[Endrea] - What exactly has happened?

[Notch] Don't know. But Stevie got turned into a child somehow. He's lost most of his memories too. He's not afraid of CP at all anymore either.

[Endrea] - So somewhat like my rebirth?

[Notch] Pretty much. He's innocent as a lamb and thinks I'm his dad. I'm just rolling with it.

[Endrea] - Well at least CP's not being called father this time. They kept comparing him to a father when he was raising me

[Notch] Nope. -grins- Just him and aunt Lie.

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Where are they anyways?

[Notch] Doc went irl.... Lie went with them. Cp just came back. I'm not sure where he is

[eddy and Edward] -can be outside playing teleporting and making loud noises-

[Endrea] - I can watch Stevie if you want to look for CP

[Notch] Not sure I WANT to look for him, but I probably should... I'd appreciate it though.

[Stevie] Is nervously keeping his eye on Endrea, he lightly tugs at Notch's clothes- Who is she?

[Notch] She's uhhh, she's a close friend of the family. Um, cousin.... three times removed! This is Endrea.

[Endrea] Gives Notch an "are you serious" look-

[Notch] She's a dragon too. Isn't that cool?

[Stevie] Eyes go wide- Really?

[Endrea] Spreads her wings a bit- Yes, I am

[Notch] She's not the only dragon around here either. You keep an eye out you might spot your great great uncle GK flying around. He's a big red dragon.

[Endrea] Trying so hard not to laugh- Notch, why don't you go find CP now, I'll keep an eye on Stevie

[Notch] exits the conversation gracefully and hurries down the hall.

[CP] Has his head in his hands-

[Notch] walks up to him - Um, Cp?

[CP] Growls a bit- What?

[Notch] Sorry. Stevie got all excited to see you come back when it flashed up in the chat. I thought I'd see where you'd gotten too.

[CP] Sighs- Fuuuck, I'll probably need to speak to Alex, it was her potions in the sponge...

[Notch] Wow... she can do that?!

[CP] - I don't know, but she's not happy with me right now either...

[Notch] Too much mischief when you were being a cat huh?

[CP] - Shut up

[Notch] Looks cowed. - either way. He just wants his big brother.

[CP] Sighs- I know that, but I'm just very worried about Lie...

[Notch] What's wrong with Lie? Oh... you mean because she's out there.

[CP] - No shit

[CP] - Plus Doc wants me here to protect the server

[Notch] Considering what I've seen of your powers, it's pretty obvious why. 

[CP] - But I'd much rather be out there protecting her from Slender rather than here protecting the server from Slender

[Notch] Yeah, but if the server falls, you have no place to run too if you falter out there. And your presence attracts Slender, surely they're more hidden without you?

[CP] - I could always take everyone to my server, there we'd have armies of mobs on our side as well

[Notch] I'm sure there's a good reason why Doc hasn't proposed that, but I don't know personally what it would be.

[CP] Groans- I don't like having Lie so far away from me...

[Notch] Forgets himself and gives Cp a reassuring pat on the shoulder. - I'm sure she'll be fine. And Doc too.

[CP] Doesn't even move at Notch's touch-

[Notch] -internal sigh of relief and self-butt kick-

[CP] - Where is Stevie?

[Notch] In the workroom with Endrea. I gave him some food, but we both just got up a little bit before you came back.

[CP] Stands and starts heading down there-

[Notch] Follows-

[Stevie] Has just finished his food when he spots CP- Brother!- He puts his bowl down and rushes to his brother

[CP] Reaches down and lifts Stevie up before looking his little brother over- We need to get you some clothes that actually fit, your only running around in a shirt right now...

[Stevie] - But it's fine!

[CP] - Do you want to run and climb around?

[Stevie] Nods-

[CP] - Then you at least need pants

[Notch] I'd offer to help, but I can't sew. Is there something around here we can cut down somehow?

[CP] - Cut down? Why would we need to do that, TLOT could just resize his clothes

[Notch] I meant like, make pants into shorts. I thought you hated asking TLOT for anything?

[CP] - I do hate it, but any thing we cut down would still be too wide

[Endrea] Notices Eddy and Edward outside so she goes outside-

[eddy and Edward] -see the fenced off honesty flowers and teleports in and starts picking a large group of them-

[Endrea] Approaches and speaks to them in ender- Children? What are you doing?

[eddy and Edward] -is still picking flowers while speaking back in ender- picking flowers for gem mommy.

[Endrea] - I would be careful about what you pick, these are Lie's flowers and some of them have certain affects on others

[eddy and Edward] -teleports with the ones they picked to in fount of endrea- we are sorry we didn't know

[gem] -walks up to endrea- what happened I couldn't keep up?

[Endrea] Catches a whiff of the flowers- It's alright little ones, but when Lie returns ask her which are safe to pick and which are not

[eddy and Edward] -looks at the one they picked- can we still give these to gem mommy?

[Endrea] - You may, although I don't know what they may do

[eddy and Edward] -hands them over to gem- here you go gem mommy.

[gem] -takes the flowers and smells them- thank you very much sweeties

[Endrea] Approaches to watch their interaction-

[gem] I think we should play some where else I still need to check out the savanna and there is a lot of water I want to keep eddy and Edward away from it.

[Endrea] - I can keep an eye on them if you want

[gem] they are a handful are you sure?

[Endrea] I'm used to tending to twelve children at once, I assure you your children will be fine

[gem] well ok I am going to go wait which direction was it again

[Endrea] - I can give you a ride there if you wish

[gem] no thank you I can fly I just need to know which direction I am heading

[Endrea] Points towards the giant tree- That tree is on the border between the plains and the savannah

[gem] ah thank you -flies away towards the savanna-

[Endrea] Watches calmly-

[eddy and Edward] -walks over to endrea holding a single flower- we saved a flower for you endrea mommy

[Endrea] Reaches down and accepts the flower- Why thank you, I wish you actually were my children- Is surprised by her sudden admission

[eddy and Edward] -speaking in a soft ender voice- we are sorry endrea mommy that we weren't your real kids but we aren't really anyone's kids gem mommy is closest to a real mommy

[Endrea] - I know, but that doesn't stop the want

[eddy and Edward] -hug endrea- you will always be a mommy to us

[Endrea] Returns the hug tightly- Thank you

[eddy and Edward] do you want to play tag with us?

[Endrea] - Yes, of course I will

[eddy and Edward] -eddy tags endrea and both eddy and Edward teleport a few steps ahead and start running

[Endrea] Smirks and takes off after them making sure to keep track of both of them at all times-

[eddy and Edward] eddy has some how made it inside and is heading towards the others and Edward is running around near the farm

[Endrea] Knows that CP will stop Eddy if he gets near anything dangerous and so goes after Edward-

[eddy and Edward] eddy is now in the same room as cp and is hiding behind him Edward is now running around horse barns.

[CP] Looks down and raises a brow at Eddy- What are you doing here?

[Stevie] Hides behind Notch, not sure of what Eddy is-

[Endrea] Quickly tags Edward-

[eddy and Edward] -Edward gives chase to endrea and eddy says in English- tag

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Well go play outside, I have things to do

[eddy and Edward] -eddy quickly hugs cp's neck before running outside while Edward is still chasing endrea outside-

[Endrea] Spots Eddy and herds him into the chase-

[eddy and Edward] -Edward is now teleporting after eddy they are all over teleporting three block at a time as Edward try to tag eddy-

[Endrea] Is following behind them, easily keeping pace, making sure they stay out of touble-

[eddy and Edward] -Edward manages to tag eddy and eddy decides to tray and tag endrea as Edward runs off

[Endrea] Makes sure she stays near Edward as so she doesn't lose track of either of them-

[eddy and Edward] -both Enderman stop eddy sits down on the grass where he is and Edward comes to sit down next to him as they both fall asleep because they need a nap-

[Endrea] Smiles gently and takes her larger form, sheltering the two enders under her wing-

[eddy and Edward] -both make small sleeping noises-

[Endrea] Watches their surroundings to make certain that nothing that can harm the small enders can get near-

[gem] -comes back to the area- hello

[Endrea] - The little ones have fallen asleep, did you find what you were looking for?

[gem] yes I found the perfect place to build a home I hope they didn't cause to much trouble before they fell asleep

[Endrea] - No, we just played some tag.

[gem] -smiled- I'm glad I should take them so when they wake up some of the house if not all of it I built.

[Endrea] - If you wish to rest with them you are more than welcome to

[gem] no I really want to get started on the house I am going to make sure they have a yard to play in as well

[Endrea] - I'm sure they'll love it, they love you very much

[gem] I have had them for so long and they brighten my world even before they became who they are now when I was still alive before I came to Minecraft they were just plushies and even then I treated them like kids my kids

[Endrea] - And they return the feelings, I assure you

[gem] I am sure -picks up eddy and Edward as they cling to her- you can come with us if you would like

[Endrea] - I would like to see where you will be

[gem] -starts to fly towards the area-

[Endrea] Spreads her wings and follows-

[gem] -when they arrive the ground gem is going to build on is fenced off with stone fence-

[Endrea] Lands carefully-

[gem] -lands down on the ground- with do you think? I think this area is perfect.

[Endrea] - It is very desirable, especially for enders what with the lack of rain

[gem] that and because of aven's hydrophobia there is less water to keep everyone safe

[Endrea] - Where is Aven?

[gem] -last I saw of here she was in the house upset over a spider pokemon

[Endrea] - I see

[Endrea] - Would you like me to find her for you?

[gem] that would be helpful if you can bring her here

[Endrea] - I will search for her then

[aven] -is in the desert out side docs house practicing with some armor stands her sword and shield she put out-

[Endrea] Takes to the sky and begins searching-

[gem] -make a chair and table with and umbrella outside and put eddy and Edward on the chairs- then starts building the house-

[Endrea] Searches, eventually swinging around Doc's house and spotting something in the desert. She banks towards it-

[aven] -is stabbing and jabbing at the armor stands practicing for any other fight she might get her self into-

[Endrea] Her shadow passes over Aven-

[aven] -sees the shadow then stops and looks up-

[Endrea] Swoops around and lands with a soft thud on the ground- Ah, here you are

[aven] -aven goes back to practicing but talks at the same time- what do you need

[Endrea] - Gem has found a location for your home and would like you to be there

[aven] -stops again then sighs and puts her weapons and the armor stand away- ok where is it

[Endrea] Lowers herself- Climb on and I will show you

[aven] -makes a loud whistle and soon yipping is heard with in minutes su is right next to aven the two climbs on- it better be drier then our old sever

[Endrea] Laughs a little- I can assure you of that

[aven] our old server use to be mostly swamp

[Endrea] Lifts up into the air and heads for Lie's massive tree so Aven will have a landmark to go by-

[aven] -holds onto endrea and su- that's a big tree

[Endrea] - It was created purely from Lie's powers

[aven] impressive.

[gem] -has made the flat land three tiered hill and a house is starting to form at the highest hill with paths that make there way up the steep hill

[Endrea] Flies around the side of the tree and the steadily growing house is coming into view-

[aven] gem makes quick work as always

[Endrea] Lands just outside of the fence-

[gem] -see them- hello

[aven] -gets off of endrea and makes her way to the fence gate- quick building as always gem and I am sure as always you kind of a house plan

[Endrea] Settles down to watch-

[aven] -moves eddy to the chair his brother is in and sits in the other chair with su in her lap-

[gem] -the house now has a roof as she works on the inside but there seems to be no windows but illusion of them and a double door on the second story that goes to no where-

[CP] Looks at Notch- Why don't you take Stevie to TLOT

[Notch] Because he wants to stay with you.

[CP] - And I'd rather not sit through TLOT's scolding

[Notch] He already knows, and I don't think he wants to make Stevie upset by giving you a dressing down in front of him.

[CP] Grumbles- Still rather not go

[Notch] Please?

[CP] - Just take him yourself

[Notch] Gestures helplessly at Stevie -

[Stevie] - Brother? Can we go play?

[CP] - As soon as... Father... Takes you to get new clothes...

[Stevie] - But brother!

[Notch] Feels a weird swelling of emotion at Cp calling him father but doesn't dare draw attention to it. - Well.. I guess we should go then.

[CP] Grumbles but starts heading for the closest door-

[Notch] I could use an escort anyway. It's just now dawn, but I'm sure there are a few mobs about

[CP] - Fine...

[Stevie] - Brother, shoulder ride?

[Notch] Awwwwww

[CP] Growls at Notch before shifting Stevie up onto his shoulders once outside-

[Notch] Makes funny faces at Stevie to try and make him laugh.

[Stevie] Is easily amused and laughing loudly as they pass Stevie's actual house- Brother look at that funny house!

[Notch] It is funny, all stripy. Wait until you see the castle. We left a bit abruptly, but it's really neat inside.

[CP] Picks up his pace a little, not wanting Alexis to see if she were home-

[Stevie] - Castle?

-A few of Alexsezia's cats see them wandering by and follow along out of boredom-

[CP] Growls at the cats-

[Notch] Yeah, it's huge. Doc's always taking in folks that need a place to stay.

-Curious mews, but the cats keep their distances-

[Stevie] - Woooooow...

[CP] Keeps up his faster pace-

[Notch] Walks gingerly over the mycelium by the back door before going inside.

[CP] Puts Stevie down who is staring at the skeletal horses, his brain almost being overloaded by all the new things around him-

[Notch] They're kinda cute in a weird way, aren't they?

[Stevie] - Do they shoot people too?

[Notch] Oh no. These are tame. They spawn with skeletal riders and they have bows, but once they're defeated anyone can ride their steeds. Doc is kind of obsessed with them.

[Stevie] - So they don't try and hurt us?

[Notch] No they're safe. There's a zombie one too if you look. They make weird noises, but they're harmless.

-Gir wanders over to the fence and sniffs Stevie-

[Stevie] Giggles a little- Ewwwww, he smells funny

[Notch] Kinda musty yeah. But you don't have to feed them, and they're super tough to kill.

[CP] Is standing annoyed behind them-

[Notch] Clears his throat. - Let's uh, check the kitchen first. That's a usually a safe bet. TLOT is terrible about nibbling at all hours.

[Stevie] - Okay

[Notch] Leads them down the steps, pausing to let Stevie read the poem hung on the wall, and show him the crazy food-flinging fridge.

[Stevie] Laughs at the fridge and tries to jump and catch the flinging food-

[Notch] Points out some of Doc's silly Engrish signs, where the bathroom is, and the netherwort growing around the lava fountain next to it before going into the colorful vine room

[Deer] Heard them coming down and is in the stairway leading to her and Doc's room, she looks very tired- Morning everyone

[Notch] Hey Deerheart. You don't look so good. - Offers a hug

[Stevie] Is running around the room, letting his hand brush through the vines-

[Deer] Accepts the hug- It seems so wrong not having Doc here. Who's this little one?

[Notch] Don't worry, they'll be back. Wild horses couldn't keep them away from here, or you. It's uh... Cp's brother Stevie.

[Deer] - What happened?

[Notch] We don't really know. He got a bad potion from a bit of sponge we think.

[Deer] - I don't know what to tell you, at least he seems happy...

[Stevie] Notices the dragon head on the wall- Brother look! It's moving!

[CP] - Yeah I know

[Notch] If you look behind and next to it, there's a redstone torch powering it.

[Stevie] - Redstone?

[Notch] Cocks his head- it's like... um... special energy that can run machines, but you can mine it in a stone form.

[Stevie] - Cooool!

[Doc] Makes a rather loud growl in hir sleep-

[Lie] Is on the couch going through the laptop CP gave her, there are things which seem familiar to her on it, things which almost seem personal-

[Doc] One hand trails off the side of the bed and hir short nails scrape against the floor.

[Lie] Looks up to check on Doc- Doc?

-As she watches the Doctor's right hand shades to a rather vivid purple and a single slick glove forms around the bare hand and slides up to hir elbow before solidifying. -

[Lie] - Yeah... Gonna have to talk to Doc about clothes in the real world...

[Stevie] Notices Deer finally and hides behind CP-

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Deer] Crouches down slightly- Hello Stevie, my name is Deerheart

[Stevie] Mumbled and shy hello-

[Stevie] Is obviously staring at Deer's antlers-

[Notch] Notices and hopes Stevie doesn't say anything rude.

[Stevie] - Brother? Why does she have branches on her head?

[Notch] Coughs-

[Deer] Giggles a little- they're not branches Stevie, they're called antlers- She wiggles them a little

[Stevie] - Oh, okay

[Notch] They were a present from her mate too. I've noticed they make a bit of a heart shape when she's really happy.

[Deer] Blushes hard-

[Notch] Doc is all about the decorating. They love fixing and giving people things.

[Stevie] - Are they a su-super hero too?

[CP] - FUuuudge no

[Notch] Oh. Don't listen too your brother Stevie! He's just being a creep. Doc has special powers too. They're kind of a... chaotic good type.

[Stevie] Tilts head- Chaotic good?

[Notch] Good intentions and iffy methods of achieving them.

[Deer] - Hey!

[Notch] Not that I'm critisizing!

[CP] - Come on, let's go find TLOT...

[Notch] I smell something familiar, and I'd bet you an emerald he's the one creating it. - Heads down to the kitchen

[CP] Follows with Stevie clutching his pants leg

[Deer] Comes down behind them-

[TLOT] Is using a brewing stand to make coffee. He's just in a bathrobe, jeans and fuzzy slippers. Steve is sitting at the table doodling a picture of Doc's Joltick and Deerheart's Shaymin who are laying together near the center of the table. He's obviously fresh out of bed too in just a t-shirt and soft shorts with his hair a bit mussed up.

[Notch] Can I please have some of that?

[Deer] - Me too

[TLOT] Oh! Hey! Sure. I'll get some cups. Hey CP, it's early for you to be lurking about. What's new?

[CP] Points down at Stevie-

[Stevie] Peeks out from behind CP-

[TLOT] Oh, yeah... Well no coffee for him. He's too little. How about some cocoa instead?

[Stevie] Shifts nervously- Brother?

[CP] - You can try, but cocoa wasn't around when he was like this last

[TLOT] Well then it will be a treat. What kid doesn't like sweet stuff?

[CP] Places Stevie at the table before sitting down next to him-

[Steve] Gently- How are you feeling Stevie?

[Stevie] Nervously moves closer to CP-

[TLOT] Passes the steaming mugs around, his is nearly white with sugar and cream and his mates is black as coal.

[TLOT] Sets the mug of cocoa in front of Stevie with a soft click. There's a large white lump floating like an island in the middle of the liquid.

[Stevie] Looks at it curiously, poking it a little-

-Joltick gives the tiniest of yawns and snuggles against the Shaymin's leafy back.-

[Steve] Awwwww

[CP] Pushes his cup away from himself-

[Stevie] - Father? What is this?

[Notch] Sips his own coffee - Oh, cocoa? Um it's a type of bean that's tasty when you roast it and mix it with water and milk and sugar.

[Stevie] Takes a little sip and makes a face- It's hot!

[TLOT] It's supposed to be hot.

[Steve] Hey CP, did you decide you don't like coffee either since Lie isn't fond of it?

[CP] - Just not in the mood for it

[TLOT] Gives him an understanding look. - I know you're worried. But they'll be fine. I really think Doc won't be out as long as Lie was.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Stevie] - Brother, I wanna go play

[CP] - You need pants first

[Deer] - Why?

[Notch] Oh, yes. That's why we came over TLOT... Stevie needs clothes

[Steve] And Doc's not here...

[CP] - The rest of his clothes should be somewhere around here

[TLOT] Got it. What kind of pants? Stevie you can have any color you want, what would you like?

[Stevie] Nervously mumbles- Like brothers...

[TLOT] Clicks on CP and is suddenly holding a pair of blue pants. - I'll just cut them down a bit.

[CP] - Fucker!

[Stevie] - What does that mean?

[CP] - Er...

[TLOT] Well when two people love each other very much -

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Steve] Mischeviously - Cp said a naughty word...

[Notch] Is trying not to grin-

[Stevie] - What's a naughty word?

[CP] Groans and puts his head into his hands-

[TLOT] It's usually something rude that other people don't want to hear.

[Notch] Pats Cp on the shoulder supportively.

[Stevie] - How come you all know my name?

[TLOT] Flails for a moment- Cp is a good friend. He told us all about his sweet little brother.

[Steve] Mentally to TLOT, finishing his sentence 'who he merciliously terroizes'

[Stevie] - Oh, okay

[CP] - Just get him some pants... And shoes... Not from me preferably

[Deer] Pets the Shaymin gently causing it to give a sleepy squeak-

[Stevie] Loudly- WHAT'S THAT!?

[TLOT] Oh! They're critters Doc brought in from a different game. Cute aren't they?

-Teeny buzz from Jolitck-

[Stevie] Is staring at them in awe-

[Steve] Watch this, it's kinda funny! - Pulls out a bit of redstone and sets it in front of the Joltick. The tiny spider rushes over to it and starts licking it eagerly. It's yellow fur is throwing tiny sparks as it wiggles and purrs happily. -

[Stevie] Leans closer- What's it doing?

[TLOT] Nibbling. They apparently eat static and electrical current

[Stevie] - Woooow...

[Deer] - Mine can heal people

[Stevie] - So like eating?

[Notch] It's more intense then that. They can heal damaged ground and plants. Make dead trees live and bare dirt bloom grassy again.

[Stevie] - I wanna see!

[Steve] Casts around for a moment before snapping a branch off the lemon tree and stripping it of leaves. He holds the bare branch out to the Shaymin. - Do you feel like showing off a bit little buddy?

-Shaymin takes the branch and soon it's blooming with new life-

[Stevie] - Wow

[Steve] Plucks a rather large lemon off the formerly dead branch. - Now imagine that after a forest fire.

[TLOT] Comes around the table with a smaller version of Cp's pants. - Here, try this Stevie.

[Stevie] Nervously crawls into CP's lap-

[CP] - It's alright Stevie

[TLOT] They're just pants. I'll set them down. It's okay.

[CP] Nudges Stevie closer- He's not going to hurt you Stevie

[Stevie] - But I don't know him!

[TLOT] Looks slightly hurt. - You know me, don't you? 

[Notch] This is Herobrine the Lord of Tears, TLOT for short.

[Stevie] Shakes his head-

[CP] - His memories have been reset to when he was that size before

[Steve] Smiles in a disarming way. - Then we start fresh. Stevie, I'm Steve. Father Steve to the Testificates. And this is my husband TLOT and our good friend Deerheart.

[Stevie] Perks a little- That's my name! But brother and father call me Stevie!

[Steve] There are lot of Steve's around. The Testificates use it as a way to indicate a male human sometimes.

[Stevie] - Testificates?

[Notch] They kind of look like bald humans with big noses.

[Steve] and three genders....

[Stevie] - Oh- Looks at the pants TLOT made

[Notch] Is sort of relieved that Stevie missed Steve's comment.

[CP] Sighs- Come on, let's get your pants on- He picks up the pants and helps Stevie put them on, being remarkably patient as Stevie wobbles on one leg

-Suddenly, small chicken Benny has run in. he's free now-

[Stevie] Points excitedly- Chicken!- He then falls over from lack of balance

[CP] Catches him- Careful- Realizes what he said and scowls

[Benny] *Clucks at them and flaps his wings a bit

[Notch] Why is there a chicken in the kitchen? Okay, an UNCOOKED chicken?

[TLOT] Caught the 'careful' and smiles slightly at Cp

[CP] Finishes pulling Stevie's pants on him and let's him go, Stevie immediately runs over to the chicken-

[Benny] *Scuttles at Notch, only to notice smoll person running at him

[Deer] - Careful Stevie, you don't want to get pecked

[Benny] *Cluck cluck

[Benny] *Clucks at Stevie, flaps wings a bit

[Stevie] Tries to grab Benny-

[Benny] *Is grabbed, only seems to wiggle a bit and cluck more

[Stevie] Takes Benny over to CP- Brother look! Dinner!

[CP] Small grin-

[Notch] NO. That one is a pet! He's got a name!

[Stevie] - But it's food...

[Benny] *Panicked clucks, flaps wings around

[Notch] No. He belongs to someone. How would you like it if- if, someone ate your brother?!

[Stevie] - But brothers too big to be eaten

[Benny] *Wiggles himself free and scuttles over to hide behind Notch

[TLOT] Dragons Stevie. There are some BIG animals here. You're missing the point anyway.

[Stevie] - Oh...

[Steve] Can't you see the names Stevie?

[Stevie] Nods-

[Steve] We don't kill animals with names. If you have a name it means someone loves you and would miss you if you were gone.

[Stevie] - Okay, sorry chicken

[Benny] *Cluck

[TLOT] If you want chicken theres plenty in the trunks anyway. And a lot of other foods besides. Are you hungry?

[Stevie] Shakes head- Father gave me stew

[TLOT] Well that was nice of him. Perhaps later then.

[Stevie] Starts to explore the kitchen a little-

[Benny] *Now that there's no threat of being eaten, he's started moving around again, pecking at things while looking at where he ran in from everu now and then

[Stevie] Reaches up for one of the lemons-

[LH] Slinks down the steps

[TLOT] Fair warning Stevie, those are super sour.

[LH] Creeps under Cp's chair and butts against his ankle while purring.

[Stevie] - What's sour?

[TLOT] Makes a puckery face. - It makes you do this with your mouth. It's hard to describe.

[Stevie] - Oh- Notices TLOT's glowing eyes- Are you a super hero too?

[TLOT] Superhero? 

[Notch] Someone with weird powers who helps people. 

[TLOT] Oh, then... well I try to be. 

[Steve] Sweetly- You'll always be one to me. 

[TLOT] Blushes - my lamb...

[CP] Growls at LH a little-

[LH] Purrs more

[Stevie] Wanders into the actual kitchen area-

[CP] - Don't touch the furnaces Stevie

[TLOT] Is leaning on the counter.

[Notch] Follows Stevie to make sure he's okay

[LH] Jumps on the table and sniffs Joltick. The little bug lets out a tiny crackly snap and suddenly LH looks like a suprised poofball

[Stevie] Finds where the knives are- Look! Little swords!

[Benny] *Climbs up onto the counters and sits there, seeming content now

[Notch] Yep, they're for cutting up food so it's easier to eat or faster to cook.

[Stevie] Goes to grab one-

[Notch] Nonono! You're too little to play with knives! You'll get hurt!

[Stevie] - But brother taught me how to use swords...

[TLOT] Gives Cp a sideways look and a raised eyebrow

[CP] Pointedly ignores TLOT-

[LH] Is sneaking up on CP from the other side of the table, his little nose is wiggling as he sniffs eagarly.

[Stevie] - I can show you father- Goes to grab a knife again

[Notch] Looks wildly from CP to Stevie- Uhhhh

[CP] - Is kinda hoping Notch gets hurt-

[TLOT] Gets in his way- Not right now Stevie.

[Stevie] - Awwwwww

[CP] - He would have been fine

[Lie] The walls are steadily being covered in plants. some in specific designs, some not-

[Doc] Murmurs in hir sleep occasionally, xe doesn't seem to be in horrible pain, but stiffens and claws at the air from time to time. Xe lets out a rather loud sigh that obviously carries some relief.

[Lie] Looks over in interest- Doc? You lucid?

[Doc] Opens hir eyes - Oh gods.... it hurts to exist.

[Lie] - Welcome to my world, do you want anything? Food? Water?

[Doc] Groans and grits hir teeth, - I need too... get this blanket off me.

[Lie] Quickly goes over to Doc's side and removes the blanket- Better?

[Doc] Seizes suddenly, the white pants turning deeply purple like a spreading bruise. Xe arches in blinding pain-

[Lie] Panics a little- Doc!?

-There's a darkness around hir feet and it forms into a pair of black leather boots with shining metal heels - 

[Doc] Shouts in agony - I'm glitched into myself! Pull my shoes off!

[Lie] Quickly works the shoes off, keeping an eye on Doc's pain to see how much pain xe is in-

[Doc] Rolls over into a little ball and pulls the glove off as well. - I need... too get the other one out...

-There's a small electrical burst that's hidden beneath one of Doc's pants legs, and causes hir to twitch suddenly. -

[Lie] What can I do Doc?

[Doc] Bites off hir words - white.. pumpkin...

[Lie] It takes her a moment to understand, but she does get it after a moment- Oh, hang on

[Lie] Digs around a bit in her inventory and finds nothing. She decides to just make one from scratch, going as quickly as she can. It ends up small, but should be enough and she holds it out to Doc while she works on making another-

[Doc] Reaches through the skin with hir right hand and into the small white vegetable and extracts hir hand with a light coating of clear pumpkin slime. Xe reaches into the hand that xe's clutching in pain and pulls the errant glove out of hir palm like a magick trick.

[Lie] Gathers the discarded items and puts them neatly at the end of the bed-

[Doc] With still shaking hands xe reaches into hir own belly and drawns out hir belt like a snake, letting it fall to the concrete floor with a metallic ring. Xe flops back with an exhausted sigh.

[Doc] I should have gotten naked before I did this.....

[Lie] - I don't think CP would have appreciated that

[Doc] Well I already feel like your husband worked me over with a hammer. But that was several constrictions on top of what was already hurting.

[Lie] - Need anything else?

[Doc] Apart from not feeling like this? How about a nice salad made out of your healing flowers. -winces- Been decorating?

[Lie] - I got a bit bored, but yes I can make you a salad- Summons several of her healing flowers

[Lie] - So what exactly did you do Doc? This isn't proceeding like how mine went...

[Doc] Chuckles -Something naughty. I hope you aren't too pissed at me. I'm not quite done, but I bet I look really familiar at this resolution for the moment. - Starts eating the flowers with gusto

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] I'll give you a hint. Mom.

[Lie] - Huh? Wh-what... I, huh?

[Doc] We're related now. At least when I'm out here.

[Lie] - Mom?

[Doc] I can't step up my resolution any better then my own ability as an artist. So I needed a template to work off of... a sort of shell.

[Lie] - Wait, so what you took from me...

[Doc] Stem cells. Some from Cp too.

[Lie] - Let's... Not mention that to him...

[Doc] Awww. Don't want me to call him dad just once? I wouldn't even mind the ass-kicking I'd probably get for it.

[Lie] - Yeah but I'd have to hear him grumbling about it for a few days afterwards...

[Doc] Makes a cute face - you said he was good with kids, are there exceptions?

[Lie] - I don't know, but I think you being an adult might be a factor

[Doc] Damn. Oh well... taking over a mindless clone is a much easier way to get out here then trying to force grow a body while in the center of the mass of pain it seems to create. But fair warning, even when I'm fully integrated into it, there still might be a shadow of a resemblance around the face when I'm high res.

[Lie] - To me or CP?

[Doc] Both. I didn't have a defined facial structure beyond the basics and specific colors. I don't have a previous real form that I can adjust it too.

[Lie] - True, well for now just recoup your energy, we'll discuss your clothes tomorrow

[Doc] You mean my coat? It will just sort of... emerge, the shirt I'm wearing is enough raw material for it and my band. I did have the foresight to take my undies and tank top off at least.

[Lie] - No, I mean your usual clothes will stick out like a sore thumb out here and will make people suspicious. Why do you think I'm wearing the hoodie and jeans you made for me?

[Doc] There are people out here? I thought this area was mostly deserted. I mean, there are probably some hunters and fisherman, but there has to be some safety orange gear in the boxes with the previous occupants guns. Have you actually been outside?

[Lie] Shakes her head- No I haven't been outside, but I do know that graveyards are usually in cities

[Doc] Oh.... yeah. You're right. Any suggestions?

[Lie] - Your the one who's good at making clothes Doc

[Doc] I'm not sure how that will work out here. I guess I just need something the right color that I can multiply or take apart. Do you have anything in your inventory?

[Lie] - I grabbed some wool blocks. You could probably make something akin to jeans and a hoodie like mine. That is a common attire

[Doc] Frowns- I don't want to wear a hood. It'll smoosh my hair.

[Lie] - The hood doesn't have to be up Doc, mine will be just to help hide the glow from my hair

[Doc] -pouts-


	90. A Quiet Breakfast, Threesome With a Dragon

[Mix] *Comes rushing into the kitchen, calling out for Benny

[Stevie] Ducks behind the counter, not sure about the new stranger-

[LH] Gets very close to CP, sniffing -mew?-

[CP] Mutters- Fuck off cat

[TLOT] I think that catnip scent might still be on your clothes Cp.

[Benny] *Realizes he's been found, clucks a few times

[CP] - And whose fault might that be?

[Mix] There you are! *She moves over and scoops up the chicken and holds him close

[Steve] Oh shush, you liked it.

[Stevie] Wants to run to CP but that means passing Mix-

[TLOT] Good morning Mix. Want some coffee? Or food?

[Deer] Yawns and has more coffee-

[Mix] Some food would be nice! I was up all night and then Benny decided to run off. *She relaxes now that Benny is found and prevented from escaping.

[Steve] Tries to tempt LH with a bit of bacon

[CP] Pushes the cat away-

[TLOT] Any preference? Hey! I know! Do you like pancakes?

[LH] puuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr

[Mix] Pancakes are nice, I like mine with chocolate chips.

[Stevie] Looks at his brother curiously- What's a pancake?

[CP] - Food

[Benny] *Clucks while making a circle gesture

[Deer] Sits tiredly at the table-

[Mix] Oh, While I'm here- Don't mind the tree growing in the desert? *She sets Benny down on the table as she finds herself a seat. The chicken settles comfortably right infront of his owner.

[CP] - Whatever

[Stevie] Rushes past Mix to CP clutching to his brother. CP sighs and helps his brother up into his lap-

[CP] Looks at the chicken- So what the ffffffffffffffudge is up with the chicken?

[Mix] He's Benny. *She pets the chicken a bit before pointing at CP.

[Benny] *Clucks at CP

[CP] Flips it the bird while glaring-

[Stevie] Is watching the chicken curiously-

[Benny] *Launches across the table at CP, clucking angrily

[CP] Easily bats the chicken away-

[Benny] *Climbs back up onto the table, but sits by Mix again, who seems slightly angry her pet was hit.

[CP] Finally picks up his coffee and takes a sip but finds it a bit too cold-

[TLOT] Catches the stray thought and walks behind CP to briefly hold his mug with one glitch-hot hand.

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[TLOT] what? You have loud thoughts.

[Stevie] Is just sitting there kinda kicking his feet-

[TLOT] heads back into the kitchen and comes back with pancakes and bacon and fried eggs for everyone. - You each got one speckled white one, those are the special ones.

[Stevie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Something Lie and Doc made together. Lightning berries. They kinda pop when you bite into them and it tastes really good.

[Stevie] Looks very unsure-

[Mix] I'll.. Pass on the berries.

[TLOT] Oh, come on. Just a bite?

[Stevie] Decides to run around a bit more-

[Steve] Eats quietly. - I hope Doc is okay....

[Stevie] Makes a small pained sound and goes running for CP-

[CP] - What now?

[Stevie] - I touched the glowy rocks...

[TLOT] Oh! Did you burn yourself Stevie? You shouldn't touch anything that glows, at least not without a tool!

[Mix] *Eats her food and shares with Benny

[Stevie] - But it looked pretty...

[LH] Is creeping up on Mix's plate.

[Stevie] His hand is pretty red-

[Steve] Deerheart? Doc had some paste from Lie's healing flowers, do you know where xe keeps it?

[Deer] - I think xe keeps it down in the lab...

[Mix] Hm...? *Just looks at LH

[LH] Has his little cat teeth around a bit of bacon and is caught in the act of sliding it off the plate

[Mix] ... Go ahead *She doesn't seem too bothered

[CP] Has grabbed a bit of cloth off of the table and starts wrapping Stevie's hand-

-Mew-

[Deer] Goes and makes her way towards the lab to retrieve the gel-

[TLOT] Poor Deerheart.

[Steve] I heard her rustling around last night.

[TLOT] Yeah, usually it's just the creepypastas that can't sleep

[CP] - I feel like that's somewhat aimed at me...

[TLOT] No, Lost's Silver's room is near ours. And I know BEN wanders out of his room occasionally. Jeff would probably lurk more if he wasn't blocked in for bad behavior.

[Deer] Comes back with the gel- Here, I found it

[TLOT] Takes it and reaches out to put some on Stevie's hand.

[Stevie] Backs away from TLOT a little and looks at CP worriedly-

[CP] - It's fine Stevie

[Stevie] Nervously holds his hand out towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Applys the cool paste to Stevies little hand. - You're gonna be okay, just eat your breakfast. It will help you heal. 

[Notch] Ruffles his hair. - You can trust TLOT Stevie. He's a good guy.

[Stevie] Quietly- Okay...

-It's night outside the bunker and there are wolves howling in the distance. A bit of thunder rocks the small room and jolts Lie out of a drowsy sleep. -

[Lie] Groans and rolls over a bit, drawing her blankets closer-

-There is something in her dream that doesn't belong, it's distant now and not focused on her, but it's very large and certainly hostile. -

[Lie] Shakes her head trying to clear it and decides to check on Doc-

[Doc] Gives a tortured sigh that trails off into the quiet space as hir shirt splits wide and grows like a trailing vine to brush coattails on the floor. Hir bare chest has small breasts and hir nips perk in the slightly chilly air. -

[Lie] Blushes and quickly tosses a blanket over Doc. Deciding she won't be able to get back to sleep soon she opens the laptop CP gave her and pulls up some basic games like solitaire-

[Doc] Brow furrows in hir sleep- 

-There's rain pattering hard outside and a small area in the corner begins to drip steadily-

[Lie] The dripping starts getting on her nerves and she tries to stuff the leak with a vine-

-There's a snuffling and the sound of something scratching at the door briefly- 

[Doc] Shivers in hir sleep, making a small whine of fear.

[Lie] Goes back to playing her game-

-The shadows suddenly seem a bit longer-

[Doc] Bolts up suddenly, finishing hir transformation with a burst that sends hir hair flying up into it usual mane and singeing the blanket with sparks like an arc welder. - AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

[Lie] Jumps and almost falls off her bed-

[Doc] Looks around wildly, and hears the scratching - LIE!

[Lie] - I'm right here and please close the front of your jacket Doc...

[Doc] Looks down - Yeah... yours are nicer. I wanted to make sure I had both sets of features intially though.

[Lie] Blushes at the compliment- I see... You feeling okay?

[Doc] Is moving around on the bed and suddenly gets mesmerized looking at hir own hand. - Geeezzze.... how do you deal with this level of detail? It's so distracting!

[Lie] Shrugs- I was born to it so I can't really say...

[Doc] I can kinda see why TLOT hates it..... I feel like I can hear everything super loud and feel every inch of skin far too minutely. There's so many smells too!

[Lie] - You'll get used to it

[Doc] I think I'll try to stick to emergency trips. Don't want the pastas to catch me. And they'll probably want too if they figure out what I'm intending to do.

-Scratching has ceased but there's a heaviness in the air like someone listening very intently-

[Lie] True, for now just get used to your new body

[Doc] Is squeezing hir own thighs - So odd to not have any corners....

[Lie] Shrugs and goes back to her computer as Doc explores hir own body-

[Lie] After a moment she gets bored of solitaire and so digs a little deeper. A grin blossoms on her face as she finds that CP ironically put minecraft on her computer- Hey, Doc, if you can unmesmerize yourself long enough, wanna see how minecraft looks to those of us out here?

[Doc] Accidently touches a rather sensitive spot and gasps in suprise. - Holy shit... Wait, what? Let me see that.

[Lie] Hands the laptop over with a slight eye roll-

[Lie] - Just don't immediately look up porn please

[Doc] What? No! It's not like that. I've just... never had a real nervous system.... Everything feels really intense. Even the little bit of air circulating in here is distracting.

[Doc] And I have used a regular computer before. Steffan has one, remember? 

[Lie] - I think because I came from here originally I just got used to it a lot faster when I came out...

[Doc] Makes an attempt to stand and falls back on the edge of the bed. - I feel so heavy...

[Lie] Take it easy Doc, you'll get used to it pretty soon

[Doc] Hopefully. I feel really odd. Just because this body is mine now doesn't mean it's comfortable. But at least I won't slip out of phase with it or anything. Let's look at this. Who's account is it on anyway?

[Lie] - Mine, I'm surprised I even remembered my password

[Doc] This is going to be surreal. 

\- / Lilinthia has joined the server /-

[CP] Is immediately alert and trying to find where his mate is-

[Doc] Is looking around the spawn in confusion. - Wow, I feel like I've got horse blinders on.

[Lie] - Yeah, it felt that way for me when I saw it through Notch's screen...

[CP] Is trying to figure out who he can hand Stevie off too-

[Doc] It looks so much less complex from the outside. It looks like your last settings were in survival too. - Starts rooting through her inventory.

[Notch] opens his arms to Cp - Give me Stevie. I saw the notification.

[CP] Quickly hands Stevie over and teleports off-

[Stevie] - Where's brother gone?

[Notch] His wife just logged back on, he's gone off to greet her and make sure she's okay.

[Stevie] - Wife?

[Notch] Yep, she's a very nice lady he's in love with. And the two of them promised to stay together no matter what.

[CP] Doesn't take him long to find and barrel into Lie even though he knows it's just her avatar-

[Doc] -typing- Awww. I missed you too Cp.

[CP] Just holds Lie for a moment before stepping back and looking at her face- That's right, this account still has your blue eyes...

[Doc] Yeah, I don't think it was a great loss though. Lie makes an excellent brine.

[CP] Narrows eyes suspiciously at the avatar as he takes a step back-

[Doc] What's the mean face for?

[CP] Growls- Doc, if it weren't for the fact that you're wearing my mates skin right now, I would be murdering you...

[Doc] What did I do? She's sitting right next to me. She's the one that suggested I log in so I could see how it looks from outside. It's it really that horrible for you to have accidentally hugged me from afar?

[CP] Growls more-

[Doc] Somehow you're a bit scarier on the small screen. I'm not sure why. Do you want to come give us the directions now? Assuming you don't just kick my ass to balance out the hug and make this take longer.

[CP] - Fine- He disappears from Doc's field of vision and the screen grows very staticky

[Doc] Nice. Very scary! - Xe sets the laptop on the bed with the screen facing the open floor.

[CP] With practiced ease CP slips out of the screen and turns towards the two of them, still scowling

-HerobrineCP has left the server-

[Doc] Smiles warmly. - Hi Cp.

[CP] Gives Doc the bird before approaching Lie and picking her up before sitting down with her in his lap-

[Doc] Logs off the server, so things don't get weird with Lie standing idle at the spawn-

[Doc] She did a ton of redecorating. What do you think?

[CP] - Don't care

[Lie] Rolls her eyes and squirms a bit- CP your being unreasonable right now. It was just a minor mistake, nothing to get this upset over

[Doc] You should be proud anyway. Lie took good care of me. And it didn't take nearly as long as when she went out because of... well I had a head start.

[CP] Scrutinizes Doc's body and starts noticing some traits that seem familiar-

[Doc] Keeps smiling at him innocently.

[CP] - What did you do?

[Doc] It's kinda gross, and more then a little personal. I doubt you want to hear about it.

[CP] Growls and is debating going over to punch Doc-

[CP] - What. The fuck. Did you do?

[Doc] Well... um... let's just say.... we're actually family now.

[CP] - The fuck do you mean by that?

[Doc] Inches away a little bit. - You know... blood related....

[CP] Growls and starts to move Lie aside so he can lunge at Doc and strangle them-

[Doc] You're not really going to hurt me for it, are you? It's not like I took anything either of you didn't have lots of.

[CP] - I'm going to fucking murder you!- Lunges at Doc

[Doc] Is tackled and lays still under the furious brine. - I needed raw materials! And I'm kinda your kid now! Doesn't that count for anything!?

[CP] This just makes CP even more furious and he goes to punch Doc in the face-

[Doc] Curls up into a ball- It had no mind! It's not like I possessed anyone!

[CP] His punch hits Doc's side and he goes for another swing- SHUT UP!

[Lie] - CP stop it!

[Doc] Cries out in pain- Why?!

[CP] Growls deeply- I've already got enough shit going on right now and I don't fucking need you trying to fucking play weirdo house!

[Doc] It's not a game! I can't grow a body the way Lie did! It would have been all on my artistic skills to make it realistic!

[CP] - IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING DIFFICULT!

[Doc] Is crying from the pain, it hurt far more then an in-game injury. - It is when you have to make everything yourself...

[CP] Roars in frustration, his next punch missing Doc and breaking the bed-

[Doc] Is still curled up, xe feels like something cracked where the first punch landed. - I didn't have a choice...

[CP] Is snarling- You fucker! First fucking Stevie and now this? Are you fuckers determined to make me return to the fucking pasta's or something!?

[Lie] - CP that's not the case at all and you know it, please just listen to me!

[CP] Goes for another punch-

[Doc] Takes it on the shoulder with a sickening crack and cries out in agony- I didn't mean any harm! What you have is special! Lie too! It was just- gasps- two pixels....

[CP] - I don't fucking care! I don't fucking like you having more of my code! It's mine!

[Doc] Is weeping openly - I though we were friends.

[CP] Growls and spawns his sword-

[Doc] Somehow manages to shift hirself. The big dragon swells up under CP, throwing him to the floor. Doc limps quickly to the other end of the room.

[CP] Scowls and crouches in the corner like an angry cat hunched over and growling, his eyes are blazing, near the intensity they used to have when Insanity would take over-

[Doc] Gives the tiniest of hisses in return. - I don't want to fight you.

[Lie] Steps between them looking at CP, behind her, her healing flowers are beginning to cover the floor and the walls- CP that's enough. I know your pissed because of Stevie's condition right now, but that's no reason to take it out on Doc!

[Doc] Blinks- What... what's wrong with Stevie?

[Lie] Sighs and risks a glance back at Doc- He's... Kinda been reset in a way, back to being a child and fully trusting of CP...

[Doc] And that's a thing to be mad about?!

[Lie] - It's CP, you know how much he hates his brother now, but, well, he's actually making an attempt to at least act like he used to when Stevie was that small...

[CP] Still growling in the corner-

[Doc] Tries to move and falls flat - Ooowwww, I got it.... any chance you can reset my shoulder? He knocked it pretty much out of the socket.

[Lie] - I can try...- She steps over, her flowers thick on the ground and tries, but she just doesn't have the strength-

[Doc] Whimpers-

[CP] Growls and lunges, before Lie can stop him he's slammed into Doc's shoulder-

[Doc] Gives a shrieking roar that makes dirt fall from the cracks in the ceiling before tumbling against the wall -

[Lie] Gets very frustrated with CP and steps between him and Doc, summoning a lust blossom, CP quickly backs off-

[Doc] Is panting in agony - I'd ask you to kill me after that, but I think you might take me up on it...

[Lie] - Please try to relax Doc, and let my healing flowers do their job

[CP] - Lie, put that fucking flower away...

[Lie] - No

[Doc] I've got broken ribs, it hurts to breathe.... I'm not going anywhere...

[Lie] - I wish my flowers healing abilities were stronger, than I could help you better...

[Doc] Gives Cp a mean look - I'd give you my code if you wanted it.... I wouldn't even care if you didn't ask nicely...

[Lie] Has a dawning moment- Oh... Could that be why? CP, do you not like people messing with your code because of your father? He would have had to have access to it in order to try and remove you, correct?

[CP] Seems to deflate just the tiniest bit-

[Doc] Whispers bitterly - And now he's the dad and I'm the victim....

[Lie] - Come on CP, you're better than this now...

[CP] - I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING FATHER!

[Doc] Mouth snaps shut and xe cringes under the assault of noise, basically hiding as much of hir bulky form behind Lie as possible.

[Lie] Sets the flower down gently making sure it's between CP and Doc as she carefully approaches her mate- CP it's alright, you know Doc isn't your father, you know xe won't try to remove you. You have nothing to fear by letting Doc look and examine your code, or having copies of it...

[CP] Gives a slight whine, the brightness of his eyes diminishing slightly-

[Doc] Besides... now we have the same weaknesses. Out here we're half the same by blood.

[Lie] Gently cups CP's face- Come now, calm down, everythings alright. I know your stressed right now, but it's okay, I'm right here...

[CP] His body begins to relax a little and his eyes return to their normal level of brightness-

[Doc] Sees an opportunity and takes a mouthful of Lie's healing flowers to chew on.

[Lie] Kneels down, bringing CP with her after a few moments he's on the ground his head in her lap as she calmly strokes his head. She glances over at Doc- You okay there Doc?

[Doc] I think my hearts hurt worse then my wounds now. I really didn't expect him to be that mad. I mean, at least he's got one blood relative now that will always have his back.

[Lie] - It's just another hurdle for us to get over and then drive into his thick head...

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Lie] - Oh hush, you've done enough of that for now

[Doc] Steps gingerly around the lust blossom and limps over to where Lie is. Xe lets hirself painfully down on the floor and curls in an angular circle around the pair. - I'm here. Even if I'm not wanted. Story of my life really.

[Lie] - You are wanted Doc, and your not healed yet so why did you leave the healing blossoms?

[Doc] Cranes hir neck over to them and takes another mouthful. - Just stupid I guess. I wish my mate was here. - An errant tear dribbles off hir snout and splashes on the floor.

[CP] Grumbles- She looked bone tired when I saw her...

[Doc] We're on the same page then. I miss her too. 

[Lie] Gives Doc a reassuring pat and then sneezes from all the dust that had been stirred up. She ends up on top of her lust blossom-

[Doc] Starts in suprise, the sneeze cutting hir off mid-sentence - Because I intend to use some of what I am now to make her real too -

[Lie] - Damnit- She holds the flower up- CP? A little fire please?

[CP] Quickly sets the flower on fire-

[Lie] - Thanks

[Doc] That was close.

[CP] - You better not fucking use my code for Deer...

[Doc] It's my code now too Cp. And she can't change to get out here without a head start any more then I could. You'd free me and expect me to leave my lover caged? 

[CP] - I was purely digital and did it, so were Silver and Strangled, BEN was the only one who had traces of human

[Doc] Yeah, but none of them were as low res as her and I. Even your Minecraft server is more detailed then we are.

[CP] - Strangled and Silver's games were more low res than minecraft you dumbass

[Doc] Pouts slightly because xe didn't know that- Well... my way is quicker and less painful from what I've seen!

[CP] - So? Mine at least makes certain that every single part is transferred correctly!

[Doc] And you think mine didn't? Everything is here, I just needed a few days to integrate everything!

[CP] Scowls and looks ready to attack again-

[Lie] Walks over- Calm down CP, Both your ways are efficient in their own way

[Doc] huffs- You're just mad that you don't know how to use a gestation/cloning tank or have access to a time machine.

[CP] - The fuck is that shit?

[Doc] Ha! They're the things that let me grow a fresh human body in the course of a few hours!

[CP] Growls as Lie shifts a bit, her face getting a bit flushed-

[Doc] Bats at Cp with hir tail fluff - Pfft!

[CP] - Doc, I swear I will murder you...

[Doc] Goes limp - Can't. I'm dead. - Lets hir tongue flop out of hir half open mouth and sticks the uninjured leg in the air

[CP] - Growls loudly-

[Lie] - CP... Knock it off

[Doc] Is laying like a gigantic cat in the submissive posture

[Lie] Does her best to ignore what her body wants her to do-

[Doc] Flares hir nostrils - I smell something weird

[Lie] - No,, no you do not

[Doc] Yeah I do. Cp.. did you work up a sweat or something? I smell musk.

[CP] - No, now shut up

[Lie] Squeaks a bit nervously-

[Doc] Also makes a little cheep because Cp is being mean.

[CP] - Flips Doc the bird again-

[Doc] Reaches out for more flowers and sniffs Lie as hir head passes.

[Lie] Stiffens a little-

[Doc] I take it back, it smells too good to come from Cp.

[CP] - I'm not sure how insulted I should be by that...

[Lie] Starts blushing-

[Doc] Unless you've started wearing some of Sweet Alex's fragrant creations; not at all.

[Lie] Tries to change the subject- Doc? Injury report?

[Doc] It sucks to be me.

[Lie] - Okay- Doesn't know why the blossom is having a stronger affect than usual

[Doc] Takes a big whiff of Lie. - You smell like rain, and flowers....

[Lie] - Which makes sense, I have spawned a lot of flowers in this room

[Doc] No, it's more then that.... theres herbs and cut grass... clean water.... - Hir eyes start filling again - You smell like Deerheart...

[Lie] - That makes no sense unless- Looks down at herself and notices the nectar on her pants- Oh... Damnit!

[Doc] Rubs against Lie's side in hir sadness, just missing hir mate.

[Lie] - DOC NO!

[Doc] Whaaa? - Hir eyes are dillated and teary.

[Lie] Backs away- Doc, I have the nectar on me!

[CP] Starts getting ready to block Doc if they try anything-

[Doc] Twitches unhappily - You... what? No!

[Lie] - Please tell me you didn't actually get any on you...

[Doc] .... I don't know! I feel overheated!

[Lie] - Shiiiiiiiiiit, Doc... Do you think it's possible for you to go back to your human form?

[Doc] Tries. And flops against the floor like a snake with heatstroke- I CAN'T!

[CP] Growls in warning- Doc, get away from Lie...

[Doc] Is just writhing against the floor and making a rather pained whine.

[CP] Quickly grabs Lie and drags her back- We can get through the screen, leave Doc to ride this out if you want...

[Lie] - CP we can't just leave them!

[Doc] It burns! Oh gods!

[Lie] - Would cold help?

[CP] - The fuck should I know?

[Lie] Spawns her cold flowers, quickly dropping the temp in the room-

[Doc] Is actually steaming in the cold-

[CP] - Lie, let's go!

[Lie] - But Doc...

[Doc] is crying- Don't leave me! I can't get out on my own!

[CP] - That's the point, there's no chance you'll harm anybody if your here and we're not!

[Doc] Swings hir tail wildly in a convulsion and knocks him sideways, he falls heavily on the laptop, smashing it's screen.

[CP] - SHIT!

[Lie] Cautiously approaches Doc- Doc please, I need you to focus, you'll hurt yourself

[Doc] Is coiling and uncoiling, digging hir blunt claws into the walls and floor, trying not to thrash-

[Lie] Is fighting off the effect on herself as well as she can, she looks for something to wipe the excess nectar off of herself on-

[CP] - Lie, get away from Doc!

[Doc] Is upside down and banging hir head on the floor.

[Lie] Against her better judgment she approaches Doc's head and tries to help keep it still so Doc won't injure hirself- Easy there Doc...

[Doc] Has a rather large erection and is clawing at the air. Too messed up to hear her at all.

[CP] Scowls and goes to drag Lie away from Doc again-

[Doc] Is scrabbling at hirself as well but not having much luck.

[Lie] - CP, what do we do?

[CP] - How the Nether should I know?

[Doc] Incoherent needy whining.

[CP] Brushes against Lie and accidentally gets some of the nectar on himself- FUCK!

[Doc] Eyes rolled back - It hurts....

[CP] Is muttering many curses to himself-

[Lie] Is at a loss for what to do-

[Doc] Paws in their directions desperately.

[Lie] - Wants to help Doc but doesn't know how, yelps as CP grabs her from behind-

[CP] - Damnit Lie, why did you use that flower out of all the ones at your disposal?

[Lie] - Because I knew it would keep you away from Doc- She gasps as she feels CP nip at her neck. She had forgotten just how sensitive her human body is

[Doc] Licks at Lies hands - Please do something....

[Lie] Shudders at all the sensations she's receiving from both CP and Doc, a small whine escapes her-

[Doc] I'm in so much pain....

[Lie] - I'm sorry, I never meant for it to get on you...- Shudders as CP's hands begin to lift her shirt

[Doc] Is in great distress but won't take anyone unwilling. Xe won't fight Cp for Lie either. Even though they feel like they're burning alive. - Help me...

[Lie] Barely manages to speak- How?

[Doc] I need it. Please....

[Doc] winces - I won't lay a claw on you without your permission. No matter how much it hurts!

[CP] Growls a bit- And why can't you just jerk yourself off?

[Lie] Her mind is heavy with thoughts-

[Doc] Wiggles hir stubby limbs uselessly. Xe can't reach hirself. They try contorting to get their face near their own crotch but can't quite get there.

[Lie] Turns towards CP, pressing tightly up against him- CP...

[CP] - Oh fuck no

[Lie] - But it's my fault...

[CP] Grumbles a bit and fondles Lie's ass some- Mine

[Lie] - And I still will be

[Doc] Is just holding hir jaw open in a silent scream, the pain is getting too much to handle.

[Lie] Shivers some before glancing back at Doc- Go ahead Doc, it's my fault afterall...

[CP] Whines in annoyance, not wanting to share Lie at all-

[Doc] Gasps- Cp... he can take me.... you'll get hurt...

[CP] - OH FUCK NO!

[Lie] - CP please, Doc has to be in as much if not greater pain than you right now!

[Doc] Licks at Cp's hands - I'll make you come... I promise...

[Lie] Pulls CP a bit closer- Please CP, for me...

[CP] Growls a bit- I'd really rather not...

[Lie] Stands on her tip toes and whispers to him- I can make it worth your while later CP...

[CP] Groans knowing that when Lie says that it's pretty much carte blanche for what he can do to her

[Doc] Has hir head on the floor pleading with hir eyes and tiny noises of pain

[CP] Sighs and rests his forehead against Lie's- Fine, only for you...

[Doc] Licks at him, just wanting, anything, begging for release.

[CP] Starts undoing his pants-

[Lie] Steps away, unsure of what she should do-

[Doc] Gets behind him and licks at his rear, knowing he'll need to be prepared so he isn't torn.

[CP] Shudders and instinctively gives a small growl-

[Doc] Cheeps, hoping to not be beaten again. Xe's being as gentle as possible. Every molecule is screaming for hir to pounce him and use him until the pain goes away.

[CP] Is having a very difficult time relaxing-

[Lie] Attempts to help by gently kissing CP as a distraction-

[Doc] Wiggles the tiny tips of hir forked tongue inside his body.

[CP] Grunts and tries to pull away from the strange sensation-

[Doc] Puts a paw around the front of his chest but dosen't try to move him.

[CP] Presses against it, still uncertain about what's happening-

[Lie] Bites her lip nervously before kneeling down in front of CP and reaching forwards-

[Doc] Snakes the tongue deeper, stretching him and making his ass slippery and warm.

[CP] - GAH!

[Lie] Begins stroking CP's member, she had thought about doing this for him before, but the moment to do so hadn't come up before-

[Doc] Presses inward and swirls around, the brine is clean and the press of his organs around hir tongue makes hir moan with want.

[CP] Shudders at the dual sensations, his cock already hard and throbbing under Lie's ministrations-

[Doc] Snakes in out to get him used to the feeling-

[CP] Is already beginning to get overwhelmed by the sensations going through his body-

[Doc] Pulls out gently. Xe can see he's gaped and ready and xe can't hold back any longer.

[Lie] Lie notices and so to distract CP switches to using her mouth-

[Doc] No Lie.... Come here...

[CP] Whines as Lie leaves his member and moves towards Doc, she's still wearing her pants-

[Doc] Rolls over on hir back and presents the throbbing erection between hir legs. - Cp I need you first-

[CP] - To fucking do what?

[Doc] Grabs him and lifts him up - to sit on me

[CP] Growls a bit to hide his own nervousness about this-

[Doc] Gets him poised over hir cock and wiggles just the head into his slickened anus. - Oh gods...

[CP] - NGH!

[Lie] Stands near Doc's head, shifting nervously, her hair glowing brighter with her nerves-

[Doc] Get on my chest - Xe gasps- Then you can reach him -

[Lie] Carefully climbs onto Doc's chest and positions herself-

[Doc] Slides Cp down further, waiting for him to open on his own-

[CP] Is panting, his body barely able to comprehend what's happening at the moment-

[Lie] Reaches forwards and begins again with her hand, her ministrations causing CP to relax under her touch-

[Doc] Rocks him back and forth until xe feels his rump settle at the base of hir shaft, the hot squeeze around hir is almost too much.

[CP] Hisses in a breath as he's completely filled, his body beginning to shake a little-

[Doc] Gasps- Just fuck him Lie, I'll move for both of you!

[Lie] Shifts and manages to take her pants off, despite the influence of the flower she's still blushing hard at the fact that she's doing this in front of and on top of Doc. CP eagerly pulls her towards him and slides himself into her, his arms wrapped around her waist-

[Doc] Grabs both of them and undulates wildly under them, driving hirself into Cp and both of them into each other.

[Lie] Yelps at the initial movement but is soon groaning in pleasure

[CP] Growls a bit at how he's being used but is more focused on his mate-

[Doc] Has entirely lost it and starts moving faster, bouncing Cp hard on top of hir while keeping Lie in place with hir uninjured arm. Hir tongue is flapping loose and slaps wetly across Lie's breasts a few times.

[Lie] Shudders at the sensation but still groans in pleasure-

[CP] Grunts and is fighting the urge to come yet, he's not sure what to think about what's happening, especially after everything he's been told-

[Doc] Finally, finally, releases with a broken cry. The fluids fill Cp like a hot geyser and gush out around hir cock. -

[CP] Gives a broken wordless scream, the sensation of being filled triggering his own release which in turn triggered his mates-

[Doc] Notes it and flops on the floor, panting with relief.

[Lie] Disengages herself and waits for CP to do the same before snuggling close to her husband-

[Doc] Lifts hir hips and slides out of Cp before letting him gently back down. Xe puts hir paws on them both and hugs them close against hir belly.

[CP] Growls a little at the contact while Lie's just grateful for the warmth-

[Doc] Thank you... I don't even have words... But I have to believe... that Lie at least wouldn't have left me to suffer.

[Lie] - Of course not

[CP] - Shut up, this never gets mentioned, ever

[Doc] Lays hir tail fluff like a blanket over them- I feel bad though..... Deerheart deserves better. I'm a bad person for cheating on her.

[Lie] - I don't think she'll be very mad Doc, she knows what the affects of the lust flower is, and she'll probably be glad it wasn't with complete strangers...

[Doc] If I'd had any way to get back to her... I never would have asked.

[CP] - Yeah, and now the laptops fucking broken...

[Doc] Why is it broken?

[CP] Growls- YOU FUCKING KNOCKED ME INTO IT!

[Doc] Whimpers- I didn't do it on purpose...

[Lie] - Enough, both of you, I for one am tired after that and Doc still needs to heal so I vote we go to sleep-

[Doc] Seconded. Sorry about the mess Cp... Do you need the healing flowers? I think I can grab a few in my teeth without getting up.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] We still have that old tv too... it's not like we're stuck...

[CP] - Growls and pulls his wife closer to himself-

[Doc] Just holds them both. Xe's very warm, and what was slick and featureless yellow skin in the game is slightly fuzzy and soft irl. - I love you guys.

[Lie] - Love you too Doc

[Doc] Purrs

[CP] Grumbles-


	91. Uncomfortable Rides

-Come morning CP groans awake, he's a little sore, but not terribly so. He's also still filled with Doc's cum but is no longer gaping. His first instinct however as his thoughts clear is to check his mate over and make sure she's okay-

[Lie] Is cuddled close to CP and in a happy ball of warmth between Doc and CP-

[CP] Sighs in relief finding nothing obviously wrong with his mate-

[Doc] Mumbles something quietly in hir sleep. There's a little ribbon of drool from hir slightly parted jaw and the spirals on hir shoulders are making a soft electrical hum. Xe still has one paw tossed over the two and it's resting on Cp's shoulders.

[CP] Scowls and pushes Doc's paw off of himself-

[Doc] Gives a little snort as hir leg hits the floor - Hmmm?

[CP] Curls protectively around Lie as she shifts at the colder air which is now reaching her-

[Doc] Lets a little snore out that makes hir body vibrate a bit under them. - puuuurrrrrrrrrrrrr

[Lie] Wakes up and shifts around with a small shiver- Hmmm

[Doc] still purrring. Xe has a bit of a smile but it's hard to tell from the angle.

[CP] Moves so he can pick Lie up, come on, let's clean up some-

[Lie] - But warm spot...

[Doc] Has a half-chub and it brushes briefly against one of Cp's feet.

[CP] Yanks his foot away with a slight growl-

[Doc] Wakes up at the sound of the growl, hir face is very unsure since CP is laying on hir exposed belly.

[Lie] Very sleepily- CP calm down, it's too early for you to be getting angry right now...

[Doc] Yes please. I'm just now healed...

[CP] - You fucker

[Doc] Winces. - I couldn't help it.... And I tried to be gentle

[Lie] Rolls her eyes- Oh just stay still, I'm cold

[CP] - Doesn't mean you had to take it out on me!

[Lie] - CP I will revoke what I said if you continue being an ass right now...

[Doc] I was only protecting Lie. She's small. I'm sure I'm longer then she is deep.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - It's alright Doc, I forgive you for everything that happened last night

[Doc] Puts a warm paw on Lie's back. - Thank you Lie. Especially thank you for for not leaving me to suffer. You're a good friend.

[Lie] - I'm sorry I got the nectar on you...

[Doc] It was an accident. I'm attracted to my mates smell anyway and my senses are even sharper out here. And Cp, I figured you'd actually be less mad if I had anal with you then if I had normal intercourse with your wife.

[CP] Growls deeply at the thought-

[Doc] I thought so. Your willingness to sacrifice for her gives me so much hope.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Lie] - CP, less loud please...

[Doc] You're still mean-spirited, but so much better then you were.

[CP] Ignores Doc-

[Doc] Adds hir tail fluff to cover their legs like a blanket.

[CP] Tries to kick it off-

[Lie] Happily accepts the added warmth-

[Doc] Do you want to give me the directions now Cp? I just need coordinates and the name on the headstone. Assuming it isn't a shallow grave without one. 

[CP] Scowls- You're actually only a few cities South of it, it's in the Methodist graveyard near the forest on the south side. The grave is marked Liu Woods. However you'll want to be on guard, the past few years the SCP has been stalking the site trying to catch one of us for research

[Doc] I was planning on travelling through the ground. It won't be plesant, but I'm less likely to get caught.

[CP] - And how would Lie be getting there? It's dangerously stupid to do this on your own, especially out here in the real world. Besides, there are a crap ton of things under ground like septic systems and electrical lines

[Doc] I meant I'd take her close enough to see the spot and then get at the grave from underneath by myself. I can move through solid matter without disturbing it, remember? I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to help me actually dig it up.

[Lie] - Nope

[CP] - It's dangerous for either of you to be separated, especially since that grave is close to the forest for a reason

[Doc] What's the reason? Beyond tree fertilizer and asthetics?

[CP] - It's Slender's territory

[Doc] You mean it's near the manor? Or just territory of one of the Slenders?

[CP] - It's a part of the territory. Slender can actually move the manor to different forests, it helps to prevent us from over killing in areas

[Doc] That's... weirdly ecological.

[CP] - And since from their point of view we keep vanishing, they probably have somebody watching the grave as well...

[Doc] Don't forget about... Well I don't want to say his name for no reason. Dolly's angel friend agreed to make a distraction, they should be keeping the pastas busy. And we have been reducing the number of our foes pretty efficiently

[CP] - Doesn't mean there probably won't still be somebody watching the grave, Slender wants us back

[Doc] He really needs to let you grow up Cp. But I don't have any illusions that this won't be dangerous.

[CP] - It's not a matter of letting us grow up, the number of times he's had to pull us out of shit makes his actions somewhat understandable. He's concerned for his family

[Doc] Concern and possessiveness are two different things. He might care about you, but you're still an asset. When you care about something, sometimes you have to let it fly free. You moved out, he needs to get over it.

[CP] - I can guarantee you that he doesn't see it that way...

[Doc] Sighs- Well then we'll have to show him differently. We've had this discussion before Cp. It's basically a salt talk at this point. I have zero problem making an alliance with your pasta family, I just won't negotiate with Insanity. And if you thought for one moment that Slender would voluntarily let you and Lie keep your own minds, I think you would have just gone back to hash it out with him yourself months ago.

[gem] -Is now working on lunch since the house is finished. While Eddy and Edward are outside playing and Aven and Su are in there connected tree house.-

*Vwoop. Someones wandering around outside.

[eddy and Edward] -wave at the mysterious person from the second hill beyond the fences around the whole houses-

[Sky] *Waves back, meandering up to the house with interest.

[gem] -stick her head out of the fount door to call out making the two Enderman look back- Eddy, Edward lunch is almost ready do you want to come in and sit at the table.

[eddy and Edward] -make a motion to sky making gem notice them-

[gem] Oh hello would you like to come in for lunch? Aren't you with that new group I saw after I crashed into a tree?

[Sky] Oh.. Sure, and yes, I am.

[gem] -opens up the double doors as eddy and Edward race each other inside as gem holds the doors for sky-

*Sky follows the kids in, giving a small nod of thanks at Gem.

[gem] -closes the doors as she heads back over to the kitchen to finish cooking while eddy and Edward are siting at the big table- so if my memory recalls your name was sky correct?

[Sky] *Looks around a bit before taking a seat himself.

[Sky] Yes, and yours was.. Gem? I think.

[gem] -Gem pull the food half of the food out of the furnace and places it on the counter and right Su and Aven come down the stairs.- Yes it is. So what brings you here?

[Sky] I'm just following Mix. She's the leader here. And she needs someone to look after her.

[gem] Then where is Mix is she still outside?

[Sky] *They shrug a bit, making a face

[Sky] Ya got me. She went off and I lost track of her. She's got Benny though, so she should be fine.

[Aven] -Sits down at the table with Su- Sup? So what's for lunch Gem?

[gem] I have steak mash potatoes and carrots. Also why did you guys come to this server do you have any idea since you where following Mix?

[Sky] Needed a break. Last place we were in was pretty hectic. We got invited here. I.. Like it so far.

[gem] -start to bring the food over and places it in front of everyone Eddy's and Edwards are dried out since they can't have water- I still remember our server we had to run because we were being chased.

[aven] -starts eating- I do miss my old house as well.

[CP] Sits up and grunts as he feels the contents filling his innards shift with the movement. He slips off of Doc-

[Lie] - Nuuuu, my heat source...

[CP] Gives the ground a quick stomp and creates a pool of lava, there's a small dribble of liquid coming from his ass as he steps into the lava-

[Doc] Hugs Lie with hir paws, covering her legs with their tail fluff. - I'll keep you warm. I like a good snuggle.

[CP] Lowers himself into the lava and releases the fluids inside of him, the sudden rush of things exiting giving him a slight erection from the release of pressure-

[Lie] Snuggles down- Thank you

[Doc] Watches Cp curiously. They're naturally hesistant to talk to him, lest they piss him off more/again.

[CP] Grimaces and begins trying to calm his body-

[Lie] -Doc, I'm still really sorry, is there anything I can do to make up for what happened?

[Doc] It's okay Lie.... I'd only be angry if you'd left me. That stuff really hurts if you don't have an outlet to get rid of it. - whispers- I'm more concerned about Cp. I know that was a lot to ask of him, especially since he was already angry with me. I won't lie, it felt amazing, but I hope he got something out of it as well. I know it's kinda stupid, since he's usually nasty to me, but I do value what friendship he does give.

[Lie] Glances over at her mate- I don't know Doc, but I get the feeling that your friendship won't be affected too much... And at least I was able to distract him some...

[Doc] I hope you're right- Leans over to plant a tiny kiss on her hair. - Was it good for you? - Xe chuckles lightly.

[Lie] - Oh gods yes, I just kinda wish it lasted a bit longer...

[Doc] Hir eyes widen and xe laughs - Getting your freak on Lie! Did I open Pandora's butthole?

[Lie] - Hey now, my ass was not touched thank you very much!

[Doc] I meant.... well, I think you understand. Assuming your butt has been touched in that way sometime in the past.

[Lie] Starts blushing and mumbles something-

[Doc] Smirks. Xe roots around in hir inventory and pulls out a pair of hir gloves. The color drains from the gloves until they're a startling white and xe bounces them into Lie's inventory. - With my blessings.

[Lie] Squeaks and curls up a little- Doc!

[Doc] Waggles a claw at her like a teasing finger. - Always be prepared for any eventuality.

[Lie] -Doc not helping!

[Doc] You're so cute.

[Lie] Blushes harder and squirms-

[Doc] Do you want up? I'll move.

[CP] - Just fucking get in the lava, get rid of the scents

[Doc] Am I smelly? I'm hardly a natural animal. I didn't even know I had sweat or pheremones like this.

[CP] - No, but I want your fucking scent off of my mate!

[Doc] Winces - Can I... ask what it smells like? For purely scientific reasons?

[CP] - No

[Lie] Is still kinda nervous about lava baths- Can't you make a water one as well CP?

[Doc] There's a regular shower with hot water in the corner by the toilet, didn't you use it while I was sleeping?

[Lie] - Oh yeah...

[Doc] You can have first dibs Lie. I don't mind waiting.

[Lie] - Thanks- Lie slides off of Doc, shivering as the cold air reaches her. As she passes the lava, CP reaches out and pulls her in causing her to yelp- CP!

[Doc] Rolls over and curls up into a meatloaf pose. - So... you don't want it?

[Lie] - I don't think there's much of an option now...

[CP] Has wrapped his arms around Lie and is holding her close-

[Doc] I'll just... you know... -slinks along the wall.

[Lie] - Doc if you shrink back down I don't mind if you join us

[Doc] I think... Cp might mind... It's okay. Water is fine.

[CP] Grumbles a bit, his erection slightly bumping against Lie-

[Lie] Yelps-

[Doc] Yeah... - They slink along the outer rim of the room, shrinking in the shadows and duck behind the low wall that cuts the bathroom from the main area. Some errant clothing flips over the edge of it, and there's the sound of water turning on.

[CP] Nuzzles Lie, wanting to erase Doc's scent from her-

[Lie] Rolls her eyes in irritation and just let's CP get his scent all over her-

[Doc] Is humming and then sings a few bars of 'you know my name'. Hir little chuckle at the approriate moment is only mildly menacing.

[Lie] Listens to the tune fondly before shifting as CP begins fondling her-

[Doc] Notices that there are a few flowers clustered around the shower drain and breathes in the smells fondly. They remind hir of Deerheart.

[CP] Flips Lie around so she's against the edge of the tub with a slight growl-

[Lie] - CP! Not now!

[Doc] Can't hear over the water-

[CP] Nuzzles Lie- Can't help myself, you don't smell right...

[Lie] Moans as CP presses up against her- CP, Doc is right over there

[CP] - So?

[Doc] Is preoccupied playing with shampoo. Hir hair is so much more detailed and it's distracting.

[CP] Growls a bit and bites at Lie's neck a little, feeling his mate squirm under him-

[Lie] - Seriously CP, enough, we can fuck when we get home

[CP] - No we can't, Stevie's there

[Doc] Shuts off the water and starts poking around in the small bathroom.

[Lie] - CP, I'm sure we can get Notch to watch him if you want to that badly, but wouldn't you rather take your time rather than rush through?

[CP] Groans and rests his forehead against Lie's back- Fine...

[Doc] Puts their clothes away and takes them out again to clean them. Xe peeks around the corner to make sure xe's not going to interrupt anything.

[Lie] Catches sight of Doc and blushes very hard-

[Doc] Sorry! I'll just.... uh... - ducks back in the bathroom.

[CP] Huffs and lets go of Lie, helping her out of the lava, he runs his hands over her, removing the hardened bits of lava on her-

[Doc] Makes the mistake of looking in the mirror and can't tear hir eyes from hir own reflection.

[Lie] Searches and finds her clothes, she quickly pulls them on- I think I'll check on Doc, are you going to be okay?

[CP] – Yeah...

[Lie] Ducks into the bathroom area to check on Doc- Hey, everything alright?

[Doc] I... I don't know.... Is this okay? Honestly I don't know what I should look like. I mean, I'm non-binary anyway, but.... is this normal for a human? Video game characters are always so.... perfect. Buff guys and hot women... should I have made myself taller? Thinner? More muscular? I suddenly feel very anxious and almost panicky.

[Lie] - Your perfectly fine Doc, this is how humans are, vastly different from each other. Some are tall, some are short. Some are skinny, some are fat. It's how the real world is

[Doc] I just... it's like I've seen something from the outside, and now... the world can never be the same size again. - Xe is getting a bit emotional. They still feel fragile and guilty from last night.

[Lie] Gently puts a hand on Doc's shoulder- Hey, everything's gonna be fine. You'll still need to change up your clothes a bit so you won't stick out, but otherwise you'll be fine

[Doc] I think... I need to pick a side for right now as well. - Xe puts hir hands against hir chest and flattens out the small breasts. - The last thing I need is those bouncing around. And I hate the idea of wearing something bland, but I trust your judgement.

[Lie] - It will only be for a short while Doc

[Doc] Yeah.... I miss Deerheart...

[Lie] - And I bet she misses you too, now come on, we're burning daylight

[Doc] Okay... how about if I... - Xe opens hir coat to reveal a black tank top, and takes the heart band off hir sleeve. A little concentration shades hir labcoat to a dark gray, making it look like a trench coat. - My boots are okay for someone who rides a motorcycle right? And I'll just make my pants dark blue instead of purple. Is that okay?

[Lie] - That should be just fine, just stick your band in a pocket and we'll be good to go. I already packed a couple backpacks I found so we'll look like hikers when we're out in the woods

[Doc] Wait, why are we walking? Are we that close?

[Lie] Well unless CP is taking us right into the city, he did say we were a few cities south of where the graveyard is...

[Doc] A few cities is a long way...

[Lie] - We can get a taxi, I found a stash of bills in a box

[Doc] Looks at the door, remembering the scratching from the previous night. - ...

[CP] - Hey! You guys going yet or not?

[Doc] Briefly considers letting Cp open the door just in case. - Um....

[Lie] - Doc? What's wrong?

[Doc] There might still be... something out there...

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake- Goes to open the door

[Doc] Winces automatically- 

-The ground outside is covered with large pawprints and there are several deep scratches high on the door. -

[CP] - Hmm, Looks kinda like what Smiles would sometimes do...

[Doc] Is Smiles the size of a person? Some of these are huge.

[CP] - He's Jeff's dog

[Doc] That wasn't an answer

[CP] - Think very large husky

[Doc] Is thinking this looks more like a werewolf but decides to stay quiet. - I'm going to grab some of the food and turn the hot water heater off. Give me a moment.

[Lie] - Alright- She heads over to CP- Are you going to go back to the server?

[CP] - Yeah, don't wanna though...

[Lie] Smiles and stands on her tip toes to kiss CP on the lips- I'll miss you, but I'll be home soon

[Doc] Comes back and risks it all on a brief hug for Cp the moment Lie is done. Xe sneaks up on him so he doesn't have a chance to escape hir.

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER DOC!

[Doc] I can't help it. Safe journey home.

[CP] Growls and flicks the tv on before slipping through-

[Doc] Watches the static for a moment. - Lie... do you know how to use a gun?

[Lie] - I've used one like once before. I actually preferred using a bow and arrow

[Doc] Squeezes hir eyes shut. - I hate the idea, but I feel like you should take one if you have any idea how to use it. There should be several in the crate by the wall from the previous occupant. Just promise me you'll throw it away before we go home.

[Lie] - Sure- She starts digging through the crates and pulls out a small hand gun and some extra ammo for it

[Doc] I think I have everything. - Xe arms the door code and shuts it with a funeral clang against the metal wall. The woods outside seem far less inviting then the ones xe's used too. There's a trail leading away but it's just the barest dusting of gravel and hardly wide enough for a single car.

[Lie] Hands a backpack over to Doc- Time for some hiking

[Doc] Slings it on. - I'd really rather just use my inventory....

[Lie] - Yes well pulling things out of thin air looks very weird to humans

[Doc] Grumbles- The ground is crunchy. But it's weirdly satisfying to walk on. I've never seen such firey colored trees either. They're littering everywhere.

[Lie] - This is what fall is about, the leaves die and fall to the ground so the tree's can conserve energy during the winter. They turn all sorts of beautiful colors

[Doc] Looks up at the grey sky - it feels like this would be Death's favorite season... one last hurrah.

[Lie] Takes a deep breath- I've missed the air out here, it changes with the seasons

[Doc] It smells nice, but there's something missing. - Xe pulls out a torch and the smoky smell wafts around them both. - That's better somehow.

[Lie] Giggles a little- Yup, wood smoke is always a good touch

-A few birds flit past, singing slightly-

-There's some rustling, at a distance and a bit of snuffling-

[Doc] I feel really exposed.

[Lie] - How so?

[Doc] The wind on my face and neck feels strange. If nothing I hate having my hands bare unless I'm.... well. you know. Doing intimate things.

[Lie] - Is there any way you could make some sort of fabric gloves? Those are relatively common this time of year

[Doc] I should have asked Steve to make me some mittens. He probably would have jumped at the chance. 

-Their path opens up and there's a lake to one side of the decrepit road. The water is very dark and full of floating peat, the wind off the water is cold as well. -

[Lie] Shivers a bit at the cold wind- I forgot how easily I would get chilled out here

-There's the sound of a wolf howling in the distance and several others pick up the cry.-

[Doc] I don't like that water either. Not seeing the bottom....

[Lie] - That's how a lot of places are out here

[Doc] It's unsettling. And it makes me think of poor BEN.

[Lie] - Yeah, he did drown in a lake, didn't he...

[Doc] ....

-There's a rather unpleasant bloop-bloop from far out in the water as some bubbles rise to the surface. -

[Lie] - That's odd...

[Doc] Walks faster-

[Lie] Keeps up with Doc as they keep heading towards the edge of the forest-

-The bubbles are heading slowly towards the shore and there's a sudden sense of the air pressure changing. The path is skirting the large lake and the undergrowth is too dense and thorny to cut away from it into the woods. -

[Lie] - Doc...

[Doc] Don't look! Just run!

-Something oily and black rises just slightly from the surface and slips back under in the water behind them. -

[Lie] - That is definitely not normal!

[Doc] Holy.... I'm not sticking around to find out one way or the other! - Xe grabs her hand and practically drags her along behind as xe runs - 

-There's a wet sucking sound like something coming out of mud as the path finally veers away from the lake. -

[Lie] Once the path veers away from the lake Lie covers the path behind them in thorns-

-Sounds of something huge breaking through the thorns and the trees around them as well. It almost seems like the sky is getting darker and they feel heavier as they try to run-

[Lie] - Should I make the tree's denser?

[Doc] DON'T STOP TO DO ANYTHING!

-Suddenly something unseen falls to one side of them like a giant foot, they have just enough time to register the shaking ground before they're swept into the air. A flash of blinding light fills their vision and then they're tumbling to the ground beside a paved road. The air is quiet and there is no sign of the trail or anything familar. -

[Doc] WHAT THE FUCK?!

[Lie] - Wha... What just happened?

[Doc] I think.... Dolly's angel just saved both our asses. That's enough nature for one lifetime. I think. 

[Lie] - I... Guess?

[Lie] - Things like this never happened when I was still just a human...

[Doc] Just because something never happened to you, doesn't mean it never happened to anyone.

[Lie] - Good point, shall we find a phone and call a taxi?

[Doc] How about both? Which way do we go though?

[Lie] Looks around till she spots a sign- Looks like there's a camping site that direction, that's probably our best bet

[Doc] Is not a happy camper

[Lie] Starts making her way to the camp site-

[Doc] Picks up rocks. - It's weird to see little bits of cobble laying around loose.

[Lie] Laughs a little- It's good for decorating if you need to make a small edge for something

[Doc] I kinda want to just press them into a big perfect cube and leave it somewhere just to make people wonder.

[Lie] - It would just be another mystery in the woods

[Doc] Chuckles- This is a campsite, I wonder if I could snag a hot dog from someone.

[Lie] - You can try- Starts looking around but doesn't see a public phone, she approaches a few campers- Excuse me, may I borrow your phone, mine died and I need to call a cab

[Camper] - Oh yeah, sure, just let me unlock it for you

[Lie] - Thank you so much!- She takes the phone and looks up the number for a taxi service before calling it

[Doc] Trades a small child an emerald for their hamburger, and walks back to the group while eating it.

[Lie] Finishes her call and hands the phone back to the camper and thanks them once more before she turns towards Doc- Hey, our taxi should be here in about 20 minutes. Anything you wanna do?

[Doc] Licks hir fingers - hmm? What is there to do? Isn't a campground just a place for humans to get drunk, make out and maybe get stabbed by a serial killer?

[Lie] Pinches the bridge of her nose- There's always talking to people you know, or reading, or exploring a normal bathroom

[Doc] Is the one in the bunker not normal? And talking to people might get us unwanted attention.

[Lie] - A friendly chat won't draw attention Doc, and yeah, I suppose it's close enough

[Doc] I've been in more realistic games, it's just not comfortable. And I- Xe suddenly stops speaking and walks quickly towards a nearby tree. There's something pale green clinging to the bark, it's nearly the size of a peice of bread and Doc is stalking it like a cat.

[Lie] - Uh, Doc?

[Doc] Shhh! - Xe hovers hir hands over the thing and snatches it up, sucking it through hir palms into hir inventory. - Got it!

[Lie] Face palms-

[Doc] Is looking at hir gui - It looks like one of TLOT's flitters. But hairy.

[Lie] - It's a moth Doc, a luna moth

[Doc] What a pretty name. And such a nice shade of green. That one is coming home with me.

[Lie] - Of course it is

-A crow lands near Doc and looks at hir before it pecks at some seeds-

[Doc] Gives Lie a sideways look and shakes hir rump slightly like a cat about to pounce to make hir friend giggle.

[Lie] Mutters- Oh for fucks sake...

[Doc] What? If I was in my other skin I could just grab it like it was nothing.

-The crow takes off-

[Lie] - Calm down Doc, you can't just take one of everything from the real world

[Doc] Pouts- I wasn't going to. I was just playing.

[Lie] Looks at the road- Our taxi should be here soon...

[Lie] Digs through her bag and holds a candy bar out to Doc- Want one?

[Doc] Puts hir hand on a tree and jerks it away suddenly - wtf?

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] Sure.. hang on...- Is rubbing a patch of moss.

[Lie] - That's how moss naturally should be Doc

[Doc] Feels neat. - Takes the candy bar and bites into it without taking off the plastic. - Mmmpph! Guess I have to peel it first.

[Lie] - Yeah, you do

[Doc] Looks for a place to discard the wrapper and finding none shakes it apart into pixel dust and lets the teeny particles blow away. - Oh, it's chocolate. Nice.

[Doc] Pockets some of the moss while Lie isn't looking.-

[Lie] Notices the taxi pulling in- Hey Doc, our ride is here

[Doc] A much less exciting ride then I could have given... but more low-key I suppose.

[Lie] Approaches and talks to the driver, letting them know where they want to go. After a brief exchange, Lie motions for Doc to get into the taxi-

[Doc] Hesitates, it seems rather close. But gets in anyway and sinks into the soft seat.

[Lie] Slides in next to Doc and closes the door. The driver turns the ignition and they start heading towards their destination-

[Doc] Pulls out some raw pixels and builds a pair of sunglasses below the level of the seat in front of them. They're not very fashionable

[Driver] - So what brings the two of you way out here?

[Doc] We're spies.

[Lie] Groans and puts her head in her hands-

[Driver] Laughs a bit- Yeah, and I'm a fucking millionaire

[Doc] You caught us, we were having an affair slash weenie roast

[Lie] - DOC!

[Driver] Laughs again- I like you man

[Doc] Thanks. Just keep it on the down-low okay. Can't let anyone know I'm dragging my patients out to the woods to smooch and watch for UFOs.

[Lie] - OMG! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP!

[Doc] Is having way too much fun - That's not what you said last night.

[Lie] Blushes very hard-

[Driver] - So is she ya girlfriend?

[Doc] No I'm just dicking with you. She's my Bff and used to my nonsense.

[Driver] - That's a shame, you two seem to get along so well

[Doc] Awww. We've both got special people of our own waiting for us. We just needed to get away for the weekend. Especially me. I'm a very busy person.

[Lie] Is glad the topic has changed-

[Driver] - Ah, you married or not?

[Doc] She is, I'm not, but I have a lover as well. It's very serious. My girlfriend is my assistant too. So I see a lot of her when I'm working as well as at home.

[Driver] - Oh? What do you do?

[Doc] Gives a huge smile full of sharp teeth that can be seen in the rearview mirror - cosmetic surgery and dentistry for people with unusual tastes and shitloads of cash.

[Driver] Shudders a little- Freaky dude

[Doc] It pays the bills.

[Driver] - I'll bet.

[Lie] - Doc... Please just shut up

[Driver] - Now he's a interesting, why do you want him to shut up?

[Doc] She thinks I talk about myself too much. She's probably right.

[Driver] - Well then why don't you tell me about her husband since you seem so talkative right now?

[Doc] Hmm? Imagine the manliest guy you can and then imagine who would turn him into hamburger. He's huge and grumpy and super protective. But he'd die for her.

[Driver] - Sounds like a beast

[Doc] And she's the beauty that's tamed his wild heart. It's inspiring really.

[Lie] - Head in hands again- Doc please!

[Doc] Pshaw, it's true. He loves you so much.

[Driver] - You gots any kids?

[Doc] Goes cold for a moment. - No. - Xe looks down sadly- Not anymore.

[Driver] - Sorry to hear that man, what about her?

[Doc] She runs a halfway house. Lots of kids coming through, but never staying too long before they're out on their own.

[Lie] - I suppose that's one way of putting it...

[Driver] - How many kids you've taken care of now?

[Doc] Nine so far...

[Lie] - Has it really been that many?

[Doc] Yeah. I might be forgetting a couple actually. You're always so busy taking care of everyone. And it's even more if you count some of our more immature friends. -smirks

[Lie] - Are we sure it was smart to leave all of them on their own?

[Doc] Don't say that. You've got GK and Hera to help out when you're not there. Stop trying to do everything yourself! I told you you needed a break.

[Lie] - You know I can't help but worry!

[Doc] Shakes her theatrically - guuuuurrrrrlll

[Lie] Squeaks-

[Driver] Laughs- You make some cute noises there little lady

[Lie] Blushes and sinks down in her seat a little-

[Driver] - So why you going to a graveyard?

[Doc] We're not. There's a deli across the street. I'm starving and I intend to force my friend here to have at least one bite of my favorite thing. Locks and cream cheese on cinnamon toast.

[Lie] Shudders and mouths "save me" to the driver-

[Doc] Hey I tried that nasty kielbasa you forced on me! I was farting around like a jet plane all night!

[Driver] - That's harsh

[Doc] Yes. - folds hir arms- I'd rather have meat that's identifiable, thank you.

[Lie] Mentally- Like my husbands?

[Doc] wiggles hir fingers and the words appear in front of Lies face. - You got the meat, I took the tupperware it came in. Not that I'm complaining.

[Lie] Turns bright red-

[Driver] - You okay back there little lady?

[Lie] - Fine... Just fine...

[Doc] She's cool. Probably just thinking about whats she's gonna do when we both get back to our SO's.

[Lie] - Doc shut up

[Doc] What? I miss my girlfriend.

[Driver] - Can't argue with that

[Doc] Man... I bet you know how it is... sometimes you meet someone and you just ZING. You know that's what you want. 100%. And suddenly the whole world seems brighter.

[Driver] - I've met three girls like that so far, Gingy was my favorite

[Doc] What kinda girl was she?

[Driver] - She was willowy with red hair and a damn fine ass. Little ho couldn't keep her legs shut though

[Doc] Ouch. That's hard. Some people don't know when they have something good. They can't settle. They just keep hunting for something better.

[Driver] - Damn right dude

[Driver] Bitch ass before her left me with a kid too. She's a sweet little thing, and I'm doing the best I can, but it's tough dude

[Doc] Kids always break your hearts... But they usually don't realize they're doing it. Not until they get older themselves.

[Driver] - Damn right, So why were you two up at the camp site?

[Doc] We weren't, that was just the closest civilization. We were hoping to summon the lake demon, sans the goat sacrifice. - grins in the mirror to show xe's being a smart ass-

[Driver] Laughs- Well did it work?

[Doc] Enough that both of us nearly had heart attacks running away. Seriously. There's something gross in that lake. Big enough to knock down trees too.

[Lie] Nudges Doc in an attempt to get them to shut up-

[Driver] - Okay?

[Doc] Been hearing wolves all weekend too.

[Driver] - There aint no wolves in those woods man

[Doc] Then someone let the dogs out. Or I'm losing my marbles from working too hard.

[Driver] - I dunno man, I dunno

[Doc] Massages forehead- Ugh... now I'm thinking about the cat guy again. - Xe sinks down in the seat - I have to have another consultation with him on monday morning.... Something about wanting surgically implanted whiskers. If the guy wasn't drowning in cash and completely obsessed I'd tell him to go see a shrink instead...

[Driver] - Sounds like fun dude

[Lie] - Now Doc, you said no discussing work on this little trip

[Doc] But Liiiieeee he's like 400 pounds and had stripes tattooed on his butt last month. He pulled his pants down to show me. That is not something I need to see at 8am.

[Lie] - WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME?!

[Doc] Sharing the pain?

[Lie] - I don't need the shared pain!

[Doc] Waves a hand- then you talk. Tell me about the kids Lie. What was the last thing they broke again? The TV? Your bed? PBJ sandwich in the VCR?

[Lie] - If you must know it was filling the gas tank with water from the hose, that's why we needed taxi's this weekend

[Doc] I was wondering.... Too bad you didn't get it on video. I'm sure Cps' reaction would have been Youtube gold. It's not every day you see someone get so mad their hair catches on fire.

[Driver] - What you talking about hair catching on fire?

[Doc] Just a metaphor, you know. like in the cartoons. Getting steamed.

[Driver] - Oh, alright

[Lie] - Plus they decided to give the dog a bath... In the living room

[Doc] Laughs- With your good shampoo I'm sure.

[Lie] Nope... With dish soap

[Doc] Not bad if the dog has fleas.

[Lie] - He doesn't

[Doc] No fleas, just the stupid hair cut Stevie gave him last time you left them alone together huh?

[Lie] - Yeah... I don't even want to imagine what I'll come home to this time...

[Doc] Especially since it's not my mate that's watching the cat this time. How much can one animal shred, vomit and urinate on in two days?

[Lie] Sighs- I don't know, I thought it would get better once we fixed him, but it didn't

[Doc] Cats man... Even when they love you. They still drive you up the wall. But it's good practice for dealing with the kids.

[Lie] - Until you combine the two...

[Doc] You got a full house. But hey, at least it's always lively. You never feel alone.

[Lie] - But there are times I want to be alone

[Doc] Alone with me wasn't good enough huh? I guess I don't blame you. I've been talking your ear off...

[Lie] - Although it's been good talks

[Doc] And I just couldn't send my bff out into the woods without her big strong doc to protect her from the boogeyman, right?

[Lie] - Pretty sure my husband is a boogyman with how quietly he can sneak around the house at night

[Doc] Awww, He's just trying not to wake you while he deals with his insomnia.

[Lie] - True

[Driver] - They've got some good ass tea's to help with that

[Doc] Yeah, I've been meaning to make him some mint and catnip brew. I hear it's good with... honey? -Xe almost said touchie syrup, but stopped in time-

[Lie] - Aw, thanks, I'll make sure to get it to him when you do make it

-Soon after the taxi driver pulls up in front of a small restaurant and tells Lie the total for the ride. Lie thanks and pays him, telling him to keep the change. She and Doc slip out of the car and head towards the restaurant-


	92. Death, Splendor and a Dragon vs the SCP.

[Doc] As they open the doors they're assaulted with a variety of sounds and smells, something catches Doc's eye and they move away for a moment to beg some butcher paper from the guy wrapping sandwiches behind the counter. They also pocket a little pack of crayons from a bucket near the kids menu pile. They slip into a booth and Doc stares at the list of foods for a long moment before stating emphatically. - I have no idea what most of this stuff is. But seriously, I'll take any kind of food. Just order something, okay?

[Lie] Giggles as she looks at her own menu- What, they don't have the locks and cream cheese on cinnamon toast that you wanted so badly?

[Doc] Blushes- was it too much? I was just referencing an old movie. I'm not even sure what locks are and I've never had cinnamon anything.

[Lie] - It wasn't too much Doc, I was just poking a bit of fun at you. I'm not sure what Lock's are, but I can help you with the cinnamon part. They do have cinnamon rolls here it looks like

[Doc] Anything. I trust you enough to not grief me by giving me something gross.

[Lie] - Alright, two cinnamon rolls it is then- She gets the attention of a server and places the order along with a couple of sodas. She also asks for some freshly sliced roast beef to take with them to snack on

-The waiter brings back the food and Doc stares at the rolls for a long moment.- 

[Doc] Lie.... it kinda looks like one of our brines is working the kitchen. What's with the white stuff?

[Lie] - Frosting, it's pretty much just sugar mixed with water

[Doc] Ah... also my drink is bubbling, which is odd for a cold liquid, yes?

[Lie] - Not out here, those bubbles are carbonation, it makes the drink fizzy and refreshing

[Doc] Nibbles and sips. - This reminds me of our lightning berries actually. Not the taste, just the texture.

[Lie] - True, what do you think of the roll?

[Doc] smiles - Still tastes like TLOT made it. He's a fiend when it comes to sugar.

[Lie] - Yes well cinnamon is kinda bitter when it isn't mixed with sugar

[Doc] Looks around before covering hir other intact roll with one hand and slipping it into hir inventory. - Interesting. Where does it come from?

[Lie] - The bark of a tree, and stop storing everything in your inventory!

[Doc] Edible trees.... what an odd thought... Why? It keeps everything fresh and perfect so I can study it later.

[Lie] Groans a bit- We could have just ordered one to go if you wanted to do that

[Doc] It's okay, this thing is like trying to eat a bean bag chair. One is enough.

[Lie] - Alright- At this point the sliced meat arrives- Here, at least try a little bit of this

[Doc] Now this I can get around. I'm presuming it's beef from the taste, and a bit of brine? Ocean, not glitch.

[Lie] - And some other seasonings

[Doc] Got it, - xe chews carefully so as not to flash hir sharklike teeth. - This is probably going to be a rather bad night. Are you ready? 

[Lie] - I suppose, but there's still some time to kill before it get's dark. Is there anything you want to look at while we're here?

[Doc] I don't know. Do you think we could find a junk shop in this town? That would be a bit of everything human.

[Lie] - Sure, just let me pay for this food and then we can go. Finish up your soda, they won't let us take those with us

[Doc] Slurps the rest - Weirdos. It's not like glass is hard to make.

[Lie] Pays and then returns to Doc with a small styrafoam box for her own cinnamon roll to go into-

[Doc] Walks outside and looks around.

[Lie] Follows and looks up and down the street- Well, we might as well explore, this town seems pretty quiet and all, there's sure to be either a pawn shop or antiques store around here somewhere

[Doc] Casts about and sees just the thing xe needs - That looks likely. They walk into the antiques store and the girl behind the counter gives them first a faint smile and then narrows her eyes. Her hair is long and brown, she's unremarkable but there's something ageless and wrong about how she's holding herself.

[Doc] Focuses on the things inside the glass counter.

[Lie] Looks around at all the trinkets and old furniture-

[Dawn] See anything you like? 

[Doc] Maybe. Do you buy as well as sell? 

[Dawn] Depends on what you have to offer.

[Lie] Small happy gasp as she finds the books-

[Doc] Opens hir coat and produces a rather large diamond. - It's nothing to me. Just need some walking-around cash is all. 

[Dawn] heh... I see. Well I think I can accomadate you. I just do this for fun myself. I like old things. - They give Doc a peircing look, they're reading hir energy and finding it far different then what they're used too.

[Doc] Feels the push and tries to read back. The human in front of hir feels like a hacker who's never touched a keyboard. Something far more in tune with the universal mind. - What do you know about... angels?

[Lie] Has lost herself in the smell of old books and leather-

[Dawn] Grins- quite a bit actually. - She pulls out a wad of cash from the drawer and Doc slides her the diamond in return. - What do you want to know?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I've caught the attention of one and I'm a bit overwhelmed. 

[Dawn] Hostile or no? 

[Doc] Helpful, but scary. 

[Dawn] They're like that.

[Lie] As she's rummaging around she bumps into somebody, causing a bit of her hair to dislodge from under her hood- Oh! Sorry...

[Mort] Apologizes as well. - Wow. You have really pretty hair miss. - He's very lanky and walking with a bit of a stoop. A hoodie covers most of his face in shadow and there's a great quantity of curly brown locks spilling out around the edges. His eyes seem deeply set and a fluffy goatee juts from his angular chin. He's hoping she didn't notice how hard and angular the person she ran into actually was. His hands remain in his pockets.

[Dawn] Notices and watches the pair at the back with a close eye. - Best advice, if they offer you anything. Take it. They get squiffy if you say no.

[Lie] Quickly tucks her hair back into her hoodie so he won't notice the glow- Oh, uh thanks...

[Lie] Takes a bit of a closer look at the person she just knocked into, her eyes well hidden behind CP's sunglasses-

[Mort] Her stare cuts through the weak illusion that normally protects him and reveals his true nature. He is actually a skeleton with a full head and chin of hair. His eyes are just tiny pinpricks of greenish light in empty eyesockets and he shrinks a bit under her gaze. - Are you a witch? - He says shakily. - You have the look. That sees what's really there.

[Lie] Takes a few quick steps back- No! Nothing like that at all! - She stumbles over a small pile of books behind her and falls, the sunglasses being jarred off of her face from the impact

[Dawn] Rises up from behind the counter at the sight of Lie's shining eyes. She latches the door and turns up the closed sign with practiced ease as she passes. - He didn't mean anything nasty by that. He's used to being around witches. He lives with me. Who are you? In my experience; glowing eyes are usually bad news, but more so for red eyes then white.

[Lie] Nervously looks over at Doc-

[Doc] Shakes hir head quickly and walks over - We're just travellers miss.

[Dawn] I've used that line myself plenty of times. 

[Mort] Laughs a little

[Lie] Looks around for the sunglasses, the edges of her hood beginning to glow as her hair brightens from nervousness-

[Dawn] The hair too? How interesting.

[Doc] It's normal for us. 

[Dawn] are you some kind of metaphysical entites taking human form?

[Doc] Gives her a long appraising look- digital actually

[Mort] Whispers- ghosts in the machine.

[Mort] Offers Lie a hand up. Just bare cool bones with a texture like ivory

[Lie] Takes his hand, still wondering where the sunglasses went- I'm probably the only person safe from harm over losing those glasses...

[Dawn] Are you someones tulpas?

[Doc] We belong to ourselves. She used to be human.

[Dawn] Yeah.... me too. I don't miss it much.

[Mort] Shrugs- me either. I'm dealing.

[Lie] - I don't really remember it anymore...

[Dawn] How long have you been around? You look like you'be right at home in a Greek painting with some satyrs. And your friend.. we'll I'm getting a strong 1980's vibe from them.

[Doc] I'll take that as a compliment.

[Lie] - Not very long actually, I was born early 90's so I was in my twenty's when I got pulled into the digital realm...

[Dawn] Ah. 

[Mort] That's wild. How the hell did that happen?

[Lie] - Er, well... What is now my husband pulled me in as the means to the ends of a bet... However I'm curious about how you came about...

[Mort] Makes a rather sad face and it's surprising because it means the actual bones are shifting and morphing like they were soft. It was an accident. I burned... And I got a second chance, and life and a first chance at love. 

[Dawn] He's a very strong spirit. His bones are blessed and he's basically using them as a puppet for his soul.

[Doc] What about you? 

[Dawn] I'm old. Very very old. And I've got friends on the other side. That's the most important part. You're not the only one to speak with angels.

[Lie] Spots the glasses- Ah, there they are

[Doc] Slips off hir own glasses so Dawn can see,- What does light green usually stand for? 

[Dawn] Honestly? Immaturity.

[Doc] Ouch....

[Lie] - And what about dark green?

[Dawn] Confidence, reliabiltiy, but it can also mean someone who works themselves to death and neglects their own health and feelings. And don't feel too bad about the other. Light green is usually friendly and helpful too, it's a practical color.

[Lie] - Perhaps that's how my husband used to be...

[Dawn] Is he dead? I can talk to ghosts if you need some closure.

[Lie] - No, he's just been... Well, changed...

[Doc] I'd say that Cp STILL neglects his own health and feelings...

[Dawn] Gives her a pitying look- Does he need an exorcisim?

[Doc] Already did that actually.

[Lie] - Yeah, he's still recovering, but he's much better

[Mort] Is he like you? I mean.... what's it like?

[Lie] - He's a purely digital entity that's gained a physical form

[Doc] I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Doc, this is my friend Lie. 

[Dawn] Fascinating! Oh, I'm Dawn and this is my boyfriend Mort. So can you guys do magick inside the simulations? Control your environments?

[Lie] - Inside and out- Summons one of her lantern flowers

[Mort] That's lovely! And your aura hardly moved. Doesn't that take any effort for you? 

[Dawn] Is stunned- A full physical manifestation from ethers... Like it was nothing... sweet Azrael's name...

[Lie] - It used to take a lot, but I've grown more accustomed to it over time

[Doc] we have a sort of god mode in game that can translate out to here. We're just summoning things we could normally make or gather in game. 

[Dawn] So the diamond...

[Doc] It's digital, but real. So it's flawless but didn't really exist until I pulled it out. 

[Lie] - We also have different affinities, mine is plants, Doc's is more lighting based, my husband is fire and lava

[Dawn] I'm a necromancer, but I do all kinds of magick. Mort is more about.... instincts. 

[Mort] I can morph my aura and leave my body.

[Lie] - That could be very useful

[Mort] It has been in the past. 

[Dawn] So I can see how someone could die and become a digital ghost, but I'm having trouble imagining how to move the other direction...

[Lie] - Oh, I didn't actually die

[Doc] Raw materials. I'm haunting a body that was mindless in the same way Mort is clinging to his bones.

[Dawn] Gets a dark look - You didn't steal it, did you?

[Doc] I did not. I vat grew it from cells.

[Mort] Using video game tech?

[Lie] - Yeah that nearly ended in disaster last night...

[Doc] Yes. Well... one of the cell donors wasn't happy with me

[Dawn] Who gets mad over a single cell? 

[Mort] Pro-lifers? 

[Dawn] Makes a face- yuck. Good point.

[Lie] - My mate, he's not exactly found of people doing stuff with his code, I was the other donor

[Dawn] Looks between them - Now that you say something, I can see a shadow of resmblance around the face. But you two are in harmony anyway. It seems like your powers could flow together pretty nicely.

[Doc] We were made brines on the same seed. It's like a home team advantage energy-wise. 

[Lie] - We have a few plants that can attest to that

[Mort] I love plants. Can I see your flower?

[Lie] Holds it out to him- Absolutely

[Mort] Takes the blossom reverently and closes his eyesockets with a slight sound like twisting celery. For a moment nothing happens and then the plant seems to explode into a puff of leaves and blossoms and the roots and stems spill like water down from his hands in a lush bouquet. The lantern blooms are brighter as well with many subtle shades of red, yellow, and orange.

[Dawn] I'll get some water.

[Doc] Is impressed.

[Lie] - Oh, well that's surprising. I only gave you one of the flower's varieties and you managed to somehow create all three

[Mort] I could feel the colors inside it. It would be the same if you gave me a seed. The potential is there, I just released it in all it forms.

[Lie] - I see...

[Dawn] Comes back with a vase of water and they put the roots of the plant into it. - Yes, his power is much.. nicer then mine.

[Lie] - How so?

[Dawn] He's full of life, I'm... not.

[Lie] - I'm not sure I follow...

[Dawn] Give me a plant. Something expendable.

[Lie] Spawns an honesty flower and passes it over-

[Dawn] I have to step back, otherwise one of you might die from the proximity. - She takes several paces away and holds the flower near her lips and whispers a single sylable to it. The blossom withers and the petals fall off, within seconds the plants has curled up black and the dust of what remains falls like sand through her fingers.

[Doc] Words of power...

[Lie] - Wow...

[Dawn] That can command, and kill. Yes. And the more I say, the bigger the radius of deathly energy.

[Lie] - I'm very glad that as far as we know the pasta's don't have that ability...

[Mort] But she can't hurt me thankfully. 

[Doc] Because you're already dead.....

[Mort] Pastas?

[Lie] - Creepy pasta's, my husband was one and Doc has slowly been reforming more of them. They're beings infected by Insanity

[Dawn] You say that like it's not just a psychological issue. And bully for you doing the rehab thing. That takes patience.

[Doc] So true....

[Lie] - It's not, it's an entity in and of itself

[Mort] Lets out a little growl. 

[Dawn] I hate that kind of thing. Haunting a place without permission is bad enough, but taking someone over is unforgivable.

[Doc] It's really frustrating since it can be in more then one person at a time too.

[Dawn] Sounds like an ugly piece of work.

[Lie] - My husband's soul goal was to murder others. This included me. She drives her "children" to kill and for them to enjoy it

[Dawn] Are you here to save someone from it? 

[Doc] -Coughs- Wasplanningonraisingarelativeofoneactually

[Dawn] YOU WHAT?!

[Lie] - What xe said

[Dawn] WHY?!

[Doc] He was murdered by his brother and said brother misses him and deeply regrets his actions. I'm presuming he's a restless spirit anyway because of the circumstances. I want to reunite them. The brother is a sort of digital ghost already anyway.

[Mort] Dawn....

[Dawn] Yeah, I know. I shouldn't be getting judgy with other people.

[Lie] - I'm just here because I'm originally from this world and so can help Doc navigate

[Dawn] You're a good friend then.

[Doc] I just need a little bit of something from the remains to get his spirit's attention and bind him to a new digital form. Then I'll get lost if this is your territory.

[Lie] - Oh, have you noticed anything... Off? About the woods in the graveyard? My husband told us to be wary of them...

[Dawn] It's not like that... I'm quite interested in picking your brain when you're not on a grave-robbing mission. Oh, and that's where it is?

[Mort] Nosy MIBs wandering around there...

[Dawn] Both the government and supernatural types.

[Lie] - BEN did say that Jeff visits the grave every year...

[Dawn] October is the best month to talk to the dead. It gets easier as Samhain creeps up and then drops off a cliff the day after.

[Lie] - Samhain?

[Mort] Halloween.

[Lie] - Ah, I see

[Mort] But it feels weird out there. There are a lot of entities that would like to see us destroyed too. But I thought it was just more Outsiders looking for human prey.

[Lie] - According to my mate the pasta's are keeping an eye on the grave as well

[Dawn] Exactly how were you planning on getting what you need without getting caught? 

[Doc] Like this- Doc puts a hand out and phases it through a bookcase as if the matter was as insubstantial as smoke.

[Dawn] Less then solid. I got it. You're just going to slip into the ground like a ghost. 

[Doc] Exactly.

[Lie] - I'll be keeping an eye out above ground

[Dawn] I'm going with you. But Mort, you're staying here. 

[Mort] Why? 

[Dawn] Because I don't want you to be seen by anything that's out there and my skills seem more approriate for the situation. I'm sorry love.... but you know I'll come right back.

[Mort] Promise me you'll call for Azrael if things get too heavy, okay?

[Dawn] I won't have too. He's always with me in spirit.

[Lie] Glances outside- Looks like we still have a little time to kill before it's dark...

[Dawn] Good. I'll get my things. 

[Doc] Follows curiously. 

[Mort] Looks at Lie. - Thanks for not freaking out. I'm a bit self-concious about my looks. Most people can't see what's really there.

[Lie] - It's not as if you're the first skeleton I've seen, our game is filled with them

[Mort] Raises his eyeridges - Really? Aw, but I bet they're bad guys. Skeletons are such basic videogame enemies.

[Lie] - Some of them we have befriended, like Sam, our bartender

[Mort] Smiles - That's so cool. And equal opportunity too.

[Lie] - He just kinda showed up one day... We don't know how he got in or why he's not hostile, but he can make some spectacular drinks

[Dawn] Comes back with a trenchcoat on, her pockets bulging full. - So if you want my advice for seating a soul in a body I'll show you a trick. 

[Doc] Please, I'm always eager to learn.

[Mort] How odd. Maybe he was just a wandering soul missing what he did in life, and happened upon a place to be.

[Lie] - Who knows. There's also the skeletons Steve befriended who act as guards for the village. My mate actually controls all the mobs on his seed

[Mort] Are they okay with that? No one should be a slave. Dead or no.

[Dawn] Wait, this might work better if it comes from one of you. Lie, can you make me a big yellow rose?

[Lie] - They all have contracts with him and from what he's said they all seem to be willing participants- She spawns a yellow rose as she's talking and holds it out to Dawn

[Dawn] Thank you. Now watch me. 

[Doc] Watches enthralled. 

[Dawn] First we need a brain - she pulls out a rather large quartz crystal point. - It's already smudged and clean because I wasn't using it for anything. It will make a good anchor point because of it's structure and ability for memorizing energy patterns.

[Dawn] Then we use yellow rose because yellow is good for thinking and while it's energetic, it's not so boisterious as red or orange. More calm and collected. Roses are sacred anyway, both as a symbol of life and Death. 

[Mort] Mumbles - like the Tudor rose on the Death tarot card.

[Dawn] Then we make layers with tinfoil, since the aluminum is associated with cognitive abilities and it will help insulate the crystals energy without smothering it. - She wraps the crystal in rose petals and then foil, alternating layers until it's a lump the size of a snowball. - Here you go Doc, this one is on the house.

[Doc] Thank you... seriously, this is going to be easier then I thought.

[Lie] Starts playing with a few plant tendrils-

[Lie] - Dawn, how long have the two of you been here?

[Dawn] Not long. Thing's were getting... a bit hot where we were so we moved here. I've got a friend keeping an eye out until it's safe to go home. I just bought a failing business under a fake name and we moved in.

[Lie] - Well the diamond should help you

[Dawn] Oh I'm good for cash. Thank you though. It will look very nice in the sun on my window sill when I get home.

[Lie] - Oh, alright

[Mort] Lays a hand on the foil ball that Doc is holding and concentrates - after a moment he says- that should make it a bit more... inviting. 

[Dawn] Get a hunk of bone and a hank of hair okay? What you're doing is rootwork and that's how it goes.

[Doc] Got it.

[Dawn] Notices the time - She slings a curving staff over one shoulder and kisses Mort a passionate goodbye. - I'm ready.

[Lie] Preps some of her black thorns in her hand- Ready Doc?

[Doc] Lead on Lie.

[Lie] Nods and unlocks the door, she checks the street for cars before crossing with the others following- If we find a quiet corner I can get us over the fence with my plants since the front gate is probably locked by now

[Dawn] Is there a guard at the gates?

[Lie] - Probably

[Dawn] We go in the front door then. Just show me where. You two hang back.

[Lie] Points in the direction of the front gates-

[Doc] Could just walk through the wall but it wouldn't get the others in.

[Dawn] Strides up to the gates. There's a bored young man standing there with some keys on his belt. She stands back but speaks to him quietly. There's a feeling of coldness in the air as she talks and the bit of stomped grass around her feet shrivels and dies. The guard makes a stricken face and clutches his belly in consternation. He starts unbuckling his pants and the keys fall on the ground with his belt as he runs across the street into the restaurant.

[Lie] Is holding back laughter-

[Doc] What did you do?!

[Dawn] I told him it looked like he was having.... digestion issues. He'll be on the toilet for a while.

[Lie] - Come on, let's go through

[Lie] Heads through with the others following she knows she has to head towards the woods at the south side of the graveyard. She doesn't know the exact location so they'll have to do a bit of searching-

[Dawn] What's the guys name? The dead one?

[Lie] - Liu Woods

[Dawn] Pulls out a simple pendulum, It's just a glob of silvery metal on a string. She whispers the name to it and and adusts the string until it swings in a circle at the sound of the name. She casts it in different directions until she feels a tug of energy and starts walking.

[Lie] Follows quietly behind Dawn, curious. She shudders at the tree's coming closer however, something doesn't feel right about them-

[Doc] Also feels uneasy and readies hir static if it's needed.

[Lie] Small black tendril of thorns begin cropping up behind her-

[Dawn] Watches as the pendulum goes nearly horizontal and follows it with a quickness

[Lie] Swears she feels eyes watching them and shudders slightly-

[Dawn] Enters a small clearing and looks at the metal straining on it's string like a dog trying to reach it's master. - This Liu had strong energy.

[Doc] I'm on it. You guys play lookout. - Doc steps down into the ground like descending a staircase and quickly riffles the contents of the coffin. Xe takes a hunk of hair lying loose and the tip of a fingerbone with a murmured apology before coming back up.

[Dawn] Turns to the grave, her eyes darken, the white vanishing into black scleras. Her voice is not one of full command, but it is unplesant to the human ear. - Liu Woods, in the name of Azrael I command you hear and obey my voice. There is a loved one waiting for you. Cease your restless slumber and come forth. Take the gift that has been prepared and we will carry you back to a place where you may rise and live again. As I will, you must obey. In the name of the angel of Death, so mote it be. 

-There is a bit of a haze and some diffused light rises from the lush green soil, making a smoky halo around the ball of foil before vanishing. -

[Dawn] Pulls out a red flannel bag and opens it for Doc to drop the foil, bone and hairs inside before drawing it quickly closed in tying it with several knots.

[Lie] Feels as if something is very amiss and shifts nervously- Guys, please tell me you also feel like something is off...

[Dawn] Oh absolutely. This place is full of strange energies. But I don't feel it's anything terrible.

[Doc] Is staring at the bag- We got him. We can go home now.

[Lie] The glow from her hair is starting to peak through again- Yeah... Let's hurry... CP did tell us to avoid the woods as much as possible and they're a bit too close for my comfort...

[Dawn] I'm ready when you are.

[Doc] Same.

[Lie] Starts heading back towards the entrance, she notices someone standing still in their path wearing a rather heavy coat and some sort of device in their hand-

[Dawn] Um.... should I send this one to the toilet too?

[Doc] Just ignore him, that's what human's do right?

[Person] - Hello there, lovely night isn't it?

[Dawn] Oh yes. Are you ghost hunting? It's a good night to catch some EVP and scare yourself silly.

[Person] - Oh no, I'm into something much more physical than ghosts

[Dawn] Cryptozoology? This area is a bit too populated for bigfoot or ABCs. -Grins- Are you hunting Spring-heeled Jack?

[Person] - I'm searching for anomilies like Euclids, or even creepy pastas. And all three of you are giving off very interesting signatures...

[Dawn] Duh, we're witches.

[Person] - Oh you most certainly are, but these other two gives of digital signatures, something we've seen very rarely

[Dawn] Obviously you don't know much about magick. Chaos magick can be worked digitally. 

[Doc] Is basking in Dawn's confabulation. - I'm an appliance faith healer.

[Lie] - I'm just an apprentice

[Dawn] You heard of a horse whisperer? She does it with computer viruses.

[Dawn] You want lessons? I give classes, but this shit ain't cheap.

[Person] Is about to say something when his radio crackles to life- Heads up! We've got a top level threat here! What do we do?- The person pulls out the radio and speaks back- We're not equipted for that, how close is it?- The response is nothing but very loud static

[Lie] Mentally- Doc, think you can scope out how many others there are from under the ground?

[Doc] Wiggles hir fingers to reply. - I'd have to go down there and I don't want to get seperated. Cp would skin me alive. 

[Dawn] Muscles past the person on the path with perfect confidence. - Now unless you want obstructing citizens in the practice of their religious beliefs on your criminal record you'll - Her eyes go dark and her voice drops to a tone reserved for the unsealing of tombs- MOVE ALONG.

[Person] Takes a few steps back- Madame I assure you, you are more than welcome to leave, these two however are not persons such as you or I and must be contained

[Dawn] Bullshit. I'm leaving and I'm taking my students with me. Or you'll be hearing from my lawyer. I have no idea who you are and unless I see a badge and you have probable cause to arrest us, feel free to go fuck yourself.

[Person] Does produce a badge- I assure you ma'am, I am more than qualified to detain all of you

[Dawn] Gets the black look again - Then go FUCK YOURSELF.

[Dawn] Looks back- Run you dumbasses!

[Person] Stiffens and falls to the ground with a yell, he begins rolling around through the damp grass trying to undo his pants-

[Doc] Takes off like a shot -

[Lie] Goes in a separate direction-

-Several more agents heard the firsts yell and start narrowing in on the two digital entities and Dawn-

[Dawn] Keeps pace with Doc and shoves them sideways so they're running towards the gate.

[Dawn] Can I kill them? 

[Doc] I don't care! I don't even know who they are!

[Lie] Is already nearly surrounded as she slips and falls onto the ground-

[Dawn] Stops running and slams her curving staff on the ground with a loud bang. A translucent purple blade flips out from the reddish wood and she brandishes it at her pursurers

-The agents level guns- Drop your weapon!

[Doc] Pops out of the ground and drags them off their feet.

-There are surprised yells and a few fire into the ground-

[Dawn] Is on them like a vengeful angel and slices their very souls from their bodies with the glassy blade.

-The bodies are quick to drop-

[Doc] Climbs out of the ground - Shit! Where's Lie?!

[Lie] Is completely surrounded and one of the agents begins speaking into a radio-

[Agent] - We've surrounded one of the digital entities. moving in for capture

[Dawn] Pulls out the pendulum again and speaks Lie's name too it before bolting to where it's dragging her.

[Lie] Is fully expecting to be grabbed when the air begins buzzing with a static that Lie feels in her entire body, it quickly becomes very painful, dropping her to her knees and she's not the only one affected. As she watches the other agents collapse she feels something wrap around her waist and a soft jingling of bells before she feels as if her body is being yanked through a wall. Once the sensation ends she's hit with immense pain and her body begins glitching. She has no idea what's happening-

-A gentle sounding voice speaks to her- Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were digital! Oh no oh no, what do I do, we only have Strangled right now...

[Doc] Feels the pulse from afar and transforms in a panic, sweeping Dawn up in hir paws before leaping up into the dark sky.

[Dawn] What the actual fuck?!

[Doc] See's the circle of grunts but no Lie and goes ballistic. Xe starts grabbing them in hir teeth and flinging them against trees and rocks. Xe's getting shot but not even noticing because of hir size. Dawn is just hanging onto hir mane for dear life.

[Lie] Is gasping in pain as the glitches course through her body-

[Doc] Stomps on whats left of the soldiers and pants as the rage fades. 

[Dawn] Holy crap.... Just calm down okay! Your energies are all over the place!

[Unknown person] - Oh please be okay! Maybe brother will know how to fix this? But I can't teleport with you again, it will just cause you more damage!

[Doc] Starts sniffing the ground- Use the pendulm! I can't find her smell! 

[Dawn] Uhhh... THAT WAY! 

[Doc] Barrels through the trees -

-Lie and the mysterious person are deep in the woods, much deeper than any grave or trail. There's barely a sound where they are and the tree's are almost dead looking-

[Doc] Roars into the clearing, scattering trees like matchsticks with the top of hir flat head. Xe's scratched and bleeding from bullet wounds and hir eyes are like roman candles in the darkness- Liiiiieeee!!!!

[Dawn] Accidently lets go of the pendulum and it flies like an arrow straight to Lie and sticks to her shoe.

-The stranger is startled and stands up, he's nearly 15 feet tall and wearing a polka dotted suit and has a face like a black smiley face although it's currently in a very concerned expression-

[Doc] Is barely understandable and insanely angry- get away from her.

[Splendor] - I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her! But the SCP was going to hurt her! And she looks so fragile!

[Dawn] Hops down from the dragon's head with a graceful twist. - I got it. But you feel like an Outsider to me. What's your name?

[Splendor] - I'm Splendorman, or Splendy for short

[Doc] Hir pulse is slowing down and xe's noticing the pain the adrenaline was blocking. 

[Dawn] You don't know an asshole named Raku by any chance, do you? He's got your build...

[Splendorman] - No, I do not

[Dawn] Good.

[Lie] A large glitch bursts through her body-

[Doc] Lie... She... what did you do to her?!

[Splendor] - I didn't realize she was digital! When we slender beings teleport we release a small EMP burst, normally the digital pasta's have built up a resistance or can brace themselves for the impact and protect themselves!

[Dawn] What the hell is a slender?

[Splendor] - Beings like me, although most of my brethren are far more murderous

[Dawn] So Outsiders. Unless you're some kind of morally ambigious angels.

[Splendor] - I don't know what you mean by that...

[Dawn] An Outsider is an energy entity that can form a physical body with help or at will but is not native to the same plane of existence where humans live.

[Splendor] Shrugs- I don't know, I just remember coming to existence with my brother near and him teaching me the basics of how to feed and such

[Dawn] Growls at the word 'feed.' - Outsiders also eat energy from humans to sustain themselves.

[Splendor] - Oh... Then maybe? I usually feed off of happy energies though

[Dawn] Oh. Then that's okay. But it's all hash anyway. My friends need healing and I think I need a ticket out of town again. If no one has any better ideas, I'm going to call my father.

[Splendor] - I'm really sorry!

[Doc] Slumps and changes back, xe knows it will magnify hir injuries, but also that xe's too big to move otherwise and quickly loosing adrenaline.

[Lie] Is in immense pain-

[Dawn] humph. - She gets down on her knees and holds the handle of the scythe upright and against her forehead.

[Dawn] Father... please come to my aid. I believe I am in danger, and I need space to assist some new friends.

-There's a subtle shifting of shadows and a figure nearly as tall as Splendor slides out of them. He is concealled almost entirely by a black cloak that seems woven of the night itself. - I AM HERE. - The figure opens vast grey wings and the air is thick with his power. He lays a gentle hand on Dawn and there's a flash of blinding light. -

-Suddenly the light fades away and the group is standing on a sandy white beach. The crystal clear waters are lapping gently at the shore and the sun is shining on them. In the distance gulls are crying- 

[Mort] races up to them from the tree line of palms and bushes and grabs Dawn-

[Mort] What the hell happened?! There were sirens and police and firetrucks and gods only know what else and then Azrael just snatched me out of nowhere!

[Lie] Is curled up on the ground, not registering her surroundings-

[Dawn] It was nessesary. And you are needed here. Our new friends are injured. 

[Mort] Notices Splendor and gives a high pitched scream

[Splendor] - Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare!

[Mort] Screams again and Dawn smacks him

[Dawn] Since when are you afriad of clowns?

[Mort] SINCE NOW.

[Splendor] - I'm sorry!- He backs off a little

[Mort] Walks shakily over to where Lie is sitting and Doc is slumped on the ground. He gathers his energy in both hands and it looks like green flames dancing amongst his fingers. Gently he lays a hand on each of them and starts mumbling a prayer to Azrael. The energy flows out of him and fills his injured friends, knitting Lie's glitch back together and forcing the embedded bullets to pop from Doc's flesh and fall in the sand.

[Lie] After a moment breaths in relief and relaxes a little-

[Doc] Looks up. - when did we get to the beach?

[Dawn] Remember we were talking about angels? Mine lent a hand.

[Lie] Her eyes open, the sunglasses having been lost in the scuffle with the agents- Owwwww, I don't think I've ever been in that much pain before...

[Mort] Just relax, I healed you but you should stay still for a moment. Let the sun warm you and the wind soothe your stress.

[Doc] Looks out across the water. - What a pretty day.

[Splendor] - Your eyes... Their like Herobrines!

[Doc] We are brines.

[Lie] Mutters- That and the brine he's referring to is my husband...

[Dawn] Well, either way. I'm glad to be home.

[Mort] Same. I hate cold weather

[Splendor] - Do you need help getting back to the digital realm?

[Doc] Yes please.

[Splendor] - Hmmm, I might be able to sneak you into Herobrines room and you could try using his computer...

[Dawn] All you need is a computer?

[Lie] - Yeah... I'll just need to see one briefly...

[Mort] Can you walk? There's one at the house but it's too big to drag it here.

[Splendor] - I could carry you!

[Lie] - Er, I might be able to walk, unless you want to call my mate, Doc?

[Splendor] - No my dear, I insist!- Splendor carefully scoops Lie up into his arms and reaches out for Doc with his tendrils tipped with bells

[Doc] Eyes go wide, but xe's too stiff from the closing wounds to fight it. 

[Dawn] I'm watching you Splendy...

[Splendy] - I promise, I didn't mean to hurt her earlier, I didn't realize she was digital

[Mort] Leads them down a dusty path through the verdant jungle. Presently a few chickens cross their path, including a jet black rooster that opens his beak in a silent crow at their approach. Soon the path opens into a beautiful clearing with a waterfall. There are turbines spinning on the sheer face of a cliff and a dilapidated white farmhouse squatting in the shadow of the wall. To the other side is a garden that seems planted by madmen, teeming with every sort of fruit, herb, flower and vegetable. He walks up onto the creaky porch and steps into the cool interior before indicating a rather large PC tower with a CRT monitor on a low desk in the corner beside a fireplace. The couch looks worn and old and a pair of scythes are crossed over the mantle.

[Splendor] - I better not get near...

[Dawn] pokes the power button and the motor inside spins to life before displaying the WindowsXP symbol and dropping to the digital desktop.

[Lie] Shakily makes her way to the chair and touches the screen, concentrating briefly- CP? Can you hear me?

-There's a brief flicker of static as Lie scoots back. CP slips out of the screen and pulls Lie into an embrace-

[Dawn] Nice trick. 

[Mort] Holy hell that was cool! Can you do that with anything that has a screen?

[CP] Scowls- Who the fuck are these asswipes?

[Lie] - CP be nice

[Dawn] The ones who helped save your friends asses, jerkface.

[Doc] Shut the fuck up Cp, she literally called the Angel of Death to give us a lift halfway across the damn planet.

[CP] Growls-

[Splendor] Launches himself at CP from the other side of the room- HEROBRINE!

[CP] Grunts as Splendor slams into him and slams him into a wall- FUCKING NETHER WHAT THE FUCK! SHIT FUCK SHIT!

[Doc] Laughs, really hard-

[Dawn] So you're the basic brine and these guys are the custom models. Got it.

[Splendor] Easily picks CP up and holds him up off the ground- We've been so worried! Where have you been!? You left no notice as to where you were at all and any time we've gotten close you've just been attacking the others!

[Lie] - Hey now, that's my husband you're talking about

[Doc] He was worried they'd hurt Lie. They did kidnap and hurt him last time they had him trapped.

[CP] - SPLENDOR LET ME THE FUCK GO RIGHT NOW!

[Dawn] Thumbs at Splendor - I take it back. I like this guy. 

[Mort] Snickers

[Splendor] - What? Oh dear, those weren't their orders at all!

[CP] - SPLENDOR!

[Splendor] - Oh! Sorry...- Puts CP down- Now then, why were you so concerned about this young lady that you refused to come home?

[Doc] Because they eloped. Cp didn't think you guys would be okay with that. He just needed his own space.

[Splendor] His face lights up- YOU FOUND YOUR MATE!? OH HOW WONDERFUL!!!!

[Dawn] Congrats, I'll send fruit.


	93. Liu Ressurected Zly appears

[CP] Teleports so he's between Lie and Splendor while scowling at Dawn. He picks his mate up and moves her farther away from the slender being- Splendor shut up

[Splendor] - Oh but it makes so much more sense now! Whenever any of the members of the house have found a mate they always go off for awhile but they do eventually return, usually once the mate has settled down and the two are fully bonded. Although honestly brother wasn't certain if you were going to find a mate at all what with how quickly you'd kill your victims- He continues to ramble

[Lie] Mentally to CP- Is he always like this?

[CP] - Yup, and waaaaaaay too happy for his own good... Are you sure your okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, just a bit shaken up, we almost got caught by these really weird agent like people...

[CP] - Fuck, the SCP was there?

[Lie] - Is that who it was?

[CP] - Most likely...

[Splendor] Still rambling- Oh! And brother will be relieved to know that this is why you haven't come home yet! I wonder if he'll give your mate her own room or have her share yours?

[Doc] You can't tell him about her! In fact, you should come with us.

[Splendor] Deflates a little- Why not? He'd probably really like to meet her...

[Doc] Yeah, but I don't think the reverse would be true. The manor is no place for a bright blossom like her. She'd wither away. When you see our home you'll understand.

[Splendor] - But only brother's been able to get into the digital realm, and that's only with lot's of help from our digital members to keep his emp field in check...

[CP] - BEN and I can figure out how to do that for you Splendor, it shouldn't be too different...

[Splendor] - But you should still at least visit home!

[Dawn] Excuse me for butting in. But did you say you needed some kind of energy kept in check?

[CP] - Yeah, slender beings release a natural EMP field which can be disastrous for anything digital

[Doc] Do you know much about fixing digital issues Dawn? 

[Dawn] Nope. But I wasn't kidding about being a witch. And if this huge dude isn't a supernatural entity then someone really needs to do something about the growth hormones in beef.

[Doc] What did you have in mind?

[Dawn] eyes him up - Mojo bag. It'll have to be kept on his person and that's the most convenient way to do it. 

[Doc] Can I... watch you make it? For educational purposes?

[Dawn] It probably won't translate into you being able to replicate my work, but sure.

[Splendor] - Herobrine, you really should go home and at least check in, get some fresh clothes, OH! And play with Sally at least a little, she has missed you...

[CP] - Splendor I can't...

[Splendor] - Why not?

[CP] - It's... Complicated...

[Dawn] Starts bustling around, muttering as she dumps pinches of ingredients into a small bowl. - If it's a mental power that he's not or can't control then we need to shore that up so some celery seeds, and lilly of the valley... Something to keep him calm so there aren't any emp bursts... Loosestrife, lavender, violets...

[Splendor] - Won't you at least take your mate to at least meet Slender so brother can make certain she's off limits to the others?

[CP] Much louder than he intended- NO!

[Doc] Is captivated. 

[Mort] Is just wearing a happy smile, he loves to see Dawn work and it's filling the room with a peaceful energy. 

[Dawn] Draws out some colorful fabric - A brown and blue hand dye will do the trick, brown for grounding, blue for peace. 

[Doc] Let me have that. I may not be a witch, but I can damn well sew.

[Lie] - CP please, not so loud, I still feel like I have a headache...

[CP] – Why?

[Lie] - I may have started glitching really hard when Splendy initially teleported with me...

[CP] - Turns on Splendy- YOU FUCKING HIT HER WITH AN EMP BLAST!?

[Splendor] - I'M SORRY!

[Doc] Starts making a small bag with a long drawstring. 

[Dawn] Now something for the electrical issues, titanium quartz since it's a good heart for a bag and it's been plated with electricity, hematite chip for sucking up bad or excess energy, A steel ball bearing since farady cages are made of steel - She takes a lamp plug and bends one of the prongs with a pair of pliers until it snaps off - brass for conductivity.

[Doc] Finishes the bag.

[Lie] - CP please! What did I just say about being loud?

[CP] Growls but pulls Lie closer in a protective embrace- If I don't remember later, make sure to have Doc go over you, I know how painful an EMP blast can be...

[Dawn] And something for protection, not to protect him from things, but to protect others from him if the other countermeasures fail and he 'goes off' so to speak. Some dry beans, A bit of bodhi and cedar wood, a bit of cotton for calming and a tiny twist of roots to help him get acclimated to the local enviroment and not disturb it.

[Doc] I bet roots are also for making yourself at home, aren't they?

[Dawn] grins- Indeed they are.

[Lie] - I know I felt better once we got here

[Doc] pricks up hir ears at the mention of hir name. - Lie should be fine. This guy here healed her. 

[Mort] Waves gamely.

[CP] Narrows eyes at Mort and growls a little-

[Mort] What was that for? I was just helping.

[Lie] - CP knock it off. Sorry Mort, my mates just a tad on the protective side...

[Mort] I guess I can get the same way... I'm just not inclined to challenge people for no reason.

[Lie] - He's a bit... Aggressive...

[Dawn] Packs the tiny bag and pulls it tightly before knotting it closed. She holds it tightly in her fist and plants her feet apart before uttering a very quiet prayer over it. The energy rises up from her feet in a spiral of cool air and wraps itself over the bag in her hand. Making it glow briefly and then settle into itself like an animal going to sleep. She offers it to Splendor - With my blessings. This will keep your friends safe and your abilities under control.

[Splendor] Takes it- So pretty! And warm!

[Doc] Motions for 'It goes around your neck.'

[Splendor] Has a bit of difficulty getting it around his neck but does manage before tucking it into his shirt, he then just starts humming-

[CP] Picks Lie up and carries her over towards Doc, harshly bumping into Mort- Oi, are we going or what?

[Mort] Elbows Cp relflexitively. It's as hard as you would expect from an elbow that's all bone.

[CP] Growls at Mort again-

[Lie] Rolls her eyes-

[Mort] What the hells your problem dude?

[Lie] - Probably the fact that we've been separated for awhile and he's having to take care of his little brother

[Mort] Harsh. Babysitting stinks. But... it must be nice to have family that doesn't hate you...

[Lie] - Normally they do hate each other

[Dawn] I doubt it can compare. His only blood family member is his mom who thinks he's some kind of demon straight from hell. We haven't spoken to her in years.

[Lie] - CP and his brother used to be very close until a man who impersonated their father turned them against each other, they've been fighting and killing each other ever since

[Dawn] Wait! Killing? Are you guys some kind of immortals?

[Doc] It's a video game style respawn

[Dawn] Oh. - Seems disappointed.

[Mort] So I guess you guys are heading home to it?

[CP] Kicks Doc's leg lightly- Oi, let's go

[Doc] Yes. We've been gone too long as it is. I really appreciate your help though. It's been a pleasure. 

[Dawn] Will we ever see you again?

[Doc] If you don't mind being a safe place where we can come into the world from the digital realm yes.

[Dawn] Then you're welcome anytime. 

[Mort] -Coughs- Leave the sourpuss at home next time.

[CP] Flips Mort the bird- Fuck you, I'm one of the only ones currently that can open the way asshole

[Doc] I don't think that will be the case for very long Cp. 

[Mort] Sticks out his tongue at Cp, it's green and slightly translucent.

[CP] Forms a fireball in his hand to chuck at Mort-

[Splendor] Quickly baps it out- Now now CP, we're guests here

[Mort] Pfft, I can do that too. - Makes his own fireball, but it's bright green. He plays with it for a moment before shaking it out.

[Lie] Gently tugs CP's face in her direction- Hey, look at me

[CP] Gives his mate his attention and is pulled into a kiss earning a small purr from him-

[Splendor] Squeals very loudly-

[CP] - Shut up Splendy!

[CP] Focus' on the computer screen and opens the way back to the server- Oi, let's go already!

[Doc] Slips through gratefully, hir body readjusting to the lower resolution. - Geeze it's good to be home.

[CP] Is very tempted to leave Splendor behind-

[Doc] Reaches through the hole for Splendor's hand - Trust Dawn. It's safe.

[Splendor] - Okay- Let's himself be pulled through- But I still think Herobrine should visit home

[Doc] Types out for BEN to please come to the spawn with hir free hand. - I think you'll be surprised how many of his comrades are already here. 

[BEN] Glances at Jeff to make sure he's okay before flying off to spawn- What?

[CP] Steps through with Lie-

[Doc] I brought a friend BEN, Cp wanted you to help give him a going over. Though I think he'll be fine. 

[BEN] Freezes up when he see's Splendor- No. Nononononononononononono!

[Doc] What's wrong?

[Splendor] - BEN!- Launches himself at the smaller entity and wraps his long arms around him in a tight hug

[BEN] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Ummm. - Types out to Deerheart. - I'm back! Love you tons! I'm at the spawn.

[Deer] Perks up and takes off-

[Doc] Uh. Splendor, you should probably let him take a breath.

[Splendor] - OH! Sorry...- Let's go of BEN

[Doc] You feel okay Splendor?

[BEN] Floats a small distance away-

[Splendor] - It feels a little weird, but this place is so colorful!

[BEN] Moves closer to CP and loud whispers- Why the fuck is Splendy here and why isn't the server dying a horrible death right now because of it?

[Doc] I ran into a mystic on the outside. A really powerful witch. She made him some kind of magick bag with herbs and crystals that fixes his energy problem.

[BEN] Is very confused-

[Doc] What? You guys are energy entities, you never encountered into any pagans out there?

[CP] - Doc, we were usually killing

[Doc] I'd think that kind of person would be memorable in that they'd put up a fight. Or at least have an aura that discourages predators.

[BEN] Shrugs- Never noticed anything on my end

[CP] - Neither did I

[Doc] Odd. Well it doesn't matter. I'm just glad to be home.

[Deer] Comes running down the path and launches herself at Doc-

[Doc] Catches her and spins her around happily like a scene from a mushy movie. - I missed you so much!

[Deer] Mumbles- Don't ever do that again

[Splendor] - Awwwwww!

[Doc] I will though, but it will be because I'm gonna take you with me.

[CP] - Come on BEN, we should probably make certain that Splendy doesn't destroy the server- Gently places Lie down and pulls up the games coding

[Doc] I have something to show you, I plan on making more of them, but for now, just one. - Takes out the luna moth and watches as it morphs from a real thing into something lower res. The large moth rests on hir hands, lightly moving it's pale green wings in the sunshine.

[Deer] - It's so beautiful

[gem] -Has just come down the path Eddy and Edward on her shoulders seeing everyone- hello.

[Doc] It's crazy out there. Everything is magnified. Smells, colors, textures, Lie yelled at me for stealing random things.

[BEN] Adds his own abilities to manipulating the code- Sheesh I hate doing this shit

[Lie] - Because your not supposed to steal things Doc!

[Deer] Giggles a little-

[Doc] Like anybody would miss a few rocks and sticks and bugs.

[Lie] - And food?

[Doc] We paid for it, didn't we? And I traded that little kid an emerald for her burger. Fair and square.

[Lie] - YOU DID WHAT!?

[Doc] What? Did I pay too much? It was just a little gem.

[Lie] Buries her face in her hands and CP's trying not to laugh-

[gem] -see's splendorman and walks over to him- Hi I'm gem and this is Eddy and Edward.

[Splendor] Looks down- Oh, hello!

[Doc] Resident enderman cuties.

[Doc] How was everything while I was gone Gem?

[Deer] Nudges at Doc a bit and gives hir a light kiss on the neck- There's something I want to do

[gem] We finally have a house I am very proud of it

[Doc] Wilts - Yeah.... I had something else to tell you actually Deerheart. I did something bad...

[Deer] - What happened?

[CP] Tp's behind Doc and slaps his hand over Doc's mouth- Nothing happened, end of discussion

[Doc] Shakes him off. -I got some of Lies lust blossom on me accidentally. It locked me in my dragon form too...

[Deer] - What happened?

[CP] – NOTHING!

[BEN] - Hey asshole, get back over here and help

[Doc] I took it out on Cp. I'm sorry love. I was in so much pain. I feel like such a heel.

[BEN] Freezes and bursts out laughing loosing his concentration enough to fall to the ground, rolling around laughing-

[gem] -looks back at splendorman as the two Enderman make cute little noises- Its nice to meet you.

[Doc] Don't laugh BEN! This is serious. It could have been really bad if I had less self-control!

[Splendor] - It's nice to meet you too

[BEN] Can't speak he's laughing so hard-

[eddy and Edward] -climb off of gem and start to try and climb splendor-

[Splendor] - Oh! That sorta tickles!

[eddy and Edward] -make it on to his shoulders and pap his face while gem watches to make sure they are safe-

[Splendor] Laughs and carefully touches the little ender- They're so cute!

[gem] -has a soft smile as she watches the three-

[Splendor] Is laughing and trying to figure out a way to play with the little enders-

[Deer] - Love, look at me. I don't care about what happened out there, everyone makes mistakes. I'm just happy that you came home safe and sound

[Doc] Hir lip trembles a bit and she grabs Deerheart in an enthusastic hug. - Thank you. I'm so sorry. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I never want to hurt you.

[Deer] - It's okay love, everything is fine

[eddy and Edward] -little Enderman noises as they look out from the new height -

[CP] Rolls his eyes and tp's back over to where BEN is to work on the coding-

[BEN] Is still laughing-

[Splendor] Boops the little enders with one of his tendrils-

[Doc] Moves back a tiny bit. - Deerheart, this is my new friend, Splendorman. Splendy, this is my mate Deerheart.

[Splendor] - Oh, hello miss!

[Deer] - Oh, your very tall...

[Splendor] - I'm not even the tallest in my family!

[eddy and Edward] -each grab a tendril so they can shake it so the bell makes loud ringing noises as they make happy noises-

[Splendor] Smiles at Eddy and Edward-

[gem] -giggles a little at the two enders cuteness-

[Doc] Notices BEN. - Stop laughing dammit. That's mean on several levels. Cp sacrificed himself so Lie wouldn't have too, and it's not like I'm bad in bed! 

[Splendor] - You want him to stop?

[CP] - Doc, shut up!

[Doc] Of his own accord yes. It's nothing that deserves punishment. Just letting him know it's not okay.

[Splendor] - He's not one to stop easily though...- Gets lost in thought

[Doc] Grumbles at BEN.

[eddy and Edward] -eddy wiggles the bell at splendor as Edward is shaking it everywhere-

[Splendor] Takes another of his tendrils and snags BEN- ENOUGH- He then puts a stunned BEN back onto the ground

[Doc] What did you do? Do you have some kind of psychic powers as well? Or is it just that he knows not to fuck with you?

[Splendor] - They've all learned that when a slender being gives an order, they should listen, at least, that's what brother tells me

[eddy and Edward] -stops at the loud enough not sure what is going on-

[aven] -comes down the path to see everyone so she walks next to gem-

[Doc] I see. I'm usually of the 'get more flies with honey then vinager' managment style. He's been getting better since he came in.

[Doc] Hey Aven, what's new?

[Splendor] - I try not to use it often, but sometimes it is necessary

[aven] glad the house I live in has so little water and it barely rains

[Doc] Hmmm, maybe you should have a salt talk with Jeff when you have a moment. Lost Silver on the other hand, seems pretty content with his repairs.

[Splendor] - Jeff and Silver are here too!?

[BEN] Notices Aven- Well hey, you finally succumb to my charm?

[Doc] Oh yes. Silver has some shiny new limbs, and I adjusted Jeff so he could exist here. Fixed his face too so food wouldn't fall out when he tried to eat. He's pretty pissed at me for that.

[aven] -looks away from ben- no I haven't I was just in the area with gem

[Splendor] - That smile is significant to him...

[BEN] - Oh come on, you know you wanna~

[aven] nope

[Doc] In his current state it's also horribly painful, and bleeds enough to make him pass out. I left the scars but.... - shrugs helplessly-

[CP] Ducks in time to avoid being smacked by Splendor's tendril which whacks BEN upside the head rather casually-

[BEN] - OW! FUCKER!

[aven] -laughs at the fact ben just got smacked-

[Doc] You technique needs work BEN. Aven, not nice.

[CP] - BEN focus, you can fail at flirting all you want AFTER we've done this

[gem] I agree with doc aven don't laugh

[aven] what you going to do about gem?

[gem] maybe I will smack you

[aven] -shuts up-

[Splendor] - We've been getting very concerned about the others, but you've been working on them?

[Doc] It's what I do. I like to fix people and things. My work with Cp has been a rollercoaster. He's actually killed me multiple times.

[Splendor] - Yes well he can be rather aggressive...

[Doc] At least the random killing sprees have ceased. Now he mostly just swears at people instead. I'm proud of him.

[CP] - FUCK YOU DOC!

[Splendor] - He does that at home as well

[Doc] Indicates - See? Progress!

[Lie] - He's also no longer bringing victims into the game

[Doc] That too. But that was for you Lie. I can't claim that victory.

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[Splendor] - I think I'm missing something here...

[gem] oh lie I need to ask you something

[Doc] What do you mean?

[Lie] - What is it Gem?

[Splendor] - How does she affect the victims?

[Doc] She asked him not to do it. It made her sad, and me too. So he stopped.

[gem] eddy and Edward had picked some of your flowers I don't know what they do but I have a large bouquet of them

[Splendor] - Awwww, the mate bonds must have hit him very hard!

[Lie] - What do they look like?

[gem] -pulls out the bouquet of honesty flowers- these are the flowers

[Doc] He'd walk through fire for her, it's a beautiful thing. And she's a peaceful soul.

[Lie] - Oh, those are my honesty flowers, they're pretty harmless unless you have something to hide and somebody just happens to ask the right questions

[Splendor] - Awwwwwwwwww!

[gem] is it a bad thing that I have all these? after all they were behind a fence.

[Doc] That was my reaction. And considering how frightened she was of him at first and how obsessed he was with her, I think things have gone very well for them both. Lie promised to stay in-game with him in return for his victims freedom. And then she was made a brine by one of the other Herobrine's here to ease her digital transition.

[Lie] - They're only behind a fence because CP put the fence up because he kept getting caught up in them...

[Splendor] - She's so selfless! I'm surprised he chose her as his mate...

[gem] well they are very pretty -pulls out a few and makes two tiny flowers crowns before putting away the rest-

[eddy and Edward] -see the crowns and climb down and go over to gem so she can put them on their heads-

[Doc] It has to do with what he is. He may be a creepypasta, but he's a Herobrine first. And when they fall for someone, there's no force in Minecraftia that can keep them away. It's also a weak point though, because a blow in true anger on a brine from their mate deals far more damage then it should and carries a chance of not healing correctly.

[Splendor] - So how exactly did it happen between the two of them? What was the turning point?

[eddy and Edward] -are parading around with there new crowns-

[Doc] It might have been because of sympathy at first... TLOT can alter people's forms as well as his own and Cp was just... being horrible. So TLOT kinda... turned him into a little red cat and made Lie responsible for taking care of him. He still managed to claw, bite, vomit, pee on and destroy several things, but it taught him how it felt to be helpless. Gave him some empathy for the people he'd been torturing. And that little show of remorse was the crack in his facade that actual love needed to take root within.

[CP] - That's fucking bullshit Doc!

[Doc] Grins- How would you describe it then? If you don't like my way of telling it.

[CP] - Shut up! It has nothing to do with the fact that I found it fucking hard to kill her!

[Doc] Cocks hir head at him. - Generally that's what happens when you love someone CP. It's hard to hurt them intentionally.

[CP] - Oh sure and the way she smiles, laughs, and sings makes my chest feel funny and god fucking damn it there are honesty flowers nearby, aren't there

[eddy and Edward] -starts walking by cp with there crowns-

[CP] - GO AWAY!

[eddy and Edward] -stop and look at cp-

[CP] Growls at them a bit-

[eddy and Edward] -walk back to gem-

[aven] -starts getting hot so she ties her shirt into a make shift crop top and rolls up her jeans into shorts-

[BEN] Has stopped looking at the code to stare at Aven-

[aven] -takes off her hat to try and fan herself as she stands in a position that shows off her curves-

[BEN] - Wanna touch...

[aven] -stops and looks at ben-

[Doc] Ah it's okay Cp. Eveybody knows how you feel about Lie. You should get more used to just telling her though. It's always nice for your loved ones to make you feel cherished and appreciated.

[BEN] Doesn't even notice her looking-

[CP] - Shut up!

[aven] -gives is to hot to care if ben watches she is to hot-

[BEN] Nudges CP- Dude, boobies

[CP] - Again, focus, we need to finish this

[Doc] I know how you feel about me, too. So It's okay Cp. You say whatever makes you feel better.

[CP] Growls in irritation

[aven] -is trying her best to get as much skin exposed to the air to cool off with out showing anything she even rolls up their jeans to become a short shorts and even puts her arms out the top of the shirt so she has no sleeves at all-

[BEN] Is finding it very difficult to concentrate on working on the code-

[Aven] –Stomach growls- Gem do you have any food on you? Preferably something that’s not hot.

[Gem] I have cake.

[Aven] Hand it over please I am hungry.

[Gem] –Pulls it out of her innovatory but trips as she is going to hand it to Aven and the cake hits Aven smack dap in the face-

[Aven] – Is now covered in the white frosting from the cake is it starts to drip down her face and onto her chest.- God fucking damn it Gem what the nether!

[Gem] Sorry.

[Aven] -Starts to become sticky as the frosting become runny and starts drip over left eye. Aven still hungry licks her lips to get some frosting.-

[BEN] Has lost all concentration once more causing CP to growl in irritation-

[CP] Mutters- And there goes any help I was going to get...

[BEN] - I could help you clean off without water~

[aven] no keep water away from me

[BEN] - Relax, I said without water- floats closer

[aven] -the frosting keeps dripping.- oh no you don't

[BEN] - It's a genuine offer~

[aven] you just want to lick it off don't you

[BEN] - Maybe~

[aven] I would rather be sticky and covered in frosting then get cleaned off like that

[BEN] - You have to admit though that it's the most readily available solution at the moment- Is now right in front of Aven

[aven] no the most readily available solution is a carpet from gem -points at gem-

[BEN] Quickly darts forwards and gives a small lick on Aven's neck before darting back out of range- Nah, my solutions more fun~

[Aven] -Aven's face turns bright red before she storms off fuming because she accidently left her weapons at home-

[Gem] you went to far ben.

[BEN] - No I didn't

[Gem] Aven is one for commitment she is not one for a one nightstand she has told me that she thinks that's all you want.

[BEN] - Well if she'd let me do it more than once I wouldn't say no~

[Gem] It's more then that Aven want a boyfriend a guy to call her own if you want sex from her then you need to be ready to commit.

[BEN] - HA! Yeah right

[Gem] Laugh all you want but that's how Aven thinks and if anyone would know it would be me.

[BEN] - I'll fuck her eventually

[Gem] the day you fuck her is the day you become her boyfriend it will never happen before

[BEN] - Well then I'll just have to prove you wrong

[Gem] Your can't prove Aven's best friend wrong when she both lives with her and tells her everything so I know more about he she has told me multiple time what it would take so you got to show you care or you will get nothing from her

[BEN] - I don't need to show you anything!

[gem] No you have to show Aven.

[BEN] Growls and floats back over to CP-

[eddy and Edward] -followed ben-

[CP] - Welcome back- He's still going through the code

[BEN] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[gem] Do you even like Aven?

[BEN] - How the fuck should I know? She only yells at me!

[gem] Well she would be calmer but all she expects is you want to fuck her and that's it. She does think your cute and would consider dating you if you weren't so lets have sex all the time.

[BEN] Cocks a brow in interest-

[Gem] frankly that seems to be the only problem she has with you the constant want for sex you might get her attention and not get yelled at if you when over to her and had a normal conversation not mentioning sex once.

[BEN] - But she has boobies!

[gem] and there is your problem that's all she think you care about come to think of it if you where dating she most likely wouldn't care if you wanted to touch her as long as it wasn't all you wanted

[CP] - You do realize he's pretty much 10, right?

[BEN] - HEY! Who's side are you on!

[gem] Aven doesn't seem to care she knows he is young

[eddy and Edward] -trying to grab ben's floating feet to climb him-

[CP] - 10 as in Boobs are pretty much the only thing he can think about

[BEN] - Dude, we're supposed to be family!

[gem] Well maybe he can think of other things because apparently he hasn't even mention mine once maybe all that is on his mind is Aven's because there is a little bit of want for Aven in there

[BEN] - Well she does seem like the easier target...

[CP] Is resisting every urge to drown BEN in the bay-

[Gem] she isn't she is stubborn she could wait forever and she will still not give in

[eddy and Edward] -Edward manages to grab on of ben's legs while eddy still can't reach-

[BEN] Scowls and tries to shake them off- GET OFF!- Honesty pollen goes everywhere

[eddy and Edward] -eddy and Edward go flying a few blocks away and they start to make crying sounds and gem rushes to their aid-

[BEN] Sneezes a bit from the pollen-

[gem] -manages to find neither are hurt just a little sore- well I hope you want to at least try and treat Aven right.

[BEN] - But I just wanna fuck her!

[gem] well then your not going to get anything

[BEN] Groans-

[Gem] -is holding eddy and Edward they are clinging to her- I wish I knew how to get you understand.

[CP] - Try physically pounding it into him, that sometimes works

[gem] Tell that to Aven and Ben's last fight it didn't get through to him and if its violence get Aven to do it I would rather not.

[CP] - That's mostly because he's an idiot

[BEN] - SERIOUSLY DUDE! YOU'RE SUPPOSSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!

[CP] - BEN I have half a mind to drown you right now...

[Gem] Aven and Ben nearly drowned each other.

[CP] - Good

[Gem] I would rather see them not kill each other and ben man up and treat Aven with respect and Aven would date him which if he played his cards right and wasn't so forward about it all the time she would fuck him.

[CP] - Yeah not likely to happen

[BEN] Is grumbling unhappily-

[Gem] why don't you prove both of us wrong and prove you can have a proper relationship neither me nor cp think you can.

[BEN] - But I don't want a proper relationship! I just wanna get laid!

[gem] what's so bad about a proper relationship?

[BEN] - To much work and gushy emotions

[Gem] not if you care about them

[BEN] - Eh, who has time for that?

[gem] fine then lets take a different approach and find something you guys have in common

[CP] - Their fucking fear of water

[gem] I well duh more like something else like I know Aven loves playing video games

[BEN] - I would crush her at them

[Gem] I wouldn't be so sure Aven is great at PVP and I can't think of a time she hasn't won

[CP] - By winning he means cheating

[Gem] well at least she can win with out cheating

[BEN] - HEY! I can too!

[gem] then why don't you go challenge to a one on one game no cheating allowed

[BEN] - But that's no fun!

[Gem] is in no fun because she might beat you come to think of it if you win without cheating you and not mention sex you might get a prize and you will get some respect from her

[BEN] Considers it-

[gem] she will know when your cheating so you need to play fair for a prize

[BEN] Scowls- But cheatings more fun...

[CP] - He's used to driving Jeff up a wall by cheating

[gem] Do you want a prize from Aven, Ben?

[BEN] - Depends on the prize

[gem] well it wont be sex but you might get a kiss

[BEN] Makes strenuous thought noises-

[CP] - I think you're breaking him

[gem] yea but ben still can't mention sex

[CP] - That just might be impossible for him

[gem] well then she won't even agree to play videogames if he does

[CP] - Yeah, so good luck getting him to do anything

[gem] well I can try

[CP] Makes a "Feel free to try" gesture towards BEN-

[gem] -goes closer to Ben- Ben I bet Aven is at home a bet she would love an offer to play video games as long as sex has nothing to do with it and you can cheat you just wont get anything out of it but someone to annoy would have another reason not to fuck you if you did.

[Splendor] To Doc- I hope nobody has given you too much trouble... I know how much of a handful they can be...

[BEN] - ... Will she still be covered in frosting?

[gem] most likely she has wiped it off by now

[BEN] Whines-

[gem] what did you expect she would to want to stay sticky

[BEN] - But it looked hot!

[gem] she would have maybe dealt with it longer and stayed here if you didn't lick her

[BEN] - ... BUT IT LOOKED HOT!

[Doc] You're so thoughtful. It's refreshing really. I started this server as a haven for Herobrines but it seems like you guys need help too. So I'm happy to oblige. We'll set you up with a place to stay and indroduce you around. You can hang out with me in the meantime or explore, whatever you want. This is a survival game, but it's low pressure and I don't think the mobs will bug you much. Just watch your step at night.

[Notch] Comes walking up the path with Stevie on his shoulders and stops short. - Holy...

[Stevie] - BROTHER!

[gem] maybe if you date Aven she would agree to a little food play

[CP] Stiffens-

[Splendor] - Why hello there! And whose this little one?

[BEN] - What part of "I just want to fuck" don't you understand?

[Notch] Shrinks a little. - This is Cp's little brother... Stevie.

[Gem] Hey Notch.

[Doc] It's okay Markus, he's friendly.

[Notch] Is making a 'but he's HUGE' face. 

[Splendor] Very happy excited gasp- OMG HE HAS A LITTLE BROTHER!? WHY WAS I NEVER INFORMED OF THIS!?

[Doc] Because they hate one another normally?

[Splendor] Rounds on CP and gives him a hard whack upside the head- Stop that! You know how important family is to Slender and I! You should know better!

[CP] - F- Nether!

[Gem] also ben what part of "you wont get sex if you don't date" don't you understand

[Doc] Splendor.. Stevie was tricked into betraying Cp by a malevolent AI. He was very hurt mentally and physcially. He had every reason to avoid him.

[Splendor] Looks like he's about to cry-

[BEN] - But I don't wanna do the work!

[Doc] Quietly- the only reason Cp is being nice is because somehow Stevie got turned into a little kid and lost all the memories of the betrayal and their fighting afterwards. He thinks Markus is the NOTCH AI that raised them.

[Splendor] - BUT IT'S STILL SO SAD!

[Notch] Put's Stevie gently down and gives him a hug. - Yeah. I feel the same way. It's not right.

[Stevie] Runs over to CP and hugs his leg-

[CP] Mentally to Doc- Can't you figure some way to change him back?

[gem] the most work I can see you having to do is not ask for only sex I sure that she would rather sit and play video games all day then do a mushy dinner

[Doc] I just got back. I'll get too it. I've still got to extract Gem's guardians, and I need to make a body for this - holds out the foil brain that's containing the soul of Liu Woods.

[CP] - Did you put Jeff's brother in a fucking baked potato?

[Doc] What? No! It's a... it's sort of a.... it's like a magickal brain with a crystal at the center. Dawn made it just like she made Splendor's mojo bag. Liu is in there, he just needs a body and maybe some extra codes.

[CP] Gestures at Stevie- And this can't be fixed first, why?

[Splendor] - Liu? As in Jeff's brother Liu?

[Doc] He might be able to hear you, you know.

[Doc] The same. Stevie is fine Cp. 

[Splendor] - Oh dear, it is about that time of year... Jeff probably is pretty aggressive right about now...

[CP] - NO HE'S NOT!

[Stevie] - Brother, up?

[CP] Quietly groans and picks Stevie up so he's holding him with one arm, Stevie snuggles into him-

[BEN] - Yeah, but she'll eventually expect more. She's getting a deal what with the fact that I probably won't kill her after we have sex

[Notch] Hey Cp, he made something for you. Gave it to me to hold so it wouldn't get sticky while we were having lunch. - Holds up a picture drawn on paper. Stevie obviously inherited Endrea's crayons and drew a crude but happy scene with him and his brother holding hands with Notch.

[CP] Really wants to burn it and is gritting his teeth-

[gem] Aven doesn't expect much she had a more serious relationship before she died and that is what they spent most of their time doing

[Doc] Turns red trying not to giggle.

[Lie] Is shaking in silent laughter-

[CP] Notices- Oh not you too

[Lie] - Sorry, but it is adorable

[Notch] I'll just... give it to Lie for safe-keeping.

[Lie] Takes the picture- Thanks, I'll make sure nothing happens to it

[BEN] Scowls- Go away, I need to finish working on this code

[gem] fine -walks away from ben-

[Doc] Pulls out a command block and thumps it down.

[Stevie] - Brother! Brother! Guess what I had!

[CP] – What?

[Stevie] - I had cookies!

[CP] Is doing his best not to grumble aloud-

[Doc] Sets the brain gently on the block and puts two blocks of obsidian immediately in front of it like a table. - This guy has been waiting a long time. Best not to keep him in suspense.

[Splendor] Watches in interest-

[Deer] - Any way I can help love?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I'm winging it here. This is all great in theory but- gives a wild smile- you know how that is.

[Deer] - Yes, I do, just let me know if there's anything I can do

[Doc] Taps away until there's a blank Steve on the slab. - Gods, TLOT would have a hearts attack if he saw what I'm doing.

[CP] - Let me call him then

[Doc] Hurridely types with a quick swallow - Don't do that!

[CP] - Oh but it would be so fun- He then gets hit upside the head by one of Splendors tendrils

[Doc] Xe reaches a staticky hand into hir own chest and pulls out a duplicate of one of hir flesh hearts. - Thankfully I can do something he can't-

[Deer] Watches anxiously-

[Doc] Multiplies the hearts with a wheel click and walks to the prone figure to slide them inside.

[Stevie] - What's happening?

[Notch] A ressurection....

[Stevie] - What's that?

[Doc] Lifts the top of the blocky head and lays the brain inside. 

[Notch] Bringing someone back from the dead without the respawn engine...

[Stevie] Is about to ask more questions but CP shushes him-

[Doc] Hir eyes are glowing more then normal- Hey Cp. Remember our first real conversation?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] You said I wasn't a god. Thanks for the opportunity to prove you wrong in a friendly way. - Xe lifts hir hands and a bolt of lightning streaks from the clear sky to strike the command block. It shatters with a bang and the body on the slab twitches wildly before taking it's first gasping breath.

[CP] Flips Doc the bird-

[Splendor] Whacks CP again- Not in front of a child!

[liu] -is looking around confuse to where he is- Whats going on I'm alive but Jeff he I...

[Doc] Steps back and hugs Deerheart. - So glad it worked! Hello Liu. How are feeling?

[liu] blocky and confused

[Doc] Take it easy for now. That body is just a template for you to build on, it will adjust to your old appearance pretty quickly.

[Deer] Snuggles into Doc-

[CP] - Oi! Still have a little problem over here!

[liu] But what happened to Jeff and mom and dad?

[Notch] What's the matter now Cp?

[BEN] Backs away from Liu a little- This is probably gonna go really badly...

[CP] Points at Stevie-

[Doc] Jeff is here. The others, I don't know.

[Stevie] Mimes biting his brothers finger-

[Notch] Smiles in a fatherly way- he seems okay to me.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[liu] Could you get jeff?

[Doc] Sure! I'll be right back! You stay here! - Kisses Deerheart again and runs off towards the castle.

[liu] uh ok.

[Stevie] - Brother can we play?

[CP] - Not right now, I have to finish this up first

[Stevie] - What is it?

[CP] - Code

[Stevie] - But only father can mess with code...

[Doc] Comes galloping back in hir dragon form holding Jeff in hir teeth by his clothes as he screams and swears at hir.

[Jeff] - YOU FUCKER PUT ME DOWN I WILL PUT YOU TO SLEEP!

[Splendor] - JEFF THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT!

[liu] -can hear jeff- Jeff is that you

[Notch] Cp knows how to code. He's actually better at it them I am Stevie. 

[Doc] Present Liu!

[Jeff] Is shocked by the sight of Liu- L-liu?

[liu] What happened Jeff its all foggy I remember seeing you but then nothing.

[Jeff] - No... Nononononono. You're. Not. REAL!

[Doc] Puts Jeff down gently. - He's real alright. I know he looks a bit weird, but that will change as he's reintegrated into his new body. I went to a lot of heartache and pain to fetch his soul for you.

[Jeff] - NO NO NO! He can't be real! I... I killed him...

[Doc] Yeah you did. And I brought him back to life. -looks smug- You're welcome.

[CP] At BEN- I give it ten minutes before they start trying to kill each other

[BEN] - 15

[Doc] Why? I thought his death was an accident, sort of. Because he was out of his head.

[BEN] - It's just how Jeff is, hell we still have bets going on when he and Jane are gonna bang and they still try and kill each other whenever they're within ten miles of each other

[Doc] Oh. It's a family thing.

[Notch] Mutters- No wonder Cp fit in with them so well...

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Notch] Flinches - Sorry!

[Stevie] Looks confused-

[Stevie] – Brother?

[CP] – What?

[Stevie] - I love you

[Splendor] Squeals-

[Notch] Makes a really mushy expression and wants to hug them both really badly. He stays still but it's obvious from the look on his face.

[Doc] Squees and nuzzles against Deerheart while sort of prancing in place.

[CP] Has absolutely no idea how to respond-

[Stevie] - Father!

[Lie] Is trying to hide a rather smug knowing expression-

[Stevie] Smiles broadly- I love you too!

[Notch] I... I love you too Stevie. - Wipes a little tear with his choppy sleeve edge.

[CP] Groans a bit-

[Deer] Is trying not to laugh at CP's expression-

[Doc] Prances over to them and sweeps Notch up to squeeze Cp him and Stevie all together in one big coil. - I love all you guys!

[Notch] Eeep!

[CP] - DAMNIT DOC! LET GO!

[Stevie] Is very unsure about Doc and huddles closer to CP-

[Doc] Releases them all by flopping in a big loose circle on the grass with them in the center

[Notch] Looks nervous to be so close to CP.

[Splendor] Is slowly siphoning the happy energy to eat-

[Lie] Is outside of the circle just keeping an eye on them-

\- Sounds of muffled yelling, banging from outside the server -

[Doc] Head pops up- Someone wants in? I didn't get an email or anything?! It must be an emergency! Can you hear me?

[person] hello? I think.... I think I need help...

[Doc] Makes a rough motion in the air that tears open a hole - Follow my voice!

The source of the noise fell through the newly opened hole in the Wall and collapsed onto the ground in a panting heap.

[Doc] Closes the hole and sniffs the newcomer. - Are you injured?

The figure wore an ancient looking ankle length brown duster jacket with a hood. The jacket was once a dark, rich brown but had been worn and faded by time unknown, the sand of forgotten deserts ground into it's creases. The jacket was closed and the hood pulled over their face, obscuring their features. Muffled beneth the hood a voice mutters...

[person] Am I safe?

[Lie and Deer] Both cautiously approach-

[Doc] Here, I believe so. Was something chasing you?

When the figure rose, the jacket fell open, revealing the newcomer's strange garb. They wore a high neck burgundy shirt. The neck closure wrapped around from the left and affixed in the center, resembling a priest's collar. They wore a deep purple waistcoat over the shirt, and light tan canvas pants. Scuffed and faded hard soled black boots were covered by forest green spats that laced up the front and rode up to below their knees. 

[person] I don't know.... he told me... told me I had to run.

[Doc] Do you have a name, stranger?

[Person] “I was told I am called.... Zly. Zly Wilk”

[Doc] Nice to meet you then. I'm Doctor F, but Doc is fine. - They crane their neck low, trying to peek under his hood without getting too close.

[Lie] - My name is Lie

[Deer] - And I am Deerheart

[Doc] The tall dude in the polka dots is Splendorman, the grump with the tot is Cp, and his little brother Stevie.

[Doc] The one with his mouth open is Liu, recently back from the dead -

As Doc approaches, Zly steps back, crouching down and keeping his hands out in front of them, gesturing for the others to keep their distance as he looks around wildly, unsure if he can really trust the others. The hood falls back, revealing a man with a wild shock of deep red hair flecked with gray. His right eye was covered by a patch, but his left eye was a brilliant gold. He looked around at the crowd before him with an expression of fear and confusion.

[Notch] Waves- Markus.

[BEN] - Hey what about us!?- Motions at Jeff as well

[Doc] I was getting to you! It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. This is a safe haven for the hunted and glitched.

[CP] - Why is this new asshole here?

[Doc] This is Jeff and BEN. 

[Zly Wilk] you.... Young lady...Do you know this face?!

[Notch] Lady? -rubs his bald head- Uh, no?

[Zly Wilk] Strange... neither do I.... not any more.

[Doc] Same reason as most of us CP. Sometimes you just need a safe place to run too.

[Stevie] Is hiding behind CP-

[Doc] You'll figure it out, or you can start over and find yourself organically. It's up to you. I can check you for glitches if you like.

[Zly Wilk] no.... please.... stay back.....

[Lie] - We don't have any intention of harming you- Spawns a few of her calming flowers behind him

He takes another step and there is a feeling of static in the air, like right before a lightning strike. A faint yellow glow can be seen around the eye patch on his right eye and gets brighter as Zly feels more agitated.

[Doc] Hunkers close to the ground to seem less intimidating. - It's okay. No need to get excited.

[Zly Wilk] - the glow fades as the calming flowers take effect. he slowly pulls the eye patch off, revealing a blank yellow glowing eye "I'm sorry.... I just...." He gestures helplessly, then pulls a device from his inventory. It is a small white cassette, trimmed in orange with a small green gem in the center.

[Notch] A demi- Herobrine? With a yellow eye?

[Doc] Makes a rather excited face- I've never seen anyone who had a colored glow besides me!

[Zly Wilk] this might explain. - Zly presses the gem on the cassette, it lights up and a green hued hologram of a man appears before them.

The man is tall and thin, and is wearing an outfit similar to Zly's, but without the jacket. He looks incredibly sad, and when he speaks, his words are heavy with sorrow. 

“Hello. I'm sure you are confused and scared. You don't know where you are, or even who you are. I cannot tell you much...” he sighed. “You are Zly Wilk, and the place you are seeking out is a safe place. If the rumors of the being that runs that server are true, you will be ok.”

“You may be plagued with flashes of memories, half remembered faces, horrible images... Please know... you are a good man. But you were forced to do a terrible thing. You still have enemies out there looking for you, so to protect yourself and those who you care about, this had to be done. I wish there had been another way. You have always been good at surviving. You know when to make a stand and you know when to run. And now, Zly Wilk, I'm am so sorry, but it's time to run.”

The image faded out.

[Doc] Interesting. So you may have wiped your own memories for some reason?

[Notch] With that eye... one of the NOTCH Ais might have been after him...

[Zlywilk] That's what I gathered as well. I woke up in a blank space, and wandered. I seemed to know where to go to find you, but other than that message..... I don't even know who that man is. I remember pain. and flashes... it's frustrating.

[CP] Huffs in annoyance and goes back to finishing up the work with the coding-

[Doc] Are you familiar with this terrain at all? I mean, do you feel like this is your native game at least?

[Zlywilk] No.... this place is strange... and.... - blinks, seeing Doc for the first time - YOU ARE A DRAGON! MY WORD! This is fantastic!

[Doc] Oh! Yeah, well, sometimes. I'm not the only one around here either. I'm usually human shaped, but I had to go fetch this guy- points a claw at Jeff- and he's usually pretty uncooperative.

[Jeff] Still baffled and confused-

[Splendor] Oh you look so dapper!

[Doc] Agreed, very steampunk-esque. - Suddenly has a thought- I can get out.... I can buy from Etsy.... - stunned at the possibilities

[CP] Bangs head on the code in front of him-

[Doc] Is tickled at the thought and starts to purr loudly.

[Zlywilk] I... thank you, my tall friend. I don't know if it's the affect of the nice lady with the stunning antlers... but I feel as though I am accustomed to being around... unusual beings...

[Deer] - Huh? Me?

[Doc] You're perceptive. Her personailty is just as lovely and graceful as her appearance.

[Lie] Spawns one of her lantern flowers to play with as it seems to be getting a bit dark-

[Doc] Notices what shes doing and spawns a few lantern blocks to place around them.

[Doc] Slides over to Cp. - Hows the code? Everything seems copacetic.

[CP] Grumbles- It's moving slower than I'd like since BEN keeps getting distracted, I'm about half way through. I have to go through every last bit of code


	94. Liu's Home, Cp's Episode

[Liu] Jeff I am so confused where is home

[Doc] Pretty far away...

[Jeff] - Er.... Uh...

[Doc] You're been dead for a long time. I've basically put your mind into the body of a blank video game avatar.

[Liu] well I'm just glad jeff is okay -gets up and hugs jeff-

[Jeff] Jerks away- No... You're not real...

[Liu] I think I am real I am right here.

[Doc] Hey... he's real. I can vouch for that.

[Zlywilk] - aside to Lie & Deer - I am sorry... I confused the two of you... It's been quite a day... and not just for me, from the looks of things.

[Jeff] - NO NO NO! I KILLED YOU!

[Lie] - That's alright, and yes, it's been a rough day for sure

[Deer] - If your tired we can find you a bed in the castle

[Doc] Certainly. Heck we should probably go inside before the mobs start spawning in.

[Liu] but I'm back now

[Stevie] - They're scary

[Doc] But you have CP to protect you Stevie. He's way scarier.

[Jeff] - No...- Starts pulling away from Liu- I killed you, I stabbed you so many times...

[Zlywilk] - is unsure, still slow to trust, despite the kindness shown him -

[CP] - Not helping Doc

[Doc] It's still true though.

[Lie] - Come on, if you follow us we can get you some food

[Stevie] - But brothers not scary

[Doc] Seconded. Everyone is welcome in my castle.

[Liu] -the memories of the death come back to him- yes its true you did but I am back now and your still my brother

[Notch] He can be when he's angry....

-There's a bit of zombie moaning nearby and the sounds of giant spiders scuttling. -

[CP] Sighs and creates a circle of fire around the group- BEN! Get your ass over here!

[Doc] No! Stop setting things on fire! Just go inside!

[Doc] Leaps over Zly and Lie and grabs a creeper with hir teeth and throws it like a stick. There's the faint sound of it going plop in the bay.

[Doc] Not kidding, follow me!

[CP] - What? It's just a little fire

[Zlywilk] - whips around at the sound, crouching slightly, hand going to his hip in a gunslinger pose but finding nothing there, his brine eye glowing brightly.

[Doc] Lie? Water buckets please?

[Lie] - On it

[Doc] Ducks under the ground and comes up suddenly under part of the group. Xe manages to catch CP, BEN, Notch and Stevie and Deerheart before taking off at a fast trot. - This way!

[CP] - Fffff-

[Lie] Clears the fire with her water buckets-

[Splender] Is confused but keeps up with Doc-

[Liu] -is confuse to why they need to get inside-

-Mobs follow at an undead and shuffling pace-

[Zlywilk] -his hand glows with the same golden energy as his eye and with a quick flick of his wrist sends a powerful burst of energy streaking out into the dark, impacting a giant spider and reducing it to pixles. He fires off several more in quick succession, striking down any creatures that get near as he backs up towards the castle and the rest of the group -

[Lie] - Come on, we don't want to be caught outside at night

[Doc] Nice work! But this is a bad place to be after dark!

[Liu] -does their best to keep up-

[Lie] Subtly places some of her black thorns behind them-

[Doc] Jumps over the horse pen and lets everyone off by the front door. Xe manages to block BEN's view of the cove so he can get inside.

[CP] Still has the screen up-

[Splendor] Looks at everything in awe-

[Zlywilk] - nods to Doc and contunues firing at the oncoming mob as they retreat. He finally turns to run and stumbles, he takes a few steps, his good eye rolls back in his head and he collapses, drained of energy.

[Liu] -goes inside but not far still wanting to talk with jeff-

[Jeff] Is really wanting his knife at the moment-

[Doc] Notices Zly is missing and races back for him

[Doc] Xe sees a witch getting too close and opens hir mouth to roast it with a ball of lightning the cackling ceases near instantly as the creature bursts apart. 

[Liu] Jeff, brother come on its me.

[Jeff] - No, you're not real!

[Doc] Grabs Zly by his coat and vaults back over part of the castle, parkouring off the wall with him in hir teeth.

[Liu] but how can I not be if I am right in fount of you and can touch you.

[Doc] Pushes the newcomer inside with hir snout and shrinks back down to hir human form to shut the door.

[Jeff] - I killed you, I've visited your grave every god damned fucking year!

[TLOT] Comes up from the kitchen with Steve behind him. - What the heck?

[Steve] Sees Splendor and starts shaking.

[Splendor] Is humming happily looking around-

[Liu] But I'm alive now I'm here for you brother.

[Doc] Looks Zly over. - Hey! Did you just run out of energy? Or are you hurt?

[Jeff] - No you're not!

[Zlywilk] Is lying on the floor, a glitch rolling over his body, revealing a previous skin between the ripples, that of the man from the hologram.

[TLOT] Open question. Should I be concerned about any of this?

[Lie] - No?

[Liu] Yes I am, I am right here in front of you Jeff.

[Doc] Holy.... - Examines his code, checking to see if he needs repairs.

[Jeff] - SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

[Zlywilk] - is slightly delirious, speaking in the voice of the other man - Blue... I'm sorry..... I had no choice...

[TLOT] Okay. Anyone want a blueberry muffin?

[Lie] - That sounds lovely

[Doc] Sits on the steps beside him. Listening and skimming over his codes.

[Liu] -goes to try and hug jeff again- But jeff its me and I want you to see that your big brother Liu is back.

[TLOT] Pulls out a muffin and hands it to Lie. - He has several and sets them on a block if anyone else wants any.

[Zlywilk] Find me... when it's safe. when they aren't looking for me anymore. May the gods forgive me... I never will..

[Stevie] Walks over to Steve and tugs on his pants- More crayons?

[Steve] Is staring up at Splendor. - huh?

[Splendor] Is poking at the glass in the ceiling with a belled tendril-

[Doc] quietly- It sounds like you've had some hard times. But don't worry. This is a place for healing, and forgivness.

-doc finds layers of overwritten and patched bits of code in Zly. it's apparent he has been re-skinned several times, and the deeper xe looks, the older and simpler the coding becomes, revealing a very old digital being

[Doc] Ah. It seems you and I have a lot in common. And perhaps found a way into a colored shining eye via the same convoluted and painful path.

[Jeff] - Let go!

[TLOT] Moves close to Deerheart. Is Doc okay? I can feel them upstairs.

[Liu] -does so but has a sad look on his face- why can't you see I'm really here

[Deer] - They're probably with the newest occupant to the server, well, other than Splendor

[TLOT] Ah, okay. Splendor huh? Relative to Slender I presume?

[Deer] - I think so?

[Steve] Seems like a safe bet. - whispers- does he have the.. you know.... passenger?

[Deer] Shrugs-

[Doc] Puts a gentle hand on Zlys shoulder. - I wonder where you came from. I don't know what glitch spawned me either. But I remember being just a scant few pixels, rolling around like a furtive snowball, trying to make myself... better.

[Liu] -walks up the stairs to doc- uh, where am I how did you bring me back.

[BEN] Decides to sneak off to his room to play video games and.... Other things-

[Doc] Oh? I used a mojo bag to retrieve your soul from your remains

[Zlywilk] - his eyes snap open, and in the glitch they are both the same intense gold, He looks urgently at Doc, grabs hir sleeve - LAZUR DO NOT LET THEM KNOW YOU HELPED ME. HIDE, BE SAFE.... -voice returns to normal as the glitch fades he continues weakly - .....run. -passes out again-

[Doc] Is shaken- Lazur? Looks like there's someone else we need to watch out for.

[Lie] Decides to go down to the kitchen to grab some more food-

[Steve] Sneaks down behind her - 

[TLOT] Looks down at Stevie. - How ya holding up kiddo?

[Stevie] - Crayons?

[Liu] i don't know what a mojo bag is

[TLOT] Hmmm, I'm not sure where they are. Let's ask Doc. - Goes to the bottom of the steps.

[Stevie] Nervously follows-

[Doc] You know, like a medicine bag, those things native Americans make. A pouch of artifacts gathered for their sacred properties or a mystical purpose. Or a positive Voodou doll.

[TLOT] Hey Doc, where are the crayons?

[CP] Growls as he reaches a particularly difficult bit of coding-

[Liu] oh well where are we and why is everything so blocky.

[Doc] Pulls out the pack xe stole from the restaurant and copies them before tossing the packet to TLOT. 

[TLOT] Catches it deftly and gives it to Stevie.

[Stevie] Shyly mumbles a thank you before going over to CP-

[Doc] Liu. This is a game called Minecraft. It's simplified because everything is movable from the top of the sky box to the bedrock far below. The objectives are whatever you want them to be. But the core is always survival. So there are a few hazards.

[Splendor] Having overheard- Oh, so that's where we are!

[TLOT] Climbs to the top of the stairs and sees the man laying there flickering slightly. - He looks like he's seen better days. Did we pick up another wandering glitch?

[Liu] -starts to feel block that make up the wall and floors and steps to try and understand-

[Doc] Yes. And this one doesn't know who he is either. It sounds like his memory was wiped intentionally or glitched out.

[Stevie] Decides to start coloring on the walls since he has no paper-

[TLOT] Hey! All you had to do was ask! Splendor? There's paper in the trunk next to you, can you give Stevie some? 

[Liu] -looks at tlot and waves- hello

[Stevie] Is startled and darts to hide next to CP-

[TLOT] Did we get another Steve too Doc?

[Doc] Umm.

[Splendor] - Oh, alright- Manages to open the trunk and rummage around. He pulls a lot of stuff out before finding the paper

[TLOT] Makes a bed by the wall and lays Zly onto it. His glitches make the softest crackling noise.

[TLOT] Turns back and sticks out a hand to Liu. - I'm Herobrine the Lord of Tears. TLOT for short. Is it Steve? Stephan? Stevie? Steffan? Stee?

[Splendor] Tries to give Stevie the paper and Stevie just hides away from the very large being-

[Liu] -shakes his had- no its Liu actually I'm jeff's brother even though he doesn't believe i am really here. -points to doc- they brought me back from the after life.

[Splendor] Turns towards TLOT- He won't take the paper

[TLOT] freezes - Liu? - He turns slowly to Doc and there's a hush as he draws in a big breath

[TLOT] WHAT THE NETHER WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!! JEB WILL BE SO PISSED!!!!!!!

[Doc] Scoots to the wall. - I'm not you! I didn't have a deal with Jeb! And I didn't make a new life! I rescued a dead man!

[Notch] Uh. Did I hear someone mention Jeb? What about him?

[TLOT] I HAD TO PROMISE I WOULDN'T CREATE HUMAN LIFE TO GET MY POWERS BACK. YOU IDIOT.

[Liu] -back down the stairs a little-

[Zlywilk] - has stirred awake at the noise and is watching the scene warily, ready to build up a charge if needed -

[CP] Is grinning over Doc getting yelled at and snickering a bit- About time Doc got yelled at...

[Notch] TLOT... Jeb has no idea where you are. He hasn't seen hide nor hair of you since you left your home server. The last time I talked to him he was actually wondering what had become of you.

[TLOT] Wh- what?

[TLOT] but he's an angel, he's so powerful.... I thought...

[CP] - You thought wrong asshole

[Notch] He's just a person TLOT. A human, like me. He's not omnipotent. he did take a chance helping you when your NOTCH tried to kill you, but you're invisible to him here.

[TLOT] Sits down heavily on the steps.

[Doc] It's okay my friend. I keep telling you; you're safe here.

[TLOT] Is overwhelmed. 

[Steve] Hears and feels his mates distress and barrels up the stairs to comfort him.

[Stevie] Is trying to draw on his brother's shirt-

[TLOT and Steve] Curl together. 

[TLOT] He's not here... I don't have to worry... I- He breaks down in tears and Steve holds him as he shakes.

[Doc] Looks at Notch. - Where is Jeb, actually? 

[Notch] I don't know. If it's actually night, probably playing games on his computer and eating take-out. He's a brat anyway. Lie got to meet him while she was staying with me.

[CP] Curses under his breath as he almost messes up a bit of code-

[Zlywilk] - looks on and smiles gently, releasing the weak energy that he had stored up for a potential attack. Being hunted himself, he is glad the stranger no longer has that burden -

[Steve] Holds his husbands face and kisses away his tears. - shhh

[Doc] Notices Zly is awake. - Hey. You got rather glitchy in your sleep, are you unstable normally?

[Zlywilk] I'm not sure? I don't think so... what do you mean 'glitchy', exactly?

[Doc] A sort of crackling? A flowing color error? Something that makes you twitch? It's annoying but not a fatal condition. Most of us carry some kind of glitch. 

[Steve] Freezes for a second at hir words and then relaxes again.

[Doc] The glowing eyes are the most common for brines. It's a lighting error. 

[Liu] -accidently breaks a pieces of cobble while trying to understand the game- sorry

[Doc] Looks at the sand stone in the hole and replaces the block. - everything is movable. And usually easily fixed.

[Liu] i'm still getting use to everything i didn't realize i could break it

[Zlywilk] - nods - then i think i'm pretty stable. I don't know how I came to get the glowing eye. I didn't even know I could shoot energy until I just... did it. When I woke up, I had that eye patch on. I assumed it was either to protect a damaged eye or to hide the glow from others... keep me safe.

[Doc] You can break anything but bedrock with the right tools.

[Doc] Probably the latter. The more hostile NOTCH AI's will go after anyone with the eyes of a brine.

[Liu] Cool now if i could only break Jeff's doubts.

[Doc] Takes time. It's a weird situation. I wasn't sure what to expect myself. I've fixed respawn errors aplenty but I've never done anything like this before.

[CP] Huffs in triumph as he moves onto the next bit of code-

[TLOT] We all have instincts and specialties. Some brines find their powers only when they're in danger.

[CP] Grumbles- Or are forcibly removed

[Notch] Hears him. - I'm sorry Cp. You'll never know how much, I really am sorry.

[CP] - Shut up, I don't need your pity

[Stevie] - Brother! I drew you on your shirt!

[Notch] It's not pity, I actually care. Is that so hard to believe?

[CP] - If any of your kind actually cared then why did one try to forcibly remove me?

[Notch] My kind? You know the Ai's aren't human, why would you try to ascribe human motivations to them? Some of them are utterly mad.

[Notch] I'm here. They're not. And I actually care quite a bit.

[CP] Scoffs- Yeah right

[Notch] Frowns. - Do you think I'm kissing your ass because I want to go home? Well you're wrong Cp. I actually like it here. And- And- I'm not afraid of you hurting me either- since I can't die here. I have nothing to gain by being nice to you, and yet I'm doing it anyway.

[Notch] You're mean and rude but I get it. Everyone has told me what happened to you.

[CP] Growls a bit, nearly breaking a small bit of the code in front of him-

[Deer] - CP be careful!

[Notch] I care. And you can hate me, but there's nothing you can do about it otherwise.

[CP] - I used to believe that shit, but not anymore

[Zlywilk] - to notch - Sir, when you carry the face of someone's destruction, it's sometimes hard for them to see the person behind the image that is so linked with pain. Sometimes it pushes one to go beyond rational thought. I fear there may be some out there who would react the same way to me, ....from what the Green man's message said...

[Notch] What do you want from me Cp? haven't you killed me enough times to satisfy your need for revenge? - At Zly- I know... But if I change my avatar, it might draw unwanted attention to this server. I'm Notch, and anyone can look up my user name and see what skin I'm wearing. 

[CP] Growls deeply-

[Stevie] - Brother?

[Doc] Be careful Notch. Cp's pain is very deep.

[CP] Decides to just focus on the coding so he can get it done as quickly as possible so he can leave-

[Notch] Puts a hand on Cp's shoulder and speaks quietly, so Stevie can't hear. - I know I'm not your dad. Except maybe in the most nebulous game designing sense. But I'd be proud if I was. You're a better man then you know.

[Zlywilk] you shouldn't have to change who you are to spare anyone pain... But sometimes you have to be stronger than the hate. I think you are a good man, and I think you are strong enough. -smiles- I think you can take anything that Cranky Pants can dish out.

[CP] Pushes Notch's hand away-

[Notch] Stays near him. - I... I love you Cp. I want to protect you and your family.

[CP] Twitches in irritation, his hand flexing as if preparing to summon his sword-

[Notch] watches his hands but doesn't move. He's shaking at his own hubris, but secure in his decision.

[Stevie] - Brother what's wrong?

[Notch] He's just upset. You should go color some more. Give him a little space.

[Stevie] - Okay

[Splendor] Gently coaxes Stevie with some paper to draw on-

[Doc] Looks down over the balcony at Cp and Notch-

[Stevie] Grabs the paper and then runs over to where Doc is-

[Zlywilk] -stands up shakily, keeping an eye on CP and moving slowly down the stairs toward the two-

[CP] Growls- Leave me alone

[Notch] Quells his tremors. - No.

[CP] Turns to smack Notch away-

[Notch] Takes the blow and stumbles backward. But he steps right back near Cp. A bruise forming on his cheek.

[Doc] Cp.... he's only human.

[CP] - I said go away!

[Zlywilk] Stands silently off to the side near Notch, but keeping enough distance to not provoke CP, watches the two closely

[Notch] No. I'm sorry you're hurt, but I need you to understand.

[CP] Is now ignoring the screen of codes he had been working on and is trying to back away from Notch-

[Notch] Just stands there looking hurt. 

[Doc] Comes down the stairs as well. - Cp... he means it. He's like me in that respect. You have to learn to forgive. Or in this case don't take out your anger on people who didn't wrong you personally. You have an ally offering a hand. Why won't you take it?

[CP] - JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!

[Notch] chokes with emotion- I never meant to hurt anyone...

[CP] Shakes his head, the memories of his removal trying to surface-

[TLOT] Vaults over the railing and lands with a soft thump on the wool block floor. He can feel CP's turmoil, so similar to his own. He whispers gentle nonsense into the brine's mind. Trying to ease his sorrow.

[CP] Is breathing hard as he tries to force the memories away-

[Steve] Tries to keep Stevie busy so he doesn't see what's happening and get upset.

[Doc] Shhhh, it's over Cp. It has been for a long time. You have to let it heal.

[CP] - No... I have to destroy him...

[Splendor] Frowns and snakes a few of his tendrils behind CP-

[Doc] Motions to Splendor to hold back.

[TLOT] It won't make the hurt go away Cp. He's not the one.

[Splendor] Frowns in concern and sends a mental burst to Doc- But I can make him temporarily feel very happy

[CP] - I don't care

[Doc] Wiggles hir fingers to type. - It will only make him angrier when it wears off. He has to deal with this

[Splendor] His frown deepens, he does want to help-

[TLOT] You know in your hearts he didn't hurt you. And he's being stupidly brave right now. You should respect that at least. 

[Notch] Forces himself to look into Cp's eyes.

[Notch] I'm here for you if you want me to be.

[CP] Is trembling now from anger, frustration, and confusion. He suddenly teleports and there's a yelp heard from the kitchen as he grabs onto Lie to try and calm himself-

[Notch] Jumps in shock- 

[TLOT] Feels out where Cp went and breathes a sigh of relief. - Well at least he went to Lie.

[Deer] Notices the screen of code that CP left and carefully approaches it-

[Lie] Mentally- Why is my mate being unreasonably clingy right now?

[Doc] Slumps - And at least no one got hurt this time.

[TLOT] mentally at Lie- He's just feeling emotional and needed his touchstone.

[Lie] - What caused it?

[Zlywilk] - slumps against the wall in relief. looks down at his hand and realizes he has formed a long golden colored staff from his energy and had it ready to block an incoming blow. Concentrates and the staff dissapates. - busy day indeed. - he mutters to himself -

[TLOT] Notch is trying to connect with him. I'm sure you can guess how he reacted.

[Lie] - I see... Where's Stevie?

[Doc] Noticed the weapon as he put it away. - You have a special item? That looked like a knock-back blaze rod.

[Deer] Her eyes become unfocused as she reaches towards the screen, as if scanning what's already been done-

[TLOT] at Lie- Steve is tending to him.

[Lie] - Alright, just give me some time to calm CP down and then I'll see if I can't get him back up there

[TLOT] No need to hurry him. You know he has trouble expressing his feelings

[Lie] - Is Notch okay? I can't imagine him getting out of that unharmed...

[TLOT] He looks a bit shaken, but he's okay otherwise.

[Notch] Sits down on a block and puts his head in his hands. - Never really thought much about having a family but watching Stevie is making me feel a lot of things I've never encountered.

[Deer] The coding which CP left unfinished is beginning to shift to match the other bits of code that are finished-

[Zlywilk] I don't think so... just a hard staff, Doc... I just wanted to be close enough to block another blow if CP tried to hit Notch again, and wished I had something besides myself to do so with. Then I had it. -shrugs helplessly at his newfound ability.

[Doc] How interesting! I can make stuff from scratch too, but I need some kind of raw pixels of the proper colors to start with. And it's okay, Cp has done much worse to people for far less then that. I think we all have a pretty good idea how hard we can push before violence happens these days.

[Doc] I wonder if you're partially in creative as well. Can you see your GUI?

[Deer] Steps back from the screen, all the coding now complete-

[TLOT] Notices Deerheart standing by the screen - whatcha' looking at?

[Deer] Comes out of her trance- Hm?

[TLOT] Points to the screen- what's this?

[Deer] - Oh, I was just coming over to look at it

[Zlywilk] Glad it didn't come to that. I seem to draw the raw materials from my own energy somehow... because I feel weak again. um.... sure... you can look. it might shed some light on who... or what I am. I have to admit I don't like not knowing who I'm running from. although the man from that tape seemed to know what he was talking about.

[TLOT] Cocks his head and it attracts Doc's attention.

[Doc] Lays a block of wood in front of Zly- hit this with your hand and I'll be able to tell.

[Doc] Leans over to look at the screen. - This is excellent work. We're you tinkering with Cp's codework Deerheart?

[Deer] - Was I?

[Zlywilk] strikes the wood block

[TLOT] It looked like it to me.

-The block shatters instantly and doesn't leave a small block to collect- 

[Doc] Looks like creative to me. I guess the mobs won't be a problem. And if you want to take a lava bath there are plenty of pools.

[Stevie] Suddenly notices that he doesn't hear his brother anymore- Hey, where's brother?

[Steve] He's downstairs.

[Stevie] - I wanna show him this!- Waves picture at Steve

[Zlywilk] I'll.... consider that. - smiles weakly - but for now, I think I'm going back to the cot that I was provided.

[Steve] Umm. Hey Notch? 

[Notch] Looks up from where he's brooding. - Yeah?

[Steve] Mouths - is it safe?

[Notch] Yeah.

[Doc] I can put another bed next to the wall behind you if you're feeling unsteady.

[Doc] Rustles around in one of the trunks that are scattered around the room and pulls out a bed before plunking it down on the carpet. 

[Stevie] Runs down the stairs-

[Splendor] - That was surprising, I've never seen him back down from fighting...

[TLOT] He's changed a lot being here. For the better I think.

[Zlywilk] well... as long as I won't be in the way. thank you all and good night. -lays down on the bed and faces the wall. glitches run softly over his body as he falls into a troubled sleep.

[Doc] Puts a blanket over him and lays down a few wool blocks to put a screen between the bed and the rest of the room. - sleep well.

[Splendor] - But it's still so surprising!

[TLOT] It's love. We've all tried so hard to make him feel wanted, needed and cared about.

[Doc] Blood sweat and tears..

[Splendor] - He was wanted and needed at the manor though...

[Doc] Perhaps, it was not the same? And surely you can't argue with the results.

[Splendor] - Hmmm.... I suppose

[Doc] And he has Lie. A mate can change your whole outlook on life.

[TLOT] Yeah, I was a really awful person before Steve came along.

[Steve] Blushes

[Splendor] - My brother would probably love to meet his mate, he always takes an interest in the mates of the pastas. He likes observing how they affect each other

[TLOT] We can't do that. Insanity will get her.

[Splendor] - Insanity?

[Doc] Cringes a bit. - I hate to break it to you, and I really, really hope you don't get mad. But your friends are violent because they're posessed. I've been exorcising a rather malevolent entity from them one at a time.

[Doc] Cp is different because he's alone in his own mind for the first time since NOTCH tried to remove him.

[Splendor] Thinks for a moment- OH! You mean her? I was wondering why I hadn't heard from her for a little while

[Doc] I assume her grip on you wasn't as strong? You seem so happy and calm.

[Splendor] - Oh she was there, but according to my brother we slender beings have a stronger resistance to her and we're not allowed to mention her to the others

[Doc] BEN is a carrier for the antivirus and I saw you make contact with him and not react. But Jeff almost died when his Insanity was removed. We had to drive it into one of Cp's limbs and literally cut his hand off to remove his.

[Splendor] - But... CP? Are you calling him? He has both his hands...

[TLOT] We have more then one Herobrine here. It's my name and the name of Doc's cat, and one of Lie neighbors ect ect. We use abbreviations of our titles to refer to eachother so it doesn't get confusing. Your friend is CP because he's a creepypasta Herobrine.

[Doc] I made him a new hand. Artificial limbs are easy projects.

[Splendor] - That's so cool!

-Eevee goes running past-

[Doc] Notices and smiles - cute little bugger.

[Splendor] - That looks familiar...

-Shaymin wanders in and bumps up against Deerheart's leg wanting to be held-

[Doc] Yeah. Lost Silver's pets get the run of the house.

[Deer] Smiles and picks the small pokemon up-

[Splendor] - Wait, that's one of SIlver's pokemons?

[Doc] I took a trip to his game to get a few pokemon for myself. Shaymin belongs to my mate, but yes, the Eevee is Silver's. Silvers group were in a very sorry state when he came in. They're all better now.

[Silver] Hangs back in the door to the room from the lab-

[Doc] Looks around on the ciling above them until xe spots a small yellow shape. Xe points at the small Joltick hanging out in a web in the corner of the ceiling. - the tiny cutie by your shoulder is mine. They pack a mean punch for their size.

[Splendor] - Oooo- Reaches a tendril out to touch the joltick

-Joltick - Buzzes- 

[Doc] Careful! It's electrical! Just say hi. They're pretty smart too.

[Splendor] Happily- Hello!

[Joltick] - Says it's name happily in a teeny voice.

[Doc] They don't say much more then that, but it's all in the inflection

[Silver] Slips into the room, sticking to the edges of the wall-

[Silver] - Spend enough time with them and you can understand them

[Doc] Now I feel kinda bad, but then I did have to leave the game for several days right after I got them. Deerheart, can you understand Shaymin yet?

[Deer] Shakes head-

[Splendor] - SILVER!- Launches himself at Silver and wraps him in a hug, ignoring the cold Silver gives off

[Doc] Awww. -smiles happily- I feel warm and fuzzy again.

[TLOT] I like this guy. He seems really genuine.

[Splendor] Is still ignoring Silver's cold and is beginning to get coated in ice-

[Doc] Makes a nerd pole and gets hir Joltick down from the ceiling before putting it on hir head with a friendly pat.

[TLOT] Splendor, you okay? You look a bit icy.

[Splendor] - I'm fine! Not gonna let go until he shows his colors!

[TLOT] Oh, I can help with that. Take a look at his new limbs and tell me what you see.

[Splendor] - I saw, I'm talking about his real colors!- The ice has almost made a complete ring of ice around Splendor's waist

[TLOT] I guess if you're sure. I can always warm you up if necessary.

[Notch] Looks concerned

[Splendor] - Of course I am, right Gold?

[Silver] His colors flash to their originals and stay, he's wearing mostly red with a black cap, but his eyes are a bright gold-

[Shaymin] Is happy in Deerheart's arms and making a sweet floral smell from it's blossoms.

[Doc] Hey! How did you do that?

[Splendor] - Do what?

[Doc] Makes his colors stay? We've seen them flash but they never last long.

[Joltick] Is buzzing happily as well.

[Splendor] - Oh, that's easy, you just have to hug him for a really long time and say his name!

[TLOT] Gets a wide grin. - I'll turn up my heart for you buddy if you're ever feeling gray.

[Doc] Holy.... I just thought of something!

[Splendor] - Usually this kills people, but I can withstand it! It will fade once I stop though

[Doc] Sweet Alex..... That's how she restored GK's colors too! She force hugged him and held on until he pushed her off!

[Doc] Is standing there stunned- But her's lasted! We need to figure out some way for Sweet Alex to hold a hug with Silver and not die.

[Splendor] Still hugging Silver- But it's how Silver kills...

[TLOT] That is difficult....

[Doc] Is pacing a bit- I've solved worse. I just need some time to think about it.

[Splendor] Shrugs-

[Silver] - Uh Splendy? You, you can let go now...

[Splendor] - OH! Sorry...

[gem] -come into the room- hey everyone

[TLOT] -Hey Gem, what are you doing out this time of night? You having trouble sleeping?

[Deer] Goes to the top of the stairs to the kitchen to listen to see if everything is okay down there-

[Shaymin] curls up in her arms and starts to fall asleep.

[gem] I don't sleep until I pass out. If I don't I will have horrible nightmares

[Splendor] - Oh, so like CP!

[TLOT] Oh, I'm sorry, I know the feeling. Can I get you anything?

[Silver] Has finally been put down and his colors begin fading-

[Doc] Walks over to Silver - So what does it sound like when you can understand them? Is it actual words or just getting a feel for the inflections?

[Silver] - O-oh! It's a f-feel for the inflections! There are v-very subtle differences

[gem] I guess like cp and no thank you tlot.

[Silver] - Although th-there are very rare p-p-pokemon that can speak like us

[Doc] Can you give my little guy a check up? See if they need anything? I know I've been gone for few days and I'm sorry if they felt neglected.

[Silver] - Sure- Holds his hand out

[Doc] Kneels down so hir Joltick can get on his hand from hir head.

[Silver] Takes the tiny pokemon- Hey there little guy- He digs through his inventory and produces a couple of berries which the joltick quickly gulps down

*PATPATPATPATPAT Chicken inbound

[Doc] Waits nervously for Silver

[Silver] Holds the joltick out to Doc- They're fine, just a little hungry, n-nothing a few berries can't fix

[Doc] Takes them gratefully - Can I have some of those berries to copy? I know this one likes electricity and I've just been letting them feed off my natural charge.

[Silver] Pulls out a small variety of berries and holds them out to Doc-

*Benny rushes in, flapping his wings and carrying a sapling in his beak

[Doc] Thank you Silver. I'd love it if you'd check Deerheart's Shaymin as well. Since you are the expert around here.

[TLOT] Watches the chicken curiously.

[Notch] Now I KNOW that's not normal

*Benny rushes around, looking for the prime target

[Silver] Blushes a little- O-okay...

[Jeff] Is sulking in a corner-

*Target Found

*Benny scuttles at Jeff

[Jeff] Scowls at Benny and goes to kick him-

*Benny uses the leg and haphazardly climbs the leg as high as he can before flinging the sapling at Jeff's face

*Mission accomplished

[Jeff] - YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

[Notch] That was weird.

[TLOT] Ummm

[Jeff] Goes to choke the chicken-

*Benny pecks Jeff's hands

[Jeff] - OW!- Turns towards TLOT- GIVE ME MY FUCKING KNIFE!

*With Jeff distracted, Benny rushes back the way he came

[TLOT] Raises an eyebrow at him. - It's just a chicken

[Jeff] - IT'S A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!

[Doc] Coughs- Well then. Hmm. So Splendor, can I get you anything? I'd invite you down into the kitchen but I'm worried you'll hit your head, a lot.

[Splendor] - Oh no, I'm fine right now, already ate!

[Doc] Looks at him confused for a long moment and then realizes. - Good feelings! When we got all huggy earlier! BEN always raves about Slender's cooking so I got confused and forgot. Do you guys just cook for everyone else, but not need anything solid yourselves?

[Splendor] - Well we can eat normal food, but each of us feeds off of different emotions, I feed off of happiness, Slender fear, Trender the satisfaction of somebody who feels fashionable, and Offender off of lust

[Mix] *Stepping in, Benny tucked under her arm and acting like he didn't just launch a sapling straight at Jeff's face

[Jeff] - YOU LITTLE SHIT!

[Doc] Ah, okay. But it feeds into a different question. Do you guys have smaller forms as well or is your house just full of massively high ceilings?

[Benny] *Innocent Cluck

[Mix] What?

[TLOT] Jeff is having... issues

[Splendor] - Offender and Trender can reach more human heights, but Slendy and I can't so much, mostly because we're older

[Mix] So am I. This asshole ran off with a sapling I was going to plant. Caught him running empty beaked out of here.

[Doc] Would you like me to make you a second shape? Just for convenience while visiting people?

[Splendor] - Oh no, I'm fine as is, I don't mind crouching or squatting

[Doc] Okay. Just offering. The dragon form I was wearing earlier was done in that fashion. I just built a bigger body and I can flip back and forth between the two with no effort at all. Several of us can shapeshift to one other form.

[Splendor] - I see

[Jeff] - Seriously, let me kill that little fucker

[TLOT] -Or any living form.

[Mix] So, Is there a sapling in here somewhere by chance? *She adjusts Benny in her arms so the chicken isn't wiggling around. She doesn't even notice Benny's just grinning at Jeff. How can chickens grin? Ask Benny.

[Deer] - I think it's over there in that corner Mix

[Silver] Approaches to look at the shaymin-

[Mix] Thank you! *She looks in the corner Deer was talking about for her lost sapling

[Deer] Holds the shaymin out for Silver-

[TLOT] Looks at Splendor for a very long moment and then streches out, imitating his shape but not appearance. He nearly topples over from the weight displacement and height before finding his footing.

[Steve] Don't do that. It's weird.

[TLOT] Not too comfortable either. I'd rather be a cat.

[Silver] Checks the shaymin over- It's fine, could use a few berries as well, but otherwise it's fine

[Doc] Proffers some of the copied berries for hir lovers pet. - These little guys are so great. And LH has had tons of fun playing with Shaymin.

[Splendor] Tilts head in curiousity at TLOT-

[Deer] Takes the berries and lets Shaymin eat a few-

[TLOT] Wobbles for a moment and catches himself against the wall. - Too high, I feel dizzy! - He shrinks back down with a puff of fog.

[Splendor] - I don't find anything weird with it...

[TLOT] It's all about what you're used to, like, I can be a dragon. But the first time I did it I had to run around flapping like mad and learn how to fly all on my own. I don't have the instincts to go with the shape. For small mammals it's easier somehow.

-There's a bit of shuffling from downstairs-

[TLOT] Cp makes a better cat then I do a Slender.

[Stevie] Comes running up the stairs- Father! Father!

[Notch] Yes Stevie?

[Stevie] - Brother's acting really weird...

[Notch] Hops up- Weird how?

-Doc and TLOT both perk up-

[Stevie] - He keeps seeming to get mad and then it's like he gives up and he keeps doing it over and over again and the pretty lady keeps trying to calm him and I don't know what's happening...

[Doc] I'll go check on them. Stevie, you stay here with Notch.

[Stevie] - Okay

[Doc] Passes hir Joltick to Deerheart just in case and heads down the stairs.

-Lie and CP are sitting against a wall, CP is breathing heavy and Lie has him in her arms just trying to keep him calm. She glances up at Doc as xe comes down the stairs-

[Doc] What's wrong Lie? I thought Cp just needed some time to cool off. He looks like he's having a panic attack.

[Lie] - I think he got caught in a vicious little cycle of memories...

[Doc] And your psychic abilities aren't helping?

[Lie] - I've tried, but I keep hitting a wall of turmoil...

[Doc] Gets down in front of Cp and tries to make eye contact with him. - Cp... are you having a flashback?

[CP] Grumbles and tries to turn away from Doc, his body suddenly tensing and a small glitch running through it-

[Doc] Talk to me Cp. This is important. Lie can I have a single lantern bloom?

[Lie] Spawns the yellow one which only has a single, but slightly large blossom-

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe holds the bloom and adds a bit of charge to it to make it brighter. Xe holds the tiny light in front of Cps face and tries to catch his gaze with it, swinging it back and forth hypnotically. - I need you to look at the light and tell me exactly what you're experiencing.

[CP] Turns his head slightly, watching the blossom- So much pain...

[Doc] Tell me. In your own words. You're safe here. And I want to listen.

[CP] - Being torn apart... His laughter...

[Doc] I want you to imagine you're watching the scene from inside a train. Everything that happened is outside. But you're inside, just passing by, warm and safe. Nothing is happening to you now, it's all in the past. Tell me what you see.

[CP] - I went to greet him, he, he looked so unhappy and then he just, he struck me down... My body just started convulsing and being torn apart...

[CP] - I was screaming, terrified that the same was going to happen to Stevie. I wanted to get back to him, make sure he was safe... Then there was whispering and a white energy, it pulled my body back together... I don't know how long I was gone... But Stevie turned on me...

[CP] - We fought, I... I was killed by him... And then I got so mad... I wanted everything to burn...

[CP] Is starting to catch on fire a little-

[Doc] I'm sorry that happened to you. For what little I know that's worth. It was terrible and no one deserved that to be done to them. But the person who triggered you is not the one who hurt you. And what happened to you is long in the past. You have real friends, people who will stand by you and fight their hardest to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. - The softly swaying bloom is filling his vision until the light is all he can see and Doc's voice is all he can hear. - Cp....... wake up.

[CP] Blinks a few times , trying to figure out what's going on-

[Doc] Touches his leg gently. - You had an episode, but you're safe now.

[CP] - Fucking Nether- Rubs his eyes

[Doc] Deerheart finished the coding for you too. So you can relax.

[CP] Narrows eyes a bit- How the fuck did she manage that?

[Doc] I'm not sure. She seems to have a natural aptitude for it. But it's sterling work. I think Slender himself could barge in and the server wouldn't even flicker.

[CP] - Doubt it, even when all four of us have worked on it Slender could still blast holes in it- Pushes himself up into a sitting position

[Doc] Looks a bit smug- pull up a screen and see for yourself.

[CP] Flicks his hand in the air and a screen appears as he checks it over-

[Doc] Relaxes on the floor with them.

[Lie] Leans against CP, glad his episode is over-

[CP] Grumbles as he see's that everything is done-

[Doc] Beautiful and smart, how did I get so lucky?

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Skims over Cp's own code with an open hand. - Oh... I bet that's not helping you any. I'll get you some food. You're practically starving. - Gets up and heads for the kitchen

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Thanks Doc

[Doc] Comes back with a lot of cooked meat and some milk. - You're welcome Lie. You know I like to take care of my friends.

[Lie] - Mmhm

[CP] Takes the meat a bit unhappily and starts chewing on it-

[Lie] - How are things upstairs?

[Doc] Benny is tormenting Jeff. Splendor gave me the key to getting Silver's colors back, and Notch is watching Stevie.

[CP] Flinches a little at Notch's name-

[Doc] Sorry, Markus.

[Lie] - It's okay Doc, no need to apologize.

[CP] - Will you fuck off now? And, I don't know, fix Stevie?

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow - why are you so eager? He seems to be fine. Besides, there's no guarantee I can help him. I don't even know what's wrong with him beyond him suddenly being the wrong age.

[CP] - Because it's weird!

[Lie] - Oh shush, I've seen those sneaky little smiles you make when he's doing stuff

[Doc] But he also likes you again. And geeze... Markus just tears up when Stevie calls him father. It's like Lie suddenly regrowing her ovaries.

[Lie] Blushes-

[CP] - I don't care

[Doc] Bullshit

[Lie] At same time as Doc- Bullshit

[Doc] Admittedly I feel bad for Alexis, but worse things can and have happened to people...

[Lie] - Shit, has anyone told Alexis what's happened?


	95. Angering Alexis Whos That Pokemon

[Doc] I just got back.

[CP] - The fuck should I know?

[Lie] - Sighs

[Doc] Yeeeeeah that's a thing that should happen....

[Lie] - Not it, I explained him being a cat to her

[Doc] NOT IT. IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME!

[CP] - Oh fuck both of you, I'm not doing it

[Gem] -looks at Jeff- hello

[Jeff] - Fuck you

[Doc] Every pixel is fighting Doc's urge to reply 'already did that'

[Gem] still mad about the fact I ripped off your arm?

[Jeff] - I will pay you back ten fold

[Splendor] Smacks Jeff upside the head- That's no way to speak to a woman!

[TLOT] Ugh, can we not? If only for the sake of Doc's carpet?

[Gem] the way he is acting was the same reason I ripped off his arm on the first time but I would rather not fight right now

[Jeff] - SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY KNIFE!

[TLOT] I think you're far too volitile for a weapon right now.

[CP] Comes back up to avoid getting saddled with the responsibility of telling Alexis, he's still chewing on a steak-

[Stevie] - BROTHER!

[Doc] Stares at Lie for a long moment. - No.

[Lie] -Well I've already been there done that, so it won't be me

[Doc] Then we make him do it.

[Gem] -starts to make another planet neckless-

[Lie] - How?

[Doc] Grins- we tattle on him

[Lie] Is confused- To who?

[Doc] Crooks a finger for her to follow them and heads up the stairs.

[Lie] Follows, curious about Doc's plan-

[Doc] Says a bit too loud- I still think Cp should be the one to tell Alexis, he's been here for days watching Stevie. It's not right to let his poor girlfriend wonder what's happened to her man when he's been missing with no note or anything.

[Splendor] Turns to look at them- Wait, what?

[Lie] Is fighting back giggles-

[CP] Is giving Doc a death glare-

[Doc] Stevie. I told you, he's actually supposed to be an adult. There was some kind of accident while I was out and poof, he's a kid again. And nobody told Alexis? I'm sure she's worried sick.

[Notch] I thought TLOT would have done it.

[TLOT] Hey as much as you and him were getting around I figured it would be the first place you'd go!

[Splendor] Turns on CP, a bit of static filling the air- Herobrine...

[CP] - What!?

[Splendor] Easily picks CP up with a tendril and crosses his arms at him- GO.

[CP] - Why!?

[Splendor] - BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BROTHER!

[LH] Only heard the name Herobrine get shouted and trots into the room looking for treats.

-mew-

[CP] - Fine! Just put me down!

[Splendor] Does so and returns to his usual happy self-

[LH] Sniffs around the room and butts up on Silvers legs with a purr

[Doc] Is trying not to grin and elbows Lie lightly.

[Lie] Can't hide her grin-

[CP] Grabs Stevie and tp's to his house. He knocks on the door loudly and grumbles as he waits for Alexis to wake and open the door. When the female does so he simply points at Stevie- Problem- He then tp's back to the vine room

[Doc] That was quick.

[Notch] Efficient yet insensitive...

[Stevie] Is a bit dizzy from the rapid teleports-

[TLOT] Steadies Stevie- you okay?

[Stevie] - That was so cool!

[TLOT] Remind me to give you a couple of enderpearls next time we're playing outside.

[Stevie] - What are enderpearls?

[TLOT] you throw them and you teleoprt to wherever they touch the ground.

[Stevie] - Woooooow

-Furious knocking on the door above-

[Doc] Ummm.... - shouts- it's open!

[Alexis] Practically kicks the door open and storms down the stairs- WHAT THE NETHER IS GOING ON!?

[Doc] Hi Alexis. 

[Notch] breaks into a sweat

[TLOT] Grabs Steve and tps away

[Alexis] - WHY IS STEVIE A CHILD!?

[Doc] I... don't know. I've been irl for days.

[Alexis] rounds on CP- WHAT DID YOU DO!?

[CP] - I did nothing

[Doc] Honestly we don't know what happened. 

[Notch] is is both holding Stevie and hiding behind him

[Alexis] Screeches in anger-

[Stevie] Quietly- Father she's loud...

[Notch] she's angry... she has good reason to be. 

[Doc] Please calm down. If only so you don't wake up the parts of the household that are sleeping

[Alexis] - Then I want a proper explanation! Not just CP showing up at my door, pointing at Stevie, and saying "problem", and then just leaving!

[Doc] Nearly explodes in laughter-

[Splender] Frowns and leans over CP angrily-

[Doc] Contacting people! That's what I forgot. Notch, I actually meant to give this too you before I left. - Passes him a phone. It's simplified into nothing more then a small slab with a screen and a chunk of redstone embedded in the back. 

[Notch] Takes it. Rather confused. - A phone? 

[Doc] Yes, it's because you've been here with us. It's connected to your actual phone and your email. I felt bad because you've been out of contact. 

[Notch] Starts fussing with it. and hits the message key accidentally and a rather loud voice spills out of the small device- 

[Jeb] Hey Notch! Came over to bother you and you weren't home. Key under the mat is so predictable. What the hell happened to your room? It looks like a whirlwind came through. You should really pick up your toys as well. What are you? Five? Since when did you get into Pokemon anyway? I found a ball in the middle of the floor and nearly broke my neck tripping on the damn thing. In fact I bet that's where you are, out playing Pokemon Go like a total nerd. I'm glad it looks like you ditched the cat. She was a bitch anyway. Smell you later!

[Notch] Ugh.

[CP] - The fuck was that?

[Alexis] - DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

[Notch] That was Jeb. 

[Silver] - You're into pokemon?

[Notch] No, I mean, I've played it before, like on a Gameboy. But I don't have any merch. I don't know what he's talking about finding a ball on my floor.

[CP] - Wait... Strangled was in your place, right?

[Notch] I guess? Some kid just came out of my computer. I was really too busy throwing shit at him to get a close look.

[CP] - Shit- Makes an opening to Notch's computer and slips through

[Alexis] - CP GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN!

[Lie] - I honestly don't mind he thinks of me as a bitchy cat, he was an asshole

[Notch] He wasn't much fun to work with either...

[Alexis] - WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT GOING ON HERE!?

[Stevie] Snuggles closer to Notch in fright-

[Notch] Please stop. You're scaring Stevie. We don't know what happened. He had what looked like a sponge and went to throw it away and then... poof! He turned into a kid.

[Alexis] Grumbles- Well that's more of an explanation than what CP gave me... Rude asshole

[Alexis] - And who the Nether is he?- Gestures at Splender

[Doc] One of Slenderman's brothers. Splendor, this is Alexis.

[Splender] - Hello!

[Alexis] - Hi....

[CP] Pops back through into the server- Hey, Silver- Tosses the pokeball at Silver

[Silver] Easily catches it and inspects the ball- Y-yeah, th-th-this is one o-o-of Strangled's...

[Doc] Is instantly interested. - It's a real Pokeball? Is there something in it?!

[Silver] Nods-

[CP] - Strangled must of lost it in the scuffle

[Doc] ...and I'm sure he'll want it back... esh.

[Silver] The temperature starts dropping as he gets sad thinking of his partner-

[Doc] Gets to pat Silver's shoulder and thnks better of it. - Shall we get your partner?

[Silver] - I d-d-don't kn-kn-know...

[Doc] We won't hurt him. And if he's damaged I'll gladly fix him any way I can, just like I did for you.

[Splender] - Brother won't be happy if we lose Strangled...

[Doc] I just want to get rid of Insanity. Everyone will be free to go wherever once that's done. I don't intend to keep you all prisoners forever.

[CP] - So you admit to keeping them prisoner?

[Doc] Hangs hir head. - Anyone who is trusted can come and go. You know that. What would you have me do CP? Let them run back to Slendor so he can get in and kill us all? Those that can leave can bring others back in once they have the key.

[CP] - Just pointing your word choice Doc

[Doc] Looks genuinely hurt. Xe suddenly seems quite small. - I'm only trying to help.

[Lie] - That's enough CP! Knock it off!

[Doc] He's right. I tend to get excited and bite off more then I can handle. But if I see someone is missing another person, my first instinct is to reuinite them. I.... know what it feels like to be... all alone.

[Lie] - I know, it's what makes you such a wonderful person Doc.

[Splender] - Hey now smile! Sad feelings don't taste very good!

[Doc] I'm sorry, Cp just has a knack for finding my weaknesses. - Wipes hir eyes with a sleeve. - I can't let BEN wander because he's the carrier and I don't want my program to actually kill any of the creepypastas. Jeff would happily kill us all in our beds if he could...

[Alexis] - He does that with everyone

[Doc] Silver? Are you okay where you are for now? Your Pokemon seem happy at least. 

[Silver] - U-u-uh, w-well I-I-i'd r-r-r-rather b-be home...

[Doc] Because of Strangled?

[Silver] - H-h-home is s-safe

[Doc] You... you don't feel safe here?

[Silver] - N-n-no I d-d-d-d-do! B-b-but I-I-it's n-not home

[Doc] If I made it so you could come and go, would you betray us?

[Silver] - U-uh, I w-w-w-would t-t-try not t-t-to?

[Doc] Frowns - I want to trust you.

[CP] - Don't Doc, the others could easily bully him into telling

[Doc] Sighs heavily. - Then you know I can't. I have to think about the others as well. This place is everything to me. Splendor... you're free to leave and come back if you want. I'm not sure I could stop you anyway. I can only hope you understand what I'm trying to do and actually want to help.

[Splender] - I would, but I don't know how to traverse in and out of games!

[Doc] .....

[CP] Snickers at the predicament-

[Doc] Fine. Anyone who wants to go out for some reason can do so. But Cp has to go with them as a chaperone. I might be more real then I was, but I can't go irl without help either. Nor can Lie.

[CP] - WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO CHAPERONE!?

[Splender] Whacks CP upside the head- THERE'S A CHILD PRESENT!

[Doc] -is now smug- I just explained why. If you want to not be the only one with the responsibility, you'll have to knuckle down and teach me and Lie how to make portals for ourselves.

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[Notch] Laugh snorts accidentally-

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Notch] Phooey. I wish you could teach me how to do that too....

[CP] - Well I can't nor would I!

[Doc] Looks up hopefully- ... Splendor... Cp once told me that Slenderman watches over the pastas and tries to find other things for them to do besides kill. If you know about the Insanity infection but weren't supposed to talk about it, then I find it safe to assume you guys didn't know how to eradicate it. Because them knowing you could not help would damage your authority with them and possibly make them panic. Once the entity is removed, the creepypastas just revert to whatever their personalities are without it. They might still be nasty and mean, but their urge to kill randomly and injure themselves will vanish. After that, if they still want to kill irl, then that's on their own consciences. Help me. And in return; I'll make it so ALL the creepypastas can exist digitally and respawn here.   
I actually want to make an alliance with your kind. But someone who is insane cannot give consent, or in this case; be fully trusted. Let me heal them. If your kind helps us keep our brines safe from the NOTCh AIs then we'll help you thwart the SCP and give you a permanent sanctuary if things get too hot out there. I'll also offer my skills to repair anyone who gets injured. ....Are you.... with me?

[Splendor] - I... I don't know to be frank with you. I know for many members of the household She is the only thing keeping them alive, especially Smile Dog and Grinny. Those two have long since outlived their natural lifespan. Plus she is also a buffer against other supernatural entities such as demons. You have no idea how many of those have tried to possess the members of the household thinking they were perfect vessels for possession... My biggest concern is making sure that the members of the manor are happy, that's all. I would like to help you, I honestly would, but I'm just not certain how...

[Doc] You saw Jeff. I'm very sure that the removal of his Insanity should have killed him. That's why I made sure that it would happen here, where I could make him digital and save him. It's an incredibly tough form. I'm sure you know from all the time he's spent with you how nearly indestructable CP is. I can share that with the more delicate pastas, they won't miss their Insanity at all. And once you have been posessed and shorn of it, it's easier to see the signs and resist it happening again. Failing that, if you're made of code, removing a posession is like eradicating a virus. There's no messy, bell, book and candle stuff, it's just a matter of deleting the right lines to beak it apart.   
This is only temporary, like keeping a sick child quarantined. For right now I mostly just need cooperation. They listen to you, just help me make them comfortable and keep the peace.

[Splender] - I suppose I could do that... Although I think you have yet to meet your biggest challenge with this yet...

[Doc] Do you wish to give me some kind of test to see if I'm a fit replacement for Insanity? I would think the fact that I don't want anything in return besides the opportunity to fix people would be a giant plus in your favor. And while I did have help with the trapping method, I did literally bring someone back from the dead yesterday.

[Splender] - Yes, I was there when you did it. As for a test, I don't know what I would do to do that...

[Doc] Well... it's a risk on my part but what's life without them, huh? Cp has some.. issues expressing himself. But despite the glee he takes in making my task difficult, I think I have a pretty good idea of how he feels about what I've done here. I know he respects your brother Slender and will speak honestly with him. I propose to leave you two alone for a bit so he feels safe enough to talk frankly with you. - motions for Notch to bring Stevie and entices Deerheart, Alexis and Lie and Lost Silver to follow hir down to the kitchen.

[Stevie] - No, I wanna stay with brother!

[Notch] this is tall talk Stevie, we'll just leave him alone for a few minutes.

[Stevie] - Awwww...

[CP] Waits till the room is empty before turning towards Splender- What is it that you want to know?

[Splender] - First of all are you happy?

[CP] - Er, well yeah I suppose... I mean I have my mate here and everything

[Splender] - Why didn't you bring her back to the manor with you?

[CP] - It was... Kinda a really long process...

[Splender] - Then why didn't you check in?

[CP] - Because at times I couldn't leave or I was getting distracted by fights

[Splender] - And this Doctor?

[CP] Sighs- They're decent, they know what they're doing and it's kinda scary at times...

[Splender] - And do you trust them?

[CP] - I suppose so...

[Slender] - Have they done anything to harm you?

[CP] - You mean other than giving my mate the ability to turn me into a cat? No.

[Splender] - ... I WANNA SEE!

[CP] - NO!

[Doc] Nervously makes a cup of coffee. 

[Notch] Was that a good idea? 

[Doc] Honestly, I have no clue. Cp likes to fuck with me but here's to hoping he has some sense of when it's not appropriate.

[Lie] - Well the pasta's do seem to have the general "let's not kill ourselves by fucking with the slenders" instinct

[Doc] Hands shake a bit. - I wish I knew what they were talking about. I know it might make things worse, but I can't help it.

[Lie] - everything will work out Doc, you know it will

[Splender] Picks up CP- OH COME ON! I JUST WANNA SEE!

[CP] - FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!

[Notch] Slides around the counter and takes a few cookies out. He offers some to Stevie. - Do you think he'll ask you to do some crazy serious thing to prove yourself?

[Doc] Nearly drops hir mug - ....

[Stevie] - Cookie!

[Notch] Approaches Silver. - So what's going on with that ball? Do we know what kind of critter is inside?

[Silver] - N-no, I-I-I-I-I'd have t-to throe I-I-it to f-f-f-f-find o-out

[Silver] - B-b-b-but I-I-it c-c-c-can o-only b-b-be one o-of f-f-f-five

[Notch] How come? He only has a few pokemon like you? 

[Doc] And will it be undead and sickly like yours were?

[Silver] - E-e-each t-t-trainer u-usually c-c-carry o-o-only f-f-five b-balls, a-a-and th-th-thats I-it. S-strangleds a-aren't l-l-l-like m-mine, th-they a-are darker in c-c-color a-a-and hi-highly a-aggressive

[Doc] Should we wait until he's actually here to let it out? Or will it be even more pissed off if we keep it cooped up longer then it has been already?

[Silver] - D-depends o-o-o-on wh-wh-which one it I-I-I-is

[Silver] - I-it c-c-could be Ghastly, Kabutops, Onyx, Oddish, o-o-o-or Ch-ch-ch-charizard...

[Doc] Something tells me we should invite Endrea over first... Knowing my luck.

[Silver] - Lapras sh-should b-b-be a-a-able t-to h-h-handle a-a-any o-o-of th-them

[Doc] And immobilize them? Or are you actually planning to beat them up? You said they were intelligent.

[Silver] - Wh-whatever I-I-it is, I-it will w-w-want t-to b-b-b-battle

[Doc] Got it. And if it loses, what happens? Do you get to claim it or something?

[Silver] - I-I-it will f-f-f-faint, a-a-and g-g-go b-back I-in it's b-b-ball...

[Doc] Huh... we can't just feed it or something? Talk it down? I hate to leave an animal trapped like that.

[Silver] Shakes head- N-not w-w-with Strangled's p-p-p-pokemon...

[CP] Stomps down the stairs-

[Doc] Shivers- everything....okay?

[Notch] You look pissed....

[CP] - Ask him!

[Splender] - Please? I just wanna see it?

[Doc] Eyebrows go way up- See what?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Splender] - His cat form! I bet it's adorable!

[Doc] Decides to throw him a bone- Lie's is way cuter.

[Lie] - DOC!

[Splender] - You can do it too?

[Doc] It's true! It's near toxic cute. You could pee on someone and they'd just squeal about how utterly adorable you are!

[Lie] Blushes hard-

[CP] - Fun to fuck her like that too

[Splender] Whacks CP upside the head again- Again! Child present!

[Doc] That's nothing, you should see some of the crazy stuff TLOT can turn into. Him and Steve are KINKY.

[Notch] whispers to Doc in the chat- wait, did he just admit to liking something while in his cat form?

[Doc] -shit! I think so!-

[Lie] At the mention of kinky her mind goes to the threesome that happened-

[CP] - Don't even mention the stuff those two do, I'd rather not think about it

[Doc] I wasn't going to get graphic. I remember you having a front row seat that one time anyway.

[CP] Shudders and takes a step back-

[Doc] Waves a hand airly- The point is that it's easy to change people's shapes in MC. That why I offered, Splendor. And we're pretty open-minded. I understand that some of your friends are a bit... nervous about such things because of Offender, is it? But anyone who tries anything without their partners consent is going to get pounded into the turf like a tent peg around here.

[Splender] - Ah, yes brother is a bit aggressive with his teasings, but he knows Slender will tear him a new one if he actually does anything to them without consent...

[CP] - DOESN'T STOP IT FROM BEING CREEPY AND PERVERSE!!!!

[Doc] It's a shame too. It's sad to see someone so antsy about anything out of the ordinary. In any other circumstance I'd think Cp would be okay with at least talking about it now since it's plain to see how much Steve and TLOT care about eachother.

[CP] - Can we stop talking about this shiiiiii- stuff...

[Doc] Gives Cp a nod of appreciation. - Okay. Since you asked nicely.

[Stevie] Face is covered in cookie crumbs- Brother! Do you want a cookie?

[CP] - No

[Notch] Also has a few crumbs and a big smile- How about cake?

[CP] Getting more irritated- No.

[Lie] - CP, how long would it take you to teach Doc and I to open the portals to the real world

[CP] - Depends, but we'd need to take care of Strangled first

[Stevie] Yawns and rubs his eyes- Brother I'm sleepy

[Doc] There's still a bed next to the table from when I was working on BEN. Lay down if you want.

[Stevie] Shakes head- No, I sleep with brother

[Lie] - Alexis, would you like an escort home?

[Alexis] - Nah, I'll be fine

[Doc] Looks up at Splendor who's bent a bit awkwardly to get into the room. - I can lay a bunch of beds down end to end in the vine room or the lab if you want to be away from the skylight. Both rooms have really high ceilings.

[Splender] - Sure! I don't mind where you put me at all!

[Doc] I'll set it up. - heads up to the upper room. 

[Notch] Well I guess if Stevie wants to bed down with his brother I should go with them as well?

[CP] Is not happy with the idea

[Lie] - Sure, your more than welcome to stay with us as well

[Notch] You know.... if it's okay with Cp too....

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Lie] - Not his choice, it's my house


	96. Steamy Interlude Creepy Pasta Breakfast Fire Dragon Battle BEN Games

[Doc] Comes to the top of the stairs. - All set Splendy. Just come up here when you're ready to knock out. I'm heading to bed myself. - Deerheart bids everyone goodnight and goes to join Doc and the two of them head down the narrow steps to their bedroom. 

[Doc] I'm going to take a quick shower. Do you want to join me? 

[Deerheart] No, I took a nice long bath to try and calm my nerves right before you showed up. Just hurry back, I'll be waiting here. 

[Doc] Okay. - Xe goes down through the study and into the little bathroom to clean up, pausing at the end to smile at hir once again comfortable and low-res face. - It's good to be home.

[Doc] Stops cold at in the doorway of hir and Deerheart's shared room. Hir lover is spread naked on the bed. Her lovely long legs dangling off the edge and her supple antlers curved into the playful shape of a heart. 

[Deerheart] I missed you....

[Doc] Struggles to control hir emotions for a moment. - Oh gods... I missed you too. It's a cold and lonely bed that doesn't have you in it with me. And I did bad out there. I feel guilty. I want to confess. 

[Deerheart] Raises an eyebrow- You're too hard on yourself. 

[Doc] Nevertheless... my mind is made up. - Xe drops to the floor on hir knees and wraps hir slick, gloved fingers around Deerhehart's naked calves. Xe kisses her ankles, giving special attention to the join between her skin and hooves. - I'm a big dumb dragon and you're a goddess for putting up with me.

[Deerheart] Sighs blissfully as she's touched. - You know that's not true. 

[Doc] Sometimes it is... - Xe makes hir way up Deerheart's legs kissing and licking her gently. - But I'm still yours...

[Deerheart] is thoroughly warm and so sensitive, twitching with anticipation as Doc murmurs little pleas for forgiveness and works hir way slowly to the fluffy mound between her thighs. 

[Doc] Works hir way inward. Nuzzling the grassy hair on Deerheart's little sand-dune. 

[Deerheart] Is making little cooing noises of appreciation and rocking into Doc's mouth. Needing more as she grows wetter and more wanting.

[Doc] I missed your smell... It's like a field after rain, clean and airy, with just a hint of flowers. - Xe delves deeper and revels in hir lover twisting around hir in an attempt to get more of the hot, slick tongue that's sliding around her pink and throbbing opening. Xe's determined to make her climax at least once, pressing up and in, humming and rubbing the single pixel that marks her clit, with wild enthusiasim.

[Deerheart] Sweet noises are increasing in volume as her unnatural lover plumps and forks hir tongue to better fill her with it's warm, soft undulations. Probing her with slick fingers and humming as xe sucks and mouths around on her warm flaps and nubbins. She curls around Doc, holding hir in a cage of warm, naked flesh and scratching hir lover's back slightly with nails and the edges of her hooves. Painting hir chin with the clear evidence of her lust and love that's gushing forth with every stroke and lap. 

[Doc] Adds some extra fingers and slides them wetly along as well, reveling in the lovely creature clutching and moaning at hir attentions. 

[Deerheart] Comes again and again, her cries growing weaker as her muscles turn to happy jelly and her brain fuzzes over with pleasure. Finally she flops backward, panting and tapping out. 

[Doc] Comes up with a grin, having actually seen bubbles briefly on hir GUI from all the fluids. Xe shed hir own clothing, still wearing the cock from the other day and crawls over hir prone lover before slipping the bulging appendage inside her already dripping box. 

[Deerheart] Goes wide with surprise and then pulls at Doc, making even more lovely noises as the cock is thrust in and out of her. 

[Doc] Kisses the tiny dewdrops of sweat from hir lovers brow and rocks into her, panting like a beast as xe takes what xe desperately needs. Deerheart is warm and clenching around hir and xe shivers with the feel of it the pleasure rising up like a tide to sweep hir under. Xe gives a dragonish growl and Deerheart responds with the most maidenly of theatrical whimpers. - I love you so much... the gods themselves must have sent you to me... 

[Deerheart] I love you too, clip into me dear Doctor, I need you so close to me!

[Doc] Goes faster and harder for Deerheart, and the two come together. Deerheart giving the tiniest squirt of pleasure and then being filled with Doc's answering warmth as both of them sing their ecstacy in perfect harmonics. 

-The two curl together on the bed, messy but not caring a single whit as they touch eachother gently. As if to reassure that their lover is not just a wonderful dream. Finally they fall asleep with the covers in a tangled nest around them. And both once again feeling as if they've found their proper homes.-

-The next morning-

[Splender] Snakes one of his belled tendrils down into Doc's room and begins poking hir-

-The smell of freshly made food is wafting up from the kitchen-

[Doc] Mumbles in hir sleep and curls closer to Deerheart.

[Splender] Continues poking, being patient-

[Doc] Mmmh? Huh? Aaaaaa! - Just reacts to the Slender-like tentacle and doesn't notice the bell

[Splender] Hears the yell and jerks his tendril back in surprise-

[Doc] Looks around wildly basically crouched defensively over Deerheart.

[Splender] Calls down the stairs- It's alright, just me!- Jingles the bell on his tendril

[Doc] Oh, geeze. I'm sorry. I'm naked and you just startled me.

[Splender] - Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that I made breakfast and I don't want it to get cold...

[Doc] It's okay. Give me a min to get my nonsense together. - Nudges Deerheart. - We've got an early riser on our hands. But he made food so getting up would be polite.

[Deer] Grumbles and snuggles into the blankets- But it's too early!

[Doc] Not even for food? I'm going to dunk myself real quick and get minimally dressed. - Xe hoofs it down the step and does a brief bath amongst Deerheart's sugarcanes

[Deer] - Oh alright

-BEN and Jeff have already stumbled down to the vine room having smelled familiar food-

[Splender] - There you two are! Come on, foods getting cold!

[Deer] Grabs only Doc's coat-

[BEN] - Can't I just eat in my room?

[Doc] Xe comes back up in a tank top and pants and notes Deerheart slipping out with hir labcoat. - Sigh

[Splender] - No you may not, you know the house rules, we eat together unless you are physically incapable of getting to the table!

[Silver] Slowly wanders in-

[BEN] - BUT THAT ROOM HAS WATER!

[Doc] Yawns. - It's rare to see hir sans hir gloves or boots. But xe's still a bit asleep. Xe wanders into the kitchen and blinks at the assembly

-There's plenty of warm food, some of which Doc doesn't recognize and some seems tailored to certain persons-

-The pasta's make their way down and sit around the table, quickly grabbing food and eating, Splender drags BEN down-

[BEN] - NONONONONONONO!

[Doc] Uses a bit of statick to fix hir bed head- Awww.

[Splender] Sits BEN in a seat next to Jeff and crouches down so he himself can eat, he looks at Doc- Well? Aren't you going to eat?

[Doc] Oh yes, just waking up.... It looks like I've been rather lax compared to you. I've just been letting them eat whatever they want at any odd hour and wherever they are.

[Splender] Shrugs- It's my brothers house rules, it's one of the ways he's able to keep track of who's in the house and how everybody is doing

[Doc] Takes a little of whats in front of hir and makes sure none of the the food items touch each other. - That's a good idea. But you know.... they don't listen to me.... So I just offer and hope. 

[Deer] Sits next to Doc an steals a bite off of hir plate-

[Doc] Gives her a little kiss.

[Splender] - It takes them a little while once they first enter the manor, but they pick up pretty quickly that they need to listen to us slender beings - Snags BEN as BEN tries to sneak away and puts him back in his seat

[liu] -finds his way to the kitchen stomach growling after getting lost in the building-

[Doc] I understand. But you know... if you want BEN to relax and eat, I made a table just there - points to the opening into the magma block room - away from the water for him.

[Splender] - OH! I'm sorry! I should have woken you!

[Splender] - BEN? Do you promise to eat?

[BEN]- YES!

[Splender] - Oh alright, go on

[BEN] Bolts into the other room-

[liu] hello -sits down at the table-

[Jeff] Scowls at Liu-

[Doc] Hey Liu. How are you feeling? I saw you skittered out. Did you go for a walk last night?

[liu] -takes some food with a sad expression- yea then I got lost in the building this place is huge I thought giving jeff some time would help but it didn't

[Doc] Better lost inside then out considering the mobs. And I don't get it either. I know he missed you.

[liu] I miss the jeff I knew the one who would give me a hug and not scowl at me

[Jeff] Pointedly ignoring Liu, firmly believing that Liu just can't be real since Jeff killed him-

[liu] come on jeff its me you might have killed me but I am back that has to count for something were is the younger bother jeff I know and love

[Jeff] Growls a bit-

[Doc] Well he is a creepypasta... he's been a murderer.. he's not the same person he used to be....

[liu] I still don't know how long its been and what jeff has been up to while I was gone but I am starting to piece it together

[Jeff] - Doesn't matter, because you're not fucking real!

[Doc] Jeff..... If he's not real then what do you think he is?

[liu] but I am real I'm here

[Jeff] - Don't know, don't care

[Doc] Pfft. Just as stubborn as Cp...

[liu] what does it take to prove I'm here ruling out all other option is that what it will take jeff

[Doc] Hey Silver? Are we going to open that ball when we're done eating?

[Silver] - O-o-oh, uh, sure

[Doc] Types in the chat- Hey Endrea? We may soon have an issue with another dragon. Would you be willing to lend a claw?

[liu] -gives up and start eating because they are starving-

[Endrea] Doesn't know how to respond in chat and so takes off towards Doc's place in dragon form-

[Jeff] Shovels the rest of his food into his mouth- Done

[Splender] Sighs- Honestly Jeff, you could try to use the table manners that I know you know

[Doc] Well at least he ate it...

[Jeff] Goes into the room BEN's in to grab BEN-

[Doc] Notices - Don't drag him off until he's done eating Jeff!

[Jeff] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] I get zero respect....

[liu] -finishes his food-

[Jeff] Drags BEN out of the other room and up the stairs-

[Silver] Is quietly eating his food-

[Splender] - Oh yes Silver, I already fed your pokemon as well

[Silver] - Th-th-thanks...

[liu] thank you for the food

[Doc] That was very nice of you. They're such cool critters. Wait? Did you feed mine as well? I'm suprised LH wasn't all over you while you were cooking.

[Splender] - You're very welcome, it's not as good as my brothers, but it's good enough

[Splender] - I fed everything that was awake

[Doc] That's a lot.... well maybe not so much considering the number of undeads in this household.

[Doc] I'm just glad you didn't try to wake TLOT and Steve.

[Deer] Yawns and leans against Doc-

[Doc] Has a happy grin and gives her a squeeze.

[Splender] - I'll start cleaning up if you don't mind

[Doc] Not at all! It's lovely to have help. Though I still intend to either build you a house or help you build one. I feel bad for how much stooping and crouching you're having to do.

[Splender] - Oh I don't mind!- Hits head on ceiling

[Doc] Yeah... I'll do that today. It's okay. I'll scale it to your size.

[gem] -just above them they hear a thunk on the glass gem has passed out and landed in the water just out side and sank and has landed on the glass-

[Silver] - Oh dear

[Doc] Ouch.....

-Lapras swims over to investigate-

[gem] -is fast asleep-

[Doc] Such a helpful dragon.

[Silver] Motions for Lapras to grab Gem-

-Lapras gently grabs the sleeping brine and carries her to the surface before placing her on the shore-

[gem] -curls into comfortable position on land-

[Silver] - Sh-sh-should w-we check on h-h-h-her

[Doc] Finishes hir food. - I'll go check on her. But first....

[Endrea] Lands on the roof of the castle-

[Doc] Xe looks around for a moment and then pulls some vines off the wall before multiplying them, the green pixels spill over hir hands and xe forms a sundress that looks almost like creeper skin. Xe offers it to Deerheart. - Can I have my coat please? I feel rather naked without it.

[Deer] - But it's comfy!

[Doc] Makes a bit of a sad face. - But I'm cold....

[Deer] - Then come snuggle with me

[Doc] And I have things that need doing. Come on..... please?

[Deer] Playfully skips away-

[Doc] Please excuse me. Thank you for making breakfast Splendor. It was very good. And an interesting sight to see nearly all the pastas here togeather. - Follows Deerheart at a slower pace.

[Splender] Finishes cleaning up and teleports outside, the area he had teleported from and the area he teleports to glitch briefly from his energy-

[Doc] Feels the little distortion and pauses, feeling out the seed and the server to make sure everything is copacetic.

[gem] -doesn't seem to be getting up any time soon but sand is sticking to her wet skin and she is rolling around uncomfortably -

[Silver] Goes up the stairs and heads outside-

[Doc] Makes a mental note to copy Enderbro's tp codes and see if they can be applied to Splendor.

[Deer] Is in their bedroom-

[Doc] Deerheart..... please?

[Deer] Slowly starts stripping the coat off- Are you sure you want me to?

[Doc] What? Give it back? Well yes... of course I do. But... good gods you're lovely...

[Deer] Lets the coat slid down her but still keeping her butt covered as her back is facing Doc- We could go back to bed

[Doc] Is torn - nnnggghh they're kinda waiting on me... we might get inturrupted....

[Deer] - There's a bit of a thrill in that, or I could leave you thinking about it aaaall day

[Doc] Then I'll just... - Xe reaches into hir pants and pops the cock off with a little snap of statick; leaving the slotted opening it was fitted into. - Now no one will be the wiser if I'm aroused.

[Deer] - Pooey, and here I thought I could get you to be rather conscious of it all day

[Doc] Oh I will be. But now I'lll certainly need my coat to cover my pants - Xe slides closer to her with a purr - Because I'll be wet thinking of you.

[Deer] Giggles and lets the coat drop to the floor, sashaying away- As you wish

[Doc] Moves a bit too fast for eyes to follow and gropes her.

[Deer] Yelps and jumps a little-

[Doc] Clings around her like an amourous snake and nibbles at her neck- You are such a tease... -

[Deer] - You love it, now don't you have things to do love?

[Doc] Plays with her neck long enough to make her sqeak and moan a bit and give her a giant purple hickie - Yep. But I'll be back afterwards.

[Deer] - I look forwards to it

[Doc] Good. I'll make it worth the wait. - Xe pulls on hir gear and heads back upstairs and outside. - Gem?

[gem] -is rolling back and forth in her sleep because the sand is annoying her skin-

[Silver] Has called Lapras back to it's ball-

[Doc] She's all sandy... I'm tempted to pour a bucket of water on her, but it seems rude even if it's well meant.... Gem? Wake up Gem!

[gem] -keeps rolling she doesn't even respond to doc-

[Endrea] Spots them and glides down, landing with a thud on the ground-

[Doc] Errgh. Oh hey Endrea. Hope I didn't wake you.

[Endrea] - Not at all- Gives Doc a small nudge

[Splender] - ENDREA!- Leaps over and hugs her

[Doc] Is confused by the nudge and then jumps at Splendor's sudden appearance

[Endrea] - Is surprised at the sight of the slender being-

[gem] -accidently rolls back into the water and starts sinking as the sand washes off-

[Doc] Drags Gem back out of the water. - oh for the love of-

[Silver] Is just watching, unsure of what to do-

[gem] -is curled up sleeping-

[Doc] I think I need to be bigger anyway. Whatever is in that ball may require it.

[Splender] - Oh Endrea I've missed you! And it looks like your growing again!

[Doc] Steps back and does a little roll before sliding out into hir dragon form with a languid strech. Xe takes Gem by her clothes and moves her to a drier spot.

[gem] -curls into a ball-

[Silver] Is holding the two pokeballs in a single hand-

[Doc] Rips the green top off a dirt block and fashions the pixels into a blanket for Gem. Before draping it over her. 

[Doc] Lets go closer to the spawn so there's less to break if it's a big one.

[gem] -make a happy hum before becoming silent again-

[Silver] - O-o-okay

[Doc] Leads them a little bit away from the house. - Endrea... we don't know what's in this thing. But there's a one in five chance it's a big angry dragon. So I might need a hand.

[Endrea] - Very well

[Splender] Follows, curious-

[Doc] Gets into a ready crouch. - Okay Silver, I'm ready.

[Silver] First tosses his ball, letting Lapras out, Lapras readies itself. He then throaws the other ball and a dark orange pokemon with dragon like features emerges with brightly glowing eyes-

[Doc] Takes a whiff of the beast, it smells like brimstone and rage. 

\- Farther down the path, something else catches a whiff and wakes up with an angry growl-

-The Charizard roars and faces off with Lapras, a more familiar opponent-

[GK] Barrels down the path with a bellow like an angry boar and slams into the charizard.

-The charizard roars back and bites at GK while clawing at the same time-

[Endrea] - GG!

[GK] Spits fireballs and lashes out with his sharp hooves.

-The fire has very little effect, Lapras shoots Charizard with a bubble attack which des have a strong effect on the fire pokemon-

[GK] Turns around and donkey kicks the Charizard -

-The charizard is throw back but it's quickly on it's feet again, lunging at GK's wings, trying to bite and rip it off-

[GK] His 'wings' unfurl fully into their component ghastly tentacles and snare the Charizard, He does an ungainly roll and body slams the pokemon into the turf.

[Endrea] Tries to get closer to help-

[GK] Is kicking the charizard and manages to hurl it into the pond

-Charizard emerges from the water with a roar before blasting GK with one of it's fire attacks-

[GK] Is flung backwards, but for a dragon from the Nether, fire is barely hot at all. He lurches back to his feet, hissing like a boiling tea kettle.

-Charizard is on it's last bit of health-

[GK] Kicks a bunch of dirt blocks at it. 

[Doc] Is Just standing there with hir mouth hanging open.

-Charizard tries another attack as a final desperation-

[Doc] Rushes down under the ground and pops up under the beast so it's attack goes wild. Xe's trying to pin the heavier creature. 

[GK] Is galloping towards them with fire in his eyes.

-Charizard turns it's attention on Doc, scratching at them-

[Doc] is scratched but manages to shove the animal to the ground. 

[GK] Lands on them both like a sack of bricks.

[Doc] Air goes out in a whoosh. -

-Charizard roars and bites at GK, barely conscious-

[GK] Headbutts the pokemon like a ram- 

[Doc] Is squished and cursing a blue streak-

-Charizard finally faints-

[Doc] Ow my everything. 

[GK] Triumphant roar-

[Endrea] Is sitting there not impressed-

[Silver] Quickly tosses Charizards ball and reclaims the pokemon-

[GK] Is strutting like a bandy rooster. 

[Doc] Flops and tries to calm down

[Endrea] - WHAT THE NETHER IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

[GK] Suddenly seems to notice the others are there. - Um... sorry?

[Endrea] Growls, void energy gathering around her-

[GK] What? It was another fire dragon! Male too! My... instincts got the better of me....

[Doc] From the ground. - That explains a lot....

[Endrea] rolls her eyes with a huff and turns away-

[GK] Visibly wilts. - Was that a bad thing? 

[Doc] Too be fair it was looking for a fight.

[Silver] - s-s-sorry...

[Doc] Why are you apologizing Silver? It was my idea.

[Silver] - B-b-but I sh-should of h-h-had c-c-c-c-control

[Doc] Huh? Over what? It wasn't your Pokemon. - Xe gives Silver a friendly nuzzle. - You did fine.

[Silver] - S-s-s-still...

[Doc] Nope. None of that. When it comes to Pokemon, you're my golden boy, no ifs ands or buts!

[Silver] Colors flicker-

[GK] Sneaks over to Endrea. And meatloafs near her cautiously. He's smaller then her current form.

[Endrea] Is about to start her first heat thus why she's so pissy-

[GK] Sniffs the air and there's a dawning realization. - I think I should go...

[Endrea] - Yes, you probably should

[GK] Looks hurt. - I guess I'll go bug someone else.... 

[Doc] Thank you for the help GK. I think that could have gone much worse otherwise.

[GK] Begrudgingly- You're welcome. 

[Doc] And if you run into Enderbro, just fob him off on me. I need to talk to him.

[GK] Gladly. - trots off.

[Doc] Looks like xe ran through a bramble bush. - Sorry to bug you for no reason Endrea. I appreciate the quick response though.

[Endrea] Flicks tail with mild irritation-

[Endrea] - If I'm not needed here than I'll be off, there's some things I need to do

[Doc] Is a little confused. - Okay.... I think I'm going to get some ointment and start working on Splendy's house. We'll reconvene later.

[Endrea] Huffs and walks off-

[aven] -Is coming down the path Eddy and Edward clinging to her and Su beside her there was no food on the table so she thinks Gem passed out finally.-

[Jeff] Is screaming at BEN for once again cheating-

[Su] -hears the scream and runs off towards it leaving Aven to face palms as eddy and Edward see gem-

[eddy and Edward] -jump off aven and cuddle with gem-

[aven] -decides to go look for Su before dragging gem home-

[BEN] Is laughing at Jeff's anger-

[Su] -starts scratching and yipping at the door-

[Jeff] Glances at the door- Dude, does somebody here have a dog?

[aven] -hears the yipping and is starting to heading towards su-

[su] -keeps yipping and scratching-

[BEN] - Not that I know of

[aven] -starts getting closer-

[su] -starts to open the door while yipping-

[BEN] Is starting to get annoyed with the noise at his door-

[aven] -comes up the stairs and sees Su just as she manages to open the door and runs in-

[su] -is now in ben's room as the fox sits on the top of game system-

[BEN] - OI! GET OFF OF THERE!

[aven] -come in and sees the system- holy shit video games! What kind of games do you have?

[BEN] Scowls a little- A few- Hides the massive list of games which is on screen since he was searching for a new one to play

[su] -Jumps off the tv and walks over to Aven-

[aven] -picks up Su- what kind I want to play I miss videogames since I died.

[BEN] - Stuff that the fucking Doctor went through before they came here and a few others

[aven] -gets closer to ben- any names and any games I can join you in?

[Jeff] - I wouldn't recommend that, he cheats...

[aven] -frowns a little- you can't play without cheating?

[BEN] - Oh I can, it's just more fun to piss other players off

[aven] I bet you can't beat me without cheating

[BEN] - Eh, don't care

[aven] -grabs a controller and sits down- then prove it

[BEN] - Fine- Picks the hardest game he can find

[aven] Mario cart let me guess rainbow road?

[BEN] - All four versions bitch

[aven] -gets in a comfortable position- oh your on.

[BEN] Starts the game-

[Jeff] Sits on BEN's bed to watch-

[su] -jump on the bed and lays down-

[Jeff] Starts petting Su as if it were Smile-

[aven] -picks her cart-

[su] -makes soft yips-

[BEN] Chooses Link and then glitches it to look like him-

[aven] -giggles at the ben and chooses Rosalina-

[BEN] Scoffs at her choice- You would choose a heavy

[aven] oh well I might be part a ben but I am not you

[BEN] - Bitch

[aven] -gets ready to race-

[BEN] Waits for the moment to get the boost-

[aven] -manages to keep up-

[BEN] Keeps launching red shells at her-

[aven] -manages to keep launching shells back and him-

[BEN] Blocks the shells and then suddenly drops behind Aven-

[BEN] - BLUE SHELL BITCH!

[aven] -manages to cross the finish line then gets hit by the blue shell right after-

[BEN] Screams in frustration, a bit of electricity sparking off of him-

[Jeff] Starts laughing at BEN-

[aven] -beams while stretching a bit to get ready before the next round- on round down three more go.

[BEN] - I WILL END YOU!

[aven] -looks at ben- are we going to start the next one or not?

[BEN] - Yeah yeah- starts the next race

[aven] -is ready and starts gunning off-

[BEN] Knows she'll blow out since she's hit the gas way to early-

[aven] -does blow out and is have a bit more trouble this track-

[BEN] Laughs at her-

[aven] -has a frustrated look oh her face then yells as she falls off- fucking fucker

[BEN] Is laughing hard enough that he falls off as well-

[aven] -has fallen back far enough that she couldn't catch up even after ben fell off-

[BEN] Wins the race-

[aven] well done it seem we are tied but can you win the next two races?

[BEN] - Fuck yes!

[aven] I do think you can so lets put our money were our mouths are.

[BEN] Alright- Starts the next race

[aven] -gets ready to keep up with ben-

-The next race begins-

[aven] -manages to keep up with ben as she tries to win-

[BEN] Tears ahead-

[aven] -is right behind ben trying to push through but isn't-

[BEN] - Bitch you can't get past me!

[aven] -is trying but can't- well maybe I can just not this second

[BEN] Launches a shell at her-

[aven] -falls back now not going to be able to get in front- fuck

[BEN] Laughs as he crosses the finish line again- You know, you could just forfeit~

[aven] I can still tie this I don't forfeit.

[BEN] - Yeah right

[aven] well then let me prove it

[BEN] - Fine bitch- Starts the next race

[aven] -mumble under her breath- you should learn to not call females bitch

[aven] -manages to have a starting speed boost-

[BEN] Growls at Aven as he works on catching up-

[aven] -manages to keep ahead and launches shells at ben-

[BEN] Curses Aven and fires shells back-

[aven] -actives a barrier as the shell tries to hit her-

[BEN] - OH COME ON!

[aven] -giggles as she only gets closer to the finish and starts putting down banana peels-

[BEN] - YOU FUCKER!

[aven] -crosses the finish line- I tied so no one wins I guess

[BEN] - BITCH!

[aven] you should learn not to call me bitch

[BEN] - I'll call you whatever I want!

[BEN] Is fuming and crackling with green lightning-

[aven] why can't you just be a nice and just call me my name

[BEN] - BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!

[aven] and here a thought you could be normal enough to get closer

[Jeff] - Why would you ever want to do that?

[aven] I don't know i'm lonely and if he was just a bit more normal I would want someone like him anyway this was fun by I probably shouldn't leave gem passed out outside -whistles for su to come to her which su does-

[BEN] Is still crackling with electricity-

[Jeff] - Feel free to kick his ass at video games any time!

[aven] yea if he will not be angry at me for tying with him and lets me play again I would love to play even if I don't win -starts to walk out the door.

[BEN] Grumbles under his breath - I won't lose again...

[aven] well then I look forward to playing again -leave and starts heading for gem-

[Jeff] Looks at BEN- Dude, you didn't even try to kill her afterwards, what gives?

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[aven] -picks up gem and start to carry her home she is going to have to talk to gem about being closer next time-


	97. Family Matters Stevies cat suit

[CP] Is down in his space punching the bloody punching bag-

[Notch] Hears the nasty squelching noise. He nervously checks on Stevie and finds him sleeping peacefully. Confused, he walks back out into the workroom, his shoes making a soft pat-pat on the stone floor.

[CP] Gives the bag a good kick which sends it swinging wildly and hitting the walls only to splatter more blood-

[Notch] Jumps in suprise at the viscerial noise and makes a rather strangled squeak. it sounds like someone threw a body against the wall downstairs. [Though he isn't sure where the entrance to the lower room might be.]

-Theres a bit of blood which manages to splatter up through the opening-

[Notch] Stares at it in alarm and finds himself frozen. Doc said Cp hadn't outright killed anyone in some time, but this has him wondering if they know as much as they claim.

[CP] Finally stops the bag with a sigh, he's covered in as much blood as the room is-

[Notch] Trys to sneak away and stubs his foot on a pumpkin someone left by the back door. - Ow!

[CP] Notices the noise and climbs up the ladder, wondering if Lie forgot that there was something in front of the door again as she came in from tending the animals-

[Notch] Is holding his foot and gritting his teeth to keep from making another noise.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Notch] Sees that Cp is covered in blood splatters and goes silent with fear. - I-I- uh!

[CP] - Well?

[Notch] Nothing! Just checking on Stevie! Stubbed my foot! And.... you?

[CP] Grunts- Stress relieving

[Notch] Swallows hard- Did they.... do something to deserve it at least?

[CP] - What are you talking about?

[Notch] Chokes and sort of mouths the word instead. - Blood?

[CP] Looks down at himself- Oh, this is from the punching bag

[Notch] Was there someone... in it?

[CP] - No, Doc made one that bleeds, has a copy in hir house as well

[Notch] Breathes a huge sigh of relief. - Thank goodness. I actually know what you're referring too. I stumbled on the little gym looking for the bathroom one day. Can't believe there isn't one in the shrine part of the house.

[CP] Heads for the lava pool- Yeah I don't really care

[Notch] Sits down on the pumpkin. - I kinda figured... Though... I do think you care about a lot of things when you say you don't. I guess it's your way of protecting yourself emotionally. Doc says frequently that you don't like sharing personal thoughts with just anyone.

[CP] - Oh joy, now Doc's spouting nonsense

[Notch] It seems logical to me....

[CP] Slips into the lava-

[Notch] watches him curiously. - I'd ask what that feels like to you, but I think you'd gladly dunk me as an answer.

[CP] - Still can

[Notch] Please don't. Look... I know you hate me. But I'm only trying to help. And Stevie wants both of us around.

[CP] - Now, he'll probably go back to his sniveling self once he's an adult again

[Notch] Is that what you want? I got the impression you were mad at him for losing his fear of you.

[CP] - Fucking Nether I don't fucking know anymore right now- Sinks lower into the lava

[Notch] Did you make him scared of you partly to protect him so the pastas wouldn't kill him in a way that would prevent a respawn?

[CP] - That has nothing to do with it

[Notch] Then why? I mean I know you were furious with him, even though he was tricked just as soundly as you were.

[CP] - Why do you fucking care!

[Notch] Flinches at the sudden volume. - Maybe I just want to be your friend? Try and make up for some tiny portion of what you've endured?

[CP] - Well don't

[Notch] Why not? I'm not the person you see me as. Please don't tar me with the same brush.

[CP] - Yet isn't it your fault that the NOTCH's exist?

[Notch] .... I wanted them to be balanced. I wasn't trying to start a bloodbath... And then... it was out of my hands and I was on the street with no say in anything that happened afterwards.

[CP] Growls, causing a few bubbles in the lava as he sinks lower-

[Notch] At least you had one that was good for a while, it's more then the other brines around here can claim apparently.

[CP] The bubbles continue as CP thinks about the initial Notch-

[Notch] And he still might be out there, wondering what happened to his adopted sons.

[CP] Pops back up above the surface of the lava- Oh shut up

[Notch] Isn't as bold as Doc and just looks at his feet silently.

[Stevie] Sleepily enters the room- Father? Brother?

[Notch] Subdued- Hey Stevie. Did you sleep well?

[Stevie] Nods and crawls up into Notch's lap- I'm hungry

[Notch] Rustles around in his inventory. - I've got some muffins, an apple, and some milk. You can have them. I'm not hungry.

[Stevie] - Okay

[CP] Mentally to Notch- Just so you know, our father wasn't as great as you seem to think he was...

[Notch] Picks up on the thoughts and tries to answer with some loud thoughts of his own. - All I have to judge by is what I've heard. If my impressions are wrong, you're free to correct them.-

[CP] - Why do you think Stevie is so clingy to you? Our father was barely ever around, the longest he ever stayed with us was barely a day. He was gone far more than he was ever there

[Notch] Oh... So it makes the times he was there seem rosier in comparision... I'm sorry. I'd say he was just an AI but the brines are AI's as well, and your kind never cease to amaze with creativity and emotional range.

[CP] His eyes briefly flash back to green-

[Notch] Notices his eyes but his reaction is purely mental-

[Stevie] - NO BROTHER YOU CAN'T LOSE YOUR SUPER POWERS!

[CP] Looks at Stevie very confused-

[Notch] Whoah! It's okay Stevie! He's not going to lose anything! Um... You know TLOT? He has gold eyes under his glow!

[Stevie] - Really?

[CP] Starts getting out of the lava-

[Notch] And Doc has both color and glow, it's just a normal variation.

[Stevie] - But why did brothers eyes change?

[Notch] Looks at Cp for an explanation.

[CP] Walks over and ruffles Stevie's hair- It's nothing to be concerned with Stevie

[Notch] Looks at him and shoots him a thought- Are you sure you even want Doc to change him back?

[CP] Mentally- Yes! Why wouldn't I?

[Notch] Looks down at Stevies trusting face and then searches Cp's own expression for some clue as to his true thoughts.

[CP] Turns away from Notch, guessing at what Notch is trying to do-

[Notch] Touches Cp's hand lightly.

[CP] Jerks his hand away with a scowl and glances outside, looking for Lie and trying to distract himself-

[Doc] Has been working for hours, went out and is just now coming back from visiting Steffan. Xe's looking for Splendor.

[Splendor] Is trying to play with the chickens outside-

[LH] Is perched at the top of the coop licking his little lips.

[Splender] - Oh come here, I just want to pet you

[Doc] Sniffing around for the minor code disruptions that seem to occur around the tall being sometimes.

[LH] Is eyeballing he birds - mew?

[Splender] Reaches really far in-

-Various chicken noises and feathers puffing in the air-

*Benny is in among the chickens. He is with his people

[Splender] Whines-

[Doc] Splendor? If you're hungry, all you have to do is say. There's plenty of chicken in the fridge.

[Splender] Looks up- Oh no, I was just trying to pet them

[Doc] Grins - They are nice and soft. But I bet LH would appreciate it more.

[Splender] - Oh, do you mean the cat

[Doc] Points- Yeah, that's my cat, Little Herobrine. Thanks to Cp he's glitched to match his name. 

[LH] Cleans paws because he's being stared at.

[Splender] - He looks like Grinny almost, but where he's white, Grinny is red

[Doc] Odd.... I hope the pets are being taken care of since their owners are... out?

[Splender] - Oh yes, although Smile probably really misses Jeff

[Doc] I guess I'll get to them eventually. Poor things.... Hey... I made you something.

[Splender] - Oh?

[Doc] You have to come with me though-

[Splender] - Okay- Stands up and brushes himself off before following Doc

[Doc] Walks down the garden slope and along the narrow beach

[Splender] Hums happily as they go along-

[Doc] Leads them to a house that wasn't there before. It's set out into the water and mostly colored glass, glowstone and quartz

[Splender] - Pretty!

[Doc] And since you're too tall for a normal door I covered it with vines. Basically the mobs don't move as aggressively in water so being set back like this with all the light should keep them out. And when you want in, you just pull this lever and it raises a dry path to the door.

[Splender] - Neato!

[Doc] Raises the path and hops lightly onto the roof - I scaled everything as best I could to your size so you don't have to stoop.

[Splender] - Oh how kind of you!

[Doc] Grins - you let me know if you need anything, and it's easy to add on if you want more. Plus I'm your neighbor if you have any questions or just want some company.

[Splender] - I'll keep it in mind!

[Splender] Starts walking around his house after teleporting into it-

[Doc] Oh yeah! That was the other thing. I visited with Enderbro and got some code from him. This is for you. - Xe produces a small crackly ball of numbers-

[Doc] It's going to vanish when you take it from me, that's normal. Holds it out-

[Splender] Pokes it and then giggles- It kinda tickled

[Doc] Now that's Enderman code, it will let you tp the way they do, it might take a little practice but it will work in most games the same as it does here. Except... you are going to leave purple sparkles when you do it. I hope that's okay?

[Splender] Very loud happy gasp - I'LL LEAVE SPARKLES!

[Doc] Is happy and relieved- I'm sure Cp will have choice words for me. But it's better for the server and any other digital enviroment really. Once you've got the hang of it, I'll teach you to game hop and the internet will be your oyster.

[Splender] - So I'll be a pearl?

[Doc] Figure of speech. It means the internet will be a thing full of treasures that you can just open and enjoy.

[Splender] - Oh- Seems a little sad

[Doc] How come? You'll have a whole new world to explore.

[Splender] - Because I wanted to try being shiny pearl...

[Doc] You want to be shiny? I mean... wait... I can do that! Let me have a bit of your clothing! - Xe shapeshifts and swings down into the house through the tall doorway.

[Splender] Hands Doc his jacket-

[Doc] Opens the floating book on the enchanting table and puts an unbreaking enchantment on the coat it to give it a purple glowy sheen.

[Splender] - Ooooooh, pretty

[Doc] Agreed. - passes it over- And you can do that with most clothing, though it's really more for tools 

[Splender] - OMG REALLY!- Is very happy and excited at the moment

[Doc] Shows him how to use it. And then moves on to the basics of the crafting table, the anvil and the furnace. The house is well stocked with all the usual raw materials to make use of the devices.

[Splender] Watches in fascination-

[Doc] Notices the time. - Darn it. I need to go visit Cp before it gets too late.

[Splender] - Oh, alright, I think I'll stay here and experiment with this crafting table...

[Doc] Good attitude! Let me know what you come up with okay? I'll see you when I get back.

[Splender] - Okie-dokie!

[Doc] Goes trotting off to Lies house with a satisfied grin -

[CP] Is watching Stevie play in Lie's wolf pen-

[Doc] Peeks around the side of the house and sniffs Cp's hair from behind- Hi.

[CP] Jumps and turns with a growl- WHY!?

[Doc] Smiles- Just playing. Mind if I talk to Stevie? I have a present for him.

[CP] - Okaaaay...- Is very suspicious

[Doc] Doesn't want to scare the wolves, so just calls Stevie softly-

[Stevie] Looks at Doc's dragon form and whimpers a little- Brother...

[Doc] What's wrong?

[CP] - You're huge and look weird, he's scared

[Doc] Stevie.... it's just me. Doc.

[Stevie] Runs out of the wolf pen and hides behind CP's legs-

[Doc] looks a little hurt. - I guess I need to... so you won't be scared. - Xe does a little tumble sideways and shifts back into hir human body.

[Stevie] Watches carefully- brother, why they changing?

[CP] - Because they're an idiot who can

[Doc] That was mean. It's a special power Stevie. It makes me tougher when I need to protect people. It's also faster to get around the seed.

[Stevie] - Oh...- Steps out from behind CP a little

[Doc] Sits down on the ground. - I went out today and got you a present. Something to make you a bit tougher too.

[Stevie] Tilts head curiously-

[CP] Small groan-

[Doc] Give Stevie a folded bundle of cloth and as he opens it it's revealed to be an orangy kigirumi with cat ears and a small tail. It's very soft and cozy and has the slightest warmpth as if it were enchanted.

[CP] - OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FFFF- KIDDING ME!

[Lie] Hears CP's outburst from inside and decides to see what he's mad about now-

[Doc] trust me! It's special, and I didn't make it this time. I went game hopping.

[Lie] Comes outside- I heard yelling, what's going on now?

[Stevie] - Lie! Lie! Look!

[Lie] - What's this?

[Stevie] - I dunno

[Doc] It's a cat pajamas, sort of.

[Lie] - Do you want me to help you put it on?

[Stevie] – Okay

[Lie] Helps Stevie slip into it-

[CP] Is ready to hit Doc-

[Doc] Watches Cp nervously. - Okay, here's the special part - xe holds out a wood block- swat at it. Like you're going to slap it.

[Stevie] Does so-

-The wood gets scratched and now has long claw marks in it-

[Stevie] - Cool!

[CP] Groans loudly-

[Lie] Smiles, finding it kinda cute, so long as Stevie doesn't do it to anything without permission-

[Doc] That's not the only thing. - Xe beckons him over to the side of the house- Put your hands on the wall and pull up.

[Stevie] Tries-

-Stevie- discovers that the paw pads on the gloves and foot bottoms let him climb all over the wall as if if were a flat surface.-

[CP] - Why!? Why would you give him the ability to do that!?

[Doc] Because he's vulnerable. He's not a tough little dragon like Endrea was.

[CP] - Doc... I'm going to kill you...

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] resists the urge to scoot behind Lie.

[Doc] I brought you something too Cp, though it was kind of an impulse.

[CP] - I am not wearing some stupid shiii- outfit...

[Doc] It's not clothes- Xe pulls out what looks like a large cannonball

[CP] - Oh joy, a ball...

[Doc] Gives it a little poke and the 'ball' opens two rather large cartoonish eyes and a huge mouthful of triangular teeth. It smiles and begins panting lightly like a puppy. - I found this guy chained up and I just thought it might be your cup of tea. - There's a sort of hitch on the back of it's body and a dozen links of chain spill out of Doc's arms and swing gently under the creature.

[CP] - Doc, why the ever loving fuck, would I ever want that thing? I don't need it, I don't want it.- Turns away to grab Stevie off the wall before he climbs too high

[Stevie] - Brother! I wanna show father!

[CP] - Yeah yeah...

[Lie] - CP be polite and accept it!

[CP] - We already have more than enough animals here

[Lie] - CP, I will withold sex

[CP] - WHY!?

[Doc] Oh I don't know. It kinda reminds me of you. Besides, it looked sad and I cut it loose. As far as I can tell they don't eat anything or need to sleep. It looks like a heavy metal version of Lie's plants too.

[CP] Glares at Doc-

[Doc] What? 

[Chomp] Pants and gives CP puppy dog eyes. - whimper?

[CP] - NO

[Chomp] Hopeful chain wag-

[CP] Just starts carrying Stevie inside under his arm-

[Lie] Rolls eyes before approaching Doc- Here, I'll take it for now, he grumbles about all the animals, but I have seen him sneaking them treats every once in awhile

[Chomp] Wiggles happily and pants a bit in Lie's arms.

[Doc] Smiles- Plus they have similar personalities, if they don't know you; they'll bite you for getting too close. But they're really loyal when they do, even self-sacrificing. Anyway, you can click the chain on any block and it will stay put, but if it gets bored or lonely or it wants something really bad that's out of reach, it will break loose and go chasing after it.

[Lie] - Duly noted

[Stevie] Is laughing as CP carries him-

[Notch] Sees Cp walking from afar with what appears to be a struggling cat. - Um Cp?

[CP] - What?

[Notch] Oh! It's Stevie! That's such a cute costume! Did I miss something?

[Stevie] - Hi father! Look what the doctor gave me!

[Notch] Laughs lightly- That explains a lot. It seems like they're notorious for giving people odd things.

[Stevie] - I can climb walls too!

[Notch] Really? That's pretty neat! Being able to shimmy quick up a tree is a useful trick when mobs are about huh?

[Stevie] Squirms out from under CP's arm and runs over to a nearby wall- Watch watch!- He starts climbing the wall

[CP] - Stevie get down

[Notch] That's cool! But you be careful, okay?

[Stevie] Hangs by one hand- I will be!

[CP] - Stevie!

[Notch] Both hands!

[Lie] Comes up carrying the chomp with Doc following-

[Doc] Notices Stevie hanging and shifts back in order to spot him. - It's okay. I'll catch you if you fall. But Notch is right. Keep both hands on the wall. No hot-dogging!

[Stevie] - Okay- Puts his other hand back on the wall and there's a slight physical sign of relief from CP

[Notch] Notices what Lie is carrying. - Yikes! Hey... no wonder that suit looks familiar. You like Mario Doc? 

[Doc] I like odd items. Doesn't matter where they're from as long as there's no side effects to using them. 

[Notch] No Bioshock huh? 

[Doc] Not in a million years, for multiple reasons.

[Lie] Laughs a little at the commentary-

[CP] - Lie, WHY are you carrying that?

[Lie] - Because it was a gift for you from Doc, and think of it this way, it can guard the honesty blossoms

[Doc] Aww give em a chance Cp. They're a good little chomper. And Lie's right. Though if you leave them there too long they'll get loose and come looking for someone to play with.

[Notch] Make a sign- Do not tease the chain chomp.

[CP] Grumbles and crosses his arms- I don't want it

[Stevie] Quiet uh oh as he loses his grip-

[Doc] Darts under him and Stevie falls into hir mane.

[Stevie] Giggles as he lands-

[CP] - Stevie!- There's a slight trace of concern in his voice

[Doc] Maybe you should stick to trees. Keep it close to the ground until you're better at it. It's more fun hiding in leaves and startling people anyway.

[Stevie] – Okay

[CP] - Ooooor, you could fix him

[Doc] Chooses to ignore him and focus on the kid clinging in hir mane. - See Stevie? You were all scared of me. But I'm the same old Doc. Just bigger and fluffier like this.

[Stevie] - Mmhm! And your suuuuper fast and I bet you can roar really really loud!

[Doc] Is puffed up with pride- Yeah, it's just kinda like a loud yell though. But you bet I'm fast. I can race the lightning itself and win.

[Notch] Every kids dream... a big friendly dragon.

[Stevie] Is laughing while CP is groaning-

[Lie] - Come on CP, be nice

[CP] - My limits are being severely tested...

[Notch] It's not that bad, is it? At least everyone is happy. And you have your health.

[CP] Growls at Notch a little-

[Doc] Makes sure Stevie is secure and prances around a bit to give him a ride. Xe also gives Cp a light swat with hir tail fluff as xe passes.

[CP] Tries to set the tip of Doc's tail on fire-

[Lie] - CP!

[Doc] Goes jumping away and sticks hir fluff in the pond. - YOW!

[Notch] GAH. - Nothing like the smell of burning hair to make a person gag.

[Stevie] - What's wrong?

[CP] - Good

[Lie] - Oh my god, CP please...

[CP] - What?

[Doc] Cp is being a hot potato, he set my fluff on fire. - Xe brushes it in hir paws and multiplies the remaining pixels to fill the hole in hir fan.

[Notch] Manages to boop the chomp and then laughs because it's eyes are crossed trying to see where it was touched.

[Stevie] Watches in fascination-

[Doc] All fixed - Xe rears back a bit to make sure xe's out of reach and blows a raspberry at Cp.

[CP] Gathers fire I his hand until Lie closes his hand-

[Lie] - No

[Notch] Quietly- They don't deserve it. And I think you don't want Stevie to get hurt either.

[CP] Groans and huffs, he wants his brother changed back so he doesn't have to deal with his conflicting emotions anymore-

[Doc] Is playing with Stevie gently and racing around the yard in little leaps and bounds.

[Lie] - CP, everything will be fine, we raised Endrea, we can raise Stevie

[Notch] ... I'll help. If you'll have me. According to Lie I've got a good slice of time before going back to the real world becomes a problem, right?

[Lie] - That's right, plus Stevie thinks you're his actual father

[CP] - I'd rather not have to refer to him as father more than I have to...

[Notch] Looks down. - Call me whatever you like. It's not like I'm in any position to correct you.

[Doc] Is thinking loudly so Lie will hear hir- I don't know what's wrong with him. He seems perfectly fine apart from being physically a child. He might suddenly go back to being an adult and get his memories back just like Endrea for all I know. I'd tell Cp I have no idea what to do, but I don't think he'd believe me.

[Lie] To Doc- Thanks, I'll talk to him

[Zly Wilk] - wakes up and quietly slips outside to observe. -

[Notch] Notices Lie's listening face. And gives her a questioning look

[Lie] - Soooo, apparently Doc can't find anything wrong with Stevie...

[CP] - You have got to be fucking kidding me...

[Notch] Seriously? Well I mean... if I didn't know he was supposed to be an adult... it's not like he's got some kind of debilitating glitch

[CP] - BUT HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE AN ADULT!

[Doc] Only hears the yell and chooses that moment to leap onto the roof of Lies house with Stevie still clinging on.

[Stevie] - WHOA!

[CP] His attentions quickly on Stevie to make sure he's alright

[Lie] Giggles a little- You're reactions are certainly telling a story

[Notch] Yeah you seem... almost concerned....

[CP] - I AM NOT!

[Chomp] Sniffing around and makes a noise in Zly's direction.

[Doc] Jumps into Cps pouting tree and does a little loop around the top

[Stevie] - Wheee!

[Doc] If I actually fly, can you hold on really tight? I don't care if you use your claws in my hair.

[Stevie] - YOU CAN FLY!?

[Doc] It's more like parkour. Just jumping off and against the air blocks but yeah. It's fast though and there's lots of jinking around. You're not gonna barf on me if I do it, are you?

[Stevie] - I don't know...

[Doc] I'll stay low just in case if you want to see.

[Stevie] - Okay

[Zly Wilk] - smiles at the scene before him, the sight of the child playing and the sense of family warms his heart, although he cannot remember his past, he feels an ache in his chest at some barely remembered loss. - He ambles over to the Chain Chomp and squats down, extends his arm so his hand is close enough to smell, but not touch. Hey, little guy.... he says softly.

[Notch] Glad to see you're awake. It seems friendly enough, I'd just watch your fingers.

[Chomp] Makes a noise like a staple remover.

[Lie] At Zly- Are you feeling any better?

[Zly Wilk] -Nods to Notch.- Thanks.   
\- to Chomp - that's ok boy, nothing to fear here.

[Doc] Wiggles hir rump and takes off from the tree, hir short legs propelling hir off the invisible blocks of air. Xe zig-zags just a few blocks up from the ground, dodging around trees and zipping in a crazy spiral around the greenhouse and back towards the stables.

[Zly Wilk] - gives a slight smile - I've felt better, but yes. Thank you.

[Lie] - Good, I was worried about you seeing as how easily you were passing out

[Notch] Do I need to call for Doc? You were out for almost two days.

[Stevie] Is laughing loudly-

[CP] - Daaaa- Doc! Stop that!

[Doc] Goes in a fast right angle turn and sweeps Cp off his feet and plops him behind Stevie. The trio shoot out in the general direction of the fountain

[Stevie] - Hi brother!

[CP] Is making many angry noises trying not to curse in front of Stevie-

[Zly Wilk] No, I think... my powers feed off of my body's energy. I was already weak when I stumbled in here, And I think i just over did it.... er... to be honest, As much as I appreciate being taken in, I'm not sure I want to have my code poked at too much... no offense

[Lie] - That's alright, CP's the same way

[Notch] It's up to you. I think anything that would have been a danger to the server was probably take care of while you slept. Doc watched over you for quite some time.

[Zly Wilk] - raises and eyebrown and gives a wry smile - He does seem headstrong. It's a trait I can appreciate.

[Lie] - A little too head strong if you ask me

[Notch] Kinda wish I was half as bold. I though I think Doc would be getting punched right now if Stevie wasn't there.

[Lie] - Oh xe would be

[Doc] Goes shooting past at a rather high speed and zooms around the side of the house

[Lie] - Zly, have any of your memories come back at all?

[CP] Mentally to Doc- I'm going to murder you

[Zly Wilk] - at lie - not really. just glimpses, flashes of faces and things. it's very confusing.

[Doc] Swallows hard and a little shiver courses through hir.

[Lie] - Well I know what it's like to lack memories

[Notch] You picked a good spot to run too, as well. - He looks at Stevie's happy face- It's a good place for... starting over. 

[Zly Wilk] -at lie -So who is Doc anyway? The man from my tape seemed to know a bit about them, at least that they had this sanctuary, but this whole world is strange to me... even being this low res, it's not my normal.

[Stevie] Tries to turn to look at CP and CP has to grab him to keep him from falling off-

[CP] - Don't do that Stevie

[Doc] Feels them falter and stops to check on them.

[Lie] - Doc is a digital entity who's been around for a very long time. They created this sanctuary because they love brines and fixing things. They are a wonderful person and a very good friend if you let them in

[Notch] they're also devious as hell. You wouldn't believe the dirt they dug up before contacting me. Just in case I wasn't sympathetic to their cause

[Zly Wilk] -smiles slightly - Maybe all the more reason to keep them at a distance. After all, I'm not sure myself what dirt there may be on me... although from that message, I take it that it was bad.

[Notch] Oh, it's not like that. It's because I'm.. you know.... Notch. And the Notch AI's are the cause of so much misery for the brines they love to help. It was a huge risk, especially since I'm someone real that could strike at them in a way that's hard to counter. Or at least, it was at the time.

[Doc] Sensed the sincerity of Cp's threat and lays down so they can just step off hir neck.

[CP] Jumps off and takes Stevie with him-

[Stevie] - Awwww...

[Doc] Be a good kid Stevie, and listen to your brother. He wanted off.

[Stevie] - But I was having fun!

[Doc] Gives him a nuzzle. - Another day. I'm not going anywhere.

[Stevie] - Okay- Takes CP's hand to follow him

[CP] Leads Stevie back over to the smaller group-

[Lie] Has a small mischievous smirk-

[Doc] Stays close by, but out of punching range. - Zly! How are you feeling?

[Zly Wilk] I see. I do know there are threats out there that may be hard to fight on the server. I'm glad they were able to get your aid, Notch. So you are not from... here either?

[Notch] No.... I, made this game with a group of other programmers. I'm a human being who's been pulled in from the real world. I was just visiting in my avatar but Cp- Motions at him.

[Zly Wilk] Better, Doc, Thankee Sai.... er.... -shakes head- Thank you.

[Doc] Cocks hir head at him - Do you have a language processor malfunction too? I aleady found a few mistakes and corrected them while you were out.

[Zly Wilk] - nods at CP and Stevie - They're good together, despite how the big one acts toward the wee one. So he was able to pull you in, Notch? Remarkable.   
\- at Doc - I think just residual effects from the trauma. I'll... I'm sure I'll be fine. -pulls his coat closed defensively as he speaks -

[Lie] - My mate and his brother have been at odds for a very long time so this situation is very odd for him

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes but decides not to try and read him while he's on the defensive. Xe has way too much that needs doing right now anyway.

[Notch] I'm not the only one he's done it too- Thumbs at Lie. - She was a real person once too.

[Lie] - Key word, once. I was actually originally CP's victim

[Notch] Did you say this isn't your native game?

[Zly Wilk] -cocks his head curiouly - 'victim', you say? Sorry - If you don't want to talk about it....  
-at Notch - No, this is all strange to me. I don't remember much, but I remember being at a higher resolution. I'm not sure I ever had a native game, or if I did, it's been a long time gone.

[Doc] From what I saw you may have been at a high resolution before you came here. But at your core you may be nearly as old as I am.

[Lie] - It's fine, it's long in the past. I was essentially the means to the ends of a bet, and then Doc brought us here and protected me and eventually we brought CP around

[CP] Pushes Stevie towards Notch before turning towards Doc-

[Doc] Instinctively pulls hir head closer to hir shoulders.

[CP] Growls- Dooooooc

[Notch] Herobrines tend to pick a person and then... well that's their obsession

[Doc] Squeaks-

[Zly Wilk]- sees Doc's reaction and tenses up as CP gets near, listening to Notch but side eyeing the two.

[CP] Storms over to Doc and forcefully grabs Doc by the mane and turns them away- What exactly do you mean you can't fix Stevie?

[Doc] OW! There's nothing to fix! Physcially there's nothing wrong with him!

[CP] - And his code?

[Doc] It's the code of a child! Lie might be able to pick his brain and see if the memories are still there, but I can't find them!

[Notch] It's okay Zly.... those two argue so much it's almost a ritual

[CP] Growls- With how unnatural this is, why the hell isn't there any sign of his adult form?

[Doc] Makes a bit of a tear at hir hair being pulled - I don't know! It's like he's been rolled back to a earlier version and the rest of the files were deleted!

[CP] Growls and then pushes Doc's head away-

[Doc] I'm sorry Cp.... I don't want to lie to you. But we still don't even know what he got into specifically.

[CP] Paces a little- Well what the Nether do we know?

[Zly Wilk] -at Notch - I have a strong reaction to seeing people being bullied, no matter who they are, but it's not my place to interfere.

[Doc] Wilts- I don't know. Just raise him I guess. He may have a sudden growth spurt like the Testificate children and then it might restore his memories. Or at least make him an adult again. I was kind of hoping the potion would just wear off.

[Notch] It wouldn't be a good idea anyway. Unless you're a really godlike brine, they're both rather op.

[CP] Stops in his tracks- Potion, they were Alex's potions! She was experimenting!

[Doc] Which Alex?

[CP] - The one I had to stay with

[Zly Wilk] -at Notch - At full strength, I'm fairly certain I could hold my own.

[Doc] Whistles- Alexsezia.... fuck. If it was something she was working on intentionally then we're screwed. She knows how to glitch a lingering potion so that it lasts forever.

[CP] - Well go ask her if she can fix it!

[Notch] Even though you aren't the native brine here? It's an automatic nerf for visitors. It keeps brines from invading other brine's terratories by giving the one that belongs an advantage. Though half of infinity is still a lot...

[Doc] Winces because Cp is loud. - I'll just.... call her.... - xe types in the chat asking for Alexsezia to come over to Lies house. The 'no' is immediate and the reason follows shortly thereafter. - Ummmm she kinda.... said no... she's still mad at you.

[CP] Growls- About what?

[Doc] Wrecking her house, hurting her cats, eating her plants, and something about peeing on a beanbag chair.

[CP] - HEY! I was worried about my mate alright!

[Doc] Gives him a skeptical look.

[Zly Wilk] If the other day is any indication, -gives Notch a sinister grin- I feel I may be full of surprises

[Notch] Leans back a bit cautiously - Hey... just know I'm not trying to start anything. I'm in survival here. My help is mostly programming and security related.

[CP] - What?

[Zly Wilk] Sorry. Nothing personal. Just got carried away by some dark thoughts.

[Notch] Is now secretly wondering if Zly is one of the rare brines that killed a peaceful Notch.

[CP] - I was worried!

[Doc] So you wrecked her house while she was tending to your mate?

[CP] - What? I was worried and upset, what else would you expect?

[Doc] I dunno. Watching over her quietly and bringing her anything she needed, and not stressing her out by being an unholy terror. Cp, she said you broke three of her noteblocks with your head.

[CP] - Doc, this is me we're talking about...

[Doc] YOU POOPED ON HER KITCHEN COUNTER.

[CP] - I REFUSE TO POOP IN A BOX!

[Zly Wilk] - whispers to Notch - ..... pooped on her counter?

[Doc] YOU COULD HAVE GONE OUTSIDE.

[Notch] He was a cat at the time and so was she.

[CP] - That would have left Lie alone for too long!

[Doc] Nostrils flare in annoyance - Even the floor would have been better! And you went outside long enough to drag dead animals in!

[Zly Wilk] - to himself- of course they were.- I take it Doc isn't the only one who can transform

[CP] - Yeah, only once a majority of her whiny cats were asleep

[Notch] Well... it's not by choice. Lie can turn him into a cat when his behavior is shitty. Just as a nerf so he can't wreck as much stuff. But she's also the only one who can change him back. She can be a cat at will and in this case got hurt in that form and needed to stay in that shape until she was healed. So both of them were stuck. TLOT can reskin people pretty easily, and once you've been a different shape, it gets easier to try and find that shape again.

[Doc] They were probably whining because you upset them! You had a chance to be top cat back when Endrea got hurt and you turned it down.

[CP] - I don't want to control cats!

[Zly Wilk] -snickering at the thought of Cp - Lord of the Kitties -

[Doc] That's because you only like it when the mobs that obey you are mean. You don't see the value in having peaceful friends.

[Lie] Snorts in amusement at Zly's thoughts- Yes, that would be funny

[CP] - Hey, I tolerate you don't I?

[Doc] Purses hir lips - Barely. And I'm not totally peaceful. I just like to pick my battles.

[CP] Grumbles- Still, I don't see any reason to apologize...

[Doc] Hey, I didn't ask you to do anything. I just said she was mad. And I really doubt a pithy apology will do much after you shredded her enchanting table book and spread the bits all over her bedroom.

[Zly Wilk] -taken aback at hearing Lie in his thoughts. projects back - Simply adorable! I bet he makes just the cutest widdle kitty.

[Lie] Sends a thought to Zly-

[Zly Wilk] -starts laughing hard, nearly doubling over, he has to put a hand on Notch's shoulder to steady himself- Oh.... that's too good. shakes head

[Lie] - He also has a little pink collar whenever I change him

[Lie] Shows the pink collar on her wrist-

[Zly Wilk] -snickers- I'll never look at the big bad brine the same way again.

[Notch] grins- Just don't tease him about it unless you want to rumble. He's pretty sensitive. Cp hates just about everything about being a cat besides - looks to make sure CP can't hear- boinking his wife.

[Lie] Starts blushing very hard-

[Lie] Quietly- How do you even know that?

[Stevie] Takes interest in a stray chicken-

[Notch] I uh.... heard someone mention it.

[Zly Wilk] - shrugs- to each their own I suppose.

[Lie] Face turns even more red-

[Stevie] Pounces on the chicken digging his new claws into it-

-Chicken goes poof and leaves a raw chicken and some feathers-

[Stevie] Giggles-

[Zly Wilk] ...huh.

[CP] - Well you need to find a way to convince her to fix Stevie!

[Notch] I think Stevie just caught dinner. More efficent then tools I guess. I really doubt those claws take battle damage.

[Doc] What makes you think she can if I can't?

[Stevie] Runs over with the dead chicken- Father father! Look what I did!

[CP] - Because she knows what was in the potions?

[Notch] Pats Stevie on the head in a fatherly way - Good job! But you should put it away for now, we'll cook it a bit later. Okay?

[Doc] But it was a random cleanup sponge. It could have been a mix of any number of things.

[CP] - Things she was working on all at once, and I saw all the notes she keeps

[Stevie]- Okay... Where do I put it?

[Notch] Hey, if you like the idea yourself, go ask TLOT. He can be just about anything himself.

[Notch] Wait. You don't know how to use your inventory Stevie? Doc? Can you hit Stevies GUI key? 

[Doc] Makes a gesture and taps the air to open the menu for him-

[Stevie] - Whoa...

[Notch] tries awkwardly to show Stevie how to put things away and equipt them. His cat pjs are shown in his chestplate slot but he's not carrying much else. Just some stray crayons and seeds that probably popped in automatically because he was close to them.

[Stevie] - CRAYONS!

[Notch] Now you just put the chicken here, and the feathers next to it, and it'll stay fresh until you take it out later.

[Stevie] - COOL! And it will stay there forever?

[Notch] Yep. It's like the trunks; everything stays hot or cool indefinetly depending on what it was to start with. Pretty neat huh?

[Stevie] - Mmhm! What's brother talking to Doctor about?

[Notch] Oh? Cp made a mess at one of our friends houses and now he needs her help and shes still mad at him.

[Stevie] - But why didn't he help her with the mess?

[Notch] He doesn't feel like he did anything wrong Stevie. But he did and I hope somewhere deep down, he realizes it. I also hope you know better

[Stevie] - Yes father

[Lie] Decided to distract Stevie- Here Stevie, I have something your father can read to you

[Notch] Reaches out for the book - what is it?

[Lie] - Just a couple of books initially made for Endrea

[Zly Wilk] - wanders over closer to Doc and CP -

[Notch] Stares at the artwork for a long moment. - Lie.... you do like me right?

[Lie] - Yes, don't worry, CP's already gotten his revenge on Doc for the books

[Doc] All I know if that she had some choice words for you CP and cooperation isn't in the cards right now.

[Notch] Revenge seems rather harsh but I understand who we're discussing here. - He takes the books and sits down on the steps to read to Stevie.

[CP] - Then I'll go see if TLOT can convince her

[Stevie] Crawls into Notch's lap so he can see the pictures-

[Doc] Why would that help any? I mean they're friends, but still. You're the one she's pissed at.

[CP] - Because somebody needs to fix this problem, and she's the only one who knows what was in those potions!

[Doc] I already know what he'll say.....

[Zly Wilk] Well, CP, what's more important, getting your brother back to normal, or your pride?

[CP] - My pride dumbass, I'm not apologizing to her

[Doc] TLOT will offer to reskin him, but then he'll just be a kid in a mans body. Somehow I think he's got a better chance of growing up naturally.

[CP] - No he doesn't. Stevie's original coding was never designed for him to grow up

[Doc] WHY THE HELL.... I mean... why would anyone do that?!

[CP] - It's just how he was originally designed, He was meant for child players while I was meant for adults

[Zly Wilk] -stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels -oooh... wellllll.... that's no additude to have! Maybe you can bring her a nice present? Dead rat? Bit of yarn?........ how 'bout a nice. pink. collar?

[Doc] Is just meatloafed with hir massive jaw hanging open.

[CP] - What did you just say?

[Zly Wilk] -smirks- you heard me.

[Doc] Is quietly backing away.

[CP] - I WILL END YOU!

[Zly Wilk] -flicks out his staff- I wouldn't try it, Creepy.

[CP] Lunges at Zly, his pick and sword coming to his hands-

[Zly Wilk] deftly sidesteps and lets him charge by, raising his staff-

[CP] Growls and turns, raising his pick in advance to try and block the staff-

[Zly Wilk] makes a glancing blow to the pick, almost a playful, sparring move.-

[CP] Sweeps his sword at Zly's legs-

[Zly Wilk] jumps and avoids the attack, tries to lightly smack at CPs sword hand with a downward swing of the staff -

[CP] Is hit but holds onto his sword-

[Zly Wilk] Good form! - steps back with staff at the ready, grinning.

[CP] - I don't need fucking commentary!

[CP] Sets himself alite-

[Zly Wilk] Oh, Shiny! - swings staff at CP's head

[CP] His flames grow stronger as he blocks with his sword-

[Zly Wilk] that's handy... you know, your brother has a chicken needing to be roasted. " - attempts to sweep CPs feet with the staff

[CP] Teleports behind Zly silently and jabs at his spine with his sword-

[Zly Wilk] - Barely turns in time, the thick leather of his coat taking the brunt of the attack as the sword glances to the side. as he's turning, generates a small energy blast and lets it fly in CPs direction.

[CP] Takes the blow, but it doesn't do much damage-

[Zly Wilk] winces at the pain in his back - Well that was a naughty trick, pal. - spins the staff around, attempts to jab CP in the gut

[CP] Dodges, he moves his pick to block the staff and his sword goes to stab Zly in the leg-

[Zly Wilk] sidesteps but not quick enough, the sword jabs into the bracers over Zly's, drawing blood. he favors his good leg.

[Zly Wilk] tis mearly a flesh wound!

[CP] Darts back with a scowl before stomping on the ground, turning it to lava-

[CP] Then floats up into the air-

[Zly Wilk] makes a motion pushing down. his coat flairs out and he propels himself up on a cushion of air, and uses it to push himself back onto solid ground. His eye blazes. - well that's new... he mutters.

[CP] - FUCKER GET BACK HERE!- CP darts at Zly from above

[Zly Wilk] looks up at CP, waiting for him to strike

[CP] Just before he's about to strike he tp's behind Zly for another sneak attack with his sword-

[Zly Wilk] uses the tail of his coat to tangle up CPs sword, uses CPs own forward momentum to propel him forward, continues to turn with the move and brings his staff down to strike CP across the back of his legs

[CP] Activates his ability to fly and manages to not fall because of it-

[Zly Wilk] You're not making this easy, you know? - he grins, stepping back and bringing his staff up in a defensive pose, keeping the weight on his un-injured leg.

[Zly Wilk] Here kitty, kitty kitty....

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!- Charges full speed

[Zly Wilk] falls quickly on his back, letting CP charge over him, pistons his legs up as he passes over.

[Doc] Is just torn. Normally xe would try to stop a fight, but xe senses that Cp's tension has hit an extreme level and fighting might help him feel a bit better.

[CP] Swings his pick down right into Zly's chest-

[Zly Wilk] - blocks the pick with his staff

[Doc] Makes a snap decision and head butts Cp out of the way. - Okay. That's enough

[CP] Growls loudly- FUCKER WHY'D YOU DO THAT!

[Doc] Because it would have been a killing blow. Spar if you want. But stay in control.

[CP] - NO!

[Doc] Relax... there's nothing at stake here. Just breathe.

[CP] Lunges at Zly again-

[Doc] Looks down at Zly - you have some brass cajones sir. -Suddenly looks back up and rears to get out of the way

[Zly Wilk] - rolls out of CPs way and stands up, using his staff to support himself -

[CP] - FUCKER GET BACK HERE!- He's still on fire

[Zly Wilk] Sorry Kitty, we can play some other time. Doc says it's quiet time. shhhhh......

[Doc] You're making this harder!

[CP] - I WILL MURDER YOU!

[Doc] Darts underground - only hir eyes and top of hir mane are peeking out.

[Lie] Starts approaching- CP, knock it off

[CP] Ignores Lie and lunges at Zly again-

[Zly Wilk] - holds his staff ready and softly sings "soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fuuuurrrr..."

[CP] - SLEEP!- Pulses his powers and sends Zly into a nightmare

[gem] -now awake and is coming down the path that passes lie's house she sees the fight and is running to the group to try and stop it any means necessary-

[Doc] Comes back up, more then a little mad- That's NOT okay CP.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Zly Wilk] falls to the ground, the staff disapearing.

[gem] -is running towards cp ready to tackle him-

[Doc] Is hovering over CP - Let him out. It's fine for him to sleep since he got hurt anyway. But no nightmares. I don't have the spoons for your bullshit today.

[CP] - MAKE ME!

[gem] -tackles cp-

[Doc] Hir eyes glisten threateningly. - Stevie is watching you act like a monster.

[CP] Remains standing from the tackle- He's distracted right now!

[Notch] Has stopped reading and is staring at the tableau worriedly

[Stevie] Tugs Notch's clothes- Father? Why did you stop?

[Notch] I think your brother just did something bad.

[Stevie] - Brother wouldn't do that...

[gem] -opens her mouth getting ready to bite cp's head off-

[CP] Punches Gem- Fuck off!

[Lie] Grabs Doc's attention and motions to the collar on her wrist-

[Doc] Seperates Gem from CP

[gem] -skids back a little as her eyes turn red and will burn anything they touch-

[Doc] Please relax Gem. I have this under control.

[gem] -is trying to calm down-

[Doc] Gets close to Cp and circles him slowly. - You can read Lies thoughts. You know what she'll do. Do the right thing, and it won't be nessesary.

[CP] Growls in warning- Fuck. Off. He started it!

[Zly Wilk] -in his nightmare, Zly stands in a darkened room at the top of a tower. The man from the holotape is standing before him, staring down on a vast field. flames blaze across the expanse and all around him the sounds of screaming. He approaches the man - 'WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS???!!!!' - the man doesn't answer. he regards Zly impassively. 'We had no choice you know'. he said. he pointed out the window. The flames are replaced by an army, a figure looming at it's head. Zly's eyes open wide 'no....' The being looks like a Notch, but has been corrupted somehow, it's color pallet reversed, and the army all resembles the Notch. They advance on the tower. the man motions for Zly to join him at a platform. On the platform is a small ornate box, resembling a TNT detonator, He rests one hand on the plunger and motions for Zly to take the other side. "No...." says Zly "there must be another way". The man shakes his head sadly. "No.I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

[Doc] Is swaying hir head hypnotically,- it doesn't matter. You know where this road leads. Be the bigger man.

[CP] - NO! He deserves it!

[Lie] - CP please, don't make me do this...

[Doc] Is winding tighter around Cp but not yet touching him. Xe's moving constantly, slowly, holding Cp's attention on hir alone. - He's watching you, me as well. You're his hero, don't you get that?

[CP] - I didn't want him to become a child again, so why should I care!

[Doc] Barely a whisper- I didn't want my children to go out there and die either, but we play the cards we're delt. I know you care, anything otherwise is just a lie.

[CP] - Shut up shut up shut up!

[Doc] Suddenly cinches around CP like a noose- Just... let him sleep peacefully. And don't make me look like as much of a monster as you taught him you were before.

[CP] - But that asshole started it!

[Doc] I know. And you can fight with him another day when Stevie isn't watching. But it's not right to leave a brine trapped in his own mind. We all carry such horrors inside. I can't allow it.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Zly Wilk] Zly watches as a woman runs across the field, a soldier breaks ranks and tackles her. it places it's hand on her head, and with a scream, her form twists and corrupts to match the soldier's form. together the two re-join the ranks marching forward. "They'll never stop" said the man "We've tried everything." Zly looks at the man, "Who ARE you? HOW do you know ME?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER WHO I AM????" The man looked out at the army "You are Zly Wilk." "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Zly screamed. "It's who you need to be, because you can be." Zly drops to his knees. "I don't understand" he said softly. Below the tower the army continues to advance. "you must do what is required." said the man.   
"Why me?" said Zly. "Because it's who you are, what you are. Because when the buren needs bared, you make the impossible choices, and live with the consequences." Zly could feel himself consumed with fire, burning, his eye feeling like it was seared out with a red hot poker. He throws his head back and screams. -

[Doc] Is so close to Cps face and swaying like a python - I never will. Because what I'm saying is what you already know inside. Impress your mate for once. Stand down.

[CP] - But he started it!

[Doc] Just locks eyes with him. Xe's very serious and settles for staring directly into his soul. - No fight is ever truly over. Stand down.

[CP] Barely grumbles the command for Zly to wake up-

[Doc] Loosens hir coils and nuzzles Cp's hair briefly before giving him some space. - Thank you, my friend.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Zly Wilk] the burning fades and he finds himself surrounded by a cool white light. He hears a womans voice, warm, light and kind, slightly musical. He turns around and the woman is before him. She is small, pixie like, with light blue skin and shiny blue hair in a short bob. She is dressed in a victorian style dress. she comes over and rests a cool hand to his burning cheek "Rest, my friend. Soon this all will pass and you will find your peace." The dream started to fade and as Zly started to come out of his dream, he whispered the name 'Lazur...' -

[Zly Wilk] -blinks up at the people surrounding him. - Too far. So sorry. he mutters

[CP] Growls at him-

[Lie] - Are you alright Zly?

[Zly Wilk] Fine, Lie. Thank you. Sorry. I wanted to goad CP into a bit of sparring to try to get him to release some of that tension. I thought if he got it out of his system he would calm down and be more willing to find a solution. I... heh.... greatly misjudged his power, despite Notch's warnings.

[Lie] - It's alright, I understand. You're not the first to attempt it

[Zly Wilk] - to CP - You, sir, are a magnificicent adversary. I salute you. erm... I hope our little PLAY TIME didn't upset your brother, as we were just PLAYING ROUGH and everything is ALRIGHT -looks meaningfully at CP-

[Doc] Stares meaningfully at Cp and clears hir throat a bit

[CP] Says quietly enough that Stevie can't hear- I'm going to fucking murder you...

[Zly Wilk] -just as quietly with a michevious grin- and I look forward to you trying. but not now. you have more pressing matters, and I hope this gave you a chance to clear your head. Good luck.

[Zly Wilk] straightens the lapels of his coat in a military fashion and turns on his heel and limps back toward his bed.

[CP] Growls at Zly, but doesn't move as Lie places her hand on his shoulder-

[Lie] - Calm down CP, he was just trying to help

[Doc] I don't doubt it. But I'm also a hard person to keep down.

[Stevie] - Brother?

[CP] Still someone irritated- What?

[Stevie] - What's a wither?

[Notch] Breathes a sigh of relief-

[CP] - How do you even know about that?

[Stevie] Holds the book up- It's in this!

[Notch] Nearly has a heart attack

[CP] - Why... Does he have... That book?

[Zly Wilk] -to Doc- I'm going to stay out of the way for a bit now. I keep using up my energy reseves. chuckles Sorry for the drama.   
I have some things to meditate on... things I saw in my dream. I won't be a bother but do you mind sparing me something to patch my coat when you get a chance?

[Notch] Terrifed- points at Lie

[Lie] - Oh relax CP, it's not that bad and they were just laying around. At least this way they get a bit more use

[CP] Is slowly catching on fire again-

[Doc] Is backing away from the drama and reaches out a paw. Hir claws slide over the material, multiplying the remaining pixels and sliding the extras over the holes. - ..I think that's a good idea.....

[Lie] - CP stop that...

[Doc] mutters - Love.... when you find that special someone you want to drive nuts for the rest of your lives.

[Zly Wilk] That is fantastic. Wonderful world here. -hobbles back to the castle-

[Doc] Be careful, me casa su casa

[CP] - I want to murder...

[Lie] - Not now CP

[Lie] - Why don't you go punch your punching bag?

[Doc] produces a bit of catnip and makes it into a large bouquet before jamming it roughly onto the blade of Cp's sword

[CP] - WHAT THE NETHER!?

[Doc] squeezes the catnip around the blade so the sharp metal cuts into it and releases a great deal of scent.

[CP] Starts getting a little light headed-

[Stevie] - Father? Do you know what a wither is?

[CP] Is starting to get very woozy from the catnip-

[Notch] It's a really unpleasant monster with three heads and a bad temper.

[Stevie] - Oh... But brother can kill it, right?

[Notch] Easily I'd think.

[Lie] Looks over at Notch- Notch, can you take Stevie for the night? I think CP just needs a stress free night...

[Notch] Sure. You want me to go away away? 

[Doc] Yes, you guys can stay at my house.

[Lie] - Much appreciated

[CP] Stows his sword and pick away-

[Doc] Waves hir fluff in front of the chomp and giggles as it tries to nom the end.

[Stevie] - Are we going to the crayon place?

[Notch] Crayon place....? We're going to go hang out with Doc and Deerheart, Stevie. Though TLOT and Steve might be up too. 

[Stevie] Nods- And that's where I got the crayons!

[Doc] Understood. You guys want a ride?

[Stevie] YEAH!

[Doc] Puts hir head down so Notch and Stevie can climb on before standing up again. - You guys have fun. - winks

[Lie] Nods her thanks before beginning to lead CP inside-

[Doc] Zips off down the path, just a little bit above the ground but darting back and forth in the usual way. Notch is clinging to hir hair and Stevie at the same time.

[Stevie] Giggles happily-

[Doc] Markes an extra loop around the towers to give Stevie a longer ride and the sun is just going down as xe drops them off at the door and shifts back to hir normal shape.

[Stevie] Laughing happily- Again! Again!


	98. A Bath for BEN, Gems guardians an uncomfortable chat

[Doc] When I go to take you back I will. It's getting dark and I'd prefer to skip any nonsense with the local mobs. 

[Notch] Murmurs- Thank you

[Stevie] - Okay- Takes Notch's hand

[Doc] Pauses to check on hir horses and goes tromping down the steps. Deerheart is sitting on the edge of the tub by the fireplace with her hooves in the tiniest skim of water on the bottom. Doc's Joltick and her Shaymin are romping in the water and splashing eachother.

[Deer] - Welcome home love

[Doc] Purrs happily and kisses hir lover. - Awww. They're so cute. Did they need a bath or just want one?

[Deer] - Silver said they enjoy baths so I decided to give them one

[Notch] Squees over the cute tiny critters.

[Stevie] Runs over to look at them-

[Joltick] Hops on Shaymins back and snuggles in their fluffy foliage.

[Deer] Immediately squeals at the sight of Stevie- Oh my gosh he's so adorable!

[gem] -opens the door to the castle as she enters and closes it behind her-

[Notch] Yeah, he's a good kid. - Ruffles Stevies hair through the little hood affectionatly.

[Stevie] Tries petting the pokemon-

[Doc] Hears the door in the room upstairs and calls out- we're down here!

[gem] -hears doc and follows the voice to the group- hello

[Pokemon] Are petted- They're a bit damp from the water, but affectionate.

[Doc] Hey Gem, feeling restless?

[Deer] -Hello Gem

[gem] like always I am restless also sorry about falling asleep by your house I am assuming someone found me and made the green blanket

[Stevie] Runs around a bit, full of energy-

[Doc] That would be me. You looked cold. And feel free to conk out anywhere you please. Well, okay, anywhere but my and Deerheart's room. That would be awkward -grins-

[Deer] Smiles as well-

[Notch] watches Stevie fondly. He's thinking of Max from where the Wild Things Are.

[Stevie] Goes to climb a painting and accidentally ends up in Effe's old room-

[gem] Thank you for the blanket Doc do you think you could finish fixing me? I really miss my guardians.

[Doc] Oh! Yes! I'm sorry! I've been so busy. Please. Let me get a block... just a min. - Xe goes to the trunks by the fridge and the door and starts rooting around.

[gem] -sits down on the floor waiting for doc-

[Notch] Peeks into the room where Stevie went to keep an eye on him. He didn't even know it was there.

[Stevie] Pokes around the tv a bit-

[Doc] Drops a command block and starts fiddling with it- can you just... stand right here?

[gem] - stands up and walks over to stand where doc had told her to-

[Doc] Opens a transparent screen and starts picking through Gem's code. - This is very unusual... Can you give me at least one of their names?

[gem] Vin

[Doc] Is reading- They're here.... A whole group of folders with similar code constructs. They won't have much in the way of forms but they'll be able to talk to you at least. If you want bodies for them, I can do it, but it will take a lot more time.

[gem] they should have there ghost like bodies they use to have do they not have them anymore?

[Doc] I meant like a physical body. I could make them solid but they would become seperate entites from you.

[gem] -has a panicked look on her face like someone just told her they where going to kill everything she loved- NO! I couldn't bear to have them separated for me we have always been one.

[Doc] Whoah! Okay, I was just offering. If you just want them as-is then this will be pretty easy.

[gem] -calms down- Okay I am glad they will come back.

[Doc] Puts a cobble on either side of the command block and climbs up, xe bids Gem do the same so the command block is between them.

[gem] -stands on the coble-

[Doc] Sweeps a few things aside on the transparent screen and opens a fresh window, Xe reaches through the screen and glitches hir hand into Gems body. Carrying the skin of the screen between them like the surface of a bubble. Xe pulls out a tiny glowing cube and sets it aside. Then another and another. Until the ground at hir feet is littered with them. Finally xe closes the window. - There. Now just give them each a poke. They're zipped and need to be released. Then they should be just as they were.

[Stevie] Accidentally turns the tv on full blast-

[Doc] Leaps in alarm. 

[Notch] Whacks his head on a shelf. - What the hell?

[Stevie] Covers his ears- TOO LOUD!

[Notch] Fumbles around and turns it off.

[gem] -Pokes each one as fourteen beings of different shapes and sizes form. They are all the same two colors light blue and white but they are all very different one is only 4 inches while the are much taller and the two tallest ones are 7 feet. Each one is has colors in different ways to show off different features. they all stand there a few minutes before going to hug gem. gem is now in the center of a massive hug.-

[Stevie] Leaves Effe's room, not wanting to be in there any more-

[Notch] Looks around the room. It's obviously a girls room and the tv seems very out of place knowing Doc's usual stance on people bringing in more complex technology. There's a slight aura of sadness and disuse about the space and he follows Stevie back out. Leaving the still room to whatever memories it might hold. 

[Doc] Is watching Gem get hugged. Xe's suprised there were so many enitities, but glad that them being there was what Gem wanted. Exorcising Insanity over and over again, does wear on hir sometimes.

[Shaymin and Joltick- romping and splashing]

[Stevie] Goes and tugs on Doc's shirt- Um, what was the loud thing?

[gem] -stands up with the guardians around her gems mouth making a smile as her eyes become a blue and the mist acts like rain to show happy tears- thank you doc for bringing back my guardians.

[Doc] Smiles warmly- You're welcome Gem, you know I love to fix things. Sorry I took so long to do it. - Xe looks around at the crowd of spirits- I think you're gonna need a bigger house Gem. Haha

[Notch] It's a tv Stevie. People on the outside use it to entertain themselves. It's usually pretty lame.

[gem] I might but I do have a lot of room under my house

[Stevie] - It's too loud...

[Notch] It is rather obnoxious.

[guardians] -a kazoo like noise is hears from the group-

[Doc] That's.... a weird noise.

[Doc] You know... since they're insubstantial, maybe you should build something airy on top of your house instead?

[Stevie] - Father I'm still hungry...

[gem] -laughs as she holds up a snake like 4 inch guardian who makes the noise again- they will be with me in my room we are planning to all stay very close.

[Doc] Awwww, that's sweet! What a little cutie! - Hears them talking - Hey Notch, I did fix the fridge after Cp glitched it out. It's safe to eat from again. Just hit the button.

[Notch] Got it-

[Notch] Are you going to catch Stevie? Just get in front and I'll press the button

[Stevie] - Okay- Runs over to the fridge

[guardians] -the snake guardian climbs on to gem's shoulder before talking- my name is Snake and i'm not cute I'm manly.

[Doc] I'm sorry. But that is a great noise. I'm Doctor F. Doc for short. Sounds like you guys have been bottled up for a while, it should be nice to strech your.... ectoplasm? 

[Notch] Punches the button and the door pops open-

[snake] we know who you are we kind of share a brain with gem we know all she has been though since we have been gone and we are more made of glowing mist.

[Doc] It was just a wild stab in the dark, either way, it should be nice to do some exploring, at least as a team. It's a pretty quiet seed most of the time.

[Stevie] Reaches up to catch what flies out-

-The roast chicken arcs out at a gentle angle and flops into Stevie's waiting arms-

[Stevie] Giggles and starts eating-

[guardians] -another guardian steps up they look like they are wearing a top hat and a tie- My name is T and I tend to be kind of talkative more then other so if you ever want to learn more feel free to ask.

[Notch] Hits it again and manages to snag a baked potato before it goes flying out into the room. He gives it to Stevie as well.

[Stevie] - Thank you father

[Doc] I'm up for anything you want to tell me, it seems like you guys have a rather unique symbiotic relationship with Gem.

[Deer] Is watching quietly-

[Notch] Soft smile- You're welcome Stevie. 

[Doc] Side-eyes Notch. The programammer has a such a fatherly aura about him. Tending to Stevie has really set off a lot of hormones in him.

[Stevie] Finishes his food and then goes exploring again-

[T] Symbiotic would be the close to what this is we only exist because gem exists but we are harder to harm so we defend her in normal circumstances since space angels are known for fighting. Gem though is very different from others and we are more unique then other guardians. We have become more of a family almost.

[Stevie] Finds the Nether wart and pokes at it-

[LH] Comes around the corner and starts at the sight of Stevie's cat suit. He's as puffed up as his blocky body can manage.

[Notch] Laughs at the cat

[Stevie] - Kitty!

[LH] Flattens himself on the floor and makes a tiny whining noise.

[Notch] I think he's a little scared, don't rush up on him.

[Doc] That just makes what happened to you even more egregious. Though maybe being here is better for you in the long run then where you were. 

[Stevie] Crouches down onto the floor-

[LH] Stays put. His eyes are really wide.

[Stevie] - Hi kitty, here kitty

[LH] Meep.

[Stevie] Crawls a bit closer-

[gem] -is now being held in the air with a hug from the guardian with the large three claw scar across their back-

[Doc] Notices the scars - If you have a scar you have a story, and that one must be a doozy.

[LH] Is pressed to the floor and puffy.

[Stevie] - It's okay kitty

[LH] Mrrrp?

[Stevie] - Come here

[LH] Meatloafs stubbornly

[Stevie] Crawls closer-

[T] It's not a pleasant one either space angel's aren't suppose to know they are space angels before they die and their soul go into their ready body. Gem started to know while she was alive that is when we formed it also led to how we look so different but knowing your a space angel is dangerous. There is a species called the space shadows tend to prey on space angel who find out. The space shadows attack them mentally they can eat their souls before they can get to their body. during one of our fights with them Vin got that scar.

[Stevie] Reaches for LH-

[Stevie] Manages to put his hand on LH's head-

[Zly Wilk] - Has decided not to return to his bed after the fight, instead has taken to exploring the castle. Although brief, the induced sleep was enough to heal his wounds sufficiently enough. He finds himself drawn to the call of the Summoner at the top of the castle tower and starts climbing up the tower.

[Lie] Has gotten CP into the house and is leading him to their bedroom when he simply just stops on the bridge. Lie turns to look at him- CP? What's wrong?

[CP] Shakes his head- I'm sorry Lie, but I just, need to be somewhere else for a little while

[Lie] - What are you talking about? CP please, talk to me...

[CP] - It's alright, I'll just be gone for a day, two at the most, I just need to be someplace where I'm not likely to destroy something I shouldn't. There's just too much stress here at the moment for me...

[Lie] - Where are you going?

[CP] - Just back to my server- He kisses Lie- Besides, I should let my generals know about you anyways.

[Lie] - Promise me, promise me you'll come back as soon as you can...

[CP] - I will- CP then steps away and vanishes

-HerobrineCP has left the server-

[LH] Lays on the floor with Stevie's hand on his head - mrow? 

[Doc] Sees the message and gets a rather sick feeling in the pit of hir stomach. Xe starts typing- Lie? What's going on? - and then before xe can get a reply, xe feels the trigger of code pealing a small virtual bell to let hir know that Cp entered his own server.

[Lie] - He said he just needed to get away, I think the stress is really affecting him more than he'd like to admit

[Doc] Slumps where xe's sitting. - Somehow I feel like this is my fault...

[Lie] - Why would you say that?

[Doc] Waves hir hands uselessly since Lie can't actually see hir. - I just do. He's been stressed out and I haven't had the time to help with his issues. And I can't do jack- sh- stuff with what's wrong with Stevie. And then I didn't break up the fight between him and Zly before it had a chance to escalate because I thought a good scuffle would be just what he needed. And after what we all did together.... I still feel bad. A sexual first time should be with love, not guilt. Dumb as it may seem Lie. He is my friend and what he is is partially my fault. So I can't help but feel responsible if he's miserable. 

[Zly Wilk] – He makes his way to one of the storage rooms below the top of the tower. Looking around, he finds a clearing in the middle of the slime blocks stored inside. He removes a bed roll from his inventory and sets it aside. He then removes his coat and spreads it on the floor in front of him. He removes his waistcoat and shirt, and after folding them neatly, he lays them beside the bedroll. He removes the leg bracers and boots and sets them aside as well.

Barefoot and stripped to the waist, he examined himself in the reflection of the glass window. Although he had been re-skinned, it had been a hasty job. Below his clothing his “new” body still bore the marks and scars of long forgotten battles. He felt along his back and traced the newly healed wound where CP's sword had cut him and smiled a little. He hoped the Brine could work things out, and hoped his interference didn't make matters worse.

[Lie] - Doc, there's no need to feel bad. This is CP we're talking about, he'll bounce back

[Lie] As she walks around the completely silent and empty house she notes how cold it is. Deciding impulsively she shifts into her cat form, leaving her clothes behind her on the floor as she hops out a window and starts making her way towards Doc's place- Hey Doc,, mind opening the door for me when I get there in a few minutes?- Lie decides to cut through the village for safety reasons since it has gotten darker

[Zly Wilk] – He stands in the middle of the room with his feet shoulder width apart, breathing rhythmically. As soon as he feels his entire body relax, he begins doing a succession of slow, steady movements. After working his way thought this routine a couple of times, he sits cross legged on his coat and tries to remember the details of his nightmares, and is soon deep in a trance like meditation.

[Lie] - Oh, and Doc? Don't worry too much about what happened, had he truly been really angry with you I'm pretty sure half the server would be destroyed by now

[Doc] Is still depressed. They reach down to pick up Joltick and stroke the tiny creature gently. - Okay Lie. 

[Notch] what is it?

[Lie] Good, now I'm almost at your place, which door is closest to you?

[Doc] Lie is coming over. Can you open the door a crack?

[Deer] - Love? Is everything alright?

[Doc] The room with the shower in front of the fireplace.

[Notch] Sure

[snake] -sees doc sad and slithers over and pats his leg with a stubby arm then makes a kazoo noise-

[Lie] Reaches the door and slips inside-

[Doc] Smiles slightly at the odd noise and pets Snake with hir other hand. - Thanks.

[snake] -makes more kazoo noises as he is pet- always happy to help.

[Notch] Looks down in confusion - OH. Oh hey Lie. Were you cold?

[Lie] - A bit, the house get's colder than I thought without CP's warmth there...

-Shaymin- Sniffs Lie and then rubs up against her

[Doc] You're always welcome here Lie.

[Lie] purrs a bit before approaching Doc and rubbing against them- Come on Doc, cheer up

[Doc] Leans against Deerheart - I'm sorry love, I'm just sad. Cp went running off again.

[Deer] - I saw, Lie, did he saw when he'd be back?

[Lie] - He said a day, two at most

[snake] -trys to climb on lie thinking it might cheer doc up more to see a tinny kazooing snake guardian riding a fluffy white cat-

[Lie] - Ummm, what is this?

[snake] hello my name is snake -he is waving his tinny arms hello-

[Lie] - I'm Lie...

[snake] -starts whispering to lie- I have a plan to try and cheer up doc more.

[Lie] - Oh?

[Stevie] Accidentally yanks on LH's tail a bit-

[LH] YOW! - Bolts and runs

[Stevie] - Ah! KITTY!

[snake] -is whispering only loud enough for lie to hear it- since I am so tiny it should be a bad idea but doc like that fact that I make little kazoo sounds so I thought i could ride on you back making kazoo noises and it would help like i was a tiny cowboy

[Lie] - Well, I suppose we could try...

[snake] -still can't get on her back because of his stubby arm- could you bend down so i could get on please?

[Lie] - Sure- she crouches down-

[snake] -manages to get on her back and try his best to sit since he has no legs and starts making kazoo noises-

[Lie] Trots around a bit-

[snake] -is trying to get doc's attention with the kazoo noises-

[Stevie] Comes up the stairs to see what's making the noise-

[Doc] Looks up and laughs. - Okay, that's pretty good. You guys are adorable.

[Deer] Laughs as well-

[snake] -waves his hands in the air in victory for being able to make him laugh as he continues to make kazoo noises -

-Joltick- Buzzzurp?

[Doc] Yes. They're silly. But it's all so well meant.

[Lie] Slows to a stop before leaning down and stretching-

[Deer] - Love?

[Doc] What?

[Notch] Is still giggling over Lie and Snakes display.

[Deer] - Did you just... Understand Joltick?

[gem] -is watching snake and lie from the top of Vin's shoulders-

[Stevie] - Look father! Another kitty!

[Doc] Seems to snap to attention. - I... yeah I did... it was pretty clear. I didn't even think about it...

[snake] -sees Stevie and waves-

[Notch] Stevie that's Lie. You met her earlier, remember?

[Stevie] - Oh.... Father can I color?

[Notch] Do you need paper, or do you already have some?

[Stevie] - Umm, No I don't have paper and I only have two crayons...

[BEN] Comes down from his room grumbling about food-

[snake] -gets off of lie then goes over to the shower and jumps in-

[Doc] There's a blank book in the trunk by the door and a bunch of sugarcane if you want to craft individual sheets. And theres dye blob crayons in the one at the top of the steps to your left.

[Notch] Starts bustling around to get the stuff for Stevie and stops short. - Good gods! Whats that awful stench?! It smells like boiled gymsocks!

[BEN] Heads for the fridge-

[gem] hello ben

[BEN] Flips Gem the bird-

[gem] you can flip me off as much as you like but i heard you played videogames with aven

[Doc] Also catches the smell and coughs violently.

[BEN] Growls- Shut up

[Doc] BEN.... is that you?! How can you stand yourself like that? My eyes are watering!

[BEN] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Doc] You! You stink! How can you not notice?

[BEN] Shrugs and hits the button on the fridge-

[BEN] Grabs the rabbit stew which pops out-

[gem] -is trying to cover her nose with her hands- probably because its harder for people to smell themselves because they are use to it

[Doc] Quietly hands Joltick to Deerheart so the little pokemon doesn't get hurt. Xe's waiting patiently for BEN to finish his food before pouncing.

[BEN] Starts walking back to his room while eating-

[Stevie] - Father he smells...

[BEN] Flips Stevie off-

[Notch] Yeah... cripes...

[Doc] Follows BEN.

[BEN] Is almost back at his room when he tosses the empty bowl aside and reaches for his door-

[Doc] Reaches for him - So what will it be this time? Do you want the lava again? Or should we try the buckwheat hulls? I'm keeping my promise but you smell like a garbage heap. It's not healthy.

[BEN] Freezes a little- Ummmm, how about none of those? It hasn't been a month yet!

[Doc] Whines a bit- I don't care. Man.. you have no concept... you know what... I know exactly what you need.

[Doc] Pulls up hir own coding and starts fiddling around with it before copying a few lines. With a quick motion xe smears hir thumb across BENs face giving him a hightened sense of smell to match hir own. - THATS what I'm dealing with right now. 

[BEN] - WHAT THE FUCK!?

[BEN] Starts backing up as if trying to back away from his own scent-

[Doc] It's what I've been trying to tell you! Most of the Herobrines I've met have sensitive noses too. It helps us sniff out our mates and it's near intoxicating when we get a whiff of something we like.

[BEN] - WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS!?

[Doc] So you'll take better care of yourself!

[BEN] - NOBODY ELSE AT THE MANOR WAS THIS CONCERNED OVER THIS!

[Doc] Baloney! Cp told me they forcibly bathed you and even pelted you with water balloons.

[BEN] - ONLY AFTER A MONTH!

[Doc] Yeah, when it became bad enough that they couldn't ignore it any more.

[BEN] - NOOOOOOOO! NO BATH!

[Doc] Look. I'm willing to work with you here. But surely you can't argue with your own sense of smell?

[BEN] - Whyyyyyyyy!?

[Doc] Shrugs helplessly. Xe's waiting for the smell to really get to BEN the way it's burning hir own tiny nostrils.

[BEN] Finally slaps his hands over his own nose-

[gem] -yells to ben- Aven wont like to be around you ben if you smell!

[Doc] I think you'll need that hand for other things before long.

[BEN] - WHY SHOULD I FUCKING CARE!

[BEN] Mutters- Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

[Doc] that too.

[gem] and play videogames with Aven she really enjoyed playing with you

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] So what will it be?

[BEN] - FUCK YOU! I'LL GET USED TO IT!

[gem] aven will never want to come over if she finds out about the no bathing

[BEN] - BUT WATER!

[Doc] I offered you two different ways without water.

[BEN] Whimpers-

[Doc] Gently - Come on. We'll try the buckwheat this time. - Pulls him towards the stairs

[BEN] Still whimpering but lets himself be led-

[Lie] Turns to Gem- Gem, are you settling in alright?

[Doc] Takes him all the way down to the lab, covering his eyes and hurrying him as they pass the fishtank.

[BEN] Whimpers and stiffens as he still knows it's there-

[gem] yea I'm good but I ship them so much

[Lie] - Who?

[gem] Ben and Aven.

[Lie] - Oh, I've spent some time with BEN, I think the only reason why he doesn't really hit on me is because he'd rather not deal with CP...

[Doc] Shhh. It's okay. Just give me a minute to set up. - Xe opens a trunk near the water and lava pools. They toss a sponge into the water side and then throw the sopping object into the lava with a sizzling hiss.

[BEN] Nervously looks into the once wet tub-

[Doc] Strip down to your skivvies and I'll run your clothes through my inventory to clean them

[gem] Yea but since he has met Aven he hasn't ever tried hitting on me I only have heard he hits on a lot of people.

[Lie] - Interesting...

[BEN] Removes hi clothes, handing them over to Doc, TLOT's improvements to his junk clearly visible-

[Doc] Notices and quirks an eyebrow. - Making use of TLOT's talents huh? I can't blame you. I got a little overenthusiastic designing my own as well.

[gem] I can tell something is brewing and I want to stir the pot to keep it from going up in flames

[Doc] Starts filling the tub with dry hulls and seeds. It's up to the rim and the bits are like softly packed sand.

[Lie] - Just don't stir it too much. I have personal experience with dealing with creepy pasta's that have difficulty showing their emotions, you may accidentally push him the wrong way...

[BEN] - The fuck is that?

[gem] ill be careful

[Doc] I was reading up on irl animals that are bad to get wet, and this came up as an option for bathing without water. Just dig a hole and roll around. It should absorb all the grease and rub the dirt off. Pretend it's a kids sandbox.

[BEN] Slowly slips in- It feels weird... And scratchy...

[Doc] But not wet. Make a mess if you want. They should be warm too.

[BEN] Hesitantly moves through them but doesn't duck under them at all so his head and hair are still out of the hulls-

[Lie] Stretches and jumps up onto the ledge of the tub- TLOT was right, this form is very comfortable

[snake] -is still splashing around in the shower-

[Notch] Aww, you're so graceful Lie.

[Doc] Do your hair too.

[Lie] - Thanks, I actually used to dance out in the real world

[BEN] - Fuck that

[Doc] Takes out a bucket and scoops up a big bunch of hulls to dump on him.

[BEN] - WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!

[Stevie] Yawns while finishing up a drawing-

[Doc] Do your hair! That's a good chunk of the stink.

[BEN] - NO! THEN I HAVE TO TAKE OFF MY HAT!

[Doc] Just for a few minutes. It's not like I'm goign to steal it.

[BEN] - NO!

[Doc] Walks onto the edge between the hull pool and the lava pit - If you won't do it, I will.

[BEN] Backs away from Doc as well as he can with a glare-

[Doc] Leans way over-

[BEN] Leans away-

[BEN] Suddenly jerks forwards and pushes Doc into the lava-

[Doc] Falls in with a wet splat. - Hey! Fucker! That was rude as hell.

[Doc] Stands up in the hot sludge with a glare. - I'm pretty sure you knew that wouldn't hurt me, or I'd be really pissed

[BEN] Starts climbing out of the tub-

[Doc] Is moving to intercept but the lava is slowing hir down- get back here!

[BEN] Darts for the stairs but the giant tank of water makes him stop dead in his tracks-

[Doc] climbs out and catches up with him. - come on BEN, we're almost done anyway.

[BEN] - Noooooooooo!

[Doc] Groans - Just cooperate with me. I'm not being terrible and you're acting like a stubborn toddler.

[BEN] - LET ME GO!

[Dolly] Comes out of her room behind one of the paintings and sees them going downstairs. - Doc...?

[BEN] See's Dolly- Why hello there~

[Dolly] Who's the kid Doc?

[Doc] Oh! He's not really a kid. He's a creepypasta. This is BEN. He's older then he looks. 

[Dolly] Then why is he whining like that?

[BEN] - HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!

[BEN] - And does this junk look like it belongs to a kid?

[Dolly] Okay, a teenager.

[Doc] Snorts-

[BEN] Grumbles-

[Dolly] Something smells. Is it time to clean some of these cages Doc?

[Doc] Nah, TLOT and Steve did it the other day.

[Stevie] Tugs on Notch's pants leg and sleepily waves his newest picture- Can I go show this to the other Steve?

[Notch] Are you sure it isn't bed time Stevie?

[BEN] Tries to get out of Doc's grip-

[Stevie] - But I wanna show him!

[Notch] He's not going anywhere, you can show him and TLOT both at breakfast. okay?

[Stevie] - Okay- yawns again

[Lie] Decides to sneak off to find a quiet and warm spot to sleep for the night. She ends up heading towards the lava pool down in the lab since she knows it will be warm down there-

[guardians] -two male guardians who have been next to each other the whole time approach snake in the shower and pull him out then hand him off to gem-

[BEN] - Hey fucker! Let me go!

[Dolly] He's got a bit of a mouth on him, doesn't he? Wait a minute- sniffs- The smells coming from him. What's wrong with you?

[Doc] It was worse. we got most of it

[Dolly] Were you wrestling a skunk in a compost pile?

[BEN] - No...

[Dolly] Could have fooled me. Take a bath stinky pete.

[BEN] -NO! NO WATER! I DON'T WANNA DROWN AGAIN!

[Doc] Now you've done it. He's hydrophobic.

[Dolly] Sounds more like he's just a brat.

[BEN] Tries to cement himself to the ceiling whimpering- No water

[Doc] Rubs hir temples in annoyance. 

[Dolly] Come down from there young man

[BEN] Long high pitched whine-

[Lie] Walks up to them with a sigh- Did somebody mention water around him?

[Doc] Yeeeeeesssssss

[Dolly] You're embarassing yourself. Doc, who are you talking too?

[Doc] That cat. 

[Dolly] Are you... feeling okay? Maybe you should go lie down...

[Doc] That's Lie. You know? The brine with the white hair? She can turn into a cat. 

[Dolly] Looks - really? Awww. And you're so cute too!

[Lie] Gives little mew and flops over onto her back-

[Dolly] Squees- That's too much! She should have her own webpage with cute pictures. That's adorable!

[Doc] It's like a superpower.

[Lie] Rolls back over and cleans herself a bit- Doc, you don't mind if I crash down here for tonight?

[Doc] Of course not. You know I have plenty of space. Hell you could probably sneak down and sleep on the corner of TLOT and Steves bed and they wouldn't even notice until morning.

[Lie] - I'll do that if I feel like confusing them come morning

[Doc] Be prepared to stay in bed till elevenish then. TLOT won't get up early unless the bed is on fire.

[Lie] - I'll keep that in mind

[Dolly] Do I need a spatula to get you down from there?

[BEN] - NO WATER!

[Dolly] You need to clean up! Don't be silly!

[Lie] At Dolly- He drowned, that's why he's terrified of water

[Doc] Forget it. We'll just do the lava again. I'll get the magma cream. 

[Dolly] Is surprised by the words in her mind. - How does he keep from dying of thirst? Is he afraid of his own pee too?

[Lie] - I... I honestly don't know...

[Doc] Chucks a magma cream at him. - Come down! You know this way is super quick!

[BEN] Finds his grip slipping due to the slippery magma cream- Nononononononono!

[Lie] - He's gonna fall...

[Doc] He'll be fine. He can't burn with that stuff on him. 

[Dolly] What did you throw? 

[Doc] It's a cream that makes you fireproof for a short time. It lets humans swim in lava without getting hurt. 

[Dolly] Looks skeptical- 

[BEN] Falls off the ceiling, landing in the lava pool-

[Doc] Tit for tat huh? You did push me in.

[BEN] Splutters as he surfaces and tries to climb out-

[Doc] Climbs in and starts washing his hair with globs of lava

[Dolly] That's crazy...

[BEN] - Nooooooo! FEELS TO LIQUIDY!

[Lie] - I can do the same in my human form, but I generally don't

[Dolly] Is it gross? It looks like mud

[Doc] Is wrestling with BEN- Stop squirming!

[Lie] - It has... Interesting textures, my main problem is that my body isn't hot enough so any left on me when I get out hardens on me

[Dolly] Sounds like a good way to pull out a lot of hair. And I thought getting sand in a swimsuit was annoying.

[Lie] - Luckily my mate is warm enough to melt it by touch and usually removes it for me

[BEN] Is whining as he tries to get away from Doc-

[Dolly] Chuckles- That's one hot husband you have there darling.

[Doc] Finishes and lets go of him.

[Lie] Makes little embarrassed noises-

[BEN] Bolts-

[Dolly] Hey, you're lucky you found someone that's decent. If he makes you happy that's the important thing, right?

[Doc] Runs after him with his clothes. - BEN!

[Lie] - I suppose, although he still needs work sometimes

[BEN] Ignores Doc as he runs back to his room-

[Doc] Dammit BEN. I just want to give you your clothes!

[BEN] Runs past Gem and Deer and up towards his room-

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[gem] -is laughing- I wish I had a camera to show that to aven

[Lie] Stretches- Of course right now he's so stressed from recent events that he's left the server

[Notch] At least he doesn't stink anymore

[Dolly] Oh sweetie... I'm sorry. What are you going to do?

[Lie] - Either wait for him to come back or go to him, he's in the server he originally pulled me into so I at least have a general idea of where he might be...

[Dolly] Is that dangerous? I really don't have any idea how a server is supposed to be, or even if this one is typical.

[Lie] - He controls the mobs on his server, so it all depends on if your seen as friend or foe

[Dolly] Have you been there before? I take it you just like it better here?

[Lie] - I originally came from there, but here is certainly safer and I have many more friends here. I probably wouldn't have become a brine had I stayed there

[Dolly] Those are good reasons. I'm still finding this all very strange. But on the whole it seems less dangerous then where we were. And while I don't mind working, it's nice to just relax and get off my feet. I've been helping with the gardening and that's really all I've been asked to do. But I grew up on a farm and this is dead easy in comparision. There aren't even any weeds.

[Lie] Laughs a little- That's true, and I've found training horses easier here too

[Lie] - You know, I am curious about what your life was like that led to the circumstances of you knowing an angel, if you think about it, I might be able to see it

[Dolly] Knowing? I didn't know anything about it until I ended up here, I mean... there's been times - Lie sees a flash of a stormy night. A jar on a doorstep. A vast shadow blotting out the lightning- But I'm not even a religious person darling.

[Lie] - Then what about your life with your son?

[Dolly] Theres a scrap of thought of something velvety purple, unduations, loving thoughts. and then a defensive wall slams down between them. - He's my son. - She says firmly. - I love him. He's a very special boy, smart and sensitive. I'm just a single mom doing my best.

[Lie] - And it shows, you've raised a wonderful son

[Dolly] There's a shine of pride and the wall is gone for long enough to show what seems to be a great cluster of eyes before a blanket is cast over them. - Thank you. I feel like parents try to hard too make kids one thing or another. I just want him to grow in his own directions and not have a bunch of insecurities and mental hangups.

[Lie] - Good, I think that's how every child should be raised. You know I want a child eventually, just not yet. Although my ovaries try to argue against my decisions sometimes

[Dolly] I could just never find a man worth two shits myself...

[Lie] - And that's alright, although I assume you at least found one good in bed?

[Dolly] -lying- What? Oh! Yes... absolutely. Just... you know how men are when they're young... no sense of responsibility for what they do...

[Lie] - Oh I know, still trying to drive that point into CP's brain

[Dolly] Snorts- That's gonna take a lot of effort darling. I hope you brines are long-lived.

[Lie] - As far as I know so long as we're in game we're essentially immortal

[Dolly] grins- Then you might be able to juuuuust manage it.

[Lie] Laughs- Yes, let's hope so

[Lie] Remembers the time- Go back to bed Dolly, it's getting late and there's always more to do tomorrow

[Dolly] Eh. You're probably right. And feel free to sleep on the foot of my bed if you want darling. I won't be sharing it with anyone else anytime soon. Heh.

[Lie] - I think I'd rather confuse the brine downstairs come morning, but thank you for the offer

[Dolly Suit yourself. Good night. - She walks a few step away and stops for a minute- How does it feel being all hairy like that? I can't imagine licking all that fluff clean, but you look as pristine as a snowflake.

[Lie] - Very warm, although cold without my mate. And keeping myself clean isn't as difficult as you might think

[Dolly] Ah, just a thought. It was nice talking to you. Good night Lie.

[Lie] - Good night Dolly

-Lie sits there for a long moment, with only the muttering of the caged mobs for company. The torches flicker and the long shadows in the lab seem to become deeper, perhaps it is only because she's not used to being so small. There's a rustling from downstairs and the sound of someone weakly complaining, and then the shuffling of bare feet on stone.-

[Lie] Ears perk towards the sound-

[TLOT] Comes up from his bedroom with a wide yawn, his eyes barely slits. He gives his belly a little scratch and takes a handful of the lava to wash his face. - What the..?

[Lie] Little mew-

[TLOT] Doesn't hear it over the lava blooping. Blinks, still half asleep. He takes a handful of the seeds and hulls and stares at them curiously. - Did someone try to make oatmeal in the freaking pool?

[Lie] - That would have been Doc's attempt at washing BEN

[TLOT] Looks around in consternation and spots Lie- Oh! That was unexpected. ...Did it work?

[Lie] - I think so? At least up until someone mentioned water...

[TLOT] I'm surprised there aren't finger and tooth marks on whatever parts of the architecture they had to pry him off of.

[Lie] - Look up

[TLOT] Does so and shakes his head. - That guy... I'm glad his room isn't near mine at least.

[Lie] - He'd probably complain if it was

[Lie] Goes and rubs against TLOT-

[TLOT] Gives another big yawn and reaches down to pick her up. - You really like hamming it up in this shape, don't you? Just being cute.

[Lie] - More like just a bit lonely, my house just seems so cold and quiet when empty...

[TLOT] I saw him leave, and I heard the alarm too. Did he just decide to go pout on the other server for a bit? I'm sure Doc is frantic since it's not as protected as this one.

[Lie] - He said he needed to destress and could do it more effectively there

[TLOT] He won't feel that way if the pastas go after him while he's there. Won't they be watching for him to go there anyway?

[Lie] - He also has armies of mobs at his command there, and there's only one digital pasta that's not here

[TLOT] What about Slender?

[Lie] - I don't know, I don't have the answers

[TLOT] Pets her idly. - Sorry. Just thinking aloud. - He's holding Lie against his chest and it's warm and near hairless. She can feel his heart cluster beating it's multitude of hearts in irregular time against her warm side.

[Lie] Snuggles into TLOT's arms- He did say he'd try to only be away a day, two at most

[TLOT] I hope so. Were you going in any particular direction Lie?

[Lie] Lying- Not really

[TLOT] Starts walking upstairs. - My mouth feels like it's full of wool blocks. I'm going to the kitchen.

[Lie] - Alright

-TLOT walks her out of the lab and across the soft floor of the vine room. It's dark outside and the full moon above shines down on them through the skylight. TLOT pauses for a moment to look up at the stars. There's a soft snoring from the direction of Doc and Deerheart's room and the careful scraping of LH sharpening his claws somewhere. Up in the corner near the dragonhead, Doc's Joltick is spinning a little web and gives a teeny buzz as they pass.-

[TLOT] Carries Lie down into the kitchen and theres some commotion as his feet fall on the stairs. As they reach the bottom a large dark shape darts out of the kitchen, and into the far room shedding some crockery and spilling something on the floor

[Lie] - What the...

[TLOT] Got a burst of something that was terrified and doesn't want to go after it. - I think... I... - he shakes his head in confusion.

[Lie] Concentrates and brightens the glow of her fur to light up the room better-

-Whatever it was slipped up the other staircase and got away.-

[TLOT] Looks at the mess on the floor. It's just a few cookies and a pail of milk - I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

[Lie] - I suppose so...

[TLOT] Cleans up the mess and starts poking around in the trunks. He pulls out a lemon and stares at it for a long moment. - What do humans do with these other then make pie?

[Lie] - They're used as a flavoring or turned into a drink called lemonade

[TLOT] What else is in lemonade?

[Lie] - Sugar and water

[TLOT] Sounds good so far.

[Lie] - Just squeeze the lemons into a bottle, and add water and lots of sugar

[TLOT] Bottle sounds too small... - He takes out an empty pail and squeezes a lemon in his fist. For a moment nothing happens because the pressure is distributed pretty evenly, and then he changes his grip slightly and the lemon practically explodes sending the majority of the juice and pieces into and on the inside walls of the bucket.

[Lie] - Er... Alright

[Lie] - Now add water and sugar

[TLOT] Pulls out a bunch of canes and mashes them roughly to powder on the crafting table saving one to use as a stirring rod. With a grin he fills up the rest of the bucket with water and starts stirring it a bit too fast. There's lemonade splattered on the counter and a little of it gets on Lie.

[Lie] Tries to flick it off of herself-

[TLOT] Whoops. Sorry Lie. - He dips the very tip of his tongue in the liquid. - Hey! That's good! Want some?

[Lie] - No thanks, I think there's enough on me- Licks herself

[LH] Slinks down the steps and vaults onto the counter. - mew? 

[TLOT] I think someone is hoping for a handout.

[Lie] - I'm not sure if cats are supposed to have lemonade...

[LH] Licks Lie and makes a face. 

[TLOT] Well he is glitched and probably spell and fireproof now. It doesn't look like he likes the taste though.

[Lie] Kinda cringes at the lick- Let's just hope he doesn't lick me too much, CP probably wouldn't like that...

[LH] Tries to get close to Lie. -Mrow?

[TLOT] I think he just likes hanging out with other cats.

[LH] Head butts Lie-

[Lie] - So long as that's all...- head butts back

[LH] Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr

[Lie] - Oh, TLOT did I properly thank you for taking care of my injuries last time?

[TLOT] Even if you didn't I know you appreciate my help. It's okay Lie.

[LH] Is sniffing around and hops back down on the floor.

[Lie] - Still, thank you, although having so many kittens around me was certainly entertaining

[TLOT] I can imagine. I love kittens. Alexsezia's house is always a trip. Though the noise annoys the Nether out of Steve.

[Lie] - Oh, I should probably warn you, CP will probably be wanting to talk to you once he gets back

[LH] Found a small clear puddle on the floor. He makes a face while sniffing it and backs away from it in confusion.

[TLOT] Talk to me about what?

[Lie] - Talking to Alex, according to Doc there's absolutely nothing wrong with Stevie's coding, so it's only a potion affect, but milk hasn't done anything. So Alex is our best chance at getting Stevie back to normal however she refuses to come over to our place. I think CP's hoping you can convince her...

[TLOT] Freezes - Shit..... I was wondering why... Cp is going to be mad and out of luck Lie. Alexsezia paid Steffan off to watch her cats. She took Smudge and bunch of paper and headed off to add more pages to the shrine map. I don't even know what direction she went in.

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[LH] Sneezes on the puddle and lets out a small mew.

[Lie] - Why is he sneezing at water?

[TLOT] I don't know. Is it water? Maybe it's more lemonade

[Lie] Jumps down to sniff at it-

[TLOT] what is it?

[Lie] - Hmmm, smells like spices... Good ones

[TLOT] So it isn't water? Whoever heard of clear tea?

[Lie] - I don't know...

[TLOT] Touches it and recoils in surprise. - It's all slimy!

[Lie] - I'm not touching or tasting that...

[TLOT] Geeze. It feels like it came off a slime ball.

[Lie] Walks around it, the light from her fur reflecting off of it-

[TLOT] I'll get a sponge.

[Lie] - It certainly is weird...

[LH] Is sniffing the far doorway, there's another small smear of the same stuff. But no more around.

[TLOT] Around here. Who knows? It could be some kind of creepypasta thing. There are several in the house. Or it could be Pokemon related.

[Lie] Jumps up on the table and lays down- Who knows, we can ask around once everyone is awake though

[TLOT] slides into the chair near her with a bit of cold chicken and munches while thinking on what he felt.

[Lie] Yawns a little as she watches TLOT-

[TLOT] finishes his snack and echos her yawn. - Man I'm tired. I'm going back to bed.

[Lie] Stands and stretches- Sounds like a good idea

[TLOT] Picks her up and heads back up the stairs. LH follows them.

[Lie] Purrs a bit in TLOT's arms-

[TLOT] Without thinking gives her the tiniest chaste smootch on the top of her head.

[Lie] Is a little surprised by it-

[TLOT] Oh. Sorry Lie. Force of habit. LH likes the attention.

[LH] Mew.

[Lie] That's okay...- Briefly thinks about what happened between her, CP, and Doc

[TLOT] Stops short and stares down at her in shock. - How the Nether...?

[Lie] Tries to squish down- Nothing... Nothing at all

[TLOT] Is more then a little agitated. - Please tell me that was some weird fantasy of yours and not a memory...

[Lie] - Weeeeeeeeeeell

[TLOT] Did you guys go irl and just get high and drunk and decide to have an orgy? My Gods! Does poor Deerheart know about this?!

[Lie] - Pretty sure Deer knows... And there may have been one of my lust flowers involved- Her voice gets quieter as she speaks...

[TLOT] I guess that explains Cps participation. Shit... I have a hard time imagining him volunteering to lose his anal virginity to Doc....

[Lie] - He didn't get into much, but he did get into a little of it... He pretty much volunteered after I offered him carte blanche to me later and to prevent me from getting hurt

[TLOT] Is quiet - He really has changed, hasn't he? No wonder he's stressed out. I can't even imagine what was going through his mind. Did he end up hurt from that incident?

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, Doc did manage to prep him

[TLOT] Still... I remember how mad he was when I -coughs- tossed his salad that one time. I wonder if I stimulated something back then that remained a niggling curiousity...

[Lie] - Who knows, although I think he tried to keep more attention on his cock than his back end

[TLOT] That's quite a feat when you have a gigantic dragon under you. - laughs a little- Steve's never managed it.

[Lie] - Has he ever been in a threesome?

[TLOT] grins- No, but he has been on top of a dragon.

[Lie] - Touche, but technically so have I now. Although not penetrated

[TLOT] You were the garnish on top huh? 

[Steve] Nearly runs into them in the darkened hallway. - What the nether are you two talking about? 

[TLOT] Accidently thinks about it. 

[Steve] What the actual fuck?!

[Lie] Blushes under her fur-

[Steve] Honestly?!

[TLOT] There was an accident with a lust bloom while they were all irl. 

[Steve] And Cp took Doc's dragon dick in the butt? That's crazy! But then... I know they wouldn't cheat on Deerheart intentionally.

[Lie] - I didn't mean for it to happen either! If I hadn't sneeze teleported it wouldn't have happened!

[TLOT] It's okay Lie! You said it was an accident! That's good enough for me. 

[Steve] It's crappy for Doc because I'm sure they feel shitty, but... it is kinda hot.

[Lie] Blushes harder- I... Actually really liked it...

[TLOT] Is relaxed now and they're heading back down the steps into the guys bedroom with LH trailing them - I can imagine. It's nice to be filled up and I'm sure even nicer to get bounced around on something that large- waggles eyebrows

[Lie] Tries to squish down farther with a little mew-

[Steve] What does Doc feel like in the outside? Are they more detailed?

[Lie] - Very fuzzy and soft

[TLOT] Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Doc's just as much a big weird cat as most of the Herobrine's seem to be. Myself included. 

[Steve] Is just having generally sexy thoughts, but he's too tired to act on them.

[Lie] Yawns once more- I believe it goes without saying this doesn't get mentioned to my mate?

[TLOT] I know he wouldn't tell me more then you accidently showed me, and he'd probably be furious that I know about it, so yeah, I won't say anything. 

[Steve] Grins- I wonder if he'll ask you to play with his butt Lie?

[Lie] Squeaks a bit and hides her face- It doesn't help that Doc gave me gloves...

[Steve] Jumps on the bed and snuggles under the covers- Really? That's pretty special. Doc loves hir gloves. Xe must have had a strong feeling you'd need them 

[TLOT] Seconded.

[Lie] Makes incoherent embarrassed noises-

[TLOT] Pats her on the head. - Well as long as everone got off and no one got hurt, things could have been much worse. I can only imagine Cp's angry face when Doc was done filling him up.

[Steve] I'm surprised Doc got back in one peice...

[Lie] - He was mad before that...

[TLOT] I'm sure that was just like throwing TNT into a fire... - Lays down as well and sets Lie on a spare pillow.

[Lie] Easily settles into the pillow-

[Steve] Pats her head sleepily. - Good night Lie. 

[TLOT] Sweet dreams.

[Lie] - Good night


	99. Extreme Cute, Jeff gets Skewered, Deerheart's Identity

[CP] Arrives in his server in his office. He's irritated as he storms for the door out to the main hall. He shouts as he enters the nether brick hallway- WINSTON!

[Winston] Jerks to attention as he hears his name called, the wither skeleton general appears more human like than skeleton with black hair and gray skin, his eyes a cloudy white with black scalea. He dressed well and carries an iron sword. Winston rushes down the hall to catch up with his master- Master, you're back

[CP] Growling- Training room, now

[Winston nods and understanding and rushes ahead. He clears the training room of mobs and preps many iron swords for himself to use. He waited for his master to arrive.

[CP] Storms into the room, spawning his own sword. Without hesitation he attacks his general, yet he only aims for the iron sword. Sword after sword breaks but CP keeps going. Winston silently parries each strike, knowing his master will not harm him. After several hours the whole floor of the room is littered with shards of swords and CP finally brings the event to a halt.

[Winston] Lowers his sword- Master, that was longer than usual... Is there something wrong?

[CP] Is breathing a bit heavily- No shit, there's just so much shit happening with the other server...

[Winston] - Ah yes, the other server, I am surprised you still have yet to transfer us to this other server master

[CP] - You'd probably be sickened by it Winston...

[Winston] - I see, shall I give you the updates as usual master?

[CP] - Sure, go ahead

[Winston] - Begins listing off the usual reports, including Giselle's multiple request's for a private meeting with CP. CP listens and nods. He waits for Winston to finish before he speaks-

[CP] - Winston, please gather the other General's, there is something I must inform them of. Don't worry about Endrea, she already knows

[Winston] - Yes sir- Winston then leaves to gather the generals as CP requested. CP heads for his office to await their arrival-

-The next morning-

[Lie] Isn't sleeping too well, twitching and tossing a bit in her sleep-

-TLOTs pants are on the floor next to the bed and there's a rustling in his pockets, as well as a little chirp. A small black bug crawls free and makes a bounding leap onto the bed. It plays the song of healing in a tinny series of chirps beside Lie. -

[Lie] Wakes at the noise, and looks- Oh, hey, guess TLOT hasn't changed your chirps back to normal yet...

-preeep- 

[TLOT] Rolls a little and snuggles Steve closer to him protectively.

[Lie] Watches the lovers sadly-

[Steve] Is making tiny snoring noises. 

-The little cricket jumps on Lies head and chirps merrily.-

[Lie] Flicks ears, not sure what to do about the cricket. She begins wondering if she can coax it onto TLOT's face-

-Cricket- chirrrrp chiirrrrreeep?- 

[LH] comes slinking down the stairs

[Lie] Doesn't realize her tail is brushing against Steve-

[Steve] Flinches as his bare foot is tickled - 

[LH] Spots the cricket and goes into hunting mode.

[Lie] Glares at LH-

[LH] Meep?

[Lie] - No

[LH] Waves a paw vaguely and hopefully at her - mrow?

[Lie] Swats in warning, accidentally hitting TLOT slightly-

[TLOT] Tiny growl-

[LH] Mew!

[LH] Chooses to investigate the room instead and somehow gets a hold of something green that's poking slightly out of a trunk.

[Lie] - Quietly- TLOT? You awake?

[TLOT] Mumbles - I don't want any carrots, but please pass the marmalade and chainsaw box.

[LH] Pulls a long skinny feather out of the chest.

[LH] Starts playing with it happily and tearing it with his teeth

[Lie] - Er TLOT? LH is destroying some things...

[TLOT] Don't let the ants steal all the paperclips.

[Lie] Is comfy on the bed and doesn't really want to get up so she pokes TLOT-

[LH] Runs away dragging the feather up the stairs.

[TLOT] Ergh, the couch is on fire again.....

[Lie] Presses her paw against TLOT's face-

[TLOT] Oh yeah.. just like that...

[Lie] Tail flicks against Steve's foot again-

[Steve] Blinks sleepliy- wha? 

[TLOT] Wakes at the same moment his lover leaves the dream, as is normal for them.

[Lie] - LH is taking off with something from a trunk

-Cricket- Makes a mad leap for the head of the bed and starts playing the song again.

[TLOT] Errrrrrrgh..... shut up.

[Steve] Huh? What did it look like?

[Lie] - Green feather

[Steve] Ah dammit...

[TLOT] AGAIN? Honestly... I think that cat is learning to control his glitch just to more effectively steal things!

[Lie] - It was kinda peeking out of the trunk

[TLOT] Flops on his pillow. - Ugh. That's probably my fault. But technically those feathers are longer then the trunk. I really need to finish that project.

[Lie] - The peacock?

[Steve] Got it in one. 

[TLOT] I keep getting hung up working on the tail. And we get busy and I put it off. 

-Chirp- 

[TLOT] Little projects I never have an excuse for procrastinating.

[Lie] - Sounds about right

[Steve] Grins- And he likes to be laaaazy. 

[TLOT] Hey. You like it too.

[Lie] - I don't think I can really argue when in this form

[Steve] Pops out of bed and stretches, he's just in his boxer shorts. 

[TLOT] Is naked with the tangled blankets covering his waist and sprawled out like a large cat. - It's too good. I love it here. Everybody spoils me.

[Lie] - So I can see... And when did you end up naked? Last I checked before I fell asleep you still had clothes on...

[Steve] starts fussing around washing his face and doing some small exercises to wake up. 

[TLOT] Shucked em off once you were snoozing. I like to sleep in the buff. It's not like I'm going to get cold. - thumbs at Steve- The only reason he's got anything on is because he got up to pee a little while ago.

[Lie] Blushes under her fur-

[TLOT] What? You're naked.

[Lie] - Shush

[TLOT] Waggles a teasing finger at her. - I bet you'll even forget and flash your little pink butthole when you stand up. It's the way cats are built.

[Lie] Clamps tail down-

[Steve] flops on the end of the bed like a teenager on the phone. -Slumber party!

[Lie] - Little late for that...

[TLOT] Sun doesn't reach down here. It might as well be night still.

[Lie] Huddles down-

[TLOT] what's the matter Lie?

[Steve] Tries petting her a little bit.

[Lie] Purrs as she's petted-

[TLOT] twists the blanket around himself and rolls over so he's looking at her upside down. - It's good to be a cat. 

[Steve] Laughs lightly and uses his other hand to scratch his husband's sparse chest hair. Since Lie is close to him she can see his is a bit thicker and darker then his Herobrine. His diamond band is a single spot of cold on his warm fingers. 

[Lie] - You two are such loafs

[TLOT] Hahah, at least we're not troublemakers. 

[Steve] Hey, I help Doc whenever they ask. But they've done so much to this house there's really not much to do to keep everything running smoothly. Besides, there's a reason our room is down here. 

[TLOT] And it's not just so no one can hear us making love...

[Lie] - I do not need to hear about that... And what do you mean by that Steve?

[Steve] It's so TLOT is close by if Doc has an accident in the lab. They trust his powers implicitly.

[Lie] - Ah, smart

[TLOT] And one of the main things we do to help out is keep all the caged critters fed and their areas clean. I can just tp into the cages and most of them won't dare attack me.

[Lie] - CP might even be better at that than you

[TLOT] Is a little hurt- But I doubt he wants to clean anything for Doc.

[Steve] Except maybe their clock...

[Lie] - That's true- She stretches a little, her paws brushing against TLOT

[TLOT] Closes his eyes instinctively since her paws and claws are close to them. -The cricket jumps back on the bed and walks awkwardly along the folds of the sheets. 

[Steve] is watching it with both hands open.

[Lie] Stands, very aware of what direction her butt is facing as she makes sure it's not facing TLOT or Steve-

[TLOT] Pets the small of her back-

[Lie] Back arches-

[TLOT] Told you so. Don't be so shy. It feels good. Just go with it.

[Steve] Grabs at the cricket as it bounds away-

[Lie] Tail raises-

[TLOT] Rubs her chin with his other hand- 

[Steve] Makes another grab for the cricket-

[Lie] Purrs loudly and presses into the ministrations-

-Cricket - Jumps onto Steve's armor stand and chirps the song triumphantly-

[Lie] Her stomach rumbles a little- Er, perhaps we should get some food?

[TLOT] Mock whines- Then I gotta get dressed...

[Lie] Quick little swat- Oh you'll live!

[TLOT] Rocks upward suddenly and snatches the cricket mid-jump. He gently puts it away. -Meeeh

[Steve] Oh just join her if you're going to complain.

[TLOT] Hmph. I think I will. - He pulls his body into a sit up and Lie gets a close view of the odd twisting of limbs that normally takes place under a light cover of bedrock fog. She gets a brief glimpse of his face as his canines elongate and cheeks fuzz and whisker over. The big yellow cat wiggles happliy on the bed and Steve gathers up his normal clothes and armor and bounces them into his inventory with an exaggerated sigh.

[TLOT] Shall we to breakfast my fellow cat?

[Lie] Jumps on top of TLOT- Sure, but only if I get a ride-

[TLOT] Okay, just watch the claws. 

[Steve] Quiet click of him taking a screenshot. - You guys...

[Lie] Settles down between his shoulder blades-

[TLOT] Prances up the stairs wih Steve following behind.

[Splender] Has once again already made breakfast-

[TLOT] Gets a good whiff and licks his flat tongue over his sharp teeth. - purrrrr

[Splender] Starts heading towards the stairs to wake everyone and call them to breakfast-

[TLOT] Meets him in the stairwell - Hey Splendor. 

[Steve] Good morning!

[Splender] - OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK AT THE ADORABLE CATS!

[Steve] That's TLOT and Lie. They decided to have some cat time.

[Splender] - THAT'S LIE AS A CAT!

[Steve] Leeetle white floof. Told you she was adorable.

[Lie] - Steve!

[Steve] It's true!

[TLOT] Yep. You're gonna have to live with it Lie. You're... CUTE.

[Lie] - Nuuuuuuuuuuu!

[TLOT] Laughs - I'm sorry miss, I know it's terrible news. A terminal condition...

[Steve] Mock - Oh no!

[Splender] - I want to hug her forever

[Lie] - NIETHER OF YOU ARE HELPING!

[TLOT] Devious smile- She'll squeak if you hug her

[Lie] - TLOT!

[TLOT] Puuuuuurrrrrrrrr

[Splender] Reaches forwards and grabs Lie, hugging her tightly-

[Lie] Squeaks and lets out a high pitched whine-

[Steve] Don't squeeze!

[Splender] - Whoops, sorry miss

[Lie] Darts as soon as she's free and hides under TLOT-

[TLOT] Picks her up softly by her scruff and trots to the table before letting her gently down on top of it. - Have some bacon.

[Lie] - Gladly

[Deer] Smells the food and starts making her way down to the kitchen-

[gem] -is followed by Aven, her guardians, and Eddy and Edward as they just enter Docs house to visit-

[Deer] Spots them- Oh, good morning

[Gem] good morning

[Deer] - Joining us for breakfast?

[Aven] that sounds like a great idea -her stomach starts to growl-

[Deer] - Well I smell something good cooking, perhaps Splender came by and made something

[eddy and Edward] -run to where the kitchen is Aven is right behind them but gem and her guardians are in no rush and start walking-

[Splender] Looks up- Oh! More guests for breakfast!

[eddy and Edward] -see splendor and go over and hug his legs-

[Splender] - Oh, hello!

[eddy and Edward] -happy ender noises-

[Lie] Looks over from the table-

[aven] -sits down in the other room just because the lack of water makes her more comfortable-

[gem] -enters the kitchen with her guardians- hello

[BEN] Stumbles down the stairs half asleep, almost running into Deer and Gem-

[snake] -make a loud kazoo noise from on top of Vin-

[Deer] - Oh, BEN! Good morning!

[BEN] Mumbles something incoherently-

[aven] Good morning Ben

[BEN] Grumbles as he grabs a plate and flops into the corner of the non water room-

[Splender] With a tendril grabs food and puts it on BEN's plate-

[aven] -pokes ben's face lightly-

[BEN] Is still mostly asleep-

[Splender] - now then, where are Jeff and Silver?

[aven] -goes and grabs some food as well before sitting back in the non water room at the table-

[Lie] Looks over at Gem- Good morning Gem

[gem] good morning lie still a cat I see how did you sleep?

[Lie] - Not too well I'm afraid...

[gem] aw do you want to tell me what's going on -picks eddy and Edward off of splendor-

[Lie] - I haven't slept without CP in a very long time...

[gem] -has a sad expression on her face- I'm sorry is there anything I can do

[Lie] Shakes her head- He said he'd be back today, or at the latest tomorrow

[gem] well if you ever need a place to get away from everything I have a room with extra beds in it

[Lie] - Thanks Gem

[gem] your welcome -sits eddy and Edward at the table then sits herself before handing eddy and Edward special dried out food-

[Jeff] Enters with a scowl- Splendy! Food!

[Splendy] - Well then sit down!

[aven] -is still trying to get ben's attention so she can see if they could play games later-

[BEN] Is almost awake, but not really-

[aven] -is nudging him trying to get him to wake up- ben wake up!

[BEN] - WHAT!?

[aven] hey do you want to play some more games later?

[BEN] - Can't gotta beat a new single player game

[aven] -raises and eyebrow- what's the name of the game?

[BEN] - None of your business

[aven] but I am interested maybe I could beat it after you do

[BEN] - Yeah right

[aven] then tell me about this game that's so great I couldn't beat it.

[BEN] - Nope

[aven] how come why don't you want to tell me?

[BEN] - None of your business

[aven] -gives up and eats her food with a frustrated look on her face-

[Lie] Noms her bacon-

[snake] -is running around making kazoo noises every so often while gem eats her food-

[Steve] Looks at TLOT- Are you going to change back? 

[TLOT] Nope. I'm happy for now just running around naked. 

[Steve] Puts TLOT's plate on the chair next to him with a roll of his eyes.

[Lie] Is almost finished with her food-

[Splender] - Hmmm, we still seam to be missing a few members for breakfast...

[Zeke] Comes down from the shrine side and stops short at the sight of Splendor.

[Splender] - oh hello!

[Zeke] Isn't afraid but seems mesmerized by Splendor's tentacles - Uh.... hi.

[BEN] Shovels food into his mouth-

[Zeke] There's a sense of movement as Zeke's tattoos rearrange themselves on his forearms and wrists into more ocean-themed designs as well. 

[aven] -finishes her food ready to follow ben back to his room she wants to know this new game-

[BEN] Heads up the route which leads to the shrine to avoid the water above the kitchen-

[Zeke] At Splendor- Who are you?

[aven] -slowly gets up as she slowly follows him trying to make it so he doesn't realize she is behind him-

[Splender] - I am Splenderman! It's very nice to meet you!

[BEN] Makes his way back to his room-

[aven]-stays behind to try and watch from the slots in the door windows what game it is-

[BEN] Knew what Aven was doing and waits before slamming his hand against the window to scare her-

[Zeke] I'm Zeke... - Gets a little closer and the eye under his white bangs swivels up to look at the tall being in front of him. He's unconciously reaching for one of the tentacles closest to him.

[aven] -bounces back out of reflexes but does not scream-

[Splender] The little bell on the end jingles a little as his tendril flexes a little-

[aven] -pushes the bens door open standing there making it known she wants to see the game-

[BEN] - Fuck off!

[aven] I don't want to -flops on his bed-

-His bed smells since it hasn't been washed in awhile-

[Zeke] Runs a finger down the slim end and touches the bell, the metal is slightly warm. - How did you get these? - He whispers.

[Splender] - I don't understand, this is how I've always been

[aven] -scrunches her nose at the smell of the bed before grabbing some extra supplies from her inventory and makes another bed and puts it closer and watch ben play.-

[Zeke] His hand shakes a little bit and the skin of it darkens as the tentacle designs on his forearm crawl down his skin and reach across the surface of his fingers for what he's touching.

[BEN] Grabs Aven and starts dragging her towards the door- I said fuck off!

[Splender] - Oooh! Swirly marks!

[aven] -holds her ground trying to stay where she is- what's your deal I though it would be fun to pay a game we could team up on and beat the crap out of others but you just want me gone why?

[BEN] - BECAUSE!

[Zeke] Notices what he's doing and lets go. He seems almost disappointed. - I've... always had them. I'd never admit it.. out there. But here it seems, almost plain compared to other things that are normal here.

[aven] -looks at ben with a calm expression- because why?

[Splender] - They're certainly wonderful looking! Can they do anything else?

[BEN] - JUST BECAUSE!

[aven] there has to be a better reason the because is it me do you hate me now?

[Zeke] They... change with my mood. But they can look like anything. They're all over me except my feet, hands and face.

[BEN] Growls before summoning the chains he uses to drag his victims down to drag Aven out of the room. The heavy algea covered metal links drip with a bit of water-

[Splender] - Fascinating!

[Zeke] Are there.... others like you out there?

[aven] -freaks out at the water on the chains trying to go the opposite way of the chain which so happens to be ben's room-

[Splender] - oh yes! There's my brothers! Slender being the eldest, I'm second eldest, then there's Trender, and finally Offender!

[Zeke] Are any of them... less human looking? More like this? - He indicates Splenders tentacles.

[Splender] - Oh yes, we all have tendrils! Although we have a few differences...

[BEN] - GO AWAY!

[aven] -Isn't focused of what ben is saying at all. all she can think of is to get away from the water on the chains.-

[BEN] Watches as she's dragged away, ready to close and lock the door once she was out-

[Splender] - Although we all have more human like appearances...

[aven] -is out side the room but it still freaking out-

[BEN] Shuts and locks the door before releasing Aven-

[aven] -slams her face into ben's door as soon as she is let go. her nose is now dripping blood and she gets up- fine be an asshole about what ever your mad at. -she is now storming off out back to her house-

[BEN] Is leaning against his door thinking- Why didn't hurting her seem as satisfying as it should have been...

[Zeke] Oh... And you've never met anyone else that had tentacles at least?

[Splender] - No... But there are other creatures I've met like the Rake and B.O.B. and Seed Eater and Strider!

[Zeke] What are they like? Are they... nice?

[Splender] - Oh hardly, Rake has claws over a foot long and likes to kill, B.O.B. Has no arms and likes to kill, Seed Eater has a beak and some feathers around his shoulder, and Strider, well Strider is very tall... Like some sort of animal... Not sure what...

[Zeke] Looks very crestfallen. It was obviously not the answer he was hoping for. He sits down at the table and holds his head in his hands. - Oh...

[Splender] - E.J. is more human though in appearance, but not in color...

[Zeke] I see. - His face is impassive but a tear shape has formed at either corner of his eye design. 

[TLOT] Has slunk under the table to get closer, but isn't saying anything.

[Steve] They might be nice if they weren't mad Zeke.

[Splender] - Although E.J. would be more interested in eating your organs...

[Zeke] Actual sniffles-

[Lie] Notes the noise- Zeke?

[TLOT] Pokes his head out - not everyone unusual is mean Zeke. 

[Zeke] Is looking down with his hands covering his face. The designs on his wrists have formed stormclouds and windswept shores.

[Lie] Pads over and bumps her head against Zeke's arm-

[Zeke] Curls down harder, hiding his face.

[Lie] - Zeke please, look at me

[Zeke] Keeps his face down to hide the copious tear designs that are sliding down from the eye on his forehead.

[Lie] Wiggles her way onto his lap- Zeke, they may sound bad now, but my mate should be proof that they can be changed. They can be your friends with enough time and patience

[Zeke] whispers- They shouldn't have to be changed... Why can't they just be good from the start...?

[Lie] - Some of them may have been, until Insanity got to them

[Zeke] In.. insanity...? You mean the scorn of the world may have driven them mad. 

[Lie] - No, Insanity is an entity, she takes control of what she calls her "children" and she gives them powers, but turns them into murderers in the process

[Zeke] That's... horrifying. But you have to let someone in before they can control you. You have to want to let someone else run your life. They'd have to be in a sad state to take that devils bargain.

[TLOT] I know that feeling....

[Lie] - CP was nearly torn apart when she came to him, his NOTCH, or rather the false one, tried to remove him permanently...

[Zeke] And how does one get torn apart? When other people throw you away... when they don't like the real you....

[Lie] – Ummm...

[Splender] - It was at the level of his code... He was almost ripped from the game itself...

[Zeke] Is just depressed.

[Lie] Curls up in Zeke's lap- It's okay Zeke, your safe and welcome here

[Zeke] Are you sure about that Lie? No matter what?

[Lie] - Absolutely

[TLOT] Toothy cat grin- As long as you don't try to mess up the server yeah. Deerheart would kick your ass for that.

[Deer] - I would?

[Steve] You do get rather defensive. But I know it makes Doc proud that their mate cares just as much as xe does.

[Deer] - Uh... Ummmm...

[TLOT] Paws on the table- What's the matter Deerheart? Don't be so modest. I've seen you go hardcore hacker when problems happen.

[Deer] - I have?

[Steve] Yeah! You're like a freaking savant!

[Deer] - I don't understand...

[Lie] Laughs a little from Zeke's lap-

[TLOT] Deerheart.... Do you honestly not remember?

[Deer] - Remember what?

[TLOT] Walks around the table and puts his head in her lap- he makes a mental burst to her of all the times she's coded brilliantly, or used the seed itself to accomplish some impossible feat.

[Deer] - I... I did that?

[TLOT] All of it. I would never lie to you. Those are my memories I just shared.

[Deer] Is very confused-

[TLOT] Skims her mind and sees she isn't concealing anything. - I don't know why you can't remember. You're brilliant Deerheart. And the seed loves you. Probably as much as Doc believes it loves them.

[Deer] - I... I think I need some time to myself...

[TLOT] Has a bit of a bad feeling now. Wondering if this has to do with Doe, or something else entirely. - Do what you have too. But whatever you discover, remember that Doc loves you.

[Deer] - That I've known from the start

[TLOT] I'm glad. You're hir torch in the darkness Deerheart. Xe lights up when you're around in a way I hadn't seen in a long time.

[Deer] - Thank you TLOT- She stands and starts heading back towards her and Doc's room

[Lie] - I hope she'll be alright...

[TLOT] I hope so too. Lie... do you think it has anything to do with... Doc's former... - his voice trails off unhappily.

[Lie] - I don't know at all...

[Steve] But they didn't really code...

[TLOT] But they were divine.

[Lie] Rolls onto her back- Who can say

[Zeke] Pets her idly, some of the tears have faded away.

[Lie] There's a slight glow from under her fur-

[Zeke] Doesn't notice that the hand that is touching Lie has gone white and slightly glowy to mimic her texture.

[Jeff] Has been suspiciously quiet during all this-

[Steve] Looks around. And settles his gaze on Jeff. His eyes narrow slightly.

[Jeff] There's a slight scraping sound under the table as Jeff sharpens a knife he's managed to make-

[Jeff] Is looking for the weakest target and settles on Zeke-

[Jeff] Suddenly lunges across the table, aiming to stab Zeke-

[Zeke] Looks up a split second before the impact, time seems to slow down with his mouth frozen open in a scream. Lie feels something burst above her, tearing through his shirt. And for a moment Jeff is transfixed like a pinned bug on a board. Then it's gone with a hush like a sword being sheathed and the moment speeds on. Zeke is jumping out of his chair, his torso spattered with Jeff's blood, Lie falls to the floor as he scrambles away from the creepypasta that now has a small hole completely through his chest.

[Zeke] Is gasping, backing away, his shaking hands finding the doorframe. He bolts back up the stairs-

[Jeff] Is shocked for a moment and then smirks- Well now, looks like somebody has some power, not the worst injury I've ever received though...

[Lie] - Zeke!

[TLOT] What the actual fuck Jeff?!

[Jeff] Flips TLOT the bird-

[Steve] Grabs for the knife while everyone is distracted

[Jeff] Is a bit distracted by the small hole in his chest-

[Lie] Is disgusted by all the blood on her-

[Steve] Gets the knife and puts it away quickly. - What is your problem Jeff?

[Jeff] - SHUT UP!

[Splender] - I'm going to check on Zeke...

[Zeke] Ran to the top of the shrine, but there's a blood trail leading to him. He's panting on a bench by the fountain.

[Splender] Follows- Zeke?

[Zeke] Is holding himself and shaking.

[Splender] A tendril reaches forwards and rests gently on Zeke's shoulder- Are you okay?

[Zeke] he has a hole in the middle of his shirt and the tattoos underneath are swirling angrily like water going down a drain. - Why did he go for me? I didn't... I didn't do anything to him.... I don't want to hurt anyone...

[Splender] - Jeff has always had anger issues...

[Zeke] Did I... kill him? I'm sorry... I couldn't stop myself when he jumped at me...

[Splender] - Oh I doubt that, Jeff's had much worse injuries in the past

[Splender] - What happened though? How did you do that?

[Zeke] I shouldn't... mom would get mad at me for telling.... she says it's not safe for anyone to know...

[Splender] - I know plenty of secrets, what's one more?

[Zeke] Gives him a very hopeful and trusting look. - You won't tell anyone? Swear on your soul?

[Splender] - I triple cherry sparkle promise you!

[Zeke] Slowly- Okay... - He holds out one hand and pulls his sleeve back, the designs on his forearm resolve into delicately patterned octopus tentacles. Then they darken to purple and fall down from his wrist. Peeling into the air like the skin of a banana and writhing around his hand in delicate purple ringlets.

[Splender] - Ooooooh!

[Zeke] Pushes them flat again. - They can get hard. Like spikes. And I can flick them out and in very quickly.

[Splender] - Ah, I see... Well, like I said, I triple cherry sparkle promise not to tell anyone

[Zeke] Especially my mom. - He pauses for a moment. - Thank you. It feels good to tell someone and not get a horrified response.

[Splender] - You're very welcome

[Doc] Is quietly building a new room far below the floor of Deerheart's white quartz study. It's big enough for a dragon and decorated with a bevy of comfortable spots to sit and lay and stocked with the basic tools of bondage. Xe's planning a night of passion with hir lover when time allows. But for now they're happy to just lay the ground work with a heated water tub and another of lava. Several butted up beds with bars at the sides and a nicely appointed bathroom and cool-down benches.

[Lie] - Tlooooooooooooooooooooooot?

[TLOT] Lie? Are you hurt?

[Lie] - Noooooo, but I'm covered in blood...

[Lie] Whines a little, not wanting to lick at all the blood-

[TLOT] Hunkers down next to the smaller cat. - Just clean it off.

[Lie] - But it's blood!

[TLOT] Awww. - gently- Not your kink huh?

[Lie] Shakes head- I don't like it!

[TLOT] Shakes his head. - Such a peaceful brine. Come here. - Uses his big paws to pull her to him.

[Lie] Squeaks a little-

[TLOT] Has a normal cat tongue for once and starts cleaning her with big scratchy slurps.

[Lie] starts purring a little-

[TLOT] Rolls her around in his feet and starts on her belly. It's not taking him long since she's so much smaller.

[Lie] Let's herself be moved around easily-

[TLOT] Does her teeny toe beans and washes her face. 

[Steve] Is just watching them with a little grin. - You know Cp will go ballistic when he gets back, don't you? 

[TLOT] I think I can handle that. He needs to chill anyway.

[Lie] Stiffens a little- I... Didn't even think about that...

[TLOT] Phooey. I'm not doing anything sexual to you. You're a mess and I'm helping out. Would you rather shift back and be naked and bloody on your skin?

[Lie] Shudders- No!

[TLOT] Well there you go. - He takes one long lick from the bottom of her belly and cleans all the way to the base of her tail. It's warm and wet and just the slightest bit scratchy.

[Lie] Squeaks loudly and instinctively tries to bolt-

[TLOT] Holds her down and rolls her back over. - Shush. You know I won't do anything bad to you. - He pats her with one big paw. - I'm proud of you. You trusted me to change you into a brine. I feel like your father-in-law at least.

[Lie] - Sorry, habit...

[TLOT] Purrs and bumps her lightly with his head. - It's okay. - He sits comfortably and lets Lie sag between his front legs. She's clean and just the tiniest bit damp and he's incredibly warm.

[Lie] - Why must you be so comfy?

[TLOT] Laughs - Cause I'm a big warm cat loaf. 

[Steve] Gets out of his chair and sits on the floor with his back against his hubbies belly like a cushion. - It's easy. He's got good energy. You can sense it, I'm sure. 

[Stevie] Comes running down the stairs waving his picture from the previous night- Other Steve! Other Steve!

[Lie] - Yes I can

[Steve] Hey Stevie! Awww! You look so cute! Where'd you get the cat suit? 

[TLOT] Looks up. - The kid looks like me now. That's adorable. What did you draw Stevie?

[Stevie] - The Doctor gave me this, and I drew us other Steve!

[Steve] Let me see. - Takes the picture. -

-The picture is a scribbled representation of the two Steve's and there's a bright back ground-

[Steve] Thats so cute! Thank you Stevie. Been having fun today? 

[TLOT] Giggles softly. He imagining what Cp's reaction to Doc giving Stevie a cat costume must have been.

[Stevie] Shrugs- I dunno, I just woke up

[Deer] Once having left the group has gone down to the room below her and Doc's to sit and ponder about what TLOT showed her, her demeanor is much more serious than usual-

[Doc] Is bumping around a little bit as xe puts the finishing touches on the new room. The noise echos up the shaft a bit.

[Deer] Looks up and calls out- Doc?

[Deer] Goes to investigate the source of the sound and finds a very long ladder which she begins descending-

[Doc] Is setting tripwire hooks into a pair of white pillars.

[Deer] Reaches the bottom of the ladder- Doc?

[Doc] Oh! So you found my suprise a little early! Well, I'm almost done anyway. Ta-dah. I made us a playroom. - waggles eyebrows-

[Deer] Doesn't share the enthusiasm- Doc, do you know what I am?

[Doc] Stops short - What makes you ask that?

[Deer] Starts shaking a little- TLOT... TLOT showed me some of the things I've been able to do, Doc, I have no memory of doing any of those things! I SHOULDN'T be able to do those things, so please, tell me what I am!

[Doc] Looks stricken - My love... there was a time... - Xe guides her to a chair and sits next to her. - There was a time I thought I knew. But now, I'm not so sure.

[Deer] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Looks down - I had a lover before you. A small god who warned me many times that they were soon to die. They told me their real body was somewhere else and that they'd be sort of reincarnated into it when the divine one ran out of energy. I made them a heart that would respawn them here when that happened.

[Doc] One day they went away... they took our three children with them and just vanished... my hearts were broken. I thought I was going to die. It destroyed me so utterly that my powers went out of control and TLOT made me a full brine to save me from an awful fate.

[Doc] And then... you just arrived. Fell out of the sky like an angel from the heavens. I thought you were my lost love. And you told me that I was all you remembered, and that was enough for me to believe.

[Doc] But you're not. You are, yourself. You're nothing like they were. They were the darkness of the night, as distant sometimes as the stars. But I feel the sun on my face when you look at me. The system says you're human. And I trust it. As much as I trust it to catch me and restore my very life everytime I die.

[Deer] - This other lover and you had children, that much I have figured out, it's the only explanation I can think of for how you had children...- Shakes head- But this still doesn't answer my question, what am I?

[Doc] I don't know. Maybe you were just a wandering soul who saw a place to live again. I know you're not a player, because I'd be able to tell when I go over your codes.

[Deer] Looks down at her feet- I... I think I need a moment...

[Doc] Understands and sits beside her in silence. But hir love is like a heat that boils off hir body like steam.

[Deer] Her thoughts are very jumbled as she presses into Doc, she feels lost, and almost scared of what she might be-

[Doc] Wherever you came from Deerheart, I can promise you this is where you belong. The seed loves you, even the mobs sense your kinship with it and leave you in peace.

[Deer] Starts crying a little- But that still doesn't explain what I am Doc, and I feel like I need to know!

[Doc] Holds her closely. - If it makes you feel any better, I don't know where I came from either.

[Deer] - And that makes me sad as well...

[Doc] You could see it as freeing? We were allowed to define ourselves without outside influnces trying to shape us. You were given a form in this world and nearly the first thing you asked for was some customization to make it feel more like your own.

[Deer] - I don't know, just please, hold me for now?

[Doc] Anything for you - xe holds her close and warm, threading fingers through her thick green locks. - I love you so much Deerheart. I can't even imagine my life without you now.

[Deer] - All I've ever known is you love, and that will never change...

[Doc] Sniffles just a bit- That means so much to me. I've known loneliness that no one should ever feel. A gnawing heart of darkness that just swallows all the light and hope and leaves you naked and small and wishing for pain just so you could feel... something.   
You're my light Deerheart, and I hope we're together forever.

[Deer] Curls into Doc, feeling as if no more words need to be said-

[Doc] Unbuttons hir coat and spreads it like white wings over hir lover. After a while, both of them drift off to sleep.


	100. The Doctors Frankenstein

[CP] Has been patiently waiting for his generals, knowing it would take them some time to arrive. The Nether generals were the first to arrive and the Overworld generals came trickling in after them. CP waited for all of them to settle down once they had arrived before speaking- There is a matter which I need to discuss with all of you. There will at times be a woman on this server, she is my mate and will be respected and obeyed just the same as I am. Do you understand?

[Giselle] The ghast general scoffed, her appearance mimicking someone from a more Victorian era, particularly her hair with long dreads which she could move- A mate our dear master? Surely you are joking, or if not than this must be for some political reason.

[CP] - I assure you Giselle, it is not a political reason

[Giselle] - Then it can only be some temporary flight of fancy You'll be over her soon enough Master

[CP] Is beginning to grow very irritated- You seem to be failing to grasp a point here Giselle. Both Creepy Pasta's and Brines are very picky about who they'll mate with. We can only choose one, and we then completely devote ourselves to them. This is not temporary

[Giselle] - NO! It has to be temporary! After all, I'M the one destined to be your lover Master!

[CP] With a roar he stands, flames curling around him in anger- I don't know where you got this childish idea Giselle, but I will tolerate it no longer! I have never had any interest in you nor shall I ever!- He tugs aside his shirt so his generals can see the glow from the red stone heart in his chest- This is proof of the bond my mate and I share! I will not allow you to disrespect it!

[Giselle] - But Master!

[CP] - ENOUGH! If I hear one more complaint about this from you I will remove you from your post, do you understand?

[Giselle] Grumbles but nods in affirmation. CP's Spider general, Eliza, cautiously steps forwards-

[Eliza] - Sir, who is this mate of yours?

[CP] - You've met her, she's the woman I originally brought in as a means to the ends of a bet

[Eliza] - I see- She respectfully steps back

[CP] - That is all for now, you are dismissed- CP watches as all of them except Winston leave. The wither skeleton general turns towards CP-

[Winston] - Sir, this has really happened?

[CP] – Yes

[Winston] - Then I shall serve her as I serve you. Although I feel as if I must bring up some instances which have occurred lately

[CP] - What do you mean?

[Winston] - There have been reports of new mobs forming. So far we have been unable to distinguish a leader amongst them

[CP] - New mobs huh? Joy, more paper work

[Winston] - What should we do about them sir?

[CP] - I'll look into them later Winston, for now I should be getting back to my mate

[Winston] - And if these new mobs attack our own?

[CP] Pauses before pulling out a piece of paper and glitching it- Here, give me at least a day and I'll work it out so that this paper can allow you into the server I'm currently on

[Winston] Takes the paper- That is another thing sir, the other generals and I have been wondering why we have not been brought over to this new server yet

[CP] - Because it's not one I'm intending to take over.

[Winston] - You're not?

[CP] - No, not this one

[Winston] - Very well sir, I'll respect this decision

[CP] Nods in agreement before creating an opening when he freezes, there's a whisper going through the server. It's his NOTCH. Winston notes his master tension-

[Winston] - Sir? What's wrong?

[CP] - I need to go- He darts through and quickly shuts the opening behind him, his heart racing as he tries to gather himself. He can't recall the last time he and his NOTCH had been on the same server together, nor did he know why it scared him so much-

[Doc] Wakes up next to Deerheart with a small yawn. Xe pets her head softly. She looks so ethereal and peaceful curled under Doc's coat. Even her soft antlers are spiraled delicately. Xe feels hir own hearts beating doubletime at the closeness of hir mate.

[Deer] Snuggles closer to Doc in her sleep-

[Doc] Leans back in the chair. Xe saw Cp come back into the server and breathes a small sigh of relief. Happy for Lie since xe knew she would be missing him.

[Deer] Stirs a little and blinks sleepily- Doc?

[Doc] Kisses her hair. - I'm here my love.

[Deer] I think Splender left us some breakfast down in the kitchen...

[Doc] If he didn't then I'll make you some. But you're probably right. He's such a curious fellow. A breath of fresh air really.

[Deer] - Indeed he is, I'm surprised he's a creepy pasta...

[CP] Enters the server back in his and Lie's home and teleports to her, nearly stumbling into the kitchen with his teleport, grumbling curses-

[Lie] Looks up at him from where she is in TLOT's paws-

[Stevie] - Brother!

[Doc] Same here, but I'm glad. I expect he'll be around a lot. Come on love. Lets go get some food.

[Deer] Slips out from under Doc's coat and stands, beginning to head for the ladder- By the way, what did you make this room for?

[Doc] hir reply is sultry and low- Remember our little discussion about bondage? I made us a bigger playroom where I can fit my other form and we can do a few experiments of our own.

[Deer] Bites her lip slightly in excitement- I can't wait, but first, food

[Doc] Agreed. - Follows

[CP] Looks down at Lie- Why are you a cat?

[Lie] - I got cold...

[TLOT] She was just having a cat day.

[CP] Sighs and takes his shirt off and holds it out to Lie, Lie takes it and darts around a corner to change back-

[Stevie] Holds arms up to CP- Brother, up please

[TLOT] Pretty sure Markus is still asleep. But it means he missed Jeff being awful, so I think it's for the best.

[CP] - What did the asshole do this time?

[Jeff] - HEY! I'm right here fucker!

[Steve] He tried to stab Zeke. But he's the one that got punctured instead.

[CP] - How?

[TLOT] We're not sure. He just jumped at Zeke and suddenly he had a hole in him and everyone was spattered with blood.

[CP] - Huh- Finally reaches down and picks Stevie up

[CP] - Where's Doc? I need to discuss something with them

[TLOT] Yeah, I think Jeff could use their attention too.

[Jeff] - I'M FINE FUCKERS!

[Doc] Comes down the stairs following Deerheart- What the? Why is there blood all over the place? - sees Cp- CP?!

[Lie] Comes back around the corner wearing CP's shirt- Not his doing or fault this time Doc

[Doc] Well that's a relief. Hey Jeff... that's an interesting peircing. How about you slide over here so I can fix it?

[Deer] Goes to grab some food for her and Doc-

[Jeff] - I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!

[Doc] Uh-huh. Okay, we do this the crude way. - Xe slides a few flesh colored pixels off hir palm and gathers some blood from the table before melting and multipliying then together. The result looks like a short blood-colored torch with flesh at both ends. Xe hops up on the table with it.

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF!

[Lie] Stands next to CP-

[CP] Growls a bit at all the scents covering her-

[Doc] Scoots behind Jeff and grabs him by one shoulder before ramming the plug into the hole going through his body. It snaps in at both ends with a bit of a glitchy crackle.

[Jeff] - GAH! WHAt tHE FUCK YoU MOTHER FUCKING FUCKING SHIT FUCK!

[Doc] Hops back down with a sunny expression. - You're welcome Jeff.

[Jeff] - FUCK YOU!

[CP] - Hey Doc

[Doc] Plesantly suprised by his tone - Hello Cp. Did your little break help your nerves?

[CP] - Shut up, I need you to make this bit of coding work so something can come through when necessary- Holds out a copy of the code he gave Winston

[Doc] Looks at it. - Yeah. I can do that. But I had a question for you too. Since you were going to move the End anyway. You said there wasn't anything special about your current seed except that your mobs are on it, right?

[CP] - Shhhhh- I forgot to start that...

[CP] - And uh, I guess so?

[Doc] What if I just generated a fresh seed right next to this one and put a portal between them for your regular mobs? If it's new you won't have to worry about any resistance. I can even use the world edit to make sure it doesn't have any Testificates.

[CP] - They're fine where they are, besides there are a few which shouldn't have access to a portal like that

[Doc] You don't trust your own generals?

[CP] - Oh I do, but some of them are a little... Upset at the moment and are a bit annoying...

[Doc] Upset? Something going on over there?

[CP] - I informed them that I now have a mate and it upset a few of them...

[Doc] That's a bit rude. You deserve love just as much as anyone else.

[CP] - More like they were under the delusion that they'd become my mate

[Doc] No fury like a woman scorned.... - Looks at the paper- So who am I letting in here?

[CP] - Winston, my wither skeleton general, apparently there are new mobs forming and I asked to be informed of when an apparent leader is seen amongst them

[Doc] Oh you mean the husks and strays. I did notice that. Okay. So this is his identifier code?

[TLOT] Pads into the kitchen and sashays around Deerheart's legs.

[CP] - No, I glitched a bit of paper that should allow him to make an opening if we do it correctly on this end, that's a copy of the code for the paper

[Deer] - Didn't you already eat?

[TLOT] Yep. Just feeling affectionate and happy. -puuuurrrrr-

[Deer] Reaches down and pets TLOT-

[Doc] Ah- fusses with the paper for a moment and then folds it into a small triangle. - It will dissolve into his hands when you give it back, but it will let him come and go. It's a special circumstance since he doesn't have a player account.

[TLOT] More puuurrring-

[CP] - I'll take it back in a couple of days

[Doc] Well it's not like it will go bad. 

[Notch] Calling for Stevie upstairs- 

[Steve] Down here Notch!

[Notch] Comes down the steps. His face goes a little white at the sight of Jeff with blood all over him.

[CP] Shifts a bit nervously as Notch gets closer, remembering what just happened on his own server, his body is tensing some-

[Notch] Smiles- There he is, and Cp too. Glad to see you're back. Lie was missing you so much she came to sleep over here.

[CP] A slight growl forms in CP's throat-

[Stevie] - Brother?

[Notch] Stands there unsure- Hey... are you alright?

[Doc] Cp?

[CP] - Go. Away.

[Notch] Seems to wilt. - I- 

[Doc] That's not very nice. You know he's not doing anything.

[Lie] - CP? What's wrong?

[CP] His mind keeps flashing back to what just happened-

[TLOT] Notices Cps mental state and slides over to him, his voice is a gentle whisper in Cp's head. - Was he there? Where you went? You have to keep reminding yourself. Markus is not him. He's not your enemy.

[CP] - Shut up...

[TLOT] You're safe here and we understand. Just give Markus a break. He's doing his best.

[CP] Is almost trembling-

[Lie] - CP look at me, please...

[Doc] Gets a little closer just in case. - What happened out there?

[Notch] Is standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking a bit afraid of Cp's expression. He knows running wouldn't help if the brine decided to pursue him. 

[CP] - He... He showed up as I was leaving...

[TLOT] Goes cold. 

[Doc] That bastard. Of all the fucking nerve. Like he hasn't hurt you enough already.

[Lie] - CP it's alright, he didn't get to you this time, you're safe

[CP] - You're failing to grasp the fact that I no longer have Insanity to hold me together if he tries to remove me again...

[Doc] Gives a sharklike grin - No, you have something better. You have ME. And I... have an idea. Though it all depends on how willing you are to cooperate with me. Do you know what would happen if I were broken into my component pixels? If he tried to remove me?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Holds up a finger - I only need one. One pixel and I can come back.

[CP] - Well lucky you

[Doc] Expression is dark- I don't even have to have that one on my person. I could give it to someone else to keep.

[CP] - So?

[Doc] Would you like to be the same?

[CP] Is hesitant-

[Doc] You've come so far... I would never have offered this at the beginning. But I can make you indestructible. You won't owe me anything. But you'll carry my digital fingerprints because my work is unique.

[CP] - I don't know...

[Lie] - CP, think about it, I won't have to worry as much anymore, and Doc never said that they'd have to be the one to carry the pixel

[Doc] It will take time. And you'll be bed-ridden for a few days while I work. But you'll never be removed again.

[CP] Thinks it over, his face not revealing his thoughts for a few moments- Fine

[Doc] Gets a rather elated look. -Time to put theory into practice. Meet me in the lab in... about an hour and a half. - Rushes off.

[CP] Puts Stevie down and begins pacing a little as he thinks about what's going to happen-

[Lie] - I'll be right there if you want me to be CP

[CP] - I'd rather you weren't...

[Lie] - Why not?

[CP] Mentally- Lie, I need you to watch Stevie, please...

[Lie] Catches onto what CP is actually trying to say and responds mentally- You don't want me to see you in a weaker state, CP I've seen you weakened before, such as when you've had giant holes in your stomach, or right after Insanity was removed. I've already seen it, I can handle it

[CP] - Lie please

[Lie] Sighs- Very well, but I will be checking in on you

[CP] - Thank you

[Lie] Then turns her attention towards Markus- Are you alright?

[Notch] Got a bit frightened there. But I'm okay now.

[Lie] - Good, this is the first time I've ever CP affected like this though...

[TLOT] Very quietly to Cp- You're a brave soul...

[CP] Growls at TLOT a bit-

[TLOT] I'm not joking this time. I know what they are. It kind of scares me.

[CP] - Shut up TLOT

[TLOT] Goes meekly to sit under Steve's chair.

[Stevie] Is looking around in confusion-

[Notch] Is silently wondering if there will be a price for what Cp is about to do.

[Lie] Approaches CP, halting his pacing and kisses him gently, trying to calm him-

[Jeff] - Oh for fucks sake dude! You're seriously gonna let that fucker put you out of commission? You wouldn't even let Slender do that!

[Steve] Cp might not always like Doc, but he does trust hir.

[Jeff] - Yeah right! Come on dude, snap out of it!

[TLOT] From under the chair- You have no idea the damage they've already repaired. So many here have benefited from their care.

[Jeff] - Oh fuck you!

[Deer] - Well Doc and I did have things planned for after food, but seeing them this is excited is a bit adorable

[Steve] Grins mischievously- I can imagine....

[CP] Now feels very restless and can't stop moving around-

[CP] Gives Lie a bit of a pleading look which she quickly catches-

[Lie] - Excuse us- Takes CP by the hand and leads him towards the shrine

[Stevie] - Father? Where is brother going?

[Notch] I think he just wants to talk to his wife alone for a few minutes. But you and me can do something together if you want. Since you're such a good climber why don't we go pick some apples? I bet Lapras would give us a ride around the bay too if we ask Silver nicely.

[Stevie] - OKAY!

[Deer] - I'm going to see if Doc needs help setting things up

[TLOT] I think I'll go change. 

[Steve] Can we go for a walk after? I could use some fresh air. 

[TLOT] Anything for my lamb.

[Jeff] Is grumbling- I'm going to BEN's room

[Deer] Finds Doc- Need any help?

[Doc] Is pouring over a command block doing and analyis of part of hir own code. It's wildly complicated and full of redundancies. - No, not this time. Thank you though. For once I think it's best if I'm alone with Cp for this. It's not going to be pretty.

[Deer] - If your sure- Comes up and gives Doc a quick kiss on top of hir head for luck

[Doc] Sorry to rush off like that. You know how much I enjoy this kind of thing.

[Deer] - I know, but we'll need some us time once you're done here

[Doc] Oh certainly. - Kisses her back. -

[Deer] Hums in appreciation before placing the plate of food she'd made for Doc down next to them and starts to walk away- Don't forget to eat love

[Doc] I will. This is going to take a lot of energy and I'll need every bite.

[Deer] - I'll bring you more later then

-Tiny time skip-

[CP] Tp's down to the lab- Oi, Doc!

[Doc] Has cleared the big table and is waiting. Xe's eaten and meditated and is crackling with extra energy.

[CP] - Oh joy, right in the open...

[Doc] I need the big table, you're really tall. I won't leave you on it after I'm done. I've shooed everyone away as well so we won't be inturrpted. - What xe fails to mention is that xe also told them to stay away if Cp started screaming for help, or something similar.

[CP] - Fine- He sits on the table and scoots back before laying down, he's trying to hide the fact that he's actually nervous

[Doc] Starts melting the edges of the table and making ringlets around his wrists and ankles. - You're probably going to buck and seize a bit and I'd rather not get punched. So I'm just going to restrain you until you're stable. It won't take long.

[CP] Growls a bit, not liking the idea of being restrained-

[Doc] Easy. You said you trusted me. And what I'm going to do will hurt me as well.

[Doc] You should know by now that brines can't really share their powers without sacrificing something.

[CP] - Shut up, I don't need to know the fucking specifics

[Doc] Are you sure? It's pretty interesting.

[CP] Glares-

[Doc] Okay. I'll get on with it then. Xe tests the restraints and climbs up on the table. Xe throws a leg over him so xe's straddling his belly.

[CP] Scowls- Is this part necessary?

[Doc] Yes. I have to be able to reach your face. - Xe opens hir mouth and hir tongue lolls out long and forked as it is in hir dragon form. -

[CP] Jerks, remembering the last time he was in close proximity to Doc's tongue-

[Doc] Mumbles a bit since hir tongue is hanging out. - I have to start from your core, and this seems to be the least messy way to get at it.

[CP] Is very unsure about this-

[Doc] Leans down and kisses him. - Hir tongue snaking into his mouth

[CP] Immediately wants to bite off Doc's tongue-

[Doc] Pushes it down, trying not to gag him. Their eyes lock and Doc opens hir own mouth wide and bites hir own tongue off with hir jagged teeth. The thin appendage slithers down Cp's throat and coils up in his belly.

[CP] Jerks- What the fuck!

[Doc] Sits back whimpering, blood pouring from hir bitten off tongue. Xe squinches hir eyes up and focuses on healing the stump.

[CP] Isn't bothered by the blood in his mouth, long since used to it-

-The tongue is rapidly reading and copying Cp's codes from within, it's just a spiral of magenta pixels now. An instrument to carry Doc's handiwork-

-It's making Cp feel full and sick, as if he had a stomachache and nasty case of the flu.-

[CP] Winces at the feeling of the appendage wiggling inside of him and he wants to puke-

[Doc] Is finally able to talk again. - Xe gets off of him so he won't feel as restrained. - Pixels have more data then you realize Cp. Placement, color, planes and angles, how every part should interact with what's touching it. But there's still room for more.

[CP] Occasionally small flickers of flame pop up around him in an attempt to release some of the heat building up inside of him- Fucking Nether, what the actual fuck!?

[Doc] Gestures over his prone body. - Everything you are is in your code, you can be restored from nothing but that. It's how the respawn works. But what I'm doing is putting all that data into every pixel that makes up your body. Imagine DNA coiled so tightly that it's a solid tube.

[CP] Groans as another wave of nausea passes through him, he strains at the restraints and they groan under the pressure he's placing on them-

[Doc] If it makes you feel any better; when that little bit of me has done it's job it will dissolve. And don't worry about puking it up in the meantime because it's anchored to the inside of your stomach.

[CP] - Oh wonderful...

[Doc] Melts away the restraints. - Basically if someone tried to blow you up, you could regrow everything from the biggest piece of what's left. But your own code is going to be thick with system redundancies.

[CP] - Like what?- Tries to sit up and finds his arms a bit shaky

[Doc] Like positioning data. Basically if someone cuts one of your limbs off, you can just stick it back where it's supposed to be and the pixels on the areas that touch will register that that bit goes there and knit it back together.

[CP] - Well that would have been useful how many times ago?

[Doc] I couldn't do it before TLOT made me a brine. And it's a big risk on my part because I'm putting you on an even playing field with me. I haven't been afraid of you killing me in a long time, but I am inclined to avoid severe pain and now you know my secret.

[CP] Grumbles and tries to stand, only to wobble and promptly vomit, nearly hitting Doc with his puke-

[Doc] Hey! Geeze, it's bad enough I got blood all over me. Here, let me help. - Xe dips a sponge in the cauldron and wipes Cp's face with the blessedly cool water. - You're running a fever. But I think that's to be expected. I mean, what's happening is almost like a cross between a benign cancer and a computer virus. Just sit down for now

[CP] His legs feel like jello and he's trying his hardest to remain standing-

[Doc] Fetches a bucket and sets it nearby in case he pukes again. - Actually, I think you should lay down.

[CP] - I'll be fine!

[Doc] Well.... I expected that. Fortunately I had the foresight to make a bed for you close by. - Xe spirals outward and changes into hir dragon form, knowing he'll resist being moved anyway.

[CP] Starts falling as his hand melts the part of the table away which he was using to support himself-

-The spiral inside is egarly copying his code now, his belly feels like bedrock because it's actually becoming more stable but it's causing some odd effects in his extremities. -

[Doc] Picks him up easily and slinks down the wide stairs to the little room beside Fuzzles cage. Xe glitches the parts of hirself that won't fit through the walls to get him in the door and sets him on the edge of the bed before changing back.

[CP] Is panting a bit and clutches at his stomach some- Fucking son of a bitch!

[Doc] Here, I made you something in advance to settle it a bit. - Xe goes out of the room for a minute and comes back with a teapot and a little cup. Xe pours some of the warm liquid off into it and holds it out. It smells like mint with just a bit of catnip and honey- It's good for stomach aches and it will relax your muscles a little.

[CP] - What the fuck is with you and giving me catnip!

[Doc] I found out that tea from it makes normal humans relaxed and a little bit sleepy. And mint is good for tummy aches. The honey was more bounty from the mail run. Still can't thank you enough for that.

[CP] - Shut up!

[Doc] Do you want some toast too? I hear it's good for the flu to eat bland stuff.

[CP] - I'm fine asshole!

[Doc] Quirks an eyebrow - Nice to see you haven't lost your spunk. Have a little drink at least, while it's warm.

[CP] His arms feel limp and he has difficulty moving his arm to push the tea away- I don't need it!

[Doc] Sees the problem and tips the cup to his lips. - Just drink, I'll help you. And I won't leave you alone. I can guess how awful you feel right now from the readouts that were on the command block I left near the table when I went to get the teapot.

[CP] - Oh joy, you're monitoring... And I don't need the tea!

[Doc] Of course I am! I don't actually want to make you sick you big oaf. But I think the ends will justify the means.

[CP] Groans and slumps a bit-

[Doc] Sets the cup aside. - Look, I'm sorry you feel crappy now. But it will pass and you'll be stronger for it.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Realizes he can't fight hir and sponges the remaining blood off his chest - I don't regret taking Insanity from you because it made it possible for Lie to love you, but there's a void there that needed to be filled so I wouldn't leave you vulnerable to the NOTCH that's hunting you. I owe you that much just for trusting me in the first place.

[CP] Tries to stop Doc, his mind starting to slip- Stop it!

[Doc] Backs off and puts down a wood chunk to sit on. Hir eyes are rather bright in the small room. - I want to see you wreck him Cp. But while you're lucid and yourself, so it can be your cleansing victory.

[CP] Growls and his body sways a bit-

-The spiral is going out a bit farther now, and his hearts feel swollen as the bottom part of the cluster is written into-

[CP] Grunts and curls in on himself slightly-

[Doc] Opens a small screen and watches him through it like an x-ray. Xe can see each pixel shifting into something far more complex. -

[CP] Suddenly calls out as it reaches his redstone heart-

[Doc] Do you want me to fetch Lie?

[CP] Barely manages to nod-

[Doc] I'll be right back. You stay right here. - Slips out and runs up the stairs.

-As CP lays there he can hear the mobs in the cages around him speaking, mostly the Blaze which is closest- Loud man is loud, I wonder if he's funny... I can't wait to set things on fire! Ooooh, I wonder when we'll get more food. Oh! Loud man is here! Loud man is loud...

-There's a sudden input from the guardian- Gotta shoot, bad squiggly bugs

[Doc] Races up to Lie, Xe's still covered in hir own blood. - Lie!

[Lie] Looks up- Doc! What happened? Is everything okay? Why is there so much blood?

[Doc] I had to basically bite my own tongue off. It's complicated... but Cp is asking for you.

[Lie] WHY DID YOU BITE YOUR TONGUE OFF!?

[Doc] Is pulling her along. - I had to sacrifice a part of myself to infect him properly. He pretty much ate it.

[Lie] - What?

[Doc] Just come with me please. He feels like crap and I think you'll help him calm down at least.

[Lie] - Alright alright

-The endermites are plotting on how to get out of the pen, they are very intelligent and are trying to decide if they should ask some silver fish for help-

[Doc] Leads Lie down to the small room. Xe's hoping Cp stayed on the bed and didn't end up collapsed on the floor trying to walk or run away.

[CP] Has flopped to one side with the pillow over his head trying to drown out the conversations the mobs are having-

[Doc] Sees his odd position and gets closer to check on him. - I brought Lie.

[CP] Sluggishly removes the pillow as Lie sits next to him. His eyes are very dull-

[Doc] He's going feel like shit and need to stay in bed for a couple of days. But he should bounce back better then ever.

[Lie] - I understand, although I will admit, him having to eat your tongue is a little ironic...

[Doc] How so? Because he always tells me to shut up?

[Lie] - No, When he first drug me into the game, he gave one of the other humans a nightmare where he had cut out their tongue and made me eat it, little ironic that now he's actually had to do that...

[Doc] Holy... wow. That's nasty. But I'm not that vindictive. It was just an easy way to get to his center quickly. The alternative was cutting his belly open or glitching it in directly. But this way it was like an organ transplant in that the piece was outside of my body and into his with as little time in between as possible. It's not really a tongue anymore anyway. Just a little spiral of pixels recieving and transmitting code to other pixels like an antenna. 

[Lie] - I see- She runs her fingers through his hair

[CP] - Lie... Punch Doc for me...

[Lie] - No

[Doc] Sheesh... you'll thank me next time you get hurt.

[CP] Growls a bit and meekly gives Doc the bird-

[Doc] Pats his head. - It's okay. I don't expect anything in return. Being the best at what you do is it's own reward.

[Lie] Tugs the blankets out from under CP- Come on CP, sleep is probably the best thing for you right now

[Doc] Tugs Cp's boots off and slips a little ring over one of his big toes. - this will send me an alert over the chat if you start to error or something.

[CP] - Fucking take it off!- Tries to kick Doc but his leg barely moves

-The spiral takes a hold of Cp's spleen and liver and begins working on his intestines. It's a rather nauseating feeling as it rotates slightly to orient itself to where the pixels to be filled lie waiting for their turn-

[CP] Turns onto his side and vomits again-

[Doc] Pulls out the sponge again and soaks it in the cauldron/sink before mopping his brow and cleaning it up. It's not as much this time, thankfully, and his head was off enough to only soil the floor. - Poor thing.

[CP] - I'm fine

[Doc] Sure you are.

[Lie] Covers CP with the blanket- Rest CP, I'll be right here

[CP] - At least find some way to shut up the mobs...

[Doc] Facepalms- I FORGOT YOU COULD UNDERSTAND THEM.

[CP] - No shit Sherlock...

[Doc] Starts breaking the walls and replacing them with wool from the creative menu. - It feels rude to pad your room, but it should block the noise.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] It's just so much white noise to me. I just forgot.

[Lie] - It's, kinda why I don't come down here often...

[Doc] Sorry guys... I was thinking in terms of keeping an eye on you. It's my workspace where I usually am and if you call out you're near other rooms where someone is bound to hear you. TLOT is just down the hall if there's an emergency too.

[Lie] - Thank you Doc, we do appreciate it

[CP] Groans again-

[Doc] Please drink a little CP. It will make your stomach calm down a bit.

[CP] Fuck off...

[Lie] Motions to Doc to hand her the tea-

[Doc] Passes the sweet-smelling mug.

[Lie] Takes some into her own mouth before kissing CP, passing it that way-

[TLOT] Peeks into the room. Steve is lingering slightly behind him - Is he... okay?

[Doc] He's sick, but it will pass.

[CP] Swallows the tea and reaches out for Lie-

[Lie] Smiles gently and moves so she's right next to him on the bed- It's alright, I'm right here

[Steve] We brought something - Brings out a huge bundle of flowers and sticks them upright in the cauldron of water.

[Lie] - Oh that's right, I have cold flowers- Spawns a few

[Doc] If you want to nap with him go ahead, I'll just be in the other room. Call out or type in the chat if you need anything.

[Lie] - Will do

[TLOT] Hey Doc? I ran into Splendor and told him that you were working on Cp, I hope it wasn't a secret or anything.

[Splender] Is trying to figure out where Doc and CP are-

[Doc] No, not really, I mean, I just didn't want anyone to come in while I was working on him or try and 'save him' from me if he started screaming.

[Splender] Finally finds them- There you are- There's a sudden cascade of balloons into the room- I had no helium, but here you go!

[Steve] Steals a balloon and starts fussing with it. He has no idea what it is.

[CP] Grumbles- Fuck off Splendy...

[Splender] - But I brought you balloons!

[Doc] Go easy on him Splender. He's just had some rather heavy surgery and is feeling poorly.

[Splender] - Does he need healing?

[Doc] He is healing. His code is propagating to give him thousands of redundant copies of the entire strand spread throughout his entire body. If you want to give him soup or something, that's fine, but anything else could be dangerous.

[TLOT] Also investigates the balloons, he's rubbing two together to make a squeaky noise which attracts LH.

[LH] Stalks a balloon and pops it with his claws, the sudden sound leaves him a puffed up ball, and he just sits there stunned. Idolus seems to be laughing at him.

[snake] -can hear the balloons and finds his way to lab where he climbs on one of the balloon while making soft happy kazoo noises-

[gem] -makes her way to the room with her guardians to see snake playing with balloons makes happy kazoo noises-

[Splender] - This would be better if they were helium balloons...

[gem] I think they are great and if they where helium snake wouldn't be able to play happily with them.

[Splender] - Oh! That's true!

[CP] - Oh joy, more people...

[snake] -is trying to hold two balloons in his tiny arms but is having trouble-

[Splender] Pulls out a long skinny balloon and shapes it to look like snake before handing it to snake- Here you go!

[snake] -snake hugs it and happily runs around with the snake balloon-

[Splender] Is starting to feed off of the happy energy-

[Lie] - Hello Gem

[gem] hello lie how are you doing?

[Lie] - Better, now that CP's back

[snake] -is climbing gem to show her up close the balloon he loves so much-

[Splender] - Best part is these balloons won't pop for a very long time!

[Lie] - Do you have any plans Gem?

[gem] no not really I might make an observatory by my house but that's the most I have planed for anything.

[snake] -their eyes light up as they play with their balloon snake happily rolling around with it-

[Lie] - That sounds like quite the build

[gem] I plan on putting a big solar system in it so people can see it but for me it shouldn't be much I love building.

[Lie] - I can't wait to see it!

[snake] -goes to splendor- could you make a balloon animal for gem too?

[Splender] - Absolutely! What do you think she would like?

[snake] her favorite I think would be a zebra turkey fish

[Splender] - Got it!- He pulls out several balloons and with several twists he soon has the correct balloon animal in his hands

[snake] -watches in awe and reaches out so he could carry it over to gem-

[Splender] Passes it to snake-

[snake] -happily brings it over to gem-

[gem] -takes the zebra turkey fish and makes a big smile- thank you so much splenderman and snake its amazing.

[Splender] - One of my specialties my dear

[gem] -puts the fish in her inventory before she starts to make rainbow planet necklace-

[CP] Begins trembling a little-

[Lie] - Splender, how do you know how to make those?

[Splender] - Oh I make them for children, the happiness of children is such a pure and delicious energy to feed off of!

[Doc] I think you guys should go out into the lab proper so I can check on Cp. - Xe kneels by the bed and lays a hand on his forehead. -

[Splender] - Oh! Alright...

[Lie] Gives Doc a questioning look, asking if she needs to leave as well-

[gem] -grabs as many balloon as she can carry first then leaves the room with her guardians-

[Doc] Nods ever so slightly. - Please

[Lie] Stands after giving CP a brief kiss on the forehead and steps out, but remains in sight-

[Doc] You're shaking. Talk to me. I need to know what you're feeling so I can care for you properly.

[CP] - How the fuck should I know?

[gem] -is in the other room playing with the balloons remembering happy memories of her past-

[Lie] Looking at Steve and TLOT- Hey, either of you have any books I can borrow while P's like this? I get the feeling I won't be leaving his side much...

[TLOT] Oh sure. I've got a whole stack of stuff from the library in the trunk under the stairs in my and Steve's room. Just grab anything that looks interesting.

[Lie] - Thanks

[Doc] Well as far as I can tell, you have a fever from the code multiplication, and a type of stomach flu from the twist of pixels that are doing the writing. You're going to feel hot and heavy, and it will spread. But when all the sectors are filled in everything will click around and start working together, the heaviness will pass all at once and the spiral will dissolve. Are you feeling any other symptoms, or are you just shaky because you feel weak and desperately want to strangle me?

[CP] - How about murder you a bajillion times?

[Doc] Pets his hair softly. - Awww. I think you'll feel differently when you're healed. Haven't you ever been plain old sick before? Just chill in bed and it will pass.

[CP] - Why the fuck would I have been sick!? I'M DIGITAL!

[Doc] But you also have a physical body. What's the matter, you've never had a computer virus?

[CP] Grumbles- Yes, but I've never reacted like this to them before...

[TLOT] Starts batting the balloons around to amuse LH and Gem.

[Steve] Is scrubbing balloons against things and using the static to stick them to people

[gem] hey guys I have a game we could play with a balloon

[Doc] Well, this is a lot more serious then a little runny nose. How many pixels do you think you have in your body at this level of detail?

[TLOT] I'm listening...

[CP] - Doc, when I get computer virus' I spend days literally exploding at random intervals very violently...

[gem] its called keep up the object of the game is to keep the balloon it the air for as long as possible I use to play this game when I was a kid

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow - That's intense... but not an answer to my question.

[Splender] - OOH! OOH! I WISH TO PLAY!

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[TLOT] Is trying to swat up the balloon Steve put in his hair and not having much luck.

[CP] - Fucking Nether Doc, I don't know, I was never bored enough to count

[gem] -is trying to keep a balloon up in the air-

[Steve] Joins in but the balloon ends up in the fishtank and Idolus shoots it with a loud POW

[gem] -gem laughs- that's the first time I have ever seen it explode when playing this game

[Splender] Is easily keeping his aloft his his tendrils-

[Doc] Well for me, and soon for you. Everyone of those cubes has a number, it's a really long password of sorts. In order to delete that one pixel you have to know the password, and the passwords shuffle around so the modifers are always changing. So for a NOTCH to delete me, he would have to know all those passwords and delete each pixel individually before the modifers shuffle and change them all again. And while that's happening I'm healing any that have been deleted, probably faster then they can be eliminated.

[gem] -trips and the balloon goes through a painting while vin catches her-

[CP] - I'm surprised you never offered this to TLOT...

[Steve] Can't resist playing catch with his husband instead of keeping his own balloon aloft. The two of them keep trading balloons in the air.

[Lie] Is keeping an eye on CP-

[Doc] Smirks - I don't have too. He's been whittled down to a ghost and remade himself. He's indestructable in his own way. More like a cloud of nanobots that can reform into anything. Besides, in his own way, he's a little bit scared of me. He wants things to be simple, he's had a hard life and is just trying to keep his anxiety under control.

[CP] Is about to speak when he leans over and vomits again-

[Doc] Moves to avoid it and scoots the bucket on the floor to catch it. - Just let it out. At the least you shouldn't have much more to heave up.

[CP] - Oh shut the fuck up!

[CP] - And I think we've confirmed that TLOT can be quite the scardy cat you asshole

[Doc] That's a bit mean. He's stood up to you plenty of times. Mr. Nightmare king.

[CP] - The fuck did you just call me?

[Doc] You heard me. It's not really an insult anyway. Your dream abilitites are incredibly OP. But then I'm verging on being one of those liquid metal style Terminators myself.

[CP] Scowls- Lie! Come hit Doc for me!

[Lie] - No

[Doc] Man you're grumpy when you're sick. 

-Spiral gives the tiniest bit of a twist and starts working on Cp's pelvis now. His rump feels like bedrock and it would be very hard to get up. -

[CP] - SON OF A BITCH!

[Doc] Checks the toe ring and doesn't find any errors. Xe resists the urge to tickle his bare foot. But only barely.

[Lie] - I think I'll go find a few books now...

[CP] Whines a bit as Lie leaves-

[Doc] Aww, don't whimper like that. She's just gone to find something to read. You know she'll sit with you. She wouldn't be Lie if she didn't stand by you. Even when you're being mouthy.

[CP] Tries to push Doc away but it's little more than a gentle nudge-

[Doc] Gives him a little gentle nudge back with a small smile. - Can I get you anything?

[CP] - Fuck you...

-The code antenna hits the top of his genitals and starts in on his cubes. -

[CP] Tries to curl in on himself, his breathing having picked up as he feels the weight-

[Doc] Is monitoring him closely. - No errors so far. I'm sure it feels like far too much gravity, but it's smooth sailing otherwise.

[CP] Is also starting to feel a bit tired but knows what will happen if he sleeps without Lie-

[Doc] It's okay. If you don't want to sleep, just go back to swearing at me, that seems to raise your energy levels.

[CP] Is fighting back cursing at Doc just to spite hir-

[Doc] Come on, give a little growl. I can see it in your eyes and I know it's satisfying for you.

[CP] - Shut up

[Steve] Peeks his head around the doorway. - Hows he doing? He's awfully quiet.

[Doc] Defiant as ever.

[CP] Barely manages to flip Steve off-

[Steve] Just smiles. - That's a good sign for Cp. Still feeling pukey?

[Doc] Three times so far... But no hairballs. So there's that. - Grins mischeviously.

[CP] - I'm going to murder you for that...

[Doc] Enthusiastically- That's the spirit!

[CP] Growls-

[gem] -maculated and the balloon ended up going through the door and landing on cp-

[CP] The heat from his body pops the balloon-

[Doc] Jumps at the sudden noise. Xe knows xe's poking the bear, but annoying Cp should distract him from his pain at least.

[CP] - Fucking Nether, this had really better be worth it...

[Doc] Conversationally- You've seen 3-D printers right?

[CP] - No shit

[Doc] Lets say your arm gets lopped off right about here- xe makes an imaginary line on his skin- And you can't retrieve it for some reason. You'll be able to grow it back in sections just like a printer making layers of plastic. Each slice of pixels knowing what the next slice should be and remaking it, and then moving to the next group until it gets to your fingertips and stops. Is that worth it?

[CP] Grumbles in something slightly affirmative sounding-

[Doc] I thought so. Also, the amount of times I need to repair you myself is going to go down a lot and mostly be dependent on how quickly you need to be on your feet again.

[Lie] Comes back up carrying a few books, she's blushing a bit- Those are some... Interesting... Books you have down there...

[TLOT] Blame Doc. They keep downloading self-published weirdness. It's not always written too well, but it's rarely boring.

[Lie] - I see- She pokes her head back into the room- It okay for me to come back in?

[Doc] If you want. You know your presence calms him. And he is pretty sick.

[Lie] Steps in and goes back over to the bed, setting the books down an sitting next to her mate-

[CP] Immediately he visibly relaxes-

[Doc] See? He just needs you. Understand that what I'm doing to him is making him run heavy and slow. It's like trying to run a high end computer game on an Atari. I really doubt he could get off the bed if his life depended on it.

[Lie] - don't worry Doc, I'll stay right here with him

[Doc] I wonder if I should shore up the beds?

[Lie] - Probably wouldn't hurt

[CP] Now that Lie is there is starting to let sleep take him-

[Doc] Gets up and puts down a cobble, xe starts taking slices from it and shoving them under the beds.

[Lie] Gently rubs CP's arm as her mate drifts off into sleep-


	101. Sexy Deernapping and Cp being Bedridden

[Doc] Finishes tidying up hir workspace and fixing the edges of the table and goes looking for Deerheart.

[Deer] Is tending to the animals in the paddock in the house-

[Doc] Creeps up on her and pounces -

[Deer] Yelps as she falls to the ground-

[Doc] Ends up on top of her with a girlish giggle-

[Deer] - Oh no! A dragon has captured me!

[Doc] Laughs theatrically - Now I'll drag you to my lair and have my way with you! Bwahaha!

[Deer] - Oh what ever shall I do?

[Doc] Picks her up and begins carrying her downstairs - Kick and scream! You can't escape! Hahah!

[Deer] Dramatically flails- Oh no! Help me! Help me!

[Notch] Was passing through the vine room with Stevie and stops to watch them- Uh Doc? 

[Doc] Shush Markus! Can't you see I'm kidnapping a helpless victim?

[Deer] - Hello Notch, morning Stevie

[Doc] Quiet captive! We are away!

[Stevie] - Bye!

[Deer] - Yes love

[Notch] Just stands there - I think we should... uh... maybe go find Lie. In a different part of the house... yes.

[Doc] Exits with a swirl of labcoat and takes Deerheart downstairs.

[Deer] Wiggles her ass as they go-

[Doc] I even brought your tail my wiggly little deer.

[Deer] - Oh no! Whatever shall I do?

[Doc] Slides down the ladder- Submit to my evil machinations!

[Deer] - Never!

[Doc] We'll soon see about that my pretty!

[Deer] - I will never submit!

[Doc] Flops Deerheart on the bed and makes a show of getting her naked apart from a white shift that's been artfully torn like something from a heavy metal video.

[Deer] - Oh no! Whatever shall I do now?

[Doc] Sing your panic for me my lovely! for soon it will be a song of luscious torment. - Xe kisses hir lover passionately and sweeps her close to a pair of pillars with tripwire hooks on them. With swift motions xe ties Deerhearts wrists to the posts, just tight enough that she can pull on them but not get away. - Ha-ha!

[Deer] Tugs at the restraints to test them- Oh no, I seem to have gotten into trouble now!

[Doc] Crawls up one post and does a little flip to the floor elongating hir form into hir familar dragon shape. Xe gives an artful roar and poses for hir mate, trying to look menacing.

[Deer] - Oh no! The dragon is here to ravage me and take me!

[Doc] Hovers over her and lets hir tongue loll long and slippery. The tendril snakes under the thin dress and slides wetly over her breasts, pinching at her nipples with it's forked tip.

[Deer] Shifts beneath the ministrations as her breath hitches- Oh Doc...

[Doc] Puts hir paws on hir mate, not pushing her down enough to injure but enough to make her feel dominated as the great beast curls around the posts, claiming her with hot breath and hotter kisses on her helpless form.

[Deer] Moans and squirms, wanting more-

[Doc] Decides to torment her a little and spanks her with the tip of hir tail. It's whippy and stings a bit on her nearly naked rump. - First I'll make your flesh tender for me, then I'll fill you up my sweet nymph of the woods.

[Deer] Yelps at the sudden smack- Please Doc...

[Doc] Gives a growly chuckle, canting hir head around behind Deerheart. - The little plug is so small in hir claws, but xe knows how full hir lover will feel with it lodged between her wanting cheeks. Xe licks Deerheart's legs, lifting the gossamer fabric with hir warm exhalations.

[Deer] Spreads her legs a bit more to help Doc have better access-

[Doc] Mouths her thighs to make her squirm, Hir cubical teeth are each bigger then hir lovers fist after all.

[Deer] - Ah! Doc!

[Doc] Makes a show of snuffling under hir dress, rubbing hir slightly fuzzy snout on Deerheart's bottom before teasing her little pucker with just the tips of hir tongue as if tasting it. 

[Deer] Presses back into Doc- Doc please~

[Doc] I knew you'd submit to me... enjoy your reward. - Xe snakes hir tongue into Deerheart, swirling around to make her gape and whine.

[Deer] Gasps and then moans under the attention Doc is lavishing on her-

[Doc] Works her open while holding hir paws around hir lovers body, xe's using hir claws to just barely scratch Deerheart's skin. Xe knows the knowledge that they could damage her but xe's choosing not too should be arousing to someone who likes to feel helpless. There's so much power being held in check.

[Deer] - Doc please, I want more! Please!

[Doc] Pulls out entirely and starts to work the plug into her dripping hole. The sight of the dainty, fluffy tail between her pink cheeks makes Doc want to drool in anticipation. Xe artfully rips the front of the dress with hir claws to bare Deerhearts bosom.

[Deer] Moans at the feeling of the plug as she waits to see what Doc's next move will be-

[Doc] Slides around hir like a snake and struts back into her field of view. - Behold the instrument of your doom! - Xe moves hir hips to show a cock that's not quite in proportion to hir body, but large enough to be menacing for a normal human. - Puny human. You shall be my buxom slave and satisfy my lust!

[Deer] - Oh no! Please, anything but that! I beg you!

[Doc] Laughs artfully and climbs over her- Oh yes! I'll fill you with my evil and soil your skin with my dastardly slime! - Hir cock is thrust near Deerheart's face and just the head is pressed between her lips. It's enough to be pushy but not gag or hurt her.

[Deer] Opens her mouth as if to protest-

[Doc] Forces hirself a little bit inside. Deerheart can't take much of the length, but xe makes plenty of animal growls as xe fucks hir captive lovers mouth with a little more then the tip.

[Deer] Moans against the intrusion in her mouth-

[Doc] Gives her a few tail swats as well for good measure. The hairy tip is good cushioning but it's a bit sting-y all the same and it makes the plug in her rear go deeper with each swat as well.

[Deer] Gives a muffled yelp, her legs drawing closer together to rub against the other in an attempt to relieve herself a bit-

[Doc] Gives her a few more strokes make sure hir cock is well lubricated. It's going to be a tight fit, but xe's sure Deerheart can handle it. It's been pared down a bit since Cp rode it.

[Deer] Gives Doc a pleading look, her need for hir cock inside of her growing-

[Doc] Rips the last of the dress off her with hir teeth. Xe opens hir maw wide and licks between Deerheart's legs. She's wet and warm and tastes like heaven to the beastly brine.

[Deer] - Oh Doc!

[Doc] Moves the rest of hir body behind Deerheart with some awkward glitching and eye-watering contortions. Xe pulls back and looms over her, digging hir claws into the pillars with a crunch of stone. Doc gives a rather territorial roar and presses hir cock between Deerheart's legs, just sliding it back and forth between hir thighs for a moment.

[Deer] Groans and presses against Doc's cock-

[Doc] Uses a paw to guide hirself into Deerheart's puss and starts to move torturously slowly. Letting her really feel the girth that's being forced into hir dripping muff.

[Deer] Draws in a shaky breath as she feels herself getting filled, the pressure from both the plug and Doc's cock quickly getting to her-

[Doc] Grinds on her, moving a bit faster. Xe breaks hir bonds and shoves her to the floor, holding hir up with one paw and growling as xe screws hir.

[Deer] Yelps as she finds herself on the floor before she groans and squirms slightly-

[Doc] Makes a point to press her down with hir own body, the dragonish brine wanting hir mate to feel the little sparks of sensual panic from being dominated by something so much larger then herself. But also being careful not to squish her or pound her too hard.

[Deer] Gasps a little at the pressure before her mind starts being overtaken by pleasure-

[Doc] Is gasping now, the feel of the beautiful woman writhing in hir grip, so lovingly impaled on hir cock, the soft rubbing of the tiny deer tail, the scent of her pheremones, her juices, her little fingers curling into Doc's paw as she struggles. Xe mouths on Deer's antlers, sucking lightly and licking them in hir overstimulated state. Xe goes for broke, trying to hit all hir lovers points so she'll come with the monster that's making love to her.

[Deer] - AH! Doc! Please! I'm so close!

[Doc] Roars and bears down on her, slamming into her and gouging holes in the floor with hir claws. Xe's sparking harmlessly from hir spirals as well.

[Deer] Her calls are getting higher in pitch, signaling she's coming close to her end-

[Doc] Starts purring in earnest, making hir whole body shake like a massive vibrator. Xe's nibbling at Deerheart's shoulder; sucking on her skin like a kitten and drooling in lustful abandon.

[Deer] Cums strongly, the vibrations sending her over the edge-

[Doc] Feels hir lover climax and allows hir own to finally happen as well. Xe pulls back slightly, filling Deerheart and then spurting over her nude body with abandon. It's hot, sterile and white with the consistency of a slimeball and copious nearly to the point of hilarity. Xe had tried to generate as much as possible beforehand to make a show of defiling hir captive. Xe rubs hir cock on Deerheart's back to throughly coat her.

[Deer] Moans and squirms some more as she turns her head to look at Doc over her shoulder- Oh whatever shall I do now?

[Doc] Chuckles- Despair! Thou are the dragons bride! Marked as mine!

[Deer] - Oh whatever will the others think?!

[Doc] Winks at her- They'll be jelous, more-so if you're the type to kiss and tell. - Xe gives her a bit of a sloppy kiss.

[Deer] Giggles- Perhaps if my dragon would let me up?

[Doc] I'll do better then that. - Xe gets up on hir other three feet and hops awkwardly across the short expanse of floor to lay hir sticky and disheveled lover beside the tub of gently steaming water that's partly hidden behind a curtain of vines.

[Deer] Moans in appreciation-

[Doc] Can't resist pawing at her a bit and squeezing her breasts a little before letting her into the tub.

[Deer] Gives Doc an alluring look- Well? Won't you join me?

[Doc] Hang on a sec, I didn't actually take my clothes off before I changed. - Xe trots over to the lava pool and swishes around in it a bit before shifting back.

[Deer] Shifts some, the plug still inside of her-

[Doc] Decides to do a little teasing dance while stripping off hir clothes and then slides into the blessedly hot water as well. Hir seeking fingers find the little tail and give it a bit of a shake.

[Deer] Gasps and arches her back a little- Oh Doc

[Doc] That's why I left it... I didn't want to rob you of what can be a rather long-lasting pleasure...

[Deer] Kisses Doc lovingly- And I do appreciate it love~

[Doc] Cradles her and nibbles at her delicately arched throat. - Anything for you. I can never be too grateful to you, for loving me as I am. I love you Deerheart.

[Deer] - And I you. Please don't ever change your quirky ways

[Stevie] Goes down the stairs looking for CP- Brother?

[CP] Twitches a bit in his sleep-

[Lie] Looks up from what she's reading, quickly closing the book and growing a bit red in the face- We're over here Stevie

[Stevie] Runs over and stops when he see's CP- What's wrong with brother?

[Lie] - He's not feeling very well, so I'm here to help him get better

[Stevie] - Can I help?

[Lie] - I don't know sweety

[Notch] Pokes his head in the doorway and knocks softly. - How is he?

[Lie] - Sleeping, everything okay last night without us?

[Notch] I think Doc probably had an exciting night judging from the roaring that was coming from the bedrock layer.

[Lie] Turns a bit red- Yeah, I heard it too... CP just slept right through it

[Notch] Thankfully. I think he would have bitched about it otherwise. I'm sure TLOT and Steve were ears to the floor, listening while giggling.

[Lie] - Probably- Slides the book under the pillow

[Notch] Been to the library recently? I noticed it's been added too again.

[Lie] - Er, no actualy. I borrowed this book...

[Notch] Well duh, that what libraries are for Lie. I think Doc must have been studying something. There's quite a few occult books now. Arden came back with a pile of paranormal stuff the night before last. His room may be at the top of the steps, but I hardly ever see him leave it.

[Lie] - I didn't borrow from the library...- Her voice is getting quieter

[Notch] Oh... okay. So what actually happened? Why is Cp sick? Doc seemed pretty happy so I'm assuming what they were doing worked out?

[Lie] - Yeah, um, Doc said that it was like updating an old system? Basically every pixel in CP's body is getting his entire code placed into it

[Notch] Geeze... no wonder he looks poorly. How long will he be out for you think?

[Lie] - Doc did say a few days and it's almost been one

[Notch] Can I get you anything Lie? Or is it best just to keep Stevie away and entertained so he can sleep?

[Lie] - Some food would be appreciated, I can keep an eye on Stevie while you do that. Somehow I don't think Stevie's presence will hinder CP's sleeping, I just can't leave him while he's sleeping

[Notch] I'll get you some, but I'm wondering does it help with his nightmares? Doc says TLOT and Steve have to both be asleep to protect each other. It's not enough for Steve to just sit with his husband.

[Lie] - He doesn't seem to be having nightmares, and my presence kept them at bay before we were bonded the way we are now as well

[Notch] I'll be right back then, can I leave Stevie here while I do it?

[Lie] - Sure

[Stevie] Climbs onto the bed and touches CP- Brother's really hot...

[Notch] Goes up to the kitchen where Doc is flitting about with something that looks familiar.- Are those...?

[Doc] Cream horns and eclairs! You want some?

[Notch] To be perfectly polite, hell yes.

[Stevie] Is telling Lie about the dream he had the previous night-

[Notch] Though Lie may want something more substantial

[Doc] Got it. - Starts bustling around and makes sure there's plenty for anyone else who might wander into the kitchen later and then follows Notch back downstairs. - Lie I brought sweets!

[Lie] She smiles- Sounds good

[Doc] Has a half-trunk full of donuts and muffins and some fruit as well. - Hows my patient doing?

[Lie] - Sleeping rather peacefully- Runs her fingers through CP's hair

[Stevie] - Brother feels really hot

[Doc] It's a side effect Stevie. He's running a really heavy processor load. It will pass.

[Stevie] Tilts head in confusion-

[Notch] I feel bad for him, but it is really fascinating.

-The spiral tilts slowly and then snaps up at a sharp angle as it finishes with Cp's organs and begins working on his arms and legs. The weight is a complete impediment now, getting up is not an option. -

[Doc] I'm just glad to be doing this somewhere safe. I'd hate to have to move him in this state.

[CP] Groans a bit as he starts waking-

[Lie] - Hey, you feeling okay?

[CP] - I don't seem capable of moving...

[Doc] That's okay. You're using so much processing power to do this there's little to nothing left for motor skills. Where's the heaviness now?

[CP] - Limbs... And everywhere in between...

[Doc] Then you probably have another day before it's done.

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Doc] Keep in mind that for me this was done in little bundles and individual pixels over a long period of time.

[Lie] - It's alright CP, I'll be right here

[CP] - I'd rather still be able to move

[Stevie] - OH! OH! I CAN BE HERE!

[Doc] Grins- You've always got me too.

[CP] Scowls at Doc-

[Doc] Want a donut?

[CP] - I can't move idiot!

[Doc] But I can feed you. Or Lie since you'd probably try to bite my fingers. I've got muffins, donuts, cream horns, I can cut up a nice gold apple if you want?

[CP] - I don't need anything!

[Lie] - Well I do, Doc? I think I'll take one of those muffins you mentioned

[Doc] Motions to the half-trunk xe set on the crafting table by the door. - It's all in there.

[Lie] huffs a little- You're making me get up?

[Doc] Gives her an eyebrow. - Feeling lazy today? Don't be a pest, I had a busy night and I'm the one that should be grousing about being up and around.

[Lie] - Fiiine- Gets up and goes over to the trunk to see what's inside

[Stevie] Flops around on the bed a bit and feels that there's something under the pillow, he pulls the book out- What's this?

[Notch] That's a book.

[Lie] Turns in a heartbeat- Stevie! That's not for you!

[Doc] Oh, did I inspire some eavesdroppers?

[Lie] - NO! I just borrowed a book from TLOT and Steve's room!

[Doc] Then certainly inspired! I know they've been greatly enjoying my little additions to your library.

[Lie] Starts blushing really hard, realizing she just let it slip who she borrowed the book from-

[Stevie] - What's this big thing on the front?

[Notch] Peeks over his shoulder- That would be... a butt with wings. Interrreeesssstinnngg.

[Lie] Buries face in hands, her hair glowing brightly from embarrassment-

[Stevie] - What's it doing?

[CP] - Stevie, put it back

[Notch] Flying, I think.

[Doc] Is laughing fit to die-

[Stevie] - Father? Can you read it to me?

[Lie] - NO!

[Notch] Perhaps when you're older....

[Stevie] - But it looks funny

[CP] - Stevie, away, now

[Stevie] - Okay...

[Notch] I'm on it... Come on Stevie, lets go play outside.

[Stevie] - Okay- Hops off the bed and goes to Notch

[Doc] So, breakfast Cp?

[CP] - Not hungry, guts feel way to heavy for food

[TLOT] Knocks on the doorframe and peeps in, Steve is standing behind him with his hands behind his back. - Hey guys. Hows it going?

[Steve] I brought a friend. I think he needed a break -Steve is carrying the chain chomp and clicks it on the corner of the bed. The ball snuggles up next to Cp's head with a tiny bit of happy panting.

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!

[Doc] Pets the chomp,- aww did you get lonely guarding Lie's honesty blooms? I hope you didn't get in them too much.

[Lie] Returns to the bed and shoves the book back under the pillow-

[TLOT] I brought something too, though it's not as cool. - Produces a large stuffed animal. It's a bit crudely made but it's white and probably a bear. It has a rather goofy expression and a little sign that says 'get well soon'.

[CP] Groans- WHY!?

-Chomp- Happy panting, and cuddling with Cp. - 

[Doc] Because we're your friends. Duh.

[CP] - I DON'T NEED IT!

[Lie] Sighs and starts eating her muffin-

[TLOT] Sets the bear on the crafting table where it's easily visible. He notices the half-trunk and makes a questioning face. 

[Doc] Go ahead, there's plenty. 

[TLOT] Thank you.

[Lie] - So uh TLOT, any chance I could get you to erase something from Stevie's memory?

[TLOT] That's.... kinda invasive. What makes you think I can even do that?

[Lie] - I don't know, buuuuuut he may have gotten interested in something he shouldn't have...

[TLOT] I don't want to know. I'm not messing with anyones mind like that. - Is really discomfited by the notion. - And he's too young to give consent for that kind of thing any way.

[Lie] - Oh alright...

[Steve] Pets the chain chomp.

[GK] Comes racing down the stairs and nearly ends up caught in the floor mechanism that throws up a spooky armor stand at the bottom from under the floor. - FUCK

[Lie] - GK?

[GK] I HEARD MY BUDDY WAS SICK. WHAT'S GOING ON?

[CP] - Fuck off!

[GK] That's not nice! I came to check on you asshat. I even brought flowers- has a bundle of random flowers that look like they were picked from Sweet Alex's garden-

[CP] - The fuck is wrong with you?

[GK] I give a fuck. What the Nether do you think?

[TLOT] I knew you'd come around GK. 

[GK] Bite me.

[CP] - Will somebody please just punch or destroy something for me since I can't move? And shut up that damn Blaze while they're at it?

[GK] Roughly stuffs the flowers into the cauldron with TLOT and Steve's flowers. - I'm on it.

[GK] Goes back out into the hallway. - Hey dill-hole shut your trap or I'll stuff your legs in your eyesockets!

[Doc] Subtle...

[Blaze] - MORE SHOUTY TIME!? MORE SHOUTY TIME!

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[GK] Waves his fist angrily- Shut the hell up you worthless firecracker!

[Blaze] - SHOUTY SHOUTY!

[GK] NO.

[Blaze] - SHOUT!

[GK] Do I have to get water?! SHUT YOUR YAP.

[Blaze] - SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUTY-

[TLOT] I'll handle this- Sends a mental command, he's trying to soothe the blaze so it will fall asleep.

[Blaze] - Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! MORE SHOUTY!

[CP] - Doc, I swear you managed to catch the dumbest blaze ever...

[TLOT] Don't you have a calm flower or a sleep bloom or something we can use Lie?

[Lie] - I don't know if it would work on a Blaze...

[Doc] How do you think I captured it? Besides, you'd probably be mad at me if it was really smart and I was keeping it caged.

[CP] - I'm not sure which I would be more mad about right now...

[Doc] Hey, I didn't even know any of the nether mobs were intelligent until you told me. They seem pretty dim.

[TLOT] Lets try it anyway, please. For Cp's sake.

[Lie] Alright- Spawns a calming flower and passes it to TLOT-

[Doc] Is musing- The trap was the MC equivalent of a sandwich under a box being held up with a stick after all...

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake Doc, that's just belittling! You got what is essentially an autistic blaze!

[Doc] Well what would you suggest Cp? If I let it out it will just break things and if I put it back, according to you it will probably just get killed in a stupid way.

[CP] Thinks for a moment- I could leave it in the care of my blaze general...

[Doc] So it can drive him nuts instead? Or is it because you don't like him?

[CP] Under his breath - Well he does try to hit on me...

[Doc] Flattering, yet annoying.

[TLOT] Tps into the cage long enough to put the flower next to the blaze.

[CP] - You have no idea, pretty sure he and Giselle tag team...

[Doc] As in both of them having sex with one other person, or taking turns hitting on you?

[CP] - They both want to fuck me...

[Doc] I'm sure they weren't thrilled to hear about Lie...

[CP] - Far from it... Giselle tried protesting it

[Doc] Tough titty. I assume she had plenty of chances since she was hitting on you. Brines are picky, she needs to get over herself.

[CP] - Yeah I'll have to keep an eye on her when I introduce Lie to the generals...

[Doc] I'm a bit suprised you didn't have her flogged for defying you or something...

[CP] - Why would I do that? Besides, she'd probably enjoy it...

[Doc] Gets a devious smile- I've got an idea... if they both want to fuck you, how about we fob them off on eachother? Send them together on some bullshit fact-finding mission, or diplomatic thing. Something boring as hell and give them a bottle of touchie wine to celebrate with once the work is done before they come back.

[CP] - I'm pretty sure they've plotted fucking me together, they plot together all the time

[Doc] Then we just need to grease the wheels a bit. I can provide the wine if you like my idea.

[CP] - I don't like the idea of giving them anything, they'll probably take it the wrong way...

[Doc] and a secret admirer present would be suspicious... You could give some to everyone as a general good job incentive thing?

[CP] - Do you honestly think I've ever done anything like that before? They'd immediately be suspicious

[Doc] Ah... the Machiavelli thing. Fear is more lasting then someone liking you, huh?

[CP] - Shut up Doc...

[Doc] What? Am I not allowed to read the theory even if I'm not inclined to practice it? I've read lots of public domain stuff anyway, just to pass the time.

[CP] Is about to retort when he realizes that he's speaking a little too openly- Oh for fucks sake! This damn thing has honesty pollen on it!

-Chomp- Gives him a happy lick - pantpantpant

[CP] - Will somebody take this away!?

[Doc] Huh? Is it really bugging you that much?

[CP] - IT HAS HONESTY POLLEN ON IT!

[Doc] OH. Well... I thought we were having a much nicer conversation then usual, I didn't want to break the spell by saying something. But I'm also not going to torment you while you can't move. - Xe takes the chomps chain and hooks it to the bottom leg of the bed instead. It fusses for a moment, rolling around, and then curls up next to Cp's feet.

[CP] - Fucking Nether...

[Doc] Geeeze... do you hate sharing with me that much? It's not like I'm going to do something underhanded with the info. I'm already sharing my most potent ability with you. Plus I kinda... well... we're sorta related and it's nice having more family then just my mate...

[CP] Grumbles-

[CP] - I'm still not happy that you did that...

[Doc] Looks down at hir boots - It makes me sad to think about it, but I suspect you would have said no if I would have told you what I was going to do. Even knowing that it would save me several days worth of agonizing pain...

[CP] - It doesn't change the fact that I don't like it!

[Doc] Then I guess that's the hard question, would you have refused me, knowing in advance? When it's a pain you yourself have been through already? 

[CP] - YES! You already have enough of my code as is! Besides, the pain was worth it

[Doc] Squeezes hir eyes closed, a little tear falls on hir knuckle. Xe feels very rejected right now and it shows in every angle of hir posture.

[Lie] - CP that's enough, Doc took some from me as well and you don't see me throwing a hissy fit

[TLOT] Was listening silently- Took some what?

[Lie] - Stem cells of sort, to build themselves a physical body. So when Doc is out in the real world xe has a slight resemblance to both CP and I

[TLOT] How in the world....?

[Doc] I used tech from a different game. A cloning tank to grow the cells into a body and a time machine to get it done quickly. It was a pretty realistic game too, so I didn't have to suffer for nearly as long as Lie.

[TLOT] So you and him...

[Doc] And Lie too. We're sort of related. When I'm out there I'm a little bit of each of them and the rest is what was digital.

[CP] His fever rises a bit more- How the fuck did a squirrel get in here?

[TLOT] Eyebrows raise- what's a squirrel?

[Lie] - Doc did catch me off guard when they first told me... And a squirrel is a fluffy and cute little animal- Sends mental image

[TLOT] That's odd. So you're kinda their kid? 

[Doc] Blushes. - It's not like that! I needed something from each of them because they've both been translated from one realm to the other in opposite directions!

[Lie] - You did call me mom Doc...

[Doc] Yeah... I did. But I was in a rather vulnerable state. And... I've never had a mom. It's a nice thought when you feel small and weak to have someone looking after you.

[TLOT] Might as well not mince words. Cp is probably furious any way.

[Lie] Has warm fuzzy feelings- Awww, Doc...

[CP] - NO SHIT!

[Doc] Shrinks at the volume since xe's right next to him. - Deerheart makes me very, very happy, but I still get lonely sometimes. It's nice to think about having some extended family.

[Lie] - I don't mind you thinking of me that way Doc

[TLOT] You're still my brother brine. Or a sister, depending on how you're feeling. And I know Steve feels close to you as well.

[Doc] Replies quietly - Thank you. It means a lot to me. I guess I'm just stubborn. I always go after the highest fruit on the tree. - thumbs at Cp surrepticiously.

[CP] Is not paying attention due to fever induced hallucinations-

-The spiral makes a jump as it finishes up to his knees and elbows. His temp is rising steadily and there's a bit of discoloration as the blankets get too hot. - 

[Doc] Feels the heat and turns to him uneasily. Xe pulls the blankets off to check on him. - Cp...? Lie, I think I need some of your cold flowers.

[Lie] Nods and spawns a few in before handing them to Doc-

[Doc] Shakes them and sprinkles snow on Cp, it steams away and xe anchors the flowers on the wall above him so they'll keep sprinkling.

[Lie] Scoots away from the cold a bit- Lets just hope he doesn't fall asleep...

[Doc] Why? You're here. What are you worried about?

[Lie] - It's the cold I don't like... And I don't know exactly how close I have to be to him for the nightmares to not occur, normally I'm jut touching him

[TLOT] You know who's really good at handling cold problems?

[Lie] - Why am I suspicious of the answer to this?

[TLOT] Grins, and then turns to shout back out into the lab proper. - Hey Steve! Lie is cold! - He then takes up a heroic stance with his arms folded to wait.

[Lie] - TLOT!

[Steve] Obviously ran downstairs and then back up again - Here you go Lie! - Dumps a huge kitted blanket with many different clashing colors on top of her.

[Lie] - Oh, uh, thank you...

[Doc] He's efficent, I'll give him that

[TLOT] Looks very proud.

[CP] Mumbles something about a wither-

[Doc] Perks up. - Someone said wither. Those things are bad news.

[CP] Grumbles- Baby glitched one...

[Doc] Glitched baby...? Why would anyone...?

[CP] - Not intentional...

[Doc] Is it a pet or more like a child?

-Chains chink, the chomp is cold-

[CP] - Pet... Winston usually takes care of it...

[Doc] .... I don't even know what to say....

[TLOT] Thinks of the time he and Steve tangled with a wither and gives a little shudder, the memory is clear enough for Lie to see.

[Lie] Reaches over and pulls the chomp into her mass of blankets after unhooking it-

-Chomp- Happy panting and cute noises-

[Lie] - I wonder what a baby wither looks like...

[Doc] Probably just a mini of the big one. I guess Cp only gets sentimental about potentially annoying things when they're young and helpless.

[Lie] - Good point, probably why he hasn't gone after Stevie yet either

[Doc] Stevie right now is an artifact of what was. It's the reason he both wants to be nice to him and wishes he would just go away.

[snake] -slowly come down the into the lab making kazoo noises gem is no where to be seen-

[CP] - Don't touch him...

[Doc] Stevie, Snake or the wither?

[CP] - Stevie...

[snake] -come up behind Steve- Hello.

[Doc] You know I wouldn't, even when he was an adult was never mean to him even when he was being a stubborn jackass. 

[Steve] Crouches down- Hello yourself. Did you get lost in the house?

[TLOT] Looks sheepish. - Sorry I turned him into a cat. I was just frustrated and trying to help...

[CP] - Just don't touch him...

[Doc] Like physically? Is there something else wrong with him I should be concerned about Cp?

[snake] Nope I am exploring that house it big and gem and the other guardians are sleeping at our house.

[CP] - He's not ready... I... I couldn't protect him...

[Steve] It's pretty cool isn't it? Just look out for LH, he plays a bit rough.

[Doc] Are you still afraid the pastas will target him Cp? If they think you care about him?

[snake] I am just worried about ladders I don't have fingers and my arms are short.

[CP] Barely audible- I'm sorry...

[Steve] Can you get up stairs okay?

[snake] I am just big enough to.

[Doc] Goes cold, it's so rare to hear Cp apologize for anything. - You took the blow for him Cp. If he had taken your side when you were decieved, I think he would have been annihilated by the NOTCH that tricked you.

[TLOT] Just as I took the blow for mine...

[CP] Groans a bit-

[Steve] Is it okay for you to be so far away from Gem?

[Lie] Places her hand on his arm and rubs it gently- remember, you're going through this so that false NOTCH can't do any more damage to you

[snake] yep gem if she wakes up will know where I am and if I where to take to much damage I would turn to super thin mist and go back inside gem's head till I'm ready to come out.

-Spiral is entering it's final stage, it reaches out for his extremities and the bed groans under the extra weight. -

[Lie] - Doc, any idea what we should expect once this is done?

[Steve] Can you, like teleport to her if you get too far away?

[snake] no I can't we can't teleport that mist would fly really fast to gem going the quickest way back it would be more like flying. I am the only one that can't fly in this form

[Doc] Well... the result should be very similar to what it is for me. A smooth regeneration of anything lost, rettachment without stitches, and a high rate of healing serious injuries. That's the irony really, I used you both to make myself more like him when I'm outside and I used my own essence to make him more like me while he's here.

[Steve] Are the others not so inclined to exploration? They're welcome here too.

[Lie] - I'm talking about immediately once this is done... Will he be hyper? Or what?

[snake] they use up more energy they aren't likely to go as far I use up very little because we share gem's they are more likely to just cuddle with her as she sleeps.

[Doc] OH. Yes. Very likely. Even if it wasn't a matter of needing to run around because he's been forced to stay in bed for longer then he'd like. I'm kind of dreading it because I expect no matter how wonderfully hyper and invincible he feels he'll still want to beat the absolute shit of me.

[Lie] - I'm thinking he'll want to do more than just that...

[Doc] For once I'd love to fix someone and have them actually be happy with me... I don't expect anything, even a thank you would be a shock. But is not being murdered really to much to ask?

[Lie] - I'll try to temper him Doc, you know that, plus he did agree to this instead of resisting like every other time you've had to perform work on him

[TLOT] I'm not sure he knew what he was in for Lie.... I did warn him. He basically told me to shut up.

[Lie] - Yeah, that's true

[Steve] Smiles- That's a really sweet thought. And with the extra arms you get even more cuddling.

[CP] Groans and catches on fire-

[Doc] Leaps up and starts trying to smother the flames with the red blanket from the bed.

[Lie] Pulls Steve's blanket away from the flames-

[snake] it's like a big cuddle pile sometimes I join in but this world is so big and I want to see it all I know our home world by heart but even gem get confused about where everything is. I can even remember all the buildings of our world.

[Steve] Do the mobs bother you at all?

[CP] The flames die away a bit-

[snake] I don't think they see me I am super small I was right in front of one but I am small and close to the size of a flower they might think I am a flower I also hide very easily in grass.

[Lie] Watches CP in concern-

[Steve] Okay, I just know Gem would be super upset if something happened to you. Let me know if you ever need help with anything here, okay?

[Doc] Checks the toe ring- still no errors, he's just running hot. I don't think he's got much more to go before the antenna starts dissolving.

[Lie] - Good, it wasn't the most comfortable of sleeps last night for me since I fell asleep sitting against the wall...

[snake] if something happens when I am in the castle I will make a super loud kazoo noise to call for help.

[Steve] Gives a silly salute- and I'll come running!

[snake] I will also do it if I get suck at the bottom of a ladder if that's ok?

[Steve] Chuckles merrily - Okay.

[Doc] Thank you for sitting with him Lie. I know it's important and helpful on several levels

[Lie] - Why wouldn't I have?

[Doc] Because it's uncomfortable and he doesn't want you to see him sick. And he'll probably not want you here for when he goes ballistic afterwards to try and stop him.

[Lie] - Or it could go an entirely different direction and he may actually seek me out afterwards

[TLOT] My money is on rage....

[snake] -wonders off-

[Doc] I'm guessing rage too. You didn't see his face when I stuck my tongue in his mouth...

[Lie] - You what?

[Doc] Why do you think I bit it off? I was trying to get the re-writing program inside him as quickly as possible.

[TLOT] Ouch... - Looks a bit ill. His tongue is pretty sensitive. 

[Lie] - Okay... Guess we'll just have to wait and see then...


	102. Power Surges

-Doc decides to go to bed hirself and leaves Lie to watch over CP. During the night the spiral finishes it's writing in Cp's component pixels and starts linking them all up and dissolving into the sore flesh it's anchored too. It feels cold as it melts away, better to soothe the irritated tissue around it. It pops up on his GUI with a progess bar. It's visible both in his mind and above him, like the health bar of a wither. It's red but slowly filling up. -

[Lie] Sending out a message mentally- TLOT? Doc? Can either of you see this bar too?

[Doc] Huh? What bar Lie?

[Lie] - The red bar over CP...

[Doc] Red bar? I'm coming down there.

[CP] Wakes up and notices the bar- ... The fuck?

[Doc] Comes down the steps with the usual metallic snaps on the cobblestone and walks in the room. - Oh! Looks like a progress bar to me. We are running a sort of system overwriting program at least.

[CP] - Meaning this fucking things almost over?

[Doc] Certainly. It's already looking a bit yellow at the tip there.

[CP] Narrows eyes at Doc-

[Doc] What's that face for?

[CP] - I'm going to murder you

[Doc] Swallows hard- But... why?

[CP] - I think you know why...

[Doc] No I don't. I gave you my best work! I've been nothing but caring and attentive!

[CP] Growling- You fucking kissed me!

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Doc] Is flat-footed - You'd... murder me for a kiss? Even though it was painful for me directly afterwards?!

[Lie] - CP honestly, knock it off

[CP] Is growling loudly-

-Bar is going yellow and shading to green now-

[Doc] You can't be serious!

[Lie] - Come on CP, just focus on me for now, please?

[CP] - Nope, I feel like murder

[Doc] Is just a little bit shaky.

[Lie] - Doc... Maybe you should get TLOT...

[Doc] What good is that going to do? I just made Cp my equal.

[Lie] - To press him until we can get him not so murdery?

-all green and nearly full-

-The spiral snaps and melts to nothing as all the pixels turn and lock into place. The heaviness falls away as if it never were.-

[CP] Quickly pushes himself up, lunging for Doc-

[Doc] Bolts out of the room in a blind panic, shifting and glitching skyward.

[CP] Takes off after hir- GET BACK HERE!

[Doc] NO! I think I'd like to keep my limbs thank you! - Is flying low and fast in the direction of the spawn.

[CP] Takes flight himself- I WILL MURDER YOU!

[Doc] Is pretty damn scared and nearly bowls over Steffan walking back from the town

[Steffan] What the fuck?

[CP] Goes streaking after growling loudly-

[Doc] Ducks down and hides behind Sweet Alex's house.

[CP] Blasts away most of the roof- COWARD!

[Doc] Zips along the ground in an erratic way- Hey! And I'm not a coward! I just don't want to fight you!

[CP] - JUST DIE!

[Doc] Bursts into tears but keeps running. 

[GK] Sees them and yells- Cp? Why are you chasing Doc this time?

[CP] - FUCKING NEED TO MURDER THEM!

[GK] Uhhhh.... I'm gonna go find Lie. - Runs off awkwardly.

[Doc] Darts into the trees near the library.

[CP] Sets them on fire-

[Doc] Quickly stirs up some clouds to put out the fire and runs for the savannah.

[CP] Continues to follow- STOP HIDING!

[Doc] Wails- No! You're being horrible!

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Doc] Accidently knocks over a mammoth that got in hir way.

[CP] Shoots fire at Doc-

[Doc] Gets hit on the tail and cries out, flapping hir tail hair in the grass to extinguish it. Xe runs for the swamp instead.

[CP] Goes to land a blow in the middle of Doc's back-

[Doc] Manages to get mostly out of the way and takes the blow on a back leg. Xe doesn't stop moving though. Still 'flying' low at a more limping pace. - I gave you my power! Why are you doing this to me?

[CP] - I DON'T KNOW!!!!

[Doc] What?! - Accidently steps too low and hits a muddy patch before skidding.

[CP] - FUCKER! - Goes to bash Doc's head

[Doc] Goes under the dirt partway so his blow only hits the ground above. Xe's trying to run but hir hurt leg is slowing hir down. The big dragon is stumbling in the shallow water and clay.

[CP] - STOP MOVING!

[Doc] Is just crying and trying to get away, xe's throwing mud and water everywhere.

[CP] Dives at Doc-

[Doc] Goes underwater and sinks off the steep edge of the shore, Xe glitches through the rocky bottom and comes out in a dry ravine underneath.

[CP] Ends up in the water, the water around him near instantly starting to boil as he tries to figure out where Doc went-

[Doc] Finds a small cave on one wall of the ravine and scoots inside to lick hir wounds. Hir back leg is already starting to knit back together but the smell of hir burnt hair is eyewatering.

[Lie] Is rushing in the direction GK told her he'd seen CP and Doc-

[Doc] Curls into a little ball, xe hasn't been this afraid in quite some time.

[GK] Lands with a thump near the shore. - what the Nether are you doing man?

[CP] - I DON'T KNOW!

[GK] Oh fuck... is it Insanity?!

[CP] - NO! I DON'T KNOW IF A WANNA MURDER OR FUCK OR WHAT! I JUST KNOW THAT THERE'S WAY TO MUCH ENERGY INN ME RIGHT NOW!

[GK] Holy crap... Well there's a mountain right there man. Blast that shit.

[CP] Frustrated noises-

[GK] Sniffs the air near the shore - what the fuck is that nasty smell? Did you fireball a wolf?

[CP] - Nope, blasted Doc

[GK] Looks around wildly- What the fuck man?! I didn't see a death! Where are they?

[CP] - SOMEWHERE DOWN THERE!

[GK] Is backing away - The way you're acting I don't blame them...

[CP] Growls as Lie arrives-

[Lie] - CP!

[GK] starts sniffing around and finds a natural cave that seems to be the source of the smell. He starts digging the ground like a dog with his sharp hooves to get into the tunnel.

[CP] Pops out of the water a little at Lie's voice-

[GK] Is halfway into the hole now and dirt cubes are flying everywhere.

[Lie] - CP, please come here...

[CP] Growls a little-

[Lie] - Don't give me that

[Doc] Breaks down into little gasping sobs and GK hears them echoing up the tunnel.

[CP] Cautiously approaches his mate-

[Lie] Is remaining calm and cool as CP approaches-

[GK] Pokes his head up near Lie. - They went to ground. Cp hurt Doc.

[Lie] - I figured, you focus on Doc, I'll see what I can do about CP-

[GK] Right. - scuttles back down the tunnel, and then comes straight back. - Or not. Doc won't even look at me. They're stuffed in a corner. 

[Lie] - Just stay near them, they just need friendly company right now GK

[CP] Suddenly pounces on Lie, earning him a surprised yelp from his mate-

[GK] Goes back down and sits outside the hollow where Doc is curled up. - You want to tell me what happened?- 

[Doc] Unhappy noises-

[GK] STFU, got it.

[Lie] Looks up at CP whose over her, pinning her to the ground- what are you doing?

[CP] - Damnit, I don't know! I don't know what I want yet I know everything I want all at once!

[GK] Echoing up- Lie? I think I need your psychic abilities here....

[Lie] - Little busy here GK...- Gasps as CP moves downwards and bites at her neck

[GK] Hmmm...

[Lie] Shifts as CP continues to bite at her neck, she's still only wearing his shirt, she sends a slightly desperate mental message to GK- Hey, wanna switch?

[GK] If you mean do I want to be smootched by your husband, no.

[Lie] Is about to respond when CP's hand sneaks up her leg causing her to give a small shriek-

[GK] He's certainly in a weird state. First fighting, now fucking?

[Lie] - I'D RATHER NOT BE FUCKED RIGHT OUT IN THE OPEN!

[GK] Go away. Got it. - Ducks back into the tunnel.

[Lie] - NO NOT GO AWAY! HELP ME- ngh- STOP HIM!

[GK] Looks up again- Huh? Just use your vines.

[Lie] - He can burn right through them!- Shudders as CP slips a couple of fingers inside of her

[GK] Dude he just beat the shit out of Doc. What makes you think he wouldn't tear through my ass like tissue paper?

[Lie] - Ah... I don't know!

[GK] Exactly. Hey Cp! Cut it the fuck out man!

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[GK] Shrugs-

[Lie] Whines as CP begins slipping his shirt off of her-

[CP] Is still biting her neck, some of the bites drawing blood-

[GK] Cp you're being a turd! She's gonna be pissed at you if you don't stop!

[CP] Flips GK off before completely removing he shirt from Lie-

[Lie] Yelps nd tries to cover herself the best she can- CP!

[GK] I'm gonna get TLOT. That aint right man. - He hops into the air and flaps off - 

[Lie] - Please hurry

[CP] Ignores GK and begins placing kisses down the center of Lie's chest-

[GK] Wings towards the castle-

[Lie] Can't help the moan which escapes her from CP's ministrations-

[Lie] - Damnit CP, STOP!

[Doc] Hears her scream and uncoils hard enough to hit the walls. - OW!

[CP] Growls a bit- No...

[Doc] Makes a limping run in the direction of the sound - I'm coming Lie!

[CP] Begins licking at Lie as she squirms- CP please, not here!

[Doc] Bursts out of the ground and hesistates at the mouth of the cave.

[CP] Growls at Doc in irritation as he continues to work on Lie-

[Lie] Whines-

[Doc] Gallops forward with a determined growl and headbutts Cp away from Lie.

[CP] Roars in frustration as he spawns his sword-

[Lie] Curls up in embarrassment-

[Doc] Is looking wildly from one to the other, unsure what to do. Xe makes a snap decision and grabs Lie around the torso with hir mouth and starts running down the coast with her.

[Lie] - Ah, Doc...

[CP] Takes off after them-

[Doc] Can't talk because Lie is in hir mouth. Xe puts on an extra burst of speed and jumps over the little river heading for the desert.

[Lie] Is rather embarrassed by the fact she has no clothes on at the moment-

[CP] Roars- GIVE HER BACK!

[Doc] Is terrified now and running full tilt over the sand away from the castle.

[CP] With a scowl tp's closer to Doc and Lie-

[Doc] Gives a muffled frightened cry and shoots off in a different direction.

[CP] Tries herding Doc back towards the castle-

[Doc] Is avoiding the buildings so Cp won't wreck them and runs around towards the bay instead.

[Lie] - Doc! If we can find a not so out in the open place then we'll be able to handle this!

[Doc] Makes an 'are you crazy face' and runs past the spawn before vaulting off of Stevies roof into the air over the bay.

[Lie] - Trust me! The problem wasn't that he wanted to fuck me! It was that we were out in the open! You know how I am about things like that! Besides, I'd rather he was fucking me than trying to murder you!

[Doc] Muffled- Not gonna let him rape you!

[Lie] - He wouldn't be! Like I said, I don't mind if he's fucking me!

[CP] - FUCKER COME BACK HERE WITH MY MATE!

[Doc] Lands on the netherrack ship and makes to jump back out to the shore.

[CP] Catches up enough to grab onto Doc's tail-

[Doc] Panics and darts out over the water slapping CP down like a skier and dragging him through the low surf

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Doc] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[Lie] - Doc please, listen to me

[Doc] Is wagging hir tail trying to get Cp off of it.

[CP] Tightens his grip-

[Doc] Flies straight up and then heads back down in a furious plunge zig-zagging everywhere like an out of control train.

[Lie] Yelps- DOC!

[Doc] Pulls up at the last second and slaps CP against the surface of the water

[CP] Splutters against the water and lets go, the water around him boiling again-

[Hera] Rises up like a vengful sea creature and shouts as they go by- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Darts under the bridge by the bar and runs up the riverbank.

[Lie] - Doc please, trust me!

[Hera] Flips Cp off

[CP] Starts turning his anger towards Hera-

[Hera] Does a graceful hand motion that slaps Cp with a large wave of cold water. - Cool it down dipweed.

[CP] Lunges for Hera with an angry yell- Fuck off and let me get my mate back from Doc!

[Hera] Does an upward leap like a dolphin and plunges far below the surface. Wagging her monofin fiercely. - Bite me!

[CP] Growls and dives after her-

[Lie] - Doc, I don't see him...

[Doc] Is panting hard and readjusts hir grip on Lie. Xe skitters behind a hill and hunkers down. It seems like Cp stopped chasing them, but hir hearts are still racing fit to burst.

[Hera] Leads him a merry chase into the kelp forest, trusting he'll get tangled up.

[CP] Spawns his sword to cut through the kelp-

[Lie] - Doc, are you okay?

[Doc] Hir eyes are rolling a bit, and xe's still puffy from crying. The spray got most of the mud off, but xe's still bruised and missing a bit of tail fur.

[Lie] Spawns some healing flowers, um, can you let me down now?

[Hera] Uses the undertow to push Cp around so his swings miss

[CP] Scowls and lunges at her again, the water growing very hot-

[Doc] Opens hir jaws and lets Lie down- Sorry about the spittle.

[Lie] Covers herself best she can- Wouldn't be the first time

[Hera] Shoots her own burst of hot water at him.

[Doc] Blushes deeply-

[CP] Isn't affected other than being pushed back- I WILL MURDER YOU!

[Hera] Makes a face at him and swims away, taunting him.

[CP] Takes off after her-

[Hera] jumps out of the water flipping her fin up and into her inventory. She runs past Steffan on the shore and pushes him in the shallows for good measure.

[Steffan] HEY!

[CP] Bursts out after Hera and starts setting everything around him on fire-

[Steffan] MY HOUSE! -Forgets himself and swings a sword at Cp

[CP] Grabs the sword with his hand and growls darkly as he turns on Steffan-

[Steffan] Realizes what he just did and flop sweats

[Enderbro] Tps behind his friend- HI GRUMPY DUDE

[TLOT] Is running at top speed and smells the fire.

[CP] Punches Steffan in the face-

[Enderbro] catches Steffan as his friend is shoved towards him and tps them a few feet away.

[CP] Turns to try and figure out where Hera went-

[Sweet Alex] is running toward the burning house with a water bucket , and sees Cp. - YOU. WHY DID YOU WRECK MY ROOF?!

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Sweet Alex] Makes a nerd pole and starts putting out the fire - Lousy bully!

[CP] Takes off to try and find Hera-

[Hera] Pops up long enough to whack Cp in the head with a snowball.

[TLOT] Sees Hera do it- What the Nether is going on?!

[CP] And then there's lots of lava-

[TLOT] FUCK. - Wades into the lava and flips the block numbers into dirt.

[Hera] Ha-ha!

[CP] - FUCKERS!- Lunges at Hera

[Hera] Darts away laughing - I should piss you off more often!

[TLOT] CP?! Calm down!

[CP] Growls loudly and starts taking off after Hera-

[Hera] Sends water into his path to make the ground slippery and muddy

[TLOT] Rubs his temples and follows after them at a brisk but determined walk.

[CP] Takes off into his flight ability to avoid the mud-

[Hera] Is still laughing and circles around to lead Cp back towards TLOT

[CP] Doesn't even realize that TLOT is there as he launches fire at Hera-

[Hera] Is drenched and not bothered by fire. She rockets towards TLOT and jumps over him. 

[TLOT] Sees Cp coming straight for him and shifts suddenly into a larger form to stop the angry brine. He lifts up suddenly in Cp's path and the angry brine rebounds like a rubber ball off the belly of a Lapras in the middle of the road with the bright eyes of a Herobrine.

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER YOU FUCKER!

[TLOT] Swats Cp down with two big flippers- Settle down! Why are you racing around destroying things?!

[CP] - FUCK OFF OR DIE!!!!

[TLOT] Turns down his glitch so the flippers get cold. - Cool down CP! Just breathe!

[CP] Catches on fire- FUCKER!

[TLOT] Ignores the fire, - Shhh! - Tries to read CP's mind-

[CP] Anger anger anger wanna fuck Lie anger anger anger

[TLOT] Holy crap... You are off the charts!

[CP] Grabs sword and plunges it towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Lifts his flippers off CP so he doesn't get hit

[CP] Jumps away from TLOT, growling-

[TLOT] Wonders aloud where Lie is-

[CP] - Fucking Doc took them!

[TLOT] Huh?

[GK] Thumps down behind them- Because he was trying to fuck her right in front of me, that's why!

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] I get the impression she wasn't okay with that?

[GK] No shit

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER WHERE IS SHE!?

[GK] Shrugs - Probably hiding from your crazy ass, dude.

[CP] Lunges at GK-

[GK] prances back and nearly falls over his own hooves

[CP] - FUCKERS GET OUT OF MY WAY!

[TLOT] No, I think you need a time out. - Summons a very large chunk of his nether-weight glitch and presses Cp to the ground with it.

[CP] - GUH!

[GK] I'll go see if I can find Doc and Lie. - Canters off down the road

[CP] - FUCKER LET ME UP!

[TLOT] Attempts to soothe him with a bit of mental nonsense in a quiet monotone

[CP] - STOP THAT YOU GAUDY ASS FUCKER!

[GK] Goes grumbling down the road and sees Sweet Alex helping Steffan fix his roof- Any of you guys seen Doc or Lie?

[Hera] Comes walking up, out of breath from giggling. - They went that way, and it looked like Lie was naked.

[Sweet Alex] Why was she naked? 

[GK] I dunno, She just had a shirt on and Cp took it off her.

[Sweet Alex] Give me a min, - rushes back to her house. 

[Enderbro] Hey big red, got any Koolaid?

[GK] Grumbles

[Sweet Alex] Comes back with some clothes, the usual Alex outfit of green tunic and brown pants. - Take these GK, give them to Lie with my blessings, okay? 

[GK] Yeah yeah...

[Doc] Is in a little ball, normally hir tail would be near hir face, but the burnt hair smell is pretty persistant.

[Lie] Is sitting next to Doc with her legs pulled up to her chest, she shivers a little-

[Doc] Turns hir head so Lie is suddenly lost in a pile of warm hairy mane.

[TLOT] Do you want to talk about it?

[Lie] Blows a bit of hair away from her mouth- Thanks

[CP] - Fuck off TLOT

[TLOT] Well you're not screaming, that's a start. Is this just a reaction to a couple of days of forced inactivity?

[CP] - THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!?

[GK] Is walking in the woods, calling for Doc and Lie.

[Lie] - Over here GK!

[GK] Trots up. - You guys okay? 

[Doc] Tenses when GK comes into view and then relaxes again. - My nerves are shot... but that's all.

[Lie] - Just far more naked than I'm comfortable with out here

[GK] Fusses around for a moment and then flops down the pile of clothes in front of her. The fabric is a cluster of many perfumy smells - Sweet Alex sends her regards. 

[Doc] Takes a breath and then sneezes explosively.

[Lie] - Oh, thanks- She picks them up and notices that they're a tad too small fir her- Er, Doc? A little assistance?

[Doc] Only if I can have one of your water buckets, I'm dying of thirst and my paws are too dirty to put on your clothes.

[Lie] - Deal- Spawns some of her water buckets

[Doc] Sucks down a great quantity of water and then washes hir feet before adjusting Lie's clothing to fit better.

[GK] Prima donna.

[Lie] - Thanks- Quickly pulls the clothes on

[GK] Shall we see if your husband is done going boi-yoi-yoing?

[Lie] - Somehow I doubt it... But we may as well see

[GK] Here... Doc looks a little shaky. Ride on me instead. - Offers his skinny neck. - Just sit between the plates.

[Lie] - Thanks- Slips onto GK's neck- Are you coming Doc? Or are you gonna try to calm down a bit more?

[Doc] I don't want to, but I don't want to stay out here either. I'm actually kinda pissed. I mean, I oped him far beyond anything I've ever done for anyone and then he calls me a coward for not wanting to fight him. - Gets up with a huff.

[Lie] - I understand, but he does have his moods sometimes, it could just be a buildup of energy and he's not sure how to vent it

[Doc] I hope so. I mean, it was just a kiss and not even an enjoyable one. I think he's seriously overreacting

[Lie] - He could just be turning to what he's used to, you did say he would have a lot of excess energy

[Doc] Yeah, but I feel like that all the time. Why do you think I'm so productive? He's a powerful brine. I thought he'd be able to handle it. 

[GK] So you basically gave a small god a case of ADHD. Brilliant. 

[Doc] Glares-

[Lie] - I have the feeling that once we figure out how to get him to spend the energy he'll be fine

[TLOT] Can I get you anything Cp? Cosy blanket? Warm milk? Mallet?

[CP] - I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU!

[TLOT] Is actually getting bored holding Cp down. He can't really do much without losing his concentration.

[CP] Is trying to push himself off the ground-

[TLOT] GK went to get Lie, you might as well stay put.

[CP] - FUCKING LET ME GO!

[TLOT] Is examining the Lapras shell now. - Nope.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[GK] Trots back up to them, Doc is slinking along behind like a cat that's been yelled at.

[Lie] - Oh good, you've kept him from doing more damage, thanks TLOT

[TLOT] Gives a toothy yawn - You're welcome Lie. And you look nice in green too.

[Lie] - Oh, thanks

[TLOT] Sniffs suddenly and then sniffs at Cp directly. - Geeze... you smell like a cat in heat all of a sudden.

[CP] Growls- SHUT UP!

[Doc] Peeks around GK uncertainly. 

[GK] Rolls his eyes.

[Lie] - CP? Are you okay?

[CP] Whines in Lie's direction-

[Doc] Smells the air- He wants you. Gods.... TLOT is right. 

[GK] I thought he farted.

[Lie] Starts blushing very hard-

[Doc] I think it will be up to Lie to soothe the beast- 

[TLOT] Good, I'm getting a cramp

[Lie] - But then we'll be right back where we started!

[GK] What do you mean? OH. Sex.

[Doc] You could try one of your flowers on him

[TLOT] Seems like he's already eaten one lust bloom...

[Lie] - He hasn't!

[CP] His attention is purely on Lie-

[TLOT] I'm at a bit of a loss here. But we have to do something.

[Doc] You let him up he's probably going to either fuck Lie or resume trying to break my spine.

[Lie] - I don't mind him fucking me, but not right out in the open

[GK] Shrugs- Then make a hut.

[CP] Is trying to claw his way out from under the weight-

[Lie] Shrinks down and makes an embarrassed sound-

[Doc] Swishes hir tail around Cp, raising up a wall of dirt blocks, Xe grabs a chunk off a nearby tree and roofs over the low box with leaves. There's a hole in the front with little visible except Cps glowing eyes and teeth as he growls

[Lie] Mumbles- Oh well that doesn't look ominous...

[GK] You married him.

[Lie] - I know...

[Doc] Offers a torch- 

[TLOT] Can I let go now? My flippers are going numb.

[Lie] - Let me get over there first, otherwise he's just gonna burst out of there

[TLOT] Got it.

[Lie] Slides off of GK's neck and approaches the hole- Can one of you stop by my place and grab some spare clothes for after?

[Doc] Or you could just get naked beforehand and save what Alex gave you from being ripped up.

[TLOT] How come you never unequipt your clothes anyway? 

[Lie] - Uh, human habit I guess, can't do that out in the real world... At least I didn't used to be able to

[TLOT] Try it. Just pretend you're gonna take off your armor.

[Lie] - Concentrates briefly and then yelps as the shirt disappears, she quickly covers herself-

[TLOT] See? Isn't that easier?

[Lie] - Er, I suppose...

[TLOT] Is obviously straining a bit

[Lie] Takes a calming breath and slips into the hut while concentrating to remove the rest of her clothes...

[TLOT] Lets go with a sigh of relief. He shinks back into his normal form and plunks down in the grass- Whew!

-There's a very audible yelp as CP pounces on Lie-

[GK] Snickers-

[Doc] Whacks GK with hir tail- Hush! 

[GK] Get bent.

-There are sexy noises coming from the box now-

[TLOT] Gives a thumbs up from his prone pose on the ground.

[GK] Pulls out a bottle and awkwardly takes a pull while holding it with both hooves.

[Doc] Focuses on regrowing hir lost fluff

-After several moments there are orgasm sounds and then they keep going-

-Le time passes-

-After about an hour they are still going, although Lie's sounds are turning into slightly more pained ones-

[GK] is asleep 

[TLOT] is playing with some loose pixels. There are a variety of finished flitters around him. 

[Doc] Hey Lie? Are you okay?

[Lie] - Ngh, I'm... Fine...

[Doc] Hmmm... - Xe slides over to TLOT and whispers to him. - After a moment a trio of slimeballs are pushed into the little opening by a big purple paw.

[CP] - IDIOTS! THOSE HARDEN WHEN I HANDLE THEM!!!!

[Doc] Then what do you want? You can't fuck her dry you jackass!

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Doc, it's okay...

[Doc] Just looking out for you... - Slinks back over to where TLOT is. - Some of the flitters land in hir mane as xe hunkers back down-

-more time passes-

[Lie] Actually is in a fair amount of pain and she's starting to give small mental bursts of it-

[TLOT] Feels her pain - I think we need to intervene. 

[Doc] I vote you do it.

[TLOT] You're the dumbass that oped him.

[Doc] Hisses-

[CP] Has left bruises littered all over Lie's body-

[Doc] Dammit. - Xe rushes over to the hut and rips the leaves off the roof

[CP] Pauses and glares at Doc-

[Doc] Sees Lie's sorry state- I think she needs a break.

[CP] - Back. Off.

[Lie] CP please, calm down

[Doc] You tell me Lie. Do you need to stop?

[Lie] - Probably, but this is at least keeping him from trying to kill you...

[Doc] If he's hurting you, I'd rather be the target.

[Lie] - Doc it's fine

[TLOT] shouts- Don't lie. I can feel that it's not 'fine'

[Lie] - Er... Well... Wait... ARE ALL OF YOU STILL HERE!?

[TLOT] Where the heck else would we be? We aren't going to leave you alone when he's acting like he's trying to fuck you to death. 

[GK] -Snores-

[Lie] Squeaks and blushes brightly- But, but, but

[Doc] You offered yourself for me Lie... I can.. give you a break if he's being too rough. I hate it, but Deerheart would understand. And he can get back at me for filling his rump before. 

[CP] - OH FUCK NO!

[Doc] Then just stop. Let her rest! You're gonna make her raw! She's too nice to tell you no flat out

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - CP, I promise, we can continue later...

[CP] - Damnit, but then I won't know what the fuck to do!

[Doc] That's an odd thing to say...

[TLOT] Oh get a hobby Cp!

[CP] Is nearly vibrating from excess energy-

[Doc] Geeze Cp.... I feel like you do now all the time. Can't you control yourself better then this?

[CP] - I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!

[Doc] ....

[TLOT] Think about something that will calm your libido at least.

[CP] - I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD BE! I JUST NEED TO DO SOMETHING!

[TLOT] Sends a message over the chat. - Hey Jeff? Still feel like fighting someone? I think Cp would be up for it.

[Jeff] - OH FUCK NO! HE EASILY KICKS MY ASS EACH TIME!

[TLOT] Okay then...

[Doc] Then we're back to this- Xe reaches down and grabs Lie around her torso, she's sticky and sweaty and Doc makes a face before running off with her in hir mouth again.

[TLOT] Fucking hell.

[CP] - GET BACK HERE!

[Doc] Yuck! - Is bounding along with the ungainly gait of a daschound.

[Lie] Winces with each jostle-

[Doc] Hears her little noises and switches to hir method of flying, which isn't much smoother sadly-

[CP] Flies as well- DAMNIT DOC!

[Doc] Is drooling around Lie trying not to swallow any of the sweat and such -

[aven] -is outside by the mammoths as she sees doc being chased-

[Doc] Zips up the hill just above the surface and down the opposite side.

[Lie] Shivers as her drying sweat and the rus  
hing wind make her colder-

[gem] -her guardians and her look up from the seats as she sees them coming towards them and heads to aven-

[Doc] Sorry Lie! Requipt your clothes!

[Lie] - Ah, right... -Concentrates as her clothes reappear

[Doc] Runs through Lies yard and darts behind her house.

[CP] Is leaving a tail of fire behind him as he passes by Gem and Aven-

[Doc] Flies back towards the spawn graveyard

[Vin] -does his best to try and halt his forward motion by grabbing him as the other guardians assist-

[CP] - FUCKERS GET OFF OF ME!

[guardians] -try's to dogpile cp-

[CP] Growls and sets himself on fire as the ground begins to shift to lava-

[gem] -grabs him with her four arms in a hug uncomfortable with the heat but unmoved by it as her guardians to hold him in place-

[CP] - LET! GO!

[Gem] -hold tighter- not till you calm down.

[CP] - FUCK OFF YOU BITCH! I NEED TO GET MY MATE!

[gem] first of all I am not a bitch second of all I am sure they are safe doc had them after all

[Doc] Has a sudden thought. Xe races directly at the castle with Lie still in hir mouth

[aven] -is behind her shield facing cp-

[Lie] - WHAT ARE WE DOING!?

[CP] Growls and struggles more-

[gem] -doesn't let go as the heat get more uncomfortable and her guardians try to restrain his limbs-

[CP] Starts sinking into the lava beneath him-

[Doc] Melts the back door with hir glitch and flies directly into it. Lie is kept in the open air, but the rest of the dragon is glitching through various parts of the house, zooming at top speed down halls and stairs -

[gem] -is sinking too but her mist is starting to become super hot as she trys to let off the extra heat-

[CP] - LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!! I NEED TO GET BACK AT DOC!

[aven] -gets a block of ice and puts in behind gem-

[Doc] Rockets past Deerheart in their bedroom and shoots Lie down the hidden ladder at the back of hir lovers study.

[gem] -leans back as she trys to cool down as the block turns to water instantly- I refuse even if it kills me

[Deer] - Doc?

[Doc] PLEASEFIXTHEBACKDOORASAPILOVEYOU!

[Deer] - O... Okay?

[CP] Jabs an elbow back into Gem-

[gem] -grunts and lets go falling back into the water but the guardians have a tight hold on cp-

[CP] Tries to take off- LET ME GO!!!!

[Doc] Goes all the way down to hir and Deerheart's playroom. It's nearly at the bedrock layer.

[guardians] -take to much damage from damage from the fire and burst letting cp go and mist retreating into gem-

[CP] Bursts up into the air, he's scanning the horizon, looking for any trace of Doc- FUCKING DAMNIT!

[Doc] Puts Lie down and starts rummaging in a trunk -

[Lie] Is looking around- Doc... What is this?

[Doc] Oh? It's my and Deerheart's playroom. It's low down and hard to find if you don't know where to look.

[Lie] Is having thoughts of uses for the room-

[Doc] raises an eyebrow at her sudden silence- Xe finds what xe's looking for and passes it over. It's a bowl of the cold flower and healing flower slime mix xe used on Cp. - This should ease the pain and cool you down. I won't look. -Xe sits on the floor and puts hir tail fluff over hir eyes.

[Lie] Finds her movements a little restrained from pain- Actually, I might need your help Doc...

[Doc] O-okay... - Xe picks Lie up gently and lays her on the bed. - You'll need to unequipt your pants again so I don't rip them or shift you around trying to pull them down.

[Lie] Concentrates and manages to unequipt herself-

[Doc] Hisses at the amount of surface damage. - Geeze he's so rough... You poor thing.

[Lie] - He's usually not this rough...

[Doc] Greases up a paw and rubs the slime over her bruises and injuries. Xe ends up picking her up again to get her back, pretty much coating most of her torso before laying her back down. - Thankfully the lava keeps this room pretty warm.

[Lie] Shudders a little from just the feel of the slime- Yeah...

[Deer] Comes down the ladder and notices Lie's condition- What happened?

[Doc] Cp...is.. a bit too full of energy. He can't handle what I gave him as well as I can. But then... I've always been like this. The long and short is that he fucked her very roughly for long enough to make her sore as all get out.

[Deer] - Oh Lie... Do you need anything else?

[Lie] Shakes head- I don't think so, just a breather I think...

[Doc] Sometimes you just gotta lube up the rough edges and lay the fuck down. -looks at Deerheart- He made a pretty spirited attempt to kill me as well. If you see him, you don't know where either of us are, got it?

[Deer] - I think I'll just avoid him for now

[Doc] Rolls on hir back, paws in the air- Wanna snuggle?

[Deer] Giggles- Alright- She crawls up onto Doc

[Lie] Flops back onto the bed with a wince- I think I'll just stay right here for now...

[Doc] Puts hir big paws around Deerheart and covers Lie with hir tail fluff like a blanket. happy sigh - Love you guys.

[Lie] - Love you too Doc, and know that in some weird convoluted way CP probably does too

[Deer] - Love you more

[Doc] Awwww.... my lovely Deerheart- Gives her a tiny affectionate lick on the cheek- And Lie, I understand. He just needs some heavy therapy to express it in a healthier way.

[Lie] Yawns- That's for sure

[aven] -yells into chat- someone I really need some help over here

[TLOT] Perks up his ears - and takes off down the road- making hop tps toward the source of the call.

[CP] Is zipping around above them trying to find any trace of Lie and Doc-

[gem] -is half in water and half in lava and her over heating is starting to affect her hearts-

[TLOT] Pops in nearby and barrels into the lava.

[TLOT] Drags Gem out of the pool and flops her on the grass.

[aven] -just looks in surprise-

[gem] -the mist that's coming out of her eyes is starting to char the grass as her body tries to cool her self down-

[CP] From far above them- FUCKING NETHER!

[TLOT] Turns his glitch down to make himself cold and holds her close to him. - Just relax, you're gonna be fine. 

[aven] -is in a slight panic- I have never seen gem this over heated

[TLOT] It's okay. If all else fails, she can respawn here.

[gem] -is super hot to the touch as her mist seems to gravitate to tlot-

[TLOT] watches the mist with a little concern

[CP] Still zipping around overhead-

[TLOT] Grimaces and flips the blocks under them to packed ice.

[CP] Yells in frustration and lets some fire fall-

[gem] -the mist seems to hiss at it touches tlot as she very slowly cools down-

[TLOT] Chill out CP! You're just making a mess. Go punch a house or something. 

[CP] - SHUT UP! WHERE THE FUCK IS LIE!?

[TLOT] How should I know? Probably somewhere putting an ice block on her poor nethers.

[CP] Growls- THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTOIN!

[TLOT] I don't know. Is that better?

[CP] Many frustrated noises-

[gem] -hand flops onto the ice and instantly start to melt it-

[CP] Lands- Where the fuck are they?

[TLOT] You got bisquits in your ears Cp? I said I didn't know!

[CP] Lunges to attack TLOT-

[TLOT] Is hindered by Gem in his lap and tries to use his weight glitch to knock Cp back instead of press him

[CP] Slams into a wall of weight-

[TLOT] Is getting cold from the ice anyway and lays Gem down. He stands up and faces Cp- Are you just looking for a fight at this point?

[CP] - Fucking Nether, I don't know! My brain just feels so scrambled and I want to do something but I don't know!

[gem] -has started to melt the ice but stop as it makes a pocket her size as she starts to cool down-

[TLOT] Fine. I'll spar with you. But just to blow off some of this excess you've accumulated.

[CP] Growls and spawns his weapons-

[TLOT] Tps behind Cp and kicks him in the butt.

[CP] Growls, and turns, swinging his pick-

[TLOT] Is already moving. His body is as insubstantial as smoke as he shifts into a cat and runs off to cp's side.

[CP] - FUCKER LET ME KILL YOU!

[TLOT] Scratches Cp hard- shredding his pants leg-

[CP] Lunges at TLOT, trying to strangle the brine in his cat form-

[TLOT] Is caught for a moment and then shrinks even more - for second he's a snake and sinks his fangs into Cp's hand before tping away again. The effects of a wither poison potion are felt nearly instantly.

[CP] -FUCK!

[TLOT] Reappears in his normal shape and shoves Cp

[CP] Topples to the ground in surprise before he turns on TLOT again-

[TLOT] Sweeps a hand across them and Cp is pelted with freshly spawned dirt blocks.

[CP] Uses his pick to slow himself down before giving a burst of speed to attack TLOT-

[TLOT] Smashes into him with a ton of glitched weight like a shield around his body. As Cp falls TLOT hop tps a few feet away.

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!

[TLOT] You wanted a fight, and I'm actually being pretty gentle with you. I don't want to break your weapons with my own since I know they have sentimental value.

[CP] Growls and catches on fire as the ground begins melting around him-

[TLOT] Spawns a very small cloud far above to just rain on Cp.

[CP] Lunges at TLOT again-

[TLOT] uses his momentum to throw him hard at a nearby tree.

[CP] The tree crumbles under the force-

[TLOT] Expands like a balloon into a ghast long enough to cough out a few fireballs at Cp-

[CP] Graabs the fireballs and throws them back-

[TLOT] Deflects them with a cobble from his inventory- Man I'm thirsty, wanna take five?

[CP] - ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?

[TLOT] Yeah. I keep forgetting. Being a ghast hurts my throat something fierce.

[CP] Goes to kick TLOT's legs out from under him-

[TLOT] Lets himself fall in a black mist- for a moment he's just gone

[TLOT] Tped into a tree - Cp doesn't see the brine-eyed cow falling down on him until he's already smushed under it.

[CP] - FUCKER GET OFF SO I CAN KILL YOU!

[TLOT] Nope. - Quickly he shifts into his enderdragon form and squishes CP under his butt.

[CP] - GAH!

[TLOT] Yawns- Had enough?

[CP] - GET OFF!

[TLOT] Nah. - Spawns a bucket of milk and starts drinking it. - That's better

[CP] Suddenly slumps as the rush of energy just stops-

[TLOT] Feels the rush fade and tips the bucket near Cp's mouth- Have some, it'll get rid of the poison status.

[CP] Grumbles and refuses to drink-

[TLOT] Tips it anyway so he's forced to swallow or have it all over his face.

[CP] Growls as the milk falls all over his face-

[TLOT] I'll get up if you drink some

[CP] - Just get off of me...

[TLOT] Drink first, then off

[CP] - I've spent plenty of time around withers, I'm a little more on the immune side to wither poisoning asshole

[TLOT] Ah, okay. I thought I saw spirals. - Shifts back into his normal form and is just sitting on the small of Cp's back.

[CP] - GET OFF!

[TLOT] Gets up with a shrug and offers him a hand up

[CP] Finds himself not able to move easily-

[TLOT] is suddenly very concerned - I didn't break your spine or something, did I?

[CP] - No

[TLOT] Good, I was trying to be gentle

[CP] - Why the fuck can't I move now?

[TLOT] Too tired from sex and fighting perhaps?

[CP] - HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!?

[TLOT] Here, I'll help you. - He grabs Cp easily onto his shoulders and shifts underneath him. Cp finds himself slung over the back of a rather robust zombie horse with the usual glowing eyes.

[CP] - Can you not?

[TLOT] Not what? - Starts walking gently so he doesn't fall off.

[CP] - This

[TLOT] stops to check on Gem and Aven- Hey? Are you guys alright?

[gem] -is still passed out but is clearly cool and enjoying the cold ice-

[TLOT] Nudges her with a hoof- Gem?

[gem] -is half asleep- hmm?

[CP] - Fucker put me down!

[TLOT] Do I need to take you with me as well? or can Aven look after you? 

[TLOT] At Cp- Shush

[CP] - I will not

[gem] -tries to roll over but can't the divot in the ice is in the shape of her body as she starts to mumble- sleepy... guardians reforming... nice and cool.

[TLOT] Is that okay Aven?

[aven] -looks over after watching the water from the fight in fear- she seems fine but will need a lot of sleep and I need to try and drag her ass up to her room but I might just let her stay there it's not the worst thing if she stays in the ice.

[CP] - Fucking put me down TLOT

[TLOT] Gives Cp a slightly musty nuzzle - Shan't.

[CP] - Fucker...

[TLOT] Here, just put up a shelter around her - Throws down a triple stack of cobbles and his spare bed.

[TLOT] Keep one wall open by the lava and you'll have light too.

[CP] - How the fuck did you do that without fucking hands you asshole

[TLOT] It's my inventory. Don't you have a pointer in your GUI?

[CP] - Pointer? Dude, it just shows up in my hand and I put it down

[aven] -looks at the coble and starts making a square around gem keeping some wall slots by the lava and puts her on the bed and gem curls up happily-

[TLOT] Gives him a weird look, even for a horse- I've got a menu with all kinds of things. And it even updates with new stuff from time to time.

[CP] - Guh, just shut up and put me down

[TLOT] Checks on Gem and Aven to make sure they're okay and then starts trotting back towards the castle. Little whinny-laugh - You're just mad cause I'm a better hacker then you in your own game.

[CP] - No your not!

[TLOT] Doofus. You can't even see the menu. I bet you don't even know how to turn your health bar display on and off.

[CP] - If I need something I just spawn it in, and I'm usually aware of my health and hunger, my body functions a bit more like a humans in that manner...

[TLOT] Is prancing with glee- I bet you don't know how Doc does that thing where they copy what they're looking at either.

[CP] - Shut up- Zaps TLOT with a bit of lightning from his hand

[TLOT] OUCH! - Bucks suddenly, his back legs kicking out

[CP] Falls on the ground on his back-

[TLOT] Stands there shaken for a moment- That was so dumb! Why did you do that?!

[CP] - YOU WERE PISSIN ME OFF!

[TLOT] Did you get that from Doc? I've never seen you do that before.

[CP] - I've always been able to do that dumbass! I just prefer using fore and lava!

[TLOT] Suuuuuuurrrre, whatever Cp.

[CP] - I'd say check my coding, but I don't like people messing with it

[TLOT] Mmmhmm. - Looks as completely unconvinced as a horse can.

[CP] - Oh fuck off!

[TLOT] Grabs Cp's belt in his teeth and picks him up again before resuming walking.

[CP] - Put me down!

[TLOT] Is quiet. - They're passing Lies horse pen now.

-Almost every horse whinnies at TLOT as he passes-

[TLOT] Muffled whinny reply-

[CP] - Why the fuck are you even doing that?

[TLOT] Puts him down and gives his messy black mane a little shake - It's polite. Besides I want to show you something- Pokes Cp with a hoof. Suddenly there are a lot of white typed out horse noises in the lower corner of his vision on one side.

[CP] - The fuck did you do!?

[TLOT] Subtitles. Doc says they're for players that can't hear. Isn't that nice?

[CP] - They're fucking useless!

[TLOT] Just because you don't need something, doesn't mean it's useless. - Picks up Cp again and keeps walking. The different animal and ambient noises are a constant scroll in the corner of his eyes

[CP] Eye twitches in irritation-

[TLOT] Trots back up the road to the spawn.

[CP] - Let me go

[TLOT] Talks to him in his mind since his mouth is full of belt- What are you going to do? Just lay on the ground and pout?

[CP] - IT'S BETTER THAN THIS!

[TLOT] Don't be stupid. - He trots up to the triple high door to the horse pen and lets himself in, throwing the switch closed behind him. The skeletal horses come over to inspect the newcomer and Gir gives him a curious snort.

[CP] Growls- TLOT... Turn the fucking words off...

[TLOT] Will you ask me nicely? I think you could use some practice on that front.

[CP] - JUST FUCKING DO IT!

[TLOT] Nope. - Xe shifts himself back down to his normal shape and slings the big brine over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He clomps down the stairs with a merry shout. - honey I'm home!

[CP] -YOU FUCKER!

[Steve] Comes up with a smile and kisses TLOT on the cheek- What's with Cp?

[TLOT] The usual nonsense.

[CP] - FUCKING PUT ME DOWN AND GET RID OF THE DAMN FUCKING WORDS!

[TLOT] Ask nice and I will.

[Steve] Shall I put the kettle on darling?

[TLOT] Please.

[CP] - Fuck both of you!

[TLOT] Kinky, but I'll pass.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Takes Cp down to the kitchen and flops him on the bed that's still by the table. 

[Steve] True to his word starts making tea.

[CP] - I will fucking murder everyone...

[TLOT] Sits on the edge of the bed. - You really, really need to relax.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Steve] Comes back with three mugs 

[TLOT] I think you might need a hopper funnel for Cp's my lamb. You know how stubborn he is.

[CP] - Don't you fucking dare

[Steve] I think he might make an exception - wafts the familar fragrant steam near Cp's face. - I put a little of one of Doc's healing potions in it too. Gave it a lemony taste in addition to the mint.

[CP] - Fuck off

[TLOT] Funnel it is.

[CP] -Fuck you, both of you, in the Nether

[TLOT] Even kinkier. But I think Steve would be too hot, and I hate the Nether

[CP] Growls-

[CP] Is trying to resist the smell of catnip coming from the tea-

[TLOT] Takes a drink of his own and makes a blissful face. - My lamb is magick.

[CP] Is starting to relax from the catnip-

[Steve] Sets the mug on the table, Cp can reach it easily from the bed. He sits in a chair and just waits patiently, sipping his own and warming his hands.

[CP] Small purr-

[TLOT] Also gives a tiny purr. He's relaxed and happy now that Cp's episode seems to be over.

[Deer] Comes into the kitchen to get food for Doc, Lie, and herself-

[TLOT] Hey Deerheart. What's new?

[Steve] Waves with a smile.

[Deer] -OH! Umm, uh, not much?

[TLOT] Senses her nervousness. - You doing okay?

[Deer] - Fine! I'm absolutely fine!

[Steve] You look a little hot...

[Steve] Like overheated, you're always adorable

[Deer] - Do I?

[CP] Scowls a little- Where's Doc? You reek of them...

[Deer] - I-I-I-I Don't know?

[TLOT] As long as they're recovering, you don't have to say more if you don't want to Deerheart.

[Deer] Gives TLOT a thankful look-

[CP] - So where's my mate?

[Deer] Stiffens a little- Uh, I don't... I don't know what your talking about...

[TLOT] If Lie is with Doc, I think it's safe to say they're recovering as well.

[CP] Growls a little and manages to move a little-

[TLOT] Cool your heels sparky. I'm sure Lie needs a breather after you screwed her for several hours.

[Steve] He did what?

[CP] Tries to sit up- I didn't screw her that long!

[TLOT] Too much brine energy, he was making the poor girl raw.

[TLOT] Back me up Deerheart, I was gone for at least a few hours wasn't I?

[CP] - SHE WAS WILLING TO LET ME CONTINUE!

[Deer] - You were

[TLOT] Lie always puts others before herself Cp. You have to be more sensitive to her needs too.

[CP] Growls as he finally manages to sit up-

[TLOT] And maybe, use more/better lube...

[CP] -YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT SLIME SIMPLY HARDENS WHEN I COME INTO CONTACT WITH IT!

[TLOT] I didn't mean that. I honestly forgot. But you have access to a whole world of stuff I've never seen. Surely you could steal or spawn something for her from your precious reality?

[CP] -SHUT UP!

[TLOT] But you didn't think of that? Did you? She has needs too you know.

[CP] - YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?

[TLOT] One eyebrow up -

[CP] Grumbles insults as he reaches for the tea-

[TLOT] Gives Deerheart a surreptitious wink.

[Deer] Heads for the kitchen with a small giggle to prepare food-

[Steve] Follows her and speaks to her quietly. - Do you think Doc got anything that would help during the mail run?

[Deer] - Possibly? They still haven't opened all the packages yet...

[Steve] Do you know where the stuff that was opened is now?

[Deer] - I think that would be in the trunk under the stairs to the lab

[Steve] I'll go look. I bet if there is anything it's gonna be clearly marked as lube of some kind.

[Deer] - Alright

[TLOT] Gives Cp some space to have his tea. - Are there any of those peen looking things with the cream stuff left?

[Deer] Hands TLOT one-

[TLOT] Mmmmm Thank you Deerheart. - Goes back to his own mug and sticks his tongue out, licking little bits of cream from the curving interior of the flaky pastry.

[CP] Ignores TLOT but can see the noises in the subtitles-

[TLOT] Loud thought - Kinda wishes Steve was still in the room so he could tease his husband.

[CP] - SHUT UP TLOT!

[TLOT] I didn't say anything! - crunchy bite of pastry-

[CP] - TURN OFF THE DAMN SUBTITLES!

[TLOT] I told you all I wanted was for you to ask nicely.

[CP] - FUCK THAT!

-Many kitchen noises in subtitles-

[Steve] Comes back all excited. The bottle is pixelated, but it obviously has a pump on the top. - This looks like the right thing!

[CP] - For what?

[Steve] Sets it on the table and squirts some on his hand. It's cold and clear and slippery. - for Lie! It's lube. Duh.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Uses the wheelclick to make a copy and plunks it in Cp's lap.

[CP] - What is wrong with you!

[TLOT] I'm trying to help you, you stubborn goat! I of all people understand the importance of proper sexual prep. Take the damn lube if you're gonna be so rough on Lie.

[CP] - Fucker

[TLOT] Yes. Fuck-her. Gently. Lovingly. And try not to break anything for the rest of the day at least.

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[TLOT] Using your dick will probably be more satisfying.

[CP] - OH SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Chuckles merrily.

[Steve] Is trying to help Deerheart as she bustles around. - You must be really hungry.

[Deer] - It's not just for me

[Steve] Conspiratorial wink- ah!

[Deer] - Think you can distract him while I take it out of the room?

[CP] Begrudgingly takes a sip of the tea-

[Steve] I can try. But we should wait a minute. This might help more then you realize.

[Deer] - Got it

[CP] Starts getting hazy eyed from the catnip-

[Steve] Annnnnd go now.

[Deer] Quickly hurries out of the kitchen with the food-

[TLOT] Is watching Cp while eating his cream horn a bit messily.

[CP] - Stop fucking slurping

[TLOT] Catches Steve's eye and basically tongues out the hole in the horn while making bedroom eyes at his husband.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Steve] Blushes hard and crosses his legs.

[TLOT] Nooothing

[CP] - That's not what the fucking words are saying!

[TLOT] Turns the remains of the horn around and gives the small end a little kiss before snaking his tongue in the hole and swirling it around. 

[Steve] Is sweating-

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! EITHER STOP THAT OR TURN OFF THE SUBTITLES!

[TLOT] Muffled- ask nice

[CP] - JUST DO IT!

[Steve] is rubbing a hand over his junk through his pants under the table. He's starting to get rather uncomfortable.

[TLOT] Nope

[CP] - Do it or I will stab Steve

[TLOT] Freezes- You do that and there won't be enough left of you in this kitchen to mop up.

[CP] - Then turn it off

[TLOT] I think not. - with a crunch he puts the rest of the pastry in his mouth and tps across the room - he grabs Steve and closes his eyes Tping down to the closest chill person on the list and appearing in Lost Silvers room. - Sorry.

[Silver] Is surprised and there's a burst of ice around him-

[TLOT] WHOAH! Sorry Silver! I just needed a teleportation coordinate!

[Steve] Yikes!

[Silver] - O-o-okay...

[TLOT] I'll get out of your hair. Word to the wise too, Cp is being awful, you might want to avoid him for the moment.

[Silver] - W-w-when is he n-n-n-not?

[TLOT] Heh. Good point Goldie. But worse then usual at the moment.

[Silver] Flickers momentarily- O-oh, okay

[TLOT] Slings Steve over his shoulder, noting that he's still a tad aroused, and heads for the main room of the lab so they can find a quiet place to hide for a bit.


	103. Naked Party Flirt Fail

[CP] Is sulking about trying to find Lie, has both bottles of lube on him-

[Doc] Stirs in hir sleep. Smelling food. The twitchyness of hir nostrils is somewhat comical.

[Deer] Giggles a little- Doooc~ Wake up

[Doc] Paws wiggle, xe smiles in hir sleep.

[Deer] Steps closer and runs her hand through hir mane- Come now sleepy head, wake up, I have food

[Doc] Mmmm... you're so good to me... - Makes a catlike yawn- Now that we have this room, I should sleep like this more often. The floor is just as cozy as the bed. You can just flop on top and I'll snuggle you. 

[Deer] Giggles- But then I couldn't snuggle you as efficiently! I wouldn't be able to get my arms around you

[Doc] This is true... but I couldn't hug the whole of you all at once. - Xe swirls around her at crazy angles and settles as a coil with her in the middle. - You make me so happy.

[Deer] - And you do the same for me.

[Lie] Stirs a little, there are still some vestiges of her injuries-

[Doc] Notices Lies stirring and gives Deerheart an affectionate smootch on hir forehead before craning hir neck over to check on Lie. - Are you awake? Deerheart brought us poor fugitives some food.

[Lie] - I don't know, does awake count as still being in some pain?

[Doc] All the more reason to eat. Fill up your food and your hearts will heal faster. You know the drill. Do you need more slime balm?

[Lie] I don't know, does it look like it?

[Doc] Can't hurt. It's partly your magick, should speed things along. And this is a good room for it, since it's warm enough that you can stay naked and not have your clothes absorbing the paste.

[Lie] - Oh... Right... That

[Deer] - You certainly are out of it right now...

[Doc] Excuse me, my love. - Rolls the top half of hir body sidways to reach Lie easier. Xe pulls out another big bowl of balm and spreads it on hir paws.

[Lie] Watches carefully-

[Doc] Scoops her off the bed and coats hir generously, the paste is cool and the mush from the healing flowers make it tingle on hir paws.

[Deer] Slips out of her own clothes- Naked party!

[Doc] Haha! You just hate wearing clothes anyway. -Arches hir head haughtilly- I shudder to think what someone would say finding you all in such a state. They'd say I probably ravished you both without mercy in my lair. - winks-

[Lie] Blushes hard-

[Deer] Giggles mischievously-

[Doc] Finishes with Lie and sets her down on the corner of the bed.

[Lie] Hushed and embarrassed- Thank you

[Deer] - Oh, your husband seems to have calmed down Lie

[Doc] Thank goodness. Did someone intervene or did he just run out of energy on his own?

[Deer] - No idea, you'd have to ask TLOT

[Doc] Oh, he's back? - Sends a whisper chat to TLOT- If you're the one that handled Cp's fit, thanks for that.

[TLOT] -Obviously doing something strenous- Oh! Yeah! He really wanted to fight with me, but I got bored smacking him around and he just kinda flopped and then couldn't move. I think he exhausted himself. I'm kinda.... busy at the moment and he is in the castle someplace. Don't turn his subtitles off unless he asks nicely. Ciao!

[Doc] Sounds like TLOT finally had a fight with Cp, Lie.

[Lie] - Oh dear, are they okay?

[Doc] I bet you an emerald TLOT's tone was due to him having victory sex with Steve. And I didn't see any death messages, so I'll assume it went as I would expect such a contest to go.

[Doc] TLOT says Cp exhausted himself and I'm betting TLOT carried him over here too.

[Lie] Tries to get off the bed, wincing in pain- Then we should check on him

[Doc] No. You stay put. If only because you're naked and he'll pounce on you again. Eat and heal. Doctor's orders.

[Lie] - Oh alright

[Doc] Makes a show of panting for Deerheart with puppy-dog eyes. - Foodz?

[Deer] - Oh fine you big loaf- Holds some food out to Doc

[snake] -falls down the ladder making soft kazoo noises-

[Doc] Curls hir tongue around it and pops it in hir mouth. Making the roast chicken and bread in particular into an impromptu sandwich.

[Doc] Don't panic Lie, but there's a teeny snake by your foot.

[Deer] Holds her slobbered upon hand up as she looks at Snake-

[Lie] jerks her feet onto the bed- WHAT!?

[Doc] It's okay, it's Gem's buddy Snake.

[snake] -sits up rubbing their snoot they still haven't seen everyone their eyes are closed because they landed on their face-

[Doc] Hey Snake. Did you get lost?

[snake] -finally opens their eyes to see doc- kind of I more of was not looking as I was trying to make my way back outside so I could get to gem she is unconscious after trying to hold back cp I just want to be there for her.

[Doc] Gem tangled with Cp? I'm kinda suprised she didn't die after what I did to him. Hell, he was ready to kill me and made an A+ effort to do so.

[snake] she almost did die due to over heating I saw aven call for help but I don't know who saved her I only know that much because of the shared memories no one was around when she was to tell me.

[Doc] I think we can guess who came to help since TLOT brought Cp back here...

[Lie] - I'm sorry snake...

[Doc] You know, I can tp you to Gem, Lie can too if you ever need it. It's an admin function after all.

[Doc] Offers hir tail tip to Deerheart since she's still standing there with wet hands - sorry love.

[snake] its ok I know gem is safe now, and yes please doc I can't go up ladders.

[Deer] - Thank you

[Doc] No problem- Wiggles hir claws as xe types. - / tp Snake to player_Gem / -

[BEN] Is out and about looking for a place to use for target practice-

[BEN] Enters the savannah and torments a couple mammoths before flying closer towards Aven and Gem's place-

[aven] -is cleaning up the lava from the fight-

[BEN] Notes the light and flies a bit closer before spotting Aven and grinning- Why hello there~

[aven] -has an annoyed tone but her voice is not loud- what do you want.

[BEN] - Just passing through to do some target practicing

[aven] -finishes cleaning up and crosses her arms as she starts heading to the house- you know I am still mad after how you last acted.

[BEN] - What the fuck do you mean?

[aven] you gave me a bloody nose after you nearly gave me a heart attack with water covered chains.

[BEN] - YOU WERE BOTHERING ME!

[aven] -walks through the fence gates and closed in ben's face making sure not to raise her voice- that gave you no right to nearly break my nose.

[BEN] - WELL FINE! BE A BITCH!- Starts storming off, his hands crackling with green lightning

[aven] -makes her way in the house but a little bit later another door seems to open aven is now on the bridge of the tree house and greeting su.-

[BEN] Is still in view as he finds a small grove of trees to practice on. He aims for very specific parts of the trees with his lightning-

[aven] -is now watching wonder if she was to harsh about it.-

[BEN] Is surprisingly accurate with his lightning-

[aven] -takes out a bow so she could show off and aims for a tree near ben and hits it-

[BEN] Prepares himself to see another arrow-

[aven] -grabs a paper and writes "hi" on it and attaches it to the arrow before hitting the same tree-

[BEN] Strikes the arrow out of the air with his lighting before it hits the tree-

[aven] -tries to hit the ground in front of ben with a note that says "nice aim ~aven"-

[BEN] Flicks another bolt of lightning, not noticing the notes-

[aven] -decides to go back to ben since he keeps shooting her arrows soon aven is leaving the through the fence gates with su following her and a bow in her hand-

[BEN] Is still striking the trees with his lightning-

[aven] hey ben

[BEN] - What?

[aven] you kept hitting my notes out of the air so I though I would come down here instead and say nice aim and sorry I might have been a bit harsh but I was mad about it but its the past.

[BEN] - Whatever- He's focused on his practice

[aven] do you want me to shoot more arrows for you to try and shoot down?

[BEN] - Why? It's not as if that's difficult

[aven] its more difficult then hitting trees they don't move after all.

[BEN] - I'm used to dodging and hitting much faster

[aven] well in the server I lived on I didn't really need to practice to much there where no hostile mobs so I mostly mined and shot the target we had in the archery range.

[BEN] - No wonder your arrows were so easy to hit

[aven] it's not like I was trying to hit you any way but it was fun to try and shoot them -takes aim again and aims for the leafs of the tree house-

[BEN] Watches the arrow- Wow, your bow sucks...

[aven] its just a regular Minecraft bow that probably why

[BEN] Goes through his own inventory and pulls out a bow from the Zelda games- Here, try this one

[aven] -takes the bow and takes aim again for the leafs and hits faster and stronger and feels more natural to aven-

[BEN] - See? Better.

[aven] yea much better. -aven is smiling a genuine smile.-

[BEN] - I snagged that one from one of the other Zelda games, it's not as good as mine so you can keep it

[aven] -stores in in her innovatory- thank you. uh would you like to come inside?

[BEN] - Fuck no, I still need to practice

[aven] then I am going to sit down by the horse pen we have just try not to wake gem -points to the coble box then starts to walk back to the house-

[BEN] Turns his back on Aven and makes a large ring of electricity, he smirks and loops it around Aven-

[aven] -stops- what the nether?

[BEN] Moves in closer- Oh whoops, did I do that?

[aven] -rolls her eyes- if you looking for sex you not going to find it.

[BEN] - Didn't say anything about that~

[aven] -turns to look at ben- then what do you want?

[BEN] - What will you give?

[aven] -walks over to ben and gives him a kiss on the cheek then walks back- that's the most you can get from me.

[BEN] Is surprised enough that the lightning dissipates-

[aven] -walks through the fence gates and sits down at one of the tables-

[BEN] Is just standing there still trying to comprehend what just happened-

[su] -yips at ben from behind the fence gate-

[BEN] Is still just standing there-

[aven] -realizes ben is just siting then and goes back to him and tries to grab his hand and drag him to the tables-

[BEN] Just lets himself be led-

[aven] -sits him at the table which each one only has two chairs per table and then sits across from him-

[BEN] Has a very confused expression-

[aven] are you alright there ben?

[BEN] - Uuhhhhhhhhhhh...

[su] -jump into ben's lap so she could jump onto the table then onto aven's-

[aven] -makes a fake annoyed tone- su really.

[BEN] Reality suddenly slams into him- SERIOUSLY THAT'S ALL I HAD TO DO TO GET YOU TO KISS ME!? TRAP YOU IN LIGHTNING?!

[aven] no you did give me gift before that and where nice to me before and played video games with me so I would say all that stuff added up to me giving you a kiss.

[BEN] - So no go on the lightning?

[aven] lets just say you just where lucky that time because I was extra happy about the bow.

[BEN] - Damnit

[aven] -giggles at ben's reaction-

[BEN] Stands- Well, I have more practice to do...

[aven] -just sits and takes out her sword and a rag at starts shining it- if you say so.

[BEN] Takes a moment to calm himself and concentrates on his lightning. Intricate rings of the green electricity circle him as he searches for targets-

[aven] -ends up pulling out all her weapons so she can shine them after she is done with her sword-

[BEN] The circles of lightning conti nue to grow until their about five times bigger, the lightning almost seeming to sing. He then pulls out his sword and lets the lightning crash into it, electrifying his sword-

[aven] -look back at ben and pretends to comically fix her hearing by rubbing her ears- what?

[BEN] Scowls, trying to keep his concentration- Don't distract me!

[aven] -giggles then goes back to sharping her weapons-

[BEN] Goes through the basic maneuvers that he was originally taught. He finds the activity calming-

[BEN] After a few moments he's satisfied and releases the lightning in his sword before letting several fairies out-

[aven] -looks at the fairy's at amazement letting peaceful memories of the legend of Zelda world wash over her- whoa.

-A few flitter closer to Aven before flitting back to BEN and then back to Aven again-

[aven] -trys to grab one in a Minecraft bottle it comically doesn't go through the neck of it and leaves aven a little disappointed-

[BEN] Sighs and speaks to the fairies- Hey asswipes, do what you need to do and then come back

[aven] -is watching to see with the fairies do-

-The fairies scatter about but not going too far from BEN, however they seem wary of the entity who has control over their lives-

[aven] -is trying to keep quiet so she does break his concentration so she can watch-

[BEN] Simply stands there, waiting for the fairies to finish up their business. He scowls as one starts to stray to far and snags it with a grappling hook, dragging it back towards him-

[aven] -whispers- what are you doing ben?

[BEN] - Even these annoying little things have their uses, I prefer they don't bother me though so I keep them... contained...

[aven] I thought there use was to heal only?

[BEN] Shakes his head and calls a red fairy over to him- The ones from the era of wind waker and phantom hourglass are a bit more special, this one actually allows you to have a flaming sword

[aven] so you just grabbed a bunch of stuff from a bunch of different legend of Zelda games, interesting.

[BEN] - No shit, those stupid Links weren't using it anyways

[aven] -laughs- they always did annoy me when I played a LOZ when I was alive.

[BEN] - Exactly, especially with their inability to speak

[aven] -is starting to get a little hungry- hmm, hey ben do you want some food? I think I am going to go inside and grab something.

[BEN] - So long as it's not anything nasty

[aven] -takes her weapons off the table and stores them in her inventory before starting to walk inside- I don't like nasty but I am ok with the normal Minecraft food.

[BEN] - But that shit's so dull!

[aven] meh I guess I am use it being in Minecraft so long -she then walks through the front door-

[BEN] Grumbles but follows

[aven] -is going to the steps of the house but ends up passing them slightly and going down a ladder to the storage underneath the house she doesn't go far to get to the food chest-

[BEN] Waits at the top-

[aven] -grabs two plates of food from the chest ones gem had made earlier for when she passed out before going back up the ladder and starting to head to the table-

[BEN] Just follows, playing with a bit of code-

[aven] -sits down at the table and puts her food in front of her and puts ben's plate at the seat next to her.-

[BEN] Takes the plate and moves it to the spot opposite-

-the plates have cooked beef a baked potato and a little bit of bread-

[BEN] Grumpily eats the food, keeping an eye on the faries-

[aven] -looks at ben confuse as to why he is so grumpy but eats her food anyway-

-Navi finally peeks out- Hey!

[aven] -tries to bitch slap Navi- shut up.

[BEN] Snorts out a laugh-

[aven] -grumbles- Navi is a fucking bitch.

[BEN] - Agreed

[aven] -finishes all her food.- that was good.

[BEN] - I've had better

[aven] gem use to be able to make better when we where both still alive and she has more ingredients but she still makes it better then what I can.

[BEN] - Nothing can beat the Slender beings way of cooking, their food is the best

[aven] I bet one day I would like to try it.

[BEN] - Swing by Doc's first thing in the morning, Splendor's been making breakfast

[aven] I was there that morning I got my face slammed into your door and I will say it was really really good.

[BEN] - You deserved that door in the face by the way

[aven] -uses a calm joking tone- sure I did.

[BEN] - You did, you wouldn't leave me the fuck alone!

[aven] -stretches- ok well I would rather not fight right now so lets change the subject. How do you like our little abode? I love it. it barely rains

[BEN] Grumbles- Lucky, I'm stuck in the house full of water

[aven] well we do have a few spare beds in one room if you want to hang out for a few days away from the water

[BEN] - Eh, maybe

[aven] -look up at her tree house and starts talking to her self quietly- its so weird how little gets built in this world.

[BEN] - We're from a game where everything is pre-built for us, why should we be interested in building?

[aven] not its just weird in a sense because of how much building gem did on a daily basis so its weird not to see that constant change around me.

[BEN] - Eh, I'm just not used to not seeing stuff destroyed constantly

[aven] I never saw destruction just constant expansion of buildings and structures.

[BEN] Lifts his hand and calls the fairies back, they dissolve into his coding-

[aven] so ben are you going to keep practicing now or just chill?

[BEN] - Fuck if I know, there's jack shit to do out here

[aven] I still tend to mine if you would want to join me sometime.

[BEN] - Tend to what?

[aven] I mine ben like with a pickaxe.

[BEN] - Oh fuck no

[aven] -giggle at ben's reaction- I didn't say you had to do anything it would just be nice to have some company join me.

[BEN] - Or we could go inside and fuck?

[aven] how about try again another time and we could just hang out inside instead.

[BEN] - OH COME ON!

[aven] oh come on yourself you have been told plenty of times what it takes to get me to fuck you and I am suborn and patient person.

[BEN] - But sex is so much more fun than mining

[aven] well I tend to enjoy mining and I never said we had to go mining now.

[BEN] - Sooooo, sex now?

[aven] how about we have sex when upgrade to the full version right now your on the trial version and the trial version doesn't include sex. -has a smirk-

[BEN] - Well then lucky for me I know how to hack the trial versions to get what I want

[aven] this trial version comes with an unhackable firewall because I am just that stubborn.

[BEN] - We'll see about that


	104. Field Trip Endreas Eggs

[LH] Spots CP roaming the house and decides to sashay his legs.The big brine feels even more familiar to him now. In a strange way that even a glitched cat cannot explain.

[CP] Scowls as LH weaves in and out of his legs, trying not to let the cat trip him up- Fuck off you stupid cat

[LH] Had an odd experience earlier and sucked up an item that he got too close too. He squeezes his eyes and furrows his fuzzy brow in concentration. There's a tiny popping noise and a fish appears in his mouth. With a proud air he squeaks for attention while holding the fish in his mouth.

[CP] - The fuck is wrong with you cat?

[LH]muffled - mew?

[CP] - Fuck. Off.

[LH] Makes an annoyed mew and suddenly the fish in his mouth is a cooked one. He drops the fish with a squeak of surprise.

[CP] - Oh joy, you're even more glitched now

[LH] Scampering about wanting to play. He gives the fish a bat and then pounces on it, ripping off warm pixels and eating them- mew!

[CP] - You have fun with that- Walks right into a low stair,block not having realized how close he was to it

[CP] Many curses-

[LH]muffled and very un-cat like snickering-

[CP] Freezes and turns to look at the cat- The fuck?

[LH] innocent look - mew.

[CP] Is beginning to suspect that it isn't LH-

[LH] Gets distracted by his own tail and then decides to lay down and lick his butt instead.

[CP] Walks off-

[LH] Notices he's alone and sniffs around for a few minutes before following Cp at a respectful distance to see if he'll do anything else funny.

[Violet] Accidentally bumps into Cp and makes some frantic signs for sorry

[CP] - You do realize that you don't have to sign at me, right? I can understand you just fine

[Violet] shuffling feet- Sorry sir. For some of us it's painful or difficult to talk. Gold is the one that brought us the signs and taught them to everyone else. Besides, we're all so used to doing it, it's actually faster.-

[CP] - Not for me, I'm used to all of my mobs just speaking so I've had no reason to learn how your signs work nor am I interested in it

[Violet] Looks a bit unsettled by how blunt Cp is being. - Can I... help you with anything sir?

[CP] - Do you know where my mate is?

[Violet] No, I've been outside exercising Karen on the beach. She finally laid down for a nap and I was just taking a breather. I did see Deerheart fixing the door opposite the stables earlier, but no one else all morning. -

[CP] - That's not useful at all, I need to check on her...

[Violet] Looks nervous - Sorry sir.

[LH] Goes speeding past-

[CP] - Damnit, I could just teleport to her, but I'd probably get yelled at... Now what the fuck is wrong with that cat?

[Violet] shrugs- He's a cat? You know how cats are.

[CP] - And his glitch seems to be worsening

[LH] Is running around and playing, parkouring off the furniture

[Violet] I'll tell Doc or TLOT, whoever I see first.

[CP] - Damn TLOT...

[Violet] Sir?

[CP] - Fucking asshole turned subtitles on and won't get rid of them

[Violet] Subtitles?

[CP] - Small words that describe every sound that's happening around me

[Violet] Cocks their head- How interesting. Can it be used to find hidden things? Lava behind walls and such?

[CP] - Well yes, but you'd be able to hear that normally anyways if your paying attention

[Violet] Oh, so the radius is small.

[LH] Hops against the fridge and splatters a pumpkin pie on the floor.

[CP] - I'm not cleaning that up

[Violet] Sighs- I'll do it. - Xe fetches a sponge from the trunk by the shower and starts tidying the mess.

[LH] Sashays hir bony legs as xe cleans.

[CP] Leans against a nearby wall- Damnit, I still have to hop back over to my server to speak with Winston...

[Violet] Winston sir?

[CP] - My Wither skeleton general, and he's also pretty much my right hand man. Doc and I made a bit of coding that will allow him to hop over here if there's an emergency or something in dire need of my attention of there

[Violet] General sir? And what's a wither skeleton?

[CP] Is a bit surprised- A wither skeleton? They're a bit shorter than I am, a skeleton like you, but their bones are black. A general is a commander, he commands the rest of the Wither skeletons

[Violet] OH! I know what that is. The Doctor has one of those. I hesitate to speak badly of anyone, but they're quite the abrasive type. Not very civil at all. But I do know what a general is, I was merely questioning you having one. Is your seed at war?

[CP] - I command my mobs, makes it much easier to scare humans and kill them. And xe has one penned up?

[Violet] I see... you do realize I was human once sir?

[Violet] Oh... yes they brought them in fairly recently. There's a small hallway by the kitchen. They're across from the polar bear. 

[CP] - Oh? I think I remember TLOT mentioning something like that before...

[Violet] We... were his Steves in the beginning. It wasn't meant to be, I think.

[CP] - Eh, makes no difference to me now, your a mob and that's that

[Violet] Is genuinely hurt. - I may be a mob to you. But I still have more humanity then the things that roam out there at night. With all due respect, sir.

[CP] - True, you do seem to be of more the intelligence level of my mobs rather than a majority of the ones here...

[Violet] Some fared better then others... I think those who lost their flesh were more likely to keep their sanity.

[CP] - Who knows, this isn't my seed so I can't say

[Violet] The Doctor made the seed, and offered it to the brines, so I would say it belongs to all of your kind.

[CP] - But I am not the native

[Violet] No. But an adopted child can still be welcomed into a home.

[CP] Scowls- Honestly I'm still more comfortable on my own seed

[Violet] I understand. You built an army. You're a man who likes to be in control. Here is more... flexible.

[CP] - You know, you'd do well with my mobs

[Violet] No thank you. I like it here, with my brothers. It's peaceful.

[CP] - The offer stands

[Violet] I've had my fill of suffering and death. Perhaps someday, when you feel the same, this will be the place that seems more like home.

[CP] Growls a bit - I've been trained to enjoy the fighting and killing, you'll be waiting for eternity

[Violet] I was born with the urge to fight and kill, sir. And the dead have all the time in the world.

[CP] - And I was born passive and non murderous

[Violet] Then I am sorry for the way you are now. - Makes a peaceful gesture of blessing and healing.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Violet] It's a blessing. I wish healing and peace on your soul.

[CP] - Riiiiiiiiiiight

[LH] Hops around Cp's feet and butts against his shoe.

[CP] Looks down- What!?

[LH] Mew?

[Violet] Perhaps you smell like something he likes?

[CP] - Who the fuck knows, I need to keep looking for Lie though

[CP] Walks off-

[LH] Tries to get him to go the kitchen-

[CP] - The fuck do you want you stupid cat?

[LH] Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuufooduuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr

[CP] Sighs and heads for the kitchen anyways since he hasn't checked there yet-

[LH] scampers along happily

[CP] Reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks into the kitchen-

-There's some muttering and growling from a hallway off to the side. But otherwise it's quiet-

[CP] Curiosity getting the better of him goes to check out the noise-

-Down a short hallway there is a steep staircase with a high decorated wall. To one side is a cage with a polar bear with an ice pool and the other cage is grassy with roses and a very irate wither skeleton. -

[CP] - So this is where he's keeping you, hello there

[W] mutters - buggerit-

[CP] - You'll say that to the one person who can understand you?

[W] Has a rather wild and unbalanced look - BUGGERIT

[CP] - No, your a creature of the Nether being held in a cage, don't you believe that to be wrong?

[W] Stares at him intently and comes closer until xe's nearly pressed against the bars of the cage-

[CP] - I could "accidentally" cause your escape back to the Nether you know...

[W] seems to take a deeply indrawn breath-

[CP] Waits patiently-

[W] Screams at the top of his range - EVERYBODY KNOWS SHITS FUCKED!

[CP] - How so?- Is actually concerned that there's something wrong with the Nether

[W] IT'S FUCKED ALL OF IT

[CP] - Can you actually be more specific or have I reached the limits of your vocabulary?

[W] I TOLD THEM ALL AND NOBODY LISTENED EYES LIGHTS HANDS REACHING BUTTONS CIRCUITS GLITCHES SOUP BOWL BANANA PYRAMID CHAINSAW SPREAD OUT OVER THE UNIVERSE WE ARE ALL -

[CP] - Soup bowl banana pyramid? Alright, I think you need more time to calm down- Starts walking off again

[W] YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU DIDN'T RECTIFY THE PENGUIN!

[CP] Rolls his eyes and continues searching for his mate-

[W] EGG NOODLEEEEEESSSS

[CP] Decides to actually check Doc's room, really hoping the doctor isn't naked-

[Joltick] Buzzes at Cp from a place near the corner of the ceiling. Shaymin is curled up on Deerheart's side of the bed and sleeping peacefully.

[CP] Finds the stairs down to Deer's study, ignoring the pokemon-

[LH] Jumps into the sugar cane growing beside Deerheart's desk and rolls around in the grass and stalks

[CP] Catches a whiff of his mate and searches for the source, leading him to a far corner of the room where there's a ladder leading deep into the ground-

[Doc] Gives a happy chuckle and it echoes up the long shaft faintly.

[CP] Growls and slides down the ladder-

[Doc] How are you feeling Lie?

[Lie] - Been better, but I'll be fine

[CP] Lands at the bottom of the ladder-

[Doc] Yelps and instinctively balls up-

[CP] Growls but otherwise ignores Doc and immediately goes over to Lie, his eyes looking her over, concerned and feeling a bit guilty about the injuries he gave her earlier-

[Doc] Reaches out for Deerheart and watches him warily.

[CP] Moves close to Lie but doesn't actually touch her, he's worried he might hurt her again. He very quietly speaks, if Doc weren't in thir dragon form they would be unable to hear what CP whispers- I'm sorry...

[Doc] Little indrawn breath-

[Lie] Smiles gently at CP- I know, you we're in a near panicked state and didn't know what to do. It's okay

[CP] Whines a little but still doesn't touch Lie-

[Doc] Puts hir head a bit closer but stays just out of reach - Are you okay Cp? You're calm now? I've never seen a reaction like that.

[CP] - I'm fine, couldn't move for several minutes once it wore off, but I'm fine now

[Doc] You don't know how to pace yourself, I think. You have a lot more energy then you did before, it may take some getting used to, relearning your limits.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Lie] - It's alright, I'll be there

[Doc] Hey... I told you. I feel like that all the time. I like to burn off the excess when I 'fly'. Why do you think I can move so fast?

[CP] - Yeah well my flight systems are pretty much set in their ways so I don't think that will be of use...

[Doc] We'll think of something, I'm sure. But honestly... give Lie a break next time. Stamina is one thing, but flesh gets raw and dry after a while.

[CP] - So TLOT kept saying, speaking of which the asshole gave me fucking subtitles, get rid of them!

[Doc] He told me. He also told me not to turn them off unless you asked nicely. So I guess it's down to whoever you feel more comfortable asking politely; me or him.

[CP] - Fuck that

[Doc] Shrugs- Then I'm not doing it. I'm sure I'm not the only one aggravated by your stupid pride in being rude. And you tried to kill me, so I have every reason to be irritated with you anyway.

[CP] Growls- Oh, and your cat seams to be glitching even more you ass

[Doc] Oh, the heat thing? Yeah I know. It's the same thing that happened to me when I got glitched. He's stable.

[CP] - And the almost human like laughing?

[Doc] The what?! Okay, now you're just being silly.

[CP] - Get TLOT to check my memory if you really don't believe me

[Doc] Pffft. Sure. Okay Cp.

[CP] - Had a chat with one of the skeletons too, they would surprisingly probably get along with my mobs

[Doc] Raises an eye ridge. - Maybe Navy, or Tang. They're both way into their guard duties. But they would never leave Steve.

[CP] - It was the one with the purple sweater

[Doc] That's Violet and I 'm going to disagree with you here. They're a total hippie.

[CP] Shrugs-

[Deer] - Lie? Would you like to borrow my clothes? I can just wear Doc's jacket

[Doc] Lie? You should still have the clothes Sweet Alex sent with GK in your inventory. If you're healed you should wash off the last of the slime first though.

[Lie] - Oh... Right...

[Lie] Makes her way over to the water pool and slips in, CP stays on the bed-

[CP] - Hey Doc, wanna go on a field trip?

[Doc] Makes a nervous face. Xe remembering that Cp tired to murder hir not that long ago. -What... did you have in mind?

[CP] - To my server, I'd prefer Winston know at least one other person here that he can deliver messages to if I for some reason can't get to him

[Doc] Makes a little nervous swallow. The idea of being somewhere that Cp controls all the mobs is unsettling to say the least. -

[Lie] - CP I swear if you turn any of them on Doc...

[CP] - This is strictly business

[Doc] Isn't that something Mafia people say before they shoot people?

[CP] - Oh shut up

[Doc] Hey, I have every right to be nervous. You're just as indestructable as I am now, and your attitude towards me is a bit... mercurial.

[CP] - Mostly because I couldn't figure out what the fuck to do with all that energy!

[Doc] Yeah... that was... odd. What are you planning to do if it happens again?

[CP] - Fucking Nether I don't know!

[Doc] Sticks hir tail under hir like a dog - watch my back, got it.

[Lie] - I'm sure we can find something for you to expend your energy on by then

[Doc] O...okay... I'll go with you. But if I decide to wear this shape for a bit to calm my nerves you don't get to take it personally.

[CP] - My office is large enough to fit Endrea in her dragon form so it won't be a problem

[Doc] That's fine.... but first, Lie? Do you need a hand while I'm big enough to pick you up? Or are you healed enough to tend to yourself without help?

[Lie] - I should be fine, thank you

[Doc] You're welcome. - Gives a little flip of hir mane and shrinks down into hir normal shape with a whitish swirl of coat. Xe takes a moment to give Deerheart a kiss and waggle hir eyebrows at hir still naked lover.

[Deer] Whispers- Leave your coat, I'll keep it warm~

[Doc] Gets pink around hir cheeks and coughs a little- Ah love.... I'm going to a business meeting, a tank top would seem a bit too casual.

[Deer] - Phooey

[Doc] Leans down and takes a skim of pale purple pixels from a block in the floor. With artful hands xe swirls them around Deerheart and makes a soft, violet sundress over her skin. - You can steal it again when I get back. Just have a present for now.

[Deer] Feels the dress and kisses Doc's cheek- I love you

[CP] Is standing there with a portal ready- Oi, we going or no?

[Doc] Has a rather sappy expression and flushed cheeks. - I love you too, my treasure.

[Doc] Oh! Yeah, okay. - Kisses Deerheart again and follows Cp.

-They step into CP's office on the other side of the portal. It's in the Nether in a large fortress set up more like a mansion. The Nether brick is warm and the glow stone above provides ample light. Winston is looking through a few record books in the room for research and jumps slightly as CP and Doc enter. His hand immediately goes for the handle of his sword-

[CP] - Stand down Winston, it's alright

[Doc] Is trying not to stare at Winston, he's far more high res then xe's used too and looks more like a rather emaciated human then a skeleton. Xe looks at hir own hands and freezes, feeling just a touch of the overstimulation that hit hir so hard in the real world.

[CP] Approaches Winston- Winston, this is Doc, they pretty much run the other server- He hands the glitched paper to Winston- If ever you can't find me or I am unable to get to you... You can trust them

[Winston] Takes the paper and it vanishes, becoming a part of his code-

[Doc] Is a bit flattered by Cp's admonition but is also looking around like a stunned tourist.

[Winston] Speaks to CP, all Doc can hear are normal Wither skeleton noises- Sir, are you sure about this?

[CP] - Yes Winston, positive

[Winston] - Very well, oh, I should mention while your here that there's been a mishap in the potions room, I'm not exactly sure what happened, but something is blocking the door

[CP] - I'll go take a look. Doc, do you wanna stay in here or stay with me?

[Doc] Hmm? Aww Cp, you're not going to tell your right hand man that you're bascially Minecraft's answer to the liquid metal Terminator now?

[CP] Scowls at Doc while Winston tilts his head slightly in confusion-

[Doc] What? It's the truth.

[CP] - There's no need Doc...

[Doc] Looks slightly disappointed- Okay. I guess if you're already running the show theres no reason to brag. I'll stay with you if you don't mind.

[CP] - Come on then- CP leads Doc farther down into the warmer parts of his home until they come upon a door. CP tries it and does find it truly jammed. With a sigh he throws his weight against it and it does budge some letting CP see what's blocking it- Great, one of the shelves somehow fell over

[Doc] Can I try?

[CP] - Go ahead

[Doc] Takes out a simple stone pickaxe and taps it on the door a few times until it pops off it's hinges and spins small near the floor- Easy.

[CP] Rolls eyes- I'd rather not destroy my doors

[Doc] Is holding the door in one hand- I can put it back.

[CP] Steps into the room, shoving the shelf back into place, there's shattered glass and old potions all over the floor-

[Doc] Is glad for hir heavy boots- Someone had a temper tantrum.

[CP] - Wasn't me, and I know Winston wouldn't do this, he's the only other one allowed here. So unless Giselle decided to go where she knows she's not allowed again then I don't know what happened...

[Doc] The Nether hath no fury like a woman scorned...

[CP] - True- CP begins checking his stock to see what he's low on- Shit, I have a lot of potions to remake...

[Doc] What do you need? I know I've had it easier since Lie started making her flowers, but I'm still good at this.

[CP] - Healing, poison, weakness, and other potions of the like...

[Doc] Makes a cheezy expression - can a brother get an op please?

[CP] Narrows eyes- Fine- With a flick of his hand he op's Doc

[Doc] Happy sigh- Thank you. - Xe starts hunting around for ingredients and clearing off a space for the remaining brewing stands.

[CP] Checks to see if there's anything else which needs doing-

[Doc] Makes a graceful pirouette as xe grinds and pours and moves the raw materials and liquids from bottle to stand. There's a certain artfulness to hir movements.

[Winston] Pops his head in and hands CP a small pile of paperwork-

[CP] Takes it- Thanks

[Doc] Forgets hirself and cheerfully whistles a bit, xe gives each finished bottle a little swirl in the torchlight and the smallest kiss before setting them neatly in their newly marked cubbies and shelves.

[CP] Groans as he looks over the paper work- Oh joy, the pigmen are at it again...

[Doc] The way you say it, it sounds like either a gang or an indie band.

[CP] - Nope, just them fighting over who should be general again...

[Doc] Silly piggies. - Is doing wheelclicks on each type of finished potion, filling up the shelves with normal bottle types.

[CP] Tosses the papers on the counter in the middle of the room, the same which he'd tortured Lie on so long ago- I doubt Grayson will actually let any of them take his position, so I'm not too concerned

[Doc] Pushes the papers back into a neat stack and sets a bowl full of the healing paste xe made with Lies flowers next to them. - Does he have the biggest tusks? The loudest bellow? Perhaps the most ginormous balls?

[CP] - He's taller and heavier than me

[Doc] That's a lot of bacon. I'd say he's qualified.

[CP] - He's also aggressive as all fuck, he still tries to pick fights with me

[Doc] Not surprised. Boars are short tempered animals. - Xe starts turning some of the doubled potions into lingering versions. The colorful glows plays across hir smiling face in the dim room.

[CP] Notes the bowl of healing paste and scoffs a bit, finding it a bit humorous-

[Doc] Scoops the paste out of the bowl into some small jars and stacks them on a shelf. Xe's multiplying the mixture as xe stirs it with one hand so the level never seems to change.

[CP] - You know, I tortured Lie on this table...

[Doc] Freezes - I'm.. glad... I'm not psychic. - Hir eyes look a bit wet.

[CP] - There are a few places here that I did things to her which I would never consider doing to her anymore... But what I did to her here is the most likely to happen again. I heal faster than normal, but I can't heal others... I'd have to use potions to heal her...

[Doc] Then you'll have my potions this time. And at least the healing won't taste and feel like more pain.

[CP] - I prefer using splash potions, although more painful, they work faster

[Doc] Correction, YOURS are painful. Mine are not.

[Doc] And I have a bit of an idea.

[CP] - What now? And they're pain was a valuable torture device...

[Doc] Pulls out some of Lies healing flowers and multiplies them into a rather large bouquet. Xe starts clearing the central table - Then you can make your own for those purposes. My medicine is gentle.

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Doc] Spreads out the flowers and starts melting them onto the surface of the table. The pixels spread like greenish paint and integrate into the texture of the stone, Leaving a scattering of teeny green squares.

[Doc] what do you mean? My splash potions don't hurt people. I mean, apart from the poison, weakness, ones that are supposed to. 

[CP] - Whatever... What the fuck are you doing to the table?

[Doc] Buffs the surface a bit and it gives off the slightest glow. - I embedded Lies flowers into it. Whoever lays here will heal a bit from being in contact with it.

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Doc] Grins- You're welcome. - Starts making the splash potion versions of what he asked for. Xe tastes one of them just to check it's potency.

[CP] - Ah damnit, I still need to prep the End for moving too...

[Doc] Lots of stuff to box up and mark fragile?

[CP] - Oh shut up

[Doc] You love it. Here- Xe pours off a bit of a regeneration potion - try it. Just a taste.

[CP] - Why? I'm not hurt

[Doc] Trust me.

[CP] Tastes it-

-It's slightly fizzy and sweet like a cherry cream soda, it doesn't do anything because Cp is unhurt but it tastes good-

[Doc] I'm rather fond of the leaping potion too. It's so minty.

[CP] - Whatever. Do you want me to send you home or would you rather stick around?

[Doc] Don't you think Lie would worry if I came back without you?

[CP] Groans- Fine- Grabs the hem of Doc's coat and tp's them to the end. Before then is a large quartz manor, Endrea's home

[Doc] Suddenly transforms - FUCK ME IT'S COLD OUT HERE. I need my extra body fat!

[CP] - This is pretty much the main part which needs to be moved, it will replace the main land mass

[Doc] Seems to have way more yellow fluff at hir corners then usual. - Are you going to use World Edit?

[CP] - Nope- Holds up a glitch ball of code- Consider these as anchors, they'll pretty much tear this area from here and allow me to move it

[Doc] Niiiiice - Does a skim of the ball - Very tidy. And Endrea has a lovely house too.

[CP] - You can explore it later, right now I just wanna get these placed. I'll have to do the same over in the other End as well to switch them

[Doc] Can I help?

[CP] - Sure, why not

[Doc] Ducks partway underground and comes up between Cp's legs so he's sitting in the middle of hir mane. - Where do they go?

[CP] - A little ways out from the island all over

[Doc] Trots out to the edge and looks down - Just hold on. Geeze that's disorienting. I hate the Void. - Makes a little hop into space and runs along

[CP] Tosses the balls out where they need to be-

[Doc] Prances around the perimeter of the island-

[CP] Chucks a few above as well- We'll need to get under too

[Doc] Got it- Heads downward- I take it Endrea is still on the other server someplace? I haven't seen her in days and I'd think she'd come out to look if she was here.

[CP] - She should still be on the other one... When was the last time you saw her?

[Doc] When she got snippy with GK for challenging that Charizard.

[CP] - She got snippy?

[Doc] Yeah, she was just being weird and moody, acting like GK had done something really dumb. I mean yeah, it was pure instinct for him to attack another male dragon but it was hostile and spoiling for a fight anyway.

[CP] - Shit... She's prepping

[Doc] Oh dear, that sounds PMS-y.

[CP] - It is, her body isn't quite ready to lay fertile ender eggs, but she will lay some, and she'll guard them as if they're going to hatch. This will happen a couple of times before they start being fertile. We need to get those eggs away from her...

[Doc] Why? Will they rot and make her upset or something?

[CP] - She'll remain aggressive and unable to control herself until they're gone. Best bet is to destroy the eggs unless you wanna experiment with them. There's nothing wrong with the eggs themselves

[Doc] Geeze... have you had to do this a few times? It seems like destroying them will either enrage her or make her cry, a lot...

[CP] - More times then I can count. I've tried reasoning with her but with a body that young the hormones are too strong. She will be upset for a few days but she does understand and is grateful after awhile

[Doc] Looks a bit heartbroken. - Poor Endrea... At the least lets get this End moving and bring her already alive kids to her ASAP.

[CP] - We just gotta prep the End on the other end and I'll be able to switch them

[Doc] Are we done here?

[CP] - Yeah- He opens a portal back to their server- Should we check on Endrea first or get the End's switching first? It will take a bit of time

[Doc] A little shiver goes through hir - no... we go to The End first. I just realized something that might be really important. - Hops through into the sun and quivers happily as hir resolution goes back down. - Just hang on

[CP] Closes the portal behind them- Fine

[Doc] Flies out towards Stevie's house and then continues out over the water, there's nothing for several chunks and then a tube of cobbles just sticking out of the water, with a ladder down the middle. Doc drops them straight down, hir body glitching through the rock and water but carrying Cp through the open air of the tunnel -

[CP] - FUCK!

[Doc] They land down inside a fortress well below the water and Doc sniffs around for a moment before following the torches into a room with an End portal already set up. Xe slithers inside of it with a crackle and emerges into their servers End. The Endermen turn to look and a few of them give off hostile growls.

[CP] Sighs and drop kicks a few of them after flying off of Doc- FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Scrambles over to a pillar in the middle of a basin filled with stars- It's still here!

[CP] - Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?

[Doc] Not the fountain; This! - Xe pulls out an Ender dragon egg. - Remember when Steve kicked you in the nuts? He did much worse to the Ender dragon here. But he was in such a rage state he didn't take the prize.

[CP] - What about it?

[Doc] We give it to Endrea! Duh. It's fertile. It just needs to be kept warm to make it hatch.

[CP] - You want to give her... A baby ender dragon of her own?

[Doc] YES. She wants a baby. Her hormones are raging. It's a fair trade. We get rid of the bad eggs and give her the good one.

[CP] - It will be tricky...

[Doc] Even though I can move through solid stone? You can make a distraction can't you? We'll do it the sneaky way

[CP] - We can try

[Doc] Puts the precious egg in hir inventory with a big smile. - I like this plan. Lets lay those anchors. - Heads for the edge and bounds along the airblocks.

[CP] Tosses the anchors out, there are slight glitches as the balls align themselves with the ones on the other server-

[Doc] Runs the big brine all around the island and then mounts up high over the center. - Now what?

[CP] - Now we activate it- He concentrates and the End glitches- We should get out of here, it will take awhile anyways

[Doc] Ah, I was wondering if it would be something showy and dramatic or not. - Heads for the fountain and slips inside. They reemerge in the fortress and head for the surface again.

[CP] - Now we just gotta find Endrea...

[Doc] I can do that- Starts using hir farsight as an admin to look for her-

-Endrea is huddled down in the mountains beyond the village on the other side of the bridge-

[Doc] Turns out over the water and starts heading parallel to the bridge. - She's by the hole we covered up. Where she came in at.

[CP] - Got it

[Doc] Should we bother trying to talk to her first? Or just stealth it up?

[CP] Stealth

[Doc] Made myself a chaser while I was in your lab Cp. Have some of this. It'll put pixelly hair on your chest- Gives a bottle of blue liquid to Cp

[CP] - The fuck does it do?

[Doc] Throws the same in the air and lets it splatter on hir head suddenly Cp is sitting on nothing but still flying through the air. - And it tastes like almonds too!

[CP] With a sigh he drinks the invisibility potion-

[Doc] Proceeds with caution, landing in the grass and slinking over the lip of the canyon before slipping down into the dark, clinging to the wall blocks like a gecko.

[Endrea] Is curled on top of a cobble nest, twelve shiny black eggs in the center-  
[4:05:29 AM] Dr. Franken Stein: [Doc] Whispers in the chat - Just get her a little bit above or too the side of it and looking the other way, I only need a moment.

[CP] - Fine- He jumps off and begins breaking stones to get Endrea's attention

[Endrea] Growls at the noise and starts to stand, trying to figure out the source of the noise-

[Doc] Slips down into the ground and heads for a spot under the nest.

[Endrea] Roars as she scans her surroundings- SHOW YOURSELF!

[Doc] peeks slightly out from under the surface. The eggs are right in front of hir.

[Endrea] Is focused on finding the source of the noise-

[Doc] Lifts one paw high enough to place the fertile egg and then opens hir jaws around the rest and slips back underground. [As long as something is entirely in hir mouth it's protected enough to be able to move through things with the rest of hir.] - Xe heads up the inside of the moutain wall and out onto the grass again before spitting the eggs out on the ground. - YUCK.

[CP] Hears Doc and flies over there, he quickly counts and confirms that Doc got all the eggs- So what do you want to do with them?

[Doc] Not put them in my mouth again! They taste like ass.

[CP] - Well how do you think they come out?

[Doc] I KNOW. RIGHT? - Gathers up the eggs. - So is she going to go ballistic? I'm sure she can count.

[Endrea] Once she no longer hears the noise for a bit turns back to the nest and growls, there's a strange egg there and no sign of her own. SHe sniffs the new eggs, and it smells like a different dragons. She lets out a very angry roar-

[Doc] Jumps slightly as the potion wears off. - I guess that answers my question.

[CP] - We should go

[Doc] YES. - Starts stirring up some clouds and within moments it looks ready to pour down rain. Xe scoops up CP again and leaps into the air, zigzagging for the cover of the clouds above.

[CP] Grumbles- Endrea doesn't like water dumbass...

[Doc] Exactly. It should keep her down in her hole. Duh.

[CP] - Whatever you fucking crazy doctor

[Doc] Glows with pride. - I love you too Cp.

[CP] - Shut the fuck up


	105. Lazur, Moving the End

[Silver] Is outside training his pokemon, just to give them some more practice-

[Endrea] Growls at the sky threatening to rain as she creeps back under the overhang to the nest. She nudges the strange new egg, deep down she knows the other eggs wouldn't have hatched, but that didn't stop her maternal instincts from trying to hatch them. She begins licking the new egg, trying to remove the other dragons scent. After beginning to hear the gentle patter of rain Endrea covers the new egg with her wing and curls around it, her hormones still raging and telling her to protect the egg-

[Doc] Looks back- Well at least she's not chasing us. I hope she doesn't just smash it or something.

[CP] - Who knows, I've never done this before

[Doc] Me neither, isn't it exciting?

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Rolls hir eyes and weaves along, xe makes a point in dragging Cp through a cloud so he can't see for a minute.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Doc] Chuckles- Now that's the Cp I know! Actually I'm proud of you. You've been civil to me for several hours.

[CP] - SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

[Doc] Is flapping hir jaw as he talks like a puppet mouthing his words. - Hehe

[CP] - I'm going to punch you

[Doc] Okay Cp, maybe later- Gets over the spawn and sees Silver, Xe goes down in a spiral and slips into the ground, leaving Cp to thump softly on his butt in the grass.

[CP] Mutters- Ass

[Silver] - O-oh, h-h-h-hello

-The eevee runs around, tackling Espurr as it goes-

[Doc] Pops back up out of reach and greets Lapras with a bit of a head bow, before saying hi to Silver- Is everyone out exercising today?

[Silver] - Yes, th-th-they n-need the p-p-p-p-practice

[CP] Stands and stretches- How's the charizard doing?

[Silver] - Oh! It's s-s-still healing...

[Silver] Looks at the pokeball-

[Doc] If I heal it, is there less of a chance of it going berzerk next time we let it out?

[Silver] - N-no, all of S-S-Strangled's p-p-p-pokemon are j-just aggressive...

[Doc] I kinda feel like I should do it anyway though... it's kinda mean to keep it all cooped up...

[Silver] - I w-wouldn't s-s-say it's coo-cooped up, I-inside is it's n-n-natural e-e-enviroment

[Doc] Pokes a ball with a thick claw- Oh, so these have some kind of virtual enviroment inside?

[Silver] - Y-yes

[Doc] You know... I think I'm going to do it anyway. Because the item I'm thinking of using would be a useful thing for you to have. I'm going to step out for a sec. I'll be right back. - Drops a ring of static and slides into it.

[Silver] - W-w-where is he g-g-going?

[CP] - Who the fuck knows

[Doc] Comes back in laughing heartlilly. - Some kid tried to catch me with a Pokeball. You should have seen the look on his face!

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Doc] It just kinda bounced off my nose and rolled off, I laughed so hard I thought I was gonna pee.

[Silver] - O-oh, sorry about th-that

[Doc] Don't be sorry Silver, it was hilarious. But I got what we need- Xe pulls out a yellow oblong trapezoid, and multiples them into several before handing them off to Silver - These are Revives. No need for a Pokecenter when I can get into Pokemon Go instead.

[Silver] - U-u-uh, ummm, I... I d-d-don't know how t-t-to use th-th-these...

[Doc] Oh it's easy, can I have Charizard's ball?

[Silver] Hesitantly hands it over-

[Doc] Taps the crystal on the ball and it vanishes. There's a chiming noise to show it's been used. -

-The ball shakes a bit-

[Doc] Silver.... I found something else though... I think this is just as much your department as mine. - Shows a very old and damaged pokeball - I found it in some weeds

[Silver] Holds his hands out for it-

[Doc] Lays it gently in his hands - The only coherent part of the code reads MissingNo...

-Silvers unknowns appear and investigate the ball-

[Silver] - Th-they d-d-don't usually d-d-d-do th-this...

[Doc] You mean... do they break when they get damaged so nothing is trapped inside? Or do you mean that the unknowns usually don't show interest in other pokemon? 

[Silver] Normally the balls a-are either g-g-given to another trainer, o-o-or th-t-the pokemon releases themselves. P-p-plus the unknowns d-d-don't usually sh-show interest...

[Doc] So what kind of Pokemon is a MissingNo?

[Silver] - Don't know

[Doc] Looks excited now- Open it.

[Silver] Tosses the ball out and a mass of glitches comes out-

[Doc] Starts scanning it's code. It's a mess, but seems to be staying in one coherent but fluxuating shape. - Poor thing...

[CP] - Greeeeeeeeeeat, another new thing on the server...

[Doc] This is a place for glitches, and healing. And sorting out code like this is just like untangling a pile of unstrung yarn. It just needs a patient person to give it some care. - Looks at Silver-

[Silver] Is already inspecting it-

[Doc] Makes an attempt to communicate and gets a weird electronic noise as a response. - Interesting

[CP] - Hey Doc, shouldn't we let TLOT know about the new arrivals?- The subtitles the missingno are giving him are driving him nuts

[Doc] I guess. You actually want to go talk to him? That's kinda new.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Just smiles beatifically

[Doc] Do you have everything in hand here Silver?

[Silver] - Y-y-yeah...

[Doc] Good man, I feel like I'm leaving our new glitch in more then capable hands.

[Zly Wilk] -Zly sits in the middle of the storage room in the castle tower, deep in meditation. He concentrates on the images revealed in the nightmares CP induced on him. Unbeknownst to him, his energies are affecting the structure above him. The summoner starts broadcasting a specific call below it's normal passive beacon. Without realizing it, Zly is calling out for someone who is beyond the server walls. -

[Doc] Perks up a bit, as a brine xe's aware of the call of the summoner, but not as adept at ignoring it as the others-

[CP] Subtitles is filled with the summoner's message- WHAt THE FUCK IS GOING ON NOW!

[Doc] I think someone is making a phone call.

[CP] Groans and starts heading towards the castle- Well I intend on terminating it!

[Doc] Trots after him - Now now, don't be like that

[CP] - Do you want it to attract a NOTCH's attention?

[Doc] Oh.... Good point. Okay, lets go check on it. But no smashing my summoner!

[Zly Wilk] - The message is low and steady like a pulse, just one word, being repeated over and over.... 'Blue'.

[Doc] Picks up Cp and hops along until they're on the side of the tall tower where the door is.

[Doc] Shifts down and holds the door for the bigger brine -

[Zly Wilk] - eyes closed, he furrows his brow in concentration, trying to remember the people he saw in his nightmares -

[CP] Grumbles but does walk in-

[Doc] Takes the stairs two at a time to the top and looks around

[Zly Wilk] - is oblivious to the commotion going on in the room above him. -

[Doc] Snuffs out the fire at the top of the summoner, it silences the call.

[CP] Followed more slowly and notices Zly, he scowls- The fuck are you doing you fucker?

[Doc] Comes back down one floor- There was no one up there- oh!

[Zly Wilk] - shakes himself out of his meditation like a man waking up from a dream - The hell is your problem this time? - he growls - Just trying to stay out of your bloody way!

[CP] - YOU WERE FUCKING BROADCASTING!

[Doc] Easy there both of you. Maybe he didn't know how loud that was.

[Zly Wilk] - stands up and starts putting on his shirt - What are you going on about? - cocks head to the side - Broadcasting? what do you mean?

[Doc] the arrangement over your head is a passive beacon for Herobrines, you turned it up to eleven somehow

[Zly Wilk] I had no idea! I swear...

[Doc] It's okay, it's quiet now. Who were you calling for?

[Zly Wilk] I don't know! Gods... it could have been anyone.... Those nightmares CP plunged me into unlocked some partial memories. Things I assume I wasn't supposed to have access to. Could you read what the message was saying?

[CP] - Blue, that's all it said

[Doc] Nightmares... geeze... I told you to stop doing that to people....

[CP] -HE STARTED IT!

[Doc] Somedays... I really do feel like the honorary server mom.

[CP] - OH SHUT UP!

[CP] - Oh, and what the fuck is with that wither skeleton you have caged?

[Doc] Oh hir? What about hir?

[CP] - It's insane for starters

[Doc] Yeah, I know. Fascinating isn't it? Every so often they'll say something that sounds really lucid and calm but mostly it's just nonsense.

[CP] - You're lucky you can't hear everything

[Doc] Is interested now - why? what did they say to you? 

[CP] - Crazy talk, mostly sounding like a coming apocalypse

[Doc] Not suprised. But we'll work on it.

[CP] Is very tempted to just shove the translation code into Doc-

[Doc] You're making a face. I feel like I should back away

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Feels a small buzz - I have email?

[Doc] I mean, I get junk mail all the time, but this doesn't look like SPAM

[CP] - Fucking Nether

\- Email from an unknown sender - 

Greetings. You are the one called InfamousDoctorF. I believe you are harboring an ally of mine. He goes by Zly Wilk. If I may, I would wish to parlay to discuss this unexpected develpment. 

Blue.

[Doc] Huh? Why does he want to bargain if the person is an ally?

[Zly Wilk] -looks aprehensive - What is it?

[Doc] Someone says they're an ally of yours but wants to talk to me.

[Zly Wilk] I have no way of knowing if they are telling the truth, however, the woman in the blue dress in my deam appeared to be a friend. They appeared after CP broke me out of the nightmares.

[Doc] Okay. I'm pretty confident about letting one person in to talk. I'll tp us. Silver should still be near the spawn

[CP] - Leave me out of this

[Zly Wilk] - shrugs into his coat and puts his boots and bracers back on -

[Doc] Already typing - /Tp InfamousDoctorF, HerobrineCp, ZlyWilk to player LostSilver /-

[CP] - You fucker

[Doc] I already had it typed out, shush

[Silver] Is surprised by the sudden teleport and freezes the area around him-

[Doc] Slips on the ice - WHOAH!

[Silver] - S-s-s-sorry...

[Doc] Gets situated and makes hir way off the ice patch- It's okay, my metal heels just don't get much traction on ice.

[Zly Wilk] -catches himself from falling, steadies himself and makes his way off the ice, looking around at his new surroundings -

[CP] Floats, having expected this to happen

-Lapras starts licking the ice-

[Doc] Makes the beginnings of an opening and emails Blue to follow hir signal to it. -

\- A woman appears in the portal, a hooded cloak around her, and pushes against the barrier -

[Doc] Shoves the loop of the portal over and behind her and closes it. - Hello there. I'm Doc. You emailed me?

\- the woman steps and removes her hood. she is a little bit shorter than Zly in his boots, and has a lithe, athletic build. she is attired in a long flowing dress of dark indigo with a corset under the cloak. Her eyes blaze a brilliant white glow below a mess of dark hair - 

Yes. Greetings Doctor. May we be well met on this day. I felt it was only right to meet with you first as you are the administrator of the server. Also.... - she sighs - Zly may not know me anymore....

[Doc] Stands proudly - Good health and blessings on you as well. Zly came to us injured and we have been sheltering him. He seems to have lost most of his memories.

[CP] Grumbles and skulks away-

[Lazur] - bows deeply - My name is Lazur. For... Obvious reasons... I've gone by 'Blue' while out there. 

[Zly Wilk] - shakes his head and takes a step back - I do not know this woman... yet... she seems familiar - is very confused -

[Doc] Nice to meet you. May I ask what your intentions are? Parlay implies you might not be safe talking to me otherwise, or vice versa. Are you also a brine glitch? 

[Lazur] My appoligies. Yes, the events that have glitched Zly have also affected me. I mean no harm, but despite the plans to have Zly hide here, I was unsure if your reputation was the truth.

[CP] Yelling- Doc's an asshole!

[Doc] Reputation? Not nice Cp...

-The eevee goes over to Lazur and sniffs her-

[CP] - It's true!

[Lazur] Yes. there are some out there that know of you, those of us who fight to protect those who are being oppressed, repair and defend. There are whispers of a server where glitches and brines can find safety, and the being that created that server is kind and just. 

As for my intentions... It is complicated. You see, as part of the plan to hide Zly, My memories of him were wiped out. It was only after I heard his call that they were unlocked. And I know that he should not have been able to unlock those memories so soon. So something has gone wrong, and I knew I had to reach out.

[Doc] Forgive Cp, he and I have a -coughs- friendly rivalry

[Doc] But I'm flattered, and it is true. We do harbor quite a few who wouldn't find sanctuary elsewhere. 

[CP] - BULLSHIT DOC!

[Doc] Cp can.... make people dream. He was having an issue with Zly and seems to have opened something in his mind accidently. 

[Doc] So what is your relation to him? Just a friend?

[Lazur] Ah.... that makes sense. Thankfully it did not unlock more sinister memories. I am his - searches for the word - companion. We have been a bonded pair for longer than either of us could remember.... if we could remember.

[CP] - Oh joy, another lovey dovey couple

[Doc] Ah... his mate. You realize it's dangerous for you to be apart for long periods, do you not?

[Doc] Some brines will feel like they're dying and suffer greatly if seperated from their counterpart.

[Zly Wilk] - has been staring intently at the woman, his staff in his hands, but he is only using it as a walking stick, leaning on it slightly. - An interesting story.... but how do we know you are telling the truth? I've felt FINE so far. I think if I had a mate then I would certainly remember THAT!

[Doc] I guess it depends on if you were married or only dating. I can see how only one might hurt if the the other has no memory of them.

[Lazur] - looks at Zly with a mixture of sadness and pity - Oh my poor Zly. No, we are not 'mates' in that meaning. Ours is a deep, but plutonic, relationship. You see, Doctor, back in our earliest days, the being that is now Zly was once a kind of virus killer program, and I was a linked diagnostic tool. As we traveled and evolved, gained our sentience, we changed. I went from being a thing to be used to becoming a free being, a partner, treated with the utmost respect, and trust. And while we've been apart for longer before, we hold a bit of eachother within ourselves. - shakes her head - I said it was complicated.

[Doc] Ah, I understand. I'm just very aware of the pain of being apart in that situation. It led me the last few steps along the path to becoming a full Herobrine myself. But this is all quite interesting. I myself don't know what my purpose was in the beginning, if I had one. It sounds like you both could be a lot of help around here.

[Zly Wilk] Yes, and what of the man in the hologram? where is that bastard that did those horrible things I saw in my dreams... that did this to me?! - his eye glows in anger -

[CP] From near Doc's place, yelling- Who fucking cares!

[Doc] Was it a NOTCH?

[Lazur] - is taken aback - Hologram? 

[Zly Wilk] - takes the inventory out of his inventory and plays it - 

[Lazur] - mutters to herself - oh you mad fool....

[CP] Starts looking around for TLOT to let him know about the egg they gave Endrea, he starts in the kitchen-

[Doc] Is just watching them both curiously. Xe reaches out for Silvers Espurr to pet their head.

[Espurr] - Espurr!

[Doc] Ear scritches

-Espurr purrs a bit-

[Doc] Pulls out a razzberry and offers it.

-Espurr happily eats it-

[CP] Doesn't see TLOT there and goes searching, nearing the wither skeleton cage-

[Lazur] Zly, It was against the rules when we set this up, but I think you need to know the truth. - walks up to Zly and gently touches his face. She smiles at him as he looks back in confusion and fear. she leans forward and whispers something in his ear. 

[Zly Wilk] - stumbles back and falls on his rear, a look of shock on his face, his mouth working, but words not coming out.... in a low whisper - Lazur.... oh my dear Lazur.... how. how could I forget you? Oh GODS! I REMEMBER! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME REMEMBER?! it was me! The man in the hologram.... was.... ME! I.... I did that. -is trembling on the ground

[Lazur] Sorry my friend....

[W] - notices CP and runs up to the edge of his cage - RATTLE DEM BONES! RATTLE DEM BONES!

[Doc] Is shocked. - You locked his memories... What was so terrible that it needed to be hidden like that?

[CP] Stops in front of cage- OH FUCK OFF!!!!

[LH] Peeks around the stairs and sees Cp- Mew?

[CP] - Oh you have got to be kidding me...

[LH] Shows Cp his butt briefly and scampers along the edge wall of the polar bear cage- Purrr

[W] - running his finger bones up and down his rib cage like playing a washboard - DEM BONES DEM BONES DEM DRYYYYYYYYYY BONES. soon my master comes. I am the herald of the king of the neither and ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO DEM BONES DEM BONES..... - cackles wildly -

[CP] - Why am I even still standing here?

[LH] Adds a melodic yowl to the din

[Zly Wilk] buries his head in his hands and shakes his head miseribly, refusing to believe it.

[Lazur] Doctor... may we speak in private on this? I do not wish the others here to think ill of what I am about to say.

[CP] - Fucking Nether...

[Silver] - O-o-oh, d-d-d-d-don't mind m-me...

[Doc] Rustles around - I think I have one of Lie's calming flowers, here. -Sticks it in the ground next to Zly

[W] -imitates CPs voice- Fucking Nether.... fucking nether.....

[Doc] Silver? Can you keep an eye on him for a few minutes?

[Silver] - S-s-s-sure

[Zly Wilk] - sits in misery, the flowers seeming to not have an effect.

[Doc] Steps to the side with Lazur- What is it?

[CP] Stares at LH for a little bit- ... TLOT!

[LH] Puffs up at his sudden yell - Mow!

[Lazur] -looks around at the beautiful scenery around them and speaks softly - what if you were programmed to help, but found a situation you couldn't help? What if you were faced with the end of not only all of this - gestures around - but the downfall of.... EVERYTHING? What would you do?

[Doc] I'd find someone who could help. And if I failed, I'd die trying to fix it myself.

[TLOT] Over the chat - Yeah, what?

[CP] - I need to fucking talk to you

[TLOT] chat- Sure you do.

[CP] - It's about Endrea

[TLOT] Oh?

[CP] - Yeah, so where the fuck are you?

[TLOT] -chat- Deep in the basement. Where are you?

[CP] - In front of the damn insane wither skeleton

[TLOT] -chat- Oh. I'm coming. Hang on...

[Lazur] -nods - You would have made a good Guardian, I think. We were called to help a server. They were facing a virus like no one had ever seen before. It had become self aware. it took over anything it touched and re-wrote it's very code until it was no longer that being, but another virus. just consuming and multiplying. and it ENJOYED it. It tried to take us over, but we were immune. The virus, it WAS able to take over a NOTCH AI. Imagine. the powers of a NOTCH, used for the sole purpose of taking over and infecting the entire server. It learned how to open portals and break through fire walls. We did EVERYTHING we could to fight it.... in the end we only had one alternative....

[LH] Is teasing the polar bear

[TLOT] Tps in at the top of the stairs. - What is it Cp?

[Doc] Narrows eyes - But you were immune... how interesting...

[CP] - So Doc and I anchored the two End's so they'll be switched soon and Endrea is nesting

[TLOT] Nesting? So they'll soon be more Enderman here? Great.

[CP] - Er, no. This clutch and the next few won't be fertile.

[W] -whispers to CP - Hey man. -motions him to come over to the cage -

[TLOT] poor Endrea

[CP] - She'll be aggressive until she gets her nhormones under control, but Doc decided that since she want's to nest and have children, they'd... Provide one...

[Doc] Pulls out a command block - Do you mind if I look at your code?

[TLOT] Oh dear.... did they kidnap a kid?!

[CP] Shakes his head- No, xe took the egg from the native End for this seed, the egg your mate left behind

[TLOT] You know... I had wondered about that. But I knew he didn't want to talk about it and his memories were a bit fuzzy. I thought maybe he'd just destroyed it too.

[Lazur] I know how it sounds... but we with our complex code, we were able to fight it off. we could not find a way to pass that immunity to the citizens of the server. We tried. Gods... in the end, it was decided between Zly, myself, and the remaining Admins of the server to take drastic actions.

[W] -to CP - HEY MAN.... mere! - motions him over.

[CP] - Nope, it was still up there, and now Endrea is nesting on it hopefully. She seemed mad about losing the original twelve...

[Doc] I don't want to look because I don't believe you. I want to compare your software and maybe add a copy of it to my favorite virus remover.

[TLOT] I can imagine. Do you think it will hatch? It's been sitting cold for a very long time.

[Lazur] I'm always willing to learn and adapt, and I'd be grateful for any help.... you see, to stop this threat from spreading, even as the admins fought off the infection to themselves, the decision was made to.... fry the server and destroy everything on it. And now I've had to unlock the memories of him being forced into committing mass genocide on an entire server full of beings that we pledged to save.

[CP] - How the fuck should I know?

[W] HEY MAN. hey man. HEEEYYYYYY MAN.... HEY MAN.....

[CP] - WHAT!?

[Doc] Oh... no wonder he's upset... geeze... but if you had no choice... I thank you for your sacrifice, it sounds like what you were facing was a signifigant threat. -Motions - Just put your hands on the block and I'll have a look. 

[W] - 'mere. -waves him toward cage.

[CP] - NO!

[Lazur] -Places her hands on the command block-

[W] - whimpers -

[TLOT] Man he's loud. What's he saying anyway?

[CP] - Absolute nonsense

[W] - looks at LH - Kit-tay!

[Doc] Pulls up a translucent display and starts fiddling with it. After a moment a large green root vegetable appears in the middle of the block. Xe starts copying lines and laying them like strips of paper mache over the green bulbed vegetable. - This is exquisite. Everything so tight and organized. If you've been rewriting your own code as you go along, you're a savant, trully.

[LH] Mew?

[TLOT] He seems to want your attention pretty badly for nonsense Cp...

[CP] - FINE! What the fuck do you want asshole!?

[Lazur] - I Thankee sai. It's been a colaboration between Zly Wilk and myself over many cycles to suit many needs.

[W] - leans non chalantly against the bars of his cage, pretending to pick at non existant fingernails says in a conversational tone - Hey man.... who is the question of whether or not to mention the fact that the new cat would replace the current version? AND the property will be sold to the training and the other hand is pointing to the tree? - gives a self satisfied nod as if passing along a great wisdom and looks at CP expectantly.

[CP] - Yeah I'm just gonna ignore you from now on

[W] - shakes his head disapprovingly

[Doc] Finishes with the scan and picks up the fat vegetable, it's developed a bit of a glow like a golden apple. - Oh... I can just feel how much more potent this is now... - Xe wheel clicks on it a bunch of times and files the stack. Xe holds out two of them - These are webroots, have one and give the other to Zly. Think of it as immunity boosting. But fair warning, it tastes different depending on who's eating it though.

[Doc] Takes one for hirself and bites into it. Xe has never eaten a pear, but that's what it tastes like. -

[CP] Turning towards TLOT- OI! Fucking remove the subtitles!

[TLOT] Gently - Are you going to ask me nicely?

[CP] - JUST FUCKING GET RID OF THEM!

[TLOT] Firmly- No. I hate that you can't do this simple thing Cp. Be an adult for once.

[CP] - I AM! YOU'RE THE ONE BEING CHILDISH!

[TLOT] Shakes his head. - Cp... you're only proving my point.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Rolls his eyes.

[Lazur] I thank thee again, Doctor. -bows- I will save these in my inventory for now. I feel that Zly will feel better if we eat these together. I'm not sure he yet trusts me, even though I've unlocked his memories. I had no idea he had left himself a message. That was a dangerous thing to do, if agents of the virus would have found him before he got here. He is brilliant, and he is mad in the very best sort of way, and very clever... but I fear at times he has been the victim of his own hubris...

[CP] Growls and flips TLOT the bird before perking a little- Oh, well that's happening faster than usual...

[Doc] Chuckles softly - Sounds like the kind of person I'd get along with very well... you have no idea the crazy things I've done in the name of fixing problems, or people...

[Lazur] These glitches are taking some time to get used to. I've never had to deal with this before... like chaos out of order.

[W] - realizes that CP has subtitles on - gasps - starts making a low clicking noise with his jaw bone. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click.

[CP] Sets himself on fire-

[TLOT] Spawns a sand block and dumps it on Cp to put him out-

[W] - click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. click. clickity-click clickity clack clickity-click clickity clack clickity-click clickity clack clickity-click clickity clack clickity-click clickity clack WHOO! WHOO!

[Doc] Well for some of them the glitch is what's keeping them alive. It's been an asset for me, if it had never happened I'd be a lot less able to protect myself and I never would have met the love of my life either.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[TLOT] Prepares the command in one hand - Just say please, that's all I ask.

[CP] - FUCK YOU!

[LH] Mrow.

[TLOT] Closes his eyes in annoyance-

[LH] PUUUUUUUUUUpleaseUUUUUUURR

[TLOT] Fucking Nether! THANK YOU. Gods you have a hard head - Chucks the command at Cp like a softball

[CP] Makes sure the subtitles are gone before speaking- Oh yeah, the cat's learning how to talk- Tp's off for his own safety

[TLOT] Stands there for a moment. He looks at the cat, who is washing his ears placidly. - Better tell Doc Cp's losing his marbles. It must be the stress getting to him.

[W] - All the mimsy were the borogroves..... And the momeraths outgrabe.... - sees CP has gone - awwwww....

[TLOT] Looks at the skeleton - You need anything big guy?

[CP] Is watching the sky outside, the transition of the End is happening faster than usual and he's looking for the usual sign of it in the overworld sky-

[Lazur] I am not sure that being such as ourselves can feel... love... in that way. but I am happy that there were advantages to this condition for yourself and others as well.

[Doc] So will you be staying with us Lazur? I mean, do you need a bed for now? 

[W] -sits in his cage and sulks - Feh!

[TLOT] Okay. Don't worry, I think you'll get more opportunites to annoy Cp. It looked like you were enjoying that.

[Lazur] I would be wherever Zly Wilk is. Now that we have been reunited, I fear he will need my help more than ever. I would have gladly traded places to spare him such pain.

[W] hehehehehehehe! - rocks back and forth on his tailbone with his knees drawn up to his breastbone.

[Doc] We should check on him. And take him inside. It will be dark soon.

[TLOT] Smiles- Way to keep up the good attitude.

[Lazur] Agreed. - has a thoughtful expression - has he exhibited any strange speech patterns since he has arrived?

[CP] Mentally to everyone on the server- Hey so a bunch of endermen are about to show up, it's normal, I assure you

[Doc] Other then talking to himself a bit? Not that I've seen.

[Doc] Yeaaaahhh, lets go in. Hey Silver! We should go inside now, bring your buddies too

[W] -to TLOT- Have you seen my Fez?

[TLOT] whats a fez? It sounds bubbly.

[Silver] Gets all his pokemon back in their balls including missingno-

[Doc] Can you walk Zly? I'll carry you if not.

[Lazur] Oh... good. There was one time he was stuck where he could only 'speak' by mentally projecting internet memes at you. -shakes head ruefully- I did NOT enjoy that adventure.

[Doc] That sounds hilarious. But I've been told I have an odd sense of humor

-Endermen are already beginning to pop up, all of them looking in the direction of where Endrea is nesting-

[Doc] Excuse me! - Does a tuck and roll and transforms into hir dragon shape. Xe turns up hir glitch as hot as it will go in hir tail and coils up Lost Silver in it.

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh!

[GK] Comes loping up the road- what's with all the fucking Endermen?

[Zly Wilk] -Is laying apatheticly on the ground, staring at the 'stars' above - Let them come for me. 

[Lazur] -Huffs impatiently - Get up you stupid old program. I did not save you to have you let yourself be ripped apart by mobs. -she moves with a lupine grace and sweeps up under Zly's shoulder and get him to his feet - Now go. 

[Zly Wilk] -Still looks forelorn but gathers his wits and follows the others.

[Doc] This way! - Leads them down the path to the house.

[GK] Dammit that means I gotta change to get inside....

-Above strips of void are visible-

[Doc] Ducks under the stables overhang and puts Silver through the front door before shifting down and following him in.

[Lazur] - follows close to Zly and, much as he did the night he first arrived, uses blasts of energy to blast at any mobs coming close to the group as they make their way inside.

[GK] Reluctantly turns back into his small human form and huffs inside.

-The endermen start moving enmass towards Endrea-

[GK] Looks up through he skylight - what the Nether is going on?!

[Steffan] -Over chat- Enderbro just teleported me into the basement in a blind panic, should I be concerned?

-The endermen are now gathered above Endrea, hissing a bit at the light drizzle of rain occurring-

[Doc] -chat- Probably not, just sit tight okay?

[Endrea] Looks up at her children and releases a low calming hum to them which can be heard for many chunks. Immediately her children flock closer to her and her offer of safety from the rain, nuzzling all those she can reach. They are curious about what she is curled around, but know better than to ask-

[Doc] -over the chat- Hey Deerheart? Lie? Where are you guys?

[GK] Heads for the kitchen with a shrug-

[Lie] - At home with Notch and Stevie

[Deer] - In our room love

[Doc] Ah. - Xe pokes hir head down the steps- I'm gonna go to the kitchen. Join me if you want.

[Deer] - Alright love

[Doc] Anybody else with me?

[CP] Over chat- Hey, you might wanna watch the sky, probably won't see this again

[Doc] Hmm, okay, lets go up a floor or two so the view is better.

[Deer] Follows Doc and checks to see if the others are coming-

[Doc] Knocks on BEN's door. - Hey, weird stuff going down. You should peek out here.

[BEN] Grumbles but comes out-

[Doc] Stands by the window and looks up at the sky

[gem] -slams into a wall near the top of the castle where the picnic carpet is still-

[Lazur] - follows and finds a vantage point

[Zly Wilk] - Sulks against a doorway... His curiosity overcomes him and he soon follows as well

-The strips of void are getting bigger until there's no sky left. The End is clearly visible including Endrea's home floating in the void-

That’s.. cool. *She is mesmerized by the sight in the sky.

[gem] -looks up into the sky jumping up and down its so pretty-

[Doc] Hoooly.... -chat- Cp? This is normal right?-

[CP] - Completely

[gem] -yell into chat- IT'S SO PRETTY AND AMAZEING!

The view remains for a few moments before slowly fading

[Doc] Was holding Deerhearts hand with one and wiggling the fingers of the other to take screenshots

[Deer] - That was so amazing

[Doc] Gives her a little kiss. -

[CP] In chat- I'm gonna go check on Endrea

[Doc] Kinda like being welcomed with fanfare huh Lazur? You picked a good day to come here.

[gem] -is running around in circles because of excitement on the roof-

[Lazur] - in a hushed tone - .....simply amazing....

[TLOT] Pops out of a doorway at the top with Steve behind him- That was intense. I can see you're impressed as well.

[Steve] Giggles-

[CP] Is walking towards where Endrea is-

[Doc] whispers to Deerheart - there's a small chance we may soon have another little dragon on our hands, but I don't know for sure yet.

[Deer] - Really?

[gem] -starts talking very fast- oh my god you have no idea how much I loved that I wish I would happen all the time I would have flipped out if I knew I missed that!

[Doc] Really really! I'm so excited!

[TLOT] It's not everyday we trade Ends with another seed.

[Zly Wilk] Doc.... What..... what did we just witness?!

[Lazur] - stands behind Zly and places a hand gently on his shoulder

[Doc] There was an incident... and one of our Steves killed the Enderdragon on this seed. The End has been sitting empty ever since. Cp's dragon is an ally of ours and was missing her endermen children, so we let him trade his seeds End with ours.

[Doc] She's quite sweet really.

[Endrea] Gives a very loud roar, being protective of her children-

[BEN] - Yeah, when she's not nesting...

[Lazur] - Enderdragon? Is that similar to the form we saw you take tonight? We're used to some strange sights in our travels, but not sure we've come across one of those yet.

[Doc] Nobody is nice when they have PMS BEN.

[Doc] OH that! That's just me. I can build new forms for myself. So that's my own design. Enderdragons are way bigger, black and gray with heavy rounded bodies and no hair.

[CP] Is making his way across the bridge-

[BEN] Finally notices Lazur- Why hello there lovely~

[Lazur] I see.

[Lazur] - regards BEN cooly. - hello, little boy, isn't it past your bedtime?

[BEN] His expression darkens- I'm not a little boy

[gem] -is staring up at the sky to look at the stars snake is also on her shoulder-

[Doc] You'll see her soon enough. Have you been game-hopping much?

[TLOT] Brings Steve outside as well. - Man... it's so clear tonight.

[gem] -thirteen streams of cool mist start to rise around gem-

[Lazur] -to Doc - We spent a lot of time on the last server. before that, we went where we were needed. Sometimes games, sometimes just systems. There are some things that I still don't remember myself. We both had portions of our memories locked for our safety, you see.

[Doc] Ah, then perhaps BEN is familar to you? His home game is Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask. He's older then he looks. 

[TLOT] Gangs all here huh? I hope they didn't miss the show.

[Lazur] Can't say we've had the pleasure of visiting that game... So he's a.... Zelda?

[Doc] Coughs- Zelda is the princess, not the protagonist

[CP] Finally reaches Endrea's nesting site and looks down to where she is. It's a mass of endermen surrounding her and he just barely manages to catch sight of the egg. He then speaks over chat again- Hey, looks like Endrea accepted the egg

[gem] -the mist starts to take shape they are just blobs at the moment but their height is defined- They never miss anything they could see from what I could see we share memories in a way.

[Lazur] -looks at BEN, a little confused- So....... no?

[Doc] -chat- Excellent! She's calmed down I suppose?

[BEN] - I AM NOT ZELDA!

[Doc] No.

[CP] - No idea, not getting close

[TLOT] Ah! Good. - His ears twitch- It seems like we may have new company downstairs, do you want to come see?

[CP] Heads back, flying this time-

[Lazur] -shrugs dismissively- well, if you're sure.

[Doc] Just be tender with your pronouns here. I'm neither one or the other, and our Testificates have a third gender as well.

[gem] -the mist is becoming more defined- I will join you as soon at my guardians body's reform.

[Steve] Makes a show of cheering them on -

[TLOT] Hearts of gold...

[Lazur] Understood. -to BEN- my appoligies. -Bows formally-

[guardians] -they group finally takes shape and a few second later there eyes open and are stretching-

[BEN] - Soooooo, wanna have sex?

[Doc] -facepalms-

[Deer] Sighs- I apologize Lazur for BEN's behavior

[TLOT] Waves them towards the door -

[Doc] Trust me, it's way better then it was at first...

[gem] -starts heading to the door with the guardians following happily-

[Lazur] hm? oh, sure. you run along, I'll be there in a minute.

[TLOT] Makes his way down to the little group, with Steve following.

[BEN] Is stunned at how easily Lazur agreed before racing back to his room- Fuck yes!

[Doc] Stands there in shock - what just happened?

[gem] -follows behind- I am happy my guardians are back.

[Lazur] -watches him go and makes no move to follow. sighs and shakes her head- How long do you think he'll take to realize it's never going to happen?

[TLOT] You have quite a crew there. 

[Steve] I think they're pretty.

[Doc] I... have no words. Honestly.

[CP] Is now back at Doc's place-

[gem] -looks at guardians then back to tlot and Steve with a smile- they might be a big crew but thy are like a family to me I would give up so much for them because I know they would do the same.

[TLOT] I'd drink to that. Hey Zly, did you bring us a new friend?

[Zly Wilk] Oh, in a manner of speaking. TLOT, this is Lazur, a trusted friend and companion. Lazur, TLOT. 

[Lazur] -again formally bows- Hile, May we be well met.

[CP] Wanders into the house and down into the kitchen-

[GK] Hey! Cp! Nice light show!

[CP] - Yeah yeah, please tell me you have something strong on you?

[TLOT] Returns the bow with a sweep of his cloak. - Thank you. You as well. - Wraps an arm around his companion. - This is my husband Steve. Father Steve if you're in the village.

[Doc] Shakes hir head to clear it. - In the excitement I got distracted. This is my mate Deerheart and our friend Gem and her guardian spirits.

[Deer] - Hello!

[gem] hello.

[GK] Is very old whiskey good enough? - Offers a bottle -

[snake] -makes a kazoo noise-

[CP] - Yes

[GK] Resumes eating cake- So is Endrea all settled now?

[CP] - No idea, I didn't get close to her nest over on that mountain

[Lazur] It is a pleasure to meet you all. What wonderful guardians you have, Gem.

[GK] So she's not out in the End yet? Is she going to stay in the Overworld after all?

[CP] - For now it looks like it. She'll usually stay where ever the nest is until the babies are grown

[GK] Gonna be more baby enders running around huh?

[CP] - Not this time if Doc's little experiment works

[GK] Freezes - what kind of experiment?

[Doc] I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry and it's getting late. I'm goign to the kitchen, the tables huge and theres plenty of food if anyone wishes to join me.

[CP] - Her first flew clutches of eggs after she's reborn are infertile. We took her infertile eggs and replaced it with the ender dragon egg that Steve left behind in the End

[Zly Wilk] Doc, I think we should bed down for the night, and I don't think I should camp out near the summoner again. Do you have anywhere we can lay low, catch up, and Lazur can hide from BEN once he figures things out? - chuckles-

[Doc] Oh certainly! 

[TLOT] Let me and Steve handle this one Doc. We ate a little while ago after we were... done playing. There are plently of spare rooms downstairs in and below the lab. 

[Steve] Motions them to follow him-

[GK] You did WHAT? SERIOUSLY?

[CP] - Yeah, so there might be another baby dragon running around here soon

[gem] I think I will join you in the kitchen It's not like I have any where to be and food is always good.

[GK} Is obviously trying to control his excitement- We'll that'll be neat.

[CP] - Might, I said might. I hate to think of what Doc might do if this works...

[GK] Notices Doc coming down the stairs- Like what do you think they'd do Cp?

[CP] - Think of all the eggs left behind in different Ends GK...

\- Zly and Lazur follow, waving their goodbyes to the group assembled. Lazur moving with light, almost dancing steps, Zly padding along with his own strangely fluid grace, both seeming to be in sync with each other.

[GK] Probably less then you think Cp. Who kills the dragon and doesn't take the prize? Only an oaf like Steve in a fit of rage would leave it there.

[Doc] Hey!

[CP] - You'd be surprised, I've seen many where the egg was left behind because the player didn't know how to collect the egg

[GK] Noncommital grunt. 

[Doc] Oh, so you think I'd just go egg-collecting huh?

[CP] - I wouldn't put it past you

[Doc] Hmph. - Digs in a trunk and pulls out a bunch of vegetables. - Xe gives Cp a sideways look while cutting them.

[BEN] Is still waiting in his room-

[gem] -has sit down at the table with her guardians around her-

[Doc] Sends a signal over the chat- We're having a late dinner my creepypasta housemates. Anyone wants in, speak now-

[BEN] - Dude, Imma bout to get laid, so no

[Doc] Uh, no... BEN... she was just trying to get rid of you.

[BEN] - NO SHE WASN'T!

[Doc] Deerheart, would you take BEN some food while I cook please?

[Deer] - Absolutely

[GK] Is hovering. 

[Doc] Please stop that. If you're here I'll feed you too, you know that.

-Suddenly an enderman poofs into the kitchen and speaks to CP-

[Doc] AHH!

[CP] - Yes yes, I know. I'll figure out something for those who weren't in the End

[gem] Enderman!

[GK] Ruuude

[Enderman] Says something else-

[CP] - Yes I know she has a strange egg, it's nothing to worry about

[Doc] Grins over hir cutting board.

[Enderman] Warbles-

[gem] hey doc can I ask you a question?

[CP] - It's fine, go back to your mother, she'll worry about you

[Doc] Yes Gem?

[Enderman] Poofs away-

[gem] have you ever made French toast?

[Doc] No, but then we only got cream recently. I have the ingredients if you want to make some.

[gem] -gets up and come into the kitchen- could we I would love some I haven't had it in a long time.

[Doc] Gestures at the kitchen- Me casa su casa

[Doc] I need something more substantial. - is making a pot of soup and tearing cooked chicken into it.

[Deer] Grabs some basic food for BEN and leaves to give it to him-

[gem] what can I do to help make the food?

[Doc] Oh you can make french toast if you want. It can be dessert. - Points around- Cream is in that one, wheat for making bread over there, cinnamon and vanilla in the small chest and there are eggs in all of them.

[gem] -goes through each chest and grabs the items and starts putting them together-

[Deer] Takes the food up to BEN's room and lightly knocks on the door- BEN? I brought you some food

[BEN] - GO AWAY! I don't need it!

[Deer] - BEN, she's not coming, she tricked you

[BEN] - You're lying!

[Deer] - Rolls her eyes and places the food in the chest outside his door- I'll just leave your food here, okay?- She then heads back down to the kitchen

[Deer] Reenters the kitchen- Oh Gem, you're making something?

[gem] oh yes I am making French toast I haven't had it in a long time and it was always one of my favorite breakfast items.

[Deer] - I can't wait to taste it!

[gem] -is starting to cook a large batch so there will be more then enough-

[CP] Grumbles and takes a swig from GK's bottle-

[Deer] Goes about gathering some plates for Gem-

[gem] thank you deer.

[Deer] - It's no problem, anything else I can grab for you?

[Doc] Finishes with hir pot of soup and stars dishing out warm bowls for everyone.

[gem] nope I am almost done thank you though.

[Doc] Sets one down in front of Cp - Don't just drink your dinner, Have some meat and vegetables too.

[GK] Takes two bowls and starts eating with a pair of spoons.

[CP] - Shut up Doc, I don't need them

[Doc] Geeze.

[GK] Hey, I have a high metabolisim.

[Deer] Gives Doc a quick kiss as she takes her bowl-

[Doc] Lie would be annoyed with you if you didn't eat. For all you know tomorrow will be hectic.

[Doc] Sighs happily at hir mate. - Love you.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Mopes- And we had such a nice morning too....

[Deer] - Ah well you know it doesn't always last love

[gem] -finishes the French toast and puts some on the plates. she grabbed more enough for everyone, two in each hand and starts giving out plates and puts the extra in the middle.-

[CP] Is ignoring the food-

[Doc] Finishes hir soup and takes some toast, Xe pours touchie surup on it and puts the jug back on the table.

[gem] -starts eating the soup-

[Doc] Makes eye contact with Cp. -Whisper chat- Please just eat. Not everything has to be a battle.

[CP] - I'm not hungry

[Doc] Please?

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because I care dammit. There's no reason for you to sit and be hungry when the rest of us are sharing and enjoying eachothers company. At least be respectful when other people try to include you.

[CP] - But I'm not hungry

[Doc] Then put it in your inventory for later. I can make more bowls and plates.

[CP] - Don't want it Doc

[gem] -finishes the soup- doc do you have any butter? also the soup was very good.

[Doc] Maybe? Hunt around the trunks. I've got a lot of odd things I picked up while I was irl. And thank you. 

[Doc] Did you fight Slender when he was nice to you Cp? I like to think I'm being almost as good as he was, at least.

[CP] - Of course I didn't fight with him, but he also respected when we said we weren't hungry!

[Doc] Looks chastened. -Fine. If that's what you want. But I'm going to warn you. Your metabolisim is different now. You may need more fuel then before and you should take it when it's availible. Because if you have another fit that's all the sooner that the energy is burned away and you can't move.

[CP] - If it means not hurting Lie than I'm fine with that

[Doc] Stares in amazment. - You're better then you realize Cp. But don't torture yourself, okay?

[CP] Growls- Shut up!

[Doc] Finishes hir food quietly. 

[GK] Is still stuffing his face- Great toasts Gem!

[gem] thank you I am glad it came out well I hope there will be enough to take some home I bet it would make aven happy to have something other then normal Minecraft food.

[Doc] Does some clicking on the food and gives Gem the copied stacks. - That's easy enough Gem.

[gem] -takes the stacks then starts eating the ones on her plate- thank you doc

[Doc] You're welcome Gem. Are you sure you don't want to crash here tonight?

[CP] Stands up- Well if there's nothing else than I'm going home

[gem] well I could hang out but sleep is still out of the question.

[Doc] Be safe. Say hi to your fam for me.

[CP] Flips Doc off as he leaves-

[Doc] Up to you, if you want to wander Gem, just go exploring. This house is massive underneath and there's plenty of stuff you haven't seen.

[gem] I think I am just going to chill here for a little before I go look around more this time lets hope snake doesn't get stuck.

[Doc] Okay - Leans slowly over until xe's pressed on Deerhearts shoulder - Me, I'm gonna go to bed.


	106. Little Ashe Little Moments

[Endrea] Notices a noise coming from the egg and is thoroughly startled. Sniffing it there's a smell she recognizes from each time she's been hatched, but something seems a bit off about it. Her mind is clear enough to call for help- Please, I need someone!

[Doc] Hears the chat and drops the carrot xe just pulled out of the garden. Xe's already shifting as xe runs, calling out in the chat for Cp as well.

[CP] Rolls out of bed and tosses a shirt on before heading out-

[gem] -flys up after doc going higher then him so she will gain enough momentum to follow with elytra since it is faster.-

[CP] Gives a burst of speed and catches up to them while yawning-

[Doc] Gets a smile seeing them around hir and does a little barrel roll, shredding a cloud.

[Endrea] Is genuinely freaking out a bit at this unknown egg hatching-

[gem] -right before she drops to fly with the elytra she runs her hand through a cloud-

[Doc] Traces a crazy path downward and lands on the lip of the ravine. Xe can hardly see the floor for all the endermen. - Wow!

[CP] Lands as well- Figures...

[Endrea] Looks up at them with confusion- Something smells off...

[gem] -spirals down towards endrea-

[CP] Teleports down-

[Doc] Hopes it's safe and skitters down the sheer face of the wall.

[Doc] Still smells familiar though...

-The endermen seem restless but a quick growl from Endrea settles them and they ignore their visitors-

[gem] -just as she trys to land she smacks her face on the wall in fount of her-

[Doc] Rears up to catch Gem-

[Endrea] Nudges the egg- Something smells off, I'm not sure why...

[Doc] It's moving a little bit, that's good right?

[CP] - When did it start hatching?

[Endrea] - Several moments ago...

[CP] Quickly reaches forwards and rips a bit of shell off- That's not good

[Doc] What is it?

[gem] -is looking at the egg-

[CP] - Endrea usually hatches within two or so minutes, if this ones taking several, it could mean something bad...

[Doc] Should we help? We don't want it suffocate

[CP] -THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?

[gem] -tries not to jump back at the sudden yell-

[Doc] Rushes forward to help take the bits of shell off the creature inside.

-Once most of the shell is removed a very small figure is visible. It's a baby ender dragon, but instead of being black, it's white, it's spines are a pale lavender and it seems to be having some difficulty breathing. Endrea has taken her more human form-

[gem] -gets closer trying to figure out how to help-

[Doc] Check their airway!

[Endrea] - I don't know how...

[Doc] Open the mouth and sweep your finger in the throat, make sure there's nothing blocking it!

[gem] do you need my help to hold it?

[Endrea] Hesitantly reaches forwards and does as Doc instructs, pulling out a long sticky strand of goop-

[CP] Feels the goop from inside of the egg- Doc, this is stickier than usual, think it could be an affect of having been left in the void for so long?

[Doc] Maybe? We might have gotten it just in time.

-The baby dragon is starting to curl in on itself-

[gem] -pulls out a bunch of rugs to help wipe the dragon down-

[Doc] Starts checking the baby over, listening to it's hearts and lungs and feeling it's temperature.

[Doc] Lends hir soft tail to keeping it warm.

[Endrea] Makes worried noises-

[CP] - Doc maybe we should take it back to your place?

[gem] -is starting to gently wipe the goop off the dragon-

[Doc] If that's okay with their mommy.

[Endrea] - I... I don't know what to do...

[Doc] Gestures around at the endermen. - Are these guys okay on their own? If so you should come with us too.

[Endrea] - Of course they are

[CP] Gathers up the baby dragon- Let's get going then

[Doc] Gets down near the ground. - Hop on, I'll just run so no one gets sick.

[gem] -is still trying to clean the dragon as the dragon is taken from in fount of her.-

[CP] At Gem- Hand me some clean ones of those, I'll wrap it for the trip

[gem] -hands him a bunch of purple ones-

[CP] Wraps the baby- Come on, let's go- Climbs on Doc

[Endrea] Spreads her wings, ready to take flight-

[gem] -jumps on doc as well-

[Doc] Mounts up the airblocks like stairs and runs out across the grass and rock towards the bridge -

[Endrea] Easily keeps pace with her wings-

[Doc] Goes a little faster and soon there's in sight of the castle again, xe uses the stable door to take them straight into the house.

[Endrea] Worriedly hovers-

[Doc] Slips under the floor to leave them standing and then changes back before calling up the steps. -Come down one, I'm getting a bed.

[CP] Leads the way-

[Endrea] lands and walks next to Gem-

[gem] -follows cp ready with more carpet-

[Doc] Plunks down a bed next to the stairs - Just set them here. I've got food and towels and blankets in these trunks already.

[CP] Sets the baby dragon down, it's shivering-

[Doc] Starts arranging a nest of blankets around the little creature. - chat- TLOT! I need your help up here!

[Endrea] Is pacing the room-

[TLOT] Comes running in just his shirt and jeans. - What's...?

[Doc] Cold baby TLOT.

[gem] -tries to get the remaining goop of the dragon-

[Doc] Helps Gem finish cleaning off the dragon-

[TLOT] Got it. - with a poof of fog he turns into the form of a large golden cat and leaps onto the bed.

[TLOT] Turns his glitch up and curls around the little creature to keep it warm.

[Endrea] Gives a small growl but keeps herself in check-

[Doc] It's okay Endrea. He's the fuzziest, warmest guy I know.

-The babies breathing is a bit wheezy-

[Doc] They seems so weak... Maybe some of Lies flowers would help? - Xe digs around and come up with a bouquet of the healing blooms and TLOT Holds them close to the baby dragon.

[CP] - It could still have some goop in it's airway, like I said, it was pretty sticky...

[Doc] Opens the jaws and scoops with hir fingers, there's a little bit of crud and xe throws it away. - They may just be sickly...

-The breathing becomes better, but Doc is right, the baby is still weak-

-The baby does start relaxing a bit-

[Doc] Looks them over. The dragon is small and thin. - Maybe the egg was just running out of nutrients. We have no idea how long they stay good for.

[gem] its a pretty white.

[CP] - I've never seen them white either

[TLOT] You're a special baby, aren't you?

[gem] maybe its albino?

[Doc] Maybe. But the dragon it came from was normal.

[TLOT] Makes an attempt to read the babies mind -

[gem] it is a genetic disorder who knows it might have just turned white.

-It's confused and scared, those are the only things even remotely clear in it's mind-

[Doc] Interesting. Either way, TLOT is right. This is a special baby dragon.

[TLOT] Speaks into it's head ever so softly. - It's okay little one. You're safe.

-The baby gives a tiny squeak-

[Doc] Awwwwwwwwwww

[gem] dawww

[Endrea] Is resisting lunging at TLOT to get him away from the baby-

[TLOT] Looks at her confused. - Endrea? You should come over here too.

[CP] - This little one will probably need a lot of check ups, especially these first few days...

[Endrea] Quickly approaches, almost growling at TLOT-

[TLOT] Poofy tail. - Easy! You know I'm only trying to help. Sit with us. Say hi to your new baby.

[Endrea] Crawls onto the bed, laying close to the baby, she lifts her wing over them-

[Steve] Comes up the steps - Is everything .... okay up here?

[TLOT] come see the new baby.

[Steve] Baby?

[CP] - The egg you left in the End

[Steve] Goes white - I-!

[TLOT] Easy my lamb... you were out of your head... and I'm sure you didn't know it could be hatched.

[Steve] Lip quivers- But it looks so weak and small....

[CP] - It is

[Steve] The one I fought was huge, bigger then Endrea...

[Steve] I would never have gone there in my right mind...

[Endrea] Blows a bit of void energy onto the baby-

[Steve] Bursts into tears- THE POOR LITTLE BABY I LEFT THEM ALL ALONE!!

[CP] - You wouldn't be the first

[gem] -goes over to steve and hugs him to comfort him-

[Doc] Whoah... - also goes to Steve who is weeping profusely

-The baby squeaks at Endrea and tries to lift it's head towards her-

[Steve] I FEEL SO AWFUL.

[gem] it's ok you didn't know.

[TLOT] Can't move with Endrea and the baby on him. - Don't cry my love, it's going to be alright. 

[CP] - That baby's gonna take a lot of extra work...

[TLOT] They feel so cold...

[Steve] Through his tears- I want to help!

[Endrea] Growls a little-

[Steve] Gets out from under Gem and Doc and plunks down on the stairs. He opens his inventory and colorful balls of yarn roll out everywhere. He cocks a kitting needle in the crook of his leg and starts kitting furiously.

[Endrea] Watches him warily-

[gem] -goes over to Steve to watch-

-The baby seems to have difficulty moving-

[Steve] Comes up with an odd multicolored garment. It looks like a cross between a sweater a poncho and a pair of shorts with onesie buttons on the front. But it's soft and warm and that's the important part.

[Endrea] Growls-

[Steve] Shrinks fearfully. He still has puffy eyes and tear streaks on his face from crying. 

[TLOT] Toss it on me, I'll equipt it for them.

[Steve] Sets it on his husbands paw and backs away slowly.

[Endrea] Flicks tail in warning-

[TLOT] Opens the babies inventory and equipts the garment like a saddle in the proper slot.

[Endrea] Snaps at TLOT, knowing that he's doing something-

[TLOT] Yikes! Endrea!

[CP] - Told ya she'd be aggressive

[TLOT] I think she ate one of my whiskers.

[CP] - Just be glad she isn't in her dragon form

[gem] -removes her bracelets and the Enderman part come back-

-The white dragon is suddenly wearing the multicolored garment. It looks like a babies knitted onesie but with a bit of tubing partly up and down the dragon's tail and neck and a flapping short caplet over the wings.-

[Endrea] Isn't sure about Gem-

[Doc] That looks warm...

[gem] -make a happy Enderman noise-

[Endrea] Tail flick-

[TLOT] focuses on giving off calming, warm energies.

[Endrea] Shakes head, trying to shake the suggestive energies off-

[TLOT] Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

[eddy and Edward] -make it into the castle looking for get and makes it to gem-

-The baby squeaks in alarm at the sensation which causes Endrea to snap at TLOT again-

[TLOT] Eeeep! That's my ear Endrea! Please chill. You'll scare the baby.

[CP] - She's not gonna chill...

[Doc] At Cp- You're enjoying this on some level, aren't you?

[eddy and Edward] -happy noises-

[CP] - Of course I am

[Endrea] Perks a little at Eddy and Edwaeds noises-

[Doc] Scoots close enough to lay down a second bed alongside the first.

[Doc] Can I get you anything Endrea?

[gem] -pick's eddy and Edward up and hugs them they make more happy noises and hug back-

[Endrea] Swings tail at Doc-

[Doc] Skips out of the way. -Cripes...

[CP] Snickers-

[Steve] Is kitting a blanket now with a cute little hood at one corner.

[gem] -puts down eddy and Edward who go over to steve and try to play with the yarn-

[Endrea] Nudges the baby slightly, concerned by it's lack of movements-

[Steve] Rolls out some extra balls and tosses them to the enders.

[TLOT] Is keeping an eye on the little dragons vitals.

[eddy and Edward] -start to play with a balls and it's starting to roll everywhere-

[Endrea] Nudges the baby, trying to get some sort of reaction from it-

-The baby makes small noises and tries to lift it's head again, but doesn't have much success-

[TLOT] Is focused on just being warm and present. He wants to give the baby dragon some of his healing blood but he's worried the liquid will hurt it more.

[Doc] Endrea..? Any suggestions? Normally I'd say feed it but I remember you didn't need food at this stage.

[Endrea] - I don't know, I've never done this

[TLOT] Endrea, can xe handle just a teeny bit of liquid? My blood has healing properties.

[Endrea] - I don't know!

-The baby sneezes, snorting out a bit more goop from it's nose-

[CP] - Your Alex had potions that worked on Endrea TLOT...

[Doc] I have an idea, but I don't like it....

[TLOT] But Alexsezia is still gone Cp.

[CP] - I know, it's annoying...

[Doc] Is fiddling with a bit of sugarcane and it's getting floppier as xe plays with it.

[Doc] Approaches cautiously with a little tube. - Just be cool Endrea. You know me, I'm not going to hurt the baby...

[Endrea] Gives a warning growl, not sure what Doc's planning-

[Doc] Hesitates, but is more concerened for the patient then hir own safety. Xe puts the tube in the little dragons nostril and gives a quick suck on the other end before coughing explosively.

[CP] Barks out a laugh- Something wrong Doc?

[Doc] Bite me Cp - Xe looks ill but does the other side the same way.

-The baby gives a small cry, finally opening it's eyes which are a cloudy white-

[Doc] Throws the tube in the fireplace and wipes hir hands on a towel. - That sounds a bit more promising.

[Endrea] Wants to be in her larger form to care for the baby better-

[Steve] Is spellbound- They're soo cute!

[TLOT] Hears her thoughts. - I know that's your instincts talking Endrea, but it's probably not the best idea

[GK] Comes up the stairs behind Cp with a yawn, - What's shaking guys? - He gets in sight of the baby and stops cold- what the-?

[CP] - Told ya Doc was running an experiment

[GK] Holy crap.... -suddenly his eyes narrow and his nostril slits flare. He's making a rather suspicious sniffing sound.

[Endrea] growls at GK-

[GK] Also growls and takes a step back- 

[Doc] What's wrong with you?

[GK] It's a boy. - He grumbles.

[Doc].... That's okay right? I mean... you're a civilized brine. And he's just a baby.

[GK] Mmmmmmgrumble

[Doc] Gives him a poke in the arm- Hey! I don't need your territorial bs. You want to be the top male, help raise the little guy. He'll think you're his daddy probably.

[GK] Looks annoyed.

[Endrea] Pushes herself up on the bed a bit, still growling-

[Doc] Gets between them - Knock it off. Not kidding.

[CP] - GK this baby is weak, it's not a threat to you at all

[GK] Folds his arms and pouts.

[Doc] Seriously... GK, how old are you again?

[GK] Mumblemumbletoooldtofightwithyoungbucksgrumble

-The baby gives another small noise-

[GK] Snorts a little hot air. He's making no moves but still pouting.

[Endrea] Settles back down, giving a warning flick of her tail-

[Doc] That's good, just chill your nips. And before you know it, you'll have another baby dragon to teach all kinds of stuff too. 

[GK] Lip twitch in the smile direction- grumble

[Endrea] Gives the baby a lick, trying to make sure it's clean-

[TLOT] Snuggles the baby, he's ridicuilously soft and warm in his big cat shape.

[Steve] Holds up the hooded blanket proudly- All done! - It's multiple colors and super ugly. It even has a sort-of dragon face on the hood.

[CP] - The fuck is that?

[Steve] It's a fuzzy blanket! For swaddling. And the head goes in here.

[CP] - It's stupid

[Steve] Huge sad blue eyes-

[Doc] I think it looks really cozy Steve. Don't listen to Cp. He's being a butt.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Steve] Holds the balnket out over Endrea since he's on the steps and she's below him.

[Endrea] Growls-

[TLOT] Shhhh - He puts his own tail up to snag the hood of the blanket and it falls down like a leaf on the baby dragon.

-The baby squeaks in confusion-

[TLOT] It's okay little dude, uncle Steve is just trying to keep you warm.

-The baby squeaks in confusion again, it can feel that there's something on it's head-

[GK] Sits on the steps and puts his head in his hands. He's torn between his instinct for dominance and the thoguht of more running and playing with someone small who thinks he's awesome. 

[TLOT] Is listening to his conflicted thoughts and smiles. - Give it up GK, you love playing with kids. 

[GK] Shut up.

[Endrea] Curls her tail around the baby-

[TLOT] Is getting a little claustrophobic - Should we move to a warmer room maybe?

[Endrea] Growls-

[TLOT] I'll take that as a no...

[CP] - Yeah, I'm not sure how much longer she's gonna tolerate you being there TLOT...

[TLOT] I was proposing that I move in favor of more ambient heat.

[TLOT] Should I just get out of the way?

[CP] Probably for the best-

[TLOT] Thinks for a moment and then suddenly transforms into an endermite and scurries off the bed as fast as his tiny legs will carry him.

[Endrea] Snarls and snaps at TLOT as she curls around the baby tighter-

[TLOT] Zips behind Doc's boots and stops to catch his breath.

[Doc] Your hearts are in the right place, don't take it personally TLOT.

[CP] - Sooooooooooo, what are we gonna call the baby?

[TLOT] Maybe Endrea should name him?

[Endrea] - Name it? But I have never named my children...

[Steve] All the more reason to relish the chance.

[Endrea] - But I do not know where to begin...

[Doc] Something simple. And dignified. 

[Endrea] Thinks as she looks down at the small white dragon nestled up besides her. After a couple of moments she speaks- Ashe...

[TLOT] Flops into his normal form, leaving him sitting on the floor. - I like that. One who was given a name simply to reflect her purpose getting to choose a special name for someone equally special.

[Steve] Heart eyes-

[CP] Stretches- I feel like going for a drink, you wanna join me GK?

[GK] Yeah... okay. But I'll be back in the morning. Just to make sure... there's no trouble. Yeah, that's it...

[CP] Leads the way out-

[TLOT] Reaches for his husband, who takes his rough hand demurely. - Come on,clean up your yarn and lets go to bed. 

[Steve] Okay.

[Doc] I guess I'll turn in too... You guys holler over the chat if you need anything, okay?

-The next morning-

[Endrea] Has gathered every blanket, rug and rag in the room to make the nest bigger-

[Endrea] Shifts, her tail flicking out of the nest and accidentally hitting the fridge and flinging a steak out. Endrea snaps at it, growling and lashing out at the fridge with her claws-

[Endrea] Winces at the sound of her claws racking across the iron door of the fridge, leaving deep scratches-

[GK] Pokes his head in the front door and then comes in quietly. - Geeze.... what did the fridge ever do to you?

[Endrea] Growls and crouches protectively over Ashe who is still sleeping-

[GK] Is feeling a bit more like a brine then a dragon today. - Give it a rest. I ain't gonna hurt the little bugger.

[Endrea] - I can't... I can't risk it...

[GK] Sits down on the steps. - I was good to you, wasn't I? Even knowing you'd be way bigger and stronger then me once you were grown.

[Endrea] - But Ashe... He's so little and weak...

[GK] Sighs. - I'll help ya. And you know Doc will too. They ain't much of a dragon, but we'll be enough to keep him safe I think.

[Endrea] - GG... I've never done this before... What if I screw up? What if I accidentally hurt him?

[GK] Ya know.... I kinda felt the same way helping out with you. And you did all right, didn't cha?

[Endrea] - I suppose...

[GK] Awww. Was there something I missed? We had fun didn't we?

-There are more endermen than usual outside of Doc's house-

[Endrea] -Of course we did! I always looked forwards to our time together!

[GK] Well there you go. Lets do all the stuff we did together with him and then add on a few more things for good measure.

[Ashe] Makes small squeaks and wakes up, sneezing-

[GK] Looks at him. - He's pretty cute. But that shit Steve kitted is butt-ugly.

[Endrea] - At least it's keeping him warm...

[GK] You're aware there's a fuckton of endermen just loitering outside right?

[Endrea] - Yes, my children are always curious about new siblings

[GK] Hope they're not jealous or anything, that could be bad.

[Endrea] - They usually are not

[GK] How's the End? Moved in alright?

[Endrea] - I haven't been up there yet... How's the Nether?

[GK] Grins- Hot, stinky, full of idiot pigmen and not nearly enough alcohol or people to annoy.

[Endrea] Laughs a little, her guard starting to lower around GK-

[GK] It's more fun living out here. I got room to strech my wings. And I feel safe sacking out wherever I am when the nap attack hits me.

[Endrea] - I do enjoy it down here

[GK] Ah good. I'd miss you if you didn't. It's more fun to share the sky with someone who doesn't fly like a minecart with wobbly wheels.

[Endrea] Laughs again- True, Doc's flight is a bit... erratic

[GK] Fucking crazy is more like it. I know xe can clip through the ground but my hearts jumped in my throat the first time I saw em just dive straight at solid rock and go down like a lawn dart.

[Endrea] - I thought it was funny, then again at that point I was a child

[GK] Yeah... kids see stuff differently... So, based on your experience, how long do ya think before he's up and around?

[Ashe] Squeaks and manages to move his head a little, twisting his neck about-

[GK] Playful- Yeah, we're talking about you.

[Endrea] - I don't know, I was never this small or weak

[GK] Can we feed him? He looks like he could use some protein, maybe a little iron too.

[Endrea] - I don't think he can handle anything solid, however...- She gathers void energy and let's it slowly dribble into Ashe's mouth

[GK] What are you doing? Is that something unique to the End?

[Endrea] Swallows what's left in her mouth- It's void energy, it's how we survive in the End without a food source

[GK] I wonder if there's anything like that around here.... Hey... I've got an idea. I'll be right back. - Goes down the steps and knocks on the wall to Doc's room-

[Doc] Yawns- Huh?

[GK] Hey crazypants, get your briney butt up here.

[Doc] Comes up with a scowl. - What do you want GK? It's early as all get out.

[GK] Where's that green hedgehog thing you gave Deerheart?

[Doc] Shaymin? On our bed, with Deerheart, why?

[GK] You said it can heal stuff right? 

[Doc] Mmm. 

[GK] Try it on Ashe.

[Doc] Goes back down to get the little pokemon and follows a rather excited GK back into the room.

[Doc] Hey Endrea, I brought a friend.

[Endrea] Instinctively growls-

[Shaymin] Cowers and looks up at Doc.

[Doc] Please Endrea? Shaymin has healing abilities that don't require any transfer of food or fluids.

[Endrea] Is very wary-

[Shaymin] Shay? - wiggles feet, eagar to help, but nervous

[Ashe] Squeaks again-

[Doc] Sets the small creature on the bed. 

[Shaymin] makes a wobbling walk over the Ashe and snuggles next to his scaly feet. The foliage on it's back starts emitting a soft greenish glow and the healing energies pour out of it and warm the very air with the smell of fresh turned soil and rain. The legs of the bed sprout some tiny leaves as well.

[GK] Hippie hedgehog

[Doc] Kicks GK's leg lightly- shut up

[Endrea] Is watching with narrowed eyes-

-Ashe squeaks and lifts his head again, his legs begin moving a little as well-

[Shaymin] Sagely - Shaaaaaaay

[Doc] Little tears in hir eyes-

[GK] Doc you're such a weenie.

[Endrea] Crouches a little-

[Shaymin] Nuzzles Ashes foot.

[Ashe] Squeaks in alarm and tries to move away-

[Endrea] Growls a little-

[Shaymin] Scuttles over to the end of the bed and plops down to the floor.

[Endrea] Curls around Ashe-

[Doc] Picks up the tiny Shaymin- That was nice. - Xe pulls out a razzberry and feeds the small creature. 

[GK] Yeah... great.

[Ashe] More squeaking and seems to want to stand up, he still can't get his legs to quite work, but at least he can move them now-

[GK] Eyebrow raise-

[Splender] Teleports in- Hellooooooooo everybody~!

[GK] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[Endrea] Growls loudly at Splender-

[Doc] Geeze! Shut up! You'll wake the baby. 

[GK] I think I peed my pants.... Damn you're huge

[Splender] - It's a pleasure to meet you! And baby?

[GK] Herobrine the Griefer King, GK for short. Charmed...

[Doc] Indicates the tiny dragon-

[Splender] - I'm Splender! Slenderman's brother- Squeals very loudly at the sight of Ashe

[Endrea] Roars in warning-

[Doc] Whoah! It's okay! He's friendly!

[Ashe] Squeaks and manages to roll over-

[Doc] Awwww. Splendor just step back a little. Endrea is feeling rather protective. Poor Ashe was born a bit weak and undernourished.

[Splender] - Oh no! Poor thing...

[Splender] Tries to get closer-

[GK] Winces - That's not a good idea...

[Endrea] Lashes out with her claws, growling loudly-

[Splender] - Oh dear!

[Doc] I told you... She's never had a baby dragon before. Always just Endermen...

[Splender] - You mean all the black things outside?

[Doc] What do you mean outside? It's daytime.

[Splender] - There's a lot of tall black things surrounding your house...

[Doc] SERIOUSLY? Goes up the stairs to get a good loook around. - Holy crap! I hope they don't beat up anyone who comes over to visit!

[eddy and Edward] -goes over to splender and tries to climb him again-

[Splender] - OH! Hello again!

[eddy and Edward] -make happy noises after they make it to his shoulders-

[Endrea] Watches the small enders, keeping Ashe from sight-

[Doc] I wonder if these two could draw them off for a bit? Get them to go hang out in the desert or something?

[Endrea] - My children will cause no harm for now

[Doc] FOR NOW?! Endrea... I'm more worried about the humans on the seed being too scared to come near my house.

[eddy and Edward] -climb down from splender then try to climb on to the bed towards endrea and ashe-

[Doc] Tries to stop them-

[Endrea] Watches the two enders warily-

[eddy and Edward] -hugs endrea making happy noises-

[Endrea] - Children please...

[GK] Whispers- Don't hurt em...

[eddy and Edward] -jumps off the bed and starts to run around-

[Doc] Watches the tableau with uncertainty, and then sighs with relief

[Ashe] Muffled squeak as he nudges Endrea's underside-

[Doc] So what do you think of our little seed Splendor? Have you had a chance to explore a bit?

[Splender] - I made something!

[Doc] Really? What is it?

[Splender] Pulls out a bunch of randomly colored carpets before throwing it up into the air- CONFETTI!

[Doc] Just starts laughing. - I like your style Splendy. And confetti is even better here then irl because I can do this- xe walks through the sea of items sucking them into hir inventory and then handing a bunch of them back. - Superfast cleanup for even more fun.

[Splender] - I KNOW!

[BEN] Is angrily pacing his room, electricity sparking off of him and causing a charge on everything metal in the room-

[Aven] -has come to see ben and tries to open his door only to shock herself and ends up whisper yelling- fuck shit tits ass!

[BEN] Growls and throws his pillow across the room-

[aven] -grabs at axe from her innovatory and breaks down the door then replaces it her hair is standing slightly in static- hey ben I came over to hang out.

[BEN] - FUCK OFF!

[aven] -makes a poker face- I would but I would rather not touch the door knob again after what it did to my hair.

[BEN] Growls darkly- Just go the fuck away, I'm not in the mood you bitch!

[aven] -thinks of away to calm down ben then decides to give him another kiss on the cheek to try and get him to calm down-

[BEN] Pushes Aven away- I said go away! I've already had to deal with one fucking teasing flirty bitch already!

[aven] well I am not being flirty you are a cool guy sometimes and again I would rather not touch the door knob

[BEN] - Just leave!

[aven] -is whining- but I don't want to its a long way back home and i came over to hang out with you

[BEN] - I said fuck off!- grumbles- That other fucking bitch is gonna pay for fucking breaking her word...

[aven] i am not leaving so do you want to tell me what happened?

[BEN] - Fucking bitch agreed to fuck and then broke her fucking word!

[aven] later i will help you prank her but right now how about we just relax.

[BEN] Growls, still sparking-

[aven] hey sparky do you want to cool it?

[BEN] Glares at Aven- What the fuck did you call me?

[aven] sparky because of all the electricity.

[BEN] Summons his sword, fully intending to drive it into Aven's neck only to find himself stopping short of breaking her skin-

[aven] -eyes are wide- uh...

[BEN] - I thought I told you to go away...

[aven] -talks in a calm voice- I don't want to leave I want to stay here even if your grumpy and even if it takes hours to help you clam down.

[BEN] Snarls and turns away from Aven-

[aven] -trys to hug ben-

[BEN] Stiffens and shocks Aven a little-

[aven] -shakes a little and her hair stands up more but doesn't move-

[BEN] - LET GO!

[aven] fine -lets go-

[BEN] Starts pacing the small room-

[aven] -sits against the wall waiting for ben to calm down-

[BEN] Eventually brings out his ocarina and leans against the wall in the corner, playing the song of unhealing-

[aven] -listens contently-

[BEN] Finally seems to be calming a bit

[aven] I missed hearing that song.

[BEN] - That Damn TLOT seems intent on getting me to unlearn it

[aven] maybe because it sounds creepy to others but to me its music to my ears.

[BEN] Scoffs a little before putting the ocarina away- Damn I could use some pot...

[aven] -ends up laying on the floor- I have never had any but I would be willing to try it

[BEN] - It's good, makes at least rain a bit more tolerable

[aven] I live in the savanna it rarely rains there is also very little water

[BEN] - Yeah well I'm in this water filled hell hole, plus the damn doctor only seems to give me pot if I "behave" during bath time

[aven] -shivers at the word bath- that sucks

[BEN] - No shit, they've tried lava and some sort of wheat as an alternative too...

[aven] well both of those seem better then water.

[BEN] - Eh, lava still feels a bit liquidy

[aven] well it is molten stone anything can become a liquid if hot enough

-Outside there's a bit of thunder as it starts to rain-

[aven] -jump at the sound of rain but seems more calm knowing she wont get any where near the water-

[BEN] Scowls- Stupid fucking seed-

[aven] -has her hands up to the ceiling and is yelling- fuck you too rain.

[BEN] Rolls his eyes and checks his gaming system-

[aven] -looks at the game system.- is the game system still ok?

[BEN] - It's fine

[aven] do you want to play something?

[BEN] - Eh, not really in the mood- Hands Aven the controller-

[aven] -pulls up don't starve after seeing that and remember playing it when she was alive-

[BEN] Lays on his bed, trying to block out the sound completely of the rain on the other side of the cobble walls-

[aven] -tries to turn up the sound of the game to drown out the rain-

[BEN] Watches the screen and subtly manipulates it to make it harder-

[aven] -notices the changes- damn it ben that gem is hard enough there is no where to hide in this game and I upped all the monster already.

[BEN] Snickers-

[aven] -dies in the game because ben made it harder- damn it!

[BEN] Laughs louder now-

[aven] -puts down the controller then jumps in top of ben so she is crushing him-

[BEN] Is surprised and then grabs Aven's hips- Well now, I didn't know you wanted me that badly~

[aven] -starts to try and tickle ben in revenge-

[Ben] Moves and grabs Aven's wrist, he's stronger than he looks and keeps Aven's hands away from him-

[aven] fuck -gets off of ben then tries to get her hands free-

[BEN] - Uh uh uh~ You started this

[aven] actually you started it because you made it harder and this was suppose to be by revenge I didn't think it through enough.

[BEN] - No you didn't~

[aven] your still not getting sex out of this.

[BEN] - His face darkens and he pushes Aven away- Just like her that fucking bitch-

[aven] I am not like the other female I told you what it takes to have sex with me I just am worried I will be use then thrown away.

[BEN] - SHUT UP!

[aven]sits in the opposite corner of the room-

[BEN] Starts sulking-

[aven] -refuses to cry but clearly didn't like being compared to the other female-

[BEN] Storms towards his door- I need to go practice, do what you want-

[aven] -gets up and has a serious face on hers- ben I have a question.

[BEN] Irritated- What?

[aven] if I ever did have sex with you would you just forget about me.

[BEN] Smirks- Depends on how good of a lay you are

[aven] is that all I am to you someone you could lay?

[BEN] Doesn't really know how to respond- Sh-shut up!

[aven] the thing is I just don't like the idea of being another female they could fuck that's why I keep saying no anyway ill just get out of your hair so you can practice -starts to walk past ben-

[BEN] Mutters very quietly- I don't know what to think anymore...

[aven] -didn't hear ben- what?

[BEN] - Nothing

[aven] oh ok -walks out of the room and starts going down the stairs-

[BEN] Stands in the doorway, very confused about the turmoil going on inside of him. He then remembers that it's still raining outside- SHIT!- He races off after Aven

[aven] -is standing at the doorway to outside waiting for the rain to pass-

[BEN] - Aven...

[aven] -looks over to ben- oh hey ben I am just waiting for the rain to pass.

[BEN] Sighs- Go back upstairs, play some more games, at least until the rain ends. In my experience it lasts a long time

[aven] are you sure I am not in you way?

[BEN] - I'll be somewhere else, so go ahead

[aven] -heads back to bens room to play some games-

[BEN] Goes off to find someplace to practice-

[BEN] After being thwarted by trying to get places only to be stopped by the sight of rain, he returns to his room-

[Zeke] Is exploring the house and finds Arden examining one of the strange doctors collections. - What are you looking at?

[Arden] Not really sure honestly... the pixelization on some of these is so high I can't identify them. 

[Zeke] Runs a finger across the shelf of jars. - I think this one is a lung, and this looks like a spleen.

[Arden] How can you tell? 

[Zeke] Blushes slightly - colors and shapes. I know all kinds of useless things. 

[Arden] Smiles - It's not useless. It's interesting. - he pauses, a little flustered before blurting the words out- I think you're interesting! 

[Zeke] Re-really? You don't think I'm weird? 

[Arden] Oh! Absolutely! But I like that too. -thumbs at himself excitedly- You have no idea some of the crazy stuff I've seen since I started studying the paranormal. I mean- he gestures around them- it doesn't hold a candle to our current situation... but... I've been pushed around and even groped by ghosts, chased by UFOs, I even got lost in a swamp chasing a frogman that left three toed tracks like a dinosaur. I doubt you could come up with something that would suprise me. 

[Zeke] What would you do if you saw something that did suprise you? Maybe even scared you? 

[Arden] Gives him a curious look - I dunno. I guess I'd suck up my fear and try to catch it, or at least get a photo. Getting positive proof of even one paranormal creature would likely grease the wheels to get the book I'm working on published. 

[Zeke] Looks disappointed and more then a little afraid. 

[Arden] Hey... what's wrong? Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be careful when we get back out there. And if you did find something, I'd give you credit too. 

[Zeke] Murmurs - I wouldn't want it. I think I'm going to go for a walk. 

[Arden] Pathetically oblivious. - Okay! Be careful out there. You know there's monsters at night.

[Zeke] Walks away - I know.


	107. BEN and Aven Busted, Sun Moon and Pokemon

[BEN] Grumbles as he enters his room, he's not happy about not finding a spot to practice-

[aven] -has managed to pass out on ben's bed she is sleeping soundly and contently-

[BEN] Pauses as he spots Aven, he's not sure what to do and many various scenarios run through his mind-

[aven] -makes soft mumbles in her sleep as she curls into a ball to keep herself warm-

[BEN] Sighs and steps closer, grabbing his blanket and pulling it over Aven- Stupid idiot girl...

[aven] -grabs ben's arm in her sleep as she attempts to pull him closer so she could cuddle him-

[BEN] Freezes, unsure what to do-

[aven] -is pulling ben into the bed-

[BEN] Nearly falls on top of her but catches himself, barely-

[aven] -is now hugging ben's chest in her sleep-

[BEN] Tries to pull away-

[aven] -her hug isn't very strong so it is very easy to pull away but she wines in her sleep as ben tries-

[BEN] Mutters- Majora damn it...

[aven] -mutters in her sleep the only that comes out coherently is ben's name-

[BEN] Huffs and moves so he's laying next to Aven against the wall-

[aven] -is smiling in her sleep and is happily snuggling ben's chest-

[BEN] Stupid girl

[aven] -slowly wakes up and yawns only to realize a few seconds later her face is in ben's chest and falls off the bed blushing-

[BEN] - You done yet?

[aven] I don't even know what happened I last remember deciding to lay on your bed for a little bit with my eyes closed so I didn't over expose my eyes to the game system then waking up to my face in your chest.

[BEN] - Yeah well you fell asleep

[aven] -is still blushing- I could have guessed that.

[BEN] - Then you grabbed ahold of me, and wouldn't let me go idiot

[aven] -starts to get flustered- I-I oh fuck.

[BEN] - Well we could certainly do that

[aven] -doesn't respond but is blushing really hard-

[BEN] Sits up and stretches, listening to the outside and still hearing rain-

[aven] -looks away from ben clearly embarrassed about how she acted in her sleep she hasn't moved from her spot on the floor-

[BEN] Glances over at Aven- So... Were you dreaming of me~

[aven] -looks at him trying not to give of the surprise of him knowing- kind of.

[BEN] - Oh~?

[aven] the two of us where having a picnic in the desert and then a bunch of things came and attacked us and you killed more then you then I gave you a kiss. that's all the dream was nothing more.

[BEN] - Really? Because that's not ow you said my name in your sleep~

[aven] -is blushing- ok ok there was more but I am not telling you or anyone.

[BEN] Leans closer- Are you sure?

[aven] I don't want to say.

[BEN] Stalks closer- I think you'll tell me~

[aven] -is starting to get pressed to the ground and is trying squirm away- I would rather not.

[BEN] Slinks off the bed so he's over Aven, he loers his voice in tone and speaks in barely a whisper- Are you sure?

[aven] -trys to push ben back a little to get away but has no luck so she gives up- fine I will tell you. after the kiss it became a heated make out session and we started to lose clothes and before we could do anything I woke up.

[BEN] - Hmmm, then perhaps we could pick up where your dream left off~- BEN seems a bit taller

[aven] did you just get taller?

[BEN] - Hm?

[aven] yea I think you definitely got taller.

[BEN] Looks down at himself, noticing that his body is taller and more defined, it's more adult- WHAT THE FUCK!?

[aven] -is still under ben- well you look older.

[BEN] Scrambles off of Aven, completely freaking out- WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!? FIRST I CAN'T SEEM TO HARM YOU AND NOW THIS!?

[aven] -is making a poker face and is very confused as she sits up- I wish I knew.

[BEN] Starts shrinking back down to his smaller form as he panics

[aven] hey your shrinking what do think it means?

[BEN] - HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!?

[aven] -jumps at ben yelling- I just wanted to know if you had any guesses but I will just sit here and wait for you to calm down.

[BEN] Is still panicking in confusion-

[aven] -wants to comfort ben but doesn't know how-

[BEn] Gives Aven an almost pleading look- What's happening? Why can't I hurt you?

[aven] I wish I knew maybe someone you know like a creepypasta knows?

[BEN] - I... I want to release so much lightning... But it would hurt you... And... And... I just can't do it...

[aven] -stands up- well come one lets go ask or do you want me to go ask while you blow off steam?

[BEN] - Just go...

[aven] -walks out of the room think the kitchen would be the best place to check first and start to head there.-

[Splender] Is still in the shower room looking at Endrea and Ashe when he spots Aven- Oh, hello there!

[aven] oh hello splender, perfect timing.

[Endrea] Growls at Aven-

[Splender] - Do be careful dear...

[aven] -keeps her distance form endrea- I came to ask you a question or to any pasta who could possibly know that answer.

[Splender] - Oh? What is it? I'll try to help anyway I can

-There's a large boom from upstairs as BEN releases his lightning-

[aven] -jumps at the boom but ignores it realizing it's just ben- earlier ben had suddenly started to grow into an adult it turned back but we have no idea why he did do you by any chance?

[Splender] - Hmmmm, that could be any number of things... Is there anything else?

[aven] well ben was on top of me at the time and I had just told him about a dream he I had with him in to oh and he says he can't hurt me.

[Splender] Perks a little- Hmmm, I wonder... He's in his room, correct?

[aven] he should still be

[Splender] - Then let's go- Offers a tendril to Aven

[aven] -holds the tendril-

[Splender] Teleports them to BEN's room, the moment BEN see's Aven, he ceases his lightning-

[aven] hey ben I think splender might have an answer for what the nether happened.

[Splender] Is thinking about what he just saw- BEN, how long?

[BEN] - How long what?

[aven] -is watching in confusion-

[Splender] - How long have you been unable to hurt her?

[BEN] - I don't know... A few weeks maybe?

[Splemder] - I see- He turns towards towards Aven- My dear, how many instances have there been where he could have just murdered you in his anger?

[aven] lets see there was there was one time he dragged me out of his room instead of killing me one time his sword stopped right at my neck just now he wouldn't let out his electricity hurt me with it those I would say are the three biggest ones I can think of right off of my head.

[Splender] Smiles a little- I think I see what's going on here

[BEN] - WELL WHAT IS IT!?

[Splender] - BEN, CP's not the only one to have found their mate here

[aven] so what does that mean?

[Splender] - Oh my dear, that means you're the one person he cannot harm on purpose. You're as CP and his mate are. You are his mate

[aven] oh. so this is a thing and I am ok with this.

[Splender] - Are you sure? Normally it's very... Overwhelming for someone to discover that they are the mate of a pasta...

[aven] I am very confused and don't understand most of it I just know in the back of my mind I am ok with this.

[Splender] - Awww, how sweet! Well then, I'll leave the two of you be for now. Oh, and dn't be surprised if you start... Acquiring, some of our BEN's powers...

[aven] I will look out for that.

[BEN] Whinning noises from confusion-

[aven] -is standing there with a poker face.-

[aven] oh wait splender why did ben suddenly grow?

[Splender] - Hm? Oh, my best guess is that he's trying to acquire a more... Appropriate body for things which he wants to do. He'll probably eventually be able to control it

This message has been removed.

[aven] -blushes- oh...

[Splender] - Well, you two enjoy yourselves!- teleports out

[aven] -blushes harder then looks at ben-

[BEN] - Why did this happen to me!

[aven] -sits down on ben's bed- well I am still confused about most of it but I guess I will learn.

[BEN] - But... But... You're my mate?

[aven] I get that part but you're a pretty cool guy so I like that.

[BEN] - But mates!? I mean CP's finding a mate came as a surprise... but me!?

[aven] well then lets shock the world.

[BEN] - With lightning?

[aven] -face palms- no like emotionally.

[BEN] - But lightning's fun!

[aven] true but I was talking in a figure of speech but maybe later we can lightning something.

[BEN] - ... So what do we do now?

[aven] video game?

[BEN] - I... I suppose?

[aven] so what game should we play first?

[BEN] - Whatever you want

[aven] castle crashers.

[BEN] - Alright- Hands Aven a controller

[aven] -picks the red knight- this will be good.

[BEN] Picks the green one-

[aven] -is beating up monsters after they leave the first starter area-

[BEN] Follows, glitching the game in an unnoticeable manner so he's winning-

[aven] god damn it ben it hard for me to get xp and level up if you keep killing everything by glitching the game

[BEN] - I'm not glitching the game~

[aven] well this is a team work game so if you are glitching it stop or it will get to the point where I can't help

[BEN] Rolls his eyes and then glitches Aven's character as well-

[aven] -feels invincible in the game as she hacks and slashes though enemies-

[BEN] Follows right besides her-

-time skip to the final battle against the evil wizard-

[BEN] Yawns in boredom as they easily tackle the wizard-

[aven] -is smirking as they beat the crap out of the wizard-

[BEN] - So, wanna do something else after this? Something more high res?

[aven] you say that like this is pixel graphics but I am assuming you mean something super realistic.

[BEN] - Maybe?

[aven] so what call of duty level of graphics?

[BEN] - Something a bit more colorful~

[aven] I would say each other but we are lower res so yea.

[BEN] Smirks and force saves the game before switching games and pulling Aven into the consule, putting them into a higher resolution- Welcome to Skyrim~

[aven] oh cool skyrim.

[BEN] Stretches, enjoying being a higher resolution again-

[aven] -looks at her hands she hasn't been this high of a resolution since she was alive-

[BEN] Ghosts fingers along her arm, the higher resolution also increasing the sensitivity of her nerves-

[aven] -shivers at the sensation-

[BEN] Looks around- Maybe we should get to a town...

[aven] -is blushing- yea that would be a really good idea.

[BEN] - Which city do you want to go to?

[aven] how about whiterun?

[BEN] - Sure- Takes Aven's hand and accesses the games codes so they can fast travel to white run. BEN changes his appearance slightly so he won't stand out as much

[aven] I think you should change my appearance also because my clothes will really stand out.

[BEN] - Oh, right...- BEN thinks about it for a moment and changes Aven's clothes to a simple dress

[aven] -makes a frown.- I would rather not be in this stupid thing for long get us to white run fast.

[BEN] - Relax, we're fast traveling

[aven] its hard to relax when your a person who hates dresses.

[BEN] - Well you don't have to be in it for long~

[aven] -has a flustered frustrated red face- then get us to white run now.

[BEN] - As you wish- activates the fast travel

[aven] -has a frustrated grip on the dress.-

-They end up just outside the gates of Whiterun-

[aven] ok now that we are here where will we have enough privacy.

[BEN] - Isn't there an inn?

[aven] yea but where is that?

[BEN] Shrugs- I dunno, I haven't really played this game because the dude from Morrowind is a little protective of all the Elder Scroll games

[aven] well then lets find one quick.

[BEN] - Okay, okay- They pass into the main street, there's a forge to their right and a guards post to the left. They travel up the main road and into the market place, with the inn directly ahead of them

[aven] -starts to run once she sees the inn but ends up tripping on her dress- fuck.

[BEN] Manages to catch her- Hey careful, we don't want to catch the interest of the guards

[aven] sorry again hate dresses because they suck and I can't run in them.

[BEN] - Come on, let's get inside- They enter the inn, it's lit by a large central fire with benches around it, along the walls are a few tables and a bar over to the right. The bar keep is a woman who is standing behind the bar at the moment

[aven] lets get a room.

[BEN] Approaches the bar and talks to the barkeep who motions for BEN to follow her. She leads them to a staircase towards the back of the bar and upstairs. There are two doors, and she takes her to the one on the right. Inside is a large bed and flanked by two nightstands. There's an opening which leads to a balcony which overlooks the bar and has two chairs and a low table. There's cheese and wine on the table-

[Barkeep] - That will be ten gold

[BEN] Passes over some gold and the barkeep leaves-

[aven] awesome -sits on the bed-

[BEN] Immediately goes through the drawers and takes the gold in them-

[aven] -watches ben with a small giggle as she soon gets more and more frustrated with her dress-

[BEN] - You can take that off now you know

[aven] -blushes but starts to take of her dress-

[BEN] Watches with rapt interest-

[aven] -is now it a her undergarments they are green with the triforce on them-

[BEN] Is grinning-

[aven] -is blushing as she undoes the latch to her bra and takes it off.-

[BEN] Is getting quite the boner and climbs onto the bed, his body beginning to elongate into the more adult form-

[aven] -is blushing very hard and her voice has turned to a very soft shy voice- are you going to get undressed as well?

[BEN] Purrs as he begins shedding his clothes, his green tunic falling to the floor next to Aven's dress-

[aven] -face turns to shock when she see ben's size.-

[BEN] - Like what you see?

[aven] -can't speak so she shakes her head for yes.-

[BEN] Grins as he leans in closer and starts nipping at Aven's neck-

[aven] -moans at the contact as she puts her hands on his chest to start to feel every part of his skin.-

[BEN] Bites a bit harder as his hands come to rest on Aven's hips, drawing her in closer-

[aven] -moves her hand to his back to hold him closer as she moans-

[BEN] One of his hands slides down and feels between Aven's legs- My somebody is wet

[aven] -is shivering to every touch her nerves are going haywire- ben I need you.

[BEN] He hums against Aven's neck- I like hearing you say that

[aven] -is trying to get a hold of ben's face to kiss him-

[BEN] Leans up and kisses Aven, his own want showing through his kiss-

[aven] -snakes her arms around his neck as she tries to put as much passion into the kiss as possible-

[BEN] Moves his hands to spread Aven's legs before briefly breaking the kiss- So what happened to me having to be your boyfriend in order for this to happen?

[aven] I will settle for you being my mate.

[BEN] - Good- He kisses her again and presses his member up against her wet entrance

[aven] -is pushing down a little on the head trying to get him to go in-

[BEN] Teases by pulling back a little

[aven] -wines- ben.

[BEN] Laughs a little before pushing up into her-

[aven] -gets the feeling of being stretched because ben is bigger then she has ever had before-

[BEN] Noticing Aven's expression- You okay?

[aven] -is shaking- kind of your just big, bigger then I ever had.

[BEN] - Do you... Do you need a minute?

[aven] yea just enough to adjust.

[BEN] - Er... Okay...- He's used to just pounding away when he's fucked before

[aven] -gets adjusted and moves enough to make her moan-

[BEN] Perks a bit an pushes more into her-

[aven] -is now griping his back tightly- ah~

[BEN] Hums as he presses Aven downwards into the mattress-

[aven] -is trying to move up and down on ben-

[BEN] Thrusts a bit harder and faster-

[aven] - is clawing at ben's back in pleasure- ah ben~

[BEN] - My name sounds so wonderful coming from your lips

[aven] -has a very lustful face and she tries matching his movements- ben~

[BEN] - Hmm, yes?

[aven] don't ever stop~

[BEN] - Gladly- He begins thrusting harder, wanting to hear every noise he can from Aven

[aven] -every movement tends to bring out moans- ah oh~

[BEN] Finds himself getting a feeling of tightness- Aven...

[aven] -starts to feel a knot in her stomach- i'm getting close ben~

[BEN] - I'll try to wait, but I'm not exactly used to doing that...

[aven] -soon fines her knot about to snap but can't make the words out fast enough- ben i'm... ah~

[BEN] At feeling Aven clench around him, he releases his own seed with a deep groan-

[aven] -is panting heavily as she slowly starts to come of her high-

[BEN] Flops over next to Aven on the bed, the sounds of the bard wafting up to where they are from the main room below-

[aven] -as soon as she is able to breath normally she turns to her side to face ben-

[BEN] Is still in his adult form and panting as well-

[aven] -cuddles to ben's chest-

[BEN] - Well I guess this answers the question of the adult form...

[aven] -smiles then yawn- I like you either way.

[BEN] Hums and then shifts some- You know, I'm really not sure what to do now, usually at this point is when I'm murdering the girls I've fucked before...

[aven] well I would say lets sleep.

[BEN] - Yeah, we have the room till morning, so that sounds good

[aven] that sounds great -yawns again-

[BEN] Hesitantly wraps his arms around Aven- So... How do you think Gem is going to react to this?

[aven] knowing gem she will ship it but will threaten you about if you ever hear me she will murder you know typically way friends react.

[BEN] - Well she should be eased by the knowledge that I absolutely cannot hurt you on purpose

[aven] its just a warning she wouldn't be concerned about you hurting me but she will be very glad to hear that.

[BEN] - That damn doctor is gonna be smug, aren't they...

[aven] most likely but maybe you could join me in my tree house?

[BEN] - Or we could ust get CP to make us a place for just us...

[aven] nah I like my tree house and gem doesn't really bother to come into the tree house and we don't have to worry about rain or having to make our own food.

[BEN] - And baths? The doctor gave me a freakishly good sense of smell and now strong smells irritate me including myself when I haven't bathed in awhile...

[aven] we will think of something because water is out of the question.

[BEN] - Agreed

[aven] maybe we can bathe in lava?

[BEN] - That stuff feels a bit too liquidy for me...

[aven] its better then water and its a better option.

[BEN] Whines-

[aven] lets not think about that now though I just want to lay here with you right now.

[BEN] - Alright, sleep well

[aven] -hugs ben as she drifts off to sleep.-

[BEN] Sighs and tries to get to sleep as well-

[Splender] Happily whistling around Doc's house-

[Doc] Is watering hir bonsai - Hey Splender, you seem in an even better mood then usual.

[Splender] - Oh but I am! Such happy news!

[Doc] Do tell!

[Splender] - BEN has found his mate!

[Doc] Seriously? Who?

[Splender] - That nice girl that's always with the four armed brine

[Doc] AVEN? Awww! That's great! And ironic too. I mean I know BEN is way into himself, now he can be even more so in a really intimate way.

[Splender] - I don't understand...

[Doc] Aven is carrying the spirit of Ben drowned. She has a kind of split conciousness. I'm guessing it's some kind of parallell universe effect. Same Ben, same original circumstances, but two entirely different entities.

[Splender] - Fascinating! And now two of the digital pasta's have mates!

[Doc] Is a little puffed up - I guess I can make a better argument that bringing them here was a good idea as well.

[Splender] - Maybe, but some of the pasta's already have mates, like Bloody Painter and Judge Angels...

[Doc] Deflates a little - Well... at least BEN is happy, I mean, I presume he is.

[Splender] Happily- I don't know where he is!

[Doc] Huh? You're saying that in a weird way. I would have seen if he left the server, did him and Aven just sneak off somewhere to be alone?

[Splender] Shrugs-

[Doc] Where were they last then?

[Splender] - His room! OH! OH! OH! And he seems to have gained a more adult form too!

[Doc] Somehow that makes me feel better about the whole thing. I know he's older then he looks, but...

[Splender] - I think they'll be fine! how much trouble could they get into anyways?

[Doc] Okay THAT statement worries me. Perhaps I should go check on them...

[Splender] - But what if they're doing something?

[Doc] Ear to the door before you open it, my friend.

[Splender] - I suppose...

[Doc] Finishes with the plants and walks into the other room, xe peeks over at Endrea and Ashe before mounting the stairs-

[Endrea] Flicks tail in irritation as Doc passes-

[Doc] Smiles understandingly- It's a nice nest Endrea, and you're doing very well for him. He looks super cozy.

[Ashe] Gives tiny sneeze-

[Doc] Dawwww... - heads up towards BENs room.

-BEN's room is quiet as they are in the console-

[Doc] Listens at the door before giving the ligthest of raps on it.

-No response other than the hum of the console-

[Doc] Squeaks the door open and notices the console is on. - I wonder if....

[Doc] Xe looks down at the two remotes lying forgotton on the carpet. - BEN can get into games... can he get into a game within a game? He didn't leave... - Xe uses hir farsight to check the positions of players on the server and can't find Aven or BEN. - They have to be in there! - Xe opens a portal on the face of the console and steps inside. The graphical difference causes hir to shift much closer to the physical form xe would use in the outside world.

[Doc] Gaaaaaahhhh- Stands still for a moment and adjusts before looking for a player map. It's easy to find and shows two markers in a city rather far away. With a sight xe shifts and takes to the air.

-That was a mistake, there is a glitched invisible dragon flying as well-

[Doc] Slams hard into what feels like a spiny version of Endrea and trots down a few block heights. - OW. What the fuck?

-There's a roar and Doc is slammed into-

[Doc] Hey! Watch where you're flying you invisible dillhole!

[The dragon speaks in dragon tongue, causing a blast of fire to be launched at Doc-

[Doc] Isn't hurt by the fire but is really pissed off. - Blar-de-blar to you too! Come out where I can see you if you want an ass-kicking!

-The dragon roars again, this time a blast of ice hitting Doc from behind-

[Doc] Gives hir own roar of aggravation- FUCK ME THAT'S COLD! - Xe does a twisting roll and dives straight down, slipping into the ground. - I don't have time for invisible assholes. - Xe shoots along through the ground textures and only comes up again several miles away.

[Doc] Shoots back up into the air and starts scanning around for the city the map is showing hir BEN and Aven are in.

[Doc] Flies behind a clump of trees and shifts again. Hir clothes are stil out of place, but xe could pass for a rather unfashionable cleric. Xe heads into town and quickly finds the inn. [It's already dark outside.]

[Doc] Orders a drink and a large hunk of meat, xe settles down in a chair by the fire and eats while xe waits for the lovers to emerge.

-In the morning-

[BEN] Stirs awake and is surprised to still find himself in his adult form-

[aven] -wakes up stretching- good morning.

[BEN] - Morning

[aven] do we really have to get up?

[BEN] - If we want food, then yes

[aven] ugh -gets up but realizes she still only has a dress- do I still have to wear the dress?

[BEN] - Here, let me see if I can't find something else...-He opens up the games coding

[BEN] After a moment he pulls out a thief's guild attire and hands it to Aven-

[aven] sweet -puts it on- now this is more my style.

[BEN] - So, food?

[aven] yep lets get some food.

[BEN] Gets out of bed and pulls his own clothes on before leading the way down the stairs-

[aven] -follows ben down stairs-

[BEN] Is thinking about what they should eat as they approach the bar-

[Doc] Is relaxing by the fire

[aven] -curses under her breath as she sees doc-

[BEN] - Hm?

[Doc] Big smile-

[aven] -is whispering to ben- I see doc.

[BEN] - Oh fucking Majora... What should we do?

[Doc] Waves cheerfully, but doesn't get up

[aven] well we are fuck anyway so why not give up now and not prolong our suffering?

[BEN] - I'd rather run

[Doc] Barkeep! Can I have some food and drink for the happy couple?

[BEN] growls-

[aven] I considered that but then I remembered doc can move faster then us.

[BEN] - Fuck you're right

-The Innkeeper brings a nice repast and lays it on the table, Doc slips her a diamond and she scoots away-

[aven] like I said lets just get it over with now.

[BEN] Whines-

[aven] -starts to walk over to the table-

[BEN] Grumpily follows-

[Doc] Is all smiles - interesting game, but a bit too full of invisible asshole dragons.

[BEN] - Why are you here?

[aven] we did come here to be alone.

[Doc] Originally I just came to check on you because of Splendor, and i got curious about what kind of game you'd slipped into. But some of the local wildlife tried to kick my ass; so I took it upon myself to sit here and relax a bit.

[BEN] - Well you've seen us, now leave

[Doc] Sheesh... I was just going to congratulate you.

[aven] -makes a poker face before taking some food because she is very hungry.-

[BEN] Sits and motions for Aven to join him-

[aven] -sits down next to ben-

[Doc] It's clever actually, I didn't think about going into a game set up on the console. It's like a little bubble since it's a game within a game.

[BEN] - So? It's not difficult at all you know

[Doc] It's not a matter of difficult. I've been gamehopping plenty of times, but until you came along it never occured to me to make a console inside of Minecraft. I bet I could do the same thing here and it would be a game within a game within a game. It would be a terribly effective way to hide something.

[BEN] - Oh joy

[Doc] The thrill of discovery not doing anything for you this morning BEN? I thought you'd be in a good mood. 

[BEN] - Not when it's old news

[aven] -puts her head to the table in frustration of doc-

[Doc] Stands up - well is TLOT gonna get a high five for his help at least?

[BEN] - Why would I do that?

[Doc] Motions to his crotch.

[BEN] Flips Doc the bird-

[Doc] Small smile- Okay! I get it. I'll go. You guys have a nice breakfast. I'll leave you alone until you're ready to come out on your own.

[aven] -lifts her head to watch doc leave-

[BEN] Pulls Aven a bit closer to himself-

[Doc] Goes outside and decides to peruse a few shops before leaving.

[aven] want to surprise everyone else by moving into my tree house before they realize your gone?

[BEN] - We could...

[aven] after all doc can't bug us if we are so far from hir.

[BEN] - Very true

[aven] -starts to eat some more of her food to try an keep her mind off of how the rest of everyone else would react.-

[BEN] Gently rubs her back-

[Doc] Has located the bulk of the shops and is negotiating with a merchant for several different items. The NPC is mistrustful of hir and giving hir a really hairy eyeball over hir slightly out of place clothing. Xe already chose a large amethyst, and a runed lexicon, simply for the look of the items, but still has plenty of credit to spare. - Hey, what's that little floating thing?

[Shopkeeper] I don't know... I can't move it and it says 'do not delete' when I try to.

[Doc] Reaches for the little box and it gives easily into hir gloved hand. It's empty but interesting. It feels like something that's more oriented with the programming of the game then the enviroment around hir- I'll take it, and the cave bear pelt. And can you direct me to the apothecary?

[Doc] Is merrily whistling and takes a deep breath at the entrance to the potions shop. The higher resolution of the game is annoying in some ways, but the variety of musty, herbal and floral scents excites hir senses. Xe slides a gold ingot across the counter. - Can you give me something that heals, but isn't liquid or magick? 

[Apothecary clerk] Certainly ma- si- traveller! I have several items that can be crafted into powders to make potions. One could simply eat the items or swallow the powder. It would not be pleasant, but it would be effective.

[Doc] Crafting I can do. Heh. Does it work on any kind of creature?

[Apothecary clerk] Narrows eyes suspiciously. - What kind of creature did you have in mind? 

[Doc] Ah, I'm just asking questions my good man. I am a doctor, but also a stranger in this land. I'm curious as to what the local potions are capable of. I don't want to give it to one of the reptile or cat people and make them sicker, do I? 

[Apothecary clerk] True... It could be dangerous. But this should work equally well whether one has scales, skin or fur.

[Doc] Then I'll take some of these and these - Xe leaves with a jar each of blue mountain flowers and butterfly wings and a happy spring in hir step.

[Doc] Exits the game and steps out into BEN's room, xe can see on hir last glance at the map that the lovers are still there and xe pauses to hang a copy of the Skyrim map on the back of BEN's door. Xe shuts it carefully and goes into the library, darting down the outside stairs and through the front door to avoid annoying Endrea. Xe heads down to the lab, already planning what to do with the new ingredients.

-A little time passes-

[Doc] Comes back upstairs and goes into the room where Endrea and Ashe are - Endrea?

[Endrea] - What?

[Doc] I brought something for Ashe that should help. - Xe offers a tablet that's a single blue pixel. Xe also has a bottle with several more of them. - It's dry and he can just swallow it.

[Endrea] Sniffs at it curiously-

[Ashe] Is sleeping-

[Doc] I went to another game that has dragons, and the apothecary assured me the ingredients would work on any species. And they do have reptile people there.

[Endrea] Carefully takes the pill- We can try it once Ashe wakes up

[Ashe] Little tail twitches-

[Doc] I'd suggest just putting it in his mouth and blowing on his nose like a cat. He should swallow automatically. - Xe sets the jar down near Endrea's tail so that it sucks into her inventory. - Let's do one a day for now.

[Endrea] - Well you are the doctor

[Doc] Takes a small bow. - It's a title that must be continuiously earned.

[Ashe] Suddenly sneezes, waking himself up as he blinks sleepily-

[Doc] Aww, hey little guy. Did you sleep okay? [Not really expecting an answer. just being nice.]

[Ashe] Flops over, his head turning as if looking for the source of Doc's voice-

[Doc] Watches him curiously- Endrea? I'm gonna put my hand near his face, don't bite at me, okay?

[Doc] Waves a hand in front of Ashe's eyes, the pupils aren't tracking the motion very well. - He doesn't seem to be disoriented...

[Ashe] Sniffs the air a bit-

[Doc] I wonder if... - fusses around with Ashe's code for a moment and then gasps.

[Endrea] - What is it?

[Doc] His eyes are weak. I think he may have very poor eyesight. I'll have to make him something to help correct it. Glasses, or maybe googles.

[Endrea] Nudges Ashe a little, earning a little squeak as he turns towards Endrea-

[Doc] Move around in front of his face and watch his eyes. He's alert enough, but also squinting.

[Ashe] Squeaks some more, still not sure where Doc's voice is coming from-

[Doc] His little noises sound like my pet bats.

[Endrea] - He does squeak a lot...

[Doc] I wonder if it's compensation? Like he's trying to echolocate because his eyes aren't functioning well?

[Endrea] - Echolocate?

[Doc] Using sound to locate things you can't see. The waves go forward quickly in empty space and bounce off solid objects.

[Endrea] - I see...

[Ashe] Is trying to pull himself closer to Endrea-

[Doc] Shall we give him his first pill since he's awake?

[Endrea] - I suppose...

[Doc] Would you like me to do it, or do you want too?

[Endrea] Hesitates- Perhaps you should do it... I've never done such a thing before...

[Doc] Okay, I'll demonstrate. - Xe takes the pill from Endrea's hand and gets in front of Ashe. With quick hand xe opens his jaw and pokes the tiny pixel into his throat before closing it again. Xe blows hard on his nostrils and he shakes his head in annoyance as the air makes him swallow the small pill. - There, there, all done. - Xe gives him a little kiss on the snout and lets go of his head.

[Ashe] Sneezes several times-

[Doc] I wonder why he's sneezing so much? Is it possible for dragons to have allergies?

[Endrea] - I don't know, I've never really dealt with any others of my kind...

[Doc] Do you have any?

[Endrea] Shakes her head-

[Doc] Hmm. Well you let me know if he gets a runny nose or any other symptoms.

[Ashe] His tail suddenly flicks up into the air-

[Doc] Heh! Got a little zing in your tail Ashe? Some extra energy is a good sign.

[Endrea] Calmly presses Ashe's tail down so he doesn't whack anyone-

[Doc] Enjoy the peace while you can. I'm betting he's gonna be a handful when he's up and around. After all, I remember how you were at that size.

[Endrea] - Oddly enough that's the one point in my rebirth that I never really remember...

[Doc] Oh, I have the files.... - Xe roots around in hir storage folder and starts pulling up screenshots for Endrea. Some of them are funny and a few slightly embarassing. - Baby pictures!

[Endrea] Stiffens-

[Doc] TLOT has some just out of the egg shots too. You really made a mess on their bed. All slimy. - Grins hugely- But still adorable.

[Endrea] Shrinks a little in embarrassment-

[Doc] Speaking of such- Takes a shot of her curled around Ashe and hands her a copy. - For posterity. The proud mama

[Endrea] Takes the picture, very much embarrassed-

[Doc] And I'll take lots of cute pictures of Ashe too, so you can make him make that same face when he's older.

[Endrea] Sarcastically- I'm sure he'll love that...

[Doc] Thats the point, silly.

[BEN] - Hey Aven, anyplace you wanna explore while we're here?

[aven] I would rather head home so we have an advantage to get out of the castle before we run into anyone else who might know. -shivers at the thought of being surrounded by people "congratulating" them-

[BEN] - Good point, I can give us a headstart, there's another console in the basement of Lie and CP's place

[aven] sweet that perfect, lets get out of here.

[BEN] Takes Aven's hand and creates an opening, bringing them back out into the server in Lie and CP's basement. They can hear Lie and CP up above-

[BEN] - Come on, there's a door down here that leads directly outside

[aven] that convenient.

[BEN] Leads them out the narrow passage and they sneak off towards Aven's place-

[aven] the only bad thing is that we might have to run into gem.

[BEN] - I can fly us up

[aven] I think we should take a chance gem most likely wont bug us about it.

[BEN] - If your sure

[aven] I know gem very well she shouldn't bug us.

[BEN] - Lead the way then

-they come up to the house on the hill they went up the flight of stairs to get to the front of the house-

[BEN] Floats up the stairs, too lazy to walk-

[aven] lets go inside -opens the front door-

[gem] -is in the kitchen cooking-

[BEN] Tries to stay out of sight-

[gem] -the kitchen being the one thing you have to pass to get to the stairs means gem could not miss either of them- hello aven and ben. how are you two will you be joining us for lunch?

[aven] maybe.

[BEN] Grumbles-

[gem] so ben how did you get older all of a sudden?

[BEN] - Er...

[aven] -clearly sounds like she is trying to make an excuse-random growth spurt.

[BEN] - Er... Yeah...

[gem] -looks at them suspiciously- hmm. -notices the hicky on aven- oh I get it now but one thing before you go have fun in aven's house. -turns dark- if you ever hurt aven physically or mentally I will end you got that ben?

[BEN] - I can't

[aven] I call this happening.

[gem] -turns calmer again- fair enough. -goes back to cooking-

[BEN] Gives Aven a "WTF" face-

[aven] -give ben a "this is what I learned to live with" face- lets go upstairs.

[BEN] - Alright

-up the stair there was a hole right above the stairs that seemed to lead to and attic and on the left hand side there where three bedrooms eddy edward and gem's room and on the right hand side at the end of the hall was the door to the bridge that lead to aven's tree house.-

[aven] -start to walk down the hall-

[BEN] Is following floating-

[aven] so ben do you like this place so far? -reaches the door to the bridge-

[BEN] - I guess...

[aven] -opens the door which make su who was sitting on the bridge perk up-

[BEN] - Oh yeah... The fox...

[su] -sniffs ben he smells like aven-yip.

[aven] -opens the door to her house-

[BEN] - Will this fox ever leave us alone?

[aven] well su is my fox so she does have a bed in here but if we need some alone time I could always let her out in the garden to play.

[BEN] - We might wanna make a kennel then

[aven] -frowns as she walks in making su follow- she is a smart fox she will be good she doesn't need a kennel.

[BEN] - I meant for outside in case she needs to be out there all night

[aven] nah if we need that much alone time gem will let her in sometime she snuggles with eddy and edward if I am not home or I need my play to my self for the night.

[BEN] - I don't think you'll need to play with yourself anymore~

[aven] -blushes as she goes over to sit on her bed-

[su] -lays in her bed-

[BEN] Floats over to the window to look out- We might need a bigger bed...

[aven] yea your right -goes over to trunks and starts grabbing things out of it-

[BEN] Watches-

[aven] -starts making a bunch of beds on the crafting table before bringing them over to the existing bed-

[BEN] Flops onto the one existing bed-

[aven] -starts moving the stairs blocks that where around the beds to become a head board and starts adding beds to increase the size of the bed-

[BEN] Hums- Lovely, job, so you wanna test it out?

[aven] -smiles- let me just put su in the other house -start to head over to the door and whistles to make su follow-

[BEN] Grins and starts stripping immediately-

[aven] -has put su in the hallway and tells her to got bug gem before close both sets of door before heading back to ben-

[BEN] Is laying naked on the bed-

[aven] -blushes at ben before starting to take off her clothes-

[BEN] - So, the same, or something different~

[aven] -is now naked and is crawling onto the bed- what kind of different?

[BEN] - Hmmmm, you could always try to suck me off~

[aven] -gets close to ben- oh~ but what do I get out of that?

[BEN] - Ladies choice~

[aven] then why don't you eat me out if I do~

[BEN] - That could certainly be arranged~

[aven] well then its a deal~ -is pushing ben down on the bed as she takes a hold of his dick.-

[BEN] Instinctively jerk into the touch-

[aven] -tries her best to hold him down as she starts to rub up and down while licking the head-

[BEN] Moans-

[aven] -starts to lick up and down as she starts to rub faster-

[BEN] Is resisting the urge to buck-

[aven] -takes the head in her mouth then slowly starts to go down-

[BEN] Grips the sheets- Oh Majora Aven!

[aven] -can't manage to go all the way down due to the size so she rubs very fast what ever she can't reach and starts to bob up and down-

[BEN] Can't help but buck a little-

[aven] -gags slightly at the bucks but keeps going she keeps speeding up-

[BEN] - Fuck Aven, that feels so good!

[aven] -reaches the fastest she can go she tries to increase the pleasure but using both hands instead of holding him down with one-

[BEN] Bucks again and places one of his hands on the back of Aven's head-

[aven] -gags slightly but refuses to stop-

[BEN] His cock is hardening and he's having difficulty holding back, a bit of precum slipping out of his tip-

[aven] -tries sucking hard she can taste saltiness-

[BEN] Jerks and cums with a yell-

[aven] -backs up most ending up in her mouth and some on her face she manages to swallow what was in her mouth-

[eddy and Edward] -hear the yell for the kitchen table and run off to find out what happened and end of outside aven's tree-

[BEN] Is panting- Fuck that's good...

[eddy and Edward] -they come over to aven and ben and talk in English- what doing?

[aven] oh no.

[BEN] Quickly pulls the blankets over them- Ummmm...

[aven] -seems panicked- eddy Edward go back to gem!

[eddy and Edward] but what doing?

[BEN] - Ask Gem

[aven] yes she would know.

[eddy and Edward] -run off to go talk to gem-

[BEN] Grumbling- Well that was a mood killer

[aven] yep -lays down frustrated.-

[BEN] Rubs Aven's arm- Hey relax, we can still keep going if you want

[aven] -giggles- ooo~ then lets

[BEN] Pounces on Aven-

[aven] whoa~

[BEN] Grinning, begins kissing Aven-

[aven] -raps her arms around his neck kissing back.-

[BEN] After a moment pulls back and starts to kiss down her body-

[aven] mmm~

[BEN] Reaches the apex of her legs and makes eye contact as his tongue flicks out to taste test Aven-

[aven] oh fuck~

[BEN] lowers and begins kissing and licking Aven's most sensitive area's, his arms wrapped around her legs to keep them spread-

[aven] -instinctively is trying to close her legs but ben is stronger- ah oh shit~

[BEN] Dips his tongue into Aven with a slight swirl-

[aven] -is squirming in pleasure as she grips ben's head-

[BEN] Jokingly- Hey now, watch the hat

[aven] -teases ben buy running her hands under ben's hat and through his hair- ben~

[BEN] His ears twitch slightly at the touches-

[aven] -bushes her fingers past his ear as she tries to pull him closer-

[BEN] Obliges and starts up his licking again, adding a finger, slipping it into her wet entrance-

[aven] -starts to feel the knot build up- oh god ben its amazing~

[BEN] Redoubles his efforts, adding another finger-

[aven] -is moaning as she is about to climax- ben I am about to~

[BEN] Blows across her opening, causing it to feel cold-

[aven] -climaxes at the sudden rush of air- ah fuck ben~

[BEN] Laughs a little as he moves up Aven's body- Enjoy yourself~?

[aven] -is panting- yea~

[BEN] He kisses Aven's neck- Good~

[aven] mmm~ -cuddles to ben-

[BEN] Pulls a fresh blanket over them- How long do you think before we get called to lunch?

[aven] gem doesn't really call down for lunch only dinner and maybe breakfast if we wake up to late.

[BEN] - Didn't matter at the manor, you ate at the correct times, mostly because it was Slenders way of keeping track of us and seeing how we were doing

[aven] meh this isn't the manor though this is here with me and gem just wants us to at least have breakfast before lunch time comes around.

[BEN] - Still, it's a hard habit to break. As soon as Splender got here I found myself getting up at the usual breakfast time...

[aven] well that's ok as long as you don't wake me up I am not a morning person.

[BEN] - Neither am I, it's annoying

[aven] -stretches her arms upwards- yea.

[BEN] Quickly reaches up and tickles under her arms-

[aven] -instinctively punches ben-

[BEN] - Hey!

[aven] -is concerned if ben is ok- sorry that's just my instinct when I am tickled.

[BEN] - I can see that

[aven] -is checking the spot for bruising- are you ok?

[BEN] - Yeah, I'm fine

[aven] -hugs him smiling- good.

[BEN] Is still not entirely used to this whole affection thing-

[aven] so ben when do you think we can get a system in here?

[BEN] - We'd have to talk to Doc...

[aven] oh fuck no.

[BEN] - Exactly

[aven] maybe it will die down later and then we can ask without being bug about our relationship.

[BEN] - Fiiiiiiiiiine

[aven] and if it doesn't I will get gem to ask.

[BEN] - Can't we just get her to do that now?

[aven] but I don't feel like getting up to ask her to.

[BEN] - Fine with me- Pulls Aven closer

[aven] -giggles and lays her head on his chest-

[Doc] typing in the chat- Hey Cp, are you busy?

[CP] Grumbles- What do you want now?

[Doc] I was thinking of going on a little hunting expedition. You can even beat up the local wildlife if you want.

[CP] - ... I get the feling that's not the only reason you want me to go with you...

[Doc] Gem wanted to go too. I remember her saying so when I got back from the last time. Well, I was going to take Lost Silver out...

[CP] Scoffs- Then prepare to have all his pokemon come as well...

[Doc] That's fine, we might need them.

[CP] Sighs- You're not gonna stop buggin me till I agree to come... Are you?

[Doc] types in the chat to Gem- Do you still want to catch Pokemon with us Gem? Just come over if so.

[Doc] I might, if you really really didn't want too Cp. But I figure you could use a break from Markus and Stevie both.

[gem] -sees the message an is quick to leave ben and aven a note and then head to doc's house-

[CP] - ... Fine

[Doc] Heads down to find Lost Silver as well. - Okay! Just come over. 

[CP] Goes to let Lie know where he's going-

[Silver] Is feeding his pokemon-

[Doc] Knocks on the wall before peeking in - Silver? Are you busy?

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh! N-n-n-no... Just f-feeding

[CP] Teleports into Doc's house, in the vine room-

[Doc] I was planning on going to one of the Pokemon games, and I know it's not your home game, but you are the expert. Would you like to come?

[gem] -manages to smack into the front door of the castle-

[Silver] - S-s-sure- Grabs his pokeballs

[Doc] Excellent. I'm taking my Joltick but mostly just for the fresh air and conversation.

[gem] -walks into the castle and into the vine room-

[Silver] Tosses the balls and pulls all of his pokemon into their respective balls, the unknowns gather closer-

[CP] Glares at Gem-

[Doc] Comes back upstairs - You guys ready to go?

[Silver] Is following-

[gem] -is clear excited- yes!

[Doc] I already told Deerheart I was going and her Shaymin is asleep so sweetly, I don't want to bug them.

[CP] - Whatever

[Doc] Makes a portal in the room and bekons them inside. It's so bright on the other end, xe's blinded for a moment. The smell of salt air washes over them and they find themselves on a daylit beach with particularly brightly colored graphics and lovely waves pounding the shore.

[Silver] Looks around- Wh-wh-which game I-I-is this?

[Doc] This is Pokemon Sun and Moon, it's not offically out yet, so we should be able to avoid the occasional beta tester.

[gem] -smiles looking around-

[CP] - Oh joy,, one of these games...

-a group of cutieflies sense Gem's happy mood and circle her a few times, mistaking the auric waves for those of a flower. They skirt widely around Cp-

[Silver] Let's his Eevee out-

-Eevee runs around a bit-

[Doc] Is watching what looks like a palm tree, until it starts to move - WHOAH! Check that out!

[Eevee] - Eevee!

[gem] holy shit its so tall

[Silver] - W-w-wait... I-Is that?

[Doc] The little faces are hilarious

[Silver] - WHY IS THAT EXECUTOR SO TALL!!!!

[Doc] Maybe the soil here is really good? It seems super sunny too.

-a school of magikarps go flipping over the waves-

-Eevee chases after the magikarp-

[gem] -flies up to try and meet the face of the executor-

[CP] Grumbles and leans against a rock-

-Executor is a sea of confused faces twisting in a circle so all of them get a good look at her-

[gem] -smiles at the executor and reaches out to pet it-

-Eevee runs back to the group and runs around Doc's feet before returning to Silver-

-A couple of pidegys peck around near Cp, hoping for a treat-

[Doc] Aww, come on Cp. How can you scowl on such a lovely day?

-Executor is petted and makes some odd noises-

[CP] - Never had much interest for these games Doc

-Eevee chases after the pidgeys-

[gem] -gem claps happily before flying down-

[Doc] Aww how come Cp? You just walk around fighting and picking stuff up. Not much different then our game in that way. - turns- So what do you think Silver? What would be a good area to look for a horse pokemon? I don't have much info other then that's the type and a general appearance

-a group of Mimikyu are looking at the group from the distance shadows-

[Doc] Follows Gems gaze - ooohhhh, look at that! Cosplayer pokemon!?

[Silver] - W-w-well Ponytas a-and Rapi-rapidash a-a-are u-u-usually f-f-found in grassy a-a-areas...

[gem] -tries to get closer to the Mimikyu-

[Joltick] Is chilling in Doc's hair as usual - zzzrp?

[Doc] Be careful Gem, just in case.

-all but one Mimikyu scatter-

[gem] its so cute. -reaches out keeping its hand far from it but in the shadows-

[Silver] - G-g-gem, h-h-here- Hands over a razzberry-

[gem] -takes the razzberry and holds it out for the Mimikyu- thank you silver.

[Doc] I know what else we need. Silver, can I borrow a pokeball? I can make more.

[Silver] - U-u-uh, s-sure- Hands over Eevee's empty ball

-the Mimikyu approaches gem letting gem pet it and eating the razzberry-

-A clauncher scuttles up to Cp and snips at his shoe with it's bigger claw-

-Eevee runs closer to Mimikyu-

[CP] Goes to stomp on the clauncher-

[Doc] Plays around with the ball for a moment and then suddenly has several more - Here you go Silver. Thank you. - Xe passes one too Gem. - Try this too.

-Clauncher - uses water cannon to squirt Cp before skittering for the water again-

[CP] - FUCK YOU!

[gem] -takes the ball then throws it gently at the Mimikyu-

-the Mimikyu goes into the ball and the ball starts to shake-

[Doc] Is watching excitedly- Stay, stay, stay!

-A sandly lump near Cp's feet sports a jaunty red shovel-

-the ball shakes three times then stops the Mimikyu is caught-

[CP] Kicks the shovel up into his hand before hurling it at the clauncher-

-Sandyghast tries mental control on Cp-

[Doc] Yay! You got one!

[CP] - Fuck off you little dirt bag

-Eevee runs over to investigate-

[gem] -lights up- I caught it -picks up the pokeball and talks to it- I am going to take good care of you

-Sandyghast swipes at Cp's feet-

[Doc] Congrats Gem. They're cute too.

[Silver] Notes CP's situation- E-e-eevee, charm...

-Eevee instantly uses the move-

-Sandyghast is charmed but still mad about the shovel-

[gem] thank you I am very glad i caught them.

[Doc] Is poking around in the grass, theres an open field just a little bit down the beach. - come on Gem, lets see what's over here!

[Silver] Let's Lapras out to play in the water-

[gem] lead the way -is ready to follow doc-

-Eevee tries playing with the Sandyghast-

-Sandyghast is shifting around making odd forms with it's body, some resemble sandcastle parts, others are just hills and valleys-

[Doc] Accidently disturbs a scyther and is ducking and weaving as the big bug zips around-

-Lapras retrieves the shovel and returns it-

-Sandyghast - happy burbles that sound like mud boiling. It forms a hand long enough to flip Cp off before engulfing the shovel and melting into the ground-

[CP] Scowls and moves to follow Doc and Gem-

[gem] -tries to avoid getting to close to the large bug-

[Doc] Beat it you bug! - Flails around

[Silver] Notices the scythe- U-u-uh, Eevee, I-if you d-d-don't mind...

-Eevee charges in using ember-

-Scyther gets hit with the fire and chooses to flee.

[Doc] whew! Hey Silver? Do you think Ponytas could help us find other pokemon horses?

[Silver] - M-m-maybe...

[gem] -backs into a Serperior-

-Eevee readies itself to fight again if necessary-

[Doc] Look out for that snake!

[Doc] Tosses Gem another ball - Here!

-Lotad is wandering by and stops to look at Cp - Lo?

[gem] -falls to the ground but catches the pokeball and throws it at the Serperior-

[CP] - The fuck is this?

-Lotad- Peeks up from under the lillypad that's part of it's back. - Lotad?

-the Serperior goes into the ball as it shakes-

[gem] please please please.

[Doc] Is shaking hir fists so excited - Get it Gem!

[Silver] Let's ponytas out, the horse pokemon shaking it's mane as it stretches-

-the ball make the caught sound-

[Doc] Yay!

[gem] -picks up the ball excited- yes!

-Eevee smells something in the bushes and runs into them to investigate-

[Silver] - Ah, Eevee...

[Doc] I can see why people get so into this.

-A group of colorful birds wheel overhead making sweet noises-

-Lapras swims closer, enjoying the water-

-Bellsprout also investiges Cp [because he's just standing there]

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Looks around - I absolutely want to see what comes out when it gets dark....

[Doc] Cp... you look like an angry Disney princess. All the critters want to check you out since you're being still and quiet.

-Eevee runs out of the bushes with an alolan vulpix, they tumble and play together-

[Doc] That's so cute!!

[gem] its so pretty

[CP] It's fur kinda reminds CP of Lie's hair-

[Doc] Turns to Silver. - So what does Ponytas think of my idea? Can they scout a bit?

[Silver] - S-s-sure- The ponytas then takes off, racing across the field

[Doc] Stumbles suddenly as something moves the gound underfoot before poking up a few feet away.

[gem] -is siting on the beach with her two pokeballs in her lap watching eevee and the vulpix-

-Diglet- Blinks

[Doc] starts laughing - What the Nether? It looks like an angry hotdog!

[Silver] - Oh.. That's a-a-a d-d-diglet

[Doc] It's funny. Is it a worm or a mole?

[Silver] - M-m-mole

[Doc] Awww... Your series is so cool Silver. This enviroment is great.

-Cloyster- is bobbing in the shallows and stares at Gem for a moment - Cloy!

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh, u-uh th-thanks...

-Ponytas races back-

[Doc] Hey! I wonder if they found something?

-a Drampa walk behind doc-

-Ponytas paws at the ground and makes a few tight circles-

[Doc] Turns suddenly and squees in delight- Okay! okay! I gotta focus! 

-the Drampa look at doc-

[Doc] Pokes Cp - Are you seeing this?!

-Vulpix walks over to CP to investigate him-

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[Doc] Is taking pictures of the Drampa-

-the Drampa runs off-

-Vulpix sits in front of CP and makes a small fireball in it's mouth-

[Doc] Notices- Cp! Here- Thrusts a ball into his hand - Catch it! You have too. It's got your fire and Lies hair! It's perfect!

[CP] Holds the ball awkwardly-

[Silver] - J-j-just t-t-toss it g-gently, I-it seems p-p-p-pretty w-w-willing

[Doc] Tries to pump Cp up - You can do it!

[CP] Lazily tosses the ball, not really caring-

-Vulpix makes a small happy sound as the ball hits it, it get's sucked into the ball and remains in there-

[Doc] Yay! - Is kind of shaking Cp's shoulder- you did it!

[CP] - Whatever, you can have it

[Doc] Awww! No! Give it to Lie at least! She'll love it. It kinda looks like a dog and you know how she is about them.

-Eevee runs around some more-

[CP] Grumbles but does take the ball finally-

[Doc] Lets go see what ponytas found!

-Ponytas starts leading the way-

[CP] Decides to be lazy and flies along-

[gem] -follows doc and ponyta-

[Doc] Wades into the grass and nearly trips over an Oddish

[Silver] Follows patiently-

-a group of Miniors fly by one stops at looks at gem her eyes reminding it of their core as the rest keep going-

[gem] -reaches out to pet it- hey there.

[Doc] That's odd...

\- the Minior lets it's shell off showing it a blue core and it's eyes swirl-

[Doc] Finds a very small Pokemon in the grass. - You look friendly. What are you?

-Goomy- Goomy!

[Doc] Reaches up for hir Joltick and rubs it's head lovingly- You could come with me if you want?

[gem] daw your so cute -pets the Minior-

[CP] Still grumbling-

-Goomy- Goomy! - Nuzzles Docs boot and leaves a little slick of clear slime.

[Silver] - I-I-i'm no-not v-v-very f-f-familiar with th-these n-n-n-new pokemon...

[gem] -inmates the swirly eyes of the Minior with the mist of her eyes-

[Doc] It's just a little slug, should be okay, right? - Xe taps the Goomy with one of the balls, it barely leaves hir hand but the Goomy disappears inside.

-the Minior makes happy noises and clearly likes gem-

[Doc] we'll learn as we go, together!

[gem] could I have another pokeball doc?

[Doc] Wants to pat Silver on the shoulder but doesn't want to get frostbite. - Sure Gem! Here!

-Ponytas snorts in slight irritation, it wants to run straight to their destination-

[Doc] You could catch some too Silver. We have plenty of balls. Grab something new that you don't know anything about. Gods I feel like a little kid. I'm so excited!

[gem] -takes the pokeball and taps the Minior with it-

[Silver] - B-b-b-but th-then I h-h-have t-to s-s-s-send o-one o-o-o-of th-the others a-a-a-away...

-the Minior goes in happily and stays inside being caught-

[Doc] Why? We have extra balls. Trainer rules can't apply in Minecraft. There is actually a Pokemon mod for Minecraft and I'm sure you can carry more then four.

[Silver] - I-I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know...

[Doc] Taps hir forehead for a moment - Silver... you HAVE more then four already! What about MissingNo?

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh, right...

[Doc] Speaking of such, why don't you let the little static ball out for a bit too? I'm sure they could use a little sun.

[Silver] Let's MissingNo and Espurr out as well-

[Doc] Gives Espurr a friendly pat and examines the MissingNo a bit.

[Silver] Does a quick scan to check on all his pokemon-

-Espurr and Eevee start talking to each other-

[gem] -decides to let out her new pokemon so they don't have to stay cooped up in the balls-

-Mimikyu hides in gem's shadow once it come out. Minior happily floats around gem. Serperior slithers along side gem.

-Lapras watches curiously from the water-

[Doc] The MissingNo is a mess but Doc makes an effort to communicate with it. Both talking and typing soft words.

-Static responses-

[Doc] Gives it a gentle pat. - It's okay. Just take your time and enjoy the sun for now.

[CP] Grumbles and considers chucking the vulpix into the water-

[Doc] Pulls on Cp's shirt - Come on! Lets go see what the Ponytas found. Stop being such a grump.

[CP] - Do I really have to keep this fucking thing?

[Doc] Come on Cp. Just give the critter to Lie. You hardly ever give her anything and she'll really love it.

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about, I've given her code, haven't I?

[gem] -is petting all of her pokemon happily-

[Doc] Sad sigh- It's nice but it's not the same. You can show your mate you're thinking of her when she's not with you. Try being considerate, it does bear fruit you know.

[CP] Fuck off, I've already given her stuff

[Doc] slyly- Then give it to me and I'll give it to her if I can't trust you to do it. But then I'll also be the one who gets the credit .

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] See? You do care. -looks smug-

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Chuckles - Xe motions for Gem as well and follows the impatient Ponytas over a little hill. Xe gasps in suprise and instantly goes into hunting mode - That's what I'm talking about.

-There's a Mudsdale grazing just a few yards away. It's a massive clydesdale style horse with thick cakes of clay around it's powerful hooves-

[gem] -follows at sees the Mudsdale and instantly thinks of aven's obsession of horses-

[Doc] This one is for Deerheart... It's the reason I came. 

-Ponytas whinnies at it and trots right over-

-The mudsdale snorts and sniffs at the ponytas-

[gem] daw I bet she will love it doc.

[Doc] I hope so - Pulls out a razzberry and creeps closer in the long grass.

-The mudsdae snorts, not sure about what looks like a predator approaching-

[Doc] Approaches from the side so the Mudsdale can see hir but isn't in a good position to kick out. -

-Mudsdale reaches out it's long neck to sniff Doc-

[Doc] Offers a razzberry- Hey big guy. I've got a really sweet lady at home who could use a big strong horse to watch out for her. The job has free food, room and board and plenty of running around space. Interested? 

[gem] -takes a big palm leaf from a plam plant and sticks it on her Mimikyu with some string from her inventory so it will be able to run around freely while also being shaded-

-Mudsdale gently lips at the berry-

[Doc] Stays totally still, a bit afraid of getting hir hand bit. This is a massive animal up close.

-Mimikyu is now running around all over happily-

-Ponytas nudges in the way to see if there's anymore berry-

[Doc] Pulls up another berry in hir free hand and moves it slowly up to let the Ponytas take it.

-Ponytas happily eats it

-Mudsdale chews on his berry-

[Doc] Reaches out to pet the horses nose. - Got lots of berries at home too if you want them.

-Mudsdale nudges at Doc, looking for more-

-Eevee runs up to mimikyu and sniffs them-

[Doc] Pulls up two more and holds them out for inspection.

-Ponytas is being pushy and trying to get at the berries. Mudsdale isn't moving-

[Doc] Out of the corner of hir mouth- Silver can you call for Ponytas please? This is delicate!

[Silver] - A-a-ah, ponytas, h-h-here...

-Ponytas trots over to Silver-

-Mimikyu lets one of its hands slip out from under its Pikachu cover and puts its hand on top of Eevee's head and moves up and down to mimic petting-

-Eevee moves into the pets-

[Doc] Uses hir free hand to try and scratch the Mudsdale's chin- Who's a good boy?

-Mudsdale moves into the touches-

[Joltick] Excited buzzes and sparky noises at Mudsdale. Trying to communicate Doc's offer.

-Mimikyu eyes on the body show happiness as it happily calls out it's name-

-Mudsdale sniffs at Joltick-

[Joltick] Is sniffed- Bzzzp?

-Eevee tries to entice Mimikyu into playing-

[Doc] Scratches the big head and pets the Mudsdale's nose.

-Mudsdale is enjoying the attention-

-Mimikyu follows in playing with Eevee but is being very careful to keep the leaf attached-

[Doc] We don't have to do it now, but before we leave- Shows a pokeball - Just long enough to travel across the barrier. Is that okay?

-Mudsdale snorts and nudges the ball-

-Espurr decides to help Mimikyu by using it's telekenises to keep the leaf perfectly positioned-

[Doc] Huge smile- Excellent! Hey Cp, they're coming with! Can't wait to see Deerheart's face! What an awesome horse!

[CP] - Oh joy

[Doc] Sourpuss, as usual. Haha. - Notices that it's starting to get dark. The sunset is beautiful and there are just enough clouds on the horizon to catch the fading light and reflect it in many hues.

[CP] - Can we go now?

[Doc] Hir eyes are providing a certain minty glow that lights up hir face as if xe'd tell a ghost story - Aww, just a bit longer, I bet the really interesting Pokemon come out at night. And I want Silver to have a chance to catch something. 

[Silver] - U-u-usually g-g-ghost types...

[Doc] Spooky! I love it!

-There's some rustling in the bushes and a pair of eyes are just visible in the leaves. There's a slightly metallic sound behind Cp as well, like a sword being dragged over stone. -

[CP] Frowns and spawns his own sword-

-Honedge is floating just behind a pile of rocks, the tip of it's sheath just scratching the stone -

[Doc] Is trying to get closer to the eyes to see what they're attached too.

[Silver] Calls his pokemon closer, ponytas' flames growing brighter-

[Doc] Silver.... are you seeing this? It looks like a ball of smoke...

[Silver] - G-g-ghastly...Ghost t-t-type

[Ghastly] Makes a mean face, but still seems ready to flee.

[CP] Is waiting for honedge to get closer-

[Honedge] pulls itself out of it's sheath and hovers in a ready position

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Makes a mean face of hir own - 

[Ghastly] Whirls in the air - sensing a challenger -

[Honedge] Makes a feining strike -

[CP] Scowls and watches for an opening-

[Honedge] Moves quickly, striking and hovering, it's pennant hand is distracting.

[Ghastly] Flies straight at Doc -

[Doc] Holds out a ball quickly and the ghastly runs right into it and vanishes inside. -

[CP] summons his pick and and faces off with the honedge-

[Doc] That was harrowing... - The ball is wiggling everywhere in hir hands but doesn't break-

[Honedge] Makes artful jabs at Cp, it's a skillful blade wielded by itself-

[CP] Blocks each jab and strikes with his other weapon-

[Honedge] takes the blows with a tune ringing of diamond against ghostly metal.

[CP] Is getting really frustrated now-

[Honedge] Manages to slightly tear Cp's pant leg with the tip pf it's blade, it's barely a scratch -

[CP] Strikes quickly, sensing an opening-

[Honedge] Is whacked hard on the flat of it's blade and falls to the ground, it sticks like a dart in the dirt and is struggling to pull itself out.

[CP] Walks over to it and grabs the hilt- Stupid thing

[Honedge] Flails it's pennant for a moment and then relaxes into Cp's grip. Admitting defeat by a worthy opponent. 

[Joltick] Lots of buzzes - 

[Doc] Joltick says it's your's now. You beat it in a fair fight.

[CP] - Oh joy... Another one...

[Doc] You can always use more weapons? Can't you? And I think this one would resist being used by anyone other then it's owner.

[CP] - Great...

[Silver] - W-w-we should g-g-g-go

-There's another rustling and the sound of an animal walking into a tree with a coconut-like thump. The 'tree' responds to it's nap being distubed with an instinctual kick, and an animal the size of a dog flops into the clearing nearly stumbling into Lost Silver.-

[gem] -returns her pokemon to there balls holding on to Mimikyu leaf in her inventory-

[Silver] Instinctually reaches down for the small creature-

[Deino] Is blind and fumbles around trying to get upright on it's stumpy legs.

[Silver] - E-e-easy n-n-n-now

[Deino] Makes a grunting noise like a hippo, it's obviously a baby.

[Doc] Awww, it's got emo hair.

[Silver] Picks the Deino up- I-I-I-it's o-okay

[Deino] Wonk.

[Doc] I think he likes you Silver.

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh u-u-uhhhhhh...

[Deino] Nuzzles blindly into Silvers hand. It's covered with little scratches from bumping into stuff. 

[Silver] - I-I-it n-needs some h-h-h-healing...

[Doc] This game has a hidden item menu in it's coding for when you're in a center. Shall I see what I can glitch in?

[Silver] - O-o-oh, um, o-okay...

[Doc] Starts rummaging in the games numbers with a crackle of statick. Hir Joltick is humming while soaking up the excess - Xe comes up with a yellow spray bottle. - Try this.

[Silver] Takes the bottle and uses it-

[Honedge] Wiggles in Cp's grip to try and get more comfortable.

[gem] -is being careful not to start any battles with any pokemon-

[CP] His grip tightens-

-There's a whisper of air near Cp. A Shuppet is feeding on his mean thoughts.-

[Honedge] Metallic squeak -

[Deino] Shakes all over like a dog and it's little wounds heal. It seems happier.

[CP] Instinctually strikes out at where the source is-

[Shuppet] Darts away easily, it's only the size of an apple and grins at Cp.

-The shuppet is suddenly caught in Espurr's telekinesis-

[Shuppet] Shivers making a panicked sqeak. There's an answering noise from the Honedge-

[Doc] Scoots over to look at it. - It's like a little doll!

[CP] - Can we go? This is getting annoying

[Doc] Okay, okay, we got plenty, I guess we can go. Gem? Silver ? Are you good? I think Cp is bored.

[Silver] - O-o-oh, s-s-s-sure...

[gem] i'm good -smiles-

[Doc] Excellent - Xe turns to the Mudsdale and gives it's nose a little kiss before tapping it with a pokeball and putting it away.

[CP] While no one is looking flings the sword into the bushes-

[Honedge] Catches his clothing with the trailing fingers of his sash and swings back at him with an irritated squeal of metal. It's using the sash to cling to his leg now.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Honedge] Indignant squeak like rusty hinges.

[Doc] I think you have a new sword Cp.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Rubs his arm. - Thanks for coming with us Cp.

[CP] - FUCK OFF ALL OF YOU!

[Doc] Awww- Xe makes a portal back to the server and bekons them inside.

[gem] hey what did I do? -follows doc-

[CP] Grumpily follows-

[Silver] He and his pokemon step through as well, bringing the shuppet and Deino as well-

[Doc] So whose house are we going to first? Give Deerheart her new steed? Or Lie her new adorable fox?

[gem] lie because I think cp has had enough of us.

[CP] - I DON'T NEED ALL OF YOU AT MY HOUSE!

[Doc] We'll be good friends and walk him home and then leave politely after.

[CP] - I hate all of you

[Doc] I love you Cp. -grins merrily- 

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Honedge] Still clinging.

[Doc] Lets the Goomy out and carries it and the Joltick in hir arms. - Slimy little thing, aren't you?

[Silver] - I-I-I th-think I'll g-g-g-g-g-go b-back to m-m-my room...

[Doc] Are you sure you don't want to show Lie your Deino? He's so cute.

[gem] -lets out her pokemon once again giving Mimikyu it's leaf-

[Silver] Shakes his head- Th-they n-n-n-need to eat...

[Doc] Okay, you guys have fun. Thank you for coming along Silver. That was fun. Your game is really pretty.

[Silver] Nods and leaves-

-Mimikyu Serperior and Minior explore a little but don't go off to far and stay close-

[Doc] Heads down the path with a skip in hir step. And calls out as they near the house.

[Lie] Is drawing with Stevie-

[gem] -is following behind her pokemon looking at everything they can as they follow her-

[Notch] Is dozing on a pair of woolblocks and jumps up at the loud noise. - Wha! What?

[Stevie] Peeks out the window- BROTHER!

[Notch] Goes to the window and looks out - Hey guys! Looks like you've got new friends! 

[Stevie] Runs for the door- Brother! Brother!

[Honedge] Makes a small vibration at Stevies voice.

[Shuppet] Is just hovering around now that the Espurr has let go of it

[gem] -pets her pokemon as they finally come to a stop outside-

[CP] Sighs and ruffles Stevies hair as he gets closer- You been good stevie?

[Stevie] Nods enthusiastically-

[Notch] Is looking at Gems pokemon - two of these guys I kinda know, the others not at all. Did they update again while I've been out?

[Lie] Comes outside and is smiling softly at the interaction between CP and Stevie-

[Doc] Lie! Check out this little cutie! - Shows the Goomy with it's goofy smile.

[Lie] - It's adorable Doc!

[Doc] I got a Deerheart a gigantic horse pokemon. I might need your assistance, or at least I'd think you want to see when I let it out.

[Lie] - I'll help you in whatever way I can Doc

[Doc] Excellent, but first... - clears throat- Cp?

[CP] - What?

-Mimikyu walks around happy to not be weakened by the light thanks to the leaf-

[Doc] Small motions towards Lie-

[CP] - Fuck you Doc

[Notch] Kneels down to look at Mimiku - Hey little guy. Nice Halloween costume!

[Doc] Lie? Cp has a present for you.

[Lie] - Oh? CP, what is it?

[CP] - Doc I'm going to murder you

-Mimikyu happily spins in a circle-

[Doc] Wide-eyed innocence-

[Notch] Looking at Serperior - And this guy is huge.... I hope they're friendly...

[Lie] - CP?

[Doc] He caught a Pokemon for you.

[Lie] - Really? Which one?

[Doc] Stare at Cp - Well?

[CP] Grumbles but holds the pokeball out towards Lie-

[gem] they are a starter pokemon well a final evolution of one so yea they are -looks at Serperior-

[Notch] Time to build a bigger house...

[Lie] Takes the pokeball-

This message has been removed.

[Stevie] - Brother, let's go play with the doggies!

[Honedge] Vibrates in time with his voice-

[gem] most likely and a maybe a bigger kitchen table since ben is over.

[CP] Sighs- Fine, let's go- Picks Stevie up and starts walking off-

[Notch] How come BEN is over there?

[Shuppet] Floats after Cp -

[gem] aven and ben have a thing going on I can tell they have had sex but I prefer not to ask question so that's all I know about there relationship

[Lie] - Wait, what?

[Notch] SERIOUSLY?

[Doc] They shacked up in Skyrim the other night. BEN can get into the games I put on his console, but not use it to get off the server. 

[Lie] - Interesting

[Doc] Motions for Lie to throw the ball-

[gem] I am pretty sure ben isn't leaving but that's ok they are a cute couple.

[Notch] One more creepypasta settled...

[Lie] Gently tosses the ball, with a small pop the little white vulpix comes out-

[Notch] AWWWW It's a little fox thing!

[gem] seems like it.

-The vulpix looks around in slight confusion-

[Lie] Kneels down in front of it, why hello there-

[Doc] I think it's fur reminded him of something near and dear to his hearts Lie...

[Doc] It's a bit more of personal gift then your pinkie sheep was...

[Lie] Smiles as she reaches out to pet the vulpix- I can see... Wait, what about Rosebud?

[Doc] Cp glitched and left Rosebud for you. He accidently thought about it near TLOT and of course TLOT tattled to me because he thought it was sweet.

[Lie] - Oh, so that's where she came from... But why did he do that? We weren't anywhere near being mates at that point

[Doc] I think that thought was in his head long before he was sane enough to identify it, and calm enough to act on it...

[Lie] - Well then, guess that makes a few gifts from him now...

[Notch] What were the others? I mean I saw him give you the special sunglasses.

-The vulpix is rubbing against Lie-

[Doc] He gave her code to understand the mobs

[Notch] That's kinda neat.

[Goomy] Cooing-

-Vulpix jumps into Lie's lap-

[Doc] Awww. Well it looks like this latest one is a hit.

[gem] -is siting in the grass Serperior laying down curled around her Mimikyu in her lap and Minior lazily flying around her head-

[Lie] Is petting the vulpix- Well at least he's not leaving horrible gifts

[Doc] Heh, yeah, I think he doesn't know what to do when people show him gratitude.

[Lie] - Or how to handle himself when giving gifts, he usually has some excuse or isn't there to see me receive them...

[Doc] Eh, we'll work on it together. Do you want to go give Deerheart hers?

[Lie] - Sure- She stands up, carrying vulpix-

[Doc] Calls out to Deerheart over the chat - I'm back my love! Can you bring your Shaymin and meet me outside on the porch by BENs room?

[Deer]- Sure

[Notch] I'm going to stay here if no one minds. Cp may want to unload Stevie the minute they're done playing. He was making his 'I want to hide from you assholes' face earlier.

[Lie] - Understandable, don't hesitate to call for one of us if you need any help

[Notch] Thank you. I feel like a burden sometimes since CP wishes I'd go away, but your kindness more then makes up for it Lie.

[gem] -stands up ready to follow doc and lie her Pokémon ready to follow her-

[Doc] Trots along happliy and waves once Deerheart is in sight-

[Deer] Waves back, the Shaymin romping around her feet-

[Doc] Shows Deerheart the Goomy, it's making a bunch of happy squishy noises, and a bit of a wet spot on Doc's coat.

[Deer] - It's so adorable! And hello Gem, hello Lie

[Lie] - Hello Deer, everything well?

[Deer] - Oh yes, just fine

[Doc] It's messy, but friendly as all get out and really wanted to come with. - Xe sets it and the Joltick down so they can converse with Shaymin.

[gem] hello deer. -puts Mimikyu down-

[Doc] Gem had a field day, picked up a ton of new friends. Did you see the Deino Lost Silver brought back?

[Deer] - Is that what he had in his arms? If so then yes

[Doc] It's cute isn't it? Even Cp got some. A cute little fox for Lie and a haunted sword for himself. He also attracted the attention of some kind of small ghost type that folllowed him back. Wait.. speaking of such... - Xe takes out a ball and gives it a gentle toss. The Ghastly flies out with a howl and then spins around wildly, trying to find an eve to hide from the light.

[Doc] Geeze. - Looks down at the little Pokemon on the porch - Can you get that ghost to calm down?

[Ghastly] Hides under a block that's sticking out from the wall.

-Vulpix yawns and snuggles in closer to Lie-

-Shaymin runs close to ghastly and makes curious noises-

-Serperior holds its self high showing how much they tower over gem-

-Mimikyu goes over to Ghastly offering to share it's palm leaf-

[Ghastly] Gets closer to the wall [It's afraid of the wind blowing it away, but there's barely any breeze at all.] Grumble rumble-

[Doc] Hmmm... Well it is a ghost. Maybe I should just let it inside? It seems to want a dark spot to hide in...

[Joltick] Zzzrrrp!

-Soft snores from vulpix-

[Doc] Tries opening the door and the Ghastly zips inside and hovers near the ceiling by BEN's room. - Odd.

[Lie] - What's odd?

[Doc] It's a ghost? But I guess it can't go through walls?

[Deer] - Interesting...

[Doc] Shakes hir head- Anyway! I'm getting distracted. That one charged me. It was kind of an accidental catch. But I do like the look of it. - Produces a pokeball and holds it out - Deerheart. This one I caught for you.

[Deer] - Oh love, you didn't have to

[Doc] I brought you one that will keep you safe when you're out. Pokemon are smarter then our horses and this one could drag a house off it's foundations.

[Deer] Tilts her head in curiosity as she tosses the pokeball-

-The mudsdale comes out and stomps at the ground with a snort-

[Deer] - Doc, it's huge!

[Doc] I got approval before capturing them, just in case. They're all yours. And I'm sure you'll turn every head riding on their back.

[Deer] Approaches the mudsdale and lets it sniff her hand. It's soon lipping at her hand, looking for more berries-

[Doc] Passes Deerheart some berries-

[Deer] Calmly feeds the mudsdale, rubbing it's neck as it eats from her hand- Such large and sturdy hooves...

[Doc] They're coated with clay. It looks like they'll need a good muddy patch to recoat it now and again.

[Deer] That shouldn't be too hard to make, hasn't TLOT made mud before?

[Doc] Oh certainly. And he'll be tickled if I ask him to make a mess intentionally!

[Lie] - He's certainly strong, he's got the build of a draft horse

[Doc] I bet he could knock out the dirt blocks under him if he had a good gallop going.

[Lie] - He'll also make a good companion for ponytas

[Doc] Like a big brother... - Looks around on tiptoe, briefly wondering where Cp and Stevie got too.

[Deer] - Oh, Doc, if you need anything from the fridge now would be the time to get it, Endrea's got Ashe outside at the moment near the spawn

[Doc] It's okay. There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Actually, do I need to refill the fridge? Have they been eating from it?

[Deer] - I'm not sure, I didn't think to check. Honestly I didn't want to disturb the nest

[Doc] I'll go fill it up just in case. Be right back-

[Lie] Smiles down at the sleeping Vulpix- I think things will get much more interesting with all these new pokemon around...

[Doc] Goes inside, the Ghastly watching hir carefully from it's corner as she descends the stairs and fills up the fridge at the bottom. The floor and bed is covered with blankets and xe smiles a bit at the coziness of it. It looks like someone had a pajama party. Xe fills the fridge with meat, vegtables and fruit and comes back up and outside again.

[Doc] I think she ate a little or at least hit the button accidently a few times. But it's full now. Should we go check on them?

[Lie] - I would like to see how they're doing... What about you Gem?

[gem] -was distracted petting Minior- oh sure.

[Deer] - I think I'll stay here. There are a few thing I want to... Prepare...

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow questioningly - Some experiementation in the planning phase my lovely nymph?

[Deer] - I don't know what your talking about love

[Doc] Smiles slyly - Well then I'll just go away for a bit and leave you too it, shall I? Let our new friends get settled in too. 

[Goomy] Near Deerheart's hoof. Obviously wants up

[Deer] Reaches down and picks up the Goomy- Yes, that would probably be best

[Goomy] Happy jello-like noises, it's slippery too.

[Endrea] Is in her dragon form curled in a circle with Ashe in the center. Thanks to Doc's pills Ashe is able to move around a little, like most newborn animals a few hours after birth-

[Doc] Heads down to the spawn and waves a bit so xe doesn't surprise Endrea.

[Endrea] Lifts her head and acknowledges Doc and the others-

[gem] -is following doc from behind-

[Doc] Hows the baby?

[Endrea] - Moving a bit more- She lifts her tail out of the way so the others can see better

[Ashe] Squeaks every once in awhile-

[Doc] He's moving around, that's good. Do you mind if I have a look?

[Endrea] Growls a little at Serperior- I am fine with that

[Doc] Comes into the circle and sits down on the ground beside Ashe. - Hey little guy, I'm just here to have a look at you. - With gentle hands xe checks him over both physically and code-wise.

-Serperior looks at endrea then looks away seeming more interested in the sunlight before curling up to relax in the suns rays-

[Doc] I see some respitory improvement and the obvious effect that Ashe is moving around. Motor functions are improving and getting him out to exercise a bit was a great idea.

[Ashe] Squeaks loudly-

[Doc] Little fist pump - Yeah. Me too! Say it loud. I'm a little dragon out in the sun. Gonna have a big strong roar someday.

[Ashe] Open and closes his mouth a little-

[Endrea] Gathers void energy in her mouth to feed Ashe-

[Doc] Watches them proudly - You're doing great Endrea. Just keep him warm and on his meds.

[Endrea] Can't respond as she's feeding Ashe-

[Lie] Watches with a smile, She knows that Endrea will take good care of Ashe-


	108. Void Food and Firebird

-There's still a large number of endermen around Doc's place-

-Mimikyu is trying to see ashe but can't but they are so small so they try to get closer-

[Endrea] Snorts a warning at the unknown creature-

-Mimikyu looks at endrea not moving-

[Ashe] Squeaks as his food stops coming-

[Endrea] Looms over the mimikyu-

-Mimikyu jump a little finally understanding the threat before running to hide behind gem-

[Lie] - Poor mimikyu...

[gem] -picks up Mimikyu petting it to comfort it- its ok sweetie.

[Endrea] Settles back down-

-Mimikyu snuggles to gem shaking a little but calming down-

[Ashe] Manages to snag the edge of Doc's sleeve thinking it's more food-

[Doc] Whoops, careful little buddy. I'm sure that won't taste too good.

[Ashe] Pulls away as he get's a bit of goomy slime in his mouth, he shakes his head trying to get rid of the taste-

[Doc] Opens his mouth with one hand and scrapes his tongue with a crooked finger. - Told you, you have to watch what you put in your mouth.

[Ashe] Still shaking his head a bit and then flops-

[Doc] Was the excitement too much? - Checks on him

[Ashe] Squeaks as Doc pokes him a little-

[Doc] Awww. I wish you could just tell me what you need. I know the pills are helping but so many healing items are out of bounds since they're liquids or pastes.

[Endrea] Lays her head down on the ground-

[Lie] Has been watching and spawns a few healing flowers near Ashe and Doc-

[Doc] Gem? You don't have any kind of healing powers as an angel do you? Every little bit helps. - looks down- Good idea Lie

[gem] no only my own increased self healing all it does is make me heal faster.

[Lie] - I think CP has the same thing, but I'm not sure...

[Doc] Most brines heal faster then normal. It's just a matter of our heart bars being set up differently then normal players.... Wait...

[Doc] Hostile mobs heave health bars too. I wonder what his looks like? - check Ashes code-

-Ashe's health bar is like Endrea's, but not full, and not nearly as large-

[Doc] Starts fussing around with it, trying to redo it so it will fill up faster.

[Lie] - Doc? What is it?

[Doc] The most obvious answer... I feel dumb. I'm trying to artificially fill up his health bar.

[Endrea] - That's usually only accomplished by the end crystals...

[Doc] Hence the reason I'm struggling with it. It's like trying to strech a leather hide to make it cover four blocks instead of just one. - Is starting to sweat.

[Endrea] - Probably for the best, the crystals hurt

[Doc] Dammit.... WAIT. Endrea! Can I have a tiny piece of your health bar? Just a pixel will do.

[Endrea] - My health bar?

[Doc] Gestures - Yeah its... You can't see it. It's over your head if I focus on it. Just trust me, it's there. But it will just be a tiny hurt. Probably the same as if I kicked you or something.

[Endrea] - I suppose...

[Lie] Sits down so the sleeping Vulpix is in her lap-

[Doc] Fiddles around for a moment and then makes a swift yanking motion-

[Endrea] Flinches-

-Minior floats around lie.-

[Doc] Is holding a glowing purple pixel - That's what we needed... beautiful.

[Lie] Wants to poke at Minior but doesn't know how it will react-

-Minior floats close enough to push into lies head playfully-

[Doc] Now we make a few more- The pixels multiply in hir hands and the glow lights the area around hir with a bright purple cast.

[Lie] runs her hand over Minior, finding it to have an interesting texture-

[Endrea] Is watching Doc closely-

-Minior happy noises to the touches-

[Doc] Pulls out a bowl and tips the pixels into it, they rattle like beads - Now I'll just open up the empty part. - Xe leanes over Ashe and prys at something in the air above him with hir fingers. Xe gets about four of the pixels in and they vanish as they fall into place

[Ashe] Squeaks, not knowing what's happening-

[Doc] Backs off - Don't want to give you too much at once. This is your mom's uber energy after all.

[Ashe] Manages to flop onto his back-

[Doc] Awww. - rubs his belly-

[Ashe] Another squeak as he is confused-

[Doc] I'll just put these away for now. - Sets the bowl in hir inventory. - We'll let this settle and do some more tomorrow. Keep giving him his pills though.

[Endrea] - I will

[Lie] Looks up at the sky- Such a pretty day...

[Doc] Grins- Ah, don't say that... It'll start raining again. Or Cp will run by waving a weapon. You know how it is.

[Lie] - True, but for now it's pretty

[Ashe] Squeaks and rolls onto his belly again, he's sniffing around-

[gem] -laughs that thought of cp running by waving his weapons around randomly-

*Bonk. Bonk bonk. Something keeps bumping into the firewall. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

[Doc] Laughs- I think someone wants in - Xe stands up and walks a few steps away - Hello? Do you need help?

[Endrea] Narrows eyes in suspicion-

*Bonk.

[Doc] Okaaay- does a quick scan for NOTCHES and creepypastas and finds nothing - Maybe they're hurt? - Xe makes a hole and peeks out. - Hello?

*There is a very frantic red and yellow bird outside, it keeps looking back every few seconds.

*Squawk.

[gem] -watching doc-

[Doc] Grabs it's foot and pulls it inside before shutting the hole. - Did a Pokemon get stuck between the portals?

[Lie] - It's pretty

*The bird flaps its wings frantically, likely to get away from where it came in.

[Doc] Holds tightly - Where are you going?

[gem] its looks like a bird.

*SQUAWK.

[Doc] Looks like a bird to me too. What was it doing out there?

*Mix rushes up to the group, she's got dirt on her arms, and actually seems worried. At her arrival, the bird starts squawking more vigorously and tries to get free.

[Doc] Is getting swatted with wings- WTF?

[Mix] Is--- It is!

*The bird just squawks a bit at her.

[Doc] Mix? Did you lose your pet or something?

[Mix] No, He's not a pet. I'm.. Actually more worried about who's going to be next.. Here, give him to me. *She holds out her hand for the bird.

[Doc] Gladly. He's whacking me with his wings anyway. - Passes-

[Ashe] Squeaks in confusion some more, Endrea nuzzles him so he knows where she is-

*The bird quickly perches on Mix's hand and arm, squawking at her and making vague gestures with his wings.

[gem] -is watching the bird curiously-

*Mix opens her mouth to talk, only for something significantly bigger than the bird to thunk against the firewall.

*The bird puffs up.

[Doc] Opens another hole to look out - did we somehow get moved into the fast lane on the internet superhighway?

[Mix] Close that--

[???] *incoherent yelling.

[Doc] Makes it smaller, but is still looking out. -

*There's a brine outside, and he's clearly very angry, also slightly miffed he hadn't gotten in.

*Mix moves over beside Doc and peeks out with a frown. The bird has left her arm to just sit and watch.

[Mix] I swear, if you tried to kill Firebird again, I'll come out there and beat you again!

[???] Fuck you! He deserves it! *He's very clearly a bit scared Mix would make true on her threat though.

[Doc] Notices the eyes. - Are you a brine in need of help?

[Mix] No!

[???] Yes!

[Doc] I don't want to talk outside. It lets the files in. - Xe pulls the brine in and shuts the wall. - Now what's going on here?

[???] *Almost immediately lunges at the bird with an angry noise

[Mix] Dammit-- Stop that!

[Firebird] SQUAWK! *Tries to hide behind any available person or creature, anything to keep themselves away from the angry brine, really.

[Endrea] Growls loudly in warning-

[Doc] Tries to get in between them. - Stop it!

[gem] -looks on at the display of things happening and tries to stay quiet-

[Lie] Sighs- Me and my big mouth

[gem] -tries and fails to not giggle at what lie said-

[Lie] - Oh shush Gem

[gem] -instantly shuts up-

[???] Move--

*Mix has grabbed the back of their tunic.. dress... thing, and has dragged him a bit back with a sigh.

[Mix] Sorry Doc, He's a bit of a scumbag out for Firebird's life...

[Doc] Why? What did the bird do? Poop on him?

[gem] -instantly starts laughing at what doc said-

[Mix] No, It has to do with his coding, and what he can do. But you! *She's turned her attention to the one she's holding onto.

[Mix] I told you to leave him alone!

[???] Yes but-

[Mix] No buts, I told you that and I'm pretty sure I beat that into your thick skull before I left!

*Firebird seems quite pleased that the one who chased him here is getting yelled at.

[Doc] Oookay. Can you tell me if either of these people are an immediate threat to anyone but eachother?

[Ashe] Makes a bit of a whining sound and crawls closer to Endrea's tail, closer to the commotion-

[Doc] I mean, it wouldn't be the first time we had two people here who constantly fought...

[Ashe] Squeaks a bit louder than usual-

[Doc] Look out for the baby! - Goes to get Ashe out of the way- 

[Ashe] Confused noises-

[Endrea] Yawns, she has not slept since laying the initial batch of eggs-

[gem] -tries to get closer to the bird to pet it with out anyone noticing-

[Mix] No, but something to ensure Flowey doesn't kill Firebird would be nice? *Hopeful look at Doc

*Firebird notices Gem's attempt to get closer and scoots toward her himself.

[gem] -pets the bird-

[Doc] Scoops Ashe up gently. - Just sleep Endrea, I'll watch over Ashe.

[Firebird] Chirp. Chirp. *leans into the petting and flaps his wings happily.

[Doc] What would you like, he's just a bird right?

[Endrea] - It's alright, I can stay awake

[Doc] Eyebrow raise-

[gem] -keeps petting but the pokemon are getting jealous-

[Doc] Types into the chat- Hey GK? Can I borrow you? 

[GK] Yeah.... whatever. Spawn? I saw noobs on the chat- 

[Doc] Yes, please.

[Mix] Nah, if he was just a bird things would be a lot easier.

[Firebird] *Smug lil bird grin

[Flowey] *Is glaring daggers at Firebird, the only thing keeping him from trying again is clearly Mix.

[Lie] Is just staying out of the drama-

[Doc] What is he?

[gem] -keeps petting firebrand but the Pokémon but ends up comeing to get wanting and gem ends up petting the three Pokémon and firebird each with one hand-

[GK] Trots up - Whose the new numbnutz?

[gem] hello.

[Doc] Endrea, if GK watches Ashe, will you feel secure enough to sleep? I know you trust him.

[Endrea] - Doc, I'll be fine, really.

[Doc] Laughs - Now you sound like a dragon from Cp's world!

[Endrea] Gives Doc a look-

[GK] Go to sleep Endrea, I've got this.

[Endrea] Yawns- But Ashe...

[GK] Pats her with a hoof. - I'll stay right here. You rest. You look exhausted. Soak up some of Lie's healing flowers, it look like someone went nuts sprinking them everywhere around here.

[Endrea] Finally gives in and curls up, eventually falling asleep-

[Ashe] Squeaks curiously at GK-

[Mix] Firey, could you show them? Or are you just going to sit there and let Gem keep petting you?

[Firebird] Chirp. 

[Mix] Oh... Well, He's a shapeshifter, that's his secondary form. His other forms.. Well...

[Flowey] He's Notch! That ridiculous new name and disguise doesn't change what he is. *He's crossed his arms. Several angry looking red flowers have bloomed around his feet as well as on the vines on his legs.

[GK] Flops down next to Endrea and makes a circle with his front legs. - Let me have the little spud.

[Lie] - Don't let CP know...

[Doc] Suddenly has a dark look. - That better not be the case... - Xe sets Ashe down by GK who also is making a threatening face. 

[Firebird] *Scoots a bit closer to Gem

[gem] -keeps petting firebird-

[Doc] The only NOTCH welcome here is the real one... and he's down the road. So give me a reason to not paste you across the landscape.

[Ashe] Starts sniffing every bit of GK he can reach-

[GK] Pulls the little dragon close - The tentacles on his wingbones are waving menacingly

*Firebird seems to scoot even closer to Gem before turning and quickly darting to hide behind Mix.

[Mix] He's not hostile, is a good reason!

[Doc] Is skeptical - That's rare... and he doesn't feel like one of the NOTCH AI's Why?

[Flowey] That's because He's hiding his own coding with someone elses. Took me years to figure out... *He's glaring at Firebird.

[Firebird] *Is peaking out from behind Mix, eye flicking over Doc and GK

[Doc] Show me... Or I'll let bright eyes over here kick your ass.

[GK] Is growling-

*Firebird looks worried before looking up at Mix.

[Mix] Might as well, buddy.

*Firebird scuffs his talons a bit on the ground before transforming. He's taller than Mix by a good head or so, but is clearly slouching to stay good and behind her. Next his coding changes, the disguise over that being lifted too.

[CP] Tenses as he feels the NOTCH AI-

[Doc] Growls - Is there someone who will vouch for you being peaceful and take responsibility for your behavior or should I just rip you apart myself? I can't let you leave now, you've seen too much.

[gem] -is conflicted about how she feels about firebird as a bird he seemed friendly but she keeps remembering her NOTCH.-

[CP] Tp's nearby having pushed Stevie onto Markus-

[Firebird] I haven't hurt anyone! Nor would I ever. *He's actually trembling at all the hostility being presented toward him.

[Mix] I will take responsibility, he's never hurt anyone when I was around, unlike someone else....

[Doc] Relaxes a little. - I'll be holding you to that. He stays by you. - Xe starts typing in the air- You're hooked to the respawn but you can't leave. You're on probation.

[Doc] This is a refuge for Herobrines.

[CP] Is growling as he watches-

[Doc] wags a finger for emphasis while xe talks since xe knows Cp is watching-

[CP] Doesn't care and tp's above to drop kick firebird-

[Doc] Cp!

[Firebird] *The most startled noise comes from him before he's scrambling to get away

[Doc] Is already transforming-

[CP] - GET BACK HERE!

[gem] -her eyes turns yellow from cp's sudden appearance-

[Doc] Gallops after Cp -

[Firebird] No! *He's transformed back into bird form and put his coding disguise on as he flies away

[Lie] Groans and facepalms-

[CP] - FUCKER THAT WON'T HELP YOU!

[Mix] Of course... Flowey.. Just... Stay here.

[Flowey] ... Fine.

*Mix lets go of Flowey before rushing after CP and Firebird. Flowey stands there for several seconds before sitting down with a sigh.

*Loud bird squawk as Firebird just keeps going. He does not like CP in the least now.

[Lie] - Think I should catify him?

[Doc] Dopplering as xe runs past - I got this-

[Lie] - You sure?

[CP] Is swinging his sword at Firebird-

[Doc] -yyYYYYEEEEESSsssss

[Doc] Does an impossible turn in the air and catches the bird in hir jaws, zipping away quickly with it-

[gem] -her eyes fade back to white as she relaxes from being scared from the almost jump scare like sudden presences of cp-

*Bird noises of fear from Firebird

[CP] - DAMNIT DOC BRING HIM BACK!

[Doc] Is rocketing back towards the spawn-

*Seeing that Doc got Firebird, Mix is returning too.

[Doc] Throws the bird at Mix and turns to face Cp, letting the angry brine slam into hir chest before grabbing him with hir paws.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Doc] Feels the Honedges sheath jabbing hir leg- Ooowww -

*Mix catches him and tucks Firebird to her chest, the poor bird is terrified

[CP] Is growling loudly-

[Doc] Uses hir back feet to step down the airblocks until xe's on the ground, and holding Cp like a doll to hir breast - Shhh

[CP] - LET ME GO SO I CAN MURDER HIM!

[Doc] Mix claimed him. If he was a stranger, I'd let you.

[CP] - I DON'T CARE!

[Doc] Cp.. you're not the only brine that lives here. I know you're angry, but lets be reasonable. I'm not letting him go, and he steps out of line, he's toast.

[CP] - But Muuuuuuuurdeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr

[Doc] Rests hir chin on the top of his head. - I know... but I also know Lie will turn you into a cat again if you don't chill out. So just breathe with me for a minute, real slow. Count to ten if you need to.

[CP] - FUCK YOU I'M NOT BREATHING WITH YOU!

[Doc] Then hold your breath, that works too.

[CP] - JUST LET ME KILL HIM!

[Doc] Just keep an eye on your birb Mix.

[Mix] I will.

[Doc] Is petting Cp's hair. - Do you need some nip?

[CP] - OH FUCK YOU!

[Doc] Focuses on the new brine- so what's your story stranger?

[Flowey] I'm trying to kill him, or take his other eye. Whichever comes first. *He's... startlingly blunt.

[Doc] Beyond him being a NOTCH, is there any other reason?

[Flowey] He'd be entirely powerless? I'd be able to control the rest of our server? Hmmm.... What else am I forgetting...

[Mix] That you're a terrible person?

[gem] is still petting her Pokémon-

[Doc] Somehow I don't think he'll be able to do jack shit on any other server from in here.

[Doc] Wiggles a claw- Fuck it, you're on probabtion too. I'm not taking sides. You're grounded. [Flowey can't leave now either] 

[CP] Is struggling-

[Flowey] Not like I was leaving without him, whatever.

[Doc] Re-adusts hir grip - Do you wanna be a cat for the rest of the night?

[CP] - OH FUCK NO! JUST LET ME KILL HIM!

[Doc] No. - Xe coils Cp up and starts rubbing his shoulders with one paw- shhhhhhh

[CP] - STOP THAT!!!!

[Doc] As soon as you're calm I'll let go-

[CP] ASSHOLE!!!!

[Doc] Do you need something to help you? Warm blanket? Hard alcohol?

[GK] Is giggling - Give it up man, you know Doc has all night to hold your ass.

[CP] - I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU!

[Lie] - Not me you wouldn't

[CP] Grumbles-

[gem] again what did I do.

[Doc] Settles in, - This happens a lot- Xe says to anyone in hearing range. - Don't take it personally

[CP] - YOU LET ME KILL MARKUS OVER AND OVER! WHY CAN'T I KILL THIS ONE!?

[Doc] I didn't let you do anything Cp... Markus said it was okay. He knew you were in emotional pain and it wasn't horrible for him at the time because he wasn't physically here to actually die. He did it for you.

[Ashe] Bumps into GK's chest with a surprised squeak-

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[GK] Puts his chin near Ashe- You okay little guy?

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[Doc] It's the truth, I swear. Markus cares. Even if you hate him.

[CP] Growling-

[Doc] Come on... you wouldn't murder everyone anyway. GK is your buddy, Endrea too. And I know you love Lie so much it scares you. You have friends. 

[CP] - SHUT UP!

*Mix has walked back over to Flowey with Firebird in her arms

[Doc] Puts hir head beside him and gives him a gentle bump - It's okay. I know you're angry, but it will pass.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Ashe] Sniffs at GK's nose-

[CP] Is trying to wiggle one of his arms free-

[Doc] Notices Cps wiggling and gives him a kindly look before coiling around his body more securely. Xe gives a happy sigh - Ah Cp... We've danced this tango so many times. It's so wonderfully familiar it almost makes me nostalgic, my mean little friend. But it's okay. I know how you really feel and I don't take it personally. -Xe gives him the times that smootch on his hair- Just take all the time you need. I'm here for you.

[Doc] Mix what is your relationship to this NOTCH, that you're confident enough to vouch for him?

[Mix] He's saved my life more times than I could count, and in the year or two I've known him, the most hurtful thing he's done is probably step on a flower? I just trust Firebird honestly, he's a friendly person.

[CP] Many irritated noises as he catches on fire-

[Doc] I understand Mix I'll give him a chance then. I'm sure Markus will want to talk to him at least. Does he have any weird powers I should be aware of? And why is he defaulting to the shape of a bird anyway?

[Doc] Leans hir head against Cp's with a sigh, only his shoulders and head are outside hir angular coils- Look... I'm not trying to invalidate your feelings Cp. You have every right to be hurt and angry. But it would be better to direct that anger at the specific individual who hurt you rather then painting a whole group with one big brush. When you feel like you're ready I'll help you hunt down your NOTCH and shove a cactus up his ass if that's what you want. But for now, let's just tone things down a bit. Okay?

[CP] - OH FUCK YOU!

[Doc] Don't be like that, you know I'd help you hurt someone who really deserved it.

[CP] Growling-

[Ashe] Lips at GK, wondering if he'll get food from the red blur before him-

[Doc] Lie, I've been meaning to ask you. Does Cp's fire hurt you?

[Lie] - Oh, uh, he usually extinguishes it or moves it when I get close so I don't know...

[GK] Looks at the little dragon sideways. - Should I be feeding him something specific?

[Doc] Endrea has been giving him energy. He doesn't have teeth and can't handle liquids. 

[GK] Oh...

[Doc] I think this is a good time to find out. Lie, can you come up here? It's okay to climb on me. I think your mate could use a hug.

[Ashe] Squeaks and stretches upwards too far causing him to flop over-

[GK] Gets a hoof under Ashe and props him back up

[Lie] Sure- She places the vulpix on the ground and goes over to Doc, starting to climb them to get closer to CP-

[Ashe] Tiny movements of wings-

[GK] Awww, look at you flap! Get lots of practice. You'll need the strength later.

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[Lie] Reaches towards CP whose not paying attention and is still on fire. She hesitates before sticking her hands into the flames. There is no harm done-

[Doc] There, there, I thought so. Just give him a little love.

[Lie] Wraps her arms around CP- CP, calm down, I'm right here...

[Doc] Purrs a little-

[Lie] Whispers calming things to CP, his flames slowly starting to die down-

[Doc] Loosens up a little so that Lie can hold a bit more of her mate.

[CP] Moves into Lie's touches-

[Lie] - There you go, calm down

[Doc] Spirals out a bit so the two are laying side by side on hir coils. - See that was easy. No need for punishment. We're all friends here.

[CP] - Fuck you Doc

[Doc] Huge grin and xe gives Cp's head a gentle pat with hir paw. - Love you guys.

[Lie] Curls closer to her mate-

[gem] -is siting on the ground with her pokemon all around her-

[Lie] - Gem? Could you keep an eye on vulpix?

[gem] sure -takes vulpix into her lap-

[Lie] - Thanks

[CP] Is grumbling-

[gem] your welcome lie.

[Lie] Smooths CP's hair-

[Doc] Is super relaxed- Should we just declare a time out? Everyone takes a nap?

[CP] - No!

[Lie] - CP shush. You should be calm when we get back to Stevie and Notch anyways

[Ashe] Tries to nom GK's hoof-

[GK] Hey now... none of that. I'm up for a good nap Doc, but I think the little guy is too hyper right now.

[Doc] Purrs and smiles. - Are you sure Cp? I'm awfully warm and just a bit soft...

[CP] - Fuck. No.

[gem] and you know me I don't sleep unless I passed out from exhaustion.

[Doc] Chuckles-Just offering Gem. I'm okay with being still for a bit if it helps. Cp, we can talk if you want. I'm happy to listen if ranting will make you feel better.

[CP] Sits up in order to leave- Nope

[Doc] Awww....

[Doc] Just don't bottle it up. Talk to Lie if you don't want to talk to me, okay?

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Blows him a kiss-

[CP] Growls and starts storming off-

[Doc] Murmurs to Lie. - Still proud of him. I told you we didn't need to turn him into a cat this time.

[Lie] - You're right, but he's still agitated, enough so that we should keep an eye on him

[Doc] Oh always, but the chance that he'll take it out on someone we know vs the local wildlife is low at the moment. That's good enough for me.

[Lie] - I suppose

[Doc] Heeeey, you trust me right? - Huge cheesy grin of fist-sized blocky teeth.

[Lie] - Yeah yeah


	109. Squeaks and Angels

[GK] Is playing with Ashe and nuzzling him-

[Ashe] Squeaking in confusion, not sure what to do-

[GK] Hey... have you guys taken a good look at his eyes? He's acting like he can't see worth a damn.

[Doc] I don't think he can, but I need his head to be a tad bigger before I fit him with something to correct it.

[Ashe] Bats a little at the air-

[GK] Holds a gentle hoof near Ashe so the little dragon can paw at it. - Dammit... he's way too cute.

[Ashe] More squeaking-

[GK} You need to hurry up and get better, so you and me can play.

[Ashe] Long squeak-

[GK] Curious look- That was weird.

[Ashe] Tilts head from side to side-

[GK] Tries imitating him. - What are you doing? It looks like you're imitating a metronome.

[Ashe] Wiggles and squeaks-

[GK] Shrugs - I guess we'll find out when you're older.

[Ashe] Opens and closes mouth-

[GK] Yep that's how you do it. Try imitating what you can hear.

[Ashe] Squeak-

[GK] Says the word 'squeak'

[Ashe] Is confused-

[gem] squeak squeak

[Doc] Is chuckling now. - Oh for...

[Ashe] Is more confused, trying to figure out where the sound is coming from-

[gem] squeak squeak

[Doc] Marco!

[gem] polo

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[Lie] Groans and buries her face in her hands-

[gem] -is laughing-

[Doc] If we can teach him to just say squeak. That would still be something to suprise Endrea with when she wakes up.

[Ashe] Gums the grass-

[GK] Dude... This is no time for a salad....

[gem] maybe if we keep repeating it ashe will try to say it.

[gem] squeak squeak

[GK] Very deep, to keep himself from laughing - SQUEAK

[Ashe] Tilts head in confusion-

[gem] lie join it squeak squeak.

[Doc] Is laughing way too hard - Noot! Noot!

[Lie] - Nope, sitting this one out as well

[gem] squeak squeak

[GK] Is rolling now, tears running down his face from laughing too hard - Squeak! Squeak!

[Ashe] Tries to roll as well, wanting to imitate the red blur-

[gem] -gets closer to ashe- squeak squeak.

[Ashe] Questioning squeak-

[Doc] SQUEAK - Dissolves in gales of giggles

[Ashe] Tilts head at the sounds around him-

[gem] -trys laying face level to ashe close by- squeak squeak.

[Doc] I really, really hope he doesn't think we're making fun of him!

[Ashe] Stretches neck to sniff Gem-

[gem] -lets ashe sniff her- squeak squeak

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[GK] Is just trying to catch his breath now-

[gem] try to say "squeak" ashe.

[Endrea] Twitches in her sleep a little-

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[gem] -giggles at how adorable ashe is being.-

[GK] He's like a little white mouse. Crammed to the whiskers with squeakiness!

[Ashe] Tries to nom a flower-

[gem] -starts to make a planet crown for ashe-

[GK] Plucks a healing flower and scoots it close to Ashe's nose. - Try this instead.

[Ashe] Sneezes-

[Doc] Poor baby.

[gem] -finishes the little crown and places it on ashe's head-

[Ashe] Is twisting head in confusion-

[Doc] Careful Gem, he might try to eat it.

[Endrea] Grumbles a little in her sleep-

[gem] your right -takes it off of ashe-

[Doc] I hope she's not having nightmares too...

[Ashe] Snorts and then squeaks-

[gem] -puts the far to small for her crown oh her head now-

[GK] Leans over at an odd angle and hooks the tiny crown with the tip of one curving horn. It only slides halfway down to the base. -Ha!

[Ashe] Yawns, his mouth opening wide-

[gem] it's very tiny.

[Doc] Dammit, he's making me sleepy now...

[GK] Basically an earring for a dragon my size.

[gem] -makes a fake yawn-

[Ashe] Scoots a bit closer to GK-

[Doc] Conversationally to Gem- So how were the happy couple on the morning after? Still getting along like a house on fire? 

[gem] they seem to have tried to get past me with out me noticing but it didn't work out for them. but they seem to be getting along very, very well. but eddy and Edward did some to me later asking me what they where doing it seems like they interrupted aven and bens "alone time".

[Ashe] Scoots into GK's armpit-

[Doc] Snickers- I can imagine. Maybe we should make the happy couple a nice 'do not disturb' sign and give them a couple of bottles of touchie wine for their honeymoon.

[Doc] Honestly I'm just relieved to have another pasta probably settled.

[Doc] Speaking of such, has anyone seen Liu? I've been watching the death notices and haven't seen the name come up, and they haven't left. So if he's roughing it, he's doing quite well.

[gem] -laughs- knowing eddy and Edward they will need a little more then a sign and I think they need several stacks of that wine with how often I expect it to happen.

[gem] I haven't seen him.

[Ashe] Curls up in GK's armpit-

[Lie] - So is Jeff your next project Doc?

[Doc] Oh, I don't know, I usually work on whoever is making the most noise. But I'm very curious to see how Lost Silver fares as well. He has two new pokemon to tend too after all. One of them entirely blind and the other a mass of glitches. I hope helping them will help with his own confidence as well. 

[Lie] - Didn't CP say something about a woman in relation to Jeff?

[Doc] Yeah, he said Jeff tried to make a human woman into a creepypasta and they have some kind of hate/lust/hate thing going.

[Lie] - Do you think we should see if we can coax CP into dragging her in?

[Doc] Maybe. It might give him someone else to fight with at least.

[Lie] Especially since BEN is now... Distracted...

[Doc] I have another concern as well...

[Lie] - What is it?

[gem] make all the happy couples happen.

[Doc] When Cp was causing a distraction so you could becaome real again he socked another one of the creepypastas in the face with a handful of the same code that made BEN a carrier of my insanity-stripping program. I want to know who it was and what happened to them, if possible.

[Lie] - I can ask him who it was

[Doc] I wonder if Splender knows?

[Lie] - Again, we can ask

[Doc] GK Can you stay here and watch Ashe and Endrea until she wakes up? 

[GK] Yeah. Whatever. - Settles down. He's tickling Ashe very lightly on the belly with just the tip of a hoof.

[Ashe] Many tiny squeaks-

[Doc] Gem, we're going to Splender's house, you can tag along if you want. If nothing, I built it for him and I don't think you've seen it yet.

[gem] sure -notices her pokemon are tired so she puts them in their balls then follows-

[Lie] Takes her vulpix-

[Doc] Does a quick duck underground and Lie finds herself flopped on Doc's head as xe merrily trots along.

[Lie] Yelps-

[gem] -fly's besides doc-

[Doc] Stands on the shore and sniffs around for Splender - Splender? Are you home?

[Splender] Peeks out his door- Oh, hello!

[gem] -waves enthusiastically at splenderman- hi.

[Doc] I need to ask you something...

[Splender] Waves his tendril cheerily-

[gem] -pulls out a balloon out of her inventory smiling- I saved a bunch of them.

[Splender] - Oh goody!- He tp's over to the group

[Doc] Splender... When your family was chasing Cp, he was getting desperate and punched one of them with some of my code so he could escape. BEN isn't the only typhoid mary with the insanity-removing virus. Do you know who that might have been or what happened to them? They might be a danger to the others...

[Splender] Thinks for a moment- Hmmm, I believe he punched LJ... It took us awhile to find him and he had retreated into his box. I think it's in brothers room currently. He's waiting for him to come out on his own...

[Doc] That's actually for the best. It means what he has hasn't touched anyone else. Perhaps we should retrieve it before something bad happens...

[Splender] - I could get it if I could get out

[Doc] Would that be the safest way? I mean, if you know where it is exactly, I bet Cp could make a little hole and you could just grab it, without ever emerging fully. He could probably teach you to make portals now that you have a digital component, but that could take time we don't have.

[Splender] - I'm not sure where exactly in brother's room it is, but brother is also used to me not being at home for weeks at a time, so my absence isn't as alarming as the others

[Doc] So what do you think would be best?

[Splender] Shrugs- I honestly don't know

[Doc] Maybe you should both go....

[Splender] - Are you sure that's safe for CP?

[Doc] I have no idea. But I'm not going to make him do anything. I'll ask him and if he says fuck no, then that's how it will be. LJ is dangerous to the other pastas, I guess it just depends on how much that concerns him. I can't make portals and neither can Lie. 

[Splender] - I see...

[Doc] I care quite a bit what happens to everyone involved, but I can't ask him to walk into fire for me. I haven't earned that.

[Lie] - Doc, you may not have, but I have

[Doc] Don't, Lie. Even if you're asking on my behalf I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him because of my suggestion.

This message has been removed.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[Doc] Yes... Wait... I wonder if there's another way.... Maybe Dolly's angel could steal it? They'd never see that coming.

[Doc] What could we offer in return for that kind of favor though?

[Splender] - Who knows

[Doc] I need to think about this... Can you tell me what we're looking for specifically?

[Splender] - It's an old jack in a box, with it's colors long since faded

[Doc] Let's Lie down gently and walks a little further down the shoreline. The big dragon flops on the ground and stares at the sky for a long moment. With a sigh xe opens a small window and starts typing an email to someone xe thinks might have some advice. With a heavy heart xe hits send and settles down to wait.

-A little time passes and there's a buzz that wakes Doc from their uneasy meditation-

[Doc] Sits up and hir eyes go wide at the slowly scrolling wall of text. Some of whats suggested is impossible, some merely hard and others suprisingly simple. Xe bites hir lip in thought. And then types a polite thank you note to Dawn and a promise to let her know the outcome of the plea.

[Doc] Trudges back to the spawn to look for GK, he's still where they left him. Playing gently with Ashe and dozing lightly in the afternoon sunshine. - GK?

[GK] Mmm? What's up Doc? 

[Doc] I... need a favor from Sweet Alex. I feel bad asking her for anything since I hardly ever see her. Do you have any suggestions for something I could trade to her that she'd like for something I need?

[GK] Welllll... you don't have anything, but I bet Lie does. Sweet Alex has a ton of scented oils and no good way to disperse them. If Lie made her some flowers that would bloom and smell like her concoctions all the time I'm sure she'd give you anything you needed. 

[Doc] I see.... I'll go ask her then. Thanks GK. 

[GK] Sure thing.

[Doc] Tromps back to Splender's house. - Lie? I have a plan, but I need you to make some new flowers for Sweet Alex so I can trade with her. I don't think they have to look any specific way, but they need to incorporate her different fragrance oils. Can you do that? -Turns to Gem- If you want to help as well; I need a ten stack of squid ink-sacks, and one of your planet necklaces would certainly sweeten the deal. Alex loves pretty things. 

[Lie] - I probably could if I had the scents... I don't know how well they'd turn out, but I will try

[Splender] - OH! OH! Do you need me for anything!?

[gem] -starts making the planet neckless-

[Doc] Splender... you can set your brain to a problem I'm already considering. And come with me as well because I think you and Sweet Alex would get aong famously. Sweet Alex can give healing hugs. They're so potent they removed a large amount of holy water taint that was slowly poisoning GK from the inside and causing him a lot of pain. I think her abilities may help Lost Silver. But she's only human. There has to be a way to protect her so she doesn't suffer horribly trying to help him. Even if I put her in creative she'll still get hurt under normal circumstances.

[Splender] - Healing hugs! OMG! I LOVE HER ALREADY! LET'S GO!

[gem] -has finished making the neckless each one is a different color but each one swirls with the color white at the bottom is one in the shape of a star.- do you want me to get the ink sac's fresh of pull them out of creative menu doc?

[Doc] It's for an offering Gem, I think they need to be gotten legitimately.

[gem] -takes out a diamond sword- i'll be back -runs and dives into the water-

[Lie] - Should we get going then while Gem does that?

[Doc] Shouts towards the water- Gem, we're just going to walk down the shore, so catch up with us when you're done. Sweet Alexes house is on the the little penninsula before the cobble bridge.

[Splender] Is giddy with excitement-

[Doc] Casts a glance at Alexsezia's house. The horses have been moved from the pen into Doc's indoor stable and it's strange to not hear a chorus of cats when passing by. - She's really determined to punish Cp....

[Lie] - She's still not back?

[Doc] Nope. But I checked the ender chest in her house and it's full of maps, I already took them out and put them in the shrine. She's accomplishing things at least.

[Lie] - That's good. Hopefully CP will actually apologize to her when she gets back...

[Doc] giggles- And maybe Rosebud will sprout little wings and flutter around your house.

[Lie] - Oh shush

[Doc] Tiptoes past Alexis' house-

[Splendy] Skipping circles around them-

[gem] -can be seen murdering squids in the distance-

[Doc] Heads up the low hill and raps lightly on Sweet Alex's door with a paw.

[Lie] Pets the vulpix while they wait-

[Sweet Alex] Yes? Oh hey Doc! Lie! Annnnnd.... - her eyes travel upwards - Hi there.

[Splender] - Hello!

[Doc] Alex this is Splenderman. Splendy for short. I needed to talk to you and he wanted to meet you. 

[Alex] I'd invite you in, but I'm not sure you'd fit! Give me a moment. - She ducks inside and comes back out with a tray of muffins, several teacups, and a kettle. She sit's down on the steps and starts pouring cups. - Help yourself. What brings you over on such a lovely afternoon?

[Splender] Gasps - TEA PARTY!

[Alex] Sans the usual attire. 

[Doc] Pshaw. I already look like a dragon Alex. That should do for now.

[Alex] Is passing out food and lays a stack of cookies out as well. - It is what it is.

[Lie] - Usual attire?

[Alex] Doc gave GK a kigirumi onesie that looked like his dragon body long before he was healed or Doc could change shape. Hir and I both have similar ones. We've had a few dragon tea parties together. 

[Doc] Blushes- Just for yucks....

[Lie] - I see... Alex? GK said you had some scents you wanted turned into flowers?

[Splendy] - OMG I WANNA JOIN ONE!

[Alex] Looks at Splendy - That's a lot of fabric... Did you have anything particular in mind? Flowers Lie? I just wanted a way to disperse the scent, but that would work really well if you can do it. 

[Doc] Would you trade us a few bottles of oil if we do this for you? 

[Alex] Sure. It's a pain to make, but that's too good a trade to turn down.

[Splender] - I don't know! Whatever you think would be best, okay?

[Sweet Alex] Let me get the bottles Lie. There are five. Is that too many?

[Lie] - It shouldn't be a problem, I've gotten better at creating multiple flowers

[Alex] Fetches the bottles. The scents are strong even just around the stoppers - She lays them out in a row - Frankenincense, Myrrh, Sandalwood, Patchouli and Clove.

[Lie] Takes the first bottle and hesitates before uncorking it, she coughs a little at how strong the scent is before pouring a small amount into her hand and starts concentrating-

[gem] -comes closer to the group dripping water she seems to have a satisfied smile-

[Splender] - Oh dear, do you need a towel?

[gem] no thank you it will drip off if eddy and Edward where near I would have already dried off.

[Splender] - If you're sure...

[Lie] A small delicate looking flower springs up in Lie's hand from the oils. It's a pale orange and the edges of the petals look almost like lace. It smells just like the oil, just not as strong, although Lie's hand now smells very strongly of the oil-

[Splender] - Ooooo! That's so pretty!

[Lie] Starts work on the next oil-

[gem] well I did get more then needed I went a little over board.

[Sweet Alex] Is taken aback for a moment at Gem's appearance. - Oh! Hello? Are you new? We haven't met. I'm Alex.

[Doc] Is having an idea of hir own but nudges Splendor- don't forget about the hugs.

[gem] well I am not realy new, but i'm gem it's very nice to meet you.

[Splender] - OH! RIGHT!... Hmmm, how to go about this...

[Splender] - Let's see, she's human, so just normal contact could kill her... But she needs to touch him in order to heal him... Maybe a very thick suit? No, that might not work, maybe placing them someplace really hot? No, CP's mentioned Silver freezing his office in the Nether a couple of times...

[Doc] Actually... I know something else that would make a worthy addition... Could one of you talk to Mix and see if you can wrangle a nice big feather from that bird friend of his?

[Lie] Has a few flowers now - Er, maybe? I know I haven't really talked with them much...

[Doc] Not you Lie. I need you to finish what you're working on.

[Lie] - Ah, alright, I've just got two left

[Alex] Nice to meet you. Are you a mob from a different game? You're quite unusual, even for around here

[gem] no I am a brine just from a different server but I am also a species from the real world kind of like a ghost.

[Splender] - Gem, should we try to get this feather?

[gem] ok but I am still a little confused about how I feel about them.

[Splender] - Why? It's a bird...

[gem] yea but they are also a NOTCH so even though they are nice and not my NOTCH my brain keeps thinking its a NOTCH run.

[Splender] - Oh dear, I'm so sorry... I know how CP feels towards NOTCH's as well

[gem] well I guess we are similar in the NOTCH aspect except I want to run and he want to fight.

[Splender] - Ah, true, well then, shall we go?

[gem] yea lets go.

[Splender] Gently grabs Gem and tp's them to the spawn-

[gem] -looks around for the bird-

*Firebird is wandering around to look at stuff while Mix sits by Flowey.

[Splender] - Hello!

[gem] -tries to get close to firebird but is fighting her body which doesn't wanting to.-

[Splender] - We need a feather...

[Firebird] Chirp?

*Firebird turns to look at them and flaps his wings a few times

[gem] -freezes-

[Splender] - Doctor said to ask for a large one of that's okay with you mister bird

*He looks between them before turning and digging his beak into his wing. Pulls back with a few feathers in his beak. Feather get?

[Splender] Claps his hands together- Oh wonderful! Thank you!

[gem] thanks -moves behind splendy-

*Firebird sets the feathers down before going back to looking at stuff.

[Splender] Reaches forwards with a tendril to gather the feathers and giving firebird a quick pet-

[Firebird] Chirp. *At the pet, he actually turns and hops up onto the tendril with the feathers. Seems he wants to go with!

[Splender] Smiles as he lifts Firebird up to his head height-

-liu was exploded by a creeper-

[Splender] - OH NO! LIU!

[liu] -pops into spawn- damn it!

[Splender] - Liu, are you okay?

[Jeff] Is having slight panic attack in his room-

[Mix] That sounds like it hurt.

[liu] yea I'm good I am a little shaken up but nothing more.

*Mix is getting up since it looks like Firebird wants to go with Splendor, and dragging Flowey up with her.

[Splender] - Oh, do you wish to come as well?

[liu] -starts to go through his inventory to see what he got before he blew up.-

[Mix] I don't want anyone to hurt him, and I can't really leave this one alone.

[Flowey] You could.

[Mix] Not a chance.

[gem] -managed to get herself in the spooky spawn tree again-

[Splender] - Liu, do you want to come as well?

[liu] sure I don't see why not.

[Splender] - WONDERFUL! Let's go- Grabs Gem with another tendril

[gem] -make a noise of a mix of confusing and fear-

[liu] I think I will come back to the castle later before heading back to my home off in the distance I have been surviving in.

[Splender] - Then you can visit your brother!

[liu] that's the plan.

[Splender] - Well let's go then!- Starts heading back towards Sweet Alex's home

[liu] -follows splendy-

[Lie] Has finished making the flowers. There's the pale orange one, a dark teal one, a bright pink one, one colored like a sunset, and a scarlet one. All of them are small and delicate looking-

[Sweet Alex] Claps her hands - Bravo! They're so pretty! And smell just like my oils! Thank you Lie! - turns- so what was it you wanted Doc?

[Lie] Her hands now smell very strongly of the oils-

[Doc] Quietly wheel-clicking on the flowers to make copies in hir inventory. - Hmm? I need a bottle of the sandalwood and another of the Frankinscence, please. 

[Alex] Done! And I'll even make Splendy a kigirumi. Anyone know what his favorite color is, by chance? 

[Doc] All of them I think.

[Doc] Sniffs Lie, - I wonder if Cp will find that alluring, or just be annoyed that it's covering up his pheremones.

[Lie] - Probably the latter

[Doc] Snorts - Well you smell fab for what it's worth. Very mystical.

[Lie] - I'm honestly not all that fond of it actually, a little too strong for me

[Alex] You can wash you hands if you want. You know where my sink is, Lie.

[Lie] - Ah, thanks

-There are some signs that GK was around earlier, and a few things left out in the kitchen from their combined mischief. Sugar was certainly a main ingredient.-

[Lie] With a small laugh she proceeds to wash her hands-

-There is a single sock laying on the rug too. It has to be GKs.-

[Lie] - Well at least he doesn't leave blood everywhere...

[Lie] Finishes and heads outside just as Splender and the others return-

[Splender] - We're back!

[Firebird] Chirp!

[Alex] -At Splender- Quick! Without thinking! What's your favorite color?

[Splender] - RAINBOW!

[Doc] facepaw-

[Alex] I love it!

[Splender] - Oo! Oo! We got the feathers!

[Alex] Notices Firebird- Awww! You have a parrot! He's so pretty. Polly want a cookie?

[Doc] Takes them- You only needed to get one. I can reattach the spares if you need them Firebird.

[Splender] Is happy he helped-

[Firebird] Chirp. *He shakes his head a bit at the offer. He's good, they can all enjoy the other feathers.

[Doc] Selects the largest and makes it into a quill pen with a bit of fiddling. - Gem, can I have the ink too?

[Alex] What else do you need Doc? It seems like you're prepping for something unusual.

[Doc] is skimming the list. - Some of this I just can't do at all. But enough coal for a block would help.

[Lie] - I have some blocks in my furnaces if you need one

[Doc] Lets go that way then. Alex, thank you for your help. 

[Alex] Same to you guys. Drop by anytime. And Splender? I'll be coming to find you when I've finished my stitch-witchery. -winks-

[Splender] - Yay!

[Doc] Sets off towards Lie's house -

[Lie] Follows, as well as Splender

[Lie] - The furnaces are in my workroom Doc

[Doc] Thank you Gem. - Sending a loud thought to Lie. - Lie... can you get the coal? I'm really nervous right now and I think I'm more comfortable staying in my larger form. It helps my anxiety.

[gem] -holds out the planet neckless- what did you want me to do with the neckless again?

[Lie] - Not a problem- She slips into her house since it's not a far walk and into the workroom, extracting a block of coal from the furnaces

[Doc] Is nervous as hell and watching the sun dip lower on the horizon. - Shoot Gem , I wanted you to give it to Alex. 

[Lie] Comes back out and offers the block to Doc- Here you go

[gem] should I run back and give it to her?

[Doc] Later. I think we should hurry now. - Takes it - I guess this is as good as I'm going to get...

[Doc] Walks towards the savannah with hesitant steps-

[Splender] Just picks the others up and carries them as they follow-

[liu] whoa -is surprised at sudden pick up.-

[Doc] Is muttering to hirself it sounds like xe's trying to compose a speech off the cuff. Xe climbs the hill overlooking the savannah just as the horizon starts turning red and gold. The mammoths are moving ponderously across the grasslands and there's just a hint of rain in the wind.

[Splender] - Such a pretty sunset

[gem] I always found galaxies more pretty due to the mass of different colors and shapes and all the sparkly stars.

[Doc] Sinks hir feet into the turf and draws up many pixels of stone. Making them into a semblance of a basin. Xe strikes some torches into light and grinds a bit of the coal in the basin before mixing the oils with the soft black pixels. And then pushes the dust into a rough ring around the outside edge of the depression.

[Doc] Xe starts emptying the ink sacks into the bowl until it's full and shiny as a black mirror. The surface is meant to catch the rising moon as it ticks across the sky.

[Doc] Stirs the surface with the point of the quill and writes a single word on a peice of paper. Xe folds it neatly and sets it alight against one of the torches before laying it on the ring of coal. The fragrant smoke of the burning dust and oil rises up and spreads out in a delicate ribbon, moving like a pennant away from the hilltop. Xe's whispering the name as xe wafts the smoke with the quill pen. The moon seems to poise at the apex of the sky, as if trapped in the liquid void that's just visible amidst the curling smoke. 

-There's a hush as if the server itself were holding it's breath and a sort of pressure as if something were sliding edgewise into reality. There's a darkness forming that's blotting out the artifical stars. - 

[Doc] By whatever name you call yourself now, Djehuty, thrice wise and blessed, hear my prayer-

[Lie] Watching in awe

[Splender] Tenses at the feeling of something more powerful than him, something he rarely ever feels-

[gem] -has so many thoughts racing through her head about what's happening-

[Doc] Is curled into a respectful a position as xe can manage and holds the quill high in hir paws. - By ink, and oil and your sacred tool, we ask a boon...

[liu] -is watching dumbfounded not knowing what is going on-

[Xophiel] Thou art braver now that you are also a thing of lightning and flesh, to call for something you do not understand...

[Doc] Shivers- For the protection of this place, I need a small thing stolen from a place I cannot safely enter, and from a being far more powerful then I.

[Xophiel] I am curious...

[Splender] Catching on- There's an old Victorian era jack in a box in my brother's office, that's the item which needs to be retrieved

[Xophiel] Reaches out, leaning down impossibly large, his cloud-sized hand sweeping the quill from Doc's paws and lifting it up into the sky. For a moment it seems as if the moon above them is the eye of a vast bird, the stars are blotted out with blackness and a wave of heat nearly flattens them, it seems to come from the heart of a desert and carry the weight of centuries. The voice is thunderous, but quickly fading- Because I am... amused...

[Doc] Flops over, nearly hyperventilating. - The basin is empty and clean, even the torches swept away, and the ink as if it never was.

[Lie] - You okay there Doc?

[gem] -eyes are a bright yellow-

[Doc] wheezing- I think I'm having a heart attack, or I desperately need someone to slap some sense into me. Or both.

[Lie] Wiggles out of Splender's grasp- Hey, it's okay

[Doc] Nope. I feel stupid. Fuck, I hope this works...

[liu] -is pale from fear-

[Doc] Anyone else want a drink?

[Lie] Spawns several calming flowers-

[gem] -starts to relax- I think I will head home I need to check on aven ben eddy and Edward anyway and I have building to do.

[Splender] - Okay, be safe!

[gem] I will thanks -heads home-


	110. Circus of the Dead

[liu] I still want to say hi to jeff while I am here maybe he could come with us.

[Lie] - Should we take a quick breather at either my house or the bar?

[Doc] Bar please.

[Splender] - OH! OH! I could go grab Jeff if you want!

[liu] yes please he could come with us to the bar.

[Doc] You know where the bar is right? Can you meet us there once you have him?

[Splender] Puts Liu down- I'll find it eventually!

[Lie] - Look for the giant library near my house, it's right next to that

[liu] I will go with you splendy so we can get jeff we will meet you guy there.

[Lie] - Alright

[Splender] Grabs Liu and teleports to just outside of Jeff's room-

[liu] should we knock or just go in?

[Splender] - Why knock of course!

[liu] -knocks on jeff's door-

[Jeff] - WHAT!?

[liu] hey jeff can we come in?

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF!

[Splender] - Jeff! Language!

[liu] we are going to the bar and we wanted to see if you wanted to come.

[Jeff] Grumbles- Fine...

[liu] -liu is smiling- come on then bro lets get going.

[Jeff] - You are not real- He walks out of the room

[liu] your going to say that forever aren't you?

[Jeff] Ignores Liu-

3:52 PM] Lie: [Splender] Grabs both of them and teleports to Lie's house-

[liu] maybe later you can help teleport me to where I have been staying splendy since its so far.

[Splender] - Absolutely!

[Jeff] - Oi! Fucker! Bar's that away!

[liu] -is ready to follow Jeff since he knows where to go- so jeff you have been to the bar before?

[Jeff] - Shut up

[Splender] Happily follows-

[liu] so what kind of drinks do they have besides alcohol since we both can't drink i would assume there is other stuff.

[Splender] - I have no idea!

[Jeff] Grumbles to himself- Who the fuck says I don't drink?

[liu] -looks at jeff in surprise- but why aren't we both to young to drink you where younger then me after all.

[Jeff] Flips Liu off-

[liu] -walk along side jeff with a worried expression-

-The bar quickly comes into sight and Jeff is tempted to push Liu into the lava-

[liu] -doesn't know what jeff wants to do-

[Splender] Urges them along-

[liu] -sees the skeleton horses in the pen- skeleton horses seem to be everywhere.

[Jeff] - Fucking doctor collects them- Opens door to the bar

[liu] -walks in after Jeff-

[Splender] Teleports inside and bumps his head on the ceiling-

[Doc] Is holding a drink that looks like a fishbowl full of fruit. - Hey...

[liu] oh hi doc.

[Lie] Has water- Hello

[Jeff] Grumbles and goes to the far end of the bar-

[liu] a skeleton for a bar keeper? that interesting.

[Firebird] Chirp.

[Doc] Is still nervous. Picking at the fruit. - Sam knows what xe's doing, and seems to enjoy it.

[Jeff] Waits until a glass of whiskey is placed in front of him, he takes it without thanking Sam-

[Doc] Is getting a bit drunk.

[liu] -sits near jeff but not right next to him-

[Jeff] Quickly drinks the whiskey and slams the glass on the counter-

[Sam] Eyeridge goes up but brings another. -

[liu] I just want water please.

[Jeff] Starts drinking the next one, his hand instinctually reaches for the handle of his knife which isn't there-

[Sam] Slides a spoon across the counter and then darts out of reach with a grin-

[Jeff] - WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE ME A SPOON!?

[Doc] snorts- You keep reaching for a thing to fiddle with, so they gave you something.

[Jeff] - I WAN'T A FUCKING KNIFE!

[liu] -watches jeff shrinking a little from the yelling-

[Doc] You can't handle having a knife, you keep stabbing everything.

[Jeff] - BECAUSE THEY SHOULD ALL GO TO SLEEP!

[Splender] - That's enough Jeffrey

*Firebird leaves his perch on Splendor to glide over to the counter. He lands and sits just.. there. On the counter.

[Doc] That won't solve anything and you know it. Besides, I'm annoyed with you. I brought your poor brother back from the dead for you and you won't even talk to him.

[Jeff] - Because that's not my brother... I killed my brother

[TLOT] Comes outside to enjoy the night air and stops short at the sight of Cp kicking carrots all over the yard. The bigger brine then turns his attention on a pumpkin and punches it. - Ummmm. Could you not do that?

-Sam places a bowl of vodka in front of firebird-

[CP] - The fuck do you want?

[Firebird] Chirp!

[TLOT] You to not wreck the garden? I mean I know it's mostly decorative, but... not cool.

[CP] - Shut up!

[TLOT] Do you... want to talk about it?

[CP] - New Notch on server. Not allowed to kill it

*Firebird dips his beak into the bowl to drink.

[TLOT] Sighs. - Cp... you know it won't help. It's not your NOTCH, is it?

[CP] - No but I still wanna kill it- Starts on the potatos

[TLOT] Just watches him for a moment and then gently takes his arm. - Just stop.

[CP] Tries to pull his arm out of TLOT's grasp-

[TLOT] Come on... stop. Lets go get a drink, some fries, complain about shit.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Please?

[CP] Grumbles but turns towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Pats his shoulder -

[CP] - Fine, let's just fucking go... But we are not having feely talks you asshole

[TLOT] That's okay. - walks down the path at Cp's side.

[CP] Grumbles as they walk, passing GK, Endrea, and Ashe-

[TLOT] Notices some new flowers outside Sweet Alex's house. Her lights are off but they can see by the light of their own eyes Lie's handiwork. - Lie was here I think.

[CP] - Why would she make such smelly flowers?

[TLOT] I don't know, I think they're nice. Really delicate petals too. She does such dainty work. She's a fine brine, you should praise her now and again, you loaf.

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] Shush... you know shes everything to you. Think about happy things. It will help you cool down.

[CP] - Oh shush

[TLOT] Grins- trailing his fingers in the lava fountain as they pass.

[CP] Ducks as he pushes open the door-

[Doc] Looks up - Oh, hey guys. Good timing. If my little experiment worked I may need your assistance very shortly Cp.

[CP] - What experiment...

*Firebird clinks his beak in his bowl.

[Doc] I pleaded with an angel to steal Laughing Jack's box from Slenders room.

[CP] Tenses as he see's firebird-

[TLOT] That sounds more then a tad risky...

[Lie] Is focused on her mate- CP please, stay calm...

[Doc] Yeah... not ashamed to say I was scared.

[TLOT] Hey, whos the birb? He's pretty.

*Firebird looks up and chirps happily, only to fluff up a bit at the sight of CP.

[CP] Lunges for firebird-

[Firebird] Squawk! *He tips his bowl as he tries to avoid CP

[Doc] Him? He's Mix's NOTCH. But he's a pacifist and Mix claimed responsibility for him. And; CP!

[CP] Growling as he swats at the bird-

[TLOT] Sea of conflicting emotions-

[Doc] Is slightly drunk and not wanting to deal with Cp's nonsense. - Come on dammit! Just let it be, please?

*Firebird is making noises similar to a distressed bird, which is understandable, he is a bird, and he is quite distressed.

[Lie] Leaves her seat and moves to calm CP-

[Doc] Just don't shift him Lie! A cat could actually catch the bird more easily!

[Splender] Reaches over with a tendril and yanks CP away- ENOUGH!- His voice is slightly staticky

[TLOT] Thank you Splender, that was very helpful.

[Splender] Puts CP in a booth and Lie follows him-

[Sam] Brings Cp a large bottle that looks like a very heavy and very naked woman's torso.

[CP] - The fuck is this? And Lie, you smell weird...

[Doc] I think Sam wants to give you guys a belated wedding gift.

[Lie] - Oh, thank you...

[Doc] We were at Sweet Alex's house. Lie got a bunch of oil on her hands making some new flowers

[CP] - You reek of it Lie...

[TLOT] Reek is not a nice word. It smells good.

*Firebird has returned to the counter, fixing his upturned bowl but pouting at it. He's also glancing over toward where CP went.

[CP] - Maybe not this strongly it does...

[Sam] Brings Firebird another bowl-

[liu] -tries to move down the bar to get closer to jeff-

[Jeff] Is doing everything in his power to ignore Liu-

-There's a slight rumbling outside and the server seems to strech out in an imperceptible way and then snap back. The windows flash as lighting hits just outside the door. [But it's not raining.]-

[Doc] Nearly jumps out of hir seat

[liu] -jumps in shock while next to jeff-

[Jeff] Growls as Liu accidentally brushes against him-

[liu] sorry bro.

[Jeff] - Stop calling me that...

[liu] sorry.

[Jeff] Is determined not to accept the fact that this is Liu-

[TLOT] Creeps over to the front door since he's the closest and opens it. He stands there for a moment. - I know this is redundant, but there's a little cube out here.

[Splender] - What does it look like?

[TLOT] About the size of a mob head, some colorful markings and a little crank on the side.

[Splender] Frowns- That's a jack in the box... But it doesn't sound like LJ's...

[TLOT] See for yourself. I'm getting a very odd vibe from it. It almost tastes like... guilt.

[Doc] Is concerned. - Could Slender have more then one box? 

[Splender] Heads over and grabs it in his tendrils- Hmmm, it does look like LJ's box... And it is very much unlike brother to have toys in his room...

[Doc] Should we open it inside the bar or out?

[Splender] - We can open it here- He begins to crank the box, the classic tune playing as he does so

[TLOT] Thaaaaat's creepy.

[Doc] Geeze.... I hope no one here is scared of clowns.

[liu] -watches-

[Splender] He gets to the end of the song the box pops open. There is a moment of silence and a black smokes erupts from the box. Splendy is left holding the box as LJ steps onto the floor. His monochrome colors are being filled in with his original colors-

[Doc] Um, hi.

[TLOT] The feelings intensify and wash over him - I'm sorry - he says without thinking. 

[LJ] Stumbles a bit, his body still reacting to the removal of Insanity. Having sealed himself in the box had slowed his change, but the guilt was still there from all the children he murdered-

[TLOT] Is reeling from the strength of his emotional pain and starts to tear up. - Oh my gods....

[Splender] At TLOT- Are you alright?

[Doc] Is trying to do a scan to see if this creepypasta needs anything to survive here.

[TLOT] I can feel it.... what he's done. I can see it in his eyes...

[Splender] - Are you referring to his kills?

[TLOT] Voice cracks slighty - ye-es. It's different from Cp's, he cares... and the victims were innocent...

[Splender] - Well he was originally a friend for a child...

[LJ] Falls to his knees, his claw like hands digging into the floor and he gasps and pants for air-

[TLOT] Pulls out a wool square to dry his eyes. He can't even answer right now.

[Doc] Is immediatly close by - Are you in pain? Hands to the throat if you're choking on something! Hand on the breast for chest pain if you can't talk!

[LJ] - Wha- What's happening... Why...

[Doc] I don't know. You have to be more specific. Do you need help?

[TLOT] Sits down heavily-

[CP] - He was originally good Doc, designed to like everything the child he was bound to liked and to be their eternal friend... That child grew up and became a murderer, if he's reverting...

[liu] -looks at jeff to try and see what he is thinking about this-

[Doc] Reverting to good, or reverting to the murderous impulses of his companion?

[Jeff] Is watching LJ carefully, LJ was one of the members of the household that he was closer to-

[CP] - I'd say good since his colors are returning... Damn it, those oils are strong

[Lie] - Sorry, I tried my best to scrub it off

[Doc] Just sit down for now, - tries to guide LJ into sitting against the bar.

[LJ] Thumps into the bar, tears reaching his eyes- What did I do?

[Doc] I think that's for you to say. - offers him a square of fabric to dry his face. 

[CP] Creates a handful of lava and quick takes Lie's hand and puts it in the lava-

[Lie] Yelps a little-

[LJ] Pushes the square away-

[Doc] Sits back. - Do you want to talk about it? I'm a doctor, I'm happy to listen and help if I can.

[LJ] - All the children... Thousands of them... They fill my circus...

[Doc] Is listening - You keep your victims somehow?

[CP] - The kids pretty much become zombies and he pulls them into a demented circus

[Doc] Are they actually dead though?

[CP] - Yup, most had their innards ripped out and stuffed full of candy

[TLOT] Chokes and bursts into tears. He's holding his head in his hands.

[Doc] Holy....

[Jeff] Isn't fazed by the information at all-

[Doc] Are the souls gone, or still with them?

[CP] Shrugs- You might be able to tell, I've never checked

[Doc] Stands with a bit of shudder, hir expression is dark - Show me.

[TLOT] I... Doc, I can't...

[Doc] Go home TLOT. I'll handle this.

[TLOT] Thank you. - Tps away- 

[CP] Glances at Splender who nods-

[Splender] - Follow me

[Doc] Follows-

[Splender] Once outside he heads for the trees and starts cranking the box again. As he reaches the end of the song, the box dissolves and black smoke billows forwards into the woods. After a few moments there's a barely audible sound of fairground music. Splender holds a tendril out to Doc- Hold on, I'll grip you when you need your hands, but don't ever lose contact with me. We are essentially entering a pocket dimension

[Doc] I have a better idea - xe shifts to hir larger form and offers hir neck for Splender to step onto.

[Splender] Shakes his head- LJ's good with his magics, a form that large will be viewed as a threat to his circus and you'll be rejected. The only reason we slenders are allowed in it are because LJ allows it

[Doc] Shrinks back down morosely... - Okay.... - Xe was feeling nervous and hir larger form helps hir relax - fine.

[Splender] Gently places his tendril around Doc and guides them into the woods. They are suddenly much denser and farther spreading than Doc remembers. Eventually they come to a rusty archway which squeaks in the breeze. There are your classic circus rides made of rotting wood and rusting metal. There are stands with abandoned games and several monochrome tents. In the center of the area is a large monochrome tent, obviously meant to be the center of attention- The children will be in the main tent. I'll be able to keep them calm for you. They won't really want to attack you, but they will try to grab at you...

[Doc] I need to know... if they still have souls... I might be able to help them.

[Splender] Nods and leads Doc onto the main tent. It's bigger on the inside than on the outside and as they enter the ring they can see that every wooden bench is filled with dead, rotting children-

[Doc] Is stricken. Every pixel is screaming for hir to do something, help somehow...

[Splender] Motions for a child to come closer. It does so, half it's head is caved in and it's missing an arm while there's a gaping hole in it's chest-

[Doc] Throws down a command block, xe grits hir teeth and focuses on scanning the carnage. Looking for something, anything that can be saved.

[Splender] - Hello Eliza, I've missed you little dove

[Doc] Do they still know their names? That could be a good sign that there's something left.

[Splender] - Yes they do, this is one I played with before she died, she had been hunted by LJ for too long for me to do anything...

[Doc] Then we bring them home. All of them. Can you make a portal, or do I need Cp?

[Splender] - You mean to the real world? I can't do that...

[Eliza] Reaches out for Doc making whining noises-

[Doc] No. To my world. I can help them in Minecraft.

[Splender] - Oh, I can do that then, I just have to lead them out

[Doc] Where we were will work, just let them out in the building next door to the bar if you think they'll wander away. Outside the bar if not.

[Splender] - I can keep them in one area, they may be dead, but they are still children, and that is one of my abilities

[Doc] Bless you Splender. Lets do some good.

[Splender] - Remember, don't lose contact with me, oh and I apologize now for the headache

[Doc] Headache? - is following and holding a tendril tightly-

[Splender] Nods- Yes, it's a... Side effect, of our powers

[Splender] Focus' his own powers, a wave of static passing over the area. The zombie children all seem to perk up and want to follow. Splender begins leading them out, also keeping an eye on how Doc is holding up. He leads them out the gate and outy of the woods as quickly as he can-

[Splender] They end up right where they entered and once certain that the children were out Splender ceased his powers and immediately turned his attention towards Doc to make sure they are alright-

[Doc] Staggers for a moment - stay... here... - Xe stumbles into the bar and tumbles against a table from the pain in hir head -

[CP] - Splender use his powers?

[Doc] Reaches for hir forgotten drink and downs it with several wet glugs. It makes hir head mercifully fuzzy - THAT'S RIGHT. And I- I-

[Doc] Shouts as the alcohol hits- I NEED EVERYONE OF YOU NOW. OUTISDE. EVEN THE BIRD.

[Jeff] Scoffs- Nope

[Lie] - Can you tell us why?

[Doc] Slaps Jeff very hard- I WILL ABSOLUTELY FUCK YOU UP IF YOU DON'T HELP.

[Jeff] - The fuck am I supposed to do?

[liu] -is shocked by the loudness and the violence coming from doc-

[Doc] Turns to Lie with haunted eyes - You'll see soon enough. Everyone out. - Walks for the door with a slight stagger

[CP] Tp's Lie out and they spot the group of zombie children-

[liu] -starts to walk out following doc-

[Doc] Opens the creative menu and starts clicking around unsteadilly -

[Jeff] Grumbles and downs the rest of his drink before grumpily following-

[Lie] - Oh gods- She turns her back on the sight, pressing into CP as she's starting to feel sick

[Jeff] Grabs LJ as he passes the clown and drags him out- Fucking lucky your a feather weight

[Doc] There's a growing pile of golden apples and weakness potions on the ground around hir. Xe's still reeling from Splenders powers but the alcohol is helping. - Please... just take some, start passing them around... there are so many... potion first, then apple.

[Doc] The quicker we do it, the quicker we can fix this horror show.

[CP] - Doc, you do realize that some of these kids families are long dead? LJ's been killing since the 1800's...

[Lie] - I don't think I can do this...

[Doc] I don't care. They can stay here if they want. They may pass on immediately as soon as they're healed if they have nothing left to regenerate to.

[liu] -grabs a stack of each because that pretty much the extent of what he knows what's happening-

[Jeff] Scowls- Yeah, not doing anything asshole

[Doc] Has a fire in hir eyes Jeff has never seen before. Hir voice is a bitter, hateful, growl- do it or I'll turn your respawn off. I'm not playing with you tonight. 

[Jeff] - So? It'd just be like how I'm used to living idiot

[Doc] No, you'll die.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake Jeff... Insanity isn't there to keep you alive anymore!

[Doc] If you can see this amount of suffering and do nothing... then I cannot save you.

[CP] - Lie, if you can make a plant to distribute the apples, I'll deal with the potions, you don't even have to look...

[CP] - Doc you do realize this sort of stuff is everyday mundane for us? Of course he's gonna be a stubborn ass about this

[liu] I am still very confused but jeff you should help its not going to kill you to.

[Jeff] - Yeah, right, and what would you know?

[Doc] Gives Cp a look that speaks for more then anything xe could ever say to him. It's a plea for help of hir own, there is so much to do, and every pair of hands will hasten the healing. He can see in a moment that Doc will actually let Jeff die if he fights hir now.

[Doc] Wastes no more time, xe's already pouring and passing out the golden fruits with shaking hands. 

[liu] I know it couldn't kill you.

[CP] Sighs- OI! SPLENDY! BIT OF HELP?

[Splender] - JEFFREY! YOU WILL HELP NOW!

[Jeff] Jumps a bit- STOP CALLING ME THAT!- He does grab a few potions and apples

[liu] now doc how do we do this? -is holding potions in one hand and apples in the other-

[Firebird] *has scooped Apples and potions up with his talons to help with the efforts.

[Lie] Shudders and gathers a bunch of apples within a large pair of leaves, following CP as he splashes kids with potions to deliver the apples-

[Doc] use the splash potion first and then the apples. One each for each of them.

-The zombie children begin healing, many despawning and vanishing into nothing. There are traces of happy laughter in the air as they heal and vanish. Some do remain though, either still injured, some naturally crippled, or scared about what's happening-

[liu] -starts by throwing a potions one of the kids then an apple and starts repeating the steps as he does it to more and more kids.-

[Jeff] Grumbles as he half hazardly tosses stuff around-

[Doc] Is moving faster now, trying to get as many as possible as the first rays of dawn peek over the horizon. Xe's a little afraid that those who are still zombies might burn in the light.

-More and more despawn until there's only about a hundred left. About half are recent kills, and the other half are some of LJ's earliest kills-

[liu] -is trying to go as fast as he can while also being careful not to miss any-

[Doc] is searching now, trying to make sure no one was neglected in the throng.

[Splender] Has a better vantage point- It looks like that's everyone!

[Doc] The alcohol is wearing off, but thankfully the massive headache has faded. - Good... thank goodness... you all did good this night, my friends.

[Doc] Drops a command block and leans on it heavily. - There's just one more thing, Splendy, can you get the remainder over here so I can talk to them a bit?

[Splendy] - Absolutely!- Splender approaches and releases a calming aura to lead the children over to Doc

[LJ] - My victims... No, why are they here?

[Doc] The same reason I bring anyone here; to heal.

[liu] -goes over to jeff- I told you, you wouldn't die.

-The children are soon loosely gathered before Doc with Splender standing behind them-

[Jeff] - Shut the fuck up

[liu] -goes quiet but stays next to jeff-

[Doc] -Is making a new designation on the server; "non-player passive-mob human"- Attention everyone, I'm not sure how aware you kids have been to what happened to you, but I assure you, we're going to put it firmly in the past. I'm sure this place is strange to most all of you, but you are welcome here. I'm going to hook you all up to the respawn system so that you won't die if you get hurt somehow. But I need a little help from each of you first. Just make an orderly line and give me your names one at a time so I can input them.

[Splender] Helps herd them into a line. As they speak to Doc, the older kills all have distinct british accents while the newer kills have American accents-

[Doc] Is typing furiously -

[LJ] Is shaking slightly at hearing each of the kids speak-

[Doc] Finally finishes. - Okay. Now, does anyone have any questions?

-There's a cacophony of questions at once, the most common being "Where are our parents?"-

[Doc] I hate to say it... but I think most of them are gone. You've been in a kind of statsis and a lot of time has passed since most of you guys were killed. You will be taken care of though.

-Some of the kids start crying-

[Splender] Immediately starts working on cheering them up-

[Doc] Lie? Can I have a sprinkling of calming flowers?

[Lie] Realizing she could use some herself lets them sprout up from the ground-

-The sun rises up over the horizon and shows the start of a glorious day, and the colors all around them seem to pop brightly as if to ease the sorrow of it's newest occupants. -

[CP] Is holding Lie, feeling her still trembling from the shock of so many zombie children-

[Jeff] - I'm going back into the bar...

[liu] -decides to follow jeff-

[Doc] Wades into the mass. Xe spawns cookies and buckets of milk and starts passing them around. Xe's trying hard to be soothing-

-Some of the children are gathered around Splender having recognized him-

[Doc] Is patting hands and heads - It'll be okay. It's a brand new world, ripe for exploring and play. No more school, no taxes or bills. 

[Random child] - But who will take care of us?

[Doc] I've got a whole village of loving couples who can't have kids of their own, I think they'll leap at the chance to take you guys in.

-Some are still sniffling but calming down quickly-

[Doc] Has a thought and starts spawning blankets -

-The blankets are quickly taken-

[CP] - Oi, are we still needed here?

[Doc] Makes hir way over to Cp and hugs him warmly - Thank you- xe whispers, before letting go. - You guys go home. I think everything is under control.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc

[CP] Quickly picks Lie up and carries her off-

[Splender] - Don't go through the tree's! LJ's circus is still there!

[Doc] Can we fence it off somehow so no one wanders in?

[Splender] Nods- So long as the fence doesn't go into the woods, yes

[Doc] You watch the kids for a min, I'll drop some fenceposts and a gate.

[Splender] - Okay!

[LJ] Still trembling and staring at the ground-

[Splender] - LJ? Are you okay?

[LJ] - I just don't get what's happening...

[Splender] - It's okay, most of the time I don't get it either, but this is a happy place!

[Doc] Comes back- Okay, I put up a three-block-high netherbrick fence with a gate and a warning sign.

[Splender] - Okay! OH! maybe we could eventually fix the circus!

[Doc] Does it function as Lj's primary house or something?

[Splender] - Yup!

[Doc] I think for right now I'd prefer to keep an eye on him...

[Splender] - Okay!

[Doc] LJ, can you walk with us, or should I carry you?

[LJ] Still very out of it-

[Doc] I see.... hey, kids! Wanna see a magic trick? It's pretty cool.

-The kids gather close-

[Doc] Whoah, you'll have to back off a little bit. This is gonna be big! - Xe takes a few steps back and does a tuck and roll flumping out into hir dragon shape and flopping humorously on the ground.

-The kids laugh-

[Doc] I'm gonna take you guys into town. Get you food and beds and introduce you to a bunch of nice people. I can take a few riders too for anyone bold enough. Rolls back over with hir belly on the ground.

-Some of the older looking kids step closer to get on Doc-

[Splender] Starts gathering the smallest kids in his arms and tendril, sprouting a second set which lack the bells to help him-

[Doc] Splender, can you put Lj on my shoulders? Or do you want to take him?

[Splender] - Hmmm... Having him on your shoulders or me carrying him might frighten the kids...

[Doc] I can't leave him though.

[Splender] - Is there anyone we can call?

[Doc] Maybe... - in the chat - Deerheart? Can you come to the bar? Bring your mudsdale. We need to move one big person and a bunch of kids.

[Deer] - Sure

-After a few moments Deer appears with Mudsdale and Ponytas following-

[Deer] - Ponytas seems to really like Mudsdale...

[Doc] They're cute together. Hey kids, this is my mate Deerheart. She's an admin around here, and if you have questions or need help, you can ask me or her.

-The kids are now confused by all the foreign words-

[Doc] See's their confusion - Just... anything you want to know, ask us, okay? A big yellow dragon and a pretty lady with antlers are hard to miss. 

-Theres a general response of "okay's" and "yes ma'am's"-

[Deer] Goes to lift LJ and finds him incredibly light as she slings him over Mudsdales back-

[Doc] Perfect. Let's go!- Trots down the road, not so fast as to leave anyone behind, but fast enough to bounce hir riders and make it a bit more fun.

-The other kids follow as Deer and Splender bring up the rear-

[Doc] Makes hir way back down to the town calling out for the villagers as xe approaches. The Testificates file out of their houses and some stand at the gate while others pour out onto the hillock by the spawn- 

[Roulade] Where did all these little humans come from Doctor?

[Deer] pet's Mudsdale-

[Doc] Different places, but all with the same sad story my friend. They need homes.

[Roulade] Looks around, and then back at the other villagers with a big smile. Some of them are clasping their mates hands hopefully. - I think we can oblige you.

[Doc] Big smile- Okay kiddos. Rules are simple here. No stealing, and no griefing. That means don't break other peoples stuff, okay?

-General responses of acceptance-

-Villagers are filing out and roaming amongst the kids. -

[Doc] grins as the kids are divided up into groups with pairs of Testificates heading each so no one is left behind. 

[Hollandaise] Thank you for trusting us. I know some of our people really wish they could have kids on their own, this should ease their unhappiness.

[Deer] Is smiling at the sweet sight before her-

[Doc] My pleasure, I just want to make sure they're taking care off. They've been through a lot.

[Doc] And Splendy, don't forget, you're welcome in town too, if you want to visit and play with the kids.

[Splender] - Oh but of course!

[Doc] Looks around to make sure everyone has been matched up and calls for attention. - If you ever need me, I live over there. - Indicates the castle. - If I'm not home, my housemates will likely know how to get in contact with me. You guys listen to your guardians and they'll show you what you need to know to thrive here. But it's gonna be mostly playtime. Sound good?

-There's many happy noises in response-

[Doc] Trots around a bit to make sure everyone is settled and then watches the throng filter back into the village. There's so much laughter, chatter, and the sound of doors opening and closing as people explore and start to make space for the new arrivals.

[Doc] Now there's just this one - stares at Lj. 

[Deer] - So what are we going to do with him?

[Doc] Take him with me for now. He's obviously too shell shocked to do anything on his own. Lets go back to the castle. Splender, you're welcome to join us.

[Splender] - I'm actually rather full from all those happy emotions just now, I think I'll take a nap...


	111. W Released Jane arrives

[Doc] Takes Lj from Deerheart and lays him on the bed by the table. - You're right, he is really light. That's strange.

[Deer] Heads towards the kitchen- I'll get him some water...

[Doc] Sits down at the table and holds hir chin- I could use some too... It's been a hard night my love...

[Deer] - Absolutely- She quickly fills two bottles with water and brings them out, handing them to Doc

[Doc] Sets one next to Lj with a click. Xe catches the hem of Deerhearts long vest. - Can I have a hug? I'm still a bit shaken...

[Deer] - Of course love, whatever you need- She quickly wraps Doc in an embrace

[Doc] Buries hir face in hir lovers soft hair and holds her tightly, she's warm and real and pulsing with life. It's everything they need to help blot out the horrors that are still etched on the insides of hir eyelides. - Thank you... for coming when I needed you...

[Deer] - I always will

[LJ] - Isaac didn't...

[Doc] Freezes - Who's Issac?

[LJ] - Isaac Isaac Isaac, silly boy left me alone on the shelf for oh so long

[Doc] That's sad... - Is listening

[LJ] - I was made to like whatever Isaac liked, we played for hours every day... And then he left... He left for oh so long... And he came back, I thought he'd let me out of my box... But he didn't...

[Doc] Children are fickle aren't they... - Is still partially holding Deerheart, but has scooted the chairs close so xe can sit touching hir lover.

[LJ] - Oh but Isaac wasn't a child anymore, and he was only able to return because his parents died died died!

[Doc] Then he didn't want to leave you?

[LJ] Starts laughing hysterically- He barely even remembered me by then! But oh Isaac had some new likes and so they became mine as well!

[Doc] Is chilled - I can imagine those likes led down the path to Insanity....

[LJ] - So many killed! My favorite was the blind old lady he invited to tea!-LJ's original british accent is starting to come through- She sat right on her dead child and didn't even know it!

[Doc] Is pale- Good gods...

[LJ] Is just laughing now, rocking back and forth-

[Deer] Shudders a little-

[Doc] Holds her hand a bit more tightly, - You seemed a little more... lucid about all this last night...

[LJ] - And then my box fell open! And Isaac and I played one last time!

[Doc] You killed him, didn't you?

[LJ] Is cackling-

[Doc] I take it he was too old to be amongst all those poor mutilated children?

[LJ] - Oh I hadn't even made my circus by then!

[Doc] I see. Well, I've cleared it now. All the souls are here and healed, or have passed on to whatever is waiting for them on the other side.

[LJ] Still laughing-

[Doc] I think you need to take a few deep breaths....

[Deer] - Well I think we know why he's referred to as Laughing Jack now...

[Doc] I didn't have any illusions that it would be the nice kind of laughter. It's more of a shadenfreud thing....

[LJ] Is crying while laughing-

[Doc] Do you understand what's happened to you now?

[LJ] - I don't know, all I know is that I can't hear her...

[Doc] Is using a gentle voice. - I think I know who you mean, but I want to hear it come from you.

[LJ] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Who is 'she'?

[LJ] - The one who helped me remain existing after little Isaac died

[Doc] Yes, she is gone. Cp used my virus to purge her odious presence.

[LJ] - But now I can't hear her singing...

[Doc] You also can't hear her telling you that all the horrible things you've done are somehow justified.

[LJ] Giggles and sings the ending of his song- Pop goes the weasel~

[Doc] Oh, I'd bring you your box, but I think Splender has it. Though I think it's best you stay out of it for now.

[LJ] - The box is the circus

[Doc] Then I do know where it is. It's down the coast from here. I put a fence around it so no one will bother it. The kids are tended too and it's empty anyway.

[LJ] Tenses and mutters to himself- The kids... So many kids...

[Doc] It's over now Lj. Most of them passed on, the rest are safe with new guardians.

[LJ] - I was meant to be Isaac's friend...

[Doc] I understand, and I'm sorry. It seems like you got dragged into something terrible because of a part of your nature that was unchangable. But you're free now too. You can be yourself.

[LJ] - I don't know what that is...

[Doc] That's a bit exciting, isn't it?

[LJ] - My sole purpose is to like what Isaac likes...

[Deer] - I think getting through to him is going to take a while...

[Doc] To Deerheart - At least he seems to understand that this Issac person is dead.

[Deer] - Yes, but that also makes him lost and confused

[Doc] I think it's easier to help a confused person then someone in total denial. Exhibit 'Jeff'.

[Deer] - Didn't either CP or Splender mention he has a pet? Perhaps that could help him?

[Doc] Is that so? Lj, do you have a support animal?

[LJ] Shakes head- No, but I love annoying the shit out of Smile cause it pisses Jeffy off!

[Doc] Well then... If you just want to piss Jeff off, that's super easy. Just talk to the guy. He seems to hate everything and everyone.

[LJ] - Not everything, he loves his brother...

[Doc] Not that I've seen. I helped raise Liu from the dead and Jeff won't even agknowledge him. It's rather annoying since Liu seems like a pretty nice person.

[LJ] Starts laughing again- Because Jeffy probably doesn't believe he deserves to have his brother back!

[Doc] Interesting... I didn't think of it that way... Thank you for the advice Lj.

[LJ] Just starts laughing again-

[Doc] Gives him a pitying look, it's hard to guage what he's really feeling under the obvious hysterics.

[Deer] - He'll calm down eventually

[Doc] I guess... Um, Lj... can I get you anything? Something that might help you slow down and relax?

[LJ] - Back back, back in the box, the monkey chased the weasel~

[Doc] Pulls the blanket off the edge of the bed and drapes it around Lj-

[LJ] Is shaking-

[Doc] Lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. - It's okay Lj, it's safe here. Take your time.

[LJ] Huddles under the blanket-

[Doc] Excuses hirself for a moment and brings back several mugs of cocoa. Setting two on the table for hir and Deerheart and offering the third to Lj.

[LJ] Ignores it and curls himself completely under the blanket, a feat which should be impossible-

[Doc] See's the shape under the blanket and stands there confused - That's a bit odd... but I guess if it helps.

[Steve] Comes downstairs. - Holy crap there are a lot of humans in town, Doc. I feel like we got invaded!

[Deer] Waves- Hello Steve

[Steve] Good morning Deerheart. -sniffs- Oooh... I want some of what you guys are having. 

[Doc] Passes to Steve - I think I want coffee anyway. Have mine. 

[Steve] Thanks. 

[Doc] Does everyone seem happy at least? 

[Steve] Sips- Oh yes. It's like a freaking circus out there. GK looked a a bit annoyed with all the kids wanting to look at Ashe, and try and pet him and stuff. He many be big but it's like trying to fend off silverfish. 

[Doc] Looks a little worried- he's being gentle right? 

[Steve] Yeah, just a bit loud and grouchy.

[LJ] Suddenly throws the blankets off of himself- STAY OUT OF MY CIRCUS!

[Steve] Screams really loud and manages to fall down, throwing the mug on the stairs with a shatter of ceramic.

[Doc] Leaps backward- fucking hell!

[LJ] Is growling a little-

[Steve] Is pressed against the wall and shaking-

[Doc] Calm down! It was just a figure of speech! No one went into the circus! I told you I fenced it off!

[LJ] - My... My circus- Flops onto the bed

[Steve] Holy crap... Doc... did you rescue a bunch of kids from this guy? TLOT was so upset when he came home last night.

[Doc] Yes, but I had a lot of help. I couldn't have done it without Splender especially.

[Deer] - Steve, this is Laughing Jack

[Steve] He's... stripped already, right? 

[Doc] Yes, but, he's going slow, it's a bumpy ride for this one.

[LJ] Starts curling under the blanket again, the guilt starting to be overwhelming-

[Steve] TLOT was crying, I know it must have been bad.

[Doc] It's going to take a while for the memories to fade for me as well... so much pain... -shivers- 

[Deer] - He keeps mentioning a... Place?

[Doc] It was where the children were taken, after he killed them. They'd become zombies, rotting and mutilated. There were so many. The ones we brought back were a small fraction. The rest healed and ascended.

[Steve] Starts to tear up. 

[Deer] - That's horrible...

[Doc] I'm glad you didn't see my love. I think it would have broken your hearts as badly as mine.

[Deer] - And I thank you for bearing that weight

[Doc] Anything for you- Kisses Deerheart softly. - You can help with the healing, and that will make me happy too. We'll visit the town in the coming days, check on everyone, make sure they're happy and safe.

[Deer] - Agreed

[Steve] Can I help? 

[Doc] I'm not sure.... wait... Steve can you kit animals, or just clothes?

[Steve] I can try. 

[Doc] Make some soft toys, and we'll pass them out. It's a good thing to give someone who's had a trauma... - Looks at Lj, thinking...

[Deer] - I know that look love

[Steve] I'm on it -departs

[Doc] It seems like too simple an answer but it's just one piece in a larger puzzle. - Xe takes a bit of wool from the creative menu and starts fashioning it into the shape of a brown teddy bear. It's not huge but big enough to give a good hug. Xe lifts the corner of the blanket and scoots the bear under it next to the shivering lump. - This is for you Lj.

[LJ] Sneaks the bear closer to him-

[Jeff] Is getting steadily drunker-

[liu] -is drinking water siting near jeff-

[Jeff] Is muttering to himself under his breath, mentioning Smile a few times-

[liu] jeff are you okay?

[Jeff] - Shut the fuck up... I'm fine...

[liu] come on jeff please tell me what's wrong.

[Jeff] - NOTHING! Other than being fucking stuck here without my knives...

[liu] but I kept hearing you say smile.

[Jef] - Yeah, my dog, what of him?

[liu] you got a dog lucky I remember we always wanted one.

[Jeff] - Smiles a good boy, kills plenty of humans with me

[liu] does he only kill humans or does he sometime just hang out and be pet?

[Jeff] - Both- Motions for another drink

[liu] do you think he would let me pet him?

[Jeff] - Probably, but he'd also get you covered in blood...

[Jeff] - Oh, and drive you insane

[liu] does that mean he drives you insane?

[Jeff] - Nope, he recognizes me as a pasta, like him

[liu] but wouldn't he recognize me as your brother and not hurt me.

[Jeff] - Why? He's never seen you before

[liu] but the other pastas say you really miss me so maybe if I introduce myself he would know.

[Jeff] - SHUT UP!

[liu] -flinches-

[Jeff] - Why are you even talking?

[liu] because I miss being your brother and I care for you.

[Jeff] - No, your dead... You can't be here

[liu] but I was brought back by doc.

[Jeff] - No... It just can't be possible...

[liu] well we just brought a bunch of kids back from the dead so how much less possible can it be.

[Jeff] - Because if you're truly back, then you would hate me for what I did. Plus I wouldn't fucking deserve to be your fucking brother anymore...

[liu] well I don't hate you because your my brother I love you unconditionally also you do you where lead down a wrong path but now I can help pull you back to the right one.

[Jeff] Shakes his head and stumbles out of his chair- No no no no no!

[liu] -gets up and tries to comfort jeff-

[Jeff] Stumbles backwards into the wall-

[liu] -is trying to get closer to jeff-

[Jeff] - This isn't real...

[liu] -tries to put his hands on jeff's shoulders- I am right here what can I do it show you how real I am. Sure you killed me but I am back and I forgive you.

[Jeff] His hands immediately grab Liu's wrists and squeezes tightly-

[liu] -flitches at the pain and tries to get jeff's grip to loosen but he won't run away-

[Jeff] Has gone completely silent-

[liu] your grip is a little tight jeff -is still trying to get the grip to loosen-

[Jeff] Growls a little-

[liu] -can't seem to get his hands free- uh jeff.

[Jeff] His grip suddenly loosens as he passes out from all the drinking he did-

[Sam] Peeks over the bar curiously-

[liu] -rubs his wrists from the pain but realizes he won't be able to drag Jeff all the way to doc's place and ends up looking back at sam-

[Sam] Makes a motion for riding a horse and then points outside.

[liu] oh right the skeleton horses thank you -lifts jeff and starts to carry him on his back outside-

[Sam] Little salute. [It's daylight so he can't go outside to help without burning]

[liu] -manages to get both him and jeff on the horse and to rides all the way into doc's horse pen.-

[liu] -manages to get them both off the horse without jeff falling and starts to take jeff to the kitchen since he doesn't know where jeff's room is and figures someone will be down there if not then then later to help him.-

[Doc] Looks up. - Liu? OH! You brought Jeff back.

[liu] -has jeff oh his back- oh hey jeff kind of passed out back at the bar and I thought I would bring him home.

[Deer] - Oh how nice of you

[Doc] Wheelclicks on the bed Lj is on and lays a second bed nearby. - Just put him here. His actual room is up several flights of stairs.

[liu] -puts jeff down lightly and puts the blanket over him-

[Deer] - You're such a good brother Liu

[Doc] Agreed. Jeff is one mean pasta, and you're so good to him. 

[liu] well not matter what he is still my brother -sits down at the table-

[Deer] - Would you like some food?

[liu] yes please.

[Deer] With a smile she goes to make some food-

[Doc] Watches her with a happy sigh - you're so sweet.

[Doc] Liu... can you tell me anything your brother has said that might help me get through to him?

[liu] well we had a conversation about his dog smile

[Deer] - Such an interesting name for a dog...

[Doc] Splender said something about a dog and a cat. Both infected with Insanity.

[liu] jeff said they where a good boy and liked being pet and just relaxing

[Doc] Somehow I don't think it's that simple... you haven't really been around the pastas who are still infected. They're very dangerous and erratic. Most of them live to murder humans as horribly as possible.

[Deer] - Why don't you explain how CP was before you removed his Insanity, that may help Liu understand

[Doc] It's hard to think about it now... it's been so long. But he was cruel like you would not believe, delighting in suffering and the fatal domination of his victims. Poor Lie was just another soul he kidnapped, and if he hadn't fallen in love with her, she would have been long since butchered in a fit of insane rage.

[Deer] - He was looking to kill something everyday

[liu] well if cp could get better then I bet jeff could.

[Doc] But Cp had a love to work for, to make himself into an acceptable mate. Jeff has nothing to motivate him to be any better then he is.

[liu] well I will help as his bother. -is clearly determined to help jeff-

[Deer] - I hope it works out for you Liu

[Doc] Hey, I'm not trying to discourage you. Every little bit helps. We just need an incentive. 

[LJ] Mutters something from under the blanket-

[Doc] Did you have something to add Lj? We're open to suggestions.

[liu] -looks at LJ from where he is sitting-

[LJ] Peeks out- There's always the bitch Jane

[Doc] Jane? Oh! I offered to get her and he practically exploded in a hail of cuss words.

[LJ]-Typical, idiot won't admit that he tried to change her because he likes her

[Doc] Ugh... that's unhealthy. No wonder she's mad.

[LJ] Laughs- We still have the bet going as to when they'll fuck finally!

[Doc] What's the prize?

[liu] who else is in the bet.

[LJ] - I can't even remember now, we made the bet so long ago...

[LJ]- And just about every person in the house was in on the bet

[Doc] So the timeframe has probably long since passed. Tell you what, if she comes in here, I bet one month.

[LJ] Grins- Two

[Doc] Liu?

[liu] I will stay out of this one.

[Deer] - As will I

[Doc] is thinking that at least xe's sufficiantly distracting Lj from his unhappiness-

[Doc] Now the question is, who do I ask to get her? Splender or Cp?

[LJ] - To come here? She'll jump at the chance to attack Jeff if he has no weapons

[Doc] Can she come into a digital realm without help?

[LJ] - Nope

[liu] -doesn't like the sound of his brother possibly getting attacked-

[Doc] Then we have to ask Cp or Splender. I can go into the real world, but I don't know where the manor is and I can't make portals yet.

[LJ] - CP is probably your best bet!

[Doc] Starts typing - Hey Cp? It looks like Lj is stable for now. Would you like to grab Jane and watch the sparks fly? I've got a drunken, passed-out Jeff in my kitchen.

[CP] - ... Fine

-HerobrineCP has left the server-

[Doc] That was even easier then usual... I'm almost concerned.

[Deer] - Well it is CP...

[Doc] He does love a good fight-

[LJ] Cackles-

[Doc] Laughs along with him, though it's not as shrill

[LJ] Suddenly has candy and pops some into his mouth-

[liu] -look at LJ questioning the random candy-

[Doc] Eyebrows up - Nice trick. Did you find the creative menu yet?

[LJ] - Hm? What menu?

[Doc] Oh! Here, I'll show you. - Xe leans over, tapping buttons in the air. They bring up the display screen and Ljs health, food and heads up bars.- Just hit here if you don't want to see it

[LJ] - Weird...

[Doc] Cp never showed you his home game? His server is a bit higher res then this one, but this is the type of world he was spawned in.

[LJ] - Never had a need to go there

[Doc] It's okay to do things you don't need to. It's a nice game. Very open-ended. Though we've added a lot to this server to make it more homey and varied. Lost Silver got me on a pokemon kick.

[LJ] - Silver's here?

[Doc] Oh yes. With four shiny new golden limbs, two new pokemon and his older team all healed. They live in one of the downstairs rooms. I gave him the warmest one in the castle.

-HerobrineCP and Jane have joined the server-

[CP] - Oi, where are you guys?

[LJ] - You trying to get his colors back or somwthing with those limbs?

[Doc] in the chat- we're in the kitchen under the bay-

[Doc] I could have made them out of any materials, but he seemed to like the gold I offered best. It looks nice on him anyway.

[CP] Tp's into the kitchen, holding Jane's hands above her head, her knife cutched tightly in her hand-

[Jane] - God damn it Herobrine! Stop being so damned tall!

[Doc] Cp, could you take the knife for now? Please?

[CP] Easily snatches the knife from Jane-

[Jane] - YOU FUCKER!

[liu] uh hi i'm liu.

[Doc] Comes to stand in front of them in a bit of a martial stance. - Thank you Cp. Hello Jane. I'm Doctor F. Doc is fine. Do you know where you are?

[Jane] - Liu? And why the fuck would I know that you ass!?

[Doc] Because of who brought you here.

[liu] yea i'm jeff's brother.

[Jane] - Herobrine's known to do a lot of ass like things like this so no

[Jane] - And damn it Liu, it's me, Jane, your old neighbor you dim wit!

[liu] you look different then what I last remember

[Jane] - That's because your damn brother tried to change me to be like him!

[Doc] This is Minecraft. And it's not you I am being formal with Jane. I understand you got pulled into something against your will. But you're carrying an adversary of mine that isn't welcome here at all.

[Jane] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Doc] You'll see. Cp? Would you like to do the honors?

[CP] - We're infected Jane

[Doc] You're playing host to a very nasty entity and I'm in the process of releasing all it's carriers. This is why the pastas have been vanishing, which you probably noticed. They're all here. 

[Jane] - So then you're the reason why Slender's so pissed lately

[liu] -is confused-

[Doc] Small smile. - If you're going to walk on thin ice, you might as well dance.

[Jane] Growls and tries to kick Doc- Damnit Herobrine! Let me go!

[Doc] Makes a small gesture toward Laughing Jack, - If you please Cp? Since BEN is busy with his mate.

[CP] - Fine- He drags Jane closer as LJ shrinks farther into the blankets

[Doc] Lifts up the blanket just a bit. - It won't hurt Lj, I just need her to touch you for a moment.

[LJ] Narrows eyes-

[CP] Yanks blanket back and forces Jane to touch LJ-

[Doc] Stays close to help if needed.

[Jane] Gasps and trembles as she tries her best to pull away from CP-

[Doc] Brings a chair and pushes it under Jane so Cp can let go of her. - Thank you my friend.

[CP] Let's go and Jane collapses into the chair-

[Jane] - What... What's happening...

[liu] -is watching jane careful because he is confused-

[Doc] The thing that was posessing you is losing it's grip. But don't worry, I'll set things up so you don't miss the small protection it gave.

[Jane] Shudders as her head jerks back-

[Doc] While I'm thinking about it, I'll set up Laughing Jack too.- Sets down a command block and enters both of their monikers as player names in the respawn engine.

-The block crackle and sparks violently-

[Doc] Finishes quickly and watches the block curiously. - Something to say before you depart?

[Insanity] - You asinine, paltry excuse of a being! What do you think you're doing!?

[Doc] I'm an admin, and it's called a ban hammer. - With a grin xe kicks the command block, shattering it into pixel dust.

[CP] - You're enjoying doing that way to much...

[Doc] It's a sickness, and I'm a Doctor. There couldn't be a more perfect adversarial match.

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Doc] Love you too Cp.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Deer] Trying not to laugh-

[Jane] - Wh... Why do I feel so weak...

[Doc] You're human again, sort of. But it's okay, you're still safe and I'll make up for what I took.

[Jane] She places her hand on the mask which covers her entire face-

[Doc] Remembers the blood pouring from Jeffs cuts. - Can I see under that?

[Jane] Tenses- Er...

[Doc] Jeffs cuts were making it hard to speak or eat without his Insanity. He was passing out from blood loss and pain. If you need repairs I can do just about anything.

[Jane] - It... It's nothing

[Doc] Are you sure? Because if you like the scars I can leave them - Indicates hir own facial scars.

[CP] Mentally- Doc, her entire body was burned by Jeff, haven't you noticed how her entire body is covered? She's very conscious about it

[Doc] Looks a bit angry on her behalf- he burned you...? Please, tell me if you're in pain. I can help.

[Jane] - How the fuck did you know that?

[Doc] Some of us can read minds. [Note, they didn't say which ones]

[Jane] - It was a long time ago, it doesn't hurt

[Doc] I can smooth out scar tissue as easy as spreading butter. Would you like to be healed?

[Jane] - I doubt you'd be able to help, even Offender's saliva couldn't do anything

[Doc] I like a challenge. Would you show me in private?

[Jane] - Fine since you seem so determined to throw yourself against a brick wall

[Doc] Motions for her to follow hir into the magma cube room off the kitchen-

[Jane] Follows, trying to snag her knife from CP-

[CP] Holds it high out of her reach-

[Doc] You can have it back later. Cp will keep it safe for now, I'm sure. - Gestures graciously to the doorway. - Ladies first.

[Jane] Steps through-

[Doc] Pulls out a hunk of coal - you see, my powers are a bit different that what you're used too. It's all about the pixels with me, and you're simplied here. That simplification can persist outside and healed things stay smooth and healthy even when you're real again. - Xe holds the coal and lets it fall apart into a sea of little black pixels which xe smashes in hir hands and forms into a perfect black rod.

[Doc] May I see your hand?

[Jane] Pulls off her white glove to reveal a rather mangled and darkened hand-

[Doc] Takes it gently and examines the damage. Xe takes the brightest and healthiest looking pixel and copies it's colors, smoothing out the rough surface as if painting it with hir fingers.

[Jane] Controls her shudders-

[Doc] Turns her hand over to make sure xe missed nothing and then lets go of it. From the wrist down it looks whole and pink again.

[Jane] Examines it- Interesting, you managed to do something that Offender couldn't...

[Doc] It's the game. Anything is possible if you're a Herobrine in Minecraft.

[Jane] Frowns beneath her mask- But your not Herobrine...

[Doc] Yes, I am. It may not be my name, but I am a brine. You'll know us by our shining eyes. -

[Jane] - There's more than one??

[Doc] Smiles- Oh yes. It's a rare glitch, but with seeds being generated in the millions, there are still a lot of us.

[Jane] - So how do you tell all of you apart when addressing one another?

[Doc] Well some of us became brines but still use our old names. Your brines wife Lie is a good example. Generally they have a title attached to their names and we use abbreviations. The Herobrine you know is rare for also being a creepypasta, so we call him Cp.

[Jane] - I'm sorry, did you say wife?

[Doc] Yes. She's a lovely lady and a very powerful brine. I'm sure you'll meet her eventually.

[Jane] - Now that's hard to believe

[Doc] I'm sure you'll find a lot of suprises around here. My main concern is that you not go around randomly stabbing people, and of course you can't leave the server for now, because I can't risk anyone hostile being let in. Other then that, you're free to explore.

[Jane] - But I can kill Jeff?

[Doc] Well you're both hooked to the respawn. So technically you can kill eachother all day long and neither of you will stay dead. But I think it might be counterproductive.

[Jane] - Killing that bastard is never counter productive

[Doc] Considering what he did to you, I don't blame you for being mad, but still... 

[Jane] - But still what?

[Doc] It would be more fun to flirt with him and leave him cold, don't you think?

[Jae] - I have no interest in even making him think anything along those lines

[Doc] It was just a thought. A broken heart can hurt so much more then broken ribs.

[Doc] And if I fix you up... you could give him some serious blue cubes.

[Jane] - Not interested

[Doc] Shrugs- Okay. Do you have any questions for me?

[Jane] - No

[Doc] Okay... Shall we rejoin the others?

[Jane] - Whatever- Pulls her glove back on

-There is a very loud furious roar from outside-

[Doc] Oh fuck... - is already running for the stairs-

[CP] - Doc? What did you do?

[Doc] As xe's running out- Nothing! That was Endrea!

[Endrea] Is growling at all the kids which were trying to get near Ashe-

[GK] Is trying to shoo the kids away-

[Ashe] Squeaks a bit from under Endrea-

[Doc] Comes running - WHOAH. Endrea! It's okay!

[Endrea] Continues growling-

[GK] Move back you little rugrats!

[Doc] Sees the problem and shifts, xe starts picking up kids by their clothes and depositing them several yards away like a cat moving kittens

[Endrea] Settles down as more of the kids are moved away-

[Doc] What happened? 

[GK] They just really want to play with Ashe. Some of them got too close.

[Doc] Guys! You can't play with him, he's sickly! And it makes his mother super mad.

[Endrea] Curls around Ashe, sniffing him and licking which parts she can without getting a mouthful of wool-

[GK] Flops from the excitement- I need to get more exercise or something.

[Endrea] Glares a bit at the children-

[Ashe] Squeaks and lips at Endrea's nose-

[Doc] Is nudging the group a bit. - You gotta wait okay? Ashe will be up and running around before you know it. Then he'll need playmates.

[Random child] - But he's so cute! Like a puppy!

[Doc] He's also weak. He was born small and he can't see hardly at all. He's as helpless as a newborn and his mother is worried for his health. He needs rest.

-Collective sound of disappointment-

[Doc] Pleading look at GK- 

[GK] You guys want to play with me? I'll fly you around if you're willing to take turns.

-Cheers as they rush GK-

[GK] Is dogpiled - You owe me Doc...

[Doc] I know. I'll make it worth your while.

[Ashe] Squeaks as Endrea licks his face-

[Doc] Trots back to the house. Xe slides through the waterblocks and looks down into the kitchen for a moment before phasing through the ceiling and coiling down into hir human shape on the floor.

[Jane] - WHAT THE HELL!?

[Doc] Sorry, it was quicker then the stairs.

[Jeff] Grunts in his sleep-

[liu] -looks at jeff-

[Jane] - Idiot needs to wake up so I can kill him...

[liu] I wont let you.

[Jane] - I'd think you'd be on my side Liu, after all, he did kill you

[liu] I forgive him.

[Doc] Techinally he killed both of you, right?

[Jane] - Nope, I'm still alive

[Doc] OH. Sorry.

[Jane] - As for you Liu, that asshole let you go to jail for things he did, murdered you and your entire family, and so many more!

[Doc] I guess being dead gives you a lot of time to think things over....

[liu] well that explains what happen to mom and dad but I still forgive him.

[Jane] - YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT!

[Doc] Is just staring in amazment, hir gaze flickering around to check the others reactions as well

[LJ] Is watching with an almost bored expression-

[CP] Is just leaning against the wall-

[Deer] Has a slightly worried expression-

[liu] I don't care what happened while i was gone i still forgive him because i am willing to help him off of this killing path and he can be my bother again.

[Jane] Frustrated noises as she starts storming off-

[LJ] - Aw c'mon Jane, don't you want to join us for tea?

[Jane] - SHUT IT LJ!

[liu] -watches jane making sure she doesn't try to get to jeff-

[Jeff] Rolls off the bed-

[liu] -goes over to jeff to help him back onto the bed-

[CP] - Ironically it looked like Smile had been sleeping in Jane's room

[Deer] Finally brings out the food-

[Doc] Dog hair? Kinda suprised you didn't grab him too as not to alert the household

[CP] - He wasn't in the room, but his bed was

[Doc] Ah, I got it. Well. we'll get around to everyone eventually. - Quietly to Cp -then I can turn them all loose again once they're innoculated and set to respawn here from out there. That'll be an exciting day for sure.

[CP] - For you maybe...

[Doc] Why not for you too?

[CP] - Never said it wouldn't be for me either

[Doc] Small smile- Always tricky with your words. That's why you're the contract guy and I put my faith in carrots and sticks.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Take the compliment as it's meant Cp. I've been really proud of you of late. You've been so helpful. Aren't you at least a little happy to see everyone healing little by little?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Light poke in the arm- Ah, have some food with us. I'll give you enough to take home to Lie as well.

[CP] - We're fine. We don't need any

[Doc] Shakes hir head. So hows the sword? It seems to like you a lot. 

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Holds out a razzberry for the sword-

[LJ] - Him? Using anything other than his diamond weapons? I doubt it

[Honedge] Reaches out it's sash and the berry dissapears into it's 'palm' a few little hearts float up and pop like bubbles.

[CP] - Doc stop it

[Doc] It is an animal, it doesn't need to be fed much, but it still eats.

[CP] - Damn thing keeps vibrating when Stevie talks too...

[Doc] Maybe Stevie could use it?

[CP] - At his age and size? I doubt it

[W] - looking at Honedge - ohhhhh. Shiny friend.

[Doc] It's a pokemon Cp. He doesn't have to swing it. He can sic it on people if he's in danger.

[CP] - OH SHUT UP YOU DAMN SKELETON!

[Doc] Xe knows a good sword when xe sees one.

[Honedge] Happy shiver-

[W] ehhh hee hee hee.....

[CP] - SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

[W] -sings- shiny shiny be my friend...

[CP] Groans loudly- I'd almost rather deal with that asshole Zly than that skeleton...

[liu] -sees the wither skeleton not sure what it doing that is making cp so pissed-

[Doc] Is what xe's saying really that annoying? It just sounds like excited praise from the tone

[CP] - He's singing... Or rather trying to

[Doc] Told you they were a bit off.

[W] - notices Liu, stares intently, gestures for him to take the sword from CP and give it to him -

[Honedge] Clings a little tighter to Cp's thigh.

[CP] Looking at Honedge- Oh now what?

[liu] -looks at them and shakes there head no-

[Honedge] Mute blinking of the three eyes on the crossguard-

[Jeff] Mumbles Liu's name in his passed out stupor-

[W] - looks crestfallen. - no shiny for the skelly

[liu] -tucks jeff in more-

[Doc] Can't understand the wither but is concerened that he suddenly looks sad. -

[W] -to no one in particular - this party sucks.... I wanna go home.

[CP] - Hey, the skeleton wants to go home

[Doc] Is xe being that lucid? It's been nothing but nonsense since I found them.

[CP] - ... Yes

[Doc] Walks to the cell door. Staring at the wither skeleton in thought- 

[W] - stares back -

[Doc] Fiddles around in the creative menu and offers the Wither skeleton a white leather shirt through the bars

[W] - jumps back from the bars, eyeing the offering suspiciously

[Doc] Take it. It's for you.

[CP] - Doc what are you doing?

[Doc] Same thing that's always worked for Steve.

[W] - slowly takes the shirt, seems confused by it.

[Doc] I'm just trying to see where his head is before I make a decision.

[Doc] Ask him if he has a name, since I won't understand the answer.

[CP] - He can understand you, you know

[Doc] Yes, but I can't understand him.

[W] - holds the shirt up. Hugs it to his chest with one hand, holds the sleeve out with the other and proceeds to tango with it as his 'partner' -

[Doc] Okay then....

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake

[W] - humming a tune as he dances -

[Doc] I thought you wanted out? If you're lucid enough to ask for that, you should speak up now while I have a translator.

[W] ends his dance with a flourish and bows deeply - I want to go home to find our way to get a decent amount of money to pay for the first one two... ONE TWO THREE FOUR! -jazz hands-

[CP] - Basic jist... He wants to go home

[Doc] Do you want to go back to the Nether? Or do you just want out?

[W] -perks up at the word "out", gasps excitedly

[Doc] Gives the wither a bit of a suspicious look. - If I let you out, no mischief, okay? I'll kick your ass if I catch you using wither poison on my roommates.

[W] baby, its cold outside.... better grab a sweater! - picks up the shirt and puts it on.

[Doc] Breaks out the bars with hir fist and steps back. - We square?

[CP] Is shaking his head-

[W] oh the fun we will have!

[Doc] Calls for Steve over the chat. - Can you send one of your brothers to the kitchen please? 

[Steve] Sure!

After a few minutes Violet comes in from the other hallway and stops at the top of the stairs. - ???

[W] - is still standing in the middle of the broken cage as if unsure what to do.

[Violet] Clops down the stairs and waves merrily.

[Violet] Gestures that W looks nice- They're polite. 

[W] - gasps and acts shy -

[Doc] I think they're in good hands already.

[Violet] Pulls on the taller wither skeleton a little so they'll come out of the enclosure.

[Doc] Do you have a name?

[W] - there are some who call me...... Tim. But they would be wrong. WRONG!!! Heeheeheehee...

[Doc] Is looking to Cp for some clarity. 

[Violet] Looks confused.

[CP] He's saying some would call him Tim but that's wrong

[Doc] Whaaaaa?

[W] - looks at Violet - Cara Mia! Let us dance the night away!

[Violet] Jumps a little but offers hir hands shyly.

[W] - takes hir hands and waltzes around surprisingly well.

[Doc] Xe's got some smooth moves at least.

[Violet] Is spun around with a big grin-

[W] -humming a tune as they dance- glances at Doc: The naming of cats is a difficult matter, and not one of your holiday games. You may believe I'm as mad as a hatter - Heeheeheehee - when I tell you a cat has three different names!

[CP] - ... He's a cat with three different names

[Doc] Suddenly starts laughing. What Xe's thinking would likely make Cp slap hir.

[CP] Gives Doc a suspicious look-

-Cp is a cat with two different names-

[W] - finishes their dance and bows to Voilet, pressing hir hand to his teeth in a pantomime of a kiss -

[Violet] Shy smile and then a hug -

[CP] - Welp, I have no interest in seeing skeletons flirt anymore

[Violet] Pulls the wither skeleton a bit to get them up the steps and into the kitchen. 

[Doc] It's a happy day.

[Honedge] bzzz. - It would smile if it could

[Jeff] Starts coming round again-

[liu] -is standing near jeff watching everything else goin on around-

[Jane] Paces a bit closer- Oh Jeffy~

[liu] -gets in a a kind of defensive stance getting in between jeff and jane-

[W] - goes off with Violet

[Jeff] - Oh fucking hell, not you, you bitch

[Jane] - What's wrong Jeff? Hung over as usual?

[Jeff] - Bitch if I had my knives...

[liu] -makes an angry face at jane-

[Jane] - Aw, do you have your brother acting as a guard dog?

[Jeff] - S'not my brother...

[Jane] - Oh please, it obviously is. I don't know how, but even I can see it's him

[liu] he is just in denial its me.

[Jeff] - Hey bitch, I may not have my knife, but I bet I can still kill you...

[Jane] - Bring it

[Jeff] Lunges at Jane, tackling her to the floor-

[liu] -is rooting for jeff in the back of his mind but also wants it to not to be happening-

[LJ] Is just laughing at them-

-Jeff and Jane are fighting as the end up rolling across the floor-

[Doc] Well then...

[Doc] Are you happy at least Cp? I cut your friend loose like you wanted.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] I kinda want to seperate them, but since neither of them have any apparent weird powers or a weapon I don't feel like they can do much to damage to eachother...

[CP] - Eh, this is normal, except they usually have knives...

[Doc] I see. Ongoing conflict therapy...

[Jeff] - FUCKING BITCH!

[Doc] Nudges Cp- Wanna give them touchie wine and see what happens?

[CP] - You just wanna see if the same thing happens to them as what happened with Lie and I... Don't you...

[Doc] I'm just playing. I like to see people happy. But... I didn't realize Jeff set her on fire. I'd want to kill him too. Now I feel bad for betting with Lj

[CP] - He only did that because that's what had been done to him

[Doc] You mean he tried to replicate his death to make her a creepypasta too?

[CP] - Why do you keep assuming a majority of the pasta's died? Most of them haven't, Jeff included. Both he and Jane spent months in the hospital after being burned alive

[Doc] Why does he look healed then and she doesn't? And honestly... it's hard for me to tell who's undead or alive when they first come in. Human pastas read as humans intially in the system. It's judging by shape, even the ghostly ones.

[CP] - We don't know why they look so different, they just do. But Jeff was actually the one who gave Jane her mask, wig, and clothes once he realized what she looked like...

[Doc] Before they started trying to tear eachother apart...

[CP] - Pretty much. Jeff was mad that it didn't work the way he intended and Jane was furious over what he did

[Doc] Well, if she lets me do what I did to her hand to the rest of her, she'll have one less reason to hate him.

[CP] - What did you do?

[Doc] What I always do, I fixed it. I can smooth out skin and change it's color so easily. And when she goes out again it'll be just as fresh and pink as it is here. - Xe reaches up to hir own face and hovers a finger over one mint green eye and then draws a spiral of the same color across hir cheek as easily as fingerpainting. - It's good to be a brine.

[CP] - Whatever

[Doc] Brushes off the green with a chuckle. - Someday Cp. 

-Jeff and Jane bump into the table knocking over the mugs of cocoa-

-Ceramic break- 

[Doc] I'll get a sponge

-Incoherant screaming-

[liu] -is contemplating rooting out loud for jeff-

[Doc] You know.... I bet I could just... - Throws two of the leftover weakness potions into the mass of flying limbs and feet-

-Both are dazed and stop due to the potion-

[Doc] Now, since I know that knocks a few hearts off, how about you two sit down and have some dinner? You'll feel better very quickly.

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF!

[Jane] - I refuse to eat with him

[Doc] Okay, then Jeff can sit and pout and Jane you can go eat in the kitchen.

[Jane] - I'm not hungry- She stands and adjusts her mask which had moved ever so slightly

[Jeff] - Bitch

[Doc] That's how you regain your strength. Your hearts will tick down over time, so you do need to watch your health

[Jane] - Hmph

[Doc] Go poking around in the kitchen. There's plenty of different things in the trunks and fridge. I'm sure you'll find something appealing. If you die you'll have to walk back over here from the spawn since you don't have a bed yet

[Jeff] - Hey bitch, you could suck my dick!

[Jane] - I'm afraid that wouldn't even count as a bite Jeffrey

[liu] jeff come eat at the table. -holds his hand out to help him up off the floor-

[Doc] Bites hir lip to stifle a giggle and then clears hir throat.

[Jeff] Gets up without Liu's help-

[Doc] Decides to check on Lj-

[liu] -sits at the table hopeing jeff will follow-

[Jeff] Is wobbling a bit from the potion and stumbles into the chair next to Liu-

[LJ] Is still laughing

[Doc] This is old news for you isn't it?

[LJ] - This is an everyday occurance when both are at the manor

[liu] -looks at jeff- are you ok jeff?

[Doc] I can imagine. I have to admit having all you creepypastas around does make for a lively seed.

[Jeff] - I'm fine

[Doc] Starts laughing- 

[LJ] Cocks head- What's so funny doctor?

[liu] -somewhere deep down he knew he would say that after every time he has asked him.-

[Doc] Imitates Jeff - "I'm fine" Cp says the same thing constantly. Even if he's bleeding to death, it's become so routine it's ridiculious.

[LJ] - It's one of the terms we just picked up from each other, we all say it

[Doc] So I gathered. But honestly... you have no idea how many times I've had to patch up Cp after fights or worse, new hand, most of his chest, reattach a severed arm... He's lucky I shared my powers with him. Should cut down on that sort of thing from here on out.

[LJ] - Strange, he never got that badly injured when out in the real world

[Doc] He wasn't on a server with other Herobrines. Some of us are practically gods. They can do a lot of damage.

[LJ] - Ah

[Doc] I'm good, but I'm practically a noob to most of them. I just fix things. - xe pulls out the coal rod from earlier and starts fiddling with it. 

[LJ] - Sorta like EJ then?

[Doc] Ah, your mad doctor, the one that likes to eat organs?

[LJ] Nods- Yup, Eyeless Jack

[Doc] Wow, eyeless? Way to work around a handicap... I don't know, I think I'm better at making things painless judging by Cp's reactions to me working on him.

[LJ] - Well considering most painkillers don't work on us...

[Doc] Who need painkillers? I mostly work without them, it's usually either a field surgery emergency, or I'm doing such delicate work it's not needed.

[LJ] Shrugs- Eh, I don't particularly care- Pops another piece of candy into his mouth

[Doc] Forms the coal into the shape of a small cat and sets it on the table with a click

[CP] - Why am I even still here?

[Doc] Because you're nosy? And your friends are here?

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] So yes and yes.

[Jane] - So CP, I've heard something about you now having a wife?

[CP] Stiffens and growls- Stay away from her Jane

[LJ] - Oooooh! A wife? Do tell details~

[Doc] She's a powerful brine. Specializes in magickal flowers.

[Jane] - Flowers? OMG! That's so very much unlike you CP~ Shouldn't you have burned everything to a crisp by now?

[Doc] Considering that her best plant can send someone into a severely painful state of arousal and make them feel like they're burning alive... no.

[Jane] - It can't be that strong...

[Jeff] - Bitch I couldn't feel my balls for four days afterwards

[Doc] It is. Lie can call an entire tree from bare ground and fling it like it came from a trebuchet.

[liu] -cringes at imagining the feeling-

[CP] Is a bit proud of his mate at the moment-

[Doc] She and I are the native brines here. There's only one more that's stronger then us. And Cp can best him if he and Lie work together.

[CP] Grumbles about the fact that he can't do that alone-

[Doc] Picks up on his annoyance- Herobrines are leveled by whoever is spawned on the server or claims it first. Cp is nerfed a little here since he wasn't the first. But he's still rare and special for being the first one that could go out into the real world.

[CP] - Whatever

[LJ] Yawns- Hmmm, I actually feel tired, haven't felt that in a long time

[Doc] You can sleep where you are. Or I'll move the bed into a different room, it's up to you. You'll find this place full of rooms, almost enough to get lost in.

[LJ] - Here is fine- Curls up under the blanket again, becoming very small

[Doc] Awww... - resists the urge to peek-

[Jane] - And just where are the rest of us supposed to go?

[Doc] Well Jeff's room is upstairs, so I suppose I should find you a space on one of the lower floors. Liu? Are you spending the night as well?

[liu] yea I made a house really far I might as well.

[Doc] Shall I walk you guys around now? Are you tired already?

[Jane] - I don't care

[Doc] Makes two beds - Xe kisses Deerheart and leads Liu and Jane up the steps.

[Deer] - CP? Are you heading out too?

[liu] -follows doc-

[CP] - Yes- Immediately starts heading out

[Jeff] starts heading for his own room-

[Doc] Bathroom is over here. And just follow me- Xe shows Liu and Jane down a ladder and sets up one bed in the armor stand room for Jane and a second one in the small library one floor down from her room. - You guys rest up. Get up whenever you want. There's always food in the kitchen.

[Jane] - Thanks

[liu] thank you doc.

[Doc] You're welcome, sleep well Liu- walks back through the room where Jane is - and don't take Cp too seriously Jane. Lie is very friendly, as long as you don't mean to hurt her, she's a very nice person. Cp is suffering from that thing where his wifes best friend thinks he's a rude oaf.

[Jane] - That's because he is

[Doc] Yeah... I know... but he really does love her. And he does consider me a friend as well. One of Lie's little creations is a tiny white cluster of flowers that makes you tell the truth, no matter what.

[Jane] - That could be very dangerous...

[Doc] It's been quite enlightening. Though it did cause me to blurt out a few things that got my dragonish rump severely kicked by him.

[Jane] - I'll be sure to avoid them then- Is already considering how she can use them on Jeff

[Doc] Conspiritorial wink- So be absolutly sure to stay out of the white flowers in the little fenced in area outside of Lies house, okay?

[Jane] - Fine

[Doc] That's usually where he keeps the chain chomp tethered anyway...

[Jane] - Chain chomp?

[Doc] Looks like a black ball and chain with a mouthful of teeth and some rather silly eyes. It's a sweet little thing as long as you don't tease it.

[Jane] - Sounds ridiculous and useless

[Doc] Ouch.... it was a present... It's basically a funny looking dog.

[Jane] - Whatever

[Doc] Is a bit crestfallen-

[Jane] Sits on her new bed- Not as comfy as at home, but it will do

[Doc] Are you missing something? I can make more pillows.

[Jane] - My usual bed is bigger, but for a temporary one this will do

[Doc] Oh. That's easily fixed. - Xe wheelclicks on the bed and lays down two more at angles to it. - This is just for tonight anyway. If you want to explore when you get up and claim a different room, you're welcome to as long as no one is using it already. Just whack the beds three times each with your hand and they'll pop up small for transportation.

[Jane] - Thanks... Can you go now?

[Doc] Sheesh... okay... - Goes up the ladder a bit sadly. They were hoping to make a new friend the way Lie somehow befriended Herabrine so easily-


	112. Snowstorm

[Doc] Mounts the ladder with heavy hearts and re-emerges in the vine room. It's blessedly quiet, even the mobs seem subdued. Xe trudges down to hir shared room. The bed is rumpled, but empty, Deerheart still somewhere else in the house. Perhaps it's best because xe doesn't really want witnesses to what xe's about to do. Doc slips down another ladder and into the white-quartz space that serves as Deerheart's study. It's a big enough room for hir purposes now. Doc changes as xe descends the short staircase and slides across the floor, taking up most of the room with the bulk of hir dragon shape. Xe curls into a ball, being large helps ease the anxiety that plagues hir, and fight back the fear that surfaces now and again from the wild chances they regularly take. Thick claws scrape gently against the floor as Doc hugs hirself and lets out what xe's been holding in for too many hours. The sob is barely more then an exhallation of breath, but hir hearts clench with pain as xe allows the bottled emotions to flow freely. All the horror of what xe's seen drowning hir in empathy and pricking at hir glowing eyes. Xe never expects thanks, but the hostility and callousness of the creepypastas wears on hir like flowing water over stone. Exposing things that cause their own types of pain and sorrow. Even BEN's sneaky departure hurts somehow, though xe's glad he's found his happiness here. With a sob Doc lets it go and beings to cry in earnest, little gasping breaths through the dragons wide jaws and tears soaking into the fluff of tail tucked like a cat's under hir chin. There are no words, no explanation that could communicate the sorrow in hir soul, only tears shed for everyone who has suffered without even the hope of death to end it. After a while hir energy fades and Doc slips into uneasy dreams. The fresh smear of darkness under hir eyes and the cold puddle of tears the only fading evidence of hir sadness. 

[Deer] Has heard her mate from at the top of the stairs. There are tears in her own eyes because of Doc's sadness- Sleep well love, tomorrow is a new day and you don't know what it will bring...

[Deer] Eventually creeps down the stairs and approaches their mate. She places a gentle kiss on Doc's snout before gently lifting the tail fluff and inserting herself under it to sleep for the night-

[Jane] Can't sleep and so retraces her steps to the kitchen for something to drink-

-Noiselessly a shadow detaches itself from the wall and floats after her-

-Soft foot treads on the stairs-

[Jane] Can sense something following her and curls her hand as if her fingers are instinctually wrapping around a knife-

-A pair of glowing eyes open near the floor in a corner-

-There's a whisper of cold air as something moves amongst the vines-

[Jane] Stops- Come out come out~ I know your there...

-The moonlight through the skylight catches something shiny on the floor. A puddle and a trail of clear fluid-

[Jane] Searches her surroundings with a scowl-

[LH] Mew? -his tiny glowing eyes light his face. He's hoping for a treat

[Jane] - Oh for fucks sake, it's just a cat

[LH] Mrow?

-Low chuckle, it sounds digital-

[Jane Reaches down and picks LH up- Well, at least your friendly- She starts petting him

[LH] Puuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr

[Jane] Caught the chuckle and is waiting for another sound other than those of the cats-

-Squishing noise from the far stairs-

[LH] Snuggles-

[Jane] Turns towards the stairs, her eyes narrowing-

-small noise-squish-

[Jane] Hurries towards the stairs, still holding LH-

-The trail leads around the corner and into a deep shadow by the fridge.-

[Jane] Frowns as she gets closer-

-There's a small white lump moving slowly up and down in place-

[Jane] Shifts LH to one arm and reaches forwards- Come here

-the lump twists around at the sudden noise, and two feathery antenna spring up from the slimy creature- Goomy?!

[Endrea] Growls as she returns and finds Jane near her nest-

[Jane] Jumps at the sudden growling- Endrea?

-Bigger digital chuckle-

[Goomy] GOO!

[Endrea] Perks at the noise as well as Jane, she does not like the idea of strange things near her nest-

[Jane] - Damnit, where is that coming from?

-Something black and the size of a basketball phases through the wall and rushes Jane's face with a wild laugh, - BLBLBELEBBEBHEEBBEEBEB!!!!- the Ghastly passes through the creepypasta like a wave of winter air and then hovers by the ceiling, laughing at it's own mischief-

[LH] Huge fur poof

[Endrea] Instinctually gives off a blast of purple energy at the ghastly-

[Jane] Yelps and ducks out of the way-

-Phases through the wall like the ghost it is. The blast hits the stone instead and knocks a picture off the wall. -

[Endrea] Is starting to get really mad as she holds a sleeping Ashe-

[Goomy] from the corner- Goo-goo?

[Jane] Decides to get out of there and scurries back down towards the kitchen-

[LH] MROW

[Jane] - This place might just be weirder than the mansion...

[Jane] Decides to just go back to bed and takes LH with her-

-A few days later-

[Endrea] Is watching Ashe shakily stand in the nest-

[TLOT] Comes to check on them. - How it going Endrea...? Oh! He's standing!

[Endrea] Starts a bit, having not heard TLOT approaching-

[Steve] Was behind him- Seriously? Babies first steps! Awwww.

[Ashe] Squeaks and faceplants into the blankets-

[Steve] AWWWWWW

[TLOT] I think it's screenshot time...

[Steve] Is already taking pictures-

[Endrea] Groans a little-

[TLOT] Ah, let him have his fun. We'll make copies for you too.

[Steve] I brought a present for him actually! - Starts rummaging in his inventory-

[Endrea] - I saw the ones of me...

[TLOT] Yep, and they were adorable too

[Ashe] Is trying to stand up again-

[Steve] Pulls out a very large stuffed chicken, it's obviously kitted just like the onesie. - This is for you Ashe! I made it myself.

[Ashe] Squeaks curiously at the large blur-

[Steve] Holds it out for Endrea to take and inspect-

[Endrea] Takes it and places it next to Ashe who immediately tries to get on top of it-

[TLOT] Is taking his own pics now-

[Endrea] Huffs and stretches before sending her senses out, she can feel her other ender children are getting close to Doc's place again, concerned about how little they've seen their mother-

[TLOT] Something wrong Endrea?

[Endrea] - My other children are getting concerned. Usually once we've moved servers I'll spend a few days with all of them in the End, but I've been busy with Ashe...

[TLOT] I'd offer to watch him for you, but I think you'll tell me no.

[Endrea] Hesitates-

[TLOT] Hows his health bar? I know Doc has been adding pieces too it. And he's still taking his pills right?

{Endrea] - I'm not sure about his health bar, but Doc says it's getting better. And yes he's still on his pills, he actually needs to take one soon...

[TLOT] Do you need help?

[Endrea] - It has been getting a bit harder since he's able to move more...

[Steve] It sucks taking dry pills, I kinda don't blame the poor little guy.

[TLOT] But if he's strong enough to make it a hassle, at least we know they're working.

[Endrea] Nods in agreement and watches as Ashe rolls off the chicken with a squeak-

[TLOT] I could put a little netherweight on him so he'll stay still if you want.

[Endrea] Growls at the thought-

[TLOT] What? It doesn't hurt. If I'm not pushing it's like being rolled up in wool blocks.

[Endrea] Is very unsure-

[Steve] It's safe Endrea. He's used it on me quite a few times - teeny coy smile- 

[TLOT] Steeeeve...

[Endrea] Huffs a bit and then looks at Ashe who is sucking on the tip of his tail-

[Steve] AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

[TLOT] You know, you did the same thing. Sucked on your widdle tail....

[Endrea] is blushing in embarrassment-

[TLOT] But I can demonstrate on you first if you're unsure Endrea.

[Steve] Heart eyes-

[Endrea] - Very well

[TLOT] Makes a small gesture and puts a bit of weight on the female dragon, not pressing, but enough to keep her immobile.

[Endrea] Tests what she can do and finds it's very little, but not harming in any way- Very well

[TLOT] Okay. - Waves it away- Do you have the pill ready? I don't want to scare him.

[Endrea] Reaches over and into one of the nearby chests and pulls out one of the pills-

[TLOT] Puts the smallest amount of weight around Ashe so Endrea can tend to him.

[Ashe] Squeaks in surprise as Endrea quickly administers the pill-

[Steve] Easy-peasy-

-There's a little bit of commotion outside and someone knocking on the door.-

[Ashe] Shakes his head as he takes the pill-

[TLOT] Come in?

[Enderbro] Darts inside and shuts the door- What an uptight bunch!

[Enderbro] Spots Ashe - BABY DRAGON!?

[Endrea] Gives small warning growl-

[Enderbro] WHOA, not you too? Those guys out there are uncool enough.

[Endrea] - You are speaking ill of my children...

[Enderbro] They're mean. They tried to stop me knocking on the door. But Doc said it was okay if I wanted to come over, so. Not cool. - Pouts-

[Steve] They're from another seed bro. It's not as chill over there.

[Endrea] Really wants to check on her enders so they'll calm down-

[Enderbro] Waves arms - Where's the BEN? I wanna play Mario Kart!

[TLOT] Dude.... BEN moved out, he's got a new girlfriend.

[Enderbro] Sloooow eyeblink, one and then the other - 

[Steve] It's Aven.

[Ashe] Squeaks and sniffs the bed, trying to stand again-

[Enderbro] WOOOO! I'm gonna write a fanfic!

[TLOT] You know where Gem's house is right?

[Enderbro] Yep. 

[TLOT] BENs there.

[Enderbro] GONNA GO BUG HIM. TAKE HIM CAKE. THEN I'M GONNA KICK HIS BUTT ON RAINBOW ROAD! -tps away-

[TLOT] Sniggering at his own mischief. 

[Steve] You're so bad.

[Endrea] - Does BEN even have a console over there?

[TLOT] I don't know...

[Endrea] - That might be necessary...

[Ashe] Wanders towards edge of nest-

[Steve] I'll go get the silk touch pick.

[TLOT] Scoots over to catch Ashe if he falls -

[Ashe] Squeaks and sniffs in TLOT's direction-

[TLOT] Maybe we could put him on the floor? Try to get him to walk to one of us?

[Endrea] Hesitates but does eventually nod-

[Steve] Come back with the pick and the console - 

[TLOT] Sits on the floor and motions for Steve to do the same- Ashe? Can you come to me? -holding out his hands.

[Ashe] Squeaks in confusion-

[TLOT] Wiggles fingers- Over here little guy.

[Ashe] Starts stumbling in completely the wrong direction, not really sure where TLOT is-

[TLOT] We've got to do something about his vision...

[Steve] I thought Doc was waiting for his first growth spurt?

[Ashe] Bumps into a chest-

[Steve] Poor baby!

[TLOT] Over here Ashe, you're doing well, just keep trying!

[Ashe] Squeaks at the chest before heading in a different direction-

-From under the bed- Goomy?

[Ashe] Surprised squeak-

[Goomy] Slides into view, it's making a friendly face and wiggling it's feather antenna at Ashe. - Gooooo?

[Steve] What the heck is that? 

[TLOT] It's one of Doc's pokemon thingies.

[Ashe] Squeaks and steps away from the Goomy as he swings his head a bit-

[TLOT] Gets a startled expression and suddenly grabs the pokemon, pulling it away from Ashe. - Holy crap... I almost forgot! Oh dammmit...

[Steve] what is it?

[TLOT] It's wet. That's what it is. And very very snuggly... dammit. - his shirt has a huge patch of clear slime now.

[Ashe] Sneezes, having fortunately not gotten any goo on him-

[TLOT] Addresses the small creature - I know he's white and purple just like you, but you can't touch him. He's a.... stone type! Water hurts him!

[Goomy] Nods sagely and starts humming happily. It likes being held.

[Ashe] Starts stumbling in a different direction-

[Steve] Moves to block him from anything that might make him fall.

[Ashe] Bumps into Steve-

[Steve] Hey Ashe. You're doing good! You''ll be running around in no time.

[Ashe] Squeaks and sniffs Steve's pants-

[Steve] Do I smell funny? I was eating porkchops earlier. Might have wiped my hand on my trousers.

[Ashe] Squeaks and gums the hem of Steve's pants-

[Steve] Giggles- Are you ready for some actual food? Or do you just want to eat my shorts?

[Ashe] Keeps gumming-

[Endrea] - He has been consuming more void energy...

[Steve] What kind of food could we even give him? Since he can't have liquids?

[Endrea] Something very soft but not wet...

[Steve] Laughs lightly - Pasta salad?

[Ashe] tilts head in confusion, still holding onto Steve's pants-

[TLOT] You know.... that isn't a bad idea... We could ask Lie to make a new plant, something with teeny tender leaves and lots of nutrition.

[Steve] Please can we name it dragonwort?!

[TLOT] Only if Lie wants to Steve.

[Ashe] Flops onto his side on Steve's shoe-

[Steve] Rubs Ashe gently, just giving him little scritches.

[Ashe] Muffled squeaks-

[TLOT] Sends out over the chat- Lie? Are you busy?

[Lie] - Not really, just making sure CP understands that he needs to behave while in town

[TLOT] Oh dear.... What did he do? I thought he was good with kids?

[Lie] - He is, he's taking Stevie into town to play with the others, I'm just not sure if he'll still be good around so many...

[TLOT] Maybe leave the cat suit at home just in case. Can't have the kids picking on him

[Lie] - ... I didn't even think about that...

[TLOT] I'm also sure Doc doesn't want to steal 100 cat suits so all of them can have one if they don't either.

[Lie] - Yeah, letting him know now. So what do you need me for?

[TLOT] I'd like you to make a new plant, are you up for a challenge?

[Lie] - Just give me a bit of time to get over there

{TLOT] grins - Lie... you can tp to me with the admin commands.

[Lie] - Oh... Right...

[Lie] After saying good bye to CP she types out the admin command and teleports into TLOT-

[TLOT] Shudders as Lie clips into him for a moment and the little Goomy cries out in alarm at the weird sensation. Lie is now sitting beside him with a bit of a slimy smear on her shirt from clipping out of the Goomy.

[Lie] Looks down at her shirt- Damnit

[Goomy] Looks contrite - Gooomy.

[TLOT] It's just a little slime. It dries quick.

[Lie] - If you say so, so what do you need me to do?

[TLOT] Ashe is hungry. We're a little stumped on what to give him since he hasn't any teeth and can't drink anything. I was thinking a bit of salad might do the trick. Something with lots of small, soft leaves, and plenty of vitamins.

[Lie] - But little water? That will be a challenge...

[TLOT] Little water in the leaves themselves. We can grow it wherever and pick it for him. Let it hang dry a bit before he eats it.

[Lie] Starts considering how to start this project-

[TLOT] Shall we excuse ourselves and do this outside?

[Steve] I'll stay here. And me and Endrea can keep working on Ashe's walking

[Lie] - Alright- Mostly lost in thought

[TLOT] I know just the spot..

[TLOT] Leads Lie outside to a rather muddy patch of dirt under the jungle trees. It's been blocked off so it doesn't grass over and there are gouges and missing blocks where Deerheart's Mudsdale rolled in it.

[Lie] Absentmindedly follows-

[TLOT] Copies a mud block and plops it wetly on the grass. - Perfect for planting.

[Lie] Wasn't watching where she was going and stumbles into the block-

[TLOT] Whoops! Lie! - Sets the Goomy down and helps Lie up.

[Lie] - Sorry, got a little too lost in thought

[TLOT] You'll certainly set Cp to wondering what you were doing while he was out. Heh.

[Lie] Looks down and see's all the mud on her- Yeah... You're right

[TLOT] Ah, you can always borrow a pool to wash before you leave. But to the task at hand. Will it help to have some blank seeds to start?

[Lie] I'm not sure, but we can try

[TLOT] Breaks off a bit of grass and starts snapping tiny green pixels off of it. - This will give you something to focus on. - Holds them out in his open hands.

[Lie] Takes them and sits in front of the block, focusing her power on the pixels-

[Goomy ] Nuzzles Lies foot -

[TLOT] Just focus on your objective. It needs to be super good for you, maybe a little sweet too. So Ashe will eat it on his own. 

[Lie] Smiles a little but maintains focus-

[TLOT] And little bitty leaves-

[Lie] As she focus little wisps of plants begin to grow in her hands-

[TLOT] Quietly adds a little raw power to what she's doing.

[Lie] Places the small tendrils on the mud block so they can take root-

[TLOT] Watches hopefully. It pleases him to see Lie work her magicks.

[Lie] The plant eagerly takes root and begins spreading-

[Goomy] !!!!!!

-There are many small tiny leaves sprouting from delicate stems which curl as they spread-

[TLOT] Beautifully done Lie. You make me proud.

[Lie] Focus' to see what she's made-

[TLOT] Breaks off a tiny piece and eats it. - Tastes pretty good too.

[Lie] - How's the water content?

[TLOT] Pretty low. But not enough that it's like eating sand. And it's decently soft. There's just one question left.

[TLOT] Grins- Steve wants to call it Dragonwort. Is that okay?

[Lie] - Sure, I don't see why not

[TLOT] Excellent. 

[Goomy] Hops up and down-

[TLOT] plucks up one of the plants and copies it before giving it a hard shake and a going over with one hot hand to dry it.

[Lie] Stands and stretches a bit, she smiles- So shall we see if Ashe likes his new food?

[TLOT] Right before I plant this stuff everywhere. I think this could be really great on a sandwich. 

[Goomy] Hops along beside them.

[Lie] - Why thank you

[TLOT] Opens the door for her - 

[Goomy] Jumps around on the mycelium making happy squishy noises-

[Lie] Steps through with a nod of thanks and carefully approaches the nest-

[Steve] Can we?

[TLOT] Lie said yes. It's Dragonwort.

[Steve] Yes!

[Endrea] Sniffs in TLOT's direction, smelling the new plant-

[TLOT] Sets the plant in front of Ashe- I had some myself. It should be just right.

[Ashe] Squeaks and sniffs-

[TLOT] Have a taste little guy, it's okay.

[Ashe] Gums it a bit-

[Steve] Is taking pictures again.

[Ashe] Excited squeak-

[Endrea] Tries a little for herself- It isn't bad

[TLOT] Would be good with grilled cheese...

-Later that day-

[Doc] Is searching for Lost Silver-

[Silver] Is out in the garden with Deino who is bumping into what few remaining pumpkins there are after CP's fit-

[Doc] Is carrying both Goomy and Joltick - Silver?

[Silver] - O-o-out h-here

[Doc] Trots up. -Hey Silver. How's the new guy doing?

[Silver] - O-okay I g-g-guess. He's p-pretty calm

[Doc] I was wondering... well... do you... want to battle with me?

[Doc] Joltick wants to stay small, but this Goomy is enthusiastic as all get out

[Silver] - D-d-do you kn-know how?

[Doc] Not a clue. But this one has been trying to tackle the cat all morning. Can we spar it with Eeveee or Espurr maybe? I don't think they'd do well with any of your others.

[Silver] - S-s-sure...- He calls for Eevee who comes bounding from around a corner

[Doc] Sets the Goomy down- It's bouncing around excitedly-

-Eevee quickly stands in front of it ready to fight-

[Silver] - B-b-b-battles a-are turn based... Y-y-you generally c-c-c-call out y-y-your move f-f-first

[Doc] So I tell them what to do? 

[Joltick] Bzzzrp? zzii! buz! zzzizle!

[Doc] Makes a mental note of the moves- Okaaay.

[Silver] - Exactly. Y-y-you c-can go first

[Doc] Goomy, you've been doing it all morning anyway - use tackle!

[Goomy] Leaps-

[Silver] His voice is suddenly confident- Eevee, dodge!

[Silver] - Use charm!

-Eevee uses charm on Goomy-

[Doc] Goomy, use absorb! 

[Goomy] Very determined face for a slug-

[Silver] - Eevee, Steel tail!

[Eevee] Leaps up, it's tail glowing as it moves to strike Goomy

[Doc] Goomy! Dodge and use Muddy water!

[Eevee] Is hit by the attack but is quick to shake it off-

[Silver] - Use ember!

[Eevee] Gives off a blast of fire-

[Doc] Goomy, use protect! 

[Goomy] Is shielded, thankfully-

[Silver] - Use charm again!

-Eevee uses charm again-

[Doc] Use absorb again!-

[Silver] - Growl!

[Eevee] Uses growl-

[Doc] Huh? 

[Goomy] Is growled at and shrinks back-

[Doc] Use bubble!

-Eevee dodges-

[Silver] - Double time!

[Eevee] bursts forwards-

[Doc] Yelps in alarm as Goomy is pounced on by the Eevee.

[Goomy] Is somewhat protected by it's coating as the Eevee's paws slip off the surface to make for glancing blows.

[Silver] - Come on Eevee, Psy beam!

[Doc] Saved this one because it sounded serious - Goomy! Use Dragon pulse!

[Eevee] Is thrown off of Goomy and their psy beam goes astray-

[Goomy] Jumps around making noises-

[Silver] - Eevee, thunder bolt!

[Doc] Goomy Dodge!

[Eevee] Is suddenly cracking with electricity which races towards Goomy-

[Goomy] Darts sideways and Eevee slips on it's slimy trail-

-Eevee cries out as it skids across the ground-

[Doc] Darts out to block the Eevee from landing in the water. It skids into hir feet and xe wobbles for a moment before catching hirself. The lighting attack crackles over all of them. 

[Joltick] Sucks up a lot of it.

[Doc] Breathes out a bit of smoke - That was a good one.

[Silver] - W-w-w-well I g-guess that's that...

[Doc] It was good exercise at least. Your Eevee packs a nice punch.

-Eevee happily says it's name-

[Doc] Give the Eevee a pat. - Good job- 

[Goomy] comes bouncing over- 

[Doc] You did great too. Maybe it helped burn off some of that crazy energy of yours.

[Eevee] Shakes itself and returns to Silver's side-

[Doc] You know that Ghastly is still hanging around the house? It's scared Steve twice now.

[Silver] - Ghastly's d-d-do th-that

[Doc] It seemed pretty pleased with itself. It's got a crazy laugh too. But what's a castle without a few ghosts, right? 

[Silver] - Not Lavender town?

[Doc] Haha, I did a little reading, I do get that. That music is pretty creepy too. But you know me, I love purple anything. 

[Doc] How's the MissingNo doing?

-Goomy is picking a fight with the Deino-

[Silver] - N-n-not s-sure. I-I c-c-c-can't g-get it to e-e-eat any b-berries or if I-I-it is, I-I-I-I c-can't tell..

[Deino] Gives a warning noise-

-Goomy uses bubble-

[Doc] That's odd, but then since it's a glitch it may not need food. Most brines can't or don't need to eat-

[Deino] Is hit-

[Silver] - I-I-idon't kn-know

-Goomy uses tackle-

[Deino] Distressed noises as Goomy hits him in the face-

[Doc] Notices- Oh for fucks sake! - Goes over to pry the slug off Deino's head-

[Silver] - O-o-oh...

[Doc] Is holding the wiggling Goomy at arms length like a bad cat- Good grief.

[Doc] This thing has been trying to fight everything in sight, it must be desperate for the xp.

[Silver] - Th-there are o-o-other w-w-ways... I-if the wh-wh-whole t-t-t-t-team is battling, th-then h-he'll gain some xp f-f-from th-that even if h-h-he's not f-f-fighting. H-he w-w-won't g-gain any xp I-I-I-if h-he's f-f-f-f-fainted though...

[CP] Approaches with a slightly bleeding Stevie in his arms and the chain chomp bouncing along behind them-

[Doc] Cp? What happened to Stevie? Let me see!

[CP] He wanted to go into town to play with the other kids and got a bit too rambunctious. Ran right into a stone wall...

[Stevie] Nose is bleeding as well as his lip and his cheek-

[Doc] Awww. - Pulls out a bit of cloth and dabs it with a healing potion before patting his wounds. They begin to close immediately. - There you go, just a little scratch. - Leans over- I see the Shuppet is still following you...

[CP] Growls a little-

-The chomp growls at the shuppet-

[Doc] What? It likes your energies.

[Shuppet] Just floats-

[CP] - Yeah well it's annoying...

[Doc] Shrugs- If you weren't thinking mean thoughts it wouldn't be following you.

[Stevie] - Father said there was someone he wanted to meet today and that's why he couldn't take me to town...

[Doc] Interesting... and who would that be? If you're looking for Laughing Jack he's still at my house.

[CP] - I think it was the other... Notch... He's curious since he's never met one of the ai's based off of him

[Doc] That's not suprising, I think they'll get along okay since this one is peaceful. And don't forget the promise Markus made to TLOT...

[Stevie] Scuffing his feet on the ground a bit-

[Goomy] Bounces over to Stevie. - Goooomy?

-The chomp wanders closer to the house-

[Stevie] Looks at it with much curiosity-

-A shadow under the eves is tracking it's movments.-

[CP] So how's Endrea?

[Doc] She was fine yesterday. Haven't seen her today.

[CP] - And Ashe?

[Doc] Moving around, getting better. Little by little. 

[Ghastly] floats down to get a better look at the chain chomp

[Chomp] Barks at Ghastly-

[Doc] You know.... I was thinking Cp....

[Ghastly] used cute face-

[CP] - What?

[Doc] Maybe your Honedge and Shuppet just need something to do. You should battle Lost Silver here. Get them some exercise. -Hir thoughts are loud,- It would boost his self-confidence too- 

[CP] - I'd rather not, I don't know any of their attacks and the damn Shuppet isn't mine!

[Doc] Pulls up a small display and tosses Cp a little ball of code- Here's the list.

[CP] Growls and lets it bounce off of him-

[Doc] Picks it up and offers it to him - It's just a list. Not gonna bite you. 

[Ghastly] Hovers near the ground. Trying to woo the chain chomp-

[Chomp] Growls and backs away a little before lunging forwards barking aggressively-

[GHastly] Whimpers and shrinks down, halfway into the ground - Ghaaaass?

[Chomp] Still barking-

[CP] - Don't care Doc, don't need it

[Doc] Awww come on Cp...

[Silver] Looks at the two pokemon- Th-th-they n-n-n-need to do s-s-something...

[Doc] Smug smile- since when do you back down from a little sparring match?

[CP] Growls, causing Silver to shrink back a bit-

[Stevie] Picks up Goomy to play with it-

[Ghastly] Goes through the wall and comes back with a pork chop, laying it in front of the chain chomp.

[Chomp] Curiously sniffs it-

[Ghastly] Looks hopeful-

[Chomp] Lunges forwards and eats the pork chop-

[Doc] Cp... it's kinda fun, plus you get to yell and be bossy.

[CP] - Not now

[Goomy] Is getting slime all over Stevie, but super happy for the attention

[CP] Looks over at Stevie- Damnit

[Ghastly] Makes another attempt to non-threatheningly approach the chomp.

[Chomp] Is uncertain-

[Ghastly] Little friendly hummm

[Doc] Do you want to check on Ashe? Stevie hasn't met him yet either.

[CP] - Probably should, although I did notice that Endrea's endermen are getting pretty crowded around here...

[Doc] Let's hope they don't get jelous...

[Stevie] Runs over with Goomy- Brother look!

[Doc] Awww, he's cute, isn't he? 

[Goomy] Happy squeak

[Stevie] Nods enthusiastically-

[Doc] Oh, before I forget- Pulls out some razzberries and gives first one to the Joltick and the Goomy and then offers to the Shuppet and the Honedge as well.

[CP] Heads inside-

[snake] -seems to have come from the opposite direction of gem's house and flops right next to doc-

[Doc] Mind if I dry you off Stevie?

[Doc] Oh, hey Snake. What's new?

[Stevie] - Okay

[snake] I am tired that bridge is very long I wanted to explore the other side of it.

[Doc] Yeah, that is a hell of a trip. Want a shoulder ride for now? - Xe fluffs Stevie with a wool square. - I'm going to introduce you to Endrea's baby dragon but you can't touch Ashe with anything wet okay?

[Doc] Finishes drying and offers a hand to Snake.

[Stevie] - Why not?

[Doc] Because water hurts Ender dragons, and Endermen too. It burns them.

[snake] -flops on to his back waving his stubby arms in the air- yes please a shoulder ride sound great right now.

[Stevie] - Why?

[Doc] Picks up Snake and puts him on hir shoulder next to Joltick - I don't know Stevie. Maybe you should ask Endrea.

[Doc] Turns- Thank you for the match Silver. You're a formidable foe.

[snake] -makes soft kazoo noises-

[Silver] - N-n-n-no pr-problem... I sh-should see where P-p-ponytas h-has gone

[Joltick] Buzzzrp?

[Doc] Probably hanging out with Deerheart's Mudsdale again. They seem to be really sweet on one another.

-Ponytas goes racing by-

[CP] Waits inside the doorway-

[Chomp] Perks up and goes to follow CP in-

[snake] -waves hello to the Joltick-

[Ghastly] Folllows the Chomp at a discreet distance.

[Joltick] happy buzz-

[Stevie] Once dry races after his brother-

[Doc] Gives Silver a small bow and goes inside as well.

[Silver] Goes to see where Ponytas has gone-

[CP] Makes certain that Stevie is dry before heading down to Endrea's nest-

[Ashe] Is still stumble walking a bit, about to run into a chest-

[Doc] Puts the Goomy down on the steps, telling it to stay before putting a gentle foot in Ashes way.

[Ashe] Squeaks at the sudden barricade-

[Doc] Endrea, we brought Stevie to see Ashe. I think the two of them will probably be good playmates when Ashe gets bigger.

[Stevie] - He's so colorful!

[Doc] Sits on the floor- He's so sweet. 

[CP] - Endrea, have you tended to your other children yet?

[snake] -looks at the baby dragon from where he is then make a kazoo noise-

[Endrea] - I... Have not

[Doc] What is there to do really?

[CP] - Endrea, you know they need to be reassured once on a new server. They don't know what to do yet and I've noticed them becoming more aggressive

[Endrea] - But sir I...

[CP] - No but's Endrea, I know Ashe is important, but so are your other children!

[Doc] TLOT told me about the new plant Endrea. I can babysit him if you need help. I'm sure TLOT and Steve would volunteer as well.

[CP] - Endrea, you know that I know what to do, I've raised you plenty of times...

[Endrea] - Sir...

[CP] - NO! Endrea, go tend to you're other children. I know I cannot force you to obey a command from me, but I am giving you one.

[Doc] Is a bit stunned. - She's a new mom Cp... be gentle.

[CP] - This is not her first time and she knows it will only take a few hours

[Doc] Just saying... I understand the worry...

[Endrea] - No, he is right. If I don't tend to my other children soon they may start attacking without provocation...

[Doc] Tell you what, I can ease your mind a little- Xe pulls out some stairblocks and starts making a square with the high edges forming a shallow box in the middle. Xe lays down some wool squares and Ashe's stuffed chicken- We just put him in here and I'll stand guard and play with him. Okay?

[Endrea] Is hesitant-

[CP] - Endrea, go

[snake] -is trying not to fall asleep on doc's shoulder-

[Endrea] Sighs-Very well- She gives Ashe a quick nuzzle before standing and walking out of the house to tend to her endermen

[Ghastly] Brings the chain chomp a piece of chicken it filched from the kitchen-

[Chomp] Tries to grab it right out of the Ghastly's mouth-

[Doc] lays on the stairblock with hir hands in the pen. - Hey Ashe. 

[Ghastly] Lets go quickly - Gaaa?

[Chomp] Happily eats-

[Ashe] Tilts his head as if listening for Doc's voice again-

[Doc] Ashe? Can you follow my voice? I can't wait for you to get a bit bigger so I can help you with your vision.

[Ashe] Squeaks and takes a few steps towards Doc-

[Doc] There you go. Just walking all over the place. Are you hungry? I've got some fresh Dragonwort. - pulls out a sprig and offers it

[CP] - Dragonwort?

[snake] -falls asleep long enough to fall of doc's shoulder and into the pen-

[Ashe] Stumbles into Snake-

[snake] -make a tired kazoo noise towards ashe-

[Ashe] Squeaks and tries to gum Snake-

[snake] I am not food please don't eat me.

[Doc] Lie didn't tell you? - Moves Snake safely away from Ashe and offers the plant again-

[Doc] Her and TLOT did some collaborative work

[Ashe] Squeaks happily and gums the plant-

[CP] - I haven't seen her since this morning...

[snake] -clings to doc's hand he doesn't want to get eaten-

[Doc] Ah, well, it's a super nutritious plant with little soft leaves that's dry enough for Ashe to eat. So he can have something more then void energy to hold him over till his teeth grow in.

[CP] - Of course she'd be able to make it...

[Stevie] Gets closer, cautious about the baby dragon

[Doc] TLOT was saying how proud he is of her. She's a fine brine.

[CP] Grumbles something-

[Doc] Hmmm? What was that?

[CP] - Nothing

[Stevie] - Can I get closer?

[Doc] Grins - come on.... what is it? 

[Doc] You can Stevie, just don't try to pick him up. You can pet him though. Just be gentle.

[Stevie] Gets down on his knees and then crawls up next to Doc-

[CP] - Shut up

[snake] -has curled up outside of the pen making soft kazoo noise as he sleeps-

[Doc] Sometimes I wish I could do that mind-reading thing.... - Gives Snake a gentle stroking. 

[CP] - I'm glad you can't

[Doc] Pouts. Mutters- Thank goodness for Lies honesty flowers.

[snake] -makes happy kazoo noise in his sleep form doc's petting-

[CP] - Don't you dare ffffff- bring those up...

[Chomp] Is panting at Ghastly-

[Ghastly] Attempts a snuggle-

[Chomp] Snuggles back-

[Doc] It was something I needed to hear. Even if you did try to kill me afterwards...

[Ghastly] Happy noises-

[CP] - Shut up, it was not anything you needed to hear!

[Doc] Looks hurt. - Yes I did. I have feelings you know.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Annoyed look- It's not my fault you're emotionally constipated.

[Stevie] Reaches out for Ashe-

[CP] - I am not

[Doc] Tell Lie you love her.

[Ashe] Squeaks at the sudden touch-

[Doc] Tell Stevie you care about him.

[CP] Stiffens a bit-

[Doc] Hell, just tell GK you enjoy his company

[CP] - I don't have to

[Doc] No, you don't have too. But doing so would let other people know that the kindness they show you isn't just pouring water on a dead plant.

[CP] - It's unneccessary

[Doc] Shakes hir head. - Let me clarify, 'YOU' think it's unessesary. Other people may not share that opinion.

[CP] - No, pretty sure it's just unneccessary

[Doc] Stevie? You love your brother, don't you?

[Stevie] Nods enthusiastically-

[Doc] You should ask him how he feels about you.

[Stevie] Looks up at CP-

[CP] Is glaring death at Doc-

[Ghastly] Risks a little kiss on the chomp-

[Chomp] Jumps a bit at the contact-

[Stevie] - Brother?

[CP] - Er... Uh...

[Doc] Well?

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Folded arms and stares- Stevie would like to hear your answer, I think.

[CP] Is glaring at Doc-

[Stevie] Tugs on CP's pants leg- Brother?

[Ghastly] Used nuzzle-

[Chomp] Barks happily-

[CP] Mentally to Doc- I'm going to murder you...

[Doc] Aloud - Again?

[Stevie] - Again what?

[Doc] It's nothing Stevie, I think your brother has something to say to you.

[CP] - It can wait, wouldn't you prefer to pet the baby dragon?

[Doc] Loud thought- cop-out

[CP] Mentally- None of your business

[Ashe] Squeaks as he bumps into the side of his pen-

[Doc] Thinking - I'm only trying to help you...

[CP] - I don't need your help

[Doc] Raised eyebrow- You'll be glad you had it next time you go into battle.

[CP] Growls-

[Ghastly] Phases slightly into the chain chomp and makes an ecstatic face-

[Chomp] Barks in alarm at the strange sensation-

[Doc] I won't stop you sparring with the other pastas, since I know it's kind of traditional and no one can die permenatly from it anyway.

[CP] - I'll be fine, I'm stronger than all of them

[Doc] Even Splender? You actually don't know what you're capable of now. In a way, neither to I. 

-another gaurdain one that doesn't talk much starts to come to doc and cp's area.-

[Ghastly] GHASSSSS!!!

[CP] - Well, probably not Splender, but he doesn't ever spar...

[CP] - The Ffffff- Nether?

[Ghastly] Rolls over panting-

[Chomp] Whines-

[Doc] But you don't know that...

[Ghastly] Happy licks on chomp-

-the guardian walk in trying to stay quite not to disturb what is happening-

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Hey I would be super proud to see you exceed what you could do before. Judging by the amount of energy you threw off intially; you could be a real force of nature.

[CP] - Don't remind me...

-the guardian is walking towards the pen-

[Doc] Sh-- fudge, I forgot, I had something for you. Can you watch Ashe for a moment? Oh! Hi there!

[CP] - Why wouldn't I watch him?

[Doc] It's called being polite Cp. I'll be right back-

[CP] Rolls eyes and glares at the approaching guardian-

-is still getting closer because they aren't paying attention to who is around-

[CP] - Get's in the Guardian's way

[Noah] -bumps into cp- oh sorry my name is Noah -holds out his hand to shake-

[CP] Doesn't move- What are you doing?

[Noah] oh gem asked me to pick up snake.

[CP] - Little butt is over there

[snake] -is still sleeping next to the pen-

[Ashe] Squeaks from inside the pen-

[noah] -goes to try and grab snake-

[Doc] Comes back up looking puzzled. - I had two bottles? Where did they go? Surely Deerheart didn't move them?

[CP] Carefully watches to make sure Ashe isn't harmed-

[CP] Stiffens-

[Doc] Starts looking in the other trunks - and they were from the outside too... dammit...

[noah] -holds snake in his arm and backs away from the pen.-

[CP] - The fuck are you looking for?

[Doc] Two pump bottles of lube. I was going to give you one but I can't find them. I was hoping to spare Lie some pain if you have another surge.

[CP] - No idea what happened to them...

[Ashe] Squeaks and tries to pull himself on the edge of the pen-

[Doc] Errrrggh - Fingers in hair- Dammit... that was from the mail run too. How am I going to replace them?

[CP] - Order more?

[Doc] But I still can't go out on my own.You still haven't showed me how to make portals.

[CP] Groans- Do you want me to run to the damn corner store for you?

[Doc] Well I was going to give it to you as a present since you can't use the slimeballs, but now I feel bad because I guess I put them somewhere dumb.

[CP] Rolls eyes-

[noah] -is very quiet as they start to leave with snake.-

[Doc] Sits down unhappily, xe looks guilty and dissapointed.

[Stevie] At Noah- Why are you so bright?

[Doc] So I guess so... I mean, it's something you should do for her anyway. You are awfully rough.

[CP] - Oh shut up

[Doc] Imitates him - 'shut up' so rude...

[noah] -looks at stevie- because I am a guardian and from far away I look like a star which helps us blend in being how we normally live in space.

[CP] Growls-

[Stevie] - You're a star?

[Ashe] Struggles to pull himself up-

[Doc] Scuffs a boot on the floor. - Dammit.

[Ghastly] Lots of happy noises and smootching on the chomp-

[noah] not exactly kiddo we are just bright so we look like stars.

[Chomp] Distressed whine, not really sure what just happened-

[Stevie] - Star!

[CP] - So am I going out or not?

[Doc] Moves back over to keep Ashe in the pen - You should, but I can't make you do anything.

[noah] -giggles a little then goes over to stevie and boops his nose- no your a star kiddo.

[Stevie] Laughs and then points at CP- That's my big brother!

[noah] oh well why don't you tell me all about them kiddo. -sits down next to stevie-

[CP] Huffs and makes an opening- Anything else while I'm out?

[Stevie] - He's big and strong and a super hero like Aunt Lie!

[Doc] I dunno. I guess you could get her Dim Sum again, would probably get you laid quicker then flowers.

[noah] does he ever give you a piggy back ride since he is so strong?

[CP] - Whatever...- Steps through

[Stevie] - Sometimes!

[noah] how much do you think he can carry I bet it like a bazillion blocks.

[Stevie] Nods enthusiastically- And he can fly! And shoot fire!

[Ashe] Gums Doc's glove-

[Doc] And fight like a demon... Hey there. That's not food either. - Puts more leaves in Ashe's pen. 

[Ashe] Squeaks and eats them-

[noah] well I should go kiddo -rubs Stevie's hair- I wouldn't want to keep gem or Daniel waiting.

[Stevie] - Whose Daniel?

[noah] oh that my boyfriend he is super nice.

[Stevie] Tilts head- Boyfriend?

[Doc] Awww. It's nice to know you guys aren't lonely just following Gem around. It's good to have some more personal relations as well.

[Doc] Stevie you know what a boyfriend is, don't you?

[Stevie] Shakes head-

[Doc] Well you know TLOT and Father Steve right?

[Stevie] Nods-

[Doc] Well before they got married they were each-others boyfriends. It's a term of endearment

[Stevie] - Ooooooh...

[noah] well we aren't all in a relationship me and Daniel are dating and t and ava are married.

[Doc] Well it's not a judgment Noah, I just like to see people happy.

-A new opening forms and CP comes through with a plastic bag which he throws at Doc-

[Doc] And Stevie, when you get older you might find someone special and have a boyfriend or a girlfriend of your own. - is hit- OW!

[CP] - Here's your shiiii- stuff

[noah] well I speak for all of the guardians when I say we are glad we met you doc.

[Doc] Is dizzy - Thank you Noah, I feel the same. It's always nice to have amiable people around.

[Doc] Looks in the bag- Hey! You even got the same brand I did! Good eye! Great minds think alike huh?

[CP] Stiffens a little- Shut it, I just grabbed the first one I saw asswipe

[Doc] Languge Cp.

[Stevie] - Star man? Do you really have to go?

[Doc] Makes copies and stows the extras before passing the bag back - something smells funny.

[CP] - What do you mean?

[Doc] I don't know. Did you grab food like I suggested?

[noah] well I guess I could stay a little longer if you really want me too kiddo.

[CP] - Shut it

[Stevie] - Yay! Have you met Ashe?

[Doc] You can help us babysit him if you want.

[noah] no why don't you introduce me.

[Doc] Loud thought - why are you being such a crabapple today?

[Stevie] Points at the pen- He's a baby

[noah] aw they are super cute kiddo.

[CP] Glares and responds mentally- Geez, maybe because I'm stuck with a couple of things I don't want and I seem incapable of getting rid of them

[Stevie] - But Doc says he's really sick

[Doc] Aww, he's not sick Stevie, he's sickly. It's not the same. He's just small and weak. Needs good food and rest to grow up strong.

[Doc] Mentally- Is it really that horrible? Something wants to hang out with you and all you can think about is wanting to be alone?

[noah] well that's good that means he will get better.

[CP] - I don't need another sword, I have my own...

[Stevie] Nods as he goes closer to Ashe- He's also really colorful

[Doc] But it's not just a sword, you don't have to wield it. It will fight at your side if you're a little bit considerate to it. I'm betting it's only clinging to your leg because it thinks you'll throw it away if it dosen't.

[Doc] Notices - That's a onesie Stevie, Father Steve kitted it to keep Ashe warm.

[CP] - I already tried...

[noah] -kneels next to stevie to look at ashe he remembers seeing ashe through gem's memories-

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[Doc] There's your reason then. You may not need another sword, but another fighter at your side could be useful. And that Shuppet can grow up into something rather frightening with a little work.

[CP] - And I would care why?

[noah] -holds his hand out to ashe-

[Doc] You tell me. You're the one obsessed with making mutal defense treaties. Is a single ally not worth your time?

[Ashe] Sniffs his hand and tries to gum it-

[noah] -is giggling at ashe trying to gum him- first snake then me are we really that tasty?

[CP] - Shut up

[CP] Takes note- It could be that your energy is similar to void energy

[Doc] You're like a broken record today Cp. You have a magick sword and a haunted doll that want to be your allies and fight for you, that's not something to get mad about.

[noah] well I guess space can be considered void and we do normally live there.

[CP] - Doc, I look for armies, not mercenaries

[noah] -pets ashe-

[Doc] Have I not proven to you yet that a single individual in the right place can be worth more then an army?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Please give them a chance. You could probably fob the sword off on someone else good enough with a blade to gain it's respect, but I don't think any of the others have enough dark thoughts to lose the Shuppet.

[CP] - I don't think I have much of a choice...

[Ashe] Squeaks as he's petted-

[Doc] Then make the best of it. And battle with Lost Silver. It will help his confidence even if you half-ass it. And the pokemon will be happy because they got to scuffle.

[CP] - I'd rather not...

[noah] -is petting snakes head as another guardian about the same size height as noah enters the room-

[Doc] You don't have to do it now. Just in the next few days, okay? I can't even imagine how happy he'd be if he actually beat you at something.

[CP] - Don't wanna, their battles are far too structured and too many rules

[Doc] It is a little weird.... but maybe you could arrange a free-for-all or something? This Goomy seems determined to scrap and I bet they get xp either way or you'd never see wild versions of evolved forms. - notices the newcomer- Hello?

-the other guardian is approaching the pen at a fast rate-

[CP] - If I say I'll consider it will you shut up?

[Doc] Sighs- Yeeeees.

[CP] - Fine

[Stevie] - Another star person!

[Ghastly] Happy snores, they're laying on the chomps chain-

[noah] -looks back at the second guardian- oh hi Daniel.

[Chomp] Has no idea what to do-

[Goomy] Goes up two stairs and looks across the floor at the Ghastly and the chomp- Goo?

[Daniel] hello everyone and noah what was taking you so long.

[Doc] He was playing with us. Babysitting this adorable little ball of dragon

[noah] and this little kiddo -rubs stevies hair.-

[Stevie] Laughs a little-

[Daniel] -walks over to noah and gives him a kiss on the cheek-

[noah] -make a sound that sounds like you mixed a squeak and a kazoo-

[Doc] As I said, nice to see people happy.

[CP] Grumbles and checks something in his inventory-

[Daniel] -sits next to noah before closing his eyes and concentrating-

[Doc] Peeks over curiously -

-There's a small package containing Hagao and shumi

[Doc] Tiny little knowing smile. -

[Daniel] -opens his eyes something happened and its easy to tell he did something but what it is, is not tangible.-

[CP] Puts it back in his inventory- It shouldn't take Endrea much longer...

[Doc] Turns to the guardians- what are you guys up too over there?

[Daniel] oh nothing I just mentally messaged gem.

[Doc] You can just use the chat if you need too...

[Stevie] - Brother? When will I be able to play with Ashe?

[Daniel] maybe another day.

[CP] - Depends on when he's well enough

[noah] -is resting his head on Daniel's shoulder a more deeper kazoo noise then snakes seems to mix with is hums of contentment-

[Stevie] Happily petting Ashe-

[Ashe] Squeaks and swings his head around-

[Goomy] Scoots up to the chomp and sleeping Ghastly- Goooo?

[Chomp] Barks loudly at Goomy-

[Goomy] Jumps and falls back down with a squish

[Doc] Watches the lovers with a bigger smile-

[Ghastly] Wakes up with a start- Yyy!

[Doc] Cp could you peek up the steps? You're closer.

[CP] grumbles and does so- It's just the pokemon and the chomp

[Doc] Oh, the Goomy?

[Daniel] -puts his arm around noah and leads his head on noahs-

[CP] - And the purple smoke ball

[Doc] Really? I've been chasing that little bugger all over the house since I let it loose before! - Stands up and pulls out a pokeball

[CP] - Well it's right up there

[Doc] Is already creeping up the steps, with a flick of their wrist they wing the pokeball through the opening and hit the Ghastly square in the forehead-

-Ghastly is caught!- 

[Doc] Yes!

[Chomp] Rushes for CP, still whining-

[Goomy] Watches the chomp, throughly confused. 

[Doc] Awww, I think he wants you Cp. He looks a bit distressed

[CP] - Why would it be distressed?

[Doc] I don't know. But that Ghastly was practically sleeping on it.

[CP] Shrugs-

[Endrea] Finally returns and growls at the Guardians what with how close they are to Ashe-

[Doc] Chucks a small stack of razzberries at Cp so they bounce into his inventory.

[CP] - The fffffff- Nether are these?

[Doc] Pokemon eat them. Just hang on to them for if they get squiffy.

[Endrea] Gathers Ashe and takes him back to the nest-

[noah] -stands up with Daniel still holding snake in his arms and they both back away from ashe and go sit against a wall and go back to cuddling.-

[Doc] Told you it would be okay Endrea. Gems guardians helped too. 

[Daniel] wait pokemon berries could we have some to take home for gem's pokemon?

[Endrea] Checks Ashe over- My children shouldn't be so aggressive now...

[Doc] Sure. I'll make you a stack with my wheel cheat- starts fiddling around and then gives the pile of berries to the guardians-

[Daniel] thank you now they will have plenty of food and nice rooms to stay in.

[Doc] Well you can feed them normal food, they just like the berries best. You're welcome though.

[Daniel] well yes gem has been giving them plenty of other food but she kind of wants to spoil them because she always wanted Pokémon.

[Stevie] Goes over to his brother- Brother, what did you want to tell me earlier?

[CP] - It's nothing

[Stevie] - But I wanna know!

[Doc] Coughs-

[CP] - Oh look, Doc has something they want to tell you Stevie

[Doc] No, you go first Cp. Stevie asked you a question. And he didn't forget, so he gets priority.

[CP] Glares death at Doc-

[Stevie] Is looking between the two-

[Doc] Loud thought- That doesn't work, you wanting to murder me is practically our normal state of affiars-

[CP] Mentally- Shut up

[Doc] Thinking- Tell the poor kid you care about him. He practically worships you. He probably won't even remeber when we get whatever is making him like this fixed anyway. 

[CP] Growls- We don't know that

[Doc] Thinking- I don't think his adult memories are lost, they're just.. like a zip file. But letting that loose won't do him any good right now. We'll just have a terrified, crying child on our hands.

[CP] - Damnit Doc, I am going to murder your mate

[Doc] Suddenly has a very dangerous look - You lay a hand on Deerheart you'll see what I'm actually capable of....

[CP] - Then fuck off

[Doc] Snarls - That's low Cp.

[CP - What? Threatening you doesn't seem to work anymore

[Doc] Overly loud- Why are you threatening me anyway? I'm tryign to help you, you idiot!

[CP] - BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!

[Stevie] Timidly- What's going on?

[Doc] Your brother has some issues he needs to work through. I think he needs a hug. But he'll probably punch me if I try it.

[Stevie] - Okay!- Runs over and hugs CP's leg

[Doc] Internally smug-

[CP] Mentally- I hate you so much right now

[Doc] Mentally - Still love you Cp. I guess that's the biggest difference between you and me.

[CP] - Hey, Stevie, why don't you go explore the rest of the castle, just stay away from lava, okay?

[Stevie] His face lights up- OKAY!

[Lie] Is approaching Doc's house with Notch. Notch had been unable to find firebird and so asked Lie to accompany him to Doc's place-

[snake] -wakes up in noah's arms and makes a loud kazoo mixed with a yawn-

[gem] -decided to take eddy, Edward her pokemon and the remaining guardians to doc's house. she also managed to drag ben and aven along.-

[BEN] Is whining- But Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!

[gem] you can't stay there forever and only have sex go out in the open air.

[BEN] Pouts, having reverted back to his more child like form-

[aven] -su is following behind her- well while we are here maybe we could get the game system.

[BEN] - Oh, good point

*Mix trudges up to Doc’s house for the first time in a while, Firebird perched on her shoulder. She’s got some flowers in her hair, which Firebird is slowly picking out. They needed a change of scenery.

[Splender] Spots BEN from his house and immediately teleports over- BEN!

[BEN] Startled- FUCKING MAJORA!

[aven] -looks at ben with the straightest face-

[Splender] hello Miss Gem, Miss Aven

[gem] hello splendy.

[aven] sup?

[Splender] - How are you fine ladies?

[aven] good.

[gem] I am very happy how about you?

[Mix] Could you not? I like those... *She just side eyes Firebird as she knocks on the front door. The bird seems unamused at the request, but ceases his removal of flowers.

[Deer] Hears the knock and goes to the door- Oh, hello Mix, and whose this on your shoulder?

[Splender] - I am splendid! Where are you going?

[gem] to doc's place I thought it would be good to pull aven and ben out of the house for a little while.

[Mix] Hey! This is Firebird, but he’ll respond to pretty much anything. We’re not intruding, right? We needed a change of scenery.

[Deer] - Oh not at all, please come in, just be aware of the mother dragon and it's baby

[Splender] - Do you mind if I accompany you?

[GK] Arrives with Sweet Alex and just goes in from one of the top floors. 

[Sweet Alex] Is that okay? 

[GK] Yeah, yeah, Doc don't care. And you want to find Splendy don't you?

[gem] not at all.

[Lie] Arrives with Notch as Mix is going in-

[Doc] Is just staring at CP. Xe's really dissapointed in his behavior, and his threatening Deerheart really unerved hir.

[Lie] - Hello Deer

[Deer] - Hello Lie, you and Notch coming in?

[Notch] Please and thank you Deerheart

[Deer] Steps aside to let them in-

[Splender] - Let's go then

*Firebird has moved to Mix’s other shoulder as they wander in, glancing back at the other new arrivals.

[gem] -start to walk towards the door of the castle-

[Splender] Happily goes with them-

[aven] -picks up su and starts petting her-

[Lie] See's CP and smiles a bit-

[gem] -comes up to the door-

[Deer] Notices them and opens the door- Come on in everyone!

[gem] thank you deer.

[Splender] Tips his hat at Deer as he teleports inside-

[Endrea] Is growling at how many people there are-

[gem] -walks in the everyone behind her-

-There's a bit of a rumble and the chat fills with a ton of HTML and coding, then a crackle that travels along the ground level like the gentle ripple of a tiny earthquake. -

[Doc] Oh crap.... not this shit again...

[CP] - The fuck is all this shit?

[Doc] Squeezes hir eyes closed - Please no...

[Deer] Starts to feel sick- What is this?

-Everything seems to taze sideways for a moment and the fabric of the server reasserts itself. There's a rumble and suddenly-

[GK] Comes down the steps with Sweet Alex- Why the fuck is it snowing outside?

[aven] what the fuck?

[Doc] DAMMIT.

[gem] what happened?

[BEN] - Nooooooooooooooo

[Lie] - I really don't like the cold

[Doc] Massages hir forhead- This is a snapshot server. It means they're doing an update, but it's a beta version so sometimes it messes up the biome settings for a day or two.

[gem] -presses her face to the glass of one of the windows to look at the snow.-

[Doc] It happened once before I ever invited anyone here. It's best to just wait until it passes and then either get rid of the snow manually or delete it.

[Doc] Flops down on the steps - I did not need this today....

-Outside the snow is already half a block deep and coming down very hard.- 

[GK] Scowls - I hate snow.

[Firebird] Chirp. *He’s flown over to a window and touched his beak to the glass to look out at the snow, ruffling his feathers a bit.

[Lie] - You and I can agree on the GK

[Sweet Alex] I think it's pretty.

[CP] - Fuck that shit

[gem] -has already made it outside with her guardians and they are all playing in the snow-

[Lie] Moves closer to the fire in the room-

[GK] Grumbles-

[Sweet Alex] Has anyone seen Splender?

[guardian] -they seem almost invisible in the snow-

[Splender] - I'm right here dear!- Pokes head up stairs

[Sweet Alex] Good! I have a present for you! - Brandishes a rainbow kigirumi with a dragon head hood. It has teeny sparkly wings and a stuffed curly tail.

[Splender] - OMG I LOVE IT!

[Notch] Is looking at the snow. - How deep did it get last time Doc? 

[Doc] Two blocks, three in places. It was a mess.

[snake] -is making a tiny snow snake near one of windows by the group.-

[Sweet Alex] YEEE! Kigi party! - Pulls out her own and puts it on. - It's getting cold in here anyway. - [Hers looks like an ender dragon]

[CP] Sidles up to his mate-

[Endrea] Is not impressed by Alex's kigarumi-

[GK] Patient but irritated look. But he's also cold. He pulls his own out and stares at it for a long time. 

[gem] -is making snow golems-

[Ashe] Squeaks and rolls a bit-

[aven] hey ben do you want to head to your room to play games?

[Doc] Let me cover you up there, little guy- Adds some blankets to the nest pile around him. Slowly so as not to set Endrea off.

[Endrea] Stretches- Not entirely necessary, remember the End is very cold

[Doc] Just in case. It is getting rather cold.

[BEN] Whispers- Hey Aven, wanna head up to my room here?

[Notch] Slowly notices the huge bird. - Uhhh...

[Deer] - I'll go make some cocoa for everyone

*Firebird is still watching the snow through the window, and Mix is hanging around so he can return to her shoulder when ready.

[aven] -facepalms- I just said that ben.

[TLOT] Comes grumbling upstairs with Steve in tow - Did we update? I was just feeding Idolus and then suddenly I'm freezing my cubes off.

[Doc] Yeees. Unfortunately.

[BEN] - So?

[Doc] It's gonna be a long night...

[aven] yea lets go.

[BEN] Is already stretching into his adult form as he leads her upstairs-

[Lie] Is getting grumbly-

[aven] -had su stay behind as she follows ben-

[Sweet Alex] Notices- Are you okay Lie?

[Lie] - I fucking hate the cold...

[gem] -come back in with her guardians covered in snow they made snowmen and seem pretty happy about it-

[Sweet Alex] Looks a little silly but obviously cuddly warm in her onesie. - I know just the thing! - Pulls out a bunch of wool and starts fussing with it.

*Firebird turns from the window and hops over onto Mix’s shoulder, curling one wing around her as he lands.

[Mix] You had enough, huh? *She’s joking with the bird before moving off to find a warmer spot to sit and wait it out.

[CP] - Shit... Stevie's probably cold. There were no cold biomes when he was this small...

[TLOT] Is starting to shiver- 

[Steve] Doesn't even ask before putting a large sweater over his husbands head-

[TLOT] Thank you

[Sweet Alex] Holds up a rather large white garment and offers it to Lie. It's a kigi with a cat faced hood a little puff tail and mitten paws. - for you!

[Lie] - Thanks, but I have a better idea- She shifts into her cat form and curls into the kigarumi that way

[Sweet Alex] Awww... thats not quite as much fun, but you are awfully cute!

[Lie] Little mew-

[gem] -saw how sweet alex made the kigirumi- ooo~ cool

[SweetAlex] Squeees

[Sweet Alex] Does anyone else want one?

[CP] Is grumbling as he tries to think of how far Stevie may have gotten-

[gem] yes please.

[Notch] Tentaive hand raise. - I do love it here, but I hate not having any hair.

[Sweet Alex] Any preference guys?

[gem] do you know what a zebra turkey fish is.

[Sweet Alex] Pulls out several handfuls of wool - A what?

[Splender] Has gotten into his-

[gem] its also known as a lion fish I wish I could show you an image.

[CP] - Damnit, I'll be right back...- He's starting to steam because of how cold it is

[Sweet Alex] Looks a bit confused. - I can do stripes...?

[Notch] Is shivering- Anything warm, I don't care

[Sweet Alex] Does a black one quickly with enderman eyes on the hood-

[gem] they are similar to a puffer fish except there spines are limited to there long fins and they have brown and white strips.

[Notch] Struggles into it, - Thank you.

[Sweet Alex] Starts making a striped one but it's obvious shes having trouble, the spikes end up being a lot of long streamers off the arms and rear.

[Endrea] Glares at Notch's kigarumi-

[gem] I just remembered I was suppose to give this to you -hands sweet alex the planet neckless.-

[Notch] Is too busy trying to get warm to notice. 

[GK] Loafs on the steps, feeling a bit silly wearing a costume that mimics his natural dragon shape.

[Endrea] - GK, why are you wearing that ridiculous thing?

[TLOT] Is really bundled up with not much exposed except his eyes. Steve is holding him as they sit by the fire.

[CP] Is having difficulty finding Stevie-

[GK] Because it's warm. My human shape isn't hot like some of these other brines. 

[Doc] I made it for him Endrea, I was trying to cheer him up. It was long before you came along and helped break his curse.

[Endrea] Huffs a bit-

[Steve] Notices Lie and picks up the kigirumi with her in it. He lays it across his lap and cradles her.

[Lie] Purrs-

[Sweet Alex] Stops working for a moment- oh! That's lovely. For me?

[gem] yes it is I am glad you like it.

[Sweet Alex] trades the finished garment to Gem as she accepts the necklace and puts it on. - It's so detailed.

[Notch] Is looking at Firebird again - So are you...?

[CP] Is mostly a cloud of steam by now- Stevie! Come here!

[Sweet Alex] Thank you!- Shows GK-

[GK] Grumblegrumblenicegrumble-

[Firebird] ...Chirp? *He turns from his perch on Mix’s shoulder to look at Notch, only to freeze a bit, puffing slightly.

[gem] -puts on the new outfit wiggling around to have the streamers wiggle with her- you very welcome.

[Notch] Gestures at Mix - This is a NOTCH?

[Lie] - Comfy there TLOT?

-Outside the snow is laying in deep drifts and it's quickly getting dark as well-

[TLOT] Muffled -I feel like a sheep. But at least I'm a warm sheep.

[gem] -just realizes firebird is there and ends up jumping on top of vin to keep distance-

[Steve] Snickers. - He's also a bit bundled up

[Lie] Snuggles farther into the kigirumi-

[Mix] Yeah. *She looks at Firebird with a raised eyebrow.

[Mix] You know, you would be warmer in your other form.

[Firebird] ... *He just huffs a bit and drops onto the floor beside her, transforming on the way. She’s right though, he is much warmer, and seems to warm a small area around him. He sits beside Mix now.

[CP] Is grumpily stomping through the house-

[Notch] Is just staring because Firebirds human form still doesn't look like a NOTCH.

[Doc] Notices the heat radiating from Firebird- Are you glitched Firebird?

[Firebird] ...No? Not that I’m aware.

[TLOT] Softly petting Lie. She's basically between them as they lean on one another, sharing their laps.

[CP] Finally finds Stevie near one of the lava pools- Stevie...

[Stevie] - Brother! It... It got really cold...

[Doc] You're awfully hot for a NOTCH. Usually it's just us brine glitches that run hot. It's like a malfunctioning laptop.

[CP] - Come here- He turns his own heat up even higher

[Stevie] Rushes over to CP who picks him up and starts carrying him back to the others-

[TLOT] Anybody got any marshmallows? 

[Doc] I'll look. I usually keep a few in here near the fireplace.

[CP] When he returns to the group he is a giant cloud of steam and radiating lots of heat-

*Mix is snuggling into Firebird’s cape with a hum, enjoying the warmth.

[gem] -hears marshmallows and now wants to get down to have some but want to stay up because she is scared of firebird-

[Doc] Puts a stack on the edge of the tub. Xe's fitting one on a stick and turns with it as Cp comes in. It immediately turns a crispy tan. - Hey. Thanks Cp!

[CP] Grumbles as he sets Stevie down near the fire-

[Steve] Offers Stevie a marshmallow on a stick - Just hold it near the fire and keep it turning until the color changes.

[Stevie] - Okay!

[Doc] Eats hir's and makes one for Deerheart - Careful, it's hot and a bit sticky- eyebrows wiggling

[gem] -ends up coming down off of vin and goes over to the fire-

[Deer] - Thank you love

[Doc] Are you cold Deerheart?

[Deer] - No, not really

[gem] -gets a marshmallow and a stick and starts toasting hers-

[Doc] Curious look- Not even your hooves? Your feet are bare.

[snake] -starts having a kazoo off with noah-

[Deer] - I'm not cold at all, I feel like I could be outside naked and fine

-Dull thumps from upstairs-

[Stevie] - What's that noise?

[Steve] Oh! Uh.... BEN and Aven went upstairs...they're probably.... wrestling!

[TLOT] Muffled laugh

[Stevie] - Wrestling?

[TLOT] That's where you grab someone and they try to grab you and you roll around until someone gets pinned down where they can't move. 

[Steve] Flushed cheeks-

[gem] -falls over trying not to laugh-

[CP] - TLOT, stop right there

[Mix] *Snorts a bit

[TLOT] I was just going to say it's a sport I enjoy too. Nothing more.

[Doc] Is low-key checking Deerheart for glitches, just in case. Xe's a bit worried that she's not cold.

[gem] aven and ben really like wrestling. -trying not to laugh still- they do it every day.

[GK] Is dozing on the steps, his stuffed tail swinging just a bit over where Endrea is laying.

*Firebird is dozing off, its the usual kind of weather he’d sleep in, actually.

[Endrea] Gets a mischievous look-

[Sweet Alex] Has gone to the kitchen to look for some tea.

[Notch] He's one chill fellow. If he's a NOTCH he must be the most mellow one there is.

[Lie] Mews at CP-

[Mix] Probably, he’s calmer than mine was, too. *She gets a wistful look at that comment

[CP] - Why are you a cat?

[Lie] - It's warm

[TLOT] Why not be a cat? If you can. It's a good shape for a cold night. I'd change but my lamb already bundled me up so nice. I don't want to move. 

[Lie] - I could change you and then you could snuggle with me?

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Stevie? Do you still have your cat suit with you? I bet it's pretty warm.

[Stevie] Nods- Mmhm! In my inventory!

[Notch] You remember I taught you how to equipt stuff? You should show me. 

[Stevie] - Yes father!

[Stevie] Struggles a bit but soon has the cat suit equipted-

[Mix] ...Well... That and he can’t really be anything beside calm or afraid, as far as I’ve seen... *She pats Firebird’s cheek a bit, getting a slightly annoyed look as a result.

[Notch] Sits down beside him. -

[Stevie] Jumps into Notch's lap- Father! See? I did it!

[Notch] Ruffles his hair through the hood. - You did good kiddo. - Gives him a warm hug. It's the closest he's ever felt to being a real parent and it's oddly comforting.

[Doc] Is getting cold and annoyed hirself.

[Lie] Paws the air towards CP-

[Doc] Walks partway down the hall and flops out into hir dragon shape. Xe's filling the hallway with hir butt warm near the lava pool and Netherwort patch and hir head at the top of the short flight of stairs. - Ahh... Anyone who wants to snuggle, I'm not moving. 

[Endrea] Suddenly reaches up and pulls on GK's tail-

[gem] -ends up getting up to lean against doc she seems to zone out completely from there.-

[GK] Nearly falls off the step and claws at the cobble to stay put - AAAAAA!

[Endrea] Snickers a little-

[GK] Grumbles and looks around. - Seriously Doc? Freaking space hog. 

[Doc] Bite me. Being fat is warm.

[Deer] Sits next to Doc- It's very comfy GK

[GK] Not saying it ain't comfy, but Alex went to the kitchen. She'll have to use the ladder to get around Doc's fat ass. 

[Doc] Flips the bird with a middle claw. - Eat my tail fluff.

[guardians] -end up laying around gem some are even lay on doc where gem is leaning on-

[Doc] Is dogpiled under the guardians. -

[CP] Approaches Lie- What GAH!- Is suddenly small red cat

[Doc] Lie is becoming one tricky brine....

[CP] Is grumpily sitting on the ground, still steaming-

*Firebird seems to radiate more heat as he dozes off, but Mix seems to enjoy the additional warmth. It’s better than being cold, after all.

[Notch] Reaches for Cp, He's not sure if touching the cat will burn his hand.

[CP] Grumbles as he glares straight ahead-

[TLOT] Turns up his glitch to warm Steve and Lie -

[Stevie] - Why is brother a cat?

[Notch] Huh? It's just a thing he can be sometimes. It's kinda cool, isn't it? - touches Cp with one finger. He's hot but not painfully so.

[CP] Eye twitch at being touched. He would attack but Stevie's there-

[Notch] Feeling a little bolder, pats Cp.

[CP] Eye still twitching-

[Steve] Reaches over from the other direction and pushes Cp closer to Notch.

[CP] Small growl at Steve-

[Notch] Gathers all his courage and picks up Cp, putting him down in front of Stevie-

[CP] Immediately stiffens-

[Stevie] - Brother! You're so warm!

[Notch] Most Herobrines run hot. That's what Doc was talking about. It's part of their glitch.

[Doc] Is dozing off in the cuddle pile of Deerheart, Gem and all the guardians.

[CP] Grumbles and lays down-

[liu] -comes into the area with the group- why is it snowing?

[Notch] Apparently it's a server issue. Some kind of update side effect. Doc seemed to think it would be fixed in a day or two.

[Splender] - Ah, this is so comfy!

[Sweet Alex] Comes up the ladder as predicted with tea and sandwiches in tow. - Doc sure has a lot of food. Anybody hungry?

[liu] hello.

[Mix] Me. *She raises her hand a bit, but doesn't move from her warm pillow bird.

[Sweet Alex] Hello? I'm Alex. Sweet Alex if the other girls are around. Oh! Here- passes food and tea. 

[liu] i'm liu jeff's brother, also may I has some as well.

[GK] Has come down from the steps and flopped on the rumpled edge of the nest.

[Ashe] Pokes head out from under blankets and squeaks at GK-

[Sweet Alex] Sure! I made plenty. -Starts walking around giving food and warm drinks-

[Doc] Sleepy eye - I smell food...

[CP] Takes a quick swat at Sweet Alex as she passes-

[Sweet Alex] Hey! That's not nice!

[gem] -comes out of her trance when she hears food-

[Splender] - What's wrong dear?

[Sweet Alex] Huffs. - Cp tried to claw me.

*Mix is sharing her tea with Firebird, but refuses to share her food. Stingy.

[Splender] - Claw you?- He looks over- OMG! CP IS THIS YOUR CAT FORM!?

[gem] can I please have some food?

[TLOT and Steve] Feeding each other pieces of sandwich and offering bites of meat to Lie.

[CP] Hisses at TLOT and Steve-

[Lie] Neatly eats the food-

[Sweet Alex] Sure! Starts handing out more food and tea. 

[Doc] Opens hir jaws just a little to avoid dislodging anyone.

[gem] -takes the food- thank you

[Sweet Alex] So indulgent Doc. - Sets a rather large sandwich between hir chunky teeth- 

[Doc] Grins, muffled thank you as xe chews.

[TLOT] Oh lighten up Cp.

[Notch] Offers Cp a hunk of meat-

[Stevie] - Thank you miss Alex!- Eats his food

[CP] Grumbles but does eat it-

[Sweet Alex] You're welcome Stevie! You look so cute. You have the best pjs.

[Stevie] - Thank you!

[GK] Starts to snore a bit.

[Endrea] Rolls her eyes and tosses a blanket over GK-

{GK] Muffled snores-

[Doc] Sneaky lick on Deerhearts hand. -

[CP] grumbles as his tail flicks in irritation-

[Lie] Makes small noise towards CP-

[Deer] Gives Doc a gentle kiss on hir temple-

[Doc] Puuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr

[TLOT] Shares a look with Steve and both of them scoot over as one motion.

[gem] -is enjoying her food quietly-

[TLOT and Steve] Both scoot again and Notch is suprised as Steve leans tentaively on his shoulder.

[Notch] Curious eyebrow -

[Lie] Reaches out to touch CP-

[liu] hey sweet alex could I have a second one I am going to see if I can go find jeff he must me hungry as well.

[Steve] Scoots so that Lie and Cp are near eachother

[Sweet Alex] Of course - gives a lot of food and drink. - Just give some to anyone you find. This is a big house, I'm sure there are a few others roaming around. If they haven't gone to bed. It is getting late.

-The storm has stopped but it's still very dark outside and the snow is drifted high on all the ground level doors.-

[liu] thank you -heads off with the food-

[Jane] Is making her way up to Jeff's room to try and kill him-

[liu] -sees jane- hello.

[Jane] - Oh, hey Liu, going to see your asshole of a brother?

[liu] I was going to see my brother as well I have extra food if you want any.

[Jane] - Hmmm, I suppose I could eat...

[liu] -hands jane some of the food then continues to go to jeff's room-

[Jane] Follows Liu- I don't see why you bother, he's an asshole and an idiot

[liu] because he is my brother and I care about him. -knocks on jeff's door-

[Jeff] Grumbles and huddles deeper into his blankets-

[Jane] - Moron probably isn't even wearing anything

[liu] -knocks again- jeff can I come in I have food?

[Jeff] Doesn't respond-

[Jane] - He doesn't care about you Liu, but I remember you

[liu] -rolls his eyes- I know he care he just doesn't think he deservers me to be here or forgive him.

[Jane] - Are you sure about that? He is known to say things to fool his victims or to get the others to leave him alone

[liu] well a lot of other creepypasta have said the same thing.

[Jane] - You just keep believing his little lies Liu, you'll see I'm right eventually

[liu] no I wont because your wrong.

[Jane] Gives a condescending laugh- You'll see Liu, you'll see

[liu] -peeks into jeff's room only his head is inside- jeff?

[Jeff] Is buried under his blankets, it's much colder on the upper floors of the castle-

[liu] -comes in all the way over to jeff- I brought food if you want any.

[Jeff] Manages to wiggle his hand out to flip Liu off-

[liu] -holds the food near his hand-

[Jeff] Muffled- Fuck off Liu, it's too fucking cold for that shit

[liu] it's warmer down stairs if you want to go there to eat.

[Jeff] - That requires getting out of bed asshole

[liu] I could carry you again.

[Jeff] - When the fuck did you carry me?

[liu] when you passed out at the bar I carried you home well more of I carried you out of the bar then onto a horse then down into the kitchen.

[Jeff] - Ugh, just go away

[liu] -leaves the food next to jeff and starts to leave- just have then when your ready.

[Jane] - He won't eat it you know

[liu] -closes the door behind him- well I came here to give it to him so if he really doesn't want to eat it so be.

[Jane] - Why are you wasting your time?

[liu] you don't waste time you give it to the ones you care for only when it is use in another way is it wasted.

[Jane] - Since when did you turn into Socrates?

[liu] I don't know who that is but I have not turned into them.

[Jane] - Greek philosopher, or have you forgotten history?

[liu] I have been dead for a long time and I never finished school if you ever remember so I am bound to forget somethings.

[Jane] - Oh, right...

[liu] well I am going to head back down stairs where it is warmer.

[Jane] - I may as well follow, don't have anything else to do...

[liu] -starts heading back down to the group.-

[Honedge] is pouting on the floor. 

[Steve] well at least the sword let go of you Cp.

[CP] Hisses but TLOT can hear him- Because I don't think it can hang onto me when I'm a cat!

[TLOT] True. But you know how Steve is, he always looks for the silver lining.

[Lie] Moves from Steve's lap to curl up with CP-

[TLOT] There you go, such a nice arrangement. 

[Steve] Sneaky picture taking-

[CP] Licks Lie a little-

[Doc] Nuzzles Deerheart, and makes the tiniest gentle nip on one buttcheek.

[Deer] Squeaks-

[Ashe] Squeaks in response-

[GK] Snnnrrrkkk- What the...?

[Doc] Make that noise again Deerheart, please?

[Deer] Squeaks again-

[Ashe] Squeaks a bit louder-

[TLOT] Laughs- She's a dragon squeaker.

[Doc] -rumbly purr - She can certainly charm me. -

[snake] -makes a kazoo noise at ashe-

[Sweet Alex] He's so cute.

[Endrea] Has a small smile and then frowns as she looks at Ashe's shape under the blanket-

[GK] What's that look about?

[Endrea] Nudges the blankets away from Ashe- That's why...

[Ashe] Grew while under the blankets, he's about 50% bigger now-

[GK] Uhhh... I think we need some wardrobe assistance.

[Steve] Jumps up - I'm on it!

[Steve] Starts knitting another onesie on the bottom step, this one may be even uglier and more colorful then the last. 

[GK] Sighs and pulls out a small pair of scissors to gently cut the other one off the baby dragon. Soon the baby is sitting in a colorful pile of unraveling strands. 

[Steve] Finishes his project and holds it out for inspection.

[GK] Good work, it's hideous.

[TLOT] Little growl-

[Ashe] Squeaks and sniffs at GK-

[Endrea] Reaches out for the garment-

[Steve] Gives it to her proudly

[GK] Gives Ashe some pets and rubs his belly

[Ashe] Squeaks and rolls a little-

[Endrea] - Perhaps he should spend a bit of time not wearing anything...

[GK] I thought you were worried about him getting cold? It's chilly in here.

[Endrea] - He's an ender dragon, cold shouldn't bother him too much...

[GK] True... But you said he was sickly and he was shivering. Clean him up a bit and dress him up again just to be safe. This is rather unseasonable weather.

[Steve] Snuck back over by the fire. He and TLOT are laying down curled together under TLOT's cloak on the rug.

[noah] -make a kazoo noise towards snake-

[snake] -kazoo's back-

[Lie] Licks CP a little as they're curled up together-

[Deer] - Mix, how have you been settling? I haven't seen you much lately

[Mix] Well. Got a home made and Sky still wants to punch me over it... Mostly I've been getting things put into their proper places..

[Deer] - Why does he want to punch you?

[Mix] It's underwater.

[Deer] - Oh, I can see why he might not like that

[Mix] Yeah.

[Endrea] - You're keeping an ender under water?

-a female guardian whose arms seem to be floating separately for her body decides to get up from the group and walk around-

[Mix] Not keeping, he can live in the tree with these two, or he can make another section above water if he wants. He's just not done so.

[Mix] I'm pretty sure his words were 'I've dealt with worse, honestly.'

[Lie] Looks at the female guardian curiously-

[Endrea] - I see...- She proceeds to lick Ashe

-the guardians arms seem to be working just fine she look as if she is wearing a dress and has horns on top of her head-

[Lie] - Hello....

-the guardian walk over to where lie is not realizing it was lie who said hello-

[Lie] Isn't sure what to do now-

[Stevie] Waves at the female guardian as he eats another marshmallow-

[Olivia] -at stevie- oh hello there my name is Olivia.

[Stevie] Mouth full- I'm Stevie!

[Olivia] -she has a very sweet and happy smile on her face- well it is a pleasure to meet you stevie.

[Stevie] Points at his lap- This is my brother and Aunt Lie!

[Olivia] the cats -seems to be thinking- oh yes lie and cp.

[Lie] Nods her head- Yes, and once again, hello

[Olivia] oh that was you I am so sorry I didn't realize I just checked the shared memories I didn't know. -she seems flustered-

[Lie] - It's alright. My mate can't speak in this form however

*Vwoop

[Sky] ...It's snowing everywhere and I swear if I see anymore snow- *He kicks his legs and dislodges snow from his general person before adjusting his scarf

[Endrea] - Are you hurt?

[Sky] In the desert! The desert is full of snow. Snow. *He seems distracted by the rant, probably having been halfway through it when he teleported

*Mix has wobbled to her feet though and trudged to Sky to herd him toward a warm spot while helping swoosh off snow that he missed.

[Endrea] Speaks more firmly- Are you hurt ender

[Olivia] well I hope he is ok -tries to pet cp-

[CP] Griowls and hisses-

[Olivia] -takes her hand away-

[Sky] Yeah-- Yeah I'm fine. The stuffs annoying until it melts, then it hurts.

[Mix] You could have stayed home, Sky.

[Endrea] - If your certain your not hurt...

[eddy and Edward] -have been very quiet they are now trying to climb on to endrea's back-

[Endrea] Gives them a questioning look but lets them-

[CP] Still grumbling-

[eddy and Edward] -are now on endrea back and speak in ender- hello endrea mommy how are you?

[Endrea] In ender- I am doing well, but my child is not

[eddy and Edward] -still in ender- the white dragon child?

[Endrea] - Yes, his name is Ashe, he's sickly and not doing well

[eddy and Edward] -in ender- would hugs help?

[Endrea] - I'm afraid not, he's not very strong

[Noah] Stevie, Olivia is a star woman.

[Stevie] Gasps- You are!?

*Sky has slowly scooted toward Endrea with Mix holding onto his sleeve, he's finally noticed Ashe and is clearly interested in the baby

[Olivia] yes I am -points to the group noah and Daniel are siting in- and everyone in that group is a star person except for gem who is a space angel.

[Stevie] - Wooooooooow...

[Endrea] Stretches, spreading her wings a bit-

[eddy and Edward] -hug endrea and speaks in ender- well then you need hugs to make you feel extra happy.

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Thank you my children

[Olivia] would you like to meet all of the star people stevie?

[Stevie] Nods- I do!

[eddy and Edward] -waves at sky-

[Sky] Hello you two. *He gives a small wave in return

[Endrea] Finishes cleaning Ashe and puts him in his new snuggie-

[Olivia] -holds out her hand for stevie to take so she can walk them over and start introducing them-

[CP] He and Lie get off of Stevie's lap-

[Stevie] Reaches for Olivia's hand as he stands up-

[eddy and Edward] -climb off of endrea and start to climb sky-

[Olivia] -takes his hand and takes him over to the other thirteen guardians-

[Stevie] Looks at all of them curiously-

*Sky seems to tense a bit as the two climb him, but relaxes with some gentle words from Mix

[Endrea] Wraps herself around Ashe, humming to calm the small dragon-

[Olivia] first of all you know Noah and Daniel. -points to them- this is William -points to a tall guardian who looks like he has goggles and a very long coat-

[Stevie] Waves at them-

[William] -waves back-

[Stevie] Giggles a little-

[Olivia] this is James -he looks like he is wearing a robe and a frowning mask and has a staff on his back-

[James] -bows a hello-

[Stevie] - Hi!

[Sky] Sickly, huh? *He's a respectable distance from Endrea and Ashe, but bent a bit to look at the baby dragon, head tilted thoughtfully

[Ashe] Squeaks at the new blurry shape-

[Olivia] this is Isabella and Emily -she points to a humanoid cat and a humanoid bird-

[Stevie] - Cool!

[eddy and Edward] -have managed to make it to sky's shoulders-

[Olivia] this is kyle -points to a short male he seems like he is grump most of the time-

[Stevie] - He's grumpy like brother!

[Emily] -laughs at that remark-

[Olivia] this is t and ava - points to a guardian with a top hat and a woman with curly hair and faun legs-

[Stevie] - She has feets like Miss Deer!

[Olivia] and this is alexander - points to a guardian who seems to be well dresses serious and has his hair in a ponytail-

[Sky] Huh.. I wonder... *He digs in his big puffy sleeves before pulling out a small, dark colored gem thing. It's speckled like a night sky and glows just softly in his hand.

[Sky] Endrea... Could I give Ashe something? It might help him be a little less sickly?

[Endrea] - What is it?

[Sky] It's uh... What did you call it Mix?

[Mix] It's a Void shard, they don't really have names so I just called them what they comply with.

[Sky] That. Mine makes me stronger and healthier, so maybe it'll be helpful for Ashe?

[Endrea] - We could try...

[Stevie] - Hi mister!

[alexander] -looks at stevie- greetings.

[Stevie] Tilts head at him curiously- You should smile mister

[Sky] He just needs to touch it to see if it'll work, alright? *He's moving closer and reaching out with the shard to touch Ashe

[alexander] I smile.

[noah] rareily.

[Ashe] Squeaks and starts gumming the shard as soon as it's in range-

[Sky] Hey-- No eating it-- *He retracts the hand with a puff of his cheeks, wiping saliva off the shard

[Endrea] - It must have similar energy to the void energy I feed him

[Sky] Maybe? It's probably best he doesn't eat it, though. Who knows what it'll do then.

[Ashe] Squeaks and after a second seems rather surprised-

[Olivia] this is vin and snake - point to a tall guardian with ponytail and a three claw scar down his back and the smallest guardian who looks like a tiny snake with stubby arms-

[Stevie] - I met Snake before!

[Olivia] well he is out littlest star person.

[Olivia] and finally Zyria -points to a female she seems simple she seems content and she has a ponytail- she is the oldest of us.

[Stevie] - Is she the mommy then?

[Olivia] no we are not all related like that but we have roles like a family does.

[Stevie] - I have a family! I have father and brother and now Aunt Lie!

[Olivia] you have a great family -pats Stevie's head-

[Stevie] - Mmhm! Father's been around a lot more recently too!

[Olivia] really that's sounds amazing I hope he stays around a lot more.

[Stevie] - I do too!

[Endrea] - Would you like me to hold onto the shard for him?

[Sky[ Yeah... As long as it's near him it should do some good. Maybe even for you, too.

[Endrea] - Thank you, and if you ever need healing, do not hesitate to come to me, I am an Ender dragon after all

[Sky] I'll keep that in mind, I'm going to get going now though, too many people for me. Wanted to make sure Mix was alright.

Endrea] - You could stay in another part of the house you know, it would be safer than trying to teleport through the weather outside

[Sky] Ehh.. I.. Guess. I don't think I want to get covered in snow again either.. *He gently pulls the ender kids off his shoulder and sets them down before going off to find somewhere to hide this all out.

*Mix returns to Firebird after a bit, grabbing up a blanket for herself before settling against the warm bird man like she had been before

[Lie] Is curled up with CP at Notch's feet when she suddenly sneezes... And teleports-

[Doc] Hears the little sneeze and raises an eyebrow.

[Lie] Very loud mentally- JESUS FUCKING MARY CHRIST SHIT FUCK SHIT!

[Doc] Starts shifting around. - Sorry guys, I think I'm needed.

[CP] Runs for the door, ready to blast it-

[gem] -is broken out of her trance and she get up along with her guardians-

[Doc] Slides down through the floor like a ghost and remmerges outside. - FUCK IT'S COLD OUT HERE

[Steve] Grabs Cp's tail and is dragged across the floor. - FUCK

[CP] Yowls and turns to scratch Steve-

[Steve] STOP. I'LL OPEN IT FOR YOU!

[TLOT] Dammit. - is cold now.

[Steve] Drags himself upright and holds the door open for Cp to run out-

[CP] Bolts out and becomes a cloud of steam-

[Lie] Whining from somewhere in the snow-

[Doc] Is looking for Lie in the snow. - Call out for me Lie!

[Lie] Meows as loudly as she can-

[CP] Catches up to Doc-

[Doc] Trying to use the server positioning system to find her.-

[gem] -realized what's happening and runs outside not bother by the snow-

[CP] Yowls as well-

[GK] Gets up with a loud grumble and goes outside. Where his hooves hit the snow is melting.

[gem] -flys to the doc and cp-

[Doc] Gets to the spiral of dirt just beyond the spawn-

[CP] His body is melting the snow around him-

[GK] Catches up, he's steaming almost as much as Cp. - Fuck this weather.

[Lie] Is shivering very hard now-

[gem] -is looking for any kind of movement in the snow-

[Doc] Finds Lie in the shadow of the spiral. - There you are! Come here.

[CP] Yowls and bounds over to his mate-

[Lie] - So cold...

[gem] just don't turn into a catsicle we will get you warm.

[Doc] Gets hir head down low. For once the downy fuzz on hir yellow surface is showing as xe puffs up. - Get down in my mane, I'll walk you both back.

[Lie] Is very shaky in her movements and CP supports her as she climbs onto Doc before he jumps on as well to curl up around her, sharing his warmth-

[Doc] Gets above the ground and walks on the air blocks above the snow. But it's too late, xe's just as wet and cold as the others.

[Lie] Ducks her head into CP's side-

[Deer] Is gathering a few more blankets for the others when they return to the house-

[gem] -is flying by the others the snow is sticking to her zebra turkey fish outfit but she pays it no mind-

[Doc] Goes to the door and lets them all down and in before slipping back inside through the walls. Xe flops on the carpet in the vine room, still dragonish and shivering.

[Deer] Throws a blanket over Doc's mane- Hmmm, perhaps you should consider being smaller?

[GK] Eye rolling but leaving a trail of clear grass as he walks back.

[CP] Helps Lie through-

[gem] -goes though the door to get inside and shakes to try and get off extra snow-

[Lie] Still shivering a lot, flinches as some of the snow from Gem lands on her-

[gem] sorry lie.

[Doc] If I have too. I've got more body fat this way though. - Shrinks down, and is sitting on the floor. -sniffle.

[Deer] Pulls Doc into a hug and wraps a blanket around both of them- Much cozier

[Doc] Happy hum. Xe grabs both cats and adds them to the folds of the blanket.

[Lie] Lays down pressed against Doc-

[CP] Curls around Lie to help keep her warm-

[Doc] Slides down a bit to rest hir head on Deerheart's chest. Aggressive snuggling.

[TLOT] Peeks around the corner. - Everyone safe and sound? Cp took off like a shot. 

[GK] All accounted for.

[CP] Hisses at TLOT-

[Lie] Little mew and puts paw on CP's head to pull it back down-

[TLOT] Mind if I help a bit?

[Doc] Is getting warm and cozy snuggled against Deerheart. 

[Lie] - If it means more warmth, go ahead

[gem] -is wet but seem not to care about the melting snow on her clothes-

[Steve] Offers Gem a blanket and some towels. - You okay? You not wearing much for how cold it is.

[gem] -takes the towel- thank you but for me this cold is nothing.

[TLOT] Steps forward, changing into his own cat form, it's a big as a lion and a gaudy bright yellow. He steps daintily around the pair and flops down with the two small cats in the circle of his curled form. He turns up his glitch and it's suddenly quite warm amidst the blankets.

[Lie] Starts purring-

[CP] Grumbles rather loudly-

[TLOT] Oh shush. You don't want to get sick do you? And even if you can't, Lie could be vulnerable.

[CP] Hisses- Shut up asshole

[Lie] Purring intensifies as she curls in closer to CP-

[TLOT] Gives Cp a lick on the head with a little chuckle.

[CP] Ears go flat-

[Steve] Oh, okay.... I was just looking out for you. 

[Stevie] Peaks head around- Where's brother?- He has marshmallow all over his face

[Notch] I think everone migrated to a different room...

[gem] I appreciate it greatly steve thank you for thinking of me but I think you should keep the blanket for you and your husband to snuggle with. -starts wiping down her clothes with the towel-

[Deer] - There's more blankets right over there- Points over by the lava

[Steve] Ah, he's venting a ton of heat. I don't think I need it. - Sits down with his back to TLOT and smiles happily.

[Doc] Sneaks a hand up Deerhearts shirt and gives her a little squeeze.

[Deer] Tenses and tries not to make any noise-

[Doc] Mischevious grin and gets farther under the blanket.

[Deer] Whspered- Doc... What are you doing?

[Doc] Being nosy....

[Deer] Narrows eyes suspiciously-

[TLOT] Puts a paw on the blanket and suddenly theres a lot more of it, curling up against the corners of the room but avoiding the water and the lava.

[Sweet Alex] We can make a blanket fort! I'll get the pillows!

[Stevie] - Yeah!

[Lie] Her shivers have finally died down-

[Doc] Gets them both under the blanket and teases one of Deerhearts nips with hir tongue.

[TLOT] Puuuuuuuurrrrrr

[Deer] Shudders and holds back a moan-

[gem] we should make more then one fort so we can have many peaceful kingdoms.

[Splender] - I have lights!- Starts pulling out strands of lights

[Sweet Alex] Is tacking blankets to the walls going up the steps with tripwire hooks - those are so pretty!

[GK] Grumpily throwing pillows here and there before flopping on a pile of them.

[Splender] - Here, I'll put them up

[gem] -is jumping excitedly-

[Sweet Alex] Giggles sweetly - Thank you! That makes it so much easier since you're so tall!

[Splender] - You're very wecome, just let me know if there's anything else you need to hang... Although LJ is good at building stuff like this

[Sweet Alex] I haven't met him yet. 

[TLOT] Hey Steve... you should get.. the... you know... stuff we were saving?

[Steve] OH! Right! - Gets up and heads for the kitchen.

[gem] -start pulling out wool block for walls- this should help in place of the pillows.

[Splender] - Actually, where is LJ?

[TLOT] Last I saw he was moping in the kitchen.

[Splender] - Well we should get him up here!

[Steve] Notices Lj sitting on the bed. - Hey. You should come up and play with us. Pretty much everyone is here. It snowed super hard outside last night

[LJ] - Oh? And just what is everyone doing?

[Steve] Stevie and Notch were toasting marshmallows, Cp and Lie are snuggling, Sweet Alex, Splender, GK and Gem are building a blanket fort, I just came down to get... anyway... you should come up!

[LJ] - Oh? What were you coming to get?

[Steve] Grabs a box - it's a suprise.

[LJ] His curiosity is piqued and so he follows Steve-

[Steve] Hey guys! My hubby learned a funny trick. Can you watch for a minute?

[Doc] Pauses to peep out but goes back to inching Deerheart closer to the shadows beside the door to their room.

[gem] -looks at steve ready to watch-

[LJ] Floats around so he can see-

[Stevie] - Show me! Show me!

[Steve] Puts a lot of bowls on the floor around TLOT and the two cats and passes his husband the small trunk.

[TLOT] Holds the box on his paws and there's a sharp snapping sound like lots of sticks breaking as he heats up even more.

[Lie] Peeks over CP and TLOT to watch-

-The small box bursts open and a shower of bright gold popcorn goes everywhere in a fountain around him. Most of it lands in the bowls.-

[gem] popcorn!

[Lie] - Oh yummy

[Stevie] - COOL!

[CP] Growls as popcorn lands on him-

[Steve] Applauds- 

[TLOT] Snarfs up a big bite from the blanket and licks his canines - I love junk food.

[Splender] - YAY POPCORN!

[gem] -claps her hands excitedly-

[Doc] Quietly to Deerheart- Those guys are so silly. I love em.

[Deer] - So do I

[Doc] Very quietly- You know what else I love?

[Deer] - I have a few answers in mind for that question

[Doc] Slips under the huge fold of blanket and works Deerheart's pants down a bit before snaking hir tongue betwixt hir lovers legs- You.

[Deer] Barely suppresses a squeak-

[Doc] Is just hunkered down licking eagarly.

[Lie] Licks a piece of popcorn off of CP and contentedly eats it-

[Notch] Is smiling in the hallway. - what a joyful mess!

[Stevie] Is running around crunching popcorn under his feet-

[LJ] Eats a bit of the popcorn and then spawns in more of his candy-

[Notch] I wonder is popcorn is dry enough for Ashe? - Scoops up a bit to take to Endrea.

[gem] -takes a bit of popcorn and starts eating it with her no existent mouth-

[Doc] Is just in bliss, delving down into the soft muff of hir mate and inwardly chuckling at Deerheart's attempts to keep quiet about it.

[Deer] Puts a hand over her mouth, pretending to cough-

[Notch] Stevie, be good for a sec. Stay by Steve and TLOT, I'm just going to talk to Endrea for a moment.

[Stevie] - Okay father!

[Notch] Takes the bowl to Endrea- Hey. You should have a look at this. If it's not okay for Ashe, you should at least have a little.

[Endrea] - What is it?

[Notch] It's popcorn. TLOT made it.

[Endrea] - It should be fine water wise then, but Ashe still can't chew...

[Endrea] Does reach forwards and takes the bowl-

[Notch] Should we extend the blanket fort they're building in here? The floors padded enough for Ashe to run around in there. 

[Endrea] Gets a tad possessive about the blankets forming the nest-

[Notch] I'm not suggesting we undo the nest here. 

[Endrea] - ... Alright, I suppose so...- She picks up Ashe and carries him down the stairs

[TLOT] You've been pretty quiet Lj. How are you feeling?

[LJ] - I'm fine...- Is trying his best not to look at Stevie since that would make him feel guilty

[TLOT] Picks up on the guilt and speaks gently. - Have you done any exploring at least?

[LJ] - No... Sometimes I hear them laughing out there...

[TLOT] Cocks his head- That's probably because the village isn't that far away, but you don't have to go that way. You could take a stroll down the coast, the ocean is quite pretty.

[LJ] Curls up a bit

[TLOT] Mentally- Do you need someone to talk to? You're not the only one here who has done bad things.

[LJ] - I'll be alright, I survived years without Isaac while he was at boarding school I'll get through this as well

[TLOT] Surviving and thriving are two different things. Are you lonely?

[LJ] - I'll be fine... There are other pastas here

[TLOT] As you please. But don't shut me out just cause I'm not a creepypasta, okay?

[LJ] - Whatever

[TLOT] Aloud- Ouch...

[CP] Is grumpy about still having popcorn on him

[Steve] Gives his hubby a reassuring pat, he was privy to the conversation secondhand

[BEN] Comes into the room- HEY! Where the fuck is the gaming system!?

[Splender] Immediately goes to smack him upside the head- CHILD PRESENT!

[Steve] Oh! That isn't what I thought you were going upstairs to do! - Pulls it out. - I'll set it up. 

[aven] -had followed ben- we wanted to play something after that.

[Steve] Sets it up near the netherworts so the pillow-strewn stairs can be used as bleachers.

[BEN] Dodges Splender's smack- Finally!

[TLOT] Mentally- Hey Lj, speaking of creepypastas - cants his head ever so slightly to indicate the cats. Cps annoyed expression with popcorn on his fur is priceless.

[LJ] Frowns a bit- Why am I looking at a cat?

[aven] -sits in front of the game system-

[BEN] Joins her-

[TLOT] Those aren't cats. Any more then I am.

[LJ] Still doesn't get it-

[aven] so what do you want to play ben?

[BEN] - You can choose

[TLOT] Mentally- Lj... you realize I'm TLOT, right? I'm a shapeshifting brine.

[LJ] - I figured from your voice duh

[aven] want to play portal 2?

[TLOT] I'm not the only one that can shift. The white cat is Lie. The red one is Cp.

[LJ] Bursts into laughter- That's CP!?

[TLOT] Wants to facepalm. - Way to keep it low-key

[CP] Growls and preps to blast LJ with a fire blast-

[BEN] - Sure

[TLOT] Puts a single toe bean over Cp's mouth. - Please don't set everything on fire.

[CP] - BUT HE'S PISSING ME OFF!

[aven] -grabs a controller and starts up the game-

[BEN] Takes the other controller and leans against Aven having returned to his child form-

[TLOT] He's being rude. But seriously, everyone is having fun and between the wool and the popcorn it would be a huge depressing mess. Please don't.

[CP] Growls

[TLOT] Lj, I know it's a contradiction, but please don't laugh at Cp.

[LJ] - Nope, I'm gonna laugh

[Splender] Sneaky tendril smack- Behave, you're a guest

[aven] -contently signs as she gets ready to go though the test chambers with ben-

[Steve] Appreciative nod, - Thank you Splendy.

[Splender] - My pleasure

[Stevie] Approaches Aven and BEN- What are you doing?

[aven] playing portal.

[Notch] It's a game.

[Stevie]- Can I play?

[Stevie] - Is it like tag?

[aven] its a two player game only and it is nothing like tag.

[Notch] It's more difficult then that....

[Stevie] - Oh...

[TLOT] Should I copy the system?

[aven] if they want to play it then you will have to.

[Lie] Rubs against the underside of CP's chin-

[Notch] Can you pare it down to just the age appropriate games first? 

[TLOT] Got it. - Waves a paw and gives the copy to Steve since he's standing closest.

[Steve] Sets it up at right angle so Stevie can see it but not see the other screen-

[Stevie] Comes over to watch-

[LJ] Peeks over at the screen- Yeah, that's a lot of games you'll need to remove...

[Steve] It's okay, that's just the list. 

[TLOT] It'll bleep and stop anything not appropo from opening.

[BEN] - So long as it doesn't affect this system...

[aven] -is calling glados names under her breath-

[BEN] Is smirking at the creative names Aven is coming up with-

[Stevie] Sits in front of the screen- What's Mario kart?

[gem] -sits down at the stairs to watch aven and ben play-

[LJ] - A racing game, you'll like it

[Stevie] - Okay... How do I play?

[LJ] Snickers- Ask you're brother

[aven] -as long as stevie doesn't pick rainbow road he will-

[Stevie] - But he's a kitty right now...

[TLOT] He's a bit busy keeping his lovely mate cosy and warm after her ordeal outside as well.

[CP] Is glaring at LJ-

[TLOT] Nuzzles Cp and Lie with his head, the whiskers are tickly and his fur is very soft.

[Lie] Rolls over onto her back-

[CP] Takes the opportunity to pounce her-

[TLOT] Giggles - Mentally- Git her.

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Huge smile-

[BEN] Purposefully gets Aven crushed-

[aven] -leans her head on ben's-

[BEN] Grumbles- My hat

[CP] Nuzzles at Lie's neck-

[Lie] Purrs and shifts a bit-

[aven] shush you hats not going anywhere.

[BEN] - But you're touching it

[TLOT] Is exhuding some very peaceful and loving vibes and Steve flops down on his belly next to TLOT's back to watch Stevie and Lj play.

[aven] -giggles then kisses the top of his head before taking her head off of his-

[LJ] Has given in and showing Stevie how to play-

[Stevie] Keeps running his kart into walls-

[Doc] Works hir way back up and presses hirself against Deerheart, rolling her over a bit.

[Deer] - Doc... You're creating a problem right now...

[Doc] Then we should sneak away while we can....

[Deer] - Hmmm, agreed

[Doc] Gets on hir hands and knees and slides over the small trunk and drops down into the narrow passage leading down to their room before helping Deerheart through as well

[Deer] Smiles as they sneak away-

[BEN] Slides his hands over and gives Aven's but a quick squeeze to distract her-

[Ashe] Has been placed on the floor and is squeaking as he stumbles his way towards the cats-

[TLOT] Ears perk up- Awwwww , baby steps!

[Ashe] Trips over TLOT's tail-

[aven] -yelps and her character falls into a pit-

[BEN] Snickers-

[Steve] Lifts Ashe back onto his tiny feet. - you okay little buddy?

[Splender] Is happily watching everyone and is feeding off of their energies-

[Ashe] Manages to snag TLOT's tail and gum it-

[TLOT] Makes a face- Ehhhh that's not to comfy. Could you....maybe not?

[aven] clever ben real clever.

[BEN] - Are you insinuating something?

[Ashe] Still gumming-

[aven] -kiss ben on the lips as she breaks one of her light bridge portal ben was on-

[LJ] Is very uncomfortable playing with Stevie-

[BEN] Muffled "Bitch" into the kiss as his character dies-

[aven] -breaks the kiss and makes a mad laugh-

[TLOT] Pulls his tail away, but swishes it around to see if Ashe will go after it.

[BEN] Scowls at Aven-

[Ashe] Squeaks in confusion, just seeing a blur-

[aven] -keeps laughing in a way that makes her sound insane-

[TLOT] Picks up on Lj's discomfort - Mentally- What's wrong?

[LJ] His hands shaking a bit- He's a child...

[TLOT] Is he in danger from you right now?

[LJ] - I don't know...

[BEN] Touches Aven- There, no more insanity

[aven] -soon stops laughing and looks at ben-

[BEN] - What?

[TLOT] What are your thoughts? Are you having any bad urges? I don't want to pry just because I can read your mind. I'm just looking at what you're projecting.

[aven] I am so glad your here -kisses him again-

[LJ] - I don't know! This is all so very unfamiliar! My instinct is to kill but now there's all this guilt that's going along with it and I just don't know what to do!

[TLOT] Well, try being practical. You're playing with Cp's little brother. He'd go ballistic if Stevie got hurt. That should be incentive to keep things set to peaceful.

[LJ] - This is CP's little brother?

[BEN] Is very much distracted-

[Aven] -grabs her controller again and goes back to playing trying to get ben to follow-

[BEN] Whines a little but does pick up his controller again-

[TLOT] Yeah, he's currently suffering from a bad potion that turned him back into a child.

[LJ] Is now rather scared and is doing worse than Stevie on the courses-

[TLOT] Why are you so afraid?

[LJ] - Because CP is one of the few who can kick my ass?

[Aven] -notices bens whine- don't worry ben we will have plenty of time to have fun later

[BEN] - We'd better

[TLOT] Well, for the sake of argument; you can't die permenantly here, even without your insanity. And that should give you an incentive to control any latent urges. Play nice, it's easy. You don't even have to let him win. 

[LJ] Still very uncomfortable-

[CP] Is growling a bit at LJ in warning-

[TLOT] Pats Cp with a paw. - Come on, I'm trying to get him to relax. Isn't it enough that he's more then respectfully afraid of you?

[CP] - If he lays a single finger on Stevie...

[TLOT] We're all right here. Everyone is cool. And for what it's worth; your concern warms my hearts Cp.

[Lie] Is still under CP-

[BEN] Glitches the game to teleport Aven to the other side of the map-

[aven] well I hope you get over to this side of the level or we can't win.

[BEN] - You're smart enough to make your way over and you know it

[aven] fine -starts to make her way over-

[Lie] Takes her little paws to grab CP's face and licks it to distract him-

[Steve] Peeks at them. Heart eyes-

[TLOT] you're such a romantic my lamb.

[aven] -makes it over to the side ben is on-

[BEN] Quickly reaches over to pinch Aven's but-

[CP] Grumbles but let's Lie lick his face-

[aven] -yelps but manages to keep by the door to leave the level-

[Doc] Peeks up the stairs and sneaks back to the bed- A clean get-away. What shall we do now my sweet?

[Deer] - Oh I most certainly have an idea~

[Doc] I'm yours. I think it's certainly your turn to pick what we do.

[Deer] - Good- She pushes Doc onto the bed- Because I think it's time you do what I say~

[Doc] Bites hir lip. - You know you're my world. I'm just a bossy-boots by nature. But I'm your dragon to command.

[Deer] Straddles Doc's lap- So what to make my dragon do...

[Doc] Makes a bit of whimpering noise. Deerheart's crotch is pressed against hirs and xe's already hard.

[Deer] - Ah, so that's what way your swinging today- She takes her hand and rubs it against Doc's crotch

[Doc] Little gasp- I can change it if you like...

[Deer] - Oh no, this will work just fine love- She takes her other hand and slowly spreads open Doc's coat

[Doc] Allows hirself to be the one stripped and left bare. The chill in the air makes hir nips stand to attention.

[Deer] Licks a finger and gently glides it around one of Doc's nips-

[Doc] Gasp- They're getting a bit cold from the exposure. But the contact feels good anyway.

[Deer] Leans forwards and teases a kiss before moving farther down to bite at Doc's neck-

[Doc] Rocks into her bites, wanting it harder. Xe tucks hir hands behind hir back, submitting to hir antlered mate.

[Deer] Smirks as she gives a particularly hard bite, her hand tightening around Doc's groin at the same time-

[Doc] Cheeps a bit at being squeezed but arches into the bite, hoping that the natural statick in hir blood doesn't hurt hir mate.

[Deer] Smirks as she begins placing kisses down Doc's chest, getting closer and closer to hir groin-

[Doc] Pants a little - Please... mistress.

[Deer] Hums in appreciation- I do like the sound of that

[Doc] My dragon tamer... your creature needs you...

[Deer] - Which dragon?- Deer is wearing a teasing smile

[Doc] Myself, every part of me wants you. To kiss and lick, suckle, thrust and fill...

[Deer] - Well I don't think I can fill you, but you can certainly fill me~

[Deer] Slips off Doc's lap and starts taking hir pants with her-

[Doc] Wiggles out of them as they're pulled, Xe stands on the bed on all fours and gives Deerheart a hungry look. Xe's naked and hard and curious as to what hir mate has planned.

[Deer] Leans up and kisses Doc briefly- Now then, sit

[Doc] Plops down in a cat-like pose, it actually feels weird because they're used to having a tail when sitting that way.

[Deer] Smiles and creeps closer, rubbing against Doc as she moves-

[Doc] Makes a purrring hum and leans into her as she rubs against them- you smell divine...

[Deer] - As do you- Her hand sneaks forwards to grasp Doc's dick

[Doc] Goes very still, suddenly being able to pop ones cock off seems a vulnerability, and they try hard to keep it all togeather.

[Deer] Notices Doc's sudden nervousness- What's wrong love?

[Doc] Just focused so I don't accidently pull a gecko on you... and... pop off in your hand.

[Deer] Can't help but laugh at the vision which is now in her mind-

[Doc] Grins- Admit it, it's a good trick if I was actually in danger.

[Deer] - True, but a horrible one for during sex-

[Deer] Gives Doc's dick a quick tug-

[Doc] Yipe! If you want to borrow it, you only have to say!

[Deer] - I'd rather ride it

[Doc] Demure look - As mistress wishes.

[Deer] - Then lay back

[Doc] Lays back and puts hir hands up like paws. Xe transforms hir tongue and lets the wiggling tips curl and uncurl as they protrude from the side of hir mouth.

[Deer] Get's a lustful smile as she thinks about all the wonderful places Doc could put that tongue-

[Doc] Wiggles a little, xe's aching a bit from hir own erection and wanting Deerheart's warmpth in any way it could be given.

[Deer] Breaks from her revere and gives Doc's member a gentle kiss- Now what to do about this...

[Doc] Paws at her a little bit and wags hir cock like a hopeful tail.

[Deer] Smiles and stands on her knees to start stripping herself-

[Doc] Licks hir lips to keep from drooling around the slightly overlarge tongue. - You are such a lovely sight. Springtime in the cold depths of winter...

[Deer] - Why thank you- She keeps removing clothes until it's only her pants

[Doc] Takes a long breath to get her scent and feels hirself getting light headed on the mix of sweet grass and rain.

[Deer] With a wicked smirk she removes her pants, revealing her dripping entrance and betraying her own want-

[Doc] I just want to taste you...

[Deer] - Perhaps I will permit my dragon to do so if they can adequately beg for it

[Doc] Not so good with words right now... Can I get up?

[Deer] - I suppose I'll allow it

[Doc] Slides off the bed and kneels at her feet. They brush their cheeks against her ankles, kissing her hooves and calves and gently washing her slightly flushed skin. - Please mistress?

[Deer] - Hmmm, your tongue certainly is appealing...

[Doc] Kisses her skin and runs gentle hands up her legs, stopping at her knees out of respect this time.

[Deer] Her legs spread- You may begin

[Doc] Kneels in front of her and licks the inside of her thighs, hir hands are wrapped around hir lovers legs and kneading the skin softly, xe laps wordlessly at hir lovers flaps as hir own cock taps out a staccatto rthyum on the floor.

[Deer] Groans as her head tilts back from the sensations Doc is sending through her-

[Doc] Trys to coil the appendage up inside of her to fill her as completely as possible. They're already getting slippery from Deerheart's fluids dribbling around their tongue.

[Deer] - Oh Doc! Please, I ned you inside of me!

[Doc] Since they're the one on the floor with a mouthful already; they add a few fingers and work Deerhearts nubbin of a clit.

[Deer] Moans and bucks into Doc's touches-

[Doc] Uses hir other thumb to ghost over Deerhearts star, rubbing the sensitive skin in little circles as xe eats out hir mate.

[Deer] - Ah! Doc!

[Doc] Muffled- Please fuck me... I need you so badly...

[Deer] - Oh gods I agree completely- She scoots back and lays down, waiting for Doc

[Doc] Pounces her with a hint of desperation. They're in such a state of need it's nearly painful, and they can feel their focus slipping a bit.

[Deer] - Come my dragon, fuck me

[Doc] Give a rather throaty growl and lifts hir hooves onto their shoulders before stuffing her full of cock. The little keening noise that escapes hir carries such a relief it's almost painful to hear.

[Deer] Gasps and her back arches into a buck-

[Doc] Bears down on her, every pixel throbbing with desire as xe hammers hir mate into the bed.

[Deer] - Oh gods Doc!

[Doc] Is making some rather bestial growls and roughly handling Deerheart's breasts, pausing only to nip and suck at them.

[Deer] Is lost in a sea of moans and bucks as she feels herself getting close-

[Doc] Is feeling overfull and it's starting to hurt a little. Xe goes harder, biting at the air, needing her mate to come first.

[Deer] Comes near explosively, soaking the sheets beneath them-

[Doc] Short circuits with a flash like a bulb exploding. Xe comes in heavy spurts, filling Deerheart and then tumbling off the bed, shooting upward with a nearly painful cry before transforming accidently. Their head bangs roughly against the ceiling and they end up with most of their back half hanging down the ladder into Deerheart's study. They're laying there dazed and splattered with spunk with their head next to the bed. -Owie...

[Deer] Rolls over to look at Doc- That was wonderful, and do you need any of Lie's flowers?

[Doc] No kumquats for me thanks, I'm driving.

[Deer] - I'll go get Lie then

[Deer] Quickly pulls on some clothes and climbs over Doc and back up into the main room- Er, Lie? Doc kinda needs you...

[Lie] Perks from where she's curled up and then trots towards Deer- What's wrong?

[Deer] - Er, well Doc is kinda in need of your healing abilities...

[Lie] - I see...

[CP] Has followed Lie and watches her descend the stairs-

[Doc] Is still stuffed in the room and hanging down the steps with a dazed expression.

[Lie] - Oh dear- Lie spawns in a bunch of her healing flowers- Doc? Can you understand me?

[Doc] No antfarms in the house!

[Lie] - Ummm... Maybe TLOT would be better for this?- Something drip onto her

[Doc] Shakes hir head- Damn that smarts.... LIE?

[Lie] - Dooooooooooooc, do I even want to know what just dripped onto me?

[Doc] Suddenly way more orange then yellow around the face- nooooo?

[Lie] - God damn it Doc...

[Doc] Nyeeeeehhh. - Flops.

[Lie] Turns and heads back up- Well at least your feeling better now...

[CP] Scrunches his nose at his mate- What is that?

[Doc] Begins sliding backwards down the ladder and thumps down in a coil on the quartz steps. -Is it possible to die of embarassment?

[TLOT] Sniffs Lie and his eyes go wide.... - uhh?

[Deer] Poking head down- No, I don't think so

[Lie] - It dripped onto me, okay?

[Doc] Oh, good. 

[Lie] - Will someone please get it off of me?

[TLOT] What the Nether, it's not like I haven't licked weirder things- Gives Lie a huge slurp to clean her fur.

[Lie] - Thanks

[TLOT] You're welcome Lie.

[CP] Immediately pounces on her to try to get rid of Doc and TLOT's scents-


	113. Love is in the Air, Heart of a Dragon

[Ashe] Is trying to track TLOT's tail, but can't-

-a distress signal was being sent to splendorman a creepypasta was in trouble-

[Splender] Tenses, the bells on his tendrils giving off a sharp jingle- Oh dear... I wonder what she could need...

-the signal only keeps getting more argent-

[Splender] - Er, Lie? Could you possibly change CP back? I need his assistance urgently...

[Lie] - O... Okay?- She and CP head back to the other room where his clothes are. After a moment he comes back into the room

[CP] - What is it Splender?

[Splender] Motions CP to follow him down into the kitchen. Once along he speaks in a hushed tone- We need an opening to the real world. A fellow pasta is in danger. I don't know why she's calling for me rather than brother, but she seems desperate...

[CP] - Where is she?

Splender] Concentrates before relaying the information CP needs-

[CP] - Mind telling me who it is?

[Splender] - It... It might be better if you don't know...

[CP] Sighs but does make an opening- Be quick about it Splendy

[Splender] - Oh I will be!- He ducks into the portal and then out into the real world

[Splender] Immediately starts looking around once in the real world-

-the creepypasta is in a tree and seems to be hiding there-

[Splender] Sends out a brief bust of static to drive any nearby humans away- Jewel? I'm here, where are you?

[jewel] -jumps down from the tree- what the hell are you wearing?

[Splender] - A kigirumi! A new friend made it for me!

[jewel] whatever just get me out of here.

[Splender] - Er, well we'll have to go through the digital realm... Unless you'd rather I just take you straight to the manor?

[jewel] which ever would be fastest.

[Splender] Isn't sure what he should do, he want's to help Doc, but doesn't think it would be a good idea to take Jewel to the server. With a small sigh he grabs her round the waist and takes her through the portal CP still has open-

[TLOT] Ears perk up a bit-

[jewel] where the fuck are we.

[Splender] - Someplace safe

[CP] Closes the portal-

[jewel] -sees cp- oh so you have been here which some place safe doesn't fucking describe it where is this anyway.

[CP] Growls- The fuck are you talking about bitch?

Splender] - Now now, no need for tempers to flair here

[Sweet Alex] Comes down to get more donuts. [Still wearing her enderdragon kigi] Hey guys! Oh, a new person! Hi!

[jewel] -notices she is just human and pulls out her weapon its a long handled axe with 8 axe blades around the top-

[Sweet Alex] Hey! No need for that! - Backs away - I'll leave if you want to talk alone!

[Splender] His grip around Jewel's waist tightens and his voice lowers to a threatening tone- Jewel, I will only tell you this once, No. Killing.

[jewel] but human -tries to lunge at sweet alex her hate for humanity taking over-

[Sweet Alex] Scrambles for the stairs- Help!

[Splender] Roars as he jerks Jewel back- NO!- There's a slight pin prick of red in his eyes

[TLOT] Is already bounding down the stairs with teeth and claws out-

[CP] Is surprised as he finds himself moving between Jewel and Sweet Alex-

[jewel] -lands on the floor opposite of sweet alex-

[Sweet Alex] Little tears- 

[TLOT] Leaps down the steps, shifting as he bounds over her, his gold boots hitting the floor with a clang.

[Honedge] Comes flying down the stairs to wait near CP's hand-

[jewel] -holds out her weapon ready to block TLOT-

[TLOT] Gives Alex a push up and blocks the steps-

[Splender] The air is starting to fill with static- Jewel, Cease now!

[jewel] -stops but continues to hold out her weapon but only in a defensive stance-

[TLOT] Moves to stand beside Cp - Did I miss something?

[CP] Mutters- She sent a distress signal to Splender, we're lucky he's a slender being or she would be trying to kill all the normal humans here...

[Splender] - Jewel, weapon, now- Holds his hand out for the axe

[Sweet Alex] Comes rushing up in time to bump into GK, she's crying and he feels himself suddenly becoming weirdly defensive of her.

[Lie] Is very worried now- Alex? What happened?

[TLOT] Considering my circumstances, anyone with that viewpoint is going to be thinly smeared over yonder desert.

[jewel] -doesn't want to give it up she try's to hide it under her hooded cloak being how much she cares for it-

[CP] - Hey Splender? This might have been one of those circumstances where it would have been better to just have dropped her off at the manor...

[Sweet Alex] Gasps- Woman with a big axe! Tried to attack me. Cp held them off!

[Splender] His eyes narrow- Jewel...

[GK] Growls lowly

[Lie] - He did?

[jewel] -holds it out but doesn't seem to want to let go of it-

[Sweet Alex] Is guided to a chair by GK and then he also goes stomping down the steps. 

[GK] WHAT THE FUCK IS GOIN ON?!

[Splender] Wraps a tendril around it and takes it- I won't tolerate you harming anyone here Jewel...

[jewel] but what the humans did they all must pay.

[TLOT] Creepypasta...

[GK] Gonna be creepypaste if anyone hurts Alex.

[Splender] - Not these ones. If I must place each of them under my protection I will. You will not touch them Jewel. This is a sanctuary and I will not have you violating it!

[TLOT] Heard the humans comment and scowls -

[CP] - Don't be so mad TLOT, that's the view many pasta's hold

[GK] Humans might suck, but there are some good ones here.

[jewel] -thinks it over- I still do not know where we are

[TLOT] In Splenders head- I have to protect my Steve... he's my hearts, my soul, my life...

[GK] Minecraft dumbass. Note the low poly. 

[Splender] - I understand, if you wish for her to leave I'll have CP open another portal...

[jewel] -looks at gk- what the fuck did you just call me.

[TLOT] No, better to squash the bad attitude while the problem is close at hand. Let's introduce her to Lj or BEN.

[Splender] Curls a tendril, ready to catch Jewel if she lunges for anyone-

[GK] I called you a dumbass. Who doesn't know about Minecraft? Do you live in a hole?

[jewel] no but last time I checked splendorman couldn't get into videogames and it takes a dumbass to know one or at least just to call someone one

[LJ] Heard Jewel's voice and has floated down the stairs to check it out- I thought I recognized that voice, hello chickadee~

[GK] Yeah well. He learned some shit. And it looks like you need to do the same.

[jewel] -looks at LJ with her mask that expresses with her face she seems smug- what.

[LJ] Blows her a razzberry and then bursts into laughter-

[jewel] -her mask seems to make a motion for rolling her eyes but because her eyes are hidden by the mask you can barely tell.-

[GK] Mutters- Dumbass.

[LJ] - Hey chickadee, where'd you get stuck this time?

[TLOT] Gives GK a questioning look and then realizes just how angry the red dragon is that someone scared Sweet Alex-

[CP] Has a bored expression-

[jewel] you say that like I get stuck often.

[GK] Mean laugh-

[CP] Finally notices the honedge- Oh... Great...

[LJ] - Because everytime I see you you've had to call a slender being to get you out of somewhere chikadee

[TLOT] I notice the Shuppet didn't follow. I guess you weren't having mean enough thoughts...

[CP] - Shut up TLOT

[TLOT] Mentally- I saw what you did. I know you don't care, but you make me proud sometimes-

[jewel] mainly because i just want to keep going with my kills it kind of draws attention

[Splender] - LJ, would you please come here for a moment?

[LJ] - What is it?

[Splender] Takes LJ's hand and forces him to touch Jewel-

[jewel] -jewel all at once feels the pain of the constant strain of her body she had dealt with to keep killing she falls to the floor in pain refusing to make sounds of pain as her mind remember her first kill and how much weight seemed to fall off her shoulders when her family was dead-

[Splender] Quickly kneels next to Jewel- It's okay dearie, I'm here

[TLOT] Should I get Doc?

[CP] - Who knows

[TLOT] I mean, I don't know if this one is human, or stable in this place without their Insanity?

[CP] - I don't really know her well enough to say...

[GK] Pouts- I hope it hurts.

[CP] - It does

[GK] Grumbles- Good...

[Splender] - She's actually half digital, so she should be okay...

[TLOT] Really? What game is this one from?

[Strangled] Is pacing around his room rather angrily-

[Glitchy] -From the door- I'm surprised you haven't... Worn a hole on the floor with all your pacing.

[Strangled] - Hm? Oh, it's you... What do you want Glitchy?

[Glitchy] Nothing, just checking in, ya know. We keep losing people left and right.

[Strangled] - No shit... I was so close to getting someone back...

[Glitchy] -Silent for a bit, likely trying to figure out what to say. He never was one for words.- ....Yeah...

[Strangled] - Plus I fucking lost my Charizard somewhere...

[Glitchy] Oh Really? That's bad.. I don't think I'd enjoy that much myself. -He touches the few pokeballs he had before shaking his head.- You want help looking for it?

[Strangled] - Any place I can think of is someplace Herobrine can get at me... And we know he's somehow involved with all these disappearances...

[Glitchy] Oh. Hm... Well, It'd be worth checking it out though, right? We can handle ourselves well enough...

[Strangled] - Have you forgotten how badly Herobrine beat your ass the last time you were near him and he was md?

[Glitchy] No.. I don't know about you but if my pokemon was missing, I'd be willing to chance it. We are... pretty different though....

[Strangled] - Trust me, I've been trying, but the place they're at is very well secured, I can't find a weakness to get into the server they're hiding in!

[Glitchy] Are you sure? Are.. There any especially glitchy places you've found? I could get us in if there is. -He seems a bit cheery at the prospect of being useful.-

[Strangled] - There's a small section that glitches every once in a while, but it's pretty random...

[Glitchy] Where? Doesn't matter if it's random, it'll be enough.

[Strangled] Rolls his eyes- Come on- He opens a portal to the digital realm

[Glitchy] -He enters the portal after making sure he had all his stuff. He didn't like finding out he'd forgotten something he needed.-

[Strangled] Leaves a quick note for Slender and follows Glitchy in. He leads the way to the server- Here it is

-Glitchy is drawn to the part that glitches without any guidance, head tilting a bit as he feels the random glitching that Strangled had talked about.-

[Strangled] - If we can get anyone out, that would be best...

[Glitchy] I know.. We'll have to keep this spot in mind, but I can get in and out through here pretty easy. -He's already testing the glitchy part and finds it gives easily. Good.-

[Strangled] - You're not going in there alone Glitchy, we've lost too many of us already

[Glitchy] Of course not. Give me your hand. -He holds out his other hand, the other pushing the glitchy area hard so they could pass through.-

[Strangled] With a sigh gives Glitchy his hand-

-Glitchy pushes into the server, pulling Strangled in too with a bit of effort.

-The are met with an immense amount of heat-

[Strangled] - Well shit, we're in the games version of hell!

[Glitchy] Great! -He's clearly sarcastic though, scowling and shaking his head-

[Strangled] - So where to now? I think I remember Herobrine saying something about portals?

[Glitchy] Around? We don't know a thing about this place's workings so... Just wander? Keep an eye out for a portal too, I guess.

[Strangled] - I guess, but let's not lose track of the glitch either...

[Deer] Is watching Doc fondly until her entire body tenses. She can feel the two new presences forcing their way onto the server- D... Doc, intruders...

[Doc] Is laying down in the water trough between Deerheart's sugarcanes - What? 

[Deer] - Intruders! In the Nether!

[Doc] Is scrambling up, flipping water and canes everywhere- Ho-how do you know that?

[Deer] - I... I don't know... I just... Do... They found... A glitch...

[Doc] Is suddenly very upset and tense- What do you see my love? Is it a NOTCH?

[Deer] - Two nearly identical, but different... Not NOTCH's...

[Doc] Is hovering over her like an agitated cobra- Are they pastas or players?

[Deer] - I... I can't tell...

[Doc] Pulls out a command block and then shocks hirself on it because hir paws are wet and xe's too agititated to think straight. -DAMMIT. Owowow... wheres the fucking sign-in board...what the...?

-GlitchyRed and StrangledRed have )&@&&$% the server-

[Doc] Strangled... That jackass.... and they're in the Nether...?

[Deer] - Who's the other one?

[Doc] It says they're both Red... Maybe it's like BEN and Aven? Two different creepypastas of the same type...?

[Deer] Reaches for the command block- Must fix it...

[Doc] What, however they got in? Yes, certainly! Let's have a look.

[Deer] Her hands are on the block and there's a burst of code-

[Doc] Whoah... Deerheart...

-Error correction process at 12%-

[Doc] Eyes go wide. Xe's watching what looks like the system fixing itself line by line on the heads-up - My love... would it be weird to say I'm really turned on by how elegant what you're doing is?

[Deer] - Please don't distract me, Why didn't we notice this glitch before?

[Doc] Wilts - It's so tiny. And I did know about it... it's my fault.

-Error correction at 33%-

[Doc] New players shouldn't be able to spawn inside the Nether. I didn't think it was possible for someone to exploit it. It roams around in there too. It's just a very small patch.

[Deer] - Who will you take with you down there?

[Doc] I'm not sure I should go at all, unless it's to rescue them. It's the Nether. There's nothing in there to destroy. As long as I take their player names off the whitelist they won't be able to exit the server, and if they pass through any of the three portals that lead into the Overworld I'll see it come up on my display. They're literally trapped in hell.

[Deer] - But aren't they infected?

[Doc] Yes, but they need to get close to one of the others to taint them. And most of them will naturally resist being posessed again now that they've been purged once.

-Error correction at 69%-

[Doc] Actually I think we should go tell Cp and ask him what to expect from them first.

[Deer] - Isn't Strangled a pokemon pasta? Wouldn't Silver be the better one to ask?

[Doc] Either, or. There's no reason not to talk to both of them really.

[Deer] -This glitch... How did it happen?

-Error correction at 90%-

[Doc] Looks at the floor. Small voice- I was.... testing a summon command and it blew up in my face. I can't enter the Nether in creative mode because of it. I have to turn it off and then back on again once I get through the portal. Otherwise I get stuck in a null area where all I can see is fire and I can't move. I have to go into survival and literally die to escape it.

[Deer] - Oh love...

[Doc] Yeah... it's stupid. I know. It was when I first came here and the whole admin thing was still really new for me. I did a bunch of dumb things just to see if I could.

[Deer] - It's okay, it's in the past

-Error correction complete, applying patch-

[Doc] Looks at the screen- the code is blurring by too fast to read, but it's arcing out in spiderwebs and xe can almost feel it as their mistake is buttoned up and smoothed over.

[Deer] Her arms fall to her side and she gasps deeply-

[Doc] Beautiful work as usual my love, you could really teach me a thing or three.

[Deer] - My arms feel so numb right now...

[Doc] You did do a lot of typing.

[Deer] - Will you deal with the white listing?

[Doc] Kisses her- Gladly. Just a bit of sweeping up after meastro is finished with her masterpiece. - Fixes the list-

[Deer] - Are you going to speak with CP or Silver now?

[Doc] Shrinks down into hir smaller form, shedding the last of the water. Xe offers an elbow- Yes, and you're coming with because I want to brag to him about what you just did.

Deer] - Oh... Uh... Alright- She's blushing a bit- Although I'm still not sure how I did it...

[Doc] Doesn't matter. It was still brilliant.

[Silver] Wanders upstairs, searching for warmth-

[Notch] Hey Silver. Come to join the party?

[Sweet Alex] Hello. Want a donut? There's cocoa too!

[Silver] - O-o-oh, I-I'm fine...- The edges of the blankets around him are icing over

[Sweet Alex] Oh! But you're freezing! Look at that ice! Here, have a warm blanket. - Tosses a pixelated quilt over his shoulders like a cape.

[Silver] - A-a-a-ah, th-thank you...

[Sweet Alex] There you go! Now come on, have something to drink. We've got hot tea and coffee too if that's better.

[Silver] - N-n-no thank y-y-you... I-I-it will just f-f-freeze

[jewel] -is still laying on the floor of then kitchen every so often she looks like she tries to move but only grunts in pain each time-

[Splender] - Easy there Jewel...

[jewel] -growls splendors words only making her want to push her self more to at least sit up.-

[TLOT] So... does her game have any healing items we can use?

[CP] - She's not from a game TLOT

[TLOT] Oh. So... she's like Doc? I thought you said she was part digital? Or is she someone like Lie who used to be human?

[Splender] - She wasn't aware of her digital powers until Insanity got to her, she thought she was human, but she's not

[GK] Weird. So does the bitch need a doctor or what?

[TLOT] GK! Chill. 

[jewel] -growls at gk she still can't move-

[Splender] Picks Jewel up in his tendrils- Perhaps Doc should see her...

[jewel] -groans at the movement-

[TLOT] Looks back up the stairs- I don't think we need too. They seem to be headed this way already.

[CP] - Oh joy, can't wait to see how this plays out...

[Doc] Comes stomping down the steps with Deerheart in tow. - Hey! Wait. Who's this?

[TLOT] New pasta.

[Splender] - This is Jewel

[Doc] .....

[jewel] -groans again-

[CP] - Splender brought her in

[Doc] Small twitch- 

[TLOT] She's already stripped, she scared Sweet Alex and pissed me off, but no real harm was done.

[GK] Bitch.

[Splender] - I promise I can keep her under control!

[jewel] -growls again at gk-

[Doc] Huffs- Okay. I trust you. What's one more right? Or in this case, three more. We have some visitors.

[CP] - We do?

{Doc] Deerheart detected them somehow. And she already fixed the little hole they used to get in too. They're currently stuck in the Nether.

[Splender] - Do you know who it is?

[CP] - And how the fuck does Deer keep doing these things?

[Doc] I'm not sure. -Looks at her- She seems to just have a natural talent. And Splender, it our old pal Strangled and someone called GlitchyRed, I was hoping you guys could shed some light on it so I know what to expect.

[CP] - In short, they are the same character. Don't know how it happened, but there are two versions of Red...

[TLOT] Does a quiet scan of Deerheart's mind. Nothing invasive, just looking at what she did-

[Deer] Is feeling particularly sensitive and feels TLOT's scan-

[Doc] Interesting! Can the manor straddle dimensions? Could that be why we're seeing doubles? Or maybe it's just because multiple copies of their games can fall prey to whatever made them creepypastas?

[Splender] - Possibly, and the manor does straddle dimensions. There's an entire realm of slender beings which we can move the manor too, but only when we wish to visit father, and there's Zalgo's domain

[TLOT] Catches Deerhearts eye and gives her a curious look- Mentally to her- Do you think you're becoming psychic Deerheart? Or perhaps just very in tune with the server itself? I know you've always had a knack for shooing the mobs away.

[Doc] Father? And who is Zalgo?

[Deer] - I don't know, but I'm a bit unnerved by it...

[Splender] - Our father! The Wicker man! And Zalgo is lord of all demons

[jewel] -makes a frustrated pained noise-

[Splender] - Oh hush, you will be fine Jewel

[jewel] -would be cursing and flipping people off left and right if she could move instead she just growls-

[TLOT] Gives her a reassuring smile. - in her head- You know... Doc's... fluids... are probably quite potent. Do you think you might be developing some powers of your own because of the constant exposure?

[Deer] - Maybe?

[Doc] You mean the huge doll that's burned as an ancient Celtic sacrifice? Is he like a giant Slendermen tulpa or something?

[Splender] - I don't know? Father rarely leaves our dimension, but he's also known as Lord Cavendash

[TLOT] Try and think something at me, something random, and I won't listen intentionally.

[Doc] If he's more powerful then Slender, I think that might be a good thing...

[Deer] Scrunches her face up a bit- Touchie Wine

[TLOT] Touching vines?

[Splender] - Father's always been rather strict...

[Doc] Yikes.

[jewel] -manages to wiggle out of splendors tentacles and falls to the floor with a thud- UGH!

[Deer] - Close, I was thinking of our favorite drink to share with our mates

[Doc] Oh, dear... that sounded a bit bad. Lets have a look at our new friend, shall we? - Walks over- Hello. I'm Doc. Tell me what hurts.

[jewel] -groans-

[TLOT] Good start! Try something else. Really focus!

[Doc] Everything, got it. - walks to the kitchen-

[jewel] -just lays there on her side-

[Doc] Starts mixing a health potion -

[Deer] Thinking- Sexy fun times

[Splender] - Oh dear, I'm sorry Jewel!

[TLOT] Is letting the litle waves break over him passively- Slinky fickle twines?

[Deer] - Er, not really

[TLOT] Was I close?

[Deer] - No

[jewel] -a pained hum comes from her-

[TLOT] Damm. No reason to not try though. Even just being able to scream psychically can be useful.

[Doc] Comes back with a bottle of purple fluid- Drink this. It's a bit sour, but you'll feel better.

[jewel] -tries to grab it but still can't move her arm and in her position even with her masks ability to move and the mouth to open it would spill-

[Doc] Grabs Jewels shoulders and props her up a bit, Xe pulls out a bit of sugarcane and sticks it in the bottle like a straw before putting the other end between the lips of the newcomers malleable mask.

[CP] - Hey GK...

[GK] Yeah?

[jewel] -drinks the potion-

[Doc] Sets her against the wall. - Now just relax for a moment so the medicine can do it's work.

[jewel] -grumbles-

[Doc] Now theres a familar sound.

[CP] - Wanna go to the Nether and annoy a couple of pricks who are stuck there?

[GK] Sounds like fun. Awww, do you want your drinking buddy to give you a lift Cp?

[CP] - Shut up, I can fly on my own

[GK] Just laughs - Come on, lets sneak away while they're distracted.

[CP] - Agreed, just give me a moment to let Lie know

[Lie] Still in cat form, curled up in the blankets-

[CP] Approaches her- Hey, GK and I are heading for the Nether, probably won't be long, okay?

[Lie] - Alright, hurry back, I have a surprise for you

[CP] - See now you have me curious

[Lie] - Then be fast

[CP] - I'll try to

[CP] - GK! Let's go!

[GK] Hustles after him, and is out the door before remembering the snow. He's nearly up to his chest in it and it's rapidly melting away from him- Stupid fucking snow.

[CP] Turns up his heat and calmly walks through it-

[GK] Grumbling after Cp in the clear path he's making.

[CP] Reaches the building the Nether portal is in- Now that I think about it, I don't think I've actually been through this portal...

[GK] You ain't missing much. Just a couple of long cobblestone roads across the Nether with a fortress along the way and two other portals out. One of them drops you in a swamp that's probably a thousand chunks away from the spawn and the other comes out in a dark oak forest half that distance away but in the opposite direction.

[CP] - Yeah well I bet neither of the idiots we're looking for are along there...

[GK] Because that would be too easy? - Opens the iron door-

[CP] - No, because their idiots

[CP] Steps through and approaches the portal-

[GK] Strides purposefully through, shifting as the blast furnace heat washes over him, and setting his dainty hooves on the crusty netherrack surface.

[CP] Steps through the portal and relaxes a little as the heat reaches him- Now that's better

[GK] It's better then the cold, but it still smells like a wet fart.

[CP] - Eh, I still find it better than the overworld

[GK] Bah. The Nether sucks. The mobs are loud and annoying, and there's nothing to eat but mushrooms. It's the one thing me and that gaudy fucker TLOT agree on.

[CP] - See, my mobs don't annoy me. Plus I have plenty of food from the overworld. Now, shall we find the nitwits?

[GK] Sure - Gives a little flap of his wings and the tentacles wiggle outward as he hovers, beating them slowly. - Lead on

[CP] Takes flight- Let's hunt

[Strangled] Looks back at the way he and Glitchy came from- Er, Glitchy? I think we have a problem...

[Glitchy] What? -He turns to look too- Oh.

[Glitchy] -Softly- Oh.

[Strangled] Loud cussing which lasts for about a minute-

[Glitchy] Well there goes our escape plan.

[Strangled] - Son of a bitch! Now we have to find one of those portals!

[GK] Gives a semi majestic flap of his tentacle wings and lands on a ledge slightly above them with a loud clop of hooves. - Hey poke-dorks! What are you doing in the Nether?

[CP] Floats near his dragon friend-

[Strangled] - Oh you fuckers! What the fuck did you do!?

[GK] Do? We're just living the good life with fruity-ass drinks in the sun up above. What the fuck do you think?

[CP] - Or perhaps you're referring to the fact that you can't find your exit anymore?

[Strangled] Has a hand hovering over his remaining pokeballs-

[Glitchy] -He's a bit tense, but not really poised to attack like Strangled.-

[CP] - Glitchy, it's been awhile

[Glitchy] Yeah. . .

[Strangled] Is growling as he reaches for a pokeball-

[GK] Ah-ah-ah... None of that. You're pets might not fare well in the heat and lava. We're just talking anyway- Is lashing his tail like a twitchy cat.

[Strangled] - Onyx! Go!

-The large rock snake comes out-

[GK] Eyebrow raise- Is it time for your magic sword? Or should I just head butt the damn thing?

[CP] Sword?- Looks down- Oh, right

[Onyx] roars at them-

[Honedge] Poises itself to attack-

[Strangled] - How the fuck did you get that!?

[GK] He beat it in a far fight with a regular sword, duh. What are you packing Glitchy? Since your friend wants to get violent. 

[Strangled] Growling angrily-

[Glitchy] Ah... -He's scooting back from the fight, not having any mons that would be good to use in this temperature- Nothing I'd let out here.

[GK] Fine by me. Nice to know someone isn't stupid enough to come looking for trouble.

[Strangled] - Herobrine! Where are the others!?

-The Onyx and the sword are fighting in the background-

[GK] Which one of us are you talking too kiddo?

[Strangled] - The fuck are you talking about you fat asshole!?

[GK] I'm also a Herobrine you whining pipsqueak!

[Strangled] Growls- Ours!

[CP] - Eh, I don't feel like answering...

[GK] Laughs- You didn't ask nice enough I think.

-Honedge gets slammed back into some nether rack-

[Glitchy] Nice isn't something Strangled does well, so no hope there -Shrugs as he watches the Honedge and Onyx fight-

[Strangled] - WHERE ARE THEY!?

[GK] Safe.

[Strangled] - They'd be safe at the manor! Damn it Glitchy help me here!

[Glitchy] Don't have anything to help with, besides, you're doing just fine! You have a point though, it'd be safer for them at the manor.

[GK] Yeah right. Currently most of them are chilling in a blanket fort, eating junk food and playing video games. Though BEN might be getting laid again.

[Strangled] - BEN? Getting laid? I don't think so

[GK] You'll find this place is full of suprises- Looks at the sword and rock snake fighting -

[Strangled] Checks on the fight- Damnit, I wish I had my charizard...

[GK] Examines a hoof daintly for any chips - Seen it already. Kicked its ass.

[Strangled] - The fuck are you talking about?

[GK] Just what I said chuckles, I kicked your dragon's butt personally.

[Strangled] - YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

[CP] Trying not to laugh aloud-

[GK] Mean laugh at his frustration with a side order of wagging tongue.

[Strangled] - Where. Is. My. Charizard.

[GK] Coos -Awww you old buddy Silver is taking care of your widdle lizard.

[Strangled] - Silver? Is he okay?

[GK] If by okay; you mean, has four shiny new limbs and two new pokemon, then fuck yes.

[CP] - He's fine Strangled. You could always come see for yourself

-The mention of Silver has Glitchy turning to look at GK-

[Strangled] - Like hell we're falling for such an obvious trap!

[GK] Mock crazy face- Almost free happiness! All we want is your Insanity!

[Strangled] - Insanity?

[GK] Yeah, little voice in your head. Tells you to do shit? Treats you like their child? That bitch.

[Strangled] - The fuck are you talking about?

[CP] - GK, I never heard her voice until Doc removed her

[GK] Oh. Well. Then you won't miss it.

[Strangled] - BASTARD!- Lunges for GK

[GK] Turns sideways and lashes casually out with his tail

[Strangled] Is hit and slams into the Nether rack-

[Honedge] Strikes Onyx on the head, hard-

[GK] Got a little too used to letting the pocket monsters do your fighting?

[CP] - He's not one for direct confrontation, he usually sneaks up and strangles his victims, thus his name

[GK] Lame. - Flicks a few chunks of netherrack at Strangled-

[Strangled] Grunts as he's hit by them-

[GK] I'm starting to think we should just let these guys wander around on their own. The mobs alone will kick their butts

[Stangled] Checks Onyx to see how he's doing- Damnit, Onyx! Return!

[Glitchy] Herobrine, Silver's here? And he's happy? -He's scooted toward CP-

[CP] Mentally- Hey Doc, can you hook these two up to respawn, they're not gonna survive... At all

[Doc] Perks up - OH. Okay- Sets it up. - Good to go Cp-

[CP] - Whatever

[CP] - Yeah Silver's here, wanna go see him?

[Strangled] - Don't do it Glitchy

[GK] Yeah, lets turn these guys loose up top. They wouldn't last a single night.

[GK] I'll even make it easy for you - rummages around and chucks a tiny bed at each of them- But don't set it up here, or blammo! It explodes and no more you.

[CP] - Eh, it will be fine, they're hooked to respawn now. They can die over and over

[GK] Hearty laugh- Even more fun! But they'd come back to the spawn without beds and that would make it much shorter game.

[CP] - But easier for Doc to get to them

[GK] That's the point! - Huge grin- I may be retired, but I still like to make a little trouble now and then

[CP] - True... Should we just leave them be now?

[GK] Yeah.... I guess so. Hey dorks! Choose your portal well. You've got three options; a swamp, a dark oak forest, or the spawn where the mad doctor might get you!

[Strangled] - Who the fuck is the doctor!?

[GK] Indulges himself with a particularly evil laugh before jumping into the air again. - You'll see!

[Glitchy] Slightly worried now.

[CP] Flies off after GK- I'm willing to bet they won't make it out of the Nether alive

[Glitchy] Oh dang, I didn't ask to see Silver.. Damn these nerves...

[Strangled] - We'll at least get him back, don't worry

[GK] Strolls back ino the castle with a little skip in his step- That was fun Cp.

[Glitchy] Yeah.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, Should we let Silver know?

[GK] Oh hell yeah. Then we can't get yelled at for hiding things.

[CP] - Let's go find him then

[Silver] Is in his little corner of ice in the blanket fort-

[GK] Thumps down the steps to find Doc at the bottom-

[Doc] How did it go? 

[GK] We scared the crap out of them. They're weaksauce pastas.

[CP] - But now that they're here, there's nobody to track where we enter and exit in the real world

[Doc] Seriously? - Is really relieved- 

[GK] Sounds like party time for those of you who can go irl.

[CP] - Yeah, which means Notch can finally leave

[Doc] I'm honestly not sure he wants too. And don't you think that would make Stevie awfully sad? You'd lose your babysitter too.

[CP] Grumbles- It wouldn't be anything he's not used to. Father would be gone more often than not

[Doc] That's sad. Just so you know, I did switch his bills to autopay. I'm sure his refrigerator is full of disgusting things by now, but he's not exactly hurrying back to anything.

[CP] - I'm not going shopping for him

[Doc] I wasn't implying that you should. Just that his living space can just sit and nothing is going to fall apart if he's not there for now.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Approaches and wraps around CP's legs with a purr-

[GK] Hey cutie floof, your hubby was a good boy today. Didn't even get in any fights.

[Lie] - Good

[Lie] - And don't call me that

[Strangled] - GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

[Glitchy] You know, if you didn’t fight literally everything, we wouldn’t be in this problem.

[Strangled] - THIS PROBLEM IS BECAUSE OUR WAY IN AND OUT GOT CLOSED!

[Glitchy] That too, that too. We probably... Should have figured that would happen, though.

[Strangled] Loud screaming-

-Glitchy jabs Strangled with an elbow-

[Glitchy] Could you not! You could attract something else, you moron.

[Strangled] - Doubt it, doesn't our Herobrine control the mobs?

[Glitchy] Yeah, but we’re not on the best terms now, you know. So there’s that

[Strangled] - Good point... Got anyone who can carry us? Onyx is near fainting...

[Glitchy] Let me check. -He flicks through his pokeballs, even checking the handful that were stored away that technically weren’t a part of his team.-

[Strangled] Impatiently- Well?

[Glitchy] -Scowls- Nothing that would handle this heat well at all. Well.. Maybe.... -He seems to consider one pokeball for a bit before shaking his head.- No.

[Strangled] - Damn it... Got any potions? Onyx isn't quite fainted, but he's close...

[Glitchy] I’ve got those in surplus, what kind you want? -He’s already producing a few of the things, not joking about how many he had-

[Strangled] - Just healing- He let's Onyx back out

[Glitchy] Alright, mind keeping Onyx calm? I haven’t forgot last time I tried to help your pokemon. Unless you want to do it yourself..

[Strangled] Rolls his eyes- You weren't harmed that badly you wuss- He stands in front of Onyx, holding his hand up. The large rock snake leans down and presses it's head against Strangled's hand

[Glitchy] Some of us like fully functional limbs. -He uses a potion on Onyx-

[Strangled] - Just don't ever say that around Silver, you know how he gets about his missing limbs

[Glitchy] I would never. I’m not as bent on hurting people as you are.

[Glitchy] There, that should do it.

[Strangled] - Good, now climb on. We at least know the general direction those two assholes went, so that should lead us somewhere

[Glitchy] Alright, it’s better than just wandering aimlessly.

[Onyx] Lifts it's massive head as it listens to Strangeld's instructions. The pokemon takes off in the direction that CP and GK had gone-

[Strangled] Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he's very concerned about Silver-

[Glitchy] ...Hey. He’s probably fine, I doubt anyone would hurt him here. -He recognized the expression, even if Strangled didn’t say anything. He was worried about Silver too, after all.-

[Strangled] - Look, you know I see both of you as little brothers, I'm going to worry about both of you no matter what

[Glitchy] Yeah, but you don’t have to worry so hard, I’m pretty sure he can feel your concern at this point.

[Strangled] - Oh shut up- They finally reach the path which leads to the three Nether portals- So which way now?

[Glitchy] Uhhhh..... That one? -He just points at the one furthest from them.-

[Strangled] - That way it is.- They travel along the path until they reach the portal, Strangled slides off of Onyx who then bucks Glitchy off

[Glitchy] Ow... -He looks a bit offended at Onyx-

[Strangled] Calls Onyx back to his ball- Let's go- He steps up into the portal- FUCK THAT'S COLD!

[Strangled] Comes out in a forest- Well that's just great

[Glitchy] Well, there are worse places we could be.

[Strangled] - Yeah, but it's also apparent that there's nobody near here!

[Glitchy] Oh... Well... I guess you’re right. It’s pretty much empty here.. Guess we picked the wrong one?

[Strangled] - Yeah but fuck if I'm going back in there

[Glitchy] Same. Onward then.

[Strangled] - Yeah yeah, come on

[Strangled] - Damn it, wish we had some way of tracking Silver...

[Glitchy] There’s this magical thing we come equipped with, Strangled.

[Glitchy] It’s called our pokegear, and I’m pretty sure we both have Silver’s number. -His voice is dry with sarcasm- We could ask him where he is.

[Strangled] Slight embarrassed silence- Shut up... Why don't you call him?

[Glitchy] Was waiting for a good time, we’ve been doing a lot. Give me a second.

-He has to hunt for Silver’s number, actually. It’s hiding amongst a lot of other useless numbers,.-

[Silver] Is still sitting in his iced over corner-

-Finding it, he calls.

Ring, Ring.

[Silver] Jumps as his poke gear activates- OH MY LEGENDARIES!- He fumbles a bit to pull his gear out and answer- H-h-hello?

[Glitchy] Oh. -He’s actually surprised Silver picked up, looking over at Strangled with a look of uncertainty.-

[Doc] Pats hir coat and pulls out the golden carrot. - Does someone else have a phone here? I hear ringing. 

[Strangled] - Silver? Can you hear us okay?

[Silver] - S-S-STRANGLED!

[Glitchy] It’s nice to hear from you. -He’s still got a bit of uncertainty on his features, but clearly happy to hear Silver-

[Notch] It's not my phone.

[Silver] - W-w-w-where a-are you g-g-g-g-g-guys?

[CP] Nudges Doc and motions towards Silver-

[Doc] Looks- Silver? I didn't know he had a phone. - Tries to listen without being obvious or intrusive. They're just curious.

[Strangled] - We-re in some sort of forest, but the important thing is where are you?

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh, a-at Doc's pl-pl-place

[Glitchy] They-- haven’t hurt you have they? -Of course he asks about that. Protective boy.-

[Silver] - N-n-n-no, th-they f-f-f-f-fixed me and m-m-m-my pokemon...

[Strangled] - How did they fix you Silver?

[Silver] - O-o-o-oh, n-new l-l-l-l-limbs, and m-my pokemon a-a-aren't r-r-r-r-rotting anymore...

[Doc] Little smile. Slightly proud -

[Glitchy] Ah, I see. I’m glad you’re better, then.

[Silver] Smiles some, his colors briefly flashing- B-b-b-but why a-a-ren't you g-g-g-guys here? D-d-d-didn't CP bring y-y-y-you I-I-in?

[Glitchy] ...WElll.......

[Glitchy] Not exactly... I sort of.. did the thing....

[Silver] - W-w-what th-thing?

[Glitchy] There was a glitch in the hell place... We sort of used that to get in...

[Silver] - O-o-oh... W-w-well w-we c-c-c-could probably f-f-find s-someone t-t-to teleport y-y-you here?

[Strangled] - No, Silver we'll find you, and we'll get you home

[Silver] - B-b-but...

[Glitchy] No buts.

[Silver] - O-o-okay

[Strangled] - Hey, cheer up Silver, you're our little brother, we'll be there soon to get you home

[Doc] So I guess we should make a fresh stand of coffee for company Cp?

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Doc] Sounds like our visitors are intent on storming my castle and rescuing Silver from my evil clutches.

[CP] - Oh joy... Stop being so corny...

[jewel] -is starting to regain the ability to move as the potion start to work- fuck.

[Doc] Oh, let me have a little bit of fun Cp! I'm sure I'm getting a reputation amidst your kind since so many of them have gone missing now.

[Silver] - W-w-w-will I s-s-see you g-guys s-s-s-s-soon?

[Glitchy] Definitely, I promise.

[Silver] - O-o-o-okay...

[Strangled] - Stay strong Silver, we're gonna hang up now, but you have our numbers, do not hesitate to call us

[Glitchy] Really, don’t hesitate if you ever want to call.

[Silver] - G-g-g-got I-it

[Silver] Closes his pokegear, still wearing a small smile-

[Doc] Peeks in - Hey Silver, I was thinking about making some nachos? You want in? BEN and Aven are getting really competitive on this game too and it's a hoot to watch.

[Silver] Is startled- O-o-oh, u-u-u-um, okay...

[CP] Reaches down and picks up Lie whose purring somewhat loudly-

[Doc] Great! You come and sit where you can see and I'll get the food. - Motions-

[Silver] Shuffles over to where Doc indicated-

[BEN] Picks up the ball so Aven's character dissolves and dies-

[aven] FUCKING BITCH!

[Splender] - CHILD PRESENT!

[aven] then the child can leave.

[Stevie] Is getting sleepy-

[jewel] -manages to stand up and starts to make her way out of the kitchen-

[CP] Sits down to watch BEN and Aven play while still holding Lie-

[gem] -has been watching them the whole time wonder if they will ever stop killing each other-

[Stevie] Crawls over to CP- Brother...- He climbs into CP's lap and leans against him, quickly falling asleep

[jewel] -goes over to the group watching ben and aven- what the fuck is this suppose to be a loser parade?

[BEN] - Hm? Oh, hey Jewel

[jewel] hello -her legs collapse under her being the fact her muscles are still trying to heal-

[BEN] - Pffft

[jewel] fuck you ben.

[BEN] - Sorry, your too late to get a piece of this, bitch

[jewel] ugh no fucker.

[BEN] - Why yes, I do fuck, my mate that is

[aven] he is good too.

[jewel] I didn't need to know any of that.

[BEN] - Oh but I think you should know aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the details Jewel

[jewel] do you want me to rearrange your face you tell me anymore and you will never look that same again.

[BEN] - Bitch please, like you could touch this

[jewel] -is growling-

[CP] Looks down at the sleeping Stevie on him- Oi, does somebody want to take him to a bed or something?

[Notch] I'll do it. There's one over in the corner here. I can stay in the room and still keep an eye on him.

[CP] - Then take him

[Notch] Lifts the child easily and gives Cp a small smile before taking him to the far end of the room to tuck him in.

[Lie] Reaches up and licks the bottom of CP's chin- Hey, let's find someplace private for a little while

[jewel] -is getting up despite the pain she seem angry at ben.-

[BEN] Is focused on the video games again-

[jewel] -one hand come out of her cloak and it is soon covered in a black and green circuit pattern her mask contorts to one of anger and the pattern starts to stretch and it she is now holding a sword in her hand. she then lunges at ben ready to make him pay.-

[BEN] Spawns in his shield to block the blow- Nice try, but I'm leagues ahead of you in swords play Jewel

[jewel] -tries to kick him in the back of the head-

[Doc] Clears hir throat. - Do I need to break you two up myself?

[BEN] Ducks behind his shield-

[Silver] Is sitting in a patch of ice now-

[jewel] -the sword turns to a hammer as she start to bash the shield-

[BEN] - Bash all you want, this shield aint budgin Jewel

[jewel] -tries to hit the shield to the side-

[Doc] Got it. - Xe ducks under the floor and shoves them both upward and away from eachother from underneath.

[BEN] - HEY! I wasn't doing anything!

[Doc] That was strictly to seperate you.

[jewel] fuck you!

[Doc] saucy- Thanks for the offer, but I have a girlfriend already.

[CP] Carries Lie off to somewhere private-

[jewel] -lunges with the hammer trying to hit doc in the head-

[Doc] Moves so the blow is more glancing off hir shoulder and lets hir natural charge flow through the hammer to shock Jewel - Fucking hell!

[jewel] -gets shocked and falls to the ground not ready to give up so easily-

[Doc] Is making a very pained face as hir shoulder was knocked out of the socket- This is better then you deserve, but I really don't want to fight with you. - Xe lifts the uninjured hand and shocks Jewel again, this time hitting Jewels pleasure centers hard enough to cause an orgasam intense enough to dehydrate a normal person. - Now stay put. 

[jewel] -can't get up but is now hating doc's very existence- I will kill you slowly and painfully for what you did -passes out-

[Doc] I've heard that threat more times then you've had hot dinners missy. - Nursing hir shoulder. - Fuck. 

[eddy and Edward] -go over to doc and tries to climb doc's back-

[Doc] No! Not right now! - Is trying to reseat hir arm properly.

[eddy and Edward] -make it and give little Enderman kisses to doc's arms to try and make them feel better then climb down-

[Lie] Leads CP down into the lab where it's much colder. She jumps up onto the massage table by the lava pool-

[CP] - So why did you bring us down here? It's not like you to go somewhere cold without a goal...

[Lie] Shifts back to her human form, naked and laying on the heated massage table- Come here CP

[CP] Is curious and approaches his mate- What is it Lie?

[Lie] - You mister have done something very good~

[CP] - What are you talking about?

[Lie] - You protected Sweet Alex CP, without prompting. That most certainly deserves a reward

[CP] - And just what is your definition of a reward my mate?

[Lie] Reaches forwards and rubs her hand against CP's crotch- Relax CP, this time you don't have to do anything

[CP] Cocks a brow at his mate, waiting for her next move-

[Lie] Smirks as she undoes CP's belt and pants, she can see that he's already getting hard. With a small bit of fumbling she manages to slip his underwear off as well-

[CP] Sits back, having caught on to what Lie was doing-

[Lie] Leans forwards and begins by placing gentle kisses on CP's member-

[CP] Moans a little, he recalls just how close Lie had been to doing this out in the real world-

[Lie] Begins administrating small licks-

[CP] Shudders and moans a little, wanting Lie to touch him more-

[Lie] Slowly begins taking CP into her mouth-

[CP] - Oh gods Lie...

[Lie] Smirks some more as she presses herself to go deeper-

[CP] Places a hand on the back of Lie's head to help her- Just let me know if it's too deep

[Lie] Gives the barest of nods as she begins bobbing up and down-

[CP] - Good- He then presses down on Lie's head, helping her go deeper

[Lie] Winces a little as CP's member goes deeper than she could have gotten it to go on her own, but she pushes through it-

[CP] Murmurs at his mate- Good girl- His hand smoothes her hair as she continues to bob. CP is finding it much harder to concentrate as Lie continues

[Lie] Pushes herself a bit faster, watching her mate's reactions carefully-

[CP] Bucks a little into Lie's motions- Damn it Lie- He moans as his head tilts back

[Lie] Gives a quick suck, feeling CP getting harder under her ministrations-

[CP] - D-d-damn it Lie- After a moment her bucks a few more times before coming, filling Lie's mouth

[Lie] Sits back, managing to swallow most of CP's load. A small amount dribbles out of her mouth and onto her chest-

[CP] Is panting but manages to look his mate over- Somebody seems to have gotten a little messy

[Lie] Starts blushing- Er...

[CP] Smirks and is quick to grab Lie and rolls her into the lava- Come on, let's get you warm and clean

[Lie] - CP!

[Doc] Decides to take a moment to hirself before the volatile pasta reawakens. -BEN, just call out in the chat when she gets up again. I need to check on something. - Xe pauses at the top of the steps to put hir arm back in the socket with a small grunt of pain, before stepping outside. There's a way to get where Xe needs to be from inside the house, but they're in no mood for questions. It's cold outside and Xe pauses a moment to warm hir hands before passing through the shrine and down a long stone passageway. It's silent as a tomb and the doctor takes a calming breath in the stillness before proceeding.

[Doc]The feeble glow illuminates a large shape in the dark room at the end of the passage, and Xe lays down a worn command block before tapping away at the tapestry of numbers and commands it's showing hir. The shape almost seems to watch eagerly as Xe works, as if already absorbing the codes it was made to be host too. - I hope she likes you- Xe whispers to hirself. -After all the weird shit I've done that she's taken in stride I can only hope...

[BEN] Is trying to distract Aven by groping her ass every once in a while-

[aven] -throws her controller behind her then pounces on ben to be on top of him the groping is getting to her-

[BEN] Unmanly yelp-

[aven] -kisses ben on the lips-

[BEN] Hums into the kiss before a muffled- So I guess this means I win?

[aven] nah I win because I have you.

[BEN] - Nope, I still win in that department too~

[aven] well I am the one on top of you so I pretty sure your not -puts her hand on his crotch area and rubs.-

[BEN] Hisses in a breath, his body tensing slightly-

[aven] see I win~ -stops and kisses him again-

[BEN] - Fine, I yield to you... Tease

[aven] -gets up and pulls ben up as well- I don't have to be a tease if we go back to your room~

[BEN] Eager- Okay! Splender can watch Jewel

[aven] -pulls ben to his room-

[BEN] Is growing taller already-

[aven] -opens the door to his room and pulls ben in-

-The bed is still smelly-

[aven] -doesn't care about the bed right now she just wants ben really badly-

[BEN] - Eager little thing, aren't you?

[aven] mainly because of you. you have been teasing me this whole time.

[BEN] - Who me? Never~

[aven] well mister tease show me what you got~ -grabs bens shirt collar pulling him closer-

[BEN] - Gladly- He begins kissing Aven, deepening it by the second

[aven] -kisses back trying to keep her self as pressed up against him-

[BEN] Presses Aven up against a wall, his hands roaming her body-

[aven] -moans into the kiss as she runs her hands up his shirt-

[BEN] - Damn these clothes

[aven] -rubs ben through his pants with her knee as she tries to take of his shirt-

[BEN] Groans in want and helps Aven remove his shirt-

[aven] -takes of her shirt and starts to slowly take off her pants and panties to be a tease-

[BEN] Is smirking happily as he looks Aven over- God your gorgeous

[aven] and you're sexy and handsome~ -pushes into ben-

[BEN] Willingly steps back till he hits the bed, he ends up sitting-

[aven] -staddles his hip-

[BEN] His hands come to rest around Aven's waist- So what are you gonna do?

[aven] I want to ride you till we are both sore~

[BEN] - Then perhaps we should remove my pants~

[aven] -sits up just enough to start to pulls his pants down-

[BEN] Lifts his hips to help Aven-

[aven] -gets ben's pants off and is soon trying to position herself-

[BEN] Helps guide her- Come on now, show me what you got

[aven] -she starts by sliding on slow but is quick to pick up the pace-

[BEN] Groans and leans down to nip at Aven's chest before suckling her breast-

[aven] -is breathing heavily and moaning as she maintains a good pace-

[BEN] Digs his fingers into her ass as she moves, he groans as well-

[aven] -has a good grip oh ben's shoulders and her nails start to dig into the skin breaking it as she goes a little faster.-

[BEN] Panting- Oh fuck...

[aven] -managed to have gotten her g spot- oh god fucking nether

[BEN] - Fucking Majora I love it when you make those noises

[aven] oh ben~ fuck~ -is starting to lose focus as she only goes harder.-

[BEN] Meets her with thrusts of his own, his equipment beginning to feel unreasonably tight-

[aven] -comes to a stop which she climaxes hard- BEN OH FUCK AH~

[BEN] Comes soon after, absolutely filling Aven with his seed- Oh Majora! Fuck Aven...

[aven] -collapses on ben's chest- oh god~

[BEN] Wraps his arms around Aven and growls a bit- Mine... All mine

[aven] -giggles and hugs ben- well your mine.

[BEN] - I'm fine with that

[aven] -smiles snuggling into ben's chest-

[BEN] Gently pets her hair, finding himself drifting to sleep a little-

[aven] -kisses bens chest and falls asleep-

[BEN] Follows suit a few minutes later-

[Doc] Here goes nothing... - Finally finishes and tap a few buttons on the command block. There's a soft hum as it powers up and dumps everything into the sculpture behind hir. Xe checks it from every angle to make sure it's stable and takes a steadying breath before heading back down towards the castle. Through the shrine and then the upper parts of the castle. Xe pauses at the obvious sex noises coming from BENs room and sneaks down with a bit of a smile, coming down the steps near Endrea.

[Endrea] Is keeping an eye on Ashe- And where did you sneak off to Doc? I can smell your electricity charging, like you've been experimenting...

[Doc] Blushes - Just... making a present for someone special... hows the baby?

[Endrea] - Stumbling around still, but a bit steadier... I'm glad he's grown a bit now though...

[Doc] May I?

[Endrea] Nods-

[Ashe] Is sniffing the blankets-

[Doc] Gets down on hir knees and examines the baby dragon, he seems to be in better health though still not seeing like he should. - Who's a good little dragon huh? - Gives him a playful touch on the nose. 

[Doc] Can't wait until he's up and running around.

[Ashe] Squeaks in surprise and stumbles backwards-

[Doc] Sets him upright again -Awwww

[Ashe] Squeaks and sniffs Doc, his tail swaying a bit-

[Doc] I wonder... Endrea? I have a really dumb question for you.

[Endrea] - What is it?

[Doc] Do I... smell like anything when I'm a dragon? Cp bitched about me getting my scent on Lie and I didn't think that body was organic enough to even have a smell.

[Endrea] - You nearly constantly smell like electricity, burning through the atmosphere

[Doc] Is suprised- Really? I didn't know. - Is a bit self-concious now- Is it bad? I mean, I might be able to code some kind of deodorant....

[Endrea] - It's not bad at all, it's like the air after a lightning storm

[Doc] Ah... Thank you Endrea, that actually makes me feel a lot better. It's hard to pick up on something you're so used to that you block it out. And I'm not suprised at Cp complaining just to complain. He always smells like fire and iron to me.

[Endrea] Chuckles a little- Yes he does, but there's also a hint of lightning to him as well. Although he won't normally use it, he can control it. He just prefers his lava and fire

[Doc] Chuckles - Its suits his personality. It makes me giddy that's he's fallen so hard for someone who controls flowers. I love the contrast.

[Endrea] - It is interesting, honestly I never expected him to find a mate, but it is a good match

[Doc] Agreed. You know I love to see people happy. Speaking of, have you seen Deerheart?

[Endrea] - I think she went down to the kitchen to replenish drinks...

[Doc] Ah. Perfect. Thank you Endrea. Did you need anything?

[Endrea] Shakes head- No, I am fine

[Doc] Smiles- good. - Xe walks down the steps only to find Lost Silver playing with the abandoned console. And scoots past him quietly so as not to break his concentration.

[Deer] Is humming as she fixes drinks-

[Doc] Walks down into the kitchen. - Hey love, looks like a bunch of our party people snuck off to bed.

[Deer] - Oh? Did we start a trend?

[Doc] Joyful laugh - That's what I consider a good trend! If they all wake up happy, that makes my day brighter too. Can I help you with what you're doing?

[Deer] - So who all have snuck off?

[Doc] BEN and Aven are definetly having sex, and Cp and Lie seem to be missing too. Come to think of it, I'm not sure where TLOT and Steve are either.

[Deer] - Well Lie will have a conundrum then when they're done. Doesn't she shift back without any clothes?

[Doc] Ah, well she can always strip the nearest armor stand. There are quite a few scattered around the house.

[Deer] - Or just steal CP's shirt as usual

[Doc] It's cute but it's not as cute as you wearing my coat.

[Deer] - Which you usually seem to take away from me

[Doc] Wilts- Now you're making me feel bad. I get cold without it. Do I need to make you some warmer clothes?

[Deer] - Oh no, I don't ever feel cold love, I just find it fun to take your coat

[Doc] Minx. Let me help you pass those out and then I want to steal you away for a bit longer while everyone is distracted. I have something to show you.

[Deer] - Alright- She hands off about half the drinks to Doc

[Doc] Takes the drinks back upstairs, giving the alcoholic one to GK and something that resembles a milkshake to Sweet Alex, while what appeared to be a rather sticky cappucino was passed off to Splender.

[Deer] Hands the hottest drink to Silver, another cup of tea to Notch, and after a bit of searching she hands a hot chocolate to LJ-

[Doc] Motions her back down to the kitchen-

[Deer] Follows, very curious about what Doc wants to show her-

[Doc] Leads her up into the basement of the shrine and through the breakroom, as they hit a narrow passageway, Doc starts to look a bit nervous.

[Deer] - Love? Why are you nervous?

[Doc] I... kinda made you something and I don't know if you'll like it or not... it's a bit weird. - the torches flicker as they pass in the smallspace

[Deer] - If you made it, then I'm sure I'll love it

[Doc] Flops sweats - At last xe opens a normal looking door and blocks the way for a moment. - Close your eyes love.

[Deer] Closes her eyes, her expression serene and calm-

[Doc] Leads her through and bids her to look. In the large sandstone room is a statue of a green dragon with diamond block wings - she's for you.

[Deer] Opens her eyes- Oh Doc, it's gorgeous

[Doc] I didn't really know how to broach the subject, but I worry about you. Especially, I worry about you being a target because I tend to piss people off on a normal basis. I can't teach you how to fight really because I'm not good at it either but...

[Deer] - But what love?

[Doc] I wasn't sure how you would feel about having a fully animal form to switch too.

[Deer] Is surprised- Me? Oh Doc... Did I not ask you to alter my normal form? Have I not loved every thing you've created? Why would I not love this as well?

[Doc] Is very relieved - I don't know, I get shade for being an animal sometimes... oh, Deerheart! I can't wait to show you everything!

[Deer] - Then let's start

[Doc] Is bouncing so hard hir heels are snapping on the stone floor. - Just come over here and put your hands on it's chest. The whole thing will go into your inventory and you can just equipt it like a chestplate the first time. After that all you'll have to do is focus on switching from one shape to the other. I know it looks a bit crude now, but mine was the same way when I first built it, the merging makes it more organic looking.

[Deer] Nods in understanding as she approaches and places her hands on the chest-

-The vast statue sucks away into her hands and becomes a small shape in her inventory-

[Deer] - It's so perfect love...

[Doc] Okay, come out here first, so you have some space. - Leads her across the little gap of water and onto the flat sandbar. - And try it on please-

[Deer] Follows and after a moment she manages to equipt it. Her body seems to unfurl a the larger form takes over-

[Deer] Checks herself out- Love this is possibly your best work yet

[Doc] Incredibly excited- There's more. Yours is actually more complex then mine, I made use of the extra bulk to add a lot of code. If you toggle your heads-up it's got a lot of hotkeys attached to it. Basically you're keyed into the server and can chop into any other you might get onto in the same way. You can teleport people away from you by swatting or punching them, and turn the local difficulty of the chunk you're on up or down since the mobs seem to listen to you anyway. It's a good way to summon a bunch of them at once or chase them away.

[Deer] - What brought this about Doc?

[Doc] I... I just worry about you. I want you to be able to defend yourself if I'm not around for some reason. Just being bigger is a good defense. And you can get at the admin commands faster like this.

[Deer] - I see, now why don't you join me

[Doc] Flips into hir own dragon form as well and bumps hir lover like a happy cat. - I love you so much. If only for putting up with my weirdness.

[Deer] - I know, now lets see how well this body works~

[Doc] Cheeps in suprise as xe's pounced on my hir mate, Deerhearts new form is muscular and heavier then hir skinny body. Xe wiggles like a snake in pleasant consternation.

[Deerheart] I presume I have all the right parts still?

[Doc] Sweats- oh yes, with lots of sensitive spots inside.Though, I'm still a little small because I wasn't sure you'd want to do this, May I get up to... plump myself? 

[Deerheart] with a mischevious grin - Perhaps I should make you work for it. 

[Doc] Nnnnggghhh - Manages to roll under her and is scrubbing hir belly on the ground and scrabbling a little with hir back legs. Xe whips around a bit as the bigger dragon playfully tries to keep hir pinned. Finally xe manages to get free and flops into the little stream panting. - Holy crap you're strong! 

[Deerheart] Giggles sweetly and then gets distracted by her new jaw full of teeth. It's a curious mix of front fangs and square blocks. 

[Doc] Is fussing with a ball of yellow pixels and notices - Oh! That's something special too. I've arranged for a very deliberate mis-reading of ordinary items. Basically you can eat any foliage; tree leaves, grass, flowers, even lilly pads and cacti and your body will read it as food and fill your health bar.

[Deerheart] What does it taste like? 

[Doc] Lettuce. It's bland but it'll keep you from being hungry if you need to rough it in a pinch. Dammit. - Xe's rolled over and contorted because the front paws can't actually reach hir crotch. Xe ends up making a little half sleeve of pixels and holding it with hir back feet before tapping it down like a tent peg with hir tail tip. Doc flops over with a groan. - Not taking that off anytime soon... Owie... 

[Deerheart] Not even so my human body could ride it? 

[Doc] I'd just let you pull the excess off like a peel, I guess it's ironic cruelty that I can't reach myself in the body I made. 

[Deerheart] But love, that gives me something to do. - She wiggles like a cat and flops across Doc's belly- 

[Doc] big whoosh of air- OOf! 

[Deerheart] Whoops! Sorry!

[Doc] It's okay. You're not used to being big and my organs are a bit spread out like this. I just need to lay back for a moment and catch my breath. 

[Deerheart] Ah. - She rubs her new paws on Doc's stomach and taps her back hooves experimentally on the floor before laying her head sideways over Doc's lower belly. She lets her long tongue snake out and rub aganist her lover's newly expanded equiptment.

[Doc] Ooooooohhh. Good gods that's sensitive...

[Deerheart] Is it now...? - She opens her jaws and closes them sideways around her lovers cock and cubes, playing at it with her lips and tongue. 

[Doc] Lays hir paws on Deerhearts back with a tortured groan, the light of the glowstones is playing off hir lovers diamond wings and xe's riding waves of exquisite pleasure as xe's lovingly toyed with. Gasps- I am conquered... bested.. smitten.. the helpless captive of my desires... please Deerheart... Let me make love to you...

[Deer] - I've simply been waiting for you to say the right words love- She Slides off of Doc and rolls onto her back

[Doc] Hir expression is lustful and hungry as xe begins grooming hir mate, lapping and nibbling over every pixel, working down in a spiral to the tiny crevass between her legs. Xe delves inside with a sinious tongue, licking and nuzzling to make her warm and ready before taking her. The skinny dragon wraps hir long body around hir mate and works the blunt end of hir cock into Deerheart's throbbing hole. It's warm and tight and Doc shakes all over at the heavenly feeling before beginning to thrust. Going slowly at first so xe can enjoy the needy panting of hir paramore.

[Deer] Moans and squirms, the new-ish sensations nearly overwhelming-

[Doc] Is giving light scratches and tickling with hir tail fuzz, going for as much stimulation as possible. Xe twists to hit a spot xe knows is particularly sensitve and ruts hard against it, making deep furrows in the stone floor under them.

[Deer] Yelps loudly, her front paws lifting to dig into Doc slightly as her tail curves over Doc's back- Oh gods Doc! Right there!

[Doc] Gives a bit of a growl, and goes harder - Hold on tight Deerheart- Xe pushes hirself partly into the mode xe uses to fly and hammers Deerheart at a frankly ridiculious speed xe would never attempt on a human.

[Deer] Releases a silent scream of pleasure unable to find any sounds to express what she feels-

[Doc] Cuts loose with a very territorial roar, it's enough to make a bit of sand filter down from the blocks in the ceiling. Xe puts hir jaws around the base of one of Deerheart's wings and suckles while pounding her, looking for just the right nerve to compress-

[Endrea] Lifts her head at hearing the roar and gives a small warning growl-

[GK] Hears the noise and rolls his eyes. - Fucking showoff...

[Deer] Gasps loudly as she clenches around Doc in orgasm, trying to flap her wings at the same time-

[Doc] Opens hir jaws and rocks high over Deerheart, watching hir flap against the floor in hir pleasure, before licking a little ribbon of drool from her snout. - My turn lovely one...

[Deer] Gasping- What is it that you want me to do?

[Doc] Remember to breathe - Doc sets up a very loud purr, hir whole body shaking like a leaf in a gale, little sparks dancing over the electrical spirals on hir shoulders as xe hums and thrusts. Outside the sky is reacting with lightning and the bolts are striking the desert with harsh snaps like a glitch misfiring. As the tone of the hum risies xe bites hir lip and suddenly ducks hard against hir mate, cumming inside hir with a hot rush of sterile white slime. Xe makes a few more weak thrusts and flops forward, cuddling aggressively.

[Deer] Squeaks at how full she feels but nuzzles Doc back- I swear Doc, even your cum is different in this form. It feels less like water and more, well like something slightly thicker...

[Doc] Blushes almost purple. - Do I need to add more water next time? I... have to kind of do it manually. I can generate a lot but it's like... crafting something inside my inventory. The volume is in direct relation to my general health... That's weird, I'm sorry. - Xe lays hir head besides Deerheart's and mouths an antler curiously. - I guess, at least you don't have to worry about me getting you pregnant.

[Deer] - That's true, nor does Lie have to worry about it, not that she's getting much with Stevie an Notch currently around. Poor CP must be beyond frustrated sometimes... As for you, I don't mind what thickness it is

[Doc] Grins - Any preference for temperature? Actually, I could change it to something else if you gave me a little notice before a bj... It's kinda nice being artifical sometimes. But I agree. I feel bad for Cp. I hope he got some nookie when he and Lie snuck off earlier. It's a good opportuninty since everyone is either relaxed or passed out and it's a big enough house that no one would be the wiser if they were quiet about it.

[Deer] - I don't mind what temperature it is love. As for CP, well, Lie did seem very pleased with the fact that he protected Sweet Alex

[Doc] Then cross your adorable claws for him. I'm proud of him too. - Xe twists hir tail up with Deerheart's just to give it a gentle squeeze and slide along it's smooth surface. There'a lugubrious squish between them and Doc makes a rather indulgent face.

[Deer] Hums in appreciation- Perhaps we should return before our guests begin to wonder...

[Doc] Maybe a quick dip in the bay? It's not so cold over here on the desert side.

[Deer] - But still snowing love

[Doc] Kisses hir - Then I'll fix it. - reluctantly uncoils from the other dragon and strides over to the command block before picking it up in hir jaws. Xe sweeps it over the ground outside the cave, deleting the snow and lays a bucket of lava so it's pouring off the shore and into the bay. The lava is instantly sequestered by obsidian blocks and xe slips gratefully into the warm water beside it. - All fixed! Come join me. Make a big splash.

[Deer] Trots forwards before tripping and face planting into the snow-

[Doc] Awww... Love... - Doc slides back out and slips under her before lifting Deerheart across hir back, Xe slides back into the warm water as smoothly as a crocodile.

[Deer] - Thank you- She kisses Doc's cheek

[Doc] Frolics a little in the water before returning to hir side and rubbing her opening with one paw. -

[Deer] - Hng! Doooooc~

[Doc] Just making sure you're clean. I wouldn't want you to feel icky after playing with me. - Is gently bathing Deerheart with hir paws, using hir tail fluff like a washrag. - You know I can't resist you, and I didn't think it was possible, but now more then ever. I want to fly with you. You make my mended hearts sing.


	114. Stevies Nightmare, Jewel Attacks, The Reds Rough it

[Deer] Hums and grooms Doc back- I truly love you

[Doc] Kisses her passionately, it's a little funny since it's the ends of their snouts touching. - I hate to say it, but I feel like I should get you inside. I'd like for you to change back and forth a couple of times while I can help you, to be sure you've got the hang of it.

[Deer] - That's probably not a bad idea... Do I just act as if unequipting a chest plate?

[Doc] Not really... Just visualize your other body and concentrate on being it instead and you should shrink back down automatically. I know I tend to do little tucks and rolls but it's really just because my odd shape throws my balance off. If I change in the air or flat against the ground it keeps me from face-planting.

[Deer] - Alright, I'll try- She settles her body and begins concentrating. after a few minutes she manages to shrink back down to normal

[Doc] Checks her over - perfect. Try switching back and forth once or twice.

[Deer] - Alright- She concentrates and after a few moments shifts back to the dragon form. She continues concentrating and in a little less time is human again

[Doc] Embraces her - Thank you, for everything you've ever done for me. For accepting me. Putting up with my nonsense... everything.

[Deer] - Why wouldn't I. Doc you are my everything, and every gift from you is precious. Now why don't we go check on the others?

[Doc] Yes! If they haven't all gone to bed already. It's getting late. But... are you going to tell them? I think you could chamge in the vine room or the lab, and certainly the shrine if wanted to flaunt it.

[Deer] - Perhaps when I'm a bit more used to the shifting I will

[Doc] Is giddy- I'll be so proud.

[Deer] - Come love, let's go

[CP] Is just holding Lie in the lava, he's more relaxed than he has been in awhile-

-There's a bit of heavy breathing from down the hall and a muffled noise that can only be Steve moaning. -

[CP] - Oh fucking Nether, you've got to be kidding me!

[Lie] - Should we go someplace else?

-There's a bit of growling and the Steve noises get a bit louder. It sounds like one of the beds is creaking under the motion and weight too-

[CP] - For fucks sake yes, here, I'll help you get the lava off- He helps Lie out of the lava and starts sweeping the hardened bits off of her by melting them

[Lie] - Thanks- Once free of lava she changes into the kigi much to CP's annoyance

[CP] - Must you?

[Lie] - Hey, it's all I have

[Steve] Panting - oh gods... I love you so much!

[TLOT] My lamb.... my light... 

[CP] Just grabs Lie and tp's her back up to the room with the others-

[jewel] -was finally starting to get up she seemed very pissed-

[Splender] - Calm yourself Jewel

[Notch] Oh Hi Cp, Lie. Lie you look so cute.

[Lie] - Thank you!

[jewel] -just looked at splender-

[CP] Grumbles- How's Stevie?

[Notch] Sleeping soundly

[jewel] -starts looking around for doc-

[Doc] Stops in the shrine to wash hir face in the lava pool.

[Splender] - I'm serious Jewel, Calm. Yourself.

[jewel] they deserve it.

[Notch] Knowing smile - so where did you two sneak off too?

[CP] Gives tiny sigh of relief-

[Lie] Blushes hard-

[CP] - None of your damn business

[Notch] Grins- I get it. I'm just happy for you guys.

[Lie] Very quiet- Thanks

[jewel] -starts to leave to look for doc she will make hir pay-

[Notch] Cp... I know you're not happy about how things are, but it's a pleasure helping you with Stevie. He's a ray of sunshine, really.

[Splender] Snakes a tendril out and wraps it around Jewel's wrist- Jewel... Stay

[CP] - I'd rather he be changed back. Oh, and it's safe for you to go back to the real world now

[Notch] I've still got some time before it becomes painful to do so, don't I?

[jewel] -grips splender's tendril very hard- THEY DESERVE IT WHAT THEY DID THEY WILL PAY! -her whole body turns circuit pattern for second-

[CP] - Yeah? So?

[Notch] Then I'd... kinda like to stay. If you don't mind.

[CP] Growls- Why!?

[Splender] Sternly- That's enough Jewel! They were only defending themselves!

[Notch] I like it here. I know it's more dangerous, but... I mean, Minecraft was my dream concept for a reason. It's a beautiful place, and I feel better then I have in a long time. It's nice to be young and strong and have lots of energy.

[CP] - And I'd prefer you gone!

[Notch] Jumps at the volume. - Cp... I can just avoid you if you want...

[jewel] I wasn't even after them then they interfered -she grips her head- I was just pissed at ben then they came in doc I think there name was doc they brought up memories and... and... -starts swinging wildly with a sword not knowing if she will hit anything-

[CP] Is growling and trembling a bit-

[Notch] Is a bit cowed - Cp... please... I'm not him.

[CP] - Damnit... THEN STOP ACTING LIKE HIM!

[Splender] Grabs the weapon with another tendril- Enough Jewel, I will make you happy if necessary

[Notch] But it's not an act. I do actually care.

[CP] Takes a few steps back- Damnit, just stop...

[Notch] Stop what? Wait. Cp... it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.

[Lie] - CP?

[jewel] -the weapon stops but she can not physically let go of it being a part of her skin- the only thing that was make me happy is to get ride of the memories of the past and release the trauma I got from them or to make the humans pay.

[CP] - Why the fuck are you acting like him? Just stop it!- His memories are showing flashes of his original NOTCH

[Splender] - Jewel, you know I can force you to feel happy

[Notch] Is looking between Cp and Lie in consternation - Cp! Please! calm down!

[Lie] - He's remembering Notch... His original NOTCH...

[jewel] -the weapons starts to dissolve and she falls to her knees knowing he is right-

[Splender] - Good, now would you like some food?

[Notch] Oh geeze... Cp.... Maybe you should sit down. Just take some deep breaths.

[jewel] -scooted against the wall- no.

[CP] Has bumped into the wall now and slides down it onto the floor-

[Silver] Has perked a little because CP is feeling so distraught-

[Notch] Kneels down beside him. - Cp... Just focus. You're safe here.

[CP] Is trembling a bit-

[Splender] - Very well, just let me know if you get hungry

[jewel] -is still pissed but she is just going to sit down for now-

[Lie] Approaches CP as well and kneels down next to him- CP, it's okay, I'm right here

[Notch] Takes a chance. He gathers Cp's hand in his own and pats it reassuringly -

[CP] Has no reaction-

[Notch] Is almost worried that Cp didn't get mad - Lie? What do we do?

[Lie] - I don't know, but I do think you're finally starting to get through to him...

[Notch] Or I'm driving him towards a mental breakdown. - Cp? Can you hear me? Do I need to get Doc?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Tries to share CP's memories with Notch-

[Notch] Is a little startled but focuses on what Lie is sending-

-There are memory of CP's NOTCH showing CP the basic's, teaching him how to do things and create things with each update. It also shows him playing with Stevie and sharing quiet moments with both CP and Stevie-

[Notch] And you tried to tell me he wasn't all the great... at least it looks like he cared about you guys.

[CP] Flinches a bit-

[Lie] - I think he's still affected by what the second one did, it's tainted his memories of the first one I think...

[Notch] I understand. I'd feel hurt, angry, sorrowful and betrayed as well. It's a terrible thing to happen to anyone. And the cruel way the imposter went about it... it's senseless and malicious.

[Lie] Is surprised to see a small tear slip down CP's face, she's quick to brush it away-

[Notch] Scoots a little closer, he's got the impression what he's about to do is very, very dumb, but he trusts the respawn that's caught him so many times before. With shaking hands he hugs Cp around the shoulders. - I'm so sorry...

[CP] Small growl but nothing else-

[Notch[ I don't expect you to forgive me. You would be well within reason to hate me. But take my caring anyway, for what it's worth. I want to help you. If only, to make up for what you suffered in whatever small way I can.

[Lie] Smiles a little-

[CP] Shuuders a little-

[Notch] Swallows hard- I'd be so proud if you really were my son.

[CP] Grumbles- Shut up, stop acting like him you fucker

[Notch] Sits back- At least I got you talking again. But it's no act. I meant every word.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Lie] Wraps her arms around CP- It's okay, you can trust him

[CP] Leans into Lie-

[Notch] watches them with a much more fatherly smile then he realizes.

[Stevie] Stirs a little, having a slight nightmare-

[Notch] Hears the little commotion and instinctively goes to check on him.

[Stevie] His little hand is clenched in a fist-

[Notch] Lie? Can you see his dreams? It looks like he's holding a sword.

[Lie] - No, but CP can

[Notch] Cp? Could you.. check on him?

[CP] Has seemed to have collected himself once more and flicks his power towards Stevie, entering his dreams-

[CP] Stiffens a little- Shit...

[Notch] What is it?

[CP] - He... He's dreaming of my removal...

[Notch] But how...? I thought his adult memories were locked away, or gone or something?

[CP] - Not if he had seen it as a child, which he still was at that point...

[Notch] Shivers - It's nothing a child should see, let alone experience. Unless you think it might give you some clue on how to unlock his adult form, we should wake him

[Lie] - CP what are you waiting for? Wake him!

[CP] Sighs as he mutters the two words necessary- Wake up

[Stevie] Jerks awake and immediately starts crying- Brother! Father!

[Notch] Kneels down to hug him- It's okay! It was just a nightmare! We're here.

[Stevie] Hugs Notch as he cries- You, you were hurting brother in my dream!

[Notch] It was just a dream. I would never hurt your brother. I love him, and you too Stevie.

[Stevie] Still crying-

[Notch] is petting his hair- Shh. You're safe. - Gives Cp a pleading look to join them

[CP] Grumbles but does sit on the bed-

[Notch] Uses a hand to give Cp's clothes a tug-

[CP] - What?

[Lie] Mentally to CP- Please CP, just hug them...

[CP] Scowls- No

[Stevie] Crying gets a bit louder-

[Notch] Makes a slightly panicked face at Cp and motions for him to join them

[CP] Grumbles but does put his hand on top of Stevie's head and ruffles Stevie's hair-

[Notch] Closes his eyes and leans against Stevie. - It's okay Stevie. Your brother loves you, and so do I.

[Stevie] Sniffles and rubs his runny nose on Notch's shirt-

[Notch] doesn't mind- Just let it out...

[Stevie] Sniffles and cries into Notch's shirt-

[Sweet Alex] hears the crying and comes in from playing with Ashe - What happened?

[Lie] - Stevie had a nightmare

[Sweet Alex] Awwww, Let me help - Wraps her arms as much as she can around Notch and Stevie. Warming them with her sunniest smile.

[Stevie] Cries are quieting down-

[Swee Alex] there we go, it was just a dream, kiddo. You're safe.

[Stevie] But it seemed really really real...

[Sweet Alex] Dreams can be like that, but they're still just dreams. No reason to be afriad.

[Lie] - Mentally- It was of something that actually happened Alex... It was one of the last things he saw as a child, you know... Back then...

[Sweet Alex] Freezes for the barest second but doesn't show anything outwardly. Her returning thoughts are as loud as she can manage so Cp will hear her- I didn't know, but what would you have said Cp? He needs to be reassured. He's a small, frightened child.

[CP] Grumbles a bit-

[Lie] - He's going through some stuff as well right now Alex, but he won't hurt Stevie...

[Sweet Alex] Looks deeply into Cp's eyes- I know. I knew that from the first moment I saw them together.

[Lie] - You mean when you saw Stevie as a child again?

[Sweet Alex] Yes. You guys might think I'm a bit of a ditz, but love; I understand.

[Lie] Smiles- Of course you do, it's one of the things which makes you special

[Sweet Alex] I could say the same for you Lie.

This message has been removed.

[Lie] - Thanks, why don't we give them a moment

[Doc] Sinks hir arms into the lava with a sigh - I did too much typing today. My digits are sore. -

[Deer] - Let me see

[Doc] Pulls hir hands out and cracks hir knuckles, little bits of static pop like fireworks around hir joints-

[Deer] Takes Doc's hands, rubbing them to help ease the soreness-

[Doc] Hummms in appreciation - You are so wonderful

[jewel] -sneaks away sticking to the shadows to go look for doc-

[Deer] - Just relax love- She moves up Doc's arms to their shoulders

[Doc] Is happy putty in hir lovers hands-

[jewel] -finds the shrine and sees doc she is in in the hallway just connected to it waiting for the right time to attack being how she is just after doc-

[Doc] Kisses Deerheart as hir hands are occupied.

[jewel] -her hand turns into a normal axe as she is starts to run to doc to attack-

[Deer] Catches sight of the movement- DOC! Look out!

[Doc] Is moving before xe even understands what the problem is, pushing Deerheart away even as xe scrambles to get out of the way.

[Deer] Yelps as she looses balance and hits the floor-

[Doc] Is already shifting as xe puts hirself in front of Deerheart-

[jewel] -is trying hit doc avoiding deer uninterested in her- I will make you pay doc.

[Doc] Is weaving and clipping into the floor- I didn't do anything to you!

[Deer] Sighs- If it's not one thing, it's another

[jewel] -is trying to keep up with doc- yes you did her eye twitches the thing you did that made me pass out brought back so much to mind. -seems to only get madder as she talks-

[Deer] - Jewel please, calm down. They didn't mean anything by it

[Doc] I was just trying to knock you out so you'd stop fighting with BEN!

[jewel] well now its on you because the memories are stronger now and your to blame -lunges at doc-

[Deer] Her own power is beginning to gather-

[Doc] Loses hir footing and stumbles against the fire trough, thankfully xe isn't flammable.

[jewel] -trys to hit doc again since they are down-

[Doc] Goes for a tail sweep while trying to get away from the wall and takes a glancing blow on one paw. Xe cries out in pain- Run away Deerheart!

[Deer] Is starting to get a bit angry-

[Doc] Tries to hit Jewel with an electrical bolt. Xe's getting desperate.

[jewel] -falls to the floor on her butt as she gets shocked afterwards as she glitches slightly from it.-

[Deer] Raises her arm, the seed starting to respond, gathering itself to grab Jewel-

[jewel] -gets up and hold her axe about her head so she could try and hit hir in the head to end this-

[Deer] The seed starts to raise around Jewel to grab the pasta-

[jewel] -stops confuse to what is happening-

[Doc] Opens his jaws to bite at Jewel if she gets close enough- I'll bite you in half! I swear! Get away from me!

[Deer] - Cease your attacks

[jewel] stay out of this this asshole fucking deserves for me to kill them.

[Deer] - No they do not- The seed closes in on Jewel

[jewel] -jumps out of the way instead heading towards doc she head out the door now realizing she will be trapped if doesn't keep running-

[Deer] Scowls-

[Doc] Wants to give chase but realizes the cut on hir back foot is deeper then xe first thought.

[Deer] - Should we send Splender after her?

[Doc] Whimpers - Please... But it might be a feint to see if you'll leave me alone to go get help. I'll call for him over the chat. - Splender? Can you come to the shrine please? Go through the kitchen and up the stairs and ladder.

[Doc] Flops painfully on the floor. Hir hamstring is cut.

[Splender] Excuses himself from the group as he heads in that direction-

[Deer] Approaches to assess the damage-

[Doc] Is lying in a decent sized puddle of blood and can't stand on one of hir four feet.

[Deer] - What can I do Doc?

[Doc] Can you push the parts closed? The pixels should seal if they can touch. I just can't reach it very well, and I don't want to change back. Half my foot will be hanging off.

[Deer] Nods and reaches for the wounds. Her hands getting quickly coated in blood she pushes the wound shut-

-There's a bit of a crackle and Doc winces as the cut edges reconnect-

[Deer] Once sure the wound won't just pop open again she steps back-

[Doc] Thank you for standing up for me. I really didn't expect that kind of reaction. This one's more of a hothead then Cp was.

[Deer] - Are you sure about that?

[Doc] Yeah, because she doesn't have a mate that I could use as a carrot to encourage better behavior.

[Strangled] - Hey Glitchy! Why don't you go find some food and I'll knock some of these trees down

[Glitchy] Will do. -He's off, letting a familiar green pokemon from it's ball as he goes. The Meganium is happy to look around at the new, blocky surroundings.-

[Strangled] Let's out his Oddish- Come on, let's get these tree's down

-The oddish uses vine whip to knock out blocks and it's frustrating Strangled that the tree's are not falling over-

[Strangled] - What the fuck!? What about gravity!

-Glitchy and Meganium do a bit of searching before they find anything even remotely edible. Its a bunch of chickens running about.-

-Meganium scoops several up with vines, just holding them by their legs-

[Strangled] Is just throwing logs down in a rough formation of a house-

[Strangled] Has let his ghastly out to be on guard duty-

-Glitchy just keeps gathering up chickens, since that's all that seems to want to approach them. Nothing hostile yet, either. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad though.-

[Strangled] Has Onyx create a moat around the house-

-Once Glitchy has reached maximum chicken capacity he and Meganium start back. The chickens cluck a lot.-

[Strangled] Has put a very low flat roof on their "house"-

-The clucking of all the trapped chickens start to annoy Glitchy as they enter the small clearing with the house. He gets distracted though by the sight of the house.-

[Glitchy] Not bad

[Strangled] - It will do...

-Pop-

[Meganium] ... Gani... um..? -Is looking at the chicken breast that popped from the now missing chicken that it'd killed.-

[Strangled] See's it- Well that's... Convenient?

[Meganium] -Repeats what it'd done, and another breast falls to the ground.-

[Glitchy] Convenient but.. really fucking odd.

[Strangled] - Well it is Herobrines game...

[Glitchy] His game is fucking weird. The rest, please.

-Rapid popping noise as Meganium kills the rest.-

[Strangled] - I'll see if I can't start a fire to cook those

[Glitchy] Alright. I've got a firetype if you want help

[Strangled] Throws down a log- Have at it

[Glitchy] -Lets out the firetype. Surprise, it's a Flareon.- Ember.

-The flareon spews a medium sized flame on the log.-

[Strangled] Takes one of the chicken breasts and holds it over the fire-

[Strangled] Curses as he burns himself slightly-

[Glitchy] Not your best idea. -The Flareon wanders off to eat a raw breast happily-

[Strangled] - Shut up! I don't see you trying to cook!

This message has been removed.

[Glitchy] That's because I'm not able to cook.

[Strangled] - It's not in either of our games! At least I'm trying!

[Glitchy] ugh... I could try and make us some kind of stew maybe? If you've got a pot, otherwise I'm useless in this department.

[Strangled] - Does it look like we have a pot!?

[Glitchy] Well... Possibly?

[Strangled] Gives Glitchy a dead pan look- Do explain

[Glitchy] Always ready? -He shrugs a bit as he pulls his bag off before digging around in it a bit. He pulls what looks like a squashed pot from it before expanding it open.-

[Strangled] - Why the fuck do you even have that!?

-The log suddenly vanishes as it's completely burned away-

[Glitchy] I like to have everything I might need? I even have shit for those hidden base things from our later games. Don't--- What.

[Glitchy] What the fuck.

[Strangled] - WHERE DID THE LOG GO!?

[Glitchy] I'm just... going to assume that works like the chicken did and leave it at that.

[Strangled] Incoherant yelling as he places down another log-

-The flareon trots back and uses ember again to light the new log before eating some more chicken breasts. Glutton.-

[Strangled] - Well if you're gonna do anything, do it now Glitchy

[Glitchy] On it. -He uses the pot and breasts, plus some food products he has stashed away in his bag to make a basic chicken soup and then puts the pot over the flames-

-On the opposite side from where the two pasta's are, the ground catches on fire-

[Strangled] - SHIT! IT SPREADS!?

[Glitchy] Well isn't that fuckin dandy

[Strangled] - Shit! How do we stop it!?

[Glitchy] How do you put a damn fire out anywhere? Stomp on it???

[Strangled] Tries and catches himself on fire- FUCK!

[Strangled] - WHY THE FUCK DOES MY BODY KEEP FLASHING RED!?

[Strangled] - GLITCHY YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

[jewel] -had wondered closer to the castle after she ran away only to find the nether portal she ends up going through it and going through another one and ends up seeing the fire burning out of control-

-Lots of yelling from inside of the fire-

[jewel] -jumps over the fire to see what's going on-

[Strangled] Has pushed Glitchy into a none burning corner to protect him from the fire-

[jewel] what the fuck is going on here -punches a few fire blocks-

[Strangled] - Jewel? How the fuck did you get here?

[jewel] long story.

[Strangled] His body is burned, it's impressive that he's even standing at the moment-

[jewel] why is there a fire.

[Strangled] - ... Shut up

[jewel] -looks at burning house- so this is your house?

[Strangled] - We just threw it together bitch

[jewel] -seems to still be mad about something- do you really want to start a fight with me?

[Strangled] - Bitch I'd rather get out of the game

[jewel] you think I wouldn't as well this place sucks.

[Glitchy] -Is just sort of standing there in the not on fire patch. Flareon is enjoying all the fire and bouncing around unscathed. Cheap firetype bullshit. Meganium has practically fled the area with all the fire, staying out of reach of the flames.-

[Strangled] - Whatever- He wobbles a little- Damnit

[jewel] do either of you have a water type?

[Strangled] - Nope... But I know Silver has an ice type... Not that it would do us much good

[jewel] -watches the fire burn things-

[Glitchy] That went well. -Seems he's finally come to his senses. He's also clearly sarcastic.

[Strangled] - God damn stupid game...

[jewel] -is muttering under her breath about how splendor has her weapon and how much she still wants to kill doc-

[Strangled] - Who's Doc?

[jewel] an asshole.

[Strangled] - Good to know. Hey, did you happen to see Silver at all?

[jewel] yes I just came from the castle he was in but I had to run because doc had back up and I couldn't get them.

[Strangled] - Castle?

[jewel] yea it's like a huge stone castle.

[Strangled] - Stone huh?- He starts plotting

[jewel] what are you thinking?

[Strangled] - A way in, to get Silver out

[jewel] there are a lot of door I saw when I was out side of the castle.

[Strangled] - I don't think we'll be needing a door...

[jewel] what ever.

[Strangled] - We really should take care of this fire though...

[jewel] -punches another fire putting it out so strangled can see then sits down by glitchy not wanting to deal with it-

[Strangled] - Bitch I tried that earlier and got set on fire

[jewel] how exactly did you try that?

[Strangled] - Stomped on it, like Glitchy suggested

[jewel] this is a video game wouldn't that mean it would assume you stood in it.

[Strangled] - SHUT IT!

[jewel] -has a smug look on her mask-

[Strangled] - Have you seen how badly I'm burnt? I can't do shit right now!

[jewel] you should of thought of that before you stood in a fire.

[Strangled] - YOU BITCH! SHUT IT!

[jewel] you should shut it being how your the only one yelling.

[Strangled] Growls loudly-

[jewel] -is unamused-

[Strangled] - Onyx, do what you can...

-Onyx slams himself into the flames to put them out-

[jewel] -is watching the pokemon-

-Onyx finally extinguishes the flames-

[jewel] -is messing around with what she can turn her hand into-

[Strangled] - You mentioned Splender earlier, is he here as well?

[jewel] yep he took my main weapon.

[Strangled] - Why?

[jewel] because I tried to attack someone. it was just a human.

[Strangled] - Of course you did

[jewel] humans need to die for what they did.

[Strangled] - Remind me what that was again?

[jewel] they never helped me when I called out for help. I never had anyone except my abusive family. I am so glad they are dead.

[Strangled] - Hey, at least you have a new family

[jewel] yea at least you guys come when I am in danger.

[Strangled] - Well who else is gonna watch our backs? We may not always get along, but we are there for each other

[jewel] -smiles-

[Strangled] Winces as the burns sting as a breeze passes-

[jewel] -stands up and stretches out her cloak to protect strangle from the breeze-

[Strangled] - Thanks... We really do need a plan though...

[jewel] it wont be easy we are out numbered and I am pretty sure most of them are more powerful then us.

[Strangled] - They usually are. You know I'm not one for direct attacks either... My main concerns are getting Silver, my Charizard, and finding a way out

[jewel] last time i saw silver he was playing video games in a room with a door to the outside.

[Strangled] - Yeah but what are the chances of him still being there by the time we get there?

[jewel] its our only lead to his location we have to at least try that room first.

[Meganium] -Trudges up beside Strangled and nudges head against him- Gaaannn.

[Strangled] Winces in pain at the nudge-

-Meganium's petals glow before it pulses, and Strangled feels a bit better. The pokemon had used heal pulse.-

[Strangled] Muttered thanks- For now I think we need to reserve our strength, we don't know how far from this castle we are...

[jewel] its right next to the portal i went in.

[Strangled] - The portal we came out of is the only one we saw

[jewel] well i when in one portal and came out yours i think i could lead you back.

[Strangled] - That could work...

-There are groans and clacks starting to emerge from the woods around them-

[Strangled] - OH NOW WHAT!?

[jewel] -turns her hands into swords she doesn't like the sound-

[Strangled] - Ghastly! Use spook!

-Ghastly used spook, it doesn't stop the moans and clacking-

[jewel] -ready to attack what ever come out of the woods-

-Hordes of Zombies and Skeletons start coming into view-

[Strangled] - FUCK!

[jewel] -lunges at the group attacking as many as she can at once-

[Strangled] - ONYX!

-the Onyx begins attacking as well-

[jewel] -seems to be having way to much fun-

-More mobs keep approaching, including creepers which are preparing to explode-

[jewel] -jewel tries chopping off creeper's heads to make them stop-

[Doc] Is feeling a bit better and decides to put hir downtime [sitting on the floor of the shrine recovering] to use, xe is working on pinpointing the unlucky intruders position on the server. Xe can't see what they're doing, only what kind of biome they're in.

[Doc] mutters - So the Jewel found the two reds... interesting.

-Onyx just starts making rapid loops around the group-

[Splender] Bursts into the shrine- What is it!? What's wrong!?

[Strangled] - WE HAVE TO AT LEAST MAKE IT TO MORNING!

[Doc] Still flopped with blood under hir healing leg. Xe's fussing with hir admin display. - You missed it. Jewel made another attempt to kill me. Deerheart frightened her off.

[Splender] - I'm so sorry!

[Doc] Don't blame yourself, I'll mend.

[Splender] - But I'm the one who brought her here!

[Doc] I told you I intended to purge everyone eventually anyway. I'm playing with TNT no matter how I do this. I'm going to get hurt occasionally.

[Splender] - Still, I feel bad

-A spider lunges at Jewel-

[jewel] -stabs in in the stomach and throws it-

[Strangled] Has all his pokemon out and fighting-

[Doc] It's okay. I'd hug you but I want to stay sitting for a little longer. I have an idea anyway. I'm aggravated with them, but I'm not a cruel person and they are in survival out there. I think I'll make them a little present.

[Splender] - A present? I love presents!

[Doc] There's an option in the seed generator to spawn a trunk with some basic stuff to give a new player a leg up when they're just starting out. I'm just going to send them a box of tools and some food for the hell of it.

[Splender] - How nice!

[Deer] - They may just reject it though...

[Doc] Eh, I know it's rough out there. And they can if they want. That's on them. But I would hope survival instincts would win out. If not... well, then we'll see them at the spawn eventually.

[Deer] - True

[Splender] - Ah but they are from a different game, their survival instincts are different

[Doc] Shrugs- You know them better then me, but it costs me nothing to try. So lets see... some picks and a hoe, root veggies, they're easy to propigate. A furnace and some coal. A crafting table... bucket is always useful... They already have beds... Am I forgetting anything?

[Deer] - Some bread or apples?

[Doc] Good eye. Done and done!

[Splender] - I hope they'll take it...

[Doc] Here goes nothing. - Fires off the bit of code and spawns the trunk nearby where the three are fighting. It pops in with a ring of torches around it so it will be found easily.

[Strangled] - OH NOW WHAT!?

[jewel] it looks like a chest just be carful if you open it.

[Strangled] - Later! We have to deal with these bastards first!

[Splender] - Do you need anything else Doc?

[Doc] No, I think we're okay, at the least I wanted you to know what was going on. I'm okay with those three running wild because I've been waiting far too long for Cp to be able to teach me and Lie to safely make portals to the outside world. When I'm up and around I'll teach you how to game hop too since it's mostly safe to leave the server now.

[Splender] - Oh that reminds me, I should probably go check in at the manor soon. Brother will be getting very worried...

[Doc] Can I ask... what are you going to say to him about all this? I'm assuming you can't lie.

[Splender] - I can at least tell him that the others are safe and healthy, that should calm him for a little while... Aaaaaand I might be able to push the others into some sort of altercation which could distract him...

[Doc] That would be greatly appreciated Splender. Will you be gone long?

[Splender] - Not likely, I just have to get CP to let me out and back in

[Doc] I... I think I can get up. I'll walk with you. I think I know where he is. - Shifts down and puts some gentle pressure on hir foot. - Okay, I'm good. Lets go.

[Splender] Happily follows Doc and Deer-

-CP has moved away from the bed now while Stevie is curled up in Notch's lap. CP is grumbly after everything that just happened-

[Notch] Looks up- Hey Doc, Deerheart, Splender. 

[Doc] Awww, Stevie looks so peaceful Markus.

[CP] - He wasn't just a few minutes ago...

[Doc] Why? Did something happen?

[Lie] - Stevie had a nightmare... About CP's removal

[Doc] Freezes- Does that mean he's getting his memories back?

[Lie] - We don't know, CP did mention that he had still been a child at the time of his removal though...

[Doc] Rests a hand on Cps shoulder - Did you... enter his dream...?

[CP] Sighs- Yes...

[Doc] Hugs him gently - I'm sorry Cp. If you need to talk to someone I'm always here for you.

[CP] - FUCKING STOP THAT!

[Splender] Whacks CP upside the head- Language!

[Doc] Okay, I'm sorry - Backs off. - I just understand what you went through. You know I care.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Lie] Mentally to Doc- I think he's been through enough already tonight. He did just kinda confirm to Notch that Notch is making some sort of progress with him

[Doc] Accidently blurts - Really?

[CP] - Really what?

[Doc] NOTHING. Splender needed to talk to you.

[CP] Turns towards Splender- What is it?

[Splender] - I need to stop by the manor real quick

[CP] Sighs- Fine...- He makes an opening, the air on the other side reeks of death and old blood as CP leads Splender through

[Doc] Gets a whiff and coughs. - Holy...

[Lie] Backs up a little as the portal closes- That's what it smells like?

[Doc] at Lie- I once made a comment that a bright blossom like yourself would wither away in the place where the creepypastas live. Now I'm positive that would be the case.

[Lie] - I can see that, or rather, smell it...

[Stevie] - Where'd brother go?

[Notch] Eyes watering - Someplace that isn't safe for you. But he'll be right back I'm sure.

[Stevie] Clutches at Notch's shirt- But what if he gets hurt! Like in my dream!

[Deer] - It's okay Stevie, you're brother knows what he's doing

[Doc] Paces a little, xe's grimacing because hir foot is still aching a bit.

[Jeff] Has had enough of the cold and has finally come down from his room-

[Jeff] Having ignored the food Liu left he makes his way towards the kitchen-

[Doc] I feel like I should burn some incense or something....

[Jeff] Reaches the bottom of the short stairs to the vie room- Hmm, smells like home

[Doc] The words that came to my mind were more like morgue or charnel house...

[Jeff] - Nope, that's the smell of home

[Doc] Then your nose has my condolences.

[Deer] Has gone to retrieve some cocoa for Stevie who's still a bit scared

[Splender] Enters the manor through the tv in the main room, he rather cheerily skips his way up to his brothers room- Brother! I'm home~

[Slender] Looks up from his desk, there is a semblance of dark circles under where his eyes should be- Splender? What are you wearing?

[Splender] Looks down at himself- Oh! It's a gift! I'm here to check in and tell you something!

[Slender] Sighs with slight frustration- What is it Splender?

[Splender] - I know where the others are! They're all safe and healthy! I'm keeping an eye on them

[Slender] - Can you tell me where they are?

[Splender] - In Herobrine's game!

[Slender] - Of course they are...

[Splender] - OH! And Herobrine has a mate! She's very nice and pretty!

[Slender] - Interesting...

[Splender] Notes his brothers general disinterest- Brother? What's wrong?

[Slender] - It's Sally... Something is wrong and we don't know what. She apparently touched LJ's box, but she hasn't been well since... I don't know what's happening, and neither does EJ, Locklear, or Anne...

[Splender] Wilts a little, knowing Sally is like a daughter to Slender- Brother, is there anything I can do?

[Slender] - Unless you know of another doctor willing to help us, then I don't think so. Go back to the others, keep them safe...

[Splender] - Okay... Do you mind if I take Smile with me?

[Slender] - Go ahead, he's depressed without Jeff anyways...

[Splender] Nods and heads out of Slender's room calling for Smile. The big red and black malamute quickly comes over- Come on Smile, let's go see Jeff- Splender then approaches the main tv again and CP opens the portal once more, letting both Splender and Smile through


	115. Into The Slenders den

[Lie] Holds her breath as she see's the portal open again-

[Jeff] Glances over as a large red and black streak barrels towards him and slams into him, hard-

[Doc] Leaps back- What on earth is that?!

[Smile] Has knocked Jeff to the ground and is licking his face while his tail whips through the air happily-

[Jeff] - Smile! Stop that!

[Doc] Oh. This is the dog that you were missing? 

[Notch] That's a DOG? It looks more like a bear!

[Smile] Looks at Notch with his human like smile-

[Notch] HOLY CRAP.

[Jeff] Rough houses with Smile once the dog isn't looking-

[Smile] Barks loudly and jumps back, wanting to play-

[Splender] Steps back through with CP following-

[Doc] Opens a trunk and comes up with a bone - Uhh? Heel?

[Smile] Barks and sniffs the bone-

[Doc] Offers- Here, if you want it.

[liu] -walks into the room- whoa that's a big dog jeff is that the smile?

[Smile] Grabs the bone and lays down to start gnawing on it

[Smile] Perks at his name and sniffs in Liu's direction-

[Jeff] Is genuinely smiling- Yeah, that's Smile

[Doc] Interesting teeth... but I guess I have no room to talk...

[CP] Walks over to Lie in case Smile decides to try anything towards her-

[Deer] Whispers to Doc- But what about his insanity?

[liu] -kneels down in smile's direction and holds out his hand- hi there smile I'm liu jeff's brother.

[Doc] I guess we need Lj or BEN...

[Smile] Gets up and cautiously approaches Liu to sniff his hand-

[Deer] - But hasn't he outlived his natural life span?

[liu] -lets smile sniff him-

[Splender] - Er, Doc? There's something I'd like to discuss with you... In private if possible...

[Doc] Good point... but I think I need to know a little bit more before I attempt anything. Splender? What's Smile's story? Is the dog carrying a human soul or something?

[Doc] Oh! Sorry, yes anything. 

[Splender] Shakes head- No, he's a normal dog, other than when that photo was taken of him, he started morphing into how he looked like in the photo...

[Doc] How did he look in the photo? Like he does now? - Has already gotten an idea and started riffling in hir excess code bank. 

[Splender] - Pretty much how he looks now, but white instead of red

[Doc] Oookkkaaay I got it. I'll just use the pokemon code on him. Nether, it might actually make him smarter.

[Doc] Has anyone seen Lj?

[Splender] - He's already pretty smart, like CP he can affect dreams

[Smile] Is running around Jeff happily-

[Doc] Ah. Can he talk?

[Splender] - To other pasta's, we have yet to find anyone else who can understand him...

[liu] -is smiling seeing how genuinely happy jeff is-

[Doc] I ask because the pokemon can talk to their trainers. It's just a matter of spending lots of time listening to inflections.

[Splender] - I don't know, but I really do need to speak with you privately...

[Doc] Sorry! I'm a little distracted. We can go in the kitchen if you want, since the ceiling is higher then my room.

[Splender] - Thank you- teleports down there

[Doc] Follows- What's on your mind?

[Splender] - So apparently, LJ's box is capable of removing Insanity as well, at least, I think it is...

[Doc] It is an extension of him right? Since his doll was originally connected to it... oh... Splender, did one of the non-digital pastas get hurt?!

[Splender] - Sally did, apparently she's been getting worse since she managed to touch the box... My brother views her as a daughter and none of the doctors within the manor seem capable of helping her!

[Doc] You know I'll do whatever I can... but... you'd be sending me alone into the lions den. Unless you can arrange some kind of truce, I wouldn't get one foot in the door, especially since it's my fault in the first place. I'm pretty sure Slender would kill me on sight.

[Splender] - OH! You most certainly wouldn't be alone! I'd go with you! I'd never dream of letting you in there by yourself!

[Doc] Swallows hard - I can do more for her here you know. If she's translated to code I can fix near anything. 

[Splender] - Plus I don't think brother knows your the cause of this, he knows a digital entity has done this, but nothing more than that. I'm afraid though it won't be possible to bring her here, brother's too protective of her...

[Doc] And I need to leave Cp behind I suppose so he doesn't get suspicious?

[Splender] - Well he knows I'm with CP and the others, so it might actually be better to bring him along...

[Doc] That actually makes me feel a lot better. Not that I don't trust you. But I can't get back here from there without Cp.

[Splender] - Very true. How soon do you think we can do this?

[Doc] As soon as possible. It sounds like this is something serious and I don't want to keep your brother waiting when he thinks his childs life is at stake. I'll get my best potions and meet you back in the vine room in ten minutes. Just tell Cp what we're doing okay?

[Splender] - Very well, I'll do that

[Splender] tp's back to the vine room- CP, we're going to the manor

[CP] - You're going back already?

[Splender] - No, we are. Sally needs us... And Doc

[CP] - Sally?

[Splender] - Yes, so be ready

[Doc] Comes back in with a full inventory and bulging pockets to boot. - Deerheart? I have to go... out there. If anything happens to me... I'll respawn in our bed.

[Deer] - I hope you don't- She hugs Doc

[Doc] I'll come home safe one way or the other. - Kisses her sweetly and disengages to face Splender. - I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

[Splender] Nods and glances at CP who opens another portal, the smell isn't as strong this time-

[Doc] Follows-

-The enter into CP's old room this time, it's rather barren, a queen sized bed with broken and bloodied diamond tools under it, a computer, a dresser, and a door which leads to a bathroom-

[Doc] Looks around at the spartan room, there's an air of disuse and the familar gleam of the broken tools draws hir eye. Xe nods at Cp grimly.

[CP] Approaches the door to the hallway and opens it, the smell of death immediately growing stronger. The outside of the door is colored the same as CP's shirt and is adorned with a single redstone torch-

[Doc] Tries not to cough-

[Splender] - She's probably in brother's room...

[Doc] crouches a bit- Should we announce ourselves or are we sneaking?

[CP] - No need for either, we'll end up seeing Slender either way

[Doc] That doesn't make me feel any better....

[Splender] - Don't worry, I'm here, I'll sway him from doing anything

[Doc] Trying not to get distracted by a mix of fear and discomfort at being high res again.

[CP] Starts leading them down the hall towards Slender's room, each door they pass is adorned to match the resident inside. BEN's door is easily recognizable by it's green color and circuit pattern while Jeff's is white and blood spattered right next to it-

[Doc] Is tiptoeing, trying not to let hir metal heels clack against the floor. It's far too quiet.

[CP] Approaches a very large set of wooden doors, elegantly carved to remind someone of a forest and knocks politely on it. It doesn't take long for Slender to open it, the being towering over even Splender at about twenty feet in height-

[Slender] - Herobrine...

[Doc] Looks up and up, feeling like a small child hirself-

[Splender] - Brother, I brought another doctor, they should be able to help Sally...

[Doc] Waves plesantly.

[Slender] Where his eyes should be makes a motion of eyes narrowing- Normally I wouldn't approve of this, but I have run out of options...- He steps aside and heads for a door which leads to his actual bedroom within his office. His suit jacket and red tie are tossed onto his desk chair, showing just how long it's been since Slender last hunted

[Doc] Tries to keep smiling as if nothing is wrong while the terrifying eyeless face stares into hir soul. Xe's glad when he turns to lead them inside.

-Inside the bedroom Sally is laying on the edge of the massive bed, her body and pink dress seeming to flicker in and out of existence. Anne is sitting next to the bed, her hand instinctually going for her chainsaw which is nearby at the sight of a stranger while EJ is rifling through his medical books-

[Doc] Is doing everything xe can to not run in terror. - Well, since I'm coming in at such a late hour, can you tell me what you guys have already tried?

[EJ] - Everything we can think of, but that's pretty limited since Sally here is technically a ghost...

[Doc] Takes out a carrot and starts poking at it - I see... give me just a minute... I need to make a call...

[Slender] Sits on the edge of the bed on the side opposite of where Sally is, his tendril reaching over to brush against her small face-

[EJ] - Herobrine... What sort of nut did you bring here?

[CP] - Just wait

[Doc] It's only looks like a carrot, it's a phone. Now that I know what I'm dealing with precisely I want to ask a friend for a second opinion on my first thoughts. Excuse me for a sec- is wiggling hir fingers like xe's typing

[Splender] Kneels next to Sally- Hey kiddo

[Sally] Whimpers a little as her body flickers- Splendy...

[Splender] - Cheer up, you'll be back to top condition in no time!

[Doc] I need to do what? Holy... okay, can it be digital? Yeah, yeah... Gede, that sounds about right... Ugh, yes I trust you... Thank you for the help...

[Doc] You guys don't care if I get blood on the floor do you?

[CP] Gives Doc a dead pan look- Doc... Please tell me you're joking...

[Doc] I'm being polite!

[Slender] - At this point in time I do not care

[Doc] Okay... Just hang on.... I need to spawn a few things. - Pulls out an egg and drains the fluids in the trash before powdering the shell in hir fist. Xe lays down a half slab and makes a circle out of the dust on the top. Then there's a squwak as xe spawns a chicken and pins it with one hand. - Sorry little guy. - Xe fiddles around and the digital bird becomes a black rooster.

[EJ] Is watching in interest, there's a slight drip from the black tar like substance which drips from his eyes-

[Doc] Pulls out a small scalpel and slits it's throat neatly with some whispered words. - Cp, can you assist for a moment? I need the body burned to ash and bone.

[CP] Ignites the chicken easily-

[EJ] - Awwww, I could've gotten some sort of snack out of that...

[Doc] It's a sacrifice. I need all of it.

[Slender] - EJ if you need food I've put a little in the cupboard over there

[EJ] Goes to the cupboard and opens it, retrieving what appears to be a lung, he tilts his mask up and starts eating it-

[Doc] Pulls out a swatch of purple fabric and puts the bones and ashes in the center along with a handful of sweet smelling herbs and a very large crystal. Xe pulls up the edges and draws it closed with more words falling reverently from hir lips. Even saying a prayer to Xophiel as xe stitches.

[CP] Is keeping an eye on Anne who has her hand firmly around the handle of the chainsaw-

[Doc] Walks over to Sally with the packet. - A ghost needs something to hang on to. Xe adds a little statick around hir hands and reaches down through Sallys form to lay the packet gently in her core.

[Sally] Shudders as the bag enters her-

[Doc] It's a special kind of rootwork - It's codes as well as spiritual power. A simple machine for a ghost to live inside

[Splender] Watches nervously-

[Sally] Her body slowly stops flickering, becoming more real once more. She opens her eyes to reveal a dull green and as she sits up blood flows from her head across her face-

[Doc] It will run for seven years. Before that time is up, you'll need to follow Herobrine into Minecraft. Then I can make you a fully digital ghost and you can go wherever you please.

[CP] - Give her a moment Doc

[Doc] She's got time.

[Sally] After a moment her eyes brighten and the blood stops flowing, although her face still shows that it had streamed down her face- Papa?

[Slender] - I'm right here child

[Splender] Springs forwards to hug Sally- OH SALLY! Don't worry us like that!

[Anne] Grabs a damp cloth and begins wiping off Sally's face-

[Doc] Can I have a look at that head wound?

[Sally] - Anne!

[CP] - It's already closed Doc, it's a remnant from how she was killed

[Doc] Oh, okay, I couldn't tell between the hair and the blood.

[CP] - It opens when she's killing, scaring, or just in a generally bad mood

[Doc] Ouch...

[Sally] Has gotten away from Splender and Anne and has crawled into Slender's lap-

[EJ] Approaches Doc- So I'm guessing your a witch doctor then...

[Doc] Amongst other things... I have lots of interests. My specialty is digital repairs but since I had to do it out here I improvised. Using a code chicken helped make the underlying structures for her soul to cling too. But I'd still like to hook her up to respawn before too much time has passed. It's good insurance.

[EJ] - Respawn?

[Doc] My home, Herobrine's native game Minecraft, has a very forgiving structure for when people die. No matter where or how you die; you poof and wake up in the last bed you slept in.

[EJ] - Interesting. Something like that could be useful rather than some of the medical stuff I have to do here. Just kill them rather than waste months on healing them

[Slender] Looks at his brother- Splender, would you mind starting lunch?

[Doc] Harsh. There are ways to heal in game too. Several different types of potions and you can get healthier just by eating.

[Splender] - Of course brother!- Happily goes of to start prepping things in the kitchen

[EJ] - If only that were true out here...

[Doc] Didn't you ever ask Cp for some of his? His taste nasty for some reason, but they're just as effective.

[EJ] - Only in emergencies and if he were there at the time

[Doc] Do you.. want some of mine? I broguht a couple and I can propigate things in my inventory.

[EJ] - I wouldn't mind, not that I'd probably use them much

[Doc] Produces a bowl of the cold healing paste and multiples it. Setting bowls on most of the flat surfaces in the room. Before doing the same with a bottle of level three healing potion 

[Slender] Watches with a wary eye- Herobrine, Splender mentioned that you now have a mate?

[CP] Starts cursing under his breath-

[Doc] She actually helped with the paste.

[Slender] - She has healing abilities?

[Doc] She makes flowers, one of them heals.

[EJ] Snickers-

[Doc] Pulls out one of the healing blooms, it glows softly

[Anne] Looks at Slender briefly before Slender nods at her. She leaves the room with her chainsaw dragging behind her-

[CP] Growls- Doooooooc...

[Doc] What? - Mentally- Do you actually want me to try to lie to them?!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Slender] - Lying would be useless

[Doc] Gestures at Slender- See?

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Slender] - I do wish to meet your mate Herobrine

[Doc] Looks up at Slender nervously - If you can read my mind, I might as well be frank... His mate is a Herobrine and so am I. Those of us who are not battle-hardened are very sensitive creatures. We rule our little worlds like gods and are very in tune to the natures of our individual seeds, mostly to the point of protecting the enviroment if it is disrespected. We mate rarely and usually for life because the loss of our mates can nearly kill us. 

But I can sense everything around me so sharply, the smell of old blood and death alone is making every pixel scream for me to flee in terror, and I think her reaction would be very similar. I came because someone needed help, and the only reason I'm still standing here is because I'm physically unable to return to my own world without Cp's assistance... and I'd rather not leave without Splender since I really enjoy his company and I promised to teach him how to game-hop. 

\- Xe holds the glowing healing flower gently against hir breast - It might only be my fear, but... I feel this blossom already dying in the darkness that lives here.

[Slender] Motions for the others to leave them, CP hesitates but does obey Slender, passing a spare diamond sword into Doc's inventory. Once alone in the room with Doc and Sally, Slender turns his attention towards Doc. He can taste Doc's fear but isn't feeding- Did you know that she sensed you the moment you entered my Manor? She immediately wanted to bring you under her power, however I am holding her at bay for now. Do you know why?

[Doc] I suspected as much, but Splender promised me safe passage because I was going on a mission of mercy. And because I helped Sally? And for all you know I may be toxic if she tries to take me. This body is full of suprises.

[Slender] Shakes his head- I am holding her at bay because you are... Interesting, nor have a ever seen an entity be able to fight her so well. On that we are rather similar, I am one of the few which can control her, thus why I bring those affected by her into my home

[Doc] Then you have my respect for taking in those afflicted. But I have the cure, and since I can also provide a suitible replacement for what she gives. I think driving her off may be a better answer in the long run.

[Slender] - Perhaps, but she provides much protection against many other things, including possession by other entities and gives the pasta's an edge in battle

[Doc] Is being immortal not a better replacement? And an exorcisim is as easy as emptying the recycling bin when the patient is a digital entity. It seems to me like they can all fight just fine on their own. 

[Slender] - She provides immortality as well, most pasta's have not aged a day since she gave them power. However, I do not appreciate you leaving my house as quiet as it is...

[Doc] It's only temporary. What happened to Sally was because Lj wasn't quarantined quickly enough.

[Slender] His grip on Sally tightens a little- I particularly do not like you placing the children here in harm's way...

[Doc] As I said, it was not intentional. I'm quite protective of children as a general rule. I know what it's like to... lose them.

[Slender] - Just about everything is a child in comparison to me, the ones here are lucky, most other's with my level of control over Insanity would use them as disposable pawns, I however have been trying to teach them how to control her better

[Doc] But you don't need her. I'm willing to help, just give me a chance. You don't even know what I've already accomplished.

[Slender] - Oh but I do, I can see it in your mind, through her collective memories as well

[Doc] Then what are your thoughts, if mine are so clear to you?

[Slender] - I have not yet decided what to think yet. I believe at this point my best option, is patience

[Doc] Then I'll make the waiting worthwild. I've been unable to let any of the digital pastas leave my little realm hence they bring hostiles back in with them or get attacked, or my carriers get touched by someone who might be hurt by the removal of their Insanity. But I want to make them free to come and go again.

[Slender] - then what would you suggest?

[Doc] BEN and LJ need to stay a bit longer for everyone elses safety. BEN's busy with his new mate anyway. And me and Cp intend to teach your brother Splender to move digitally so he can come and go. Jeff would probably storm out if I give him the option, even with Jane and Liu there, but he might come back out of boredom or curiousity. 

As for Jewel and the two Reds, well you might be amused at their current predicament. They seem intent on heroically storming my castle and 'rescuing' Lost Silver. I'd like to let them have their little adventure, if you don't mind. Personally I have no intention of stopping them from doing anything except hurting the other inhabitants of the server.

[Slender] Thinks for a moment- Very well, we'll see how this "plan" of your turns out. As for the ones still here, I would advise you not touch them

[Doc] My main concern was the ones who were already partly or fully digital, the others need to be stripped in my realm so they don't die without their Insanity and I can code them into the digital realm as a replacment for it. Beyond that it was just a matter of it not being safe to go out, Cp was nearly killed out here several times by his fellow pastas.

[Slender] - That I find hard to believe, Herobrine is one of our strongest members, we we're however trying to retrieve him because we were unaware of what had happened to him

[Doc] Well he didn't want to be retrieved. And trying to get Cp someplace he doesn't want to be is like, trying to give a cat- scratch that, like trying give BEN a bath!

[Slender] A small chuckle escapes him- I'm assuming you've tried that then?

[Doc] Sucessfully, more then once. The trick is to hit him with a magma cream and use lava instead of water.

[Slender] - Interesting... Normally I just let Jeff and LJ wrestle him into the tub...

[Doc] Jeff would eat glass before he'd do anything to help me. He wouldn't let me fix his face until he'd made a huge mess trying to eat and drink with holes in his cheeks and nearly died from blood loss.

[Slender] - Of course he did, Insanity would occasionally complain about the work it took to keep those wounds sealed but not healed

[Doc] Points hir face - I left the scars like I did my own, but he's still pissed at me. Hell, I brought his brother back from the dead for him and he's still mad, he's a difficult one.

[Slender] - He has gotten better. Like most here he was essentially a very feral dog when I first found him

[Doc] Then theres still hope. I'm not one to give up on people, but that makes me feel better. Cp is the one I'm really proud of. He's still a little emotionally constipated, but always making improvements.

[Slender] - He was one of the hardest at first, until Sally here started getting through to him

[Sally] Giggles a little-

[Doc] I've been nothing but patient and kind with him. And being in love was a nice incentive to help his behavior. He's much less murdery without Insanity prodding him too. - Looks at Sally with a smile- He's good with kids. He'd choke before telling his little brother how much he loves him, but I can see it in his body language and how he freaks if the kid wanders towards anything even remotely dangerous.

[Slender] - I'd seen the memories of his past with his brother. In my opinion since the wound was so fresh to him that Sally reminded him of his little brother... Well, before Insanity got to him

[Doc] I meant currently, but yes, I could see that. He has such painful father issues. Markus is doing his best but it's slow going.

[Slender] - Markus?

[Doc] You know of Notch right? We discovered that the NOTCHs are a type of AI, but the real Notch is a human programmer named Markus. He's currently in our game helping take care of Cp's brother who thinks Markus is his real dad. There was an accident with a potion and Stevie's currently a small child again.

[Slender] - Ah, I see. You keep referring to Herobrine as CP, may I ask why?

[Doc] Because there are multiple Herobrines, they're a very rare spawn in Minecraft as well as a type of glitch. We use acronyms to keep it clear who we're reffering too. He's our Creepy Pasta brine. I already had a name before I became a brine, so I don't need one.

[Slender] - Interesting. Well, as engaging as this conversation has been, perhaps we should head for the kitchen so Splender doesn't only make waffles for lunch again

[Doc] Is looking slightly green from the smell - I would be okay with that. I'm not much in the mood for meat.

[Slender] Carries Sally and heads out the room and down towards the kitchen. They descend a large staircase where CP is waiting. CP gives Doc a questioning look-

[Doc] Makes a rather stressed out face -

[CP] Falls into step besides Doc as the pass through the foyer and into the kitchen. The kitchen is near spotless and doesn't smell nearly as bad as the rest of the house. Splender is at one of the counters watching several waffle makers at once-

[Doc] Is grateful for the change of smell and scenery. - do you need a hand Splendy?

[Splendy] - Nope!

[Slender] Sighs in irritation, his own tendrils reaching out grabbing an apron and opening the fridge while grabbing a cutting board and a knife-

[Doc] Sits down on a stool in front of the kitchen island and swings hir feet for a moment like a child. Xe gets a thought and fiddles around for a sec before setting out a large jar of thick golden fluid.

[Splender] - Ooh! What's that?

[CP] Growls- Doooooc...

[Splender] Is quickly slicing vegetables and throwing them into a pot-

[Doc] One of my brother brines has a sort of beehive in game. He calls them touchies. So it's basically really good raw honey. Cp's annoyed because the fermented version is an aphrodesiac, but the raw stuff doesn't do anything worse then make your blood sugar go up.

[Slender] - Don't let our brother know that can be turned into an aphrodisiac...

[Doc] It's very specific. If you have a mate you'll go to them. If not it just makes it feel nice to touch objects and people and be touched yourself, even if it's not sexual.

[Slender] - Still... He'd use it to his advantage

[Doc] He won't get to if we eat it. I like it better then syrup.

[Slender] - We can put it in a dispenser so everyone can share it if they want- He's moved onto the next bit of food to prepare

[CP] To Doc- Are we seriously staying for lunch?

[Doc] Gives Cp a look that screams - do you really expect me to say no?!

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Sally] Slides out of Slender's arms and runs over to CP- Big brother Herobrine! Let's play!

[CP] - Not now Sally, we'll be eating soon

-There's a lovely combination of smells now filling the air in the kitchen-

[Doc] Oh. I know, here, try adding some of these to the mix for a couple of waffles - Xe has a double handful of little white berries. - I've only made pancakes with them but it should work if you don't smash the lid down.

[Splender] - Okay!

[Slender] - What are they?

[Doc] They're from a vine that me and Cp's wife Lie made together. They're sweet and kind of crackle in your mouth like pop rocks. We call them lightning berries.

[Slender] - So that's you're mates name then CP? Lie?

[CP] -Yeah? What of it?

[Sally] Reaches for a berry but can't quite reach due to short arms-

[Doc] Offers a few for her to take-

[Sally] Smiles as she takes them and pops one into her mouth, she's surprised by the crackling in her mouth

[Doc] Watch this- Xe takes one between hir fingertips and smushes it. It makes a loud pap of statick like popping digital bubble wrap.

[Sally] Giggles happily-

[Slender] - Herobrine, just what does your mate look like?

[CP] - None of your business

[Slender] - Herobrine...

[Doc] Long white tresses, lovely glowing eyes, sometimes a cat.

[Slender] - A cat?

[CP] - DOC!

[Doc] He can read my thoughts Cp. I'm not psychic like you, and I'm used to being loud so TLOT can hear me. Lie can be a cat. Things are more maleable digitally. I like having a second shape. You may think i'm just a big doofy dragon but it is useful sometimes.

[CP] - Doc... Shut up

[Slender] - Well at least you seem to have entered Herobrine's friend circle...

[CP] - I DO NOT!

[Doc] I feel like I earned it. Blood, sweat, tears and endless crowbarring.

[Slender] - As it usually is with him

[CP] - Shut up, both of you

[Doc] Genuine smile- It helps that I'm besties with his girl.

[Slender] - I still desire to meet her in person. Perhaps you could bring her here soon Herobrine?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Maybe... we could compromise? Meet on more neutral ground?

[Slender] - And what do you mean by that?

[Doc] I don't know. A cafe? A nice park? A zoo?

[CP] - All of which are pretty much places Slenders can't go Doc

[Doc] I thought he had a human form?

[Slender] - We are human like in appearance, but this isn't much taller than the shortest I can get. The shortest of the four of us here are Offender and Trender which are closer to human heights...

[Doc] Wait.... I know a place.... Can you teleport anywhere Slender?

[Slender] - Yes

[Doc] Let me call them first so they're expecting company and don't freak out. I don't think they'll care. - Hops up and pulls out the carrot again before tapping at it and walking to the other end of the room.

[Splender] Has made an ungodly number of waffles-

[Slender] Has finished making a stew and a pasta to go along with it-

[Sally] Is still happily eating the berries-

[Doc] Comes back, - Okay. She doesn't care. She said she'd leave the computer on for us. What's the best way to do this? I think it's pretty far from our current location.

[Splender] - I can help brother get there!

[CP] - You and I can travel by digital means Doc

[Slender] Dries his hands after washing them and puts the dirty dishes in the sink- First we should eat- He begins taking all the food out into the dining room

[Doc] Would rather stay in the kitchen, it's comforting somehow, but follows anyway.

-The dining room houses a very long table with place setting at every spot. Already some of the pasta's and proxies have gathered-

[Doc] Stops short and just kind of stands their nervously. Since everyone has a place xe's not sure where to sit and if it would be a faux pas to take the place of someone currently on the server.

[CP] Once again rolls his eyes and drags Doc over to a seat next to his usual one and sits him there. There chair Doc's sitting in smells vaguely familiar-

[Doc] Squirms, realizing it's BENs chair. Xe turns up hir glitch up hot enough to sterilize it without setting the wood on fire.

[CP] - Really Doc?

[Doc] I'm a doctor dammit. I like things to be clean.

-Others are sitting and grabbing food. One of the humans sitting closer to Slender keeps twitching with his neck cracking loudly-

[EJ] Has a plate full of organs in front of him-

[Doc] Swallows nervously and takes a waffle and some pasta before eating delicately. Xe's trying to be quiet and unnoticed.

-There's quite a lot of conversation at the table as more join including two more slender beings. Nobody seems to care that Doc is there-

[Doc] Finishes eating and drinks a little water while watching them from the corners of hir eyes.

[Toby] Reaches for more waffles and Slender smacks him upside the head-

[Slender] - That's enough Toby

[CP] Keeps a wary eye on Offender-

[Trender] Is scrutinizing Doc's clothes-

[Doc] Is trying to disguise the fact that xe feels like xe's having a hearts attack from the stress.

[CP] - Calm down Doc, you're just feeding them right now

[Doc] Takes Cp's hand under the table and squeezes it a bit. Xe's trembling.

[CP] First instinct is to jerk his hand away but he doesn't-

[Offender] - So Herobrine~ Who's the new member?

[Doc] I'm just visiting with my brother brine.

[CP] - Fuck off Offender!

[Offender] Laughs- Don't I always?

[Splender] - Xe's under my protection brother, so don't even think about it

[Doc] Actually looks at Offender and shudders a bit, the fedora is just the icing on the shithead cake.

[Offender] Gives a shark like grin-

[Doc] Shows hir own triangular teeth.

[Offender] - I like them

[Doc] Grips Cp a bit tighter, and looks away in irritation.

[CP] Mutters- Come on, I'm through eating- He pulls away from Doc's hand and stands, motioning Doc to follow him as he heads for his room

[Doc] Follows gratefully.

[CP] Opens his door and goes and flops on the bed, his foot nudging one of the broken picks-

[Doc] Hesitates a moment before sitting in his desk chair. Xe lets hir tension unravel a bit and pants from the slight pain in hir chest.

[CP] - You gonna be okay?

[Doc] I'll live. But my anxiety is getting to me. I haven't felt this awful since... well, it's been a while.

[CP] - You'll be fine, you're under the protection of a slender

[Doc] I feel like I'm under the sword of Damocles . Speaking of, thank you, but you can have this back. I doubt it would do me any good anyway. - Proffers the diamond sword.

[CP] Takes it back- Bought time, I was getting antsy without it

[Doc] You... you handed the special one off to me? Cp.... thank you. - Wipes away a little tear.

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Doc] Soft smile- I hope you didn't lose the nice sheath the boys made for you.

[CP] - It's somewhere in a trunk

[Doc] Aww, well I think it's probably served it's purpose since you don't wear it on your hip anyway. It's probably saved my life at least twice because you forgot it was on there.

[CP] - Shut up!

[Doc] It's okay, I understand. I'm not trying to rub your nose in anything. But I am grateful. - Xe gets up and sits on the opposite end of the bed.

-There's a small amount of dust that flies up when Doc sits down-

[Doc] Actually... - Xe slides down onto the floor and looks under the bed. - This is just junk to you, isn't it?

[CP] - Pretty much, why?

[Doc] Mind if I recycle it?

[CP] - Do whatever

[Doc] Puts hir hands over the pile and the tools begin to melt and fall apart into pixels. Xe gathers the bluest ones with a gesture, making them flow like mercury over the carpet. Xe stirs the glob and it forms into several large and irregular gems, shimmering blue shot with streaks of purply red. The rest of the broken tool parts fade away and despawn into the rug texture.

[Doc] That's better. And I cleaned your room up a bit too.

[CP] - What ever, what are you planning on doing with it?

[Doc] Picks up the gems, - I'm not sure. They are pretty though.

[Doc] Soul gems? Blood diamonds? Not sure.

[CP] - Can't even remember how many humans I killed with those weapons

[Doc] I'll show them to Dawn and see what she says. Make sure there's nothing clinging to them, just in case. Cp... do you feel any differently about those kills now?

[CP] - Not really sure... I don't feel the urge to kill as much anymore, that's for sure, and when I do killing animals seams to satisfy it...

[Doc] That's so much better then it was, I can't complain. And you like meat so it's not like you're wasting anything.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[Doc] Smiles knowingly. - You are loved. Even if you say you don't want it.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Flops down next to him and lays back with a huge fwoosh of dust -

[CP] - Little obvious that I've been gone for awhile, huh?

[Doc] Did you miss it a lot? It's home I know, but not your home game.

[CP] - I guess?

[Doc] You don't sound too sure. But after my talk with Slender it looks like it's finally time to open the server. so some of the digital pastas can come and go at will safely.

[CP] - You sure about that?

[Doc] Do you mean am I sure it's a good idea? Maybe? Am I sure I don't want to get smushed like a bug by Slender, yes, absolutely.

[CP] - Fair point, so what about Lie?

[Doc] I don't know. But... Slender seems too intriguied by what I'm doing to tamper with it right now. Did he try to re-infect you? It should be near-impossible now.

[CP] - I don't think so, at least, I don't feel any different...

[Doc] I get the impression that he isn't exactly thrilled about the creepypastas being infected in the first place, but isn't able to remove it, and appreciates it's usefullness in keeping your fellows alive. I offered him an alternative. He didn't really give me an answer, but I'll think about it is better then 'no'.

[CP] - You can never really tell with Slender...

[Doc] Do you think I'm getting a reprieve because of Sally? He's going to keep asking you if you're coming and going, wouldn't it be better to take advantage while he's feeling grateful?

[CP] - Probably, as far as any of us know Sally's the only child's soul he's come across and hasn't consumed...

[Doc] Well, if Lie gets infected, I'll purge her just like I did the others, I promise.

[CP] - You'd better...

[Doc] She's my friend too Cp. I wouldn't let her suffer like that.

[CP] Grumbles a bit-

[Doc] Just like I couldn't watch you suffer either.

[Splender] Knocks on the door and pokes his head in- Hey, I'm about to take brother, you should go get Lie

[Doc] Splender, you remember where the island is right?

[Splender] - Yup!

[Doc] Go to the shore, don't manifest in the house, Dawn has wards set up.

[Splender] - Got it! See you there!

[Doc] Ready when you are Cp.

[CP] Opens a portal via his computer screen- Let's go

[Doc] Follows- 

-The two of them remmerge from a computer set on an old desk. The living room is as they remember it, though today the fireplace is cold. Dawn looks up from her book- 

[Dawn] Hello again. How did the spirit anchoring go? 

[Doc] Flawlessly, thanks to your help.

[CP] - I'll be right back- Ducks back in to get Lie

[Dawn] So what was the story and who else am I expecting? 

[Doc] Another Slender, bigger then the last. Sorry in advance. I told them to come out on the beach for the sake of your computer. The story was a little girl ghost who desperately wanted to stay by her Slender dad. 

[Dawn] Touching, and weird. Whatever. That's basic stuff. You need to come by more often, then I can really teach you a thing or three.

[Doc] I will when I'm able to without help. How's Mort? 

[Dawn] He fed the chickens and went out to dig some more clay. He might run into your friends out on the beach.

[Doc] They'll be screaming I'm sure...

[Splender] Teleports himself and his brother to the same beach where they had initially arrived. Splender is happily humming while Slender has dawned his usual tie and suit jacket-

[Mort] was walking down the beach in just some swim trunks with a rather heavy bucket of clay and screams at their sudden appearance. He drops the bucket on his foot and goes hopping across the sand clutching at his toe bones- Owowoowow!

[Splender] - Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you again!

[Slender] - Honestly brother,,,

[Mort] Falls down with a thump on the white sand. - Oh! Holy... it's you! You scared me half to death!

[Splender] - I'M SORRY!

[Slender] - Brother why are you speaking with a skeleton?

[Mort] It's okay dude. I just wasn't expecting anyone. And I try to keep myself more covered up if there are people about so they don't panic. It's kinda like getting caught skinny-dipping.

[Slender] - And just what are you doing?

[Mort] Oh, just getting more clay. I like making pottery. My girlfriend sells it from our shop sometimes.

[Slender] - Interesting...

[CP] Comes back out with Lie still in her kigi-

[Lie] - Oh Dawn! Hello!

[Dawn] Lie... Oh Lie! You look so freaking cute! Those pjs are great. A little warm for here though. Do you need to borrow something? I'm shorter then you but I'm sure I have at least a sundress you can wear.

[Lie] - Umm, yeah, that probably would be best. It's currently snowing on the server...

[Dawn] Heh, merry Yuletide huh? I guess your time runs differently in there. Give me a min, I'll be back. 

[Doc] Lie?

[Lie] - Yeah Doc?

[Doc] Can I... have a hug? I feel like I'm about to explode from all the stress.

[Lie] - Oh, sure...

[Doc] Relaxes a bit in hir friends arms. - It's terrifying - xe whispers - and not in any obvious way. Just in the sense that some of them see you as prey or even less.

[Lie] - Oh Doc, it's okay, you're out of there now...

[Doc] Shivers a bit- We're not out of the woods yet. Slender wants to speak with you. I need you to be strong Lie, resist anything that's offered. If you're posessed I'll wipe you clean again. I swear.

[Dawn] Comes back with a long flowy sundress. It's white with a tye-dye edging of yellow at the bottom. - Here you go Lie.

[Lie] - I don't think it's possible for me to be possessed Doc... Thanks Dawn- She takes the dress

[Doc] I hope you're right.

[Lie] Steps into the next room to change into the dress-

[CP] Is a bit anxious-

[Doc] I don't suppose you have anything for confidence Dawn? 

[Dawn] Oh sure. That's easy. - with a grin she opens a small cabinet and pours Doc a shot. 

[Doc] Geeze.... What the fuck, whatever. - Takes it.

[Doc] WHY IS IT HOT? 

[Dawn] It's got damiana and horny goat weed in it, shush.

[Doc] Coughs-

[Lie] Comes back out wearing the dress, she's uncomfortable since it's a dress and she's not very fond of them-

[Dawn] Picks up on her discomfort. - Sorry Lie. I don't think you can wear my fitted clothes. You're far too willowy.

[Lie] - It's okay, this will do

[CP] - Lie... He will challenge you, you will need to be on your guard...

[Dawn] Then I'll throw in something else. It's not like I need tools anymore anyway. - Opens a box near the front door and pulls out a leather belt, there's a sheath on it with a white handled dagger. It's small, but pulsing with power. - I use it to explode astral parasites. Wield it in good health. - She buckles it around Lie's waist with a metallic click.

[Lie] - Thank you, but I think I have enough weapons as is!

[Dawn] Should I go with you guys?

[Lie] - I would appreciate it...

[Doc] Before I forget, can you tell me what you think of these? - Shows her the streaky gems - I couldn't get rid of the blood when I melted them. 

[Dawn] hovers a hand over them and then shakes it - Needs cleaning. - She takes the crystals and grips them tightly in both hands, theres a bit of a wail and the room seems lighter afterwards. She opens her hands and the gems have turned a pale and shimmering purple. - Pure as the driven snow. 

[Doc] I think that's just what I need. - Xe takes the gems and mushes the pixels back together in hir inventory, coming up with a violet crystal chestplate that's shimmering in the light from the picture window. - Take this too Lie. Just in case.

[Lie] Jokingly- Well now I'm just gonna look weird

[Dawn] You look like a warrior woman. I respect that.

[Doc] Looks good to me, I love purple and yellow

[CP] - Actually, no armor would be better, Slender will already know that she's scared, wearing armor would just show it...

[Doc] I think she should look formidable. I heard Ej snickering when I mentioned the flowers. We don't want them to think Lie's a pushover.

[CP] - She's not, her offensive flowers are proof of that

[Doc] I didn't say she was- 

[Dawn] Are we going or what? Just wear the freaking thing. Better to have and not need.

[Lie] - She's right CP...

[CP] - If you want to

[Lie] Slips the armor on- Okay, let's go

[Dawn] Leads them towards the beach with hir scythe staff over one shoulder. The air is full of birdsong, and oddly, the occasional barks of a distant wolf.

[Lie] Stays close to CP for support-

[Mort] So what are you guys doing here anyway? Just needed a day out?

[Splender] - Nope! Brother wanted to meet CP's mate!

[Mort] That's awkward. Meeting the in-laws always is.

[Slender] Fills the air with a bit of static in warning-

[Mort] What? You've never made stilted conversation with extended family you hardly know?

[Slender] - I bore of this conversation- His attention is towards the direction the group is coming from

[Mort] Fine, I'll leave then- Goes back up the path with his bucket. - Jerk.

[CP] Can feel Lie trembling against him-

[Dawn] Runs into Mort coming from the other way - OOF!

[Mort] Sorry. But you might want to go back the way you came. Splender is out there with some other dude. He's not a very plesant person. Called me just some skeleton like I don't even have a name. Dick.

[Dawn] Just go home, I'll tend to it.

[Mort] Huffs off-

[Lie] Clutches at CP's sleeve, nervous as hell-

[Doc] That's not good...

[Dawn] Well he's on my turf now.

[CP] - It's normal, Slender's like that when he gets super focused

[Dawn] Hmmph. - Strides out into the open and looks around-

[Slender] Spots her and cocks his head in interest, he can feel Dawn's energy and already has thoughts about what she could do as a proxy-

[Lie] Is pretty much behind CP now-

[Dawn] Feels the probing and the blade on her scythe starts to slide out like a blooming flower.

[Slender] - You are interesting indeed, but not the one I'm here for

[Dawn] You shouldn't be 'here for anyone' we're just talkin'... right?

[Doc] Is fighting the urge to transform because of the danger they're apparently in.

[Slender] - I'm here to meet Herobrine's mate

[Dawn] Cocks an eyebrow and looks back at her. 

[Doc] Stays close to Lie on her other side.

[CP] Reaches back and gives Lie's hand a slight squeeze-

[Slender] Looks at Herobrine, ignoring Dawn for now- Where is your mate?

[Doc] Looks behind Cp at Lie. 

[Lie] Gathers her nerves and steps out from behind CP, standing by his side-

-Her armor is like amythests in the sunlight and the seabreeze catches the thin dress and swirls it like a fog around her pale legs.-

[Doc] Watches them proudly.

[Slender] - So you are Herobrine's mate...- Slender's long legs easily start him pacing in a circle around the pair

[Dawn] Watches him for a minute and steps into his path deliberately. - Stop that. You're making me dizzy.

[Slender] A static fills the air- I do not see how this is any of your business child

[Dawn] If you think I'm a child then you're not as perceptive as you seem to be.

[Slender] - Oh I can feel your age and your power child, but I am far older than many realize, including yourself

[Dawn] Wry look- You're not older then my father though, so be polite.

[Slender] Scoffs- No, but I know him well- He turns his attention back on Lie, a tendril snaking forwards

[Doc] Hey, no touching without consent. That's just gross and weird. You want to talk, lets talk

[Slender] Ignores Doc and brushes a tendril against Lie, getting flashes of images from her mind- Hmm, I see, you were originally Herobrines victim...

[Doc] Gives him a rather unplesant look -

[Lie] Is visibly trembling-

[Dawn] Pulls out a small spray bottle and whispers a few words over it, before walking towards Lie. - Tentacles off, or you won't like what I have in here. This isn't a hentai.

[Slender] - It was merely so I could grasp how this came about without asking those annoying questions. It get's tedious after about the fiftieth time

[Dawn] Gives him a rather skeptical look, but stays still.

[CP] - So now you've seen her, happy now?

[slender] - I suppose this will have to do for now, but I will speak again with her later...

[Doc] Why? If you're just going to pick her mind dry of everything without even talking. 

[Lie] Her body is beginning to feel cold as she remembers everything Herobrine did at the start-

[Slender] - She's in no condition to speak now, just look at her, trembling like a scared little child

[Dawn] There's nothing shameful about being afraid, and if someone is stressed out by a situation, promising them it will happen again is just rubbing salt in the wound.

[Doc] Hey Lie... - Puts hir hand around Lies like xe did when they made the lightning vine. - Think about our seed and focus on me. - Xe's holding one berry in hir palm- 

[Lie] There are small voices whispering in Lie's mind as she tries to focus on Doc and the seed-

[Doc] I'm here Lie... don't listen to her lies. I'm your friend. Focus on me. 

[Dawn] Screw this- She unscrews the nozzle on the bottle of holy water and dumps it on Lie's head. It's a bit cold and the energy is like getting pleasantly electrocuted.

[Lie] Jolts at the sudden cold and it gives her the opening she needs to concentrate as her body erupts with the white flames of Xophiel's fire-

[Dawn] Grins in recognition. - Ah, one of dads friends. That's the ticket Lie. And you! You touch her again, I'm gonna make you a bit shorter. Got it?

[Doc] Feels the flames and hears the furious call of a falcon in hir mind.

[Slender] - Interesting, so she's able to completely repel Insanity... You and Herobrine certainly do make an interesting duo...

[Doc] And you see why he stayed away. She's happy alone in her own head, and so is he.

[Dawn] Elbows Doc, - way to make friends on the Outside.

[Slender] Laughs as he steps back some- We shall just have to see how this plays out- He then teleports away

[Dawn] What a creep...

[Splender] - Eh heh, well, that's my oldest brother...

[Dawn] Sorry to douse you Lie, but it looked like you needed that. 

[Doc] Can I have the recipie please? 

[Dawn] Sure! - picks up a scrap of wood from a palm frond and starts writing on it. .

[CP] Is waiting for the white flames to die away-

[Lie] - It's okay, it actually helped...

[Dawn] You just need to work on your focus Lie. That's a nice fire you have there. Good purifying flame.

[Lie] - Er... I'm not sure how to stop it...

[Doc] Reads the chunk of wood and then stows it. Xe looks around as if really seeing the beach for the first time and is suddenly filled with joy at having survived their ordeal. Though the joy quickly turns to horror at the sight of whats lurking a little ways out in the waves. It's an oily black shape like an upturned boat floating on the waves. - What the hell?

[CP] - Huh, wonder what it is...

[Dawn] Follows hir finger in time to see a long neck break the surface and swing high over the water. It's eyes are shining red and it's mouth opens and shuts as if it's drinking the air. - Oh fuck... this thing again.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Dawn] It's... kind of a cryptid ghost. It's drawn to fear and negative energies. It was probably feasting while that exchange was happeing and now it's hoping for a second helping. It's got lots of names but Nok is the one I usually use. It's the Norse term. 

[Doc] Is it solid? 

[Dawn] Kind of? 

[Doc] Then I'm going to fight it.

[Dawn] WHY? 

[Doc] is already transforming and racing for the water.

[Lie] - Doc stop doing CP's job!

[CP] Looks at Dawn- So is that fire okay to touch?

[Doc] Goes up and then slams a cubical elbow on the back of the Nok, bashing it down in the shallow water. The creature roars in anger and snaps at Doc, shaking it's flippers in the air. 

[Dawn] For me yes. Are you evil Cp? If not, I don't think you're in any danger.

[CP] - I don't really know...

[Doc] Glitches down through the sand and headbutts the Nok from below, throwing it through the air and splashing back down like a gigantic turtle-

[Dawn] Gestures- You love her don't you? You can't be all bad if your love is at least unselfish and pure.

[CP] I honestly don't know, I'm so possessive of her...

[Dawn] I presume Doc can fix it if you get hurt. And if it's spiritual healing I can help too. So just try a finger and find out. 

[Doc] Gives a trumpeting roar and sends the Nok flying down the beach with a whack from hir tail.

[CP] Reaches out for Lie, the flames licking at the tips of his fingers-

[Lie] Watches, worried about her mate-

[CP] - The flames have no affect on him and he's quick to pull Lie into an embrace-

[Dawn] I thought so. 

[Doc] Stomps up the beach with the Nok and then spins twice before flinging the howling monster beyond the ninth wave from the shore.

[Lie] As CP holds her the flames begin to die down-

[Doc] Shakes off. The individual cubes making up hir dragon body spinning independantly as xe twists.

[Dawn] Hey!

[Lie] - Doc!

[CP] Grumbles as he get's wet-

[Doc] Sorry.... I needed that. Dealing with something that much more powerful then me is frustrating as hell. 

[Dawn] So you beat the crap out of a sea monster?

[Doc] It was lingering maliciously. And I'm tired of negative entities feeding on my fear.

[Splender] - Actually brother didn't feed at all...

[Dawn] But the Nok was eating, Splender. That's why it was there.

[Splender] - Ah, well that is true...

[Doc] Fuck that thing- Roars at the water-

[Dawn] I think you need to calm down.

[Doc] Are you kidding? I'm probably going to collapse from mental and physical exhaustion when I get home. 

[CP] Is checking Lie over-

[Lie] - Maybe we should head back to the farm house?

[Doc] Yes please. I want to go home. Deerheart is probably worried sick.

[CP] Picks Lie up, feeling how her body still trembles a little-

[Doc] Goes back down the path in leaps and bounds, only changing back as xe reaches the porch. 

[Mort] is sitting on the step nervously wringing a bit of clay in his hands. He stands as Dawn appears - Is everything okay? I heard roaring.

[Dawn] Just a little scrap, it's no big deal. I'll tell you later. 

[CP] Is quiet as he carries Lie-

[Splender] Seems in a dull mood as he brings up the rear-

[Dawn] Leads them inside where the computer is still humming - Come back when you guys just need to hang out for a bit. Something other then an emergency, okay? 

[Doc] Got it.

[CP] Opens the portal with a flick of his fingers-

[Doc] Follows him in and breathes a deep sigh of relief as the fabric of the server reduces hir to big pixels again.

[Splender] Once inside- I... I think I'll head home...

[Doc] Thank you for your help Splender. Come see me again when we've both gotten some rest okay? - The lingering chill washes over them all, the snow is mostly gone but there's still enough to wet their feet and make Lie shiver in her thin dress. - You two should come with me. My house is closer and I bet Stevie and Notch are still there. - shouts into the chat - Deerheart! I'm home! 

[CP] - Fine- He turns up his heat to help warm Lie

[Deer] - We're down here love!

[Splender] Teleports to his home-

[Doc] Stumbles into the house and slams into Deerheart like a magnet with both arms open- Oh love! Oh gods.... I was so... - Is nearly crying from relief.

[Deer] Helps maneuver Doc to the ground- Shhh love, you're safe, I'm here. Can you tell me what happened? You were gone for so long...

[Doc] Starts to tell her and the words come out in a flood of fear and stress. When xe's done they sort of slump against Deerheart, spent and still a bit terrified.

[Deer] Hugs them tightly- It's oaky, they can't get to you here, I won't let them...

[Doc] Curls against her, letting hir lover hide hir fearful shaking from the others.

[CP] Set's Lie down near the small lava pool-

[Notch] Brings her a blanket and drapes it over her shoulders-

[Lie] - Thanks Notch- She pulls it tighter

[GK] Sildes over to Cp. - What happened out there man?

[CP] - A lot of shit... Slender's now fully aware of what's going on... And he tried to infect Lie with Insanity...

[GK] Fucking bastard... 

[CP] - She was able to fight it off...

[GK] Whistles appreciatively- Nice. So is she a carrier now too?

[CP] - No, she has a white flame which purifies. Not sure when she got it, but it saved her...

[GK] Lie? Did you learn a new brine power?

[Lie] - Er... No?

[GK] Then how did you do it?

[Lie] - It... Was a gift, from the angel that's been helping Doc...

[Doc] So that's what she meant by 'her dads friend'...

[Lie] Is a bit embarrassed to be mentioning this at all-

[Doc] When did this happen Lie?

[Lie] - While you were gaining your physical body

[Doc] Your energies and mine must have attracted him... I guess I can't blame you for forgetting to tell us, after... everything else that happened that night. 

[Lie] - You're right...

[GK] Curious eyebrow-

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[TLOT] Comes upstairs with Steve in tow - I heard you come back in! What happened!?

[Doc] It was awful and we're damn lucky to still be sane and alive.

[CP] - That's pretty much the general gist

[TLOT] Hovers a hand over Doc's head - may I?

[Doc] Go ahead.

[TLOT] Reads Doc's memories directly and then withdraws with a hiss, sharing it with Steve as he does so. 

[Steve] So much for dealing honestly. 'Just meet her' my ass.

[TLOT] Conniving bastard. But really it just makes me more egar to let some of the pastas out. He'll be quite frustrated when he realizes they can't be reinfected.

[Doc] Too damn bad.

[GK] So where did you pick up the shiny gear Lie? Looks sharp.

[Lie] - Doc gave it to me...

[Doc] Dawn purified some gems I picked up... I made it from the diamond shards of Cp's old tools in his room at the manor.

[Lie] Confused- But then wouldn't this look like diamond armor? Or at least colored that way?

[Doc] It was... sullied with blood. Red and blue together...

[Lie] Tenses-

[Doc] It's okay Lie, it was cleansed. 

[TLOT] That's a bit dark. 

[Doc] I thought it was symbolic. Past sins turned to a better purpose.

[Lie] - I suppose...

[CP] Is grumbling as usual-

[Notch] Hard core recycling...


	116. Free Pasta, the Reds Arrive, Insanity Aftermath

[Doc] Is quiet for long enough to make Deerheart wonder and then speaks suddenly- Cp...? I... I tried to deal with Slender in an honest way partly because you insisted that his concern was out of caring rather then keeping of assets, and all that got us was him trying to take Lie's mind from her to get you back there. So I'm going with my original instincts. Slender told me flat out that he considers everyone apart from his brothers as children and I see that it shows in his actions as well. Disrespecting your right to make an adult decision, casually smacking pastas like naughty kids and violating peoples personal boundries for his own convenince. So if he won't treat us like adults then I see no need to behave with respect to him either. I'm going to reset the server so that people going in and out can't bring anyone with them unless they get personal permission from an admin, and I'll give the bastard exactly what he wants. I'll let the stripped pastas come and go. Let them take their newfound guilty consciences back to that house and see if it's as rosy as they remember. I don't think that any of them can be reinfected anyway. I'm sure BEN will be thrilled that they won't be able to smack him around or even touch him without risking themselves. He alone should make them irritated as all hell. I'll fix the dog and even Jeff may come wandering back because of Liu, or appear here the next time he gets killed. Lost Silver can show off his new limbs and healed Pokemon. And I'm pretty sure Splender will be a frequent guest if only because he can feed easily here. Lj however, I need to talk to him personally before I make a decision. Anyway you slice it, I'm going to make Slender sorry that he complained at me for 'making his house too quiet'.

[TLOT] I'll just go and round everyone up then, I presume you want to give them the good news as soon as possible?

[Doc] Yes, please. Thank you TLOT. Don't bother Splender, or go looking for Jewel and the two Reds, but everyone else, yes.

[CP] - Are you sure about this Doc?

[Doc] Of course I'm not. Only stupid people are perfectly confident all the time. I know it's earlier then it should have happened but I'm overloaded and something has to give. Most of them have at least a small reason to come back of their own accord, so we'll see what happens. Splender is obviously not happy with his brothers behavior so it may be prudent on my part to show that I'm the better person and will still deal honestly even when Slender doesn't deserve my cooperation or respect.

[CP]- And I'm guessing you want me to keep an eye on them irl?

[Doc]Not really. I think you'll be quite busy teaching me, Splender and Lie how to make portals.

[CP] Groans-

[Lie] Takes off the chest plate- CP, we're just gonna have to trust in fate now

[Doc] I laid the groundwork now it's time for the creepy pastas to do what they do best annoy the crap out of each other

[CP] - ... Okay yes we do do that to each other but still!

[TLOT]comes back -This everyone I could find

-BEN, Silver, Jeff, and Jane are gathered while Smile sniffs some of the chests-

[BEN] - Hey, what the fuck is this about?

[Smile] Starts chewing on a chest-

[Doc] Disentangles hirself from Deerheart and throws the dog a steak. Xe still looks a bit shaken .

[Smile] Barks and leaps onto the bit of food, laying down to chew on it-

[Doc] Awhile back I took something from each of you. But I had no intention of keeping it forever. It was your freedom. Now it's time to return it to you all.

[Jeff] - Good, I can get away from this bitch and get my knives back

[Jane] - Well fuck you to Jeff

[Doc] BEN I'd like you help me with Smile before you running off though. I'm going to give him Pokemon codes so he can only faint where Insanity would normally keep him alive failing that he'll respawn here. The same goes for the rest of you.

[BEN] - But wouldn't he be constantly fainted then since he's beyond his actual lifespan?

[Doc] No it will be a reaction to damage. And if whatever is hurting him keeps doing it, he'll just pop up here at full health.

[Jeff] - You are not touching my dog you crazy bastard

[Doc] Just calm yourself, I'm not going to hurt your dog

[Jeff] Growls at Doc-

[liu] -tries petting smile-

[Smile] Tail thumps against the floor, when Liu's hand lifts away bits of dried old blood come with it from Smile's fur-

[Doc] Liu? Am I right in thinking you will probably stay here? There isn't really any of your old life left to return to out there. And Jeff will be free to visit you whenever he pleases.

[liu] I do like it here I want to stay here.

[Doc] Then you're free to stay as my guest as long as you like. -pulls out a command block and starts adjusting the security settings- You can come and go as you like but you won't be able to bring others in without permission codes from me, Deerheart, Lie, or Cp. And Cp I'm making you an admin, congrats.

[CP] - With much sarcasm- Oh happy day

[Doc] Cp... Admins can change other players gamemodes and force tp people. I'm giving you a lot of power and trust.

[CP] His mind immediately goes to the mischief he could create-

[Doc] Pulls up a string of code and flips it over Smiles head like a collar. BEN if you'd be so kind as to do the honors? It will activate as soon as you touch him.

[Smile] Shakes his head as the code settles-

[BEN] Reaches over and gives Smile a quick pet-

[Smile] Starts whimpering-

[Doc] Just stay calm, you'll be fine. Good doggy. - Gives the huge dog a chin scratch

-More dried blood flakes onto Doc's glove-

[Doc] Yeah.... I think I'm gonna clean you up too. What a mess.... Oh, and BEN, Gem told me that Aven isn't capable of leaving Minecraft, I wanted you to know if you didn't already.

[BEN] - Wh... What?

[Smile] Scratches at himself before sniffing Doc-

[Doc] She doesn't want to be away from Gem anyway, they are best friends after all. But you're always welcome here. Maybe it's for the best since you still need to avoid touching any of the pastas that can't survive the loss of their insanity. But the good news is that the Slenders can't smack you around anymore without risking or injuring themselves.

[BEN] His expression is unreadable as he realizes that he can't show Aven some of the things he wanted to show her-

[Doc] BEN? Give me some time, maybe I can get her stable enough to game hop with you at least. It's pretty new information to me, so I still need to see what the problem is exactly.

[BEN] - Fine

[Smile] Scratches at the door, wanting outside-

[TLOT] let's the dog outside at the top of the steps, it's lovely and sunny out. He comes back down and stares at Jeff for a long moment before handing him a little bundle with a clinking noise- Don't do anything dumb. I'll immobilize you if I have too.

[Jeff] - FINALLY!- He pulls his knives out and inspects them carefully

[Doc] Taps a few keys - you're free to go if you want Jeff

[Jane] - HEY! What about mine!

[liu] -goes over to jeff- are you going to come back jeff?

[Jeff] - Oh fuck no!

[CP] - Jane- He tosses her knife towards her

[liu] -makes a sad face-

[Jane] Catches it and stores it away before whispering at Liu- I told you Liu, he doesn't care anymore

[Doc] Jane you're also free to go

[Jane] - Good, so how do we do it?

[liu] -glares at jane and stays near jeff-

[CP] - For now I'll probably have to take you guys back and forth...

[Doc] oh and if you die out there, you'll show up in your last bed here, or if you don't have one, at the spawn graveyard

[Jeff] - Whatever

[CP] - Actually, BEN should be able to ferry you guys as well

[liu] -gives jeff a quick hug as a good bye-

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF!

[CP] Opens a portal- You guys know how to contact us

[Jeff] Is quick to step through with Jane following. Silver and BEN remain behind-

[Doc] Silver I really enjoy your company and your help with the Pokemon is also invaluable so I hope you won't be a stranger. Also your friends Strangled and Glitchy are out there plotting to daringly rescue you from my evil clutches. It would be a bit anticlimactic if they showed up and you weren't here. But that doesn't mean you couldn't go visiting irl and then come back. It's up to you.

[Silver] - I-I-I think I'll s-s-s-s-stay...

[CP] Closes the portal and they hear more scratching at the door-

[TLOT] Goes back to let the dog back in- I guess he's done peeing

[Smile] Happily trots back in covered in mud-

[TLOT] yuck, this why I'm a cat person...

[Doc] TLOT you're a cat person because you're sometimes a cat!

[Smile] Shakes himself off, sending mud flying everywhere-

[Lie] Jumps a little as some of the mud lands on her-

[Doc] Oh yes, you and me have a date with a b a t h Smile.

[BEN] Tenses and whimpers-

[Smile] Cocks head at Doc and happily pants-

[Doc] But thank you Silver, I still intend to fix your colors somehow. Sorry BEN I wasn't sure how else to put it and I know he's intelligent.

[BEN] - Yeah, well he also understands when we spell things!

[Doc] Well he doesn't seem bugged by the idea at least. Does anyone have any questions for me?

[Silver] Shakes his head-

[BEN] - I'm... Gonna go find Aven...

[aven] -is just outside the door to the entrance closest to ben's room she is playing with su.-

[BEN] Goes up the stairs and finds her there- Aven...

[aven] oh hey ben.

[BEN] - Aven... You, can't go out of game? At all?

[aven] well yes and no if I leave I well become extremely ghost like including invisibility and being able to walk through walls standard ghost stuff it will be impossible to do anything or talk to anyone who can't see ghost.

[BEN] His ears lower some- But... There's so much...

[aven] i'm sorry but I am here and so are you so maybe one day if we can fix it.

[BEN] Whimpers a little-

[aven] -hugs ben-

[BEN] - There's so much I wanna show you...

[aven] -looks at ben in the eyes- i would love to see it but i can't.

[BEN] Ducks his head under a bit, he's genuinely sad as tears start to drip from his eyes-

[aven] -pulls ben into a hug not letting go she shares a sad expression-

[BEN] Pulls Aven in close- I and most of the others can freely come and go now, but if you want me here, I'll stay...

[aven] i don't mind if you visit the other as long as you come back -holds ben resting her head on his-

[BEN] - It won't feel right, not without you...

[aven] then we can stay here -kisses ben's cheek-

[BEN] - Okay...

[Doc] So we still need to get rid of the rest of the snow...

[TLOT] Come on Steve. We're on snowblower duty. I'll get the command blocks.

[Smile] Tries to follow TLOT and Steve-

[Sweet Alex] Was waiting in the hall and comes in - Silver? 

[Doc] Cp? You're big enough to pull him. Can you grab Smile so I can wash him?

[CP] - Fine, come here Smile

[Smile] Walks over to CP, tail wagging and spreading more mud-

[Silver] - Y-y-y-yes?

[Sweet Alex] I was told you needed a healing hug from me, but you're too cold to do it without hurting me? I had an idea....

[Silver] Tilts head in interest-

[CP] Kneels next to Smile and grabs him by the scruff of the neck-

[Sweet Alex] What if we used magma creams and did it in a lava pool? Would that diffuse enough of the cold?

[Silver] - I d-d-d-don't know...

[Sweet Alex] Warm and genuine smile of concern- Do you want to try?

[Doc] Sounds logical enough to me...

[Silver] - O-o-o-okay?

[Sweet Alex] Resists the urge to grab his hand in excitement. - Great!

[CP] - Doc? You doing this or what?

[Doc] I guess we should all go downstairs. If I get rid of the buckwheat hulls we can wash Smile in the other tub.

[CP] - Alright, come on Smile- He gives a concerned glance over at Lie

[Doc] Lie? You coming?

[Deer] Note's how listless Lie is- You guys go ahead, I'll take care of her

[CP] Simply picks Smile up and carries him down the stairs to the lab-

[Doc] Thank you Deerheart- Opens the door for the others.

[Smile] Barks loudly at the mobs in the cages-

[Doc] Clears away the hulls and fills the tub with warm water. 

[Sweet Alex] Hunts around in the trunks until she finds the magma creams.

[Deer] Has coaxed Lie down the stairs-

[Sweet Alex] Offers the gooey ball to Silver. - You just click it on yourself like this- Douses her self with a little squirm, shes stil wearing her enderdragon kigi- And then you can't burn! Watch me! - She jumps into the lava pool with a bit of a splat and becons for him to join her-

[Silver] Hesitates but does squeeze the slime ball over himself. He cautiously makes his way into the lava-

[Sweet Alex] Opens her arms to him-

[CP] - Just hold him till his colors come back... Oh, and say his real name too

[Sweet Alex] Got it-

[Silver] Approaches Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Wraps her arms around him and buries her face against his shoulder. She holds nothing back and focuses all of her love on the grey figure in her arms. -

[Silver] Shudders at the feeling of her hugging him and can already feel his coldness trying to take her over-

[Sweet Alex] Kneels down, pulling them both deeper in the lava. He's cold, but the firey caldera of liquid stone is holding the worst of it at bay. She's watching his colors, waiting for the change.

[Silver] His colors start flickering a bit-

[Sweet Alex] Come back to us, I know you're glitched, but you're still the same inside. you just have to remember-

[Silver] His natural instinct is to tug on Alex's life force as his colors become more solid-

[Sweet Alex] Feels slightly woozy and holds him tighter. - Take what you need if that's how it has to be. I can respawn. I want you to heal... Gold.

[Silver] His colors flash brightly and become much more stable as his breathing picks up, he's causing a larger pull on Alex's life force even though he doesn't want to-

[Sweet Alex] Starts to feel cold despite the lava, and leans more heavily against him

[Silver] - O-oh dear... Please? I-I-I don't want t-t-to h-hurt you m-m-more...

[Sweet Alex] Did... did it work?

[Silver] Is still pulling on Alex's life force but he's almost complete-

[Sweet Alex] Shivers and pushes them both deeper so only their heads are showing. -

[Silver] Can't control his power anymore, so desperate for the touches that he causes a very large pull on Alex's life-

[Sweet Alex] flickers a bit herself. She's hurting but unwilling to let it show.

[Lie] Notices- Alex...

[Sweet Alex] Weakly curls tighter against Silver.

[Silver] Gasps as his colors finally settle and he tries to pull away before he drains the last little bit of Alex's life-

[Doc] Hops down into the lava and gathers Sweet Alex in hir arms. Xe forces a potion to Alex's lips and she drinks it with tiny sips. 

[Sweet Alex] Lifts her head enough to see Silver and smiles at him before closing her eyes. 

[Doc] Steps out of the lava just as Alex's magma cream wears off. - You did good today.

[Silver] Scrambles to get out as well, he's now looking at himself-

[Deer] - Alex? Are you okay?

[Doc] Smooths Alex's hair - She'll live, Alex's are just as tough as Steves. She's just very, very tired. I'll go put her in the recovery room by the Blaze cage and she can sleep it off.

[Deer] - Alright, do you want me to get her anything?

[Doc] She should be fine, I'll check on her again when we're done with Smile.

[Smile] Squirms in CP's grasp-

[CP] - Oh calm the fuck down

[Doc] Comes back - Silver? You look great. Do you need anything?

[Silver] - ... I don't think so?

[Doc] Hey! You're not stuttering! That's great!

[Silver] - Huh? Oh, I guess you're right...

[Smile] Barks loudly-

[Doc] Yeah it's your turn big guy. In the tub with you.

[CP] Tosses Smile right in-

[Smile] Yelps in surprise-

[Doc] Oookkay. - There's an immediate pink cloud around the dog. - Uh Cp? What color is Smile, actually?

[CP] Thinks for a moment- I think he was originally white and black?

[Doc] Sits on the edge and starts scrubbing the dog - you'd never know under all the blood...

[Smile] Happily pants and puts his wet head in Doc's lap-

[Doc] Gaaaaaahhhhh - You're stinky! - Scrubs harder-

[Smile] Catches sight of the endermites and tries to leap out of the tub to go bark at them-

[Doc] Scrabbles at the dog to keep him in the water and falls in hirself- DAMMIT

[Smile] Gets out and drags muddy and bloody water across the floor as he starts barking at the endermite-

[CP] Is grinning-

[Doc] Little help here Cp? This thing is nearly as big as I am!

[CP] - But this is so much fun to watch!

[Doc] Come on! Please don't make me transform in this cramped space just to give a dog a bath!

[CP] - Fine- He goes over and drags Smile back to the tub

[Doc] Thank you. Geeze- Is finally seeing a bit of white fur. - Hey I found a clean bit.

[Smile] Turns his head and tries to lick Doc-

[Doc] Errrrrrrrghhhh. I AM ALSO A CAT PERSON.

[Smile] Tail wagging and splashing water everywhere-

[Doc] Goes to scrub the dogs legs and belly, there's more clean fur showing.

[Smile] Can't stand still, although some white fur is showing, some is stained pink-

[Doc] Fucking hell... Maybe we should use the lava on him too.

[CP] - Or we could just wait for him to shed?

[Doc] I could trim his hair? I wonder if that would help?

[Smile] Growls a little at the thought of being shaved-

[Doc] Hears the growl- TRIM, NOT SHAVED. I know you're not a sheep.

[Smile] Still growling a little-

[Doc] Okay! Okay! No haircut. Just work with me here. You've got so much shit caked in your fur.

[Smile] Tail starts wagging again-

[Doc] I hate doing this, but this calls for drastic measures. Will you watch him for a min Cp? - Gets out to head for the main part of the lab. 

[CP] - Okay?- He reaches down and grabs Smile by the scruff again

[Doc] Comes back with a small bottle and pours a dribble into hir gloved hands before rubbing it on the dog, before long the dog is covered in suds and the air is thick with square bubbles like floating blocks of glass.

[Deer] Giggles a little-

[Smile] Tries to jump up to catch a bubble out of the air-

\- The tub is full of suds and the bubbles are popping and spitting as they float over the lava side of the tub, the floor around them is covered in soap and water and the dog is just a head in a mountain of white foam-

[Smile] Panting happily, his tail whipping up more suds-

[Doc] Well at least he's happy...

[CP] - You should probably rinse him off eventually Doc...

[Doc] Drops a sponge in the tub and sucks up all the sudsy water - I'll just refill it with clean. - Puts down some more buckets.

[Smile] Jumps and splashes around-

[Smile] Suddenly leaps out of the tub and races for the doors to the outside-

[Doc] Dammit! - Goes to run after him and slips on the soapy floor, xe lands squarely on Silver and knocks him down - Sorry!

[Silver] - It's okay

[Doc] Hey....I didn't get frozen! Silver? Can you control your cold now?

[Silver] - I don't know

[Doc] I'm happy for you either way- Xe gives Silver a big hug since they're both wet anyway.

[Smile] Makes it outside-

[TLOT] Sees the ball of suds go charging across the beach and leap into the water - Well then...

[Smile] Doggy paddles to Splender's house-

[Silver] - Er... Shouldn't you be grabbing Smile?

[Doc] You're right, I'm just happy. Deerheart, Lie still looks a bit spare. Can you keep an eye on her? Cp, lets go!

[Deer] - Of course

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] Shakes hir head- Yes. - Heads up the closest staircase and goes outside.

[CP] Grumbles as he follows-

[Doc] Follows the trail of suds towards Splenders house.

[Splender] Is sadly petting Smiles inside his house-

[Doc] Calls out from outside- Hey Splender? Have you seen Smile?

[Splender] - Oh... He's in here...

[Doc] Peeks in the doorway - Sorry I'm all wet, but can me and Cp come in?

[Splender] - Sure...

[Doc] Sits down on the floor by the doorway to avoid making a mess. - It took a lot of effort but at least he's clean now. I'm glad he came to you instead of jumping back in the mud. Heh.

[Smile] Rolls all over the floor-

[Splender] - We would try to do this often, but he'd just be red again within an hour...

[Doc] What, covered in blood? I hope not. BEN touched him and I fitted him with some pokemon codes to make up for it. He's clean in more ways then one.

[Splender] - Oh... Good

[Doc] I have good news for you if you want it.

[Splender] - What is it?

[Doc] Lost Silvers colors are restored, he's lost his stutter too. It nearly sent Sweet Alex to respawn but she hung on anyway.

[Splender] - Oh? That's good...

[Doc] Splender... I also let Jane and Jeff go home. BEN and Silver are free to come and go too, but they've both decided to stay for now. Liu doesn't want to leave either.

[Splender] - Oh? Why are you letting them go?

[Doc] Because I deal fairly with people even when they don't give me the same respect. They're free to come back, but they don't know how to do it without help yet so Cp will probably have to let them in again.

[CP] Grumbles some-

[Splender] - Oh... Okay...

[Doc] I imagine you're upset for the same reason that I am Splender, do you want to talk about it?

[Splender] - I just... I didn't think brother would do that...

[Doc] I hoped that he wouldn't because I helped with Sally, but I think even Cp expected that I would have to fight my way out of the manor. I was ready to bolt the entire time.

[Splender] - I'm sorry...

[Doc] It's not your fault. I don't know why Slender wants to maintain ties with Insanity. I offered him my alliance as I did for you and he didn't say no, but I guess just decided to go around me at the first opportunity. It's obvious he just views everyone as children no matter the evidence to the contrary.

[Splender] - He's always been set in his ways... Inanity alerts him to when the other do need his help, even though they'd never call for it themselves. He does everything he can to protect the manor and those inside of it. We Slender beings are so old, everything alive now is a child compared to us

[Doc] Turns up hir glitch to dry hir clothes and walks over to Splender. Xe wraps hir arms around as much of his torso as xe can reach and hugs him. - I guess I'll just have to show him a better way by the fruits of my labors instead of talking to him directly. I'm almost sorry Lost Silver didn't want to go home for a visit. He's certainly proof of what we can do here. Cp is too, but I guess that wasn't obvious enough. Look at it this way, now if they get desperate they don't have to call for help. Dying just brings them back here, healed and whole again and well away from whatever hurt them. 

[Splender] - I suppose... But I am still sad...

[Doc] Can I do anything to cheer you up?

[Splender] - I don't know, I think I just need some time by myself for now...

[Doc] Lets go - If you're sure. Sometimes that can be for the best. But don't hesitate to call for me if you need to talk okay? Go for a walk and just enjoy the scenery for a bit, maybe go visit the kids in town.

[Splender] - Okay...

-Morning has come for the Red's and Jewel-

[Strangled] Is strangling a witch-

[jewel] -is watching mobs burn feeling calm as she stabs a spider in the head-

-Glitchy has pretty much been useless in defending, but his Meganium and Flareon have been attacking mobs happily.-

[Strangled] - Hey Glitchy, why don't you open that chest that popped up

[Glitchy] Oh uh-- sure. -He glances back and forth a bit before moving over to the chest and opening it.-

-There's some food, wood, and tools-

This message has been removed.

[Strangled] Kills the witch- STUPID FUCKING GAME!

[jewel] -makes a short laugh at strangled's frustration as she seem calm now that she killed a bunch-

[Strangled] Does a quick check on his pokemon before turning towards Glitchy- So what's in the box?

[Glitchy] -Pulling the stuff out- Food.. Tools, more wood.

[Glitchy] And some other shit.

[Strangled] - Oh yay, more burnable stuff

[jewel] how about this time we don't start a fire.

[Strangled] - Well how else are we supposed to cook food here?

[jewel] -points to a floating bit of tree left over from the fire- this is a game with no physics why would it play like real life it has to have some cooking mechanic

[Strangled] - Well bitch, in our game we don't actually need to eat!

[jewel] well lucky you but we aren't in your game so get over it.

[Glitchy] Any eating mechanic we have is mostly for our pokemon anyway.

[Strangled] Growls at Jewel-

[jewel] -is being very sassy- I see why you keep setting fires you have a short fuse

[Strangled] - BITCH!- He releases his power to start strangling her

[Glitchy] -Tucking anything he thinks worthwhile into his bag, thank god for the mechanics being compatible..ish. He also looks up to watch them sometimes.-

[jewel] fuck you strangled.

[Strangled] - SHUT UP!

[Glitchy] Could um.. You guys not?

[jewel] -is starting to run out of air- it sucks to be you doesn't it.

[Strangled] With a growl slams Jewel into the ground but ceases strangling her-

[jewel] -stays on the ground trying to get more air in her lungs- do you have a plan?

[Strangled] - Yeah, just get us there Jewel

[jewel] just give me a few minutes -still out of breath-

[Strangled] - Glitchy, Onyx will need another of your potions

[Glitchy] Alright. -He pulls a potion out before bringing it over to use on the mon, getting a few others out for his own.-

[Onyx] Growls a bit-

[jewel] -manages to finally stand up after catching her breath-

[Strangled] Watches to make sure Onyx doesn't do anything to Glitchy-

[Glitchy] Growl at me again and I'll let you sit with those injuries, buddy. -He starts to use the potion on Onyx.-

Onyx] grumbles and flicks his tail in irritation-

[Glitchy] That's what I thought. -Uses the entirety of the potion on Onyx and moves on to heal his Meganium and Flareon.-

[Strangled] - Alright Jewel, lead the way

[jewel] -starts to head back towards the nether portal-

[Strangled] Follows- Hurry up Glitchy

[Glitchy] On it. -He's returned his pokemon to their balls since they're heading back into the nether.-

-That done, Glitchy catches up to them.-

[jewel] -steps through and starts heading in the direction of the portal she came from first-

[Strangled] Hurries after once he has his pokemon put away-

[Strangled] - So bitch, how far are we going?

[Doc] Was checking the positions of the REds and Jewel with hir pinpoint and sees them coming. Xe goes to find Silver- Silver? Your friends are headed this way, mind giving me a hand?

[Silver] - With what?

[Doc] Just a reception.

[jewel] what do you think I measured it. I didn't all I paid attention to was going straight.

[Strangled] - Fine, let's just hurry

[jewel] -rolls her eyes under her mask- yea i'm going to stay walking so I don't end up in lava.

[Strangled] - Whatever

[jewel] just be happy I am helping you after you tried to strangled me I could have just left you there.

[Strangled] - Oh shut up!

[jewel] -starts to see the portal in the distance-

[Strangled] - Is that it?

[jewel] yea it is -refuses to pick up speed and just keeps walking-

[Strangled] Is getting very impatient-

[Glitchy] Could you... walk faster?

[jewel] I could but the question is do I want to which the answer is no.

[Strangled] - We need to get Silver out of there you bitch

[jewel] how are you going to save him if you fall into lava? I don't know about you but I don't want to burn to death.

[Strangled] - THERE'S A CLEAR PATH STRAIGHT TO THE PORTAL!

[Stranlged] - WITH WALLS!

[jewel] fine then you go ahead of me because I don't trust anything in the fucking game.

[Glitchy] Gosh, it's like being in school again.

[Glitchy] Someone's walking fucking slow as all hell and won't fucking speed up

[Strangled] - FINE!- Rushes ahead and jumps through the portal

[jewel] -walks through the portal-

[Strangled] Has let Onyx back out and is climbing on him- Climb on bitch

[jewel] I have a name.

[Strangled] - Whatever

[jewel] -climbs on-

[Strangled] - Glitchy! Hurry up!

[Glitchy] Sorry. -Hops up-

[Strangled] - Let's go Onyx!- The large rock snake rears up slightly before tunneling into the ground, causing the area to tremble and shake-

[Silver] Perks a little at the trembling- Oh...

[Doc] Is in hir dragon form and streched out on the roof. - I guess it would be too much to ask that people not break random things...

-Once far enough down, Onyx switches directions and makes his way upward, breaking through the lower floors and continuing upwards-

[Doc] Can feel the rumbling - Seriously.... ERRRGH

[Onyx] Crashes through Doc's kitchen, roaring as it climbs upwards, breaking through an outer wall to gain traction and weave it's way up-

[Doc] Looks down over the edge into the skylight. - My kitchen.... - growls -

[jewel] -is having trouble holding on- this is a stupid plan.

[Strangled] - SHUT UP!

[Onyx] Leaps upwards out of the skylight and roars once more, spotting Doc-

[Doc] Is seriously annoyed and scraps what xe was planning in favor of a hard tail sweep right at the rock snakes face.

[Onyx] Bites doc's tail-

[Silver] - Should I let Lapras out?

[aven] what the fuck.

[BEN] - That would be the rest of the digital members of my household

[Doc] Shoots an electrical blast right into it's forehead-

[Doc] YES PLEASE

[aven] they nearly destroyed your room.

[Onyx] Lets go as it shakes it head, slightly disoriented-

[jewel] -gets off of onyx and tries to walk away.-

[BEN] Sighs- Well at least the cosole isn't in there...

[Doc] Slams into the Onyx, trying to knock the riders off-

[Silver] Let's Lapras out who immediately shoots a beam of ice at Onyx-

[Strangled] Tightens his grip- YOU BASTARD!

[jewel] -walks past ben and aven-

[Doc] Fuck you! You broke my house! - Uppercuts the Onyx-

[aven] -looks at jewel-

[Onyx] Roars in frustration-

[Strangled] - ONYX! BIDE!

[BEN] - Hey Jewel

[Lapras] Freezes Onyx to the broken roof-

[jewel] make a sex joke towards me again and I will end you -continues to walk away-

[Doc] Punches Strangled with hir paw and sends the pasta flying across the roof-

[Silver] - Hey Strangled...

[BEN] - What sex joke!?

[Doc] Is swearing at the Onyx-

[Strangled] - SILVER!- He jumps up and grabs Silver

[Silver] - What?

[Strangled] - You... You're colors...

[jewel] -stops and looks at ben- earlier when you where play games you made it sound like my insult was me asking for sex.

[Silver] Smiles- Freshly fixed!

[BEN] - Could of been, not that I'd fuck you

[Doc] Looms over Strangled and points at him with one foot - You are an ASSHOLE.

[jewel] like i said never do it again. -starts to walk away again-

[Strangled] - OH FUCK YOU! I'M JUST TRYING TO GET MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS SHIT HOLE!

[Doc] We were just sitting here waiting for you, you prick! He's not a prisoner!

[Strangled] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] Flips him off with one big claw -

[Strangled] Protectively pushes Silver behind him- Where's my Charizard

[Doc] Ask Silver.

[aven] hey ben what do you think pickles and vanilla ice cream would taste like because to me it sounds kind of good right now.

[Strangled] Glances back at Silver-

[Silver] - I have him, it's okay

[BEN] - Huh?

[Strangled] - Silver, hand him over

[Silver] - No, he's not needed

[Doc] Besides he's only at half health since GK kicked his ass and I revived him.

[Strangled] - SHUT UP!

[aven] because normally salty and sweet tastes good together so wouldn't pickles and ice cream be good?

[BEN] - Are you feeling alright Aven?

[aven] yea i'm ok just hungry.

[Doc] Bite me! It'll take me hours to fix the damage you just did. You're lucky I don't fling you into the bay.

[BEN] - You sure?

[Strangled] - WHO FUCKING CARES!?

[Deer] Is down in the basement looking at the damage-

[aven] yes ben i'm fine. oh doc ask gem to help she has been getting antsy not being able to build as much as she is use to.

[Doc] Scrambles over the roof like an angry gecko and sees BEN down on the steps. - BEN? Can you help me for a minute please? Before I pummel Strangled out of pure frustration?

[BEN] - Okay?- He flies up

[Doc] Please touch Strangled. I'm very angry with him right now.

[Strangled] - Don't you fucking dare BEN...

[BEN] Shrugs and darts forwards to touch Strangled-

[Strangled] - FUCKER!- He starts to feel light headed

[Doc] Thank you BEN. That should quiet him down. - Is really upset and points over the edge on the other side. - Look at that. Seriously...

[BEN] Looks- Woah, how do you get things to auto repair?

[Deer] Is concentrating, the blocks returning to their proper spots-

[Doc] I.. what? What are you talking about? - looks-

[Onyx] Manages to break the ice before the area he's coming through is repaired-

[Strangled] Falls to his knees-

-The blocks which were broken or destroyed are seemingly glitching back into existence and finding their way back to their proper spots-

[Doc] Grabs Onyx by the horn and tosses him longways across the roof before scrambling partway down the wall. Xe sniffs at the blocks out of reflex, watching them tumble back upwards. - What the...?

[Onyx] Growls and curls around Strangled and Silver to protect them-

[aven] -pokes onyx-

[Doc] Shakes hir head as the last blocks slot into place. - I don't... Huh... - Xe turns back to the task at hand and crawls back up the the top of the roof. At BEN - I've never seen anything like that, not even using World Edit...

[Onyx] Growls and snaps at Aven, aiming to bite her-

[BEN] Shrugs and grabs Onyx with his chains to prevent it from hurting Aven-

[aven] -holds out her shield to block-

[Onyx] Mouth snaps around the shield but it can't really move due to BEN's chains-

[aven] -tries to back up even though her shield in in onyx's mouth-

[Doc] Settles into a meatloaf pose out of reach. - Are we done fighting now?

[BEN] - Aven, drop your shield! I'll get you a new one!

[Strangle] Is panting hard as he trembles a little-

[aven] but this is from my game -makes a sad face-

[Doc] Rears forward and slaps a paw on either side of the Onyx's mouth as if giving a cat a pill. It's eyes widen as the jaw opens automatically to release the shield.

[aven] -falls back on to her butt she clutches the shield protectively-

[BEN] Flies over to Aven- You okay?

[aven] -hugs ben- yes thank you i don't think i would be if you didn't help.

[BEN] - Hey now, I won't let anything hurt you

[Doc] Smiles over both of them and leans over to look in the center of the Onyx's coil.

[Silver] Has propped Strangled up against Onyx's side and is trying to check him over-

[aven] -kisses ben on the lips-

[BEN] Hums happily-

[Doc] Silver? Is he stable at least?

[Silver] - I think so?

[Doc] Gives Strangled a very gentle poke.

[Strangled] Curls in on himself-

[Doc] Strangled? What you're feeling right now is your actual emotions, your fellow pasta has just assisted me in stripping you of the Insanity that was posessing you.

[Strangled] - I... I...

[Silver] - It will be okay Strangled...

[Doc] I'm not a vindictive person, I'm still a bit pissed at you for bursting through my house. But I'm not going to hurt you.

[Strangled] Just goes silent-

[Doc] I'm sure if you tell your Onyx to stand down BEN will unchain him.

[Strangled] - No.

[Silver] - I think he want's it's safety right now...

[Deer] Goes back to tending Lie-

[Doc] By stand down I just mean chill and don't attack. He doesn't have to go back to his ball or anything.

[Silver] - Strangled?

[Strangled] - No

[Doc] Okay? Why? Do you still want to fight? You got what you came for, didn't you?

[Strangled] - JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

[Doc] Eyebrow raise- Why? Do you want to talk to someone else instead?

[BEN] - He may be like LJ and need some time to himself...

[Doc] Looks around - I think we have some time before the mobs come out. Silver? Do you want to sit with him? Just so the creepers don't get him?

[Silver] - Sure

[Lapras] Happily coos from where it is-

[aven] -hugs ben from behind-

[Doc] Warm smile - Thank you Silver. I guess I'll go check on Deerheart and Lie then. Let me know if his condition changes or you need me for anything. - Gives a polite bow to BEN and Aven before hopping off the wall and onto the sand by the front door.

[BEN] - Where do you wanna go to your place or mine?

[aven] lets grab the game system then head to mine so we can have it there and have some fun

[BEN] - Okay

[aven] and I don't mean with the system -winks at ben before heading back inside-

[BEN] Eagerly follows-

[Doc] Slips into the water without a ripple and glides like a ghost through the architecture, checking that all the damaged parts have been repaired. Xe finds to hir astonishment that all is as it was and glides down through the sand and stone to come up through the lab floor and settle with all four feet on the cobbles. Xe puts hir nose near the recovery room and can hear and smell Sweet Alex sleeping peacefully. Xe turns down the hall and looks - Deerheart? Lie? Are you still down here?

[Deer] - Right here love

[Doc] Doesn't fit well in the hallway but manages to lay down in a half circle with the two women in the center by the lava pool. - Splender is bummed. How's Lie?

[Deer] - Seemingly still in a bit of shock...

[Lie] Is sitting on the floor staring at the armor in her hands, her eyes far from focused-

[Doc] Lie? There's nothing there, you know? Dawn cleansed the stones. It's just color now. It's like the children, the ghosts have moved on. He has so little and I wanted to give you something that was more his then mine. 

[Lire] - It... It's not just that...

[Doc] Then what is it?

[Lie] - I just... Damnit, Doc you couldn't hear the things she was whispering to me...

[Doc] Oh, Insanity... I'm sorry Lie... I knew she'd try to get you under her control eventually. Better that it happen while you were surrounded by your friends.

[Lie] - The things she made me see again... To try and convince me...

[Doc] Evil bitch... was she trying to undo the forgiveness you've given Cp as well?

[Lie] Shakes head a little- No... She wasn't in anyway trying to separate us...

[Doc] So she wants him back too? Tough tits. I don't think that's even possible now.

[Lie] Draws her knees up to her chest- I just... Everything she said seemed to make sense even though it shouldn't have, everything she showed me should have made me fear CP, but it didn't... I'm just... So confused...

[Doc] She's Insanity, it's not supposed to make sense. It's the same reason the pastas can live in a place of such horror and death, where the floors and walls are literally streaked with blood and make merry as if it were nothing.

[Lie] - I guess... I just feel... Violated, I suppose

[Doc] Lays hir head down beside Lie so hir mane flops over hir friends shoulders like a warm blanket- I'm sorry Lie. At least it was brief. Thank goodness for Xophiel. I don't think I could have purged you that quickly outside of MC.

[Lie] Leans against Doc- Thanks, I'm grateful for his flame as well

[Doc] Does me sitting with you help you feel more secure at all?

[Lie] - A bit... I don't know what my own mates presence will do at the moment...

[Doc] Then it can be just us girls for now, not wearing my male bits today. - Xe uses hir tail to push Deerheart against hir as well and curls around them both so hir tail fluff covers them like a lap blanket. Xe starts to purr softly.

[Lie] - Thank you Doc

[Doc] Smiles - That's what friends are for.

[Deer] Curls up neatly against Doc-


	117. Okami and the Server Tour

[Glitchy] Ow.. -He fell off Onyx on the way up because he didn't hold on tight. What an idiot.-

[Eevee] Peaks around the corner and calls out at Glitchy-

[Glitchy] Eevee? Oh... Uh... -He scrubs the side of his head before getting up and walking towards the Mon-

[Eevee] Happily jumps around a bit, tail waging-

[Glitchy] Hey buddy. -He pats Eevee's head and smiles.-

[Eevee] Happy noises before looking up at the roof-

[Glitchy] Yeah, that's where they went. You wanna go?

[Eevee] Nods and jumps up onto Glitchy's shoulder-

[Glitchy] -pats the eevee affectionately before starting on his way to the roof, with some trouble. He's unfamiliar with the place, after all.-

[Eevee] Jumps down and starts leading him-

[Glitchy] Hah.. Thanks bud. Could you slow down a bit? Eyesight hasn't gotten any better. -He follows the eevee though. -

[Eevee] Makes noises to help Glitchy-

-That helps just as much though, and he follows the noises and eevee along.-

[Eevee] Scratches at the door to the roof-

-Glitchy opens the door and steps out, waiting for Eevee to join before shutting the door behind them.-

[Eevee] Runs towards Onyx-

[Onyx] Growls at Eevee-

[Glitchy] Well I missed the fight. -Pouts as he trudges up to Onyx with Eevee-

[Onyx] Would be snapping at them but can't due to BEN's chains-

[Glitchy] -Picks Eevee up and gives the Onyx a stern look as he trudges around the snake monster, figuring out that it's coiled around Strangled and Silver, probably-

[Eevee] Squirms and wants to climb over Onyx to get to Silver-

-Glitchy does the climbing, tucking the eevee in his jacket so it doesn't fall out. He tumbles into the inside of the coils with a huff-

[Silver] - Glitchy?

[Glitchy] No, I'm Arceus. -He levels an Unamused look on them as he let's the eevee out of his jacket.-

[Eevee] Jumps into Silver's arms-

[Silver] - Glitchy...

[Glitchy] I fell off Onyx on the way up, I get to make one shitty joke.

[Silver] - You always make horrible jokes though...

[Glitchy] Yeah. Still. Is Strangled ok? -scoots up beside them to look at Strangled.-

[Silver] - He'll be fine, he just had something removed...

[Glitchy] Oh... -Sits down by them and shakes his head a bit.- You're not stuttering anymore. -Way to point out the obvious.-

[Silver] Smiles a bit- I got fixed! My colors are back!

[Glitchy] That's good! I'm glad. -he frowns a bit despite his words though.-

[Silver] - What's wrong?

[Glitchy] Nothing, just upset I can't see it. You're still a blob of fitzy colors for me, remember? -He taps beside his eyes.-

[Silver] - Oh right... Sorry...-He thinks for a moment- Doc might be able to fix that?

[Glitchy] Really? But isn't that... Hm... Well I guess we could try?

[Silver] - I mean... There is something else he'll have to do first...

[Glitchy] What?

[Silver] - Er... I'm not sure I should tell you...

[trangled] Groans a bit-

[Glitchy] ...Alright, I guess. And the angriest one lives.

[Strangled] - Glitchy... Get out of here, before they get to you...

[Glitchy] What?!

[Strangled] Winces as he tries to sit up a bit more- Just get out of here! Don't let them get to you!

[Silver] - Easy now Strangled...

-Glitchy is scooting away from them both a bit, looking confused, and even a touch afraid.-

[Strangled] - I don't know what that bastard did, but I feel weak as fuck right now Glitchy... SO JUST RUN!

[Glitchy] um.... -Stands up and looks like he's going to run before shaking his head. Probably because he didn't think he'd make it far, or he'd get hurt.-

[Silver] - Gitchy, please, trust me. Don't go...

[Strangled] - Can't you tell what they've done to Silver!? He's nothing like he was!

-Glitchy looks conflicted on what to do.-

[Silver] - Glitchy, what I can tell you is that I've been fixed. Doc did that with a bit of help from others... Xe can help you to!

[Glitchy] Hm... I.... I trust you. But... I also can't disregard what Strangled is saying..

[Strangled] - Just get out of here Glitchy! Find a way out of this damn game!

[jewel] -comes back to the area- ah good everything is quiet.

[Glitchy] Not without you both.

[Strangled] - Damn it Glitchy! Now is not the time! Go before they get to you!

[Silver] - Or you could stay...

[jewel] -walks over to the onyx- looks like someone pissed off ben.

[Onyx] Growls at Jewel-

[jewel] yea yea pissed at everything including me nothing new.

[Onyx] Tries to snap at Jewel but can't-

[jewel] -just stares at onyx-

[Glitchy] I'll stay, at least long enough to see this Doc. But if they try to hurt me, I'm out. -Pats Onyx to quiet and try to calm it down before sitting again.-

[strangled] - Damn it Glitchy...

[Glitchy] I didn't come to abandon both of you here, Strangled. Shut up.

[Strangled] - ... You're an idiot

[Glitchy] I know.

[Silver] Smiles a little as Eevee curls up to sleep-

[CP] Makes his way down to the lab where Doc, Deer, and Lie are-

[Doc] Hey Cp. Insanity showed Lie some rather upsetting things feel free to flop with us if you want, we were just comforting her.

[CP] His expression shows his concern for his mate as he approaches her-

[Lie] Tenses as CP gets nearer-

[Doc] Don't let her lies sway you Lie. You know he's become a much better man then he used to be.

[Lie] - I... I know...

[Doc] Makes room for Cp-

[CP] slides in next to Lie- Hey, look at me

[Doc] I think you two should talk about it... Cp knows her better then any of us.

[Lie] Looks at CP-

[CP] - You know I will do my best to keep you from harm, you of all people know how much I've changed

[Doc] Lie... When we were in the manor Cp had to leave me alone with Slender. He gave me his diamond sword, surely that is a sign of how far he's come.

[Lie] - Well yes, but when Insanity made me see those memories again.. She made them seem so fresh...

[CP] Looks away a bit guiltily-

[Doc] Lie, surely you can see his regrets. He loves you more then his own life. I was the one that suggested we get your meeting with Slender over with. I knew this day would come and I trusted in you to see through her manipulations. She's weak and had nothing to offer you both except more heartache and lies.

[Lie] - I know, it just... She really does know how to mess with someones head...

[Doc] Curls hir tail around Cp and gives him a little pull closer. - I think it's time Cp, to say the words you fear the most, no trickery, no growling or honesty blossoms. Look your wife in her eyes and tell her you love her. After everything that's happened it's a small thing to ask.

[CP] Pulls Lie in closer to him, holding her securely and just barely whispers to her after a moments hesitation- I... I love you...

[Doc] Let's out a breath of air that feels like xe's been holding it for a million years.

[Lie] Presses herself closer to CP with a sigh- I love you to

-A few hours later-

[Splender] Attracted by the peaceful and generally happy energies up on the roof, Splender makes his way up there-

-Glitchy has just spent the time petting his Flareon, wgich he'd released eventually for something to do. That and talking with Silver.-

[Splender] Recognizes the Onyx- Strangled?

[Glitchy] Red Squared. We're in the center.

[Splender] Teleports inside- GLITCHY! STRANGLED!- Immediately sweeps both of them up into a hug

[Flareon] -Makes an angry noise at being dropped when Glitchy is pulled up into the hug.-

[Glitchy] O--h Hey to you too Splendor!

[Splender] - I'm so glad you're both okay!

[Glitchy] Yeah-- Could you put us down? I get you're happy, but I'm still hurting and Strangled ain't too hot either..

[Splender] - OH! Sorry...

[Splender] Puts the two pasta's down-

[Glitchy] Thank you. So this is where you've been? -He picks his flareon up to get it to shut up.-

[Splender] Nods- Yes, it's really a very nice place

[Glitchy] I don't quite agree yet.

[Splender] - Why not?

[Glitchy] I just... Don't, honestly..

[Splender] Tendril droop- Oh...

[Strangled] - I told you Glitchy, just get out of here!

[Glitchy] No, now stop telling me to! -Smallest glare at Strangled-

[Splender] Doesn't like the fighting- Now that's enough! The three of you are like brothers! Don't fight!

[Glitchy] We're not-- He just keeps insisting I leave them both here and its annoying....

[Splender] - Oh Strangled, I know it's hard at first... But you'll be fine... So will Silver and Glitchy

[Strangled] - SHUT UP!

[Silver] - It is pretty nice here...

[Splender] Sighs, sensing a better source of happiness to feed from- Look, I will leave you three to figure this out amongst yourselves for now. Glitchy? You really should see either BEN or LJ soon, both of them are here as well- He straigtens his jacket some and teleports down into the basement

[Lie] Looks up in surprise as Splender teleports in-

[Doc] Is making tiny snores and flexes a paw slightly behind Cp and Lie. Hir tail tip is also twitching slightly in Deerheart's lap.

[Deer] Smooths Doc's tail fluff- Hello Splender

[Splender] - Hello... May I feed?

[CP] - No.

[Deer and Lie] - Sure

[Doc] Snrrrk, purrrr....

[CP] Elbows Doc, hard-

[Doc] WHA! - Thumps hir head on the ceiling and flops back down- Quick! Batten down the hatches! Save the meatloaf!

[Splender] - Meatloaf?

[Doc] Tongue out- Ooooowwww. What? Cripes... I need a bigger house.

[Splender] - I was asking if it was alright to feed, I got two sures and one no...

[Doc] I don't mind. But I do have a question. Do feelings taste like anything to you? TLOT has hinted that they have flavors for him.

[Splender] Thinks about it for a moment- I'm not sure flavors is the right word, but for me happy feelings are very yummy, while things like fear taste icky, lust is more towards the icky side... Anger is kinda... Spicy?

[Doc] I take it it's easy to choose not to partake? I think you've probably been in the midst of a lot of fear because of Slender. That guy scares the dickens out of me.

[Splender] - Brother usually doesn't feed in the house, and most people in the house are happy to be there

[Doc] I see. Are you feeling any better? We can work on our gamehopping practice as soon as everyone is up to it.

[Splender] - Game hopping?

[Doc] Just moving from one part of the digital realm to another. It's easier then going irl, I've always been able to do it. I don't actually have a native game. I'm just comfortable here, and I like to stay near TLOT and Steve, they're actually the first real friends I ever made.

[Splender] - I see... Perhaps after I've had a bit more to eat...

[Doc] Easily fixed. - Xe flips out hir tail and uses it to get Splender nearer and then cinces a bit tighter to give them all one big hug- I love you guys!

[CP] Growls- Dooooooooooooooooc

[Splender] Eagerly feeds on the burst of happy energy-

[Doc] Even you Cp - Gives him a nuzzle-

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Doc] Just smiles at him and loosens up again.

[Deer] Reaches over and hugs Splender- You're always welcome to feed Splender

[Splender] - Oooooh, thank you!

[Doc] Same here. - Turns to Lie- Did you sleep well at least? I've been told I make a decent pillow.

[Lie] - I actually didn't sleep...

[Doc] Oh, I did, sorry. It's pretty easy to just flop in this shape. I've fallen off the roof at least three times.

[Lie] - That must hurt...

[Doc] Eh. I'm durable. No biggie.

[CP] - Can we please get out of this fucking cuddle now?

[Doc] Scooches into a more open shape. - You can get up easier then I can move.

[CP] Grabs Lie and tp's out of Doc's coils-

[Doc] Nuzzles Deerheart - do you want to try your hand at hopping with us? You're digital enough to learn.

[Deer] - I suppose, it would be nice to explore other games with you

[Doc] Wiggles hir paws- Now I'm all excited. Where do you guys want to go?

[CP] - The fuck should I know?

[Splender] - Someplace happy!

[Doc] Lie? Any preference? You were a gamer out there.

[Lie] - I don't know, most of the games I played had some sort of conflict in them...

[Doc] You know.... I know a really pretty game without a lot of conflict. We probably won't stumble onto anything violent. How about Okami? It's stylised too.

[Lie] - Sounds good

[CP] - Must we?

[Deer] - Whatever you wish love

[Doc] Do you have a better suggestion? It's a pretty happy game. You fight by drawing with an ink brush.

[CP] Grumbles about how he'd rather go somewhere where he could beat the shit out of things-

[Splender] - I'll trust your decision Doc

[Doc] Aww hush Cp, you and me can go run around and break shit in one of the GTA games later if you need to get it out of your system.

[CP] Glares-

[Lie] - Come on CP, my first time doing this should be to someplace relatively safe

[Doc] Excellent point. Cp? You seem to have a more mechanical approach then I do, would you like to start?

[CP] - It's hard to describe really. I suppose you should think about some sort of opening... I'm so used to it that I just don't think about it anymore

[Doc] I could just.... hang on. - Xe rolls over and starts working a ball of statick like clay - Maybe we could... Okay.. can I have a volunteer?

[Deer] Immediately steps forwards-

[Doc] Takes her left hand and slips the statick over it like a glove, the interference melts away into her player skin and vanishes. - Okay, now think about opening a path out into a place that looks like interference and numbers and draw a hole with that hand.

[Deer] Closes here eyes and concentrates, in a fluid motion she creates an opening-

[Doc] A natural! But then you were born digital, as far as I can tell. Very good. Who's next?

[Splender] - OO! OO! ME! ME! ME!

[Doc] I have a special idea for you, since you need a big hole anyway. Let me have a couple of your bell tips instead of your hand.

[Splender] Holds his tendrils out-

[Doc] Coats the bells in crackly statick, making them ring and vibrate lightly. - Would it be more comfortable to put them in a cluster and spread them out in front or behind you?

[Splender] Shrugs- They're very flexible so I can do either

[Doc] Then do whichever is more comfortable, but make a little ball of bells and pull them out in different directions like making a cats cradle.

[Splender] - Okay!- He holds the bells in front of him and twists them slightly before allowing them to untwist and spread out in a spiral

[Doc] Very graceful... But maybe you need to see what you're trying to get into so you can visualize it better? Here, Lie? You give it a shot. - Xe puts the last of the statick on Lies left hand.

[Lie] - Okay...- Lie holds her left hand out, visualizing it like a portal gun and sending a small burt of energy forwards which strikes a wall and tears open an opening

[LH] wanders down and sees interesting things happening. He sayshays around Splenders pants cuffs. - mew?

[Splender] Completely forgets what he's supposed to be trying to do- KITTY!

[LH] PUUUURRRRR

[Doc] Good kitty

[Lie] Looking at CP- Is this correct?

[CP] Looks through- Yup, that's the digital realm... Mind you, it's super easy to get lost in if you don't know what you're doing

[Doc] So I say we ride it out, - Xe noses the hole larger and hunkers down so the others can get on hir back. Xe doesn't see LH grabbing into hir tail fluff-

[CP] Steps through on his own, ignoring Doc-

-Everyone else climbs on Doc-

[Doc] trots through the hole and closes the firewall behind hir - There goes my hair... - Hir fluff is puffed up from the extra electrical statick.

[CP] Is floating along-

[Deer] Plays with a bit of the static in Doc's mane-

[Doc] Humms happily-

[CP] - Alright, so who's gonna make the opening into the game?

[Doc] I know what our destination looks like but I'm not psychic, Cp can you show the others?

[CP] Looks around a bit before pointing at a more solid chunk of data- That's our destination

[Doc] Do you want to go to it, or draw it closer?

[CP] Sighs and focuses his power, drawing the other game closer-

[Doc] Splender, you first since you seem to be having the most difficulty.

[Splender] Tries again and still doesn't have a reaction-

[CP] - It could be his natural abilities cancelling this new ability out...

[Doc] Lifts up a paw- Press your bells on my footpad, I'll try and adjust them.

[Splender] Presses them with a small jingle-

[Doc] Starts fussing around trying to use his natural emp to power the portal code instead of scrambling it. - Try it now-

[Splender] Tries again, his tongue sticking out slightly. There a tiny crackle of static-

[Doc] We'll keep working on it. Anyone else want to take a shot?

[Deer] - I will- She's not exactly feeling well being away from the server, but she's still willing to try. She raises her hand and draws a quick circle, an opening flickers to life

[Doc] Very good. Lie?

[Lie] Tries the same tactic as before, it works, but not as well. She can feel a tug on her energy-

[Doc] Two out of three isn't bad. Shall we inside to rest a minute before more practice?

[Lie] - Yes please

[Doc] Opens a much larger hole and trots eagarly through, everyones resolution flickers for a moment before turning stylised and colorful. The enviroment is as brightly colored and broadly drawn as a watercolor. They emerge in a rustic valley with a little bridge and a tree with curling branches. The breeze is alive with flower petals and the occasional leaf.

[CP] Follows behind them and sniggers- Hey Doc? You got a hitch hiker...

[Doc] Huh? - Looks-

[LH] Mew?

[Doc] Oh dammit!

[CP] Is sniggering more-

-The cat hops off hir tail and goes chasing after a bug leaping high in the air-

[Deer] - LH? Come here kitty

[Doc] Oh... I see something I want. Can you guys get down for a minute?

-The three on Doc's back slide off-

[Lie] - This better not be like the real world where you tried to take everything Doc...

[LH] Prances by Deerheart with something in his mouth-

[Deer] - LH please come here!

[Splender] Is in awe of their surroundings-

[Lie] Notes a very large sakura tree-

[Doc] No no, you'll like this. - Xe spirals up into the air like a twirling vine, hir shape seems so in tune with the surroundings. Like a graceful Chinese dragon trailing bits of swirly cloud.

[CP] Is bored already-

[LH] Muffled bug crunching-

[Deer] - Oh Doc, that's so pretty! DAMN IT LH!

[Lie] Has become entranced by the foliage around them, her energies wanting to mingle with it and create something-

[CP] Is a tad surprised by Deer's cursing-

[LH] Goes bounding around in the grass happily-

[Doc] Gives the big tree a bit of a shake and several large peaches fall out of it. They're nearly the size of basketballs.

[Splender] - Miss Deer, I never thought to hear such words come from you!

[Lie] Is interested in the fruit- Are they good to eat Doc?

[Doc] Yep. And the pit is bigger then your fist! There should be a plum tree around here someplace too. Grabs one whole and starts rolling it around peeling it with hir teeth before spitting out the pit. 

[Lie] - We should take some back with us

[Doc] If you want. Peach flavor is hard to replicate.

[Lie] - We can try

[CP] Is seriously wondering if they can get the cat lost in this game so he won't have to deal with it anymore-

[Doc] Hey, wanna see something cool? It's one of the reasons I didn't try to change back first

[Splender] - OKAY!

[Doc] Spawns a squid ink bladder and squeezes it on hir tail, xe stands with hir back arched high and draws a crescent in the air with hir tail tip like a brush. Suddenly it's night and the air is alive with fireflies and crickets.

[Lie] Looks in awe as well as Deer-

[Splender] - SO PRETTY!

[Doc] All you need is a brush, you can make it day again with circles and even make trees bloom with a swirl.

[Lie] - I don't think I need a brush to do that Doc

[CP] Throws a frog a ways off to tempt LH away from the group, hoping to lose the cat-

[LH] Watches the frog and then looks at Cp as if to say - I'm not a dog. Fetch it yourself.

[CP] Mutters- Fuck you cat

[LH] Lips moving deliberately - Kiss my butt-

[Doc] Aww are you playing with LH?

[CP] - You're cat is a bastard Doc

[Doc] Cocks hir head- No he isn't, his mom belongs to one of the villagers.

[CP] Growls- Still hate him Doc

[LH] Deliberatly rubs his head on Cp's leg- purrrrr

[CP] Tries to kick him away, Honedge had been sleeping on his leg picks up on his unease-

[LH] Goes to chase the fireflies instead.

[CP] - Oi, you done fucking around?

[Doc] Found a plum - Yes? No? Maybe? Anyone else want one?

[Deer] - Maybe later- Is feeling queasy

[Doc] This is your first time out my love, are you feeling okay? Your energy seems a bit low.

[Deer] - I... Don't exactly feel well honestly

[Doc] resolution making you queasy? It's more polygons then you're used too.

[Lie] - Making these portals is leaving me drained, like when I first started making my flowers

[Deer] - No, I feel like it's more like being away from the server...

[Doc] It might take some getting used to since MC is your home game anyway.

[Splender] - I feel fine!

-some fish leap high out of the nearby stream, their silver scales glinting in the moonlight-

[Doc] Not suprised actually, Splender you probably have the most stamina of any of us.

[CP] - If neither Lie or Deer are feeling well, then I suggest we head back

[Doc] Okay. All aboard. 

[LH] Runs deliberatly to Deerheart. - Preow?

[Deer] - Oh now you come- She goes to pick him up but leaning over makes her feel like she's gonna throw up

[Doc] Deerheart? 

[LH] Curious meow-

[Deer] - Sorry, bending over isn't doing pleasant things...

[Doc] Awww sweetheart- Xe rinses hir tail in the stream and shakes it out before scooping up LH

[LH} Angry meow at the now damp fur-

[CP] Snickers once more at LH-

[Deer] Approaches Doc and Splender helps her on-

[Lie] Climbs on as well-

[Doc] Blows a bit of electricity into the sky, it comes out in curling white clouds with flickering bolts of lightning.

[CP] Opens the portal- Let's go!

[Doc] Zips through scooping Cp up as well. Xe makes a beeline for the server and the firewall opens like an iris to let them through before sliding closed again. They come out in the garden at dusk and the touchies rise up in alarm before setting back down on all the fresh seedlings.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Doc] What? Did you have somewhere else to be?

[Deer] Is already starting to feel a bit better-

[LH} Goes prancing towards the house happily-

[CP] - Well I was planning on stopping by my server to drop off the paper to Winston...

[Doc] Ah, well we could go back out if you want company for your errand. Lie hasn't been on your server in a dogs age, I doubt Splender has ever seen it, and it's stil Minecraft if Deerheart is willing. Though I am glad to drop off LH first.

[CP] - Do whatever the fuck you want- He opens a portal

[Deer] - I am curious as to what it's like...

[Doc] Jumps forward and follows Cp, physically pushing him through the hole onto the other server on the tip of hir snout-

[Winston] Jumps, dropping an entire pile of papers on the floor as they come through, his hand is quickly on his sword-

[Doc] -too loud- Hi Winston!

[CP]- Doooooooooc- He's kinda stuck under Doc

[Doc] Whoops! Sorry! -Gets off of him and steps back-

[CP] Pushes himself up with a growl-

[Winston] - Sir? Are you alright?

[CP] - I'm fine Winston, just bringing you the other part of the code

[Deer] Shudders as her body adjusts to the higher resolution-

[Lie] Is nervous about being back here again-

[Doc] Huge grin - Nice to see you again Winston.

[Winston] Removes his hand from the hilt as he observes the newcomers-

[Lie] Cautiously slips off Doc and Winston immediately recognizes her

[Winston] Perks up and looks at CP- Sir, her eyes..

[CP] - Yes I know, she's a brine now, as well as my mate

[Doc] She joined our little brother and sisterhood- Flashes hir own glow brighter.

[Winston] Gives Lie a slight bow- Mistress

[Lie] - WH... WHAT!?

[CP] Fights back a laugh-

[Doc] Oh yeah Lie. Cp told his little army to give you the proper honors or get a royal beat-down.

[Lie] Distressed noises, not sure what to do-

[CP] Wraps his arms around her- It's okay, none of them will hurt you

[Doc] What do you think of his 'office' Deerheart? Endrea could do streches in here.

[Deer] - It's very... Red... But rather professional looking too...

[CP] Sighs- I'm guessing that's more paperwork for me Winston?

[Winston] - Yes sir, I was just about to go through it to see what could be gotten rid of before you entered

[Doc] You know Steve is always happy to help you..

[CP] - Shut up

[Winston] - Steve?

[Doc] Helpless shrug-

[CP] - One of many on the server

[Doc] One of our friends

[Lie] Turns in towards CP-

[CP] - Hey, what's wrong?

[Lie] - Memories... I may have never been in this room, but it's still a reminder...

[Doc] Stands proudly like a hunting dog - Yes, but you were only a slave back then. Now you're the queen. All hail. - Does a low bow and touches hir forhead to the floor briefly.

[Lie] - DOC NOT HELPING!- Is now flushed with embarressment

[CP] Chuckles a little- Yes, my overworld queen

[Doc] Meatloafs- And the king of the Nether.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Sniffs- At least that's what it smells like-

[CP] - Well we are in the Nether

[Winston] Is going through the papers and tossing some of them out-

[Doc] Hovers over a stack with a grin- I could just eat your homework for you Cp.

[CP] - Don't you dare!

[Splender] Is giggling-

[Doc] Touches the paper on the top of the stack with the tiniest tip of hir tongue-

[Winston] His sword whips out, the tip barely touching Doc's tongue-

[Splender] Hasn't noticed the sword and is laughing harder now-

[Doc] Retracts it- Geeze, Winston, I was just playing. I don't want to eat his paperwork. I bet it would taste nasty anyway.

[Winston] Retracts his sword and continues sorting through the pile-

[CP] - Winston takes his job pretty seriously Doc

[Deer] Notices the two doors on the far side of the room- Hey, where do those doors go?

[CP] - None of your business

[Doc] You just need to lighten up a bit. Here; have a peach- Thunks the huge fruit on the table next to him-

[Winston] Gives him a confused look, he's a skeleton, he has no way of digesting the fruit-

[Doc] Is inching towards the doors-

[CP] Is more focused on Lie and making her comfortable-

[Doc] Pushes one open very slowly so the squeak isn't loud.

-Inside is a bedroom with a large bed in the center. It's flanked by two night tables and a chest at the end. There's a dresser on one wall and a vanity on the other. There's also a large window. The other door from the office also leads into this room and on the far side there is yet another door-

[Doc] I almost want to go bounce on his bed like a little kid.

[CP] - OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

[Doc] Noooothing

[CP] - GET OUT OF THERE!

[Doc] Is standing in the doorway with hir back end still in the office - Why?

[CP] - BECAUSE THAT ROOM IS OFF LIMITS TO ANYONE OTHER THAN ME!

[Doc] Why? It's nice?

[CP] - DOC!

[Doc] Perfectly innocent - What? Your decorating taste is really stylish. I wish you'd build more on our server.

[CP] - GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!

[Doc] Blushes - OOOO! Okay! - Shimmies back out.

[CP] Growls as he stomps over and slams the door shut-

[Doc] Jumps at the sudden bang.

[Lie] Has sat on one of the couches in the room- CP? You okay?

[CP] - I'll be fine

[Doc] Cp was just afraid I'd start rooting around in his sock drawer Lie. I am a curious motherfucker after all. - winks- 

[CP] - Why would I be scared of that? There's only clothes in my dresser

[Splender] Whispers to CP- I think xe's referring to finding wank material

[CP] - Why would I ever have any of that shit?

[Doc] Chuckles, then in a more even tone - Well you were a batchlor for a long time...

[Deer] - You never jerked off?

[CP] - WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT!?

[Doc] This explains a lot about your behavior when we first met...

[CP] - The fuck is that supposed to mean!?

[Doc] You were awfully tense and angry all the time-

[CP] His face starting to turn a bit red- OH SHUT UP!

[Winston] Is just calmly working on the papers, used to all the yelling-

[Doc] In hir most doctoral tone- It's okay Cp, it's healthy.

[CP] Is growling loudly now-

[Lie] Is being embarrassed for her mate-

[Doc] You should show us around Cp.

[CP] - Why? I doubt you'd find much to your liking...

[Doc] Seems like you tend towards impressive architecture. I was just curious. Here's your chance to show off your building skills for a change.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Please?

[CP] - Will it get you to shut up?

[Doc] Makes a show of zipping hir lips with two claws.

[CP] - Fine. Lie? Do you want to stay here?

[Lie] - I... I think that might be for the best...

[Deer] - I can stay with you if you'd like?

[Lie] - No, you go ahead, I'll be fine

[Doc] Stands at attention and waits for Cp to lead-

[CP] Sighs and starts leading the group, the hall right outside of the door leads two directions, CP takes them to the left- Right up ahead is the fucking kitchen and dining hall...

[Doc] Quietly- How many of the mobs here actually eat? Or is it just for personal use and state dinners kind of thing?

[CP] - Technically? None of them eat, it's just a place for me to store food for myself

[Doc] I always thought ghasts ate the mushrooms in the Nether. They certainly give TLOT enough wind to propel himself around.

[CP] - The pigmen try to eat the mushroom, seams they can only digest the brown ones

[Doc] Truffles! That makes sense.

[CP] - Whatever- He keeps walking

[Doc] Accidenently on purpose kicks open a random door with one back foot.

-It's the kitchen. It has a small table, several furnaces and chests. And a decent amount of counter top space. There's also a coffee maker-

[Doc] Even in the Nether, you need your coffee. - Smiles-

[CP] - Shut it!

[Doc] Prances a little ahead and noses open another door- what's in here?

[CP] - The ballroom, why the fuck I have one I don't know

[Doc] Because everyone likes big balls!- Goes trotting inside-

[CP] - DAMNIT DOC! GET OUT OF THERE!

-There's large nether brick columns around the edges and one wall is purely windows with glass doors large enough for Endrea to enter through. The floor is an intricate design-

[Doc] Does a bit of a swirling dance and stumbles awkwardly - Whoops! I got two left feet. I love the floor though.

[CP] - Shut up- He keeps walking

[Doc] It's even a big enough room for you and me to dance in Deerheart- wiggles eyebrows conspiratorially

[Deer] Giggles in response-

[Doc] Checks out the doors briefly and sprints after Cp.

[CP] Has entered a hall which has seen some recent repairs. He briefly pauses outside an iron door before continuing without saying a word-

[Doc] Looks at the rather forboding portal and tiptoes past

[Deer] Whispers- I wonder what he keeps locked up in there...

-There's a wither noise and a tiny wither comes racing down the hall-

[Doc] Very quietly to Deer- I think it's a matter of what he doesn't keep locked up in there anymore...

[Deer] - You mean...?

[Doc] That looks like a prison door to me.

[Deer] - Oh poor Lie...

[Doc] Nuzzles Deerheart- You weren't there for the worst of it. The work was so much harder at the beginning...

-The little wither hisses at Doc and attempts an attack but only a tiny stone comes out-

[Splender] - Cheer up Deer, sadness doesn't taste good at all

[Doc] The little pebble hits hir foot and makes hir look down. - What the? OMG IT'S SO TINY!

[CP] - Just ignore him, he's glitched and harmless... Well, in this form

[Deer] Makes a squeeing noise - IT'S SO CUTE

[CP] - Doc, focus

-The tiny wither circles Doc's foot, trying to launch more blasts at it-

[Doc] Lifts up a paw and pats the withers middle head- AWWWWW

-Little wither angry noises-

[Doc] Even the angry noises are cute.

[CP] - DOC!

[Doc] Prances in place- You have to show it to Lie!

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because I think she'll have the same reaction as me!

[CP] - Doc, it's a weapon, not a pet

[Splender] Is becoming bloated on all the happy energy-

[Doc] Baloney-sauce! It's adorable!

[CP] - Maybe in this form, but not it's other form

[Doc] I'm listening.

[CP] - I glitched it to be much larger and more menacing, unfortunately it can't hold that form for very long so to build up the energy it needs, it remains small like this

[Doc] But you can control when it gets big right? Like a tame attack dog?

[CP] - Well yes

[Doc] Sits down as much on hir haunches as xe can without making Splender and Deerheart slide off. Xe pulls out a familiar cube of yarn and makes a little loop on one end before snipping off a length and putting it away. Xe lassos the middle head and holds the other end in hir teeth before plunking back down. muffled- Ready to go!

[CP] - You have got to be fucking kidding me

[Doc] Huge grin- What else you got Cp?

-The little wither tries to blast the lasso-

[CP] Irritated sigh- Fine let's go- He starts descending a set of stairs

[Doc] None of that- Moves the blue strand of yarn to the Withers back so it can't reach it, before following.

[CP] At the bottom of the stairs there's a branch in the hall way, CP gestures at the shorter one- Those are where the personal quarters for the mobs that stay here are

[Doc] I'm guessing they might freak if we go in, so lets go the other way?

[CP] Gladly- He starts heading down the other hall. Both sides are lined with iron bars- These are the dungeon cells

[Doc] Hopefully all empty now?

[CP] - Er... Damnit, I keep forgetting to get rid of that one body...

[Doc] Little swallow. - Eeek Cp...

[CP] - What? Last time I remembered it was there it actually ended up having a use

[Doc] Fertilizer?

[CP] Hesitates- Tormenting... Lie...

[Doc] Clucks hir tongue - She's forgiven you a lot. You're a lucky brine.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] I wonder who has pardoned more bad behavior from you; me or her?

[CP] Growls a bit as he continues walking, ignoring the corpse in the one cell-

[Doc] Noses up to the bars and drops the lead long enough to blow a ball of hot electricity into the cell and incinerate the corpse - RIP.

[CP] Comes upon a pair of double doors- This is the training room

[Doc] Looks down at the baby wither - Hear that? We're gonna teach you to sit and roll over and even fetch!

[CP] Almost catching on fire- Dooooooooc

[Splender] Giggles some more-

[Doc] Not even heel?

[CP] - HE'S NOT A DOG!

[Doc] What's a good wither trick? Oh yes! Destroy! Good boy.

[CP] Groans and buries his face in his hands-

[Doc] Very very quietly- we love you Cp.

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Doc] Uses hir tail to push one door open a bit and leans over to peek inside.

-Inside are various mobs sparring with each other. Some are just beginning and other's are clearly rather skilled with their weapons-

[Doc] Full body shiver as the noises remind hir of the tourney that gave hir hir glitch-

[CP] Walks until they reach an ascending staircase and starts climbing it-

[Doc] Follows quickly, walking with hir back feet on the airblocks to keep from losing hir riders. -

-They reach a landing and there are more stairs going upwards and a large hallway-

[CP] Farther up is my enchanting room- He starts walking down the hall

[Doc] Has taken to opening the doors as Cp passes and looking inside -

-Xe see's several storage rooms and the potions room xe had been in before-

[Doc] Notes the table with no small satisfaction-

[CP] Lazily gestures to a door on the right- There's the conference room for when I need to speak with all my generals at once in person

[Doc] Betting that's a big room - Nudges the door-

-There's a large circular table. Some spots have chairs while some do not, most noticeably the largest spot is for Endrea-

[Doc] Bet I know who the big spot is for, heh.

[CP] - Yup- As he continues down the hall they get closer to the doors for the office

[Doc] Suddenly goes ridgid with a tinny ringing noise-

[CP] - OH WHAT NOW!?

[Doc] Pats around - Can you guys get down for a sec?

[Splender] Helps Deer down-

[Doc] Sits up on hir haunches and pulls out the gold carrot, it's ringing loudly- Hello?

[Giselle] Hears the odd noise and comes to investigate-

[Notch] Hello? Doc?!

[Giselle] Spots CP- OH! Master~

[Doc] Oh Notch! What's going on? Is everything okay? 

[Notch] I was just fussing with this phone you gave me and I dialed you. Is your number the only pre-set?

[CP] Rubs his temples- I do not need this right now...

[Notch] Where are you guys? TLOT and Steve said you went out?

[Doc] Oh yeah, we're on Cp's server just looking around.

[Giselle] Spots Deer- Master? Who is the little skank?

[Doc] Suddenly snorts - 

[Notch] Doc? 

[Doc] Hang on Notch, I think I might have an issue here.

[CP] - None of your concern Giselle

[Giselle] Suddenly very angry and screeching- IS SHE YOUR MATE!? I'LL KILL HER!

[Doc] Passes the phone to Splender - Xe's in a very defense posture and hisses at Giselle - Whos the rude bitch with the filthy dreads Cp?

[CP] - This would be Giselle, my Ghast general...

[Doc] Growls- Call my mate a skank again and I'll make ghast jelly out of you.

[CP] - ... Doc? How did you understand her if you can't understand mobs?

[Giselle] - STAY AWAY FROM MY MASTER!

[Doc] Because you're projecting your loud ass thoughts as you're pissing her off!

[Doc] And shrieking bitch is pretty universal.

[CP] - Giselle, go away

[Doc] Yeah piss off back to bitch-land where you came from.

[Giselle] - No. You are my master! I am meant to be your mate!

[Winston] Pokes his head out the office door to see what's going on-

[Doc] Face it babe, he's just not that into you.

[Giselle] Shrieks and releases several fire balls at once-

[Doc] Pushes Splender and Deerheart one direction while darting the opposite way-

[CP] Catches one and throws it back at her-

[Splender] Has been telling Notch everything as it's been happening- OH DEAR!

[Notch] DOC BE CAREFUL!

[Giselle is hit with her own fireball and shrieks in pain-

[CP] IS fully on fire now- Giselle, leave!

[Doc] Ducks under the floor and smacks Giselle flat in the face with the whippy end of hir tail-

[Giselle] Shrieks in rage-

[Winston] Darts out and places his sword against Giselle's neck- Enough general, you are out of line!

[Doc] Thunks back onto the floor behind them. - Yeah, cool your nips rageasaurus.

[Giselle] Is growling- But I have to kill that little bitch! She can't e the Master's mate! Only I can!

[Winston] - I assure you that is not the Master's mate. The Mistress is resting in the Master's privatechambers

[Doc] Yeah, Deerheart is my mate. Go be dumb somewhere else.

[CP] - Winston, please escort Giselle out

[Winston] - Yes sir- He takes Giselle by the arm and drags her out

[Doc] You were right Cp, she sucks. Way to obsess. I bet she has a little room somewhere with pictures of you all over the walls and a shrine set up.

[CP] - No shit, and Blake's almost as bad as her

[Doc] We should just lock them in a small room with no clothes on.

[CP] - They've done that to themselves... On purpose

[Doc] Laugh-snorts-

[CP] Groans and makes his way back into the office-

[Splender] - Would you like this back Doc?

[Doc] Yes please. Hey Notch? We got it sorted out. Just a run in with the local jelous woman scorned. Except in this case it was a female ghast.

[Notch] I... I don't even want to think about that....

[CP] Doesn't find Lie in his office-

[Doc] Looks at the bedroom doors and gives Cp a smirk.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and peeks in, Lie is sleeping on the bed, but she isn't sleeping well-

[Doc] Looks over his shoulder- Poor Lie.

[CP] Sighs and steps in, closing the door on Doc-

[Doc] Rubs the tip of hir nose with a paw- ow.

[Deer] - Come here love, I'll kiss it better

[Doc] Melts into Deerhearts hands as xe's kissed-

[Splender] Is trying to touch the ceiling-

[Doc] Maybe we should leave them to it and head back.... Winston, can we have Cp's paperwork? I'll make sure it's ready for him when he gets back. 

[Winston] Having just re-entered the room hesitates before shrugging a little-

[Doc] Gathers up the stack with a paw and lets it suck into hir inventory. - come on Love, Splender, lets go back to our server. Cp can come back with Lie when they get up.

[Splender] - Okie Dokie Artichokie

[Deer] Nods in agreement-

[Doc] Splender can you make one more attempt at a portal while I get the baby wither?

[Splender] - Okay!- He tries, putting as much concentration into it as he can, there's a louder static, but still no portal

[Doc] Puts a paw on each of his shoulders and tries to add hir code to what he's doing - One more time?

[Splender] Tries again, there's a tiny inkling of an opening, but that's it-

[Doc] There! That's a little bit! We'll keep practicing. Deerheart? Would you like to do the honors?

[Deer] Lifts her hand and with a twist makes another opening-

[Doc] Gives a gracious nod and leads them through the void and back onto their server-


	118. Mud Fight, Alexsezia Returns, Ashes Goggles

[Stevie] Is laughing and playing outside, stomping in the mud-

[Stevie] His legs are covered in mud as he splashes it everywhere-

[Notch] Is still fussing with the phone as the others come in.

[Doc] Stevie? Did you decide to play with the Mudsdale for a bit?

[Stevie] Giggles- No! Father brought me outside to play today!

[Notch] He was bouncing off the walls. It seemed prudent.

[Stevie] Stomps through a particularly big mud puddle "roaring"-

[Doc] Are you pretending to be something specific Stevie?

[Stevie] Giggling- No

[Doc] Ah, just curious. -winks at Deerheart-

[Deer] Is smiling as she's watching Stevie play-

[Notch] So where did Cp and Lie run off too?

[Doc] Taking a nap on Cp's home server. It was kind of spontaneous.

[Deer] - It seemed like Lie was having some difficulty sleeping

[Notch] Stands to reason after all that's happened to her...

[Stevie] Accidentally splashes some mud on Doc as he runs past-

[Doc] Lets Deerheart and Splender down.

[Deer] Is curious about what Doc's going to do as she takes the little wither's lead-

[Doc] Goes galloping after Stevie- You better run cause when I catch you, I'm gonna tickle you! ROAR!

[Stevie] Shrieks happily as he bolts, slipping and sliding through the mud-

[Doc] Isn't getting much better traction but doesn't care they're both just ripping up the dirt between the garden and the pond. 

[Notch] Retreats to the edge of the pond and looks down at the Koi.

[Splender] Decides to give chase as well-

[Doc] Makes an attempt to tickle Splender with hir tail-

[Splender] Giggles and retaliates with his tendrils-

[Doc] Is now rolling around laughing- Dammit! There's too many!

[Splender] Laughs and lets up a little-

[Stevie] Runs over and tries to dump mud on Doc-

[Doc] Is wheezing a bit and already dirty- Ahhh! Tag teamed!

[Stevie] Laughs loudly-

[TLOT] Wanders down from the house with Steve in tow- what are you guys do-? 

[Doc] Help! 

[TLOT] Leaps into the fray while Steve stands there rolling his eyes - 

[TLOT] Hits the ground as a very large gold pig and makes a huge splash of water and mud on everyone

[Notch] Falls in the pond- Ahh!

[Stevie] Falls on his butt he's laughing so hard-

[TLOT] Laugh-snorting

[Splender] Splashes some mud towards TLOT-

[Deer] Ducks inside the house to grab towels-

[TLOT] Jumps around shaking it everywhere- 

[Doc] Holds out the stack of papers to Steve- Quickly take the secret documents! 

[Steve] Grabs them out of confusion and retreats back from the mess to look at them.

[Steve] Is shuffling- OH! I got it. He takes out a quill and pulls up a pumpkin to sit on.

[The little wither is pulling at it's lead and shooting little pebbles-

[TLOT] pounces on Stevie and tickles him with his little hooves.

[Stevie] Shrieks in laughter as he squirms, almost completely covered in mud now-

[Doc] Rolls around before righting hirself to join the battle again. Xe makes a playful feint for Splender

[Splender] Simply teleports out of the way and dumps more mud on Doc-

[Steve] Is it just me or have some of these gotten pettier? 'Rooter put soul sand in my bed?'

[Doc] Arrgh! -Tries shaking like a dog for an area affect attack.

[Notch] Climbs out of the pond and watches them all with amazement-

[Splender] Yelps as he's pelted with mud-

[Doc] Ha hah HA! 

[TLOT] Lets Stevie up so he can run some more-

[Stevie] Takes off and slides immediately into Doc, laughing the whole time-

[Steve] Seriously? Some of this stuff is ridicious. Though I am going to approve the breakroom jukebox request, I get that.

[Steve] Scribbles- And a new coffeemaker isn't out of the question either...

[su] -comes running down the path running into the mud with gem following behind trying to catch her-

[Stevie] - Foxy!

[Doc] Another challenger! - Leaps at Gem and tries to get her all muddy-

[Splender] Is darting around to find good vantage points to tickle from-

[gem] -gets knocked into the mud-

[su] -is now all muddy and is running around stevie-

[Doc] Bounds away, splashing- VICTORY!

[TLOT] Accidently pushes Notch back into the pond- 

[Notch] Hey!

[Stevie] Is laughing as he plays with Su-

[gem] -stands up and shakes roughly most of the mud goes flying-

[Steve] Is now throughly absorbed and doesn't notice he got splattered

[TLOT] Is just romping now - so nice to have all that stupid snow gone!

[Stevie] - But I didn't get to play in it!

[gem] all my snow men melted. -thows a glop of mud at splendor-

[Notch] You didn't have the right clothes anyway, you would have gotten all cold and sick

[Splender] Throws mud back-

[Stevie] - But brother got to go out in it!

[gem] -leaps onto splendor then start to tickle him-

[Doc] Uses hir tail to splash against the ground throwing muddy pixels everyewhere

[Notch] But he didn't want to! It was only to get poor Lie!

[Splender] Yelps as he loses his balance and falls, laughing-

[Steve] TLOT is it even possible to bind an item to someone so no one else can eat it? They're having a difficulty with a lunch thief. 

[TLOT] No idea! 

[Doc] No!

[Splender] - OO! You could put some of these sugar free gummies in the lunch!

[Notch] THAT'S SO EVIL.

[TLOT] I don't get it!

[Doc] Be grateful for that.

[Splender] - You poop rainbows afterwards!

[TLOT] What the actual--? 

[Doc] Fire rainbows maybe. 

[Notch] Ow...

[Steve] And... okay the pigmen want to request the entire month of December off for something called Pigmas. Not happening.

[Stevie] - What's Pigmas?

[Steve] No clue. But that's too many days off for a whole mob.

[TLOT] Bah! Everyone on Cp's server works too damn hard anyway!

[Stevie] Wander's over, trying to sneak attack Steve-

[gem] -lunges at doc to tickle them as well-

[Steve] Lifts the papers out of the way without even looking. - Your brother would have a conniption fit. Lets keep his homework clean, shall we?

[Stevie] Flops on Steve's lap- Homework?

[Steve] Aaaaa. Stevie! Yeah, he rules his mobs and they send him all their petty disputes to mediate. 

[Doc] Is tickled and laughing uproarously- Arrrgh!

[Stevie] - Oh... That doesn't sound fun

[gem] -jumps back into the mud to make her and doc more muddy-

[Steve] Nah, it sucks, but the complaints are interesting sometimes. This one wants a cooler room. How they expect that in the Nether is beyond me.

[Doc] Is now chasing Gem trying to splash her-

[Splender] Teleports to the edge of the fray, panting- Whew, if I keep eating like this I'm not going to be a slender being anymore...

[gem] -runs around laughing-

[Notch] Can you guys actually get fat off emotions?

[Splender] - No idea

[Doc] Remebers the little wither- Hey Gem! Come look at this cute little guy we found on Cp's server!

-The little wither is straining against his led-

[Notch] I hope not, it would be a bitch to let your suit jacket out.

[gem] oh my god it's so cute -pets it's heads-

-Many little angry noises-

[Doc] It's even cute when it's mad, it fires little pebbles.

[gem] angry like cp?

[CP] Creates an opening and leads Lie through-

[TLOT] Snorts loudly - YES just like Cp!

[Stevie] - BROTHER!- He crawls off of Steve and rushes to hug his brother's legs

[CP] - TLOT... What the Nether are you talking about now!?

[gem] -laughs- tiny wither cp.

[TLOT] just starts laughing-

[CP] Mutters- Oh for ffffffffffff... Sake... STOP MESSING WITH MY WITHER!

[Lie] Is just looking at the scene before her-

[Doc] But he makes little angry noises when we pet him!

[CP] - NO SHIT! HE DOESN'T LIKE IT!

[gem] -throws mud at cp and lie-

[TLOT] Hey Lie! Come play with us!

[Lie] Yelps as she's hit-

[CP] Growls loudly-

[Doc] What if I hugged him instead?

[Lie] - I'd rather not, getting this dirty isn't exactly my thing

[CP] - NO!

[Doc] Pleeeeaaase?

[CP] Louder- NO!

[Doc] Awww.... - Decides to romp over instead and hop neatly over Cp's head before splashing down behind him.

[CP] Growls very loudly as his back get's covered in mud-

[gem] -splashes in the mud-

[Doc] There, now we all have an excuse to go for a swim. Except for Notch, he's already wet.

[CP] Is very angry-

[Steve] Walks up to Cp with a neat bundle of papers, it's tied with a bit of blue yarn. - Here you go Cp.

[Stevie] Tugs on CP's clothes- Brother? You'll help me, right?

[CP] Irritated sigh- Yeah, I will... And what are you handing me?

[su] -walks over to lie covered in mud- yip yip

[Steve] Your papers. Everything is done.

[Lie] Crouches down- Awww, who's a cute little fox... Speaking of foxes- She pulls out her pokeball and let's vulpix out

[CP] - STOP DOING MY PAPERWORK!

[Steve] Jumps- Why? I was just trying to help. You know I can do it faster then you.

[CP] - Yes, but these also let me know how my mobs are doing and what's going on!

[su] -shakes a little flinging more mud before prancing around vulpix-

[Steve] Well then you can read them and make corrections if need be, don't be such a stinky butt.

[Vulpix] Shies away from the mud-

[TLOT] Romps with Gem-

[gem] -tickles tlot-

[TLOT] Doc can make you an 'approval' stamp Cp!

[TLOT] Arrrgh! - Lots of hoof wiggling- 

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[gem] -giggles-

[Steve] What's an ac unit anyway? Your pigmen want one for the training room.

[CP] - AC? That's air conditioning, but there's no need for it. That room is already one of the coolest... Nether I'm not even sure how that request got through...

[Steve] I don't know. There was a bunch of silly stuff this time thoguh.

[TLOT] Makes a break for the pond-

[CP] - Damnit, Winston must not have been able to get through all of them this time. He usually sorts them so I only receive the ones that actually require my attention...

[Notch] Scrambles out of the way-

[Steve] It's okay. It didn't take me that long either way. - Pats his arm without thinking-

[CP] Jerks away with a growl-

[TLOT] CANNONBALL!

[jewel] -starts has just entered the area- what the fuck.

-Water goes everywhere, even some of the koi go flying-

[Doc] Goes chasing after a flopping orange fish to throw it back in the pond-

[Steve] Sorry-

[jewel] -the water just slides off of her- this place just stupider and stupider everyday.

[Stevie] Tugs on CP- Brother! I'm getting itchy...

[Notch] Geeeze, little miss 'no fun' over here-

[Doc] Plops the fish back in the water. - Come on Stevie, hop in the pond. It's nice and shallow so you can touch the bottom.

[Stevie] Cautiously walks over with CP following-

[jewel] I don't have time for fun there are to many humans.

[Notch] What's wrong with humans? - Slides away from her- What the heck, I'm soaked anyway. - He stands in the water and offers Stevie his hands-

[Stevie] Reaches out for Notch-

[Steve] Yeah, theres nothing wrong with humans, what your problem?

[Notch] Takes Stevies hands and helps him walk around in the water.

[jewel] they are selfish assholes and are never there when others need them they only care for themselves and they were never there when it happened.

[Stevie] The water is a little above mid chest for him-

[Notch] Snorts derisively- Nice chip on your shoulder.

[Steve] Oookay.

[Steie] Is a bit nervous- Father... I don't wanna go any deeper...

[Notch] It's okay, it's all the same level. The pond is only one block deep.

[Stevie] Makes unsure noises-

[jewel] you don't understand humans never understand that's why they all deserve death.

[Splender] - That's enough Jewel

[Notch] But you should dunk yourself at least if you don't want to be itchy.. what?

[Steve] Sharp intake of breath-

[TLOT] Little warning snort-

[Stevie] - I don't wanna

[Notch] If you can stand I can cup it over your hair. Will that work?

[jewel] -flips off splender- you don't understand the memories that haunt me because no one ever helped me.

[Stevie] - Mmmmmm... Okay...

[Notch] Is watching Jewel warily from the corner of his eye as he washes Stevies hair- 

[Steve] you can't blame every human for your troubles.

[Splender] - Has our family not helped you as much as we could?

[Stevie] Has scrunched up his face-

[Notch] Pokes his nose. - You look like your brother when you make that face.

[Stevie] Giggles-

[Doc] I need a bigger tub, I'm going to the bay.

[Deer] Has returned with towels-

[jewel] before, before the memories formed before insanity before I even knew the Creepypastas no one was there to stop the problem before hand -grabs her head as the memories swirls in her head.-

[Splender] Sighs- Come on now Jewel, let's go have some tea at my place and calm down

[CP] Hops the short fence to get into the lava fountain-

0:15 PM] Dr. Franken Stein: -There's a bit of hoofbeats and the sounds of cats coming their way-

[CP] Doesn't hear it through the lava-

[TLOT] Rinses himself off quickly and shifts out of the pig shape into his normal form. He's grinning widely.

[Lie] Turns towards the sound as well-

[Steve] Also looks happy- 

[Notch] I hear cats...

[CP] Slides out of the lava once certain he's clean-

[Alexsezia] rides up on her horse Smudge, trailing a lot of cats- Hey guys? How come everyone is all muddy and wet?

[Stevie] Ducks behind Notch, not recognizing Alexsezia-

[Steve] We were just having some fun. How was your trip?

[Alexsezia] Refreshing. I have a huge pile of maps for Doc. Has anyone seen them?

[TLOT] Doc went to jump in the bay. Xe got all muddy too.

[CP] - OI! You have a problem to fix!

[Alexsezia] Yeeeaaah.... are you sure you don't like your brother better as a kid?

[CP] - FIX It!

[[TLOT] Hey... I don't think that's how you talk to someone when you want their help Cp.

[CP] - You shut up!

[Lie] Sighs- Same old same old... Oh, you probably don't know about the new dragon, do you?

[Alexsezia] Is staying on her horse for a reason. - New dragon? Another one? Did Doc get more Pokemon? 

[Lie] - Well yes they did, but there's a new baby ender dragon here as well

[Alexsezia] Awww! That sounds adorable.

[TLOT] He is. 

[Steve] He's super tiny.

[CP] - Bigger problem at hand here!

-Cats are sneaking around and some of them are creeping up on the baby wither to get a look at him-

-The baby wither hisses and shoots pebbles-

-Kittens go running after the pebbles-

[Alexsezia] Eyes keep flicking to Cp but she'd not engaging him.

[Notch] This is a lot of cats....

[Stevie] Is still hidden behind Notch-

[TLOT] It snowed too. You missed a huge house party.

[Alexsezia] Dammit.

[Lie] - And some game hopping... And a few terrifying experiences- She reaches down to pick up a kitten

[CP] - THERE IS STILL A PROBLEM WHICH NEEDS FIXING!

[Alexsezia] Well I'm home now, we can sit around a nice lava pool and tell stories. - Trying not to look at Cp.

[Stevie] Peeks out a bit to pet a kitten-

[Alexsezia] Spots Stevie and suddenly gets a very sad expression-

[Lie] - Alex?

[Alexsezia] Yeah Lie?

[Lie] - What's wrong?

[CP] - SERIOUSLY! FIX HIM!

[Alexsezia] I... can't. I mean... I know how, I just... I won't do it.

[CP] - WHY THE FFFFFF... NOT!?

[Alexsezia] I just can't. And somehow I don't think you can do it either.

[CP] - No shiii-.... If I could change him back I would have done so by now!

[Alexsezia] No, you can. But I'm pretty sure it's the last thing you'd want to do now.

[CP] - The Nether do you mean?

[Alexsezia] Looks down - The lingering glitch I was working on was similar to what sustains most brines. Health aplenty unless you take a critical hit.

[CP] Tenses a little-

[Alexsezia] And no matter how you do it, he'll remember who killed him. And if it doesn't work, you'll have a terrified, traumatized child on your hands who will never trust that person again.

[CP] Is growling now-

[Alexsezia] Has to rein in her horse because Cp's growling is scaring Smudge- You did this! Not me!

[Lie] - CP please, calm yourself

[CP] - IT WAS YOUR POTIONS!

[TLOT] Looks ill. 

[Notch] Is holding Stevie's shoulders protectively. 

[Steve] Better he just be a child forever. Who could ever do such a thing?

[Alexsezia] Yeah! A mixture of several that happened because you broke my stands and jumbled it all up!

[Stevie] Is looking around confused-

[CP] Still growling suddenly turns on his heel and storms off-

[Lie] - CP...

[Alexsezia] Watches him go. - I'm sorry Lie. I did some model testing and that was the only thing that worked.

[Lie] - I understand... But this at least shows how far he's come...

[Alexsezia] He really does love Stevie. I'm glad. It would have really broken my hearts if he'd just pounced the poor kid and murdered him. I think there was a time when that would have been his reaction.

[Lie] - My thought exactly... Would you like to meet Ashe now?

[Alexsezia] Please. But let me put my horse in the outdoor pen first. The cats can just play in the yard.

[Notch] Okay, me and Stevie will go dry off.

[Deer] Hands off the towels she brought before going to find Doc-

-The little wither is still making angry noises-

[TLOT] Takes his husband's hand and gives him a small kiss. - I want a snack, are you game my lamb? 

[Steve] Blushes sweetly as he's kissed - Lead on.

[Lie] Takes the wither's lead and waits for Alex to return-

[Alexsezia] Grabs a carrot as she passes the patch and munches on it- Okay Lie, lets see the little bugger.

[Lie] Leads her inside and to the nest where Endrea is laying, her wing protectively over Ashe-

[Alexsezia] awwwwwwww he's so cute! Though that knitted jumper is hideous...

[Lie] - Steve's doing

[Ashe] Squeaks at the new voice-

[Alexsezia] Bless his hearts. He's got the helpful part down pat, but no eye for color.

[Lie] - Well he felt pretty bad about Ashe's condition since he feels partly at fault for it...

[Alexsezia] Huh? Steve wouldn't hurt a fly. I mean, unless you mess with his hair or his hubby. Why is it his fault?

[Lie] - He killed the previous ender dragon of this seed, this was the egg he left behind while in a fury over his hair...

[Alexsezia] Goes a little pale -

[Ashe] Squirms out from Endrea's wing with a bit of difficulty and toddles towards the edge of the nest to get closer to the voices-

[Lie] - Endrea had her first clutch of eggs which according to CP aren't fertile, so Doc switched the eggs out

[Alexsezia] So he was born late and small.... Poor little baby... - Kneels down- You look as weak as a kitten. Are you still sleepy little one?

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[Lie] - He was smaller, he just recently had a growth spurt

[Alexsezia] heart eyes- He even make teeny kitten noises. He's darling!

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah, everyone loves his noises

[Ashe] Leans forwards as far as he can-

[Alexsezia] Cups his face in both hands - sweet baby. Oh..! What's going on with his eyes? They look rather milky.

[Lie] - We don't think he can see very well, Doc is going to make him some goggles when he gets a bit bigger

[Ashe] Licks Alex's hand-

[Alexsezia] Boops noses with Ashe- And then he'll be even cuter!

[Ashe] Flops over-

[Doc] Makes an especially high breach out of the water and falls back in with a massive splash-

[Deer] Smiles at the sight- Oh, so are we a whale now?

[Doc] Shouts- AAAAWOOGAH-

[Deer] Laughs rather loudly-

[CP] Is sulking nearby and hearsthe strange noise and the laughter and so looks out to see what's going on-

[Doc] Spits a column of water high in the air-

[Doc] You should join me! The waters lovely.

[Deer] - Sure, but which form?

[Doc] Either, or! But I think it's much more fun to swim like this. I bet you could float if you tucked everything in like a swan.

[Deer] - Well let's see then- She steps out into the water, working on shifting at the same time

[CP] Narrows his eyes as he watches-

[Doc] Slithers through the water and pops up near her with a grin to watch.

[Deer] Is fully shifted and getting comfortable in the water-

[CP] - Oh fucking joy... She can do it to now...

[Doc] Holds Deerheart steady untils she's floating like a water bird with her neck held high.

[Deer] Giggles a little- Oh this feels so odd yet natural at the same time

[Doc] I'm happy that you're comfortable. You look so regal. Kick your feet a bit. I bet you could race Silver's Lapras in that pose.

[CP] Huffs and storms off once more to find a spot to sulk which is more private-

[Deer] Does so, taking a bit of time to get used to the motion-

[Notch] Is drying Stevie off with a towel while the boys cat kigi dries near the lava fountain.

[Stevie] - Father? Where's brother?

[Notch] He's uh.... gone to have a little think. Adults need time to themselves now and again.

[Stevie] - And you?

[Notch] Me? Uh. That's really grown-up and thoughtful of you to notice Stevie. I haven't been sleeping much, so that's my alone time.

[Stevie] - Oh... Can I have a cookie now?

[Notch] Oh, uh, sure. - Gives him a cookie-

[Stevie] Happily eats the cookie-

[CP] Tries to pass by without being noticed-

[Notch] Catches sight of him but doesn't say anything.

[CP] Pauses to look at them, there's an almost distressed look in his eyes-

[Notch] Returns the look with hope and more then a little caring.

[CP] Turns away and continues walking-

[Stevie] - Father? You look funny...

[Notch] Funny haha or funny strange?

[Stevie] - Strange

[Notch] It's nothing to worry about Stevie. How about you and me get some lunch?

[Stevie] - But you said no cookies right before a meal!

[Notch] Well... we just won't tell anybody. It'll be our secret. Shhhh!

[Stevie] Nods excitedly-

[TLOT] Tromps down into the kitchen - I want to show you something anyway. 

[Steve] What is it? 

[TLOT] Lie called it lemonade...

[LJ] Is moping in a corner-

[TLOT] Exchanges a look with Steve and goes into the kitchen while the miner sneaks over close to Lj. 

[Steve] Hey... - Sits down nearby- Do you need someone to talk too?

[LJ] Sighs- I don't know...- More of his color has returned, his hair almost entirely red now

[Steve] You look better at least. Much more colorful.

[LJ] - I know

[Steve] Did you not want to be? We can make you a new outfit if you want.

[LJ] - I don't know... I don't know anything anymore...

[Steve] Well... not knowing anything is a great place to start learning new stuff.

[LJ] - But I still remember what I was meant to do...- He spawns in some candies

[Steve] Please tell me it's not 'murder people'...

[LJ] Shakes his head- No, I was meant to be Isaac's best friend, to like everything he did and to always be there for him

[Steve] Sounds a bit co-dependant... so you don't know who you are when he's not around anymore?

[LJ] - He was the first one I killed, but that's because he became a murderer himself... I just continued his "game" and then you people had CP punch me...

[Steve] I heard you were trying to slice him up at the time.

[TLOT] Joins them with three glasses of very sweet lemonade.

[LJ] - ... Maybe a little, but we had to try and slow him down somehow

[TLOT] I think a lot of what happened could have been avoided with some honest communication, but that's just my idealisim talking.

[LJ] Takes the glass and takes a long sip- Hmmm, I prefer the raspberry variety...

[TLOT] You mean you can put other fruit in it? 

[Steve] Now you've done it...

[LJ] Nods- Yes, like strawberries, limes, cherries...

[TLOT] Obvious wheels turning - 

[Steve] In his head - please focus.

[TLOT] Okay okay....

[LJ] Spawns more candy-

[TLOT] Is watching the little colorful packets with naked curiousity.

[LJ] Pops one after another into his mouth, not noticing the stare-

[Steve] What have you been up to Lj? You've been super quiet. Have you explored the castle at least?

[LJ] - A bit, but honestly I just don't know what to do. The children in the village are all probably still scared of me

[Steve] I think you need a new hobby.

[LJ] Scoffs- Like what?

[TLOT] How do you feel about cooking?

[LJ] - After nearly setting our kitchen completely ablaze I was never allowed back in it

[TLOT] How did you do that?

[LJ] - I like things to be really sweet and may have unintentionally set the stove ablaze with sugar...

[LJ] - It took Slender four months to completely fix everything...

[Steve] Is smiling widely- I think you just need a patient teacher

[TLOT] I like the way you're thinking my lamb... Lj. Cooking is a bit more simplistic in Minecraft and it's pretty hard to ruin most things. I have chocolate, eggs, vanilla, milk, flour, fruit, whipped cream, let's you and me go make some magic.

-The little wither makes a slightly loud angry noise-

[Endrea] Wakes at the noise with a growl-

[Alexsezia] Hush little guy. Don't get jelous just cause we're playing with the baby.

[Endrea] Looks at her guests and then checks on Ashe- Hello Alexsezia, it's been awhile

[Alexsezia] Hello yourself Endrea. It was a combination of things I needed to do and hiding from Cp.

[Endrea] - So I've heard. We're you well on your journey?

[Ashe] Rolls onto his back, little feet kicking at the air-

[Alexsezia] Notices and rubs his belly- It was nice to get away for a bit even considering the circumstances. The countryside is so pretty, hostile mobs notwithstanding

[Endrea] - Should you ever decide to go again I could send some of my children with you to keep the other mobs at bay

[Alexsezia] Thank you. That would be helpful, if it wouldn't put you out any.

[Endrea] - Not at all

[Ashe] Stretches, enjoying the petting, the onesie then rips-

[Alexsezia] Whoah! What the...?

[Lie] - Looks like another growth spurt to me

[Endrea] Hums happily-

[Lie] - We should probably call Doc now

[Alexsezia] I need to give them the maps anyway. Where should we look?

[Lie] - I'll just call them- Mentally- Doc? Ashe grew again

[Doc] Is still swimming with Deerheart and gets startled by the voice, looking around instinctually.- Lie?

[Lie] - By the nest Doc. Was showing Alex Ashe.

[Doc] Deerheart! Ashe grew again!

[Deer] - Oh how wonderfull!

[Doc] I think it's time for babies first pair of glasses.

[Deer] - Well then what are you waiting for! Go!

[Doc] On it! - Does a roll in the water and coils up on the shore before shifting back and sprinting across the garden. Xe pounds down the steps and runs past them - Just a sec! - Doc goes down to hir room and pulls out the goggles xe's been saving before rushing back up to them.

[Lie] Can't help but laugh a little-

[Ashe] Squeaks-

[Alexsezia] Doc in hir element- 

[Doc] Notices Alexsezia and jumps slightly- 

[Alexsezia] I'm back. 

[Doc] I can see that. 

[Doc] I presume you haven't run into Cp yet?

[Alexsezia] Not exactly....

[Lie] - We know what has to be done to help Stevie, but we can discuss that later, for now, we should focus on Ashe

[Ashe] Is gumming on his torn onesie-

[Doc] Starts pulling the torn bits gently apart and rolling him off the pieces so Endrea can clean him.

[Endrea] Immediately starts licking him clean-

[Doc] Is waiting with a teeny pair of gold rimmed goggles-

[Alexsezia] Those are for him? They're so tiny!

[Endrea] Quickly finishes- Perhaps you'd also like to increase his health bar again Doc? While your here?

[Doc] Okay, I'll get the bits too. They're in the trunk just down the ladder there. - goes down- 

[Alexsezia] I get it... potions are too liquidy huh?

[Endrea] Nods in confirmation-

[Lie] - Doc managed to make some pills which Ashe has been receiving daily now

[Alexsezia] Solid. What kind of material? 

[Doc] Powdered health potion ingredients from a much more complex game. - Has a handful of pixels. Xe gets down beside the bed and starts working on Ashe's health bar with a few little noises of effort.

[Ashe] Squirms a fair amount, his tail whipping about-

[Doc] Gets smacked in the shoulder - That's gonna leave a mark...

[Alexsezia] He's gonna be wicked with that whip when he's bigger.

[Endrea] - It is one of our defenses...

[Doc] Finishes and backs off. - Just relax Ashe. You're okay.

[Ashe] tumbles backwards and tries to make a squeak sound threatening-

-The little wither hisses in response-

[Alexsezia] Squees at the cuteness. -

[Endrea] Gives Ashe a soft pap in reprimand-

[Doc] You're going to be super happy with me in a minute anyway Ashe. I brought you a very special present. - Holds up the goggles - May I, Endrea?

[Ashe] Only see's blurriness-

[Endrea] - Go ahead

[Doc] Sets them over the little dragon's eyes and laces the band under one of his head spines so they don't slip. Xe makes some little adjustments and sits back. - Hi Ashe.

[Ashe] Appropriately freaks out at being able to see properly-

[Alexsezia] Waves sweetly- Nice to meet you Ashe.

[Ashe] Many almost scared squeaks-

[Endrea] Nuzzles him to calm him-

[Doc] Awww. It's okay buddy. I was just waiting for you to get big enough to wear them. Pretty soon you'll be fit enough to go out and play.

[Ashe] Still freaking out-


	119. Shards, Buns in the Oven

[Ashe] Is huddled under Endrea's wing, still a bit scared of his new sight-

[Mix] *Wanders in with Sky, basket in her arm making a soft tinkling noise

[Lie] Looks up at them- Oh hello Mix, Sky

[Mix] Hey! Wanted to stop by again, brought some stuff you guys might like, maybe? Really couldn't hurt to bring them, I've got a ton of the things.

[Lie] - Oh? What is it?

[Mix] Some shards. *She moves over to Lie to show her the collection of gemlike objects in her basket

[Lie] - Oh Mix they're gorgeous!

[Mix] I didn't recognize a few types from the latest batch and brought those too. Do you want some, though? 

[Sky] *Has followed Mix over to Lie, but grows bored and approaches Endrea and Ashe after a bit

[Lie] - If it's alright with you

[Endrea] Watches Sky- He's currently a bit scared...

[Ashe] Tiny squeaks from under Endrea's wing-

[Mix] Oh of course! I've got so many, I used to pawn them off to villagers in my last server. I'll tell you what they do, you can pick whichever.

[Sky] Ah.. Does it have to do with.. Those? *He gestures at the goggles, bending down to look at Ashe and Endrea in turn

[Lie] Looks at the shards-

[Endrea] - Yes, he's finally able to see properly

[Doc] Looks slightly proud- 

[Alexsezia] Rolls her eyes at Doc-

[Sky] Oh, I can see why he'd be scared, then.

*The shards seem to be at least vaguely elemental based, as some seem to have fires inside, or tiny storm clouds with lightning.

[Doc] Peeks in the basket as well. - Nice collection. Where did you find them all?

[Lie] - What's the bright green one?

[Mix] I grow them, You could plant these and have yuour own, if you want.

[Ashe] Squeaks and sniffs in Sky's direction-

[Doc] Grow them?

[Mix] Yeah, these things come from a plant.. That's.. A Lightning one. You can tell by the little things that jump around in them. *She picks it up and points at the fast bolts of yellow light inside of it

[Lie] - I see, prhaps you should have that one Doc

[Doc] That would be lovely- Watches the miniature storm with great interest- I'd love to see the actual plant, if there is one.

[Endrea] Gently nudges Ashe out from under her wing-

[Mix] You'd have to stop by my house, but you definitely can! Here. *She gives the lightning based shard to Doc

[Mix] If you decide you don't want it I've got tons more you can choose from.

[Sky] He hit a growth spurt, nice...

[Endrea] - Yes, his second one, he's still not very big though...

[Doc] Is rolling the small stone around watching the tiny storm as if it were a snow globe. - Fascinating...

[Lie] - Did you create the plants Mix?

[Mix] You can add that to a weapon and it'll basically have the same effect as a Smite enchantment. And no, these were all over my home server, and I mean all over. Brought a few with when I left.

[Lie] - I see, I wonder... If you told me which ones you don't have I could try recreating them...

[Ashe] Slightly distressed sound-

[Doc] You know I can duplicate any item you give me if you need a lot of something, right?

[Alexsezia] Gets down near Ashe and starts stroking his head- Awww... you're okay little buddy, just take it easy.

[Ashe] Tries to crawl back under Endrea's wing-

[Endrea] Lifts her wing up and away-

[Mix] Huh.. That'd be a fun task, I did miss several of the more exotic breeds..

[Lie] - I could stop by later and see what I can do if you want to make a list

[Alexsezia] Noooo, you can't hide! There's so much to look at that you've been missing!

[Ashe] Long squeak-

[Mix] Sure, I'll do that. Any others catch your interest?

[Lie] Reaches in and pulls out one that has a leaf stuck in it-

[Endrea] - Alex, would you mind putting him on the floor for a bit, he should run around for a bit...

[Mix] That's a nature one. It's.. actually pretty fitting for your powers, Lie!

[Lie] Laughs some- Yes, I suppose so!

[Alexsezia] Picks Ashe up gently and gives him a quick hug before setting him on the floor.

[Ashe] Confused squeak and tries to hide under the bed-

[Mix] Those ones will literally only form if a leaf chunk gets caught in the shard as it forms.. Like.. that's it...

[Mix] Leaf.

[Doc] They're all pretty. What does the black one do?

[Lie] - I wonder what would happen if it formed and trapped a bit of one of my flowers...

[Doc] Suddenly starts laughing. - Just a huge crystal with one of your lust blooms in the midddle

[Lie] - Are we sure we want to see the affects of that?

[Mix] I know I don't.

[Doc] I didn't want to use it, just suspend it somewhere as a conversation piece.

[Lie] - But what if it has an area affect?

[Mix] Black one.. This? *She pulls one out, watching the dark clouds lazily move inside it and expel lightning periodically.

[Mix] Storm. Basically a weaker lightning. If you gather enough you can make it rain though. Or snow, depending on the biome.

[Doc] I was thinking it would look nice in the museum area on the second floor of the shrine with the other artifacts...

[Lie] - So you're gathering a thing from each brine now?

[Alexsezia] Grabs one of the stormy crystals and thrusts it into Doc's hand so they'll shut up.

[Doc] What? Ooooh!

[Ashe] Has found a bright red shoe under the bed-

[Doc] No! I just think it's a shame. They're one of my favorite flowers of yours for the look alone, but it's basically untouchable by anyone but you.

[Alexsezia] Looks under the bed and gives the tiniest hiss. - Ashe... maybe don't play with that. Come on out here.

[Ashe] Gums a corner of the shoe-

[LH] Wanders into the room. -Mrr?

-The little wither hisses at LH-

[Doc] Mix, do you mind if I take this one too? I can copy it and give it back if you want. 

[LH] Circles the wither warily.

-The little wither throws pebbles-

[Mix] Take it, I've got a dozen others. These things take so little time to grow.

[LH] Jumps around all poofy- MROW!

-The little wither tries to hide behind Sky-

[Doc] What kind of fertilizer do you use for rocks? Mineral water?

[LH] Runs under the bed as well-

[Ashe] Squeaks in alarm-

[LH] Loud meow-

[Ashe] Scared noises-

[LH] Flattened on the floor- meeeeeeeow

[Ashe] Grabs the shoe and stumbles closer to the edge of the bed to get away from LH-

[Alexsezia] Sizes up Sky - I don't think we've met. I'm Alex. Alexsezia if the others are around.

[Lie] - Oh shit...

[Doc] What?

[Lie] - Somebody has to tell Alexis the solution...

[Doc] Considering that none of us are willing to do what it takes to get him fixed, do you really want to heap that pain on top of what she's already dealing with?

[Lie] - But she does have a right to know...

[Doc] Then you tell her.

[Lie] - I've already had to tell her stuff as has CP... It's your turn

[Sky] Sky, I'm with her. Nice to meet you. *He points over at Mix before going back to watching Ashe

[Doc] But it wasn't my fault!

[Alexsezia] I gleaned as much. Mix I know by her reputation. I saw the nice sweaters she made for TLOT and Steve.

[Lie] - But I don't wanna do it!

[Ashe] Pokes out from under the bed with the red shoe-

[Doc] Ashe! - Tries to get it away from him-

[Ashe] Tries to hold on but without teeth can't-

[Alexsezia] Fine... you guys owe me big time. I'll go tell her. She is my next door neighbor after all. 

[Doc] I'll make it worth your while Alex- 

[Alexsezia] Oh, bite me! - Stomps off-

[Lie] - I'll make her something too...

[Mix] *Rolls a few shards around before sitting on the floor and starting to sort them properly in the basket

[Ashe] Has noticed his sight again and squeaks nervously-

[Doc] Puts the shoe away- I don't suppose anyone has anything soft he could chew on?

[Lie] - Other than dragonwort? No

[LH] Bolts down the hall-

[Doc] I could give him a dry sponge, do you think he'd try to eat it?

[Endrea] - Most likely

[Sky] Would gloves do? Mine are pretty soft.

[Doc] Dammit. I need Cp to help me go out just so I can buy some more durable toys.

[Lie] - Wasn't he going to help you learn how to do that?

[Doc] Yes. But we put it off so you guys could work on your game hopping. Eventually he'll have to teach you and Splender too.

[Lie] - Sky? You said something about gloves?

[Sky] I've got gloves on. They're pretty soft, would they do?

[Lie] - Oh, we wouldn't want to inconvenience you...

[Doc] I can just copy one if you let me have it for a sec.

[Sky] Here. *He takes one off and holds it out to Doc

[Doc] Thank you- Xe makes a second glove and hands it back before offering the copy to Ashe- Do you want to chew on this? It's all yours.

[Ashe] Takes the glove and retreats back under the bed-

*Sky puts his glove back on and tilts his head down to watch Ashe under the bed

[Ashe] Quietly gums the glove-

[Doc] I still think I should take him out for a bit.

[Lie] - He could probably use the distraction

[Doc] The question now is, where did he run off too?

[Lie] - I don't know

[Doc] I have something I've been dying to try out there anyway....

[Ashe] Sneaks out the back of the bed and towards the stairs with the glove-

[Lie] - Do I want to know?

[Doc] Sinister giggle- maybe....

[Lie] Narrows eyes-

[Lie] - Doooooooooc

*Sky gets up as Ashe starts off toward the stairs, having been watching

[Endrea] Yawns, confident in Sky's sitting skills-

[Doc] I've been tinkering with it since the mail run, I've always wanted a physical one- Holds up a very tiny item, even smaller then a button. It's a small card and xe passes it to Lie- It's so little you have to look at it in your inventory-

[Lie] Pops it into her inventory-

-It's a credit card with the name Dr. Frank Stein -

[Lie] - Doc... This might count as fraud...

[Ashe] Isn't paying attention and stumbles down the stairs with a squeak-

[Doc] NO! It's legit. I have actual money and bank accounts. I'm not going to get myself in trouble over something stupid! But... I don't have any idea what to do with it when I actually go to pay someone irl. I usually just type the numbers in the boxes.

[Lie] - First of all, I don't think this is a real card, real ones wouldn't have "Dr." on it

[Sky] Easy pipsqueak.. *He picks up Ashe to check him over before setting him down gently so he can keep roaming. As long as the dragon isn't hurt, he's basically going to let jhim look around

[Ashe] Proudly carries the glove as he heads straight towards the water-

[Doc] It's a title. I put it in as part of my name. They took it on the application, and I've used it online. So it should be okay.

[Lie] Sighs- If you say so... Some places will ask to see id with your card though

This message has been removed.

[Sky] Ah ah. Not the water. *Steers Ashe away from the liquid

[Doc] Cocks hir head like a dog that's heard a weird noise. - Id?

[Lie] - It's a card the works as a form of documentation. It has your picture, birth date, and other information on it

[Doc] Crestfallen- Oh...

[Ashe] Heads towards stairs that lead towards kitchen-

*Sky picks Ashe up and carries him down the stairs

-There's some rather enthusasic noises coming from the kitchen and a variety of smells.-

-Including smoke-

[Sky] *Peaks into the kitchen proper, still holding Ashe

[Lie] - I'm sure CP could get a fake one for you, or be able to take you someplace where they won't need to check

[TLOT and Lj are in the kitchen having a baking lesson, Steve is watching-

[Doc] Still looks sad. - But... I didn't want it to be fake...

*Sky sets Ashe down so he can explore, since theres nothing too worrying going on

[Lie] - Well unless you have proof of residency...

[Sky] Ashe is having a look around, watch your feet.

[Doc] I do have several physical addresses, but they're all in middle of nowhere. Mostly places people store things but don't actually live in.

[Lie] - See what CP can do

[Doc] Yeah... I guess... I just don't want to give anyone out there an excuse to come after me. Breaking laws seems like a really bad idea.

[Lie] - i'm betting the pasta's have found ways around it

[Doc] Are you so sure about that? I doubt they're only being hunted for being murderers.

[Lie] - Who knows

[TLOT] Just keep him out of the kitchen please Skye. I don't want him to get dribbled on.

[Ashe] Squeaks as he proudly carries the glove under the table-

[LJ] Is trying to pour another entire stack of sugar into a pot on the stove-

[Steve] Rats him out-

[TLOT] Lj! Stop please!

[LJ] - WHY!?

[TLOT] Moderation. - Gently moves the stack of blobs away from the pot. - Look I'll just add more butter so it doesn't burn. You have to keep the ratios even to the recipie or you'll ruin what you're trying to make.

[LJ] - But that doesn't seem like enough sugar!

[Ashe] Bumps into Steve's leg with a squeak-

[Steve] looks down- Hey! Doc gave you your goggles finally. Hows it feel?

[TLOT] It's enough. We just need to make a bit of syrup here. Too much sugar and not enough grease will make it clump and burn.

[LJ] Whines-

[Ashe] Squeaks as he looks at Steve while gumming the glove-

[TLOT] Gently- trust me. Please.

[Steve] Notices Sky is wearing gloves. - Did the little guy steal one of your gloves Sky?

[LJ] - Fine

[Sky] Nah, Doc made a copy for him.

[TLOT] Can you get the popcorn out for me please?

[Steve] Oh good. I think he'll probably be chewing up a ton of stuff now that he's up and moving around.

[Ashe] Wobbles a little-

[LJ] Grabs the popcorn-

[TLOT] Okay, this time you're going to do it. - He pours the kernels into the hot cauldron and gives Lj a sugar cane. - Now all you have to do is keep it moving. Don't add anything! Just stir it for now.

[LJ] Notes the sugar cane and his talon like fingers make holes in it to let more sugar seep out-

[Steve] Reaches down to steady him- So hows your day been Sky? You kinda wandered off. Did you get lost in the house?

[Sky] Pretty good. And yeah. Place is big, atleast I didn't see too many people.

[Ashe] Flops over Steve's shoes-

[Steve] It fluxuates. Doc is pretty good about offering rooms but people usually get the building itch and move out to make their own houses after a bit.

[LJ] Is crushing the stalk into the pot-

[TLOT] Takes it away from him. - Dammit Lj... we want browned sugar, not burnt. 

[LJ] - But sweeter is better!

[TLOT] Uses his own hot claws to scrape out the cauldron- Try it again. This time just use a stick. - Passes

[LJ] Grumbles-

[Ashe] Has thouroughly soaked the glove-

[TLOT] Gives him a really earnest look- Please?

[LJ] - Fine...

[TLOT] Thats' the spirit. -Already the little kernels are starting to pop at the bottom of the kettle

[LJ] Stirs grumpily-

[TLOT] watches proudly until the cauldron is filled up. - Now we can do your favorite part! - -He gets the hot syrup and holds it over the popcorn - now stir like crazy!

[LJ] Stirs faster-

[TLOT] Has made a very large kettle of carmel popcorn with LJ's help and takes the whole cauldron off the fire before setting it down again. - Now try that.

[LJ] Pops some into his mouth- Hmmm, could be sweeter...

[TLOT] Then put it in a bowl and add some chocolate peices.

[Ashe] Tries to gum Steve's boot-

[Steve] That can't be tasty...

[LJ] Thinks about it for a bit before dumping a ton of chocolate on the popcorn-

[TLOT] That works too....

[snake] -comes into the kitchen kazooing-

[LJ] Tops it off with whipped cream-

[TLOT] ummmmm

[LJ] And then a multitude of cherries-

[Steve] Looks at his husband- A challenger appears.

[TLOT] Oh shut up

[Ashe] Squeaks happily as he barely catches sight of the red shoe in Steve's boot and starts trying to get to it-

[snake] hello.

[Steve] Shakes his foot- Ashe! Stop it.

[LJ] Drizzles caramel on top of everything else-

[TLOT] Is staring at the mess sort of helplessly.

[Ashe] Unhappy squeak as his chin gets bumped-

[LJ] Thinks about what else he should add-

[Steve] I'm sorry! But please don't eat my shoes!

[TLOT] Silently goes to a trunk and pulls out a bowl of ice cream. He gives it to Lj with a sigh of resignation.

[LJ] Dumps everything on top of the ice cream- Perfect!

[snake] -get on to the counter and steals a cherry from the sunday-

[TLOT] Picks up Snake and holds him so he can really see what Lj is doing. - mentally- I have no words

[Ashe] Sniffs at Steve's boot-

[Steve] Folds his feet under him on the chair.

[snake] looks like something gem would eat but -holds the cherry next to his head it's close to the same size- this cherry is huge.

[Ashe] Sad squeaks before stumbling over towards Sky-

*Sky gently picks Ashe up again, giving his head a gentle pat.

[Sky] You wanna go somewhere else now, hmm?

[LJ] Starts wolfing down the sickeningly sweet concoction-

[Ashe] Rolls onto his back-

[TLOT] Is just kind of holding Snake while staring horrified fascination. After a long moment- Are you sure you're not a Herobrine?

[LJ] - Positive, I'm a childs toy

[Steve] Laughs- So's this game!

[TLOT] Hmmph

*Ashe gets tummy rubs, if he's going to reveal his stomach so readily

[Ashe] Squirms happily, his tail whipping around-

[Steve] Awww, Ashe. You're such a sweet little guy.

[Ashe] Many happy squeaks-

[snake] -kazoos at ashe-

[Ashe] Squeaks curiously-

[TLOT] Makes an attempt to imitate Snake. - That's such a weird noise.

[snake] it's natural for me and noah but other wise it is hard to do with out a real kazoo.

[Ashe] Tries "sneaking" back over to Steve-

[Steve] Gets on the table and watches the little dragon cautiously.

[Ashe] Sniffs in Steve's direction, not watching where he's going-

[Steve] reaches down and darts out to boop Ashes nose.

[Ashe] Jumps backwards landing on his butt-

[snake] -licks the cherry in his hands-

[LJ] Has almost finished the food-

[aven] comes into the kitchen and pulls out a bowl of vanilla ice cream and pickels and puts some in the ice cream before starting to eating it.

[TLOT] Is now just looking between Aven and Lj - Is this a creepypasta thing I just don't know about?

[LJ] - Hm?

[TLOT] Because you know, Cp hates eating with us...

[Steve] Is nodding thoughtfully now-

[aven] -looks up- uh not that I know of I was just in the mood for this.

[Steve] Are you feeling okay Aven?

[aven] yea I feel fine.

[LJ] Accidentally knocks a cherry from his monstrous concoction-

[Ashe] Jumps on the cherry and immediately starts making pained noises as he gets the cherry in his mouth-

[Steve] Oh no! You can't have that! - Starts trying to get the cherry out of his mouth.

[Ashe] Whimpers, his mouth has little sores in it now-

[Steve] Dammit. Endrea is gonna kill us!

[TLOT] Why does it have to be liquid of all the fucking things! If it was anything else?!

[Steve] Aven do you have anything for healing enders?

[aven] -shakes her head no she has to much food in her mouth to speak-

[Steve] What does Gem do if her enders get hurt?

[Ashe] Whines a bit louder-

[Steve] Hugs Ashe- Please don't cry.

[Ashe] Can't close his mouth-

[TLOT] Aaaargggh

[aven] she normally takes off her bracelets then glitches slightly to let them use the quick healing space angels normally have.

[TLOT] Into the chat - GEEEEEEEEMMMMMM! PLEASE COME OVER.

[Steve] Is crying now because Ashe is hurt and he can't help.

[gem] -ends up slamming into the castle on her elytra again before entering the castle and typing into chat- where are you tlot.

[TLOT] Down in the kitchen under the bay!

[gem] -heads into the kitchen- hey what's up

[Ashe] Squirms-

[Steve] Ashe hurt his mouth!

[TLOT] And since he can't have any liquid I have no way to heal him! I can't even use a gold apple cause he can't chew!

[gem] ah well i'm on it -she removes her bracelets and the Enderman part takes over-

[Ashe] Squeaks in pain-

[gem] -kneels down near ashe as her hands start to form a layer of green ones and zeros around them she grasps ash's lower jaw and she lets the power flow into ashe.-

[Ashe] Has no clue what's happening-

[gem] -her powers are healing ashe's injuries faster then they normal would-

[TLOT] Was so annoyed he forgot he was holding Snake. - Sorry to yell. I just get so stressed out...

[snake] -pats tlots hand- it's ok I understand.

[Steve] Maybe Ashe should have a kids body like we did with Endrea...

[TLOT] Thank you. Huh? Maybe. 

[gem] -finishes and lets go the injuries are gone but gem is very tired now she puts her bracelets back on before falling asleep on the floor-

[TLOT] That's normal..? right Aven?

[Ashe] Gums the air trying to figure out why his mouth doesn't hurt anymore-

[aven] yea she was just tired to begin with so it happens.

[Steve] Dries his tears on his shirt and regards the sleeping Gem. - Thank you my friend.

[Ashe] Tilts his head around and see's the red of the magma room-

[Steve] Grabs around his neck like a bearhug. - NO.

[Ashe] Squeaks in confusion-

[BEN] Comes looking for Aven- Aven?

[TLOT] Thumbs towrads the kitchen and the remains of Lj's 'snack'

[aven] oh hey ben -still eating the ice cream-

[BEN] - WHY ARE YOU EATING THAT!?

[TLOT] I was wondering the same myself...

[aven] because salt and sweet and I wanted it.

[BEN] - But pickles aren't salty!

[aven] since when.

[BEN] Groans in frustration-

[Doc] Feels something wiggle in hir inventory - What the heck?

[Lie] - Doc?

[Doc] Shuffles around and pulls out a pokeball, it's rocking all over the place. - I wonder if it's not working properly?

[Lie] - Well let it out and let's see

[Endrea] Cocks a curious brow-

[Doc] Here goes nothing- Xe holds the ball at arms legth and pushes the button. The ball flips open and there's a moment of hushed silence before a weird laugh and the Ghastly comes flying out. Hot on it's ectoplasam is a multitude of tiny ghastlies with chain tails wiggling like rudders. The little ghastlies go everywhere and zip around the room with the tinny tinking of chains.

[Lie] - Er... Doc?

[Endrea] Is trying to restrain her laughter-

[Doc] Is ducking - What the actual fuck?!

-The little ghosts are giggling and zipping around as the mother Ghastly hovers near the fireplace with a huge grin. One of the teeny ones flies up to Lie and makes a little scary face while clanking it's chain.-

[Lie] Can't help but awww at it-

[Doc] Oh holy... it was with your chain chomp when I caught it Lie! DAMMIT.

-Teeny Ghastly - Blepblepblep-

[Lie] - Mine? I think you mean CP's...

[Doc] Gets a break from being dive bombed - Awww, did he finallly warm up to it?

[Lie] - What do you think?

-Little ghastlies try making faces at endrea-

[Doc] Noooo?

[Endrea] Pokes them in the "nose"-

-Teeny Ghastly - one sneezes and goes flying backwards. -

[Lie] - So what do we do with all of them?

[Ghastly] Growls- 

[Doc] Notices- I think we just leave them be... It's a big castle, I can handle a few ghosts.

[Doc] I mean, there are several Ghostbusters games I could grab items from, but that seems a tad mean.

[Lie] - If you think that would be best... We could always bring the chomp back over if you wanna recapture the parent ghast...

[Doc] Well no, if they won't all fit in one ball I'd rather it was free to roam and take care of all these little weirdos. I do think it would be entertaining to have Cp bring the chomp over to see them though. I want to see the looks on both their faces.

[Lie] - That might be funny

[Doc] Ducks as the teeny ghosts go racing by- Call him. He'll probably suspect something is up and say no, if I do it.

[Lie] - I don't know if now is the best time...

[Doc] If he thinks they're aggraving the fuck out of me it might cheer him up actually.

[Lie] - We can try...- She calls out mentally for CP- CP? Could you bring the chomp over to Doc's?

[CP] - I'd rather not...

[Lie] - Please?

[CP] Grumbles- Fine, but I'm not in the mood for conversation

[Lie] - To Doc- He's on his way

[Doc] Snickers mischeivously.

-Tiny ghastlies - Making a loop around Endrea's head

[CP] Eventually finds the chomp and teleports to where Lie is- What is it now?

[Tiny ghastlies] Swoop eagarly, making faces at each other and laughing- 

[Doc] Shakes a fist at them theatrically-

[CP] Is not in the mood and swats one away-

[Chomp] Is freaking out majorly-

-The little ghosts try using mean face on Cp- 

[Ghastly] Races over and rubs against the chomp with a happy hum-

[CP] Growls menacingly-

[Chomp] Has no idea what to do as it squirms-

[Ghastly] Whimpers but tries to stay near the chomp-

[Doc] Well I guess we know who the daddy is.

[Lie] - I suppose so...

[CP] - Is this the only fucking reason you called me here?

[Lie] - Of course not, we figured you should see Ashe since he had another growth spurt

[Doc] -Internal sigh of relief- 

[Baby Ghastly] tries to sit in Cp's hair. Several of them are swarming around trying to get close to the chomp.

[CP] Snaps at the baby ghastly- I can see him later- He puts the chomp on the ground

\- The mother Ghastly and the tiny ghosts cluster around the chomp humming happily and bumping him lightly-

[Chomp] Whines in uncertainty-

[Doc] Are you sure Cp? Because Ashe will be able to see you for the first time. He's finally big enough to wear the goggles I made to correct his sight.

[CP] - I don't care right now!

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] Quietly- Alexsezia went to tell Alexis, so at least you don't have to worry about that.

[CP] Growls- SHUT UP!

[Doc] Very quietly- I'm sorry Cp. I thought you should know.

[CP] - Just shut up!- He tp's away

[Lie] - He's taking this harder than I thought...

[Doc] I guess I can't be angry that he cares so much that he can't kill his brother, considering how many times he's slain the poor guy in the past.

[Lie] - True, but at the same time it seems like it's tearing him apart

[GK] Is bending the tree slightly as Cp appears next to him. He gives his friend a solem look, but stays quiet. -

[CP] Growls a bit as he punched the top of the tree to make a small hidden hole for himself-

[GK] Settles down beside him silently. He knows Cp will talk when he's ready.

[Lie] - You know, I'm actually kinda hungry, should we get some food?

[Doc] Yeah, I think I'm good with leaving these little ones to their zooming around.

[Lie] - Endrea? Are you coming?

[Endrea] - Might as well, Ashe is probably getting hungry

[Lie] Stands and makes her way to the kitchen with Endrea and Doc following-

[Ashe] Many many squeaks-

[Doc] Aww he's calling for his mommy.

[TLOT] Holds up Snake - Hi Doc, Lie, Endrea.

[Lie] - Hey TLOT, made anything good to eat?

[Endrea] Goes over to Ashe-

[snake] -kazoos loudly- hello.

[Ashe] Snuggles aggressively into Endrea-

[TLOT] I tried, theres still carmel popcorn but I wouldn't consider that more then a snack. Lj did most of the cooking. 

[Lie] - Oh?

[LJ] Has fallen asleep in a sugar induced state-

[aven] -is still eating her ice cream despite ben's protest-

[TLOT] I was trying to give him some cooking lessons but he's.... easily distracted.

[Lie] - I see...

[Endrea] Starts feeding Ashe void energy-

[Lie] - Er... Aven? You feeling okay?

[Doc] Looks at what shes eating - yeeeah... that looks... interesting...

[aven] why does everyone keep asking me this I feel fine.

[Lie] - Well it's just that, that's one of the usual cravings for pregnant women...

[Doc] Suddenly gets a weird look and stares at BEN.

[TLOT] Really?

[Steve] What a weird symptom.

[BEN] - What?

[Doc] BEN.... you know you can breed animals in this game right?

[BEN] - So?

[Doc] You guys have been fucking for days. Did you use any kind of protection?

[BEN] - Of course not

[aven] -is confusedly staring at her ice cream.-

[Doc] Is just staring at him now. - WHY NOT?

[BEN] - Well do any of you?

[Doc] BEN... I'm genderless and sterile. 

[TLOT] Gay. 

[Steve] Likewise.

[Lie] - I had my ovaries removed

[BEN] - Well where the fuck would I have gotten any protection anyways! I couldn't leave the game until recently!

[aven] -looks up the back down at her stomach- fuck.

[Steve] All you had to do was ask... I use a ghast skin sleeve for penetrating my hubby since he's too hot inside to do it without. 

[Doc] I could have easily made you some too.

[BEN] - Uh, this is me we're talking about, I'm just as stubborn about asking for stuff as CP is

[TLOT] But if you give him something he will take it when you're not looking. He took the lube I gave him for Lie. I wish he hadn't taken both bottles though, that was kinda rude. 

[Doc] He WHAT? That lying turd! I was going bonkers looking for those!

[Lie] - Wait, lube?

[TLOT] Yeah after he had his surge, and made you all raw? It's a real world item, since you can't use the slime like us.

[Lie] Blushes hard-

[Doc] Has sidled over to Aven- Do you... want me to check?

[Steve] We were just trying to look out for you Lie.

[aven] yes? honestly I am very confused and everything is kind of processing slowly.

[Lie] Small embarrassed noises-

[Doc] Pulls up a little screen between them and starts reading her code. There's a new folder and it's increasing in complexity in tiny increments as xe watches the readout- Well then....

[aven] -looks at doc-

[Doc] Unless you'd like me to delete it... No judgement, it's totally up to you. 

[aven] I don't know actually if I do or do not want to keep it. ben what do you think about this?

[BEN] Has short circuited with the information-

[aven] ben?

[Doc] Is just waiting patiently. -

[TLOT] Hey BEN. You're gonna be a dad!

[Steve] Really? Can I watch for the chicken to deliver the spawn egg?

[BEN] Faints-

[Doc] That's not how it works Steve...

{Steve] Awww...

[TLOT] Is making a 'he's so adorable' face at his clueless husband.

[Lie] Is just watching the spectacle before her-

[aven] shit how about we keep it. -seems nervous because of how the new info blindside her-

[Doc] Then congratulations are in order. - Pats Aven on the back.

[aven] gem is going to go crazy when she finds out.

[snake] she already knows because I know.

[aven] fuck!

[Lie] - We could hold a baby shower!

[snake] -kazoo's loudly in excitement-

[Doc] We're going to wash the baby? It's not even born yet.

[Lie] - No.. It's, it's a celebration held before the baby is born where friends and family give the mother to be gifts to help with the new baby

[aven] -goes over to ben and shakes him to try and get him to wake up-

[Doc] Looks at Ashe. Xe's trying to think of things he can be given since Endrea is a new mom as well. -

[BEN] Slowly comes to- Wh... What?

[aven] we are keeping it.

[BEN] - Oh... Okay...- Goes back to being fainted

[Doc] Hit's BEN with one of the pokemon revive crystals -

-The crystal bounces and then hovers over him-

[aven] -shakes him rougher- wake up and be here with me

[BEN] The crystal is absorbed and he jerks awake-

[TLOT] A little too loud - Congrats to the new dad!

[BEN] - WHAT!?

[Ashe] Squeaks happily as he's now full-

[aven] we are keeping the baby we have now -sits next to ben.-

[Steve] Aven is gonna have a baby. Don't know what it'll be yet though...

[BEN] - But... But... But...

[aven] -softly- if it's a boy we are naming it hyrule

[Doc] Ah, cheer up. Raising kids in Minecraft isn't too hard. It's not like you have to send them to college or anything.

[BEN] - Why Hyrule!?

[aven] so when they are crying at night I can tell you "hyrule needs you".

[BEN] - Fuck that

[aven] well if hyrule is a bad male name based of loz then what male name would you call them link.

[BEN] - OH DOUBLE FUCK NO! Besides, Hyrule isn't even in our game!

[aven] it's still legend of Zelda.

[BEN] - Still not naming him that, why not name him something normal? Like Daniel or John?

[aven] because that fucking boring.

[BEN] Groans-

[Steve] Megalon is a cool name. 

[TLOT] Yeah, if you're going to grow up to fight Godzilla.

[Lie] Goes into the kitchen to make her own food-

[aven] -leans her head on ben's shoulder- regardless of everything else we are going to teach them videogames.


	120. Little Dragon Boy

[liu] -is sitting in jeff's old room-

-Glitchy is slowly wandering the castle with his Flareon, wanting to take a look around.-

[liu] -is by the window he can be seen from the hallway.-

[Glitchy] Looks like... Someone's over there? -He squints but makes his way into the room curiously.- Hello?

[liu] -jumps a little- oh hello the names liu.

[Glitchy] Liu? Uh... Liu.... Oh, Jeff's brother? I thought you were dead? -Glitchy has gotten closer to investigate, while his Flareon bounces around the room-

[liu] I was dead but doc brought me back jeff doesn't believe it's me.

-Flareon jumps up at Liu in an attempt to get pet-

[Glitchy] Oh. Well, I wouldn't say he doesn't believe, Jeff just needs a lot of time to get used to things, honestly

[liu] -pets flareon- yea I know so what brings you all the way up here.

[Glitchy] Just wandering, actually. Finally got up the nerve to take a look around best I could.

[liu] well this use to be jeff's room so I am just hanging here.

[Glitchy] Pretty barren... Used to be? Did Jeff leave?

[liu] -makes a sad face- yea he went home.

[Glitchy] Oh. Well...

[liu] I am hoping he comes back to visit at some time

-Flareon yips a bit before hopping off Liu-

[Glitchy] He will, eventually. When he comes to terms with the fact you're alive.

[liu] yea i know -lays down on the bed-

[Glitchy] Hey, do you want to walk with me? You know this place, right?

[liu] sure i am just not an expert on this place. -gets up off the bed and stands next to glitchy-

[Glitchy] Alright, that's fine. Let's go.

-Flareon leads the way-

[liu] -follows glitchy and flareon-

[Glitchy] So uh... How long have you been alive?

[liu] not to long I honesty never counted so I don't know exact. the most I keep track was to see if it was getting close to night so I was outside with the hostile mobs.

[Glitchy] Oh, I guess that makes sense.

[liu] have you see the lab yet?

[Glitchy] The lab? Probably not.

[liu] I'll show you. -starts to lead the way to the lab.-

-Glitchy follows closely, bumping into Liu a few times.-

[liu] hey are you ok you are bumping into me do you need new glasses -points to his glasses-

[Glitchy] I see things all messed up, so I'm trying to not lose you. A new pair of glasses would help if my eyes weren't the way they are, though....

[liu] if you need to hold my shirt you can if you would like so you don't lose me.

[Glitchy] You sure?

[liu] yea its not like you are going to rip it if I go slowly.

[Glitchy] If you're sure.. -He grabs the back of Liu's shirt-

[liu] -keeps walking till they enter the lab- well here we are.

-Flareon bounces around, investigating what it can.-

[liu] -looks at the mob cages.-

[Glitchy] Hella colorful for me. What colors really are everything? -Looking around and stuff-

[liu] well there are a lot of paintings on the wall.

[Glitchy] Ah.

[liu] there also is a lava pool so be careful.

[Glitchy] That's what that is? Thanks.

[liu] -points to the cages- doc also keeps some hostile mobs here.

[Glitchy] I can see those at least. -Walks closer to the cages to look at the mobs-

[liu] i am surprise they stay there.

[Glitchy] Well they are caged, they might not realize they could?

[liu] -stomach growls- maybe we should head to the kitchen.

[Glitchy] Mmm... That sounds like a good idea.. -comes back over and grabs Liu's shirt again-

[liu] -leads Glitchy through the house to the kitchen-

[Glitchy] And I thought the mansion was big.. This place is practically a maze....

[liu] I know its not always easy to find out where you are.

[Glitchy] Yeah. It'd be easier if everything didn't look like a kaleidoscope for me...

[Doc] Looks up with interest- Well hello there. I certainly didn't expect our last wayward pasta to just wander into my kitchen.

[Glitchy] Liu was showing me around.

[Steve] waves to Liu- How's the dog? Getting lots of running around time?

[Doc] So what do you think of our little home?

[Glitchy] It's.. nice. Really big and hell on my eyes, but it probably looks really good to everyone else!

[TLOT] snorts in laughter - little my butt...

[Doc] I've gotten in the habit of lending rooms to the houseless and lonely

[liu] I kind of lost track of him -seem embarrassed-

[Steve] Would you like me to go looking for him?

[liu] yes please.

[Doc] Not into colorful stuff huh? I guess that's not supprising

[Steve] I'm on it! - Rushes off

[Doc] you're just in time to congratulate your fellow pasta anyway

[TLOT] BEN and Aven are having a baby!

[Glitchy] Oh I love colorful stuff, my eyes are just fucked to hell. And which--- What?

[aven] -puts her head in her hands at doc-

[Glitchy] What?!

[Glitchy] Really?

-Glitchy seems to have trouble believing this-

[aven] yes I am pregnant.

[Glitchy] Huh... Wow..

[aven] -leans her head on ben's shoulder-

[Doc] currently the baby is just a file and a progress bar but I can show you if you want to see it. - smiles brightly as if that isn't totally weird-

[aven] -glares at doc-

[Glitchy] Uh.. Only if she's fine with it, actually. Nothing worse than an angry mother..

[Glitchy] ... Well actually that's not right..

[aven] I would rather keep the files down for now we don't have to keep opening them.

[Doc] sorry Aven I didn't actually open it, The bar is under the line that shows the file name.

[Glitchy] -Moves over, reluctantly letting go of Liu's shirt as he goes.- Sounds neat.

[Doc] So what's your story Glitchy Red? In quite intrigued that we have duplicate pastas turning up.

[Glitchy] Got shown a bunch of things I shouldn't. Wrenched control of my broken game from the person playing it... Left them with some nasty scars. To.. put it bluntly.

[Smile] Is outside hunting rabbits-

[Doc] Sentience in response to trauma... Interesting. So what's your relationship with Insanity? If you have one. You seem unusually calm for a creepypasta.

[Glitchy] Who? And I'm calm because I haven't really been triggered, actually. I'm.. super mellow until then.

[Doc] Then perhaps we should expel her before proceeding... Lj? Would you be so kind as to touch Glitchy?

[LJ] Still sleepy as he hears his name called- Hm?

[Glitchy] Um- ?

[Lie] - Poke Glitchy LJ

[Doc] This shouldn't hurt, you likely won't even miss her. She's a parasite anyway.

[LJ] - Okay- Extends an arm and pokes Glitchy

-Glitchy flinches from the touch and bloinks a few times afterwards, looking a touch confused.-

[Glitchy] What was that about? -Reaches up and waves his hand infront of his eyes a bit before snorting.- Whatever it did made my vision worse..

[Doc] Ah... so that's what she was doing for you. What do you see? Is it just fuzzy?

[Glitchy] Fuzzy, flashing colors, blurry. It's easier outside. In here everything blurs together into one big clusterfuck..

[Doc] Do you want glasses or should I fix your coding directly?

[Ashe] See's Glitchy's red clothes and scoots closer to investigate-

[Ashe] Reaches upwards to gum at Glitchy's jacket-

[GK] Can't hold it in any more and clears his throat a bit. -So uh... are you going tell me what's eating you? Or is that clingy sword rubbing you the wrong way?

[CP] Sighs and then groans a bit- We... We now know how to get Stevie back to normal...

[GK] Really? I was kinda thinking that would be a permenant thing as long as it's taken anyone to figure it out.

[CP] - It could be, Stevie has to die...

[GK] Sharp intake of breath- That's... I mean, I've griefed kid players before, but... that's not right.

[CP] Looks at his hands- It... It would have been such a simple matter before, but I can't bring myself to do it

[GK] I can imagine. It's odd isn't it? But he trusts you, you're like his hero or something. He'd never see it coming, and he'd be crushed afterwards.

[CP] - If only he wouldn't fucking remember it...

[GK] Well that's the question isn't it? How will he be afterwards? Will all that fear you taught him come racing back too?

[CP] - I hope so, this is getting annoying as is...

[GK] Oh bullshit. You're not fooling anyone anymore, stop trying to pretend like you don't give a shit. I see the fear in your eyes when he pulls some little stunt that puts him in danger.

[CP] - Shut it

[GK] And if it were really that annoying; you'd just choke the life out of him, wouldn't you?

[CP] More irritated- Shut it

[GK] Settles down on the tree, letting his hooves swing free over the edge. - How's Markus? Is he keeping the little spud out of your hair at least?

[CP] - Yeah. Not sure where they wandered off to

[GK] Last I saw they were playing near the bay, Stevie apparently saw something wierd in the water and was dragging Markus to go look at it.

[CP] - Probably Lapras... Or Deerheart

[GK] Deerheart? She taken up monofin swimming like Herabrine or something?

[CP] - Doc fucking gave her a dragon form too...

[GK] Snorts- Oh man... that's rich. Probably just so they can bang. This seed is more dragons then Herobrine's these days. Especially with all the pokemon. Is it at least less doofy-looking then Doc's?

[CP] - And some of them won't fuck off... And not doofy looking in the same way, but still doofy looking

[Honedge] Tightens it's grip a little-

[GK] Can't wait to see it then. I could use a laugh. Do you want me to try and get that off for you? I'm sure I'm stronger then it.

[CP] - Don't bother, it will just come back

[GK] Why don't you try putting it in your inventory once it's off?

[CP] - Because I don't have a fucking ball for it

[GK] Do you want me to go beg one off Lost Silver? The last I saw he was still on Doc's roof.

[CP] - I don't fucking care

[GK] I will, I can do that much at least. Stay here, I'll be back- He drops off the tree like a stone and then spreads his wiggling wings before soaring ponderously back to the castle and plunking down on the roof.

[Silver] Is trying to coax Strangled out of Onyx's coil-

[GK] Is he stuck or something Silver?

[Silver] Jumps in surprise- Oh, no, just being stubborn...

[Strangled] - FUCK ALL OF YOU!

[GK] Seems to be a common hobby around here... hey... what do you know about Honedge, Silver? Cp would like it off his leg.

[Silver] - Honedge? That can be a rather dangerous pokemon... I'm guessing CP has passed out?

[GK] Passed out? No, he's just pissed off. I came over to get a ball from you, if you have one to spare.

[Silver] - Oh, I'm surprised then... Honedge likes to drain it's wearers life force...

[GK] Eyebrows shoot up- Really? Well, he is a very strong brine. Especially after Doc redid his codes. You should have seen the freakout after. He had so much energy he tried to murder Doc and then fuck Lie into raw exhaustion.

[Silver] Rummages around and hands GK a pokeball- Here... And, I don't think I needed to know that...

[GK] Sorry, it was a deadly serious situation. CP ran like a maniac until he just toppled and then couldn't move at all for a few hours. - Takes the ball- Thanks Silver. I'm just going to pry it off unless you have a better suggestion.

[Silver] - Er... You don't have to. Since it's CP's pokemon, he can just, well, command it to go into the ball?

[GK] so.... Wait a minute Silver. Does that mean that Cp could have avoided all this headache with the sword being clingy if he just gave the damn thing proper commands instead of telling it to fuck off?

[Silver] - Ummm, yes?

[Gk] laughs- Thanks Silver, you're a peach. Can't believe I'm gonna go tell Cp he needs to be more assertive with a subordinate! See you later, and thanks for the ball!

[Silver] - Oh, no problem...

[Onyx] Growls as GK leaves-

[Gk] Gets back to the tree and lands near Cp- Guess what? I got your ball and the best news you'll hear all day. Silver says the Honedge is yours. If you just order it in the ball, it'll let go.

[CP] - Fuck you

[Gk] Awww, it ain't my fault. That's just what Silver told me!

[CP] - Then fuck him

[Gk] holds out the pokeball - At least try it before you get your hackles up. He is the resident expert after all.

[CP] Grumbles and holds the pokeball towards Honedge- Get in

[Honedge] Hesitates, but eventually zaps into the ball-

[Gk] Just don't try and ditch the ball, they can break out if they really want to.

[CP] Grumbles- But I'd rather throw it into the bay...

[Gk] Ah come on, it's one more thing in your inventory. No big deal.

[CP] - It was forced on me

[Gk] But it might be useful later. You never know. Besides, you can always sic it on Doc's Goomy. That thing would kick its own ass it's so spoiling for a rumble.

[CP] - Whatever

[Glitchy] Whichever would be better? Glasses wouldn't really help with the messed up colors though... -Looks down at Ashe and awkwardly tries to get the baby dragon to not gum his jacket- Uh...

[Doc] Is scanning Glitchy - then I'll just work on your eyes directly. Give me a sec, this is complicated....

[Glitchy] Alright.

[Ashe] Still gumming the jacket-

[Glitchy] -Has given up trying to stop Ashe, its not like Ashe is doing significant harm to his clothes.-

[Doc] Oookay. I'm not going to make this quick since I can see how badly it's freaking Ashe out that I fixed his all at once; so I'll just give you a bit of code and it'll fix it increments over several days. - Turns the strings of numbers into a tiny wad and smears it like an ointment around Glitchy's eyes. 

-A small noise of discomfort escapes him as Doc does so.-

[Glitchy] Alright, sounds like fum... Probably..

[Ashe] Tugs on Glitchy's jacket-

[Doc] Well If you stay in the house and away from the lava pools you should be safe enough. There's always food and someone within yelling distance.

[Lie] - Er, Endrea? Don't you think we should stop Ashe?

[Endrea] - He doesn't seem to be causing harm...

[TLOT] Hey uh... Endrea, I was thinking.... Maybe we should make a more human shape for Ashe like we did for you? Just for saftety reasons? It's a more durable shape after all, and I bet Doc would like to hook him up to respawn too.

[Endrea] - A more human form? Didn't you use the data for mine to give me my child form though? I don't think Ashe has any data like that...

[TLOT] Slight eyebrow raise. - Endrea, if I can turn Cp into a cat I can certainly turn Ashe into a dragon-kid.

[Endrea] A bit embarrassed- Oh, right...

-Glitchy pets Ashe a bit-

[TLOT] Grins- It's okay. You know I'm gentle, and it'll be one less thing for you to worry about. He'll probably learn to talk quicker too.

[Ashe] Squeaks in surprise and lets go, rocking back onto his tail and tripping over it-

[Endrea] - I... I suppose...

[gem] -wakes up still on the floor- what did I miss?

[TLOT] Perfect. But maybe I should make him a different outfit first. I think I have just the thing if you'll excuse me for a minute.

[Lie] - Another pasta being removed of Insanity and a discussion of changing Ashe's form...

[Doc] It's the last digital one too! - looks proud-

[gem] and I am proud of aven and ben snake told me what happened.

[BEN] Turns red-

[aven] be quiet gem.

[gem] doesn't that mean eddy and Edward will have a super cute little fiend to play with.

[TLOT] Finds Sweet Alex in the shrine doodling on a bench. They have a small converstaion and an exchange of some useful items before TLOT returns with a bundle of gray cloth and a big smile.

[aven] I swear I will bitch slap you gem.

[Endrea] Tilts head curiously at the bundle-

[TLOT] Ashe? Can you come in the other room with me for a minute?

[gem] -giggles mischievously at ben and aven's embarrassment-

[Ashe] Squeaks and looks over at TLOT-

[BEN] Whispering to Aven- Can we just vanish until the baby is born?

[Endrea] Goes over to Ashe and urges him into the other room-

[aven] -whispers back- gem will never let that happen she will come looking for us and I can't leave the server.

[Doc] Perks up - That's not a good idea BEN, Aven might need medical care.

[BEN] - I could take us to Skyrim again

[aven] doc's right as well I don't want to put the baby in danger or even my self by doing that.

[TLOT] Helps Ashe out of the knitted onesie and reshapes him with a few gentle presses and gestures. The result is similar to Endrea's child form. But with white skin rather then gray and small purple wings. His hair is silvery like his dragon scales and a short tail still protrudes from his rear. The brine helps him into a simple gray onesie with holes for his wings and tail and a cute hood with a dragon face.

[Ashe] Looks around in much confusion- Mmmm!

[TLOT] It's okay. - Pats his head- Lets go show your mom.

[Ashe] - Mm!- Starts crawling

[TLOT] Tries lifting him up - Just move these feet, like this.-

[Ashe] Thrashes a bit, not liking being so far from the ground-

[TLOT] Projects calming thoughts. - Shhh, here, I'll help you.

[Ashe] Worried sounding- mmm!

[TLOT] Carefully 'walks' Ashe back into the room -

[Endrea] Smiles at Ashe and holds her arms out towards him-

[TLOT] 'Walks' the toddler to their moms outstreched arms.

[Endrea] Takes Ashe and lifts him up into her arms, cooing at him-

[Ashe] - MM!

[Lie] Smiles at the scene and then turns away quickly- Damnit...

[TLOT] Awww

[Doc] Nice work as usual. Did you make the outfit too?

[TLOT] Nah, I got it from Sweet Alex.

[TLOT] Give BEN a look that involves waggly eyebrows and a glance at Aven

[BEN] Growls at TLOT and flips him off-

[gem] just kiss.

[BEN] Glares at Gem-

[aven] -looks at gem like she went crazy.-

[Doc] So... Aven, you keep saying you can't leave Minecraft. I presume that my game witihin a game console creates an exception to the rule?

[Lie] Is trying to calm herself-

[aven] yea it's still in game so it's still hold my form.

[Doc] So that should cheer you up a little BEN, you can at least show her your game and any others that are on there.

[BEN] - Yeah...

[TLOT] Picks up on Lie's distress and focuses on her mentally- Lie?

[Lie] - Hm?

[TLOT] Mentally - You look... unsettled.

[aven] -puts her hand on ben but hides it from everyone else behind their backs- we could show the baby the game as well.

[Lie] Mentally- Ah, it's nothing, just trying to keep myself calm, last time I was so surrounded by baby stuff my ovaries reformed...

[TLOT] Yeeeeahh. Lets not do that. Think about something else. Here, I'll distract you. - He opens his inventory and releases seven flitters in various colors. The little bugs flap away and circle Lie a few times before lighting on her hair like colorful barrettes.

[Lie] Giggles a little before spawning a few colorful flowers for the flitters- Hm, you know I just had a thought TLOT... What if you made flitters from some of my flowers? Would the abilities of my flowers transfer to the flitters?

[TLOT} Suddenly bursts into laughter and slaps a hand over his mouth - Cp would kill me! Lie! Honesty flitters!

[Lie] Grins and spawns one honesty blossom and holds it out to TlOT- You can try

[TLOT] Hesitates before taking it - You are a very naughty girl Lie - He blurts before blushing-

[Lie] Laughs some- I know I can be at times

[Ashe] Snuggles into Endrea as she looks her child over-

[Endrea] - Don't worry, you'll be big and strong in no time, maybe we'll go visit uncle GG later today?

[TLOT] Picks the blossom apart and reforms it into four small white flitters with green edged wings. He gently lets them go as well and they make a few lazy circles over the table before landing on Lie's flowers.

[Lie] - They're so pretty

[TLOT] Pretty dangerous... - Is watching one flap towards BEN and land on his hat.

[BEN] Tries to wave the flitter away-

[gem] ben quick your thoughts on aven and the baby.

[BEN] - I'm scared... FUCK!

[Doc] Pats his arm - That's normal and perfectly okay.

[gem] do you like living with aven in her tree?

[BEN] - Yes... STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!

[Doc] A bit nervous- Are you going to have anything nice to say about us when you go back for visits at the manor?

[BEN] Stiffens a little- I... Suppose? I know I won't be mentioning Aven... AND DAMNIT!

[aven] why not?

[BEN] - Not safe... Don't want you infected...

[Doc] Because he wants to protect you Aven. He loves you. And thank you BEN, I know I've been a pain in your butt from time to time, but you know I just want to help. 

[aven] -gives ben a kiss on the cheek- thank you ben for caring so much.

[BEN] Blushes and grumbles a little- Shut up Doc

[TLOT] Is trying to engage Ashe a little by making silly faces -

[Ashe] Tucks his face away against Endrea-

[TLOT] Awww. Okay. I don't want to scare you. You're so much tinier then your mom was when we did this.

[Endrea] - I don't think he'll ever be very big...

[TLOT] That's okay. He's got big dragons to keep him safe.

[Endrea] - That he does

[TLOT] Cp said your full adult size was way bigger then the dragon we had here. What should we be expecting when you hit your last growth spurt?

[Endrea] - Human wise, I'll be taller then CP by about half a block, and my dragon form will be... I think at least three times larger than a normal ender dragon?

[Doc] Holy crap... that's a big dragon. No wonder Cp's build has such high ceilings. I thought he was just showing off. 

[Endrea] - What do you mean?

[Doc] His castle-house-office thing in the Nether on his seed. It's where we picked up the little Wither. I bugged him to show us around.

[Endrea] - Ah yes, he makes certain that I can move around with relative ease. He takes the same consideration for all of his generals

[Doc] Suprisingly considerate considering the screamy bitch we ran into.

[Endrea] - Giselle?

[Doc] Huge loud mouth? Dreadlocks? Probably has a small room with pictures of Cp on all the walls?

[Endrea] - Yup, that would be Giselle, insane bitch with an ego

[Lie] - Is that who I heard screaming in the hall when we were there?

[Doc] Yeah. I got the gist of the conversation secondhand. She thought Deerheart was Cp's new mate and tried to murder her.

[Lie] - I'll have to apologize to Deer for that then...

[Doc] No harm done. And you don't have to apologize for someone else being a moron.

[Lie] - Alright...

[Ashe] - MMM!

[Endrea] - What is it?

[Ashe] Reaches towards the red magma blocks. He's really interested in the color red-

[TLOT] He just... likes red things.

[Endrea] - Well perhaps we should find something safer that's red...

[Doc] Does GK count as 'safe?'

[TLOT] Sometimes?

[Endrea] - I'd say so...

[Doc] Looks up suddenly and pulls out the gold carrot before excusing hirself from the room.

[Lie] Watches them leave curiously- Wonder what they're doing?

[Doc] Chatters and taps for a bit and then comes back with an odd expression. - I need Cp, but I don't know how receptive he'll be to me asking for a favor right now.

[Lie] - What do you need Doc?

[Doc] Dawn has an idea on how to help Splender with his portal problem. She says she wants to introduce him to someone. But we need Cp there as well.

[Lie] - I see, do you want me to ask CP?

[Doc] I know where he is already, we can just go to him if that's okay.

[Lie] - Alright- She stands and waits for Doc to lead the way

[Doc] Impulsively grabs two of the honesty flitters and releases them outside.

[Lie] Watches them fly around as they walk-


	121. Splendiferous Portals, Cp Punches a Shark

[Doc] Reaches the base of the tree and calls upward - GK? Is Cp up there with you? 

[GK] Yep.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Cp? Can you come down for a bit so I don't have to yell?

[CP] Sighs and TP's down-

[Doc] Hey Cp.. wait? Wheres the Honedge gotten too? Please tell me you didn't find a way to delete it or something?

[CP] - No, it's in a pokeball

[Doc] Ah, good. Look I got a message, and Dawn might be able to fix Splenders portal issue, but we have to meet her out there. She wants to introduce him to someone.

[CP] Sighs in irritation- Fine, where's Splender?

[Doc] At his house last time I checked.

[CP] Reaches forwards and grabs Doc and Lie before teleporting them to Splender's house-

[Splender] Is making more "confetti"-

[Doc] Wobbles in place for a moment -

[CP] - Splender, we're heading out!

[Splender] - Oh? Where?

[CP] - Irl

[Splender] - Okay!

[Doc] Just fair warning. Dawn is waiting for us on her boat so we have to come out right beside her cell phone signal.

[CP] - No problem- He opens the portal and starts shoving them through

[Dawn] Hello again. Rather efficient method of travel you guys use, well, as long as the cell phone battery holds out. But don't get agitated, I brought a spare.

-Its a glorious afternoon on the ocean, the high back ridge of Isla Ciaxo like the spine of a sea monster with the setting sun balanced on its highest point. The breeze carries the taste of salt and distant sand and the sky is peppered with soaring gulls above them. A little spray sprinkles down over the quartet as an errant wave crashes against the stern. Dawn looks back into the darkness of the open cabin door and a pair of bright red eyes watch her curiously-

[Dawn] Splender... When we first talked I mistook you for a different type of creature. A similar type of energy being I call Outsiders, now one of them wants to meet you since you aren't the hostile type. Klareese? Can you join us please?

-The shadow seems to coalesce in the doorway and drag the darkness all around it with it and into the open air. They stand up straight and ruffle a vast pair of wings, they're nearly as tall as Cp. They have neither neck nor arms, the luminous red eyes set directly into the shoulder blades. Their step is weirdly shuffling and the true nature of their human-like bottom half is hidden under the same layer of black and gray fuzz as the rest of their naked body-

[Klareese] Friendly squeak and a psychic burst of colors and peaceful intentions.

[Splender] Gives a mental burst of happiness back-

[CP] Leans closer to Doc- Are Lie and I even actually needed here?

[Doc] Lie didn't have to come but you are needed.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Goes to the railing of the boat to look at the waves-

[Klareese] Turns to Lie and gives her a kaleidoscope of bright thoughts as well.

[Lie] Stiffens a little at the sudden bombardments of thoughts but smiles back at Klareese-

[Dawn] Points at Cp- This is the one we were talking about.

[CP] - WHY ARE YOU POINTING AT ME!?

[Klareese] Curious squeak before approaching Cp.

[CP] Growls at her-

[Klareese] Is just tall enough to look him in the eye and makes a soothing noise at him. Her eyes are just as bright as his own and seem to swell in his vision until the light is all he can see. There's a sense that he's falling into them as she reads his mind with gentle brushes of her own.

[CP] Tries to pull away, not liking the feeling of something being able to read his mind so easily, he decides to force her away by thrusting the memory of his removal right at her-

[Klareese] Her wide eyes open even more as the intensity of the pain and fear wash over her. She gasps and begins to cry with tiny noises coming from the barely visible hole of a mouth below her weeping eyes. She counters with something Cp would expect from a creature on Slenders level. She wraps the brine in her wings and hugs him close, drowning his mind in a sea of healing pink, orange, white and golden light.

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER THAT WASN'T SUPPOSSED TO MAKE YOU HUGGY!

[Dawn]Staggers back, surprised by her friends sudden show of emotion and energy

[Klareese] Pats him in a soft, motherly way. Her thought patterns can't be translated directly, but she pities him and is trying to make him feel better

[Doc] Is just smiling softly as Xe watches

[CP] - LET GO!

[Klareese] Gives Cp a peck on the forehead and let's go of him. She's making a soft cooing, almost like a dove. She gives him a gentle wave of emotions that feel like fragrant flowers brushing his clenched hands

[CP] Tries to mentally brush off the emotions-

[Lie] Is trying not to giggle at her mates expression-

[Splender] - Awwwwww!

[Klareese] Sends Lie a thought, it's a mental image of a very angry Cp butting down a tree with his head

[Lie] Bursts out laughing-

[Klareese] Gives Cp a graceful bow and turns to Dawn with a nod and a bit of color.

[CP] Looks at Lie- Why are you laughing!?

[Lie] - You headbutting a tree!- Realizes what she said- Shiiiiit... Eh heh...

[Dawn] She just wanted to look at the type of energy you use to get around Cp. She wasn't trying to hurt you

[CP] - WELL THAT WASN'T CLEAR!

[Dawn] She thinks you're stubborn, that's all

[CP] - Lie, what was the nervous laughter for?

[Lie] - Honesty pollen- Clamps hand over her mouth

[CP] At Dawn- Well she didn't need to be that invasive!

[Dawn] It's the only way she can communicate. Hell, most humans would run away before she could even make contact. Mothman is generally considered a bad omen, you know?

[Splender] - OH! I thought you seemed familiar!

[Klareese] Happy squeak

[Dawn] It's not her fault she can see a bit into the future

[Lie] - The future?

[Dawn] Yeah, usually just a couple of months. After that the number of random factors increase the chance of the prediction being slightly wrong or not happen at all.

[Lie] - Interesting...

[Dawn or it does happen but in a parallel reality. You know how it is.

[Splender] - Future sight can be perilous and uncertain. I know we slender beings are capable of it sometimes, but it takes more energy than it's worth...

[Klareese]Scrunches up her face and sends Splender a rather complex vision. He's standing on a street between two skyscrapers and she is high above him, indicating with her wings the cast distances she can see from her perch. Her sight is effortless and a function of what she is.

[Splender] Tilts his head curiously at the vision, rather confused by it- I don't understand... What do skyscrapers have to do with this?

[Dawn] Oh! She showed you the cityscape? I think it's her way of saying she has a better vantage point to see the future from then we do.

[Splender] - Oh... I think I get it?

[Doc] What do you see when you look at me Klareese?

[CP] Starts pacing around the back of the boat-

[Klareese] Stares at Doc for a moment and then takes a curious step back She sends a general image to everyone of something bright gold, all teeth and hair and crackling with electricity.

[Doc] I guess that's accuarate enough...

[Klareese] Sidles past Doc and passes a wing in front of Cp it gathers a bit of white light that lingers like fog on the apex of her wing. She turns to Splender and presses the bit of light to his breast where it disappears.

[Splender] - Oooh! Tingly!

[CP] - THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NOW!?

[Dawn] She figured out how you get around by reading your mind, and then gave the same thing to him. Obviously.

[CP] Growls threateningly-

[Lie] Sighs- It's almost like him finding out what Doc did all over again

[Doc] Shoots Lie a slightly panicked look for bringing that up again. 

[Dawn] Innocently- Why? What did they do?

[Doc] Thinks briefly about jumping overboard.

[Lie] - Remember how when we were in your store and we explained that Doc took a bit of my coding? CP's the other part

[CP] Is gripping the railing and it snaps in his hand-

[Dawn] Looks at them both critcally- Yeah... you do have his square jaw.

[CP] Is really starting to hate being on the small boat as he grows more restless-

[Dawn] Notices the snapped railing - could you, not? Please?

[Splender] - I wonder- Looks out across the ocean- Dawn? Have you ever met Levi?

[Dawn] Who's that?

[Splender] - You know, Levi! The Leviathan?

[Dawn] Blanches- I try not to have dealings with demons Splender, most of them would love to kill me.

[Splender] - Oh... But Levi's always been nice to my family...

[CP] Is pacing again, his expression shifting to something more aggressive-

[Dawn] Yes, but your family is supernatural. They feed off humans don't they? It's the respect between two predator-type species.

[Splender] - I suppose your right, I hadn't thought of it that way

[Lie] Noticing her mates expression- CP?

[CP] - What?

[Doc] Is also watching him uneasily. - We might have to cut this short...

[Klareese] Sends a picture of Cp with a massively angry expression and his hair wreathed in fire.

[Lie] Approaches CP- Hey, what's wrong?

[CP] - I don't know, I'm just... Antsy all of a sudden...

[Dawn] You have a lot of energy right now... are you a shapeshifter in your time of the month?

[CP] - The fuck does that mean?

[Dawn] I knew a guy who could astral shift into a werewolf and he'd get all antsy when he needed to change because the energy buildup felt like an anxiety attack. You feel like your skin is wrong somehow, tight or itchy.

[CP] Growls some-

[Lie] - CP, are you having another surge?

[Dawn] Surge? 

[Doc] Oh shit.... the last time this happened he tried to murder me...

[Lie] - Amongst other things

[Klareese] Makes a spirited attempt to suck out some of Cp's energy -

[CP] Lashes out at her-

[Lie] - CP!

[Klareese] His hands pass through her like smoke and she retreats back a little with the mouthful she did get.

[Dawn] Reaches out a hand and the mothwoman passes a wing over it so she can feel the pulse of what was taken. - Doc... this feels like you...

[Doc] What... 

[Dawn] Nervous, electrical, needing to be always doing something.

[Lie] Reaches for CP- CP please, focus on me for now- She knows what is likely to happen, but she doesn't want him going after someone who could actually die

[Doc] Should I be bigger? i might be able to hold him down?

[Splender] - I should be able to hold him, I may have to disable him with an EMP blast, but I should be okay...

{Doc] Yeah, please don't do that... It hurts like a sonofabitch. 

[Dawn] Plus you'll wreck the navigation system on my boat!

[Splender] - Oh, okay- Shrinks a bit as if scolded

[Lie] - I could make him smaller?

[Doc]Let me try first, that will just make him madder - Looks around to see if there's any other boats in range before transforming. The boat rocks slightly under the increased weight on one side and Doc scrambles to the middle before grabbing Cp close to hir.

[Dawn] That's even more impressive in daylight...

[Klareese] Flaps up and hovers over the dragon squeaking in confusion. 

[Doc] It's okay, it's just a thing I can do.

[CP] - FUCKING LET ME GO!- Catches on fire

[Dawn] Holy shit! Don't burn the deck! 

[Doc] Holds Cp up and realizes that puts the sail in danger too. Xe jumps overboard and floats with Cp held on hir chest like an otter with a clam. - FUCK THIS WATER IS COLD.

[Lie] - Glad I'm not in it then

[Doc] Narrows eyes. - I'd flip you off if my hands were free

[Lie] - Sorry, I think there's still some pollen on me

[Dawn] Is laughing now-

[Splender] - Is there anything we can do?

[Doc] No idea. But at least there's nothing within reach he can destroy now.

[CP] - FUCKING LET ME GO!

[Doc] Grimaces- The contrast of the burning brine and the cold water is making hir nauseated. - You know I can't Cp... Please just calm down!

[CP] - YES YOU CAN!

[Doc] Is feeling really ill - Come on...

[CP] Thrashes a bit and works his way loose-

[Doc] Scrabbles at him but the brine is wet and slips out of hir paws- Dammit Cp!

[CP] Flies up into the air, even angrier than before-

[Doc] Rolls over in the water and tries not to vomit - Cp!

[Dawn] Is just watching him with concern

[Klareese] Tries flying nearby and snatching a bit more energy as she passes.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Klareese] Burst of concerend thoughts, mostly blue.

[CP] The air is starting to get very hot-

[Doc] Paddles weakly beside the boat- Hir hair is wet and xe looks miserable.

[Lie] - CP please, calm yourself

[CP] Is looking for something other than the boat to destroy-

[CP] Dives into the ocean nearly boiling it immediately-

[Doc] Feels the wave of heat and heaves, coughing and sputtering as xe paddles away from the small slick of sickness.

[Dawn] Geeze... You okay Doc?

[Lie] Watches the waters for her mate-

[Doc] The hot and cold are making me feel awful....

[CP] See's something deep in the water and goes after it-

[Klareese] plucks a few of the larger boiled fish from the water and drops them on the deck. 

[Dawn] Well then...

[Doc] Smells the cooked fish and pukes again.

-A large cloud of blood billows to the surface of the water-

[Doc] Holy crap! Cp! I hope he's okay!

-Large chunks of blubber are quick to follow to the surface-

[Doc] Oh my gods...

[Dawn] Did he kill a fucking whale?! - Shouts over the rail - Those are endangered asshole!

-A giant eyeball floats up to the surface next-

[Doc] Has nothing left to puke and is trying to avoid the gorey patch of water. 

[Dawn] Get out of there! It's going to attract sharks!

[CP] Surface, dripping blood and water-

[Doc] Is now nervously looking in case she's right about the sharks, though xe doesn't really know what one is, it just sounds intimidating.

[CP] Panting- Doc, you'll want to get out of the water

[Doc] Is flushed green- I'm not sure I can...

[CP] Growls and dives at the water as he see's a fin starting to surface-

[Doc] Is a bit disoriented from the currents of hot water, cold water and the nausating smells that are making hir dry heave.

-A shark goes flying through the air-

[Lie] - That's a shark... A great white shark... Oh joy

[Dawn] It's like if Superman had an attitude problem...

[Klareese] shows everyone a vision of Cp in a spandex superhero outfit with AssholeMan on the front.

[Lie] Looks for a life preserver to throw Doc while laughing-

[Dawn] I like that. He looks good in spandex.

[CP] See's more sharks, with a groan he swims under Doc and throws them up onto the boat-

[Doc] Lands with a huge thud and a wet splatter of salty water on the deck. The impact of the rails on hir neck and tail knock the wind out of hir and xe flops in pain.

[Dawn] Fucking hell!

[Lie] - You okay Doc?

[Doc] Twitches miserably-

[CP] Tears into the next shark-

[Dawn] Well Cp seems to be enjoying himself at least....

[Lie] Spawns her healing flowers around Doc-

[Dawn] Examines one of them, as it seems to be growing out of the wood on the deck. - What do these do?

[Lie] - They heal

[Dawn] Handy...

[Doc] Tries eating some of them, but just ends up puking over the side again.

[Lie] - Yeah let's not eat them right now Doc...

[Klareese] Lands lightly on Doc's back and washes hir mind with soft white thoughts

-Hunks of shark are flying through the air-

[Doc] Squeezes hir eyes closed- The smell is nauseating

[Splender] - Almost smells like home!

[Dawn] Head whips around- You need a better housekeeper then.

[Splender] - What?

[Lie] - Don't argue it Dawn, it's pointless

[Dawn] Loud thought at Lie- Why would home smell like an oubliette?

[Lie] - Filled with murderers and blood

[Dawn] Shivers-

-Part of a turtle shell goes flying past like a Frisbee-

[Dawn] Those are also endangered! What the fuck Cp?!

[CP] Emerges from the water once more having run out of things in the immediate area to kill. He's searching for something else-

[Lie] - CP please, try to control yourself

[Doc] Balls up, xe's wet, trembling and feeling very ill.

[Dawn] Do we need to get you some ADHD meds?!

[CP] His attention turns towards the boat, his eyes seeming to scan for the easiest victim when there's a flash of red. CP stiffens and falls towards the deck of the boat, Honedge gripped tightly to his leg-

[Lie] - CP!

[Doc] Looks up weakly, hir face is still slightly green. 

[Dawn] That's a really goofy looking sword. Looks like a toy.

[CP] Hits the deck of the boat hard-

[Dawn] Dammit... he's so destructive!

[Splender] - Well my brother does refer to him as the Destructive child...

[Klareese] Examines the sword and gestures frantically, she throws out an image of a full glass of water and someone sucking it out with a straw.

[Lie] Is quickly by CP's side and checking him over- CP?

[CP] - I can't fucking move again...

[Dawn] Oh...? So it's keeping him in check? Hey guys? I think Klareese is suggesting that the sword is what's keeping him from flipping out. It's eating his excess energy.

[Lie] - I see... Maybe Silver knows more about this?

[Doc] Probably... from what I've seen the ghost types all have some aspect that can be a danger to their trainer.

[Lie] - We may need to wait for him to be able to move before we can go home though...

[Dawn] Why? Splender should be able to do it easily now.

[Lie] - Oh, right...

[Splender] - Really?

[Klareese] Takes his hands and guides them in a simple gesture and then steps back with a bit of flapping so he can try it alone.

[Splender] Repeats the gesture curiously-

-A hole opens in front of him and the interior of the server is visible through it.- 

[Dawn[ Is quick to look into it - that's where you guys live? It's so retro.

[Lie] - Yeah, it is, that's actually spawn, where everyone first arrives

[Dawn] Hmm. Perhaps I'll visit you guys if I'm welcome too, but right now I need to get my boat home and fix the deck. - pointed look at Cp

[CP] Tries to flip Dawn off-

[Doc] Can you make that hole a little bigger? I smell home...

[Splender] - I don't know how...

[Smile] Runs through spawn barking-

[Steve] Is chasing the dog and sees the hole - the smell of the sea coming out of it is so sharp and forigen. Cautiously he creeps closer and looks out of it. - Splender?

[Splender] - OH! Hello!- Waves enthusiastically

[Steve] What..is this?! - is really agitated and a little afraid-

[Lie] Approaches the portal- It's my world Steve, the real world

[Steve] Holds himself and shakes a bit- It's so.... there's so much detail..

[Lie] - It's okay Steve, it's not going to hurt you

[Steve] Looks very unsure about that-

[TLOT] Comes running down the path, he's responding to his husband's fear. - What's going on- WHAT THE NETHER IS THAT?!

[Lie] Sighs and repeats her explanation again-

[CP] Still can't move-

[Steve] Is pretty much hiding behind TLOT 

[TLOT] My gods..the smells... It's like, I don't even know!

[Lie] - You get used to it when out here... Although CP did just make it a lot smellier...

[TLOT] I... don't want to know.

[Splender] - Oh, speaking of him- Reaches back with his tendrils and picks CP up and passes him through the portal, placing him on the ground

[Dawn] Slips away and comes back above decks again, she takes a banana in hand and tries to toss it through the hole.

[TLOT] Leaps away from it as it plops on the ground - HEY!

[Lie] - It's a banana TLOT

[TLOT] Boo-nan-a? That doesn't tell me what it is at all.

[Dawn] It's a fruit!

[Lie] - Rather yummy one too, just remove the peel first

[TLOT] Wheelclicks on it and leaves the original on the ground, both it and the copy are already as pixelated as their surroundings. He stares at it critically before trying to skin it with his hand scythe.

[Lie] - Er... TLOT? Just snap the skinny part at the one end...

[CP] - Moron

[TLOT] Oh... - Has already partailly peeled off the outer layer of yellow pixels with the blade. -

[TLOT] Takes a cautious bite from the center of the fruit - Hey, that is good. 

[Steve] breaks off a peice as well. - You're right. Thanks!

[Doc] Manages to rise enough to get near the hole and poke hir head inside, the feeling of being half digital and half real makes hir feel sick again and xe quickly shimmies through before flopping gratefully on the grass.

[Lie] Looks back at Dawn- Guess this is our cue to leave. Sorry about the mess Dawn

[Dawn] That's okay. Things can be repaired, friends are more important.

[Steve] Sees an opportunity for a little mischief and after picking up the other banana he scoots Cp over so he's leaning on Doc's side.

[CP] Growls in warning- What the fuck are you doing?

[Steve] Smiles warmly- You'll get a cramp, better to be sitting up.

[CP] Narrows eyes in suspicion-

[Lie] Bids farewell to Dawn and steps through the portal herself with Splender following-

[Dawn] Waves- 

[Klareese] makes the reverse of the gesture she taught Splender and closes the hole behind them.

[Lie] Realizes something as the portal closes- Oh shoot, I didn't give Dawn her knife back...

[Smile] Has run over and starts licking CP-

[CP] - Damnit Smile!


	122. Edward and Takeo

[Doc] Still feels crappy but is drying out quickly near Cp's warmpth

[Smile] Has blood on him from hunting rabbits

[Lie] - So how were things while we were gone TLOT?

[Deer] Is soaking wet after having left the bay, she's felt Doc return and is concerned by the fact that Doc didn't greet her. She's on her way to find her mate-

[Doc] Greets hir mate with a weak noise. - I got one half boiled and the other frozen and puked up everything I've eaten for the past few days. It's hard out there.

[Deer] - Oh love- She rubs Doc's snout- Should I make some tea?

-Takeo thought this would be the end for him and Edward as Maxis' zombies began to overpower their forces. They both knew that if they lost this battle, they would lose the war for sure, and right now, it didn't look very good for them. But Edward was already prepared for such a situation; she had caught wind of another universe where supposedly, if you knocked on its firewall, you could be let in and live in peace... for the most part. She wasn't sure how safe it would be but being how close Maxis' forces were to the MPD, she knew they didn't have long. As Takeo took control of their army, she gulped, made the connection to the server, and knocked on the firewall.-

[Deer] Stiffens a little as she hears the knocking and tentatively calls out- Hello?

-The sounds of zombies and hellhounds fighting rages in the background-

[Edward] Yes, hello! We need help! We need to get into your server or we're not going to last much longer!

[Deer] - Hang on- She enters her trance, creating an opening

[Doc] No, thank you though love.

[Edward] C'mon, Takeo, we gotta go! -She enters the opening and Takeo jumps in behind her, but a hellhound leaps in behind them-

[Takeo] He tries to control the hound but it's not responding. Either it's one of Maxis' or their powers are not available on this server. He pushes her out of harms way- Behind you, Edward!

[Smile] Catches sight of the new dog and growls loudly before hurling himself at the hell hound-

[Deer] Quickly closes the portal-

[Deer] Turns towards the other two- Are you okay?

[Smile] Is biting and snarling at the smaller dog-

[Edward] A little out of breath- I'm fine, how about you, Takeo?

[Takeo] Um... -Looks around- ... Where are we?

[Deer] - This is Minecraft, a game that humans play

[Takeo] Oh... game? So we're in a board game... or card game?

[Deer] - Er, a video game, you know, played on a computer?

[Takeo] I mean, I know a little about computers but... video game? That's the term you used, right?

[Deer] - Yes, this is a video game

[Edward] I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must ask... are we safe here? I'm assuming we're welcomed because you let us in but we just got out of... basically a war so I just need to make sure. -She looks over Takeo, checking and double checking that he's okay-

[Deer] - This place is safe, so long as you don't stay out too late. It's a sanctuary for digital entities like ourselves

4:37 PM] Minty: [Edward] Hm... alright. Thank you for letting us in, by the way.

[Takeo] Yes, thank you, I was beginning to think we really weren't gonna make it back there...

[Smile] Is chasing the hell hound all over spawn-

[Takeo] ... Does he need help with that?

[CP] - Nah, Smile's used to hunting and killing

[Maxis hound] Growls and jumps left and right, trying to pounce-

[Takeo] I mean, really, I bet Edward could just zap it and it would be over.

[CP] - Nah, Smiles having fun playing with it anyways

[Smile] Snaps at the smaller dogs throat-

0:36 PM] Minty: [Takeo] Ahhh, okay.

[Edward] It's nice to see that you finally have some confidence in my abilities, hun.

[Takeo] Shut it.

[Maxis hound] Despite being taught from birth to despise Edward and Takeo, she has no choice but to hide and whimper behind them-

[Takeo] Ha! I knew that'd happen eventually! -He claims victory by petting the Fluffy spawn-

[Smile] Still snarling lunges at them to attack the other dog-

[Takeo] Points at Smile- Um, does this one belong to anyone? Can they tell him to maybe cool it a little?

[CP] - His owner isn't here at the moment

[liu] -comes down the path- there you are smile come here.

[Smile] Still growling but stops his charge-

[liu] -holds out a steak for smile- come here boy.

[Smile] Glances at Liu with a whine-

[liu] I think you have made your point that your the alpha dog here.

[Smile] With another whine trots over to Liu-

[liu] -gives him the juice steak and pets him-

[Smile] Noms the steak, not bothered by the blood on him-

[Doc] Mutters-As long as they leave my and Alexsezias cats alone...

[Edward] A cat? Now that's more my speed!

[Deer] - Oh! How impolite, we haven't even gotten your names! I'm Deerheart, or Deer for short

[Edward] Puts hand out to shake- Edward Richtofen.

[Takeo] Puts hands together and bows slightly-Takeo Masaski.

[Edward] I mean, we are married but... I left it up to him whether or not he wanted to adopt my name or not.

[Deer] Takes Edwards hand- The dragon behind me is my mate, Doc

[Lie] - I'm Lie, the grumpy one that currently can't move is my husband, CP

[liu] the names liu and this is smile dog.

[Smile] Shakes the steak violently-

[Takeo] Smiling at Smile- Awww, what a good boy.

[Edward] So, even if we stay here for only a little while, I'm guessing we'll need a place to rest out heads. Where might we be able to stay?

[Deer] - There's always room at our home. You're more than welcome to stay there

[Smile] Yawns as he drops the steak-

[Edward] I mean, I'd rather not be a thorn in your side.

[Deer] - Oh it's no problem. Most who come here stay with us until they find a spot where they can settle on their own

[liu] come on smile want to go back to jeff's room to sleep?

[Smile] Perks up a bit-

[liu] come one lets head back -starts walking towards the castle trying to get smile to follow him.-

[Smile] Tail wags a little as he stands up-

[Edward] Hm, alright. I'm fine with that. Takeo?

[Takeo] Sounds good to me.

[Deer] - Good, we live in the giant stone castle right over there

[liu] come one boy.

[Smile] Trots after Liu-

[Maxis hound] Whimpers as if to say "what about me!!"-

[Takeo] If you promise that you won't back stab us, then I promise I won't leave you behind... Moxie? That's what she named you? Interesting name... -Scratches her behind her rotten ears-

[Edward] My, that IS a giant castle! Must've taken quite some time to build.

[Lie] - Well Doc does just keep adding to it...

[Edward] Gapes at Lie then back to Doc then back to Lie- ... Xe made it???

[Lie] - Yeah, it's actually very easy to make things in this game

[Lie] - See, everything here is a cube, you can just break the cubes with the proper tool, and then put them back down however you want

[Edward] Hm, I see.

[Lie] - And many of us here have special abilities- Points off into the distance- Do you see that massive tree?

[Edward] Yeah!

[Lie] - That was made from my powers. I can control and create plants

[Doc] Is that dog in pain? Is looks like it's in pretty poor shape.

[Takeo] Moxie? Hm well... admittedly, she smells like death, but the dog herself doesn't mind.

[Doc] Just checking. This game also has zombies, though they're less of an annoyance then what you're used too.

[Doc] Ours burn up in daylight

[Edward] I mean, I WAS former zombie queen... I bet Maxis is having a field day now that we're gone.

[Edward] Interesting...

[Doc] It's not a problem that needs fixing. I like the mobs to be wild and free. Cp and Lie can both talk to them as well if you get curious.

[Edward] Hm, I wonder if I can too still... actually, I wonder how much of our powers were retained in general.

[Steve] I know my brothers would be rather sassy if some tried to boss them around

[CP] Grumbles some-

[Lie] Sits down next to CP- Oh settle down, you're fine

[TLOT] Expect your powers to be a bit diminished just because your not natives here. I'm the head brine because I was the first one on the seed. Lie and Doc are next down because they became Herobrines here. And Cp.... Is just stupidly powerful. Splender here is as well.

[Doc] He's just mad because Steve put him up against me. I'm grateful for the warmth though.

[CP] - Fuck you

[Lie] Leans against CP, spawning a few caming flowers around them-

[Doc] turns to the newcomers- Your voices are familiar to me, but where are the other two? The loud male with the deep voice, and the drunkard? Have they perished?

[Edward] You mean Dempsey and Nikolai? ... Honestly, I'm not too sure last time I checked. I mean, I know they're alive but being as they did not join us in Aether and we've been putting most of our effort into our units to fight against Maxis, we lost track of them.

[Doc] I guess? I've never interacted with any of you, not that you'd recognize me in my current form anyway. But I have used tech from your game for my own purposes. I try to avoid violent games.

[CP] Growls and gets hotter-

[Edward] A little suspicious - You've used tech from our game??

[Doc] Xe curls her tail around Him and Lie just holding them gently and blanketing both their laps in warm hair.

[CP] Get's even hotter in anger-

[Doc] I needed a blank body in a hurry and a time machine is good for speeding up the cloning process. Don't worry, none of your players could have seen unless they were using no clip and I didn't take anything.

[Edward] Hm, interesting. ... Wait a minute, cloning?

[Doc] I said I was sorry Cp, stop being so mean.

[Lie] - Calmdown, even this is starting to get a bit too warm for me...

[Doc] Yeah, you know, two cells, a tank? It's basic evil nazi tech stuff. You never poked around the basement in Der Reise?

[Edward] Slaps own forehead- Oh, right.

[eddy and Edward] -come running down the path guardians who where left in charge in tow as they start running around the group.-

[Doc] I guess you guys haven't tried to hack your own game? Since you're normal avatars rather then glitches?

[Edward] Yeah, exactly.

[Doc] Then you and me have a lot to talk about. If only so the server isn't damaged by people poking around.

[Lie] Moves so she straddling CP's lap and gently cups his face- Please behave? There's new people here...

[CP] - I already hate them...

[eddy and Edward] -climb on to doc's back-

[Doc] Oh, you hate everybody, but we love you anyway

[TLOT] I thought you said the game you went to was one of the brown- shooty types Doc? These people are dressed pretty snazzy.

[Lie] - Hey Deer? Why are you soaking wet?

[Deer] - Oh, I went for a swim, actually I'm getting a little uncomfortable in them at the moment...- Starts stripping everything off

[Lie] - DEER NO!

[Edward] Looks down at herself- ... Actually, this is nowhere near as snazzy as our clothes used to be. I bet coming over to this server changed us. -Looks at her chest and Takeo's chest- Our marks are smaller too.

[Takeo] Doesn't that usually mean we've been demoted to demigods?

[Edward] Yeah, actually.

[Doc] Chuckles at Lie getting embarrassed over Deerheart's casual nudity.

[Deer] - What?

[Lie] - Don't take your clothes off out here!

[Doc] Pretends to just notice eddy and Edward - Oh no! I have little fleas on my back! Wiggles a back leg as if to scratch at the little Enders

[eddy and Edward] -run to the top of doc's head making little endergiggles-

-Endrea flies overhead carrying Ashe, off to show GK-

[TLOT] I wouldn't sweat the demotion much, we're all hooked to respawn anyway to protect the few humans here.

[Doc] Once we've gone over the basics I'll put you both in creative mode, it's basically s god mode here anyway.

[Lie] - Hey, can someone help me get CP home?

[Doc] I'd like to keep an eye on him Lie. I'm a bit confused as to this surge and collapse thing

[Lie] - You sure?

[Doc] I can get up when you're ready, just push him over my shoulders

[noah] -is trying to grab eddy and Edward off of doc-

[Lie] - I don't think I'm that strong Doc, plus I don't think you'd fit in my house in this form...

[eddy and Edward] -are trying to hide in doc's mane-

[Doc] Shakes hir mane gently - itchy, itchy fleas!

[TLOT] I'll get him Lie, and I think Doc was suggesting you guys go to the castle as well. - Picks up Cp and holds him cradled as if he didn't weigh anything at all

[Lie] - Ah, but I need to visit Mix, see if I could recreate more of their gem plants for them...

[eddy and Edward] -tumble softly down docs back and on to the ground where noah quickly scoops them up-

[TLOT] Then go, we've got this in hand. Have fun!

[Steve] I'm sure cp would be bored anyway

[Lie] - Alright- She waves farewell as she heads for te desert

[CP] - TLOT... PUT ME DOWN YOU BGAUDY FUCKER!

[TLOT] Aww, Cp. I'm your friend. I'd never let you down. - winks

[CP] Growls and would punch TLOT if he could-

[Doc] Now, I haven't heard your name before, but the accent is super familiar. Edward, I presume you are also a and the Doctor of your game? Whats your specialty?

[CP] - Oh TLOT? There's another fucking dragon on the server

[TLOT] Really? Where? Is this something I should be concerned about?

[CP] - It's huge and green and Deer...

[TLOT] What do you mean 'and Deer'? It's a dear dragon?

[CP] - Nope, it's Deer

[TLOT] You mean it's really rare? No shit. Dragons are rather unusual.

[CP] Groans and focus' his thoughts to show TLOT what he saw-

[TLOT] WHOAH! That's so cool! Deerheart! Why didn't you tell us!?

[Deer] - Tell you what?

[TLOT] That you're a dragon! That's awesome! 

[Steve] Is now seeing the vision secondhand - Cool! 

[Doc] Blushes on her behalf-

[Deer] - Oh, yes, Doc gave it to me

[Steve] Is clamoring- Can I see?

[TLOT] When did this happen?

[Deer] - Oh, I suppose. Doc gave it to me when the snow was melting

[Deer] Concentrates a lttle before sifting into her dragon form-

[Steve] Is just enamored- I love your wings! And your antlers are the same! Look it your cute little hooves!

[Deer] - Why thank you!

[TLOT] So will you be joining the flying lessons when Ashe gets a bit bigger?

[Deer] - Oh... I actually may need them myself now that I think about it...

[Takeo] This place is very interesting...

[Edward] To Doc- Yes, I was a doctor in my human years. Not to say that I did not continue my studies of the undead and weapons technology when I became a god, but I had more prominent duties when I took the throne. My disciplines were like I said, weapons technology and reanimation of the dead.

[Doc] Things are easy to change here Takeo. If someone wants a second form I can just build them a body and they can flip back and forth.

[Doc] I was just curious, I spend a lot of time patching people up. Brines and creepypastas both like to scrap. 

[Takeo] Hm, note taken

[CP] - Shut it Doc

[Doc] why are you telling me to shut up this time Cp? You've been relatively good lately.

[CP] Growls-

[Steve] I think you'll do great Deerheart! I'm going to take the best screenshots of all the dragons flying. That will be a sight to see!

[Deer] - Thank you Steve

[Steve] Hugs her leg- You're welcome Deerheart. Were you going to suprise the others?

[Deer] - I honestly just figured it would come out naturally

[Doc] While I'm thinking about it, do you guys need anything fixed?

[Steve] Waiting to herociallly save Doc's butt from something huh?

[Deer] - Er, nooooooo- Has thoughts of sex

[TLOT] Picks up on the errant thoughts and gets a bit of a boner-

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER TLOT STOP THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

[TLOT] I can't help it! That was a sexy thought Deerheart...

[Deer] - Whoops, did I project?

[Edward] Fixed? How so, Doc?

[TLOT] Grins- Nah, I'm just sensitive. - And Doc... nice ulterior motive. 

[Doc] Sputters and turns red - There were other reasons! And she has access to a lot of server commands without typing like this, plus a knockback punch that could take out a small house!

[CP] - Why are you still holding me?

[Steve] Doc means; do you have any injuries or glitches you need repaired? The creepypastas all have to be exorcised when they come in and we're had plently of people with physical infirmities they wanted fixed.

[TLOT] Can you move now?

[CP] - ... No... But seriously, stop holding me

[TLOT] Okay. - He holds Cp up higher and transforms into his big golden cat shape so Cp is now across his back. - Not holding you anymore. Happy now?

[CP] - You fucker...

[Edward] Well... actually... -Suddenly shy- There is one thing I've been wanting to "repair," persay... something I've been wanting to repair for a long time...

[Takeo] Oh c'mon, honey, say it! I'm sure they'll understand!

[Doc] Cocks hir head in intrest-

[Edward] Well okay... I mean, if this makes anyone uncomfortable, just tell me to stop-.

[Takeo] Pets her hand, nervous and awkward for some reason too- Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart! It's not an outlandish request.

[Edward] Well... -Sighs- If it's possible, I'd really like my body to be changed into a female body. Preferably of me when I was younger.

[Doc] Looks at TLOT - do you want this one TLOT? I know this is easy for you. 

[TLOT] Oh yeah, that's easy stuff. Let's go inside first though, it's getting near dusk.

[Steve] Just follow us okay? - Heads for the castle- 

[CP] - Just put me down!

[TLOT] Nope.

[Edward] S-s-sure! -She and Takeo follow them- So uh... this is really okay with you guys?

[Deer] Shoo's a couple of spiders off that are getting a bit close-

[Doc] Is walking alongside Deerheart and rubs against her with a huge rumbly purr.

[Steve] Dawwwwwww

[Deer] Gives a bit of pressure back

[Doc] Twists up their tails -

[TLOT] looks back with a raised eyebrow-

[CP] Is grumbling-

[TLOT] gets to the door and Steve holds it open for them to come in. The zombie horse and all the skeletal horses crowd the fence to get a look at the newcomers.

[CP] Is really wishing that his ability to move would come back quickly-

[Doc] Makes a tiny gesture and slips off into a shadow around the side of the house-

[Deer] Follows with a smile-

[Steve] Shuts the door- Sorry about the mycelium, I know it's gross. I don't know why Doc isists on growing mushrooms by the back door

[CP] Grumbles more- HEY FUCKER! PUT ME DOWN!

[TLOT] I intend to put you in a bed, not just flop you on the floor Cp. Geeze.

[CP] Growls-

[Takeo] Skeleton horses? Don't they at least need some tendons and ligaments to move?

[Edward] Yes, Steve, that is really not the best location to grow mushrooms.

[TLOT] Nah, If you look, all the pixels are still touching, that's enough. And more then some creatures have. Wait until you see Doc's Blaze.

[Steve] Well it's the right spot, they only grow in shadows, but the soil they need is yucky to walk on.

[TLOT] If any of Steve's brothers are around, I'll indroduce you to them as well. For now, lets go downstairs though. Are you guys hungry?

[Takeo] How many brothers does Steve have, by the way?

[Steve] Techincally.... more then I can count. All the skeletons and zombies on our home seed... they were Steves once too.

[TLOT] Looks sad. - Here there are thirteen. But eight of them stay in the village to keep our subjects safe. The other five live with us. 

[CP] Sets himself on fire-

[Takeo] Ahhh okay.

[TLOT] Stop that!

[CP] - No

[TLOT] I gotta take him where he won't burn anything, lets go down one floor - trots down the steps-

[TLOT] Since you won't behave- dumps Cp in the bathtub.

[CP] - I really want to murder you right now

[TLOT] Gives him a lick on the cheek - Be nice.

[CP] FUCKER!

[TLOT] Looks around for a moment- Edward, lets go in a different room for this. Follow me - Leads through a painting into a very pink room and pats the dusty bed with one paw -

[Steve] Looks at Takeo- So.. you guys been together a long time?

[CP] - Well at least this time I won't have to look at a naked dude...

[Edward] Sure thing, TLOT. -Follows-

[TLOT] Lets his form go back to it's normal state with a swirl of his purple cloak

[Takeo] Yeah, a long time... too long. -Laughs-

[TLOT] If you want that kind of a makeover you need to be naked, sorry. I hope you don't mind, I'll have to touch you a little bit.

[Edward] Oh, it's no problem. Just as long as you tell me what you're going to do before you do it. Really, I kind of have a serious issue with that...

[Steve] Yeah, feels like me and TLOT have known eachother forever. I barely remember how it was before he came into my life. I was just passing time it seems.

[CP] - Oh spare me this mushy talk...

[TLOT] Just reshape your skin. Push some things in and pull some things out. It won't hurt.

[Edward] Oh, it's not physical pain that I have a problem with.

[Steve] Pfft! You're not the only one whose relationship got off to a rocky start Cp. I just prefer to think about the good times.

[TLOT] So, can I do this?

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Edward] Yes, of course.

[Takeo] ... It feels like I'm intruding on something.

[Steve] At least TLOT didn't kidnap me Cp.

[CP] - Shut it, it worked out didn't it?

[TLOT] Rubs his hands together and the glow in his eyes seems to increase. He lays his hands on Edward and smooths the darker pixels from his face, then the hands travel down and push against his dark nips before drawing them outward into a pair of small breasts. He makes two broad strokes across his patients hips and pushes his genitals inside with a little flourish that leaves a patch of hair to cover the feminine opening. He stands back and takes a look at the result. - Do you want to do anything with your hair? Or at least get rid of the gray?

[Steve] Only because Doc and TLOT hounded you to be a better person. And Lie thinks you're a cute little cat. Even when you pee on her stuff.

[CP] Grumbles- Never pissed on her stuff...

[Steve] You pissed on other peoples stuff and that made her upset. That's just as bad.

[CP] - And it's none of your business

[Steve] Humph, I wonder if you'd be married now if the rest of us had 'minded our own business'?

[CP] Growls at Steve

[Takeo] Savage!

[Steve] Mock scared face-

[CP] - Hey Honedge, want something to do?

[Steve] Eh. It's a brine thing.

[Honedge] Glances at CP-

[Steve] You wouldn't dare...

[Edward] Taken aback by the transformations happening before her eyes- Y-yes! Yes, I would!

[CP] - Attack Steve

[Honedge] Begins removing itself from CP's leg-

[Steve] Cp!

[Honedge] Floats between them as it unsheaths itself-

[Steve] Pulls out his enderpearl blade with an unsure expression - Cut it out Cp! It's not funny!

[Takeo] Um, is this really going to go down.

[TLOT] How do you want it done?

[Takeo] Not at all!!

[Honedge] It's shadow extends and sneaks behind Steve to rise up behind him-

[Steve] Is still watching the sword in front of him uneasily -

This message has been removed.

[Takeo] Blocks Honedge- That's enough! It doesn't matter who started the argument, it shouldn't rise to this level!

[Steve] Leaps in fear as the blades clash behind him. -

[Honedge] Retrieves it's shadow and spins a bit, ready to attack again-

[Steve] Dives to the side and starts throwing things out of a trunk-

[Takeo] Gets ready to block again- Think about it, is this really necessary??

[CP] - I'm technically not doing anything, and it got Steve to shut up

[Steve] Throws a blanket over the Honedge and tries to wrestle it to the floor-

[Takeo] Ughhhhhhh.

[Honedge] Tilts so the point of it's blade can get through the cloth-

[Edward] Well, when I was younger, my hair was jet black. In terms of length... well, perhaps just a medium length.

[Steve] Is trying to stand on the blade since it can't cut his diamond boots.

[Edward] Wait a minute, what's going on in there?!

[Honedge] Tries slapping Steve with it's sheath-

[TLOT] Can do... what?

[Takeo] Tries to grab the sheath-

[Edward] Are they fighting?

[Steve] Is getting whacked but holding the sword down-

[Honedge] Vibrates angrily-

[TLOT] Shit! I can take care of this out there! Go ahead and get dressed. - Runs back into the other room- What the nether is going on!?

[Edward] Sure thing. -Gets dressed-

[CP] - I'd just like to point out that I'm technically not doing anything

[TLOT] Fucker, yes you are! It's your pokemon! Call it off!

[CP] - But it's doing such a good job of getting Steve to shut up

[TLOT] Turns on the cold water - CALL IT OFF

[CP] - FUCKER!- There's a very large and hot cloud of steam now

[TLOT] CALL IT OFF!

[CP] - Fucker, FINE! Honedge, that's enough...

[Edward] Runs in- Is everything alright?! -Looks frantically for Takeo-

[Steve] Jumps back and stumbles against the steps, he's dazed from being hit so many times.

[Takeo] Yeah, Edward, I'm fine- -Turns to see Edward- ... Edward...

[TLOT] Runs to him- Are you okay my lamb? Where does it hurt?!

[Steve] My everything hurts.

[Honedge] Floats back over to CP, knocking the switch with it's sheath to turn off the water and reattaches itself to CP-

[TLOT] Bites his thumb to make it bleed and puts it in his husbands mouth. 

[Steve] Sucks on it quietly as his wounds start to heal.

[Edward] Suddenly shy again- H-hey, Takeo... -Is now self conscious, somewhat covering her chest a bit-

[Takeo] Walks over to Edward and pulls her hands away from herself- -Looks her in the eyes- ... I know that when you first told me about being a woman, I acted foolish and rejected the notion but now... oh Edward, you're as stunning as the first day I met you.

[Edward] Laughs- That's because I was screaming and running around the room like a maniac.

[Takeo] Laughs as well and nuzzles her- But you're MY maniac...

[CP] Still can't move-

[TLOT] Is cradling his husband. - feeling better?

[Steve] Yes, because of you. - heart eyes-

[CP] - GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM ASSHOLES!

[TLOT] Hunts around in his inventory for a moment and releases something small with a wicked grin. The tiny white and green flitter makes lazy circles around the room before landing on Cp's nose bump and perching there with aplomb.

[CP] - The fuck is this?

[TLOT] Guess. I'll give you a hint. Lie helped.

[CP] After a moment- OH FUCK YOU!

[TLOT] blows a raspberry with his long forked tongue-

[CP] - WHY!?

[TLOT] Edward? Would you like me to fix your hair now?

[Edward] ... Oh, yeah! -Sits on the step below TLOT-

[TLOT] Runs his uninjured hand over Edwards hair and gives it a little tug to make it longer as he turns the brown-gray pixels to black. - There you go. 

[CP] - Why am I even here?

[Edward] Thank you so much, TLOT!

[Takeo] Is still stunned by Edward- Yes, TLOT, thank you.

[TLOT] Blushes a bit- You're welcome. It's something Doc and I have in common, we love helping people. - pauses for a sec- This should be amusing. Hey Cp, what do you think?

[CP] - Not as beautiful as Lie... I hate you so much right now

[TLOT] Still a compliment. Lie is lovely.

[Steve] Meanie.

[TLOT] Anything for you Takeo? Though if you want animal parts that's more Doc's department. I wouldn't rob them of their favorite activity. 

[Takeo] I'm good, thank you, but of course thank you for the offer.

[CP] - Why the fuck can't I move yet? I was able to move by now last time!

[TLOT] Is somone going to tell me why you guys were fighting?

[CP] - Steve was talking too much about the past

[TLOT] I see. Though I still don't think sicing a magic sword on someone is a proper response to reminiscing.

[CP] - Wasn't a good reminiscing

[Steve] Small voice- I'm sorry Cp. I was being mean. 

[CP] Just don't do it again-

[Steve] Sniffles- I won't. 

[TLOT] See? That wasn't so hard.

[CP] - I'd rather not respond at all! Why did you fucking make these?

[TLOT] Shrugs- Wasn't my idea.

[CP] - Then whose?

[TLOT] Who do you think Cp?

[CP] - No... She wouldn't

[TLOT] At Takeo and Edward - It sounds like the mobs are out, if you want to see something weird, you guys should look out the windows in the door over there.

[Edward] Looks out the window-

\- There's several endermen outside, as well as a zombie and a creeper-

[TLOT] Do you really think your mate isn't half as devious as you Cp?

[CP] - No, she's not...- Is getting very grumpy

[TLOT] Then you have a few things to learn about women in general Cp.

[CP] Growls-

-The tiny flitter is disturbed by his growling and goes to sit on the top wall of the shower instead. -

[CP] - Will someone crush that bug?

-The chain chomp comes racing into the room trying to escape the ghastlies-

-Two of the bitty-baby Ghastly/Chomp hybrids are chasing it.-

-The chomp tries jumping into the bathtub-

-The babies swirl around and begin playing tag nearby-

[Edward] Points to the mobs- I'm guessing you're keeping the doors barred against those guys for a reason.

[Steve] Yeah, they're not friendly. Though the tall black guys may be some of the kids of someone else we know.

[CP] - Yeah don't hurt those ones unless you want a really angry dragon on your asses

[TLOT] They only freak if you make eye contact with them anyway. Don't look an enderman in the eyes. 

[Takeo] Noted.

[Edward] Hey, if it's alright, I'd like to sleep now.

[TLOT] Sure, The bed right here has an owner but I can set you up in another room, there's plenty of empty ones.

[Edward] How about the one you transformed me in before?

[TLOT] Breath hitches, he and Steve exchange a look. He turns with a more determined expression. - Yes, go ahead. The bed is large enough for two and if you break it with your hand and put it back down, it will remake the bed and clean the sheets. 

[CP] Thinking somewhat loudly- I wonder if I can still teleport?

[CP] At TLOT mentally- Really? You're giving them a dead kids room?

[TLOT] Hard expression/mental response- Doc needs to let go. They're not coming home. It's just a dusty room now.

[CP] Mentally- Whatever you say TLOT

[Edward] Alright, thanks. Good night, everyone. -She and Takeo head to the room-

[CP] - Fuck you

[Steve] Goodnight.

[TLOT] Gently moves Steve and walks towards Cp. A little blood falls from his punctured thumb and sizzles on the floor. - Since I'm not vindictive like you- He puts the bleeding digit in Cp's mouth so a few drops slip down his throat before pulling away again.

[CP] Growls- WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

[CP] Sits up in his anger- Oh...

[TLOT] It's late Cp. Get some sleep, or go eat something. I doubt Lie is done with Mix just yet. Lj is probably still haunting the kitchen if you need someone different to talk too.

[CP] - Fuck you, and besides, you know I won't sleep without Lie

[TLOT] Sighs - You understand what I mean. Meditate, snack or whatever you do at night. Go upstairs and find a book to read. Just occupy yourself with something other then violence for a bit, okay?

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Spawns a pillow and a blanket and drops the bundle in Cp's lap - Come on Steve. Lets go to bed. 

[Steve] Gladly- hurries after him.

[CP] - I STILL HATE YOU!


	123. Dragon sex, Dragon chat, Mixes Flowers, Cp is a Spicy Meatball

The two dragons slip around the corner of the house and Doc runs hir tongue up Deerheart's long neck before nipping just below her head. 

[Deerheart] Doc! Hehe! 

[Doc] I think I want to make love to you some more...- Crooks a claw for Deerheart to follow hir. Xe hops over the little strech of water and scuttles under the bridge that leads out to the shrine. 

[Deerheart] Stumbles into the water and fords it with a few sweeps of her tail, before following Doc back up the little stream to the large lit room where Doc was storing the body she's now wearing. The room has been changed a little, the floor is now made of wool blocks and Doc is already lounging on them, hir posture open and very inviting. 

[Doc] Ready for another round with your beastly paramour?

[Deerheart] Yes please. 

[Doc] I think it's my turn to trap you, my lovely one. - Xe gently pushes her over onto her back and stands over her with all four feet, pressing her wings under her and her feet against her body. She writhes on the floor a bit, already excited. 

[Doc] Now, now, control yourself. I want to warm us up both up first. - Xe turns around and gives Deerheart a good view of hir already hard cock and lifts hir tail high to hover it near hir lovers face. Xe dips hir snout down and nuzzles between the other dragons legs, begining to lap at the quickly moistening opening.

[Deerheart] feels the first strokes and wiggles pleasurably, wanting more as she's teased. She reaches up and puts her own mouth over hir lovers genitals, suckling cock and cubes alike as Doc stiffens and melts into what she's doing. 

[Doc] Rocks softly back and forth, fucking hir lovers mouth even as xe makes more tongue to fill them up. Xe licks at hir lover as if she were the only drops of water in an endless desert. Lost down inside her warmpth and pressing against every tender spot as xe's pleasured in turn.The two of them rocking wordlessly, wrapping like snakes as they twist closer until they both can hardly move. 

[Deerheart] Feels wonderfully restrained, her powerful body pressed down by the paws and coils of hir supple lover, and her mouth full of throbbing cock and tightening cubes. - She's begging around her mouthful, wanting more, needing to be dominated and filled. 

[Doc] It would be my pleasure love. I had an idea anyway, you seem to like being restrained, are you in the mood for an experiment? 

[Deerheart] Breathless- as long as I get to come, anything, please! 

[Doc] Gets up and pulls out a lead. xe makes a few loops and forms a crude bridle before slipping it over her head. Xe turns her around and pulls the reigns so her head is high. She moans with want and taps hir hooves against the floor, prancing in place in hir excitment. 

[Doc] Hir voice is a husky whisper- This is the part where I ride you for a change. 

[Deerheart] Is lost in her pleasure, having a fantasy involving whips and a saddle as well. She squeaks as her tail is pushed up and a warm paw strokes her dripping muff. She flutters her wings a little as she's both aroused and panicked by the unfamiliar feeling of the reins holding her head high and slightly back. 

[Doc] Watches her with a little amusement- Should I tie your wings too? 

[Deerheart] PLEASE. 

[Doc] Throws another lead under her belly and ties her wings down to her back with a fat bow at the top. Xe transfers the lead ot one paw and crushes a slimeball with the other, smearing it into hir lovers box. 

-Deerheart is making so many wanting, sexual moans it's making Doc near painfully hard. Xe drawns the reins up high, forcing Deerheart to stand at attention like a prize mare before mounting her. She shivers with relief as hir lovers cock is stuffed into her, the cool slime making it slide as smoothly as a piston block. It seems to go in forever, spreading and filling her until she's sweating, and only then do they begin to move. first slowly, and then faster as the slime warms up. Doc is standing over her, growling like a primal beast but controlling her with the small loops of leather. The green dragons cries rise in pitch until tapering off in a tiny squeak and shudder as she has her orgasam, every muscle demanding collapse but unable to move because of the restraints. She's pulled back onto hir lover, speared and bound. 

Doc is full, hir body aching to empty it's load. Xe is panting, pulling and slamming down into hir pliant lover. Finally xe also reaches hir peak and jerks spasmodically as xe pushes out the mass of sticky fluids. When xe's done xe twists around Deerheart, trapping her in hir coils and forcing her to hold the dragonish brines sterile ejaculate inside her, so full she's squirming, coming again and then again from the pressure and the panic of every instinct driving her to get free. 

[Doc] Is whimpering - Just hold me...

[Deerheart] obliges, curling into her love-struck mate. She peppers Doc with kisses and the two ride out an orgasam together from their shared and disgustingly decadent feelings of fullness and relief.

[Lie] Barely manages to make it to Mix's place before it starts to get really dark. She's looking around for Mix, her eyes wandering over the tree and the horses penned below- Where are they?

*A horse wanders toward Lie, the one Firebird in bird form is sitting on the head of. The bird is watching Lie with a bored face

[Lie] - Oh hey Firebird, any idea where Mix is? I was going to try and recreate some of their gem plants

[Firebird] Chirp. *Waves a wing toward the ocean before hopping off the horse and onto Lie's shoulder

[Lie] Gives Firebirds chest a quick pet as she heads for the ocean- Mix?

*There's No one, but Firebird points down at the water next, where a dome is just barely visible beneath the water.

[Lie] - Oh dear... I'm not sure I can hold my breath that long...- With a bit of concentration she mentally reaches out for Mix- Mix? Can you hear me?

[Mix] Huh... *She looks up from her book only to realize it's a mental question and replies accordingly 

[Mix] Yes Lie, what is it?

[Lie] - Can you come up here? Or are the plants you want me to look at down there?

[Mix] They're down here, give me a sec and I'll get you down here

[Lie] - Thanks

*A minute or two later Mix pops out of the doorway of the dome with a lightly glowing shard in hand

[Lie] Watches with great interest-

* Mix surfaces quickly and swims over to them

[Lie] - Hello Mix

[Mix] Hey, sorry! Here, this'll help you get down there. *She holds out the glowing blue shard to Lie

[Lie] Takes it and flips it over in her hand some- It's very pretty

[Mix] Yeah, I prefer Void Shards, but water ones are a close second. It lets you breath underwater.

[Lie] - Oh! Alright, shall we go see these plants then?

[Mix] Yeah! Cmon.

[Firebird] *Hops off Lie's shoulder and flies back to the horse pen

[Lie] Hesitates before going into the water. She shivers at it's coldness as she clutches the water shard and slips under the surface. Following Mix down to the building-

*Mix opens the door and waddles inside, shaking the water off and waiting for Lie before shutting the door

[Lie] Quickly steps in, driping wet and shivering a little- Okay... Where are these plants?

[Mix] This way, stairs are lined with fire shards so you'll dry off pretty fast, Lie. *Leads her down the mentioned steps before down another set and through the library.

*Sky raises an eyebrow at them as they pass through but doesn't otherwise interact.

*She leads Lie into the small naturelike area with several tall stalklike plants in one corner. They bear three leaves at the end and a gem in the center of each leaf trio.

There's a small variety of the things so far.

[Lie] Gently runs her hands over the plants, getting a feel for their energy and how they work. She closes her eyes and focuses, trying to figure out how exactly these plants work

*They seem to absorb ambient energy and change it into the small colored gems. Anything from outside influences to more inner workings can change what the shard becomes.

[Lie] Closes her eyes and concentrates, trying to mimic the energy- This might take awhile Mix, if you want to go and do something else, feel free

[Mix] I was in the middle of a book.... Mmm.. Just don't touch the egg in that area, kay? *She gestures at the bend and the area beyond it with a bit of water before turning to return to the library

[Lie] - I understand. I won't touch it

[Lie] Concentrates deeply, allowing herself to do what feels natural with the energies she's felt from the other plants. She doesn't look at what she's doing, only letting her instincts take over-

[Endrea] Lands on her landing pad with Ashe-

*Slowly, several new plants rise from the ground around Lie's feet, spurred by the change in energy around her

[Lie] Increases the energy, adding a few of her other flowers like her cold flowers and lantern flowers, adding new elements for the gem plants to draw from-

*Some of them seem to take to the new additions happily, deviating from their usual three leaves or coloration to take traits from the new sources

*Most are already bearing gems from the surge of energy

[Lie] Adds her calming flowers and the dream flower, both bearing mist like edges to their petals. She's getting curious as to how gems made from these two flowers will turn out-

*Misty insides, that's what. A visual effect like a mirror covered in condensation, with blurry things visible within. The plants themselves seem to be a bit different too

[Lie] Nearly slaps her own forehead for forgetting her healing flowers as she lets a few of those spring up-

*The plants that take after the healing flowers are smaller and closer to the ground and seem to bear several shards in a cluster

[Lie] Calls out for Mix mentally- Hey Mix? You wanna take a look at what I have so far?

[GK] -Snoring in the pouting tree. -

[Endrea] Laughs a little as she puts Ashe down- GG? Wake up~

[GK] Snnnrk....

[Endrea] With a small roll of her eyes and gives of a small puff of void energy in his direction-

[GK] Wha! Huh! Whazzat?!

[Endrea] - There's something you should see

[GK] Gets up and streches a bit with some louds pops. He guages the distance for a moment and then hops down to the roof with a pondereous flap of wings - what is it?

[Ashe] - MMMM!- Huddles closer to Endrea

[GK] Eyebrows go up - what the Nether?

[Endrea] - TLOT gave him a human form to give him more protection, like they did for me

[GK] Hunkers down to be less intimidating and looks Ashe over. - Yeah that doesn't surprise me; Doc's always gotta be fucking with everything. Turned their mate into a dragon and the actual dragon into a kid. Sheesh.

[Endrea] - Deer has a dragon form now?

[GK] Yeah. She's green, apparently. So don't freak if you see her.

[Endrea] - Noted... Come on Ashe, GK won't hurt you

[GK] What's with the steampunk spectacles?

[Endrea] - His sight is corrected now... He seems very attracted to the color red...

[Ashe] Wants to investigate GK but is scared because of how big the other dragon is-

[GK] That right? - Flops on the roof, trying to look smaller. - So what do you think little guy? It's pretty out here, ain't it?

[Ashe] - MM!

[GK] Ah, gonna be a while before words happen huh? I kinda miss your little squeaking Endrea.

[Endrea] - My squeaking?

[GK] Yeah, you squeaked all the time when you were little. Your first word was 'hi' and you said it all the time to everyone.

[Endrea] Blushes some-

[Ashe] Crawls a little closer to GK-

[GK] Geeze. I feel like an even older fart then usual. I helped raise you up and now you've got a little spud of your own.... - gets slightly emotional. -

[Endrea] - Hey now, you'll eventually revert back to helping raise me again

[GK] Yeah... but I don't want to think about seeing you die. Even knowing you'd come right back. Especially now that you have a kid that needs tending. Be careful with yourself.

[Ashe] Nervously reaches out and touches GK right above his eye-

[Endrea] - I'll do my best GG

[GK] Moves his eyebrow very slightly- Good. I'm just glad for the setup here so I don't have to do the same damn thing. My sister has had to raise my ass enough times. Doc making Steffan basically indestructable is such a blessing.

[Endrea] - Indeed, although I suppose I could always return the favor and raise you if she can't should it ever happen again

[GK] Heh! You might regret that promise, but since my only family is pretty absent; I appreciate the thought,

[Endrea] - You're welcome

[Ashe] Keeps poking GK making happy interested noises-

[GK] Looks at Ashe, but it's not obvious since he doesn't have any pupils. - You think your uncle GG is pretty neat huh?

[Ashe] Surprised- MM!

[GK] You feeling stronger now Ashe? I know you've been on all kinds of pills and everybody and their brother has been dumping healing junk on you.

[Ashe] - Mmmmmm

[Endrea] - I wonder what his first words will be...

[GK] Cocks his head at Ashe, and then gives Endrea a sly look. - My guess is 'mommy.'

[Endrea] Had just gotten rid of her blush and now it comes back stronger-

[GK] wiggles his ears in happiness at his own mischief-

[Ashe] Sticks finger in GK's nose-

[GK] SNNRK! Hey! That tickles!

[Ashe] Is surprised and falls backwards-

[GK] Lifts his head quickly away and sneezes a small gout of flame into the air. - WAACHOO!

[Ashe] Is fascinated by the flames-

[GK] Notices and smiles. - Someday your mommy will teach you to make energy blasts Ashe. It's even neater then my fire.

[Ashe] Prefers the red fire-

[Endrea] - I think he'd rather have your fire

[GK] Cocks his head - I wonder why? What is it about the color red that's getting him so interested?

[Endrea] - I don't think we'll know until he's able to talk

[GK] I hope it... Nether... - whispers in the chat- I hope it isn't some latent memory of the bloodshed when he was killed before.

[Endrea] - I think he'd try to avoid it if that we're the case

[GK} Now I'm trying to think what's red. Because there really isn't much. Just a couple of items and the entirity of the Nether.

[Endrea] - Good point... Oh well, I suppose there's no point in pondering it too much now

[GK] Can't help it. I'm a curious dragon. And a dragon kid in a dragon costume is certainly something to pique my interest. 

[Notch] Opens the door to Endrea's room from the inside - Oh hey, hi guys. Whoah! Is that Ashe?

[Endrea] - Oh, hello Notch, yes, this is Ashe

[Notch] Awwww, - calls down - Stevie? Come up here for a moment!

[Stevie] Comes up, filled with curiosity-

[Notch] Stevie, you remember Ashe right? He had a growth spurt, amongst other things.

[Stevie] - Whoa...- Starts climbing the wall to get a better look

[Notch] Gives GK a hopeful look and the red dragon offers his tail tip with a grumble and lifts Notch up as well.

[Ashe] Tries to hide behind Endrea-

[Notch] Oh Ashe! You look so cute!

[Notch] -Has put his own kigrumi away since he came back to the house- Seems like everyone has at least one super cute outfit around here. And those googles are great too. Can he see better now as well?

[Endrea] - Yes. And his improved sight seems to put him off guard some

[GK] Blame Sweet Alex. Most of that is her doing.

[Notch] I guess so. I thought he was pretty much blind.

[Stevie] Waving at Ashe- HI!

[Ashe] Worried- Mmmmmmmm...

[GK] Ashe is a little shy Stevie.

[Stevie] - Awwwww...

[Notch] Well it's not like he's gotten out much since he was born. Everythign is so new for him.

[Endrea] Stretches- At least Ashe isn't hiding under the bed anymore

[GK] Eh, give it time Stevie. He'll be running and playing with us before you know it.

[Stevie] - Okay...

[Notch] So are you guys going to move back in over here? Or keep staying with Doc for observation?

[Endrea] - Probably here, much fewer things to overwhelm him or get harmed by here

[GK] If you don't count Cp.

[Notch] Looks up - What's wrong with Cp? He's been doing better lately.

[GK] Well we still don't know why he flipped out when Doc was finished working on him.

[Endrea] - Flipped out?

[Ashe] Moves closer to Stevie to sniff at him-

[Stevie] Giggles a little-

[GK] He had some kind of huge energy surge. He beat the Nether out of Doc and was trying to kill them. Then when Lie got involved he went bananas and tried to rape her right in front of me.

[Notch] Goes white-

[Endrea] Cover's Stevie's ears as GK talks- Raped? That doesn't seem right...

[GK] No, it doesn't. TLOT subdued him and he eventually just ran out of steam and then couldn't move for a while.

[Notch] That's... really scary...

[Endrea] - Odd... I hope they figure out how to control this soon

[GK] It's been a while since it happened, but I'm still worried about him. It's not Insanity. This is something else entirely. He seemed hyper-focused on animal needs.

[Notch] You don't think he might... hurt Stevie.. do you?

[GK] Are you kidding? Cp would rather bite his own leg off then hurt his little brother.

[Endrea] - He may not admit it, but it's true

[Notch] Is now quietly worrying about himself instead. - I'm torn between wanting to talk to him about it, and being terrified. 

[GK] You are so lame, you're on repawn, it's not like he can delete you. 

[Notch] I'd still prefer not to die!

[Endrea] - He has calmed down about you a lot more Notch...

[Notch] I hope you're right. I know he hates this face. And honestly I'd change my avatar if it wouldn't attract unwanted attention from outside.

[Endrea] - It's alright, we understand

[Ashe] Spots the tip of GK's tail and goes to investigate-

[GK] Wiggles the tip as if playing with a cat. -

[Ashe] Watches curiously-

[Notch] Do we have any news on the other creepypastas? The ones that snuck in?

[GK] Yeah. One of them wandered off to hide someplace, and other got code for his messed up eyes, and the third one is in a catatonic state on Doc's roof.

[Endrea] - I'm guessing the large rock thing up there is related?

[GK] Yeah it's some kind of pokemon snake made out of cobbles. It's weird-looking.

[Endrea] - At least BEN seems to have it restrained

[GK] I hope he didn't forget about it.

[Stevie] Pokes at Ashe's tail-

[Ashe] Jumps and rapidly crawls back towards Endrea-

[Notch] What do you think Stevie? He's a cool little dragon isn't he?

[Stevie] - MMHM! But why is he so scared?

[GK] He's super young. Just a toddler outside for the first time. He can't even walk yet really.

[Stevie] - Oh... But we can play?

[Notch] I don't know. You'l have to ask his mom. - Indicates Endrea-

[GK] And you'll have to be gentle. Remeber, water hurts enders.

[Endrea] - Perhaps when he gets more comfortable with your presence Stevie. Right now he's just meta bunch of new people... Or at least is seeing all of them properly for the first time

[GK] So what are we on age-wise? Squeak toys? Crayons? Should we be helping teach him to walk? Or just stick to Peek-a-boo?

[Endrea] - I don't know, but he was gumming a lot before TLOT changed him...

[Notch] Does he need something to teethe on? 

[Endrea] - Quite possibly... He also seems very attracted to the color red...

[Notch] So a red teething ring... Baby stuff is usually pastels though...

[Endrea] - Baby stuff?

[Notch] Yeah, if you go to a store to buy stuff for babies, toys and blankets and whatnot they're usually soft pink, blue and yellow. I dunno why, just tradition at this point I guess.

[Endrea] - There are stores specifically for babies?

[Notch] Of course! Geeze, human babies are totally helpless for the first few years. They can't do anything but eat, poop and cry for the better part of the first year. Theres food specifically for them and a ton of junk moms have have to take while their gestating to make sure they pop out healthy. You've got it easy.

[Endrea] - Will Aven be needing these things then? She will be a mother soon...

[Notch] What?! Back up a bit, I think I missed something!

[GK] Aven is pregnant?! Who's the dad?

[Endrea] - Oh, you weren't there, were you. Well who has she been mating with near nonstop lately?

[GK] BEN? Seriously? Mr. stinky-pants pasta can't figure out how to ask for some protection before sex with a fertile female?

[Endrea] - I don't think it even dawned on him

[Notch] Well he does have a child-like mentalitiy apart from his sex drive....

[GK] Oh this is gonna be hilarious.

[Ashe] His attention is on Notch's red cloak-

[Notch] Well it should be sped up at least a little bit because of the circumstances. For all we know the baby may suddenly spawn in her arms when it's ready.

[Endrea] - Who knows.

[GK] I think he's going to get a taste of his own medicine when it comes to dealing with someone elses stubborness. I'm sure Doc is laughing their butt off at his predicament. Probably Cp too, when he finds out. 

[Stevie] Watches Ashe as Ashe sneaks around the back of Notch-

[Notch] Is just thinking about kids toys and baby things and not paying attention. -

[Ashe] reaches out and pulls Notch's cloak into his mouth-

[GK] That means that BEN probably did forget about the onyx though.

[Notch] Notices- What are you doing Ashe?

[Endrea] - Might not necessarily be a bad thing, that Onyx did create a bunch of massive holes throughout the castle...

[Ashe] Gums the cloak-

[Notch] That can't taste too good...

[Ashe] Keeps gumming, humming a little-

[GK] Well it is a living creature. We could just put it back in it's pokeball at least. I understand they have virtual enviroments in there.

[Ntoch] Sits down to watch him, listening to the humming.

[Ashe] Tugs on the cloak a little-

[Endrea] - But that would require somebody to get the pokeball from Strangled...

[GK] That needs to happen anyway, I don't think Silver is having much luck getting through to him.

[Endrea] - True, but Strangled has always been stubborn

[GK] So what? You should have seen Cp when he first got here. You know how he used to be. Shit, - points a claw at Notch- tell him. He has no idea.

[Endrea] - He was far more aggressive, territorial, vindictive, stubborn... I don't think I'm leaving anything out here. I don't know specifically how he acted here on this server since I wasn't here, but since he's been here he's calmed greatly.

[Stevie] - Nuh uh! Brother's always been really nice! And protective! And happy!

[Mix] Yeah, what is- *Wanders back in with her book, only to give a delighted noise at the sight of the New plants

[Mix] Oh, this is cool! Never seen some of these... Guessing you had to do with the new breeds?

[Lie] - Yeah, I mixed the energies from your gem flowers with flowers I've already created

[Lie] - If there's a specific type of flower you want I can try making it with my flowers first an then translate it over to your flowers

[Mix] Uh,,, not that I can think of right now. This is actually a good coverage of what was missing, just.. cooler.

[Lie] - Cooler?

[Mix] Yeah. I mean, look at these. *She walks over and bends down by Lie's feet, prodding some of the healing plant shards.

[Mix] Look twenty times cooler than the original variety. Or those. What are they, ice or something? *She gestures at a blue, droopy plant close to a cold flower

[Lie] - Most likely, they pulled from my cold flowers

[Lie] - You probably haven't seen some of my flowers here, have you?

[Mix] No, not really. Flowey would probably love them though.. If he wasn't being a recluse... *Snorts softly

[Lie] Points at the midnight blur flower with misty edges- That's my calming flower- She then points at one with colors mimicking the northern lights which also has misty edges to the petals- That's my dream flower. I created that one to help Doc since Xe was having nightmares

*Mix moves over to examine each in turn of being talked about

[Mix] These are so cool.. Flowey only makes boring flowers, or ones that are likely to kill you...

[Lie] - Eh heh, I do have one rather dangerous one... Actually it's made from CP's fire...

[Mix] Oh? Sounds cool...

[Lie] - And very dangerous to mobs, it shoots balls of fire

*Mix seems amused at hearing that

[Mix] Firebird would love that sort of thing.. *She's started picking a few of the new shards, examining them with a careful eye before offering to Lie

[Mix] You should have them, you helped make them, after all.

[Lie] - It's alright. If their powers came from my plants, then I can just summon my plants. Besides, I made them for you

[Mix] If you're sure... But I'd like you to take atleast one of the new breeds and plant them at Doc's. Get them out and about, yknow?

[Lie] - Sure, which one would you like me to plant?

[Mix] Any of them, honestly. These things reproduce faster than anything I've found.

[Mix] You could take just one and have the whole set in nothing but a day, with luck

[Lie] - I see, I'll take them one of the healing ones, seems apropo

[Mix] Sounds good, here *She passes Lie one of the green and yellow shards

[Lie] Carefully puts it in her inventory- I should be going, CP will be getting antsy with how dark it is and not knowing where I am

[Mix] You want me to walk back with you? I've got nothing better to do other than read..

[Lie] - That would be appreciated

[Doc] Notices the time and strokes Deerheart lovingly, - we should probably go in. Though just rolling us both into the water first might be a good idea.

[Deer] - Must we? I am rather comfortable

[Doc] Wicked grin- Aww, you just like being all full of me?

[Deer] - Very much so~

[Doc] Shivers in pleasure, xe licks Deerheart's throat, murmuring softly- lovely, lovely, lovely, heart of my hearts, my angel...

[Deer] - And you are the holder of my heart... But I will admit that you have a patient to go look at

[Doc] Ah yes, duty calls. -Twists up just a little tighter - But I'm glad you enjoyed my little experiment.

[Deer] - We most certainly will be repeating it

[Doc] Huge rummbly purrrr - I'm going to be spending a lot of time crafting leather hides, aren't I?

[Deer] - Maaaaaaaaaaaybe

[Doc] Wiggles hir claws happily. Xe loosens up so that Deerheart is just laying on hir coils. - Anything for you.

[Deer] - Doesn't Lie likes this sort of stuff too? Perhaps we should give CP a bit of a nudge...

[Doc] Laughs- Oh I'm sure that will go over like a fart in a mineshaft! It's a good idea but I think it's the last thing he wants to talk to me about.

[Deer] - He may not want to talk about it, but he'll probably remember it

[Doc] Grins- Hey I didn't say I wouldn't try anyway, but I expect nothing but grumping in return.

[Deer] - Well if he's still unable to move then you might have an advantage there

[Doc] Good point! We should go bug him.

[Deer] - Oh alright

[Doc] But first... - Pushes down on her stomach in a spot that makes her leak a bit just to be mischevious.

[Deer] Squeaks and squirms- Doc!

[Doc] Does a very subduded version of hir evil laugh, xe's certainly happy right now.

[Deer] Leans up and licks Doc- Your patient?

[Doc] Right! Right! - Hops up and slips into the water for a moment before shaking off. It makes hir mane and tail fluff with statick.

[Deer] Slips into the water briefly as well, shifting back as she comes out so her clothes are once again wet- All clean

[Doc] You got all wet, silly Deer! - Xe offers hir now dry fluff for a towel.

[Deer] - Oh no need, I'm perfectly alright as is

[Doc] Warms up briefly to make sure xe's entirely dry before shifting back, - Come on, lets get inside. I hear spiders.

[Deer] - They won't bother us love, I'm here, remember?

[Doc] Walks along - I just can't get over that. Even Steve can't get that kind of respect from the mobs without offering them something first to break the ice.

[Deer] Shrugs- Don't question it, because I don't know either

[Doc] I appreciate it all the same. Even the random mob critters recognize how special you are. - Trots across the mycelium and holds the door for her.

[Deer] Steps through- I wonder where CP was left?

[Doc] we could always stand really still and listen for the complaining.

[Deer] Gives Doc a look- As much as that probably would work, let's not

[Doc] I'm kidding. Checking the random unclaimed beds around the house is probably a good start though.

[Deer] - So where's the closest one?

[Doc] Tromps down the steps - near the hall to our room I think, since Endrea's been using the one down one floor from the horse pen.

[CP] Glares at Doc's appearing figure-

[Doc] - Or we could just check the tub, Cp? Are you feeling better?

[CP] - Fuck off

[Deer] - The tub?

[Doc] Points- Why so mean Cp? - concerened- Can you still not move?

[CP] Huffs and barely manages to cross his arms-

[Deer] - I'll go start the tea

[Doc] Good idea love, - Sidles over and sits on the edge. - Are you just sore?

[CP] - Fucking Nether my body feels like it's filled with iron...

[Doc] You exerted yourself too much. I need to know if you did anything different beforehand. You've been fine for so long, why did you freak out again?

[CP] - The only thing I did before hand was manage to put the fucking sword in a ball

[Doc] That's odd... I wonder... We should probably talk to Silver if that's the only thing. Maybe it was helping in some fashion?

[CP] - How the fuck would it be able to help?

[Doc] I don't know, but it did break out and grab you right before you fell.

[CP] - Eh, it did have a bit of use a little while ago

[Doc] Suspicious look. - Do I want to know?

[CP] - Steve was poking at things he shouldn't have

[Doc] You attacked Steve with your Honedge?! Are you trying to get TLOT to murder you?

[Doc] And what could he possibly have done or said to deserve that anyway? He's just a human, you could squash him!

[CP] - HE STARTED IT!

[Doc] That's something I would expect a small child to say Cp. For shame.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Since I didn't see any death notices I presume TLOT stopped it?

[CP] Grumbles but nods-

[Doc] Thank goodness. I don't think he'd be quick to forgive if you hurt Steve. Even if he was mouthing off at you, it's still far beyond a fair fight. Especially now.

[CP] - HOW!? I CAN'T MOVE! I didn't do anything you asshole!

[Doc] Quietly- You could have still sent him into a nightmare. I think you forget how far above the people around you that you actually are.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] There's nothing scarier then a god who behaves like a child Cp. Try to keep that in mind, okay?

[CP] - I'm no fucking god

[Doc] Here, I would say you are. You may not be able to best TLOT in a show of raw strength, but you can do things none of us can.

[CP] Glares a bit at Doc-

[Doc] I'm complimenting you. Why are you giving me your 'please die in a fire' stare?

[CP] - Because I want you to

[Doc] Wilts and frowns sadly -Why? What did I do?

[CP] - Something... Or you will, as usual

[Doc] Sarcasticly - Nice to know you have faith in me. - Sour face 

-Unnoticed by either of them, the honesty flitter has perched high above them in the corner. - 

[Doc] You could at least give me the benefit of the doubt...

[CP] - Over what?

[Doc] That I won't be a fuck-up 24/7.

[CP] - Well not usually

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow - You know, I really thought Slender was going to murder me that day. He made it sound like my unpredictability was the only thing that got me a momentary reprieve. Just interesting enough to watch for a bit longer....

[CP] - Any human that doesn't run screaming from the sight of him usually gets his interest. At least half of them become proxies

[Doc] Shivers- I think I'd rather be deleted.

[CP] - When Slender does give them a reprive or break they have no memory of being a proxy

[Doc] I don't care. I'd let the respawn catch me. It still works if I die outside the server. I've got it set to reset me to my last save if that happens. Just to delete anything nasty I might... bring back. Considering what I'm capable of, I don't want to put my loved ones at risk.

[CP] - We got lucky with Lie...

[Doc] Cp... promise me. If Slender does that to me... just... throw me from a high place. Okay?

[CP] - Sure, as long as you don't change form

[Doc] I can get knocked out just like anyone else. You've seen how loopy I get when I hit my head.

[CP] - True... I could just drive my sword through your head you know

[Doc] That probably won't work if I'm using my powers to their full extent. I'll be hurt but it'll start coming back together very quickly, that is if I don't manage to melt around the sword itself in time so you're just jabbing into a hole.

[CP] - Can you get overloaded with energy?

[Doc] Yeah, but it's not like what happened to you. It's never that serious. I just get antsy. Sometimes horny, then I find something physical to do to burn it off. Maybe it's because you have more raw energy to start with?

[CP] - No, I mean overloaded with electricity. I may not use it often, but I can use lightning

[Doc] I didn't know that... wait, do you just mean you can auto-fire the lightning execution command?

[CP] - I can control it a bit better than that- To demonstrate what he means he shoots a small bolt straight up to hit the ceiling

[Doc] Jumps a bit- No... it's generally always the same flow, unless I get hurt, that makes me spark. And sometimes I feel a little tired if I need to shock someone who's touching me so they'll let go.

[CP] - So trying to overload you on lightning is a no go?

[Doc] What do you mean? Like could I fry if I touched a hot wire or something outside? No, it would make me really jumpy though. Shocking myself intentionally is like... like... um? Like how I feel after drinking lots of TLOT's coffee.

[CP] - We could always find out the easy way

[Doc] You just want to see me die again, don't you?

[CP] - Well it has been awhile

[Doc] a bit flabbergasted- Why Cp? Honestly? What do you get out of that? Surely you don't hate me that much anymore.

[CP] - No, but it's... Reminiscent of old days for me... And that damn honesty flitter is still somewhere around here, isn't it?

[Doc] I don't know, but I'm always honest so I don't care. - Xe gets a determined look- Fine. - Xe takes off one glove and sticks out hir bare hand- Give me your best shot. I'll drink every speck of your electricity and use it to fuck my mate a second time tonight.

[CP] Blasts Doc's hand with lightning, the sound deafening and lasting for several long minutes-

[Doc] Rides it out with hir triangular teeth gritted and then lets go of his hand when he's done. Xe's vibrating slightly like a child who's had too much sugar- Oh baby! Give it to me hard and rough! Those are some spicy sparks! - Xe touches Cp's hair with one bare finger and turns it into a ruddy afro.

[CP] - You fucker!

[Doc] Is humming slightly - Just get it wet and it'll go down- Hir own plumage is higher then it usually is too.

[CP] Growls- So this plan is definitely out...

[Doc] Gets up and starts pacing, xe's fired up now. - Thanks for that actually. I may ask you to do that intentionally if I overexert myself.

[CP] - And I will refuse

[Doc] Evil. I'd do it for you.

[CP] - But I don't need it

[Doc] You still don't get it, do you? People have value beyond whether they're immediately useful, you know?

[CP] - Couldn't you just ask BEN to do it?

[Doc] If he was around and I was desperate, I would. But his lightning... it kinda tastes bad. Like gross water.

[CP] - You can taste the lightning?

[Doc] Yeah, it's just electricity. The source always has a small residue. You taste like something I can't even descibe. Like heat and burning, but it doesn't hurt, it's just tingly. Words fail me.

[CP] - Spicy... The word you're looking for is spicy. Like a hot sauce, or a ghost pepper

[Doc] Hot, sauce? Physically warm condiments? I don't get it. And a ghost pepper sounds like something I should feed my Ghastly.

[CP] - Tell you what, you make your first portal to the real world without any help and I'll buy you one of those, either the sauce or the pepper... Now fuck off

[Doc] I think theres a hook in that bait, but it's a skill I need to learn anyway, so I'll take it. As for your other comment; that 's a great idea. I'll see you later, I gotta go find my mate so I can burn some of this off. Thanks Cp!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Deerheart] Is finally heading up with the tea, she got caught up talking to Lj in the kitchen. Doc gets in her way and gently takes the tray from her. -Something the matter? You're making an odd face. 

[Doc] Grins and there's a bit of a spark as hir teeth touch - I'm just all charged up. I challenged Cp to use his lightning on me. Now I feel like I could punch out a whole field of polar bears. 

[Deerheart] Is that what the awful noise was? I thought it was something YOU were doing!

[Doc] Oh no, but the noise is going to be because of something I'm doing soon enough lovely one. I'm ready to play some more. 

[Deerheart] Is that so? 

[Doc] Is sneaking hir hands under Deerheart's still damp attire. - Yes, so lets get you out of these wet clothes and into something... more restrictive...

[Deerheart] Curls against Doc with an excited twitter, she's already aroused, and the tea tray is quickly forgotten as the lovers scurry down to their playroom.


	124. Mix flowers and Baby stuff

[Mix] Sky, could you bring us up? I don't want to get wet again this soon. *Looking into the library area, where Sky's laying on the floor with a book

[Sky] I guess.

[Lie] - Thank you Sky

[Lie] - I really rather not get wet again

*Sky gets up, setting his book aside before walking over and taking Mix's hand. He hesitates before grabbing a bit of Lie's clothing.

*VWOOP

[Lie] Shivers a little as they reach the surface- Well, at least you can control your teleportation...

[Sky] We live underwater, if I don't end up where I want, I will be in a lot of pain. Usually I just do whatever. *Lets go of both of them

[Mix] It's good practice for you.

[Lie] - Shall we get going? We don't want to be outside for too long...

[Mix] Well I mean, it wouldn't be too much trouble staying out for me. Not like anything ever attacks me. Thank heavens for Calming Aura. But yeah, we can go. *She starts walking, while Sky hesitates before following them. Even if he didn't have to, he decided to.

[Lie] Sighs and rubs the back of her head- ONCE WE GET THERE I'll have to find CP, hopefully he hasn't caused too much trouble...

[Mix] I don't think he's done much, I mean.. There hasn't been any screaming or fires.

[Lie] - Yeah... But that doesn't mean he can't still get into some trouble...

[[Mix] I guess you're right...

[Lie] Already the lights from the castle are becoming visible as they pass an abandoned home on the edge of the desert-

[Lie] - Hopefully CP will be making at least a little bit of a commotion so we can find him...

-There's someone sitting out in the dark, watching the stars from the doorway of the shrine-

[Lie] Notices the figure- Hello?

[Zeke] hello Lie, I'm not sure know your friends though- little sigh, he seems sad

[Lie] - This is Mix, a brine like me. And Sky, and Enderman... Are you okay Zeke?

[Mix] Hi. *Waves

[Sky] *Grunt, like the moody person he is

[Zeke] Nice to meet you... -Even his tattoos have assumed the shapes of bare trees and wilting flowers- I'm just..., a little heartsick.

[Lie] - What's wrong Zeke... You can talk to me you know...

[Zeke] I've been keeping to myself because of.... What happened with Jeff. I'm afraid. Of what Arden might think if he finds out.... I think.. I love him.

[Lie] Smiles and sits next to Zeke- Let me ask you this, were you scared when this happened? Was it your intention to cause harm to Jeff?

[Zeke] I don't even know... It was all too fast....

[Lie] - Then the answer to those questions are most likely yes and no. Zeke, it wasn't your fault, and believe me, I've seen what the pasta's can live through, that wasn't much of a wound for Jeff. You were defending yourself, and that's something anyone can understand

[Zeke] Arden wants to be a famous author, I'm afraid to open up because I don't know if my love would be enough to ensure his silence. Mom says it dangerous to talk too much...

[Lie] - That is an interesting situation you've gotten yourself into... But love can do a lot, my mate was an aggressive murderer, infected by Insanity. Since we've bonded he's calmed... In fact, I can't remember the last time he actually killed somebody just for the fun of it...

[Zeke] I'm scared.... Not just of what my heart wants but if what's waiting for me the moment I try to step out of this sanctuary...

[Lie] - Hey, if you ask we will be there to help you on the other side. You have two of the native brines and one of the most powerful here capable of going to your aid out there so long as you have a cell phone with you

[Zeke] That's the thing... I don't want to be a burden, but I'm not sure I want to leave. I feel like less of a... Weirdo here... And mom seems happy to not be waiting tables anymore. But Arden... He's restless, he wants to work on his book... I don't know what to do. He doesn't understand how much danger he's trying to go back into, and if something happened to him... I ... Don't know what I'd do...

[Lie] - Well, I can think of one thing that you could show him which might curb his want to leave for a short while

[Zeke] Flushes a deep purple- Miss Lie!

[Lie] Blushes herself- NOTHING LIKE THAT! I was referring to the baby dragon that's currently on the server

[Zeke] That sounds really cute but.... It's not real, you know? This is a video game. A dragon is a normal thing here. Show him one, out there, and he'd go bananas.

[Lie] - Ah, the baby's mother can go out there, and can exist out there

[Zeke] But you don't want him to tell anyone that, I'm sure. It puts all of this in jeopardy.

[Lie] - You know, there may be a way for him to publish everything, without putting everyone at risk

[Zeke] What, try to get him interested in writing fiction instead?

[Lie] - Indeed, but lace it with the truth instead. Recall everything he's learned, and spread it in a way people will enjoy reading and will remember because it was written in a captivating way. He'd be hiding the truth in plain sight

[Zeke] I still wonder if it's safer to try and convince him to stay no matter what he's writing.

[Lie] - You wont know until you try Zeke. Oh, and you might want to be careful around the house. There may still be a couple of honesty flitters floating around...

[Zeke] Honesty flitters? - Swallows hard-

[Lie] - Flitters are TLOT's creations, he makes them from flower petals. They're basically small butterflies. As you've seen I create flowers which have abilities. One of these flowers is the honesty blossom, if you smell it or come in contact with it's pollen you can't help but tell the truth. We did a little experiment and made a few flitters from the petals of an honesty blossom.

[Zeke] Now looks very frightened. - If you... find them, please keep them caged or at least away from me. It's very important. - Hugs himself in no small amount of panic.

[Lie] - They don't force you to say anything, only to answer honestly. But I will let the others know to keep an eye out for them and to keep them away from you

[Zeke] But, what do you think I should do about Arden? You're in a relationship. I've never... never been in one, never been in love before either...

[Lie] Can't help but laugh a little- Well I can certainly tell you that you're off to a much better start than CP and I were

[Zeke] But... maybe I have more to hide then you...

[Lie] - That may be so, but you're still in a much better position than I was. Zeke, I was dragged into the game as the means to the ends of a bet. I was his victim, he had no care nor love for me. He tortured me, and hurt me both physically and mentally. However with Doc and TLOT's help we managed to help him and help him figure out why he couldn't kill me

[Lie] - Now then, why don't we head inside, it's starting to get a bit cold out here

[Zeke] Just stares at her for a long moment. - Okay... Lie? Do you think it's okay to trust Splender?

[Lie] - I would say so. My instincts on people are usually pretty good, and he seems honest

[Zeke] I feel like, we might have some things in common. - His designs look less sad, but there's an edge of nervousness in his lines now, Jagged strokes and quick, small hatching lines.

[Lie] - I think Splender has a little in common with everyone in some way. He's helped me tend to my animals a couple of times now

[Zeke] Yeah... - looks down sadly. [That wasn't what he was thinking of at all.]

[Lie] - Zeke, I can see there's something troubling you... Do you want to talk about it?

[Zeke] Yeah, but I feel like it's not safe to do so...

[Lie] - Why not?

[Zeke] Mom says I'm not supposed too. But everyone is so... different here.

[Lie] - Well that's for certain. Plus our stories probably sound just as unbelievable as yours

-Lie feels something tap lightly against her back, but as she turns to look there's nothing there. -

[Zeke] What about Arden? He's not used to.. all this...

[Lie] - Well neither was I, but I adjusted quickly

[Zeke] I want to trust people, I really do.

[Lie] - Well this place is just about the most perfect place to start

[Zeke] Hesitates- Who do you think is the strangest person on this seed?

[Lie] Has to seriously think about this- Maybe Notch? If only because he's the only completely normal person here who isn't digital...

[Zeke] I would say that's the opposite of strange.

[Lie] - But that's preciscely why he could be considered the strangest. He has no powers, no glitch, no extra limbs. Everyone else here is so unique in those ways that it makes the one normal person stand out

[Lie] - But of everyone else? Hmm... That's actually a really difficult question... Doc would be right up there, but so would TLOT... CP's abilities with nightmares would probably put him in the running as well...

[Zeke] Somehow I don't think Cp would be interested in talking to me.

[Lie] - Most likely not... Unless you've got him a little drunk and I'm there

[Lie] - OH! There's always Gem, she essentially has the body of a chimera...

[Zeke] Brightens a little. - She's a goat-lion-snake-dragon hybrid?

[Lie] - Not exactly, I know there's deer and snake in there, plus cat... Can't exactly remember what else, but she's also a space angel

[Zeke] Where would I find her? If.. I wanted to talk to her...

[Lie] - Her house is beyond the giant tree behind my house in the savannah, there should be a path leading to it... Or she could be here, last I saw she was in the kitchen...

[Zeke] Could we.... go look? It's close, if you go through the hallway with the purple plant things

[Lie] - Absolutely- She makes her way towards the kitchen

[Zeke] Follows-

[Lie] Sticks her head into the kitchen- You here Gem?

[gem] -is siting in the kitchen with her guardians and holding eddy and Edward who are asleep they are talking quietly so not to wake the sleeping enderman- oh hello.

[Zeke] Stops in the doorway and stares at her, his head is cocked like a dog hearing a high pitched noise. - Are you... Gem?

[gem] the one and only.

[Lie] Slips into the kitchen where LJ is snacking on more candies-

[LJ] - You're... CP's mate, correct?

[Lie] - Yes, I am- She starts making a bit of food

[Zeke] barely registers the guardians or even the clown in the kitchen, he's fascinated and focused solely on her physical form. - I've never seen anyone so, unique.

[gem] -hands eddy and Edward off to vin- well I would say so because space angels are like snow flakes no two are the same. -she spins to show off-

[Zeke] You were born like this? Do your parent's look similar at least?

[Lie] Has some toast and is applying peanut butter to it-

[LJ] - That could use sugar...

[gem] actually space angel are made much differently then being born. space angels are originally one species then become a space angel after they die a unnatural death. I was originally a human.

[Zeke] Are you.... okay with that? You're not uncomfortable?

[LJ] Before Lie can stop him he throws chocolate on the toast- There you go!

[Lie] - Gee... Thanks...

[gem] well I miss my wings but other then that I am very happy with what I am.

[Zeke] And people accept you? They aren't scared? They don't make fun of you?

[Lie] Brings the toast out to the other two- Hey, either of you want this?

[gem] well i have had to deal with people who where scared of me because on earth i fell from the sky but since then not really because i found people who accept me and i know that not everyone can like me. and i would i love chocolate and peanut butter- holds out her hands for it.-

[Lie] Hands the toast over before looking at Zeke- Do you want anything Zeke?

[Zeke] Maybe, I don't know Lie... -Seems a little inspired and reaches out a hand - can I.. touch you?

[gem] -noming on the toast she hold out her other three hands- sure

[Lie] Picks up on Zeke's unease and spawns a few calming flowers out of sight but nearby-

[Zeke] Stares at her three hands with a bit of a smile and brushes his fingertips over two of them. The tattoos flood down to his hands in a spiraling rush and leave him black to the elbows with a pattern of clean flesh in the shape of planets and stars.

[Lie] - That's beautiful Zeke

[gem] -seems happy- space!

[Zeke] It's what she is... I'm only reacting to what I feel.

[Lie] - I remember when you touched me they took a floral pattern

[Zeke] Shy blush- It is your specialty, is it not? I chanced to brush against Doc as well, they were a pattern of hearts, stitches and lightning.

[gem] space angels normally live in space so i guess you could say that's mostly what i am. -finishes her toast and holds out her other two arms out to hug zeke-

[Lie] - Well it certainly suits them

[Zeke] Is hesitant, but doesn't try to get away.

[gem] -hugs zeke- your tattoos are super amazing.

[Zeke] His breath hitches in small suprise and theres a weird squirming under his clothing - Tha-thank you!

[Lie] Notices the squirming but makes no comment-

[LJ] - Dude, what's got your pants all squirmy?

[Zeke] Freezes in fear, almost seeming to try and hide behind Gem-

[gem] -keeps hugging zeke snake now appearing on her shoulder making kazoo noises-

[Zeke] Screams- THERE'S A CLOWN.

[Lie] - Er, um yes, that would be LJ, he's a creepy pasta like my mate

[Zeke] Long sustained scream-

[gem] -drops zeke and covers her ears the scream also waking eddy and Edward-

[Zeke] Is cowering in the corner with his eyes wide staring at Lj-

[Lie] - LJ, maybe you should step out of the room for a bit...

[LJ] - Why? I'm not doing anything

[Zeke] Hyperventilating-

[gem] -goes over to zeke and her guardians follow now blocking zeke from lj-

[Zeke] Hugging himself in fear-

[Lie] Spawns many more calming flowers around Zeke-

[gem] -hugs zeke while her guardian block lj from zeke's view-

[Zeke] Small whimpers, and buries his face in Gem's chest-

[gem] -pats him on the back as she tries to comfort him-

[LJ] Is starting to laugh at how scared Zeke is-

[guardian] -are not amused at lj-

[LJ] Is about to try tormenting Zeke some when he's stopped- Hurk!

[Honedge] Is lodged firmly in LJ's abdomen-

[snake] -makes a kazoo sound at honedge-

[CP] Is leaning against the wall of the stairs leading down to the kitchen- Leave LJ, I'm in no mood for your shit right now...

[LJ] - Spoil sport...- Vanishes into a cloud of black smoke, leaving Honedge confused

[Lie] - CP, there you are...

[Zeke] Is now looking at both Gem and Cp as if they were saintly heroes.

[CP] Grumbles as he stumbles towards the chairs around the table and flops into one-

[Zeke] Thank you, i know it's a stupid fear, but I can't help it, and it seemed like he was... Enjoying my fear!

[CP] - Of course he was, he's a creepy pasta like me

[gem] no fear is a stupid fear well at least think so.

[Zeke] That's a label that doesn't mean anything. Doc speaks highly of you Cp. And thank you Gem, you give nice hugs. I feel safe near you.

[Lie] Goes to her mates side to check him over- Well, at least you can move now...

[gem] thank you i always happy to help.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Honedge] Floats around a bit, poking at the corners of the room as it searches for LJ-

[eddy and Edward] -are now awake and trying to climb onto lie's back-

[Lie] Laughs a little as the two little enderlings climb her-

[eddy and Edward] -make it to lie's shoulders and sit there and hug her face-

[Lie] - Hello you two

[eddy and Edward] -wave their arms as a hello making happy ender noises-

[Lie] Spawns a couple of bright flowers for them-

[eddy and Edward] -climb down and start playing with the flowers-

[CP] - Why was LJ even in the kitchen?

[Zeke] Is just taking a closer look at Gems nonhuman parts since he's still sitting very close to her. There's an odd ripple under his shirt as he reaches out to touch the fur on her legs.

[Lie] - TLOT was giving him cooking lessons

[gem] hmm? -she looks at zeke-

[CP] - LJ? Cooking? How big of a disaster did he make?

[Zeke]Is looking away from her gaze with his real eyes, but the eye design on his brow is staring at her.

[Honedge] Moves closer to Zeke, sensing a weird energy-

[gem] -tries to see if the eye design is real by trying to poke it-

[Zeke] Quick intake of breath as he moves to avoid her finger. - Please... Don't... It's as sensitive as the other two.

[Zeke] I can see out of it

[gem] -takes her finger away giggling- I knew it.

[CP] - What the fuck is even going on down here?

[Zeke] Disentangles from Gem- Lie was introducing me to Gem and That clown gave me a fright.

[CP] - Again, kinda his job...

[Zeke] Watching the sword- That's a very impressive blade. Obedient too.

[CP] - It's annoying and wont leave me alone

[gem] -is holding and petting snake-

[Zeke] What do you mean Gem? Have you.. seen someone like me before? Out there?

[gem] no but I am use to knowing what having extra eyes is like it wouldn't surprise me someone else has one.

[Lie] Has slipped into the kitchen to make CP something to drink-

[Zeke] Can you move yours? - He puts a finger at the corner of the design and slides it over so it's directly above one eye rather then in the center.

[Honedge] Floats back over to CP and reattatches itself to him-

[gem] no but I can see through my guardian's eyes and they can be miles away from me. -is pointing to her guardian-

[Zeke] Oh. But that is neat, are they like ghosts?

[gem] no more like body's made out of mist who can think for them self's and help defend me.

[Zeke] It must be nice having so many friends - [is heartsick and quite lonely]

[Lie] From the kitchen- That can always change Zeke, everyone here wants to be your friend... Or well, most of them

[Zeke] You really mean that? Even if I'm.... weird?

[Lie] - Absolutely!

[gem] I know me and my guardians do.

[Zeke] Thank you Gem! And Lie! - Looks at Cp to see if he'll offer as well. He's a bit in awe of the big brine.

[Lie] Comes back out with some tea which she hands to CP-

[CP] - The fuck are you looking at me for?

[Lie] - CP...

[Zeke] huge puppy dog eyes, all three of them-

[CP] - What? I really wasn't paying much attention to the conversation...

[Lie] - You still feeling weak?

[CP] Grumbles but Lie knows it's a confirmation-

[Zeke] Gives Gem a nod before getting up and then comes nearer to Cp at an angle so it will just look like he's going to the kitchen.

[Lie] Hands CP the cup of tea-

[CP] - Oh tell me there's no cat nip in this...

[Lie] - Relax, it's catnip free. I'm not that good at making tea

[Zeke] Brushes against Cp briefly as he passes by- Sorry

[gem] -is watching everything happen carefully-

[Zeke] Looks down at his hand and takes a little too loud of a breath before sticking it in his pocket- Can uh, can I have some tea Lie?

[CP] Grunts a bit but drinks his tea-

[Lie] - Sure, it'll be rather basic though...

[Zeke] Anything is fine.

[Lie] - Then I'll go make some- She heads back into the kitchen

[gem] what are you doing zeke?

[Zeke] Whispers - It's a little odd...

[gem] what do you mean?

[Zeke] Turns so the others can't see and shows Gem his forearm.

[gem] -starts laughing very loudly-

[Zeke] Goes a bit purple- Shhh!

[CP] - What are you laughing about?

[Zeke] Somehow goes even whiter then he normally is- Nothing!

[gem] -is talking between giggle fits.- that pattern on zekes arms

[CP] - His... Arm?

[CP] Curiosity gets the better of him and stands up to investigate, coming to stand next to Zeke to look at his arm-

[Zeke] Is trying the hide it, but it's spread from the back of his hand to his elbow. It's a gigantic flaming cat with a crown and wicked curving claws. And around one leg there's a tangle of vines with tiny blooming flowers.

[CP] Growling- You have got to be fucking kidding me...

[Zeke] I didn't do it on purpose!

[Lie] Comes back in, carrying the tea for Zeke- What's going on?

[Zeke] Gives her an imploring look-

[Lie] Comes over and spots the design as she holds Zeke's tea out to him- Yeah, that's rather acurate

[CP] - SERIOUSLY!?

[Lie] - Hush, it's not an insult.

[Zeke] Is trying to clear the design with something else. - Wait? It's accurate?

[Lie] Small smile- I can turn him into a cat and as Doc put it, he's King of the Nether

[Zeke] You can transform too? I mean! Like TLOT?

[CP] - Not by choice...

[gem] -starts making a planet neckless for zeke-

[Lie] Holds up her arm which the collar is on- If he starts misbehaving too much I can put this on him and he turns into a small cat

[Zeke] Seems to shiver but it's actually from happiness. His clothes move a bit oddly and then he forces himself to calm down, taking the tea from Lie. - I feel so much better. I want to stay, I think... I want to trust you.

[Lie] - Good, because I know a lot of us want to get to know you better

[gem] -finishes and hands zeke the multi color planet neckless-

[Zeke] Thank you for allowing mom and I and Arden to be here. Gem? Oh! It's lovely. - He wraps it around his wrist several times and ties the ends so it looks like many bangle bracelets.

[Lie] Goes to stand between CP and Zeke- CP? Have you already seen Doc?

[CP] Grumbles- Yes... Tried to see if I could kill him with lightning... It backfired...

[Zeke] Why did you try to kill Doc?! They're usually so friendly!

[CP] - It was an experiment. A contingency plan in case xe ever became infected with Insanity

[Zeke] As soon as he heard the word 'experiment' he calmed down- ah, that makes more sense.

[Zeke] Turns to Gem and wiggles a finger to get her attention-

[Lie] - Why?

[gem] yes zeke?

[Zeke] Because from what I've seen of Doc, they're up for anything involving that word. A real Dr. Frankenstein

[CP] - It was a thought, and like I said, it back fired

[Zeke] Pulls his white hair over his face with both hands and then draws it back again like a curtain - boo! Hehe- The eye designs have multiplied and they now look like Gems arrangment

[gem] -laughs at zeke's now matching eyes-

[Zeke] Makes them blink in a random pattern like twinkling xmas lights-

[Lie] - I don't think I want to know how CP...

[gem] -imitates zeke so they are both blinking randomly-

[CP] - Xe's a little over hyped on electricity and is currently with Deer...

[Zeke] You mean they're...?

[CP] - Most likely...

[Zeke] Doc is lucky. Deerheart too.

[gem] aven and ben are just as lucky.

[Lie] Grumbling a little- Only downside to having kids in the house...

[Zeke] Has a few longing thoughts of his own 

-There's the very slightest scent in the air, it's spicy and familiar to Lie. -

[Lie] Is getting a little frustrated at not being able to place the scent-

[Zeke] Notices her sniffing and tries not to make eye contact with her. He looks slightly nervous.

[CP] That is one strong scent...

[Lie] - Oh hush, you're just very sensitive to smells...

[Zeke] Is trying to slip away without anyone noticing-

[Lie] - Zeke? Where are you going?

[gem] where are you going zeke?

[Zeke] I.. uh... I need to pee. Sorry- Bolts up the steps.

[Lie] - I hope he's okay...

[Silver] - Come on Strangled, let's go inside

[Strangled] - We're fine here Silver. Even if Onyx can't move, he can still protect us

[GK] Flaps overhead and makes a tight turn to land on the roof- You guys done sulking yet?

[Silver] - Oh! Hello...

[Strangled] - FUCK OFF!

[GK] Grins- What up Silver? Soooo; not done pouting, got it. 

[Silver] - Just trying to get Strangled inside...

[GK] He chuckles, - do you think you can keep cobble-brain under control if I bust him out? I think BEN forgot about you with all that's been going on.

[Silver] - I don't think so.... It's not my pokemon...

[Stragled] - And why should I? I'd rather destroy this place and leave!

[GK] Why the hell would you want to wreck the server? This place is great.

[Strangled] - YOU STOLE OUR FAMILY!

[GK] What the fuck are you talking about kid? They're just here to get fixed and then they can do whatever.

[Strangled] Growls-

[Silver] - Strangled is very stubborn...

[Gk] I guess so, but he should be happy that some of his family is better off then they were.

[Silver] - He'll figure it out eventually

[Gk] What's his damage anyway? He looks physically fine.

[Silver] - He's the oldest of us pokemon glitches so he views Glitchy and I as younger brothers. He's usually a lot quieter than this but he's pretty riled up at the moment...

[Gk] Oh, so there wasn't anything to fix besides his Insanity?

[Silver] - No... I mean he can get really depressed at times, but only when he loses

[Gk] Ah, self-esteem issues and a combative personality.

[Silver] - Mmhm

[GK] Well I have news for you at least Silver. Just a little gossip.

[Silver] - What is it?

[GK] BEN's gonna be a dad!

-Both pokemon pasta's fall dead silent-

[Strangled] - Welp, now the worlds gonna implode...

[GK] Not just that, but the girl he impregnated is carrying the spirit of another BEN Drowned. We think that one is from a parallell reality or something. So he's basically banging the female version of himself!

[Silver] - We'll never hear the end of this...

[Gk] From who? He's probably too busy being blindsided by the news to brag about it.

[Strangled] - He'll mostly be bragging about all the fucking he'll be doing...

[Silver] - How is it even possible? His body is like ten years old!?

[Gk] No, it's not like that. He seems to get older when him and Aven are gonna do it and then goes back to his normal shape afterwards.

[Strangled] - Weird...

[Gk] Is that like, a thing with you guys? You change when you find a mate, to be better suited to them?

[Silver] - Dunno, none of the others have...

[Gk] Cp's certainly different.

[Strangled] - Which is your guys fault...

[Silver] - Strangled...

[Gk] Dude... Cp has a wife. He's happy. Well... as happy as the old sour puss ever is. 

[Strangled] - He's happy when murdering, just like the rest of us

[Gk] Yeah, he still likes that sometimes. But he likes other things too. Can't a guy get new hobbies without having to eat shit from old friends?

[Strangled] Growls-

[GK] So are you gonna keep it under wraps or what? I can break the chains for you if you'll behave. But you start wrecking the house again, I'll punt you into the bay.

[Strangled] - Fuck you!

[Gk] Silver? Any advice? I'm trying to be nice here. You know it ain't my strong point.

[Silver] - If we could get his pokeballs we could just put Onyx away

[Gk] Where are they?

[Silver] - His belt pouch

[Gk] Well that's easy enough. Onyx? It's chained flat right, there's no slack?

[Silver] Nods-

[Strangled] - Don't you fucking dare...

[Gk] Bad thing to say to a Herobrine, kid. - Reaches out with his cloven hoof and snips the pouch off Strangled's belt-

[Strangled] Scrambles to get a hold of it- HEY!

[Gk] Uses his tail to swat it out of reach and grabs the little bag in his teeth. - What now?

[Strangled] growls, his power starts gathering aroung GK's neck- Give. Me. Back. My. Pokémon.

[Gk] Grrk- What the fuck man! Don't make me roast your ass!

[Strangled] - GIVE THEM BACK!- His power tightens more

[GK] Gasps - His tail flicks out to smack Strangled upside the head-

[Strangled] - BASTARD!- His power loosens

[GK] Wheezes and the pokeballs spill out and roll onto the flat roof. -

[Strangled] Lunges for his balls-

[Gk] Kicks the one that rolled the fastest towards the onyx.

-The balls taps Onyx and opens, pulling the Onyx inside of it-

[Gk] Now have em. All I wanted you to do was put them away. Freaking brat.

[Strangled] Prepares to throw one of them-

[Gk] Growls- You really want to me kick another of your pokemonsters asses kid?

[Strangled] - You bastard...

[Gk] Huge feral grin- Yeah, and don't you forget it.

[Silver] - Come on Strangled, let's go inside. It's getting dark...

[Strangled] - Fuck that, why can't we just go home?

[GK] Pretty sure you're shut in for now. The admins don't let people come and go freely unless they're sure they won't bring troublemakers back in.

[Strangled] - I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!

[Silver] - Come on Strangled, why don't we go find Glitchy?

-Time skip!!!!!!!-

[CP] Is fully mobile again now that it's morning and he's rummaging around some of the trunks in the kitchen-

[Doc] Comes down the steps to the kitchen looking disheveled and dehyrated, but with a huge smile.

[Lie] - Morning Doc

[Doc] Hehehe, hey guys!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - No Deer this morning?

[gem] hello doc. -her guardians and her wave-

[Doc] Deerheart is lying gloriously nude in a huge tangle of blankets like the subject of a Reniassance painting and refuses to get up. She told me she intends to sleep in a few more hours. - Happy sigh- I could kiss you Cp.

[CP] - Don't

[Lie] - Why?

[Doc] Chuckles- Because then he'll have to kick my ass again Lie. Good morning Gem and company. I'm always glad to see you guys staying over.

[Lie] - I meant why would you kiss CP?

[Doc] Because in trying to be nasty he did me a favor.

[gem] its great to come here almost everyone is so friendly -looking at cp when she said almost-

[Lie] Does this have to do with the attempt to kill you he mentioned last night?

[CP] Flips Gem off-

[gem] exactly what I meant cp.

[Doc] Bah, he's just grumpy Gem. Deep down he kinda likes all of us.

[Doc] Actually yes. He filled my tanks and then some, I'm sure Deerheart will have a thank you for him as well -sniggers- when she can walk properly.

[CP] - Only one I like is Lie you asshole... And shut the fuck up Doc, no need to rub it in

[Doc] coughs- bullshit- coughs - Rub what in? If you and Lie need alone time all you have to do is send Markus and Stevie over here.

[Lie] - It's been a mixture of bad timing, having others over, and being generally busy

[gem] oh doc you missed zeke's tattoo for cp it was a flaming cat.

[Doc] And of course you can just come over here and use one of the more hidden rooms. It's not like they're all claimed. It was what?

[gem] a flaming cat.

[Lie] - I... Wouldn't really feel comfortable with that...

[CP] Finds a hidden beer and chugs it-

[Doc] Looks a little hurt- why not Lie? You're always welcome in my house. Nether, you can use my and Deerheart's playroom if you warn me first. But this cat thing- Walks closer to Cp and examines him for a moment.

[Lie] - But that's your room, I'd feel really awkward using it

[CP] - Now what are you doing?

[Doc] Grins- I could make you a space somewhere else....

[Doc] Just having a thought-

[Lie] Blushes-

[CP] - I don't think I want to know what it is...

[Doc] Nods at Cp. - No, I think you might approve. I just like Zeke's take on you! It has a symmetry I appreciate. Are you familiar with traditional oriental artwork? Ink drawings and whatnot?

[CP] - Yes

[Doc] I'm the dragon. You're my traditional foil. The tiger; all wreathed in curly fire.

[CP] - Oh joy, now you're getting poetic...

[Lie] - The cat was also crowned and had flowers over one paw

[Doc] I love it! What would be the dragon's pearl though? The server itself perhaps?

[Lie] - I don't know

[CP] Grunts and pushes past Doc back into the sitting area-

[Doc] Awww... I just thought it was a nice image. I'm not much of an artist, but it it's a vivid thought. Maybe I'll try sketching it. I'll give you a copy if it turns out good.

[CP] - Don't want it

[Doc] Lie? It's your house to decorate.

[gem] -put's eddy and Edward who are asleep next to cp-

[Lie] - Perhaps

[CP] Gives Gem a "wtf" look as he glances at the two little enders-

[Notch] Peeks down the steps- There you guys are. I figured you'd be visiting.

[gem] what they can sleep on the chair next to you.

[gem] hi notch.

[Stevie] - Brother!- He runs towards CP who easily picks him up

[Notch] Good morning Gem. Awwww, did the little ones stay up all night?

[Stevie] - Brother, I wanna go mining!

[Doc] Swats Notch on the back- It's a beautiful day.

[Notch- Huge rush of air- Indeed.... You're awfully chipper.

[gem] they were accidently woken up when lj scared zeke and they have been up for awhile after that till they feel back asleep.

[Notch] Well they're adorable. But they might be more comfortable on the bed there then the chair. 

[Doc] Lj scared Zeke? I thought Lj had chilled out...

[CP] - The little twerp is scared of clowns

[Doc] I had no idea. Well, we all have our quirks. 

[Notch] I wish I had a dollar for everyone I've ever heard say they were afraid of clowns. It's a very common phobia

[gem] you right -picks up the two enders and put them on the bed and tucks them in-

[CP] - Not right now Stevie, maybe later

[Stevie] - Awwwwwwww

[Lie] - CP actually chased LJ away

[Doc] Cp... I'm so proud of you! 

[Notch] Yeah, me too.

[CP] - SHUT IT! LJ was just pissing me off, that's all!

[Doc] Exchanges a look with Notch, silently agreeing not to push it.

[Notch] So I was talking to Endrea... and something that might be important came up. None of us know how much the game mechanics will affect Aven's pregnancy. It might be prudent to go out and buy some baby stuff. Ashe could use a teething toy too.

[Lie] - Oh, you're right. I mean, there's a lot which could be needed...

[Doc] Is straightening hir clothing to be more presentable. - Maybe a field trip is in order?

[Lie] - I wouldn't mind doing a bit of shopping

[gem] I would come but I would stick out like a sore thumb

[CP] - I have to go because you guys can't make portals to the real world yet...

[Notch] I'll happily pay for the stuff if someone can watch Stevie.

[Stevie] - You're going somewhere?

[gem] I could watch him.

[Notch] That would be very helpful Gem.

[Stevie] - No! I wanna go with father and brother!

[Doc] You can't. I mean, not like you are. You'd hate it anyway. It's super painful the first time.

[Stevie] - What is?

[Doc] Where we're going you need a different form. Like my dragon shape, and getting one is very painful and take several days at least.

[Stevie] - Oh... Okay- Looks very saddened

[Doc] Maybe when you're older. We're just going to go look at baby toys anyway. You'd be bored.

[Stevie] - I want a toy!

[Notch] I can probably make that happen. Do you want something specific?

[CP] Puts Stevie on the ground-

[Stevie] Shrugs-

[Notch] Okay, I'll get you something cool. But you have to behave for Gem okay?

[Stevie] - Okay- He goes over to Gem- Miss Gem? Can we go mining?

[gem] sure we just need to find a good place to start first.

[Stevie] - Okay!

[CP] - I'm guessing you guys wanna go now?

[Doc] Just a sec- Is typing in the chat - Deerheart? I'm going out for a bit, do you want anything?-

[Deer] - No.. I'm very good right now... Unless you wanna pick up some toys?

[Lie] - Er Doc? Clothes?

[Doc] Wiggles with glee- you got it love- What? 

[Lie] - Clothes Doc, we've had this discussion before

[Doc] Pouts. - Dammit. Freaking clothes nazi.

[CP] - She does have a point...

[Notch] It is a bit outrageous..

[CP] Makes a copy of his sun glasses and hands them to Lie while he dawns his own. He also spawns a leather jacket for himself-

[Doc] Pissant.... - Starts fiddling with some loose pixels from hir inventory.

[Notch] Even I look a little rough, come to think of it. I can't remember what I was wearing when you grabbed me. I don't think I had any shoes on.

[CP] - Fine, I'll go steal you some clothes

[Notch] We could just go to my house first. My cards and whatnot are in the local currency anyway.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - That should be okay, so long as we don't run into anybody from Mojang...

[Doc] Is mashing a lot of different pixels togeather with an irriatated expression

[CP] - Having fun there Doc?

[Doc] Bite me.

[Doc] Took off hir coat and fashioned a rather loud acapulco shirt with a purple to match hir pants. Xe pulls it over hir tank top and takes out a pair of brown pixels before sticking them over hir glowing green eyes like a pair of contacts.

[CP] - yeaaaaaah, Notch, Doc may need to borrow your clothes

[Doc] Fuck no. I look like a tourist. I don't speak Swedish. All I have to do is talk loud and slow. Everyone will just assume I'm American.

[Notch] Open mouth- I can't argue that...

[Lie] Groans a bit- Doc, my country already has a bad enough reputation, please don't stereotype it

[Doc] Are we going or what?

[CP] - Alright- Flicks his hand and opens a portal to Notch's computer

[Notch] Thank you Cp- 

[Doc] Stomps in behind him.

[Notch] Looks at the mess on the floor. - That I did not miss. - He's only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

[CP] Steps through and then helps Lie through-

[Lie] - Oh wow, your place is a mess

[Notch] I saw someone who wasn't you or Cp come out of my computer. I threw every loose object in the room at him and hit him with a shelf.

[CP] Snorts in amusement- And now that person is stuck on the server

[Notch] It is kinda funny. And it certainly got my heart racing. Speaking of such, I feel like I just gained fifty pounds.

[Doc] Well, your avatar is very fit...

[Lie] - Kinda wish Jeb would come by so I could bitch cat at him again...

[Notch] I'm happy not to talk to him, and I don't really want to have to explain who you guys are either. Give me a min to get my wallet and shoes.

[Doc] Is looking at the various toys and books on the floor.

[Lie] Starts picking up a little-

[Doc] Helps-

[CP] Is grumbling about being back here again-

[Notch] Can be heard throwing things out of the fridge into a trash can-

[Lie] - Need help in there Notch?

[Doc] Is quietly copying some of Notch's things.-

[Notch] No... it's pretty nasty. Just give me a few minutes-

[Lie] - Okay

[Doc] You okay Cp?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Notch] Comes back in with a rather ordinary brown jacket on and a black hat. He's carrying a ring of keys with a bunch of Minecraft gegaws on it. - Ready when you are. 

[Lie] - Alright, let's go

[Notch] Though Cp will probably hate my car. Sorry in advance.

[CP] - Why are we taking a car?

[Doc] Looks at his keyring and chuckles-

[Notch] Do you really want to walk?

[CP] - I could teleport us...

[Doc] I don't care one way or the other. I can store anything in my inventory as long as no one is looking.

[Lie] - Come on CP, let's at least look at the car

[Notch] Leads them outside and opens a small garage. The car is green and so small it likely doesn't have power steering. It's got four seats though, and is plugged into a huge wall outlet.

[Doc] Well it is cute.

[CP] - No

[Notch] I would have given you shotgun, just saying. 

[Doc] Don't give Cp a gun!

[Lie] - He means front seat Doc

[Doc] Oh.

[CP] - Where are we going exactly?

[Notch] There's a sort of outdoor mall with a bunch of stores down the road that way. Just take it easy on me. I've been walking around lately with a lot less poundage then I currently have now.

[CP] Teleports there by himself-

[Lie] - Well if you still want to use the car?

[Notch] Okay. But please don't let him jet off afterwards. I don't want to leave it where it might get towed. 

[Doc] Is already inside- A little close, but comfy.

[Lie] Slips into the front- Comfy

[Notch] Unplugs the car and starts it up with a quiet hum, he pulls out and the door closes smoothly behind them.

[Lie] - Normally I'd fine the quiet of this car unnerving, but after being in Minecraft for so long, it's kinda soothing...

[Doc] Yeah this is way quieter then that cab we were in. 

[Notch] A little proud- It's electric.

[Lie] Watches the scenery pass by-

[Notch] Pulls into the open mall and parks smoothly before looking around for Cp.

[Doc] This place is colorful...

[CP] Is waiting in the main courtyard area-

[Notch] Oh! There's what I need- Walks over to an Atm and withdraws some cash, before walking back to them. - Here. So you aren't dependant on me.

[Doc] Whoah, thanks!

[Lie] - Oh, thank you!

[Notch] blushes- It feels good to do something for you guys. I feel like you've made my already odd life even more colorful. Here's some for you too Cp. I don't want anyone doing anything shady out here.

[CP] - I don't need it.

[Notch] Stares at him for a moment and hands it to Lie instead.

[Lie] Pockets it-

[Doc] Is talking to someone who's standing by the corner of a building, and then comes back to them. - What an odd person.

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Tried to sell me weed. I'm sure the stuff I made for BEN is better then anything he can offer. 

[Notch] Ha! Yeah, probably.

[Lie] - So, baby stuff?

[Notch] Looks around before pointing to a very large store. - They should have a bit of everything. I want to get something for Stevie too.

[Doc] Do they have food?

[Notch] Yeeessss...?

[Doc] Strides towards it with purpose-

[Lie] Follows, taking in everything-


	125. Spider girl and Slime boy, Presents, to kill a Notch

The Bride and Groom Cross

Far from the civilized world lies a forest. A forest that houses a facility for the ill, the mad, and the complete and utterly insane! I talk not of a building of education or a palace for clowns and ball walking elephants but instead of an asylum. A little asylum known as Mount Massive! Just like your average psych-ward of your local hospital, this place was quite the massive disappointment. The service is just so terrible that the patients themselves practically run the joint! Or at least, all over... Speak of the devil, an occupant of this fair place appears to be doing just that!

Rushing through the various pathways and corridors of this establishment is a little green fellow. His movements have a certain ooze about them that leaves quite a nasty snot trail behind. Broken light fixtures cause his whole body to shine and glimmer as he huffs and puffs like a little steam train. Sadly, his little train is about to run out of steam. 

He pauses a moment with eyes darting left and right, up and down, and circles and squares all around! He could hear it... Sounds of skittering and tipping and tapping. An occasional moan and chuckle... She was coming. She was coming! No, she IS coming! Perhaps in more ways than one... But wait! The man has an idea... 

Our fellow made odd little symbols with his hands. A ritual of sorts going across his body then a mutter. It sounded as though he said something about cheeses and a lord... Then he did something bold. Something brash. Something really, really painful. I mean, really... With a deep breath and a glance out upon the woods below, he leapt against a wall of glass.

Shards covered in a film of yuck began to fall. In their midst laid our special boy with his voice at its peak. It's not every day one falls from several stories after all. 

Thoughts cascaded through his mind. Just how did things end up like this? Peculiarly enough, he was never mad. Not even close! He came to this place out of sympathy. To help a poor soul already taken by its grasp. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. Who doesn't want to be regarded as a hero, right? Thinking back on it, maybe there was a reason why no hero had come here sooner... 

Tumbling through the air, he began to see the ground up close. Funny, for a place full of dead men walking the asylum sure does have nice healthy vegetation. Green was always his favorite color. Lot’s of things are green. Grass, trees, the color of his skin... Perhaps things aren’t so bad right now. Surely there’s nothing better than bein' pile of green. And heck! Ain’t nothin’ better losing all consciousness! But wait...

He hung in the air almost touching the overgrown grass below. His lower half had a silky string attached. 

Well... What do ya know... She saved him.

A moment passed then the rope began to wriggle. The moaning and chuckling grew and grew. Little hairy appendages wrapped around the green man. His heart pounded as one began to reach for his throat.

In a hushed whisper she said to him, "I've got you now my dear Kenneth..."

"Minty, please..."

It was no use fighting. This was surely the end for the poor lad. Except… Something stirred below...

A whirling and twirling of smoke and air engulfed the ground. Unworldly sounds flooded their ears. It was that of the fallen and demons. A force began to pull and tug at the two hanging above. Kenneth felt as though his face was being drained right off. Several drops of sludge had already gone and he was not willing to give more. Even Minty, the mad woman herself, could feel it's power.

The rope that held them began to lose strands of fiber. Unraveling quicker and quicker. The two faced each other with eyes wide as they take in the scene. Then there was a snap. A snap they'll never soon forget...

Back inside the asylum sat a mature man. He donned his favorite suit and listened to his favorite records. His feet shuffled and his arms swung to a rhythm. Then for a moment, he stopped.

"Hmm... I feel like someones missing..." he said to himself.

He pondered for a small while about just who it could be... 

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he began walking towards his special locker. 

"It takes two to tango my darling..." 

There was some nervous shifting. 

"I just can't wait to introduce you to my daughter!" he told the sweating locker. "Now then, if only I knew where she was..." he mumbled. 

Funnily enough, the man's daughter had just asked the exact same thing.

[Deer] Groans as she finally walks out of her bedroom, naked as usual-

[Steve] Is headed by with a coffee pot. - Good morning Deerheart! Have a fun night?

[Deer] - Yes, now gimme

[Steve] Pours some off into one of the mugs in his other hand- You want sugar or milk or anything?

[Deer] - Nope

[Steve] Blacker the sky in the End, here you go.

[Steve] You feeling okay?

[Kenneth] -Groans in pain as he begins to lift himself up- Hello? Anyone out there?

[Deer] Perks a little- Hello?

[Steve] Uh, Deerheart?

[Minty] Caressing Kenneth's cheek- I'm here for you, dear...

[Deer] - One moment Steve

[Kenneth] -Looks rather horrified as the spider woman closes in on him-

[Steve] Is unsettled enough that TLOT comes up out of the lab to see what's delaying him.

[Deer] - Hello? I can hear you, where are you?

[TLOT] He pulls on his cloak and cocks a brow at Deerheart-

[Steve] she's talking to someone I think. 

[TLOT] Duh.

[Kenneth] -Struggles to break free a little- I'm... I don't know! Where are you? Please, help!

[Deer] - You're outside of a server! Do you need help? I can let you in

[TLOT] Ah, she said the magic words. Shall we to the spawn my lamb?

[Kenneth] S-server? Like... Internet? Do I need a password?

[Deer] - No, I only need to know if you need help and if anyone else is with you

[Steve] Come on Deerheart, you know what to do.

[Minty] Dear, who is that? -Voice becomes much more stern suddenly- Should I know about her?!

[Deer] Completely forgetting about clothes, she starts heading towards spawn with her coffee mug-

[Kenneth] -eyes widen- Yes I need help! And... Um... Maybe....

[Deer] - Hang on- She begins concentrating creating an opening into the server as they reach spawn- Come through!

[TLOT and Steve] Are close behind her. Steve is still carrying the coffee pot and one mug.

[Kenneth] R-right... -He begins but notices the spider woman still on him- Uh... W-wanna head in? Dear? Eheh...

[Minty] Takes his hand - Don't let me stop you, love! -Speeds on ahead towards the opening somewhat dragging him-

[TLOT] Let me have some of that my lamb, it looks like we may have company this morning. - Multiplies the half full coffee pot to make more

[Kenneth] -follows along tripping a little over his slime along the way-

[Deer] Is watching for them to come through so she can close it behind them-

[Minty] When she reaches the spawn point, she looks around- ... Hey, what happened to the plummeting into a hole and everything??

[Steve] Well that's unusual....

[Deer] Closes the opening behind them- Welcome

[TLOT] You fell in a hole?

[Steve] Had any dealings with creepypastas lately?

[Kenneth] Hello.... And yeah we sort of did. Everything kinda feels like scary noodles right now to be honest... -glances at minty then to the ground-

[Minty] -To Deer, as if she was fully clothed- Hello!

[TLOT] Well... you two kinda look like you might belong here. We have slimes here, and giant spiders.

[Kenneth] -blushes for he just noticed Deer's 'attire' and continues to stare at the ground-

[Steve] Ever the polite one - Anyone want some coffee?

[Minty] Heh, thanks. I try to think of myself as a big spider, but as you can see, I'm not too tall.

[TLOT] grins- You're certainly big enough to scare someone I know with arachnophobia

[Kenneth] -Looks around in hopes of seeing a fellow slime. He's had enough of spiders for one life. Perhaps the one with arachnophobia is a slime...- Eheh... So who's that?

[Deer] - Oh I can't wait for Doc to get back so we can introduce you guys to them!

[Minty] -Grins wickedly to TLOT- A man who enjoys others' misery? I like it!

[Kenneth] -talks in a hushed tone- Please no more misery...

[TLOT] Well, I like a little mischief. But my Steve keeps me too fat and happy to get up to much more then an occasional chuckle at someone elses expense.

[Minty] Fair enough.

[Deer] - Would you two like something to eat?

[Steve] at Kenneth- Hey, are you okay? You're safe here.

[TLOT] at Minty- Do you know where you are?

[Kenneth] -to Deer- That would be great actually, thank you! -turns toward Steve and whispers- She's crazy she's been chasing me for days now! Days!

[Deer] - Let's go then, just follow mw

[Minty] I must admit, I'm rather starving. -Looks at Kenneth- It hasn't been days, my dear, I have been chasing you my whole life, love!

[Steve] Oh! I'll get Lj! - Runs ahead-

[TLOT] Need anything particular? foodwise? 

[Kenneth] Right then... -follows Deer and looks to Minty. She was looking especially frightful today...- Y-yes... Dear... Certainly....

[Deer] Calmly drinks her coffee before suddenly tripping-

[TLOT] Sticks out a hand. - I'm Herobrine the Lord of Tears, TLOT for short. - Moves to catch Deerheart without even looking. - Are you okay?

[Deer] Her coffee mug hits the ground and shatters as she's caught by TLOT, she looks sadly at the spilled coffee- Awwww, my coffee...

[Kenneth] -notices TLOT grab Deer with cat like reflexes. The coffee on the ground catches his eye even more- Um... May I finish that?

[TLOT] I'll get you more. The lovely lady here is Deerheart. One of our head admins. And the one with the cute butt that ran ahead is my husband Steve. Huh? 

[Deer] - Hey, I have a cute butt too!

[TLOT] Saucy look- Yes you do, but you also know what I like best.

[Minty] So nice to meet you all! -Gestures to Kenneth- This handsome young slime right here is my groom, Kenneth!

[Kenneth] -looks to Minty as he oozes toward the coffee. Wet and sweet is good to eat for a slime- I'm your what now?

-Steve is calling for Lj in the castle-

[Deer] - Hmph, Oh well, at least I got to have two rounds last night... Really need to thank CP for that

[LJ] Is sound asleep at the moment, just floating by the sky light-

[Minty] Oh dearest, I've explained this to you so many times now! Quite the clutz he is!

[TLOT] But it's on the ground, sure you don't want a cup as well?

[Steve] Starts looking for something long enough to give Lj a poke-

[Deer] - There's even more in the castle

[TLOT] Chuckles at Deerheart - why would you thank Cp for something Doc did? - Suddenly hisses suspiciously- Good lordy, did you guys have a threesome?

[Kenneth] Please Minty don't give everyone the wrong idea eheh.... -looks to TLOT- wait what?

[Deer] - NO! Although that might be fun... But no, CP pretty much super charged Doc with electricity

[TLOT] He managed something stronger then the server's lightning? That's impressive! - At Kenneth- It's okay, I'm just teasing her. Cp would hate being in the middle of something like that.

[Kenneth] Oh okay, I was just wondering if that's something that happens often here eheh...

[Minty] To Kenneth- "The wrong idea?" How preposterous!

[TLOT] Oh no, not with all the Herobrine's and creepypastas here, it's the one thing both types have in common.

[Steve] Gives Lj a poke with a fishing rod- Lj. Wake up please?

[Kenneth] -quickly turns head toward Minty while still somehow managing to miss all her eyes- Well I mean... It's like... You... -quiets down a little- I'm sorry dear...

[LJ] Grumbles and rolls over- Ten more minutes Slendy, I promise

[Steve] Please Lj? I just need your help for a few minutes.

[Minty] Hm? Sorry? About what?

[LJ] Peeks open an eye to look at Steve-

[TLOT] Opens the front door and sees Steve poking Lj from the balcony.

[Deer] Is just happily humming as she walks in-

[Kenneth] About... Yknow... Sure I'm your groom... -please spider woman don't kill me-

[Minty] -As loudly and obnoxiously as possible- Of course you are, love!

[TLOT] Hey easy, nobody is gonna get killed. 

[LJ] Little drip of blood from where CP stabbed him the previous night-

[Steve] Lj? Could you give the spider la-person a poke, please?

[TLOT] Lj? Are you injured?

[LJ] - Fine- He extends his arm and pokes Minty- Don't know why though, she's not a pasta

[Kenneth] Yeah sure am! Groom. That's me. You are correct TLOT! No dying here! -proceeds to sweat the only way a slime knows how. By getting smelly and extra filmy-

[Steve] Then it can't hurt-

[TLOT] Sniffs. - Are you sweating? You smell weird.

[Kenneth] N-new cologne...

[LJ] Rolls back over and curses a little as his wound reopens-

[TLOT] I'd ask for a refund. But then my nose is super sensitive. Lj? Can you float over here for a minute? Let me take a look at that.

[LJ] - It'll be fine, I can't die

[Minty] -Looks around strangely as if being blinded by colors but then her vision is slowly returning to normal- Woooaaaaahhh... -looks around- ... Mr. Gluskin? Where's Mr. Gluskin-? -Looks at Kenneth and isn't acting as romantic anymore- Oh, hey.

[TLOT] That doesn't mean it's okay to just let you suffer. 

[Steve] Is watching Minty. - How do you feel?

[LJ] Grumbles but refuses to come down-

[Minty] Huh, I feel... different. Like, before the machine and all that crazy-... I should probably explain what happened.

[Kenneth] -looks upon Minty in disbelief. This isn't Minty... Is it?- Hey Minty....

[TLOT] Spawns a health potion and forces a sugar blob into the top of the bottle while Lj watches him. His voice is a bit sing-songy- Doc made this one. It tastes like orange cream.

[LJ] Narrows eyes but starts coming down very slowly-

[Steve] Different? That stands to reason. You've been posessed.

[TLOT] Holds up the bottle for Lj, it's letting off a warm orange glow.

[LJ] Comes closer, still suspicious-

[LJ] As he moves to grab the bottle his stab wound is visible-

[TLOT] Ouch. Yeah, you do need this, here-

[LJ] - Do not

[TLOt] At least sniff it, my arm is cramping

[LJ] Still suspicious does so-

[Minty] -To Kenneth- Oh yeah, hey... guy who's name I don't know... -To Steve- Possessed is one way to put it. It was some sort of human experimentation from what I gather. At least, that's what I think I was thrown into before everything got... really fuckin weird. Just... holy shit, the blood and guts EVERYWHERE. And man... that anger... that pure level of raw rage and violence... was amazing... and now it's gone....... Uh, what exactly did -points to LJ- that one do to me?

[Kenneth] It's... Kenneth... -feels slightly empty for god knows why-

[Minty] -To Kenneth, rather cruelly and abrasively- Yeah, okay then, Kenneth.

[Deer] - I'll go get a head start on the food

[TLOT] Lj here is a creepypasta, and his fellows are vulnerable to being posessed by the spirit of Insanity. She's a real bitch. But one of our brines is an expert at getting rid of it. Lj is carrying the antivirus Doc made, so to speak.

[LJ] sips the potion- Not sweet enough

[TLOT] Offers more sugar blobs-

[LJ] Starts shoving sugar into the bottle-

[Minty] Hmm... well, that sucks that that's over... -Scrunches brow and remembers the stiches across her face- ... Ow.

[Steve] Are you in pain?

[Kenneth] -motioned to say something but instead hushed up and began to think deeply- Food sounds nice thank you... -continues to watch Minty adjust herself to being normal again-

[Minty] No... okay yes

[LJ] A bit of his blood drip onto TLOT-

[TLOT] Yuck Lj. - Spawns another bottle. - Here, try this Minty. It's a high level healing potion.

-Potion is getting pushed out of the bottle as he shoves more sugar in-

[TLOT] Lj.... please just drink it. 

[LJ] - But it's not sweet enough!

[TLOT] Now I know how Doc feels...

[Deer] Can be heard making food down below-

[Kenneth] -hears the work of gods come from down under. Belly rumbles a bit and eyes perform a slight roll-

[Deer] -Is soon finished with the food and brings up a few plates- Here we go, fresh food!

[Minty] ... Thanks. -Begins to sip from the bottle- -Turns to Kenneth- So uh... Kenneth was it... who exactly are you? You clearly weren't a test subject or a doctor so...

[TLOT] He's not a mob hybrid?

[Minty] Mob?

[LJ] Dumps the bottle filled with mostly sugar now into his mouth-

[Kenneth] -perks up a little at the the the approaching food but Minty drives his attention away- I'm... I... Your... Groom? Least, that's what you've been telling me... Until now...

[TLOT] It's like a species type? It's what the game calls different types of animals and beings.

[Deer] Snacks on an appe-

[Kenneth] -starts to slobber slime all over a big plate- Sounds right to me -munches along to fill his empty slime stomach with sweet sweet foodstuffs- These pies are great!

[Deer] - Lie helped make the lemon ones

[Minty] -Suddenly gets snappy at Kenneth- You DO realize that I was in an altered state, right? Uggghhhh... -To TLOT- Oh, well, uh... where we're from, our species, like driders and slime, are natural. I guess they're not here...

[TLOT] Well as I said we do have slimes, but they're just gooey blocks that bounce around.

[Kenneth] -freezes in place staring at Minty with lemon stuff stuck across his face. The new Minty may be less deadly but she definitely hasn't become any less scary- S-sorry -he could hardly get the words out with all that food-

[Minty] -Chews on her bloody mutton and glares at him- What is that even supposed to mean? And what's with all the "sorrys?!" I'm beginning to wonder if I was wrong in saying you ever had a pair!

[Steve] That's a little harsh, don't you think?

[Minty] Honestly, with this one, not really.

[Kenneth] -gulps down that last bit of pie stuck in his mouth- Uh... I don't really wear underwear or anything... -realizes his blunder- Oh. Wrong pair... And... It's just... You've been sorta... Trying... Like... Kill me and stuff for a while now...

[TLOT] I thought you were in love with him?

[Minty] -To TLOT- Well I-! -face contorts through many emotions- I... I don't think... I guess you could say... I... I wasn't in love with him. At all. I was in an altered state of mind. -To Kenneth- And like I said, I wasn't all there the last twelve hours or so. I killed a lot of people before you came down the hall! Not all those bodies in the gym were Mr. Gluskin's, y'know...

[Deer] Is just watching the scene before her ad wondering when Doc will be back with the new toys-

[TLOT] Catches her thought - I'm sure they'll be back soon. Naughty Deerheart.

[TLOT] At Minty- well you have time and space to sort your feelings out now, this is a pretty chill server. 

[Minty] There isn't much to sort out.

[Kenneth] I could kinda tell... Really hoped mine wouldn't be one of them...

[Deer] - Mmmm, but they left me on a very tempting promise

[Steve] Giggles sweetly at Deerheart.

[Minty] -To Kenneth, grumpily- Yeah, it's a good thing you have eyes...

[LJ] To Deer and TLOT- What are you talking about?

[TLOT] Doc went irl with Lie, Cp, and Notch to buy a few things.

[Steve] at Minty- why would he not have eyes?

[LJ] Snickers a little- Probably to get murder weapons

[Minty] I just mean that he should be grateful that he's still alive and that his viscera aren't on my hands.

[Steve] Ah, that is something to be grateful for...

[Kenneth] I was gonna say... Please don't take my eyes you got like eight of them it ain't fair...

[TLOT] Grins at Lj - Nope. They went mostly to get baby shower presents. BEN's gonna be a dad.

[LJ] Starts laughing very loudly-

[Minty] As if a slime can take anything from me...

[TLOT] Wait, it gets better! Guess who the mom is!

[LJ] - Who?

[Kenneth] I'm not really sure if I want to... -looks to TLOT and tries to distract self from Minty's glare- Babies huh? Well that's pleasant!

[TLOT] Aven! She's also carrying the spirit of another BEN Drowned. We think it's some kind of parallell reality thing.

[LJ] Laughs even harder-

[Steve] It's gonna be crazy. Geeze we have a lot of kids around here these days.

[Deer] - How are the children in the village anyways?

[LJ] Tenses a little-

[TLOT] Running wild, laughing, playing, making messes. But honestly, our Testificates seem happy to have them around. It's made the village a very lively place.

[LJ] Curls up a little-

[Deer] - That's good to hear. I'm happy for all of them

[TLOT] Looks at Lj -does it bother you that they're happy?

[LJ] - It's... Uncomfortable...

[TLOT] Gets closer to him so they can talk quietly- Tell me what you're feeling. Why is it uncomfortable?

[LJ] - I'm... Still, guilty I suppose? At least feeling so...

[TLOT] Do you think there's anything you could do that would help make amends?

[LJ] - I highly doubt it- He starts floating off

[Deer] - Would you like for me to find the two of you some rooms here Minty? Kenneth?

[TLOT] Sighs- Do what you need to Lj.

[Minty] That would be nice, thank you.

[Kenneth] Oh sure! That would be lovely!

[Steve] Togeather or......?

[Kenneth] -eyes widen and fingers point together- uhh... N-no? -Looks in Minty's general direction as though asking for permission to get away. She's been after him all day afterall...-

[Minty] Yeah, how about no.

[Deer] Is trying to figure out where they can put the two newcomers

[TLOT] Because there's a pretty big room under the summoning tower.

[Deer] - Oh your right! There is!

[Steve] Would that be okay? Just for now?

[Kenneth] Just the one? Well... -looks to Minty once again- Sure?

[Minty] Looks at him, clearly unpleased- ... -Flatly- Sure.

[TLOT] Do you spin webs like a spider too? The ceiling is really high.

[Minty] If that's a problem, I don't have to.

[Kenneth] -starts to enter a state of mental limbo while wondering why he agreed. Too late to backout now... Don't turn down hospitality Kenneth-

[TLOT] No, you can, it's fine.

[Deer] - Wonderful! I'll lead you guys down there now!

[Steve] It's got a fountain too, if you're into that.

[Kenneth] -breaks out of limbo- Fountain? Yes. I would like that very much. -thinks of days as a child wading in the water of the fountains under the sun on a hot day- That sounds lovely. -Begins to follow Deer-

[Minty] -Follows Deer as well- So, would any of you guys happen to have a sewing machine?

[Deer] Leads them outside and towards the shrine since it's the quickest route-

[TLOT] What are you trying to do? I can fix rips and make clothes out of pixels.

[Minty] -Blinks, astonished- Out of just pixels? I have to work with my bare hands on the things I make.

[Kenneth] -thinks of his craft back home working with logic and puzzles- Um... You guys have like... Computers? Or... Something like that?

[TLOT] Aww, it's just a thing I can do. Doc is actually better at it. They can melt whole blocks and reform the bits. I have to pick things apart by hand.

[Steve] There are a couple of laptops around. Steffan has one, and Candycove. Mostly we use command blocks to do hacking and stuff.

[Minty] Hm, interesting. And to answer you question specifically, I just crafted things often back at home and thought I could do that to pass the time here, maybe even offer my service. I used to be in school for it.

[Kenneth] Oh that sounds very interesting! I'd love to get my slimey hands on one. I wonder what I could make here... -begins to dream in code-

[TLOT] I'll talk to Doc. It's probably a thing they can get or make for you. 

[Steve] Watches Kenneth- Just don't do anything that might mess up the server itself. I'm beginning to think - looks around and whispers- that it might actually be a living thing with it's own thoughts and instincts.

[Deer] Enters the shrine-

[TLOT] Gestures to the map. - This is most of what's settled here -

[Kenneth] Will do! I always felt as though machines were just like us. Just... Much more... Metallic

[Kenneth] -stares in awe- Wow that's amazing!

[Deer] Smiles a little as she looks at where they currently are on the map-

[Steve] This one is protective, it's shut out people that would hurt us and shut in ones that needed to be contained as well.

[TLOT] There's schools for sewing Minty?

[Kenneth] Well that explains the firewall...

[Minty] Well, it was more of a general fashion technology school.

[Deer] - Come on, we're almost at your room

[Minty] -Keeps walking with Deer-

[Deer] Heads down a narrow staircase-

[Kenneth] Right! -follows Deer just thinking about all the possibilites of this new world. Everything turned out way better than expected although his eyes begin weaken. It's been some day it has-

[TLOT] Oh the firewall is Doc's pride and joy. It keeps the NOTCH AI's from getting in.

[Steve] Here we are, it's a little plain, but you guys can decorate it- opens the doors wide.

[Deer] steps aside-

[Kenneth] I'd love to learn more about it! -looks upon the new room. It's spacious and rather cozy. Plus, a fountain! Oh sweet mother of slime goo-

[TLOT] Will this work?

[Deer] - We'll leave you to get settled, feel free to explore the castle all you want

[Kenneth] Yes. Yes it will! Thank you!

[Minty] You're right, it is big. -Climbs up the wall and starts spinning that web to rest in-

[Steve] If you get up in the libriary with the purple rugs make sure you don't leave the doors open. Doc's bats might get out. 

[Minty] Alright, gotcha.

[Kenneth] -takes Minty's lead and starts to test the waters of the fountain- Mhmmm will do -Kenneth announces clearly fixated on the waters seductive ripples-

[Doc] Is just drunk on the smells and sights, the mall is very modern and xe's just torn on what to look at first. All around are shops with clothes, food, furniture, perfume, bath goods, electronics, and toys. The ceiling is high and bright with lots of glass and hanging modern art, the floor is mostly white, but the rotunda before them is a tangle of hanging plants and bubbling fountains sparkling with the glint of change just under the surface. The people are thick and the air is full of chatter, rustling bags, beeping registers and the tapping of shoes on the stone floor.- I think my head is going to explode. 

[Notch] Uh, Doc? Calm down, okay?

[Lie] - I forgot how loud these places could be...

[Notch] Compared to what you're used too, I agree.

[CP] Grumbles but is following, having placed Honedge in it's ball-

[Notch] That looks like a good place to start. - Points at a store with a window full of strollers and a display heavy on the pastel colors.

[Lie] - Good call, and the store doesn't look too busy. So it should be a bit quieter

[Notch] Scoots inside with Doc close on his heels. He starts picking around, and comes up with a freezable teething toy. - This is for Ashe. We should get him some stuff too so he doesn't feel left out.

[Doc] Are we looking for... pet-type toys for him or baby?

[Lie] - I'd say baby since we're in a baby store

[CP] - Oh come on, not even one dog toy?

[Doc] Is looking at Cp not sure if he's serious or not.

[Notch] Let's get Ashe a security blanket. This purple one with the little clouds is cute.

[Lie] - Awwwwww

[Doc] Is looking at a small bed. - Is this for a cat?

[CP] -Nope, that's for a little kid

[Doc] It's so tiny...

[CP] - Because kids are little

[Doc] Should we get Ashe a little bed?

[Lie] - That could be a nice gesture

[Notch] He might be better off with a huge round bed like they use for really big dogs though....

[Lie] - Endrea would sleep kinda sprawled...

[Notch] What about Aven's baby? They'll need a crib for sure, right?

[Lie] - Yeah, they will...- Is thinking about everything they might need

[Doc] Is looking at stuffed animals and making notes for later.

[Lie] Finds the baby clothes- I really need to concentrate...

[Doc] Has a package of cloth diapers. - I don't care if I have to wash them myself. I'm keeping this plastic crap off the server.

[Notch] Has a bunch of baby clothes in gender neutral designs and a stuffed dinosaur. - Can one of you grab another pacifier? A normal one?

[CP] Is keeping an eye on their surroundings as he approaches. He reaches up and grabs one with a mustache on it-

[Notch] resists saying anything and heads for the counter. - Lie? Can you pick out a crib?

[Lie] - Sure...- She finds one which is a dark wood and starts scooting it. With a roll of his eyes CP goes over and picks it up

[Doc] I've got softie blankets!

[CP] - Why don't you grab the mattress and sheets?

[Lie] - Got it

[Lie] - Finds a white set of sheets with chibi video game characters all over it-

[Doc] Unicorn sheets!

[CP] - No Doc

[Doc] Awwwww....

[Lie] Bring the video game sheets over and a soft mattress

[Notch] Starts piling stuff on the counter and gesturing to the clerk who is staring at them as if they're a pack of grade-A weirdos.

[CP] Growls softly and mutters under his breath- I could murder him so easily...

-The clerk bags everything and grits his teeth to try and appear unafraid of the gigantic man who's holding the heavy wooden crib as if it were an empty portfolio. -

[Lie] Gives the clerk a reassuring smile-

[Notch] Finishes up and splits the bag carrying duty between them, leaving Cp with just the crib before departing. 

[Doc] Indicates a sign they understand - a family restroom. And hurries towards it.

[Notch] Huh? 

[Doc] Just get in!

[Lie] Sighs- Let's hope xe doesn't get distracted by the mirror again...

[Doc] Shuts the door and drops a shulker box- Fill it up. I'll carry everything.

[CP] - Really?

[Doc] Of course. Did you think I didn't come prepared?

[Lie] - I'm okay with this- Puts her stuff in

[CP] Groans and drops the crib in-

[Notch] Stuffs in the last of the toys. 

[Doc] Now we have our hands free to look at more stuff. - Loads up the box and peeks out before striding back out into the mall.

[Lie] Follows with CP coming after her-

[Doc] Is sniffing the air eagarly- What is that smell? 

[Notch] Probably coming from there- Points at a storefront that's mostly black and decorated with rude t-shirts and skateboards.

[Notch] I think I'll sit out here. That smell is nauseating. 

[Doc] Come on Lie, let's go see!

[Lie] - We could stop by there...

[CP] - I'm not going in there

[Doc] Oh yeah.... this is more my speed. Hey Lie look at this! - Points to a shop dummy with a heavily buckled corset and several wide belts.

[Lie] Looks at it with much interest- It's actually pretty in a way

[Doc] I like the collar... - It has a little lock on the front with a heart cut into it.

[Lie] Blushes a little remembering a few things from the past-

[Doc] Is digging through a pile of things that smell strongly of rubber and leather. Xe's already holding a bit that looks like it was not made for a horse and some kind of velcro contraption with several loops on a stiff bar.

[Lie] Her face is growing steadily redder- Er Doc?

[Doc] Yes Lie? - Is holding a bullet vibe as casually as one would brandish an apple.

[Lie] - Why are you digging through sex toys?

[Doc] Because I'm going to buy some. I promised Deerheart, I'd get some toys for us as well. Turns out she's into being restrained. Isn't that something? They have some really neat stuff here. You should get something too.

[Lie] - Uh... Uh...- Whines softly

[Doc] Fuzzy handcuffs?

[Lie] - Doooooooooc!

[Doc] What?

[Lie] - Why are you bringing this up!

[Doc] Why are you kink-shaming? I know you like this kinda stuff too. Get something leather. Cp will do your bidding on his knees.

[Lie] Is in full embarrassed mode and cannot speak-

[Notch] Goes and gets a hot prezel to avoid the awkward silence on the bench, he offers half of it timidly to Cp.

[CP] Ignores it-

[Doc] Tells the clerk to pull down the corset and wrap it up -

[Lie] - You better be buying that for Deer Doc...

[Doc] Oh, yeah.. sure. For Deerheart. - makes a small gesture and the clerk throws the collar in as well

[Lie] Narrows eyes in suspicion-

[Doc] Is picking out incense innocently, and grabs a couple of black candles.

[Lie] As much as she won't admit it, she is looking at some of the other bondage equipment, but she's not comfortable enough to buy any of it-

[Doc] What-cha looking at Lie?

[Lie] Squeaks a bit as she drops a simple harness- Nothing!

[Doc] You know you did promise Cp a session of whatever he wanted in return for accepting my... tender advances.

[Lie] Her hair is almost noticeably glowing in the brightly lit store from embarrassment- You think I don't know that?

[Doc] Well here's your chance to make it something you'd enjoy too. Grab a thing, you know I don't judge.

[Lie] Whines- I'm really not comfortable doing that...

[Doc] Then tell me mentally and I'll get it. I have zero shame.

[Lie] Very flustered, she waves her hands in front of her- That's not necessary!

[Doc] If you don't give me a clue I'll get the biggest blackest dildo they have and carry it out with no bag. You know I'll do it too.

[Lie] - Doc no!

[Doc] waits expectantly-

[Lie] whimpers and fiddles around her fingers before giving Doc a very quick burst of an image of one of the more restrictive harnesses towards the back of the store-

[Doc] Grins hugely and relays the list to the clerk, who was quietly admiring Doc's hair.

[Lie] Her whole face is bright red now, her hair seeming very shiny since it's glowing-

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Pays and clutches the precious black shopping sack very closely. It's giving off a strong scent of incense, leather and latex. Xe gives the clerk a big smile and scuttles outside. 

[Notch] Is eating the last bite of half a pretzel. The other part is in a wrapper between him and Cp. 

[CP] Is very alert as Lie comes closer, he can see she's embarrassed-

[Doc] Whispers in Cp's ear - You missed out, my friend. They have some wonderfully restrictive things in there.

[CP] Scowls at Doc-

[Doc] Waggles eyebrows-

[Lie] - Hey Notch, you want the rest of that pretzel?

[Notch] a little resigned- No... go ahead.

[Lie] Takes it and happily bites into it-

[Doc] Picks up on it. - It's okay, he doesn't like to accept anything from me either.

-The pretzel is full of warm cheese-

[Lie] Happily hums-

[Doc] Runs to the bathroom across the hall and stows the black bag as well before coming back

[Notch] So? Something for Stevie? A toy store shouldn't be hard to find.

[Lie] Very glad for the change of subject- Yes, of course!

[Doc] Is already looking around - This way!

[CP] Sighs as he stands up and follows, making sure to keep an eye on Lie-

[Doc] Is now being towed by Notch away from the front display of a bookstore-

[Lie] Steps into the toy store, her face no longer bright red-

[Doc] It's so colorful!

[Notch] What do you think I should get him?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - I would suggest lego's, but that a bit redundant...

[Doc] Chuckles - And Cp would have a fit if he stepped on one.

[CP] - Can we just hurry this up?

[Notch] All this stuff is so fandom oriented. I don't know what to get. 

[Doc] Dinosaurs are always good.

[Lie] - Yaaaaasssssssss

[Lie] Perks- Actually, wasn't the new Jurassic Park movie supposed to come out?

[Notch] This one has a remote! It's like a little robot!

[Doc] Car with toy dinos over here.

[CP] Is very tempted to glitch a toy to curse loudly after being bought-

[Notch] Nerf guns!

[Lie] - I agree

[Notch] Remote controlled dinosaur is totally a go and this too, - grabs a brightly colored nerf gun. 

[Doc] But.... it's a gun....

[Lie] - It shoots foam darts

[CP] - They're harmless Doc

[Doc] Still looks conflicted. - Meeeh.

[Lie] Finds all the stuffed animals-

[Notch] Gets a huge ball. - We should get some outdoor stuff for everyone to play with.

[CP] - Must we?

[Notch] Why not? What if we got some swings to hang up?

[Lie] - I haven't swung in some time...

[Notch] Done! - Is putting things in a cart and grabs a frisbee.

[CP] Groans and follows them-

[Doc] Grabs some playing cards and dice and follows. The gun makes hir uneasy even if it is harmless.

[Notch] Awww, they have stuffed Pokemon!

[Lie] Briefly laughs and then stifles her laughter-

[Doc] what is it Lie?

[Lie] Holds up a stuffed Honedge-

[Notch] Stares at it and completely avoids Cp's murderface as he puts the plushie in the cart.

[CP] Is fighting everything to avoid catching on fire-

[Notch] Hurries up and tries to pay for everything as quickly as possible.

[Lie] Places a hand on CP's arm to calm him-

[Doc] Can you please tough it out for just a few more minutes Cp?

[CP] - Fine

[Doc] Hurries out of the store and into a small grocery a little farther down. They can't read the markings on the packages so they're going by picture and smell.

[Notch] What are you looking for Doc?

[Doc] Already has a couple of brownie and cake type-mixes, a box of macaroni noodles and several small jars of spices. - Just something different.

[Lie] Is waiting outside with CP, keeping him calm-

[Notch] Starts helping and rushes Doc back out of the store with three small bags.

[Doc] Go go go!

[Lie] Starts leading CP out of the mall-

[Notch] Is staying on one side of him with his hands full of bags while Doc brings up the rear with another part of their purchases.

[Notch]Just let me put my car back and we can go. I swear!

[CP] Grumbles and pulls Lie to a secluded area and teleports them to Notch's home-

[Notch] Races awkwardly to the car and helps Doc load it before driving them back.

[CP] Is pacing Notch's home-

[Notch] Comes huffing up the steps and in the front door wheezing from the exertion.

[Doc] Locks the door behind them and draws the curtains.

[Doc] Okay Cp let's go, you're looking antsy again.

[CP] Opens the portal and turns towards Notch- You do not have to come

[Notch] Looks very sad - but... I want too. Please don't shut me out.

[Doc] Don't be a Grinch Cp. He just bought presents for everybody for fucks sake. You want to see Stevie cry?

[CP] Growls-

[Notch] Suddenly isn't breathing right-

[Doc] Hey.. are you okay...?

[Notch] My chest hurts, it's hard to breathe-

[Lie] - Notch?

[Doc] Holy crap! Get out of the way Cp!

[Notch] Collapses, fighting for air-

[CP] Stands aside, giving Doc a curious glance-

[Doc] Grabs Notch and drags him bodily thorough the portal

[Lie] Grabs as much as she can- CP please! Grab the rest!

[CP] -Fine- He easily picks up the rest and follows Lie through

[Doc] Lays Notch down in the grass and checks his airway before dropping to listen to his heartbeat. As xe examines him the extra weight melts off as he once again takes the form of his avatar, and xe hears the single human heart break apart into ten tiny ones as the beating slows to a healthier tattoo.

[Notch] Is gasping but slowly calming down as the pressure in his chest melts away. His eyes are streaming with tears from the pain and panic and he grabs Doc's hand urgently.

[Lie] Places the bags on the ground as she rushes to Notch's free side- NOTCH! Are you okay!?

[Notch] Only thanks to you guys... some... less competent doctors warned me that might happen if I didn't lose some weight...

[Lie] - Oh Notch...

[Doc] That, my friends, was a very narrowly averted heart attack.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Notch] Fucking hell... That's it isn't it?

[Lie] - What is?

[Doc] His human body is dying out there. If he goes back out it may immediately go into cardiac arrest again.

[Lie] - So in other words...

[Notch] I'm stuck.

[Lie] - I'm so sorry Notch...

[Notch] Flops back on the grass. - I can think of worse fates. It's not just anyone who gets to design their own afterlife. I consider myself very lucky.

[Lie] - Still... I thought you wanted to at least live your life out there until you were old?

[Notch] It's my own damn fault for sitting around eating garbage and not exercising. But really, what am I going back too out there? I've got money sure. But I've also got an empty apartment that's too quiet at night. And people who just want to be my friend just because of who I am.

[CP] - People will notice that you've vanished idiot

[Notch] Yeah? So? People vanish all the time. 

[Doc] I can try and make a paper trail so it's unclear where you went.

[CP] - They'll still search. They'll call every number they can

[Doc] Yeah and how many people have searched for Slender's victims in vain Cp?

[CP] - Thousands

[Doc] Exactly.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] You and I will figure it out Notch. We'll move your money somewhere else and I'll buy some plane tickets and such in your name.

[Lie] - Come on, let's head to the castle, make some tea

[Doc] Can you walk? 

[Notch] Already feels the strength of a Steve returning. - Yes. I feel much better actually. I feel like I could jump to the moon without all that extra weight.

[Lie] - Then let's go


	126. Bondage Gear, Toys for Tots, Trigger Warning Cannibals

[gem] -is starting to come up the path with sleeping stevie in two of her arms after mining she is wielding a sword and shield in her remaining two and eddy and Edward are clinging to her back-

[CP] Notices them but doesn't say anything-

[gem] welcome back you guys.

[Lie] - Oh, Gem, hello...

[Doc] Hey Gem, Stevie. I was just going to call for you. We're gonna go have some tea and divy up the spoils. Join us?

[Stevie] Stirs a little in Gem's arms-

[Notch] Opens his arms for Stevie-

[gem] -hands notch the sleeping stevie- I would love to join you guys.

[Stevie] Snuggles into Notch-

[Notch] Cradles the child with a soft expression. - I almost bit it kid - He murmurs ever so softly- But I'm back home to stay.

[Stevie] A small smile crosses his face in his sleep-

[CP] Picks up the bags-

[Lie] Makes certain she has the black ones-

[gem] wait bit it what did I miss did you almost die?

[Notch] Right before being let back in Gem. I over-exerted myself and triggered a heart attack.

[gem] oh god at least your safe now.

[CP] - Are we going or what?

[Notch] As long as I stay Gem. I think I'm pretty much fucked if I go out there again.

[Doc] Come on Cp, Oh! Wait. Your Honedge! You can let it out now.

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Reasons?

[CP] Growls-

-In the real world-

-Once Jeff and Jane had returned they were questioned by Slender in private. They both explained what had happened. Slender had been pleased that Jane's had been healed, but he wasn't as pleased to find that they had been made digital. This meant that he could accidentally harm them much more easily. He may need to have another conversation with this Doctor, but he had to figure out a way to meet up with them first. That is why he had called Sally to his study, the small girl was happily sitting on the floor, playing with her tattered teddy bear-

[Slender] - Sally, I have something I wish to ask you

[Sally] - What is it Papa?

[Slender] - How would you like to properly thank the doctor that helped you?

[Slender] After Sally eagerly agreed he calls out for one of his proxies. Masky is the one who responds-

[Masky] - Yes sir?

[Slender] - I need you to send a message to Herobrine- He gives a mental burst of everything which needs to be said

[Masky] - Yes sir- He turns and heads to his own room where he has a computer to compose the email

[gem] -puts away her sword and shield and grabs eddy and Edward off of her back to hold them-

[Lie] Is trying her hardest not to draw attention to the black bags in her hands-

[gem] what do you have there lie?

[Lie] - Er... Nothing!

[gem] I don't belive that.

[Lie] - Well too bad!

[gem] -gets closer trying to see inside the bag-

[Lie] ties the top of the bag shut-

[gem] -pouts-

[Lie] Her face is once more bright red-

[Doc] She's holding them for me Gem

[Doc] Takes the bags and holds the front door open

[Lie] Quickly hurries in-

[CP] Is now curious about what's in the bags as well-

[gem] so they are toys -air quotes toys-

[Notch] Is cradling Stevie, it's just sinking in how close he'd come to actual death

[Stevie] Is still happily sleeping-

[CP] Is calmly carrying the rest of the stuff they brought-

[gem] -follows them inside holding the little Enderman-

[Notch] Thank you Cp. For standing aside, I'm sure what I had left could be measured in moments

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Trots down to the vine room and stands with hir back to the room to sort out the black bags

[Deer] Comes in from the direction of the library- Oh! You're home!

[gem] -puts the Enderman down to let them run around-

[CP] Just drops everything on the floor-

[Doc] Notch bought presents for all the little ones. But I got a few things for us too

[Deer] - Well we got a couple of new inhabitants while you were gone love

[Doc] More company? We're popular these days! Who are they?

[Deer] A slime person and what appears to be a half spider half human...

[Notch] Sits on the floor so he has a free hand to sort through stuff. He pulls out a large ball and rolls it towards the little Enders. It pixelates as it moves but stays fairly round

[eddy and Edward] -start rolling it back and forth between eachother.-

[Doc] Hybrids! We haven't seen any of those In a while snouts be interesting. Did you set them up with beds somewhere?

[Deer] - Yes, TLOT and Steve helped as well

[Lie] - Where are those two anyways? I haven't seen them in a little while

[Doc] Probably doing dastardly things to eachother as usual

[Doc] Beacons Deerheart over and shows her the inside of one bag- This bunch is for Lie- giggles

[gem] -has join the two enders in pushing the ball-

[Deer] Giggles- Oh she'll definetly have fun with that stuff

[Notch] We bought some swings too. But we'll need to hang them up someplace

[gem] we could hang one on aven's tree.

[Doc] If we can get her into them...

[Lie] The bridge on my house could be a good spot

[Deer] - What if one of her things accidentally ended up in our bag? We could call her down to our room and "beg" her to try them on at least

[Notch] Certainly but I got several. So maybe three at lies house and three at Gems?

[Lie] - Sounds good

[CP] - Sounds like a bunch of flying to me...

[gem] I set them up if you don't want to.

[Doc] Or you could just ask her to help with something in the other room and steal her clothes again...

[Deer] - Oh yes~

[Notch] Shrugs - There's always the old nerd pole method

[Doc] You're so wicked. I love it!

[Deer] - But I will need help, can't change her clothes and run with them at the same time, especially since you've taught her how to equipt them now...

[Doc] What do you need me to do?

[Lie] - You might get BEN to help, he can fly as well

[Deer] - Just either keep her from grabbing her usual clothes, or put her in the new ones

[Notch] Hanging up a swing for his soon to be kid. Awwww

[gem] awe I can't wait to help aven and ben with their baby.

[Doc] If you get her naked, I can force equip the the new stuff

[Deer] - Hm, we also know she won't want to leave the room dressed like that, so how do we convince CP to go to her as well?

[Lie] - We got a bunch of baby stuff for them as well

[Doc] Easy just tell him Lie has a surprise for him. He's already curious

[Deer] - Good point... Hmmm, I wonder if she'd be willing to take a more dominant role while wearing these clothes...

[Doc] Best to run before you try to fly. She won't be confident at first anyway. I think she probably prefers the sub role anyway

[Deer] - Has she ever been dominant?

[Notch] Has pulled out a frisbee and is trying to show the little Enders how to use it

[Doc] She's confident when she turns Cp into a cat, but usually not

[Doc] Wait! There was that one time with the lust blooms. She punished Cp for tricking TLOT into drinking from one

[Deer] - Do tell~

[Doc] She put a little collar on him and tied him down with her vines, teased the shit out of him and then made him beg for sex

[Deer] - Oooooo, if only there were some way to get that to happen again

[CP] Narrows his eyes towards Doc and Deer- What are you two fuckers doing?

[Doc] Ah Cps had a rough day, making him beg would be awfully mean. What? Oh! Nothing!

[CP] - I doubt that

[eddy and Edward] -abandon the ball which gem gathers for them to play with later as the two enders go for the Frisbee-

[Lie] Is happily watching the two enders play-

[Notch] Do you know how to throw it? Be gentle

[Doc] We're just talking about clothes, you'd be bored

[eddy and Edward] -end up throwing the Frisbee it doesn't go very far but they are having fun running around-

[CP] - You mean like how your mate currently has none on?

[Doc] You're saying that like it's not a normal thing Cp. Deerheart is lovely and comfortable with her body

[Deer] - If only a certain somebody else would join me in it

[Lie] - No... Wait, what am I saying no to?

[CP] Is giving Doc a very suspicious look-

[Doc] Hey Lie? Can we borrow you downstairs for some girl talk?

[Lie] - Oh, uh, sure?- Makes her way over towards Doc

[Minty] -Walks into the room and sees everyone. She looks exhausted with the grey under her eyes and general worn out posture but has an honestly happy facial expression. Yawns.- Oh, hey. -Sees Eddy and Edward playing with the Frisbee and smiles contently-

[CP] - Who the fuck are you?

[gem] oh my I would stay way from aven if I was you.

[Minty] Well, that's some way to greet people. I'm Minty. Just got here yesterday.

[Minty] And what about Aven?

[gem] -stands up and walks over to minty and hold out her hand to shake with minty- my name is gem and aven is my friend who is horrified of spiders if she sees you she might either run away or attack you.

[Minty] -Shakes Gem's hand- Odd, I would've hoped that people weren't so closed minded. But maybe I'll be able to be friends with your friend Aven. Maybe. -Looks outside- Huh, so I didn't nap for too long.

[CP] Grumbles and glances at Lie who's following Doc and Deer down to Doc's room-

[Doc] Waves one of the bags around excitedly - Deerheart this one is for you- the bag seems full of darkness, but there's also a starry glint of silver buckles and rings

[Deer] - Yay!

[Notch] Wow, hey. - is a little intimidated- I'm Markus aka Notch, the sleeping cutie here is Stevie and that's Cp, Eddy Aand Edward

[Stevie] There are tiny blisters forming on Stevie's hands from the mining he did with Gem-

[Minty] It's nice to meet you, Notch. There's no need to be shy; I know these -Flexes her pedipalps- looks like some weird fang extensions, but really, they're just sensory organs, like a tongue. -To CP- Nice to meet you too, I guess, CP. -To Eddy and Edward- Hello, Eddy and Edward.

[eddy and Edward] -they stop with the frisbee for a second to wave and say hello in ender-

[CP] - Fuck you

[Minty] ... SO, Gem, Notch, I was wondering: would it be possible to obtain a sewing machine and fabric and such around here?

[Notch] I think that's a job for Doc, but they went downstairs to show Lie and Deerheart something. They'll probably be back up in a few minutes

[Minty] Ahhh, sure, okay. So, I'm pretty new around here. What's some fun stuff you guys like to do?

[Deer] Digs through her bag and pulls out a new butt plug, the tail on it full of long strands. Deer bites her lips slightly in excitement-

[Lie] - Er... Why am I down here?

[Deer] Does some more digging pulling out a bit gag and other such themed items including a harness- Oh the fun we're going to have

[Lie] Shifts uncomfortably-

[Deer] - Why don't you look in your bag Lie

[Lie] - Uh, I already know what's in there?

[Deer] - Oh come on!

[Doc] But we want to see you try it on!

[Lie] Narrows eyes- Try what on?

[Doc] I got stuff for you too- is creepy blocking the way out

[Lie] Looks in her bag- Dooooooooc...

[Deer] Pounces on Lie, pushing her onto the bed- New clothes time!

[Lie] Shrieks- Deer!

[Deer] - Sorry Lie, but this is for your own health- Starts stripping Lie

[Lie] - DEER THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

[Deer] - Doc love? Would you mind?

[Doc] It's not supposed to be funny. It's us intervening so you can loosen up- force equips the clothes on her. She looks like a gothic dominatrix

[Lie] - Why are you intervening!? And damnit Doc! Why am I wearing this!?

[Doc] Because it will make your grumpy mate drool and lick your delicate little square toes

[Lie] - Doc! This is not the time for something like this!

[Deer] Is sneaking off with Lie's clothes-

[Doc] Bah! There's no time like the present. Cp has had a rotten day, Notch is watching Stevie, you guys can use our space. Nows the best time!

[Doc] Hollers- Cp! Lie has a surprise for you! Can you come down here?

[Lie] - Bu... But...

[CP] Is still suspicious but makes his way down the stairs-

[Lie] Scrambles for the blankets to cover herself-

[Doc] clicks on the blanket and it goes in Lies inventory-

[Lie] - DOC WHY!?

[Doc] Because I'm a Herobrine too? Just hush and enjoy the moment, I'm sure his face will be priceless

[CP] Reaches the bottom of the stairs- What the fuck do you waaaaa...- Freezes at the sight of Lie

[Lie] Whimpers and the plants around her respond, trying to hide her-

[Doc] Is all teeth-

[Doc] Your queen awaits Cp

[CP] Gives a bit of a hungry growl as he stalks closer-

[Lie] - CP please, not right now...

[CP] Growls a bit more and starts brushing aside her plants-

[Doc] Geeze Lie, it's okay. I'll leave you alone. You still have the collar. Just yell if you need me. I'll be right upstairs

[CP] - Hmm, seems like she's collared right now

[Lie] Squeaks-

[Doc] But with love this time Cp, that's the important difference then the first time.

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] And she's collared you many times since then

[Doc] Play nice, safe, sane, and consensual- is climbing the ladder out of the room

[Deer] Is waiting at the top with Lie's clothes-

[Doc] Takes the clothes- Perfectly executed my lovely one. We'll go hang out upstairs and hopefully the rest will take care of itself

[Deer] Nods in agreement before giving Doc a quick kiss on the cheek- Hopefully they'll actually use the play room

[Notch] Oh I don't know Minty, a lot of the people here narrowly escaped some desperate fate or come from places where violence is common and appreciate the quiet. There are lots of couples and quite a few little children running around

[Doc] on the steps- oh it's okay if he bangs her in the grass, there's nothing there I can't easily fix or replace-

[Doc] It's their loss if they don't want to use the restraints I set up-

[Minty] It's definitely a much wanted break for me.

[Minty] Well, I think I'll go make some food for myself and look around. See you guys later. -Heads towards the kitchen-

[CP] Once Doc is gone he turns towards his very embarrassed mate- Lie... Hey, they're gone

[Lie] Whines- CP... I swear, I had only mentioned that I liked this outfit! I did not intend for Doc to buy it for me!

[CP] Chuckles as he leans in, placing his arms on either side of Lie- It's alright, I happen to find this more than a little appealing~

[Lie] Leans forwards so her head is resting against CP's shoulder with a slight groan- I really should have suspected something when I saw Doc taking my bag down here as well...

[CP] Bows his head to bite at Lie's neck, earning him a small gasp and a shudder as she instinctually extends her neck for him. He continues to bite and nip at her-

[Lie] Her hands come up to rest on CP's shoulder- CP...- Her legs rub against each other as a familiar feeling returns to her nether regions

[CP] Grins and moves swiftly, picking Lie up- Doc did offer the use of their playroom

[Lie] - Ah, but that's...

[CP] - Fun? A new thrill? Taboo?

[Lie] - It seams wrong

[CP] Holds Lie up with one arm and tugs at her collar a little- Sounds like exactly what we need- He tp's them into the room, throwing Lie onto the bed

[Lie] Yelps as she lands and looks up at CP, biting her lip nervously- CP..

[CP] With another growl CP pounces on Lie, pinning her to the bed. He scans their surroundings, noting the iron bars set up around the bed, ready to be used with restraints. He spawns a few ropes, snaring them around Lie's wrists and binding her to the bed- Much better

[Lie] Squirms as she feels the tightness of her bonds- CP...- Her expression is pleading

[CP] Grins as he kneels over her and begins removing his shirt. Once his shirt is off he places himself over Lie, his presence dominating. He tugs upwards on Lie's collar- Now what to do with you

[Lie] - I did offer you carte blanche back then

[CP] - Indeed you did, perhaps I should take you up on that now...- His hands trail down to the bodice of the corset, slowly loosening it. Soon Lie's torso is exposed and she shivers as the cooler air of the room reaches her. CP leans down and kisses along her collar bone, biting and suckling before moving farther down her body

[Lie] Gasps and her back arches as she feels CP's tongue tracing intricate patterns over her body- CP... Damnit- Her head tilts back, her body wanting more

[CP] Is grinning as he nips at her body while his hands slip lower, slowly pulling the thong she vas wearing off. His sensitive sense of smell letting him know that she was very much aroused. He slid a hand along her legs, sliding it up and down, closer to her nether region each time until he was rubbing her mound himself

[Lie] Arches into the touch, getting a bit frustrated that she can't touch CP in return, but loving the feeling of not being able to do anything. She was at his mercy-

[CP] Lowers himself and licks at Lie, lapping up her sweet fluids reverently until an idea occurs to him. He chuckles as Lie whines when he pulls away completely, no longer touching his mate at all-

[Lie] - CP please! I... I...

[CP] - I know, but there's not much I can do if I still have my pants on- He's quick to remove his pants and is over Lie again, leaning down and kissing her deeply

[Lie] Squirms and rubs her leg against his member, feeling how hard it already was-

[CP] Gives a sharp intake of breath before biting at Lie a bit more aggressively in response, watching her buck and squirm under him. For once a bit jealous of TLOT's weight glitch trick he worked on immobilizing the rest of Lie's body before finally working his way into her-

[Lie] Groans in sheer pleasure, her body trembling from it as CP begins to piston in and out of her- CP!

[CP] Is still worrying her neck with bites and bites down hard enough to draw some blood- Fucking Nether Lie... You are so very wonderful

[Lie] - Ah! Please CP, I need it harder!

[CP] - Gladly- He begins pounding into her, relishing every sound of pleasure which fells from her mouth. He could already tell that the bed was probably going to end up broken once they were through

[Lie] After about half an hour she's exhausted and her body is limp. CP has made her cum several times and he himself had come a few as well, after her last one he quickly finished themselves. A few of the beds under them were now broken, but both were content and relaxed. To lazy to actually untie Lie CP simply burns the ropes holding her away and watches as she curls into him, almost falling immediately asleep-

[CP] Lays there, watching his mate sleep in his arms, he'd bug Doc about her actual clothes later-

[Stevie] Starts waking up a little-

[Notch] Gives Stevie a very fatherly smile - I'm home Stevie, did you miss me?

[Doc] Leans over a little bit- his hands look a bit red and sore, I'll get a dish of the cold healing slime- starts poking around.

[Stevie] Sleepily nods against Notch, reaching up and rubbing his eyes-

[Doc] Sits down on the floor next to Notch and gently paints Stevie's hands with the cool paste. - Did you find lots of good stuff down there?

[Stevie] Nods, still very sleepy- Mmhm, we found lots of stone and a little iron and, and some coal

[Notch] Aww, we found lots of cool stuff too. I bought you some presents while we were out- Rummages in one bag with his free hand and pulls out the remote controlled raptor which is quickly pixellating

[Stevie] - What is it?

[Notch] It's a robot raptor. Like the animal that Father Steve's armor was made from. You just press the remote here and here and it will walk around, move its head and limbs and growl and stuff

[Stevie] Takes the remote and starts playing around with it a bit-

[Doc] Hey that is pretty cool, Xe starts melting a wool block and makes a bunch of tiny building shaped from it. Xe plea them on the floor like a little city- Get em Stevie! Attack the city!

[Stevie] With a little giggle turns the raptor towards the little buildings-

[Stevie] Is knocking the little buildings over with the robotic raptor, he's fully captivated by it-

0:00 PM] Gem: [eddy and Edward] -go over to the raptor and pet it's head-

[Steve] Makes the raptor open it's mouth and roar a little-

[eddy and Edward] -make little ender giggle at the raptor because it is fun for them to watch and to pet-

[Notch] Since Doc made you all those little building things you've got something that it's okay to use for target practice too. - He pulls out the Nerf gun and motions for Stevie to come over so he can demonstrate it.

[eddy and Edward] -Edward pick up the raptor and puts it down so the three can be in a tringle to play eddy follows as he rolls the ball to the raptor-

-The raptor does nothing since Stevie put the remote down-

[Stevie] Walks over to Notch, curious about what he has-

[Doc] It's just a toy little guys, it's not alive.

[Notch] Okay, first off, don't point this at anyone's face okay? When you pull this little bit it shoots out a soft dart - demonstrates by firing it at one of the little buildings, and hits it square, making the bit of wool tip over.

[Stevie] - Like an arrow!

[Notch] Yep. But it's just for fun, don't try to hunt mobs with it.

[Stevie] - Okay!- Starts trying to aim it, darts bouncing off the ground and missing the targets

[Notch] Chuckles- 

[Doc] Picks up a dart and multiplies it into a stack - these things are going to be everywhere...

[LH] Comes peeking curiously around the corner.

[Stevie] Is laughing and then runs out of darts- Awwww...

[Notch] Also, don't shoot the cat Stevie. Here, let me show you how to reload. - Takes the stack of darts from Doc and feeds them into the clip.

[Stevie] Watches in interest-

[LH] Starts playing with a dart and leaps high, throwing it to himself.

[Stevie] - Look at the kitty!

[LH] Dart in mouth- mew?

[Stevie] Laughs and accidentally shoots a dart at the ceiling-

[LH] Chases after the dart as it pings off the floor

[Stevie] Just starts shooting them for LH to chase-

[LH] Runs after a dart and then brings it back to Stevie - Purr?

[Stevie] - Look! He fetched!

[Doc] Okay that's adorable

[Deer] - Awwwwww! reward him Stevie!

[Stevie] Pet's LH- Good boy!

[Doc] He's always been a smart cat. You know, when I first got here, the server had a slight flaw. You could feed an ocelot endlessly and it would never tame. It took a lot of fiddling to fix and he was the first successful tame on the seed. Not counting Alexsezia's cats since she brought those in with her.

[LH] PUUUUURRRRRRR

[Stevie] - Miss Lie has kitties too!

[Doc] Yes, but those came later. And those are barn kitties. LH is a born housecat.

[Stevie] - Barn kitty?

[Doc] They live outside and protect the barn, they're not as tame as LH.

[Stevie] - Oh- Shoots more darts for LH to chase

[LH] Is bounding all over the room and grabs the vines with his claws like a cat climbing curtains

[Doc] Hey!

[Stevie] Laughing hard now-

[LH] Sends leaves everywhere

[Deer] Nudges Doc- So, how do you think the two downstairs are doing?

[Doc] Okay, so he's not entirely tame... Huh? Hopefully having fun. I haven't heard any cries for help and I think if she turned him into a cat she would have come looking for her clothes.

[Stevie] Accidentally shoot a dart through the doorway leading to the lab- I'll get it!

[LH] Goes tearing after him

[Notch] Gets up to follow - Be careful Stevie.

[Stevie] Laughs as he chases after the cat and the dart-

[LH] Bangs into the armor stand in the hallway and makes a rather loud noise.

[Stevie] - Oh no kitty! Are you okay?

[LH] Mow? - shakes his head to clear it.

[Stevie] Decides that playing in the larger rooms in the lab is more fun with the nerf gun-

[CP] In the afterglow of sex CP's annoyance at the world returns as he senses a message meant for him. With a growl he looks for it and finds that it's from Masky-

-Herobrine, the Master wishes for you to bring the Doctor you and Splender escorted here to help Sally back. He has not released his reason why to me, but the Master says it's of utmost importance. The Master wishes for a response as soon as possible, do not keep him waiting-

[CP] With a growl he covers Lie with a blanket and tosses his clothes back on. Unable to find one of his socks he just goes without. He then teleports up to the vine room- Oi! Doc! I've got a message for you

[Doc] Drops the lid on the trunk xe was shoving something into and jumps - Cp! I mean.. hi.

[CP] Flicks the message up onto one the screens he uses to see code sometimes and then flicks it towards Doc so xe can read for hirself-

[Doc] Oh... so you don't know what he wants either. You know him better then me. What's your first instinct?

[CP] - I honestly couldn't say...

[Doc] I take it ignoring him wouldn't be a good idea either...?

[CP] - No, it wouldn't

[Doc] And... there's absolutely no reason for him not to just pounce me and kick my ass either. Great. I hate this kind of diplomacy. 

[CP] - We'd probably have to meet him in his woods...

[Doc] Creepy. Can we take Splender?

[CP] - I don't see why not

[Doc] At least Splender can show off his new powers to his brother.

[CP] - Er, let's not let that happen, don't want Slender taking advantage of that

[Doc] Errgh. Then maybe we shouldn't take him, just so he doesn't tell Slender accidently. I hate this already.

[CP] - We could always take BEN

[Doc] I really want to hear your thought process on this one. Is it just because BEN is happy now? The baby probably shouldn't be mentioned either. 

[CP] - He'd have a reason to not talk then. Plus Slender hasn't seen BEN yet

[Doc] Too bad what I did for him isn't as obvious as Lost Silver's repairs.

[CP] - Trust me, Slender will be able to tell

[Doc] Should we take Silver too?

[CP] - It might be better for him to keep an eye on his brothers...

[Doc] Okay... Let me tell Deerheart, and you should let Lie know if she doesn't already.

[CP] - Speaking of which, she needs her clothes

[Doc] Oh, here- Pulls them out and offers them to Cp. - If she's not busy, I have something for her as well.

[CP] - She's sleeping, but she'll probably wake soon

[Doc] Last I checked, Deerheart was reading a book on the stairs by the horse pen. Give me a minute to go find her, and you check on yours.

[CP] - Fine- He heads back down to Lie to give her the clothes

[Doc] Goes glumly to the base of the steps- Deerheart?

[Deer] - Yes?

[Doc] I have to... go out. Fucking Slender wants to talk at me again.

[Deer] Very concerned- Are you sure that's okay?

[Doc] No, I think it's a terrible idea and I'm not happy about this at all.

[Deer] - Perhaps ypu should speak with Splender first, see if there are any tips he can give you

[Doc] Best tip would probably be, try not to look like something that can be squished, or alternately; don't go.

[Deer] - You never know

[Doc] I guess. And if I get killed I'll just wind up back here anyway. Please give me a hug, and I'll go talk to him.

[Deer] Quickly stands and pulls Doc into an embrace- You'll be fine, especially since I know CP will be going with you

[Doc] Tiny bark of laughter. - Shit... I never thought I'd... It's just funny to think about considering how much he's changed.

[Deer] - Oh?

[Doc] Deerheart he killed me several times and tried to more then that. It's just ironic.

[Deer] - I see, and now you consider him one of your dearest friends

[Doc] I feel like I earned it. Friendship is always a work in progress. - types in the chat 'Splender? Can you come over for a few minutes? Meet me in the vine room?'

[Splender] Is quickly there- IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?

[Doc] Kisses Deerheart and goes down the steps and into the room Splender is shouting from- Whoah! Yes and no. I just wanted to talk to you.

[Splender] - Oh, about what?

[Doc] Slender sent Cp a message saying he wants to see me again. I'm more then a little nervous since there's nothing to stop him from scragging me this time. Any advice you can give me?

[Splender] - Well if your meeting him in his woods, then he should be calmer since it's his territory, I know on the island he was uptight and very much on guard because it wasn't his territory. So long as you don't try to do anything to anyone I don't think he'll have any reason to attack you either... Oh, and don't worry about his proxies, one or two may be there, but they won't harm you unless ordered by him

[Doc] What's better? Looking formidable and confident? Or trying to appear as harmless as possible?

[Splender] - Neutral is what I'd suggest

[Doc] I'll put some of Lies calming flowers in my pockets then.

[Splender] - Not a bad idea- Laughs a little- You know, with your end goal in mind, you're actually closer than you might think

[Doc] Really? I thought there were quite a few non-digital pastas?

[Splender] Laughs again- Doc, the proxies are not actually infected with Insanity

[Doc] What would I need to do for them if they were released? Anything?

[Splender] - Proxies are directly controlled by us Slender beings, they are meant to be temporary. Some, like my brother's are hand picked because they'll last longer

[Doc] Shivers- I feel sorry for them.

[Splender] - Oh don't worry, most proxies are willing, like mine!

[Doc] Ah, I see. Is there anything else you could tell me? It would be super helpful if your brother has a secret weakness , shit, even a bad allergy would be good to know about.

[Splender] - Um, not that I can think of really...

[Doc] Damn. Well, hang around for a few minutes at least. I have something that might be worth a chuckle before I go.

[Splender] - Oh?

[CP] He and Lie are coming back up now, CP is holding the bag so he can get a better look at what's in it later-

[Doc] Hey Lie. Did you guys have fun?

[Lie] Immediately turns bright red, her hair glowing brighter while CP chuckles a little-

[Doc] Good to hear. Since I had a little time to kill, I have something else for you...

[Lie] - Oh no...

[CP] Raises a brow-

[Doc] Squeaks open a trunk and pulls out a very large picture. - Drew it myself, it's not great but I tried.

[Lie] - Oh Doc, that's so cool

[CP] - WHY!?

[Splender] Very happy noises- OMGTHAT'SSOAWESOMEIWANTACOPYSOBADLYOHPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

[Doc] Sure! - Xe wheel clicks on it and makes a copy to give to Splender- Just click it on a bit of clear wall and it will stick.

[Splender] - YAY!- Immediately teleports off to hang it up

[Doc] Looks sorta proud. - It's always nice to get positive feedback on artwork.

[Lie] - And with that I think CP and I should be heading home...- She wants to hide away the stuff in the black bag as quickly as possible

[Doc] Didn't he tell you? He and I have to go out for a bit. -looks harried- Slender wants to talk to me again. Can I have some of your calming flowers?

[Lie] - Sure- Without hesitation she spawns a few

[Doc] Stuffs them in hir coat pockets -Thank you Lie. Wish us luck.

[Lie] - All the luck I can give is yours

[CP] Makes an opening-

[Doc] Okay Cp. I'm ready.

[CP] - Then let's go

[Doc] Follows Cp.

-They enter into an electronics store which is across the street from a parked edged by a forest-

[CP] - Masky said the manor is currently in that forest- He puts his sunglasses on to hide his eyes

[Doc] Fuck it, I'll squint. Just lead me.

[CP] Leads the way into the park where there are children playing on big toys, the closer they get to the forest, the more unnerving it feels- Don't worry about the feeling, it's just there to keep too many people from entering

[Doc] Is clutching one of the calming flowers in hir pocket - I'm good.

-When they initially enter the forest it looks normal but the farther they go in the more dead it appears and soon becomes obvious that CP and Doc are the only ones this far in-

[CP] - This is Slender's hunting grounds, keep a hold of me or you wont be able to get out, okay?

[Doc] Oh great. Is it because I can't make portals on my own?

[CP] Shakes head- No, it's just how the forest is protected, pasta's can pass through it no problem, so can proxies and people with strong spiritual energies like your witch friend. Normal humans however become trapped in this section of the forest

[Doc] I wish I had Deerheart's Shaymin with me. They actually might be able to heal this place.

[CP] It isn't actually part of the forest we entered Doc, once Slender leaves this forest it will be as if this was never here

[Doc] I see, so it's all an illusion anyway. Wait... so I should work on my spiritual energies? Maybe I should bother Xophiel more often.

[CP] - So long as your with me you'll be fine for now, besides, we're almost out of this section- Just ahead of them some green is visible

[Doc] Thank goodness. I like spooky trees, but only in moderation. A dead forest is just depressing.

-They step out into a green clearing, on the other side are some figures, one notably in a pink dress. There's somebody wearing a white mask with black eyes and lips and a yellow jacket playing with her. Although not visible, Slender is sitting under the trees just behind them reading a book-

[Doc] Hey, Sally?

[Sally] Turns and smiles brightly- Hi mister doctor!

[Doc] Walks over to her, being careful to keep her between them and the masked figure. - How are you feeling?

[Sally] Really good!

[Masky] Is just standing there watching them to make certain nothing happens to Sally-

[Doc] Awww, that's great. You gonna come visit me and Cp one of these days?

[Sally] Shrugs- I dunno

[CP] - Sally, don't you have something you wanted to give Doc?

[Sally] - Oh yeah!- She runs over to where Slender is and picks up something from on the ground next to him. Running back they can see it's a small bouquet of flowers, mostly dandelions and some wild flowers

[Doc] Oh! That's so sweet! -Takes the flowers gently- Thank you Sally. You know... I was out and about myself the other day and did a lot of copying. I might have something I can give you too. -rummages in hir inventory- Xe comes up with a very soft stuffed Minecraft spider and holds it out to her.

[Sally] Gasps- I can add them to the tea party!

[Doc] I think they'd like that very much. [Think's briefly of the nursery rhyme with Ms. Muffet.]

[Sally] Giggles and runs back over to Slender- Papa! Papa! Look!

[Slender] Looks up from his book- That's very nice Sally, I'm sure Mr. Charlie will like his new companion

[Doc] Puts the flowers in hir inventory so they won't wilt-

[Masky] His back pocket buzzes and he quickly pulls out a phone to check- Sir...

[Slender] - Is there somebody else in the woods?

[Masky] - Hoody says it's them

[Slender] - Stay here, protect Sally- He stands and strides towards the forest that CP and Doc just came from- Herobrine, I would suggest you take you're friend back to your server. The SCP seems to be trying to infiltrate again

[Doc] I hate to say this, since it's Cp's line, but... can't we just kill them?

[CP] Facepalms-

[Slender] - That is precisely what I'm planning on doing. Although I am surprised that you would suggest that Doctor

[Doc] Shrugs- We all have spaces to protect. I get it.

[Slender] Nods slightly and vanishes in the forest-

[CP] - We should go now Doc, while we have the chance

[Doc] I'm actually a bit torn Cp. I doubt he'd consider it owing us, but helping him could further our cause.

[CP] - Believe me, you don't want to get involved, he'll be letting off major emp blasts

[Doc] Damn. Because I've been wanting to try striking from under the ground. I think I could get some good distance whipping someone with my tail.

[CP] - Some other time Doc, we'll leave via the manor since it's closest. You coming Masky?

[Masky] - Yeah- He picks up Sally's toys while Sally runs over to CP

[Sally] - Will you carry me?

[Doc] Awww. Everyone wants to ride your shoulders Cp, it's the burden of being tall. 

[CP] - Oh alright squirt- He picks Sally up and start walking

[Masky] Falls in place behind Doc-

[Doc] Is unnerved by the masked figure and clutching one of the calming flowers again, with a grimace xe rips off a petal and eats it.

-It isn't long before the manor is in view and CP leads them through a side door into the kitchen-

[CP] Puts Sally down as he hears yelling coming from the main room-

[Jeff] - YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!

[Doc] Well that's familiar...

[CP] Sighs- Do you wanna try and break them up or no?

[Doc] We could just watch and see how long it takes them to notice us.

[CP] - They won't, it's how it usually is

[Doc] Peeks in-

[Jeff] Is pinning Jane and trying to stab her, Jane is blocking his knife with her own-

[Jane] - Hey cunt! I think you've gotten weaker since being in CP's server!

[Doc] Actually you should both be on equal footing now.

-Both turn to glare at Doc-

[Jeff] - The fuck are you doing here!?

[Jane] - For Once Jeff and I are on the same page...

[Doc] Well Slender wanted to talk to me, but he got distracted, so I was just checking up on Sally.

[Jeff and Jane] - Well then fuck off!

[Doc] Well it's nice to see you found some common ground at least. Even if the ground is that you both hate my guts.

-Both snarl and Jeff throws one of his knifes directly at Doc-

[Doc] Is not sure about dodging it because there might be someone behind hir so xe pulls out the thing in hir first inventory slot, praying it's not a cobblestone. The item is a pumpkin and the knife is now buried in it.

[CP] Notes what's happening and drags Doc away-

[Doc] Drops the pumpkin on the floor as xe's dragged and it expands to normal block size, filling the doorway as they pass.

[CP] - You seriously can't go anywhere without causing shit, can you?

[Doc] I was being perfectly nice, and that's normally my line to you!

[CP] - Shut it- In the living room EJ is sitting on the couch snacking on part of a heart and reading a book-

[Doc] Regards him with trepedation. -

[EJ] Glances their direction- Oh, it's you

[Doc] Gives hir best winning smile - Hi. Just visiting, nothing to get excited about.

[EJ] - Whatever

[EJ] - I'm busy anyways, I've got a victim with an unknown medical condition that I want to figure out

[Doc] Do you want a second opinion?

[EJ] Thinks for a moment- That may not be a bad idea... This victim has an alarmingly low blood count as well as low iron. I've already eliminated sickle cell, anemia, internal bleeding, and cancer. Honestly I'm not sure what else it could be...

[Doc] We are talking about a human patient right? And I presume there's no one in the house that might be drinking his blood without you knowledge? Have you checked his auric field for parasites?

[EJ] - Yes the victim is human, and nobody here is able to get to them other than me, and a... "friend" of mine is running lab tests to check for things that I can't taste like parasites

[Doc] Are you testing for physical parasites or astral ones? I'm sorry, I don't know the correct term for them. It's something I've been discussing with a collegue. I'd ask if the victim was depressed but considering the situation that answer would likely be yes no matter what the actual physical condition is.

[EJ] - Astral parasites? I'm sorry but I don't know what those are

[Doc] I'm not entirely sure myself, but I know how to find them and how to eliminate them if they're present. Can I see the patient? 

[CP] Stiffens a little-

[EJ] Shrugs- Why not- He stands and starts heading up the stairs

[Doc] Follows cautiously-

[CP] Brings up the rear-

[EJ] Leads them to a blue door with black paint which had been dripped down the front he unlocks it and leads them inside. There's a small bed, some fridges, and a majority of the rest of the wall space is covered in bookshelves bursting with medical books. There are two more doors in the room, one heavily locked, the other not-

[Doc] Is trying not to stare at the books with naked curiousity.

[EJ] Starts unlocking the heavily locked door, the deadbolts squeaking with age as it takes a bit of force to move them. He opens the door and inside looks more like an operating theatre. There's a human strapped down to a hospital bed in the center of the room with machines monitoring him-

[Doc] Gives the equiptment a casual glance, some of it xe's never seen before, even in the courses xe took online.

[CP] Closes the bedroom door behind them-

-The human is gagged and whimpers in fear as EJ gets closer-

[Doc] Takes one of the calming flowers out of hir pocket and lays it on the pillow beside the woman's head.

-The woman gives it a look of fear, not knowing what it is-

[Doc] Shhhh, I'm just going to take a look at you. It's just a calming blossom, take deep breaths. I'm not here to hurt you.

-The woman struggles a little, but the calming flower is taking effect-

[Doc] That's better. Now... - Xe slips off hir gloves and rubs hir hands together vigorously before giving them a small sharp clap and drawing them apart.

[EJ] Tilts head in curiosity, he had read about spiritual healing, but had never done it himself, so he's rather keen on seeing this-

[Doc] Runs hir hands an inch or so over the womans body, only hesitating around her shoulders. - I need to see the back of her neck, can we roll her over on her side at least?

[EJ] - So long as she remains restrained I see no harm in it- EJ steps over and undoes one binding from the bed before drawing her arm over the front of the body to roll her onto her side'

[Doc] Does the same again but jerks away as xe hits an area behind the woman's head. - holy crap!

[EJ] - What is it?

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Yes Doc, crap is holy

[Doc] Dawn told me how to do this, but it's my first time actually feeling one. That's like putting my hand in... just, here. It's like - xe's tracing a shape like a balloon behind the womans head. - It's a type of very low-level entity that feeds on human life force. Basically a floating bag with a mouth like a leech or fangs and sometimes luminious eyes.

[EJ] - Interesting, can you remove it? It has been awhile since I've eaten after all...

[Doc] Remove it? I'm going to explode it unless you have a super reason for me not too.

[EJ] - Go right ahead

[Doc] I need something... let me think.

[EJ] Approaches CP- So how are the respwns going? Still as difficult as ever?

[CP] - No, Doc actually fixed them, I respawn normally now

[EJ] - Ah so no more murder psycho after a month of suffering?

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Pulls out an iron inglot and starts squeezing and shaping it. - Ugggh! This looks so wrong at this resolution. Just gonna close my eyes. - Xe melts the pixels in hir hands that are shifting wildly between a pile of cubes and something that looks like liquid mercury.

[EJ] Is very curious about what Doc's doing-

[Doc] Comes back with an iron spike that looks like a very shiny icicle, xe says a few quiet words, mostly asking for any god or goddess that would look after hir to guide hir hand before plunging the spike at the back of the woman's neck, only stopping inches from the skin. - There's a hush and suddenly the room seems a bit lighter, as if something noxious were sucked away.

[EJ] - How fascinating...- He pulls one of his scalpels out

[Doc] What are you doing now?

[EJ] Ties the woman back down to how she was and presses the scalpel against her lower abdomen- Just checking to see how she'll taste

[Doc] sweating- Oh geeze... It won't be any better then it was. She's lost most of her vitaility or you wouldn't have noticed the physical effects at all. It was big enough to drive a normal human to suicidal levels of depression and it takes a long time to recover what was lost!

[EJ] Makes a small cut and wipes up the little blood that comes out, bringing it to his lips after lifting his mask up slightly. Doc get's a flash of gray skin and sharp, shark like, serrated teeth- Oh I know she will, which means I'll need to do some more hunting to replenish my stocks

[Doc] Has gone rather pale. - If all you want is organs, give me five minutes alone with the healthiest proxy in the house and I'll give you whole pile without so much as scratching them. But you have to give her the choice to join you. If she was holding a parasite like that she must have some kind of darkness that attracted it in the first place.

[EJ] - Healthiest proxy?... Hmmm, you're best bet would be Hoody or Masky, but Toby is the one incapable of feeling pain...

[Doc] I won't hurt them. I swear.

[CP] - I would just like to point out that all three of them are Slender's proxies... Doc may be better off with one of Splender's, or Trenders....

[Doc] Why? I told you I won't hurt them. Would they not cooperate?

[CP] - Because Slender probably won't like you doing anything to them Doc, and they wont do anything without his say so

[Doc] Can we ask at least? I'm parlaying for someone's life here.

[EJ] - Won't matter, she's food

[Doc] Can we not bargain like civilized adults? I'm offering you what you want with a minimum of fuss.

[EJ] Growls a little, CP moves to stand between them-

[Doc] You look like you're in a bad way. No one can think straight while they're hungry. Just calm down okay?

[CP] Quietly- Doc, just make a few copies of my organs before EJ decides to remove them himself... Or yours

[Doc] I didn't want to ask, and since you're digital I was worried they'd you know, - swallows- taste wierd.

[CP] - Probably will, but he's really hungry

[Doc] If you say so, - xe passes a gentle hand across and slightly into Cp's back and comes up with a copy of his stomach, liver, and spleen before holding them out in hir still bare hands - Here, have them.

[EJ] Lunges at them, his mask sipping off and clattering against the ground as he begins to devour the organs-

[CP] - Come on Doc, let's go

[Doc] No... I can't! - Looks ready to tear up

[CP] With a sigh CP reaches down and tosses Doc over his shoulder to carry hir out-

[Doc] Phases through him and falls on the floor.

[CP] - Damnit Doc, why do you want to stay here!?

[Doc] Dammit. I'm not going to fix something just so someone else can break it! - Xe's reaching into hir own chest now, wheeling and clicking at a furious rate. Xe's piling large and small hearts on the floor like a pile of gory water balloons.

[EJ] Turns his head towards the pile, the hood of his jacket falling back to reveal auburn hair and giving Doc a good look at his face. The entirety of his skin is gray and his mouth is filled with sharp teeth. Where his eyes should be there is nothing but black holes with a thick sticky tar like substance dripping out of the empty sockets-

[Doc] Is grossed out but too upset to be afraid, xe's making the pile bigger and adding a few other organs as well. Xe throws down a crafting table and makes a trunk for the organs so they won't spoil - Is that enough of a blood price for you?

[EJ] Has a mouth full of liver and thus can't respond-

[CP] - Doc, if you really want that human to live, your best bet is to bargain with Slender. If you point out to him that she's already had a dark entity attached to her, he may make her a proxy'

[Doc] Well I wanted to fix the immediate problem first so he wouldn't attack us.

[CP] - He'll be fine, and back to his usual self soon, now let's go

[Doc] Take her with us though. So Ej doesn't do anything regrettable.

[CP] - Doc no, that's a very bad idea

[Doc] He'll probably kill her as soon as we leave the room though! - has a few tears now.

[CP] - Not with this many organs in front of him he won't. Besides, he can smell that she's sickly, that makes the healthy ones all the more attractive to him

[Doc] Still looks agitated and unhappy, but wants to trust Cp.

[CP] - Doc if she does end up dead you can fuck me, okay?

[Doc] Now that's confidence... - Xe looks back at the woman- Hold onto that flower miss, and with luck we'll meet again.

[CP] Drags Doc out into the room. As they leave EJ's room the hear a bit of static as Slender returns-

[Doc] Is seriously considering just hiding behind Cp.

[Slender] - Honestly Solace, what were you thinking bringing them here?

[Solace] I hadn't meant to! I didn't even notice that they were around until one tried shooting me. Guess I'm loosing my touch, hm?

[Slender] - I'm just glad your safe brother. Do you have any injuries? I believe Offender is home...

[Solace] Uh.. -He gives himself a once over before prying the sleeve of one arm up to examine a bullet hole- Well, It could be worse. Just this.

[Slender] - You can have Offender look at it if you want, god knows that his saliva is one of the only useful things about our brother. Hello Herobrine, still here I see? Oh, and the Doctor as well

[Doc] Stiffens at the sound.-

[CP] - We we're just having a quick chat with EJ, he thought it was worth having a second Doctors opinion on his victims condition

[Doc] Can't help but speak- She had a rather nasty astral entity attached to her...

[Slender] - I see, come now Doctor, there's no need to be so scared of me, I can taste it

[Solace] -Nods slightly at Herobrine before holding his hand over the injury, watching it stitch itself together carefully, the bullet popping out and clattering to the ground.- Is she fine now?

[Doc] I don't think you can blame me for being so. Especially since I just fixed someone up seemingly so she could be eaten- chokes on the words

[Slender] - EJ can only eat human organs, we've tried feeding him normal food, but it makes him violently ill

[Doc] Well I could give him a mountain of food with just one willing human who'd walk away totally unharmed afterwards.

[CP] - Not in his nature Doc, and it would eventually run out

[Slender] - That's enough talk of this for now, I need to start work on dinner, Herobrine? Will you be staying?

[CP] - No, I promised my mate I'd be back as soon as possible

[Solace] You got a mate finally? Delightful! Are they good for you? -Slides his sleeve back down-

[Doc] Looks rather sick and upset.

[CP] - Er... yes?

[Solace] That's good!

[Doc] quietly- If you'd let me fix him he could get his own food from anyones proxies.

[Slender] Either doesn't hear or decides to ignore Doc as he takes his jacket off and heads for the kitchen-

[Doc] Is crying very quietly and hides hir face.

[CP] - It was good seeing you again Solace, but I really should be getting back to my mate

[Solace] -Carefully gets a bit closer to Doc, a concerned twitch to the lips on the mask.- Alright Herobrine. Nice to see you as well.

[Doc] Notices the slender creature and gives them a cautious look before swallowing thickly.

[Solace] Would it make you feel better if I took the girl off their hands, small one? -Is clearly unsure how to handle Doc, seeing as they are a bit different from their usual target, and different yet from the normal human or otherwise.-

[Doc] Yes, it would. I mean, unless you intend to inflict a fate just as heinous. - Is still upset and now intimidated too.

[Solace] Of course not. I'm not one to even fight unless it's to defend. Show me to them?

[CP] - The human is in EJ's room

[Doc] If she followed my advice, and Ej didn't take it from her, she should have a dark blue flower on her person or near her.

[Solace] Very well. -And he's off to retrieve the girl, attention gone from them.-

[CP] - Let's not waste anymore time here

[Doc] Nods mutely, they take Cp's hand, still a bit overwhelmed.

[CP] Leads Doc into the main room and opens a portal via the large tv and back to the server-

[Lie] Smiles as she see's her mate and Doc return-

[Doc] Sits down on the floor and just runs hir hands through the hanging vines. - Thank goodness....

[Lie] - Doc? Is everything alright?

[Doc] Just the usual mental strain from being in that house. There's still so much to be done.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, but you are making progress, be proud of that

[Doc] I'm trying to be. But that was just, I can't handle the cannibalistic... thing... gods Lie...

[Deer] Comes down to the room and notices how Doc is, she quickly rushes over and hugs her mate- Shhh love, it's okay

[Doc] It's okay because I'm here. Here is comfortable. Sane. - Holds her as well.

[Lie] Whispering to CP- Please say you managed to lose the black bag while out there?

[CP] - Now why would I do that?

[Silver] Wanders up holding Dieno- Oh! Um... Hello...

[Doc] Looks up, Oh, hello Silver. How's the little guy doing? All healed up?

[Silver] - Yes, but he still runs into everything...

[Doc] Well he doesn't seem to have any eyes. I wonder if the evolved form gets a pair?

[Silver] - I don't know, he's not from my game...

[Doc] I guess it couldn't hurt to train him either way. Does he know any moves yet?

[Silver] - I haven't been training him while healing him

[Doc] Oh, I thought you'd want him to strech, isn't training just having them go through poses and moves? Like a fast tai chi?

[Silver] - Training is most effective when done against another pokemon

[Doc] Oh! Okay. Well, -smiles- that's why you're the expert.

[Silver] Puts Dieno down and Dieno immediately heads for a wall-

[Joltick] Scuttles down from a spot on the ceiling and gets between Deino and the wall. They throw the tinest spark on his nose to stop his movement.

[Dieno] Makes alarmed sound and stumbles backwards-

[Joltick] Little buzzing noises-

[Dieno] Sniffs at Joltick-

[Joltick] Touches the Dieno's face with one tiny foot. - Buzzrp? 

[Doc] Yeah, he doesn't have any eyes. I wonder how they find food in the wild?

[Silver] - Smell most likely

[Glitchy] They eat anything that moves. Well, that's what the Dex says. -Wanders in with his Mew wrapped around his neck and shoulders like a scarf. The thing is looking around boredly.-

[Silver] - Oh, hello Glitchy!

[Glitchy] Yo! -Smiles a bit and waves, which disturbs the Mew. It just gives an annoyed huff though. Seems it was too comfy to go anywhere.-

[Silver] - Hello to you too Mew. Glitchy. have you checked on Strangled yet? He was down in my room...

[Glitchy] Oh no, I've still been trying to figure out my way around. It's easier now that my visions clearing up slightly.. But I think I might need glasses..

[Mew] Mmmmew... -Raises a paw and gives a half hearted wave before dropping the limb back to it's place.-

[Glitchy] Has he.. y'know.. relaxed yet? Or is he still ready to fight everything?

[Silver] - Er... Weeeeeeeeeell

[Glitchy] Honestly not surprised..

[Doc] What an unusual looking cat!

[Silver] - He may also be mad that I'm currently holding onto all of his pokemon...

[Mew] Mmmm..? -Leans over a bit to peer toward Doc.-

[Glitchy] Oh definitely, that would add to his anger.

[Silver] Let's Eevee out to see if it wants to play with Mew-

[Doc] Well as soon as we can trust him not to wreck stuff he can have them back. It seems sensible enough to me.

[Glitchy] I guess.

[Mew] Mmmew.

[Lie] Get's a bit closer to Mew-

-Mew meows at Lie, head turning to look at her too-

[Eevee] Jumps around Glitchy's feet

[Mew] Mew? -Looks down before uncurling from Glitchy's shoulders and glides down to Eevee.-

[Eevee] Many happy noises-

[Lie] Lets out her Vulpix- Go on, go ahead and play

[eddy and Edward] -come into the room rolling the ball around-

-Mew lays happily on Eevee's back, looking at the Vulpix-

[Vulpix] Comes over to investigate Mew-

[Eevee] Is a little confused by the Mew on it's back-

[Glitchy] The most Lax of pokemon. I swear, this guy would lay on literally anything, probably even Arceus...

[Mew] Mew? Mew..

-Mew swings it's tail around and pats the Vulpix with it, charm tied to the end jingling-

[Vulpix] Happy little sounds as it jumps around the two other pokemon-

[eddy and Edward] -accidentally rolls the ball into the pokemon-

[Vulpix] Jumps in surprise before chasing after the ball with Eevee following-

[Doc] Smiles softly- Between kids and critters we're quickly becoming the cutest seed in the neighborhood.

[Dieno] Tries to follow the other pokemon-

[Doc] So where did Strangled get too?

[Silver] - He should still be down in my room...

[Doc] Ah, should I make him his own space? Or just give you another bed?

[Silver] - Ummmm...- Glances at Glitchy

[Glitchy] Well I'd think a space.. away from here would make him at least less angry... He's kind of... pretty pissed at you...

[Doc] Me? Why? Just general reasons?

[Cp] - Oh geez, I wonder why

[Doc] I'm the one that should be mad, he has tried to kill me before.

[CP] - Yes well at that point they believed you had brainwashed me

[Doc] I didn't say I was mad. And I did clean your mind of Insanity, so he's technically right- smug-

[CP] - Shut it

[Doc] Just smiles more because the words are mean, but oh so familiar. - Irregardless, I kinda want to check on him.

[Silver] - You haven't seen him yet, have you?

[Doc] We just kind of yelled at eachother, it wasn't very productive. Hey, I meant to ask you. Does wearing a Honedge like a normal sword have any effect on a person mentally or physically?

[Glitchy] Well- Hm... Depends on their energy level..

[Silver] - Honedge? Yeah, it will drain it's trainer life force...

[Doc] Say it's... ridiculiously high.

[Glitchy] I mean, Honedge's suck the life and energy from anyone they latch onto...

[Glitchy] High.. WE-ell.......

[Glitchy] I don't think it would really do much? If anything, it might be beneficial, if it's just... ridiculously high.

[Silver] - It would keep the person steady

[Doc] That, explains a lot. Well, Cp. You now have an excuse to have a weapon to hand at all times.

[CP] Growls a little- You're fucking kidding me...

[Doc] It explains quite a lot actually. I mean you won't learn to control yourself by wearing it, but it'll keep you from going bananas and over-exerting yourself in the meantime.

[CP] - No

[Doc] 'No' what?

[Glitchy] Although I wouldn't recommend Evolving it if you want to keep using it to.... keep him from having too much energy. Pretty sure it loses that ability when it becomes Doublade.

[CP] - I don't like the damn thing to start with!

[Doc] So keep it from fighting other pokemon? I might be able to tamper with it's code so it won't be able to evolve.

[Silver] - Knowing CP that might be best...

[Doc] Well what would you propse as an alternative Cp?

-Glitchy digs through his bag a bit-

[Glitchy] I think I've got an everstone in here somewhere if you want?

[CP] Just growls-

[Doc] Everstone? Will that fix it in one form?

[Glitchy] Yeah. And... here! -Hands off an everstone to Doc-

[Doc] How does it work? - Is making a copy just in case-

[Glitchy] Just give it to the Honedge, all Pokémon can have one held item.

[Ghastly] Phases through the wall with some of the hybrid babies-

[Silver] - Ummm, what are those?

[Doc] Can you at least pull out the Honedge so we can examine it Cp?

[Doc] Oh those?

[Doc] The Ghastly somehow manged to mate with a chain chomp that belongs to Cp and Lie.

[CP] With a grumble releases the Honedge-

[Doc] Offers the stone to the sword-

[Honedge] Floats around it a little before putting it's sheath on and grabbing the stone with it's sash-

[Doc] It really is rather pretty. And now you can use it to kick as much ass as is needed Cp.

[Honedge] Settles into it's usual spot on CP's leg-

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Doc] What's wrong now?

[CP] Glares at Doc-


	127. Solace

[Doc] But if it's an area effect it will drain everyone around him too. That could be dangerous, especially for his little brother.

[Glitchy] Hm... I suppose that is true. Then his best bet is with the Honedge, I think. I'll do some checking though just to make sure.

[Doc] That would be appreciated. They're really fascinating games, and these guys are a joy to have around. Even the Ghastly, though they seem to enjoy startling people. I wonder who the babies will take after?

[Glitchy] Likely the Ghastly, Mons tend to take after their mothers... But these aren't fully Mons... So..

[Doc] I'm a bit stuck on what to call them, any ideas? The species, not individual names.

[Glitchy] Not sure...

-Back at the Manor-

[EJ] Having sated his hunger is now sorting through the chest and organizing the organs inside-

[Solace] -Pokes his head into the room, making sure it's the right one before stepping in-

[EJ] Senses the new presence and can tell it's a Slender- Who's there?

[Solace] Its just me. Solace.

[EJ] - Oh Solace, what can I do for you?- EJ moves from the operating room into his bedroom to talk to the Slender

-Solace has tucked his hands together, idly looking around.-

[Solace] I'm here for the poor soul you were going to eat.

[EJ] - What about her? She's not going anywhere and she needs to recover medically

[Solace] And she would be better off with me to do so. Its not quite healthy to leave anyone with you, no offense.

[EJ] - You know I take good care of my victims until I eat them solace, she'll be fine

[Solace] Of course... But I would still like to see her. 

[Solace] ... And, unfortunately, I hate to tell you, you will not be eating her. I will be taking her off your hands.

[EJ] - What!? Why!?

[Solace] Because I assured I would. And because you have.... -Deep breath, soft exhale- far more than enough. This will not be much of a loss.

[EJ] Growls a little but does step aside-

[Solace] Hm... Unsurprising. -stepped in and sees the poor girl, still bound and gagged. He walks over and looks her over, noting the flower as he ungags her-

[Girl] - Oh please no, please, no more

[Solace] Shh... Shhh. It's fine... You're okay now. No one's going to hurt you anymore.

[Girl] Is trembling and whimpering in terror, the only thing keeping her from screaming is Lie's flower-

-Solace sits the girl up after unstrapping her, and tucks the flower into her hands carefully-

[Girl] - What... What are you g-going to do to me?

[Solace] I'm going to get you away from here, and you won't have to come back here.

[Girl] - Are you going to kill me?

[Solace] Of course not. Would you like a blanket, you must be cold. -gives a small gesture at her torn clothes and the way she'd shake slightly. Although, the shaking is probably from fear-

[Girl] - Why are you doing this?

-Despite the lack of an answer, Solace summons a thin blanket and gently wraps it around the girl-

[Solace] Because I care, and someone would feel much better if I did.

[Girl] - But... But...

[Solace] But...?

[Girl] Is so confused and scared she can't even begin to fathom why she's being treated kindly, especially since as far as she know's she's slated to die-

[Solace] -sigh- Well, either way, you aren't going to die, and you will be leaving here soon. I promise.

[Girl] Tugs the blanket a bit closer to herself- I... I will?

[Solace] Yes. You will.

[Girl] - But, how?

[Solace] I"ll be taking you from here. I'll need to do something first before I do, but I will be.

[Girl] Tenses a little- What... What are you going to do?

[Solace] Nothing you need to worry about, don't worry.

[Girl] - O-Okay...

-Solace gets up after a moment, offering a hand to the girl-

[Solace] Would you like to come with? I have to talk to someone and I doubt you want to stay here..

[Girl] - Alright...- Nervously takes Solace's hand

[Solace] -Leads her out, glancing at EJ as they pass. He frowns a bit but doesn't say anything to him. Now they were off to find someone.-

[EJ] Growls some as they pass-

[Girl] Scoots a bit closer to Solace-

-As the two head down the hall they pass many doors and soon reach Slender's own room, but Solace leads them past that to three other doors. One is painted in bright obnoxious colors, one carved with floral patterns and one seemingly very modern style door-

-Solace considers the doors before ultimately ending on the Modern one. Best choice. He knocks on the door softly three times.-

-There's shuffling from the other side and the sound of someone catching something before footsteps can be heard approaching. There's a small click as the door is unlocked and opened to reveal Trender, he has measuring tapes draped over his shoulders and a threaded needle held in one hand while a tendril holds the fabric he was working on-

[Trender] - Oh, Solace, I didn't realize you were here. What brings you over... And, with a human?

[Solace] This probably sounds really dumb.. but I need to know how to take someone as a Proxy. -Shuffles a bit- And Splendor's gone, Slender is busy, and I wouldn't trust Offender with anything more than a sock, maybe.

[Trender] - I see, you want this human to be your proxy... Very well, come inside

-Inside the room is mostly filled with mannequins, and one of Trender's proxies is folding some silk into a chest-

-Solace enters with the girl, glancing around the room for a few seconds.-

[Trender] Shuts the door behind them- Now then, each slender being creates a proxy differently, but there are two basic steps that they all follow. The first is the marking of the proxy. We each have our own marking which we use to help distinguish territory and such. This part is painful for the human as their body is accepting a very small sliver of our power. They will be ill for weeks afterwards and after being marked they cannot leave our side for too long. They become somewhat dependent on our presence. The strength of the slender being affects how long the proxy can be separated. For the oldest of our small group, such as Splender and Slender their proxies can remain away from them for months at a time, mine can manage a few weeks, and I don't think Offender really ever leaves his along much if only because he likes to annoy her. As for how long this proxy will be able to be away from you, I don't know. The second step is the naming of the proxy, they are not completely one until you have given a name. This name will define them hence forth

[Girl] Starts trembling a little again-

[Trender] - Are you sure you want to do this Solace?

[Solace] .... Yes, I'm sure.

[Trender] - Then focus your powers Solace, find a spot on her body to mark her and focus your power there. You'll have to make your mark permanent. I prefer sewing it into my proxy's skin if you wish to try that

[Trender] Offers a needle, already threaded-

[Solace] No thanks. -He looks at the girl before deciding ultimately that her back was where he wanted the mark- I think... the back will do.

[Trender] - It's best to expose the skin when you do this

[Trender] - Oh, and once you're done I can make your proxy a new outfit

[EJ] Angry, he goes looking through the house for Slender. He's far from happy about losing his victim and he finds Slender in the kitchen prepping food- Slender, may I have a word?

[Slender] - What is it?

[EJ] - That damn doctor is somehow responsible for me losing my latest victim, Solace has claimed the girl...

[Slender] - I see, I apologize EJ, but you know there's very little I can do about that at the moment. We have more pressing matters, such as how the SCP almost ended up on our doorstep.

[EJ] - But Slender!

[Slender] - No buts! EJ, we can address this issue once I've dealt with this problem. However I do have a job for you. While the threat of the SCP being so close is so large, I want you to help guard Sally. Take her to where Splender is and stay with them until I give you the all clear, do you understand?

[EJ] Growling a bit- Yes sir

[Slender] - Besides, where you'll be going is where that doctor is

[EJ] Perks up a little- It is?

[Slender] Nods- Yes

[EJ] - Very well, when do Sally and I leave?


	128. Peacock

[Lie] Crouches down to roll the ball back to Eddy and Edward-

[eddy and Edward] -eddy jumps on top of the ball to lay on it as it rolls around with eddy attached Edward helping it roll-

[Lie] Giggles a little-

[gem] -come into the room and picks up the ball so eddy is on top of it and tries to look under it- where eddy go? Edward have you seen your brother?

[Lie] - I don't know Gem

[eddy and Edward] -eddy is patting gem's hands that are holding the ball he is on while she pretends to no notice while Edward decides to speak English- Ball

[gem] it's good to see you lie also Edward you need to help me find your brother first then we can play with the ball.

[Lie] - I'm sorry I can't help Gem

[eddy and Edward] -eddy climbs across her arms and latches to her face Edward laughing how silly it looks-

[Lie] - Oh look, there he is

[gem] there you are we where looking for you.

[Splender] Comes into the room- Hello everyone!

[gem] -takes eddy off her face and puts him and the ball down- hello splender how are you.

[Splender] - Very good!

[eddy and Edward] -wave hello to splender-

[Splender] Waves a tendril at the two small enders-

[jewel] -manages to get back inside the castle she is looking for Slenderman-

[Splender] - I could feel all the happy emotions here, it was too tempting of a feast to pass up

[jewel] -sneaks into the corner of the room trying not to be noticed by anyone-

[Lie] - You're always welcome around here Splender, you know that

[Splender] - Oh yes, that I do know

[gem] do you ever get stomach aches from all the happiness around?

[Splender] - No, I don't, why do you ask?

[gem] because it's always so happy here I wouldn't be surprised if you have ever ate to much and it made your stomach hurt.

[Splender] Laughs before stiffening- I see... Doc? There's a favor I must ask... Or rather my brother wishes one from you...

[Doc] Hmm? - Xe was watching the little ones play and spaced out. - Oh! Hey Splender.

[Splender] - My brother wishes to send Sally into my care while he deals with the SCP, he's not happy with how close they've gotten to the manor. He'd also be sending someone else to help with Sally as well...

[Doc] I see... Does he understand that the caretaker might get purged accidently just from contact with the pastas that chose to stay?

[Splender] - Most likely, but he also says that we are not to force them to remain here...

[Doc] That's fair, Sally needs to come by anyway. We need to make her digital. The packet I gave her will last for several years but time seems to move oddly in both the manor and on the server, so it's best not to dink around.

[Splender] - I'll let my brother know, he'll probably send them after they eat this evening

[CP] - He could just send someone who's already been purged you know

[Doc] Do I even want to know who he's sending?

[Splender] - I don't know, he may not have decided yet

[jewel] -is listening to doc and splender carefully from the shadows of the room-

[CP] - So who wants to make the opening back to the manor?

[Doc] leans back in Deerheart's lap. - Oh well, I think we can handle one more rogue pasta.

[Lie] - From what you've said it sounds like Stevie will have somebody his own age to play with too

[Doc] Yeah, she's a just a cute little girl. Tea parties, shoulder rides, her teddy bear looks like it's seen combat and her head bleeds when she's upset; but normal otherwise.

[CP] - Pretty much

[Lie] - Well, we might as well prepare for their arrival...

[Doc] Gets up and gives Deerheart a quick peck. - I guess I'll go tell the boys we may have hostile company tonight. - Xe heads down to the lab, passing the tank and cages- TLOT? Steve?

-There's a bit of commotion and something green and blue nearly knocks the Doctor into the lava pit- 

[Doc] Fuck! What the Nether was that?!-

[TLOT] Comes up the stairs at a dead run- Did you see where it it went? 

[Doc] Points back the way they came -

[Steve] Comes up too, panting from taking the stairs two at a time. 

[TLOT] Takes off after the thing-

[Steve] Hey Doc. 

[Doc] Did I... miss something?

[Steve] He finished with the peacock, but it's rather... aggressive. We weren't sure what kind of temperment it should have and I think he overdid it.

[Doc] Oh great. Is it dangerous?

[Steve] No idea. I mean, it can't really hurt TLOT anyway, just peck him and piss him off.

[Doc] I guess we can put it in the cage the wither skeleton was in....

[Steve] Shall we go check on him? 

[Doc] Sure- follows-

[TLOT] Is wrestling with the large bird in the middle of the lab as it beats at his face with it's wings. 

[Doc] Is watching carefully and hoping TLOT doesn't break anything.

[TLOT] Swears a string of binary that causes some of the floor blocks to flip to obsidian as the bird pecks him in one eye. He smacks at it reflexitively and it hits the side of the steps as he stumbles against the table. The others rush to his aid as the bird escapes up the steps.

[Doc] Let me see it! 

[TLOT] Moves his hands, wincing and grimacing. His injury isn't visible, he's just mad and it hurts enough to make him squint. - Prick bird... I'm going to dismantle the damn thing if I get my hands on it. Or at least give it a blunt beak.

[Steve] Hugs him- are you okay? - As his husband nods wearily.

[Doc] Pulls a block of ice from creative and passes it to him- here, just hold this on it until the stinging stops. 

[TLOT] Thanks Doc. Hey... sorry for setting that little monster loose in the house...

[Doc] Now that, my friend, is something I have no right to give you any shit about. 

[TLOT] Heh.


	129. Sally and Ej Arrive Jewels Tea Party

[Solace] Looks down at the trembling woman. - I'm sorry about this, but I can't just let you go now, you've seen and heard too much that needs to be kept secret. I'm not going to lie and say this won't hurt either, but the pain will fade.   
[Girl] Whimpers and wants to shrink away, but there's nowhere to run.   
[Solace] Pulls her shirt down in the back and lays a hand across the back of her neck -   
[Girl] Lets out a cry as her being is infused with just the tiniest part of Solace, filling the tattered hole in her aura where the parasite was draining her. The touch leaves a blackened mark, and she staggers under the weight of it.   
[Solace] Catches her shoulders and whispers in her ear - You will now be known as Luna. Forget what was. You are mine now. But fear not, for I am a kind master.

[Doc] Comes back upstairs - I'm so burned out, I need a recharge the old fashioned way. Deerheart can I borrow you? Lie you might want to come as well. Bring Cp I'm sure he'll have a good chuckle if I fail.

[Lie] - Oh, alright

[Deer] - Coming love- skips over to follow Doc

[Doc] I hate to out you, but this will be easier if you shift forms- is leading them over to the bit of desert just beyond the shrine-

[Doc] Gets them outside and stretches in the sun, Xe shakes out hir mane and talks to Deerheart in a whisper- I mean, you don't have too if you don't want too, I can have Lie do it instead. I need some admin commands quick fired off is all.

[Doc] Steps on something sharp and jerks hir paw away suddenly- Ow!

[Deer] While still small decides to look at what Doc just stepped on-

[Doc] Diggs the sand out from around the gnarly block and pulls it up. - What in the world? It looks like mangled glass.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] No clue. But it has a block name. What the Nether Is a fulgarite?

[CP] - No idea

[Deer] Shrugs and shifts into her larger form as well-

[Doc] I'll look it up later.

[Lie] - Er... Deer?

[Deer] - Yes?

[Lie] - When did this happen?

[Deer] - Oh, recently, do you like it?

[Lie] - Well, yes, but it's just a bit of a surprise, that's all

[Doc] Gives her an amorous bump like a happy cat- she wears it like she was born too it. I'm am so smitten, and not just because she lets me do my mad scientist impression and actually enjoys the results

[Lie] - I can see that, so why did you want us out here Doc?

[Doc] The usual reasons, you know I like a witness when I do stupid things- grins

[CP] - Oh joy

[Doc] Deerheart, could you give me a lightning strike? Don't use the execute command and try to keep it near this chunk- hunkers down like a cat-

[Deer] Sticks her tongue out in concentration and does as Doc asks-

[Doc] Is suddenly gone, darting after the Lightning as it falls with hir jaws wide. Xe falls just shy and the Lightning hits the sand, fusing it into another gnarled block, - damn so close, we'll at least we know what a fulgarite is now. Could you hit it again darling?

[Deer] - Different spot?

[Doc] Random spot, it's not a challenge otherwise

[Deer] Grins and sets off the command again-

[Doc] Is off again, too fast to see, charging the strike as it falls and catching it with hir teeth, the shock thrills through hir and Xe drops to the ground crackling with energy and bouncing on hir paws. - YES, do it again!

[Deer] Sets off two near simultaneously-

[Doc] Manages to catch one head on and laughs wildly - hey Cp! Since I shared with you I bet you're the only other person here who could catch the Lightning.Though you'd likely have to take your sword off first!

[CP] - I'm not joining in this stupidity

[Doc] Awww, is he big tough brine afraid of a little server static?

[CP] Glares venomously-

[Doc] Is sparkling with mischief and wiggles hir tail like a beckoning hand

[CP] - No

[Doc] Awww, sorry Lie. I guess Cps not fast enough to run with the big dragons- winks

[CP] - Shut up asshole, at least I can teleport without having to teleport to someone

[Doc] Is too buzzed and hyper to be hurt, Xe mines being struck and staggers dramatically

[Deer] Laughs as she sets off more bolts-

[Doc] Jumps up and darts away like a dog after a thrown stick, laughing wildly the whole time.

[Lie] Is laughing softly as she watches-

[Doc] zooms back by Deerheart and gives her a sloppy lick-a That was perfect! I feel like I could pick up an entire chunk and toss it in the bay!

[Deer] - Well I wouldn't advise that

[Doc] Well I never would, but I'm pumped! Bring on the pastas! - practically bouncing

[CP] - You'll probably need that energy for Sally...

[Doc] Why do you say that? She seemed pretty calm the last time I saw her, and Splender is the one offering to babysit. I'm more worried about whoever her bodyguard proves to be.

[CP] - Eh, it will probably be a proxy

[Doc] Shrugs and bounces around him playfully. Xe pats Cp with a paw.

[CP] Sets himself on fire-

[Lie] - CP, even I think that's a little dramatic right now

[Doc] Ease up big guy, I'm just being playful.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Gets in a little ball with hir mouth just out of his reach. - no.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Grins-

[Deer] Is giggling-

[Lie] Is trying to stifle her laughter-

[Doc] Uses hir tail tip to give Cp a little tap on the shoulder

[CP] Swats it away-

[Doc] Sinks backward into the ground with a grin-

[CP] Suspects something and takes to the air, high enough that Doc would need to be completely out of the ground to swat at CP-

[Doc] Is making loops underground so hir head and back slide above it like a dolphin as xe travels through the sandblocks-

[Lie] - Come on CP please come back down

[CP] - No

[Doc] Suddenly shoots straight up under him and stops so he's standing on the tip of hir snout as xe hovers impossibly, standing on the airblocks like a startled prarie dog - tah da!

[CP] Goes to punch Doc's nose out of annoyance-

[Doc] Falls backwards dramatically and skitters to the ground like a leaf on a winding path. - He's so grumpy.

[Lie] - Which is surprising considering what we were just doing a few hours ago...

[Doc] Ah, did you guys have fun with your little black bag of tricks?

[Lie] Immediately regrets bringing it up-

[Deer] - Ooooo yes, do tell!

[Doc] Hunkers into a ball again and somehow manages to get hir chin in hir paws to assume a listening pose. - Oh yes!

[Lie] - NO!

[Doc] Kisses Deerheart with a giggle. - Lie you're as cute as a kitten when you blush like that.

[Lie] Embarrassed noises-

[Doc] You can come down Cp. I won't bug you.

[CP] Slowly makes his way down, still suspicious-

[Doc] Look I'm sitting quietly, all feet in view, nothing up my sleeves. Not bothering anyone.

[CP] - You don't even have sleeves in this form

[Doc] Hence even more innocent. Though, I could if I wanted too. Kangaroo pockets and such...

[CP] Growls a little as he lands next to his mate-

[Doc] Puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr

[Doc] Picks up one of the fulgarites. Xe's turning it around like a ball. - I wonder why we've never seen this before? I haven't felt the system update since the snowstorm and I would have noticed it before now. 

[Deer] - Who knows, but it certainly is interesting

[Doc] Ah, I'll find a use for them later. I wonder when our guests will arrive?

[Splender] Comes skipping over- My house is all ready now!

[Doc] Just putting in more beds and stuff Splender? Do you have enough regular food? 

[Splender] - I think so...

[Doc] You let me know if you run short or need anything else I can give you. Okay?

[Splender] - Okie dokie!

[Splender] Tenses a little- Oh! Looks like it's time!

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Doc] Shrinks down and gives Deerheart a little pat on the foot. - Might want to do the same. She's pretty little.

[Deer] - Oh, okay- Shifts back to normal as well

[Splender] - CP? What are you waiting for?

[Doc] Waiting for? You can do it without him, remember?

[Splender] - OH YEAH!- Starts concentrating, his tendrils flexing behind him

-After a few moments an opening is made and the smell of the manor comes through-

[Doc] Little cough at the smell-

[Splender] Kneels down and opens his arms-

[Sally] - SPLENDY! She rushes through and hugs Splender, slowly coming through behind her is EJ, carrying his and Sally's stuff

[Doc] It's everything xe can do not to groan at the sight of Ej.

[EJ] Snarls behind his mask at Doc-

[Sally] Looks around in awe- It's so pretty!

[Deer] Makes a small cough and gestures towards the hole-

[Splender] - OH! right!- He shuts the hole- Sorry miss Deer

[Doc] Hello Sally, nice to see you again. I got to see your house before, what do you think of mine? - Makes a humble gesture to the sprawling castle and shrine behind hir.

[Sally] - COOL!

[Doc] Nods a bit grimly - Ej...

[EJ] Flips Doc off-

[jewel] -is on a white horse with iron armor she has lost control of and falls off next to the group as the horse run a few block more before stopping-

[Lie] From years of experience grabs the horse- Whoa now, easy there

[Doc] Glances at Jewel and gives Sally an affectionate pat on the head before hissing at Ej. - There are a few humans here. You are not allowed to eat them. If you brought no food with you, tell me now and I'll provide it.

[EJ] - And why shouldn't I eat from them? Because of you I lost my victim!

[Doc] Growls- Because they're under the protection of several Herobrine's, including me. And I gave you more then enough of myself to make up for that.

[jewel] -gets up off the ground brushing some of the sand off of her cloak she manages to see the others but notices sally the most- hello sally how are you.

[EJ] - It's not the same, the thrill of hunting and dissecting is so wonderful, and you took that away

[Sally] - Jewel! Wanna play tea party?

[jewel] do you have your tea set? I made a table back at my place we could use.

[Doc] Too bad. I'll keep my word not to trap you, but this is a sanctuary and I won't allow you to hurt anyone.

[Sally] Nods- It's in my bag that papa packed!

[jewel] let me get my horse first then we can go play -walks over to lie and her horse which has a the name tag A.I. Circuit.-

[Lie] Is frowning- Jewel... Where did you get this horse?

[EJ] - Watch me you bastard

[Doc] Don't test me Ej, I may be meek in your manor, but here, I'm a god.

[jewel] I tamed it why would you care?

[Lie] - Because it looks like one of mine...- The plants around Lie are beginning to stir

[EJ] There's a glint of a scalpel in his hoodies pocket-

[Doc] Don't even think about it.

[EJ] - Do you really think you're faster than me?

[Doc] I had lightning for breakfast. Ask Cp.

[EJ] Growls again-

[Sally] - I want a pony!

[CP] - Don't bother EJ, hir specialty is like BEN's, but xe can move faster

[Doc] So behave yourself and we'll all have a nice time.

[jewel] I found the horse why am I even talking to you any way I only came to the area to see if I could get my ax-mace back from splendor.

[Doc] Turns to Jewel- Are you going to stop trying to hit people with it?

[EJ] The moment Doc's back is turned he launches a scalpel at hir-

[jewel] do zombies and skeletons and creepers count as people?

[Splender] - EJ!

[Doc] Just isn't there anymore-

[Doc] Is suddenly next to Jewel- YES. Anything wearing a sweater is off limits! And you're not to touch the skeleton who runs the brine bar either!

[CP] Lunges to stop the scalpel from hitting Lie and growls deeply at EJ-

[Doc] Geeze, sorry Lie. I didn't realize you were behind me.

[jewel] -pushes doc out of her face- I wasn't talking about those I am talking about the ones that don't and have been attacking me.

[Lie] - It's okay, what about your hand CP?

[CP] - It's fine

[Doc] Is pushed- Oh, yeah, you can kill those. Cp? Let me see it. Oh wait! I want to show you something anyway! Don't pull it out!

[CP] - Oh what now?

[jewel] splenderman may I please have my ax-mace? -walks the horse over to splenderman-

[Splender] - Do you absolutely swear not to attack anything your not supposed to?

[Doc] You should be able to do one of my tricks now, but I didn't want to injure you just to test it. - Takes a hold of the wrist of his injured hand and streches his fingers so the punctured palm is flat out. - Push forward, you can feel all around the scalpel, shove it out of your hand.

[jewel] yea I don't feel like it.

[CP] - Pretty sure it's just easier to yank it out Doc

[Doc] No, just humor me. The skin should close behind it as it comes out.

[Splender] Very well, but if you do anything your not supposed to with it I'm taking it back- He hands the weapon over

[jewel] -she puts the weapon on her belt before turning to sally- do you still want to have the tea party?

[Sally] - MMHM!

[CP] Frowns and concentrates, the scalpel oving a lttle-

[jewel] then lets go to my place just hand me the bag with the tea set I will carry it.

[Sally] Runs over and grabs her smaller bag-

[Doc] Come on, you can do it. Master this and you can push a sword out of yourself and have it clatter down without even leaving a hole.

[EJ] Is interested but standing back a ways-

[CP] The scalpel wiggles and then falls out-

[jewel] -takes the bag from sally-would you like to ride A.I. Circuits my horse?

[Sally] - YES!

[Doc] Bravo! - Inspects his palm. - Now that's progress.

[CP] Shoves doc's face away, storming towards EJ-

[jewel] -lifts sally on to the horse and starts to lead the horse to her house-

[Doc] Shakes hir head but keeps smiling. Xe turns to Lie. - I feel like he earned this extra toughness, I wanted to reward him for the much better person he's become.

[Lie] - And I think EJ is about to get the crap beaten out of him

[Splender] Follows Jewel and Sally-

[Doc] Now I'm all nostalgic... glad it's not me for a change. 

[jewel] -doesn't mind splendor following-

[EJ] Realizes that CP's pissed and makes a run for it-

[CP] - GET BACK HERE YOU FREAKING CANNIBAL!

[Doc] Nods to Deerheart and Lie before jogging after them.

[Lie] - I think Jewel stole one of my horses...

[EJ] Is darting every which way, trying to find some angle to attack CP at-

[Doc] Is just trotting behind them. - Hey Ej, you might have to just man up and take your medicine this time.

[EJ] Ducks behind the edge of the Wither gym, crouching low once out of sight, he holds a scalpel up where he figures CP will end up being and he's right, as CP comes around the corner the scalpel digs into him

[CP] Grunts a bit before flipping himself around, his fists engulfed in fire however in the brief moment of his changing direction EJ had lunged at him, digging the scalpels into CP's chest

[EJ] Chuckles darkly as he smells the fresh blood his mind switching to hunger mode-

[CP] Punches EJ right in the mask-

[EJ] Is thrown back, tumbling through the sand with a grunt, a small portion of his mask breaks away from the force of the hit as EJ growls at CP. The two pasta's are now just staring each other down. EJ knows he's not going to win but his pride is being stubborn-

[Doc] Catches up to them - Is that sufficent for both of your prides?

[EJ] Snarls-

[CP] - Careful Doc, he's still infected

[Doc] I know, I was just asking a question. But you know I'm far more confident here then on Slenders turf anyway.

[EJ] - The fuck do you mean infected?

[Doc] You're carrying a parasite. An entity that posesses and sometimes controls Creepypastas. She's the spirit of Insanity.

[EJ] - Sounds useful

[Doc] Eyebrow - You like being someone else's puppet?

[EJ] - I'm no puppet

[Doc] Scoffs a bit- Just because she doesn't use you all the time doesn't mean you aren't a puppet. And the Slenders know about it, they just don't tell you guys. They use it to keep you alive since they don't have a way of their own to act as a a substitute.

[EJ] - Then it's useful, simple as that

[Doc] I disagree. Being digital is a much better solution. Hey Cp? Why don't you get rid of those scalpels? I bet you've got the hang of it now.

[CP] Just yanks the scalpels out-

[Doc] Sighs- you're so stubborn.

[EJ] His mouth can be drawn into a scowl from his broken mask- Hey! Those things can break! Be careful!

[Doc] Then that's another place where I have the advantage- Xe clicks on a fallen scalpel and suddenly has a fan of them in hir hand, the points glittering in the sun-

[EJ] Growls a bit, he's very much on edge and onry-

[Doc] Feeling a bit irritable? Can I get you anything?

[EJ] - How about you fuck off and go die in some rotting hole somewhere!

[Doc] Elbows Cp lightly - Now he's making me nostalgic again.

[CP] - Shut it

[Doc] Giggles a bit- Look, I'm not trying to be an ass. I actually want to help. A couple of your fellows have already accepted it, and even stayed when I gave them the choice to leave.

[EJ] - You mean you made them weaker? I've noticed how much more slowly Jeff and Jane move, their bodies aren't responding as they should be and it causes more work for me

[Doc] What do you mean 'as they should be'? They're indestructable, they just need to relearn how to fight without outside assistance.

[EJ] - Their moves are sluggish and don't pack the punch they normally have, they have a noticeable drop in stamina and their accuracy with their weapons has also dropped

[Doc] Then buy a copy of one of the Matrix games and put their asses in it. Make them do training simulations if it's so important.

[EJ] - They were fine until you got a hold of them!

[Doc] Then we'll agree to disagree. I certainly don't think Lost Silver was 'fine' before I worked on him.

[EJ] He wasn't so much for fighting asshole, but his ability to manipulate someone's emotions was one of the strongest in the group

[Doc] Who says it isn't still that way? He's lost nothing in power that I've seen. And he's certainly got a big dose of confidence with four new limbs and all his colors back.

[EJ] Groans- His abilities are far less effective when his colors are there!

[Doc] But he's happy! Doesn't that mean anything to you?

[EJ] - We are pasta's! The only time we experience happiness is when we have a satisfying kill!

[Doc] Then you've no right to call yourself a doctor. Our mission is to heal.

[EJ] - Which I do, I heal my comrades... Sometimes the same one multiple times a day if they're being stupid

[Doc] But you don't care about their mental health. That's discraceful.

[EJ] - Yeah well I never exactly got to those courses while at medical school!

[Doc] Well I've taken tons of psych classes, so then you should defer to the expert opinion. Besides, you're also insane, so your analysis of it is tainted by a skewed viewpoint. My approach is holistic. 

[EJ] Growls at Doc rather loudly and menacingly-

[Doc] Ah, violence, the refuge of someone who just lost an argument.

[CP] Is just calmly watching all of this-

[EJ] Is ready to lunge at Doc to attack hir-

[EJ] Lunges at Doc, his mouth opening ready to bite-

[Doc] Suddenly transforms so that Ej slams into the top of hir head, getting a mouthful of hair before being head-butted backwards onto the sand.

[EJ] - The fuck!?

[CP] Breaks into laughter-

[Doc] Large dragonish yawn- He's funny when he's confused. I thought you'd like that Cp. - grins

[CP] - Face it EJ, xe's got you beat

[EJ] His mask having fallen off when Doc flung him is snarling and crouched , facing Doc-

[Doc] Smiles happily - Slender said to play nice with you. So I'm perfectly happy to let you run around with Sally and do whatever until it's time for you to head back. I only need to make her digital so she doesn't have to worry about the packet I gave her wearing out. Other then that- Spreads hir paws- I have an open sechdule the rest of the week.

[EJ] - I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU AND EAT YOU!

[Doc] Flaps hir jaw in time to imitate the last part of his yell - I think not. Anyway, server rules are simple, - ticks off on hir claws- No stealing, no griefing, and absolutely no eating people!

[EJ] - So you'd rather I starve? Because that is literally all I'm capable of eating!

[Doc] I said I would give you food. What's your favorite organ?

[CP] - Kidney's

[EJ] Salivates a little just at the mention of them-

[Doc] Rolls over for a minute, they're isolating the human part of their code that exists outside the digital world, and extends a paw with a very messy stack of pixelated kidneys, while looking at him upside-down - Here you go!

[EJ] Growls and swats them away- I'd rather hunt for myself

[Doc] Rolls back over and collects the floating items before bouncing the stack at Ej so that it vanishes into his inventory. - Don't be an ungrateful tit. I'm not going to let you hunt humans. The grand majority here are small children. I may be a dragon sometimes, but I'm not a fucking monster.

[EJ] - But kid's kidney's taste so good!

[Doc] Tough beans. I'll follow you the whole time you're here if I have too. 

[EJ] Growls-

[Doc] Besides, they're still recovering emotionally after being saved from LJ's horrible circus, I'm not letting you terrorize them.

[EJ] - LJ's zombie kids are here?

[Doc] Most of their souls flew free, but the remaining ones are human again, thank you.

[EJ] - I guess there's plenty of food for me there then

[Doc] Well I guess I'm all booked up then. I'm not letting you out of my sight.

[CP] - We could always just have TLOT squish him...

[Doc] Laughs- Yeah, but he'd get bored of holding the little pest down. And he likes to sleep more then I do.

[CP] - Just a thought Doc

-A small blue blob with a long tail glides down over to the group, revealing itself as Glitchy's mew. It glides around CP a few times.-

[Honedge] Vibrates in warning at the Mew-

[Mew] Mmmm. -Ignores the Honedge and lands on Cps head, looking at the group carefully.-

[Honedge] Unwraps it's sash and swats at Mew-

-Mew bats at the Honedge, thinking it a game rather than a threat.-

[Honedge] Unsheaths itself and points it's blade at Mew-

[Mew] Eww... -Regards the blade before hopping from its spot, looking to perch on EJ instead-

[EJ] Immediately swipes a scalpel at it-

[Mew] -Makes a very offended noise and glides back, digging through the move pool before launching a barrage of bubbles at EJ-

[EJ] - YOU LITTLE FUCKER!

[Mew] Ehehehe

-Mew repeats it, but focuses the bubbles at EJ's face because the pokemon is a dick.-

[EJ] - STOP THAT!

[Doc] Now you've got me all curious about your own issues EJ, does drinking blood help you any?

[EJ] - Only if I'm really desperate

-Mew glides over to Doc and attempts to land on their head.-

[Doc] Ah it was just a thought, our native Herobrine basically bleeds liquid life-force that tastes like coffee.

[Doc] Gives the Mew in hir mane a questioning look

[EJ] - Coffee makes me sick

[CP] - Anything other than organs or human body parts makes you sick EJ

[Mew] Eeeewww...

[Doc] Okay, just floating ideas to get a better read on your condition. I don't know much about your history. You have some nonhuman features. How did this happen?

[EJ] - Sacrifice

[Doc] As in you made one? Or you were one?

[EJ] - I was one, the... process didn't go as planned

[Doc] So I take it you either merged with with whatever the sacrifice was too, or took on its features?

[EJ] - Took features, it was a cannibalistic god with no eyes

[Doc] I'm sorry, you know I can do plastic surgery really easily if you want me to fix it. Just to give you an idea of what I can do: I made this body myself from raw pixels.

[EJ] - I have no desire to be changed

[Doc] Not even a more ornate mask?

[Doc] And what would have happened if the sacrifice had gone as intended?

[EJ] - I'd be dead and they'd be servants of his getting what ever they wanted so long as they did as he said

[Doc] So I'm guessing this wasn't your idea... Oh gods this wasn't one of those horrible hazing things was it?

[EJ] - No, there was a small cult on campus and I just happened to be the one they grabbed

[Doc] Jokes on them huh? Should I assume you ate them?

[EJ] - No shit idiot

[Doc] No need to be nasty, I'm not gonna pass judgment on you for killing in deft defense. Fuck em, in that case.

[CP] - He'd already been turned into what he is now when he did it Doc

[EJ] - The process was, excuse the pun but, blindingly painful, it changed the composition of what my body is able to consume, my skin pigmentation, and gave me my new name, Eyeless Jack

[Doc] You have my sympathy and help if you ever change your mind. I'm sorry that happened to you. And I understand your reaction too, I can afford to be casual about people trying to kill me since it's basically impossible.

[EJ] - I don't fucking care about you asshole

[Doc] Someone who's now a very good friend of mine used to say the same thing.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] It's funny how things work out

[EJ] - Just get the fuck out of my way- He starts storming off

[CP] Floats closer to Doc- You're gonna have BEN or LJ touch him soon, aren't you

[Doc] Eventually yes, I must admit I'm rather curious about his condition. And he seems much weaker then you ever were. I'll just keep an eye on him for now so he doesn't hurt anyone. He'll eventually get hungry and I'll be close by to provide. I actually feel a bit sorry for him.

[CP] - His methods usually rely more on stealth than anything else. He'll sneak into people's bedrooms, slit their throats and then open them up to eat them

[Doc] Notice that he gave me more detail on his condition the you even knew about, there has to be some part of him that wants to be better

[CP] Scoffs- Doc he finds his own condition interesting and is still exploring it himself, seeing how far he can push things and stuff. He loves what he is

[Doc] Better does not mean human, if he wants to be an eyeless demon thing that's whatever. But I won't tolerate him torturing people.

[CP] - Good luck with that

[Doc] I still intend to purge him Cp, but I wonder how Slender would react if I didn't do it on this trip?

{CP] - He'd be highly suspicious and probably a bit relieved

[Doc] I think the shape of that. He's trusting me with both of them and it might be worth it in the long run to keep him on his toes.

[CP] - Then you'll have your hands full so long as they're here...

[Doc] It's okay, I've got lots of energy. Are you going to help? My arguing him seemed to amuse you at least.

[CP] - I'll probably end up being busy watching Stevie and Sally

[Doc] Markus can help you with that I'm sure. I know you'll hate the notion, but please him close by you for safety, okay? I'll alert the other humans to stick by their more powerful friends until EJ is off the server.

[Doc] Shit... If EJ hurts Steve I'll be sending what's left of him back to Slender in a bucket.

[CP] - Must I watch Notch?

[Doc] Stevie likes to keep him close by, and it makes the most sense for you to do it. I mean unless you want Lie to watch him instead?

[CP] Groans- This is going to be so very tedious

[Doc] Ah, it's just diplomacy, as the owner of a mob army you should be used to this kind of thing.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] Is watching EJ and composing a note for the chat so everyone is aware of the danger.

[EJ] Is digging through his bag looking for a spare mask-

[Doc] Fires off the note and pats Cp on the back with hir tail- thank you Cp. - Xe says sweetly- I knew I could count on you.

[CP] - I hate you so much right now

[Doc] I like you too. - Shakes hir mane - no hard feelings mew, but please get off of me

[Mew] Mmmmewww -Sounds vaguely disappointed as they get off Doc/ gliding around their head-

[Doc] Trots after EJ - want me to fix your mask?

[EJ] - I have others- He pulls out a fresh one which doesn't have the black markings dribbling from the eye sockets

[Doc] Ah, so should I show you around? As I said some of your friends are here if you want to check on them

[EJ] Takes his broken mask off and places the fresh one on- No thanks, I don't need any guide

-Mew flies off back toward the castle to find it's trainer.-

[Doc] Well I'm not going to leave you alone anyway. I was just offering.

[EJ] Growls as he walks off, carrying his bag and Sally's remaining one-

[Doc] Just follows quietly for a few minutes before speaking, - Splenders house is that way

[EJ] - Don't care, my job is to watch Sally- He pauses to sniff the air every once in awhile

[Doc] Well presumably she's going to sleep in his house, don't you want to drop off the luggage?

[EJ] - It can wait- There's a bit of a thick black substance dripping from EJ's eyes

[Doc] is watching him closely

[EJ] Isn't bothered by the substance dripping down his mask as he follow's Sally's scent towards Jewel's place-

[Doc] offers him a square of fabric- handkerchief?

[EJ] - For what?

[Doc] For your eyes, you've got weepy eye like a kitty with a cold.

[EJ] Reaches up and wipes away a bit of the black gunk after removing his glove- You mean this stuff? It's constant

[Doc] well you can keep the square I can always make more

[EJ] - I don't fucking need it

[Doc] bounces the square of fabric into his inventory as well and keeps following with a shake of hir head

[EJ] Growls in warning at Doc-

[EJ] Wipes the substance off onto his pants before putting his glove back on-

[Doc] Flicks hir tongue at him -pppppbbbth- oh yes I suggested you wipe the funk off your face, how could I be so awful?

[EJ] - Because it's pointless, you think I haven't tried in the past? Fuck we still haven't figured out what it is

[Doc] mind if I take a sample? For science of course.

[EJ] Would roll his eyes if he had any- Fine, but this stuff is sticky and will stain things

[Doc] Fashiona a sand block into a glass jar and passes it to him.

[Doc] Makes a lid from some spare iron pixels and gives him that as well

[EJ] Lifts his mask and bends forwards so the substance dribbles into the bottle before handing it back to Doc. the substance seems to absorb any light that lands on it and is thick and slow moving-

[Doc] Interesting, what have you tested for so far?

[EJ] - Just about everything I could think of. I try to get a chemical reading of it and get nothing in return as well

[Doc] Okay, I'll try a few things and let you know what I find. Does it show any chemical reactions to other substances? And what kind of decay rate Does it have?

[EJ] - It decays very slowly, as in it took a year for there to be only stains on a mask I wore fore a day specifically for that experiment. As for reactions to other substances, it doesn't seem to have any

[Doc] Does the amount of dripping have any relation to your environment or personal health?

[EJ] - It's thicker when I'm hungry, comes more quickly when I'm angry

[Doc] Has pulled up a small heads up display and is hopping along on three feet as Xe takes furious notes- I'm having a thought, pretend you're a rubber duck for a moment. You're not the thing they were trying to sacrifice you too, just a humanized version so the actual creature the goo must serve some purpose. It seems to flow freely on your person but you say it's sticky off of it, and it changes with your hunger... Maybe it's something used to line a lair? Like a glue trap for prey?

[EJ] - I don't know, the other's say it smell rotten though, even joked how it could be the old liquefied remains of my eyes

[Doc] Well that's a bit mean, and certainly not helpful. Unless you have a touch of zombie about you I doubt it's rotting eyeball- Xe sniffs his face - and I don't smell vitreous fluid, rotten or otherwise.

[EJ] Leans away from Doc-

[Doc] Ease up, I don't bite. Heh heh, unless people ask.

[EJ] - Fuck off

[EJ] Sniffs a bit more loudly and makes a bee line for the cave that Jewel took Sally into-

-inside the cave there are a few signs she put up to try ands scare passerby's away, with a gate that stops mobs from getting to the main area, a pen for her horse, a farm, and two door that lead to where jewel lives.-

[Sally] Can be heard laughing from one room-

[EJ] Goes towards the sound without hesitation, opening the door without knocking-

[jewel] -stands up in a defensive manner then sits back down after realizing it's only EJ- I would offer you a seat but I only made three chairs.

[Splender] Is awkwardly sitting in the third with a tiny plastic pink teacup in his fingers, he waves a tendril in greeting-

[EJ] - That's fine- EJ puts the bags down and leans against the wall

[jewel] -drinks from the tiny cup she has-

[Sally] Is happily pouring more "tea" for Splender- Here you go Splendy!

[Splender] - Why thank you Sally

[jewel] so jack what do you think of my place?

[EJ] - Eh, could be cleaner

[jewel] it's hard to keep clean with out any cleaning supplies. -puts her cup down- could I have some more sally.

[Sally] - Okay!- She pours more- Oh no! I think we're out...

[jewel] oh no.

[Sally] - What will we do?

[Splender] - Why, I'll just make more! Ta-Da!

[Sally] - Yay!

[jewel] -she has gone quiet but is still drinking the tea-

[Sally] - Jewel, when can we play together with Jane again?

[jewel] maybe when we are all in the same area.

[Sally] - Awwww...

[Splender] - Cheer up Sally, here there are other children your age to play with!

[Sally] - Really!?

[Splender] - Mmhm, including CP's little brother!

[jewel] i'm still not happy about all the humans but they will die on their own ways anyway.

[Splender] - Jewel!

[EJ] - Between the two of us we could probably kill a few Jewel

[Splender] - EJ NO!

[jewel] what I don't want to get involved just let there clocks tic out.

[EJ] - That isn't like you Jewel

[jewel] I just don't want splendor taking my ax mace again.

[Splender] - Which I will do, speaking of which, EJ, hand them over

[EJ] - No

[Splender] - EJ, give me your scalpels

[jewel] -doesn't look at jack and splendor but holds her ax-mace protectively-

[EJ] - Splender, I'm not giving you my scalpels

[Splender] Sighs and then has several tentacles latch onto EJ as he walks over- It's only for a little while EJ- He reaches into EJ's pocket and pulls out the few shiny scalpels hidden in there before releasing the cannibal

[jewel] -drinks her tea while watching jack-

[Splender] Puts the knives in his pocket- I'll hand these to Doc and they can keep an eye on them for you since they'll know how to take care of them properly

[Sally] Yawns a little-

[Splender] - Ah, perhaps it's time for a nap... EJ? Are you ready to go as well?

[jewel] -gets up to help pack up the tea set-

[Splender] Picks up Sally and cradles her in his arms while EJ grabs the bags- It was a very nice visit Jewel, we'll need to visit later

[jewel] -hands EJ the bag with the tea set- it was nice having you.

[EJ] - What ever


	130. Sally and Stevie, Ej is Purged, Kidney Pie

[Splender] Teleports to the entrance of the cave-

[Doc] Is waiting outside in a comfy ball dozing lightly with hir tail over hir nose.

[Splender] Pokes Doc lightly with a tendril-

[Doc] Rolls over playfully - Hi Splender. Did you guys have fun with Jewel?

[Splender] - Oh yes! Lots! Oh, here, do you mind holding onto these?- Hands the scalpels towards Doc

[Doc] Sure- Holds out a paw and lets them rattle into hir inventory.

[Sally] - They make a pretty sound...

[Sally] Looks at Doc and whimpers a little, having finally noticed the dragon-

[Doc] Hey Sally. It's just me. Doc. - Smiles at her.

[Sally] - But, you're so big...

[Doc] I'm one of the guardians of this place. I gotta be big sometimes. Keeps people from making mischief.

[Sally] - Oh...- She snuggles back into Splender

[Splender] - Yes, it's nap time currently

[EJ] Comes out of the cave with the bags-

[Doc] You guys want a ride? I'll even include Ej if he promises not to bite me or something.

[EJ] Growls at Doc-

[Splender] - Sure!

[Doc] Crouches down-

[Splender] Easily climbs on and then just grabs EJ and plops him down in front of him-

[Doc] Goes trotting along. -

[Splender] - So Sally, after your nap do you want to meet some of the other children?

[Sally] Nods-

[Doc] We can see if Stevie is home if you want, we're going in the right direction.

[Sally] - Stevie?

[Doc] Cp's little brother.

[Sally] - He has a little brother?

[Doc] Yep. He's almost the same age as you.

[Sally] - But he's a boy...

[Doc] So?

[Sally] - He'll have cooties!

[Doc] What's a cootie? It sounds a bit... contagious.

[EJ] Grins under his mask, sensing a moment for mischief- Oh yes, very much so

[Doc] So what is it? Some kind of flea?

[Splender] Sighs in irritation- EJ, knock it off. Doc, it's not actually real, it's just that modern society has made a bit of a... separation between boys and girls

[Doc] Well that's silly. But then I consider having sharp lines between genders silly as well. I can't be bothered putting people in little boxes like that. It would be entirely hipocritical considering my own anatomy.

[Sally] - But he's a boy! I don't wanna get cooties...

[Doc] I'm a boy sometimes, do I have cooties too?

[Sally] - No, cause you're an adult

[Doc] Ah, -is confused- so... do you not want to meet him?

[Sally] Yawns- I dunno...

[EJ] Is baffled by Doc's gender comments-

[EJ] - So when is this damn fucking ride over?

[Splender] Smacks EJ upside the head for cursing in front of Sally-

[EJ] - Ow!

[Doc] Stops outside Lie's house - Hey Lie? Cp? Anybody home?

[Lie] Is making some food and opens the door- Oh Doc, hello

[Doc] Did Markus come back with Stevie yet? I thought I'd introduce Sally to him.

[Lie] - Yeah, I think they're out in the stable. Stevie wanted to pet the cats again

[Doc] Awww. Okay, thank you Lie. Sorry to inturrupt. - Trots under the bridge and stops by the stables, hunkering down to let them off. 

[Notch] Oh, hi Doc! Did we get some new arrivals?

[Splender] Is still holding Sally-

[Stevie] Kinda hides behind Notch-

[Doc] This is Sally and her caretaker, Eyeless Jack, Ej for short - gives Notch a look

[Notch] Swallows because he read the chat earlier- Hello. This is Stevie, Cp's little brother and I'm Notch, his dad.

[CP] Yells from the top of his tree- Bullshit!

[Notch] Says in his general direction- Don't be so rude Cp.

[Stevie] Quietly- Hi...

[Sally] - Hello...

[Notch] Do you want to pet the kitties too Sally?

[Sally] Nods and Splender let's her down. She comes closer to the kitties and holds out a hand towards them-

-The cats gather closer to sniff the new person while Sally clutches Mr. Charlie to her with her other arm-

[EJ] Is eyeing Notch-

[Stevie] Brings out the nerf gun- Watch this!- He begins firing darts for them to chase

[Doc] Sally would you like a nerf gun too? You've got to promise not to shoot at the kitties, or at peoples faces though.

[Sally] - The others usually don't let me play with them...

[Doc] Well that's silly, why not?

[EJ] - Because they end up very modified

[Doc] Laughs - seriously? Sally that's very cool. I didn't know you had a flair for engenieering!

[EJ] - No, as in they end up modified by the rest of us

[Doc] Well she has an inventory now, so it will be harder for anyone to take it away from her. -Clicks on Stevies gun and hands her a copy. - Go wild kiddo.

[Sally] Giggles and starts shooting for the cats to chase-

[Notch] Aww, they're so cute.

-The two kids are starting to hit it off as they play-

[Doc] We should take them riding too. Horses this time. 

[Notch] Yeah since it's impossible for them to fall off here. You might as well be sitting on a chair.

[Stevie] - Miss Lie says we should wait to ride with her so we don't get lost

[Notch] That's a good idea. But I can ride with you too. Or you could just prance around the yard on them.

[Stevie] - Okay! Can we go ask Miss Lie if we can ride now?

[Doc] I can ask her over the chat if you want.

[Lie] - Ask me what?

[Doc] Oh! Hey Lie. We were wondering if it was okay for the kids to ride some of your horses if they stay in the yard.

[Lie] - Maybe in a little bit, I just finished food for Stevie

[Doc] Do you have enough for guests too? Or should I do my fishes and loaves trick? - waggles eyebrows.

[Lie] - I made more when I saw you guys flying this way

[Doc] You're so nice Lie. - purrrs

[Lie] - I'll go ahead and bring the food out here

[Notch] Do you need an extra pair of hands Lie?

[Lie] That would be helpful, thank you

[CP] Comes down out of the tree-

[Stevie] He and Sally are running around the yard a bit-

[Notch] Follows Lie into the house- 

[Doc] Is watching over the children with a big smile

[Lie] Hands Notch a stack of food to take out- I'm surprised, CP showed up as soon as you did

[Notch] I'm glad he did. This Ej guy gives me the screaming heebie jeebies.

[Lie] - You'd think CP would enjoy that

[Notch] Maybe, but I'm glad Doc is in hir bigger shape. Just in case. I trust hir to watch Stevie while I help you.

[Lie] - CP's also right there as well, although he won't admit it, he'll clobber EJ before he can lay a hand on Stevie

[Notch] Is it weird to say that makes me happy?

[Lie] - Not at all Notch. I think it will be good for them when Stevie returns to normal, admittedly I think things will be awkward at first for them when that happens

[Notch] I'm in no hurry. I have to admit I'm enjoying watching over him.

[Lie] - I can tell, you've really fallen into the father mode for them

[Notch] Looks down- Is it too much? I don't want to make you guys uncomfortable. And it makes Stevie happy.

[Lie] - I don't mind at all. And I think it's been good for CP as well

[Notch] I hope so, He's gotten a pretty raw deal, and I think I'm catching whatever Doc has. I want to help him.

[Lie] Laughs a little- That's just fine. And hey, think about this, when was the last time CP tried to murder you?

[Notch] It has been a while hasn't it? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. - holds the door for her-

[Lie] - Thank you- Steps out with her stack of food

[Doc] Is still watching the kids - that smells really good Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you Doc, help yourself

[Doc] Decides to lap from a bowl of soup - Ah, TLOT taught you his chicken chowder thing huh? Good job.

[Lie] - It's yummy, I'll give him that

[Stevie] Runs up to get some food for himself, Sally is following close behind-

[Doc] Dips a loaf of bread in it with two claws and nibbles it delicately- 

[Notch] Plunks down on a haybale with a sandwich. - Anyone else want some? I've got a whole plate of these.

[EJ] - No interest

[Doc] Will you at least try what I gave you?

[EJ] - No

[Doc] Do you want something else instead?

[Sally] - EJ, you know what happens if you don't eat enough, you get really grumpy

[Doc] Yeah, nobody likes grumpy pasta

[Notch] Is looking around for Cp-

[CP] Has snuck up behind Lie and steals some of her food-

[Lie] - CP!

[Notch] Still the sneaky brine. hehe.

[Doc] Straightens hirself out a bit and manages to get just the tip of hir tail in the pen where the honesty flowers are growing. Swishing it around like a powder puff. 

[Lie] Presses back into CP so he can't leave without making her fall-

[EJ] - So who's the fresh meat you have there CP?

[Doc] That's a nasty thing to say about an old friends wife.

[CP] Is growling at EJ-

[Notch] She's a Herobrine too, so watch what you say...

[EJ] - What? She looks yummy

[CP] - Touch her and I'll murder you

[Doc] You think that now, but you'd be singing a different tune while trapped in a pile of her thorny vines being bitten by plant pods that make you feel like you're burning alive.

[EJ] - Interesting...

[Doc] Do you have some kind of death wish I should know about?

[CP] - Well he technically did kinda die before when he became what he is

[Lie] - I think you're missing the point CP...

[Doc] Gently flicks hir tail behind Ej. - Come on, you have to be hungry, just try what I gave you. One bite. You said they were your favorite.

[EJ] - Yes they are my favorite, but I'd rather hunt for my food

[Doc] But you know I won't let you. Don't be so stubborn.

[EJ] - No

[aven] -is coming down the path she is taking su from a walk when su smells the food the group has and runs for them aven not able to keep up is following at a much slower pace-

[BEN] Sighs and flies past Aven so he can keep an eye on Su-

[Doc] Ah! More of your friends come to visit! Aven, BEN! I meant to check on you guys. Hows the little bun in the oven doing?

[aven] they seem to be doing good I seem to be getting more tired. morning sickness is also been nether.

[BEN] - DAMNIT SU! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!

[su] -is trying to get food from notch or lie-

[Lie] - Oh, hello su- Offers a steak

[su] -happily yips and takes the steak eating it-

[BEN] Catches up and mutters under his breath- Fucking hell, stupid fox

[Sally] - BEN!

[BEN] - Oh, hey kiddo

[aven] -catches up to ben and su-

[Doc] You seem to be progressing much faster in this then a normal human, so at least you're getting some Benefit from having the baby here.

[Notch] Should you really be walking Aven? Maybe you could get Gems Serperior to tote you around? Or at least borrow a horse

[aven] normally I don't walk around to much but I doubt not walk around at all is good for the baby.

[Doc] If you think so, I just don't want you to get caught outside at night because you're not moving as fast as you normally would. Plus... This is a really unusual situation, I think it might be hazardous for you to die pregnant. The respawn engine might delete the babies foreign file when it restores you.

[aven] I'll try and be careful.

[Lie] - Actually riding might be a bad idea. I know that at least in the real world riding can pose a risk to the health of the baby

[Notch] But Minecraft horses don't bounce Lie. She might as well be sitting in an electric wheelchair.

[Lie] - True...

[CP] Steals a bit more of Lie's food-

[Lie] - Seriously CP?

[Doc] Cp? Are you running a bit hot today? If you need extra food just say. You don't have to eat Lies.

[CP] - Shut it Doc

[Doc] Looks innocent-

[EJ] Sniffs in Aven's direction-

[BEN] Narrows eyes at EJ-

[Doc] Decides to fix what may be an issue soon and reaches into hir own code to copy something before darting out a paw full of static and poking it through and inside Ej's gut. - That should calm you down a bit.

[EJ] - WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?

[Doc] I put a stomach in your stomach because I'm silly like that. If you're going to be stubborn I'll have to be a bit more direct.

[EJ] Growls loudly at Doc-

[CP] - Don't worry EJ, xe's done that to several of us before...

[Doc] Hey, at least you're not hungry now right? I'm just a big mama dragon sometimes. Like to make sure everyone is fed.

[CP] - It's very annoying sometimes

[Doc] It's my way of showing I care. - huge grin - Hey speaking of little ones, where's Endrea and Ashe?

[Lie] - I think Endrea took Ashe to the library for some play time with GK...

[Doc] Awwwwww, I hope someone takes some pictures of the little guy playing on our big red grump of a brine. He's already gone into proud grandpa mode.

[Lie] - Don't let him hear you say that, he'll protest it

[CP] - Do either of them know how to take pictures? Because I'm almost positive Endrea doesn't

[Doc] Oh, he'd have a fit, snorting fire and stomping his hooves. I intend to wait until I'm alone with him before saying it. I don't know, hopefully it wil occur to GK. I'm pretty sure he can.

[EJ] Sits down with a huff, observing everything around him-

[Notch] Is checking on the kids, and turns to BEN - So what have you been up too? Played anything cool lately?

[BEN] - Why do you care?

[Notch] Just being friendly. I like video games too, I just haven't had time to play much since I've been watching Stevie. Just that one time when it snowed. You should play while you can, you're gonna be super busy when Aven has her baby. 

[BEN] - We have been playing... That and other things

[Notch] eyebrow waggle - I can imagine. You two make a cute couple.

[BEN] Scowls- Shut up

[Doc] Is just kind of swishing hir tail around like a cat, not knowing there's still a bit of pollen on it-

[Sally] Yawns again, a bit of food on her face-

[Doc] Awww somebodies tired. 

[Notch] Is it naptime for you too Stevie?

[Stevie] - No! I'm not tired...

[Notch] I don't know, you look kinda droopy eyed, and beds can be super soft and inviting....

[Stevie] - But I'm not tired!

[Doc] Theatrical yawn -

[Lie] Giggles a little-

[CP] - Stevie you're tired, go get some sleep. You and Sally can both use Endrea's bed, it's large enough

[Notch] Come on kids, I'll show you were it is-

[Stevie] - But father!

[Notch] I bet your brother thinks you should get a little rest too. Don't you Cp?

[CP] - Yeah yeah...

[Lie] - Don't worry Stevie, when you and Sally wake up, you'll be able to ride the horses, okay?

[Stevie] Nods a little-

[Doc] We have skeletal horses too if you're into that.

[EJ] Scoffs- Well that seems useless

[Notch] Takes the little ones into the house-

[Doc] Why useless? They're perfectly servicable and tame. You don't even have to feed them or clean up their poop.

[EJ] - They can't even be used as food in an emergency

[Lie] - Don't you dare

[Doc] That's gross and now you're just being an ass, since you're not capable of eating a horse anyway. It's handier not to have to feed them. I've got a zombie one, he may not be terribly bright but he's the most comfortable to ride and obediant horse I've ever had.

[Lie] - Touch my horses and I'll make you wish you were dead

[Doc] That falls under the no griefing rule. Don't mess with other peoples pets.

[EJ] - Eh, what could you do? You're nothing more than a little girl

[Doc] Barks out a laugh-

[CP] Teleports in front of EJ and punches him in the face-

[Doc] Seperates them - Come on Cp. Lie can stand up for herself if she wants.

[CP] - But he's pissing me off!

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] But Lie was the one he insulted. She can speak for herself. She's a brine just like you are.

[CP] Growls in annoyance-

[Doc] You have faith in her abilities, don't you?

[CP] - Not gonna stop me

[Doc] Pulls Cp gently to hir side - [Still standing, just scooting him in an upright pose] - Lie, do you have something to say to Ej?

[Lie] - No I think CP handled it rather well

[Doc] Okay, but I will say, Ej? Lie is fully capable of uprooting Cp's tree right there and stuffing it up your butthole. Show some respect.

[EJ] Scoffs- Whatever

[Doc] Shrugs- Eh, you don't have to listen to me, but if you mess with her you'll find out on your own. You should know from living with Cp how formidable a Herobrine can be. And we have several here, all with their own special areas of ability.

[EJ] - It did take us awhile to get CP comfortable in the manor

[EJ] - But there's more than one Herobrine?

[aven] -pokes ben when he wasn't looking and pretends nothing happened-

[BEN] - Hm?

[aven] -still pretending she didn't poke ben-

[BEN] Gooses Aven in revenge-

[Doc] Oh yes, we're a much rarer spawn then Steves or Alexes, and some become brines because of extreme heartache or trauma, a Herobrine is type of digital entity with a specific glitch. If the eyes glow, that person is most likely a Herobrine.

[aven] -jumps and squeaks-

[EJ] - But the other digital pasta's eyes glow... Not as brightly as CP's, but they glow all the same

[Doc] Then it may be a similar situation in their games. And brines are also picky and tend to mate for life, the same as creepypastas.

[EJ] - The mated ones are very clingy...

[Doc] One of our pairs is so close he can hear his husbands thoughts, they have full mental conversations even though only one of them is psychic.

[EJ] - Interesting...

[su] -walks over and sniffs EJ-

[Doc] But Lie is a Herobrine who specializes in plants. And I am also a brine.

[EJ] Scowls and kicks at the fox-

[su] -yelps and gets kicked back-

[Lie] - Ah!- Spawns some healing flowers

[Doc] Pulls the fox away and puts it in the patch of flowers- that was shabby. Don't fucking do that. 

[aven] -her eye is twitching she seems pissed at EJ-

[EJ] Oh and what would you do about it?

[Doc] I'll show you my specialty, I'm much too nice to use it on anything living, but if you piss me off I'll make an execption. - Xe takes out a block of iron from the creative - you see... - the block falls apart into hot pixels that pool on the ground- I like to melt things.

[EJ] - Huh, interesting

[aven] -her voice now strongly has her ben in her voice- Can I drown him?

[Lie] - Well you've certainly gotten better at that since the last time I saw you do it Doc

[Doc] Grins- Thank you Lie, it's just because I'm usually skimming off a few layers of a block to make something else. It's not in my nature to just randomly destroy. -Scoops up the iron pixels and squishes them in hir paws.

[BEN] - I've tried, doesn't work to well. Plus Splender would stop you

[Doc] Is poking the mass of metal with hir claws and a bit of hir tongue stuck out in concentration

[aven] but he kicked su not even a little drowing.

[BEN] - If Splender isn't around then you can do it to your hearts content, okay?- Gives Aven a kiss on the forehead

[Doc] Has formed the metal into a snarling gargoyle that looks like a wolf with dragon wings - Here you go Lie, a nice guardian for your greenhouse.

[Lie] - Oh, thank you. I'll have CP put it up on the roof over the doorway

[Doc] Checks on Su-

[su] -seems to have got a sprained back ankle and is limping slightly-

[Doc] Try and eat one of the flowers, it tastes okay. - is offering a bloom

[su] -siffs at the flower before trying to eat it. it helps su's leg.-

[EJ] Is scrutinizing Aven again and salivating a little under his mask-

[Doc] Bares hir teeth a little - Don't. I will hurt you.

[EJ] - Ah but the little snack inside is so tempting...

[BEN] Starts growling a little-

[aven] don't you touch our baby.

[Doc] I'll melt your arms off. I'm not kidding.

[EJ] - Ah but I'm a doctor, I could make the removal so painless. Besides, are you certain you even want it? After all, BEN really isn't the most reliable...

[BEN] Lunges at EJ in anger, shifting into his more adult form-

[aven] we want the baby thank you very much.

[Doc] Is coiled up like a cobra and strikes out with hir head -

[BEN] Barely gets his hands around EJ's neck before Doc knock him out of the way-

[Doc] Goes flat to the ground and turns hir head to look at the what xe hit-

[BEN] Growls loudly, wanting to get back to strangling EJ-

[EJ] Coughs a little, the fluid coming from his eyes coming in copius amounts and he groans as he grabs his abdomen-

[BEN] - FUCKER LET ME AT HIM!

[Doc] Oh geeze! Do you have internal injuries? I didn't mean to hit that hard!

[BEN] - I'M THE ONE YOU HIT!

[Doc] I'm sorry BEN, I can't see when I do that! My eyes are too far to the sides! Are you okay?

[BEN] - I'M FINE! JUST LET ME KILL EJ!

[Doc] Looks at him - Uh.... you might want to stay back actually... Did you manage to touch him?

[BEN] - YES!

[Doc] Then you purged him. Give me a chance to check on him at least.

[EJ] Groans and falls to his knees-

[Doc] Approaches him carefully. -Ej?

[EJ] The fluid from his eyes is starting to pool on the ground-

[Doc] gets a sponge and puts it next to him. - Tell me where you hurt.

[EJ] - Guts

[Doc] Is it because of the raw meat in your stomach? Is that what hurts?

[EJ] - Don't know... Fuck, what's happening?

[Doc] BEN is one of my typhiod marys. He's carrying an anti-virus that purges Insanity. I wasn't going to use it on you this time since Slender was trusting me, but you had to go and piss BEN off enough to attack you.

[EJ] - Shorties always mad

[BEN] FUCKER I WILL KILL YOU!

[Doc] You threatened his pregnant mate, what the Nether did you think would happen?

[EJ] - But she smells so good!

[Doc] Groans,- not crazy but still sick.

[EJ] Curls on himself in pain-

[aven] I'M NOT FOOD!

[Splender] - EJ... Please calm down...

[Doc] I've been trying to explain that same concept to him since he got here.

[EJ] Just flumps over-

[Doc] Opens a flat ring of statick over his midriff to see whats going on inside him-

[Doc] Let me just get rid of your stomach contents. That might help- twiddles away the few remaining red pixels from the flesh he was given and they despawn in the grass. Xe closes the ring and spawns a water bucket- Have a drink, it's nice and cool

[EJ] - Fucker, water makes me feel sick

[CP] - Alcohol makes you feel sick too but that doesn't stop you from drinking that either!

[EJ] - Just because I'm should, doesn't mean my body agrees

[Splender] - I think I remember brother having to make something special for EJ to drink... But I don't remember what it was...

[Doc] Sets it down next to him anyway. -

[EJ] Starts dry heaving-

[Splender] - Maybe we should move him someplace the kids wont see...

[Doc] Pops off his mask so he won't puke into it- I think it's okay, they should be asleep and I don't want to move him around just yet if he feels this sick.

[EJ] - The fuck is happening?

[Doc] Apart from your Insanity being removed, I honestly don't know. But I won't let you die if it makes you feel better.

[EJ] - Oh fuck you

[Doc] Unless you really want to, which you know, I feel... is a bit weird, but your choice to make. Dying, not fucking. I have a mate already. 

[EJ] Still dry heaving-

[Doc] Pats him on the shoulder gently - Just let it out.

[EJ] Breathless- Cant...

[Doc] Are you having trouble breathing? Hand on your throat if you can't breathe!

[EJ] - Everything hurts...

[CP] - Could Insanity have been helping him digest stuff?

[Doc] Lie! Healing flowers please!

[Lie] Spawns a large amount around EJ-

[Doc] That's a strong possibility, but I already emptied his stomach.

[CP] - Check the rest, he was eating just a few hours ago

[Doc] Got it - Opens another crackling hole over his guts and methodically picks out anything xe can see inside. - Thank goodness for low resolutions! 

[EJ] His body relaxes a bit as more is taken out-

[Lie] Is still put off a bit by the partially digested organs-

[Doc] Waves a paw over the spattering of red and gray pixels and they melt into the dirt.

[EJ] Is still in pain-

[BEN] - Think there's something actually wrong with his guts?

[Doc] If there is I can always replace them. - Shrinks down to hir normal self- 

[CP] - This is more your area of expertise Doc

[Doc] Can I have a volunteer for a donation? Anyone with normal anatomy will do.

[CP] - I already made donations earlier

[BEN] - Oh fuck no

[Doc] Splender you're out, I have no idea what you have inside. Lie? I promise it won't hurt.

[Lie] - Ah, are you sure?

[CP] - No

[Splender] - I don't even know what I have inside

[Doc] Positive. I did this once before for- hir breath hitches just a little bit- ...someone else.

[Lie] - I remember, I was there

[Doc] Please...

[Lie] - Okay, I just don't want to see them, alright?

[Doc] Forms a bit of wood into a bowl and stands in front of her - then close your eyes. I'll make it quick

[Lie] Shuts her eyes, taking a breath to keep herself calm-

[Doc] Opens a hole in front of her with gentle hands and does some clicking, there's a squishy wet plop noise as the duplicates fall in the bowl and xe closes the hole and turns away with it. - You can look now, thank you Lie. For many things.

[Lie] Shudders at the sounds and hesitantly opens her eyes- Your welcome Doc

[Doc] Pulls out a command block and drops it beside Ej - this is not going to be plesant, so I'll make it quick - Xe starts typing into the block with the bowl of organs sitting on one corner. Ej feels an odd creeping numbness and freezes in position, his mouth open in agony.

[BEN] Snickers at EJ-

[Doc] Sorry. I can't have you writhing in pain while I take the others out. Every other time I've done this it was for someone who had no organs to begin with. He's just... paused. 

[Splender] Pat's EJ- Don't worry, you're in good hands

[Doc] Gets down beside him and rolls him flat before laying him wide under a crackling portal. Xe pulls out one of Ej's most flawless scalpels and cuts away everything from the back of his throat to the last pixel of his large intestine before setting it aside.

-The organ's appear to be a sickly color and much worse for wear-

[Doc] Good eye Cp, that doesn't look healthy at all. These should work much better. - Xe pours the soup of organs into the hole and begins arranging them neatly, snapping the pixels into the proper places.

[Lie] Has gone to see if her horses need anything

[Doc] Is in hir element and smiling as xe tucks the guts in and lays the muscles back over them like a well-made bed. Xe closes him up and gives the command block a quick punch to shatter it. Ej comes unpaused-

[EJ] Yells a bit as he moves again, his body feels very weird now as it tries to adjust to new organs-

[Doc] Easy! Just relax! Just lay back, breathe deep.

[EJ] - FUCKING HELL! I... I...

[Doc] I switched out your digestive system, so congrats on being partially digital now. Are you still in pain?

[EJ] - I can't tell, my body isn't sure what to do...

[Splender] - It's okay EJ, just stay calm

[Doc] I guess not, just roll your head sideways and look at this. As someone interested in medicine it might be of interest. - xe indicates the pile of gray organs laying beside him-

[EJ] Looks- Decay...

[Doc] Yeah, pretty unhealthy. I think Insanity was the only thing keeping them functional.

[EJ] - Interesting, makes me wonder just how exactly it works and if it could be applied to other areas...

[Doc] Shakes hir head. - I'll put them in a jar for you. But thank Lie next time you see her. She let me copy her organs to fix you. You've got a new digestive system from throat to anus.

[EJ] - But without the affects of actually removing the organs and everything which goes along with it? If you replaced everything from her, then shouldn't she be dead on the ground over there?

[Doc] I told you. I can do damn near anything here. Everything is simplifed because of the low resoluton. I have a cheat that lets me make a copy of any item or block in my field of view and since I can glitch into things as one of my abilities, I just copied her organs. All I had to do was forcibly pause your 'game' since you're on the player list, take out what wasn't working, and replace it. 

Lie went to the barn to feed her horses, she trusts me implicitly, but gets a bit grossed out when I operate on people.

[EJ] Is thinking now-

[Doc] And no, no one else can pause people. It's my privedge as the owner of the server, and it only works if someone is injured. I don't have any anesthestic otherwise.

[EJ] Is thinking over everything-

[Splender] - I wonder what my innards look like... We tend to heal to quickly to find out

[Doc] Shoves the organs into a jar- Got a mirror? I can show you

[Splender] - Not on me, no

[Doc] Nor on me, it's not something I ever need. But if you find one I can show you, you won't get much of a view otherwise, unless you can make your neck longer or something.

[Splender] - I mean, I can get taller, it usually just happens when I get mad...

-The rest of the pasta's shudder at the thought of Splender angry-

[Doc] Taller doesn't get your head farther away from your torso though, and I assume that's what you want to see, right?

[Splender] - Mmhm!

[Doc] Okay, grocery list, the next person to go irl has to bring back a small mirror. Even a compact case will do, I just need a sample of what I'm trying to replicate.

[CP] - Really?

[Doc] Why not? I always keep an errand list, it's a good organizational skill

[CP] - And just what else is on that list?

[aven] -is starting to get uncomfortable standing around want wants to go home- ben lets head home.

[BEN] - Huh? Oh, sure, do you want me to carry you?

[aven] yes I don't want to walk anymore. -whistles for su to follow and holds her arms out to ben-

[BEN] Sweeps her up bridal style since he's still in his adult form- Come on, jump on up Su

[su] -jump on to ben's shoulder-

[aven] -holds on to ben so she doesn't fall-

[BEN] Gives CP a quick nod before taking off into the sky to fly them home-

[Doc] Not much. I ordered some more books so I need to get the mail again, I'd love to go to a liquor store and get some more stuff for the bar, I could use some decorative craft supplies, just odds and ends.

[CP] - That's like an entire days worth of stuff Doc...

[Doc] shrugs - Errands pile up when you need help to run them.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Returns- Everything put away?

[Doc] I'm not giving you a hard time, but if you need to get out for a bit, let me know, okay? Oh! Yes! Thank you Lie. That was very helpful. What was in there wasn't in pretty shape.

[Lie] - I'd rather not know the details

[Doc] Pushes the jar close to Ej so that it vanishes into his inventory

[CP] - So looks like EJ's gonna be down for the count for a bit... Wonder if his diet will still be the same..

[Doc] He's a creepypasta, you guys seem to bounce back fairly quickly.

[CP] - Eh

[Doc] I feel like I should keep him under observation, is it better for Sally to stay here with you guys? Or go home with Splendor?

[Splender] - I'll keep an eye on her, she is my brother's ward after all and I did promise him...

[Doc] I'll just take Ej back with me then. If that's okay?

[CP] - I'd prefer it

[Doc] I see. Well. - types over the chat - TLOT? where are you?

[TLOT] Feeding your Blaze. Why?

[Doc] Ej got purged, mind if I tp us to you?

[TLOT] Should I send Steve to our room?

[Doc] He seems pretty out of it, and I think you could handle him in his current state. I wouldn't bother.

[TLOT] Then go ahead.

[Doc] See you guys later then, thanks for the help. -tp Doctor_F and Player EyelessJack to HerobrineLordofTears -

[EJ] Is slightly stunned by the teleport-

[TLOT] Steps away from them as they appear- 

[Doc] Picks Ej up and sets him on the table for the moment. Idolus swims to the front of his tank to see the newcomer and emit a few strange noises.

[EJ] - The fuck is that?

[Doc] It's called a guardian, they're a type of hostile fish that protects underwater temples. But this one is just a pet. His name is Idolus, unoffical guardian of my laboratory.

[EJ] - Fucking whatever...

[TLOT] Oh geeze... your face.... are you in pain?

[EJ] - Huh?- He reaches up and touches his face- Shit! My mask!

[Doc] I've got it. I was worried you'd puke inside of it and choke.

[TLOT] Are you blind...?

[EJ] - Not exactly?

[Steve] Peeks down from the stairs and lets out a little gasp at the sight of Ej's dripping eyesockets.

[Doc] It seems like you can see based on how easily you fight and navigate. Is it just restricted in some way? Heat vision or no color or something?

[EJ] - I don't know, I can't remember how I used to be able to see or if it's any different at all

[Doc] Hmmm, well, I've gotten pretty good at fixing blindness, so we can talk about it at your leisure. In the meantime, this is my friend TLOT, Herobrine the Lord of Tears. The strongest brine on the server. - points- And his loving husband Steve, best knitter and biggest hearts on the seed. 

[Steve] Blushes sweetly-

[EJ] Licks his lips a little at the sight of Steve-

[Steve] Pales a little at his expression - 

[TLOT] Senses his intentions. - No. 

[Doc] He's also psychic, so don't try anything stupid.

[EJ] Grumbles a little-

[TLOT] So what happened? I thought you weren't going to do this right now? 

[Doc] He prodded BEN into attacking him.

[EJ] - Little fucker started it

[Steve] You guys seem to just like fighting in general.

[EJ] - Part of how we survive

[Doc] Meh. But it's good not to waste energy on petty things.

[EJ] - Not petty when it's how you survive

[TLOT] He sounds like Cp used too. 

[Doc] I know it's weird isn't it? It seems like a lifetime ago.

[EJ] - The fuck are you fuckers talking about now?

[TLOT] Oh just rehashing old times. Everytime we bring in new pastas you guys all seem to have the same philosophy, it's a constant work in progress, but always worth the effort.

[Steve] Sneaks up behind Ej and pushes a pillow under his head-

[EJ] - Our "philosophy" as you put is one of the things that holds our family together

[TLOT] That was very kind my lamb -

[EJ] Snaps a little at Steve's hand-

[Steve] Skips back with a whimper-

[TLOT] Stop that! Or I'll bite you

[EJ] - Shut it, my guts are empty!

[Doc] Well, humans aren't built to eat their own, brains are actually poisonus. We don't know what you can safely eat now. Tell me what you want to try and I'll get it. Within reason. I can't make like a baked Alaska or something.

[EJ] - Kidney's would be best

[Doc] Well I gave you a stack, they're still in your inventory, try to eat one and we'll see how you feel. -Just- Reaches over and turns on Ejs heads up menu-

[EJ] - And how the fuck am I supposed to get them?

[Doc] just move it with your hand, drag it to the bottom bar like this- shows him

[EJ] Frowns but does try, ending up with the kidney's in his hand. Without hesitation he digs into one, his sharp teeth tearing through them easily as he greedily swallows the chunks-

[Doc] Winces 

[Steve] Looks a bit grossed out.

[TLOT] Has a bucket handy

[EJ] Sighs in satisfaction as he swallows about half the stack, he now feels full-

[EJ] After a brief moment his expression changes and he manages to roll over to puke-

[TLOT] Wordlessly holds the bucket under him. 

[Doc] I suspected as much.

[EJ] - What... What...- Is completely baffled

[Doc] I think the thing that posessed you was also doing something to your organs to help you digest something you shouldn't be eating.

[EJ] - But I couldn't eat normal food...

[TLOT] I know just the thing to try. You can have my lunch, I can always get more. - He pulls out a large raw steak and just barely toasts the outside to a light brown in his hands - try that

[EJ] Hesitantly takes it and bites a small amount off, chewing it the best he can before swallowing-

[Doc] Waits. 

[Steve] Offers TLOT a sandwich from his own inventory

[TLOT] Thank you love.

[EJ] - Ow... That hurts...

[Doc] But it's staying down? Oh, I know something that might help too. I made these for Ashe, but they'll work on anyone. - Goes to a trunk by the table and pulls out a jar of blue pills - take one of these, just swallow it dry, it's tiny

[EJ] Takes it- What's it for and who's Ashe?- He pops the pill in

[Doc] He's a very tiny baby dragon that was born sickly, but he can't have any kind of liquid. So I made him some pills out of healing items from another game. They should settle your stomach a bit.

[EJ] Lays there for a sec- Seems to be doing something...

[Doc] Makes a note to pick up antacids outside as well.

[TLOT] I could get you some soup if you want something thin. Toast is good for a dicky stomach too

[EJ] - I don't know what my body can handle anymore...

[Steve] cheerfully- I'll fetch some stuff from the kitchen.

{Doc] You're a prince Steve

[EJ] Under his breath- I'd rather tear into the human...

[TLOT] I heard that

[EJ] Flips TLOT off-

[Doc] Be nice. Steve is very sweet and just wants to help.

[TLOT] Sticks out his tongue-

[EJ] Growls a little and takes another tiny bite of steak-

[Steve] Comes back with a full inventory and a bunch of stuff in his hands. He sets down a bowl of chicken soup, a bucket of milk, a ham sandwich and some scrambled eggs with cheese. - I've got more too if none of that is any good.

[TLOT] Was there anything sweet? 

[Steve] I've got cinnamon rolls?

[TLOT] Gimmie

[EJ] Just stares at the food-

[Doc] Pulls up a stair block and sits down. - The worst that can happen is that you throw up again, you might as well try a bit of everything.

[EJ] - But it's not organs...

[Doc] That made you throw up though, try something different. How long has it been since you were able to stomach regular food? 

[EJ] - Ummmm... I was turned in the 60's soooooo...

[Doc] Yeah, it's been a while. 

[TLOT] 60-what?

[Doc] Long before you were sparked TLOT.

[EJ] - LJ's got me beat by about a hundred years though

[Doc] I know it. I saw the kids. Some of those outfits were beyond vintage. Poor souls.

[EJ] - He'd sometimes bring me some of their organs... Usually when he needed me to do something...

[Doc] Well that won't be an issue anymore, he's here too if you want to check in with him.

[EJ] - He's an annoying twat, why would I do that?

[Doc] Aww, well he's rediscovering himself. It's hard when you lived for someone else, just doing whatever they wanted to do.

[EJ] Sniffs a bit- I can smell more humans...

[Missingono] goes rolling by in a glitch ball-

[Doc] You're not my only house guest. I usually take new people in until they decide to go build houses of their own. -eyeballs TLOT and Steve- Unless they're helpful and want to stay.

[Silver] - Missingno come back!

[Steve] Sees the problem and tries to get in front of the MissingNo with his hands out - Hold up! It's okay little guy!

[Missingono] Halts and makes weird staticky noises-

[Steve] There you go. Good... critter.

[Silver] He and Espurr come up from his room- There you are...

[Doc] Well at least it's energetic

[EJ] Narrows eyes at Silver- Silver?

[Silver] - Hm? OH! EJ!

[TLOT] Hey Silver. - Smiles

[Silver] - Hello...

[Doc] Hello Silver. Did you read the chat? Ej and Sally are visiting.

[Silver] - Ah yes, that's why Espurr is out, Sally usually enjoys playing with them

[Doc] Awww, She's over at Lie's house right now taking a nap. Her and Stevie played for a while.

[Silver] - I see...

[EJ] - So who did you kill and how much time do you have left?

[Silver] - Hm?

[Doc] She'll probably be around later since Splender is the one she's officially staying with. Ej!

[EJ] - What? That's how he get's his colors back!

[Doc] But hugging him works too.

[EJ] - Yeah but for his color to be there without contact for this long he would have had to kill somebody

[Doc] Shows how much you know. It's a human who healed him. Our friend Sweet Alex brought his colors back.

[TLOT] How long has that been?

[Steve] Is trying to pet the MissingNo- Maybe a month? It's hard to tell. 

[Missingno] Still making weird noises-

[Doc] How come the MissingNo went running Silver? Were you doing some work on it?

[Silver] - A little, I don't know why he ran off

[Missingno] Is nudging Steve's right shoe-

[Steve] Moves his foot away - Are you hungry?

[Missingno] Follows the shoe-

[Steve] Backs away a little bit - 

[TLOT] My lamb?

[Steve] It's being a little weird...

[Missingno] Still following-

[Silver] - Er, Missingno? You want to return to your ball?

[Steve] Goes to hide behind his husband.

[TLOT] It seems rather intent

[Silver] Tosses the ball at Missingno and the glitch pokemon is absorbed-

[Steve] Is a bit relieved.

[Espurr] Toddles around-

[EJ] - So he murdered this Sweet Alex then?

[Doc] No! Geeze. Sweet Alex has a gift. She can heal with hugs. She actually removed corruption from one of our brines that way too. GK had holy water in his circulatory system, he was in horrible pain... -suddenly has a thunderstruck look- and... bleeding black gunk from his eyes....

[EJ] - I'm not getting hugged

[Doc] I'll just.. make a note for later then, shall I...

[EJ] - Don't bother, I'm not going through with that

[Doc] Mmmhm...

[TLOT] Chuckles a bit darkly- 

[EJ] - What's wrong with you?

[TLOT] Oh no reason, you just don't know Doc like I do. 

[Steve] Is sitting on the floor playing with Espurr-

[Espurr] Is happily jumping around-

[EJ] Scowls-

[Doc] Wheres the Deino at? Is he healed up yet?

[Silver] - Other than the near permanent bruise at the end of his nose, yes

[Doc] Awww. Maybe I could reshape a diamond helm for him. The nosepiece might be helpful with that.

[Silver] - You could try...

[Doc] That's easy stuff. Where's he at?

[Silver] - Tosses out his pokeball-

[Doc] Pulls a helm from the creative and starts streching it out and squishing it to make it fit the pokemon's head. 

[TLOT] Hey Ej, what do you think of Silver's new pet?

[EJ] - You gave him more of them? And why aren't they rotting?

[Doc] He caught it all on his own. And they're not rotting because Minecraft actually has an item combo that heals zombies. It's how we healed Lj's children too.

[EJ] - Wait, LJ's kids are healed too?

[Doc] Well some of their souls went to wherever souls go, but they were smiling when they departed. About 100 of them stayed here.

[EJ] - Hmmm, quite the food source

[TLOT] Growls. - They were all adopted and you leave them the fuck alone.

[EJ] - Mmm, but I smell so many vulnerable humans near here

[TLOT] Yeah, I smell them too. They're good people, and innocents. And you'll find them well defended.

[EJ] - Nobody is 100% safe

[Steve] Is trying to ignore whats being said because it's really gross, he offers Silver a cinnamon roll.

[Silver] - Oh, thank you

[Doc] You... don't know what respawn is, do you?

[EJ] - I've heard the digital entities mention it before

[Steve] You're welcome. 

[Doc] Finishes the shiny helm and fits it on the Deino's head- There you go little fella. Everyone here who has a name is hooked up to the respawn engine. If you die, your body disappears and you are rebooted whole and healthy with all your stuff in the last bed you slept in. If the bed is destroyed or blocked because someone else is in it, you reappear at the spawn. The little graveyard just down the hill between Lie's house and mine.

[EJ] - Interesting

[TLOT] Has a terrible thought and sends it to Doc who pales visibly and shudders. Xe proceeds to lie hir ass off. - So there's really no point in trying to eat anyone, their bodies would despawn almost immediately when they die.

[EJ] - I can smell that you're lying

[Doc] Frankly, I don't give a fuck. You're not going to get the opportunity to test it anyway.

[EJ] - And why not?

[Doc] Because I'll stop you. 

[TLOT] same here.

[EJ] - I'll take that as a challenge then

[TLOT] Ever been stalked before Ej?

[EJ] - Occasionally by the SCP

[TLOT] Doc can find you anywhere on the server using the system itself. And if xe didn't tell you, I, can be... anything.

[EJ] Scowls at them-

[Steve] Is eating a rather messy sandwich and offers the other half to Lost Silver as well- You might as well just behave.

[EJ] Growls-

[Steve] Ppppbt!

[Silver] Silently eats-

[TLOT] Have some lunch Ej. Cool down. 

[Doc] Yes, please. We're not trying to be cruel to you.

[EJ] Grumbles but takes another small bite of steak-

[Doc] Thanks for the help with the Honedge. I think it was a really lucky find for Cp. He hates it, but it's just what he needs right now.

[Silver] - Oh, um... Your welcome?

[Doc] Chuckles - That was such a nice outing. We should visit your series more often. Even if it's not to catch, do some random encounters for practice or something.

[Silver] - Maybe not mine specifically...

[Doc] Why? Because your copy is glitched? Or because that specific game isn't as detailed?

[Silver] - It drives people insane...

[Doc] Okaaaay, that's a really good reason. Maybe X/Y would be a better option? It did occur to me that we can get into them inside the server too, the same way BEN took Aven on their little honeymoon in Skyrim.

[Silver] - We can?

-A popping noise echoes as the Mew appears in a bubble among them. Seems the thing was making good use of both its moveset and natural abilities!-

[Doc] Yeah! It was BEN's idea. I did a little face-palming for not thinking of it first. I never would have made the console in here if it wasn't for him. I'm usually too busy to play games.

[Espurr] tries grabbing Mew with it's telekinesis-

[TLOT] WHOAH. What is that? It looks like a flying cat!

[EJ] - Oh not that thing again...

[Mew] Mew! -Wiggles a bit away from the Espurr before popping its bubble and flying around the group excitedly.-

[Doc] That one belongs to Glitchy I think. There's actually quite a few pokemon around here. We're almost a pixelmon server these days. Ha. 

[Silver] - Yeah, it's Glitchy's

[EJ] Scowls- At least the manor was never over run with them

[Doc] You should see the Chomplies... a gastly somehow managed to breed with Cp's chain chomp.

[EJ] - Why?

[TLOT] Well, when a little gastly mommy and a chain chomp daddy love eachother very much-

[EJ] Really wishes he had a scalpel to throw at TLOT-

[Steve] Is giggling-

-Mew circles around Silver before attempting to land on his head. What obsession does this thing have with landing on heads?-

[Doc] There's several of them floating around, they're not very big, but they like to startle people

[Silver] Reaches up to pat Mew- Hello mini legendary

[Steve] What's a legendary, Silver?

[Mew] Wwweewwww! -Nuzzles it's head into Silver's hand, giving an excited clap of it's paws-

[Silver] - Supremely strong pokemon like Mew here, every game has at least two, sometimes three. I think one of them even has four

[Steve] He's really strong? He looks so little and cute.

[Silver] - He's one of the most powerful.

[Steve] That's so cool. What kind of powers does he have?

-Mew seems to fluff up over all the praise.-

[Silver] - A lot, you'd be better asking Glitchy that question though

[Doc] Nothing wrong with pokemon anyway Ej. They're cute and good for protecting people.

[EJ] Grumbles-

[Steve] Is he actually part cat? He kinda looks like one.

-Mew sends a flurry of bubbles at EJ again, just for kicks before laying down innocently on Silver's head-

[EJ] - FUCKER!

[Mew] Ewww? -Innocent look-

[Doc] They also seem to know when people don't like them.

[Silver] - Of course it knows, he's psychic

[Deino] Bumps right into the fish tank-

[Silver] - I'm... Not actually sure what Mew is...

[TLOT] Really? Hey Mew. If you ever need to talk, I'm also psychic.

[Steve] Huh. - tries offering Mew a cooked fish-

[Mew] Mmmewww? -Turns their attention to TLOT, and says only one word to him. "Dick." Before looking at the offered fish.-

[Silver] Holds up a treat for Mew-

[TLOT] Laughs really loud - Even if that was directed at me, it's still funny. I like this little shit already.

[Mew] Mmmmmewwww? -Seems to be having troubles which to choose before grabbing both the fish, and the treat-

[Steve] Good Mew. - smiling -

-Mew eats the treat before nibbling on the fish happily, tail swaying back and forth.-

[EJ] - There's one scent here that I'm not sure about... Seems human, but not at the same time...

[Doc] Maybe Deerheart? She was human but she let me give her some... augmentation.

[EJ] - No... Something older...

[Steve] is sweating a little.

[Doc] But not a creepypasta?

[EJ] - No, I don't recognize the scent

[Zeke] Comes downstairs and stops halfway down - Oh! sorry. I was just going to my room. I'll leave if you're busy and come back later.

[Doc] No, that's okay. Hows your mom? 

[Zeke] Smiles- making a bundle babysitting in town actually.

[EJ] - There's the source of the smell

[Doc] Huh?

[Zeke] What smell? -is nervous-

[EJ] - That's the human yet not human smell

[Doc] Well he does have some interesting attributes, but I wouldn't call him inhuman. He has some kind of, like a mystical stigmata. Wears his feelings on his skin.

[Zeke] Goes down a step or two and gets a good look at Ej before hissing in fear- What happened to his eyes....?

[EJ] - They were removed

[Zeke] That's... that's terrible! - his third eye is tearing up a bit and the markings slide down the sides of his nose.

[EJ] - Really? Because I find it an advantage

[Zeke] Holds his shoulders- I would not! I like my eyes!

[TLOT] That's kind of his thing, and tentacle designs.

[EJ] - Tentacles? Like Slender's?

[Zeke] He-he means my tattoos. - Comes a little closer to show his forearms. The designs are heavy on eyes, tentacles and spirals today.

[EJ] So tempted to bite Zeke-

[Zeke] Withdraws his arms. 

[Doc] I can't help but wonder what we'd see if you touched him Zeke. 

[Zeke] I- I don't want too. Please don't make me.

[TLOT] It's okay, we won't.

[EJ] - What's wrong? I won't bite... Hard that is

[Doc] You are so asking for a smack in the mouth.

[Silver] - What do you mean by touching him?

[Zeke] My designs... they react to the nature of the person I'm touching.

[Silver] - Oh, that's cool

-Mew rolls off Silver and floats toward Zeke, curiously zipping around him when close enough.-

[Doc] Hands him a hankerchief- and don't cry, you're safe. 

[Zeke] blots at his third eye with it and the outlines of tears melt away. The desgin blinks a few times and has an extra line of two under it like a sleepy shadow now.

[EJ] Holds out another kidney, still wanting to eat them-

[TLOT] You know I could try cooking it a bit, that might be a big part of the problem.

[Zeke] Oh gross!

[EJ] - But they're best raw

[TLOT] You're not a Herobrine, you shouldn't eat raw meat. 

[Zeke] Wait you guys eat raw meat? 

[Doc] He does, mostly because he's impatient when it comes to food. 

[TLOT] bite me.

[EJ] - I will- Before TLOT can react EJ's sharp teeth have found their way around his hand

[TLOT] OW! Let go! Before I deck you!

[EJ] Growls and suddenly lets go- MOTHER FUCKER!

[Doc] Laughs- 

[Zeke] Is horrified-

[TLOT] Serves you right! Asshole.

[Steve] Is already getting bandages- 

[EJ] - WHY DOES YOUR BLOOD TASTE LIKE... WHAT EVER THAT IS!?

[Doc] It's coffee actually. He bleeds liquid life force. It's got healing powers too. 

[TLOT] Is focusing on healing his hand while Steve tries aggressively to bandage it. - I don't know! Everything has to taste like something!

[Mew] Mmm.... -Seems to loose interest in the group and forms a new bubble around itself. It floats there for a second before vanishing, off to bother someone else.-

[Silver] - Oh... Bye...

[Steve] Sees the Mew go- Definetly part cat

[EJ] - Fuuuck, I just want some organs!

[Doc] You just ate some and puked, how dense are you?

[Zeke] Organs?

[EJ] - But organs taste so good

[Doc] He keeps trying to eat raw organ meat. Specifically kidneys, but his system can't digest them. 

[Zeke] Oh. Um, can I help?

[Doc] How?

[Zeke] Well... I like trying new foods, so I've eaten a lot of weird stuff. I can make some dishes with organ meat if you have the ingredients.

[EJ] Tosses kidney's at Zeke-

[Zeke] Catches them reflextively, he somehow manages to catch all five that were thrown at him at once and is then just holding them in two hands. -Ewwww!

[Doc] Nice... catch

[EJ] - Interesting, the older scent became stronger...

[Zeke] Trots quickly over to a furnace and Steve joins him.

[Doc] Hmmm...

[TLOT] He's an interesting kid.

[EJ] - I want to see what he tastes like

[Doc] Ha, he's probably full of the black stuff all over his skin. 

[Zeke] Comes back a few minutes later with a rather innocent looking pie. - Try this, it's steak and kidney pie. - sets it on the table and scoots it to him without getting close. 

[EJ] Reaches for it and eats some of it, after a few bites he begins to devour it as quickly as he can-

[TLOT] Looks slightly green-

[Doc] I think we may have a winner.

[EJ] Has soon finished the pie- You're rather delicious Doctor

[Doc] Gives a full body shudder- 

[Zeke] what the fuck?!

[TLOT] Um...

[Steve] Can I just, go back to our room... I feel sick...

[TLOT] Go ahead. I'll join you shortly.

[Doc] It's okay Zeke, they were copies anyway.

[Zeke] WHY IS HE EATING HUMAN KIDNEYS?

[Doc] ... Because he's a cannibal who I've been trying to keep away from anyone he might victimize all damn day. I can't give him someone else's organs. Only mine are mine to give.

[EJ] - You gave me that girls

[Doc] I asked her first and she gave me permission!

[Zeke] Is shaking like a leaf-

[Doc] And you didn't eat them, you're using the damn things to live!

[EJ] - What's wrong boy? Surely you've been touched by a deity as well with those markings

[Zeke] Is too frightened to answer. - 

[Doc] He has a patron, this much is true. An angel.

[EJ] - No, those marking are not from an angel, I can tell you that much

[Doc] I've seen it, and I disagree. He seems to be a divine scribe. And his ward is marked with doodles like the margin of a codex.

[EJ] - I know what I smell

[Doc] Then get your nose checked. Doctor.

[EJ] Growls some-

[Doc] Just tell me what you put in the pie and you can go if you want, okay?

[Zeke] Three kidneys... two beef steaks... three wheat.. one egg. 

[Doc] Thank you.

[EJ] - Maybe you'll make a donation next time

[Zeke] whimpers in fear- 

[Doc] Not unless he offers it Ej.

[EJ] - Oh I'm sure I can convince him of that

[Doc] No, you won't.

[EJ] - Watch me

[TLOT] Should I just turn him into something Doc? That worked pretty well last time.

[EJ] - Last time?

[Doc] Oh yes, Cp was quite fiesty when he first came here. He learned some hard lessons at TLOT's hands and mine. He spent a lot of time in a much smaller body.

[EJ] - Is that what BEN was talking about when he was babbling about a cat?

[TLOT] Most likely. Though these days he's only a cat when his wife is really pissed at him.

[EJ] - That's the white haired woman, correct?

[Doc] That's Lie, yes.

[EJ] Is thinking-

[TLOT] Well?

[Doc] Slender would be really pissed. But then he'll probably be pissed anyway...

[EJ] - I would advise against making Slender angrier

[Doc] Shrugs-

[EJ] Tries sitting up-

[Doc] Then behave, and we'll have no reason to check your behavior.

[EJ] - I'm a hunter, it's in my instinct

[TLOT] How about a sheep?

[Zeke] You can do that?

[TLOT] Yeah, pixels are easy to reshape.

[EJ] Growls at TLOT, he's still in a bit of pain-

[Silver] - Ummm, I don't think that's such a good idea...

[TLOT] Just throwing out ideas Silver. It's a funny thought. 

[Doc] Creepy gray sheep with empty black eyes.... eeek.

[EJ] Under his breath- Fuck- The organs are still adjusting

[Doc] Just... don't, okay? I don't expect Slender to do anything but stick a knife in my back anyway, but I won't hesitate to lay the smackdown on you if you hurt the people under my protection.

[EJ] - You're an asshole

[Doc] Why? Because I'm prioritzing the people I care about over someone I don't know at all, who wants to hurt them? I'm sure you'd kill the SCP guys if they hurt your family.

[EJ] - We have, multiple times

[Doc] Then you've got some stones calling me an asshole for doing the same thing. - Folds hir arms.

[Zeke] Is trying to sneak off to his room-

[EJ] Feels his stomach rumble a little-

[TLOT] Was that a pukey noise, or a still hungry noise?

[EJ] - Definitely not hungry

[Doc] Take another pill if you need it.

[EJ] - No thanks


	131. Doctor vs Doctor

[GK] Is hunting around in the desert and finds a gigantic tree surrounded by penned horses. He takes to the air with a sweep of his wings and peeks in a window curiously. 

*The area inside the window is full of plants, primarily flowers. Flowey is tending to a few with a look of slight disdain on his face. He hasn't noticed GK.

[GK] Notices his eyes and taps a hoof on the glass.

[Flowey] Hm..? *Comes over to the window and looks out, raising an eyebrow slightly

[GK] Hey noob. Can you come outside for a min?

[Flowey] ...No.

[GK] Lands on the roof above him and looks in the window upside down - why not?

[Flowey] Mix would know. And if it were anyone else who threatened me, I don't think I'd care. You're welcome to come inside, though. I guess.

[GK] Can you at least open a roof hatch? I don't like being up this high in a human form. And why do you care if Mix knows? 

[Flowey] Mix is... very convincing. *He removes a block from the roof so GK can enter.

[GK] Transforms and hops down the hole. He's much shorter then Flowey in his human shape. - Really? I thought they were a pacifist or something. I've barely seen her raise her voice to anyone.

[Flowey] I'm on her shit list. Probably the only one there, too. *Replaces the block

[Flowey] I thought she'd be easy to take out. Turns out... Not really.

[GK] Does she have a secret power none of us have seen? Or it's something mental, like you owe her? - Looks at the plants

*Flowey lets out a thoughtful hum before shrugging a bit.

[Flowey] Kind of both? I mean, I don't think it's even her power to use. It didn't feel like her powers, when she used it. *Grimaces a bit and rests a hand over his torso before shaking his head with a sigh.

*The plants seem pretty generic but there are many different varieties, with a few odd ones sprinkled in.

[GK] So you're just gonna sit home and garden until she un-grounds you? That sucks balls.

[Flowey] Basically, yeah. I could be worse off. Shame I can't kill that damned bird though.

[GK] Eh, it wouldn't last. Doc puts everyone on respawn even if xe hates them. Keeps the PVP turned off most of the time too. 

[Flowey] Oh... Huh.

[GK] So anything more then playing pranks and being annoying is a waste of time. If she knows the bird is on respawn will she let you go play with the rest of us brines?

*Flowey wonders about this for a minute before shrugging.

[Flowey] Not sure. Worth a try, I think? Can't hurt too bad, right?

[GK] Call her, she might not believe you but she's got no reason to doubt me.

[GK] Come on Flowey, what's she gonna do? Deck you for asking?

[Flowey] Maybe? I mean, I wouldn't put it past her.

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Rubs hir temples in irritation, xe can feel a headache brewing.

[EJ] Is finally getting used to his new organs and is deep in thought-

[EJ] - I wonder if I can't get BEN to give me some organs again...

[Doc] Why do you want organs from BEN? And why on earth would he give them to you voluntarily?

[EJ] - It's fun watching him squirm

[Doc] Sighs- I'm trying very hard here... but has anyone ever told you that talking to you is like being hit repeatedly in the head with a tiny claw hammer?

[EJ] - Nope

[Doc] Look, you're an educated man in a field I'm also interested in. Can't we find some kind of common ground here? Something else to talk about at least? You said you're not familiar with this world, are you not at least curious about the other things that live here? I mean, look around, I've got a small zoo of creatures you've likely never seen before, and a good sized collection of unusual preserved guts. Let's change the subject to something less... predatory.

[EJ] - They do interest me... But didn't I hear you mention that beings here despawn as soon as they die? I can't see you being comfortable with a live dissection

[Doc] It is really quick, but I can make a portal hole in front of something that's alive if you want to see what's going on inside. I've also got plenty of notes and drawings on behavior and environment for each of them too and I can spawn a few hostiles in a controlled environment for you to fight if you're into that.

[EJ] - I'd rather see what they taste like frankly. However I suppose with you seemingly clinging to me, observation will have to do

[Doc] You want to EAT the mobs? I... I don't actually know if they'd taste like anything. It's not part of the game to use them for sustenance though you can eat zombie flesh if you're super desperate for food.

[EJ] - That may have been what CP brought me that one time

[Doc] Weird, well... I guess you can try. Though I won't guarantee I won't have a chuckle at your expense before treating you if it makes you sick. Look... If it's a monster with a white name over its head, leave it alone. It means it's a pet, or one of the more intelligent ones TLOT brought from his home seed. The natural ones here seem to be pretty dim intelligence- wise. I can spawn any of the native creatures for you to examine. I'm not happy with anyone being tortured, but they're a pack of jerks who wouldn't mind seeing me dead anyway. So yeah, I'm actually okay with you killing them. Don't tell Cp though, he can understand them and he'd probably be more pissed at you then me.

[EJ] - He's always pissed at everybody

[EJ] - But if I'm to be examining these creatures then I'll need my scalpels, and some containers for the organs we harvest... I also know these creatures can deal a fair amount of damage so we'll need to be prepared for that as well...

[Doc] So? We actually have a gym set up just for fighting. I can make what you're describing easily. And you're on respawn if you're worried about dying. The question is, are you feeling up to fighting now?

[EJ] - Not sure, I did just have major organ transplant surgery. Perhaps in a few hours?

[Doc] Then I'll just putter around a bit and you relax. There's always a few chores to do around here even with TLOT and Steve helping. Feel free to have a look around or sack out. There's a bed in the little recovery room over there. - points.

[EJ] - You seem to have gone through this a few times Doctor...

[Doc] Has decided to mix some healing paste from scratch to hir nerves- Well we do have I think twelve Herobrines here, counting my cat, heh. Between them and the creepypastas, people do get hurt. I'm forever fixing someone or modifying myself. But it's the job I took for myself and I do love it.

[EJ] - That's how I used to think when I started going to med school. That I wanted to "help" everyone. Bunch of bullshit that was

[Doc] Then why are you still doing it? Or is that just your way of paying Slender some rent for living in his house and under his protection?

[EJ] - Because it's a trade off, they bring me organs, I patch them up. Plus I'm the only one even remotely qualified due to my past. Besides, looking at medical mysteries is still a little entertaining

[Doc] Ah, being a glitch myself, I find it really rewarding to help them. Especially since most of them have never had anyone even be nice to them and actually welcome them into a server before.

[EJ] - Hmmm, sounds a bit similar to how the pasts's are when there are brought back to the manor for the first time

[Doc] It is similar and I have stated before that I should have common ground with Slender and I'm even willing to negotiate with him, but I won't deal with Insanity as well.

[Doc] Finishe the bowl of cold, slimy paste and dumps some sand on one end of the table. Xe's idly chewing on one of Lies healing flowers to calm the little knot of a stress headache that's been brewing, but xe's smiling faintly, obviously enjoying hir own work. With skillful hands the sand pixels are formed into glass and spun up into the shapes of jars like clay on a wheel.

[EJ] - The fuck is that stuff?

[Doc] Oh, it's a type of healing paste. Mostly for stuff like sore muscles or burn damage.

[Doc] Holds up one of remaining delicate green flowers- this is the key ingredient, one of Lies healing flowers.

[Doc] I'm betting you want to keep these old guts too. - puts the gray digestive system into a large jar- I'll just get some alcohol for it.

[EJ] Takes out the jar of his organs- You wouldn't have some formaldehyde, would you?

[Doc] I know what that is, but I don't have any, my ability to leave the game is recent, and I still can't do it without help. That said, if you had even a sample of it, I could make more.

[EJ] - Not on me I don't

[Doc] if you don't want to use alcohol I can put the jars in a shucker box and they'll stay in stasis as long as you're in game. But you'll need to fill them with the liquid as soon as you get home.

[EJ] - Shulker box?

[Doc] it's a type of creatures shell, it functions like a backpack. If you want to look at some live ones they're the purple things in the cage at the end of the hall over there.

[EJ] - Interesting...

[Doc] The bars don't register as transparent to them, or else they'd be shooting at you since you're in survival.

[EJ] - How odd... Something must be off about their vision to allow that...

[Doc] You could ask Notch, but I'm pretty sure it's intentional. Poor players, they could never have houses with windows otherwise. All the mobs are like that.

[EJ] - I'd say it's an evolutionary trait from hiding from each other if this were in a real world scenario, but it's not

[Doc] The hostile mobs don't aggro with eachother anyway. You actually get special dropped items if you can get a skeleton to shoot a creeper, you basically have to use a player as bait and get the creeper in between h and the human before the creeper blows up from the humans proximity.

[EJ] - So you're baiting them... Clever

[Doc] Not being able to permenany lay die kinda fuels risk- taking. Otherwise no one would ever go into the Nether, it's basically a blasted hellscape of monsters and lava

[EJ] - I've heard CP grumble about it several times

[Doc] It sucks, it smells bad, there's no water, and barely any food. I don't know why he felt like that's the place to put his office. It is an impressive build though.

[EJ] - You've seen it?

[Doc] Yeah, I bugged him to show me around. He yelled at me a few times for peeking in here and there, but we had a decent time.

[EJ] - This does not sound like the CP I know

[Doc] quietly- we are friends, he's just not comfortable saying it without Lies honesty flowers around

[EJ] Scoffs- CP doesn't make friends

[Doc] I'm not going to embarrass him trying to prove you wrong, I'll just show you how I know- Xe squeaks open s trunk and takes out a small white flower in hir gloved hands and holds it near him - tell me a lie, anything, as outlandish as you can manage

[EJ] - I'm fond of Anne... WHAT THE FUCK!?

[Doc] The nurse with the chainsaw? Awww!

[EJ] Growls- Shut up!

[Doc] No need to get excited, I won't pry. But you'll probably have better luck wooing here now that your head is clear of insanity. I wish you lots of luck. - holds the flower closer to hir while having nice thoughts

[EJ] Is quickly thinking- What is your fatal weakness...

[Doc] Is startled - If Deerheart wanted me dead she could injure me very badly. I'd probably have to amputate and replace around the injury. -scowls- that was a really snotty thing to ask. I'd ask the same of you, but I'm an adult and have no desire to kill you. - puts the flower away.

[EJ] - Wouldn't matter, I don't know if I even can be killed

[Doc] You don't get it anyway, let me show you something - xe grabs hir left hand with hir right and pops it off at the wrist with a sound like two legos releasing and a crackle of statick. The amputated hand wiggles for a minute and then goes still.

[EJ] - Congrats, you've just amputated yourself

[Doc] Snaps the hand back on and then wiggles the fingers - This isn't me Ej. Every little peice is me. Every pixel is whole in and of itself. And Cp is the same now. We're very, very hard to get rid of.

[EJ] - But are you immune to EMP blasts?

[Doc] It makes me want to puke. But getting drunk fixed it last time.

[EJ] - Drunk?

[Doc] Yeah, you know? Like from alcohol?

[EJ] - I could get a little drunk from peoples livers sometimes...

[Doc] You've never been drunk? Well... I guess we can go to the bar while you're here. You've got a copy of Lie's organs and she's got no alcohol tolerance at all.

[EJ] - It might be an interesting experiment

[Doc] grins- I'll make sure and invite Cp.

[EJ] - How about no, I'd rather he not see

[Doc] Okay okay, I will call GK though. Our big red dragon loves to get drunk.

[EJ] - Dragon? You mean like Endrea?

[Doc] Yep... well he doesn't look like her, but he's an actual dragon. Like; born as one. I consider myself artifical.

[EJ] - Hmmm, would be fun to see what he tastes like as well

[Doc] I... I think you have a problem. But I would venture to guess brimstone and whiskey. He is a nether dragon.

[EJ] - I see...

[Doc] He's also a huge ball of grump and swearwords. Him and Cp get along like a house on fire.

[EJ] - So badly?

[Doc] Grins- No, with lots of running and screaming from innocent bystanders, they're good buddies.

[EJ] - Weird

[Doc] shrugs- They're brines. The basic nature is to be a dyed-in-the-wool shit-disturber.

[EJ] - CP really didn't do much of that at the manor. He either stayed in his room and if he was wandering the manor he'd be quiet and just sneak up on people

[Doc] From what I gathered it was because he didn't fancy being hit upside the head by Slenderbeings for misbehaving.

[EJ] - Well in that light he was always one of the best behaved of us

[Doc] Awww. He may not project it, but family is important to him. And you guys are his family in a way, you did take him in and fix him after all. Though I could be said to be part of his family for the same reasons. I've had to replace bits for him quite a few times. And we are physcially related now, at least when I'm irl.

[EJ] - Family is something the Slender's drilled into us

[Doc] That's not a bad thing. It's good to have loyal friends you can trust.

[EJ] - And just how are the two of you related?

[Doc] I have a third form I use for when I'm real. You saw it when I came to fix Sally. He donated some genetic material to help make it. I also gave him a ton of my own code later on. 

[EJ] - I'm betting he wasn't willing to give his code...

[Doc] It was one pixel. We've already hashed it out.

[EJ] - Still, he's very fussy about his code, almost beheaded BEN when he tried to reinforce CP's code

[Doc] Eh. He took mine willingly. But I think the reward was worth the aggravation of being sick for several days. He's just as indestructable and hyper as I am now, plus he already knows how to fight.

[EJ] Shrugs-

[Doc] But I know. I've had to work on him several times. Trying to fix his busted respawn while he was inside the server engine was like trying to give a cat a bath.

[EJ] - He would never let BEN or the others touch that specific problem...

[Doc] Well he was already dead at the time. It was kind of like isolating a virus that's trying to run away from you. I just blocked him in a spot and we fixed it. I couldn't stand the idea of him suffering in there for a month all scattered and broken.

[EJ] - Yeah, he'd usually go on a killing spree when he'd come out of that

[Doc] He was bedridden for a bit and that's how we found the Insanity posession. It was a big blotch in his code, we drove it into his hand and cut it off to remove it.

[EJ] - So he has a prosthetic now?

[Doc] Yes, and no. I made it out of wood, but after a couple of days it integrated with his own body and became flesh. I can fix anything with anything else. Silver's limbs are only gold because he liked the idea. I could make them normal skin if he wanted me too.

[EJ] - Probably reminded Silver of his real name as well

[Doc] Most likely. It looks really snazzy I think. I like gold.

[EJ] Finally stands- Gods this feels so weird...

[Doc] Any issues? Just let me know if you feel ill or something hurts.

[EJ] - Currently just feels weird... My old organs didn't feels like this... Then again I don't think I had much feeling with them...

[Doc] You do have a gut full of partially unfamiliar food. That might be part of it.

[EJ] - True... I can't wait to fully study my old organs

[Doc] Do you need something to do it that you don't have here?

[EJ] - I'd prefer to do it at home, I'm just more comfortable there

[Doc] Understood.

[EJ] Starts walking to get used to the feeling in his gut-

[Doc] Packs the empty jars into a white shulker box while watching him from the corner of one eye.

[EJ] Walks closer to Idolus' tank- Such interesting creatures...

[Idolus] glitches through the glass of the tank as he turns and his tail wiggles for a moment over the stone floor before withdrawing. -

[EJ] Instinctively reaches for his scalpels only to remember they're not there anymore. He scowls-

[Doc] If you want to cut up a big fish I'll spawn you one later. The Elders are even larger then Idolus and can astral project and give people a sort of sudden physical fatigue.

[EJ] - Odd... Yet possibly very useful

[Doc] They're made to guard underwater temples and they're murderously effective in that capacity. The big and the small ones can fire beams of charged scalding water.

[EJ] - Can we turn one loose on BEN when he gets annoying?

[Doc] I would not. I've put in a lot of work to earn BENs trust. And he's been quite helpful the last few times I've needed him.

[EJ] - BEN? Helpful? That's a new one...

[Doc] I also turned up his sense of smell so he'd get irritated by his own stink when it got too bad and take a bath without prompting.

[EJ] - That probably won't help...

[Doc] Has so far. I gave him a decent alternative to using water too. He still whines a bit. But it's not so triggering.

[EJ] - And what's this alternative?

[Doc] Passes him the shulker box and crooks a finger for him to follow

[EJ] Grumbles but does-

[Doc] Gestures happily at the glowing caldrea set in the floor- Lava! Gets you super clean. And quite quickly.

[EJ] - Yeah that wouldn't work in the real world unless we were to go to a natural source... The heat alone would burn wood and crack stone

[Doc] He's digital, so I feel like it doesn't matter. And since Aven can't leave Minecraft, it should always be close at hand for him.

[EJ] - Hmmm, this is true...

[Doc] Sits down on the edge and lets hir boots dangle in. - ahh. We have both potions and creams that will let humans survive in this for a bit. But Herobrine's don't need them. Our body temps are so hot it just feels like warm bath water.

[EJ] - I'll stick with water

[Doc] Okay, let me know if you ever change your mind though. It's a rather interesting sensation.

[EJ] - I'll keep it in mind

[Doc] Point is, it's not too liquidy. And it works for BEN. He can get quite the stink on after a while.

[EJ] - Oh I know.- He wanders closer to the cages

[Doc] Points as he gets close. - Those are my shulkers, Burp, Fart and Kevin.

[EJ] - Stupid names

[Doc] Eh, they don't repond to their names anyway, and sometimes the sign makes people giggle. The whole house is full of silly placards.

[EJ] - Oh joy

[Doc] Lays back on the floor to see him better upside down with hir feet still in the lava- the cage beside them is full of slime blocks. The stuff they're made out of has many uses, and they're not so much hostile as pushy as fuck. They'll bounce around a player and shove them in lava or off ledges if they can.

[EJ] - Also see through, wouldn't be much fun to dissect....

[Doc] Yeah, it's just a big block of jelly with a slightly denser smaller block in the middle where the eyes and mouth are attached. When you hurt them, they split apart into several discrete smaller slimes that can exist independantly. 

[EJ] Goes down the line of cages-

[Doc] Those are endermites, they can glitch through chests and steal things. And the last one is my Blaze; Fuzzle. He's a nether creature. They live in lava, can fly, and shoot fireballs.

[EJ] - I think CP's mentioned this one before

[Doc] Probably. He's mentioned his blaze general. But the mobs on his seed are more detailed and much smarter then the ones here. I kinda wonder if he was born on a modded seed.

[EJ] - How would I know?

[Doc] I didn't think you would, just musing out loud. 

-A skeleton comes up through the soul sand room, they're wearing a navy sweater and a leather hat. 

[Doc] Oh, hey Navy. Did TLOT call for you?

[Skeleton] Nods officiously. His stance and bearing is martial.

[EJ] - Oh so do I have a body guard now?

[Doc] No? This is one of Steve's brothers. TLOT probably just called him to run an errand or something. 

[Navy] Mimes whats obviously an eyeroll and makes a small gesture that causes a full coffee pot to appear in hir hand out of hir inventory

[Doc] Hah, figures. Damn that smells good.

[EJ] Moves away from it a bit-

[Navy] Gives Ej a critical look and then turns to Doc with a little hand-waving. 

[Doc] It's okay, he doesn't have much experience with normal food.

[EJ] Turns away from them-

[Doc] This is also what I was talking about Ej, you should be able to see hir name over hir head. Any mob with a knitted garment is off-limits. Steve likes to give them clothes to protect them from burning in the sun.

[EJ] - Whatever...

[Navy] Makes a wanking gesture and motions towards Ej.

[Doc] Yeah, he's grouchy, I know.

[EJ] Yawns a little-

[Navy] Heads down into TLOT and Steve's room. 

[Doc] Time to sack out for a while?

[EJ] - I don't know why I'm tired... I usually don't have to sleep

[Doc] You're in survival here. It'll do you good anyway. Give you a little time to heal. It is late outside. TLOT is just a night owl and him and Steve have to sleep together. So the coffee might only be for Steve so he can hang on a bit longer.

[EJ] - I should probably head to where ever Splender is then

[Doc] Are you sure? It's rather dangerous outside. And I don't care if you use a bed here. There's lots of spare rooms.

[EJ] - My job is to currently watch Sally, that's what I plan on doing

[Doc] Okay, but.... just in case. Go in that little room and lay down and then get right back up again. That way if you die you'll come back to it, not the spawn. It's a clusterfuck of monsters at night and you'd probably be dead again several times before dawn.

[EJ] - Fine- He heads into the recovery room and briefly lays on the bed

[Doc] Okay, follow me. Splender's pretty much my neighbor.

[EJ] Motions for Doc to lead on and starts following as Doc leads them-

[Splender] After letting Sally and Stevie play a bit more has returned home with Sally-

[Doc] Walks Ej up past the vine room and the horse pen and pauses at the door. - wait a minute because I'm going to carry you. The mobs will aggro as soon as they get a whiff of you.

[EJ] - Uh no

[Doc] Bites hir lip. - Then I'll walk beside you. - goes outside to change

[EJ] Walks out, still missing his mask-

[Doc] Is waiting with hir tail twitching, the air is thick with the hisses of creepers, zombie moans and the cackling of a distant witch.

[EJ] - So where's Splender's house?

[Doc] Gestures down the hill - it's on a floating platform a little bit out in the water. There's a lever you pull to raise the bridge so you don't get your feet wet.

[EJ] Just walks off towards the lever-

-There's a twang of a bow and an arrow flies towards Ej-

[EJ] Dodges, not the first time he's had to dodge things flying towards him-

[Doc] Scampers after him just in time to see a flashing creeper getting close- look out, it's gonna blow!

[EJ] Ducks and darts forwards, just getting out of the creeper's blow zone-

-creeper explodes and chunks of dirt and stone go everywhere.- 

[Doc] Dammit!

[EJ] Scoffs and keeps going-

-Zombies advance-

[EJ] Snarls, bearing his sharp teeth-

-Zombies claw at him, there's a stray among them as well-

[EJ] As no hesitation at digging his teeth into their necks as they claw at him-

[Doc] Do you... want some help?

[EJ] Kills of the mobs- I'm alright, I've faced much worse

-Spider pounces-

[EJ] Kicks it away- FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Hurry! This way! -kicks the bridge switch-

[EJ] Darts across-

[Doc] Hits the switch again and hops onto the roof.

[Splender] Looks up as he's tucking Sally in- Oh, there you are, I was about to go find you

[Doc] Peeks in the doorway with just hir snout. - It's okay, we had a nice talk.

[Splender] - Ah Doc! Would you like to come in?

[Sally] Curls around her teddy bear-

[Doc] I don't want to be a pest, I brought Ej over so he could sleep. Can you let me know over the chat when he gets up?

[Splender] - Sure! Sally, do you want to say good night to Doc?

[Sally] - Night!

[Doc] Smiles- Sweet dreams Sally. -motions for Splender to join hir alone outside for a minute. 

[EJ] Goes over and sits on the ground near Sally's bed-

[Splender] Steps outside- Yes? What is it?

[Doc] Has a somewhat sad expression. - I can't trust Ej not to hurt anyone if I leave him alone, and I was intending to stay up all night. But I'm just.... emotionally exhausted. Can you keep him here when he wakes until I can come back over? I desperately want to sleep with my mate tonight.

[Splender] - Absolutely, the members of the household have learned to obey us. If I tell him to stay here, he will. Plus he's under brother's orders to watch and protect Sally

[Doc] Thank you Splender, you're a prince of a friend. - gives him a friendly bump with hir head. - Just put something in the chat for me, anything with my name tends to wake me up.

[Splender] - Understood! Good night Doc!

[Doc] Good night to you as well. - Xe turns and dives into the water without a ripple, phasing through it and then the rock and dirt of the land below the castle. Xe does a little roll and slides through the white wall of Deerheart's study. - My love? - Xe calls up softly - are you still awake?

[Deer] - Up here

[Doc] Changes back and climbs the ladder to hir bedroom wearily.

[Deer] - Is everything alright?

[Doc] I'm so tired. This new pasta is... I want to use the word; traumatizing.

[Deer] Opens her eyes- Come here love

[Doc] Sheds hir clothes and crawls into bed, curling against hir lover as if desperate for her warmpth. - Cp always wanted to kill people... but wanting to eat them too...? It somehow makes it infinetly more terrible...

[Deer] - I understand love, rest, I'm here... You managed to get through and change CP, you'll be able to do the same with this one

[Doc] I don't know, there doesn't seem to be a good way to get through to him. He's completely selfish. Cp had somone who could show him love and give incentive for better behaviors. This one has nothing. I took his insanity and he... he wasn't even sorry for anything he's done. I gave him some copies of my own organs to spare anyone else the pain and... I felt so used. He ate them with a gusto that made me feel so small and sick.

[Deer] - Shhhh, it's okay love. We'll figure out something

[Doc] Sheds a small tear and buries hir face in hir lovers breast. - I...

[Deer] Runs her fingers through Doc's hair, making soothing noises- Sleep love, things will be better in the morning

[Doc] Is already drifting on the scent of hir lovers body. It's warm and clean, and somehow more real then any other surface xe's touching. Hir arms wrap Deerheart almost desperately.

[Deer] Curls herself around her lover protectively, pulling the blankets tighter around them-

[Doc] Finally drifts off into a fitful sleep


	132. Peppermint cattails, Hope, Baby shower, Deerhearts Past

[Herabrine] taps on Lie's door.

[Lie] Was just about to head outside to check on the plants in the greenhouse so she goes and opens the door- Oh, Hera! Hey!

[Herabrine] Hey Lie, I thought I'd come check on you. How's the dragon infestation?

[Lie] Laughs a little- Good, TLOT gave Ashe a human form for his own safety. I think mother and baby are currently up in their room

[Herabrine] That sounds adorable. I'm sure GK was livid though, again.

[Lie] - Actually... I don't think he knows yet...

[Herabrine] Oh dear, well considering how much he loved playing with Endrea, he'll find out soon enough.

[Lie] - I'm sure. Walk and talk? I need to check on the plants in the green house

[Herabrine] Sure! You know I like seeing your work. The view from my house is so much more lovely and green thanks to you. I brought you a present actually.

[Lie] - Really? What is it?

[Herabrine] Produces a bucket with several lobsters in the bottom. - Dinner!

[Lie] Starts laughing again- Sounds wonderful, let's see if I'm growing anything to go with it then

[Herabrine] You don't have to feed me too Lie. You can keep them for later and have a romantic meal with your lovable lunk if you want.

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[Herabrine] How's family life treating you?

[Lie] - Alright, Stevie had a playdate with a pasta child named Sally yesterday, and Notch brought him some toys from the real world

[Herabrine] I saw some of you guys went out for a bit. I was pretty suprised to see Markus and Cp exit the server at the same time and then re-enter nearly the same time as well.

[Lie] - Hera, Markus almost died out there, that was probably his very last chance of ever being in his normal human body again

[Herabrine] Died? What happened?! Did the creepypastas chase you back in?

[Lie] - No, his body isn't the healthiest out there, he had a heart attack

[Herabrine] Oh, that's a bit sad... so, he's going to stay until he's fully digital like Cp intended for you?

[Lie] - Yes, we're planning on helping him, well, "vanish" in the real world as well

[Herabrine] I'm sure Doc is thrilled, that sounds right up their alley. And Cp is... resigned, I'm sure.

[Lie] - True, the only reason Markus got pulled in is because CP got annoyed with him

[Herabrine] Somehow, I think it would have happened anyway eventually. You know Doc would have done it for him if he got old and sick and they'd mastered their abilities by then.

[Lie] - Good point. So how have things been for you?

[Herabrine] I'm perplexed actually. When did we become an orphanage? I went into town to buy some books and it was just full of little humans.

[Lie] - Oh... That... Yeah see, one of the recently brought in pasta's had a circus full of dead children... Those are the ones that survived being changed back whose souls didn't just leave

[Herabrine] Yikes, well they seem to be recovering nicely from being dead. They were running and playing every which way. I deliberatly told Enderbro so he'd drag Steffan into town. They're probably still playing silly games in the park while Steffan is bored off his ass. You know bro is basically just a big kid anyway.

[Lie] - Good, he needed more playmates

-The plants in Lie's greenhouse ever so slightly perk up as she enters-

[Herabrine] oooh, you've been practicing. It seems... lusher in here. You've certainly grown into your powers Lie.

[Lie] - Thanks, by the way, I've made a few more water plants, some for the shallows. They're behind the greenhouse

[Herabrine] Oh! let me see. - follows Lie

-There are cattails and a mangrove sapling over by a trench of water behind the green house-

[Herabrine] Are they sausage plants? It looks like meat on a spit. I like the tree a lot, nice work. 

[Lie] - No, they're called cat tails. The tree actually will grow up out of the water

[Herabrine] Cat tails? -gets a sneaky expression- can we... change the color a bit?

[Lie] - Hera no

[Hearbrine] Pleeeeeeeaaase? Red is close to brown.

[Lie] - I'm not even sure how to do it

[Herabrine] I bet TLOT could do it... come on Lie, they're your plants. Surely you can do a pallete swap.

[Lie] - Must I?

[Herabrine] Uses her best cute eyes. It doesn't really work because she has no pupils.

[Lie] - Hera stop

[Herabrine] More aggressive cute eyes, with an added lip tremble

[Lie] - Sorry, Endrea and Stevie made me immune to that

[Herabrine] Picks some of the cat tails - Fine I'll just ask Doc. Spoilsport.

[Lie] Sticks tongue out-

[Herabrine] Also sticks her tongue out - ppppppppth!

[Lie] Pokes the tongue-

[Herabrine] Pah! Ptui! Yuck! Lie!

[Lie] - You set yourself up for it

[Herabrine] Blah. Can't a person do a little bit of griefing around here? Annoying Cp is like this seeds favorite pastime.

[Lie] - Yes but then I have to calm him. Besides, he's irritated enough right now since he has to guard Notch

[Herabrine] Guard him from what? Is one of the other brines trying to kill him too now?

[Lie] - One of the pasta's is a cannibal

[Herabrine] Holy shit... and Doc let that on the server? Is he stripped yet?

[Lie] - Yes, but he's still hooked on human organs

[Herbrine] That's so disgusting... are we getting down to the really dangerous pastas now? 

[Lie] - Think returning is the correct term, CP was one of their most dangerous after all...

[Herabrine] Nah. Dangerous to them maybe. He belongs here. And the worst of his fangs were pulled when he fell for you sweetums. - gives Lie a friendly poke

[Lie] Blushes again-

[Herabrine] Aww, you might as well own up Lie. He's all yours. He was dangerous to the pastas becuase that wasn't where he was supposed to be.

[Lie] - Shush, you're almost as bad as Doc

[Herabrine] Hey, I know how uncomfortable it is when something just doesn't fit right. I was a fish dragon, remember?

[Lie] - True, I'm sorry, I forgot

[Herabrine] It's okay... since Cp gave me that monofin I feel better about it then I did.

[Lie] - Good, Doc went on a bit of a buying spree when we were out in the real world too. Mostly baby stuff, but still

[Herabrine] Hold up.. BABY STUFF?! LIE, ARE YOU PREGNANT?!

[Lie] - NONONONONONONONONO! AVEN IS! NOT ME!

[Herabrine] Aven? The one that looks like an angry female BEN?

[Lie] - Mmhm, she's actually BEN's mate

[Herabrine] So BEN on BEN action. Kinky. When's the release date?

[Lie] - I don't know, I have no idea how a pregnancy would even work in game...

[Herabrine] Will there be a party?

[Lie] - Hopefully soon

[Herabrine] I should bring something, but I don't know what. Is it okay if I just bring food? I don't know squat about human babies.

[Lie] - That's fine, or you could sign one of the things we bought and say it's from you, we did buy a lot... Just don't bring fish, you could potentially harm the baby, not that I don't trust the fish here

[Herabrine] That would be great. Thank you Lie. Maybe I'll bring something more vegetarian. Just give me some advance warning, okay?

[Lie] - Will do. If you wanna take some of these plants to plant by the water feel free

{Herabrine] I will certainly do so, -picks some of the plants- but I'm still going to stop by Doc's place. See you later Lie. - Skips off

[Lie] Sighs and goes to check on her animals while everything is quiet-

[Herabrine] Knocks on the door nearest Doc's room. 

[Doc] Stirs in bed and gives the smallest whimper- what now.... ugh.

[Deer] - Should I look?

[Doc] As much as I don't want you to get up, that would be greatly appreciated.

[Deer] Kisses the top of Docs head and goes up the stairs, completely forgetting about clothes- Hello?

[Herabrine] Whoah, hey Deerheart. Did I inturrupt something?

[Deer] - Not at all, what brings you here?

{Herabrine] I have something I'd like Doc to adjust, shouldn't take long and it's the kind of project they usually love.

[Deer] - Doc's down in our room, a bit out of it after yesterday, but coherant

[Herabrine] Sounds good enough to me, lead on.

[Deer] Takes her down into the bedroom- Love? It's Hera

[Doc] Sits up blearily with the blanket around hir. Xe has small breasts today but not much is showing. - wha?

[Herabrine] Doc? I didn't know... that you...

[Doc] Huh? What is it Hera?

[Herabrine] You have um.... anyway! Lie made a new plant I want you to see. - pulls out the long stemmed plant- she says it's called a cat tail. I think it's - waggles eyebrows- the wrong colors.

[Deer] Snickers a little- For which cat though?

[Doc] What does it do? Can you eat it? It looks like a freaking hot dog.

[Herabrine] Hot... dog? No, it doesn't smell like anything so I presume theres no flavor either.

[Doc] How about- yawns- both of them? Let me see that.

[Deer] - Don't you mean all three? After all, there is regularly a large golden cat hanging about

[Doc] Eh, it's Lie's plant. I know a way to make it look like it's nearly unintentional. - rummages in the trunk by the bed and comes up with something in a small wrapper.

[Herabrine] Watches curiously

[Deer] - What's that?

[Doc] I poached it from LJ, it has a very interesting flavor. - xe unwraps the candy and shoves it into the brown pod of the plant.

-For a moment nothing happens, and then the pod of the cat tail breaks out in a series of white and red stripes.-

[Doc] Makes a copy of the altered plant and sniffs it before holding it out. - Anybody want the first lick? 

[Herabrine] Um... lick?

[Deer] - I'll try- Takes it and gives a lick- Mmm!

[Herabrine] What does it taste like?

[Deer] - Hmmm, refreshing

[Doc] It's called peppermint - xe makes another and hands it to Herabrine 

[Herabrine] has a sniff and chomps off part of it. - That's so sweet! I like it. 

[Doc] Good, - xe makes the plant in hir hand into several. - Go plant them someplace where they'll flourish.

[Herabrine] I'm on it. And I'll make sure and take some back to Lie as well. 

[Deer] - It was good seeing you Hera!

[Herabrine] If you see me hit the death alert on the chat assume Cp caught me leaving them. Haha Thanks Doc!

[Doc] Can we go back to bed now?

[Deer] - Oh! Splender may like some too!

[Herabrine] From the room above- Okay!

[Deer] - Absolutely love, let's snuggle

[Alexsezia] Is fussing with a hopper and trunk arrangement and deep in concentration.

[Lie] Knocks on the door, having collected more catnip-

[Alexsezia] Jumps at the sudden noise, and then goes to answer the door- hey Lie. Come on in. What's happening?

[Lie] - Not much, figured you might be low on catnip so I brought you some more.

[Alexsezia] Aww, thank you Lie, we do go through a lot of it.

\- tiny white kitten scampers in excitedly and then looks at Lie in utter confusion- mew?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hello there- She reaches down and picks the little kitten up

[Alexsezia] Hey it's your little buddy. She's probably pretty confused as to why you aren't a cat anymore.

[kitten]-nuzzles down into her bosom and starts purring-

[Lie] - So long as she doesn't make my ovaries regrow again.- She pulls out a tiny bit of catnip for the kitten

[Kitten] wiggles happily in her arms

[Alexsezia] I guess she was missing you, you can take her if you want, she's weaned already.

[Lie] - If you're okay with it, oh, you should know that we'll be holding a baby shower at some point for Aven

[Alexsezia] Hey! That's awesome, and I have just the thing to give her too. Check out my newest invention. Hopper on the top of a trunk and - she squeaks it open so Lie can see inside- there's a layer of nether rack half slabs and water buckets- I did a lot of compressing and TLOT made the slabs, but you throw dirty clothes in and they go through the water and the nether rack dries them out.

[Lie] - So it's a washer and dryer! That's so cool!

[Alexsezia] I know you can wash stuff just by putting it away and taking it back out again, but it's rather satisfying throwing dirty clothes in the funnel. Should be good for dirty baby stuff.

[Lie] - Especially since the diapers are cloth, Doc refused to let us get the plastic ones

[Alexsezia] What's plastic?

[Lie] - Um, a very common material out in the real world which won't despawn for a stupidly long time?

[Alexsezia] What happens if you burn it?

[Lie] - It reeks horribly and you end up with a curled stinky ball of plastic

[Alexsezia] Then I can see why Doc didn't want it here. Theres really no excuse for not just washing stuff. Or just keep some sheep to make more. 

[Kitten] Exposes belly for rubbing- puuuuurrrrr

[Lie] Rubs the belly- Yeah, it's one of the things pretty much killing my world...

[Alexsezia] I'm sorry Lie. I'd hug you but I know you don't like it.

[Lie] - It's alright, besides I'm in a better world now

[Alexsezia] We should name your kitten Hope. It's always a good thing to have around.

[Lie] - That seems like a very appropriate name for her, I think she'll be a house cat rather than a barn cat

[Alexsezia] That's good. Her mom is a housecat. I think she'd be lonely out in the barn.

[Lie] - And of course she'll probably piss off my mate

[Alexsezia] He's always pissed off. It's his natural state. I think we've all just learned to ignore it as a base level.

[Lie] - True, well it's been good talking to you, but I should head back, make sure said mate doesn't try and kill Notch...

[Alexsezia] Again, ha. Poor Markus. Give my best to your family. - kisses Hope- Be a good kitten for Lie. Come back anytime my friend.

[Lie] - Will do, just let me know whenever you need more catnip

[Lie] Makes it home with Hope who's sniffing the air curiously-

[CP] Comes out of the bedroom and across the bridge- ... The fuck is that?

[Hope] Tiniest little mew

[CP] - Where ever it came from, go put it back

[Lie] - Nope, she's our cat now

[Hope] Makes apropriately hopeful expression at Cp - puurrrr?

[Notch] Peeks around the corner- Lie? Did Cp piss you off again, I hear a cat- oh!

[Lie] - Come meet the newest pet

[Notch] Awwwwwwww she's so tiny!

[CP] - It's going back

[Notch] I know from observation that you do not have a heart of stone Cp. Cut it out.

[Lie] - Shush, she's staying and that's final

[CP] Growls a little-

[Notch] Pets Hope -

[Splender] Sending message in chat- Don't worry about EJ today, I'll be taking care of him, he's grounded for trying to sneak out last night

[Doc] Hears the message and sighs, half out of relief and half out of irritation.

[Doc] Hey Deerheart, looks like I have the whole day Ej-free.

[Deer] - Good. So what should we do today?

[Doc] We could round up the others and give Aven her baby stuff.

[Deer] - Oh! Wonderful idea!

[Doc] Types a message in the chat to see if Aven is busy before calling everyone else directly-

[aven] -perks up to the message-

[BEN] Groans and rolls over in his sleep-

[Doc] Ah, good. It sounds like Herabrine is going to meet us at the spawn and Sweet Alex and Alexsezia will meet us there.

[Deer] - Wonderful! Who else will be there?

[Steve] Comes huffing up the steps - I want to go too!

[Deer] Laughs a little-

[Doc] Looks like Alexis, and Lie are coming too. Notch is going to hang back and watch Stevie since his presence upsets Gem. And probably Cp will get dragged along.

[Deer] - Oh! We have to make sure Endrea comes as well!

[Doc] Seems appropriate, Ashe is a baby and I have stuff for him too.

[Deer] - So let's get going!

[Doc] Fetches some things from the kitchen and jogs outside with Steve in tow and Deerheart following.

[Herabrine] Is waiting at the spawn

[Alexis] Is leaving her house as Alexsezia is passing- Hey, need any help?

[Alexsezia] has tied saddlebags to her horse. - Oh, I'm good. Are you going to Aven's as well?

[Alexis] - Yeah, I don't know her too well though...

[Alexsezia] Me neither, but I know her situation is unique. I'll be interested to see how it plays out.

[Alexis] - That's for sure

[Doc] Trots by with Deerheart, Steve and Herabrine on hir back.

[Alexis] Waves at them-

[Alexsezia] Has to fight to control her horse as Doc's presence spooked it.

[Doc] Sorry! I'll run ahead.

[Endrea] Is circling high above, gently carrying Ashe in her mouth-

[Alexsezia] Grabs Alexis and pulls her up on the horse as well - Giddyap Smudge!

[Alexis] Keeps her balance and holds the saddle as they ride-

[Doc] Gives Lie's bedroom window a light -thwop!- with hir tail- Lie you ready to go?

[Lie] - Yeah, just lemme get on Beau

[CP] Is up on the roof-

[Doc] Why don't you just have Cp teleport you?

[Lie] - Because sometimes I prefer to just ride

[Doc] Notices him- Awww, aren't you coming Cp?

[CP] - I thought I was on Notch duty?

[Doc] You are, but currently Splender has Ej grounded. He tried to sneak out last night. We have the whole day free.

[CP] - Yeah I have no interest

[Stevie] - Brother! Can I play with the new kitty?

[CP] Groans-

[Herabrine] Come on sourpuss. BEN is gonna be surrounded by girls and brines. You're not gonna support your buddy who'll probably be bored shitless?

[CP] - Sounds entertaining

[Steve] Hey! -is neither-

[Stevie] Is using his cat suit to climb up to where CP is-

[Herabrine] You're practically a girl. Shut up.

[Steve] pouts- I'm manly as fuck. 

[Stevie] Flops on CP- Hi brother

[CP] Grunts-

[Lie] Comes outside and climbs onto Beau- Come on CP, please?

[Alexsezia] Gallops by on Smudge- Come on slowpokes!

[Alexis] Saddens a little at the sight of Stevie-

[Lie] Takes it as a challenge and gallops after them-

[Doc] Easily overtakes them all. But blocks the path right before they get in sight of the house

[CP] Watches them and gathers Stevie up- Hmmm, how about we play a game Stevie?

[CP] Teleports to the rest of the group with Stevie-

[Doc] Sets down the shulker box and spins it open. - we picked up a lot of stuff for Aven's baby, so everyone who doesn't have a gift -pick a thing and it can be from them.

[Stevie] - Game! Game!

[Lie] - CP and I will take the bed sheets

-The others pick out items and stow them to gift, some of them brought food as well-

[Notch] Is looking for Stevie -

[Endrea] Lands and gently puts Ashe down- What is going on?

[Doc] Endrea! I have something for Ashe, it's from Notch as well since he picked out one of them and footed the bill.

[Endrea] - Oh?

[Ashe] Shakily crawls around a bit-

[Doc] holds out the purple blanket with it's pattern of curly clouds and the chewie ring.

[Endrea] - What is the ring?

[Notch] Is getting rather frantic and is roaming the yard calling for Stevie.

[Lie] - A teething ring so he won't chew everything else to pieces

[Doc] Should help with the mouth pain when his teeth start growing in.

[Endrea] - I see...- She takes the two items after shifting to her more human form

[Doc] Everyone ready?

[Lie] Nods-

[Alexis] - Yeah, let's go

[Doc] Frolicks over to Avens's treehouse and bumps hir nose on the window. - Hey Aven!

[Notch] Has a sinking feeling, he hasn't been paying attention to the chat because he's been searching for his ward. And a tight knot of sick fear is growing in his chest.

[aven] -jumps at the sound of doc and stares at hir-

[BEN] Groans- Fuck off

[Doc] A little too loud- we brought presents!

[BEN] Flips Doc off while putting a pillow over his head-

[Herabrine] Floats up to the window as well. - We got food too.

[gem] -hears doc and goes come out on to the bridge- hey doc.

[Doc] Hi Gem! We came to throw Aven a party! 

[Lie] Leads Beau to the stable-

[aven] we aren't getting out of this are we.

[Alexsezia] Does the same with Smudge and helps Alexis down as well.

[gem] oh are we having the baby shower now? -is excited-

[Alexis] Keeps glancing at Stevie-

[Notch] With tears and his eyes he feels a fury he's never experienced before. He grimly strips Lie's diamond armor off it's stand and puts it on before taking up a dusty sword and shield.

[Doc] Yep! Some of us went irl and we brought you lots of baby stuff!

[gem] lets have the part in the yard I think it might be to tight in aven's house with the trunk in the middle.

[aven] -is getting up- come on ben lets get up we aren't getting out of this.

[BEN] Whines-

[CP] Puts Stevie down and keeps an eye on him-

[aven] -trys pulling ben out of bed-

[Doc] Is dropping wood blocks and laying out food. Alexsezia is helping and so is Herabrine. The female brine seems to have brought some kind of casserole.

[su] -is by the front door part of aven's house waiting for the two.-

[Steve] Has a big pile of cookies and an even bigger smile

[BEN] Flops onto the floor-

[Notch] Is stalking across the spawn, trying to quell the shaking in his limbs.

[guardians] -have joined the other outside and have brought eddy and Edward-

[Lie] Is putting all the gifts into a pile-

[aven] come on ben -is shaking him-

[Steve] Adds a bag to the pile with a big ribbon on it 

[Alexsezia] Sets up the washing contraption.

[BEN] - Fine!- He grumpily gets up and pulls on some clothes

[aven] -heads for the door- then lets get going, looks like su is excited.

[BEN] Follows grumbling-

[aven] -heads out on to the bridge and looks at everyone outside-

[Steve] Runs up to Aven with a cake - I made this for you! Congratulations! - the cake has blue and pink frosting and says 'happy baby day' in large shaky letters.

[Stevie] Is running around laughing amongst the flowers-

[Alexsezia] Is watching Alexis - I'm sorry. - She says quietly.

[Alexis] - It's fine, it's funny in a way... I've never actually seen him this happy, he was always so paranoid about his brother...

[aven] thanks -is surprised at his seemingly random appearance-

[BEN] Picks up Aven and flies her down to the ground-

[su] -is trying to get to the cake-

[Herabrine] We'll fix him up somehow Alexis, at least he's reconnecting with his brother.

[Alexis] - Yeah

[Steve] Takes the long way back down since Doc is distracted now.

[Lie] - Come on guys! What do we want to do first?

[su] -follows steve-

[Doc] Give her stuff!

[Steve] Eat!

[aven] -sits down at ones of the tables and chairs.-

[Herabrine] Boogie down?

[Alexsezia] What's a boogie?

[Doc] Isn't that something you pull out of your nose? Yuck Hera.

[Lie] Face palms-

[gem] -is giggling at their confusion-

[Notch] Is standing outside Splenders house yelling for Ej -

[Splender] Pokes his head out- Notch? Is everything okay?

[Notch] No! Where is Ej?

[Lie] - How about we eat first and then open gifts

[Doc] I'm for that. I brought pasta! - has a huge bowl of hot fettucini and a bunch of smaller bowls.

[CP] Calls Stevie over, he takes a seat next to his brother-

[Steve] Is scarfing Herabrine's casserole even though he has no idea what it is.

[aven] is that suppose to be a reverence to me being part ben doc?

[Doc] Maaaaybe. It is really good though. Lots of cream and cheese.

[Lie] Sits next to CP and starts plating herself some food-

[Splender] - In here... Why? What's wrong?

[aven] -gets a lot of food she has been more hungry lately-

[Notch] I want to fight him!

[Splender] - I'm sorry, but he's grounded

[EJ] Steps out- Shut it Splendy, I'm in a bad mood, a fight sounds good

[Notch] You bastard...- brandishes the sword

[EJ] - Oi Splendy, can I have my scalpels?

[Splendy] - No

[EJ] - Fine, I guess I'll just use my teeth then- He removes his mask, showing his very sharp teeth

[gem] that sound like good pasta.

[Lie] Tries a little- It is good

[Doc] Passes her some - how are you feeling?

[Stevie] Looks down the table and spots Alexis- You're pretty

[Alexis] Stiffens and blushes-

[Alexsezia] Nearly chokes on her food.

[Notch] Bring it, you... heartless murderer!

[EJ] - Hey now, I just got a new heart, so that's a lie

[gem] -noms the food-

[Notch] I don't care! You cannibal! - swings the blade at Ej.

[EJ] Leaps forwards ducking under the blade and aiming for Notch's neck-

[aven] I have been dealing with more symptoms like my ankles get swollen sometimes and I am more hungry because I am eating for more then just myself now.

[Notch] tips his head so Ejs teeth hit his helmet instead. He slams the shield forward to hit Ej in the gut.

[EJ] Grunts and grabs the edges of the shield, trying to rip it out of Notch's grasp-

[Stevie] Goes happily back to eating the food CP has put on his plate-

[Notch] Lets go of the shield and kicks at Ej's crotch with his diamond boot-

[Doc] From what I've read, that's to be expected. BEN better get used to fetching things for you.

[EJ] Makes a pained noise and lunges again, aiming for any exposed part he can reach-

[BEN] - I already do that asshole

[Herabrine] Is looking at Aven. - So... how to you get it out? Are there eggs?

[Splender] - Ah! Please stop!

[aven] no I have a baby.

[EJ] - FUCK OFF SPLENDY!

[Notch] Reels from Ej bashing up against his armor and charges him again - How could you?! - he screams- He was just a little kid!!

[Herabrine] Yeah I know you have a baby, I'm asking how you get it out of you.

[EJ] - What child? I've been eating the damn Doctor's kidneys!

[Notch] You... you... but Stevie...

[Splender] Perks slightly at hearing Notch's comment. He quickly reaches out and snags EJ- Notch, listen to me, EJ was here all night! Plus he wouldn't want to risk seriously angering CP!

[aven] it come out of a female vagina well at least it should I am not sure how minecraft is affecting this at all.

[Notch] Is shaking as the adrenaline wears off. - But he's missing!

[Herabrine] Wow... gross.

[Splender] Pales a little- Oh dear... Ummm, TLOT can sense people, right?

[Doc] She may just bud and suddenly have it like Testificate kids.

[Alexis] - Well this is certainly educational...

[Stevie] - What's a vagina?

[Notch] I... I think so..

[CP] - Nothing you need to know about right now

[Splender] - Then hurry to him

[Steve] It's girl parts Stevie, you don't have one.

[Stevie] - Girl parts?

[Notch] Gives Ej a suspicious look and makes a limping run for Doc's house.

[Splender] - EJ, you're now grounded for a week

[eddy and Edward] -are running around playing with the guardians by throwing the Frisbee between them.-

[Steve] Gets down beside Stevie and points at the boys crotch. - You know how you have a peg down there? Girls have a hole. That's a vagina.

[CP] Growls and pushes Steve away- He's a little too young for this lesson

[Doc] Hey BEN, have I told you lately I'm really proud of you?

[BEN] - Why?

[Steve] I wish somebody would have told me at that age....

[Alexsezia] Snickering at Steve

[Stevie] - Can I have a cookie now?

[Doc] You're being responsible. I wanted to give you a bit of a fling before the baby arrives- holds out a rather large sprig of pot, all oily and covered in teeny crystals.

[BEN] Grins broadly-

[Alexsezia] This is for you Aven - Gives her a rather large pillow. You put it under your belly when you sleep.

[Alexis] Hands Stevie a cookie-

[Stevie] - Thank you pretty lady!- Noms

[aven] -takes the pillow- thanks.

[Doc] Has made some stuffed animals and gives some of them to Eddy and Edward as well as putting some more of them on the table with the baby gifts.

[Lie] - The crib, mattress, and sheets are from CP and I

[TLOT] Is reading a book on the steps as Notch nearly collapses in front of him- What the? What's with the armor? 

[eddy and Edward] -take the stuffed animals given to them and hugs then happily then speak in English- thank you.

[Doc] Aww, thank you.

[Endrea] Watches as Ashe crawls a bit closer to the little enders-

[Doc] Aven, have you seen Endrea's baby yet? She's a new mommy too

[Notch] Wheezes, his eyes are red from crying - Can't find Stevie!

[aven] i remember endrea having a baby but not a human baby.

[TLOT] Shit! -He focuses his powers and starts searching for Stevie-

[eddy and Edward] -waves at ashe-

[Ashe] - Mmmmm!- Grasps at Eddy and Edward

[Herabrine] Doc gave Ashe a more human form so he wouldn't get hurt as easily. Worked for Endrea when she was a tot. 

[Stevie] Goes over to Doc- Doc! Doc! Brother and I are playing a game!

[Doc] Suspicious- What kind of game?

[Stevie] - Hide and Seek!

[eddy and Edward] put out an arm each so ashe can grab them.

[Ashe] Grabs and tugs hard-

[TLOT] Gets a fix on Stevie and lets out a growl- 

[Notch] what is it? Is he safe?!

[CP] Finishes his food and stands so he can pace a little-

[eddy and Edward] fall towards ashe from the pull.-

[Ashe] Is surprised by this and falls over-

[TLOT] Grabs Notch and tugs him back down the steps. He drags Notch off his feet and the human finds himself on the angry brine's back as TLOT shifts into the form of a zombie horse and takes off at an unnatuarally fast clip.

[Notch] AAAAAAAAAAAA

[eddy and Edward] -get back up and then try to push ashe back up-

[Alexsezia] Hey Aven, check out my gift. I made you a machine that washes diapers.

[Doc] And I brought you a ton of diapers to use with it.

[Ashe] Gets worried and rushes as quickly as he can back towards Endrea-

[Alexis] - I didn't really have anything to bring you, but I'll babysit as much as you like

[aven] -gets up to look at the machine- this looks cool and that would be helpful thank you.

[Lie] - Oh, and this is specifically from CP- Hands over the mustache pacifier

[Alexsezia] You can put other clothes in it too, just fyi.

[aven] -looks at the pacifier and giggles- this will be super cute.

[TLOT] Gallops up and Notch pretty much falls off his back.

[Stevie] - Brother look! Father won! He found us!

[Notch] Looks around wildly before scrambling to his feet. He drops the sword in the dirt and runs to Stevie-

[Doc] Cp....

[Notch] I was so worried, oh Stevie!

[TLOT] Changes back and gives CP a sharp poke in the ribs.

[CP] - Hey! What was that for!?

[TLOT] Notch fought Ej. He thought the cannibal ate Stevie.

[Doc] He WHAT?!

[Stevie] - Father, whose turn is it to hide now?

[Notch] Hide? You thought you were playing hide and seek? Why?! Stevie, I thought Ej ate you! I was so afraid when I couldn't find you! You can't just run off like that!

[Doc] Is growling at Cp.

[Stevie] - But I didn't, brother said we were playing hide and seek and that he and I were gonna hide

[Notch] Turns to Cp very slowly, the look in his eyes is one Cp has never seen before. - you.... asshole!

[CP] - What?

[Notch] Throws off the bits of armor and then then shoves Cp very hard in the belly - DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

[CP] Stumbles back a little, surprised by Notch's fury- What? He's not hurt!

[Notch] I thought he was! I was losing my mind thinking that horrible cannibal was eating him alive someplace!

[CP] - EJ wouldn't do that, his job is to guard Sally right now, plus Splendy is watching him

[Notch] Is still fuming- I don't care! Don't fucking run off with Stevie without telling me first!

[CP] - And why not, he's my brother

[Steve] Quietly gives Aven his gift, it's a big bag of kitted baby clothes. Most of it is ugly, but it's all very soft and warm.

[aven] -looks at steve and whispers- thank you.

[Notch] Shouts at the top of his lungs- Because he's my son too!

[CP] Takes a few steps back- Is he really Or are you just filling in?

[Steve] Gives Aven a hug- the big thing at the bottom is for you. - It's a bright green bathrobe.

[Lie] - CP, that's enough

[aven] -tenses at the unexpected hug-

[Notch] is shaking- I helped make this place, it was my idea. You're wearing the skin I designed. I can call you both my sons if I want.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Notch] Just don't... don't.. scare me like that... - breaks down in tears.

[Deer] Comes up behind Notch and places a hand on his shoulder- Hey, it's okay, Stevie's safe, he didn't think there was anything wrong because he trusts his brother. Stevie's safe. If EJ had actually gotten him I thin we all know that CP would throw the entirety of the Nether at him

[Notch] Just kind of collapses on the ground and makes a rather pained grunt. He's nearly emptied his food bar.

[Doc] Shit! He's still in survival!

[Lie] Brings some food over to Notch- Here, eat up

[Notch] Takes a few weak bites -

[Stevie] Runs over to Gem and tugs on her clothes- Um, can I play with your star people?

[Ashe] Get's a bit brave again and crawls towards Aven-

[CP] Is backing off-

[gem] of course you can stevie

[TLOT] Stands behind Cp so the bigger brine bumps into him. - Don't run. You know it never helps. Just don't pull that shit again. You and I both know Ej could have cut Markus to ribbons if Splender hadn't stopped the fight. If he's willing to fight and die for Stevie, I think he deserves to claim him as his son.

[aven] just looks at ashe for a second before looking around again.

[CP] Growls- He is not our father...

[Ashe] Grabs some of Aven's clothes and starts gumming them-

[TLOT] Then he can be Stevie's father until he's an adult again.

[Steve] Endrea? Can you give Ashe the teething ring? He's chewing Aven's clothes.

[CP] - I'd rather have no association with that word TLOT and you know it

[aven] -is trying to get ashe to let go gently-

[Endrea] - Ah, my apologies Aven- She crouches down by Ashe and tempts him with the ring

[TLOT] To be perfectly frank, get over it. Markus has tried so hard, you can give him this crumb. It's just a word.

[CP] - It's a memory of things I'd rather not revisit

[TLOT] Older bad memories can be overwritten with newer, better ones. You just have to let yourself forget.

[CP] - You forget, it's one of my main driving forces you assole

[Stevie] Runs over to the Guardians- Hi star people!

[TLOT] Sighs- You and I have had this talk so many times.

[noah] hello again Stevie do you want to play Frisbee with us?

[Stevie] Nods enthusiastically-

[CP] - I don't care

[Doc] Puts hir head down close to them both. - Stop lying. I know Markus reminds you of the good times you had with your father. You just want to hate him.

[CP] Growls a little- Shut up Doc

[Zyria] -throws the Frisbee towards stevie- catch it Stevie.

[Doc] Puts hir lips very close to the side of his head and breathes the word near silently- no.

[Stevie] Kinda catches it as it hits his body with a gentle bump- I GOT IT!

[CP] Gives a warning growl-

[su] -runs around stevie-

[Doc] I could slurp half your head in one stroke. Don't test me. I'm not happy with you either. I know what a vicious shit Ej is. It must have taken a lot of courage for Markus to go looking to fight him.

[CP] - Does it look like I care?- He starts walking off

[Doc] Pounces him flat and crushes the honesty blossom in hir paw over his back. - Yeah, I think you do.

[CP] Catches a whiff of the now familiar scent- Damnit

[aven] -pokes ben from her seat-

[BEN] - What is it?

[Doc] Picks Cp up by the back of his shirt and dumps him on the ground next to Notch

[CP] Grumbles- Fucker

[Doc] Now apologize or I'll sit on you

[aven] i just like poking you.

[CP] - Why!? Nothing bad happened!?

[BEN] Pokes back before quickly leaning in and licking her neck-

[TLOT] This is like you running off that one time. you need to learn to be more considerate of other peoples feelings

[CP] - No it isn't!

[aven] -squeaks-

[Doc] Is just prepping to knock Cp down and flop on him.

[Notch] Cp... seriously.. how could you not know that would terrify me?

[CP] - What? I'd figure you would just figure Lie or I had him! I didn't think you'd immediately think it was EJ!

[TLOT] Don't figure! Tell people!

[Doc] Always tell the babysitter if you're taking the kid someplace, duh.

[CP] - Oh please! Like the two of you don't enjoy griefing either!

[TLOT] Not like that. That was cruel.

[Doc] I like to annoy, but not hurt people emotionally.

[Herabrine] Even I think it was asinine.

[Lie] Brings Notch some water as well-

[CP] - Nobody asked you Hera!

[Stevie] Is trying and failing at throwing the Frisbee back at the Guardians-

[snake] -manages to get on to Stevie's shoulder- do you need any help?

[Stevie] - Mmhm!

[CP] Notices several honesty blossoms springing up around him. Wanting to avoid saying anything he'd rather not he tries to take off only to be stopped by a tugging. Glancing down he notices Lie's vines have crept around him and he turns towards her-

[Lie] - Be glad I'm not turning you into a cat right now CP, I'm pretty pissed at you myself

[Notch] I... I feel stupid too... I got scared and over-reacted. I love Stevie like he was my own. And I saw firsthand Ej's determination to turn someone small into... -chokes- just a... meal.

[snake] Ok Stevie put your pointer finger on the side of it.

[Doc] I think we're all pretty used to this kind of stupidity from Cp Notch. He's not good at considering other people's feelings.

[Stevie] Does as snake instructs-

[snake] then throw it and where ever you finger is pointed it will throw in that direction.

[Stevie] Tries but throws it too hard so it boomerangs back around to him-

[snake] -gets in the way of the Frisbee so it doesn't hit stevie-

[Stevie] - Oh no star person! Are you okay?

[Deer] Is rubbing Notch's back-

[snake] i'm ok -hands stevie the Frisbee- try a little gentler this time.

[Stevie] Nods and tries again-

[ava] -tries to catch it-

[Stevie] Is laughing as he plays-

[CP] Scowling- We are not your sons though...

[Lie] Sighs- CP, are we having the whole "The word father has a bad association so I'd rather not have any association with it at all because I see it as bad" moments?

[guardians] -are enjoying playing with the Frisbee-

[Stevie] Runs between them-

[Daniel] -throws the Frisbee and is accidently flies off towards the rest of the group-

[Notch] Stevie thinks I am. Are you going to tell him differently? I think he'll disagree. Especially since the one you had might be dead.

[CP] - ... No...

[Notch] Then just let it be. I'm happy to play this part, and since Lie's told me it takes some time to become digital it looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Unless you decide to straight up murder me.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Notch] Leans over and hugs Cp since he's tangled up in the vines. - I forgive you.

[CP] Tries to tug away-

[Notch] Lets him go with a little smile. - it's okay, I'm not gonna invade your space for more then a moment.

[CP] Gives Lie a look-

[Lie] - Oh no, you are staying right there

[Doc] I forgive you too, you nitwit.

[TLOT] I see food...

[CP] - NOBODY ASKED YOU!

[Doc] Chuckles- I don't care, - Xe gives him a friendly bump with hir nose.

[Steve] Comes to collect his husband with a plate already prepared.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Oh! I have something to give you and Lie, I did some alterations on one of your plants-

[Herabrine] is giggling

[Lie] - Oh no... HERA WHY!?

[TLOT] How's the baby Aven? That bun gonna pop out of the oven soon?

[Doc] I made your cat tails more useful. - pulls out the red and white striped cat tail plants

[Lie] Groans-

[CP] - I smell peppermint...

[Doc] Have a lick. -passes two of them

[aven] I do not know they are growing fast though.

[Lie] With a resigned sigh she takes it and licks it- Kinda like a candy cane...

[CP] Refuses to take it-

[TLOT] Mind if I have a listen?

[aven] I guess not.

[Doc] Awww come on Cp, just a tiny lick? - holds it near his face

[CP] Growls- Fuck off Doc

[TLOT] Puts an ear to Avens belly, hearing the strong tattoo of ten small hearts beating in time with the larger hearts in Avens own chest- wow...

[Doc] You're such a grump- Xe makes a hole beside him and fills it with water before planting the cat tail next to him. Occasionally the breezes causes it to bump against his shoulder.

[CP] Growls-

[CP] - Lie, vines!

[Lie] - Nope, your ass is staying right there for now

[Doc] Sweetly- Can I get you anything?

[CP] - Fuck. Off.

[aven] with all this fighting does this mean the party is over and me and ben can go back to bed?

[Herabrine] I'd say that's up to you

[Lie] - Ah, oh Aven, I'm sorry! We didn't mean to ruin your party!

[TLOT] Sorry to drag the problems over here. But Notch was in tears, I didn't want to wait to reunite him with Stevie.

[Steve] Are you tired Aven? I can get you a chair.

[BEN] - Bed sounds good

This message has been removed.

[aven] well the fight was entertaining to say the least and siting down sounds good.

[Steve] Finds a chair and sets it down for Aven

[aven] -sits down- thank you.

[Alexsezia] Hey Aven? Do you want a cat? I've got lots of kittens right now. Lie already claimed one of them.

[Lie] - Cutie little Hope

[Deer] - Hope?

[Lie] - The name of the kitten

[Notch] You got a kitten? I love kittens.

[aven] I am not sure if I can take care of a kitten at the moment plus I am not sure how they will get along with su.

[Lie] - I've put her in the bedroom until she gets used to the house

[Alexsezia] Just offering. I'll extend it to anyone else who's interested as well.

[CP] - No more cats

[Notch] You know I want to see her the minute we get home, right?

[Lie] - Absolutely

[CP] - Our house is not your home

[Lie] - CP!

[gem] I want a kitten please.

[Doc] Grines hugely- I know the feeling. My house is alive with the sound of tiny ghost chomplies blowing raspberries at night.

[Alexsezia] If you want to follow me home, you can pick one out tonight Gem.

[Notch] Looks down- sorry Cp. It just.... kinda feels like it... I'll go back to my little hut when Stevie is healed, if that's what you want.

[gem] yay kittens!

[CP] - Yes

[Lie] - No. Notch, it's my house, your welcome there for as long as you like

[Notch] Thank you Lie. I've been trying to stay out of everyone's hair.

[Herabrine] Ah, shut up. They dealt with GK living there near constantly and theres no way in the Nether you're half as annoying as him.

[CP] Is grumbling again-

[Alexsezia] Hows the pokemon Gem? I heard you guys got some of your own.

[gem] super happy I spoil them.

[Endrea] Looks skywards, the air carrying a faint scent of rain, but they are in no immediate danger of being rained on-

[Doc] You should bring them over and visit Lost Silver, Gem. If nothing you guys could have a training session and put them all through their paces.

[Herabrine] Something up Endrea?

[Mimikyu] -comes out of the stable area- Mimikyu.

[Endrea] - I can smell rain, but it's far off

[Steve] Hey they're wearing a little costume! That's cute.

[Herabrine] Well, you know, there's at least four people here who can turn it off if it does start up.

[Endrea] - I should be just large enough to protect the little ones from the rain myself

[gem] -goes over to Mimikyu and picks them up- they are, do you want to hold them steve?

[Doc] Hey, I've never shown you this before Endrea... Gem, do you mind if I tear up the ground a bit? I'll fix it later.

[Steve] Please! - Holds out his hands-

[gem] you might tear into the pokemon's rooms they are just below us.

[Doc] No, I mean beyond the house. 

[gem] no I don't mind.

[Doc] Great! Watch this! - Xe takes a small leap off the edge of the hill and thumps in the grass. Xe stomps back and forth a bit and the dirt humps up in a line.

[Deer] Barely shivers-

[Doc] Does a graceful leap backwards like a cat chasing a bug and the dirt follows hir, moving up like an ocean wave and freezing at it's apex in a graceful curl of dirt and stone. - Xe sits primly under the arching structure. It's plenty big enough to shield a full-sized dragon from the rain.

[Endrea] - Clever

[Deer] - Graceful love

[CP] - Stupid

[Doc] Giggles happily. - Thank you. And Cp- wiggles hir tongue at him - ppppppht!

[CP] - Can we go home yet?

[Lie] - No

[Steve] Is petting the Mimikyu -

[Mimikyu] Mimi Mimikyu -is happily enjoying the pets-

[Stevie] Is starting to get worn out from playing-

[Doc] Checks on Ashe.

[Ashe] Is just happily gumming his toy-

[Olivia] do you want to take a break stevie?

[TLOT] Scoops Stevie up and is now trotting around with the kid on his shoulders. He plucks one of the cat tails as he passes- what's this?

[Doc] It's candy!

[Stevie] Giggles sleepily-

[TLOT] Chomps down on it, it makes a very loud cracking noise and a few of the bits scatter. - Mmph!

[CP] Is keeping his eyes on Stevie-

[Alexsezia] You're gonna break your teeth dummy!

[Alexis] Watches Stevie with a small smile-

[TLOT] I didn't expect it to be so hard!

[Steve] Do you have any razzberries Gem?

[gem] yep -hands some over to steve.-

[Alexsezia] Also breaks off a cat tail and snaps it into small bits. She offers a peice to Stevie.

[Steve] Thank you- holds out the berry to the Mimikyu - do you know how to sew little dude?

[Stevie] Pops it into his mouth- That's a weird taste

[Mimikyu] -takes the berry and starts eating it-

[Doc] It's mostly sugar. Makes your breath nice though. 

[Notch] Reaches cautiously over Cp to get a bit of the cat tail.

[CP] Doesn't like damaging Lie's plants so he doesn't move-

[Notch] Takes part of the plant gently and breaks the tail in half before offering part of it to Deerheart.

[Deer] - Thank you, are you feeling better now?

[Notch] Yes, thank you. I was shaking like a leaf when the adrenaline wore off. I'll be lucky if Ej doesn't dice me up the second Splender takes his eyes of him.

[Deer] - Don't worry, we'll protect you

[Mimikyu] Mimikyu Mimikyu -shakes it's head no-

[Lie] Gathers the armor that Notch discarded-

[Notch] Squeezes her hand gratefully - I appreciate that. I trust you especially. I get a weird vibe from you. Like you were there when this was all new.

[Deer] - Really? How odd, I assure I was not

[Steve] I can help if you ever need to repair your costume then. Okay?

[Mimikyu] -holds the costume tight and seems scared to take it off-

[Notch] I guess you just remind me of someone. Or maybe of the feeling I had when I was writing the original codes. Everything all shiny, the thrill of making things up as you go along. Like a sand castle that somehow withstands a hurricane.

[Steve] Hey! It's okay. I'm just offering. If you don't want anyone to see what's under there, I get it. I get anxious sometimes too.

[Lie] Comes back over- I remember when Deer arrived, she had no memories other than her name and that she loved Doc

[Notch] That's interesting.... - has a thought- Deerheart? Are you also a glitch?

[Deer] - I dunno

[Doc] She seems to have really solid coding. No lighting errors or anything. 

[Notch] Have you guys ever met a brine that didn't have any obvious glitches?

[Lie] Shakes her head- Not that I can think of...

[Steve] Swallows hard. This talk is making him uncomfortable.

[Mimikyu] -pats steve in a friendly way.-

[Steve] Notices and returns the patting.

[CP] - Seriously... Can we go?

[Lie] - No

[Notch] Well, huh... We know the system can naturally generate a sentient being. Is it possible it's advanced enough now to make one that's perfect? No glitch?

[Deer] - Who knows

This message has been removed.

[Mimikyu] -asks gem to get down which she does then tries to pull steve's leg pants towards the stable-

[Doc] Murmurs - She tastes of wind, sweet grass and rain...

[Steve] Follows the Mimikyu

[Lie] Takes advantage of CP's unwillingness to break her vines to sit in his lap-

[Deer] - Another brine once said my hair was coded like grass...

[Notch] Maybe it is.

[Doc] You think that she....?

[Mimikyu] -takes Steve to the front of their room which is pitch black but the glass floor is stoping mobs from spawning-

[Notch] Maybe the system made her... for you.

[Doc] Is just sitting there with hir jaw open.

[Steve] Watches nervously-

[Deer] - How would that even be possible

[Notch] How is a Herobrine possible? They just appeared the same way. We never made them. They used the Steve coding to clothe themselves at first and only started being unique individuals later on.

[Doc] That would explain why your hair is the same shade as my eyes...

[Mimikyu] -stops Steve then goes inside and on the side and in a few seconds Mimikyu's costume is thrown out of the room towards Steve Mimikyu is now hiding in their room-

[Deer] - I... I dunno

[Steve] Oh! I get it. - Takes a look at the costume and does some alterations. The tail is now a stuffed one and stitched neatly to the back so the creature doesn't have to hold it up and the face is tidier as well. - Here! Try that- tosses it back in.

[Mimikyu] -comes back out wearing it then hugs Steve's leg-

[Doc] That would explain so much... - xe changes back so xe can be closer to Deerheart and walks towards her. - You came to me when my hearts were aching the most. I thought I'd die from having my family torn from me. Everything seemed black and cold.

[Steve] Gets down on one knee to return the hug. - You're welcome.

[Deer] - Oh Doc...

[Doc] Takes Deerheart's hands. - You saved me.

[Notch] It would explain why she can code so well too... she was born in it.

[Mimikyu] -happily runs into Serperior to show them then runs into Minior's to show them before running up the stairs to head outside to show gem.-

[Deer] - It's perhaps the best theory we've heard so far... But how do we prove it?

[Notch] Do something. You're already a sys-admin. Go beyond that. - Pauses- Endrea, you should take shelter.

[Endrea] Gathers Ashe and the two smaller enders and takes them under the arch Doc created for safety-

[Notch] Deerheart?

[Notch] This is the savannah. Make it rain.

[aven] nope -runs inside-

[TLOT] Is already scurrying to get all the gifts and food into the stable.

[Deer] - Er, I can try...- She concentrates and closes her eyes

[BEN] Flees in after Aven-

This message has been removed.

[Herabrine] Gonna have a real shower after the baby shower huh?

[Deer] Gets a surprised expression as it starts to rain in the savannah-

[Doc] Starts to laugh, first quietly and then harder. - I've always said, I love this seed. This server. My home, where my hearts are. - Xe hugs Deerheart, near dancing with glee- it's nice to know the feeling is mutual! You're amazing.

[Notch] Well I'll be...

[Deer] Squeaks a little in surprise- So... Am I the server? Or... What?

[Notch] In my opinion? You're a Herobrine. Version 2.0

[gem] -is enjoying the rain-

[Doc] You're the native. Even more them me, or Lie.

[Deer] - I... I think I need some time to think about this...

[TLOT] Congratulations! I always got the feeling you had more up your sleeves Deerheart.

[Notch] I don't think it changes much really.

[Doc] Yeah, you were able to leave with us to go game-hopping. It just means this is your birthplace.

[Deer] - Still, this is a bit much to take in all at once...

[TLOT] That's why I couldn't get at your supposed 'lost memories', you don't have any. You came into existence that night you fell from the sky.

[Doc] My angel.

[Lie] - I still find it a bit odd you had a death message before you appeared

[Doc] Maybe the intial spawn was too high up?

[Deer] - I don't remember...

[Notch] Considering the amount of processor power it probably took to generate what's esencially a new soul, a little mistake like that is understandable. And you're not from an existing model. 

[Alexsezia] Laughs- Yeah, you've got nicer boobs then us Alexes.

[Herabrine] Who wants boobs? Dumb human things....

[Alexis] Snorts a little in laughter-

[Stevie] Slumps forwards on TLOT's back, sleepily rubbing his eyes-

[TLOT] Someone is tired, and we should probably get out of the rain.

[Doc] I can turn it off.

[gem] turning it off would probably be the best idea I bet it's freaking out aven and ben.

[Deer] - Or we could have Lie flex her admin commands...

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, right, let's see here

-After a few moments the rain does let up-

[Doc] Nicely done Lie.

[TLOT] I think Stevie is ready for a nap.

[Alexsezia] And me and Gem have kittens to look at.

[Steve] Shouts up -Great party Aven, sorry about the rain!

[Endrea] - Gem, I can watch the little enders until you return if you want

[guardians] they dry off then go to endrea to get eddy and Edward.

[gem] I think my guardians are up to watching them.

[Endrea] - Very well

[Doc] Holds Deerheart and whispers to her- Don't worry my love. It doesn't matter to me what you are, I'm just glad you're here with me. You're my everything.

[Deer] - And your mine

[TLOT] Sets Stevie down in Notch's lap. Before turning to grab Steve instead- 

[Steve] Hey!

[Doc] Hummms happily - yes.

[Stevie] Snuggles into Notch-

[TLOT] See you guys back at the castle! - Takes off at a dead run with Steve on his shoulders and clinging to his helm 

[Steve] AAAAAAA!!!

[Alexsezia] Dorks.

[Herabrine] Yep. Love makes you stupid.

[Alexis] Is saddened now as she looks at Stevie and quietly whispers under her breath- I miss you...

[Notch] Sorry about your armor Lie. Your helmet has teeth marks on it.

[Lie] - It's okay, I haven't used it in some time anyways

[Alexsezia] Touches Alexis gently - I'm right next door, if you ever need anyone. For anything.

[Alexis] - Thanks

[Lie] Releases CP from her vines-


	133. Flying Lessons, Planning an Egg Hunt, more kittens

[gem] -goes over to alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] Let me get Smudge and we can go.

[Lie] - Ah, I should grab Beau too- Gets up and heads into the stable as well

[Doc] Deerheart, I think this is a good time for a lesson actually. Endrea? Can I borrow you for a minute?

[Endrea] - Oh, alright- She comes over and puts Ashe within CP's line of sight

[guardians] -take eddy and Edward inside so they will be safe from the wet grass-

[Doc] Endrea? Would you be so kind as to teach Deerheart to fly? I think she'll take to it very quickly.

[Endrea] - Fly? I don't understand...

[Doc] Steps back a little with a bow to hir lover- She has one more secret, but this one is my doing. 

[Deer] Giggles a little before briefly concentrating and shifting into her dragon form-

[Endrea] - Oh... I see, yes, I should be able to teach you

[Herabrine] HOLY SHIT

[gem] you can say that again.

[Herabrine] What the fuck Doc?! You can make someone else another shape? I thought that was just your crazy-ass trick.

[Endrea] Pulls Deer aside to start instructing her-

[Doc] I.... did some tweaking.

[Herabrine] Charges Doc - Then make me a Guardian again you stupid jackass!

[Doc] Is knocked over. - Fuck Hera! You could have asked me nicely!

[Lie] - Easy there Hera

[CP] Is snickering at Doc's current predicament-

[Herabrine] Is frustrated-

[Doc] Okay! I'll do it! I'm sorry I'm a dumbass and I forgot okay? You don't talk to me very often!

[Herabrine] Is hovering over Doc, glaring at hir.

[Doc] I said I'd do it! Chill your nips! I'l call you as soon as it's done okay?

[Herabrine] See that you do! -stalks off, fuming-

[Doc] Touchy-pants....

[Lie] Takes Beau over to Notch- Here, why don't you ride back with Stevie

[Notch] Thank you Lie. - Hops up and sets Stevie in front of him. - I'll see you back at the house- trots off.

[CP] - Why did you do that?

[Lie] - Because both of them were tired, now come on, let's head back

[Doc] Goes to see how Deerheart is doing with Endrea.

[Alexsezia] Gem? I'm ready when you are.

[Endrea] Is instructing Deer on how to strengthen her wing muscles-

[Doc] Shifts and stands with them, xe's flapping hir little shoulder spirals to imitate Endrea.

[Lie] Takes CP's hand- Come on, lets go home

[CP] Eagerly CP teleports them home, getting there just before Notch and Stevie-

[Doc] Is trying to make Deerheart giggle with hir tiny inefectual flapping.

[gem] i'm ready.

[Alexsezia] Sets off on Smudge back towards her house. With a mischevious grin she scoops up Alexis as she passes.

[gem] -flies after the two-

[Deer] Is stifling her laughter-

[Endrea] - Good, you seem to already have a decent amount of muscle built up surprisingly, perhaps you could try a short flight... We should find a higher spot for you to take off from first though

[Alexis] - Alexsezia!

[Doc] Oh wait! - Pulls a bunch of diamonds out of the creative and squashes them like putty in hir paws.

[Alexsezia] Rides a bit faster just for fun.

[Doc] Comes up with a helm and plunks it on Deerhearts head. - There you go! Just in case.

[Deer] - Why do I need this?

[Doc] In case you crash, duh.

[Deer] - Ah, right

[gem] -is keeping up-

[Doc] You have no idea how many times I slammed into the dirt like a lawn dart trying to fly before I got the idea to use the air blocks instead of the creative hovering command. It doesn't work well on big things.

[Endrea] - Come, let's find a hill high and steep enough to use

[Alexsezia] Arrives at her house and is greeted with a swarm of meowing cats.

[Alexis] Grumbles- You could of had the decency to drop me off at my place...

[gem] there are so many!

[Alexsezia] You're only next door. Don't you want to see the kittens? It might make you smile. - to Gem- Yeah... they can get a bit out of hand. But I love them so.

[Alexis] - Oh fine...- She slides off the horse

[Doc] Trots happily afer Endrea and Deerheart.

[gem] -lays on the ground next to the cats and kittens-

[Alexsezia] Opens the door to her house and more cats scurry out to play in the yard, along with several kittens of different colors.

[Alexsezia] You're part cat with that tail right? No wonder they like you. They'd like Cp too if he wasn't always hissing at them to fuck off. 

[Alexis] Can't stop the small smile that's crossing her face at the sight of all the kittens-

[Alexis] Laughs a little- If being part cat is enough to attract them to you, then how do they react to CP?

[Alexsezia] They kinda, I don't know, like they wanted him to be head cat. He was having none of it.

[gem] -is petting cats-

[Alexis] Scoffs in amusement-

[gem] mobs boss cat head of all cat.

[Alexsezia] You should have seen him when he had to be here in cat form because of Lie. The kittens wouldn't leave her alone and it made him go constantly bananas trying to keep them off her.

[Alexis] - Really?

[Alexsezia] at gem- Well according to Lie; Cp does make treaties with mobs, he just didn't want their fealty since they're technically passive mobs.

[gem] I imagined him in a suit with a cigar when you said head cat.

[Alexsezia] Pffft!

[Endrea] Looks around- Hmmm, I wonder if Gem would mind us climbing the observatory...

[Doc] As long as we don't break anything I can't think she'd mind.

[Alexis] Crouches down to let the cats sniff her hand-

-some kittens approach her curiously- 

[Endrea] Flaps her wings and simply flies up there-

[Deer] Has a bit of difficulty climbing up the building-

[Doc] Scuttles up the cliff and then reaches down to help Deerheart up.

[Deer] - Thank you love

[Alexsezia] You guys see any of them you like?

[Alexis] - Hey little guys

-A black and a calico kitten sniff Gem's cat tail tip and try to play with it.

[Doc] Anytime. I'll try and stay under you if you falter too.

[gem] -wiggles her tail to make it more of a target to play with-

-Suddenly it's a game with several cats of varying sizes wiggling butts and pouncing-

[Alexis] Picks up a small gray tabby-

[gem] -pick the kitten that was playing with her tail first- I want this one they are playful and adorable.

[Alexsezia] Then you're welcome to them. I always have plenty.

[Endrea] Hovers near the top of the observatory- Alright Deer, we'll start with gliding

[Alexsezia] Just so you guys know, I feed these guys lots of fish and I always go fishing first thing in the morning, if either you ever want to join me... I never go too far from my house. There's always plenty of fish in the bay.

[Alexis] Tries to hand the Tabby back to Alexsezia- That's alright, I wouldn't want to disturb you

[gem] -pulls out a fish she pulled out of creative and gives it to the kitten-

[Alexsezia] Baloney. I get bored as all get out. Feel free to bug me. - ignores the kitten Alexis is offering her

[Alexis] - Alright...- Still standing there with the kitten

-kitten lets a burst of hearts loose and cuddles against her hand- [near Gem]

[gem] -pets the kitten and gives a kiss on it's head-

[Doc] Perches on the lip of the hill and swishes hir tail back and forth, ready to leap after Deerheart takes off.

[Alexis] - Well, I think I'll be heading home now...- She puts the kitten on the ground before turning away

[Alexsezia] I think you found a new friend Gem.

-kitten looks at Alexsezia briefly and then scampers after Alexis-

[Deer] Takes a calming breath before pushing off from the top of the observatory fumbling a little in the air before shakily gliding-

[gem] more then a friend they are a new member of my family.

[Doc] Is running on the airblocks just above the groud, but right below her, looking up worriedly.

[Alexis] Turns and scooches the kitten back towards Alexsezia- Go on, go home

-Kitten- cries piteously-

[Alexsezia] Awwww....

[Deer] Seems okay until she yelps and banks sharply to the right, hurtling towards the ground-

[Doc] Gets under her and shoves her back up like someone throwing a paper airplane -

-Kitten- tries to run to Alexis and stumbles in the grass-

[Deer] Is thrown off more and hits the ground hard- Oof!

[Endrea] - And this is why we work on gliding first. Keeping your wings even is critical for maintaining flight. We can work on turning and the like once you can remain gliding for some time

[Doc] Turns very red- Sorry! Are you okay?!

[Alexis] - Please go home, you wont be happy with me, my place is very sad right now

[Deer] - I'll be fine, but I see what your saying Endrea, guess I have a lot of practice ahead of me

-kitten- tiniest sad mew.

[Alexsezia] It's sad because you're alone, just take the kitten. It's obvious they want to go with you.

[Alexis] - Really, I shouldn't...

[Alexsezia] Why not? Everyone around here has pets, it's not like theres a rule. Heck, you're one of the few that doesn't have pokemon. Gem here has three of them, ones nearly as big as GK.

[Alexis] - I just... Don't think I could care for a pet right now...

[gem] you never know if you don't try.

[Alexsezia] Being needed helps depression. Help me out Gem, tell her it's a good idea.

[gem] alexis you should keep it.

[Alexis] Very unsure face-

[kitten] hopeful purr while sitting on her foot

[Doc] Come on Deerheart, lets do the run and flap thing. We can go practice in the desert if you want. Sand is soft.

[Alexis] Sighs- Fine, but I reserve the right to return it- She reaches down and picks the kitten up

[Deer] - Alright, thank you for the help Endrea!

[Alexsezia] That's fair.

[Endrea] - Your welcome- She banks and returns to Ashe

[gem] yay for adorable kittens!

[Doc] Come on Deerheart, lets go play in the sand - trots- 

[Deer] Follows-

*Flowey trudges out of the tree home after getting the needed permission, swooping down to a lower branch with practiced ease before looking up to make sure GK is following

[GK] See? That was easy. All you had to do was ask. Makes me wish I would have checked on you earlier. I meant to ask you anyway, apart from wanting to roast Mix's birb, what's your story?

[Flowey] Well... *He seems a bit disconcerted by how talkative GK is. But given his company-both nothing, or Mix and Sky ocassionally- is not much for talking, it's somewhat understandable he's not a big talker

[Flowey] Got power hungry, wrenched most control of the place from that damned menace and tried to kill him. Got close too, until that brat showed up...

[GK] Clops down on the sand next too him, fluttering his tentacle wings. - Yeah... I wasted a lot of time trying to kill the Steve from my seed myself. Little did I know the twerp would be intrumental in lifting the same curse that killing him would have fixed less effectively.

[GK] I'm still the griefer king, but... power doesn't have the same appeal it used too. Guess I'm just getting old.

*Flowey doesn't reply, instead patting his bare feet on the sand a bit before shrugging.

[Flowey] Maybe.

[GK] Hustles Flowey along. - Come on flower boy, I'm taking your ass to the bar.

[GK] Notices Deerheart and Doc running around- What the fuck are you two doing? Playing tag?

[Deer] - Oh, hello GK!

[Doc] She's learning to glide actually

[GK] Hey ya Deerheart, I like the new you. But then, you've always looked good in green. Heh.

[Deer] - Why thank you

[Doc] Looks proud-

[GK] So what are you doing Doc? Can't imagine you're much help here.

[Deer] Endrea was giving me the basics, but she's back to watching Ashe now-

[Doc] Moral support and spotting.

[GK] Awww.... before you know it, it'll be Ashe flapping around too.

[Deer] - I think walking is the first objective though

[GK] Give it time. Dragons gotta fly. He'll get the itch. I just hope he doesn't get it in his head to fight me since I'm the only other male. 

[Doc] Opens mouth- 

[GK] Don't even. You don't count.

[Deer] Giggles-

[GK] You don't have any pheremones anyway. You smell like a burnt out redstone circuit.

[Doc] If I had feathers they'd be ruffled.

[Deer] Looks up- Ah, looks like Endrea's taking Ashe home...

[GK] Hey Endrea! Wheres the baby?

[Endrea] Notes GK and banks so she can land, Ashe is once again in her mouth-

[GK] What the Nether....?

[Endrea] Puts Ashe down and turn towards GK- Hello GK

[Ashe] Makes happy noises and smushes his teething ring into the grass- Mm!

[GK] Stares at Ashe for a long tense moment and suddenly pounces on Doc- WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

[Doc] Is too suprised to move and gets knocked over - Huh?! What?!

[Deer] - GK!

[GK] WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM HUMAN?!

[Doc] I was only trying to protect him!

[Endrea] - GK, he kept getting into things that could have harmed him as a dragon

[GK] Frustrated noises and growls- He's pushing Doc into the sand

[Doc] Get off of me!

[GK] It made sense when it was Endrea, she already had a humanish form!

[Endrea] Pushes into GK to push him off-

[GK] Is heavy since he's overweight and only moves a little.

[GK] Dammit Doc!

[Endrea] - And why shouldn't my child be granted the same protection I have!?

[GK] Looks pained - I just don't want him to feel... like I did... dammit...

[Doc] Thrashes around and slips down into the sand-

[GK] Get back here!

[Deer] Helps Endrea in pushing GK-

[GK] Falls over under their combined shove. - Fuck!

[Doc] Resurfaces a little ways away.

[Endrea] Applies some weight to his stomach- That's enough GK

[GK] Is struggling but it just because he's frustrated. - You don't get it! I just don't want him to feel like.... he's growing up in the wrong shape!

[Endrea] - He won't, he'll be able to shift back and forth, just like we can

[GK] Is just kind of kicking his hooves. He's not good at expressing certain emotions.

[Doc] I know it hurts you, I'm sorry. I don't want him to have dysphoria either.

[GK] -whines

[Endrea] Leans down and nuzzles GK's neck a little- He'll be fine GK, I promise

[GK] I just want... him to be happy....

[Doc] I know.

[Endrea] - And he will be, this form is currently the best option for him seeing as how weak he already is...

[GK] All because of Steve.... dammit, I should have gone there myself the minute I found out he killed the dragon out there...

[Deer] - GK, nobody blames you

[GK] I blame me. Sitting out there in the cold all that time...

[Doc] I forgot too. It's not just you GK. Nobody knew it was fertile in the first place. The normal item isn't. 

[Endrea] - GK, most believe that the egg does nothing, would you have known otherwise had I not come along?

[GK] Goes quiet, but he's not kicking around anymore.

[Doc] Pads over and lays down next to him. - It's okay old friend.

[Endrea] Hesitantly removes her weight from GK-

[GK] Looks a bit wet around the eyes before they start steaming off.

[Ashe] Shakily crawls over- Mm

[GK] Puts one of his front legs around him and draws him closer with a gentle hoof.

[Ashe] Happy squeals-

[GK] Rubs the side of his blocky head tenderly against the little dragon-child.

[Ashe] Drops his teething ring and tries to gum GK-

[Deer] Curls up on the other side of GK-

[GK] Just lets Ashe gum on one of his wing tentacles. - There you are... get some practice. Gonna have sharp little fangs someday.

[Ashe] - Ah!

[GK] Flops, he's emotionally spent, but feeling a bit better from the other two dragons leaning on him. It's a strange feeling for him, but somehow natural.

[Endrea] - You know, I do wonder about the other eggs left behind in the End...

[Doc] This server is... a bit different. I think any other vanilla seed you visit it will likely be inert.

[GK] murmurs- Maybe it's only nonfunctional because you need another dragons warmpth to hatch it properly.

[Deer] - It's a decent theory, and since we had a dragon, i.e. you on the seed already, it may be why Ashe's egg was so affected as it was

[Doc] Or Endrea's situation is special because she comes from a more high res seed.

[Endrea] - Who knows, but it might be something to investigate

[Doc] There's millions out there...

[Endrea] - But not all currently contain an egg

[Doc] I wonder what the ratio of generated seeds to ones with all quests completed are? I'm sure theres still a lot.

[Endrea] - Many never even enter the End

[Doc] Do we need to make a kaiju-only seed?

[GK] What the f- is a kaiju?

[Doc] Giant monster.

[Doc] Is getting that look again-

[Endrea] - If I end up raising more little ones then I want them near

[Doc] I was thinking we could dump the duty on the two generals that have been driving Cp crazy with their plotting.

[Endrea] Growls- No, I will not trust those two imbeciles with something so important!

[Doc] I wasn't aware they were incompetent. I thought they must be a little devious to cause Cp such a headache.

[GK] Hate to break it to you Endrea, but most Ender dragons are not as smart as you are. They're just big, mean animals.

[Endrea] - I know, I've fought a number of them in the past

[Doc] Then it would be more like putting them in a wild place and giving them freedom to do whatever comes naturally. Not raising them like we did with you.

[Endrea] - I wonder if there's a difference between raising them as I was raised, and letting them grow naturally...

[Doc] I'm going to say yes. But letting them run wild and just checking on them would be more humane then leaving the eggs to wither. And then if any of them try to communicate with you on a higher level- 

[GK] They move to the gifted class... nice.

[Endrea] - That seems acceptable

[Doc] You know.... there are four of us, there's no reason Endrea would have to egg-sit alone. TLOT would probably help too if we bribe him with something. 

[Endrea] - Yes... But you say how defensive I got with just one fertile egg... And the twelve unfertile ones...

[Doc] Yeah, but that won't happen with me or Deerheart since we aren't natural dragons.

[GK] I'm not gonna get weird on anyone either.

[Endrea] - But I may, this body is still young, and I know my hormones may flare up again with fresh eggs...

[Doc] Do you want me try and make something to tamp it down? Like the PMS pills humans take?

[Endrea] - I don't know...

[Doc] I'm torn... I feel like this is a thing that shouldn't wait, but you have your hands full already, errrgh.

[Endrea] Loafs- I... I'll leave this decision to you Doc...

[Doc] SOMEONE SMACK ME. I'M A MORON.

[GK] Obliges-

[Doc] OUCH. I wasn't being serious!

[Doc] I know where we can put them that Endrea can't smell them.

[Endrea] - And where is that?

[Doc] Grins a bit insanely. - BEN's console. I'll load a seed on a different version of Minecraft. A seed within the server itself.

[Endrea] - That's possible?

[Deer] - Oh yes

[Doc] BEN and Aven had a little honeymoon in Skyrim, or it would have never occured to me to try hopping within the game.

[Deer] - It's a clever little trick

[Doc] Endrea, you can be my enviromental consultant before we do any fetching. Just because your type of mob lives in the end doesn't mean it's ideal, what kind of overworld terrain do you like best?

[Endrea] - The best is anywhere without rain, although I know I can withstand water the larger I grow, I don't know if others can

[Doc] Desert, savannah, mesa, got it.

[GK] Idly- Cp is going to flip his shit.

[Deer] - When doesn't he?

[GK] Good point. He's my buddy but it can be entertaining to watch.

[Doc] You're such an asshole.

[GK] Yeah.

[Endrea] Nudges Ashe- I should take this one home, he'll be needing to sleep soon

[Doc] Anything else I should know Endrea? I can adjust what mobs do and don't spawn manually.

[Endrea] - I can't think of a single mob which has dared to try anything on an Ender dragon

[GK] Gives Ashe a hug-

[Ashe] Giggles-

[Doc] I meant to eat, but that's good to know as well.

[Endrea] - We have no food source in the End, we can survive off of void energy alone

[Doc] I know, but eating is nice too. I can make a glut of cows, pigs or chickens based on preference.

[Endrea] - If you desire so

[Doc] I'll get back to you then. 

[GK] This is going to be the coldest easter egg hunt in the history of forever....

[Endrea] - We have multiple brines who can fly through the End, and I'm sure if CP and Doc work together, they could make an algorithm to help us find the eggs

[Doc] Chuckles- ah, his favorite thing; working on something with me.

[Deer] - I think I recall you telling me that you've done it once before

[Doc] Several times. I'm just being sarcastic. I enjoy collaborating with him, even when he's bitching about it.

[Endrea] - Even though he may not always show it back

[GK] You don't look like it much, but you really are a Herobrine Doc. 

[Doc] Thank you. 

[GK] I was implying you like pissing people off. 

[Doc] I know.

[Deer] - Stretches- So are we doing this?

[Doc] Are you up for this Deerheart? You may need to do some gliding.

[Deer] - I have absolute confidence that you'll catch me if I fall Doc

[Doc] Gets an odd look - I have an idea... The eggs need tending to make them hatch... - is suddenly scribbling in the sand. - I've got it! I know how to make it so everyone can help them develop. Then we're not restricted to a clutch small enough to be sat on!

[Endrea] - It's easier to glide in the End anyways

[Doc] I need to... -I'll be right back! Nobody move! - Makes a quick portal and darts inside-

[GK] Uuugh.... Crazy ass....

[Deer] - Hmmm, I wonder where xe went

[GK] Crazy, same as usual.

[Endrea] - GK? Mind giving me my little one?

[Ashe] Is yawning a little-

[GK] Oh, yeah. - Opens his legs so she can take him

[Endrea] Reaches her long neck over and grabs Ashe, pulling him into her embrace-

[Doc] Comes back out with a manic grin - I have just the thing! - Xe's holding an egg, it's white with green dots.

[Endrea] Sniffs it- That, is not an ender egg...

[Doc] No, it's not. This is a Pokemon spawn egg. It's just a casing with the code removed. But you hatch them by walking them.

[Endrea] - Walking them?

[Doc] They have an internal counter and once you've clocked enough mileage moving around, they automatically hatch the dormant code inside.

[Endrea] - So what is your plan exactly?

[Doc] Focuses on the egg and it grows larger in hir paws, then xe snaps it open into two halfs. - Ender egg goes inside. Then you carry it around in your inventory until you've walked the requsite distance to make it pop.

[Endrea] - That seems wrong... I'd much rather nest them...

[Doc] But it means that any one of us can carry multiple eggs, even the humans. Less chance of any more of them withering before we can collect them and start the incubation process.

[Endrea] - I suppose...

[Doc] Starts multiplying the eggs until xe has several stacks. - just a warning though, these do have a random element that I can't eliminate. Some of them hatch at 2km, some at 5km and others at 10km. They're going to be hatching like popcorn depending on peoples activity levels.

[Deer] - Where will we put the babies once they're hatched?

[Doc] Let's put the console in the cage. Then if one hatches in the middle of the night or nowhere near any of us, whoever has it can just release them into the space.

[Deer] - Sounds good

[Endrea] - Shall we start gathering the others to help round up the eggs?

[Doc] Oh yes. And I know someone who will really enjoy this; Splender.

[Deer] - Won't he have to travel with someone?

[Doc] Not if he doesn't want too. I think we should go in at least little groups anyway. In case of players.

[Endrea] - Good point

[GK] Dibs on Sweet Alex

*Flowey's just stood by with his hands tucked into his sleeves, in a manner quite similar to a villager as he watches them all talk and interact. Although the mention of eggs seems to have reminded him of something, if only for a few seconds.

[GK] Hey Flowey? You gonna be up to help with this shit? 

[Doc] Shouldn't you be asking me first since I grounded him? 

[GK] Okay, provided you promise not to run off

[Flowey] ... I guess.

*He doesn't seem too sure on his answer though.

[Doc] I don't think anyone should go alone anyway. 

[GK] Fine, then we're still going to the bar, find us when you're ready to go. 

[Doc] Don't get drunk and stupid on me...

[GK] Yeah whatever, -picks up Flowey by his shirt and starts to trot away.

[Flowey] Uh--

[GK] What? I just wanted to get out of there before Doc tried to talk me out of it.

[Alexsezia] Was heading back from town and crossed their path. - hey GK! Who's the new brine? He looks a bit aggravated.

-Several cats come below Flowey and give his shoes a sniff or three-

[GK] Eh, this is Flowey, he's part of Mix's group. Flowey this is Alex from TLOT and Father Steve's home seed

[Flowey] Pleasure to meet, can you put me down now?

[GK] Okay, - sets him down and the cats swarm his feet with lots of purring and mews

[GK] Alexsezia ain't a brine but she's a heck of an inventor. She's our best potion maker.

*Flowey bends down once set down and pets the cats a bit

[Flowey] Thanks.

[Flowey] Oh? I.. make some too, on occasion.

[Flowey] Never really used any though.

[Deer] Nuzzles Doc- I'll head back to Gem's and see if anyone there wishes to help

[Doc] Shivers pleasantly at her touch. - Thank you my love- little smootch

[Deer] Licks hir mane before trotting back to Gem's-

[Deer] - Gem? You still here?

[gem] -playing with her new kitten in the from yard- oh hey deer.

[Deer] - Hey, wanna join us in a little adventure later?

[gem] what kind of adventure?

[Deer] - To see if we can't find some more dragon eggs to hatch~

[gem] well if you need a start my home seed had one in the over world I am not sure if it is alive or not but it would be worth a try.

[Deer] - You do? Great, once we get a list of seeds we'll start searching. I'm sure Doc can figure some way of finding the eggs, especially if xe can convince CP to help hir

[gem] well I would love to come along.

[Deer] We can use all the help we can get, maybe you can convince BEN to come with you? We are planning on working in small teams...

[gem] wish me luck on that one I think he is still in bed with aven.

[Deer] - I'm sure you can convince him

[gem] I am going to go ask -flys up the bridge before knocking on the door to the house.-

[BEN] Grumbles- What?

[gem] do you want to come with me and the others to other servers to get more ender dragon eggs to hatch?

[BEN] - Why?

[Deer] - You still have some time! We won't be leaving right away!

[gem] we might go to me and aven's home server.

[aven] wait we might go to our server I could pick up so much of my stuff I had to leave behind.

[BEN] Perks a little- Reeeeeallly....

[gem] yep you could see aven's house ben.

[BEN] - Hmmmm... To bad your too far along Aven, we could've fucked there too...

[aven] nah I like this house better it's bigger and my old house is pretty close to the water which bothered me.

[BEN] Hisses a little-

[aven] there was also to many windows we would be easily spotted but there are plenty more dryer spots I could think of that we could have.

[BEN] - But I don't want to endanger our baby, so let's not fuck while over there, okay?

[gem] that means we're all going to help deer.

[Deer] - Good, I'll let you guys know when we're ready to go

[CP] Goes to his private rooms to vent some of his tension on the punching bag-

[Lie] Waits on the steps for Notch and Stevie-

[Doc] Savors the ghost of hir lovers lick for a soft moment and jots off a note to TLOT and Steve, as well as Herabrine. The reply is quick from the others and xe heads for Lie's house to look for Cp.

[Notch] Guides Beau into the yard and taps him so he'll sail gently over the fence and into his pen.

[Stevie] Is dozing in front of Notch-

[Lie] - Smooth ride?

[aven] I just hope we join in at the world spawn not where we were when we last left the game.

[BEN] - Why?

[aven] if we end up were we last to get the egg we would have to pass so many water based builds and a river with a bridge but the spawn of the world is separated by just a few ponds you can walk around

[BEN] Whines- No water... Bad water

[aven] you're telling me gem use to live in a pyramid filled with water before she built a new one I wouldn't go inside and nothing would make me.

[Ben] Curls into Aven, the thought of water making him shake a little-

[aven] we could go to the unfinished ender city there is no water and a huge glass ceiling that stops all rain.

[BEN] - No water

[aven] it's suppose to be a city for Enderman there can't be water.

[Notch] Smooth enough, I'm glad Minecraft horses don't bounce. Stevie slept the whole way.

[Lie] Smiles- Good, we can let him sleep on CP and I's bed for now, and you can also meet the new kitten

[Doc] Trots up- Hey guys. Sorry to be a pest, but I need to talk to Cp.

[Notch] Hi Doc. Oh! I love kittens.

[Doc] Someone said kitten!

[Lie] - I think CP went down below to do some punching

[Lie] - Yes, my new one

[Notch] I'll just go tuck Stevie in then.

[Lie] - The kitten's in there, so I'll come too

[Doc] Rolls up and transforms, hir boots hitting the cobbles with a sharp double clack. - Lead on Lie.

[Lie] Leads them into the house and across the bridge, carefully opening the door and checks where the kitten is. Hope is curled up on the corner of the bed-

[Doc] That kitten looks familiar...

[Notch] You're so sweet! Perfect little whiskers and all!

[Lie] Tenses a little- I don't know what you talking about

[Doc] Huh... well, if you say so.

[Hope] Wakes and rolls onto her back, stretching as she does so-

[Notch] Lays down Stevie and tucks him in, before going for the belly rub.

[Lie] Sits on the opposite corner of the bed-

[Hope] Little surprised mew-

[Doc] Pets the kitten as well. Trying a chin scratch. - What did Cp say?

[Lie] - What do you think?

[Notch] heart eyes-

[Doc] Does a passable imitation of Cp's voice while scrunching hir face up like xe's smelled something bad - No more fucking cats! Make it go away!

[Lie] Laughing a little- Speaking of him though, Notch, I wouldn't take what he did today too harshly

[Notch] Tenses- It's okay Lie. I did overstep my bounds a bit. 

[Doc] Can't believe you tried to fight Ej...

[Notch] ...

[Lie] - It's more than that Notch, CP will never admit it, but he's scared

[Notch] Scared of what?

[Lie] - Remember when he yelled at you? Said you were acting too much like his original Notch? He's starting to grow some attachments towards you, he's terrified of being betrayed like he was in the past though

[Notch] Like I'd do that to him. Even if I was dumb enough to try something, he'd rip my spine out. I'm just a human.

[Lie] - Yes, but his memories of the past are strong. Did you know he relives his removal when he sleeps without me?

[Notch] I.... holy crap, really? That's terrible! No wonder he always looks like he hasn't slept in a week.

[Lie] - He's fine if he sleeps with me though, my presence keeps the nightmares at bay, plus we share a dream plane

[Doc] You never did tell me much about it. I have to admit I'm curious. And Notch, that's usually how it is with brines and their mates. TLOT has nightmares too. He won't sleep without Steve. 

[Lie] - What do you want to know?

[Hope] Goes over to Lie and curls up in her lap-

[Notch] Anything you want to tell, I'm not familar with this stuff.

[Lie] - It's the same thing the TLOT and Steve do, we share a mental space when we sleep. I don't exactly know how it is for TLOT and Steve, but for CP and I it looks like a volcanic island

[Doc] Their's is strange. I think it reflects the danger they were both in on their home seed. It was a tiny skyblock that grew into a huge ball of stone and earth. They spawn in the middle and it acts as a protective shell from the NOTCH that was attacking them in their dreams. 

[Notch] That sounds both pretty and deadly, very appropriate Lie.

[Lie] - Why thank you Notch, but can you kinda understand now why he's trying to push you away?

[Notch] I understand. I'm not as... enthusiastic as Doc. Cp can take his time. 

[Doc] Hey!

[Lie] - I think you'll eventually wear him down

[Doc] Worked for me. Unstoppable force vs immovable object

[Lie] Giggles a little and plays with Hopes paws- Yeah... And you know Notch, if you want to add another room onto my house or build nearby, you're perfectly welcome to

[Notch] That would be very nice Lie. Should I.... go underground or something so I'm not rubbing Cp's nose in it?

[Lie] - Whatever you want

[Doc] I'll help you too. Then you can have as much of anything as you want.

[Doc] I think I'm going to go hunt down Cp for now though. 

[Notch] Thank you for making me welcome Lie.

[Doc] Hears the messy squelch of liquid as Cp punches his bloody bag. Xe pokes hir head down the hole where the ladder to his room is. - Cp?- Xe gets a few drops of blood on hir face as he delivers an extra hard punch. - Aaaa!

[CP] - What now? Come to scold me more?

[Doc] Scold you? Notch forgave you and so I'm pretty much willing to forget it. Actually i have a math problem and I'd like to pick your big-ass brain.

[CP] - Math problem? Why me?

[Doc] I just told you, because you're smart. Duh. -grins- I have a marvelously hair brained scheme and most everyone else is already on board.

[CP] - Oh joy... What now?

[Doc] A rather low-risk series of rescue missions. Basically for x amount of people who play Minecraft, only y go to the end to fight the Ender dragon, and only n amount of those succeed. And of those only a few will not take the egg because it doesn't do anything normally, or they're trying to avoid breaking it with the wrong tool. I need to write a program that will lead us to the leftover eggs so we can steal them.

[CP] - You just want more dragons

[Doc] I thought of a way to set them loose where they won't overrun the server. I'm going to load a fresh seed Ina copy of BENs console and give them their own space to just be free. The alternative is the leftover eggs just withering in the end until the little ones inside die. I've got some ideas for hatching them more easily too. I also need the use of the cage you built. So will you help me? I mean, I love the idea of our own flight of guardian Ender Dragons, but I promise this is more for humanitarian reasons then hoarding.

[CP] Groans and thunks his head against the punching bag- What do you need me to do?

[Doc] Just brainstorm with me, you said it was easy getting lost in the null space between games. So maybe, some kind of radar program set to find the eggs with a homing device set to this server, and attached to a normal object like a compass?

[CP] - To find the eggs?

[Doc] Well it is an item with a specific signature. If a NOTCH can hunt down a brine across servers we should be able to find a certain type of item. Heck, if we can find one in situ we can use that to look for the others.

[CP] - Hm, would some shards of Endrea's shell work? Didn't you collect some?

[Doc] No, I didn't get any of the pieces, and I was in emergency mode when Ashe hatched.

[CP] - Damn

[Doc] Paces around a bit, - maybe one of the other brines? They all have home servers after all.

[CP] - You could go ask around, see if anyone has one laying around for some god damned reason

[Doc] I was planning on doing some visiting anyway. It was okay to ask Hera and TLOT over the chat since I know them well, but I'll go talk to Mix in person. Can you start working on the finder? 

[CP] - Must I?

[Doc] It would be nice. And probably make Lie smile.

[CP] Grumbles and pulls up a screen of coding before him-

[Doc] Quietly- Thank you Cp- Scoots off back up the ladder.


	134. Mix Surge, Gems Dragon Egg

[Doc] Changes and goes zipping off to Mix's house. - Hey Mix? Are you around?

*Mix isn't the one to answer, Sky pops out to check out Doc. He's got his gauntlet on, and loaded with a softly buzzing lightning shard.

[Sky] She's inside, can't come out right now.

[Sky] What do you need?

[Doc] Geeze Sky.... did you think I came to attack you? What's with the weapon? 

[Sky] Huh? Oh, no. I've just been trying to use these things up, most are supercharged because of the excess. Used it to boost my jump straight to the surface.

[Sky] Didn't... Didn't mean to make you think that.

[Doc] Really? They're full of electricity? I'll happily take them if you just have too many. It's okay, I'm used to dealing with touchy types. 

*Sky pats the shard and it ceases most of its buzzing.

[Sky] In a few days maybe? Its our only relatively safe way of handling the discharge... But you can come in if you want..

[Doc] Okay. Thank you. - Xe ducks into the sand and phases through the water. Hir head emerges in their entryway and xe changes back to hir human shape as xe coils into the small space and waits for Sky.

*Sky teleports down, wobbling for a second before steadying. The sound of wild zapping and cracking comes from below.

[Sky] This way. *He opens the door and heads down the stairs to the first room with a bench and a carpet and painting. Benny is scuttling around arranging a bunch of buzzing and crackling shards

[Doc] You were saying something about a discharge? How did you get so much extra energy?

[Sky] Mix. This happens periodically. Her body isn't... Meant to hold most of the powers it does, and when she gets too.. Uh.... Full? I guess... It just,.. Leaks out.

*He goes down the next set of stairs, through the library area and around the bend, ignoring the naturelike area. The crackling is a lot louder now and flashes are visible down the final set of steps to the bedroom.

[Doc] Follows curiously- Is it some kind of hormonal cycle? I mean, is it predictable?

[Sky] Kind of predictable? I mean, there are tells when it is close to happening, you can kind of see her glowing from the front too. Try not to be too loud, ok? She's not very good with loud noises around this time.

*Down the final steps and in. Mix is curled on the bed, shirtless and glowing in the general torso area. Shocks of electricity bounce off her and at a cluster of lightning shards all around the room. This close it's easy to see she's in pain.

[Doc] Mix.... you poor thing, why didn't you tell me? - Goes to her bedside. - Sky, how long has she been like this? Why didn't you come find me? 

[Mix] Didn't... Want to be a bother.. This is... Well... It's come to be normal. *Has tilted her head a bit to look at Doc.

[Sky] A few hours, and because I didn't think I had to.

[Doc] It's not a bother Sky, I'm a doctor, helping people is what I do. Mix, can you hear me? Is the only thing that's wrong this excess of lightning?

[Mix].... Hurts, kind of.... Stabby, I guess... *curls with a pained breath as more electricity jumps from her to the shards.

[Doc] I'll take it then, just hold on. - Xe uncoils, it's a bit of a tight fit, but xe slinks along the floor like a gecko and winds around Mix. Sparks dance in hir hair as the bolts redirect to the warm dragon instead of the shards. Doc sucks it up happily like a rechargable battery and lays down with Mix on top of hir coils. - I can absorb and store whatever you can put out Mix, just dump it all on me.

*Sky steps back and sits on the steps to watch this, letting Doc do what they do best.

[Mix] Can't control it... But... I'll....try? *The electricity seems to surge, but not by much to it's new target

[Doc] Then I'll pull instead of being a passive circuit, sorry to get in your space- Xe puts the tip of hir snout against Mix's core and draws inward with breath and power, parting hir lips slightly as if to swallow the charge that's sparking across hir teeth. It's bright and cold, and doesn't taste as if it came from Mix at all.

*Mix gives a breath of relief as the buildup is drained, relaxing a bit and mumbling something that sounds like a thanks.

The power that Doc is pulling out seems laced with one other feeling, weaker than the surging electricity but there.

[Doc] Is sorting through the frequencies, tasting them. - Mix? Are you posessed? Some of this doesn't seem to belong to you.

[Mix] Dunno...  
*Sky does though, judging by the way he leans forward to watch them talk

[Doc] Gives them both a critical look- I might not be psychic, but I can get someone who is and come back. Or break out the honesty blossoms. If you have a medical condition this bad, whats the point in lying to me? It just makes it harder for me to diagnose or help you.

[Mix] I don't know. I really don't, Doc. It happened when I server jumped. *It seems easier for her to talk now that the buildup isn't as bad.

*Sky gets up and trudges up the steps anxiously. Then comes down again before going back up once more.

[Doc] Interesting. - tiny burp with sparks- Sorry! But let me know when it happens and I'll come right to you. I had way worse then that when BEN tried to kill me. -gentle nuzzle and then lays hir head on the steps- I'm here to help, okay?

[Mix] Alright, I'll... Try to remember that.. Why are you here anyway, Doc? Visiting?

[Doc] Mission of mercy and looking for recruits. I'm looking for an ender dragon egg for starts, doesn't have to be fresh.

This message has been removed.

[Mix] There's Sky's, that's out there in the little nature area, unless they moved it.

[Doc] You guys have an egg? That's beyond perfect. How long since the dragon that spawned it was killed?

[Mix] Dunno, Sky brought it along from his server,said something was wrong with it from the start.

[Doc] Sky? What's wrong with it? And can I see it?

[Sky] Hard to explain? But if you want. *He's pacing at the top of the stairs

[Doc] Okay, - Xe let's Mix gently back down onto the bed and shifts down to human again, xe's practically bouncing with extra energy. Xe heads for the nature area to examine the egg more closely.

*The egg is wrapped in a bundle of blankets, and seems relatively normal. Beside a large white splotch on the top, or bottom, depending on how you look at it.

[Sky] It has life in it, I can tell that. But like... It hasn't waned or even grew. Like it's been paused, or something? It just.. won't hatch despite any method tried that's worked previously.

*There is definitely something inside, something alive... Ish.

[Doc] Is taking copies of code from different parts of the surface. - do you want it hatched? I can test the new technique I came up with on it. Worst case scenario is; nothing will happen. Provided there isn't something horrible inside, of course.

[Sky] Please. If you've got a way that could hatch it, I'd love to see it. It should be a normal dragon inside, I just.. couldn't find a way to hatch it, you know? *He wrings his hands nervously

[Doc] Absolutely. You can help me as well, can you bring it along and we'll go talk to a few of the others?

[Deer] Is looking for Doc to let them know Gem, Aven, and BEN will be joining them- Doc? Where are you?

[Doc] - over the chat- I'm down in Mix and Sky's house my love, and I've got our first egg. I need Endrea to at least examine it before I put the walking shell on it. I'm not sure if this one will actually hatch but at least we have a sample of the right materials now

[Deer] - I'll go look for her if you want love

[Doc] Can you go pick up TLOT and Steve? They're probably waiting for me some this took longer then I expected.

[Doc] also over the chat- Cp! I've got our sample codes! How's your end going?

[Deer] - Sure love- Starts heading towards the castle

[CP] - Getting there, pulled some data from the server Endrea was originally spawned on and this one since both have already proven to have fertile eggs

[TLOT] Is politely holding the front door open for his husband.

[Doc] chat- that should be an interesting contrast since our seeds are so different in terms of resolution and complexity.

[CP] - It's only a small bit of code, it can be adjusted so they work together

[Herabrine] Uses her monofin to do a graceful leap over a rather surprised Lapras in the bay-

[Deer] Arrives at the castle- TLOT? Steve?

[Steve] Waving - Hey Deerheart! Over here.

[Deer] Bumps her head as she tries to get where they are-

[Doc]Nice to know we have common ground Cp

[Steve] Oh! Are you okay?!

[TLOT] Deerheart, are your antlers not as malleable in this shape?

[Deer] - Ah, I'm fine. I'm still getting used to how much larger my antlers are in this form

[TLOT] heh, larger everything, but then that can come in handy with stubborn brines about.

[Steve] Giggles sweetly- it's handy to just be able to sit on anyone misbehaving

[Deer] There's another egg here on the server, Sky and Mix have one. We're heading there first, but we need Endrea

[CP] Growls at Doc's comment-

[TLOT] Allow me. I'll take care of that- sends a mental message to Endrea

[Endrea] Perks up a little- TLOT? What is it?

[Steve] another one...?

[TLOT] Endrea! We already have an egg! Mix and Sky brought one from their server! Can you come over?

[Endrea] - Alright, just let me find someone to watch Ashe

[TLOT] Ask Markus, it's not safe for him to leave with us anyway

[Endrea] - Alright- She flies back towards Lie's house with Ashe, landing outside in view of Lie's bedroom where they're still playing with the kitten

[Notch] Hears the thud of her paws on the turf and looks out the window to wave

[Endrea] Puts Ashe down- Notch, would you be willing to watch Ashe for a while?

[Notch] Would I? Endrea I'm honored you trust me with him. I would love too, maybe I can find something safe for him and Stevie to play together when he wakes up too

[Endrea] Is a bit nervous about leaving Ashe with Notch- I am warning you though, if any harm comes to him...

[Notch] I know, I'm dragon chow. I understand, we won't even leave the house, okay?

[Endrea] Shifts to her human form and carries Ashe inside, giving him a small kiss before leaving him with Lie and Notch-

[Lie] - Don't worry Notch, I'll help you

[Sky] Sure. *He picks up the egg carefully

[Notch] Thank you Lie. Hey Ashe, you're gonna hang out with your grandpa Notch for a bit while your mom takes care of something, okay?

[Ashe] Mmmm!

[Endrea] Meets up with TLOT, Steve, and Deer- Where are we going?

[Doc] Sky, Mix, we need to take it back up on the shore, Endrea can't come down here, she'll get hurt

[Sky] On it, I'll be up in a second.

[Mix] Mmkay... *She's got a shirt on now, although it's light and very flowy, showing that there is already a new bundle of electricity taking up the empty space that Doc had removed.

[Doc] Can I skim the top off that Mix?

[Mix] Go ahead, It's so nice not to be in pain when this happens.

*Sky has vwooped his way up to the surface with the egg, hanging out by the skeleton horses

[Doc] Xe puts hir face near the spot and sucks the electricity away again. -You are just pumping that out like crazy. How long do these episodes usually last?

[Mix] Anywhere from a week to two? I can't really.. tell time when it happens. Hurts too much.

[Doc] Hmmmm, I'll meet you up top. I need to think about this.

[TLOT] Endrea, we're meeting up with Mix and Sky

[Endrea] - I see...

[Mix] Alright, I'll get there when I can, kinda sluggish, actually.

[Doc] I'll just tp you from the shore Mix-

[Mix] Oh! That works too.

[Endrea] - Deer, if you shift back I can carry the three of you there

[Deer] - That's alright, I'll be fine. We're not going far

[Doc] On the sand- - tp player_MixMiner to InfamousDoctorF -

[TLOT] Stops suddenly- and speaks aloud- really? Okay. I'll get them. I'll be right behind you guys, go ahead.

[Deer] Gives Steve a confused look-

[TLOT] Comes back out with a smile, - okay, lets go.

[Doc] Trots along the beach, come on Mix, Sky, lets meet them half-way.

[Endrea] Walks across the warm sand, her tail leaving a trail behind her-

[Deer] Hops around a bit, the sand a bit too hot for her at the moment-

*Mix walks after Doc, and Sky does too after saying a bye to the horses in the pen

[Doc] Sniffs the air and gallops up a sand dune before tumbling down the other side and bowling into Deerheart-

[Deer] Squeaks- Ah Doc! Hot sand!

[Doc] Aww, I think it's lovely warm. Guess I'll just have to carry you! - Xe slides under Deerheart and pops up so her middle is sideways across Doc's back.

[TLOT and Steve] Are laughing now

[Deer] Shifts back- Hmmm, so comfortable!

[Doc] Gives her an affectionate lick. 

[TLOT] Hello Mix, Sky.

*Sky finds that amusing as they join the gathered group

[Mix] Hey. *Waves a bit

[Endrea] Can smell the egg, her nostrils flaring-

[TLOT] Doc, I brought your pet, here- hands the tiny Joltick to Doc 

[Doc] Whispers to it for a moment before holding it out to Mix. - I think you should borrow my little buddy for a few days, they soak up electricity for food

[Mix] Oh, uh... Okay! If you think it's a good idea. *She takes the Joltick carefully and pets it with her other hand

[Joltick] Happy buzzing as it begins to absorb the extra electricity she's discharging.

[Deer] - Ah, so that's what that's about

[Doc] It's a smart little spider, and you can talk to them directly. Just fyi.

[Steve] So you got an egg already? It looks weird....

[Sky] *Seems slightly offended by that comment

[Doc] Sky seems to think there's something wrong with it. What's your opinion Endrea?

[Endrea] Moves closer to Sky and the egg-

*Sky gives a soft warning growl but lets Endrea get close, holding the egg out a bit to her

[Endrea] - It... It's hard to explain... Like it's waiting maybe?

[Doc] I have a theory that you cleaning the surface of the other egg is what stimulated it to hatch. Could you do the same for this one please? Then I can wrap it and Sky or Mix can start walking it.

[Endrea] - I can try... May I see it Sky?

[Doc] Sits in a cat-loaf pose to watch, shading Deerheart from above with hir tail.

[TLOT and Steve] Lean on hir side casually

*Sky reluctantly nods and sets it down infront of her

[Endrea] Pulls it a bit closer to herself and begins to gently clean the egg, her long purple tongue leaving small traces of void energy on the egg-

[Doc] Watches curiously - you're certainly adding something. Sky? You said you could feel something from it before. How about now?

*Sky tilts his head as he leans toward the egg, bending down to get eye level with it.

[Sky] ... It's... doing something. Not sure what though. *Head tilts slightly and he seems to nod a bit. 

[Sky] It's back to doing nothing now.

[Doc] Okay, it's probably clean enough. - Xe pulls out the white and green shell and makes a copy before popping it into two pieces. - Endrea? Would you like to put it inside?

[Endrea] Gently picks the egg up in her mouth and settles it gently into the empty shell- How will we be able to tell if this works?

[Doc] It'll hatch. After whoever is carrying it has walked 2, 5 or 10 km, I'm not sure which, or how it translates precisely into chunk distance.

[Mix] What's with the second eggshell?

*Sky is on edge about it, eyeing it carefully and very uncomfortably twitching his fingers

[Deer] - 1 kilometer is just over six chunks...

[Doc] It's from a different game Sky, it's perfectly safe. These containers are used for hatching pokemon codes.

[Sky] ... Oh.

[TLOT] Nicely precise Deerheart. That gives a good idea how much walking they need to do to open it too.

[Doc] Puts the top on the shell and nudges it towards Sky- Since it's your egg, you should walk it. just yell over the chat if it starts to hatch and at least one of us will come running.

[Sky] Alright, and I guess that uh, means no teleporting? *Picks the egg up

[Steve] A little exercise never killed anyone. 

[TLOT] Blah! Exercise...

[Doc] You could always start taking horseback rides. It just needs to move.

[Sky] I guess so.

[Doc] So I have the codes for Cp, who wants to take it over while I ask Splender if he wants to join our little egg hunt?

[TLOT] Let me have it, me and Steve will go. 

[Doc] Obliges

[TLOT] Catch you guys later. - heads off with Steve to find Cp.

[CP] - Hey Doc? Finished

[Doc] Dammit. - chat- TLOT and Steve are headed to you with the sample codes for the finder.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Doc] I'm going to go talk to Splender. Up to you guys if you want to follow me, go to Lie's house or meet up at the spawn in a bit.

[Endrea] - I'll head to the spawn

[Sky] I'm gonna start walking, I think. Unless you want me to hang around.

[Doc] Mix?

[Mix] Hmm? *She's clearly still kind of out of it because of earlier.

[Doc] Do you want to walk with us?

[Mix] Uh... Sure I guess. Don't want to go back inside yet.

[Doc] Do you want a ride?

[Mix] ... Yeah.

[Doc] Picks up Mix gently and puts them on hir back behind Deerheart. - Just hold on tight, okay?

*Mix wiggles a bit to get comfy before doing so.

[Mix] Will do.

[Doc] Gallops down to the waters edge and runs out over the airblocks just above the water. Skirting around the castle and the lava flows to land on the shore by Splenders house. - Splender? Are you home?

[Splender] Pokes his head out- Oh! Hello Doc and other friends!

[Doc] Hey Splender, Deerheart you know already, and this is another of our brines. This is Mix. Mix, Splenderman.

[Mix] Hi.

[Splender] - Hello!- Jingles bell on tendrils

[Doc] We were going to go out for a bit and I was wondering if you wanted in. You'd have to take Ej and Sally, but it's right up your alley. We're going to hunt down a load of Enderdragon eggs that have been abandoned like Ashes was, and hatch them.

[Spleder] Shakes head- After what EJ did earlier today, I'd rather EJ stay here

[Doc] Oh... with Notch? Markus said he's sorry. I don't know about you but I'm willing to forget it. It was just another of Cp's dumb stunts that went awry.

[Splender] - Nope, EJ had no reason to attack, especially since I was trying to find out what was wrong first

[Doc] Wilts a little. - Are you sure? An extra pair of hands would be a big help and I bet Sally would love the chance to ride dragonback.

[Splender] - I'm positive, besides, I've grounded EJ

[Doc] Scuffs hir paws in the dirt. - Aww.... okay. Will you at least help with the eggs when we get back?

[Splender] - Absolutely!

[Doc] Okay... See you later then. I gotta meet up with the others.

[Splender] - Have fun!

[Herabrine] Was spying on them from behind a tree, and steps out as soon as they're out of Splender's sight. - You want to get more eggs?

[Doc] Just the abandoned ones. There shouldn't be too many. I was going to ask you to go with us, but now....

[Doc] Hera.... will you stay with Notch? Watch over Ashe and Stevie and call me immediately if anything goes wrong? I trust you to watch the server while I'm gone. And I haven't forgotten my promise. I am going to fix you.

[Herabrine] Grumbles- Dammit. But you owe me.

[Doc] Of course. Do you want anything while I'm gone?

[Herabrine] Get more candy. 

[Doc] I'll try.

[Deer] - Any particular type?

[Herabrine] Nope. Just something good we can mix with more plants. I like the cat tails, they taste good and make everything smell nice too.

[Deer] - Okay

[CP] Is grumpily waiting for TLOT in the workroom-

[TLOT] Knocks politely on the front door.

[Lie] Hears the knock and excuses herself to answer the door- Oh TLOT, hello

[TLOT] Hey Lie. 

[Steve] We brought some code for Cp, can he come out and play? - giggles-

[gem] -is comeing down the path towards lies with eddy Edward aven ben su and the guardians.-

[Lie] - Last I checked he was down in his rooms

[TLOT] May we?

[Lie] - Go right ahead, I should make sure Notch doesn't over spoil the new kitten

[TLOT] New what? 

[Steve] You got a kitten?! I want to see!

[Lie] Sighs and motions for Steve to follow her as she opens the door- Just be quiet, Stevie's sleeping

[gem] hello guys.

[Steve] Nods and tiptoes after her.

[Lie] - Oh Gem, you're here too?

[TLOT] Gem and company! Hey guys. Gonna join our little egg hunt?

[BEN] Grumbles-

[gem] yea we figured since we had one on our old see we could try it as well.

[TLOT] Chuckles and starts heading for Cp's room. - Excellent, but we need to finish the finder first. 

[Lie] - CP should be ready to leave with you guys any minute now

[TLOT] Looks around the corner- Hey CP? I have the codes you wanted. Are you ready? - 

[CP] - Yeah yeah, just give them here

[TLOT] Hands over the strings of numbers like a fist full of mardi gras beads.

[CP] Catches them and pulls up the screen with the codes he's already done. With a bit of tweaking he smoothly integrates the new code- Done

[TLOT] Nicely done Cp. Very tidy.

[Doc] Arrives with Mix and Deerheart.

[Deer] - Oh look, everyone is already here!

[GK] Shows up with Flowey as well - both of them are a little drunk.

[Steve] Happily playing with the kitten.

[Notch] Watching with a smile. Steve's innocence is just generally refreshing.

[Hope] Decides she wants to explore and darts off through the house-

[TLOT] Spots the kitten - AWWWW she's almost as cute as you Lie!

[Lie] - Hope! Come here

[Hope] Tiny curious mew as she sniffs all the new people-

[eddy and Edward] -try to pet hope-

[Hope] Little startled jump back before moving in closer to sniff the two of them-

[Lie] - Gem, Notch and I seem to be on babysitting duty while you guys are gone, we can watch Eddy and Edward while your out if you want

[gem] I wanted to bring them along so they could see home again and play is the park in ender city

[Steve] Followed the kitten in and is now watching the two little enders as well - you guys are so cute.

[eddy and Edward] -try hugging hope-

[Hope] Squirms in discomfort-

[Doc] Lets Mix down beside GK since Flowey is there -

[Lie] - Well you can always drop them off back here again afterwards if needed

[eddy and Edward] -lets go of hope-

*Mix eyes Flowey a bit, but considering he clearly hasn't tried to strangle Firebird, says nothing to him

[Doc] Does a very quick roll like a magician pulling out a tablecloth and ends up on hir back with Deerheart on hir belly- Ready to go out again my love?

[GK] Had a fun time at the bar and nudges Flowey.

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Doc] Flops upsidedown and sees the others through the window playing with something. - I'm ready when you guys are!

[Lie] Sticks head out the door- Hang on, they're playing with the kitten

[Doc] Fine, I'll just play with my kitten. - nuzzles Deerheart and whispers to her- my sexy kitten...

[eddy and Edward] -let hope go where they want and climb on to gem's back-

[Deer] - Ah, but I have a deer tail, not a kitten tail

[Doc] But you're still slinky, sexy and clever. Would you prefer graceful faun? Powerful nature spirit that hath overcome my senses? - Pretends to be slain under hir tiny lover.

[CP] Teleports out of the house and gags at the sight- And here I was trying to get away from all the mushy stuff

[Hope] Bats at TLOT's cloak-

[Doc] I missed mushy stuff? Tell me all about it! 

[TLOT] moves it around for the kitten and chuckles at her antics.

[CP] - Them all fawning over the kitten

[GK] Are we going or what?

[Doc] Ah, cats are pretty adorable.

[aven] -has su in her arms and is make su boop ben's cheek with her nose-

[Doc] Okay so roll call, who can seed-hop without help?

[GK] Me.

[CP] - I can

[BEN] - Me

[TLOT] Not good at it, but I can....

[Mix] Me, usually.

[Doc] Gem? can you do it unassisted?

[gem] I can't

[Endrea] - I can travel through the void to different seeds

[Doc] Perfect, can you take Gem and her guardians? BEN can get Aven.

[Endrea] - Yes, I can

[CP] - I can go by myself

[Doc] No, you stay with me. I need to make copies of the equiptment for everyone too.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] I'll get lost without you Cp. I'm used to going from game to game but not between seeds.

[CP] - Oh joy

[GK] Rolls his eyes at Doc.

[TLOT] So we're going to Gem's seed first?

[BEN] - Yeah...

[TLOT] Can me and Steve snag a ride with you Doc?

[Doc] hop on. - rolls back over

[gem] the egg will be in the over world in my seed I brought it home.

[Doc] Shit, I forgot something. - types - tp player Firebird to player Notch -

[Notch] AAA! - from inside- 

[Lie] Picks up the kitten- Be careful everyone, I'm going to see if the little ones need anything

[Doc] You're the best Lie. Don't be suprised if Herabrine shows up later. She's goign to keep an eye on the pastas since Splender didn't want to come.

*Startled Squawking from Firebird

[Lie] - She knows that she's always welcome here

[Notch] Hi.

[gem] oh does anyone need the seed number for the seed?

[CP] - That would be helpful

[Doc] Yes please, since we're all visiting yours as a group.

[gem] -2715268170175793295

[CP] Takes the number and begins concentrating, he's expanding his teleportation abilities to include those going with him-

[Doc] Scoots over close - 

[GK] Plunks Mix on his back with Flowey and trots over.

[CP] With a burst of power he teleports the whole group-

-as the world loads in they seem just out side of where most of the builds are there is a tall wall with a purple black and end stone pastern on it in front of the door to the wall a few smaller building in front of it in front of them one of those smaller one seems to be cover in water-

[BEN] Whimpers-

[aven] fuck we are where we left the server.

[Doc] Is that bad?

[aven] there are a lot of water to pass to get to the egg

[BEN] - No water, bad water

[Doc] Come on, I have a solution. TLOT can I have a little fabric?

[eddy and Edward] -run off into the boundary of the wall and disappear-

[TLOT] Shrugs and multiplies some pixels from his cloak to make a pair of bandanas

[Doc] Come on, you guys get up here too. Tie on a blindfold and I'll just carry you both.

[BEN] Refuses to move-

[TLOT] Come on Steve, we'll walk so we don't break Doc's back.

[gem] oh there is so much to show so much that I have built -she is jumping excitedly-

[Doc] Little help here?

[CP] Is a little tired from teleporting so many at once-

[aven] -holds bens hand- I wont let you get hurt

[BEN] - But water...

[TLOT] Takes the cloth back and blindfolds BEN before picking him up bodily and setting him on Doc's shoulders. - Aven?

[Doc] Dammit BEN.... you stink again...

[BEN] Whines-

[aven] ye can I have one.

[Doc] I'm not going to get you wet. I do keep my promises.

[TLOT] Passes Aven the cloth and helps her up behind her mate.

[gem] there is a natural lava pool near the egg

[aven] -ties the cloth around her eyes-

[Deer] - Your right love, BEN is starting to stink again, we really need to work on that...

[Doc] Remembers something, - Deerheart, you should change. Try out your new hacking skills. You should be able to cut right into the server controls and put yourself in creative with ease in your other shape.

[Deer] - Oh, okay- She slides off Doc's bak and shifts into her other form, stretching as she does so-

[Steve] Then you can spawn some magma cream for BEN and Aven, hehe!

[CP] Is trying not to show how much energy that took for him to teleport everyone-

[TLOT] Notices Cp's distress and touches his mind gently before sidling over to him. -

-the server seems to change block by block as a texture pack seem to glitch into place everything seem darker and seems to have more pattern aven and gem don't even notice-

[Doc] Shivers at the change- did someone just turn a mod on?

[BEN] - Is the water gone yet?

[gem] no... wait did the texture change?

[GK] Lets get it and get the fuck out of here....

[Doc] Yes.

[gem] oh that's a glitch with the server it's just a texture pack that got stuck to the server me and aven can only see that texture.

[CP] Growls at TLOT a little-

[TLOT] Cp? Here, take this- passes him a bottle of tan liquid.

[CP] - Whatever it is, I don't need it

[Doc] Turns very slowly at a familiar noise even though xe didn't hear the words.

[Deer] - Gem, I could try removing it

[TLOT] Coughs quietly and piles several chunks of netherweight around Cp.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[gem] I don't know how to it glitched by accident the same time eddy and Edward came to life.

[TLOT] Pinches his cheeks like a cat and pours the heavily sugared coffee down Cp's gullet. He immediately feels recharged and then a little.

[Deer] - I see, so fixing it, might "fix" them then?

[CP] - I hate you so much

[Doc] Best to leave it then. It is a bit unsettling though.

[gem] well at least you can be snuck up on by hostile mobs this server is on peaceful.

[TLOT] removes the weight and throws down a chunk of wood. He steps up on it with a huff and gives Cp a pat on the head before hopping back down. - you're welcome.

[CP] Growls and stomps off-

[Doc] Puts hir tail in his way. - Come on, lets get the egg. You should turn on the finder, this is a good way to check if it's working right.

[gem] tour time!

[GK] Ugh... Can't we just get a pizza or something?

[CP] Sighs and flicks the coding up, letting it compress, it's acting like an eye of ender does towards a fortress, but it stays a consistent distance from the thrower and doesn't fall-

[Doc] Wheel clicks on it a few times.

[gem] -starts marching past cp and starts to head down the path that goes in between building right next to the wall-

[Deer] Happily follows, eager to see what's there-

[gem] -points to the wall- this is ender city its not done yet but it has a park with a play ground.

[GK] Stares at Deerheart's back for a few long minutes. Before whispering to Doc - You know I'm not up to do anything, but she sure has a lovely tail. 

[Doc] I know I have no right to say this GK, but you're being weird. Stop it.

[CP] Skulks along-

[gem] -as they pass the city they seem to come into a area with many house and a tall pyramid filled with water- this is the town and the pyramid I use to live in before I made a new house.

[BEN] - Now is the water gone?

[aven] that's one of two pyramids on the server I know which one your talking about and no ben.

[TLOT] we're not in danger of running into your NOTCH, are we?

[gem] I don't think so I think they might have just went back to the soul server.

[GK] With this group we could probably delete the fucking thing anyway.

[gem] -they pass a grave yard as they leave town gem visibly tenses but says nothing about it-

[GK] Grins in a mean way, -you guys sure you don't want to go NOTCH hunting instead?

[guardians] -separate and seem to go to a different part of town then the group went though-

[CP] Scoffs- That's wishful thinking

[gem] I would rather not -points to a tall detailed building many animal noise are also more hearable- this was my first house.

[GK] The fuck you talking about CP? Since when do you not have confidence in a fight? Especially when we have seven Herobrines on our side!

[CP] - Because I still haven't even been able to send mine to respawn, and that's with every mob fighting him including Endrea and hers

[TLOT] Quietly - not all NOTCH's are created alike....

[gem] -walks up to a build made of what seems like quarts the texture pack making harder to tell at the top was the egg surrounded in barrier blocks- well here is the egg.

-The finder floats upwards towards the egg-

[Endrea] Perks and cautiously takes a step closer-

[Doc] Your seed is lovely Gem, you're truly a master builder.

-the egg seems bigger then normal-

[TLOT] It is really nice, and so detailed.

[Endrea] - Can you remove the blocks around it?

[gem] thank you doc thank you tlot I am glad I got to show you all of this.

[Deer] - I can remove the blocks

[Steve] I've never seen so many buildings - feels quite small. - where is everyone else?

[gem] there is no one else I just have and unhealthy obsession with building and you can do it deer

[Deer] Starts popping barrier blocks-

[Doc] Watches hir mate with pride. - Hey BEN? You should peek at this shrine, it's pretty impressive. Aven, I'm betting you've seen it before, or maybe helped build it

[BEN] - Is there any water?

[aven] nooo. -sounds unsure with her voice though there are ponds right behind them-

[Endrea] As soon as there's a large enough hole she sticks her snout in and carefully pulls out the egg, instinct tells her to brood on it as she places it on the ground-

[BEN] Pulls the blindfold off- That's a big building... What else?

[Doc] Whoah, that's a big one. Can you give it a quick clean up like the other so I can shell it?

[Endrea] Growls a little at Doc as she curls around it-

[CP] - There's the hormones again

[Doc] Ah, come on. Just give it a little love. You'll get to play with the babies soon enough if you help us out.

[Endrea] - Back. Off.

[GK] Come on Endrea, you know it's just the chemicals talking. We won't hurt the babies. We're here to rescue the little buggers.

[gem] -has seem to disappeared but she has went to the map not to far from where they are-

[Endrea] Growls, her body protectively over the egg-

[Doc] Surely you don't want to stay here Endrea, what about Ashe?

[Endrea] Hesitates-

-the egg seems to be moving slightly barely noticeable it needs more void energy to hatch-

[CP] - Don't you dare make an opening to the void right now just to go to him...

[Doc] Please control yourself Endrea. We need you here.

[Endrea] Nuzzles the egg a little, giving it a small lick, she's still keeping an eye on the others though-

-the egg starts to crack as the void energy kicks in to start getting the dragon out or should I say dragons as two dragon heads seem to pop out of different parts of the egg-

[Endrea] Is a bit surprised-

[Deer] - Awwwwwww!

[aven] twins.

[Doc] WHOAH! Does it have two heads?!

[GK] Twins? What the fuck?

[Endrea] Nudges shell out of the way and starts cleaning off the babies-

[CP] - Huh

[TLOT] Well that's neat. And proved your theory Doc. They just need a bit of attention from an adult dragon.

[Steve] THEY'RE SO CUTE

[Endrea] - Mine

[Doc]-Facepalms-

-two little dragons are now free of the egg one is spotted and one seems to have Siamese pattern on them-

[GK] Endrea.... Whatever... I guess we're taking them either way.

[Endrea] Offers a small bit of void energy-

-the two dragons eat the energy they seem pretty happy about it-

[TLOT] Should we drop them off with the babysitters? We might be headed into danger you know.

[Endrea] Growls at the idea-

[TLOT] How are you going to carry them?

[Doc] Groans... - Deerheart, can you throw me two trunks please?

[Deer] - Huh? Oh sure- She spawns two trunks

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe smushes them together and clicks on Endrea with the mess in hir hands. A large fat saddle bag appears at Endrea's waist like a dangling fanny pack with a mesh top.

[aven] ben stay here I will be right back -starts to leave for her house so she can take all the stuff from her house-

[BEN] - Why am I staying here?

[Endrea] - What is this?

[aven] my house is next to the water I am sure you don't want to go there.

[BEN] Whines-

[Doc] You're on my back, you might as well sit tight. Endrea, it's like a little kangaroo pouch for the babies to be carried in.

[aven] stay here ben so no water.

[Endrea] Looks at it curiously before curling around the babies-

-the babies squeak they seem stronger then ashe at this age they are looking around at everyone-

[Doc] Come on, you trust me right? They'll be safe and right next to your belly.

[Endrea] - But they're still so little...

[Doc] Exactly, they can't fly and you can't carry both in your mouth.

[Doc] They'll be as snug as two silverfish in a monster egg block.

[Endrea] Still isn't entirely confident about this pouch but she does trust Doc-

[Endrea] Nudges the new babies into the pouch carefully-

[Doc] So shall we split up from here?

[Doc] before he can reply- Cp you're still with me- Xe takes the copied finders and starts passing them out.

[CP] - Why? I can travel on my own

[Doc] I already said, I need your orienteering skills.

[CP] Growls-

[Gk] Is already gone with the finder and his passengers. The bauble is floating in front. Of him as they soar briefly through the null space and into another End. The towers have been griefed and the Endermen regard him with irritation, but the egg is there all the same. - Okay guys, one of you grab that thing. Sooner we do this shit the sooner we can go home. It's cold as balls out here.

[Doc] Cocks a front leg joint as if offering it to Cp - shall we away? 

[TLOT] Chuckles and helps BEN back down - you guys are going with Endrea.

[Doc] Is grateful because hir nostrils were starting to burn

[CP] Glaring at Doc-

[Doc] Well?

[CP] - Fuck you

[Doc] Leans down to whisper to him - you were magnificent, but now is not the time or place.

[CP] Goes to punch Doc hard-

[Doc] Is thunked in the nose- Ow.

[CP] - I'll be fine on my own

[Doc] At least take TLOT and Steve?


	135. Ender Mermaids, Tsunami and Thunder

[Flowey] I got it. *He floats down and retrieves the egg, staring down a few endermen before returning

[GK] Notices the endermen taking a rather unhealthy interest- Uh...

[TLOT] Don't go alone Cp. I can bolster you up if you start to falter again.

-The endermen are congregating and tping closer and GK takes off quickly. -

[CP] - I'll be fine

[TLOT] Considering that you just nearly collapsed without saying anything, no you will not be.

[CP] - You try teleporting three full sized dragons plus others

[TLOT] Exactly. I can move myself and Steve if you point the way.

[GK] Flys back out into the space- Does that one look normal at least?

[Doc] Come on Deerheart, lets go, I think they'll be at this awhile.

[Deer] - Alright, Gem, be safe- She shifts back to her human form and climbs back onto Doc

[Doc] Opens a way and zips out into the crackling null space - How are you feeling anyway? You got a bit green around the gills last time.

[Deer] - Still happened a little, but not as strongly as before. We'll see how I am after a few seeds

[Doc] I'm already getting a signal, xe banks and comes out into a rather strange overworld, everything is done up in pastels, candy flowers and trees and pink grass - um... I guess someone just played a speedrun with a mod pack and abandoned it?

[Deer] - Well, at least this solves the candy for Hera problem...

[Doc] Is already taking samples - Look at this tree! aww, it's the same color as your hair. And the flowers are lollypops

[Deer] Giggles- Shall we find the End?

[Doc] Is watching the finder sweep around and trots after it. - This should lead us to the portal, but honestly, what a nice texture pack. - Xe sweeps some red vines down with a paw and holds a tangle as xe copies them before taking a bite. - Oh! taste that! those are good.

[Deer] Reaches around and snags a bit before chewing on it- Oh that's good!

[Doc] Finds a both an endframe and a nether portal set up next to eachother. - Nevermind, creative junkie, not speedrun.

[Doc] Is sniffing what should be obsidian on the nether portal before suddenly taking a bite out of one of the black blocks.

[Deer] - Doc?

[Doc] I have no idea how to describe that, but it's just as chewy as the vines and equally tasty. - Xe copies some of the black blocks and the dirt blocks for good measure before offering Deerheart a few of the black pixels.

[Deer] Tries and makes a face- I don't really like that one

[Doc] Ah, well, it's individual taste, it's not as sweet. Maybe it needs some touchie syrup mixed in. Either way, lets go to the End.

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Doc] Slips into the endframe and pops out over the void before landing on the floating island. Xe jumps at the weird texture of the ground as it gives under hir feet. - Yikes!

[Deer] - Doc? You okay?

[Doc] Sniffs the ground- Just suprised me, that's all. I think it's... good grief... the ground is sponge cake.

[Deer] - Oh...

[Doc] Chomps a block and it squishes out into crumbs- Not bad, but it needs fruit or something.

[Deer] Looks around- I wonder what the egg here looks like...

[Doc] Is picking through the creative menu taking things out - everything is sugared. Lj would go nuts here.

[Deer] - Yes he would

[Doc] There it is! Do you want to grab it? -It's on the pedstal as is normal but it's glittering and white as if it was covered with sugar crystals.

[Deer] - Oh wow that's pretty- She slips off of Doc's back and approaches it, carefully picking it up

[Doc] Can't wait to see what's in this one. - I bet it's like a fairy dragon or something

[Deer] Puts the egg in her inventory- Okay, let's go find the next one

[TLOT] Grabs Steve and puts him in a fireman carry on his back- Let's GO.

[CP] Grumbles and follows, tossing the finder out as he creates a portal

[TLOT] Follows with Steve as if he didn't weight anything at all.

[CP] Watches the finder for a moment before taking off after it, creating another opening into a different seed-

-The seed is very old and not even as high res as the current seed they live on. It's the earliest an end portal could have occurred naturally in game-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[TLOT] This is weird... 

[Steve] Yeah.... Doc's tried to tell me about being eight bit and I feel like I kinda get it now.

[CP] - Yeah this place is old

[TLOT] Lets Steve down and he touches the grass and stones around him curiously.

[Steve] I wonder if there are any Herobrines about?

[CP] - Well I was around long before this so who knows

[CP] Glances at the finder which is wandering off and closer to the ground- Onwards we go- He follows it and debates the best way to get through the ground

[Steve] Is it time to dig?

[CP] - Yes

[TLOT] Does a little fist bump with his husband and the two of them hit the ground like moles. Steve's using a diamond pick and TLOT only his hands, but there's dirt and rocks flying everywhere as they work in perfect harmony until breaking through into a room far below.

[CP] Looks down the hole- You done yet?

[Steve] Echoes a little- Yep! 

[TLOT] There's a fortress down here all right.

[CP] Floats down- Alright then, time to find that portal

[Flowey] Looks normal, kind of a bit small though.

[TLOT] Gracefully indicates that Cp should lead.

[CP] Walks right past them, following the hallway and the finder. They pass cells and fountains and empty chests until they come across the portal-

[Steve] Is just gawking at everything.

[CP] - What? Never been in a fortress before?

[TLOT] Steals some books as they pass through a librairy

[Steve] Me? Well, just the once... but I was pretty out of it at the time. And it had already been looted so I just went straight for the end frame.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and climbs the stairs to the portal, the silver fish spawner having already been destroyed- Come on, let's go

[TLOT] Takes Steve and trusts falls them both through the hole.

[CP] Calmly steps into it-

-They enter the end, the end stone hard beneath their feet. This End island is small and the portal with the egg is easily visible. The egg looks okay as far as CP can tell from where they are-

[CP] - Alright, let's grab this thing and go already

[TLOT] Race me? 

[Steve] You're on! 

-The two of them bolt for the egg, their boots ringing hard on the endstone.-

-There's a loud roar from above and a massive shape takes off from one of the destroyed End towers-

[TLOT] Holy shit! 

[Steve] There's two! Retreat!

-The two large dragons circle overhead, growling threateningly-

[TLOT] Grabs Steve- Maybe don't run. Just back off slowly. 

[Steve] Well I guess this one is in good hands already- is shaking

[CP] - Yeah, they're just warning you guys to back off

[TLOT] Hollers- Sorry! We didn't know! We've been gathering abandoned eggs to hatch them!

[CP] - They don't care TLOT!

[Steve] Hey... wait

[Steve] Ask them if they want to come with us? This seed is super old. We can offer them a better resolution and space in the overworld Doc is setting up. 

[TLOT] You're right, having some adults to watch the babies could be good...

[CP] - You guys do realize I don't need to translate for them, right? They understand you just fine

[Steve] Yeah but, we can't understand the reply as well.

[TLOT] And you're naturally loud.

-One of the dragons lands over the egg protectively and growls something at CP-

[CP] - They say they're content here. This is their home and this is where they're safe

[TLOT] Makes an attempt to show them mentally what they're offering-

-The second dragon lands, this one male and having a ridge down the crest of his neck. It snaps at them a little-

[CP] - You're worrying them with those images TLOT, they don't like water

[TLOT] Sorry. I was just trying to show you our resolution. It's more detailed then it is here. We already have several dragons and know how to make spaces for them specifically.

[Steve] Jumps back from the snap. -Yikes!

[CP] Sighs and steps forwards, sending images of biomes without water, this seems to catch the dragons attentions-

[TLOT] And old seeds can get deleted. So it's not exactly safe here either.

-The two dragons share a look before the female reaches down between her legs to pick up the egg-

[CP] - I think we have our answer

[TLOT] I guess we should head straight back and go back out again later then. I'll send Doc an email, hang on a sec- Are you ready with the seed yet? 

[Doc] Yes, I've got it set up, we're just waiting for Gems group to get back. Do you want the seed number? 

[TLOT] Yes please - relays it to Cp- It has two parts, like a PO box inside the number of their own server. 

[CP] Sighs and begins concentrating, he creates a huge tear, an opening large enough for the two dragons to comfortably pass through to the other seed-

[TLOT] Trots ahead with Steve in tow. The rip opens onto a sprawling savannah with a desert in the distance and mountains looming high in the other direction. - Wow, this is nice.

-The two dragons step through, cautious of their new surroundings. CP stumbles through after them, closing the tear behind him-

[TLOT] Catches Cp as he stumbles. - easy now, lets take five at least-

[CP] - I'm fine

[Steve] Waves at the dragons - do you guys have names?

-The two growl something-

[CP] - They say no

[Steve] awww...

[TLOT] You should think of something to call yourselves, Doc can hook you to respawn if you have names.

-They tilt their heads in confusion-

[CP] - They don't know what respawn is Steve

[Steve] It means you can't die or despawn.

-The dragons are now curious-

[TLOT] Thunks an anvil out of creative and starts making a tag - how about... Thunder and Tsunami?

-The two dragons make a chirping sound-

[Steve] Squees- I think they like it! Can I do one?

[TLOT] Passes a tag and they click in unison, one on each dragon-

[Doc] -There's a slight voom noise and Doc steps through in hir normal shape with several eggs in hir arms. Some of them are oddly colored. - Hey guys; WHOAH.

[TLOT] Suprise!

[Steve] We found some really big ones, didn't we?

[CP] Groans in annoyance-

[Doc] Deerheart and I found some nice ones too, this sparkly one is going to be really interesting I think, the mod was candy themed. Do you think your new friends would mind cleaning them so I can shell them up?

[Tsunami] The female dragon tilts her head in curiousity-

[TLOT] We determined that ender dragon eggs that were abandoned in the void by the players that slew the dragons could be stimulated to hatch if they're first cleaned by adult dragons.

[Doc] We're just going to walk them around nice and warm till they hatch and release the babies here

[Thunder] Leans over to sniff at the eggs-

[Doc] Sets them gently in the grass and steps back.

[Thunder] Steps forwards and licks the eggs, balking a little at the overly sweet one-

[CP] - What the fuck sort of egg is that?

[Doc] Thank you,-notices the white text- Thunder?

[Doc] Oh, It was a weird mod, all cake and candy and ice cream. Everythign decked out in pastels. You'd have hated it with a passion.

[CP] - No shit, and these two here decided to name the dragons

[Doc] Good that saves me doing it. I'm Doc. Nice to meet you both. I won't be around to bug you too often, mostly just to check on things. Eventually they'll be quite a few dragons here, but you've got the whole seed to spread out if you want. I'd prefer there be no fighting but that's the only real rule.

[Thunder] Is continuing to clean the eggs while Tsunami seems to be building a nest-

[Doc] Makes ready with the shell casings. And waits for them to finish. Xe's got hir eye on the sparkly one in particular.

[Thunder] Finishes and goes to help his mate-

[Doc] Sits down on the ground and starts to cover the eggs with the casings, xe takes two of them and puts them in hir inventory, and starts apssing some of the others out to TLOT and Steve - Cp? You should take at least three of them, we already know you're excellent at raising dragons and get around the seed quite a bit.

[CP] - Do I really have to?

[Doc] Yes.

[Endrea] Looks over at BEN- Where is Aven? We should get going...

[gem] -come back over to ben and endrea with the guardians who have eddy and Edward- aven said she wanted to grab so of her old stuff so she might be at her house.

[Endrea] - We should be going to get the eggs...

[gem] lets go get her then its not even that far but vin might have to carry ben.

[Endrea] - I can carry you if you dismiss the guardians

[gem] -takes eddy and Edward from the guardians soon after then turn to mist as they fade into gem- lets go.

[Endrea] Simply picks up BEN and puts her on her back and waits for Gem to climb on-

[gem] -climbs on-

[Endrea] Walks over to the house, BEN getting nervous and tense about the water- Aven? Are you ready?

[aven] -look down from the tree she is in it's smaller and simpler- yep i'm coming -she then heads down the ladder that leads outside-

Endrea] Lowers herself as BEN reaches down to help Aven up-

[aven] -manages to get on with ben's help-

[BEN] - You sure you're okay to come along?

[aven] i'll be ok.

[BEN] Tosses the finder and Endrea opens a way to the void. She follows the finder into the opening and towards the End they need to reach-

[Endrea] Feels at home in the void but is moving swiftly towards their destination, soon she creates another opening and bursts into a foreign End, she is greatly surprised by what she see's. There is water, everywhere-

[BEN] Scared squeak-

[aven] -holds ben tight- why is there so much water this is the end for fuck sakes.

[Endrea] - This is certainly strange...

-There are merfolk like endermen swimming below them, deep below they can barely make out a blue egg-

[gem] aven hold eddy and Edward -hands aven the two Enderman-

[BEN] High pitched whine-

[aven] -takes them-

[gem] welp I am going in -jumps off endrea into the water-

[Endrea] Hovers above the water, watching Gem-

[gem] -is swimming towards the egg-

[aven] well she is going to be wet when she gets out of the water

[BEN] - No... No water... Bad water

[aven] I hate this too.

[Endrea] - You're not the ones that are harmed by it

[BEN] - I THINK DROWNING COUNTS AS HARMING!

[gem] -has gotten the egg and is now flying up to the group dripping- I got it

[BEN] Tries to get as far from Gem as he can-

[Endrea] - Good, let's move on, the others may already be done

-A mer-ender breaches the water, grabbing for Gem in an attempt to retrieve the egg-

[gem] -is grabbed but is only slowly losing altitude- fuck

[Endrea] Turns and growls at the mer-ender, causing them to let go in fear-

[gem] -is trying to dry her self off enough so it wont hurt endrea-

[Endrea] - You're fine Gem, at this size I can deal with a little water

[gem] -get back on endrea with the egg- then lets head back

[Endrea] Flaps her wings to gain altitude and creates another opening to the void. They hit a few more End's before heading back to the server-

[Endrea] Lands near spawn and immediately checks on the two new babies-

[gem] -sees the babies- did I miss something when I was looking at the map?

[Doc] Rushes up to them, - how did it go? Did you find any unusual ones?

[aven] -shivers- we got one from and end that was underwater and the Enderman where mermaids

[Doc] Just stands there confused- Ender.. mermaids?

[Endrea] - The entire End was water

[gem] -holds out the blue egg- this is the egg.

[Doc] Wow... Well, I've already got a few in my inventory. If Endrea cleans it up I'll encase it and you should carry that one.

[gem] I bet it's a merdragon

[Endrea] Turns to start licking and cleaning the egg-

[Doc] That one might have to stay here. The seed I loaded for them is very dry.

[Doc] Speaking of such, Endrea, you'll never believe what TLOT and Steve brought back.

[Endrea] - What did they bring?

[aven] -is sitting on the ground with eddy and Edward in her lap-

[Doc] Two full sized and rather old dragons with a bitty egg of their own. TLOT and Steve named them Tsunami and Thunder. They're already in the sub-seed.

[Endrea] - Really?

[Doc] Yep, they seem pretty chill. Should be handy as guardians when we set the babies loose so you can focus on Ashe and... what are you going to name your new babies?

-the two dragons are trying to climb out of the pouch-

[Endrea] - I, hadn't thought about that yet... How about... Willow and Oak?

[Doc] I like that. Willow should be the one with the cute sock feet.

[Endrea] Nuzzles them with a happy hum-

[Doc] Is tending to the eggs and begins passing them out.

[BEN] - Why are you handing me one? I'm fucking lazy!

[willow and oak] -makes squeaks-

[Endrea] Offers more void energy for them-

[Doc] So? All you have to do is move around normally with it in your inventory and it should hatch on it's own. Just call me when it pops. Think of it as the whole server doing a group project for bonding purposes. 

[willow and oak] -willow eat much more but oak only eats a little before again trying to climb out to explore-

[Lie] Mentally- Er, Doc? We might need you here...

[gem] -is already running in a circle-

[Doc] Ha, duty calls. I'm headed for Lie's house. Gem could you take an egg or two to Splender? I'd like to include him.

[Endrea] - Climb on Doc, I need to go there anyways to retrieve Ashe

[gem] aye aye! -runs to splenders-

[Doc] Thank you Endrea, I'd be honored to take that offer. I don't think I've ever actually ridden you before. - Hops up on her neck and hugs her

[BEN] Picks Aven up and flies a little ways with her-

[Doc] You got so big, I don't say it often enough, but I'm proud to have gotten to help raise you up this last time.

[aven] lets go home ben I have seen enough water to last me a life time

[BEN] - Agreed- He then flies off with Aven, not even saying goodbye to Doc and Endrea

[Endrea] Shakes her head at BEN before spreading her wings and lifting into the air, heading for Lie's house-

[Endrea] - It was a much more fun experience this time around Dodo

[Doc] Awww, I love you kiddo. It was a pleasure. Now we both get to have the fun, with three new babies of your own.

[Endrea] - Yes... My babies...

[Endrea] Lands on her landing pad on Lie's roof, lowering herself so Doc can get off-

[Doc] Jumps down and pats her reflexitively before going to check on the babies.

[Splender] Is happily baking some cookies for Sally-

[Endrea] Reflexively lets out a small growl at Doc being so close to her new borns-

[gem] -is out side splendor's house on the shore- hey splendor

[Doc] It's okay, I just wanted to take a peek. You should come inside anyway. I bet Ashe is missing you.

[Endrea] Lowers herself so the pouch is on the roof so it wont fall when she shifts back-

[Splender] Looks out his door- Oh hello Gem! Come on in!

[Doc] Backs off so she can change. - I'm going to go check on Lie.


	136. Ashes growth Spurt, Cp's Father, old Notch's home

[gem] -flys in instead of opening the path- I got something for you doc told me to give it to you.

[Endrea] - I'll come with you!- She picks up Willow and Oak

[Doc] Holds the door for her - Lie! We're back! 

[willow and oak] -squeak at endrea then look around-

[Lie] - Good, Ashe needs you

[Splender] - Oh goody! What did I get?

[Doc] Me? Or Endrea?

[Lie] - Errr... Both?

[Ashe] - Mama!

[Doc] Oh! First words!

[Endrea] Stiffens a little at the call-

[Lie] Walks to them holding a broken pair of goggles- Yeah, he kinda grew... Where did those babies come from?

[Doc] They were born from an egg on Gem's seed. Hatched in Endrea's arms, she's claimed them.

[Lie] - I see...

[gem] -hands splendor a large rainbow egg in a white with green spots shell around it- this is a ender dragon egg the shell around it will help it hatch when you walk with it.

[Doc] Takes the goggles- Ah, that's an easy fix - xe starts repairing the busted strap and hands them back.

[Splender] - An egg!

[Lie] - Thanks, he's just upstairs drawing with Stevie

[Doc] Lead on then-

[gem] yep you just need to keep in it you innovatory so you don't have to carry it around I have one for my self and we just need to let doc know when they hatch.

[Lie] Turns and leads them to the main room, Ashe is scribbling on a piece of paper and he now looks to be about seven years old. He's still skinny, but seems in better health-

[Splender] - Oh goody! I can't wait for it to hatch!

[gem] well i am going to run around and try to get mine to hatch I am just too excited to wait for it to hatch with the normal amount I move around

[Splender] - Okay! I would join you but I have to watch Sally and EJ

[Doc] Hey Ashe! I fixed your goggles. It looks like you had a little growth spurt.

[Notch] Is just relaxing watching them play. - Scared the dickens out of me. I thought something was wrong.

[Ashe] - Goggles! Goggles!

[gem] bye -waves to splendor before fly out the door to the shore and starts running around-

[Doc] You learned a big word! - Helps him on with them

[Ashe] Smiles happily when he's able to see again and turns towards Endrea- Mama!

[Endrea] - Hello Ashe, I have something to show you

[Ashe] - What?

[Notch] Are those...?

[Endrea] - You have a brother and a sister now- She crouches down so Ashe can see

[Notch] They're adorable!

[willow and oak] -are squeaking trying to get closer to ashe-

[Ashe] Stands up and wobbily walks closer- A brother and a sister?

[willow and oak] -are trying to sniff ashe-

[Ashe] Giggles and pets their heads- They have white like me and black like you Mama!

[Endrea] - Yes, they do

[Doc] Is internally squeeing-

[Lie] Is smiling at the scene-

[willow and oak] -curiously squeaks at the pets-

[Notch] And to think Cp acted like I would ever want to leave this place...

[Lie] - Hey, even the real world said "fuck it you belong there"

[Ashe] Pokes Willow's nose-

[willow and oak] -willow sneezes which surprises oak-

[Notch] Heh, that's true. - Is just smiling so wide watching the babies interact.

[Stevie] - Father! Look! Look! I drew our family!

[Notch] Oh, that's sweet! Let me see. - looks over Stevie's shoulder

[Ashe] Yawns- Mama, I'm sleepy...

[Endrea] - Alright, shall we go upstairs to the big bed and sleep?

[Ashe] Nods-

[Doc] Endrea?

-The picture depicts Notch, Stevie, CP, and Lie-

[Endrea] - Yes?

[Doc] Can I take a picture of you all snuggled up together?

[Notch] Hugs Stevie. - That's beautiful.

[Endrea] - I won't be able to stop you

[willow and oak] -make little yawning sounds-

[Doc] I would refrain if you said not too. But I think it might be worth framing.

[Endrea] - Very well, come on Ashe, just hold onto my clothes, alright?

[Ashe] - Yes mama

[Doc] Follows them up quietly and takes a shot as they snuggle down, then creeps back down the stairs so they can sleep. Xe returns to the group with a happy sigh.

[Lie] - Everyone tucked in?

[Endrea] Places her wing over her children to cover them like a blanket-

[Doc] Oh yes, they make a lovely little family- Pulls up the screenshot so they can see.

[willow and oak] -snuggle to endrea-

[Lie] - Oh that's adorable

[Stevie] - Father can I go play outside?

[Notch] Sure. I'll come with you.

-A few days later-

[CP] - Is just sitting in the lava pool in Lie's work room

[Notch] Is broken out of his reverie by a buzzing and whips out his cellphone as he's walking inside. - Oh geeze... what does he want now?

[Lie] Is showing Stevie how to sheer sheep outside-

[CP] Raises a questioning brow towards Notch-

[Notch] Is listening to the phone. - You found a what...? I... Yes, I'll come look at it. Just give me a minute, I- I'm eating! And my computer is off, I'll call you back. - hangs up- 

[CP] - So where are you "going"?

[Notch] Is just staring at his phone - Nowhere. At least not without help- Looks up slowly at Cp - Cp... they found a seed full of NOTCH AI's.

[CP] Growls a little- They what?

[Notch] Apparently they're hiding in a little group. Jeb wants me to log on to check it out. 

[CP] Snickers a little- And just how do you plan on doing that?

[Notch] I can't. But I'm supposed to be keeping up the fiction that I'm still physically where I'm supposed to be. I'm... not sure what to do.

[CP] - Well then it sucks to be you

[Notch] You mean it sucks to be us. What you did to me is supposed to be a secret remember?

[CP] - Yeah, but they can't find this server, remember? So how would they trace it back to me?

[Notch] They could break into my house and physically check my user history if I can't show up.

[CP] - Oh...

[Notch] Could you just, take me to that seed? I can move real stiff and pretend I'm just my avatar. I only have to fool Jeb. 

[CP] - It's a server full of NOTCH's... I'm a brine who doesn't like NOTCH's, what do you think is going to happen?

[Notch] It's not like that, they're all broken. That's why their hiding.

[CP] - Easy targets then

[Notch] Cp.... is there really anything to be gained in killing the weak? Most of them are probably hiding from their brines. Some do spawn peaceful you know.

[CP] - Yeah. so?

[Notch] .... please just help me. I'll make it quick.

[CP] - Like you said, most are probably terrified of brines, and if your talking to Jeb, he'll see me as well, right?

[Notch] You could put on a mob head and just stay in the shadows. Surely you can hide from one distracted player.

[CP] And what mob head could I put on?

[Notch] Just a plain Steve head?

[CP] - And who around here has a plain Steve head really?

[Notch] Just pull one out of creative, they're in the decorations section.

[CP] - I'd rather not look like my brother

[Notch] What's the alternative? Do you want my enderman kigrumi? You're tall enough to pass with a matching mask.

[CP] - Oh fuck no... Fine, I'll wear the stupid fucking Steve head

[Notch] Okay, I'll call him back, can we just go once I get the number? I want to get this over with.

[CP] - Fine- Starts digging through the creative menu to get the head

[Notch] Dials Jeb and bickers with him over the phone for a few minutes before repeating the seed number loudly as if writing it down so CP can hear it. - Yeah, yeah, okay, give me a few minutes to log on. -hangs up again. 

[CP] Pops the head on and starts finding the seed- Got it

[CP] Creates an opening and drags Notch through, they enter into a flat lands- Well there goes the hiding idea...

[Notch] Dammit! Well at least we're here first. I see buildings over there. I'll stay here and you check it out.

[CP] - What? You scared?

[Notch] I don't want to have to make some kind of excuse for you!

[CP] - Awww, but it would be so entertaining to see you scrambling for words!

[Notch] I... - is just staring at him in disbelief- I'm worried about you! Why are you tormenting me?!

[CP] - Because it's fun and Doc isn't here to stop me

[Notch] Eeeeerghhhhhh If I had any hair I'd be tearing it out right now!

[CP] Smirks under the mob head-

[Notch] Please, please just go. I'm betting that's what he wants to show me anyway. Fly way above us! He probably won't bother to look up.

[CP] - Fiiiiiiine- CP takes off into the air

[Notch] Has just enough time to breathe a sigh of relief before Jeb logs on and appears next to him - he goes stiffly to attention as his ex-coworker appears next to him in his usual greek god skin. 

[Jeb] -in the chat box- Hey stranger. Never thought it would be so hard to get you to play our own damn game with me.

[Notch] turns slightly so Jeb can't see his fingers moving as he replies - I've been busy. What's going on here anyway that was so urgent?

[CP] Is really tempted to drop an anvil-

[Jeb] We just found this bunch of sad-sacks and I volunteered to go check on them. Come with me-

[Notch] Follows at a stiff run as Jeb heads for the little cluster of buildings.

[CP] Is laughing far above at Notch's movements-

-The sad little village is full of NOTCH AI's which seem broken or worn down, on the far side of the village is a massive building, set in a Greek architectural style made from sandstone and oak wood. The NOTCH's whisper to each other as Markus passes them, something about "The supreme Notch"-

[Jeb] Hmm, it looks like they're rather interested in you. 

[Notch] Is just trying not to show any emotion in his face as he glances around. The state of the NOTCHs is pitable and none of them look like they have any sparks left in them. He's fighting back tears.

[Jeb] It looks like they put all their effort into this one spot. I wonder what it is?

-As they get closer to the building the condition of the NOTCH's seems to get worse, some are missing limbs, and others are clearly suffering PTSD-

[Notch] Is hanging back so Jeb can't see his face. - I'm sorry... he whispers.

[Jeb] Did we find the hospital?

-Inside there are rows of beds with NOTCH's suffering, some mumble about brines, and others scream at things which aren't even there. There are a few seemingly normal NOTCH's running around trying to care for those in the beds-

[Jeb] What a mess. Well at least we know they're not bothering anyone. 

[Notch] I think, most of them are lucky to still be functioning at all.

[CP] teleports into a dark corner of the ceiling where he isn't visible-

[Jeb] I wonder if deleting the seed would just scatter them? I bet none of them belong here.

-There's a door at the far end and the few normal NOTCH's keep glancing at it somewhat sadly, a few even pause to speak with each other, mentioning something about the oldest one-

[Notch] That would be incredibly cruel.

[Jeb] It might be merciful considering what kind of condition they're in. But hey, I'm not supposed to interfere. MS-Rules, you know. You want to do something, knock yourself out. That shit doesn't apply to you anymore. -

-A rather scarred NOTCH stumbles into them before walking past-

[Notch] I don't even know where to start... - says nothing because he doesn't want Jeb to see his lips move. 

[Jeb] Whatever. I thought you should see it, and I did what I was asked to do. These guys are headed for a natural despawn. And me? I got a date. See you later baldy. - logged out-

[Notch] Mutters- I fucking hate you so much right now... - he lets his arms down slowly and looks around. 

-A normal NOTCH steps out of the door at the end of the room, shaking his head and saying something about "He wishes for his sons"-

[Notch] Heads over that way - Excuse me, what did you say?

-The NOTCH AI is surprised- Oh, are you a newcomer? We didn't sense you entering. It's nothing really, it's just one of the oldest of our kind is so very insistent that there's at least one not horrible brine and that it's his son

[Notch] I'm actually the original. I'm Markus. And... he's right. Some of the brines are peaceful.

[NOTCHAI] - You! You are the Supreme Notch!- The entire hall goes silent before those that can move go to crowd around Markus

[Notch] I'm sorry... I couldn't say anything while Jeb was here, but I want to help you.

[NOTCHAI] - Unfortunately not much can be done. This is the best defense we could muster, and we are even attacked by the more aggressive NOTCH's here

[Notch] I could maybe arrange a safer place for you to hide. If you all swear not to cause any trouble on your own accords. How many of you guys are there? 

[NOTCHAI] - How can we cause trouble? You see the condition most of us here are in, and those out here aren't even the worst. There's only a handful of us here though

[Notch] Pulls out his phone and starts composing an email. - Give me a moment.

[CP} Creeps closer, he's curious about what's behind the door and he hears glitching and groans-

[Notch] Okay... I think I have it sorted out. We should have company coming soon. Can you gather everyone into this building so nobody is left behind?

[NOTCHAI] Shakes his head- No, there are a few we cannot move

[Notch] Why can't they be moved? Is it because they're crippled? Just get everyone who can walk, we'll get the really hurt ones individually. Carry the beds if we have too.

[NOTCHAI] Sadly opens the door to show a NOTCH who's almost glitched out of existence- This is why

[Notch] Oh gods..... - he practically yells into the phone- DOC HURRY!

[CP] Is curious and teleports down, greatly surprising the NOTCH AI's with his sudden appearance- Notch, what's going oooo...- He stiffens as he catches sight of the NOTCH on the bed-

[Notch] With a faithful certainty- Doc is coming.

[CP] - Notch... That's... That's...

[GlitchedNOTCH] Barely manages to turn his head towards CP- I... Know... That... Voice...

[NOTCHAI] - You know this Steve?

[GlitchedNOTCH] - Not... Steve... My... Other... Son...

[CP] Is trembling...

[Notch] Cp? Is... he the one? I can't tell one from the other with no way to scan for their signature codes.

[CP] - He... He is...- CP can't stop the flames which briefly erupt around him, burning away the Steve head on his head

[GlitchedNOTCH] - Oh... My... Son... What... Happened...?

-The other NOTCH's are quickly backing away from CP-

[Notch] You were betrayed. The NOTCH that fought you turned your sons against one another and tried to delete your Herobrine.

[GlitchedNOTCH] - I... ... Tried... My... Best... To... Stop... Him...

[Notch] I know, I saw the place where it happened. No one blames you. And your other son is safe as well.

[GlitchedNOTCH] - Good... So... Long... As.... They... Are... Together... They... Are... Family... After... All... I... Only... Wish... It... Could... Be... Complete...

[Notch] Your Herobrine has a wife, and good friends, and your Steve has a girlfriend and plenty of people who love him as well. You did your best.

[GlitchedNOTCH] - And... Where.... Do... You... Fit... In... Supreme... Notch...?

[Notch] I have tried to be a friend and a father to both of them. But your shoes are hard to fill.

[GlitchedNOTCH] - I'm... Glad... You're... Trying...

[CP] - Father...

[Notch] Sees how quickly the AI is fading and shoves Cp forward, - talk to him. I don't think he has much time left.

[CP] Has no idea what to say-

[GlitchedNOTCH] - You've... Changed... But... I... Can... Still... See... My... Beloved... Son... Please... Keep... Your... Brother... Safe...

[CP] - Father.... I don't... I can't...

[Notch] He always does.

-theres some commotion outside-

[GlitchedNOTCH] - Good...- He groans as his body starts glitching even worse

[CP] Tenses as he watches his father's body begin to dissolve before him-

[Notch] Is crying openly -

[CP] Reaches out but it's too late, his fingers pass through His father, unable to touch him-

[GlitchedNOTCH] Fades completely from existence-

[CP] Can't stop a few tears of his own-

[Notch] Grabs Cp without thinking and hugs him close-

[Doc] Pounds up the steps and bursts through the door dragging Lie behind hir.

[CP] Falls to his knees-

[Lie] - CP?

[Notch] Crumples right down with him-

[Doc] What? What happened?

[Notch] His father.... was in that bed....

-The NOTCH's are giving the brines a very large space, some having openly ran from them-

[Lie] - Oh CP...- She's quickly by his side to comfort him

[Doc] I'm sorry... I had to find Lie first... Cp... were you able to talk to him at least?

[Notch] Just... please tend to the others... they're in such sad shape...

[CP] Barely manages to nod-

[Doc] Actually looks around at the cowering figures. - Who's in charge here?

[NOTCHAI] - It... It was the one who just despawned...

[Doc] A sensible choice. Knowing who he was. I've been told by both his sons of how kind he was. Would you affirm to speak for the others, if you were his primary caretaker?

[NOTCHAI] - Just what do you want? Why do your eyes glow like a brines?

[Doc] Because I am a brine. I'm a digital glitch that attained brinehood because of... a deep emotional trauma. I don't want to talk about it. The important thing is; that I'm a Doctor and willing to help anyone who needs it.

-Several of the NOTCH's cry out in fear and scrabble to get farther-

[NOTCHAI] - It's mostly your kind that made us gather here! Why would we trust you so easily?

[Doc] There is no 'my kind' I'm way older then this game. And trusting me is up to you, but I can demonstrate my skills if you need proof.

[NOTCHAI] - Is very uncertain- He always said not all brines were bad...

[Doc] Bring me someone hurt, I'll fix whatever you put in front of me. 

[Notch] Looks up. - You trust me, don't you? If what I am is special to you. Give Doc a chance to impress you.

[NOTCHAI] Glances at those gathered around him, realizing none of them will volunteer he sighs- Very well, you may work on me first- He raises his shirt to reveal old bloody bandages wrapped around him. Without the shirt to muffle the sound there is the faint sound of static coming from his back

[Doc] Oh that's easy, just hold still - Xe pulls out a wood block and mushes it in one hand while using the other to run a finger down their center so the wrappings fall away -

-The bandages fall away to reveal old scars and on his back a glitch hole-

[Doc] Walks around behind him and gathers the statick like so much cotton wads and flicks the bits away so the edges of the hole are clean and visible. Xe takes the mush of raw pixels and uses it to close the hole, before running a hand around his belly to smooth the scars away. - Now no running or jumping for at least two days. It will give the wood pixels time to integrate.

[NOTCHAI] - But... How?

[Doc] Because I'm Doc. By name and nature. And my power as a Herobrine involves working with the base building blocks of the game. I'm a hacker, and I can melt stuff and reform it.

[Lie] Quietly spawns calming flowers around the hospital, pairing almost each one with a healing flower-

[Doc] Notices - Thank you. - turns back to the NOTCH- This is my friend Lilinthia. Lie's brine power is making mystical flowers.

[NOTCHAI] - But creating life is usually a NOTCH power...

[Doc] As I'm a digital entity that became a Herobrine, she's a human who became a brine.

[Notch] I've met several brines that can create life.

[NOTCHAI] - A human? Like, a player?

[Doc] Yes. That's what this Notch here is too. Markus is a player, and a human physically present in the game.

[NOTCHAI] - But how is that possible?

[Doc] I don't know the specifics. Ask Cp over there. He's the one that can pull people into the game and let them out again. It seems to be a unique power to him alone.

[NOTCHAI] - CP?

[Doc] He's a creepypasta Herobrine. Nicknames make it less confusing on our home server.

[NOTCHAI] - So the oldest one's son is capable of that? And there are other brines?

[Doc] Yes, he's quite powerful. And you guys were programmed to spawn in response to natural Herobrine spawns on a one v one basis. So apart from the ones who have been killed on either side of what seems to be an ongoing war, there should be a similar amount of each.

[NOTCHAI] - This is all so much to take in...

[Doc] I get that a lot.

[Notch] Doc... these guys are helpless, they're getting attacked here by both violent NOTCH AIs and predatory Herobrine's, they're sitting ducks. 

[Doc] Look... I run a sanctuary for brines. Though it's lately become a haven for reforming creepypastas and homeless enderdragons as well. I could make room for you guys too if you're willing to keep to yourselves.

[Lie] - Markus? How did you discover this place?

[Notch] Jeb showed it to me.

[NOTCHAI] - A sanctuary for brines? I'm not sure we would be safe...

[Lie] - How did you manage to pull that off? Not giving yourself away that is...

[Doc] I have a sub-seed loaded inside the server if you don't mind sharing space with a bunch of baby dragons, it's a totally undeveloped world otherwise.

[Notch] I did a lot of typing with one hand hidden, stiff walking and keeping a stone face. It wasn't easy considering what a prick he was being.

[Lie] - Well you must have done a good job of not raising his suspicions then

[Notch] He's usually too full of himself to notice things, thankfully in this case.

[CP] Is in to much shock to do anything-

[NOTCHAI] - Are you positive we'd be safe?

[Doc] I run the server. I only have a few admins and I trust them implicitly. And I'm sure it's safer then being here.

[NOTCHAI] - I... I thin I'd need to discuss this with the others, many are uncomfortable with even the thought of brines...

[Doc] Then lead me to the most injured members of your group and I'll work while the rest of you talk it over.

[NOTCHAI] - They are all in this building, take your pick. Some are injured mentally, and others physically

[Doc] Runs a hand through hir hair and it crackles with statick- Then I'll take my pick. Please proceed as you wish.

[NOTCHAI] - What about the state of your own kind?

[Notch] Lets go of Cp and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

[Doc] Cp? He'll talk to me when he's ready and not a moment before. He just needs space right now.

[Lie] - Doc, I hope you don't mind if I sit this one out. I can give you all the flowers you need, but I think CP needs me right here

[Doc] I wasn't going to ask Lie. This is my element. You stay with your mate.

[Lie] Nods and keeps in contact with CP-

[Doc] Goes to the first bed with someone too injured to run away and drops a command block to start repairing their glitches and gaps.

[Lie] - Markus, I'm glad you were here with CP while he got to see his actual father...

[Notch] I just wish I could have helped... there was barely anything left. I could see it was a struggle just to speak. But he recognized Cp by his voice and I had time to tell him that his sons are both safe and loved with homes and friends of their own.

[Lie] - Good, he more than deserved to know that... I'm a little sad that I couldn't meet him

[Doc] Has moved on to one crouched in a corner and is feeding him a bit of mushy food that's had calming flowers mixed in before tending to a missing limb.

[Notch] I'm sorry too Lie, it seems like the others here really respected him.

[Lie] - I can see that, did he say anything to you?

[Notch] Not too much. I told him he did a good job, and that I was trying to fill in the hole he left and that seemed to please him.

[Doc] Is making soothing noises while stitching the wounds of a NOTCH that's just whimpering -

[Lie] Runs her fingers through CP's hair as he presses closer to her- CP? Do you think you can stand or move right now?

[CP] Barely shakes his head-

{Lie] - Would you... Mind if I made you smaller then? I can hold you closer to me then...

[CP] Barely audible- I don't care

[Doc] Has moved on to a NOTCH with a lot of burns and is using the cold healing paste on them.

[Lie] Flicks the collar onto CP and gathers him up in her arms- Markus, would you mind getting his clothes?

[Notc] Of course Lie. - Gathers them up and puts them away in his inventory.

[Doc] Is using a command block on a NOTCH whose features seem scrambled.

[CP] Presses into Lie with a pitiful sound-

[Lie] Looks around the hospital and spawns some more of her healing and calming flowers. She even spawns a few of her dream flowers-

[Doc] Glances around for the NOTCH xe was talking too to see if they've made any headway with their fellows.

[NOTCHAI] Has gotten some of the others back into their beds and has been talking to them-

[Doc] Goes back to helping, xe's gotten into a meditative groove with a handful of pixels in one hand and statick in the other, just hunting for things to repair.

-One NOTCH darts away at Doc's approach, his eyes distance as he's having a ptsd episode-

[Doc] Decides to come back to him and focus on the physically injured first. They're trying to make sure everyone can walk at least.

[Lie] Her sadness is beginning to manifest into another flower-

[Doc] Is fixing smaller and smaller things, working hir way back toward the NOTCH thats' speaking with the others.

[NOTCHAI] Is keeping a wary eye on the green eyed brine, he does seem to be having success at convincing the others-

[Doc] Walks back around to check on Lie and sees that Cp is in his cat shape. - Perhaps that's for the best for now. Being soft and warm and held can help soothe a broken heart.

[Lie] - I'll join him when we get home

[Doc] I think that might be soon, lets hope it's with company. These guys are refugees, what's happened to them is just as shameful as the hurt brines we've taken in in the past..

[Notch] Here's to hoping.

[Lie] - I'm rather proud of the fact that CP didn't attack any of them

[Notch] He gave me a bit of grief, but I'm used to it.

[Lie] - Of course he did, oh well- She gives him a small hug

[Notch] reaches over to pet Cp, giving his ears some gentle rubs.

[CP] Doesn't care, as he's still crying a little-

[Doc] Has gone back to work on a NOTCH that's laying in bed with a lot of jinking and mistakes on their skin.

[Lie] - I'm not looking forwards to telling Stevie when he's an adult again about this...

[Notch] I hope he isn't angry with me for letting him believe I'm his father.

[Lie] - Knowing Stevie he'll be a little flustered about it, but he won't be mad

[Doc] Is fashioning a replacement eye for a one eye'd NOTCH that's crunched up as far away as they can be without getting off their sickbed.

[Notch] I hope he won't push me away either.

[Lie] - He won't, I know that

[Doc] Is using hir electricity to pump up a NOTCH that has so little power left he's trying to get away in slow motion like a very isolated game lag effect.

[Lie] - Everything okay there Doc?

[Doc] Finishes and the NOTCH bolts suddenly away, nearly running into a door with their sudden increase in speed. - Geeze... oh yeah! I'm fine Lie. I live for this stuff.

[Lie] - I... I don't know how much longer I can stand being here...

[NOTCHAI] Is surprised by how quickly Doc works and has just finished up talking up with all the other NOTCH's-

[Doc] Saunters back up casually. - Well? I mean, I'm not done, obviously, but the worst of the damages in here are fixed.

[NOTCHAI] - I think we're mostly in agreement to go with you

[Doc] Perfect. I think my friends here would like to go home too. Basically I'll open a way into the sub-seed so no one freaks out. It's only accessable to the other server via a locked room that's underground near Lie's house. I'll go out and make a portal if you'd like to round everyone up with their stuff.

[Notch] Stands and offers a hand to Lie-

[NOTCHAI] - Very well, I'll... Trust you on this brine

[Doc] The names Doc. And bring your beds because I'm just going to make you a temporary shelter and you guys can decorate it however.

[NOTCHAI] - I always have spares on me

[Doc] Capital! Meet me outside in five.

[Lie] Follows Doc with CP-

[Notch] at the NOTCH AIs- Go faster then that actually, I think you'll want to see this..

[NOTCHAI] - We'll try

[Doc] Looks at the barren flatland for a moment before cracking hir knuckles. Xe raises hir hands and drops a command block before pulling a double stack of obsidian out of the creative.

[Lie] Makes sure CP is comfortable in her arms as she waits for the opening home-

[Doc] Xe throws the blocks in front of hir and conducts them up like a graceful wave to make an extra large portal. Xe runs a few redstone wires and taps a furious series of commands into the block before zapping it harshly with hir statick. The way opens up inside of it and Doc calls out to Tsunami and Thunder to stand back because they have injured incoming.

-The two dragons are confused by the order but step back closer to their nest-

[Doc] It's open! Just go through, I'll go last and knock out the frame.

[NOTCHAI] He and the other healthier NOTCH's help get the others through the portal, trying to hurry them through-

[Notch] Brings up the rear to make sure they don't miss anyone. -

[Doc] When they're through Doc changes into hir other shape and hunkers in the doorway for a moment, Xe slams the command block with a lash of hir tail shattering it and sweeping away the redstone dust, a lash in the other direction sets the frame to melting and xe scoots through lighting fast just as it falls apart and closes.

[Lie] - Oh, so these must be Thunder and Tsunami

[NOTCHAI] Stumbles back in surprise at the three dragons before them, the other NOTCH's have similar reactions-

[Doc] Grins - it's okay, I just couldn't get through in time with my stubby human legs. Let me get you guys set up real quick.

[Lie] Sits down on a small hill and looks down at CP- Shhh, don't worry, we'll be home soon

[Doc] Looks for a an overhang a safe distance from the dragon nest, xe buts up to the wall and yanks the stone out from above hir like someone building a blanket fort. The result is large irregular building with a hillside for one wall.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Seems very similar to my first shelter on CP's server

[Doc] It'll do for now, this seed is set on easy. They just need to be inside. Here- Xe passes out stacks of glass and torches, a few crafting tables and a lot of coal and furnaces.

[NOTCHAI] - Thank you, how soon can we expect to see you again?

[Doc] Oh, probably tomorrow afternoon. I'll come help you plant crops and whatnot. Do you have enough food until then?

[NOTCHAI] - We should

[Doc] Perfect, you guys settle in, I'm going to take my friends home. - Xe makes a hole through which the walls of the cage are visible and waits for the others to go inside.

[Lie] Quickly passes through with CP-

[Notch] Dashes after and holds the door from the cage for Lie.

[Doc] Does a little bow and slithers through before closing the hole.

[Lie] - Thanks- She starts heading up the stairs so she can just go home and crawl into her bed with her mate

[Notch] Follows her, wanting his own bed as well.

[Doc] Slips through the ground and emerges into the afternoon light. Xe does a graceful twist in the air and heads for hir own bed and waiting mate with the knowledge of good deeds and work well done.

[Doc] Taps out a quick missive to GK and heads down to hir room. Deerheart is snoring softly, her beautiful naked body sprawled artfully under a small tangle of sheets. Xe covers her up again and slides under the blanket as well. It isn't long before the scent and touch of hir lover lulls hir to sleep as well. No one notices the maniacally laughing dragon and his sopping rider leaving the server.

[Gk] Bursts into existence over the silent flatland with Herabrine on his shoulders. The two of them make a through search of the grounds to be sure that all the NOTCHAIs went with Doc. Once they've finished the sweep they take to their work with gusto, burning the sad little shelters and washing most of the debris away.

[Herabrine] That looks sufficiently griefed I think. 

[GK] As long as it's bad enough that the microbrains assume that some brines came by and massacred them, that's all that matters.

[Herabrine] It's kinda nice being asked to break things...

[GK] I keep telling you to hang out with Doc and Cp more, that's how you get to do the fun favors.


	137. NOTCH Village Willow and Oak

[Endrea] Has taken her kids outside, she can sense that the humans in the house need space at the moment. She's watching them play and romp in the grass while Ashe is reading the Floofs books-

*Mix trudges over to Endrea as Sky and her approach. Sky has clearly been walking to try and hatch the egg.

[Mix] Hey Endrea. Watcha up to?

[Endrea] - Oh, hello Mix, Sky, I'm just letting the little ones play outside since the humans in the house seem to be in a rather... Saddened mood

[Mix] Oh, alright. How are they, by the way?

*Mix tenses a bit as some electricity buzzes from her back but it passes fast

[Sky] What happened?

[Endrea] - I... May have hatched the egg on Gem's old server Sky, there were twins. The twins seem very happy and healthy. Willow tends to eat more than Oak though

[Sky] Oh, that's cool. Hope that they stay healthy. *he's pacing a bit in front of her and Mix

[Mix] Is it bad one eats more?

[Endrea] - I don't know... Oak doesn't seem hungry, so perhaps he's... Oh what's the term Lie uses with her wolves, ah yes, runt. Oak may just be smaller than his sister thus not needing as much food

[willow and oak] -go over to sniff sky and mix-

[Mix] That might be it... *She holds her hand out to the dragons

[willow] -sniffs mix's hand before lightly putting one of her feet on it-

[Mix] Aww, blessed by a baby Dragon *holds the foot with her hand

[willow] -gums mix's wrist-

[Doc] Is headed towards Lie's house with food and seeds for the NOTCHes and decided to check on hir friends. Xe taps on the door and Markus answers it. 

[Notch] Oh, hi Doc.

[Doc] Can I ask... how they are? 

[Notch] In their room last time I checked. 

[Doc] Well, for what it's worth I brought you a present. 

[Notch] Hmm? What is it?

[Doc] Pulls out a furry ball of black pixels and holds it gently. - Just look down for a minute. 

[Notch] Ooookay- does as he's asked. 

[Doc] Spreads them over his head like seeds on a chia pet and when xe takes hir hands away he has a full head of black hair that's falling in gentle layers to his shoulders. 

[Notch] What the? You gave me hair?

[Doc] You said your head was cold, and with the other NOTCH Als around you won't feel like a clone since you don't have your right body. 

[Notch] It feels weird. I haven't had a full head of hair since I was in my 20s. Thank you. 

[Doc] You're welcome, can I come in and at least try to check on Cp and Lie? 

[Notch] Sure, go ahead, but I'm going to hang back, I don't think he wants to see me right now. 

[Doc] Well at least now you don't look exactly like his father anymore. 

[Notch] Hopefuly that won't upset him more, he seemed rather... fragile last night. 

[Doc] I'll keep that in mind - Heads for the walkway and taps on their bedroom door.

[Lie] Mentally- Come on in

-Both are curled up as cats on the bed-

[Endrea] - Now now Willow, that's a bit rude

[Mix] Its fine, Endrea, I don't mind.

[willow] -lets go and waddles around again-

[Endrea] - Well, so long as she doesn't gum you raw...

[Doc] Sits down next to them - sorry I don't have a small form to join you.

[CP] Pitiful sound and Lie is quick to lick his head in a comforting manner-

[Doc] Decides to lay down instead so the curl of cats is next to hir belly and puts hir arms around them both. - I'm so sorry...

[Lie] - He's not sure what to think, I think it finally really hit home for him that there were two NOTCH's...

[Doc] I'm glad he got to see him at the end at least. I know Markus was looking for him for quite a while. His code must have been too degraded for the computer get a fix on his location.

[Lie] - I'm also glad the NOTCH was able to recognize his son too...

[Doc] You should be proud of him Cp, he was a good man. Even in such a damaged state, gathering the other peaceful AI's and trying to lead them.

[CP] Glances over at Doc before huffing a little-

[Doc] Markus told me he was trying to convince the others that not all the Herobrines are bad...

[Lie] - We can only hope he made progress on that

[Doc] Well I think my own actions must have helped or they wouldn't have agreed to come with us.

[Lie] Nods in agreement as CP curls in closer to her-

[Doc] Can I get you anything?

[Lie] - I think he just needs some time and comfort, he was after all willing to enter this form this time

[Doc] Okay, just know both of you are loved. And I'm always close by if you need me.

[Lie] - Of course, and we'll call if needed

[Doc] Gives them each a small kiss on the head and gets up.

[Doc] Gathers the blankets and makes them into a warm nest around the two cats. - Just sleep. Markus will watch over Stevie. 

[Sky] honestly Mix probably would let them gum it raw, she's too nice.

[Endrea] - And baby ender dragons can gum a lot...

[oak] -is gums the grass for a second before realizing he doesn't like the taste-

[Sky] How do you tell when this thing is ready to hatch, I've walked forever....

[Endrea] - I think they should just hatch after a certain distance... At least, that's what Doc says...

[Sky] Oh, guess I just haven't walked enough...

[Endrea] - I believe the shortest distance is two kilometers and the longest is ten...

[Ashe] - Mama, more books?

[Endrea] - Those are the only two we have right now Ashe, I'm sorry

[Ashe] - But where could we get more?

[Doc] is walking around the side of the house headed for the cage. - oh, hello, it's a nice day to play outside huh?

[Endrea] - Hello Doc

[Ashe] - Hi!

[willow and oak] -wobble over to doc and sniff hir-

[Doc] briefly thinks of little Endrea, - that was your moms favorite and only word for a long time Ashe.

[Ashe] - Really?

[Doc] Gives the little dragons some attention - oh yes, she said it to everyone on the seed a hundred times at least

[oak] -tries gumming doc-

[Ashe] Giggles while Endrea huffs a little in embarrassment-

[Doc] Endrea, any chance you have Ashes teething thingie? I can copy it for these little ones as well

[Endrea] - Ah, yes- She pops it out of her inventory towards Doc

*Sky has resumed his pacing, with Mix trying to get him to stop and sit, maybe play with the dragons

[Doc] Perfect, - Xe makes the copies and offers one to each of the babies- vigorous aren't they? I think I was right in guessing most of the dragons would be born ready for anything

[Endrea] - Well most are born without a parental figure to raise them...

[Doc] Have you met Thunder and Tsunami yet?

[Endrea] - No, I haven't

[Joltick] happy buzzing at the sight of Doc and its humming with Mixs excess energy

[Ashe] Takes the books over to Doc- More books?

[Doc] Wow you are developing fast, you've got a quick mind Ashe, has your mom showed you our library yet?

[Ashe] Shakes head-

[Endrea] - Maybe we should see if uncle GG can take you there Ashe

[Ashe] - Uncle GG! Yay!

[Doc] Give me a little time Ashe and I'll get some books specifically for you.

[Ashe] - Really?

[Mix] If you want you can go by Doc lil guy, I can handle a few minutes of time.. *To the Joltick

[Doc] Reaches out to hug him - of course! I love you little guy.

[Ashe] - YAY MORE BOOKS!

[Joltick] buuuzzrp? 

[Doc] if mix needs some peace it's okay

[Endrea] Shifts into a more comfortable loafing position-

[willow and oak] -oak is climbing over willows back both are squeaking-

[Doc] Id ask if these two need anything but they already seem full of piss and vinager. Have you had any luck communicating with them?

[Endrea] - As much as any baby ender dragon can be at this stage, so about the same as Ashe and I were at this stage

[Doc] Ah okay, I want to keep an eye on their development since there seems to be a wide range of intelligence levels for your species.

[Endrea] - Only time can tell us

[Doc] Either way I'm going to go check on the NOTCHs, you can come with if you want to meet the other big dragons TLOT and Steve brought back

[Endrea] - Would it be safe to take Wiloow, Oak, and Ashe?

[Doc] I don't see why not as long as you can keep them off of me while I set up a garden for them

[Endrea] - I'm not sure...

[willow] -is now trying to get into the do pen-

[Endrea] - Ah, Willow!- She reaches over and gently picks her child up and brings her back over

[willow] -makes a winy squeak-

[Doc] you could put them back in your little pouch?

[Endrea] - I suppose, will you watch them quickly while I get it?

[Doc] Sure! Ashe? Will you be good and stay put for a sec, so I can keep Willow and Oak out of mischief?

[Ashe] - Okay

[Endrea] Quickly leaps up onto the roof of her room and changes back into her human form, quickly stepping in to grab the pouch before heading back down-

[willow] -is trying to get back to the dog pen-

[Doc] grabs for Willows tail and picks them up - no!

[Endrea] Gathers Oak into the pouch and holds it open for Doc to put Willow in-

-The dogs are eagerly gathered near the fence-

[willow] -squeaks in disappointment-

*Mix walks over after letting Sky wander off again, humming

[Doc] Puts the baby in, that's where you belong, be good.

[Doc] Mix? Do you want to go with us

[willow and oak] -are trying to get out of the pouch it isn't working-

[Endrea] Motions for Ashe to join them-

[Mix] Yeah, if you'll let me

[Ashe] Comes over and takes a hold of Endrea's clothes-

[Doc] Sure you're welcome lets just try not to scare them too badly. Some of them have PTSD from horrors endured at the hands of their own brines.

[Endrea] - Should we keep our distance as well?

[Doc] Leads them towards the cave entrance and down to the cage. The console looks very small in the middle of the room, and making a gate in front of it is the work of a moment. Doc strides confidently through.

[Doc] no, it's okay, you can talk to them

-Above Lie's offensive plant shifts a little, but finding only friendlies beneath iut remians curled at the very top of the cage-

[Doc] Didn't notice the plant was still there and steps out onto the savannah, giving a friendly wave to Thunder and Tsunami. - How's the baby doing guys?

-The two dragons speak in ender to which Endrea quickly responds in kind-

[Doc] Ha, beat me too it.

[Endrea] - What do you mean?

[Doc] introduced yourself before I could. It's okay, I can't understand them without help anyway.

[Endrea] - Ah, I see... You were going to tend to the NOTCH's? If you don't mind, I think I'd like to stay here and speak with these two

[Doc] This is our friend Mix, another local Herobrine.

*Mix trudges along behind them, looking around

*Mix looks at the dragons and waves meekly

[Mix] Hi!

-The dragons once again speak in ender-

[Endrea] - They essentially say hello back

[Doc] Thats fine, I'm just going to get dirty anyway.

[Doc] Coming Mix? We'll leave the dragons to their chat.

[Endrea] - Alright

[NOTCHAI] Has started preparing a space for a farm outside of their crude building-

[Doc] Heads for the irregular building, wondering if the AIs added anything to it yet.

*Mix follows Doc, humming softly and glancing back at the dragons one last time

-Very little has been done yet as they're just trying to adjust to being in a new place-

[Doc] Calls out so they aren't startled

[NOTCHAI] Looks up and has a brief expression of panic before recognizing Doc- Oh, Doctor, hello...

[Doc] Hello. I came back with food as promised, it; looks like you're already making a bit of a space. I want to keep any water blocks covered or fenced in so the enderdragon babies won't wander into them and get hurt.

[NOTCHAI] -Understandable, just how many dragons do you plan on having here?

[Doc] Not sure, some of the eggs we gathered may be too old to hatch. Probably around twenty. For now.

[NOTCHAI] - You plan to bring in even more?

[Doc] Just what we can scrounge. We're basically rescuing eggs from places where the ender dragon has been killed but the player left the egg behind. It's a very small percentage from the vast number of loaded seeds. And when the game finally updates with a use for them, I think no one will leave them behind anymore.

[NOTCHAI] - I see...- Sighs- I wish the oldest was here, he'd know what to do better than I...

[Doc] What to do? Look if you're worried about the dragons, they don't need to eat. And they won't attack you guys because you aren't players. They'll probably just go exploring and loaf all over the place.

[NOTCHAI] - Yes, but I still worry... I may have been his primary care taker, but I was not his confidant. There was much he knew, but didn't tell us... If we knew more of what he knew, well, maybe I'd be more confident about what we're doing...

[Doc] What did he tell you to do? Besides stay togeather and take care of one another, obviously.

[NOTCHAI] - That not all the brines were bad, to stay strong, and to not be such cowards...

[Doc] That's good advice, and it's okay to be scared. Can you give me some background on who's with you? Herobrine's have a lot of variance in power levels and what they're good at, are NOTCH's the same?

[NOTCHAI] - Well we have a few rather basic NOTCH's, one that can speed up or slow down time, a few which can fly, one who can spawn aetherian creatures, ummm... What else...

[Doc] Interesting. I get the sense that some of them were beaten quite harshly by the brines they were spawned for, I take it the imbalance in powers is what failed them?

[NOTCHAI] - Yes, although some were paired correctly, but hunted down by more aggressive NOTCH's attempting to remove the brines as well... Like what happened with the eldest

[Doc] What happened to him was terrible. It took a very long time for us to convince him that it was not his own father who tried to destroy him. When I left him a little while ago, he was still crying in his wifes arms.

[NOTCHAI] - You mean the brine the supreme Notch brought with him?

[Doc] Yes, that's Cp. He's one of the strongest Herobrine's I've ever met.

[NOTCHAI] - He must also be one of the oldest then if his father was one of our oldest... I find the thought of a brine crying so odd though...

[Doc] He is. We're not monsters, we have feelings. They can run quite deep. A brine can actually die of grief if their mate is torn from them.

[NOTCHAI] - We suspect that our kind could have mates... In fact we suspect the eldest did have one considering what we could see of his expression whenever the subject was brought up...

[Doc] Interesting. Who would a Notch choose as a mate? An Alex? There are female brines, but they're rather rare. Are there female NOTCH's?

[NOTCHAI] - No female NOTCH's that I'm aware of, but sometimes I would hear the eldest mention the name "Flux"

[Doc] Do you think she might still be alive somewhere?

[NOTCHAI] - I do not know, but perhaps his sons would?

[Doc] Neither have ever mentioned a mother, one has a fragmented memory and the other was only a child. I suspect they never met her. I've been told his NOTCH was gone a lot of the time. Although I have a thought to what she might be....

[NOTCHAI] - She may not of been brought up to them, the eldest was very secretive about that name alone

[Doc] My own mate appeared at my darkest hour. Literally fell from the sky with no memories except her name and my name on her lips. We suspect the server itself may have made her from the raw materials of the seeds coding. But she is an individual seperate from it. Perhaps this Flux was similar?

[NOTCHAI] - I cannot say, but if she was made from the server, then perhaps you should look into their original server?

[Doc] That's a good idea and I think I'll do just that. But first I'll keep my promise. Should I just start planting wherever? Or do you have a preference for certain things in certain spots?

[NOTCHAI] - For now anything anywhere will do

[Doc] Got it. - Xe starts tromping around leaving churned up dirt under hir heels before punching seeds into the ground. Xe holds out a stack of bone meal - If you want to help just walk behind me and sprinkle-

[NOTCHAI] - I understand- He follows and hits the seeds with bone meal until they sprout up

[Doc] It's a good day to garden- Xe turns back again and hands him a bunch of trap doors before laying some water blocks down as well.

[NOTCHAI] Has a bit of difficulty putting them down-

[Doc] We could use lilly pads instead if thats easier?

[NOTCHAI] - Ah but your dragon babies might slip off the edges a little and get wet

[Doc] Good point. They're energetic little buggers. Watch out for them when they're teething. They'll gum your hands and slobber on you if you let them. -chuckles-

[NOTCHAI] - Duly noted

[Doc] We've brought in a lot of odd stuff on my seed so we do have non-minecraft foodstuffs. I was in a hurry today and ran out of inventory space, but I'll bring some treats next time I check on you. So what's the mood amongst the others? Everyone sleep okay last night?

[NOTCHAI] - They're worries, and many are still suffering from ptsd. They're terrified that the aggressive NOTCH's will still be able to find us... Or their respective brines

[Doc] I covered your tracks in a bit of an aggressive way. I sent two of our brines to grief and burn where you were. So if anyone finds it they'll assume you all got massacred already

[willow] - has managed to making it over to the farm away from endrea and is now waddling over to doc and the NOTCHAI-

[NOTCHAI] - So we also have nowhere to go back to?

[Doc] Why would you want to? You said it wasn't safe. I can always load another seed if you hate this one.

[willow] -makes it to the NOTCHAI and sniffs him-

[NOTCHAI] - Oh we know it wasn't safe, but it was as close to a safe haven as we had managed to make

[Doc] Hello Willow. Got away from your mom I see.

[NOTCHAI] - Oh, ummm...

[Endrea] Comes rushing towards them- Willow!

[willow] -is playing in the tilled ground-

[NOTCHAI] Flinches away from Endrea-

[Doc] Trust me, you're safer here. This seed is inside a server that even a Slenderbeing can't break.

[NOTCHAI] - Slender beings?

[willow] -squeaks at the NOTCHAI before gumming his leg-

[Doc] Oh... they're very powerful godlike creatures. They've got natural EMP fields that can cause hideous pain to digital entities. But our firewall is good enough to hide us and the hostile NOTCHs can't get in even if they do find it.

[NOTCHAI] - I see... Uh... What should I do?

[Doc] Willow! You're getting all dirty.

[willow] -plays in the dirt more-

[Endrea] Pulls Willow over to her so she can start cleaning her-

[Ashe] Is holding Oak in the pouch as he walks over-

[Doc] Do? I don't know, just take care of the others. Help them heal. And bring me anyone I missed because they weren't in the building when I was working.

[willow] -make a squeak as she tries to wiggle free to explore-

[NOTCHAI] - And how do I contact you?

[Endrea] Gives a warning growl-

[Doc] Oh I'll set up a block for you to type on, where do you want it?

[oak] -gums the pouch-

[Ashe] - Um, mama?

[Endrea] - It's alright Ashe, he's not hurting it- Her long tongue is sweeping over Willow

[willow] -stops but makes a disappointed squeak-

[Endrea] Makes a calming humming noise towards Willow to show she's not mad-

[NOTCHAI] - Perhaps inside?

[Doc] Lead on then.

[willow] -is looking around as she is cleaned-

[NOTCHAI] Heads towards the doors and opens them, letting Doc inside. The inside is set up similarly to the hospital on the other seed-

[Mix] This place could use more colors.

[Doc] It could use a lot of things, I just meant it as a quick shelter to keep the mobs out for their first night. Would you guys like me to start cutting down and making rooms in the hillside? Or do you prefer all sleeping in the same room?

[Mix] Oh, alright, that makes sense then.

[NOTCHAI] - I don't know, but I will ask around

[Endrea] Rolls Willow over so she can clean her belly-

[willow] -wiggles her feet-

[Endrea] Gives each foot a tender loving lick-

[willow] -wiggles more because it tickles-

[Endrea] Hums happily before picking Willow up and putting her back in the pouch and pulling Oak out to clean him-

[willow] -tries to get out of the pouch again-

[Endrea] - Ashe, will you play with your sister?

[oak] -squeaks and looks around-

[Ashe] - Okay mama!- He pulls Willow out and holds her

[willow] -squeaks at ashe then gums his clothes-

[Ashe] Giggles a little and wiggles a finger in front of Willow-

[willow] -gums ashe's finger-

[Endrea] Is cleaning Oak carefully, making sure every part of him is clean-

[Ashe] Tries to tug his finger out of Willow's mouth-

[oak] -accidently touches endrea's nose-

[willow] -lets go of ashe's finger-

[Endrea] Her nose is far to big for him to have hit the sneezing nerve, but she fakes it to be silly for her baby-

[oak] -makes little giggly squeaks-

[Ashe] Carefully puts Willow down and in his excitement shifts back into his dragon form. He's about the size of a small horse now-

[willow] -falls back in surprise-

[Ashe] Sniffs at Willow and bows down in a playful manner-

[willow] -is a little wobbly as she tries to pounce on ashe's neck-

[Ashe] Lowers his head to make it easier-

[Endrea] Glances over to check on her other children-

[willow] -is sitting on ashe's neck-

[Doc] At the NOTCHAI - Aren't they adorable?

[NOTCHAI] - I've never seen baby dragons before...

[Doc] We've gotten quite a bit of practice with them. Ashe here is the second baby dragon we've raised on our seed, Endrea was the first.

[NOTCHAI] - How did you even acquire the first?

[Doc] Oh Endrea? She has a sort of a mutual defense agreement with Cp. She goes through a cycle where she dies after a while and is reborn from her own egg, but she gets bigger and stronger each time it happens. Cp's part of the deal is that he has to take care of her egg and then raise her until she gets old enough for her memories to return.

[NOTCHAI] - How interesting

[Doc] The second one was the egg of the Enderdragon that occupied the End on our seed. One of our Steves killed it in a rage and forgot it in the end. Poor Ashe is a bit stunted from his egg sitting in the cold so long

[Ashe] Carefully carries Willow, and approaches Doc-

[Doc] Hello Ashe, I was just telling this NOTCH a bit about you and your mom.

[NOTCHAI] - Well, I think I'll go ask the others about the rooms and such if you'll excuse me for a moment

[Ashe] - What about us?

[willow] -squeaks at doc she seems happy with the ride around-

[Doc] Oh, just where you guys came from. Cp may not always show it, but he and your mom have been allies for a very long time.

[Ashe] - What's an ally?

[Doc] A friend, someone you can trust to have your back in a fight.

[Ashe] - Oh, what about me? Am I an ally?

[Doc] Well I trust you. But I wouldn't expect you to help me fight, Ashe. You're young, and still growing into your body and powers. But I would defend you.

[Ashe] - Oh... Okay...

[Doc] Something the matter?

[Ashe] Shakes his head- Nothing, but I swear I'm gonna get big! And strong! And I'll fight too!

[Doc] I think you won't have too much. You've got a good head on your shoulders. Your mental advancement is very, very quick. Being a tactician would be a better use of your skills.

[Ashe] - Tactician? What's that?

[Doc] Someone who plans for attacks and defenses rather then participating directly. You figure out the best ways to outmanuever your foes and acomplish goals with the least loss of life on your side. Geeze Ashe... maybe I should have Alexsezia teach you how to play chess. I think it might be right up your alley.

[Ashe] - Chess?

[Doc] A really complicated game for two people with a deceptively simple goal of capturing all the other person pieces. But you have to be able to think a few steps ahead of your opponent. 

[Ashe] Tilts head in curiosity- Sounds weird

[Doc] I think it might appeal. Really, I think you might enjoy Alexsezia's company anyway. She also has a brilliant mind. Heh, as long as you don't turn up allergic to cats!

[Ashe] - Kitties!

[Doc] Chuckles- I'll let her know.

[NOTCHAI] Returns- Most are content with our one large room, those who want their own have stated that they will make their own

[willow] -is squeaking happily-

[Doc] Okay. Just offering. Do you need anything specific? Redstone? Glass?

[NOTCHAI] - We have some who like gathering, I think we'll be okay for now

[Doc] I'm glad. It's a nice gentle task if you're stressed. As long as you get home before dark.

[Endrea] Puts Oak back in the pouch and reaches over picking Willow up to put her away again-

[NOTCHAI] - We know that all too well

[willow] -squeaks sadly as she tries and fails to hold on to ashe's nec

[Doc] Well it's just the normal mobs. Don't they generally leave you guys alone?

[NOTCHAI] - It depends on the NOTCH, they tend to leave me alone, but many others they will not

[Doc] How odd. Are you sure it isn't because their brines controlled the mobs on their home seeds?

[NOTCHAI] - The brines can control the mobs?

[Mix] Yeah, some

[Doc] Mix, I've never asked, did you rule over your mobs?

[Doc] But Cp can understand them all perfectly and likes making treaties.

[Mix]Oh no, but they didn't really bother me, passive effect of mine that calms them. Brother Hero had the Nether mobs as allies though.

[Doc] My friend TLOT also has a few skeletons under his command because his husband befriended them specifically.

[Doc] Oh, that's his name too? Could be confusing if Candycove and Hero are also around huh?

[Mix] No, it's just what I called him. Couldn't pronounce Herobrine when I was younger. He's... Well I haven't seen him in a long time. *She seems to get a bit sad

[NOTCHAI] - Well, thank you for helping plant the food, but I should be getting back to helping the others


	138. Damaged NOTCH, Mix's Power, Galvantula

[Doc] Why not Mix? Did something happen to him?

[Doc] Wait, what about the block? Where do you want it?

[NOTCHAI] - Oh, along the back wall should be fine

[Mix] I think so. I can't find our signal at all. I could home in on it, but one day it just... Vanished. *The electricity seems to spark up as she says this, while she looks sadder

[Doc] Okay, - xe lays down the command block and adds a few lines of code to it. - You press this yellow button and it will call my phone. You can just talk into it.

[NOTCHAI] - Thank you

[Doc] You're welcome. Ah... you can't find your home seed. I see. Do you still know the numbers at least?

[Mix] There's nothing there. I don't know why, either.

[Doc] I'm sorry Mix. Do you think the maker deleted it?

[Mix] Possibly

[Doc] It might not have deleted your brine though, any chance you have anything that was his?

[Mix] My necklace, he helped make it. *Her hand goes up to her bare throat

[Mix] ... It's at my house though, I take it off so it doesn't explode from the electricity.

[Doc] Would you mind if I examined it at some point? It might still have something in it I could use to search for him.

[Endrea] Has put the babies in the pouch and now drags Ashe closer to her to clean him-

[Ashe] - Mama!

[Endrea] - Hush

[Mix] Um... As long as you don't break it, sure.

[Doc] I wouldn't dare. I just want to scan it for code traces.

[Doc] Oh, I just remembered something, want a cat tail Mix? - Xe holds up the weird plant with the red and white striped pods - They taste really good.

[Ashe] Disgruntled noises as Endrea cleans him-

[RandomNOTCH] Stumbles past and snatches at the cat tail-

[Mix] Oh uh--- Huh..

[Doc] Lets him take one - Just eat the striped part. The leaves don't taste like anything.

[RandomNOTCH] Stumbles off muttering nonsense-

[Doc] Poor guy.... Wait... I wonder... - Pulls out hir phone. - Lj? Are you busy?

[LJ] Grumbles- What the fuck do you want?

[Doc] I have some very unbalanced people near me at the moment that could use your healing touch. I can bother BEN instead if you're busy though.

[LJ] - Must I?

[Doc] I have a few items on my person that might be of interest to you. And it would be appreciated.

[LJ] - Fiiiiiiiiiine... Where are you?

[Doc] Inside one of BENs consoles. I'll have to go out of it and tp you to my location. Give me a minute. Is that okay? 

[LJ] - Fine

[Doc] Excuses hirself for a moment and tp's Lj into the cage-

[LJ] His mouth is covered in frosting-

[Doc] Hands him a fabric square for his face- Just follow me please. - Makes a hole over the console and steps inside.

[LJ] Tosses the square away and grumpily follows-

[Doc] Oh hey, Lie made something fun from one of your candies - offers him a cat tail- Peppermint cat tail plants that grow candy.

[LJ] Chomps on it- Hmm, not bad

[Doc] If you want to give me some more types I can pass them along for a similar treatment. Though I found these on a modded seed- Shows him the literal red vines. - If you put them on a high spot they'll grow more of themselves, they taste like strawberry candy.

[LJ] - Interesting...- He spawns a handful of candy- Here you go

[Doc] Takes the colorful items gently, - thank you. This should be a fun project. -Xe's walkign them over to the NOTCHs as they talk- You should have seen that crazy seed. The grass blocks were slabs of iced cake and all the food items were crusty with sugar crystals. I got an enderdragon egg from it, can't wait to see what hatches out it.

[LJ] - Sounds fun, what am I doing here?

[Doc] Well... we found a colony of damaged NOTCHAI's. They're harmless and most of them scared out of their minds. But some of them seem to be out of it mentally and I want to make sure theres no actual Insanity amongst them.

[LJ] Blows a raspberry at Endrea before popping a lollipop in his mouth- So long arm time, got it

[Doc] Be gentle okay, they only need a quick tap. Let me find the head one real quick and tell him so they don't freak out.

[NOTCHAI] Is helping another NOTCH make it's way to a bath

[Doc] Waits for him to get his fellow settled before addressing him. - I'd like to run a quick test on your fellows who are in mental distress, if you don't mind. This is my associate; Laughing Jack.

[LJ] Grins-

[NOTCHAI] Is a little unnerved- Are you sure about this person?

[Doc] Oh yes, he's a creepypasta but he's carrying an anti-virus I made to remove Insanity posessions. - Glances at Lj- He just has a weird sense of humor.

[LJ] Laughs and begins stretching his arms out, brushing against the NOTCH's in the room-

[Doc] Does some stepping to keep out of the way.

[NOTCHAI] - WHAT THE NETHER?!

[Doc] It's okay! A brief touch is all that's needed! It's a very easily transmitted anti-virus.

-A good chunk of the NOTCH's shriek in fear and dart around, one surprises those around him though as a full yell escapes his throat. The lead NOTCH darts to that one's side-

[Doc] Is just watching to see if anyone actually needs help. - Of all the times not to have some of Lies calming flowers on me.

[LJ] Starts laughing again-

[Doc] Gives Lj a raised eyebrow- Somehow I thought you'd get a kick out of that.

-The one NOTCH is still screaming and thrashing-

[Doc] Runs over to check on him. - Easy, easy! You'e safe!

[NOTCHAI] - I don't know what's happening, he's always had such a bad case of shell shock that he's never talked! Let alone screamed!

[Doc] Well, that's something at least. He might not have had full insanity, but at least he's aware of whats going on around him now.

[NOTCHAI] - Are you sure that's a good thing!?

[Doc] I guess we'll know when he calms down. Let me try something. - Xe takes out a bit of redstone and charges it with hir static to make it glow. Xe holds it in front of the screaming man and moves it back and forth to catch his eye while murmuring soothing words.

-Continues to thrash in a blind panic, nearly hitting Doc in the face with an arm-

[Doc] Keeps trying, xe's good at staying out of reach from dealing with CP.

[LJ] Rolls his eyes and spawns one of his special candies, popping it into the AI's mouth

[Doc] Whoah... what was that?

[LJ] - Special candy~

-The AI starts calming down after a few moments-

[Doc] Roofies?

[LJ] - Something like that

[Doc] Sheesh. Well, that's very helpful either way. - Xe sits on the edge of the bed. - Feeling a bit better are we?

[AI] Still has a panicked look- They, they ganged up on me... All three of them...

[Doc] Three? Geeze, were they brines or NOTCHs?

[AI] - B... Brine, Steve, and Alex...

[Doc] Ah... Were they the ones from your seed? Or invaders?

[AI] - M... My seed

[Doc] I'm sorry. This whole thing is such a mess. It's the kind of situation where nobody wins.

[AI] - P... Please, just let me die... I'm so scared...

[Doc] Why do you want to die? You're safe here.

[AI] - It... It's just too much...

[NOTCHAI] - He's one of the ones that the aggressive NOTCH's would target when they'd come to the other seed...

[Doc] Growls- Well it's not going to happen here. They'd have to get through the outer firewall, find the hidden room that contains the doorway to this place and figure out how to get inside first.

[NOTCHAI] - Which I'm grateful for. Just leave this one to me for now

[Doc] If you think that's best. Just, bolster them up, don't let them lose hope. I don't want them to just be cowering in a hole. There's plenty of sunshine to be enjoyed.

[NOTCHAI] - I'll do my best

[Doc] Pats his shoulder- Good man.

[LJ] - Oi, are we done yet?

[Doc] Yes, I think so. - Oh, this might be of interest as well, you guys are welcome to share it too. - Xe takes out some of the spongecake blocks and gives one to LJ and holds out the others for the AIs- Same seed. The End was made of really airy cake. Isn't that a hoot?

[LJ] Immediately starts eating-

[NOTCHAI] - I'll pass it around onec I've got this one settled

[Doc] I'll leave you to it then. -smiles- Just call if you need me.

[NOTCHAI] - I will do so

[Endrea] Has finished washing Ashe-

[Doc] Heads back out with Lj following hir. Xe walks near Mix - Mix have you met Lj yet?

[Mix] Huh? Oh, uh.. No, I don't think so?

[LJ] - You're tiny- pats the top of her head only to yelp as he gets shocked

[Doc] Hahah, Lj! Whoah!

*A pained hiss escapes her as she jerks away from LJ, and her glowing seems to double. She seems to be in pain.

[LJ] Laughs as well- Well that's a fun little trick

[Doc] She's got a lot of excess energy right now. Mix! Do I need to drain you again?!

[Mix] Yyyessss *She has her hand on her chest, curled slightly inward on herself as the zapping electricity leaks out

[Endrea] Perks in concern-

[Doc] Quickly transforms and swirls around her to hump the brine up in hir coils before sucking at the electricity coming out of her.

*Unlike the first time, there seems to be force behind the electricity, not simple leaking

[Mix] T-thanks? Why does it-- hurt so much now? Usu-ually it's gradual

[Doc] Lets the Joltick join hir at trying to drain the glowing brine-

[Joltick] Is shaking as it drinks from Mix.

*Slowly it comes to an end, and Mix is breathing heavily and looking very tired. Her chest and back glow dully before winking out to leave her plain and not glowy

[Joltick] Freezes and starts to glow-

[Doc] Looks panicky-

-Theres a bit of midi fanfare and the Joltick disappears in a ball of light and emerges a lot bigger and more ornate looking -Joltick has evolved into Galvantula!- 

[Doc] What the fuck?!

[LJ] - Huh, it evolved

[Doc] It's supposed to do that?!

[Galvantula] Buzzu rrrpzz buzip.

[Mix] ...Cute...

[Doc] Oh, okay... you scared the Nether out of me!

[LJ] - Can we go now?

[Galvantula] Purrs against Doc's head. - It's nearly the size of a minecraft spider now.

[Doc] Just a sec! Mix? Are you okay How do you feel?

[Mix] Kinda.. funny actually.. Super tired.

[Doc] Do I need to take you home?

[Endrea] - Perhaps we should head back, let you rest...

[Mix] Yeah.. Don't think I can.. walk. Sorry.

[Doc] Rolls around a bit so Mix is over hir shoulders before standing up. - Okay, we'll go then - xe makes a portal and holds it open for them to come through as well before closing it again.

[Endrea] Stretches her wings- I think we'll give Lie and CP some more room and visit GK

[Ashe] -Uncle GG! Uncle GG!

[LJ] Just starts floating off-

[Doc] Lj? Wait up. Actually. Could I get you to take Mix home since you're going that way anyhow.

[LJ] - What do I get out of it?

[Doc] Cocks hir head- What do you want?

[LJ] - What do you have to offer?

[Doc] I don't really know what you like, I think you don't know what you like either. Apart from sweets and scaring the crap out of people. Heh.

[Mix] -Softly- My chest hurts..

[LJ] - Then why don't you tell me where my circus is

[Doc] Oh, Mix... Here- Xe summons a healing potion from the creative and presses the bottle to her lips.

[Doc] And Lj, it's not a secret. It's just down to coast a bit, I can show you easily but directions alone might get you lost.

[LJ] Sighs- Fine, I'll take the shorty back to where ever they go

*Mix drinks the potion and lets out a noise of relief

[Mix] Thanks..

[Doc] You're welcome Mix, here; have a couple- Xe takes the bottles and lobs them lightly so they go into Mix's inventory- LiJ? Just come find me when you're done and I'll show you where it is, gladly. Heck, I'll help you lug your stuff if you want to take some of it to my house. Or hook you up with suplies if you want to stay there instead.

[LJ] - Whatever- He easily picks Mix up and flies off with her

[Doc] Settles into a loaf pose to examine the Galvantula- Damn you got big. I'm gonna miss you riding in my hair.

[Galvantula] Scuttles up onto the dragons neck and hugs around their throat-

[Doc] Yeah, love you too.

[Endrea] Looks at Lie's animals- I don't think Lie's animals have been tended to yet today...


	139. Water Dragon, Cp in Mourning

[gem] -over chat to doc- doc I think my egg is hatching.

[Doc] Shit... Endrea? Can you take care of it? Gem is calling for me.

[Endrea] - I can try...- She's never had to do this before

[Doc] Just make sure they have food and water okay? I'll come right back when I'm done with Gem.

[Endrea] Nods-

[gem] -is in the pond at her home she is keeping the egg near it because the egg was found in water-

-The egg is quivering and squeaking loudly-

[Doc] Is zipping along with the spider pokemon clinging in hir mane-

[Doc] Gem! Where are you?

[gem] i'm in my pond at my house

[Doc] Lands nearby- Lets me see! Oh it's the water one! How exciting!

[gem] -is letting the egg touch the water- I wonder how a dragon egg from in water would be like.

-The egg sends ripples across the water as it shakes-

[Doc] Is tapping hir paws with excitment-

[gem] -is trying to splash water over the egg to help it-

-A crack spider webs across the egg, small pieces begin falling away-

[gem] -watches the egg fall apart in her arms-

[Galvantula] is on Doc's forehead- leaning way over to see the rocking egg

-A small dark blue dragon pops out with a distressed squeak, it has small fins on it's head, a small sail going down part of it's back, two front flippers and to fins towards the end of it's long tail to help guide it through the water-

[Doc] It's beautiful! Like nothing I've ever seen before!

[Galvantula]- ZZZrp!

[gem] -lets the egg into the pond- it's a very pretty dragon

-The dragon easily slips into the water, it's gills pumping hard so it can breath properly-

[Doc] Yeah, I think this one wil have to stay here with us. There isn't enough water on the other seed. Hopefully they don't butt heads with Lapras or bug the shit out of Herabrine.

-It's curiously watching them from under the water-

[gem] -is still standing in the pond- they seem small enough to stay here in the pond for now.

-It slowly raises it's head out of the water with a squeak-

[Doc] Somehow I think that won't last...

[gem] -rubs the dragon's head- yea but by the time the out grow it they will be safer to be let into the ocean not just a new born.

-Spins around in the pond-

[gem] awe you're so cute

[Doc] Of course! Just saying though, they grow up fast.

-It sniffs Gem's feet under the water-

[gem] -sinks into the pond so she is fully under water-

[Doc] Speaks loudly- Well, they need a name so I can hook them to respawn. Shall we pick something gender-neutral since we're not sure what they are yet?

[gem] -still under water- lets name them Aqua.

[Doc] Is already making an anvil tag and clicks it on the sinious shape. - There you go.

[Aqua] Darts away as soon as it's named-

[Doc] Should I throw in some fish?

[gem] -opens her arms to hug Aqua- if you would like.

[Doc] Spawns a couple of plain fish that are much smaller then the baby dragon to be either food or compnay.

[Aqua] Is searching for food and snaps at the fish, gumming on them-

[gem] I think they are too solid for them.

[Doc] We need aquarium flakes... - Xe takes out a fish and makes it fall apart into pixels before scattering a few of them on the surface of the water.

[Aqua] Creates a ring of bubbles around the flakes before darting towards the surface to grab them-

[Doc] Nice trick

[Aqua] Goes to explore their pond more-

[Doc] Makes more flakes and gives them to Gem like a stack of seeds.-

[aven] -come out of the house- what's going ... -see Galvantula then starts screaming- AH!

[gem] -pops out of the water to grab them and see what aven is screaming about-

[Doc] It's okay! My pokemon evolved!

[aven] -is still screaming as she is backing up completely scared of Galvantula-

[Doc] Rears up on hir hinds to keep the spider on hir head way out of reach- Aven! It won't hurt you!

[gem] I don't think she will stop she has a phobia of spiders.

[Aqua] Splashes a little-

[gem] -splashes back-

[aven] -is cowering next to the steps-

[BEN] Comes out and pulls Aven into a hug- Hey, calm down, I'm right here

[aven] -hugs ben tightly- spider.

[BEN] - Shhh it's okay, I'll go kill it, don't I always?

[aven] yes

[BEN] Kisses the top of Aven's head before standing and drawing his sword- Okay, now where did this spider go?

[Doc] Is looking embarassed, the Galvantula just looks at hir upside down and shrugs-

[BEN] - Looks around and finally spots it- Oh...

[Doc] Waves- Hi BEN! Wanna see the new baby dragon? It's super cute.

[BEN] - Oh not another one!

[gem] it's a water dragon -still standing in the water-

[Doc] Chuckles- well we are intending to put them in the pocket game I made, but this one's a bit different. It's going to need to stay here.

[Aqua] Tries to squirt BEN-

[BEN] Shrieks and darts back to Aven-

[Doc] Looks at the baby- That wasn't nice! Shame on you!

[Aqua] Trills-

[gem] Aqua no.

[Aqua] Trills again-

[Doc] Shakes hir head. - On a server full of pastas and griefers, you'll fit right in.

[BEN] - No water, bad water

[gem] no squirting aven or ben aqua. -is talking in a scolding manner-

[Doc] Maybe you should put some glass block walls around the pond just in case.

[Aqua] Does a little jump out of the water-

[Doc] Well at least we know Aqua is healthy.

[gem] I will add enough to help block them from squirting anyone.

[Aqua] Gums on another fish-

[Doc] Tosses out some more flakes-

[Aqua] Noms on them-

[Doc] Cute little bugger. Well... if you've got this in hand, I'm going to scamper. No need to further upset Aven and BEN, it was only haste that caused me to bring Jolti-I mean Galvantula over with me in the first place.

[Aqua] Squirts Gem-

[gem] -doesn't mind the water- I will take care of aqua ben and aven from here.

[Doc] Thank you Gem. - Does a little graceful turn and heads back towards Lie's house.

[Endrea] Between watching her children and tending the animals, the children have taken more time-

[Doc] Comes back into the yard- Are you doing okay Endrea?

[Endrea] - Not so much... I've only got about half of the horses fed

[Doc] Here, I'll help you. - Grabs a hay bale in hir claws and rips it up to distribute the flakes.

-The horses happily begin eating-

[Doc] Is there anything else to do?

[Endrea] - Just the dogs and pigs

[willow] -is once again trying to get into the dog pen-

[oak] -is helping-

[Doc] Bustles about doing as Endrea indicated, the Galvantula helps too, even though the dogs seem a bit afraid of it.

[Endrea] - Willow no! You'll gt hurt!

[willow] -manages to get over the fence and starts to waddle over to the dogs-

[Galvantula] Grabs the baby dragons in it's many limbs and hops back to Endrea with them

[Endrea] - Thank you- She takes her misbehaving child and then remembers that Lie built a pen out front- I'll be right back- She goes and puts both babies in the pen out front of the house

[Doc] Ha. Time for a time-out for naughty little dragons.

[willow] -makes wining squeaks-

[Doc] Thanks for not running your mom ragged like that Ashe

[Endrea] - No Willow, liquid will hurt you and dogs slober a lot

[Ashe] - What does that mean?

[Doc] Making her chase after you until she's really tired.

[willow] -wines more-

[Ashe] - Oh... Can I go see Uncle GG now?

[Doc] Let me write him a note and see what he's doing- starts typing in the chat-

[Doc] - reads the chat- He says he'll come over here.

[Ashe] - Yay!

-There's a bit of a bellow from high up and a gush of wind pushes them all back a little as GK lands with a thump and a huge flap of wings. - 

[GK] I heard someone wanted to play?

[Ashe] - UNCLE GG!

[GK] You're talking already? Ashe. I'm impressed.

[Ashe] - I can read too! But we only have two books and mama says we have to stay outside today...

[GK] Really? Dam- I mean shoot! You want to go get more books?

[Ashe] - Yes please!

[Gk] Is it okay for me to take him for a bit Endrea?

[Endrea] - Go ahead, I have to keep an eye on these two anyways

[Gk] Grins- You want to ride me or walk kiddo?

[Ashe] - Ride! Ride!

[Gk] Hunkers down so he can climb up and then puts his head near Endrea to whisper- Don't worry, I'll keep him away from the adult books-

[Endrea] - Thank you

[Lie] Is getting a bit hungry but doesn't want to leave CP by himself-

[Notch] Is reading a book while Stevie naps.

[Stevie] Starts waking up- Father? I'm hungry...

[Notc] Oh, Okay! I'll make us some lunch.

[Stevie] Opens his eyes and makes a distressed noise-

[Notch] What's the matter? Are you sick?

[Stevie] - No no no no no! That's wrong! It's weird!

[Notch] What's weird?

[Stevie] - The hair!

[Notch] Oh! It was a gift from Doc. Don't you like it? I think it looks nice.

[Stevie] - NO! IT'S WEIRD!

[Notch] Oh... don't be like that Stevie. My head was cold, and I don't actually like being bald.

[Stevie] - But it's weird!

[Notch] Slumps a little - I still think it looks nice....

[Stevie] Whines-

[Notch] Then this is an important lesson Stevie. Your appearance should always be what makes you happy. You can't live your life trying to mold yourself to other peoples expectations. It only makes you sad, and it's dishonest.

[Stevie] - But it doesn't look right...

[Notch] You thought your brothers eyes didn't look right either, and you got used to that, didn't you?

[Stevie] Thumps feet on floor as he sits on the bed- Yes...

[Notch] Well there you go. Come on, lets get you some food.

[Stevie] - Okay...

[Doc] Slithers up onto the walkway and changes in the hall before tapping on Lie's door. The Galvantula decides to wait in a nook at the apex of the ceiling.

[Lie] - Come in

[Doc] Comes in quietly. - Are you feeling any better?

[CP] Is still tightly curled up-

[Lie] - There hasn't been much progress, and I'm getting hungry but I don't want to leave him

[Doc] I'll get you some food. Be back in a jiffy - heads back down the hall

[Lie] - Thank you!

[Notch] Is bustling around near the furnace while Stevie eats a sandwich. - Oh hi Doc. Busy day?

[Doc] You have no idea...

[Stevie] - Hi Doc!

[Doc] You're looking chipper Stevie. Having a good day?

[Stevie] - Mmhm! I went and, and, I sheared some sheeps, and I played with Hope too!

[Doc] Aww, did Rose get sheared too?

[Stevie] Shakes head- I tried, but I couldn't catch her

[Doc] She's too small and fast huh? She's a cutie. You guys mind if I use the other furnace? I'm having an idea...

[Notch] Sure, go ahead.

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe pulls out some iron and forms it into a heavy pot and starts rooting around for herbs in the trunks, making a stock with the fish pixels and adding garlic and onion as well, ground into bits between hir gloves.

[Notch] That smells interesting...

[Doc] Maybe good enough to tempt two hungry little cats.

[Stevie] - More kitties?

[Doc] Just your brother and Lie. They're snuggled in their cat shapes.

[Stevie] - Why?

[Doc] Cp had a bad day. She's comforting him.

[Stevie] - Okay

[Doc] You guys want some too? It's a big pot.

[Notch] Sure- holds out two bowls. - You can at least try it Stevie.

[Stevie] - Yes father

[Doc] Gives them each some and divies out the rest into bowls to put the excess away before turning to take some back up to the bedroom. 

[Notch] Passes a bowl to Stevie and takes a long drink of his own. - fishy. But good.

[Doc] calls back over hir shoulder- You're welcome-

[Stevie] Takes a sip- Blech!

[Doc] from the next room- I heard that.

[Stevie] Covers his mouth with a hand-

[Notch] Giggles-

[Lie] Is licking CP's head-

[Doc] Comes back in. - I made you guys something special. - Xe sets down a wood block so it's touching the bed near them and sets two bowls of the warm fish soup on top of it.

[CP] Finally lifts his head, his eyes are dim and almost hollow looking-

[Doc] Strokes his head gently. - Come on. I know it hurts, but you can't waste away. Have a little food.

[CP] Lays his head back down-

[Lie] - CP please...

[Doc] Please... we just want to help you.

[CP] Small noises-

[Doc] Lie... you eat. I know you must be starving. I'll keep him warm.

[Lie] Carefully pulls herself away from him so she can eat-

[CP] Has a near panicked expression as his mate starts leaving-

[Doc] Gathers Cp in hir arms and sits cross-legged in front of the bowls. Cp is close enough to touch Lie's tail with his own while she eats. Doc pets him very carefully.

[CP] Just slumps, he has no motivation at all-

[Doc] Scoots a little closer so the other bowl is near enough that he can smell it. - I know you feel cold and sad right now. But making yourself sick and hungry won't help you feel any better.

[CP] Turns away from the food-

[Doc] Is just holding him - I'm sorry Cp. But at least he got to see you one last time, and you know now for sure that he was not the one who tried to kill you.

[CP] His ears flatten a little in guilt-

[Doc] You didn't know. And no one is blaming you.

[CP] He starts crying again-

[Doc] Hugs him close- Just try and focus on everyone who's still here for you. You have a family and people who care about you. You're not alone.

[Lie] Stops eating to lick at CP's face again-

[Doc] Gives him a small kiss on top of the head. - We love you. Don't force yourself to suffer silently, we're here to listen if you want to talk about it.

[CP] Finally makes an effort to move and pulls himself off of Doc's lap and flops onto the bed again-

[Doc] Is that how I motivate you? Just annoy you with love?

[Lie] - A feat only you and TLOT seem capable of achieving

[Doc] Funny, I feel like I'm not doing it intentionally. Maybe because we've both been intimate with him but aren't his actual mate?

[Lie] - Who knows- She's only had about half of her bowl but she returns to CP's side to curl up with him

[Doc] Well if that's all he needs, I can do it easily. Being mad at me certainly seems to get him moving any other time. - Xe does as good of a catloaf as xe can manage in a human body and gets right in the little red cats face. - I love you Cp.

[CP] Tiny grumble-

[Doc] Peppers his head and ears with sweet little kisses- Especially when you're like this, because I can just love on you and theres not squat you can do about it because you're cute and tiny and soft.

[CP] Makes a meek little swat at Doc-

[Doc] Mock scared face- Oh noes! Cp is gonna kick my butt! But wait, he can't cause he's too busy being fluffy and adorable.

[CP] Huffs and slumps, not caring anymore-

[Doc] Goes for the chin scratch.

[CP] Doesn't care-

[Doc] Don't you have a happiness flower Lie? Something to raise his spirits a bit?

[Lie] Hesitates- I have one that I made while very happy... But I don't think it makes others become happier. And I don't think I can get into the right mind set to make one right now...

[Doc] Oh.... well it's probably not a good idea to force someone to not feel something anyway. Dammit... I wish I could talk to him directly.

[Lie] - Could TLOT temporarily connect you mentally? He does have more experience than me...

[Doc] Only if he wanted to make an exchange with me, like he did with you. Somehow I don't think that's appropriate.

[Lie] - Then I have no idea

[Doc] He can't stay a cat forever anyway. Unless that's all he ever wants to be again.

[Lie] - I think we just need to give him time...

[Doc] Well then I'm going to feed him at least. -Xe makes a quick statick hole over Cps belly and pours the soup in before closing it up again.

[CP] - Doesn't even acknowledge that it happens-

[Doc] Sends a message over the chat - Deerheart? Can you teleport to me? I'm inside so please don't change first or you'll bang your head.

[Deer] - Oh, sure- Within a moment she's there, wearing only Doc's spare coat

[Doc] Oh, Deerheart... you look way too good in just my coat. But what's needed is a gentle touch. Cp's had a death in the family, he's very upset. I know you can understand the hostile mobs at least, can you try and get through to him?

[Deer] - Me? Wha... What would I be finding out?

[Doc] Just talk to him. I can't listen to him in this shape and there's a good chance he doesn't want to talk to me anyway. He's just.... very sad. He found his real father just in time to see the poor man glitch out of existence moments later.

[Deer] - Oh CP...- She crawls onto the bed and lays curled near the red cat, she reaches out and gently pets him- CP? Please talk to us...

[CP] - Nothing to say...

[Deer] - There has to be something to say...

[Doc] I know your head is full, that's why you've gone so quiet. Let it out. You'll feel better.

[CP] - I'll be fine...

[Deer] Can't help but smirk a little- Well at least your catch phrase is still going strong

[Doc] I'm glad you kept what he gave you, you have something to remember the good times by.

[CP] - But Stevie has nothing...

[Deer] - Now that can't be true. Stevie probably has something from him too...

[Doc] Stevie has Markus. And Markus will gladly take your father's place. Even if it's only until Stevie isn't a child anymore. Stevie also has you. You're his hero Cp.

[CP] Scoffs- Some hero I've been...

[Doc] You've been protecting him since the potion hit him. His face lights up when you come in the room. He loves you, worships you. As far as he's concerned you can do no wrong.

[CP] Curls up tighter- Just leave me the fuck alone...

[Deer] - CP...

[Doc] The Ais told me something interesting Cp. A name, someone your father was protecting. Does the name Flux mean anything to you?

[CP] Ears flick back- I think I vaguely recall him saying that name once when he thought we were asleep...

[Doc] I think she might be your mother. And theres a chance that she, as we suspect Deerheart may be, was or is; a creation of your home server in response to your fathers loneliness before you were made.

[CP] This catches CP's attention-

[Deer] - Someone.... Like me?

[Doc] Perhaps, and the sooner you're up and around the sooner we can go back to your home server to search for code traces.

[CP] Tail flicks a little-

[Doc] I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited by the prospect either way

[CP] - We'll see...

[Doc] Tiny quirk of a smile - At least I have your attention. Curious cat.

[CP] - Shut it

[Doc] Ah a little flicker of flame from the ashes, that's encouraging.

[Deer] Flops on their bed- Well I don't know about you Doc, but I'm rather comfy here

[Doc] Yeah I was kind of contemplating a nap. These two would probably enjoy the warmpth. Shame the room isn't bigger.

[Lie] - Hey, I like small spaces

[Doc] Thats' because your second form is adorable and small my crafty little floof.

[Lie] Sticks her little tongue out-

[Doc] Ack! Deerheart she attacking me with cute! I'm slain! - Flops with hir tongue out

[CP] Sighs and curls into Lie again-

[Deer] Laughs- Oh dear, what ever shall I do?

[Doc] Be even cuter! Avenge me!

[Deer] - I can't and you know it

[Doc] Awww, curses! Actually.... You guys stay here, I'll be right back. -gets up and leaves the room

[Deer] - Hm?

[Doc] There's some shuffling and the sound of someone going outside and coming back in. Doc returns with a lot of small noises and a full armload of squirming creatures and the Galvantula on hir heels. The very confused Vulpix is dumped on the bed along with Rose, Hope, the baby wither and Cp's chain chomp.

[Hope] Immediately scampers over to Lie to snuggle with her-

[Rosebud] Bleets and stands shakily on the bed-

[Doc] Gently herds everyone into comfy positions on the bed. 

[Notch] pokes his head in - Uh Doc? Why did you bring a sheep into the house? - Notices Deerheart nearly naked- NEVERMIND. I'll leave you to it!

[Chomp] Bounces happily around the bed-

[Doc] Guides Deerheart down so they're both snuggling the cats between them. - There you go Cp. You're surrounded by love.

[CP] - This is not very comfortable...

[Doc] Is it because I'm next to you?

[CP] - Partially

[Doc] Nothings perfect, go to sleep Cp. Lie is right there so you don't have an excuse this time.

[CP] Grumbles but presses closer to Lie-


	140. TLOT in NOTCH Country, Back to the Circus

-After a few days CP is now sulking about in human form. He's still sad, but feeling a bit better-

[Steve] Comes over with a basket of pastries and knocks on Lies door. 

[TLOT] Is behind him looking rather nervous.

[Lie] Goes and opens the door- Oh, Hey guys

[Steve] Hello Lie. We brought you some food. We heard about what happened. I'm sorry for your loss.

[Lie] Thanks, do you want to come in?

[Steve] Please. 

[TLOT] Is antsy, and looks rather tired.

[Lie] Steps aside to let them in and notes TLOT's behavior- TLOT? Is everything okay?

[TLOT] Doc told me about the NOTCHs.... we had a bit of a shouting match about keeping them inside the server, but... it's not my decision to make. I've never seen them so sure of themselves. It was a bit unsettling. 

[Lie] - TLOT, I've met them, all of them are scared and harmless. They were attacked by aggressive brines and aggressive NOTCH's. They are just as scared of you, as you are of them

[TLOT] I know... - he's obviously still unhappy. 

[Steve] He just doesn't like arguing with Doc. It's rather stressful.

[Lie] - That I can understand.

[CP] Wanders up from the storage room-

[TLOT] Cp... I'm sorry I didn't come sooner.

[Steve] Yes, me too. - Hugs Cp briefly.

[CP] Stiffens a little, his eyes are still not as bright as they normally are-

[Steve] we brought food, and company if you want it.

[TLOT] Brother.

[CP] Flinches at TLOT's word, reminding him of what he had been doing to his own brother for years-

[TLOT] I meant it as a term of endearment, Cp.

[CP] Huffs and bows his head-

[Lie] - CP...

[TLOT] Ah, fuck it. - TLOT hugs Cp as well-

[CP] Really doesn't know what to do-

[TLOT] Does a quick skim to check his health since his eyes are so dim-

[CP] His physical health is fine, he's just depressed-

[TLOT] Gently lets go of him. - Is there anything we can do to raise your spirits my friend?

[CP] His voice is hollow sounding- I... I don't know

[TLOT] Have you been eating? Getting enough sleep at least?

[Lie] - He's been getting better about the eating and he's been doing a good amount of sleeping

[Steve] Have you made some time to play with Stevie and the baby dragons? Romping with kids usually makes me feel good.

[Lie] - He tried a little earlier today, but he just couldn't get into it. I had to pull him away because he was making Stevie really worried...

[TLOT] I take it you guys won't tell him?

[Lie] - No, he thinks Markus is his father right now. We'll break it to him when he's an adult again though

[Steve] I think that's for the best. 

[TLOT] Yeah, Markus seems to have taken to his role very well for someone who's never had kids of his own. I saw them playing outside when I came back from the village the other day, and there was just, a kind of sparkle between them. They looked so happy. Though what's going on with his head? Is he wearing a hat?

[Lie] - He said that Doc made him some hair to distinguish him from the other NOTCH's

[Steve] That makes sense. It can be kind of annoying when strangers have the same face as you. 

[CP] Grumbles- Yet you two don't mind

[Steve] I said strangers Cp. 

[TLOT] But we're not the same. I mean, not exactly. Has it been that long since you saw either of us without our armor?

[Steve] And I've got something he doesn't have at all.

[TLOT] Coughs-

[CP] - Whatever

[Lie] - What's different? I, can't think of anything...

[Steve] Grins- This- He hikes up his chestplate and shirt and reveals a nice crop of curly aburn chest hair. 

[TLOT] Geeze...

[Steve] TLOT's as smooth as a quartz block. And his head hair is a different color brown, he's paler then me too.

[Lie] - Oh yeah, that

[CP] - How do you know that?

[TLOT] She used our hot tub one night, that was the night we chewed you out for collaring her. That was also when we made the koi fish for Doc's pond.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Steve] It's not like anything happened Cp. We're not really into girls, not in that way.

[CP] - Shut it

[TLOT] Ah shush yourself. Everything turned out okay and I love those little fish. I'm glad Lie told me about them.

[Lie] - There are other's I could show you

[TLOT] I know, I've been trying to make some time to go to the library again. Apparently Doc had an E-book spree and bought a whole bunch of new stuff for Ashe. Xe said a lot of it's educational.

[Lie] - That's good, he's just devoured the Floof books

[Steve] I'm still concerned about the damn peacock. That thing is crazy. It got inside the village the other day and we didn't get there soon enough to recapture it. Apparently it pecked the crap out of three different people. 

[TLOT] Stupid bird...

[Lie] - Yeah, they are kinda territorial...

[TLOT] Unless it thinks the whole the seed is it's territory, I think it might be a bit deranged.

[Lie] - Next time I'll try to point you in the direction of more passive animals

[TLOT] Maybe I should still stick to small stuff for now. I don't mind just making bugs and fish.

[Steve] You still haven't fixed that cricket...

[TLOT] I kinda like the little song.

[Lie] - We could bring in song birds, some of them can learn actual songs

[TLOT] That sounds nice. It's usually so quiet during the day, and annoyingly loud at night...

[Steve] Did you see Doc's spider? It's HUGE.

[Lie] Mentally shows him some chickadees and a cardinal- Yes, xe brought it in to snuggle with all the other animals

[Steve] Deerheart's Shaymin has taken to riding around on it's head like a little prince. It's hilarious.

[TLOT] Those are pretty Lie.

[Lie] - That sounds adorable Steve

[Steve] It is. I think they're going to need a bigger bed in general. 

[TLOT] Doc knocked out the chicken pen and made a spot for the Mudsdale to come inside and hang with the skeleton horses too. Everyones been keeping busy. I'm betting the shit hits the fan again when Ej gets un-grounded by Splender.

[Lie] - Let's enjoy the peace while it lasts... Although Doc seems to want to bring somebody else in

[TLOT] Really? Did they find another Herobrine?

[Lie] - No, but Doc thinks they may have caught wind of someone like Deer

[TLOT] Seriously? So maybe we could confirm Markus's theory on where she came from?

[Steve] Who did they spawn in response too?

[Lie] - Xe thinks CP's father

[TLOT] Makes a sharp intake of breath - 

[Steve] So you might have a mom, CP? That's so great!

[Lie] - Doc wants to explore his original seed soon to see if xe can find any trace of her

[TLOT] You mean the one I got dragged too accidently?

[CP] - Yeah, that one

[TLOT] I take it they're waiting for you to get back on your feet.

[CP] - I think right now going back there would be counter productive

[Steve] Why? 

[TLOT] Yeah, Doc seems to be pretty good at finding code traces.

[Lie] - I think he means for him, with how depressed he's been. It would just bring up more memories

[TLOT] I see... Then take your time. Hopefully she's safe from the other NOTCH, wherever she is.

[CP] - I don't even know who she is... I only vaguely remember him mentioning her name once

[Steve] Well you certainly won't find out if you don't go looking Cp.

[CP] Is thinking now-

[Lie] Suddenly sneezes and teleports-

[Steve] Jumps- 

[TLOT] Oh dear...

[CP] Slumps a little- Not again

[TLOT] Searchs for her mentally. - She's... underground?

[CP] - Only things underground around here are my rooms, her mining caves, and the Cage...

[TLOT] She's... this way... -heads outside-

[Steve] Shrugs and follows

[CP] Follows sullenly-

[TLOT] Heads down into the little cave. - She's in the cage.

[Steve] I've actually never been down here before....

[CP] Perks a little, but not a noticeable amount-

[Lie] Is stuck up in the chandelier-

[TLOT] Looks up - Are you okay? 

[Steve] I'll help you Lie! - Makes a quick nerd pole up there out of cobbles.

[Lie] - Thanks, for once I'd like to end up somewhere where I don't need to be found or helped out of

[Steve] But I like helping- Offers his arms

[CP] Quietly makes an opening to the sub seed-

[Lie] Accepts his help-

[Steve] Stomps out the pole and lets her down onto the floor. - This room is amazing...

[TLOT] It is, it's just no place to keep a human being.

[CP] - Oh shut up

[TLOT] I stand by my assertion. Humans need sunlight occasionally. And companionship.

[CP] Grabs TLOT and pushes him right into the opening-

[TLOT] Screams and grabs at Steve in a panic - 

[Steve] Leaps into the opening after him -

[TLOT] Is looking around wildly- What the fuck did you do that for?!

[Steve] And where are we?

[Lie] Follows after them to make sure CP will let them back out- Who knows why, and this is the sub seed that the dragons and NOTCH's are on

[TLOT] Grimaces- Because he's an asshole. -he's shaking a little. 

[Steve] NOTCHs.....

[Lie] - Hey, calm down, I'm right here TLOT, You're safe

[TLOT] His pointy teeth are chattering a bit.

[Steve] Holds him gently.

[Lie] Spawns a thick cluster of calming flowers-

[TLOT] Grabs several and holds them close to his chest- his face loooks a bit red.

[Thunder] Passes by overhead-

[Steve] Oh hey, look! It's our dragon friend!

[TLOT] At least they're settlling in...

[Lie] Spots the head NOTCHAI- Hey, I'll be right back- She gets up and cautiously approaches him

[TLOT] Curls up a little watching them-

[NOTCHAI] Is working on gathering a bit more food-

[Steve] Is watching him warily.

[Lie] - Hello, do you remember me?

[NOTCHAI] - Ah yes, you came with the Doctor...

[Lie] - Yes, my name is Lie

[NOTCHAI] - What brings you here?

[Lie] - My mate stupidly pushed a friend of ours who is terrified of your kind into here

[TLOT] Is nervously chewing on one of the calming flowers.

[NOTCHAI] - I see, well I can guarantee we will keep our distance

[Lie] - That might be for the best for now

[NOTCHAI] Is about to say something else when he notices one of the not so stable NOTCHs wandering closer to TLOT and Steve- Nether!- He runs towards them to intercept

[TLOT] Scrabbles to get up and away as Steve steps in between them.

[NOTCHAI] Stands between them and the wandering NOTCH- Hey now, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting

[WanderingNOTCH] - Flowers...

[Steve] Just keep him back! Please!

[TLOT] Is watching The Ai's fearfully. He looks ready to bolt

[NOTCHAI] Nods in understanding- Come on, I'm sure if you ask the pretty lady by the home she can give you flowers

[WanderingNOTCH] Looks uncertain-

[Lie] To coax him Lie makes a trail of flower which once spotted is picked and followed all the way back

[NOTCHAI] - I do apologize for him, the only thing he can really remember is that his seed had a lot of flowers...

[TLOT] Is obviously remembering something very painful. Lie gets flashes of golden swords, a sudden searing pain in her arms for a moment and a blurry vision of the Nether.

[Steve] Come back to me. It's all in the past. He can't hurt you anymore.

[Lie] Gasps in surprise-

[NOTCHAI] - Is he alright?

[Steve] He was tortured... by our NOTCH

[TLOT] Starts to cry.

[NOTCHAI] - Several of ours were tortured by aggressive NOTCH's as well, including the one we recently lost

[Steve] Ours tried to tear us apart more then once... we're lost without each other...He gave me his hearts so I could live.

[TLOT] Seems to just crumble into his husbands arms.

[NOTCHAI] - I'm sorry to hear that. We have several which have faced similar things, but at the hands of their brine

[Steve] Helps TLOT gently to the ground and sits beside him- It's okay. You're safe. You trust Doc, don't you? They said these Ais were harmless.

[TLOT] Nods wordlessly.

[NOTCHAI] - May are still nervous about being here, they still expect to be attacked

[Steve] We've had to hide from ours as well. He even attacks us in our dreams if we try to sleep apart.

[TLOT] whispers- He's a monster...

[NOTCHAI] - We have one that was turned on by his Brine, Steve, and Alex, he's one of the most distressed ones here

[Steve] Why can't we all just...? It's not right.

[Lie] - No it isn't, this is what Markus has been telling us this whole time

[NOTCHAI] - You mean the supreme Notch?

[Steve] The what? Oh I get it, he's special because he's the original.

[Lie] Kneels by TLOT- TLOT? Will you please look at me?

[TLOT] Barely meets her eyes. He's still seeing flashes of what happened to him.

[Steve] He's looping, he needs a distraction. Give him something colorful that you don't care about

[Lie] - TLOT, would I let us still be here if we were truly in any danger?- Taking Steve's advice she spawns a few brightly colored flowers

[Steve] He knows, but he still hurts inside. - He picks the flowers with one hand and gives them to his husband. 

[TLOT] starts snapping them apart almost mechcanically.

[NOTCHAI]- I'm so sorry for what our brethren has done...

[Steve] We could say the same. Doc always encourages the other brines to talk instead of fighting. 

[TLOT] is fussing with the broken pixels and slowly coming around.

[NOTCHAI] - I can understand from what they've said

[TLOT] Makes a small butterfly from the pieces and lets a few tears fall onto it's surface. The tiny creature flutters up for a moment and then lands delicately on the brow of his helm, slowly opening and closing it's wings.

[Steve] That's better isn't it? 

[NOTCHAI] - How... How is the Brine who just lost his NOTCH?

[TLOT] Speaks quietly. - My brother brine is still very sad. He believed all this time that his own father betrayed him. To find that the toxic hate that sustained him was all based on lies...

[NOTCHAI] - He must be shattered...

[Lie] - But my husband is slowly recovering... He felt good enough to try and grief these two anyways

[TLOT] I can take a scare it if it helps him survive. I understand that he's in great pain. And he's not good at sharing his burdens either.

[Lie] - That he's not. But we never said he wasn't a work in progress

[Steve] Not that it hasn't paid off. Though I don't think he'll ever forgive me for that one time I kicked him in the nuts.

[Lie] - Eh, you never know

[Steve] Maybe I should make him a codpiece someday. 

[TLOT] Almost laughs- I love you my lamb, but that's a terrible idea.

[Lie] - I have to agree on that

[TLOT] Is looking down the hill at the other NOTCHs bustling around and shivers a bit.

[NOTCHAI] - The other here will not harm you, but rather, they will probably run from you

[TLOT] Then I'll stay here. Too many around me and I might have another panic attack.

-The flitter takes a meandering path through the air and tries to land on the NOTCH AI. -

[NOTCHAI] - Our leader was the only one of us not instantly terrified of your kind... After seeing his son I can see why

[Steve] We're not used to seeing Cp display much emotion at all, he's a pretty private person.

[NOTCHAI] Reaches up to touch the flitter- What's this?

[Steve] Just a type of bug. They're harmless, and like to land on flowers usually.

[TLOT] Creating helps me calm down.

[NOTCHAI] - I see...

-The flitter makes a circle around the NOTCHAI and lands in the calming flowers to sun itself.-

[Steve] His best ones make things grow faster.

[Lie] - I'll leave these flowers here in case you need them, we however should consider heading back

[TLOT] shakily stands- 

[Steve] Sorry for the trouble.

[NOTCHAI] - None at all, I assure you

-The flitter follows them and lands on Steve's helm, there's a little bit of buzzing from one of the eyesockets-

[Lie] Calls out mentally for CP to let them back out-

[CP] Grumpily creates another opening-

[Steve] Helps TLOT through and stares up at Cp for a long moment. - That was mean.

[CP] Shrugs-

[LJ] Has gone back to the kitchen in Doc's house to raid it for sugar-

[Doc] Is thoughtfully making some tea. - Oh hi Lj. Do you want some tea?

[LJ] - Sugar, now

[Doc] Little rude, but okay. - squeaks open a trunk and passes him a bunch of sugar. - Do you at least want some cookies or cake? Not just the straight stuff? I could make you a pie and there's ice cream in the cold trunk too.

[LJ] Opens mouth wise and dumps all the sugar in-

[Doc] Ooookay.

[LJ] Licks lips- Okay, now where's my circus?

[Doc] Oh, you want to do that today? - Drinks hir tea quickly and comes around the counter. - Let me just tell Deerheart I'm going out and we can walk over there.

[LJ] - Let's go then!

[Doc] Heads up the steps, and grabs a couple of shulker boxes- Xe calls down- Deerheart? Lj and I are going to go for a walk down the coast. I'll be back in a bit, okay?

[Deer] - Alright, be careful

[Doc] Holds the door open and leads Lj through the garden and past the koi pond. - I wonder is Splender is around? - Xe muses

[LJ] - Who cares

[Doc] Rude. Isn't he a friend of yours?

[LJ] - Well yeah, but I want my circus!

[Doc] Well I wasn't proposing we go visit. He's just watching over Ej and Sally and I haven't seen him much. - Waves to Alexsezia, who merrily waves back before continuing.

[LJ] Floats along, anxious-

[Doc] Why so upset? Apart from the kids, everything is as you left it. I even fenced it off so no one would wander in.

[LJ] - It's also my box

[Doc] Oh, the actual jack in the box? I saw it briefly before Splender opened it. The colors were coming back on it too.

[LJ] - Oh goody... I wonder what the circus actually looks like now...

[Doc] Probably more colorful. - Goes over the little bridge heading for the bar.

[LJ] Fidgits and plays with his fingers-

[Doc] Comes to the gate and squeaks it open. - Is it safe for me to go with you? Splender said I needed to hold onto him.

[LJ] - Oh, right, you probably should have a hold of me...

[Doc] Takes a hold of his sleeve. -

[LJ] Leads him through, there's the tinkling of circus music ahead, something LJ has not heard from his circus in a long time. As they approach the main gate it is no longer rusted, but still hanging from it's hinges. The whole circus is awash in color, but still in a state of disrepair-

[Doc] Looks a bit sad. - It looks better, but still broken. Is it a reflection of your mental state?

[LJ] - I don't know, it never existed before I became a pasta...

[Doc] Do you.... want some help fixing it up?

[LJ] - No... I... I don't know what I want to do...

[Doc] You're still free to stay with me if you want, now that you know where it is you can always come back and work on it when inspiration hits. I brought a bunch of shulker boxes if you have things you want to take out.

[LJ] - I think I'd rather stay here for now...

[Doc] Are you sure you'll be okay? Being alone?

[LJ] - I'll be fine

[Doc] Looks around, - can I get out on my own if I go straight up?

[LJ] Flicks his hand towards Doc- You'll be able to come and go freely now

[Doc] Thank you. But seriously, let me know if you need anything, okay?

[LJ] - Whatever- He goes over to one of the game stalls and picks up a torn teddy

[Doc] Stands there for a long moment looking around, - oh, it's just a small thing, but I thought you might find it funny and tasty as well. - Xe walks over and plunks two rather odd-looking crafting tables down on a clean surface. They appear to be made of gingerbread and the designs are made from icing. - It actually works if you need it. One to use and one to eat.

[LJ] Glances at it before tossing the teddy aside- I need to go and see what's broken

[Doc] I won't keep you then. - Xe goes to leave.

[LJ] Turns and heads deeper into the circus-

[Doc] Does a little roll and transforms, flying up into the blue sky. Xe hopes Lj wil be alright by himself, but does trust him not to make any mischief.


	141. Finding the Flux, Castle Tour

[Lie] Mentally- Hey Doc? Can you hear me?

[Doc] I can hear you Lie. What's up?

[Lie] - CP's feeling better, he just griefed TLOT and Steve

[Doc] I'm both aggravated and relieved by that....

[Lie] - Do you want to take him over to his original server now? Or wait some?

[Doc] No I can do it, the only other thing I had planned for today was to check on Splender and work on Herabrine's Guardian form.

[Lie] - Since we'll be looking for someone like Deer, should we bring her?

[Doc] If she wants to come. - Banks at a right angle and heads more towards hir own house- types; Deerheart? Do you want to go out for a bit? We're going to Cp's old server to look for traces.

[Deer] - Okay... Traces of what exactly?

[Doc] The missing entity, Flux.

[Deer] - Oh! Alright, I'll meet you outside then

[Doc] Twists downward and scuttles around the side of the house like a gecko before peeking over the edge of the roof to look for Deerheart.

[Deer] Steps out into the garden and stretches-

[Doc] Pounces on her and flys quickly back up like a hawk with a fish - Ha-HA!

[Deer] Yelps in surprise and then laughs- Oh no, whatever shall I do now?

[Doc] Scream prettlily for me my graceful nymph! - grinning hugely-

[Deer] Crosses arms and huffs- No, I refuse

[Doc] Pouts. - Aww. Darn it.

[Deer] - So where are we going to meet up with CP and Lie?

[Doc] Their house.

[Deer] - Good, I like visiting them there, CP can't run away as easily

[Doc] Does a roll in the air and hovers for a moment to set Deerheart gently on her hooves in the grass. Xe bumps up against her like a cat. - Not even a little shriek?

[Deer] - Maybe later love

[Doc] I'm so domesticated. - Sits in a little dragonloaf.

[Lie] Comes outside with CP following- Hey

[Doc] Puuuuurrr

[CP] - Why are we doing this now?

[Doc] We're looking for your mom. Or at least; your father's girlfriend. 

[CP] - Why now?

[Doc] Lie said you were feeling better. Well enough to give TLOT and Steve a hard time.

[CP] - Lie!

[Lie] - What?

[Doc] Looks like I'm not the only one that's domesticated...

[CP] - OH SHUT UP!

[Doc] What? It was a dig on me too. Deerheart has tamed me. - Xe hunkers down and gives one of hir mates hooves a subservient lick. - I'm hopeless.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Deer] Giggles a little and pets Doc-

[Doc] Is petted and closes hir eyes while purrring.

[CP] - So does this mean the expedition is cancelled?

[Doc] No, you're the one with the coordinates. I was waiting on you. Open the way.

[CP] Groans but does so, he hesitates to step through though-

[Doc] follows along, recognizing the blasted clearing they left from last time.

[CP] Steps through after Lie-

[Lie] - Oh dear...- She's looking at the crater before her

[Doc] He fought valiantly. Markus said there were several areas around here that were similarly damaged.

[Lie] Quickly looks at her mate to make sure he's okay-

[CP] Scowls- So how do you plan on finding this Flux Doc?

[Doc] You mind if I examine either your pick or your sword?

[CP] Narrows eyes- Why?

[Doc] I just want to pick over their codes. I won't damage it.

[CP] Summons his pick and hesitates to hold it out to Doc-

[Doc] Pulls out a a bit of paper with some notes on it and starts scanning the pick. - I have a partial identifer number for your NOTCH, I'm hoping I can fill in the gaps with traces from your weapons since he made them.

[Deer] - Hey, what's that purple trail over there?

[Doc] Is a little distracted, - what's what? I think I've almost got it... Passes the pick back to Cp and adjusts the note - can I see the sword too? There's not enough here. I'm really close though. 

[CP] Sighs and hands the sword over as well, taking the pick back in the process-

[Deer] - Oh, never mind, it's fading

[Doc] Skims over the sword - Ahh, yes, I got it. And a sneaky idea. - Xe passes the sword back as well and lays down a command block.

[CP] - What are you doing?

[Doc] Just a little hacking to get us some bait.

[Lie] Goes over to CP and rubs his shoulders-

[Deer] - Bait?

[Doc] Stick hir tongue out in concentration while hir claws tap the block, and after a moment the message appears in the chat - Player_NotchTheFirst has joined the server - There's a bit of a pulse from the block and it begins transmitting the code over and over.

[CP] Stiffens, having not seen that in a very long time-

[Doc] Now we'll either draw out our missing friend, or get in a fight. I'm prepped for either.

-There's a few moments of deathly silence before Deer breaks it as she looks up at the sky-

[Deer] - Oh, that's weird...

[Doc] Follows her gaze. - what's weird? I don't see anything.

[Deer] - You don't see the sky turning purple?

[Doc] Eyes widen - It's doing what?! - Maybe we should back off from this block- come on! - Starts trying to hustle them to a safe distance from the beacon.

[CP] - I don't feel anything wrong...

[Deer] Watches the sky with great interest before noting a purple mist gathering around them- Uh, Doc?

[Doc] Is kind of dancing around, xe's upset because xe can't see what Deerheart does.

[Deer] Reaches out to touch the mist and it seems to solidify a little before darting off towards the command block-

[Doc] Is suddenly sniffing. - I can't see anything, but I can smell something. It's like there's someone here that's invisible. 

-The bit gathering swirls, pulling more towards itself and grows larger and larger-

[Deer] - Doc, above the command block...

[Doc] Slinks closer, sniffing and almost expecting to be punched in the snout.

[Flux] Suddenly takes her human shape- I would appreciate it if you were not so much in my personal space...

[Doc] Leaps backward on all fours, hir mane and tail fluff poofed out like a fightened cat. - YIKES!

[Flux] Her appearance is that of a mature woman, but every part of her is some shade of purple, her hair, her skin, her eyes, and even her clothes which are styled like a long Japanese kimono- Now then, I never expected for another embodiment to show up here

[Doc] Are you an Enderbeing?

[Flux] - No, just as you are not an actual dragon

[Doc] Well... I can't fight that. But it is a handy shape. - Xe does a little tumble and shifts down into hir human form. - Sorry to get in your space. I'm Doc.

[Flux] - My name is Flux, but it is not you who holds my interest- She turns in the direction of Deer

[Deer] Is now very nervous as she steps forwards, letting Flux see her fully-

[Flux] - I see, a land embodiment...

[Doc] Is watching carefully, wanting to ensure the safety of hir lover.

[Deer] - Land embodiment?

[Doc] So it's true....

[Flux] Is a bit surprised- Are you... Are you not fully aware of what you are?

[Deer] - Um... We think the server created me...

[Flux] Laughs in a motherly manner- Oh no, it's more than that. You are an embodiment of your server, an extension of it. Your server chose your appearance based on it's land, just as this one chose mine based off of it's raw magic

[Doc] Smiles softly. - I always hoped the land loved me as much as I have loved it. Deerheart is the wind and the rain, pure driven snow, warm desert sand, the good green earth, and the glittering gems in the dark. And even the meanest of mobs obey her gentle words.

[Flux] - Of course they do, she is your server

[Doc] Well... we didn't know. Just suspected. I love her quite dearly.

[Flux] - Then that is why it created it's extension

[Doc] But she's left it before. It has to be more then that.

[Flux] - We embodiments can leave, we are meant to follow our wards, or lovers in some cases

[Doc] Then you came because of my signal? I'm sorry to trick you, but I wasn't sure how else to find you.

[Flux] - True you did trick me with a great pain in my heart... I know what condition he was in when he last was forced to leave this seed, you knowing his code... Well, I can only suspect the worst...

[Doc] He is gone. I'm very sorry. But am I right in thinking he was your mate?

[Flux] - At times, at others I was his confidant, and others still his guardian

[Doc] Did you bear his children?

[Flux] - No, his children came into being as others of their kind usually do

[Doc] Ah... - is a bit disappointed- I was hoping that was not the case. Would they be anything to you now?

[Flux] - My wards. He begged me to keep watch over them when he could not

[Doc] Then I can ease your pain a small amount. Because I've brought one of them with me. And I can lead you to the other. - Turns and makes a small gesture towards Cp.

[CP] Hesitates but does step forwards-

[Flux] - The child who's coding was ripped apart and I could not follow...

[Doc] He's beaten and bruised in his code, but mostly repaired. He was there when his father passed. Only a few days ago.

[Flux] - Then at least he had some family with him when it happened

[Doc] Our Notch was there as well.

[Lie] Steps out next to CP to support him-

[Flux] - Your Notch?

[Doc] Our friend Markus. He's one of the people who designed this world.

[Flux] - The creator then?

[Deer] Steps over to Doc and takes their hand-

[Doc] One of them, there's also Jeb and Dinnerbone. - Holds Deerheart's hand gratefully

[Deer] - Flux, you said something about your physical form being that of the raw magic of the server? What did you mean by that?

[Flux] - Minecraftia has a natural magic, it's what allows you to craft, make things without having to wait long. When you desire a sword you simply put the items on a table and then it is in your hands, rather than spending hours or days at a forge. My physical form is made from this magic

[Doc] Chuckles- Not that some of us haven't made tons of items the hard way just because they didn't already exist in game. And my dragon body was made from raw pixels the same way. 

[Flux] - But being able to create them at all is a use of the servers magic

[Doc] Duly noted. It's a very unique world. I've been in a lot of games, but this is the one that I consider home.

[Flux] - If there is nothing needed of me, then I'll be on my way...

[Doc] Why? We came to find you, to bring you with us. Do you really want to just roam this empty server alone forever?

[Flux] - I... I don't know, I've never left...

[Doc] Well... you could come visit, and if you hate it, we'll bring you back here.

[Flux] - I... I suppose...

[Doc] Good. You should check on Stevie at least. And meet our Notch as well.

[Flux] - I wasn't able to track the younger one either because of how his coding had been changed...

[Doc] He had an accident with a potion and is currently a child again. Be gentle with him. He believes Markus is his real father. We'll tell him the truth when he grows back up.

[Flux] - A wise decision

[Doc] Thank you. Let me turn the block off so we don't attract anything hostile and we can go when you're ready.

[CP] - Hang on Doc, there's something I want to get real quick

[Flux] - It's still sitting on his trunk

[Doc] Okay. Do what you need too. - shatters the command block but saves the identifer number.

[CP] Is a bit unnerved by Flux's words as he heads for the house he and Stevie once shared-

[Lie] Stands there awkwardly-

[Doc] Is there anything Deerheart should know to make best use of her abilities? I've already given her a lot of hotkeys and extra commands to make it easier to access the admin functions anywhere else she goes.

[Flux] - I cannot say at the moment since I don't know the exact extent of her abilities so far

[Doc] Perhaps a training session when you have time?

[Flux] - Very well

[Doc] Thank you Flux.

[Deer] Gives Doc a light playful smack- Hey now, first Endrea and now Flux? Who next are you going to assign to train me?

[Doc] Jumps a bit- Anyone who has anything you could ever need. even if it means you surpass my own abilities. I piss people off on a regular basis, I want you to be strong, just in case. I don't know what I'd do without you.

[Flux] - The server will take control if she ever ends up in such peril, I assure you

[Doc] I've seen it happen, it's why we suspected that the server made her. She hacks like she was born in the code. It's glorious to watch.

[Flux] - She's not hacking though, she's correcting herself in a way. It's not hacking if you have the permission and the passwords

[Doc] Hmm, that's a good point. I guess you should help me next time I need to fix something that doesn't originate in Minecraft just to see what you can do... Deerheart! You should help me with Silver's MissingNo!

[CP] Returns to the group-

[Doc] Did you get what you needed?

[CP] - Yeah- He pulls out a small nicked wooden sword

[Deer] - Ah, but isn't that Silver's project?

[Doc] You could still help, I'm not sure he knows where to begin. And... and... - notices the sword and suddenly gets watery-eyed. - Is that.... little Stevies?

[CP] - Shut it Doc

[Flux] - Yes it is, he'd practice with CP using it

[Doc] Lip trembles- We have to make it unbreakable, if it isn't already.

[CP] - Why.

[Doc] Because he's a little kid. He'll break it, and then... fuck.. I'LL fucking cry. If that's all he has of your dad.

[CP] - Even with an unbreaking enchantment the sword will still break Doc

[Doc] Turns to Flux - is that something you can do? Make it last forever?

[Flux] - Yes, I could

[Doc] Please...

[FLux] Closes her eyes and there's a small shift in the air around them. The small sword in CP's hands begins to vibrate and glow purple. After a moment everything is calm once more. If one were to look at the sword they would see an unbreaking enchantment, but no level number next to it-

[Doc] Has a peaceful look, - thank you Flux. Is there anything you want to take before we go?

[Flux] - No, I need nothing

[Doc] Cp?

[CP] Grunts and creates the opening-

[Doc] Puts an arm around Deerheart and kisses her before escorting her through.

[Flux] Crosses and then watches as Lie passes through- That one... She has a great amount of natural magic in her...

[Doc] She makes magickal flowers, it's her power as a Herobrine.

[Flux] - It's also her connection to this seed... But I sense a small connection to mine as well

[Doc] Well she is Cp's wife.

[Flux] - Wife? I see...

[Doc] They exchanged hearts. They each have an extra, if you can sense magick you should be able to feel it's connection between them.

[Flux] Briefly concentrates- I can feel it, plus a connection between their minds

[Doc] It's the way of Herobrine's, we marry in the mind as well as body.

[Flux] - Good, after all that has happened to him, he deserves this

[Doc] I agree. His time with the Creepypastas taught him some terrible untruths that we've worked very hard to unravel. Love is a healing force. 

[Flux] - I do not know of these creepy pasta's, but I can see he is healing

[Doc] Eh, there are a few of them here. I've been rehabilitating them. They suffer from a group posession and I've been purging them one at a time of their collective Insanity.

[Flux] - Perhaps that's what kept me from reaching him...

[Doc] He's been clean for a while, but this is also a hidden server. Many of the brines here are hiding from rather vicious NOTCHs or worse.

[Stevie] Is laughing out back-

[Notch] Is playing with him and also lets out a happy laugh.

[Stevie] - Tag!

[Flux] Perks in interest-

[Notch] Gonna get you! You better run! - Is wiggling his fingers playfully as he trots after Stevie.

[Stevie] Runs for the front of the house-

[Notch] Gives chase. -

[Flux] Watches with a small smile-

[Doc] Hey Notch!

[Notch] looks up- Hmmm? Oh you're back, with... someone new?

[Flux] - You sound just like him...

[Notch] Like? Oh, you mean like the NOTCH AI's?

[Stevie] - She's pretty

[Notch] That she is. Purple looks good on you miss.

[Flux] - Thank you

[Doc] Gestures - Flux? Stevie.

[Notch] Flux?

[Flux] - Just as I remember him

[Deer] - She's like me Notch

[Notch] Really! So you confirmed what we talked about? You're a digital entity who generated without a glitch?

[Deer] - I'm apparently an embodiment of the server itself... An extension? I think is what you said Flux?

[Flux] - Precicesly

[Notch] That's amazing! And she's the same?

[Flux] - Almost, Deer's body is made from the land, mine is made from the raw magic of my server

[Notch] I'm not even sure what to say, it's unprecidented. The whole team was suprised as hell when the brines started generating spontaneously. But a second generation type that doesn't have the lighting glitch? I won't tell anyone outside, but honestly I'm blown away. It means the seeds themselves have some kind of inherent conciousness to notice a digital entities pain and act to alleviate it.

[Flux] - Part of my initial coding was to hide away, mostly because anyone could enter my server, the same instructions were ingrained into the few others like myself that I have met

[Doc] So you think she's always been here, just waiting?

[Flux] - No, I can already feel that this server is far more protected than what I know, protected enough that the need to hide may not be necessary

[Doc] I'll take that as a compliment. We have so many powerful entities here, I need to keep it safe and stable inside and out.

[Stevie] Runs up to CP- Brother, can we go play now?

[Doc] Your brother brought you something Stevie. You left it behind accidently and he found it.

[Stevie] - What is it? What is it?

[CP] glares a little at Doc before pulling out the wooden sword-

[Stevie] Gasps- My sword!- He quickly takes it and starts running around with it

[Doc] quietly- Remember what I said about you being his hero Cp? Good job.

[CP] Grumbles as he starts heading for the house-

[Notch] Kind of fusses with his hair until it looks tidy- so, um... will you be staying with us Flux? Or at Doc's castle?

[Flux] - I don't know yet...

[Doc] You're most welcome to join me if you want. My place is huge and I can introduce you around a bit.

[Flux] - If it is no inconvenience...

[Doc] None at all. The castle is full of rooms, we have both company and people recuperating with us very frequently. Comes with the territory of being a Doctor, heh.

[Flux] - Then I suppose I'll take you up on your offer

[Doc] Then milady's chariot awaits. - Xe unfolds again and lays on the ground so Deerheart and Flux can climb on hir back.

[Deer] Climbs right on eagerly-

[Flux] Sits side saddle-

[Doc] See you later Lie, Cp, Notch, Stevie. 

[Notch] waves.

[Stevie] - Bye bye!

[Doc] Flies low over the ground, hopping along on the airblocks.

[Flux] - Such an interesting way of moving...

[Doc] Actual flying seemed like a rather hard thing to figure out from scratch, and a big part of my power involves the building blocks of the game. It was just a matter of remembering that zero is a number, so to speak. I can clip through them all too. - Xe points to the gracefully curling wave of dirt near the spawn - that was my doing when I was still raw and learning my powers.

[Flux] - Fascinating...

-The castle comes into view. The floating pumpkins in the garden and the flaming roof lighting up the dusk as the sun sets redly against the horizon.

[Flux] - There are so many blocks here which I do not know...

[Doc] Oh, because you're an early version? Then you'll find a lot to interest you. We're on snapshots and get to see even the beta testing items before they get released. Plus since Cp can actually leave the game and take things from the real world back inside and I can snag things from other games, we have tons of unique items you'll have never seen before.

[Flux] - It looks like it

[Doc] Kneels for them again and leads them down between the buildings to avoid the steaming mycelium by the back door. Xe opens the front door politely for them both just as the stars are coming out

[Flux] Is looking at everything in interest-

[Flux] - These things... On the wall...

[Doc] Which ones? The vines? Or my framed fishing tropies? Or the piece of map? That's just a couple of chunks worth of ground. There's also the dragon head, it's got a bit of redstone behind it to make it move like that.

[Flux] - All of it

[Doc] Haha, you make me see it with new eyes Flux. The whole is house is decorated with the same gusto, I'm a terrible packrat.

[Flux] - This is all so new to me...- She feels some of the vines

[Doc] I'd be happy to show you around, or you can explore on your own. There's no shame in using the chat to tell me you got lost. It happens pretty frequently. The lowest room in the house is at the bedrock layer.

[Flux] - I think for now I'd rather be shown around

[Doc] Then lets go down here, we'll cut through the kitchen and I'll show you the map and the shrine first. It's probably the prettiest part of the house.

[Flux] - Okay

[Doc] Everybody says my kitchen is ugly, but for you at least I bet it's full of things you've never seen. I'm happy to feed you if you want, and at least snag a piece of cake off the table if you've never had it before. It fills a nice chunk of your health bar.

[Flux] - Cake?

[Doc] Gestures to the big iced cake in the center of the table. - Don't mind the endrods, they're just a form of light source. Kind of interesting since you can stick them on any surface, even upside down.

[Flux] Is fascinated by everything in the room-

[Doc] Always look up when you come in here too, sometimes there's squids in the little cove above, and Silver's Lapras likes to hang out up there. It's kind of a turtle sea monster thing, really smart too.

[Flux] - The water didn't automatically fill?

[Doc] No, I made the glass level and then dug out underneath it. It's okay if you make a little hole anyway, you can just put the block back and it stops flowing. The yellow walls soak up water too if it does get in, this room is made of sponges.

[Flux] - It doesn't... automatically fill the space?

[Doc] Nope. It can drip a bit depending on the materials. Lava drips too if you're one block under it. That was a nice update.

[Flux] Is now a bit confused by all this information-

[Doc] Here, I'll show you something even more recent. - Leads her through the room of magma blocks with it's bone floor. - There's were done only a few months ago. They're hot but just do a tiny bit of damage if you touch them, aren't they pretty?

[Flux] - Like captured lava

[Doc] I love lava anyway. It's nice to make it useful in a way that isn't immediatly dangerous to the more human members of the household. Plus I was working on a pasta that was terrified of water. He usually ate in this room since the kitchen scared the crap out of him.

[Flux] - You can be scared of water?

[Doc] Shrugs- you can be scared of anything I guess. He's a ghost of someone who drowned, so he does have a reason to be. But it goes beyond not wanting to swim. He won't bathe and if you flick a few drops on him he'll scream. BEN has some issues.

[Flux] - Such interesting problems...

[Doc] I agree, I love fixing things and helping people is extra satisfying. Cp is both a masterpeice and group project in that respect. I've done nothing but shower him with love and attention and push him in good directions since he came here.

[Flux] - He's not what he was, but still familiar

[Doc] And better I think. At least Lie would agree, she came here as a victim. Practically enslaved. Now I would consider her his master. He would die for her.

[Flux] - She still shows so much potential as well, I can feel it in her

[Doc] She's full of suprises. She was in a lot of pain during her last stages of becoming digital, so my friend TLOT erased her eyes and made her a brine to help the process complete faster. She's only begun to shine. We're all still learning.

[Flux] - I see...

[Doc] Leads her up the back stairs- This might be of interest, these are really new. They're chrous plants. They only grow in the end and they're very delicate. The fruit makes you teleport short distances. 

[Flux] - The End?

[Doc] It's a dark place, full of islands floating in void. It's ruled over on each seed by a vast black dragon. It's where the Endermen are born and come here from. You can get there from here as a player but it's an arduous task.

[Flux] - Endermen?

[Doc] That's what I though you were at first, some relation to them. They're three blocks high like Cp, with black skin and purple eyes. They teleport with bursts of purple sparkles and roam around at night. They usually leave people alone, unless you make eye contact with them. Then they scream and beat the tar out of you. Well... except Enderbro. We have one here with derped eyes that's very sweet. He's got the mind of a child, perfectly innocent.

[Flux] - They must have a stronger connection to the raw magic than the others

[Doc] Yes, they're mostly magick. They don't eat or sleep that I'm aware of. They and the dragons subsist on void magick. The caveat is that water hurts them terribly. The rain can kill them if they can't get to a dry place quick enough. Here, follow me - goes up the ladder and heads up the steps

[Flux] - How... Saddening..- She follows carefully

[Doc] It's hard. We've raised the baby dragons before and it's difficult keeping them safe, it rains a lot on this seed. But it makes it a perfect place for me since I can bascially charge up by chasing the lightning and eating it.

[Flux] - Eating lightning?

[Doc] Turns and lets a bunch of statick crackle across hir fingers. - That's my other specialty as a Herobrine. I'm full to the brim with electricity. I can shock people really hard if I don't want to be touched.

[Flux] Looks on with interest-

[Doc] Takes her around the bend in the stairs up into the larger space above- This is our shrine. The stained glass shows the image of a basic Herobrine rising over the fires of the Nether. And the wall shows ariel view maps of nearly every structure on this seed.

[Flux] - Nether?

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Another world that can be reached from here, more easily then the End actually. It's full of flaming red rocks, sand with howling faces, dangerous floating ghosts, zombie pigmen and firey squids who live in oceans of lava. It sucks pretty hard, there's no food but mushrooms, no water, and beds will explode if you try to sleep there. It's a common place for Herobrines to be banished too by the more agressive NOTCHs, as well as a place for Herobrine's to hide from them voluntarily. Cp keeps an office in his. I don't get it. 

[Flux] - Sounds very unforgiving

[Doc] It's hard. Instant death for inexperienced players. The appeal for brines is mostly that we tend to have super high temperatures normally or are glitched in a way that lava doesn't hurt us. It's nice to swim in, especially if your muscles are sore.

[Flux] Doesn't look entirely convinced by that-

[Doc] You look skeptical - Xe steps over to the lava fount by the steps and plunges hir hands into it.

[Flux] Her first instinct is to stop Doc as a small sound escapes her-

[Doc] Kind of washes hir face with it and shakes off the glowing drops back into the pool. - No big deal.

[Flux] Is now baffled- But... That... That goes against the coding

[Doc] Herobrines go against the coding. We're glitches. Broken from the start. That why nearly all of us have glowing eyes. It's a basic lighting error that marks us. Here, I'll show you mine, it's a bit different from most. - Xe hops up on the edge of the fount and slides off hir boot, it makes a hard clang as it hits the quartz floor. Xe hikes up hir pants leg to show the cluster of oddly colored pixels that mark hir old injury. - My glitch. It's not as volatile since I became a Herobrine, so I'm not worried about shocking someone who touches it accidently. That's why I wear these big boots, I was trying to insulate it as well as cover it up.

[Flux] - I see... My Herobrine had no such glitch at first though... Until that imposter arrived

[Doc] Well it is a name as as a type. Some Herobrine's begin the same as Steve's but develop their powers as a result of being glitched in the process of a forcible partial deletion.

[Flux] - No doubt many at the hands of the imposter that affected mine

[Doc] Yes. But there is a way to call them back. Even if there's not much left. Follow me, it's a bit of a climb but the view is worth it. - Heads over the walkway and up the stairs of the summoning tower.

[Flux] As they go Flux pokes at the slime cubes-

[Doc] funny aren't they? You can bounce if you jump on them. Slimes great for a base when you're making ointments too. Any kind of topical potion. - reaches the top- 

[Flux] Can sense the energy coming off of the summoner-

[Doc] This is how you call for brines. It's letting out a low level signal all the time as long as the fire is burning. Most of the ones already here just ignore it now, that's why it's up and far away from the rest of the house. And TLOT made the reversed one on the roof above us as a monument for his Steve.

[Flux] - I see... I can feel the energy coming off of it as well

[Doc] It takes a lot of effort for a player to build one, and some brines leave the instructions lying about for people to find so they can be called out of the Nether if they get trapped. - Makes gestures at the parts as xe recites the words they know so well- In a circle ring gold round, a cobble in a dungeon found, astride the top we make a cross, of redstone torch for Notch's loss, crown the center, stone from hell, Say my name and light it well. For I am Herobrine.

-words on the chat- [TLOT] Stop doing that please. I'm just trying to read a book in peace.

[Flux] Jumps a little in surprise at the sudden appearance of the words in her field of view-

[CP] In chat- Shut the fuck up Doc!

[GK] -chat- What the fuck do you want?! I'm trying to take a nap!

[Deer] Is giggling-

[Herabrine] -chat- Are you done with my fish body yet?!

[Doc] Types- Sorry TLOT, CP, GK, Hera. Just showing a new friend the ropes. - See? Works like a charm.

[Flux] - How odd...

[Doc] Well if there's a chance you'll get locked in someplace, it's smart to hide a key somehwere.

[Mix] -in chat- Whatever it is, the answer is no

[Doc] Chat- Sorry Mix! I don't need anything, just demonstrating the summoner-

[Flux] - Who exactly are everyone who responded?

[Flowey] -chat- Bite me Doc

[Doc] They're all Herobrine's. Two girls and three guys. TLOT is my shapeshifting friend I mentioned, and Cp of course. Mix is a lovely peaceful brine that works with both magicakal crystals and electricity. - Hi Flowey! Sorry to bug you!- Flowey is another plant brine, Herabrine is actually a glitched Alex model, and GK is a big red Netherdragon.

[Flux] - Nether dragon? Alex model?

[Doc] GK isn't something that got in the game proper. I think his NOTCH altered a rejected game model or something. But he has a human form too that's a very simplified Steve model. 

Herabrine is also different, she was another creature that was forcibly made human by the same NOTCH that fucked GK over. Alex is Steve's female counterpart. They have slightly narrower arms but are mostly the same body model, just a slot instead of a rod and cubes. Deerheart's basic body is an Alex shape but with nicer breasts. I'm genderless, but I'm still a Steve model.

[Flux] - How odd...

[Doc] I'll introduce you to them all in time. Lets go back down, I'll show you the librairy.

[Flux] - Library?

[Doc] Yeah, and some more of my pets. - Trots out over the walkway, theres a lovely view of the floating islands over the sea and the moon reflecting on the still waters. The walkway is plesantly warm from the lava fountains pouring down under it and Doc hurries them through the double doors and shuts them quickly behind hir before looking around the ceiling.

-Little squeaking noises-

[Flux] Looks around in surprise-

[Inky] Flies down from the ceiling and squeaks as they circle Flux curiously- 

[Blinky] Flaps down and hangs off the edge of Deerheart's vest. 

[Clyde] is watching them warily from a corner of the ceiling. 

[Doc] You've spoiled them my love. Now they think they get treats whenever you come in.

[Deer] Sticks tongue out and sneaks Blinky a treat-

[Doc] Teasing her sweetly- They'll be too fat to fly. Then you'll have to deal with them riding around on your antlers.

[Deer] - And I would mind why?

[Flux] Stands over by the window staring out-

[Doc] Laughs- Now that's a fashion statement.

[Doc] It's a lovely night isn't it? It looks like it might rain too.

[Flux] - Even the stars here are different...

[Doc] -quietly- It's because they're not really stars. They're nodes. Every point of light is a place where I have the server backed up externally. It's very high up, but this seed has a ceiling.

[Flux] - How clever...

[Doc] -blushes- Thank you. I knew what I was getting into when I started this place, so I've made every effort to keep it stable. Herobrine's can really wreck things and some of our enemies have natural abilities for disrupting electronics.

[Flux] Looks at Doc- What else is there to see?

[Doc] Plenty, let me walk you down to the stables. I bet I have few critters you haven't seen.

[Flux] - You should have noticed the absolute lack of any on my server

[Clyde] Flys down long enough to brush against Deerheart in a greeting way.

[Doc] Yes, I take it eating wasn't a thing either?

[Flux] - Not really, but we did have apples and bread

[Flux] Runs a hand over the books- So many books...

[Doc] These are just some of my favorites. There's several rooms with books and a gigantic library that Lie built down the coast. You're free to come back up here and read whatever you want. But for now just go quick through here. I always worry about letting my bats out, they're a bitch to catch if they get out of this room.

[Deer] - Right.... Hard to catch...

[Doc] Gives her a curious eyebrow, - last time one of them got out I had to fill this whole room with cobbles to get Inky back in.

[Deer] - Mmhm, absolutely

[Doc] Hmm, anyway. - Walks them down the stairs and the animal pen comes into view. The normal horses mostly ignore the visitors, but Gir comes right to the fence with a somewhat hollow but happy whinny.

[Flux] - It's... Like a zombie?

[Doc] Whos a good boy?- Pets him- Yes he's undead. But harmless. I used a command to get him, so he'd actually be tame. 

[Flux] - How odd...

[Deer] Gives a tiny whistle and every other animal in the pen rushes for the fence-

[Doc] Looks proud of her- 

-One of the skeleton horses sniffs at Flux curiously-

[Flux] Pets the nose gently-

[Skeleton Horse] gentle nuzzle

[Doc] That's Medic. These guys spawn in storms, I'm a bit obsessive about collecting and naming them so they don't just despawn.

[Flux] - I see...

[Doc] Am I bombarding you with too much? You look a bit overwhelmed.

[Flux] - Perhaps a bit... But I do enjoy seeing all of this

[Doc] Well I won't show you every room, that would take all night and I do want you to have a chance to explore. I do want to show you the laboratory though.

[Flux] - Laboratory?

[Doc] My main workroom. It's the center of the bottom part of the house really. Several of the rooms around it have been claimed, so if you pick one down there, it's not hard to find someone to talk too if you get bored.

[Flux] - I see, then lead on

[Doc] Walks her past the little lava flow and netherworts and down the steps, xe pauses before stepping off the last one. - Never run to the wall when you come down here, there's a button at the bottom and it opens part of the floor. Just a little jokey mechanisim I built for suprising people.

[Flux] Is distracted by the giant fish tank-

[Doc] Leads her off the other side of the stairs to get closer to it. - It's a guardian. Just a little one. The elder ones are really dangerous.

[Flux] - It's magnificent

[Doc] They guard some really impressive spaces too. Underwater temples like green crystal pyramids.

[Flux] - There are now things under the water?

[Doc] Just a few things. We have more then average here since we brought in lobsters from Markus's world, and Lie made some underwater plants. TLOT likes to make colorful little fish too.

[Flux] - I must admit it will take me some time to learn everything...

[Doc] It's okay. You see why I didn't understand you wanting to stay alone, there's so much more to see and do now.

[Flux] - I suppose so...

-There's a low chuckle from farther down and around the corner-

[Flux] is a bit surprised by the sound and turns into a mist-

[Doc] Whoah! Where'd you go?

[Flux] Reforms a little ways off- My apologies, I was... Surprised...

[Doc] It's just TLOT, I can tell by the timber. Do you want to meet him?

[Flux] - I suppose?

[Doc] Heads down the steps and around the corner. There's a figure standing under the lava flow of the big tub washing his hair. 

[Steve] Is sitting on the heated table with rather rosy cheeks and a towel around his waist - Oh Hi Doc, Deerheart. Who's your friend?

[Deer] - This is Flux

[Flux] Nods in greeting-

[TLOT] Suddenly notices they have company and takes a side step down into the tub so his nethers are covered. - Flux?

[Doc] What we supposed turned out to be true. Not only is Deerheart a creation of the server. She's an embodiment of the land. Flux here was Cp's father's confidant, and is an embodiment of their lands magickal force.

[Flux] - It's a pleasure to meet you

[TLOT] You as well, excuse me for not getting out. I'm Herobrine the Lord of Tears. TLOT for short. And this is my husband. Steve, Father Steve to the Testificates.

[Deer] Is eyeing the bath-

[Steve] You guys can join us if you want. 

[Doc] You look like you're sweating your cubes off. 

[Steve] That's kinda the point.

[Flux] - What are you doing?

[Steve] Lie told me about saunas, it's supposed to be cleansing to let yourself sweat for a while.

[Flux] - Sweat?

[Steve] Um, it's a human thing. We lose moisture through our skins when it's hot. Sorry if I'm stinky.

[TLOT] So are you part ender? Mostly human? Or more like a brine?

[Flux] - My physical body is made from the raw magic of my server

[TLOT] That wasn't really what I meant. How about this.. do you have a food and a heart bar on your heads up display?

[Flux] - No

[TLOT] Can you break any block with your hands?

[Flux] - Yes

[TLOT] Sounds like creative to me. Does lava hurt you?

[Flux] - Yes

[TLOT] Weird.... so a mix of creative and survival... okay, well I'll be careful. I won't splash you or anything.

[Flux] - What is creative?

[Deer] - Flux, could this have to do with what version of the game you came from?

[Doc] You have access to all the blocks and items and as many of anything as you want. It's for people who just want to build things without playing the hunting and gathering part of the game.

[Flux] - I see, and I do not know Deer, but it is possible

[Doc] She's probably right. It makes sense. 

[TLOT] Grabs a handful of lava and scrubs his hair with it-

[LH] wanders downstairs- Mew?

[Doc] Hey little guy, - pets the cat as he weaves around hir legs-

[Flux] Is very interested in LH-

[LH] Looks at Flux, his glowing eyes particularly bright and interested. - Prrew?

[Flux] - What is that?

[Doc] It's a cat. Technically he's also a Herobrine. He's glitched slightly. His name is Little Herobrine.

[LH] Cocks his head - meow?

[Flux] Tilts head in curiosity-

[Doc] They start out wild and you can tame them with fish. They keep certain types of mobs away.

[Flux] Rubs her head a little- This is all just so much to take in...

[TLOT] Brushes lightly against her mind, he's just curious about her.

[Flux] Easily feels the brush and physically reacts with a small jerk-

[TLOT] Oh, are you psychic?

[Flux] - No, but I can sense when magic is being used

[TLOT] Ah. Well I wasn't trying to invade your privacy, just being annoyingly curious.

[Flux] - I see, I can try and answer any questions you may have

[TLOT] I need to think about what to ask. But I'm glad to get to the bottom of Deerheart's mystery. I presume you provided the last peices of the puzzle?

[Flux] - Yes, I was surprised that she wasn't aware of what she actually is

[Doc] I think I know why... I believe it was intentional, meant to give me time to heal so I could make space for her in my life.

[Deer] - And then we got led to you so we could learn the truth Flux!

[Doc] I owe Cp a lot actually...

[TLOT] Chuckles- he'd cuss you out if you said that to him.

[Flux] - That doesn't quite sound like him...

[Steve] Okay, I feel like toast, it's water time. - Hops off the hot table and slips into the water pool, leaving his towel on the lip.

[Deer] - I might join you there Steve

[Doc] You'd be suprised. His presence has led me into both good and bad circumstances. But even the bad ones sometimes had good after-affects.

[Flux] - Like what?

[Steve] Sit's to the back and waves a hand graciously to indicate there being plenty of space.

[Deer] Grins and strips before happily jumping in-

[Doc] Someone who once tried to kill me is now not only a decent friend, but has joined our cause and found a mate amidst our kind. I'm quite fond of some of his pasta and Slender bretheren. I never would have met them without him.

[Steve] Gets splashed and laughs-

[Deer] - Flux, why don't you relax and join us for a bit?

[TLOT] Flicks some obsidian bits out of his side from where the water splashed in.

[Flux] - Join you in doing what?

[Doc] I won't crowd you. I like the lava side. But that does sound nice. 

[Steve] Just taking a bath. It makes you clean and feels nice on your skin.

[Flux] - A... Bath?

[TLOT] We don't stand on ceremony much here. Doc's seen most everyone naked at least once anyway. Heh

[Flux] Is just getting more confused-

[Doc] Just shuck off your clothes and get in, you'll see. Even the water side is heated and warm.

[Flux] Hesitates but does begin removing her clothes, letting them slip to the ground as she cautiously steps into the water-

[Deer] - There you go Flux, nice and easy

[Doc] Just don't try to take a breath under the surface.

[Flux] Actually laughs a little- Well at least that hasn't changed

[Doc] Just making sure all bases are covered. Sorry if that was insulting.

[Flux] - I took no insult from it at all

[Doc] Well I'm not gonna be the one stick in the mud. Give me a sec and I'll join you. - Xe takes off hir gloves and coat before popping off hir boots. Xe has small breasts today.

[TLOT] Been one of those days, huh Doc?

[Deer] Gives an appreciative hum-

[Doc] Hmm? Oh! Yes... you know I like to change things up a bit.

[Flux] Has settled into the warm water and seems rather happy, her long hair flowing throughout the water-

[Doc] Turns away to take off hir pants and flashes a bit of gray purple muff as xe slips into the lava. - Ahhhhhh, that's too nice. It's been a long-ass day.

[Deer] - Agreed

[TLOT] Hey Flux? Do you see a bubble line if you duck your head under?

[Flux] - Yes, but it's not much

[LH] Has cat-loafed and is watching the slimes jump up and down in their cage.

[TLOT] So survival in that sense. If you're made of magick, what kind of powers do you have?

[Doc] Is lazing on the divider, watching Deerheart.

[Flux] - I do not need one of the tables to craft or enchant, I can also create a shield and turn myself into a mist

[TLOT] Neat! Can you do things that aren't normal options for enchantments?

[Flux] - Yes, for example I enchanted Stevie's old wooden sword so that it would never break

[Steve] Aww, that's a really nice gesture.

[TLOT] I think you and I are going to have a lot to talk about. I can do things off the menu too, but it usually takes a lot of physical effort, or some kind of small sacrifice.

[Flux] - My magic is what allows crafting to happen, perhaps you just need more of it?

[TLOT] Can I show you something? You won't be able to take it from me, but you should be able to touch it briefly without harm.

[Flux] - Alright...

[TLOT] Leans over the divider beside Doc and takes out his scythe. It's blood red pixels and diamond chips glittering in the glow from the lava. - I made this. Glued the bits together with my own blood. It's permenantly stuck in my inventory, but it can cut through anything.

[Flux] Reaches out to run her fingers over it- There are a few points where it doesn't wish to stick together... I could fix that for you

[TLOT] If you... wish, just be careful. it's irreplacable. My husbands ring and our friend Alexsezia's earrings were made with chips from the same diamond.

[Steve] Watches nervously

[Flux] Smiles a little- Fear not, no harm will come to any of them- She pulses a small amount of her power into the tool, settling the pieces and making the pixels think that that is were they were always meant to be

[TLOT] Thank you. I can feel the difference. I made it when I was a bit more raw in my powers. It's just special now.

[Flux] - You're welcome

[Steve] Plus you can drop a chunk of bedrock on it and it will cut it into two half-slabs.

[TLOT] That too- he puts it away- Can you block flip Flux? Or have you ever tried?

[Flux] - Block flip? I don't understand

[TLOT] The blocks all have numbers. If you change them you can change one substance into another. Here, I'll show you. - He spawns an empty bucket- Buckets are number 325, but if I change it to number 335... - concentrates on it for a sec- Now it's the bucket variant that's full of milk.

[Flux] - How odd, unfortunately I don't think I'd be very good at it considering how few blocks I know

[Doc] It's very useful. He can transform himself and even others into totally different shapes. 

[TLOT] Well, it's much easier if the person wants to be something else. And while I don't regret what we did to Cp because of the outcome, I think making a habit of that would be a terrible idea.

[Flux] - I don't understand...

[Doc] What part?

[Flx] - The shifting of beings

[TLOT] Oh, I'm malleable. I can move my pixels around and mimic other animals. I'll show you. - He crawls out of the lava, turning into bedrock fog as he emerges. As the mist rolls away it reveals a large golden cat with glowing eyes.

[Flux] - Fascinating

[LH] Perks up and runs towards him

[TLOT] Lets the smaller cat bump against his big head- Good kitty

[Flux] Yawns a little and leans against the side of the tub-

[TLOT] Pads back over- you look tired. It's been a long day.

[Flux] - Very much so

[TLOT] Do you want the empty room that's closest, or the one that's biggest?

[Flux] - Either one, I do not mind

[TLOT] I vote closest then. I'll show you the big rooms tomorrow. Would you follow me? No need to get dressed if you're only going to bed. It's just down the hall.

[Flux] - Very well, she stands and steps out of the pool, gathering her robe

[TLOT] Trots down past the enclosures and into the small room by the blaze cage.

[Flux] Follows and is observing all the mobs they pass-

[TLOT] Bed's all yours and there's food in the trunk when you wake up. My and Steve's room is down the short hall by the heated table Steve was sitting on, come and find us when you wake up. But not too early, okay?

[Flux] - I understand

[LH] Hops up on the bed and sits in her lap, puuuuring

[Flux] Is unsure what to do-

[TLOT] Don't mind him, he just wants to be petted. He'll either go away or lay down with you when you fall asleep.

[Flux] - I see- She tentatively pets the cat

[LH] Assorted happy cat noises-

[TLOT] Good night Flux. Sleep well.

[Flux] - Good night

[TLOT] Gallops back down the hall and dives into the lava 

[Doc] AAA!


	142. The derg, Steffan flirts with Flux, More Circus Repairs

[Sky] -In chat- I think the egg is hatching?? It's wiggling around and I've never seen a normal egg do that so..

[Deer] Fumbles around for a little bit before responding in chat- Doc's busy right now, but I can be there in a moment!- She rushes outside and heads for Mix's place

*Sky is standing infront of the egg in the pen with their horses. He'd been on his way home when the egg had started wiggling, so he'd stopped there. He looks unsure what to do about the egg, but very excited as Deer arrives

[Deer] - Sky, how long has it been moving?

[Sky] Not long, a bit before I sent that message, I think? I just sort of stopped the second it started.

[Deer] - CP says it normally only takes thema few minutes to actually hatch, so it should happen soon if he's correct...

[Sky] Yeah, but this one's been just sitting doing nothing for.. A long time, you know?

*Crckle. Crckle. The egg is gaining cracks

[Sky] I'm kinda nervous.

[Deer] Squees in excitement-

[Deer] - There's no need to be nervous Sky

*Crack

[Sky] Yeah.. I.. I guess so.

*A large crack spreads over the egg and a snout pokes out of it, breaking some shell chunks off. The snout has two white stripes on top.

[Deer] - Awww, here, let me help you little one- She carefully starts pulling bits of shell off

*The dragon wiggles out with the assistance, kicking its little legs around while sliding from the shell. 

[Sky] ... Huh.

[Deer] - Er... It seems to be lacking wings...

[Sky] I think that's normal. A few didn't back home.. But this one reminds me of one... *He bends down and lets the baby dragon sniff his hand before licking it.

[Deer] - Reminds you of what Sky?

[Sky] We had another dragon like this but they had wings. Huge dragon, same little snout stripes.. *Sky picks the dragon up gently and pets it before offering it to Deer.

[Sky] You wanna pet them?

[Deer] - Sure- She reaches out and gently runs her hand down the baby's back- What will you name it?

[Sky] I.. Hm... Liz, I think. After the dragon they remind me of.

[Liz] ...Zzzzz..? *Tries to nibble on Deer's hand, despite it's complete lack of teeth.

[Deer] - Awwww, she's just the sweetest little thing

[Liz] Swwww...

[Sky] Smart, too.. Unless they're just... Copying sounds they like?

[Deer] - I don't know, I've only ever heard the other squeak

[Sky] Well, at home they were very smart, even this soon after birth.. So I wouldn't be too surprised...

*Liz tries to chomp down on Deer's hand, but it's a useless move without teeth.

[Deer] Laughs a little- Silly Lizz, people aren't for nomming, and that's very interesting Sky

[Liz] Ssssssskkk... *Mumbling around Deer's hand

[Sky] I was surprised when I found out it wasn't like that in other seeds and servers, y'know?

[Deer] - I'd bet, I think Endrea would be the closest to what you're used to

[Sky] Yeah, actually. She reminds me of the Elder, in a way. *Pets Liz and shakes his head a bit.

[Sky] Only barely though. So, what does Doc want us to do once they hatch? I'd like to keep Liz around though, after all I went through to try and get them to hatch before now.

[Deer] - I'm sure Doc will have no problem with that, and if you ever need something ender dragon related I'm sure Endrea will be more than willing to provide it

[Sky] Ah, I'm glad. *Smiles a bit while petting Liz

[Deer] - I'll leave you to it then. I'm sure Mix will be eager to meet the new arrival as well

[Sky] ! Oh! That reminds me, when you see Doc, can you tell them Mix wants them to stop by? Something about wanting Doc to check something for her.

[Deer] - Absolutely, be safe Sky, and keep this little one safe too

*Sky waves before moving to the shore

[Sky] Will do.

*Vwoop

[Flux] Is wandering Doc's house, looking at all the different paintings-

[Doc] Is bent over hir worktable. Xe's sorting out candy and rearranging pixels by hand. It's not nessesary to do it this way, but it's a zen activity.

[Flux] Spots Doc- Oh Doctor, hello

[Doc] Oh, hello Flux, doing a little exploring?

[Flux] - Yes, these things on the wall are so colorful

[Doc] Oh the paintings? Most of them are stock game items but there are a few done by people I know. The scribbly drawing on the wall over there was done by Endrea when she was little.

[Flux] - Endrea?

[Doc] She's, well she's kind of from Cp's seed? But it must be one that came later since you've never seen the End. She's a rather sweet big black dragon we raised from an egg.

[Flux] - The End, you mentioned it yesterday I believe. But you are correct, I have never seen it

[Doc] You'll get to meet her and her kids eventually. Next time we go visit Cp and Stevie probably.

[Flux] A soft expression crosses Flux's face at the mention of her wards names-

[Doc] Watches her - I'm glad to see they have someone from their past who cares for them so. Cp would never say it, but the loss of his father cut him very, very deeply.

[Flux] - I could feel it, I only wish I could have gotten to him sooner...

[Doc] I think seeing how he was when he came here would have only broken your heart Flux. His brother was terrified of him too.

[Flux] - Oh I saw, after he was initially removed...

[Doc] Shakes hir head. -Those were hard days. I got hurt a lot, we both did. And poor Lie...

[Flux] - What about her?

[Doc] He was... very disrespecful to her, at the least, a frightening oppressor at the worst. I was skeptical about the solution we eventually came too, but it all worked out in the end. TLOT turned him into a cat. It was a lesson in humility he desperately needed.

[Flux] - I see, well I'm glad then that you found them, and I'm impressed that you were able to shift him

[Doc] Oh it wasn't me, it was TLOT. I can make a new body for someone as long as it's big enough for their player skin to fit inside of it. But he.... he can mold people like clay, more easily if they're willing. I'm glad he's a good person, it's a frighting ability.

[Flux] - He has a strong connection to the magic then

[Doc] I think it's all he has left. Before he had a mate he needed people's actual fear or want of his company to keep from losing energy and slipping back into the cage that was his Nether.

[Flux] - I see...- Her stomach growls a little- Oh, that's new...

[Doc] Ah, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something, or would you rather go out?

[Flux] - Hungry?

[Doc] Your organs need food. Minecraft has a hunger mechanic now, you have to eat to stay alive.

[Flux] - Oh, and what is eating out?

[Doc] grins- Getting someone else to cook .

[Flux] - Would it let me see more of the outside?

[Doc] Of course.

[Flux] - Then let us do that

[Doc] Okay, - Xe makes a cursory examination and finds several empty rooms and the sounds of TLOT and Steve being rather... busy - Let's just go.

[Flux] - Lead the way Doctor

[Doc] Takes her outside and starts down the path to the bar-

-There are a few children playing at the spawn and Doc stops for a moment to watch them-

[Flux] Observes everything around her, asking things about the tree's and stuff-

[gem] -is playing pool in the bar while aven is siting at the table closest to it with ben-

[Doc] Answers all her questions and waves over Tang for a moment to say hi to her-

[BEN] Is scarfing down a burger-

-A little paper airplane sails overhead and sticks in the ground-

[Doc] Waves to Steffan in his garden as they go by-

[Flux] Picks the plane up and turns it over in her hands-

[Enderbro] VOOP! - Hey you found my plane! Wow, you're pretty.

[Flux] - Thank you... What are you?

[Enderbro] Happy! - laugh snorts- 

[Doc] That is true. Flux this is Enderbro. He's one of the Endermen I mentioned. Though much more chill then his bretheren.

[Enderbro] She's purple. My favorite color

[Flux] I see...- She looks back at the plane in her hands and pulses a little of her power into it, causing it to take off on it's own

[Enderbro] WOOOO! Cooking with redstone!

[Flux] - Redstone?

[Doc] It's an electrical rock, you can use it to make wries and power soruces for devices with moving parts.

[Enderbro] It also glows! - Is chasing the plane

[Flux] - How interesting...

[Doc] If you see any Endermen apart from him, don't look at their eyes. Okay?

[Flux] - I understand

[Enderbro] tps into the air to grab the plane and runs off to show Steffan

[Doc] It's okay, he's really too young to go to the bar.

[Flux] - Shall we continue?

[Doc] Sure, it's just that building there, it began as just a bar for brines, but everyone is welcome now, if they're old enough to drink, of course.

[Flux] - Old enough?

[Doc] You shouldn't give alcohol to little kids, it's really bad for them.

[Flux] - Alcohol?

[Doc] You'll see, come on in- holds the door for her-

[Flux] Enters the bar, taking in the interior-

[eddy and Edward] -run up to doc and flux and make little ender noises-

[Doc] Hello little ones!

[Flux] - And what are these?

[Doc] I forgot since they aren't natural Endermen these guys are safe to look at too. They were toys belonging to one of our brines. Some kind of magick brought them to life.

[Flux] - Magic?

[Doc] Yes, your specialty under a different name I think.

[aven] -sees doc- hello doc.

[Doc] Speaking of little ones, hello Aven! How are you feeling today?

[BEN] Belches-

[Doc] Indigestion BEN?

[BEN] - Nope, just good food

[Doc] Oh good, we need some of that. Sam, could you whip up something for our new friend Flux? 

[Sam] Gives her a slow look, almost sensing what she is, before nodding in respect and vanishing into the kitchen.

[aven] I have been getting pains they seem to start and stop every few seconds.

[Flux] - That skeleton, obey's you?

[Doc] Do you think... it's time? why didn't you call me?

[Doc] What? Oh, just because I'm polite and he wants too. If I was rude he'd flip me off and ignore me entirely. He likes being the bartender apparently.

[BEN] - Wait what?! Why didn't you tell me!?

[aven] is it time? I thought it was just something that happening everything has just been going so fast

[BEN] Is starting to freak out a little- SHIT FUCK REALLY!? NOW!? WE ARE SO NOT PREPARED!

[Sam] Sets a plate down with a flourish for Flux, there's a steak, a potato with cheese and butter, some rolls with the same and several cooked carrots. He also clunks down a glass of iced tea.

[Flux] - Thank you- She pokes at the food a little

[Doc] Okay! Just relax! Lets not argue!

[Sam] Watches her confused and makes a motion of putting something in hir mouth and chewing it.

[gem] I knew I need to carry this -holds out a diaper and a blanket-

[Flux] Tries a bit of the potato and finds it enjoyable-

[Doc] First off, lets all just calm down. - Xe pulls out a bucket and washes hir gloves throughly. 

[aven] the pain seems to be getting faster.

[Doc] Is copying the blanket and breaks out the table to make space in front of Aven before laying the blankets down and tucking them under her. 

[Doc] Is a bit flustered. - typing- Lie! Can you come to the bar? Kinda quick-like?

[Lie] - Um... Sure?

This message has been removed.

-With a brief moment Lie manages to teleport herself to Doc using admin commands-

[Lie] - What is going on here?

[Doc] From everything I've read you just kinda... catch when it comes out.

[Lie] - Wait, Aven you're giving birth now?

[gem] -is doing her best to keep aven comfortable-

[aven] yes

[BEN] - What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck

[Doc] You're good right there BEN, just... stay there.

[Doc] Looks like we're doing this Lie. Can I have some healing and calming blooms sprinkled around just in case?

[Lie] - Absolutely- She spawns them around the small group

[Doc] Is kneeling on the floor in front of Aven, - Quick breaths and then push with everything you have Aven!

[aven] -grabs bens hand and squeezes with all her might-

[BEN] - FUCKING MAJORA!

[Doc] Eeesh...

[Doc] Is watching Aven and ready to make a diving catch for anything that comes out- Push Aven!

[Doc] Maybe give BEN some of your healing flowers for that hand Lie!

-a baby they pops into aven's arms and her stomach shrinks showing it was hers-

[Doc] What the?! - practically falls back on the floor in relief. 

[Lie] - Well... That's new

[gem] woah!

[Sam] Eyesockets much larger then normal in utter shock.

[eddy and Edward] -are trying to get close see the baby-

[Doc] Mind of I just kinda, take a peek Aven?- Is crawling up on the seat next to her

[BEN] - Er, Aven? Hand?

[aven] -lets go of ben's hand and looks at baby-

[Doc] Gives the baby a once-over, listening to it's breathing and feeling for it's hearts. - And....it's a boy!

[aven] Then his name will be Hyrule.

[BEN] - WHY!?

[aven] because it's a good name for him.

[BEN] Whines loudly-

[aven] you can wine all you want but his name is hyrule.

[BEN] - No! I refuse!

[aven] why do you hate this name so much

[BEN] - Because

[aven] I need a better answer then because.

[BEN] Grumbles-

[aven] what?

[BEN] - Just because! I don't like it!

[aven] -pouts- but I think it's a very fitting name.

[BEN] Groans-

[aven] -tries to make the cutest face to make it hard for ben to say no-

[BEN] Is doing his best to ignore it-

[aven] -keeps making it so every time he would look back to check if she stopped it would still be there-

[BEN] - Nggggggggh

[aven] -while still making the face- please ben it's it a good name.

[BEN] - But whyyyyyyyyyyyy!?

[aven] because I think it would fit being that we are from legend of Zelda game and he looks so much like us. -still making the face-

[BEN] - Stop that

[aven] not until I convince you -endless cute face-

[BEN] - STAAAAAAAHP

[aven] no -cute face-

[BEN] - GAAAAaAH! Fine.

[aven] -stops making the face- Yay baby Hyrule it is.

[BEN] Grumbles-

[Doc] Is typing in the chat - AVEN HAD HER BABY! ALL IS WELL. THEY'RE NAMING THEIR NEW LITTLE BOY HYRULE.

[BEN] - WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

[TLOT and Steve] in chat- WOOOO! Congratulations!

[CP] In chat- Don't fucking care asshole!

[aven] -groans-

[Lie] In chat- Congrats!

[Gk] chat- More rugrats?!

[Splender] Teleports right over- OMG A BABY!

[Herabrine] chat- GO AVEN!

[Enderbro]- chat - BABY!

[Splender] Is bouncing around the bar now-

[Doc] Splender? Did Ej and Sally go home?

[aven] -makes sure Hyrule has his diaper on-

[Splender] Freezes- I FORGOT I'M LOOKING AFTER THEM!- Teleports back to his place

[Doc] Facepalm-

[Sam] Gives Aven a large cake and BEN a bottle of whiskey.

[BEN] Immediately opens and starts chugging-

[hyrule] -is making baby babbles-

[Doc] That's a tiny little human. Are their heads supposed to be that big?

[Flux] Is still eating-

[aven] -tries to get the whisky from ben she wants some-

[BEN] - Um... I don't think that's a good idea Aven

[aven] -stops but pouts-

[Notch] in chat- Wait? What? The baby came? That's great! Sorry I had my hands full when you said it.

[CP] Is taking Stevie outside so he can practice with his sword-

[Flux] - Yes their heads are supposed to be that big Doctor

[Doc] Okay, just checking. Hey BEN? Before you get stupid drunk, I was wondering. Have any of the other pastas who have mates had offspring before?

[BEN] - Ummm, not that I'm aware of, although I think Bloody painter and his mate have been trying...

[Doc] What's their status? Are they both still alive? Or is it an incompatible anatomy issue, like one of them is inhuman?

[BEN] - Both are still alive, and both are human

-Player Notch fell from a high place-

[Doc] what the fuck?

[CP] Sniggers-

[Doc] types- Hey Notch, are you okay?

[Notch] typing back- Fuuuck. That hurt! I fell off the frigging roof. Thank goodness for respawn. I'm going to be hearing that bone crunch noise in my nightmares. - Is walking back out of the house since his last bed was the one in the workroom- 

[Doc] That's odd BEN, is there some part of that equation I'm missing? What kind of pastas are they?

[eddy and Edward] -are playing with hyrule-

[BEN] - I dunno. Bloody painter paints with blood and his mate is Judge Angels, she decapitates people she perceives as guilty

[hyrule] -is giggling-

[Sam] Comes back over to look at the baby and make heart eyes at them.

[gem] -is watching them play-

[Doc] Hmm. Well then. I suppose I'll have to meet everyone eventually. I'll keep it in mind.

[Flux] Has finished her food- Doctor? What do I do now?

[Doc] Do? What do you mean? Apart from letting Sam clear the dishes away. I mean, you could tell hir thank you for the food. That would be nice.

[Flux] - Ah, well in that case, thank you

[Sam] Makes a rather plesant face for someone with just a skull and gives her an appreciative nod before clearing the counter.

[Doc] Checks on Aven. - Are you guys all set up at home already? Put the crib together and whatnot?

[BEN] - Er...

[Doc] Er? Is that a no? 

[BEN] - Weeeeeeell

[Notch] Is already back to work and whistling merrily-

[gem] I already dealt with it I knew aven wouldn't feel up to it and ben would be to busy helping aven.

[BEN] Visibly relaxes a little-

[Doc] That was very nice of you Gem, I took a copy for emergencies and the directions on it looked difficult.

[Flux] Stretches and comes over to look at the baby a little-

[Doc] Hows your belly Flux? No more pain?

[Flux] - Much better Doctor, thank you

[aven] I am glad we have everything set then.

[Doc] You're welcome. You have to take care of yourself here. Eat at least twice a day, okay? The main part of my house is full of food if you need some in a pinch. Most of the ground and second floor rooms have food in the trunks.

[Flux] - I will keep that in mind

[Doc] Good Aven. I'm just glad the little bugger is healthy.

[Doc] I'm a little excited too since this might be the first baby between two creepypastas. I wonder if it was partially possible because you're both the same type. [Two Ben Drowneds]

[BEN] - Oh god, EJ's gonna tell Slender...

[Doc] Ej already knew remember? He sniffed out Aven's pregnancy the moment he saw her.

[BEN] - Yeah, but Slender still didn't know at that point!

[Doc] Just because the server can handle a Slender's emp field doen't mean I'm gonna let him come in. And she can't leave, so it's not that big of a deal. Is it?

[BEN] Is not listening and is freaking out-

[Doc] Grabs his shoulders- Just calm down. You're safe here, you know that!

[aven] I am still worried about hyrule i want him to stay safe.

[Doc] Of course Aven, you know the lengths I go to to protect this server and everyone in it.

[BEN] GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

[aven] ben calm down we are ok.

[Doc] Rips some of Lie's calming flowers from the floor and is trying to get BEN to hold them.

[BEN] - But... But... But...

[aven] -grabs bens arm- it's ok.

[Doc] Shhhh, it's okay. You'll be fine, I'm going to look after all three of you. Just like I have been.

[Lie] - Doc has never let us down

[Doc] Blushes- Thank you Lie. - Xe gives BEN a quick hug and immediatley regrets it because he smells bad.

[BEN] - Fuck, I don't know what to think right now...

[Doc] Spawns several magma creams and slips them into BEN's inventory while he's distracted. - Be proud of Aven. And get used to the idea of being called dad.

[BEN] Still freaking out-

[aven] -tries the pull ben closer so she can help him calm down-

[BEN] Snuggles into Aven-

[Doc] There you go- takes a screenshot- one happy little family.

[Lie] Smiles as she watches-

[gem] -picks up eddy and Edward she is so happy she starts to give them lots of kisses and hug-

[Flux] Stands back from the rest-

[Doc] Something the matter Flux?

[Flux] - No, why do you ask?

[Doc] You keep yourself apart, you're used to just watching things happen from afar aren't you?

[Flux] Nods-

[Doc] Well tough titty then - Xe grabs her in a hug and swings her around before putting her down. - You're in thick of it here, enjoy it!

[Flux] Becomes flustered and doesn't know what to do-

[Sweet Alex] Throws open the door to the bar and rushes in, in the commotion it got dark outside-

[Sweet Alex] AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

[Doc] Chuckles and puts her down. - Hey maybe I'll find someone to hook you up with too. - winks-

[Flux] - Hook me up with?

[Lie] - Doc no

[Sweet Alex] Aven! Congratulations! I brought stuff! - Pulls out a bunch of jumpers, booties and little blankets-

[Doc] I'm just teasing! It wouldn't be hard though, you are a lovely woman, Flux. As graceful as the magick that made you.

[Flux] - Oh, uh, thank you...

[aven] thank you -takes them-

[Sweet Alex] Hyrule? What does it mean Aven?

-Doc tagged the baby when no one was looking-

[BEN] - FUCKER!

[Doc] Jumps- It's just for respawn reasons!

[aven] Hyrule is the name of the kingdom from the legend of Zelda games me and ben are from.

[Sweet Alex] It's a beautiful name, he's adorable. I bet he takes after his daddy in looks. - giggles sweetly-

[BEN] Blushes a little-

-Muffled cursing from outside and then a small scream-

[Enderbro] rushes inside as well with Steffan under one arm- 

[Steffan] is swearing because there's an arrow in his left butt cheek.

[Sam] reaches over and pulls out the arrow with a 'pook'

[Steffan] Cusses more-

[Lie] - There are healing flowers everywhere, go ahead and pick some

[eddy and Edward] -climb out of gem's arms and run to enderbro to greet him-

[Enderbro] Has already put Steffan down and is leaning over the booth in front of Aven with his mouth open and staring- tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny

[Steffan] Thanks Lie- He reaches down to pick the flowers and catches sight of Flux and freezes. - hellllo. 

[Enderbro] Little bros! - Grabs Eddy and Edward and snuggles them-

[Flux] - Hello, I don't believe we've met yet

[eddy and Edward] -hugs enderbro back-

[Steffan] tries to wipe his hands on his jeans before taking hers in what he thinks is a chavlrous manner. - Steffan Mojang, and you are?

[Flux] - My name is Flux

[Steffan] What a lovely name.... - Is making a stupid smitten face and doesn't realize it.

[Flux] Glances over at Doc, unsure what to do next-

[Doc] Is trying not to giggle- She's a spirit of magick Steffan

[Steffan] Eyebrow wiggle- Well she's certainly enchanted me.

[Flux] - Thank... You?

[Enderbro] Hyrule is so little, wiggles a finger at Eddy And Edward- Did you guys shrink him so he could play with you? Bad bros!

[eddy and Edward] -giggle and shake their head-

[Enderbro] Are you guys gonna be good and help Aven watch over the baby?

[Steffan] You're welcome, could I... get you a drink Ms. Flux?

[eddy and Edward] -shakes their heads yes-

[Flux] - A, drink?

[Steffan] To Sam - can I have a drink for the lovely lady and a beer for me please?

[Sam] Brings Flux a Lime daiquiri, and a beer

[Flux] - What... What is this?

[Doc] It's alcohol, like I was telling you about. Makes your head fuzzy, all warm and relaxed.

[Flux] - Are you sure it's... Safe?

[Doc] Sam will not spike your drink, I promise. The biggest risk is ending up with a headache from drinking too many. [The unspoken comment here is 'or wake up next to Steffan']

[Flux] Takes a sip and then makes a face- That... Is certainly an, interesting taste...

[Steffan] Sooo, what kind of seed produces lovely ladies like yourself?

[Flux] - The original which spawned a brine, I believe all of you here call him CP

[Steffan] Falters for a second hearing the name. - Well! Um. He certainly is a... strong brine. Lion of a man. Indeed. Are you... related to him in some way?

[Doc] She's kinda his mom!

[Steffan] Goes really pale, and takes a large gulp of his beer.

[Flux] - I'm not sure that's accurate... I was created for his NOTCH...

[Steffan] For a NOTCH... -is a bit scared- Pleasedon'tkickmyass

[Flux] - Why would I kick you?

[Steffan] I didn't know you had a husband, I'm very sorry. Let alone someone powerful enough to squish me like a silverfish.

[Flux] - I do not have a husband

[Steffan] But you said...?

[Flux] - My NOTCH recently died

[Steffan] Oh geeze.... I'm so sorry for your loss. Well this is still a good place to be in that case, surround yourself with nice people so you can have support and heal emotionally. I know what it's like to have your heart broken. 

[Flux] - I had assumed he was dead long before now, I had not seen him in a very long time

[Steffan] Somehow that's worse- nursing his beer- not knowing, and then...

[Flux] - It confirmed my suspicions

[Lie] - Steffan, I noticed your garden has gotten a bit overgrown, do you need any help with it?

[aven] -is starting to fall a sleep leaning on ben-

[BEN] Carefully reaches over and takes Hyrule so Aven can sleep peacefully-

[aven] -has passed out fully and nuzzles ben in her sleep-

[Doc] Is just smiling at BEN and speaks quietly- did you ever think when you called Cp for help that you'd end up here, now, holding your newborn son only a little distance away from someone you once almost killed?

[Steffan] Please Lie, that would be very helpful!

[BEN] - Never...

[Lie] - When do you want me to come over then?

[Doc] For what it's worth, I'm proud of you.

[BEN] Grumbles- Whatever

[Steffan] Anytime would be great! My schedule is totally open!

[hyrule] -is griping ben's shirt-

[Lie] Well when it gets light out I can follow you back, okay?

[Steffan] That would be perfect. Lie? Did you help Herabrine with some trees, or did we get a new update? There's som eweird looking ones along the coast that seem to be growing out of the water from nuch deeper then the trees in the swamp usually are.

[Lie] - Yes, I did make some mangrove trees for her

[Steffan] I've been avoiding them, are they... dangerous?

[Lie] - No, not at all, perfectly safe. In fact they're good to fish around, the fish like to hide under their roots

[Steffan] Oh, thank goodness. The fishings been great since you guys planted all that kelp stuff. Still not sure how I feel about the little pinchy guys I fish up now and again though.

[Lie] - Yeah blame my mate for those

[Smile] Goes and drops a dead rabbit on Liu-

[Doc] You know, since I'm right here. I'm going to go check on Lj, he's just on the next chunk. I'll be back shortly.

[Doc] Leaves the bar and skirts around the library, using the light to avoid the mobs. The moonlight shines on the dark wood of the gate and xe swallows a bit before creakign it open and venturing into the woods. Trusting Lj's promise that xe wouldn't be turned around or away.

-The deeper Doc goes the more music can be heard-

[Doc] Creepy, but I guess better then dead silence... - it's strange to be in the woods at night and not hear the mobs groaning and clunking around.

-The front gates of the circus have been taken down and are laying on the ground just inside the premesis-

[Doc] Examines them for a moment and mutters softly, - well I guess if there are no gates, no one will feel trapped inside...

[LJ] Is on top of the ferris wheel replacing lights-

[Doc] Wanders around a bit to see whats been changed. -

-Some of the game stalls have been gutted and parts and pieces are scattered everywhere. Some too rusted and damaged to be reused-

[Doc] Is suprised the dismantled bits haven't despawned.

[LJ] Stretches his arm to grab a tool he needs-

[Doc] Is listening for any noise besides the music. 

[LJ] Accidentally drops a wrench-

[Doc] Hears the clunk and zeros in on it like a curious cat.

[LJ] Starts climbing down so he can grab the tool again-

[Doc] Picks up the tool from the ground and looks up, squinting in the half-light

[LJ] Spots Doc and extends his arm making a "give it here" motion with his hand-

[Doc] Shifts and steps up on the airblocks with the wrench on the tip of hir snout like a dog with a treat. - Here you go.

[LJ] Takes it and starts climbing back up-

[Doc] Follows curiously. - You've been busy.

[LJ] - No shit, there's over three thousand bulbs on this thing alone that need to be tested and replaced

[Doc] I will help you if you want. I know it's a big job to do alone.

[LJ] - No thank you

[Doc] Not even if I took out the trash? I could make you a small lava pool to get rid of all the rusted stuff.

[LJ] - Why? I can just make it disapear

[Doc] Oh. - wilts a little- I didn't know that. Where does it go?

[LJ] - Hell if I know

[Doc] That in an of itself is interesting. Can you conjure anything?

[LJ] - No shit, where do you think all my candy comes from?

[Doc] Well I can spawn food too. But I'm limited to whats on the creative menu and whatever I've made on my own or copied from things I've seen.

[LJ] - There are other things, things mostly needed for restraining victims or are needed here in the circus

[Doc] Gulps- kinky. I have some nice news if you want to hear it.

[LJ] - What is it?

[Doc] Grins- BEN is now offically a daddy. Aven has named their little baby boy Hyrule.

[LJ] Bursts out laughing and can't stop-

[Doc] I thought you'd think that was funny. Aven says it's so when the baby cries in the night she can say 'BEN... Hyrule needs you!'

[LJ] Laughs even harder-

[Doc] Nice to know I can put some sparkle in your day. BEN was all eyeballs when I left. I think he's still in shock.

[LJ] Is sill laughing and falls off-

[Doc] Shit! - Zooms around and thunks down beside him, - are you okay!?

[LJ] Stiiiiiiiiiiiill laughing-

[Doc] Smiles warmly - I'll let him know you were happy for him. And I'll leave you to your work. - tiptoes back out of the circus. The sound of Lj still laughing causing hir to laugh as well.


	143. Mix Shards, Stevie with a Sword

[liu] -looks at the rabbit- would you like me to cook this up smile?

[Smile] Barks loudly and wags his tail, his coat is getting blood stained again-

[liu] take the rabbit then lets go -starts to head out of Jeff's room-

[Smile] Happily follows-

[liu] -heads into the kitchen of the castle and places the rabbit in one of the furnaces to cook-

[Deer] Walks in from the direction of the shrine- Oh, hello Liu

[liu] -looks up from the furnace- oh hello deer.

[Smile] Barks-

[Deer] Giggles- Yes hello to you too Smile

[liu] -pets smile- so have I missed anything while I have been busy taking care of smile?

[Deer] - Well, we have more dragons on the seed now... Oh, have you seen Doc?

[liu] no why?

[Deer] Mix wants to see them, but I currently can't find them

[liu] have you tried messaging though chat?

[Deer] - Oh... I, may have forgotten about that...

[liu] -pulls the rabbit out of the furnace- don't worry it happens to the best of us.

[Smile] Barks and jumps at Liu-

[liu] -hold out the rabbit for smile-

[Smile] Grabs it from Liu's hand and starts running around with it-

[Deer] - You know, he looks like he could use a bath...

[liu] yea but he is a big dog there is no way I could keep him still to wash him.

[Deer] - Good point, you'll need help

[liu] I have an idea to at least get him a little clean.

[Deer] - Oh?

[liu] hey smile do you want to go for a swim boy?

[Smile] Cocks head curiously-

[liu] come on smile lets go out come on. -start to try and lead smile to the bay-

[Smile] Barks and runs ahead-

[liu] -runs into the bay-

[Smile] Stops at the edge barking and sniffing the water-

[liu] -leans back so he is floating on the water looking up at the clouds-

[Smile] Barks some more and then whines as he sits-

[liu] come on smile a little water wouldn't hurt I am having fun.

[Smile] Lays down-

[liu] then I will just swim myself.

[Smile] Starts rolling in the mud-

[liu] you really like to be messy don't you smile.

[Smile] Rolls back over and barks happily, his wagging tail spraying mud everywhere-

[liu] -laughs at his antics-

[Doc] Crests up into sky and is suprised to fly into the morning light. Xe heads back to the bar and touches lightly on the roof.

[Deer] In chat- Love, are you there?

[Doc] Automatically closes hir eyes in pleasure at hir lovers words- I'm here.

[Deer] - Mix needs to see you, it sounded urgent...

[Doc] I have Flux with me, should I bring her or leave her with Lie?

[Deer] - It's your choice love

[Doc] Taps on the glass to get Lie's attention inside.

[Lie] Perks and looks at the glass- What is it Doc?

[Doc] It looks like Mix urgently needs me for something. Can you take care of Flux for a bit? Show her around and walk her home if need be?

[Lie] - Absolutely

[Doc] I'm off then, have fun guys. - Takes a bit of a leap off the roof and gallops on the air down the coast- Deerheart? Where is Mix?

[Deer] - Her home, do you want me to come along?

[Doc] Sure! I'll scoop you up if wait for me outside.

[Deer] - I'll be waiting

[Doc] Sweeps across the spawn with a gust of wind and sends the skeleton horses into a frenzy of whinnying. Xe stoops like a hawk and catches Deerheart in hir paws before hugging her close and doing a graceful spin over the top of the shrine. The sand swirls under hir as the desert shoots by below and xe lands lightly at the shore by Mix's house.

[Deer] - Oh, and Sky's egg hatched as well love

[Doc] Really? Lets ask to see it when the commotion is done. - bellows- Sky? Mix? Firebird? Flowey? Is anyone here?

*Vwoop

*Sky appears with a grunt, Liz is clinging to his back and peeking over his shoulder at them

[Sky] Yeah-- Are you here to see Mix?

[Doc] Aww cute baby dragon! Yes, Deerheart told me I was needed.

[Deer] Coos at Liz-

[Liz] Ix! *Snaps their toothless jaws at Deer playfully

[Sky] She keeps saying she feels something in her chest after what happened. She wanted you to take a look at it. I can take you down if you want? Or you can do that thing you did last time. *He offers his hand after a second, checking to make sure his gloves were on

[Doc] Sure. I'd prefer you tp us so we don't have to get all wet. - Xe shifts down, setting Deerheart lightly on the warm sand as xe shrinks. - Taking Sky's hand 

[Deer] Takes Sky's hand-

[Deer] Boops Liz's nose real quick-

*Liz nips at Deer just before they teleport

*This time they end up in the library and Sky quickly pulls his hand from Deer. He makes sure they're all here before heading over and down the steps to the stone area just before the steps to the bedroom. Mix is sitting on the floor sorting Shards into piles and periodically touching her chest with a look of discomfort

[Doc] You needed me Mix? Do you need to be drained again?

[Deer] Follows Doc-

[Mix] Oh! No, I don't think so? But It.. I.. *She puffs her cheeks a bit and looks unsure how to put what she's feeling into Words

[Liz] Ix. *Bounces down from Sky to waddle over to Mix, plopping right into the collection of shards and messing the groupings up

[Deer] - Oh Liz....- Kneels down to start organizing the shards again

[Doc] Kneels down beside her, - Are you in pain? Or is is a mental thing? I get anxiety too, I'll understand.

[Mix] It's not pain.. Um... I can feel something like, stuck here. *She points at her chest, around where the light that had been inside winked out.

[Mix] It's been bugging me since that final surge. I wanted to make sure it's nothing serious, y-yknow?

[Doc] Do you think you have kind of shrapnel? Or something glitched into your player skin?

[Deer] Looks at Mix worriedly-

*Mix shrugs a bit and lowers her hand to her lap

[Mix] I don't know. I've never felt it before now. That spot usually doesn't have much sense to it.

*Liz gums a cold shard and looks up at Sky as he taps his foot a bit

[Deer] - Come on Liz, give that here- She gently tugs at the shard

[Doc] Do you mind if I have a look?

[Mix] Not really, just don't poke anything that doesn't need to be.

[Doc] Okay, I won't touch - Xe makes a bit of statick and opens it over Mix's chest to see what's inside.

*The usual things are inside, although where she pointed is an organ that glows dully. Although what is probably making her uncomfortable are what look like a chipped Diamond and shards of gold that are stuck to the organ in different spots

*Sky bends down to help Deer get the shard from Liz

[Doc] You have bits of gems stuck in a rather odd looking organ. Are you sure you don't want them removed?

[Mix] Um.. Just the.. Gems? I think. Pretty sure the organs normal. *Twiddles her thumbs nervously

[Doc] I can do that - Xe pulls out a pair of small tweezers and a soup bowl and reaches for the first shard with the tips.

*The only thing the shard does is, well, nothing. But the diamond close to it sparks rather suddenly at the tweezers.

[Doc] watches the little sparks, - how interesting. Did that hurt at all?

[Mix] Did what hurt?

[Doc] I guess that answers my question. There's a little interference here- xe lets a shard drop into the bowl and reaches for another -

[Deer] Finally gets the ice shard out of Liz's mouth-

[Doc] Have you been near any explosions since this became a problem?

[Mix] No? I've mostly stayed home to rest, I think this is my third time out of bed?

*Again, it's the diamond that sparks while the shard does nothing.

[Doc] Goes after one of the diamond bits-

[Liz] Mmmm... *wiggles toward another shard to nom on

*Almost immediately it goes from small zaps to a full out electric shock at the tweezers. It seems almost.. angry? If an object ever could be.

[Deer] Starts gathering the shards- Now now, shards are not for nomming

[Doc] Oh, feisty. Well I'm not one to be deterred by a bit of electricity!- pulls on the bit-

*Mix lets out a startled, and somewhat pained noise

[Deer] - Mix?

*The diamond just keeps pumping out electricity.

[Doc] Is working the bit loose - just hold on Mix! - Hir hair is standing up a bit more then usual. - Just don't touch me!

[Mix] That hurts--

*The diamond pops loose, and an errant bit of electricity jumps from the organ before the absence is filled over

[Doc] I guess so, it really put up a fight. - Is examining the bit

*It's still leaking electricity, and it almost seems to form a shape around it. The diamond is missing a chunk in the corner, but is otherwise unremarkable.

[Doc] I wonder if... well I need the rest of the bits to see- Xe goes after the remaining stuck shards with determination.

*Without the diamond, the golden shards are easy to pluck out, as they do not put up the fight that it did

[Doc] Finishes up and tries to get a better feel for the extraneous organ.

*The diamond is slowly ceasing it's sparking

*The organ seems natural, for all intents and purposes. Without all the things stuck to it, it seems to be doing better, now glowing a soft green color that is racing up Mix's spine slowly where her glowing scar used to be.

[Mix] What are you doing?

[Doc] Just looking, I'm curious as to what this thing is connected too. It's glowing, but that's nearly normal for brine bits.

[Mix] It uh... It's like a.. Mmm... Magic organ, I guess? It's just sort of there. I can't for the life of me remember if.. I was ever told the real name.

[Doc] Smiles- Your pineal gland is in the wrong place Mix, but it's also much larger then most, so it's all good.

[Mix] Pineal.. Gland?

[Doc] Probably not literally, but on humans it's a tiny vestigial organ in the front part of their brains. It's associated with psychic activity.

[Doc] Xe closes up the hole and regards the bowl full of bits. - Now the question is, how did you end up with these in your chest?

*Mix leans forward to look at them, only to jerk back, both in shock, and as a tiny shock jumps from the diamond

[Mix] It... can't be...

[Doc] Puts a hand over the bowl so the spark dosen't get to her- What is it?

[Mix] I think... But it can't be...

*She is very unsure, tapping her hands together before reaching to the bowl

[Mix] Can I.. hold it?

[Mix] To check something.

[Doc] Sure, they are yours Mix - xe holds the bowl out to her-

[Deer] Is watching with interest, having completely forgotten about getting the shards away from Liz-

*Mix very gently scoops the diamond out of the bowl first, and it stops it's sparking immediately

[Mix] ... Huh.. *She turns it over in her hands and rubs her fingers along the broken, missing half thoughtfully

[Doc] Do you know someone else who can pixel pick? - reffering to the missing pixels from the diamond

[Mix] No.. But.. I know who's this was.. And.. I have a good idea who's those were.

*She sets it down and carefully gathers up the gold shards, looking at them with a surprisingly sad expression

[Mix] My Herobrine and Notch. But.. It doesn't explain why they were.. In me. Last I saw these they were where they were supposed to be.

[Doc] Did they have that kind of armor or something?

[Doc] If you wanted to keep at least the gold inside you I could fashion it into a heart and put it back.

[Mix] No it... These were in their chests. It's worked kind of as a focal point for their power, I guess. I don't know, I never asked. *She sets the shards down and arranges them into a crude bar, although it's clear there are a lot of pieces missing. Mix taps her chest, dead center over where the organ is beneath

[Mix] Right there. They said mine would.. uh.. grow in eventually. Whatever that means.

[Doc] Softly - I'm sorry Mix. Is there anything I can do? I'm not sure what they meant by that. But I can make the bits into anything small you might want.

[Mix] Well first.. I.. I want to check. The signature is familiar enough but.. Could you trace this? And find the rest? *She lifts the diamond back up and regards it a bit.

[Mix] I don't want to do anything unless I know the other parts can't be found. That way I'm not.. Jumping to conclusions.

[Doc] I can try, I mean... where would they be? Somewhere on this server? Or wherever you came from?

[Mix] I don't know. These pieces are here, but that's because they were.. in me.

*Mix looks at Sky after a few seconds, eyes narrowing a bit

*Sky looks kind of guilty

[Mix] I'd think they... would be where my seed was? Or uh... Neighboring it, I think. *Looks back at Doc

[Doc] I'll need to talk to Cp, he's much better at navigating out there then I am. Do you care if I take them? I'll keep them safe.

[Mix] Yes! I... *She hesitates a bit before nodding

[Mix] I'll come with, I don't want to let them out of my sight. Plus, I feel a lot better now.

[Doc] Okay. Maybe we can just tp to him. I'll call him - chat- Cp are you busy?

[CP] - A little, why?

[Doc] You know that program you wrote to find the dragon eggs? I need it altered a little bit to track a pair of player signatures. A NOTCH and a brine specifically.

[CP] - Are we killing the NOTCH?

[Doc] Probably not, they're Mix's missing relatives.

[CP] - OH COME ON!

[Doc] Sighs - Give me strength...

[Mix] -in chat- If you hurt him I will end you.

[Sky] -Softly- The worst she'll do is like... Punch him, softly. Probably.

[CP] - Yeah.... Riiiiiiiight

[Flowey] -In chat- whatever happened, i had nothing to do with it, i swear

[Doc] Cp.... I'm coming to you out of respect for your abilities. Could you please just help without demanding a blood price?

[CP] - Again, I'm a little busy

[Doc] What are you doing?

[CP] - ... None of your damn business

[Doc] Grins- You're playing with Stevie aren't you?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Liar....

[CP] - Not lying this time Doc

[Doc] Fiiine. I'll bother you later then. - Sorry Mix. Cp is up to his eyeballs in something.

[Mix] Alright, that's... Fine, I guess.

*Liz scuffles several shards under their body and curls up happily

[CP] Sighs as he turns his full attention back onto Stevie who's hitting the wooden sword in his hand with his own now unbreakable one- Remember Stevie, don't just swing wildly...

[Stevie] - Yes brother!

This message has been removed.

[Doc] I'll work on him tomorrow Mix and I'll get back to you once I've badgered him into agreeing. For now though I'm going to take Deerheart home. 

[Notch] finishes the last bit of the little house and wanders back toward the front door. Some noises get his attention and he creeps around the side of the house to peek around the corner.

[CP] Is holding a wooden sword while giving Stevie some basic instructions- Good, now try jabbing again

[Notch] Makes a little noise of suprise and smiles as he watches them

[Stevie] Is eagerly going at his brothers sword-

[Notch] Mumbles- Liar liar, Doc really does know you inside and out Cp. Heh.

[Stevie] Stumbles as he takes too big of a step forwards-

[CP] - Careful now, don't want to hurt yourself...

[Stevie] Spots Notch- Father!

[Notch] Waves sheepishly. - You two having fun?

[Stevie] - Uh huh! Brother's going over how to fight again with me!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Notch] Well your brother is a good teacher, I'm pretty sure he's the strongest fighter on this seed.

[Stevie] - Really?

[Notch] Well yes. Of course. The only creepypasta here I don't think he's beaten down is Splender, and despite his powers I doubt he'd be much in a swordfight.

[Stevie] - Woooooooow

[CP] Coughs a little- I think that's enough for today Stevie...

[Stevie] - Noooooo! I wanna keep going!

[Notch] I think you should trust your brother, you don't want to get tired and clumsy.

[Stevie] - But... But...- Huffs and crosses his arms while puffing out his cheeks

[Notch] No buts. To make the best use of a good teacher, you have to be a good student as well.

[Stevie] Continues to pout and sit on the ground-

[Notch] I'll just pick you up and take you inside the house myself if you act like that.

[Stevie] - No!

[Notch] No what? You think I can't?

[Stevie] Whines-

[Notch] Eyebrow raise- I think it's nap time if you're going to complain like that

[CP] Is just watching to see what will happen-

[Stevie] - NO! I'M NOT TIRED!

[Notch] But you're whining. That usually means tired with little kids.

[Stevie] - But I wanna continue practicing!

[Notch] Cp did you have something else to do? Or have you guys been at this for a while already?

[CP] Shrugs- I suppose we hadn't been at it too long...

[Notch] You know.... you could let him punch your bag for a bit. Kids love messy things.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Stevie] - Bag?

[Notch] Shrinks a little- what was that for?

[CP] - Just shut up- Starts walking away

[Notch] But Cp? - sighs sadly.

[Stevie] - Father? What bag?

[Notch] It's a special punching bar that.... well it's ful of liquid and it splatters on you when you punch it.

[Stevie] - Cool!

[Notch] Tell you what. So we don't make your brother mad by getting in his space, we'll go over to Doc's castle and use theirs. Is that okay?

[Stevie] - Okay!- He quickly stands up and takes Notch's hand

[Notch] Starts off down the long path to the shrine with Stevie beside him.


	144. Electric Suprise, Lie's Memories, SCP Discussion, GK Babysits

[Doc] Is trotting back with Deerheart and spots Cp grumbling along. - I wonder if he's really that pissed that I asked him to do something?

[CP] Kicks at a tree knocking out a few blocks-

[Doc] at Deerheart- Oh, it's one of those moods. At the risk of you getting in the crossfire, maybe you should head home without me, my love. - smootches her.

[Deer] - If your sure... I'll have some healing flowers ready, just in case

[Doc] Thank you love, hopefully it won't be nessesary. Be safe.

[Deer] - I should be telling you that

[Doc] I always bounce back eventually. Heh. It's Cp, anyway, it's not like I'm picking a fight with Slender, again.

[Deer] - Still...

[Doc] If it would make you feel better to just watch from a distance you can.

[Deer] - I think I will

[Doc] I'm a lucky critter to have such a nice mate- Stoops to let Deerheart down from hir shoulders.

[Deer] Slides off and kisses Doc on the nose-

[Doc] Blushes and purrs-

[Deer] Walks off a slight distance-

[Doc] Waits until she's hidden and creeps closer to Cp.

[CP] Still grumbling and kicking at stuff-

[Doc] Gallops towards him and headbutts a tree, the chunks go forward away from where Cp is standing-

[CP] - OH WHAT THE FUCK NOW!?

[Doc] Shakes hir head- whew! I saw you breaking things, I thought I'd join you.

[CP] Growls angrily-

[Doc] What? Me bashing my head into something usually makes you smile at least.

[CP] - Shut it

[Doc] Sits down at attention like a dog and just looks at him.

[CP] Grumbles- First Notch now this asshole

[Doc] Says nothing because Cp told hir to shut up.

[CP] Grumbling- Can't believe I got that relaxed around Stevie...

[Doc] Cocks hir head, xe's dying to say something but fighting the urge.

[CP] Continues to grumble-

[Doc] Explodes with hurried words- Why shouldn't you be relaxed around Stevie? He worships his perfect big brother.

[CP] Gets flustered- None of your business!- There's a brief partial memory of what they'd just been doing

[Doc] Oh! But that was a nice thing to do!

[CP] Stiffens-

[Doc] Goes back to attention, xe knows it's a delicate moment.

[CP] Catches ever so slightly on fire-

[Doc] Hurridly pats his hair out.

[CP] - Stop that

[Doc] Force of habit, I'll never get used to you being on fire. It looks like it should hurt abominably. Even GK doesn't do that and he was created in the Nether.

[CP] Growls- Must you interfere with everything?

[Doc] I can't help it any more then you can control your temper. I can't look at broken things and not act. It's part of my nature.

[CP - Just leave me the fuck alone

[Doc] Wilts- I just came to check on you because you're obviously mad. Don't be so rude. Anyone else would run away. 

[CP] Good!

[Doc] Hunkers close to the ground- You don't really want to be alone do you? You'll just stew with no one to yell at and make yourself feel miserable.

[CP] Glares=

[Doc] Innocent look-Are you sure you don't want a hug? 

[CP] Growls and goes to kick Doc in the balls, trying to give Doc a "shock" of his own-

[Doc] Stiffens as Cp's foot hits a very vulnerable spot, hir eye twitches and xe's very still for a moment before crumpling to the ground and convusing. Xe gives a rather tortured howl as the shock travels through hir, far stronger then the last time and reacts with hir normal current. Each twitch brings forth a spurt of sticky white liquid leaving the kinked up dragon laying in a puddle of hir own spunk. Xe's whimpering, they came but it also hurt like hell.

[CP] - Fuck no! No! You are not allowed to enjoy that!

[Deer] - Doc!?- She starts running towards her mate

[Doc] is crumpled up in pain with the wind knocked out of hir-

[Deer] reaches Doc and rubs their snout- Love? Are you okay? Please speak to me!

[Doc] Shifts back under her hands and is laying on the ground with a pained expression - oww...

[CP] - Good, you deserve that

[Doc] Why!? I didn't do anything to you - sniffles and curls against Deerheart

[CP] Narrows eyes- You're being annoying again, thats why

[Doc] And yet annoying is your code word for friend...

[Deer] Can't help but let out a small snort of laughter at the comment-

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] It was just a lucky shot anyway, if you hadn't been trying to fry me I probably wouldn't have reacted at all.

[CP] - I'll keep that in mind...

[Doc] Makes a sour face- I could hurt you too you know? I just choose not too. This might blow your mind but I actually have a few crumbs of respect for you, I wish it was mutual.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] I would think you of all people would refrain from going for someone's nuts anyway. I seem to recall you being quite tender in that area yourself

[Deer] - CP, why do you do this?

[CP] Stiffens at the memory-

[Doc] He's so used to suppressing his emotions he waits until he's wound up too tight to think straight and then explodes

[Deer] - But I assume it's better than before?

[Doc] He didn't try to cut my throat while I was down, so yes.

[CP] - That's because I only have a wooden sword on me...

[Doc] Shivers, they look rather stricken at his words- Cp...

[CP] - What? I didn't say I'd actually do it!

[Doc] Looks down sadly- yeah... Because you don't have the right tools. Cruel...

[CP] - Stop that, stop trying to guilt me

[Doc] Why would I? It's like trying squeeze blood from a stone.

[Deer] - CP, I have half a mind to tell Lie what you've done...

[Doc] hugs hir knees- She'll just turn him into a cat and then he'll have another reason to be angry with me.

[Deer] - Can I turn him into one?

[Doc] I... I don't know. I mean, the form is part of his code now and I think we've only scratched the surface of what you're capable of. Fuck, for all I know you could force transform me since my other shape is built in the same way.

[CP] - Let's not yet that...

[Deer] I'm tempted to...

[Doc] Love.... Now that I know where your powers come from, you can pretty much do anything you want and I would be all but powerless to stop you.

[Deer] - Yes, but you're my voice of reason...

[Doc] Then... Try it on me, and you'll know if it's possible.

[Deer] - But what should I change you into?

[Doc] oh, just see if you can trigger my dragon shape. I won't even look at what you're doing so you know I'm not humoring you - stares down at the soft grass hir fingers are tangled up in

[Deer] Places her hands on Doc's shoulders and begins concentrating. As her face twists in concentration, there are small ripples of Doc's dragon colors. With a small grunt of effort Doc suddenly springs into their dragon shape and Deer stumbles back in surprise-

[Doc] is a little dazed- I suspected as much, that was well done, especially for a first try.

[Deer] Wobbles- I feel very light headed now...

[Doc] But you did it, that's the important thing. That could be a crucial move if one the dragons is going berserk for some reason.

[Deer] - I suppose... Oh look, the ground wants to say hello- Falls to the ground into Doc's spunk

[Doc] Shit! Deerheart! -Xe scoops her up gently in hir paws and checks her over -

[CP] Snickers a little-

[Doc] is just licking hir mate clean - I'll remember that next time you pass out from exaustion Cp

[CP] - And how often does that happen?

[Doc] I guess it depends on whether you keep that sword close to you since you haven't learned to control the energy I gave you.

[CP] Stiffens once more-

[Doc] I think you forget you aren't the only one that can hurt people with words- Xe cradles Deerheart close to hir chest

[CP] - Shut it...

[Doc] So are you even going to try to control it? Or did you just give up?

[CP] - The thing's been doing weird things lately.... It'll attach itself for awhile and then fly off for a little while

[Doc] I take it you haven't tried following it? Maybe it's looking for something to mate with like the Gastly did?

[CP] - Why would it want to mate? There's nothing around that even looks like it?

[Doc] I don't know, it is a sort of animal. Maybe it's just bored because you never let it battle any other pokemons?

[CP] - I'd rather be the judge of where my sword goes rather than letting it decide by itself...

[Doc] But it wants to fight. They all do. Lost Silver would love to battle you. Make something out of that Shuppet too, I've seen what they become, it's nightmare fuel, and perfectly suits your style.

[CP] Groans-

[Doc] What? Go blow off some steam. I fail to see how ordering something to kick the crap out of something else would not make you smile

[Lie] Comes from the direction of the bar with Flux. She can see that something has happened- Oh now what!

[CP] - Because I'm not the one beating the crap out of something

[Doc] oh for fucks sake, just wield it then. It's a sword, go next door and slay some mobs on a wild seed.

[CP] - But humans are so much more fun to kill!

[Lie] - CP I did not just hear that!

[Flux] Is standing back, observing as usual-

[Lie] - Doc, do I want to know what happened this time?

[Doc] Cp kicked me in the nuts because he's immature

[Lie] Sighs and shakes her head a little- Really CP?

[CP] - They were pissin me off!

[Flux] Notices Deer- Is everything alright with her?

[Doc] She's asleep. The good news is that we found out Deerheart can force a transformation on anyone who has a second shape. She did it perfectly on the first try but passed out right after.

[Flux] - Her energy is low?

[Doc] Yes, I guess so. Her hearts and food bar seem to be at normal levels

[Flux] - I see, I would expect then that plants may grow a bit more slowly while her energy is low

[Doc] Should I do anything specific to help? Or does she just need to rest?

[Flux] - Rest alone should be enough

[Lie] Rubs the bridge of her nose in an attempt to keep her headache over CP's actions at bay- Sometimes CP I really wish I could slap you

[Doc] Then I'll just watch over her like I always do - Xe sits back on hir haunches so Xe can hold hir lover on hir belly more easily

[Doc] you could always do what normal human women do? No sex if he doesn't behave.

[Lie] - No, he's used to me holding out anyways...

[Doc] Why would you hold out? I thought he was good in bed? He's got the anatomy for it.

[CP] - She still gets super flustered and nervous

[Doc] Lie? I mean I know he's physically stronger then you, but is there another issue here?

[Lie] - Er, well, uh no...- Starts getting really flustered and her voice gets quieter

[CP] Motions towards Lie- This is what happens

[Doc] Lie? You know... I mean I know you like sex... If you want some touchie wine you're welcome to it, we always have plenty at my house.

[Lie] Embarressed squeak-

[CP] - Don't get me wrong, coming up with ways to encourage and convince her can be fun, especially when I can watch her squirm

[Doc] is already wiggling hir claws and sending a chat to Steve to take a few bottles and leave them in Lies mudroom trunk

[Lie] - CP NOT HELPING!

[Doc] I guess if you're okay with that Lie? I mean, I'm not going to tolerate people being forced into anything sexual against their wills.

[Lie] - I know, and I know it always takes some convincing on my end. I really don't know why I'm like this though...

[Doc] Well... You guys are sharing parts of your minds, have you asked Cp to see if you've repressed any early memories?

[Lie] - Noooooo, I highly doubt I have any repressed memories though...

This message has been removed.

[CP] - Smile is actually pretty good at finding those...

[Doc] The dog? Wait... Does he use them to give people personalized nightmares or something?

[CP] - No, he just personally haunts people's dreams. But he likes digging around

[CP] - Although his victim does already have to be asleep, and it surprisingly doesn't work if I'm the one who tells them to sleep

[Doc] I'm having a rather unpleasant thought Lie... have there been any odd deaths in your immediate family? Prior to Cp kidnapping you?

[Lie] - Not that I can remember... Although there were many near deaths with my brother... Why?

[Doc] I'm wondering if you had some kind of early brush with a creepypasta at a tender age and that somehow made you acceptable as a creepypastas mate.

[CP] - I'm guessing you're thinking of this because of Aven?

[Doc] No, Aven makes perfect sense. Aven is half creepypasta herself. I'm thinking it because touching someone who is afraid and trying to escape is a good way to scare them even more. It's also a traumatic enough occurance that it could be blocked out entirely if you were very young. It would be a good reason for your aversion to being touched in general.

[CP] - Splender would be able to tell...

[Doc] But would he have looked? And if Slender knew, I doubt he would say.

[CP] - Splender can look, it's an ability all Slender beings have. They can look into the minds of others, mess up their memories or erase them completely

[Doc] I know he can, but I could look down in the water over there and count the squids too. I'm not going too, but I could.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake Doc, I'm saying we can go there now and he can check for us!

[Doc] Oh, okay. - Xe shuffles around for a minute and just decides to stump along on hir hind legs to keep a hold of Deerheart. - Lead on.

[CP] Darts over to Lie and picks her up and carries her while flying-

[Flux] - Is just standing there being left behind. With a shrug she decides to go observe Stevie

[Doc] Checks to see if Flux is following - Flux? You can come with us. 

[Flux] - Ah, no, that's alright, I'll be fine here

[CP] Just keeps flying with lie-

[Doc] Okay, you be safe and come home when you're done okay?

[Flux] - I will

[Doc] Follows under Cp -

[Splender] Is playing outside with Sally while EJ grumbles in the doorway-

[Doc] Walks up a bit awkwardly and settles down near them before laying Deerheart on hir coils - Hey Splender, Sally. [Doesn't see Ej]

[Splender] - Doc! Hello!

[Sally] - Hi!

[CP] - Splender, we need you to do something...

[Splender] - Oh? What is it?

[Doc] I have a theory Splender, and you may be the key to disproving or proving it. Can you look in Lie's mind and see if she had any encounters or close calls with creepypastas before Cp grabbed her?

[Splender] - Perhaps, but didn't you say some of her memories were removed by a god?

[Doc] Yes, but he only took her good memories. Somehow I think if it's causing the problem I'm investigating, I don't think it will be a nice memory. It may have been created at a very young age and repressed entirely in her adult mind.

[Splender] - I see, well I'll take a look. Do you mind Miss Lie? I will need a direct connection to your mind...

[Lie] - Oh, uh, sure...- CP sets her down and she stands in front of Splender.

[Splender] Reaches forwards and touches the sides of Lie's head before focusing his power. Lie starts to feel very fuzzy and light headed as a soft buzz fills her mind-

[CP] Shifts nervously-

[EJ] Creeps a bit closer in interest-

[Splender] After several moments pulls away from Lie with a slight growl-

[CP] Darts forwards to catch Lie as her legs give out from under her-

[Doc] Notices Ej belatedly and gives him a calculating look before hugging Deerheart closer

[Doc] What was the noise for Splender? Was it something bad?

[Splender] - It was a not very distinct memory, but she did encounter a pasta in the past, my brother Offender

[Doc] Shudders in disgust - somehow I suspected as much. Cp now at least you can put a name to the source of some of your frustrations.

[Splender] - It wasn't directed at her specifically, but she witnessed him taking a victim

[Doc] Somehow I think even that could be traumatic. I exchanged less then five words with the guy and it made me want to aggressively scrub myself with lava.

[Splender] - It was brief, as she and her mother passed an alley way, he was down it

[Doc] Grimaces- I just hate rape, it's such a horrible thing to do to someone.

[Splender] - I know... And she was so young in witnessing it, but I also saw that she got off feelings from her brother

[Doc] Always best to trust your instincts. And there's always the chance that Insanity briefly saw something in her that it wanted and subtly guided Cp to choose her.

[CP] Growls darkly at the thought-

[Doc] Ironic that she'd grow to be a light that burns what was seeking to consume her.

[Splender] - She what?

[Doc] You saw what she did with your brother Slender. The angel that stole Lj's box for us also gave her a gift, the white, purging fire that protected her.

[Splender] - Oh, I think I remember that, but I was more focused on brother...

[Doc] That's understandable. - Is still side-eyeing Ej.

[Splender] - Doc? What's wrong?

[Doc] My own mate is low on energy and passed out, I'm just... paranoid...

[Splender] Spots EJ- Ah, I see. EJ, why don't you go get something for our guests to drink?

[EJ] - Why me?

[Splender] - EJ... Do it...

[Doc] I'm good, thank you though.

[Splender] - Are you sure?

[Doc] Is holding a position more fitting for Endrea's body shape, and Deerheart is just visible next to hir haunches, partly covered with hir tail fluff. - He doesn't have to serve me, it only gives him more reason to dislike me. Just as long as he stays at a respectful distance while Deerheart is down.

[Splender] - Okay, I'm just trying to be polite

[Doc] Relaxes a little- Okay, I'm just... it's been a tough day. I'm a bit stressed out.

[Splender] Gives a small pulse of happy energy in Doc's direction-

[Doc] Feels it wash over hir like a bit of smoke and breathes it in. - Thank you. Can we do anything for Lie? Or is she just disoriented from you being in her head? And will she remember what she saw when she comes around?

[Splender] - Do you think she should remember? I left it as it was...

[Doc] I don't know. I don't think I should make that decision. Remembering might only give her nightmares. Maybe we should just tell her the gist with very few details and see what she wants to do?

[Splender] - You are the doctor, I'll trust your judgement

[Doc] She deserves to know. But seeing it again first-hand will be up to her.

[CP] Has Lie curled in his arms, protectively hunched over her-

[Doc] Is long enough in the neck to lay hir head down in front of them, and whisper- Lie?

[Lie] Hums a little and curls into CP-

[Doc] Lie,are you awake? I need to talk to you.

[Lie] - Give me a bit more time, ead still feels really staticky...

[Doc] Do you want one of my healing potions?

[Lie] - No, I should be fine in a few minutes...

[Doc] Ah, that's good.

[Sally] Tugs on Splender's legs- Splendy? When can I go home?

[Splender] Looks down- When your papa Splendy says it's okay sweety

[Doc] Have you gotten a chance to play with the village kids yet Sally?

[Sally] Nods- Uh huh!

[Doc] Are you getting bored, or is it just a little homesickness?

[Sally] Shifts a little- I wanna be home, but I know the SCP is a bunch of big meanies

[Doc] Yeah, I don't like them either. They tried to arrest me and Lie once. Just for being digital. 

[Splender] - They're like that, they want to contain what they don't understand, and most of the time they have good reason to, most will just kill and are brainless. Some are just odd, and those that are useful or harmless are allowed to wander their facilities. Those that require a more... fresh kind of food are fed death row inmates

[Doc] Good gods... I still plan on avoiding them at all costs. I'm nobodies lab rat.

[Splender] - The digital pasta's are our best weapon against them, mostly because there's a sentient yet murderous computer in one of the compounds which they can communicate with

[Doc] Their very own pet GLADOS. Wonderful. Ugh.

[Splender] - It's a very old computer. But enough about them, they are certainly downers

[Doc] Heh, too bad we couldn't trick some of the more malevolent NOTCH AI's into picking a fight with their computer. Cp's could certainly give them a headache. 

[Doc] Although.... I'm having a devious thought, maybe someone should stop me.

[Deer] Is still out of it-

[Doc] I could gift their computer a copy of Minecraft with some of Cp's code traces on a saved seed and see if I can trick Cp's NOTCH into it. That could start some fireworks...

[CP] - Would it give me a chance to kill that bastard?

[Doc] You might get to sit back and watch the SCP's computer rip him apart. Failing that, the computer might hurt him badly enough for you to finish the job. And if he damages their computer, all the better for us as well.

[CP] - Doc, that computer is our way in if one of us gets captured, we don't want to destroy it

[Doc] You do realize that anyone I've fixed can escape from anywhere by killing themselves right? They'd respawn here.

[CP] - It's not a actual entity though, it's literally a nineties style computer

[Doc] REALLY? What an antique. Haha, and it's sentient? That's like the plot of a bad 80's movie.

[CP] - Yeah well, remember Y2K? It was the source of that and almost succeeded if the SCP hadn't gotten to it

[Doc] Why don't they just unplug it? Wait nevermind. This is humans we're talking about. 

[CP] - Because it's of interest to them and can observe it

[Doc] Oh, well. It's probably too shitty to run Minecraft then anyway. It's a fun thought though.

[Doc] I am going to help you with your NOTCH Cp. I just need something I'm currently missing to pull it off. At least you're safe in the meantime, and you know the truth about him now. 

[CP] That shuts CP up real fast-

[Doc] Actually that raises a question as well. Splender? Would you be willing to help Cp in a fight? Your blasts are super painful to us digital types and it wouldn't be on this seed so you'd be free to wreck it up.

[Splender] - Fighting isn't really my thing...

[CP] - He won't fight unless he gets pissed off

[Doc] Oh, well, the NOTCH in question did try to delete Cp, nearly ripping him apart. It also tricked him into thinking his own father betrayed him. It turned his brother against him and hurt his actual father so greviously that he died just as Cp was reunited with him. Any chance you have a taste for revenge at least? This NOTCH is a real monster in game, but you might be able to just blow him to bits. 

[Splender] Starts tearing up- That's so sad!

[Doc] Gives him a gentle nuzzle. Xe speaks quietly - I know. That's why I put up with Cp's crap. I know he's been hurt so badly, everything is all bottled up and ready to explode. And he's no match for the one who hurt him. It's like Offenders rapes, the power that was taken from him is something that's not easily regained. 

[Splender] Is openly sobbing now-

[Doc] Gathers Splender next to hir and curls around him and Deerheart- Shhhh.

[EJ] - Great, he's not gonna stop for hours now

[Doc] Then I'll stay right here with him until he's done.

[EJ] - Oh joy

[Lie] - Wha... What happened?

[Doc] I told him specifically what happened to Cp because of his NOTCH.

[Lie] - Oh... Okay, did you guys find anything in my memories?

[Doc] Yeeees... and I don't think you'll be happy about it. Splender left it buried but he told me what it was.

[Lie] - Oh....

[Doc] It's up to you if you want to be told.

[Lie] - I... I don't know...

[Doc] Then I will simply say that your hang-up with being touched is justified and leave it at that.

[Lie] - Oh... Okay...- Snuggles closer to CP's warmth

[BEN] Keeps cooing at Hyrule as he carries his son-

[gem] -is carrying aven who is sleeping and eddy and Edward-

[BEN] - This still seems so surreal...

[gem] having a baby with someone you love more then anything?

[BEN] - Yeah...

[gem] I guess anyone could say that about something they never expected to happen.

[BEN] - Yeah, but we never had babies at the manor...

[gem] well now your a dad. you and aven make a great couple.

[BEN] Offers Hyrule is finger-

[gem] you know there are a lot of things at this point seem to surreal for me as well.

[BEN] - Like what?

[gem] eddy and Edward being alive, seeing aven again after she died, being here with so many amazing and nice people I could go on about all the little things I never thought would happen but did.

[BEN] - I guess the same could be said of me, I've been surrounded by nothing but death for so long, and yet here I've made a life

[gem] would you say it's better or not?

[BEN] - I... I suppose better?

[gem] I can't wait for hyrule to me older I can see you and aven teaching him videogames and playing with him outside.

[BEN] - I wonder if he'll end up with any of my powers...

[gem] maybe, after all he has you and aven's eyes.

[BEN] - Yeah, he does... Heh, I get the feeling we'll be playing Zelda's lullabye to him a lot

[gem] -giggles at the cute thought-

-There's a swoosh of wings from above and Gk comes level with them. - 

[GK] Out for a bit of flying Gem? Whaa! Hey! Is that the new tot?

[BEN] - Shush! You'll make him cry!

[GK] Oh! Sorry man. Geeze that's a tiny little thing.

[gem] I would love to but I should at lest get aven home first.

[BEN] Is now fussing over the baby-

[hyrule] -is crying it's clear his tears are made of blood-

[BEN] - Shhh, shh, It's okay... Daddy's here

[Gk] I was just gonna trail you. With Endrea busy the skies are pretty empty. Whoah! Is he okay? That looks like blood!

[BEN] - Yeah, my tears are blood as well so I'm not too worried...

[gem] so are aven's so I would say it's normal

[aven] -starts so stir in her sleep-

[Gk] Oh, okay. Weird.

[GK] Aven looks out of it. Did the kid not just pop in like a Testificate?

[gem] yes it did but she had pain first.

[Gk] That's rough. Eggs are where it's at. Speaking of such, Doc gave me three of them cased to walk. I feel like I'm carrying time bombs.

[gem] mine hatched and scared ben with a squirt of water.

[Gk] Water?! What the nether kind of Ender dragon likes water?

[BEN] - A horrible one

[gem] we found it in a end filled with water and mermaid Enderman so a water based one.

[Gk] Just laughs- Well I guess some variety is nice at least. I was kinda feeling like a freak with all the regular dragons around.

[BEN] Is rocking Hyrule back and forth-

[Gk] I wonder if the little guy will be scared of water too?

[hyrule] -has clamed down the blood tears have left streaks-

[BEN] - We will keep him away from all water

[BEN] Wipes away the tears-

[Gk] You gotta keep his ass clean BEN, he'll get sick if you let him be dirty.

[gem] maybe he wont be scared?

[Gk] Gonna be a bitch to take care of if he is.

[BEN] Whines a little- No water

[Gk] Ah, chill out

[gem] I will help bathe him so you wont have to deal with water.

[BEN] Growls a little- Ours

[Gk] Ha! Gem is second best babysitter!

[BEN] Is holding Hyrule very protectively-

[gem] aw protective daddy.

[GK] Not even if she bathes the baby so you guys can go bang BEN?

[BEN] Hisses-

[Gk] Well Lah-de-dah.

[gem] ben calm down because if I don't bathe him you and aven are going to have to give him lava baths.

[BEN] - Nooo! No bathes!

[gem] hyrule needs baths to stay healthy

[BEN] - But... But...

[Gk] mischevious- And so do you Dirty Dan.

[BEN] - I do not!

[GK] does a happy little roll in the air as he laughs.

[gem] do I have to drag you down to the lava bathroom?

[GK] Wiggles his hooves in obvious griefer glee.

[BEN] - Nuuuuuuu!

[gem] I bet aven will take one with you if we wake her up.

[Gk] Hawt. Hahah

[gem] in both temperature and sexiness.

[BEN] - I am not letting go of Hyrule...

[gem] you could put him in the cradle.

[BEN] - No

[GK] Is just watching with interest. - He's like a daddy dragon. Not gonna let go of that little one.

[gem] -looks at ben- you can't hold him forever.

[aven] -finally wakes up enough but is still very groggy- what's going on?

[BEN] - They're trying to tell us to bathe

[Gk] Headed home in your friends arms new mama

[gem] in lava not water.

[aven] yea I guess I am but ben it's not that bad to be in lava it's not water at least.

[BEN] - But it still feels liquidy!

[aven] it feels more like puddy then liquid.

[BEN] Still whining-

[aven] do you want to be in there with you?

[BEN] - How about we don't bathe at all?

[aven] how about we do.

[BEN] - But somebody has to watch the baby!

[aven] gem can do it.

[Gk] I can do it

[BEN] - But... But... But...

[aven] no butts except yours and mine in the tub. I trust these two can handle hyrule.

[GK] Hell to the yeah.

[BEN] Long whine-

[aven] -gem puts her down and she walk over to ben- you can whine all you want but we are still going to take a bath.

[BEN] - Not if I don't hand the baby over...

[gem] -hands aven a stack of fire resistance potions and a stack of magma creams-

[aven] -take them they holds her arms out- please give me hyrule.

[GK] Lands lightly with a little clop of hooves

[BEN] - Ah, but...- Is struggling for another excuse

[aven] I am not letting you out of this one.

[BEN] With a dejected sigh he hands Hyrule over-

[aven] -take hyrule before handing him off to gem who takes him with care-

[gem] ready to baby sit GK?

[Gk] Peeks over Gems shoulder to look at the baby. -yep. 

[aven] -takes ben's hand and starts to tug him to the lava bathroom-

[Gk] He can't run, bite or throw fireballs, how hard can it be?

[BEN] Whimpers-

[gem] -starts to walk to ben and aven's house to bring hyrule to.-

[Gk] Oh, I gotta change don't I? You're going inside?

[gem] well yea what is hyrule going to live outside?

[Gk] Feh, we're just babysitting for a little while. And it's a nice day. Eh, whatever.

[Gk] Shrinks down to his human body, he's far shorter then Gem with a sour frown and an unkempt goatee - Being human sucks.

[gem] is it because you are small or because you rather be a dragon?

[Gk] Follows her- I'd rather be a dragon. I'm missing my wings and tail and my neck feels way too short. Having nubby fingers isn't much of a consolation.

[gem] -has the baby stuff set up in ben and aven's house and is visible as they enter-

[Gk] Lots fuzzy stuff in here. - Pokes a stuffed animal-

[gem] -places hyrule in the crib- many soft things for baby hyrule.

[Gk] Makes a little grunt - Peeps really hooked you guys up with everything. Markus and them must have cleaned out a whole shop in the outside world for all this.

[gem] -looks around- they must of went to one small shop then.

[BEN] Is getting harder and harder to get towards the lava bath-

[aven] -is pulling him- I will get you into the bath with me if it's the last thing I do.

[BEN] - NOOOOOO!- Is growing stiff as a defense mechanism

[aven] -kisses ben on the lips to try and get him to relax-

[BEN] Does relax some-

[aven] -uses the opportunity to get him down the stairs to the room connected to the lava bathroom and the pokemon's rooms-

[BEN] Whimpers and whines-

[Gk] I hear whining. hehe

[gem] most likely ben.

[Gk] Is looking for a chair and ends up trying to lean on the wall instead. He yelps as he falls trhough the hidden opening. - DAMMIT

[gem] -looks over to where gk was- holy shit are you ok?

[Gk] Ow. I just fell. Dumb ass painting...

[gem] -goes thought the painting then down the ladder to where gk is- well this is new

[Gk] What? You didn't know this was here? It's your house.

[gem] aven must of hallowed out the tree it was solid when I built it.

[Gk] Well don't leave the baby, you poke around, I'll go back up to the top

[gem] ok I see what even is this.

-the room's walls have many chest going up it the chest are filled with thing like drops, tools, ores, and other things. it's clearly a large storage room-

[gem] -head back up- I think it's just a large storage room that explains where all of her mining ores go.

[GK] Why hide it? Is she scared of griefers?

[gem] it might just be that tree houses unless they are huge don't get more storage. she could also just like to keep this stuff safe when we were both human we had to deal with a lot of greifers when we played minecraft.

[Gk] Ah, lucky for you guys the griefers around here are mostly lazy fucks like me.

[gem] I think the last time we played together was nothing you would do or anyone it wasn't prank level it was pure evil.

[Gk] Why? What hapened?

[gem] at least one person came into a little town aven, me and a few other had took everything killed all the animals destroyed all our houses poured lava everywhere and the only supplies we had left was the ones we hide in the ground which was luckily our best stuff.

[Gk] Grumbles- You don't know how I used to be....

[gem] well true I don't but I know now you wouldn't do something like that.

[Gk] Oh hell no. Even if I wanted too I wouldn't. Not gonna shit in my own nest. I got a sweet deal here. And humans don't piss me off as much as they used too.

[gem] -offers hyrule one of the stuffed bears-

[hyrule] -grabs it's arm-

[Gk] He's got some details doesn't he? Itty little fingers.

[gem] I wonder if he will grow to be taller then ben and aven.

[Gk] I think we aint gonna find out for a while. You guys mature slow don't ya? Slower then Endrea did at least.

[gem] with the way he was born I wouldn't be surprised with a rapid growth.

[Gk] Those eyes are definetly interesting. And I wonder... since BEN is carrying the antivirus program for Insanity, I bet his kid might have it too.

[gem] i think he could being how something over wrote their dna to produce those eyes.

[Gk] Yeah, this will be interesting. I wonder is Slenderbutt will have a coniption fit when he finds out he's got a grand-kid?

[gem] i don't think ben doesn't even want him to know.

[Gk] Yeah, but somehow I think he's gonna know anyway. That Ej jerk will tattle I'm sure.

[gem] i don't think any of us will give hyrule up with out a fight.

[Gk] Give up nothing. I don't think the bastard will try and take him away. Just infect him. And it might not even be possible

[BEN] Has firmly planted his feet at the edge of the tub and is refusing to move-

[aven] -has left ben there so she can get out of her clothes and get a fire resistance potion before chugging it and then hitting him with a splash one and trying to lightly pull ben in-

[BEN] Very quietly- Nuuuuuuu...

[aven] -tries to get him to come in with the promise of boobs-

[BEN] Really wants to follow but is hesitating-

[aven] come on ben just you and me. Get in here before I get you in here myself.

[BEN] Leans as far over as he can to touch Aven without getting in the lava-

[aven] -backs up so she is against the far wall so he can touch her at all- if you want it come get it.

[BEN] - But it feels to liquidy!

[aven] -tries to quickly reach over and yank him in-

[BEN] Yelps as Aven grabs him and pulls him in. He's immediately trying to get out-

[aven] -trys to hold him in a hug so he can't- ben forget everything else just focuses on me.

[BEN] Long whine-

[aven] -tries to move his face so she is facing her only her- just look at me.

[BEN] Is whimpering-

[aven] -is getting lava in their hair-

[BEN] Is very tense and ready to bolt-

[aven] -kisses him-

[BEN] Whimpers into the kiss but does press a bit closer-

[aven] -doesn't break the kiss as she tries to get them both clean-

[BEN] Presses closer as he whines and nips at Aven's lip-

[aven] -manages to finish getting the both clean then pulls them out of the tub-

[BEN] Forgets the kiss and bolts dor the main room-

[aven] -gets dressed then follows ben then starts to drag him up stairs- lets go check on gk, gem, and hyrule.

[BEN] - OUR KID!- Tries running while Aven is still holding him

[aven] -loses his hand as he runs go get hyrule-

[Gk] Is just sitting on a block watching Hyrule wiggle around in his crib.

[BEN] - HYRULE!

[Gk] grins- Wrong game ding dong-

[gem] -giggles and makes air quotes on save- ben is the hero of time come to save hyrule.

[BEN] - Oh shut it!

[Gk] Is snorting with laughter - He's certainly enthusiastic

[aven] -catches up and kisses ben on the cheek before getting hyrule out of his crib- thank you two for watching him

[Gk] Hey, no prob. This is easy shit.

[gem] I think ben will be more of the one to look after being his over protective parent thing he has going on.


	145. Flux Reflects, A Suprising Tail

[Flux] - Is standing at the edge of the house just watching Stevie and Notch-

[Stevie] Having returned from playing with Doc's punching bag, he's got blood splattered all over him-

[Notch] You are an absolute mess! But I guess if you're going run around and get muddy anyway you can take a bath before you go to bed.

[Stevie] - Okay! Can I go play with my sword now?

[Notch] I thought Cp had it?

[Stevie] Shakes his head- No, I have mine, he has one he just made so we... So we could practice

[Notch] Oh, that was nice of him. Yeah I guess you can, just don't run with it, and stay where I can see you.

[Stevie] - Okay- Immediately starts running with it

[Flux] Can't help but giggle a little-

[Notch] Chases after him - No! I said don't run!

[Flux] Exerts some of her magic to create a safety field around Stevie-

[Notch] Stops short and catches sight of her, - Oh! Hey Flux! Thank you! - He's suddenly feeling a bit tatty in his old brown shirt and fixes his hair unconciously.

[Flux] - It was nothing, he used to do things like this all the time and I protected him like this

[Notch] He's a scamp to be sure. It never fails to impress me how patient Cp is with him since adults seem to drive him nuts quite quickly

[Flux] - Children are what he has the most good experience with

[Notch] Got lost staring at her and is now making a rather stupid doe-eyed face.

[Flux] Doesn't notice as she watches Stevie- I think I will be sad...

[Notch] Sad? What, huh?

[Flux] - This is how I am used to viewing Stevie, seeing him as an adult, a form he was never supposed to have, well, it will sadden me

[Notch] But Flux, he fell in love as an adult. Alexis misses him terribly. He doesn't even remember anything they shared.

[Flux] Shifts and sighs sadly- Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I won't still be sad...

[Notch] Kids gotta grow up. I know it's bittersweet. At least you don't have to watch them age and die here.

[Flux] - Perhaps not age, but I believe my NOTCH proved that death is possible...

[Notch] Possible, but not probable. I think if Doc had gotten there sooner, he could have been saved.

[Flux] - All of you speak so highly of this Doctor of yours...

[Notch] Whispers - Flux, xe brought someone back from the dead. It's a special kind of determination, like a madness that's gone so far and around that it looks like sanity again. Mountains crumble before that kind of person.

[Flux] - Such power, and yet they restrain themselves so easily...

[Notch] shivers a bit, - I wonder what they were like before they found their purpose. I'm glad the creepypastas didn't find them then.

[Flux] - The creepypastas?

[Notch] The mansion full of murderous monsters that took Cp in and healed him after the NOTCH broke him.They bathed him in Insanity and turned him to their cause.

[Flux] - I see, that must be why he seams so different... But what of the entity which prevented me from reaching him when he was being separated?

[Notch] What, you mean you tried to save him in that moment and something stopped you?

[Flux] - Yes, precisely, but there was something already there, preventing me from doing so...

[Notch] Suddenly goes very red in the face- THAT BITCH! - he sputters angrily.

[Flux] - Excuse me?- She is confused

[Notch] I KNEW IT! - He's pacing in place- oh gods... I have to tell him this. He's going to blow a gasket.

[Stevie] From a small ways away- Father said a bad word!

[Flux] - Who are we telling what?

[Notch] Starts typing in the chat- Cp?! Are you there?

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake WHAT NOW!?

[Notch] Cp... I don't know how to put this delicately... I'm talking to Flux... and she just dropped a bomb on me

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Notch] Cp, she says she tried to save you when the NOTCH AI was deleting you, but Insanity blocked her from getting to you!

[Notch] The bitch let you get hurt on purpose!

[CP] Aloud- What?

[Doc] Looks up from trying to comfort Splender- Huh? You okay Cp?

[CP] - Notch is trying to tell me stuff but I'm a little confused...

[Doc] Reads the chat- What the fuck?! - Xe snarls angrilly- I can't say I'm really suprised

[Notch] I wonder if Insanity had some part in the NOTCH AI coming up with their little plan in the first place?

[CP] - If she did then wouldn't that NOTCH be found by the other pasta's?

[Doc] I don't know, can she influence people without posessing them fully?

[CP] - I have no idea, most humans she tries to give her power to end up in mental hospitals because they can't handle it...

[Flux] - Notch? Is everything okay?

[Doc] But a NOTCH AI is digital and when know digital beings can survive under it.

[Notch] Lets out a long breath and wipes his eyes- I'm just really upset. I thought I knew how far Insanity had gone to keep Cp in her clutches already, but this... And you had to watch helplessly while that was done to him... I...

[Flux] Hesitates but reaches out to place a hand on Notch's shoulder- I know, I had no idea what was happening to him. When he first came back I was so happy as he tried to go back to his brother... And then they fought and killed...

[Notch] Covers her hand with his own - I'm so sorry Flux, it's all so terrible-weeps a bit

[Doc] Cp... I've been meaning to ask you this anyway. Do you want to carry the Insanity removing virus? BEN is going to be busy with his new kid and LJ has retreated to his box to repair his circus anyway. Plus it seems like I've already purged any of the pastas that might try to run up and hug you uninvited. If the NOTCH is carrying Insanity you could give him quite a nasty suprise the next time he tries to lay a finger on you.

[CP] - You just want me to punch everyone I can, don't you...

[Flux] Smiles a little- This is why you remind me so much of my NOTCH... You care for them just as he did

[Notch] I never really thought much about having a family of my own, but I feel like... here's a little hole where I fit. You know?

[Doc] That's up to you. Depending on how you use it it could make a ton of work for me all at once. And you love to punch people.

[Stevie] Comes back over- Father? Why are you crying?

[Notch] Scoops Stevie up and hugs him- I was just talking with Flux and remembered something that made me sad. It's nothing for you to worry about.

[CP] Is wavering on what he wants to do-

[Stevie] - Don't cry! I'm here!

[Notch] Wipes his eyes and holds Stevie close- I know. I love you kiddo.

[Stevie] Hugs Notch-

[Flux] Smiles at the sight-

[CP] - Fine, give me the code

[Doc] I'll have to get up and go get it. That code is dangerous so I keep it stored in a specific block in the house. Give Splender a bit to compose himself and I'll go.

[CP] - There's no rush

[Doc] Gives Splender a gentle nuzzle with hir snout - Just let it all out. -Xe tries to give him some good energy.

[Splender] Still sobbing-

[Doc] softly- I can't believe you're related to Slender, you guys couldn't be more different.

[Splender] - He does have his moments though

[Doc] I know he cares about his family. I saw how he was when Sally was suffering.

[Splender] - He'd move heaven and earth to get to any of us if we needed it

[EJ] - He's bailed all of us out many times before

[Doc] Well I didn't say he was some kind of horrific irredeemable monster, but his personal values don't align that well with mine, and he doesn't consider me anything special to him. Plus when I trusted him, he tried to backstab me. You can't blame me for being a bit bitter and mistrustful

[Splender] - Brother was stressed... Plus when he's stressed he tends to listen to her a bit more...

[Doc] Somehow I think he's going to be even more stressed when these two get back. I swear I wasn't going to mess with EJ and then he had to go and fight with BEN. I swear the ONE time I try to do something for the sake of diplomacy...

[Splender] - I understand...

[Doc] Thank you, I just have this sense of impending doom. Like I'm going to get my ass kicked at the least

[Splender] - I'll do my best to protect you

[Doc] I know. And I appreciate it very much, but I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your brother.

[Splender] - Oh it happens every few hundred years, were overdue for another big arguement

[Doc] Good grief Splender, what was the last one about?

[Splender] Seemingly blushes- Well... I may have had a large hand in reducing his prey for some time... And I may have thrown glitter all over his room...

[Doc] Laughs- Old sourpuss! I love glitter.

[Splender] - I still feel bad about it... Trender worked really hard to get us to make up...

[Doc] Awww. How did he finally manage that?

[Splender] - He and Offender locked us in a room for four days straight until brother was more angry at them than me...

[Doc] That's actually pretty funny, if you want someone to talk a problem out. I'm curious about Trender anyway, though I think he'd give me an earful over my clothes. And TLOT and him would certainly butt heads.

[Splender] - Actually, he'd probably see it as a challenge to make what you're already wearing fashionable

[Doc] How in the world...? Maybe on Halloween! That's a crazy thought isn't it? 

[Splender] - You'd be surprised

[Doc] Ah, well they do say fashion is cyclical. I've spent a decent amount of time watching YouTube videos from the 1980s, I would have fit in decently then. I just have to be patient huh?

[Splender] Giggles a little-

[Doc] Grins- Does he give you trouble over your rainbow polka dots?

[Splender] - Never! He's the one who made it for me!

[Doc] Aw, that's awesome. Well he does good work, I know Sweet Alex had a bit of trouble tailoring that kigi to your frame. I've got it on good authority that Enderbro had to wear it while she pinned it a few times. 

[Splender] Giggles some more- It's really funny watching him chase down Offender trying to get him to wear pants

[Doc] I only saw him sitting down, I take it he wears a flasher coat?

[Splender] - Usually

[Doc] Quietly - Feeling a bit better now?

[Splender] Nods-

[Doc] Could I get you give Deerheart a bit of a nudge since she's right next to you? She's been out cold for a while and I'm starting to worry about her.

[Splender] - Sure- Gives Deer a happy energy nudge

[Doc] Is watching -

[Deer] Moves a little in her sleep, humming happily and curling into Doc with a nuzzle-

[Doc] Well at least she's not having nightmares or something. She looks like such a delicate little faun, smiling innocently like that.

[Splender] - She is very pretty

[Doc] Grins - But not to be underestimated either. I've licked her daintly little hooves while on my knees more then once. I'm still reeling from what Flux told us.

[Splender] - What information?

[Doc] She told us who my mysterious mate really is.

[Splender] - Ooooh! What's that?

[Doc] The physical emanation of everything around us. The water, the air, the grass, the stone, lava and gems below. The server created her from the raw materials of the land.... for me. I'm humbled.

[Splender] - Like a fairy tail!

[Doc] Yes, I guess so, and I made it even more so by giving her non-human parts. I love her so much, it kinda scares me.

[Splender] - Like a pasta and their mate

[Doc] Is quiet for a long moment - The last time my hearts were broken... I almost died. You can't blame me for being afraid.

[Splender] - I've seen what can happen when a pasta losses their nature... They become mindless, fighting until they die. There is no reasoning with them at all

[Doc] Brines can just... fade away. We are glitches after all. It's possible to unravel your own code because you just don't want to exist anymore.

[Splender] - You're making me sad again!

[Doc] Shakes hir head - I'm sorry. She makes me very, very happy. And I'm glad to know that's what she is because I've been worried about her. As much as I piss people off I don't want her to get hurt because of it. It's the reason I made her a dragon shape too. It's good to be big and tough sometimes. 

[Splender] - I see...

[Doc] It also proved another of my theories. I may not be able to force people into a smaller form like TLOT did to Cp, but I can give someone a second shape as long as it's big enough for their current body to fit inside of it. So for example; I could make you a mammoth shape, but not a cat.

[Splender] - Wooooow

[Doc] Starts to snicker- Actually I'm just going to roll that thought around and enjoy it for a sec. Can you imagine your brothers face if there was suddenly a huge polka dot mammoth on top of his desk?

[Splender] Starts laughing really hard-

[Doc] Also laughing - I'm unmotivated, but I do have a bit of griefer in me all the same.

[CP] - Well this is getting boring, I'm leaving

[Doc] Wait! I actually have a question for you!

[CP] Groans- Now what!?

[Doc] What would happen if you took a spawn egg out into the real world and clicked it open?

[CP] - A more realistic version of them comes out, they'd look like my mobs

[Doc] Have you ever used that as a distraction while running from the SCP? I would. 

[CP] Growls darkly- I would never do that to a mob. Besides, that's would be more information for them to use against us

[Doc] No! Not the intelligent ones! Like cows, or pigs. Though a mooshroom would certainly have them scratching their heads.

[CP] - They could still gather data from them, so no

[Doc] Okay, okay, but the important question is; would the spawned thing persist? Is that a shortcut from digital to irl?

[CP] - What are you talking about?

[Doc] For example, I go out with two spawn eggs, I spawn a cow and something that dosen't belong out there normally, like an Endermite. Does that mean that I now have both things in the flesh and high res until they age and die normally? Or does the cow stay real and the endermite fade away because it has no physical counterpart outside?

[CP] - They exist as they do in game, until they are killed

[Doc] Really? That's interesting... though I bet some of the mobs are horrifying in high res.

[CP] - You can go look at mine if your really interested

[Doc] Well I saw Giselle and Winston and a bunch of your pig guys. No biggie. But I'm thinking a high res Enderman or a creeper wouldn't be too nice to meet in a dark alley.

[CP] - Again, you can go look if you want

[Doc] I'll just... tag along next time you go out. I could use some practice navigating in the null space anyway.

[CP] - Whatever

[Doc] I still need you to help me with that program for Mix you know....

[CP] - What program?

[Doc] Oh, she needs something similar to what we used to find the eggs, just readjust what it's supposed to look for. She has a bunch of gold and diamond shards she wants traced to their home seed.

[CP] - Can't you just do that?

[Doc] It's your program. I could axe my way into it and spend an afternoon fiddling with it, or you could just change the parameters for me and get on with your day. I'm sure it wouldn't take you more then a few minutes and I'd kind of prefer you went with us anyway. I have a bad feeling about where she wants to go. She may not like what she finds. If she finds anything at all.

[CP] - Fiiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Sweetly- Thank you Cp.

[Doc] But I do think you should take Lie home for now.

[CP] Starts walking off with Lie-

[Doc] Brushes hir tail fluff softly across hir mates neck.

[Deer] Twitches in her sleep-

[Doc] Giggles softly- So when will Ej be ungrounded Splender?

[Splender] - Within a few days if he behaves

[Doc] It's already been a week, hasn't it? It's not really his fault Markus picked a fight with him. 

[Splender] - But he knew better, he is a guest, he shouldn't have done it at all

[Doc] I hate to say it, but he was defending himself.

[Splender] - He stepped in when I was trying to discover what was happening. It would have ended peacefully had he not intruded

[Doc] Okay. It's your call. I'm certainly not ungrateful to you for keeping him from murdering anyone. But I did promise to spawn some mobs for him to examine/fight while he was here. It's the least I can do.

[Splender] - I understand

[Doc] Turns to the other doctor - Sorry Ej, I tried. It's up to your guardian.

[EJ] - I don't need your fucking help

[Doc] Wilts a little, kinda hunkering down in the grass. - Geeze you guys are hard on my self-esteem.

[Splender] - No! Don't be sad!

[Doc] I'm not sad. I kind of expect Ej to hate my guts.

[Splender] - If you say so...

[Sally] Is idly dancing around-

[Doc] It's more of an 'I don't want to fight' reaction. I do have some animal traits in this shape.

[Splender] - Weren't you going to get some code for CP?

[Doc] Well, he went home, and I'm pretty much stuck until Deerheart wakes up. I don't want to leave her alone since I know her energy is low.

[Splender] - Then take her home, we'll be fine here

[Doc] I guess I can just bridal carry her into the house. I don't want to pick her up in my mouth when she's sleeping. I'll get drool on her clothes and possibly give her bad dreams. Can you hold her up so she doesn't flop on the ground when I shift back? 

[Splender] - Absolutely!- He reaches over with a couple of tendrils and picks Deer up

[Doc] Thank you - Xe rolls sideways to get clear of Splender and shifts. Xe gets to hir feet, dusting off hir coat and reaches out for hir mate-

[Splender] Gently hands Deer over-

[Doc] Takes her and holds her close, resting hir forehead against Deerheart's. Xe feels the woman's antlers curl and brush against the plume of hir hair like vines seeking a foothold. -I love you so much- Xe whispers. Xe nods to Splender and starts walking back towards the castle as the sun slips redly down against the horizon.

[Flux] Is keeping an eye on Notch after his small outburst-

[Deer] Groans as she finally sits up the next morning in her and Doc's bed, her head is pounding as she holds it-

[Doc] Is half-dressed and fussing around in a trunk - Oh! You're awake! You slept for a long time. How do you feel?

[Deer] - Like my head was slammed into something very hard...

[Doc] Oh, let me get you something for it. - Opens a different box and moves the bottles inside around with a bevy of clinking - For what it's worth that was still impressive. I don't even know how you managed to force me to change shape like that.

[Deer] - I'm not sure myself...

[Doc] Offers her a slightly fizzy healing potion- Well, I still think we haven't even scratched the surface of what you're actually capable of. I think it's something you and Flux need to discuss. Since she's the expert.

[Deer] - True, but she always seems so stiff and... Distant...

[Doc] Looks a little sad - She's used to being alone. I don't know why Cp's Notch hid her from them. She wanted to be like a mother and watch over them.

[Deer] - Well have you asked her?

[Doc] I didn't want to ask right then, she misses her NOTCH badly and I didn't want to keep bringing it up.

[Deer] - Good point, but she does seem to have an interest in our Notch~

[Doc] It's rather funny watching him fuss with his new hair and old clothes when she shows up.

[Deer] Giggles a little- I'm sure he doesn't know what to do with himself

[Doc] And poor Steffan... I thought he'd die of embarassment

[Deer] Finally notices the potion and takes it- Do you think he has a chance?

[Doc] I think Markus has a better chance, he's more mature, and Stevie already looks up to him.

[Deer] Drinks the potion- true, poor Steffan

[Doc] He's obsessed with a girl that married someone else a long time ago. I don't think he'll ever succeed with anyone until he can let that go.

[Deer] - I see, well at least he has Bro- She stands and stretches a little- Shall we go see about some food?

[Doc] Sure, let me finish getting dressed. - Plops down on the edge of the bed to pull hir socks and boots on

[Deer] Pounces on Doc from behind while their distracted with their shoes-

[Doc] Is pounced and falls over - whoah! Someone woke up with renewed energy!

[Deer] Purrs a little- And a playful spirit~

[Doc] Is it now? - Xe reaches up and runs hir bare fingers through Deerhearts hair, the long panes are warm and soft as the hair clings in grassy strands. - It's funny, I've always said you were my world. I was more right then I realized.

[Deer] - True, but you are absolutely mine

[Doc] Lays back submissively - trully. Especially since you can literally make me an animal. I'm suprised Cp wasn't laughing his ass off at me.

[Deer] Crawls on top of Doc- He seemed a bit... Preoccupied

[Doc] Ah, he might come back at me with it when he's calmed down. - Runs gentle hands over her breasts and cups her chin to kiss her-

[Deer] Happily moves into the kiss, her own hand starting to ghost own Doc's side-

[Doc] Uses one hand to curl around her shoulders and another to finger around the base of one antler, hir hand moves with the tinest jerk as xe takes a little breath- that's new...

[Deer] - What is love?

[Doc] I can feel your pulse in the base of your antler, it's probably a side effect of you getting the hang of wiggling them around. Since it wasn't a replacement like the hand I made for Cp, I guess it took longer for your body to figure out what to do with them.

[Deer] - Oh, I see...- She leans closer and nips at Doc's neck

[Doc] You don't get it, it means I can do with them what I can do to your neck- xe reaches up and puts a hand around the bases of each of her antlers and massages them, varying the amount of blood that's allowed to flow.

[Deer] Gasps a little and whimpers a little-

[Doc] Goes a bit harder, pinching and rubbing - Gods that feels good in my hands, all warm and smooth and muscly, reminds me of something else. - eyebrow waggle-

[Deer] - Well perhaps something else should come out to play?

[Doc] Up to you my dear, you're on top.

[Deer] Her hand travels down to rest over Doc's crotch- So which way are we going today love?

[Doc] Male at the moment, though my nips are still sensitive from the previous days gender.

[Deer] - Good- Her hand begins rubbing against Doc's crotch, teasing through the fabric of their pants as her other hand presses against Doc's chest

[Doc] Hums as xe is touched, hir hands creeping up under Deerheart's thin shirt to fondle her.

[Deer] Her breath hitches as she feels Doc's hands travel upwards and she presses herself a bit closer to her mate-

[Doc] Moves to scratch lightly down her back with one hand and then push her pants down a bit

[Deer] Wiggles a little, trying to help Doc get her pants down farther-

[Doc] Seeks out her muff and rubs a finger on her clit.

[Deer] Yelps a little, not expecting Doc to move quite so quickly and tries to pull away a little-

[Doc] Twists up her shirt in hir other hand holding her close as she's played with.

[Deer] - Ah! D-Doc!

[Doc] I think you should come up here for a bit. Give me a chance to warm you up. - Xe licks at hir lips eagarly

[Deer] - Perhaps you should catch your prey first~- She slips out of her shirt and darts to the other side of the bed with a mischievous giggle

[Doc] Sheds hir clothes and crawls up on the other side of the bed- Ah, I have to catch you to get a taste of you eh? - Xe makes a playful swipe to grab her.

[Deer] Giggles some more as she moves just out of reach, only to forget her pants are still around her legs and she trips and falls onto the bed-

[Doc] Tries to nab her- 

[Deer] Squeaks and tries to scrabble away-

[Doc] Wiggles to pounce and suddenly loses hir balance as well, falling the floor beside the bed- What the fuck?

[Deer] - Love?

[Doc] Well that's awkward. - Xe stands up and turns sideways. Xe now has hir usual dragon tail in a smaller form protruding from hir rear. - I guess my codes a little scrambled this morning.

[Deer] Reaches out and strokes Doc's tail- A dragon in disguise? In my bed?

[Doc] Shivers plesantly- I am what I am. And sometimes a little bit more.

[Deer] - But how ferocious is this dragon?

[Doc] Me? I guess it depends on what catches my eye... I could be pretty tenacious when I see something I want. - Xe gives Deerheart a lusty look and lets hir tongue slip forked from between hir lips.

[Deer] Shivers a little in anticipation- And what does this dragon want?

[Doc] I think I like the taste of fair maidens... - the tail in Deerhearts grip only betrays hir movement by seconds as xe scuttles back onto the bed, leaving her mate holding only the fluffy tip as she's pounced on.

[Deer] Yelps as she's pressed into the bed- Oh no! Whatever shall I do?

[Doc] Be the vessel for my lust, maiden fair! - Xe deleves between her legs, lifting her hooves high and licking at her warm opening before snaking a lot of overlong tongue inside.

[Deer] Shivers as her hands reach forwards to run their fingers through Doc's hair-

[Doc] Crackles with statick as though hir spirals were part of hir human form. The light dances over Deerheart's fingers and plays in hir hair. There's a warm, wet noise as xe licks at Deerheart's insides

[Deer] Moans as she feels Doc's tongue going deeper-

[Doc] Seeks out the tenderest spots and presses against them, xe's fully hard and rubbing a bit against the sheets with a needy whimper.

[Deer] - Doc please, oh gods I need so much more!

[Doc] Pats the bed with one hand and comes up with hir belt. Xe wraps it around hir mate, trapping her arms against her. Xe pulls back to roll Deerheart onto her side

[Deer] - Ah, love...

[Doc] Playfully swats her rump with the whippy fluff of hir tail.

[Deer] Yelps and jumps a little-

[Doc] Chuckles - Just having a bit of fun, don't worry, I'll give you what you want.- Xe bellies up behind her, holding both her legs togeather in one hand and off to one side before nuzzling the warm head of hir cock in between Deerheart's legs

[Deer] Moans appreciatively-

[Doc] I'm the kind of dragon who collects pleasant moments. - Xe happily stuffs Deerheart full of cock and wiggles around to get her situated.

[Deer] Groans as she feels herself being filled and tries to press herself back onto Doc even more-

[Doc] Uses hir tail to hook under the belt and pulls hir lover closer on the other side with one hand before begining to piston into her. She's hot and tight and so wonderfully slick. Xe's so happy xe doesn't even realize what a silly, lovestruck face xe's making.

[Deer] Moans and squirms a little from pleasure, she shifts her arms wanting to get one free so she can touch Doc-

[Doc] Takes the hand closer to hir and grasps it as xe fucks her more vigorusly.

[Deer] - Oh gods Doc! Please, I want you... So badly... Please.... Harder

[Doc] Anything for you. - Xe throws off a few sparks and changes to slower, harder strokes, making her shake with each imact.

[Deer] Cries out in ecstasy at each thrust, her mind awhirl with pleasure-

[Doc] Gives a throaty growl, lifting her higher to make sure she's getting every pixel of length xe has to offer.

[Deer] Her cries grow higher in pitch before reaching the peak of it's crescendo as she comes, her fluids spilling out around Doc-

[Doc] Is purring as the bit of warmth flows over hir, xe leans over her and changes their position a little so Deerhearts nearly up on her shoulders against the bed, her legs spread wide as Doc pumps her up and down

[Deer] - Ah! Doooooc~

[Doc] Goes for a full on evil laugh as xe releases, hir tail thumping against the bed as xe cums and jerks against hir mate -

[Deer] Moans happily as she feels every inch of her being filled-

[Doc] Makes some extra movements to stir what xe's released, trying to push it deeper and plug Deerheart for a few moments before xe starts to relax.

[Deer] Trembles as another orgasm goes through her-

[Doc] Drags her closer with a squish, happily squeezing her ass as she squims helplessly.

[Deer] - Mmmm, Doc...

[Doc] Peppers her with kisses and gives her a rather lovestruck grin.

[Deer] Kisses Doc full on the lips, savoring the taste of her mate-

[Doc] Enjoys the taste of her as well, using one hand to undo the belt buckle and free her arms.

[Deer] Her arm immediately move to encircle Doc-

[Doc] Grasps her as well and rolls down beside her laying hir tail over Deerhearts waist and wagging the tip happily

[Deer] - Oh love, that was amazing...

[Doc] Grins - You're always amazing.

[Deer] Hums as she snuggles closer to Doc- You more so

[Doc] Cuddles her, - you flatter me so.

[Deer] - Because you deserve it

[Doc] Makes a happy squeak - It's always something around here, I'm so grateful to have you. You're just too perfect.

[Deer] - Well, I was made for you

[Doc] Still reeling over that too. It makes me feel incredibly special.

[Deer] - Because you are

[Doc] Is blushing now and nuzzles into her hair - I always wanted to give this whole world a hug.

[Deer] - Well now you can do more than that

[Doc] Yep, I can lick down in the bushes and get a reaction too! - Chuckles

[Deer] Giggles as well- I think we've strayed from our original goal of food love

-There's a buzzing noise from the steps- 

[Doc] It looks like I need to feed the animals too.... can you give me a hand for a moment?

[Deer] - Sure, but only if you let me up

[Doc] Of course, -xe stands up and waits for Deerheart to rise as well.

[Deer] Stands and doesn't bother with her clothes-

[Doc] Xe turns hir back to Deerheart and swishes hir tail against the floor. -Can you help me with this? I'll have to push up against the wall otherwise. It's not supposed to be out in this shape so I need to fold it back in. Just grab the middle part and bend it straight up against my back.

[Deer] - Absolutely- She grips Doc's tail and starts straightening it

[Doc] Winces as there's a cracking noise from the base of hir spine. The tail crinkles up and folds against hir back with a series of clicks until the fluffy tip lays down into hir hair, and the entirity of it melts into hir and fades away.

[Deer] - Better?

[Doc] Ow.... Not better, but as it should be. I don't feel like knocking things off the shelves in the house, nor do I want to cut a hole in my pants.

[Deer] - Speaking of pants...

[Doc] Are you implying I should hurry to gird my loins? Or asking where yours landed?

[Deer] - Well it's not that I don't mind the view, but I do know you don't like to advertise which way your swinging

[Doc] Oh! I had no intention of going out naked. I am going to go downstairs and rinse off first though.

-Buuuuuuz!-

[Doc] I'll hurry!

[Deer] - Alright, I'll start on the animals for you

[Doc] Thank you. You're a peach. Hey... speaking of such? Did you ever try the ones I brought from Okami? They're in the trunk by the kitchen fridge. I'll happily split one with you.

[Deer] - Once you're cleaned up, sure

[Doc] Be right back then- Slides down the ladder and dashes the few steps across the open floor to hop into the water trough beside Deerheart's sugarcanes.

[Galvantula] Is peeking in the room from the ceiling of the staircase

[Deer] Gives the Galvantula some berries before going to get a peach-

[Galvantula] Happy buzz and moves out of the way. 

[Goomy] Is dozing at the top of the steps and wibbles to warn her of a little slime on the floor

[LH] Mew?

[Deer] - Hang on, hang on

[Shaymin] Is on the kitchen table, nibbling at the cake in the center.

[LH] Sashays her hooves

[Deer] takes the peach into her inventory and goes up the stairs to feed all the other animals- LH move

[LH] Stubbornly keeps bumping against her

[Deer] Trips and falls because of LH-

[Shaymin] Nearly gets squished

[Goomy] Small noise of alarm from halfway down the stairs

[Deer] - Ow... LH!

[Doc] Is clean and dressed and heading up

[Deer] Pushes herself back up- Bad cat!

[LH] Mew!

[Galvantula] Is still blocking the steps but moves as Doc comes up from the bedroom

[Deer] - You're going to be fed last now LH

[LH] Pouts-

[Doc] Is petting the Galvantula

[Deer] - Oh, there you are love

[Doc] I just came up, everyone that could came running since we slept in, huh?

[Deer] - Yes, and some are being annoying

[Doc] Oh? Who- 

-Before xe can finish hir thought there's a sound like someone blowing a raspberry and the big Gastly zips through the wall with a huge grin and shoots up towards the top of the vine room with their little ones clinking chains like a trail of chicks behind them.-

[Deer] - Awww... Oh, and LH

[Doc] He's a little hellion. I'm not suprised. It's what I get for naming him after a griefer.

[Deer] - He made me trip and fall

[Doc] Bad cat! 

[LH] Immediatly presses himself against the floor-

[Deer] Shall we finish feeding the animals and feed ourselves?

[Doc] Well TLOT and Steve will do the caged ones downstairs, If you get the charged creepers and the bats, I'll feed the chickens and your Mudsdale and then we can both get the few living horses in the indoor pen.

[Deer] - On it


	146. A Visit From Jeff, Kittybrine Returns

[Jeff] After yelling at BEN to open a damn way in has stumbled onto the server on his butt at spawn- Stupid fucking asshole

[Smile] Perks up-

[liu] was that jeff?

[Smile] Barks and takes off running-

[liu] -is doing his best tp keep up with smile but is falling behind slightly-

[Smile] Spots Jeff at spawn and puts on another burst of speed, barreling into his owner-

[Jeff] - Oof, Smile!

[liu] -catches up huffing an puffing-

[Jeff] Is wrestling with Smile a bit-

[liu] hey jeff how have you been?

[Jeff] Scowls at Liu- None of your damn business

[liu] awe come on jeff I miss seeing you.

[Jeff] - Whatever, do you know where the fuck Splender is?

[liu] he should be at his house.

[Jeff] - Great, I have to go to that barf spectacle

[Doc] Notes Jeff re-entering the server and races for the spawn to make sure he didn't bring anyone else back in. Xe stays in hir human form and crouches behind a tree to watch them from afar.

[liu] I heard in chat ben had his kid.

[Jeff] - Wait, what? How the fuck?

[liu] yea his mate had the baby

[Jeff] - Mate? I think you're going crazy, BEN is a dork, who would ever want to be his mate?

[liu] have you never met aven and gem? aven is his mate.

[Doc] Allows hirself a little chuckle at Jeff's confusion

[Jeff] - THE FUCK?

[Doc] Pffft!

[liu] I think they said the baby was named hyrule.

[Jeff] - Whatever, I need to deliver a message to Splender and then take Smile out, the SCP is trying to hide somewgere in the woods, so we need Smile to sniff them out... And Seriously? Now I know you're bluffing

[liu] what no aven was pregnant for awhile.

[Jeff] - Yeah right, starts heading for Splender's place with Smile happily at his side

[Doc] Follows quietly-

[liu] -following- I bet splender will confirm it.

[Jeff] - Yeah right

[Splender] Is playing with Sally outside-

[Sally] - Jeff!- She runs for him and jumps into his arms as he picks her up

[liu] hey splendor didn't aven and ben have a baby?

[Jeff] - Hey kiddo

[Splender] - Of course, you saw, didn't you?

[Jeff] - Yeah, still not believing you

[liu] this is why I asked jeff doesn't believe me.

[Splender] - Well we can always go visit

[Jeff] - No time, Slendy sends his apologies about how long this is taking, but the SCP is being more tenacious than usual. I was ordered to get Smile to sniff them out

[Splender] - I see, any estimate on how much longer this may take?

[aven] -is just coming to splendors house she is pushing the baby carriage with hyrule in it.-

[BEN] Is floating along beside them-

[Jeff] - No estimate yet, no

[Splender] - Hmmmm, Oh! Aven! Hello dear!

[aven] hello splendor I thought you would like to see hyrule because when he was born you couldn't stay.

[Splender] Squeals-

[Jeff] - No

[aven] -picks hyrule up out of the carriage and brings him over to splendor- isn't he just the cutest.

[Splender] - So adorable!

[Jeff] Rolls his eyes-

[Smile] Walks around Aven trying to sniff the baby-

[liu] I told you they had a baby

[BEN] - Jeff, dude! Glad to see you made it through the portal

[Jeff] - Fuck you asshole

[aven] don't swear around hyrule.

[Jeff] - Fuck you too bitch

[aven] -makes a growl as her voice spills to hers and the second ben voice- do not test me do not swear in front of hyrule.

[Jeff] - Does it look like I fucking care?

[BEN] - Uh, Jeff?

[aven] -water for the ocean start to creep closer to jeff she want to drown him- do not test me

[Jeff] - Bitch I'm not scared of you

[aven] -water is now up to jeff's neck and is creeping closer to covering jeff's head- oh you should be.

[Jeff] Grins and darts forward making a small motion at Smile who barks loudly and snaps at Aven-

[aven] -water start to swell everywhere except around her and ben and rising fast she hasn't lost concentration she is just panicking now trying to defend her ben and hyrule from everything-

[BEN] Darts forwards to block Jeff, turning into his more adult form-

[aven] -the bubble the is surrounding ben is now surrounding jeff too but the water is rising the whole shore-

[Splender] Has teleported on top of his house with Sally-

[Smile] Is happily doggy paddling around-

[aven] -just the small area where everyone was standing is under serval blocks of water everywhere else is untouched including splendors house she can't make it any deeper-

[BEN] He and Jeff are tousling now-

[aven] -isn't even looking up she is holding hyrule carefully and watching him. it seems both sides of her are talking separately to hyrule despite how quite her ben half normally is.-

[BEN] Is being distracted by his fear of water- Uh, Aven? Can we tone down the water?

[aven] -the bubble gets bigger around ben and a path opens between them she is not ready to let the water down she is still over worried for their safety-

[BEN] Ends up punching Jeff in the face-

[Jeff] - Fucker!

[BEN] - Dude, you're only making this worse!

[aven] -after hearing the curse tries to close the water on jeff but not hurt or get close to ben-

[BEN] Shrieks a little and darts away from the water-

[aven] -closes the water on jeff-

[Jeff] Holds his breath for as long as he can-

[aven] -is trying to force the water though is nose and into his lungs-

[BEN] - Um, Aven? Could we, you know, not kill my best friend?

[aven] -reluctantly lets go of jeff-

[Jeff] Coughs and sputters for a bit-

[liu] -is out side the water farther in shore and talking to him self- what is going on over there.

[Smile] Trots over to Liu soaking wet-

This message has been removed.

[liu] -pets smile dog-

[Smile] Shakes, spraying Liu with water-

[liu] -steps back covering his face laughing-

[Smile] Barks and whacks Liu with his tail-

[liu] -falls over still laughing- well now i'm all wet as well.

[BEN] Goes over and kisses Aven's cheek- Thank you for not killing my best friend

[aven] -uses one of her arms to pull ben closer and closes the tunnel between them and jeff her ben half is the only one who seems to talk- I do not trust him after his lack of respect to us trying to keep hyrule well and a good kid.

[BEN] Chuckles a little- Yes i know he's an ass, but he will help defend Hyrule. He just likes to cuss... A lot...

[aven] ben you do realize me and you do not get to talk often I am the ben that is part of aven she is a little panicked right now she told me to watch after you and hyrule.

[BEN] - There's no need for her to be panicked. I know my partner, and yes he's an asshole, but he will defend what he considered family, no matter what

[aven] I guess the suddenness of jeff and smile while she had hyrule was what panicked her she is calming down much more.

[BEN] - Yeah it takes awhile to get used to how he and Smile work together

[aven] -the water seems to be rapidly lowering-

[BEN] Relaxes more as the water goes away-

[aven] -the water is now gone and walks over to the carriage which she kept dry with a small bubble and puts hyrule in before falling on her butt out of over use of her powers-

[BEN] Darts forward to catch her-

[aven] -hugs ben- I think I need to rest once we get home

[BEN] - Absolutely. Do you want to go now?

[aven] that sound like a good idea.

[BEN] - Okay, climb onto my back, I'll push Hyrule

[aven] -smile and climbs on to bens back- your so good to me.

[liu] -is petting smile-

[Jeff] - Oi! I still need a way back to the manor!

[BEN] - Go ask CP!

[liu] shall we go see if we can find cp jeff?

[Jeff] - Fine, come on Smile

[Smile] Barks and trips up next to Jeff-

[liu] -is ready to follow- do you think he will be at his house?

[Jeff] -Who the fuck knows

[liu] well where are we going to check first? -pulls out a steak form his innovatory and starts eating since his food bars where low-

[Smile] Makes a beeline for Liu since he has the food-

[liu] -pulls out a second one for smile and hold it out for him-

[Smile] Eagerly grabs it and chews on it-

[Jeff] - How the hell should I know where to start looking?

[liu] well I would assume out of the place on the server doc's house because people gather there, the bar because it has food and drinks, and his house because it's his house.

[Jeff] - I tried burning that place down

[liu] of course you did so which one do you want to check first?

[Jeff] - Which one is closest?

[liu] doc's house but it's also the biggest.

[Jeff] Groans-

[liu] I guess you can say the farthest is the smallest and the closest one is the biggest.

[Smile] Nudges against Jeff-

[Jeff] - Oh well I'm an idiot... Smile, go sniff him out

[Smile] Yawns and lays down-

[Jeff] - You asshole

[liu] I have more steak if you sniff him out for us

[Smile] Seems to be considering it-

[liu] I have five steaks

[Smile] Tail thumps against the ground-

[liu] if you find us cp they are all for you.

[Smile] Whines as he debates if he wants to be an asshole or not-

[liu] I might even have some other meat on me like two rabbits and three pork.

[Smile] With a huff he stands up and starts sniffing the air-

[Jeff] - Seriously!? You'll listen to him but not me?!

[liu] the benefits of keeping food on me helps.

[Jeff] Growls in annoyance before following Smile-

[liu] -following jeff and smile-

[Smile] Is leading them around the village by Stevie's house-

[liu] -looks at the village as they pass-

[Smile] Becomes distracted by a chicken-

[liu] smile do you know where cp is yet?

[Smile] Is chasing the chicken-

[liu] I guess if we can't find cp i'll just have to eat all this meat.

[Smile] Looks back at the brothers-

[liu] hey jeff do you want any since we can't find cp?

[Jeff] - Shut up, I don't need your charity

[liu] -takes out a steak-

[Jeff] Scowls and keeps on walking, whistling for Smile to come-

[liu] -makes and upset groan because his plan failed while following-

-Lies house is coming into view-

[liu] It is a nice house isn't it jeff?

[Jeff] - It's a whores house

[liu] it would more be a party animal house with all the animals.

[Jeff] - Nope, CP's wife is a whore

[liu] since when?

[Jeff] - Since always

[liu] she doesn't seem like one at all though.

[willow] -seeing smile she gets closer to him-

[Smile] Barks loudly at Willow-

[willow] -falls over on her back from the loud bark-

[Jeff] Scouts in amusement before jumping aside to about Endrea as she lands- Oh, hey Endrea

[willow] -pats smile's leg with her little foot-

[Endrea] Looms over them- What are you doing here?

[liu] looking for cp.

[Endrea] - He is resting with his mate

[liu] jeff needs a way home and ben is busy with hyrule.

[Endrea] - I believe Splender knows how to open a way now as well...- She pulls Willow closer to herself

[willow] -tries to get back to smile-

[Jeff] - You have to be fucking kidding me...

[liu] wait didn't in chat splendor has to watch eyeless jack and sally?

[Endrea] - Currently? Yes

[liu] who else besides ben cp and splendor can take jeff back.

[Endrea] - Perhaps Silver?

[liu] talk about a wild goose chase

[Jeff] Groans- Now where do we have to go?

[liu] I am going to assume silver is at doc's because I have never seen a house for him.

[willow] -is trying to get past endrea to see jeff-

[Endrea] - Willow no

[willow] -makes little wines as she still tries to get to jeff-

[Smile] Is rolling in the mud-

[willow] -follows smile by rolling in the grass-

[Endrea] Can't help but laugh a little-

[willow] -is rolling back and forth in the grass-

[oak] -has managed to get to jeff's pants and is now gumming them-

[Endrea] - Oak!

[oak] -jump a little but keeps gumming-

-A pop sounds as mew appears and zooms around the group.

[willow] -tries to get to mew but can't keep up and ends up staying in place watching the mew-

[Mew] Mew? -glides around Willow before trying to land on Jeff's head-

[willow] -is now trying to get to mew so is leaning on jeff-

[Jeff] Being super angry, goes to kick Oak-

[Endrea] Lunges forwards and bites Jeff, breaking his leg-

[oak and willow] -wobbly scurries away from jeff not liking the sound of the broken bone-

[Jeff] - FUCK!

[liu] Jeff are you ok?!

[Jeff] - Does it look like I'm okay!? I have a dragon biting my leg!

[liu] we should get you to doc.

[Endrea] Has her wings protectively over Willow and Oak-

[Doc] Is pacing around on the porch outside of BENs old room talking on hir carrot phone. Xe closes it with a wet click and sighs heavily. Irritated because xe lost sight of Jeff at the very least.

[Mew] Mew! -glides off-

[Jeff] - Fuck Endrea! Let go!

[Doc] Xe flops down under the giant mushroom and leans back, watching two of the chomplies play in the eaves above hir

[liu] please let go of jeff endrea.

[Endrea] Growls and continues to bite until she is sure the babies are far enough away-

[willow and oak] -just scurry under endera's tail-

-Mew bonks off an object and lands on the ground by Doc-

[Doc] Oh, hello. Haven't seen you in a few days. I think I have a fish here... - pulls one out of hir inventory and offers it.

-Mew latches onto it and grabs Doc's hand, trying to pull them while nomming the fish-

[Doc] Whoah! Don't take my hand too! - Gets up

-Mew is persistent, to say the least-

[Jeff] manages to balance on one leg, scowling and gritting his teeth against the pain-

[Doc] Follows Mew curiously-

-Jeff's leg is currently rather mangled and bloody-

-Mew is trying to lead Doc to Jeff-

[liu] -liu is completely worried and panicking slightly-

[Jeff] - Fucking dragon...

[Doc] Follows the Mew across the spawn - Where's your buddy anyway? I haven't seen Glitchy around in a while.

[Mew] Mewwww.... -Gives a vague gesture around-

[Doc] Smiles - I thought you were psychic? You don't want to talk to me? Technically I'm a trainer too. Though I've only got two pokemon. Three if you count the mama Gastly, but she just kinda lives wild in my castle.

[Jeff] Is wobbling-

[liu] -goes over to jeff and tries to help keep him up-

[Jeff] - I don't need your help...

[liu] I don't believe you.

[Doc] Comes up on Lie's house -

-liu is doing her best to keep jeff standing because of his mangled leg-

[Doc] Rushes over - Jeff?! What happened to your leg? And why in the Nether are you trying to stand on it? Liu! Help me lay him down. 

[liu] endrea bit him I was going to help him get to your castle but it seems you came here.

[Endrea] - He tried to kick Oak

[Jeff] - I don't need your help asshole...

[liu] I know your a tough creepypasta and all but you still need help

[Doc] You dumb ass.... why would you ever kick a baby dragon? Doubly when the mom could easily eat you?

[Jeff] - It was trying to eat my pants!

[Doc] They don't have any teeth! The worst they could do is drool on you. - Tries to force Jeff down to the ground

[willow and oak] -start to wander to look for ashe-

[Ashe] Is reading in the shade of the house-

[Jeff] - Stop that!

[liu] you leg is very bad let doc help you.

[Jeff] - I don't need their help!

[Doc] No! Your bone is sticking out, even at this resolution I can see it's bad!

[willow and oak] -flop next to ashe-

[Ashe] His tail curls around his siblings-

[Jeff] - Fuck off!

[liu] -has a worried look on his face- jeff even though you don't believe I am you brother I am still very worried about you please let doc help you it looks really bad.

[Mew] -Pouts for a second before speaking- Just sit the fuck down and let them fix your leg you prick.

[Jeff] - Fuck off- He's not sure he can sit down

[Doc] Is stunned for a minute by the Mew but uses the distraction to strong -arm Jeff to the ground.

[Jeff] Yells in pain as his leg touches the ground-

[Doc] Passes a bottle to Liu- Make him drink it. I'll work on this

[liu] -takes the bottle then tries to have jeff drink it- jeff please drink this you need this

[Jeff] - Fuck no!

[liu] but it will heal you

-Mew scoots closer and grabs Jeff's face carefully-

[Doc] Is peeling the ragged edges of his pants from the wound -

[Jeff] - FUCK!!!

[liu] -puts the potion to jeff's lips- please just drink this.

[Doc] With deft fingers xe starts to bind the edges of the bones back together, melting the pixels like wax.

[Jeff] Turns his head away from the potion-

[liu] why won't you drink the potion?

[Mew] Drink it you pussy. -Turns Jeff's head back to the potion-

[Jeff] - Fuck off you flying hairless squirrel

[liu] please brother drink it. it will help heal you.

[Doc] Is just rolling hir eyes at the familiar argument. - You sound like Cp Jeff...

[Jeff] - Shut it!

[liu] oh jeff.

[Mew] Pissbaby.

[Doc] Snorts- Geeze- Xe's connecting sinew and tendons end to end with fine detail and laying the muscles back over them like a blanket

[liu] jeff why, why won't you drink the potion?

[Jeff] - Because I don't need it!

[liu] yes you do your hurt you can't go back to the real world hurt.

[Mew] He won't drink it because he's a baby. Bbbbaaaaabbbyyyy.

[liu] mew I don't think taunting him is helping.

[Jeff] - Besides, those things taste like shit

[Doc] They do not taste like shit! Only Cp's potions taste bad!

[Jeff] - Bullshit!

[Doc] Huffs- You won't know if you don't try!

[Jeff] - And your just trying to trick me!

[liu] -holds out the potion for jeff to take-

[Doc] Trust me, I have more important things to do then grief you. - xe is tidying up the upper layers of muscle

[Jeff] Grunts a little in discomfort as Doc works-

[liu] -shakes the potion in front of jeff a little to show it's still there-

[Doc] Snatches the bottle with a bit of irritation and splashes some of it over the remaining wound, it fizzes everywhere and xe hands the remaining half of the bottle back to Liu before closing over the last layer of skin

[liu] -put the rest of the potion in jeff's lap-

[Jeff] - Fuck!

[Doc] Ghosts over the surface, leaving it flawless. Xe looks at Jeff and shakes hir head before turning to fix his pants leg as well

[Jeff] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] Looks at him sideways as xe stitches his pants leg- Trust me, I've heard it all before.

[Mew] Mew. - leans back, floating there-

[Doc] So how are things at the manor? - Xe asks conversationally

[liu] I am glad your better now jeff.

[Jeff] Gumbles- Hectic...

[Doc] More then usual?

[Jeff] - No shit, Slendy wants me to bring Smile back so he can sniff out where some of the SCP is hiding in the woods

[Doc] They're still haslling you? I know time moves weidly in here, but it's been at least a week, hasn't it? Why doesn't Slender just move the house again?

[Jeff] - Because the woods move with the manor, at least, the deepest part of the woods do

[Doc] Oh. Well, we're in no hurry to turn out anyone who wants to hide here.

[Jeff] - Whatever fucktard

[Smile] Barks and runs around a bit-

[liu] -hugs jeff for a second before letting go-

[Doc] Growls a little- That's not a nice thing to say to someone who just stitched you up

[Jeff] His hand is immediately on his knife and it's already on a trajectory towards Liu's neck-

[Doc] Goes for the nut punch on Jeff-

[Jeff] The knife falls from his hand as he lets out a whimper and goes to cradle his balls- You fucker!

[liu] -cringes at the ball punch-

[Doc] Try that again and I'll shove the handle of your knife up your left nostril

[Jeff] - I hate you so much...

[Doc] Oh you're welcome? Thank you so much Jeff, that's very kind

[Jeff] - IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!

[Doc] Is pretending to mishear what Jeff is saying-

[KB] -In his cat appearance, though he had seen what happened. He was a distance from where it all happened. His expression was rather confused and a face of disgust. He kept quiet, his tail lashing as he watched more for the time being.-

[Endrea] Feeling petty towards Jeff picks up a large mouthful of honesty blossoms and drops them on Jeff-

[Jeff] - WHAT THE FUCK!?

[Doc] See now Endrea is giving you flowers because she forgives you, how nice. [sarcasam] 

[Ashe] - Mama? What are those?

[Endrea] - Honesty blossoms

[KB] You kiddies having fun there? -He tilts his head, his expression going back to his normal blank and bored expression.-

[Doc]Kittybrine! I haven't seen you in a dogs age! And oh, yes. Patching up creepypastas is practically a hobby of mine

[KB] Oh, Hello there. Just thought I'd stop by. But clearly I see I picked a wrong time. -He wrapped his tail around his front paws, staying his distance.-

[Doc] No, no! It's okay. This kind of nonsense is normal.

[gem] -falls arms first into the ground she got distracted while flying the elytra and plummeted-

[Doc] It is a server full of Herobrines after all

[Jeff] - Fucker can I get up now?

[Doc] Sits back on hir heels. - You can, just go easy on yourself.

[Jeff] Practically jumps up to get away-

[Smile] Spots KB and goes into hunting mode, growling-

[KB] -He opened his mouth to speak, before quickly lunging up and jumping back, his tail fluffed up out of surprised of Gem's arrival. He flattened his ears, glaring towards the entity. Clearly not amused.-

[gem] -stands up rubing her arms- i'm ok what's going on here?

[Doc] Gets up and walks over to Gem- just the usual, creepypastas fighting.

[KB] -He shook his head, feathering out his fur before sitting down.- Hm. -He glanced over towards Smile, seeing the state he's in. Slowly quirking an eyebrow.- Oh nice. A puppy.

[Doc] He's as intelligent as a person, he's a creepypasta dog

[gem] i need to stop crashing with the elytra.

[Smile] Hunches down, ready to lunge at KB, he speaks in a way that KB can understand- I am not a puppy

This message has been removed.

[KB] Quit acting like one then. -He raised his head up high, slowly waving his tail, his glare deepening.-

[Smile] Growls darkly and lunges forwards-

[KB] -He grunted as he lunged to the side quickly, unsheathing his claws, his fur fluffing up. His tail lashing angrily.-

[Smile] His jaws snap in KB's direction as he twists his body to stay facing the cat-

[KB] -He kept his eyebrow raised, smirking a bit.- Hostile already, I see? -He sat back down. His ears perked high.- Go ahead, puppy, do it. Lunge at me. I'm all yours.

[smile] Lunges again, his mouth open wide to bite down around KB's head-

[KB] -He grins, quickly vanishing, and reappearing again in his normal form. He stood high, glaring down.-

[Smile] Slams into KB's legs-

[Doc] Stifles a laugh-

[KB] -He lifts up his left leg, using his leg to nudge away Smile from him.- Rather not have your fur on my clothes, thank you very much.

[Smile] Still growling at KB, trying to figure out exactly what happened-

[KB] -He had his eyebrow raised, crossing his arms.- What's wrong, mutt?

[Smile] - That wasn't fair...

[gem] -makes a cat meow-

[Smile] Turns head and growls at Gem-

[KB] Oh? A lot of things in life aren't fair. Live with it. -He raised both of his arms behind him to straighten out his cloak. His head turned and his gaze went over to Gems, slightly confused.-

[Smile] Growls at KB again- Fuck you, you smelly cat

[gem] -floats a bit and then makes more cat meows-

[Doc] Liu could you maybe, I don't know, pet Smile or something? He seems agitated.

[liu] i can try to calm down smile?

[Smile] Is still growling-

[KB] -He "rolled" his eyes (not like you can see it bc his eyes are blank lmao)- Whatever you say. -He fell silent as he watched the interaction between the entities around him. Keeping quiet.-

[Smile] Reaches forwards to bite KB's leg-

[liu] smile hey -holds up four steaks-

[KB] -He didn't bother to move from his current spot, despite the dogs actions. Though he dislikes canines, he knows how to deal with them well. He kept watching.-

[Smile] Ignore the steaks as he bites KB's leg, hard-

[gem] -picks up smile using her four arms- ok doggy time for you to cool off

[Smiles] Squirms and bites at Gem-

[KB] -He let out a loud yowl, immediately reaching down towards his leg that smile bit, he growled lowly, trying to hold his temper.-

[Smile] Is a large angry ball of fur-

[gem] -avoids the bites and dumps smile in the pond- now cool down doggo

[Doc] Oh! Kittybrine. Let me see that.

[KB] -He slowly moved his hands away from the wound, he was irritated now. Tense as well. He wanted to keep calm. It was clear he was trying.-

[Smile] Darts out of the water- YOU FUCKING CAT!

[gem] -grabs him and flops him back in the water- this pond is your time out corner

[Doc] I'll fix it for you Kittybrine, just stay still a sec.

[KB] I'll try.

[Doc] Xe runs a hand over the bite, it's not deep, and they smooth the pixels back over the ring of bloody punctures. - I've got another potion, here, drink this. [It's fizzy and orange.]

[Smile] Squirming very hard-

[gem] -is not giving up easily she will keep at it till he calms down-

[KB] -He grabbed the potion from Doc's grip, hesitating before drinking it.-

[Doc] Nice to help someone who doesn't fight me or cuss at me. - is stitching the rip in his pants from where the teeth went in.

[Jeff] Whistles for Smile, immediately getting the dog's attention-

[Notch] comes outside and kind of jumps- what's going on out he-

[gem] -looks weirdly at notch not realizing he got hair-

[KB] -He finished, now holding the empty bottle in his right hand.- I see no reason to fight. -His words cut off as Notch walked in the environment they were in currently. Quickly growing tense.- Hm..

[Doc] It is a waste of energy most of the time, Hey Markus.

[gem] you got hair.

[Notch] Everyone okay out here? Wha? Oh yeah! Do you like it?

[KB] -He stared, not speaking.-

[gem] more confused about it but I think it good

[Notch] Suddenly notices the Herobrine with the tattered cape. - Oh did we get a new brine? Thank you? 

[KB] -He was more confused on the hair part than anything else. He remained tense.-

[liu] jeff do you think you will come to visit?

[Jeff] - I don't have a reason to...

[Notch] Sticks out a hand with a friendly smile - I'm Markus.

[Doc] Watches them both careful as xe stands up.

[liu] you don't want to come see me?

[Jeff] - Why? You're just a reminder... Of a mistake...

[KB] -He crosses his arms, refusing to shake his hand.- Yeah yeah, I know who you are.

[Notch] lets the hand fall - You do? Are you another brine that can go out into the real world? Like Cp?

[liu] but the mistake was my death which I forgive you for.

[Jeff] - But I can't forgive myself...- Slaps a hand over his mouth

[KB] Very often, yeah.

[Notch] Really?! Doc! I thought you said Cp was the only one. 

[Doc] I didn't know. And that is very useful information

[liu] but your my brother and I know you care.

[Jeff] Backs away, muffled noises coming from behind his hand-

[KB] CP? Who is that? -He doesn't recall meeting this entity at all. Curious now.-

[Doc] I think you met him briefly, huge brine three blocks high with red hair? Is sometimes a little red cat?

[liu] -pulls his hands away- jeff I just want us to be brothers again

[Jeff] - Shut up... I... I...

[KB] Oh oh, yeah. Guess I'm a discount version of him then.

[liu] you what?

[Doc] Not at all. Being a cat is a punishment for him. It's how his wife keeps him contained when he loses his temper.

[KB] Oh? That's odd. I guess I'm different then.

[Doc] Yeah, he wouldn't have a second form if he hadn't been being such an asshole that TLOT forcibly transformed him.

[Jeff] Yanks his hands away from Liu and mutters something hurriedly under his breath as he starts to run off-

[gem] -trips jeff with her snake tail-

[Jeff] Falls flat on his face-

[KB] I see.

[Doc] I'm suprised the creepypastas didn't try to infect you if you can leave the game, they really value that ability.

[gem] -constricts her snake tail around jeff's waist and drags him back over to liu-

[Jeff] - The fuck are you doing!?

[KB] Infect me? Hm. Not much of a ability, it's just a normal thing to me.

[gem] be nice to you brother tell him how you feel you where lucky enough to get a second chance because you only get one family.

[Jeff] - I don't deserve it!

[liu] yes you do and even if you don't it's to late you already have forgiveness

[Jeff] - Shut up! I don't! You should hate me!

[Doc] There's an entity called Insanity that semi-controls them. It protects them but it also drives them to kill.

[Notch] It also attracts the attention of the SCP out there.

[liu] but I don't I still care for you your my brother and still love you as such I can't hate you if I already forgive you.

[Jeff] Can't find words-

[KB] Oh. I see. So none of them can leave this server then? Or? And oh. Nice. Can't escape the SCP Foundation anywhere, now can I?

[gem] -shoves them together so they can hug if they want-

[Jeff] Tries to scramble away-

[Doc] You mean the other brines? I can go out if Cp takes me. I can exist out there, I just don't know how to make portals yet. Lie can go out in a similar fashion. And several of the digital creepypastas can come and go without help.

[gem] -hasn't let go of his waist so he doesn't get far-

[Notch] I could go out, but I'm kinda grounded for now.

[KB] Oh. I see.

[Doc] You're not grounded Markus.

[Notch] Eh, might as well be. It's okay though, I do like it here.

[KB] Now, let me ask something. You mentioned scp, correct? What is that all about?

[liu] brother please can't we just forget that ever happened

[Jeff] - No... I can't forget...

[liu] but it's in the past and is forgiven

[Jeff] - No, it's not...

[Notch] I don't know much, just that they're some kind of secret military operation that targets the creepypastas. 

[Doc] we know they're a threat to everyone who lives in Slender's household and any digital enity that wanders into the real world. I'm guessing they're very into study, containment and dissection with no anesthesia. I had to kill a few of them myself, in self defense of course.

[liu] yes it is I forgive you and I will say it how ever many times it takes to show you how much I forgive you.

[Jeff] The pollen is beginning to wear off-

[gem] -takes out her honesty flowers and hits jeff over the head with them a few times trying to get more pollen on him-

[KB] I know what they are, I don't need an explain. Good luck with them. -He smirks, leaving his arms crossed.- I deal with them all the time. Rather close to them too.

[Doc] Narrows eyes - close how?

[Jeff] - WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?

[gem] honesty flowers they make you tell only the truth

[JEFF] - FUCK YOU!

[KB] I know the doctors well.

[gem] -points to the pile that was dumped on him- they are the same flowers endrea put on you

[Jeff] Growls angrily-

[gem] just make up with your brother

[Jeff] - I can't...

[Doc] I think I want to hear more about this. From everything I've heard they're hostile to our kind.

[gem] you are the only one who hasn't forgiven your self everyone else does

[Doc] Raises a hand - I still think he's an asshole

[Jeff] - Just let me go!

[gem] you not helping

[KB] Oh course they're hostile. We're not humans. We're just animals to them. The whole point of the Foundation is to capture abnormal objects.

[gem] I will lock you two in a room till you make up

[Doc] So did you escape from them or something? And I do have a human form, thank you. 

[Notch] Is having an unhappy realization - They're going to be after me now too when I'm done here, aren't they?

[KB] -He quirks an eyebrow.- You know what I mean with the human thing. And yeah. Me and my human companion usually get caught up in their facility from time to time.

[Doc] I didn't know you had a human friend. And how do you manage to get away? Is their actual security lax or do you have someone on the inside?

[Jeff] - I've survived a month stuck with BEN and BEN only, that would be nothing

[gem] well I am willing to keep you there for as long as it takes if years if I have to I am sick of seeing you guys not as close as you can be

[Jeff] - It's none of your damn business

[liu] -hugs jeff again this time not letting go-

[Jeff] Tries his best to pull away-

[liu] -is giving jeff a bear hug so he is trying to hold on to jeff as hard as he can- I still care for you jeff I forgive you your my brother

[Jeff] - I... I cant

[liu] you have to

[Jeff] - No, just leave me alone!

This message has been removed.

[liu] NO! I just want us to be brothers again!

[Jeff] - Fuck off!

[liu] -is tearing up- in wont your my brother and I worried about you and I miss you when your not here to hang out I miss when we where as close

[Jeff] Still struggling-

[liu] -tries to hug tighter- I want you to forgive yourself because I forgive you.

[Jeff] - Let go! I don't deserve it!

[KB] Yeah. I do. A close friend too. But aside, it's easily to escape. Agents are usually well distracted by everything.

[Doc] Then I wonder why Slender considers them such a threat? It seems like he personally can kill them easily too....

[Notch] Maybe just because they're humans? And they outnumber the creepypastas?

[Doc] Well then I'll tell you this Kittybrine, I have no opposition to making treaties with anyone, I just won't deal with Insanity.

[KB] They are a threat to us. But all I'm saying is, if you know how to handle them, they won't be as much as a threat. Especially the agents I know. And I'm aware.

[Doc] Is there anything you could give me as advice? I would rather not kill people out there if I can help it.

[KB] -He shrugs light, keeping his arms crossed.- They go after anything. Use mobs here to distract them if they come around. Most of them don't know how to defend themselves from the mobs here. It just isn't their instinct.

[Doc] Wait, they have a way to enter games? Do they have an alliance with some kind of AI's or is it because of the old but sentient computer that I was told runs the place?

[KB] Eh, kinda. I have habits of keeping portals open.

[Doc] Sweats- Please, please don't do that here. I work so hard to keep this place secure. I don't have time to go around after people closing doors. 

[Notch] Especially since there's several NOTCH AI's that would love to get in here and kill the brines.

[KB] I didn't leave it open this time, don't worry.

[Doc] Thank you. Geeze... I don't want to fight a NOTCH inside the server. I can't decide which one would be worse. TLOT's is completely insane It would be like tangling with Godzilla in the middle of a cat 5 hurricane

[Jeff] - FUCKERS LET ME GO!

[Notch] Jeff? What's wrong with you anyway? You're just getting hugged by your brother

[Jeff] - I...I don't...- Mumbles incoherently

[Doc] KB I had a thought, and if you have a friend in the SCP you might be able to make it happen. It's a small thing that likely won't get your operative in trouble for much more then screwing around at work. Do you think you could get someone to install a copy of Minecraft on their computer? It would keep the AI distracted and give any digital pasta they catch a way into a place they can hide until it's safe to escape into the null space between seeds and lose them.

[KB] My friend isn't apart of the foundation. She's just an scp, as I am as well. I just know the people who work there well is what I was trying to say. But to answer your other question, I could easily get get someone to download it for you, though.

[Doc] Wait... how can you be a member Kittybrine? I thought you said they considered us no better then animals?

[Jeff] - Everything they catch is considered an SCP

[Doc] OH. So it's just a filing thing. You had me quite confused there.

[KB] We are animals to them. But yeah.

[Doc] Pah. We're not the ones poisoning our worlds with pollution. Animals indeed.

[KB] Humans are odd, aren't they. -He chuckled slightly.-

[Doc] Yeah I think I like the 'humans' that spawn here a bit better. I'll hang with a Steve or an Alex any day. The kids we brought in from LJ's circus aren't too bad, but they're young. We can teach them better ways.

[KB] Oh. The Steve and Alex that I know, aren't likable to me.

[Doc] I'm sorry KB... I know some of them aren't keen on brines. But it can be relatively easy to bring them around, depending on temperment... While I'm thinking about it though, be aware that while the humans in the village already know to show proper respect for brines, if you go in your cat shape you may be mobbed by small children trying to pet you. 

[Notch] If you don't mind my asking Kittybrine, what are they to you? Relatives? Or just other people on your seed?

[Jeff] - Will somebody get these two off of me?

[KB] Oh. Nice to know. And, Steve is my twin sibling. Alex is just his partner.

[Notch] Can he be a cat too?

[Doc] Well, if you ever want to bring them here, I'm sure I can bring them around so to speak. Reuniting families is also a local hobby - thumbs back at Liu hugging Jeff - Haha

[Doc] As far as Steve's and Alex's here... Father Steve loves everyone as long as they're nice to him and TLOT, Steffan is skittery and awkward, but friendly. And Cp's little brother Stevie will take one look at your eyes and ask if you have cool superpowers like his awesome big brother. 

TLOT's Alex; Alexsezia, is a total cat person. You'll know her house by the incessent meowing, she's an expert potion maker and a damn fine musician. Her neighbor Alexis is in a bit of a funk, but she's friendly. And farther down in the purple house is Sweet Alex who will feed and/or hug you with very little provocation.

[liu] -hugs tighter and crying- I just want us to be close again.


	147. Brothers, Azrael and Slender, Mission of Mercy, Drunken Dragon

[Jeff] - Let go!

[liu] NO!

[Jeff] - YES!

[liu] NO!

[Doc] Looks over at the two. - Hey Jeff? How's Jane doing?

[Jeff] - Snobby but beautiful... FUCK!

[Doc] Aww. I know she's still mad at you for burning her, please let her know she can come back anytime she wants and I'll work on her skin some more.

[gem] -lets go of jeff since liu has him-

[Jeff] - Shut up!

[Doc] But you will tell her? Won't you?

[Jeff] - Oh fuck no!

[Doc] Even if it would give you a better chance with her?

[Jeff] - No!

[Doc] shrugs- Okay. It's up to you. She'll probably get curious and come back on her own anyway. She seemed rather intent on having it healed, I think she just has trust issues with me. 

[KB] No. It's just me who can turn into a cat. My Steve isn't the brightest person I know, that's all I can say.

[Doc] What's the situation on your home seed KB?

[Jeff] Growls and struggles against Liu-

[liu] -is doing is best to not let go-

[Jeff] Struggles out of Liu's grip-

[liu] nooo brother!

[Jeff] Bolts a distance away with Smile running after him-

[KB] Hm? How my world is in general? Or?

[Doc] Well you're here, so I wondered if it was something specific that made you leave and go wandering. Some brines flee because of war, others just because they feel unwanted.

[KB] I come and go wherever I feel like most of the time. I guess I just needed a break from my own universe.

[Doc] Ah, okay. Well you're always welcome here.

[Notch] Can I ask... what your NOTCH is to you? Apart from someone you don't like.

[KB] My Notch? I used to rule my universe with him, before he exiled me. So I see him as greedy and careless.

[Notch] What happened between you to change your alliance? 

[Doc] We did have a case where one NOTCH AI injured and impersonated a more peaceful one in order to destroy his brine.

[KB] He said I was getting too violent with the power. And he found out something else. Which I don't want to share. And huh. What happened with that?

[Notch] I understand. 

[Doc] Maybe if you feel more comfortable in the coming days or months we can speak of it again, if you wish. 

[Notch] It was very sad... It was Cp's father. The NOTCH that raised him and Stevie. Another NOTCH invaded their seed and impersonated him. It nearly destroyed CP and drove him straight into the arms of Slender and his ilk. I was there when we found his father, so glitched he was dying slowly in a bed tended by the other refugees he'd gathered. I.... watched him go, and Cp just... crumbled. Stevie doesn't know. He thinks I'm his real father. Please don't tell him.

[KB] Maybe. We'll see. And yikes. Guess not all Notch's are good then.

[Notch] Their temperments vary as much as Herobrine's do. Cp's father was kind-hearted. And the ones we took in as refugees are peaceful. Most of them have some kind of PTSD and just want to be left in peace.

[Doc] They're not on this seed exactly. It's a sub seed I've loaded on a console. It's in a locked room underground and they can't get out from there without one of us. But they have plenty of space to live and build where they are. They're sharing the seed with several Enderdragons, mostly babies. 

[KB] Oh. I see. My Notch is all about "peace" and wanting what's best for his world. -He cringed a bit, baring his fangs.- Guess I was ruining that "peace."

[Doc] A control freak and a griefer are never a good combination. But then I guess banishment is mild compared to some of the horror stories I've heard.

[gem] like mine he was very much a horror story he ripped off my wings

[Doc] See?

[Jeff] - Who fucking cares!

[gem] you should about you brother

[Doc] I don't expect you to give a shit Jeff. As far as I can tell you only care about yourself.

[liu] -is on the ground crying-

[Jeff] - Hey, I care about my dog too asshole!

[Doc] Rolls hir eyes.

[Notch] Goes to Liu - Hey... It's gonna be okay, don't cry.

[liu] I just want me and jeff to be close again

[Notch] Sits down beside him, - I know. It's hard. But creepypastas teach eachother that showing emotion is weakness, it's hard to get around that mental block.

[liu] he can't even forgive him self when I forgive him.

[Notch] I know... It's like Cp and Stevie. I want to see them close again as well, but Cp never stops fighting it.

[liu] -is calming down and wiping away his tears but he is still sniffling-

[Notch] Rustles around in his inventory and offers Liu a cookie.

[liu] -takes the cookie- thank you -noms on the cookie-

[Notch] You're welcome - pats him on the shoulder. - And if you need someone to talk too, I'm usually around. I've got a new house right in front of Lies - Points

[liu] thank you notch

[Notch] Anytime. Are you still knocking around Doc's house? Or have you made yourself a place yet?

[Stevie] Opening a side door- Father! I'm hungry!

[liu] I've been staying at doc's in jeff's old room but I think I am going to make a place around here soon

[Notch] Perks up a little - Rude, but acceptable. [At Stevie]

[Stevie] - What's rude?

[Notch] Don't be a stranger, okay?

[Notch] Turns to Stevie- It's not nice to demand that people do things for you. It's much better to ask politely.

[Stevie] - Oh... Sorry... But brother does that all the time with Lie!

[liu] I wont be.

[Doc] Yeh and it's not okay for him to do it either, but he's a bit big for the frequent spankings it would take to correct his behavior. You, however, are not.

[Stevie] - No!- He runs back inside

[Doc] Looks over at Notch. - You or me?

[Notch] Gets up with a sigh - I'll do it. - Goes after Stevie. His voice can be heard as the door shuts. - If that's the way you want to be; bad little boys don't get any dessert.

[Stevie] - I'm not bad!

[Doc] Grumbles- you will be if you model your behavior after your brothers....

[Jeff] - ... Who the fuck was that!?

[Doc] Hmm? That's Cp's little brother, Stevie.

[Jeff] - He has a brother?

[Doc] Yes. They were estranged for a long time. But he got a bad potion and turned back into a child so Cp and Notch and Lie are taking care of him.

[Jeff] Starts laughing- Stupid fucking asshole fucking deserves it!

[Doc] What? Taking care of his brother? Cp loves Stevie or he wouldn't be doing it.

[Jeff] - Yeah right, just like he "loves" that whore?

[Doc] You know every time you call her that I have to resist the urge to smack that look off your face. Lie is not a whore and Cp does love her and his brother. You're just jelous that he can show some affection without having a panic attack and running away like you.

[Jeff] - I do not have a problem and the bitch is a whore!

[Doc] Do I have to dump more honesty flowers on you? Get over yourself Jeff. You're likely also mad that he actually managed to secure a relationship when you fucked up so badly. 

[Jeff] - Hey, I'm perfect and beautiful

[Doc] There's good self-esteem and then theres being a narsisstic ass bag. Guess which one you're doing?

[Jeff] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] No thank you. I also have a mate already. Because I know how to properly treat someone I love.

[Jeff] - Shut the fuck up asshole

[Doc] Is flapping hir fingers in the form of a mouth in time with Jeffs words.

[Stevie] Comes running back outside-

[Doc] Gives him a suspicious look -

[Notch] Comes out running after him. - You get back here!

[Stevie] Whines-

[Notch] And stop whining. I thought you wanted to eat?

[Stevie] - But I'm not a bad boy!

[Notch] At the moment yes you are. You're running around all crazy instead of eating your lunch, that you demanded no less.

[Stevie] Shifts nervously before approaching Notch-

[Notch] Holds the door open for him- That's better

[Stevie] Walks through-

[Notch] Fading as the door shuts- I made chicken and potatoes, just be good and eat.

[Jeff] - You know what, fuck this place, I need to get back to Slender, who the fuck can open a portal for me?

[Doc] Cp can do it. Also Silver and Splender.

[Jeff] - Endrea said CP was resting

[Doc] You asked who could, not who would. I think Glitchy and Strangled can make portals too. But I'm not sure where Glitchy is or if Strangled will even talk to you.

[Jeff] - Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

[Mew] Mew. -Just plops onto Doc's head-

[Doc] Hey I'd let you out but I can't make portals into the real world, only into other games. -is bonked- Oh! Oh, hey Mew.

[Mew] Mew.

[Jeff] Grumbles angrily-

[Mew] Owner would take you back. But good luck finding him. I think he was at that place with all those horses last? - sways tail back and forth-

[Jeff] - What fucking place with all the horses!?

[Mew] Well If you were to ask nicely...... I might show you....

[Jeff] - Fuck that

[Mew] Well! Then you're stuck here!

[Jeff] - Screw this! I don't care is he's "resting", like that Bayard sleeps anyways, in gonna go tell at him-Starts tromping up the stairs to Lie's house

[Doc] Shrugs and follows, Xe makes a gesture to Kittybrine and Liu to do the same if they want. -

[Jeff] Kicks the door in, breaking it- Hey fucke- Whoa!

[Honedge] Is now on the defensive-

[Doc] Yeah it's not hard to break wooden doors, but breaking into a brines house is a super quick way to get your ass kicked.

[Jeff] - Fuck off you stupid sword!

[Honedge] Prepares for an attack-

[Mew] Get rekt, prick. -making a nest out of doc's hair-

[Doc] Hey Mew? Fair warning, you may get Pikachu-style shocked if you rub my hair the wrong way, Why don't you sit on my shoulder instead?

[Mew] ...Nah, its comfy here.

[Doc] Okay, just don't want you to get pissed off because of something that comes to me naturally. - a little bit of a crackle spikes along the edges of hir hair.

[Doc] Decides to walk over a bit under the bridge and call out - Hey Lie? Are you up? You might be needed to stop cp murdering Jeff in a few minutes.

[liu] -is looking though the door watching jeff-

[Lie] Grumbles as she pulls the blankets on the bed closer- Oh come on, it's ben a relatively quiet morning!

[Doc] I'm sorry Lie, but i think it's nessesary

[Lie] Groans-

[Jeff] Is busy dodging the angry Honedge- FUCK OFF YOU STUPID FUCKING SWORD!

[Doc] I have something to show you if that makes it any better

[Lie] - But the bed is warm!

[liu] jeff be careful.

[Doc] but your entryway is about to be soiled with bloodstains

[Lie] - ... CP, there's somebody at the door

[CP] Growls a little and shifting can be heard as he gets out from under the blankets and starts making his way towards the front door-

[Doc] He might not be there for long....

[Honedge] Jabs forwards as it spots an opening only to be jerked to a stop as CP grabs it's sash-

[CP] - That's fucking enough

[Doc] waves cheerfully

[Jeff] - There you re you fucker! Open a fucking way out!

[CP] - Did you seriously disrupt my morning just for that?

[Doc] he just came to pick up Smile

[Jeff] - What? It's not like you and that whore were doing anything!

[CP] Immediately punches Jeff in the face which sends him tumbling down the stairs-

[Doc] Glutton for punishment

[liu] jeff are you ok?

[Doc] I told you he loves her, you're so stubborn

[CP] - Go ask BEN to let you out

[Doc] See this is why you need to teach me Cp

[liu] ben is busy with hyrule.

[CP] Grumbles and glares at Doc, he's not happy about his morning being interrupted-

[Lie] Comes out of their bedroom, heading for the workroom- I'm going to get some breakfast

[Jeff] His nose is now bleeding- YOU FUCKER!

[CP] - I don't care what BEN is doing, this fucker is his partner, he can deal with him

[liu] I think aven is too tired to watch hyrule because of the giant flood she accidently made

[Hope] Peeks around CP's leg and mews a little-

[Mew] Mew.

[Hope] Mews at Mew-

[Mew] Meww.

[Doc] is standing in the doorway, and falls into step behind Lie

[Lie] Yawns a bit as the Vulpix runs ahead of her- So what brings you out here Doc?

[Doc] I was just keeping an eye on Jeff, but he seems determined to get slapped around by everyone on the server

[Lie] - I wonder if it's like that in the real manor as well?

[Doc] maybe less then you'd think since the Slenderbeings seem to smack them when they get out of hand

[Lie] - Perhaps that's a good thing in his case?

[Doc] He's a narcissist and emotionally constipated, I'm not sure corporal punishment as done much for his temperament so far.

[Lie] - Well what can we do then?

[Mew] Owner punched Jeff once. -Just leaning down a bit and resting paws on Doc's face- Once. It was oddly satisfying to see though!

[Doc] pushes up Mews paws-

[Mew]-Slides them back down very slowly- Mew.

[Hope] Is following them-

[Doc] Lifts Mew off and sets them down in front of Hope. - I think that's enough of that

[Hope] Sniffs at Mew-

[Mew] You're no fun. Normal cats are so boring...

[Hope] Pounces Mew-

[Lie] Yawns again as they enter the work room, spotting Notch and Stevie eating- Morning

[Stevie] - Morning miss Lie!

[Doc] So anyway I have something to show you, TLOT did a little floral project and I put some enhancements on it, but I think you could make it grow normally and maybe get some seeds from it rather then just me copying the same plant over and over.

[Lie] - Oh? What is it?

[Doc] Xe takes out what looks like a potted bird of paradise bloom, the petals ladder up from purple to red in a rainbow pattern.

[Lie] - Okay... Was he bored or inspired?

[Stevie] - Pretty!

[Doc] Actually it's a defensive plant, it makes interference when you shake it. If you're vigorous enough it makes such a riot of colors and lights you can make someone faint with it.

[Lie] - Okaaaaaaaaaay... What brought this about exactly?

[Doc] We were thinking of calling it a Color Plume unless you've got a better suggestion. Oh? I think the thing with the peacock was irritating him and he thought flowers would be more relaxing. The usage was my idea.

[Lie] - I see, and I don't mind the name at all

[Luna] Is carrying a bundle of laundry down to the laundry room of the manor, she's still nervous about being in the manor-

[Solace] -Folding laundry to have something to do, he can't exactly leave yet, after all.-

[Luna] Trips as she goes through the doorway with a small yelp-

[Solace] -A tendril flicks up to stop Luna from falling to the ground-

[Luna] - Ah, thank you Solace...

[Anne] Scoffs as she walks past Luna with a stack of bloody bandages which need washing. She see's Luna as pathetically weak-

-There's a tiny gust of wind that blows under the front door of the manor, it wends it's ways down the halls with ease since two of the more powerful Slenders are away. It amuses itself with a puff of cold air on Luna's neck. -

[Luna] Yelps a little and tries to turn around in Solace's tendril to see what's there- What was that!?

[Anne] - Nothing, you stupid little girl, honestly, your too skittish

-The quiet entity chuckles to itself, drawing a feather it was gifted invisibly across Anne's cheek.

[Anne] Lifts her hand and rubs under the straps of her medical mask before dumping the bloody bandages into a bucket of cold water-

[Xophiel] Whispers a few words to Luna. - Slender should know. There are wolves in the woods, but they'll eat the SCP too.

[Luna] - Seriously! Who's there!?

[Xophiel] A... friend... of the one who saved you.

[Luna] Is still very nervous- Solace? I'm hearing things...

[Xophiel] Shhhhh, just deliver the message little one.

[Solace] This place tends to do that, don't worry about it.

[Xophiel] Offender especilly will understand.

[Luna] - It's saying there are wolves attacking the SCP?

[Anne] - Wolves? No animals can be within the woods proper without the Master's knowledge...

[Xophiel] They're not ordinary wolves, and their master is far harsher then your own. But it does allow them so fun occasionally. 

[Luna] Is getting more than a little panicked now as she moves closer to Solace- Solace? I don't like this...

-Solace tucks Luna close with her arm, tendril retreating now that Luna was close enough-

[Solace] It's fine, I promise Luna. This sort of thing is normal here, odd things happen all the time.

[Luna] - If... If you're sure...

[Luna] - Wha... What do you want me to do?

[Anne] - How about you shut your mouth

[Solace] Anne, if you're smart, you'll stop.

[Anne] - You are not my Master

[Solace] Maybe not, but I will not tolerate that attitude.

[Anne] - And why should you care?

[Luna] - Solace, it's okay... I'm not as strong as them, it's... Understandable, that they be irritated with me...

[Solace] Even so, that gives them no reason to be rude.

[Anne] - Well you'd better get used to it

[Anne] Begins working on washing the bandages-

[Xophiel] Has added ink to the washing machine so the bandages come out nearly black and smelling faintly of cassia.

-Levels a mildly annoyed look on Anne, not that you can tell.-

[Solace] - begins to lead Luna out of the room-'

[Anne] - What the fuck?- She pulls out one of the bandages and scowls behind her mask- What the hell? We need these for the others!

[Luna] - What's wrong Anne?

[Anne] - The bandages are somehow even more soiled! I swear, if this is someone's idea of a joke...

[Azrael] Has manifested near Slender and is catching souls as he kills the SCP

[Slender] Can sense Azriel, having run into him a few times before- It has been some time, old companion

[Azrael] wryly - I'VE BEEN BUSY, YOURE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH FAMILY YOU KNOW.

[Slender] - True, although mine of late keeps being taken from me and... Changed- He sends a tendril straight through a humans torso raising them up to impale them on the branches above

[Azrael] IVE HEARD SECONDHAND AT LEAST, BUT DONT YOU THINK THINGS WERE OVERDUE FOR A LITTLE SHAKING UP? YOUVE BEEN ATTRACTING A LOT OF ATTENTION WITH YOUR FAMILIES ACTIONS.

[Slender] - Yes I know that! I was hoping they'd have gained more control by now

[Azrael] there's a slightly smug cast to his skull - I GUESS DOING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER HOPING FOR A DIFFERENT RESULT IS THE DEFINITION OF MADNESS. INSANITY IS GETTING TOO BIG FOR HER BRITCHES ANYWAY, SHE NEEDS A NEW DIVERSION

[Slender] - She is what she is, even she is finding it harder to find victims

[Azrael] ITS BECAUSE ONE OF HER COUNTERPARTS HAS BEEN DISTRACTED AS WELL. HE LOST SOMETHING AND EVEN NOW HIS MINIONS ROAM YOUR WORLD SEARCHING FOR IT IN VAIN.

[Slender] - I see... Still, as knowledge of our existence becomes more well known, the more difficult it becomes to hunt, they avoid the woods, they avoid Offender's roses, they avoid the sights which the digital pasta's sometimes use to hunt as well

[Azrael] THEN I wOulD sAy... let them heal. - he's seems to be struggling to keep his funeral intonation at a more normal tone and it's a sound Slender has never heard from the lipless mouth of Death.

[Slender] Tilts his head in interest at the sound- I have tried, I have watched them, to see if it were capable of it, even with Insanity removed I'm having to stop Jeff from cutting open his face, Jane still has her night terrors about the night Jeff tried to change her. Even though she is gone, her effects seem to be too far ingrained into them

[Azrael] THESE THINGS TAKE TIME, I OF ALL SHOULD KNOW. BE PATIENT. THE ONE AT THE HEART OF THIS IS INTERESTING, ARE THEY NOT? IVE FORGIVEN THEM FOR BRINGING A FEW CHILDREN BACK TO LIFE IN RETURN FOR THE MULTITUDES THEY RELEASED. SOME HAD BEEN WAITING 100 YEARS TO BE GIVEN UNTO ME.

[Slender] - I will admit they are interesting, they did prevent me from losing Sally... But what are these others you mention?

[Azrael] THE CHILD CAPTIVES OF YOUR CLOWN PRINCE. THEY WERE HEALED, MOST PASSED ON TO THEIR PROPER REWARDS. BUT A FEW REMAIN INSIDE THE DOCTORS SANCTUARY, WHOLY DIGITAL NOW AND PLACED WITH NEW FAMILIES. SOME CREATURES CALLED TESTIFICATES.

[Slender] - Herobrine had mentioned those before... And before you ask, no, I will not give the precious child to you

[Azrael] BE AT PEACE SLENDER, I HAVE NO INTEREST IN TAKING YOUR CHILD, SHE IS NOT SUFFERING LIKE THE OTHERS WERE. AND LIU WAS REVIVED WITH MY PERMISSION AND TAKEN IMMEDIATELY FROM THE WORLD WHERE HE NO LONGER BELONGS. I HAVE NO QUARREL WITH DIGITAL LIFE FORMS.

[Slender] Growls a little- The matter of his brother has been driving Jeff into distress

[Azrael] WHY? WAS IT NOT WHAT HE WANTED? I KNOW HE WAS RELIGIOUS IN VISITING THE BOYS RESTING PLACE.

[Slender] - Yes he was, but it is the only kill he has ever regretted, he cannot bring himself to forgive himself

[Slender] Stabs another human, beginning the process of disemboweling the human-

[Azrael] I GUESS IT IS ALL ON HOW DEEPLY HIS BROTHERS LOVE RUNS. HUMANS CAN BE RATHER TENACIOUS- he reaches forward and plucks the soul from the screaming human, holding it like a delicate egg in his skeletal hand.

[Slender] - Oh come now, you could have let that one suffer longer!

[Azrael] looks a bit irritated- I AM NOT YOU. AND THERE WAS A TIME WHEN I WAS UNABLE TO INTERFERE IN WHAT HAPPENED AROUND ME. THAT TiMe hAs... passed. I DO NOT THINK THAT TAKING ONE SOUL A LITTLE EARLY IN THIS FOREST OF HORRORS WILL LEAVE YOU HUNGRY. I HAVE... LATELY LEARNED THE VALUE OF A SINGLE SOUL EVEN MORE DEEPLY THEN I EVER FELT IT BEFORE. - he puts the glowing soul gently in a pocket of his robe. 

[Slender] - You know full well I do not feast upon souls... And I have met the one who bears your powers... And since when do you interfere?

[Azael] SHE DOESN'T JUST BEAR MY POWERS SLENDER, I HAVE HERS AS WELL. I THOUGHT I GAVE HER A GIFT, BUT THEN I REALIZED IT WAS MORE A TRADE IN MY FAVOR.

[Slender] - You still have not answered my question

[Azrael] SINCE I... - his voice changes again, it seems a little deep but normal and calm- I... was given free will.

[Slender] - A powerful ability, I remember when I gained it myself, not long after I first entered this dimension

[Azrael] SUCH A SMALL THING, BUT SO IMPORTANT. I'VE HAD GOOD FORTUNE IN MY DEALINGS. I HOPE YOU HAVE THE SAME IN YOURS.

[Slender] - I simply want my family back again to how it was, plus a few new additions I have heard of

[Azrael] ADDITIONS? AH, THE WIVES... I FEAR THAT YOU WILL BE DISAPPOINTED THERE. ONE IS ALREADY A CREEPYPASTA AND HER MATES TOUCH WOULD PURGE HER, AND THE OTHER CARRIES ANOTHER ANGELS PURIFYING FLAME.

[Slender] - I saw the flames of the one, and I've been informed of BEN's touch. I must say it will be interesting to see how things turn out with Herobrine's mate

[Azrael] IT'S... not the healthiest relationship, I think. BUT SHE IS PATIENT, AND THE DOCTOR IS RATHER PERSISTANT IN MOLDING HIM.

[Slender] - So long as he is still capable of doing his job then I would not mind a little less violence. There is a reason I usually refer to him as the Destructive Child

[Azreal] WORRY NOT, HE STILL DELIGHTS IN MISCHIEF AND SHADENFREUDE. IT IS SIMPLY, MORE CONTAINED NOW. I THINK HIS FREQUENT SOJOURNS AS A BEAST HAVE TAUGHT HIM SOME EMPATHY FOR THE WEAK.

[Slender] - Ah yes, I heard about the feline form- He senses some electrical equipment nearby and blasts it with an EMP

[Azrael] Bigger smile then usual - I'VE SEEN THE PICTURES.

[Slender] Sighs- If the others know I've seen it they will want to as well

[Azrael] I DIDN'T SAY I HAD THEM ON ME. YOU'RE SAFE FOR NOW. I MUST SAY MY DAUGHTERS FRIEND... IS QUITE ENTERTAINING. SHE SEEMS FILLED WITH A NEW PURPOSE TO TEACH THEM ALL KINDS OF INTERESTING THINGS.

[Slender] - Yes, I believe your daughter had a hand in helping my little one

[Azreal] OH YES, and with my blessings, I know how important Sally is to you. SHE WAS qUiTe adaMant iN telling me you were rude to her friends as well.

[Slender] - I was out of my territory around your child! I had a right to be on edge!

[Azrael] She was upset because you tried to infect someone who was terrifed and only there to meet you. Akhet is very serious about people keeping their promises.

[Slender] - You know that I do not have absolute control over Insanity, it was one of the moments where my control... Slipped...

[Azrael] She uses you Slender. Someday you'll have to admit it. If only to yourself. - Death gives him a wicked grin- Perhaps it's time you had a few more dealings with this Doctor. They seem quite competent and determined for a being that somehow managed to forget their own name. - chuckles and then speaks more softly- I know you'd be lonely without her voice. But perhaps I could introduce you to Lilith, I think you'd get along quite well.

[Slender] - Insanity has been here as far back as I can remember, even before I entered this dimension

[Azrael] So? She's old, so what? What about Tiamat? Do you have any problems with reptile women?

[Slender] - Why does it seem like you're trying to hook me up with someone?- He grabs a few more humans and snaps their necks

[Azrael] Just making suggestions. I think.... TimE is MOvinG alonG AND yOU NEED tO MOVE WITH IT, OR PERHAPS... BE LEFT BEHIND.

[Slender] - Horrors like myself are more effective when considered something much older. Besides, from what my brothers say, the more modern times are rather hectic

[Azrael] As if you've never lied about your age... These are interesting times, I agree. SO MANY HUMANS, BUSY BUSY BUSY.

[Slender] - Luckily the youth are still just as idiotic as ever, daring each other to enter my woods

[Azreal] You wouldn't believe some of the ways I've seen them meet their ends... THEY THINK THEY'RE IMMORTAL AT THAT AGE.

[Slender] - Why do you think so many of the pasta's are of youthful age?

[Azrael] You certainly have your hands full Slender, I'd think you'd welcome some of them being absent and someone else's problem for a while.

[Slender] - Their absence is a chance for them to come to serious harm... Especially with some of their mentalities...

[Azrael] You... really think they can be hurt in a place where I have little to no authority?

[Slender] - Just because they are near impossible to kill, doesn't mean they have not come home with limbs almost missing, blood greatly missing, or most of their bodies burned

[Azreal] Stares at him for a long moment - YOU REALLY KNOW NOTHING OF THE GAME IN WHICH THEY RESIDE, DO YOU? PERHAPS YOU SHOULD BE ASKING MORE QUESTIONS WHEN YOU HAVE THE OPPORTUNITY.

[Slender] - It is pointless for me old companion, Even with the games barricaded to withstand my powers, I will still cause harm to it

[Azrael] ARE YOU SO SURE? YOUR BROTHER SPLENDERMAN SEEMS TO HAVE ADAPTED VERY WELL. THOUGH IT IS PARTIALLY BECAUSE OF SOMETHING MY LITTLE ONE MADE FOR HIM.

[Slender] - I will owe her nothing

[Azrael] I DID NOT OFFER. THAT MAGICK IS HERS TO GIVE IF SHE CHOOSES AND SHE DOES NOT TRUST YOU NOW. I AM MERELY... I am only saying that it is stronger then you assume. IT IS A WORLD THAT MAKES IT'S OWN MAGICK, AND TAKES GOOD CARE OF IT'S OWN.

[Slender] - And I take care of my own as well

[Azrael] Casts his starry eyes on the carnage around them. He sweeps out a silvery wing and gathers a few more souls close to catch them in his hands. - I KNOW.

[Slender] His head snaps his head around, letting out a staticky hiss- Masky- He begins to quickly move through the trees towards his proxy

[Azrael] Follows curiously -

[Slender] - After several long hurried strides he finds Tici Toby supporting Masky, leading his away from a clearing. There's blood blossoming on Masky's chest and a bit of it trickles out from under his mask

[Azrael] Hangs back and checks Masky's lifetimer.

[Toby] - M-m-master, he g-g-got-crack- shot

[Slender] - I can see that- He kneels down to check his oldest proxy over

[Slender] Hisses again- Toby, go find Offender, now

[Azrael] Grins to himself, he gives the lifetimer a bit of a shake and puts it away. Melting back into the shadows of the woods. 

[Toby] Gently puts Masky down before running off to find the other Slender brother-

[Slender] His tendrils wave menacingly in the air as he waits for his brother, a single SCP agent dared to get close and was immediately destroyed. There was a soft sound as Offender teleported nearby, no usual sign of his cocky nature as he kneels next to the proxy.

[Offender] Without a word lifts Masky's jacket and begins drooling on the wounds, his saliva a natural healing agent-

[Slender] - How many are left?

[Offender] - Not too many, we should have either chased them out or killed them within the next day or two

[Slender] - Make it a single day

[Offender] - Got it, you know, Rake and some of the others are injured as well?

[Slender] - Which is why I have Anne back at the manor prepping. Who isn't injured?

[Offender] - Jane isn't, and I don't think Locklear is either... Jeff still hasn't returned with Smile though

[Slender] - Then get him back here!

[Offender] - Hey now, talk to Splender about that, not me

[Slender] He's about to snap at Offender when there's a whirring sound and a large blade sliced across his back, taking some of his tendrils with it. Offender quickly reaches out with his own tendrils, grabbing his brother and Masky before teleporting them to the manor-

[Offender] - Hang on brother

[Offender] Reaches out mentally for Splender-

[Splender] Stiffens as he hears Offender's message, quickly teleporting to where Jeff is and grabbing him- We need to go, now!

[CP] - Whats the rush Splendy?

[Splender] - Big brother is hurt!

[liu] whats going on?

[CP] - What, Slender is hurt?

[Splender] - That's what Offender said! Now where's Smile?

[Smile] Snuck in after Lie and Doc to beg for food-

[Smile] Whines at Doc-

[Doc] Peeks out the back door - Splender?

[Splender] - HI! CAN'T TALK< NEED TO GET TO REAL WORLD! SMILE COME HERE!

[Doc] What's going on? You look rather agitated. Wait, where's Ej and Sally?

[liu] -hugs jeff one more time- bye jeff come back and visit.

[Splender] - BROTHER IS INJURED! NEED TO GET THERE!

[Doc] Shit, really?! - wide eyes

[Splender] - YES!- He starts making an opening

[Doc] Is kind of sidling forward, - do you? Need help?

[Splender] - I DON'T KNOW!- The main foyer of the manor can be seen through the opening

[Jeff] Is growling a little-

[Doc] Yells- CP! I need you!

[CP] - I'm right here asshole

[Splender] Is already pulling Jeff through who calls for Smile to follow-

[liu] -is waving good bye to jeff-

[Doc] Is obviously torn between the urge to help someone hurt and not wanting to be somewhere xe can't get out of, the thoughts are loud enough for Cp to hear quite clearly. Xe bites hir lip in a panic and gives him a rather helpless expression.

[CP] Grumbles- Fiiiiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Grabs his hand gratefully and pulls him through with hir. - Thank you

[Smile] Comes barreling towards them from behind and accidentally bumps Lie through-

[Lie] Yelps as she falls through-

[Doc] Stoops to help Lie up, - ah shit....

[Splender] Isn't paying attention as he shuts the opening-

[Lie] - Thanks Doc- Shudders as the atmosphere of the manor falls over her

[CP] Is on high alert, knowing that Lie is there-

[Doc] Spawn one of the flowers you made for Sweet Alex, it should cut the smell.

[Anne] Goes past carrying many bandages and towards the living room-

[Lie] - Good idea- She spawns a mild one, not wanting the smell to be overwhelming

[Splender] Races after Anne to the living room-

[Doc] Follows at a quick pace.

[Slender] Is on the ground, his black blood spilling from the large gash on his back, there are visible stumps where his tendril were. Offender is next to him gathering his saliva-

[Doc] Holy.... Sorry in advance Slender! - Runs right for him.

[Slender] Gives off an aggressive static hiss-

[Splender] - Careful it's not often that brother is in this sort of pain, it makes him aggressive

[CP] Keeps Lie close to him, debating if he should have her wait in his room or not-

[Doc] Xe spawns a bucket of lava and takes a handful before putting it away, Xe grips it like a ball and cauterizes the stumps of tendrils with it.

[Slender] His remaining tendrils whip out at Doc as fast as a bull whip-

[Offender] Reaches out with his own tendrils to try and contain Slender's-

[Doc] Gets smacked in the face and hard enough on the arm to send the ball of lava flying into the fireplace where it eats a small hole in the brickwork.

[CP] - And something else for me to fix... Great

[Lie] Spawns a few of her healing flowers around the room-

[Anne] Is laying out bandages-

[Doc] Hits the floor with a muscular crack. - Fuuuuck! - Hir leg is twisted at an unnatural angle.

[Lie] - Doc!

[Doc] Xe lets out a growl of hir own and turns to sit flat before snapping the limb back into place with a burst of static. - Want to play rough eh? - Xe pulls out a needle and thread.

[Splender] - Be careful Doc!

[Slender] His static is growing to near painful levels-

[CP] Checks on Lie to make sure she isn't effected by the static-

[Doc] Bolts forward and wraps an arm around Slenders neck from the back, Xe sticks the needle into the cloth of his suit and struggles to hang on as xe's bucked around.

[Slender] His mouth opens wide, sharp teeth bared as he tries to get his tendrils free from Offender, Lie's healing flowers aren't as strong here as usual-

[Doc] Gets a good grip on his neck and is actually stitching his back wound as the Slender being tries to bite at hir arm under his chin.

[CP] Pushes Lie back and away from the danger-

[Doc] Bites off the thread and spawns a healing potion before splashing it over the wound and a large area of the carpet.

[Offender] Grins- Well that seems a tad more efficient than my saliva

[Doc] Nearly bites off hir own tongue from the bouncing - Slender! Please calm down!

[Slender] Angry noises-

[Doc] Suddenly stops - OH! DUH! Offender! Let go of him!

[Offender] - Nope, he will impale you faster than you can imagine

[Doc] No, I've got this! Trust me! I'm faster!

[Offender] After an affirmation from Splender he let's go of his brother's tendrils-

[Doc] Is already transforming, faster then lighting xe's wrapped around Slender like a python, with all his remaining tendrils pinned against his body -

[Slender] Releases an EMP blast-

[Doc] Swears very loudly-

[Lie] Yells a little and grips herself in pain-

[CP] - SHIT!- He's quickly going over Lie's code, trying to correct it

[Doc] Jerks reflextively, going rigid like someone electrocuted. Hir jaw accidently smacks Slender on the top of his head.

[Slender] Hisses-

[Splender] - We could always lock him in his room...

[Doc] Is still holding Slender securely - I think I'm gonna throw up - xe wheezes.

[CP] - Hang on Doc, let me take care of Lie first

[Doc] I'm not errored. I just need a drink.... oh gods anything.... please

[Splender] Darts to the kitchen-

[Doc] Is obviously dizzy. - That may be the rudest thing a patient has ever done to me....

[Offender] Pulls a bottle of whiskey out of his coat and offers it-

[Doc] Just opens hir jaws for it. Xe's holding Slender with hir paws anyway-

[Offender] Dumps the bottle in- I have more if you want any

[Doc] Swallows the burning mouthful and hir head sways for a moment. - Please.... little more....

[Offender] Pulls out another bottle and pours more-

[Doc] Gives a little hiccup and hir expression softens as hir head goes fuzzy. - Thanks for that.

[Offender] - No problem

[Splender] Returns with water- HERE YOU GO!

[Doc] Focuses on Slender again - And you... you are rude. Rude rude rude!

[Offender] - Yeah... He's out of it, this always happens when he gets this injured

[Doc] Rolls a bit to free one paw, xe pats Slender on the head- Reminds me - hic- of somebody elshe I know.

[CP] - Shut it Doc- He's got Lie's code almost completely corrected now

[Doc] Nope! Not gonna. because, Because I did gooood. I get to gloat a liiitle bit.

[Lie] - Is... Is Doc drunk? Here?

[CP] - Yup

[Doc] Immm not. That's a dirrty lie. Hahah, Lie isn't dirty though. She's lovely and mostly white.

[Lie] - What do we do with Doc now?

[Doc] Do? You don't haf to do nuffin Lie. Me and mah buddy Slendie here- xe flips hir tail fluff towards him - we're just gonna... gonna chill on the carpet for a leetle bit. -hic-

[Doc] Oh an shanks for the drink Offie, fucking interference dosen't hurt so bad when my heads fulla wool blocks and alkiehol.


	148. Attack on the Manor

[Solace] -Peaks head in from a different room, quickly looking over everyone and the situation-

[Splender] - I think it would be best to take brother to his room and let him rest...

[Solace] That would be a good idea.

[Luna] Peeks out from behind Solace-

[CP] - Yeah, but first we have to get Doc to let go of him

[Solace] How hard would that be? -Enters the room proper-

[CP] - Doc is drunk and a giant dragon, you tell me

[Solace] We could probably peel them off...

[CP] Scoffs- Good luck with that, Doc can change their body so you will pass right through it

[Lie] - CP...- She grips his shirt her nerves starting to fray

[Solace] Hmm - looks at lie and tilts his head. He can tell she's distressed-

This message has been removed.

[CP] Growls at Solace a little- Stay away from my mate

[Solace] Why is age upset? - Just winning his hands a bit. Doesn't seem to have processed this was Cp's mate yet]

[CP] - She's not used to these sorts of places at all, she shouldn't even be here

[Solace] Well, if she would like and you don't mind, she could come into the next room and help Luna and I fold clothes. It's much calmer and nicer there.

[Lie] Grips CP's shirt s bit tighter, not certain about being separated from her husband-

[Solace] -Seems to study Lie carefully before nodding.- You can stay here if you'd like, but the offer stands, miss. -turns to return to the other room, knowing Slender was going to be fine-

[CP] - Come on Lie, focus, don't you have anything that could help right now? What about some of your calming flowers?

[Lie] M-maybe?- She tried focusing on her powers to spawn a calming flower

[CP] - That's it, just focus, listen to my voice and focus on spawning one of your calming flowers

[Offender] - So who's the babe?

[Doc] was making funny faces at Slender since he doesn't have one- she's the babe with the power... Flower power!

[Offender] - ah, she wouldn't happen to be the infamous mate of Herobrine we've heard about, would she?

[Doc] Thaaat she is but I am zhe infamous one!

[Doc] Fixer of anything put in front of me and professhional pasta botherer. - hic-

[Offender] - How about you let go of my brother there and we can keep talking?

[Doc] Why? Hesssh doing okay. I ain't hurting him. Ain't that right Slendie? My friends ill tell you, Immma comfy dragon, all fuzzy. 

[Offender] -Yes but I know my brother, and he'd be happier in his bed

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes at him- I shink you just donn trust me.

[Offender] - Now what makes you say that?

[Doc] Because he doesn't trust me. - points a claw at Slender - Jest shinks Imma a Imma kid or somethin.

[Offender] - Well compared to us age wise? You kinda are

[Doc] Huffs- age isn't everything. Awww.... shit.. I jest remembered. Slendie? I got bad news. Can you hear mmme?

[Offender] - Pretty sure he's out of it dude

[Doc] Then I got a little time before he yells at me then. Isss okay. - Xe rolls hir head against the floor. - blargh.

[Lie] has spawned a few calming flowers-

[CP] - Doc, just let Slender go

[Doc] Meeeh. Okay, jest because you asked Cp. - Xe rolls over with a few angluar contortions and leaves Slender sitting in the middle of a loose circle of hir body. - If he stabs me or somethin I'm gonna swat your ass Cp.

[CP] - Yeah, pretty sure Lie could use your attentions more

[Doc] Scuttles along the floor and nuzzles Lie with hir snout. Hir eyes are bleary. - You need me?

[Lie] Is still trembling and gripping CP's shirt-

[Doc] Shhhh - Xe curls around them and lays hir fluff across Lie's chest - If anybody lays a finger on my buddies I'll do somethin terrible to em, yus.

[Offender] Jumps up and grabs his brother while he had the opportunity-

[Doc] Don't get all weird Offie, I patched him up good. I might, might be able to make him some new tentacles if those don't grow back. -hic-

[Offender] - Oh they'll grow back, they always do, I'm just gonna take him to his room for now

[Doc] Sweet dreams Slendie.

[Offender] Teleports of with Slender-

[Doc] Is just warmly cuddling Cp and Lie.

[CP] Is resisting punching Doc since he knows it's safer for Doc to be with him-

[Doc] Gives Lie's hair a smooch - Leetle Floof is safe with big dragon.

[Lie] Quietly- Thank you Doc

[Doc] Grins hugely - -hic-

[Doc] Dooes anybody else need tending Splender?

[Splender] - I don't know... Anne?

[Anne] - The Master said the only ones not injured were Jane, Locklear, and now these two- Motions to CP and Jeff

[Jeff] - Speaking of, what should I be doing now?

[Splender] - You, Smile, and CP should head out there and get to killing, we need to get the SCP out of the woods so we can move them

[Doc] Go ahead Cp, protect your family, I'll keep Lie safe.

[CP] - But...- He looks down at where Lie is clutching his shirt

[Doc] Trust me.

[CP] Knowing he can't get Lie to let go he sighs as he slips out of his shirt, letting Lie keep it. He stands up and Honedge floats up higher, having attached itself to his leg again- Let's go Jeff

[Jeff] - About time- He draws his knives, letting the light glint off of them

[Luna] Comes in just as the two leave through a side door, she has a warm fuzzy blanket draped over one arm and mugs of peppermint tea in her hands. She shifts nervously before approaching Doc and Lie-

\- Solace watches from the door Luna entered from, hands clasped together patiently-

[Luna] - Uh... Um... Here...- She puts the mugs down next to them and drapes the blankets over them

[Doc] Looks at the woman blearily - I know you... So glad you didn't get eaten. Thank you for the stuff- Xe sticks out hir long tongue and uses it like a tentacle to wrap the mug and pour a little of the hot liquid in hir mouth.

[Lie] Barely notices as she curls up closer to Doc-

[Splender] - We can give you two a moment, then you could stay in CP's room?

[Anne] - So long as they're out of my way while I work

[Doc] I'm not sure I'll fit unless I change and I can give her better snuggles this way. I'd rather stay put.

[Doc] Angry floof doesn't like it when I get my smell on her, and I'm sure my coat smells of a dozen different things plus Deerheart

[Splender] Can't help but giggle at the mention of angry floof while Anne gives them a confused glance-

[Doc] Gives Splender a tipsy wink.

[Doc] Do ya thing orphan Annie

[Offender] Teleports back down- Alright, brother's all squared away, where do you want me Anne?

[Doc] is laughing- naked? With or without the chainsaw?

[Anne] - Be ready to close most wounds, I'll only have time to deal with minor ones. We could deal with more if we had EJ here but he's watching Sally

[Offender] Sputters out a laugh- Oh I've thought about it, but brother would have my head if I went after one of his proxies!

[Doc] is spawning splash potions and pushes them over with a paw - hahah you said head!

[Offender] - Oooh! What are these?

[Doc] more of what I used on your bro, just dribble it on

[Offender] - Cool...

[Lie] Shifts uncomfortably as her subconscious recognizes Offender's voice-

[Doc] puts hir front paws around Lie protectively

[Lie] Holds CP's shirt closer to herself-

[Splender] - I'll get a bit of food ready for those who need it!

[Solace] -Quietly, from the doorway- I've got drinks handled.

[Splender] - Oh wonderful! Thank you Solace

[Solace] It's nothing, Splendor. Least I could do.

[Splender] Goes into the kitchen humming-

[Doc] Sends some loud thoughts towards Lie to see if she wants to talk-

[Lie] Barely manages to look at Doc, there's obvious distress in her eyes as she struggles to find words-

[Doc] Looks a bit more focused from the inside of hir head- don't worry Lie, I won't let them get you

[Lie] - This place... Doc... I don't know...

[Doc] I don't like it either, I'd likely be more frightened without this liquid courage in my system.

[Lie] Shudders and moves a bit closer to Doc-

[Doc] And I think would be bad to try and keep Cp from helping them clear the woods

[Lie] - I know, but I feel like I could start hearing her voice at any moment...

[Doc] Frankly, fuck that bitch. Dawn taught me how to make holy water just as good as hers, I'll dunk you if I have too

[Lie] - Thanks...

-There's a brief burst of static as Trender arrives with a few injured pasta's, the sleeves of his own clothes torn and blood dripping down his arm. There's human blood all over his own clothes-

[Trender] - Anne, here's your first batch

[Doc] watches with obvious curiosity

[Anne] Springs into action, checking injuries and passing a few of them over to Offender for him to drool on. She works quickly, showing a good grasp of medical skills as she works, bandaging and stitching wounds shut as she works as quickly as she can. Some of the pasta's immediately rush back out to go back to fighting-

[Doc] Nice work Anne, very efficient

[Anne] Flips Doc off as she works-

[Doc] Sheesh... Don't be like that, I'll help if you want. -whispers to Lie - you can just lay in my hair if they need me, it'll keep you out of harms way

[Lie] Her breath hitches as her eyes widen a little in fear- No, don't leave

[Offender] - Nah, we got this covered

[Doc] I wouldn't leave you, I'd put you on top of my head, you could just snuggle down as safe as silverfish in a spawner block

[Lie] - Just... Just don't leave...

[Doc] Never, and I have an idea. I kinda made this as.... A decoration toy for Deerheart... But you can use it- Xe equips hirself with a saddle and rolls Lie into the stirrups.

[Lie] - Doc... Do I want to know why you have this for Deer?

[Doc] Hir cheeks go a little pink and hir smile is coy and slightly embarrassed - she's uh.... Really liking her new body for playtime

[Lie] - DOC!

[Offnder] Having overheard- You know I have a number of toys you may find interesting then~

[Doc] She's a kinky little thing... I'm sure you do....

[Offender] - You're welcome to look through it

[Anne] - Offender focus!

[Doc] I'll consider it. But just know I'm talking about my beloved mate, not a victim.

[Offender] - Even better~

[Anne] - OFFENDER!

[Trender] Has stitched his own wound shut- I'm going out to see who else needs to be brought here

[Doc] Nods in appreciation of trenders nicely spaced stitches

[Offender] - Hey bro, guess what? No pants

[Trender] - Oh for fucks sake, OFFENDER WHY!?

[Doc] Ah so what? I don't have any pants on either, wooo! No pants!

[Offender] - HA! YES! A BROTHER IN ARMS!

[Doc] Haha! Hey world! Make a wish on my dragon balls!

[Offender] Laughs- Mine could be bigger

[Doc] Beckons Offender closer with a single claw-

[Offender] Starts walking closer-

[Anne] - Offender! Focus you asshole!

[Doc] Whispers to him. - I can pop mine off and replace them with a puss or as big a dick as I want.

[Offender] - I know that trick too

[Doc] You're modular?! Holy crapola! Did you build your body from scratch too?

[Offender] - Nope, all natural slender being~

[Doc] Digital here. You ever played with Legos? This whole body was built from 1x1x1 pixel bits.

[Offender] - Sweet

[Trender] - Offender, right now your healing skills are more important than anything else, SO GET TO WORK!

[Offender] - Oh fiiiine... Spoil sport...

[Doc] Creeps along the floor a little closer so xe can watch-

[Offender] Approaches Bloody Painter who has a gash in his leg and opens his mouth, his tongue lolling out, dripping with black saliva. He runs his tongue over the wound, letting it quickly heal-

[Doc] Muttering- that's useful.

[Offender] - Can heal terminal diseases too

[Doc] Hmmm. Would you mind if I took a sample? When you're not busy?

[Offender] - It won't work, once it leaves my body it disintegrates in less than a minute. I have purposefully let some people experiment with it just to see if they could get it to last, and they cant

[Doc] But I have somethin they don't, it's called an inventory.

[Offender] - I doubt it would work, I've asked the digital pastas to try that and it didn't work for tem, we think it's because of our natural affects on anything electronic

[Doc] That wasn't a no? I like a challenge.

[Offender] - You can try, but not now, I really should be focusing on others

[Doc] I'll work on something to hold it. Don't worry, I'll stay out of the way.

[Offender] Returns to his work-

[Doc] Trots a bit back from the activities and drops a command block. Hir claws clicking softly on the top of it. After a bit xe pulls out a trunk as well and starts to shove the command block roughly inside of it. Melting it slightly to make it fit.

[Lie] Prods at Doc- Is there, someplace else here we can go? Please?

[Doc] I don't think so.... I don't know my way around and this is probably where Cp will look for us when he comes back. I'm sure he'll need a little patching up. You know how reckless he is. - Xe sweeps some of the remaining healing flowers off the surface of the carpet and melts them on the surface of the command block in a rough bowl shape. - Besides I'd have to start over. Please Lie, you'll be okay, just hang on to me, it seems like they're too busy to mess with us anyway.

[Lie] Whimpers a little as she cuddles closer to Doc-

[Lie] Feels something bump against her leg and looks down with a little jump, there's a red and black cat there giving her a curious look, it has a sharp tooth grin stretched across it's face as it starts to crawl into her lap with a small purr-

[Doc] Wiggles a bit as the cat jumps up and turns back - A cat?

[Grinny] Looks at Doc before curling up in Lie's lap-

[Lie] - Didn't CP mention one before? Grinny I think he said it was named?

[Doc] Just caught me off guard, be careful.

[Lie] - I'll try to be...

[CP] Comes rushing back in, a wide grin on his face as his torso is covered in blood before he quickly jumps through the tv, he's back out moments later with the baby wither- It's been far too long since I've used him

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] Well then.... At least he's smiling right? And it's nobody we know....

[CP] Is about to head out the door when he switches directions and makes a beeline for Lie- Hey, you alright? Oh, hey Grinny

[Grinny] Mews-

[Doc] I'm keeping an eye on her, she's just nervous, understandably. I was talking to Offender for a bit.

[CP] - Just keep Lie away from him- He's handling a bit of Lie's hair while the baby wither makes noises as it sniffs the couch in the room

[Doc] I know. You know I won't allow anything non-consentual in my presence.

[CP] - Still, if anything happens to her...

[Lie] Reaches up to cup CP's face- Just hurry back, please

[CP] - I'll do my best, hopefully this will clear things out quickly

[Wither] Hisses at a bit of garbage under the couch-

[Doc] Don't you worry your pretty little pixels Cp. She's tight in my saddle and that's where she'll stay.

[CP] - I'm not even going to ask... Do you remember where my room is?

[Doc] Noooo, but I'm kinda doing something and I can't move it now. - Indicates the mildly mangled command block in the open chest. There's a slightly glowing mass of greenish pixels pulsing on top of it.

[CP] Sighs in irritation- Go through that doorway over there into the main foyer, go up he stairs and turn left. My door is recognizable

[Doc] Red torch, blue door. That I remember.

[CP] - Good- He gives Lie a quick kiss before picking up the baby wither and heading outside with it

[Doc] What no kiss for me?

[CP] - Fuck no

[Offender] - I'll kiss ya

[Doc] I was just fucking with mah buddy, Offender. But I'm ready for you if you can spare a drop.

[Offender] - Lets wait until we've finished this scuffle with the SCP, I'll be needing a lot of my saliva

[Doc] Don't forget you can use the potions I gave you. I've got cold slime stuff for burns too.

[CP] Once outside he sets the wither down and activates it's glitched code. It spazzes before growing, it's body several times larger than that of a normal wither. It's neck are long and move like a snake. The heads look lupine with large fangs- Go ahead, go hunt

[Wither] Roars and lifts off up into the air, it's roar loud enough to vibrate the building and trees as it looks for prey-

[Doc] There's goes Cp's pet.... Hopefully it will at least move this debaucle along.

[Anne] Goes to find more bandages-

[Lie] Draws the blanket closer to herself-

[Doc] Hey Lie, - xe's trying to distract her- Look at this- The mush on the command block is twirling up under hir claws like a pot on a wheel and opens into a shape like a taco shell with teeth.

[Lie] - What is it supposed to be?

[Doc] Functionally? A container. The shell shape opens like a venus flytrap and there's a glassy looking well in the center of the jaws.

[Lie] - Interesting...- She reaches out with her own powers to see if she can mimic the shape with an actual plant

[Doc] Easy there, it's already made out of healing flower mush. Wait until I fill it up, then you can play with it.

[Lie] - I'm just trying to mimic the shape, perhaps with a succulent? Their leaves are thicker

[Doc] It kinda looks like a more delicate version of your offensive plant anyway.

[Lie] - True... I wouldn't mind having that here now, but I know how you feel about it...

-There are large explosions from the forest-

[Doc] Yeah and I don't think Offender should see it...

[Lie] - Good point- She starts idly petting Grinny

[Grinny] Purrs-

[Doc] Turns back to see how the Pastas are doing with their patients.

[Anne] Has returned with more bandages and more pasta's have arrived, including Jane-

[Doc] Hi Jane. - Waves sweetly-

[Offender] Is herding the pastas to spots they can sit to be worked on. Trender suddenly returns with Jeff under his arm-

[Anne] - Jeff, you've barely been out there, what happened?

[Jeff] - Shut up!

[Trender] - He got shot in the ass

[Jane] Starts laughing-

[Doc] pfft. Jeff, you're digital. Come over here. I'll fix it.

[Jeff] - No! Fuck no!

[Offender] - You'd rather I'd drool on it?

[Doc] Come on. I won't even tease you.

[Jeff] - NO!

[Trender] Irritated with Jeff he simply tosses him at Doc-

[Doc] Stays low to the floor and catches him neatly before he can hit the rug. - Just sit still for a sec

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Xe lifts up a foot and extends two claws into skinny points. Xe Pokes them into the remaining mush on the block and then wiggles them like tweezers into his little wound

[Jeff] - THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

[Jane] Is laughing harder-

[Doc] Makes a tiny pinch and pulls the bullet out, xe lets it fall next to him and smooths over the wound, closing it neatly with the back of hir paw.

[Jeff] - FUCKER!

[Doc] Smooths over his pants too, closing the little rip and sets him on his feet. - There you go. All better.

[Jeff] - I will fucking murder you!- He turns and raises his knife towards Doc

[Doc] Gives him a little push so he falls on the floor. - Rude.

[Jeff] Is very mad-

[Doc] Don't you have some more little army guys to murder outside? Take it out on them. 

[Jeff] - CP's wither has taken out a majority of them

[Doc] That's good... well, for you guys.

[Lie] - So we'll be able to go home soon?

[Jeff] Shrugs-

[Doc] I say yes.

[Offender] - Hey Trender, who all is out there?

[Trender] - Herobrine, Judge Angel, Locklear, Smile, Seed Eater, and Strider

[Offender] - Go check on them, if they're areas are clear than bring them back. The SCP should be almost completely gone by now

[Doc] Is just watching Offender, waiting for a chance to bug him again.

[Trender] Teleports off to check on those mentioned-

[Offender] Sighs and pushes his hat back a bit- Guess all we can do now is wait...

[Doc] Makes a small cough-

[Offender] - Hm? Oh, right- He approaches Doc

[Doc] Okay, - Xe scoots behind the block and puts hir paws on either side of the back of the trunk - Just work up a good gob and spit in the center of the jaws. - The greenish pod is open and vibrating lightly.

[Offender] Takes a second before spitting- As it hits the inside of the pod already a quarter of it has dissolved into nothing-

-The plant snaps shut and Doc slaps the lid down on top of the block, there's a bit of light from the inside of it and a long stream of paper, thickly printed with codes, starts ribboning out from the front of it and gathering on the floor like an accordian. -

[Doc] Crawls on top of the trunk and picks up the end of the paper, speed reading what looks like nonsense - fascinating.... Thank you. 

[Offender] - Sure...

[Trender] Returns with about half the group, the rapid succession of teleports is starting to take it's toll on him-

[Doc] Notices his faltering and motions for him to come over.

[Trender] - Sorry, but I don't have the time, I need to get the others

[Doc] Take this- Gives him a healing potion - I promise it tastes better then Cps.

[Trender] Looks at it in confusion-

[Doc] Just drink it. Or pour it over your head if you can't do that. It won't stain clothes.

[Trender] - No thank you, I just need to feed some, but I appreciate the offer- He teleports off again

[Doc] Stubborn....

[Offender] - Eh, it's one of the few traits we all share

[Anne] Has finished wrapping Jane's wounds-

[Jane] - So who's going to move the woods since Slender is out of commission?

[Offender] - Probably Splender, he's used none of his energy since getting here so he's really the only one that can...

This message has been removed.

[Trender] Comes back with everyone but CP who comes back on his own with the baby wither-

[Doc] Have fun Cp?

[CP] Is covered in blood- Very much so

[Doc] And the little guy?

[CP] - Exhausted

[Doc] Dawww. He's so cute. Who beat the shit out of everyone? You did!

[CP] - Dooooooooc...- He puts the wither down and turns towards Lie

[Doc] Lays flat against the floor so Lie is on Cp's eye level.

[Lie] Reaches over, not even caring that CP's covered in blood, she just wants to be in the safety of his arms-

[Grinny] Jumps off her lap-

[CP] Takes Lie and holds her close-

[Doc] Quietly puts the saddle and the trunk with the papers away-

[Trender] - The woods are clear

[Offender] - Hey Splender! It's your turn!

[Splender] - On it!- An eerie silence fills the manor and it almost seems to vibrate a little. The air gets colder as it starts to snow outside. There's a shift in the air as well

[Doc] Vibrates lightly, xe's pretty much sober now.

[CP] - Come on, let's get cleaned up- He starts leading Lie out of the room

[Doc] Kind of hops up and shapeshifts back to hir human form before running after them - Wait for me!

[CP] Leads them out into the main foyer and up the stairs to his room. He opens it and notes that the linens on his bed have been cleaned and changed thanks to Solace. He ignores that and opens the door to the bathroom. He looks down at his mate- Do you want to share or go by yourself?

[Lie] - Don't leave me...

[CP] - Fine, come on. Doc? You gonna be okay in here by yourself for a few minutes?

[Doc] Yeah, I'll just... I'll just stay right here.

[CP] - You can check on the server via my computer over there if you want

[Doc] Thank you. Is there a password?

[CP] Steps into the bathroom with Lie- No, the others are usually to scared of me to fuck with my stuff- He then shut the door and after a moment the sound of water could be heard

[Doc] Sighs and looks around for a moment, xe gathers up the little wither and puts it in hir lap as xe sits down. The sounds of the computer spinning up is like music to hir ears and xe logs in on their server with hir usual account before typing in the chat- Deerheart, I'm just logging in remotely. I had to step out suddenly to help the creepypastas. Everyone is safe, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you.

[Deer] - I saw Lie left too, is she okay?

[Doc] She got bumped in by Smile. She's scared but Cp and I are sticking close to her. Physically she's fine.

[Deer] - Good, everything is fine here, Sally and EJ are at our place because the chests where Splender keeps the food is too high for them to reach

[Doc] Gets a little shiver - You knew where the pies were I suppose? Since Ej has such a... specific diet? Please be careful of him.

[Deer] - I am being careful, don't worry. I'm more concerned about you right now

[Doc] I'm scared too my love. But it's going to be okay. I said a few stupid things while drunk but I don't think the repercussions will go beyond getting yelled at later.

[Deer] - I hope that's the case. I need to go now, Sally wants some desert

[Doc] Take care, mwah- Xe logs off and stares at the start menu for a long moment. The small yellow text is just an elipses and it perfectly encapsulates hir feelings of trepidation for what will come next.

-After several moments the sound of water stops and both CP and Lie step out of the bathroom. Both simply have towels around them as CP opens his wardrobe. He hands Lie one of his shirts and starts getting dressed himself-

[Doc] Just kind of hugs the wither, forgetting it's not a stuffed animal or hir rather placid cat LH.

[Wither] Is too out of it to respond-

[CP] Looks outside- It's getting late, we might as well rest here for the night... Splender will have a few things he need to do here too...

[Doc] Do we... have to?

[CP] - I might be able to open a portal long enough for you to get into the digital realm, but I'm pretty tired myself

[Doc] Swallows hard, - o-okay... - Xe takes out a crafting table and begins doing the familar layout for a bed.

[CP] Pulls Lie over to his old bed, noting the snow outside- It's gonna be cold tonight. Normally I'd be downstairs where it's warmer, but since we actually plan on sleeping... We might wanna stuff the edges of the window...

[Doc] I could just shapeshift and fill the room?

[CP] - Doc, pretty sure this room is a bit to small for that

[Doc] That's why I said fill. If you open the door to the bathroom I might be able to fit.

[CP] - Doc, no, we'll stuff the window, it will be fine. Besides if we do need to move quickly your form will inhibit that. And with an angry Jeff here I'd think you'd want to be able to move fast

[Doc] Shivers, - okay, then I'll just do this - Xe takes out more wool blocks and piles them in a wall in front of the window. Then xe takes a hunk of bedrock and puts it squarely in front of the door.

[CP] - Not necessary but okay- After a few moments his body temperature brings the room up to a comfortable heat

[Doc] Drags the extra bed as close to his as they think they can get away with and lays down on top of it. Doc curls into a little ball. Xe's shivering only partly from the remaining cold in hir body.

[CP] Pulls Lie under his covers, holding her close and whispering soothing things to her until she falls asleep-

[Doc] Is slipping into a fitful sleep and makes a small, pained noise.

[CP] Hears it but doesn't know what to do so he tosses a spare blanket on top of Doc-

[Doc] Reacts by clawing at the blanket and dragging it up against themselves desperately. Hugging the bundle close to their body.

[CP] Hears a slight scratching at the door and grumbles as he goes to investigate, removing the bedrock he opens the door a crack and Grinny slips in. CP whispers at the cat- Well aren't you being friendly today...

[Grinny] Ignores CP and goes to Doc's bed, looking for a warm spot to curl up while CP replaces the block and returns to his mates side-

[Doc] Rolls over with a moan and hir fingers find the cat. Giving him a gentle pull to get them closer. Xe mumbles - LH... come here little guy...

[Grinny] Makes an amused face but does curl up closer to Doc, his blood stained coat against Doc-

[Doc] Snuggles the cat, and slides deeper into hir dreams, whispering hir lovers name like a prayer. - Deerheart....

[CP] Eventually falls asleep as well-


	149. Grinny, Breakfast at the Manor, Home Again

[Doc] Wakes from a rather stressful dream and shoots up in the bed. For a few seconds Xe panics at the cold and unfamiliar room before remembering where xe is. The Doctor glances wistfully at the sleeping couple and feels the cold all the more acutely without hir own lover. Xe slides over quietly to not disturb the odd cat snoozing on the corner of the bed before taking out the boxed block and running hir hands over the printout like a scanner, absorbing and copying the code. It's not complete, but there's enough remaining to suit hir purposes. They fashion a simple pot from pixelated clay and fill it with a dirt block before worming the roots of their new creation into the warm, fresh, soil. The thing emits a bit of a glow and Xe feeds a handful of the healing blooms into its open maw. It's sort of alive, but it still needs the special kick of power hir friend Lie possesses to propagate itself in a normal way. Xe grumbles a little, not wanting to bother Lie, before finally deciding to try and jumpstart it on hir own. Xe works hir fingers into the dirt as well and gathers hirself to give the thing a bit of a jolt. It bucks under the voltage of a brine and the doctor smiles hugely as it moves a little on its own. Xe checks it over throughly, even breaking off one part to examine before putting the rest away.

[Doc] Xe happens to look down and has another moment of panic at finding a huge blotch of blood on hir coat, it didn't show on the red sheets, but was stark on the cream colored coat, even under the minimal glow cast from the trunk. Xe looks at the cat and realizes it's the source of the blood. Urgently, they check it for injuries but find none. Puzzled, they creep to the bathroom and use the light over the sink to clean the blood from the fabric. They cast around for something they can take apart, eventually settling on a small and grubby washcloth, picking it apart into bits and fashioning a blocky, but fine toothed comb. With a grin they return to the bed and comb the blood from the cats fur with the coded comb, removing it into tiny pixels that despawn until the white and black fur underneath is revealed. Satisfied, they crawl back under the covers and hug the pillow close, thinking of Deerheart. Focusing on her until Xe can smell the scent of her hair in their nostrils and almost imagine the feel of her skin under their hands. Until finally, they fall back into sleep.

[Grinny] Wakes up and goes to lick himself a bit only to not taste the familiar metallic bite of blood. He examines himself and finds his coat clean of blood and he begins to growl angrily. Looking around he figures the source is of this problem is the human right in front of him and he swipes his claws across the humans face as he yowls angrily-

[Doc] Wakes up with a shriek of pain and scrambles backwards, falling off the bed with a loud thump. - What the fuck?! Fucking! Bastard cat!

[CP] He and Lie wake up at Doc's yells- The fuck is it now?

[Grinny] Loud growling, his fur raised-

[Doc] Gestures to the bleeding lines on hir cheek, and then points at Grinny.

[CP] Looks at Grinny- Oh for fucks sake what did you Doc!?

[Grinny] Goes to attack Doc again-

[Doc] Is trying to fend off the cat - He got blood all over my coat so I combed it all out of his hair while he was sleeping next to me!

[CP] Reaches over and grabs Grinny by the scruff of his neck- YOU IDIOT! At a glance that's how most of the pasta's tell that it's Grinny! They'll attack him now and will probably realize who it is to late!

[Grinny] Struggles and yowls in CP's grip-

[Doc] Fucking hell. Why would they attack a random cat in the house anyway?

[CP] - BECAUSE WE'RE PASTAS AND RANDOM CATS DON'T EVER MAKE THEIR WAY HERE UNLESS IT'S FOR TARGET PRACTICE!

[Doc] Geeze, and you have the nerve to say my cats a bastard...

[CP] - Look, Slender can control what comes in and out of his forest, occasionally an animal will make it in, and we pasta's see that as a practice opportunity!

[Doc] On a cat....? - Hir lip is trembling- That's... awful.

[CP] - Slender prefers it over us trying to kill each other, and it doesn't happen often. The only exceptions are if it's small, and Sally sees it first, then Slender will usually toss it out of the woods

[Doc] Reaches out for the cat. - I'm sorry Grinny. I didn't mean any harm. I'll carry you if you want, keep you safe.

[Grinny] Hisses and swats angrily-

[Doc] Pats around hir inventory and comes up with a large and smelly sprig of catnip, the heady odor immediately fills the small space. - Truce?

[Grinny] Continues to growl, it has no affect on him but CP sways a little-

[CP] - Dooooooc...

[Doc] What? I don't know what else to give him, he's still a cat right? I might have some meat...

[CP] - Damnit Doc put that stuff away before I lose my grip

[Doc] Sadly puts it away and looks at Grinny. - Mm sorry.

[Grinny] Is very mad and tries pissing in Doc's direction-

[Doc] Dodges out of the way - what is it about pasta cats and pissing?!

[CP] - Can you blame him? He has every right to be pissed at you right now

[Doc] waves hir hands in consternation- What do you suggest I do Cp? You're the expert, I already apologized, it's obvious I don't have anything he wants and I said I was willing to protect him. What more can I do?

[Doc] Does he want me to dye him like a sheep? I can do that.

[CP] Looks at Grinny- Well? What do you want?

[Grinny] - I refuse to soil my fur in such a manner!

[CP] -Guess one of us will have to carry you then until we find you something to kill...

[Doc] I'll gladly carry him if he doesn't pee or scratch me.

[Grinny] Hisses at Doc-

[Doc] sad face-

[CP] Sighs and puts Grinny on his shoulder where most of the others won't be able to reach him- Come on, I can already smell breakfast

[Lie] As she gets up she feels something brush against her. Glancing down she notices a slight glow- Oh, uh, okay...

[Doc] What is it Lie?

[Lie] - Um, a new flower- She pinks up a bundle of pink blossoms which seem to glow slightly. Some are fully open, looking like larger versions of honesty blossoms and those yet to fully open has more of a pitcher look to them

[Doc] That's lovely Lie, I wonder if they do something? And what prompted it.

[Lie] - I... I don't know...

[Doc] Can I have one?

[Lie] Hands one over-

[Doc] Cups the bundle of blossoms in hir hands and smells them- I feel...

[CP] - Stupid

[Doc] asshole... I feel like Deerheart is here. Warm and cared about.

[Lie] - Then keep them with you Doc, you probably need it

[CP] - C'mon, lets go get food so we can get out of here

[Doc] Cradles the little flower close and then weaves the stem into a buttonhole on hir coat. - I'm... I'm ready.

[CP] Nods and kicks the bedrock away before opening the door and leading the small group out into the hall. Some others are just leaving the rooms for breakfast as well. The smell of Bacon and eggs mixed with coffee are wafting up from the kitchen-

[Doc] Kind of stays behind Cp.

[Lie] Stays practically glued to CP's side-

[Splender] Is carrying stuff from the kitchen into the dining room-

[CP] Pulls out a seat for Lie next to his, also moving it closer to his own seat-

[Doc] Takes BENs chair again knowing he won't be using it.

[Splender] Smiles at them and makes sure they get food before noticing Grinny- Who's the cat?

[Doc] I washed your cat. Sorry.

[Splender] - Oh dear...

[Doc] He curled up next to me last night and got blood all over my coat, so I combed it out for him. He's not happy with me.

[Splender] - And understandably so!

[Doc] genuinely confused- What kind of cat doesn't want to be clean? Mine washes himself constantly. Blood is gummy and gross and would smell bad after a while too. Smile didn't seem to care when I bathed him.

[CP] - Let me put it this way Doc, Grinny is a lot smarter than Smile and smaller. Again, the color helped him survive in the house

[Doc] Just kind of curls up, obviously depressed, with hir nose in the flower by hir collar. - I'm sorry.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Doc] Just flinches like xe's been hit.

[Trender] Comes in with Slender-

[Slender] - I did not need help Trender, I can apply my own bandages

[Trender] - Yes but it would have taken you some time with almost half of your main tendrils missing!

[Doc] Is shaking a little and shrinks even further down in hir chair.

[Slender] Grumbles as he walks past towards the head of the table, his eyeless gaze passing everyone at the table to check and make certain they were okay-

[Doc] Without thinking, xe eats a small petal from the flower.

[Slender] Takes his seat and winces as his back touches the chair-

[CP] Put food on his plate, Lie's, and Doc's-

-Conversation at the table is near non existent, the pasta's are exhausted and injured, but alive-

[Doc] Picks at hir food a little, but can't manage more then a few bites, xe's inhaling around the cluster of flowers trying to keep down hir nausea from the smell of the manor itself.

[Lie] Passes one of the oil flowers across CP to Doc-

[Doc] Gratefully adds it to the same buttonhole as the other.

[Jeff] Is in the seat opposite of Doc- What the fuck is with the gaudy flowers?

[Doc] quietly- I'm missing my plague doctor mask, this is just the filler.

[Jeff] Scoffs- You could borrow Locklears... Actually... Hey Anne! Where's Locklear?

[Anne] - Still sleeping most likely, you know how he is

[Doc] I'll be going home soon, I can do without.

[Jeff] - Whatever, you still look stupid with those flowers

[Splender] Whacks Jeff upside the head-

[Doc] I don't care...

[CP] Is keeping a careful eye on eneryone else at the table-

[Slender] Seems a bit listless as he watches the table-

[Doc] Closes hir eyes and tries to fight down the panic that's building inside.

[Luna] Nervously steps into the dining room-

[Offender] Yawns and downs a whole plate of food at the same time-

[Lie] Smiles as Splender gives her some orange juice-

[Splender] Offers Doc some juice-

[Doc] Doesn't see it at first but take it as hir shoulder is nudged - thank you.

[Jeff] - God you're such a piss ant pussy, you fucking "doctor"

[Doc] At least I show proper respect in other peoples domains.

[Jeff] - Oh yes, a game your not even a native too, ooo, so impressive

[Doc] You're actually going to give me crap for not being able to remember where I came from?

[Jeff] - Probably because you were banished from it you fucker!

[Doc] You don't know anything about me Jeff. Don't bother pretending you do. It's pathetic.

[Jeff] - I know you're an asshole who doesn't know what the fuck they're doing

[Doc] Better then you. Why don't you go make your poor brother cry some more, you evil little fuck?

[Jeff] - At least I have family!

[Doc] Says the guy who can't even maintain a normal relationship! At least I have a girlfriend!

[Jeff] - Who fucking cares! She's a fucking slut walking around naked all the time!

[Doc] Snarls- Do I need to take you outside and spank your ass again?

[Jeff] - Like you could do that here!

[Doc] You have no idea what I can do here. You better watch your mouth or I'll wash it out with soap.

[Jeff] Growls and draws his knife, completely ready to lunge at Doc when he yelps and falls back as a familiar hissing fills the room. Lie's temper has flared a little and her offensive plant has spawned, hissing at Jeff and he remembers his last painful run in with it-

[Doc] Thank you Lie. But seriously, Jeff, you call Deerheart one more rude name and I'm going to stuff your feet right in that big fat mouth of yours.

[Slender] His gaze on the offensive plant- What an interesting specimen...

[Doc] It's dangerous as hell. Especially for anyone without a mate.

[CP] Is trying to calm Lie so the plant will go away-

[Doc] Wants to help but isn't sure how.

[Lie] As she calms the plant retreats, vanishing into nothing-

[Jane] Is snickering at Jeff-

[Doc] Wants to show off hir own new plant but doesn't really want to talk to Slender either.

[CP] Noting that Lie and Doc probably won't be eating more he stands- Splender, are you coming back with us?

[Splender] - No, I'll stay here for a little while, can you keep an eye on EJ and Sally?

[CP] - Sure, no problem

[Solace] -Pokes head in, looking around for Luna-

[Luna] Spots him and hurries over to Solace-

[Doc] Takes a deep breath steadying breath and gets up to walk towards the head of the table.

[Slender] His focus is on Doc as xe approaches-

[Doc] Turns to address Offender first - you had a hand in this, so I thought you should see the result. I managed to encode enough of your saliva in a digital form to mix it with one of Lie's plants and make something useful.

[Offender] - Oh really?

[Doc] I made copies, so this one is for you guys to keep. Xe takes the item from hir inventory and plunks a fat clay pot on the table, the huge plant inside it has no real leaves, just fat stems with toothy pods opening and closing like a Venus Flytrap. The interiors of the pods are shiny with slime and it smells weirdly aniseptic.

[Slender] Uncoils a tendril and picks up the pot to get a closer look at it-

[Doc] It was a healing plant to begin with, but I made it better with your partial codes. - Xe reaches up to run a hand over a pod - the teeth are soft, it won't bite. It just needs ocasional light and water like a normal plant.

[Slender] - I see...- He puts the pot down

[Doc] Here, I'll show you. Grinny scratched me. - Xe shows the irritated wound on hir chin and cheek. - Xe breaks off a small pod and lets it close and cling over the wound like a clothes pin, after a moment the pod turns brown and lets go of hir face. The skin underneath is now perfectly healed.

[Offender] - HA! I can't wait to use this thing!

[Doc] Don't break off too many at once. The plant itself will die. But if you take care of it, it should get as big as a small tree.

[Offender] Devious chuckling-

[Doc] Share it please. If what I saw last night is normal, you'll need it.

[Slender] - We will take care of it, and I'll make certain Offender won't abuse it

[Doc] Sorry if I uh... got too forward last night. And about the hole in the fireplace. And anything dumb I said while I was drunk.

[Slender] - What are you talking about?

[CP] Teleports over and slaps a hand over Doc's mouth- Nothing at all! We're leaving now

[Doc] Is so relieved they just kind of melt into Cp's grip and lean back on him.

[CP] Starts dragging Doc out of the room and back to the living room-

[Doc] Is dragged-

[Lie] Follows closely behind-

[CP] Uses the tv to make a portal back to the server and takes his two companions with him, forgetting the Grinny is on his shoulder-

[Doc] Just kind of falls into the grass and lays there letting the lower resolution wash over hir -

[Lie] Sighs happily as she takes in the feeling of the server- I never want to go back there again

[Doc] Me either. Lie, you were the only thing keeping me from running out into the snow and as far the fuck away as I could manage.

[CP] - You wouldn't have gotten far Doc

[Doc] ...I know. Not without you. But blind panic isn't reasonable.

[Lie] - At least were out of there now...

[Doc] So are you going to visit LJ Cp?

[CP] - Not right now I'm not, I need to tend to the baby wither, he used a lot of energy out there

[Doc] But I think your passenger would benifit from it.

[CP] Gets a confused expression before remembering he still has Grinny- Shit!

[Grinny] Sticks his tongue out- Serves you right asshole

[Doc] At least he's safe. I'd hate to see something bad happen to a cat because of me.

[Grinny] Growls at Doc-

[Deer] In chat- Doc!

[Doc] Types- I'm home sweetheart, thank the gods-

[Doc] - Well then hurry here! I've missed you!

[Doc] Can you please come to me? I'm so exhausted...

[Deer] - Where are you?

[Doc] Near the koi pond.

[Deer] - I'm coming- After a few moments Deer rushes out the back door and runs towards them

[Doc] Smiles, pulling hirself up a bit to sit in the grass- Deerheart!

[Deer] Jumps onto Doc, pulling them into a hug- Oh gods I've missed you

[Doc] Grips her tightly, - I came so close to a panic attack so many times, and I didn't sleep a worth a damn last night. I had terrible nightmares.

[Deer] - Shhh, it's okay, you had CP there to protect you, and had you died you would have returned here

[Doc] I know, but I was protecting Lie as well part of the time.

[Deer] - Do you want to take a nap? I will join you

[Doc] I want to but I shouldn't. We have a guest who should probably have an appointment with Lj sometime soon.

[Grinny] Growls a little-

[Deer] - Oh what a cute kitty!

[Doc] Good news is, he's really super smart, bad news is he hates my guts.

[Deer] - Why? He looks so sweet...- She would be trying to pet Grinny if he weren't so high up on CP's shoulder

[Doc] He's mad because I combed all the blood out of his fur. He likes to be dyed in it like Smile.

[Deer] - But Smile looked and smelled so much better after his bath

[Doc] Agreed. That's why I cleaned him. Apparently it was the only thing keeping him safe in the manor.

[Deer] - Awwwww, poor thing


	150. Love Bloom, Radiation Healing, Gems Wings

[Lie] - I think I just want to hang out at home for a little while...

[Doc] I don't blame you a bit. Play with the little kids, it can be cleansing.

[Deer] Notices the flowers in Doc's coat- Hey, that's a new flower

[Doc] It made me feel better when I was alone. I'm not sure what it does otherwise. - Xe unhooks it and holds it out to her.

[Deer] Holds it and smells it a little- It makes me think of every reason I love you...

[Doc] Emotionally melts a little. - I feel the same. It's a very loving flower.

[Lie] - It was between CP and I... But it kinda looks like a large honesty blossom...

[Doc] But it has little cups like the lust bloom too.

[Lie] - Well I can make flowers by combining two existing ones...

[Doc] I would say Cp is the acid test, since he's not prone to mushy feelings normally. Have a sniff my friend, see what you think.

[CP] Plucks the flower from Deer's hand, grumbling as he sniffs it- It makes me want to be near Lie...

[Doc] Lust and honesty, I guess that's a good start for love.

[CP] - So this is the result of the two flowers I hate the most?

[Doc] But it feels good all the same.

[CP] - Shut it

[Doc] Eyebrow -

\- Theres a little bit of fluttering and a luna moth lands on one of Deerhearts antlers and fans it's furry wings gently. -

[Lie] Leans against CP- It makes sense, the only thing I wanted while in that place was you, the only light I could truly find in that dark place

[Grinny] Focus' on the moth-

[Doc] Grinny? Are you hungry?

[Grinny] Hisses at Doc and hunkers down on CP's shoulder-

[Doc] Can't I do anything for you Grinny?

[CP] - Eh, he'll get over it eventually

[Doc] Still, we should take a walk. Or.... - Xe looks over at Deerheart. - Any chance I could bother you for a ride?

[Deer] - Hmm, perhaps

[Doc] Please?

[Deer] - Yes love- She takes a few steps back and shifts into her dragon form before gently picking up her mate and putting hir on her back

[Doc] Gratefully wraps hir arms around hir lovers shoulders, trying to make as much contact with her warm scales as possible.

[CP] - I'm guessing you need me to come too?

[Doc] Seeing as Grinny won't let me near him, I'd say so. You should see what Lj has been up too anyway. It's rather impressive that he's done so much alone.

[CP] - Fine- He simply picks up Lie to carry her

[Doc] Awww. We have such nice lovers, don't we Lie?

[Lie] - Very much so

[Doc] Is in bliss as Deerheart prances along, xe's wanted nothing more then to be near her for too long. She even smells like home.

-It doesn't take long for them to reach Lie and CP's house-

[Lie] - Home...

[Stevie] Comes running out- Brother!

[CP] Sighs- Hello Stevie

[Notch] you guys look really stressed out...

[Lie] - That's putting it lightly

[Stevie] Looking at Deer- Wooooow

[Doc] is just draped over Deerheart. Spooned on her back.

[CP] Gently puts Lie down-

[Lie] - I'm just so glad to be home...

[Notch] aww Deerheart, decided to give Doc a ride for a change?

[Deer] -Well they did seem rather exhausted

[Doc] you have no idea, those people scare the living day lights out of me

[Stevie] Noticing Grinny- Kitty!

[Notch] who's your buddy Cp? he's cute

[CP] - This would be Grinny

[Grinny] Hisses at Notch and Stevie-

[Notch] well I see why you two are getting along

[CP] - More like he didn't have a choice if he didn't want everybody attacking him since SOMEBODY cleaned his fur

[Doc] yells against Deerheart's shoulders with hir head down- I SAID I WAS SORRY, JUST CRUCIFY ME WHY DONT YOU?

[Grinny] Glares at Doc-

[Lie] Sighs as she approaches Notch- Was everything here okay while we were gone?

[Notch] Baby dragons ran amok, Ash did a ton of reading, Stevie used his cat suit to climb the walls. Endrea looks both amused and slightly stressed out. Three more of the walking eggs hatched and were turned over to Thunder and Tsunami with TLOT's help, and I spent a calm afternoon decorating my house.

[Lie] - Sounds like a much better adventure than we had

[Notch] Just another day at your house. It's almost as lively as Doc's castle.

[Lie] - Well that's saying something. Have you seen Liu since we left?

[Notch] He moped around for a bit and I made him a sandwich and some tea. He sat on your swing for a while and then I guess he went back to the castle.

[Lie] - I see... Well, I'm just glad to be back, that place just felt draining, I don't know how CP lived there for so long...

[Doc] Agreed. I'd say you'd have to be crazy to enjoy it, but that's literally the case.

[CP] - Hey!

[Doc] I'd like to present the percentage of pastas who have been stripped and chosen to stay here instead as my exhibit A...

[Notch] Snorts-

[Doc] Is fiddling with some code and forming it into a bit of thick, blood red ribbon.

[CP] - I'm here because of my mate and so is BEN, Silver would get bullied, and the other's aren't allowed to leave yet

[Doc] Lj could leave, I told him so. But he has work to do here now. Splender seems to enjoy it. Glitchy could go, and Jewel if she asked me. Dammit, I need to check on Strangled. 

[CP] - You keep saying that

[Doc] sighs- He just hides in Silvers room, I'm used to pastas making more of a fuss.

[CP] - Yeah he's pretty reclusive

[Vulpix] Comes running out of the house towards Lie-

[Lie] Crouches down and let's Vulpix jump into her arms

[Shuppet] floats around the corner of the house and makes a happy circle around CP's head. - Shuuuuu

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Honedge] Vibrates in warning at Shuppet-

[Notch] That one was missing you. It just kept sniffing around the rest of us like it was hunting for something

[Shuppet] Gives Grinny a pat on the head.

[Grinny] Hisses and bites at it-

[Shuppet] Sucks up the mean emotions and hums happily.

[Lie] - CP, I'm going to lay down for a little while...

[CP] - Alright, I should be back soon

[Doc] Finishes the ribbon and curls it around one hand before flopping back down against Deerheart's neck. - Gods I missed you....

[Deer] - And I you, what's the ribbon for?

[Doc] whispers- Shhh, it's pokemon code for Grinny

[Deer] - Ah, I see

[CP] Approaches Doc- Shall we get going?

[Doc] Ready when you are.

[CP] - Then let's go asshole

[Deer] Lightly baps CP with her tail-

-It doesn't take long for them to reach LJ's forest-

[CP] - Doc, think you can walk?

[Doc] I can. - Slides reluctantly down from Deerhearts neck - Xe comes around to give her a hug around the front part of her chest. - Just shrink towards me, it's good practice. I've got you.

[Deer] Shrinks down into Doc's arms- Why did you want Doc to walk CP?

[CP] - So neither of you get stuck in the forest

[Doc] Lj gave me permission to come and go at will Cp, Deerheart, just keep a hold of my hand.

[CP] - Then let's go- Starts walking

[Doc] Oh, before we go, one more thing- trots faster to keep up with him

[CP] - What?- Still walking

[Doc] Connects Cp's hand to Deerhearts and quickly ties the ribbon tightly around the end of Grinnys tail before taking hir lovers hand again.

[Grinny] Yowls in annoyance and turns quickly to try and tear the ribbon off-

[Doc] Don't! It's pokemon code! It's for your safety. You'll need it.

[Grinny] Hisses at Doc and swats at the air in hisrdirection-

[Doc] You'll thank me later. Just relax.

[Grinny] Yowls-

[Doc] Well Lj will know we're coming at least

-They reach the entrance of the circus, the gates are still down and there's old lumber strewn everywhere. Some of the game stalls have been completely dismantled. There is more color in the circus however-

[Doc] He's one industrious clown. Hey Lj? Where are you?

[LJ] His voice carries from the main tent- In here!

[Doc] Guides Deerheart into the entrance. 

[Deer] Shudders a little as they walk in- This feels similar to CP's server-

[Doc] Yeah, it's a higher resolution. I figured it would be good for you to dip your toe in. I still intend to make you a third body so you can go outside with me someday. Not to the manor though.

[LJ] Is tearing apart the bleachers in the main tent-

[CP] - Doc first you should learn how to get out on your own

[Doc] sweetly- Whenever you have the time to spend with me Cp. You know I'm an eager student.

[CP] - Sure, as soon as you're not babysitting anything

[Doc] Of course. Hey Lj, look who we brought.

[LJ] Looks out of the tent- A... Cat?

[Shuppet] Breaks away from Cp and flies around near Lj curiously.

[Doc] It's Grinny. He's just clean.

[LJ] - What is this? THAT'S GRINNY!?- Starts laughing uncontrollably

[Doc] What? He's just clean! I think he looks quite handsome in a cat sorta way.

[Shuppet] Sucks up the mean laughter as well and smiles hugely

[LJ] Still laughing-

[CP] - Told ya Doc

[Shuppet] Burps contentedly.

[Doc] Cp can you just take Grinny over to him? He's ready for Lj.

[CP] - Fine- Makes sure he has a firm grip on Grinny before walking him over to LJ and just dropping him on the clown-

[Doc] Hisses in alarm - Hey! No need to start a fight!

[Grinny] Bolts off to hide off amongst the debris in the circus-

[Doc] Aww dammit. How are we going to find him?

[CP] - He'll come out eventually when he's hungry

[Doc] So I guess we wait. I might have something to tempt him. For all I know he's terrifed without her.

[CP] - Without who?

[Doc] Insanity.

[CP] - Ah, right

[LJ] His laughter starts to calm down and he turns to go back into the main tent to continue tearing up bleachers-

[CP] - Are we done here?

[Doc] No! Of course not. - Xe's taken a cooked fish and a bowl from the creative menu and is shredding the food into the container. - Deerheart, you're good with animals, give me a hand with this kitty please.

[Deer] - I'll try- She starts looking around for Grinny

[CP] Groans and just starts floating-

[Doc] You said you can understand Grinny. Do you understand the noises he makes or is he psychic?

[Shuppet] Decides to help Deerheart-

[CP] - To us pasta's he sounds like he's talking normally, same with Smile

[Doc] Have you ever tried to make translation software for his type? It should be easier now that he's digital. I was considering it for Smile but seemed rather unfased by having his insanity removed.

[CP] - I don't think you want to know what Grinny has to say to you...

[Doc] Can't be worse then things you've said to me in the past.

[CP] - Eh, besides, there's never been a reason to make a translation code for him

[Doc] Yeah but he seemed upset, I may need to talk with him.

[CP] - Maybe my usual translation code will work? I don't know

[Doc] Can I have just the cat part? Here... attach it to this so I can work with it- holds out a piece of paper.

[CP] I don't know which fucking part is which

[Doc] Geeze. Here, open a screen and I'll find it myself. - lays down a command block between them

[CP] Passes a copy of the command code over-

[Doc] Starts scrolling around and playing with it. - Thank you. This looks good, I can work with this. - Moves a few things around and comes up with a rather tiny ball of code. Xe forms it into a hoop and puts the other block away. - Now we just have to find him.

[Deer] Frowns as she hears almost sick sounds- Uh, Doc?

[Doc] Runs to her-

-The noises are coming from beneath a bunch od boards which have been tossed aside-

[Doc] Starts moving the boards away, not too fast, so as not to scare the cat.

[Grinny] Is laying there panting hard, a small chunk of fur falling off of him-

[Doc] Drops the code hoop over his head and it vanishes with a crackle. - Grinny? I can help you, just tell me what hurts.

[Grinny] Whining noise before he hurls-

[Doc] Is already fumbling out a healing potion and pouring it into a bowl. - It's okay little guy, drink this.

[Grinny] Is shaking very hard, not really able to move-

[Doc] Sits down on the ground and cups a handful of the potion before rubbing hir hands together and petting it into his fur.

[Grinny] More of his fur falls away as Doc tries to put the potion on it-

[Doc] Pulls out a fistful of healing blossoms and spirinkles them around. - I guess I need something bigger. - Pulls out a revive crystal as well and taps it on the cat.

[Grinny] Yowls in a sickly manner- E....Everything... Hu...Hurts....

-There's a blip of something appearing in front of Grinny-

[Doc] I'm going to help you, I've got a spray here too. 

[Shuppet] -uses 'pain split' on Doc and Grinny- Grinny's health went up and Doc's went down to make them both the same level [half full]

[Doc] Owwwww, holy crap, what the hell? 

[Shuppet] Sighing noise as it hovers near the two.

[CP] Floats closer to investigate- Hey, he kinda looks like how when we first found him...

[Doc] What do you mean? What's wrong with him? Is he undead?

[CP] - If I recall correctly... He was used for expirementation I think

[Doc] Why...why would anyone do that...? He's just a little cat... - on the verge of tears

[CP] - Because they were trying to find a cure or something?

[Doc] Is just holding the cat and shaking.

[Deer] - Why would humans do that? It makes no sense!

[Doc] Pulls out the hyper potion and sprays the cat with a grim expression.

[Grinny] - S...So much p...p...pain...

[Doc] We... we need to leave. It's too high res here, lets carry him back out into the server proper.

[CP] - Well Doc? Think you have a cure for radiation poisoning?

[Doc] There's a cure for everything. But now we need to go. - Gets up with the cat cradled in hir arms

[Deer] - Then what are we waiting for! Let's go! He needs help!

[CP] Sighs and makes sure he has a hold of Deer's clothes since Doc is carrying the cat-

[Grinny] Almost all his fur is gone-

[Doc] Is running now for the edge of the woods -

[CP] Leads Deer along and out of the forest-

[Doc] Checks his health, it's already low enough without a splash potion. Xe throws down an anvil and names the cat with a tag before hooking him into the respawn as if he were hir own tame cat. Xe then pulls out a glistening golden apple from the creative and clicks it on him as if he were a zombiefied villager.

[Grinny] Weakly hisses as he tastes the apple-

[Doc] Listens for the thunder that comes with the spell, it looks like it's about to rain anyway.

[CP] - Uh, Doc? Radiation poisoning isn't like zombification

[Doc] No it's not, but the zombiefication is also a sickness and an infection, it's a forgien agent in the system that the apples purge.

[Grinny] - Owwwww...

[Doc] Deerheart....? I hate to put this on you. But you did bring someone back from the dead once. Can you... just... sit with me and see if anything comes to you like it did before.?

[Deer] - I did?

[Doc] You were in one of your trances.

[Doc] Types in the chat- Flux? Is it okay if I tp you to me? I need some magick -

[Deer] Oh, I see- She moves to sit next to Doc

[Flux] - Certainly

[Doc] - / tp Player_Flux to InfamousDoctorF / -

[Flux] Appears next to Doc and cocks a head- What's wrong?

[Doc] He's very sick, with something I've never seen before. Some kind of poisioning from the outside world.

[Flux] Hovers a hand over Grinny- It's like a weird energy...

[Doc] It's killing him slowly. I could let him go through respawn but I'd rather just fix it now so his code will be clean of it and not respawn with anything residual.

[CP] - That's pretty much exactly what it is, radiation is pretty much a very deadly energy

[Doc] at the Shuppet- Is that anything that tastes good to you? Or do you just like bad emotions? 

[Shuppet] Hovers around the cat and then just nudges him sadly before shaking it's head.

[Flux] Begins focusing- Deer, see if you can match your energy to mine

[Deer] Nods and starts focusing, trying to match Flux's energy, it's a bit difficult, but she was starting to manage-

[CP] Watching curiously-

[Doc] Has pulled up another screen and is speed-reading. - You need a chelator, something with a lot of chlorophyll to gather it up and flush it out of his system... Holy crap... now I feel stupid. This will help - xe pulls out lots of sunflowers and bonemeals them until they're all surrounded with nodding golden heads. - Sunflowers suck up radiation. Transfer the bad energy to the plants.

[Flux] Shows Deer how to do it but Deer struggles with it so Flux does most of it-

[Grinny] Yowls-

[Doc] Is bending the flowers closer by shoving the stems at the bottoms.

[Grinny] Is still panting but feeling a little better-

[Doc] Pulls out a lambchop and scarfs it nervously.

[CP] Watching Curiously-

[Flux] Withdraws her hand, the radiation gone-

[Doc] You guys astound me...

[Flux] - Is that all you needed me for?

[Doc] Is that all? Flux you're amazing, and Deerheart too. - hugs them both-

[Doc] Grinny? Talk to us little guy. The poisons all gone

[Flux] - Energy is similar to magic, so it isn't too difficult for me to manipulate

[Doc] From talking to Dawn I thought they were nearly the same thing. Everything is vibrations.

[Doc] Strokes the little cat, but gently in case his skin is sore.

[Grinny] Is very sore and just doesn't feel well-

[Doc] Holds the cat to hir chest. Making sure he's warm.

[Grinny] Shivers-

[Doc] I think Grinny is in need of some services I'm not an expert in. Do you mind if I take him back to my house Cp?

[CP] - Do what you want, am I still needed?

[Doc] Well I'd like to give you a check up as well, since you were fighting. It wouldn't hurt you to hang out with me for a bit. I think Lie wanted some quiet time to just enjoy the house and being home.

[CP] Groans- Really? Why the fuck do I need a check up for that?

[Doc] Because you're also cat-like in that you hide your injuries.

[CP] - I'm fine

[Doc] Supresses a chuckle. - Come on Cp. Grinny likes you anyway. He might be calmer if you stay close.

[CP] - Make me asshole

[Doc] Deerheart? I always have all the fun when it comes to Cp, would you like a turn?

[Deer] - I'm a little tired from trying that with Flux...

[Doc] Ah okay, I'll just tp us then. - types- Hey TLOT? Are you and Steve busy?

[TLOT] Nah, just making some pies.

[CP] Don't you dare

[Doc] Okay I'm coming - types- / Tp HerobrineCp Deerheart InfamousDoctorf to HerobrineTLOT /-

[CP] - OH FUCK YOU!

[Steve] Gives Cp a friendly wave. - Hi Cp. Want some milk?

[CP] Flips him off-

[TLOT] I've got pumpkin pie with whipped cream

[Steve] Notices Grinny. - Oh Doc! What happened to that poor little cat?

[Doc] He's weak and cold. So I thought I'd take him to the expert. 

[Steve] Beams-

[TLOT] Aww

[CP] - He's also a pasta and angry at Doc

[TLOT] grins- Isn't that normal for pastas?

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[Steve] Is pulling out lots of wool balls- 

[Doc] No! He's already mad. Just two colors and one of them has to be black. 

[Steve] pouts, but starts kitting

[CP] - He got mad because Doc cleaned his fur

[Grinny] Quiet noises-

[TLOT] But he doesn't have hardly any fur.

[Doc] He did when I cleaned him. Insanity was holding back a terrible sickness

[CP] - He was used for human experiments

[TLOT and Steve] Both stop cold. TLOT looks angry and Steve lets a little tear fall before kitting more aggressively.

[Grinny] Little yowl-

[TLOT] Well you're safe here. We'll protect you.

[Grinny] Tiny hiss-

[TLOT] Starts mincing fish in a bowl for Grinny

[Grinny] Barfs-

[Doc] Recognizes the little hurfs and runs to hold the cat over the sink cauldron-

[CP] Is grumbling a bit-

[TLOT] Fish for later, okay. Is chicken better? Or maybe just some water?

[Deer] - Poor thing...

[Steve] has finished the little sweater, it's black with a wide jagged stripe of green. He holds it up and comes over to them.

[Grinny] Is just drooped in Doc's arms, still feeling a little sick-

[TLOT] Takes the little garment and equipts it on the cat. - There you go.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Doc] He's had a rough day

[Doc] Shhh, it looks nice and it'll keep you warm. Thank you Steve. 

[CP] - Can I go now!

[TLOT] were you fighting Cp? You have some bloodstains on the back of your shirt.

[CP] - None of your damn business

[Doc] I thought so. I told you you'd heal better, but you have to notice the injury and focus on it. Don't ignore it.

[CP] - I'm fine!

[TLOT] Reaches out for the cat, but Steve gets in the way.

[Steve] Let me hold him, I've got a blanket from when we played with the baby dragons yesterday. - Takes the cat and wraps him up in a fuzzy blue and yellow blanket, he obviously kitted it on the fly and one edge is a bit ragged from dragon nomming.

[Grinny] Growls a little- I AM NOT A CHILD!

[Steve] Jumps - He can talk! 

[TLOT] well, he can type. Actually that's more impressive.

[Doc] Cp donated some codes, it didn't quite work the way I wanted, but at least he can be understood by non-pastas now.

[Shaymin] Comes trotting in-

[Deer]- There you are!- Reaches down and picks the pokemon up

[Doc] Hey there Shaymin. You like bright-eyed and bushy-backed today.

[Shaymin] - Shay!

[CP] Is trying to sneak off-

[Doc] Come back here. This will only take a moment.

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Rolls hir eyes and grabs Cp's shirt to pull it up.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Begins methodically pinching his wounds closed. A couple of bullets pop out and clink on the floor.

[CP] - I do not need your help!

[TLOT] How did he get iron chips under his skin?

[Doc] They're bullets. It's one of my least favorite human weapons.

[CP] TP's a short distance away-

[Doc] Just tps to him - Cp...

[CP] Is floating mid air above the bay-

[Doc] Immediately falls and transforms just before hitting the water. - Dammit!

[CP] Snickers-

[Doc] Rears up like a sea serpent and shakes out hir mane. - You're in for it now. - Rushes him with a grin

[CP] Keeps tp'ing just out of reach-

[Doc] Pushes hirself to move faster-

[CP] Keeps tp'ing around-

[Doc] Gets close enough to snatch at him playfully-

[CP] Scowls- Fuck off, I don't need you

[Doc] Twirls around him - Yes you do. 

[gem] -is on her elytra when she runs right into cp because he teleported in her path-

[CP] Barely winces as she aggravates his injuries- Fuck!

[Doc] Makes a hard turn and grabs both before either can fall. Xe spirls to the ground as gently as a leaf.

[gem] thank you doc

[CP] - Fucker just let me go!

[Doc] No problem Gem, just hold stil for a mintue Cp!

[CP] - NO!

[gem] -is giggling because of how suborned cp is being-

[Doc] Is twisting around like an irritated snake trying to keep hold of him, finally catching him in hir back paws and accidently teabagging him on the forehead while finishing the wounds on his back.

[CP] - GOD FUCKING DAMN IT DOC! STOP THAT OR I WILL REMOVE YOUR BALLS!

[Doc] I'm not doing it on purpose! - Twists him around the other way to get at a spot on one of his legs.

[CP] Kicks at Doc-

[Doc] Gets kicked in the nose - yowch! - Xe goes after him with even more purpose and pulls off one of his shoes to yank up his pants leg.

[CP] Stiiiiill kicking-

[gem] hey doc do you need any help I got more arms?

[Doc] Yes please!

[Doc] Is trying to pinch a hole on his thigh but his legs are pinwheeling around.

[CP] FUCK BOTH OF YOU!

[gem] -uses her snake tail to grab his legs and her arms to grab his-

[Doc] Thank you! - Xe finishes his leg but accidently tickles his bare foot with hir mane as xe pulls away

[CP] Yanks a leg out of Gem's tail to kick Doc again-

[Doc] Gets kicked in the jaw and bites hir tongue - YOW!

[CP] - You fucking deserve that!

[gem] you need a chill pill cp

[CP] - This is none of your business!

[gem] say the one who teleported right in front of me

[Doc] Muffled - That was mean! - Xe digs a two block hole in the sand and roughly stuffs Cp in it.

[CP] - The fuck is this supposed to do?

[Doc] Nothing. I'm just annoyed with you. - Blows a raspberry at him

[CP] Tp's out of the hole- Yeah well don't you have an angry cat to tend to?

[Doc] Yeah, but I'm done healing you now. Actually I have another promise to keep. Gem can I have your Elytra for a moment?

[gem] sure -hands over the elytra-

[CP] - Oh fuck you!

[Doc] I put this off partially because I wanted to make sure your glitched sunblock was fully lasting and effective. But I think it's safe now. - Xe bends the elytra as if flapping them to make a joint in the middle of each

[gem] and elytra is a lot different from my old wings.

[Doc] I know. -Xe pulls a feather from the creative and starts multiplying it over the elytras surface. - I just need something raw to work with

[gem] -is super excited-

[Doc] It's one big pair and one little pair?

[gem] yep

[Doc] Turns the wings over and lays a line of bone and muscle into the top edges. The ragged ends are hanging like roots from the anchor point.

[Doc] Copies the wings and then shreds the edges to make a smaller pair. - the four anchor points are just a mass of tendrils now.

[CP] - Well those are ugly

[Doc] It's nessesary. They won't work if they're not attached to anything. This isn't going to feel nice Gem, so I'm apologizing in advance. 

[gem] it is ok it most likely won't feel as bad as when they were ripped off.

[Doc] Sits on hir haunches and lifts Gem into hir lap - just lay on your belly across my knees.

[gem] -lays down the scar where her old wings is visible to doc-

[Doc] Builds up some static and makes holes over the old scars before stroking the mass of tendrils once from base to tip, they seem to come to life, writhing about.

[Doc] Positions them over Gems back and the rootlike pieces go straight into the holes, wrapping around her ribcage and sternum from underneath hir skin. Fresh muscles lock into place on her back and the skin creeps closed around the junction as Doc draws it smooth with hir claws

[gem] -already seems to be flapping the wings even though she feels a little sore-

[Doc] No, don't do that now. They need to rest. Heal and get locked in there.

[gem] -wines- awe I wanted to fly now.

[Doc] Later. And in small bursts. Pretend you're a baby dragon and don't wear yourself out

[gem] but I am not a baby dragon

[Doc] It's a metaphor. You know what happens when they're learning to fly and they overexert themselves. Be gentle with yourself.

[gem] fine.

[CP] Is once again sneaking off-

[Doc] Come on. Cp is actually right about the cat, I'll give you a ride back to my house. You can have some pie and chill for a bit.

[Doc] Snags Cp with hir tail as xe walks by-

[gem] sure i'll come

[CP] - OH COME ON! JUST LET ME GO BACK TO MY MATE!

[Doc] Stops- That sounded pretty heart-felt Cp. Okay. - Xe puts him back down and uncoils hir tail from his waist.

[CP] Darts off-

[Doc] Trots back towards the house with Gem on hir neck.

[gem] oh yea hey doc do you know who live is the house on the path right before the bridge to the bar i tried to go visit but they weren't home?

[Doc] I don't know, I was a bit preoccupied and took the way near Lie's house to get to Lj's woods this time. What does it look like?

[gem] it's made of wood and it seems to have white stained glass window and a little out doors siting area on the second floor

[Doc] If it's a wood house it's probably a human dwelling. I'll check it out later.

[Doc] Makes a little hop over the river and ducks down under a walkway.

[Doc] Hops over the little bay and lands near the front door - can you stand? You might feel a bit off-balance

[gem] yea my back it just a little sore it's nothing. -hops off of doc-

[Doc] Nudges the door open for her and shapeshifts back to hir normal body. - everyone is probably still in the kitchen

[gem] -walks in- then lets go join them.

[Doc] Closes the door after them and heads down to the kitchen.

[Steve] is sitting at the table trying to interest Grinny in a wool ball. The cat is staring straight ahead and avoiding looking at him with a big scowl on his little face.

[gem] -followed doc- hello guys

[Steve] Blinks at her- Gem you got your wings back!

[TLOT] And I presume Doc got to do their favorite thing.

[Doc] Oh hush.

[gem] doc fixed them but I won't be able to fly as much as I use at first but I am super super happy about them being back -her wings flutter a little-

[TLOT] Yeah, that's a big augmentation. 

[Doc] Gives Deerheart a little peck. - They need to be able to support your weight so it's a bit more complex then the other stuff I've done on mostly human forms.


	151. Jewels Sorrow, Hyrule gets a Bath

[Mew] -Pops in and chirps a bit-

[Flareon] Flaaaree--- -Chases in after Mew-

[Doc] Hey, play nice you guys. I wonder who the fire dog belongs too?

[Flareon] On! On! -Grabs Mew's tail in it's mouth-

-Glitchy walks in and looks around, noting everyone in the room before spotting his pokemon.-

[Glitchy] There you are..

[gem] hello

[Shaymin] Gives a chuffing sigh by way of greeting

[TLOT] Hey Glitchy.

[Mew] -Trying to pull it's tail free-

[Glitchy] Hello! -Snatches Mew out of the air and tucks the blue cat pokemon to his chest quickly-

[Doc] I was wondering where you'd gotten too, how are your eyes? You should have seen some real improvement by now

[jewel] -has come through the house to the lava part of the kitchen and has unfortunately realized how many people are in the kitchen-

[Steve] Panics hard enough at the sight of her that TLOT tps right to him.

[jewel] -tries to stay in the corner of the lava part-

[Glitchy] I made myself a little place to stay off that longass stone bridge-If that's okay?- which was a trip and a half as my vision cleared up. -Pets Mew while Flareon bounces around examining everything.- I think I'll need glasses since I needed them before, unless my vision clears up past that.

[Mew] -Grumpy purring-

[Doc] No, that's wonderful! I want people to settle in. I like having houseguests but there's a whole seed out there to explore and spread out. I love building houses.

[jewel] -jewel trys to slide along the wall towards the counters trying to avoid contact of any kind-

-Flareon bounces at Jewel, barking happily-

[jewel] -only loud enough for flareon to hear shut the fuck up-

[TLOT] Jewel? Did you get lost in the house looking for someone? Or something?

[Flareon] !!! -Chomps on Jewel's leg-

[jewel] I am not lost -gets bitten- how dare you.

[Doc] Your eyes should keep improving Glitchy. Just be patient.

[TLOT] Bad dog!

[Glitchy] Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I'm gonna go though, I've still got a bit to do. Mew ran off in the middle of moving stuff around. -Flareon sneers at Jewel before bounding back to Glitchy- You'll know where to find me if you need me. Tree hanging out beside the bridge.

[TLOT] There's a village near there too. If you feel like saving yourself a walk, they'll trade with you.

[jewel] don't you sneer at me I have the right mind to throw you in the water you fire type.

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Are you familar with pokemon Jewel? Or just his?

[jewel] just the ones that the pokepastas have

[Doc] Ah, they're quite interesting. My little spider got very big quite recently. I'll miss their cuteness but they're far more durable this way.

[jewel] -make no response she rather stay quiet-

[TLOT] gently - Did you find a place yet Jewel?

[gem] -has her head down on the table her wings are fluttering every so often-

[jewel] yes.

[TLOT] Do you need anything?

[jewel] -stays quiet-

[Doc] Slides one of the pies on the table nearer to Gem and goes a bit closer to Jewel. - Are you hurt? Is that why you came?

[jewel] do I look hurt

[gem] -takes the pie and starts eating it-

[Doc] It could be emotional, or a non-obvious glitch. Look... I let the pastas that wanted to leave go back to the manor with an invitation to come back whenever they wanted. Would you like the same?

[jewel] I didn't even come to see anyone about anything.

[Doc] I'm skeptical, but I'll give you the benifit of the doubt. Do you want some food?

[jewel] -say nothing-

[Doc] Then we'll start there. - Xe goes intot he kitchen and makes a plate of chicken, potatoes and cooked carrots for Jewel and another for Gem and Deerheart while xe's at it. They go around setting them in front of their recipents and gives Jewel hers last before going back around on the other side of the counter. - coffee?

[TLOT and Steve] at the same time -yes

[jewel] -puts the plate in her inventory and is quiet- no.

[Doc] Is disquieted but patient and starts the coffee going while gathering ingredients for cookies. - Are you sure you don't want to talk to me?

[jewel] you wouldn't understand.

[Doc] Are you so sure?

[TLOT] I might.

[jewel] do you really want to try and understand me

[Doc] Try me. Granted I haven't been mistreated by life as badly as TLOT but I can still listen.

[jewel] I was born into a family who abused me and no human believed me I had no friends and everyone thought I was faking injury's to get attention I had to deal with this for 15 years of my life before my powers woke up along with insanity and I killed them.

[Doc] I've heard some bad things about what can go on out there. So I'm not suprised, just sad that that happened to you.

[jewel] -starts to do something she hasn't in a long time her mask shift as black lines fall from the eyes she is crying but very quietly it's not audible unless you get close-

[TLOT] Picks up on the emotion and approaches her. - It's over though Jewel. You're safe here.

[Doc] Yeah, as long as you don't murder everyone, you're welcome to stay

[jewel] so many humans did nothing my family was not just nobody so many people knew and did nothing millions maybe even billons of humans

[Doc] I don't know what to say Jewel... I haven't had a ton of experience with humans, but I've met a few that were really nice. Maybe...? I don't know. I'm sorry.

[TLOT] gently- Do you want a hug?

[jewel] -says nothing because she doesn't know if she does or not-

[TLOT] Does it anyway. He's confident she can't hurt him badly enough that it will foul his respawn. His body is very warm and though his armor is hard, his cloak is like soft wings around her.

[jewel] -does not make a move to stop him-

[TLOT] Holds her gently and after a minute Steve timidly joins their embrace.

[jewel] -looks at steve but not in a threating way but more of a pitiful way as if saying why would you act like you care your a human-

[Steve] -small voice- I care about anyone who is in pain. I know how it feels to be all alone.

[jewel] no human has cared about me before -jewel crumbles to the floor-

[Steve] Is suprised and loses his grip.

[Doc] Rushes around the counter as TLOT catches her and lets her gently to the floor.

[jewel] -is still sobbing she is awake but she is just super confused and sad she doesn't know how to feel-

[TLOT] Sits down next to her. - I understand. For a really long time, nobody gave a shit about me either. I was just a monster they warned their kids about. It's overwhelming when someone actually cares.

[jewel] -her body starts to glitch as all the emotion starts to make the glitch in her body worse-

[Doc] Shit... you have a glitch. Hang on Jewel, don't try to move too much- Xe pulls out a command block and scans her quickly. 

[jewel] -she isn't moveing but she is still crying-

[Doc] Has found the errored lines and is reading them - Oh! This isn't as bad as I thought, it's mostly in your player skin, you have some redundant files interfering with one another. It's an easy treatment but it might have side effects. They're usually mild and don't last long

[Doc] Gets up and goes to a side trunk, xe digs around and comes up with a large root vegetable. It's green fleshed with even darker crinkly leaves. - Just eat this, not the leaves.

[TLOT] Webroots?

[Doc] They have a file cleaner function.

[jewel] -bites into it taste like red velvet to her-

[Doc] That's good. They're different for everyone because it works with whatever code you have. But they're usually tasty.

[jewel] -as she eats it her body starts to stop glitching-

[TLOT] Shakes his head- They're also weird Doc. You remember what happened when I ate one, don't you?

[Doc] Well... um... it's not like it hurt you and it did work the way it was supposed to.

[TLOT] Yeah, it also turned my skin pitch black for a full week, freaking Endermen kept hitting on me.

[jewel] -stands up after the webroot was fully eaten and fully fixed the glitch-

[Doc] A little smug - Feeling better?

[jewel] KIND OF -puts her hand over her mouth she wasn't trying to scream-

[TLOT] Holy crap. No need to yell.

[Steve] Is the glitch fixed?

[jewel] I AM NOT TRYING TO YELL I CAN'T STOP I DON'T LIKE THIS.

[TLOT] Oh great... your volume is turned all the way up.

[Doc] Turns white- for the love of- 

[Steve] Well Doc did say there were side effects sometimes...

[Doc] I've seen worse actually, it's okay Jewel, it will wear off as you digest the root.

[jewel] -just shakes her head yes she doesn't like that her voice is so loud-

[Doc] Type in the chat. Pretty much everyone here can read it.

[jewel] -types in chat- I think I will head back home till this wears off

[Doc] Keep me posted if anything weirder happens. And come by anytime you need help or just get bored, okay?

[jewel] -shakes her head yes to show she understand before leaving the way she came-

[Grinny] Tries to wiggle out of the blanket-

[TLOT] Are you finally warming up Grinny?

[Grinny] Hisses- FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] Geeze....

[Doc] Don't be mean to him, he didn't do anything to you

[Grinny] Still wiggling-

[gem] -without anyone realizing had passed out after eating her pie-

[Grinny] Get's a front leg out-

[Steve] reaches over and loosens the blanket so Grinny can get out

[Grinny] Darts into a corner where he hunkers down growling and hissing-

[Doc] I know you're upset, but I swear I'm only trying to help you. Are you still hurting? Or just furious with me?

[Grinny] Grumbles, he's still in a bit of pain but also mad at Doc-

[Doc] I've got some cream if your skin is irritated... Don't forget I can see the words when you go to talk, just let it all out

[Grinny] - Don't you think you've done enough damage?

[Doc] it's just a healing paste. And I had no idea Insanity was holding back something so terrible

[Grinny] - Then perhaps you should stop interfering!

[Doc] But it's gone now, Flux and Deerheart purged the radiation from your body. With a little time your hair will grow back and you'll be perfectly healthy again.

[Grinny] - After making me go through that pain again!

[Doc] I gave you something if it helps you feel any better, you're now both digital and tougher then you were before. Critical damage can only make you faint now, and anything beyond that will make you pop up here, all healed and healthy again.

[Grinny] - I don't fucking care!

[Doc] Sits down on the floor across from him and watches him for a bit. - I don't know if you care but there are several other creepypastas here. Cp went home to be with his wife, but Silver, is here, and I can take you to BEN if you want. Lj is, well I guess you guys don't get along?

[Grinny] Is pressed as far into the corner as he can and hides at Doc-

[LH] Prances into the room with a ball in his teeth, he stops short as he spots the other cat and dances around excitedly. He drops the ball on the floor and slinks down low to get a bit closer to Grinny. - Mew!?

[Doc] Hey LH, I wouldn't get too close, he's kinda angry right now.

[Grinny] - Fuck off you imbecilic idiot!

[Deer] - Oh, TLOT, Lie made a new flower while out in the real world

[Doc] Hey, just because he's playful don't assume he's stupid. 

[LH] Mow. 

[TLOT] Really? Does it do something? Or is it just pretty?

[Deer] - I don't know if it has a function, but it's a very pretty pink

[Doc] I think it just makes you feel loved by bringing out your soft feelings for your partner

[Doc] holds it out - what do you think Grinny? Does it make you think of anyone special?

[Grinny] Hisses and presses himself flatter before arching his back up and vomiting again-

[LH] sad meow-

[Doc] holds the flower up so TLOT and Steve can see it

[Deer] Calls LH towards her-

[Steve] it's so pretty

[LH] looks hopefully to see if Deerheart has food

[Deer] - Come here LH

[gem] -a thud is heard when gem in her sleep rolled out of her chair-

[TLOT] Checks on Gem before spawning a blanket and laying it over her gently- it is a lovely flower, it makes me think of Steve

[Grinny] Almost falls into his own vomit-

[snake] -a little tumbling noise mixed with kazoo noise is heard as snake accidently trips all the way down the stairs and come to a stop at the bottom shaking his head-

[Doc] oh no! - Rescues Grinny before he can fall

[Grinny] Weakly scratches at Doc-

[Doc] just winces - please don't do that

[Grinny] - I hate you...

[snake] -slithers over to the group- hello

[Deer] - Oh Snake! Hello

[Steve] hey Snake, are you okay?

[snake] yep I wanted to see gems new wings but now that she is asleep I think the others might come to pick her up

[Doc] I'm sorry Grinny, but I'm here for you anyway, even if you hate me

[Grinny] Weak little hiss-

[Deer] - Perhaps Grinny would benefit from one of your trademark purrito's?

[Doc] You're so sweet my love, - Xe takes the blanket off the table and bundles Grinny up before snuggling him close.

[Grinny] Weak growl-

[LH] come over to investigate

[snake] -goes over to LH and pets him or what he can because he is small-

[LH] watches Snake and leans into his petting

[snake] yay cat friend -keeps petting him-

[Deer] Goes to make some food-

[LH] picks up Snake and proudly drops him in Doc's lap

[Doc] um thanks

[LH] mew!

[snake] -makes a kazoo noise in surprise of the action-

[Doc] He's a snake, not a mouse. Silly cat

[Grinny] Retaliation pee inside of the blanket-

[Doc] hears the slightly wet noise, - why did you do that? I was trying to keep you warm, now your legs are all wet!

[Grinny] - Fuck you

[Doc] you're making me so nostalgic Grinny

[snake] -climbs doc to get to grinny and pets his head-

[Deer] Starts frying up a fish for both LH and Grinny-

[Grinny] Bites at Snake-

[snake] -snake surprised by being bit at tumbles back and fall back into doc's lap-

[Grinny] Smells a little from peeing on himself-

[Doc] Oh dear.... I'm betting your urine is full of what was contaminating you. Steve, I think we need to count this blanket as a loss. 

[Steve] Awww... dammit. 

[Doc] TLOT would you dispose of it safely please? 

[TLOT] Yeah... okay. Sorry my lamb. 

[Steve] It's okay, I can make another. 

[TLOT] Takes the blanket and presses it against the magma block wall in the next room and burns it to nothing. 

[Doc] Takes out a few spare pixels and fashions a washcloth. Xe spawns a bucket of water and starts rubbing Grinnys legs with it.

[Grinny] Yowls and hisses, trying to struggle-

[Doc] Is used to dealing with angry cats and cleans him anyway.

[Deer] Finishes cooking and brings it out to the table, placing bowls of food for the animals on the floor but keeps one in hand for Grinny-

[LH] Scampers over excitedly and starts gobbling his food

[vin] -the tall guardian comes down the stairs- hello.

[Deer] - Hello, would you like any food?

[Doc] Hey Vin, were you looking for Snake? He's a bit dazed.

[vin] no thank you deer and no I came to pick up gem and snake.

[Grinny] Is already exhausted-

[snake] -wobbly slithers over to vin who puts him on his shoulder-

[Doc] Gem needs rest, so that's probably for the best, she did just have major surgery after all

[vin] -picks up gem easily- we will make sure she gets plenty of rest even if she doesn't wants to push herself

[Doc] Finishes cleaning Grinny, and wraps him up again, this time with a towel.

[Grinny] Barely manages to struggle weakly-

[LH] Has finished his food and comes back over. He watches Grinny for a long moment and then gives him the tiniest friendly lick on the top of his head. - puuuuuuurrrrr

[Grinny] Hisses-

[LH] Bumps up against him anyway. - puuuuurrr

[Grinny] - GO AWAY!

[Doc] He just wants to be your friend

[Grinny] - I don't need him as a friend!

[Doc] Why not? There's nothing wrong with having friends. He doesn't want anything from you.

[Grinny] - I don't need him!

[LH] Goes away and comes back with his little ball, dropping it near Grinny. 

[Doc] So? Cp is mean to him too and he still tries to play with the little red cat anyway.

[Deer] Brings Doc the bowl of fish for Grinny- Here you go love

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe sets Grinny down in his purrito with his head semi-near the bowl. - I know your tummy probably hurts, but in this game you need food to heal. I'll make you something else myself if this is no good.

[Grinny] - No

{Doc] No what? You want something else?

[Grinny] - I refuse to eat your filth!

[Doc] Why is it filth? I know it looks a little weird since you're not used to a low-res enviroment, but I promise you it tastes good. - xe pinches off a tiny piece and eats it. - Good job love. Your cooking skills have improved again.

[Grinny] - Anything you offer is filthy

[Doc] Would you feel better if I got another pasta to cook for you?

[Grinny] Huffs-

{Doc] I take it that's a yes? - types- BEN? Are you busy? I need a bit of a hand with a delicate situation.

[BEN] - LITTLE BUSY HERE! Hyrules being fussy

[Doc] Is he sick?

[BEN] - I DON'T KNOW!

[Doc] Then bring him over and I'll have a look, we can make it a mutual thing.

[BEN] - I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S SAFE!

[Doc] Well what wrong with him might not be safe either.

[BEN] Unsure distressed noises-

[aven] we should go to doc ben.

[BEN] - BUT WHAT IF TAKING HIM THERE MAKES IT WORSE!?

[aven] ben it's doc we are talking about xe is a doctor how could they possibly make it worse?

[BEN] - FINE! But I'm flying ahead to get there faster!

[aven] then I will take one for gem's horses to keep up.

[BEN] - Then let's go!

[aven] -runs down stairs then outside and into the stable she grabs one of the normal horses and is outside ready to follow ben-

[BEN] Is already flying towards Doc's with Hyrule securely in his arms-

[aven] -is keeping pace with ben on the ground-

[BEN] Reaches Doc's and just kicks open the door, Hyrule is crying a little- WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

[Doc] Hears him yelling and types- I'll meet you in the vine room

[BEN] - I'm already there!

[aven] -after putting the horse in doc's pen is by bens side not to long after-

[Doc] Comes up the steps with TLOT and Steve in tow - So what's going on with Hyrule? 

[BEN] - WE DON'T KNOW!

[Doc] Walk me through what you did right before he started crying.

[aven] we changed his diaper then fed him.

[Doc] Has pulled up a small window and is speed-reading- Did you burp him?

[BEN] - What?

[Doc] You just kinda turn him over against you and sorta rub and pat his back gently so he'll burp.

[BEN] - ... That's a thing we have to do?

[aven] yes aparently

[Hyrule] His crying is just getting louder-

[aven] -takes hyrule from ben and starts doing like doc said-

[BEN] - But... But... How hard do we do it!?

[Doc] Just gently.

[hyrule] -burps then calms down-

[aven] there we go

[BEN] Visibly relaxes before speaking softly to his son- Hey, don't scare us like that...

[Doc] That was easy. Whos a sweet baby huh?

[BEN] - So what did you want me over here for?

[hyrule] -makes little babbles-

[Doc] I had a cascading series of events that's culminated in a problem. ... Grinny is here. But he's not well.

[BEN] - Fuck that cat, I don't care

[Doc] Please BEN, I just need another pasta to give me a hand. He's so angry with me he won't eat. He says anything I offer him is filth.

[BEN] - He says that about everything, if you just leave him alone with it he will probably eat it

[TLOT] Is making a little sniffing noise. - Someone is a bit ripe...

[Steve] I wasn't going to say anything, but I smell poop.

[BEN] - Hey, we just changed his diaper!

[TLOT] Yeah, but you have to wash his butt when you do it.

[BEN] Glares-

[aven] -looks at his diaper he doesn't need to be changed again-

[Doc] BEN.... come on. Can't you just be a little bit nice to him? He's had a terrible day. Insanity was apparently holding off a serious case of radiation poisioning. He was in terrible pain, puking and seizing and all his fur fell out.

[BEN] - BUT HE PEED ON ALL MY CONSOLES!

[aven] console abuse.

[Doc] Well he was crazy back then. You tried to kill me, and I forgave you didn't I? Pay it forward.

[BEN] - Like I said, just leave him alone, he'll be fine

[Ben] Turns towards TLOT- As for you, Hyrule is going no where near water!

[TLOT] He won't be healthy if you let him be dirty. 

[Steve] Yeah, babies are really weak. He'll get sick from germs.

[BEN] - No water

[Doc] Come on BEN, what do you want from me?

[aven] I would have gem help but she is asleep I don't want to get near the water.

[BEN] - Dude I'm fine, and so is the cat

[TLOT] I'll do it. You guys trust me don't you?

[Doc] Please BEN, we'll help you guys with the baby in return

[aven] I do but I am also worried I don't want him the drown.

[BEN] - Look, Grinny was only really friendly with Smile, he'll just be pissy with me too

[BEN] - No drowning... Bad drowning

[TLOT] I would never be rough with someone innocent and helpless.

[Doc] But Smile isn't here BEN, Jeff took him.

[BEN] - Well tough luck then

[aven] -give tlot hyrule reluctantly-

[Doc] Errrgh, part of the reason he's so mean is probably because he feels like no one gives a shit about him!

[TLOT] Nods respectfully and starts walking back down to the kitchen with the baby

[Steve] follows him- 

[BEN] - Hey, we tried, he's just pissy with anything human looking because they're the ones who initially hurt him

[BEN] - WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HYRULE!?

[aven] -follows just to make sure hyrule will be ok- sush ben it will be ok.

[TLOT] I'm going to use the kitchen sink since it's just a tiny amount of water, it only needs to be a few pixels deep.

[BEN] Rushes after them-

[Doc] Goes after them sullenly.

[LH] Runs up to BEN - Mew?

[Grinny] Is pretty much asleep with a few bites of fish missing from the bowl-

[BEN] Ignores LH-

[hyrule] -is lightly banging tlots armor to make a noise-

[TLOT] Chukles and then hands Hyrule off to Steve. He cleans the inside of the sink with his glitch turned up so his hands are near burning.

[Deer] Smiles at Hyrule-

[hyrule] -starts to play with the ribs of steve's armor while babbling-

[Steve] Makes gurgling cute noises at the baby.

[BEN] Whines-

[hyrule] -giggles at the noises-

[Doc] Checks on Grinny. - well at least he ate a little. Poor kitty.

[LH] Sashays BENs legs

[Grinny] Ears twitch a little-

[Doc] Hey BEN, I think LH missed you

[BEN] - Why would the cat miss me?

[TLOT] Puts a little bit of warm water in the sink and Steve hands him the baby.

[Doc] I dunno. He likes people and you did live here for a bit.

[BEN] Groans and nudges LH away-

[LH] Puuurrrr

[aven] -kisses ben's cheek-

[Doc] Or maybe he just likes pastas and brines. Haha

[BEN] - Our kid... He's too close to the water...

[TLOT] Is humming merrily as he washes the baby.

[hyrule] -splashes the water he doesn't seem to mind the water at all-

[BEN] - He's gonna drown!

[TLOT] See? No big deal, look, he's smiling.

[Steve] Is laying towels on the counter for when they're done. - Do you have a fresh diaper on you Aven?

[aven] yes -holds out a diaper for steve to take-

[Steve] Thank you, - he lays everything out nicely. 

[TLOT] We needs some powder. 

[Doc] Use bonemeal. 

[TLOT] Good call.

[BEN] Is whining again-

[TLOT] Finishes Hyrules bath and he and Steve start drying the baby off.

[aven] hush ben he seems fine all the maters is that he is safe.

[BEN] - But he's wet!

[TLOT] Cheerfully- Not for long. We're almost done.

[Steve] Takes the bit of bonemeal from his husband and powders Hyrule's butt before wrapping the diaper around him.

[hyrule] -is giggling he seems pretty happy he got to have fun in the water-

[TLOT] Helps Steve swaddle the baby and they offer him back to Aven - All clean and happy.

[aven] -takes hyrule- thank you.

[TLOT] Any time guys.

[BEN] Is immediately hovering over them checking Hyrule over-

[Steve] Yeah, he's adorable

[hyrule] -giggles at ben-

[BEN] Smiles at his son-

[Doc] Is watching him with a smile. - You're gonna be an awesome dad. I'm so proud of you BEN.

[BEN] - Shut it

[aven] he is an awesome mate as well.

[Grinny] Stirs a little and looks over-

[Steve] Whispers to Aven with a grin- So... is he good in bed? Seems like you guys are pretty happy.

[Doc] Pshaw

[Grinny] Frowns at the sight of Hyrule-

[aven] that and he is super sweet and careing.

[aven] -shifts hyrule just enough to see grinny-

[hyrule] -babbles at grinny-

[Grinny] Hisses at Hyrule-

[Doc] What's the matter now Grinny? It's just a baby.

[Steve] Awww, that's great. I'm glad you guys are so happy

[Grinny] - They're dumb and smell and poop everywhere... Plus they grab tails and fur

[Doc] Well this one doesn't live here, so don't worry about it. He's just visiting for a little check up.

[Grinny] - I still hate it

[Doc] Is there anything you don't hate? Besides Smile.

[Grinny] - No, and even that mutt is barely tolerable

[Doc] Now I feel like you're challenging me to find something you do like...

[Grinny] - I assure you I'm not

[Doc] Oh well, I'm going to be nice to you anyway. I feel bad that everyone has apparently been shitty to you.

[Grinny] - The manor has been the best home I've ever had

[Doc] eyebrow- That is also a challenge.

[Grinny] - As much free food as I want, I can lounge around all day, it's a very good life

[Doc] I can make that happen easily. Hell if you can communicate with regular cats, ask LH. He's a total loaf and no one cares. The only reason he's glitched is because CP broke my fridge.

[Grinny] - I will not talk with that imbecile

[LH] Gives Grinny a very intelligent look. It only lasts for a second and no one else notices. Then he gives a little wink and goes back to playing with his tail.

[Doc] I've always liked the saying, if cats could talk; they wouldn't. Since they're bright enough to see what humans make dogs do regularly.

[Grinny] -Good advice, I think I'll follow it from here on out

[Doc] Shrugs - It's up to you. I thought you'd appreciate being able to make your wants known plainly to anyone, not just the other pastas.

[Grinny] Turns away from Doc before laying his head down-

[Doc] Begins setting up a dispenser next to him.

[Deer] - What are you doing love?

[Doc] Well he's obviously weak so I'm setting up a thing so he can feed himself. It's just simple fare, but pressing a button is low effort when you feel like shit. 

[LH] Sniffs around the dispenser and generally gets in the way.

[Doc] Fills the dispenser with cooked chicken, beef and fish. And then breaks a one block hole in the floor

[BEN] Remembers the water above them and whimpers-

[TLOT] Easy there BEN. You were able to forget about it for your son, just take deep breaths.

[aven] -pulls ben into the lava part of the kitchen-

[BEN] - No drowning, water bad...

[Doc] Puts a cauldron in the hole and fills it with water. - There now you have food and water. You can stay right where you are until you feel well enough to get up. - Xe adds a sponge into a fresh hole a few steps away. - Pee goes here.

[Grinny] Continues to ignore Doc-

[LH] Runs full tilt at the dispenser and jumps on the flat floor button, an entire cooked chicken flies out and he merrily chases the item and pounces it with gusto.

[Grinny] - Imbecile

[Doc] He knows what he likes. And he just showed you how to use it. There are a few different things in there and it's random what you'll get.

[LH] Noisy munching-

[Grinny] Huffs and ignores Doc some more

[BEN] - Should we go home?

[aven] that sound like a good idea.

[TLOT] Up to you. You're always welcome to claim a room if you're tired.

[Steve] Yeah, come back anytime. - Smiles hugely

[BEN] - Nope, we are going away from the water

[Doc] Well I'm glad you came over anyway. Call me if you have problems okay? My door is always open.

[aven] lets grab gem's horse before we go ben

[BEN] - Whatever

[Deer] - Love, anything left for us to do?

[Doc] I guess not. I mean, not in here. I do have several projects to work on. 

[TLOT] How the smoke thing coming?

[Doc] Not done yet! Shush!

[LH] Creeps over to Grinny and lays down beside him.

[Deer] - Smoke thing?

[Doc] It's dumb and it may not even work, he's just giving me a hard time. 

[TLOT] Snickers-

[Deer] - Hmm, I'll dig into this more later...

[Doc] You'll get to see it soon enough.

[Deer] - Okay...


	152. Smiles Power, Lie vs SexualOffenderman

-The next day- 

[Doc] Is playing in the lab with some kind of plant and there's a small explosion that sends a greyish cloud billowing out of the door at the top of the steps.

[Grinny] Smells the smoke but is still mostly wrapped up and thus decides to ignore it-

[LH] Flops over in his sleep and licks Grinnys face.

[Grinny] Hisses and scratches at LH-

[Deer] Catches a whiff of the smoke and opens the door to the lab- Doc? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Coughing- Yeah! I'm good!

[Deer] Descends the stairs, covering her nose and mouth with her vest- Are you sure?

[Doc] Yeah, I just overdid it a bit... - more hacking-

[Deer] Reaches Doc and sees the plant- Are you trying your hand at Lie's abilities?

[Doc] Kinda... I built it from scratch, raw pixels like TLOT does. -The plant is a skinny curling vine with glossy black berries. It's emitting a bit of purplish bedrock fog. 

[Deer] - Is this what TLOT meant by smoke yesterday?

[Doc] Yeeeah... I kinda copied the Gastly in the same way as the mob head I made of Cp's face once. The berries are literally pokemon ghost pixels. 

[Deer] - Oh... Okay... And is this a just for fun experiment?

[Doc] Pretty much. I was uh... - blushes- Reading ninja junk on the internet....

[Deer] - Ninja?

[Doc] They're a type of peasant warrior, they're really sneaky. The berries aren't meant to be eaten, they're smoke bombs.

[Deer] - Smoke bomb?

[Doc] You throw it down and it makes a big cloud and while the other person is coughing and can't see, you run away. Or you, know. Stab them. 

[Deer] - Interesting... Somehow I don't think we should let CP get a hold of these...

[Doc] Well it's not like he can't drop someone instantly by commanding them to sleep, or just teleport away. Besides, I like the way they look, they could use Lie's special touch. Then I can get seeds. They might look nice growing on the garden side of the castle.

[Deer] - Should I call her over?

[Doc] If you want. I thought it might come in handy with the pastas too. Even a slender being has to breathe. It's always good to have a last resort.

[Deer] - I'll send a quick message to Lie then- She sends off a quick burst through chat asking Lie to come over

[Doc] Remind her she can just tp over.

[Deer] - She said she was already on her way because she wanted to speak with TLOT about something, so she'll be here soon anyways

[Lie] After a few moments Lie can be heard coming down the stairs with somebody else and she and Stevie come into sight- Hey, you wanted to see me?

[Doc] Yeah I have something to show you. - Indicates the plant- smoke berries

[Lie] - Oh that is interesting, what is it?

[Stevie] Runs over to Idolus' tank- Fishy!

[Doc] You know what a ninja is right? They're little smoke bombs.

[Lie] - Oh that is interesting, what do you need from me?

[Doc] I just wanted you to give it a little coaxing in the usual way so I can get some seeds, and I thought you might like a copy for your greenhouse. The bedrock fog that's constantly swirling around them makes a nice spooky ambience.

[Lie] - No problem- She cups a small part of the plant and focus' her own power on it

[Doc] If you want to use one for a distraction you just smush a berry in your hand or throw it down. I crushed a bunch, that's why it's smoky in here. 

[Stevie] Taps at the glass-

[Idolus] swims over and makes a weird groaning noise while eyeballing Stevie.

[Doc] Don't eat them though, I think it might make some killer gas.

[Stevie] Giggles before looking at Doc, Lie, and Deer- Where's other Steve?

[TLOT] Comes around the corner. - Hiding from the mess Doc made. 

[Doc] Hey! 

[TLOT] I'm just playing. He's decorating the rooms around the underwater garden.

[Lie] - Got it- She pulls her hand back and has a small bundle of smokey little seeds-

[Doc] Copies them from her hand- Perfect. Thank you

[Stevie] - Brother said to go ask him to take me mining!

[Lie] - Oh, TLOT, there was something I wanted to talk to you about...

[TLOT] Oh, okay. I'll ask him - goes quiet for a moment. - All right. He's coming up. Hmm? What is it Lie?

[Lie] - Uh, well, it has to do with the shared dream planes...

[TLOT] Is all ears- what about them?

[Steve] Hey Stevie! - Opens his arms for a hug-

[Stevie] - Other Steve!- Runs over into his arms

[Steve] Swings him around a bit and puts him down. - You wanted to go mining?

[Lie] - Well, you see we... Haven't entered it the past two times we've fallen asleep...

[Stevie] - Uh huh! And brother told me to ask you!

[TLOT] That's not good. Do you feel like you're out of sych somehow?

[Steve] eyebrow- I'm sure he did. Oh well. I'm happy to take you, but first I have to give Doc something.

[Doc] Is it.. done?

[Lie] - I don't know, the first time we were at the pasta manor so I figured it was stress, but it didn't happen last night either...

[Steve] Yeah, here. I don't have the cubes to talk to him, but I made it nice. - passes over a small book. 

[Doc] Thank you Steve. Have fun with Stevie. You guys be safe. 

[Steve] I will - he's already making a new pick for Stevie on the table by the wall

[Stevie] Watching closely-

[TLOT] Growls - do you think something got between you two that's blocking it?

[Steve] Okay, lets go! - Leads back down the way he came. - There's a long skinny tunnel down to the ship and I know there's a lava room with some gold already exposed.

[Lie] - I don't know... CP said we're still entering our dream plane because he gets there and he finds me, but every time he's found me I've already been asleep...

[Stevie] - Okay!- Follows Steve, taking his hand

[TLOT] Cp is actually the one that's good with dreams. Can he bring people from one persons dream into another?

[Lie] - I don't know, but I could ask...- She sends a quick mental burst and he's quick to respond- He says he can't, but Smile can

[Doc] And Smile is at the manor... great....

[Lie] - CP could probably just pop over and get him

[Doc] Jeff will have a fit if Cp just steals his dog.

[TLOT] I would too!

[Lie] - True... Hmmm...

-There's a sudden opening and Splender's familiar form can be seen on the other side, there's plenty of yelling on the other side-

[Splender] - Ah, perfect, you're right here Doc

[Doc] Leaps and accidently knocks a berry off the vine, the room is filled briefly with smoke-

[Splender] Coughs a little- Oh dear... Are you okay!?

[Doc] I'm fine!

[TLOT] Oh fuck.

[Jeff] - MOTHER FUCKER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOG!?

[Doc] Nothing as heinus as what you just did to my ears.

[Splender] - Jeff, calm down please

[Jeff] - FUCK NO!

[TLOT] whats the matter with the dog?

[Smile] Happily trots through, tail wagging-

[TLOT] He looks fine to me

[Jeff] - Weird shit just came up saying he learned Tackle!? What the fuck is that!?

[Doc] Bursts out laughing, - he what?!

[Splender] - Some odd words came up over Smile saying he learned Tackle

[Deer] - Oh, I think Silver mentioned something about pokemon learning moves? And something about one called Tackle?

[Doc] It's a really basic move. Oh good grief. It's nothing Jeff. But it does mean you can tell him to use that move and he'll be much stronger when attacking in that way.

[Jeff] - He already nearly knocks Slender down without it!

[Doc] Snorts at the hilarity of that thought - So? He'll scatter the SCP like bowling pins. I'd think you'd be happy.

[Jeff] - I DON'T LIKE MY DOG BEING MESSED WITH!

[Smile] Barks loudly-

[Grinny] Perks up at hearing Smile-

[Doc] Jeff..... we needed to talk to Smile anyway. Could you just take a walk? Cool down. Go see your brothers new house or something.

[Jeff] - New house!? Oh for fucks sake!- Just storms off

[Splender] - Well you guys have fun!- He closes the hole

[Smile] Happily looks at everyone there-

[Doc] Well, I'd ask how you are but I can't understand you directly - Pats Smile in a friendly way.

[Smile] Licks Doc's hand -

[Doc] Is grossed out but smiles anyway - good dog.

[TLOT] Types - Cp? Smile is here, can you come talk to him?

[CP] Groans- Fiiiiiiiiine

[CP] TP's down to the lab- What?

[TLOT] Lie tells me you two are having trouble connecting in your dreamstate. I was thinking Smile could get me in so I can try and help.

[CP] - The only thing about Smile entering dreams is that you will have had to have fallen asleep naturally, I can't force you into sleep

[TLOT] That's easy, I'm practically part cat. I can nap anywhere. 

[CP] - Yeah well me not so much

[TLOT] I bet I can make you sleepy. - Pulls out a big sprig of catnip

[CP] Quickly backs away-

[Doc] Is making three beds and lays them out. 

[TLOT] What? I thought you wanted help? I know Lie does.

[CP] - But does it have to be now!?

[TLOT] everyone we need is here 

[Doc] Stares at one of the beds for a long moment and then adds another bed to the end of it. - That's better

[CP] - Oh shut it!

[Lie] - Come on CP, please?

[Doc] What? You're super tall.

[TLOT] Flops on one of the beds and turns into a big yellow cat. He does some treading and lays down in a ball.

[CP] Grumbles but let's Lie lead him to a bed where they curl up together-

[Smile] Sits at the foot of the beds panting-

[Lie] Closes her eyes, focusing on sleeping-

[TLOT] Pulls out the catnip sprig and lazily waves it near Cp.

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[TLOT] Take a big whiff of the stuff himself and begins purring loudly.

[CP] Curls around Lie and closes his eyes-

[TLOT] Looks at Smile - please don't leave me alone in there for more then a few minutes. It's dangerous to do this without Steve.

[Smile] Barks a little in response-

[TLOT] Thank you.

[Lie] She eventually falls asleep and CP follows quickly-

[TLOT] Feels them slowing down and falls asleep as well. He looks around with dismay and sighs wearily. The desert is much the same as it was before. Thought the oasis has grown quite a bit. Oddly a few of the plants look like some of Lies. He trudges over to the little pond, his bare feet leaving a scuffling trail in the sand and looks in the water. His reflection stares back, looking oddly naked without his usual armor.

[Smile] Goes eerily still out in the real world as he enters TLOT's dream realm. He trots around a bit before entering the oasis-

[TLOT] Is waiting by the pond. - Hello Smile. Sorry I don't have much to provide in the way of hospitality. My mind is rather barren without my beloved.

[Smile] - What are you talking about! There's lots of places to pee!

[TLOT] I didn't really think about it that way. But we should still go, it's not safe here.

[Smile] - Okay!- He grabs the edge of TLOT's pants with his teeth before dragging him into CP and Lie's dream realm. The large volcano in the center is calm, but the forest surrounding it seems a little agitated

[Smile] Let's go of TLOT's pants and starts sniffing everything-

[TLOT] Whoah.... - looks around at the expanse of ocean and then back at the island.

[Smile] - So many pee places!

[TLOT] Rolls his eyes a bit, thankfully no one could tell.

[CP] Comes out of the forest- Oh, well there you are...

[TLOT] Just got here. Where's Lie?

[CP] - Don't know, that's another problem these past few days, she shows up in random spots instead of our shelter

[TLOT] I'll help you look. I can usually sniff her out. - Starts casting around

[CP] - Let's hurry

[TLOT] Picks up a whiff and heads straight into the woods.

[CP] Follows with Smile-

[TLOT] Finds Lie laying in a flattened patch of grass, she's right on the edge where the forest ends and the black rock of the volcano begins.

[Lie] Is completely asleep-

[Smile] Sniffs the air- I smell fear

[TLOT] I wonder if she's having a nightmare. Why haven't you just commanded her to wake up?

[CP] - I tried... It won't get through. I've only seen that happen when somebody is having a night terror, but she doesn't show any external signs of it. I've also tried to get in, same thing and same reason

[TLOT] Maybe I can see what's going on. - He sits down next to her and focuses his mind to try and slip into her thoughts.

-Lie's thoughts are scrambled and covered by fear-

[TLOT] It's mostly nonsense but she's terrified of something.

[CP] - Damnit, what could it be?

[Smile] - I could go in! I could go in!

[TLOT] Please. I'm not having much luck.

[Smile] Once again goes eerily still but pulls CP and TLOT with him-

-Lie is crouched in terror, whispers of voices surrounding her, and flashes of an old memory around her-

[CP] - Lie!

[TLOT] Excercises some of the old powers he used to use when fear was his only way back into the world. He swells monstrously, his shirt streching tight across his chest. He's taller and broader then Cp in this shape and snarls as he claws out at the velvet darkness with the white flames that wreath his shoulders.

[CP] Rushes for his mate who jumps in surprise as her mates arms are wrapped around her. She struggles, thinking that she's in danger-

[TLOT] Is glowing so brightly they're standing in a pool of his light.

[Lie] Is near sobbing from fear-

[CP] - Hey, easy, it's okay.... It's just me- He tries brushing her hair out of her face

[TLOT] Is just trying to protect them now, drowning out the whispers with his growling.

-There's a distinct voice in the whispers, a female voice-

[Smile] Perks at the voice- It's her! It's her!

[TLOT] Howls, also recognizing the sound. His hunting howl echos horribly in the undefinded space.

[Lie] Nearly screams at the sound and CP has to tighten his grip around her-

[CP] - Damn it, we need to try something different!

[TLOT] Makes an aggravated face. - I feel like things are touching my skin!

[CP] - Well she does hate being touched...

[TLOT] Swipes around them angrilly, he's trying to push back the darkness.

[CP] Stomps the ground, creating a bit of lava around them to help light things-

[Lie] Her mind is starting to grasp the situation and she recognizes CP and shifts so she's sobbing in fear into his shirt-

[CP] - There you go, it's okay, I'm here

[TLOT] Shrinks back down to his normal shape, he's decently pissed off but trying not to scare Lie anymore then she already is.

[Smile] Pees on the darkness-

[TLOT] Hears the noise and stares at him. - Good dog.

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - I'm right here, you're safe

[TLOT] I'd ask where we are, but the answer is probably; nowhere.

[Smile] Scratches himself- Bad dreams live deep in heads

[TLOT] Is there a way to get rid of all this?

[Smile] - Waking up

[CP] - And dealing with the cause

[TLOT] But how do we figure out what that is? This is all just darkness and whispers.

[Lie] Whimpers and a memory becomes a bit more distinct. It's her as a young human with brown hair with her mother and there's an alley-

[CP] - Oh you have got to be kidding me... It must have surfaced while she was at the manor...

[TLOT] She got near Offender?

[CP] - At the same table close, but no closer than that

[TLOT] For a Slender being, I'd say that's close enough. And confonting him here is safe. Lie I think it's time to tell Offender off. You're not a helpless little kid anymore. Give his dream version a taste of your powers. Stuff a pine tree up his ass, make me proud. 

[Lie] Whines and presses in closer to CP, she's still shaking and there's still tears falling from her eyes-

[CP] - I don't think that will work tonight TLOT...

[TLOT] No, this needs to be tended too. Lie, you respect me, don't you?

[Lie] Whimpers- Just make it stop... Please, make it go away

[TLOT] Stand away from her Cp. She has to do this herself.

[Lie] - No!- She grips CP a bit tighter

[TLOT] She'll never be free from it if she lays it on you Cp. Step away please.

[CP] - Don't wanna

[TLOT] Then I'm no use to you here.

[CP] - Would you leave your mate if they were in this much terror? I highly doubt it

[TLOT] I know when people need to handle things on their own. You weren't there for her when it happened.

[CP] He's feeling very conflicted in wanting to protect his mate but knowing this will help her-

[TLOT] Waits patiently.

[CP] Sighs and gently frees his shirt from Lie's grip, she's quick to start pleading him not to leave her alone- Shh, it's okay, I'll be nearby, I won't actually let anything touch you- He kisses her forhead

[TLOT] Stands in front of her, - I know you hate this, but it will wake your powers in this place. - He bites hard into his thumb and smears the blood across her lips, making them cherry red.

[Lie] Flinches away but instinctually licks her lips, her expression showing her immense dislike of the taste- Please, don't leave me alone again...

[TLOT] I won't leave you alone. But you do need to be more appropriately dressed. - He spawns a full set of diamond armor, already glistening with enchantments and force equipts it on her.

[Lie] Whines in fear-

[CP] Wants to rush right back to her side-

[TLOT] And I'll be right there for you. - He turns sideways and vanishes for a moment in fog before emerging as a pure white steed with diamond armor. There's also a diamond tipped lance with a wicked hook strapped to his saddle. He kneels gracefully so she can just step over his back.

[Lie] Hesitantly Lie slips onto TLOT's back-

[CP] Mutters- That armor isn't strong enough...

[TLOT] In Cp's head - It's only a dream Cp, it's as strong as she believes it is. She needs to carry light into the darkness. 

[CP] - Still... Not strong enough, I do actually own a set that's stronger

[TLOT] You're missing the point I think. Please just let her do this without interfering.

[CP] - ... That might be asking to much...

[TLOT] Then I'll stop you myself - piles a lot of netherweight around Cp so he can't move.

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!

[Lie] - CP?

[TLOT] Let her be a brine Cp. Not just the wife of one.

[CP] - I hate you so much right now...

[Smile] - I wanna help! I wanna help!

[TLOT] Come on Lie. We have a damsel to save. See if you can wake up that offensive plant of yours. 

[Lie] Closes her eyes and concentrates, from the darkness of the ground the black thorny vines curl up and near TLOT's hooves, a single pod rises up, ripping open and staying by Lie's shoulder-

[TLOT] Take the spear and hold it out straight with your other hand.

[Lie] Fumbles a little as she shakes from fear but manages to grip the spear-

[TLOT] Snorts fiercely and stamps his hooves. Turning the ground under them to white quartz.

[Lie] - TLOT.. I don't think I can do this...

[TLOT] If I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't have offered to take your eyes Lie.

[Lie] - I don't even know what's causing this TLOT, how can I face what I don't know?

[TLOT] It doesn't matter, just plunge your spear into the deepest part of the darkness. I'll carry you forward no matter what. 

[Lie] - O... Okay...

[TLOT] Goes towards the alley, his hooves ringing sharply as the street flips to white blocks underfoot.

-The memory becomes clearer and Lie can see her younger self pause as she hears a noise down the alley. It's a muffled scream and there's a shadow darting down it, tall and with several tendrils waving behind it. There's a brief flash of a wicked grin before a woman is lifted up and her clothes beginning to be torn off before Lie's mother tugs her farther along-

[TLOT] Charges forward, hooves flying like iron against the stone- Strike at his rotten heart Lie!

[Lie] Lines up the spear and then shuts her eyes-

[TLOT] Jumps to make sure her aim is true-

[CP] Is fighting against TLOT's nether weight with everything he has-

[TLOT] The horse flies against the Slenderbeing. His hooves crunching bone as they thrash into Offenders skinny legs. The woman falls with a scream and drags herself frantically away as the being topples. The glittering lance piercing his chest and coming out the other side as it's wrenched violently from Lie's grip. Offender shrieks and flails at the weapon, breaking it off in his frenzy. He claws at Lie, but before his fingers can touch her the offensive plant is on him, sprouting extra heads and biting chunks of flesh off in it's fury to protect it's mistress. TLOT turns in rage and stamps on Offender as the plant mauls him, spattering him and Lie both with black blood. He turns from the mess and lifts his head to brush his stubby mane against her chest, - just breathe. It's over.

[Lie] Lets out a chocked sob-

[Smile] Growls a bit at Offender before shitting on him-

[TLOT] Good doggie.

[CP] - FUCKER LET ME MOVE!

[TLOT] Releases the weight.

[CP] Darts towards Lie who turns and lets herself be pulled into his arms-

[TLOT] Shifts back and the horse armor he's wearing clunks to the ground around him. - Be proud of her. She made the first strike and her plants finished him off.

[Lie] - I just want to wake up...

[TLOT] Then wake up Lie. It's your dream.

[CP] - I'll help, you're calm enough now for me to take control

[Lie] - Thank you...

[TLOT] Pats Smile

[CP] - Wake up


	153. Eevee Evolves, LH speaks

[TLOT] Sits up a bit disoriented, remembering he's still in a cat shape before shifting back.

[Lie] Gasps awake and is still shaking, CP is quick to pull her closer to him-

[Doc] Is everyone okay? Did you fix it?!

[TLOT] Her memory of Offender surfaced.

[Doc] Frowns darkly. - That bastard...

[Smile] Stretches and sniffs around-

[CP] Holds his wife and is whispering soothing things to her, he's in full protection mode-

[TLOT] Lie beat him up Doc.

[Doc] Good for you Lie!

[Lie] - I... I don't ever want to sleep again...

[Deer] Is gathering some blankets and trying t find some herbal tea she knows she stored down here at some point-

[TLOT] Well, you don't actually have to sleep if you don't want too. But you probably should.

[Lie] - I just... I couldn't remember it whenever I woke up, and with her voice there as well...

[Doc] Wait... she was there and tried to speak to you when it happened? Or was she just the one that triggered the memory?

[Lie] - I don't know, but I could hear her voice

[CP] - I don't actually think she was there...

[Doc] I thought she was always near the Slenders, even if she doesn't posess them directly.

[CP] - You mean when she was little? I have no idea... But I must say you were... cute as a child...

[TLOT] Seconded. Though you look even nicer as a brine.

[Lie] - I barely remember what I looked like back then...

[TLOT] Focuses for a moment and projects an image of the little girl to everyone in the room. 

[Doc] Awwww

[Lie] - TLOT!

[TLOT] What? You said you couldn't remember.

[Lie] - I said barely! I do still have some!

[TLOT] Tiny knowing grin-

[CP] Nuzzles into Lie, hearing her hearts pounding loudly as Deer approaches with the blankets and tea-

[Lie] Accepts them- Thank you Deer

[TLOT] Spawns several steaks for Smile and holds them out. - You did good. Thank you.

[Smile] Eagerly takes the steaks-

[Grinny] Shakily manages to come down the stairs-

[LH] Is bounding along and keeps going back to check on Grinny -

[Grinny] Hisses at LH as he approaches Smile. Smile sniffs him and then lays down, letting Grinny crawl on top of him-

[LH] Approaches Smile warily. - Mew?

[Smiles] Grows menacingly at LH, he would start chasing LH, but won't move because of Grinny-

[LH] Poofs up and hides behind Doc. 

[Doc] Hello Grinny. I'm glad you're up and around at least.

[Grinny] - Fuck you

[Doc] Lie, you remember Grinny.

[Lie] Is finally calming down- Yeah, what happened to his fur?

[Doc] The Insanity posession was masking a lethal dose of radiation poisoning. Flux and Deerheart cleaned it out of his system, but his fur still fell out. Poor kitty. Steve made him the little sweater.

[Lie] - I can see that... How long were we asleep?

[Doc] Not long at all.

[Lie] - So then Steve's probably still busy with Stevie

[TLOT] Is quiet for a second- Yep. They found a cache of redstone. They're okay.

[CP] - Good- Realizes he said that aloud

[Lie] Sighs and leans against CP- TLOT, do you mind if I used your hot tub? I feel like I could really use it...

[CP] - Why not just use the lava pool?

[TLOT] Go ahead. Use whatever one you like. Take your time too.

[Lie] - Thank you- She stands and starts making her way towards TLOT's room

[CP] Moves to follow her-

[LH] Scampers after Lie -

[TLOT] Cp... maybe you should give her a minute to herself....

[CP] - But...

[TLOT] She has a lot on her mind, and my room is a pretty safe place to be.

[Doc] Whispers- unless you're Steve.

[CP] Growls a little-

[TLOT] Hey!

[Grinny] Stretches out on Smile-

[liu] -come into the room- hello?

[Doc] Oh hey Liu. Did you see Jeff? He went storming out of here a little while ago

[Smile] Perks up and his tail starts thumping against the ground-

[liu] I didn't see jeff but I saw in chat he came in I was looking for him and smile I made them rooms in my house if they wanted to visit.

[Doc] I think Smile wants to stay with Grinny for now, but you're welcome to hang out here.

[Grinny] Annoyed, swats Smile's head, the thumps from his tail are vibrating his body in an uncomfortable way-

[liu] -sits next to smile and scratches his head-

[Smile] Tail still wagging-

[liu] -gives smile a steak-

[CP] Just starts pacing-

-There's giggling from up in the vine room-

[Lie] Has slipped into the heated tub and is gently feeling the only remaining lotus blossom-

[Smile] Tears off a small amount and tosses it onto his back for Grinny-

[liu] -also puts a cooked fish on smiles back for grinny-

[Grinny] Bites Liu-

[LH] Paces around beside the tub for a minute and then sits there placily looking at her - meow.

[liu] OW!

[Lie] Holds out some fingers for LH to rub against-

[Doc] Hears the chuckling upstairs but is loathe to leave CP alone.

[LH] Puuuuurrrrrr

[Grinny] Growls-

[Doc] Oh Liu! Let me see that.

-The lab door can be heard opening and closing and Sally skips down with an apple. EJ is following her-

[liu] -holds his hand out it is bleeding only a little bit- I don't know what I did wrong to upset smile's friend cat.

[Doc] rubs a bit of potion on the little scratch - He just doesn't like people.

[Sally] Gasps- SMILE! GRINNY!- Runs over and hugs them

[TLOT] Sally, and hello Ej.

[liu] -waves at both of them- hello.

[EJ] Flips them both off-

[Doc] Give Ej a respectful nod. - Hello Sally. What do you think of my little castle?

[Sally] - It's funny!- She has Grinny hanging limply in her arms

[liu] -pets smile again-

[Doc] I guess there is someone else Grinny likes after all.

[CP] - Nope, more like we'd rather still be alive then let any harm come to Sally

[EJ] - Why is Grinny wearing an ugly sweater and hairless?

[Doc] He had radiation poisoning underneath his Insanity posession. It's gone now but he'll need a little time to regrow his fur. Steve made him the sweater so he wouldn't get cold.

[EJ] Face palms- Oh for fucks sake

[Doc] Time moves weirdly here, I don't think it will take long to come back.

[EJ] - Eh, whatever, not my problem

[Doc] Nope, it isn't. I'll take care of him.

[EJ] - Good, cause I'm pretty sure you're on the war path with Slender anyways

[Doc] I've known that from the start. I'm kinda glad he doesn't remember me working on him while he was out of his head...

[EJ] - You what?

[Doc] I did some battle damage repairs on him, that's why I left with Splender. He's a real bitch to stitch up while he's thrashing around.

[EJ] - No shit, that's why his brothers usually tend to that

[Doc] Eh, I managed. And how many people can say they actually hugged Slender? It's good to be a dragon sometimes.

[EJ] - You are damned lucky he doesn't remember

[Doc] Especially since I got stupid drunk afterwards. It was kind of a wild night. 

[CP] Still pacing, leaving a heated trail behind him-

[EJ] - I don't want to know

[Doc] That's probably for the best.

[TLOT] Didn't you have something for Ej Doc?

[Doc] Yeah... I do. Steve borrowed my computer. He made you a present.

[EJ] - A present? Fuck that, I don't want it

[Doc] It's rather nasty and I think you'll be quite pleased with it actually. It's a special cookbook.

[EJ] - You mean for my diet which you messed up?

[CP] His trail is starting to turn into full on lava now-

[Doc] It's not messed up. It was abnormal and now it's fixed. Surely you can't look at your gross rotting organs that I took out and think that was healthy?

[TLOT] Walks behind Cp and keeps the lava cleaned up.

[EJ] - Hey, they were still functioning

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[TLOT] Just tidying up, pay me no mind.

[Doc] Let me guess, you were fine?

[EJ] - Shut it

[Sally] Puts Grinny back on Smile and starts eating her apple-

[Doc] Just look at it please. - holds out the small book-

[EJ] Takes the book and glances through it-

-Inside the book each page is a recipie containing at least one animal organ, blood or some other rarely eaten part, chorizo, oxtail stew, blood pudding, steak and kidney pie, haggis, goose liver pate, fried chicken livers and gizzards, boudain, tripe, blood sausage and scrapple -

[EJ] - Is this your way of trying to make up for ruining my digestive tract? Pathetic

[Doc] It wasn't me. Steve saw how upset I was and decided to help. The only reason he's not delivering it himself is that he's terrified of you and he's currently mining down below with Cp's little brother.

[EJ] -... So there are two humans alone downstairs?

[CP] - EJ I will murder you myself if you do anything to Stevie

[TLOT] Darkly - Steve is the mate of a Herobrine, he is NEVER truly alone.

[EJ] Scowls under his mask-

[Doc] Oh, while you're here Smile, I have something fun for you too. It's pretty cool. You want it?

[Smile] Perks up, his trail still thumping hard on the floor much to Grinny's annoyance-

[Doc] gets out a copy of the code they used on Grinny and smears it across hir palm before patting the big dogs head. - There you go boy, speak! Just say anything.

[Smile] Barks- Do I did good speak!?

[Doc] Very good. You're a very helpful doggie. Lie should be able to sleep better now.

[Smile] - Good, she's pretty and smells nice and has lots of cats to chase and other dogs to maul!

[liu] are you excited for the room I made for you smile?

[Smile] Tilts head curiously- What room?

[liu] I made you a bed room for when you visit in my new house.

[Doc] Okay... don't maul her dogs. She'll cry and her plants will probably bite you. Best to leave the cats alone too. There's plenty of wild pigs, chickens and cows around to bother, and no one cares if you eat them.

[Smile] To Doc- Okay!- To Liu- But I always sleep with Jeff!

[liu] I made jeff a bedroom as well

[Smile] - Okay!

[Grinny] - Smile, stop that infuriating thumping!

[Smile] - Grinny! I have to scratch!

[Grinny] - Too bad! I'm not moving

[Smile] - But my butt itchres!

[TLOT] Reaches over and scratches the dog-

[Grinny] Swats at TLOT-

[TLOT] Swats back and pokes Grinny in the nose-

[Grinny] Tries to bite TLOT-

[TLOT] Is still sitting on the bed slightly above them and gives Grinny a perfect view as he morphs back into his massive golden cat form.

[Griny] Hisses and growls- Leave us be!

[TLOT] He just wanted his rump scratched. You're the one being snotty.

[Grinny] Because it disturbs my resting

[TLOT} Then have a little respect for your fluffy pillow.

[Grinny] - He's fine- Settles down some more

[TLOT] Saunters down near Smile and gives him a head pat with one big paw.- Good boy

[Smile] - I'm a good boy? But I haven't killed or scared anything?

[TLOT] You've putting up with your friends crap. That makes you a damn good dog.

[Smile] - Really!?

[TLOT} cocks his head curiously,-well yes! In fact, generally speaking killing and scaring aren't considered good at all. I mean unless you're protecting someone else or yourself from danger.

[Smile] Suddenly stands up, dislodging Grinny who yowls as he falls to the floor- But they're so much fun! And it's what we do! And it's fun!

[TLOT] But it's not fun for the person you're hurting or scaring. 

[Smile] - But that's the point! And then Jeff usually stabs them! Or let's me rip out their throats!

[Grinny] Huffily walks around trying to find a spot to curl up-

[TLOT] But that's not considered being good. Just obedient.

[Doc] Sits down on the bed and picks Grinny up.

[Smile] - But it also makes me a good dog! And I get rewarded!

[Grinny] Struggles- Put me down you imbecilic quack!

[TLOT] It's what Jeff considers good, but that's just his opinon.

[Doc] Puts the cat next to hir on the bed. - chill out.

[Grinny] - Then leave me be!

[Smile] - Jeff is owner, Jeff is always right

[Doc] flips the blanket over Grinny except for his head. - Shush.

[Grinny] - I hate you so much...

[CP] Is still pacing-

[TLOT] But all I'm saying is that his opinion is different from most.

[Smile] - Not those of the manor

[liu] -whispers- he thought I wasn't real but I am

[Doc] Pats Grinny's head.

[Grinny] Tries to bite Doc-

[TLOT] Liu is right, Jeff isn't infallible. And what someones family teaches may easily be at odds from what everyone else believes. Morality is subjective, but when you take someones life out there, someone who meant you no harm. It is wrong. You're stealing something that doesn't belong to you. And they go away, from everything they've ever loved, and never come back again.

[Doc] Easily evades Grinnys bite and starts fussing around in their inventory instead.

[Smile] - Just as what has happened to many of us... Parts of us taken by humans, never to be returned

[TLOT] But you can't hurt everyone in a crowd because one of them hurt you.

[Smile] - Yes you can

[TLOT] Okay, pardon, you CAN, but you shouldn't.

[Smile] - Yes you should

[TLOT] Okay lets say you lead a regin of terror, and you make everyone afraid of big dogs like you. And then they see normal dogs that aren't doing anything wrong at all, and assume they're murderers just like you. And then they hurt and kill all those innocent dogs because you made them scared. Is that fair? 

[Smile] - But they don't... I am one who causes mass panic... My abilities... Act like a chain letter, I tell them to spread the word

[TLOT] You didn't answer my question. Do you think that's fair?

[Smile] - Why should I care? They already irrationally fear some types of dogs, it doesn't change much

[TLOT] Because it's your type of thinking that's destroying my kind. The NOTCHs believe that all Herobrine's are bad because some of them kill players. Cp's family was ripped apart because someone thought all creatures like him should be deleted.

[CP] - And they brought us one of our strongest members, a new addition to our family

[TLOT] Broken in spirit and full of hatred. He was happy and the NOTCH took it away from him.

[Smile] - What family? He never really mentioned one...

[TLOT] He was afraid you creepypastas would kill them.

[Smile] - Eh, I don't care

[TLOT] Is sticking his whiskers out, he's obviously annoyed. He goes over to the base of the stairs and starts washing his face.

[Doc] It's okay TLOT, you tried. I of all people know how hard it is. You can't make someone care. 

[CP] Is starting to leave lava behind him again-

[Doc] Gets up to tidy it up behind him and then watches him pace for a few minutes before getting in his way.

[CP] Growls- What?

[Doc] Nothing at all. - Xe darts forward and gives him a tremendous hug, pressing his arms to his sides and making a spirited attempt to pick him slightly off the floor before letting go and stepping out of his way again.

[CP] Lashes out at DOc- FUCKER!

[Doc] Ducks, xe's used to this-

[CP] Keeps pacing-

[Doc] Quietly- it's going to be okay Cp. She just needs to collect her thoughts. What are you so worried about anyway?

[CP] - You didn't see how terrified she was, even when she was my victim she never showed such terror

[Doc] She was a child CP, with no idea what she was seeing beyond someone else in mortal terror. Chidren have empathy, they see bad things happen and imagine themselves as the victims. She had every right to be afraid. Offender scares me too. His sheer predatory callousness is like a slime I just want to burn off my skin.

[CP] - Really? Because you seemed to get along just fine with him when drunk

[Doc] Being drunk makes me less scared.

[CP] - I just... Never mind...

[Doc] What? I don't have a tolerance like you, and I did drink two full bottles of whiskey.

-There's a tiny flutter in the vines above and one of the white flitters perches there silently fanning it's wings. -

[CP] - I just need to make certain she's okay... I don't like the thought of her being scared anymore...

[Doc] Is really hoping Ej heard what CP just said. - That's love. You don't just want her as a possession, you want her to be safe and happy too.

[EJ] Scoffs-

[Deer] - I'd think you'd be used to it by now CP

[TLOT] Has shifted back and is sitting on the bottom step with his cloak pooled around him. - I understand. If you're not used to feeling that way, it's like being hit with a ton of netherbricks.

[CP] - Shut it! How the fuck did we even get on this subject again?

[TLOT] You're pacing a lava trail worrying about your mate, how can we not talk about it?

[CP] - It's not my fault I run so hot

[EJ] - Do we need to get a hose?

[TLOT] No, it's okay, I'll take care of it. - Gets up and flips the lava back to stone. 

[Doc] No one is blaming you Cp. It's just a stone floor, easily fixed. And we all run a bit hot.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] Oh stop it. We're your friends. We care if you're upset. And we want Lie to be safe just as much as you do.

[CP] - I'd rather she have not had to go through that!

[TLOT] Well obviously. There are several things I wish had never happened. But you can't go back and change the past.

[CP] - Are we sure about that?

[Doc] Yes. And if she hadn't seen that, she might not be your mate today.

[CP] Scowls- Would it be better that way? She may have never become my victim if that hadn't happened potentially...

[TLOT] Probably not, and what you did was horrible. But without her, and potentially us, you would still be out there hurting others just as badly.

[Doc] Lie loves Minecraft, and it's not such a bad existence.

[CP] Is slowly sinking into a block of lava since he stopped pacing while talking- I just don't know what to do...

[TLOT] Takes him by the shoulders and lifts him up back onto the floor. While Doc throws a stone block in the spot. - You're thinking too hard Cp. Just stop for a minute.

[CP] - I can't

[TLOT] Just gives him a wry grin and stops for a sec. - Haha... Good one kiddo.

[CP] - The fuck did you just say?

[TLOT] Your little brother got first blood on a spider that was sneaking up on him and Steve.

[CP] - I see... There's the barest hint of a smile on his face

[TLOT] Steve says he's all elated because he found some lapis high on a wall and got it without any help. It was just a four block nerd pole, but that's high for a little kid.

[CP] - WHY DID HE LET HIM DO THAT!?

[TLOT] Because Steve is two blocks high and can reach up to three blocks and is perfectly capable of standing under him and catching him if he falls.

[CP] Growls a little- He's barely strong enough to use the iron pick, it could have thrown him off balance and made him fall into a more dangerous situation!

[TLOT] It's a tight, dry cave Cp, it's okay. Steve won't let him get hurt. They know what they're doing. Steve's mine like fish swim.

[CP] Frustrated noises-

[EJ] Is finding it very weird to be seeing CP acting like this-

[Doc] Here, I'll make you feel better- Makes some weird chittering noises and there's a squeak upstairs as the lab door is triggered. The Galvantula scurries down the steps and buzzes at Doc. - Can you go watch over Steve and Stevie? They're in a tunnel down the shaft by the shulker pen. 

[Glavantula] Buuzop! - Skitters in that direction.

[CP] - How is that supposed to be helping?

[Doc] It can guard their backs. The jolt it gives off now is nearly as strong as my lighting blast as a dragon.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Sally] - EJ, I'm still hungry!

[Doc] I'd say you could send your Honedge but you kinda need it. Where's the Shuppet? You could tell it to guard Stevie.

[CP] - The hell should I know

[TLOT] I've got plently of basic food I can drag from creative Sally. What sounds good? roast chicken? Pork chops? I've got a loaded baked potato and even cookies.

[Doc] Fixes on the Honedge - can you call other Pokemon?

[Sally] - Cookies!

[EJ] - Real food first Sally

[Honedge] Gives a thumbs up with it's sash-

[TLOT] Spawns some food for her and a pile of cookies.

[Doc] Excellent, thank you.

[Sally] Immediately goes for the cookies-

[EJ] - Sally!

[Shuppet] Phases through the far wall and floats down near the sword making odd noises.

[Doc] It's technically yours Cp. Ask it to watch over Stevie.

[Honedge] Vibrates at Shuppet-

[CP] Grumbles- Oi, go watch Stevie

[Shuppet] Brushes the hem of it's little cloak on the sash of the Honedge and flies off the same way as the Galvantula went.

[Doc] That was perfect. Well done.

[CP] Shut it

[Doc] Do you feel better now at least?

[CP] - No

[TLOT] Should I tell them to stop and come back up?

[CP] - Ugh, I don't know!

[TLOT] Does a little skim on Cp's mind to see if he needs anything.

[CP] Worry is the greatest thing in his mind right now, he wants to be down with Lie to make sure she's okay mostly-

[TLOT] Touches Lies mind gently. - Are you okay Lie? Cp's very worried about you. Like, in a nice, loving way.

[Lie] - Yeah... I think so... Just still a little shaky...

[TLOT] Do you need to be alone a bit more?

[Lie] - I'm already not entirely alone, LH is down here with me

[TLOT] accidently aloud- Yeah, he's a good cat. That doesn't suprise me.

[CP] - You better not be referring to me

[TLOT] Chuckles - No. Lie is fine, she's still in the tub and LH is hanging out with her.

[CP] Sighs a little before starting up pacing again-

[TLOT] Looks unfocused for a moment. - You should have told the Shuppet to watch over Stevie when you first brought it here. Steve say that Stevie thinks it's the coolest thing ever.

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Doc] Pokemon do make really good bodyguards...

[CP] Growls a little-

[Espurr] Comes toddling in from Silver's room-

[Doc] Speaking of.... Hey Espurr.

[Espurr] Makes happy face as it says it's name at Doc-

[Doc] Kneels down - I think I have some cooked fish left - pats around and offers him one- There you go. Where's Silver?

[Silver] - Dieno wait!

[Dieno] Rushes headfirst into a wall without it's helmet-

[Doc] Ouch, I guess that answers my question. - Xe gets up and sprays the Deino with a spritz of regular potion.

[Silver] Comes in with Dieno's helmet- Dieno!

[Doc] He's raring to go isn't he? Seems healthier then he was too.

[Silver] - I was just giving him a bath and he decided to run off...

[Doc] Scrubs the Deino under his chin- well that was naughty Deino, running away from your bath. Shame on you.

[Silver] - Of course he waited till I had his helmet off...

[EJ] - Silver?

[Doc] Laughs- Like a little kid.

[Silver] - Oh! Uh... Um.. EJ...

[Doc] Is tryign not to grin.

[EJ] - Who'd you kill?

[Doc] No one. A friend of ours got his colors back with sheer love and determination.

[EJ] - That doesn't seem possible...

[Doc] -shrugs- He's not the only person she's healed with her hugs either. She's a very special Alex.

[EJ] - Whatever...

[TLOT] You know... now that you mention it Doc.... that crap coming out of Ej's eyes looks an awful look like the black weeping nastiness that GK had from the holy water corruption.

[Sally] Sneakily reaches for a cookie-

[EJ] - The what?

[Doc] GK can posess people, and he was forcibly ejected from a victim because the victim was made to drink holy water. The corruption stayed in his body, burning him from the inside out and weeping from his eyes and the corners of his mouth. He was incredibly ill. I think a lesser brine might have died.

[EJ] - I doubt it's the same as mine

[TLOT] You never know. You could talk to him about it. If you see a big red dragon that looks like he's part pig, flag him down. He's easily swayed to cooperation if you have alcohol too.

[EJ] - I doubt what he has to say will be of any interest to me- A bit of the black substance drips onto the ground

[TLOT] Suit yourself. 

[Doc] Silver, guess what? My Joltick evolved! He's freaking huge now.

[Silver] - Wow, congrats- Silver now feels a little bit bad since none of his pokemon have ever evolved

[Doc] What's the matter Silver? I thought you'd think it was neat.

[Silver] - Oh, uh, it's nothing really...- Very quietly to himself- I guess I'm just not a good enough trainer...

[TLOT] A what Silver? I thought the evolving was just an experience thing? And I didn't think you'd be able to battle much with your housemates.

[Eevee] Bounds up, making inquisitive noises towards Silver-

[Doc] That's a good point. Which pokemon did you get first Silver?

[Silver] Turns reds with embarrassment- Oh... Um, uh... You see, experience isn't always the defining factor of an evolution. Pokemon can force evolve themselves if they feel it's necessary... Oh, and, uh, Eevee

[Doc] Then I guess we could just ask, you said they understand people- kneels down beside Eevee- You know, if you wanted to evolve you could. I think it would make Silver pretty happy.

[Eevee] Happily says it's name and jumps around-

[TLOT] Maybe they couldn't evolve because they were all sick and rotting before?

[Silver] - I... I don't know...

[TLOT] what does Eevee turn into anyway?

[Silver] - A number of things, they don't evolve normally. The can evolve into one of several element pokemon like flareon, jolteon, leafeon, or umbreon. Most require a stone though...

[Doc] Hmmm. What do you think Eevee? You've got quite an audience here. I know I'd love to see it. And it sounds like you've got lots of options to pick from.

[Eevee] Runs over to Silver and stands on it's hind legs, his front paws on Silver's legs as it says it's name and paws at Silver-

{Doc] What are they saying? Do they need a stone for the one they want?

[Silver] - They're just saying they love me...

[Doc] AWWWWW.

[TLOT] That's a good place to start. Do they want you to pick? 

[Silver] Crouches down- It's up to you Eevee... If you can...

[TLOT] Takes a surrepticious picture.

[Eevee] Makes a very happy sound before beginning to glow-

[TLOT] Decides to project what's happening to Lie and Steve.

[liu] -is watching with amazement-

[Eevee] It's legs elongate and it loses it's fluffy collar and tail and long ribbons wrap around it's neck as a bow appears on it's head. It's now pink and white-

[TLOT] That's so cute!

[Sylveon] - Sylveon!

[Doc] Whoah! Are the ribbons appendages?

[Sylveon] Wraps an appendage around Silver's arm-

[Silver] - Yes they are

[liu] it's adorable

[Doc] See? I knew you were a good trainer.

[Silver] - Hey Sylveon

[Grinny] Barfs on the bed-

[Doc] Oh come on!

[Sylveon] - Syl! Sylveon!

[TLOT] You said they were elemental? Is this one love based?

[Silver] - Sylveon is a fairy type, they can only evolve if they have a deep bond with their trainer and love them greatly

[Doc] Dawwwwww.

[EJ] Would roll his eyes if he had any-

[Espurr] Initiates play with Sylveon-

[Sally] - It's so cute!

[Deer] - It is adorable looking, especially with how it has that ribbon around your arm Silver

[Doc] Reminds me of Stevie holding Markus's hand everywhere they go.

[Silver] - Yeah, Sylveon's do that

[Doc] Oh, Silver. You remember how you gave me those pokemon codes to stabilize them? I used them on Grinny and Smile. And then Jeff stormed in having a shit fit earlier because Smile apparently learned tackle.

[Silver] - Oh... Oh dear... That could be bad...

[Doc] Just because he's so big? It's a basic strong move right?

[Silver] - Yeah, but it can get stronger with training...

[Doc] Well he's already formidible. And he's got a new trick as well. Hey Smile wanna say hi to your buddy Silver? You haven't seen him in a while, right?

[Smile] - SILVER!- Goes to barrel into Silver when Sylveon intervenes, blasting Smile back with Fairy Wind

[Doc] Gets in the way and catches the dog before he can slam against the stairs. Xe's smushed for a moment and makes a loud noise as all the air goes out of hir. - fuck!

[Smile] Wiggles upright again and his tail briefly beats in Doc's face as he wags it-

[Doc] OoF! - spitting out a bit of hair-

[Smile] Runs around the room-

[Doc] Wheezing - well anyway. Him and Grinny can talk now.

[Silver] Tilts head in confusion- They always could...

[EJ] - At least to us pastas...

[Doc] They can talk to anyone now.

[EJ] - Oh lovely...

[Doc] Though Grinny is mostly just cussing at me.

[EJ] - As he does with everyone

[Doc] Oh, that actually makes me feel a bit better about it. Thanks.

[EJ] - Wasn't my intention

[Doc] Tough. - So how's the Deino doing? I can't wait to see what it'll turn into.

-There's a squishy sound on the steps - goo?

[Silver] - Okay for now

[CP] Is still pacing-

[Doc] Oh hey Goomy, wanna join the party? 

[Goomy] Cooing. 

[Doc] This one has been training without me I think. They keep going out in the rain to fight mobs at night. I keep getting up to the garden being full of mob loot and this one all exhausted.

[EJ] - Idiot little slug

[Goomy] Blows a raspberry at Ej-

[EJ] Flips it off before turning to Sally- Come on Sally, ready to head back to Splender's?

[Silver] - Actually it's a dragon...

[Doc] It is? 

[TLOT] SERIOUSLY?

[Silver] Nods-

[Goomy] GOo!

[Doc] You little dickens- Scoops up the Goomy. - Is that why you wanted to come with me? 

[Goomy] Coos

[Silver] - They're supposed to be leveled up in the rain...

[Doc] Oh that's perfect. Yeah you and me are going to do some training together. Silver if you don't mind, I'd love to see you put the Deino through his paces anyway.

[Silver] Grabs Deino and puts it's helmet on- How so?

[Doc] What kind of moves can he learn? I don't even know what type he is, he looks part plant.

[Silver] - Plant and dragon moves

[Doc] This thing around his head does look like a blossom that's not open yet too.

[Silver] - Well I think I'll go give him his bath now, come on Espurr, Sylveon

[Doc] Hey Silver, - comes over with the Goomy in hir arms. - Thank you for the advice. I can't wait to see what these two become. 

[Silver] - Oh, uh, your welcome

[CP] Is now pacing through more lava-

[Doc] And let Strangled know he's not a prisoner, okay? He's been hiding in your room for quite some time.

[Silver] - Oh, I know

[Goomy] Coos happily at Silver

[Silver] Goes back to his room-

[TLOT] Goes back to flipping the lava blocks back to stone.

[Doc] Makes a smug face at Ej.

[EJ] Collects Sally and leaves-

[TLOT] Palms another cookie to Sally as she passes.

[Sally] Smiles at TLOT and waves good bye-

[TLOT] Hehe, Cute kid.

[CP] Is just getting more wound up-

[Doc] Turns back to watch him. - Cp... you're just making yourself more upset.

[CP] - Well what am I supposed to do!?

[Doc] Right now there's not much you can do. Would you like some tea? Deerheart did bring some down earlier.

[CP] - I'll be fine

[Doc] Oh, I know something that will help one problem at least. - Xe whispers to TLOT for a minute and he grins hugely-

[CP] - I don't like that look...

[TLOT] Whips up something behind his back and force equipts a pair of iron enchanted boots on Cp.

[CP] Stumbles a bit- The fuck are you doing!?

[Doc] They're frost walker boots. At least it'll keep the floor solid and your hot foot cool.

[CP] Scowls but does continue pacing, ending up in a cloud of steam-

[TLOT] Leans back on the stairs. - That feels nice. Instant sauna.

[CP] - I hate both of you

[Doc] Love you anyway Cp.

[TLOT] Likewise.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Grinny] Slinks about the room-

[Lie] Pet's LH, her nerves finally almost completely calm-

[LH] Is purrring loudly, and bumps himself against her head, then jumps because now he's a little damp.

[Lie] - Silly kitty

[LH] Shakes his little head, and bumps her again - PUUUUUUUUUUULOVEYOUUUUURRRR

[Lie] Yelps a little- Doooooc?

[LH] Innocent look.

[CP] Perks at Lie's voice-

[Doc] calls out- Lie? Do you want company or are you coming back up?

[Lie] - um... You're cat just talked...

[CP] - HA! FUCKING TOLD YOU TLOT!

[TLOT] Jumps because he just got yelled at. - What? Huh?

[Doc] Lie... Are you okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, just a bit weirded out...

[LH] Is jumping after a stray touchie that's buzzing over the bed.

[Lie] Steps out of the tub and finds a towel to dry herself off with-

[LH] Catches the bug only to let it go again.

[Lie] Pulls her clothes on and grabs LH and carries him upstairs-

[LH] Is wiggling-

[Lie] - Doc, how does your cat know how to talk?

[Doc] He doesn't, at least not that I know of. I mean he's glitched a little but he's still just a simple cat.

[Lie] - No, I just heard him say "love you"...

[CP] - He's said things to me too... But TLOT didn't believe me...

[TLOT] Can you blame me? You were really stressed at the time. 

[Doc] I'm not sure what to say Lie, are you sure you didn't just doze off in the tub a bit?

[Lie] - Doc... I don't think I can sleep after what I just went through

[Doc] Good point... well.. I don't know. At least it was something good right? He didn't threaten to eat your eyeballs or something.

[CP] Is a bit smug over the fact that he was right-

[LH] Mew? -wiggles more-

[Lie] Puts LH down and scoots closer to CP- Why are we steaming now?

[LH] Gets interested in his own tail and starts chasing it in tight circles.

[TLOT] He was pacing hot holes in the floor

[CP] Kicks the boots off and pulls Lie close to him- Mine

[Doc] Lets a little laugh slip out at the abruptness of his display

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[TLOT] Happy now?

[Doc] Is watching the cat as he falls over from dizzyness

[CP] Just nuzzles into Lie-

[Lie] - Hey, how's Stevie doing?

[TLOT] Having fun, getting sweaty and covered in rock dust. The natural state of Steve's everywhere.

[Lie] - At least he's having fun...

[LH] Prances back over to Grinny - Meep?

[Grinny] Growls at LH-

[LH] Is trying to get Grinny to play with him-

[Grinny] Tail is drooped and he really doesn't have much energy-

[Doc] Notices- Do you want some more food Grinny? I saw you threw up.

[CP] - Oh, and TLOT, you've heard LH talk

[Grinny] - No, I'm fine...

[TLOT] I have?

[CP] - When you put the fucking sub titles on me, that please? That was from the cat, not me

[Doc] Are sure? I have some nice warm chicken - offers a piece of roast meat.

[Grinny] Just flops down-

[TLOT] Then I should turn them back on you, you rat.

[CP] - Oh fuck no

[TLOT] Narrows his eyes at Cp. He's just faintly annoyed.

[CP] - Your opportunity is long gone TLOT

[Doc] Sighs and makes a bit of statick before glitching the food directly into Grinnys stomach.

[Grinny] Turns and attacks Doc's hand-

[TLOT] I'm not going to do anything now. But I'll remember that.

[Doc] Just ignores his little scratches. They aren't strong enough to pierce hir gloves.

[Grinny] Flumps in defeat-

[Doc] gently- It doesn't hurt to take kindness from me Grinny. I don't expect anything in return.

[Grinny] - Shut up

[Doc] Kisses a finger and boops it gently on his little nose.

[Lie] - TLOT, can you make sure Stevie gets home?

[TLOT] what you mean, doesn't get lost? They're just in a tunnel a few levels below us. If you go to the ladder by the shulker cage and yell down they might even hear you.

[Lie] - I mean my house, I kinda just want to be there now...

[TLOT] oh, do you want us to babysit for a bit? Or bring him straight over when they're done?

[Lie] - I wouldn't mind either, I know we already have baby dragons running around...

[TLOT] Okay we'll entertain him for a while and he can sleep here. I'll bring him back over in the morning. Alright?

[Lie] - Thank you

[CP] Perks a little and whispers to Lie- Sex?

[TLOT] Huge smile- quietly mentally to Cp- Get some brother brine.

[CP] Glares at TLOT-

[Lie] Shakes her head a little- Really CP?

[CP] - Oh come on, Stevie won't be there...

[TLOT] Pulls out a fat bottle of golden liquid and holds it out with a grin-

[Lie] - Why!?

[TLOT] Its good for... calming nerves.

[Lie] Uncertain noises-

[Smile] Bumps into TLOT-

[TLOT] Fumbles the bottle and barely manages to catch it in time.

[Lie] Sighs- Thanks TLOT- She takes the bottle and puts it in her inventory

[TLOT] You guys have fun.

[CP] Picks Lie up and starts walking out of the lab-

[Doc] Sit's down on the clean bed and cradles Grinny. 

[LH] Hops up as well and starts cleaning the other cats left ear.

[Grinny] - Go away!

[LH] Cleans the other ear instead.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[LH] Gives Grinny a little lick on the cheek and snuggles up next to him and Doc.

[Smile] Lays on top of Doc's feet-

[Deer] Giggles at the sight- Aren't I supposed to be the one that animals like?

[Doc] I'm not nearly as good as you are.

[Goomy] Bumps up against one of Deerheart's hooves.

[Deer] Picks up Goomy and joins them on the bed, giving Doc a kiss on the cheek- Either way, I love you

[Doc] Just melts with happiness. - I love you too. - happy little hum. 

[TLOT] Starts fiddling with some pixels and lays back on the steps. There's a bit of indrawn breath and he starts to laugh.

[Deer] - TLOT? What is it?

[TLOT] Focuses a little of his energies and raises one hand straight up. A tiny scrap of white flutters down from the ceiling and lands on his fingers. - One of the honesty flitters was hanging out in the vines above us.

[Deer] Giggles- Well that would explain CP's honesty earlier

[TLOT] I thought he was being more forthcoming then usual.

[Deer] - How's Stevie doing? Have they found good loot?

[TLOT] Closes his eyes- Looks like it, lapis, a little redstone, some gold, a whole lot of coal. And it looks like Stevie found some of the weird bone blocks.

[Deer] - Good for him


	154. Alex Alex Alex and Herabrine

[Alexis] Is making her way down towards the bay-

[Alexsezia] Is fishing with several cats laying around her. Behind her Smudge is cropping grass while China and Hellion take a nap together in their pen. There's a splash in the distance of Herabrine swimming in the bay. 

[Alexis] Knocks on the side of Alexsezia's house- Mind some company?

[Alesexia] Looks up - Not at all. It's just a lazy afternoon. Want some chase and crackers? There's milk in the little trunk too. - Indicates a small trunk beside the horse pen.

[Alexis] - Sure, why not. So, anything new happen lately?

[Alexsezia] Oh not much. I went to town a couple of times since we talked last. It's really become a lively place with all the kids running around. But the Testificates seem happier, it's all the fun of players with none of the griefing.

[Alexis] -I see, and, sorry again for punching you the last time we talked...

[Alexsezia] Juts out her jaw a bit at the memory. - I forgive you. You were distraught, I know how upsetting this is for you.

[Alexis] - Thanks... I really do miss him so much, but it's so odd watching him as a child...

{Alexsezia] There's a tugging on the line and Alexsezia flips up the string and catches a salmon before tossing it out again. The cats swarm on it like hungry piranahs and pick it clean of pixels. - It is strange, but he seems happy at least. I feel like this experience may help mend the rift between him and his brother.

[Alexis] - That will be so strange at first. Stevie did his best to protect me from CP back on the other servers

[Alexsezia] Cp's a dork. It's fun watching Doc annoy him. It's hard to remember how scary he used to be.

[Alexis] - Maybe for you. The last time we encountered him personally, well, that was the first time he really tried to kill me... I didn't realize how much Stevie was protecting me

[Alexsezia] Yeah... Things are so different here. I admit I've been watching most of it at a remove as well. I'm just looking at the result.

-There's a few ripples and bubbles in the water a little ways out-

[Alexis] - Yeah... I wonder how Lie and CP will react once their house ends up being quiet again?

[Alexsezia] But it won't be quiet. There's still Ashe and Willow and Oak.

[Alexis] - Yes, but the dragons seem to grow up pretty fast

[Alexsezia] I think that won't be the case with Ashe. Since he's stunted, I think he'll be under his mothers wing for quite some time. - There's a little tug on the line and Alexsezia draws back a pair of iron boots. - Sheesh. Well at least they're enchanted. 

[Alexis] - That's the white one... right?

[Alexsezia] Yes, the one with the googles. Need a pair of boots? It looks like they have a mid-level unbreaking.

[Alexis] - Nah, I've got a higher one at home- She pops some chase into her mouth

-Another little splash-

[Alexsezia] Narrows her eyes as she stares at the water and then reels the line in again. The lobster flops off the end of the hook and scuttles across the blanket snipping it claws- Yikes!

-Chuckle from the water-

[Alexis] Gerabs an arrow from her inventory and stabs the lobster-

[Alexsezia] I know you're out there. Stop messing around. If you want to talk come over here and stop putting dumb things on my line!

[Herabrine] Pops up in the shallows- You're no fun.

[Alexsezia] Any new gossip Hera? 

[Herabrine] Grins hugely - I saw something I shouldn't have....

[Alexis] - What was it?

[Herabrine] Weeeeellll - she twiddles a bit of her hair between her fingers. -I saw Flicker and Priestess Beanz taking an early morning stroll by the shore.

[Alexsezia] Sneaky brine...

[Alexis] - Who?

[Alexsezia] Priestess Beanz was the high authority in Jebs main church on my old seed, she kinda got dragged in with us in the chaos of our escape from there.

[Herabrine] And Flicker is a weird Testificate gal who dresses like a creeper and keeps a huge amount of them as pets. They have a kind of hate hate thing going outwardly. There are a lot of people taking bets on when they'll snap from the sexual tension and pounce one another.

[Alexis] - I see...

[Alexsezia] But they argue all the damn time.

[Herabrine] So I know next to zip about you Alexsis, tell me everything. - She's grinning and flipping her plastic monofin idly in the shallows.

[Alexis] - Uh, well, like most Alex's I'm an archer, I like cooking and cleaning. I really don't like staying in one place... Oh and rabbits seem to really like me

[Alexsezia] You actually like doing the domestic thing? I've cooked for TLOT and Steve before but mostly because neither of them are that good at it. Well... TLOT has gotten better since we came here. But still, I prefer making potions to food.

[Herabrine] I'm technically an Alex, but honestly, I suck with a bow.

[Alexis] - The taste of potions kinda deters me from making them a bit, but I like things to be organized... And Stevie can't cook worth a shit

[Herabrine] GK can't cook either. So glad I live alone. Just me and Maggie under the sea. 

[Alexsezia] Doc mentioned that with Cp's potions. Yours taste bad too? Have you tried making any since you got here? Maybe it's a local ingredient thing affecting the taste?

[Herabrine] Idly uses her fin to flip a luckless fish into the midst of the cats.

[Alexis] - I've never had any of CP's potions, but I know mine are a bit better than Stevies. I haven't made any potions since getting here

[Alexsezia] Maybe that's something we should try, because mine don't taste nasty at all. Though not as good as Doc's, but I suspect xe puts sugar in theirs when no one is looking.

[Alexis] - We could try- She eats a bit more

[Herabrine] Rolls over to look at Alexsezia upside down - Am I welcome in your house Alexsezia? Even with my wet feet?

[Alexsezia] Rolls her eyes- As long as they're nice to the cats, everyone is welcome in my house.

[Herabrine] Awesome- she notices the impaled lobster and lifts it up on the arrow. - Who did this?

[Alexis] - I did

[Herabrine] Then I'll show you a trick - She draws up a tentacle of water and englobes the dead lobster

[Alexis] Watches with interest-

[Herabrine] puts one finger in the globe and it starts to steam and boil as if it were in a hot glass ball. After a mintue she shakes the water off and holds the arrow out to Alexsis - Ready for eating. Just break the shell open. 

[Alexsezia] Best thing Cp ever gave you huh?

[Herabrine] Yeah, usually he just gives me a headache

[Alexis] Frowns- CP gave you this?

[Herabrine] I went on a little astral excursion into the real world with him and basically made him my butt boy as payment for my assistance. He bought me a ton of shit. But these guys have really adapted well to life here and they're common all up and down the coast now.

[Alexis] - That just seems... So strange for him...

[Herabrine] He bought me this too- waves the monofin like a mermaid tail.

[Alexsezia] Yeah because you badgered him. That was a nice peice of work.

[Alexsezia] Come on anyway Alexis, let's go inside and butter your bug before the meat gets cold.

[Alexis] Frowns- Finding it difficult to wrap her head around CP being even remotely nice

[Herabrine] kicks up her fin and puts it away, as she climbs out of the water it steams off her clothes and hair.

[Alexsezia] gathers up the trunk and fishing pole before leading them inside.

[Herabrine] I've actually never seen the inside of your house before. It's cute.

[Alexis] Pets some of the cats-

[Alexsezia] Gets out some butter and gives it to Alexis - Thank you. It's modest since it's just me and the kitties.

[Herabrine] You say that like there aren't tons of cats in here.

[Alexis] - She does have a point...

[Alexsezia] You have your hobbies, I have mine.

[Alexis] Takes the butter and heads for Alexsezia's kitchen-

-Cats smell the slightly fishy scent and some of them investigate Alexis-

[Alexis] - Oh hush, this isn't for you

[Herabrine] So what do you do all day Alexsezia? I don't see you go out much. 

[Alexsezia] well.... I've been painting a lot.

[Alexis] - You've been making pictures?

[Alexsezia] Yeah, I use the little dye blobs. I figured out a way to connect the sheets of paper without making them into maps first too.

[Alexis] - Interesting...

[Alexsezia] I can show you how if you're artistically inclined. And what about you Hera, don't you get lonely hanging out underwater all the time?

[Alexis] - Not really, never really had time

[Herabrine] I kinda.... I miss the temple I guarded before I was.... changed. So I've been doing underwater builds.

[Alexsezia] Like what?

[Herabrine] There's a shrine with a decorative roof and an underwater garden so far. I made some little roads too.

[Alexis] - Neat, you said you had a pet?

[Herabrine] I have a small magma cube named Maggie. I just keep her in a pen in my house mostly.

[Alexis] - I see.- Starts eating the lobster

[Alexis] - The only thing in my house is the kitten Alexsezia gave me

[Alexis] - Hey Hera, how has Lie been lately?

[Alexsezia] You know if you want more pets there's nothing stopping you Alexsis. I bet if you asked Deerheart she could even get you a Pokemon next time Doc takes her out.

[Herabrine] I don't know Alexis, she seems stressed lately. I think her trip to the so-called manor was a real eye-opener. I had my fun there mostly because I was traveling astrally and could just bring myself out of it and wake up here if it all got to be too much, plus it filtered the worst of the smells. Lie is... Well like her flowers, she needs certain things to flourish. And none of those things can exist in Slenders house except for Cp himself. And while she does love Stevie, the constant crush of him needing attention and her not getting intimate time with her husband is wearing on her.

[Alexis] - I see... I keep wanting to go over there and check on Stevie at least... Even though it still hurts a bit to think that he doesn't remember me... But it's the thought of CP that keeps deterring me...

[Alexsezia] You just feel vulnerable since you're a human in a brines house...

[Herabrine] He's got no reason to be pissed at you though... And I could go with you. Or, I'm sure if you asked Doc, or TLOT that they'd say the same.

[Alexis] - Thanks, I'll keep it in mind.- She sighs and eats a bit more

[Alexis] - Although the last time CP and I really interacted was when I was helping Lie escape...

-there is a loud thump outside vin is outside holding gem under his arm she seems frustrated and struggling-

[Alexis] - Uh, what was that?

[Herabrine] I doubt he's forgotten about that, but it's kind of irrelevant now, don't you think?

[Alexis] - Ah, weeeeeeell, I did kinda supply the weapon for Lie to send him back to respawn...

[Alexsezia] glances out the window and stares - wait? Lie managed to kill him?

[Herabrine] Holy shit.

[Alexis] - Yeah, we were in a swamp, and Stevie had already taken a good chunk of his health out. She got a hold of my bow and quiver which had landed in a bush after he ripped me off of my horse. She shot him right between the ribs in the heart.

[Alexsezia] Now that's ironic. 

[Herabrine] No shit. Beauty killed the beast.

[Alexis] - She was pretty terrified at the time, she had just escaped the Nether, ended up in a snow biome, and CP was determined to drag her back to the Nether

[Alexsezia] It doesn't matter, it's still an acomplishment. Usually it's the players getting turned to mush by brines. 

[Herabrine] Gives a little warning growl. 

[Alexsezia] I didn't say it was right! But you guys have a bigger health bar then even the ender dragon!

[Herabrine] Still looks miffed. - We have to live here. Players can log off.

[Alexis] - Like I said, Stevie had taken a good chunk of his health out already, but that was a remarkable shot on her end

[Alexis] - I can't imagine what things are like from your perspective Hera, that is, since you're a brine yourself

[Alexsezia] Agreed, I didn't know Lie was good with a bow. I'm not sure I've ever seen her with a weapon, besides her plants. 

[Herabrine] I'm a bit less beset then the others. The NOTCHs probably don't even know I exist. Well apart from the one who cursed me and GK... and he seemed content to just watch us suffer.

[Alexis] - I'd say Lie is almost as good as us Alex's with a bow, and I suppose you're lucky at not really being known Hera. It makes you less of a target from those outside of the seed, and pretty much makes you an ace up our sleeves

[Herabrine] Hmph. You guys don't always include me in your little circles. I'll help Lie because she's my friend. But I'm not sticking my neck out unless the server itself is in danger, I know how important it is to GK to keep Steffan safe at least. Otherwise, nope. Not unless there's something in it for me.

[Alexis] - I see... You know we could see if Lie would want to come out hunting with us

[Herabrine] That's not much of a challenge....

[Alexis] - Why is that?"

[Herabrine] Because if I want to kill an animal I can form a water block around it's head and drown it.

[Alexis] Leans away a little- Please don't... I meant with bows...

[Herabrine] Why? It's efficent and they die really quickly.

[Alexsezia] I think you're missing the point Hera.

[Herabrine] I thought you wanted to go hunt? The point is to kill some food right?

[Alexis] - Not this hunt, it's more of a... skill check

[Herabrine] Cocks her head at an angle. 

[Alexsezia] She means like a contest.

[Herabrine] Oh.

[Alexis] - And it's for fun

[Herabrine] Okay, but when it's my turn I'm gonna use my water beam. I'm not good with physical weapons.

[Alexis] - That's fine. Should we just go see if Lie's available now? I mean the three of us are already here... And should we invite Sweet Alex?

[Herabrine] Rolls her eyes but no one notices- Whatever....

[Alexsezia] Is already typing in the chat. - It looks like she's by the fountain, she says she'll meet us by Lie's greenhouse.

[Alexis] - Great, we can probably borrow some of Lie's horses too if we wanted

[Herabrine] Floats a little off the floor - Yeah, not gonna bother with that.

[Alexis] - What is with brine kind and floating?

[Alexsezia] I'll just take Smudge. 

[Herabrine] It's fun. And quicker them walking.

[Alexis] - Lucky

[Alexsezia] Goes outside -

[Alexis] Heads outside- Well, we better not keep the others waiting

[Herabrine] Shoots quickly behind Alexis and grabs her around the waist, holding her forward and flying her quickly less then two blocks above the ground.

[Alexsezia] Runs for her horse and is soon hot on their heels

[Alexis] Yelps in surprise-

[Herabrine] Goes up a bit and makes a quick loop before shooting up the side of the fountain and fast down the opposite side.

[Alexsezia] Leaps her horse over the water.

[Alexis] - HERA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

[Sweet Alex] Is laughing below -I think it's called hot dogging!

[CP] Growls from inside his and Lie's bedroom-

[Lie] - Calm down CP, they're just having fun

[Sweet Alex] Is chasing underneath merrrily as Herabrine zooms along with Alexis in her arms

[Herabrine] Come on! It's fun!

[Alexis] - And a bit terrifying!

[Herabrine] Goes up and makes a wide curve around - Doc is worse!

[Alexis] - I've noticed!

[Herabrine] Hey I know! - She goes super high and pulls a pair of elytra out of creative. 

[Sweet Alex] Is just standing there shading her eyes, looking very tiny below

[Alexsezia] She doesn't know how to use those!

[Herabrine] No time like the present! - Slaps them on Alexis and lets her fall.

[Alexis] Shrieks as she falls-

[Herabrine] tps below her and bumps her up so the wings catch and spread

[Alexis] May be gliding now but cannot steer-

[Herabrine] Is flying along beside her. - You have to turn. Unless you want to go to Doc's castle instead of Lies house.

[Alexis] - HOW!?

[Herabrine] Grabs a wing and bends it down so Alexis is turning-

[Alexis] Yells as she turns too far and is heading towards Alexsezia's house-

[Herabrine] Is floating at speed above her and turns her again

[Alexis] Is now heading towards Lie's place- How do we reach the ground1/

[Herabrine] They'll naturally angle down. Just kinda tuck and roll right before you hit.

[Alexis] - LIKE NOW!?

[Herabrine] Now is good

[Alexis] Slams into the ground-

[Herabrine] That's not good.

[Alexsezia] Gallops up. - That wasn't much of a landing

[Sweet Alex] Is already on her - Are you hurt?!

[Alexis] Pushes herself up- Owww, I'm okay, taken worse then that

[Herabrine] Still fun though.

[Alexsezia] Hera...

[Alexis] Maybe after more practice

[Herabrine] What? She said it so bitter, like she was jelous.

[Sweet Alex] Elytra are better with a friend who can fly. I'm pretty good with them thanks to GK.

[Alexsezia] I think I'll stick with my horse.

*Firebird glides down and circles around them a bit

[Alexis] - I think I like the ground better too, but it would be a decent skill to learn

[Herabrine] Either way, keep em, with my blessings.

[Aweet Alex] Oh! What a pretty bird!

[Herabrine] Pfft. He's not a bird. That's a NOTCH. Mix's NOTCH to be precise.

[Alexsezia] Gives Firebird a suspicious look - Did Doc clear this one to be here?

[Firebird] Chirp.

[Herabrine] Yeeeah. He's some kinda pacifist.

[Sweet Alex] I think he's beautiful.

[Firebird] Chirp. *Tries to land on Sweet Alex's head or shoulder. Anything that's available.

[Alexis] - I'm betting CP's already tried to kill him...

[Sweet Alex] Want a cracker pretty birdie? - Offers one-

[Herabrine] Yep. Doc stopped him. Mix vouched for him and since they're also a brine they took responsibility for him.

[Alexis] - I don't think I've met Mix

[Sweet Alex] Wobbles under him, she's only a block and a half tall.

[Alexsezia] Look for a brine with dark skin and glowing freckles. She's very quiet and sweet.

[Alexis] - I see. So, do we enter the demons lair?- Jabs a thumb at Lie's place

*Firebird takes the offered cracker and holds it in his beak happily.

[Herabrine] Cp? A demon? - Laughs- He's a pussycat. 

[Alexsezia] Snorts - That's one dangerous kitty. You should have seen the damage he caused in my house, fireball scoring and cat piss everywhere!

[Sweet Alex] Falls flat under Firebird- Oof!

[Alexis] - I've seen him a few times as a cat... Trying to hide under our house...

[Firebird] ... *Awkwardly hops off Sweet Alex

[Alexsezia] Yeaaah, he really shouldn't piss off TLOT, he may seem harmless but it's just because he's trying so hard to be a nice person. He's incredibly formidable if you challenge him.

[Sweet Alex] Dusts herself off. She pats Firebird- It's okay.

[Herabrine] grumbles- I wouldn't fight with him....

[Alexis] - I was luckily on the other side of the house, Stevie barely managed to scramble out of the way

[Firebird] Chirp! *Flaps wings a bit and eats his crackers finally

[Herabrine] I remember. 

[Alexsezia] Well Cp trapped Doc. And they are close friends. Nether, everyone in my group owes Doc just for bringing us here. You didn't see what we escaped from.

[Alexis] - What did you escape from? The NOTCH I know has always been kind to Stevie and I so I'm not really able to imagine what you may have gone through...

[Alexsezia] You don't know? Our NOTCH is a monster. He did terrible things to both TLOT and Steve. Trying to part them, kill them, attacking them even in their dreams. At the end I didn't even see our NOTCH. Just the wave of absolute destruction as something invisible and titanic smashed our Testificate village and ripped up the trees and earth as it stomped towards us.

[Sweet Alex] Is staring - really? Notch's can do that?

[Herabrine] That and worse.

[Alexis] - That... Is terrifying

[CP] Is growing more agitated as he tries to focus on Lie-

[Herabrine] Why do you think none of us trust guys like this?- thumbs at Firebird.

[Alexsezia] TLOT is terrified of the Nether becuse of our NOTCH, he was left to suffer there once, cucifed with swords on a crude throne. Steve saved him. 

*Annoyed feather ruffle

[Alexis] - Ours was just always so kind, I know Doc has said there were two, but... I've only ever known one...

[Herabrine] What about Markus? You met him at the baby shower, right?

[Sweet Alex] This one seems harmless though. But I wonder why he's a bird?

[Alexis] - Oh that's right. I didn't really talk to him though...

[Alexsezia] He's nice enough. He seems to really enjoy taking care of Stevie at least.

[Herabrine] He's a dork too. Did you see the hair Doc gave him? 

[Alexis] - Is that what that is? I thought it was some sort of animal with how much he was petting it

[Alexsezia] chuckles- It's because he's attracted to Flux. He plays with it whenever he spots her.

[Sweet Alex] Awwwwwww!

[Alexis] - Flux?

[Herabrine] Yeah the magic girl. I haven't met her but I've seen her around. She's nine shades of purple. Apprently she's sorta related to CP and Stevie?

[Sweet Alex] Really, is she their mom?

[Alexis] - I've never heard of her...

[Alexsezia] She just got here, a few days ago? I've seen her name in the chat. 

[Alexis] - Lie probably knows more

[Herabrine] We should go bug her- She chucks a dirt block at the side of Lie's room.

[Sweet Alex] HERA!

[CP] Has had enough and slams open the bedroom door, storming out onto the bridge- ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? STOP FUCKING BUGGING US!

[Firebird] *ducks behind Sweet Alex

[Herabrine] - dissolves into a gale of giggles

[Sweet Alex] Turns an embarassed pink

[Alexsezia] Points at Herabrine- she did it. 

[Herabrine] Choking on her laughter - why are you naked?

[CP] Growls- WHY DO YOU THINK!? STEVIE'S MINING WITH STEVE, THE DRAGONS ARE OUT AND SO IS FUCKING NOTCH!

[Alexsezia] Starts giggling as well. 

[Sweet Alex] We should go!

[Herabrine] Pffft!

[CP] - YES! GO! LET ME FUCK MY WIFE FOR FUCKING ONCE!

[Herabrine] Can we go kill things now?

[Alexis] - I really hoped Lie could come with us...

[Alexsezia] Lie is busy. This can be an Alex only outing.

[CP] - Go... Shoo

[Sweet Alex] I brought a bow. Can the bird come with us?

[Herabrine] Whatever, lets go.

[Alexsezia] Turns Smudge. - let's go out on the savannah

[Alexis] - C... CP? Can you let Lie know I'm borrowing a horse?

[CP] - Yeah fine whatever, just leave!

[Sweet Alex] Looks around in the area slightly beyond the house and saddles a wild pig.

[Herabrine] You are such a dweeb.

[Alexsezia] Is trotting along on Smudge. - Come on guys, lets go

[Alexis] Goes into the stable and comes out with a light bay colored horse and easily climbs on-

*Firebird takes to the air above them

[Alexis] Trots to catch up with Alexsezia and draws up beside her, pulling out her own bow-

[Herabrine] Points out a cluster of chickens - there you go, those are small targets.

[Alexis] - So who goes first?

[Sweet Alex] Me! - She pulls out a normal looking bow and aims for the closest chicken. She hits it, but just barely.

[Alexis] - Nice, my turn!- She notches an arrow and takes aim, releasing a steadying breath she releases the arrow, it strikes right in a chickens head

[Alexsezia] Is moving the bow around, trying to decide on a target. Finally she arcs the arrow up gently and and it comes down at a graceful angle, nearly hitting the bird from straight above.

[Herabrine] Makes a sniffing noise and does a little spin on one heel before unleashing an energy blast that not only kills the target, but cooks it as well.

[Alexis] - Oh, we're doing that are we?- Pulls out a bow with flame and fire aspect on it

[Sweet Alex] is lining up for another shot when the pig under her bumps her arm. The shot goes wild and the arrow sticks firmly in Firebirds rear as he flies over. - SORRY! 

[Herabrine] Falls over laughing- Perfect shot!

[Alexis] - Oh, ouch...

[Alexsezia] I heard what you did to Steffan, what is it with you and shooting people in the butt? 

[Sweet Alex] I'M SORRY!

[Alexis] - It's okay, if he comes over here we can remove it

[Herabrine] Hey birb-brain! Get over here!

[Herabrine] Turns back to Alexis - Lets see what you got Alex.

[Alexsezia] Makes a quick gallop around and picks up the dropped items.

[Alexis] There's a determined flash in Alexis' eye- You're on- She spots some pigs at a greater distance and takes aim and fires, she hits the farthest pig and it alights, showing that she did hit it. It quickly dies and leaves behind a cooked porkchop

[Herabrine] Does a little flip in the air and throws a hand dramatically at a small pool of water. A clear tentacle of it rises up and grabs a cow before pulling it under the surface with barely a ripple.

[Sweet Alex] Holy crap.... that's kinda scary.

[Alexis] - Hmmm- She decides to notch two arrows on her string- Let's see how well we can hit multiple targets at once

*Firebird lands and awkwardly tries to remove the arrow himdelf, looking very uncomfortable and in pain

[Alexsezia] Well I'm out, I can't do more then one arrow. Come here birdie. I'll get that arrow.

[Herabrine] Is searching for suitible targets.

[Alexis] Releases her double arrows on the two remaining pigs, both hit, not as solidly as she would have liked, but they hit-

*Firebird hisses a bit softly

[Herabrine] Well, I can make waves that knock lots of players down at once, or a cluster of tendrils from one pool... But I can only do one energy blast from each hand. It's not much of an effort to aim anyway, I can just point at stuff.

[Alexsezia] Is trying to get close to Firebird.

*He flaps a wing at her, but that's about it

[Alexsezia] Pulls the arrow out with a little 'pook'

[Alexis] - Well Hera? It's your turn

[Herabrone] Throws a pair of short blasts, the one from her left hand almost misses, but both of them nearly explode the chickens into clouds of feathers.

[Alexis] - Hmmm... Seems we're about even...

[Herabrine] Yeah I usually just use my right hand or both clasped together.

[Alexis] - Only reason I can fire two arrows at once is because of CP's mobs...

[Sweet Alex] Nessescity will always keep you in practice.

[Alexis] - Exactly

[Alexsezia] I've gotten pretty good at just avoiding the mobs. I kinda feel bad fighting the skeletons at least since I know what they actually are.

[Alexis] - What they actually are?

[Alexszia] On our seed at least, they're the remains of dead Steves. All TLOT's failed experiements before the one he fell in love with.

[Herabrine] Ours are just grunts. They're their own species. 

[Alexis] - They... They were like us?

[Sweet Alex] You've never talked to Steve's 'brothers'? Navy is a little serious, but most of them are very polite.

[Alexis] - I haven't really been around there much, plus it never really occurred to me...

[Sweet Alex] Do what I do if you want to visit someone. Make some food and take it over as a present. 

[Alexsezia] Just be prepared to pay close attention. They can't really talk, they kinda do sign languge.

[Alexis] - I know CP can speak to and understand his mobs, but Stevie and I can't...

[Herabrine] Look for any skeleton wearing a sweater and a hat. Some of the mounted one's patrol outside the town regularly. 

[Alexsezia] I can't either. Just wave and smile. You'll get the hang of it quite quickly.

[Alexis] - I'll try. Stevie's also mentioned one named Sam?

[Sweet Alex] Oh I love Sam, he's the best.

[Herabrine] genuine smile - He's the bartender at the brine bar. It's the building with the lava fountain beside the librairy

[Alexis] - Oh, I actually haven't been there...

[Alexsezia] Well it's not just brines only anymore. But there is still a sign that says humans have to be accompanied by a brine. They keep it up mostly for chuckles now.

[Herabrine] We can go there afterwards if you want.

[Alexis] - I'm not so sure...

[Herabrine] Why? You've got me. - grins hugely-

[Alexis] - You nearly gave me a heart attack earlier...

[Sweet Alex] Oh hush, it's safe

[Herabrine] That was just a bit of fun, and Elytra are rare items.

[Alexsezia] For anyone who can't access creative....

[Alexis] - I suppose we could go there...

[Herabrine] It's the middle of the day. It's unlikely any of the other brines besides me are even out of bed.

[Alexsezia] TLOT is probably just getting his coffee now, he's not a morning person.

[Alexis] - And as much as I hate to think about it, we know where CP and Lie is

[Sweet Alex] Gk might be around, but he's probably napping.

[Alexsezia] And I'd bet you an emerald Doc is way underground in hir lab and has been working on some project since mid-day yesterday.

[Alexis] - Good point

[Herabrine] Gathers up the rest of the meat. - Come on then, it's not that far away, we'll cut around the huge tree and skirt the fenced off forest thing.

[Sweet Alex] I heard there's a spooky clown in there.

[Alexis] - Really?

[Alexsezia] Yeah, another creepypasta, I hear music when I go by sometimes. It's weird. I get the feeling there's a much bigger area inside that small fence.

[Herabrine] Makes spooky noises- 

[Alexis] - How is that possible?

[Alexsezia] No idea, but I'm not going in to find out, and neither should any of you.

[Alexis] - Hmmm...

[Sweet Alex] Looks into the trees - I wonder why someone would hide in there all alone?

[Alexis] - You said it was a creepy pasta? Who knows...

[Alexsezia] I know it has something to do with all the new human kids in the village.

[Herabrine] Maybe he eats little kids!

[Alexis] - I noticed that, it's a lot of kids, isn't it?

[Sweet Alex] Hera! That's horrible!

[Alexsezia] More then could have been in there unnoticed. - thumbs at the small fenced in forest.

[Alexis] - That's for sure...

[Alexsezia] Clops past the library - It's just over here. There's a horse pen in the front.

[Alexis] - Good, don't want to lose Lie's horse

[Sweet Alex] Unsaddles the pig and gives it a pat before letting it loose. - Thank you piggy

[Herabrine] Makes a show of holding the door for them. 

[Sweet Alex] Thank you Hera

[Alexis] Jumps into the pen before dismounting and climbing out of the pen and follows Sweet Alex in-

[Sam] Stops and stares at them for a moment before shaking hir head. 

[Sweet Alex] Hi Sam. I brought friends.

[Alexis] Nervously looks around-

[Herabrine] Slaps the dead chickens on the counter. - Could you cook and sauce these up for us Sam?

[Sam] Shakes hir head egarly and bustles off into the kitchen with the meat.

[Alexsezia] Picks up a handful of darts and lobs them gently one by one into a target on the wall.

[Alexis] Takes a seat at a booth-

[Sweet Alex] Hops up on a barstool and makes it turn back and forth while kicking her feet.

[Sam] brings back the chicken with what's obviously four different glazes and passes it around with cups of lemonade. 

[Alexsezia] I see TLOT was here.

[Alexis] Takes a glass-What is this?

[Alexsezia] It's juice from a type of fruit that Lie made. Something from the outside. 

[Herabrine] Just try it, it's puckery and sweet. - Takes a huge bite of chicken and eats it noisly

[Sweet Alex] Nibbles delicately.

[Alexis] Takes a sip- Not bad

[Sam] makes a questioning gesture at Alexsis-

[Sweet Alex] Sam this is Alexsis, she's with Cp's group.

[Sam] Gives a Alexis a look that conveys some obvious pity and pulls out a nicely decorated dessert with apples and whipped cream before setting it in front of her. He does some more hand waving, mimes cat ears on his own skull and makes an obvious wanking motion. Herabrine laughs in his direction

[Herabrine] Alexis, if it wasn't blazingly obvious xe basically says Cp's a wanker and here's something nice for you since Xe feels sorry for you for having to deal with his crap before he came here.

[Alexsezia] Yeah Sam's had a front-row seat to Cps stupid behavior several times.

[Sam] Holds up a couple of bony digits and makes a gesture at the floor and indicates the shape of flames.

[Alexsezia] Yeah.... Who builds a bar for Herobrine's out of wood anyway? Don't almost all of you run super high body temperatures even when you're in peak health?

[Herabrine] I dunno, I'm not super hot. And Lie must run cold for a brine since lava actually hardens on her.

[Sweet Alex] Doc isn't that hot are they? I thought their glitch was more an electrical thing then a heat issue?

[Alexsezia] Yeah, but TLOT is crazy hot. Steve told me once that he had to use a ghast-skin condom to top him. I was there the first time he tried without one and he only lasted a few minutes.

[Sweet Alex] Steve is bad in bed?

[Alexsezia] No! He burned his wiener and had to quit!

[Herabrine] is laughing so hard she can barely breathe-

[Sweet Alex] Wait.... Alexsezia.... Why were you watching them have sex? I thought you were ace like me?

[Alexsezia] I am, it's complicated... Suffice to say I didn't want to be there and I was pretty scared that TLOT would somehow trick Steve and hurt him for trying that. But I couldn't leave him alone with someone i was pretty sure at the time was a horrible monster.

[Alexis] - Can't really blame you for thinking that- Finished her food - Pretty good. As for the subject of sex, I can't really talk since I really didn't know about or till Stevie and I came here

[Alexsezia] I was wrong about him though, he just a made a terrible first impression out of desperation. Some brines need human fear just to survive. 

[Herabrine] I heard about TLOT's little download to Stevie. The god of lust strikes again!

[Sweet Alex] Most of us are ace though, that makes you unique Alexis.

[Alexsezia] Yeah, guys are a hassle. For a long time Steve was the only other human I'd met and I just wasn't feeling it. He was made for his brine, literally.

[Sweet Alex] They're such a cute couple.

[Herabrine] When I first met GK I had the option to go after him, but it was more fun jst to be his friend and wreck shit up with him. I'm not into relationships either.

[gem] -runs in and hides behind the pool table her wings are flapping it making it not hard to see-

[Herabrine] Whoah! What the fuck?

[Alexsezia] Yeah honestly...

[Alexis] - Um, who is this?

[gem] -she peaks out her wings still flapping- i'm gem.

[Herabrine] You're the accidental brine aren't you?

[Sweet Alex] Oh dear.

[gem] yea a notch mistook me for a brine because space angels also have glowing eyes just slightly different and made me a brine.

[Herabrine] See Alexis, this is what it looks like on our end. If your eyes shine, you're a target. Doesn't matter if you're not hurting anyone.

[Alexsezia] You didn't have wings last time I saw you.

[Alexis] - And those like my eventual brother in law don't help any?

[Herabrine] Well from what's Lie's told me; he was peaceful before the pretender NOTCH tried to delete him.

[gem] oh yea doc fixed my wings vin one of my guardians is trying to get me to stop flying around but I just want to keep flying I missed it

[Alexis] - That's the one I know, right?

[Herabrine] Yes, he's not the one who raised Cp and Stevie. That one died, quite recently.

[Sweet Alex] Why doesn't he want you to fly?

[Alexis] - Died? How is that possible?

[gem] because I have been flying for a while he wants me to rest.

[Herabrine] Because the one that made you tried to delete Stevie and Cp's real father too. He was much more sucessful since Insanity had no interest in saving him.

[Sweet Alex] Well then you should rest a bit! Have some chicken, sit with us. We have lemonade too.

[Alexis] A worried expression crises her face-

[Alexsezia] Alexis.... I know a bit about this secondhand. Cp got to see him very briefly before he glitched out of existence.

[gem] -her wings rest back down and sits down at one of the booths- I would love some lemonade.

[Sam] Brings Gem a glass-

[gem] thank you sam -starts to drink the lemonade-

[Herabrine] Yeah he was a mess. He just moped in his cat form. Hiding in Lie's room for days.

[Alexis] - He did? And I'm guessing they haven't told Stevie

[Sweet Alex] What was wrong with your wings? Did you break one landing wrong?

[gem] oh the notch that attacked me ripped them off

[Herabrine] Why the fuck would they tell Stevie? He's just a little kid right now and he thinks Markus is his real dad. He'd be confused as hell and cry his eyes out.

[Sweet Alex] He what?! That's terrible! Alexis? Did you hear that? What the Nether....

[Alexis] - Exactly, that almost seems like something CP would do...

[Herabrine] You don't get it, do you? Cp loved Stevie when he was little this is like the old times before all the bad shit happened for him. 

[Alexsezia] I saw the fear in his eyes when I told him what it would take to fix Stevie. He can't do it.

This message has been removed.

[Alexis] - I know I know, you told me

[Herabrine] Then don't expect him to break Stevie's hearts. -turns to Sweet Alex- He fucking what?

[gem] they didn't respawn when I did none of my injury's heal though respawn when that happened when I came back I was bleeding had extrea eyes and the notch was coming for me

[Sweet Alex] So some of these bits, are not... you?

[Alexis] - Sorry, it's just, I've never been able to see past the wrongs someone has done unless it's Stevie, and I'm beginning to wonder if it has to do with NOTCH...

[Alexsis] You think there's a bug in your programming that makes you prone to certain attitudes?

[Herabrine] That's shitty. I'd go talk to Doc about that right quickly.

[gem] I use to have three eyes now I have seven I think it might because my old eyes glowed so I needed new eyes to show I was a brine at that point.

[Alexis] - Well so far every Alex I've met here has been pretty forgiving... And I was made by the NOTCH that tried to remove CP...

[Sweet Alex] But they all glow. Do you want some of them removed?

[Alexsezia] That makes me suspicious. Has Doc ever given you a checkup?

[Alexis] - No

[gem] nah I see just fine if I have them or not I also have gown attached to the extra eyes

[Herabrine] Do it. I know they look ten shades of crazy but they know their shit.

[Sweet Alex] Smiles- as long as your comfortable. My friend GK taught me about dysphoria, I know it can be traumatic.

[Alexis] - Whatever it is can't be to strong can it? I mean, Endrea got past her coding, and she was designed to destroy CP

[Herabrine] Yeah but Cp also made a bargin with her to protect her at her most vulnerable state. He likes to wheel and deal with people. I take it he's never offered you anything you wanted? 

[Alexsezia] Wait.... don't do that. If you have some kind of coding to make you respond certain ways to him, you might be a sleeper and not realize it.

[gem] I am just happy to have made so many friends on this server.

[Alexis] - No, he never tried to make a deal with me

[Herabrine] Fuuuuck. Alexsezia might be right. For all you know you're programmed to go berzerk if you make a deal with him, since it would be betraying your creator.

[Sweet Alex] You should come fly with me and Gk one day.

[Alexis] - Perhaps I should go see Doc then...

[gem] I would love to join you.

[Alexsezia] Do it. Better safe then sorry.

[Sweet Alex] Come visit me anytime. Well, not too early. It's hard to get him moving in the morning.

[Alexis] - Yeah, I just don't want to interrupt them if they are doing something...

[gem] I bet he seems like he likes to sleep.

[Alexsezia] That's impossible! They're always doing something. Even Cp can't handle the sheer amount of energy what they are naturally generates. 

[Herabrine] Yeah, that's why he went crazy a while back and was chasing Doc all over the seed. He can't handle what they did to him without that goofy looking sword Honedge draining his energy.

[Alexis] - It drains his energy?

[Sweet Alex] Yeah he's silly like that, I guess being a giant dragon is tiring. Plus he's an older brine.

[Herabrine] Constantly, it's a ghost sword.

[gem] I would say the younger the dragon the more active they are

[Alexis] - Weird... Well would one of you at least be willing to come with me? Since I really don't know Doc that well...

[Sweet Alex] He's lived many many lifetimes.

[Herabrine] I'll go with you.

[Alexsezia] That works, I'll take Lie's horse and put it away.

[gem] see older and I have a tiny baby dragon that chills in my pond who is super hyperactive

[Sweet Alex] REALLY? That's so cute! I've never seen a water dragon except for the thing with the shell that Silver owns.

[Alexis] - Thanks

[Herabrine] Just take one of the skeleton horses outside. Doc is constantly moving them back and forth as need between here and the castle anyway

[gem] yea aqua like to spray people with water so I added glass in front of the path so they couldn't spray ben and aven.

[Sweet Alex] Oh no! That's so naughty! Oh Aven and BEN? Hows the baby doing?

[Alexis] - Got it, but first, let's finish eating

[Herabrine] pushes away the plate of bones in front of her. - Been done.

[gem] hyrule is super cute and happy.

[Sweet Alex] Awww. And the parents?

[gem] trying to get use to being parents still but are getting better.

[Sweet Alex] Well I'd love to babysit if they need help. I'm all about cute things.

[gem] it's pretty hard to see them even let have someone babysit ben is territorial and they are both still scared of water.

[Alexis] - Err, well...- Is finished herself but nervous about going to see Doc

[Herabrine] What's that face for? Doc is weird as fuck, but they're also ironclad on consent. They ain't gonna knock you down and sew a pair of wings to you, Gem asked for those.

[Sweet Alex] Well this is thier first kid.

[Alexis] - I know, I'm just... Nervous...

[Herabrine] Wiggles her stubby fingers- gonna go to the big spooky castle and visit the crazy doctor - oooooooo

[gem] I bet they are going to teach hyrule all about video games

[Alexis] - YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

[Sweet Alex] Being able to gamehop is a pretty special skill. Especially since one of them is a creepypasta that's had contact with Slender. They might need to hide.

[Herabrine] laughs- Don't be a weenie. And Deerheart asked Doc for what they got as well.

[Alexis] Sighs- Alright, let's get this over with

[gem] I will help protect hyrule ben and aven from slender

*Firebird pops into the bar in his other form

[Sweet Alex] I'm glad. I think we all need all the defenders we can get here.

[Herabrine] Shrieks-

[Sweet Alex] Who is that?

*Firebird freezes and steps back

[Firebird] Sorry

[gem] -sees firebird an scrambles down the ladder of the bar-

[Herabrine] Why did you shift back?

[Alexsezia] Hows your butt?

[Firebird] Comfort? And it hurts. *frowns a bit

[Herabrine] Snaps her fingers and spawns a healing potion before giving it a little slide down the bar. It comes to a stop near where Firebird is. - hmph.

[Alexsezia] Well, it's okay. You just startled us.

[gem] -is in the corner of the downstairs of the bar-

[Sweet Alex] Yells down the ladder - Gem? It's okay. He's not here to start anything.

[gem] but notch

*Firebird drinks the potion and sighs happily

[Sweet Alex] I know, but he was playing with us earlier and got hurt.

[gem] -doesn't leave her spot-

[Alexis] - Hera, should we make or escape?

[Sam] Looks at Firebird and then at the leftover chicken and thinks better of offering him any.

[Herabrine] Yeah come on, the skeles already have saddles, just grab one.

[Alexis] -Got it. See you guys later, we should hunt together more often- She heads for the door and the horse pen

[Firebird] Just a water, Sam. I'm not hungry.

[Sam] Gives him a glass of water with a little smile-

[Alexis] Climbs on one of the Skeleton horses and waits for Hera-

[Hera] Zips along about two blocks off the ground - Let's go!

[Alexis] Spurs the horse onwards and follows closely-


	155. Alexis the Sleeper, Talk of Coronations

-Before long the castle comes into view. Steve is outside in the garden picking cocoa pods.

[Herabrine] Sneaks up on him and hits him with a little ball of water.

[Steve] YOW! That's cold! Herabrine!

[Herabrine] snickers. -Where's Doc? 

[Steve] Creep - Is patting himself off with a wool square- Look up.

-The big yellow dragon is laying like a limp ribbon, draped over the corner of the castle roof with hir tail hanging down.

[Herabrine] Lazy ass.

[Steve] Hey, xe was up all night. They usually are.

[Stevie] Comes from the direction of the carrots carrying a web root- Other Steve! Look what I found!

[Steve] Oh hey, let me see that. This is a really special plant Stevie. It's actually a type of medicine. Don't ever eat these okay?

[Stevie] - Okay!

[Herabrine] I remember those. They do weird shit.

[Steve] Yeah it has some side effects. They still work though.

[Stevie] Sees Alexis- Hi pretty lady!

[Alexis] - Hi Stevie!

[Steve] We've had some fun, he stayed the night and we mined together. Show Alexis what you found Stevie.

[Herabrine] And now you're gardening. Wheee....

[Stevie] Pulls out a bit of gold, lapis, red stone, and a lot of coal and cobble- See!

[Alexis] - Wow, that's a good haul!

[Herabrine] Mimes a yawn

[Steve] He killed a big spider too.

[Alexis] - That's so awesome! Good job!

[Stevie] - It was super big!

[Herabrine] So if I throw something at Doc, what do you think the chances are they'll fall off the roof?

[Steve] Don't do that....

[Alexis] - Well we kinda need them to give me a once over...

[Herabrine] Whatever. I'll just give em a good poke. - Flies up and gives Doc a hard shove on the snout. 

[Doc] Meeeeeehhhhh Whaaat? WHOAH! - Xe flops sideways and manages to catch hirself on the random protrusions of cobble on the walls

[Doc] Slides slowly down to the ground ripping down a ton of vines and flopping on the patio - Whhhhhhhyyyyy?

[Herabrine] You're needed.

[Stevie] Giggles-

[Steve] Shakes his head. - Brines.

[Alexis] - Hello Doc

[Doc] Yawns, xe curls around into a snaky knot and changes back into hir human shape before flopping down on the bench under the giant mushroom- Something on your mind Alexis?

[Alexis] - Well I was wondering if you could go over my code. I was with the other Alex's today and it dawned on us that there could be something harmful in my code

[Doc] Is a now a bit more awake - Harmful how?

[Alexis] - Uh, well you see, I was made by the NOTCH that tried to remove CP

[Doc] Shit.... really? Do you think.. you were made as some kind of distraction for Stevie?

[Herabrine] No I think she might be programmed to stab Cp in the back if she tries to ally with him. She seems predisposed to hate brines.

[Alexis] - What Stevie and I were told was that I was to be a companion for him. and it's more like I can't let go of hate if someone done something harmful to me

[Doc] Well there's nothing wrong with having emotions. Lots of people find it hard to forgive.

[Herabrine] That's bullshit, but it explains a lot. Do you actually love him? Or you just think you should? 

[Steve] Was listening in- Our Alexsezia came second too, but she was supposed to be a more perfect being then the Steves. She was supposed to be entirely self-sufficent. 

[Doc] That would explain why the other Alex's are ace, but you aren't, Alexis.... If find out that you're just programmed to love him, do you want that removed? 

[Alexis] - I... I don't know...

[Doc] I can't make that decision for you Alexis. I feel bad sometimes that Deerheart is in that same boat, but I have to believe her love for me is real because she was generated as a response to the love I was already giving to what created her.

[Alexis] - I was told I was a companion, that doesn't mean lover all the time. So maybe my love is real?

[Herabrine] You've been alone for a long time now, are you content at all?

[Steve] I was made to be a companion too Alexis, but my love took time to grow. We didn't even know it was the case until later.

[Alexis] - No, I'm not content, my heart hurts without him...

[Stevie] - You're hurt?

[Steve] Sometimes when people hurt Stevie, it's not visible. They just feel sad and it's uncomfortable.

[Doc] Then I'll just take a look - Xe puts down a command block and moves one of Alexis hands onto the surface to begin scanning her

[Doc there's a sudden widening of hir eyes that only Hera spots and xe quickly copies a file from Alexis's code and deletes the original before anyone else sees.

[Herabrine] Gives Doc a hard stare.

[Doc] Well, there's not much here, I think your problem is mostly emotional. It's hard to forgive and forget. I do know one thing that will make you feel better though. - types- Deerheart can I borrow your Shaymin? I'm outside near BEN's old froom.

[Deer] - I'm on my way

[Deer] Arrives with Shaymin in her arms-

[Doc] Thank you my love. Now this little dude has shown all kinds of talent for reclaimation. Try holding them Alexis, see how you feel. 

[Alexis] Gently takes Shaymin- I already feel calmer

[Steve] Hedgehog bush. That little critters so cute.

[Doc] It wouldn't hurt you to visit Sweet Alex and bug her for one of her magick hugs either.

[Alexis] - I wouldn't want to intrude...

[Herabrine] BAH. She loves company.

[Stevie] Is picking some flowers-

[Doc] She's right, Gk never sleeps there, but he's over there constantly, Enderbro too.

[Herabrine] That's cause he prefers sleeping in his dragon form even if he has to do it outside.

[Doc] Well it is comfy.... It's much harder to accidently get in a pose where you wake up cramped and sore.

[Alexis] Is feeling very calm holding the Pokemon-

[Stevie] Ruins back over with s handful of flowers and holds them out to Alexis- Here you go pretty lady!

[Steve] Kinda looks like he might cry.

[Doc] Stevie... could you come over here? I want to give you a quick once over too. Just put your hand here.

[Alexis] Smiles at Stevie and takes the flowers- Thank you Stevie

[Stevie] Looks at Doc- Okay!- He runs over and puts his hand down

[Doc] Run a quick scan and then does it again before speaking- Okay, your code is clean, and you're healthy as a horse. Thank you Stevie, you can go play some more.

[Stevie] - Yay!- He runs off to play by the pond

[Doc] Casually- Has anyone seen Cp today?

[Herabrine] Yeah, he's banging Lie.

[Doc] well then.

[Alexis] Blushes a little, remembering what they saw-

[Alexis] - Hera had quite the laughing fit over it

[Herabrine] He was naked and angry, it was funny as fuck.

[Doc] Seen that one a few times myself.

[Alexis] - I mean, he's really not that bad to look at...

[Doc] Turns a bit pink - well... he is good in bed. Not nearly as nice as being with someone who actually loves me, but technically proficent.

[Herabrine] What the fuck Doc?!

[Steve] Last to know huh Herabrine?

[Deer] - Lie was there too

-Above them an honesty flitter is sunning itself on the remains of the vines-

[Doc] Yeah, but I didn't do anything with her, she was just.... on me. - Turning red-

[Alexis] - I have thought about trading Stevie with the thought I'd a threesome's with either one of them... Not exactly sure how it would work...

[Doc] You want to fuck Cp? He's awfully territorial. He was more okay with me violating his rump them touching his wife.

[Alexis] - I SAID TEASING! NOT DOING!

[Herabrine] What the hell is wrong with both of you?!

[Steve] Is looking around-

[Alexis] - I don't know... So you said my coding was okay Doc?

[Doc] OH. Yes... you're fine.

[Alexis] - Your sure there's nothing harmful there?

[Doc] Is visibly straining - No, you're fine now!

[Deer] - Are you okay love?

[Alexis] - What do you mean by now?

[Doc] I... I have to go! I'll talk to you later Alexis! - runs inside

[Herabrine] Stomps after hir-

[Alexis] - Weird...

[Stevie] - Look! Flitter!

[Steve] Narrows eyes. - hmmm... Maybe you should go check on your mate Deerheart.

[Deer] - Got it, it was good seeing you Alexis

[Alexis] - Same, take care

[Herabrine] Following Doc - Get back here dammit!

[Deer] Rushes after them-

[Doc] Darts down a ladder and into a lower room full of armor stands. Xe's panting lightly. 

[Deer] Catches up to Hera- Hold on Hera, where did xe go?

[Herabrine] Down there! You go first. 

[Deer] Pokes her head down- Love? What's wrong?

[Doc] Is leaning on the counter red faced and furious - I'm gonna kill that fucking NOTCH.

[Herabrine] Which one?

[Deer] - What is it love?

[Doc] It was everything in me not to tell her what that... animal did to her....

[Herabrine] Growls- what did you find? I saw that face.

[Doc] Spits the words furiously - it was two exe commands and a set of floating coordinates I recognized. Laid there when she was made. Her own fucking unwillingness to have anything to do with Cp saved her life.

[Deer] - What exactly do you mean love?

[Doc] I MEAN, I mean... geeze.... if she would have made a contract with him, and entered into his space... his agreements have their own codes to change behaviorial parameters... it would have triggered the commands. 

[Herabrine] English or binary please!

[Doc] If the contract were done and she was in his inner sanctum it would have fired off the exe commands. One of them would have... deleted her. The other would have spawned a Wither on the same coordinates. Both eliminating her for being a traitor to her NOTCH and causing serious damage to CP and his base.

[Doc] I want to kill him. Just twist him up and wring every drop of code out of his miserable shape.

[Deer] - But doesn't CP control his withers?

[Doc] Not a freshly spawned one, and this was double size with the mob griefing parameters doubled as well.

[Herabrine] Is speechless.

[Deer] -Why... Why is this necessary? What would drive a NOTCH to do this?

[Doc] What would drive him to destroy a happy family?

[Deer] - Should we tell CP?

[Doc] Yes. I'm going to make good on my promise to help him. I think he'll be just as mad as I am

[Deer] - Well, perhaps we should give him a bit more time first...

[Deer] - Oh and love, it probably would have been easier to lie to Alexis if there hadn't been an honesty flitter there

[Doc] You're right as usual and it's dumb to run off half-cocked, but I am quite pissed right now.

[Herabrine] THEN we go kill him

[Deer] - But we don't know where he is

[Doc] We know he frequents Cp's server. Nether we could probably use Cp as bait.

[Deer] - He wont like that...

[Doc] He never likes anything, that's nothing new. 

[Herabrine] But this guy nearly destroyed Cp. You're gonna need an army. 

[Doc] But Cp already has an army and that didn't help him at all.

[Deer] - But he didn't have more brines

[Herabrine] I wonder if you could frame him for something so Slender would kick his ass for us?

[Doc] That's incredibly devious Hera.

[Deer] - Wouldn't Slender already know?

[Doc] Know about what?

[Deer] - The NOTCH

[Doc] Know what, that he hurt Cp? I have no idea. If he knows it raises the question of why Slender hasn't already killed him in retailiation for hurting CP.

[Deer] - CP could have his reasons

[Doc] To conceal his identity? You mean because he still was unsure about what had happened? Well he knows now that the person who betrayed him wasn't his real father at all, so he certainly has no reason to keep it a secret now. Unless it's just a petty revenge thing where he wants to be the one to make the kill.

[Deer] - We wont get very far speculating when we could just ask him

[Doc] Do you think they're done... having their intimate time yet? He won't tell us squat if he's angry.

[Herabrine] It's been several hours....

[Deer] - Then lets go

[Herabrine] Is already up the ladder.

[Doc] Hugs Deerheart briefly, just because xe's still upset and then follows.

[Deer] - I'll stay here to keep an eye on Stevie

[Doc] Okay, Steve probably needs a break anyway.

[Herabrine] You coming or what?

[Doc] Yeah yeah.

[Doc] Seems to be lagging behind a bit, because xe's still fuming and unsure how to tell Cp. 

[Herabrine] Drags hir along faster.

[CP] Is curled around his naked and satisfied wife- Why don't you sleep?

[Lie] - No, I told you, I don't want to sleep after what I've just been through...

[CP] Huffs a little before holding his wife a bit closer- Alright, then we'll just rest like this

[Doc] Gets under the bridge and paces a few small circles thinking what to say. 

[Herabrine] Yells- HEY CP!

[CP] Groans and yells back- WHAT!?

[Doc] I need to talk to you. It's important.

[CP] Groans again and slips out of the bed, pulling some pants on. He steps out onto the bridge and looks over the edge- What is it now?

[Doc] I have to show you this. - Xe holds up a small digital file. - I.... I found it hidden in Alexis's programming.

[CP] Jumps down- In Alexis' files?

[Doc] I gave her a checkup, her first. I didn't tell her I found it. I just made a copy and deleted it from her.

[CP] - Can I see it? Or will it set something off?

[Doc] No, It was specific to her. It won't work outside her coding.

[Herabrine] Her unwillingness to trust you may have saved both your lives Cp.

[CP] Reaches out and takes the file, he stiffens after reading over it. A look of panic crosses his face- I need to go...

[Doc] Snags his wrist - Don't! Don't go alone. I promised to help you do this. I'm angry too, but this has been simmering for years. We need a plan.

[CP] - Doc, what about Stevie?

[Doc] I checked him. He's clean. And Endrea can't have anything or it would have fired off already. I think it was specifically designed to punish Stevie if he made up with you. To kill you and take away the help-meet that was made for him.

[CP] Still a bit panicked- Or to push us farther apart...

[Doc] Exactly. It's horribly and it makes me physically ill to think about it. 

[Herabrine] Is now obviously puffed up since it was her idea to send Alexis to Doc.

[Lie] Has pulled on CP's shirt and looks over the side of the bridge- Is everything okay down there?

[Doc] No... but it's something that's been wrong for a long time and I'm just now finding out about it.

[Lie] - More Insanity stuff?

[Doc] No. Cp's NOTCH left a nasty suprise inside Alexis and I removed it.

[Herabrine] Flies up to the bridge and whispers some specifics into Lie's ear.

[Lie] - That's horrible!

[Herabrine] Yeah. I agree. I think we should shred him like bad files.

[Lie] - But if CP and his army can't do it, then we'll need help

[Doc] Scuffs a boot in the dirt. - Too bad Slender hates me...

[CP] - He wouldn't be able to help anyways. I asked him about it when I first joined the pastas. The amount of energy he would let off would destroy my seed and everything in it.

[Doc] I was going to ask why Slender didn't kill him for you. Could we lure him to an empty one?

[CP] - It takes him awhile to find where we've moved to whenever I've moved seed

[Herabrine] Has a horribly evil look - Does Offenderman like guys? I bet he'd like a playtoy that can't die.

[CP] - No shit he does

[Doc] Turns white as a sheet -

[CP] - You fail to understand that I have seen him fuck furniture before

[Herabrine] Nearly falls off the balcony laughing.

[CP] - But I'd rather he be destroyed

[Doc] Even you're not that mean, huh? I guess that's good to know.

[CP] - Oh no, I'd just rather be sure he'd have no way of coming back

[Herabrine] He can't come back if he's held captive in Offenders fuck-dungeon Cp!

[CP] - I'd still rather not risk it!

[Doc] Have you ever tried to take him out with a computer virus?

[CP] - Yes, didn't work

[Doc] Damn... when your army goes up against him, what do they do? Just attack him physically and directly?

[CP] - Pretty much, but I only send in my strongest and most well trained mobs

[Doc] Excuse me for a moment. - types in the chat- Endrea? Are you anywhere near Lie's house?

[Endrea] - In the library

[Doc] I need to talk to you.

[Endrea] Looks at the baby dragons with her- Umm...

[Doc] And Ashe.

[Endrea] - What do you want with my child?'

[Doc] I have a tactical question and sometimes the best way to solve a difficult problem is to ask a child.

[Endrea] - Just a moment, GK? Can you babysit?

[GK] Is already playing with Willow and Oak. - Sure!

[Endrea] - Thank you, come on Ashe, Doc wants to see us

[willow and oak] -oak is trying to climb gk and willow is gumming his leg-

[Ashe] - Yes mama- He gets up and follows Endrea back to Lie's place

[Doc] Watches the big dragon land and walks up to her. - Endrea... I found something terrible in Alexis's code that was put there by the same NOTCH that made you. I need you to tell me and Ashe everything you know about him.

[Endrea] - I don't really remember much, he mostly left me to my own devices. I remember receiving my instructions to destroy CP and that death was a disappointment, but that I'd grow stronger each time. He didn't really have any contact with after the first time I grew up...

[Doc] I see. Ashe? Remember how I told you you should be a tactician, not a warrior?

[Ashe] - Uh-huh

[Doc] Is scribbling on a sheet of paper with a quill. - These are the parameters of the enemy and what's already been tried. I want you to think about it and come back to me or Cp with whatever ideas come to mind. No suggestion is stupid and even things that seem improbable might only need a little tweaking to become possible. Can you do that for me?

[Ashe] - Yeah!

[Doc] I'm sure you'll make everyone proud. Take your time and really plan it out too. Okay?

[Ashe] - Okay! But what if Oak and Willow get the papers?

[Doc] They'll eat them. Just keep them in your inventory when you're not reading or writing.

[Ashe] - Understood

[Endrea] Looks at Doc- Your planning on attacking that NOTCH?

[Doc] I've been promising to help Cp destroy him since I found out what he did to Cp and his family. I won't risk the server, but it will happen one way or the other.

[Endrea] - I will sit this one out, I cannot chance leaving my children and having to stay in an egg while they grow

[Doc] I wasn't going to ask. We have plenty of dragons and I'm not sure a full on assault will work anyway. I'm open to ideas, and everytime I talk to Ashe he seems to have gotten smarter. I thought he would be a good person to ask for a fresh perspective on the problem.

[CP] - I feel like I need to check in on my generals...

[Doc] I want to go with you. 

[Herabrine] Can I come too?

[CP] - Why not- Makes an opening to his seed and steps through

[Doc] Trots after him-

[Lie] Sighs- Wait for me Hera, I'll come to in case I need to calm him down- Starts to head for the door

[Herabrine] Steps in and stops short, she's wobbling on her feet. - huuurk! 

[Doc] Turns to check on her

[Lie] Steps through and notices Hera's condition- Hera?

[CP] Shuts the portal- WINSTON!

[Herabrine] What's wrong with this seed?! - She's turning her hands over and over and her shortness compared to the others is much more apparent.

[Lie] - It's a higher resolution, you're okay, it will take a bit of time to get used to

[Herabrine] I feel nauseated...

[Winston] Rushes in- Master? What's wrong?

[Herabrine] Drops a block and sits down heavily.

[CP] - I need you to send out a summons to the other generals, they are to gather immediately. We'll meet in the conference room

[Winston] - Yes sir- Winston quickly turns and rushes out to do as his master commanded

[Doc] Looks around as they wait. The room seems larger from hir human perspective.

[CP] Digs through a few drawers in his desk, gathering some blank papers and quills and ink-

[Lie] - CP, you'll need a shirt

[Doc] I'll fix it.

[Doc] Quickly copies what Lies wearing and hands him the copy

[CP] Pulls it on quickly- Alright, I think that's all I'll need... The Nether generals should pretty much already be gathered, but the Overworld generals will take a bit more time...

[Doc] Thinks for a moment and then copies hir own pants before offering them to Lie.

[Lie] - Hm? Oh! Thanks...

[Lie] - Hera? You gonna be okay?

[Doc] Best to look decent for Cp's officials.

[Herabrine] I just need to sit for a minute so I don't puke.

[Lie] - Okay, just let me know if you need anything- She pulls the copy of the pants on

[Herabrine] I could probably use a water bucket.

[Lie] Spawns one of hers- Drink it quickly before it heats and evaporates, we are in the Nether

[Herabrine] That wasn't why I wanted it! - She pours it out quickly and then turns away to throw up in it.

[Doc] Well that was considerate at least....

[Winston] Returns- Sir, the summons have all been sent

[Doc] Self-conciously checks hirself over and fluffs up hir hair.

[CP] - Good- He turns towards Doc and Hera and holds out a bundle of code- You'll probably want to at least be able to temporarily understand my generals during this in case you have anything to add

[Doc] Hesitates and then claps an eggshell around it instead of handling it directly.

[CP] - Really Doc?

[Herabrine] I can understand them already.

[CP] - Alright- He dismisses the bit of code

[Winston] Is standing there patiently-

[Doc] Holds it near hir ear - Winston, can you say something to me?

[Winston] - I don't understand why, but alright...

[Doc] That's perfect. Thank you.

[CP] - Winston, how many are already here?

[Herabrine] Has composed herself and hidden the bucket of sick under the nearby desk

[Winston] - The Nether Generals are all here as are Eliza, Samson, and Charles

[CP] - So we're just waiting on Zacharia, Samantha, and Magnolia...

[Winston] - Yes sir

[Lie] - CP, what do you expect to come of this?

[CP] - I don't know yet

[Doc] Takes up an honor guard pose beside Cp.

[CP] - We'll need to inform them of everything that has happened recently, and then start coming up with some tactics

[Doc] Will you tell them about... your father...?

[CP] Stiffens- I... I don't think it's necessary to let them know right now. They don't know yet that there were two... Well, other than Winston that is

[Doc] But the fact that some of the NOTCHs are peaceful might be important. And.... if they actually respect and care about you, it might fire them up to help more agressively. You're asking a lot of them.

[CP] - They hate this false NOTCH just as much as I do, they don't need to be more fired up

[Doc] It's up to you. They're your mobs and I do respect that.

[CP] - They don't need to know yet

[Lie] Comes up and places a hand on CP's arm-

[Herabrine] Forces herself back up again. - No way I'm missing this-

[CP] - We may as well head to the conference room now. Winston? Can you bring some more chairs?

[Winston] - I've already done so, you're mates seat is to your right

[CP] - Thanks

[Doc] Is there a place for me? 

[Herabrine] Pushes herself off the floor and floats so her head is level with Cp's face. - I don't need a chair.

[Winston] - There is a seat for all of you

[CP] - It's there if you want Hera

[Herabrine] Nods and floats along behind them. 

[Doc] Follows Winston - thank you

-They enter the large conference room, Endrea's usual spot has a few chairs placed in it. Most of the other chairs were filled with the generals-

[Doc] Finds a spot to sit and Herabrine joins hir quietly-

[Lie] Takes a seat to CP's right. Giselle notices and glares at Lie-

[Herabrine] Whispers to Lie - what's her damage?

[Lie] - She has delusions of being CP's mate

[Herabrine] A little too loud- Oh, so she's stupid. Got it.

[Giselle] Her glare now shifts to Hera- And who is this bitch Master?

[CP] - Don't start Giselle

[Herabrine] I'm Herabrine. And if your head isn't as full of gas as most ghasts; you'll take it down a notch.

[Giselle] Huffs- You have no right to talk to me like that little bitch, I'm a general, you ook like a squeaker toy

[Herabrine] I'm a brine. You're just another mob flunky to me.

[Giselle] - Ah, but this isn't your seed tinker toy, so behave like the good little slut you are

[Herabrine] Slumps for a second - her astral form rushes forward like a ghost with steam boiling off of it and shoves Giselle with tremendous force into the opposite wall before snapping back.

[Giselle] - You little bitch!- Prepares to launch fire balls

[CP} - ENOUGH! Giselle you are toeing the line and I am this close to removing you from your station!

[Doc] Is holding the egg to hir ear - I would anyway. She's got some serious attitude issues.

[Giselle] - But Master!

[CP] - No Giselle, this is your last warning

[Doc] He's just not into you Giselle, you need to get over it.

[Giselle] Huffs but does go silent-

-The door creaks open and the last three generals enter and take their seats-

[CP] - Good, all of you are here now

[Eliza] - Master, why have we been summoned?

[Doc] Just turns quietly to Cp. Not wanting to shame him in front of his subordinates.

[Herabrine] sits back and puts her boots on the edge of the table

[CP] Takes a steadying breath- There has been a development regarding NOTCH, he apparently placed some code within Alexis which would have dealt damage to not only me, but this place as well

[Charles] - What sort of damage sir?

[CP] - A wither, not as large as the one I have, but it would have caused a lot of destruction

[Doc] Is wanting badly to say it's been taken care of, but not inturrupt either

[CP] Mentally- Go ahead and chime in, I know you want to

[Doc] Stands with a bit of swirl in hir coat. - I've already removed the code. And I have scanned to see if Endrea or Stevie had the same and come up clean. I think it was specifically designed to assasinate Cp if Alexis betrayed her NOTCH and made a treaty with him. It would have also driven a further wedge between Cp and his brother and broken Stevies heart as Alexis would have been deleted in the process of the codes completion.

[Grayson] He is a huge lumbering pigman, standing almost as tall as CP- Why is that a bad thing? That wimp is useless anyways

[Lie] Actually growls a little-

[Doc] Stevie? No Steve is useless. And if you think they are, you haven't been on the recieving end of a really determined one. My friend Father Steve has and would again walk through fire for his Herobrine.

[Grayson] - They're dumb and stupid!

[CP] - Grayson, not now

[Doc] Then I hope your stubborness and lack of knowledge doesn't cause your end someday.

[CP] Mentally- Remember, he may not be smart, but his kind judge their leader on sheer strength alone

[Doc] Sends a loud thought - then we'll have him visit us one day. Steve wrestles with TLOT regularly. He'll pick this piggy up and dump him in the bay.

[CP] - He can try

[Doc] Trust me, he can do it.

[CP] - Back to the matter at hand, how strong of forces do we have?- He listens patiently as each general lists off their available forces

[Herabrine] I thought you said a full on attack wouldn't work anyway?

[CP] - It wont, but it will help

[Doc] As much as I'd like to just hunt him down like a dog, we need a better plan.

[CP] - We do know that he shows up here every once in awhile

[Doc] Is there anything of his I could use to make an alarm? Even a scrap of clothing could be enough to write one.

[CP] - No

[Lie] CP's curt response has her a bit concerned

[Herabrine] - slowly- Do you think... maybe he's coming back to look to for Alexis and Stevie?

[CP] - It's possible...

[Lie] - Or maybe the humans... Before Doc moved us Stevie did mention that he would mention us to NOTCH to see if he could help...

[Doc] Well whenever someone logs on it shows in the chat. If one of them came back here, we could bait him to come out of hiding.

[CP] Is nervous about doing this, thinking of NOTCH finding the young Stevie-

[Doc] It doesn't have to be Stevie.... he created Alexis. She might be the more important one to him.

[CP] - Maybe...

[Blake] - Master, are you seriously suggesting working with them!?

[Doc] Who? Us? He has been for quite some time. We are both brines after all. 

[CP] - Circumstances have... Changed Blake, for the time being there is an uneasy agreement of sorts

[Herabrine] Yeah, one's heartbroken and the others helpless. They don't have much to lose.

[Lie] Puts a hand on CP's leg-

-The Generals murmur and speak to each other as CP gives them a chance to talk with each other about the subjects broached-

[Doc] Do they not know the circumstances of where you went and what's transpired Cp? Beyond that you found a mate? 

[CP] - They know a little, but I haven't filled them in completely

[Doc] Why not?

[CP] Shifts uncomfortably-

[Doc] It's not like theres a stronger brine there who would want to take your place.

[CP] - It's more how they view me...

[Doc] Loudly in hir head so he'll answer mentally- And how is that?

[CP] Glances at Doc before responding mentally- Doc, they know me as their ruthless ruler who still protects them...

[Doc] Aren't you?

[CP] - Well yes... But...

[Doc] Then what's the problem? Just because you're not crazy any more doesn't mean you can't lead. And while you may not be as murdery anymore I don't think you'd hesitate to set anyone on fire who challenged you.

[CP] Shifts again-

[Doc] Is the crown sitting heavy Cp? You know I won't make fun of you. I'm fully aware of how onerous responsibility can be.

[CP] - No, I will not abandon them

[Doc] I wasn't suggesting you would, just that you're not as enthusiastic about this as you once were. Maybe partly because using them as an army still didn't make your problems go away.

[Lie] Leans on CP a bit, feeling his unease-

[Magnolia] Appears to be made of red slime, she commands both Slimes and Magma cubes- Sir, who are these people you have brought with you?

[Doc] Decides to answer for him since he seems uneasy. - We are also Herobrines, but ones with different and lesser powers then he has. - Kicks Hera before she can speak-

[Lie] Takes a steadying breath, knowing many of the generals had never seen her before- And I am also his mate

[Doc] This is Lie. I am called Doc, and this is Herabrine.

[Herabrine] Gives a sarcastic wave

[CP] - They are to be shown respect, especially my mate

[Giselle] - BUT MASTER! I'M TO BE YOUR MATE! ME!

[Herabrine] Looks a bit suprised but takes her feet down and sits up a bit straighter.

[Doc] Giselle... I was here last time you had a meltdown. I'm telling you. I did surgery on these two to give them a greater soul connection. Cp will never belong to another.

[CP] Sits there stoned face for a moment- Hera, feel free to blast her

[Giselle] Is sitting there supremely angry-

[Herabrine] Too much effort - She makes an idle gesture and a water block is suddenly encasing Giselles head.

[Giselle] Thrashes a little-

[CP] - Careful, I do still need her to lead the ghasts for a little while longer

[Herabrine] Is holding out a fist- Tell me when. I'm not sure how many hearts she has.

[CP] - She's probably already half way

[Herabrine] toys with the block for a moment more, letting it heat up and then finally releasing it before Giselle can fully drown in it. - Anyone else want to start some shit?

-The generals remain silent-

[Lie] Gives Hera a small smile-

[Herabrine] Huge satisfied grin. -

[Doc] As you have a treaty with Cp, we have a treaty with him, mutual defense.

[Eliza] - Sir, since we are discussing matters at hand, how would you like word of your mate spread?

[Giselle] Under her breath- Not at all

[Doc] She's the queen. Nothing simpler.

[Eliza] - Ah yes, but how will we get word of it to the lower mobs quickly and accurately? We don't want any accidental attacks or mis-information

[Doc] Isn't it a good rule of thumb anyway to not attack anyone with the eye glow?

[CP] - True, but they've also seen her as a human before and had orders to capture and harm if necessary...

[Herabrine] A queen needs a crown then, right?

[Lie] - Hera... What are you getting at?

[Herabrine] Some big to-do with food and whatnot, parade her around so they all see who not to fuck with. Or just have her summon some offensive flowers and bite the shit out of a few people you don't like in front of the others.

[CP] - Are you seriously suggesting something like a coronation?

[Herabrine] Why the fuck not? You're king here, aren't you?

[Doc] Shrugs-

[CP] - That would take some time to set up, plus I can't think of a space large enough off the top of my head...

[Lie] Shrinks a little in her seat-

[Doc] We can always just invite a few of the trusted one's over...

[CP] - How about no. Any time any of the mobs have been moved it's been to invade... I don't think we want that

[Doc] Oh. Yeah, never mind. Surely you can find a suitible bit of mountain to just knock out some bleachers on the side of.

[CP] - Why are we even discussing this?

[Doc] Shrugs again - You were the one that was worried. And everyone is here, right?

[CP] - Well yes, but that's not why they were gathered...

[Doc] How about this, if any of you guys are awful to Lie, I'll punch your head into the next zip code. Is that clear enough?

[Giselle] - And why should we even perceive you as a threat?

[CP] Quietly groans and puts his head in his hands-

[Doc] Cp? May I? It's your seed.

[CP] - Sure, why not

[Doc] Gets up from the table and takes a step back and then another. Xe drags one metal heel against the floor making an ear-rending shriek of metal and then shifts as xe charges forward. The gigantic yellow dragon flies across the table trailing lightning and sparks and grabs Giselle in hir jaws. Xe flips her up in the air and uses hir tail to bat her like a ball very hard against the far wall with a painful crunch. Xe turns and roars so loud the ceiling shakes and there are small explosions as lightning falls to hit the lava outside. - Thats why!

[Giselle] Grunts as she pushes herself up off the floor- You bastard...

[Doc] Shows hir huge teeth, swishing hir tail back and forth. - Come get some.

[CP] - Giselle, I suggest you rein yourself in and stay silent

[Doc] Steps up next to Cp and sits at attention, trying to look formidable. - Are you sure? I could just make a dragon snack out of her. She seems crunchy.

[CP] - No, she should behave for now

[Giselle] With a huff she stands and storms out of the room-

[Herabrine] Flips her off. - Dumbass.

[CP] - Does anyone else have any issues they wish to voice about my mate?

[Blake] The blaze general obviously wants to say something but smartly keeps his mouth shut-

[Doc] Is suddenly in his face and snorts so his hair goes back briefly.

[Blake] - And what do you want?

[Doc] I know of you, you're also a troublemaker. I've got my eye on you.

[CP] - Rein it in Doc

[Doc] Immediatly snaps back to attention and sits artfully with hir head high .

[Magnolia] - Sir, will we be holding a ceremony then for your mate?

[CP] Sighs- Fine, but it will be awhile before it happens...

[Doc] Loud thoughts to Cp. - Maybe I can convince Deerheart to come shifted. Me and her, and Endrea and Gk would make quite the honor guard.

[CP] - why would we need an honor guard?

[Doc] It looks menacing? You could ride standing on my nose, I can walk smoothly if we're not going fast. 

[CP] - No

[Doc] Makes a very slightly pouty face. - Here I thought you'd be happy because I'm making myself look like your attack dog.

[CP] Groans-

[Herabrine] Do I have to dress up?

[Samson] The skeleton general leans forwards a small amount- Sir? Are you alright?

[Doc] geeze.

[CP] - Since it was your idea Hera, yes. And I will be fine Samson

[Herabrine] Aww dammit.

[CP] - Don't worry, I know someone who can make you something quickly that you'll like

[Doc] Well you didn't have much of a wedding, this could make up for it....

[Herabrine] Is suspicious now-

[CP] - This is going to be a fuck ton of extra paperwork...

[Doc] You have the help you need, all you have to do is offer it to him. I wonder how piggy-butt over there would react if he knew his new coffeemaker and breakroom jukebox was courtesy of a Steve?

[CP] - Wait what?

[Doc] Oh, he approved some small requests on the last batch. He denied their request for a month off and AC for the training rooms though.

[CP] - There's something I need to grab from the training room before we leave...

[Doc] nervously clicks hir claws on the floor - Don't go off on him okay? He didn't get crazy with your budget.

[CP] - No, just going to show him why I generally don't approve those types of requests...

[Doc] Bites hir lip - Cp....

[CP] Looks at his generals- You're dismissed. I have things to think about...

-The generals respectfully stand and leave-

[Doc] Makes the 'eyes on you' gesture at Blake.

[Blake] Walks out in a bit of a huff-

[Doc] You should really fire both of them....

[CP] - Honestly I'm surprised they haven't died yet. However, despite their behavior, they are exceptional generals

[Doc] Maybe we could trap them somewhere with one of Lie's offensive plants. Then it would both look like an accident and keep them busy.

[Lie] - I don't know how I feel about that...

[Doc] They're fucking eachother anyway, they just want to include Cp in it.

[Lie] - Still.... But are we seriously doing this coronation thing?

[Doc] I'm just going to pout because Cp doesn't want to have a small phallanx of drgaons to lead him out.

[CP] - It seems a bit overkill

[Doc] Juts out hir lower jaw so hir bottom teeth stick out in an obvious pout.

[CP] Stands from his chair- If you're hungry there's food in the kitchen, Doc you should remember the way?

[Doc] Mutters- I can look regal. Oriental dragons were the symbols of kings you know. Okay I don't have the heavenly five claws, but I've got four. That's good enough for royalty.

[Herabrine] Oh shut up.

[CP] - Endrea will already be there, she is one of my generals after all

[Doc] Huffs. - A pouch full of squeaking babies kinda takes away from the menacing air.

[CP] - Yes, but the other generals do keep their distance from her

[Doc] You're no fun.

[Herabrine] He let you knock Giselle's block off.

[Doc] mmmpph.

[Lie] - CP, who else should we have there?

[Doc] Any of the brines who want to come. I guess we should take some creepypastas too if you're sure they won't diss you in polite company.

[CP] - Yeah lets not

[Doc] Not even Splender? He'd love it.

[Lie] - I'm sure TLOT and Steve would like to be here...

[CP] - Especially not Splender...

[Doc] But.... it's the Nether....

[Lie] - Exactly why I said like to

[Doc] Wilts a bit- I bet Gem and Mix would come.

[Lie] - That's true

[Herabrine] GK will come.

[CP] - You guys keep talking, I'll be right back

[Doc] If I ask around some of the other brines might come too, even though I know they're busy.

[Lie] - Just thinking about all this is making me very nervous

[Herabrine] Why? All you have to do is let them put a hat on you and then wave at everyone.

[Lie] - And talk and not piss everyone off... Well anyone who isn't already pissed...

[Herabrine] Fuck em. You're not going to be here 24/7 anyway

[Lie] - I also have to wear a fucking dress...

[Doc] I hate wearing dresses.

[Lie] - Yes well it seems like you'll be in your dragon form so you're getting out of that

[Doc] He doesn't want me to be. I offered. I think he just thinks I'll embarass him....

[Lie] - I wonder who he was referring to when he mentioned someone able to make clothes... I mean I know hos spider general can...

[Doc] Well...there is Trenderman.... I wonder what kind of disposition he has?

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Herabrine] He can eat my ass. I'm not wearing a dress.

[CP] Returns- So, are we heading back now?

[Doc] Yeah... Gods this has been a frustrating day... actually? Can you let me out of your fortress for a few minutes first?

[CP] - Sure, follow me- He leads them down to the main hall, large columns and towards the main doors which lead to a bridge which crosses what is essentially a lava moat. Lie recognizes the path that she took to freedom in the past

[Doc] Thank goodness. Give me like five minutes. I assume no one is going to shoot at me?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Good. - Xe scrunches up and takes a long flying leap off the bridge and hits the lava with a tremendous splat.

[Herabrine] Yeah, someone is a little stressed...

[Lie] - CP? What about Stevie? Who will watch him during this or will he come with us?

[Doc] Breaches like a whale and sends a couple of blazes flying out of the lava on the resulting wave.

[Herabrine] Well it's not like you can bring Markus...

[CP] - Oh he will definitely be staying on the other server...

[Doc] Flips sideways and hits a wall to make a bunch of soul sand rain down into the lava.

[Lie] - I bet if Markus were to wear a disguise he could come if he wanted

[Doc] Does a bit of paddling on hir back and shakes hirself free of the glowing muck as xe rises up again and scuttles back onto the bridge. - Okay, we can go. I feel a little better now.

[CP] Makes an opening and gestures everyone through-

[Doc] zips through and flops on the grass.

[Herabrine] Well that was harrowing. Your seed is way too high-res Cp.

[CP] - Maybe for you, but not for me

[Doc] It's hard on us that aren't used to it CP. Hera came from an even lower-res seed then this one. 

[CP] - Eh, you'll get used to it

[Doc] Rolls around in the grass. - So good to be home- xe starts tapping out a message. - Sorry Deerheart, we had to go to Cp's seed for a bit.

[Deer] - Understandable- Stevie's getting homesick for Lie's place

[Doc] Well bring the little squirt over.

[Deer] - Anyone else you want me to bring as well? I'm sure there are things you want to discuss with TLOT...

[Doc] I'll talk to him when we both get home afterwards.

[Deer] - Alright, I'm coming over now

[CP] Stretches- I'll give Winston a couple days to get all the paperwork together

[Doc] Wiggles hir paws in the air. - This just feels too good. I used to chuckle at GK for rolling around in the grass, but I get it now.

[Deer] Arrives riding the mudsdale with Stetvie in front of her-

[Stevie] - Brother!

[Herabrine] Kicks Doc - When are you going to fix me you turd?

[Doc] Ow!

[CP] Can't help but smile a little at Stevie as he pulls him off the pokemon- Hey there

[Doc] Makes a happy purr at Cp's facial expression

[CP] Glares at Doc-

[Deer] - How was the trip?

[Doc] Most of Cp's generals are decent, some of them suck, and Herabrine puked. 

[Herabrine] Kicks Doc again for good measure-

[Doc] OW DAMMIT.

[Stevie] - Brother, I'm hungry

[CP] - Then let's get you some food- Heads for the house


	156. Too Much Paperwork, Drunk Skeletons, Ruby and the Brawl

[CP] The next day he storms into Doc's place and yells very loudly- STEVE!

[Steve] Was harvesting netherworts and falls against the cage around the little lava flow becuase of the loud noise- OW!

[CP] Hears him and storms down there-

[Steve] Is pouring a potion on his hand, there are stray netherworts all over the floor.

[CP] Scowls at him and pulls something out of his inventory and throws it on the ground. It's a completely destroyed juke box with shards sticking everywhere and red stone spilling out of it. There's also bits of multiple shattered disks in it-

[Steve] If you need something fixed I'm not really the right person to-

[CP] - THIS IS WHY I DON'T APPROVE THESE SORTS OF THINGS FOR MY MOBS! THIS WAS THE EIGHTH ONE!

[Steve] Wipes a bit of spittle off his cheek - Geeze Cp.... it's not like you couldn't just spawn a lot of them from creative. It doesn't cost you anything.

[CP] - THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THEM! THEY TRIED PUTTING THREE DISKS IN AT ONCE WITH THIS ONE!

[Steve] But somebody asked for it. Surely a few of them know how to use one?

[CP] - No, they don't! They ask for these things because they've heard them mentioned but they don't actually fucking know what they are!

[Steve] Oh.... I take it they broke the coffeemaker too?

[CP] - THEY DON'T EVEN DRINK COFFEE!

[Steve] Umm.... Did they just see that you had one, and want it?

[CP] - They may have heard Grayson mention it, but otherwise, no

[Steve] Grayson? I think I've seen that name written down but I don't know who they are. 

[CP] - My pigman general. The dumbest general I have too

[Steve] OH, so that's where I know it from. Yeah, he's really needy. - Is gathering up the worts.

[CP] - Also stupid and arrogant, and aggressive

[Steve] Well he is a big undead pig guy, I'd be edgy too.

[CP] Groans- This is one of the reasons why I don't like others doing my paperwork!

[Steve] Well I didn't know! And I didn't see any logical reason to refuse it. There's really no good reason to not just give them the things anyway. Who cares if they break them? It's a hard lesson on taking care of things.

[CP] - But they don't learn!

[Steve] They learned to obey you.

[CP] - Well yes, but with pigmen they obey whoever is strongest, and they're the ones breaking everything!

[Steve] You're the one with all the kid-raising experience Cp. What would you do if it was Stevie breaking stuff?

[CP] - That's different

[Steve] Gets to his feet - Are you sure?

[CP] - YES!

[Steve] Well... I'm sorry. Did I make any other mistakes on that stack?

[CP] - I don't know yet! But I'm sure I'll find out with this next round of paperwork...

[Steve] Well... thank you for the constructive criticisim Cp. I'll try to do better next time.

[CP] - What makes you think there's going to be a next time? Especially since Hera's already made me more unnecessary paperwork...

[Steve] Are you sure? You're always so busy and I know you hate doing it...? Wait, what did Hera do?

[CP] - She came with Doc yesterday when I had a meeting with my generals...

[Steve] Leans casually against the wall - Any good gossip to share?

[CP] Growls a little as his mind flashes to the talk of coronation, the thought is a bit loud-

[TLOT] Swats the door open and nearly hits Steve with it - There's a what?!

[CP] Jumps a little- FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] No way! If there's a party I want in!

[CP] - NO!

[Steve] Gets a reflection of the thought from TLOT - Seriously? Come on, you can't leave us out!

[CP] - FUUUUUUUUCK OFF

[TLOT] You're the one that came over here!

[CP] Gestures at the broken jukebox-

[Steve] Yeah, but still...

[TLOT] Come on Cp. Lie doesn't have a dad to walk with her.

[CP] - WHY WOULD SHE NEED THAT! IT'S JUST A WAY FOR MY MOBS TO KNOW SHE IS TO BE OBEYED!

[TLOT] You have zero style Cp. She has to come out from someplace, make an entrance! Is she gonna stand there while they all file into the room?

[CP] - I'd rather just get this over with!

[Steve] But you guys didn't get a proper wedding, you should make her feel special!

[CP] Groans- Nope! We are not talking about this more! Conversation over

[Deer] Nudges Doc in their bed- CP's here and yelling again...

[Doc] That's not exactly new - Hir fingers stroke over hir lovers breasts- I think you just want our big warm bed all to your lovely naked self.

[Deer] - Now what would make you think that?

[Doc] Trying to make me get up to go deal with mr grumpy while you stay snuggled up.

[Deer] - And to keep the bed warm for you

[Doc] Rolls over with a groan- you know whatever nonsense is ailing him will take all day, it always does.

[Deer] - Yes, but do we want to keep listening o him yelling?

[Doc] Fiiiiiiiine - Xe gets up and doesn't even bother to get dressed. Transforming as xe exits the hallway until the huge dragon is bunched up in the room behind Cp. Xe nudges the small of his back with hir nose. - Could you just, not?

[CP] - I didn't start it this time!

[TLOT] Cp's having a party and refuses to let me and Steve come!

[Doc] Are we five? Geeze. Cut it out Cp. You know all this is still in the planning phase anyway.

[CP] - You think I don't know that? I now have more paperwork thanks to Hera!

[Doc] But you know you have help if you want it. Quit bitching.

[CP] Groans loudly-

[Doc] Imitates his groan

[CP] Glares at Doc- I hate you so much right now

[Doc] But I wuv you. - Xe playfully touches the tip of his nose spot with hir tongue.

[TLOT] We all do, you just don't care. 

[CP] Swats at Doc-

[Doc] Lets him bat hir tongue away and rolls over awkwardly. Xe's mostly filling the room with hir tail snaking down into the kitchen hallway.

[CP] - Why must you all create more stress for me?

[TLOT] Okay, I didn't do anything. 

[Steve] I made a mistake because I didn't have all the info I needed. 

[Doc] Hey I was just sleeping and you started yelling

[CP] Frustrated noises and starts pacing-

[Doc] Grabs him and hugs him briefly with hir paws before backing off again.

[CP] Scowls-

[TLOT] Is fussing with the bundle of netherworts Steve gathered. 

[Steve] So.... are you going to get her a tiara?

[CP] Throws hands up in the air in frustration-

[Doc] We could make something....

[CP] - No! I already have to talk to Trender, I do not need you assholes making him frustrated with some sort of gaudy mess!

[Doc] I could take something from a different game that has treasure loot drops.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] It's all going to get simplified anyway....

[CP] - Not on my server

[TLOT] Whatever.

[Doc] You don't have a crown either.

[Steve] Are you going to dress up nice Cp?

[CP] - Why the fuck should I?

[TLOT] Because I thought you wanted to impress them?

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] Do you even have a good set of armor?

[CP] - Well, one...

[TLOT] Whats it look like?

[CP] - It's obsidian

[Doc] Perfect. Though I'd add a red plume to the helm if it doesn't have any decoration.

[CP] - I am not wearing a fucking plume

[Doc] But it would look nice, nether-red and black. 

[Steve] Since your hair will be covered up.

[TLOT] How about a red cloak?

[CP] - The fuck would I wear the helmet? And why!?

[TLOT] Because it's part of the set? And it protects your noggin. And cloaks are warm and swishy.

[Doc] You'd get kind of a Darth Vader effect with your height when you walk.

[Steve] Who?

[CP] - NO...

[Doc] Well what would Trender want you to wear then? Since you seem to have such a high opinon of his taste in clothes.

[CP] - There's a suit that he once made me... And forced me to stand still for the fittings...

[Doc] Erupts in gales of giggles-

[CP] - Shut it... What the fuck are you even laughing about anyways!?

[Doc] In between gasps- He's a Slender! You're tall and skinny! He tried to dress you up like Slenderman!

[CP] Can't even form words to express his rage at the comment-

[TLOT] shrugs- If all you have is a shovel, everything looks like dirt.

[CP] Kicks at the already broken jukebox-

[Doc] Stops laughing and just lays there upside down. - Seriously, it probably looks really nice. But you're a king, not a lawyer.

[CP] - I never proclaimed that I was a king Doc...

[Doc] You said Lie was your queen. Was that just love speaking? 

[CP] - Don't you say the same shit to Deer?

[Doc] Sighs happily -I call her my angel, keeper of my hearts, my life, love, maiden, my treasure...

[Deer] Giggles quietly from the stairway-

[Doc] Grins from warm fuzzies-

[TLOT] I know you Cp. I know how you run your mobs. You're a good king. Though I agree that humbleness is also a virtue.

[CP] - I DO NOT! I just lead them, I am not a fucking king!

[TLOT] Then what would you call it?

[Steve] Sounds kingly to me.

[Doc] He's the L33t Haxor

[CP] Flips all of them off before huffing and sitting on the floor-

[TLOT] I'm telling you you're doing a good job, why are you mad?

[Steve] Yeah, the problems that get brought to you are pretty minor for the scope of mobs you rule.

[CP] - You know what, fuck this, I don't have to listen to any of this on my other server and there's paperwork I need to grab- He stands and makes an opening

[CP] Steps through and closes his opening behind him-

[Doc] He'll be back. He hates to admit it, but he does like it here. 

[TLOT] He just needs to learn to relax. Take a cat day, smell the flowers.

[Steve] Lies flowers - giggles sweetly.

[TLOT] He should be doing more then sniffing that flower...

[Doc] Snorts with laughter. - crotch blossom

[CP] Comes back in carrying two stacks of paper, Winston follows him- Yes Winston I know those two are becoming more of a problem, but it's also likely that a fight will occur soon

[Winston] Shudders as he shifts to a lower resolution-

[Doc] Hi Winston. 

[TLOT] Looks at the wither skeleton curiously. 

[Steve] Perks up and pulls out a pair of needles.

[Winston] - Sir we could start the training of new generals now to take over soon though

[CP] - Yes I know that, but it takes time to find proper and good candidates

[Doc] Is holding the egg in hir paws- Is it time to fire Giselle and Blake?

[CP] - They're being idiots again

[Winston] - More than that, they are trying to rally troops against your mate which is why I suggest making a personal guard of wither skeletons for your mate

[Steve] Trots over to Winston and cheerfully offers him a deep red sweater. - Here you go!

[Winston] Is very confused- Um... I don't understand...

[Doc] That's bad...

[CP] - He doesn't need that, wither skeletons don't burn in the sun

[TLOT] Hears his confused thought and Cp's reply- That's not why though. The clothing lets others know they're not to be attacked.

[Doc] He's right. I've told several creepypastas that any mob wearing clothes or with a name was automatically off limits.

[CP] Groans- Winston, just take it so they'll shut up

[Winston] - Yes sir- Is still confused as he takes the sweater

[Steve] Just looks happy. 

[Doc] It's a thing he does. He loves to help people. The skeletons on his seed were all dead Steves. He considers them his brothers.

[Flux] Perks a little in her room, feeling a mob closer in relation to her seed than Deers-

[Winston] Pulls the sweater on awkwardly- I see...

[TLOT] Gives Steve a little hug - Such a sweet lamb

[Winston] Turns his attention back to CP- Sir, either allow me to detain those two or create a guard for your mate

[Doc] If you don't want to eliminate Giselle and Blake, why don't you just exile them? They can't seed hop without you, can they?

[CP] - No, they cant...- He puts down one of his stacks of papers

[Steve] Is sneaking close to the stack.

[Doc] So kick em out. They're a couple right? They can keep eachother entertained. 

[CP] Notices and glares at Steve- It's not as simple as that Doc, I can't leave those mobs without a general and it takes time to find and train a new one. And they're not exactly a couple, they just have a mutual goal

[Doc] But if they're training their mobs to work against you, it's better to leave them without a leader for a while. Wait.... does the leader have to be the same species?

[CP] - So far they always have been

[Doc] That's not an answer.

[Steve] Looks innocent-

[Winston] - They are more likely to obey one of their own. Endrea and Magnolia are the only ones who have command over multiple types

[TLOT] But isn't that just because they're big and tough?

[CP] - Not Magnolia, she controls magma cubes and Slimes, she's almost child like in appearance, and Endrea controls all things from the End

[Doc] Could GK or Hera whip them into shape? we know they'll obey the eyes.

[CP] - Er, I don't know

[Doc] I can ask them if you want to try. Just until you can train someone else.

[CP] Groans and rubs his head Why does all of this have to be happening at once?

[TLOT] Isn't that the general nature of time?

[Doc] Philosphical, but not helpful TLOT.

[Winston] - Sir, I am also curious as to why you grabbed that specific set of armor...

[Doc] OH! I want to see it!

[CP] Groans, but kicks an ornate set of obsidian armor out of his inventory-

[Doc] Sets up an armor stand and puts the pieces on it. - That's so nice! Did you make it yourself? 

[Steve] Takes some of the papers and slips into the bathroom before shutting the door.

[CP] - No

[Winston] - It's from the only testificate he ever had respect for

[Doc] Are they.... still alive?

[CP] - No, it's from thousands of years ago, not long after testificates were first introduced

[Doc] Oh I see, I was thinking either valliant foe or friend of the family. 

[TLOT} Sweeps a hand over Cp's hairline in the back, copying some red pixels.

[CP] - THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

[TLOT] Has a handful of red stuff and is playing with it like clay. - Noooothing.

[CP] - I swear if you fucking attach that to the armor...

[Winston] - The Master doesn't like this armor being messed with, it's the only remaining pieces from the black smith, all others have been lost or broken by use

[TLOT] I won't attach anything to it.

[Doc] Do you want me to make a copy for safe-keeping?

[CP] - No

[TLOT] Has formed the red into a sheet and is now picking at the surface with small striking movements.

[Flux] Is peeking around the corner into the room-

[Steve] Has finished with what he took and comes back out to switch the piles before grabbing his belly theatrically and rushing back into the bathroom.

[Doc] Notices Flux and winks at her

[Winston] - Sir, I still need an answer

[CP] Groans- Fine, you can create a small guard for Lie

[Winston] - Yes sir

[Doc] Pfft. I could do a better job then them.

[CP] - Shut up Doc

[Doc] It's true!

[Flux] Gives Doc a questioning look about what is going on-

[Doc] Besides, if you don't know who's loyal why bring them over here? They can't seed hop to get at her on their own. She'd be better with Steve's brothers guarding her.

[CP] - It's for when she's on the other seed dumbass

[Doc] Purses hir lips- oh. You didn't say that....

[CP] - Didn't think I needed to!

[Doc] Curls up a little - Geeze....

[TLOT] Don't be so nasty to Doc.

[Winston] - He's usually only this bad when stressed

[CP] - Winston!

[TLOT] Present for you. - He throws a heavy cloak over Cp's shoulders. It's the same deep red as Cp's hair and covered with thick fur on the outside, - It's nice and warm to throw around Lie because she's always cold and since it's made of your hair, it's fire and lava-proof too!

[CP] Veeeeery sarcastically- Oh joy...

[Doc] I bet that would look really snazzy with this armor. Good job TLOT.

[TLOT] Beams

[CP] - I still hate all of you

[Doc] Just imagine Lie wearing it instead. Just the cloak.

[CP] Freezes a little-

[TLOT]Watching his thoughts - Nauuughty Cp.

[CP] - Shut up shut up shut up shutuoshutupshutupshutup

[TLOT] The matching collar is an interesting touch....

[CP] - STOP THAT!

[TLOT] It's not my thing but she does look nice like that.

[CP] - TLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT

[TLOT] Is having way too much fun-

[Doc] Maybe with her corset?

[CP] His brain won't stop thinking about sex now- I hate all of you

[Doc] You smiled though! It was just a flash but I saw it!

[CP] - WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT THIS!?

[Doc] Suddenly zeros in on Winston - What is your master's favorite food?!

[Winston] - Steak normally

[Doc] Thank you. Cooked or raw?

[CP] - WHY ARE YOU ASKING HIM THAT!?

[Winston] - Cooked, but very much rare

[Doc] Is making a note- favorite drink?

[Winston] - Hard liquor 

[Doc] Nothing specific?

[Winston] Shrugs- He normally brings it in himself

[Doc] Okay. - gestures to Cp with one claw. - I try to feed him when he's feeling shitty and he's less likely to refuse something I know he likes.

[CP] - I didn't think I could hate you any more right now...

[CP] Turns to pick up the paperwork he put down and narrows his eyes as he notices the stack is smaller- TLOT... Where. The fuck. Is Steve...

[TLOT] Can't help but glance at the bathroom door.

[CP] Storms over there- STEVE! GIVE ME MY FUCKING PAPERWORK!- He kicks down the door

[Steve] Shrieks in alarm. The paperwork is done and sitting on the floor but he's obviously on the sponge with his pants down - CP! PRIVACY PLEASE!

[CP] - OH LIKE YOU GUYS EVER GIVE ME ANY!- Grabs the papers and storms over to the rest

[TLOT] Shuts the door for his husband and there's a faint sound of peeing.

[CP] Brain is still thinking sex stuff-

[TLOT] Is just watching his racing thoughts quietly. 

[Doc] Is quizzing Winston looking for other things Cp likes.

[Winston] Is responding as honestly as he can-

[CP] His thoughts pause as he thinks of a rather devious idea-

[Doc] Thank you Winston. I love him to death but it's so hard to get a clear answer out of him sometimes.

[Winston] - You're welcome

[Doc] So are you going to hang out with us for a bit Winston?

[Winston] - I'm not sure I should, I only followed my Master because there were a few last things for us to discuss...

[TLOT] We could take him to the bar.

[Winston] - Bar?

[CP] - He can't eat dumbass

[TLOT] No, but he can drink. Steve and I made a bit of a discovery.

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?

[TLOT] Well Steve pointed out that splash potions work on skeletons even though they don't have organs. So that means they can absorb a liquid and take an effect from it. So... we got some of his brothers drunk. They just have to stick a few fingers in the glass to 'drink' it. It's part of the reason Sam hangs around even though we don't pay him or anything. It's also why his mixed drinks are so good. He's experimenting and tasting when nobodies there.

[CP] - You are not getting my top general drunk

[Doc] Not even a little bit? Let the guy have some fun. You need to loosen up anyway.

[Winston] - Really, this isn't necessary

[Doc] You're Cp's buddy. I want to show you a good time at least.

[Winston] Glances at CP who sighs in annoyance-

[CP] - Fine, but only because I know they wont stop badgering me about it

[Doc] I'll go get dressed. - Xe slides backwards a bit to try and get hir head into the hall to their room before shifting since they're still only in boxer shorts.

[Steve] Comes out of the bathroom- 

[TLOT] Looks like we're going out for a bit. Flux? Are you coming too?

[Flux] A bit surprised- Oh, um... I don't know...

[TLOT] It's up to you. You seem curious.

[Deer] Yelps a little in surprise as Doc almost runs into her-

[Doc] Practically tumbles into her as xe shifts - you minx, just listening in! - Goes for the butt pinch on hir mate.

[Deer] Jumps- I couldn't help it! You know I'm curious!

[Flux] - If your certain I won't be intruding...

[TLOT] Of course not! You're always welcome. And you can keep an eye on Cp.

[Flux] - Alright then...- She joins the rest of the group

[Doc] Comes back up all dressed. - Lets walk, I'd like to show Winston Lie's greenhouse if you don't mind Cp. We should ask her if she wants to come anyway.

[CP] - Fiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Leads them outside, and starts heading down the path. A skeletal horse trots up with an equally skeletal rider in an enchanted helm and a silvery gray sweater. Xe waves at them cheerfully.

[Silver] Points at Winston-

[Doc] They're just visiting.

[Winston] Moves a hand to the hilt of his iron sword in uncertainty-

[Silver] Gives a respectful nod and makes a welcoming gesture. 

[Steve] Hi Silver. Everything good in town?

[Silver] Makes an exaggerated gesture like they're oppressed and lots of finger wiggling to indicate running children.

[Winston] Is confused by the sign language-

[TLOT] Picks up on it. - It's just how we're used to communicating. Silver is one of Steve's brothers. He's just weirded out because we rarely see wither skeletons around here. There's only one that I know of and he's a bit crazy.

[Winston] - I see...

[Silver] Tugs on his own sweater and gives Winston a thumbs up for his. 

[TLOT] He's basically just saying you look good.

[Winston] - Ah, well then thank you

[Silver] Gives a nod and turns his horse back to patrol as they move away from the villlage walls.

[Winston] Is observing everything around them-

[Doc] When was the last time you were out of the nether?

[Winston] - Oh, rather often to gather reports and socialize with the overworld generals

[Doc] Oh! okay. Well it's a nice day at least. 

-Gk flies overhead with a big downsweep of wings. -

[Winston] - That is new...

[TLOT] Oh he's a brine, and a dragon to boot. That's Herobrine the Griefer King. Gk for short.

[Winston] - How interesting...

[Steve] Falls back to walk with Flux. - You're so quiet.

[Flux] - Oh, I'm just not used to socializing much...

[Notch] Is outside feeding Lie's cats - Hi guys! Hey, who's the new Wither skeleton?

[CP] - This is my top general, Winston

[Notch] Oh! Uh. - Just kind of salutes- Sir.

[Doc] Good morning Markus. 

[Winston] He is already drawing his sword-

[TLOT] Whoah! It's okay! He's a friend!

[Winston] - He is a Notch!

[Doc] No, he's THE Notch. This is Markus. He's one of the humans who made this world.

[Winston] Still has a grip on his sword-

[CP] - It's pointless Winston, put it away

[Winston] - Yes sir

[Notch] I'd offer to shake but my hands probably smell like fish from feeding Lie's cats.

[TLOT] It's fine Markus.

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Have you seen Lie? 

[Notch] She was playing with Stevie last I saw.

[Lie] Appears on the bridge- Oh hey everyone

[Steve] Good morning Lie!

[TLOT] Do you want to go get food with us?

[Stevie] Runs onto the bridge and climbs onto the ledge- Brother!

[CP] - Be careful!

[Lie] - Sure, we haven't eaten yet. Are you coming too Notch?

[Notch] If it's... okay with Cp... - looks at Winston nervously

[CP] - I don't fucking care

[Notch] Are we taking Stevie?

[Lie] - Of course, come on Stevie, the blanket fort can wait

[Notch] Sneaks around the group and addresses the woman sweetly - Hello Flux, you look lovely today.

[Flux] - Good morning, how are you?

[Notch] Fiddles with his hair a bit. - Things are suddenly looking up.

[Flux] - Oh? Why is that?

[Notch] Oh! Um. Everything is better with friends right?

[Deer] Notices Notch and Flux and giggles-

[Flux] - I suppose, I'm still not used to so many people though

[Lie] Comes out with Stevie-

[Doc] Lie, you remember Winston, right? I was wondering if you'd show him around your greenhouse before we go?

[Lie] - Oh, sure, it's right over here

[Winston] Follows Lie to the greenhouse-

[Stevie] Climbs CP-

[Doc] Follows and checks on the small smoke berry vine by the door. - This looks good. 

[TLOT] Nice and foggy. Did Lie make seeds or just a copy? 

[Doc] Seeds.

[Steve] at Lie - It smells so good in here. I love the oil flowers you made for Sweet Alex.

[Lie] - Thanks, oh and Doc? You're vanilla is taking over the ceiling...

[Doc] Oh darn, I guess I'll just have to pick some of it. -grins-

[Lie] - I'm beginning to think I need to build a second greenhouse...

[TLOT] The crowding does lend a bit of ambiance though.

[CP] Stays by the entrance of the greenhouse

[Steve] Is poking the cold flowers to make them snow a bit more vigorusly

[Lie] Checks on a few flowers in the back briefly before returning to the rest of the group-

[Winston] Is observing the lantern flowers-

[Doc] Starts pointing around. - These heal, these make people calm, this one strains out bad dreams. 

[TLOT] This one's for sore throats, this one makes you happy, the little brown one makes you sober...

[Lie] - Some of these are made with the help of others

[Steve] There's bitty white ones outside that make you tell the truth, and the berries on these pop in your mouth, they make great muffins.

[Doc] You're so modest Lie.

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[CP] - That fucking lust one had better be behind about three layers of glass...

[Doc] Oh yes, it's very dangerous. One taste of it's nectar and your loins will burn for days if you don't have a mate to help you relieve yourself.

[Winston] - I don't understand...

[TLOT] It makes you so horny it's physically painful.

[Winston] - I don't understand, what do you mean by horny?

[Steve] You know, your urge to mate? Aren't you an undead human?

[Winston] - No, we are a species onto our own

[Steve] Oh! Well TLOT did tell me not all seeds mobs formed the same...

[Doc] Suffice to say it makes you need something that requires someone you care about to make the suffering stop.

[Winston] - So what the master did with his mate in his room?

[CP] - WINSTON!

[TLOT] Pfft! Most likely.

[Doc] It's normal for humans and brines to do that. It's a natural urge. 

[CP] Scowls-

[Doc] Anyway, her offensive plant works similarly. Strangling vines with sharp thorns and pods full of biting teeth covered in the same lust venom. It can make anyone scream for mercy.

[Winston] - How large is it?

[Doc] As big as she wants. I've seen some pods large enough to easily bite you in half.

[Lie] Is a bit embarrassed by all this talk and essential praise of her talents-

[Lie] Notices the cape on CP- CP? What's with the cape?

[CP] Fights the urge to cuss since he's holding Stevie and just teleports to their room and tosses the cape on the bed before teleporting back-

[TLOT] Awww, I thought it looked nice. 

[Steve] Lie? My hubby made Cp a fur cape with a bit of his hair, so it wouldn't ignite next time he loses his temper. 

[Doc] If he didn't destroy it just now, you should try it on yourself later....

[Lie] - Why did you make him a cape?

[TLOT] To go with his antique obsidian armor he showed us.

[Lie] - Obsidian armor? What?

[TLOT] For you guy's coronation thing. Everyone's dressing up right?

[Doc] You look fine the way you are TLOT.

[TLOT] Thank you!

[Lie] - Oh! Uh... Um... right, that thing...

[Notch] What are we doing?

[CP] - Letting my mobs know that Lie is to be obeyed as I am

[Notch] Okay.... I'll just... stay home and watch Stevie.

[Lie] - I'm sure if you really wanted to come we could figure out a way for you to disguise yourself...

[Notch] I don't know... Judging by how this guy reacted even with my new hair, I'd rather not be ripped to bits by an angry mob.

[Flux] - But what if they couldn't see what you look like?

[Notch] Like how? I'm physically here, you can't just change my player skin anymore.

[Flux] - My magic may be able to do something, I have become rather good at hiding in near plain sight

[CP] Is grumbling-

[Notch] Looks unsure. 

[Doc] But that means Stevie will pretty much have to come too since I know Endrea's going. Unless you want to leave him with one of the Alex's. I know Alexsezia won't go.

[Stevie] - Go where?

[Doc] Your brother wants to give his wife a crown in front of all his minions so they know to respect her.

[Stevie] - Minions?

[Doc] Lackeys? Flunkies? Grunts? Soliders? People who do whatever he orders them too.

[gem] -fly's above the group being chased by noah-

[Stevie] - Oh... Can I go?

[Doc] I think you might be in danger if you do kiddo. They don't like humans at all.

[Stevie] - But why?

[Steve] Is trying to get TLOT to look up at Gem.

[Doc] Because you're different then them and they get antsy about that.

[Stevie] - But I look like brother

[Doc] But you're lacking the one thing you really need to be safe. - xe points to Cp's eyes.

[Stevie] - I can't go because I'm not a super hero?- Is tearing up a little

[gem] -flies into the green house to try and avoid noah-

[Doc] I'm sorry Stevie, these are mean people, and even superheros like Cp have trouble keeping them under control. I've had one of them try to beat me up twice now.

[Stevie] - But that's wrong!

[TLOT] Gets in the way accidently. - OOOF!

[Notch] Yeah, it's kinda racist.

[CP] Bounces Stevie a little- Hey now, no tears. We're gonna go get some good food and you don't want it all salty, do you?

[gem] -bangs into tlot but manages to keep airborn-

[Doc] People like me and Cp, we're a little bit broken Stevie. You shouldn't be sad because you're in better condition. It keeps you safe from even meaner people who don't respect the shining eyes.

[TLOT] Gem? What are you doing?

[Stevie] - But why would people not like super heroes?

[gem] I want to keep flying but my guardians keep trying to stop me

[Notch] I don't know if super hero is the right word Stevie... Besides, there are always people who will be afraid of anyone who is different.

[TLOT] Why are they trying to stop you?

[noah] because she has been airborn for awhile

[Stevie] - But you told me that those with shiny eyes were super heroes!

[TLOT] Pounces on Gem - are you over exerting yourself with your new wings? Stop that!

[gem] -falls to the ground- I want to fly and space angels heal fast.

[Notch] Is wavering a bit. 

[Doc] That's because there isn't a good word for someone who just has special powers. Superhero implies someone who is absolutely good in every respect. We're people. We have to make real decisions and sometimes the results aren't good for everyone.

[TLOT] But they know you better then you know yourself, they live in your body!

[Stevie] Sniffles a little-

[Doc] I'm sorry Stevie. We're just trying to keep you safe.

[CP] - Come on, that's enough crying

[gem] but fly

[Doc] Unhappy thoughts are loud enough for Lie and Cp to hear- It doesn't help that the entirity of the mobs have had orders to kill Stevie at some point too.

[TLOT] NO.

[CP] Stiffens a little and looks aside-

[TLOT] Come eat with us Gem.

[gem] okay fine.

[Lie] Her own stomach rumbles a little- Ehheh

[TLOT] turns his attention to Stevie- don't cry Stevie. Someday, when you're old enough to make that decision, I could make you like your brother. Take out your eyes and give you your own special powers. But it's a dangerous way to live. And I'll only do it if you make a blood pact with your brother to always have the others back, no matter the danger.

[Stevie] - What's a blood pact?

[TLOT] it means it would be a terrible disgrace to break it, no one would ever trust you again

[Stevie] - Oh... But why couldn't we do it now?

[TLOT] because it's very painful and a child might not survive the change

[Stevie] - Oh...

[Lie] - That's enough talk of that for now, why don't we go get our food now

[Doc] Yeah, I'm hungry. You can always show Winston the offensive flower later if he really wants to see it.

[CP] Just starts walking towards the bar-

[Winston] Shakes his head knowingly at his Master's behavior-

[Notch] Trots along behind them at a respectful distance.

[TLOT] Tps a bit ahead and washes his face and hands in the lava fountain

[Flux] Keeps pace with Notch- I don't like the idea of Stevie having the power CP has... Then again, I don't like how he came into that power either...

[Notch] I don't think TLOT would do it, I think he was just trying to get Stevie to not cry or be jelous of his brother.

[Flux] - Good

[CP] Kicks open the door to the bar since his hands are full-

[Doc] Unless Stevie really wanted it after he was changed into an adult again. I'm not sure we'd have any right to deny him.

[Flux] - I don't believe he would...

[Lie] Greets Sam as CP puts Stevie at a booth-

[Winston] Cocks his head in interest at Sam-

[Sam] Gives them all a cheerful grin. 

[Doc] Whispers to Sam and he starts bustling about.

[Flux] Stands by the door-

[Notch] Hooks Fluxs arm and walks her to a booth.

[Flux] Is a bit surprised by the action-

[Stevie] - Brother? Can I have crayons?

[CP] - I don't have any on me

[TLOT] I've got dye, give me a minute to reshape the globs a bit.

[Doc] Lays out some paper for Stevie.

[Winston] Stands near CP like a guard-

[Sam] Brings Cp a bright yellow drink with a little umbrella. And cocks a finger to Winston before offering him a champage flute with a pale greenish liquid.

[TLOT] Has finished with the blobs and passes them to Stevie. - Sam you're a real cut-up.

[Winston] Curiously takes the flute-

[CP] - What the fuck is this?

[Stevie] Immediately starts coloring over all the papers-

[TLOT] Reads Sam's thoughts easily- It's a zombie. Three kinds of rum and a whole bunch of other stuff. And Winston has a 'Death in the Afternoon' Champagne and Absinthe.

[CP] Makes a disgusted look at it- No thanks, give me the non fruity shit

[Sam] Looks a little dissapointed, but shrugs. He pulls out a giant mug of beer and fills a shotglass with whiskey before dropping it into the larger mug with a bit of fizzing.

[CP] - Really? Beer?

[Steve] Reaches out for the yellow drink - If you don't want it....

[CP] Is grumbly-

[TLOT] You don't trust him Cp?

[CP] - Beer is nothing more than piss water and you know a shot of whiskey does nothing for me

[Sam] Hands Cp the small bottle of Spirytus Delikatesowy with a sigh. 

[TLOT] You're no fun Cp. He thought you wanted to stay upright today.

[Notch] Snags the beer mug.

[CP] - Why would I want that?

[Lie] Sighs and asks Sam for some food for her and Stevie-

[Sam] Obliges her and turns to Doc who orders for the others as well.

[CP] Takes a deep gulp of his drink-

[Sam] Slides Cp a rare steak as well.

[CP] Narrows his eyes at Doc-

[Doc] What?

[CP] Continues drinking-

[Sam] Turns to Winston again and makes a little motion for him to put his fingers in the champagne flute.

[Winston] Puts his fingers in the cup-

[Notch] Would you like a drink as well Flux?

[Flux] - Oh, no thank you

[Lie] Eats her own food-

[Notch] Ah. 

[Steve] Is getting woozy already. 

[TLOT] Ordered a cocktail with espresso in it, so he's as buzzed as his hubby is tipsy.

[Winston] Wobbles a little-

[Sam] Reaches over to steady him. He gestures to a barstool next to Cp.

[Winston] Nods his thanks and sits down-

[CP] Is already feeing buzzed-

[Winston] Looks at Sam- So what brought you here?

[Sam] Is not used to talking to other mobs and speaks slowly- Look around. It's beautiful. Much more fun then hanging out in some cave waiting for Steves to wander by.

[Winston] - It depends, where I come from there's barely a dull moment. Then again I'm in command of the wither skeletons on my server

[Sam] Ah a military man, I'm happy in my kitchen. The mobs here aren't too bright, but I know some that are very well-treated in return for allying with the brines and their companions. At least a hundred tame creepers dwell under yonder village. Led by a fem Testificate no less.

[Winston] - Interesting. All the mobs on my server obey my Master... Who is getting surprisingly drunk right now...

[Sam] The first brine on a new seed calls the shots, and that one there was the first - points at TLOT - His mate allies with a few skeletons and they keep a creeper in their household, but he prefers they mostly be allowed to run wild as they please. And that's my doing, I gave him the strongest alcohol in the pantry. 192 proof vodka

[Winston] - I don't think I could handle being without command. I like having things to do and feeling wanted, which he provides. And I believe he'll be thanking you for delaying him from working on his paperwork

[Sam] Well, I am wanted though. They enjoy my cooking, and I get to experiment with making drinks as much as I want. The Doctor keeps the pantry full. Then he'll be most welome. Everyone needs to goof off sometimes.

[Winston] - He's mostly avoiding it because he doesn't know what to do. He's been talked into holding a coronation for his mate

[Sam] Our brine Lie's gonna be a queen?! Sheesh, I remember when she came here, just a scared human in his thrall! Wow!

[Winston] - I knew her before she came here, she had every right to be scared

[Doc] Was listening in with the egg- We did everything we could to keep her safe. We're all proud of her.

[Notch] Is just watching Flux with a dreamy expression trying to think of anything to say that won't make him sound like a moron.

[Winston] - I remember how much she fought as well

[Doc] Gives hir mate a pat and sidles close to Winston she xe won't upset Lie. - Tell me.

[Winston] - The first time I interacted with her she had quite the infection in her wrists, but she refused to bow to the Masters will and beg for mercy. She held in her cries of pain as much as she could. She also at one point sent him to respawn

[TLOT] mentally to both of them- It could have happened under better circumstances, but it was an honor to make her a Herobrine. She's exceeded all my expectations and tamed Cp as neatly as one of her stallions.

[Winston] - She also made everything as difficult for him as she could

[Doc] He's done the same to me, so that also makes me feel better.

[Winston] - She did surprise me when she didn't refuse my help to tend to her wrists

[Doc] Winston... how do you guys handle it when Cp gets hurt? Does he just hide from you?

[Winston] Thinks for a moment- The Master isn't hurt often, at least not on our server... But the few times he is he'll either just power through it, or hit himself with a splash potion

[Doc] thumbs at Cp- I have had to wrestle this man to the ground more times then I can count to do repairs on him. Everything from wee cuts and scratches to giant missing chunks and limbs.

[Winston] - He's not fond of help, I can assure you of that

[Doc] Has he ever brought any of the other creepypastas around you guys?

[Winston] - The digital ones, yes

[Doc] Ah, I was just curious. Some of them are here too, and probably quite different then the last time you met. His buddy BEN has aquired both a wife and a new baby boy.

[Winston] - How.... Peculiar... *Hic

[Doc] Surely you noticed the differences in Cp's behavior as well? Since around the time Lie and the other humans were brought here. 

[Winston] - Of course I noticed my Master's behavior, but I knew better than to question it

[Doc] He's not crazy anymore. His posession has been purged.

[Winston] - Posession?

[Doc] He was carrying an evil entity that was giving him some protection, but also driving him to kill.

[Winston] - I see

[TLOT] Feeling better Cp?

[Stevie] Starts drawing on the table-

[Steve] Looks blasted.

[CP] Is swaying- Yup

[Doc] Good! I hate to see my buddy all stressed out. - Gives Cp a little poke on the arm.

[CP] - No more paperwork for today...

[Lie] - Stevie no, we only draw on the paper

[Lie] Mentally to Doc- Do you think we could convince Sam to cater the coronation?

[Doc] I dunno, just ask him. He might not be comfortable getting off this seed.

[Lie] - Sam? How do you feel about leaving the seed?

[Sam] Freezes for a second - Why would I do that?

[Lie] - Well, everyone here does enjoy your cooking, so I was wondering if you would cater the coronation

[Sam] Well... I guess... but I've heard weird things about Cp's seed. And I'll need help. I want to take Violet, Cyan and... Ruby with me. 

[Doc] Ruby?! Why? Ruby can't cook. And they're... well you know...

[Sam] I like Ruby!

[TLOT] Seriously?

[Sam] I feel safe with them around.

[TLOT] I guess as long as they like you personally yeah... geeze.

[Sam] Not going without hir.

[Doc] Ugh. Okay... Whatever.

[Winston] - You will have a few of my men to help you as well

[Doc] As long as they're specifically welcomed into the kitchen they're fine. But Ruby will stand at the door and fill anyone who tries to get in uninvited with so many arrows they'll look like a porcupine. They're one of the riders and always assigned the farthest patrol from the village. Ruby's a bit... touchy.

[Lie ] - I see...

[Winston] - My men can help dissuade others as well

[Doc] Whispers to Lie, - you know what a tsundere is right? With Ruby we won't need anyone else.

[Lie ] - Ah

[Winston] - Besides, the master is tall, thus everything he builds is tall as well, you may need some help reaching things

[Sam] Okay... as long as I can boss them around a bit. 

[Doc] That's what a head chef does normally Sam.

[TLOT] Picked up on Lie and Doc's thoughts. - Lie, you know our skeletons we brought here were formerlly Steves? Most of them consider themselves genderless. Ruby is a bit more fem. Xe inisisted on a much longer sweater then normal. People don't take them seriously sometimes, so they get a bit defensive.

[Lie] - I see... Poor thing

[TLOT] Make friends with hir and xe'd kill for you. Just saying.

[Doc] I made the mistake of asking about hir bow once and xe punched me in the face. I was so suprised I didn't even react.

[TLOT] A ribbon bow, not a weapon bow.

[Winston] - They may find it easier on our seed, there are distinct male and female mobs

[TLOT] We just go with whatever they choose to be identified with. Without the usual secondary sex characteristics I don't see any reason to do otherwise. It makes everyone happier too.

[Lie] - If you make a list of what you'll need Sam, we'll make sure it gets there before you do so it's all ready

[Sam] ...okay... 

[TLOT] Don't worry. I'll make sure the others you asked for go with you. -grins- I'll bribe them if I have too.

[Doc] Hey Cp, Ruby could command the ghasts for you. She's just as volitie as Giselle but without the interest in fucking you. Haha. She'd fight her own shadow for looking at her funny.

[CP] - Fuck no

[Lie] - Then who would you prefer run them while you find a replacement for Giselle?

[CP] Idly thumbs his remaining paperwork- I dunno...

[Sam] I would be sad if Xe went away forever, but for a while, I would understand.... I think Xe would jump at the chance to earn some respect for hir battle prowess.

[CP] Pokes at the papers drunkenly-

[Doc] Do you have to find a replacement for Blake if you fire Giselle aggressively enough?

[CP] - I dunno...

[Doc] is Blake the follower here?

[CP] - No... They're both pretty aggressively not followers except when it comes to following me...

[CP] - But he might become wary...

[Doc] Yeah, maybe wary enough to just do his job. I don't see what his problem is anyway. Is he just jealous of your mate as well?

[Winston] - He wishes to have more... Personal, interactions with the Master as well

[TLOT] everybody wants a bit of the Cp booty. You're a popular guy.

[CP] - Shush... Only my mate gets it

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[Doc] Yeah they're jealous. Not just anyone can bed a brine... 

[Steve] Drunkenly giggling

[CP] - Shush....

[Stevie] - Miss Lie look! I drew your flowers since I can't pick them!

[TLOT] raises his glass - we're hot stuff

[CP] - No! I will not be lumped together with you when it comes to sex

[Notch] oh? Did you draw the honesty flowers Stevie?

[TLOT] Why not Cp? You think you're better in bed then me?

[Stevie] - Mmhm! And all the others, miss Lie says I can't pick very many because there's no place to put them

[CP] - I dunno...

[Flux] Smiles a little as she sees the drawings-

[Doc] is a little drunk hirself - I dunno TLOT, Cps pretty accommodating....

[CP] - I thought we agreed never to mention that?

[gem] -has been quiet in the corner by the pool queues-

[Doc] Shit! Sorry!

[Winston] Is a bit confused by this conversation-

[Notch] Wait? WHAT?

[TLOT] then I'll make you a bit fat vase Lie, for all the flowers!

[Lie] - Really, that's not necessary

[CP] At Notch- Shhh, you don't need to know

[TLOT] nope, I'm in the mood, - he takes out a gold block and starts snapping it apart

[Stevie] Starts drawing on the table again-

[Notch] whispers- you and Doc....? Were they just having a girl day and pissed you off?

[CP] - IT WASN'T BY CHOICE!

[Sam] Goes to check on Gem to see if she needs anything

[ Notch] OH. Sorry... - is now wondering loudly if Doc dominated him as a punishment

[gem] -looks at sam- I am good thank you I am just a bit bored and not in the mood for food.

[Lie] Takes the stack of papers not done and puts them in her inventory before CP can mess them up-

[Stevie] Snacks on his breakfast as he colors the table-

[Flux] Is finding the muffin placed in front of her very enjoyable-

[Lie] Looks at Notch- It's kinda my fault Notch

[Notch] Now looks super confused and turns bright red. 

[TLOT] You're in a pretty relaxed mood Cp, do you want to talk to Ruby at least? We wouldn't be pulling hir away from anything at the moment.

[CP] - No. I don't wanna

[Lie] - CP, putting it off won't make it go away

[TLOT] I'll just.. call em...

[Sam] Looks happier now.

[Winston] - I don't think you'll get much more out of my Master... He is stubborn when he doesn't want to do something

[Doc] Oh, I'm used to that behavior, but I think someone else wouldn't mind seeing hir-

[Sam] Shyly looks away.

[Winston] - And I'm certain somebody else here can motivate him to actually work on this. When motivated he can get things done quickly

[Doc] It's okay for him to relax a bit, you too.

[Winston] - I will admit that what ever it is you've given me is making me fuzzy headed...

[Doc] It's partly a thin alcohol and partly an herbal tincture.

[Winston] - Interesting- He's wobbling a little

-There's a the sound of a horse being put in the pen and hollow footsteps before the door swings wide. -

[Ruby] Is your basic skeleton model, but with a longer sweater then most of Steve's brothers. It's firey red and there's a long ribbon of the same color tied like a headband around hir skull. - Sam!

[Sam] Waves at hir with a big smile-

[Winston] - Oh dear... The ceiling is spinning...

[Lie] - Stevie no! We don't draw on the table!

[Stevie] - But it's fun!

[Ruby] Who's the wither? 

[TLOT] VIP, he's a general in in Cp's army. 

[Ruby] The cat guy has an army?

[Winston] - I would warn you against insulting my Master, particularly since he CAN understand you

[Ruby] Oh, excuse the fuck out of me mr. Fancy pants, sir.

[Winston] Growls a little and puts a hand on the hilt in his sword-

[Ruby] It's not an insult anyway. He is a cat guy, shit I'd love to be able to transform into something else. The local mobs would pee their pants.

[Doc] Flatly- Hi Ruby.

[Ruby] Makes a slightly rude gesture at Doc.

[Stevie] Makes unhappy noises as Lie takes the crayons away-

[Sam] Is fixing a drink for Ruby, it's basically just a half-full brandy snifter.

[Flux] - Notch, perhaps you should tend to your child?

[Notch] Notices what Stevie was doing. - Now come on! You know better Stevie. If you want more paper just ask.

[Stevie] - But the table is more fun!

[Notch] But then Sam has to clean up after you, and that's not nice at all. Espcially since he made such nice food for everyone. I think you should tell him you're sorry.

[Ruby] Takes the snifter gratefully and stirs it with a finger. 

[Stevie] - But... But...

[Lie] Sighs- I think CP's starting to really rub off on him...

[CP] Drunkenly- Good

[Notch] Not good! It should be the other way around. Stevie you apologize right now. 

[Stevie] - But father!

[Notch] Fine. Doc? Can I have a wet sponge? 

[Doc] What? Uh sure. - Passes it over. 

[Notch] plops it down in Stevies hand- you're going to clean the mess you made. Wipe up all that dye.

[Stevie] - But it's pretty!

[Notch] Gives his best fatherly stare - You're making me ashamed of you...

[Stevie] Shrinks a little- Sorry father...

[Notch] Now go clean it up.

[Stevie] - Okay...- He starts scrubbing at the table

[Notch] That's better.

[Ruby] So you guys wanted to talk to me or what?

[Winston] - Your presence was requested as a guard for a ceremony on my Master's seed

[Ruby] Whaaa...

[Sam] They want me to cater a party. I'd be most appreciative if you'd watch my back. 

[Ruby] Appreciative huh...? Well... I can't say no to that Samuel.

[Winston] - You will also have the aid of a few of my soldiers

[Ruby] Joy, can I yell at them? Or are they a bunch of candy-asses?

[Winston] - They will be some of my best soldiers and the pigmen are more likely to listen to them than to you

[Ruby] Okay so I gotta kick some ass first, no problem.

[Winston] Rolls his eyes-

[Ruby] Do I have to start with you?

[Winston] - I doubt you could

[Ruby] Wanna bet?

[Winston] - We would be fighting close range where I have the advantage since you use a bow, not a sword

[Ruby] Whatever chuckles.

[Winston] Growls and tries standing-

[Ruby] Is on him in an instant. Xe grabs his jawbone and makes a fierce palmstrike on his ribcage so that he flies off the stool, leaving the jawbone in hir hand. She stands there looking down at him, holding up the bone. - Hey you lost something. 

[Doc] Holy shit!

[CP] Faster than most of the others can see he is on Ruby, pinning hir to the bar with his sword tip neatly waiting to be lodged between the vertebra of the neck to decapitate hir- How dare you...- The temperature is rising in the room, telling that CP is holding back his flames

[Ruby] Easy hot stuff. I was gonna give it back. 

[TLOT] drops a ton of netherweight on them both. - I think that's enough.

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[TLOT] You forget that Steve's brothers are under my protection. Besides, xe took out Winston in a very efficent and non-lethal way. I'd think that would be somewhat admirable to you.

[CP] Still growling-

[Doc] Cp, please, just settle down.

[Lie] Mentally so Doc and TLOT can hear her- This is what he gives when given absolute loyalty. Even as drunk as he is, he's defending his mobs

[TLOT] I understand. But this is just a bar-room scrap. It's nothing to kill over.

[Lie] - This is CP we're talking about

[Doc] Takes the bone from Ruby's hand and helps Winston snap it back on.

[Winston] - Thank you

[Doc] Are you hurt Winston?

[Winston] - I don't know

[Doc] Checks him over- Doesn't look like you have any cracked or broken bones. If you're not in pain, please tell your master so, so that he'll calm down.

[Winston] Looks at CP as he wobbily stands- Master, I am fine...

[CP] - I don't care, xe attacked you and caused you harm...

[Ruby] Is just watching him with a calculating look. -

[Sam] Please don't hurt them.

[Lie] Scoots around the scrubbing Stevie and goes to CP, placing a hand on his arm- Hey, listen to me. There's no need for this

[Ruby] For what it's worth Herobrine, I respect your obvious loyalty to your friends.

[CP] Scowls at Ruby but backs off at Lie's urging

[Ruby] Heh. You ever want to do a little hand to hand Cp, let me know.

[CP] Flips Ruby off-

[Ruby] Oooh, are you sure? Could be exciting.

[Stevie] Is spreading the now wet dye's around in a giant brown blob across the table-

This message has been removed.

[Notch] Oh Stevie

[Stevie] - What?

[Notch] Here, I'll help. Can someone give me a wool square?

[Doc] Is teasing - That's what you need Lie, a flower that cleans stuff. Like a sponge flower.

[Lie] - Oh ha ha


	157. Another Night at the Bar, Alexis and the Spooky Clown

[Lie] Hands Notch a wool block-

[Notch] Thank you Lie, honestly.... - starts scrubbing the mess off the counter.

[Stevie] Father! My hands are dirty!

There is a sudden loud thud at the door. A strange Steve has just walked right into the wall beside the door leading into the bar. The Steve stumbles back and feels around himself as if blind. He finds the door and stumbles through. 

He stands straight and tilts his head back, strutting stiffly into the bar with his face almost looking at the ceiling. He walks past the group and heads to the far corner of the bar and feels his way onto a stool. He gestures to Sam for a drink.

[Lie] Looks at the Steve in confusion- Um...

[Sam] Gives him a drink but seems to be trying not to laugh

["steve"] hisses out a barely discernable "Oi." And nods.

[Doc] waves at the Steve and asks with a giggle- so which brine are you with?

["Steve"] - looks up at the ceiling - Oi!

\- Closer inspection reveals the Steve to actually be a shabbily constructed costume, and it's wearer forgot to put eye holes in the sloppily painted Steve head. W the wither skeleton is trying to peer down his chin at the drink in front of him, working out how to " drink" like a Steve.

[CP] Is too drunk to care or notice-

[Sam] whispers to the "Steve" - just hook your finger over the lip and put it in the liquid

[TLOT] Goes to poke his own Steve, but he's fallen asleep in the booth and is snoring lightly

[W] (In wither speak) Just out doing Steve things.... yessir. Just out being all fleshy and alive breathing air.... nothing to see here. - realizes he's in front of humans and brines... parrots "Oi...." again. Picks up drink and splashes across the Steve head - Refeshing!

[Ruby] What the actual fuck?

[Lie] - Er... Uhhhh

[Notch] Well then... Nice to know everyone is having fun...

[Stevie] His hands are covered in brown dye gunk-

[Notch] Come on Stevie, we'll go in the bathroom and you can wash your hands

[W] - (has learned to parrot a few words does a passable CP impersonation) Oi! Fucker!

[Stevie] - Okay

[gem] -is laughing in the corner-

[TLOT] Realizes what he's doing- that's a bit familiar isn't it?

[Doc] It's uncanny really...

[W] - happily - Fucker. Grrrrr.

[Notch] it's walking by him with Stevie and starts giggling uncontrollably

[Doc] Winston, actually you might be interested in chatting with this "Steve"

[Winston] - Oh? Why is that?

[TLOT] Mentally to Winston- because he's not a Steve at all

[Winston] Turns towards the "Steve"- Hello...

[Ruby] is just staring and slowly emptying hir glass - this is ridiculous

[W] - hello.... I mean.... Aah! A skeleton! Oh no! - lifts up the Steve head to give Winston an exaggerated "wink" and thumbs up before putting it back down as if no one else saw

[Winston] Glances around for a bit of help at what to do with the odd wither skeleton-

[W] - holds up wrist in front of the Steve head as if checking a watch - Oh look at the time! Got to get back to my Steve-ing in the dirt with the pointy thingie.

[W] -realizes he's speaking wither again, panics - er... oi! Oi! Fucker fuck... oi! -stumbles toward the door

[[Wither] Watches W leave- I... What just happened?

[W] - knocks into CP in his haste to leave -

[CP] Growls but is to drunk to really do anything-

[W] - sighs with relief at not getting blasted and makes his escape, making whooping noises as he goes

[Winston] - WHAT WAS THAT!?

[Doc] That's W, he's a bit odd. But an entertaining fellow, especially when I can understand him directly.

[Winston] - I see...

[Lie] Starts idly looking through the coronation paperwork-

[TLOT] is just laughing - the pointy thingie?!

[Lie] - Um... TLOT?

[TLOT] yeh?

[Lie] - Pointy thingy?

[TLOT] projects what W was saying exactly- next time Steve goes mining I'm gonna think of that. "  
Steve'ing indeed!"

[Lie] - Oh!

[CP] - Fucking Nether... I don't wanna deal with trender...

[Doc] At least we're not actually inviting him... You know you don't have to ask him, they're just dresses right?

[CP] - But he can make one perfect for her...

[Doc] if Lie can find a good picture online I can make her whatever she wants, it'll just self adjust as it goes to the higher res seed.

[CP] - But Trender can see exactly what will work...

[TLOT] Yeah why does Trender get to pick what she wears anyway? She's a queen, she can wear whatever she wants!

[Doc] That is kinda stinky. Lies a grown woman, she should be treated as such

[Lie] - Yeah except I don't know a thing about dresses...

[CP] - Gotta make impression on mobs too

[Ruby] Fuck men picking things out for women anyway! - shakes hir fist

[Doc] As long as she can kick their asses, who cares what they think? She's not a dress up doll, she's a warrior like the rest of us.

[CP] Groans-

[TLOT] Do you really want to wear a dress Lie?

[Ruby] She needs battle armor!

[Lie] - It really depends on what the dress looks like...

[Ruby] Something you can fight in!

[Doc] Short toga with an offensive vine belt? You could wear that purple armor I made from Cps gems.

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Stevie] Puts his dirty hands on the bathroom door as they enter-

[Notch] Wipes the door behind him with a sigh.

[Doc] Come on Lie, seriously, what would you wear to just kick every pixel of someone's ass?

[Lie] - I... Don't really have anything...

[Doc] I didn't say you had to have it already! I'm asking you what you want.

[Lie] - I don't know!

[Doc] Lie... It may be the alcohol talking, but I kinda want to shake you right now.

[Lie] - This is not stuff that I'm used to okay!

[TLOT] Do you want Trenderman here putting his hands all over you?

[Lie] - Er, well...

[CP] - Trender isn't that invasive... He's been doing this for so long that he can generally just look at somebody and know their sizes

[Notch] Sticks his head around the corner - For what it's worth, I would gladly take you out and buy you something if I could leave.

[Lie] - Thanks Notch

[Doc] I give up. Do what you want. But if the guy has to be here, lets do it while I'm still drunk. I can't take anymore emp crap sober.

[CP] - He's actually pretty good at controlling his...

[Doc] Control don't mean squat if he wants to do it.

[CP] - He'll also probably want to work on my server... Fuuuuuck

[TLOT] THEN DON'T CALL HIM.

[CP] Groans and bangs his head on the table a little-

[TLOT] It's none of his business anyway! Please just let me do it.

[CP] - Have you seen your fashion sense?

[TLOT] I didn't pick for color Cp... The armor was a gift from my husband when I was near freezing in the snow. The cloak was what my Testificates gave me instead of a crown. And the helm belonged to me back before NOTCH destroyed my powers. You of all people should understand things having sentimental value. 

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Is peeking through some more of the papers-

[Flux] - So your clothing items are sentimental?

[TLOT] Blushes a little. -It all has meaning. Steve's bone armor was my gift to him, and the gem in the center of his chestplate was our Testificate's way of honoring him as their high priest. Apparently if a Testificate is in that position; the job comes with a hat.

[Flux] - Interesting...

[Lie] Is getting a bit overwhelmed by everything CP is going to have to do for the coronation-

[TLOT] Cp, I'll make whatever she tells me too anyway, it's not on my taste.

[Stevie] Runs out of the bathroom with no pants on-

[Notch] Goes after him - Stevie! Just because Deerheart does it doesn't mean it's polite in mixed company!

[Stevie] Crawls back into the booth with CP-

[Ruby] He's full of piss and vinager isn't he?

[Winston] - Usually he's full of fear and piss

[Notch] Stevie come out of there!

[Stevie] - But I wanna color more!

[Notch] You don't need to take your pants off to color!

[Doc] Well....

[Deer] - Why not?

[Notch] It's not nessesary.

[CP] - Hey! That's my line

[Notch] .... Sam?

[Sam] ? 

[Notch] Can I have another drink?

[Stevie] Sits there rather happily as he continues to draw-

[Doc] Takes out a blanket and punches a hole in the center before dropping it over Stevie's head like a poncho.

[Stevie] Looks at the blanket curiously- What's this?

[Doc] It's a blanket, duh. 

[Notch] Turns to Cp but gestures at Stevie- He's turning into you.

[CP] - Good for him

[Notch] Takes the boilermaker from Sam and takes a large gulp.

[TLOT] Can we have some calming flowers Lie?

[Lie] Puts the papers down- How do you do this on a regular basis? Hm? Oh, sure- She spawns several calming flowers

[Notch] He's usually not this bad!

[Lie] - Kids have days like this where they're extra energetic

[Doc] Has brought up a small screen and is browsing random images of clothing. 

[Ruby] Is pointing at things over hir shoulder- nice, lame, stupid, impractical, gaudy, eh, that's pretty good. 

[Doc] That's Xena Warrior princess!

[Ruby] I like it. 

[Doc] -Facepalm.-

[Lie] - I think I remember that show?

[Doc] Good representation with an undercurrent of girl/girl romance. But it's kinda plain. Mostly just brown leather.

[Lie] Blushes as she remembers the things Doc bought her-

[TLOT] Sees her thoughts - Yeah, you could wear that. Go for a kinda dominatrix look.

[Lie] - NO!

[TLOT] We could add a skirt for modesty. Or flowy pants.

[Lie] - No no no no no no no no!

[Doc] Why not?

[Lie] Embarrassed whine-

[Doc] How about we go to World of Warcraft? They have lots of nice clothes there.

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Doc] Can we start with a color scheme at least?

[CP] - Something reminiscent of the overworld...

[Doc] So green, and maybe blue?

[Lie] - Maybe?

[Doc] I could find or make some gems, gold or silver findings?

[Lie] - I'm not really fond of jewelry or anything elaborate...

[Doc] Not even if I cut you a necklace of emerald leaves?

[Lie] - Mmmm... Maybe?

[TLOT] At least we're getting somewhere now. Skirt or pants?

[Lie] - Uhhhh...

[CP] - I vote dress... Makes it easier to take clothes off to fuck...

[Lie] - CP!

[gem] I vote dress because they are flowy and free and comfortable

[Lie] - Maybe? I don't know, I don't really wear dresses...

[gem] even for special events?

[Lie] - Yeah, not really...

[Lie] - I've just, never really been comfortable in dresses or skirts... Probably because they were pretty much forced upon me

[Doc] Pants it is, you've had more being forced into things then anyone deserves

[Lie] - I mean if we find something that I actually really like then maybe, but yeah...

[TLOT] is already drawing on a bit of paper

[CP] - I don't like thinking of fucking speeches...

[gem] -grabs a few pieces of paper and decides to draw-

[Doc] does a passable impression of Cp- Oi! Fuckers! This is my new wife, respect and fear her as you do me, or I'll roast you alive!

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Cp style grumbles-

[Lie] - What are you drawing TLOT? A design for what your doing with the gold?

[gem] -wiggles a drawing in front doc making sure no one else sees it especially cp because on the picture is cp as a cat in a suit with a cigar with the tittle boss mob cp-

[TLOT] Geeze I got distracted. - Quickly he finishes the gold with a floruish, spinning it up into a simple urn sized-vase. - There you go Lie, big enough for a full boquet. 

[Doc] Starts giggling softly. - I don't think that will work Gem.

[TLOT] Grabs some of the discarded ink blobs and starts coloring enthusiasticaly.

[gem] -giggles then goes back to drawing making different types of spacey like drawings-

[TLOT] Motions for Lie and slides his drawing over so she can see. - The colors probably need some work, but iron looks too cold with the blue and green tones and the gold is a little glaring. But I did try to pick it up on the accents. You've got big pants instead of a skirt and the arm pieces look a bit like your favorite shirt and they'll cover up Cp's pink collar so the mobs won't question it. Blue pants and brown shoes are good for a brine anyway, and I incorporated your offensive plants pods and thorns in the design. Cp said it should be a reminder of the overworld, so brown for the soil, blue for the water and sky, and green for grass. You can also fight in it and it shouldn't hinder you. What do you think Lie?

[Lie] - Seems a bit complex...

[CP] - Looks like shit...

[Lie] - CP!

[TLOT] Looks irritated- At least I did what she asked for. I bet if you had your way she'd be wearing nothing but a collar. - Thunks paper and a quill in front of Cp. - Let's see you do better. I already know you can't draw after that scribble mess you called a portrait of Doc.

[CP] - Can't... To drunk

[TLOT] hand on his hip, he's drunk enough to be sassy. - Then zip your lips.

[CP] - Fuck you, I'm only being honest

[Lie] - CP be nice

[TLOT] I think he just likes being nasty to me.

[gem] -looks at it- I think it looks nice

[TLOT] Thank you Gem. If you think it's too complicated Lie, what would you change?

[Lie] - I'm not sure... But perhaps just not having so many parts to it?

[CP] Is idly taping the quill against the paper-

[TLOT] we could lose some of the torso stripes if you want to have fewer colors?

[Lie] - And maybe the puff of the pants? It just doesn't really appeal to me...

[Doc] leans over- it's not too complex for pixel art at least

[TLOT] Tighter? Shorter?

[Lie] - I don't know...- Her brain is starting to short circuit since she doesn't have much sense for clothes

[Doc] Let me have a try. - Takes some more paper and ink and draws with the tip of hir tongue stuck out in concentration.

[Doc] Okaaaay... how about this Lie? Fewer colors, I kept the leaf motif, and just some soft shorts since Cp keeps his home rather hot. Redstone instead of diamonds, and some new boots to match? I think there's nothing wrong with letting the collar show. They respect Cp and if they know you can render him powerless they'll have one less reason to fuck with you.

[CP] - Laaaaaaaaame  
[Lie] - CP!- Spawns a sobering flower and deftly sticks a petal in his mouth

[Doc] Is scribbling on hir own paper and presses the sheet into Lie's hand -

[CP] Accidentally swallows the petal - Fuck!

[Lie] Looks at the paper and holds back laughter-

[TLOT] Pffft!

[gem] -looks at it and giggles-

[Lie] - I kinda like the flower motif, but I'd rather the collar not be showing. I know CP doesn't like it so I don't want to make him upset

[TLOT] We could use the sleeve pieces from mine and change the colors?

[CP] - That would just be more ugly

[TLOT] I am cordially inviting you to think of something better CP. The tools are in front of you. Put up or shut up.

[CP] - Fine asshole!- Takes a sheet and starts sketching

[TLOT] Watches expectantly.

[Doc] This will be rich...

[CP] Scratches away at the paper for a few moments before flinging it at TLOT. It's a very badly drawn dress with a crude possible jacket on top-

[TLOT] is just turning the paper around and around like he can't figure out which way is up.

[Doc] ick Cp. see I can criticize people too.

[CP] Growls and snatches the paper back- Fuck you, I'll be right back- Opens a portal and steps through

[Doc] he's been putting in a lot of portal mileage lately...

[Lie] - Hopefully he'll be back soon...

[Deer] - Here, hand me some paper please

[Doc] Here- hands hir lover paper and tools - you take a stab at it.

[Deer] Begins sketching-

[Doc] peeking-

[Flux] Has finished her food and takes the empty plates to the bar-

[Ruby] Gives her a calculating look - what's your story newbie? Are you some kinda weird brine?

[Flux] - Me? I am an embodiment of a far older server. My body is comprised of its raw magic

[Ruby] Neato, the going rumor is that I'm 100% kickass.

[Flux] - Kick... Ass?

[Doc] Ruby fancies hirself an accomplished fighter, that's all Flux.

[Flux] - Oh, I see

[Stevie] - Where did brother go?

[Notch] He stepped out for a minute. You know how he is.

[Stevie] - Oh... Can I have more colors?

[Notch] If you share with Deerheart there and don't draw on the table.

[Stevie] - Okay!- Moves over to Deer's booth and takes crayons

[CP] Opens another portal and steps through grumbling only to be snagged by a tendril before he can close the portal- Damnit Trender! Let go!

[Trender] - You attempting to design something is suspicious enough, now just what are you doing!?

[Doc] Is still a bit drunk and reacts badly to the tentacle, fumbling for a command block to close the hole- Cp! Run!

[TLOT] Gets between the hole and Steve and draws his scythe

[Trender] Steps through, still holding CP-

[CP] - Trender... Go away...

[gem] -looks through the portal without sticking her head though- hi

[Doc] Is swearing - Cp! Do something! Dammit!

[Trender] - Oh no, you have thoroughly caught my interest right now

[CP] Grumbles and is holding a piece of paper in his hand-

[Trender] Finally notices the others- Oh, hello

[Doc] Deerheart?! Flux?! Try and close the hole at least!

[Flux] Focuses and manages to close it-

[Doc] Peers at the Slenderbeing- Who are you? And why are you holding our friend?

[Trender] - I am Trenderman, and I'm holding CP because he came barging into my room demanding I translate his horrendous childish scribbles and I want to know why

[gem] -has gone back to drawing-

[TLOT] Whacks Cp over the head with the back of his scythe - IDIOT!

[CP] - WHAT!? NONE OF YOU COULD UNDERSTAND IT!

[TLOT] Understand what?! That you're a terrible artist?!

[CP] Growls-

[gem] -laughs at tlots statement-

[Trender] Sighs and with another tendril takes the paper from CP's hand and holds it out to Doc since they have no weapon-

[Doc] Takes it with a suspicious air and looks at it -

Lie

[Doc] What part of 'Lie doesn't want to wear a dress' was confusing you Cp?

[Trender] - That is what this one was trying to convey... Plus a few minor adjustments

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] - Can I see it Doc?

[Doc] Passes her the paper - freaking idiot...

[Lie] Looks it over and bites her lip a little, actually liking how it looks-

[Doc] If I could reach your head I'd swat you too Cp. How many of us asked you not to bring anyone else into this?

[CP] - I only needed him to redo the sketch!

[TLOT] Who cares? It's impractical and still not what she asked for!

[Lie] - Actually...

[Doc] Seriously Lie....? You're gonna let Cp dress you up like some fou fou doll? The mobs won't respect you in that. They'll think you're just his plaything.

[Trender] - Not necessarily, those minor adjustments I made to the sketch? Gives it a stiffer, more military like feel, yet also retains the regalness I believe you were trying to achieve

[Doc] I'm skeptical.

[Trender] - You doubt me? I've made gowns for Emporers and Empresses, I know what I'm doing

[Doc] Still skeptical. Dresses are totally unsuited for anything beyond making women look like pretty baubles for men to oogle.

[Trender] - I assure you, she will not look like that in this. If made from the right fabric it will reflect the flames of the Nether, she will look as if she is ready to burst into the same flames her mate controls

[Doc] I'm not standing for anything unless Lie says that what she wants to wear.

[TLOT] Same here. She's had to eat enough shit with people pushing her around.

[Lie] - I actually don't mind how this looks...

[CP] - Ha, see? I know my wife

[Doc] Gives Cp the most murderous stare he's ever seen.

[TLOT] If you're sure Lie...

[Lie] - Let's at least see how this works out

[gem] - is drawing her old dress she had when she was just a space angel-

[Doc] Makes a complex gesture at Sam and the skeleton puts a small glass of clear liquid in hir hands. Xe drinks it quickly while staring at Cp.

[Trender] - I can make the dress if you want

[Doc] Makes a small snarling sound in response.

[Lie] - Um... I'm not so sure...

[CP] - Look, I only went to you so you could just make my sketch legible

[Doc] You know that's not how Slenders operate...

[Trender] - Oh honestly, you're just still mad you took the longest to fit a suit for since you kept setting it on fire

[TLOT] Why the nether didn't you just make it out of something fireproof?

[Trender] - Do you have any idea how difficult it is to acquire fire proof fabric that is durable enough to withstand his flames? I had to make it myself

[TLOT] That's because you're not a brine. I made him a fireproof cloak just this morning.

[Trender] - Fascinating, and just how did you acquire that?

[TLOT] I used a bit of his hair.

[Trender] - Ah, see, I cannot do that, I'm assuming you have a way of duplicating it that is

[TLOT] Show him Doc, if you're not too drunk already.

[CP] - Not on me!

[Doc] Grumbles and snatches at Cp's shirt, taking a few pixels from one edge. They pull the bit like taffy making it into a square of blue fabric, and then throw it back at Cp. - Burn it Cp.

[CP] Sets it alight, it doesn't actually burn-

[Trender] - Interesting...- His mind is already considering what he can do with such fabrics

[Doc] His spawn clothes are fireproof, even lava proof. Brines clothes are as protected as they are.

[Trender] - I see... This would be very useful out in the real world

[Doc] Grumbles - Got anything to trade? I can make quite a lot of several colors.

[Trender] - Well, if there's anything you require fabric, pattern or general sewing wise, I can provide

[Doc] No... but some items that are rather common on the outside would be useful... - is thinking.

[Trender] - What would you like?

[Doc] I need to think a little...

[gem] could you make me a new dress?

[Trender] - Looks over- What would you like?

[gem] something spacey.

[Trender] - Hmmm, I think I can provide... I need a door

[CP] - Around the corner

[Trender] Puts CP down and walks around the corner, he focus' a small bit of his power on the door before opening it. It no longer leads to the bathroom, but to a massive workshop full of mannequins, bolts of fabric, and anything else a designer would need. He starts going through his fabrics to find something appropriate-

[gem] -looks though the door watching-

[Doc] Is making a small list- Rainbow glitter, a live mouse, pomegrante juice, a portabello mushroom, a box of frozen pretzels, a lime, a piece of silk, and pecan, dandelion, and walnut tree seeds.

[Trender] - Two of those I can provide now. What sort of silk would you like?

[Doc] Doesn't matter. I can make lots of things but textures are hard to replicate without an example.

[Doc] Make a list of what you want that's fireproof. From what I have on hand to sample I can give high pile brown, red, or violet fur, low pile yellow, violet or purple. Black or gray leather. Gold metallic or mauve stiff cloth. And cream, black, purple, light blue, medium blue, or mint green cotton. And purple rubber. All lava and fireproof.

[Trender] - Violet fur? Is it synthetic?

[Doc] Rubs hir hair - Well... I'm a digital life form, but it's my real hair so... yes and no?

[Trender] - I see. I suppose I could use a bit of each of the things you mentioned- He reaches into a cupboard with a sign hanging from it reading "Splendy's activities" and pulls out a jar of rainbow colored glitter. He then disappears deep into the warehouse and comes back with bolts of fabric including a periwinkle blue one of silk

[Doc] Takes the glitter and the silk- Oh that's perfect! I'll do my part, just leave the rest in Cp's room when you can. - Gets to work skimming off tiny bits of hir clothing and running them out into fabric like water falling from hir hands. The pile ends up being several yards of everything Doc is wearing, plus a larger pile of fur yardage made from hir two-toned hair. - Xe advances on Cp and makes quick grabs for a few pixels of his pants and shirt and a few hairs from his head before doing the same with them. 

[TLOT] Can see what's happening and does his favorite doctor a favor by skimming his armor and cloak in the same way to make a few more yards.

[CP] Growls at Doc as Doc takes pixels-

[gem] -is watching everything excitedly-

[Trender] Rummages through a drawer and pulls out a small clump of diamonds. He examines them as if debating something before placing them on a small table in his workshop before getting to work. He works effortlessly and smoothly, stitching perfect lines and quickly a dress begins to take place. It takes him several minutes, but he does hold up the finished product for one last inspection before leaving the workshop and entering the bar again- Here you go miss

[gem] -puts on the dress happily as a something weird happens. a heart fazes out of gems chest and through the dress. the heart seems to have a few cracks and looks like the shape heart not an organ. it is resting above the dress and is beating.-

[Doc] Uh Gem.... do you need help putting that back?

[Trender] - Dear, are you alright?

[gem] -looks at the heart- more then alright my heart is suppose to be there it was just inside me because it was just so broken but it has healed enough to come back!

[Doc] You only have one?

[Lie] Laughs a little- Hey Doc, looks like she wears her heart on her sleeve a bit more than you now

[Doc] Be careful Gem, that's a dangerous place to wear it.

[gem] yes and no this is more emotion based since I don't need blood pumped. that's is why it is cracked.

[Doc] You should have told me Gem, I might have been able to help. Wrap it up at least.

[gem] even if you did wrap it would still have stayed inside it just needed time to heal.

[Doc] What's it like Gem? Is it attached to you in the back? Or just hovering?

[gem] hovering

[TLOT] What happens if you try to move it?

[gem] it will move slightly and A better way to think of this is the part of my brain that belonged to my emotions is now in my heart and that part of my brain belongs to my guardians.

[Lie] - Well I like it Gem

[gem] -pokes it to the side and when she pulls her finger away it floats back and forth till it settles to its normal spot-

[Doc] Is smiling- I think it's cool, I'm just imagining it hovering around you like a little roomba, picking up pixel crumbs of emotions and being in different spots every time I look at you.

[gem] it would have never healed if everyone here didn't make me so happy.

[TLOT] Aww Gem... I'd hug you but I don't want to squish it against my armor. - grins

[Trender] - I can taste your happiness, it is a more genuine emotion then I've tasted in awhile

[gem] -holds her arms out for a hug- it wont get hurt if it gets squished a little in a hug

[Doc] The funny part is he's warning you because with a little patience you could grill a cheese sandwich on his breastplate. 

[TLOT] Was already hugging Gem - Oh bite me.

[gem] -hugs back- I am still a brine so a little heat is to bad.

[Lie] Is still looking at the design in her hands-

[TLOT] Let's her go - I'm glad you're happy. 

[Doc] Me too, I always meant for this to be a place for people to heal as well as hide.

[CP] Grumbles as he sits next to Lie

[gem] it doesn't feel like hiding though even if it is it's more of a home

[Stevie] - Father! Look! Look! I made a drawing of mobs! And you killing them!

[Notch] What? Why? You know I'm not.... I'm not, I mean you've probably never seen me fight at all.

[Stevie] - But you taught brother

[TLOT] I feel the same Gem

[Notch] So he wouldn't die in the wilderness, and so he could keep you safe.

[gem] -her wings are fluttering with happiness-

[Lie] Leans against CP- TLOT, what do you think of this design anyways?

[TLOT] Careful Gem, if you fly in here, you'll bump your head on the ceiling. haha

[TLOT] It's pretty enough, but it's not what you asked for at all. It's not even the right colors.

[gem] -giggles at that thought-

[Lie] - No... But I do like it

[CP] - The biggest things the mobs from the End and the Nether like to see is the Overworld sky. I can bring just about anything else to either of those places except the sky

[Doc] Then her outfit should be blue and white. Something light and airy, maybe even with some tulle and pastel accents. Everything the Nether is not.

[Trender] - It would be a simple matter to change the fabric and colors of that dress

[Doc] grumbles a bit.

[TLOT] It's okay Doc, you can make something for you and Deerheart at least.

[Trender] - If you need fabrics, just let me know

[Doc] Pulls out the roll of silk and runs a bit of it through hir fingers. - No... I have what I need. - Xe pulls a bit of it off the corner and spins it out in hir hands artfully. Changing the color to a warm orange with a bit of ink blob from Stevie's pile. Xe fluffs out the finished silk scarf and draps it over Deerhearts shoulders. - To match your eyes my love.- xe whispers to her.

[CP] - Hey Trender, when do you think EJ and Sally can go home?

[Deer] Giggles and kisses Doc in thanks-

[Doc] Stiffens a little at Cp's words - Not that we mind watching over them.

[Trender] - Brother is still recovering, so it may be another week or so. And I know Brother is greatly missing his child

[TLOT] Don't worry so much about EJ Doc, he's been behaving okay. He mostly just putters around the caastle.

[Trender] - I should probably get back to the manor... Splender can only do so much

[Doc] You can.... come back for me if you need a doctor, but I'm not staying the night again, okay?

[Trender] - Understandable, currently we are good medical wise though

[CP] Flicks his hand to create a portal-

[Doc] Braces for the smell. - Thank you Trender.

[gem] goodbye -waves-

[Trender] Steps through and CP closes the opening behind the Slender being-

[Alexis] Is gathering some supplies in her house-

[Herabrine] Creeps up outside and peeks in Alexis's window only to see her kitten on the sill. - aw

[Alexis] Walks past and absentmindedly pets the cat as she considers what else she might need-

[Herabrine] Runs her nails on the glass to make a spooky sound.

[Alexis] Jumps and turns towards the glass- Hera!

[Herabrine] Chuckles- That was funny. Your cat is cute too. Do they have a name yet?

[Alexis] - Thanks, what are you doing here? And no they do not

[Herabrine] Just making mischief.

[Alexis] - Of course you are

[Herabrine] Nothing harmful, just a pumpkin outside Alexsezia's door

[Alexis] - Well I'm getting ready to go out, so please don't do that

[Herabrine] Realllly? - Floats gently up and looks at her upsidedown from the top of the window frame- where you going Alexis?

[Alexis] - Not sure yet

[Herabrine] Exciting. I could give you a water potion and we could take a walk at the bottom of the bay.

[Alexis] - I'm not good at keeping track of time so that might be a bad idea

[Herabrine] Aww you think I'd just let you drown?

[Alexis] - If you found it funny, yes

[Herabrine] Nah, that's a lame joke, I can do better then that. I wouldn't mind showing off my wet builds though.

[Alexis] - Perhaps another time, I was planning something more land based

[Herabrine] Off on a little adventure? Don't forget to pack food and clean undies.

[Alexis] - Already have- Leaves through the door on the opposite side of the house that Hera is on

[Herabrine] Flies lazily around the side of the house and falls into step behind Alexis.

[Alexis] Is heading in the general direction of the library-

[noah] -is just standing in the middle of the path they are heading-

[Alexis] Tilts her head in interest at the Guardian- Hello?

[Herabrine] Peeks around the side of her- Is it a ghost?

[noah] -looks over- oh hey there.

[Alexis] - Who are you?

[Herabrine] catty - and who does your hair?

[noah] i'm noah I am one of gem's guardians and no one it is just like that.

[Herabrine] Ah the four armed gal with the huge tracks of land.

[Alexis] - Oh, what are you doing?

[noah] just chilling trying to find something to do.

[Alexis] - Oh... Okay- Stands there a bit awkwardly

[Herabrine] She's going somewhere to make mischief, I can smell it. You should join me in following her.

[Alexis] - Hera!

[noah] sounds like fun.

[Herabrine] What? It's true!

[Alexis] Groans and starts walking again-

[Herabrine] Follows while snickering.

[noah] -is also following-

[Alexis] Her steps slow as they approach the forest behind the bar-

[Herabrine] Ohhh, the spoooky woods. With an off-limits sign no less...

[noah] danger seeking I see

[Herabrine] I knew there was mischief afoot. Humans can't resist.

[Alexis] - If there's a keep out sign on this server than it's for a good reason- Starts walking past

[Herabrine] You know you're curious. - Walks her fingers up Alexis's spine.

[noah] me nor gem or any of the other guardians have ever been in there which means i know nothing about it.

[Alexis] Tenses- Nope, not happening Hera

[Herabrine] It's not like you can die here.... not forever. 

[Alexis] - I don't know...

[noah] adventure!

[Herabrine] See? He's got the right idea. Listen to the smoke guy.

[Alexis] - I'm beginning to hate you...

[Herabrine] Takes a deep breath like she's sucking up smoke coming from Alexis- Ooooh, tasty hate.

[Alexis] - The Nether are you doing?

[Herabrine] Just being a smart-ass. I can't actually eat emotions.

[Alexis] Rolls her eyes- If your so curious then why don't you just go in there?

[Herabrine] Because it's more fun to go with people who squeak when they get scared.

[noah] squeak like a mouse?

[Alexis] - Then you're looking for someone other than me

[Herabrine] coughs -bullshit-

[Alexis] - Excuse me?

[noah] -steps behind alexis and makes a really loud kazoo noise in her ear in an attempt to scare her-

[Alexis] Jumps and quickly turns, drawing her bow and aiming it at Noah's chest-

[noah] jumpy check.

[Herabrine] Grabs Alexis from the back and aggressively tickles her ribs.

[Alexis] Shrieks out a laugh- HERA STOP!

[Herabrine] See? She does make funny noises!

[noah] yep you were right.

[Alexis] - I hate both of you so much right now...

[noah] hate is a strong word from someone you barely know.

[Alexis] Scowls a bit-

[Herabrine] Come on Alexis, it'll be fun. And if it's not, there's always respawn!

[Alexis] - You know what? Fine! We'll go in!

[Herabrine] That's the Minecraft spirit!

[Alexis] Hops the gate-

[noah] yay adventure!

[Herabrine] Floats over it.

[noah] -flys over with hera-

[Alexis] Starts walking deeper into the forest-

[noah] I wonder if there will be ghost?

[Herabrine] Is noticing that the trees seem to be getting more detailed as they go along. - I feel like the resolution is changing...

[Alexis] - It is

[Herabrine] Whoah... maybe it's posted with warnings because it's a portal to the outside world!

[noah] -looks at himself he has become less blocky-

[Alexis] - I don't think so, from what Lie said, entering the real world for the first time causes immense pain, so wouldn't we be feeling that now if that were the case?

[Herabrine] Good point. I have been out there myself though. I can travel astrally. Just leave my physical body here.

[noah] lets see what's at the middle.

-As they head farther in, they reach the open entrance of LJ's circus. The area in front of them was littered with old broken wood and tattered fabric from LJ dismantling and fixing things-

[noah] circus! -runs in-

[LJ] Appears right in Noah's path-

[noah] hello.

[Herabrine] What a mess...

[LJ] - Why are you here?

[Alexis] Has her bow ready to be used-

[Herabrine] A philisophical clown?

[noah] adventure.

[LJ] - This place isn't safe for you, I'll need to escort you out...

[Herabrine] I like unsafe things, and this place is wild. Everything is so detailed!

[noah] do any of the rides work?

[LJ] Scowls- You won't be able to leave without my help, it's how this place is designed

[LJ] - And currently no, none of the rides work, nor any of the game stalls

[Herabrine] Is just walking around poking things. She's unused to being able to feel textures fully as well as see them.

[noah] damn I wanted to ride some rides

[Alexis] - Is the inability to leave why there are warning signs outside the fence?

[Herabrine] I bet we have at least one person on the server who's scared of clowns. There's always one.

[LJ] - Oh there, is, it's the weird pale boy at Doc's place

[noah] yea I was there helping shield him from being able to see you.

[Herabrine] Oh the tattooed kid? I haven't met him myself, just heard stories.

[LJ] Grins- I need to visit that kid again

[Alexis] - Why?

[Herabrine] Be careful, I heard what he did to Jeff too.

[LJ] - To scare him, I am a pasta afterall

[noah] does that make ben the chilliest pasta ever?

[LJ] - Yeah, unless you get him wet or insult his height

[Herabrine] Barks out a laugh - A creepypasta! This all makes sense now!

[Herabrine] Does a little flip in the air and floats near Lj, she sticks out a hand. - Pleased to meet you scary brother. I'm Herabrine.

[noah] and get to close to hyrule he has become very protective.

[LJ] - Laughing Jack- Elongates his arm and twists it between his legs and up behind his back to shake Hera's hand

[Herabrine] That's crazy-pants! I love it!

[LJ] - Well I was originally a toy

[noah] whats the limit for your arm stretch?

[Herabrine] I was originally a giant spiked fish dragon with one eyeball.

[LJ] - About fifty feet I think? I haven't checked in awhile

[Herabrine] Noah? Can you fly?

[noah] yea -flys up-

[Alexis] Is trying to stay unnoticed-

[Herabrine] Hey Lj? You should try and grab Noah! Then you'll know your reach for sure.

[noah] -flys up really high-

[LJ] - Okay, it will be a change from trying to wrangle BEN at bath time- He reaches up towards Noah

[noah] -is about fifty feet up-

[LJ] Easily grasps Noah- Huh, guess my reach may have grown...

[Herabrine] Niiiice!

[noah] -makes a victory kazoo noise-

[LJ] Let's Noah go and retracts his arms-

[Herabrine] Here. I'll show you a trick. - She floats down and her body suddenly collapses as her feet hit the ground. A transparent version of herself reforms behind Alexis and gives her buttcheek a fierce pinch.

[noah] -lets gravity bring him down but fly's again a half block from the ground stopping him from falling-

[Alexis] Jumps and swings her bow behind her- Damnit Hera!

[Herabrine] Returns to her body with a briney chuckle.

[LJ] Sighs- I should be getting you all out of here, come on, and stay close

[Herabrine] Sure you don't want some help with this mess?

[LJ] - Why? It's my task and cross to bear...

[noah] help with people can always make it more fun and go faster

[Herabrine] Notes a few puddles on the ground- Bah. You could use an extra pair of hands, or three or four... - Several tentacles of water raise up and wave from the puddles. - For a fellow greifer, I can make time.

[LJ] - Fine, just don't screw things up. Wait here till I get back

[Herabrine] Pulls up her feet so she's sitting crosslegged in the air. - Got it.

[LJ] Grabs Noah and Alexis and starts leading them out-

[noah] but I want to help

[LJ] - No, one person is annoying enough

[noah] what isn't annoying to you?

[LJ] - Candy

[noah] to be fair candy is pretty hard to get annoyed at.

[LJ] Has already gotten them to the edge of the forest and tosses them out- Buh bye! Don't come back!

[noah] I want to come back when the place is all fixed up.

[LJ] - Nope

[noah] why not?

[LJ] - Because I said so

[noah] -makes a sad face-

[Alexis] - Come on Noah, lets go

[noah] where are we going now?

[Alexis] - I don't know

[noah] letting the wind takes up?

[Alexis] - Either that or get shit faced drunk

[noah] I can't get drunk.

[ALexis] - I'm not much for drinking, but after that I might

[noah] no I mean I really can't I don't have a stomach.


	158. More Bar Chatter

[Doc] I wonder how long it will take Trender to get the rest of the list?

[CP] - Depends on if he uses his proxy or not

[Doc] Shudders - why would he do that? If he can use any door as a portal?

[CP] - The doors only go to his workshop, plus his proxy can just go in and buy the stuff

[Doc] Oh, Okay. I thought it was anywhere. Seems like the right kind of power for a boogeyman to have.

[CP] - I mean, I'm sure if he really wanted to he could make it work that way...

[Doc] Points to hirself- This is me never mentioning that to him...

[CP] - Your choice

[Doc] Sighs- Honestly... I'm kinda missing Splender...

[CP] - He's second oldest, when Slender can't run things, he does with some help from Trender

[Doc] I know... but he's fun to have around, and even though I know he promised to behave; having Ej in the house is stressing me out a bit.

[CP] - Can't relate to that

[TLOT] What it wouldn't bother you to have someone around who might try to eat your spouse?

[CP] - He wouldn't dare

[TLOT] Points at Steve who is curled up in the booth, and sleeping soundly. -

[Doc] We all have important people and things to protect Cp.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Checks on Stevie- Stevie, you need to finish your breakfast

[Stevie] - But brother isn't eating!

[Notch] I think Cp is like a cat, he wants to drag his food away someplace and eat alone.

[Stevie] - But Hope doesn't do that

[Doc] LH does it. And I bet Grinny does too.

[Notch] Big cats do it irl too. To keep other animals from stealing their food. 

[CP] - Grinny will vomit it everywhere

[Doc] What? He has trouble eating?

[CP] - Nope, or maybe he would now, but it would probably be to spite you

[Doc] I just feel sorry for him. I hope his fur grows back soon.

[Lie] - It can take some time...

[Notch] Why don't you just make him some hair like you did for me?

[CP] Notices that Lie has his paperwork and takes it back- I hate working on this sort of stuff- He starts shuffling through it again

[Doc] Because it'll be wrong somehow. It'll just make him more pissed off because I'm touching him or something. - Lays across the bar in defeat.

[Deer] Finishes what she was working on and quickly slips the paper into her inventory-

[Doc] Sticks hir tongue out slightly and just stays flopped. - sigh...

[Notch] Cats are always harder to win over, aren't they?

[TLOT] But it feels like a victory when you manage it....

-There's scratching on the bar door-

[TLOT] His ears prick up and he gets up to open the door a crack and look out.

[Smile] Pushes his nose through- Hi!

[TLOT] Opens the door for the dog, - Hi Smile. Did Liu come with you?

[gem] -waves- hello

[Smile] - He was following, but then I started running- Grinny is flopped over Smile's back

[Grinny] - Ugh, stupid Dog

[Doc] Turns hir head to see where the quieter voice is coming from and fights down a little smile at the sight of the cat riding the huge dog.

[Sam] Is smiling hugely and already making food for the animals.

[Ruby] That is the biggest wolf I've ever seen...

[Smile] - BONE PEOPLE!

[liu] -finally catches up and walks in- hey.

[Ruby] Don't even think about it. 

[Sam] Sets down a bowl with a pile of steaks for Smile and a smaller plate with flaked chicken on it for the cat.

[TLOT] Sounds like the dog was walking you Liu.

[Smile] Smells the steak and leaps over to eat-

[Grinny] Sniffs at the chicken-

[liu] smile is to big for me to walk him.

[Notch] He's nearly big enough for a person to ride.

[CP] Puts aside a few papers which are more minor things for the coronation. He feels relatively safe about them since Steve is asleep-

[Doc] Just watches the duo quietly, not even sure xe's been noticed.

[Grinny] Takes a few tiny bites of the chicken-

[Smile] Wolfs down his food and looks at Sam with his best puppy dog eyes-

[Lie] Raises a brow and offers the rest of the sobering flower to TLOT-

[TLOT] Oh it's okay Lie, I'm not drunk. I metabolize things relatively quickly. Honestly I don't think Steve was that messed up either, alcohol just makes my lamb a bit sleepy.

[Lie] - I see, just offering

[Doc] Takes it and looks at it, twiddling it idly around in hir hands.

[Lie] Perks a little, Oh, I know something which could be added to the coronation- Spawns a Nether tree sapling- Just put down a bit of netherrack for these to grow on

[Sam] Slips Smile another steak-

[Smile] Happily eats it-

[liu] -sits down at a bar-

[Notch] That's really odd looking Lie. Does it do something special?

[Lie] - No, but it's able to withstand the Nether

[Sam] Looks at Liu with a questioning glance.

[Ruby] Leans back on hir chair and gives Liu's butt an appraising stare.

[liu] just some food please. -doesn't notice ruby staring-

[Sam] Brings food for Liu as well.

[Smile] Goes over and licks Liu's hand-

[Ruby] Meh. Not bad for a human. Hey Winston, hows your head? 

[liu] -pets smile and eats his food-

[Grinny] Swats at Liu-

[Winston] - Still a bit fuzzy I'm afraid

[Notch] Quietly- Is that... the cat?

[Doc] Yeeees.

[Ruby] Nothing to be ashamed of man. Ya gotta relax sometimes.

[Winston] - That is usually difficult

[Ruby] The Nether is serious business, I'll give you that. I'm not a big fan of lava myself.

[Winston] - Lava to me is like water for you

[Ruby] It doesn't hurt you?

[Doc] Another one who can bathe with the brines...

[Winston] - Not at all

[Doc] What do you mean Winston? Can you only take it for a few minutes or something?

[Winston] - No, as in it doesn't hurt me at all, I was responding to Ruby

[Doc] Ah... just ignore me... I'm still a little drunk.

[Winston] - That is alright

[CP] Deciding to procrastinate more- Hey Doc, how pissed would you be if I held the coronation out in the real world?

[Doc] Gaaah.... yeah if you want several of us not to be able to go. 

[TLOT] Count me out for that Cp.

[CP] Acts like seriously considering it

[Doc] You utter pissant.... you wouldn't. Where would you find a private space big enough for even a tenth of your mobs?!

[CP] - There are places

[gem] could he even take his mobs to the real world?

[Doc] Are you trying to fucking hurry me into building another body for Deerheart?

[CP] - Nope

[Deer] - CP, why are you being mean now?

[Doc] I know Gk would be disappointed too.

[Notch] Whispers to Deerheart - He's just trying to put off his work by picking a fight...

[Deer] Rolls her eyes- CP do your work

[CP] - Don't wanna

[Notch] I thought so.

[Lie] - Come on CP, if you really focus it shouldn't take too long

[TLOT] Yeah, especially after you yelled at Steve for trying to help.

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Sets the sobering flower upright in hir empty glass and drags a sheet of paper near hir. Xe balls it up and flicks it so it rolls gently along the bar and stops near Grinny.

[Grinny] Glares at it from Smile's back-

[Doc] Isn't even looking. - Lie? You should try and make a flower with Flux. Even if it doesn't do anything.

[Lie] With Flux? Hmmm...

[TLOT] Takes out the sprig of catnip he offered to Cp a while back and breaks off a small piece. He sneaks over and puts it down in front of Grinny before sitting back down.

[Grinny] Flat out ignores it-

[Doc] Doodles on a bit of paper, xe's thinking of what to wear hirself since Cp nixed hir dragon idea.

[CP] Still shuffling through papers-

[gem] -is looking over doc's shoulder to see what xe is drawing-

[Stevie] Slumps against the table a bit- I'm full! Can we go build the blanket fort now?

[Lie] Laughs a little- Only if you go get your pants on

[Stevie] - Okay- He runs back for the bathroom

[Notch] Can I help with the fort since all the critters are fed Lie?

[Lie] - I think Stevie would love it if you would

[Flux] Smiles a little-

[Ruby] Yeah, I got shit to do too. Call me when you're ready for the party Sam. Nice meeting ya Winston. - Goes to leave.

[Winston] - Master, perhaps you should send me back...

[CP] - Hm? Oh, alright- Opens a portal

[Doc] Liu? Do you mind staying at my place for a bit? I'd like to keep an eye on Grinny and he and Smile seem inseperable.

[Smile] Perks at hearing his name-

[liu] uh sure.

[Doc] You know you're always welcome to come and hang out with us if you get lonely, don't you?

[TLOT] Hey, Gem, how are your wings? It looks like we got you to rest for a bit anyway, didn't we?

[liu] yea I do.

[gem] I guess you did but they are healing fast.

[Steve] Makes a tiny yawn and stirs awake.

[TLOT] Gives his mate a little kiss on the forehead.

[CP] Stands up, not noticing a few papers that slip out from his pile-

[Notch] Reaches down and hands them back to him- Here you go Cp.

[CP] Grumbles as he takes them back. He's really not looking forwards to arranging this coronation-

[Doc] I have sewing to do anyway...

[Deer] - And I have ideas

[Doc] Gives her a sly look. - I know the kind of ideas you have....

[Deer] - Maybe it's a different kind of idea

[Doc] Ah, darn.

[TLOT] Come on Doc, you're still a bit drunk. No need to be surly.

[Doc] Either way, thank you for the food and alcohol Sam, it was all excellent as usual.

[Sam] Takes a small bow.

[Lie] - Remember, just get us a list of what you'll need and we'll have it ready for you when you get to the other server

[Sam] Already working on it. Thank you Lie. 

[Lie] - You're welcome

[Stevie] Runs out of the bathroom with his pants on once more and clings onto CP's leg- Brother!

[Notch] You're popular today Cp.

[CP] Groans- I don't want to do any of this...

[Notch] I know the feeling, I was never fond of doing the accounts.

[Lie] - Just think of it this way CP, the faster you deal with it, the sooner it will be over

[Notch] chuckles- You sound like someones mom bugging a kid to do their homework Lie.

[Lie] - Sometimes I feel like it

[CP] Just starts walking out with Stevie attached to his leg-

[Shuppet] Was hiding up near the ceiling and floats down to follow him out.

[Doc] Well there's nothing for it. Time to head home. Who's going my way?

[TLOT] Helps Steve up. - Right behind you.

[Flux] - I will

[Deer] - I will obviously love


	159. Candy Dragon and Steves Secret

[Doc] Is anyone too messed up to walk? I can carry if need be.

[liu] -gets up to follow doc to the castle-

[Smile] Tail wagging carries Grinny out-

[Doc] Is just pacing along. It's a lovely day out, after all.

[TLOT] Hey Liu? Check this out. - He opens his inventory and lets out a couple of colorful flitters that orbit then lazily

[liu] butterflies?

[Doc] Sort of. TLOT makes them from bits of flower petals.

[TLOT] Grins

[liu] they are very pretty.

[Steve] Show-off. You're not the only one that can do that you know. - He knocks on his helm and a couple of touchies crawl out of the eye and nostril holes on his skull helm and follow him.

[Lie] - There are a few honesty ones too

[CP] - Little flying fuckers

[TLOT] Thank you Liu. If I make them out of Lie's flowers they can do magick just like the flowers they came from too.

[Lie] - CP be nice

[Doc] You could make a sobering flitter to hang around Gk...

[Steve] Okay, even I think that's not nice.

[Lie] - I'm not even sure how that would work. Sobering flowers have to be eaten to work...

[TLOT] Yeah, don't eat my flitters. Just in general...

[Steve] I pity anyone who would try to eat a touchie.

[Flux] - They are full of their own magic...

[Doc] musing- I wonder how Lj is faring.

[Steve] At Flux- Well... they also can pinch. They'd do some nasty damage the minute you closed your mouth and any other members of the swarm would also attack.

[Flux] - Yes but they are capable of creating

[TLOT] Oh yes. I love their syrup and wine, they're one of my favorite creations.

[CP] - FUCK THAT WINE!

[TLOT] You can't deny it tastes good Cp!

[CP] - FUCK YOU!

[Notch] The syrups good on pancakes too.

[Lie] Just sighs at her husbands actions-

[Shuppet] is close to the back of Cp's head right now and looking quite satisfied.

[Doc] Freezes as there's some odd rocking inside hir inventory, with a gasp they pull the green speckled egg out. 

[TLOT] excited- Is it ready? Yours took forever to hatch!

[Doc] I think so. -The egg is rocking and clicking and xe sits down on the ground and puts the egg in front of hir on the grass.

-A bit of shell falls off and there's no accompanying spurt of fluid.-

[TLOT] This one is dry! We have to help! - He and Steve and Doc begin frantically pulling bits of shell away until the dragon practically explodes out of the egg like a spring snake from a fake peanut can.

[Doc] Whoah! This one is big!

-The dragons body is almost as thick as Doc's arm and several times longer. They coil in the grass and pant, looking around and blinking in confusion.

[Doc] Hey little buddy, welcome to life. Sorry this world isn't as candy- filled as the one you came from. But I'll make up for it.

[liu] it looks like it is made of candy that's to cool.

[CP] Glances back- I think Endrea is in the library if you want to feed it

[Doc] Guess I'm not going home just yet... - turns back down the road.

[CP] Keeps heading for his own home-

[Notch] is a little torn but chooses to go with Cp and Stevie.

[Stevie] - Bye bye little funny dragon!

[liu] i'll follow you doc.

[Doc] Cradles the baby- thank you

[Endrea] Is watching Willow and Oak while Ashe reads-

[Lie] - I'll head home as well Doc, good luck with the new baby

[willow and oak] -are trying to gum on books-

[Endrea] Gently pulls them away from the books- That's enough, you know better

[TLOT and Steve] Opens the double doors for Doc and the others - Endrea? You know that instant bonding thing? I think I get it now.

[Endrea] Tilts her head curiously- What do you mean?

[willow and oak] -go over to tlot-

[Steve] excited - the one from the candy modded seed finally hatched!

[Endrea] - It has? How wonderful

[willow and oak] -are sniffing tlots pants-

-The candy dragon huffs a little in Doc's arms-

[Doc] Shhh little sugar, it's okay. These are our dragon friends.

[Endrea] Leans over to sniff the baby-

[TLOT] Leans down to scratch chins and heads on the little dragons.

[Endrea] - He certainly has a unique smell...

[Doc] I'm kinda not used to strong smells period, but it reminds me of the candies Lj gave me to experiment with.

[Endrea] Opens her mouth to give a bit of void energy-

-The baby dragon spazzes and struggles to get away-

[Doc] Whoah! It's okay! Maybe Xe thinks you're trying to eat hir?

[Steve] void energy smells weird too.

[Endrea] - I don't know...

[liu] the poor thing.

[Doc] They're all a little different. This one came from a very heavily modded seed after all.

[Endrea] - Then theres is a chance that it doesn't feed on void energy

[Doc] I wonder if offering hir candy would be right? Or weird considering they seem to be made out of the stuff already.

[Endrea] - I cannot say

-The baby tries climbing out of Doc's arms again-

[Doc] snuggles the baby dragon- oh no, you stay with me. You can play with... With your... Cousins when you're bigger!

[Endrea] Chuckles a little while Ashe finally looks up from his book-

[Doc] Hey Ashe, wanna see the servers newest member?

[Ashe] - Okay- He carefully puts his book down and walks over

[Doc] The last egg I was walking finally hatched!

[willow and oak] -are trying to climb doc to see the new dragon better but aren't getting higher then hir knees-

[Ashe] Moves closer to investigate-

[Doc] moves so Willow and Oak can see but not reach. - be careful, little sugar here is a newborn.

[Endrea] - Is that going to be it's name?

[Doc] No, just a pet name for the moment. I didn't have anything thought out because I had no idea what they'd look like and I was starting to fear that egg might be a dud

-The baby wants to get closer to the other babies-

[Doc] Okay! Okay! But I'm supervising. You guys play nice. - Xe sits on the floor

[willow and oak] -sniff the new dragon-

-The new baby sniffs back-

[Steve] is just watching Doc and beaming, he turns to Deerheart and whispers- I haven't seen Doc make that face in a very long time

[Deer] - I don't think I've ever seen it

[Steve] I've seen a similar face when they thought you or the server was in danger, right before the rage snapped down like a mask. Understand that while Doc did have children, they were made with a lot already in place. They came into the world nearly teenagers.

[Deer] - I see, so this time they're starting from the beginning...

[Steve] Yes, and everything that was tarnished with pain and loss is suddenly shiny and new again.

[Deer] Giggles a little-

[willow and oak] -nuzzle the new dragon-

-The new dragon squeaks and jumps around a little-

[TLOT] is happily watching the babies play. He meets Steves eyes and the rough miner blushes sweetly.

[Doc] whispers - so glad you're a healthy baby, now I just have to figure out what you need next...

[Endrea] Hears Doc- I think they need at least a name next

[Doc] Deerheart, come socialize a bit. They should know you as well as me.

[Deer] Kneels down amongst the babies-

[TLOT] Notices something- they don't have any wings at all..

[willow and oak]- climb on deer a little-

[Deer] Pets the babies- Hello little ones-

[Doc] I saw... I'll think of something. But for now they'll be riding on me anyway so it's alright.

[willow and oak] -makes happy noise at the pets-

-The baby dragon rolls around, rubbing it's body against the wood floor of the library-

[Endrea] - I know GK will look forwards to babysitting more babies

[TLOT] I may call dibs on part of the babysitting duites.

[Doc] I think... I'll keep this one close to me...

[Endrea] Hums in understanding- If you need any help, let me know

[Doc] Sneaks a hand closer to Deerheart and clasps her fingers lightly. - Perhaps Yuanfen would be right for this one. Something to bring my love and I even closer.

[Deer] - That sounds beautiful

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and tilts it's head as it looks at Doc in interest-

[liu] -pets the candy dragon's head softly-

[Doc] Do you like that little one? My sweet little Yaunfen? Ah...

[Yaunfen] Is surprised and falls over from the pet-

[Doc] Looks at Liu. - I know you're unhappy because of your brother, but are you at least glad I brought you here?

[liu] yea it's nice and peaceful and lots of great people

[Doc] Good. I'm glad. Thanks for watching over Smile especially. I know he likes you. I think it might make it easier for me to get through to Grinny eventually.

[liu] he doesn't seem to like me either

[Endrea] Gathers Willow close and starts cleaning her-

[willow] -squeaks-

[TLOT] He has good reason to mistrust humans.

[Steve] Leans over a bit - what'cha reading Ashe?

[Ashe] - A book about pirates!

[Steve] Reads over his shoulder a bit. - I.. should, really do more reading myself...

[TLOT] Seconded. Mining isn't everything, you know?

[Steve] It's still important!

[Endrea] Flips Willow over-

[Yaunfen] Whines a little and looks at Steve-

[Steve] jokingly- See! They agree with me!

[Yaunfen] Toddles closer to Steve-

[Steve] Aww, you want a hug? - Leans over to pet the little dragon.

[Doc] Is watching very closely. 

[Yaunfen] Starts gumming on the armor-

[Steve] Just stares- Honestly... WHY?

[Ashe] - Oh yeah! The red thing in your boot!

[Steve] Goes very pale - Whaaa.. no! It's nothing!

[TLOT] ...

[Ashe] - But it's really bright...

[Steve] It's just my shoes, they can't possibly see into my boot from that angle!

[Ashe] - But I saw it...

[Steve] Makes a whining noise.

[TLOT] It's okay my lamb, baby dragons just like to gum things.

[Yaunfen] Wraps around Steve's leg as they gum-

[Steve] Meeeeh

[Flux] Having silently followed- I can feel something off about your one foot...

[TLOT] It's nothing....honestly....

[Flux] - But there is something wrong, correct?

[TLOT] Is obviously uncomfortable. - We don't like to....

[Steve] Please don't...

[Deer] Is looking in confusion as she holds Oak-

[Flux] - But perhaps there is a chance I could fix it

[Doc] What is it TLOT... you know you can tell me anything.

[Steve] Please.... I don't think that's a good idea...

[TLOT] Looks down in shame.

[Flux] - What is there to be ashamed of?

[TLOT] small voice- Because it was my fault.

[Deer] - Whatever it is, it can't be so horrible. We know you'd never do anything bad to Steve on purpose

[Steve] It was an accident. I.... 

[TLOT] My lamb- 

[Steve] I'm also glitched.

[Doc] Steve! Why didn't you tell me? 

[Deer] - How badly?

[Steve] I can... walk in lava. It kinda hurts, but I won't die.

[Doc] But you don't have the eyes.

[Ashe] - THAT'S AWESOME!

[TLOT] Is startled-

[Ashe] - Even Mama can't do that!

[Steve] I have a small color error. It's why you guys never see me without my armored boots unless I'm barefoot.

[Ashe] - Is that the red thing?

[Doc] So you didn't want it fixed because it gives you some protection?

[Steve] ...yes.

[Doc] Come on Steve, let me see.

[Ashe] - I wanna see it!

[Endrea] - Ashe that's enough

[TLOT] Only if you want to my lamb.

[Steve] I might as well, we're already in the best protected server in the multiverse. - sits down and pulls on his boot. Under the diamond gleam is one incredibly red shoe. 

[TLOT] No matter how many times I fix it, it always turns red again.

[Flux] Looks at it curiously-

[TLOT] Even replacing it with a different color shoe doesn't work.

[Endrea] - I see no reason to be ashamed of something so minor. It simply makes you an even more unique Steve

[Steve] ....

[TLOT] We're worried about him becoming a target because he's glitched. Apart from being resistant to fire, he doesn't have any special powers like a brine does to defend himself with.

[Endrea] - But as he said earlier, this is the safest place you know, so why fear that here?

[TLOT] Because it's my shame to bear Endrea! I dragged him halfway across our seed on the word of Jeb to look for something that turned out to be a trap and nearly got us both killed. Is that a thing you'd like to have well known?

[Endrea] - It would only have mattered if you had failed to survive

[Steve] Especially now that we know Jeb isn't as divine as he made us believe, he isn't even a nice person.

[TLOT] Thumbs at Doc- I think they're the only reason we did survive! I couldn't seed hop, I didn't even know other seeds existed! Doc pulled us out of there... Hid us away... For that I'm eternally grateful. 

[Doc] Thank you, to both of you. The first friends I ever had.

[Flux] - This glitch of yours Steve, it's full of your mates power. You marked him, and this is how he marked you

[Steve] And that is my shame... He's lucky I didn't bite his hand completely off...

[Endrea] - I don't think you could have

[Steve] I was out of my head with so much pain at the time...

[Doc] I would have made him a new one.

[Endrea] - I repeat, I don't think you could have. Even with your mind filled with pain and rage, you could not have harmed him. I saw the same thing when my brine was fueled by anger and the only thing nearby was his future mate. He hurt her so badly, but never to the point of permanent damage

[TLOT] We actually don't know what the full mental limits are on humans vs brines, we've never actually met another bonded pair of our type. Cp and Lie weren't married until after Lie was made a brine, and Deerheart isn't technically human.

[Flux] - I believe Endrea is right, you two were bonded from the start, even if you didn't realize it. I don't believe he could have caused you more harm

[Steve] I am part of him after all, my hearts came from his chest.

[Endrea] Hums in approval before finishing up with Willow and reaching over to grab Oak for his bath-

[Ashe] - I like your red shoe

[Doc] it's a literal hot foot


	160. Lots of Baby Dragons

[oak] -squeaks and tries to grab on to endrea's snout-

[Endrea] Laughs a little and licks his little one-

[Doc] why does your saliva not hurt them Endrea?

[Endrea] - Because it's more void than liquid

[Doc] Ah.... Would you mind giving me a sample?

[Endrea] Hesitates-

[Flux] - Void energy is dangerous to anyone who isn't from the End, it's very similar to my raw magic

[Doc] I wasn't going to eat it or anything. I just wanted to do a code analysis. I'm trying to think of something similar I can use for my own little one, since they obviously don't like void energy but might still have the water allergy.

[Endrea] - Only if you have a container I can immediately put it into, and even then I'm hesitant...

[Doc] I'm not going to try and save it, - Xe lays down a command block- if you'll just give the top a quick lick it'll capture the makeup and that's all.

[Endrea] Reaches her long neck over and licks the block, there is a slight dark residue left on top and it's radiating cold-

[Doc] Thank you, - Xe cocks hir head as Xe reads the display - I feel like the grooming is as much for bonding as cleaning and it might be psychologically necessary for Yuanfen. So I need to do some research first. I can change my own... Secretions in that form.

[TLOT] Has a evil look - hahaha I think I know what you were doing...

[Deer] Gives TLOT a confused look-

[TLOT] sends Deerheart a thought- vanilla cream cum blowjob anyone?

[Deer] - Oh! That

[Endrea] Continues cleaning Oak as Ashe watches-

[Ashe] - Mama! I wanna clean him too!

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Why don't you see if I missed any spots with Willow first

[Ashe] - Okay- He shifts into his dragon form and pounces on his baby sister, holding her as he begins licking her

[willow] -squeaks and wiggles-

[Ashe] Muffled- Willow! Hold still!

[willow] -manages to grab ashe's face with her legs-

[Ashe] Nuzzles her belly, tickling her-

[willow] -squeak loudly from the tickles and tries to squirm away-

[Ashe] Laughs and ends up playing with Willow instead of cleaning her-

[willow] -jumps on to ashe's back-

[AShe] Spreads his wings a little and twists his neck around to look at his sister-

[willow] -squeaks in ashe's face-

[Ashe] Licks her nose-

[willow] -sneezes-

[Endrea] Is giving Oak a thorough cleaning-

[oak] -is trying to get to willow and ashe to play as well-

[Endrea] - Hush now, bath first

[oak] -settles down for now-

[Endrea] Nuzzles under his wing to clean there-

[oak] -accidently boops endrea noise a few times as he flaps his wing a little-

[Endrea] Snuffs, but continues cleaning-

*Liz bounds in at top speed, chattering excitedly and heading straight for all the dragons. All of them.

[Ashe] Perks up, not sure about the new dragon-

[Yaunfen] Squeaks at Liz-

[Liz] Hi!!!!Hhihihihihi!! *Skids to a halt and looks back as Sky comes in after them

[Liz] Hi! Hi.

[Endrea] - Looks like someone is already speaking

[gem] -comes into the library with aqua in a bucket- guys look I found out how to get aqua around for now.

[Endrea] Gives Oak one last lick before letting him loose-

[Aqua] Peeks head out of bucket-

[oak] -runs over to ashe and jumps on him-

[Sky] All Liz has done is speak, you'd think that it's a feedback loop.

[Liz] Loop! *Approaches Endrea curiously

[Endrea] Nuzzles Liz and offers some void energy to eat-

*Liz bats Endrea lightly before accepting the energy happily

[Ashe] Starts trotting around with his siblings on his back-

[gem] -brings the bucket over to endrea-

[Aqua] Chirps at Endrea, wanting to be fed too-

[Endrea] Has to wait for Liz to finish eating before she can feed Aqua-

[Yaunfen] Coils around Gem's legs-

[gem] daw a cute candy dragon

[Flux] - It hatched right after we left the bar

[gem] damn I missed it.

*Liz finishes eating pretty fast before bounding off toward Ashe

[Sky] Never seen a candy one before.. Looks cool.

[Endrea] Now offers the energy to Aqua who eagerly begins eating it-

[Flux] - It came from a heavily modded seed

[gem] -pets yaunfen with one of her free arms-

[Yaunfen] Finding nothing to gum on returns to Steve to gum his leg again-

[Ashe] Lowers himself so Willow and Oak can play with Liz if they want-

[oak and willow] -try to pounce on liz-

[Liz] !! *Backs up quickly and chirps at them

[willow and oak] -squeaks back-

[Endrea] Settles down as Aqua stops feeding-

[Aqua] Squirts some water towards the others, trying to get their attention-

[Endrea] Blocks the water with her wing, flinching a little as the fluid touches her-

[gem] aqua no water is bad for the other dragons

[Aqua] Curious chirp-

[Liz] Water! Water. *Turns away from Willow and Oak to approach Aqua, tail lashing back and forth

[gem] it would hurt them badly -puts the bucket down near the other dragons so she is a little closer to them so she doesn't have to squirt them to get attention-

[Endrea] - At least until they're full grown

[Aqua] Chirps at the others and splashes around a little-

[willow and oak] -approach aqua and squeak at them-

[Endrea] Watches carefully-

[Aqua] Reaches as far over as they can to boop noses, their own nose still pretty wet-

[Liz] *Scoots close and peaks in the bucket to look at Aqua's full body and the water

[Aqua] Accidentally splashes Liz-

[willow and oak] -run around in pain from the water on their nose-

[Liz] !! *Squeaks and bats Aqua before bouncing back a bit

[Endrea] Quickly gathers the affected babies and cleans off the water to help heal them-

[Liz] No! No! *Proceeds to bat at Endrea while repeating No

[Sky] *Moves forward to check on Liz because of both water, and them squawking no repeatedly

[Endrea] Hums- Hush now, this will make you feel better

[willow and oak] -are making unhappy squeaking-

[Liz] Feel better if you stop! *Wiggles around, trying to get to Sky

[gem] -cleans the spilled water the picks aqua's bucket back up-

[Endrea] Continues, Liz is not the first squiggly baby she's had to deal with-

[Ashe] Reverts back to his human form and approaches Aqua-

[gem] -is trying to keep aqua from squirting anyone else-

[Ashe] - Why isn't he in pain?

[gem] he is a water dragon from a water nether

[Ashe] Frowns- But water hurts...

[Endrea] Finishes tending to Liz and lets her go back to Sky-

[gem] it hurts you but not aqua because they need water

[Ashe] - But... But...- Is getting very confused

[gem] hear I have a better way of understanding it do you know how the candy dragon is made out of candy because the world was heavily moded

[Ashe] Nods-

[Liz] She licked me! *Jumps up and starts climbing Sky up to their shoulders. With all the loose clothing it's surprisingly easy.

[Sky] I know, I saw, Liz.

[Endrea] - If I hadn't you would have ended up in even more pain

[gem] well aqua's world was moded as well except it was moded to more water so the end was filled with water and he was moded to be able to survive there.

[Liz] Was fine! Didn't need licks *Sticks tongue out at Endrea

[Sky] Are you sure about that, pipsqueak? *Pats Liz's head with an amused look

[Ashe] - Mmmm, But how do the other End creatures survive?

[Endrea] Chuckles lightly at Liz's reaction-

[gem] they where also moded to survive there

[Ashe] Sticks his tongue out- That's just icky! Water's icky!

[Endrea] Continues to tend to Willow and Oak-

[willow and oak] -are squeaking as they are tended to-

[Aqua] Ducks under the water and trills, making bubbles-

[Endrea] Finishes with Willow and Oak letting them loose once more-

[willow and oak] -go over to ashe and squeak-

[Ashe] Smiles down at them and crouches to their level-

[willow and oak] -jump on ashe-

[Ashe] Laughs and lightly wrestles with them-

[willow and oak] -wrestle back squeaking-

[Yaunfen] Still gumming Steve's armor-

[Steve] They seem pretty determined to eat my shoes. Do you think gems are edible on thier seed? You said it was all cake and ice cream and candy.

[Flux] - It would be worth an investigation

[Steve] I am so going! I want to see this place!

[Endrea] - Who else would you take?

[Doc] I'm going! To watch over my dragon, of course!

[TLOT] And I'll go, I always keep the mobs off my lambs back when he mines

[gem] I wanted to go introduce aqua to hera since when aqua is to big to be in my pond he will need to move into the ocean

[Endrea] - Perhaps Stevie would enjoy a visit there too?

[Doc] We can do that first, if you want to go. But it needs to be quick, Yaunfen is obviously hungry. It would be good to get Cp so we don't get lost too.

[CP] Tenses in his house as Stevie runs past with a sheet-

[Notch] Is close on his heels with an armload of pillows - wait up Stevie!

[Lie] Is using some of her vines to help support the build-

[Notch] Adds some wool blocks for stability. - Looks good so far!

[Stevie] Is giggling and running around-

[Lie] Goes over to CP and rubs his arm as he grumbles a little-

[Notch] Notices Cp- Doesn't it make you feel even a teeny bit good that your little brother is so happy?

[CP] Huffs a bit, but there is a smidgen of kindness in his eyes as he looks at Stevie-

[Notch] Knows better then to call attention to it, he just gives Cp a little pat on the arm.

[Doc] Calls out over the chat - Hey Cp! I got good news and bad news, which do you want first?

[CP] - How about none of it


	161. The Candy Seed

[Doc] Please? It's important.

[CP] Groans- Fine, what is it?

[Doc] Good news; my egg hatched. They're beautiful, and I'm feeling extra motherly right now. The bad news is, they're hungry and they don't want Endrea's void stuff. We have to go back to their modded seed and I could really use a guide to find it again.

[CP] - I know asshole, I was there when it hatched

[Doc] Sorry! I feel a bit scrambled. And you did walk away rather abruptly.

[CP] - Do you remember the general seed that area was in?

[Doc] Kinda? It really stuck out.

[CP] - Hang on, I'll be there in a sec- He looks at the others there- Doc needs me to go to some frou frou candy seed, I'll be back later...

[Stevie] - Candy! I wanna go!

[Notch] That sounds... relatively safe?

[CP] - I'd rather not...

[Stevie] Whines and hangs onto his brothers leg-

[Notch] He's safe pretty much anywhere as long as he's with you. And you did tell him he couldn't go to the coronation....

[CP] - Are you really trying to guilt me into this?

[Stevie] Whines-

[Notch] Shrugs- You feel guilty?

[CP] A bit too quickly- No!

[Notch] Nods in a slightly mocking way with a sage expression. - Of course not. But it does sound like fun for a little kid.

[Stevie] - Candy! Candy!

[Doc] Is still waiting for a response - Should I come over?

[CP] - Whatever...

[Doc] Motions to those around hir - anybody who's coming, I'm headed to Lie's house now, and going from there. - Xe kisses Deerheart - Sorry my love, duty calls.

[TLOT] Way ahead of you. We'll meet you there - tps away with Steve.

[Deer] - I understand, I'll stay here and help Endrea watch the babies

[Doc] Thank you love. I know how rambunctious they can be. 

[TLOT] Pops in next to Cp and puts Steve down next to him. - Hi Cp.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Steve] Hey! Nice fort!

[Notch] Thanks. It's a team effort.

[Stevie] - Other Steve!

[Steve] Hey Stevie, having fun?

[Stevie] - I wanna go to the candy!

[Steve] Oh! Are you going to mine with me? Doc thinks there's going to be candy gems.

[Stevie] Eyes go wide with wonder- Candy gems!?

[Doc] Tps in and clips against Lie briefly with Yaunfen in hir arms - Sorry Lie!

[Lie] - Oh! That's alright

[CP] - So where was this seed?

[Doc] Around here- shows him a bit of paper with some coordinates and type markers.

[CP] Looks at the paper and creates am opening-

[Stevie] - Yay! Candy!

[Doc] Off we go. - Xe pets Yaunfen's trailing whiskers and steps through the opening. 

[TLOT] Steps up behind Cp and grabs him gently by the waist and walks him bodily through the opening before setting him back down again. 

[Steve] Follows giggling. 

[Stevie] Is in complete awe of the sight before him-

[Doc] Ah, what do you guys think? It's kinda silly but everything I sampled last time was tasty.

[Stevie] - COOL!

[Lie] Pokes head through- CP, don't forget to close the portal

[TLOT] Pulls a bright pink block off a tree and samples it before holding it out to Lie. - It's cherry sugar clouds!

[Lie] Takes it and samples it- Mm, good!

[CP] Grumbles but does once Lie is out of the way

[Steve] Can't wait to see what's under all this! - Pulls out a pick. - Are you going to help Stevie?

[Stevie] - Yeah!- He pulls out his wooden pick

[Doc] I think I need to go the end at least briefly to see what's around, will you guys be okay for a little bit?

[TLOT] I'll protect them.

[CP] - Do whatever

[Doc] Stands in front of Cp - Okay, ready when you are.

[CP] - What? You can't get there on your own?

[Doc] No. I mean I can build an end frame but they don't always work without a fortress around them, and you can just go there.

[CP] Groans but snags Doc and teleports to the End-

\- The End seems to be a much larger island then it was last time, and the blocks are stacked up high in bulging hills. The Endermen seem to be made of cookies and roam about on the humps aimlessly.

[CP] - Well that's different...

[Yaunfen] Squirms and slides down Doc's front-

[Doc] Hey! Stay close okay?

[Yaunfen] Takes a giant bite of cake-

[Doc] Well.... I guess that's what they needed. This place is wild. - Xe rips off a bit of cake and takes a bit hirself- can't blame them though. It is good. You should try a bite.

[CP] - No

[Doc] Spoilsport. Well at least help me shovel up a few stacks of this.

[CP] - No

[Doc] Sighs, - you're such a pill! - Xe starts ripping up the cake blocks and throwing some of them into Cp's inventory as well

[CP] - You fucker

[Steve] Is burrowing into the ground eagrly - Oh man, I feel spoiled. Getting chocolate dust everywhere is much tastier then the usual rock and dirt!

[TLOT] Is picking lollipop flowers and putting them away.

[Stevie] Is no longer focused on digging because he's so hyped up on sugar and caffeine now-

[Steve] Come on Stevie! Let's find those gems! 

[TLOT] Follows behind them as Steve makes a staircase down.

[Stevie] Laughs and just runs around-

[Steve] Hit's a what should be a coal vein and there's a strong smell of licorice in the air.

[Stevie] Crinkles his nose- Ewww, I don't like that smell...

[TLOT] Takes an experimental lick- It's more of an adult candy I think. Less sweet.

[Stevie] - It smells bad...

[TLOT] Starts harvesting it with just his fists - Too each their own Stevie.

[Steve] I found something! It's pink and glowy!

[TLOT] Probably the local redstone.

[Stevie] Scoots closer to look at it-

[TLOT] Tastes it as well - Shit.... that is pure sugar with just the tiniest hint of flavoring.

[Stevie] - Sugar!

[Steve] Starts breaking it away and pink blobs and sweet pink dust goes everywhere.

[Stevie] Snags one and gobbles it down-

[TLOT] Suddenly yanks him back and grabs Steve as well. He Tps back up the steps a bit.

[Steve] WHOAH!

[Stevie] - What was that for?

[TLOT] Points to a glow at the bottom of the shaft. - Lava.

[Stevie] - Looks yummy!

[TLOT] I think it's way too hot to eat. Let me make a path. Cp will kill me if you get hurt. - Heads down to fill it in.

[Steve] He's right. Even if we keep the shaft too narrow for monsters, we still have to be careful.

[Stevie] - Why would brother kill you?

[TLOT] Looks back up the hallway - Because he loves you! Duh.

[Stevie] Is still looking at the lava curiously-

[TLOT] finishes cleaning up the lava, what should be obsidian also smells like licorice- Ah that's nice, I'd say you two should cut into the wall where you are to get above the level of the pool. 

[Steve] Yeah, lava pools are good places to find gems. Just stay behind me until I open the chamber where the pool is.

[Steve] Starts burrowing into the wall next to him

[Stevie] - Okay...- He stands back and watches Steve mine, but he's still curious about the lava

[Steve] breaks into a large open space and the heat of the lava is like a furnace on their faces, he blinks in the sudden light as a creeper trundles a bit too close and begins to flash. 

[TLOT] Hears the noise and shoves them back into the stairwell as the creeper explodes.

[Stevie] Scrapes his elbow and whimpers a little from falling down-

[TLOT] Is covered in bits of green gumdrop and looking rather annoyed. - Ow....

[Steve] Geeze. I'm sorry. I didn't hear it in time, are you hurt? Either of you?

[Stevie] - My elbow stings

[TLOT] Darts deeper into the cave and there's a rather crunchy sound as he punches a skeleton into a pile of powdered sugar and picks up the candy-striped bow.

[Steve] Here, I've got some of Doc's slime stuff. - pulls out a little bowl and dabs it on Stevies elbow.

[Stevie] - Thank you

[TLOT] Hey guys! I found gold! Or the local equivalent.

[Stevie] - What candy is it!?

[Steve] Is it safe? 

[TLOT] Needs more torches, but it's quiet for now.

[TLOT] Smells like toffee to me.

[Stevie] Scooches past Steve to run after TLOT-

[Steve] No running!

[Stevie] Keeps running-

[TLOT] Is by the wall and catches Stevie as he goes by. - It's right here- points it out. - You can chip it out if you want, just remember to give me some so I can make more. - offers a small iron pick. 

[Stevie] Takes it and starts swinging with little determined grunts-

[Steve] Is putting torches on the walls and looks up - Oh baby.... I see exactly what we need.

[TLOT] Nice form Stevie -

[Stevie] Breaks the toffee out and looks back at TLOT with a giant grin- I did it!

[Steve] Is laying blocks in the lava pool to make a path to a single diamond block poking out of the ceiling.

[TLOT] Good job! - He takes a small chunk of it. - That's enough to make more. You can have the rest if you want. But maybe you should keep a bit to share with Lie when you get home.

[Stevie] - Okay!- He looks over at Steve- How is other Steve going to get the block?

[Steve] Reaches up just as TLOT turns to him- 

[TLOT] STEVE. 

[Steve] Hmm?

[TLOT] What's rule two? 

[Steve] Hehe, yeah... sorry.

[Stevie] Wanders closer-

[TLOT] Holds his shoulder. - He's got this Stevie, just stay with me.

[Steve] Makes a pad of cakey blocks around his workspace and chips upward from an angle. After a moment the block gives and bright blue rock candy gems spill onto the bit of floor. - Jackpot!

[Stevie] - Yay!- He jumps around a bit

[Steve] gathers them up and walks gingerly down the narrow path back to where the others are standing. - Should we take a bucket of this stuff with us?

[Stevie] - I wanna get it!

[TLOT] Eh, why not? Do you have one?

[Steve] Maybe? - digs around.

[TLOT] I can make one, give me a minute. - spawns a bucket - dammit... wrong number, that's the milk bucket.

[Steve] What's in it?

[Stevie] - Milk!

[TLOT] I'm not sure it's normal milk - sets the bucket down - it smells like Doc's vanilla vine that Lie's been tending.

[Stevie] - Can I drink it?

[TLOT] I guess? It's still a food item. Help yourself.

[Stevie] Picks it up and starts drinking, not realizing just how thirsty he was-

[Steve] is looking at the candy gems in the light from the lava. - I wonder...

[TLOT] you know... if you made armor from that it would look nearly the same as the diamond armor. That looks edible to me and it would be an excellent reason not only for Yaunfen to try and eat your armor but for an enderdragon here to attack an armored Steve.

[Steve] Licks one of the gems. - Honestly... I'd understand that. It tastes sweet and fruity.

[Stevie] Finishes and has a milk stache- Yummy!

[TLOT] Can I have the bucket Stevie?

[Stevie] - I wanna get the lava!

[TLOT] I don't think that's a good idea... why are you so interested in it anyway? It's too hot to eat and you said the cooled form smelled yucky.

[Stevie] Scuffs his shoe- Because it looks cool...

[Steve] it's also super dangerous.

[Stevie] Makes unsure noises-

[TLOT] Tell you what. I'll hold you and you can click on it. Is that fair?

[Stevie] - Okay!

[TLOT] Hands Stevie the bucket and holds him from behind two blocks from the edge. - do like this and it will be full, okay?

[Stevie] Leans as far forwards as he can and fills the bucket-

[TLOT] Good job! It smells like hot strawberries doesn't it?

[Stevie] - I wonder what it tastes like

[TLOT] Well I told you; you can't eat it hot, it would hurt your mouth terribly, and cold it tastes like licorice.

[Steve] That's an interesting question, could you eat it that hot if you took a fire resistance potion? Or does it just protect your outsides?

[Stevie] - Hmmmm- Is considering sticking his finger in

[TLOT] I don't know... I've actually swallowed regular lava before accidently. Same way you might get a gulp of water because you slipped in the bath.

[Steve] This is nothing I want to test with Stevie....

[TLOT] Agreed- catches Stevies thought - Don't do it...

[Stevie] - Do what?

[TLOT] I can read your thoughts, remember? Keep your fingers out of it.

[Stevie] - Awwwwww...

[TLOT] Maybe I can cool it off a bit? - puts his own hand in and pulls a bit of it out like taffy, it's pinky red and softly glowing. - Man that's sticky.

[Stevie] Goes to poke it-

[TLOT] Narrowly avoids Stevies fingers - not yet! You'll burn your hand!

[TLOT] Passes it back and forth in his hands as it slowly cools.

[Steve] I've got some resistance, let me see. - Hovers his hand over the glob. - You're at the 'really hot' food stage

[Stevie] - I can eat that- Reaches forwards and grabs it. There's a half second of shock before he start crying

[TLOT] Stevie! I told you to wait!

[Steve] Shit!

[CP] Shudders and tenses-

[TLOT] That's a nasty burn...

[Steve] Too much for the cold paste?

[TLOT] Yeah... he needs something a bit more.

[Stevie] - I want brother!- Still crying

[TLOT] Shh, I'll make the hurt go away. - He pulls out his scythe and uses it to make a cut on his palm before taking Stevies hands in his own.

[Stevie] Still crying-

[TLOT] Presses his bloody hand against Stevies injuries.

[Steve] Gives Stevie a hug from the side.

[Stevie] Whimpers- I want brother...- Doesn't notice that his wound is healing

[TLOT] There there, you know Cp is with Doc, they'll be back soon. Look you're all better too.

[Stevie] Sniffles and wipes his eyes- Brother...

[TLOT] Aww, you're such a sweet kid. Don't worry. - He takes a bit of cloth out of his inventory and mops at Stevies tears.

[Stevie] In a small voice- Can we go now?

{TLOT] Yeah, we got a bit of everything. Lets go back up in the sun.

[Steve] I'll go ahead and make sure it's daytime.

[CP] - Oi! Are we done here?- He's getting antsy

[Steve] Peeks his head above the hole, the sun is just rising and it's pretty quiet apart from a pig that seems to be made of marzipan. He spots and Enderman and ducks down quickly as the cookie textured creature turns his way. - There's an enderman - he urgently whispers down, - but it is light out.

[TLOT] I'll take care of it - scoots past Steve and goes up. There's a cacohany of breaking cookie noises as he gives the enderman a wicked slice with his scythe.

[TLOT] Hey, there's a cow up here. 

[Steve] Don't kill it! I'm thirsty.

[TLOT] Fashions a lead and ropes the cow. - I got it.

[Stevie] Wipes the blood on his hands onto his clothes- I want some too!

[Steve] Aw Stevie, you made your clothes all messy.

[TLOT] Drinks from the bucket and refills it before passing it to Steve. His hubby repeats the action and offers the newly full bucket to Stevie.

[Steve] That does taste like vanilla.... What a weird seed

[Stevie[ Happily drinks the milk

[Stevie] - Whens brother gonna be here?

[TLOT] I don't know, I'm not sure if I can contact them while they're in the end. We might just have to wait. You two settle down and I'll try and get their attention. - sits down with his legs crossed and focuses his mind on Cp since he's the more mentally receptive of the two - hey Cp? Did you two get what you needed? We found the gems if you're ready to go.

[CP] - I don't know about Doc, but I'm ready

[Doc] Hey Cp! I found some chorus fruit! Man, it smells weird. [Its grape flavored and chewy]

[CP] - Joy, can we go now?

[Doc] Don't you have any of the thrill of exploration left in your pixels Cp?

[CP] - I just have a feeling...

[Doc] oh okay, I'm not gonna argue with your spidey senses- Xe gathers up Yaunfen and walks back over to him.

[Steve] Has found a chicken and is gathering eggs

[CP] Snags Doc's coat and teleports them back to the overworld-

[TLOT] Holding the cows lead - how was it?

[CP] - Why is Stevie covered in blood?!

[Yaunfen] Yawns sleepily-

[TLOT] It's okay, it's mine

[CP] - Still! Why!?

[Stevie] - Brother!- He runs over to CP

[TLOT] He tried to eat lava actually, I was cooling it in my hands and he snatched at it

[CP] Groans as he picks Stevie up- Stevie why would you do that?

[Stevie] Shrugs- I wanted to taste it

[Steve] cracks open the chocolate egg and he and Doc examine the contents

[TLOT] he'd already had a bite of just about everything else we found

[CP] - Yeah he's staying with Notch tonight...


	162. Hyrule the water baby

[TLOT] Poor Notch... He won't be getting any sleep at all

[CP] - Exactly, where as I'm trying to coax Lie into sleeping again

[TLOT] Poor Lie, she's still having those nightmares?

[CP] - Don't know, she hasn't fallen asleep yet

[Doc] at Steve- you found the gems? 

[Steve] Yeah! Here, My love has some of them as well. Here's the diamonds - holds out the blue rock candy- 

[Doc] makes a click copy and offers the gem to the little dragon

[Yaunfen] Sniffs and starts to happily gum on it-

[TLOT] Well... She is a brine, she doesn't have to sleep if she really doesn't want too

[CP] - I recall you telling me how well that worked last time...

[Doc] I think we hit the jackpot in more ways then one, was that what you wanted little one?

[Yaunfen] Happy squeaks-

[TLOT] flustered- well it's hard on your psyche if you don't let your main-frame rest, but it can be done!

[CP] Sighs- Come on, let's get going

[CP] Opens a portal to the digital realm and steps through, once everyone is through he closes the portal and turns to Doc- Okay, find the server

[Doc] is just floating in the nothing and holding Yaunfen- ummm I think... - they're looking for something that feels like hir lover- that way!...?

\- the vanilla cow seems distressed and Steve puts Stevie on its back

[TLOT] I can feel it too Doc... Go that way

[CP] - Consider this training for going out into the real world, because getting back is just as important

[Doc] Oh.... - Is casting about and starts going in a slightly different direction. - I do feel something familiar close by.... over this way...

[CP] Is fighting down his snickers-

[TLOT] Uh.. Doc I'm not sure that's our server.

[CP] Motions for TLOT to shut up-

[Doc] I think you're right, but it is one I know. - reaches out with hir free hand to touch the faint square.

[Doc] Walks forward and emerges into Cp's office. - Ah fuck.

[CP] Bursts out laughing-

[TLOT] Not nice Cp. They did find someplace we've been before, it wasn't a random seed.

[CP] - Oh but it is funny, and hey, at least they didn't find a way out to real world first

[Doc] Looks around for a moment and gets a naughty idea. Xe takes out one of the lollipop flowers and gives it a big lick before sticking it to the seat of Cp's desk chair and pushing it back under the desk.

[CP] - Come on Doc, I'm sure your mate is eager for you to get home

[Doc] Comes back out - Dammit.... Okay, I'm trying... - starts headed off in a different direction. 

[TLOT] Just relax and feel around.

[Doc] This is odd... - Xe puts out a hand and touches a different pane. - it feels like... BEN actually...

[CP] - That's because that is Majora's Mask

[Doc] Ech... I don't have good memories associated with that game... Still feels a bit like his energy though.

[CP] - Probably not his copy

[Doc] Makes a suddenly brighter face and points a ways away. - I know there's at least one Pokemon game that direction, I don't know which one though.

[CP] - No

[Doc] I wasn't suggesting we go. Though I'm sure Stevie and your Honedge would enjoy it. - Is moving along at a walking pace. 

[Stevie] Is lightly kicking the cow he's on-

[Steve] Be gentle Stevie, I think this cow is a bit freaked out being out here.

[Stevie] - Okay

[Doc] Actually there's a place here you don't know about, I bet. - Trots a bit to one side. - This one is where our friends Richtofen and Takeo came from. I can hear the zombies screaming from here. - It's also a good place for... aquiring unusual equiptment for experiments....

[CP] Growls a little-

[TLOT] That's a shooter isn't it.... Let's not...

[Doc] I wouldn't. The cow would get infected and it would be far too dangerous for Steve and Stevie.

[Stevie] - No zombies, zombies are bad and they bang on doors really loudly...

[Steve] playful- They're also stinky and bad tempered.

[Stevie] - Uh-huh!

[CP] Flicks a hand which forces a stray bit of coding farther away-

[Doc] Gets a devious look and sticks a hand into a rather dusty pane. Xe pulls hir hand back out with a large green leaf and tosses it at Cp. - Hey Cp, think fast!

[CP] Swats it away-

-As he touches it there's a VOOFP noise and suddenly Cp has a pair of raccoon ears on his head and a racoon tail on his rear. 

[TLOT] Nearly chokes with laughter

[CP] -Doooooooooc....

[Stevie] Giggles as well-

[Doc] If you wag it you'll fly faster and I bet Stevie will laugh in a very sweetly endearing and childlike way at his funny big brother.

[CP] - How about I ram my sword up your ass instead!

[Doc] Yikes! Okay! I'm going! - Scoots out of reach and starts sniffing around for the feel of the server before heading off in a determined way.

{Stevie] - Let's go moo moo

[Doc] Ohhh. Cp... we should come back to this one just you and me later....

[CP] - What asinine thing are you talking about now?

[Doc] It's Vice City. I could go for some crazy driving, and I think you'd enjoy the flamethrower.

[CP] - I don't need a tool for that

[Doc] Then the plethora of targets would be to your liking at least.

[CP] - Whatever

[TLOT] Puts his ear near a pane. - I hear roaring...

[CP] - That's a Jurassic Park game

[Steve] Swallows - No.. dinosaurs please...

[Doc] Don't worry, I want to go home too.

[CP] - If you can find it

[TLOT] I really don't think we should be out here longer then nessesary. NOTCHs can seed hop too you know.

[CP] - Yeah yeah

[Doc] If holding Yaunfen close with one hand and touching pane after pane with the other. - Good gods there are so many Minecraft seeds...

[CP] - Yup, oh hey, that's one of the ones I used to be on

[TLOT] does that mean your NOTCH wrecked it already?

[CP] - Nope, I did

[Doc] Has caught a scent now and is starting to run.

[CP] - I don't feel like running

[TLOT] Then walk. - Hurries after Doc pulling the cow along with Steve beside him.

[CP] Decides to float along instead, setting the tail and ears on fire to destroy them-

[Doc] Is inputing a complex passcode onto a pane that's much shinier then the ones around it. - I found it!

[CP] - Found what?

[Doc] Opens the wall to show the savannah and an afternoon sky- Home.

\- There's a bit of bellowing as the mammoths react to the humans and brines and shuffle farther away.

[Stevie] - What are those!

[TLOT] Leads them inside after Doc - They're mammoths Stevie. Lie took a liking to some on an outing with Doc. 

[Doc] I couldn't resist rescuing a few. They're so fuzzy and majestic.

[Stevie] - Look brother! Home!

[CP] - Yeah yeah

[Doc] I wonder how Aven and BEN are faring? We're near their house.

[aven] -is siting outside with hyrule in her arms-

[CP] - I don't know or care right now

[TLOT] Leads the cow towards Gem's house since they can see it from where they are anyway.

[CP] Groans and follows to keep an eye on Stevie-

[Steve] Runs up ahead of the others - Hey Aven!

[aven] oh hello.

[Steve] Awww, how are you holding up Aven?

[TLOT] I smell something stinky...

[aven] I was going to have gem give hyrule a bath when she got back while I distracted ben because he is over protective.

[Doc] Walks up as well - Hey Aven. Ah, that sounds like a good idea. Look what I have, you're not the only one with a little babe to tend now. Meet Yuanfen.

[Yuanfen] Still gumming on the candy diamond-

[aven] is it made of candy while eating candy?

[Doc] They just look like candy as camoflage I think. But yes, Yaunfen likes candy. Their whole home seed is candy and cake and ice cream. It's heavily modded. The cow came from there too.

[TLOT] The milk is vanilla flavored, want some?

[aven] yes that sounds good.

[Steve] Pulls out the bucket again and fills it for her before passing it.

[TLOT] Um Aven... I could wash Hyrule again if you want, it smells like he needs it.

[Stevie] - What's the tiny thing?

[aven] -takes the bucket in one hand while holding hyrule- I will have to distract ben but sure it would be helpful.

[TLOT] It's a baby Stevie. A tiny person.

[Doc] Where is BEN anyway?

[Stevie] - How did it get here?

[Steve] Aven made him. With some help from BEN.

[aven] he should be inside -takes a sip of the milk- oh this is good.

[Stevie] - So a boy and a girl can make a baby?

[Steve] Yep. That's not the only way you can do it, but I think it's the simpliest.

[Stevie] - So brother could make one with miss Lie?

[TLOT] Takes out some of the lollipop flowers- Looks at this haul Aven, you should have seen it. It was crazy pastel everywhere.

[aven] that seem like a lot of candy.

[Steve] Well... no because Lie gave up one of the parts she needed cause she's not ready to be a mom just yet. But she could if she changed her mind.

[TLOT] Oh yes. Toffee for gold, rock candy diamonds and sticky strawberry lava.

[Stevie] - But I want a little brother so I can play the big brother!

[Steve] Aww. What about Ashe? You're older then he is.

[Stevie] - But he's already bigger than me sometimes

[Steve] Bigger doesn't matter, you're still older. Besides. He could use someone strong to help him out.

[Stevie] - But his momma is really strong!

[Steve] Yeah but she's not a kid and she has to look after Willow and Oak too. It would be a big help.

[Stevie] - Okay

[aven] gem would have a field day with that candy she has a huge sweet tooth

[TLOT] I didn't know that! Hang on, I'll copy some of this and give it to you.

[Doc] Just not the endstone sponge cake. It seems to expand if you leave it anywhere.

[CP] - Stevie, do you wanna head home? You still have that... Blanket, fort to work on...

[Stevie] - I wanna keep riding the cow!

[TLOT] Gives Aven a big handful of candies and cake blocks - Here you go. And you should let me take care of Hyrule. Is it better to tell BEN or just be quick about it?

[aven] then lets head inside the main area there is a caldron in the bathroom there.

[Steve] I'll stay out here and watch Stevie and.. Moo Moo?

[Doc] Do you need help TLOT? 

[TLOT] Only if BEN attacks me. 

[Doc] I'm coming with you.

[BEN] Has barricaded the bathroom door and hung a sign- NO BATHING THE BABY IN WATER!

[aven] -starts to head inside-

[TLOT] Hmm... should we go in the kitchen instead?

[aven] yep.

[BEN] Is in the kitchen eating-

[Doc] Offers Yaunfen hir shoulders - could you crawl up and lay down?

[aven] -hands tlot hyrule-

[Yuanfen] Scrambles up, digging hir claws in a bit-

[Doc] Winces a bit, but hir coat mostly protects hir from the dragons thick claws. - What do you need TLOT?

[BEN] Glares at TLOT- Why do you have Hyrule?

[aven] -goes over to ben- because you need to chill

[TLOT] You know why BEN, he's stinky. I just came over to visit, but it looks like you needed help anyway. -turns to Doc- Just a diaper and some bone meal. 

[BEN] Is immediately between TLOT and the water source- Don't you dare

[aven] -trying is dragging ben away upstairs-

[BEN] - NO! MY SON WILL NOT DROWN!

[TLOT] Come on BEN, I didn't hurt him last time, what makes you think this would be different?

[aven] I will get one of gem's guardian to carry you upstairs he won't drown I promise.

[Doc] BEN, it does make my hearts happy to see how much you care about him.

[BEN] Is snarling at TLOT-

[TLOT] I'll make it quick. Trust me. - He switches the baby to one hand and puts some water in the cauldron sink before turning up his glitch around his fingers to make it a bit warm. 

[aven] -yells- hey vin can you help me carry ben upstairs?

[vin] -comes downstairs and because he is very tall picks up ben-

[BEN] Struggles desperately to get out of Vin's grasp-

[vin] -is strong and carries him upstairs-

[Doc] Sets out some cloth for a diaper and a bone meal blob. 

[TLOT] Lays the baby in the bit of water and starts washing him gently.

[BEN] - HYRULE! DON'T DROWN!

[Doc] Oh hush, you'll make him cry yelling like that.

[hyrule] -starts babbling and bouncing once he sees the water-

[CP] Is snickering at BEN-

[TLOT] Is making silly noises at the baby and playing with his teeny fingers and toes.

[hyrule] -is giggling trying to grab tlots fingers-

[TLOT] makes tiny splashes with his fingers for Hyrule.

[hyrule] -splashes along with tlot-

[BEN] Can be heard yelling upstairs-

[TLOT] Gives the baby a through washing and reaches for the towel Doc is holding to pat him off. - Man you really like a good bath. Somehow two hydrophobics equaled one hydrophilliac.

[Doc] Yeah, he's gonna have an interesting childhood.

[aven] yeah ben is going to be going insane over it and gem will probably teach him to swim.

[BEN] - HYRULE!

[aven] ben chill he is fine.

[BEN] - HE GOT WET!

[aven] wet doesn't equal drown ben.

[BEN] - YES IT DOES!

[aven] unless hyrule breaths though his skin he isn't going to drown by being wet.

[TLOT] Powders Hyrule's butt and ties a clean diaper around him. - There we go! All clean and not even a teeny bit drowned.

[Doc] Unless BEN considers that his last name...

[BEN] - THERE IS SUCH A THING AS DRY DROWNING!

[Doc] Oh is that when your lungs fill with fluid and you choke?

[aven] -is facepalming-

[BEN] - USUALLY AFTER A NEAR DROWNING!

[Doc] Shush, he's fine. Look he's smiling. Ready for his proud parents to coo over him some more

[hyrule] -is giggling-

[BEN] Get's free of Vin and darts downstairs again-

[snake] -kazoo's loudly at ben as he almost stepped on him-

[TLOT] Is holding Hyrule gently

[BEN] - Hyrule!

[Doc] Is scratching Yaunfen's chin lightly.

[TLOT] Here you go- Holds the baby out for BEN to take.

[BEN] Takes Hyrule and floats up by the ceiling holding him protectively-

[Doc] Looks up - So apart from the conniption fit, how are you doing BEN?

[BEN] - Okay I guess...

[TLOT] Losing sleep? I hear babies cry a lot.

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] Freezes-

[aven] well it looks like hyrule's first word is water

[Doc] First word! Awww!

[BEN] - noooooooooooooooo

[TLOT] I guess he really does like getting a bath.

[hyrule] wa-er wa-er

[BEN] - No, how about lightning?- Brings a little of his green electricity into his hand

[Doc] Too many syllables for a first word.

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] Groans-

[BEN] - Aven! Our child is defective!

[aven] hyrule is fine the only reason he isn't scared is because he never drowned and I would like to keep it that way.

[BEN] - Are you sure we can't trade him in for another?

[aven] -face palms- that's not how that works

[BEN] - Are we sure?

[aven] one hundred percent

[BEN] Whines-

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - No, lightning

[hyrule] wa-er wa-er

[BEN] - Light-ning

[aven] I don't think he is going to say lightning

[BEN] - Shut up

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - No, light-ning

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - Light-ning

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - Light-ning

[hyrule] wa-er wa-er wa-er

['BEN] Groans- I will find a way to remove that word from your vocabulary

[aven] ben let him say it

[BEN] - No way, water is evil and dangerous and why aren't you on my side? You were killed by it too!

[aven] only my ben half drowned

[BEN] - That's not the point!

[aven] the point is our kid doesn't have hydrophobia like us.

[BEN] - HOW CAN HE NOT HAVE IT!?

[aven] because where you born with hydrophobia I know I wasn't

[BEN] Grumbles a little-

[aven] he was just not born with any fear of water

[BEN] Turns his attention back to Hyrule- Say light-ning

[hyrule] wa-er

[aven] try some thing easyer like mommy or daddy

[BEN] - ANYTHING, but- grimaces- water...

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - No

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - NO! Light-ning

[hyrule] -starts crying because ben yelled-

[BEN] - Shit! Aven!

[aven] give hyrule to me

[BEN] Hands Hyrule over before pulling out his ocarina and begins softly playing Zelda's lullabye-

[aven] -starts rocking hyrule in her arms-

[hyrule] -slowly calming down now-

[BEN] Keeps playing-

[hyrule] -falls asleep in aven's arms-

[BEN] Lets the music dwindle away before lowering the instrument-

[aven] -quietly- I think it's time to put hyrule in his crib

[BEN] - Just no more water

[aven] hyrule is already clean

[BEN] - No more water ever...

[aven] if hyrule likes water then sooner or later he is going to want to swim

[BEN] - NOOOOOO!

[aven] shush you will wake hyrule.

[BEN] Whimpers-

[aven] there will be water in hyrule's future but not drowning

[BEN] Growls- No water, ever!

[aven] -is already starting to bring hyrule upstairs- it's not just your decision

[BEN] - Watch me!

[aven] -is already halfway across the hallway upstairs-

[BEN] Grumbles-

[snake] -he is on the edge of the stairs- hyrule needs baths ben.

[BEN] - No he doesn't... Neither do I...

[snake] you both do -kazoos at him-

[BEN] - Bath's are over-rated!

[snake] even aven knows when to keep her self clean.

[BEN] Growls-

[snake] -kazoos at ben because he growled-


	163. BENs tantrum

[TLOT] BEN... he needs to be clean or he'll get sick. You can get away with that, he can't. I know it's upsetting, but he's safe here. You should know that by now.

[BEN] - He does not need to get wet!

[Doc] Well I don't think you want to use lava like we do with you. It's too scary for a baby and we don't want him to grow up thinking that won't hurt him.

[BEN] - But water hurts too!

[TLOT] It does not hurt you. Now you're just making things up!

[snake] only if nobody is careful will someone drown

[BEN] His memories are loud, he remembers the dock breaking under his feet and him falling into the lake, the pain of drowning as his lungs fill with icy liquid-

[TLOT] Feels his thoughts - I know you're afraid and you want to watch for him... but that was out there. Things are different here. You've hit respawn before, it will catch anyone who falls.

[snake] and gem is going to teach him to swim so he won't drown

[BEN] - I've hit respawn before that as well, I simply go back to a previous save. But I refuse to let Hyrule drown!

[Doc] He's not gonna drown BEN, heck, he might even help you get over your fear too.

[BEN] Growls loudly-

[Doc] Maybe that's what you need. Some swimming lessons, just you and me or TLOT.

[BEN] - FUCK NO!

[TLOT] I'd be happy to help.

[BEN] - I know how to swim asshole!

[TLOT] Oh, I thought you didn't know how. So what are you actually afraid will happen to you? You'd have to really let yourself sink to drown and even then you'd be okay. 

[BEN] - I DON'T LIKE WATER!

[TLOT] You're stinky anyway BEN, you should come swimming with us.

[BEN] Darts upwards and clings to the ceiling- NO!

[snake] another lava bath?

[TLOT] Nah, the real deal, he should come hang out at the beach with us.

[BEN] - LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS PLAN!

[TLOT] Oh come on, - reaches up to tickle BEN's ribs.

[BEN] Presses himself as close to the ceiling as possible- STOP THAT!

[TLOT] tickle tickle!

[snake] -quietly to himself but loud enough for the others to hear- you should be happy you can have lava baths aven didn't have that choice when she was alive but she still took showers every day.

[BEN] Shrieks and falls- Aven make them stop!

[aven] -is in the tree house and can't hear ben-

[TLOT] Gives BEN a playful poke in the belly

[BEN] Tries to run away-

[TLOT] Just grabs BEN around the waist and picks him up -

[BEN] Struggles as hard as he can- AVEN!

[aven] -hears ben barely and starts to head back to the kitchen-

[TLOT] Come on BEN come hang out with us - Starts walking outside with him

[BEN] Grabs the door frame with a death grip- NO!

[aven] -comes down stair- what's going on?

[Doc] Gives him another tickle so he'll let go. Him and TLOT are blocking the main doorway anyway

[BEN] - They're making me go to water!

[aven] ok maybe that's not a good idea.

[TLOT] We'll bring him back in one piece.

[BEN] - Aven! A little help here!?

[TLOT] Pushes BEN harder to get him out the door

[aven] I don't think I am strong enough to get you out of tlots grasp

[BEN] Whines-

[TLOT] Come on Aven, you know we won't hurt him.

[Doc] You're welcome to come too you know.

[aven] I know but water.

[BEN] - Don't let them drown me!

[Doc] We're gonna visit the other baby dragons first too.

[aven] well ben will freak out if I put the guardians in charge of the baby

[BEN] - DON'T YOU DARE!

[Doc] Bring Hyrule, it's okay. Then BEN will know he's safe

[eddy and Edward] -comes running down the stairs giggling-

[aven] he is sleeping I don't want him to be woken up.

[Doc] Aww damn. I hate to leave you out Aven.

[BEN] - Save me!

[TLOT] Shoves BEN outside with a terrible scrabbling of nails on wood.

[BEN] - Nooooooooooooo!

[Steve] Uhhh, why is BEN screaming?

[CP] Is snickering-

[TLOT] It's just a thing he does.

[Steve] Hey wait, he likes milk doesn't he? Hey BEN, try this. - Offers him a bucket of the vanilla milk.

[BEN] - I don't care! Just let me go back inside!

[Steve] Okay...

[Stevie] - Why is he loud?

[Doc] He likes to complain.

[Stevie] - Oh, okay- Starts sliding off one side of the cow without realizing it

[Steve] Pushes Stevie back up straight - be careful, you'll fall

[TLOT] Is just walking along with BEN held in front of him.

[BEN] Is doing everything he can to resist-

[TLOT] Man you are loud...

[CP] Finding himself in a slightly generous mood gives Hera a mental call to let her know something hilarious is about to happen-

[Herabrine] Perks up as she's helping LJ move some lumber - Hey chuckles, it sounds like we're about to miss some fun. Think we can take a break?

[LJ] - Sure, I'm always up for some fun

[Herabrine] Let's go!

[TLOT] Is headed for the librairy and uses BEN to push the doors open

[Doc] Is following behind him with Steve and the cow.

[Endrea] Perks at the sound of the doors breaking since they were meant to be pulled-

[TLOT] Whoops.... Hi Endrea!

[Endrea] Nods her head in acknowledgment-

[Doc] Follows him in chuckling - Deerheart! Look- points to the gem Yaunfen is sucking happily on.

[CP] Flies up to the upper level of the library where there is more space-

[Deer] - He's... Eating a diamond?

[Doc] Sort of? It's like sugar rock candy. - Pulls out one of the blue gems - You can suck on them and they dissolve.

[Deer] - Interesting...

[BEN] - LET ME THE FUCK GO!

[TLOT] No, because you'll fly up there with Cp and it will be a bitch to catch you again.

[LJ] Leads Hera out of the forest- Now then, where is this fun?

[Herabrine] grins- First we go to the library, and then I think we're taking BEN to the beach.

[LJ] - Lead on

[Herabrine] swaggers through the broken doors - did I miss a party?

[TLOT] Just the brine I needed to see.

[LJ] - Judging by how tight of a grip you have on BEN, I'm guessing water is going to be involved?

[TLOT] Yeah he's stinky.

[LJ] Laughs-

[Stevie] - Can I get down now?

[Steve] Sure- holds out his hands to help-

[Stevie] Reaches out for Steve and is lowered to the ground before he starts running around-

[Doc] I have a small concern Endrea, I wanted to talk to you first... Yaunfen... I don't want to scare them when I shapeshift do you have any suggestions to lessen the shock?

[Endrea] - Hmmm, my children have instinctively known it was me, so I'm not certain what to suggest...

[Doc] Well, we're kinda the same shape, I'm hoping that will help...

[Liz] Stinky. *squinting at BEN from their perch

[Endrea] - It should be fine

[BEN] - SHUT UP! I AM NOT! AND IT HASN'T BEEN A MONTH YET!

[Doc] Would you... I don't know, hold them while I do it in case they run or panic?

[Endrea] - Absolutely, though I don't suggest doing it in here right now, it is starting to get a bit... Crowded...

[Doc] Deerheart, maybe you should do the same, so Yaunfen knows. We are their parents for all intents and purposes.

[Deer] - I understand

[Herabrine] I thought we were going to the beach, I'm sweaty from working anyway, lets go.

[gem] -comes back to the library- did I miss something? -sees hera- oh there you are hera I was looking for you.

[Aqua] Trills from the bucket-

[Herabrine] Whatever it is, I didn't do it!

[gem] no I wanted you to meet aqua.

[Herabrine] Aqua?

[Aqua] Squirts a bit of water at Hera-

[Herabrine] Whoah! That's, hey that's a bitty dragon! What a little squirt! Literally.

[gem] they are going to have to move out of my pond when they are bigger and into the ocean so I thought it would be a good idea to introduce them to you.

[Aqua] Chirps and does a tight turn I the bucket-

[Doc] I think we should go outside anyway, get some air.

[Herabrine] That's so neat!

[Endrea] Starts making sure she has all of her children-

[Steve] Is outside leading the cow to the horse pen in front of the bar.

[Doc] Goes outside and starts down the hill to wait for Endrea and Deerheart.

[Stevie] - Brother! Can we go get father?

[gem] do you want to hold aqua?

[TLOT] Just walks back outside carrying BEN at arms length

[Endrea] Herds WIllow, Oak, and Ashe outside with a bit of help from Deer-

[Herabrine] please. Can they be out of water at all?

[LJ] Follows cackling-

[CP] - Do you really want to?

[Stevie] - Yes!

[CP] Sighs- Go stay with Steve, I'll be back with... Father...

[gem] I don't think so but I am also not sure since they have been in the water the whole time and the end he is from was underwater you can hold the bucket

[Steve] Has put the cow away and is waving to Stevie.

[Stevie] Runs to Steve while CP teleports-

[Herabrine] Aww, sweet baby. I love sea critters. Well, not squids.... - She puts her hand in the bucket to pet Aqua.

[Aqua] Nuzzles against Hera before trying to gum her-

[Herabrine] What does he eat? Anything yet?

[gem] I have been giving him special fish flakes doc helped me make.

[Herabrine] Clever. I saw some shit like that when I was irl with Cp getting the lobsters.

[Steve] is making a shallow pond by the waters edge with a sand bottom as a kiddie pool.

[Stevie] Is already splashing in parts of it-

[Herabrine] Is leading Gem outside talking as they walk- Looks like the Steves have the right idea. Little pond for the small frye

[Notch] Is just placidly drinking a cup of coffee as Cp tps in and grabs him - AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

[CP] Teleports back and drops Notch in the sand-

[Stevie] - Father!

[gem] -follows and sees the kiddie pool- maybe I can put aqua in the kiddie pool.

[Notch] AAAAaaaaa oh...

[Steve] That's a good idea, Stevie can you play nice with Aqua?

[Stevie] - Oh, uhhuh!

[Notch] Did I miss something?

[gem] -lets aqua out of the bucket into the kiddie pool-

[Doc] Just a little outing, nothing big. Had to step out for baby dragon kibble.

[BEN] Is whining-

[Steve] Watches the little dragon swim- so graceful!

[Aqua] Jumps around and splashes before squirting at BEN-

[BEN] - FUCKING MAJORA!

[Doc] Endrea....? Can you..? - Gestures to Yaunfen with a nervous swallow

[Endrea] Nods and gently picks Yaunfen up and putting them between her front paws-

[gem] first time ben got hit since aqua hatched I ended up putting glass up so aqua wouldn't squirt ben and aven.

[Doc] Leans down to give the baby dragon a kiss and backs off on all fours, trying to maintain eye contact.

[Yaunfen] Curiously tilts it's head as it gums the candy diamond-

[Doc] There's a bit of distortion as xe transforms and flops onto the grass with a hopeful smile

[Yaunfen] Squeaks happily-

[Doc] Oh thank goodness... Deerheart? You want to go next?

[Deer] - Sure- She clicks her tongue to get Yaunfen's attention before shifting herself

[Yaunfen] Squeaks again-

[Doc] Lays hir head down near the baby and begins to purr - You know who loves you, don't you? I do. Deerheart... - Xe whispers to get her attention. Hir hearts are overflowing with joy and little tears are glistening at the corners of hir eyes - I don't even have words... Please just lay with us for a little while...

[Deer] Gives a little smile and curls around the other side, her nose almost touching Doc's-

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and almost topples over backwards trying to sniff Doc and Deer's noses as well-

[Aqua] Races around the little pool as fast as he can-

[Endrea] Backs off so Doc and Deer can have some space-

[TLOT] Sets BEN down but keeps one hand on him and forces his shirt and pants into his inventory so they won't get wet. - Come on BEN you know you're just being silly.

[BEN] - NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!!!!!!!!

[TLOT] Unequipts some of his own clothes and walks them both into the shallows. Only BEN's feet are wet for the moment.

[BEN] Shrieks and pulls his legs in towards his body so they are as far away from the water as possible-

[TLOT] Walks a little deeper- You're okay, there's no need to scream.

[gem] -swaps out of her dress to the black shorts and shirt then jumps in next to ben to create a big splash-

[BEN] - NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!- Ear shattering schreech at the giant splash

[TLOT] Is drenched and shakes his head like a dog. - Damn that's cold!

[BEN] High pitched whine-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake BEN, you have a fucking mask that lets you breath and swim underwater!

[TLOT] He does? That's neat! What does it look like? 

[CP] - Like a Zora? I believe is what they're called... Fish like people that live in several of the games of his franchise

[Herabrine] Stops laughing for a moment. - His game has fish people? That's so cool!

[gem] -raises just enough of a wing to make it look like a shark fin and starts swimming around-

[BEN] - LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO

[TLOT] Gem your griefer is showing.

[LJ] Is cackling madly-

[gem] -still under the water- I am a shark who is this gem.

[TLOT] We're just gonna paddle a bit. I won't let go. - Gets downa bit further and hold him up a little so his head and shoulders are still clear of the very placid water of the bay.

[BEN] Starts trying to drown TLOT with his powers as he scrambles to get out of the water himself-

[TLOT] Starts coughing madly but doesn't let go, - Stop that dammit!

[BEN] - NO!

[gem] -grabs bens feet and starts to pull him away from tlot while using her wing to keep him above the water-

This message has been removed.

[BEN] Instinctively pulls at his sword and stabs at GEM-

[TLOT] Loses his grip because of the coughing, and staggers back to shore to sit down. - Dammit...

[BEN] Starts attempting a mass drowning of everyone there-

[gem] -grabs at the sword then tosses ben on to land the water doesn't affect her she doesn't have lungs-

[Doc] Sees the little ones struggling to breathe and freaks out, xe's on BEN with a roar and throws him back out to sea.

[Stevie] Starts coughing a little as well-

[BEN] Stays above the water and rockets high into the sky-

[Doc] Is choking but hot on his tail- I'll use the execute! Stop it now!

[BEN] - I don't wanna drown... Don't make me drown!- He's having flashbacks

[Doc] Is starting to black out hirself and fires the admin command as xe falters. The bolt of lightning falls from the ceiling of the server and empties BENs health bar in an instant.

[BEN] His drowning affect ceases as he spawns in his and Aven's bed trembling and scared-

[Doc] Loses conciousness and falls like an arrow into the deeper part of the bay -

[CP] Is checking Stevie over-

[Herabrine] Holy shit... I.... - She runs to the baby dragons first as they're the smallest, trying to call the water out of their lungs with her powers.

[gem] -seeing everyone takeing care of the little ones goes after doc-

[Yaunfen] Weakly heaves the water out-

[Doc] Is unconcious and sinking -

[Deer] Is watching the water carefully and listening to the server-

[gem] -grabs one of doc's arms and starts to pull hir out of the water-

[Doc] Is still in hir dragon shape but easily pulled. -

[gem] -gets doc's head above the water and starts swimming hir to shore-

[Stevie] Climbs out of the water, not so sure about it anymore-

[Aqua] Is confused as to why everyone stopped playing-

[TLOT] Pulls himself together- What the nether was he thinking? Trying that stunt on the children?

[CP] - He was terrified TLOT, he loses rational thought when he's that scared. He was looking for a way out

[LJ] - Not the first time he's tried pulling that stunt

[TLOT] What did your brethern do in that case?

[CP] - Usually Splender would use his abilities to calm him

[gem] -gets doc to shore- I got doc they are unconscious

[TLOT] Skims over Doc's mind. - They're a bit scrambled, but intact. I think hitting the water knocked them out worse then the shock of near drowning

[Deer] Approaches and nudges Doc- Come on love, please wake up

[Doc] mumbles something and winces

[Deer] Focus' the power of the seed on Doc to help them recover-

[Doc] barely audible- I don't want a toothpaste sandwich, can't you see I'm doing my taxes?

[Deer] Laughs a little- Come on love, it's not tax season yet

[Doc] Blinks a bit - I'm pretty sure I have at least four broken bones.....

[Deer] Nuzzles- It's okay, they'll heal soon

[gem] are you ok besides that doc?

[Doc] Yes... I fucking hate that thing BEN does... it hurts to breathe.

[gem] I don't think nearly sinking to the bottom of the ocean would have help that feeling.

[Deer] Hums and settles down next to Doc, still in dragon form-


	164. Gem kills Ej and Splenders Dragon

[Yaunfen] Runs over to Hera and squeaks-

[Herabrine] Does a double take - What on earth...? Hey Lj, did you lose a pet around here?

[LJ] - Not mine

[Herabrine] Kneels down- Hey little dragon, are you lost?

[Yaunfen] Looks at Doc and squeaks-

[TLOT] That dragon is Doc and Deerhearts... baby

[Herabrine] What the fuck?!?

[TLOT] Urgent mental whisper- Adopted!

[Yaunfen] Rolls onto it's back-

[Herabrine] Okay... -goes for the belly rub-

[Yaunfen] Trills-

[gem] -is checking on aqua and is standing in the kiddie pool with him-

[Aqua] Swims happy circles around Gem-

[Notch] I bet Aqua was the only one not affected...

[gem] I wasn't. I don't have lungs.

[Notch] That's... odd... Oh right, no air in space. Duh.

[CP] - One of us should probably check on BEN

[TLOT] Are you volunteering Cp? I kinda want to smack the shit out of him still.

[CP] - Oh fuck no

[Notch] I don't know him that well....

[Steve] Not it!

[gem] I could get one of my guardians too but they might be pissed because he tried to stab me

[CP] - Well you did grab him...

[TLOT] Dammit... I hope Splender comes back soon.

[gem] I was trying to get him to stop drowning tlot

[CP] - If your terrified of drowning and feel something pull you by the foot, what do you think you're going to feel?

[gem] I was keeping his head out of the water with my wings

[CP] - That doesn't help, not with his mentality

[EJ] Approaches- Hm, thought I heard BEN screeching...

[gem] you did.

[TLOT] Yeah, Gem tried to dunk him and he freaked out.

[EJ] - Why would you do that? Stupid

[gem] did not I was just pulling him away from you

[TLOT] Sighs - Either way, I'm going to go check on him. Doc's in no shape to do it.

[EJ] Scoffs- Have fun finding him, once he's gotten wet he's near impossible to find

[TLOT] Doc killed him. He'll be at home, I doubt the last place he slept wasn't with Aven.

[EJ] - Eh, whatever, I'm going to see Jewel

[Steve] Did you leave Sally alone?

[EJ] - She's fine, she's napping, I'll be back before she wakes up

[TLOT] Steve, he may try to attack me. You stay here.

[Steve] Okay.

[gem] -makes sure aqua was out of the way then falls back to make a big splash in the kiddie pool drenching anyone nearby-

[EJ] Scowls under his mask as he gets splashed- HEY! Fucking watch it!

[gem] -is giggling- whoops it looks like I got the dry people wet

[Notch] Gets splashed and leaps back with a small shriek at the cold water. - Shit!

[EJ] Growls- You fucking bitch!

[gem] -turns serious- what did you call me

[EJ] - A bitch!

[Notch] Creeps over to Cp and stands quietly near him.

[gem] -she stands up and her wings stretch out in an intimating nature as her mouth starts to open- I am no bitch

[CP] Gives Notch a questioning glance-

[EJ] - You think that's threatening? Please, I see more horrific things on a near daily basis!

[Notch] Takes his shirt off and wrings it out. - His thoughts are plain. Cp's warm and he is cold.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[gem] you want to see threating -she takes off her bracelets as her mouth opens fully her eyes turn a mix of purple and red her and as the mist grows and touches the ground it seems to burn it like a laser- I will make you eat your words when you hit respawn.

[Steve] Ushers Stevie closer to Cp and quick walks over to Doc.

[Herabrine] Elbows Lj lightly, - someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

[EJ] - That's still nothing bitch!

[LJ] Laughs- Oh this should be entertaining

[gem] -tackles ej using all her limbs to restrain him-

[EJ] Quickly slips his mask off and snaps at her with his teeth-

[gem] -is trying to get a hold of ej's skull in her mouth with out him biting her-

[EJ] Get's a grasp on her and digs his nails in as well-

[Steve] Gets near Deerheart and makes himself small against her side.

[Notch] Steps behind Cp, just in case.

[gem] -the laser mist starts to burn his hands as she tries harder to get his skull-

[EJ] Grunts in annoyance at the pain-

[gem] -uses her wings to fly up and do strange patters to try and make ej dizzy to try disorient him-

[EJ] Pulls himself closer and bites at anything he can-

[gem] -ej gems her shoulder which starts to bleed but she goes right for the head-

[EJ] Breath hitches as teeth scrape against him-

[gem] -the teeth are like needles but are strong and sturdy as they start to bore into his head as gem adds more and more pressure-

[EJ] Shouts out in surprised pain-

[CP] Makes sure Stevie is okay and decides to just ignore Notch-

[gem] -the pressure start to get harder are a crunch is heard the skull is breaking-

[EJ struggled toget out of Gem's grasp-

[Herabrine] Uh, considering that Doc is passed out, maybe don't go too far Gem? I mean it's something alltogether if you two just want to punch the shit out of eachother. 

[gem] -snaps closed and a large chunk of ej's head is now in her mouth-

[Steve] Squeak of fear-

[Notch] Looks away and makes a faint hurking noise.

[Stevie] Whimpers and hides his face against CP-

[Herabrine] Man.... that's gotta hurt.

[gem] -lets go of ej and the chuck of head to let them sink into the ocean-

[EJ] Collapses before hitting respswn-

[gem] -gets he blood off her as her mouth closes then puts back on her bracelets as she returns to normal-

[Herabrine] Enjoy your temper-tantrum? You must not spend much time around creepypastas if you react like that to a little name-calling. Most of them give out insults like Sweet Alex does hugs.

[gem] aven and ben are the only ones I do often and they don't do that. -flies back down-

[Herabrine] Yeah cause they're usually too busy loving on each other and playing with the baby to start shit.

[gem] very true but aven never resorted to that.

[Herabrine] Avens only half creepypasta and she never lived in the manor with the Slenders either.

[gem] true but the ben that is in her did.

[CP] - But not the same group of pasta's ours did idiot

[gem] no duh cp but they are still a slender

[CP] - But not the same one!

[Herabrine] Don't pick a fight with old sourpuss too, he'll have a touchie in his bonnet for days

[CP] Flips Hera off-

[Herabrine] Ppppppppth!

[CP] - I'm sure Lie would become very worried about who you seem to be hanging out with...

[Herabrine] Who? Me? Why I'm being helpful.

[CP] - But she doesn't know that

[Herabrine] Oh, you gonna go tattle on me Cp? Try to get rid of your wife's friend? That's super low.

[CP] - I'm not saying that at all, in fact I'm doing you a favor by not telling her. She saw all the dead children and I've felt her emotions towards LJ, she would become worried sick about you what with you hanging out with him

[Herabrine] She forgave all the people you murdered, why would this be different? He was under the same compulsion to maim and kill as you were, and for much longer too.

[CP] - It's her nature to worry

[Herabrine] Don't be a weenie, he's been nothing but polite to me, almost old-fashioned really. You should see how much we've gotten done fixing the old circus up. Lie can forgive. And if she can't... -smiles slyly - then there's even less of a chance she'd ever want to move into Slenders house where her and I can't hang out together anymore.

[CP] Is just glaring-

[Herabrine] Looks quite pleased with herself.

[Stevie] Tugs on CP's pants- Brother, I don't wanna go back in the water... That hurt...

[Notch] It hurt because of what BEN did.

[Stevie] - But it really really hurt!

[Notch] It hurt me too, everyone here felt it.

[Endrea] Isn't sure what to do with the babies at the moment, they're all crying in pain from having water inside them until she gets an idea. She shifts to her human form and pulls out Ashe's healing pills-

[Stevie] In a small voice- Can we go work on the blanket fort now?

[Notch] Yes, we can.

[Stevie] Takes Notch's hand-

[Notch] Starts walking back to Lie's house.

[Steve] Is still snuggled against Deerheart - well that was harrowing....

[Deer] - Indeed... Is Yaunfen okay? You're closer to hir than I am

[Steve] Seems a bit agitated since Doc is passed out, but that's all.

[Deer] - Good

[TLOT] Knocks on the treehouse door - BEN? Are you in there?

[BEN] Whimpers and crawls under the bed-

[TLOT] Hear the whimper and comes in quietly. - I'm not mad, I just want to talk.

[BEN] Growls at TLOT-

[TLOT] Gem grabbed you because you were hurting me, and specifically because you hurt the little ones. The baby dragons can't handle any kind of water, it burns them.

[BEN] - I was going to drown!

[TLOT] Do you really think I would let that happen?

[BEN] - Whines

[TLOT] I was just going to clean you up and let you out. Honest.

[BEN] - No water

[TLOT] sighs- fine. lava only for you. But the baby still needs to be washed. BEN... it's already clear Hyrule is going to be a swimmer. You can't hold him back just because you have a phobia.

[BEN] - Watch me

[TLOT] You'll confuse him. Make him sad. Do you really want that?

[BEN] - I won't let him drown

[TLOT] He won't, he'll be fine. I'm sure Herabrine would be willing to watch over him from below if you asked her nicely.

[BEN] Growls-

[TLOT] Look, I'm not gonna fight you over this now, it's pointless. Because he's still a baby, but before you know it, you'll have to let him be a kid. I'm sorry, but that's how it is.

[BEN] - He'll have a childhood... But no water

[TLOT] Shakes his head sadly - we'll see... 

[BEN] Hisses-

[TLOT] I'm sorry as well BEN, I thought you trusted me not to hurt you.

[BEN] - It's just too painful...

[TLOT] What is... trusting people? Or being wet?

[BEN] - Drowning...

[TLOT] Oh... I know. It hurts terribly when you try to do it to me. Ironic that you inflict your own worst fear on other people.

[BEN] - I don't care...

[TLOT] I suspected as much. Doc seems to be much better at making friends then I am.

[BEN] His thoughts are circling through his moments before dying and the pain again-

[TLOT] Decides to inturrupt BENs thoughts by giving him one of his own memories. It's him looking down on Hyrules happy face as he splashes around in his shallow bath.

[BEN] His breath hitches as a slight panic reaches him. He scrambles out from under the bed to check on Hyrule-

[TLOT] Doesn't get in his way.

[BEN] Carefully cradles his sleeping child, making sure he's safe-

[TLOT] He's happy and safe. I wasn't trying to panic you. It's just the most recent memory I have of him being content.

[BEN] - But there's water... And... And... He could drown...

[TLOT] The world is full of dangers, are you going to keep him in a little box so he'll never get hurt? He'd grow to hate you for it.

[BEN] - I will teach him how to fight and defend... But just, no water- BEN's voice is almost pleading

[TLOT] Of course you'll teach him, that's a given. But you have to let him have the water if he wants it. Don't give your fears to an innocent child. There are enough things to be afraid of as it is.

[BEN] - I... I just can't...

[TLOT] You might feel differently later. Just let it be for now.

[BEN] Gently puts Hyrule back in his crib-

[TLOT] quietly- I'm always around if you need to talk.

[BEN] - I just... The memories won't stop...

[TLOT] I'd wipe them for you if I could, but it would wipe everything else as well. You'd have no memories at all. I don't have the power to do it selectively. You just have to block them out with something better.

[BEN] Spawns his actual game cartridge- If it weren't for this cartridge... I'd be dead... Like dead dead.... But I also wouldn't relive the memory of drowning everytime I see water...

[TLOT] Sometimes the terrible things that happen to us make us who we are. Aren't you happy at least for Aven's love? And that she's given you a beautiful, healthy son? You're the first of the creepypastas to concieve a child too. How special is that? None of that could have come to pass without your game. 

[BEN] - I know all that... But it's still hard not to think about all the what if's...

[TLOT] The only what if, would be if you had simply died, surely that's not what you wanted, is it?

[BEN] - Not now at least

[TLOT] Then just focus on the now, as much as you can. I'm not sure what else to tell you. Apart from this... I've had some terrible things happen to me as well, and Steve's love makes them fade with every passing day. I can't be sad with so much happiness so close to hand. And I think when Hyrule is up and around, laughing and playing, it will be much the same.

[BEN] Sighs heavily and bows his head-

[TLOT] Is there anything I can do for you BEN?

[BEN] - Just... No water... Please

[TLOT] How about a cake? That's nice and dry. - Offers him a rather normal Minecraft cake.

[BEN] Looks at it with some confusion- A... Cake?

[TLOT] Yeah, why not? - He plunks it down on a table. - I'm a self-indulgent brine. I usually have sweets in my inventory.

[BEN] - O...kay?

[TLOT] For what it's worth, I was only trying to help you face your fears today. No hard feelings, okay?

[BEN] - Whatever...- He's still a bit shaky

[TLOT] You know... I feel nearly the same way about the Nether that you do about water. I get lost in the memories of... when I was tortured... trapped there... I can't go there without locking up. My powers malfunction and literally root my feet to the ground. I do understand.

[BEN] - Then why would you put me through it if you know the feeling?

[TLOT] Because I'll have to face my fears someday too. A brine who can't face the Nether? Cp gives me hell about it sometimes, I know he doesn't respect me. Probably the other brines would feel the same if they knew.

[BEN] - Has he literally tried pinning your head to a wall with his weapons? Or does he mostly just yell at you?

[TLOT] He tried to fight me once, I beat him quite easily. Mostly he just insults me any rude way he can think of.

[BEN] - Then you have more of his respect than you realize

[TLOT] Even though it's obvious my relationship with Steve disgusts him?

[BEN] - It's not so much that, it's just the Offender made all of us very jumpy and wary about anything to do with butts... But it also made good battle tactic, never turn your back until you know they're dead

[TLOT] Ah, it makes me kinda sad that that was ruined so throughly for you guys. Love is love. It doesn't have to be a hurtful thing.

[BEN] - Yeah no, not letting anything happen to my butt

[TLOT] Not offering. I'm faithful to my mate. But I'm always handy for information if people want it.

[BEN] Hisses a little-

[TLOT] What? It's the one thing I'm really good at. Can you blame me for liking to talk shop? It's like asking Doc about surgery techniques.

[BEN] - I've heard EJ's... As he was working on me

[TLOT] Yeah... I've heard he didn't offer you guys much in the way of anesthetics. Harsh.

[BEN] - Only because they don't work on us

[TLOT] Oh. That sucks. Well at least, things are easier here and Doc's potions don't taste bad. I can't understand why Cp's taste like cat piss. They're using the same stuff.

[BEN] - I prefer my chu jelly

[TLOT] Chu? What's it made out of?

[BEN] - Chu's...

[TLOT] Do I even want to know what a chu is?

[BEN] - A gelatinous living worm, different colors do different things

[TLOT] Makes a face. - Yeah, no. That's gross. I think I'll stick to using lava.

[BEN] Shrugs- Or we use fairies

[TLOT] You squish fairies into jelly?!

[BEN] - Nope, keep them in bottles, if I lose all my hearts they'll revive me

[TLOT] Sucks for them, but useful enough. Wait... then why did you die when your food bar ran out that one time? Do you have to have them out or something?

[BEN] - Er, well, food isn't exactly a thing in my game... So I don't think the fairies realized what was happening...

[TLOT] You can't eat? Ah, well... I guess it's not a survival game. I presume you don't sleep either?

[BEN] - Nope

[TLOT] Maybe you should give Hyrule one of your fairies. He has an inventory you know. It's only two slots but it's there.

[BEN] - One of the healing ones?

[TLOT] Sure. Why not? It would be one less thing for you to fret about.

[BEN] Considers it-

-There is a tearing sound as an opening is made over by the bar and Splender stumbles through holding something close to his chest-

[Herabrine] Hey it's Splendy! Whatcha got there?

[Splender] - A baby!- He's holding what looks like a poofed up ball of feathers

[LJ] - Splendy, we've had this conversation before, you cannot keep babies that you find

[Herabrine] What's with all the babies lately?

[Steve] That looks like a bird.

[Splender] Shuts the opening behind him and comes closer- It's not human this time though!

[gem] what kind of creature is it?

[Steve] I would hope not with all the feathers.

-From the bundle of feathers a little v shaped head pokes out and squeaks. It's scales are pink and there's a rainbow of other colors amongst the feathers-

[Steve] Aww. It's so cute!

[Herabrine] What's the catch?

[gem] -flies up closer- it's super cute.

Lie

[Splender] - It's the cutest thing ever!

[Herabrine] Flies up to get a good look but doesn't try to touch it. - They have griefer eyes... I've seen that look before.

[Splender] - What do you mean? It's too adorable to be mean!

[Herabrine] I'm reserving judgment. I could say the same thing about you, but I've seen the pastas shudder thinking about you being actually angry.

[Splender] Makes a sad expression-

[Endrea] Leans over to sniff at the baby-

[Herabrine] Hey, it's okay. Everybody loses their tempers sometimes. Freaking Gem just bit Ej's head off for calling her a rude name. I sure as hell didn't see that coming at all.

[Splender] - WHAT!? Oh dear oh dear oh dear- Isn't sure what to do now

[Steve] He went through respawn... Normally Doc would be the one to go check on him, but they're kinda out cold.

[SPlender] - I NEED TO GO CHECK ON HIM! BUT BABY!

[Steve] I can have my hubby go do it, he was headed back this way anyhow, I can feel him out near Lie's horse pen.

[Splender] Makes whining noise-

[Deer] Nudges Doc some more- Come on love, time to wake up

[Doc] Mumbles and lets out a small whine - I'm still stiff...

[Deer] - Nothing a massage later wont fix, but perhaps you'd like to meet the newest arrival first?

[Doc] Arrival? You let someone in? - Opens hir eyes. - Wha?

[Deer] - Splender came back, and I think their egg hatched

[Deer] - Should I get CP to give you a charge?

[Doc] Woo! That's great...! - Hir head shoots up a bit too fast and xe wobbles dizzily for a moment.

[Doc] That would be nice....

[Deer] - Looks over at CP- CP... Would you be so kind as to shock Doc?

[CP] - Why?

[Deer] - Please?

[CP] Grumbles- Fine- He gathers his own charge an launches a ball of lightning at Doc

[Doc] Turns in time to take it in the mouth and shivers as xe swallows it. There's a moment of silence and then Doc is up and nearly vibrating in place. - THATSTHESHITTHANKSCP

[CP] - Fuck you Doc

[Doc] Rears onto hir stubby back legs and leans way over to smootch Cp on the top of his head before thumping back down -

[CP] Flips Doc off-

-The rainbow ball of feathers hisses at Endrea-

[Endrea] Snorts in amusement-

[Doc] Checks on Deerheart and Yaunfen-

[gem] -flies around doing tricks-

[Yaunfen] Is rolling around in the grass-

[Steve] Is watching Gem -

[Doc] Hey Splender, did you see my egg hatched too? This is Yaunfen.

[gem] -flies around steve-

[Splender] - It's made of candy!

[Doc] It's the one from the candy-themed seed. I think it's a kind of camoflage.

[Splender] Holds his out for Doc to see better- Mines all rainbowish like the egg!

[Steve] Did you see Gems little Aqua, Splender? I can't remember.

[Doc] Aww, such pretty plumage!

[Splender] - No, I don't think so- He looks in the little pool-

-The little dragon growls at Doc-

[Steve] It's the one from the seed with all the ender-mermaids

[Splender] - It's so cool!

[gem] -flies over the pond and boops aqua's nose as she passes-

[Aqua] Trills-

[Doc] I think this one is gonna be extra sassy Splender. You gotta tell me though, did your brothers see it after it hatched? Or did you come straight here? I can only imagine Slenders face, or lack thereof.

[Splender] - It hatched while I was helping brother make dinner, so of course he saw it!

[Doc] Oh dear! - chuckles-

[Steve] Splender wanted to check on Ej....

[Doc] sighs- should I go get him?

[Splender] - Oh no! I can go to him, I jut need to know where he is and what to do with the baby

[Doc] He's wherever he slept last, which means one of two or three rooms in the castle. Your trunks are hard to reach so he's been staying with me while you were out.

[Splender] - Oh... I forgot about that...

[Steve] I wonder if it likes void energy? Yaunfen got all antsy and didn't want anything to do with it.

[Steve] shyly - I gave Ej some recipies to help with his new diet.

[Endrea] - I can offer- She opens her mouth and lets a slow trickle out

-The baby hisses and growls at it at first before batting at it with a paw which had been tucked under a wing and licking it off it's paw-

[Splender] - Oh good, and how's he doing with that?

[Steve] He told me to go fuck myself, but I understand... He's just mad.

[Doc] I gave him plenty of copied organs. I want to help him cook, but he's still furious at me too.

[LJ] - Ah, EJ's always mad if others touch his food

[Herabrine] Picky picky, like trying to feed anything to Cp. It's near impossible....

[CP] - Hey!

[Doc] How many times have I glitched food into you because you wouldn't eat?

[CP] - You shut the fuck up

[Doc] Makes a playful pouty face at him.

[CP] Scowls-

[Splender] Loks at the baby- OH NO! I FORGOT TO NAME HIM!

[gem] -giggles at cp's antics as she passes him in the air-

[Steve] Is it a boy? It's hard to tell when they're small. 

[Splender] - Ummm, I'm not sure... I don't know how to tell...

[Doc] Then go for something that will be okay either way.

[Splender] - Ummmm...

[CP] - And so the wait begins...

[LJ] Snickers-

[Doc] It's okay to take your time on important decisions.

[CP] - He may be at this for several weeks Doc

[Doc] Oh.... I'll just... go fetch Ej then... Deerheart can you watch Yaunfen for a moment? Ej might attack me, and I want them to be safe. 

[gem] -remembers she has balloons and puts one in the kiddie pool to see how aqua will react-

[Aqua] Swims around it at first before cautiously poking it-

[Steve] If they pop it, it will be a big suprise....

[Deer] - Of course love

[Doc] scampers down the road - be right back!

[Splender] Sits down to think of a name-

[Doc] Comes running back with Ej, holding him by his hoodie like the scruff of a kitten. Xe drops him in front of Splender and thumps hir tail on the ground like an excited dog to try and make him laugh.

[Splender] Rocks backwards with laughter briefly before becoming serious and starts checking EJ over- Honestly EJ, why did you go and start another fight?

[Herabrine] I think it was one of those things where both parties were equally at fault....

[Doc] Goes back over to sit by hir mate and baby again, hir chest stuck out proudly.

-The baby in Splender's hands suddenly bites him, hard-

[Splender] - OW!

[Doc] Whoah! Do they have teeth already?

[Splender] - Maybe?

[gem] tough baby

[Endrea] - Ender dragons normally don't have teeth at all...

[Doc] Can I see Splender? The wound that is?

[Splender] - Oh, sure- He holds his hand out and there are two distinct little puncture wounds

[Doc] Fangs? That's different... Splender? Do you feel okay? I hope they aren't venomous

[Splender] - I feel fine! THen again, poisons and such have no real affect n us slender beings...

[Herabrine] Sounds like a very good thing if they're so quick to bite

[EJ] - If it's venomous you should be able to tell by opening it's mouth, that's what usually gets animals to release their venom

[Doc] I know Zeke knows how to milk a venomous snake. We had a very interesting discussion about reptiles the other day. It might be worth a shot to try later on

-The baby dragon hisses again-

[Herabrine] Coos at it- that's right! You're tough as nails aren't you?

-It extends it's neck in an attempt to strike Hera-

[Herabrine] Floats back a bit to stay out of reach- little bad-ass floof

[Doc] It took the void energy so chances are good they have the water allergy too. Make sure and keep them away from liquids just in case

[Splender] - Awww, so no splashy bath times?

[Doc] not until we're sure, unless. Endrea? Is there any way to test for the allergy without hurting the baby?

[Endrea] - Shakes her head- No, not really

[Doc] Damn, so dry it is. It's okay, it's normal for minecraft dragons, I guess because they'd be too Op otherwise. as far as I know only Gk, Aqua and Yaunfen don't have it. And I'm not counting me and Deerheart since we're technically artificial

[CP] - Oi, am I still needed here or no? Because I still have a fuck ton of paperwork to do...

[Steve] Stifles a snicker-

[CP] Glares at Steve-

[Doc] Ah you're always needed Cp, we like having you around

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Ah and Splender, Ej is just fine as well, no need to worry. The respawn here is as flawless as the server itself. - gives Deerheart a little kiss

[Splender] - Good, brother is almost completely well again so soon he and Sally should be able to go home

[Doc] Suddenly wilts a bit- annnnd I'm toast.

[gem] -flies past doc- no your a dragon

[Doc] I'm going to be dragon toast then...

[Deer] Nuzzles Doc- You'll be fine

[Doc] The thought of facing him again makes me want to go hide near the bedrock layer.

[Deer] - Shhh, don't worry, CP is on our side

[CP] Just starts walking off-

[Herabrine] Hey Lj? Think we should get back to work?

[LJ] - ALright, this has been entertaining though

[Herabrine] Hell yeah. Good luck with the baby Splender.

[Splender] - It's so cute!

[LJ] Starts heading back to the circus-

[Herabrine] Floats along behind him-

[gem] -gets aqua back in the bucket before changing back into her dress- I should head back home.

[Doc] Yeah, it's gonna be dark soon anyway, I'm not in the mood for mob nonsense.

[Deer] - You know I'll keep them at bay love

[Steve] Mind if I tag along with you Doc? For safety reasons?

[Endrea] Gathers her children to take home-

[Doc] Of couse Steve. And I know my love- butts up against her with a purr. - Coming Splender?

[Splender] - Sure- He holds the baby dragon close to himself

[gem] -flies low back to her house-


	165. Stevenson and Alexine

-A few days later-

[CP] Is grumbling and standing outside of Doc's front door. He's not looking forwards to what he'll have to do-

-The door creaks open in front of him and there's no one on the other side-

[CP] Frowns- The fuck?

[Galvantula] Is clinging to the ceiling above the door and trying not to snicker.

[CP] Sighs and decides to be safe to teleport inside and away from the door-

[Galvantula] Closes the door again, its fun a little bit spoiled. It flicks a tiny tongue at Cp- pppht!

[CP] Flips the pokemmon off before heading for the vine room, looking for TLOT-

[Dolly] Is putting a fishing rod back on the wall. Her manner is chipper. - Hey tall, dark and intimidating, what's new?

[CP] Scowls- Fuck off, I'm not looking for you

[Dolly] Are you sure? You seem to be looking for something, and that's the face of a man with a crowded, albeit square, head.

[CP] - It's none of your business, but TLOT's

[Dolly] Ah, then I am who you want to see. I know where the armored brine is lounging.

[CP] - I don't need your help

[Dolly] Examines him, - you know I did go to school. And I've seen many a friend struggle with papers that needed to be presented. You have that look about you. Do brine's have homework?

[CP] - No, but I do have to put up with Hera's bullshit idea of a coronation...

[Dolly] Ah, so the king of the Nether has kingly duties beyond ordering monsters about?

[CP] - Shut up

[Dolly] Makes a placid face- As you wish. Hmph

[CP] - Now to fucking find TLOT...

[Dolly] Notices the galvantula on the ceiling and reaches up with a berry. The pokemon accepts it greedily. Then she notices Cp's sword and moves around a bit to get a better look at it. - Is that one... alive too? It's looking at me. 

[CP] - Yeah, pretty much forced to wear it...

[Dolly] Oh, well it's nice looking at least - she offers it a berry as well.

[Honedge] Unwraps it's sash a bit to take the berry-

[Dolly] Good.. uh, sword.

[Honedge] Humms happily-

[CP] Sends out a mental burst for TLOT=- Oi, where are you?

[TLOT] Sends one back - Cp? I'm on the middle floor of the shrine. 

[CP] - You better have fucking clothes on- Starts heading for the kitchen route

[TLOT] mental response - Well yeah, I'm not an exhibitionist. It's all windows up here.

[CP] Enters the shrine and flies up to the second floor-

[Steve] Is lounging against a pedestal where a glass block is holding a small universe, he's nibbling on a ham sandwich. 

[TLOT] Is arranging a bunch of Lie's flowers in a decorative vase with a small placard saying what they're for. Only the lust flower is isolated. It's in the center of another block of glass.

[CP] - The fuck are you two assholes doing?

[TLOT] That's a bit rude. Just tidying up and adding a few things to Doc's collection. 

[Steve] Want a sandwich?

[CP] - No

[TLOT] You should have a look around, you hardly ever come up here.

[CP] - I don't care

[TLOT] Sourpuss.

[CP] - Besides, I need you to do something

[TLOT] Hmph. Is that so?

[CP] - It's a.... Favor... Of sorts...

[TLOT] His eyebrows are trying to hide in his hair and Steve freezes with his sandwich halfway to his mouth. - Are you feeling okay?

[CP] - Oh shut up, I'm fine!

[Steve] Grins. - you always are.

[CP] - I need you to... Write, something for me...

[TLOT] I... why me?

[CP] - Because I can't think of a fucking speech to save my life

[TLOT] A speech? What, for the coronation?

[CP] - No shit sherlock

[TLOT] I'll do my best. I'm kinda honored you asked even though you seem desperate.

[CP] - Shut up, I am not desperate!

[TLOT] There's nothing wrong with asking for help... Doc wouldn't have been a bad choice either, they're pretty good at making impassioned speeches. But I can guess how you'd feel about asking them...

[CP] Growls a little-

[TLOT] Looks innocent. - I'll work on it. How much time do I have?

[CP] - However fucking long you need, I am in no rush to have this happen

[TLOT] Pfft. Okay. I'll get back to you. I'm sure you have lots of other important things to work on.

[CP] Grumbles-

[CP] Turns and storms out of the shrine-

[Zeke] Is sitting at the kitchen table playing with Doc's Goomy and reading a small book.

[CP] Storms in still grumbling and deciding to raid Doc's kitchen as well-

[Zeke] Starts a bit and gives him a hopeful smile. His voice is as musical as ever. - Hello Cp. Nice day isn't it?

[Goomy] Goooo. - at the Honedge-

[CP] - Would be better without all the paperwork... Oh, and Doc wants you to check out the dragon Splender hatched

[Zeke] Really? Is it just an aesethetic thing? And if you need help with some kind of homework, I'm pretty good at it. - shyly- Home-schooled, you know? -he's reading a book on theoretical math-

[CP]- It's not fucking homework! And we think this dragon has fangs, but we don't know if it's venomous or not

[Zeke] Shrinks a little - Oh! You need me to milk a viper?

[CP] - No, a baby dragon

[Zeke] I don't get it. You want me to get a sample of the venom right? I'm assuming it's snakelike or you wouldn't ask?

[CP] - The fuck should I know? I didn't get close to the feather ball

[Zeke] It has FEATHERS? Okay now I just want to see it.

[CP] - Well then go talk to Doc about taking you over to Splender's- Steals a bit more than half the food in the kitchen just to piss people off

[Zeke] Okay, I'll tell them you raided the kitchen too. That's odd for you anyway. You don't have a tapeworm or something do you?

[CP] - You will not tell them I raided the kitchen and I'm just in a pissy mood and I'm still a griefer

[Zeke] Oh, sure -is totally lying- I can see that. It seems to be a local pastime.

[CP] - Good, now shut up- Starts leaving after filling his inventory

[Zeke] Intentionally brushes Cp with something too fast to see and breaks out in the flaming cat tattoo again. He's intending to show Splender.

[CP] Teleports away, not wanting to deal with Doc's pokemon again-

[Zeke] Heads upstairs and greets his mom. - Mom, have you seen Doc? Oh and tell one of the brines that Cp raided the kitchen, okay?

[Dolly] That's diferent, and I'll take care of it. I've been meaning to head over to the village today anyway. Also, Doc is up in the horse pen dear. 

[Zeke] Thank you- Hurries along.

[Doc] Is moving some blocks around to make the pen a little bigger. - Oh, hey Zeke - looks down- Cp came by?

[Zeke] Ate and ran actually. Can you take me over to Splender's house to see his new dragon? 

[Doc] Sure. 

[Zeke] Cp said you wanted to see if it was venemous. I need some kind of a jar, paper and a string.

[Doc] Easily done. - After some fiddling in trunks the two set out across the yard to see their Slender neighbor

[Splender] Is sitting in the middle of his house with the dragon in his lap while EJ and Sally work on a puzzle-

[Doc] Calls out from the edge of the water,- Splender? Are you home? I brought Zeke.

[Splender] - I'm here! Come on over!

[Doc] Pulls the lever to raise the path and the two walk over. 

[Zeke] Hello Splender! I have something to show you too. - His manner falters a bit as he notices Ej

[Splender] Looks up and see's the tattoos- Oh that's so cool!

[EJ] Scoffs at Zeke-

[Zeke] I had a brush with Cp, I thought you'd think it was neat.

[Splender] Nods happily-

[Doc] So can we see the baby? And do they have a name yet?

[Splender] - Er, no, they don't have a name yet... Naming things is hard... But here! You can look at it!- He holds the baby up as it hisses and growls and tries clawing at Splender. With it's wings not tucked up against it's body they can see it's rather sleek in build

[Doc] Here you go Zeke. I defer to the expert. - Hands him a jar with a sheet of paper tied flat over the opening. 

[Zeke] Blushes- I'm not an expert, I just read a lot... Can you set them down Splender? I'll have to do this quickly.

[Splender] Sets the baby down and it hisses at the visitors, it's tail lashing about like a whip-

[Zeke] It is beautful... so much fire for such a little critter.

-Baby growls-

[Zeke] Sets the jar down and rushes the baby, he throws one leg over it's body and grabs just below the head. With a quick movement he guides the dragons strike so that the fangs pierce the paper and stick down into the jar. He gives the glands a gentle squeeze to make the venom squirt.

-Not much comes out as the baby struggles against Zeke, it's lower jaw having unhinged from it's upper to give it the biggest bite possible and to make room for it's fangs to swing down and forwards-

[Zeke] Just a little huh? - Lets the head come unclipped from the jar but now isn't sure how to get off without being attacked - Um... can someone grab them again so I can get up safely?

[Splender] - Sure!- His tendrils spring out and gently wrap around the baby

[Zeke] Thanks. Doc do you have the blood sample I asked for? 

[Doc] No, we can just use some of mine. - They pull out a small scalpel.

[EJ] - That better not be my scalpel

[Doc] I have my own thank you. - They make a small slice bettween two pixels on their arm and let a little dribble fall in the jar. 

[Zeke] Starts swirling the venom and the blood together. It very, very slowly starts to thicken.

[Splender] Watches, just fascinated-

[Zeke] Breathes- pit viper... It's not much now, but holy hell... that one is going to have a lethal bite when it's bigger...

[Doc] It's coagulated.... it looks like jelly.

[EJ] - Yes but you can draw out the venom again most likely and use it to make an antidote too

[Splender] - What's a pit viper?

[Zeke] It's a type of venemous snake. It's got little sensory organs on it's head that look like pits, hence the name. But the venom makes blood turn to thick paste, it's super lethal and incredibly painful around the bite. Your dragon has the typical traingle head they have too.

[SPlender] - Hmmm, maybe that's why it tickled a little when I got bit yesterday?

[Zeke] TICKLED?

[Splender] - Mmhm!

[Doc] I really hope they can be reasoned with when they're older....

-The baby hisses and tries backing out of Splender's tendrils, giving them another bite-

[Splender] Pats it's head- Hush now, it's okay, no need for biting

[Zeke] Has broken out in a pattern of distant stars, bloody black dribbles, scales and feathers all along his forearms. - Wow...

[Splender] - Oooo! That's a pretty pattern too!

[Doc] you got both the style of the dragon and a taste of the barren world it came from. The night there is never ending.

[Splender] - So much star gazing!

[Doc] is fussing with the jar and manages to separate some of the contents to get a few pixels of venom. - This is going to be an interesting challenge... I've never made antidotes for snake poisons before...

[EJ] - Use horses

[Doc] Horses?

[EJ] - It's how it's done in the real world. A small, non lethal amount is injected into a horse. The horse then creates a resistance to it, an anti venom which can be isolated and used after bleeding the animal. Since they are such large creatures, they can usually get enough for one human per horse

[Zeke] Splender will likely have built up a tolerance before their first growth spurt...

[Splender] - Oh, we slender beings are naturally resistant to all sort of things including poisons and venoms

[Doc] Fascinating! Time to go bug Lie, since she's the worst horse hoarder on the seed. Haha

[Zeke] But you said you did feel a little something

[Splender] - Oh yes, it tickles, but that's all

[Doc] Ej... is there anything else you can tell me about the anti-venom? I'd prefer not to kill one of Lies horses accidently.

[EJ] - No, I only know the basic premise of the practice, but it's the most common one used

[Doc] I guess we'll go over there then. Zeke? You coming with me? 

[Zeke] Yes please. I haven't talked to Lie in a while.

[Splender] Waves a belled tendril at them- Bye! Have fun!

[Notch] Walks into the main room obviously on the phone. - No, I didn't forget, I seriously, no I don't want to go drinking, don't be like that I'm not avoiding you. Fucking hell I'm just busy. Fine, I'll think of something, don't pester me. - He hangs up with a sigh and leans dejectedly against the wall.

[Lie] Is about to head out to her greenhouse and makes an "Is everything okay?" look at Notch-

[Notch] Squeezes the phone like he's choking it and then puts it away. - Jeb again...

[Lie] - What does he want now?

[Notch] It's his birthday in a few days. I can't go hang out with him and I don't even have a way to send him a present. I'm afraid he's getting suspicious

[Lie] - Ooo, yeah that would be problematic... We could always send bitchy cat for a visit

[Notch] Funny but not helpful...

[Lie] - Hmm, well, we do know one thing he does want...

[Notch] Endless ass-kissing and praise?

[Lie] - Knowledge that TLOT and Steve are okay

[Notch] Thats a good idea.... now the question is how to deliver it....

-there are desperate bangs on the firewall something or someone wants to get in-

[Doc] Is just passing the gravestones and feels the banging. 

[Zeke] Are you okay?

[Doc] I just need to let someone in, maybe. -They holler from the other side- Hello? Do you need help?

-from the other side there seems to be a male and female voice saying things like yes and quick amongst they failing to explain-

[Doc] Opens the wall and drags them in before closing it. - Oh, just a Steve and an Alex? No brine in your group?

-they look suspiously at doc before the steve speaks up- [Stevenson] I'm Stevenson and this is Alexine no but a brine is why we had to come here.

[Doc] Ah well... hm. this is a sanctuary for Herobrines....

[alexine] oh great now we are going to have to deal with more problems.

[Doc] The only problems here are the ones people bring in with them. This is place of healing.

[Stevenson] why would brines need healing they are always dangerous and over powerful

[Doc] Untrue. NOTCH AI's are oftentimes far more murderous and powerful then the brines they hunt. 

[alexine] bullshit brines always came to our server putting the human souls in danger then cost us the server it's self

[Doc] is a bit huffy- Well then maybe I should punt you two back out again. I generally only let humans in if they have a brine to be their keeper so they don't get hurt.

[Stevenson] we can't go back the server was falling apart the soul server is gone

[Doc] Then don't get snippy with me. I'm a Herobrine myself and I'm the head admin of this server.

[alexine] -seems to grumble-

[Deer] Having felt the new arrivals arrives at the spawn on her Mudsdale, the ponytas is following- Is everything alright love?

[Doc] Just some noobs with a faulty server. I don't think they knew what they were asking to get into.

[Zeke] Oh... such lovely horses!

[Stevenson] I am no noob I have never had to hit respawn for my whole existence.

[Deer] - Please calm down...

[Doc] You're a noob HERE. Duh.

[Stevenson] -growls-

[[Deer] - Why don't you two come with me, I can get you something to eat and find some rooms for you to stay in for now

[gem] -comes flying by slowly with eddy and edward on her shoulders and mimikyu in her arms-

[alexine] -sees gem and points to her- you fucker this is your fault.

[Doc] What, you know her?

[Zeke] Is quite interested in Mimikyu

[gem] -is low enough that zeke could reach mimikyu- what's going on

[Stevenson] if it wasn't for you coming into the server the NOTCH AI we had wouldn't have went after you and the soul server wouldn't have started to fall apart

[Doc] Somehow I think it's not her fault that your NOTCH is so dumb he thinks anything with glowing eyes is a brine.

[Zeke] rolls down his sleeves and brushes the Mimikyu with a fingertip.

[gem] -is looking around panicked-

[Deer] - Gem please, calm yourself, no new NOTCH's have come here

[mimikyu] -puts it's hand on zeke's-

[gem] ok so they didn't follow these two.

[alexine] but only brines have pure white eyes and only souls of humans should be able to enter the soul server

[Zeke] Can I.. uh... can I borrow your pokemon for a few minutes Gem?

[gem] sure -hands zeke mimikyu-

[Zeke] Takes him over behind the arch and shows the pokemon the haunting designs that have formed on his arms. - I get it - he whispers.

[Doc] It better not have followed them. And not all brines have white eyes either. 

[mimikyu] -looks happy to see the design- mimi

[Deer] - Love, should I take these two and explain things to them?

[gem] I wasn't always a brine all space angels have glowing white eyes

[alexine] I don't believe you

[Doc] Me or Gem?

[alexine] both

[Doc] Is ruffled- What characteristic would you say defines a brine besides the eyes then?

[steveson] glitchy, going though servers, getting into the soul server, fire loving,

[Doc] Pulls out a bucket of lava-

[alexine and steveson] -they back up knowing they would burn because of the lava-

[Doc] Sticks hir hand in the bucket and stands there staring at them. - Need more proof? I don't have the white eyes, but I'm still a brine. Not all glitches are Herobrines.

[alexine and steveson] -they storm off trying to get away from the brines-

[Deer] - I'll follow them love, don't worry- She turns Mudsdale and follows the two new comers

[Doc] Puts the bucket away. - Thank you Deerheart. Just call me if they try to start anything.

[Deer] -I will!

[Doc] Good grief Gem, I can see why you didn't bring them with you.

[gem] I left the soul server as soon as the NOTCH started to chase me again and left to one of my single player worlds I never got the chance to properly know them but the soul server is also very basic this place might confuse them.

[Doc] Can I get you to keep an eye on them as well, maybe just while you're flying around? You are the closest thing they have to a native brine. 

[gem] I will do my best I think they might become protective over humans being that was one of thier jobs

[Zeke] Comes back hugging Mimikyu, his sleeves are rolled down again - I love your pokemon Gem.

[Doc] I can see that getting annoying for them.

[gem] I love my pokemon too. well they didn't have to deal with people who didn't know what they are doing. the soul server gave people who love Minecraft so much a chance to live in the world they love but for the souls it was like hardcore they get one live but the steve and alex had a respawn.

[Doc] How odd. No wonder they got squiffy when I called them noobs.

[gem] it was also the reason I ended up on the server at the time I always wanted to live in Minecraft and would image what it would be like. I was also quite good at the game as well.

[Doc] I can understand that. And I'm sure Markus would give an enthusiastic hell yeah as well.

[Zeke] It's beautiful here...

[gem] even though some servers are more hostile they are still better then the real world

[Zeke] It's more forgiving too... I don't feel so... alienated.

[gem] -pets mimikyu and gives them a berry which they happily except while eddy and Edward make little noises on her shoulders-

[Doc] Zeke... if you ever need to talk to anyone....

[Zeke] I know, it's okay. It's Arden that I'm afraid to talk too. I love you guys.

[mimikyu] -finishes their berry then hugs zeke-

[Zeke] Is suprised and his neck erupts in a mostly black pattern of claws and eyes that nearly reaches his hairline. - Oh!

[gem] cool!

[Zeke] Is very embarassed. - I didn't want to! I'm sorry Mimikyu!

[Doc] I read that what they are is a secret because it can be harmful to their trainer to see it...

[gem] well if I die from seeing mimikyu and respawn I will forgive you mimikyu and still love you

[Doc] I said harmful not fatal. I think it might also be so people will preserve their privacy too

[Zeke] It's just my bodies interpertaion of what I'm contacting anyway, it's not exact or literal.

[mimiyku] -gets all happy teary eye and jumps into gem arms to hug her which gem hugs back-

[gem] so who is arden?

[Zeke] Is flustered- He's uh! He's my friend!

[Doc] Arden is the ginger kid with the staff. He's usually preoccupied with a book or watching the more unusual denizens of the seed go about their routines.

[gem] you look a little flustered zeke is everything ok?

-There's the tiniest hint of a weird smell, like spice- 

[Zeke] I'm fine!

[gem] -is sniffing the air- is someone cooking I smell spice?

[Doc] I don't think so... the spawn houses are usually unoccupied and we're too far from the villlage for it to be from there.

[Zeke] I think I hear my mom calling me....

[gem] I didn't hear anything or see anything in chat?

[Zeke] Looks seriously distressed. 

[Doc] If you need to pee just say so.

[gem] -giggles- if that's all you really need you didn't need to make a my mom is calling me excuse

[Zeke] Looks ready to cry- 

[Doc] Just go if you need a moment.

[Zeke] Thank you! - He heads back towards the castle at a slightly off-kilter run.

[Doc] He's such an odd bird. His mom basically won't let me examine him. I care too much about not alienating Xophiel to push the issue.

[gem] it's hard to alienate someone when we are all weird in our own ways

[Doc] Xophiel? He is an angel, and could seriously fuck me over in my dealings with Slender. Best to not make supernatural enemies.

[gem] true. anyway do you have any idea for finding arden I would like to meet them?

[Doc] Hmmm, last I saw him was early this morning. Check my library.

[gem] thank you doc i'll start to look -starts to walk to the castle-

[Arden] Is sitting on the steps just outside the library, there's a book in his lap but he's more focused on watching Lapras swimming in the bay.

[gem] -walks to the library and sees arden- oh hello.

[Arden] Looks up and then gasps. - Oh my... - he lets out a growl of frustration- why did I have to lose my camera.... dammit.

[gem] are you arden and why do you need a camera?

[Arden] Yes and because you're - He gestures wildly at her nonhuman parts- Fuck it... no one would believe me anyway. They'd just think it was a mod with all this low poly stuff...

[gem] well the low poly is only because we are in Minecraft otherwise I would be more detailed I am both a bine and a space angel and I heard of you from zeke and I thought I would introduce myself because we haven't met before i'm gem.

[Arden] Arden Quincy. So... you can be real in this shape in the..- words fail him- outside world?

[gem] yep space angel are from the outside world and before I was a space angel I was just a human.

[Arden] Is examining her features - Is Space Angel some kind of slang you use in place of a technical term? You look like an Enochian angel. They usually have a mix of human and animal parts. They also have 'real names' that are dangerous for mortals to say.

[gem] no space angels are an alien race that just about any species can turn into their defining characteristic is angel like wings, glowing white eyes, and a heart on there chest the rest has to do with who they are as a person before they became a space angel they tend to live in the void of space.

[Arden] Looks around suspiciously - If Xophiel sent you to look after us I won't tell anybody. Wait, YOU'RE AN ALIEN? OMG A REAL ALIEN!

[gem] yep I am an alien and no one sent me.

[Arden] Pulls on his hair - And no one would ever believe me.... AAAAARGH

[gem] who do you want to believe you I am willing to talk to them.

[Arden] It's not like that.. I just.. dammit... I'm writing a book and I just wanted to study the lake monster, maybe get some pictures if I was really really lucky... I didn't expect to get sucked into all this...

[gem] lake monster?

[Arden] Yeah, there were reports of other weird things too. But that was my focus. A spooky lake in the center of a swamp. With animal shaped earth mounds in the hills around it, and at night; always the howling of wolves.

[gem] sounded interesting -puts mimikyu down so they can run around which they do with out going to far-

[Arden] Yeah, till my uncle put me out in the snow for 'being a homo'

[gem] -frowns- no one should do that just because of their orientation

[Arden] But I'm not! I wasn't doing anything at all. He just listened in on a conversation he shouldn't have! I have this friend who's dating a dom and sex is his solution to everything. Me and Zeke are just friends.

[gem] I never assumed you where dating anyone or if you where are not I just said no one should throw someone out in the snow because of their orientation.

[Arden] Well I don't think it's right either! But I can be doubly pissed because it was so rudely done on top of it all. I was paying him rent for a room I wouldn't house a dog in, and he put me out when it was too late to even get a bus to anywhere else. I might have frozen to death out there if not for Dolly taking me in.

[gem] well a i'm glad you are safe.

[Arden] Yeah, those weird wolves almost got us. It's a good thing Dolly is good with a knife. I'm not a fighter, the staff is mostly to lean on when I'm hiking.

[gem] so you said you are writing a book is it about strange creatures or something else?

[Arden] Oh yes! I love the paranormal! I'm still lamenting the pictures I lost when Xophiel pulled us out of that mess. I got actual shots of the monster cavorting in the lake. It was amazing, and then I fell out of a tree. 

[gem] -remember screen shot and there is suddenly a flash as she then pulls out a picture of arden out of her innovatory-

[Arden] What was that? Is it a computer error?! How did you do that?

[gem] no it's screen shot it's something you can do in Minecraft.

[Arden] How?!

[gem] you would have to get access to the keyboard and press f3

[Arden] I don't know how to do that... I'm not too good with computers anyway. 

[gem] you would have to ask someone else I always had mine because I have a computer stuck in my system

[Arden] Makes a thoughtful face. - Gem... have you seen anything... strange in Doc's house? Or smelled anything that seemed off?

[gem] strange like how?

[Arden] It smells like... cookies almost? But sharper

[gem] unless we are talking about the cookies in the kitchen then no I haven't.

[Arden] Hmmm. I just, I've seen some things that no one else has mentioned... a big shadow, it moves really quickly.

[gem] normally i would say maybe it was a creepypasta but fewer live in the castle then they use to do you feel like it's following you?

[Arden] No... I feel more like I've suprised it once or twice. It's always very late at night.

[gem] hmm maybe a ghost?

[Arden] No, something more solid then an apparition. I've heard it bump into things.

[gem] i am no stranger to not sleeping if you need someone to help get a better idea if what it is we can look for them.

[Arden] Then I'd say... stake out the kitchen. And I find little puddles sometimes that I think aren't from Doc's Goomy. The pokemon's slime doesn't have a smell, and it seems to dry out and vanish very quickly.

[gem] if it comes in i will quickly screen shot it.

[Arden] Then best of luck to you, a fellow hunter of the strange!

[gem] if i find anything i will let you know.

[Stevenson and alexine] -they see the bar and both start to head there think there might be humans there-

[GK] Is laying against the opposite side of the bar. Playing with the babies wore him out and he's taking a nap break between the two buildings.

[Stevenson] -sees the dragon and pokes them cautiously he has one of his diamond sword ready incase he is hostile-

[Gk] Gives a snort and raises his head - Who's poking me? I'm trying to take a nap.

[Stevenson] -backs up a little at gk's sudden movement-

[Gk] Narrows his eyes- Heh heh, new blood huh? A Steve, ooh and an Alex too! I'm sure Doc is thrilled. Who is your brine little humans?

[alexine] first of all I have never seen a dragon talk in all the mods I have seen and second we came here because our server fell apart after a four armed brine came into it that brine is around here.

[Gk] I ain't a mod. I'm a Herobrine. I'm Gk. The Griefer King. And I get it, you're with the space angel. Heh, I was wondering if she'd contribute to the collection.

[Stevenson] but your a dragon, dragons aren't herobrines.

[Gk] Pfft. Tell that to my asshole brother NOTCH. He was pretty damn sure of who he was punishing. Sticking me in the crummy little form of a Steve just to amuse his twisted self.

[alexine] what do you mean collection?

[Gk] Most of the brines that come here bring a Steve and an Alex with them. Friends, love intrests or relatives, whatever. My 'Steve's' in the bar with his best buddy.

[Stevenson] another human?

[Gk] Yeah, Steffan. What's the weird look for? There are lots of humans here.

[alexine and Stevenson] -run into the bar-

[Enderbro] Is less eating a plate of fries then throwing them in the air and failing to catch them in his mouth. 

[Steffan] Is just watching him while drinking a large cup of coffee. 

-Neither notice the newcomers-


	166. FOAH NOTCH is destroyed, the Venomous Dragon

[Sam] Looks up eagerly from wiping the bar.

[alexine and Stevenson] -see the skeleton Enderman and steffan and they bot take out a shield and try to protect steffan not understanding he is in no danger-

[Enderbro] Notices them and waves his skinny arms exciedly -STEEEEVE Look! Other Steve!

[Steffan] Turns expecting Father Steve and makes a suprised face.

[Stevenson] there are mobs here are you ok?

[Steffan] Uh... yeah. You're new here aren't you? Bro here is my roommate. And Sam's the bartender.

[Enderbro] Reaches all the way over the bar with his long arms and gets a pair of already bunned hotdogs out before sticking them in the newcomers mouths like cigars - Wheee! Welcome!

[Steffan] Bro....

[Sam] Is making no noise but obviously laughing

[alexine] -drops her shield and is very confused and spits out the hotdog-

[Stevenson] -takes the hotdog out of his mouth- so I am assuming you have a mod to make mobs friendly.

[Enderbro] Awww.... You don't like it? We might have some ketchup...

[alexine] and a food mod

[Steffan] No. Bro is just... Bro. He's always like this. Just a big kid at heart.

[Stevenson] but mobs aren't friendly why is he.

[GK] Pokes his horned head in the door behind them. - Because Sam likes making drinks.

[alexine] -has the most confused face showing-

[Steffan] Shrugs- Bro doesn't care if you look at him either. He thinks the other Enders have zero chill.

[Enderbro] Makes a face. - Endrea's Endermen are way to serious! No fun at all

[Stevenson] why does this server react so weird without mods

[Gk] Because we're from all different seeds? - He pushes a bit more of his head and neck in before transforming into his human shape and pushing past them

[alexine] HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!

[Gk] Slaps Steffan a little too hard on the back. - Me and this asshole here. I was cursed to wear his shape instead of my normal form, a punishment dreamed up by my dick of a brother. But this guy - shakes Steffan a bit more- this guy broke my curse. After a thousand fucking years at least. So now I can be myself, but being human shaped is easier for drinking.

[Steffan] Sighs- Thanks Gk...

[Enderbro] OTHER OTHER STEVE SO MANY STEEEVES

[Stevenson] I am so confused

[Steffan] Leans on his elbow - you get used to it. Did Doc let you in or was it Deerheart?

[alexine] the brine.

[Gk] Does a fist bump with Sam and the skeleton serves him a drink with a cherry and a color gradient like a sunrise.

[Steffan] Human form or no?

[alexine] what do you mean by no human form I thought they only where the shape similar to a human

[Steffan] Oh you're in for a suprise then... not sure if I should spoil it....

[Gk] Toasts Sam- The resident Doctor is a bit off hir rocker when it comes to modifying things- Takes a long swig- Thank the gods for it really. But they built themselves a new body from raw bits and they flip to it when things get... hairy.

[Steffan] Or the more unruly brines misbehave...

[Gk] Shut up

[alexine] WHAT KIND OF CRAZY SERVER IS THIS!

[Steffan] Suprisingly, a really safe one. Doc has everyone hooked to respawn with the local difficulty set on easy. And if you do manage to fuck up and die you come back with all your stuff still intact in your inventory.

[Gk] Passed Enderbro a harmonica - Present for you. 

[Steffan] Whhhhhhhyyyyyyy? 

[Gk] Because I'm still the Griefer King.

[Enderbro] Happy random notes at an annoying pitch-

[Stevenson] me and alexine are the only two who had a respawn on our server

[Steffan] That's kinda selfish isn't it?

[Gk] sarcastic - Woo hardcore johnnies

[Stevenson] the server was to give real humans one chance to live in Minecraft for as long as they can survive but they depending on their world they had when they died they could be in a real hardcore world a peaceful they could even be in creative it was all up to what they had even mods where common place there.

[Steffan] Ah... well, we do have some, like, irl humans here too. 

[GK] TLOT's little gay village is full of frigging human kids.

[Steffan] Do you guys want some food or drink? Sam can make pretty much anything.

[alexine] -freaks out slightly and pulls out a bow that looks like it is made of diamonds it's clearly a moded bow-

[Gk] Whoah lady... chill your nips. What's wrong now?

[Steffan] Woooow..... look at those diamonds...

[alexine] the server is crazy your crazy this whole place if crawling with brines and things that shouldn't work -she pulls back the bow and three arrows are on the string-

[Sam] Dives under the counter. 

[Steffan] Jumps up on the table and blocks Enderbro who's still playing happily. 

[Gk] Barely looks up from his drink. - I can still throw fire in this form. Don't make me burn my favorite bar roasting your ass...

[Stevenson] -rips the bow out of alexine's hands so steffan doesn't get hit-

[Gk] Takes a sip - Thats better. Now sit your asses down and take a few breaths.

[Steffan] Still looks wary.

[alexine] -screeches and tries to get her bow back but is it's being kept out of her grasp-

[Stevenson] all the oddity in this server have made alexine scared she is more likely to attack then she is but when she is scared was more likely to have been during a large battle with hostile mobs from mods-

[Gk] Oh for fuck sake... I can't do this touchy feely shit. - he types into the chat - Hey TLOT! Come to the fucking bar.

[TLOT] Tps to Gk's location and clips into him for a few seconds. 

[Gk] Fucker...

[TLOT] What's wrong?

[Gk] Are you blind? She's hysterical. Slap her or something.

[alexine] -reaches into Stevenson's innovatory and pulls out a mod sword which is three times bigger then her-

[TLOT] Is disoriented for a moment but streches out a hand and buries Alexine in invisible Netherweights.

[Gk] That is a big fucking sword....

[alexine] -falls to the ground she is only freaking out more because she doesn't understand why she can't move-

[TLOT] Sees what's wrong. He starts whispering calming thoughts into her mind. - You're safe, relax. I won't hurt you.

[Stevenson] that's my prince sword -take the sword and puts in back in his innovatory-

[Gk] Prince huh? Ya aint compensating for something else are ya?

[alexine] -is still confused but is slowly calming down-

[TLOT] So what did I miss? I saw some new people come in but I had... my hands full...

[Gk] Full? Yeah, each hand full of one of Steve's asscheeks...

[Stevenson] no it's from a mod you get it after beating the king dragon it help tame the prince dragon

[Gk] You killed a dragon....- Lets out a little growl.

[Stevenson] they are a destructive mob from the crazy craft mod you have to summon then to even fight them and the prince dragon is worth getting if you do try and get them but If you summon then let them run free they will destroy everything to bedrock

[TLOT] Puts his free hand on Gk's shoulder- You know it's a common thing for players to do. 

[GK] Makes a sour face. - Still... How would you like being brought into existence just to be destroyed?

[Stevenson] I mainly did it because I wanted the prince dragon to take care of unfortunately I lost them when the server started to fall apart.

[Gk] bitterly- Probably just left em behind to die.... fuck...

[Steffan] Whispers - We have baby dragon's here. Don't lay a finger on them if you value your skins.

[alexine] -finally back to her senses- no he nearly got himself killed trying to save them I ended up pulling away from dieing.

[TLOT] Can I let go now? My hand is cramping.

[Stevenson] yep

[TLOT] releases the weight with an airy wave. He gives them a saucy wink simply because he's pleased with himself.

[alexine] -gets up and walks over to sit on the floor by the pool table-

[TLOT] watches her walk by him curiously. - Nice outfit. I'm Herobrine the Lord of Tears. Or TLOT around here. So what do I call you guys?

[alexine] I am alexine and that's Stevenson.

[TLOT] Charmed.

[Gk] Grumbles-

[Stevenson] -to gk- you act like I didn't care for the prince dragon when in reality I spoiled them an made sure no harm ever came to them unlike the players who would use the prince dragon for a weapon.

[Gk] Even a spoiled pet is still a pet.

[TLOT] Sighs- You know they're not all as intelligent as you are Gk. 

[Gk] bitterly - Everyone seems stupid when you can't speak their language.

[Stevenson] I treated them more like my child because the prince dragon is a toddler I wanted to raise them like a father prince dragons are smart by mod but only to some point they are one hundred percent smarter then the king and queen dragon

[Gk] But it's gone now anyway huh? fuck it... Hardly anybody here has a home they could go back too. Brines can't go home again...

[TLOT] Don't be so sour Gk.

[Gk] Bite me. 

[alexine] he is going to complain how he failed as a father to the prince dragon and couldn't protect them for a very long time most likely for years

[TLOT] Don't have any experience parenting myself, just babysitting for friends; but I've seen how attached people can get.

[Stevenson] things from crazy craft where hard to get and a prince dragon was harder people who had that mod didn't live very long because of dangerous of a mod it was

[TLOT] Oh trust me, I've been in some precarious situations. This seed is practically a retirement village for me. I finally have a safe place to lay my head, and I don't have to worry about my Steve or Alexsezia, or my villagers being threatened or killed.

[Stevenson] it was more like as soon as they died that part of the world would be replaced with normal Minecraft because as people spawned what they explored from their server they still had when they died got put down and when they died in the server it stopped being their world

[Steffan] That sounds really chaotic.

[Enderbro] Leans over the booth backwards to look at Alexine - Hello pretty lady.

[alexine] - is refusing to look at enderbro-

[Enderbro] Waves and wiggles his arms- Laaaady

[stevenson] it could be there where a lot of different mods that could make it more more or less chaotic but there also was times where people just had worlds without mods

[alexine] yes?

[Steffan] I've been in the multiverse. I prefer private servers.

[Enderbro] Hi.

[alexine] hello.

[Enderbro] Pulls out some small flowers and holds them out to her. The air is suddenly full of heady scents.

[Stevenson] the part me and alexine lived in was originally modless till we started to take parts from mods and it became a mix of mods

[alexine] uh... thanks -takes the flowers-

[TLOT] ah, we've done a lot of adding things, but it's mostly been bringing bits in from other games.

[Stevenson] but not mods.

[TLOT] No, we've visited modded or reskined seeds and filched a few blocks and items, but never altered this one. Doc doesn't even like to update the snapshot. They're afraid of destabilizing or glitching the server.

[alexine] -puts the flowers away to stop the smell- that sounds dangerous

[TLOT] The visiting or the updating?

[alexine] the possibility for the server destabilizing

[TLOT] You can get chunk errors when you update, it's really obnoxious to come home and find part of your house has reverted to natural seed conditions. One time it snowed us all in for a day or two.

[alexine] yep sounds dangerous

[TLOT] It's okay, it's rare, and we have two aces in the hole if things go wrong. One is a spirit of magick and the other is the embodiment of the server itself.

[Stevenson] so the server is safe because of these things

[TLOT] chuckles - The server is safe because Doc is paranoid. The server is well maintained because they have excellent help doing so. Besides, some brines like to scrap and we don't want them accidently glitching things.

[Stevenson] -notices he is low on hunger- actually I think I will take you up on that offer of food

[Sam] Sidles up with a big smile.

[TLOT] Ask them for something, Sam is a great cook.

[Stevenson] I don't know what I want.

[Sam] Taps hir chin for a moment with one bony finger and slips back into the kitchen.

[TLOT] Just give em a minute.

[Gk] Is peeking around the corner to spy on Sam and gets hit in the face with a dishcloth- HEY!

[Stevenson] -give gk an odd look-

[Sam] Comes out with a tray the size of a block containing a huge ring sandwich that's a medly of colorful veggies and meat slices. They pull a big pitcher of tea and some glasses out of their inventory to go with it, as well as a bowl of thick yellow paste.

[TLOT] Sniffs the bowl -So you did like my suggestion.

[Sam] Pffft.

[Stevenson] that looks good.

[Steffan] Looks like plenty for everybody. Nice work Sam.

[TLOT] Gets a chunk of sandwich and some tea for Alexine since she's sitting on the floor- here you go, sorry for squishing you earlier

[Gk] spins his stool just long enough to grab a piece as well.

[alexine] thank you and it's ok -takes the food from tlot and starts eating-

[TLOT] Coyly puts some of the paste on his sandwich and makes happy noises as he eats.

[Stevenson] -takes a chunk and some tea and starts eating- this is very good

[TLOT] Types in the chat - Steve? Are you still watching Yaunfen?

[Steve] Chat back- No, Doc retrived them. 

[TLOT] Gonna tp you, you're missing good food

[Steve] Appears next to TLOT with a slight buzz of clipping. And a sandwich is put in his hand as he reorients himself. - Thank you love.

[alexine] how many steves are there?

[Steve] People come and go, but the regulars are me, Steffan here and little Stevie.

[Stevenson] stevie?

[TLOT] He's the little brother of our creepypasta Herobrine.

[Stevenson] it sounds like they are a lot of brines here. -finishes his piece and goes for another-

[Deer] Is keeping her distance and making sure the bar doesn't explode-

[TLOT] And dragons, and children, and little colony of peaceful NOTCHs.

[alexine] I hope the children are safe

[TLOT] Oh yes, the Testificates take very good care of them. Poor things.

-There's a bit of fumbling with the doorknob before Stevie manages to push it open-

[Enderbro] TEENY STEVE.

[Stevenson] -jumps a little before looking at stevie-

[TLOT] Stevie? Please tell me you aren't hiding from Notch, you know what happened last time.

[Stevie] - Uh-uh, I'm wanna surprise father!

[TLOT] Well that's sweet.

[Steve] Hey Stevie! Meet our newest Steve. - Gestures. -And a new Alex too!

[Stevie] - Hi! I'm Stevie!

[TLOT] Perfect cinnamon roll....

[Stevenson] hello i'm Stevenson it's a pleasure to meet you stevie.

[Stevie] - I'm getting food for father

[alexine] i'm alexine nice to meet you.

[Sam] Leans over with a grin to see what Stevie wants.

[Stevie] - Um, uh, I want... Um...- He did not think this through

[Sam] pokes him lightly on the nose spot and flounces away.

[TLOT] Random is always suprising....

[Sam] Brings back a huge bowl of spagetti and pushes it at Stevie so it vanishes into his inventory. 

[TLOT] Pasta... Sam... - trying not to laugh-

[Steve] Sits down next to Alexine - Cute kid huh?

[alexine] yea he is

[Stevie] - Thank you! I'm gonna go give it to father! And miss Lie! Because she's talking with him right now

[TLOT] Okay, you be careful Stevie. Go straight home.

[Stevie] - I will... What's a birthday?

[Steffan] The anniversary of the day you were spawned.

[Stevie] - Oh, okay because they're talking about going someplace for one... Bye!- He heads out the door

[TLOT] Maybe it's Markus's birthday?

[Doc] Arrives at Lies house and knocks lightly on her door

[Lie] Is a bit surprised and goes over to open the door- Oh! Doc! Hello, what brings you by?

[Doc] Something scientific actually... I need a horse, maybe more then one

[Lie] - Why?

[Doc] Splender's dragon hatched...

[Lie] - Awww! He had the rainbow egg, right?

[Doc] yessssss, it is cute. There's just one problem, it's deadly venomous and bitey as hell. I need to learn how to make antivenom with a quickness

[Lie] - Do you want me to try and make a flower?

[Doc] I guess? I think it will need to be quick acting though, this is way beyond lethal. Maybe something with fruit that can be squeezed out on a bite or drunk?

[Notch] is thinking quietly and pipes up, - uh Doc, do you have the seed number for where TLOT and Steve came from?

[Doc] Sure, but it would be dangerous as hell to go there

[Lie] Has been thinking herself- Turning venom into anti venom would be the difficult part...

[Doc] well... It's a digital dragon so presumably the venom works like a virus. It gets past the firewall of your player skin and starts making fatal system errors. But that means it's actually a series of commands, so - hir voice is increasing in speed - if I can map out the command list like a DNA strand I can reverse it and have you make the resulting code into something that can be planted and ingested!

[Lie] - Oh! Okay, and how are you planning on doing that?

[Doc] is rather excited now- same way I do everything Pinky! I need a command block, the analysis might take a few hours at least but it should work. Mind if I just set it up here?

[Lie] - Oh, uh, sure... Go right ahead...

[Stevie] Runs in- Father! Father!

[Doc] thanks! - Drops a command block and starts fiddling with it-   
[Notch] Hey Stevie, why so excited?

[Stevie] - I... I went aaaaaall the way to the bar by myself! And, and, I got us food!

[CP] Sneaks in via the window arches on the bridge having followed Stevie to make sure no mobs still left about got to him-

[Notch] How did you do that?! I thought Cp was watching you.

[Stevie] - I snuck away!

[CP] Comes into the room shaking his head a little-

[Notch] I swear I can feel some of this black hair going gray...

[Doc] Really?! Where? 

[Notch] it's just an expression...

[CP] Suddenly snatches Stevie up who shrieks in laughter- There you are!

[Notch] I'm finding it very hard to believe Stevie could sneak away from you Cp.

[CP] Scowls at Notch-

[Lie] Giggles a little before mentally speaking to Notch- I can guarantee he didn't, CP didn't have that bit of blood on his pants earlier. He was following his brother, making sure he stayed safe

[Notch] Tries to acknowledge Lie without letting on too much

[Doc] Getting rusty huh?

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] So why do you want the server number? I supect that seed may be attached to Jeb's actual computer.

[Notch] Considering how obsessed he was with it that doesn't suprise me at all. He acts like his favorite fish jumped out of the tank.

[Stevie] Pulls out the spaghetti- Look what I got brother!

[CP] - I see...

[Notch] That looks tasty.

[Stevie] - I got it for us to eat

[Lie] - Doc, didn't TLOT bring a priestess of Jeb's or something like that?

[Doc] Oh yeah, that's Beanz. I think she didn't want to come so much as she was there when shit went down and it was 'take her with the others or leave her to die a thousand chunks from her home'.

[Lie] - I see... Notch, think it would be worth it to talk to her?

[Notch] I'm not sure I should talk to her at all. I promised to stay out of the villagers sight so they don't freak out, remember?

[Lie] - Oh, right...

[CP] - What are you two talking about anyways?

[Doc] I can do it. I know where she lives. Oh, the seed TLOT and Steve came from. 

[Notch] We think it belongs to Jeb, like, it's on his personal PC.

[CP] - And this is important why?

[Notch] Because it's Jeb's birthday and we're discussing ways to let him know that the brine he helped didn't die. As a present of sorts. He's getting suspicious because he thinks I'm avoiding him. I can tell him whoever goes is a hacker friend of mine or something.

[Lie] - Who would go anyways? I mean, that's a decision that we have to think about really carefully...

{CP] - I'll go if I'm allowed to kill his avatar after delivering the news

[Doc] Well at least I would spawn in already in creative since that was my last mode there. I cut into the server codes shortly after arriving the first time. And his avatar wouldn't be there anyway. From what TLOT has told me he always speaks through the Testificate priests and preistesses of his temple, probably to maintain an air of mystery and keep them on their toes.

[CP] - Well then count me out

[Doc] We probably won't have much time before their NOTCH realizes we're there. You're free to fight him if you want.

[Lie] - But wouldn't the NOTCH there recognize you Doc? Wouldn't it make it harder for you to deliver the message?

[Doc] Yes, most likely, but if I'm transformed it might take longer to be noticed. And I'm not who I was when I was there. I wasn't even a brine back then.

[Lie] - I don't think that's a good idea, your other form would probably terrify everyone there and quickly draw attention... We need to send somebody who can defend themselves but at the same time not seem like a threat at all...

[Doc] But you won't have a fast travel method or access to the admin codes without me. Besides, I can change right before we hit the city.

[Lie] - I don't know... I don't like the idea of a group going... One person is far less noticeable...

[Doc] You need me Lie. And if we're attacked, which I think is likely, you'll be glad of my aid.

[Lie] - What!? I never said anything about going!

[Doc] Fine. - a bit sullen- I'll go alone then. I can travel underground without a rider anyway.

[CP] - Oh fuck no! She is not going there!

[Notch] You probably shouldn't go alone....

[CP] - Anyone who went anyways would need to hide their features...

[Doc] When you log on it shows up in the chat. What good is a disguise?

[CP] - To hide the eyes dumbass

[Doc] I can put on contacts, remember? Mine aren't that bright.

[Lie] - But who would be best to go with you?

[CP] - Not you

[Doc] Loud thoughts - Cp would be best, if not Lie...

[CP] - Nope, not happening, neither one of us....

[Lie] - Why me Doc?

[Doc] You have formidible powers Lie. Don't sell yourself short like that.

[Lie] - Ah, but if it comes down to a fight I'm not that good

[CP] Growls- She's not going...

[Doc] Spread hir arms helplessly. - I can't take TLOT, all hell will break loose instantly, even if I could convince him.

[Lie] Bites her lip- Fine, I'll go, but there's something I'd like you to make first Doc, let me go get something

[CP] - What!? No!

[Doc] Anything Lie. - Watches her with naked curiousity.

[Lie] Is gone for a few moments before returning with the cloak TLOT made for CP- Can you make me a copy of this but with a hood? It will help to hide my hair and eyes. Plus in a way I'll then have CP's protection with me...

[Notch] Awwwwww.

[CP] - Lie...

[Doc] I would love to, Lie. - clicks on it and starts pulling and shaping a hood onto the copy.

[CP] Pulls Lie aside- Don't do this... Please, you don't know what the aggressive NOTCH's are capable of...

[Doc] Then come with us.

[Lie] - I'll have Doc with me, I should be fine...

[CP] Growls- I'd rather she not go at all!

[Doc] You know I can move like greased lightning Cp, I'm not going to fight if I don't have to.

[CP] Grumbles and turns his attention completely on Lie- If your going through with this asinine plan then don't hesitate to call for me, I'll rip open a way and bring you back... Okay?

[Lie] Leans up onto her toes and kisses CP- Understood

[Notch] Please be careful. Both of you.

[Lie] Takes the finished cloak and pulls it on- We'll try to be

[Doc] We should talk to Beanz first though. I don't know if she'd want to go home, but I don't feel right in going without asking her. 

[Lie] - Lead the way then

[CP] Hands Stevie off to Notch- I'm going to go talk with Endrea

[Doc] I also don't know where Kore is, she might have coordinates for me.

-The village is filled with kids running around. Some are helping out in some of the shops while others are daring each other to see who can climb the highest up the vines towards the buildings in the sky-

[Doc] Breathes a happy sigh- So glad to see everyone bustling about and having fun. So much life.

[Lie] - Yeah, it's nice seeing the kids happy and well

[Doc] Is making gracious nods and waves to some of the Testificates. - Beanz lives over there, top floor of the hotel. Though it's more of an apartment complex these days.

[Lie] - You know her better than I, go ahead

[Doc] Has a quick chuckle at the signs inside the door and heads up the steps. The hut tub on the second floor is empty but bubbling and xe raps on the door across from it.

[Beanz] Opens the door a little and gives Doc a wry look- It must be quite an emergency to find you in town Doctor. And with a friend. Another brine?

[Lie] - Hello, I'm Lie

[Beanz] Beanz, high preistess of Jeb. Well, formerly. I'm sure I've been fired or presumed dead since I never returned this - Points to the small white bead on a thread around her neck.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] Does it still work? 

[Beanz] Mostly. It's a few pixels from the holy patchbook on my home seed. It used to let Jeb talk through me, but it hasn't worked since coming here. It does give me access to creative most of the time though. It was his way of keeping me safe while I ran his errands.

[Lie] - Interesting

[Beanz] I'm sorry. Come in if you want. - moves back. The room is small but clean and the doors are open to let the sun and breeze in from the outside balcony.

[Lie] Hesitantly steps inside-

[Doc] Leans against her crafting table. 

[Beanz] Sorry I only have one chair. Or you can sit on the bed if you want.

[Lie] - I'm fine standing, we actually have some things to ask you

[Beanz] I suspected as much. - Her gaze is abstracted and drawn somewhat to the noise of children playing outside.

[Lie] Gives Doc an unsure look-

[Doc] Beanz... We want to deliver a message to Jeb. 

[Beanz] Puts a hand around the bead protectively - I won't give it to you, it's all I have left -

[Lie] - We wouldn't dare ask you to, we were planning on going to your old seed actually...

[Doc] Beanz, if you want to go home, we'll take you with us.

[Beanz] A little too quickly - No! I mean... no... I don't have anything to go back too. As I said I'm sure my name is mud for vanishing with a bit of the book for so long. And I can't leave these people with just that... idiot Zile to provide guidence.

[Lie] - Zile?

[Beanz] He's barely a pup and he acts like he's second in command to Father Steve. He used to be a priest of Notch until he dedicated himself to serving the Lord of Tears. But he mostly just sits around writing trashy gay romance stories.

[Lie] Fights down a small fit of laughter-

[Beanz] I don't know who's more annoying, him or Flicker!

[Doc] Is trying not to laugh now.

[Lie] - Flicker's the one with all the creepers, right? She seems docile enough...

[Beanz] Gets a blush around her cheeks- she's just, annoying!

[Doc] Riiight. Flicker does keep the village safe though. Her creepers are useful.

[Beanz] Huffs-

[Lie] - Pretty sure my mate alone is the one of the main reasons why there are very few if ever any mobs around my place...

[Doc] laughs- Yeah, they're afraid of being cornered and complained at.

[Beanz] Who is your mate? 

[Lie] - The very tall angry brine. And Doc? You have no idea...

[Doc] The redhead.

[Beanz] Oh! Yeah. I've seen him. Sometimes on fire?

[Lie] - Usually

[Doc] That wasn't what I came to ask you about though, I need coordinates for Kore. I've never been there and I need to find it. That last place I was was where we escaped from. Can you give me directions?

[Beanz] I think.... I mean, I remember the way I came, sort of. It's a big place, you should be able to hear and smell it before you get in view. - Starts making some notes on a scrap of paper. 

[Lie] - We'll also need to be able to know which building is the temple

[Beanz] Snorts - No you don't, it's dead obvious. It's the biggest building in the city. All white quartz, steep staircases and stained glass.

[Lie] - Ah, I see

[Doc] Jeb is one of the go big or go home types...

[Beanz] Here this should help- Passes the paper to Doc who reads it and puts it away. 

[Doc] I think that's good enough. Is there anything you'd like, from us? 

[Beanz] Can you... take pictures? I would love a shot of the nave in the temple. Just to remember. 

[Doc] I'll do that for you. 

[Beanz] Thank you

[Lie] Tugs her cloak a bit closer- Are we heading out then Doc?

[Doc] Yes. Let me fire off a note to Deerheart first though- Starts quietly typing in the chat. 

[Beanz] Turns to Lie. - They will fear you mis. Watch your step, and don't linger. I've seen what my home's NOTCH is capable of. It was terrifying....

[Lie] - So I've heard. I'll do my best to remain hidden. It's why I have this cloak as well.... Well, that and to have a bit of my mate with me

[Beanz] Is that... made of hair?

[Lie] - Er... Well.... Yes...

[Beanz] Touches the hem - Oh it's lovely and soft. Your mate must love you a lot.

[Doc] Smiles sweetly -

[Lie] - More like I stole his copy and had Doc modify this one to have a hood... He's still not happy about it being made of his hair

[Beanz] Oh dear! I hope you didn't shave him bald!

[Lie] - Oh no, TLOT copied a few pixels of his hair to make this

[Beanz] Chuckles- Our king is a fiesty one. But creative.

[Lie] - That he is

[Doc] Okay, I'm ready. She's not happy but she understands. Thank goodness.

[Lie] - I'm guessing you mean Deer?

[Doc] Well yes. I always try to let her know before I leave and where I'm going.

[Lie] - Alright, let's go then.

[Doc] Thank you for the help Beanz, if there's nothing more, we'll be going. 

[Beanz] Good luck.

[Lie] - It was nice getting to know you

[Beanz] Gives her a happy wave- Drop by anytime.

[Lie] Follows Doc out-

[Doc] Braces hirself before making a hole in the firewall and leading Lie out before closing it behind them. They transform quietly and hunker down in the sea of statick and void to offer a seat to their friend.

[Lie] Slips onto Doc and pulls up the hood of the cloak to hide her hair and eyes- We should probably land close to Kore and have you change back, otherwise I don't think we'll be able to get a single word through

[Doc] I can't do it directly, I have to come in where I went out and go from there so I can use the directions Beanz gave me.

[Lie] - I understand that, I just meant when we do reach our destination

[Doc] xe's already seeking out the numbers, retracing the path they ran such a long time ago. -Of course.

[Lie] Is rather nervous about doing this-

[Doc] Finds the seed and takes a deep breath before entering it quietly. The scene before them is desolation. The jungle is a mass of fallen trees and the swamp has much deeper lakes now as the rains have filled the craters that were carved into the biome. Little remains of the house that was on the hill and there's a glow from a ribbon of lava running down into the grass. 

Alexsezia's house looks like it exploded and there isn't much left of even the foundations.

[Lie] - All this... Done by a NOTCH?

[Doc] I don't think this is even the worst of it... He wasn't even a person, just.. it was like being attacked by a hurricane.

[Lie] - I've seen the devastation those can cause on tv...

[Doc] Walks down the little path, thunderstruck by the sheer force of the damage. The dirt pyramid is a just a triangle of one side leaning crazily, and the remains of the Testificate houses are lying in huge pits as if the ground was scooped up under them and thrown back down. Even the low bedrock wall is smashed and grass grows around the scattered blocks.

[Lie] - I'm so glad you got them away from this Doc...

[Doc] It was a near miss. I'm just glad we were able to give them a head start and make sure no one was left behind. - Xe smells something and trots forward at a quicker pace - I smell fire.

[Lie] - Maybe from some lava?

[Doc] Passes around a chunk of wall and stops short. - Well... at least we know they weren't forgotten. - In front of them, at what was once the entrance to the village, is a cleared patch, a simple base of cobblestones set into the dirt and atop it, burning with the Nether's eternal fire, is a small summoner pyramid.

[Lie] Smiles a little- Perhaps there's still a small group passing along TLOT's teachings?

[Doc] There was a little fishing village run by a witch that swore fealty to them a few chunks away. They likely built the shrine in their memory.

[Lie] - Good

[Lie] - Perhaps we should leave them a gift as well to let them know they're not forgotten?

[Doc] What would you suggest? A miracle of some sort?

[Lie] - Well I was thinking just a few of my flowers

[Doc] That would be lovely Lie. - Xe trots up next to the pyramid and stands for Lie to reach down or dismount.

[Lie] Slides off and feels the ground. The server feels a bit different than what she's used to, but it didn't cause much of a problem as she concentrated. Blooms sprung gracefully from the ground, lantern flowers, calming flowers, healing flowers, and even a few love blooms, the bright gathering of flora surrounding the summoner-

[Doc] Bows hir head to smell them. - That's lovely Lie. Thank you. I'm just glad they weren't forgotten.

[Lie] - So am I- She climbs back up onto Doc- Should we go?

[Doc] Yes, I'm sure we won't have long before.... one of them notices we're here. Don't say their names, just in case. - Xe mounts the airblocks and takes off at a run over the river valley and up over the thickly wooded hills.

[Lie] Pulls the cloak closer to defend against the wind-

[Doc] Moves faster until the ground is flashing below them, woods and plains and them out over the desert-

[Lie] Clings tightly to Doc's mane just so she wont be blown off-

[Doc] Is scanning the directions in hir inventory and making small corrections. Xe looks back for a second and cannot hide the small shudder of fear that passes through hir. The lengthing shadows of the sand hills seem too dark, as does the sky in the direction they came from.

[Lie] Felt the shudder- Doc? Is everything okay?

[Doc] I'm going to assume no even though it may just be my paranoia... - Xe goes faster, touching against a mountain before taking a long leap out over the vastness below them.

[Lie] Sits there, hoping Doc is wrong but sensing they may be right-

[Doc] There it is! Beanz was right, there's no mistaking the temple. - They hit the side of a cliff and cling there upright in a shadow. - Hang on to my mane and I'll get us down.

[Lie] - Already am Doc

[Doc] Turns nearly upside down and scuttles down the wall like a gecko before stepping down on the ground.

[Lie] Once safely on the ground she slides off- Do you want to talk to Jeb or should I?

[Doc] We'll both go. I'm not taking my eyes off of you for a second. - Xe pulls out two green pixels and squints a bit as xe puts them over the glow of hir mint colored pupils.

[Lie] - Well I figured that much

[Doc] Heads for the city with a determined stride- Come on, lets hurry.

[Lie] Follows Doc, making sure her glow is hidden by the cloak-

-A few Testificates look up as they pass, unused to seeing visitors. Some quietly run ahead to the temple to let the clergy know they have outsiders in their midst.-

[Lie] Bites her lip a bit nervously, she's holding back her power, knowing that just a little of it could leave a trail of flora behind her-

[Doc] Takes the marble stairs two at a time, thrilling quietly knowing this was the same place hir friends had tread so long ago. 

-The high windows catch the sun and bathe them both in dazzling colored light as they pass the front doors and emerge into a white anteroom.-

[Lie] Lifts her head just enough to look at everything around her but not allow the glow from her eyes to be visible-

-A priest moves to bar the way before they can enter the inner sanctum. They're older then the ones that peer at them curiously from farther down the hall, they also look rather nervous. - 

[Mason] May I ask why a pair of griefers have entered the temple of Jeb? And what you intend here?

[Lie] - We have come to speak to Jeb, we bear a message for his ears only

[Mason] That will be difficult as our god only speaks through those of us chosen as his mouthpieces.

[Lie] - I think he may be willing to make an exception

[Doc] We're not griefers anyway...

[Mason] Who else would show up uninvited? We have not seen humans here in a very, very long time.

[Lie] - Please, we speak truthfully

[Mason] Hmph. Fine, what does it matter? Liars wil be smote for their hubris anyway. Follow me. - opens the door to the larger chapel

[Lie] Silently follows him into the room-

-Inside the great book is lying at an angle on it's pedestal, and there's a faint sound of scratching as it writes in itself with some unseen instrument. - 

[Mason] Makes a gesture and the penitents clear out the other visitors and then leave as well to fetch Jeb's emmisaries.

[Lie] Glances at Doc- Do we wait or...?

[Mason] You will wait here. His chosen ones will pray for his attentions and if you are lucky he may deign to speak to you.

-Several Testificates in white robes of varying sexes and ages file in and kneel in a line in front of the book, chanting softly. -

[Lie] Watches in interest before mentally speaking to Doc- I swear if this is the one time the arrogant asshole decides to ignore them...

[Doc] Makes the tiniest snort and Mason gives hir a mean look in response.

-There's a bit of a crackle like someone plugging in a microphone and one of the Testificates stands up, staring straight at the book. The others take note and file out of the room without a word.

[Mason] Makes a gesture towards the standing one - Say your piece and leave us to ours. - He turns with a flourish and shuts the door behind him. Leaving them alone with the standing Testificate.

[Doc] Careful, these guys remember what was said through them afterwards. If you want Jeb himself we'll have to ask for that first. 

[Lie] Steps forwards- Jeb? We have come to speak with you, and you alone...

[Testificate] Cocks hir head, and their eyes narrow - You.... You stay right the hell here. Don't move an inch.

[Lie] Is confused- Are you referring to me? Or my companion?

[Testifcate] Both of you, damn it. - There's a bit of consternation on the priests face as the god leaves him and he marches out of the room and shuts the door behind him.

-/ Player _Jeb has logged on /-

[Jeb] His avatar looks like a Greek god crowned with laurel leaves and he advances on them in aggravation. - How did you two get on here? This computer is protected and private dammit!

[Lie] - Er... Um...

[Jeb] Shakes a finger at Doc - and YOU, didn't you cause enough damage the last time? You took my Herobrine!

[Lie] - That's... Actually kinda why we're here?

[Jeb] What?! Where is he?

[Doc] They were about to be killed!

[Lie] - First of all, this is Markus' birthday present to you, understood?

[Jeb] Markus? - He falls silent. Then. - Did he have some part in this? Dammit. I told him not to interfere!

[Lie] - He didn't, he was invited to, well, it's really none of your business... Now do you want your damn present or not!?

[Jeb] Present? What the hell are you talking about?

[Lie] - Knowledge... About a certain fellow brine

[Jeb] What... what do you know?

[Lie] - He's safe, so is his mate in a server where they are surrounded by friends including the two of us here. They have all the freedom they could ask for, and none of the fear they had here

[Jeb] Is just standing there dumbfounded. 

[Doc] Please tell me you weren't blocking them in here intentionally. 

[Jeb] Of course I fucking was! The NOTCH on this seed is insane. I was hoping he and his pet Steve would find a clever way to kill it! The damn thing roams around freely on any seed I load, but it always stays close to my computer. It's a menace!

[Lie] Rolls her eyes- It's not the only NOTCH... And Steve isn't a pet!

[Jeb] I didn't say it was the only one. I just wanted this one in particular gone! Why do you think the Testificates worship me here? I've helped them rebuild after it wrecked their shit trying to grief me!

[Lie] - Yet you refuse to do anything to help any of us!

[Jeb] Waves his arms at her - What do you want me to do? I don't even know who you two are! Just that this one hacked into my server once before!

[Lie] Lowers her hood, her hair glowing brightly from her anger- I'm bitchy cat

[Jeb] What the fuck...? You're a cat that can use a computer?!

[Doc] Lie, I don't think you should-

[Lie] - No, I'm a brine dumbass!

[Jeb] A brine that can.. be a real cat....? Did you do something to Markus?! WHERE IS HE?!

[Lie] - Safe and happy

[Jeb] That sounds... like you kidnapped him. I know he hasn't been home in weeks. 

[Doc] He's just spending a lot of time online....

[Lie] Some of her black thorns are curling around her feet-

[Doc] Lie please... calm down!

[Lie] - I'm trying!

[Doc] Look... the truth is... Markus had a stroke. His features are frozen on half his face and he just doesn't want anyone to see how bad it looks. He's hiding while he looks for someone qualified to repair the worst of it. He's really depressed and staying with us.

[Jeb] That's terrible! But who are you? Really? I mean how many players are there out there who call themselves Herobrine? And a cat on a computer? You're just messing with my head.

[Lie] Is shaking a little in anger and mentally speaks to Doc- For once, I want CP to drag somebody in just so he can beat the crap out of them

[Doc] I'm just a hacker, a friend of Markus's. I found your server on accident the first time, and took pity on your brine. We're just here to tell you they're safe and happy. It's Markus's present to you since he knows you've been worried. 

[Jeb] He could have gotten them back...

[Lie] - They wouldn't have wanted to come back and for good reason!

[Jeb] But... what about this damn NOTCH? I really thought he could beat it. Now I don't know what to do.

[Lie] - Well to fucking bad for you

[Jeb] Is fuming- Where. is. Markus.

[Doc] Not telling.

[Lie] - Safe! Just like TLOT and Steve

[Jeb] You really don't give a shit do you? Neither of you?

[Doc] I kinda do...

[Lie] - We give more of a shit than you do

[Jeb] Gets an evil tone in his voice. - You know that TLOT left a lot of people behind who really believe in him, don't you? Testificates that worship him over me even though he hasn't been seen in decades for them?

[Lie] - Yes, and we left something for them

[Jeb] Help me get rid of this NOTCH or I'll delete this seed. If you try to evacuate them I'll do it immediately. You'll never find them all in time.

[Lie] Stiffens and before Doc can stop her, her thorny vines are around Jeb and lifting him high- How. Dare. You.

[Jeb] Grabbing my avatar won't do anything. I'm not here.

[Lie] - Doc! Can we please let my mate do his thing?!

[Doc] I'm actually for killing this NOTCH if it's possible. I don't give a shit about what Jeb wants, but I know all the terrible things it did to TLOT and Steve.

[Lie] Groans- But he's such an asshole!

[Jeb] I'll give you the whole damn seed if you get rid of it! I can't even play my own game in peace!

[Lie] - We have our own seed thank you very much!

[Doc] I could maintain it as a sub in the server. Just to keep it safe?

[Lie] - Can we please still let CP do his thing to Jeb though!

[Doc] loud thoughts at Lie- Do what thing? Kill him? Somehow I don't think that will solve anything. We'll lose our insider for what the company is doing.

[Lie] Mentally- No, drag him in and beat the shit out of him

[Doc] Slaps hir forehead- Lie please... Maybe later.

[Lie] - OH COME ON!

[Doc] Stares at her - are you sure whatever Cp has isn't contagious?

[Lie] - Look, it takes a lot to piss me off, you know that, and this guy has done it... Multiple times... Besides, if we fight this NOTCH, CP will probably already be here

[Doc] Alright. -Xe pauses- I think... we don't have much time to decide...

[Lie] - Should I call CP?

[Jeb] Fuck! Figure it out! I'm monitoring from the desktop. If one of you needs to go for more help that's fine, but if both of you leave I'm deleting it. - 

-/ Player_Jeb logged off /-

[Doc] YES. Fucking hell call him now! And Splender too! - Xe grabs Lie and starts dragging her outside

[Lie] Sends a mental call for her mate and briefly explains the situation. CP immediately rips open a pathway and drags Splender through with him-

[CP] Gathers Lie to him, not used to seeing her this pissed and works on calming her down- Hey, it's okay, I'm here- He throws out a spawn egg and out pops the baby wither as well

[Splender] - ooo, what a pretty place!

[Doc] We need to get away from the city at least!

[Lie] At CP- Yeah, but first could you scare the asshole monitoring us right now?

[CP] Grins and kisses Lie's forehead- Absolutely- He vanishes briefly before returning

[Jeb] Nearly falls out of his chair at the sight on his screen - AAAAAA!!

-The screen glitches and CP's maniacal laughter echoes out of the speakers before everything returns to normal like nothing happened-

[Doc] Is pointing to a an area of darkness that's now filling a rather large slice of the horizon. Xe's tugging on the others- Let's do this in the desert at least!

[Splender] - What are we doing?

[Doc] See that? That is a NOTCH. We need to find some way to kill it without wrecking this seed.

[Splender] - But why do we need to kill it?

[Doc] Because if we don't then the admin is going to delete this world and kill every Testificate on it!

[CP] - And that's bad how? TLOT's village is on our seed

[Doc] But there were more! So many.... he crossed this world... you have no idea how many lives he touched.

[CP] Groans-

[Doc] You do what you like. I'm going to fight. - Xe transforms into hir larger shape and gallops in the direction of the desert with a thunderous roar.

-In the distance the patch of night seems to coallese and there's a wave at gound level as something dark pours out onto the sand. An army of mobs, driven by the fear of what follows them.

[CP] Sighs and throws a small ball of code at the baby wither, it shudders and grows to several times the size of a normal wither, each head turning canine with large fangs and resting at the ends of long snake like necks, it charges forwards as well. CP then turns towards Splender- Splender, this thing we're fighting? It's hurt TLOT and Steve many, many times and very badly for no reason. It wants them both dead, do you think they deserve that?

[Splender] Growls a little- No- There's a growing red light in his eyes as he ducks his head and tilts his top hat so hide his face a little. CP knows it's a risky move to anger the slender being, but probably worth it

[Doc] Shouts from overhead - The only thing that ever hurt this NOTCH was bad code! Go for the EMP if you can make a controlled burst! Glitch it out!

[Splender] - Gladly- He teleports to the very front and lets off a strong blast, the ground and everything around him glitching

[Doc] Is gathering statick in hir mouth and scattering the mobs with wide sweeps of hir paws and tail.

[NOTCH] Roars in fury and there's a hint of a shape against the skyline

[CP] Motions for Lie to stay back and flies forwards-

[NOTCH] Is hitting and kicking the ground, even to the point of injuring the mobs beneath his feet. Sand is flying everywhere as the storm that swirls around the titanic being reaches the floor of the desert. 

[CP] Spawns his weapons and flies with the direction of the wind as it circles the NOTCH-

[Wither] Spews it's attacks in rapid succession-

[NOTCH] Is punching the air, trying to hit the small things that are attacking it.

[Splender] Let's loose with a staticky screech and sends an EMP blast forwards-

[Doc] Fires a giantic ball of statick that hits the being with a geltaninus splat and clings there, burning like acid and making part of the NOTCH visible.

[NOTCH] Reels under the force of the screech and is desperately trying to get the statick off of itself.

[Lie] Is concentrating from a ways back, the sand shifting beneath her as something moves underneath-

[NOTCH] Stumbles a little under the combined pain and some of the mobs flee at a dead run to keep out from under his feet.

[CP] Darts in to slash at tendons which could weaken the NOTCH, keeping himself alit in fire all the while-

[NOTCH] Howls in a voice that is more like the roar of a hurricane. It's bleeding code and trying to hit CP out of the air.

[CP] Teleports to make it harder-

[Doc] Uses the admin commands to drop bolt after bolt of lighting on the NOTCH while they make more statick

[Lie] From beneath the NOTCH erupts a massive offensive plant pod, ripping open and dripping with massive amounts of lust nectar as it bites down on the NOTCH and tries dragging it into the sand some-

[NOTCH] Falls and grabs hold of the rocky cliff to keep from being pulled under, it's eyes are black holes in the vaguely human shape that's outlined against the sand.

[Lie] Wobbles, the plant pod having taken much more energy than she thought and taking a noticeable strain on her energy-

[Doc] Spews more statick right into it's eyes-

[CP] Aims for the throat- HONEDGE! GET THE SPINE!

[NOTCH] Flails at the plant, trying to rip it off

[Honedge] Unwraps itself from CP and nimbly dances in front of the NOTCH, it's shadow reaching behind him and striking the back of the neck-

-The plant is trying to wrench a piece off-

[Splender] Releases another burst, his hands having elongated into claws as he rushes forwards to dig into the NOTCH, his tendrils having also become deceptively sharp to stab their victim-

[Doc] Grabs one of the flailing hands and savages it with teeth and claws.

[CP] His sword dug deep into the throat, coating him in blood-

[NOTCH] Is sparking and screaming as it's cut and yanked apart. The body itself is flickering wildly.

[Splender] Releases a very strong blast-

[NOTCH] Vanishes out of their grasp, leaving a small prone figure in the sand. The body of the NOTCH is in pieces and the mostly severed head manages a single zombie-like groan.

[CP] Dives down and slices right through the remainder of the neck with his sword and then focus' on stabbing the body over and over again with his pick before setting it alight-

[Doc] Stomps the ground and gives off a roar that shakes the sandhills. The remainder of the mobs flee in terror.

[Lie] Wobbles and falls to her knees, having used too much energy-

[Splender] Is pacing to let off his excess anger-

[Doc] WE WON JEB! THE SEED IS OURS! GIVE US THE CODE!

[CP] - Wait, what? Were we ordered to do this?

-/ player_Jeb logged on /-

[Jeb] Is practically dancing in place - You fucking did it! That was amazing! 

[Doc] Fuck you! I didn't do it for you!

[CP] Lunges at Jeb- YOU FUCKER!


	167. Doc gets Ditched, A Fairy for Hyrule

[Jeb] Whoah! - is grabbed- I said you could have it! Fuck I'll pay you for doing that! How much? Name it!

[CP] Growls and focus' his powers, he knows exactly where Jeb is sitting- I have no need for your money!- Using the avatar, he pulls Jeb in before kicking him right in the gut

[Jeb] Doubles over in pain. He's taller then Doc but skinny, with an unruly mop of ginger hair. He slumps to the ground and then looks down at his hands before screaming in confusion and fear.

[CP] Grins- Boo

[Jeb] Looks up at Cp and falls silent in obvious terror.

[CP] Stalks closer- You honestly think you can order us around?

[Lie] Makes her way over, more than a little wobbly from energy usage-

[Doc] Um... Cp just FYI, it wasn't an order so much as blackmail. But I let it stand because I wanted to kill that fucking NOTCH anyway for what it did to my friends.

[CP] - So in a way he threatened both you and my mate?

[Doc] Actually he threatened everyone who lives here. If we didn't care we could have just said fuck you and left them to die.

[CP] - Just tell me something that gives me justification to kill him

[Doc] Mentally loud - Please don't kill him. Feel free to kick the crap out of him if you want though.

[Jeb] Would saying sorry help anything?

[CP] Growls and kicks Jeb in the nuts, hard-

[Jeb] Curls over in agony-

[Doc] Thank you for showing some restraint Cp.

[Jeb] Is just gasping for air-

[CP] - We're not taking him with us... He can rot here

[Doc] I wasn't proposing we take him at all. One person connected to Minecraft vanishing is one thing, two might get unwanted attention. Just put him back. But explain to him first why he should keep his mouth shut about what he's seen.

[CP] - Fuck no, he can stay right here for eternity!

[Doc] You know that's not a good idea Cp... we might need the information he can provide.

[CP] - Don't care- Gives Jeb another kick

[Jeb] Is whimpering in pain- Please.... I won't tell a soul, I swear...

[CP] - As I just said- I don't give a damn

[Lie] - CP...

[Jeb] I have a family... please... don't kill me...

[Lie] Gently rubs CP's arm- CP please, just send him back... Or do you want him living with us? Because that's probably what will happen since he'll probably want to stay with Markus

[CP] Groans- Sometimes I hate not being able to go through with my old habits

[Jeb] Is crying now. His thoughts are strong; it's his wife Jenny holding their infant son.

[Lie] - Please CP...

[CP] - Fine- He grabs Jeb and disappears with him, reappearing in front of Jeb's computer

[Jeb] Falls to the floor in a heap and tries to crawl away from Cp.

[CP] Steps on him a little- I'm warning you right now, you do anything to fuck this up and I will not hesitate to drag you back in and throw you in lava.

[Jeb] I won't.... oh god... Just take the computer... anything...

[CP] Rolls his eyes and takes the computer- However, feel free to annoy Notch as much as you want- He teleports the closest electronic and exits through it

[Jeb] Faints out of sheer relief.

[CP] Returns to where Doc and the others are. The little wither has returned to it's smaller side and is exhausted-

[Doc] Is so fired up xe excuses hirself to dart behind a rocky outcrop and there's the distinct sound of peeing that goes on for some time.

[Splender] Is calm now- Is everything happy now?

[Doc] Returns with a satisified air - I claim this seed for the Herobrines.

[CP] Is not impressed-

[Doc] Plucks the CPU gently from under his arm with hir teeth and puts it away. - Thank you.

[CP] - So how much chaos could we cause with that?

[Doc] I don't know? I guess it depends on what's on it. But for now lets go home. I'm going to pause the seed at the hub and reopen it in the cage.

[CP] - I'll take the others back- He picks Lie up and keeps Splender and the little wither close to him before teleporting back to the other seed

[Doc] Huffs - Thanks for nothing.... - Xe cuts hir own way out and heads back through the statick and void to look for home.

[Splender] - Why isn't Doc with us?

[CP] - Because I'm irritated and they need more practice making their way home

[Doc] Is already lost and wanders sullenly into a copy of Pac-man on some forgotten emulator. Xe hunkers down and munches on an overlarge banana with an angry pout.

[Lie] - CP... Go get Doc

[CP] - Why? It's not as if they haven't made their way here from that seed before

[Doc] Gets irritated with the noise and moves on. Xe stops in intentionally to an older pokemon game and doesn't even bother to change forms before barging into a shop and buying a few berries and potions for later.

[Lie] Sighs- At least go tell TLOT the good news?

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Makes hir way back out again and just hovers in the darkness. It's not just being lost. They're feeling rather hard done by, since it was obvious they were ditched.

[BEN] Pops out of the server to jump into his game briefly. He flies towards it and happens to spot Doc- Doc?

[Doc] Hmm? Oh BEN! I'm glad to see you!

[BEN] - What are you doing out here?

[Doc] Cp ditched me... feeling a little blue...

[BEN] - He ditched you?

[Doc] Yeah... we'd just beat a ridiculiously powerful NOTCH to death and he tped with everyone but me.

[BEN] - How many people did he teleport?

[Doc] Two plus the baby wither.

[BEN] - Well it does take more energy to teleport more people... Even more if there was a slender. Plus didn't you make you're way back to the server by yourself before?

[Doc] Yeah... I would have happily carried them all though...

[BEN] - Eh, you know how CP is

[Doc] I know... Still hurts though....

[BEN] - Well, server is back that way, I'm heading to one of my games

[Doc] Thank you. Unless? You want some company? It would serve him right if Lie got mad at him.

[BEN] - Well I'm just popping over there real quick to get something for Hyrule...

[Doc] Anything. I'll even carry you if you want.

[BEN] - No need, come on- He heads towards a game and slips inside. They come out in Ocarina of time in the hidden forest village

[Doc] Follows him - What a lovely forest. Your game has lots of magic stuff doesn't it?

[BEN] - Yeah- He takes off through a large hollow tree trunk laying on it's side, ignoring the child trying to guard it's entrance

[Doc] Gives the child a huge grin just to be mischevious.

[BEN] Is in the Lost Woods and starts looking around- Come on, where are you?

[Doc] Clambers over the log and follows BEN - I might be able to help if you tell me what you're looking for?

[BEN] Takes a breath- Hyrule would be considered a child of these woods since this game is the direct prequel to mine. Each child born here is given a fairy which is their companion their whole life

[Doc] Practically melts, hir sappy smile is ear to ear. - As the parent do you have to catch one for them?

[BEN] - Usually they're given by the Deku tree, but I doubt it will be of any help to me... And there are no parents in this village... It's entirely composed of children

[Doc] How odd... do you want me to... try and sniff one out for you?

[BEN] - No, because I don't want one like Navi... Besides I don't know where to look for one... In my game Navi has been taken from me, but I have help from a different fairy

[Doc] Could we talk to the tree anyway? The worst it can do is tell us to get bent right?

[BEN] Groans- But it talks forever!

[Doc] What's the alternative?

[BEN] - Searching on our own

[Doc] Whatever you want to do. Though the prospect of a talking tree does have me curious.

[BEN] - No

[Doc] Okay. I defer to the expert then. - Sits down at attention.

[BEN] Is searching everywhere he can think of-

[Doc] Starts just nosing around in the plants. There's a lot to see and smell.

[BEN] Grumbles and throws a stick- STUPID FUCKING DEKU STICKS!

[Doc] Are they supposed to do something?

[BEN] - You set them on fire to light torches... That's it

[Doc] Pulls out a Minecraft torch and offers it to him. The glow is softly yellow and makes a decent pool of light around them.

[BEN] - Wrong torch

[Doc] Sorry, I thought you just wanted the light.

[BEN] Points up at the sun clearly shining above- And if it does get dark, I can just change the time to day again

[Doc] Sheepish - Okay. For all I knew faries were like those little bugs that are drawn to candles, and the torch would attract them.

[BEN] - Nope- He's getting frustrated at finding no fairies

[Doc] I know a chant for faries, Dawn taught me. It's kinda silly but it works for elementals. I'll try it if you promise not to laugh.

[BEN] - No promises

[Doc] Curls hir lip and sticks the torch down on the ground in front of hir since xe has no candles. Xe takes a few slow breaths to calm hir breathing like Dawn explained and uses hir tail to draw a circle around hir in the dirt. Xe clears hir throat before speaking lightly

little people everywhere  
your fun and love I seek to share.  
Gronkydoddles hear my call  
Leprechauns come one and all.  
Leader, Gob, of gnome and troll  
come and share your humor droll.  
Neckna and your undines, bold  
play with me your games of old.  
Paralda, zephyrs of the air  
caress me while my skin is bare.  
Salamanders led by djin  
the candle flames you may play in.  
Nature spirits of all sort  
in friendship let us now cavort.  
a child of love for you I'll be  
my mood is light as you can see.  
And always as you sing and play  
I feel my problems fade away.  
your laughter love and fun come through  
and help me feel alive like you.

-The game around them almost seems to shiver and a hush falls over them before BEN bursts out laughing-

[BEN] - THE FUCK WAS THAT!?

[Doc] Small voice- A witch taught me. It works in the real world.

-The sound of feet running through the grass can be heard as a few of the children's fairies come to investigate with their children-

[BEN] - Shit, we need to get out of here... We do not need these kids knowing we're here

[Doc] See? It did work though!

[BEN] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[Doc] whats wrong with the kids?

[BEN] - They're annoying!

[Doc] Then lead on.

[BEN] Darts along the maze like paths, ignoring the ones which have music coming from them-

[Doc] Scampers along behind him with a stealthiness not to be expected from a large yellow and purple dragon.

[BEN] Pauses, having caught sight of something-

[Doc] Bunches up behind him with hir feet all together.

[BEN] Ignores Doc and floats towards a corner and starts grinning- Hello there

[Doc] Peeks around him curiously without getting in the way.

-There's a small rose colored fairy, almost trembling down by the ground-

[Doc] Oh, it's okay little fairy. We won't hurt you. We're searching for someone to protect a baby boy. Newly born.

[BEN] Puts his hand down, the fairy cautiously hops into it- There you go, I'm a child of the forest which means my son is too, and he needs a fairy-

[Fairy] There's a soft jingling- But I'm not suitable to be a companion fairy... I'm to absent minded

[Doc] Nobodies perfect.

[Fairy] - But I was never assigned to a child by the Great Deku tree...

[Doc] So? We're going to a different game anyway.

[Fairy] - What does that mean?

[Doc] Um, it's a place where everything looks and works a little differently? And it's less rigid and organized.

[Fairy] - Is unsure

[Doc] It's less dangerous too. Hyrule is mainly going to be playing like kids do and need an extra babysitter. He's not gonna be fighting Gannondorf or whatever.

[Fairy] - He's scary...

[BEN] - Come on, you'll be fulfilling your duty as a fairy and living somewhere peaceful

[Doc] Smiles -We have pizza.

[Fairy] - What is pizza?

[Doc] Just good food I bet you've never had before. It'll be fun, and you'll have plenty of time to chill because he's still in his crib and I bet won't even be walking for a while.

[Fairy] - O... Okay...

[BEN] - Good, come on, we'll take you there now

[Doc] Grab on my mane so we don't get seperated.

[BEN] - Fine- Grabs onto Doc while cradling the fairy

[Doc] Makes a hole back out and heads back the direction BEN came from-

[Lie] - CP GO GET DOC!

[CP] - No, they need to know how to get back on their own!

[Doc] Grumbles softly- nobody around... I'm still upset no one came looking for me...

[BEN] - Come on, I wanna get this fairy to Hyrule as soon as possible

[Doc] I'm going, I'm going. - Manages to find the server with some difficulty and slips inside near Lie's giant tree.

[CP] - See! Xe made it back fine!

[Doc] Trots towards Gem's house, passing some mammoths as they go.

[BEN] Takes off as they approach- Aven?

[aven] -is holding hyrule- yes ben?

[BEN] - Sorry I ran out so quickly but I remembered something for Hyrule

[Doc] Watches breathlessly

[aven] what is it?

[BEN] Holds out the fairy which flies closer to Hyrule to investigate him-

[hyrule] -giggles at the sight of the fairy-

[aven] a fairy.

[Fairy] - Hello little one- She dances around a little

[Doc] At the fairy - Do you have a name?

[Fairy] - Nia

[hyrule] -is smiling at the fairy as he watches her-

[Doc] I think we have a winner. Nia, I'm Doc, this is BEN and Aven, and the little one is Hyrule.

[Nia] - It's nice to meet all of you

[aven] its nice to meet you too.

[BEN] Looks proud of himself-

[Doc] Server rules are simple, no griefing, no stealing. Hyrule is hooked to respawn, so if you want to help; just remind him to eat and keep him inside at night.

[hyrule] -tries to grab nia-

[Nia] Dances just out of reach- I understand

[Doc] Whispers- Good job BEN.

[aven] -offers ben to take hyrule-

[BEN] Happily takes his son-

[hyrule] -smells very clean like he just got a bath-

[BEN] Narrows eyes in suspicion- Aveeeeeeeeeeen

[aven] yes?

[Doc] I smell something nice and clean. Good job Aven.

[BEN] - Why does Hyrule seem like he got another bath?

[aven] oh while you where out gem helped me bathe hyrule.

[BEN] Growls a bit-

[aven] -is trying to look innocent but is failing because she can't stop smiling-

[BEN] - Stop doing that

[aven] doing what?

[BEN] - Bathing him!

[aven] but he needs to be clean and he likes the water.

[BEN] Whines-

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] Groans- That's it, I'm teaching you a different word- Heads into the house

[hyrule] wa-er

[Doc] Chuckles at the scene. - Glad to see things are going swimmingly. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go yell at someone.

[aven] good luck with that doc.


	168. The Nether Keeper

[Stevie] - Father why is miss Lie yelling at brother?

[Doc] Goes to Lie's house and hears the yelling. Xe hunkers up nearby to listen from outside.

[Notch] Because Cp did something rude to Doc.

[CP] - Doc is fine! They made it back!

[Lie] - That's no excuse!

[Doc] Grumbles- It would serve him right if I pretended to be hurt or something...

[Lie] Storms away from CP-

[CP] - Oh come on! You can't be that mad!

[Doc] Phases through the roof so hir snout is very close to the back of Cp's head and snorts to ruffle his hair.

[CP] Has an unimpressed look- What?

[Doc] Says very quietly- You suck. - And then turns to leave.

[CP] - You needed the practice!

[Doc] Is outside the house again and turning down the road to home.

[Lie] See's Notch- We delivered the information to the asshole

*Liz bounds through the tall grass of the Savannah, turning to chatter at Mix every few steps, tail swishing back and forth excitedly

[Endrea] Is watching all three of her children play amongst the grass, her body providing shade when they get tired and need to rest a little-

[Ashe] Leaps up around the grass, flapping his wings experimentally-

[eddy and Edward] -come running from gem' house and playfully tackles ashe-

[Ashe] - Ah!- He spreads his wings wide as a natural reaction, reflecting the sunlight off of them

[willow and oak] -are looking at everything possible as they run around-

[eddy and Edward] -cover their eyes from the reflection and make ender noises-

[Endrea] Lifts her own wings to block the light hitting Ashe's-

[Mix] Looks like you're pretty good at findin' other dragons, Liz

[Liz] Yep! Yep! Yep? *Drops low in the grass and sneaks sneakily toward the group in the distance, tongue sticking out of hir snout

[eddy and Edward] -they both see endrea then speak in ender- endrea mommy!

[Endrea] - Hello children, are you doing well?

[eddy and Edward] yes we are but we are hoping hyrule can play with us soon.

[Endrea] - Hmmm, that may be while yet, he's still very small

[eddy and Edward] -makes little sad noises-

[gem] -is on an acacia tree near by- as soon as he is big enough I bet he will play with you everyday.

[Liz] Hmmmm... *Steadily creeping toward Endrea, with Mix following a few feet back

[Mix] *Seems amused at Liz's determination to sneak up on Endrea

[Endrea] Notices the little dragon trying to sneak up on her but ignores her so she can have her fun-

*Mix waves at everyone as she approaches, staying quiet so she doesn't give Liz away

[Liz] *Soft determined chitter as shi creeps closer

[gem] -waves back-

*Once close enough, Liz leaps at Endrea, nomming on her scales and trying to climb up onto her head at the same time. It doesn't work as well as one would expect..

[Endrea] Looks down at Liz- Oh my, I seem to have been attacked

[gem] oh no such a vicous dragon

[Endrea] - Maybe they need another bath

[Liz] Roar! *Ceases gumming Endrea to scale her and perch on her head

[Mix] You should have seen how fast shi stopped talking when shi saw Endrea. One second going on about how shi was going to explore the world to dead silent and creeping toward Endrea.

[eddy and Edward] -climb endrea as well to get to liz-

[Ashe] - Mama! Look!- He flaps his wings more

[Endrea] - Good Ashe, build up those muscles and maybe Uncle GG will teach you how to fly

[Mix] So, what've I been missing? Beside dragons galore

[Liz] *Lowers and rests paws over Endrea's eyes

[gem] ben hates hyrule's first word

[Endrea] - Not much on my end, mostly just watching my children

[Liz] Caught a fish! Mix has.

[Endrea] - A fish? Did you get wet? Are you hurt?

[Liz] Do hands look hurt? *Wiggles paws on Endrea's face some more

[Mix] Shi's fine, all things considered. Gave me a scare though.

[Endrea] - I bet, however, those paws do look a little dirty...

[Liz] Hands fine! Don't lick! *Yanks paws up and curls atop Endrea's head like a ball

[eddy and Edward] -paps liz they are on either side of them-

[Endrea] - And why don't you want to be clean?

[Liz] Not dirty enough to get clean yet! *Bats at Eddy and Edward

[Endrea] - Hmmm, I'm not so sure

[eddy and Edward] -bats back playfully-

[Liz] Am sure! Not like when lick. Feel nasty. * bats at Eddy and Edward more

[Endrea] - Now why does it feel nasty, it's perfectly normal, and healthy

[eddy and Edward] -make sure they make the last bat before climbing back down quickly while saying you can't catch us in ender-

[Liz] Slimy! Cheaters! *Circles on Endrea's head before jumping down after Eddy and Edward, Scarf tails opening a bit in a fashion similar to an Elytra to glide-barely-. Shi tries to land on them

[Mix] Shi doesn't like slimy things. Unless it's a fish.

[Endrea] - I see, well either way, it will still need to be done

[eddy and Edward] -run in opposite directions-

[Endrea] Curls her tail around to keep Willow and Oak from going too far-

*Liz hits the ground and rolls before sprinting after Eddy, roaring the whole way. It sound more like a balloon losing air, though

[willow and oak] -try to run to gem's house to investigate-

[Endrea] - Oh no you don't- She brings them back to the safety of the area they were in

[eddy] -is very small and is trying to dodge liz but they are pretty slow because of how short his legs are-

[gem] if you need me to fly around to watch where they are going so they can explore I wouldn't mind endrea

[Endrea] - I'd rather keep them in my sight... But maybe Ashe would like to explore a little?

[Ashe] - Can I mama!?

[willow and oak] -walk over to endrea and open there mouths they are hungry-

*Liz Jumps on Eddy and sits down, using him as a pillow

[Endrea] Laughs a little and provides them with the void energy they want-

[eddy] -he is squishy because he was a plushie before he was brought to life. he whines because he is trapped-

[Edward] -rush liz and jump on their back to save his little brother-

[Liz] Comfy--!!! Sneaky tack! *Rolls over and flails limbs

[eddy and Edward] -eddy is trying to escape to gem while Edward tries his best to protect his little brother-

[Mix] So Endrea, I've got a question.

[Endrea] - Yes? What is it?

[Mix] Do you think it'd be safe for Liz to take a bath in water? Shi keeps trying to jump in when I take a bath but I haven't let hir. But with the whole catching a fish I was wondering if it'd be safe.

[Endrea] - Hmmm, a good way to test is to drip a little on her, that way you can immediately wipe it off if it does start to burn her

[Mix] Ah, well when shi caught the fish shi said hir paws tingled, but didn't elaborate beyond that... Hmm.. *Thoughtful look

[Liz] *bats at Edward as shi gets up

[Endrea] - She may have a stronger resistance to water then, at her age it should have burned greatly. I know the larger I get the more resistant I am. At my largest I can spend several minutes under water before I start to feel anything

[eddy and Edward] -eddy makes the run to gem whe gets down from the tree to pick him up and as soon as eddy is there Edward teleports to gem's legs-

[Liz] Cheatersss! *Hisses at them before trotting back over to Endrea and Mix

[Mix] Sky said shi might, since shi's from their seed? Apparently the dragons there are all immune to water hurting them. Sky just wasn't sure if Liz was too, given how shi didn't hatch for so long. Hey you! *Pats Liz as shi passes toward Endrea

[Endrea] - It is likely then

[eddy] -isn't happy and is curling into gem's hold he is scared of being crushed under liz-

[Edward] -is trying his best to comfort eddy-

[gem] -is protectively holding eddy knowing he is scared-

[Liz] Big! *Pats Endrea with a paw

[Endrea] - Yes?

[Liz] Can clean now.

[Endrea] Smiles and nuzzles Liz before beginning to clean her-

[Liz] Slimyyy... *Grumbles a bit about the feeling but lets Endrea clean hir.

[Mix] Adorable

[Endrea] Quickly finishes- There you go, all clean now

[Edward] -is upset over how scared eddy is and ends up become a tiny agroed Enderman and teleports over to liz and bites their tail-

[Liz] !!! *Screeches and swings around, trying to claw at Edward

[Liz] Cheater!!

[Edward] -teleports away before liz can hit him-

[Endrea] Is quick to snap at the two of them- Enough!

[Edward] -is hiding behind gem-

[Liz] Hsss. *Hissing at Gem and Edward

[Mix] Liz no hissing

[gem] -looks a little frustrated because of the small fight-

[Endrea] - Perhaps we should separate and let everyone cool down...

[Liz] But mooooom! They bit me!

[Mix] No buts! *Picks up Liz and gives hir a stern look

[gem] -picks up Edward and puts him in her arms with eddy- let's take you two inside.

[Endrea] - Ashe? Will you please get your brother?

[Ashe] - Sure mama!- He goes over and awkwardly picks Oak up while Endrea picks up Willow

[oak] -licks ashe's face-

[CP] Grumbles as he leaves the house. He knows Lie is mad at him and is trying to think of something which might please her-

[CP] He walks towards the back of Lie's property and into the savannah-

[CP] In frustration at not being able to think of anything, he punches a tree down in one blow, setting it on fire-

*Mix eeps at the sound of something getting fucked up, turning on her heel and tucking Liz to her chest

[Endrea] Perks and looks in the direction of the fire-

[CP] Continues walking, eventually coming into the area the dragons are in-

[Liz] Hot! Hot! *Wiggling at CP in Mix's arms

[CP] Growls a bit before remembering something- Oh right... That thing...

[CP] Sighs as he looks at Mix- Oi, don't you have some shards of something for me to look at?

[Mix] Oh, Yeah! *sets Liz down and digs out the diamond bit and gold bits

[CP] Irritated, he holds out his hand for the shards-

*Mix hesitates before handing them over to CP

[CP] Takes them and begins analyzing their code as he brings out one of the finders used to find the dragon eggs-

[CP] Tweaks the finder and eventually tosses it and the shards back to Mix- Here, it should work. I would say go talk to Doc about seeing where it will lead you, but they aren't in the best of moods right now

[Mix] *Catches and puts the shards back into her inventory

[Mix] Oh, Okay...

[Endrea] Snorts a bit as she starts walking off with her children-

[CP] Notices how dark it's starting to get- Oh joy, the mobs will be out soon...

*Liz tries to climb up CP to get to his shoulders

[Mix] Could I walk with you then? If it's not a bother, CP.

[CP] Sighs- Fine...- He's waaaay to used to baby dragons climbing him

*Liz gets to his shoulders and curls up there like a dragon scarf, happily smiling

[CP] Leads the way towards Lie's place-

[Doc] Reaches hir castle and shrinks down before slipping in the side door and starts searching around for Deerheart and Yaunfen-

[Deer] Is curled up with Yaunfen on the carpet of the vine room. Yaunfen is gumming a crystal-

[Doc] Just who I wanted to see. - Xe settles down beside them, leaning into Deerheart with a happy sigh and reaching out for the baby dragon with hir other hand-

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and tries to gum Doc-

[Deer] - Is everything alright? You were gone for so long and came in so much later than CP and the others...

[Doc] Did they tell you what happened at all?

[Deer] - No, I haven't heard anything yet...

[Doc] Cp decided to ditch me on TLOT's old seed, I had to walk back alone. That's why I took so long, but there is good news.

[Deer] - I'm sorry about that love... But what's the good news?

[Doc] TLOT's NOTCH? The one who tortured him and Steve? He's dead. Me and Lie and Splender and Cp, we killed the bastard.

[Deer] Is very surprised- Wha... What brought this about?

[Doc] I told you why we were going, to talk to Jeb? Turns out he was blocking TLOT in because he wanted that NOTCH destroyed. He threatened to delete the whole seed if me and Lie didn't kill it for him.

[Deer] Frowns- That sounds dangerous... He could have blocked you two in as well...

[Doc] No, we could have left. I let him blackmail us because I wanted to see that NOTCH destroyed too. It was a valiant team effort. And then Cp pulled Jeb in and kicked him in the nads a few times.

[Deer] Can't help the small burst of laughter which escapes her- Well, that is our CP for you

[Doc] Asshole deserved it. If I hadn't been there I think Cp would have just left him there inside his own seed. But I have it now. He told us to just take the whole computer. - Opens hir inventory to show the dull gray block of the CPU. - They're all in there. I'm going to load it up in the cage and make it another sub seed so it stays protected.

[Deer] - You should let Notch look at it as well, he may be able to find some things. I'm sure in his panic Jeb may have forgotten about some important stuff on there...

[Doc] Oh I will, but I'll need to set it up with a monitor and a keyboard. It's running on my own power in my inventory, but I'll need some redstone to hook it up once I place it.

[Deer] - Couldn't you just, well, attach it to Steffan's computer?

[Doc] Probably? But do you want something this important in the same house as Enderbro?

[Deer] - What if we gave Bro his own seed to play with?

[Doc] We'd never see him again, he'd get hopelessly lost.

[Deer] - Not to go into love, just to play on, on the computer

[Doc] Oh, maybe? I don't know. I'll ask Steffan if I can downoad Minecraft on his computer. - laughs- yo dawg I heard you like Minecraft

[Deer] Laughs-

[CP] Grumbles as he approaches the front door of Doc's place- Alright, we're here, take your dragon and go talk to them

[Doc] Is playing with Yaunfen a bit- did you miss me?

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and rolls onto their back-

[Doc] Goes for the belly rub

[Yaunfen] Wiggles-

[Liz] Nooo Come withhhh.... *Clearly doesn't want to give up hir perch

[Mix] C'mon Liz *Pulls Liz off CP's shoulders before knocking on Doc's door

[CP] Starts walking away-

[Doc] We're down here, come on in!

*Mix comes in and comes down, all while Liz pouts at having to give up hir perch

[TLOT] Coming down the steps with Steve beside him, the two are talking quietly and pause to share a kiss before spotting Cp. - Hello Cp. What's new?

[CP] - I hate you so fucking much

[Doc] Hey Mix! And you brought Liz. How's the little derg?

[TLOT] What did I do now? 

[Steve] giggles - You're breathing too close to him.

[CP] - Your former seed is run by the biggest asshole I know who's not a pasta

[Mix] Shi's good, caught a fish, fought a tiny enderman, the usual. CP made the seeker thing. *Holds it out to show Doc

[TLOT] What Jeb? Yeah, he is a dick.

[CP] - He blackmailed my mate

[Doc] Caught a fish? So yours isn't allergic to water either? That's great, considering where your house is. And you have the thingie. Let me see- Takes it to examine. 

[TLOT] What? Why? I know she met him briefly, but only as a cat, right?

[CP] - She and Doc went over there because the asshole was bugging Notch about a birthday present. So they figured a suitable one was for them to inform him that you were okay... He blackmailed them into fighting your NOTCH...

[Deer] Peeks at the thing curiously-

[Steve] Clings to TLOT - No...!

[TLOT] They fought that monster?! Are they okay?

[Liz] Caught big fish. Likeee... this big! *Gestures wildly, it clearly was not as big as they're making it out to be

[CP] Lie was exhausted, as was Splender and my glitched Wither nearly passed out, but, your NOTCH is dead

[Doc] That's great Liz! And your feet don't hurt?

[Yaunfen] Scoots closer to Liz-

[Liz] Hands tingle a little, but not anymore! Dry now, see! *Holds paws out for inspection

[TLOT] Is just staring at Cp, blinking, he makes a bit of a gasp and begins to cry. 

[Steve] Is looking between them - please don't be joking about this.

[Doc] I see that! And you have cute little paws.

[CP] - Why the fuck would I joke about that? Dragged the asshole in as well and beat the shit out of him too...

[Yaunfen] Flops onto Liz-

[TLOT] Grabs Cp and hugs him and Steve in a bundle- Oh thank you... thank you....

[Liz] !!! *Bats at Yaunfen

[CP] - FUCKING LET ME GO!

[Yaunfen] Squeaks-

[Mix] Don't fight Yaunfen Liz, you got in trouble for sitting on Gem's kid a bit ago.

[Liz] But moooommm wanna be stronngggg...

[TLOT] Is crying all over Cp's shirt- he's not even making words, just grateful noises

[Yaunfen] Bat's at Liz-

[Doc] You could wrestle with me Liz, I'd play with you

[CP] Tries to push TLOT away-

[TLOT] Finally lets go, and holds just Steve. He's murmring softly - It's finally over... our nightmare....

[CP] Mutters- Fuckers... Oh yeah, and we kinda stole Jeb's computer

[Liz] Too big! Seen you, you too big, like other big. *Bats at Yaunfen more

[Yaunfen] Makes confused noises-

[Mix] Shi got in trouble with Gem because shi chased down Eddy and sat on him a bit ago, Doc. It was funny.

[Doc] Oh dear! Poor Eddy! Even right now? Am I too big?

[Liz] Yesss. Too big! *Bats Yaunfen before moving toward Deer

[TLOT] Who... who has it?

[CP] - Doc does

[Deer] Holds her hand out to Liz-

[TLOT] Good. I can't think of a safer place for it to be.

[Liz] *Tries to put Deer's whole hand in hir mouth

[Mix] So that thing'll find my brothers? Or what's left of them? *Turning back to Doc

[CP] - I think they plan on putting it in the cage so you guys can go there and visit those you know there? Or some bull shit like that...

[Doc] Oh yes. Do you want to go now?

[Mix] If it's no trouble..

[Steve] That sounds right. We should check on Croca's village.

[TLOT] I wonder if they've forgotten all about us....

[Doc] Sorry Deerheart, duty calls again. - Xe picks up Yaunfen to snuggle them

[CP] - Ask Lie, she'll probably know more

[Deer] - That's fine, I'll wait here for you

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and snuggles back-

[Doc] You're the best! Let's go then. Are we taking Liz?

[Liz] Want to stay! *Ducks behind Deer

[Mix] I guess not.

[Deer] Giggles and pets Liz- I can watch her Mix, you go ahead

[Doc] Good enough for me- xe opens a hole and holds out the bleeping gadget before walking through the firewall and outside.

*Mix pats Liz's head before walking out after Doc

[CP] Notes that Doc left- Oh look, they're gone again

[TLOT] I can wait, I want to think about what to say.

[Doc] Is wandering around a bit following the directions on the machine-

[CP] Has a thought- Fuck...

[TLOT] Sees a snippet of thought- what's this about a giant plant?

[CP] - Just that Lie left it on your old server... Right outside of what ever the fuck that town was...

[Steve] The fishing village?!

[CP] - No, it was next to a desert...

[TLOT] That doesn't narrow it down much. Our world has a lot of deserts.

[Mix] I wonder what's left.. *Holding onto a part of Doc's coat and looking at the machine and around

[Doc] We'll it certainly got a whiff of something- Is walking in the nothing at a good clip.

[CP] - Um... I think giant temple looking place?

[TLOT] It's outside of KORE?!

[Steve] Oh gods....

[CP] - How the fuck should I know the name of the place?

[TLOT] A big white temple with lots of stained glass?

[CP] - I saw white

[Mix] This feels familiar... *Looking ahead of Doc, there's nothing, but in the distance is a figure and a light blueish glow

[TLOT] And it's one of the offensive plants...? Oh gods... I hope they're timid enough to stay the hell away from it...

[CP] - Yeah, if you guys head back in there... You might wanna take Lie with you... That thing was big too...

[Doc] Sees the same- Hello? Did you get lost out here?

[Person] Hm..? *Turns head, and that's all it takes for Mix to let go of Doc and practically knock the person to the ground in a tight hug. There's a lot of tears and blubbering from Mix

[Doc] Whoah.... Um Mix? Who is this?

[Person] I could ask her the same thing... *Has a slight grimace but holds Mix just as tight. His coding is clearly not in good shape as his textures are flickering. Throughout the hug he eyes Doc in a scrutinizing fashion

[Doc] Her name is Mix, I'm Doc. We're both Herobrines.

[Person] I am also Herobrine, although my title escapes me. A lot does when you spend so long out here. *Patting Mix with one hand

[Person] She's grown since I saw her last. *Turns his head to look at her with a look of pride

[Mix] Doc this is one of my brothers...He took care of the Nether and it's people. I... *Pauses

[Mix] Where's Notch? *Her brother seems to look a touch uncomfortable at the question

[Doc] So there may be nothing left of the server but a few wandering survivors? That's fine. I'll welcome them as I did you Mix. - Xe points the thing at the Herobrine and it beeps-

[Person] What is that? Why did it beep? It's not going to explode, is it?

[Mix] *Snort

[Doc] No, it's keyed to look for similar code to what we put into it as an example, it's for finding things.

[Person] ... Oh. Could you both help me up? I'm.. not very stable.

[Mix] What happened? *Propping him up

[Doc] Here let's step in someplace and I may be able to help. Being out here is making me feel sick anyway. - Xe opens a random minecraft seed and holds the way open for them

*Mix helps him into the seed and he seems overwhelmed at the sight of everything

[Doc] Looks around at the basic bit of swamp and rocks. - This will do. - Okay, tell me what hurts.

[Person] Everything. Everything hurts. This the most though *Mix helps him sit down again and he touches the diamond bit in the center of his chest

[Mix] ! I have the rest of it, brother!

[Doc] Can I fix it? You know I can melt things together as well as apart. Or is it supposed to be there? 

[Person] It belongs there, a chunk broke off when I was getting out but.. I'm not sure how Mix got it.. 

*Mix hands over the small chunk and he turns it over in his hands

[Person] I may need some help getting it to stay now though.. *Looks over at Doc hesitantly, clearly still not sure of them

[Doc] How is it attached? Skin? Bone? Organs?

[Person] Just zap it once I get it in place, it should do the rest. *Fiddling with the broken part in his chest before slotting the other half in carefully, grimacing

*Mix is watching with her head tilted. It's safe to say she's never seen it broken or getting put back in

[Doc] Gathers a bit of statick around hir fingers and stands ready when the parts are alligned. Xe reaches out and makes the broken parts flow back together. Xe then traces around the gem, humping the flesh up a little like a bezel to keep it in place. 

[Person] Ahh.. *Once whole, the diamond seems to light up a bit and the few baser issues like messed up textures seem to right themselves.

[Person] My thanks. Everything else still hurts though.

[Doc] Is it any specific injury? Or is it from glitching? I can just give you a basic health potion if you want it.

[Person] Probably all of the above. Yes, and if that doesn't fix everything could you take a look at my code?

[Doc] Of course! It's my specicialty. - Xe pulls out a bottle of bright orange fluid and a command block. - Drink this and then put your hands right here so I can check you out.

[Person] *Drinks it and then puts his hands on the block

[Person] It's a shame I can't remember anything you can call me, all I can remember relating to a title was that I took care of the Nether. It's Keeper, if you will.

*His code is, very jumbled up, but it seems to be relatively whole

[Doc] Where we're from there are lots of Herobrines, and the ones without a second name we use shortened versions of their titles. So Herobrine the Nether Keeper? Is Nk alright?

You look a little scrambled, but it's nothing that some food and rest won't help along. I think that bit of gem was the majority of what was wrong. 

Mix? Should we keep searching out there or take this one home to heal first?

[NK] NK is fine. And there's nothing else to find. ... Beside Alex. Notch is.. not around anymore. Not in any useful fashion.

[Mix] Oh.. *Sad look

[Doc] You sure there's nothing left? Not even a little blood, clothing or code scraps? Wait, there's an Alex out there too? 

[NK] Beside the scraps of his ingot, nothing. Unless Mix has something she can offer up. *He shows a few ingot scraps but they're not much

[Mix] I haven't seen Alex... But I have these? *She brings out her own few gold shards. Together they make about a third of an ingot

[NK] They'll show up eventually, I'd think...

[Doc] I could just recallibrate this thing... maybe- takes the gold shards and starts fussing with them and the device.

[Doc] Finally just makes a small box for the shards and fuses the device to the top of it. - Well, either way we need to go back out to use it. - Xe makes another hole and sticks the bleeping gadget out of it. - You guys coming?

[NK] It's not going to lead to Alex. *He's a bit unsteady on his feet as he hobbles out with Mix

[Doc] Are you sure about that? It found you.

[NK] That's because it was a part of me. Those were part of Notch. If anything, it'll point back at me.

[Doc] Oh... So, you think Alex will just track us down eventually?

[NK] Yeah. I threw them out of the seed on several occasions and they made it back fine. If a bit annoyed at me.

[Doc] Why were you trying to get rid of them?

[NK] Boredom, they were rude to Mix, so on and so forth... Notch did it more, and mostly because Alex looked at him wrong.

[Doc] Did you also have a Steve?

[NK] No, I figured Mix replaced them. Wouldn't have it any other way either. 

[Mix] Is that why there wasn't a Steve? Really? Me?

[Doc] You're a Steve? Does this mean your Alex is a dude? That's neat!

[Mix] Yeah, but they were mean to me a lot. Took my stuff and put it where I couldn't reach it. Got better as I got older but still.

[Doc] Interesting... Well if they do come around I'll be having a nice long chat with them.

[Mix] Good. Are we headed home now?

[Doc] Leads them back to the server and opens a hole, it comes out near the library. 

[Mix] I hope Liz didn't get into trouble when I was gone.. *Steps out and NK looks around slowly after he does too

[Gk] Walks out of the bar and streches out into his dragon form, he's full and sleepy and in need of a bit of fresh air. He gets a sniff of someone he doesn't recognize and clops around the side of the bar to look.

[Doc] I'm sure it's fine. Deerheart is an excellent dragon-sitter

[NK] Dragon sitter?


	169. Ryan the Dragon, TLOT Takes the Seed

[Doc] Mix has a baby dragon, I do too.

[NK] Oh. *Finally notices GK and freezes, staring at him

[Gk] Narrows his eyes a bit and sniffs

[Stevenson] -sees something in his innovatory it's a glitchy textured spawn for a prince dragon with the name ryan on it which makes him rush outside next to gk and try to use it but it doesn't respond- fuck!

[NK] Are dragons a normal occurrence here? *Baring his teeth at GK a bit. It's not very intimidating considering one canine's broken.

[Gk] chuckles - welcome brother, I like a brine with a little sass

[Doc] what? Oh no, we just, kinda rescue them from other seeds. -Notices the cursing Steve. - hello there, do you need a hand with something?

[NK] ... Hello then. *Calms down since Gk isn't a threat

[Stevenson] my poor baby ryan I don't know how he got here but he won't respond -is holding some kind of glitch textured white orb with a crown on top Stevenson looks like he might cry-

[Gk] So Mix was a two for one deal huh? You guys look related.

[Doc] A baby?! Is it a human spawn egg?!

[Stevenson] no he is a prince dragon.

[Mix] My brother! *points at Nk happily

*NK looks flustered at her happy pointing

[Doc] I don't get it, were you storing it in there like a pokeball?

[Gk] oh cool, I like the gem. Very stylish. - he offers a hoof - Herobrine the Griefer King, Gk for short

[Stevenson] no I don't know how he got into my inventory because he wasn't there before. I thought I lost him to the server collapse. -the corner of his eyes are watering-

[NK] Herobrine.. uh, Nether Keeper I guess. I can't remember my original title. *Shakes the hoof

[Gk] is that the one you were talking about Stevenson? - lets go- so what's your specialty Nk?

[Stevenson] yes this is ryan.

[Doc] Reaches out for the egg - let me see it please

[Stevenson] -reluctantly gives it up-

[NK] Magic, I use commands really flashily? I took care of the nether. My memory isn't as good as I'd like. I've spent who knows how long just hanging out in nothingness..

[Doc] Scans it over - you're missing a few crucial lines here, it needs some repairs before it can hatch- xe takes out hir command block and begins typing with one hand

[Stevenson] I don't know how to give him those lines. -is crying-

[Gk] I'm from the nether too, thats my natural spawn area, don't like it much though, too noisy and stinky

[Doc] I know you can't or you would have done it already, hey Gk can I have a bit of your code? Mine won't work since I'm not a natural dragon

[Gk] yeah, whatever...

[NK] Forced there, but it was livable, changes were necessary though.

[Doc] Gives Gk a sharp poke with a small needle and draws some of his blood. 

[Gk] OW! You asshole!

[Gk] Hisses at Doc and turns back to Nk- like what kind of changes?

[Doc] squirts a little bit of the blood on the block and starts unraveling the strands of code and tangling them with the ones xe is writing

[Gk] Stop crying you goober. I've seen this crazy fucker bring people back from the dead. Be patient.

[Stevenson] -is trying to calm down but I failing-

[Doc] pulls out a bowl of healing paste and dumps some of it on the code before stirring it all together with hir fingers

[alexine] -comes outside and sees Stevenson crying- ok what's going on why is Stevenson crying?

[Gk] Docs working on his egg

[alexine] egg?

[Stevenson] ryan -still crying-

[alexine] oh, wait what ryan is still alive!

[Doc] Takes the little crown off the egg and starts rubbing it down with the paste.

[Gk] Hey Nk looks like you got here just in time for another little miracle, heh. You ready yet Doc? I already know what the next fucking request will be

[Doc] Checks the surface of the egg for glitches and finds it flawless- yes please.

[Gl] Leans over with a grumble and starts cleaning the surface of the egg with his overlong tongue.

[Stevenson] DON'T EAT RYAN!

[Gk] I ain't gonna eat it dumbass! - notices a bit of activity in th egg and backs off

[Doc] the egg is now rocking in hir hands and forming cracks - that's better! Here, you hold it, you said it was yours - puts the egg in Stevenson's hands

[Stevenson] -takes the egg-

-liquid is coming out of the egg-

[Stevenson] why is it wet!

[ryan] -hatches almost explosively because he was suppose to be like a spawn egg he is several times bigger then the egg-

[Gk] HOLY SHIT

[Doc] Yeah that didn't look comfortable... But normally dragons do have a good deal of amniotic fluid in their eggs

[ryan] -is a gold and white dragon with three heads and six wings each head had one red eye and one blue he sees he is in stevenson's arms and cuddles closer to him making happy trills-

[Stevenson] -hugs ryan crying happy tears- ryan I am so glad you okay.

[Doc] picks up the teeny crown they removed from the egg and puts it on the middle head.- who's a cute little baby huh?

[ryan] -is confused at the crown because it never had before the other two heads take it off and all three start noming on it-

[alexine] well it's good to see ryan again Stevenson is going to protect him with his life like normal

[Gk] He better... Or I'll pitch his ass in the bay...

[Doc] heh, what do you think of that Nk? This is my brine specialty as Gk put it. I fix things.

[ryan] -decides to put the crown on Stevenson's head so now he is wearing he squeaking and seems pleased with himself-

[Gk] does it have three independent brains?

[NK] It's interesting. So far everything has been.. pretty unusual.

[Stevenson] no because ryan has reverted back to being a baby but when he got older though the head move independently they all spoke as one

[alexine] yea Stevenson taught ryan how to speak.

[Doc] This place is a sanctuary Nk, everyone is from someplace else. Usually someplace much more dangerous.

[NK] I... see. It's a lot to take in..

[Mix] You can stay with me if you want, or Doc, if they'll let you.

{NK] uh..

[Doc] it's okay Nk, my castle is big enough to get lost in. I take in new people all the time, the spawn is rather rough at night since we've been here a long time so it's easier to just shelter new people myself until they can build their own places.- turns to the Alex and slightly soggy Steve- that offer stands for you two as well

[Doc] oh, and the baby of course, more little dragons are always welcome.

[Stevenson] -is too busy with ryan to respond-

[alexine] we won't be there long as soon as we have the supplies we will start heading out.

[Doc] Heading out where? Do you guys plan on roughing it? Or do you actually want off the server?

[alexine] more to build a place farther away

[Doc] shrugs- okay, just FYI though, the village near the spawn is the biggest one on the seed if you want to trade with the Testificates. Apart from that you only have a little more then a days walk before hitting totally untamed wilderness.

[alexine] untamed wilderness seems good to me.

[Doc] Me too, that's why it's like that, take what you need but replant where you chop and no strip mining. Be kind to the seed and it will always provide.

[Gk] Hippie

[Doc] How can I not be? You cynical beast. It saw me dying of heartbreak and gave me a loving mate.

[Gk] is rolling his eyes but it's hard to tell

[alexine] we tended to stick to caves because of the constant changing environment made cave always plentiful and we would rather not get lost in long tunnels

[Gk] As if reciting from memory - torches on the right always, even I know that shit. Just from stalking Steffan.

[Doc] Besides, it might be a good idea to stay close until Ryan is bigger. We've got several adult dragons if you need advice or babysitting.

[alexine] ryan is a little smart then you would think.

[Doc] I didn't say he was dumb, but he is small, and could get lost or hurt.

[alexine] -looks like she might laugh- I guess you never seen the crazy craft mod this server is like a padded world compared to crazy craft

[Doc] No, I have not, but the 'padding'as you say of the server is also intentional. We have tons of baby animals, pokemon and small children. Some Herobrine's like to fight so I keep the pvp turned off too. I can't risk anyone with a glitch damaging the server itself. The firewall has a ton of extra redundancies as well to keep the NOTCH's out.

[alexine] I say padded because most thing in that mod do more damage then an enderdragon.

[Doc] is a bit flabbergasted- Why would anyone install that....?

[alexine] a challenge there are powerful weapons and armor you can get

[NK] I'd like to look around a bit, is Doc's home close?

[Gk] About three chunks but there's a lit path most of the way. 

[Doc] I... I've had enough challenges just trying to survive out there... I'm heading home. Anyone who wants to follow me can.

[Mix] I'm coming, I gotta make sure Liz hasn't eaten Deer's hand or something. Little troublemaker...

[Doc] I'm sure she's fine. She's tougher then she looks.

[Mix] Of course she is! Liz is just a very determined bab.

[Doc] I'm amazed by how fast she's learned to talk

[Mix] So was I. Sky says Liz is pretty fast, even compared to dragons on his seed.

[ryan] -sees a spider trying to sneak up behind Stevenson and a large amount of fire balls come out of all three head right at the spider killing it in a second-

[Doc] Whoah, okay, time out! One more thing! My house has a few skeletons that father Steve considers his brothers, and a tame creeper that's not capable of exploding. If you hurt them, he'll cry, a lot. If you see a mob in a sweater leave it alone. They won't attack you anyway.

[Stevenson] hear that ryan mobs with sweaters are friends -ryan nods in understanding-

[Doc] Good. There's also one friendly Endermen with crossed eyes, he'll probably think you're adorable and try to hug you. He's also harmless

[Stevenson] isn't that the one in the bar right now?

[Gk] Who was walking quietly with them -Yeah, he's a doof. Can't tell a brine from a steve. 

[Stevenson] anyone else?

[Doc] Mobs...? Sam the bartender. There's a wither skeleton that roams around free with just a shirt, his name is W. I think that's all.

[Gk] There's Sky, but he doesn't look like a normal enderman. Oh and the super tiny endermen that hang out with Gem. But they're rarely without an adult for supervision.

[Stevenson] did you get all that ryan? -he shakes his heads yes-

[Gk] Ohhh, I smell something good... - he trots across the little bridge ahead of them and around the side of a small house, wagging the tip of his tail like an excited cat. 

-Theres a sound of someone giving a little laugh of suprise-

[Stevenson and alexine] -sit down on the grass to rest they are playing with ryan quietly-

[Sweet Alex] Comes outside with a bowl of cookies and tosses one in the air

[Gk] snaps it at the top of it's arc and munches happily.

[Sweet Alex] Oh! You brought friends to! -

[Doc] Yeah, lots of new arrivals - xe's cut off as Alex thrusts the bowl in hir hands and races back into the house for the tea tray.

[Sweet Alex] Throws down a few wood blocks and lays out more tea and cookies. 

[Gk] Settles down with a sigh and there's a sound of gentle rumbling not unlike a purr.

[Doc] Sniffs the bowl in hir hands- Oh! Did you go visiting?

[Sweet Alex] Yep, I traded with Mousse and Squrl for some of the dark touchie syrup. 

[Doc] Oh, the mousselasses. Yeah, that's good stuff. Well come on, anyone who wants some. No need to stand on ceremony.

*Mix sits down and NK does too after a few moments

[Doc] Guys, this is Sweet Alex, if you need anything that smells or tastes nice, she's the one to ask. She can also speak glitch if someone is badly hurt or errored and needs to communicate.

[Gk] Slightly grumbly- She also makes kigirumis for anyone who's cold and feels like looking like a cute animal

[NK] What is a.. kigirumi?

[Sweet Alex] It's a one piece jumper with an animal design. Usually with a teeny tail or wings depending on the critter and a face on the hood.

[Doc] She's just as good at sewing as I am.

[NK] Oh. Sounds.. Interesting.

[Stevenson and alexine] -they join the group. Stevenson is holding ryan as he looks at everything on the table-

[Lie] There's the sound of a teleport and the end of a sneeze as Lie lands in the yard in front of Sweet Alex's place-

[Sweet Alex] And you have a baby dragon! So cute! Oh, hey Lie! Something set off your allergies?

[Lie] - No... I think that was just a sneeze...

[Doc] Lie! I think you forgot something on TLOT and Steve's seed.

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Um.... giant lust flower?

[Lie] Faces pales a little- Fuck...

[Doc] Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I hope the villagers are smart enough to stay away from it.

[Lie] - Maybe... We should go take care of that?

[Doc] Actually no. It's not fair to go back without offering to take TLOT and Steve with us.

[Lie] - Right... So maybe we should let them know what happened?

[Doc] Well I was getting to it. I found a new brine, and I was going to show, them and Alexine and Stevenson the castle. Since they'll likely be staying with me for a bit. This is Nk ,and the bitty dragon is Ryan. 

[Lie] - Hello! I'm Lie

[NK] Hello. *Raises hand a bit in a wave

[Lie] - So who are you in relation to?

[Gk] Takes another cookie as if he's stealing it.

[NK] Mi-

[Mix] Me! *Happy grin

[Lie] - Oh Mix! That's wonderful!

[Doc] Is just having some tea.

[Mix] It's not the whole family yet, but it's better than nothing

[Lie] - Well I wish you luck in finding the rest

[Doc] Wait, Mix, you said something about a NOTCH, did you not mean Firebird?

[Mix] No, he's not mine. Not.. Like, familial.

[Doc] Then what's the deal? Did you guys adopt him into your group from another seed or something?

[Lie] Sits close to Sweet Alex to listen to Mix's response-

[Aweet Alex] Offers Lie a cup of tea.

[Lie] - What kind is it?

[Mix] Firebird's basically adopted. Last seed. Or was it the one before... He can't rightly defend himself so he just sort of tags along. He's useful in his own way though. It's Flowey who's a nuisance, really.

[Sweet Alex] Darjeeling

[Doc] Kinda like all the ones we picked up in the sub seed. That's very kind of you Mix.

[Lie] - Ah, no thank you then. Do you have any more oils you'd like me to change into flowers?

[Mix] It's how we got little Benny too. Followed us all the way across a seed. Like, all over the place. Sky insisted we bring him with after.

[Sweet Alex] Not at the moment, but thank you for asking.

[Doc] He's bright for a chicken.

[Lie] - Just let me know when you want me to come over to make more

[Mix] Yeah, he is.

[Doc] I think I'm just going to call them... - starts typing in the chat. And then exclaims - Oh! You already know? It's wonderful isn't it!

[Lie] Gives Doc a curious look-

[TLOT] Suddenly appears in their midst with Steve on his back. He's near running in place he's so happy.

[Lie] - TLOT, hey

*NK leans back a bit as they appear

[TLOT] Lie! - He rushes her and hugs her, spinning her around. 

[Steve] practically tackles Doc and hugs them as well

[Doc] Ooof!

[Lie] Squeaks a little as she's hugged-

[TLOT] Lets her down, it's obvious he's been crying- Thank you Lie... We couldn't wish for better friends.

[Doc] Air please- 

[Steve] Oh, right. - Eases up a bit and then releases Doc.

[Lie] - Who told you?

[TLOT] Cp! I'm shocked he wasn't exstactic since he got to kill a NOTCH.

[Lie] - Er, that may be my fault... I kinda yelled at him as soon as we got home...

[TLOT] Why? 

[Doc] He ditched me. Tped the whole group and left me behind to walk back alone. Assbag.

[Lie] - His excuse was that it was good training for Doc

[Doc] Suuuure.

[Lie] - In a way I think he was genuine about that though. I think he wants to make certain you can get back, he just doesn't know how to teach it very well... Or that's how he was taught

[Doc] Still hurt my feelings...

[Lie] - I know I know

[CP] Comes down the path on his way home- OHFOR FUCKS SAKE CAN'T I JUST GET AWAY FROM SOME OF YOU FUCKERS!?

[Sweet Alex] waves cheerfully - Hello Cp!

[Gk] What the hell did I do? I haven't seen you for a few days. 

[CP] - Not you GK

[TLOT] Cp! Gonna refrain from hugging you again even though I want to.

[CP] Growls a little-

[TLOT] Be nice, we have new arrivals after all. Even a new brother brine. - gestures to the group

[CP] Groans-

[Doc] Oh get over it Cp.

[Lie] Motions CP towards her and he complies-

[Doc] Thank you for fixing the thingie detector Cp. It led us right to the Nether Keeper here. 

[CP] - Don't care

[TLOT] So Nk?

[Doc] Yep

[TLOT] Sticks out a hand- I'm Herobrine the Lord of Tears, TLOT for short. And this is my husband Steve.

[Steve] Smiles sweetly.

[NK] Nice to meet you. *Shakes the hand

[CP] Sits next to his wife and pulls her into his lap-

[TLOT] So you hanging with us for a while or headed down to the house under the waves?

[NK] Hanging out

[TLOT] Cool! Can't wait to show you around.

[Doc] Hey guys.... Lie kinda left a giant lust pod next to Kore so we need to go and get it. Do you want to come with us now that it's safe?

[CP] - Do we really have to go back there now?

[TLOT] Is silent for a long moment and then yells far too loud - HELL YEAH I FUCKING DO!

[Steve] I'm in.

[Mix] Can I come? While I'm out it'd be nice. I'm sure Deer can handle Liz a bit longer..

[Doc] Certainly, and Lie, we kinda need you since it's your plant.

[Lie] - Yeah, I know

[TLOT] Hey Gk, you wanna go? You might get to scare the fuck out of some people. 

[Gk] Grins- You had me at scare.

[NK] I... think I'll come too.

[Doc] I think you need an impressive mount for this, old friend. - Xe steps back and transforms. Hir big paws thudding hard on the dirtblocks.

[CP] Grumbles and holds Lie a bit closer to himself-

[TLOT] Climbs onto Doc's back and pulls Steve up behind him. 

[Gk] Trots over to Mix and Nk, before kneeling a bit - Come on, get on, I think we're going in from the sky. You too Lie, I think someone is planning on being rather loud. 

[Lie] Come on CP, let go

[CP] - Nope...

*Mix climbs on and NK does as well

[Mix] This'll be fun

[Lie] With a sigh decides to take the easy route and flicks the collar onto her husband, moving quickly so she doesn't squish him. She reaches down and picks him and his clothes up before climbing onto GK- This way you can't leave anyone behind again

[Gk] She's got you there Cp. 

[Doc] You guys behave, we'll be back shortly. - Xe yells into the chat - I'm off again darling, but I'll be home soon!

[Doc] Makes a hole in the firewall and zooms through 

[Gk] Is startled and has to run to keep up.

[Doc] Now knows the way and goes straight for the server, it's moved much closer because of the still running PC in hir inventory.

[Doc] Practically bashes a hole into the other place and bursts out of the void and into the sunlight. Gk is hot on hir heels. 

-As they pass into TLOT and Steve's home the gaudy brine's power swells out in ripples, he no longer has to hide and his seed welcomes him with everything he'd lost being away returned tenfold. He howls in exhulation, and it seems to shake the air that's rushing around them.

[Steve] Follows his lovers primal scream with a happy cry of his own

[Lie] Feels TLOT's power rush over her-

[CP] Shudders a little-

-There's a second wave of power from below them as they fly out over the city, too fast to see what's happening underneath, it fills every corner of TLOT's being and he climbs atop Doc's head, balancing himself like a surfer on hir snout. 

[TLOT] HEROBRINE HAS RETURNED. 

\- The shouts below them rise up in a roar.

[Steve] Looks down and his eyes go incredibly wide

[Doc] Can't look down because TLOT will fall off.

[Gk] Why the fuck is everyone naked?

[Lie] Starts blushing very hard- WHY!?

[CP] Hisses-

[Doc] Lands on a roof top and levels out hir head so TLOT can talk to them. 

[TLOT] NOTCH IS DEAD.

[TLOT] JEB IS ALSO GONE.

[TLOT] This world belongs to me now.

-There's a lot of cheering but the Testificates seem a bit exhausted.

[Gk] Lands as well. - Uh, why the fuck are you guys naked, it's not that hot in the desert, is it?

[Lie] Has her eyes shut-

[Someone wearing a priests robe tied at the waist.] They found the flowers near the ruins! They passed the word along to us! A sign!

[Testificate fem] And then the battle in the desert!

[Yonger Testificate] We touched the giant flower and felt your heat! Spread the love everywhere!

[Lie] Squeaks-

[Older dude] We had an orgy!

[TLOT] Is just staring with his mouth open.

[Steve] I bet that was fun.

[Mix] Kind of regret my decision..

[Lie] - GK... Please take me over to the pod so I can destroy it...

[Testificate mal] We love the plant you left us! We've been watering it for you.

-The pod senses Lie's closeness and shifts, diving under the sands-

[TLOT] Okaaay. -Mentally to Lie - maybe we should just leave it-

[Lie] Mentally back- Are you sure they won't kill themselves by fucking so much?

[Doc] Loud thought- at least they seem to have loosened up

[TLOT] Nah. They're Testificates. They're a hardy bunch.

-The pod erupts out of the ground nearby and hovers over the group of brines-

[Testificates] Shout and point and move back a little so it doesn't drool on them

[Doc] I could make a spawn block from the nectar? Make a fountain for their temple?

[Lie] Groans- GK, ground please

[CP] Mentally at TLOT to tell Doc- Do you want to get near that Nether liquid?

[Gk] Sure, He hops down and cants a wing so Lie can slide down it.

[Doc] You guys are so loud, I can hear you you know.

[Lie] Slides off and the pod follows her- Easy now, come here- She watches as the pod lowers itself and nudges against her

[Doc] I'm all over it. - Xe Hops down to the ground and lets the lovers off hir back before sticking hir paws out in front of hir. The purple coloration on them bleeds over hir claws and becomes a rather large pair of hir normal rubber gloves. Xe pulls out a bucket. 

[TLOT] Is standing in the crowd, they seem determined to touch his cloak, and Steve is getting a subdued version of the same treatment.

[Lie] Glances at Doc before stroking the plant, encouraging it to open it's pod. There's a slight ripping sound as it does so, it's thorny teeth shimmering with liquid-

[TLOT] Give me a little space guys, I'm gonna make you something.

[Doc] Clicks into the mouth with the bucket and it ends up full of the shiny black liquid.

[Lie] Smiles and then yelps as the plant tilts it's head and forgets to close it's pod when it does so, about half of her is covered in nectar-

[CP] Looks very unhappy on GK's back-

[TLOT] Puts his hands on the ground and the blocks in the plaza begin to flip and lift. They form a golden ring and raise up a pillar in the center. 

[Doc] carries the bucket as if it may at any moment explode and clicks on the pillar with it and down in the basin. The fountain fills with the liquid and there are gasps from all around.

[Lie] - TLOOOOOOT...

[TLOT] Now show a little restraint my people! Make sure you rest in between lovemaking and drink lots of water. Use proper lube and aftercare, and don't neglect your partners feelings!

[Lie] Looks at the pod- You've done your job well...

[Testificates] Cheering and promises all around. 

[Steve] Now you guys should really put a little bit of clothing on. You're gonna get all sunburned.

-Few random yells - Yes Father Steve!

-There's a general milling about and Doc looks at Lie with more then a little concern. 

[Doc] Um Lie? Are you okay?

[Lie] Turning a bit red- I don't know...


	170. Kore, Collecting Croca

[Testificate fem] Miss, you can use the shower in the temple if you want. The clergy's living quarters are to the left of the entrance.

[Lie] - Ah, thank you- Looks at the pod and considers it size and the use the testificates have made for it. She places her hands on it, getting even more nectar on her as she concentrates. She is completely silent for a few moments before the pod ripples. It does it's rattling hiss before suddenly shifting and becoming many smaller pods of the size Lie usually creates

[TLOT] Has gathered some Testificates who seem to still have some energy and is setting up a Touchie hive for them and teaching them how to tend it.

[Doc] Oh, that's perfect Lie, can you make it so they'll defend the city?

[Gk] Nk, Mix, whatever you do, don't get even a speck of that stuff on you...

[Lie] - Yeah- She whispers to them and the thorny vines spread out, a few stay near the fountain while others go and hang from the walls around the city

[Steve] Has gathered another group and is giving a safe sex talk-

[Mix] I wouldn't let that stuff get on me even if you offered to pay me.. Eww...

[Lie] Looks over at her mate- CP...

[Gk] Skitters back- Please clean off first Lie.

[CP] Huffs at GK before jumping off of him and trotting over to his mate who heads for the temple- Don't worry GK, I plan on it

[Gk] Is there anything to drink in this town?

[Various Testificates] Mostly dressed - Water? Milk?

[Gk] Sticks his tongue out, - blech.

[Lie] She and CP enter the mentioned showers and Lie changes her husband back before jumping on him in the shower. As the water hits them the entire temple fills with steam-

[Doc] Should we make a quick trip to check on Croca? 

[TLOT] Feels the power surge of the two brines making love on hallowed ground and adds a wave of pleasant vibrations that flow out like water. The people around him sigh in bliss as it passes.

[Doc] That's nice. - Slightly stupid grin

[TLOT] That's a decent thought. We'll come back for Cp and Lie. Give them some time alone.

[Gk] Okay people, looks like we have another stop to make. Mix, Nk?

[Doc] removes the gloves and puts them away. Xe weaves through the crowd to lift them up. 

[TLOT] waves and there's a decent amount of cheering.

[Gk] Ham....

[Doc] Mounts up in a spiral and there's an ooh from the crowd. 

[Gk] Makes a bit of a leap and joins them in the air. 

[TLOT] Points the way and the terrain rushes along beneath them.

-They fly over a strech of water and there's the clear outline of a water temple beneath the waves. The center is a crater and there's no signs of guardians.

[Mix] What happened there?

[TLOT] The guardians kidnapped our brother Violet! We destroyed their temple! 

[Steve] And won the loyalty of the other people they'd been harassing in the meantime!

[Mix] Oh. Exciting.

[NK] ... What's a guardian?

[Gk] A huge, spiky, cyclopean fish that hates squids and fires high pressure jets of scalding water.

[NK] Sounds dangerous as fuck. Never seen one before though.

[Doc] There's one in a fishtank in my lab! Remind me when we get back!

[Doc] I want to show you something. - Xe flies low and slow and they take in the sight of the devastated village that was once home to TLOT and Steve's people.

[TLOT] Hisses in recognition. 

[Steve] Good gods.... and to think we barely escaped that....

[TLOT] We owe you a lot Doc, not just for that, but for helping us to return here victorious. 

[Doc] Blushes- That's not what I wanted you to see. Look what they left you.

[Gk] There's a summoner down there...

[Doc] They didn't forget you.

[TLOT] Looks like he might cry some more-

[Steve] Those look like Lies flowers...?

[Doc] They are, she left them as a present for their faith. Looks like they took it literally. - Xe runs on and soon a tiny village comes into view - 

-There's some panicked shouting from the ground and a few Testificates obviously running to get someone. 

-As they land a witch approaches them with a wolf at their feet. 

[TLOT] leaps down and meets them halfway. - Croca...

[Steve] See the wolf and swallows a little lump in his throat.

[Croca] We'd always hoped you'd come back.

[TLOT] I made new allies. I couldn't have returned without them.

[Steve] Croca. All of Kore was celebrating, it's was glorious. 

[Croca] Gives the two dragons and thier mounted brines a calculating look. - Interesting friends you have there. So many shining eyes.

[TLOT] We found so many new worlds to explore. Croca... I promised your people my protection. Would you like to come back with us?

[Croca] What are you offering us, our Lord of Tears? 

[TLOT] Reunion with the others. Everyone you remember is alive, on another world. It is much like this one, but more free. No cults of Notch or Jeb, just the world and what you would make of it. 

[Croca] I... I need to speak with my villagers first.... this is all very sudden...

-There's already some murmuring behind them, notes of curiousity, hope and fear.

[Mix] It's nice on Doc's server, you'd like it there

[Doc] Looks around, there's not much to see. It's just a normal small village next to a river that flows into the sea. A few boats are tied up and there are probably less then thirty villagers in total.

[Croca] Is in a heated discussion and turns back briefly- We will take it under advisment. 

-There's some general nodding and the Testificates disperse. 

[Croca] Very well Herobrine. We will trust in you as we did of old. Please take us with you.

[Gk] Uh, how you planning on taking these guys TLOT? I can only carry so many.

[Testificates] Are gathered in a hopeful huddle and Croca went to quickly stuff their things in a half chest before rejoining them.

[TLOT] I will carry my people. They are my responsibility. - He takes a few steps back and dissolves into fog that spreads and billows from beneath his cloak. The fabric lifts up and up into wings as he remerges as a trully titanic enderdragon. He's far bigger then Endrea and has to hunker flat against the ground so the Testificates can nervously climb aboard. Steve Sits atop his head holding his ears in each hand, and the villagers cling to his spines. 

[Doc] Notices Croca hesitating and scoops up the witch and the dog gently.

[Gk] Good gods you're a fucking showoff TLOT-

[TLOT] Gives a trumpeting roar that shakes the seed and a single downsweep of wings carries him up into the sky, nearly knocking the other two dragons over.

[Mix] Holy fuck... But I mean.. It.. gets the job done

[Doc] Hey wait for us! 

[Gk] Yeah, friggin shapeshifter. He loves to show that shit off. He can be anything living that he's gotten a good look at.

[CP] Holds Lie in the now very flora filled temple, his mate satisfied and washed free of nectar. CP was simply glad that a majority of the flowers which bloomed were her love flowers. He nudged her and got a mumble in response- Hey come on, we can rest in our own bed at home, but we need to get up first

[Lie] Groans but does disentangle herself from her mate. She hands him his clothes before pulling on her own and letting him lead her out of the temple-

[CP] Looks around once outside and realizes none of the other brines are there- Fucking Nether...

[Lie] - CP? What's wrong?

[CP] - The others aren't here...

[Lie] - They'll be back, we know they wouldn't leave me... You on the other hand...

[CP] - Hey now, not funny

[Lie] - I know, I'm sorry- She leans up and kisses his cheek

-A pair of Testificates who were smootching on a bench by the entrance get up and give them polite bows before introducing themselves. Each are wearing the same wide gold bangle as their hands are exposed. -

[Sprlhm] Greetings esteemed ones. I am Sprlhm and this is my wife Cherie, we thought it proper for a mated pair to greet such mystical lovers. The Herobrine has gone to visit his remaining village with a promise to return. 

[Cherie] Is looking at Cp's hair- It is the same! You made a man of a cat? You must be very powerful Miss. Your companions wished to give you space to enjoy the bounty of love you were showered with. Some of us went to join you but heard the sounds of flesh on flesh already happening and suspected even more magick was afoot.

[Lie] Blushes bright red as CP sighs before gently ruffling the hair on the top of her head-

[CP] - For starters, it was wise of you not to interrupt, for the air would have been too hot from the steam and you could have put yourselves in great danger. As for my being a cat, it s not my mates power, but your Herobrines, she simply holds the key he gave her for the transformations

[Lie] Glances at her mate, a bit surprised by his decorum at the moment, he catches her look and responds to her mentally-

[CP] - What? This is essentially a political situation, and that is an area I have a fair amount of experience in

[Cherie] We know of his power to make beasts of men. The tale of the crying creature in the temple of Notch reached us long ago. A wanderer came through with a scarf as violet as Herobrine's cloak and shared the story, as well as his pilgrimage to find and follow his new master.

[Lie] Glances at CP- That's... Zile... Right?

[CP] - How the fuck should I know?

[Sprlhm] Some of your number are missing as well... Did the tall shadow, the strange wither and the pale coated brine perish in the battle?

[Cherie] Yes! That was his name!

[CP] - The pale coated one came with us, they have a second form. The wither is under my command and resting and the "Tall shadow" as you put it is resting and feeding on happy emotions

[Cherie] Grand warriors all, and each with the bright eyes! Where do you hail from?

[Lie] - Different servers... Different worlds...

[Cherie] is clearly impressed, - when Herobrine first came here, he requested to see the holy Patchbook. It has ceased it's writing for longer then we have ever seen before, but it is still an important artifact. If you wish to view it.

[Lie] - I don't think it's really necessary

[CP] - For us that book is information recounting things many of us lived through, except our own version of it

[Sprlhm] We would be honored to show you- he holds the door and gestures to a room on the right of the entrance.

[CP] With a small nearly silent groan CP follows them in and makes sure Lie stays with him-

[Cherie] is smelling the random flowers that bloomed around the doorway they used earlier

[Lie] Reaches up and brushes one of her love blooms-

[Cherie] They're so beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen.

[Lie] - They're my creations, my specialty is flowers

\- The room beyond is full of pews and bathed in colored light, the massive book is open to the last page and ironically the last bug it's showing is a minor lighting issue-

[CP] Looks down at the book, it's mostly things he's seen before-

[Sprlhm] turns to the first page to reorient the book on its stand and steps sideways to adjust his grip, exposing the page to Cp

[CP] Tenses as he see's the dash '-removed Herobrine'-

[Sprlhm] fusses with the book and opens it to where it was when TLOT last spoke to Jeb

[CP] His eyes narrow as he see's the script-

{Lie] - CP? Is everything okay?

[Cherie] This was what Herobrine recieved for his impassioned pleas. Only one with a heart of stone would have been unmoved by them.

-Pixelbind.exe restored for player H

-Lifespark.exe restored for player H

-Critical hit fatal cyclic error patched for player H

-Flight.exe fatal error unfixable/Abort/Retry/Fail? F

-Corrupted H.jar file restored with memory errors

-Herobrine was added to the game

[Cherie] We don't understand it, but his joy was plain for all to see

[CP] Takes a step back from the book, to see such generosity given towards one of hi own when it's been so rare in his own life makes him feel unsure and a bit ill-

[Lie] Picks up on her mates distress and so intervenes- TLOT, had most of his powers taken from him, this was when several of them were returned to him

[Sprlhm] 'Twas the evil Notch that broke him, and he was a thing of nightmares for a long time afterwards. But we saw his great love for his mate and most of us came to believe his punishment had been too cruel and that he had changed his ways.

[Lie] - Which was exactly the case, he's been somewhat... Of a father figure to me since we met. Especially since he was the one who helped me finish my change into a brine

[Cherie] So he can give powers as well as change forms?

[Lie] - He can give brine hood, but the powers are my own

[CP] Glances at the book- Fucking asshole

[Sprlhm] Gives Cp a curious look. - Who?

[CP] - Jeb

[Sprlhm] He has not been an unkind god to us.

[CP] - He blackmailed my mate into a fight with your NOTCH, threatened to delete all of you if we were not to help. My mate is not a fighter, but very sympathetic...

[Sprlhm] He must have been quite confident that you'd help to make such a bet. Though his hatred for Notch was quite consuming.

[CP] - From the way he was talking we could tell. We had figured on eventually taking the NOTCH out, but not this soon, we weren't as prepared as we could be, we didn't know the full extent of it's abilities, and we had no strategy going into the fight. We're lucky none of us were seriously injured

[Cherie] But from what we observed you beat him handily! Though we were too afraid to leave the safety of the city walls because of the multitudes of mobs that came with him. There are already artists working to commerorate your valiant battle!

[CP] Scoffs- History is written by the winners, if it makes them feel better, let them believe what they want... If we had more of a plan I probably would have kept my mate far away and brought my army instead...

[Lie] - CP...

[Sprlhm] Ah, do you also encourage and gather the mal/mal keeshan pairs?

[Cherie] We know that what Herobrine preaches is dangerous, but it seems his rule will be unapposed if we are treated as he treated those under his care in the past. There will be no need for war-making.

[CP] - My army is made of mobs, why would I need testificates?

[Sprlhm] You... do not know? 

[Cherie] The little village Herobrine sheltered could have easily sacked this city, perhaps a place even larger.

[CP] Cocks a brow in interest-

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Sprlhm] Ah, if your world is peaceful then I suppose it is unlikely you have ever seen them fight...

[Cherie] They move as one being. It can be done with other pairings of the same type but the fem pairs would usually chose gentler methods of conflict resolution, and the herm pairs are often neutral in conflicts.

[CP] - I mostly ignore your kind on my server... But...

[Lie] - CP no

[Cherie] I suppose there are far worse fates then being ignored.

[Lie] - Besides, I doubt you want the paperwork, especially since you currently still have so much to do

[CP] Shudders a little- Please stop reminding me

[Lie] - Either way, do you think all of you will be alright here? I realize there will still probably be some NOTCH worshippers left who may cause you trouble...

[Cherie] I think that's more of a philosohy then a religion. From what Zile told us he rarely speaks to them directly, and we believe he destroyed his last pawn for failing him. But they tend to live high in the mountains and it make take some time for the news to even reach them all.

[Lie] - Well if they do give you trouble, do not hesitate to call for TLOT

[Sprlhm] Will a traditional summoner suffice? We can arrange for people to sing his poem if need be. 

[CP] - Poem? Fuck no... Any summoner will get the attention of all brines in the area as Doc has proven before...

[Cherie] All brines?

[Lie] - Brine refers to anyone who is glitched and has powers. The most common glitch is the eyes, like ours and TLOT's. In other words we are the same type of being as TLOT

[Sprlhm] Does that mean... there are more of the others too!?

[CP] - You mean Steve's? Alex's? NOTCH's? Yes, many

[Sprlhm] Catches Cherie who clings to him in fright - There are more Notches?!

[CP] - Yup

[Lie] - But not all of them are like yours! We have an entire server of very peaceful ones near ours! And brines are the same way! Some are very peaceful like yours, or more aggressive like my husband here

[Cherie] Will we.. be protected from the others... ?

[Lie] - Absolutely, we are putting this server within our own, and ours can only be accessed if the person entering has permission

[Sprlhm] Thank goodness... it's bad enough that the mobs stalk us. It will certainly be a relief not having our entire town smashed periodically by Notch.

[Lie] Looks at CP-

[CP] - No, I am not going to take command of mobs here

[Cherie] It's okay, the walls keep them out for the most part. Will your pods bite them miss? 

[Lie] - I could instruct them to if you wanted...

[Sprlhm] That would be most appreciated.

[Lie] She brushes her hand against CP's- I'll be right back- She walks off towards the wall

[CP] Watches her leave with a slightly worried expression-

[CP] - So what the Nether possessed you to touch my wife's creations?

[Cherie] Laughs merrily- How do unusual things normally get touched? The more adventurous among us were daring eachother to do so. There were puddles of the stuff everywhere too. It didn't take long before a wandering pig stepped in one and began humping everything in sight.

[CP] Groans- Oh for fucks sake... I'm a little ashamed to have been partially responsible for creating a part of that damn thing...

[Sprlhm] There is no shame, it's marvelous. And it's just and right to help your lover in an act of creation. 

[Cherie] Your powers together must be a force of nature.

[CP] - Those pods are not it's first form... It started as a dark purple flower and it was made while we were fucking...

[Cherie] Will she make us some of those as well? That sounds lovely.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Sprlhm and Cherie both shrink back a bit] 

[Cherie] I am sorry, I don't mean to overstep our bounds. We are merely excited to have your kin in our midst. May we fetch you anything for your comfort?

[CP] - I'm fine- He perks a little as Lie returns

[Lie] Gives CP a curious glance- You did something...

[Sprlhm] May we fetch anything for you miss?

[Lie] - I'm fine, but thank you. However, is there anything I can help you with?

[Cherie] We were wondering if.. - shoots a look at Cp to see if he looks mad- maybe we could have some... of your... uh...

[Lie] - What is it? And don't worry so much about him, it's part of his personality to scare people

[Cherie] small voice- Can we... have some of your purple flowers too?

[Lie] - Which purple ones? I have a few...

[Cherie] The one that's... like the pods?

[Lie] Looks a bit apprehensive- My lust blossoms? Are you sure?

[Cherie] The effect is the same, isn't it?

[Lie] - Well, yes, I just want to make sure that your certain

[Sprlhm] I know just the place! Wait here a moment! - He rushes farther into the building-

[Lie] Makes a curious expression-

[Cherie] Smiles- I think I know. And it's a good plan, it will keep people from wandering into them accidently.

[Lie] - I see

[Sprlhm] fusses around for a few minutes, before returning and he beckons them towards the back of the building.

[Lie] Makes her way back there with CP following-

-He leads them down a bit of hallway with a other shut doors and back out into the sun. The center of the building is open to the sky and the area is full of flowing water and garden beds. He's ripped out a bed of carrots with a small water flow pouring into the corner. 

[Sprlhm] Children aren't allowed in here, it should be safe. Take the whole bed, please, for whatever you wish to make. 

[Lie] Nods in understanding before concentrating. In one spot lust blossoms spring up while in another a small grouping of honesty blossoms crop up. She also springs up a few calming and dream flower as well. In a small spot left she spawns her healing flowers- These should be of use to you

[CP] Backs away from the honesty blossoms-

[Cherie] They are each lovlier then the last- The two bow to her - Thank you.

[Lie] - It is no problem, they shouldn't need to be picked to be used, so long as the one who needs them is near. The lust blossom does need to be drunk in order to be of use, but with the fountain, I don't think it will be used much

[Sprlhm] chuckles- We may need to put a regular water one next to it just so people don't get dehydrated. And maybe a hotel.

[Lie] - That may be for the best

[Cherie] Also laughs- We've always been the biggest settlement, but I think we may become a tourist destination as well.

[Lie] - Then you may want to extend the borders of the city as well

[Cherie] Of course, there's much to be done. 

-There are a few testificates peeking around, they're obiously trying to get a good look at the brines.

[CP] Takes a more protective position behind Lie- We're being watched...

[Lie] - Which is to be expected

[Sprlhm] Addresses the peepers- Are any of them done yet?

[Testificate] Well Herobrine and Father Steve are done, and these two nearly so. Is there a place for them yet?

[Lie] Is very confused-

[Cherie] We talked about this. At the back opposite the door.

[Testificate] Yes! On it now! - scurries away.

[Lie] - Ummmm...

[Cherie] It's okay, they're harmless.

[Lie] - Okay then...

[Testificate] Returns- the finished one is ready if you wish to see, but the frieze still needs work, we didn't get a good look at the ones that didn't come back

[CP] - What are you talking about?

[Lie] Takes CP's hand- Come on CP

-They walk down a little hill and past some neatly trimmed trees and the garden opens into a clearing at the back wall. Several Testificates are putting final touches on a twice life size statue of TLOT holding Steve as if dipping him in a dance. Both have beatific expressions. All along the wall on either side of the statue artists are chiseling a scene several blocks high. Notch is large and menacing in the center and the fighters are swiftly taking shape around him. But it's obvious they're saving Splender until last because they didn't get a good look at him. The wither looks a little off for the same reason.

[CP] Grumbles and face palms-

[Lie] - Aw, this is sweet of you to do

[Cherie] We wanted to immortalize your glorious battle. If you or your kin ever need sanctaury, we will shelter you gladly.

[Honedge] Vibrates at seeing itself in the image-

[Sprlhm] Leans over to look at Cp's weapon [because it's wiggling] and is extra suprised when it looks back at him. - What a fabulous sword!

[CP] - It's irritating

[Lie] - CP be nice

[Honedge] Removes itself from CP and floats closer to the mural-

[Cherise] More magick! 

-The chiseling Testificates stop to stare at the sword and the one closest to it's place in the freize makes a few tiny tweaks so the image is more accurate.

[Honedge] After a moment it returns to CP and reattaches itself-

[CP] Narrows his eyes at the image of the wither before forcing a mental image of it's correct visage into the mind of the testificate working on it-

-The Testificate freezes in fear at the image in their mind and swallows hard before going at the picture on the wall with a renewed vigor, trying to make it more terrifyingly accurate.

[Lie] Approaches the one working on Splender's image- Those things coming from his back are tendrils, not arms

[Testificate] Really? Like squids have?

[Lie] - Er, not really, CP? A little help here?

[CP] Groans but does another mental burst-

[Testificate] Blurts out- He's enourmous! And a bit scary!

[Lie] - He's actually rather harmless unless angered, and it's rather hard to do that. He's loyal to his friends and likes people to be happy

[Testificate] But he was scary when he battled, this is going to be our best work ever! - The other workers are nodding eagarly

[CP] - Yeah, because he was pissed that something wanted to harm his friends. Normally he'll jst happily sit around

[Cherie] whispers- It's okay, they just want to make it look dramatic. They are artists after all.

[Lie] - I understand

[Testificate] Bursts in and runs down the path towards them - ENDERDRAGON!

[CP] - My bet is TLOT

[Lie] - Of course it probably is, who else can turn into one?- She and CP start heading outside

-There's a huge whoosh of air as a ridiculiously huge enderdragon does a fly by overhead. It's back is studded with Testificates whooping like someone put them on a rollercoaster.

[CP] Sighs and picks Lie up, looking for GK to tp onto his back-

[Doc] Is not far behind them and is carrying a witch who's trying to cling both to Doc's mane and the dog in her hands.

[TLOT] Does a pass over the crowd and lands just outside the cities front gate to let everyone off to catch their breaths. Steve stays standing on his head, holding his ears.

[CP] - Really? Why do you have a bunch of villagers on your back!

[TLOT] BECAUSE THEY'RE ALSO MY PEOPLE! 

-The city Testificates run towards where he is as he leaps over the wall, twisting and shifting in the air to land on his feet with Steve cradled lovingly in his arms. They cheer wildly at the display-

[CP] Groans and starts to walk away with Lie-

[Doc] Lands and lets Croca down, she looks a bit dizzy and the dog makes a small barfing noise. -Damn he moves fast when he's excited... Oh, hey guys, did you have fun while we were out?

[CP] - Fuck you Doc

[Doc] I know free love is the special here today, but no thank you.

[CP] Would flip Doc off if he wasn't holding Lie-

[Croca] Is she injured?

[CP] - Nope

[Lie] - He's being possessive again

[Croca] Okay.. just offering. Potions are my specialty.

[Doc] He's always posessive. It's his way of showing he'd wither up and die without your love.

[Lie] Speaking of, the temple is kinda filled with flowers now, including both love and lust blossoms...

[GK] Is huffing because his wings are going so fast to keep up and lands heavily with Mix and Nk.

[CP] - There you are

[Doc] Sounds perfect to me.

[Gk] Is panting with his tongue out. - Do you fuckers get this much exercise every time you leave the server?

[CP] - Hey, you could have stayed here

[Gk] Nah, I'm a curious motherfucker. No regrets. Just wish I hadn't had to chase TLOT back. I've never seen him shift into such a big-ass dragon. One wing sweep at that size is like ten of mine!

[CP] Scoffs-

[TLOT] Is literally soaking up the elation of the crowd and reflecting it back out in massive psychic waves. He's never been wanted and beloved by this many people at once and he's bursting with power as a result.

[CP] - Can someone put a damper on him?

[Lie] - TLOT, this was brought up while you were gone, but do you think with all this energy you could help them expand the city?

[TLOT] is literally vibrating- How much bigger do you need it?

[Lie] - Ask them

[TLOT] HOW MUCH SPACE DO YOU NEED?

[Mix] I doubt it'll take him long.

-There's some chatter amongst them, the general consensus is twice as big as it is now. -

[TLOT] Gathers his power and spreads his stance like he's about to punch someone, the villlagers around him back off a little to give him some space. He draws back both fists tightly and thrusts them forward with all the power at his disposal. At the other end of the city there's a tremendous groan of stone against stone as the existing wall lifts away from the ground, humping up like a gray rainbow and streching like rubber as it bounds away from his blow. The wall slaps back down against the sand much farther back and there's a second rumble as all the sand blocks now encircled by the wall flip like a wave and change into dirt blocks, already lush with grass. The testificates on the rooftops who can see better take up a cheer as the word is passed to those in the streets below.

[Doc] Damn...

[Lie] Pushes a bit of her power out, extending the vines of her offensive plants to help guard the wall-

[Doc] Is standing on hir hind legs like a gopher to see better. - Good thinking Lie.

[Steve] Is bascially swooning at the part of his husbands energy that he can feel directly. His brain is just full of comfortable fuzz, and he can't stop grinning like an idiot.

[Lie] - I think that it's going to be busy in their room tonight...

[Doc] Me too... but we should get these guys home with us and start getting them set up first. I still need to hook the pc to a power source other then me.

[Lie] - Lead the way Doc

[CP] Climbs onto GK-

[TLOT] Turns to face his friends, he seems grander somehow. He's still the same but his posture has straightened and his eyes are star bright amidst the adoring crowd. With the tiniest exertion of his abilities he pours out a measure of power on each of them, as if he would make them all Herobrines for the first time as he did Lie. His voice is like being wrapped in soft fur and for a moment it's all the brines can hear- This is for you, my friends. Feel what I feel, the power that flows from a thousand hearts calling out to you with love.

[TLOT] Touches hands and heads, murmuring his gratitude to his people. But in his mind he focuses on Cp alone, slipping into his consciousness as strongly as Cp would someone's nightmare, overwhelming him completely and drowning him in a sea of pure power. His voice is laced with steel as he whispers to Cp- I am indebted to you Cp. And now; with all of this at my fingertips, I can help you kill your NOTCH in return.

[CP] Stiffens- Fucker get out of my head!

[TLOT] Chuckles mentally - you'd spit in Slenders eye if you could get away with it. It's one of the things I respect you for. - His form is curled hugely around Cp, floating him in the center.

[CP] Does not know what to do with all the strange power he's feeling-

[TLOT] Doesn't it feel good at least? Being wanted, needed, believed in? It's intoxicating.

[CP] - It's fucking weird!

[TLOT] You can be their hero too, you know? There's room for more in their hearts. You fought for them. Just don't brag about kicking Jeb in the nuts to anyone.

[CP] - Then that's all I'm going to do asshole!

[TLOT] Sighs- why do you want to be disliked? It's okay to be accepted.

[CP] - SHUT UP! My mate is all I need...

[TLOT] Shhh, -he runs a hand gently above Cp's head and down his back, making a warm crackle of energy as if petting, and bathing him with power. - Mine is special too. I understand. Just be nice for now, it's all I ask. Give yourself some time to think it over.

[CP] - But I've already played diplomat so much today!

[TLOT] We're done for today. I just wanted to talk to you here for a moment before we go home. I supect that something quite interesting will happen when they open this seed inside of the server. - He withdraws gently from Cp's mind and the crowd noises resume as his vision goes back to normal.

[CP] Wobbles a little-

[Lie] - CP?

[CP] - I'm fine

[TLOT] Is just hugging people and talking to them happily. He's been watching the people from the fishing village interact with the city Testificates and giving them a chance to tell their stories before taking the smaller group home.

[Doc] Shall I just make a direct portal like I did last time? 

[TLOT] That would probably be for the best.

[Doc] Does a quick hop over the wall and starts setting up the big portal outside.

[CP] - GK, should we head to the bar when we get back?

[Gk] Sounds good to me. This place is bone dry in more ways then one.

[Lie] - Count me out

[Doc] Finishes the loop of obsidian and opens it, the outflow portal forms near the fountain by Sweet Alex's house.

[Gk] ducks his head and trots through.

[TLOT and Steve are making sure no one is left behind and leads Croca and their people through as well.

[Stevenson] -is watching them come back-

[ryan] -makes little roars as they come in-

[alexine] well look whos back.

[Doc] Stops to address the crowd, - this isn't fully set up yet, it will only activate from the other end. We'll come around to check on you again soon, for now, just be good to eachother. - Xe waits to hear the little responses and then is the last one through before shutting it off on the opposite side.

[Croca] Hey! - Her dog runs over to try and play with Ryan.

[ryan] -sniffs the dog-

[Ashe] Comes running from Lie's house- Uncle GG! Uncle GG!

[Tiber] Sniffs the dragon right back - Woof!

[Gk] Hmm? Hey kid! Check it out, we brought back a whole village this time.

[ryan] -makes a small roar-

[Testificates] Stop to stare in wonder at both Ashe and Ryan both. They're kind of staying in a small group.

[Ashe] Shifts into his dragon form and ducks behind GK cautiously- They smell funny

[ryan] -runs around Stevenson-

[TLOT] They're Testificates Ashe. They're from a fishing village though, so they smell a little differently then the ones you're used to.

*Mix and NK get off GK and move away to give them space

[Ashe] Spreads his wings and flaps them a little- I don't like fish

[Doc] If you guys will excuse me I'm going to go set up the PC in the cage, Lie do you want a ride? Or walk with me?

[TLOT] To each their own. You might like them more when you're bigger and water doesn't hurt you.

[Lie] - Which ever you prefer

[ryan] -run towards the testifcates playfully-

[Ashe] Suddenly gets very energetic and jumps around GK a bit- Uncle GG! Uncle GG! Look! Look! Look at my wings! They're getting big! And Mama grew again!

[Doc] Eh, walk - I should probably change anyway, this is delicate work.

[Testificates] Are a little unsure but some have pulled out bits of food and are trying to tempt the dragon

[ryan] -is sniffing at the food-

[Gk] Looks at Ashe- Hey you're right kiddo! Gonna be time for lessons soon - He wipes a speck of tear from one eye with his hoof. Hoping no one saw.- And your mom grew again too?

[Doc] Shifts down to hir human form and starts walking-

[Stevenson] -walks over to the testificates- he is pretty cute isn't he.

[Ashe] - Uh-huh! And she says that you could start teaching me when I have more musculature!

[Lie] Wiggles out of CP's arms and follows her friend-

[Croca] Gets a hold of the dog and joins them. -it's an amazing little creature.

[Gk] Just practice flapping for now, how about your siblings?

[ryan] -looks at croca confused because they are a mob but have a friendly dog-

[Ashe] - Willow is gumming mama and Oak is sleeping

[Gk] I meant are they gonna be ready for lessons soon as well?

[Doc] Reaches the cage and starts laying wires and redstone everywhere-

[Ashe] - No, they're still small

[Stevenson] -notices ryan's confusion- I am going to assume your a friendly witch since you came with the others.

[Lie] Checks on the offensive plant in the cage while Doc is working-

[Testificates] Several voices- Croca is the wise head of our village. Our witch.

[Doc] Pulls out the Pc and puts it in the center of the web, the wires light up as it connects to a cluster of command blocks.

[Stevenson] well I am Stevenson -gestures to the ryan- this is ryan.

[Ash] Starts trying to climb on GK-

[Croca] Charmed- It's obvious she's watching TLOT even while listening. They're all just looking around at everything.

[Doc] Now I'll just pause the server annnnd... time to move it in-

[ryan] -is trying to nom on the dogs tail playfully-

[Lie] Watches intrepidly-

[Tiber] Leaps away from the little dragon with a whimper-

[Doc] Talks over the chat - Okay I'm hooking up the second seed now, it'll be accessable only with admin permission, but technically inside this seed-

[TLOT] Is obviously bracing for something and he's watching Cp from the corner of his eyes.

[CP] Yawns and lays on GK's back-

[Doc] Hits the button and theres a thrum from the underlying server engines as the two pieces integrate.

\- It was one thing to load a fresh seed inside, but this one is so very old and brings a lot of developed areas with it. The map loads slowly and the change is felt through the brine server. The hope and love of the people of Kore and even the Testificates farther abroad flows over both the brines who battled NOTCH and Splender as well, filling them with new power and vigor.

[TLOT] Seems to pulse as the power of the native is fully returned to him.

[Deer] Yelps and jumps catching Flux's attention who also felt the new connection. Deer quickly talks in chat- Love? What the Nether did you just do?

[Doc] Oh Lie.... can you feel that..?

[CP] Jolts in surprise and falls off GK-

[Lie] Nods- Yeah, it feels so good

[Doc] Is breathless and just types to Deerheart. - I brought Jeb's Pc inside the server and connected it up with TLOT and Steve's seed loaded inside. His brine powers are enhanced by the love of his Testificates, so everyone they like just got a boost as well. Including Splender, he must be rather confused!

[Deer] - Oh that's wonderful!

[Steve] Heck, even I can feel that... Cp? You okay?

[CP] - Fuck off! I'm fine!

[Gk] Looks down and laughs- The man of the hour is fine! Nobody panic!

[CP] Flips GK off-

[[Doc] We did it Lie... I can't believe it...

[ryan] -goes over to cp and grabs one of his pants legs with his mouths-

[Lie] Pat's Doc's arm- You did really well Doc

[CP] Growls at the dragon-

[Doc] You too Lie! Your pod did some serious NOTCH thrashing. And certainly enhanced the after-party.

[Lie] Blushes-

[ryan] -lets go and tries to climb gk-

[EJ] Leans away from Splender as the being simply starts vibrating very hard-

[Gk] Rolls sideways so Ryan is on top of him - Oh no! A big dragon is attacking me! Help! Help!

[Ashe] Squeaks in surprise and scrambles to climb back up-

[Gk] Shit, sorry Ashe! Just trying to give the littler one a boost of confidence.

[Ashe] Scrambles up and sniffs at Ryan-

[Doc] in Chat- Everyone okay?

[ryan] -sniffs back then starts flapping his wings and hovers a few inches-

[Ashe] Flaps his own wings in response-

[ryan] -roars as loud as he can which isn't very loud-

[Ashe] Playfully roars back-

[Stevenson] -is watching ryan to make sure he doesn't get hurt-

[CP] - Fuck you Doc

[Doc] Out loud to Lie- One fuck you from Cp. I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get.

[ryan] -hovers to the top of gk's head-

[Lie] - You know it's done in the most loving way he can manage

[TLOT] Come on guys. I want to show you around the village, we'll get you fed and find beds for the night and we'll start working on some new houses tomorrow. 

[Testificates] Assorted happy replies and the group follows TLOT and Steve back towards the spawn.

[Ashe] Clambers after Ryan-

[ryan] -roars playfully at ashe from the top of gk's head-

[Ashe] Tries to pounce Ryan-

[ryan] -flies up enough to dodge-

[Ashe] Lands on GK's head- Sorry Uncle GG!

0:34 PM] Dr. Franken Stein: [Gk] konks his chin on the ground and is dazed for a second- s-okay kid...

[CP] Snickers-


	171. More Paperwork, the Truth about Testificates

[Ashe] Takes off after Ryan-

[ryan] -fly to the top of Stevenson's head and lands there-

[Ashe] Barrels towards them-

[Stevenson] -dodges making sure to do so keeping ryan balanced at the same time-

[Endrea] Lands from above, she's now a little more than twice the size of a normal ender dragon- Ashe, there you are...

[Ashe] - Mama!

[ryan] -roars at endrea-

[Gk] Endrea... wow.... - Gk is now only two thirds her length.

[Sweet Alex] Good day Endrea! - waves-

[Endrea] Nudges GK a bit- Hello Sweet Alex, and who's this little one?

[Gk] I suddenly feel a bit inferior....

[Sweet Alex] New Steve's baby!

[stevenson] that's a big enderdragon

[Endrea] Leans down to sniff at them-

[ryan] -smells nothing like an enderdragon because he isn't even close to being one-

[Ashe] - Mama! Uncle GG said he'd help teach me to fly!

[Endrea] - That's good, he helped teach me as well

[Gk] Aww... I kinda feel like TLOT was more help back then... I just ran all over and sweated like a pig.

[Endrea] - Nonsense, you were the one I always wanted to fly with

[Gk] goes slightly redder in the cheeks- dawww.

[ryan] -is just roaring now-

[Ashe] Roars back at him- Don't be mean to mama!

[Gk] Hunkers down so his face is on level with Ryan - Shush.

[ryan] -jumps on to his face-

[Endrea] Adopts a loafed position-

[Gk] Shakes his head around - Geroff!

[Stevenson] -seems panic and angry- stop your going to hurt him

[Gk] muffled- get him off my face!

[Stevenson] -takes ryan off of gk-

[CP] - Hey GK! Are we going to the bar or not?

[ryan] -cuddles into Stevenson arms-

[Gk] Has little scratches on his face and looks annoyed. - Yes please.

[Sweet Alex] So were you two going to the castle?

[Ashe] Goes over to GK- Can I go?

[Gk] If your mom says it's okay. She might sit on me if I get too big for mah britches.

[Endrea] - I do not mind, I know he's safe with you

[Gk] Is obviously flattered and flusted.

[alexine] yea we will be going there

[CP] Starts heading for the bar-

[Gk] Follows with Ashe.

[Sweet Alex] Endrea? Can you show them where Doc's house is?

[Endrea] - Certainly, are you coming or staying here?

[alexine] we are heading to doc's house to stay there for now

[Stevenson] I am more then ready to go.

[Endrea] Looks up at the sky where a few stars are starting to emerge- We should hurry, would you like a ride? It will be faster...

[alexine] sure I don't see why not

[Stevenson] sure.

[NK] Is it safe..?

[Endrea] Lowers her head so they can climb onto her by her neck- Absolutely, it is safe

[alexine] -climbs on-

[Stevenson] -climbs on with ryan and hold him close so he will stay where he is-

[Endrea] Waits for NK as well-

*Nk Hesitantly gets on too

[Endrea] Rises up and takes off, flying over the bustling village and over to Doc's place, she ends up landing on the roof for the safety of her riders- Here we go

[Stevenson and alexine] -gets off endrea-

[Stevenson] thank you.

[Endrea] - You're welcome

-There's a little bit of crackling from the room below them-

[alexine] what was that?

[Endrea] - My guess? The Doctor

[Stevenson] then lets go see them.

*NK hops down and nods his head in thanks

[alexine] -is already trying to lead Stevenson and ryan to the noise-

-The noise is coming from the charged creepers in a cage at the bottom of the steps, the mobs watch them intently as they pass-

[Endrea] Shifts to her more human form and follows them-

[alexine] -looks at the creepers- oh fuck!

[Doc] Lie... I think I'm just gonna tp home. I'm tired, should I walk you back up? Or are you okay?

[Lie] - I'll be fine, the entrance to down here isn't far from my house

[Doc] Thanks. I feel like we did good today. Even Cp.

[Lie] - He'll dispute that until the day he dies

[Doc] chuckles before tping to Deerheart - I wouldn't have it any other way.

[Deer] Smiles as Doc appears- Welcome home love

[Doc] Just flops on the floor next to her and Yaunfen- Do you think anyone would care if I just laid here for a bit?

[Deer] - No, I don't think so

[Endrea] Spots the creepers- They can't see you through the bars, you're safe

-crackling and hissing-

[alexine] I saw them first and didn't notice the cage till after a screamed

[Endrea] - Come on, our best bet for finding someone is down below- Starts leading the way

[alexine and Stevenson]- follow after endrea-

-There's a door to the right as they come down-

[Endrea] Glances at the door, but keeps going-

-There's a musical pinging as they cross over a series of buttons, and then the distant sound of animals farther below.

[alexine] this place is big

[Endrea] - We're almost there, please, don't feel like you need to memorize everything at once, this place is a bit of a maze

-The shrine and the flaming causeway, and even the signalling tower is visible from the long banks of windows.

[Stevenson] why would you make your house a maze?

[Endrea] - I don't believe it's intentional, Doc just adds on where they can

[ryan] -is looking all around-

[Endrea] Enters the vine room and spots Deer, Doc, and Yaunfen. Both Yaunfen and Doc are passed out with Yaunfen on top of Doc-

[ryan] -jumps out of Stevenson's arms as soon as he sees yaunfen and runs to them and makes little friendly roars at them-

[Yaunfen] Squeaks at Ryan in surprise having been woken up-

[ryan] -playfully runs around yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Refuses to leave their perch from atop Doc's chest-

[ryan] -playfully boops yaunfen-

[Liz] rer! *Jumps out and tries to land on Ryan

[Yaunfen] Hisses at Ryan a little, unsure about this new dragon-

[ryan] -gets landed on-

[Deer] Laughs softly-

[Liz] Victorii!

[ryan] -all three head turn around enough to look at liz head on as he makes a curious roar-

[Liz] New dragon! New dragon!

[Stevenson] that's ryan he's my baby.

[Endrea] Smiled at all the babies-

[ryan] -tries to flap his wings to fly up even with liz on his back-

[Liz] !!! This one fly! ,... Ish.

[Liz] Bad at fly. *Hops off Ryan

[ryan] -as soon as liz is off ryan takes off and flies on to Stevenson's shoulders-

[Doc] zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

[Deer] Nudges her mate- Love? Our guests are here

[Doc] snnnkkk - mumbles- just... five more minutes...?

[Deer] Rolls her eyes- I think you'd prefer the rest of the night, but if you wake up then I may just have something for you~

[Doc] Forces hir eyes open but doesn't move. The stars are visible through the skylight above. - No rest for the wicked...

[Liz] Smells like mom. *sniffing NK's legs as shi trots around him

[NK] Uh... *Looks unsure of how to react to that comment

[Deer] - There will be for you, you're not wicked

[Doc] Figure of speech. I feel like someone stepped on me. How long has it been since I slept last? I know I'm a brine but... ugh.

[ryan] -flies off Stevenson's shoulders and over doc and looks down at hir-

[Yaunfen squeaks at Doc-

-Theres a slightly warning noise at Ryan from above.- 

[Galvantula] Is clinging upside down from the balcony ceiling.

[Doc] Pets Yaunfen softly.

[ryan] -makes a soft friendly roar at doc-

[Doc] Hello little dragon, please don't bite me or anything. I'm tired as fuck.

[ryan] -flies down and lands on doc's chest and makes a louder friendly roar-

[Deer] - We should find rooms for our guests love

[Doc] The biggest empty rooms right now are in the garden under the bay. Though there are always the recovery rooms in the lab itself.

[Deer] Looks at their guests- Which rooms would you prefer?

[Doc] The bay rooms are prettier, but a farther walk.

[alexine] the bay rooms sounds nice

[Stevenson] I second that

[Doc] Okay, I'm getting up. - creaky strech as xe moves Yaunfen to hir shoulders and Ryan to the floor.

[ryan] -flies on to Stevenson's shoulders-

Deer] - I'll warm our bed love

[Doc] Thank you- Leads them down the steps,- Oh, Nk, you asked what a Guardian was- Xe points to the creature in the tank.

[Yaunfen] Makes a whining sound-

[Doc] What's the matter little one? Did you finish your gem? - pulls out a small candy diamond and holds it near them

[Yaunfen] Immediately takes it with a happy squeak-

[NK] That's a guardian? ...Huh. Can't say I've ever seen one before.

[Endrea] - They've been around for at least a little while now...

[NK] To be fair, I did live in the Nether...

[Doc] Is pointing and walking - Blaze, endermites- slimes, shulkers- Just go down this ladder here, all the way to the bottom

[Stevenson] thank you

[alexine] -starts going down the ladder-

[Doc] At the bottom is a long narrow hallway that bends to the right and opens into a vast garden, far, far above; the waters of the bay filter starlight down onto the vines and trees. - If you go up the steps there's a room at each landing. Take whichever appeals to you. In the morning just retrace your steps, the kitchen is just off the room I was sleeping in. Feel free to help yourself to anything in there. There's tons of food, and most of the household sleeps in. You're all free to stay as long as you like.

[alexine] -sees the fiery red room and decides to just use that one- I am going to be in here

[steveson] -goes into a brown ground like room and thinks it should be good and goes in-

[Endrea] Dismisses herself to go check on her children which she left with Notch-

[NK] Wonder what I missed out on by staying in the Nether... *Sighs and goes to pick his own room, he ends up chosing the purple room

[Doc] There's plenty of time to go exploring. For now just get settled, and if you want to redecorate, go ahead.

[ryan] -is already all over the bed-

[Doc] Gives Yaunfen's chin some scritches and trudges back upstairs.

[Yaunfen] Muffled trills-

[Doc] Reaches hir bedroom and clumps down the steps - Deerheart?

[Deer] - Right here love- She's already under the covers of the bed, keeping them warm for her mate

[Doc] All I ask is that you watch Yaunfen for a few minutes so I can rinse off.

[Deer] Holds out her arms for the baby dragon-

[Doc] Passes them gently-so wonderful, both of you.

[Yaunfen] Yawns and snuggles into Deer-

[Doc] Slides down the ladder and turns on the tap in the small bathroom. Xe stands there for a long time under the flow just staring until one of the baby chomplies flies playfully into hir face and startles hir from hir half doze. - Okay! Okay.. dammit. - Xe dries off and goes to join Deerheart in bed- You said you had something for me? Is it more information? Please tell me it's not bad news.

[Deer] Smirks before pushing Doc so they are flat on the bed- Not information, just happy feelings- She kisses her lover gently, expressing her love as clearly as she can

[Doc] Oh thank goodness - xe just melts into the bed, slightly clipping the blankets.

[Deer] Doesn't mind the slight glitching as she continues to kiss Doc before gently beginning to massage them-

[Doc] Just purrs happily. - did you feel the servers come together? That was amazing....

[Deer] - Yes, and so did Flux. We had quite the discussion about it

[Doc] Really? -coyly- Anything I should know?

[Deer] Smirks- Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you, it was a private conversation...

[Doc] Murmurs- secret server talk.... I am just an admin after all...

[Deer] Kisses hir again before snuggling up next to her mate- Hush now, let's sleep, you were very tired after all...

[Yaunfen] Crawls on top of them, trying to get between them-

[Doc] Drifts peacefully off to sleep. - Love you both....

[Deer] Runs fingers through Doc's hair- And we love you ever so much

[CP] Screaming furiously- FUCKING STEVE!

[TLOT] -Mentally sending much easily then before - Not currently Cp, he's actually making pancakes.

[CP] Teleports to the kitchen and whacks Steve upside the head with paperwork- STOP FUCKING DOING MY PAPERWORK!

[Steve] OW! - Accidently flings the pan as he's smacked and a half-cooked pancake lands in Cp's hair.

[TLOT] Don't hit him!

[CP] Growls- I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU SAY!

[TLOT] Do I have to press you Cp?

[CP] - FUCK YOU!- He shakes his head and a perfectly cooked pancake falls towards the floor

[TLOT] Just regards Cp placidly and theres a distinct snapping sound-

[CP] Is frustrated enough to consider whacking Steve again-

[TLOT] Holds up the screenshot he just took of Cp's screaming face and shows it to him. - This is how you look right now. Calm down.

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[Steve] Is a bit dazed- did I mess it up?

[CP] - JUST STOP FUCKING DOING IT!

[Steve] Is sort of hiding behind the kitchen counter- But you never want to do it... I was just helping....

[CP] - THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT ANYONE ELSE TO DO IT!

[Steve] Frightened squee -

[TLOT] Sighs- Cp...

[CP] - What!?

[TLOT] I'd think you'd be in a better mood then this just in general

[CP] - And why would you think that?

[TLOT] Because of the villagers? And the city Testificates on my sub-seed. They're trying to keep it a secret from me, but they're in the process of building statues of everyone who fought too. They're vetting you for the 'god of war' position.

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE NO!

[TLOT] Shrugs- It's not like you'll probably ever have to do anything.

[Steve] What did we get? 

[TLOT] Love dieties. Of course.

[CP] Grumbles-

[CP] - Can I destroy the fucking statue?

[TLOT] Nope, it's not done and I didn't catch where they were working on it. Just let them have their fun. Judging by the freize it should be more then flattering.

[CP] Groans- Do I even want to know what they think of Lie?

[TLOT] Nature goddess.

[CP] Grumbles- I don't think I want to know anything else...

[TLOT] Leans on his elbow, - They don't seem to know what to do with Splender. He hasn't been back and they didn't get a very good look at him to begin with. Doc they nailed perfectly though.

[CP] - I don't think I want them to see Splender again...

[TLOT] They gave Doc kind of a dualistic thing, half male half female, heals with one hand kills with the other. Pretty cool. Honestly I'm wondering how Splender is faring. He wasn't a brine to begin with but he is sorta digital with brine-like powers. He should have been powered up just like the rest of us.

[CP] - You could always go over and check

[TLOT] After breakfast I will. Somehow I think if it was bad, Ej probably would have come over to shout at Doc by now.

[CP] - Yeah he probably would have...- Starts pacing a little

[Steve] well.... since your work is done, you have the rest of the day free. That's good, right?

[CP] Groans- Yeah... Joy... I get to take Stevie mining instead of pushing it off onto one of you guys...

[TLOT] Pfft. It's nothing to you. You're not in any real danger and you like spending time with him. You just like complaining.

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Just smiles 

[Steve] So... you want some pancakes? - Offers a plate of them.

[CP] Glares at Steve-

[Steve] shrinks a little-

[CP] - Fuck you, I'm still mad at you

[Steve] Just makes a small sad expression and slinks to the table with his pancakes. 

[TLOT] Ah, don't listen to him. He thinks all Steves are aggravating.

[CP] - Especially yours

[Steve] nearly a whisper - I don't really have anything important to do around here... since I don't have any weird powers like you guys...

[TLOT] You're you, that's all that's nessesary. You're a ray of sunshine and perfectly capable of making most people feel warm and loved.

[CP] Grumbles- Yeah, and he's broken

[TLOT] He's not broken! 

[Steve] Little gasp, and tremble.

[CP] - Not saying that's a bad thing, almost all of us here are

[TLOT] But you say it in a cruel way. You're just trying to hurt him now - holds Steve close to him.

[CP] Shrugs-

[Flux] Comes in from her room- Oh, hello...

[TLOT] Good morning Flux...

[Steve] Is just curled up with his face hidden against his husbands chest.

[Flux] - What's wrong?

[TLOT] Cp is just being his usual nasty self.

[Flux] - I see...

[CP] Starts rummaging through the fridge-

[Goomy] Has followed Flux down the stairs and coos at her.

[Flux] Smiles and reaches down to pet the pokemon-

[Goomy] Is slimy as usual but very happy to be petted.

[Flux] - I think Steve could use your affections more little one

[Steve] It's okay... I just wasn't expecting him to try and cut me like that...

[CP] - I don't care- Pulls some steak out of the fridge

[TLOT] I know you don't... Lie is the only one you feel safe showing true affection for. The thought of telling Stevie you love him scares the crap out of you.

[CP] Tenses a little and refuses to face TLOT-

[TLOT] Narrows his eyes - Hmmph.

[CP] - I don't know what the fuck you're talking about...

[TLOT] How many times do I have to remind you that you can't lie to me?

[CP] Scowls at TLOT-

[Goomy] Happily sits on Flux's foot.

[Flux] Picks the small creature up to pet them more-

[CP] - I'm fucking leaving...- Starts heading out and grumbling to himself about having to mine

[TLOT] Shakes his head. - Such a hard heart.

[Flux] - Perhaps externally, but internally not so much. Once he does start caring for something he will defend it with everything he has

[TLOT] The big question is then, how to make room on the list for more?

[Flux] - Patience. You've already made an impression on his heart, it will simply take a bit more work

[TLOT] You think so? I'd hate to be in a position where I needed him to save my life. I'm not sure he'd do it. Or at least not make me squirm and beg first.

[Steve] I think he'd kill me happily if he could get away with it...

[Flux] - Oh he could just as easily make you do that afterwards. He's always been well aware of time constraints when things are happening. If he's making you do so before hand, well then you have more time then you may think. I'm not even sure he's aware of his ability to time things like that

[TLOT] He can stop time? Then why can't he outrun Doc? 

[Flux] - No, but he can sense when exactly something is going to happen, or just about when. As I said, I'm not sure he's aware of it. How many times have you seen him do something in the absolute last second possible? That is an effect of this ability

[Steve] Don't all Herobrine's have a knack for that? You run and run and run and then turn around and they're right there!

[Flux] - To an extent, but his seems a bit more.... Heightened. It's why his scaring tactics are so effective as well. You can tell how much time you have by how serious he is being about it. However, if he's capable of postponing it, he will. Why do you think he procrastinates on his paper work so much?

[TLOT] Grins- Because it bores the shit out of him?

[Flux] - Yes and he knows that if he does stay on top of it as soon as he's finished he'll be expected to start on more

[TLOT] Great leaders know when to delegate too...

[Flux] - Yes, but his mobs do not

[TLOT] sighs- I'm glad my people are mostly self-sufficent. Testificates are pretty easy to rule. It's just a matter of making sure everyone is fed and feels useful.

[Flux] - It would be simpler for him as well if he only controlled one mob

[Steve] It would be really funny if it turned out our keeshan pairs were a superior force to his Nether mobs...

[Flux] Concentrates briefly, comparing the power of the testificates in the village and what she remembers of CP's mobs- Hmmm, I think the generals and his highest ranking warriors might be on par with your keeshan pairs...

[TLOT] It's the bundle of twigs thing. A small group acting in perfect harmony is more powerful then a mob.

[Flux] - Yes, and normally he only uses small groups

[TLOT] I thought he'd been basically hiding from his NOTCH, I wonder how long it's been since he confronted the slimy bastard?

[Flux] - I don't know...

[TLOT] Well, I'm eternally grateful to him for being instrumental in killing mine.

[Flux] - And I'm sure he'll need you in killing his. I suspect most Brines are not capable of taking down their NOTCH's by themselves if the NOTCH is aggressive... The aggressive ones seem to have this way of... Consuming power...

[TLOT] Then we'll make him choke on it. I'm full of bad code. It's the only thing that ever hurt mine, it burned him like acid. 

[Flux] - My own theory is that the NOTCH CP deals with has been gaining it's power by destroying other NOTCH's and brines...

[TLOT] Hmph. I wonder if he's had the misfortune to face some of those little twigs cooperating before?

[Flux] - I cannot say...

[Steve] And he hasn't fought his NOTCH since Doc worked on him either....

[Flux] Puts the Goomy on the table- I do think that will at least help him if anything goes wrong

[TLOT] as far as I can tell him and Doc both are indestructable by any normal means. It's scary as hell really.

[Goomy] Purrs

[Flux] - Which I'm so glad for

[TLOT] I'm glad they're on our side. But honestly, it is a bit scary. Even I'm a tad unnerved by someone who could pull their own arm off as eaily as removing a dirt block and snap it back on like nothing. I'm glad Insanity can't get a grip on Doc. I think they could do terrible things if they ever lost it.

[Flux] - But she's not obvious at first! The only reason I even knew she was there was because she had blocked me from reaching CP!

[TLOT] Flux, I'm psychic. I can sense that presence. Besides Doc is carrying the typhoid mary program, they just keep it in a locked file so they don't strip someone who isn't ready while giving normal medical care. 

[Flux] - Which I am grateful for, truly, I am

[Steve] They're not keen to piss of Slenderman even more then they already have. 

[TLOT] Yeah... we're all dreading the fireworks when he comes to collect Ej.

[Flux] - At least you have Splender on your side as well


	172. Stevie Dies

[TLOT] Yeah he's a fun guy. Can't believe they're related. You should have seen him soaking up the childrens laughter in the village. Happy as a clam.

[Flux] - I can somewhat understand, I feel better in area's where natural magic is greater just as he feels better where happiness is greater

[TLOT] Oh, I know, I have similar feelings. Bringing in everyone on the sub-seed magnified all of my abilities, and the more they love me, the stronger I'll become.

[Flux] Smiles a little and then suddenly stiffens as a death message flashes across her vision-

[CP] Has taken Stevie down into a nearby cave, his aura more then enough to keep the mobs away. So far Stevie had grown excited over iron and coal and as they went CP placed torches. CP grabs Stevie's shoulder before he can run out to the edge of a ravine- Easy now Stevie, hold up. Let me make sure it's safe, you stay here

[Stevie] - But brother!

[CP] - No buts- He slips past his younger brother and looks down the side of the ravine, below is lava which shimmers down below. He begins picking a wide path up along the edge of the ravine so Stevie would be safe. He had just uncovered some iron when he heard something which made his blood run cold

[Stevie] His voice very panicked- BROTHER!

[CP] Turns in time to see Stevie's fingers disappear over the side of the ravine- STEVIE!- In his panic he forgets his ability to teleport as he jumps after his brother, reaching for him as he fell. He could do nothing however as he saw Stevie fall into the lava, his body flash red and catch on fire as he struggled. By the time CP hit the lava, Stevie, was gone

-Stevie fell into lava-

[TLOT and Steve] freeze with fear as the message flashes. 

-Upstairs there's the hard sound of iron hitting stone as Doc runs to the front door and launches hirself off the doorstep, transforming over the bay and speeding towards Lie's house.

[Lie] Rushes towards her's and CP's bed since Stevie had wanted to sleep there the previous night-

[Stevie] Spawns in glitching briefly as he's returned to his adult form and he groans as he lays there-

[Notch] Bangs the front door as he runs into the house and slams into Lie as he trips in the doorway to her room.

[Doc] Hits the roof a bit too hard and swings down through the opening shifting back to human as xe falls - Lie! Notch!

[Lie] Motions towards her bed-

[Doc] Goes to the bed and immediately starts checking Stevie over for errors.

[Stevie] Is holding his head, having an absolutely splitting head ache-

[Lie] - He glitched a little when he first spawned in

[Doc] It looks like it was just temporary, he seems solid....

[Stevie] - My head... Owwww...

[Notch] Creeps closer- Stevie...?

[Stevie] Softly- Father?

[Notch] hesitantly - yes.

[Stevie] - What happened?

[Doc] According to the death notice, you fell in lava. 

[Stevie] - I... I think I remember brother? Everything is really fuzzy... I remember being down in TLOT's room...

[Notch] You.. got a mixed potion on you...

[Stevie] - Well it's certainly given me a hangover... Fucking Nether...

[Doc] Is that.. all you remember?

[Stevie] - Maybe? Everything is really fuzzy right now... Where's Alexis?

[Notch] At your house, presumably. She got a kitten from Alexsezia.

[Stevie] Frowns a little- When did that happen?- He tries sitting up and then winces because his body is sore

[Doc] A few weeks ago. Just take it easy.

[Stevie] - Everything hurts...

[Lie] Frowns- Where's CP?

[Doc] Well we know he's not hurt, he didn't show up in the feed. I'd check his tree actually.

[Lie] - I'll... Be right back- She leaves the room

[Notch] I'll get a potion. I know where the kit is. - hunts in a nearby trunk and comes up with a bottle. 

[Stevie] - Wait, is Alexis' kitten orange?

[Doc] Gray with stripes.

[Stevie] - Why did I just think of an orange cat then?

[Doc] I gave you an orange cat costume. It lets you climb walls and scratch the shit out of anything that bugs you.

[Stevie] - Really?

[Doc] Yeah, I can size it up if you want. It's quite useful in Mario games. It's probably still in your inventory, unless Lie took it to wash. 

[Notch] You nearly gave me a hearts attack with that thing...

[Stevie] Looks in his inventory- Is it this thing?- Pulls it out

[Doc] Yes, - xe takes it gently and uses hir abilities to add more fabric to the garment so it will fit an adult.

[Notch] Offers him the potion- Here Stevie, drink this.

[Stevie] Looks at the costume unsure before accepting the potion and drinking it-

[Doc] folds it neatly and sets it in his lap.

[Lie] Returns with a concerned look- He's not in his tree, nor any of his other usual places

[Notch] Sits gingerly on the edge of the bed.

[Doc] I think... he just wants to be alone for a little bit. He didn't leave the server. Let's just give him some space.

[Lie] - Alright...

[Stevie] Groans again-

[Notch] Does your head still hurt?

[Stevie] Yeah... Like some sort of pressure... Like I've forgotten things...

[Notch] What... do you remember?

[Stevie] - The cat suit... Lava... Cookies?

[Notch] Chuckles despite himself. - we have eaten quite a few cookies together.

[Stevie] - And Brother...

[Doc] He's been quite the doting sibling....

[Stevie] - I wanna say that's hard to believe... But my gut says otherwise...

[Notch] Your gut is right. We've been quite the little family.

[Stevie] - I'm surprised he's been tolerating you...

[Notch] He doesn't have much of a choice. It's Lie's house and now, I can't leave. I'll die out there.

[Stevie] - What? Why?

[Notch] I.. over-exerted myself in the real world, and had a heart attack. Doc pulled me in and the transition saved my life. Now I have to wait until I'm fully digital like Cp was doing with Lie before she became a brine instead.

[Stevie] - I see... Have I missed anything major?

[Doc] Exchanges a look with Notch. - Oh geeze... you don't remember anything...?

[Notch] Suddenly looks very, very sad.

[Stevie] - It still all seems really blurry, why?

[Notch] Opens his inventory and many many screenshots fixed to single paper page items spill out.

[Stevie] Is surprised as he looks them all over- This... This is a lot of stuff... Why am I a child in all of these?

[Notch] Because... the mixed up potion turned you into a child again. I've been caring for you. So has Cp and Lie. Even TLOT and Steve and Endrea.

[Stevie] - A... Child? And brother took care of me?

[Doc] He did more then that. He defended you from any and all comers, fed you, played with you, put you in his bed with Lie when you had nightmares, carried you on his shoulders...

[Notch] He's balked at saying aloud that he loves you, but he's done everything else a little brother could wish for.

[Stevie] Sits there stunned- But... But...

[Lie] - Stevie. how else would you explain spawning in my bed?

[Stevie] - I... I don't know...

[Doc] Some of these pictures show you two togeather. He's only making sour faces because someone took a picture.

[Notch] unfurls a larger sheet of paper, it's one of Stevies crayon drawings of Cp and Notch and Lie and himself.

[Stevie] Hasn't noticed that he's started crying a little-

[Lie] Picks up a picture of CP and Stevie sleeping together- This has to be one of my favorites

[Notch] It's even more of a treasure now, I can't see that ever happening again. - is also tearing up a bit

[Stevie] - I just... I can't fathom this even though the proof is in front of me...

[Doc] You reverted to how you were in the beginning, all your fear of him drained away. I think the first words out of your mouth were asking where your brother had gone.

[Stevie] Blushes a little-

[Notch] Check your inventory, see what else is there.

[Stevie] Looks in his inventory some more and discovers his wooden sword- This...

[Doc] It's been glitched by a dear friend of your fathers. It's unbreakable now.

[Stevie] - A friend of fathers? What do you mean?

[Notch] Her name is Flux, you did meet her when you were- chokes a little.

[Stevie] - Oh... I see... She's, purple, right?

[Doc] Yes, she is. Full of magick. Your original server was her home too.

[Stevie] - But why did we never meet her then?

[Notch] He was keeping her a secret for some reason, she's very powerful. But she did watch over you and Cp as much as she could.

[Stevie] Looks down at everything in his lap- I think I need some time o think about all this

[Notch] Stevie... you know who I am, don't you?

[Stevie] - I wanna say yes?

[Notch] Tell me.

[Stevie] - I wanna say you are father, but at the same time I know you're not... But you feel like it

[Notch] Stevie... your real father is... he's... he's dead. I was there. His coding failed and I and Cp could only watch his last moments before he faded away. I'm... sorry I lied to you.

[Stevie] - What? He... But...- Stevie is simply lost in what to think

[Notch] I'm still here for you if you want me. I'd be proud to call you my son.

[Stevie] is now crying rather hard-

[Notch] Is also crying and scoots over to hug Stevie.

[Stevie] Curls into Notch's embrace-

[Doc] His last words were for his children Stevie. He loved you and Cp very much. He touched the lives of many other peaceful NOTCHes, gathered and inspired them. We took them in as refugees. When you wish, you can speak to them about him.

[Stevie] - I may... I may do that...

[Doc] I just hope that you remember eventually all the other things that happened. They were nice memories.

[Stevie] - Heh, I bet brother wont want me to...

[Doc] You two did plenty of silly things, so I suspect you're right. But they were fun things.

[Stevie] - I just... Don't know what to think right now...

[Lie] - We understand... Do you want me to go get Alexis?

[Stevie] - No, I'd rather go to her...

[Doc] I'm going with you. You seem weak and I don't want you to collapse on the road or something.

[Stevie] - Okay...

[Notch] Please... don't be a stranger. Okay?

[Stevie] - I wont...

[Doc] Slips outside and shifts forms before putting hir chin on the window frame so Stevie can climb on.

[Stevie] Shakily climbs on-

[Doc] Gets back down on all fours and trots along gently so he doesn't fall. - Lay down if you need to

[Stevie] - That seems like a good idea

[Doc] reaches Stevie and Alexis's house fairly quickly and uses hir tail to rap on the door.

[Alexis] Is quick to throw it open- Stevie!

[Doc] Hunkers down so Alexis can help him off. - He doesn't remember much.

[Alexis] Helps support her boyfriend- I don't care, I'm just glad he's back...

[Doc] Huffs a little. - Be gentle with him. You call me over the chat right away if anything unusual happens.

[Alexis] - I will, don't worry about that- She helps Stevie inside and towards their bed

[Doc] Stands there for a long moment, there's a little bit of mewing as Alexsezia's cats notice hir and mill around hir paws. 

[Alexsezia] Does he remember Cp tending to him?

[Doc] A lot less then I wish he did. Let's hope his fear of his brother is not the stronger memory. I have to go find him now. 

[Alexsezia] Check the bar? 

[Doc] It's as good a place as any.

[Doc] Checks the bar out of reflex and only finds Sam smoking a cigarette in the shade. Xe sighs and uses hir pinpoint to locate Cp before sliding down into the ground.

[CP] Is kneeling in the lava that Stevie had died in, he's in shock that he had let this happen-

[Doc] Scuttles quietly down the wall and hangs there above him. - Cp..?

[CP] Gives no response-

[Doc] Falls down with a soft wet splat and sits in the lava next to him. - He's alive Cp. He's.... regained his adult form.

[CP] - He fell... I wasn't fast enough...

[Doc] wilts a bit - I... wasn't fast enough to save your father. None of us can prevent every disaster.

[CP] Slumps some more- I... I thought he was safe... If he'd just stayed put like I told him...

[Doc] But you got your wish, terrible as the circumstances were. You don't have to coddle him anymore. And it's no ones fault. 

[CP] - But he's...

[Doc] he's still your brother. I just watched him cry over all the screen shots Markus took. And the two of them cry on each-other as Markus told Stevie the truth. He knows your father is gone.

[CP] Stiffens- WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!?

[Doc] I think Markus felt bad for lying to him, he wants to be accepted by Stevie because Stevie wants him there for who he really is.

[CP] - Still, he only just returned to normal, couldn't he have at least fucking waited a bit longer!?

[Doc] He was in almost as much distress as Stevie, I think he was afraid Stevie would hate him for lying to him.

[CP] Groans and finally looks up, although barely noticeable, there are signs of him having been crying-

[Doc] Slinks around behind him and lays down so Cp can lean on hir. - I think he knew. To continue lying would have been even more hurtful. 

[CP] - But Stevie...

[Doc] You have an opportunity Cp. He knows now how you feel about him. Let the fear unravel and blow away.

[CP] Can't decide what he wants to do-

[Doc] Lie is worried about you.

[CP] - Of course she is...

[Doc] Can I take you home?

[CP] - You will anyways...

[Doc] No. I'll sit here with you if that's what you want.

[CP] - I don't know...

[Doc] Then we'll just sit for now. - Xe rolls a little so hir paws are jutting out on either side of Cp [but not holding him] and puts hir head down on the lip of the lava pool.

[CP] Is trying to process everything and as he does so his usual response of anger rises up as he punches the lava- Fucking Nether!

[Doc] It's okay to be angry. Just let it out if it makes you feel better.

[CP] - I just... Argh!

[Doc] It's not like he's gone or anything. And Alexis was missing him terribly. I'm sure shes grateful.

[CP] - But... It was so much more... Managable...

[Doc] What? Your feelings? Since he forgot his fear?

[CP] - I DON'T KNOW!

[Doc] I think so. - Pats his hair with a paw. - He's still your brother and you can still do things together.

[CP] Groans and leans against Doc in his frustration-

[Doc] And you and Lie can have time alone together again, that's good.

[CP] - TLOT's seed was the first time we fucked in weeks...

[Doc] I thought so. He said you left some very lovely flowers behind. Both by accident and intention.

[CP] - Shut it

[Doc] Come on, you'll have your wife and your bed to yourself. You can't lie to me, I know you wanted that badly. - Xe puts hir tail up next to the hovering Honedge - You can grab on if you want, you won't hurt me. 

[CP] Grumbles a little-

[Honedge] Wraps on-

[Doc] You should go talk to him. It's not like he's not feeling just as vulnerable as you are at the moment. Greet him with a smile, and hug him. It will absolutely blow his mind.

[CP] - OH FUCK NO!

[Doc] Well, would you talk to him at least? I'm sure you'll just make things weirder by avoiding him.

[CP] Groans- Don't wanna

[Doc] I could sorta push you along if you're afraid of looking too eager. But don't be mean. You'll undo months of healing. Plus you'll make him feel like because he's an adult again you don't like him anymore.

[CP] - Good!

[Doc] Gives him a light smack on the head- No!

[CP] - Yes!

[Doc] Why would you want him to be afraid of you?!

[CP] - Because it's easier that way?

[Doc] It's not easier for him! You're gonna give him nightmares again just because you're emotionally constipated?!

[CP] - Maybe...

[Doc] Smacks him again- No! You're being stupid. Stop it. 

[CP] - You can't stop me!

[Doc] Does this really have to be a pissing contest? Be reasonable for once in your life.

[CP] - I am being reasonable!

[Doc] No, you're not, and I'm sure if you act like this around Lie she'll tell you you're being stupid. Fuck, Splender will tell you you're being stupid!

[CP] Huffs and grumbles-

[Doc] Do I have to tp her down here so she can yell at you too?

[CP] - No...

[Doc] Then cut it out. You have an unprecedented opportunity to repair things with your brother. Even your father wanted you to protect him, wanted you to be as much of a family as was possible.

[CP] Goes still at the mention of his father-

[Doc] Surely you respected his wishes at least?

[CP] - I don't need you lecturing me about him...

[Doc] If you're planning on terrifying your brother again; I think thats exactly what you need. A reality check.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] None of that. Come on. If you're just going to stew we should go talk to him.

[CP] - No- His expression turns almost a bit panicky... Almost...

[Doc] Come on, I'll stay with you. It's alright. You'll be fine. 

[CP] - NO

[Doc] Sighs- Okay. We'll sit then. Talk to me instead. This is one of those times I wish I was psychic like TLOT and Lie,

[CP] - There's nothing to talk about!

[Doc] Creeper dung! There's plenty. I want to know why talking to him about your feelings scares you so badly.

[CP] - IT DOES NOT!

[Doc] I don't believe you.

[CP] -Well too bad!

[Doc] Come on... can we go topside at least? I'm hungry and getting overheated.

[CP] - Go without me...

[Doc] I don't want to. Are you just gonna hide down here forever?

[CP] - No...

[Doc] Then what?

[CP] - I don't fucking know!

[Doc] This is getting us nowhere. Come on, lets go up. - Xe gets a hold of Cp's clothes and lifts him gently onto hir neck.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Doc] Shh, you're just getting a free ride. - Doc moves hir tail so the pokemon can grab hold of Cp again and starts scuttling up the largest tunnel leading up. Xe's clipping a bit but keeping Cp clear of the stone around them.

[CP] Grumbles as Honedge happily reattaches itself to him-

[Doc] Finally breaks out into the sunlight in a small wooded area and lays down on the ground. - That's better. - Xe rummages around in hir inventory and tosses a few carrots into hir jaws before munching contentedly.

[CP] Slides off and starts wandering off-

[Doc] Just picks up and walks after him quietly

[CP] - Stop following me!

[Doc] Who says I'm following you? I'm just going this direction.

[CP] Growls and heads out away from spawn, farther from where everyone is-

[Doc] Keeps following. There's a moo ahead and Doc uses a bit of lightning to simultanously kill and cook it.

[CP] Ignores Doc and takes to the sky-

[Doc] Snatches up the steaks and woofs them down before trotting up into the sky. Xe's not in Cp's space, just keeping an eye on him.

[CP] - GO AWAY!

[Doc] sadly - no.

[CP} - WHY NOT!?

[Doc] Simply- Because I'm your friend.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Please come back with me.

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because I asked nicely?

[CP] Glares at Doc-

[Doc] Pretty please?

[CP] - Again I ask, why?

[Doc] Because I'm trying to convince you to do something good with a minimum of coercion? At least go home and talk to Lie. I'm sure she's worried about you.

[CP] Huffs a bit, his red stone heart glowing a little at the thought of his wife-

[Doc] Gets behind him and gives him a gentle nudge in the direction of home with just the tip of hir snout.

[CP] - Stop that

[Doc] I'm trying really hard to treat you like an adult. Throw me a bone okay?

[CP] - I don't need your help

[Doc] Perhaps, perhaps not. But you're getting it anyway, because I care.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] Nudges him a little more, since he's flying anyway it does scoot him forward a bit.

[CP] - Stoooop

[Gk] There's an aggressive sound of flapping wings and Gk comes into view- There you are!

[CP] - Oh now what?

[Gk] What the fuck do you think? Go home dipweed. Everyone is looking for or worried about your ass.

[CP] - I should care why?

[Gk] Has he been doing this stupid shit this whole time? 

[Doc] Yeeeesss.

[Gk] I ain't got the patience for this happy crap. - the red dragon gets between Cp and Doc and gives a tremendous flap of his ghastly wings. He's flying forward with gravity pressing Cp to his chest.

[Doc] Runs to keep up-

[CP] - WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKER!?

[GK] Is headed for Lie's house at top speed and stops midair so Cp goes flying into the doorway of Lie's greenhouse.

[Doc] Ouch....

[Gk] Shouts- LIE I BROUGHT YOUR DUMBASS HUSBAND BACK

[CP] Growls as he pushes himself up off the ground, a little cautious as he's not sure where the lust blossoms are in comparison to him-

[Lie] Throws open the front door, a tad frantic-

[Gk] Sorry Lie, I had more momentum going then I thought.

[Doc] He was hiding, Lie.

[Lie] Goes down the stairs and towards her green house-

[CP] Stands up and glares at GK through the glass-

[Gk] Shrugs-

[Doc] You didn't get into anything in there, did you?

[CP] - No

[Lie] Jumps at CP, wrapping her arms around him in relief-

[CP] Embraces her back- Well at least now we'll have the bed to ourselves...

[Lie] Can't stops the short laugh which escapes her- Really? That's the first thing you say?

[Doc] I've been trying to get him to focus on the positive instead of hiding from everyone. 

[Gk] Yeah man, you can bang again. I thought that was in your top five favorite things at least?

[Lie] - Judging by the death message I know it must have surprised you, especially if you forgot you could teleport...

[Doc] Gives a little hiss of suprise...

[CP] His demeanor falters a little-

[Gk] How the fuck man...?

[Lie] - You were worried... Panicked even... It's understandable...

[Doc] Cp... Lie please tell him he should go talk to Stevie. He won't listen to me.

[Lie] - I agree with that, but it should wait until Stevie's memories have returned

[Doc] Which ones?

[Lie] - Of his brother caring for him

[Doc] You don't think that him showing up to check on him after an accident shows caring too?

[Lie] - It all depends on Stevie, either way he and Alexis are probably a bit busy and resting right now

[Doc] gives Lie just a single upraised eyebrow ridge. 

[Gk] I'm gonna go peek in their window. - Clops off before anyone can stop him.

[Alexis] Is making Stevie some food as he rests at their table-

[GK] Presses his face up against the glass and makes a silly noise.

[Stevie] Yelps and falls out of his chair-

[Alexis] - GK! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!

[Gk] Rolls over on his back in the sand laughing heartly.

[CP] Perks a little as he hears the laughter-

[Gk] mock scary voice - I've come for the human! Give him to me! - Milder - I promise I won't get him drunk this time. Pigmen's honor!

[Alexis] - No, he's still sore! And should rest!

[Gk] Pleeeeeeeeaaase? - dances around on his little hooves like he has to pee.

[Stevie] - I don't think I should, besides, we're about to eat...

[Gk] I can help! - He opens the door with a small kick and shoves in a bunch of tacos from his inventory. - Woof em. Lets go!

[Alexis] - GK go away!

[Gk] Meeeeeeeeeeeeh.

[Stevie] - I'd really rather not leave right now...

[Gk] Dammit..... okay.... - goes off dragging his tail.

[CP] Nuzzles into Lie a little-

[Gk] Comes back. - Stevie's girlfriend says he can't come out and play. - pouty face.

[Doc] Trying not to laugh-

[CP] - He can stay away for all I care...

[Gk] So I'll just take you to him! - He grabs Cp by his clothes and takes off at a dead run-

[CP] - GK PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKER!

[Gk] Kicks Alexis's door open again and neatly punts Cp inside. 

[Doc] Is racing after them in a panic.

[CP] Freezes up once inside-

[Stevie] Shifts uneasily, not sure what to do-

[Doc] Gives Gk a rather hard headbut that knocks him in the water and hunkers down outside near the door. 

[Gk] You asshole!

[CP] Has no idea what to do-

[Alexis] Has grabbed her bow to shoot GK-

[Gk] Flails around and then loafs. Sulking in the shallows.

[CP] Teleports away-

[Stevie] - What the fuck was that about!?

[Alexis] - Excuse me a moment...

[Doc] Is using hir pinpoint to chase down Cp now

[CP] Has returned to his home, appearing in his private rooms-

[Doc] Puts hir face near the opening - well that could have gone better...

[CP] - SHUT UP!

[Alexis] Shoots at GK- YOU ASS!

[Gk] Aaagh! - He scrambles around trying to get out of the way and ends up in the deeper water accidently. Thrashing around and getting Alexis wet in the process.

[Alexis] Grumbles but storms back inside-

[Gk] Blows a raspberry at her retreating form.

[Alexis] Shoots one last arrow-

[Gk] Gets hit in the foot and swears a blue streak before calling her a rotten bitch.

[Alexis] - Don't care ass!

[Gk] Is growling and takes a bite out of her roof, before angrily flinging the bit into the bay and storming off.

[Stevie] - I'll fix that when I can...

[Alexis] - Don't worry about it for now

[Doc] Rolls over on hir back and sticks all four feet in the air.

[Lie] - Doc, just what are you doing?

[Doc] Nothing, I'm dead. Blarrrrrgh. - Sticks hir tongue out

[Lie] Sighs- Is he down in his rooms?

[Doc] Yeees.

[Lie] - He'll come out eventually

[Doc] As far as I can tell he took one look at Stevie and tped away.

[Lie] - I guess that's a step in the right direction?

[Doc] No idea... I'm just gonna obstruct your back door for a bit. Is that okay with you?

[Lie] - Sure, go ahead

-Le time skip-

[Alexis] Over chat- Doc! Somethings happening!

[Doc] Looks up from the small garden xe's planting and makes eye contact with Steve- 

[Steve] Go ahead, we've got this in hand. 

[TLOT] Is building a low wall. - Just call if you need me.

[Doc] Runs along the causeway and through Alexsezia's yard before knocking on Alexis's door- I'm here!

[Alexis] Open's the door-

[Stevie] Is kneeling on the floor, holding his head and crying-

[Doc] Races in and does a quick scan on Stevie- Tell me where it hurts! Are you glitching at all?!

[Stevie] - My head... I'm remembering... I feel sick...

[Doc] Is already pulling out a bowl and smears a handful of the cold healing paste across his forehead. - Don't fight it. You're gonna be okay.

[Stevie] - There's so much...

[Doc] It was a couple of months at least.

[Stevie] - Yup... I'm gonna be sick- Leans over and vomits

[Doc] Pulls a spongefrom the creative and drops it in the puddle to suck it up.

[Stevie] - Brother... He... He told me to stay behind and I didn't listen...

[Doc] What? When you fell?

[Stevie] - Y... Yeah... Brother jumped after me... It hurt so much

[Doc] He was scared for you. It was an accident and I know it caught you both off-guard.

[Stevie] - I... I haven't seen him act like that since...

[Doc] He'd been crying when I found him. Kicking and blaming himself because you got hurt.

[Stevie] - That just sounds so wrong for him...

[Doc] I know, he's terrified of his own softer emotions. He thinks if he lets on that someone is important then it will just make an opening for others to hurt him by killing his loved ones.

[Stevie] - This is still confusing... But... Reassurig? I think?

[Doc] He's just a pain the ass to deal with. That imposter NOTCH screwed him up and Insanity finished the job. Healing is hard, as is unlearning bad habits.

[Stevie] - I... I can see that...

[Doc] Added to the fact that if the creepypastas had known about you they might have killed you in a permenant way just to piss him off. He made sure you wouldn't seek him out intentionally. 

[Stevie] - He was still trying to protect me in his own weird way... Wasn't he...

[Doc] Yes. Even when he was killing you, he only sent you to respawn. I think he could have easily left you to rot and die in a nightmare or ripped apart your base code if he wanted to.

[Stevie] Shudders a little as more memories press in-

[Doc] So when you do see him, the crucial thing is to not be afraid. And if he tries to scare you, ignore it. Pretend he's a child having a temper tantrum. I'll keep him from hurting you if he panics or does something stupid.

[Stevie] - I don't know what I'll feel right now...

[Alexis] - That's okay Stevie...

[Doc] Shall we make an attempt? I know last time he just froze up and tped away. I guess that's better then losing his temper at least.

[Stevie] - I'm not sure...

[Doc] What do you have to lose? You can't die. I said I'd protect you. I mean, he can hurt your feelings, but so can anyone else.

[Stevie] - I just... I don't know...

[Alexis] - Doc, he only just got his memories back...

[Doc] Is clearly frustrated. - Then... what? This is an emotional issue, not a medical one. This is something that needs to happen but both parties keep insisting they leave the bandage on just a bit longer. If you don't need me I'm going to go back to helping TLOT and Steve. They have a lot of work that needs to be done right now.

[Stevie] Quietly- I just don't know what to do...

[Doc] I do. But no one wants to do it. - huffs a bit

[Stevie] Shifts nervously- I know but it's always been a bit of a hurdle...

[Doc] You think I don't know that? He's killed me before too.

[Stevie] Sighs- Can I claim mental hurdles?

[Doc] Only if it's a precursor to jumping them.

[Stevie] Whines a little-

[Doc] .... Do I need to get you both drunk again?

[Stevie] - I'd rather you didn't?

[Doc] annoyed- Then quit whining.

[Stevie] Almost whines again-

[Doc] Alexis. I'm borrowing your boyfriend. Sorry. - Picks Stevie up bodily and heads out the door with him over hir shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

[Stevie] - HEY!

[Alexis] Sighs-


	173. Family Issues, Torturing Jeb, Jewel is Drunk

[Doc] Is just walking to Lie's house. - Honestly... he's freaking scared of you. Don't you get that?

[Stevie] - Oh yeah right, like that's believable

[Doc] Okay, he's scared of his feelings for you. Is that better? He was seriously considering trying to make you fear him again so he wouldn't have to deal with those emotions. I smacked the shit out of him for even saying it.

[Stevie] Goes silent-

[Doc] So don't give him that. I hate telling anyone this, because I consider it mean-spirited. But stop being such a fraidy cat.

[Stevie] - I'M NOT THAT BAD!

[Doc] Stops for a moment to give him a skeptical look and then resumes walking.

[Lie] See's them coming and opens the door- What is it this time?

[Doc] Just walks inside with Stevie and plunks him down. 

[Notch] peeks around the corner and then comes in the room. - Hi... Stevie.

[Stevie] - Father...

[Notch] Reflexitively opens his arms for a hug at the word.

[Stevie] Does hug him-

[Notch] I've missed you. You know I'm here if you want company.

[Doc] Well that's sweet at least. Where's Cp?

[Stevie] - Yeah, the rest of the memories just came back...

[Lie] - Down in his private rooms... He's only been coming out once everyone is either away or late at night to get food

[Notch] I'm glad they weren't forgotten. We had some good times. - wipes a little tear.

[Doc] Still?

[Lie] - Yup

[Doc] I'll get him. - Xe goes to the hole and calls down - Cp? Can you come up here?

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because I asked instead of dragging you?

[CP] - Fuck no

[Doc] Do I need to get TLOT?

[CP] Growling can be heard-

[Doc] Then just come up on your own. You can't hide from your problems forever. 

[Notch] Is just standing there next to Stevie - He's a mess...

[Stevie] - How so?

[CP] - I do not have problems!

[Notch] quietly, but Cp can likely hear him anyway- Emotionally. He just hides and sulks when he has too many feelings about something. If it's really terrible he'll stay in his cat form because he feels safer crying in that shape.

[Stevie] - I see...

[CP] Growls a bit more- I DO NOT LIKE BEING A CAT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE IN THAT FORM!?

[Doc] Because it's safer emotionally? Cats don't have much in the way of facial expressions. And you can curl up in a little warm ball and doze and no one suspects how much you're actually hurting inside since that's what cats normally do?

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Just looks at Stevie and gestures to the hole like - SEE?!

[Stevie] Can't stop the small laugh which escapes him-

[Notch] whispers - grumpy floof.

[CP] - You did not just say that...

[Notch] ooops...

[CP] Head pokes up out of the hole- I will fucking murder all of you...

[Doc] Shush, You love us. Especially Lie.

[CP] Growls and starts sinking back down-

[Doc] Reaches for the back of his shirt to pull him up. - No you don't. Come up here.

[CP] - FUCK YOU LET GO!

[Doc] Pulls him up so he's sitting on the edge of the hole with his feet dangling down the ladder. - Stevie got his memories back.

[CP] - So?

[Doc] What do you mean so? Talk to the poor sod! He's still your brother!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Notch] They're so alike...

[Stevie] Nervously- Brother...

[CP] - WE ARE NOT!

[Doc] Yes you are, you're both stubborn cows!

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] grabs his finger and shakes it away. - Say your piece Stevie.

[Stevie] - Huh? What!? But... But I don't know what to say!

[Doc] Tell him you love him. You said it all the time when you were a little kid again.

[Stevie] Blushes bright red-

[Notch] You guys spent so much time playing together. Probably like you were at the beginning.

[Stevie] Incoherent noises-

[Doc] I know; tell you aren't scared of him anymore.

[Stevie] - Ah, well, uh... I'm... Not?

[CP] Scoffs in annoyance- I can fix that

[Doc] Smacks Cp on the back of the head lightly- No, you won't.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] So give it up Cp. You can't weasel out of this one.

[CP] - Watch me

[Doc] This is what I was talking about Stevie.

[Notch] Gives Stevie a little nudge from behind

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about now?

[Stevie] Stumbles forwards a little-

[Doc] What do you think? He's your brother. Your father's dying wish was for you two to be reconciled and protect eachother. Make some effort and stop running from your feelings.

[CP] Stiffens at the mention of their actual father, his shoulders slumping a little afterwards-

[Stevie] Also gets a bit sadder at the mention of their father-

[Notch] Gives Stevie another little hug and holds out his hand to help Cp up.

[CP] Ignores the hand, his thoughts too distracted-

[Doc] Takes Cp's limp hand and puts it in Notch's open one.

[CP] Jumps a little at the contact and tries pulling away-

[Notch] Closes on his reflexitively and is pulled enough to stumble, taking Stevie down to the floor with him. - Ooof!

[CP] - FUCKERS GET OFF!

[Notch] Goes for the gold and grabs the brothers in a desperate hug together.

[Stevie] Snuggles into Notch a little-

[CP] Becomes stiff as a board-

[Doc] That's better. And Cp, loosen up. Be glad you have a family. - Motions for Lie to join them.

[Lie] Sits next to CP and rests against him, knowing her touch will relax CP-

[Doc] There's the distinct and very quiet snap of Doc taking a picture-

[CP] - FUCKER YOU DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!

[Doc] Makes a run for it, giggling like a maniac.

[Notch] Explodes into laughter

[CP] Struggles out of the hug to chase Doc down-

[Notch] Is just laughing on the floor next to Stevie. - Dammit Cp. Ah, perfect moments never last long-

[Doc] Is lauging way too hard and staying just out of reach.

[CP] - GET BACK HERE!

[Doc] I won't show anyone but Deerheart if you stop chasing me, but I won't delete it!

[CP] - FUCKING DELETE IT!

[Lie] Sighs- Should I track him down...

[Notch] Maybe for Doc's sake.

[Notch] Turns to Stevie - how's Alexis and the new kitten doing?

[Lie] Thinks for a moment before giving CP a mental burst-

[Stevie] - That kitten hates me

[Notch] Seriously? I wonder why?

[CP] Freezes dead in his tracks as the image reaches him-

[Stevie] - No idea, but I think it's been sleeping on my side of the bed

[Doc] Notices Cp's isn't chasing hir anymore and stops to look back.

[Notch] Ah, cats. sometimes these things take time. I'd just make the bed bigger.

[CP] Is having a very difficult mental battle with himself over continuing chasing Doc and going back to his mate-

[Stevie] - It's already insisting on sleeping between us

[Doc] Uses the opportunity to sneak away.

[CP] Realizes that Doc is no longer in sight- DAMNIT!

[Notch] well that is the warmest spot.

[Stevie] Stands- Maybe I should be heading home now...

[Notch] Sure you won't stay for dinner or something?

[Stevie] - No, I think Alexis is making food for us...

[Notch] Looks a little sad. - Go fishing with me sometime?

[Stevie] - Absolutely.... Father

[Notch] Thank you Stevie. Come over anytime. I'll drop whatever I'm doing.

[Stevie] - And you're always welcome to our place too

[Notch] Okay, I don't want to intrude. I wonder if they'll be wedding bells for you too soon? Alexis really missed you.

[Stevie] - W-Wedding bells!

[Notch] Just a thought....

[Lie] Heads upstairs to wait for her mate-

[CP] Quickly comes through the front door- That was a very tempting thought love...

[Lie] - I thought so...

[CP] Thinks back to the image she just sent of herself tangled in ropes and pounces on his mate- Bedroom. Now.

[Lie] Can't help the small laugh she releases before squirming at the thought of just what her mate could do to her as he carries her into the bedroom-

[CP] Tosses Lie onto their bed, spawning ropes and grinning mischievously- What to start with...- He watches his wife squirm in anticipation before pouncing on her once more, tightening the rope around her wrists and tying them to the head board

[Lie] Tugs at her few bonds just to test them as CP watches

[CP] - Hmm, you know what, I think I'm a little too impatient for anything else right now...- He starts stripping her and himself of clothes, leaning down to kiss her and nip at her sensitive skin

[Lie] Moans and arches into his touches, anting more-

[CP] Smirks as he lets his fingers travel downwards into her muff and start playing with her- Let me hear you say it Lie, say you want me...

[Lie] Bucks a little into his touches-Please CP, fuck I want you so much right now- Her voice trailed off into a whine

[CP] Grins, his own member already getting hard as he slides it up and into Lie, relishing her moan of relief as her eyes begged him for more which he was more than willing to submit to. He began pleasuring her, his mouth finding other sensitive spots on her body as he fucked her, delighting in all the little noises she would make for him. He kept going until she came, and he followed after her, panting a little before nuzzling his mate- Hmmm, you do make a good argument against not chasing Doc...

[Lie] - I'm glad, mind untying me?

[CP] - Why? Perhaps I want another round~- He emphasized this remark by biting her neck causing Lie to squeak

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] - Well now I know another round is in order if your calling my name out like that~

[Lie] Groans but submits to her husband, she knew how much he wanted this, she could feel it from her mind, and she wasn't sore yet so she could keep going as well. She just hoped Stevie and Notch had left the house and couldn't hear them as CP started again-

[Notch] Is still sitting next to Stevie and jumps as his phone rings-

[Stevie] Tilts his head curiously at the noise-

[Notch] Looks at the screen and groans before answering it.

[Stevie] - What is it father?

[Notch] Hisses- It's Jeb... - into the phone, with an annoyingly happy tone - Happy birthday!

[Stevie] Is now confused-

[Notch] What do you mean where am I? I'm staying with friends.

[CP] Comes out from the bedroom in just his pants, cocking an eyebrow curiously at the two still in his house-

[Notch] Yes.... -lying- I did have a stroke. It was a really close call. My face looks kinda weird and I'd prefer no one see me like this.

[CP] Snorts and practically yells- LIES!

[Notch] Yes, Lie is here! She's one of the people I'm staying with!

[CP] - IN OUR HOUSE! WHY AREN'T YOU GONE YET?

[Notch] Yeah, yeah... Doc is around too. Yes, I know I'll go back to Doc's house tonight! Sorry, her boyfriend is kind of a shithead. 

[Stevie] - Brother shut up!

[CP] - WE'VE MET!

[Notch] trying to drown Cp out-No! I don't want to stay with you instead! Especially not with the baby. It would be too much!

[CP] - CAN I GIVE THE BABY NIGHTMARES?

[Notch] Is trying to cover the phone partly with his hand - Stop yelling! Sorry, I think he's drunk.

[CP] - I COULD ALWAYS DRAG HIM IN AGAIN! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AGAIN! IT WOULD BE REALLY EASY!

[Notch] Gets a concerned look - Shut the fuck up Cp! Someone stole your computer and kicked you in the nuts?

[CP} - YEAH! I DID!

[Notch] Do you want to fucking talk to him Cp?!

[Stevie] Groans- Father... Should I get Doc or TLOT?

[CP] - Only if I get to drag him in to talk to him

[Notch] Don't do that! Fucking hell... What are you five? I can't talk on the phone?

[CP] Slowly starts making an opening-

[Notch] What do you mean am I in the game? Don't be crazy, I told you! I'm sick!

[Stevie] - But you are...

[Notch] Glares at Stevie and mouths - it's a secret!!!!

[Stevie] Ducks head guiltily-

[CP] Has the opening big enough for a human-

[Notch] Now what's this about a computer? Was there anything important on it? - notices what Cp is doing - STOP THAT!

[CP] Grinning with mischief-

[Notch] Look, I'll talk to you later. No! I'm not avoiding you! This just isn't a good time!

[CP] His arm darts into the opening-

[Notch] Trying to swat at Cp with his free hand- STOP THAT!

[CP] Grabs Jeb- Nah- Pulls the other human in before starting to walk off

[Jeb] Starts screaming and accidently breaks his phone squeezing it too hard.

[Notch] CP!!!!

[CP] Chuckles darkly- Have fun

[Notch] Is fuming-

[Jeb] Terrified staring at everything around him, even Stevie.

[Stevie] - Brother why!?

[CP] - Because it's fun

[Notch] Because he's rude! Don't act like your brother Stevie! It's way harder to make friends that way!

[Stevie] - Yes I know that father

[Jeb] Sort of curls up shaking rather hard.

[CP] - You might want to calm your friend down

[Notch] Grumbles at Cp calling Jeb a friend.

[Stevie] - Should I get some of Lie's flowers?

[Notch] Yes please.

[Stevie] Runs into Lie's greenhouse and returns with a few calming flowers. He places them next to Jeb-

[Jeb] He said I could annoy you... I thought that meant we could talk... please don't kill me! I didn't tell anyone else!

[Stevie] - I'm betting he means my brother...

[Notch] I'll take that bet...

[Stevie] - What should we do father?

[Jeb] Seems afraid of the flowers too.

[Doc] Yelling from outside - Cp? Are you incapable of keeping a secret?! Why did you drag him in here?! And don't lie, no one else can do that and I saw it in the chat!

[CP] - For fun

[Doc] You fucker! You can keep the other creepypastas a secret but you out us? What the hell is wrong with you?!

[CP] - What? I'll eventually send him back

[Jeb] Is calming slightly because of the flowers, and fixes on Notch- You....you... lied to me... and... why do you have hair?

[CP] - BECAUSE HE'S BEEN FLIRTING WITH THE EMBODIMENT OF A SERVER!

[Notch] Goes beet red- Cp!!! And of course I lied to you! who would believe the truth?

[Jeb] Flirting with the what?!

[Stevie] - I think I'm still missing something here...

[Doc] Sticks hir head through the ceiling, - the only thing that's missing is some of Cp's brain cells! 

[Jeb] Screams in terror-

[CP] Laughs at Jeb's fear-

[Doc] Turns to Jeb - Shut the hell up, I'm still mad at you. 

[Jeb] Goes white with fear and totally silent

[Stevie] - Ummm... Father? What should we do?

[Notch] Take both Cp and Jeb and shake some sense into them I suspect.

[Stevie] - And how are we going to do that?

[Notch] It's.. it's not literal. 

[Doc] Good enough for me. - Xe grabs Cp by the shoulder and shakes him roughly before letting go again.

[CP] - HEY!

[Doc] gets mostly into the room and gives Jeb a smack with the fluff of hir tail- 

[Jeb] Gets knocked flat on the floor

[Stevie] - Um...

[Doc] Well I feel better.

[CP] - See? Good idea

[Doc] Still mad at you too. Zip it.

[CP] - Whatever...

[Notch] Kneels next to Jeb. - Just... no more screaming okay? I had to lie to you. I don't trust you.

[Jeb] Frowns - You're the one that took the money to keep your own mouth shut.

[Notch] I think they would have drummed up a scandal and fired me if I hadn't. I don't blame you for staying. You have a family to support.

[CP] - Family is overrated

[Stevie] - Really? You're going to say that now?

[Doc] Well, you know firsthand what will happen if you out us. I'll probably have to humiliate myself in some fashion to get you home at all. So keep your mouth shut about all this or there will be consequences.

[Jeb] Just nods shakily

[CP] Starts walking back to his bedroom-

[Jeb] Where am I?

[Notch] do you mean like seedwise?

[Jeb] Maybe?

[Stevie] - Um... You're in minecraft? I don't really know seed names since brother is usually the one that drags us around...

[Doc] This is a private server. Invitation only.

[Jeb] I see...

[Notch] It's very well protected. Don't even get any funny ideas. Even NOTCH AI's can't break in here.

[Stevie] - Luckily your not an AI father

[Jeb] Father? Did you shack up with an Alex?!

[Notch] What?! No!

[Doc] Most Alex's are asexual anyway...

[Stevie] - Mine isn't

[Jeb] Oh, is this some father of the game thing?

[Doc] Yours is an exception to the rule Stevie.

[Notch] It's complicated....

[Jeb] How long have you been here?

[Lie] From the direction of her bedroom- YOU DID WHAT!?

[Notch] Umm... real time, I'm not sure...

[Jeb] So what were ya gonna do? Hide here forever?

[CP} Comes racing into the workroom as a red cat with Lie following-

[Lie] - Freaking ass...

[Doc] Catches Cp like one would a mouse with hir paws -

[CP] Many angry noises-

[Jeb] More angry cats. What is it with you and bitchy cats Markus?

[Lie] - Ahem...

[Jeb] Oh shit.... it's you...

[Lie] - And what's that supposed to mean?

[Jeb] We've met. That's all! No offence miss!

[Lie] Grumbles-

[Doc] You've met me too dumbass-

[Jeb] I'm sure I'd remember that!

[Lie] - You have, just as you've met me in this form as well- Shifts to her cat form

[Jeb] HOLY SHIT. CAN ALL OF YOU BE REAL?!

[Lie] - If CP takes us out, then yes

[Jeb] His thumb is sliding towards his mouth and he makes an effort to stop it.

[Notch] It wouldn't be a big deal if you didn't insist on pissing everyone off!

[Lie] - Oh joy, so it's not just us

[Stevie] Is rather confused right now-

[Notch] he just has an abrasive personality. You don't get much practice socializing sitting in front of a computer doing 3d modeling and writing code all day.

[Lie] - Wouldn't know, I'm really not good at that sort of stuff at all

[Stevie] - Ummm, should we get TLOT? Or at least get him away from brother for a little while?

[Notch] Fuck it... Jeb, you wanted to go drinking with me so damn bad, lets go.

[Jeb] Wait? What?

[CP] Perks up from under Doc's paws-

[Doc] It's okay Stevie. I can handle Cp. Plus I know TLOT's busy with the new villagers.

[Jeb] wait... TLOT?

[Stevie] - New villagers?

[Doc] Yeah, we brought in the much smaller village that had sworn fealty to him before he escaped here. Less then twenty of them and a witch for a leader.

[Lie] - Yes Jeb, as in the brine you abused and essentially tortured to try and achieve your own goal!

[Jeb] Shrinks in utter shame -

[Lie] - I feel the need to pee on you...

[CP] Purrs with a bit of pride-

[Doc] Lie! I think you're spending too much time with Cp.

[Lie] - Doc, I only get like this around this asshole...

[Doc] He is a prick, I'll give you that...

[CP] - Will you let me up now?

[Notch] Hauls Jeb to his feet. 

[Doc] To quote you "nah"

[Stevie] - Er, maybe I should head back to Alexis?

[Doc] Actually no, you should stay and help me. You're just the Steve I need right now.

[Stevie] - I'm not sure I like the sound of that...

[Doc] Pulls out a pair of gold armor pants and makes a burrito around Cp with them before pushing him into Stevies arms. - There, now he can't set it on fire and peeing will mean sitting in it himself-

[Stevie] - Ummm, and what exactly am I supposed to do with him?

[Notch] Just come with us and keep an eye on him. We need him to send Jeb back.

[Lie] Rubs against Notch's legs-

[stevie] - Oh, okay...

[Doc] slips through the wall and Jeb shudders at the sight

[Notch] Picks up Lie and lays her on his shoulder-

[Lie] Purrs happily-

[CP] Angry noises-

[Notch] Just walks straight for the bar.

[Doc] Picks up Jeb by his clothes and carries him like a dead rat-

[Stevie] Follows them with CP-

[Jeb] Whimpering-

[Lie] Glares at him-

[Stevie] Trots a bit to catch up with Notch- So who exactly is this guy to you?

[Notch] He's as much a father to this place as I am, a brilliant programmer, and a visionary. Too bad he's an idiot in most other ways. 

[Jeb] mutters- fuck you....

[Stevie] - Yeah I'm not calling him father

[CP] - That's something we can agree on...

[Notch] I would never ask. He didn't earn it from you and he's already got a kid for that. 

[Jeb] Earn? What the fuck did you do Markus?!

[Lie] Lazily bats a paw in CP's direction-

[CP] Mews at Lie in response, squirming in his purrito-

[Stevie] - Ah, brother stop that!

[Doc] Cool your heels Cp it's not like we're going somewhere you hate.

[Doc] Makes a point of giving the lava pool a long enough stare for Jeb to notice before walking to the door

[Doc] Plunks Jeb down a bit hard and transforms back into a human in front of him.

[Lie] Purrs as they step inside-

[Jeb] YOU AGAIN! 

[Doc] chuckles

[CP] Yowls a bit-

[jewel] -is siting at one of the booths staring at the group-

[Doc] Shoves Jeb inside as he sputters angrily

[Lie] Mews at Sam, her tail lazily swaying-

[Sam] Seems happy to see them, but surprised that Jeb is there and that Stevie is an adult again

[Stevie] Gives a little wave-

[Sam] Reaches under the counter and holds up one of Stevies drawings rather proudly

[Stevie] Blushes a little- Oh, umm...

[Lie] Jumps onto the bar counter and glances at Jewel, wondering if she'll be a problem-

[Stevie] Takes a seat at the bar with CP-

[Doc] Gives Jeb a shove into a booth -

[Jeb] Practically falls into it.

[Sam] Squeezes over Lie a little bit-

[jewel] -quietly- hello doc

[Doc]Sheepishly- Hello Jewel... how are you?

[jewel] well my voice is back to normal so I would say good

[Notch] Is ordering food and drinks from Sam.

[Doc] Sorry about the side effects. It's not a perfect treatment.

[jewel] I am still trying to understand though

[CP] Squirms some more and yowls-

[Lie] Purrs and bumps against Sam's bony fingers-

[Doc] You can always talk to me if you want. 

[Jeb] grumbling quietly- Sure, just be nice to the weirdo with the mask, and treat me like a sack of potaoes.

[Sam] Gets Cp a bowl of rumchata and sets sit on the bar with a bit of waving to indicate to Stevie that it's for Cp.

[jewel] -looks at jeb- what did you call me?

[Stevie] Nods and places his still squirming brother next to it-

[Jeb] Weird... Just another of Notch's weird friends. You're probably playing from a terminal in freaking Norway or something. [He thinks she's just an avatar of a real person.]

[Doc] She's here, just like you're here. Brines aren't the only ones that can live on the internet.

[Jeb] They're..they're not?

[Notch] Gets a wicked look-

[Notch] Ever hear of Slenderman? 

[Jeb] Yeah... internet creepypasta baloney that gets bantered on Reddit and 4chan. And a cheap ass game, what about it?

[Notch] She lived in his house. -thumbs at Jewel. As well as my son Cp.

[Jeb] Blithers- Bullshit!

[jewel] yea Slenderman can be very strict on rules

[CP] - I'm not your son!

[Lie] - Shush CP

[CP] - That he is

[Jeb] You're all just... fucking with me! I think I'm going crazy.... maybe that's it.. I'm hallucianting!

[Lie] - What can we do to convince you this is real? Have some of us visit you out there?

[Doc] We already did that kinda...

[Jeb] Is just muttering to himself.

[jewel] -pulls out her ax-mace and holds it next to her to try and scare jeb-

[Notch] Snap out of it man!

[CP] - Put it away Jewel, he's my prey, not yours

[Jeb] Just kind of curls up, his pupils are rather diailated-

[Doc] Geeze... Lie can I have a calming flower please?

[jewel] your a cat leave me alone this one is fun to scare

[Lie] Nods and concentrates, spawning a few of them-

[CP] Blast a fireball at her- Last warning Jewel, you know Slender's rules about this

[Sam] Panics because there's fire in the bar-

[jewel] fuck you -blocks the fireball before putting her weapon away-

[CP] Smug expression- I could always call Splender over

[Notch] There's a tiny twich of a smile.

[jewel] shut up I was just trying to scare him splender needs no involvement in this.

[CP] - Then fuck off, he's my prey

[Sam] Tries to distract Jewel with a large sandwich-

[Lie] Flops on the bar counter-

[Doc] Sighs- Xe decides to take the opportunty to eat and rips off bits of chicken to offer to Lie.

[Jeb] Is breathing a bit too fast, but the flowers are having an effect.

[Lie] Daintily takes it-

[jewel] -looks at sam weirdly because a sandwich wouldn't distract her unless she was really hungry which she wasn't-

[Sam] seems slightly dissapointed.

[Notch] You're not hallucinating. Get a grip on yourself.

[Jeb] Makes a rather strangled squeak, he's just plain scared.

[Stevie] - Hey Sam? Could I get some food?

[Sam] Looks happier already and starts making Stevie a steak, lamb chops and carrots - [assuming he'll share meat with Cp since he's a cat at the moment. ]

[CP] Is trying to drink his rumchata-

[Doc] You know I actually need to check on Splender anyway.... - Scoots the bowl gently under Cp's chin. 

[CP] Hisses a little before drinking-

[jewel] -looks at sam- do you have any kind of sweet alcohol drinks of any kind I really just want to get drunk right now.

[Doc] I wonder how he's functioning since TLOT's adjustments...

[Sam] Makes Jewel a huge pina colada with a giant chunk of pineapple on the side.

[jewel] thank you -takes it and starts drinking it-

[Lie] Jumps off the counter and up onto the table in front of Jeb-

[Jeb] Fixes on the cat with a slight eye twitch-

[Lie] Notices the twitch- What's wrong?

[Notch] He's scared of you. You did attack him last time you were a cat

[Lie] - Hmmm- Tail lazily swishes about

[CP] Snickers a little, proud of his currently griefing wife-

[Jeb] Hunkers down in the booth, there's really nothing to put between him and the cat.

[Sam] Puts a platter of tacos betwen them in a diplomatic way

[Notch] Grabs a taco and takes a big crunchy bite- Good one Sam!

[jewel] -is trying to drink the pina colada faster but it's too thick-

[Lie] Cleans herself a little-

[CP] Sputters as he leans on the bowl too hard and flips it onto himself-

[Doc] Good grief Cp.... - Xe gets out a sponge and cleans him up before undoing the pants to get the rest. - Another one please Sam.

[Sam] Takes the bowl and dutifully brings another.

[CP] Makes a run for it as the pants loosen-

[Doc] Holds him tightly. - Oh no you don't. Stay put dammit.

[CP] - FUCKER LET ME GO!

[Doc] No! Stay here! Why are you running anyway? There's food and liquor and your wife is already here. What are you gonna do? Go sulk by yourself?

[CP] - No... But I'd rather not be wrapped in that gaudy thing!

[Notch] Jewel... take it easy... you're gonna get an ice cream headache

[Doc] Well I won't wrap you up again if you just stay put!

[CP] Grumbles- You were talking about adjustments to Splender?

[Doc] Yes. -sits back down and puts hirself on eye level with Cp- He kinda has brine powers now. He'll get a boost from all the Testificates faith just like you and me.

[jewel] -stops- I just want to get completely drunk this isn't helping.

[CP] Shudders before getting a bit angry- WHY WOULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!?

[Sam] Makes a resigned face and passes her the rum bottle.

[Doc] What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I mean, is it a problem?

[jewel] thank you -starts to chug the bottle-

[CP] - This will probably be worse then the time he found the kindergarten full of hyped up kids on a field trip...

[Doc] Whats the worst that could happen? He's already a bit hyperactive, but it's generally harmless.

[CP] - Groans

[Doc] The only brine power he has specifically is seed-hopping and it'll probably just be easier for him to do now.

[CP] - You'll see what I mean later

[Jeb] Is watching Jewel chug with some actual concern.

[Doc] That's a bit ominous... Should I prepare anything special for him? 

[CP] - I think it's better if you learn first hand

[Doc] Always the mysterious one.... - offers Cp a bit a of chicken idly.

[CP] Swats it away-

[Doc] And grouchy.

[jewel] -finishes the bottle as the alcohol is starting to kick in slowly-

[Notch] Should I get you some water Jewel?

[Jeb] sneaks a taco and turns it over and over in his hands. It's small and rather low res.

[Stevie] Looks at Notch- Father, aren't you going to get anything?

[jewel] -there is a soft sound of sniffling coming from jewel-

[Notch] Oh, yes. I got distracted. Let me have some tacos too, please.

[Sam] starts making more for him

[Doc] Jewel... come sit with me. - pats the stool next to hir.

[Jeb] Takes a tiny bite of the taco and makes a weird face at it.

[jewel] -looks up at doc for a second before putting back down her mask showing she is crying-

[Doc] Ah... it's okay. You're among friends Jewel. Just let it out if you need too.

[Lie] Lays down-

[Stevie] Starts eating his food-

[CP] Lunges forwards and grabs the lamb chop before taking off across the bar with it-

[Doc] Just watches Cp run- Just stay inside, that's all I ask!

[Notch] Pure cat, it always tastes better if you steal it.

[Lie] Flops over to watch her mate-

[CP] - Shut up!

[jewel] -is quiet and hard to hear but is talking- they broke everything I made and got praised.

[Lie] - So what's wrong with the taco Jeb? It smells just fine

[Doc] I'm sorry Jewel... but if you want to try again. No one here will break your stuff.

[Jeb] It's pixels. freaking pixels! It looks like a perler project! - His eyes are a bit frantic

[Notch] Just eat it, it's fine.

[Lie] - Of course it is! It's minecraft!

[Jeb] eye twitch-

[jewel] I can't bring back the robot I made I lost pieces when they smashed him

[Lie] - Just eat you idiot

[Doc] was there anything left? Even a small piece?

[Jeb] Forces himself to take a bite and obviously holds it in his cheek as if afraid to break his teeth on the little cubes.

[jewel] many but not the all the important pieces it wasn't right to build him from scratch it wouldn't be him anymore

[CP] Jumps up with still half a lambchop-

[Lie] Smiles a little before licking his chin- You've got meat juice everywhere

[Doc] I can still help if you want. I'm pretty good at fixing things.

[Sam] Makes a point of shaking a finger at Cp for making a mess. -[he's teasing]

[CP] Hisses at Sam while Lie sneaks some food from him-

[jewel] but the chips aren't all there. he was smart and was suppose to be his very own being my first friend. they killed him in the back yard.

[Jeb] Chews and swallows, he's just staring at the taco in suprise.

[Notch] I told you it was fine.

[Doc] Ah... I'm sorry for your loss then. But I'll be your friend if you want.

[jewel] -starts crying harder and runs towards doc-

[CP] Nudges some more of the meat towards his mate while keeping a look out on the bar-

[Doc] Turns the barstool around and catches her in a hug- It's okay. You're safe here. 

[Notch] Gives Jeb a bit of a wicked look- Better eat up, you know your food bar can tick down fast in survival.

[Jeb] Little squeak and starts eating quickly-

[jewel] -hugs doc maybe a little to tightly- friend!

[CP] Gives Jewel a confused look-

[Doc] Is a bit suprised but hugs back - Yes. Though I think maybe you've had a bit much to drink.

[Lie] Bumps against CP, purring a little-

[Notch] Eats his own food happily - It's obvious that giving Jeb a hard time for once is making him rather pleased with himself

[jewel] -starts making weird blubbers of happy crying-

[Doc] Rubs her back -Aww...

[CP] Rubs against Lie again and then lays down next to her-

[Jeb] What... what do you people want from me?

[CP] - I brought you in for entertainment purposes

[Notch] Pfft!

[Doc] Just keep feeding us info on what Microsoft is doing. Or I'll... I'll tell Cp he can go kick you in the balls again!

[jewel] -walks over to the pool table noticing it mostly made of wool and ends up climbing on to it and laying down- this comfy.

[Jeb] Squeak of remembered pain

[CP] Happy purr-

[Doc] Walks with Jewel. - Did the liquor make you sleepy? There are beds downstairs.

[jewel] a little where downstairs?

[Notch] And don't tell anyone what happened. Several of them can travel through anything electrical to get at you.

[Doc] Points- down the ladder. If you really conk for a long time I might have to go home, but you know where to find me I'm sure.

[Jeb] Fearful look

[Lie] Licks CP's ear-

[jewel] okie -goes down the ladder but there is a thump after a few seconds jewel fell down the last two blocks because her hand slipped-

[Doc] Slides down too- Here, I'll help- walks her to a bed.

[Notch] Leans closer to Jeb and points at Cp - This one can even get at you in dreams, trap people in nightmares forever.

[Jeb] Is staring at Cp in terror

[jewel] -lays down on the bed- yay night night!

[CP] Isn't used to essentially having his ego stroked-

[Notch] Gives Cp a smug look.

[Jeb] Just let me go.. please...

[Doc] Enjoy your rest. Drink lots of water when you wake, you'll likely be dehydrated - climbs back up the ladder.

[CP] - Why?

[Lie] - Geez, his reaction is pretty much the opposite of yours Notch...

[Notch] Yeah well, I didn't have much going on out there. Here is more fun. Plus, lets be honest... I was unhealthy and overweight, it's nice having tons of energy. And... I feel like I have a family now.

[Jeb] You could have just found a woman dammit! Only you would want to live in your own game!

[Lie] Purrs a little- I'm glad you feel that way

[CP] - He has

[Notch] Thank you Lie- Blushes- She's.. not like that... unfortunately.

[CP] - You can't leave that ugly dead animal on your head alone when she's around

[Lie] - CP!

[Notch] Pouts- It doesn't look that bad! 

[Doc] Hey now, I did a good job on that! It just looks weird because you're used to seeing him bald.

[CP] - Dead animal

[Jeb] Detter then that damn fedora....

[Stevie] - Brother knock it off

[Notch] Grumpy- well you never even comb yours! It's always greasy and sticking out all over.

[CP] - So?

[Lie] Groans a little- CP, I'm the one who sleeps with you... It's something you still need to work on

[Notch] I'm just nervous anyway! I'm not good at flirting and she just... like she doesn't get the hint...

[CP] - She's a server!

[Doc] She might be a demi... Hey, Deerheart is kinda the same way and she has plenty of carnal desires. She's kinky as hell sometimes! 

[Notch] Eyebrows try to hide in his hair-

[Jeb] You're flirting with a server?! You mean the admin that runs it right?

[CP] - I don't need to hear this! And no, we mean a literal server

[Jeb] How can he... Markus... is this some kind of Japanese thing? Did you get a sex bot?!?

[Notch] NO!

[CP] Stretches- He hasn't even kissed her yet

[Notch] She's a lady! A very dignifed one at that! I'm not trying to have a one-night stand with her.

[CP] - Doesn't Doc consider her my mom?

[Doc] She is, kinda. I mean, like a stepmom at least. A nice one. 

[CP] - Yet we never met her

[Doc] I didn't say I understood why he hid her from you. I don't think she knows either.

[Notch] sadly - And now... it's to late to ask him...

[CP] Ears droop a little, not having meant to turn the conversation this way-

[Jeb] Is staring at Notch. - you.... you crazy... you're trying to make yourself a family by stepping into the shoes of a dead NOTCH ai?!

[Notch] Looks down- Fuck you Jeb.

[Stevie] - It's more than that... We... We'd already had two NOTCH's... Our actual father... And an imposter...

[Doc] little growl- And now that we've cut our teeth on TLOT's NOTCH, he's next....

[Notch] Reaches out for Stevie-

[Stevie] Immediately moves into Notch's touch-

[Notch] Hugs him warmly, and whispers- I'll be the last you have. I'm not going anywhere kiddo.

[Stevie] - Thank you

[CP] - I don't need your help with that asshole! I'll figure it out myself!

[Doc] You haven't had much luck so far. You have allies and friends, get over it.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] Imitates his little growl and scratches his ears.

[Lie] Chuckles a little- Hell TLOT could be considered part of the family as well since he's the one that turned me into a brine

{CP] - STOP THAT!

[Doc] Grandpa brine. He'd be on your side Lie, and Gk on Cp's side as his opposite age-wise.

[CP] - I'm from the alpha of the game! They are not that much older!

[Doc] He's had more incarnations and lifetimes then any of us though. I think some of them may have been timeslipped or even occured simultaneously somehow. It's the only explanation that makes sense.

[Doc] And that makes you my sister Lie. - Grins.

[Lie] - I thought I was your mom

[Jeb] You're all crazy!

[Doc] Only in irl

[Jeb] NO, CRAZY ALL THE TIME!

[Lie] - Then how am I your sister?

[Doc] Because TLOT finished my brinehood as well, remember?

[Lie] - Ah, right

[Notch] Takes the opportunity to give Jeb a light slap because he's being hysterical.

[CP] Snickers-


	174. Digital Communion

-The seed seems to shiver a little-

[Doc] woah! Did anyone else feel that? - in chat- Deerheart? Are you okay?

[Deer] Her response is very garbled in the chat-

-After a few moments the bar door opens and Flux helps guide a woozy Deer inside-

[Doc] practically runs to her to check her - Deerheart!? What happened?!

[Flux] - She asked me to teach her some more things, we started with reaching the heart of the server, the piece which she comes from

[Doc] Is it a physical thing or a mental place? - xe hold Deerheart gently, smoothing her hair.

[Flux] - Both, she can reach it mentally, but it also exists physically

[Notch] okay, now I'm curious, what does it look like?

[Jeb] is just staring at the newcomers in shock

[Flux] - It's her... She is a piece of the heart, the physical piece, but it also exists throughout the entirety of the seed thus why she's able to reach it mentally

[Deer] Slumps against Doc-

[Doc] Helps her to sit down- did you get a bad connection my love?

[Deer] Manages to shake her head a little and mumbles something-

[Flux] - It's always a bit overwhelming when one first reconnects with the heart

[Yaunfen] Peaks out from behind Flux's skirt-

[Doc] tell me how to help, anything!

[Notch] must be like a mystical illumination...

[Flux] - She just needs some food and rest, that's all

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and bats at Doc's leg-

[Sam] runs off to start a pot of soup for her-

[Doc] picks up the baby dragon and cuddles them before setting them on the table next to hir.

[Yaunfen] Sniffs the bar top-

[Flux] Steps back from Deer to give her and Doc space-

[Jeb] what on earth is that? And why does she have antlers?!

[Lie] Hisses at Jeb a little- Rude!

[Jeb] a just kind of mumbling to himself, he's more then a little stressed out.

[Flux] Notices Stevie and briefly has a disappointed expression-

[Notch] is just shaking his head- that's the irony, he makes video games, but he's no good at handling stressful situations.

[Flux] Looks at Jeb with a frown- Who is he?

[Notch] that's Jeb, he was a huge part of the creation of the Minecraft game itself. Cp dragged him in as his idea of a joke.

[Flux] Sighs in disappointment- He used to be so much nicer

[Doc] takes a bowl of warm soup from Sam and tries to entice Deerheart to eat a spoonful

[Deer] Opens her mouth-

[Notch] What's the saying? We're all nice to begin with, but what we are when the worlds done screwing us over is a totally different thing. Something like that

[Doc] Gently feeds hir mate, holding her close

[Flux] - I do not know that saying...

[CP] Yawns and snuggles in closer to his mate-

[Jeb] sneaks another taco and chews sullenly

[Notch] So.... What can one do when they achieve the union Deerheart was attempting?

[Flux] - They can sense everything on the seed, correct minor errors with little to no thought, it basically is a better way of being able to maintain the other part of us

[Doc] pulls out a gem for Yaunfen to nom on as well, offering it in pinched fingers

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and rushes over to it only to trip and face plant-

[Notch] but.... Does being better connected make it harder to come and go out of it?

[Doc] freezes at his words, and then helps the baby dragon up. Listening intently.

[Flux] - Not at all, I'm still connected to mine, it becomes nearly sub conscious to deal with

[Jeb] Perks up a little at Flux's voice and looks at Notch. - So? She's your crush huh? She is pretty. 

[Notch] SHUT UP!

[Flux] - Crush?

[Notch] Sputters in embarassment-

[Doc] It means he likes you Flux.

[Flux] - Oh? Well I am amicable towards him as well...

[CP] Snickers-

{Notch] Is blushing a lot.

[Flux] - Are you alright? You've turned bright red- She reaches forwards to feel his forehead

[Notch] Makes an involuntary happy noise as he's touched.

[Lie] Bats at CP for snickering-

[Doc] Is trying to think of a way to clarify things for Flux and failing. Xe settles for tending to Deerheart. 

[Sam] Talks to Flux in his skeleton tongue- He wishes to be your mate.

[Flux] Tilts head curiously- Mate? I do not understand...

[Sam] Makes a rather bawdy gesture involving a single finger and two others formed into a circle

[Notch] SAM!!! [He understood that part well enough]

[Flux] Is still confused-

[Stevie] - Wait... Do you not know what sex is? I thought you were close with our father though...

[Jeb] Man... she is oblivious.

[Doc] Flux? You do have normal anatomy right?

[Flux] - I was your father's companion and confidant, that was all. Although we were close. And I'm not sure? I was the only female there...

[Doc] I think I should give you a check up then. Some time soon. And maybe have a talk with you. Or you can talk to TLOT. 

[Flux] - Why would I need to have a talk with TLOT?

[Doc] Yeeeah.... I think this needs to happen. - Starts typing in chat-

[Jeb] Wait, you're calling my brine?

[Lie] - He's not your brine

[Notch] He's not yours dipshit!

[Jeb] You all have the same name, how am I supposed to clarify it!?

[Lie] - The nicknames you ass! He's TLOT, my mate is CP, there's another who's GK, and our newest is NK!

[Jeb] smaller voice, since he's essencially being yelled at by an angry cat- oh, uh yeah....

[CP] Yet another proud little purr at how his mate is acting-

-There's a litte bamf of someone tping slightly outside-

[Lie] Perks at the noise-

[TLOT] Throws the door open and stands there silhouetted with Steve peeking over his shoulder- He's here?

[Lie] - Unfortunately, blame my mate

[Jeb] Holy.... [He's a bit scarier when you're on ground level]

[CP] Is once again snickering-

[TLOT] Push him up please. I want to talk face to face.

[CP] - Can't, I'm a cat

[Notch] Just don't kill him, okay?

[TLOT] I won't kill him.

[Notch] Muscles Jeb out of the booth and to his feet. 

[Jeb] Is having a really hard time as he's avoiding TLOT's eyes but trying not to stare at the rest of him.

[CP] Is grinning widely watching all of this-

[TLOT] Is holding a small diamond item in his hands. With a gesture he force equipts a diamond helm on Jeb- This is for giving me to the Testificates to raise. It's not entirely your fault they were idiots.

[Jeb] whimpers-

[TLOT] He pulls out a chestplate and does the same with it as well. - This is for giving me my powers back. I'm not ungrateful. 

[Jeb] Well.. uh...

[TLOT] And this is for trapping me WITH THAT FUCKING NIGHTMARE OF A NOTCH- He hauls back and punches Jeb directly in the chest nearly shattering the chestplate and sending him flying into the wall by the dartboards.

[Jeb] Shouts as he's hit and then just groans on the floor.

[CP] Is laughing so hard he falls off the table-

[Steve] Makes a diving catch for Cp and grabs him in a hug before he hits- 

[CP] Hisses at Steve, but still grinning in mirth at what he just witnessed-

[Notch] Runs to check on Jeb.

[Lie] Stretches and moves closer to TLOT-

[TLOT] Is huffing a bit, his little nostrils are visible as he puffs in diminishing temper.

[Lie] Purrs at TLOT and gently bats at him, looking as adorable as she can-

[TLOT] Gives her a gentle rub around the ears. 

[Doc] Feel better?

[TLOT] Yes, actually.

[Jeb] Ooowwwww.

[Notch] You're lucky he armored you first... I think he would have punched a hole in your chest otherwise.

[Lie] Decides to just jump up onto TLOT's shoulders-

[Steve] At Cp,- who's a happy cat? Such a giggly little shit.

[CP] - Fucking Nether that was hilarious... Now let me go

[TLOT] Just adjusts his stance to keep her steady, between armor and cloak it's not like she's clawing him.

[Steve] Gives Cp a bit of a ear rub and a chin scratch, but does put him back on the table-

[Jeb] Does someone have a little white flag I can wave?

[CP] Looks at his mate-Why are you up there?

[Lie] - Because TLOT is warm

[Stevie] There's gotta be a dirty rag around here maybe?

[TLOT] She looks appropriately regal there, I'm in favor of it.

[Sam] Humph. - throws a white dish towel at Jeb- 

[CP] Growls a little, remembering the coronation stuff he needs to do-

[Jeb] Makes an effort to wave it - I give up...

[Notch] Good plan.

[CP] Goes over to where Jeb is and jumps down, landing right on Jeb's bladder before sauntering towards the bar-

[Jeb] Arrrgh!

[Lie] - I still wanna pee on him...

[Notch] Pffft! Cp!

[CP] - Shut it Notch

[Jeb] Can I go home please? I feel like I got run over by a bus....

[Sam] Saunters over with a bottle of rum and holds it out to Jeb.

[Notch] well, you did want to drink with me.

[CP] Takes the opportunity to jump up onto the shelves behind the bar where all the bottles are-

[Jeb] Takes the bottle and turns it side to side, watching the translucent cubes tumble around in it. Before taking an unsteady swig.

[Sam] Watching Cp anxiously-

[CP] Just wanders through the bottles-

[Steve] If you want something I'll get it for you Cp.

[CP] - Nope

[Stevie] - Brother why?

[TLOT] Is calm now and looks around before doing a double take at the familiar voice. - Stevie?

[Stevie] - Yeah?

[Steve] Just grabs Stevie in a hug- I'm so glad you're okay!

[Stevie] - Er... Um, yeah

[Steve] Gonna miss playing kid-type games with you, but you're still welcome to come hang out with us anytime.

[Stevie] - Got it!

[TLOT] It was a terrible circumstance, but I'm glad you're healed.

[Stevie] - Yeah, it's kinda weird. It's like I have a double set of memories right now because I've now technically had two childhoods

[Steve] Never had one myself, but it looked pretty fun.

[Stevie] - Yeah, it really kinda is...

[TLOT] There's nothing to stop you doing kid stuff if you want to my lamb. Perhaps we should transform the lab into a pillow fort and tell ghost stories over cocoa or something.

[CP] Makes barfing sounds behind the bottles-

[Sam] Goes right to him to make sure he isn't really puking-

[CP] Has a smug expression as he looks right back at Sam-

[Jeb] Looks more then a little drunk. He waves his arms around a bit and Notch helps him up with a patient roll of his beady black eyes.

[Flux] - Will he be alright?

[Notch] Yeah. He's just drunk.

[Jeb] Is slurring a bit and staggers over to TLOT. - Dammm.... man... I'm sorry... you get so, it looks different from above it all, fuck it... punch my ass again. I deserve it...

[TLOT] Flatly- no.

[CP] - If Lie turns me back I will

[TLOT] You'll be naked and knock his head off. That seems extreme on both counts. I think he's had enough. I'm sure you've been torturing him all day or Lie wouldn't have turned you into a cat again.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - No I did that as soon as I found out he brought Jeb into the server

[Notch] Doc was mean to him as well.

[Doc] Hey!

[Jeb] At Doc - I gotta give it to ya.... I don't know how the fuck you managed to break into and outta that seed....

[Doc] smug -Just my nature.

[TLOT] With a dollop of desperate panic on both ends.

[Lie] - This also being the very person who managed to find me, an actual human stuck in the game

[Doc] Is making just the tiniest noise that might actually be a purrr.

[CP] - And who has the annoying habit of just dragging people off

[Jeb] At Doc- What the fuck are you...?

[Doc] Almost proudly- No clue.

[Flux] Is looking at the bottles behind the bar-

[TLOT] So uh.... Flux... Doc said you needed some basic education?

[Flux] - Hm? I'm not certain I do, but they say so...

[TLOT] Why don't you come with me for a few minutes? Just over here- 

[Doc] Don't go downstairs. Jewel is sleeping.

[TLOT] It's okay-guides Flux around the corner.

[Notch] Gets up to go back to the others and give them a bit of privacy.

[Doc] Is whispering sweet nothings to Deerheart.

[Flux] Watches TLOT with interest-

[TLOT] Do you mind if I just give you a mental download of the basics?

[Flux] - Oh, I suppose you could...

[TLOT] well I don't want to be invasive and it will be quicker too.

[Lie] Is too lazy to move from his shoulder-

[Flux] - Then please, go ahead

[TLOT] Makes a quick file detailing sexual dimorphisim in humans and what he knows about Testificate genders as well for good measure. Then proper instructions on basic sex, plus oral, and anal. He finishes it with some image files he keeps for reference. Most are illustrations from the kama sutra or realistic fanart from the internet. Then he uploads it all to Flux

[Lie] Catches parts of it and becomes a bright little ball of light on TLOT's shoulder-

[Flux] Her cheeks flush a slightly darker purple as she registers what she's seeing- Oh, and... This is what Notch wishes to do... With me?

[TLOT] Well I think he'd like to at least date you first. He seems like the type to want an actual loving relationship like Doc has with Deerheart.

[Flux] - I see...

[TLOT] Just think about it, it's perfectly okay if it's not appealing to you. Most of the Alex's dont have any sex drive at all. It's not a prerequiste or anything.

[Flux] - I will take it into consideration

[Lie] - Whyyyyyyy? Why did I catch sight of that?

[TLOT] Because my psychic senses are really strong and you're right next to my head? Besides, it's nothing you didn't already know right? We're all adults here.

[Lie] Little embarrassed noises as per the usual-

[TLOT] Pets her with a chuckle.

[Jeb] Is laying across the bar- bllllaaaaaaagh

[Notch] You're a mess...

[CP] Jumps down from the bar shelf and sneaks closer to Jeb-

[Jeb] Grabs Cp unexpectedly and whines at him - I'm soooorrrryyy. Please send me home....

[CP] Scratches- FUCKER LET GO!

[Jeb] Ooowww!

[Lie] - I hate to say it, but maybe we should give him a sobering flower?

[Notch] Just send him home drunk. Then he'll know it wasn't a dream or something.

[Lie] - Yes but wouldn't that make his wife suspicious?

[Notch] Damn... good point. I was trying to think of proof that won't last in any tangible way.

[CP] - Uh the bruise TLOT has rather obviously left on his chest?

[Notch] Oh...Yeah. Should be nearly a perfect square judging by that hit.

[Lie] Jumps down and spawns a sobering flower, she carries it in her teeth over to Jeb before dropping it in front of him- Eat it

[Jeb] small voice- Can I go home if I eat it?

[Lie] - Yes

[Jeb] scarfs the nasty flower-

[Lie] Waits for it to take effect-

[Notch] No hard feelings man... but we all have axes to grind and things to protect.

[Jeb] Makes a miserable face. - I think I was happier drunk....

[CP] Yawns- Do I have to do this?

[Lie] - Yes CP!

[CP] - Fine, any last words asshole?

[Jeb] Swallows- I'm a terrible selfish ass? And I'm sorry for threatening your Testificates? Uh... and thank you for killing that NOTCH?

[Doc] I'm glad that you've come to your senses on those things at least.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and looks at TLOT as if asking for the go ahead-

[TLOT] Puts a stern hand on Jebs shoulder and the smaller man cowers under his grip. - I know you have some small clout in what happens to the others. If you find any suffering brines, or more injured NOTCHs you tell us. Or else.

[Jeb] Understood. Wait... more?

[TLOT] Get him out of here Cp. If you please.

[CP] - Fine- He creates an opening and turns towards Jeb- Go through asshole!

[Jeb] Scrambles out - he stumbles as his resolution changes back and grabs at the desk on the other side to keep from falling. He looks back at the opening in disbelief, tracing the edges with fearful eyes. 

[TLOT] We'll be watching you. So behave.

[Steve] Toodles!

[CP] Snaps the opening shut-

[Notch] I feel better already... gods he stresses me out...

[CP] - Well that was fun

[TLOT] Gives Cp an eyebrow. - I can tell. You're radiating happy.

[CP] - Shut up

[Deer] Starts stirring-

[Doc] Cradles her lovingingly. - Darling?

[Deer] - Mmmm, everything went really wonky...

[Doc] Wonky how? Like glitched out?

[Deer] - I don't know... But it felt... Complete?

[Notch] I can imagine... being one with an entire world?

[Deer] Snuggles closer to Doc- It was so brief though...

[Doc] Well considering that the whole place shook like a spaceship hitting an asteriod belt and you passed out, a little taste should be good enough for a first try. - Xe reaches over to give Yaunfen a little scritch.

[Deer] - I would have never thought to have tried if Flux hadn't mentioned it...

[Yaunfen] Trills around hir gem-

[Doc] Well, she is the expert...

[Notch] Is watching Flux a bit dreamily.

[Stevie] - Still seems odd that we never saw you Flux...

[Notch] Twitches suddenly in pain and sits down.

[Doc] Markus, are you okay? 

[Flux] - Notch?

[CP] Looks over curiously-

[Stevie] Is quickly standing- Father?!

[Notch] I feel... bad.... kinda sick all of a sudden...

[Lie] Tilts head curiously- Like you keep getting little zaps of electricity?

[Notch] Winces - yes....

[Lie] - CP... Has he been in long enough?

[CP] Shrugs- Probably?

[TLOT] Oh dear....

[Steve] It's time for that already?

[Stevie] - What are all of you talking about!?

[Notch] Ow ow ow... - slides to the floor and sits against the booth

[Lie] Jumps down and moves closer to Notch- CP, this is your area of expertise...

[CP] - Yeah but you were the first and ended up having TLOT turn you into a brine... Plus I was pretty out of it when it actually happened...

[Notch] Has broken out in a cold sweat.

[TLOT] Do we want to....?

[Doc] that shouldn't be needed right? He'll be digital anyway?

[Steve] Doesn't just dying and becoming a digital ghost just make you a creepypasta?

[Lie] Curls up next to Notch to try and comfort him-

[Stevie] - Seriously!? What is happening!?

[CP] - No, remember, Insanity is what defines a pasta, he'd have to acquire her through trauma at death or near death

[Deer] - Notch, can we get you anything?

[Doc] But you can exist without her. The Slenders don't have her specifically right? They can just hear her?

[CP] - Yeah, but she's still there for them...

[Doc] I'm out of my depth here...

[TLOT] Do we have somethign to cut the pain at least?

[Notch] Making little whimpers of agony-

[Lie] - I'd rather he not be turned into a pasta...

[Flux] - Or perhaps a way to speed up the process?

[Doc] You're the one that's made of magick, do you have any suggestions?

[Flux] - I've never seen or done anything like this though

[TLOT} But what else defines a pasta?

[CP] - The murderous intentions, the blood lust, and a lack of morals for the most part

[Flux] Kneels down close to Notch-

[Doc] Geeze Cp....

[Steve] Pulls a kitted throw from his inventory and puts it around Notch.

[Notch] Shivers from the pain-

[CP] - Look, considering my plan was to just let Lie ride it out and naturally turn digital... Well yeah...

[Stevie] Also kneels by Notch- Father?- He's genuinely worried, especially since Notch had just promised that he would be the last father Stevie and CP would ever have

[Notch] Takes Stevies hand and clenches it desperately-

[Doc] Lie can you makes something for pain control?

[Lie] - I can try?- She starts with her basic healing flower and starts thinking about pain itself

[Flux] Brushes Notch's hair out of his face-

[Notch] Is sweating and clenching his teeth. 

[TLOT] Maybe I can use my suggestion to numb it a bit? - Starts feeding Notch a repeating order to not feel the pain-

[Notch] Is still hurting but a bit less-

[Lie] Is worried as she watches her healing flower curl in on itself-

[Flux] Motions for Sam to give her a cool rag-

[Doc] Can you even tell me what's actually happing Cp?

[Sam] Obliges with a bowl of them -

[Flux] Lays a cool rag on Notch's forehead-

[CP] Sighs- In short, his body is fighting itself. He's been fine because his human physical self has been the stronger part, but now he's almost at the point of being more digital than physical so the physical part is fighting to maintain it's dominance

[TLOT] Could we give him a transfusion to speed it up?

[CP] - You could try, I have no idea if it will work or not though, Lie was the first time I attempted it and you kinda just switched her over

[TLOT] I volunteer, who else will give?

[Doc] Me. 

[Steve] I'm in.

[Lie] - I will as well

[Stevie] - Same with me

[Doc] Cp...? Just a little bit? You're a very strong brine after all.

[CP] Grumbles- Whyyyyyyyyyy?

[Doc] You'll get to see me bleed him dry in return, isn't that enough?

[Notch] Just knock me out... please...

[Lie] Watches as her flower shapes itself into bells- Well now...

[CP] Grumbles again- Fiiiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Actually he has a good point... Cp let me get a little from you first, I have an idea.

[CP] - Why me?

[Doc] Trust me, I'm gonna need your help in a different way.

[CP] - But I'm currently a cat

[Doc] Is tearing apart several things from hir inventory to make a bag and some needles. - Doesn't matter. We all have the same blood type here 1/0.

[Lie] Rubs against Notch-

[Doc] Xe hooks the bag to the table and takes one of Cp's paws.

[CP] Instinctually extends his claws in warning, them having grown back awhile ago-

[Doc] Gently.... This won't take long- Xe guides the tiny needle into a vein and lets a bit of it flow into the bag before pinching it off.

[CP] Hisses a little-

[Doc] Takes it out and destroys the needle - xe puts a bit of cold paste on Cp's leg to seal the tiny hole. - Okay, now, make your magick. Put Notch in a dream so he won't feel anything while I'm working on him. 

{Notch] Freezes in terror. - Please... no nightmares...

[CP] Grumbles but does let off a small burst of his power to send Notch into a neutral dream, nothing happy, nothing scary, or anything else-

[Notch] Sighs as the lines in his face smooth out. 

[TLOT] Is watching his mind- Wow... that's some serious emptiness. I didn't know you could do that. It's really Zen.

[Doc] Is nearly done bleeding hirself and then moves on to Steve.

[CP] - Shut up, having no direction for a dream to go is really hard! I have to keep checking it to make sure it remains that way

[TLOT] I wasn't makign fun, it's really hard not to think of anything.

[CP] - No shit!

[Doc] Deerheart? Can I have a bit from you? Or are you too weak right now?

[Flux] - I'm not sure that's a good idea, she and I are servers, something vastly more complicated and rather different than what you want him to be...

[Deer] - Flux has a point...

[Doc] Okay, I'm sure we'll have enough without inconvenicing anyone anyway. Stevie?

[Stevie] Holds out his arm without a second thought-

[Doc] Gives him a prick with a fresh needle and starts on the third bag-

[Doc] Xe moves on to Lie and sees what she's working on. - That's interesting.

[Lie] - Yeah... Although it may be pointless by the time your done with this...

[Doc] Anything that minimizes suffering can't be useless. We've needed a similar thing before

[CP] Is busy concentrating on holding Notch's dream but hearing his mates causes him to automatically focus on it, making him slip up and introduce a fond feeling into Notch's dream- Shit...- He scrambles to correct it

[Notch] Grabs at the feeling since it's the only thing near him-

[CP] Jumps into the dream to try to defuse the feeling-

[Noch] Is just floating in a bit of a ball, holding what looks like a thin scarf close to him. It's a visual reprentation of Cp's stray emotion.

[CP] - Let go of that!

[Doc] Takes a little blood from Lie and cleans a few red drops from Lie's white fur before letting her resume her work- Thank you

[Stevie] - Heh, guess this means father will actually be related to brother and I now...

[TLOT] Blood brothers. - He puts out a hand- Saving me for last?

[Doc] Just a little from you, just in case. Since you can heal; I'll use yours first so the transfusion isn't rejected.

[Doc] Clicks on a fresh needle and pokes it into TLOT, the resulting mixed bag seems to be pulsing softly-

[Notch] Just clings tighter, he seems a bit afraid-

[CP] - I'm trying to keep you in a neutral dream!

[Notch] But this... it feels good... I don't even know what it is...

[CP] - A small portion of my feelings for Lie...

[Doc] Picks up Notch and lays him on the pool table, xe's setting up some tubes to drain what he currently has.

[Notch] Oh... Your love for her is tattered... but beautiful.

[CP] Grumbles- Yeah yeah, now let it go

[Notch] Do I have too?

[CP] - Yes! It's mine!

[TLOT] Nips a finger and puts in in Notch's mouth to keep him at one heart at least while Doc drains his blood.

[Notch] Okay... you're in charge here- He holds out a the little scrap and it floats like a ribbon on a gentle breeze. - I feel like I'm on the edge of death out there... I trust Doc, but please.. stay with me?

[CP] Groans- Whyyyyyyyyy?

[Notch] Because... I'm scared...

[CP] - Fine....

[Doc] Is stowing the blood as it's removed and sets up a bag for the fresh on the other side of him. 

[Notch] His body gives a rattling gasp as the mixture with TLOT's blood flows into him. In his mind the white space now has a few sparkles, like a sprinkle of glittering stars.

[CP] Is just floating there, the scrap of his feelings for Lie in his hand-

[Notch] - There's a bit of color, it kind of looks like someone broke up a few random minecraft blocks into pixels.

[CP] - I've never set up a dream like this before so I have no idea if that is normal or not

[Notch] I'm used to having TLOT just talk into my head, he must be very close right now. This feels like him. 

[CP] - Well he does like to be involved in these things...

[Notch] And he is a healer.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, just another thing he can do...


	175. Notch's Dream, Flux Taint

[CP] His concentration flickers as he listens to Lie and Stevie speak-

-There's a bit of a flicker and something diaphanous manifests between them and floats like the fragment Cp is holding. 

[Notch] Reaches out and pinches it gently. It's slightly warm and a soft pink color. -

[CP] - Stop touching things!

[Notch] It's my dream... isn't it?

[CP] - Yes and no?

[Notch] What is this? I don't think it's mine.

[CP] Shifts nervously and mumbles something-

-There's a bit of a rumble from down below and the shifting pixels form into a small skyblock. 

[Notch] Drifts down onto it and lays in the grass. - That's almost a relief. There's just too much white.

[CP] Is growing agitated because he did not create the skyblock, he's losing control-

[TLOT] Sends some thoughts to Notch, but Cp can hear them too. - It's okay, that's from me. It's just someplace to stand. And the bag with my blood is flowing in, so it looks like Minecraft.

[CP] - FUCKER STOP MESSING WITH MY STUFF!

[TLOT] Chuckles- It's not your stuff. Relax- 

[Notch] Thank you.... I feel so weak... but the grass is soft and warm.

[CP] - MY AREA OF POWER! MY ABILITY! YOU HAVE NO SAY!

[TLOT] I may have no ability to contol dreams, but the mind is my playground too.

[Lie] Picks up on CP's agitation- Do I need to lay by him?

[TLOT] Yes please. He's being rather territorial considering it's Markus's head.

[Doc] Switches to the next bag-

[Lie] Pads over to CP's side and snuggles next to him-

[CP] The scarf representing his emotions towards Lie rapidly grows bigger-

-There's a rush of power as the mixture with Cp's bit of blood flows in- 

[Notch] Is staring at Cp because it kinda looks like he has cat ears, but it might just be a hallucination from the pain.

[CP] Tries to bundle the scarf away while cursing under his breath-

[Notch] Rolls over on the little patch of ground, breathing hard - My chest hurts...

[CP] - Well your heart may have a moment of not having blood...

[Notch] Gasps- That doesn't make me feel any better!

[CP] - What?! We're giving you digital blood, but Doc has to drain you of physical blood first!

[TLOT] He's drained already, we're nearly done putting in the second bag-

[CP] - FUCK OFF!- Catches sight of something in his peripheral and notices his cat tail materializing- Shit

[Notch] Meow.

[CP] - Shut up!- He's hesitant to give a bit more of the control over to Notch in order to fix his physical appearance

[TLOT] Starting the third one now, this one is mostly Steve and Lie.

[CP] - STOP DISTRACTING ME!- He can feel the scarf grow again

[Notch] Rubs his fingers in the grass and a few little flowers spring up. He's thinking of Lie.

[CP] Groans as he loses control of the scarf and it cradles the skyblock- For fucks sake!

[Notch] Murmuring in pain - So caring.... her and Steve.... Such loving hearts-

[CP] Growls a little but stops as he senses Lie nuzzling into him-

[Doc] Watches the last dregs flow in and hooks up the last bag. This one is partly theirs and partly Stevie.

-There's a bit of a crackle and one of the dirt blocks humps up a bit to let out a tiny spring. But instead of water it's a little flow of crackling statick that shimmers like mercury and fills a single block hole.

[TLOT] That's odd.... but it is a bit of Doc...

[CP] - WHY ARE YOU WATCHING!?

[Notch] Mumbles- Blood from four brines.... given to a Notch... what are the chances....?

[TLOT] Just monitoring the patient, I'm not going to mess anything up.

[CP] - At least you won't end up with server blood...

[TLOT] It would probably leave him with a subconcious connection to whichever one it was from...

[TLOT] Seems to withdraw for a moment - Lie, are you ready with those flowers yet?

[Lie] - Almost, they seem to be wanting to make noise...

[Doc] That's no big deal. Will it ring when they're being used? Like a dosage indicator?

[Lie] - Maybe?

[Doc] As long as they work, that's good enough. I'm just about done. I just need to close up the intake hole. - Is prepping to clean the little wound. 

[Lie] - I think they will...

[Doc] Uses a bit of paste to seal the hole and wraps the joints for good measure, knowing they'll likely be stiff and sore. - Okay Cp, you can wake him up. Good job.

[CP] - About time- Releases his hold on Notch's dream

[Notch] Drifts for a bit and wakes up slowly with a groan of pain-

[CP] Turns towards his mate and licks her-

[Lie] Shakes her head before picking a jingling flower and carrying it over to Notch-

[Notch] Takes what he's offered and shakes it a bit because his hand is unsteady, there's a gentle jingling from the flowers and his face relaxes a bit as the pain is pushed back to a level of managable discomfort.

[CP] Yowls at his mate, wanting her to come back to his side-

[Stevie] - Father! Are you feeling okay?

[TLOT] Is checking Notch over- You seem a bit better. 

[Notch] I still feel like I french-kissed a light socket, but the sense of having electrified acid in my veins has mercifully subsided.

[Flux] - That's good. Seeing you in pain... Was unsettling

[Notch] Is unsure how to take that, but hopeful since she seems to care it least. He gives the odd flowers another little jingle- 

[Lie] Picks up on the small emotion and mentally nudges TLOT over it-

[TLOt] Shoots Flux a quiet thought - He feels like death, it might help if you let him see that you care.

[Doc] I still think you should stay in bed at least.

[Notch] Not gonna fight you Doc.

[Flux] - How? He has already been tended too...

[TLOT] It's a human thing. They have emotional needs too.

[Flux] - What do you suggest I do?

[TLOT] Maybe pull up a chair and sit with him a bit. Hold his hand, if that doesn't bother you any.

[Flux] - Alright- She approaches and her hand reaches out to brush against his

[Notch] Gratefully takes her hand in his free one and gives it a gentle squeeze.

[Flux] Smiles a little-

[Doc] So will you be staying with me? Or Lie?

[Lie] Stretches- He can easily stay with us, we'd be closer to him at any given point since my house is smaller

[Stevie] - I can help too

[TLOT] Sounds good to me. You know, any of you can yell my name from anywhere on the server now and I'll hear you.

[Steve] At Stevie - Make sure you let Alexis know.

[Deer] Tickles Yaunfen's belly a little-

[Yaunfen] Erupts into squeaks-

[Stevie] - Of course, and I won't be over there all the time either

[Doc] You let me know if you need anything, or if anything changes, okay?

[CP] - So in other words I can't cuss you out now without you knowing?

[TLOT] Gives him a wry look. - I guess you could if you don't actually say my name. Is that a frequent thing you do?

]Steve] Yeah, you're usually mad at me.

[Lie] - It's about equal between the two of you

[Doc] He doesn't cuss me out anymore? Wow... I feel good now.

[Lie] - Oh, you're even more frequent than TLOT and Steve

[Doc] Awww....

[CP] - Shut up!

[Doc] So how did you know the turning digital thing would happen in the first place? Did you have another victim long enough for it to start happening to them?

[CP] - No, but BEN did, he's the one who warned me about it. Lie was the first of mine to last more than a few weeks

[Steve] Arranges the throw over Notch to keep him warm-

[Doc] But to your knowledge no one has completed it?

[CP] - Nope, when it happened to BEN he killed them before they could be more digital than physical. And then TLOT changed Lie... Still not happy about his fucking methods...

[TLOT] Makes a pouty face- It's not like I did a bad job... and it was quick.

[CP] Growls- My mate

[Lie] - CP knock it off

[TLOT] Spreads his arms helplessly- I'm gay! How much less of a threat can I possibly be?

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Doc's transition was the hard one anyway...

[Doc] I still feel bad about that.

[Deer] - But it most certainly worked out in the end

[Stevie] - What do you mean?

[Doc] I kinda savaged his throat...

[Lie] Sputters a little- YOU DID WHAT!?

[CP] - Geez, and you couldn't finish the job?

[Lie] - CP!

[Doc] Asshole! It's not like I was trying to kill him!

[CP] - Couldv'e fooled me with how snippy you were being at that point in time

[Doc] I wasn't in a good position to start altering my teeth! I was trying not to slide down into the fucking void!

[Lie] - CP... If you weren't already a cat I'd be changing you into one now...

[TLOT] It's fine, I told Doc to do it. My hands were full and they needed blood. It was the only way.

[Lie] - If you're sure

[Doc] It would have been easier if I actually had fangs. I only needed a little, but my chompers are just like his. Shark teeth.

[Flux] Has been rather captivated by the conversation looks down at Notch and hisses in a breath, releasing his hand and backing away- I.. I forgot something- She starts leaving. There are faint traces of purple on Notch's fingers

[Notch] Wha? - He looks curiously at his hand- Flux?

-The purple is already dispersing as she leaves the bar-

[Doc] It's academic now anyway. I don't intend to let you take my eyes old friend.

[Steve] Follows Flux outside-

[Flux] Is pacing around a bit, her figure seeming to fade into it's more fog like form every once in awhile-

[Lie] - Why not Doc?

[Steve] Flux? Did you just get overwhelmed or something? 

[Doc] I'm going to keep them as they are. To match my beloved Deerheart's tresses.

[TLOT] grins- You're such a romantic.

[Flux] - No... It's... It's part of what my body is composed of. The magic is never supposed to be as concentrated as it is within me... It... It can poison things around it if I'm not careful or stay still too long...

[Steve] why didn't you say? There has to be something we can do to help, surely?

[Flux] - I've always been like this and learned to deal with it... It's why I stayed away from CP and Stevie, I didn't want to accidentally poison them...

[Deer] Leans over the back of the seats and kisses Doc-

[Steve] Holy... Oh Flux.. I'm so sorry. Come on though. You have to tell the others.

[Doc] Blushes-

[Flux] - No... I just have to be more conscious about how long I'm in a single spot...

[Steve] But you don't know if they can help, and now my husband knows too, because we share our thoughts. You might as well come clean.

[Flux] - Steve... I just nearly tainted Notch!

[Steve] All the more reason to work on it as a group. Surely you have faith in our abilities as a collective?

[Flux] - I'll be alright, there's no need to worry over it

[Steve] No. I'm a terrible liar, don't try to make me keep secrets. Just come back inside.

[Flux] - Not right now... Please...

[Steve] Huffs- I'm still gonna tell. 

[TLOT] Comes outside too- Flux.....

[Flux] - Ah... Yes?

[TLOT] Steve says you have some kind of bad energy? Can you tell me anything specific?

[Flux] - As I told him, it's the magic that my body is composed of, it was never meant to be this concentrated

[TLOT] Could we siphon the excess like Cp does with Honedge?

[Flux] - It would just send me into my mist form... If I don't have enough, I can't remain physical

[TLOT] Has it always been like this?

[Flux] - Yes

[TLOT] ....that's a rather difficult problem. -he sends the details to Doc, and although they are reluctant to leave Notch, they come outside as well.

[Doc] I hate to say it, but it sounds more like a spiritual problem then a medical or coding issue. I think I want to consult an expert on this... Excuse me please-

[Steve] is trying not to look like he's listening in while Doc talks on hir carrot phone-

[Flux] Seems almost embarrassed that they now know she can poison others-

[Doc] No... Deerheart doesn't have the same problem... I don't know why... You want to examine her? You know that means you coming to me right? Yeah, yes, I'll have to ask Cp, uh huh... It's safe for short periods of time.... Yes he can come too, it's fine.

[Flux] Starts backing away from the group a little-

[TLOT] notices- Flux, please stay here. No one is going to hurt you.

[Flux] - I... I just...

[TLOT] Just what?

[Flux] - I think I should be absent for a little while... I don't wish to poison any of you!

[Doc] hey! Don't leave! A friend of ours wants to meet you. She's an expert in this kind of problem. At the least it would be super rude to not even talk to her.

[Flux] - Ah... But... With my emotional state this unstable...

[TLOT] Do you really think this is the first time that's happened to anyone here?

[Steve] please stay Flux

[Flux] - I will try...

[Doc] How much time do you need? Mhm... Got it. I'll buzz you when I'm ready on this end. Come on guys lets go back inside.

[Flux] - Inside?

[TLOT] The bar?

[Flux] - I'm not sure... I've already spent so much time in there today, if I build up much more magic in there I'll begin tainting things...

[Doc] Oh... well let me get Cp and Lie, we'll go to the library instead. TLOT can you watch Notch?

[TLOT] Of course.

[Doc] Goes back in- Hey, uh Cp? Need a small favor...

[CP] Groans- What?

[Doc] I just need you to let someone in for me.

[CP] Glares at Doc with his tail twitching-

[Doc] Please?

[CP] - Fuck you


	176. A Digital Allignment

[Doc] Wilts- It's to help Flux.

[Lie] Nudges CP- Come, we should help

[CP] - But I've already opened ways a few times today!

[Doc] Does that wear you out? With all the extra energy you have?!

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - Noooo... Fiiiiiiiine- Stands and heads for the door with Lie following

[Doc] Picks up Lie and they pass outside. 

[TLOT] Gives a respectful nod to all before going back in with Steve in tow. 

[Doc] Come on Flux, let's go next door.

[Flux] - Alright...

[Lie] - So what exactly is happening?

[Doc] Dawn wants to have a look at Flux. That means coming in for a bit, it's easier that way.

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Doc] What, you hate her too?

[CP] Pauses to glare at Doc-

[Doc] What?

[CP] Keeps walking and goes to fireball open the door-

[Doc] Rushes ahead- No fire! There are books! Geeze...

[CP] - Then open the fucking door!

[Flux] Hesitates, but does open the door-

[Doc] Passes into the impressive space, the air has just a hint of book smell, and theres a faint crackle from the redstone scattered around the central pillar decoration. Xe sets Lie down and takes out the carrot again before poking it a few times- Okay, they're ready when we are. Waiting on their porch actually.

[CP] - The porch is not an electronic item

[Doc] She's on the phone though, that's how I'm talking to her. A flip phone is good enough, isn't it?

[CP] Grumbles- Yeah, whatever- He concentrates and creates an opening, forcing the screen on the phone larger so they can enter

[Dawn] Scoots in through the hole, she's wearing a pair of loose black pants and a tank top with a bag slung across her chest. Her scythe staff makes a hollow thump as it hits the wood floor, she wavers for a moment as her resolution goes down. 

[Mort] stumbles a bit in the portal and pats his chest in a tizzy as he's translated into a Minecrafty skeleton. Though still with a loud shirt and blue shorts.

[Dawn] How odd...

[CP] Grumbles and shuts the portal-

[Mort] Is looking at a bit of his hair, the tips look like the disconected pixels of chain mail armor.

[Dawn] This place is amazing...

[Lie] - Welcome to our home Dawn

[Doc] It was your turn to visit anyway.

[Dawn] Looks around and then down - Oh my gods..... YOU ARE SO CUTE. BOTH OF YOU!

[CP] Hisses angrily-

[Mort] Okay the red one a little less cute. Why's he so angry?

[Lie] - Because he's technically being punished

[Doc] You remember Cp right? That's his cat form. 

[Dawn] Shit... yes. Is he.... bettter now?

[Mort] He did go rather crazy last time we saw him.

[Lie] Walks over to her mate and licks him a little- Calm down

[Doc] The white one is Lie. And this is our friend Flux.

[Flux] - Hello

[Dawn] Turns to her and just stares - I... holy.... I see what you mean. I mean, I'm Dawn, and this is my mate Mort.

[Flux] - It's nice to meet you

[Dawn] You as well... Why didn't you call me sooner?!

[Doc] We didn't know.

[Dawn] What are you, a potato? I thought you had better perception then that.

[Doc] Sorry...

[Flux] - I've become very good at hiding away

[Dawn] It's not a matter of being seen visually, you're so out of balance I'm shocked you can stand. Mort, circle time. 

[Mort] Got it... I'll go... read something.

[Flux] - Out of balance?

[Dawn] Yes. Your energy centers are extremely messed up. But it's okay, it's something I can fix and it won't be much work to maintain it afterwards. Cp, you might also want to make yourself scarce, or guard the door. I'd prefer this to be women only. 

[Doc] Should I leave? 

[Dawn] No, you're going to observe, in case you need to do something similar later.

[CP] - Why the fuck women only?

[Dawn] Scowls - Because I need her to undress.

[CP] Grumbles but heads for the door-

[Doc] Lie? Do you have your clothes to change back? This might be instructive for you too.

[Lie] - No

[Doc] I can whip up something. - Xe casts around and settles for skimming some pixels off the diamond blocks to make a light shirt and some wood from the floor for shorts.

[Dawn] Nice trick

[Lie] - Thanks- She shifts back and is quick to pull the clothes on

[Dawn] I'd prefer not to do this one the floor, can we get some kind of a table?

[Doc] Lays down two black wool blocks.

[Dawn] If you'll just disrobe and lay down please, miss Flux?

[Flux] - But if I'm still too long... I'll taint things...

[Dawn] Okay I'll lay a quick circle, that will keep it in. 

[Doc] We can always throw the wool away. Would it help to float them?

[Flux] - Some, but it would still spread

[Dawn] Work quick. I got it. - She pulls out a container of salt and pours a rough circle around them. She's murmuring as she does it and there's a sense of crackling energy rising up behind her as she walks the boundry. She makes a second circuit laying colored candles at each quarter marking and striking a small lighter to set them aflame in their glass cups. She kneels and quietly prays to her angelic master for a few moments, before standing again and drawing a star in the air and returning to them in the center.

[Flux] Shuts her eyes briefly and her clothes disperse-

[Lie] - Flux? Are your clothes made from raw magic as well?

[Flux] - Yes, any cloth I wear would become tainted otherwise

[Doc] Okay, it's a sad reason to do it like that, but I'm impressed all the same.

[Flux] - I'm not sure I understand...

[Dawn] It's impressive to be able to make something via visuilzation and be able to hold it as a steady thoughtform that people can actually touch. It's way beyond anything I'm used to seeing...

[Flux] - Well I have been doing it since nearly the creation of the game

[Dawn] Nice. Okay you too, I won't draw this out since you said there's a danger of contamination, but I still want to show you what I'm doing. -At Lie and Doc- Give your hands a nice hard clap together and rub your palms together until the skin tingles a bit.

[Doc] Does as xe's told-

[Lie] Does it as well, a bit confused-

[Dawn] Takes Doc's hand in one of hers and Lies in the other and hovers them over Flux's forehead- 

[Doc] Holy crap, it feels like a cold waterfall!

[Lie] - That feels a bit weird...

[Dawn] Flux, your energy centers are really unbalanced. I'm not gonna go into the minutae because the technical names are a bit too short on vowels for my taste. Suffice to say, some of them aren't working at all or are spinning slowly backwards. That's why you're putting out bad energy with the good.

[Flux] - I was unaware... I've been like this since my creation

[Dawn] shrugs- Hey, nobodies perfect. It's like visiting the chiropracter. A little adjustment will go a long way. Could you lay down for me? On your back-

[Flux] - Alright- She moves towards the blocks and hesitantly lays down on them

[Dawn] Pulls several small stones from her bag, under the low resolution the tumbled gems are just clusters of colored pixels with a hint of gradiention and rough facets. - Well start with the red because that one is completely off. It's weird because, for most humans thats the only one that works really well on a regular basis- She hovers her hand over Fluxs muff and makes a stirring motion before laying a small garnet on the rise of skin. - This is the lowest chakra, your primal desires.

[Flux] Stiffens- Ah...

[Doc] ....

[Dawn] Yes, yours is particularly active. - Points at Lie- Her's is hardly moving at all.

[Lie] - Hey!

[CP] Ears flick towards the conversation having snuck back and is hanging out on the other side of the book shelves-

[Dawn] Moves her hands a bit more and places a bit of orange moonstone above the garnet and then a bit of citrine a bit farther up from that - These are both slow but working... you're learning how to make friends I suspect...

[Flux] - Er.. Yes...

[Dawn] Life itself is learning. Your heart chakra is going slowly backwards, this may feel a bit odd. - She pushes the air slightly above Flux's heart cluster and exerts some of her own magick on the swirl of energy.

[Flux] Jerks in surprise a little, the blocks beneath her are starting to slowly turn purple-

[Dawn] Both of you are welcome to hover your hands by mine so you can feel what I'm doing. It's more intuitive then a specific process-

[Lie] - I'm fine

[Doc] Feels out the space but doesn't get in the way-

[Dawn] Gets the spin at a tolerable level and places a chunk of malachite on the skin to keep it going while she works. She fusses around Flux's throat a bit and puts a bit of soldalite there. - Your blue is slow, you don't speak your mind much, do you?

[Flux] - It happens when you've been alone as long as I have

[Dawn] I'm sorry. I know how that feels... Now for the powerhouse, you need a little bit less here - she brandishes an ameythest point and sticks the tip against her forehead, slowing down the wildly spinning core of energy that's invisibly spewing everywhere.

[Flux] Shifts a little, not used to the sensation she's feeling-

[Dawn] Now we cap it, so they'll all fall in line- She puts a chunk of clear quartz the size of her fist on the table so it's touching the crown of Flux's head. Theres a sense of something spinning up as the seven energy spirals all fall into harmony down the length of Flux's body.

[Flux] Jerks in surprise, nearly dislodging the crystals. The blocks beneath her are nearly dark purple in color-

[Doc] Flux... The blocks... - Xe decides to just break the floor under the blocks she's laying on and Dawn skips back in suprise as they're removed.

[Flux] - That's the taint, the poison I create

[Dawn] You should be good for now, if you can stand, you can put your clothes back on. - She gathers the crystals and puts them away.

[Flux] Simply disperses herself and reappears next to the tainted blocks, her clothes already reformed-

[Doc] Breaks the tainted blocks with a creative smack so they dissolve-

[Lie] Fixes the floor- Should we expect any residue from those blocks?

[Flux] - No, it should be safe

[Dawn] Okay Flux, you are going to have to do a little maintinance so you don't fall out of whack again, but it's nothing strenuous. Give me a minute to make you some instructions.

[Flux] - I... I feel weird...

[Doc] Is watching Dawn draw what look like small human figures-

[Lie] - Weird how Flux?

[Flux] - I'm not sure...

[Dawn] I guess if you've never been in a stable state it would feel weird. But it's how you should feel all the time. Try holding a block and see if it gets messed up. 

[Flux] Hesitates as she creates a block, holding it nervously-

[Doc] That's weird looking...

[Dawn] It works though

[Doc] even the one with your tongue hanging out?

[Dawn] Yes.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, what?

[Flux] Is watching the block closely, there's no change-

[Dawn] Holds up the paper- here's my perscription - The artwork is a basic yoga routine with some instructions for doing a short meditation afterwards. - I know you have trouble keeping track of time in here, so just do it every day when you get up in the morning or every day right before bed, whichever feels more comfortable for you.

[Flux] - I see...

[Dawn] Just because you're made of magick doesn't mean you can neglect your solid body. Take care of yourself, okay?

[CP] Notices the main doors open and Ashe comes trotting in, excited-

[Flux] - I will do my best to do so

[Dawn] Freezes staring at him- A LITTLE DRAGON. - She's clearly excited.

[Mort] A what?!

[Ashe] Tilts head a little- Who are you?

[Dawn] And he talks! I'm just your friendly neighborhood witch. My names Dawn, this is my boyfriend Mort. What's your name? 

[Mort] Waves amibly.

[Ashe] - I'm Ashe!

[Dawn] Well, you are absolutely adorable Ashe. 

[Doc] Grins- Come for another round of books?

[Ashe] - Uh huh! Mamma said I could come by myself!

[Dawn] Momma? You guys have a family of dragons? Awwww.

[Ashe] - Yeah! And I have two baby siblings too!

[Dawn] Okay that is way too neat. You guys are absolutly spoiled. The only dragons I know are pretty nasty.

[Ashe] Turns to Doc- Can I get books from upstairs this time?

[Doc] I think you may still be a bit young for that... and your mom might be mad at me if I said yes anyway.

[Ashe] - Okay- He starts searching the shelves on the lower floor

[eddy and Edward] -open the front door and come inside snake is on Edward's shoulder for adult supervision-

[Mort] grins- Is that where the naughty stuff is?

[CP] Stretches and walks towards Lie who kneels down to pick her mate up-

[Doc] Pretty much. I got a lot of self-published smut since it's plentiful on the internet.

[Dawn] And... I don't even know. More little creatures, with a snake?

[snake] -kazoos- is there a party here I didn't know about?

[Ashe] Chirps at the two enders in ender-

[Dawn] Just a bit of energy healing. 

[Doc] Can I clean up the salt?

[Dawn] Give me a minute- Is already blowing out the candles and making quiet thank yous in the main directions. -

[eddy and Edward] -make little ender noises back at ashe as eddy goes over to see what he is doing and Edward walks over to dawn-

[Ashe] Nudges Eddy before looking at the books again-

[Dawn] Stops to watch - Hello little one. Hey.... you kinda feel a little bit like Flux...

[Edward] -makes a little ender noise at dawn-

[Flux] - They are of no relation to me

[snake] -waves- hello i'm snake

[Dawn] That's a bit unsettling... 

[Mort] What an odd noise. 

[Doc] It's okay, they're friendly. They're sort of living dolls. Some kind of magick brought them to life.

[Ashe] - They speak ender, like me and my family

[Dawn] That would be why it feels familiar. It's another concentration of the backround energy here.

[eddy] -is now looking at books as well-

[Mort] It sounds neat, but I bet it would be scary as hell if they were bigger.

[Ashe] Goes to scratch himself with his hind leg. There's then the sound of something metal hitting the ground- Oops...

[Doc] Finishes with the salt, - Ashe?

[Ashe] - I think I broke my goggles...

[Lie] - Adult endermen can sound rather scary if your not used to it

[Doc] Oh. That's okay, I can fix them. Let me see. 

[Mort] Are they for flying?

[snake] -is very curious- do I seem weird?

[Ashe] Sniffs around until he finds his goggles and carefully makes his way over to Doc-

[Dawn] Rustles around in her pockets and comes up with some peppermints. - Do they like candy?

[snake] as long as it's not a wet kind they are can't have liquids.

[Dawn] Huh? Well you remind me of a tatzelwurm with those little arms and you are certainly unusual. Can you come over here? - She's sitting on the floor to be on Edward's level. - It's just hard, is that okay? - She holds up several little wrapped mints.

[Ashe] - Liquid hurts us- Bumps into Doc

[Doc] Also sits down to fix the googles. The glass is cracked and xe's melting the pixels back together.

[Ashe] Patiently waits-

[Mort] No water at all? How do you not die of dehyration? 

[Edward] -takes two and calls over his brother in ender who comes over and gives him one and they both have one-

[Ashe] - It just isn't necessary, Mamma says we come from a place with no water at all, so we don't need it

[Dawn] Ashe, do you want a candy?

[Ashe] - Mmmm, I don't know...

[Mort] So you come from a desert?

[Ashe] - No, we come from the End

[Dawn] Is smiling watching the two little enders. - So you were dolls? Are there other witches here?

[snake] -climbs off of edward at gets closer to dawn- gem accidently made them with a glitch.

[Lie] Is just holding and petting her mate-

[Dawn] Ah, who's Gem? -Hovers a hand near him - Hmmm, you know I've been around mediums who had spirits that hung around to guide them. You look solid enough, but you feel like that.

[Lie] - Gem is another brine

[Flux] Puts away the block she was holding seeing as how nothing has happened to it-

[snake] Gem is also a space angel and I am one of her guardians who protect her

[Dawn] An angel? Ah, someone with a different kind of magick. You all seem to have such varied skills. And that would be why, you are a guiding spirit.

[snake] I do not guide I keep her from getting hurt and the space angel names is due to the angel like wings and they live in the void of space.

[Dawn] Oh, I didn't mean to offend. I usually avoid dealing with aliens or anything else that claims to be from space. They're usually ultra rather then extraterrestrials posing as space people. So I've never heard of anything like that- She's obviously fumbling and wondering if Gem is from another game she's just never heard of.-

[Lie] - Dawn... Would you like a tour of our home while your here? You can visit Splender again while here too

[snake] space angels normally would avoid a planet like earth because there is no reason to be there so it is understandable you never heard of them.

[Dawn] Okay, I am familiar with normal angels, but I think that must be a very different thing. But please Lie. That would be lovely. 

[Doc] Now I can introduce you to my mate as well!

[Mort] Cocks his head at Doc - his thoughts are a bit loud wondering what the mate of someone so unusual will be like.

[Doc] Fits Ashes goggles back on- Hows that?

[Ashe] - Good! Thank you!

[Doc] without thinking about it goes to scratch Ashe's little ears and chin-

[Ashe] Trills a little-

[Dawn] That noise is adorable too.

[Lie] - Most of our friends are next door right now

[Ashe] Giggles- Now I can read!

[Mort] They're glasses? I think I'm gonna die again, this time of cute. - He winks at the little dragon and there's a sound like a bit of celery being twisted as the bone around his eye streches down briefly to cover the pinpoints of light within.

[Ashe] - No! Don't die! Skeletons can't come back!

[Mort] Huh? Eh, I'm already dead kiddo. But that's okay. My soul is pretty durable.

[Ashe] - No!

[Mort] No? I don't get it.

[Ashe] - When a skeleton dies here, they don't come back!

[Mort] I think I'm missing something here...

[Doc] This game has skeletons, but they're a hostile mob type. If you kill them they don't respawn like players.

[eddy and Edward] -go back to looking at books-

[Mort] Oh, well... I have kind of a special deal going with Death, I think I'm safe.

[Ashe] Worried noise-

[Lie] - It's okay Ashe, we'll be here to protect him

[Dawn] Hey Ashe, I'm his sworn protector, I think he'll be safe. In fact, would you like to see something cool?

[Ashe] - Yes!

[Dawn] She takes up the curving staff she brought in and thunks the end of it on the floor. From the top a blade springs out as if unfolded from the handle. It looks like violet glass and is glowing softly. - Can I have a block of something? Anything as long as it's super dense or hard.

[CP] Flicks through the creative menu and tosses bedrock at her-

[snake] -is watching both dawn do the trick and eddy and Edward-

[Dawn] Makes a graceful swing with the scythe at the block as it comes towards her, the glassy blade slicing through it and leaving two half slabs of bedrock on the floor at her feet.

[Ashe] - Whoa...

[Dawn] It's blessed and so am I. A gift from my master. - Takes a little bow

[snake] that's amazing that's the hardest block in the game!

[Dawn] I can cut anything with this, it was made by Azrael. It's made out of some of his energy.

-There's a thump outside-

[Endrea] - Ashe? Is everything okay?

[Ashe] - Mama!

[Dawn] Folds the blade away so as not to appear threatening, the giant dragon is visible as a black shape outside the windows and her voice is equally loud.

[Ashe] Runs outside-

[Doc] Opens the door as Ashe heads for it - Hey Endrea, we were just chatting.

[Endrea] - Ah, I see

[Lie] - Come on Dawn, let's go meet the others

[Dawn] Looks at Snake, - are you coming with? Or staying to read?

[snake] I have to watch eddy and Edward they came here to read so I will be staying here but if you see anyone that looks like they are just light blue and white it's another guardian they should know you through my mermories.

[Dawn] Reaches down with two fingers to pinch and shake his little hand- It was nice to meet you then.

[snake] it was very nice to meet you too

[Mort] Walks up next to Lie - so where are we going?

[Lie] - The bar next

[Doc] Is watching Ashe with his mom. Xe's just smiling. 

[Dawn] Lead on Lie.

[Endrea] Cleans Ashe a bit-

[Lie] Leads the way next door to the bar-

[Flux] Is taking up the rear-

[Doc] Hangs back to walk with Flux and takes her hand-

[Flux] Stiffens a little-

[Mort] Is reading the silly signs by the bar door and snickering.

[Lie] - There are more signs inside

[Doc] It's safe now. I trust Dawn's work.

[Mort] Politely opens the door for Lie.

[Lie] Step through, still holding CP- Hey, we're back

[TLOT] How did it go?

[Lie] - Well, Flux shouldn't poison things anymore

[Steve] Is staring at Mort- I've never seen a skeleton with hair before.

[Mort] Hmph.

[TLOT] I like it. 

[Dawn] Hello TLOT, Mort, this is the brine I told you about, and his husband Steve.

[Mort] OH! The shapeshifter! Neat!

[Lie] - Hey Sam, some fresh drinks for our guests?

[Sam] Shakes his head suddenly, he was staring too. He tries to say something in his native tongue to Mort but the other just looks at him in confusion-

[Doc] It's okay Sam, they're not from around here.

[CP] Tries to slink away once Lie puts him down-

[Dawn] Lie, your husband is escaping.

[Doc] Snorts a laugh

[Lie] - It's okay, he'll come back at the promise of sex

[CP] Perks a little-

[Doc] You could change him back, he's been pretty good. I can make him some clothes if you didn't bring his.

[Lie] - Yeah, his are still at the house...

[Stevie] Has been sitting next to Notch-

[Mort] Notices Deerheart, - Dawn... there's a faun....

[Dawn] Really?

[Deer] Is playing with Yaunfen-

[jewel] -after waking up comes up the ladder and says nothing-

[Doc] That's my mate. Deerheart, you remember I told you about Dawn and Mort right?

[Deer] - Hm? Oh! Yes, hello!

[Mort] Charmed. You look every inch a woodland sprite.

[Dawn] I love the antlers.

[Doc] Beams as if to say "my mate is lovely and perfect LOOK AT HER"

[Lie] - Doooooooc

[Deer] - I asked for them as soon as I saw Lie's sketches of them

[Dawn] I didn't know you were an artist Lie?

[Lie] - Not really, I'll sketch sometimes though...

[Mort] Haha. Your mate does that too huh? Dawn's given me some upgrades as well. 

[Deer] - Doc's only done my antlers and hooves

[TLOT] Enjoy your nap Jewel?

[jewel] -very quietly- everyone is so loud in here I have to much of a headache for this.

[CP] Rubs against Lie's legs-

[TLOT] I think Sam can give you a healing potion with a bit of fizz if you want it.

[Dawn] Sam, I'm not a big drinker. Do you have any lemonade?

[Sam] ?

[Steve] The sour yellow fruits I brought you, with sugar. 

[Sam] Nods in recognition and goes to make it.

[Lie] Sits at a booth and looks at TLOT- How is he?

[TLOT] He's still hurting but it's not intolerable. He finally fell asleep a bit after you left.

[Flux] Is still over by the door-

[jewel] that's a good idea tlot -walks over to the bar waiting for sam to get back so she can ask them-

[Mort] Well there was only one thing I really really needed. - Mort leans over to Deerheart and whispers conspiratorially into her ear-

[Deer] Giggles before responding- Doc's used to that too

[Sam] Comes back with the leomade and mixes a health potion with some ice for Jewel.

[Mort] I suspected as much, they really go for the Frankenstein aesthetic, don't they?

[jewel] thank you sam.

[Sam] Nods politely-

[Deer] - Yes, but I love it

[jewel] -starts drinking the potion-

[Mort] I can see that. Well, I can taste emotions when they run high and your love is like a huge beating heart throwing warmpth all around you.

[Deer] - Well, I was created for them

[Doc] Gives Yaunfen a kiss and starts flipping through the creative for some wool.

[Mort] Now that's love... Does Doc have a patron deity too? 

[Deer] - Hmmm, I suppose I'd have to say it would be me... I am this server after all

[Mort] You're a goddess? Man... Doc is lucky.

[Doc] Blushes-

[Deer] - Well to them I am

[jewel] -notices dawn and just stares at them because she doesn't know who they are but they look human-

[Doc] True that. - Xe leans over the table to kiss hir mate

[Deer] Hums happily into the kiss-

[Dawn] Hello. Are you another creepypasta?

[jewel] yes I am

[Mort] This little dragon is just a bundle of joy and cute squeaks.

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and opens hir mouth wide-

[Dawn] I take it you're not feeling well?

[jewel] I have a hangover.

[Mort] boops Yaunfen's nose with the lightest touch of one finger. 

[Doc] This is our baby, our little Yaunfen. 

[Mort] I heard you can be a dragon Doc, I take it this lovely lady can be too? Hence the baby dragon?

[Yaunfen] Squeaks-

[Dawn] Quietly- I'm sorry. You should have some water too. Hangovers are mostly about being dehydrated.

[Deer] - Well yes I do, but that's not how Yaunfen happened

[jewel] sam could I have some water as well?

[Doc] plucks a few pixels off hir own fluff of hair and spreads it out into a chocolate colored sweater, xe then fashions a pair of pants out of black wool and folds it neatly. - Here you go Cp.

[Sam] Gives Jewel a full bucket of cold water.

[Lie] Stands and takes the clothes- We'll be right back

[Mort] Ah, adopting is a noble act.

[jewel] -takes the bucket- thank you sam -starts drinking g the water-

[CP] Follows Lie to the bathroom and after a few moments comes out as human again- Fucking finally

[Doc] cheerfully at Cp - Now come and hang out with us my friend.

[CP] - I'd rather not

[Dawn] Always the pill. Hows the sword?

[Honedge] Swoops in and attaches itself to CP-

[Mort] Can I have some water too? I'm not in the mood for much. 

[Sam] Obliges and there's a slight gurgling noise as Mort puts his finger in the glass and the water wicks away at his touch.

[Dawn] I guess that answers my question, looks like it was missing you

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Laughs a little as she steps around her mate to return to her seat-

[Doc] Picks up Yaunfen and snuggles them.

[Yaunfen] Many happy squeaks-

[TLOT] I think I'm going to move Notch now that he's stabilized. Stevie, will you come with me?

[Stevie] - Yeah, what do you need me to do?

[TLOT] Nothing, I'm just going to make some hop teleports. Just grab my cloak and I'll take you with me. 

[Steve] Is already holding his cloak as TLOT picks Markus up gently.

[Stevie] Takes a hold of TLOT's cloak-

[TLOT] Quietly, so as not to wake Markus- I'll see you all later, good night. - tps away with Stevie and Steve

[Lie] - Hopefully Notch won't be out of it too long...

[Doc] I think he just needs to rest. Who's a good little dragon?

[Yaunfen] Opens and closes hir mouth-

[Doc] You want another gem? - Xe pulls out one of the candy diamonds and offers it- Oh Dawn? Do you mind if I copy those stones you used? 

[Dawn] pulls them out with a curious expression - Copy?

[Yaunfen] Latches onto the candy gem-

[Doc] Does some clicking with hir free hand and stows the copies -Yes, I was thinking I might try some experiments with them myself. 

[Dawn] Her gaze goes to Lie- Maybe I could give you a head start Doctor...

[Lie] - I don't like that look...

[CP] - Increasing her sex drive some? Yes please

[Lie] - CP!

[Dawn] It's okay, this won't hurt a bit. I presume you're not an ace, so it won't be anything unnatural- she walks over to Lie and makes a spinning gesture in the air over her privates. The rush of power is cold and penetrating, leaving a pleasant tingling in several sensitive areas.

[Lie] Whines-

[CP] - I wonder what will be stronger, her natural reluctance, or this new drive...

[Lie] - CP you are not helping!

[Dawn] I have something for you too Cp, to balance it out. - She takes out the little green crystal and does a motion over Cp's chest as if using it as a handle to crank something up. - Your heart chakra is too tight. It's not good to have such a small spiral. Try to be more open to love.

[CP] Stiffens- STOP THAT!

-Both Lie and CP's redstone hearts glow visibly-

[Dawn] Awww, that's sweet. There's more to a relationship then physical stuff. You have to work on the emotional bonds too. You guys make a cute couple when you're both obviously happy.

[Lie] Blushes-

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Deer] Giggles a little- It's been a long road with those two

[Dawn] Uses his irritation as a distraction to connect his hand with Lies.

[Doc] All the sweeter for the rewards at the end.

[CP] Moves so he's in front of Lie, feeling protective as he disengages from the physical contact with her-

[Dawn] Retreats to her own mate and Mort gives her a soft kiss on the neck from behind. 

[Mort] Easy big guy. We're just trying to help.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Flux] Leans against the wall a little-

[Doc] Come on Flux, it's okay to sit down now, you don't have to hover.

[Flux] - I think it will take me some time to get used to this...

[Dawn] Gets a slightly mischevious look - I forgot there's one more adjustment that needs to be made-

[Doc] Really?

[Flux] - Adjustment?

[Dawn] Turns quickly and makes a quick opening gesture over Doc's forehead before flicking them harshly between the eyes- 

[Doc] OW!

[Doc] What the fuck?! - Suddenly seems really agitatated- 

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

[Dawn] That won't last but it will teach you what to look for, honestly-

[Doc] Holy crap- They're staring at Yaunfen in wonder- I think I'm freaking hallucinating!

[Mort] It's not that bad-

[Doc] Looks at Deerheart instead and stares in utter shock -

[Yaunfen] Tilts head curiously-

[Deer] - Doc? Is everything okay?

[Doc] I can.... I can see it... It's like you're the center of a spiderweb... but the threads are all different colors leading off in every direction and passing through everything around you...

[Deer] Smiles a little-

[Mort] You said she's some kind of digital goddess, that sorta makes sense.

[Dawn] You have a very interesting aura. And I'm guessing Doc has never seen one before. 

[Doc] No... It's so pretty... I wonder if I can... - Xe strts fiddling with something and there's the sound of faint keystrikes

[CP] Yawns- Yeah yeah, fucking amazing, yadda yadda yadda

[Doc] Is looking in every direction now, xe's snapping screenshots and wedding them to individual sheets of paper. The pictures are smeared with rainbows of color. Lie is surrounded by a bubble of white and green with the shapes of glassy leaves all over it, but she's also clipped into the ball of fire that surrounds Cp.

-Mort also seems to be in flames but they're an unnatural lime green, and Dawn is barely visible beneath swirls of black, blue and purple.

[jewel] -looks over at the picture doc took of her its has a bubble black with many cracks and cuts that seem to run deep and blood dripping from the top-

[Doc] yours is also pretty extensive Flux, I see lots of purple but it's more like mist then strings.

[Flux] - That makes sense since I can pretty much turn into mist...

[Doc] I'll probably go blind, but you should call for Splender...


	177. Mort, Dawn, and Pinwheel

[gem] -walks into the bar- hello everyone

[CP] - You call him, I don't wanna

[Doc] Looks at Gem, - my gods, it's full of stars....

[gem] am I missing something here?

[Deer] - Doc is able to see aura's now

[gem] oh cool so mine looks like space.

[Deer] - I'm assuming so, wait till they take a picture

[Splender] Teleports in- I HAVE THOUGHT OF A NAME!- He's holding the angry little rainbow dragon

[CP] - Why did you bring it here!

[gem] oh hello splenderman what's the little dragon's name?

[Splender] - Pinwheel! Because it's all sorts of pretty colors like one!

[gem] daw that cute.

[Pinwheel] Hisses angrily, it's tail whipping back and forth-

[gem] -flies up to pinwheel- hi there.

[Pinwheel] Lunges at Gem-

[Splender] - Pinwheel no!

[gem] -gets bit and her space angel eyes slowly start turning black and black gas is coming out of them-

[Lie] - Gem?- She's already spawning healing flowers

[gem] you guys might want to leave this gas is poisonous I will be fine as long as I can keep my insides in-the gas is spreading across the roof-

[Doc] Shifts in a panic, Hir head punching a hole through the roof. Xe grabs Gem and throws hir in a high arc towards the bay. Then scrabbles out the hole hirself, hir mouth on fire from the poison.

[Deer] - Doc!

[Doc] Flops down the hill and rolls into the river, drinking desperately-

[Lie] - Sam stay back! We don't want you to burn. Go downstairs if you have to

[Sam] Makes a break for the basement-

[gem] -the gas is quickly flowing out the hole and gem is flying over the bay-

[CP] - Can't go a day without some sort of shit happening...- Since Sam is gone he reaches across the bar and pulls a random bottle off the shelves behind

[Dawn] Ran outside with Mort as soon as the gas started spewing out

[Flux] Turned into her mist form and reforms next to Dawn and Mort-

[gem] -looks like she will vomit but she is trying to hold it back-

[Splender] Is crying because Pinwheel bit Gem-

[Dawn] Whoah... what happened? That critter must have one hell of a bite

[Lie] Steps out of the bar- According to another resident here, Pinwheel pretty much has pit viper venom

[gem] -can't keep flying and lands near the bay but away from everyone she look like she is desperately not trying to throw up-

[Deer] Takes Yaunfen outside and heads for Doc- Love? Are you okay?

[Dawn] Holy crap, what's the chimera gals name? Gem? She'll need medical attention right away!

[Splender] Comes out still crying with Pinwheel biting him- I'm so sorry!

[Doc] Has obvious burns on hir lips and tongue and has stuck hir snout under the water while it slowly heals.

[Mort] It's not your fault man. Your pet needs a muzzle. 

[gem] -from far away- if I can keep my self from throwing up I will be fine.

[Splender] - But it's just a baby!

[Mort] Yeah and babies don't know they're hurting you. Why do you think new mothers tend to have short hair? The little brats just pull on that shit as hard as they can.

[Splender] Whimpers sadly-

[Endrea] Flies over- I saw Doc throw something, is everything okay?

[Mort] How is that not hurting you? You have bites all over your hands.

[Dawn] The chimera gal got bit and started spewing gas-

[Splender] - I'm a slender being, we're not really affected by poisons and such

[Endera] - I see... Is Doc alright?

[Deer] Is rubbing Doc comfortingly-

[Doc] Makes a bit of a whimper -

[gem] -can't hold her mouth closed anymore and throws up all the liquid in her body including her blood and falls over and hits respawn the death message reads 'GemAngelBrine died of poison'-

[Mort] Neat. Hey, it's nice to see you again all the same. 

[Dawn] HOLY CRAP

[Splender] - Nice to see you too!

[Mort] I'd say under better circumstances but that was.. intense..

[Lie] - Relax, the respawn caught her, she's already alive again

[Dawn] Infinite lives cheat huh?

[Lie] - Pretty much

[Doc] Is mostly healed and just kinda flops half in and out of the water.

[Deer] Digs through the creative menu and perks up- Ah, here love, drink this- She hands Doc a pail of milk

[Doc] opens hir jaws gratefully and lets Deerheart just pour it in, it removes that last bit of discoloration as the poison is neutralized. - Thank you... I can't even tell you what that tasted like.

[Deer] - Anything for you love

[gem] -comes back with her guardians close behind while also hold eddy and edward- I'm back.

[Dawn] Lucky for you, that was insane...

[gem] it's all if I can hold my mouth closed long enough for my body to get rid of it with the black smoke I just couldn't.

[Splender] - I'm so sorry Gem...

[gem] it's ok splender I know you didn't mean for this to happen.

[Doc] Well my vision is back to normal at least....

[Stevie] Over chat- Hey Doc? There's a command block over here beeping like mad...

[Doc] And onto the next emergency, wait? What? SHIT. I forgot about the anti-venom program...

[Doc] Goes to get up and just falls back over. - Owww....

[Lie] - Do you need my flowers Doc?

[gem] -goes over to look where she died there is something growing there and gem seem very interested in it-

[Doc] Actually I need about a weeks worth of sleep. Deerheart? Any chance you could go to Lie's house and pick up the finished codes? It should look like a bowl of mush on top of a command block.

[Deer] - Sure, I'll be right back- She takes Yaunfen as she goes

[gem] -picks up and brings over to the group a flower it looks like an orchid but it's petals look like the night sky-

[Dawn] Looks over at Gem- Do you get a special plant growing in your death spot each time you die or something?

[CP] Being the only brine left in the bar still reluctantly starts fixing the roof-

[Lie] Frowns- Not normally...

[Sam] Threw on some old leather armor and starts helping Cp-

[gem] this is a space angel thing when we die we leave flowers.

[Dawn] It's pretty. Orchids are such a bitch to grow.

[Lie] - Interesting- She steps closer to investigate

[Mort] So what's new with you Splender? Apart from the baby dragon?

[gem] the thing is they aren't all orchids they can be any plant but they will have part that look like space.

[Splender] - Lots of boring work since brother was injured...

[Mort] What happened to your brother?

[Splender] - Oh, another of our brothers accidentally led the SCP into our forest. He got hurt protecting one of his proxies

[Sam] Gathers up Doc's scattered pictures-

[Mort] SCP? Oh, like the guys that tried to capture Lie and Doc that one time. Fuck those jokers. They're worse then the MIBs.

[Splender] - Uh-huh!

[gem] lie would you like to look at the flower? -holds it out for her-

[Lie] - Absolutely- She carefully takes it

[Mort] Thankfully the SCP hasn't found us, but I've had to scare the MIBs away more then once.

-the petals are a deep blue and the stars on the flower seem to glow even though it's an orchid it seem strong and resilient-

[CP] Finishes fixing the roof and takes a swig from the bottle he took, only to spit it out almost immediately- Shit!

[Sam] Addresses him in his normal tongue- What's wrong sir?

[CP] - That's not booze...

[Sam] Oh dear.... what was behind the bar that wasn't alcohol? I usually keep the mixers in the cold trunk.

[CP] - Take a guess, it's one of TLOT's favorites...- CP's starting to turn a bit red

[Sam] Ah... the golden mead of the Touchie hives. Good thing your lovely wife is nearby. Hey, at least it wasn't lust blossom nectar.

[CP] - Shut up!

[Sam] Backs off innocently

[CP] Is just cursing under his breath-

[Mort] I heard kinda third-hand you were babysitting. How's that going?

[Splender] - Oh well enough, actually they should be heading home soon

[Doc] I'm so dead... - rolls over and puts hir feet up in the air.

[Dawn] What's wrong now?

[Deer] In chat having heard Doc- Oh no, who shall I make lovely kinky sex to now?

[Doc] in chat - I don't know! It's tragic! - I kinda fucked up. I'm anticipating getting yelled at at least when it's revealed

[Deer] Returns carrying a bowl and Yaunfen following her-

[Dawn] Time to get called to the principals office I see. You have my condolences.

[Lie] Is absorbed in looking at the plant-

[Doc] Well at least we might have one problem solved. Thank you love. - Xe does some quick analysis on the contents- Looks good so far. Lie, I have some raw materials for you.

[gem] I never knew what flower I left till now I always wanted to know.

[Lie] - Hm? What?

[Doc] The anti-venom code is ready. You said you'd try to make it into something for me? It needs to be some kind of fruit with a lot of liquid in it. So it can be eaten or drunk as needed.

[CP] Is resisting the effects of the touchie wine as much as he can-

[Lie] - Oh, right, yeah I'll get to work on that

[Doc] Good. Because I think we'll need it again before too long

[Sam] Just go to her sir. It' not like she minds.

-a few blocks where gem dies are also growing more of the orchids-

[CP] - Not in front of the others...

[Lie] Takes the bowl from Deer- Alright, let's see if I can get this to work...

[gem] -goes over and takes another orchid form the group to take home-

[Lie] Begins concentrating on the paste in the bowl, her powers starting to swirl around it-

[Deer] Stays next to Doc while Yaunfen chews on it's gem-

[Mort and Dawn] are both watching fascinated-

[Doc] Splender this should interest you particularly- what she has there is a reverse of the virus code that's injected each time Pinwheel bites someone.

[Lie] The paste rolls on itself, becoming spherical and lifting from the bowl. Lie gently lowers it to the ground where tendrils wrap around it before bursting upwards, twisting in and around on itself-

[Splender] - Oooooo

[Deer] Can feel the seed accepting the new plants, both Gem's and Lie's- Oh... That's new

[Dawn] You have lovely energy Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you- Leaves are sprouting on the new plant, as well as branches which arc outwards and downwards

[Doc] Is it going to be like a root vegetable?

[Deer] - Flux? Is what I'm feeling now an affect of having connected with the heart of the seed?

[Flux] - Yes, you'll feel the more minute things about the server itself now

[Lie] - I think more of a fruit...

[Doc] Fuck it... I already feel like shit. I'll test it.

[Dawn] Wait, are you sure?

[Lie] Watches as the plants bear a rainbow colored fruit- Well at least it will be easy to identify

[gem] it's very pretty.

[Mort] Yeah, it's colorful just like what it's supposed to conteract? 

[Dawn] How midievil... You cure a thing with a plant that looks like the thing.

[Lie] - It will counteract Pinwheels venom

[Splender] Pokes at the fruit-

[Lie] Lifts the fruit a little which causes it to break from the branch. She bring it over to Doc- Here you go Doc

[Doc] Holds it in one paw. - Splender... I'm ready.

[Splender] - Are you sure?

[Doc] I can't ask anyone else to do this. And I have to know if it works or not. Let them bite my tail, it will give me a moment before it actually hits my hearts.

[Splender] Brings the angry little ball of feathers over to Doc's tail where it quickly strikes-

[Doc] Jerks at the searing rush of agony from the bite, hir tail slamming reflexitively into the opposite bank and throwing sand everywhere. Hir teeth are gritted to keep from screaming and it's obviously taking effort just to open hir mouth-

[Deer] Very worried- Doc...

[gem] -is watching in concern-

[Deer] Shifts into her dragon form and forces Doc's mouth open, putting the fruit in-

[Doc] Is flopping in hir lovers grip and swallows the fruit whole. After a moment the thrashing calms down and xe relaxes against Deerheart, scooting closer for comfort and wrapping hir tail around hir feet.

[Deer] - Love? Talk to me... Please!

[Doc] Gasps- You know... I've fallen in lava with my glitch on an unstable frequency and burned to death before, I honestly think that hurt way worse.

[Deer] - It's okay, I'll always catch you

[Dawn] Well viper venom does turn blood to mush...

[Doc] I know... I trust in you, always.

[Mort] At Splender- Looks like we have a winner.

[Splender] Crying again- I'M SO SORRY!

[Lie] - Hey... Did CP ever come out?

[Doc] Don't cry Splender. It's not your fault. And it's not the first or the last time I'll hurt myself for the greater good. Take the fruit and grow some yourself. Carry a bit with you, then you don't have to worry about your friends. Hopefully Pinwheel will be less likely to bite randomly when they get a bit older.

[Splender] - I understand...

[Lie] Makes the plant bear another fruit to give to Splender- When you pick them, lift the fruit upwards, if it's ready the stem will snap

[Dawn] Mind if I take one too? I won't show it to anyone. But it might be handy in an emergency. I'll just slice it up and freeze it.

[Lie] - Sure, if you ever need more, just let me know

[CP] Is nearly doubled over in want for his mate-

[Sam] Sir... please.. just go to her....

[CP] - Not while... The others... Are there...

[Sam] Then send the outsiders home. It has to be getting dark.

[CP] - Can't concentrate, won't work... Besides, they were promised a tour...

[Doc] I think I need a break. Anyone mind if I go hide for a few hours?

[Lie] - Go right ahead Doc

[Deer] - Do you want me to join you?

[Doc] Yes please, I don't think Yaunfen would object to us having a dragon cuddle either.

[Deer] Hums happily and nuzzles Doc-

[Lie] - Dawn, Mort, if you two want to follow me...

[Doc] Shakes a little to get rid of the last of the water, making hir hair fuzz up. - Lead on love.

[Deer] Gently picks up Yaunfen and starts heading off to hide away in the roots of Lie's massive tree-

[gem] -heads back home-

[Mort] At Splender- You gonna hang out with us Splender? Looks like we're going to look at Lies flowers.

[Splender] - No, I think I'm going to go in the village and feed a bit

[Dawn] Hey Lie, don't forget your husband.

[Lie] - Oh right- She goes and opens the bar door

[CP] Immediately pounces on her wrapping his arms around her-

[Lie] Yelps as she falls onto her but- CP!

[Dawn] I see my adjustments had more of an effect than I anticipated...

[Mort] Snickers and gives Flux a playful elbow at the sight.

[Lie] - CP... What did you get into!

[CP] - Fucking touchie wine... Stupid un labeled bottle...

[Lie] - CP it's the only bottle that isn't labeled...

[Mort] Oh dear....

[Sam] from the doorway- It's usually obvious what it is-

[Lie] Sighs and rubs her husbands hair- Honestly, what am I gonna do with you...

[Dawn] I think I know what he'd like you to do....

[Lie] - I AM NOT DOING THAT OUTSIDE!

[Dawn] I made no suggestions as to time or place, but he is a rather virile male.

[Lie] - I know... Come on CP, we should be going, it's starting to get dark

[Dawn] Is that bad?

[Lie] - Night time is when the things that can kill you will come out. Most of them burn up during the day

[Dawn] Then by all means, let's be on our way.

[Lie] Gets CP off of her and leads him, Dawn, and Mort towards her home- I'm just glad my house isn't very far

[Mort] Stays close to Dawn. 

[Dawn] She hasn't revealed the blade of her scythe, but she's ready to whack anything that gets too close.

[Lie] Her greenhouse is quickly in view and the female brine smiles gently- Ah, home

[Dawn] Is looking at the pipelike chrous plants. - Is it organic, or plumbing?

[Lie] - Organic, it produces a fruit which will teleport you a short distance

[CP] - Liiiiiiieeee...

[Lie] - Patience CP

[Mort] Peeks inside the greenhouse- This place is a kalidoscope in both energy and actual color. 

[Dawn] And I'm betting all of them were made with a purpose in mind like the one today.

[Lie] - Not all of them...

[Dawn] What's the exception?

[Lie] - My black vines, which were initially made when I was angry, and... My... Lust blossom...

[CP] - Fuck that stupid thing

[Dawn] Like to hold it in, don't you?

[Lie] Blushes- Shush

[Dawn] It just makes it all the more uncontrollable when it comes out naturally. You know what happens when you try to choke out weeds by pushing them down. Things.. crack...

[Lie] - That plant was made while we were... Fucking...

[Dawn] Sounds powerful...

[Lie] - It is...

[CP] - Her offensive plants also produce the same nectar...

[Dawn] That is a beautiful way to get an enemy off your ass. Honestly, I like your style.

[Lie] Blushes more deeply-

[Dawn] Speaking of such, your mate looks ready to explode.

[Lie] Shifts nervously- Soetimes the urges made from touchie wine can be appeased just by touching...

[Mort] We can make ourselves scarce for a bit if you like. 

[Dawn] Just somewhere inside, since it's obviously dangerous out here.

[Lie] - Feel free to stay in my house... CP- She yelps as her mate pounces her once more

[Dawn] Can do Lie. Is it unlocked?

[Lie] - Always

[Mort] Then I say we make a run for it. You ready? 

[Dawn] Bolts- 

[Mort] Dammit! - Is after her with an ungainly clatter of bones

[CP] Nuzzles into Lie and she's barely able to focus enough to close off the entrance with thick foliage-

[Stevie] Hears the door open and close- Lie? Brother?

[Dawn] Scoots inside, laughing softly -hmm?

[Mort] Also runs in and slams the door a bit. -

[Stevie] - Oh, um... Hello

[Dawn] Hi. Sorry, we didn't know who else was here, did we wake you?

[Stevie] - No, I was just watching over Father. I'm Stevie by the way

[Dawn] I'm Dawn and this is my boyfriend Mort. 

[Mort] Sticks out his bony hand in a friendly manner.

[Stevie] - Nice to meet you. I'm assuming you've already met Lie and my asshole of a brother

[Dawn] Wow, that's a bit bitter. I mean, he's not the meanest person I've ever met by a longshot.

[Stevie] - He's killed me many times in the past

[Mort] But you got better I suppose?

[Stevie] - Er... Maybe? It's still kinda a fresh change for us right now

[Dawn] Either way, he's feeling romantic tonight. Him and Lie are likely making sweet love in the greenhouse.

[Stevie] - ... I did not need to know that...

[Mort] Well he can't be all bad if his wife is happy, right?

[Stevie] - I know... An I trust Lie...

[Dawn] You said something about your father? Is someone sick?

[Stevie] - Well... He's not our actual father, but he's the closest we have. He was a human like you, but he's transitioning to being digital. He's just reached the most difficult part of it...

[Dawn] I'm not exactly human, but I'll take the mistake as a compliment. I take it there's nothing you can do to make it easier?

[Stevie] - We've already done what we can

[Dawn] It's just a waiting game at this point then, how long does it usually take?

[Stevie] - We don't know... Nobodies ever gone through the process naturally. Lie was turned into a brine so she wouldn't have to go through all the pain, otherwise we would probably know

[Stevie] Glances outside- Would you like me to set up some beds for the night?

[Dawn] Yes, that would be best, I understand there's a time difference between here and outside. We could likely stay a few days without worrying about the animals needing to be fed at our house.

[Mort] Not that our rooster doesn't protect the chickens anyway, they're pretty much free to come and go.

[Stevie] - Here, I'll set you up in the main room since Father is in the workroom- He leads them to the main room and tosses a couple of beds down over by the wall

[Dawn] Thank you Stevie. Is there anything we should know about the household in the meantime?

[Stevie] - Well... Endrea should be coming back soon to rest, she also has a more human form as does Ashe... There's a few critters that run around like a kitten and a vulpix which may come and snuggle you in the night... Don't go across that little bridge over there, it just leads to Lie and my brothers room

[Dawn] I'll keep that in mind, and we love animals, so it's okay. - She sits down on the bed and Mort joins her.

[Stevie] - Well if you wake up early enough, there are plenty of animals outside which will be hungry

[Hope] Comes trotting into the room-

[Dawn] Happy to help, we're used to farm work. 

[Mort] I won't really sleep anyway. I'll take care of it.

[Dawn] Oh, what a sweet little kitten. - She scoops up the little cat and puts her on the bed to pet her.

[Hope] Purrs and rolls around-

[Stevie] - That's Hope, the newest addition to this household. I'll still be here until brother comes back in to watch Father. And then I'll probably be back in the morning to switch with him

[Dawn] He must be proud of both of his dutiful sons.

[Stevie] - Yeah... Well, I won't keep you up any longer, if something happens in the night I'm just down the coast in the bi colored house

[Mort] Duly noted. Goodnight Stevie.

[Stevie] - Night- He heads back down to the workroom to sit with Notch

[Mort] Sets on the corner of the bed with his legs folded and starts to meditate. 

[Dawn] Lays down and is soon snoring lightly beside him.

[Hope] Crawls into Mort's lap and settles down there-

[Mort] Good kitty.

[Splender] Is walking back to his house still carrying pinwheel and humming rather happily-

[Alexsezia] Was checking on the horses and notices the bundle in his hands. - Splender?

[Splender] - Oh! Evening Alex!

[Alexsezia] Good evening, hey, whatcha got there? Is there a chicken version of the Jeb sheep now?

[Splender] - It's my baby dragon!

[Alexsezia] Aww, it's so fluffy! Newborn I guess?

[Splender] - Yes! And very deadly...

[Alexsezia] Oh it has teeth already?

[Splender] - Born with them... And venom... It bit Gem earlier today...

[Alexsezia] Oh dear... is she, okay? I saw the death message earlier. I figured she just had an accident.

[Splender] - She is now

[Pinwheel] Hisses angrily and lunges at a flitter which is going by-

[Alexsezia] Notices - I think someone needs an attitude adjustment. Do they have the water allergy?

[Splender] - We're not sure.

[Alexsezia] You should find out as soon as possible. If they don't I'd suggest a squirt bottle for that random biting. If so, then a rap on the nose will have to do.

[Splender] - Okay!- He perks a little and then smiles- Oh good! Brother is better!

[Alexsezia] Well that's good to hear. It's always hard when family members are ailing.

[Splender] - That means Sally and EJ can go home!- Starts heading for home

[Splender] Quickly reaches home- EJ! Sally! It's time to go!

[EJ] - About fucking time!- He moves quickly to make sure everything is packed away

[Sally] - We can go back to Papa?

[Splender] Nods- Yes, so let's go!- He makes an opening and Sally takes his hand. Splender sends out a mental burst to Doc- I'll be back soon! Taking EJ and Sally home!- The slender being then leads the two through while still carrying the dragon and closing the opening behind him

[Doc] Barely hears Splender in the haze of sleep. Xe's warm and curled with hir mate and baby. Hir overlong body is vibrating with happy purrs.

[Deer] Nuzzles Doc in her sleep, making sure Yaunfen is safely between their two bodies-

[Doc] Happy snnnrk-

[Deer] Sends out a small pulse of energy to keep the mobs at bay-

[Yaunfen] Little sleepy squeaks-

-Le little bit of time passes-

[Lie] She and CP enter the house and find Stevie-

[CP] - The hell are you doing here?

[Stevie] - Well one of us has to watch Father

[CP} Groans-

[Lie] - We'll take it from here Stevie, go home. Alexis is probably missing you

[Stevie] - I'll be back in the morning to watch Father again

[Lie] - Thank you


	178. Slenders Tantrum, Digital Markus

[Vulpix] Is looking for Hope and finds her in Mort's lap. She decides to jump into his lap as well-

[Mort] Is startled out of his reverie- Umm, hello. What are you? Apart from friendly, apparently?

[Vulpix] - Vul! Vulpix!

[Mort] Vulpix? Isn't that close to the Latin for fox or something?

[Hope] Mews at Vulpix and licks it a little-

[Vulpix] Makes happy noises-

[Deer] Wakes up as she feels an opening occurring near them. She nudges Doc urgently- Love? Wake up...

[Doc] Blinks and feels the firewall opening without admin permission. Xe shoves back angrilly against the intrustion with a secondary protocal that looks like a chickenwire fence of jumbled code.

[Splender] - Hey! It's me!

[Doc] Oh! Shit! Sorry! - Xe waves it away- I was half asleep, and with the baby and all....

[Splender] - Understandable... Umm... Brother would like to speak with you...

[Doc] Crap.... Do I have to come out there? Can't we just... Skype or something?

[Splender] - I've convinced him to only speak through the portal...

[Doc] Better then nothing I guess... The server should be able to handle it. - Doc lifts up Yaunfen and sets hir between Deerheart's paws. There's really nothing to say. Xe kisses Deerheart and stands bettween Splender and hir mate.

[Slender] Comes into sight as Splender steps aside. He's obviously very angry- Hello Doctor

[Doc] Xe's a bit less nervous in this shape- Slender...

[Slender] - Care to explain to me why ANOTHER member of my household has returned altered?

[Doc] He picked a fight with BEN. And BEN is one of the two carrying the Insanity removing virus. I had no intention of doing anything to him, if only because of the circumstances of his visit.

[Slender] - Fights between household members are normal, perhaps you should have accounted for this

[Doc] I only missed preventing them from contacting physcially by a fraction of a second. They're both quite fast.

[Slender] - Of course they are! They are hunters!

[Doc] And BEN had every reason to be angry, so I wouldn't get too mad at him either. Ej was being quite awful. We've all been very patient with him, trying to make him comfortable and feel welcome. I expect no graitude obviously, just saying. 

[Slender] - And just what could BEN have done?

[Deer] Shudders a little behind Doc, the waves Slender gives off are very unnerving-

[Doc] Hold his temper? But I think we know that won't happen. Ah! Here, - xe holds out a roll of fabric to Splender- Ej's tools. I made him a soft case so they wouldn't get scratched.

[Splender] Extends a tendril and takes the roll- I meant what could BEN have done or said to make EJ act in that manner, it's not normal for him

[Doc] Frankly Ej threatened to eat one of BENs family members.

[Slender] - Which member of the household did he threaten to eat?

[Doc] Knows it's useless to lie and sits up straight and proud on hir haunches. - It was his unborn child.

[Slender] - A child?

[Doc] BEN has a son, he was born less then a week ago.

[Slender] - I see... How interesting...- Slender is already considering how this can be brought into the household and how to tell the others

[Doc] He has not told you because he intends to raise the child here. The mother cannot leave the game, she's a type of digital ghost who's existence is dependant on her best friend remaining by her side.

[Slender] - Curious...

[Splender] - Brother, I shouldn't leave this open much longer...

[Doc] At Deerheart- Are we holding steady?

[Deer] - Yeah, it's wavering a little at the edges of the opening, but otherwise it's fine

[Yaunfen] Makes it's first growl towards Slender, but it's barely audible-

[Doc] Hears the tiny growl and swells with pride in hir little family. Xe muses- At least Ej's dietary issue won't be as much of a hassle anymore...

[Slender] - So I've been told... It will take a bit of rearrangement in the kitchen however...

[Doc] One of our Steve's made him a cookbook with quite a few recipies containing animal organs. I think he's overdue for some cooking lessons anyway.

[Slender] - We shall see...

[Doc] Makes a slightly pained face- I gave him quite a few of mine as well.

[Offender] Hey what's going on over here!

[Trender] - GET BACK HERE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

[Doc] Laughs despite hirself-

[Slender] Sighs- I think we'll have to end this discussion for now- He turns away before glancing at Splender- Be careful brother

[Splender] - I always am!- He steps through the opening and closes it before slumping

[Pinwheel] Pokes head out of Splender's jacket-

[Doc] Oh Splender... I'm betting you had to eat a lot of crow for that... I'm sorry. I'd hug you but I don't want to get bit again.

[Splender] - It's okay... Just need for the children to wake up...

[Doc] Maybe I can still help- Xe picks up Yaunfen and gives them a kiss- So brave - Xe snuggles them warmly and then includes Deerheart in the hug- You too. So proud of you both. I love you so much.

[Splender] Eagerly feasts on the emotions- I spent so much energy keeping brother calm...

[Doc] I've got mad love for you too Splender, your help is priceless. I'm so glad you stay around here with us- Xe focuses the full force of hir emotions thinking of everyone xe cares about.

[Splender] Perks up- Thank you!

[Doc] Smiles broadly - You're welcome. And now you can focus on Pinwheel without worrying about Sally or Ej getting bit too.

[Splender] - Mmhm!

[Splender] Yawns- I think I'll head home now...

[Doc] Be safe my friend.

[Splender] - I will! You be safe too!

[Doc] Looks to Deerheart, hir eyes full of love and trust. - I will.

[Deer] Smiles and nuzzles Doc in response-

[Mort] Goes out early and greets the barn cats. The horses are wanting their feed and the hay bales are easy to find. The skeleton horses give him pause but they seem friendly enough.

[Lie] Wakes up alone in her bed since CP is sitting with Notch. She looks outside and see's Mort and decides to join him. She gives CP a quick kiss as she passes him and steps outside- Morning

[Mort] Ah, hello Lie. I thought you might be a bit tired and decided to help out. You've got quite a collection of critters. But I didn't hear a rooster this morning. Do you not have one?

[Lie] - The animals here are androgynous

[Mort] Interesting! I picked up some eggs when I fed them, I guess they just hatch anyway?

[Lie] - If you throw them, yes

[Mort] Throw them?!

[Lie] - Yes, there's a chance that when you throw an egg it will hatch a chick. However normally to get a baby animal you just feed two of them and they create a baby

[Mort] ah... Sorry, if it seems like I'm being stupid. I'm not much of a gamer. Mom would never let me have this kind of thing.

[Lie] - That's okay, it's understandable. Here, hold these seeds

[Mort] Takes them - Oh, do you want them sprouted?

[Lie] Watches as the chickens swarm the gate into the coop- Or you could try feeding them

[Mort] Okay? - He scatters some seeds in among the flock-

-Hearts erupt everywhere and baby chicks appear, one glitching through the gate-

[Mort] WHOAH. Well... I feel loved... insta chickens

[Lie] - That's how breeding any animal here works

[Mort] even the undeads? - Thumbs at the skeleton horses

[Lie] - No, the undead do not. So what haven't you fed yet?

[Mort] Umm, sheep, and dogs.

[Lie] - Well then let's take care of them- Heads for the sheep pen

[Mort] Follows behind her - There's a bit of growth where he steps since he's been meditating and he's leaving some rather tall grass in his wake.

[Lie] Smiles as a small pink sheep runs up to the fence- Morning Rosebud

[Mort] Awww, pink sheepie. You have so many cute pets Lie. The little fox thing and the kitten hung out with me all night.

[Lie] - Hope and my Vulpix? Yeah, they love finding spots to snuggle together. This little pink sheep and the Vulpix were both gifts from my husband

[Mort] wiggles his eyeridges like brows- I guess theres a little tenderness under that grumpy exterior huh?

[Lie] - He's trying and that's what's important. He was told for so long that softer emotions were bad that he has much difficulty expressing them- She clicks on the grass blocks with bone meal to create more grass for the sheep to eat

[Mort] Oh yes, everything is a process. Dawn's very adamant about that kind of thing, but then, we have nothing but time to kill. We can take it slow. Here, let me help you - He slips off his sandles and wiggles his toe bones in the grass, letting himself relax. - There's a bit of a ripple and the ground erupts in tuffs of grass and normal flower types.

[Rosebud] Bleats at Lie before sniffing and chewing on a little grass. Another baby sheep suddenly becomes an adult-

[Mort] Chuckles- There you go. Eat your grass, it's good for you.

[Lie] - Come on, the pigs and wolves still need their food. Although you may wanna stand back from the wolves, they will go out of their way to attack skeletons sometimes

[Mort] Then I'm glad I didn't try to feed them before you got up... There were still some wandering monsters the first time I tried to go out too. Somehow I didn't think I'd be given a pass for being undead.

[Lie] - That's alright - Lie grabs a bunch of steaks from a chest outside of the dog pen and throws them into the dog pen. The wolves quickly set themselves upon them although a few growl at Mort only to be admonished by Lie

[Mort] I'm more of a cat person anyway...

[Lie] Laughs a little and heads for the pig barn- Carrots are in the chest over there, if there are none there should be a bunch ready to pick in the garden

[Mort] I'm on it. Never had pigs myself, but it seems like everything is simpler here.

[Lie] - It really is

[Mort] Tossing carrots - I'm used to farm work, but it was more focused on growing crops then tending animals. Any chance you need stuff harvested? - Grins- I'm wicked with a scythe.

[Lie] - I haven't checked on the garden for a few days, so everything should need harvesting

[Mort] I left mine at home, do you have one?

[Lie] - No, TLOT's the only one who I know of who lives here with one. But you don't need it, you literally just punch the crops

[Mort] Then I can show you a trick, since you've kindly shown me some of your magick. Lead on.

[Lie] Leads him through the arch which marks the entrance to her garden-

[Mort] Okay, watch this- With a smile he rolls up his right sleeve and pulls out a very hairy belt, it looks like brindled wolfskin. With practiced ease he begins lacing it around his arm, even between the bones.

[Mort] He closes his eyes and the bones curve over the black hollows in his eyesockets, the pinprick lights vanishing underneath as he concentrates. There's a bit of light from inside his sleeve and a bright green fire flows out from inside his chest and enrobes his arm, bulking it out into a much larger shape.

[Lie] Watches curiously-

[Mort] Flexes the translucent werewolf arm that's much larger and covered with the humps of muscles and fur. He swings the long clawed fingers outward in a gentle sweep and the plants for several blocks around him pop up and into the individual floating items. - Good enough?

[Lie] Smiles and gathers the items before replanting them- Very much so

[Mort] Walks down the rows making almost lazy sweeps and soon the garden is shorn of it's crops and ready for more. - If you want I can accelerate it growing back up and knock it all down again. Are you short for food?

[Lie] - No, this garden is enough to feed several people, so I don't have to harvest it often

[Mort] Takes a small polite bow. He wiggles the giant fingers as if cracking the knuckles-

[Lie] Continues to replant, keeping some wheat on her to make some fresh bread. Once finished, she smiles- So, shall we head inside?

[Mort] Has quenched his fire and is unwinding the belt to put it away. - after you.

[Lie] Leads them back inside and looks at CP- Hey, has there been any change?

[CP] - Not really, he keeps ringing your flower though

[Dawn] Wakes with a small yawn.

[Vulpix] Is still on the bed and cocks it's head at Dawn-

[Daw] Just stares at it. - Lie? You own a kitsune?

[Lie] - No... Are you referring to my Vulpix?

[Dawn] Yes, the multi-tailed fox. Is it supernatural like Cp?

[Lie] - Kinda? It's a pokemon, a creature from another game

[Mort] That little cutie sat with me all night.

[Dawn] Oh! Okay. I'm not into it, but I have heard of it. I've had people try to sell me the merch before but I do not consider it antique enough for my business. Heh.

[Vulpix] Rubs against Dawn-

[Lie] - Do you guys want any breakfast?

[CP] Curses as Notch manages to startle him by dropping the bell flower on the floor-

[Lie] Sighs- I'll be right back, I need to check on them

[Notch] Makes a noise of pain and and reaches desperately for the flower.

[CP] Curses some more under his breath before picking up the flower and tossing it onto Notch's chest-

[Lie] - CP? Is everything okay?

[Notch] Grasps at the flower like a lifeline and gives it a vigourous shake-

[CP] - He just dropped that damn annoying flower...

[Lie] Notices a stack of papers hastily shoved under Notch's bed- More paper work?

[CP] - I've got nothing better to do...

[Lie] Approaches the bed- Notch? Can you hear me?

[Notch] I can...

[Lie] - How are you feeling?

[Notch] In a lot of pain... but this is helping .

[Lie] - Good. Do you think you can handle any food?

[Notch] No... My bar keeps disappearing... I think... I may drop straight into creative.... 

[Lie] - Don't worry, we'll be here if you need any help. Stevie should be back soon to take over for CP

[CP] Grumbles-

[Notch] Thank you Lie... - murmurs- my family...

[Lie] - We always will be, even more so now that you have our blood

[Notch] Love... you....

[Lie] - We love you too

[CP] Makes gagging motions behind Lie-


	179. Master Herobrine

[Notch] Is falling into a fitful sleep again, he's obviously feverish and his face is a bit red.

[Lie] Spawns one of her cold flowers- Rest well Notch

[NOTCHAI] Via the command block left- Doctor? We have a problem...

[Doc] Is gently playing with Yaunfen while Deerheart watches them - Hmmm? - types- What's is it?

[NOTCHAI] - We have a problem with that cake you left us...

[Doc] Cake? Oh the stuff from the modded seed? Did it go bad or something? 

[NOTCHAI] - It might be best if you come and see for yourself...

[Doc] Okay.... Hey Deerheart? Wanna come with me to check on the NOTCH's?

[Deer] - Sure, why not. Should we leave Yaunfen with Endrea?

[Doc] Nah, they're safe enough with both of us.

[Deer] - Alright

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and toddles over to Doc-

[Doc] I guess I should be smaller for this anyway. I don't want to frighten them. - Xe changes back to human and scoops the bitty dragon into hir arms.

[Deer] Follows Doc's lead and shifts back to being human-

[Doc] Heads across Lie's yard and down into the cage. Xe pauses in the entrance to give the offensive plant near the ceiling a chance to recognize them before opening a portal into the sub seed.

[Deer] Steps through after Doc and closes the opening behind them- I wonder what exactly is wrong...

[Doc] -I hope they're not allergic to mods or something- Looks around for the big dragons. There's evidence of some of the smaller normal ones having played in the vicinity recently.

[Thunder] Is flying high overhead-

[NOTCHAI] Comes into sight- Doctor!

[Doc] Hey, we just got here, what seems to be the problem?

[NOTCHAI] - The sponge cake? I think that's what you called it... Well, it's caused a bit of a problem...

[Doc] THE SPONGE CAKE... Shit...

[NOTCHAI] - Do you have any means for controlling it?

[Doc] Points to Yaunfen- Actually I didn't know that it would multiply when I gave it away. It needs to be eaten.

[Yaunfen] Squeaks-

[NOTCHAI] - Another dragon?

[Doc] The cake came from the same seed where we found Yaunfen's egg. Apparently it's this type of dragon's primary food source. Without the dragon to eat it, it just slowly expands in the limitless black of the End.

[NOTCHAI] - It's somewhat taken over one of our rooms

[Doc] All you had to do was eat what I gave you intially. It's perfectly safe. Did you forget about it?

[NOTCHAI] - We stored it away and became distracted with healing the others

[Doc] Ah, well I can clean it up or you can distribute the pieces , or both, what would you prefer?

[NOTCHAI] - I think a few should be saved, but it's really getting out of hand. There's no way we can eat all f it fast enough

[Doc] Okay, show me please. Oh and by the by, this is my mate Deerheart. Love this is the leader of the NOTCHAI's.

[Deer] - It's a pleasure to meet you

[NOTCHAI] - And the same to you, please, follow me- He leads them back to the initial place Doc built for them. There are a few small houses built outside and around the farms as well

[Doc] It looks like you've made some nice progress. Other then the glut of cake, how is everyone?

[NOTCHAI] - Slowly getting better... Some faster than others...

[Doc] Is there anyone you'd like me to tend too?

[NOTCHAI] - If you can convince any of them to, be my guest

[Doc] I'm not sure I understand. Would they refuse me for being a brine? Or did they just flee your group into the wilderness?

[NOTCHAI] - Many are still skittish about the mere mention of Brines...

[Doc] Should I visit more often? Just to desensitive them a bit?

[NOTCHAI] - It might not hurt...- He leads them inside the main cavern and there's cake spilling out of a side room. Many of the NOTCH's give them a wide berth

[Doc] Oh dear. I'm sorry, I know it's annoying. But you have to admit it is a bit funny. Cake is a relatively mild thing to have to much of.

[Yaunfen] Struggles in Doc's arms, trying to reach the cake-

[Doc] I think our baby wants first crack at it too... - Xe sets the little dragon on the floor near the pile and crouches down to watch them.

[Yaunfen] Runs right into the cake and starts chewing-

[Deer] - Awww....

[Doc] Now that is an effective clean up! - Xe sits on the floor- Who's a good baby?

[Yaunfen] Buries deep into the cake-

[Doc] So give me an idea of what your status is. How many are still in need of physical care? Irregardless of whether they'd fight me or not.

[NOTCHAI] - Most physical ailments are relatively well off after you fixed the glitches. It's more mental health. Although being here has seemed to have a good effect

[Doc] I see. You just need to keep them engaged, fresh air, sunshine, a sense of purpose. It wouldn't hurt to set up some meetings on a regular basis for a bit of group counseling. I think the ones with more mental damage would benefit from being allowed to talk about it.

[NOTCHAI] - We encourage them to talk as much as we can, but some just wont open up yet

[Doc] It takes time. And it's okay to sit and listen until you feel ready. And I think you're doing a good job of leading them, from what I've heard and seen.

[Deer] - Duck!- A small grouping of cake burst and Yaunfen is sitting in the center as chunks fly as it's grown a little

[Doc] Gets hit with a bit of spongecake and looks wildly for their baby. - You grew! awwww!

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and eats a bit more before flopping, having eaten it's fill-

[Doc] Goes to check on them- Issum full? Daww. Well I'll clean up the rest then, unless you want to help, Deerheart?

[Deer] - Sure- She begins swatting blocks out of existance

[Doc] Perfect- Xe does a little gathering, just a dozen blocks, and helps hir lover knock the rest away.

[Deer] - This room is bigger than I thought...

[Doc] Yep, that's a lot of cake. But I did leave it quite some time ago. - Turns to the NOTCHAI- so how is your group getting on with the local dragons?

[NOTCHAI] - Occasionally the babies will tear up our gardens, but the two adults keep them mostly under control

[Doc] Ah, sorry. It's always tough with little ones. They just want to play.

[Yaunfen] Long squeak-

[Doc] I think most of them will be intelligent enough to have full conversations with once they're older. That should make things easier.

[NOTCH] - I hope so

[Doc] Just to keep you updated... Markus is, well he's kind of ill. If any of you want to send him anything or visit him, I'd help you do so.

[NOTCHAI] - The Supreme Notch is ill? What happened?

[Doc] It's his time. He's been inside the game long enough for his physical body to dissolve. He's becoming digital. I gave him a complete transfusion of blood from several donors including a few brines to speed the process, but he's still bed-ridden and in a lot of pain.

[NOTCHAI] - I don't think we currently have anything to spare other than our best wishes, plus most here would be too terrified to follow you to where there are more brines...

[Doc] Flowers are always good for well-wishing. And they're free for the gathering. And if you want to write him a nice note I'll deliver it gladly. And It wouldn't hurt to take a few NOTCH's over there to see him, just to show them it's safe.

[NOTCHAI] - I'm sure a note could be arranged. But all flowers have been gathered by one of my brethren who won't give them up

[Doc] I'll give you some from the creative if you want to attach some "To" And "from" tags

[NOTCHAI] - Thank you

[Doc] You gather up anyone who wants to send a note or wants to go, and me and Deerheart will take care of the flowers. Okay?

[NOTCHAI] - Alright, I'll be right back

[Doc] Ready to spread some good cheer my love? - Xe sets down a trunk and opens it to fill it with flowers and pots.

[Deer] Smiles and starts making small arrangments-

[Doc] Keeps glancing at Yaunfen, and hir mate. - I think I might need help with this smile...

[Deer] - Smile?

[Doc] Pretends to panic- I can't get it off my face!

[Deer] Groans and face palms-

[Doc] Is just grinning with an armful of flowers.

[Deer] Shakes her head before giving Doc a quick kiss on the cheek-

[Yaunfen] Rolls around-

[Doc] Finishes up and twiddles an orchid over Yaunfen to see if they'll play with hir.

[Yanfen] Bats at the flower happily-

[NOTCHAI] Returns with a few notes scribbled on papers- Some wish to go, but they are still too scared for now

[Doc] Can I talk to them?

[NOTCHAI] - You can try

[Doc] Well I'm not going to pounce on them and force them to go, but I will answer any questions and reassure them if nessesary. Also, just so you know; Markus is staying with Lie and Cp and their house is only a few minutes walk from the portal.

[NOTCHAI] - The others are mostly gathered in the main cavern right now

[Doc] Okay, - xe gathers up Yaunfen and carries them like a small child - ready when you are.

[Yaunfen] Tries gumming Doc's hair-

[Doc] Hey now. You should be good. I don't want to give you more snacks after that big meal.

[NOTCHAI] Leads them into the cavern-

-A good amount of the other AI's are milling about, some talking with the others, others still being reclusive and shying away from the others-

[Doc] Isn't sure what to say, but figures they'll be noticed in short order with their arms full of flowers and baby dragon.

-A few start to notice them and shift nervously which draws the attention of the others-

[Doc] Hello- Xe puts Yaunfen down and sets out the full trunk as well. - I understand, your leader told you about Markus. If anyone wants to visit him I'm willing to escort them and gaurantee their saftey.

-There's a scared murmur which passes through the crowd. They don't like the idea of leaving safety-

[Doc] If any of you have concerns or questions, I'm happy to answer them. I know you're all nervous, but I mean you no harm.

[NOTCHAI] Steps fprwards- I know all of you consider this a safe haven, especially since we haven't been attacked since coming here, but this is also the Supreme Notch we are speaking of

[Doc] He's not in danger of despawning. He's just ill and it would be nice. But it's not a requirement. I brought a lot of flowers if you want to make some bouquets and put notes on them. I'll take them to him as soon as they're done.

-There's more whispers but the seem hesitant to approach with Doc so near-

[Doc] Here, be my guest. - Xe takes a few steps back and scoots Yaunfen back too. The trunk is full of flowers and there are some loose ones on the top as well. 

[Yaunfen] Squeaks, wanting to play with the chest-

[Doc] pulls another orchid from the creative and swishes it around playfuly.

-A few nervously approach and work quickly before backing off in a hurry-

{Yaunfen] Playfully attacks the flower-

[Doc] at Deerheart - Poor things, I feel bad they're still so terrified.

[Deer] - It will take time... And perhaps more visits

[Doc] Of course. I want to give them space, but I intend to watch over them as TLOT does his Testificates.

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand and squeazes it a little-

[Doc] You know I take my responsibilities very seriously. - At the lead NOTCHAI - I've been thinking also, you are individuals despite your skins. How do you distinguish one another? Do you have nicknames?

[NOTCHAI] - Part of our programming allows us to distinguish one from another... Each of us has a different feel than the others which we can recognize. When we are in such a large group, we usually at least briefly make physical contact with the one we are speaking to so they know we are speaking to them

[Doc] Oh, that's subtle. I knew that the AI's all have some kind of identifiers but I never thought to look for them manually like that. Herobrines can be really similar too, but the ones I know well have all extra things that make them easily distinguishable on sight.

[NOTCHAI] - Oh? Like what?

[Doc] Well you met Cp, you saw tall he is? Our shortest brine is only a block and half high. And TLOT is always visible from a distance because of how he dresses. Also Hero has amazing hair and NK has a big gem in the center of his chest.

[NOTCHAI] - How strange

[Doc] Well we tend to do a lot of travelling since we're often evicted from our seeds, you pick things up along the way. And Gk, our short brine, is from a seed where the humans are the same way, Steffan and Sweet Alex are just as short. 

[NOTCHAI] - Most of our heights are the same unless there's been a minor error in our coding

[Doc] Anyone who wants to be different has only to ask. Deerheart here will speak highly of my work, I'm sure. I can do simple things too. Markus has a full head of black hair to match his goatee now.

[NOTCHAI] - He does? That seems... Wrong almost

[Doc] His head was cold. And his physical body didn't look like his player skin. He was a very heavy man outside.

[Deer] - Besides, Doc's work isn't painful at all... Unless you're struggling... Like CP

[Doc] He just hates anyone trying to help him for any reason. He's fiercely independent

[NOTCHAI] - Most of us have to be independent

[Deer] - But here you're all working together...

[NOTCHAI] - And it took us a very long time to figure it out

[Doc] You beat me to the punch my dear. Independence feels good, but cooperation keeps you alive

[NOTCHAI] - I think they've finished...

[Doc] if no one wishes to go this time it's understandable. I think he may be laid up for a while anyway. I can check back later.

[NOTCHAI] - I'll see if I can't convince some of the others for the next time

[Yaunfen] Squirms around-

-There's a frantic squeaking outside-

[Doc] Pardon me for a moment- goes to investigate

-There's a normal baby enderdragon with it's leg stuck in one of the trap doors over a water source-

[Doc] is on it in a second pulling up the door and getting it free. - poor baby!

[Baby] Whines pitifully, it's foot having been touching the water-

[Doc] Is already fumbling around for Ashes dry pills -

[Deer] - Doc? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Just getting Ashe's dry pills! Here we go! 

-There's a bit of ringing and Markus manages to get his phone out but fumbles it on the floor- Cp... Can you get... That?

[CP] Picks it up and looks at it- Are you sure you wanna answer this?

-There's a text on the phone, it's from Jeb- 

[Jeb] not safe to talk, I put something in your letter slot with an explanation, I'm sorry.

[CP] Narrows eyes suspiciously at the text- I'm not sure what to make of this...

[Notch] What is it..?

[CP] Shows him the text-

[Notch] He's not dumb enough to try and screw us again.... Can you... Get whatever it is for me....? Please...

[CP] - Fine- He sends a quick message to Stevie telling him to get his ass over there to watch Notch before opening a way to the apartment. He steps into the silent building and looks around to make sure it isn't a trap

-Just inside the door there's a Bit of folded paper with lots and lots of densely printed numbers on it. There seems to be an object in the middle of the fold

[CP] Walks over to it and picks it up, reading the numbers over-

\- the message is in binary and as he picks it up a small USB drive falls out and clunks to the floor

[CP] Picks up the drive and creates another opening back to the server. He steps through and finds Stevie by Notch and out of breath-

[Stevie] - Brother, why'd you call me over here if you were going to be gone for so short a period?

[CP] - Shut up- Tosses the paper and usb onto Notch's chest

[Notch] weakly shakes the little bell flowers. He picks up the note- dammit Jeb I can't read this without my computer....

[CP] - Give it here

\- This one was going to be deleted. He's too much of a threat to the players. I snuck him out for you. If you keep him where you are, no one will know I saved one. Sorry in advance.

-The tiny drive wiggles angrily-

[CP] - He's given us something... One that was going to be deleted? Doesn't say if it's a brine or a NOTCH though...

[Notch] probably a brine... If he was a threat...

[CP] - NOTCH's can be threats too... I think we've proven that by now...

[Notch] Shakes the flowers before speaking haltingly- If the company considered a NOTCH a threat I don't think Jeb would have had the opportunity to steal him. They're more prone to deleting things they made without discussion...

[Notch] Well have to open it to see.... - he puts his hand on the tiny thing- it's hot, and heavy too. He must have used a variant on what kept TLOT trapped in his server.

[CP] - Should we leave it for Doc?

[Notch] Whatever it is will likely be less angry if it's let out then if it breaks out on its own, who knows how much longer this can keep it in? It's just a tiny little drive. A rather small prison for an AI

[CP] - Fiiiine- Takes the drive and starts fussing with it

-the drive shakes furiously in his hands -

[CP] - CALM DOWN YOU FUCKER!

[CP] Continues to mess with it until he finds a trigger to let the coding out-

\- / Player_ MasterHerobrine has joined the server /- 

-A rather basic looking Herobrine falls out of the small device. His clothing is ripped and blood- spattered. His expression is twisted and angry and he spots Stevie first, leaping forward to wrap his hands around the Steves throat and throttle him-

[CP] Is quick to grab the back of his shirt- Hey now, back off. He's not your prey...

[MB] Snarls and turns on Cp. His fury is now focused on Cp and he swings a fist at the other brines stomach-

[CP] Blocks with his free hand- You really don't want to start a fight with me asshole

[MB] Twists artfully out of Cp's grip and chops at Cp's outstreched arm. He looks slightly familiar to the bigger brine-

[Honedge] Blocks the chop-

[CP] - Stand down you idiot. I'll have a lot of people yelling at me if I start killing you

[MB] Is suddenly three brines and one of them goes after Stevie while the other two attack Cp again.

[CP] Teleports to protect his brother- Stevie... Get Notch out of here

[MB] All three brines turn to Cp, their eyes narrow in unison as they converge on him.

[CP] ENDREA!- The ceiling cracks as Endrea uses her mass to pin the three brines. CP crouches down in front of the three- Now then... Who are you?

[MB] Two of the brines wink out of existence and the remaining one just gives Cp an ugly look in response.

[CP] - Nudges him with Honedge- Come on, talk

[MB] tps outside-

[CP] Sighs- Stevie, take him into the storage room... Endrea? Think you can keep an eye from above?

[Endrea] - Yes sir

[Stevie] - Brother, are you sure about this?

[CP] - Positive- He teleports outside as well

[MB] Has kicked out a hunk of fence and there are horses all over the yard.

[CP] - Shit!- He knows he's not gonna get sex for at least a month now- FUCKER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?

[MB] Stands his ground, daring Cp to fight him-

[CP] Charges at him, summoning his sword and pick-

[MB] Tps behind Cp, throwing a fist at the small of his back-

[CP] Feels the punch and lashes out behind him with a kick-

[MB] Is grazed by his kick and throws another punch at Cp's face.

[CP] Pushes the punch aside and jabs forwards with his sword- Stop this! I get yelled at enough as is!

[MB] Takes a cut to his side but barely seems to register the pain. He rushes into the close quarters blow flying slightly and viciously head butts Cp.

[CP] Grunts and grabs the other brines head, slamming him into the ground-

[MB] There's an unhealthy cracking sound but the other brine still manages to tp a short distance away, he's swaying with blood in his hair but still standing. His expression is a slightly crazy smile.

[CP] - I know your not infected by her, otherwise I would have heard of you... So just who are you?

[MB] His voice is quiet but deep - You know my name.

[CP] - More than half of us here are named Herobrine dumbass!

[MB] Just gives a small laugh. He spawns a diamond sword and charges Cp.

[CP] Yawns and forces the sword aside with his pick before lunging forwards with his sword while watching Honedge swoop around behind-

[MB] Is skewered from both sides but manages to spit blood on Cp's face before despawning- 

\- / MasterHerobrine was killed by CreepypastaHerobrine /-

[TLOT] over the chat - What the fuck is going on over there Cp?!

[CP] - Nooooothing

[MB] Hits the respawn and appears at the graveyard. He looks around for a moment before stealing a skeleton horse from the pen and riding it pell-mell down the road to the swamp -

[CP] - It's your turn TLOT... I have some stuff that needs fixing... Or else I won't get laid for a year...

[TLOT] Turn for what? It looks like we got someone new, but they didn't pass the firewall in the normal way. What happened?

[CP] - Jeb dropped off a flash drive containing him... I let him out... You might wanna hurry up an... GODDAMN HORSE GET BACK HERE!

[TLOT] Well if there's a hostile brine I'm going to go protect my villagers! Where's Doc?

[CP] - How the fuck should I know?

[TLOT] Well, I'll go check the spawn. But that's it. I'm more concerned with preventing griefing then racing off half-cocked. I can't use Doc's pinpoint to find people.

[CP] - GET BACK HERE!

[GK] Happens to look down while flying by, he spirals to the ground lazily - Uh, Cp? Generally horses need a full circle of fence to not wander off. - Snickers

[CP] - THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! JUST HELP ME ROUND THEM UP!

[GK] I'll do it for a pizza.

[CP] - FINE! JUST HELP ME YOU ASS!

[GK] On it! - He uses his wing tentacles to grab several horses and tangle them up before setting them back in the pen- What happened to the roof?

[Endrea] - I did

[Gk] Good answer!

[CP] - Rogue brine needed to be contained...

[Gk] Killing and containment are not the same.

[CP] - Hey, you know which one is my specialty

[GK] Good point. What kinda nutjob calls themselves Master anyway?

[CP] - Who the fuck knows, I've left him to TLOT

[MB] Suddenly tps in front of Cp, he's only there for the few seconds it takes to drop the peacock at his feet. The bird instantly goes crazy and starts pecking at anything it can reach, including horses and Cp's legs-

[CP] - MOTHER FUCKER! TLOT!

[Gk] What the fuck is that?!

[CP] - The god damned peacock

[Peacock] Jumps in the air, skawking and clawing in every direction -

[CP] - TLOT COME TAKE CARE OF YOUR DAMN BIRD!

[TLOT] KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!

-There's the sound of a TNT block exploding somewhere near one of the village walls. -

[CP] - Damnit, Endrea! Go help TLOT!

[Endrea] - Yes sir

[Endrea] Arrives at the village-

[TLOT] Has grabbed the normal Herobrine and Endrea arrives just in time to see him get thrown headfirst at high velocity into the side of the huge totem pyramid - 

\- / MasterHerobrine was killed by HerobrineTheLordofTears /-

[CP] - HA! SEE? IT'S NOT JUST ME!

[MB] Hits the spawn again and notices this time that he hasn't lost his items. He laughs wildly.

[Endrea] - CP sent me here, what can I do?

[TLOT] Is huffing and furious. - I'd say go sit on him, but he can obviously teleport. So I don't know.

[Endrea] - We tried that earlier... Inside...

[TLOT] eyebrows raise high - Inside? Oh dear....

[MB] Has found the nether portal building and bolts inside-

[CP] Flies up- Shit, some of them are nearing the lava pool by the bar!

[GK] I'll get them!

[CP] - I'll see if there are any others wandering farther away

[Endrea] Yawns a little- Yes, that other brine also released all of Lie's horses...'

[TLOT] She's gonna have a fit.... Let's go help him.

[CP] - GET BACK HERE!

[CP] Lands closer to the ground to grab some of the horses-

[Peacock] Starts pecking Cp aggressively again-

[Lie] Returns with Mort and Dawn- What the fuck happened!?

[gem] -has a few horses on leads and coming through the under side of tree-

[Mort] Wow... did we miss a party?

[Lie] - WHY IS A CHUNK OF MY HOUSE MISSING!?

[gem] i'll fix it -she ties the horses to a fence post then starts fixing everything-

[Dawn] Did you host a slam-dancing competition Cp?

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] - OW! GET OFF YOU FUCKER! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! I SWEAR!

[Peacock] Keeps pecking-

[CP] - damnit! TLOT! BIRD!

[Peacock] Sees TLOT coming and runs for it- 

[TLOT] Is coming around the side of the house and changes into his cat form before taking off after the bird-

[gem] -fixes up the house then all the pens- there all fixed

[Lie] Black thorns are forming around her- CP....

[Dawn] Whoah... easy there Lie. He seems rather distressed. I really doubt your hubby wrecked your house on purpose.

[Endrea] - Yes and no

[Gk] We got griefed.

[Mort] How? I thought you were all friends or something?

[Endrea] - A new brine arrived

[gem] was it that guy who died twice in chat?

[Dawn] Oh... Where's Doc? I thought they usually handled that.

[CP] - Yes Gem, and no clue where Doc fucking is

[Mort] You can see when people come and go right? Did they leave the server?

[CP] - Not as far as we can see

[TLOT] Races by in pursuit of the frantic bird-

[Lie] Still has the black thorns around her- CP... You better get all my horses back...

[CP] - WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!?

[GK] Comes back with another bunch of horses tangled in his wings-

[gem] -tries to help chase after the bird-

[Lie] - WHY ARE THEY IN YOUR WINGS!? YOU'RE MAKING THEM FRANTIC!

[Gk] I'm trying to help! - Puts them down in the pen quickly-

[Lie] - My horses...

[Dawn] You have a lot of horses...

[Lie] - I can't help myself...

[Dawn] Ah. Never been much of a collector myself. Most things fall apart after 50 years or so.

[Lie] - They don't in game, they last as long as you like... Except tools, those do wear out

[Dawn] gives a little sigh- What a lovely thought...

[Mort] is trying to help with the horses.

[Lie] Groans- Why does this stuff always seem to happen to me?- She hears a frantic little bleat as a horse bites Rosebud- Shit!

[Mort] Sweeps the little sheep into his arms and brings them to her-

[Lie] Let's her vines part for him- Thank you Mort

[Mort] No problem, I know how horses are.

[Lie] Takes the lamb- Easy now, let me check you over

[CP] Groans and walks past-

[Lie] - I think it might be best for you two to go home... I don't know how dangerous of a situation we're currently in...

[Dawn] Okay, we have to take care of our own animals anyway. Thank you for showing us around Lie.

[Lie] - You're welcome, CP? A little help?

[CP] Flicks open a way as he goes after another horse-

[Mort] Thank you both. - They exit hand in hand, hesitating for a moment as their resolution goes back up.

[CP] Closes the way as he passes by again with a few more horses-

[Doc] Has given the pills to the little dragon and is cradling it as it's wounds heal-

[Baby] It makes sad noises and snuggles into Doc-

[Doc] There, there, you're safe. Deerheart? Could you look around and see if you can find Tsunami or Thunder?

[Deer] - Sure- She shifts to her dragon form to help attract their attention

[NOTCHAI] - Oh... That's strange...

[Doc] It's the same as mine, I made her a second form. I just want to hand the little one off to it's parents. I suspect they slipped away from their babysitter.

[Tsunami] Notices Deer and lands with a heavy thud-

[Doc] The little one got hurt. They're already healing, but I figured you'd be hunting for them Tsunami.

[Tsunami] Comes closer and the NOTCHAI backs off quickly. Tsunami sniffs at the baby-

[Doc] Just gives her a soft smile- precious little one.

[Tsunami] Opens her mouth and takes the baby-

[Yaunfen] Stands on hir hind legs and puts hir paws on Tsunami's snout-

[Doc] Tsunami, this is my own little one, Yaunfen.

[Tsunami] Snorts at Yaunfen before lifting her head and the baby up and away from Yaunfen-

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe looks back at the NOTCHAI. -It's safe. You can come over here.

[NOTCHAI] - I think I'd rather not

[Doc] Suit yourself. I think I'm going to go collect the notes and flowers and deliver them. Do you need anything else from me?

[NOTCHAI] - No, we should be good

[Lie] - CP... You have a lot of explaining to do...

[CP] - Well first of all... Jeb sent Notch a text...

[Lie] - JEB WAS INVOLVED!?

[CP] - Yesss? Anyways, he sent a note and a usb drive to Notch which happened to have a brine on it?

[Lie] - WHY WAS THERE A BRINE IN A USB!?

[CP] - Look, all I did was let him out... He's the one that started the fight

[Lie] - I'm having a hard time believing that...

[CP] - WHY!?

[Lie] - CP... Everytime somebody new comes on the server you pick a fight with them

[TLOT] Pauses in his running and the peacock gets away as he pads over. - Actually it wasn't his fault. They tried to blow up a wall in the village too.

[Lie] - Is the village okay?

[CP] - See? Not my fault!

[TLOT] A bit scared, but no one got hurt.

[gem] -stops as well- and to be fair he tried not to fight with aven when we arrived but she was insisting on fighting him.

[Lie] Sighs- I'm not sure what to think right now...

[TLOT] Mentally to Cp- Its' good to have friends huh?

[CP] - It seriously wasn't my fault this time!

[TLOT] He's telling the truth Lie, you know he can't hide anything from me.

[Lie] - Somebody please just fix the roof, I'm going to check on Notch

[CP] - Shit, Stevie!

[gem] I already fixed the roof

[Lie] - Thank you then Gem, and the paddock?

[gem] it's all fixed

[Lie] - Good. I'll be right back- She leaves to find Stevie and Notch

[Lie] Finds the both of them in her storage room- Hey, are you guys okay?

[Stevie] - Yeah, do you know what's going on out there?

[Lie] - Probably about as much as you do right now...

[Notch] Stupid Jeb... He probably thought he was doing some good...

[Lie] - Judging by the damage out there it seems like you guys were ucky to get out...

[Stevie] - Actually... Brother protected us...

[Lie] - He did? I see...- Her expression softens

[Notch] The brine went right for Stevie and Cp fought him off... I'm so proud...

[Lie] - As you should be of your son

[Doc] Comes up from the cage to find Cp in the yard. - Oh hey Cp, check it out, Yaunfen got bigger! Did I miss anything?

[CP] Punches Doc-

[Doc] Isn't expecting it and reels backwards- WHAT THE NETHER WAS THAT FOR?

[gem] there is a wild brine on the lose

[CP] - BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] Huh? We were checking on the NOTCH's. How did it get on the server? They would have needed an admin to let them in.

[CP] - Jeb sent it on a usb

[Doc] Twitches a bit. - How the fuck did he fit a Herobrine on a USB?

[CP] - I don't know and don't care! But he's already landed me in hot water

[Doc] Why? And where did he go?

[CP] - He made me break part of the house and set all the horses loose! And we don't know where he is!

[Doc] Did anyone get hurt?

[CP] - Not that I'm aware of

[Doc] Deerheart? Can you sense someone new on the seed? 

[Deer] Focus' briefly- Yes, in the Nether

[Doc] Well scratch getting any help from TLOT....

[gem] i'll help if you need it.

[CP] - I'm still working on getting sex BACK on the agenda here so no

[Doc] I'll speak on your behalf if you want. I think I'll likely need your help. The Nether is your territory, I always get lost down there. And thank you Gem.

[Deer] - Give me Yaunfen, the Nether is no place for a baby

[Doc] Thank you love. - Passes the baby- 

[Deer] Takes Yaunfen and coos at him-

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] Wry smile- Since when do you not like to fight?

[CP] - I seem to recall usually getting yelled at whenever I do so here...

[Doc] It's okay if you're defending yourself Cp. I thought that was obvious.

[CP] Grumbles-

[gem] maybe lie will reward you for helping stop the brine gone wild

[CP] - You have no say in this

[Doc] She might be right, you never know. Lie likes it when you're noble and responsible.

[Gk] Makes a gagging noise-

[CP] - I'm going to punch you again

[Doc] Please don't, I'm sure I've got a shiner and I don't need two.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] Steps out and sees Doc- CP... What did you do now?

[Doc] He's a bit frustrated with me right now....

[gem] we are trying to convince him to help take out the violent brine

[Lie] - Nope, not dealing with this right now- Turns around and goes back inside

[Doc] I don't intend to kill him Gem. If I worked like that I'd have far fewer friends.

[CP] - Fine! Whatever! Let's just go already!

[Doc] You know where the portal is, lead on.

[CP] Groans and starts heading in that direction-

[gem] -is flying along with them-

[Doc] Hesitates at the door. - Geeze it's been a while since I went in there... I need one of you to lead, I have to... do something first. - Xe looks away in shame.

[gem] -heads into the building and the portal-

[CP] Just teleports straight into the Nether-

\- / InfamousDoctorF Game mode 1 /-

[CP] Scoffs- Why the fuck are they going into survival?

[Doc] Sneaks through the portal and quickly changes their mode back to creative.

[CP] - Doc... You do realize EVERYBODY saw that, right?

[Doc] Shut up....

[gem] -is flying up and is looking for any other brines-

[MB] Chucks a soul sand block at Gem from behind a crag before tp'ing out of sight

[CP] - There went the bastard

[gem] ow -and spins around trying to see where he went-

[Doc] Honestly I'm not sure how to go about this, he's obviously good at teleporting.

[CP] - Your an admin, can't you just turn it off?

[Doc] Maybe? He's a brine, if it's a natural ability, it might not work that way. Would it work if I turned off your ability to fly?

[CP] - Nether if I knew

-A frightened Ghast goes barreling towards Gem-

[gem] -dodges the ghast- come out here

[MB] Voice coming from somewhere- Three against one? Maybe I should pick you off one at a time instead.

[Doc] Hmph.

[gem] -eyes turn red- try one on one with me first

[CP] - That's it, Honedge? Go find him

[MB] Appears above Gem long enough to throw lava at her-

[gem] -shakes off the lava- is that the best you got resorting to little pranks

[MB] Fine - He rushes her midair with a diamond sword and swings it at her stomach

[gem] -suddenly drops enough to dodge-

[MB] Stabs down at a wing as he passes -

[CP] - Laaaaaaaaaaaaaame

[gem] -one of the wings get cut slightly but enough for her to have to use her creative levitation-

[MB] See's the bit of blood and tps to one side to strike at her again-

[CP] - Well this will probably be a slow fight...

[Doc] She seems to be doing okay, I mean, I saw her bite someone head off once...

[gem] -lets the red laser like mist form around her so he can't get close-

[MB] Throws sand at her face -

[gem] -moves her face out of the way and try to punch him in the gut while using the mist to shield the rest of her-

[MB] Takes it as a glancing blow and wavers for a second in the air-

[gem] -trys a strong kick with both of her legs to kick mb down into the lava below-

[MB] Hits the lava with a wet splat. He doesn't resurface right away but walks calmly out of the lake at the edge closest to Cp and Doc. Spawning a pair of swords he looks at the two and gets a wicked grin on his face. 

[Doc] Xe goes cold with fear and takes a step back in utter horror. - No...

[CP] - Is it my turn yet?

[MB] Ah, the one that got away. Are you recovered from our last playtime? 

[Doc] Is backing away. - Cp...

[CP] Steps between them- Come on fucker, your gonna pick off the weaker brines first? Rookie mistake

[MB] Not weaker, just the familiar ones. - Grins horribly. -

[CP] - I thought you seemed familiar... You're the one from Doc's nightmares... I wonder what your nightmares are like

[Mb] My only dream is of the time I killed my Notch! - He splits into three again, two of them flanking Cp as a distraction while the third goes after Doc.

[Doc] Is too stunned and afraid to react quickly enough, xe screams as the brines sword cuts hir upraised arm, and his fist breaks a few ribs from the side.

[gem] -dives at the one attacking doc-

[CP] Scowls, ignoring the clones and leaving them to Honedge while he goes after the real one-

[MBcopy] Is shoved away and scrapes against the netherrack before popping out of existence.

[MBcopy] Is fighting with the honedge sword against sword-

This message has been removed.

[gem] Are you okay doc?

[MB] Presses his sword hard against Cp's and goes for a low kick-

[CP] Uses his pick to block the kick- You fucker!- He presses back against the other brine

[Doc] Is cut deeply and having some kind of flashback-

[CP] Glances at Doc- Damnit, not good

[gem] -tries to hit the other copy with her mist-

[MBcopy] Snarls at the mist and scoots so it hits Honedge instead-

[Honedge] Vibrates angrily-

[gem] -stops the mist right before it hits honedge-

[CP] Kicks the other brine in the chest-

[MB] Takes the kick with a low grunt but manages to keep his feet-

[CP] Scowls and goes for a head butt of his own-

[gem] -retracts her mist then goes running right for the other copy to bite them-

[Mb] Meets him halfway and grins at him waith a faceful of blood as they both get hurt-

[MBcopy] Slashes at the incoming attacker-

[CP] Grunts and jumps back some to asses the situation a bit better. He glances over at Doc to make sure they're okay-

[Doc] Is wide eyed and silent, they're basically frozen with fear and sitting on the ground with their back to a wall. The injury is slowly knitting itself back together but their coat is covered in blood. 

[gem] -is dodging the slashes and tries to bite down on the sword-

[CP] Starts charging forwards while holding a ball of lightning, wondering if Doc's usual tactic would work, he wobbles a bit as he throws and misses the other brine by a long shot-

[MB] Sneers - Oh I get it! You and the pipsqueak are related huh? Maybe I should give you some broken code to match theirs? 

[CP] - Nope, but I wouldn't go thinking I missed my mark either

[Doc] Is hit with the ball and comes screaming back into reality. Xe's too full of electricity to even see straight and body blocks the other brine from behind with a nasty crunch of muscle and spine. 

[MBcopy] Pops out of existence. 

\- / MasterHerobrine was killed by InfamousDoctorF /-

[CP] Laughs- Thought that might get your attention

[gem] -is very worried- doc are you ok?

[Doc] Is just a ball of statick with hir hair stuck out in every direction. Xe looks extra crazy with a spattering of blood, and hir breathing is short and fast as xe nearly vibrates in place.

[CP] - Eh they're fine

[Doc] Shouts because they're too hyped up to focus - CP HE WENT TO SPAWN. TRAP HIM IN A DREAM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY AGAIN!

[CP] - Yeah yeah- He teleport to spawn while focusing his powers. As soon as he see's the other brine he directs his power towards him

[MB] What.. what are you doing?!

[CP] - Let's see how well you fair in MY domain

[MB] Swears at Cp as he slips into the dream.

[CP] Very smug expression as he watches and then speaks over chat- Hey, the dumb fucker is contained

[TLOT] Thank goodness....

[CP] - What do you want me to do with him?

[TLOT] I don't know. See what the fuck his problem is.

[Deer] - CP, what happened?

[CP] - What do you means?

[Deer] - How did Doc kill him? That doesn't seem right...

[Doc] Switches modes and literally runs out of the Nether carrying Gem over hir head. -

[CP] - I gave Doc a boost...

[gem] what the?

[Doc] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[Doc] Stops long enough to drop Gem beside Cp and keeps running -

[CP] - So who wants me to send them in to talk to this fucker?

[TLOT] Over chat - why don't you do it Cp?

[CP] - ... You do realize I'm pretty much the worst person for that

[TLOT] Actually you're the best person. He rather reminds me of someone else, a long time ago...

[CP] - No... I was not like him

[Lie] - YES YOU WERE!

[Deer] - Love? Are you okay?

[Doc] CAN'TTALKGOTTARUNGOTTOOMUCHELECTRICITY-

[Deer] - ... Do you want help love?

This message has been removed.

[Doc] BRINGMYGALVANTULABUTYOU'LLHAVETOTHROWHIMONME-

[CP] Groans- Do I really have to do this?

[Deer] Immediately sets off for thier home-

[TLOT] Survey says yes-

[Lie] - CP please just do it!

[CP] - Fiiiiiiiiiiine- He then slips into the dream

-The area is the familiar setting of a mega walls arena and CP looks around for the other brine-

[MB] Is in a punch up with some players and not doing well, his screams of fury and frustration are quite loud-

[CP] Flies over- Ah, here you are

[Mb] YOU, you insolent ass! - Wiggles free of the players and flies at Cp from below-

[CP] - Ah ah, I don't think so- He makes it so the other brine cannot fly

[Mb] Falls back to the ground- Then I'll fight you down here! Face me coward!

[CP] - There's no point, you'll lose. This is my domain, you have no say here

[Mb] Is furious -

[CP] - Are you ready to talk now?

[Mb] Fuck you.

[CP] Groans and rubs his face- This is probably karma getting back at me...

[Mb] It's gonna be my foot up your ass getting to you!

[CP] - Yeah no, I'm still a stronger brine than you, with far more tactical fighting in my arsenal, you have nothing on me

[Mb] Yeah, right. And I've seen the kind of company you keep. You're weak.

[CP] -Believe me, it wasn't my choice to hang out with them

[Mb] Scoffs- Are we having a moment here? 

[CP] - I think they'd prefer that. However, there are some things I should ask you first. Do you know how you ended up on our server?

[Mb] No! Somebody trapped me while I was griefing! Poked and prodded my fucking codes, and put me in a null space so small I practically had my nose in my asshole!

[CP] - That would have been Jeb, and he saved your existence by doing that. You were going to be deleted

[Mb] Grinds his teeth - JEB?! 1 D0N'T W4NT TO OW3 THAT PRICK!

[CP] - You don't owe him anything. He's pretty heavily black mailed into helping us, especially after being beat up by us

[Mb] Good- Chuckles at the thought of Jeb getting beat up. His musings are quite plain on his face.

[CP] - You've been brought to a sanctuary, a hidden server where brines can stay without being discovered. Most here are hiding from one thing or another, but most are friends

[Mb] Oh rapture. Kick me out. I want to go break more stuff.

[CP] - We can't right now, not until you convince Doc that you won't give away where we are

[Mb] I'm not convincing anyone of shit! Let me out or I'll makes everyone's life hell!

[CP] - Yeah they're kinda used to that

[Mb] Bullshit! I've vanquished armies alone!

[CP] - And I've cultivated them and they've still managed to keep me from destroying everything

[Mb] Domesticated brine. How sad.

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Blame my mate

[Mb] Let's out a hearty laugh. - Did you bed an Alex?

[CP] - No, a female brine, and a former victim of mine

[Mb] Oh... that's too rich... - is just laughing-

[CP] - Hey, the stamina makes things a lot more fun, and I wouldn't belittle her powers either-

[Mb] I bet she doesn't even let you kill players! You're whipped!

[CP] - Oh there are a few she's encouraged me to kill

[Mb] Is being sarcastic- Such a good attack dog slash boyfriend.

[CP] Suddenly makes MB feel as if he's on his final heart-

[Mb] Goes weak in the knees and buckles to the ground- Come on... you know you want to do what I do... it's in your code...

[CP] - Oh I know, but my desire to keep my mate happy is stronger... I literally cannot be separated for too long. We literally share a heart

[Mb] Tragic... Are you going to at least give me the dignity of a death by weapon? Or just bleed me from a distance like a NOTCH?

[CP] - You're not going to die, you are trapped in a dream, I control everything that happens here.

[Mb] Ah.... at the mercy of another Herobrine...how ironic-

[CP] - Now then, I can release you, but you'll have to promise not to go on a rampage if I do

[Mb] What's in it for me? Do I get to finish off my prey at least?

[CP] - You can try, but they'll just respawn... Or heal completely before they can actually die. They've become much stronger since you last ran into them. Plus they are one of the native brines on the seed

[Mb] Even more fun. I can do it more then once. And that's good, since they didn't put up much of a fight last time.

[CP] - Yeah don't count on that, they'll just have me do this to you again

[Mb] Sniveling little...

[CP] - You'll get used to everything here eventually... It took them a very long time and the removal of a parasitic entity to start to curb my blood lust

[Mb] Fat chance. And it sounds to me like someone just took a scapel to your code as well as your brain.

[CP] - You'll figure out what I mean eventually, so, no rampaging for now?

[Mb] Snarls-

[CP] - Oh and fair warning, we have the embodiment of two servers here as well, the one we're currently on, who also happens to be Doc's mate, and the one from my original server

[Mb] And I care why?

[CP] - Because what I can do to you here? They can probably do ten times worse

[Mb] Looks skeptical. -

[CP] - Let me put it another way, you cause damage, they can wipe you from existence without a second thought

[Mb] Why haven't they done so already then? I think you're full of shit.

[CP] - Because the assholes out there are all about rehabilitation and second chances. If Doc doesn't give the say so, they'll hold back

[Mb] Doc?

[CP] - Your prey

[Mb] I broke them once, I can do it again. I'm a disruptive brine, I can scramble codes against the edge of any weapon I wield.

[CP] - But every pixel in their body now holds their complete code, can you really scramble that?

[Mb] Maybe not permenantly, but it will hurt in the meantime.

[CP] - You'll just end up going through everything I went through

[Mb] whatever.

[CP] - So, update, rampage or no?

[Mb] Can I kill that Steve and NOTCH at least?

[CP] Growls deeply- You will not lay a hand on them, they are mine and mine alone to kill

[Mb]] Narrows his eyes at Cp, his reply is gutteral and low- Then what are you waiting for?

[CP] - I've come to enjoy the long game, lulling them into trusting me and wanting to be by me. The pain and betrayal on their face makes it all the better

[Mb] Studies his face carefully- Liar.

[CP] - Not at all... Making myself seem easy to read is another trick of deception

[Mb] Then I think I'll rat you out to them instead. Just for fun.

[CP] - They won't believe you. I layed my role very carefully when my brother was returned to being a child for some time

[Mb] Opens his mouth and Cp's own voice comes out, repeating what he just said.

[CP] - Mimicry is what they'll call it, they won't believe you

[Mb] I think you're not as sure as you're pretending to be.

[CP] - And why would I be pretending? You are scrambling to find an excuse

[Mb] Has as blank a face as one would imagine. He's just smiling faintly at Cp.

[CP] Mimics TLOT's weight trick on MB as well as keeping him down to half a heart-

[Mb] Is pressed and hurting but just keeps maintaining eye contact.

[CP] Lands and walks closer- You have a choice to make, behave and toe the line occasionally, or be sent out where you'll be deleted immediately

[Mb] Then kill me. I won't be your lapdog.

[CP] - Alright- Summons his sword and drives it towards the other brine, speaking as his sword moves- Oh, and my dreams a very realistic when it comes to pain

[Mb] Manages to bite off the scream. He can't move to avoid the blade or pull it out but his strained face is still defiant.

[CP] Vanishes to go speak with the others, letting the sword remain in the other, Once back to consciousness- So the asshole wants to be deleted

[TLOT] Over the chat -He's suicidal? Was he trying to make us mad enough to kill him?

[CP] - He'd rather kill Doc over and over again then behave

[TLOT] Now who does that remind me of....?

[CP - Shut up. What do you want to do with him? Because I'm fine with sending him back out there

[Doc]YOUCAN'TSENDHIMBACKOUTWEHAVETOHIDEHIMORJEBWILLBEOUTEDFORSTEALINGHIM!

[CP] - And I care why?

[Deer] Tosses Doc's pokemon at hir-

[Doc]THANKYOU!

[Deer] - You're welcome

[Doc] Is knocked over by the Galvantula and lays their gratefully as hir pet soaks up the excess electricity-

[Lie] - Could we lock some of this new brines powers?

[TLOT] Maybe? What can he do? 

[Doc] He can make three clones and fly-

[CP] - He's a douche

[TLOT] That's not a power Cp.

[CP] - Just stating a fact

[gem] -is in a pond near spawn- maybe we could take his power then put him in a cage for a while

[TLOT] I can try.

[Doc] He can teleport too.

[CP] - Could we put him in a humiliating form?

[Lie] - It did kinda work for CP...

[TLOT] I sense spite.

[CP] - No, really? Oh, and he can mimic voices, or repeat something back in someone's voice... Something like that

[Doc] If he's an animal someone has to be responsible for him.

[gem] he might have access to creative since he got tnt so fast

[CP] - You could put him with his prey like you did with me

[Doc] I have enough responsibilities! Plus he might hurt Yaunfen!

[CP] - So? Ender dragons are tougher than you think to anything other than water

[Doc] Makes a worried whining noise- Noooooo

[gem] if he is small enough and not hard to deal with I could take him like turn him into a fish

[TLOT] If I shift him he won't be able to talk to us. I think that will make things worse. He needs an incentive to behave. I don't think threatening him will work.

[CP] - And that's a bad thing how?

[TLOT] Says nothing, but the silence is a bit judgemental.

[Galvantula] Walks up with Doc sprawled on it's back-

[CP] - So what are we gonna do with this idiot?

[Doc] What we always do with idiots, offer the carrot and talk to them incessentaly until they open up.

[CP] - And what will be his carrot?

[Doc] From what I know of him, the only thing he loves is fighting. You could offer him regular sparring matches.

[CP] - And I wont get yelled at?

[Doc] Fuck no. If it's an arranged thing, and you're not destroying the landscape or builds, go nuts.

[CP] Grins wickedly-

[Lie] - CP I could feel that grin...

[CP] Re-enters the dream- Good news or bad news?

[Mb] I'm already mostly dead and skewered, How bad could it fucking be?!

[CP] - Doc won't let us kill you, you're staying on the server

[Mb] Ugggggggghhhhhh

[CP] - Good new is you'll get your fights, but not with Doc

[Mb] Someone tougher then them I hope....

[CP] - Oh yes... Me

[Mb] And not in a fucking hallucination?

[CP] - Nope

[Mb] Gooood.

[CP] - So, behave and you'll get your fights, got it?

[Mb] Agreed.

[CP] Grins- Wake up

[Mb] Stands up and stretches- well that was relaxing -said sarcastically - he notices Doc climbing gingerly off the Galvantula. - Miss me?   
[Doc] Shudders- You're damn lucky you got here the way you did or I'd throw your ass out immediately.   
[Mb] Awww, too fucking bad for you. I don't want to be here anyway.

[CP] Smacks him upside the head- Oh I'm gonna enjoy beating the crap out of you

[Mb] Pfft. You're full of shit, and don't be so sure about that.

[CP] Simply kicks him in the nuts-

[gem] -walks over dripping water from the pond- are we fighting him again?

[Mb] Clutches his aching bits - Jackass!

[CP] - Get used to it

[Mb] Get used to it too, I'm not gonna RSVP before I fight you again. Have fun watching your back.

[CP] - You think I'm not used to that? I've lived in a house full of murderer's

[Mb] Aww, left your share house for a wife, dog, and a nice birch fence? How cute.

[CP] - Try more like a wife and several dragons

[Mb] Adorable.

[CP] Hit's Mb again-

[Mb] spits s little blood - Keep practicing. Come back when you can make it really hurt.

[CP] - Doc? Can I?

[Doc] He's just toying with you, you know that right? He's a Griefer. For all you know he gets off on pain.

[Mb] oh yeah, hurt me daddy

[CP] Grumbles but perks as Lie enters the area-

[Mb] Sniffs the air- mmm I smell flowers...

[Lie] - CP? Everything go okay?

[CP] - As well as it could have I suppose

[Mb] Okay she is kinda hot.

[CP] - You shut up

[gem] -waves at lie- hey lie

[Lie] - Hey Gem... Is your wing bleeding?

[gem] yes I know this gerifer over here cut my wing but it's healing fast -the cut isn't putting out much blood as it was but if you watch you can see it sticking back together-

[Lie] - Would you like some of my flowers?

[gem] yes please

[Lie] Gives a small pulse of power, letting her healing flowers spring up around Gem-

[gem] -sits down so the flowers ae around her- thank you lie

[Lie] - Your welcome- She goes to CP's side and leans against him

[CP] Huffs and keeps an eye on Mb-

[Mb] Is eyeballing Lie, but it's not super obvious since he has no pupils.

[CP] Growls at Mb- Keep your fucking eyes off of her

[Mb] What, I can't look?

[CP] - Not in that way

[Mb] Floats off the ground and stares at Lie with his head upside-down instead.

[Lie] Steps behind CP, a bit unnerved-

[Mb] Ah, easy to make her nervous, I bet you keep her around partly to scare the shit out of her.

[CP] - I do not!

[Doc] He does like to annoy her a bit...

[CP] - Not helping Doc

[Doc] Bah, you like to annoy me too.

[CP] - That's different!

[Doc] Grins- Because we're friends?

[CP] Looks ready to lunge at Doc but wont leave Lie at the moment-

[Mb] Are you sure you two aren't related? Maybe even you three?

[Lie] - Well...

[CP] - NO! NOT AT ALL!

[Mb] Hah, I knew it. The second the wierdo with the labcoat was down, this one jumped right in the way!

[Doc] Cp...?

[CP] - DO NOT READ ANYTHING INTO THAT!

[Lie] Her expression softens as she takes CP's hand-

[Mb] Floats over closer to Doc and puts his feet on the ground again. 

[Doc] Gives him a nervous look - 

[Mb] is obviously enjoying Doc's discomfort - How's... your leg?

[Doc] Still discolored. But it gave me a new weapon, so thanks for that. 

[Mb] Hmmph. 

[Galvantula] warning hiss.

[gem] -gets closer to mb and doc to help protect hir if mb tries anything-

[Mb] Turns to Gem with a suspicious look - What the fuck do you want? Back off. This is personal.

[gem] I want doc to be safe since they are my friend and I don't trust you

[Mb] Aww, how sweet. I don't trust you either. Step off.

[Doc] Shakily- Did you win?

[Mb] Oh yes... killed my own team personally. But hey, I didn't need help in the first place.

[CP] - Most of us don't

[Doc] Rude, Cp...

[Mb] Heh, so tell me about these murderers of yours, Cp, is it?

[CP] - House full of creepy pasta's, each with their own killing style. There are a few here, all of us free from Insanity though

[Mb] Creepypasta? Wait, so they don't fight or kill anymore either?

[CP] - It's a term given to us by the humans who spin it off as made up stories, works to our advantage. Oh, and we still kill and fight, but the urge to lose control and kill without reason has been taken away

[Mb] Can I fight them anyway? 

[CP] - Sure why not, just be careful of Splender

[Doc] Yeah, he looks and usually is sweet but there's steel inside that velvet glove.

[Mb] Sounds like fun.

[Lie] - Question... Where is he going to stay?

[Mb] What am I a cat? Why do you give a fuck where I am?

[Lie] - So you actually have a place to rest, and so you don't continuously end up at spawn

[Mb] humph, you just want to keep tabs on me.

[CP] - No shit Sherlock!

[Lie] - CP, no need to be rude

[Mb] And if I refuse?

[CP] - Then you'll die over and over again and end up here over and over

[Mb] Do you honestly think I'm incapable of building a fucking shelter? I'll put a bed in the building with the Nether portal. I'm sure none of you candy-asses are using it.

[Lie] Looks at Doc, unsure what to do-

[CP] - I don't give a damn


	180. One More Badge for Silver, Call from Jeb

[Sylveon] Comes running up in a panic-

[Mb] What the actual fuck is that? Did Hello Kitty fall down the damn well?

[Sylveon] Jumps up into the spawn tree-

[Zweilous] Comes chasing after it, sniffing the air-

[CP] - Nope, that belongs to an old housemate of mine

[Doc] What in the world... it has two heads?

[Mb] Did you live with a Japanese schoolgirl?

[CP] - Nope, pokemon trainers

[Silver] Comes running up panting- Zweilous! Stop!

[Doc] Thumbs at Galvantula - That's one as well, there are lots of types. Oh, hey Silver. 

[Silver] - Hey... Shit, Sylveon!

[Doc] New head I see, and some increased speed. What's with him chasing Sylveon?

[Silver] - Dragon and fairy types don't get along

[Doc] Is there some Pokemon equivalent to catnip we can use to calm them down?

[Silver] - Nope... Zweilous became more aggressive with this evolution so it's not listening as well as usual...

[Doc] Don't you need some kind of emblem to make the pokemon listen to their trainer?

[Silver] - The badges? I normally haven't... Then again my game was glitched and I have all my badges

[Doc] And this one is from a different game... maybe it's time to go do some battles?

[Silver] - It's been a very long time since I've done that...

[Doc] Yeah, but you're all set up for it now! Your pokemon are in good shape and you are too.

[Silver] - But which gym would I be fighting?

[Doc] Well, lets do some research... - Xe pulls out hir command block - Lets see, Deino evolves at level 50 ... the game after yours is Ruby/Sapphire and you need a badge to control over lvl 50... You need to beat.... Lavaridge gym, someone called Flannery? And you get the Heat badge.

[Silver] - So Lapras will be my powerhouse for that fight, and Ponyta will be useless...

[Doc] You know, mine could use some exercise too. Maybe Deerheart's as well. We could keep the wild ones off you so you're fresh for the fight at least.

[Silver] - I'm not sure how pokemon from later games will work if brought into an older version, so Sylveon and some of the others may be useless...

[Doc] We're glitches, I think we can figure it out. 

[Galvantula] Bounces around a bit since it's got tons of Doc's excess energy.

[Silver] - I don't know...

[Doc] MissingNo is old enough, aren't they?

[Silver] - Yeah, they're from the original game

[Doc] Have you had any luck training them?

[Mb] Are you two actually speaking English?

[Silver] - Not much...

[CP] - Shut up asshole

[Mb] I'm gonna go start building a house. Later losers.

[Lie] - Welcome to the server Mb

[Mb] Grumbles-

[Mew] *Glides down from above to try and land on Doc

[Galvantula] Makes a playful jump for Mew

[Doc] These things take time Silver. MissingNo might not even be able to understand you all that well. They are pretty scrambled.

[Mew] ! ! ! *Flicks tail at Galvantula, trying to trap it in a bubble

[Silver] - Yeah...- Flickers to his gray tones briefly

[Doc] Nonono, Don't be sad! - Hugs Silver warmly. - It'll be okay. If all else fails I'll try to untangle their code myself.

[Silver] Hugs back- Thanks

[Doc] Gives Silver a good squeeze and holds his shoulders. - Come on, lets go on a little adventure. I think being in your element will give you some confidence at least.

[Silver] - Oh... Okay...

[Doc] Calls out to Deerheart over the chat - Love? We need to go out for a bit. Can you bring our pokemon and meet us at the spawn? - turns to Mew - Would Glitchy like to come as well?

[Deer] - Sure

[Doc] Cp? Lie? Would either of you like to go? 

[CP] - Do we really wanna leave the newbie here by himself?

[Mew] Meewww.... *Shrugs and glides over to Silver, pawing at him

[Mew] Call, or I can go ask him

[Doc] Understood. I know the Shuppet won't obey you anyway.

[Silver] - Alright alright- He brings up his pokedex- Glitchy? Can you hear me?

[Lie] - I wouldn't mind if you guys take Vulpix with you

[Glitchy] Yeah, what is it?

[Silver] - I apparently need another badge to help control Zweilous, wanna come with us?

[Glitchy] ... Sure, should we drag Strangled with? It might be good for him.

[Silver] - Ah Lie, that might be a bad idea... You don't want Vulpix to accidentally get switched to another trainer

[Silver] - You can try

[Doc] Good call. It's okay. Me and Deerheart each have two, that should suffice.

[Glitchy] I'll get him, where should we come?

[Deer] Rides up on Mudsdale with Goomy and Shaymin riding behind her-

[Silver] - We're at spawn

[Glitchy] We'll be there in a bit. Is my mew with you? They ran off a bit ago.

[Silver] - Yeah- Pats Mew- They're here

[Glitchy] Good, alright, we'll be there in a bit.

[Silver] - See you then

[Ponyta] Trots along behind Mudsdale-

[Silver] - Ponyta...

[Doc] That one just loves hanging out with Mudsdale. It's so cute.

[Silver] - I've noticed...

-Espurr and Lapras arrive as well-

[Doc] You don't think... they can breed.... do you?

[Silver] - I mean, technically yes? But it would end up as one or the other...

[Doc] Well, I guess we'll see. I have no idea what sex either of them are, and frankly I had no idea the Gastly would be able to breed with the Chain Chomp. That pretty much blew my mind.

[Glitchy] It'll be fun, stop giving me that look. -Herding Strangled into spawn, flareon bouncing around behind them both

[Strangled] - I'm hating both of you right now...

[Silver] - Ponyta is female

[Glitchy] Oh hush.

[Silver] - Hey you two

[Strangled] - Just what the fuck are we doing?

[Doc] Silver neeeds a new badge for his Zweilous, we're going out for a bit.

[Strangled] - Against what?

[Silver] - Fire types

[Strangled] - Do you wanna use Onyx? He'd be strong there

[Silver] - No, that's alright, I've got Lapras

[Doc] Lapras is a bad-ass. That's such a lovely creature. I read online they're super rare.

[Lapras] Nudges Silver-

[Silver] - Yeah, they kinda are

[Doc] I guess I'm leading. Since Cp is going to stay to watch the noob. But I trust Deerheart to help us get back if we get turned around.

[Silver] Calls his pokemon back to their balls-

[Doc] Offers the containers for Galvantula and Goomy and they hop in. - I've been meaning to try this anyway. - Xe sticks the two balls to hir belt. - That works.

[Mew] -Glides over to Glitchy and drapes around his shoulders like a scarf-

[Glitchy] Hey bud. -Pats the Mew's head affectionately-

[Deer] Dismounts and calls hers into their balls as well-

[Doc] Deerheart? Should I carry Yaunfen? Or do you want too?

[Deer] - Whichever you prefer, but I get the feeling you'll be busy wanting to pet everything

[CP] - Well, we're leaving

[Lie] - CP, don't be rude

[CP] - What?

[Doc] Thank you both for the emergency help. And thank you Cp for the boost. That was excellent thinking on the fly. Should I bring you anything for your pokemon? Gyms usually have a center and a shop nearby.

[CP] - Don't you dare

[Lie] - Only if you want to Doc

[Doc] Okay. Are you guys ready to go?

[Glitchy] I am. -returns his flareon to it's ball

[Silver] - Yeah

[Strangled] - Don't want to

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Doc] Oookay..... - Xe makes a hole in the wall and ushers them outside before closing it up again. It's dark and staticky in the null space, but the way isn't that far. 

[Silver] Shifts nervously-

[Strangled] Groans-

[Doc] Reaches back to take Deerheart's hand and strides confidently into the dark.

[Deer] Glances back at the server, still getting nervous about leaving it-

[Doc] Gives her a little squeeze and kisses both her and the bitty dragon lightly-

-Glitchy follows Doc, humming slightly and checking to make sure Strangled and Silver follow

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and tries to gum Doc's nose-

[Doc] Ffft! Silly.

[Strangled] Grumbles the whole way-

[Doc] Keeps an eye on them so no one gets lost-

[Silver] Perks a little as they get closer to the pokemon game-

[Doc] Opens a portal into Pokemon Ruby and holds it for the others. They're on the outskirts of a town, there's lots of rock and lava everywhere. A few trainers are wandering around. 

[Deer] Shifts around a little- This ground is really hot...

[Silver] - Here- Tosses Ponyta out- Ponyta is a fire pokemon, the heat won't affect them. Climb on

[Deer] - Thanks- She carefully climbs onto the the smaller equine pokemon's back, careful of it's mane

[Doc] Xe leans over a lava pool and washes hir face. - Ah, that's nice.

[Glitchy] Home sweet home.. -Looks around fondly-

[Silver] - Any of our games feel good

[Doc] Which version is yours Glitchy? And how are your eyes doing lately? They should be nearly if not all the way healed by now.

[Strangled] Stretches a little-

[Doc] Jumps suddenly as a small animal bites hir boot - OW! Fucker! - Xe pulls the galvantula ball from hir belt and the spider leaps from it, growling at the small animal.

[Glitchy] Red. And they're better, I haven't had any problems yet, although I think I might need to keep the glasses..

[Strangled] - Try going through that several times a day for years

[Doc] Good! Nothing wrong with glasses, they just make you look distinguished. - Xe copies the empty ball in hir hand and tosses it at the Trapinch.

[Trapinch] Vanishes into the ball with an irritated squeak-

[Doc] Anyone else need empties? - Pets the spider gratefully. -At Strangled- Yeah I can see how that would be annoying, but then we can't take a step outside at night without being mobbed by monsters either. 

[Silver] Let's Sylveon out-

[Sylveon] Shakes itself before rubbing against Silver and wrapping a ribbon around Silver's wrist-

[Deer] - Do we want to get anything for TLOT and Steve?

[Doc] Maybe? I don't want to get all impulsive, they have plenty of responsibilities as it is. Come on guys, you should challenge some of these wandering yahoos. 

[Silver] - I should reserve mine for the gym battle...

[Glitchy] I wouldn't mind fighting them...

[Deer] - I think I'd rather look around for now

[Doc] Okay, I'll go into town then. I want to visit their Pokemon center. I have an idea...

[Deer] - I'll go with

[Silver] - I'm coming! Glitchy, Strangled, do you want to meet us at the gym?

[Strangled] - Sure, why not

[Doc] Heads off down the little road, - Hey, they have hot springs here. That's nice.

[Deer] - We may have to come back again, bring Lie... Maybe have a girls day

[Ponyta] Snorts and shakes her head a little-

[Doc] Oh, that's a great idea! Let her Vulpix romp a bit too. Ah, here it is. Does anyone need healing? They do that here.

[Silver] - All mine are good for now

[Deer] - I think Shaymin has been keeping on top of things...

[Silver] - It's probably very low on PP, that allows it to use it's moves. You probably should have nurse Joy look at it

[Doc] Sounds good to me - Holds the door-

[Deer] Climbs off of Ponyta and steps through while Silver calls Ponyta back into the ball-

[Doc] Is already talking to someone near the stairs. -

[Silver] Motions for Deer to follow him and approaches the pink clad nurse behind the counter- Nurse Joy? We have a Shaymin here which needs a check up

[Joy] - A Shaymin? I've never heard of that

[Deer] Pulls Shaymin out-

[Joy] - Well, it's obviously a pokemon, let me take it to the back. We'll be back real quick

[Deer] - Alright...

[Doc] Vanished up the steps-

[Joy] Is gone for several minutes before returning with Shaymin- Here you go! They're all better! They were really low on PP. You may want to buy some ether to keep it up so it doesn't run so low again

[Deer] - Thank you, I understand

[Joy] Looks at Sylveon- I've never seen that variant of Eevee, what type is it?

[Silver] - Oh, this is Sylveon, they evolve from love

[Joy] - I see- She holds out treats for Shaymin and Sylveon- Well, enjoy your time here and stop by whenever you need anything

[Sylveon] Grabs both treats with a ribbon and hands one off to Shaymin before eating it's own-

[Doc] Comes back down with a huge grin- Xe passes three balls to the nurse with a respectful nod and waits while they're charged and returned to hir. One of the balls is now a moddled green and white instead of the usual red.

[Deer] - What is that one love?

[Doc] Lets go outside first and I'll show you. It's a bit indulgent but I couldn't resist trading that naughty Trapinch away. I got a bit involved wheeling and dealing and this one just seemed special.

[Deer] Nods in understanding and follows Doc outside while Silver follows both of them-

[Doc] Gives the ball a gentle toss and a bunch of large seeds appear in a cluster. Their faces run a gamut of emotions, but mostly relieved.

[Deer] - Eggs?

[Silver] - Why those?

[Doc] I don't know, they just caught my eye. They're apparently psychic too. Might be useful.

[Silver] Sighs-

[Deer] I think I'll go see what that hot spring is like...

[Doc] You have to have one to get rid of to start out, but the trading is fast as hell on the second floor. You could always catch a random thing and try to upsell it.

[Deer] - We'll see what I find

[Silver] Looks in the direction of the gym- I'm so glad I have the unknowns...

[Doc] What do they do? I mean, apart from help you get around when you didn't have limbs.

[Silver] - They would help protect me

[Deer] Has gone off to the springs-

[Doc] No, I mean what kind of moves do they have?

[Silver] - Hidden power, that's it

[Doc] Mysterious, I like it. Wanna help me name the eggs? They came with one, but I can fix it with an anvil tag.

[Silver] - You do realize they all become one creature, right?

[Doc] That's neat! Well, they all fit in one ball, I figured the result would just be something with several heads, maybe?

[Silver] - Yeah, looks like a tree

[Doc] A... tree?

[Deer] - Doc! I need you over here!

[Doc] Hmm? Oh! Deerheart! What is it?

[Deer] - I need a bit of help!

-There's a tan colored fish pokemon with blue fins desperately trying to get out of the hot water on the far side of the pool-

[Doc] Holy shit!- Xe spawns a bucket of water and wades in to scoop it up -

[Feebas] - Fee...

[Silver] Growls under his breath, his cold spreading out and cooling the water and causing more steam-

[Doc] We need to get this one to the center, stat! - Xe rushes back to the building with the bucket and clunks it on the counter- Little help please?!

[Joy] - Where did you find it!?- Her Chancy is already bringing out a stretcher

[Doc] In the hot springs!

[Joy] - Oh dear, we'll get it taken care of right away!- She rushes to the back with her Chancy

[Doc] Lets the other two pokemon out as xe paces and the Galvantula and Goomy sniff the Exeggcute curiously-

[Silver] Sits in a chair, listening and happens to overhear a conversation-

[MTrainer] - I can't believe that one guy was boasting about abandoning his Feebas!

[FTrainer] - I know! Poor thing, I know their pretty useless in a battle, but he still could have at least found it another home...

[MTrainer] - Hopefully he left it in a stream or somewhere safe...

[Silver] A small bit of ice forms around him-

[Doc] Gives a little hiss of irritation. - If they can't fix it, I will...

[Silver] - Nurse Joy can pretty much fix everything Doc.. We should speak to Officer Jenny though

[Doc] This game has police? They won't arrest us for trespassing right? 

[Silver] - Yes it has police, and no, she won't arrest us, especially if we were saving a pokemon

[Doc] Goes to the counter and flags down a person - Can you call the police please?

[Person] - Oh, uh sure...- They call and briefly speak. Within minutes Officer Jenny enters the center

[Jenny] - I was told somebody here needed me?

[Doc] Yes, we found a fish pokemon abandoned in the hot springs.

[Jenny] - In the hot springs!? Did you see who left it there?

[Doc] No, but we rescued it. The nurse is working on it now. Some kind of brown and blue fish.

[MTrainer] - We saw who it was, he was bragging about leaving the Feebas

[Jenny] Goes over to the other trainers to get what information she can-

[Doc] I hope they throw the book at him, what a dick move.

[Jenny] After getting all the information- Alright, I'll alert my other cousins in case I somehow miss him, but I'm going to search the roads now. I'll have Joy update me later on the Feebas- She turns and leaves

[Doc] Good. -Turns to Silver- I'm glad you're good to your Pokemon, - hugs his shoulders- I'd give you so much shit if you weren't. Ha.

[Silver] - Never... Never... They become your family...- His ice is still having a bit of an effect

[Doc] Brr! - Xe turns hir glitch up like TLOT taught hir, there's a slight smell and a bit of the chairs plastic sags under the heat. -Oops.

[FTrainer] - Is somebody's Numel burning something?

[Doc] My bad! Sorry! - Pulls back to spare the furniture.

[Joy] Is absent from the counter for a few hours, luckily no trainers needing her come in. When she comes back out it's with a healthy looking Feebas- It was a little difficult, but we did it

[Deer] Enters the center having gone to the store to get some stuff and to distract herself while they were waiting for the Feebas-

[Doc] Love! Look! The little fish is all better. So glad you spotted them!-

[Deer] - Oh thank goodness!

[Joy] - Normally I'd say we'd wait for it's trainer to arrive, but that won't be an option here...

[Deer] - We'll take it, we have room on our teams

[Joy] - Are you sure?

[Doc] Of course. I only have these three and she only has two. - Xe pulls out a spare ball and hands it to Deerheart.

[Deer] Approaches the Feebas- Well, do you want to come with us?

[Feebas] Jumps a little and touches the ball, being pulled in-

[Deer] Smiles happily-

[Doc] I'll make some fish flakes while Silver is at the gym.

[Deer] - Good idea

[Silver] - I wonder where the others are...

[Doc] Most likely still doing random fights or catching things outside the town. They can't help you with the gym anyway, right?

[Silver] - No, I have to do all the fights by myself

[Doc] Well I can still help. - Xe takes out a potion and some healing slime and multiplies it. - Just to keep everyone's hearts full. They work on my pokemon, should be okay for yours too.

[Silver] - Ah, I think that counts as cheating...

[Doc] Can't you use potions to heal as you fight?

[Silver] - Well yes

[Doc] Then it's not cheating. Don't be silly.

[Phanpy] Wanders out and towards Glitchy and Strangled-

[Glitchy] A Phanphy... huh...

[Strangled] - You can fight it

-Glitchy lets out his shiny sneasel, which immediately moves toward the phanphy, claws raised-

[Phanpy] Uses tackle-

[Doc] Can we cheer for you Silver? Or is a solem thing?

[Silver] - I don't know... They may challenge you as well...

[Doc] Let em! I think we're good. You're the only one who needs the badge, we just have to survive.

[Silver] - But I still have to do all the fights, you can't help me with those

[Glitchy] Ice Punch.

-Sneasel gets hit with the tackle, and uses the closeness to try and jab the phanphy with a freshly ice coated fist-

[Doc] I know. You lead, we'll follow. This is your world.

[Phanpy] Tries growl-

[Silver] - Then let's go- Silver leads them out and heads towards the gym

[Sneasel] ...? -Head tilts a bit-

[Phanpy] Continues to use basic attacks-

[Sneasel] .... -Looks back at Glitchy and Strangled, gesturing at the Phanphy in a "Do I have to fight this?" manner-

[Doc] Enters the gym behind Silver and looks around. Hir pokemon are just bounding along beside hir-

[Silver] Puts his hand on his poke balls as he approaches the first trainer- Let's do this

[Doc] Deerheart... you should let yours out too, so they can watch. No one seems to care if they're loose anyway.

[Glitchy] At the very least weaken it so I can catch it, Tricks.

[Sneasel] Sneas! -Turns back to the Phanphy and starts attacking it, mostly with ice punch. Freeze that phanphy solid much?-

[Deer] - Oh, okay- She let's the Shaymin and Mudsdale

[Phanpy] Is considering running-

[Glitchy] -Tosses a simple Pokeball at the Phanphy-

[Phanpy] Is caught-

[Glitchy] -Picks up the ball and pets his sneasel's head- Good job.

[Strangled] - Can we go now?

[Silver] Starts his fight with the first trainer using Espurr, quickly winning- Good job Espurr!

[Doc] Does a little cheering for Silver but not so loud they'll be asked to leave. Their pokemon are similarly encouraging.

[Silver] Makes his way towards the next trainer, dropping down through boards and rising through vents-

[Doc] This building is crazy....

[Silver] Fights the next trainer, Espurr almost faints and so Silver changes it out for Sylveon who finishes the fight- Alright, just a few more

[Doc] Stay hydrated, it's hot in here!

[Silver] - I'm fine for now! What about you Sylveon?

[Sylveon] - Syl!

[Silver] Smiles and gives Sylveon some fresh water which heals it some-

[Glitchy] Are you bored Strangle? -Raises eyebrow at Strangled as he tosses the pokeball in his bag-

[Strangled] - These are small fry and you know it

[Doc] Keep it up! We believe in you Silver!

[Silver] Picks Sylveon up as they head for the next trainer-

[Exeggcute] Bounce and wiggle over to Deerheart, their little faces looking up at her and Yaunfen - Exxxe?

[Yaunfen] Is freaked out by the pokemon-

[Deer] - Yaunfen please, hold still, I don't want to drop you

[Glitchy] Duh, but it's not like we could go fight this game's Red.

[Glitchy] ... Could we? I mean... -Thoughtful look-

[Exeggcute] Spins back a bit in case the dragon falls off of her or something. - 

[Doc] I think they're just curious. They can read minds after all.

[Strangled] - No! There's already enough of us as is

[Deer] Makes soothing noises at Yaunfen-

[Silver] - Has made it to the next trainer and starts the fight, Sylveon taking very little damage, but the fight is long

[Glitchy] It'd be interesting though... But you've got a point. We don't need to be Red Cubed. To the gym now?

[Strangled] - Yeah why not

-The first trainer has fully healed there pokemon at the center and returns-

[Trainer] - Are you guys here to fight for the badge too?

[Doc] Nah, we came to cheer our friend on. We're newbies at this sort of thing. We don't even have full teams.

[Trainer] - I see, well if you have any questions, feel free to ask

[Doc] Any tips on getting into a Shuppet's good graces? Or taking care of a Feebas?

[Trainer] - A shuppet? I'm not actually sure... But the dark pokemon gym may have some ideas

[Doc] Is there a place to buy a map?

[Trainer] - Maybe the general store? Most people just follow the routes, you eventually get where you're going

[Doc] Ah, well, it is nice countryside from what I've seen. Apart from the Trapinch's.

[Trainer] - Yeah they can get annoying, looks like your friend is at the last battle before the gym leader

[Doc] Awesome! Cripes I hope this goes perfectly, he really needs that badge.

[Silver] Is at the last trainer and has switched Sylveon for the unknowns-

[Trainer] - Why?

[Doc] I don't know, apparently they only have one move, but it's supposed to be something special.

[Trainer] - No, I meant why do they need the badge so badly

[Doc] Oh! Sorry! They have a higher level pokemon that won't behave since it evolved. Some kind of plant dinosaur thing. Deino.

[Trainer] Shudders- Those things are very aggressive...

[Doc] From what I've gleaned it's mostly because they're constantly hungry. They must metabolize crazy fast.

[Trainer] - Still, they cause a lot of damage...

[Doc] I put a helmet on it so it would stop bruising itself bumping into things too. -looks down- Well my team is just lounging. What are you carrying?

[Silver] Wins against the trainer and enters the gym leaders area-

[Goomy and Shaymin are laying on the Galvantula.]

[Trainer] - A Koffing and two Slugmas

[Doc] Can I see? Not trying to pick a fight, I'm just curious.

[Trainer] Shrugs- Sure- He lets his pokemon out

-The slugma's immediately head for the lava-

[Doc] Coughs a little because of the Koffings mist- Wow that's strong! OH! Don't go over there! You'll get hurt- Chases after the Slugma -

[Trainer] - They're fine, they like the lava

[Doc] Has already picked it up- Oh sorry! Well I'm warm too- Turns up hir heat again- Xe walks back with the slugma in hir hands-

[Trainer] - What are you doing!? They need to keep moving! They'll harden if they don't! That's why they head for lava, or any other heat source! It slows the hardening process down!

[Doc] Oh, But I'm super hot too, here- they stand in front of the trainer and the blistering heat is flowing off them like a fresh pool of lava-

[Trainer] - I don't care! Put my pokemon down!

[Doc] Sorry... here- Xe releases the little slug and steps back, already cooling down again. - I'm used to working with young creatures who go right for anything that will hurt them. Mom instincts...

[Trainer] Is ignoring Doc and checking his pokemon over. There's a loud boom overhead as Silver and the gym leader battle-

[Doc] Leans against Deerheart- I hope he's okay....

[Deer] - He'll be fine love

-After several tense minutes Silver emerges-

[Silver] - I won!- He shows the badge

[Doc] YES! - Xe grabs him and swings him around in a big hug, before putting him down again - So proud of you!

[Silver] - Thanks, should we see if the reds are here?

[Doc] Yes, I thought they'd be here by now, they must have gotten hung up with catching and fighting.

[Silver] Starts heading out of the gym- There they are!

[Doc] Guys! Look! Silver got his badge!

[Strangled] Is grumbling as he and Glitchy approach. He does perk at the news though- Really? That's great

[Glitchy] Glad to hear that. I caught a Phanphy and all Strangled did was stand around like a sudowudo..

[Strangled] Flips Glitchy off-

[Glitchy] You know it's true though

[Strangled] - Just shut the hell up

[Glitchy] Whatever -Rolls eyes-

[Doc] A Phanphy? Are you going to keep it, or trade it off?

[Glitchy] I’ll keep it. Even if it is underleveled.

[Silver] - Should we head back? Or go forwards?

[Person] Walks up holding a pair of googles - Who beat the gym? This is for them.

[Doc] What are they for?

[Person] So you can traverse the sandstorm outside the pass.

[Silver] - Sandstorm?

[Person] Yeah, there's a trader out there with some good stuff, I don't know why he won't come into town.

[Doc] Might be good to get something for Lie...

[Silver] - Okay, well I beat the gym, so I guess they're mine?

[Doc] Mind if I copy them?

[Person] Hands them to Silver-

[Silver] - Go right ahead

[Doc] Makes several copies and even puts a pair on Yaunfen before holding out the rest. - I'm up to trade at least.

[Strangled] Sighs- Fine- He takes a pair

[Doc] Blinks under the coke bottle lenses - Been a dogs age since I needed a pair of these, I feel all nostalgic. -giggles- I need a big lever to pull while shouting.

[Sneasel] Sneas! -Tries to grab Glitchy’s pair from his hands before he puts them on-

[Deer] Takes a pair as well-

[Silver] - You should probably put all your pokemon away...

[Deer] - Oh, okay

[Silver] Holds the goggles out of reach before putting them on-

[Doc] For their safety too, I wouldn't want anyone to get lost. - Xe pulls out a lead and starts making it longer before tying the end around Silvers waist. - We'll make a chain and stay on the road. 

[Deer] Takes the rope and starts connecting everybody-

-Glitchy returns his sneasel to it’s ball-

[Doc] I know this isn't your game Silver, but you should still lead, if only because your team is the strongest. We can always exit back into the null space if it gets too nasty.

[Silver] - Oh look, Officer Jenny is back

[Doc] Hello Officer! Any news?

[Jenny] Is escorting an angry looking trainer- Oh hello, it's you guys again. How are you?

[Doc] Right as rain with two new pokemon and my friend here got a shiny new badge for his collection.

[Jenny] - Good, hey, would you do me a favor?

[Doc] Sure. What is it?

[Jenny] Motions to the trainer she's escorting- Well this is the guy who abandoned the Feebas and apparently it's not the only one he abandoned. Could you guys keep an eye out for a Ralts and a Vulpix?

[Doc] Of course, how far away were they dropped? We're headed out into the sandstorm.

[Jenny] - That's just it, they could be in the sandstorm, I found him exiting it since he didn't have any goggles...

[Doc] Got it. Do you want us to bring them back if we find them? Or do they need new owners anyway? 

[Jenny] - They'll need new owners, he's having all his pokemon confiscated and redistributed to other trainers

[Doc] Ha! A fitting punishment for a bad pet owner. For shame.

[Jenny] - Anyways, please do be careful in the sandstorm and keep an eye out for those two pokemon

[Doc] Makes a little salute. - Of course. You guys ready?

[Silver] - Yeah

[Strangled] - If we must

[Deer] - Let's go

[Glitchy] Yep

[Doc] Ah, don't be so sour Strangled. I'd think some fresh air would do you good. You can't just hide in Silver's room forever.

[Strangled] - Oh shut up

[Doc] I'm still willing to be your friend. I'm sure Silver will vouch for me on that at least.

[Silver] - Come on Strangled, please?

[Strangled] - Fine... Whatever

[Silver] - Okay, let's go then- Starts leading them into the sandstorm

-The group tromps down a rocky path between two cliffs and the sand blows down from above until the reach the other end, where it's whirling in every direction over a dusty road and a flat plain scattered with rocks.

[Strangled] Perks as he hears some soft noises- There's something over there...

[Doc] As a group then. - moves with the others.

-There's a small crevice in the ground and a little bit of light can be seen down in it, the Raltz and Vulpix are down several feet. The Vulpix used ember to create some light-

[Doc] I can dig down to it. Unless someone has a flying Pokemon that can grab them?

[Mew] -Slides off Glitchy’s neck and glides halfway down to the Ralts and Vulpix-

[Glitchy] Guess Null has it.

[Mew] -Waves paws and the two pokemon are enveloped in bubbles, which float up with mew- Got them.

[Vulpix] Seems frightened and Raltz tries to calm it-

[Silver] - Poor things, I can't imagine what they've been through...

[Doc] Well you're safe now little ones. Do you want to come with us?

[Vulpix] Frightened noises-

[Deer] - Let me try something- She let's Shaymin out

[Shaymin] Releases healing energy-

[Vulpix] Calms a little-

[Deer] - I think that one will do best with Lie, I think having another Vulpix around might help this one

[Doc] Good idea Love. 

[Person] Coming up the road. They're totally wrapped up with just goggles showing and a large backpack - Oh! Hello. Not used to seeing a group on the road, did you find something in the mirage rocks? Wow.... I've never seen those kinds of pokemon before. [He thinks Yaunfen is a Pokemon too.]

[Deer] - Oh, well, thank you

[Silver] - And you are?

-Mew returns to it’s perch on Glitchy’s shoulders-

[Sprig] I'm Sprig, I hunt fossils out here and sell or trade them to trainers.

[Strangled] - Not fossil pokemon...

[Sprig] What's wrong with fossil pokemon? They're lovely to display and pretty strong if you have someone revive them.

[Doc] There are fossils.....? - Is unbinding hir part of the rope. 

[Strangled] Grumbles-

[Silver] - There are fossil pokemon in every game, Strangled actually has one...

[Doc] That's so cool! What is it? Is it a dinosaur?

[Strangled] - Fuck off

[Doc] So mean... - Xe takes out some gems - So... do you have any to trade? I love fossils. 

[Sprig] I've got a Root fossil. Some kid came by earlier and got my other one. I need to go dig some more. 

[Doc] Trade me for this? - Takes out a large sparkly diamond- 

[Sprig] Jaw drop-

[Strangled] - Is that your solution for everything?

[Doc] Would you prefer I beat him up and took it? 

[Sprig] Gulps -

[Doc] Gems are good currency in just about any game.

[Strangled] - Ugh

[Sprig] Makes a quick trade and hands Doc the dinner plate sized fossil. - Oh, I have to give this to Lie! It looks like a little plant!

[Deer] - So she'll be getting two new pokemon then

[Silver] - You still need to find someone to revive it

[Doc] You think I should? I was just going to give her the fossil as decoration.

-a wild shiny lunatone runs right into doc's back-

[Silver] - You know her better than I do

[Doc] Ah, you're right. I'll have someone revive it. If it's a plant thing it should go well with the rest of the contents of her greenhouse... What the?! There's something on my shoulders!

-lunatone seem to being having trouble in the sandstorm it doesn't seem for around this area-

[Doc] Lunges around trying to grab it-

-lunatone is grabbed but is panicking now not know what doc is trying to do-

[Deer] - Ah! Hold still love!- She looks at Shaymin who once again releases calming energy

-lunatone calms down thanks to the energy- Tone Tone

[Doc] It looks like a little moon?

[Sprig] That's a Lunatone! It must be super lost.

-lunatone uses it's blue eyes to look at doc-

[Doc] It's pretty isn't it? And we know someone who loves space, don't we?

[Deer] Giggles a little- Yes, yes we do

[Doc] Wanna come live with our friend? She has a Minior, a Serperior and a Mimkyu you can hang out with.

-lunatone make a kind of happy nod-

[Doc] Then it's a done deal - Xe taps the Lunatone with an empty ball and holds it out to Deerheart to carry. - I want to try something if you guys can wait for me for a minute.

[Deer] - Sure, do you want to ball the Vulpix and Raltz too?

[Doc] Oh! Sorry... Here, I can make lots of empties easily. - Xe multiples the item in hir hand and holds them out to share.

[Deer] With Silver's help, balls the two lost pokemon-

[Silver] Takes some for him and Strangled-

[Doc] Pulls out a diamond pickaxe- 

[Sprig] A little too quickly - I have a magic flute, trade?!

[Doc] Huh? I guess? I can always make more tools. Here-

[Sprig] Pulls out the little flute and passes it before taking the pick with gusto-

[Doc] I can't play, but it's kinda neat anyway.

[Strangled] - I can take that for now if you want

[Doc] Sure, I need my hands free anyway. - Xe takes out another pick and starts chopping away at a nearby rock formation. The bitty pixels fly everywhere as the hunks of rock despawn-

[Strangled] - Wow... That's gonna be slow

[Sprig] They seem to be doing okay. Do you have a better idea?

[Strangled] Tosses one of his pokeballs and his Onyx emerges- Yeah, a faster one

[Doc] Jumps as the huge pokemon appears - WHOAH.

[Sprig] Bolts back into the storm-

[Strangled] - Onyx! Rock smash!- The pokemon begins smashing rocks

[Doc] Hey.... Thank you Strangled. That's really helpful.

[Onyx] Leaves whatever is found behind-

[Doc] Picks around in the rubble and gives a trimphant yelp- Look at this! - Xe runs back to them - It's got a little feather in it. I love it! You guys have such a cool home game.

[Silver] - Each one is different

[Doc] But still fun. So you said something about reviving them? Would it be easier to go to your game for that? Or a newer version so no one is weirded out by whatever this is? 

[Silver] - There should be someone around here who can do it

[Doc] I'll hunt for a map online. Do you want to go on foot, or go out and come back into a different area manually?

[Silver] - Going out and then back in would probably be better

[Doc] Got it, give me a sec.... If you guys want to try for some random encounters, go ahead- 

[Strangled] - Yeah not interested, Onyx? Come back- He pulls Onyx back into it's ball

[Doc] It looks like we need to find the Devon Corporation building in Rustboro City and talk to a scientist on the second floor. That's good with me, this sand is chafing. - Xe makes a portal out and the sand despawns as it blows into the blackness beyond.

[Deer] Quickly steps through-

[Silver] Leads Glitchy and Strangled through-

[Doc] Makes another hole and they step out into a verdantly green area.

[Strangled] - Can we hurry this up?

[Silver] - Always impatient

[Doc] I didn't want to make a hole where anyone would see it. The city is just up the road. I think we can lose the rope now too.

[Strangled] Once everyone is free he loops it up for himself-

[Rival] Waiting at the gate, is super suprised to see the group- Uh...

[Silver] - Who wants to deal with him?

[Doc] Who is he?

[Strangled] - Can I kill him?

[Doc] Is that nessesary?

[Silver] - The rival of the protage

[Doc] So it would mess up the players game to kill him, right?

[Rival] Suddenly looks afraid.

[Strangled] - So?

[Glitchy] They can hear us, and you’re scaring them..

[Rival] There's uh.... Pokemon League gym in this town... -sweating

[Strangled] - Not interested

[Rival] Right... then I'll just.. just be going....

[Doc] That would be for the best I think.

[Rival] bolts-

[Doc] that was easy-

[Deer] - As much as I'm enjoying this, could we hurry a little love? I think I'm starting to get a headache...

[Doc] Oh, I'm sorry Deerheart. Here, have a healing potion- offers- I'll hurry it up. Let's find this scientist and book it. 

[Deer] - Thank you

[Doc] Starts walking with the map open on hir gold carrot. No one else can see the small heads up as xe navigates the streets and stops in front of an office building.

[Silver] - Do you want any of us to go with you?

[Doc] Could you at least? You're more appropriately dressed for this game. As far as I know I'm asking for a favor.

[Silver] - Sure

-There are a few NPC's wandering around in the building-

[Doc] Heads for the second floor. Xe's carrying a fossil under each arm so it's obvious why xe's there-

[Silver] Follows, cautiously looking around-

[Scientist] - Hello there!

[Doc] Hi! - Xe's suddenly moved by the sight of someone in a labcoat that isn't barking mad or being shot at. Hir voice cracks a little- I... I need someone to wake these up for me?

[Scientist] - Sure, let me see them

[Doc] Gingerly hands over the fossils, Hir hand lingers on the surface of the feather one as it's taken.

[Scientist] Cleans them up a bit before putting them into a machine. It whirs to life and after a few moments there are two poke balls which the scientist hands over- Here you go

[Doc] Takes them gently - Is... there anything I should know? I don't even know what they are.

[Scientist] - Well, just open them and find out

[Doc] Presses the button on the first one and a purple and pink plant creature flops out. 

[Lileep] Lileep?

[Scientist] - Oh cool! A Lileep!

[Doc] IT'S ADORABLE. Lie is gonna go nuts.

[Scientist] - Well let's see what's in the other one

[Doc] Hurredly hits the button and a ball of feathers flaps awkwardly to the floor. It's colorful and the face is like a dinosaur. 

[Doc] Oh... this one is mine. Absolutely. 

[Archen] Arch?

[Scientist] - That's an Archen

[Doc] It's so fluffy! Like a rainbow chicken with a fantail. I love it.

[Silver] - They are neat

[Doc] Is overwhelmed and hugs the scientist- Thank you!

[Scientist] - Your... welcome?

[Doc] It's just... damn... - lets go- It's so nice to see someone else doing this and... not getting the torches and pitchfork treatment. I'm moved... seriously. - wipes away a tear.

[Scientist] - What are you talking about?

[Silver] - Doc, maybe we should get going...

[Doc] We're travellers, where I come from... it's not so nice for scientists and doctors with more experimental methods... but yes, probably.

[Scientist] - Okay?- He seriously thinks Doc is insane

[Doc] Thank you again- Xe leaves quickly, practically running with a pokemon in each arm. - Deerheart! Glitchy! Strangled! Look at them! They're great aren't they?

[Glitchy] Yeah!

[Doc] Snuggles them - Aww. We should head back now, unless you guys have any objections?

[Doc] I can't wait to give Lie hers, Cp might punch me again, but I know she'll appreciate it.

[Deer] - There's always a chance of him punching you love

[Doc] True... He seems to take a special kind of enjoyment out of it... Anyway... - xe puts away the two pokemon and makes another portal- shall we?

[Deer] Happily walks through with the others following-

[Doc] Leads them back to the server with a minimum of fuss and closes the wall behind them. - it's fun going on little trips, but it's even nicer to be home.

[Deer] - Very much so

[Strangled] - Oh joy, back to this hell hole

[Doc] Strangled... Is there anything I can do to make you more at ease?

[Strangled] - Jut leave me alone- He starts walking off

[Silver] - Strangled...

[Doc] Silver? Do you think I should offer to just send him back to the mansion? He seems so determined to be miserable...

[Silver] Sighs- He's always like this, I'll talk to him in a little bit.

[Doc] Okay... But I know someone you should talk to now... - types out a quick update for Splender-

[Splender] Teleports over with Pinwheel- Yes?

[Doc] Guess what Silver did today!

[Splender] - What?

[Doc] Gives Silver a little nudge- tell him!

[Silver] - I... I got another badge...

[Splender] Switches Pinwheel to a tendril as he gasps happily and hugs Silver- OH HOW WONDERFUL!

[Doc] And it should get the Deino under control too. It evolved into something a bit more rambunctious.

[Splender] - Oh good, that's very good

[Doc] We've got some new little friends as well, a bird, a fish, a fairy, a fox, a plant critter, and Glitchy here got a teeny elephant thing.

[Splender] Another happy gasp-

[Doc] is letting hir Pokemon out to stretch and gestures for Deerheart to do the same. Only the ball with the Lileep stays closed.

[Deer] Let's all but the Feebas out- We should probably let Feebas out by the water

[Doc] I wonder... Do you think Stevie might like it? A fish is a pretty low-stress pet.

[Deer] - Stevie? Well it would be a second pet for him and Alexis...

[Doc] it's too big for her kitten to annoy it much...

[Deer] - That's true, and it might be good for him, I have a feeling that CP may have had a habit of killing his pets in the past...

[Doc] Just frowns- yeah... I'd mop the floor with him if he tried that shit now. Give Lie a call, Cp is probably sitting with Markus. No need for his bitching just yet.

[Deer] - Understood- She briefly concentrates and there's a quick response from Lie- She'll be here soon

[Doc] Silver? You gonna let yours out to play too? They did good today.

[Silver] - Oh, sure- He let's all of his pokemon out

[Doc] Is just petting and playing with all the critters, Yaunfen as well as the Pokemon.

[Lie] Arrives with her Alolan Vulpix- Hey, what do you guys need?

[Doc] We come bearing gifts! But Deerheart should go first. She has something for you.

[Deer] Smiles and hands Lie a pokeball- This one is kinda timid, it's former trainer was a bit abusive

[Lie] Gives Deer a curious look before pressing the button on the ball letting the normal Vulpix out- Oh, hello there little one

[RVulpix] Makes a scared little noise and cowers-

[AVulpix] Jumps down from Lie's arms to investigate-

[Doc] just like our little floofs... One red and one white, aww.

[AVulpix] Sniffs at RVulpix who whines a little-

[Lie] - Poor thing seems terrified...

[Doc] Ah I think that will change, they just need love, and the low resolution may be freaking them out a bit too.

[Lie] - Yup- She's crouched down to be closer to the pokemon's heights

[Doc] Lie.... I had the most amazing experience!

[Lie] - Oh?

[Doc] We got some fossils and took them to this really clean cut place, like an office almost, but with scientists everywhere, and it wasn't bombed out or anything! There weren't even people with guns around anywhere!

[Doc] And I gave this really polite, calm one, the fossils, and he put them in a big whirring machine and brought them back to life! And nobody got mad, or hurt, or anything! They just acted like it was a totally normal thing to do! I almost cried...

[Lie] - Doc that's wonderful!

[Doc] is super giddy- Look what I got! It's a little dinosaur-bird! An Archen! Isn't it great?!

[Archen] Flaps it's little wings like a chicken - Ar-ar-ar!

[Lie] - It's adorable Doc!

[AVulpix] Jumps around trying to get the other to play-

[Doc] Lie.... I found one for you too... I traded a man gems in a sandstorm for it. I was going to leave it just as a fossil for decoration, but given the opportunity to bring it back to life... I couldn't resist. - Offers the ball to Lie.

[Lie] Curious, she opens the ball, letting the Pokemon out-

[Lileep] Pops out, waving it's skinny pink tendrils in confusion. It's obviously a plant, but moving like a small animal on tiny nub legs at the bottom of it's stem. - Lileep! ep? ep?

[Doc] I think it might need a lot of watering. But it's pretty vigorious.

[Archen] Is fluttering around and manages to land on Galvantula

[Galvantula] Just crackles a bit.

[Lie] - Duly noted, it's a cutie

[Silver] Watches as Sylveon cautiously approaches the vulpix's-

[Doc] Does Evee begin as a dog type Silver?

[Silver] - Hm? Oh, yeah

[Doc] As long as everyone plays nice, I guess that's the important thing. You know.... it wouldn't be a bad idea to arrange some play days for all the Pokemon on the server. Just to keep them socialized and in shape. I wouldn't mind going out into the wilds of one of the games as a group either just to train a bit on wild encounters and random trainer battles.

[Silver] - I'm not sure how well it would work since it is a single player game

[Doc] Maybe on your glitched version? Would that help any? I mean, as long as we stay away from Lavender town?

[Silver] - Maybe... And the big four would be a no go too...

[Doc] No, of course not. I don't want to beat the game, but I know my Joltick wasn't the only one that could evolve. And they seem scrappy. I don't want them getting bored and picking fights randomly.

[Deer] - Love, I still have Lunatone... If you take Yaunfen I'll take the Lunatone to Gem

[Doc] Of course! Let me have our little one- holds out hir arms for the dragon

[Deer] Passes Yaunfen over before heading off to find Gem-

[Lie] - Deer wait, I'll come with you

[Deer] - Alright

[Lie] Carefully she picks up the Lileep and her new Vulpix while the Alolan version follows behind her-

[Deer] And Lie pass Lie's house where she mentally checks on CP before taking a couple of Lie's horses the rest of the way to Gem's place. Once there. Deer knocks on the door- Gem? Aven? BEN?

[aven] -opens the front door- hey guys

[Deer] - Hello Aven, how's BEN and Hyrule?

[aven] ben is protective as always and still mad about hyrule's first word and hyrule got a fairy to protect him. so what brings you guys out here?

[Deer] - We went on a little outing with the pokemon trainers to help Silver, they apparently needed a different badge to control one of their pokemon. We got something for Gem as well

[Lie] - I'm just along for the visit

[aven] well gem is with her pokemon right now in there rooms you can get there though the horse pen.

[Deer] - Thank you, do you want to come with us?

[aven] sure -walks out side and closes the door behind her-

[RVulpix] Is shaking in Lie's arms-

[Lie] - Shhh, it's okay, your safe

[Deer] Motions for Aven to lead since she's still not too familiar with the layout of their home-

[aven] -goes back down to where the horse pen then heads in there is a door on the back wall and stairs with fences on the front wall aven leads them down those steps gem is in the middle of the room playing with her pokemon-

[Lie] - Hello Gem!

[gem] oh hello lie hello deer.

Deer] - We have something for you Gem- She holds out the pokeball

[gem] a pokemon? -takes the pokeball then lets them out-

[lunatone] -pops out- luna?

[gem] -makes a little squee noise- a lunatone thank you so much!

[Deer] - It was caught up in a sandstorm and lost, it literally flew into Doc

[gem] awe the poor thing -offers lunatone a berry which it happily takes-

[Lie] - Something was mentioned about my new vulpix having been in a bad situation?

[Deer] - Yeah, an abusive trainer who left it for dead in the same sand storm where we found Gem's new pokemon. It's why it's so scared

[gem] the poor thing do you want a berry to offer it?

[Lie] - That probably isn't a bad idea

[gem] -hands lie some berries-

[Lie] Offers one to the vulpix and it shies away- This is going to take some work...

[mimikyu] -comes over to the vulpix- mimik?

[Rvulpix] Squeaks and hides it's face while it's counter part eagerly jumps around Mimikyu-

[mimikyu] -playfully chases after the aloan vulpix-

[Lileep] Watches curiously-

[serperior] -gets closer to lileep- ser?

[Lileep] Sniffs at Serperior-

[Lie] - Well at least the pokemon are having fun

[serperior] -sniff's back-

[gem] they sure are -minior and lunatone are running around gem-

[Deer] - Doc was just mentioning how they wanted to create some pokemon playdates

[gem] that wouldn't be a bad idea they could all get together and play

[Lie] - And we'd get some time to just watch them

[gem] where are we going to do that or have we not decided?

[Lie] - Nothings really been decided yet

[gem] well do let me know if anything is I am sure these guys would love to all play

[BEN] - AVEN! HYRULE IS PUKING AGAIN!

[aven] -goes running up the stairs to help ben-

[Notch] is half-asleep and groans in irritation as his phone starts buzzing again-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake what now?

[CP] - Reaches over to grab the phone-

[Jeb] Markus? I Think it's safe to talk now if you want. Dare I ask how things are going?

[CP] - Well it's been an interesting addition asshole

[Jeb] shit... Hi-hi- Cp... What's wrong?

[CP] - Well the brine you gave us was the one that originally gave Doc their glitch

[Jeb] I... I didn't know! Is that bad?!

[CP] - At first, but I think we've gotten him at least a little calmed down...

[Jeb] Oh, that's good. I mean, I know he's probably a handful or they wouldn't have put him down for deletion, that's pretty damn rare. But you especially are so damn op I didn't think it would be an issue.

[CP] - Had to trap him in a dream for a bit

[Jeb] ... You can do that? That's kinda terrifying...

[CP] - Oh yes, and you can only leave them once I allow you to

[Jeb] is frankly terrified - I- I see.. Um.. Is Markus okay? Since you answered his phone....

[CP] - He's a bit preoccupied... And bed ridden...

[Jeb] Bed-ridden?! Why? What's wrong with him?!

[CP] - Eh, he's just transitioning from physical to digital

[Jeb] you say that like it isn't equal parts magic and total impossibility...

[CP] - He's not the first, though he hasn't received as much help as Lie

[Jeb] I believe you... It's just... Damn. Is he just stuck there now?

[CP] - No, I can still bring him back into the physical world, He'll just have to go through immense amounts of pain to regain his physical form

[Jeb] So probably stuck. Geeze.... What an ironic fucking fate... Will he at least get some weird powers out of the deal?

[CP] - Don't know, but he has had his blood replaced with that of several brines

[Jeb] Several?! I can't even... Wait, are you the one that's actually taking care of him?

[CP] - Stevie and I are sharing responsibility for that... My wife's idea

[Jeb] Oh, well... Take care of him okay? We fight a lot, but we used to be pretty good friends. Is there anything I can do?

[CP] - The fucking hell should I know? Unless you want me to drag you back in

[Jeb] No! I mean... no thank you... Sir. I gotta go. Give him my best.

[CP] - Whatever- He then hangs up and tosses the phone back onto Notch

[Notch] Rings the little bells - from what I did hear you handled that nicely. Thank you Cp.

[CP] - HOW FUCKING LONG HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE!?

[Notch] Blinks at the sheer volume - just a few minutes.... I didn't feel like talking to him.... When I already feel this shitty.

[CP] Grumbles and looks at the time- You hungry yet?

[Notch] Maybe? I... could try something thin.

[CP] - Let me go see what we have- He goes upstairs and rummages through the food trunk until he finds some plain broth which he suspects Doc left for them which he takes to Notch

[Hope] Peeks into the workroom and mews-

[Notch] Gives the flowers another little shake before forcing himself to sit against the wall and take the bowl. - thank you

[CP} - Whatever

[Hope] Trots over and jumps onto the foot of Notch's bed-

[Notch] Takes the broth in careful sips until there's only a skim on the bottom, he offers the little bit to the cat-

[Hope] Licks at the bowl, purring-

[Notch] Good kitty

[CP] Twitches at the phrase-

[Notch] Sweet little thing, I thought I saw Doc leave with some of the creepypastas over the chat a while ago. Is everything alright?

[CP] - They came back so I'm guessing so

[Notch] Did I miss something?

[CP] - Not much then a bunch of fighting with the new brine

[Mb] Has gotten bored and is listening quietly below one of the windows.

[Stevie] Enters the workroom- Brother? I'm back

[CP] - About fucking time

[Notch] Thank you for standing up for me, your brother too. I'm proud of you both.

[Stevie] - What did I do?

[Notch] Sometimes just standing your ground says volumes.

[Stevie] Is a bit confused but just accepts it-

[CP] Stretches- Well, I'm off to find my mate

[Notch] Sinks back down on the bed in obvious pain.

[Stevie] - Ah, father, if you'd waited a moment I would have helped you!

[Notch] it's okay, just.... I just need to sleep...

[Mb] is waiting for Cp to come outside.

[Stevie] - Then rest father, I'll watch you for now

[CP] Teleports outside to the top of his tree, trying to sense where Lie is-

[Mb] swears softly and tps up just below him before poking him in the ass roughly with a stick from below-

[CP] Growls- What?!

[Lie] Is already coming back with Deer so Gem can bond with her new pokemon-

[Mb] Tps above Cp and gives him a hard whack in the head with the staff

[CP] Growls and immediately takes off after Mb-

[Mb] Is obviously enjoying himself and leads Cp on a merry chase around the yard before tripping him with a quick teleport.

[CP] - I WILL FUCKING PUT YOU BACK IN A DREAM!

[Mb] Turns around and tosses a second staff in front of Cp before bracing to fight him.

[CP] Easily grabs the staff and jabs at Mb-

[Mb] Does a little spin, evading and swinging for Cp's feet- 

[CP] Jumps over the staff and aims for Mb's head-

[Mb] Takes a glancing blow and jabs at Cp's stomach. He's grinning madly all the while -

[CP] Grabs the staff with his hand and attempts to yank it from Mb's grip-

[Mb] Goes with Cp's momentum and aims a fist at his jaw in an uppercut-

[CP] Dodges, but it's still a glancing blow-

[Mb] Does a turn and tries to sweep Cp's leg-

[CP] TP's out of range-

[Mb] Kicks the corner of the barn instead and the cats scatter in fright into the yard.

[CP] - You fucker! Leave my wife's animals alone!

[Mb] Next time stay still and I'll kick you instead! Ha!

[CP] Lunges at Mb-

[Mb] Throws a punch at Cp's face-

[CP] Takes a blow as he throws a punch of his own-

[Mb] Gets hit hard in the eye but does the same to Cp, the two roll in the dirt punching eachother-

[Lie] Spots the two brines as she rides up- What is going on here!?

[Mb] Stops for a second- We're fighting! What the fuck do you think?

[Lie] - NOT AROUND MY ANIMALS!

[Mb] Oh now it has to be a certain spot?! LAME.

[Lie] - I will not have you scaring my animals! Now stop

[Mb] Tps away from Cp - Wouldn't want to get you in trouble with the little woman. Ha.

[CP] Growls at Mb-

[Lie] Sighs- Well at least this time your body is intact...

[Mb] Can't have any fun at all around here. And what's with all the cute fucking animals everywhere?

[CP] Notices the new pokemon- Why are there more?

[Lie] - Doc brought them for me

[Mb] Spawns a stair block and sits down to watch what he senses wil be an entertaining explosion.

[CP] - THAT FUCKER!

[Mb] Sniggers-

[Lie] - CP calm down, the new Vulpix was abused and I don't want you to scare it even more

[Mb] What about the purple thing?

[Lie] - It's an ancient pokemon

[Mb] It's weird.

[CP] Sighs in irritation-

[Mb] Doc was at the spawn last I saw...

[CP] - I'll be right back

[Lie] - CP stay

[Mb] Is ready to follow Cp-

[CP] - But I want to beat the crap out of them!

[Lie] - No CP, come on, let's go inside

[CP] - Why?

[Lie] - Because maybe I'll give you something

[Mb] Is grinning hugely at Cp getting bossed around, it's basically a consolation prize.

[Lie] Sends him a mental burst of what she means and CP grins-

[CP] - Oh fuck yes I can get behind that

[Mb] Just fades into the shadows. Somewhat annoyed.

[Deer] - Doc? CP's gotten into another fight

[Doc] Is basically laying on the ground playing with the pokemon and their dragon- Huh? Is he hurt?

[Deer] - I don't know, but it was him and Mb

[Doc] Well they did agree that that was going to be a regular thing. But I also know he won't ask for help if he's hurt- 

[Deer] - Should we go check on them?

[Doc] I guess so. Come on guys, we're going for a walk.

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand as they walk-

-They're basically being followed by a crowd of pokemon and Doc is carrying Yaunfen- 

[Doc] What a lovely day.

[Deer] - Of course it is, why wouldn't I make it so for you?

[Doc] You have no idea how warm and fuzzy that makes me feel. But you know me, I like it when it rains too. A cozy storm, us curled up by the fire- purrs

[Deer] - Maybe this evening

[Doc] Such a smitten face- I love you.

[Deer] Kisses Docs cheek- I love you to

-Lies house comes into sight and everything seems quiet-

[Mb] Slips out of a shadow - Don't bother. He's inside, with his wife tending his wounds.

[Doc] Shit... I should still check on him then, just in case Lie needs help.

[Deer] - Knowing how CP is with injuries? I agree

[Lie] Is walking CP across the bridge to their room-

[Doc] Yells up- Lie? Do you need any help with Cp?

[Lie] - No, we're good

[CP] - Fuck off asshole

[Doc] Well then....

[Deer] - Are you sure CP?  
[CP] - I'm fine!

[Doc] Chuckles-

[Lie] - Really Doc, he is this time, he just had a slightly black eye and it's already gone


	181. Flowers For Notch, Smile's Playtime, Visit from Jane

[Deer] - Oh! Lie, is Stevie here? I have something for him

[Lie] - Yeah, he's in the workshop with Notch

[Doc] Okay, we'll go check on them and get out of your hair. Have fun you two.

[CP] Simply picks Lie up and carries her into the bedroom-

[Doc] Opens the door so all the pokemon can follow hir and Deerheart in. It doesn't look like Mudsdale will fit though. - Sorry, can you wait out here?

[Mudsdale] Snorts in confirmation-

[Deer] Looks around the corner- Stevie?

[Stevie] - Over here

[Notch] Company...?

[Doc] Hey Markus, we have a little suprise for you. 

[Notch] Oh?

[Deer] Puts down some wool blocks for her and Doc to sit on-

[Doc] Starts pulling out the bundles of flowers and putting them in buckets and bottles. - The NOTCHAI's sent you all kinds of nice notes and arranged flowers for you.

[Notch] I... That's so kind... I didn't expect that.... - is moved-

[Deer] - We have something for you too Stevie

[Stevie] - For me?

[Doc] A fellow survivor.

[Deer] Pulls out the pokeball- Here

[Stevie] Confused he takes it and looks at the ball, not really sure how it works-

[Doc] Just take it into a little pond and press the button to let it out. It's a fish pokemon. They're quite smart and if you play with them enough you'll start to understand their 'talk'.

[Stevie] - A pokemon? But... But if it's a fish, then how will it get along with Alexis' kitten?

[Doc] It's pretty big. The ball shrinks them a bit. It's about the size of a wool carpet if you stood it on edge.

[Stevie] - I'm not sure about this, I've never had much luck with pets...

[Doc] It's not a fighting creature, but the pokedex says it can survive almost any enviroment.

[Stevie] - I'll... I'll try...

[Deer] - Good, it could use a loving home... I wonder if it will evolve?

[Doc] Good question, and an incentive to treat it nice as well. I'll make you some fish flakes and you can come find me for more when you run out.

[Stevie] - Okay... Father? You feeling okay?

[Notch] Jingles the little flowers - A bit, but mostly thanks to these. If I squeeze my eyes closed I see faint scrolls of numbers. Like my body is remaking itself line by line.

[Doc] Is making the fish flakes but also listening- how interesting.

[Deer] - I feel bad that we don't know how long this will last Notch...

[Notch] It's not your fault. In a way it's mostly my fault for not taking care of myself.

[Stevie] - I'm surprised by how much your letting brother handle your phone... What if somebody other than Jeb calls you?

[Notch] He's not so much calling me... more like texting me.... I can ignore it if it's someone else. But I don't really... I don't have... well... after I left the company, my social life was pretty much nothing too... it's hard to make friends when you sit around writing code all day... People drift away when they see you never have time to go out...

[Deer] - But now you have many better friends

[Notch] Another reason I'm not sorry...

[Stevie] - I know brother just gave you food father, but do you need anything else?

[Notch] No, just sleep... Thank you Stevie...

[Stevie] - Okay

[Deer] - We'll leave you be, we just wanted to check up on you

[Notch] Thank you for bringing their well-wishes too... you're all excellent friends... - snuggles down under the covers, the flower clutched in one hand.

[Doc] Would you like us to walk you home if you're going that way Stevie?

[Stevie] - No, I'll stay here until my brother can watch father again

[Doc] Ah, well, have fun with your new pet. I have someone else that needs to be checked on as well. See you later.

[Stevie] - Bye

[Deer] - Sleep well Notch

[Ponyta] Is outside with Mudsdale-

[Doc] Herds everyone back outside and starts walking towards the castle-

[Deer] - That Ponyta is smitten, I'm calling it now

[Doc] No arguments here, I think it's kinda cute. Your Mudsdale is huge compared to it.

[Deer] - Does Ponyta evolve? Maybe it will get a bit bigger?

[Doc] Silver said something about it growing a horn, but I don't think it will be much different. And your Mudsdale is already an evolved form, the first stage looks like a little donkey with huge feet.

[Deer] - I bet it was adorable at that stage

[Doc] I've seen some pics online, but you wouldn't have been able to ride it at that stage. I think that would have taken some of the fun out of it.

[Deer] - I see, so what are we off to do now?

[Doc] -winks- I need to see a man about a cat.

[Deer] - Oh dear... Well, lead on

[Doc] Is typing as xe walks - Hey Liu? Is Grinny with you and Smiledog?

[Doc] I need to borrow your Shaymin too, if that's okay.

[Deer] - Absolutely

[liu] -types over chat- yea they are here next to me we are in the castle

[Doc] Headed your way. Can you meet us in one of the ground floor rooms?

[liu] sure i'll meet you in the vine room

[Doc] Heads down the sandstone steps and graciously holds the door.

[Deer] Steps through- Will I be needed for this?

[Doc] No, but your presence is always welcome my love.

[Deer] - Very well

[Doc] Heads down the steps with hir entourage of critters. Hey Liu? Have you met Yaunfen yet? I have a new pokemon too!

[liu] no who is yaunfen and can I see the new pokemon?

[Exeggcute] Bounces around the carpet in a little group -

[Doc] This one here- gestures-

[Smile] Is curled up by the furnaces with Grinny on top of him-

[liu] there like living eggs with faces.

[Doc] Silver made it sound like they were some kind of seeds actually. And Yaunfen is the dragon that hatched from the egg we found in the candy modded seed. Look at our beautiful baby-

[Deer] Can't help but smile at how proud Doc is of Yaunfen-

[liu] aw they're cute they look like they are made of candy.

[Doc] That's most of their diet. Cake too.

[liu] so you guys have seem to have been busy

[Grinny] Scratches at his sweater-

[Doc] Oh yes, it's been a busy week. But it always is. One thing after another. Did you meet the new villagers yet?

[liu] no I have been busy watching after these two so I haven't got out much -points to smile and grinny-

[Smile] Thumps tail on ground at gesture towards him-

[Doc] Smile isn't much trouble, is he?

[liu] no but he is big and I know grinny isn't 100% well so I just don't want to lose track of either of them incase something unforeseen happens

[Doc] That was my next question actually... Grinny? How are you feeling?

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[Doc] Has any of your hair grown back at all?

[Grinny] - No, but I'm itchy!

[Doc] Is your sweater dirty maybe?

[Smile] - Well considering how much he won't let anyone touch him...

[Grinny] - Shut up Smile

[Deer] - And how have you been faring Liu?

[Doc] Ah well that's easily fixed then. I was worried you might have fleas.

[liu] I have been good

[Grinny] - Those things die not long after they bite me

[Doc] I see. Well I guess that's good at least. I've had to delouse Cp twice and it's always a headache.

[Deer] - I hope you haven't been getting to scratched up by Grinny

[Grinny] Scoffs- Dumbass

[Doc] Well let me have your sweater anyway. I may have a gift for you. - Reaches for Grinny gently-

[liu] not to badly just a few scratches.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Doc] Oh hush. - xe grabs the back of the sweater and peels it off the cat.

[Grinny] Struggles- GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!

[Deer] - Lots of healing paste?

[Doc] As soon as you give me this I will! Though I'm glad you've grown so attached to it.

[Smile] - I'll help!- Grabs the sweater in his teeth and starts pulling

[Grinny] - YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

[liu] yea I have been using a lot of healing paste I can't get close to smile with grinny on his back so every time I try I get scratched

[Deer] - Has he been tolerating you at least a little better?

[Doc] Manages to get it off with help. 

[Galvantula] grabs Grinny with all their feet and holds them close to their furry body. 

[Archen] Is fluttering around and steps on Liu's foot briefly-

[Grinny] Scratches madly at the pokemon- LET ME GO!

[Galvantula] Makes some irritated noises - 

[Doc] Don't do that! You'll get shocked!

[Grinny] - THEN IT SHOULD LET GO!

[Doc] They're just trying to keep you warm!

[liu] -foot gets stepped on- ouch, yea but not by much.

[Deer] - Well at least there's some progress

[Archen] Tries hitting Liu up for a handout-

[liu] -pets archen's head-

[Doc] Just settle down, I want to try something. This is Shaymin, they're able to do reclaimation. Make things grow on bare ground. I want to let them give you a healing pulse and see if it stimulates your fur to grow back.

[Grinny] - Smile is plenty warm enough!

[Doc] You were so mad your fur fell out, now you don't want it back?

[Grinny] - OF COURSE I WANT IT BACK ASS HAT!

[Doc] Then settle down for a minute- 

[Galvantula] Hunkers down on the floor with Grinny in the circle of it's legs. 

[Doc] Shaymin? Would you be willing to try? Grinny lost his hair due to some of the most horrible pollutants that exist.

[Shaymin] - Shay!- The Pokemon begins concentrating is healing powers

[Doc] Thank you

[Archen] sniffs Smile- Arch?

[Smile] Barks at Archen-

[Grinny] - Stop that! You're just making me itch more!

[Doc] You know, an itchy sensation is a sign that something is healing.

[Archen] Squwaks and flutters away to hide behind Deerheart's legs.

[Grinny] - I don't care!

[Deer] - Shhh, it's okay Archen

[Archen] Makes a soft cooing noise -

[liu] -goes over to smile and pets his head hoping grinny won't scratch him again while he does-

[Shaymin] Stops and gives Doc a concerned look since it sees no physical change in Grinny-

[Smile] Pants happily as he is petted-

[Doc] Oh dear... I was really hoping that would work. Is there nothing at all? - Xe runs a hand over Grinny- or..... Maybe not so bad after all! You're slightly fuzzy now!

[Grinny] - YOU FUCKER STOP TOUCHING ME I WILL CLAW YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!

[Doc] Oh come on, don't be so awful. I'm trying to help you. - Xe takes the sweater back out of hir inventory, it's now clean from being translated into a stored item and removed again. - I'll just help you back on with this for now - 

[Galvantula] Lends it's limbs to helping re-dress the cat as well. 

[Doc] Gives Grinny a light scratch under his chin.

[Grinny] Tries to bite Doc-

[Doc] Gives a little yelp as xe is bitten on the arm - Yow! - There's a tiny spark as Doc's blood hits Grinny's mouth. - Darn it, you got a stain on my coat -

[Grinny] Hisses in discomfort at the little shock-

[Smile] - Hehe, Grinny is bitey!

[Smile] - Where's Jeff? I wanna play!

[liu] that is a good question do you want me to message him over chat?

[Smile] - I can find him! I'll use my nose!

[liu] true but if I message him in chat he will come here

[Smile] - Somehow I doubt that

[liu] I still want to try

[Smile] - Okay...

[liu] -in chat- hey jeff where are you?

[Jeff] - Fuck off asshole!

[liu] but smile wants to play and I want to see you so do you want to come to the castle

[Jeff] - I said fuck off

[liu] what did I do that made you think I was an asshole

[Jeff] - Because your being annoying! Again!

[liu] -to smile- ok then do you want to sniff out jeff?

[Smile] Playful growl- On it- He takes off

[liu] -follows in a run-

[Smile] Loses Liu after a few minutes being much faster-

[liu] -comes to a stop and is panting from the run- damn it

-After several moments there loud thumping as Smile comes running back... With Jeff's knife... In his mouth, and Jeff running after him-

[Jeff] - SMILE GET BACK HERE!

[liu] hey jeff

[Jeff] - Fuck off!

[Smile] - Playing!

[liu] I don't want to I like seeing my brother

[Jeff] Growls-

[liu] -just stands there quietly looking at jeff-

[Smile] Turns sharply and almost hits Liu with the blade of the knife-

[liu] -jumps back a little- whoa!

[Smile] - Play!

[liu] I think we could use one of the balls if you would like smile

[Jeff] - Why? This is his favorite game

[liu] running around with your kife?

[Jeff] - Yup

[liu] as long as no one gets hurt I don't see what's so bad about it

[Jeff] - Ah but that's the point, he tries to cut people, while I try to get the knife back from him

[liu] I kind of meant no one in the server I know there is no stopping outside of it but just don't get hurt

[Jeff] Grins- Oh, I won't be the one getting hurt... Ready Smile?  
[Smile] Readies himself to lunge at Liu- Play!

[liu] -bolts back towards the castle- I rather not get stabbed

[Smile] Runs after him- PLAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!

[liu] -is still running- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

[Smile] Chases after Liu, aiming for between his legs-

[liu] -trips- ow!

[Smile] Jumps on Liu, cutting him on the arm-

[liu] AH OUCH SMILE NO PLEASE!

[Smile] Goes for another jab-

[liu] -tries to get away-

[Smile] Stabs Liu's back before noticing how close Jeff is and running off again-

[liu] -lays on the ground and holds his cut arm-

[Jeff] Stops next to his brother- Seriously? You can't even handle that?

[liu] I am not use to battle like you

[Jeff] - Oh my god you fucking wuss...- Starts picking Liu up

[liu] am not your just battle hardened

[Jeff] - Nope, you're just pathetic- Starts helping him back towards the castle

[liu] -pouts-

[Smile] Slams into the castle door trying to get through-

[Doc] Is startled as something hits the door and panics- 

[Smile] - PLAY!- Lunges at Doc

[Smile] - Oh goody... Play time...

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Makes a split second decision because of all the small pokemon and hir baby dragon nearby. Xe dashes into the blow to defend them. The knife cuts hir upraised arm but electrocutes hir and the dog severely-

[Smile] Yelps and drops the knife, stumbling around stunned-

[Jeff] Drags Liu through the door-

[Doc] Falls with a sizzle, kicking out at the knife as xe goes- 

[Deer] - Doc!

-The knife skitters across the floor to the bottom of the steps-

[Smile] Whines-

[Doc] Lays still- I'm sparking! Stay back! That was not calculated properly!

[Deer] Very worriedly- Love...

{Jeff] - Hey fucker, I brought you a job

[Doc] Gives a few small convulsions and breathes out a little cloud of smoke- Okay... I'm good... what the hell was that about?

[Smile] Sadly- Play...

[Jeff] - Smile was trying to play with you

[Doc] We don't play with knives! Especially waving them wildly around small animals! You want to get a beat down from anyone; rush a mama with children while holding a weapon!

[Jeff] - Really? You'll deny him his favorite game?

[liu] smiles play is painful but he is a creepypasta I should have seen it coming

[Doc] Games aren't fun when random bystanders are being hurt! - Xe's already pressing the wound edges back together with a grimace. 

[Smile] Tilts head- But nobody here is random... I know everyone

[Doc] I don't want to be hurt though. And I'm sure as shit not going to stand by while you hurt my little ones.

[Jeff] Drops Liu at the top of the stairs before walking down them to grab his knife- They'd be fine! Those little fuckers can't die

[liu] -falls- ow!

[Doc] I don't care if they can or can't! They can still hurt and be afraid! I care about them and it hurts me to see them suffer!

[Jeff] - Whatever

[Yaunfen] Wiggles and trots over to Doc-

[Doc] Deerheart, can you get Liu please?

[Doc] Gathers us the little dragon and holds them protectively.

[liu] -is just laying on the steps still bleeding-

[Deer] - Absolutely- She steps around Jeff and goes up to Liu before helping him up and down the stairs

[Yaunfen] Gums on Doc's jacket-

[Doc] Scratches the drogons head lovingly - Sit next to me, I'll stitch you up.

[liu] thank you deer for helping

[Doc] I wouldn't expect you to understand Jeff, it's clear you don't care about anyone but yourself.

[Jeff] - Little pussy ass is lucky I carried him as far as I did...

[Deer] - Your very welcome Liu- She puts Liu down next to Doc

[Grinny] - Not true

[Jeff] - Shut up Grinny!

[Doc] Snorts and pulls out a needle before starting on Liu's wounds-

[liu] I am just not as use to pain as you are jeff -flinches at the first stich-

[Jeff] - Laaaaaame

[Doc] Is gentle and quick and covers the injuries with a light coat of cool slime to finish the healing-

[liu] thank you doc.

[Grinny] - I know full well he cares for Sally with how he reads to her, BEN with how he puts up with all his cheating when the play video games, and Jane with how even when he has the chance to kill her he cant

[Jeff] - I will put you to sleep you stupid cat!

[Doc] You're welcome Liu. Too bad he doesn't care about his own brother.

[Jeff] Stiffens a little-

[liu] -notices that jeff stiffened-

[Smile] - Play?

[Doc] Smile? How about I give you a big loaded paintbrush? People will stil try to get away, but they won't get hurt.

[Smile] - Blood?

[Jeff] - Only paintbrushes he knows are Bloody Painters

[Doc] Just dye, any color you want.

[Smile] - Awwww...

[Jeff] - Knife is still more fun

[Smile] - Knife! Knife!

[Doc] Then I'll send you both back to the manor. I'm not okay with that game.

[Smile] Whines again-

[Grinny] Snickers-

[Doc] Doubly so if you're just going to hurt Liu. He just wants to be your brother again and you're nothing but cruel to him.

[Jeff] Mumbles under his breath-

[liu] could you make like one of those foam swords but a foam knife and it squirts red paint

[Doc] Easily.

[Jeff] - Hey Grinny, wanna go outside?

[Grinny] - Anything to get away from these sickenly adorable things

[Jeff] Picks Grinny up and starts to head for the outside-

[Doc] I'm sorry Liu. I really thought he cared... The others told me he'd go ballistic if he couldn't visit your grave on the anniversay...

[Smile] Scratches at himself- He would... He's still just not sure how to handle this. He was so set on the knowledge that you were dead... He doesn't like Liu knowing what he's turned into

[Doc] Then he should try to be better if looking at himself through his brothers eyes makes him ashamed,

[liu] well he is still my brother and that can't change but it's not everyday someone comes back to life I don't know how I would handle it.

[Jeff] Scowls at the conversation going on down below-

[Doc] It's normal around here...

[liu] It's not normal from the real world

[Doc] I know, I know... but I'm not used to how things are out there. It seems much harder... All I know is video games, it's where I was born.

[Smile] - Real world will always have more consequence

[Doc] That's why I stay in here. I can keep my family and friends safe. Or at least safer then they would be irl.

[Deer] - Plus we'll always come back, even if we die

[liu] -leans over to pet smile-

[Smile] Wags his tail happily as he's petted-

[Doc] I hope you're not sorry Liu... I'm glad to have you around at least.

[liu] I am not sorry this place is nice and I wouldn't want it any other way

[Deer] - Good, we wouldn't want you to feel unwelcome

[Jeff] Mutters- Idiots- He then steps out of the door before slamming it behind him

[Doc] Just stares upward for a moment, knowing he heard it all.

[Deer] - I wonder how Jane is doing...

[Doc] Relaxing in bubble baths because Jeff isn't there to piss her off or vice versa?

[Smile] - She actually get restless if he's not there after awhile

[liu] so like planning their next fight

[Smile] - No, not really

[Doc] Interesting... I hope she gives me a chance to fix the rest of her skin at some point. It might give her the self-confidence to make a move or finally ditch him for good.

[Smile] - I'd rather the latter not happen, that would destroy Jeff...

[Doc] How do you figure? He set her on fire for a totally selfish reason. I think she certainly deserves better.

[Smile] - He did it because he didn't want to be alone. She, well, was the only thing he had from before he became a pasta until recently. If she were to leave for good...

[Doc] I call that a selfish reason. She's not a thing for him to claim.

[Smile] - But he'd be very very sad...

[Doc] It doesn't matter. She doesn't owe him squat. If I were in her position I'd be trying to murder him too. He took away everything she had. 

[Smile] Whines-

[liu] well it is good to see her she was our neighbor.

[Doc] If you want to try and befriend her Liu, I say go for it. She could probably use a decent friend with no ulterior motives.

[Smile] - But then she'd have to be here...

[Doc] I can probably get her email if you want to message her.

[liu] I don't see why not I could email her

[Smile] - Or we could get Splender to get her... She's probably worked up enough to want to fight Jeff right now

[Doc] Well I'm not trying to start a fight! I was just saying, a nice note probably wouldn't be unwelcome.

[Smile] - She usually avoids texts or emails because it's usually BEN trying to hit on her

[Doc] Gross.... How about an actual phone call?

[Smile] - I dunno...

[liu] I don't think ben hitting on jane will happen anymore because ben has a family now.

[Doc] Yeah, that would be some nice news you can give her. I'm not sure if she knows already.

[Smile] - I know Jeff also has her number

[Doc] Is typing - Hey Splender? Can I please have Jane's phone number?

[Splender] - Ummm, I don't have it...

[Doc] How do you usually get a hold of her? Smile says she ignores her texts and emails usually.

[Splender] - We usually send a message by either by proxy, or one of the other pasta's... Usually Jeff

[Doc] Not happening, right now I think he'd rather choke to death then do me a favor.

[Splender] - Hmmm, well I could see if she's at the manor

[Doc] Tell her Liu wants to visit with her, okay? Nothing major. She's already purged so she's welcome to come visit if she wants and your brother won't have another reason to hate me.

[Splender] - Okey-dokie artichokie!

[Doc] Chuckles- Thank you Splender. If she does want to visit, you should show her Pinwheel, from a safe distance of course. Ha.

-Splender has left the server-

[Archen and Goomy] Scoot up to Liu and investigate him-

[Deer] - I think I'll go make some food, does anybody want any?

[liu] -hold out his hand for them to smell- yes please

[Galvantula] Scuttles behind Doc so they can lean on them- 

[Doc] Thank you.... oh! yes! Please. That would be lovely. I think I just need to stay put a little longer.

[Smile] - FOOD!

[Goomy] Licks Liu and leaves his fingers a bit slimy - Goo!

[Archen] Pecks around like a chicken-

[Deer] Giggles and goes to the kitchen-

[liu] I wasn't expecting the slime

[Shaymin] Goes trotting after her-

[Doc] Well it's a Goomy. It's a dragon apparently but it's also a type of slug as well. 

-Splender has joined the server-

-Jane has joined the server-

[Doc] Ah, we have company!

[liu] -wipes his hand off on his pants-

[Splender] Teleports around a bit until he finds Doc- Here you are!

[Doc] Yeah, I had a little short, just chilling on the floor for a few minutes.

[liu] hello splender.

[Splender] Steps aside to show Jane- Look who I brought!

[Doc] Hello Jane! Nice to see you again. Don't mind the critters, they're all pretty friendly- Xe's still cradling Yaunfen-

[Jane] - What is that thing in your arms?

[liu] hey jane how have you been?

[Doc] It's a baby dragon. Deerheart and I adopted them.

[Jane] - Oh joy, hello Liu, have you changed your mind about Jeff yet?

[liu] nope I still care about him

[Jane] - Idiot

[Doc] Ah, Liu didn't call you talk about Jeff. He wanted to touch base with you, you were neighbors after all, and he had no part in what happened to you.

[Jane] Sighs- Well I'm fine

[liu] smile said something about ben use to bug you in email I don't think that will happen anymore so maybe we can keep in touch that way when your out of the server

[Jane] - And what would make that twerp stop bugging me?

[liu] he has a family now

[Jane] - He's always had a family, it's what those of us at the manor are

[Doc] No, he has a son. And a girlfriend too. 

[liu] it's adorable

[Doc] He bred wih a female BEN, we think she's from some alternate timeline or something.

[Jane] - I'm sorry... Did you just say that little perv has not only a girlfriend now... But a kid to?

[liu] yes ben and aven are great couple

[Jane] - I'm sorry, that just seems wrong

[Doc] Well if it makes you feel any better, his body apparently morphs into a more adult form when Aven gets him riled up.

[Jane] - I do not need to be thinking about his body

[Doc Just saying, it would be even weirder if that wasn't the case.

[liu] they name the baby hyrule.

[Doc] It's adorable isn't it?

[Jane] - Can't stop her laughter-

[Doc] BEN hates the name, but then he wasn't the one carrying it, so tough beans.

[Jane] - Splender said something about a dragon?

[Doc] Oh, he has an adoped one too. It's really venomous, but quite beautiful.

[Splender] - It's the cutest thing ever!

[Jane] - You would think that...

[Doc] Show her! Pinwheel is lovely. Just a bit bitey.

[liu] oh I also built my own house since you have been here last

[Splender] Teleports away briefly before returning with a hissy angry ball of feathers-

[Jane] - That thing seems mad...

[Doc] It's a bit grouchy yes. But it should get better once it gets old enough to start talking.

[Splender] - I love it!- He tries to rub his face against it but only ends up being bitten

[Jane] - So glad Slenders are poison proof... And you have your own place now?

[Doc] Hey speaking of healing, how's the plant I gave Slender doing? It should be decently large by now.

[Splender] - He's keeping it out in the old green house, It's getting pretty big

[Doc] I know you guys get hurt a lot, I'm glad it's getting proper care. As long as no one picks it clean of pods all at once, it should be good forever.

[liu] -is messing with the slashes in his clothes from earlier-

[Jane] Notices the slashes- Looks like you learned what Smile means by play...

[Doc] Did I miss a spot Liu? I'll fix the cloth if you hold it out to me. My laps a bit full of dragon. Heh.

[Yuanfen] Smuggles into Doc's lap with a yawn-

[liu] yep the hard way but doc patched me -holds out his sleeve for doc-

[Smile] - Play!

[Doc] Rubs a bit of statick on hir fingers and delicately pinches the pixels back together.

[Jane] Glances at the hand Doc fixed for her, it's still covered by a glove-

[Doc] Notices her glance and gives her a soft smile - my offer to fix anyone who needs it, is always an open one.

[Jane] Looks away, still not sure what she wants-

[Archen] Sniffs around Splenders foot and gives a friendly squawk- 

[Doc] What do you think of my own little rainbow bird Splender?

[Splender] - It and Pinwheel could be best friends!

[liu] if they don't bite them

[Doc] Maybe when they're older... Pokemon are actually pretty bright, they're just hard to understand directly-

[Splender] - Okay!


	182. Liu and Jane visit BEN, Jeff's Regret, Grinny and Gk

[Jeff] Is walking with Grinny heading towards the bar-

[liu] so jane is there anything you want to do while your hear?

[Jane] - I'm assuming you mean other than beating the crap out of Jeff?

[liu] yea

[Jane] - Well, Slender did mention having one of us check on BEN...

[liu] we can go head over now if you would like

[Jane] Sighs- Might as well...

[liu] I bet you can meet hyrule and ben's girlfriend aven

[Jane] - Joy...

[liu] -stands up from siting- i'll show you where they live

[Jane] Motions for him to lead the way-

[liu] -head out the door holding it for jane-

[Jane] Walks outside-

[liu] -closes the door behind them then starts to let them down the road- aven isn't to bad of a person.

[Jane] - If what you said is true, and she's a female BEN, then I somehow doubt that

[liu] from what I know she is also part another human which is where the female part comes from.

[Jane] - We'll see...

[liu] -leads them to the savanna the house is right up ahead- that's their house oh and the main part of the house is a brine's house.

[Jane] - Another one?

[liu] she is a female her name is gem she looks very different from any other brine she has a bunch of different body parts from diffrent animals

[Jane] - And I care about her why?

[liu] we might run into her first before we can see ben

[Jane] - Just get me to BEN

[liu] -leads them though the gate eddy and Edward are running around outside the guardians are watching them-

[Jane] Ignores them, more focused on her job-

[eddy and Edward] -approach jane and speaks English- hello. friend.

[Jane] - The fuck are these things?

[liu] they are baby Enderman which is a mob in this game. -starts heading towards the door-

[Jane] - Ugh

[eddy and Edward] -follow after liu-

[Jane] Keeps an eye on the Guardians, not sure about what they are-

[snake] -is on the railing by the front door- hello

[Jane] Ignores Snake-

[snake] you seem grouchy

[Jane] - Liu... Where is he?

[liu] -points to the tree house- up there

[Jane] - Oh fucking joy...

[gem] -comes to the door and opens it knowing they are there because the guardians told her- hello liu and hello liu's friend i'm gem.

[liu] hey gem.

[Jane] - We are not friends

[gem] -whispers to liu- is she a creepypasta?

[liu] yes

[gem] so what brings you guys here?

[Jane] - Slender wants one of us to check on BEN

[gem] -hold the door open- well then come on in to get to the tree house just take the stairs up and at the end of the hall there s a door to the bridge to the tree house. I would knock first ben has been defensive about hyrule.

[Jane] Walks past Gem without another word, heading up the stairs and towardsthe bridge-

[liu] thank you gem -follows jane-

[Jane] Gets across the bridge and bangs harshly on the door-

[aven] what the fuck?!

[BEN] Growls a little, hoping the noise didn't wake Hyrule-

[Jane] - BEN! Open this door!

[liu] jane calm down it's just a door he can hear you

[aven] -gets up to open the door and opens it- hello?

[Jane] - Where's BEN, I've been sent to check up on him

[aven] he is here but be quieter you'll wake hyrule -open's to door to let jane and liu in-

[Jane] Strides past and approaches BEN- There you are you little fucker

[BEN] - Well hello to you to cunt

[liu] -follows in but is quiet-

[aven] -checks on hyrule luckily he wasn't woken by jane-

[BEN] Is growling at Jane-

[Jane] - Look neither pf us are happy with interacting, but Slender wanted an update. What the fuck do you want me to tell him?

[BEN] - How the hell should I know?

[liu] -looks at hyrule in the crib and whisper- he is super cute

[aven] -whispers back- he is our angel who apparently loves water

[BEN] - Look, just tell Slender that I've been keeping busy and surprisingly out of trouble, okay?

[Jane] - And what about that thing?- Motions towards Hyrule

[BEN] - My son is not a thing!

[Jane] - Whatever... What should I tell Slender about it?

[aven] that he should stay away from him

[Jane] - Relax, he's not interested in coming here... Yet...

[BEN] - Good

[Jane] Sniffs at the air- The fuck is that smell?

[aven] we need to give hyrule a bath again but ben doesn't want him to get anywhere near water even through he need to.

[BEN] - NO WATER!

[aven] he is an over protective father.

[Jane] - Never expected that from you shorty

[BEN] - I AM NOT SHORT!

[aven] he is a great father -kisses ben on the cheek- and he isn't short he is the perfect height.

[Jane] - He's short

[BEN] - I will drown you!

[aven] he is tall when it matters the most and always big -waggles eyebrows-

[Jane] - Ugh, I did not need to think of that little perverts junk

[aven] what house did you think you where stepping into

[Jane] - With BEN involved? No clue

[BEN] - Well fuck you to bitch

[liu] jane maybe we should leave before ben drowns us both?

[Jane] - Awww, is little Liu scared?

[liu] no I am just not in the mood to hit respawn right now because ben got pissed even though I was just standing here

[Jane] - See, this is why Jeff won't connect with you, your too much of a weakling

[liu] well then why don't you connect

[Jane] - You do realize he's the one that set me on fire, right?

[BEN] - Oh face it, you and Jeff wanna fuck

[liu] yes but you can't stand next to each other with out trying to hit each other.

[Jane] - Because we hate each other

[BEN] - Bullshit!

[Jane] - BEN shut up!

[liu] why is it so bullshit ben?

[BEN] - Because they want to fuck but just wont admit it

[Jane] - BEN I WILL STAB YOUR CHILD!

[BEN] Growls darkly- Don't you lay a finger on Hyrule...

[liu] she has a right to be mad about being burnt

[BEN] - Yeah but it was years ago... Are you even aware of how long you've been dead?

[liu] no not really just that it was a long time but she still has the right

[BEN] - You'll see what I mean eventually

[liu] she was still hurt from what jeff did so she can be mad even take the grudge to the grave if she wants to

[Jane] - Fuck this, I'm out of here

[liu] -follows jane-

[Jane] - Why are you still following me?

[liu] because I care about you

[Jane] - Well stop it, I need to think

[liu] are you sure you can stay at my place for now if you need to so you don't accidently get caught out in the dark when the mobs come

[Jane] - Positive...

[liu] then I will be heading back to my place -starts heading to his house-

[Jane] Heads towards the roots of the giant tree-

[Jeff] Enters the bar with Grinny, putting the cat on the counter- Something strong, now

[Sam] Obliges and hands Jeff a bottle of whiskey-

[Gk] Stirs from a shadow - Well look who came slinking back...

[Jeff] Scowls at GK- The fuck do you want?

[Gk]Nothing really. Though I am curious.... what's with the little naked cat in the sweater?

[Jeff] - That would be Grinny, and he normally has fur, but after that Damn Doctor got to him, the poisoning that was done to him started having an affect again

[Grinny] - Stupid LJ

[Gk] Ah. So another creepypasta cat. And that looks like the handiwork of a certain overly friendly Steve...

[Jeff] - I don't know, he was like this when I got here

[Gk] Doesn't he talk or anything? Cp can at least write on stuff.

[Grinny] - That damn doctor made it so I could be understood

[Gk] Heh, sounds like a favor to me. You like drinking?

[Grinny] - No, I rather dislike the taste... Unless it's wine

[Sam] Eyeridges go up. 

[Gk] Wine? Don't it make you sick?

[Grinny] - No... At least, it didn't... I don't know about now...

[Gk] It's all free here if you wanna try. 

[Sam] Looks at the cat curiously. 

[Gk] Cp gets in the rumchata pretty frequently when he's in his cat shape.

[Grinny] - He could never pull off being a cat

[Gk] What, like behavior-wise? He seems to have the scratching the shit out of people down pat. He's also no stranger to peeing on people and things that anger him. If you listen close when he's happy he purrs too. Even in his human shape.

[Grinny] - Those are easy to replicate, our natural grace however, not so much

[Gk] Haha, yeah, he ain't too graceful. Unless he's making Sam nervous. 

[Sam] Huffs- 

[Gk] He likes to do shit like sashay around the bottles like he might knock em all down.

[Grinny] - And if he were a real cat, he would be knocking them down

[Gk] Shame! That's a waste of good shit. Red wine or white?

[Grinny] - Red

[Sam] Fusses around and pours a bit of red wine in a shallow bowl.

[Grinny] Sniffs at it before licking it- This will do

[Gk] Well Jeff? You gonna join us? Or just jet off again because you 'hate it here'

[Jeff] - That fucking bitch Jane is here

[Gk] Can't you talk about anything else? You're obsessed. It ain't healthy man.

[Jeff] - And why shouldn't I talk about the bitch?

[Gk] Why should you? Nothing going on in your life except talking about her?

[Jeff] - Well Slender hasn't been letting me out to kill recently...

[Gk] How come? You grounded fer not cleaning your room?

[Jeff] - It's because Insanity isn't there anymore... He's worried that I'll die

[Gk] Dummy.... you won't, you'll just respawn here. And Doc ain't gonna stop you running right back out again if you want.

[Jeff] - Plus there's fucking Liu...

[Gk] So? Cp avoids his brother all the time. Seems to be a bad creepypasta habit.

[Jeff] - But Mine won't leave me alone

[Gk] Eh. Family is annoying. My brother pisses me off too.

[Jeff] - I can drink to that

[Gk] Cheers! Know what I do about it?

[Jeff] - Kill him?

[Gk] No! I fucking hide here! This is a great place to go if you want to be left the fuck alone. You can always strike out and find total wilderness less then a days walk in any direction.

[Jeff] - Yeah I have no interest in that- Starts chugging his whiskey

[Gk] You would if your brother was a digital diety with a sadistic streak like mine fucking is....

[Jeff] Scoffs- Sounds like CP's father

[Gk] Huh? Oh! You don't know!

[Gk] Cp's dad wasn't the one that tried to scrag him. It was an imposter. Fucking Insanity actually prevented his real dad's girlfriend from saving him.

[Jeff] - Well that sounds like a complex story

[Gk] Takes a long drink - Yeah... his real dad died recently... seemed like a nice enough guy. Poor bastard.

[Jeff] - And this imposter?

[Gk] Grins horribly - Not dead yet. But he will be. The brines here sharpened their swords quite recently on TLOT's NOTCH. Obliterated him with a team effort.

[Jeff] - Can they erase a bitch for me?

[Gk] She just ain't that into you man. You need to wake up. Seriously.

[Jeff] - What makes you think I'm into her!? I hate her guts!

[Gk] Then why are you talking about her again?

[Jeff] - Because I know she's around and I can't help it!

[Gk[ Obsess much?

[Jeff] - Shut up! It's not like I feel guilty for what I did to her or anything...

[Gk] You should. Even I think it's a dick move. At least here if you set someone on fire they respawn with no lasting damage. You fuck somebody up like that in the real world...

[Jeff] - Hey! I gave her her clothes, and wig... and mask afterwards...

[Gk] Whoopty shit. That isn't any kind of apology, not that that would suffice anyway. I would have put you through a meat grinder.

[Jeff] - I gave her a new life... She wasn't happy with her old one... Any idiot could see that!

[Gk] Bullshit. This wasn't some agreement you made. Stop acting like it wasn't a crazy act. Selfish as hell too.

[Jeff] - Shut up!- He throws his bottle at GK

[Gk] Deflects the bottle and it shatters on the floor- 

[Sam] Gives Jeff a hard look-

[Gk] Oh you wanna fight since I told you some shit you didn't wanna hear?

[Jeff] - I just... I just... I didn't want to be alone...

[Gk] Tough shit. Most people don't wanna be alone, but that ain't the way to make friends.

[Jeff] - BE QUIET!

[Gk] Fuck you! I ain't some kid you can boss around. I'll roast your ass like a sausage. You need to grow the fuck up.

[Jeff] Lunges at GK-

[Gk] His hands burst into twin fireballs and he holds them up in Jeffs way. - How about a little fire for you asshole?

[Jeff] Immediately halts, his mind flashing back to when he was set on fire-

[Gk] Heh... It's not so fun on the recieving end huh? Now back the fuck off, or you'll regret it.

[Jeff] - Fuck you, it was fire that made me like this in the first place

[Gk] Then why the hell would you do it to someone else, you arrogant little shitstain?!

[Jeff] - So she'd be beautiful... Like me

[Gk] You're delusional.

[Jeff] - What? I'm fucking gorgeous! Why wouldn't I want to share that?

[Gk] You're nuts... even without Insanity.

[Jeff] - Go to hell

[Gk] Idiot. That's where I was born.

[Jeff] Growls in frustration and heads for the door- Grinny, you coming or staying?

[Grinny] - I am quite content here

[Jeff] - Fine, whatever

[Gk] Huffs and snuffs out his hands - I didn't used to be much for defending the weak...but babysitting kids.... it changes everything.... Shit. If he set one of our little dragons on fire I'd, flay evey pixel of skin off his body and roast him alive.

[Sam] Nods in agreement-

[Grinny] - Ironically, he's better partnered up with Jane even though BEN is his partner

[Gk] That's probably just because they're similar pastas, it don't mean he gets to date her ass.

[Grinny] - They really do have a love hate relationship, we have a running bet as to when they'll fuck

[Gk] Okay, even I think that's gross. But then... I'm an ace too. I ain't into all that relationship and sexual shit.

[Sam] Scribbles on a sign and holds it up - She just needs to find someone who'll treat her better. Mal or fem or herm.

[Grinny] - As far as we can tell those two were sweet on each other before everything happened, but after being burned alive, bullied, watching family go to jail for them... Well, shit happens

[Gk] Yeah... he's carrying a torch for something that's long since dead. Reminds me of fucking Steffan. People need to get over shit. Nobody owes them love.

[Grinny] - Oh? So this makes me curious, what do you think of my brethren with mates?

[Gk] Eh. BEN and Aven seem to have a decent thing going. Cp and Lie.... well.... I feel like she deserves better. But it's kinda too late. She traded her freedom for Cp's hostages. So I'm just helping the others try to force him to be a decent husband. Knowing that if she punched him he'd probably lose his head helps motivate the affair as well.

[Grinny] - I see... I saw how he was with her at the manor, it was far more protectiveness and emotion than I'd ever seen him show before

[Gk] He's improving, he just needs to get over his weird possessive thing. She's her own person, that's how it should be.

[Grinny] - That might be the pasta part of him, from what I've seen, all pasta's are very possessive of their mates for their mates safety. If they were to show disinterest, the other pasta's might try to attack the mate

[Gk] Anyone who attacks her is in for a nasty shock even if he's not around... Herobrines, even weak brines, we're powerful. She's no exception.

[Grinny] - Interesting...- He stretches a little and yawns- Well if you ever want dirt on my housemates, do not hesitate to ask

[Gk] Haha awesome. I like a good gossip session! Blame Sweet Alex. She always knows way more then she lets on.

[Grinny] - I may have to visit her then

[Gk] Go for it, she loves cats,and she'll totally go bananas over your cute little sweater. Her house is the purple one and she'll always feed strays...hah, myself included.

[Grinny] - Duly noted, but for now, a nap is in order

[Sam] Gives Grinny a gentle scratch around the ears with hir bony fingers

[Gk] Sounds good to me. - Flops in a booth - 

[Sam] Discrete eyeroll

[Grinny] Hisses at Sam-

[Sam] Is used to this and goes for the chin scratch instead.

[Grinny] Tries biting- STOP THAT!

[Sam] Chuckles and backs off to go polish the other end of the bar.


	183. Offender Encounter and Valentine's Day Shopping

-Time skip of a few days-

[Yaunfen] Is trying to get Doc to play as xe is harvesting the garden-

[Doc] Keeps pausing to play with them. Then shakes a potato at them in mock annoyance - I'm never gonna get this done at this rate.

[Yaunfen] Jumps up to bite the potato-

[Doc] Lets hir hand fall with the potato and the dragons snout clamped around the end. - Do you really want that?

[Yaunfen] Makes a face and spits it out-

[Doc] I didn't think so. How about this instead? - Xe offers one of the candycane cat tails-

[Yaunfen] Chirps in curiousity-

[Doc] You are way too cute. Have a taste, it's okay.

[Yaunfen] Starts gumming the candy plant-

[Doc] There you go. - Xe kneels down to hug hir baby-

[Yaunfen] Trills-

[Deer] Comes outside- Love, is everything okay? You're taking some time...

[Doc] Ah! You caught me slacking! Darn it. Too busy playing with our baby to concentrate.

[Deer] Giggles- Perhaps I can help. Come here Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Runs over to Deer-

[Doc] Is watching with the most peaceful gaze, xe's so happy and seeing them both smiling warms all of hir hearts.

[CP] Lands on an outcropping on the side of the castle- OI!

[Doc] Looks up from the grass. -Hey Cp! It's a lovely day for a bit of flying huh?

[CP] - Actually, I'm heading out, do you wanna give a try at entering the real world or not

[Doc] Well yes. I need to know at some point. Do you think I'm ready to do that on my own?

[CP] - We'll find out, do you want to go to where ever your.... Friend, is?

[Doc] Maybe? But if you need to go out for something, won't that be far from your destination?

[CP] - I can just teleport us to the destination

[Doc] Ah. The beach is the usual spot, will that work? Then I won't be bugging them when we don't have time to visit.

[CP] - Is there an electronic on the beach? Because that's kinda necessary

[Doc] I can arrange for something if you give me a minute. - pulls out hir phone-

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Yaunfen] Is running around trying to get a better look at CP-

[Doc] Is un unplugged Tv good enough?

[CP] - Yeah...

[Doc] Dawn says we can have it. She never watches it anyway. She'll have Mort haul it to the beach, give him like ten minutes to do it. Okay?

[CP] - Whatever

[Doc] Why the sudden itch to go out?

[CP] - There's a few things I need to get

[Doc] Really? Are we going... shopping? That's right, isn't it?

[CP] - Well... Yes...

[Doc] Is American currency okay? I've got a paypal card....

[CP] - Yeah, it will

[Doc] Looks at Deerheart - someday my love... I'm sorry to jet off. I'll hurry back.

[Deer] - Don't worry, I'll have Yaunfen to keep me company

[Doc] And all our other cute critters. You should have seen the cuddle pile I woke up too, flopped Galvantula with Exeggcutes all snuggled on them.

[Deer] Laughs a little- And you took no screenshots?

[Doc] I was saving them for the dinner table. So everyone could see - passes her a picture-

[Deer] Laughs again-

[CP] Comes down- Are they ready yet?

[Doc] Holds up the carrot - Yeeeeee..... yes. Ready now.

[CP] Creates an opening to the digital realm- I'll help you find the screen

[Doc] Kisses hir mate and baby before following him out-

[CP] Closes the opening and concentrates before taking a determined stride towards the screen-

-The beach is as they remembered it, bright and sunny. Mort is sitting a few yards away with a fishing pole and waves cheerfully- 

[Mort] Hey Cp!

[CP] Scowls before turning back towards the screen which he had closed behind him to watch and see if Doc can make it through-

-Behind Cp a rather large CRT tv is sitting with it's back against the base of a tree and the cord trailing off into some weeds.

[Mort] Nice trick-

[Doc] Is trying to make a hole but having some difficulty keeping it open.

[CP] - Well? Are you coming?

[Doc] Jams up against the resistance and pushes with all hir might.

[CP] - Come on you fucker

[Doc] Takes a few steps back and huffs before running at the ragged slashes that are already closing. There's an unpleasant sound of space time ripping between the two realms and the doctor shoots out of the screen as a full sized dragon and barrels into Cp, sending them both skidding down the sand and into the cold shallows.

[Mort] HOLY CRAP

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] Spitting water and sand Xe's soaked and coughing from the salt-

[CP] - GET OFF!

[Doc] Wiggles around and gets up on the beach before changing back- I did it!

[CP] - Yeah... But turning into a dragon to get out generally won't work asshole!

[Doc] I just used my head, that's all. Ha.

[CP] Is not amused-

[Doc] Sorry I got you wet.

[CP] Erupts into a cloud of steam and is dry within a minute or so-

[Mort] Also a handy trick...

[CP] - Change your clothes fucker, you'll stand out and we don't want that

[Doc] Aw.... dammit. - Xe morosely takes off hir coat and gloves and puts them away. Underneath hir tank top is black and tight and xe has a little bit of cleavage showing from a pair of small boobs. 

[Mort] Doc..?

[Doc] What?

[Mort] Uh.. nothing.

[CP] - You ready?

[Doc] Yeah... - pouts a bit

[CP] Puts a hand on hir shoulder and teleports them to behind a large shopping center, he's donned his usual sunglasses and jacket-

[Doc] Turns down hir glitch so the faint glow of hir eyes isn't visible in the sunshine.

[CP] - Come on- CP leads them around to the front of the store and inside

[Doc] There's an instant change of mood as the digital entity is overwhelmed by the fully 3-d colors and textures of everything around hir. Xe stumbles a little from the assault of unfamiliar smells and sounds-

[CP] Glances back at them- You okay?

[Doc] Holds the tail of his jacket to steady hirself- Just a little dizzy from everything...

[CP] - Grab a cart and lean against it

[Doc] Does so and walks along slowly beside him.

[CP] - What I need is in hardware, so feel free to wander

[Doc] Look at all the little toys! I smell catnip.

[CP] - No

[Doc] But I could get something for Grinny- Is picking up mouse toys and rattle balls. - And a big rawhide bone for Smiledog!

[CP] Groans-

[Doc] Shakes a soft spring happily. - LH would love this. I've never seen anything shaped like this before. Oh, they're cheap too. I can get lots!

[CP] - Whatever... You done looking here? Or should I expect you to get stuff for all the pokemon to?

[Doc] I'm not sure what I could get for them... better to do that in one of their games probably. Good thinking though.

[CP] - Come on, we also need to stop by the food section. I did tell you I'd get you a pepper if you made it out on your own

[Doc] Are we hurrying? There's so much here. - Is drawn to a very pink and gaudy display - what's... Valentines Day?

[CP] Stiffens- It's nothing...

[Doc] It sure looks like something. So many hearts.... and they look like our kind, not the complex ones with the valves and such.

[CP] - It's a holiday that some humans celebrate

[Doc] Is it health-related?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Starts reading the cards- My dearest.... Lover, beloved.... best girlfriend ever.. oh! It's all so sweet!

[CP] Makes a gagging expression-

[Doc] Meanie. - Xe's poking around on the stuffed animals and gets to the chocolate boxes - What's in... chocolates? With fruit and stuff in them?

[CP] - Are you done yet?

[Doc] No. I'm gonna get a big one and make lots for everyone from it! This looks neat!

[CP] - It's sickening

[Doc] I think you just don't know anything about it at all and that's why you won't tell me.

[CP] - Once, I've participated in it once

[Doc] Sure you have...

[CP] - It's when I gave Lie Rosebud

[Doc] AWWWW, so you give people pink things on a special day?

[CP] - No! It's basically a holiday to show your significant other how much you care about them

[Doc] Is quiet for a moment, and then -I love it! I'm gonna tell everyone. What a great idea!

[CP] - How about no

[Doc] Puts the huge box firmly in the cart and starts walking away- Coming Cp?

[CP] Groans but follows-

[Doc] Pulls up a partially clear object from a stand near some clothes and fusses with it. There's a hook on one end like a cane and the plastic has white scallops at the top, the while thing is wrinkled in long pleats- What IS this?

[Doc] hits a button and jumps as the object whooshes open - Ah!

[CP] - That's an umbrella idiot

[Doc] Is looking at the top, it has a cute smiling cloud at the apex of the dome and the rest is clear or white. - what's it for? It's adorable. 

[CP] - To protect humans from the rain

[Doc] Puts it in the cart as well - I'll give it to Deerheart. She'll appreciate both the cuteness and the irony.

[CP] - Doc... You have to close it

[Doc] Show me?

[CP] Sighs and reaches down, pressing in on the latch at the top and sliding the bit of plastic back towards the handle- There

[Doc] Tidy. I like it! - Xe looks a little farther afield- Must be baby stuff over there, everything is pastel.

[CP] - Could probably use some locks to keep baby dragons out of stuff

[Doc] Then lead on-

[CP] - Must I?

[Doc] You know what you want. Keep an eye out for some antiacids. I'm not sure where that would be.

[CP] - With the other medicines

[Doc] Shrugs helplessly-

[CP] Points in the direction of the medicines- I'll meet you over there

[Doc] Goes wandering a bit sullenly. Xe's still slightly afraid of Cp ditching hir again. Xe cuts through the toys and stops to stare at all the teeny Lego things before gravitating inexoribly to a mostly black display. A pack of cards is put in the basket and the Doctor moves on.

[CP] Is quick to grab some baby proof locks before looking for Doc-

[Doc] Finds the mirrors and freezes in front of a large one. Xe can't take hir eyes off hir reflection, there's just too much. And xe can feel the edges of a panic attack trying to begin.

[CP] Spots them and silently walks closer- This isn't the medicine aisle

[Doc] Mumbles - Mirror... for Splender... just a little one...

[CP] Pushes Doc away from the large one- Then you don't need this one

[Doc] Shivers- Thank you...

[CP] Grabs a small one and pushes them completely out of the aisle-

[Doc] I smell something....- Xe comes around and turns toward the garden supplies-

[CP] - Yes, garden supplies

[Doc] No...it's not just dirt. - Xe heads for a small display of plants and runs hir hands across them before taking a huge sniff. - It's this... I want this- the plant has tiny purple flowers and the smell of lavender coming off of it is nearly overwhelming.

[CP] - Really? Lavender?

[Doc] It makes me feel... calmer somehow... Doesn't it smell good to you? You like your wife's flowers at least. I could make another and you could give it to Lie. 

[CP] - It's one of the flowers she based her calming off of

[Doc] But stronger smelling... the whole plant smells, not just the flower.

[CP] - Get it if you want

[Doc] I intend too. Did you find what you were looking for?

[CP] - Not yet, but it should be in the next section over- He grabs the front of the cart and starts dragging it along

[Doc] Just puts hir feet up on the rungs and lets the cart go with Cp.

[CP] Enters the hardware section and browses the selection. There are several things he could buy to tease Lie with, but he's looking for one thing in particular. He smirks as he spots the small padlocks at the end of the aisle and he grabs a couple of them- Alright, that's all I need

[Doc] Is looking at a scrap of paper - where's the baking aisle?

[CP] - With the rest of the food on the other side of the store

[Doc] Wanders over to a display of garden tools - at least most of this stuff I recognize...

[CP] - Yes it's it's mostly stuff we don't need

[Doc] I didn't say I wanted it, just that I knew what it was. This may be old hat to you, but quite a bit of it is new to me.

[CP] - You do realize that Lie could probably make any of this for you, for free, right?

[Doc] What? You mean the tools?

[CP] - THE PLANTS YOU IDIOT!

[Doc] Don't get so mad, I'm just getting the one. Why do you care anyway? It's my money.

[CP] - Because it's more time being spent here

[Doc] Then let's get the medicine and the food and leave.

[CP] - Good- Starts turning away to head towards the other side of the store

[Doc] Just follows, quietly gawking

[CP] Walks past the body products aisle-

[Doc] Sniffs- more smelly stuff...

[CP] - For baths and such

[Doc] Nothing we need then, I deliberately keep soaps and detergents off the server. Nobody really needs them and they pollute the water and dirt.

[CP] - Even if it can make your mate and the room smell better?

[CP] Is seriously considering buying a crap ton of them just to piss Doc off-

[Doc] That would be stupid Cp. Deerheart always smells nice. I don't think she's even capable of sweating. And if I want the room to smell good I'll just pot some of Lie's oily flowers that she made for Sweet Alex. This stuff is gross and unessesary.

[CP] - Yeah but there are scents in there that we don't have in game

[Doc] Don't care. - Xe gives Cp a steady look- If I said I wanted to poison your mate for the sake of something smelling better you'd tear my head off. Let it go.

[CP] - But it wouldn't be poisoning! You could literally just open the bottle and never actually use it

[Doc] No. And I really don't want any of this nasty plastic packaging either. I'm going to have to gather it up and figure out a way to destroy it later.

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Whatever, let's get what we need

[Doc] Quietly- You live there too you know....

[CP] - Uh, I have an entire other server to retreat to

[Doc] I don't feel like arguing with you about where your true home is. But I think Lie would say it's where her friends are. And your home is where she is.

[CP] Grumbles a little-

[Doc] Finds a display of stomach remedies and picks out a jar of antacids. - Let's get the food and go. I need a box of rennet. It should be with the yeast and flour and junk.

[CP] - Rennet?

[Doc] It's for making cheese. Some kind of enzyme. I think TLOT could do some magick with it.

[CP] - Oh joy- They reach the food and CP is looking at the signs just above to see what's on each aisle

[Doc] Spots the sugar and cake mixes and scoots ahead. Xe runs a finger along the shelf and snatches the tiny box. And a carton of salt. - Perfect. You said something about peppers?

[CP] - Yeah, so you can learn what spicyness is

[Doc] Okay? - Xe follows him-

[CP] Walks into the produce section and starts looking for a small container of peppers. He grins when he finds it, it has warning on it, but he hides those with his hands- Here we go, ghost peppers. They're not the spiciest so you should be okay

[Doc] Well I'm not going to eat them now. I want to wheel click everything first so it's not lost. And grab one of those orange things too. It looks interesting.

[CP] - You mean an orange?

[Doc] Yeah. That's why I said one of those orange things. I swear Cp...

[CP] - No, that thing is literally called an orange

[Doc] Decides to just let that go as well. - Are we done?

[CP] - Well unless you want to look around and see if there's anything else you want... There's a bakery over there

[Doc] I'll look at whatever you want to show me.

[CP] - Then go that way

[Doc] Just pushes the cart along, looking at things and people, there's only a few other shoppers right now since it's still a bit early in the day.

[CP] Notices some cream horns and scowls-

[Doc] Cheese...cake? It looks like pudding.

[CP] It's a cream cheese filling... It can be a multitude of flavors

[Doc] Is it good?

[CP] - Depends on the flavor and if you like rich flavors

[Doc] Eh, This one has chocolate and yellow parts, I'll give it a shot. - Takes a small one with a mix of slices.

[CP] Sneaks a strawberry one into the cart as well for Lie-

[Doc] Notices- Those little red things look interesting. Good eye Cp. And it's pink! So you can give it to Lie for Valentines day.

[CP] - No, I'll think of something else,...

[Doc] Oooh. - Grins knowingly- Is there anything else?

[CP] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Anything naughty to purchase?

[CP] - Not here there's not... Except probably lube

[Doc] We'd have to go to that black place in the mall again. They had some really fun things... Deerheart reaaaallllly liked what I bought her.

[CP] Do you really want to go to a sex store?

[Doc] Why? I thought you were in a hurry? I mean, I can put the cold stuff in my inventory and it'll keep just fine. 

[CP] - Because I don't feel like making a second trip

[Doc] Shrugs- Okay. I think I have almost enough slots. If you carry three or four things we should be good

[CP] - We could put things in an end chest

[Doc] It's not nessesary.

[CP] - Fine, are we done here then?

[Doc] Yep. I'll go through the line if you're ready.

[CP] - Go ahead, I'll look up where the closest sex store is

[Doc] Resists smiling at the clerk with hir teeth showing as to not freak them out. They're also trying to disguise their fascination with the little belt that's moving the things along up to the register.

[CP] Quickly finds a store and then waits to grab the stuff as the cashier puts it down-

[Clerk] Paper or plastic or reusable bags? 

[Doc] Makes a pained face - Um... none. just put them back in the cart. 

[Clerk] Stares - uh..

[Doc] Left my resusables out in the car!

[Clerk] Okay....

[CP] - Told ya you were forgetting something

[Doc] Grumbles - I always forget things when you rush me, dear.

[CP] - Don't call me that, you know my wife hates it when you do that

[Doc] Smirks- I guess she should continue to not know about it then, darling. 

[Clerk] Is moving faster just in case-

[CP] Looks ready to throttle Doc-

[Doc] Fusses with the machine a little bit and sucessfully gets through the menus with only one mistake- 

[Clerk] Hands hir the recipt and the cash xe accidently requested. It's a ten dollar bill- 

[Doc] Thanks.

[CP] Starts pushing the cart out of the store-

[Doc] No hard feelings okay? Just having a bit of fun. I am kind of a hot chick today. - struts a bit.

[CP] - Shut up, let's get this stuff in our inventory and then I'll get us to the other store

[Doc] Glances around and loads up the stuff discretely so no one notices.

[CP] Does the same before putting his hand on Doc's shoulder before teleporting them into an alley near the next store- Alright, it's in the middle of this shopping center

[Doc] I'm all excited now. Lead the way.

[CP] Leads them into a discreet looking store amidst a few specialty shops, it is however the biggest shop in the grouping-

[Doc] Ooohhhh. So what are you going to get her? Some boots to match her corset maybe?

[CP] - The fuck should I know?

[Doc] I thought you had a plan, my bad. - Xe's looking at panties with zero shame.

[CP] Scowls an looks around, avoiding the actual toys-

[Doc] Is perusing the restraints and snags a set of wrist and ankle cuffs lined with soft fur.

[Offender] - Good choice~

[Doc] Jumps a little - You!

[Offender] Chuckles- When your done here Trender wants to talk to you

[Doc] Me? - squeaks- What did I fuck up now?

[Offender] - You wanted him to get you some stuff?

[Doc] OH! Oh yes! I thought he'd forgotten but I didn't want to be a pest about it. Thank goodness....

[Offender] - It was mostly the mouse that he was fussy about, and he didn't want the perishables to go bad

[Doc] I see. I thought that would be the easy one. I was under the impression that humans had some kind of weird stores where you can just buy live animals.

[Offender] - Oh, they do, but he doesn't like them at all

[Doc] I don't either. I think it's weird. But the mouse is to make a new mob. And one of it's copies will be a present for Grinny.

[Offender] - Oh, so that's where he went- He looks over at CP- So what's he doing?

[Doc] Looking for a gift for his wife. She's not as comfortable with her sexuality as I am with my mate. So it's difficult.

[Offender] - Then why isn't he looking at the toys?

[Doc] I don't know. I hope he isn't insecure. I've seen him naked and he isn't poorly endowed or anything.

[Offender] Grins- Lets go find out

[Doc] Nervously follows him - Just don't make a scene please...

[Offender] Sneaks up behind CP- So whatcha buying~

[CP] - MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!

[Doc] -facepalm-

[Offender] - Need help finding a toy for your little mate?

[CP] - Fuck off Offender

[Offender] - With what?

[Doc] Ugh.... Offender... Cp already has some deep-seated issues because of you. Could you just...not?

[Offender] - But that's no fun, besides, you can't deny that I am a near inexhaustible source of information when it comes to anything sex related

[Doc] Yeah but you made him homophobic. That's not right. I have so many gay friends.

[Offender] - Eh, I can't help it sometimes

[CP] - Why are you even here Offender?

[Offender] - Because Trender refuses to come in here

[Doc] They do have clothes. You'd think he wouldn't mind that much.

[CP] - Trender gets very annoyed at what Offender does...

[Offender] - I just poke him with dildo's over and over

[Doc] Geeze Offender, no wonder he's mad; never go in dry.

[Offender] Chuckle- Only if they don't want me to not use lube

[CP] - Can you both just stop

[Doc] I'm going to go buy these, and this, and one of these. You two catch up. - makes a break for the register.

[CP] - DOC DON'T YOU DARE!

[Offender] - Alright, serious talk, what does your mate like?

[CP] - None of your fucking business!

[Doc] Is sort of listening in while paying, -

[Offender] - Look, I know you pretty much have no experience when it comes to actually buying things, I'm just trying to help you. Especially since I get the feeling this is for valentines day

[Doc] Sort of calls over- So it has to be pink right?

[Offender] Looks confused- Not at all

[Doc] Dammit Cp...

[CP] - Hey, I didn't actually lie to you

[Doc] Makes a pouty face. - I'll remember that....

[Offender] - Now then, head over to the toy section CP, you'll probably have better luck over there. Find something similar to you

[CP] - She doesn't need anything other than me

[Doc] Slinks back over with a black paper bag in tow. - What about an egg?

[CP] - A what?

[Offender] - It's a small toy that vibrates and can be used on pretty much any sensitive spot on your mates little body

[Doc] Plus you can pop it in and leave it there. Some of them come with a little remote to turn it up and down.

[CP] Is hesitating-

[Offender] - Oh for fucks sake, really? This is what can get to you? I've rarely seen you balk at anything unless it's major... This is nothing!

[Doc] Has a rather loud thought- I hope he isn't afraid of competition....

[CP] - I AM NOT!

[Offender] - You re not what?

[Doc] Looks very embarassed now-

[CP] - It's nothing, go away already!

[Offender] - Nah, my proxy is looking at art supplies a few stores over, I told her I wouldn't bug her until she was done

[Doc] You could just get her some soft restraints...

[Offender] - Ooooh, she's into that huh? Wouldn't have thought from what I saw of her... Seemed to flighty and nervous

[Doc] Can't help hirself- That's why she likes them, she's squiggly-

[Offender] - Well, I can certainly give many recommendations on that. Do you have any carabineers?

[Doc] Why does that sound like something that involves pinching?

[Offender] - It's a clip that you can buy at any hardware store. Makes it real easy to release someone from a situation if they don't like it, plus they're really strong and difficult to break

[Doc] Is thinking now - That sounds handy....

[Offender] - Lots of color options too

[Doc] Goes back to the clerk and starts asking questions. - She says the gas station next door carries them with the keychains.

[Offender] - They may be a bit small, but useable...

[CP] - Can we go now?

[Offender] - No, you haven't even bought anything for your mate yet. Even Bloody Painter knows to buy things for Judge every once in awhile!

[Doc] Offender? Do you think I'll be called upon to meet those two anytime soon? I heard they were having trouble concieving.

[Offender] - I don't think brother has told them yet, I think he's waiting to make certain that everything goes okay with BEN's child so he doesn't get their hopes up

[Doc] I'm about 98% sure the reason they can't have a child is because of the Insanity posession.

[Offender] Shrugs- Hey, I'm just the messenger in this case

[CP] Is trying to subtly make his way to the door-

[Doc] Snags Cp by his shirt and holds on- I know you are. But they should know it may be a matter of trading one thing for the other. And BENs kiddo is doing quite well so far. He's happy and healthy and ever declaimed his first word.

[Offender] And what is that first word?

[Doc] Smiles- Wa-er He's gonna be a swimmer. I can feel it.

[Offender] Bursts out laughing-

[Doc] He gets all excited whenever a bath is in the offing.

[Offender] - Even better!

[CP] - Doc, let me go

[Doc] No. Pick something. This was your idea.

[CP] - No it wasn't! You were the one who brought it up!

[Doc] But, but... just do it anyway dammit. 

[Offender] Pushes CP towards the toys- Come on, it's not fair if she doesn't have something to play with herself. Can't you just imagine her waiting for you, already wet and wanting as a toy buzzes away inside of her? Perhaps already bound as well?

[Doc] I know I love it when mine is like that...

[CP] - YOU TWO ARE NOT HELPING!

[Doc] We're actually trying to though! You should be happy, I'm cooperating with one of your old housemates instead of fighting!

[Offender] - Should we just pick something out for him?

[Doc] Yes! Fuck, we'll be here all night at this rate.

[Offender] Motions towards the wall of toys- Maybe something for him as well?

[CP] - FUCK NO!

[Doc] Scoffs - He'd never use it voluntarily. Trust me on this one.

[Offender] - Pity

[Doc] I told you! You're the reason he won't!

[Offender] Shrugs- He just doesn't know what he's missing

[Doc] Agreed. I like it every which ways. How about this? It's got the little clit thingie that sticks out the side.

[Offender] - God choice, but we should add a bullet just to be safe- He sneaks a tendril out to cover CP's mouth so the brine can't protest

[Doc] Wicked smile- and a plug. With a little fuzzy tail.

[CP] Growls-

[Offender] - Hmmm, CP? How often have you played with her butt? That will determine how large of a toy we should get her

[Doc] Did I say the plug was for you to wear Cp? No I did not.

[Offender] - Now then, how many times have you played with her butt?

[CP] Mentally- Never

[Offender] - You have never played with your mates butt?

[Doc] Just get the medium, that's safe. And lube. He can't use the slime, he's too hot.

[Offender] - Which lube? We've got edible of various flavors, scented, oil based, water based, all sorts of types

[Doc] Something that won't harden if it gets hot.

[Offender] - Don't know, lets see what we have here

[CP] Gets his mouth free- I already have some asshole

[Doc] Oh YES, you do. The ones you took from my house that I drove myself bonkers looking for. - scowls at Cp

[CP] - It was funny from my end

[Doc] Asshole....

[Offender] - Alright, think she might enjoy edible panties?

[Doc] Why would someone want to eat underwear?

[Offender] - For fun

[Doc] Humans are weird....

[Offender] - But creative

[Doc] Not gonna fight you there. How about this? - It's an under the bed restraint with cuffs and cords.

[Offender] - Nice

[Doc] And a fuzzy collar. - It has a nice fat ring on the front, and a simple silver buckle on scarlet leather with black fluff inside.

[Offender] - What about a gag?

[CP] - Will you two stop already?

[Doc] Eh.... hard to use a safe word with a gag.... and I personally love hearing my lovers sweet moans.

[Offender] - There are some gags that are more visual than actually effective, like a bit gag. You can still understand your lover around those

[Doc] I'm on the fence. It's Cp's money anyway.

[Offender] - Actually it's brother's money, but we have so much of it he doesn't really care

[Doc] Then I guess get it. It's up to Lie if she wants to use it anyway.

[Offender] Snags a few different types- Okay... Anything else we can think of?

[Doc] Turns away and puts a package into Offenders hands so Cp can't see. It's a latex posing pouch and a X-shaped configuration of leather straps and buckles for a males chest.

[Offender] His grin widens-

[Doc] He won't use it without some convincing but if it turns Lie on he will.

[Offender] Takes everything up to the counter to pay for it-

[CP] Is grumbling and growling-

[Doc] Don't be like that. You like sex.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Offender] Returns with a couple of bags for CP- Here we go

[Doc] Okay, lets go see what Trender has to say. We've kept him waiting long enough....

[Offender] Leads them outside after passing the bags to CP- Trender!

[Trender] Is standing by the wall watching the humans pass, but he does turn to look at them. He has a rather large bag with him-

[Doc] Waves cheerfully. -

[Trender] - There you are, I have the rest of what you asked for here

[Doc] Excellent! Thank you! And if you need more of the fireproof stuff just send me an email, or ask Cp to go yell at me. He loves doing that anyway.

[Trender] - Duly noted- He holds the bag out to Doc

[Doc] Takes it gratefully and looks inside. - Aww... what a cute mouse.

[Trender] - I had to send Scarfy to get it

[Offender] Snickers at his brother-

[Doc] Well I appreciate it. And the copies will be appreciated too, however briefly. Grinny's getting at least one.

[Trender] - Oh, so you have Grinny, we were wondering where he had went

[Doc] He's recuperating. We're taking good care of him. Poor thing.

[Trender] - Recuperating?

[Offender] - What?

[Doc] Well... Lj purged him for us, and the sickness that was lying dormant came back with a fury. But he's clean of radiation now.

[Trender] - It took him months to regrow that fur the first time...

[Doc] He's getting fuzzier. And our friend Steve made him a nice black and green sweater to keep him warm in the meantime. Liu and Smiledog are keeping him nicely entertained.

[CP] - Can we go now?

[Trender]- That's good... And Liu? Wasn't that Jeff's brother's name?

[Doc] Oh yes. That's the one. He's been staying at my house.

[Trender] - I wont ask how you managed that

[Offender] Perks as a blonde haired woman leaves a store a few doors down-

[Doc] Grins- I have a friend who deals in the darker arts. All I need is a soul to dump into a minecraft skin, and I can bring back the dead.

[Offender] As the woman approaches Offender drapes himself over her- Arc! Entertain me!

[Arc] - No

[Doc] at Cp- please tell me that's his assistant or something...

[CP] - His proxy

[Doc] Ah... Does she get any weird powers to balance out the aggravation?

[CP] - Well, his roses have no affect on her, otherwise she wouldn't be able to clean her place, but other than that I'm not sure...

[Doc] Sticks out hir hand - Hi Arc, I'm Doc. Fixer of anything. Pleased to meet you. - Theirs a fair amount of pity in hir eyes.

[Arc] - Arc, this assholes proxy

[Doc] You have my condolences, if there's anything a mere Herobrine can do to ease your hearts, let me know.

[Offender] - Arc, you wound me!

[Arc] - Nah, I've gotten pretty used to him being around. He does have his uses to

[Doc] Can't resist - Like what? Just protection?

[Arc] - Well there's that, plus during the summer it gets really hot in my apartment and his skin is pretty cool so that's a bonus. Downside is unless he wants up, he won't let me out of the bed

[Doc] You can see the wheels turning-

[Doc] Xe pulls up the creative, it's not visible to anyone else and makes a saddlebag trunk before pulling it out. It looks like a squared off backpack.

[Doc] Xe spawns a few blocks of packed ice and drops them in. Before holding it out to her- Here. Just drop one of these. They never melt. Better then an AC unit and no electricity.

[Arc] - Oh! Um... Okay?- She takes the bag and throws it over her shoulder  
[Offender] - Aaaaaaaaarc  
[Arc] - What?  
[Offender] - I'm hungry!  
[Arc] - You just ate!

[Doc] Is having some uncomfortable thoughts around how it must be to babysit someone with more powers then you. -It'll hold way more then it looks like too, and keep anything you put in at the temp it was when you stored it.

[Arc] - Cool, that'll be useful- Is ignoring Offender as he pokes away at her with his tendrils

[Doc] Basically whispers at Arc- If you ever need a vacation my door is always open.

[Arc] - It's fine, like I said, I'm used to it by now, and it's not like I have to fuck him or anything

[Doc] Is trying to think of a way to express hir relief without sounding rude. - Ah, okay... 

[Offender] - She's my virgin proxy

[Trender] - Speaking of proxies, Solaces seems to have started to settle in

[Doc] Why virgin? Oh! Are you an asexual? Several of our friends are. Oh... did someone wander into the woods and get marked?

[Trender] - I'm referring to the girl you convinced them to spare doctor

[Arc] - No, I'm just currently not interested

[Doc] Makes the most sincely relieved face. - Thank goodness. I was worried for her. I know you couldn't just let her go but, I'm glad all the same.

[Doc] So how are Ej's cooking lessons going?

[Offender] Starts laughing- He's almost as bad as LJ!

[Trender] - There have been a few incidents

[Doc] Awww. Well it just takes practice. And everyone should know how to cook. It's no good to be too dependant on other people for basic things. Granted it's a bit easier in our game, but he hates my guts, so it is what it is.

[Offender] - He'd rather eat them

[Doc] Shivers rather hard - I think I gave him enough of my innards already...

[CP] - Are we done here yet?

[Offender] - Awww, do you want to get home to test the new toys?

[CP] - I will stab you

[Doc] There are people around, let's not make a scene...

[Offender] - So? I can just erase their memories

[Doc] Please don't... and he's right, Cp and I have gifts to distribute. We should be going. Unless you guys need anything from me?

[Trender] - Not that I'm aware of

[Doc] Is Slender all healed up? You said something about his tentacles? My head was a bit fuzzy at the time.

[Offender] - Some of his tendrils had been cut off during that fight, they are healed now though

[Doc] Ah good. I can rebuild body parts, but it's rare that anyone ever asks for more then the usual arms and legs. It's usually a treat when they do.

[Trender] - I see

[Offender] - Arc! Let's go get cake!

[Doc] Reaches into hir inventory and copies the cheesecake- Here you go!

[Offender] - Awesome! Arc, have some with me!

[Arc] - Not right now Smexy

[Doc] Giggles at 'Smexy'-

[Offender] Continues to whine-

[Doc] Offender, you should give Arc something nice for Valentine's day.

[Offender] - I try! But she won't let me!

[Solace] -Sidles up alongside them, sipping from a cup- To be fair, most of your gifts aren't that friendly...

[Doc] I think I know you..? Do I?

[Solace] You were drunk, but yes. Solace.

[Luna] Peeks out from behind Solace-

[Offender] - What's that supposed to mean!?

[Doc] Then I'm sorry if I said anything stupid at the time. Oh! It's you! Are you okay?

[Luna] - Oh, yes, thank you

[Doc] Sorry I couldn't take you with me. But it looks like you gained a more powerful guardian.

[Luna] - Yes, I like being with Solace

[Doc] What's you specialty Solace? The others all seem to have powers geared in specific directions.

[Solace]-cracks a smile- I'm comfort based. Sort of intersect with Splendor here and there..

[Doc] I'm glad Splender isn't the only one who gets a charge from positive things. He's going to get fat hanging around my friends and I. Haha.

[Offender] - That could be very bad...

[Solace] Huh?

[Offender] - You probably haven't overfed before so you wouldn't know this, but if our kind overfeeds we lose control of our bodies, we grow to big, sprout way to many tendrils, and we have to physically remove tendrils in order to correct the issue

[Trender] - We also have great difficulty moving or even speaking if it's bad enough

[Solace] Oh, yikes...

[Offender] - Exactly, it's pretty bad

[Doc] That's unfortunate. But then, I can make an amputation pretty damn quick and painless too. I'm here if he needs me. 

[CP] - I wouldn't have called that painless...

[Doc] If you're talking about your hand, that one had complications. If you just wanted something cut off I could literally melt the pixels off and it would cauterize the stump too.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] shrugs- Hey, if I did it you now, you could regrow it.

[Trender] - Regrow it?

[Doc] Oh yes, I can too. I gave Cp an upgrade. He's more like me now. All the parts contain the whole and then some. My digital existence is nearly fractal in nature.

[Offender] - Dude, that is weird and awesome

[Doc] That's what I meant when we were talking about genitals Offender- I've made myself in the image of my home. Anything I don't want can be snapped off or added on to. Block by block, every pixel is moveable.

[Offender] - Cool...

[Doc] And I wanted to make up for what little Cp lost with Insanity. He's pretty much indestructable now.

[Trender] - She's still very upset about that

[Doc] Consider it revenge for screwing him over in the first place. The knife she so kindly pulled from his back might as well have been put there by her to begin with..

[CP] - Can we fucking go now!?

[Offender] - Just be careful Doctor...

[Trender] - She has her eyes on you, but we've been keeping her at bay for you

[Offender] - At least whenever your near us that is

[Trender] - But what do you mean she screwed him over? We know some of her methods are unconventional, but not so horrible

[Doc] I thank you for the protection then. But Insanity may have had a hand in Cp's attempted deletion in the first place. His NOTCH seems unbalanced to me anyway. But Cp had and has a very powerful defender that wanted to come to his aid when the NOTCH attacked him, but Insanity kept her away and then hid him from her afterwards when Flux probably could have healed him herself.

[Offender] - Flux?

[Doc] The spirit of the server where he was made. A being of pure magick. Not quite a mother, but certainly a guardian and a healer. 

[Offender] - Can I fuck her?

[Arc] Face twitches as a red mist forms in her hand and forms a battle axe which she promptly uses to lob off a tendril- NOT APPROPRIATE!

[Offender] Purrs-

[Doc] No. She already has two hopeful suiters already. Besides, she's a server. She has no experience with these kinds of things. I... I think you're missing the point.

[Trender] - He's not, it's just his nature

[Doc] I was pretty damn angry when I found out. Especially since she split up his family and we only found his real father moments before his coding fell apart.

[Arc] - Then you have my condolences

[CP] - I don't need them!

[Doc] Touches Cp's arm. - It's okay. There's nothing wrong with someone expressing sorrow for your loss. Stop trying to not feel anything. It's counterproductive.

[CP] - Shut up

[Arc] - And this is why I'm glad Smexy never took me to the manor unless he absolutely had to

[Doc] It is a bit.... gloomy. No offense. -Just trying to be diplomatic- 

[Trender] - It's brother's style and his home... Plus most things end up destroyed within a week anyways

[Solace] That's why I don't stay around for often either. It's tiring. -Sip-

[Doc] Offender, I don't think you'd like my rules much, but either of you are welcome to visit. Our server won't bend under a Slenderbeing.

[Trender] Glances at a watch- That is very generous, but currently I need to pick up Scarfy from his university

[Doc] Another time then, Cp and I need to head back. Enjoy the cake.

[Offender] - Will do

[CP] Quickly grabs Doc and teleports them back to the beach-

[Doc] Breathes a huge sigh - This diplomacy thing is exhausing. But I do feel more at ease dealing with them in daylight in a public place. 

[CP] - Eh, you eventually get used to it

[Doc] Can we go home now?

[CP] - Yeah- He creates an opening with the tv and steps through

[Doc] Dashes through behind him with the bags.

[CP] Opens the way to the server and steps into Doc's garden-

[Doc] Calls out over the chat - Honey! I'm home!

[Deer] - In the kitchen!

[CP] - Let's just get this fucking over with

[Doc] Don't be such a sourpuss. We come bearing gifts!

[CP] Glares-


	184. Shopping Spoils, Baff Time, Mb vs BEN

[Gk] Comes walking up. - Hey Doc... according to the tag this is your cat. He was sleepy and I saw you come in, so I brought him back.

[Doc] That was nice of you, thank you. 

[Gk] Hey Cp. Have fun out in the big wide high-res yonder?

[CP] - It was annoying this time around

[Gk] Oh, so you ran into some friends?

[Doc] giggles-

[CP] - Not exactly

[Doc] Slenders actually, three at once. But thankfully all in relatively chill moods. 

[Gk] Hence you coming back with Cp not via respawn. Heh!

[CP] - Hey GK, we have something for you to try, Doc's going to try it too

[Gk] I'm suspicious of that....

[CP] Pulls out two of the peppers- One for each of you. They're not the spiciest there is so you'll be fine

[Gk] From one griefer to another... no. You forget, I've spent time in the multiverse. - Hands the cat to Doc. - Have fun.

[CP] - Your loss

[Gk] Mmmhm.... - heads off into the woods.

[Doc] Is holding Grinny with a suspicious look.

[CP] - Your mate is waiting for you

[Doc] Moves Grinnny to hir shoulder and picks up the bags with hir free hand-Can you open the door at least? I can't phase this stuff or Grinny through the wall.

[CP] - Fine- He goes and kicks the door open since his own hands are full

[Doc] Heads down and towards the kitchen- Love, I brought company!

[Deer] - Oh lovely! Hello CP. TLOT and Steve just stepped out to grab some more ingredients for dinner

[Doc] Sets Grinny down on the table and starts fussing around the bags and hir inventory. - I got a bunch of oddball things and Trender gave me the stuff on my list too. Look at this. I can make a new mob- Shows Deerheart the cage with the mouse.

[Deer] - It's so tiny!

[Doc] They're a natural prey for cats, So I'll be really sparing and not let them run amok.

[Grinny] His ears flick as he hears the mouse-

[Doc] This is for you, I realize the irony. But I thought you'd think it was cute. - Xe pulls out the umbrella with the smiling cloud and demonstrates it for her.

[Deer] - What is it?

[Doc] You put it over your head when it's raining to stay dry.

[Deer] - Oh, that's creative!

[Doc] I got a new plant too. The pot it's in seems to be made of dirt as well! - Sets the lavender on the counter.

[Deer] - That smell, it reminds me of Lie's calming flower

[CP] - It's one of the ones she based it off of

[Doc] But the whole thing smells, not just the flowers. Isn't it odd?

[Deer] - Yes, it is

[CP] Just shakes his head-

[TLOT] Comes back up from the direction of the lab with Steve following- I see you shaking your head. What's the problem now?

[Steve] Hi Cp!

[CP] Puts his bags on the counter- Their fascination with rather common things

[TLOT] They're only common for you because you lived out there.

[CP] - Whatever, pepper?

[Steve] What's that noise? 

[TLOT] I already fetched it, here- Presses a jar of black flakes into Cp's open hand.

[CP] - Not that kind of pepper- Holds up the ghost pepper

[Steve] Is examining the mouse cage- It's so small. And it kinda sounds like the baby dragons.

[TLOT] It's not normal for you to offer someone else food...

[CP] - I'm bored, that's why

[TLOT] Skeptical face -

[Doc] Why did you want me to try this again?

[CP] - You didn't have a proper word to describe what my lightning tastes like. I think the word you wanted was spicy, so, this is spicy so you'll know what spicy is

[Doc] Takes the pepper and hesitates before taking a bite of it. There's a moment of pregnant silence-

[CP] A grin splits across his face-

[Doc] Turns rather red and starts crying - OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW

[TLOT] Has a rather angry look-

[Doc] MAKE IT STOP

[TLOT] If you just poisoned Doc....

[CP] - What? I didn't give hir the spiciest one out there... And must we make it stop? And no, I didn't poison them

[Doc] Drops everything and runs up the steps-

[Deer] - CP FIX THIS!

\- The door bangs open and closed upstairs before they have a chance to react-

\- / Admin server command initiated_execute InfamousDoctorF /-

-There's a huge crash of lightning above them -

[TLOT] Growls- Cp....

[CP] Is snickering- Well that's a little over dramatic, a bottle of milk would have fixed it

[Deer] - CP I swear, I will make your life hell

[Doc] Comes back down the stairs- You're evil...

[CP] - I know, I'm a brine

[Doc] So am I. So's he. So what? That was really mean-spirited.

[CP] - Really? Because I found it very entertaining

[Deer] Sighs- Should we get Lie to catify him?- She snags the black pepper out of CP's hand so she can keep cooking

[Doc] No he'd just go pee on something to get me back. I don't need any more aggravation today.

[TLOT] Is peeking in the bags Doc threw down- Hmmmm

[CP] Is feeling rather smug at the moment-

[Steve]Hands Deerheart the salt as well.

[Deer] - Thank you Steve

[Steve] You're welcome. What does the squeaky thing eat?

[CP] - Various things, seeds, fruit, vegetables

[TLOT] whispers over the chat - Hey Lie? You should come over, I think Cp has something to show you.

[Lie] - Oh, um, okay?

[Yaunfen] Is trying to climb up onto the counter to sniff at the mouse-

[Steve] Offers some wheat seeds to the mouse and watches it nibble them. - Hey Yaunfen. - Scratches between their horns- 

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and loses concentration as they slide back onto the floor-

[Steve] Reaches out to catch them and put them on the counter.

[Yaunfen] Sniffs the cage-

[Doc] And for your information, no. Your energy does not taste like pure agony. I can't believe that even qualifies as a food item. 

[CP] Shrugs- Eh, there are milder ones

[TLOT] Copied the jar Cp is holding and put it away-

[CP] Stretches a little- Well, if I'm not needed here anymore...

[TLOT] Oh no, you should stay. Lie's already headed over. I was talking to her earlier.

[CP] - About what?

[TLOT] Oh, just things. Nothing you'd be interested in.

[CP] Looks at TLOT very suspiciously-

[Doc] Makes some copies of the huge box of chocolates and pulls one out. - Deerheart? Cp told me about something neat. A human holiday called Valentine's day, it's for showing your mate that you love them. I brought you a tradional gift- Offers the heart-shaped box.

[TLOT] I like the sound of that.

[Steve] What's in it?

[Deer] - It looks like our hearts!

[Doc] I know! It's weird. 

[CP] - That particular one has chocolates

[Doc] It says there's nuts and fruit whips in there too. Open it!

[Deer] Opens the box- Of, these smell interesting... And there's a diagram?

[Doc] They're all different shapes too.

[Deer] Takes one and tastes it- Mm! Delicious! Try one love!

[Doc] Finds one with sticky carmel in it. - Mmmm! You guys can have some too. I copied the whole box already, here. - Xe sets another box on the table

[Lie] - TLOT? Where are you?

[CP] Perks a little at his mates voice, forgetting about the bags he put down-

[TLOT] In the kitchen, and we have chocolates!

[Lie] Comes down- Sorry, but I'll have to pass on those

[TLOT] I wasn't sure...

[Doc] You could have some of this maybe, there's some plain pieces. -Sets down a copy of the cheesecake box- Sorry to thwart you when you're cooking love. 

[Lie] - Oh! Cheesecake!

[Deer] - The food will keep in trunks

[TLOT] And Cp has a suprise for you....

[CP] - I what?

[TLOT] Perhaps it's also a Valentine's thing?

[CP] - I DO NOT!

[Lie] - Oh, is it almost Valentines day out there then?

[TLOT] Force equipts the harness and posing pouch on under Cp's clothes.

[Doc] You got Lie a suprise Cp?

[CP] Is surprised- FUCK!

[Lie] Is confused-

[TLOT] Makes an evil face, - give him a nice big hug Lie.

[Doc] Is also confused-

[Lie] - Okay?- She approaches her husband and her eyes narrow as she gets closer, noting the bumps from the straps- CP? What is that?

[TLOT] Just a little something to hang on to while riding...

[Lie] Turns scarlet-

[Doc] Oh yeah! We went to a sex shop. They had lots of neat stuff. Did you wear something back Cp? That's kinky as hell.

[CP] - NO! I DIDN'T! I would say I don't know where it came from but we did run into Offender...

[Doc] And Trender and Solace....

[TLOT] I guess it went okay since neither of you are hurt.

[CP] - FUCKING NETHER WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT ON ME!?

[TLOT] It was in your bag. And obviously too big for Doc or Deerheart. Plus the banana hammock wouldn't do anything for Deerheart or Lie. So it's gotta be yours.

[CP] - Doooooooc....

[Doc] I did nothing! You saw what I bought, I grabbed it right in front of you and Offender.

[CP] - I don't completely believe that

[Doc] Hmmph. That's not my problem. Offender bought your stuff.

[TLOT] A Slender bought Cp some sex toys? That's both icky and generous.

[CP] Growls- Fuck this!- He starts walking off a little awkwardly to find a place to remove the items-

[TLOT] Better go after him Lie. It looked pretty sexy in the bag at least.

[Lie] - Ah... But...

[TLOT] Go quick so you can see at least. He won't move too fast with that G-string-

[Lie] - G-string!?

[TLOT] Makes a shooing motion at her - Go!

[Lie] Follows CP as he goes down into the lab- CP?

[CP] Many grumbled curses as he works on removing the equipment-

[Lie] - CP, there are buckles on the back

[CP] - Then fucking undo them! Fucking piece of shit harness crap!

[Lie] - Hang on- She approaches him, certainly appreciating the sight of her mates well muscled body before working on the buckles- So, Valentines day is soon?

[CP] - Yeah, I fucking hate that holiday

[Lie] - We don't have to do anything for it if you don't want to

[CP] - That would probably be for the best...

[Lie] Loosens the last buckle and lets the piece fall to the floor- I understand, don't worry about me either, okay?

[CP] - Done- He quickly tosses off the G-string as well before turning to face his mate and cups her face- I will apologize to you though if the others bombard you with questions about it

[Lie] - I don't mind

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Lie] - Positive

[Grinny] Yawns and stretches a little-

[Doc] Aww, hey Grinny. GK brought you back over here after you passed out.

[Grinny] - Not necessary

[Doc] I bought some cat toys while I was out...

[Grinny] - I hate those things

[Doc] Oh. Well LH will play with his at least. I got a big rawhide bone for your buddy Smile too.

[Grinny] - Oh joy

[Doc] Soldiers on- And Trender gave me a mouse...

[Grinny] Ear flick-

[Doc] Turns away to look at the little cage. - I'm going to make it a new mob since so many of us have cats...

[Steve] Oh, cool.

[Grinny] - And I should care why?

[snake] -kazooing is hear as snake tumbles down the stairs then sees everyone as he reaches the bottom- oh hello everyone

[Deer] - Oh, hello Snake

[Doc] You are a cat? I know you like to kill things. Insanity or no. I'm suprised you haven't been out murdering rabbits already.

[Grinny] - To cold

[TLOT] Looks over the table- Snake? Did you get lost again?

[Doc] Oh. I'm sorry. Are you still itchy? You look a bit fuzzier.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[snake] nope I was just exploring again so anything new -slithers over to tlot-

-Lie and CP return and CP immediately throws the equipment at TLOT's face as hard as he can-

[Lie] - CP why

[TLOT] Catches the tangle deftly and turns it back on Cp. Re-equpiting it - That wasn't enough time. Try again. Go worship your queen in the manner she deserves.

[CP] - YOU FUCKER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

[snake] well cp being angry is the same

[TLOT] Well I was going to let it go and just bitch at you later, but you decided to throw it at me.

[CP] - STOP FUCKING PUTTING THIS SHIT ON ME!

[Doc] I brought in some new foods Snake, and this little mouse.

[snake] is it on the table because I can't see it i'm too short?

[TLOT] Makes a shooing motion- Go play. Come back when Lie is satisfied. Then you can play with the rest of the stuff in here, which unless you have some really deep secrets from me, has to be for her.

[Doc] Picks up Snake and puts him on the counter next to Yaunfen and the cage.

[CP] - I'M GOING TO GO FUCKING THROW THIS SHIT INTO THE FUCKING LAVA POOL!

[TLOT] Makes a little hand movement that Cp knows is a wheel click.

[CP] - You fucker!

[snake] -looks into the cage- hello little mouse -notices the box of chocolates- why is there a valentine's day box of chocolates?

[TLOT] Makes a show of examining his nails and blowing on his fist as if to say 'yep' - I'm a brine.

[CP] Is growling and ready to lunge at TLOT-

[Lie] - TLOT really, this isn't necessary...- Lie is red with embarrassment at just the thought of what TLOT wants CP to do

[Doc] I got it for Deerheart, but there's enough for everyone. I made lots of copies. If you have an inventory I can give you one to take home.

[TLOT] Sits down casually and puts his gold boots on the edge of the table- Don't do it.

[CP] - I will murder you

[TLOT] Yeah, yeah. I'm trying to get you laid, stupid.

[CP] Growls-

[snake] I don't have a inventory but gem would love one because it's chocolates I bet I could try and carry it home well try steps will be hard.

[Doc] Are you sure? Even the mobs usually have a slot or two. Maybe you don't know how to use it?

[snake] well I am only two inches tall an made of mist

[Lie] - TLOT, you do realize he's just don't this to spite you now, right?

[CP] Is giving TLOT death glares-

[TLOT] Then he's just being dumb and not hurting anyone but himself.

[Lie] - Besides, I told Stevie i'd watch Notch for a bit so he and CP can have a break, plus I need to work with the new vulpix some more...- She is clearly making excuses

[TLOT] Gives her a skeptical look as well- Okay Lie... it's up to you. I was just trying to help. - He pushes the bag towards her across the table. Have your stuff. It looks like Cp was planning for a rather exciting Valentine's Day.

[Doc] Shrugs at Snake. - Do you want me to check?

[snake] sure if you would like

[CP] Growls again- I didn't choose anything in that bag. That one- Motions towards Doc- Conversed with Offender about it

[Doc] If you don't have one I could probably set you up with one slot?

[TLOT] Doc? You actually had a civil talk with Offenderman?

[snake] I would love a slot if you could give me one

[Lie] Turns bright red as she looks in the bag-

[Doc] We were talking about sex toys... Oh! Sure. Give me a min-

[CP] Gives TLOT snippets of the conversation-

[Doc] Pulls out hir command block and starts fiddling around.- Geeze... Okay, I can give you one. You just don't have enough pixels for more then that.

[TLOT] Why were you so pissed off while they were talking Cp?

[CP] - Because she doesn't need anything other than me...

[Steve] Why so insecure Cp? You're a huge guy and Doc said- 

[Doc] Shut up. 

[Steve] Shutting up.

[CP] - Dooooooooc

[Doc] Is busy and ignores him-

[CP] - I will murder all of you

[TLOT] Are we back to that?

[snake] but I didn't do anything

[Lie] - CP, please calm down. There's no need for blood

[Doc] Makes a very tiny ball of code and offers it on the tip of one finger. It's a staticky pompom smaller then a pixel - Here you go, it will dissolve when you take it, that's normal -

[snake] -takes the ball of code and it disappears in his tiny arms-

[Steve] Comes back to the table and gives Grinny a scratch around the head and ears-

[CP] Teleports down to the lava pool to dispose of the force equipped items on him-

[Doc] Is moving hir fingers on the block- Just kinda do this - Makes a little gesture - and it should pop whatever you have out or suck it in.

[TLOT] Sorry Lie.

[Lie] - Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong

[TLOT] I don't want to pressure you, but his attitude is a bit annoying. You deserve to be able to pleasure yourself if you want.

[snake] -claps his hand- thank you doc

[Doc] You're welcome Snake. Try hoovering up the unopened chocolate box, I bet it will look funny too.

[Lie] - Heh, well, I'm not sure how good it would feel considering I have him instead. Plus I haven't used one in so long too

[snake] -does the gesture on the box and it goes into the slot- yay it worked!

[TLOT] Meh. I guess it depends on how attentive he is to your pleasure vs his own. I hope he's not selfish in bed.

[Lie] - Oh no! Not at all!- Is turning a darker shade of red

[Doc] There you go. And it will stay that temp too. So no worries about melting if its hot out.

[Lie] Her thoughts flash back to the last time she and CP had sex and how much rope was involved-

[snake] -is so happy he starts making kazoo noises and slithering around Yaunfen and the mouse cage-

[TLOT] Ah... I see. Though I still think he should take a turn being the helpless one from time to time.

[Lie] - Ah! I'm... Really not good at being dominant. I'm sure Doc's told you how much they had to walk me through it...

[Doc] Hmm? Well.... it was fun to watch... I think you could learn.

[Deer] - I wouldn't mind seeing you being dominant Lie. I've seen you do it with your horses

[Lie] - Deer!

[Doc] Laughs - You are quite the bossy boots with them. You go into a kind of mode we don't usually see. 

[TLOT] Is chuckling at the idea of Cp dolled up like a stallion with harnesses and a saddle and shoots the image to her-

[Lie] Literally crouches down in embarrassment-

[Deer] - Come on Lie, show him that side

[Doc] You could if you wanted too. I understand it's your defiance that drew him too you in the first place.

[Lie] Muffled embarrassed noises-

[CP] Senses his mates discomfort and teleports back up now that he's free of the items-

[TLOT] Makes a whinnying noise- 

[Doc] Turns red trying not to laugh- 

[Steve] PFFFT.

[Lie] Mentally shouting- TLOT NOT HELPING!

[TLOT] Just smiles and turns to the bigger brine, with a honeyed voice- we love you Cp.

[CP] Flips TLOT off before crouching down next to his mate to check on her-

[Doc] Starts scanning the mouse since xe already has the command block out - I wonder what it should taste like?

[CP] - Bloody

[Doc] That's it?

[Lie] Just kinda slumps over to lean against CP, still hiding her face-

[Doc] Turns to Grinny- Are you awake?

[Grinny] Grumbles-

[Doc] What does a mouse taste like? Just blood?

[Grinny] - A bit of fur, kinda similar to rabbit

[Doc] I can do that... - Xe pulls up the creative and sets a rabbit spawn egg on the block as well.

[snake] -is trying to climb on top of the mouse cage-

[CP] Rubs Lie's back and mumbles soothing things to her- So the fuck were you guys doing to make her like this?

[TLOT] She's just embarassed. And it's silly. We're all friends here. And most of us have seen at least half the room naked.

[Lie] Long embarrassed noise-

[snake] I am always naked

[Deer] - I usually am to

[Doc] Fashions a super tiny item from bits of the rabbit code, Its only four pixels and two of them are red. The other two are shades of brown. Xe makes a couple of copies and offers one to Grinny- See if that's accurate. At least sniff it.

[Grinny] Bites down, aiming for Doc's fingers as well-

[TLOT] You're very comfortable with yourself Deerheart. I admire that.

[Deer] - Now if only somebody else would be...

[Lie] More noises-

[Doc] Yipes! - Xe gets a bit of a compression nip from the cats humaniod teeth and one of the red pixels gives a wet squelch as it's bitten into.

[Grinny] - Eh, close enough

[Doc] Yow... Okay... Sassy cat..... - Xe turns back and mixes the mouse code with the item. - This will be the item drop, I'll call it a morsel. Just so it's identifiable in an inventory -The codes form into a small white and brown egg-

[Steve] Oh! Make one!

[TLOT] I'll nab it if it looks like it's going to escape.

[snake] -is trying to get down from the counter to meet the mouse friend that will be made but he can't-

[Doc] Makes a small stack and taps the table beside Grinny. A little pixelated mouse spawns in and freezes for a second-

[CP] Has calmed Lie down enough that she isn't as red in the face anymore and is showing her face again-

[Doc] Snake, you should stay here. Grinny might attack you

[Grinny] Waits for it to run off just to annoy Doc with a mouse running lose in hir house-

[snake] but i'm not tasty

[TLOT] Shifts into his cat form, his pupils are super dilated as his tail tip twitches ever so slightly-

[CP] Gets Lie into a chair at the table, continuing to murmur things to her-

[Grinny] Glares at TLOT- Not amusing

[TLOT] Is creeping across the table and suddenly pounces nabbing the mouse with one huge paw and knocking the bag of toys off the table with his tail. Most of the contents fall in Lie's lap.

[Lie] Returns to being super embarrassed, especially as the butt plug rolls onto the floor, the tail flopping onto the ground as well-

[TLOT] Sorry Lie! - He's got the mouse in between two of his toes- Man... it's only got half a heart. So tiny....

[Doc] A good swat will dispatch it. I don't want them overrunning the place.

[CP] Creates a ball of fire in his hand as he prepares to destroy the butt plug-

[TLOT] Rolls over a bit to see what fell out and he's clicking furiously to save it all - Some of the copied items pop back out of his inventory because it was too full and now there are several copies of each thing on the table and floor- Dammit!

[Lie] Hides face again-

[Deer] - Oooh, some of those look fun

[Doc] Agreed. I bought some stuff too, but....

[Deer] - You got me stuff? Do tell~

[CP] Kicks the sex toys away from Lie-

[hyrule] baff

[BEN] - No! Never!

[hyrule] wa-er baff

[BEN] - NUUUUUUUUUUUU

[BEN] - AVEN! OUR KIDS IS EVEN MORE BROKEN!

[aven] he isn't broken hejust doesn't have hydrophobia like us he never got it

[BEN] - IT'S WRONG!

[aven] it's not

[BEN] - YES IT IS!

[hyrule] wa-er baff

[aven] he is fine

[BEN] Whines-

[hyrule] baff baff

[BEN] Is now broken-

[aven] -to mock a little bit- do you want to give hyrule a baff baff

[hyrule] baff baff! baff baff!

[BEN] - FUCK NO! NO BATHS!

[aven] but hyrule wants a baff baff

[BEN] Elongated distressed noise-

[aven] would you rather gem give hyrule the baff baff

[BEN] Hisses-

[hyrule] wa-er baff baff!

[BEN] - Over my dead body

[aven] do you want to take a lava baff baff with me ben?

[BEN] - Not funny

[aven] I think it's both very funny and adorable

[BEN] - No it's not! Water hurts...

[aven] -only if we are not careful and it's Minecraft he is safe here

[BEN] - No.... Just.... No water

[hyrule] baff baff!

[BEN] - Hyrule... No

[hyrule] baff baff

[BEN] Groans- Why don't we go for a ride instead?- Heads out the door with Hyrule

[aven] wait for me ben -follows after them-

[BEN] Saddles up a horse, missing Epona some, he's still holding Hyrule-

[aven] -gets on one of the other horses ready to follow after

[BEN] Climbs up- Alright Hyrule, let's go for a ride- He urges the house onwards

[hyrule] -giggles as wind goes through his hair everything they pass water he says wa-er-

[aven] -is right behind ben and hyrule-

[BEN] - Hyrule please, enough of that

[hyrule] baff baff

[BEN] Just keeps riding-

[BEN] - Hmmm, where to go...

[aven] the bar?

[BEN] - No, I don't feel like drinking right now...

[aven] we could go bug someone.

[BEN] - Like who?

[aven] i don't know cp doc lie someone.

[BEN] - Didn't CP and Doc go out?

[aven] i though i saw them come back in in chat

[BEN] - Oh, guess I missed that

[aven] maybe you where to busy dealing with hyrules need for a baff baff

[BEN] - Shut it

[aven] -laughs at ben's reaction-

[aven] so should we check if they are in the castle or at cp and lie's

[BEN] - My bet is on the castle since they have someone sick at CP's

[aven] then lets go -heads towards the castle trying to beat ben there-

[BEN] - HEY! NO FAIR! I'M HOLDING THE BABY!

[aven] -giggles and slows down a little so she stays ahead of ben but in his sight-

[BEN] Puts on a burst of speed and overtakes Aven-

[aven] -laughs before getting her horse to do a full gallop to get back to being neck and neck-

[hyrule] -is giggling as they go-

-They race towards the castle and it ends up being a tie-

[aven] -leads her horse into the horse pen before dismounting-

[BEN] Follows suit before cooing at Hyrule a little-

[hyrule] -is grabbing a handful of ben's tunic-

[BEN] Replaces the tunic with a finger-

[hyrule] -wiggles ben's finger-

[BEN] - Yeah, that's my little boy

[aven] -kisses ben's cheek before kissing hyrule's-

[BEN] - Come on, let's see what they brought back this time

[aven] which room do you think they will be in?

[BEN] - Kitchen is usually a good bet

[aven] then keep up -heads down into the kitchen-

[BEN] Rolls his eyes and follows-

[aven] -sees all the sex toys on the floor- what is going on in here

[Deer] - Oh hello Aven, BEN

[hyrule] wa-er baff baff!

[CP] Snickers-

[BEN] - No Hyrule

[aven] hello deer. ben hyrule likes baff baffs.

[Deer] - Aw, he has a second word now?

[aven] yea water and bath.

[Deer] - How adorable!

[aven] it is but ben hates it.

[BEN] - Is wrong!

[aven] we do say water and bath a lot so hyrule picked up those words faster

[BEN] Groans-

[aven] hyrule when he is older will love baff baffs

[BEN] Turns Hyrule away from Aven- No

[aven] he will want one every day

[hyrule] -reaches for aven- baff baff

[BEN] - Shhhh, you don't know what your talking about Hyrule

[hyrule] baff baff!

[BEN] - Shhhhhh, no

[hyrule] BAFF BAFF!

[BEN] - No, baths are bad

[hyrule] -starts sniffling- baff baff

[TLOT] I sense impending tears.... Please just bathe the baby. - Is still in cat form and holding the mouse as he lays on the table.

[BEN] - No! Water is bad!

[hyrule] -starts to cry- wa-er baff baff

[Steve] Please don't cry Hyrule...

[hyrule] -is still crying- baff baff

[Doc] I think you're going to have to bite the bullet eventually BEN...

[aven] -tries to take hyrule from ben-

[BEN] - I refuse to touch water!- He pulls away from Aven, refusing to let go of his son

[TLOT] But he's crying, doesn't that bother you?

[Steve] Yeah, it's not like he wants something unreasonable

[BEN] - OF COURSE IT DOES!

[hyrule] -is still crying and trying to get to aven-

[BEN] Shush's at Hyrule before floating up towards the ceiling-

[hyrule] -won't stop crying- baff baff

[TLOT] Sighs- BEN.... just give him what he wants, he's only a baby. He'll just cry and cry until you do it.

[BEN] Whines-

[CP] - Do I need to pull him down?

[aven] ben give me hyrule

[BEN] - No

[TLOT] I'm not going to do it. Not after he freaked out so badly last time.

[Steve] Yeah, everyone got hurt.

[Doc] Just sits down with hir elbows on the counter. - Hello Yaunfen. 

[CP] Clears throat- BEN, look up

{BEN] Does so, shrieks, and rockets as quickly as he can to the floor-

[hyrule] -is still crying- wa-er

[TLOT] Shows how distracted he was.

[snake] -climbs on to doc's shoulder-

[Yaunfen] Walks to the edge of the counter to get a better look-

[Grinny] - Heh, idiot

[aven] -tries to take hyrule from ben-

[BEN] Curls around his son-

[aven] please ben give me hyrule I don't want him to keep crying

[BEN] - He'll calm down in a little bit...

[hyrule] -is crying and squirming in ben's arms-

[Doc] Gives Snake a pat with two fingers so as not to knock him down-

[Steve] Looks really distressed- Make him stop please-

[TLOT] Steve... just go if you can't take it.

[snake] -his head scrunches down a little as he is pat-

[Steve] Thank you. -Leaves the room

[BEN] Hums Zelda's lullabye-

[hyrule] -is still crying the humming is helping at all-

[BEN] - You wanna go for another ride? You were giggling all throughout that...

[TLOT] Lets the mouse go and it skitters across the table towards Lie

[hyrule] baff baff baff baff

[Doc] Give Yaunfen a hug - Just bathe the poor child. I know you don't want to.

[Lie] Catches it before it can completely run off- Hey there little one

[BEN] - No... No water

[Mouse] Has barely any programming and just makes a small squeak-

[Lie] Holds it in her hands, petting it-

[aven] please just give me hyrule so we can bathe him he want it so badly he has been saying it nonstop since he figured out how to say bath

[BEN] - No, you can't make me

[TLOT] You know it's important when it means they learn a new word-

[BEN Whines-

[hyrule] -is still crying- baff baff baff baff

[BEN] - Hyrule please...

[CP] - BEN... Do I need to get LJ and Jeff?

[BEN] - Don't you dare!

[aven] if they can help please get them cp

[CP] Sends out a quick mental burst for them. After a few moments LJ teleports in with Jeff-

[LJ] - OH BENNY BOY~

[BEN] - FUCK NO!- He starts running off

[hyrule] -is still crying in ben's arms-

[Doc] Turns to Deerheart- It always something isn't it?

[Deer] - Indeed it is

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[aven] -puts her head in her hands-

[Doc] What? Did you say something?!

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[TLOT] Their first word is burp?

[BEN] Is quickly caught by Jeff and LJ manages to get Hyrule out of BEN's arms- NO! LJ I WILL MURDER YOU GIVE HIM BACK!

[LJ] - Here we go! One baby!

[TLOT] Good job?

[aven] thank you

[CP] - You've gotten rusty BEN!

[Doc] Awww. I'm proud of you Yaunfen. A first word is a first word. No matter what it is.

[TLOT] Just be gentle LJ. He's awfully tiny

[Yaunfen] - BURP! BURP! BURP!

[LJ] - I've been around kids for how long?

[Deer] Giggles and then smooches Yaunfen's snout-

[aven] may I please have him LJ?

[TLOT] Kids yes, but babies?

[LJ] - Yeah, sure. And yes, many of my victims would have baby siblings which I'd go and make laugh

[Jeff] Is just sitting on BEN, ignoring his partner's protests-

[aven] -take hyrule- I guess it's time for a bath

[BEN] - NUUUUUUUUUUU!

[hyrule] -is slowly starting to calm down because he heard he is getting a bath-

[TLOT] Oh, okay. I know the pastas have problems with fertility so I wasn't sure.

[aven] -is trying to set the water in the sink up for the bath but is panicing slightly at the water-

[Lie] - Aven? Is everything okay?

[aven] I still dealing with my hydrophobia

[Doc] It's a process- Lays down some towels and pulls out the bone meal for when shes done.

[Lie] - Do you want me to help?

[aven] yes please -takes out a clean diaper she has from her inventory and puts it with everything else-

[Lie] Steps away from CP and approaches Hyrule- Hi Hyrule, are you ready for a splashy splashy bath?

[TLOT] Hops down from the table and blocks BEN's view. He focuses on sending the angry pasta calming thoughts.

[hyrule] -his crys have turned into calming down sniffles- baff baff

[Lie] Tests the temperature of the water and finding it suitable she picks Hyrule up and carefully lowers him down into the water-

[hyrule] -splashes in the bath- wa-er baff baff

[Lie] - Yes, that's right!- She gently splashes some water onto him to start cleaning him

[hyrule] -giggling and clapping his hands-

[CP] Watches how his wife interacts with the baby-

[BEN] - JEFF FUCKING LET ME UP!

[Jeff] - Dude, your lucky LJ and I aren't trying to give you a bath right now!

[TLOT] Yeah, you are a little stinky- Gives him a whisker tickle sniffing his face-

[aven] -splashes a little water over hyrule before promptly freeing out a little-

[Jeff] - This was the usual arrangement when it came to his bath time, it was LJ's and I's job usually

[Lie] - It's okay Aven, don't push yourself too hard

[aven] thank you for helping lie

[Lie] - Your welcome, you know, currently I can't have kids

[aven] really why?

[Lie] - I had my ovaries removed since as a cat there's a higher chance of me becoming pregnant. I've accidentally regrown them once already since I apparently can do that as a brine

[Doc] You're just generally good at growing things. Plus it's a removed organ, your body wants to heal anything you lose.

[aven] well lets hope if you ever do have a kid it doesn't have you fighting over something you have to do for them like me and ben have to do over baths

[Lie] - Honestly I think the biggest problem would be getting the kid away from CP

[Doc] I think the conflict will be how over-protective Cp will get...

[CP] - Why is this being discussed?

[aven] ben is very protective of hyrule as well maybe that's a nature in creepypastas

[Lie] - Well that certainly proves true of the mates...

[hyrule] -is happily splashing in the bath-

[Doc] It'll be an issue eventually Cp. Without your Insanity you are fertile. Doubly so for being a brine.

[TLOT] So glad I'm gay. - Rolls over to show his belly

[Lie] Cups some water in her hand and pours it over his head to wash his hair-

[CP] Glares at Doc-

[Mouse] bolts again, this time over Grinnys tail.

[Grinny] Resists the urge to attack the mouse-

[hyrule] -is giggling happily- wa-er baff baff

[Mouse] Tries to run into the open part of Grinnys sweater-

[Grinny] Hisses and attacks-

[Lie] Boops Hyrules nose-

[Mouse] Poofs as it's hit- Leaving a morsel behind.

[Grinny] Swats the morsel onto the ground-

[hyrule] -giggles and grasps lies finger-

[Lie] Let's him hold it- Damn I need to be careful... I don't need my ovaries forming right now...

[TLOT] Curiously snags the morsel and puts it away-

[CP] - Can we stop the baby talk?

[aven] -tickles hyrule's tummy making him giggle-

[TLOT] Well we were talking about sex, but you got mad...

[CP] - Right, I need to burn these things- Creates a ball of fire in his hand

[Lie] - Aven, do we have any shampoo?

[Doc] No soap!

[TLOT] Scampers around sucking them up into his inventory before Cp can wreck them- You're no fun at all.

[CP] - You fucker!

[BEN] - HYRULE NO!

[TLOT] Bite me. If you won't use something you don't get to be pissed about someone else having it.

[Doc] BEN, for once you and I agree on something.

[CP] - THEY AREN'T NECESSARY!

[lie] - So we aren't using anything to clean his hair?

[TLOT] Ugh.... you are so insecure.

[aven] no just water

[Doc] Huffs- Warm water is fine.

[Lie] - Alright then, guess that means we're done here

[CP] - I AM NOT!

[Doc] At Lie- I had this discussion with Cp earlier. I'm intentionally keeping soaps and detergents off the server. They're a pollutant and most of us can bathe in lava anyway. Everyone if you count using magma creams first.

[Lie] - I see, okay then- She picks Hyrule up out of the water and places him on the towel

[aven] I don't want hyrule near lava till he is a lot older -helps dry hyrule off-

[BEN] Is whimpering-

[Deer] - You don't want him to think it's always okay, right?

[TLOT] Exactly. Lets not play with potions until he's at least as mature as Ashe was when we made him a human form.

[aven] that too I don't want him to think it's safe before he can least tell the difference -is now using bone meal to powdered the giggling hyrule-

[Deer] - Jeff? I think it's okay to let BEN up now

[Jeff] - Are you sure? Because I think he needs a bath too

[aven] -puts a new diaper on hyrule and gives him a hug and a kiss-

[Lie] Goes back to sit down next to CP-

[aven] -is playing with hyrule who is giggling happily-

[Lie] Hums a little as she leans against CP, thinking about babies and what her and CP's would possibly look like, not realizing just how loud her thoughts are-

[TLOT] Raises a hairy eyebrow. -Lie... I think Cp needs more sensitivity training before that happens.

[Lie] - Hm?

[CP] - Now what the fuck are you on about?

[aven] -sits next to ben with hyrule in her arms-

[Jeff] Is still sitting on BEN-

[BEN] - Hyrule...

[TLOT] I'm talking to Lie, Cp. And I think your actions today have shown how right I am.

[CP] - And as usual, you're making no sense

[hyrule] -is giggling in aven's arms-

[Doc] looks over at Jeff and BEN- Should I make a small lava pool?

[BEN] - NO!

[Lie] - CP it's okay, my thoughts were just... Wandering

[aven] if some one holds hyrule I will join you ben

[BEN] Whines- But it hasn't been a month yet!

[Yaunfen] - Burps!

[aven] a month is to long for baths ben

[BEN] - No it's not!

[TLOT] Yeah.... that's a bit gross.

[aven] I take bath more then you ben I should drag you into the ones I take

[BEN ] Whimpers-

[aven] lava baths ben

[Doc] Look, the lab is just down that little hall and up the steps, just go. We'll watch the baby until you're done.

[aven] thank you -gives doc hyrule before dragging ben down stairs-

[Doc] Is just holding the baby a bit awkwardly. - Well then....

[snake] -makes silly faces at hyrule from doc's shoulder making hyrule giggle-

[TLOT] Pads over - Tiny little thing...

[Lie] Smiles- As are all babies...

[TLOT] Makes a goofy face at the baby -You're pink like a little piggy aren't you?

[CP] Huffs in mild annoyance-

[hyrule] -is giggling at all the silly faces-

[TLOT] Do you want to hold him Cp? I think your fellows here may be unaware how good you actually are with little ones.

[CP] - Why?

[LJ] Snickers-

[Jeff] - We know how good he is, Sally plays with him all the time!

[TLOT] Awww. It's because Sally reminded him of someone else...

[CP] - Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup!

[TLOT] Why? It's safe for them to know now.

[Jeff] - Know what?

[CP] Is growling a little-

[TLOT] Cp has a little brother. Well he's an adult now, but he's still younger.

[LJ] - Awww, and you didn't bring him along with you to the manor?

[CP] - OH FUCK NO!

[Doc] You guys would have either infected him or killed him. He's a human.

[snake] has flopped on to his back on docs shoulder and is just now wiggling his arms in the air for no reason-

[Jeff] Is laughing along with LJ-

[Doc] I don't understand why that's funny. I think it would have been a valid concern.

[CP] - Will all of you just shut up

[TLOT] Chuckles - Did you guys think he was really a Herobrine without a Steve?

[Jeff] - Dude, he pretty much told us nothing about his game

[Doc] I'm suprised you didn't find out on your own. From what I understand it's a massive bestseller.

[LJ] - Yeah, maybe if the digital pasta's didn't hog all the TV's all the time

[Doc] Ah, The internet would have been a more likely space, it's all over there.

[CP] - Doc, those things don't work to well within the manor, slender beings, you know?

[jewel] -steps into the shadows of the kitchen quietly-

[Doc] OH... geeze. That sucks. Man. I don't give a fig about human tv, but I do love the web.

[TLOT] Pads quietly over to Jewel and sashays her legs. - Nice to see you again.

[jewel] -her voice is quiet- hello I came over because I need to get out for some air.

[LJ] - Well, I'm heading back to my circus now

[Doc] How are the repairs going? Herabrine's been pretty scarce. I heard she was helping you.

[LJ] - Alright, much closer to being finished

[Doc] I want to show you something anyway... - Gets up and walks over to him, - Cp? Hold Hyrule for a minute, I don't want to give him to Lie in case of ovaries. - Presses the baby into his hands- 

[LJ] - Oh?

[jewel] -is quiet- where did that baby come from?

[CP] Narrows his eyes at Doc but does hold Hyrule-

[Doc] We discovered that Yaunfen's diet is partly the gems from their home seed and partly the cake that makes up their end. So we brought home a bunch of the precious items from there for them, but they're edible for anyone. - Opens a kitchen trunk

[Doc] Check this out- Holds out a rock candy diamond in a lovely shade of blue, some golden toffee bars and a few licorice spirals that replace the coal. - Here, you gave me new stuff, something for you.

[LJ] - Oh these are interesting...

[TLOT] That's BEN and Aven's baby; Hyrule.

[jewel] I must have missed something because I don't remember either of them having a baby

[TLOT] He's new -

[Lie] Is smiling at the sight of CP holding Hyrule-

[Doc] Takes out another diamond for Yaunfen and gestures for Lj to watch as xe offers it.

[jewel] have I missed anything else?

[Yaunfen] Leaps at the diamond- Burp!- Starts sucking on the diamond

[TLOT] Mmm, we have a mouse mob now. And chocolates for Valentine's day, the box on the table is already open if you want some.

[jewel] valentine's day already?

[Doc] Beams- Yanfen, you're adorable.

[TLOT] I don't know? I guess early enough for humans to have stuff out to buy.

[Doc] At Jewel- We brought home some more pokemon too. Hey Cp? How's Stevie doing with his fish?

[jewel] I was never a fan of valentine's day it reminded me just how little of people I had but today I don't know what to feel.

[TLOT] I'd never heard of it before....

[CP] - I still say it's a stupid holiday. I don't know, he took it home and we didn't really talk when he came over to watch father

[Doc] Well I guess no news is good news. It's a hardy beast, it should be fine. How is Notch anyway? 

[CP] - Still laying in bed

[LJ] Giggles- Lazy

[jewel] -is just looking around most of thoughts and feelings are confusing or of her confusion-

[Doc] He's in bed because he's becoming digital. I wonder if the pain is similar to becoming real the slow way?

[TLOT] Just take some deep breaths Jewel, you're safe.

[CP] - I don't know

[Doc] Lie's jingle flowers are likely cutting the pain anyway.

[jewel] i know but i have been confused a lot lately

[Jeff] - Come on LJ, this talk is boring

[LJ] Waves good bye as he floats up the stairs-

,[Doc] Thanks for the help guys.

[Jeff] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Looks at Cp. - well he only gave me the finger, I still say that's progress.

[CP] - He got to harass BEN, he's in a good mood

[Doc] Griefers, all of them. Haha.

[TLOT] Decides to sit with Grinny and curls around the much smaller cat. He's radiating a ridiculious amount of warmpth.

[Grinny] Hisses at TLOT-

[TLOT] That makes me nostalgic...

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[CP] Bounces Hyrule a little-

[Doc] Something on your mind Jewel?

[TLOT] That too... what's next? You gonna tell me to go die in a fire or something? 

[jewel] a lot of things doc a lot of things

[hyrule] -giggles at the bounces-

[Doc] I'm listening.

[Grinny] Growls-

[jewel] i have to deal with my emotion conflicting every second at the moment

[Lie] Gets up and looks through some of the stuff Aven brought until she finds Hyrules pacifier- Here CP

[CP] Takes the pacifier and offers it to Hyrule-

[hyrule] -takes the pacifier in his mouth and suckles on it-

[MB] Comes down into the kitchen and takes one look at Cp before bursting out laughing

[CP] Growls at MB- Shut up you fucker

[Mb] no wonder you're so defensive of her, getting busy making more brines with the little woman. Make sure you glitch him good, keeps the monsters away. -grins horribly

[CP] - It's not even mine you fucker!

[Lie] - Besides, I'm currently infertile

[Mb] Aww, adopted, even sweeter

[CP] Would be murdering MB if he weren't holding Hyrule-

[Lie] - It's our friends, they needed some alone time so were watching the baby

This message has been removed.

[Deer] - MB? Would you like some food?

[Mb] Huh? I just came over to borrow a cup of gunpowder, in a neighborly kinda way. 

[Doc] What? well you can- Wait- NO.

[CP] - Hey Doc? Gimme some gunpowder

[Doc] Um.... maybe after you put the baby down...

[jewel] -is looking at mb in a questioning way-

[CP] - Kinda can't

[Mb] Yeah, Cp. I can see you're realllllly busy.

[CP] Charges a bit of lightning in his hand-

[Doc] CP. NOT WITH THE BABY.

[Mb] Chillax. We can fight when your hands aren't so full.

[CP] - What? It should be fine, BEN has lightning too you know

[Doc] Okay, then please not in my kitchen.

[hyrule] -is reaching for cp's lighting hand-

[CP] - Fiiiiiiiiiiine- He holds the lightning a bit closer, toning down it's strength

[Mb] Slides over to Jewel - Hey there hot stuff. Wanna go blow something up together?

[jewel] -takes out her axe-mace and puts it at his neck- don't ever flirt with me

[Mb] Whoah... Okay miss congenialty. Whatever turns you on. - Walks over to the table and leans on it instead

[TLOT] Is just watching Mb, carefully- Staying out of trouble?

[Mb] Just building shit.

[CP] Let's the toned down lightning dance around to entertain Hyrule-

[jewel] -notices her axe-mace is smudged and is trying to clean it but she only has her hands-

[Doc] What's wrong Jewel?

[jewel] it's smudged.

[TLOT] BEN and Aven have been down there a while. I hope he didn't run off again.

-A naked streak races past-

[Doc] Oh, here. Have a towel. - Xe pulls up a wool square and lobs it to her- What the- 

[aven] -comes in her clothes and holding ben's she is out of breath- ben get back here

[BEN] Distant hissing-

[TLOT] Did you even get him in the tub Aven?

[Mb] What the fuck?

[jewel] thank you -takes the towel and starts buffing the axe-mace-

[aven] not really no it was mostly me trying to wrestle him in.

[Mb] What the fuck are you trying to do? Drown the little twerp?

[BEN] Distantly- NO DROWNING!

[aven] get him clean he has hydrophobia I do to but his is much worse I was trying to get him into a lava bath while we used potions but he just ran

[Mb] Please tell me I can help.... I'm way overdue to hear some good screaming today. 

[aven] be careful last time someone tried to put him in water he nearly drowned everyone that was there

[Mb] where's the pool?

[Doc] There's one in the shrine....

[TLOT] Three actually.

[Mb] Laughs - I think I can find one.... - Goes dashing off-

[aven] -sits at one of the chairs her head flops on to the table

[Lie] - Do you need anything Aven?

[aven] a vacation

[Mb] Divides into his triplicate form and pounces on BEN. He instantly teleports them to the nether and lets the four of them fall into a veritable ocean of lava.

[BEN] Shrieks and lets off a large electric blast- NONONONONONONONONO!

[Mb] He jerks from the blast but then rises up above the surface of the lava. He's laughing so hard he's nearly crying.

[BEN] Bolts out of the lava-

[Deer] Frowns- That ass!

[Mb] YOUR FACE..... I haven't laughed that hard in cycles...

[Doc] What is it my love?

[Deer] - MB took BEN to the Nether...

[Doc] Well he did say he'd find a lava pool....

[TLOT] It's nasty but it does make sense since he doesn't know the layout of the castle.

[BEN] Furious now, he gathers a massive ball of lightning and launches it at MB-

[Mb] Dodges easily- yeah! That's what I like! But let's make this less gay- he spawns a pair of leather trousers and tosses them onto BEN before taking his own shirt off. The player skin underneath is covered with so many crisscrossing scars it looks like a patchwork quilt- let's see what else you have! - he puts up his fists and rushes BEN to punch him

[BEN] Nimbly dodges as he pulls on the pants, focusing his drowning abilities around MB-

[Mb] Spawns a clone who takes the brunt of the drowning and immediately dies. - niiiiice! - he goes for a kick while BEN is buttoning his pants

[BEN] Summons one of his chains to grab the leg-

[Mb] Once again makes a clone and switches so it takes the hit and struggles in the chains for a moment before poofing away. He's way too excited and the smile is wide across his face as he attacks BEN again.

[BEN] With a furious shout he creates a broad range drowning area, like he had done before, anything within range begins to feel it's lungs fill with water-

[Mb] Is already choking but changes his attack to a body block and manages to gurgle- Lets see if that potions worn off yet! - He's trying to shove BEN back into the lava.

[BEN] Shifts into his more adult form to use more strength as he pushes back- YOU FUCKER!

[Mb] That's right! I love that look! - With a growl he shoves harder-

[BEN] Clenches his fist and summons his master sword-

[Mb] Is pierced in the belly and spawns two clones again to help shove all of them into the lava even as he's nearing his own death-

[BEN] Summons his shield to try to bash something in the head-

[Mb] Is nearly dead but summons a final burst of strength as he's hit-

[BEN] Falls into the lava and catches on fire-

[Mb] Succumbs to the drowning and also dies-

\- BEN was shoved into lava -

\- /MasterHerobrine killed by Player BENDrowned /-

[aven] holy shit ben!

[Doc] Was reading the chat- Seriously guys?

[Lie] - Go to him Aven, we can keep an eye on Hyrule if you want

[Doc] Waves a hand - I'm sure he's fine.

[TLOT] Shakes his head- Pastas and brines....

[aven] I still want to check on him -stands up from her chair- i'll take hyrule

[CP] Hands Hyrule over to Aven without a word-

[snake] -still on doc's shoulder- wait aven take me as well I have something for gem and I am slow

[aven] -takes hyrule and snake and head up to the horse pen and grabs one of the horses they left and heads for home-

[CP] - So Doc... About that gun powder...

[TLOT] Same shit different day, huh Cp?

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[Doc] Oh? You actually want it? How come?

[CP] - To rub it in MB's face

[Doc] Whatever- xe spawns a few blobs and bounces them into his inventory. - I'm sure he was just trying to make me worry anyway.

[CP] Takes it and tucks it away-

[Deer] - So... About the sex toys...

[Doc] Oh. Here, have a look for yourself. - Xe slides the bag across the counter with a grin-

[Deer] Grins as she see's what's inside- Oh this looks like great fun... Lie, you should make sure you have all of your too

[TLOT] Flips a bundle of stuff out of his inventory and swats it with his tail so it goes right to Lie and vanishes into her storage.

[Lie] Blushes hard- Why is there a tail?

[Grinny] Continues to growl at TLOT-

[TLOT] Flips his own cat tail around and gives a lazy yawn. - Because tails are fun.

[Deer] - Actually, Lie? Have you ever had anal before?

[Lie] Turns a darker shade of red and speaks quietly- When I was human...

[Doc] Somehow I think Cp is not in the mood for this discussion guys. Lie, you should come have a private pow-wow with me and Deerheart one day.

[Lie] Embarrassed whine-

[CP] - With who?

[Lie] - My ex...

[CP] - ... That was the griefer I ended up killing, right?

[Lie] Nods-

[Doc] My money is on; he didn't have a clue what he was doing at the time.

[Lie] - He... He was a bit abusive... And I didn't really get any pleasure out of it...

[CP] Is slowly catching on fire at the thought of the ex-

[Doc] I thought so. Fuck him anyway then. Men that hurt women are scum.

[CP] - He tried to kill her with creepers... I put a stop to that real quick...

[TLOT] Interesting... I guess even then, part of you knew she would be special....

[CP] - At that point I was more focused on the bet...

[TLOT] Sure...

[Lie] Leans against CP- What's done is done and in the past. I'm just glad you're here now

[TLOT] Eh. He still needs work. But much better then he was.

[Deer] - We should have a girls day, invite Hera and some of the Alex's as well

[Doc] Oh, the hot springs thing? I'm for that. If I'm welcome, of course.

[Deer] - Of course love, you sometimes have the right equipment

[Doc] I would understand. Someone has to watch Yaunfen anyway. We can't invite Endrea either since she can't get wet. 

[CP] - Actually at this point her human form can

[Doc] Really? It's it pleasant? Or just not painful?

[CP] - I haven't really asked her, but the larger her dragon form the more resistant she is to water as well

[Lie] - Hot springs do sound nice... We should make some

[Doc] That's easy stuff. You just need Netherrack-

[CP] - Endrea's home in the end has a very large bath in it, I know she'll have get togethers with the female generals and the other generals mates there...

[TLOT] Speaking of. Hey Cp... got something for ya- Slides a bit of paper over to him with a hind foot. It's crinkled and has obviously been written on and things have been crossed out several times-

[CP] Frowns and picks up the paper to look at it- Really? "My loveliest blossom of the universe"?

[TLOT] It's hard. I'm just not sure what kind of tone to convey.

[CP] - I'll look over it later...

[Doc] I'm ready when you guys are. - Grins-

[Lie] - Wait, we're doing this now!?

[CP] - No, the coronation is not happening right now

[TLOT] For what it's worth, I'm normally dressed up, so, also game for that when you guys are.

[CP] - I still need to find a place to hold the damn thing, at least, the main part of it where I will have to address everyone...

[Doc] Is there really no place outside that will work? I can make you bleachers if need be. A natural ampitheather would make your words louder too.

[CP] - No, there are area's, I just need to figure out which area which is dependent on how many mobs are coming

[TLOT] That's up to you though...

[CP] - I know, I don't want to overwhelm Lie, but I want enough of them there to help spread the word quickly amongst the rest

[jewel] coronation?

[CP] - So my mobs will know to obey Lie... Blame Hera

[Doc] Just gonna be a few speeches and probably a buffet with lots of stilted conversation.

[jewel] who is hera?

[Doc] You don't know Herabrine? She looks like an Alex but with Brine eyes and greyish coloration.

[jewel] I mostly stay in my house I haven't met her yet.

[Doc] She's been out a lot lately anyway. She's been helping the clown that was here earlier rebuild his circus in the woods.

[jewel] I know laughing jack I guess I will have to try and find her so I can meet her

[Grinny] Tries to slink away from TLOT-

[Doc] If she's not in the woods, she might be at her house. It's underwater near the mangroves. By Steffan and Enderbro's house?

[TLOT] Decides to groom Grinny a little and licks his ears.

[Grinny] Swats at TLOT-

[TLOT] Ow.

[jewel] I will check but later I want to stay here for now

[Lie] Stretches a little- Oh, TLOT? Has there been word from your server yet? I'm sure they've been busy building homages to you and Steve

[Doc] That's fine, like I said she's probably not home anyway.

[TLOT] I popped in on them briefly. They seem to be enjoying themselves without any problems. And yes, they do certainly like building shrines and statues...

[Lie] - I gotta ask, just what have they come up with for CP?

[CP] - Why? Why would you ask that?

[TLOT] He usually looks like he's been taking steroids, wreathed in flames with a sword in each hand. Though I did see a small one that had multiple arms. Artistic interpretaion you know?

[CP] - What the fuck is wrong with your testificates?

[TLOT] They're creative! I think it was just because they couldn't decide what to include in that case. You had six arms; holding a ball of fire, a flower, a pick, a sword, your honedge, and the sixth hand was giving the finger.

This message has been removed.

[CP] - Oh really? And just how have they decided to depict my wife?

[TLOT] Lots of diaphanous flowing clothing, beatific expression, leafy crown, and in her hands a huge defensive pod with a mouthful of teeth. There's usually a cat poking out from under her skirt too.

[Lie] Can't stop a small laugh-

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!

[TLOT] You should have seen the fertility statue they did for me... I could have hung my cloak and helmet on the weiner.

[CP] - I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!

[TLOT] Steve usually looks like he swooning in my arms....

[Deer] - But of course, your arms are where he belongs

[TLOT] I saw a huge one of Doc out in the countryside too. They'd put a high pressure fountain in the mouth and planted a garden all around it so the plants would stay watered from the spray.

[Doc] Aw.

[CP] - Why a fountain from their mouth?

[TLOT] I guess for the lightning breath? A dragon shape looks nice on a fountain anyway. 

[Lie] - What do they have for Splender? Or the baby wither?

[TLOT] I gave them a picture of Splender, they seem to like his image up against walls so they can carve twisty tentacles all over behind him. He usually looks placid but has a macabre grinnning face under his tilted down hat. Mostly you can't see it unless you try to sit in his lap.

[CP] - I'm not sure how much Splender will like the whole macabre face...

[TLOT] That's the point, it's hidden. It has sort of a ear to ear grin with dot eyes. They're not scared of him or anything. 

[Lie] - I would like to hop over there eventually to see these statues

[TLOT] Of course. I mean, as long as Cp doesn't go on a spree wrecking them.

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] You can't discourage them from making art. It makes them happy and keeps them occupied.

[CP] - Whatever...

[Lie] Yawns a little-


	185. Dragon Chat, The Devouring Deep

[Endrea] Is looking for GK-

[Gk] Is at the spawn. He's laying in the grass dozing while Doc is jogging with Yaunfen and hir pokemon nearby. The goomy keeps breaking off to bother GK because it wants to battle. Finally the big dragon gives it a bit of a shove and chuckles as it rolls over and over in the grass like a gooey ball. 

[Doc] Gk! Don't do that!

[Endrea] Spots them and comes over, flopping down next to GK and pressing against him-

[Gk] Whoah! Oh. Hey Endrea. - Kinda nuzzles her- Geeze you've gotten big.

[Endrea] Nuzzles back- Finally have a small break from the children, Sweet Alex is watching them

[Gk] Ah. Expect them back full of sugar and stories and toting a variety of crayon drawings.

[Endrea] - No doubt, I just needed a small break though

[Gk] It's always more fun being lazy when others are doing sweaty shit. - Gestures to Doc and the pokemon plus small dragon herd.

[Endrea] Laughs a little- How they keep up with that many I don't know... Then again I doubt they're constantly trying to get into things they're not supposed to...

[Gk] Eh. From what I've been told the pokemon are pretty damn smart. They're pretty eagar as long as the trainer pays lots of attention to their needs. It's not like kids. But then, there is Yaunfen... who knows what that one will be like? They learned their first word the other day, and it's burp of all the fucking things.

[Endrea] Laughs some more- How interesting...- She sighs and stretches out- This sun feels so good right now

[Gk] Yeah, it's a nice day - wiggles his hooves in the grass. - Wanna make a bet on how much quiet we get before the next explosion? 

-Mb has gotten close enough to see what Doc is doing and the two of them are now trading insults near the covered bridge.

[Endrea] - I doubt it will be long...

[GK] Same here... Have you met the new guy? What a basic bitch.

[Mb] Fuck you too!

[Endrea] - I sat on him

[Gk] Laughs- Way to make an impression.

[Endrea] - Ashe is showing interest in flying

[Gk] Do you think he's strong enough?

[Endrea] - Not yet, but that doesn't mean he's not practicing

-Doc and Mb are now having a spirited slap fight-

[Gk] What are you going to do?

[Endrea] - Watch him, and have CP and you help me judge when he's ready to really start learning

[Gk] What about Willow and Oak? Any words from them yet?

[Endrea] - No, and they are taking some time to grow too...

[Gk] Do they seem sickly? It was a two for one.

[Endrea] - No, both seem perfectly healthy, and we don't know if they are capable of speech either

[Yaunfen] Bites at MB-

[Mb] FUCKER! - Hops backwards grabbing his leg-

[Gk] I like the candy ones spark.

[Endrea] - It does have it's quirks

[Doc] Is looking rather proud - 

[Mb] Kicks at Yaunfen and is knocked down by Doc's Exeggcute before Doc can even react.

[Gk] Pfft.

[Endrea] Watches as one of her enders teleports around-

[Gk] Follows her gaze. - Kids....

[Endrea] - I'm rather glad they don't require as much attention as my adopted children

[Gk] Yeah, they ain't as much fun though. I like having other dragons around. 

[Doc] Transforms and is now biting at Mb who's trying to punch hir in the snout- 

[Gk] Even if some of them are artifical...

[Endrea] - They're happy, leave them be

[Gk] Yeah, I know. They're still afraid though...

[Endrea] - True...- She rolls onto her back

[Gk] Scratches the bigger dragons belly with his hooves-

[Endrea] Squeaks and thrashes a little- GG!

[Gk] What? Is the exposed belly a trap? You're such a cat. - grins-

[Endrea] - GG THAT TICKLES!- Tries to squirm away

*Vwoop

*Vwoop

[Gk] Goes for a more aggressive tickle now that he knows he's being annoying- Ah-hahah!

[Sky] Nope, still not right...

[Doc] Swats Mb with hir tail and accidently sends him flying towards Sky-

[Endrea] Shrieks in laughter and whips her tail around to retaliate-

[Sky] I am also! Not a target. *Vwoop,

[Gk] Gets thunked in the head - OOF!

[Doc] Sorry Sky!

[Mb] Races back towards Doc and gets zapped hard by the Galvantula. - AAAAAA

[Sky] It's fine. Glad I got out of the way, though. Anyway! Bye! *Vwoop

[Endrea] Smirks and goes in for her own tickles on GK-

[Mimikyu] -comes from behind a tree with it's leaf umbrella and pokes doc-

[Gk] Is easilly overwhemed by the larger dragon - ARGH!

[Endrea] - Hmmm, looks like I can win at these now...

[Doc] Is Braced in case Mb charges hir again and jumps at the small touch-

[Mimikyu] Mimik -pokes doc again-

[Gk] Transforms back into his human shape to get out of her grip - Enough! I'm gonna pee my damn pants! - His face is red from laughing.

[Doc] Hey Mimkyu. Are you okay?

[Endrea] Shifts to her human form as well-

[Gk] Drops to the ground with a thunk of boots. - well I wasn't gonna stay shifted. Ya didn't have to do that. Shit.... I think you got taller in this form as well.

[Mimikyu] -shakes it's fake head yes and starts to run around trying to see if they can get any of the other pokemon to join in-

[Endrea] - Well I do end up a little taller than CP...

[Goomy] is quick to follow and bounces after the Mimkyu. The Exeggcute is staying by Doc's side and the Galvantula is protecting Yaunfen.

[GK] Geeze.... I wonder why? Is everyone on your seed just super tall?

[Endrea] - Probably the false NOTCH's way of trying to make me more intimidating...

[Mimikyu] -in running in circles making sure to use the leaf to keep as much light off them as possible-

[Gk] Are you sure he wasn't planning on having you try to seduce Cp at some point?

[Endrea] - He never told me so...

[Yaunfen] Tries to get Galvantula to play with it-

[Gk] Well you look good. Speaking of such, hows Flux? I heard she had some energy work done.

[Endrea] - I'm not sure, I've been so busy with the children I haven't really seen her

[Galvantula] Is still watching Mb in case he tries to start more shit but does respond to Yaunfen's nudging.

[Gk] She ain't been around to check on Markus? Poor bastard. 

[Endrea] - Maybe? We have been spending a lot of time at the library, Ashe just can't get enough of books

[Gk] Smart little bugger. I'm glad he's on our side. How's the chess lessons with Alexsezia going for him?

[Endrea] - Decently enough, he's not quite good enough to win yet, but he's learning quickly

[Endrea] Sighs- Well, I suppose this has been a long enough break, would you like to go with me to pick up the children?

[Gk] It's okay to leave them over there for a while you know. Sweet Alex loves playing with kids and critters.

[Endrea] - Yes but she has all three by herself, and although Ashe is well behaved, Willow and Oak aren't always...

[Gk] If you're ready to face the horde again I'll go with ya.

[Endrea] - That would be much appreciated

[Gk] Steps up into the air and floats along with her at eye level. - Are you doing okay kiddo? I know it's a lot of responsibility.

[Endrea] - I'm dealing, it's more than I've ever dealt with before, but the pull of wanting to protect and raise them is so strong

[Gk] Hormones are a bitch like that... Is Ashe really still making trouble? He seems like such a smart kid.

[Endrea] - Oh no, he's no trouble at all, his questions are a bit persistent, and I don't always have the answers, but otherwise everything is fine with him

[Gk] You should fob him off on Cp sometimes. Watch out for the little flowers unless you wanna smell them all day. They're oily as fuck. -

[Endrea] Steps around the flowers- Thanks for the warning- She approaches Sweet Alex's door and knocks on it

[Sweet Alex] Hang on! - There's a bit of thumping around and the small Alex answers the door. She has paint on her clothes and huge smile on her face. The room is full of papers covered in colorful streaks and pawprints. - Hey Endrea! Hi Gk!

[Ashe] - Mama!

[Endrea] - Hello Sweet Alex, I hope they weren't too much trouble?

[willow and oak] -they are bigger then before and are covered in colors they come running into endrea-

[Sweet Alex] Oh no! Not at all. I told them it was okay to get messy.

[Endrea] Is surprised by the size of her two younger children- Oh dear, it looks like we've had some growth spurts

[willow] -trys to put some of the colors she has on endera-

[Sweet Alex] Oh yeah! That was a bit of a suprise.

[Endrea] Smiles and crouches down- Silly Willow, colors belong on paper

[Sweet Alex] They're so cute.

[Ashe] - Uncle GG!

[willow] -still trys to make a smiley face on endrea's belly-

[Gk] Hey Ashe, did you draw some good stuff today?

[Endrea] Just smiles warmly at her daughter-

[Ashe] - Uh huh! I drew a nucleous!- Shows the picture to GK

[oak] -is bringing one of the picture he drew to endrea it's mostly scribbles-

[Endrea] - Oh Oak, that's a wonderful drawing

[Gk] Um.... That looks really cool! - He has no idea what it is.

[Ashe] - Mama, I'm hungry

[Endrea] - Do you need void energy? Or do you want actual food?

[Ashe] - Void!

[Sweet Alex] Ah, I was just about to ask them that when you knocked, but I don't have any Void in my pantry - chuckles- I do have pie though. 

[Gk] Gimmie.

[Endrea] Summons some void energy and gives it to Ashe, it's not stable in his hands, but he eats it quickly- Willow? Oak? Do you want any?

[Sweet Alex] motions them inside and lays out some pie and milk on the counter - 

[Gk] Scarfs some happily -

[willow and oak] -they both open their mouths showing they want some in the process oak drops is drawing-

[Endrea] Creates another orb and lets it flow into their mouths. She also grabs Oak;s drawing-

[willow and oak] -eat happily-

[Sweet Alex] what would happen if a human touched that stuff Endrea?

[Endrea] - It would poison them

[Sweet Alex] Geeze....

[Gk] I wonder if the Nether has a local equivalent? I've never tried, but there must be something strange that keeps the Blaze's burning and the undead vigorious.

[Endrea] - Flux may know, I know her magic feels very similar to void energy too

[Sweet Alex] I thought hers was more akin to the Overworld magick?

[Endrea] - It's all magic

[willow and oak] -they stop eating because they are now full-

[Gk] But the Overworld came first, doesn't it feel different to you?

[Endrea] Dismisses the void energy-

[Ashe] Yawns and shifts into his dragon form to curl up-

[oak] -climbs on top of his brother ash and curls up as well-

[willow] -is still running around-

[Sweet Alex] Pulls a blanket out of a trunk and covers him up before doing the same for Oak. - Endrea, they can stay here and sleep if you want. I can drag another bed down if you want to join them as well.

[Endrea] - Are you sure? I don't wish to be an intrusion...

[Sweet Alex] Of course not! You're always welcome. Heck Gk crashes here pretty frequently. 

[Gk] Grumbles-

[Endrea] - Then thank you, I think I will take you up on that offer

[Sweet Alex] - Sets up a bed for her- Here you go. Gk? Are you staying too? 

[Gk] Yawns- Just for a little while. I feel restless.

[willow] -runs around gk-

[Endrea] - Willow, come settle down for a nap

[willow] -stops running around gk then runs to endrea nearly running into the bed-

[Endrea] Laughs and unfurls her wing for Willow to curl up under-

[willow] -curls up happily under endrea wing-

[Doc] Is walking to Lie's house chatting on the carrot phone. Xe closes it up as xe mounts the steps and knocks on the door. - Anybody home?

[Lie] Had been getting some food for Notch- Come on in Doc

[Doc] Hey Lie, how's Markus?

[Lie] - Getting better, I was just about to take him his lunch. CP's currently watching him

[Doc] Yeeeah... about that... can I borrow him for a bit?

[Lie] - Sure, I can watch Notch for a bit for him

[Doc] I'd say you too, but I kinda need someone who can fly... So that would be great. Thank you.

[Lie] - Follow me- She grabs the food she had been preparing and takes it down to the workshop. CP is working on paperwork while sitting next to Notch

[Notch] Hey Doc. - Jingles the little flowers at hir- come to check on me?

[Doc] Amongst other things, yes. How are you feeling? 

[Notch] Sucks to be me. But Lie's flowers help a lot.

[CP] Grumbles and puts his paperwork in his inventory-

[Lie] - Here, I've brought you food

[Notch] Takes it gratefully. - Thank you Lie.

[Doc] Hi Cp.

[CP] - What do you want now?

[Doc] Well... I need to run a bit of an errand....

[CP] Groans-

[Doc] There will probably be bloodshed, does that sweeten the deal at least?

[CP] Doc now has his attention-

[Doc] I need something rather large removed from the real world and tossed in here. It's a favor for a friend...

[CP] - What is it?

[Doc] I don't actually know.

[CP] - Okaaaay...

[Doc] But it's for Dawn.

[CP] - Fiiiiiiiine, when do I need to go?

[Doc] Is now okay? Lie already volunteered to sit with Markus.

[CP] - Whatever, their island?

[Doc] Yes please. The tv is still there.

[CP] Flicks his hand to create an opening- Are you coming or no?

[Doc] Yes! - Xe hurries out after him.

[CP] Once through he closes the opening behind them-

[Doc] Is already fussing with hir phone - uh, huh... yeah, just give us a few minutes. - This way- Xe leads them up a well-worn path through the trees.

[CP] Is a little tempted to set some things on fire as they walk-

[Doc] Hurries along. The air is full of calling seabirds and plesant breezes. - What a lovely day.

[CP] - There's been far to many of those...

[Doc] What's that supposed to mean? You want to go somewhere with nasty weather?

[CP] - It gets dull

[Mort] Is pacing in the yard, there's a hint of greenery springing up in the sand where his bare feet have disturbed it. - Oh! Thanks for coming so quickly. Dawn is already prepping the boat, I stayed behind to lead you up the cliff. It's a bit precarious if you don't know the way.

[Doc] You know she had me intrigued from word one.

[CP] Just starts floating-

[Mort] Eyes Cp. - Nice to see you again too...

[CP] - Can we go?

[Mort] Sure. - He leads them around the ridiculously lush garden and up a set of staris on the cliff that are almost a natural formation. As they get higher the crescent shape of the island is more pronunced below them and they turn back down again on the other side of the spine that makes the back edge of the island. 

[Dawn] The view up here is amazing...

[Mort] Is picking his way carefully along. - And far more pixels then you're used too huh?

[Doc] I try not to think about it too much. Makes me nauseated.

[CP] - You should see hir when xe gets in front of a mirror

[Doc] -sighs-

[Mort] Calls down as they reach the little dock. The wall is nearly vertical and there's a little wooden pier built into it where the Morgenheutengesternwelt is moored.

[Dawn] Oh good! I was hoping you'd come right away. Hi Cp. Gravity getting on your plums too much today?

[CP] Flips Dawn off- I'm only here because I was promised a fight

[Dawn] Oh you'll get it alright. You remeber the nok right?

[CP] - Yes

[Dawn] This thing is big enough to drive that one onto the damn shore. It's lucky I was feeling merciful. We had to roll it back in the water afterwards like a beached whale.

[CP] - Doc, why do we want this thing on the server?

[Doc] I don't want it. But it doesn't belong here either.

[CP] - So, sub seed?

[Doc] No, It's water based, I think Herabrine might be able to whip it into shape. Or just convince it to go elsewhere on the seed. It might come in handy as a distraction at some point too. Just dump it on a hostile seed or something.

[Mort] Anything, as long as it's not here. It's attracting too much attention to our island. 

[CP] - And what if it encounters the water ender dragon when it gets bigger?

[Doc] I don't know? That's going to be a while though.

[CP] - We don't know the growth rate of that one

[Dawn] Well we don't care if it gets it's ass kicked. It's hostile.

[Doc] Is there a reason you're trying to talk me out of this Cp? I think you'd leap at the chance to fight something huge.

[Mort] Snickers- You could always give it to Slenderman to smack around-

[CP] - Oh absolutely, I just don't want Endrea to get pissed if it decides to go after any of the babies

[Doc] I guess we could just tp it far away. It's not like the map of the seed isn't functionally near infinite.

[CP] - Good point

[Dawn] Gestures for them to get on the boat, - shall we then?

[CP] - Fiiiiiiiiiiine

[Mort] Deftly unties the lines and hops aboard as the engine is cranked up. He passes Dawn as she comes down - 

[Dawn] I'll hunt, you steer.

[Mort] Got it-

[CP] Sits on the steps-

[Dawn] Gets a pillow out of a box and sits crosslegged in the middle of the deck. She closes her eyes and begins a meditation. Slowly she begins to gesture small directional changes as Mort watches from above, steering the ship into the wind.

[Doc] Is watching over the rail, breathing deeply. The air is full of salt and spray. - Can you feel it? 

[Dawn] Maybe... There is more then one monster down there.

[CP] - Boooooooooooored

[Mort] You don't like sailing Cp?

[CP] - Not much of a function in our game and pretty useless when you can teleport

[Dawn] Signals to stop - Two incoming!

[Doc] Runs to the side to look. - There are two v-shaped wakes heading towards them at high speed. The wakes vanish as they get close and Doc runs to the other side to see two sinious, long creatures swimming madly away in the other direction.

-There's a rather dark line of humps following the two creatures at a slower, but more deliberate speed- 

[Mort] Holy shit! Look at that!

[CP] - Can I kill it?

[Dawn] Jumps up at the feel of the two passing underneath. - Not permentantly! It would rememerge into this reality somewhere else later and I'd rather it was gone entirely.

-The humps splash downward for a moment to reveal a ponderous tail like a sperm whale.

[CP] - So can I maim it?

-There's a pervading sense of doom hanging around it like a cloak-

[Doc] You might have too! I doubt it's gonna come quietly. Look at the size of that thing....

[CP] Grins and flies up into the sky-

[Beast] Feels the negative energy from the being above it and rolls in the water to snap upwards, sucking it in. It's head is like an alligator and the long jaws are full of sharp white teeth. The eyes are a firey red-

[CP] - Really? I already have two things which feed off of me

[Dawn] Calls out to him - Red eyes are nightmare creatures! Like Slenderman! They're astral beasts, they feed on energy, it's normal!

[CP] - Well it need to knock it the fuck off!- Blasts it with fire

[Beast] Roars horribly - ducking it's head under the cold water again.

[CP] - I WILL FUCKING BOIL YOU OUT OF THE WATER!- Continues blasting with fire

[Beast] Goes deeper to get away-

[Doc] Uh Cp? We want to catch it remember?

[CP] - Well then what do you fucking suggest!?

[Doc] Looks around for any other ships, the horizon is clear so xe hops the rail, transforming as xe mounts the airblocks to look down in the water below. - I'm not sure. That's even bigger then I was expecting.

[CP] - Should I call Endrea? She's about the same size right now, and she should be able to tolerate a few moments in the water now

[Doc] But you have me. I can probably do whatever you'd ask of her with no pain at all.

[CP] - Then get under that thing and drive it upwards you idiot!

[Doc] Poofs a little at his volume. - Humph. - Xe heads for the water with a twisting motion and slides under the surface.

-There's a moment of calm before Doc comes shooting back up with the monster snapping ferociously at hir tail- Shiiiiiitttttt!

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...- He darts forwards to drag his sword through it's side

[Beast] Is cut but swats at Cp with a flipper easily the size of a car as it breaches.

[CP] Teleports to the other side of the flipper and stabs at it-

[Beast] Falls heavily down into the water as it's stabbed-

[Doc] Shoots low to grab at Cp before he goes under too-

[Dawn] Is yelling over the wind- You drew blood! Hurry and get it out of here before the sharks come!

[CP] - DOC LET GO AND GO DO YOUR THING!

[Doc] Let's him go - You want me to make a portal?! For something that big?!

[CP] - Just restrain it!

[Doc] Oh! - Xe rushes down and takes a breath before diving under the water. There's a tremendous commotion as xe tries to pull the huge animal partly out of the water by it's flippers. 

[Beast] Is snapping it's massive jaws wildly and flinging it's head trying to get at the dragon on it's back.

[CP] Concentrates and forces open a tear into the server. He makes the opening near where the small square of blocks leading down to the fortress is-

[Doc] Is quickly loosing hir grip on the slick black skin and shoves it at the hole 

[Beast] the lobed tail flips upward to smack Doc-

[CP] Darts down and slams into the creature-

[Beast] Eye's flashing with rage it lets out a pulse of pure fear- 

[Doc] Goes white with fright and nearly drops the creature.

[CP] - Weeeeeeeeeeeak, Slender's are worse

[Doc] Desperately shoves the creature towards the hole but only gets it halfway in-

[Beast] Is throwing tons of water into the portal as it thrashes-

[CP] - GO IN YOU FUCKER!

[Beast] Is nearly through and is basically beating Doc against the edge of the portal-

[CP] Flies up and slams into the creature again-

[Beast] Pops through and goes suddenly still, sinking into the pixelated water of the server as it's resolution goes down- 

[Doc] Manages to land awkwardly on the small tube of stone that leads down to the fortress.

[CP] Floats in the air and closes the opening- Damn fucking thing...

[Beast] Kind of floats back up to the surface, it's moving strangely now that it's long body is more like a series of blocks on a string.

[Doc] What a monster...

[CP] - You're the one who decided to bring it here

[Doc] I'm reffering to the size more then anything. It's just an animal.

[CP] - You should probably let TLOT know about it

[Doc] I'm already on it. - Xe typing in the chat with hir fat claws.

[Lie] Is sitting with Notch and see's her mate and Doc return- Well that didn't take long...

[Beast] Rolls over sideways and fixes one beady eye on Cp. It opens it's mouth in a weak hiss.

[CP] - Oh just fuck off already!

[Beast] Wiggles a bit and paddles in the water 

[Doc] I bet this water is warmer then it's used too. Plus we probably wore it out.

[CP] - Whatever, I'm heading back home

[Doc] Thanks for the help Cp.

[CP] Flips Doc off-


	186. Aven Repairs

[Sylveon] Has gone exploring and has entered Arden's room, it looks around curiously-

[Arden] Is sitting at the desk reading a book.

[Sylveon] - Syl!

[Arden] Huh? Whoah... what are you little critter? Besides super cute.

[Sylveon] - Syl!- It jumps around playfully

[Arden] Are you some kind of dog? Do you want to fetch?

[Sylveon] Reaches out with one of it's ribbons-

[Arden] Shys away a little bit. - Are the ribbons part of you?

[Sylveon] Syl!- It nods in affirmation

[Arden] Puts out a hand to feel one of the tendrils.

[Sylveon] Makes happy noises-

[Espurr] Is calling out trying to find Sylveon-

[Arden] What's that weird noise?

[Sylveon] Turns towards the doorway and calls back, leading Espurr in-

[Arden] Another little critter! Hey there? What are you? This little one's buddy- Kneels on the floor.

[Stevenson] -has wondered into the lab with ryan following behind him making happy roars-

[Espurr] Tilts head curiously-

[Arden] Looks out the doorway- What the? Are these your critters mister?

[ryan] -is happily ruing around Stevenson who is looking around he hasn't noticed arden yet-

[Arden] Sir? Are you lost?

[Stevenson] -looks over to arden- oh no I was just exploring because I don't know this place all that well.

[Sylveon] Hides behind Arden while Espurr takes a more defensive stance in front of them-

[Arden] Ah, are you one of the Doctor's friends? You look like a Steve.

[ryan] -sees the Pokémon and get a little closer while trying to keep themselves low to the ground to show they are not going to fight-

[Stevenson] I am a steve, Stevenson to be exact.

[Espurr] Grabs Ryan with telekinesis-

[Arden] Whoah! I think it's okay? Stop that!

[ryan] -wiggles and make scared roars-

[Sylveon] Nudges Espurr which gets them to stop-

[Arden] Your little dragon is pretty cute. I'm Arden.

[ryan] -as soon as he is free he bolts into Stevenson arms-

[Stevenson] it's nice to meet you arden since we are talking names this little guy is ryan.

[Sylveon] Bats at Espurr, trying to get it to play with them-

[Arden] Neat. I guess these guys aren't yours? They seem pretty playful.

[Stevenson] no I never saw them before.

[Espurr] Playfully tackles Sylveon-

[Arden] So if you're a Steve... who are you with? I've been introduced to most of the Herobrines.

[Stevenson] well I came to this server with an alex but I came knowing a brine named Gem.

[Arden] Oh I know her! The chimera! She's amazing. I wish I could share even a 10th of what I've seen here outside, but people would just think I'm crazy....

[Stevenson] she is the reason the server I came from feel apart I don't thing that's amazing.

[Arden] Just looks at him curiously. - I wasn't referring to her actions. I don't know anything about that. Her form is amazing. She's like a mad scientist's masterpiece.

[Silver] Has come looking for his pokemon-

[Stevenson] true she does look like someone had put a bunch of animals together.

[Arden] And so perfectly, it's uncanny. Oh. Hello Silver, are these your pokemon?

[Silver] - Yes, I was wondering where they had gotten to...

[Sylveon] It and Espurr jump into Silver's arms-

[Arden] Is the pink one new? And have you met Stevenson? He's got a little buddy too.

[Silver] - No, Sylveon isn't new, just evolved, and I don't believe we have met...

[Arden] What was it before?

[Silver] - An Eevee

[Stevenson] hello it's nice to meet you.

[Silver] - Same to you

[ryan] -Stevenson puts him down and he just starts to sniff around to learn new smells-

[Arden] Oh the little brown doggie one? Well it's way cuter this way anyway.

[Silver] - It's just one of the many evolutions an Eevee can make

[ryan] -some how find dolly room and goes in-

[Dolly] Was brushing her hair and looks up in suprise. - Wow, you're a teeny little dragon. Did you lose your mommy?

[ryan] -looks up and cocks all three heads while looking at dolly before letting out a tiny roar.-

[Dolly] Gets up and takes some pork chops out of a trunk- are you hungry?

[ryan] -takes the pork chop and eats it splitting it between the three heads-

[Silver] - Was that a dragon I saw?

[Stevenson] that was ryan wait where did he run off to -looks around-

[Silver] - I... Apologize for anything which may have happened between it and Sylveon... Fairy types don't get along with dragons

[Stevenson] nothing really happened exact them giving him a scare so don't worry about it

[Silver] - Sorry...

[Stevenson] it's ok you don't need to be sorry

[Lie] Enters the vine room with Hope- Doc? You here?

[Doc] Is pacing the floor with a small screen open on hir phone. Yaunfen is snoring softly nearby on top of Doc's Galvantula. - Ergh... It hasn't been that long since the last time....

[Lie] - Doc? Something wrong?

[Doc] Huh? No! Well not yet... we might have a problem pretty shortly though. How come you brought Hope over?

[Lie] - Weeell, somebody decided it would be a good idea to play tackle the new Vulpix and got a little burned...- She moves Hope so Doc can see the hind leg. The fur is singed away and there are a few blisters forming

[Doc] Oh dear! Let me put some paste on that. I swear that cold slime is a godsend for this kind of thing... Wait. That's not right. Hang on a moment. I'll be right back. - Xe hurries down the stairs and there's a sound of things clunking and being shuffled about in the lab below.

[Galvantula - Sleepy- Buuzzzrp?

[Yaunfen] Rolls off in their sleep, waking as they hit the floor- Burp!?

[Galvantula] Cuddles the baby with their furry legs- Zzzp! Purrrrrrrrrr

[Lie] Sits on a chest cradling Hope, waiting for Doc to come back-

[Doc] Comes back up the steps and bangs through the door with a small spray bottle- Here! This is perfect and you should take the remainder with you. Just a little spritz.

[Lie] Holds Hope still for Doc-

[Doc] It's for pokemon burns specifically- Xe mists over the nasty wound. -

[Hope] Mewls-

[Doc] Sorry sweetie. It'll heal super quick.

[Galvantula] Assorted noises-

[Doc] Ah, I see. Yaunfen, are you okay? 

[Lie] - So Doc, have you figured out anything for Valentine's day?

[Hope] Starts purring-

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] That was enthusiastic as usual so I'm going to say it's all good. What? I don't know really. Make mad passionate love to Deerheart in the moonlight and violate every pixel in her body until she squirms in uncontrollable lust and pleads for mercy I suppose? Should I throw in a new outfit on top of all the chocolate too?

[Lie] - Um... I don't really think it's necessary... Although lingerie is rather common to give...

[Doc] I'm rather perplexed by the idea of donning a thing just so it can be ripped off. It's an odd idea, isn't it?

[Lie] - It's more the visual appeal

[Doc] So far my favorite is still her 'maiden in distress' white shift...

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[Doc] She prefers things with much more leather and metal, and... you've gone rather red Lie. Are you feeling okay? 

[Lie] - Fine! I'm absolutely fine!

[Doc] Picking up some speech patterns from Cp huh? Tut tut Lie.

[Lie] - Oh shush

[Doc] You could wear the corset for Cp again. We'd need a mop to eliminate all the drool.

[Lie] - Not necessary, CP and I have decided not to do anything for Valentines

[Doc] That's kinda sad.... was it really a mutual decision Lie?

[Lie] - Well I've never really done anything for Valentines... Plus this is CP we're talking about

[Steve] Coming down from the front door with an armload of sugar canes. - Why not Lie? 

[Doc] Cp is kind of a stick in the mud...

[Lie] - Why not what?

[Steve] Why have you never done anything for Valentines? I thought it was a common human holiday?

[su] -has managed to beat aven to the front door her yapping can be heard before both come in-

[Steve] Oh hi Aven, come to borrow a cup of sugar? I've got lots.

[Lie] - Well in elementary school we'd just give everyone in the class a card, as you get older you become more selective about who you give things to, usually someone you really like

[Doc] And there's never been someone special... And Cp isn't really romantic... I'm sorry Lie.

[Lie] - Well, if my math is correct, then last Valentines day is when he gave me Rosebud

[aven] no actually I came because I need something else -her face is kind of red and she seems to be having trouble saying what she wants to say-

[Doc] Hmmm...

[Steve] Shoves the sugar in a trunk. - Do you need some water Aven? TO DRINK. You look overheated!

[Lie] - Besides, it's not as if CP can give me chocolates either

[Doc] Isn't wine also a thing? As a gift?

[Lie] - Eeehhhhh... It can be?

[aven] no I... well I need... I need... protection.

[Steve] Are you in danger?! Who is it? I'll beat the crap out of them!

[Doc] Same.

[Lie] - Is everything okay Aven?

[aven] no I mean for like valentines day for me and ben.

[Steve] OH! So you don't have another baby! I got it. - Nods, he's proud of himself for figuring it out.

[aven] yea we really don't want to end up having more then hyrule.

[Doc] Aven... do you want me to fix you so you can't get pregnant again at all?

[Lie] - I can promise it's painless

[Doc] at Lie- You know you could always have one of your offensive plants nip him accidently....

[Lie] Turns a shade of dark red- WHY ARE YOU RECOMMENDING THIS!?

[aven] what happens if we change our mind later on

[Doc] At Lie- You'll at least have a passionate night then- at Aven- I can put them back later if you decide to have another baby. 

[Lie] Whimpers-

[aven] ok then that will work

[Doc] Okay Aven. You can't deny the last time was pretty hot.

[Lie] - Nope, no, nada, nein

[Doc] Pfft. Don't be like that. Aven? If you want to sit on the steps and lean back I can do this pretty quickly.

[aven] -sits down and lays back su is running around aven before settling next to her head-

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Doc] Is setting up hir computer - Now this is actually going to be a little different then Lies because you aren't a brine. I don't want to destroy what I'm taking out.

[Galvantule] Chirps at Yaunfen knowingly-

[aven] got it.

[su] -decides to get up and runs over to yaunfen and galvantule to sniff them-

[Doc] Cp needs to loosen up. I think you guys should do SOMETHING at least. Guilt him into getting you dim sum or something.

[Lie] - I don't know... We still have some left and he's been going out so much lately...

[Galvantule] Sniffs Su right back and is rather protective of Yaunfen.

[Doc] Ah, I didn't know there were leftovers. - Xe gathers a bit of statick- Can you lift your shirt a bit Aven?

[su] -playfully paws at one of galvantule's legs-

[Yaunfen] Tries to gum Su-

[Galvantule] contented electrical buzzing noise.

[aven] -lifts her shirt enough to leave her stomach exposed-

[Lie] - Honestly Doc, there's no reason to worry about us, worry about you and Deer's night

[su] -tries to jump up to get closer to the two-

[Doc] Takes out what looks like a file folder- What's a good name? Hmmm... how about.... "Potential Babies" I'm not worried. 

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake Doc...

[Doc] Is "egg basket" better?

[Lie] - No

[Doc] Aven, it's yours, what do you want to name it?

[aven] why not the most obvious name "aven's ovaries" it makes the most sense because that's what it's for

[Doc] Good enough. Though, 'the vault' still has a nice ring. - xe's typing with the staticky hand.

[Lie] - Doooooc

[Doc] Reaches down and worms hir fingers into Aven through the ring of interference and plucks out two very small pink pixels. Xe tucks them into the folder and shuts it with a twisting motion that puts a closed zipper around it's open edges. - There we go. Neat and tidy.

[Doc] Holds it out to Aven - It will vanish into your code when you take it from me, but that's okay. It will keep them safe.

[aven] -takes the folder- thank you doc but are you sure it still being in my coding won't allow for babies?

[Lie] Scratches Hope's ears-

[Doc] It's compressed. You can't open it on your own.

[Steve] And nobody has to go measure BEN to get his condom size now.

[su] -sees hope getting scratches and goes over to lie and rubs against her leg being to be pet as well-

[aven] -pulls down her shirt- ah ok thank youdoc. also true steve very true.

[Lie] Smiles and leans down to pet Su as well-

[su] -leans into the pet-

[Doc] You're welcome Aven, you know it's my pleasure. 

[Steve] Grins - I'm sure he'd bitch about having to wear one anyway.

[Doc] And thankfully he's not a brine either. They're a bit too fertile at times. 

[Steve] Does some blushing of his own.

[Lie] - Well, I'll get out of your guys hair...

[Doc] Aw, you know you're always welcome Lie.

[Lie] - It was good seeing you Aven, without the drama of baff time

[aven] It was good to see you as well lie

[Lie] Heads outside and starts heading for home-

[Doc] Annnd... I forgot to tell her what I was cussing about. 

[Steve] Is it bad? 

[Doc] Shows Steve hir phone. 

[Steve] AGAIN?

[aven] what is it?


	187. Valentines Day and One Hot Update

-There's a bit of a rumble and a rolling glitch spreads from one end of the horizon to the other, passing over the landscape like a low wave. In it's wake the temperature spikes sharply. Suddenly it's as hot as the middle of summer over the entirity of the main landmass. - 

[Doc] Fucking update, that's what.

[CP] - Hmmm, feels like the Nether... Cozy

[Mix] -Over chat- Why is it warm??? I can feel that down here

[Doc] Is already unbuttoning hir long coat to let it hang open. - What the fuck.... - typing -server update Mix

[Deer] Starts stripping-

[gem] -over chat- why is it so hot!

[Mix] Oh

[Steve] Takes off his shirt -

[Doc] typing - Server update Gem, it's making the weather weird again.

[Lie] Hums happily as she walks-

[GK] Has flopped over in the sun and is peacefully snoring-

[Endrea] Considers taking her children to the End so they don't overheat-

[gem] -was flying over head near the castle and a thumb can be heard gem is now on the ground and landed hard-

[Notch] at Stevie- Am I getting a fever...?

[Stevie] - No, judging by the chat it's a server update

[Doc] Is practically wilting in the heat. 

[Steve] You don't look so good.

[Flux] Having entered and heard Notch's words uses a little of her magic to chill the air around him-

[Notch] Ahhh... thank you Flux. You're a lifesaver- soft jingling-

[Deer] Walks past Doc completely naked before noticing Doc- Love? Is everything okay?

[TLOT] Comes up from th lab- Did someone spill lava? It's hot as cubes in here.

[gem] -in chat- I can't take this heat

[Doc] Is fanning hirself. - I'm feeling a bit faint...

[Silver] - Lapras is making ice if you want some

[Deer] - Well I think it's because you have too many clothes on silly

[Doc] But....but..

[TLOT] Gives an appreciative whistle over Steve showing off his chest hair.

[Steve] Oh you...

[Deer] Slides her hands forwards to loosen Doc's pants- Come on love, it will make you feel better

[Doc] Ngggh.... - Is now even redder because it's turning hir on.

[Mix] -in chat- ill be in an ice cube at my place if anyone needs me

-GemAngelBrine died of overheating-

[CP] - Can we turn up the heat just a bit more?

[TLOT] Chat- Don't be an asshole Cp-

[Deer] Starts helping Doc with their shirt, slowly raising it-

[Doc] Ah! - It's just normal male nips today- Deerheart!

[gem] -in chat- i'm ok the guardians are helping turn my room into a freezer with packed ice.

[Deer] - So?- Tugs at the back of Doc's coat to tug it down their arms

[Doc] Whimpers a bit at the loss of hir coat, but it's obvious the heat is getting to them. - But my gloves!

[TLOT] Has already shucked off everything but his pants.

[Deer] - They should come off to

[aven] -has just got home and is now bugging ben slightly-

[Doc] Makes a low whining noise-

[BEN] - What?

[aven] I just want to bug you

[Deer] Lifts Doc's hand to start removing the first glove, nipping at it with her teeth a bit-

[TLOT] Oh loosen up Doc, You'll pass out if you get too hot. You know that.

[Doc] Is straining in the pants area a bit.

[BEN] - But it's hot!

[CP] In chat- Actually, there is an upside to this heat...

[TLOT] Mentally- and what would that be, pray tell?

[CP] - It's the only time BEN will, willingly at least, get close to water

[TLOT] REALLY? WHY? Just to cool down?

[CP] - Well the air around large bodies of water is usually a bit cooler than the rest

[BEN] - WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT!?

[Doc] Reliquishes hir other glove and stuffs it in hir coat pocket.

[Deer] Grins and presses closer- Come on love, give me a show

[Steve] In chat- It's okay BEN we're not going to fuck with you. We just want you to not stink or let the baby stink.

[aven] -drags at ben's arm- do you want to sit next to the farm since it has water in it

[BEN] - NOT WITH THAT HELL DRAGON THERE!

[Doc] Turns away with a suprisingly shy expression. - You know I'm a little self-concious when it comes to strutting around in my human shape....

[Deer] - Please? For me?

[aven] we can sit on the other side of the glass where they can't get to us

[BEN] Whines-

[aven] no bath just to sit next to since it will be cooler

[Doc] I'll... I'll try. - Xe makes a show of sliding hir clothes off, pulling hir coat with a flourish and letting her get a glimpse of nipple before slicing hir shirt with a crackly finger before peeling it back and flexing a bit - I need my pants at least... Maybe I can make some shorts.

[BEN] - Noooo...

[TLOT] Just cut them off at the knee, you can always fix them later.

[Deer] Bites at her lip at the show Doc is giving- Oh yes...

[Doc] You're right. - Xe slips off hir boots and puts them away before running a slow scalpel around hir legs and turning hir purple pants into shorts.

[Deer] - Hmmm, you make me want to touch so bad...

[aven] fine then I am going to go sit there with hyrule so we can stay cool join use when you really start to get hot -takes hyrule and sits at the pond with him in her arms-

[Steve] You always keep your pants tucked in, I had no idea they were so loose at the bottom.

[Aqua] Trills and looks curiously at Hyrule-

[hyrule] -giggles at aqua from behind the glass wall-

[Aqua] Squirts some water at them-

[Doc] The feeling is mutual... you are lovely naked...

[TLOT] Shall we watch Yaunfen for you guys? 

[Galvantula] - chirp!

[aven] -jump at the sound of it hitting the wall but aven and hyrule stay dry-

[Deer] - That would probably be a good idea, we might be celebrating Valentines a day early

[Doc] Bites hir lip- Thank you guys. That would be most appreciated. But honestly, I just want to find some unheated water to sit in. Can we go play in the tub or something?

[Deer] - Absolutely, would the bay suffice?

[Doc] Oh hell yes.... - Has already grabbed her and is heading down to the tunnel leading to their spot by the bay-

[Endrea] Takes her children to the home in the End-

[Herabrine] Knocks on Alexis's door-

[Alexis] Perks at the noise and opens the door- Oh, hey Hera

[Herabrine] Holds out a bucket with a sour look. - Stupid fucking update. Here-

[Alexis] Takes the bucket with some confusion before looking inside and seeing all the lobsters- Oh dear... Do you want to come in?

[Herabrine] No. They're already cooked and ready. The update boiled all the ones right on the edge of the shore. I might as well pass them out so someone can enjoy them. You better come out here instead. Check on your fish.

[Alexis] - Oh! Right!- She darts outside and heads down towards the water

[Herabrine] I'm going next door to give some to Alexsezia.

[Alexis] - Alright- Looks down at the water- Iiiii, don't see the Feebas...

[Herabrine] Already coming back - If that fucking monster ate your fish....

[Alexis] - WHERE IS IT!?

[CP] Pops into the workshop and throws the Feebas at Stevie- TAKE CARE OF YOUR FUCKING PET!

[Alexsezia] Where is what?

[Alexis] - Stevie's pokemon

[Notch] Cp?! What the fuck?

[Alexsezia] Did he ball it maybe?

[CP] - I don't want to get yelled at by TLOT or Doc so take care of your fucking pet

[Notch] Fish need water Cp!

[Flux] Creates a block of water mid air and Stevie puts the Feebas inside of it-

[CP] - Not the fucking pokemon! They don't necessarily need water

[Doc] Has kicked a few blocks out so that the cool river water is flowing into the large room and making a skim of liquid on the floor. - Ahhhhhhh

[Deer] Pounces on Doc-

[Alexis] - No, Stevie doesn't like keeping it in a ball

[Herabrine] Should we go look for his fish? Do you think it escaped?

[Doc] Is basically just rolling around in the water kissing and nipping at hir lover-

[Alexis] - Maybe? According to Deer they found it in really hot water where it's previous owner had just dumped it...

[Deer] Tries tickling back-

[Herabrine] Come on then. I can see really well through water and it should be easily visible. - She takes out a boat from the creative and puts Alexis in it before shoving it hard off the shore and flying behind and slightly above her

[Doc] Is tickled and tries to finger Deerheart to make her stop.

[Lie] Notices them from the shore as she's walking- Everything okay?

[Deer] Gasps and then mewls at her lover-

[Herabrine] Stevie's fish is missing!

[Lie] - Have you tried asking CP?

[Alexsezia] Can't you ask him? You are psychic.

[Lie] - Sure- She concentrates and sends a message to CP about the Feebas

[CP] - Noooooooo?

[Alexsezia] You're making a skeptical face...

[Lie] - For good reason, I'll be right back- Heads for her house

[Herabrine] Keeps shoving Alexis farther from the shore-

[Flux] - Are you feeling better Notch?

[Notch] Bit by bit. I feel really odd. Like... I'm aware of unconcious calculations more now....

[Doc] Pins Deerheart and plays with her more aggressively

[Flux] - Calculations?

[Deer] - Ah! Doc, please...

[Doc] Flips her around and starts licking her thighs. 

[Notch] Yeah like... if someone throws you something... you have to do a certain amount of math to get in the right spot to allow for distance, arc and velocity and actually catch it...

[Flux] - Interesting... Have you mentioned this to Doc or TLOT?

[Deer] Moans-

[Notch] It only started last night... and I'm not moving around much so it wasn't obvious right away....

[Doc] Spreads Deerhearts legs and goes deeper with hir tongue -

[Deer] - Ah!- She tangles her fingers into hir hair

[Notch] Is that not normal for digital entities? You guys seem to code effortlessly. 

[Doc] Is pricking her legs and scratching her lightly as shes played with.

[Deer] Squirms a little-

[Stevie] - I don't know...

[CP] - Only when I want to focus on it

[Doc] Pulls out a bit of rope from the creative and makes a loop for Deerhearts hands, holding it open for her-

[Notch] Winces, shaking the little flowers. 

[Deer] Willingly and Eagerly puts her hands through-

[Lie] - Enters and see's the Feebas- Thought so...

[Doc] Gives the rope a tug and throws down a tripwire loop before lashing it to the hook.

[Herabrine] Shit...

[Alexis] - What?

-In the distance there's a black hump cresting the water and moving slowly their way.

[Lie] - Hera? The Feebas is at my place...

[Herabrine] Fuuuck..... - she flies down and puts her hands on the edge of the small boat. - Time to go!

[Alexis] - I'll keep an eye on that thing- Pulls out her bow

[Doc] Sits up against Deerheart and traces lines down her breasts with gentle touches, bumping hir erection softly against hir lovers spread legs.

[Herabrine] Gives the boat a hard shove and propels it crazily across the water-

[Deer] - I think you might want to take care of that love~

[Alexis] Wobbles and almost falls out- Hera!

[Doc] Oh I plan on it... there's a spot even hotter then the weather where that fits just perfectly...

[Beast] Gives a tremendous tail swat and rushes towards them with it's mouth agape. 

[Deer] - Oh? And how about you quench that particular heat

[Doc] Gonna push me around huh? - Xe takes a nipple in hir mouth and plays it gently in hir sharp teeth.

[Deer] Yelps a little and squirms- Please forgive me?

[Doc] I always do... - Xe's making sure to leave a bit of saliva on her breasts so the bit of breeze as xe speaks makes Deerheart's nipples hard.

[Herabrine] Basically flings the small boat onto the shore with Alexis inside it.

[Alexis] Rolls into a sand block-

[Beast] smashes up against the vertical shore and ends up with it's head in the grass making angry hissing noises-

[Alexis] - Running time?

[Herabrine] Gives it a massive punch on the top of it's snout- Fuck off!

[Deer] Moans and bucks her hips a little-

[Doc] Spreads her legs wide and pushes their hips together. Xe reaches down and feels around to make sure her lover is wet from more then the water.

[Deer] Is slick and wanting-

[Beast] Rolls over with a roar and flails about trying to get back in the water. 

[Herabrine] We're good Alexis! Stupid fucking thing....

[Doc] Teases her with a tip a little.

[Alexis] - Alright, I think I'll head over to Lie's and check on Stevie

[Deer] Whines- Oh please love? I want so much more than that

[Doc] I like it when you ask nice. - Xe slides inside with a grateful moan and hunkers low over her, moving slowly at first, the little bit of water splashing around as they move and sparkling in the sunshine from the opening.

[Deer] Moans appreciatively-

[Beast] Snaps at Alexis as she passes.

[Alexis] Shoots it-

[Beast] Now has a tiny arrow between it's nostrils and roars very loudly at Alexis, practically covering her in angry spittle.

[Doc] Lifts Deerheart up to make sure xe's getting the best spots and plumps hirself a bit too.

[Deer] - Oh love you feel so good~

[Aqua] Starts banging itself against the glass to get closer to Hyrule-

[Doc] As do you.. we have so much time to play with toys... it's nice to just be naked and fuck like bunnies occassionally.

[Deer] - Oh, absolutely! Now fuck me harder

[aven] -lets hyrule get closer by holding him closer-

[hyrule] -is just touching the glass pane-

[Aqua] Trills happily at Hyrule-

[Doc] Goes a bit rougher, making sure to hit the back with every stroke. Xe's drenched in sweat but the water below is helping some.

[Deer] Moans happily-

[Alexis] - Really?

[Herabrine] You did shoot it in the nose....

[hyrule] -pets aqua through the glass-

[Aqua] Bangs against the glass harder-

[Alexis] - So?

[Herabrine] Well... getting shot in the nose looks painful?

[Doc] Is throwing everything xe has at Deerheart - Oh... please come for me... I'm so ready...

[Deer] - Almost...

[aven] aqua stop if you promise to not squirt us I will bring him to the side with out glass ok.

[Aqua] Wanting noises-

[Doc] Fucks her as hard as xe can, splashing water everywhere and using a thumb to tease her throbbing clit.

[Deer] Comes very happily-

[aven] -walks over to the other side of the pond so aqua can get closer to hyrule-

[Doc] Hears the happy squeaks of hir mate and braces to ride hir own climax as well.

[Aqua] Races around the small area of water happily and jumps around-

[Deer] Grabs at Doc as her climax ends-

[hyrule] -reaches out to pet aqua-

[Doc] Puts one of Deerhearts hooves on hir shoulder and pumps her full with a few hard strokes. - Nnnngh!

[Deer] - Oh that feels so good...

[Aqua] Eagerly puts his nose into Hyrules hand-

[Doc] Is shaking as xe makes a few final thrusts and flops onto her. Xe's still dribbling and splashes a bit of water on hir head.

[hyrule] -paps aqua's nose- wa-er

[Aqua] Trills-

[Deer] Runs her fingers through Doc's hair- So, are you still over heated love?

[Doc] Yeah... little bit... I think I sweated most of it out...

[Deer] - Good, now just lay with me... Please?

[Doc] I am not moving... - Is prone in the skim of water.

[aven] awe I bet when your both older you guys will be the best of friends

[BEN] See's them from inside and starts freaking out, immediately racing for his family- NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[hyrule] -pet's aqua's head-

[Aqua] Rolls around a little-

[BEN] - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

[Aqua] Is startled and heads deeper into the water-

[aven] ben calm down hyrule is fine he is just petting aqua.

[BEN] - IT'S WATER! IT'S NOT FINE!

[aven] we aren't even in the water you need some chill come sit with us

[Aqua] Is a bit mad so splashes BEN with water-

[BEN] Shrieks-

[aven] see ben you made aqua upset so he splashed you

[BEN] - WHERE DID THE GLASS GO!?

[vin] -come outside with eddy and Edward and sit next to aven-

[aven] it always only blocked the other side which faced the path

[BEN] Whines-

[hyrule] -reaches out for aqua-

[Aqua] Swims closer-

[hyrule] -makes a petting motion-

[CP] Decides to leave and is walking around-

[Aqua] Moves into the pets-

[hyrule] -makes little giggles at he pets aqua-

[Aqua] Happy noises-

[Gk] Notices Cp- What up bud? This weather is great.

[CP] - Avoiding the storm at home

[Gk] Ah shit. What did you break now?

[CP] - Nothing, I just threw Stevie's pet at him

[Gk] Harsh- 

-There's a bit of commotion and Mb tears by laughing 

[Ruby] Is chasing him on horseback

[CP] - Do we want to interfere?

[Ruby] Chucks a spare bone at Mb and hit's him square in the head- 

[Mb] Bitch!

[Gk] Maybe? I know that's one of Steve's 'brothers'. 

[CP] - But I don't like helping!

[Gk] I was giving that as a reason not too...

[Ruby] Yells at Cp- Trip him!

[CP] Groans- And now the skeleton is trying to order me around...

[Mb] races right by but not before hitting Cp with a slimeball -

[Gk] Sticks out his tail in Mbs way-

[CP] Launches a fire ball at the other brine-

[Mb] Dodges the fireball so it hit's Gk's tail - 

[Gk] FUCKER!

[Ruby] Nearly bowls Cp over with hir horse-

[CP] - Your a Nether dragon!? How does that even affect you!? AND YOU! WATCH IT!

[Gk] it was a comment on your crappy aim!

[Ruby] - pulls the reins too hard trying to stop and hir skeleton horse throws their hooves wildly around.

[Mb] Ha-ha!

[CP] - Should I make him sleep?

[Mb] Oh fuck no! - Makes a beeline for the trees- 

[Gk] Nah... not worth it.

[Ruby] Is shooting arrows at the fleeing brine-

[BEN] - GET HYRULE AWAY FROM THE DRAGON!

[aven] ben he is fine you need to stop hyrule made a friend even it is a water dragon

[BEN] - IT IS NOT A FRIEND!

[aven] we are right here you don't have to yell and he clearly is smart he most likely will be able to talk when he is older like the other dragons so why can't he ben a friend

[Aqua] Suddenly rolls backwards into the water and disappears from sight-

[BEN] - Oh thank Majora, it's gone...

[hyrule] -is trying to see aqua-

[Aqua] Suddenly bursts out of the pond, about three times longer than before-

[aven] -jumps up to a standing position out for surprise-

[hyrule] -giggles at the aqua-

[Aqua] Small roar-

[hyrule] -giggles and tries to pet aqua again-

[Aqua] Nudges the baby-

[BEN] - AVEN GET HYULE AWAY! ITS COVERED IN WATER!

[hyrule] -pets aqua-

[aven] but he like wa-er

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - BUT IT'S A GIANT FREAKING DRAGON!

[Aqua] Trills a little-

[CP] - Hmmm, wonder if I can ruin any of TLOT's valentines day plans...

[aven] so is endrea

[BEN] - BUT ENDREA ISN'T WATER BASED!

[BEN] - IN FACT SHE'S THE OPPOSITE!

[aven] they are both still enderdragons

[BEN] Whines-

[aven] and hyrule can drown from petting a wet dragon so your just overreacting

[BEN] Grumbles-

[hyrule] -tries to hug the dragon-

[Aqua] Purrs into the touch and tries to move, but the pond is now just a bit to small for him now-

[vin] it's ok aqua gem will help as soon as the weather cools down or she will keep dying before she can help.

[Aqua] Sad noises-

[vin] -pat aqua- if you really need to you can stretch up the water fall to the second pond so your in both you can till the weather cools.

[Aqua] Nods it's head-

[aven] -tries petting aqua too-

[Aqua] Sneezes as Aven hits the sensitive nerves in the nose-

[hyrule] -giggles at the sneeze-

[Aqua] Tries to hunker in the water as much as possible-

[aven] so ben I you know valentine's day is coming up and I have plans for us.

[BEN] - SHIT! That's coming up?

[aven] yea did you lose track of time while you have been here

[BEN] Ducks hi head and grumbles in embarrassment-

[aven] it's ok ben I wouldn't have know either if it wasn't for the fact doc and cp went to the real world and brought back some valentine's day stuff it's very easy to lose track here.

[BEN] - Sorry...

[aven] -kisses him on the cheek- it's ok sweetie even if you completely forgot we still have my plans

[BEN] - I promise, I'll have something for you, I swear

[CP] Has left GK and enters Doc's house, looking to cause some mischief-

[TLOT] Is playing with Yaunfen. 

[Steve] Is feeding Doc's pokemon. 

[TLOT] Mentally- I know you're here Cp. I can hear you grumbling. What's on your mind?

[CP] - Just avoiding a storm

[TLOT] Well you found a secure place to weather it. And partly buried stone walls are cooler then wood as well.

[CP] - Whatever...- He teleports down to where they are

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Exeggcute]- Bounces over to Cp and all the little faces look up at him-

[CP] - Fuck off

[Exeggcute] Six extended tongues and the group rolls back over to Steve

[Steve] So sour..

[CP] - I can't wait for this fucking holiday to be done with...

[TLOT] How come? Sex seems to be one of the few things that makes you genuinely smile.

[CP] - Because it's a fucking sappy holiday. Participated once, do not need to do that again

[Steve] Wait, you're not going to do anything for Lie?

[TLOT] That's not right.

[CP] - I did something for her last year... That was enough, besides, we've both already talked about it

[TLOT] Somehow I think 'we talked about it' means you said no like an asshole and she went with it because she doesn't want to fight with you.

[CP] - Now why would you say that?

[Steve] Because we know you?

[CP] Growls- It a stupid fucking holiday

[TLOT] Cp... if you have any pixels in you that can feel guilt, listen to me right now. Lie picked you. She exchanged hearts with you. It's not some deal she could just break if you start being a turd. Make it something she'll cherish, not a bad decision she'll regret.

[CP] - Make me you asshole! I'm not interested in celebrating!

[Steve] Cp... you're being awful. It takes a lot of arm-twisting to just get you to say 'I love you' to Lie. That's just... well! Awful!

[TLOT] It is shameful.

[CP] - But she already knows it!

[TLOT] It's kinda easy to forget that's the case when it's so hard for you to say it.

[CP] Scowls at them-

[Steve] Yeah, a relationship isn't a one and done thing. It's always a work in progress.

[CP] - Our relationship is fine

[TLOT] For now.

[CP] - What's that supposed to mean?

[TLOT] It means things fall apart Cp. You have to keep reinforcing the ideas that keep a relationship strong. Love isn't a crappy bunch of roses, it's a million little gestures that show you care, spread out over a lifetime.

[CP] - What? I do things for her all the time!

[Steve] Like what?

[CP] - I keep the mobs away, make sure she stays warm... Things like that

[Steve] That's decent... but still...

[TLOT] You could do better. And if you don't want to celebrate then do something for her now instead. Suprise her, and don't make it a secret admirer thing again.

[CP] - Why? And what the fuck would I do asshat!?

[TLOT] I'm not sure. But even just taking her some nice food and drink and having a quiet dinner with her would be a good start.

[CP] - Boooooring

[Steve] You have a better idea then?

[CP] Glares-

[TLOT] Well you hated my last idea... and it was much less innocent.

[CP] - I will murder you if you try that again

[TLOT] Gives a deep sigh and cradles Yaunfen-

[Steve] Cp... just think of something!

[CP] - Oh bite me!

[Galvantula] Chomps on Cp's ankle from behind and bites him with it's fangs, before letting go just as quickly-

[Steve] Hey!

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Galvantula] scampers up the wall and gives him a smug look from the ceiling. 

[Steve] To be fair, it did do what you asked.

[CP] Twitches as electricity jolts through him-

[TLOT] Are you okay Cp? You look a bit... twitchy...

[CP] - I'm fine fucker

[Steve] You got some... like little static crackles?

[CP] - I said- Twitch- I'm fine

[TLOT] Calls mentally - Silver? Can you come up for a minute?

[Silver] - Uh... Sure?

[CP] - Why are you calling him?

[TLOT] Because he's the Pokemon expert, duh.

[CP] Growls and storms off, his body pausing half way up the stairs before he continued-

[TLOT] Dammit Cp. Stubborn asshole...

[Silver] Arrives with Sylveon after CP is gone- You called for me?

[TLOT] I was going to have you look at Cp but he stormed off as usual. Galvantula bit him and made him kinda electrical?

[Silver] - Is he twitchy? Because electricity normally doesn't affect him

[TLOT] oh, well: he kept pausing and jerking a bit.

[Silver] - Oh, um, he may be under the effects of paralysis...

[Sylveon] Yawns-

[Steve] I thought that was when you couldn't move at all?

[Silver] - Usually... But he is a lot stronger and has his own electrical abilities...

[TLOT] Strokes Yaunfen's barbels - how do you fix it normally? 

[Exeggcute] Rolls over to Silver, hoping for a treat.

[Silver] - Anti paralysis potion

[Sylveon] sniffs at Exeggcute-

[TLOT] Do you have any? Or do we need to go get some?

[Exeggcute] Variety of friendly facial expressions-

[Silver] - I think I have some, let me check- He starts going through his bag

[Sylveon] Jumps around the Exeggcute-

[Silver] - Hmmm, sorry, doesn't look like I have one...

[TLOT] Maybe one of the other Pokemon creepypastas?

[Silver] - Glitchy and Strangled are hanging around Lapras since it can make ice

[TLOT] Oh are they in the moon pool downstairs?

[Silver] - Should be

[TLOT] mind if we invade your room Silver? It is your space.

[Silver] - Go ahead

[Steve] Thank you. 

[Exeggute] Bounds around until Galvantula comes back off the ceiling to snuggle with them and Goomy on the rug.

[Silver] Picks Sylveon up and heads for his room-

[TLOT] Heads down to the lab as well with Yaunfen and Steve behind him. They slip behind the painting and into the red room with its wall of caged flames.

[Lapras] Has turned the water in the moon pool to ice-

[Silver] - Hey Glitchy! You here still?

[TLOT] Wow that is pretty damn cold, especially with the waterfall from the bay sliding over it

[Glitchy] Yeah, why? -Looks up from petting his Sneasel-

[TLOT] We were kinda hoping you had a paralyze heal potion, Cp got bit.

[Glitchy] Chances are, yeah. Give me a sec.

-Glitchy scoots over to check his pack, his Sneasel walks toward TLOT and Silver-

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at the Sneasel- Burp?

[TLOT] Do you want anything in trade Glitchy? I don't want to be someone who only talks to someone when they need a thing.

[Silver] Goes to check on Lapras and make sure it's not over exerting itself-

[Strangled] - It should be fine Silver, I've been giving it berries to keep it's energy up

[Silver] - Thanks

[Glitchy] It's fine, I don't mind.

-Sneasel tries to pap Yaunfen on the general facial area, mindful of it's claws-

[Glitchy] Found one. -Pulls the potion out and holds it out to TLOT-

[Steve] Puts out a hand for Lapras - that's so neat, you're an awesome Pokemon.

[Yaunfen] Tries to gum the paw-

[Lapras] Nuzzles Steve's hand-

[Sneasel] Snes! -Pats Yaunfen's face again-

[Steve] Is wearing a huge sappy smile and scratches at Lapras gently

[TLOT] Takes it- a spray bottle?

[Sylveon] Jumps on Lapras' head-

[Silver] - Ponyta is probably pretty happy outside...

[Glitchy] Sprits him. All our potions are like this.

[Silver] - That probably won't work... This is CP we're talking about...

[Strangled] Starts laughing- CP got paralyzed!? FUCKING IDIOT!

[Glitchy] Make his mate do it. Or, hold him down?

[Steve] The flaming horse would love the heat, I hope Mudsdale stays in the indoor pen and doesn't get too dry.

[TLOT] Gets a very grinchy smile- I have a better idea...

[Silver] - I don't think I want to know what that look means...

[TLOT] Oh just a little prank, but chances are good he'll get laid at the end of it.

[Silver] - Well it is almost Valentines day...

[Strangled] - Who wants to make a bet that he'll hold out until after the holiday?

[Steve] Any special girls or guys in your native games? You're all free to come and go if you want to visit anyone.

[Silver] - No...

[Strangled] - Only rivals

[Glitchy] Possibly? Probably not.

[TLOT] I'll pass, time runs strangely here. The holiday itself may have already passed outside.

[Steve] Aw, not even a love hate thing with someone? I hear the nurses are cute, and most of the professors...

[Strangled] - You do realize that we're, like, twelve, right?

[Steve] Blushes- No! I didn't, I thought it was like BEN! You're just holding the shape from the game but mentally in your twenties or something! It's hard to tell at this resolution! I mean shit... How old do you think I am?

[Silver] - Well yes, it is like that, we're older mentally, but our bodies are still very young

[Strangled] - I don't know, fifty or so?

[Steve] If you don't count the period of time I was in a stasis sleep, I'm still over 500 years old.

[TLOT] Yeah, I'm a cradle- robber. I'm more then twice his age.

[Strangled] - What the fuck is wrong with you two!?

[Steve] It's not my fault Jeb kept me in a sleep state, we'd be closer to the same age otherwise.

[TLOT] What? Time moves quickly here.

[Strangled] Just groans-

[TLOT] Hey if any of you want more adult forms, I'm always happy to help.

[Glitchy] I'm good.

[Silver] - I don't know how the paralysis will affect CP, you might want to hurry up with the potion

[Strangled] - FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] okay okay, I'm going. Geeze.

[Steve] Has already gotten the gist of his husbands plotting - I'll get some roses, you get the wine.

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Strangled] - Hey Glitchy! What don't you have in there?

[Glitchy] Uh.....

[Glitchy] Hell if I know, honestly. Stopped keeping track after I had several games worth of items...

[Strangled] - Oh for fucks sake

[Glitchy] -Sheepish Look-

[TLOT] Has poured a bit of touchie wine into a bowl and added some of the potion as well.   
[Steve] returns with some fresh roses and smiles as his husband crumbles the red pixels into it. -Should we add some lust blossom nectar?   
[TLOT] Nah, I don't want to overdo it. - he stirs the mix into a paste and compresses it in hands covered with a pair of plain gloves from Doc's trunk. Deftly he fashions a small tube of metal and presses the mix down in it with a delicate twist- perfect

[Sylveon] Followed them up- Syl?

[TLOT] Aw hey Sylveon, want to add some loving vibes to this? - shows the tiny tube

[Sylveon] - Syl!- Sylveon then used charm on the tube

[Steve] NEAT!

[TLOT] Thank you

[Glitchy] I am low on Full Restores though...

[Sylveon] Makes happy noises before heading back to Silver-

[Silver] - I think I have a few of those, and the Doctor can make more for us

[CP] Makes it home and heads for his and Lie's room, having to pause a few times-

[TLOT] calls out to Lie mentally - hey.. Where are you?

[Lie] - Home, why?

[TLOT] Could you sneak out and meet me by the greenhouse?

[Lie] - Sure- She starts heading for the green house

[TLOT] Steve? Can you stay and watch the baby? You know I'll keep you updated. 

[Steve] huffs a bit - okay phooey

[Lie] Is outside the greenhouse waiting-

[TLOT] Shows up after a few minutes, tapping her lightly from behind. He's still only wearing his jeans.

[Lie] Yelps and jumps away a little- TLOT!

[TLOT] what? I mean sorry to show up in a state of dishabile, but it is rather hot out.

[Lie] - I find it rather comfortable

[TLOT] Meh, I don't like feeling like I'm inside a furnace. And you run a bit cold for a brine anyway. But that's not why I came over. Cp was mouthing off and Doc's Galvantula bit him.

[Lie] - What!?

[TLOT] Yeah he's got a negative status, like being poisoned. It's a partial paralysis that makes him keep stuttering and pausing

[Lie] - What can I do to help? I'm assuming your working on figuring out a way to undo it

[TLOT] oh it's easy, it's a topical potion and he only needs a little. He just rushed off before I could get it and give it to him.

[Lie] - Idiot... Do you want me to give it to him?

[TLOT] Yep, and I know how to make it happen without a fight too-

[Lie] - I'm suspicious of this...

[TLOT] pulls out the little tube- pucker up

[Lie] Takes a few quick steps back- Does it really have to be done this way?

[TLOT] oh come on, I just made it into a tube of lipstick, all you have to do is give him a big smootch.

[Lie] - When do you ever see me with make up on? He'll immediately be suspicious

[TLOT] Well it's Valentine's Day... Could you throw on a dress too? Then it won't look out of place.

[Lie] - WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I OWN A DRESS!?

[TLOT] I thought Trender gave you one?

[Lie] - He gave me a design for one, and I really don't think that would be appropriate for this if it was already made anyways...

[TLOT] Well.... Ummm... How about something casual...- he looks around at the plants and selects a bud from one of the red lantern flowers

[Lie] - TLOT... What are you doing?

[TLOT] just a bit of what I do best... - He multiples the bud and smooths it out into a shimmering red fabric, it's satiny and a bit translucent in places, just like the delicate flower it was formed from. The smooth fabric even has a faint reddish glow like the natural light of the nether.

[Lie] - Um... It's, pretty?

[TLOT] Thank you. -He lays it down on Lies workable and forms it into a kimono bathrobe with a skinny tie for the waist. The front edge is a bit thicker as well as the sleeve edging, with almost a fuzzy texture. - how about this?

[Lie] - For me or for Steve?

[TLOT] It's for you silly! Why would Steve want to kiss Cp? He'd get his lights punched out at the least.

[Lie] - But... But...

[TLOT] What? It's just a nice bathrobe.

[Lie] - You and I both know that's not the case here...

[TLOT] But it is nice! At least try it on!

[Lie] Sighs- Fiiiiiine- She takes the robe and puts it on over her clothes

[TLOT] Now we'll have a little of this- he covers her lips with a nice coat of the red lipstick- and a bit less of this- he unequipts her clothes under the robe- you look great!

[Lie] Shrieks- TLOT!- She then feels the tingling of the touchie wine on her lips

[TLOT] Hustles her back towards the house-come on! You take care of Cp and I'll check in on Markus

[Lie] Holds the front of the robe shut- Damnit TLOT, I can feel the touchie wine

[TLOT] it's just a drop so he won't fight you - reaches over and ties the belt for her

[Lie] - Thanks...

[CP] Grunts as he's briefly paralyzed again-

[Lie] Crosses the bridge and hesitantly enters her bedroom, spotting CP on the bed, the small traces of lightning skittering across him. Her mate looks over at her-

[CP] - Lie? The fuck are you wearing?

[Lie] Blushes nearly as brightly as her lipstick- Oh hush, TLOT gave me what you need to undo the paralysis your under- She steps closer to the bed

[CP] - Oh? And just what are you giving me?

[Lie] - This- She leans in and kisses him, both the paralysis heal and touchie wine being transferred to her mate

[CP] Finds himself hungrily kissing back and grabbing at her once he could. His hands roam the robe as he tugs at the tie, pulling it loose

[Lie] - Shifts a bit nervously as she becomes exposed, hearing the loving purr her mate gives at the sight of her body

[CP] - Mine.... My lovely mate

[Lie] Smiles a little and nuzzles CP a little before finding herself flipped onto her back and CP over her-

[CP] Leans in and places feather light kisses over her body, moving lower and lower-

[Lie] - Ah, CP!

[CP] - Shhhh, you're okay, I promise

[Lie] Squirms and her mate grabs her legs to keep her still-

[CP] Comes back up and kisses her again before sitting back and beginning to shed his own clothes rather quickly-

[Lie] Still becomes a bit flustered at the sight of her husbands member which causes him to chuckle-

[CP] - You still blush at that, it's adorable

[Lie] - Oh shush

[CP] - Make me

[Lie] Quickly draws him into another kiss, effectively shutting him up-

[CP] Rubs against her opening, teasing and making sure she's wet enough for him before sliding inside, watching his mate shudder and mewl under him. He knew every spot to hit with her and took his time, enjoying making love to his wife-

[Lie] The touchie wine in her system makes her much more susceptible to CP's advances as she quickly comes closer to climax-

[CP] Skims his mates mind to figure out where she is and continues giving her every pleasure he can, enjoying her noises as she cums, tightening around him as he fills her as well. He notices her eyes already beginning to droop as he pulls out and he pulls her into a protective embrace. He knows she hasn't slept much since the nightmare incident and knows he won't be able to fall asleep anytime soon. So he simply holds her as she drifts into sleep in his arms-


	188. Aqua Growth Spurt, Sneaky Lipstick, Pinwheel

[TLOT] Peeks his head into the room- Hey, is Markus up? Ummm. Is that fish okay?

[Stevie] - It is now

[Notch] Hello TLOT. I'm awake. Kinda wish I wasn't but that's how it goes.

[TLOT] Not feeling any better yet?

[Notch] eh....

[TLOT] What's with the fish? Oh, hey Flux.

[Flux] Is sitting near the lava pool- Hello TLOT

[Stevie] - Brother threw it at me, something about not being yelled at by you or Doc?

[TLOT] That's weird. You guys enjoying the heat? It's hot as cubes out there.

[Stevie] - Not really, I prefer the cold

[Flux] - I can make it cooler in here if you prefer

[Stevie] - No, that's not necessary

[Notch] Please don't, I'm okay with the warm. My muscles hurt.

[TLOT] I can make you some packed ice to sit on if you want Stevie.

[Stevie] - I'll be okay, really

[Notch] Actually you can take the cold away if you want. I think my fevers mostly gone. I'm just sore all over.

[Flux] - Very well- She waves away the cooler air, dispersing it

[Notch] Kicks off the blanket. - That's better... - He gives the bells a little shake.

[TLOT] How much longer do you have?

[Notch] I don't know... Even Cp said he didn't know.

[Stevie] - Speaking of my brother, it's almost time for his shift

[TLOT] Smugly - I think he's a bit...busy.

[Stevie] Grumbles- Of course he is, pushing more work onto me... Not that I don't enjoy sitting with you Father

[TLOT] Just go be with Alexis Stevie. I heard she had a bit of exictement earlier with one of the new additions...

[Stevie] - Is she okay?

[TLOT] She got spit on by a monster with a head bigger then your house, but that's all.

[Stevie] Jumps up- WHAT!?- Darts outside

[TLOT] Awww. He cares so much. It's sweet. What's new with you Flux?

[Flux] - Nothing new has occurred to me

[TLOT] Want to try something new I made?

[Flux] - What is it?

[TLOT] Just something pretty. - He makes a quick copy of the tube and spends a bit of energy to turn the three pixels inside purple. He reaches up and puts a bit on her lips.

[Flux] Is surprised and also caught off guard by the tingling in her lips- What... What is it doing?

[TLOT] It's just an aphrodesiac. Makes you feel warm and nice.

[Flux] - Aphro... Desiac?

[TLOT] I'm not sure the exact definition, but it's harmless. 

[Notch] It's like alcohol Flux. If you feel good already; it makes you feel even better.

[Flux] - I... I am not used to this, it's making certain areas feel warmer than others...

[Feebas] Lazily swims around it's cube-

[Notch] Sit on the bed if you feel weird. - Moves his feet to one side.

[Flux] Takes his offer, her cheeks beginning to turn a darker shade of purple-

[TLOT] There you go. It's safe for you to relax now. Actually, can you sit with Markus so I can go to Steve? He was rather irritated that I left him alone with Yaunfen.

[Flux] - Oh... Uh, sure...

[Flux] Her hand brushes against Notch's leg-

[Notch] Smiles at her touch despite himself-

[TLOT] Thank you. - He takes a polite bow and vanishes in a tp-

[Flux] - I... I feel warm...

[Notch] So do I, it's nice... I'm so achy...

[Flux] - No... My body feels warm... Not the air

[Notch] Then flop next to me.

[Flux] Carefully lowers herself next to Notch, her face growing darker-

[Notch] Snuggles up against her and relaxes, his breathing slowing to a gentle tempo.

[Flux] Finds Notch's touches relaxing-

[TLOT] Goes giggling back to Steve, already projecting the fruits of his labors- 

[Steve] You scamp!

[Deer] Wanders into the kitchen-

[Doc] Is following her looking a bit dazed and damp-

[Deer] - Sit love, I'll get you something to eat

[TLOT] Looks like you guys had fun. Are you ready to take the baby so me and Steve can have a turn?

[Doc] Flops into a chair.

[Deer] - Once we get some food, yes. You seem a bit giddy TLOT

[TLOT] Oh I'm full of mischief. Thanks to your Galvantula, Lie and Cp are likely getting it on and maybe Notch and Flux as well. I also sent Stevie dashing home to Alexis. 

[Doc] What the fuck did my spider do to make all that happen?! 

[TLOT] Oh it bit Cp and gave him a.. oh fuck it. it's a long story. Basically I slipped Lie and Flux a bit of touchie wine. Nature usually runs it's course in these circumstances.

[Deer] Starts laughing- And am I correct in thinking you left Flux with a certain love sick, bed bound patient?

[TLOT] Give the lady a prize! 

[Steve] Laughs-

[Deer] Does a little bow and continues to prep food-

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[TLOT] So can we...?

[Deer] - Yes, go ahead, we can observe the fruits of your labors later

[TLOT] Makes a rather sinister laugh and vanishes in a bit of fog to reappear in Steve's shadow, his hands slide over the miners bare shoulders and his tongue flicks lightly on Steve's ear- I am going to do terrible things to you... Make you beg and squeal and shiver under my assault... Bind and fill you and mark you as my own...

[Steve] Has a super obvious boner. He melts into his lovers arms with a delicious shiver- Take me. 

[TLOT] Gladly. - cheerfully- See you guys later! - He picks up Steve and runs for the side hallway that leads to the lab. 

[Doc] Good grief...

[Deer] - Oh hush, it's a day of love

[Doc] Oh, I don't care. They're just delightfully dramatic.

[Deer] Picks up Yaunfen to snuggle them a bit- Oh? And you're not?

[Doc] Why do you think I get along with them? They're great friends. I'm glad they wanted to just live with me instead of moving out once the village was established.

[Deer] - I'm glad too, although right now I kinda want to sneak over to Lie's place to see TLOT's results, but I suppose we should wait for him

[Yaunfen] - Burp! Burp!

[Doc] I can check their positions from here actually. I think you could too. Close your eyes and focus on them with the server, see what you can see.

[Deer] Puts Yaunfen down and closes her eyes, concentrating- I... I can see they're all in the house?

[Doc] Get a little closer.... you should be able to pick out who is in what room.

[Deer] Her brows furrow as she tries to focus harder- CP... And Lie, are in their bedroom... Flux and Notch are in the workroom

[Doc] I think we have our answer then. I don't want to disturb them. I'm tired anyway.

[Deer] - Here, eat- She hands Doc some food

[BEN] - Aveeeeeeeeeeeeen, let's go insiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

[aven] but it's hot and it's cooler by the water

[Aqua] Makes a slightly distressed noise-

[vin] what's wrong aqua?

[Aqua] Tries swimming around, the scales on it's head and upper body getting drier-

[vin] -puts the two enders down before cupping some water in his hands and poring it over aqua's head-

[Aqua] Trills-

[vin] -keeps poring more on aqua's head and body to help snake also come out to watch the enders-

[Aqua] Is still sad and becoming uncomfortable-

[BEN] - Aveeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

[aven] what?

[BEN] - Insiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

[aven] but why

[BEN] - Becaaaaaaaaaaaause

[Aqua] High pitched rattling noise-

[vin] -pets aqua on the head- it will be ok

[aven] because why?

[Aqua] Tries to thrash around, splashing water everywhere-

[aven] -screams and runs to the far side of the farm-

[BEN] Is immediately by Aven's side- Are you okay?

[aven] yea I guess I wasn't expecting that

[Aqua] More distressed rattling noises-

[vin] -is trying his best to keep aqua wet-

[Aqua] Splashes more-

[vin] aqua please calm down it will be ok

[Aqua] - More distress!-

[vin] ok calm down I have an idea -types in chat- can someone help us over here aqua grew to big for the pond and gem can't help to move him right now because it's to hot and he is getting distressed.

[Deer] - Sorry Vin, everyone is currently preoccupied or exhausted at the moment...

[vin] -pets aqua- it will be ok just try to stay clam till someone can help or the heat breaks I will help keep you wet for now -pours more water over aqua-

[Aqua] Thrashes harder, the amount of water beginning to noticeably drop in the pond-

[vin] please aqua your going to run out of water if you don't stop thrashing

[Aqua] More rattles-

[vin] ben aven can either of you guys help please

[BEN] - Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? It's water!

[aven] ben please hold hyrule -hold hyrule out to him-

[BEN] Takes his son- What are you going to do?

[aven] -water from the small pond outside the house stone fences starts to pour in by aqua making a large block of water that incases both ponds and more-

[Aqua] Darts around his new space-

[BEN] - WHY DID YOU MAKE IT THAT BIG!?

[aven] -is trying to concentrate-

[BEN] Notices her strain and with a sigh adds his own power- Where are we putting it?

[aven] the ocean would be the best bet

[BEN] - No, it's young, it still needs to be watched

[aven] then where is big enough?

[vin] gem was going to deepen the biggest pond out side the house since right now it's only one block deep

[BEN] - Can any of you guys make it deeper?

[Aqua] Still happily swimming-

[vin] if you guys have a shovel because we don't have creative or the tools to do it our hands will take to long

[BEN] - What about raising the edge of the pond? Aven and I can fill it if you guys place down blocks so it won't spill out. Would that be faster?

[vin] we don't have the dirt blocks.

[aven] I do ben if you can hold up the water I can get them.

[BEN] - Alright, but hurry

[aven] -runs up to the house getting several stacks of dirt before running back down and giving them to vin and helping hold up the water again-

[BEN] Quickly checks on Hyrule-

[vin] -starts quickly going to the pond and starts making a wall for the pond so it will be bigger-

[hyrule] -is watching aqua with amazement of how he moves-

[Aqua] Looks at Hyrule curiously from his orb of water-

[vin] -makes the pond nine blocks deeper- this should be good for now you guys can put him in here

This message has been removed.

[aven] -starts moving the block of water to get to the pond-

[BEN] Moves with her, grumbling under his breath-

-the water fills the pond exactly and aqua is now in the tall pond which get will get terraformed later-

[Aqua] Starts exploring his new area-

[BEN] - Now can we go inside?

[aven] ok only because there is no more water to sit next to -starts walking back to the house-

[BEN] Happily follows while wiggling his fingers at Hyrule-

[hyrule] -giggles while trying to grab a finger-

[BEN] Let's a finger be captured- Oh no! What ever shall I do! You have my finger!

[hyrule] -giggles and wiggles the arm that has the finger-

[BEN] Beams proudly at his son-

[aven] hyrule is being just a cute as always -as she finally enters the tree house-

[BEN] Closes the door behind them- Yeah, and he's sure growing fast...

[hyrule] -looks up at ben- dada

[BEN] Freezes dead in his tracks-

[aven] daw hyrule loves his dada

[hyrule] dada dada

[BEN] Almost starts crying- Look! He's saying dada! He's calling for me!

[aven] yes he is because your a great dad -kisses ben on the cheek-

[BEN] Is too happy to make words-

[aven] -pulls ben over to the bed to sit down with her and just snuggle-

[BEN] Is just beaming at Hyrule who still has a hold on his finger-

[hyrule] -grabs ben's shirt with his free hand- dada

[BEN] - Yeah... I'm your dada

[hyrule] -lets go of his finger and starts to yawn-

[aven] awe it looks like someone needs a nap

{BEN] - I don't wanna put him down right now...

[aven] -then just rock him in your arms he still need to sleep-

[BEN] Begins to gently rock him-

[hyrule] -starts to softly babble as he starts to fall asleep-

[BEN] - Our son...

[aven] our sweet baby boy is being held by the handsome man how helped make him his one and only father.

[BEN] - You know, this is probably better than any Valentines gift either of us could come up with

[aven] even sex?

[BEN] - Yeah even sex... But only barely

[aven] damn I guess my idea isn't as good use just being a family then

[BEN] - Oh I'm sure I'd still appreciate it~

[aven] good because come valentines day your not getting out of this bed.

[BEN] - I look forwards to it

[aven] -kisses ben on the cheek- I hope you don't mind gem watching hyrule while we're busy

[BEN] - So long as she doesn't bathe him

[aven] I will tell her not to so you don't have to worry

[BEN] - Good, come on, let's rest, sounds like you have an exciting day waiting for us tomorrow

[aven] yes I do -lays down-

[BEN] Lays down as well, putting Hyrule between them and gently rubbing Hyrule's belly-

[aven] -put her arm around ben and hyrule and slowly drifts to sleep-

-Le next day-

[gem] -types in chat- hey lie could I have some of your cold flowers

[Lie] - Hmmm? Oh yeah sure... Where are you?

[gem] I am in my room at my house I can't leave it's too hot

[Lie] - Uh yeah, just give me a few moments- She looks around for something to wear and just grabs one of CP's shirts before going outside and climbing on Beau to ride to Gem's place

[GK] Realizes Endrea is nowhere to be found. He flies over the general area and has no luck, checking all the usual spots and even the cage. Reasoning she wouldn't be in the Nether he steels himself to go somewhere with a lot of bad memories attached. He focuses his power and vanishes, reappearing in the sky above the end. He instantly lets out a wild bellow - HOLY FUCK IT'S COLD OUT HERE!

[Endrea] Hears the noise and steps out of her home in her dragon form, the white quartz of the building a stark contrast to her black scales- GG?

[Lie] Arrives and knocks on Gem's door-

[GK] Is scanning around for anything besides milling Endermen and his teeth are chattering loudly-

[vin] -opens the door to let lie in- hello lie come on in

[Endrea] Takes to the sky and swoops near GK- Come, follow me

[Lie] - Thanks, where's Gem's room?

[GK] Is shaking a bit but manages to follow-

[Endrea] Lands in front of the doors to her home and pushes open the doors, already GK can feel warmer air coming from inside-

[vin] up stairs last one of the left her name should be above the door

[GK] races inside shivering wildly-

[Lie] - Thanks- Lie climbs the stairs and approaches the door before knocking on it- Gem?

[gem] come in

[Endrea] Follows and closes the door- GG? What are you doing here?

[Lie] Opens the door and balks- I think I'd rather stand out here

[Gk] Looking for you. You just buggered off. I was concerned.

[Endrea] - My apologize, I didn't want the children to over heat down there- They walk down a hall carpeted with deep purple and lighter purple banners hang on the walls

[gem] -get up from laying on the packed ice- hey lie thank you for coming

[Lie] No problem, you wanted some cold flowers?- Already Lie is shivering some

[Gk] Ah, this is really swanky.

[Endrea] - Well I have had many a life to work on it, plus each new Nether grants more quartz

[gem] yes sorry it's cold for you but it's to hot outside for me because I mostly prefer the temperature of space

[Gk] Oh, I thought you got Cp to give you the blocks from creative. I know he likes giant builds. And I've never seen so much quartz.

[Lie] Focus' her powers, several cold flowers forming in her hands- Here, I hope these are enough to help you

[Endrea] - I appreciate blocks gotten... Legitimately... Even if my children get them in obtuse ways

[gem] -string them together and puts them around her neck- this should be plenty thank you

[Lie] - Good, can we move away from the arctic hell now?

[gem] yes -closes her bedroom door and leads lie down stairs where it is warmer-

[Gk] So this is what they do with the blocks! I always wondered!

[Lie] Slowly stops shivering-

[Endrea] - At least, what mine do- They enter a commons area where the children are playing. There are white couches and some glass tables

[Ashe] - UNCLE GG!

[Gk] Geeze... I feel like a wild pig in a glass shop... Kids!

[snake] -comes over to gem and pull out the box of valentines day chocolate and gives it to her- these are for you

[gem] daw thank you lie would you like anything?

[Endrea] - Things can always be replaced, plus I don't have to worry as much while they are here

[Lie] - So how's Hyrule doing? And no thank you Gem

[gem] he is getting bigger and vin said he over heard him say dada

[Gk] It's not like the seed is super dangerous or anything. Plus they're on the respawn. What are you concerned about? Nether, I'd be worried they'd wander off the edge and fall in the void since none of them can fly-

[Lie] - BEN must have been overjoyed, for a couple of reasons

[Endrea] - Water, other mobs, as a mother I never want to see them die, plus up here my other children can keep them away from the edges- She lays down and crosses her front legs

[Gk] Oh yeah, I guess that is good. They aren't jelous of them or anything are they..?

[gem] bet he was

[Endrea] - Not at all, with how many siblings they have overall, they quickly learn that there's no room for jealousy

[Lie] - So do you have any plans for today?

[gem] mostly just having a bunch of chocolate unless ben and aven need me to baby sit then I will be doing that too.

[Lie] - I wouldn't doubt that

[gem] so do you have any plans lie?

[Gk] Hunkers down so the kids can crawl on him like they usually do. - Your moms got a fancy house doesn't she?

[Lie] - Recover from TLOT's antics

[Ashe] - Uh-huh! And we can go anywhere here as dragons! We don't have to in our smaller forms at all!

[gem] does those antic have anything to do with the fact you are wearing cp's shirt?

[Lie] - He took my clothes...

[gem] well hopefully you can get them back I am sure cp will want his shirt back sooner or later

[Lie] - Yeah, plus he gave me a version of touchie wine... If he approaches you with lipstick, run

[gem] I will keep that in mind I will make sure to avoid all lipsticks

[Gk] So what kind of build is this? Just a dragon-sized normal house?

[Endrea] - The upper floor yes, there are bedrooms, a library, and large balconies to rest on, this lower floor is where I'll sometimes meet with some of the generals or their wives, there's a kitchen and dining hall, and even a bathing room which is currently locked tightly away.

[Lie] Yawns- I didn't exactly get the best sleep since CP wasn't sleeping at the same time, it's amazing how quickly you adjust to things like that

[gem] well why don't you head back and see if you two can't get a some extra sleep you seem like you will need it

[Gk] Is still a bit shaky- It's lovely. But damn.... it's freezing out there. And it reminds me of... well... that's not your fault.

[Lie] - Thanks, I think I will, just let me know if you need more flowers

[gem] I will thank you

[Endrea] Reaches over and nuzzles him- It's okay, I understand

[Ashe] Looks between the two adult dragons from his perch on GK's neck- Why haven't you two made more siblings for us?

[Lie] Heads home-

[willow and oak] -are climbing on gk's back-

[Gk] Huh? Kiddo... that's well... I think that would be super weird. I helped raise Endrea this last time, she's like a granddaughter to me. And I'm not into making babies. For all I know my junk doesn't even work since it's never been used that way.

[Ashe] - What's junk?

[Endrea] Gently bangs her head on the floor in embarrassment-

[Gk] Anatomy bits for making babies kiddo. Look at me, and look at your mom. We're both dragons, but we might as well be totally different species.

[willow] -paps oaks head before jumping off of gk's back to have oak give chase-

[Ashe] - But I don't look like either of you, and neither does Aqua or Yaunfen or Liz!

[oak] -is running after willow all around the room-

[Gk] That's cause... you're adopted Ashe... And so are Willow and Oak... Aqua and Yanfen and Liz all came from different seeds with climates and plants and animals as different as the Nether is from the End.

[Ashe] - So? You come from somewhere different to

[Endrea] - Ashe please, that's enough

[willow] -runs into gk's leg before she keep running-

[Gk] That's what I'm saying Ashe. I think even if we wanted too, I couldn't make babies with your mom.

[Endrea] - Why don't you go explore the library some more Ashe

[Ashe]- Okay mama

[Endrea] Turns towards GK- I apologize for that...

[Notch] Stirs awake slowly and becomes aware of the woman sleeping beside him, his fingers ghost softly over her purple skin and tangle in an errant strand of hair. She's lovely and his breath catches ever so slightly with a jolt of pain. As he blinks in discomfort, he catches a glimpse of the coding around her, swirling off like smoke and sparkles. He breathes her name without even meaning too. - Flux...

[Flux] Stirs a little and wakes some- Notch?

[Notch] Is distracted by the coding and having a hard time focusing on her- Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..

[Flux] - No, it is alright, I don't generally sleep so waking me does not alter me in any harmful way

[Notch] You don't have to be so formal you know...

[Flux] - I don't understand

[Notch] Ah... I guess... Flux? - He's trying to focus on her face in the swirl of coding, it's pretty near to his own the way they're laying.

[Flux] - Yes?

[Notch] What would you do... if I kissed you?

[Flux] - Kissed me? I do not know. I have seen the others do it, but have never participated myself

[Notch] May I?

[Flux] - I suppose you may

[Notch] Leans over and gently presses his lips against hers, feeling something stronger flow between them as he does so, the lingering affects of the wine still on her skin.

[Flux] Isn't entirely sure what to do but finds herself enjoying the sensation-

[Notch] Puts a hand on her neck and slides it across her shoulder passionately. Somehow he's become more aware of and in tune with her digital nature and the pain seems to subside even more as he pulls her close.

[Flux] Finds her hands hesitantly sliding up the front of Notch to rest on his upper chest-

[Notch] Lets her free from their kiss and stares deeply into her eyes. He gives her the tiniest tug to lay her down across him. - That was... something... Flux..

[Flux] - I felt a similar feeling to the one I experienced last night when TLOT applied that substance to my lips...

[Notch] I wonder what it was...?

[Flux] - I'm afraid we'd have to ask him

[Smile] Is scratching at the door to go outside-

[Doc] Is yawning with a cup of coffee - Hang on Smile... I'll let you out... - Yaunfen is trotting after Doc

[Smile] - Water time!

[Grinny] - No

[Doc] Okay... I'm just opening the door, you guys choose the activity. - Opens the door for the duo and walks outside hirself, holding the door for the baby dragon as well. 

[Smile] Races for the bay-

[Grinny] - Smile don't you dare!

[Doc] Walks slowly after them and plucks up a carrot to chew on.

-There's splashing from the water and then very angry cat noises-

[Doc] Good grief. - Xe finishes the carrot and walks down to the edge of the water.

[Grinny] Has dragged himself out of the water and is sulking while Smile splashes around-

[Doc] Let me give you a hand Grinny- Xe reaches down to take the wet sweater off of him. - Why didn't you just jump off?

[Grinny] - Because the idiot was moving too fast

[Doc] Aww. - Xe puts the sweater away and takes it out again so it's dry. - Let me dry you off. I've got some cloth-

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at the wet cat-

[Grinny] Hisses and swats-

[Doc] Don't. You're such a sour cat- Xe's patting him off. - How's your skin? You feel a little fuzzier. Actually it's pretty hot out here, do you want to go naked?

[Grinny] - I'd rather not wear that atrocity

[Doc] Okay, as long as you're warm enough. - Xe's only wearing a white tank top and purple shorts hirself.

[Splender] Jumps into the water wearing neon yellow swim trunks with party designs on it-

[Doc] Whoah! Oh, hey Splender! Enjoying the heat? It's just a temperature glitch because the server updated again.

[Splender] - Oh I'm fine! It reminds me of the days brother takes us to the lake in his woods!

[Doc] laughs- I'm having a hard time imagining that being an outing free of bickering.

[Splender] - Usually everyone enjoys themselves, and it's a respite from the heat whenever they break the air conditioning

[Doc] Oh dear... Is it from overuse or just people quibbling over the thermostat?

[Splender] - Somebody usually gets slammed into the outside unit

[Doc] Hmmm, if it was me, I'd put it up high against the house. Hey! Guess what? Yaunfen said their first word! -Is rubbing Grinny's ears playfully. 

[Splender] - REALLY!?

[Yaunfen] - BURP!

[Grinny] Growls-

[Doc] Yeah. That's it. But hey, progress is progress. - pats the cat.

[Splender] - Pinwheel doesn't seem to like this heat much though...

[Doc] Well they are covered in feathers. Yaunfen seems to be enjoying themselves.

[Splender] - They've completely splayed themselves out on the floor, I'm a little worried, they haven't bitten me once today...

[Yaunfen] Runs along the edge of the water-

[Doc] Do you want some ice? I can make you a couple of packed blocks to sit near them that won't melt.

[Splender] - We could see if that helps

[Doc] Well you don't have to get out of the water, just paddle over and I'll have a look. Can you watch Yaunfen and Grinny?

[Splender] - Sure! It's no problem!

[Doc] Hits the lever that raises the dry path into Splender's house and walks inside cautiously- Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] Is splayed on the floor, it's wings spread as far as they can get them and to cover as much of the cooler floor as they can-

[Doc] Looks around and sees that the anti-venom plant has grown quite large in a pot in the corner and it's drooping with ripe rainbow fruits. Xe picks one just in case and approches the little dragon cautiously. - Hello little one. You look a bit too hot there.

[Pinwheel] Growls, but the growls are broken up by pants-

[Doc] It's okay, I just want to give you a little check-up and then something for your temperature...

[Pinwheel] Tries squirming sideways without giving up any of the surface area it's created to cool down-

[Doc] Gives the dragons shoulder a cautious pat-

[Pinwheel] Little hiss, it's feather are very soft and flattened so no warm air can get trapped between them while it's scales are smooth but very warm-

[Doc] Does a little skim of the creatures code to see what it's like and what kind of structures are under the covering of feathers- You are super soft.

[Pinwheel] Flicks tail a little, the feathers on it's tail not as soft and designed to be used a bit more like a weapon-

[Doc] Hands off, got it... Do you have spikes under there too?! Geeze?

[Pinwheel] Presses itself to the ground again-

[Doc] Smiles hopefully - I brought you something nice....

[Doc] Pulls out a block of packed ice from the creative and sets it down next to the prostrate dragon, before taking a quick step back.

[Pinwheel] Sniffs at it and tries licking it, only to get it's tongue stuck-

[Doc] Ummm... No offense but I'm not getting my hands anywhere near your mouth. - Xe swats the block so it breaks, leaving a small chunk of ice stuck to Pinwheels tongue and puts down a fresh one.

[Pinwheel] Now angry, lashes out at the block, sinking fangs into the block-

[Doc] Touchy aren't you? But while your mouth is occupied... - Xe lifts up the dragons tail and peeks underneath before letting go again- Ah-ha! Now that's something I didn't know.

[Pinwheel] Is growling at the block-

[Doc] Calls out the door. -Hey Splender? Guess what?

[Splender] - What is it?

[Doc] Pinwheel is a girl. The bad news is I put down an ice block and she insists on attacking it. But at least she's feeling vigorious enough to do so.

[Splender] - Oh no! She's stuck?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I can just break it and try a fresh one, again. But if you want to see I've got a good view of the poison they're pumping into the ice

[Splender] - Maybe put it in the floor? So they can't bite it as easily?

[Doc] Okay. - Xe knocks out the block and replaces a floor block with a new one. - Is that better?

[Pinwheel] Sniffs at the ice and scratches at it a little before stretching her wings forwards to rest over the ice-

[Doc] There you go Pinwheel, isn't that better?

[Pinwheel] Small barely audible trill-

[Doc] Good girl. - Xe goes to sit on Splenders step with hir bare feet in the water. - congrats, your dragon is grudginly happy now.

[Splender] - REALLY!?

[Yaunfen] Is batting at the water-

[Doc] Yep they're sprawled on the ice and I got a small happy noise out of her. Yaunfen? Do you want to go swimming?

[Yaunfen] - Burp

[Splender] Reaches out with a tendril and gently wraps it around Yaunfen, lowering the candy dragon into the water but not letting them go to far down- There we go

[Doc] Also wades into the water. - There you go, just move your little feet like this sweetie.

[Yaunfen] Bobs head up in down to splash more-

[Smile] Runs past splashing everyone-

[Doc] Laughs- Hey Grinny? Sure you don't want to join us? I bet you could cat paddle a bit.

[Grinny] - Fuck off!

[Doc] Is trying to guide Yaunfens body so they can swim.

[Yaunfen] - Burp! Burp!

[Doc] Aww! You having fun?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] I'm so glad you're not allergic to water. We're gonna have so much fun when you get the hang of this. You can swim with me and Deerheart all over the place. Even play with Aqua when they're bigger.

[Yaunfen] Tilts head curiously-

[Doc] You know, Gem's dragon? The little blue snaky one that squirted BEN?

[Yaunfen] - BURP! BURP! BURP!

[Doc] I thought you'd be excited. Gk can play with you that way too. He doesn't mind water.

[Splender] - How have the others been? I haven't left my house much lately

[Doc] Jeff and Jane have been on walkabout, but I suspect they're avoiding me. Strangled hasn't tried to kill me lately so that's good... Silver and Glitchy are busy with their pokemon as usual. BEN is settling into his dad duties nicely.He got a fairy to help them with Hyrule too! And Cp is, well... you know how Cp is.

[Splender] - That's wonderful! Now if only I could find someone to watch Pinwheel so I could go feed

[Doc] I can try... I mean, I can keep the antidote on hand and I should be okay. I don't want you to go without.

[Splender] - Are you sure? I could see if I could get one of my brother's to watch her...

[Doc] No, it's okay, She seems pretty lethargic right now. I'll just hang around your house.

[Splender] - Okay- He brings Yaunfen over to Doc for them to take

[Doc] Gives the baby dragon a kiss and holds them gently above the level of the water - Have fun-

[Splender] Teleports to the village to eat-

[Smile] Trots up to Doc completely soaked-

[Doc] Hey Smile. Do you want me to throw something for you?

[Smile] Suddenly shakes throwing water everywhere-

[Doc] Well then.... is that a no?

[Smile] - Play!

[Doc] Did you have anything specific in mind? I've got a lead if you want to tug of war.

[Smile] Tug! Tug!

[Grinny] Snickers from the shore-

[Doc] Pulls out a rope and puts Yaunfen on the raised path before bracing hir feet and tossing the other end to the dog-

[Smile] Grabs the other end and immediately pulls-

[Doc] Gets yanked off hir feet and stands back up drenched. - I see how it is... Lets try this again- Xe grabs the rope and pulls hard from hir end this time.

[Smile] Takes off again-

[Doc] Puts hir feet into the block under hir like a pair of cement shoes and yanks him short- Ha-ha!

[Smile] Growls as he pulls harder-

[Doc] Is letting him have some slack and then yanking again to really give the huge dog a challenge. - Damn you're strong!

[Smile] Growls playfully-

[Pinwheel] Makes noises from inside-

[Doc] Whoah! Smile! Wait! - Xe lets go gently so Smile doesn't fall. - I gotta check on Pinwheel! - Xe runs inside- Yaunfen, please stay there!

[Smile] Stands there tail wagging-

[Yaunfen] Watches Doc leave curiously-

[Pinwheel] Has backed away from the ice and is holding their mouth open in pain, the ice having melted there-

[Doc] Oh dear... does your mouth hurt? Let me see.

[Pinwheel] Ignores Doc as it fusses with it's mouth-

[Doc] Roots around for some of the blue pills xe used for Ashe and sneaks behind the little dragon before quickly trying to get a firm grip on the back of their head.

[Pinwheel] Makes a surprised noise and squirms some-

[Doc] Presses the sides of their mouth to make it open and looks inside-

-There are sores on the inside of her mouth-

[Doc] Pops one of the blue pills in and tries to close her mouth-

[Pinwheel] Shuts mouth quickly and gags a little, shaking her head-

[Doc] Blows on her nostrils and rubs her throat- Just swallow! You're going to be okay!

[Pinwheel] Swallows and then hisses-

[Doc] Lets go and backs off a bit - See? Isn't that better?

[Pinwheel] Scurries into a corner and hisses again-

[Yaunfen] Sticks head inside house- Burp?

[Doc] Motions for Yaunfen and pulls out a bit of dragonwort - Look what I have. Are you hungry?

[Yaunfen] Comes closer to sniff at it-

[Pinwheel] Gives curious head tilt-

[Doc] Breaks off a bit for Yaunfen and then lays a leafy bundle just out of Pinwheels striking distance before sitting back down on the floor.

[Pinwheel] Steps forwards and sniffs before taking a bite-

[Yaunfen] Rubs against Doc-

[Doc] Smiles at Yaunfen and gives them some affectionate pats- What do you think?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Yeah me too. And Pinwheel is a pretty dragon. - whispers- almost as pretty as you-

[Splender] Teleports back- I have returned now!

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Doc] Feeling better Splender?

[Splender] - Much, thank you!

[Doc] I gave Pinwheel a little snack, she seems to be on the fence about it. Heh.

[Splender] - That's okay

[Doc] Anybody compliment your shorts? I'm sure the kids are out in force since the weather is nice.

[Splender] - Yes! They were very interested!

[Smile] Barks from outside and he can be heard splashing through the water-

[Doc] Sits up a bit to look out the window, - Smile? You okay?

[Smile] - I smell Jeff!- He then runs off to find his owner

[Doc] Grinny? You still out there?

[Grinny] - FUCK OFF!


	189. Splender Guts, Grinny the Thief, Prepping for Company

[Doc] I take that as a yes. Oh hey! Splender, I have something for you! - Xe takes out the mirror- you want that x-ray now?

[Splender] Happy gasp- Yes!- He takes the mirrpr from Doc and holds it in front of him

[Doc] Drops another block of ice and stands on it before making a statick hole over his chest - That's interesting... See for yourself.

[Splender] Looks in the mirror and see's a dark curling mass which fills his inside which pulses and shifts around-

[Doc] I don't even know what to think about that. It's certainly unusual...

[Splender] - It's weird looking

[Doc] You have a digital form, I wonder if you have any hearts? Have you tried to use your heads-up display at all?

[Splender] - What's that?

[Doc] Oh, it's this, it lets you look at your inventory and your health/food bars. I'll just turn it on for you- Xe makes a small movement to bring up the display.

[Splender] Looks at it- I don't see any hearts...

[Doc] Your display doesn't have any? Do you have a food bar? I know you get hungry. It should look like a row of cooked chicken drumsticks.

[Splender] - I see a bunch of happy faces!

[Doc] Oh that's funny! But it is accurate. Here, I'll show you mine - Xe toggles the spectator view for a moment so Splender can see himself through hir eyes as well as the display with all of Doc's things in the quick bar. There's a jar of healing slime, the dragonwort, a few chunks of packed ice, the blue pills, hir coffee mug, and a large red heart.

[Splender] - Ooh! What's the heart for?

[Doc] Oh that? It's a box of chocolates. Do you want it? I've got lots.

[Splender] Yes!

[Doc] Copies the box and holds out a full one to Splender. -Cp told me all about Valentine's day. I've been handing them out like... well.. candy!

[Splender] - Offender always brings home lots of candy from that!

[Doc] I'd be suspicious of any candy Offender gave me. I bet he likes chocolates with liquor in them! Ha.

[Splender] - Yes, but he gets a lot of other stuff too!

[Doc] I've heard it's a good time to get flowers too, so I suppose so. But I'm getting sidetracked. Here, I'll show you something. -Xe gathers the statick with a sweep of hir hand and opens a spot on hir own chest. - This is what I was expecting, a cluster of ten of the red ones is normal for the entities that live here- There's a glitter from the muted light of the statick and Doc's heart cluster sparkles under hir ribs. In between the fleshy hearts are others made of gold, crystals and polished gems.

[Splender] - So pretty!

[Doc] Thank you. The odd ones I made myself. Cp and Lie have some of my handiwork as well. -Grins- If you ever need guts, it's one of my favorite things to make.

[Splender] - I don't think we could fit any in here

[Doc] Cleans up the statick and puts it away. - Just a thought. You know I can make specialized stuff too.

[Grinny] Sneaks over and hides in the shadows-

[Doc] Cleans up the ice and looks around to check on the dragons-

[Grinny] Darts past Doc to get back outside-

[Doc] What the...? Did I set my mug down? I thought I had it a minute ago.

[Splender] - No, I didn't see you put it down...

[Doc] Scratches hir hair - That's a bit unsettling. You haven't seen any of the Chomplies about have you? I know they like to play with stuff.

[Yaunfen] Angrily looking after Grinny- Burp!

[Doc] What is it kiddo? That burp sounded a bit annoyed. Did I leave it outside? 

[Yaunfen] Chases after Grinny which results in them getting scratched-

[Doc] Hey! You two play nice! What's gotten into you? - Xe takes out the cold slime to dab a bit on Yaunfen's scratch.

[Grinny] - Fuck off!

[Yaunfen] - NO!

[Doc] Is startled - Yaunfen? What's wrong? - Xe grabs at Grinny - You chill!

[Grinny] Bites at Doc-

[Doc] Gives the cat a rap on the nose- No! Why is Yaunfen so upset with you?

[Grinny] - Who cares!

[Doc] Grinny... Do I need to fetch an honesty blossom?

[Grinny] - The fuck is that?

[Doc] It's a flower that makes you unable to lie, now fess up. What did you do? Apart from scratch my little one!

[Grinny] - Nothing you ass!

[Doc] Fine, then you and I are going for a walk. Splender? I'm gonna borrow Grinny, so when Smile comes back you'll know where he is, okay?

[Splender] - Okay! Have fun!

[Doc] Marches purposefully towards Lie and Cp's house with Yaunfen following at hir side.

[Grinny] Yowls and struggles-

-Lie's house is relatively silent as Flux is the only one up and about, making some food for Notch-

[Doc] Gets near the patch of honesty blossoms and hangs onto Grinny tightly - Now fess up. Why did you hit Yaunfen?

[Grinny] - Because it came after me!

[Doc] But that's not normal. Why would Yaunfen go after you? They seemed quite aggravated.

[Grinny] Is struggling not to say something-

[Doc] Come on...

[Grinny] - I somehow ended up with your fucking cup...

[Doc] Huh? Why? Did you want my coffee? I mean, I'd give you some if you want it. You're digital,it's not like it will hurt you.

[Flux] See's them and opens the door- Doctor? Is everything alright?

[Grinny] - I don't know how I fucking ended up with it you asshat!

[Doc] Oh, hi Flux. I just needed to use Lie's honesty patch. What happened right before you had it? Anything odd?

[Flux] - I see...

[Grinny] - Words...

[Doc] What words?

[Grinny] - How the fuck should I know? I'm a cat!

[Doc] Okay... I'll just check your chat log- looks and then stares blinking- Oh for... yeah, that's gonna get abused...

[Grinny] - What?

[Doc] You learned a move. It's a pokemon thing. They get abilities spontaneously as they get experience fighting and grow up. Smile learned 'tackle' a while back. You learned 'thief'. I guess you can steal stuff now. 

[Grinny] - Hmmm...

[Doc] Shakes a finger at him- don't abuse it! You only have one inventory slot anyway and I can check it manually.

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[Flux] - Would the two of you like to come in? I was just making some breakfast for Notch

[Doc] Please and thank you. Are you giving the brothers a break from watching him?

[Flux] - Yes, both were spending time with their mates

[Doc] Awww. That's good to hear. I hope everyone had a nice night. - Xe shakes off hir hair and a bit of pollen drifts towards Flux-

[Flux] - Yes, I stayed with Notch the entire night after TLOT put some sort of substance on my lips

[Doc] Well then, as long as you're both happy...

[Flux] - Yes

[Flux] Grabs some food and motions for Doc to grab what they want-

[Doc] Uses hir free hand to grab some food for hir and Grinny. Xe's already carrying food for Yaunfen. -

[Flux] Goes into the workroom and approaches Notch- I brought some food

[Notch] Thank you - takes it gratefully- Hey Doc, and you brought Yaunfen and Grinny too. Is something up?

[Doc] Just the usual nonsense.

[Yaunfen] Starts sniffing around-

[Grinny] Grumbles-

[Doc] Puts a large chunk of chicken on a plate and sets Grinny down near it before giving Yaunfen a large bar of golden carmel to chew on. Xe munches on a sadwich. - It's been an odd morning. Splender has no internal organs and Grinny learned a pokemon move and used it to swipe my coffee. And Yaunfen has a second word now, 'no'. 

-There's the thudding of small paws as Hope comes racing into the room-

[Grinny] Perks a little at the sight of the other cat-

[Yaunfen] - No! No!

[Doc] Yaunfen? No is for when you don't want a thing to happen. You like Hope, don't you?

[Yaunfen] Runs over and aggressively sniffs Hope who darts away and up onto Notch's lap-

[Notch] Whoah! Be gentle! Hope's tiny. You'll scare her.

[Hope] Little mew-

[Grinny] Swats at Yaunfen-

[Doc] Gives Grinny a poke on the head- stop that! Eat your chicken and chill out.

[Grinny] - Oh bite me

[Doc] Gives Grinny a pinch on the ear-

[Grinny] Hisses and tries to swat Doc-

[Doc] Pfft. 

[Notch] You certainly bring a lively crew when you visit.

[Flux] Sits near Notch's bed-

[Notch] Puts out a hand towards Flux. - You can join us if you want...

[Flux] - I don't want to intrude on your conversation- She does touch Notch's hand though

[Lie] Sleepily walks into the workshop- I smell food

[Doc] You're always welcome Flux. - Xe's watching Markus's eyes, they're only black beads but his expression is communicating quite a bit.

[Doc] You smell correctly. Good morning Lie.

[Lie] - Mmmm, are we having a check up?

[Doc] Heh. I just needed to borrow a cup of flowers. Grinny learned a move and I needed the details.

[Lie] It takes her a moment to process what Doc's saying- Which flowers?

[Doc] Honesty. Grinny can now steal stuff he's in proximity too, even from an inventory.

[Lie] - Oh joy...

[Doc] Well he only has one slot. It might be handy later.

-There's a slight crackling sound from outside as a portal begins opening-

[Flux] Turns her head towards the noise- We have a visitor

[Doc] Is already scanning to make sure they're not hostile-

-The portal opens to reveal Winston in his human form before he steps through and shifts back to a skeleton-

[Lie] - Winston...

[Doc] Oh, hi Winston, let me get my - Xe fumbles around a bit and puts down an end chest before taking the translation code egg out

[Notch] Hello again Winston.

[Winston] - Is the Master here? There's something I need to speak to him about

[Notch] Gasps- I understood that!

[Doc] That's odd....

[Flux] - You did?

[Lie] - He's still in bed, I'll go get him for you- She turns and heads for the bedroom

[Doc] Maybe because you have a little of Cp's blood? He can understand all the mobs.

[Notch] Just looks stunned

[CP] Teleports down into the room- Winston? What is it?

[Winston] - I believe your mate should hear this as well sir

[Doc] Is it bad?

[Winston] - Perhaps, but definitely problamatic

[Lie] Re-enters the room- What is it?

[Winston] - The other generals are at unease, most likely spurred on by Giselle and Blake. They haven't seen you perform your normal activities in months sir and they seem to be working on recruiting Grayson to turn against you as well. They wish to come here to see for themselves what you've been doing, which would put your mate in potential danger

[Doc] You know what brines are capable of, are they really a threat?

[Winston] - Not to the Master directly, but they could cause a rebellion, and the Master would loose the loyalty of many if he turned against those he made a contract to work with and protect to the best of his abilities

[Doc] So do we need to impress them or beat them up?

[Winston] - A mixture of that and deceit, they can't find a thing wrong, or anything they can use against the Master

[Doc] Cp? They're your people. What do you want to do? If you want me to let them in for a bit I will.

[CP] Stands there thinking- Winston, have you found a suitable guard for Lie yet? Not having her at my side will probably be one of the best courses of action, but I won't leave her completely unprotected...

[Winston] - Yes sir, I have

[CP] - Alright, now what to do about the generals...

[Doc] Cp? You don't want to just leave Lie with me?

[CP] - No, I'll need you to make sure there's nothing around they can use against me, no matter how trivial

[Doc] Like what?

[CP] - I don't know, I just don't want them to find anything which could be used against me, we can figure out what later, before they arrive though

[Winston] - Might I suggest that if Grayson is coming, that you show him his place by having more than one person beat him?

[Doc] I can arrange that. Mb would love to fight someone and TLOT would mop the floor with him.

[CP] - Good, Magnolia won't be a problem, she's level headed, now what to do about Giselle and Blake...

[Doc] I volunteer for that. I'd be happy to kick Giselle's ass personally.

[Winston] - They'll use that as an excuse, we need a more subtle way of getting them to understand their place. You've tried basic attacks before, and it's barely swayed them

[CP] - It used to shut them up until they learned I had an actual mate...

[Doc] Well what should I do? Diplomacy isn't my strongest point.

[CP] - I'm thinking!

[Flux] Moves closer to Notch- What about showing a "replacement"? It doesn't have to be true, but if you hint at it they might get nervous

[Notch] That's a good idea. Does it have to be the same mob?

[CP] - So far my generals have always been the same mob type as those they lead, or something of the same family, like Magnolia, she leads both Magma cubes and Slimes

[Doc] Well... Gk is completely unique but I think he'd pose as a replacement for either or both if you asked him.

[CP] - True.... But he's been rather busy helping Endrea lately

[Doc] I doubt that's a problem. If we asked Splender nicely I bet he'd help Endrea for a few days.

[CP] - Fine, we have a basis for what we want to do, but when would we do this?

[Doc] I'd say right away, before they have a chance to make more mischief.

[CP] - Fine. who wants to contact GK? Because I have no idea where he is

[Doc] Well, he's likely wherever Endrea is. Can't you mentally call her or something?

[CP] - Alright, give me a sec- He goes silent, contacting Endrea

[Grinny] Has been staring at Hope this whole time-

[Notch] Pets Hope a little bit-

[CP] - Joy, they're in the End

[Doc] I guess the heat got to her. Is she just going to tell Gk, or bring him back? 

[CP] - She's letting him know now and will create an opening for him if he wants

[Gk] Slips through an opening in the front yard and looks around. - where is everybody?

[Doc] In here!

[Gk] Hunkers by the back door and puts his head inside. - What's up?

[CP] - Interested in deceiving some of my generals?

[Gk] You know I love anything sneaky. Lay it on me.

[CP] - We're going to make a couple of my generals think that you'll be replacing them

[Gk] I love it. Should I be small and briney to start or just roar and spit fire from moment one?

[CP] - Whichever you prefer

[CP] - Shit, what are we find do about him!- Motions towards Notch- The generals will have a for if they learn that I'm working with him, especially since they don't know there are multiple NOTCH's

[Notch] wilts - I'm sorry to be a burden...

[Doc] Oh that's easy. Flux, are you willing to keep watching over him? If not I can ask Dolly and Zeke to take turns. You guys can hide in my house. As long as Markus stays off the chat no one will be the wiser. We can do a code word on the chat if his condition changes. Tell me... my command block is done compiling. That's innocent enough.

[Flux] - Yes, I can continue to watch him

[Lie] - Should we hide Stevie to?

[Doc] Okay - chats- 

[TLOT] Tp's to Doc and makes a graceful slide away as they clip- Herobrine moving services. We can make anything disappear! -chuckles-

[Doc] They already know about Stevie, why bother?

[CP] Groans-

[Lie] - But do they know they're no longer fighting?

[TLOT] How about one of the rooms under the bay? They're pretty secluded.

[Notch] Anything is fine. It's not like I can get up. - gestures to the trunk nearest him- I've been doing a lot of reading...

[Doc] Whatever you think is best TLOT. I don't know Lie, but I'm sure his and Alexis's abscences have been noted.

[CP] - My mobs are used to attacking those two

[Doc] Okay... Aren't we digging a rather big hole by lying to them anyway? You said only the pigman general is actually supid.

[CP] - But I don't want to deal with the back lash, they are rather set in their ways

[Doc] I don't think I want to advise you on how to deal with your family in this case Cp... You know these people better then I do. But if they're not adaptable then that means they aren't very good at their jobs after all.

[CP] Frustrated noises-

[TLOT] If you tell him to just stay home for a few days I doubt he'll argue with you. Same with Alexis.

[CP] Is beginning to pace- 

[Winston] - Sir, I would suggest explaining the current situations after the threat of a rebellion has passed. Bringing that information forth now could give Giselle and Blake reason to spread propaganda

[TLOT] Soooo.... I'm taking Notch and Flux back to the house?

[Flux] - Yes

[TLOT] Does a graceful little bow and picks up the bed with Notch on it -

[Notch] WHOAH-

[TLOT] Takes Flux's hand and the three of them vanish, tped to Steve.

-Faint Steve suprised scream-

[CP] - Winston, go gather the guard for Lie, there are a few things I want to go over with them before the generals are brought here

[Winston] - Yes sir- He creates another portal and returns to the other server

[Doc] Does a little salute to Cp and looks at him with an expectant grin-

[CP] Scowls at Doc- Don't fucking do that

[Doc] Okay. Just trying to get into the spirit of things. General.

[CP] Growls- Shut up

[Gk] Snorts with laughter-

[Shuppet] Does a quick pass over Cp and stops suddenly in the air-

-Shuppet has evolved into Banette-

[Banette] Is now on the floor. It looks like a puppet with a zippered mouth and a very creepy smile

[Doc] Well that's disturbing...

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Winston] Soon opens another portal and leads four other wither skeletons through, each skeleton steps lightly and makes surprisingly little sound- Sir, I chose her guard from the stealth squadron since I suspect she will not like having them to close

[Lie] - Thank you for the consideration Winston

[Banette] Stares up at Winston-

[Doc] Good choice.

[CP] - Right, you four, your orders are rather simple, make sure NOTHING happens to my mate, and if anything does... Well, I don't think you'll like the results...

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] I'm still insulted that you didn't ask me....

[CP] - Doc, they'll probably expect to see you, so in other words, you'll pretty much be a distraction

[Doc] Still pouting - How many times have I kept Lie safe from danger? Including you?

[CP] - Shut it

[Lie] - CP calm down, Doc does have a point

[CP] - Nope, rather have them where I can see them

[Doc] Picks up Yaunfen and hugs them. Xe's still obviously annoyed.

[Winston] - Shall I gather the generals sir?

[CP] Groans- Fine, go ahead


	190. General Visitations, Giselles Punishment

[Doc] Fixes hir hair self-conciously-

[Winston] Leaves once more-

[CP] - It will take him a few moments to gather them, Doc, are you sure you want your dragon here?

[Doc] Looks at Yaunfen - I'm not sure I'd want them to be anywhere else either. If they're by me, I know they're safe.

[CP] - But they also might be seen as a target

[Gk] Wait! Before they get here. I like a good suprise- He shrinks down into his human form and rushes inside to stand casually at Cp's side.

[Doc] Only if they're stupid. They saw what I did to Giselle. And it shows I'm not the only dragon here either. 

-Lie's guard slinks into the shadows, invisible unless one is really looking for them-

[CP] - Alright... Have you let MB and TLOT know they might be fighting?

[Doc] Do you want Mb to run here with a sword in each hand? Because that will likely be his reaction. 

[CP] - And TLOT?

[Doc] Gives Cp a serious look - do you really think he hasn't been listening? His powers have actually increased because of all the Testificates on the sub-seed.

[CP] - Don't remind me about them

[Doc] Aww, they're harmless. And they like you, so shush.

[CP] - Can I make them not like me?

[Doc] No.

[CP] - Fuck you

[Doc] Pats his arm- I know you're nervous. It's okay. I won't embarass you. Not intentionally at least.

[CP] - I'm suspicious of that claim

[Winston] Finally creates another portal and steps through, the other Nether generals following and shifting into more mob like forms-

[Giselle] - Oh Master, here you are!

[Grayson] A lumbering giant of a pigman snorts in irritation, cracking his knuckles- Hello sir...

[Gk] Is doing his best to look formidable, his eyes are very bright in comparision to the blobby black scars around them.

[Doc] Geetings, again.

[Blake] - Oh not you again

[Doc] What? It's my server. I'm one of the natives here.

[Yaunfen] Giving suspicious eyebrows to the group, xe scuttles up Doc's back and watches them from hir shoulder

[Magnolia] Shyly- Hello Master, Mistress

{CP] - Magnolia, I'm surprised, you don't often travel far from your home

[Giselle] - I made her come, she is a Nether general after all

[Banette] Approaches Magnolia curiously- Baaaan?

[Magnolia] - AH! She ducks behind Winston

[Doc] It's okay. It belongs to Cp.

[CP] - The four of you wished to see me?

[Giselle] - Oh Master, we're just worried! You've been gone for so long!

[Grayson] - Perhaps your growing weak...

[Doc] That's rather presumtous of you Grayson. Insulting even.

[CP] - It's just how he thinks

[Doc] Then I'll inform you that it's a foolish thought. Cp has been the recipient of my greatest gift. I assure you he's nigh indestructable now.

[Grayson] - I doubt that

[CP] - I don't feel like fighting Grayson, but if you're determined to fight, you could fight a weaker brine here on this server

[Doc] Then you insult me as well. And you do so at your peril.

[Grayson] Snorts in annoyance-

[Yaunfen] Little hiss- Burp!

[Blake] - Master, why not come back to your server instead of this annoyingly peaceful one?

[CP] - Because I'm working on alliances Blake, alliances to help defeat NOTCH, since your units seem incapable of doing so

[Gk] quietly- Heh, burn.

[Doc] Our server is peaceful because it's filled with powerful entities that respect the space enough to not want to wreck it with useless fighting.

[Giselle] Ignoring the other brines- Master, I'm sure if we had more units and could train them against humans then we'd be better prepared to take on your horrible excuse for a father

[Doc] Then you don't realize how valuable an ally even a single human can be either.

[Lie] - You've seen what became of me, I was originally a human, but now I'm a brine

[Giselle] - Oh shut up you ditzy little slut!

[CP] Growls darkly-

[Yaunfen] - Learned taunt- Pulls a rather obnoxius face 

[Doc] Actually suprised- Yanufen? How did you...? The eggs... oh dear....

[Gk] Don't call Lie a slut unless you want me to replace you right now by breaking your face.

[Giselle] - Replace me? Ha! As if! You're not even remotely ghast like!

[Gk] Nope, and I don't have to be. I was born in the Nether. It's in my blood.

[Giselle] - The Master would never replace me

[Grayson] - Shut up you little brown worm

[Gk] Pfft! Your position is tenous at best. Likewise for your fuckbuddy there. 

[Doc] Zip it roadhog. That's my child. - Scratches Yaunfen's chin and tickles hir long whiskers

[Grayson] - What sort of abomination did you fuck to create that?

[Blake] - I assure you, my position is in no danger

[Doc] They're adopted. But I assure you, my mate is just as monstrous as I. And you get one more insult before I knock your rotting block off. 

[Gk] Ha! You don't get to decide sweetheart. It's Cp's call. And it's just that attitude that's put your jobs in question.

[Giselle] - We're to important, besides, currently there's nobody ready to be put in training for the general position

[Gk] Wrong. I'm ready and willing to take both your places.

[Blake] - You know nothing of our units!

[Gk] How do you know? Cp's told me everything I need and I can always whip a few mobs into shape if anyone feels like mouthing off.

[Giselle] - Master, you wouldn't!

[CP] - Giselle, how many warnings have I given you recently?

[Gk] Too many I think. You ought to just banish both of them.

[CP] - I know, but I didn't want to drag you away from helping with Endrea

[Blake] - Oh what does that flying bitch have to do with anything?

[Gk] Dangerous growl - Don't talk that way about my niece or there won't be enough left of you to fill a bucket.

[Giselle] - Your niece? Ha! That's ridiculous, the only relations Endrea has is to her precious little ender children

[Doc] I'm not the only one here who believes in adopting loved ones. 

[Gk] Yes, and they're under my protection as well.

[Blake] - Honestly Master, why are you putting up with this foolishness? You haven't killed any humans in months and it's starting to affect you

[Gk] Don't talk around me, you meally mouthed ass-kisser! What he does is none of your fucking business anyway!

[Blake] - Oh? Does anyone else hear an annoying little fly?

[Gk] Turns to Cp- Beaten up or dead? Your call.

[CP] - That's a tough one..

[Giselle] - Master!

[Lie] - CP, don't kill them, you yourself said something like that could cause a rebellion

[CP] - Good point...

[Gk] So can I beat him up or no?

[CP] - Go ahead

[Gk] I'll be outside, if you're man enough Blake. - Stalks out.

[[Blake] - That insufferable little-

[CP] - GO

[Blake] - Ah, um, yes Master- He goes and opens the door, stepping outside

[Gk] Is in his full glory outside the door, flames are curling from his open lips and a long slimy tongue slurps over his fangs as he grins wickedly. He opens his wings and the ghast tentacles wiggle obscenely. - Me first- He kicks out with his sharp hooves at the blaze general.

[Blake] Is thrown back inside, nearly hurtling into Lie who is pulled out of the way by CP-

[Giselle] - Blake!

[Gk] Lets the open door frame his fearsome visage. - Anyone else want proof of my qualifications?

[Grayson] - Those two are always weaklings

[Gk] Says the pre-roasted piggy.

[Grayson] - Match my size and we'll fight

[Yaunfen] Makes happy noises at Gk-

[Gk] Sorry porky, I only come in two sizes, small and XXXL.

[Grayson] Growls-

[CP] Sighs- Are all of you done yet? I'd rather get back to my work

[Giselle] - But Master, wouldn't it be best to do your work in your office?

[Doc] You think he doesn't have an office in his wife's house? That's rather silly.

[Giselle] - In this dump? It can probably barely hold a candle to his real one

[Gk] Don't talk shit about Lie's house. And what the fuck do you know about decorating?

[Doc] It's just a big empty room, what's so special?

[Giselle] - Plenty more than that bitch

[CP] - Giselle, you will cease now

[Banette] Kicks Giselle in the leg like a small child and then flees behind Cp-

[Doc] You just hate her anyway, who cares what you think?

[Giselle] - I was supposed to become the Master's mate

[Doc] Says you and no one else.

This message has been removed.

[Grayson] - Perhaps we should see what's so damn appealing about this server

[Giselle] - For once you've had a good idea Grayson

[Doc] As long as you leave our humans and little ones alone, I'm fine with that. The rules are simple; no stealing or griefing.

[Doc] Pulls out a command block and begins typing- I've got some temporary names set up, it's a thing I'm testing. You're on respawn as guests but don't use it as an excuse to start shit or I'll turn it off.

[Grayson] - Such things are for weaklings

[Doc] whatever. I'm doing it for Cp, since your his guests.

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

[TLOT] is already walking to the spawn, shaking his head in amusement-

[CP] - Remember, this is not a seed that we're taking over

[Giselle] - Who would want to stay in such a low resolution anyways?

[Doc] Some of us are older then Minecraft. Low is comfortable.

[Magnolia] - Um... May I be excused from this?

[Winston] Pats her on the head-

[Doc] Magnolia? Are you actually a child? There are lots of kids in the village if you'd prefer to go play. No offense meant.

[Magnolia] - Oh, um, not really...

[CP] - Her more child like form is because it's more comfortable for her and fits her demeanor better as well. She's not the most bold and it makes it easier for her to hide

[Doc] Understood. I thought there was a chance she was more like Sally.

[Blake] - Shall we be off to see just what could be so appealing about this place?

[Giselle] - Yes, let's

[Gk] Moves graciously away from the door and cat-loafs to watch them exit.

[Doc] I will be keeping an eye on you, just in case

[CP] Groans- This could create one Nether of a mess...

[Gk] it shows you're confident though

[CP] - I'd rather those three not be here

[Doc] I understand. Yaunfen? You ready for a little ride? 

[Yaunfen] Burp!

[Doc] It's gonna be okay Cp. -grinning- and if it's not, I'll just arrange an accident. - winks -

[Doc] Shifts as Xe exits and the bitty dragon ends up coiled in hir mane.

[Lie] - It will be alright CP, Doc, TLOT, and GK know what their doing

[CP] - I know, but those three idiot generals of mine don't know that

[Sweet Alex] is coming up the path to Lies house with a chest in her arms-

[Giselle] Scowls at the sight of the human- Pathetic thing

[Sweet Alex] Good morning! Who are you guys with? Wait... Is that Winston? Nice to see you again!

[Winston] Gives her a friendly wave-

[Giselle] Preps a fire charge-

[Doc] Arches up behind them - Good morning Sweet Alex, whatcha got there?

[Sweet Alex] Cinnamon rolls! Thanks for the spices Doc!

[Giselle] Scowls at Doc- She's a human, why not just destroy her?

[Doc] Because that would be super dumb? 

[Sweet Alex] You don't like humans? 

[Doc] Sweet Alex is the best glitch-talker on the seed and she's performed two miraculious healings so far with nothing but her own good energy. 

[Sweet Alex] -Blushes-

[Blake] - Humans are prey which the Master subjects to his whims and nothing more

[Sweet Alex] Which brine is your master? 

[Doc] Cp. 

[Sweet Alex] See now you're just being silly. Cp is a grump but he's not like that at all.

[Giselle] - Shut up you twit, you don't know our Master at all

[Sweet Alex] He's my neighbor, and I know him quite well thank you.

[Grayson] - Pathetic little weakling, I think I'll kill you here and now

[Doc] Considering that she's under both my protection and Gk's, that would be a very poor idea.

[Grayson] - I don't care- He approaches the small Alex

[Sweet Alex] Takes out a rather large flower, it's rainbow colored and nearly as tall as she is. 

[Doc] Alex....

[Sweet Alex] It's okay. TLOT gave it to me.

[Grayson] Raises his fist-

[Sweet Alex] Shakes the gaudy flower right in his face-

[Grayson] Stumbles back and rubs at his eyes- WHAT THE NETHER IS THAT!?

[Sweet Alex] Walks calmly around him- It's a color flash. Maybe next time I see you, you'll be politer.

[Doc] Chuckles-

[Grayson] Swings wildly at the air in the general direction of Sweet Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Evades him easily and walks under Doc's feet and back towards Cp and Lie's place. - See you later Winston, Doc.

[jewel] -stumbles past doc for a few blocks before collapsing on the ground she is still awake but she seem to be sweating heavily because she is still in her cat suit-

[Doc] Jewel! - Trots quickly over to her- What happened?

[jewel] it's hot to hot

[Giselle] Starts moving away from the group-

[Doc] Take some of your clothes off. No one cares.

[jewel] I do I wont I refuse to take them off

[Doc] Even if I gave you something cooler to wear?

[Blake] Distracts Winston so Giselle can get away-

[Gk] Has come up the path and follows Giselle from above-

[jewel] what can be cooler when you want every part of you body covered

[Giselle] Is approaching CP's place, looking for an opportunity to strike at Lie-

[Doc] I could make you a long dress out of something light?

[Gk] Lands quietly on Lies roof and watches Giselle-

[jewel] then someone could see under the dress

[Giselle] Is sticking to the shadows and watches as Lie steps out to greet Sweet Alex-

[Sweet Alex] I brought you some cinnamon rolls Lie!

[Doc] Maybe you should go visit Gem? She has a whole room made of ice.

[Lie] - Oh that sounds wonderful! Thank you!

[Sweet Alex] I ran into Cp's associates. They're rather rude, aren't they?

[jewel] -slowly gets up- that might be the best

[Doc] Do you know where she lives? I can chat and let her know. She might enjoy the company actually. 

[jewel] I don't live that far from there so I have seen it

[Lie] - A reason as to why they're here is my fault, two of them really don't like me

[Giselle] Creates multiple fire charges-

[Doc] Here take this in the meantime- Gives her a block of packed ice. - That should keep you from passing out at least.

[Gk] Clears his throat behind Giselle-

[Sweet Alex] Oh! Hey Gk. You again!

[Giselle] Growls- Fuck off asshole

[jewel] -takes the block- thank you doc -starts to walk to gem's house with the packed ice on her head-

[Gk] Leave her alone unless you'd like to be dragon chow instead of fired.

[Doc] You're welcome Jewel. Stay hydrated!

[Giselle] - I don't answer to you- She fires off the charges towards Lie

[Gk] Leaps over her and takes the hits himself broadside- Son of a bitch!

[Sweet Alex] Gk! - As a reflex she draws a bow -

[Lie] - GK?

[Gk] Is on the ground and swearing a lot-

[CP] Hears the explosion and rushes out, his aura dark and dangerous-

[Sweet Alex] Looses a very fast arrow at Giselle, aiming for her head-

[Giselle] Launches more fire charges, one destroying the arrow-

[CP] Blocks the rest-

[Gk] Smashes into Giselle with one of his wings and tangles her up in the tentacles-

[Giselle] - Let me go you curr!

[Gk] Thumps her against the ground a couple of times- Fuck you!

[CP] - GK, hold her still- The grass around him is turning black and burnt

[Gk] Adjusts his grip so She's upright in his tentacles with only her torso tangled- 

[Sweet Alex] Gk... did she hurt you badly? 

[Gk] Not fire-wise but the impact hurt like hell!

[CP] - I gave you many chances Giselle, but you just outright attacked my mate... This is not acceptable, so, I will strip you of everything, your dignity, your status, and your power. You will be weaker than any other of your kind and I will make certain you never enter my sight again!

[Giselle] - But... But Master!

[Gk] Told ya you were getting fired.

[CP] Focus' his power and Giselle begins writhing, shifting into a normal ghast once more in what appears to be a very painful manner-

[Gk] Adjusts his grip so he has her tangled in both wings- You spit anything at me I'll head-butt you in the eyes with my horns.

[Giselle] Angry ghast screech-

[Gk] What are you going to do with her Cp?

[CP] - Banish her into the farthest corner of the Nether where she will be alone

[Gk] Which Nether?

[CP] - Mine, so I can be sure she doesn't try to return or get help from anyone else

[Lie] Spawns some healing flowers near GK-

[Gk] What about her butt-boy Blake? You risk making her a martyr

[CP] Growls- You think I don't know that? But he hasn't done anything to directly harm Lie. Nor has he done anything bad enough to deserve banishment!

[Gk] Smiles wickedly. - I have a wonderful idea....

[CP] Snaps- What?

[Gk] Have TLOT make her small and give her to Blake. Then tell him if he behaves you might consider restoring her, not to any authority, but to human shaped so they can boink again.

[CP] - And what if he spreads that it's her?

[Sweet Alex] You shouldn't seperate them if they're a couple anyway. That's mean.

[Gk] So? It's called an object lesson. If you send her off, NOTCH might find her and pump her for info. 

[CP] - They're not an actual couple, they just bang because they can't do it to me

[Sweet Alex] He has a point though, you can keep an eye on her if she's close, but she can't do anything herself if she's small. And nobody should be alone. That's mean.

[Lie] - CP, think about how much you hate being a cat, it will be many times worse fo her because she won't be able to change back

[Gk] And it shows just a little bit of what TLOT is capable of....

[[CP] - FINE! But you can fucking take her there, I need to go punch stuff

[Gk] Deal. - Gets up with a groan- Alex kiddo, you gonna be okay going home alone? 

[Sweet Alex] I'll just hang out with Lie for a bit, if that's okay with you Lie?

[Lie] - Absolutely, why don't we go into the green house

[GK] Adjust his grip on Giselle so she's upside down on his back and tangled in both his wings - We're going for a walk beeyotch.

[Giselle] More angry noises-

[Gk] Whatever- Heads for the spawn-

[TLOT] Is basically meditating on a dirt block and raises his eyebrows at Gk's burden- 

[TLOT] Ummmm

[Gk] Hey TLOT, I have a little task for you. Turn this ghast into something smaller for me. Cp's request. It's a punishment.

[TLOT] Can I ask what it did? 

[GK] Attacked Lie, more then once.

[TLOT] Gets a rather dark and angry air- Did you have anything specific in mind?

[Gk] Your choice- He pulls the Ghast down and forces it against the ground- 

[TLOT] Asks it a mental question- any last words?

[Giselle] - I refuse to be belittled like this, the Master will come to his senses!

[TLOT] Ah stubborn. I'll take that into account. - He advances on the vast creature and grabs it easily, smushing and molding it down, before stepping back to check his work. Where the ghast was is a pure white donkey.

[Gk] Niiice

[Giselle] Loud angry bray-

[TLOT] Same to you.

[CP] Mentally- Is that bitch taken care of?

[TLOT] I made her look more like her actions. She's now a donkey. You're welcome.

[CP] - Still seems to good for her...

[TLOT] Meh. It's worse then being a cat. At least a cat kinda has fingers and a sort of thumb.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Giselle] Kicks at TLOT-

[TLOT] Slides around her and throws a tether on her before lashing it to a post and sitting back down. -I'm betting the others will be along eventually.

[gem] -flies down and lands softly in front of tlot-

[TLOT] Hello Gem, what are you up too? I heard you were getting a bit overheated?

[gem] I was but now I have these cold flowers to help but I came to ask a favor

[TLOT] Puffs up a bit - I'm just in high demand today! What can I do for you, my friend?

[Gk] Has curled up and is just watching Giselle with a satisfied air

[gem] well I need a -air quote- toy

[TLOT] Ooo! Now that's what I like to hear. - He wiggles his fingers in anticipation- What kind?

[gem] a dildo but to be specific one that has soft spikes because space angel have hole that are reversed to match males patterns

[TLOT] Cocks his head - You mean it's like a puzzle piece inside and you need a really specific shape to fit?

[gem] kind of because those hole are extremely sensitive and will feel better if I was able to get into them

[TLOT] I think we may need some privacy for this.... Gk can you watch the jackass?

[Gk] Sure thing.

[TLOT] Come with me. - Waves her over to the netherbrick house by the horsepen

[gem] right -follows tlot-

[Giselle] Is pulling at the lead in much frustration-

[TLOT] Slides down the ladder and leads her to a room with several beds - I'm flattered you came to me, though I think Doc could do this more easily.

[TLOT] I can make kind of a cast of your innards but I'll have to touch you a bit, is that okay?

[gem] It's ok

[TLOT] Have a sit and I'll get something soft.

[gem] -sits on the bed-

[TLOT] Starts fussing around and finally settles on a rubber ball he found LH playing with and copied. He makes a few more copies and picks them apart before mashing them in his hands. - Sorry Gem, I think this will feel rather wierd.

[gem] I can't assume it won't

[TLOT] Fair enough - He feels around a bit until he gets a finger inside her and pushes the glob in in a rough tube shape. -

[gem] -jumps slightly at the feeling-

[TLOT] Pushes a bit and the glob starts reforming to fill the weird topography inside the space angel-

[gem] this defiantly at the moment feels very weird

[TLOT] I'll try and make it quick- He wiggles it around until it's the right shape and then pulls it back out of her-

\- the spikes are on uneven spots on the dildo spread out over mostly the top half of it-

[TLOT] Well that's interesting. Does it need to be slightly smaller?

[gem] not at all

[TLOT] Okay, then I'll spiff it up. - He makes a happy whistling noise as he changes the colors of the pixels to a sparkly purple and added a bit of redstone to the core of it. - Just give it a tap right here and we're in business! - The little device begins wiggling, shaking and humming like it's trying to get away from TLOT.

[gem] thank you tlot for your help with this

[TLOT] Any time! - hesitates- I'm sorry if you're lonely Gem. If I knew anyone suitible I'd introduce you. - Hands her the toy

[gem] -take it- even if I don't find someone I still have great friends and family

[TLOT] Is just beaming. - I feel the same. You guys make me feel like the whole servers dad. -chuckles- Doc is motherbrine. 

[gem] -laughs- best father and motherbine ever

[TLOT] Don't tell Doc I said that okay. Haha. I've seen the way they deal with Yaunfen when they think no one is around. 100% mom.

[gem] I won't but I have quite a bit parent in me I guess we all do

[TLOT] Hows the baby doing?

[gem] aqua grew

[TLOT] Really? How big?!

[gem] aven and ben had to use their water powers to move him into a new pond because he out grew the one he was in

[TLOT] Ah, Is it going to be a visit to Herabrine pretty soon? I think that's gonna be a big dragon. Are you planning on moving?

[gem] my house no use less I can find a winter biome but I haven't seen one and I doubt aven and ben would want to move the house

[TLOT] So are just going to keep making bigger and bigger ponds on the savannah for Aqua? That might be a little cruel.

[gem] don't live that far away from the ocean I was thinking if we really need to next time aqua need to move we can add a temporary gate to a section of the ocean instead till aqua is ready to be free

[TLOT] That's why I was suggesting you talk to Herabrine. Doc can make walls in any terrain easily, but she can find you a good spot that's protected.

[gem] i would rather make the wall myself i miss the amount of building i use to do back in my server

[TLOT] Well you should talk to Hera anyway. You are eventually going to be putting a huge dragon with untested social and language skills in the vicinity of her house. She's already mad Doc brought that gigantic black thing in here.

[gem] I have introduced hera to aqua but I will talk to her again about moving him into the ocean

[TLOT] Do they know any words yet? Yaunfen is at two so far. "Burp" and "no".

[gem] not that I know of but aqua has seemed to have made friends with hyrule

[TLOT] Laughs- I knew it. He's gonna be a water baby. I bet those two will be best friends. How big of a conniption fit did BEN have?

[gem] according to vin he will yelling his lungs out

[TLOT] I kinda feel bad for him, but he needs to get over it. It won't be long before that kid is running all over the place just like all the villager's children.

[gem] he has been getting bigger faster then a human would but not super fast

[TLOT] It's probably a mix of parental traits and being born in this game specifically. With a ghost and a creepypasta for parents who knows what to expect really.

[gem] all hell to break loose is what I think is going to happen once hyrule can walk and say more then three words

[TLOT] Doc is concerened about Slender... I picked up on it easily after their last talk. It's actually lucky that Aven can't leave.

[gem] aven would turn to a ghost if she did she would basically be in spectator mode but slightly truculent

[TLOT] I know. It keeps her safe because Slender can't kidnap her.

[gem] I am glad to I would rather her not die for a second time

[TLOT] I heard a juicy little rumor actually...

[gem] oh do tell

[TLOT] Well you know from BEN that creepypastas with the Insanity posession can't breed right? Apprently two of them have been trying to have a kid out there for some time. So we may get some new arrivals when they get desperate enough to trade the posessive bitch for the chance at a baby.

[gem] awe I hope they do so they can also have a happy family

[TLOT] Who knows? I don't know what they're like. They might not even be humanoid.

[gem] I barely am

[TLOT] Good point. You know... speaking of nonhuman things... I had the weirdest experience. I think Doc's house is haunted by something more then just Chomplies.

[gem] oh I think I know what your talking about I heard it roams at night

[TLOT] I've gotten some weird feelings I can't put my finger on. Lots of sadness. But it always seems to get away before I can find where it's coming from. Doc's house is such a maze. Anything could hide in there.

[gem] I was going to do a stake out in the kitchen to get a screen shot but I kept putting it off

[TLOT] It's not always the kitchen though. I've seen some odd shapes in the water at night that I know aren't anything that should be in the bay.

[gem] I feel like we need more then one person to this stake out to cover all the places it could apear

[TLOT] I don't know if that will work anyway. It seems more sad then dangerous. I feel bad for it. And I'm worried it's something Doc made that they don't want to talk about. So I don't say anything when they're around.

[gem] well if we can figure out what it is maybe we could cheer it up

[TLOT] Maybe. Do you have any ideas? Besides a stake-out?

[gem] well no I barely know what it is and if it's sad I wouldn't want to put any catching traps that might scare them

[TLOT] Yeah, that would be bad... I don't know.But you know you have the run of Doc's house if you ever want to explore.

[gem] snake tends to do that for me because he really like to I still get his memory of the place

[TLOT] Has he seen anything?

[gem] most of it none that involves going down a ladder or he would never get back up

[TLOT] Quite a few rooms require a ladder. If you want to explore, it should probably be you rather then your guardians.

[gem] I will keep that in mind I am going to head there now

[TLOT] Okay, I'm goign to stay by the spawn. I think our visitors will find their way there pretty soon. - heads up the ladder and back outside

[gem] -follows tlot up the ladder before heading to the castle-

[Exeggcute] Is sunning themselves on the porch by BEN's old room-

[gem] -walks up to the porch and sees the exeggcute- oh hey there

[Exeggcute] Looks at Gem curiously and there's a bit of buzzing in her mind from it

[gem] -is thinking about how cute exeggcute look. sits on her knees to reach out to pet them-

[Exeggcute] Seems to get it and the pods shuffle to get under her hand-

[gem] -pets them her four arms make it easier to pet all of them-

[Steve] Is tending to the horses under their feet.

[gem] -gets up and goes inside and enters the horse pen area one of her horses are still in the pen from when ben left them there-

[Steve] Is surrounded by horses, there are several skeleton ones, a trio of normal horses and Doc's zombie horse, and towering over them, the imposing form of the Mudsdale.

[gem] hello steve

[Steve] Is giving Gir a hug, the zombie horse makes a hollow whinny, but it's obviously content- Oh! Hey Gem! Gone to ground with the rest of us huh? I heard Cp's generals are bad news.

[gem] really how bad are we talking and I came more to explore the house a bit more my self

[Steve] Oh. They're hot-heads. I heard one of them attacked Doc on more then one occasion. They don't like Lie at all.

[gem] -growls a little at the thought of them attacking people on the server-

[Steve] It's okay. We're strong too. I'm not afraid of them at all. But... Markus is here. Cp wanted to hide him to avoid any awkward questions....

[gem] isn't he also sick that can't be good him to meet violent hot-heads

[Steve] Yes, he can't get out of bed. Flux is looking after him though, Dolly is nearby too if she needs help.

[gem] it also seem youhave an extra horse then usually

[Steve] Yeah. Someone must have left one. I wonder who's it is? I'm sure they'll be back eventually.

[gem] they are mine but I didn't bring them here and I was look for them.

[Steve] Spreads his hands- well.... I guess you can take them whenever then. I'm okay with looking after them in the meantime.

[gem] i'll take them home when I leave for home thank you for taking care of them while they are here

[Steve] Hey, anytime.

[gem] hey have you seen anything strange wondering around?

[Steve] Stranger then usual I assume? Haha. Yeah... sometimes. Doc's lab is full of weird noises at night, and I don't mean the caged mobs.

[gem] something none has caught a real glimpse of has been moving around at night sometimes

[Steve] Shivers- I've heard it. It sounds like someone dragging a huge slimeblock.

[gem] I plan to get to the bottom of this and find out exactly what it is

[Steve] Whatever it is... I think there must be another way to get into the bay from the house besides the moonpool in Silver's room. We find big patches of water in the lower tunnels sometimes.

[gem] hmm pieces of a curious puzzle.

[Steve] Just... be gentle okay? I don't think it's anything bad. I know Doc has secrets, we try not to pry. There's a lot of heartache in hir past.

[gem] tlot said it was sad I really want to find out what it is to cheer it up and get a screen shot

[Steve] Ha, you sound a bit like Arden. He's the same way. Wants pictures of everything strange. Can't imagine what he thinks he'll do with them. Something tells me that group is going to end up digital just like Markus from staying here too long.

[gem] arden was the first one to tell me about this thing running around

[Steve] Maybe you should talk to him then. I know he's a night owl anyway.

[gem] I will have to talk to him more about what I found out anyway I should go look for him

[Steve] Check the Shrine. He likes to read on the bed by the map.

[gem] thank you steve i'll go do that -heads to the shrine-

[Arden] Is laying on his back snoring lightly, there's a book on UFOs splayed open across his chest.

[gem] -enters the room and sees arden- hey arden

[Arden] snnnnnnnnrk....

[gem] -pokes arden-

[Arden] Stirs a little and opens his eyes, they go very wide for a second at the angel's appearance and then his breathing slows down a bit as he realizes who it is and wakes up fully. - Hey Gem... sorry I kinda nodded off. I like this stuff, but it makes for rather dry reading sometimes.

[gem] it's ok I have been finding out a bit more of the thing running around

[Arden] Perks up, - do tell!

[gem] tlot for reading emotions told me they seem sad and steve said it sound like a slime block being drag around and would find patches of water around sometimes

[Arden] It smells super odd too. Spicy almost. I'm used to finding little trails of slime from the Goomy, but every so often I'll find one of these weirdrer patches that's really fragrant.

[gem] well I am looking to find out just what it is and maybe cheer it up as well

[Arden] Well... Most of the activity seems centered around the lab and lower levels. Though once I saw something in the water over the kitchen, but it was a moonless night and I just got a brief glimpse of something rather big.

[gem] all it seems to be is glimpses I am going to be sneaky and get close

[Arden] I think maybe it's just a dark colored thing?

[gem] still need to get close to it to cheer it up and the closer I am the better the screen shot I can get

[Arden] I hate to say it, because I want proof too but... from what I've been reading... certain types of monsters can sense intent and will avoid anyone with a camera. I think that's why I'm not having any luck. It might be psychic or just really sensitive. 

[gem] well if I am going to cheer it up I would rather ask for the photo rather then scare it off by taking the photo you can cheer up someone who ran away

[Arden] Good point. But I would say, really get into the house, places where the sun never touches. That's your best bet.

[gem] there are a lot of underground areas i would assume they could be in any of those areas

[Arden] I guess. But... I hear it in the lab hallway sometimes... I think.... it's sat there outside my door before. But I might have just dreamed it.

[gem] steve said he heard it in the lab before i would say the lab would be the best bet at this point

[Arden] Probably. I'm betting Doc wouldn't care if you claimed one of the recovery rooms for the time being.

[gem] my excuse is recovering from this terrible heat

[Arden] Sounds legit. Why is it so hot anyway? I didn't think this game had seasons?

[gem] the game updated it tend to affect the weather last time it snows several feet and i was having a ball in the snow while everyone else bundled inside

[Arden] Ugh. I'm glad I missed that. I never want to see snow again. It's bad enough that I still have nightmares about... that night... oh my god.. I'M SO STUPID

[gem] your not stupid

[Arden] YES I AM. - he tangles his fingers in his ginger curls- I've smelled that before! In Dolly's house! It must be... something that followed us in! But how? It's obviously huge?!

[gem] even if it did we can still figure out how and why it's sad

[Arden] I don't know... But if it was with the group of things that was trying to kill us. I wonder why it hasn't acted already? Maybe because it's trapped here?

[gem] maybe or maybe it's not violent at all and it's scared after all it keep running away

[Arden] Either way, I'll keep looking. I'm curious like that.

[gem] just always be careful

[Arden] Always. Doc says it's impossible to die for good here, but I'm not going to test it!

[gem] well if you see patches of dark blue orchids with glowing white dots that's where I have died in the server

[Arden] That's weird. But it sounds pretty.

[gem] they are. well if you will excuse me I am going to explore a bit before night falls hopefully I can meet them tonight

[Arden] Best of luck.

[gem] -heads of to explore-

-There's the sound of a rather gruff female voice arguing with someone a bit further down the path.

[Herabrine] No, he's totally right, blue is a flavor.  
[Enderbro] SEE!?

[Steffan] Stop encouraging him!

[Blake] - What in the Nether is that?

[Grayson] - More weaklings most likely

[Enderbro] Notices them- Hi!!!

[Doc] Seeing an opportunity for mischief- Bro, I have something that might be blue flavored...

[Enderbro] GIMMIE. 

[Steffan] WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP GIVING HIM SUGAR?!

[Herabrine] Because it's funny!

[Doc] Pulls out a pair of large blue gems that sparkle in the sunlight.

-An Enderman teleports off-

[Blake] Scoffs- Did Endrea finally give up and start creating rubbish?

[Doc] He's not from her seed. Bro is special. - Xe offers one of the gems to Yaunfen, who takes it in their teeth egarly and gives the other to bro.

[Enderbro] Turns the gem over twice and licks it with his long purple tongue before shoving it in his mouth. muffled- BLUE FLAVOR

[Doc] I figured that's what you were on about.

[Herabrine] Wanna see something funny Steffan?

[Steffan] NO.

[Herabrine] throws a small piece of candy in his open mouth and he falls over instantly.

[Enderbro] STEEEEVE fell down.

[Grayson] - These pathetic things should be exterminated

[Doc] Um Hera... what was that? 

[Herabrine] Just some special candy Lj gave me. 

[Doc] He's asleep isn't he? 

[Herabrine] Yep.

[Enderbro] Sucking ont he gem- So cute.

[Steffan] -begins snoring loudly-

[Doc] You've got a serious attitude problem Grayson. That sleeping Steve removed a curse from one of our most powerful brines. Specifically the dragon that kicked Blake earlier.

[Enderbro] Has made a little wreath of flowers and sets one on Magnolias head.

[Magnolia] - Oh, um... Thank you

[Yaunfen] Overly loud slurp as xe sucks hir gem-

[Enderbro] At Winston - Is she your daughter?

[Winston] - No, not at all

[Enderbro- Okie-dokie - huge crunch as he bites the candy gem in half

[Herabrine] Giving another tour Doc?

[Doc] Nah. Just supervising.

[Grayson] - We can at least get rid of this retard!- He aims a punch at Enderbro

[Endrea] Tears in from the End and land heavily between Grayson and Enderbro, roaring loudly at the pigman-

[Enderbro] WHOAH MAMA! - waves his skinny arms wildly- Hey Endrea!

[Doc][ Ah, good to see you back.

[Endrea] - Briefly, one of my other children alerted me to the situation here. And you- She turns towards Grayson with a snarling growl- Will back off immediately lest you wish to be devoured!

[Enderbro] Has basically never been defended by a mother figure and tears up instantly- I HAVE FEELS WAAAH!

[Doc] Eh, dont eat him Endrea, you'd probably get some kind of nasty stomach flu from his rotten pork flesh.

[Endrea] - It's a risk I'd be willing to take

[Herabrine] I could just drown him Endrea.

[Enderbro] Latches onto Endrea's leg in a hug -

[Endrea] Briefly reaches over to lightly nuzzle Enderbro before bringing her wing down over him to shelter him and returns her attention to Grayson-

[Grayson] - Are you really defending that defective abomination! Just get rid of it!

[Endrea] Snaps at Grayson, making the pigman stumble backwards-

[Herabrine] Picks up Steffan who's still snoring and walks over to Bro who adds him to the hug around Endrea's leg-

[Doc] You are really judgemental Grayson.

[Grayson] - Weak mobs are worthless, it's as simple as that

[Herabrine] Dude, you have issues.

[Doc] Endrea it's okay. I've got this in hand. You shouldn't leave the little dragons alone for too long anyway.

[Endrea] - Very well, but these two are coming with me for their own protection

[Herabrine] I love it! Make sure you take a screenshot of Steffan's face when he wakes up! 

[Doc] You're awful Hera.

[Enderbro] We're going for a ride?!

[Endrea] - Yes little one, hold onto me and your friend tightly now

[Enderbro] Is sparkling way more then usual, his usually invisible mouth is split in a huge grin-Ready for takeoff!

[Endrea] Creates an opening to the void beneath her, her home briefly visible before she slips through and closes the opening behind her-

[Herabrine] Is cackling in evil glee.

[Doc] -sigh-

[Grayson] - Pathetic, running away to her home where she cannot be reached

[Doc] She has children that need tending you turd. Her primary babysitter is here because of stupid Blake and that bitch Giselle.

[Blake] - You dare to insult me!?

[Doc] Dare? Normally I don't put on airs, but you're a mob, I'm a Herobrine. That was a mild insult. Get over it.

[Blake] - I do not have to accept anything from you! You are not my Master!

[Doc] Pfft. Whatever. Unlike Cp, I have better things to do then put up with mobs whining at me all day and night.

[Magnolia] Creeps a bit closer to the water-

[Herabrine] Whatcha looking at kiddo?

[Magnolia] - I can feel a magma cube nearby... I'm worried about the fact that it seems to be under tha water...

[Herabrine] Oh! That's Maggie. My house is down there- points to the bay.

[Magnolia] - Is she safe? She must be scared...

[Herabrine] Yeah, she's fine. She keeps me company. Maggie's got the run of the house.

[Magnolia] Worried noise-

[Herabrine] Pulls a nightvision potion from the creative and splashes Magnolia with it. - My house is glass, you should be able to see her if you look down

[Magnolia] Peers- If you're sure...

[Herabrine] Positive. what's your concern anyway? You just like bouncy mobs?

[Magnolia] - I'm the Master's general for Magma cubes and Slimes

[Herabrine] Cool beans.

[Blake] Starts storming off- I'm bored of this, I'm going to find Giselle

[Herabrine] -shrugs- Whatever. I'm headed back for the woods. Have fun Doc.

[Doc] You're spending an awful lot of time with that clown...

[Herabrine] Maaaybe. Oh well.

[Grayson] Follows Blake-

[Doc] Winston... I trust you well enough. You have free range. Feel free to take Magnolia to the bar and have some lunch if you want. I'm going to stay close to those two just in case.

[Winston] - I understand

[Doc] Thank you- Pads after Grayson and Blake.

-The two generals are approaching spawn-

[TLOT] Has settled back down on his block and is just enjoying the sun. He's still in just his pants with his shirt over his shoulder.

[Grayson] - Oh look, another pathetic excuse...

[TLOT] Doesn't bother to acknowledge him

[Gk] Opens one eye. - Got bored of wandering around already?

[Blake] Scowls at GK- Go away

[Gk] Nah, I'm comfy. Get bent.

[TLOT] It's not smart to tell dragons what to do anyway.

[Doc] Chuckles- Words to live by.

[Blake] - And you are?

[TLOT] Streches a bit - The native brine of this seed and protecter of everyone on it. I am Herobrine, The Lord of Tears.

[Grayson] - Tears of a scardy ocelot I bet

[TLOT] The tears were my own, and the name was chosen by my subjects, but I'm sure my recently dead NOTCH shed one or two.

[Doc] He certainly screamed a lot, that's for sure. 

[Grayson] - I doubt that claim, if our Master can't kill his own, then how could yours be dead?

[Doc] I was there. Cp also helped to kill the beast. Ask him yourself if you doubt us.

[Grayson] - Aww, so you needed help? Pathetic little weakling

[TLOT] There's nothing wrong with taking offered help. Or giving it. That's what friends do. 

[Doc] Trust me, he's not weak.

[Grayson] - Prove it

[TLOT] Magick, mental or physical?

[Grayson] - Physical, those other two are cowards ways out!

[TLOT] - sigh- Oh well, it wouldn't hurt me to take a bath anyway, I'm already sweaty. - He puts his shirt away before hopping down from the block -

[Doc] Oh dear. Try not to kill him, okay?

[Grayson] Immediately charges TLOT-

[TLOT] Crouches and uses Grayson's momentum to throw him - Ewww! Fuck you're all greasy! Ever heard of a shower?!

[Grayson] Grapples at the ground to stop himself and charges again-

[TLOT] Throws a straight punch at Grayson's charging head-

[Grayson] Brings his hand up to catch TLOT's fist-

[TLOT] Twists upward and kicks at the pigman's stomach.

[Grayson] Grunts but doesn't budge-

[TLOT] Tps out of Grayson's hands and kicks him in the ass.

[Grayson] - Swings around to slap TLOT away- You're an annoying little fly

[TLOT] I'm a griefer, duh! - Grabs Grayson's arm and uses his force to toss himself clear.

[Grayson] Scowls in annoyance and charges again-

[TLOT] Tp's slightly above him and stomps on his back so he ends up with a mouthful of dirt.

[Grayson] Pushes himself back up surprisingly quickly-

[TLOT] Man, just using physical on physical attacks is boring. Damn it Doc you spoiled me!

[Doc] I can't help it!

[Grayson] Jumps at TLOT-

[TLOT] Throws an uppercut at his jaw-

[Grayson] Stumbles back-

[TLOT] You're a general right? Don't you have any special powers at all?

[Grayson] - I have a different weapon, strength is the only other thing I need

[Steve] Has crept down to the spawn and is watching from the archway-

[TLOT] Lame.

[Blake] Notices a bit of movement and growls at the Steve, flames gathering-

[Doc] Throws a tail swat at Blake- Don't do that unless you want to die.

[Blake] - That is a Steve, all of them should die

[TLOT] Hears him and snarls - That is my husband. Touch him and I'll shred your code.

[Doc] He'll eat you. Not kidding.

[Grayson] Tries to take advantage of the distraction-

[TLOT] Tp's next to Steve and leaves a two stack of cobbles for Grayson to run into

[Grayson] Runs straight into it and is stunned-

[Blake] - You're a fucking lucky Steve, I'll spare you for now...

[TLOT] Snorts - There is no 'for now.' Ask your friend Giselle what being a murderous bitch got her.

[Blake] - What are you talking about?

[TLOT] Points at the white donkey that's still tethered to the post. -

[Giselle] Angry donkey noises-

[Blake] Erupts into flames- WHAT DID YOU DO!?

[TLOT] Punished her. As Cp requested. She attacked Lie. 

[Doc] Is all eyeballs.

[Blake] - That little bitch probably deserved it!

[Doc] For what? existing? Breaking the bubble of Giselle's delusional fantasy? 

[Gk] Be grateful. I talked him out of outright banishing her. If you're good she might get a reprieve someday. 

[Blake] - The Master must not be in the right state of mind. I will speak to him about this is why the Master needs to return to his seed. He's growing delusional!

[TLOT] Want me to call him? You might get punched.

[Blake] - No need, we'll simply go back to him and take him back with us

[Doc] Snorts with laughter- YOU are going to force Cp to do something?! Okay, wait for me! I want to watch!

[Blake] - You can go away!

[Doc] No way I'm missing this!

[TLOT] Unties the donkey and holds the lead- ready when you are

[Steve] Is staying very close to his hubby.

[CP] - Is still ripping into his punching bag-

[Gk] Is already flying there and lands on the roof- Lie!?

[Lie] - In the greenhouse

[Sweet Alex] Over here Gk!

[Gk] Come out here! Blake says he's going to force Cp to come with him, this should be a hoot!

[Lie] - What?

[Doc] Is prancing along - and me with no popcorn!

[Lie] - I am not making a popcorn plant

[Doc] That would be a noisy bloomer.

[TLOT] walks up with the donkey. - Hey Lie.

[Steve] Greets Sweet Alex-

[Blake] Glares at Lie- You fucking bitch

[Lie] - Same to you

[Steve] Guess what Lie. - Points to the donkey-

[Lie] - So don't work with that one, got it

[TLOT] As far as I know we're sending her with Blake anyway

[Blake] - Master! Where are you?

[CP] Growls from his private chambers-

[Doc] Cat-loafs with a huge smile- 

[Yaunfen] Crawls up onto hir head for a good view- 

[Blake] Storms inside, looking for CP, it isn't long before there is an explosion and a good chunk of one of Lie's workshop walls is now missing as Blake is thrown back towards the group, CP flies up, covered in blood and his eyes glowing dangerously bright-

[CP] - You will fuck off Blake! You are forgetting your place!

[TLOT] Quietly- well I guess the pecking order is being re-established at least.

[Doc] I'll help you fix it Lie.

[Steve] Me too.

[Lie] - Thank you, both of you

[CP] Is now beating the crap out of Blake-

[Doc] Very quietly - So glad it's not me for a change, also i'm not expected to stop him. Thank goodness

[CP] - Finally finishes and creates an opening- BOTH of you, LEAVE. NOW. And fucking take Giselle with you

[TLOT] Behave while Cp is gone.

[Grayson] Drags Blake through-

[CP] Closes the portal behind them, he's still rather aggravated-

[Doc] Deep breaths Cp.

[TLOT] Yeah, it's okay. Just sit down if you need too.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] Approaches him- Hey, focus on me for now

[Sweet Alex] Is making a romantic face- Only beauty can calm the beast.

[Steve] That's adorably poetic

[Lie] With several calming words eventually gets CP to calm down-

[Doc] Is surveying the damage

[Gk] That was a royal beat-down, bravo Cp.

[CP] - Fucking assholes

[CP] - Where's Winston and Magnolia?

[Doc] Probably at the bar, I trust Winston to wander freely. I had to go after the bigger threat and we got seperated.

[CP] - I'm going to look for him, let him know what happened

[Lie] - CP, maybe you should change your clothes first?

[CP] - Hm?

[Doc] Unless you intend to scare the daylights out of them.

[CP] Grumbles but does go inside to change his clothes-

[Gk] That was fun. I'm gonna get a head start then. 

[Sweet Alex] Gk? 

[Gk] Hmm?

[Sweet Alex] Can you give me a ride home? 

[Gk] Blushes but crouches down so she can get on.

[Sweet Alex] Thank you Lie.

[Gk] Trots off-

[Lie] - It was nice seeing you Sweet Alex, and thank you for the cinnamon rolls!

[Sweet Alex] You're welcome. 

[Steve]There were rolls? And we didn't get any?! - pouts a bit-

[TLOT] Oh hush

[Lie] - Well, guess I'll start repairing the wall

[Doc] Oh let me help Lie. I can do it quickly.

[Lie] - Thank you

[CP] Comes out in fresh clothes and heads for the bar-

[Doc] Is already multiplying the remaining blocks and painting them over the busted areas with hir paws.

[Lie] Is repairing her brewing station even though she never uses it-

[Steve] Is there anything I can do?

[Lie] - Anything you can... I don't know if any of CP's area needs repairs though...

[Steve] Hesitiates before peeking down the ladder

-The punching bag is ripped to shreds and there are chunks missing from the walls as well as half of the short couch-

[Steve] TLOT?!

[TLOT] I'm on it my lamb. - He slides down the ladder and the two of them start cleaning up-

[Lie] Starts putting the windows back into the wall-

[Doc] Is finishing up with the ceiling. - There we go, good as new. And really I think that was the best we could have hoped for situation-wise.

[Lie] - I suppose, could have done without being attacked

[TLOT] Calls up - But no one on our side got hurt!

[Lie] That's true... Who all did they harass?

[Yaunfen] Is sniffing around the room again-

[Doc] They tried to take a poke at Enderbro and got a faceful of Endrea for their trouble. 

[TLOT] And I had a brief fistfight with the pigman, what a candy-ass.

[Lie] - Endrea was there?

[Doc] Briefly. She took Bro and Steffan back to the end with her.

[Lie] - Oh dear... I can't imagine Steffan being happy about that...

[Doc] He got knocked out as joke by Herabrine. I think it will be a rather rude awakening. But it's not like he's in danger.

[Lie] - Good point

[Yaunfen] Finds a random book and proudly carries it over to Doc-

[Doc] aww, what do you have there? Do you want me to read to you some more?

[Lie] - It might be one of Ashe's... Or a floof book

[Doc] Let's see what it is. - Takes it gently and looks at the cover-

[Steve] Is dusting behind TLOT as his hubby cleans up the blood

[Lie] - You two okay down there?

[Doc] Xe looks a little distressed- This looks like an old fantasy book Yaunfen... let me skim it first. Maybe we can read it later.

[Steve] Just tidying up. It's messy down here. 

[Lie] - What makes you say that Doc? And of course it is Steve, I think CP's gotten a little to used to how good Winston is to him

[Doc] Because... - xe whispers to Lie. - Bad things happen to dragons in fantasy books! I don't want hir to have nightmares!

[Lie] - Oh, good point

[TLOT] I presume he doesn't like you down here Lie?

[Lie] - I don't know, I've never gone down, I don't want to intrude on his space

[TLOT] Has fixed the punching bag and re-hangs it. - Sounds like a good policy. But you can peek if you want, since we're fixing things.

[Lie] Hesitates but does peek-

[Steve] Pokes a few keys on Cp's typewriter-

[Lie] - Well that's a nostalgic sound

[Steve] Smiles happily- It is satisfying, isn't it? - he types- 'Lie loves you' in the middle of a small paragraph of random characters.

[Lie] - Steve I suspect your doing something...

[Steve] Just making noise.


	191. The Survivor, Flying Lessons, A Lobster for Grinny

[TLOT] Should I be annoyed that he didn't stay to help or proud of him for not killing anyone today?

[Lie] - A mixture of both is probably appropriate... Although the day isn't over yet

[Steve] Is merrily tapping away on the typewriter. There are a few random words but it's mostly nonsense.

[Banette] Toddles up behind Lie. - baaan?

{Lie] - Hmm? Oh, hey there, do you want a treat?

[Banette] Hops up and down excitedly. It's zippers make a soft jingling noise.

[TLOT] Hey Lie? Notch has your cat. Sorry about that.

[Lie] Digs through her inventory and finds a raspberry and offers it to Banette- That's okay, Hope likes having a lap to lay in that wont move for hours

[Banette] Gobbles the berry and lets out a happy humm. 

[Steve] That's a weird noise. The other room is all clean now.

[TLOT] Regards the punching bag. - I'm glad I'm not dressed, this thing is messy as fuck.

[Grinny] Starts slinking up to Endrea's room-

[Banette] Notices him and runs over to pick him up-

[Grinny] Hisses and swats at the pokemon-

[Banette] Is ghostly and mostly ignores it to bring the cat to Lie - Ette!

[Lie] - Thank you Banette, hello Grinny

[Grinny] - FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] Hark, I hear a Grinny!

[Steve] Reminds me of Cp...

[Grinny] - Do not associate me with that crude caveman!

[TLOT] It's because you're an angry cat that cusses a lot.

[Steve] And you're also a creepypasta!

[TLOT] That too.

[Lie] - Well, I think it's a good sign that we haven't heard any explosions yet...

[Yaunfen] Is sniffing at LIe's netherwort-

[Doc] Hey Grinny. Sorry you got lost in the shuffle, hopefully you weren't too bored.

[Grinny] - Like I care about anything that just happened

[TLOT] You didn't even enjoy Blake getting his ass whupped?

[Grinny] - It was a bit amusing... Would have been more so if it hadn't disturbed my nap

[Doc] Little griefer. Hey, when was the last time you ate?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, this morning

[Doc] I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. 

[Steve] Food sounds good. 

[TLOT] I don't need it, obviously, but that would be nice.

[Lie] - I suppose my hunger bar could be a bit more full...

[Steve] You like roughing it too Lie? I don't want to get too comfortable ignoring stuff that could hurt me. That's a bad habit. 

[TLOT] Ummm.

[Doc] Lie?

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] Lie... you're an admin. Why are you in survival?

[Lie] - Ummmm, because I have been from the start?

[TLOT] Do you want to be in survival? I know you like to garden.

[Doc] You've never changed your mode?!

[Lie] At Doc- No? I kinda forgot I could?

[Doc] -sighs- Do you want me to fix it? At the very least you could fly with Cp.

[Lie] - Wait... I thought flying was just an inherent ability? I just figured I hadn't figured it out yet, I mean I still can't even control my own teleports

[TLOT] Is it? I think it depends on the brine. 

[Doc] Yeah, I can't fly.

[Lie] - I don't know!

[Doc] I wouldn't sweat it. You might stumble on it later. - Xe phases through the wall and curls up near them. 

[Lie] - And I mean, I guess I could at least try being in creative...

[Steve] You were a player before, aren't you used to operating that way?

[TLOT] grins- Or were you hardcore Lie?

[Lie] - I... Was never very good at remembering what to type...

[Doc] Wiggles hir stubby claws and types out an admin command to change Lie's mode- There you go. Now just be careful, since you're not trying to pick things up. Don't break everything.

[Lie] - That might take awhile to get used to...

[Doc] Scribbles on a scrap of paper - Here, just type this if you want to change back.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc

[Steve] Sooooo... food?

[Doc] Oh yeah. Are we done here?

[TLOT] Looks good to me.

[Lie] - Yeah, everything looks fine

[TLOT] Shall we head to the bar?

[Steve] Lie should fly!

[Lie] - Errrr...

[Banette] Has curled up on the rug by the bookshelves and is looking sleepy and full. 

[Doc] I think someone else really enjoyed all the battling.

[TLOT] Comes back upstairs with Steve in tow.

[Steve] Picks up Grinny and pets him -

[Grinny] - PUT ME DOWN YOU HEATHEN!

[Steve] Don't you want to come eat with us?

[Grinny] - NO!

[Doc] Oh come on. I'll get you anything you want.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Yaunfen] Comes running back- Burp!

[Doc] Opens the door for Yaunfen and phases back outside-

[Steve] Marches out as well with Grinny in his hands-

[TLOT] Come on Lie, just try hovering a bit

[Lie] Follows them out, accidentally breaking the door in the process as she tries to close it- Damnit

[TLOT] Copies the remaining door and puts it back. - Wrong button Lie.

[Lie] - Shush, honestly I'm not sure how I managed to survive as long as I did bfore being brought here...

[Steve] You're plucky! Just like an Alex. That's why.

[Lie] - Thanks... Okay, so how do I hover?

[Doc] Technically? It's a key for up and another for down. Being right in it though? Try pushing against the ground.

[Lie] Concentrates and gets a little lift, but it's very short lived-

[TLOT] Feels around in her mind and isolates the thought that caused the lift before showing it to her- More of that.

[Lie] Tries again and yelps as she rockets far to high up-

[TLOT] Okay, maybe a bit less of that. 

[Doc] Trots up the air blocks to get level with her - gently. 

[Lie] - I'm a little worried about the down part...

[Doc] Swirls down a little - I'll catch you. Besides, fall damage is zero in creative.

[Lie] Jerkily lowers to the ground-

[TLOT] Good start, try leveling off about two blocks up and stay there.

[Lie] - But I just got back on the ground!

[Doc] Just for practice. Then you can just zip along without running.

[Lie] Tries again and ends up just under two blocks up-

[Doc] Puts a paw behind her and gives a gentle shove, like sliding a mug on a table.

[Lie] - Ah, I'm not sure how to feel about this...

[Doc] Sorry. - Xe moves hir foot away - I won't touch if that's uncomfortable.

[Lie] - This just feels so weird...

[Steve] Just because you're not used to it?

[Lie] - Probably? I mean, CP's carried me before while flying, but I've never actually done it myself...

[TLOT] That's kinda romantic actually.

[Doc] I'm torn, I don't know if I like it better when Deerheart rides me or when I ride her.

[TLOT] That's cause you're a switch. Haha

[Doc] Shut up

[Lie] Lowers herself to the ground again-

[Doc] Is bumbling along because Yaunfen is riding hir head, trying to make it more fun for them-

[Yaunfen] Is making happy noises-

[Doc] Skitters down the side of the embankment and back up the other instead of using the bridge.

[Lie] - Bar isn't on fire, that's a bonus

[TLOT] Glamces at the lava fountain- I'll put my shirt back on for the sake of decorum, but no lava today. It's too damn hot.

[Doc] He's getting better, we should give him a cookie

[Steve] Catnip cookie

[Winston] Is having a conversation with Sam while Magnolia is trying some foods-

[CP] Is downing many shot glasses-

[Lie] - How about we don't make him angrier

[Steve] I'm just playing.

[TLOT] Holds the door for Lie and his hubby-

[Lie] Walks through-

[Doc] Does a little twist and ends up in hir regular shape with Yaunfen across hir arms- getting so big!

[Yaunfen] - BURP! BURP!

[Doc] Also comes in with Yaunfen-

[Steve] Whispers to Sam and points to Grinny. 

[Sam] Looks a bit wierded out but nods anyway.

[Steve] Sam is gonna do something cool for you Grinny-

[Grinny] - How about you all just FUCK OFF!

[Sam] Goes in the kitchen for a minute and then motions for Steve to bring the cat in. 

[Steve] Follows - I know you like mean stuff so this might be appealing.

[Lie] Sits next to CP-

[Grinny] Tries biting Steve-

[Steve] No! Bad! Just give me a chance!

[Grinny] - NO!

[Sam] Sets the cauldron boiling and pulls out a squirming lobster -

[Steve] Turns the cat's head so he'll see

[Grinny] - It's a lobster... So what?

[Sam] Throws it in the scalding water and there's a small amount of flailing and thrashing before it dies and is pulled out again.

[Grinny] - Whoopidy fucking doo, I've seen it at least a dozen times before

[Steve] Aww, but it's for you.

[Grinny] - Don't care

[Steve] Very sad pouty face. - O-okay....

[Sam] Preps the lobster anyway and plates it on the counter just inside the kitchen before walking out with a knowing look.

[Steve] Sets Grinny down - I'll... I'll just go check on the others then.... - sniffle.

[Grinny] - Good! Leave!

[Steve] Slumps- 

[Sam] Gives Steve a little hug as he comes out of the kitchen.

[TLOT] It's okay my lamb, it was a good thought.

[Grinny] Jumps up next to the lobster once he's sure he's alone and takes a few bites-


	192. The Haunted Castle

[Deer] Walks through the castle, not really paying attention to where she's going. She knows it just turned to nightfall, her lesson's with Flux have allowed her to always know what time it is now-

[Gem] -steps aside so deer doesn't run into her- hello deer

[Deer] - Hm? Oh, hello Gem, out for a late stroll?

[gem] I am exploring time is irrelevant for how long I am normally awake for

[Deer] - Would you like some company?

[gem] sure I don't mind the company

-There's a little bit of rustling in a dark corner nearby-

[Deer] Turns towards the sound- Is there a chomplie here?

[gem] hello?

-There's something small with a fuzzy outline on the floor and it wobbles closer to them-

[gem] -looks at it curiously-

[Deer] Crouches closer to it- Hello there

[gem] -sits down a little behind deer-

[Shaymin] Breaks into a brief trot and rubs against Deerhearts hooves.

[Deer] Chuckles a little- WHy hello my little cutie, what are you doing?

[gem] -looks around as if looking for something-

[Shaymin] Shaaaaaaaa. - They close their eyes to show they were napping

-The air seems very still in the heat, as if the whole structure were groaning under the weight of the sweltering night -

[Deer] Picks up the pokemon- But you have a nice comfy bed for napping

[Shaymin] Looks back down a hallway and then at her again, before repeating the gesture.

[gem] -stands back up holding the cold flowers close to keep her cool-

[Deer] - What is it? Is there something else out there?

[Shaymin] Nods-

[gem] I think I might know -starts to walk towards the hall way-

[Deer] - Should we go investigate Gem?

\- The Shaymin came from the lab via the gold room-

[Deer] Follows Gem, wondering if the Ghastly was hiding down there or not-

-The slimes are bouncing in a more agitated way then normal in their pen-

[gem] -ends up using creative flight to reduce the sound of her steps as she goes down the stairs into the lab-

[Deer] Stays quiet, stepping as lightly as she can-

-There's a little bit of liquid on the floor, shimmering in the torchlight.-

[Deer] - What is that?

[gem] hmm -follows the trail-

[Dolly] Comes around the corner - Why are you two sneaking around?

[gem] I don't want to scare what is been leaving these trails

[Deer] - Hello Dolly

[Dolly] Trails! What trails? - she's obviously nervous- I took a bath!

[gem] -gem looks at her with a suspicious look- it doesn't seem like water

[Dolly] It's water! I'll just clean it up! I don't want anyone to fall!

[Deer] - Dolly? Is everything okay?

[gem] you seem nervous and I think you know something

[Dolly] I'm fine! No. I don't. - crosses her arms-

[Deer] Reaches down to touch the substance- Well, there's no harm in confirming that it's water

[gem] then I am going to just follow this trail if it's just water

[Dolly] No! I mean, don't bother. The floor is just wet. Flux came by earlier, she might have dribbled something she was taking to Markus.

[gem] -follow the trail anyway-

[Deer] - Flux hasn't dropped anything ever, at least that I've seen...

[Dolly] Is obviously looking for a reason to detain Gem-

[gem] -is following the tail closely-

-There are smears all over the floor but one seems to go down the ladder by the shulker cage-

[Deer] - Oh dear... I hope nothing has happened to Notch...

[gem] -looks down the ladder-

[Deer] Follows-

[Dolly] Storms off in the opposite direction and slams the door at the top of the hall in her rush-

[gem] -goes down the ladder-

[Deer] Hears the slam and flinches a little- Gem? Will you be alright on your own? I want to check on Notch while we're down here...

[gem] I should be fine tell notch I said hello

[Deer] - I will

[gem] actually I will stop by and say hello myself it's been awhile since I have seen him

[Deer] - Okay

-At the very bottom of the ladder there's a torch on the floor as if someone knocked it off in a hurry- 

[Shaymin] Points it out with a little paw-

[Deer] - What on earth is going on?

[gem] something has been running around the castle

[Deer] Picks up the torch and puts it back on the wall-

[Deer] Goes to Notch and FLux's room and knocks on the door-

[gem] -is following deer-

[Flux] - Come in

[Notch] Is sitting in bed, he was obviously chatting with Flux. - Come to visit me? 

[gem] hello how have you guys been?

[Deer] Opens the door and steps inside- But of course, how are you feeling?

[Notch] Better. But a bit nervous. Did Cp's generals wreck much? Are they still here?

[Deer] - I'm not entirely sure, I know some of them have gone back from the chat, but I haven't heard anything from Doc or TLOT yet

[Notch] Best to stay hidden then, for now. Nothing against Doc, but this place is super wierd.

[gem] I have been busy exploring and dealing with the heat so I don't know

[Deer] - Well you did help create it

[gem] weirder then normal?

[Notch] No! Not the game, I mean the castle itself. This place has a really wierd vibe. And... I hear things at night in here, not just mob noises either.

[gem] your not the first to say that

[Deer] - You shouldn't be able to hear any mobs down here...

[Flux] - There is something wandering around...

[gem] yea I know I want to know who or what they are

[Notch] It's sounds kind of liquidy, and... I thought... I heard crying in the garden way down below.

[Deer] - Crying? I wonder what it could be...

[Flux] - We actually heard the crying not that long ago...

[gem] crying might be likely because tlot said they where sad and steve has hear slime dragging sounds

-There's the sound of someone far below rustling around and then running back down the stone hallway.

[Deer] - AH! GEM! OUTSIDE!

[gem] -opens the door quickly ready to run after it-

-The footsteps echo away and go silent farther down the long passage.

[gem] -flies fast after it-

-There's no sound in the tunnel apart from a bubbling noise farther down-

[Deer] Rushes after Gem-

[gem] -is trying to keep them with in hearing distance at least as she keeps rushing after them-

-There's some illumination ahead and the bubbling is large pool of lava. The muted light is reflecting off several gold flecked blocks in the walls and ceiling. -

[Deer] - Where did it go?

[gem] -is looking around carefully and listening closely to see if she can see something or find any trace of where it went-

[Shaymin] Is looking farther down the hall towards the ship and gives Deerheart a worried look-

[gem] -looks down the hallway to the ship-

[Deer] - I think we need to go that way...

[gem] -flies fast down the hall trying to get there before they can get away again-

-There's another small puddle in the hallway, and someone has put wool blocks down to block out most of light in the room. The ceiling of the ships interior is leaking, as usual -

[gem] -looks around carefully-

[Deer] Walks up to the wool blocks- Hello?

-There's some commotion in the farthest corner and a sudden flurry of something trying to get up the ladder that leads out into the bay-

[gem] -her leg bound like a spring sending her towards the ladder blocking them-

[Deer] Takes a closer look at what's on the ladder-

-The thing is just a soft mass with a tapered tail, the suface is velvety and dark purple, it seems to be stuck in the hole between the ladder and the bay, there are several tentacles waving wildly about as it struggles-

[Deer] - Plase, calm down, we're not going to hurt you

[gem] hey calm down we aren't going to hurt you -tries to gently pull them back down into the ship to get them unstuck-

-The texture and color of the thing turns icy under Gems hands, it's sparkling with pinpoints like stars-

-There's a bit of a crackle as the blocks around the ladder begin to give way-

[Deer] - That pattern...

-The blocks give with a sudden pop and water rushes in as the creature breaks free-

[gem] -still has a hold on them-

-The thing is rather long with tentacles all around it's conical body and it thrashes wildly trying to get Gem off of it- 

[Beast] Is attracted by the thrashing and glides into the bay like a mobile and very deadly island-

[Deer] - Oh no, Gem! Get that thing inside! Now!

[gem] -holds strong and starts pulling the thing to the shore to get it away from the beast-

-The creature races for the shallows and ducks under Splenders house trying to bang Gem on the base of it-

[Beast] Is advancing with it's mouth open-

[Deer] Rushes towards the surface-

[Splender] Hears the banging and comes outside- What's happening?

[Beast] Snaps viciously at both of them as they dart under-

[gem] -pulls harder to get it to shore she wont let up on her grip-

[Splender] Reaches down with his tendrils-

-The creature makes a rather loud wailing noise and panicks even more trying to get free of both of them- 

[Beast] Is very close to the shore and feeding off the fear in the air, it's eyes are like hot coals in the darkness-

[gem] stop struggling we are trying to get you to shore

[Splender] Grabs Gem and the beast and pulls them inside his house and to safety-

-Creature flops unhappily on the floor, it's curling away from the light and making sorrowful sounds, the front part of it is just a mass of small eyes and the back is a row of soft plates, there are cloudy gray spots where Splender touched it. -

[Splender] Releases calming happy energy-

-Creature, cries some more, it's just trying to get away-

[Splender] - It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise

[gem] -builds a box of wool around it to sit in to stay away from the light

-It's just hiding now-

[gem] -looks in to the box- would you like anything?

[Splender] - Sits near the entrance of his home-

-Creature, is trying to sneak by Gem to get outside-

[Splender] Reaches out with his tendril and gently pulls it back to the wool box- It's too dangerous out there right now, stay here

[gem] -offers the creature a steak-

[Creature] whispers- Just let me go...

[gem] but I want to help

[Splender] - We will once it's safe outside, besides, there's no reason for you to fear us

[Creature] You can't help... I just want to be alone...

[gem] we can try tell us what's wrong

[Splender] - Being alone isn't good when you're feeling bad

-Creature- No. I shouldn't... It's my fault I can't control myself...

[Splender] - Well that's something I'm used to helping others with

[gem] well this server is know for healing maybe what ever is wrong we can help you heal

-Creature- No... Because you're also alone...

[Splender] - Well who do you consider to not be alone?

-Creature, Looks at Deerheart plaintively- Her.

[Deer] - Then how can I help?

-Creature- Hesitates - I don't know... I have to... do this on my own, somehow.

[gem] why alone why can't you have help?

-Creature- Because.... human things are complicated...

[gem] I was human once I might have some piece of mind to know how to help

[Splender] - Zeke... Do you not trust me?

-Creature- Gives a little gasp and curls up - I do....

[Splender] - Then trust me and the others to help you

[gem] I want to help you

-The tentacles retract into the larger form and shift in color until Zeke is left sitting on the floor naked in a little ball. His tattoos are a mixture of weeping eyes and tangled vines. He's covering himself shamefully-

[Splender] Takes his shirt off the bed and drapes it over Zeke-

[gem] -pats zeke's head-

[Zeke] ...thank you. The tentacles gave me away didn't they...

[gem] the patterns mostly

[Splender] - Partially, but even in that form your energy is the same. It's a way my type hunts, even if we can't see you, we can sense you by your energy

[Zeke] I can't control it. I just sample whatever I touch. My hearts too tender....

[Deer] - And there's nothing wrong with that Zeke

[gem] -points to her full heart- but they heal hearts heal

[Zeke] It's wrong when you love someone who doesn't feel the same...

[Deer] - Do they even know?

[gem] it's better to talk to someone about how you feel then to just leave it inside

[Splender] - Zeke, please, let us help you

[Zeke] How? I have no idea what's going on in his head! His desire to prove his theories may be greater then his friendship for me. I don't want to scare him, and I can't risk him outing me if we ever go back home! We're already hiding from monsters! I don't want to end up in a government lab somewhere!

[gem] well why don't we just ask him which is more important or hell one of us could ask and you listen I am sure they don't want to see you get hurt

[Splender] - I can promise you that if you ever end up in a facility, me or one of my brother's will come and get you out

[Dolly] Appears in the doorway, she's wet from wading across the shallow divide- Zeke! Why.... Why couldn't you just let him be...?

[Deer] - Because we're just as concerned for him as you are

[gem] curiosity and concern

[Zeke] Runs to his mom, nearly lost in the huge shirt, his tattoos ocilate forming hearts and spirals as he contacts her.

[Splender] - Dolly please, we can help both of you. Nothing will get solved however if he continues to force his emotions away

[Dolly] it's not a matter of forcing, I've been trying to feel Arden out to see how he'll react.

[gem] that it's better to just ask so it's doesn't lead to more heart break later on

[Deer] - Perhaps it's time for somebody else to try Dolly

[Dolly] No! If... If I think he'll betray us... He won't make it back to the real world. - her resolve is nearly frightening in its intensity

[Splender] - That doesn't seem fair to him... If you really are so determined, why not just have me remove his memories?

[Dolly] ... I didn't know that was something you could do...

[Splender] - All slender beings can, admittedly I'm not as good at it as my brother though

[Zeke] I'm sorry to put everyone out... 

[Dolly] you can't help what your heart wants, you've always been a passionate soul.

[gem] I would follow your heart zeke

[Deer] - I still think you should just ask him straight out...

[SPlender] - I agree, I've seen this scenario many times, and those who don't have always regretted it for the rest of their lives

[Zeke] I'm so afraid... That he won't like me... The way I am.

[Deer] - You won't know unless you ask

[gem] would you like me to be there for you

[Zeke] Looks down at himself - I think that would be awkward... Considering...

[Splender] - Well of course you can get dressed first!

[Dolly] You don't have to say more if you don't want too...

[Zeke] No Splender! I'm not.. Even like this.... I'm not human... Down there....

[Splender] -So?

[Zeke] I don't want to scare him, and my... fluids... might not be safe for humans

[Splender] - Well I'm guessing you got those from your father, was your mother not safe from them?

[Zeke]..... I don't know....

[Dolly] Splender... He was given to me.

[Splender] - Oh...

[Deer] - Given?

[gem] couldn't like doc test to see if it is or not?

[Dolly] She curls around him protectively- someone left him on my doorstep... Just the tiniest little cloud.... In a jar with a note... - her voice breaks slightly

[Dolly] tears slide down her cheeks- it said "my name is Zeke Euclid. I am a small baby. Please don't throw me away"

[Splender] Grabs them and pulls them into a hug- Don't cry! Be happy!

[Zeke] is also trying not to cry, clinging to his mother as if his life depended on it

[Dolly] he's all I have... You have to understand... I just want to protect him...

[Splender] - I understand

[gem] I want to help protect everyone on this server this includes both of you

[Zeke] I'll... I'll ask the doctor... But I can't give a.. sample right now, I'd have to... manipulate myself...

[Deer] - That's okay Zeke, take your time

[Dolly] Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable....

[Deer] - Zeke, if you really want to talk to someone about having to work at making a relationship work, go talk to Lie, out of all of us she has had to go through the most

[Zeke] But.... she's a girl, with a guy...

[Deer] - A guy who's sometimes a cat

[Zeke] Maybe...

[gem] there is also tlot and steve tlot turns into a cat sometimes

[Splender] Ruffles Zeke's hair a little- Let's just relax for now- Releases a bunch more relaxing and happy energy

[Deer] - Gem, TLOT turns into a lot of things

[Dolly] Is starting to feel woozy from Splender's energy-

[Pinwheel] There's enough happy energy around that even she is affected as she flops off the bed-

[gem] I was giving an example of one of the things he can turn into

[Splender] - Oh dear, silly Pinwheel

[Zeke] Notices Pinwheel - Is... is that okay Splender?

[Splender] - Oh yes, she's to hot to really do anything right now, plus that tree over there? With the rainbow fruit? That's an antivenom

[Zeke] That's... it's so pretty...

[Deer] - It was Doc and Lie's creation

[gem] -is just talking out load- I am just hoping to not get bit by pinwheel again

[Splender] - She only bit me three times today

[Dolly] Makes eye contact with Splender for a second that drags like an eternity, she seems rigid and senseless for that instance, and Splender is given a vision of wings draping around the trio and a feeling that they must be defended against something that would be a threat to even his kind. Then the moment passes and all is calm again.

[Splender] Is confused but continues doing what he does best, making people happy-


	193. Cp Drunk, Steffan's Rude Awakening, Jean Returns

[CP] - Sam, bring me that Polish shit

[Sam] Makes a cheerful salute and gingerly gives Cp the rather small bottle.

[Magnolia] Turns a bit more red at the sight of Steve- Winston...

[Winston] - Don't attack

[Steve] Hey it's a little kid! Did you bring more of your creepypasta's family to visit Cp? - Kneels near her- Hey kiddo, what's your name?

[Magnolia] Huffs- My name is Magnolia, and I am a general

[Steve] Oh! Sorry! My bad. I'm Father Steve- sticks out his hand with a big smile.

[Magnolia] Shies away-

[Steve] Withdraws. - If you don't like being touched, that's cool too. Nice to see you again Winston.

[TLOT] Same. Whats's new Winston?

[Winston] - Likewise, not much has happened, other than todays fiasco that is

[TLOT] Is it a fiasco? I feel like we fixed at least one problem.

[Doc] Two maybe, I think Blake will think twice before starting anything now either.

[Winston] - I'll be swamped with training a new general for the ghasts

[Doc] You know, Gk really will do it if you let him. He won't want to be over there all the time, but he'll keep them in line until you have a permenant replacement.

[Winston] - But the generals deal with the day to day need of their mobs, it's sort of necessary that they be there

[Steve] To Magnolia - I think you're about to see something rare, so watch close.

[CP] Is downing the vodka-

[Sam] Brings Lie a Capirinha, it's full of fragrant lime chunks.

[Lie] Reaches for it and accidentally knocks out the bar under all of CP's empty shot glasses causing most of them to shatter when they hit the ground- Shit!

[Sam] Jumps in alarm.

[Doc] Lie! Be careful!

[Lie] - I'm sorry Sam

[CP] - How the Nether?

[TLOT] She's in creative...

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake why?

[Sam] Looks sadly at the broken glass. 

[Doc] It's okay, I'll clean it up. - Xe runs a hand above the glass bits, making the pixels melt and run into a large blob of irregular glass.

[TLOT] I found one intact. I'll make some more.

[Lie] - I'm so sorry!

[Magnolia] Gives Steve a confused look-

[Steve] That teeny bottle will actually get Cp blind drunk.

[TLOT] It's okay Lie.

[Doc] Is playing with the glob of glass, and rolls it into a carrot shape, curling the thin point into a delicate curve.

[CP] Downs the entire small bottle and thunks it onto the bar block next to him, he's already swaying-

[Lie] - CP?

[TLOt] Ah, he's had a hard day, let him have his fuzzy head.

[Winston] - Oh dear, he may skip over some of his usual stages if he's already this woozy

[TLOT] What's the worst that can happen? He passes out? So what, it's okay. There's beds downstairs.

[Doc] Heck I could carry him home if need be.

[Winston] - He has different stages when he get's drunk, first is more aggressive, then comes lust, then more anger, and then he gets cuddly...

[Doc] So we're going straight to.. what?

[Winston] - I'm not sure...

[TLOT] watches Cp curiously- You okay Cp?

[CP] Barely manages to flip him off-

[Doc] Is making little bumps on the glass now.

[Lie] - Having fun there Doc?

[Steve] Sits next to Cp, and motions for Sam to bring him something. 

[Sam] Brings him a mug of cocoa that smells strongly of peppermint and alcohol

[Doc] Hmm? Oh, yes. I should do this more often, it's rather relaxing - Xe pulls the glass out a bit longer and adds a little curve to the fat part.

[CP] Slumps against his mate-

[Lie] - Ah! CP!

[TLOT] Leans over Steve and fixes the bar, just in case.

[Winston] - Hmmm, looks like we jumped straight to cuddly

[Doc] Finishes what's obviously a glass dildo and slips it into Lie's inventory from behind, before taking out some cake for Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] - BURP! BURP!

[CP] Wraps his arms around Lie, a lot purr escaping him-

[TLOT] Gravitates to a window, - what a lovely night. Seems like even the mobs are relaxing. It's too hot to fight.

[Winston] - Magnolia and I are probably the only mobs here used to this sort of heat

[Doc] is breaking the cake into chunks and hand- feeding Yaunfen- it's nice for a change

[Lie] Yelps as CP pulls her into his lap-

[Steve] Someone's feeling love- dovey

[Lie] - Yeah, although he hasn't been this clingy for a long time

[CP] Is just holding Lie close-

[TLOT] he hasn't been this drunk or stressed in a long time either. I'm sure Doc's little irritations are background noise at this point. 

[Doc] Hey!

[Lie

Reaches back to run her fingers through his hair- If only he'd let someone help him with this coronation stuff, that would at least alleviate some of his stress...

[Steve] I can help!

[Lie] - But you know he won't let you

[Steve] Pats Cp's arm- but it's the thought that counts. Right big guy?

[TLOT] What actually needs to be done?

[Lie] - I don't know, I can't make heads or tails of his paperwork since he's writing most of it in short hand

[Doc] People still do that?! It's practically a dead language!

[CP] Mumbles- Picked it up from Slender

[Doc] But he's a demon right? I would've pegged him for a Latin enthusiast when it comes to encryption.

[Cp] - He's learned a lot and his proxis don't usually last long enough to learn latin

[Doc] Ouch.... I see. Did you pick up your predilection for making paperwork from him too?

[CP] - He helped me set it up since I was having a lot of difficulty keeping everything straight without it

[TLOT] that's such an odd thought, him organizing your mobs and stuff, since he couldn't actually enter your world directly.

[CP] - Yes he could, if he's in a good mood and I set it up like I did when Splender first arrived, then there's no pronblem

[Doc] chuckles lightly-

[Lie] - Well, at least Slender seems like a good teacher when he wants to be

[CP] Glares at Doc- What you laughin at?

[Doc] I'm imagining a bunch of Endermen crowding around him like he's their dad,.

[CP] - Endrea hadn't been made at that point...

[Doc] You should have seen her throw down earlier for Enderbro, he was really touched.

[Lie] - Awwwww, she did?

[Doc] Bro got nuzzles and the under the wing hug, I think she would have eaten Grayson if he'd persisted.

[Winston] - She normally will just toss him around like a rag doll

[Yaunfen] Baps Doc's arm, wanting more food- Burp!

[Steffan] Stirs uneasily in his sleep-

[Ashe] Lifts his head- Mama! He's waking up!

[willow] -wiggles on top of steffan-

[Steffan] Opens his eyes with a groan-

[Ashe] Leans over his face- Hi!

{Steffan] AAAAAAAAA!!!

[willow and oak] -fall off the bed in surprise of the loud noise-

[Endrea] Enters the room- Ashe, that's rather rude

[Enderbro] Comes dashing in - Yay! We can play now!

[Steffan] One eye is sort of twitching- What the hell happened?!

[Endrea] - Hera gave you something which made you fall asleep, I brought you to my home for your own protection

[willow] -is patting ashe-

[Steffan] Your home? This doesn't looks like....

[Enderbro] Awed whisper - We're in the End!!!!

[Steffan] Goes white with fear-

[Endrea] - It's alright, no harm will come to you here, and once the heat wave passes in the Overworld I will take you home

[willow] -keeps patting ashe-

[Steffan] O-okay.... don't worry, I won't set one square toe outside on my own...

[Enderbro] So many bros outside!

[Ashe] Looks at Willow- What is it?

[oak] -climbs back into the bed-

[willow] bo... bo... k... bok BOK!

[Endrea] Gets a very proud expression-

[Ashe] - MAMA! Willow talked!

[Steffan] Uhhhh..

[Enderbro] Chicken dragon!

[Endrea] - I think she wants you to read her a book Ashe

[Ashe] - Okay! Wait right here Willow!- He rushes off to find a book to read to her

[Steffan] OH book! That's way more likely bro.

[Enderbro] WE GET STORYTIME TOO?!

[oak] -stares at steffan while his on the bed-

[Endrea] Chuckles- Yes little one, you will get a story time as well

[Enderbro] Leaps into Steffans lap- 

[Steffan] MY LEGS!

[Ashe] Runs back in with a book and climbs onto the bed, taking his more human shape- Okay, come here Willow, I'll read now

[oak] -jumps on to steffan at well-

[Steffan] ARGH!

[Endrea] Leans her neck over and gently picks up Oak- Now now Oak, you can sit with me

[Steffan] Bro!

[Enderbro] Rolls over like a cat and squishes him- what?

[willow] -curls next to ashe and pats the book- bok

[oak] -wiggles playfully in endrea's grasp-

[Ashe] Begins reading, he's reading Treasure Island-

[Endrea] Puts Oak down in between her front legs-

[Enderbro] Pulls out some paper and makes several origami hats. He uses his noodly arms to put one on everyone, including Endrea.

[oak] -paps one of endrea's legs-

[Endrea] - What is it Oak? Are you hungry? And thank you Enderbro

[oak] m... ma MA!

{Endrea] Lets out a deep rumbling purr, she's so very happy right now-

[oak] -curls against endrea- ma

[Steffan] Awwww... Your kids are totally cute Endrea.

[Endrea] Nuzzles her child, giving him a loving lick- Thank you, I'm so very proud of them

[Steffan] Yeah, I wonder how Brogon's doing....

[Enderbro] Waves his arms - I bet they're HUUUGE now.

[Endrea] - I can travel to other Ends if you wish to see, not right now obviously, but if you ever want to

[Steffan] Oh no! Please! Jean would mop the floor with us! She forbade us from ever going near her again because we had her kid for a while. She's the one that beat the crap out of GK for months too.

[Endrea] - GG... Was beaten up?

[Steffan] Yeah... the time before last that he tried to kill me... and bro... our NOTCH banished him to the End. Jean was terrible to him. That's why he hated me so much.

[Endrea] A growl is starting to form in her throat as she thinks about anyone harming anyone important in her life- Where is your seed?

[Steffan] I don't know? I'm not able to seedhop on my own. But the seeds called... ASSBUTTS

[Enderbro] Pffft!

[Endrea] - I see- She picks Oak up and puts him down next to his siblings- Please, keep an eye on my children...

[Ashe] - What's an assbutts?

[Enderbro] Two words for butts!

[Steffan] It's nothing...

[Ashe] Giggles-

[willow] -flops on the book- bok

[Endrea] Gives each of her children a nuzzle before walking out of the room-

[Ashe] - Willow! I can't read if your on the book!

[willow] -gets off the book-

[oak] -comes curl around ashe as well to listen-

[Endrea] Strides outside and tears open a way through the void, searching for the End of the seed Steffan mentioned-

[Jean] Is playing with junior, [aka Brogon] who is now just as big as she is-

[Endrea] Enters the seed, searching for the other dragon-

[Jean] Is surveying her wandering Enders with a smug air- 

[Junior] Is trying to playfully lick them as they run from him-

[Endrea] Releases a challenging roar-

[Jean] Snarls at the scent of another dragon- Show yourself intruder!

[Endrea] - I am here!

[Jean] Narrows her eyes and shoves her baby behind her - Why are you here? Who are you?

[Endrea] - My name is Endrea, and you have angered me

[Jean] I don't know you, I think you are mistaken.

[Endrea] - I am not, we have never met, but you have brought harm to someone very close to me- As she gets closer, the size difference between her and Jean becomes more obvious

[Jean] Is protecting her baby and bristles visibly- Begone or I'll call down the wrath of Notch on you!

[Endrea] - Do so and I shall call several brines more powerful than your own!

[Jean] .... there are more Herobrines?

[Endrea] - Many, more. Of which YOU harmed one I'm rather fond of!

[Jean] Backs away in a crouch, she's keeping her baby sheltered behind her as best she can - I had no choice! I obey my god!

[Endrea] - What god!? They are nothing more than annoying pricks! I broke free of mine because he tried pulling similar shit!

[Jean] He created me. He would delete me and leave my baby defenseless if I defied him!

[Endrea] - Mine created me as well, and my brine has since protected me! My NOTCH also made the mistake of making me in a sense unkillable!

[Jean] I was tasked to torment the brine as punishment for trying to kill his son Steffan and his friends. I did as I was coded to do.

[Endrea] - Do you know what GK actually is?

[Jean] No. He is a Herobrine. That's all I know.

[Endrea] - He is a dragon! Forced to take the form of the player until either the player dies! Or you are killed!

[Jean] But the player is gone. The boy and the girl alike. The seed is empty. And if they are gone, then I and my child are safe.

[Endrea] - You stupid little bitch, you'd rather your child grow up knowing only this instead of the rest of the world

[Jean] Better then not growing up at all.

[Endrea] Lunges at Jean-

[Jean] Scuttles backwards, snapping and hissing- 

[Junior] Gives a mewl of alarm, he's big but obviously still a child mentally-

[Edrea] Glances at Junior- At least my children are educated and growing into adults

[Jean] He's special! Leave him alone!

[Endrea] Scoffs- And you think any of the baby dragons I've rescued are not? Eggs rescued from the brink of death because the player never took them?

[Jean] I did not know others even existed until you arrived!

[Endrea] - Oh they do, and are flourishing together as a massive flock

[Jean] perks slightly- For what purpose?

[Endrea] - For them to be able to live freely. The multitude of babies there are being tended to by two more adults of our kind

[Jean] Has a sudden hopeful look- But if I run... I may be pursued....

[Endrea] - Not to there you wouldn't be, none can enter unless special permission is given. Not even the NOTCH's can force their way in

[Jean] I... I cannot fly....

[Endrea] - That matters not, I know there are at least a few that cannot fly either, and I can create an opening directly to the seed

[Jean] You swear safe passage for us? You were ready to harm me moments ago.

[Endrea] - Oh, I still do not like you, but if it will anger your NOTCH, then I am willing to at least help with that

[Jean] Stands up - Fine. The guard dog will flee her master. I do this for my child. We should go quickly, in case he gets the notion to check on his toy.

[Endrea] Quickly creates an opening to the sub seed- Go right through here

[Jean] Hestiates and then rushes through with her baby-

[Endrea] Follows, closing the way behind her, she can already hear Thunder and Tsunami getting closer-

[Jean] Is grooming Junior nervously, she's never been out of the End before

-Thunder and Tsunami circle overhead, wary of Endrea because she is so much bigger, a small baby dragon stumbles forwards from the underbrush-

[Junior] Toddles over, his long tongue flopping loose like a panting dog-

-The baby squeaks and tries to initiate play-

[Junior] Prances in place like a happy horse and matches the smaller dragons enthusiasim- 

[Jean] Is watching everythign with wary eyes.

[Endrea] - There are a few rules to this place, do not attack any humans, EVER. There is a group of them who are recovering from trauma's not far from here. And do not panic if brines visit occasionally, they are friendly

[Jean] Is in a bit of a ball, her eyes are slitted to nearly nothing now because she's never seen the sun- I will harm no one.

[Endrea] - Good, otherwise I will return with a fury and kill you

[Jean] Makes a very submissive posture - I understand....

[Endrea] Creates another opening to return to her End- Now then, I shall be returning to my own children

[Enderbro] You went out! Was it fun?

[Steffan] where did you go?

[Endrea] - Not exactly, and I went to your seed

[oak] MA!

[Endrea] - Hello Oak, oh and Steffan? I would suggest avoiding the sub seed for at least a little while

[Steffan] I've never been there... I'm kind of afraid of all the NOTCHs. Mine's always been like a distant god and I'm okay with keeping them at arm's length.

[Endrea] - Very well, but you should know that your dragon and her child are now there too

[Steffan] very small voice- One of these days I need to learn to shut the fuck up... Gk is gonna kill me....


	194. Mbs dragon Celine

[Liz] *Slinks in at top speed, clearly both running from someone and trying to get inside undetected

[TLOT] Oh, hey Liz. You seem in a hurry.

[Liz] Hiding! Sneaky!

[Liz] *Darts up to TLOT and wags tail

[TLOT] Did you do something naughty Liz?

[Liz] No...?

[Lie] - Aw, hello there Liz, are you doing okay in this heat?

[Liz] !! Layed in tub all day. *Moves over toward Lie

[Doc] I guess it's certain now you don't have the water allergy. That's good.

[Lie reaches down as much as she can to pet Liz-

[Liz] Mom had to use ice since I didn't want to get out of the tub! *leans up to nuzzle Lie's hand

[Lie] - Was that too cold for you?

[eddy and Edward] -comes into the bar with snake on Edwards head-

[Doc] Still feeding Yaunfen- Do you want some cake too Liz? - Offers a bit-

[Liz] Yeah. Skee isn't happy with this either! Too hot, but won't undress like mom to cool down

[Liz] Cake?! Cake! *Rushes for cake

[eddy] -makes a small ender noise-

[CP] - Liiiiiiiiiiiie, we should go fuuuuuuuuuck

[Lie] Immediately turns bright red-

[Doc] Chuckles- There's always the downstairs beds. We'll leave you guys alone-

[Steve] Hey Eddy. - Kneels down for a hug from the little enders-

[eddy] -hugs steve only for Edward to come and hug him as well-

[CP] Nuzzles along Lie's neck and upper shoulders

[Steve] Aww, you guys are so cute. How's the family Snake?

[Winston] Notices Magnolia pressing closer to him, very unsure about all these new people-

[snake] Me and the guardians are working to keep everyone comfortable with the heat, Gem is now moving around because lie gave her cool flowers, and aqua grew.

'Lie] - Oh, Aqua grew? I was wondering why I didn't see them in their little pond while I was over there

[Doc] How big are they now?

[snake] we had to move them into another pond the one outside the house

[Liz] Caaake!!!!!! *Tears into the cake excitedly

[Sky] Moves too fast... *Grumbles softly as he walks in, looking around for the little menace, who is coincidentally eating cake

[Liz] !!

[TLOT] Tries a head scratch on Liz- I haven't heard from NK or Flowey latey. Have they gone exploring yet? Hello Sky. 

[Liz] ... *Noms cake a bit faster as TLOT scratches hir head

[Sky] Hello, and I have no clue. Been too busy hunting down Liz to check on them..

[TLOT] How about Mix?

[Doc] Any words from Aqua yet Snake? -smirks- Or further words from Hyrule?

[Sky] She's snoozing in a nest of ice blocks, last I saw. Liz, come here. *Tries to pick Liz up

[Liz] Noooooo *wiggles legs

[snake] none from aqua but hyrule knows three words now water, bath, and dad.

[Doc] ....

[TLOT] DAD? I bet BEN nearly had a heart attack over that one!

[CP] Whines a little at Lie-

[Lie] - Hush, we're fine

[snake] not sure, vin only heard it from outside so I don't know his reaction.

[Liz] Noooo *wiggles legs more as Sky plunks hir to his shoulder

[Sky] Hush.. I've chased you all over and I'm sweating like mad with all this clothing...

[Liz] Put me downnnn!

[Sky] Nope. We're going home.

[Doc] Aww, why can't you stay a bit Sky?

[Sky] I'm like... twenty percent sure I'm melting under this.

[eddy] -is making endernoises-

[Doc] Then shuck some of it off. 

[TLOT] Why do you think me and my hubby look like basic Steve and brine right now? It's too damn hot for armor.

[Sky] But then I'd be bare... *Scrunches nose in disgust

[Liz] Baby

[Doc] Just keep your shorts on, it's no biggie.

[Sky] No... That's weird. People could touch me...

[Liz] *Gnaws on Sky's shirt

[Winston] - Perhaps Magnolia and I should be going...

[Doc] Only if you want too. It was nice having you two visit either way.

[Winston] - Yes, we should be going...

[Doc] No one will touch you if you don't want to be touched Sky.

[Steve] Is something the matter Eddy?

[Winston] Creates an opening and guides Magnolia through-

[eddy] -makes a dancing wiggle like enderbro showed him he is being silly and playful-

[Steve] Tries and fails to imitate him. - Haha

[Sky] ... I'll think about it.. But I should be getting Liz home...

*Sky leaves, only for a loud thump to come from just outside the bar

[Sky, distantly] Ow.

[Lie] - That didn't sound too good...

[CP] - Stay

[TLOT] Goes outside-

[Doc] Leans to see out the open door

[Sky] *Laying under a significantly bigger Liz, unamused expression on his face

[Liz] Big. Am big now.

[snake] -flops on to the ground it's hot and he finds the wood cooler-

[TLOT] Wooo! Good for you!

[Doc] Oh dear. Sky? Are you hurt?

[Sky] I think Liz crushed me..

[Liz] Deserved it! *Hops off Sky and does circles to look at how big they are now

[TLOT] Ummm, Lie? I think we need some healing flowers out here...

[Sky] *Sits up slowly

[Lie] - On it- She spawns multiple flowers outside

[Sky] Thanks.. I think I'll.. Stay around for a bit, now..

[Liz] Flower! *Sniffs one

[TLOT] Just sit still, these work gently.

[Liz] *plunks down beside Sky

[Sky] Alright. I'll be out here if you need me.

[CP] - Liiiiiiiiiiiie

[Lie] - What?

[CP] - Mine

[Doc] Coaxes Yaunfen to come with hir to check on Sky- Are you in pain my friend?

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at Liz-

[Sky] I feel like Liz crushed my lungs on the way down, and all that extra weight got everything else..

[Liz] Candy? *Tries to lick Yaunfen

[Doc] NO!

[Yaunfen] Jumps back with a little hiss-

[TLOT] Liz, it's camoflage, Yaunfen is from a seed where everything is pastel.

[Liz] *startled noise

[Liz] Sorry!

[Yaunfen] - No!

[Doc] Aww, it's okay little one. You know I'll protect you. - hugs hir around the neck- 

[Yaunfen] Licks Doc-

[TLOT] Speaking of protection... it's been awhile since you checked up on our NOTCHes, hasn't it?

[Doc] Is licked- Love you.

[Doc] Yeah.... I hope everyone is getting along okay, same with your seed actually.

[CP] - Nooooo, not those assholes

[TLOT] Seems like everytime me and Steve go to visit they've all been lying in wait to throw a party.

[Doc] What's the matter Cp? They're harmless.

[CP] - Just. No

[Doc] Grump.

[Liz] Noootch.

[Doc] Fishes around and pulls out one of the bell flowers - Here you go Sky, just give it a little shake if you hurt.

[TLOT] Almost right Liz. Emphasis on the 'o', just one 'o'.

[Liz] NOOOOtch. *Very long, enunciated o. Good job Liz, you tried.

[Lie] - Should I sober up CP?

[Liz] Noootch sounds better. Funner! Gonna stick with Nootch. Nootch Nootch.

[Steve] Now it sounds like a noise of something scootching along- Laughs- noooch noooch nooch.

[Doc] Grinny with his butt on my carpet-

[Liz] Almost as fun as Skee's candy wool! Nootch Nootch

[TLOT] Candy wool? Did you have some of my sugar clouds in the house Sky? -smiles-

[Sky] It's not that good.. *Shakes flower a bit

[Doc] I guess Lie, I almost hate too, since he seems happy.

[Sky] No? I make the stuff. Liz loves it..

[Lie] Spawns a sobering flower which is immediately set aflame- CP!

[TLOT] Ah, okay. Damn, I'm so glad Markus didn't fix the game where you have to eat a balanced diet.

[Lie] - Doc? Can you distract him real quick?

[Doc] I can try? - Walks back inside and pinches Cp's butt-

[CP] Growls and snaps at Doc, giving Lie the chance to slip a sobering petal into his mouth-

[Lie] - Thank you Doc

[Doc] Sorry Cp.

-There's a heavy tread on the bridge and a bit of light floating at head height-

[CP] - Why? Why the fucking Nether would you do that!?

[Doc] She asked me to distract you! It seemed the easiest way.

[TLOT] Is someone out there?

[Mb] Comes grumbling into view. He's stalking along with his hands in his pockets and back hunched like a child that's been scolded.

[CP] - Don't fucking touch my ass!

[Mb] Stares at TLOT- Well you look like a basic bitch today. 

[TLOT] Says the guy who can't be bothered to wash the blood off his clothes.

[Doc] Shrinks under the verbal assault-

[Lie] - He's not the only one TLOT

[Steve] Cp? If you need help with your laundry...

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Steve] Also scrunches down and away-

[Mb] Is giving an obviously covetous look twards Liz and Yaunfen -

[Yaunfen] Scratches it's back by rolling on the ground-

[Doc] What are you looking at?

[Mb] Scowls-

[Liz] Why look? Why Look? *gets up and bounds at MB

[Mb] Twitches a bit but stands his ground. He gives Doc a sharp look-

[Doc] What?!

[Mb] very quietly- wanna dragon...

[TLOT] You what?

[Mb] Is really aggravated that he has to ask- I. Want. A. Dragon.

[CP] - Ha!

[Lie] - CP that was rude

[Mb] Gives Cp a hateful look- Everyone else has one. - thumbs at Sky- Even this fucking Enderman 

[Liz] That's my fucking enderman! *tries to headbutt mb angrily

[Mb] Chests up against her force- So what?

[CP] - Hey Asshole! You missed some fights!

[Mb] You want to throw down? Anytime!

[Sky] Liz, no! *Flustered noise and rapid ringing

[Lie] - Both of you, quit it, we've already had enough fighting for today

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] Grabs at Liz's tail- Don't fight him!

[Liz] He was mean! *tries to pull tail free, as TLOT does snag it

[Mb] Spoilsport. So?

[TLOT] He's always mean.

[Mb] Flips them off-

[Doc] Do you even know how to take care of a dragon?

[Lie] - If MB really wants a dragon, I suppose we could go to the sub seed...

[Liz] Shouldn't be mean to Skee! Skee good. *Glare's at MB

[Mb] YES. What are you, stupid? I wouldn't ask if I didn't!

[Doc] Are you going to use it to wreck shit?

[Mb] Noooo.

[Mb] Looks at Liz. - Hmph. But I want one with wings.

[CP] - So you want a basic dragon?

[Mb] No! Just one that can fly. Walking around sucks ass. - Has a strong thought about an enderdragon that's accompanied by a stab of emotional pain-

[Lie] - MB...

[Mb] Growls- what?

[Lie] - You had a dragon before, didn't you?

[Mb] Gets a stricken look that vanishes near instantly - Yeah! So what?

[Lie] - You miss it... I can feel that

[CP] -HA! Point for my psychic wife!

[Mb] Snarls- Piss on both of you!

[TLOT] You're not helping Cp...

[CP] - And I care about helping why?

[TLOT] Because this is all too familiar?

[Mb] Fuck you too!

[Lie] - Look, why don't we just go to the sub seed. see what we can find

[TLOT] I'm counting myself out of this, I'm beat, and if no one objects, I'm taking Steve home.

[Steve] I'll get Grinny!

[Grinny] Is hiding under an empty cauldron-

[Steve] Searches the kitchen and then crawls around on the floor before reaching for the cat- come on Grinny, time to go home.

[Doc] Looks at Liz and Sky - Do you want to join us?

[Grinny] Scratches Steve- FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] Turns to the little Enders and Snake - would you guys like to walk with us? I can walk you home if need be.

[Steve] Ow! - His eyes pop with little tears- That was mean!

[Grinny] Growls-

[Sam] Kneels down as well, shaking a finger at the cat-

[snake] we can come with you come on eddy and Edward -holds there hands while walking over to tlot-

[Sam] Pulls Grinny out since xe has no flesh to be scratched, and helps Steve wrap the cat in a blanket-

[Grinny] - Let me the fuck out of this infernal heat trap!

[Sky] No thanks, We do actually need to get home soon still.

[Steve] Will you not scratch me again?

[Grinny] - Fuck! You!

[Steve] Then no- Walks outside with the cat firmly in his arms-

[Grinny] Squirms as much as he can-

[Mb] What's with that cat? It looks like you shaved it?!

[TLOT] Ah, okay Sky, if you want. Are you feeling healed enough to walk?

[Lie] Coaxes CP to let go of her- Come on, we should probably get going to

[Steve] Defensively- He's been sick!

[Mb] Of what? His fur?

[TLOT] Don't wind him up, let's go my lamb-

[Grinny] - Can I bite that assholes balls?

[Steve] Not right now. -Stalks past Mb boldly-

[TLOT] Follows with the rest of the group.

[Splender] - Oh dear... I've made a mistake...

[Splender] Is looking at his bowtie, having untied it to take it off, he's quick to open a portal to the manor- BROTHER! I NEED HELP!

-a mysterious figure enters the server by using the opening splenderman didn't open carefully enough to get in they are now moveing quickly in the darkness avoiding people, creepypasta, humans, and brines alike-

[Pinwheel] Hisses as it passes-

-the figure is running but seems to find it's self near lies house and stopping and entering the green house they don't seem like they will leave soon-

[Splender] Re-enters waving out of the portal- Thank you brother!- He picks up Pinwheel, cradling her in his arms as she bites his arm. Splender runs a hand down the pink scales which cover her body- Easy now Pinwheel, let's go see about getting you some food

[Doc] Good night guys- waves

[Mb] Still looks huffy.

[CP] Sticks close to Lie-

[Mb] Where are we going? You got some kinda dragon island? 

[CP] - In a sense

[Doc] Tries to pick up Yaunfen and freezes- Ow...

[Mb] Snorts- Did you hurt your fucking back?!

[Doc] growls-

[Lie] - Doc? Are you okay?

[Doc] Yeeeessss...

[CP] - That sounds like a lie~

[Doc] It's nothing- Xe rips up a couple of healing flowers and stuff them in hir mouth- Lets go...

[Mb] Wimp.

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Doc] Come on, stay close to me kiddo.

[Yaunfen] Trots alongside Doc-

[Mb] Slouches along at the rear pretending not to give a fuck or be excited in any way-

[gem] -is standing in the middle of the path looking up at the stars of the night sky-

[CP] Makes sure he stays between MB and Lie-

[Lie] Mentally- CP, you're doing it again

[Doc] Still chewing- Hello Gem-

[gem] -looks at doc and the rest of the group- oh hey

[Doc] Just enjoying the skybox?

[gem] yea space is always pretty no matter when I look up.

[Lie] - Do you want to join us? We're going to the sub seed with the dragons

[gem] sure why not I don't have anything else to do

[Mb] Decides to hover and blow on Cp's neck to annoy him-

[CP] Throws a punch over his shoulder at MB-

[Mb] Floats out of the way easily. - Heh. Just testing-

[Doc] Behave or you won't get anything!

[Mb] Fucker....

[Lie] - Come on, we're almost there

[Doc] Heads down into the tunnels and creaks open the door for the group

[Mb] Hesitates at the iron door.

[CP] Still has a smidgen of pride for his build despite it's original intention-

[gem] this place is big

[Mb] Looks at the huge room - If this is a trick...

[CP] - Why would I want you trapped in here?

[Doc] Makes a hole into the subseed from the mass of tech and redstone- Don't try this without me. You won't be able to get in either of them alone.

[Mb] You hate me?

[CP] - No shit fucker, but no, this was originally made for Lie

[Mb] Kinky...

[Doc] Are we going or what?

[Mb] You first.

[CP] Teleports behind MB and throws him in-

[Mb] Sounds of loud swearing as he hits the dirt of the savannah-

[Doc] Shuts the hole as everyone else passes through.

[NOTCHAI] - What in the overworld was that?

[Doc] Nice going jerkweed.

[gem] reminds me of my home being that it's in the savannah

-On the savannah it's mid-day as the clock isn't synched with the larger seed-

[Doc] It's just nice dry terrain for dragons.

[Mb] Perks a little.

[Tsunami] Flies by overhead-

[gem] woah.

[Mb] Humph....

[Doc] No. You can take a small one and raise it yourself-

[CP] - And if you do a bad job, not only will I kick your ass, but so will my dragon who is about three times bigger than the one overhead

[Mb] There's that mental stab of pain again- I know how to raise a dragon!

[Lie] Puts her hand on CP's arm- That's enough

[Doc] Is looking at Mb curiously-

[Mb] I heard a voice, who else is here?

[Lie] - Some refugees

[Mb] Fucking humans probably. Whatever. 

[gem] -flies a little bit doing little tricks over the group-

-A few larger dragons, the babies which grew a bit more quickly emerge to watch Gem-

[gem] -just flies around almost lazily-

[Mb] Pulls out some food and starts walking.

[Doc] Stay where I can see you!

[Mb] Bite me.

-There are a few smaller dragon hiding low in the grass-

[Mb] Passes up the normal black dragons. He seems to be looking for something specific.

[gem] -flies by some of the larger dragons-

[Mb] Sees a bit of orange scales peeking out of a tuft of grass and makes a beeline for it- Yeeeeees. Fuck yes. I want this one!

[CP] - Which fucking seed did that one come from?

[Doc] I'm not sure, there was one really hot End, it was like a volcano biome with Enders made out of living magma. That's a possibility. I wonder if their nether was a frozen wasteland to contrast it.

[Mb] Hisses- Sounds like my kinda place!

[gem] sounds to hot for me

[Doc] TLOT, Steve and I did a ton of wandering around. There were quite a few weird eggs.

[Mb] Tries holding out some meat to the little dragon-

[gem] weirder then the water end?

-The baby dragon Evie and then bits at the meat-

[Doc] One was all crystals, another I think actually had a ground level because the islands were all pillars. It's wild out there.

[gem] all crystals that sounds pretty

[Mb] Yeeees. - He goes to scratch behind the babies head crest. It's a violent color of orange with a green back stripe. The front legs are connected to membraneous wings with bright lime skin. It's walking like a bat and the whip end of it's tail is a spiked block.

[Doc] We almost got lost in one End Gem, it was all fog, you could barely see two blocks in front of you.

[gem] how do you think the dragon saw in that?

[Doc] I don't know. Maybe that one is blind and uses sonar like a bat? The egg looked normal though.

[gem] I think it's interesting all the different dragons

[Doc] Looks around at the babies and adolescent dragons. - They're all beautiful.

-The baby dragon backs up a little and hisses at MB-

[gem] -is still flying around calmly-

[Mb] Oh I love a little fire! Whatch'a got there; acid breath? Flames? Maybe electricity?

-The baby turns around to leave-

[Mb] Grabs them and holds them firmly but gently - Nope, you're coming with me. -he looks almost happy- 

-It struggles, flailing around, hitting MB with its tail and squeaking frantically-

[Doc] Calls up towards Gem - Can you see Thunder or Tsunami? I want them to know one's getting adopted.

[gem] -looks around for them-

[Mb] Shh- he holds the baby to his chest, trying to restrain it it without hurting it. - There's a little extra blood on his shirt where the tail spikes pricked through it- 

[Tsunami] Roars, hearing the babies frantic cries-

[gem] there they are.

[Tsunami] Land, growling at MB-

[Mb] Seems impressed- I want to adopt this one.

-More frantic squeaking-

[Tsunami] Continues to growl-

[Doc] sighs- It's okay Tsumnami, I'll be supervising. Cp will as well. If he fucks up they'll be brought right back here.

[Tsunami] Seems uncertain-

[gem] -flies over tsunami-

[Mb] Has a flash of a thought that's unguarded. Just his face angry and tear-streaked, and a vision of blood and scales. The name on his lips stays unspoken; Celeste....

[Doc] I'll put them on respawn, it will be okay. You trust me, don't you?

[Tsunami] Sits back a little-

[Lie] - Celeste?

[Mb] Goes red- GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!

[CP] - She's not in them, you're sending them out really loud asshole!

[Doc] Just calm down- you're going to make the little one upset-

-The baby is struggling as hard as it can-

[Mb] is shaking a little -

[Doc] Should I make like... A cat carrier?

[gem] -flies low around mb-

[CP] Tenses at the thought of a cat carrier-

[Mb] instinctively darts out from under her-

[Doc] Lie... Can I have a calming flower please?

[Lie] Spawns a few of them-

[Doc] Plucks one and shoves it into Mb's hair-

[Mb] What the fuck?!

[CP] Snickers-

[Mb] Can't put the dragon down to get rid of the flower and shakes his head wildly, it's tucked securely behind his ear and stays put

[Doc] You're worse then Cp dammit! Relax!

[Mb] Fuck you!

-The baby dragon is also being affected by the nearby calming flowers-

[Mb] Slowly notices the dragon relaxing and starts to calm down as well, he's still scowling though. - stupid ass flowers.

[CP] - Flowers which just calmed your dragon

[gem] -plucks a few more and makes a flower crown and puts it on mb-

[Doc] kneels down and peeks under the dragon - it's a girl

[Mb] STOP TOUCHING ME.

[gem] -flies away from mb-

[Doc] Are you going to give her a name or yell like an idiot?

[Lie] Accidentally punches out a block from the tree- Fuck

[gem] -jokingly- poor tree

[Mb] is breathing hard and almost fighting the effects of the flowers - I.. I... Name her.... Celine...

[Doc] Good grief Lie...

[Lie] - Eh heh... Yeah...

[gem] -replaces the block- don't worry lie I got you

[Lie] - Thanks Gem

[gem] no problem if you break anything else let me know I'll fix it

[Lie] - We'll see what happens

[Mb] Loosens his grip a bit, he's trying to arrange the small beast so it's comfortable in his arms.

[Doc] Realizes Yaunfen is tall enough now to be petted without picking them up, hir expression is just a touch melancholy, and wistful.

[CP] - Oi, can we go now?

[Doc] Mb should go, I want to check on the-- refugees

[Mb] Looks really suspicious- just to make sure they haven't swallowed their own tongues or something equally stupid?

[gem] so we are going back?

[Doc] Cp? Do you want to show Mb out? -at Gem- you can come with if you want Gem

[CP] - Gladly

[Mb] Walks over to Cp but stays out of swatting distance

[Lie] - I think I'll come with you as well Doc

[gem] -is flying above doc- sure i'll come

[Doc] Good, they might need more flowers, Gem? You should come down here first though, you may scare them if you go swooping around.

[Mb] looks at Cp- we going or what?

[gem] -lands- sorry

[CP] - Yeah yeah, come on- He creates an opening and motions for MB to step through

[Mb] goes out with a non-committal grunt at Doc.

[Doc] sarcastically - you're welcome

[Tsunami] Whines a little-

[Doc] at Tsunami- she'll be safe, or he'll be toast, you can count on it. You and Thunder are doing a great job considering how many babies there are. We really appreciate it.

[Tsunami] Makes a grunting noise before spreading her wings and lifting into the sky again, she wants to check on the new arrivals again-

[Doc] Heads for the little village-

[Lie] Follows, trying not to break anything-


	195. The Rogue Dragon

[gem] -is following doc-

-The village comes into view and more buildings have been set up, although a few seem to have taken some dragon damage-

[gem] -see the damage- maybe I should repair that

[NOTCHAI] Steps out of one of the buildings and notices the approaching group, he waves a little-

[gem] -is looking at other things and doesn't see the AI yet-

[Doc] Waves back- Hows the village coming along?

[NOTCHAI] - Better, but the dragons sometimes play a little to close

[Doc] Scamps. They love to play. And they get big so fast- Xe indicates Yaunfen-

[NOTCHAI] - There's one that's grown particularly fast and seems to be pretty aggressive...

[Doc] Really? Is it one of the off-model ones?

[NOTCHAI] - Yes, it's base color is black, but it's accented with an electric blue

[gem] -looks over to see the NOTCHAI then her eyes go yellow- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

[Doc] WHOAH GEM CHILL!

[Lie] Spawns many calming flowers- Gem please! Focus on the flowers!

[gem] -doesn't get a chance to take in the flowers before flying off away from the village quickly-

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Doc] Geeze Gem.... Lie can you get her please? - at the AI- Black and blue? Are the big ones having difficulty controlling it?

[NOTCHAI] - They seem capable of keeping it at bay, but they have to keep an eye on so many babies...

[Doc] Is it bothering you specifically? Or just raging at random?

[Lie] Goes off to find Gem-

[NOTCHAI] - Random I believe

[Doc] That's odd for a baby... I wonder if it's behavioral coding is messed up?

[gem] - is hiding in a tree far enough that the village can't be seen at all-

[NOTCHAI] - I don't know

[Doc] Apart from color, what does it look like?

[NOTCHAI] - It's getting big, and fast, it's body is more muscular than the others as well. It looks like it has two large canines which stick out of the upper jaw... Anything more specific I can't say since it hasn't gotten close

[Lie] - Gem? Please come down?

[Doc] I'll see what I can do. If it's already mature maybe I can just tp it to an area much farther away.

[gem] NOTCH... there was NOTCH... I don't want... want to lose them again.

[Doc] Do you guys need anything while I'm here?

[Lie] - You won't Gem, this isn't the same NOTCH., he's not going to hurt you

[NOTCHAI] - No, but I do have something for the white haired brines husband...

[gem] -won't budge from the tree-

[Doc] She's probably trying to talk our friend down, I can give it to her or him myself if that's okay with you.

[NOTCHAI] - Please wait here a moment then

[Lie] Spawns many calming flowers beneath the tree- Deep breaths Gem

[gem] -is in ball and is trying to take deep breaths-

[NOTCHAI] Returns carrying a very worn looking book- This... Was the original NOTCH's...

[Doc] Oh my... - Xe takes it reverently- Thank you. I'm sure he'll be glad to have it, no matter what it contains.

[NOTCHAI] - I'm fairly certain it's a journal

[Lie] - Gem? Can you talk to me?

[Doc] Puts it gently away-

[NOTCHAI] - How is the Supreme Notch?

[gem] -is making small sounds before being about to get out a quiet yes-

[Doc] In bed, watched over by Flux and his sons in a rotation. It's sweet really. Lie's flowers are keeping him comfortable, and hopefully he's be up and around again soon. Flux said he keeps getting glimpses of code.

[Lie] - Good, just focus on my flowers, let their affect take over, I promise it will help

[NOTCHAI] - Flux?

[gem] - slowly becomes calm but stays in a ball in the tree-

[Lie] - We don't have to go back there for now

[Doc] Oh! I thought you knew! We solved that little mystery. It turns out the woman that Cp's father was hiding was the spirit of the server they all lived on. She's a very powerful being of pure magick. Markus is quite smitten with her.

[NOTCHAI] - How interesting. Well, I have more work to do, but I will pass along the news of the Supreme Notch

[gem] i'll stay here till we leave

[Doc] He was grateful for the flowers and well-wishes. I'm sure he'll come visit when he's feeling better.

[NOTCHAI] - I hope so

[Lie] - Then I'll stay with you

[Doc] Come on Yaunfen, lets retrive our friends. I think we have a bit of hunting to do.

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Goes looking for Lie and Gem-

[Lie] Sits under the tree Gem is in-

[Doc] There you are Lie, where's Gem?

[Lie] Points up-

[gem] -quietly- up here

[Doc] Gem? They're not gonna hurt you. Most of them are weak and weary of fighting, if not permenantly damaged.

[gem] -make a scared wining noise-

[Lie] - Are we heading home?

[Doc] Not yet, it looks like we might have a small fight on our hands. A rougue dragon.

[Lie] - How rogue?

[Doc] Not sure, just aggressive.

[Lie] - Okay...

[Doc] Gem? We might need your help... and you don't have to go anywhere near the NOTCH AI's.

[gem] -climbs out of the tree and ends up siting on the ground next to lie and doc-

[Doc] I told you about these guys Gem, I didn't think you'd freak like that.

[gem] but I didn't remember what you told me about them.

[Lie] - Come on, let's go take care of this dragon, that way you can get home and calm down completely Gem

[gem] yea that sounds good.

[Doc] That's the spirit! Apparently we're looking for a blue and black dragon with tusks - Xe does a little tuck and rolls out into hir larger shape- Just in case. 

[Yaunfen] - BURP!

[Doc] Stands on hir hind legs like a gopher and has a look around-

-The mountains nearby seem like the best place to start-

[Doc] Gem, do you want to scout from the air?

[Lie] - I can watch Yaunfen if you want Doc

[gem] -nods before taking off looking for the dragon in the air-

[Doc] Nope, you should both hop on me, it's quicker to travel that way.

[Lie] - Alright, come on Yaunfen

[Doc] Kneels down-

[Lie] Climbs on and helps pull Yaunfen up-

[Doc] Let Yaunfen get in my hair, that seems to work best.

[Yaunfen] Scrabbles up to Doc's mane and settles down there-

[Doc] Takes off a gentle trot in the same direction as Gem-

[gem] -is watching carefully for the dragon-

-The mountains seem quieter than they should be for a place harboring multitudes of baby dragons-

[Doc] Sniffs around a bit-

[Lie] - I don't like how quiet this is...

[Doc] I think someone has claimed some territory....

-There's a few falling stones from farther up-

[gem] -is flying in circles above doc-

[Doc] Steps up on the air blocks and goes up a bit to get a better view.

-There's an adolescdent dragon at the top of the mountain, scratching away at the rock as it tries ti dig. It's black and the small spines going down it's back are a bright electric blue as is it's eyes and the tip of it's tail-

[Doc] Hello there? Cp, said they could understand us normally right? Did you lose something little one?

-It roars and snaps at the group-

[Doc] Are you getting anything Lie?

[Lie] - Just anger...

[gem] -is flying over head of the dragon-

-The dragon swings it's tail at Gem-

[Doc] No pain? I want to make sure it's not being aggressive because something is wrong.

[Lie] - Not that I can tell...

[gem] -flies up to avoid the tail-

[Doc] I wonder why it was digging? Do you want to make a shelter?

-It lunges at Doc-

[Doc] Moves out of the way, xe's staying a bit above the ground anyway. - Whoah!

[Lie] - Yeah, I'd say that's aggressive...

[Doc] Could we try some calming flowers?

[Lie] - Maybe- She spawns some but they are instantly torn up

[Doc] Well then... I'm open for suggestions...

-It's hissing and growling at the group-

[gem] -tries to distract the dragon so it will go for her so doc and lie can have more time to think-

-It lunges at Gem but tries to stay turned away from the sun-

[gem] -dodges then quickly makes a small planet only big enough to they can't try and eat and throws it in front of the dragon to see if it would make a good distraction-

-It bites and smashes the planet-

[gem] strong dragon -makes one out of metal and throws it to them-

[Doc] I wonder if... - Xe gestures a paw and raises up a little wave of dirt to make some shadow-

-It quickly darts into the shadows-

[Doc] I think I see the problem. This one needs a lair.

-It swats at the metal ball Gem tossed and now that it's in the shadows it can be seen that the blue parts glow dimly-

[gem] -get closer- daw I get you buddy the sun can be bright sometimes

[Doc] Well if all they want is darkness, that's easily fixed.

[Lie] - Thankfully

[gem] -tries to get in to the shadows with the dragon-

[Doc] Rubs hir paws together and spreads the ground wide, making a shell over and around the baby like a little fort.

-It swats at Gem, not wanting her there at all-

[Doc] It explains the coloration too, biolumenesince.

[gem] -backs of but starts making more different types of metal planets and starts rolling them to the dragon so they have them to play with-

-It just starts biting through them-

[Doc] Is it eating the metal?!

[gem] this is one strong dragon

[Lie] - I don't know... Maybe?

[Doc] It would make the digging behavior more sensible...

[gem] -holds out a iron bar for the dragon to come take it if it want-

-It hisses at Gem, it's glow getting a bit brighter-

[gem] -stays perfectly still-

[Doc] Be careful Gem...

-It ignores Gem and sniffs around the walls-

[Doc] At least we figured out why they were being so pissy. I wonder if we should let Thunder and Tsunami know?

[Lie] Glances behind them- I think they already know

[Thunder] Is perched on the next mountaintop over grooming himself-

[gem] I hope they will be ok now

[Lie] - Oh, so what did the NOTCHAI have to say today Doc?

[Doc] Something special, I have a present for Cp.

[Lie] - What is it?

[gem] -panics because she heard NOTCHAI-

[Doc] Gem no! We're just talking!

[gem] -stops but is making scared whines-

[Doc] We can head back now, if you guys are ready

[gem] I am ready really really ready

[Lie] - Sure, let's go

[Mb] Is walking quietly up the tunnel next to Cp-

[CP] He's looking forwards to having a few moments to himself in his and Lie's completely empty house-

[Mb] I... I don't think I'll have much time for fighting for a few days...

[CP] - And I care why?

[Mb] Letting you know so you don't give me shit about it you ass! I gotta make my house bigger!

[CP] - So long as no harm comes to that baby, then I don't give a damn

[Mb] I'm not gonna hurt em. Dammit... It's not like I've never had one before..

[CP] - Is that the Celeste we heard in your thoughts?

[Mb] Give Cp a calculating look, trying to see if he'll be made sport of. - Yeah. She's... gone.

[CP] - I've seen the pain of a few who have permanently lost their dragons, I suppose I'm lucky in that sense, mine is just reborn everytime she dies

[Mb] Quietly- At least I was able to avenge her.

[CP] - What exactly happened?

[Mb] She helped me fight my NOTCH, and he.... he tore apart her code.

[CP] - That's what mine tried to do to me

[Mb] And then I tore out his hearts and ate them in front of him while he died.

[CP] - Fun

[Mb] He deserved worse. - He's hugging Celine lightly. 

[CP] - My dragon was originally my NOTCH's pawn, designed to grow bigger and stronger every time she died

[Mb] And now she's your buddy. Nice.

[CP] - An ally

[Mb] Yeah, I saw. She hits hard.

[CP] - She's not even full grown right now

[Mb] Gotta have the biggest dragon on the seed huh?

[CP] - She used to be normal sized, like I said, everytime she dies she gets bigger and stronger

[Mb] Why the fuck are you so tall anyway?

[CP] - I don't fucking know

[Mb] snorts- Maybe your mom was an ender.

[CP] - Don't have one idiot

[Mb] Liar. What about Flux?

[CP] - She's the server, not my mother

[Mb] Stops and stares at him- Somehow that's even weirder.

[CP] - What? Deer is this specific server, Flux was the embodiment of my server

[Mb] It's still wierd. But then this whole place is fucking weird. What the fuck is with the red-eyed behemoth that swims off the coast?

[CP] - A favor for a couple of Doc's friends out in the real world, feel free to beat it up

[Mb] Heh, sounds like fun.

[Mb] What about the tentacle monster the flying weirdo and the deer chick were chasing last night?

[CP] - The what?

[Mb] Some huge thing with tentacles, it can apparently swim like a bat outta hell too. They chased it into the gay Slenders house.

[CP] - Hm, no idea, I pretty much ignore half the weird shit that happens around here now

[Mb] Heh. So how many times a week do you end up furry? I saw your face when the Doc called for a cat carrier.

[CP] - Not nearly as much lately...

[Mb] nods- Well, she is hot. No shame if you want to be on her good side.

[CP] - You get to make no comments about my wife's appearance

[Mb] Smug grin- Does that annoy you?

[CP] - How about you never even look at my wife

[Mb] laughs- I haven't got any pupils, how would you be able to tell?

[CP] - I just can

[Celine] Is starting to squirm again-

[Mb] Oooh scary. Huh? What's the matter there?

[Celine] Squeaks, a bit scared since she doesn't know where she is-

[Mb] Makes a squeaky noise back. - You're okay, we're going home. -quietly- I'll make you some toys and a place to sleep.

[Celine] Shakes a little-

[CP] - I'm pretty sure there's a few stray blankets made for Endrea and her babies hanging somewhere around my place

[Mb] You're gonna... give me somethin? What's the catch?

[CP] - Nothing, I'm just making sure the baby is okay

[Mb] Still looks a bit suspicious- hm, okay... I don't want em to be cold...

[CP] - Come on asshole

[Mb] follows Cp-

[CP] Exits the cave system and goes into his house and into the storage room, h starts digging around in the chests-

[Mb] Slinks along behind him -

[CP] Finally finds the blanket copies that TLOT made of his cloak and tosses it into MB's face-

[Mb] Takes the warm velvet and wraps Celine lightly. For a moment his face is unguarded as he smiles at her-

[CP] Scoffs at him-

[Mb] Fuck you. I bet you'd rip my face off if I was nasty to your dragon.

[CP] - Oh I wouldn't have to, she'd do it herself

[Mb] Bullshit. I bet you're just as protective with her as you are with your wife.

[CP] - I don't have to be as protective with her, we have no contract, she is a free agent

[Mb] Contract? What are you, some kinda demon?

[CP] - No, I just make contracts with all my mobs, helps keep inner mob fighting down and helps everyone know what job to do

[Mb] Why the fuck..? Nevermind, I don't want to know. I'm going home. - heads for the door-

[CP] Mutters under his breath- About time

[Mb] Stalks through the yard angrily - Stupid brine...

[CP] Is watching him leave to make sure he actually leaves-

-as mb get close to the green house the figure that was hiding inside bolts in another direction away from both him and the house-

[CP] - Oh what the fuck now!

[Mb] clutches Celine protectively

[CP] Stalks towards the green house to make sure his wife's creations are okay-

[Mb] Is just watching Cp now-

-the figure seem to have been tending to the plants carefully none are harmed-

[CP] Checks the plants inside and sighs in relief, finding nothing amiss-

[Mb] Slips away while Cp is distracted-

[CP] Goes back inside the house to enjoy the quiet for a bit-


	196. Herobrine the Gardener

[NK] -Is lost in Doc's house, having been looking around at all the new stuff he'd not seen before-

[Steve] Is following Doc's Goomy with a makeshift mop and a slightly annoyed expression.

[NK] ... That's a strange slime. -spotted the Goomy-

[Steve] Oh, hello. Ah, it's just a bit of a fall hazard. I hope it evolves into something drier eventually. - Notices his eyes- Are you new around here? I know Doc usually takes in new brines so they have a safe place to resettle from.

[NK] Yeah, relatively new. I've mostly been looking around since I got here. Didn't have anywhere near this amount of stuff at home.

[ryan] -runs into the room slips on the slime and goes into steve-

[Steve] Is nearly bowled over and stumbles against the wall- Hey! No running in the castle! It's dangerous! - He reorients himself- Darn it... It's mostly on Doc, they're really into collecting things.

[ryan] -is on his back wiggling his legs-

[Steave] Tries to flip him back over- Case in point. All the dragons. Us too.

[NK] Hoarder, huh? Not surprised.

[NK] -Looking curiously at Ryan-

[ryan] -his legs are covered in the slime so his legs just slide away making him end up on his belly-

[Stevenson] -comes into the room- oh there you are ryan please stop trying to get me to play chase in the castle.

[Steve] Well... I think it's just something that happens when you spent most of your existence homeless. You give them something and they treat it like a priceless treasure cause they remember having nothing all too clearly. And it's well-meant. They just want to protect their friends.

[Steve] Hello brother!

[ryan] -makes a playful roar-

[Stevenson] oh hello -picks up ryan and starts to wipe off his feet-

[Steve] Here, Have a cloth- Hands him a spare towel

[Stevenson] thank you -takes the cloth and wipes his feet off much more easily now-

[NK] True, true.

[Steve] I like having so many friendly neighbors. Brines and humans alike. And I do love my undead brothers, but it's nice having other live Steve's to hang out with too.

[ryan] -roars playfully at steve and nk-

[Steve] We have enough to start a mining club at this point. I know the Alex's hang out together sometimes. And I'm glad they include Herabrine.

[Stevenson] I think I will stick to my own mining because I tend to enjoy the quiet of mining

[Steve] Aw... Well, Stevie will mine with me at least. Steffan likes the protection too. 

[ryan] -gets out of Stevenson's hands and flies on to steve's shoulder and playfully roars in his face-

[NK] I don't think Mix has mined in her life... Of her own free will, atleast... -Thoughtful look- Sure had a fondness for blowing things up, though.

[Steve] Winces at the volume but gamely tries to pet Ryan anyway- Mix? Ah well, Herobrine's usually aren't too excited about mining anyway. At least not the ones I've met. Blowing things up seems more appropo.

[ryan] -leans into the pets-

[NK] It'd be fitting if we were 100% sure she actually was one. -Shrug- We were abput 75% sure she's our Steve.

[Steve] Whaaaa? But?! She has the eyes! So she's a glitched Steve? But that would make her a brine technically?! And she's a girl? Or is Mix actually a dude!?! - He's making a face like his brain hurts now-

[NK] Her eyes are normally green. The glowing is mostly fake. And yes, last I checked, she's a girl. -Amused expression-

[ryan] -one of the heads lick steve's face-

[Steve] Fake?! How?! And.... Does this mean your Alex is a dude?!

[NK] Coding to layer light over your eyes. And yeah. I think, at least. Could never tell.

[Steve] Wow... So... Where is your Alex?

[ryan] -keep licking steve-

[NK] Not a clue. He'll get here eventually. Excellent tracker.

[Steve] Is gently trying to fend off Ryan's tongues- Well they are usually good hunters... Alexsezia is a wicked good at it.

[ryan] -his heads are trying to all get around steve's hands to continue licking steve's face-

[Steve] Arrrgh! Please Stop!

[Stevenson] -is watching ryan try and assault steve with kisses it's amusing him- but he wants to give you kisses

[NK] The lil dragon loves you, let him give you kisses. -Jokingly-

[ryan] -is still trying to lick steve-

[Steve] Can't we just hug it out?!

[Stevenson] but his legs are to small to hug you so he prefers kisses

[Steve] small distressed noises-

[Stevenson] ryan don't you want to give them kisses -points to NK-

[ryan] stops and flies off steve to NK and starts giving him kisses-

[NK] You know, this isn't the weirdest affection I've gotten. -Pats Ryan-

[ryan] -keep licking making happy roars to the pats-

[NK] Yes yes... I love you too...

[ryan] -then jumps off nk and flies over to Stevenson and lands on his shoulder and starts licking him-

[Stevenson] ryan is such a sweetie

[NK] Indeed.

-There's a soft glitchy ripple across the servers as the update settled in and the ambient temp goes back to normal-

[Lie] - Nooooo, the heat is gone!

[gem] yes it's cooler finally!

[NK] Oh, the temperature's normal now.

[Steve] Good, I can put my armor back on. I was feeling a bit naked without it- pulls out the diamond pants and boots and hops around getting them on.

[Steve] is a bit awkward with the bone chestplate but seems to breathe a sigh of relief once it's back where it belongs. He takes the skull helm from his inventory and a few touchies buzz out as well before crawling back into the nostrils and eye sockets of the skull.

[Stevenson] what are those?

[NK] Looks like a lightfoot skull... Just... less teeth..

[Steve] Oh their touchies, my husband made them. They fly around crops and make them grow faster- it looks like a what?- he fingers the ribs a bit nervously, his touch tracing the gem in the center of the armor

[NK] Lightfoot. A mob from my seed. About yay high, -Gestures about chest height- lots of teeth, sharp claws.

[Steve] Yeah, it was made out of something kinda like that... But they don't exist on my native seed anymore, this gear is ancient

[NK] Ours were very much alive, and would steal things out of your inventory if you didn't keep your eye on them. Greedy little things..

3:57 PM] gem: [Stevenson] so steve what do you normal do besides mine?

[Steve] Oh, me? I spend a lot of time feeding animals these days. Haha

[Steve] We have so many pets and pokemon in this house!

[NK] Lost my favorite scarf to them, actually. One distracted me with tricks, and another snuck up behin-As he does a hand gesture to show what kind of trick, theres a click of a spawn egg, and suddenly a very raptorlike entity is standing between him and Steve-

[Stevenson] why so many?

[Steve] Backs away in fear- Holy-

[Stevenson] -protectively holds ryan-

-The touchies buzz up, there's only six of them, but they're hovering around Steve like a halo-

[TLOT] Comes running up the steps- My lamb!

[Lightfoot] Why appear?! People! -darting back and forth looking unsure of whats happening

[NK] Fuck!

[Steve] Is backed against the wall and bolts into TLOT's arms-

[TLOT] He hisses in recognition, getting between Steve and what looks like a raptor-

[ryan] -is roaring at the lightfoot in a defensive manor-

[Lightfoot] ! ! ! -Backs up before bowling over NK in their escape attempt, swiping whatever other inventory items it can from NK as it goes-

[NK] -Panick throws a few eggs as he goes down, several more lightfoots popping into existence, them also freaking out and following the first-

[TLOT] What the fuck is going on?!

[Stevenson] -takes out his prince sword to defend ryan with-

[Steve] Is hiding under TLOT's cloak, he's obviously having a flashback-

[NK] I was telling him about Lightfoots and accidentally spawned one.. -Gets up, looking back the way he came from at the retreating Lightfoots-

[TLOT] Are they dangerous?!

[NK] No? Not yet? The worst they'll do is steal your stuff. Or yell at you and try to bite you if you take theirs... Little hypocrites.

[TLOT] I'll have to go round them up now...

[Steve] Tiny voice- Please don't leave me.

[TLOT] Or... not.

[NK] They'll find the nearest Swamp and set up shop there, so you can avoid any Swamps if you don't want to see them...

[Stevenson] -is standing still with ryan behind him trying to process what just happened-

[TLOT] Is just holding Steve protectively. - Geeze...

[Deer] Enters the room- Um... A bunch of little things just went running past and stole a pie I had in my inventory...

[TLOT] -facepalm-

[NK] Fuck.

[Stevenson] -checks his inventory nothing seems to be missing-

[NK] -Covers face in embarrassment-

[TLOT] Picks up Steve as if he didn't weigh anything. - Fuck it. I'm going to make some tea.

[Deer] - Do you want any help?

[Stevenson] -puts his sword away- can I have some?

[NK] I'll see about rounding them up. My fault they got loose.

[TLOT] All are welcome, and yes.

[Deer] Motions for TLOT to lead the way- Should we warn the others?

[TLOT] Walks gingerly down the steps- Just send them a chat please, my hands are full.

[Stevenson] -picks up ryan and follows tlot down the stairs-

[Deer] Quickly types in the chat- Some things got loose, if anything goes missing from your inventories don't worry, we'll try to get them back

[TLOT] Kicks a chair into the kitchen and puts Steve on it. The miner is clinging to his cloak but he's got enough slack to get the kettle and some cups.

[Stevenson] -sits down at the table and puts ryan on it-

[ryan] -walks over to steve and licks his face-

[Steve] Makes a very agaited whine-

[TLOT] Just leave him be please, I think that brought back some... bad memories.

[ryan] -walks back over to Stevenson and gives him lick-

[CP] Has been laying around the completely quiet house, enjoying the silence, but is now rather irritated by it. He scowls as he runs his hand through the lava in the work room- So fucking bored... Where's my wife?

[Doc] Emerges from the tunnel into daylight and looks back to check on Lie and Yaunfen-

[Lie] Is grumbling about the cold-

[Yaunfen] Yawns, having had a rather exciting day-

[gem] -still has the cold flowers around her neck- it's much nicer but I should get home

[Doc] Musing- I know you hate it, but I wonder if we could make flowers from some of TLOT's coffee? Peppy blooms? -winks-

[Lie] Narrows eyes at Doc-

[gem] -heads home-

[Doc] See you later Gem! I'm playing. How are the candy plants doing?

-the figure is trying to sneak back into the green house-

[Lie] - A little tricky, some of them don't quite want to come out right yet

[Doc] Heh, maybe we should fertilize them with sugar instead of bone meal!

[Lie] - Maybe...

-the figure manages to get inside and is now at the back of the green house distracted-

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at the air-

[Doc] Can we check? It's been a awhile since I saw your work Lie. 

[Lie] - Sure- She starts heading around the front of the house

[Doc] Is back in hir human shape since they came out of the sub-seed and trots along to keep up with her. - Yaunfen is getting so big... I pulled my back a bit earlier...

[Lie] - I figured that's what that was

-there is a sound that almost sounds like a watering pail from the back of the green house-

[Lie] Stops- What the... Did an animal get in there?

[Doc] Goes into a bit of a crouch, ready to protect hir baby and friend-

-the sound continues and but some times stops then start again after a few seconds-

[Lie] Is confused and walks into her greenhouse, once sure Doc and Yaunfen are inside, she closes off the entrance with vines-

-there seems to be someone standing in the back and hasn't notice them and is watering the plants with a water pail-

[Doc] What the..?

-the figure hears doc and freezes-

[Lie] - Hello?

[Doc] Who are you?

-the figure tries to run past them out the green house but smacks into the vine before seeming to tear up backing away from them they have glowing eye clearly a brine-

[Lie] - Hey, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you

[Doc] Whoah, stay put! It's okay! We're brines too!

-the brine curls up in a ball as far as they can away from the two and starts crying they seem scared of them-

[Lie] Carefully approaches- Hey, it's okay, she spawns a calming blossom in her hand- Here, this will help make you feel better

-the brine see lie make a flower and stops crying and stares at the flower-

[Doc] Man... this one must have seen some shit... I'm reminded of the NOTCHs that had such terrible PTSD...

-the brine takes out it's water pail and gets closer to lie then waters the flower in lies hands-

[Lie] Laughs a little- I'm afraid it doesn't need water

-the flower gets green sparkles like as if he was using bone meal-

[Lie] Speaking softly- Hey, what's your name?

[Doc] Another brine with plant powers?

-the figure say Herobrine the gardener-

[Lie] - Gardner huh? I'm Lie, a fellow brine, my abilities allow me to create plants

[Doc] Why so afraid? Do you have a NOTCH after you?

[HG] I just tend to plants. Everyone is I am not a fight I am a runner I have been running from seed to seed to try to get away from people, brines, and NOTCHs who want to harm me.

[Doc] Well I have no idea how you got in, but you found the right place to hide.

[Lie] - This is a sanctuary for brines

[HG] so no one will hurt me?

[Doc] I can't promise anything if you pick fights with people intentionally, but yes. Fighting is discouraged.

[HG] I would never pick a fight but I got in through a weak portal in a colorful house.

[Lie] - ... Did Splender go out and forget to close his portal?

[HG] all I know this seed was the next jump after the one I was in and the first opening was my only chance to get away from the other server

[Doc] I really hope not... but then... Pinwheel is a pretty good guard dragon.

[HG] -quietly- I was wondering what that colorful thing was that hissed at me was.

[Doc] Well then... you got lucky.

[HG] I was running pretty fast that's why it could only hiss

[Lie] - Either way it doesn't matter, you're here now and your safe

[HG] -smiles and hugs his watering pail-

[Doc] Well it's also been super hot and they're lethargic. And Lie is right, you're welcome to stay. We always have room for more Herobrines.

[HG] thank you

[Lie] - And you're always welcome in my greenhouse, just be careful, there are some dangerous plants in here

[HG] I will be careful like I was the first time is was in here I watered all of them -is looking at his dirt stained pants-

[Doc] Yeah, don't touch the black pods....

[Lie] - Thank you for that. Like Doc said, avoid the black pods, and the purple blossom with black nectar

[HG] what do they do?

[Doc] They can fill a person with insatible lust. And if you don't have a partner... well... it's painful.

[HG] oh ok I will avoid them. -stands up brushing off his pants-

[Doc] Did you just get here?

[HG] yea I haven't been here long it was last night when I got here

[Doc] Generally I take in anyone new until they can build a place. Do you want to stay with me?

[HG] uh sure... I don't see why not.

[Doc] My garden isn't as exotic as Lies, but you're always welcome to fuss around in it as well. Shall we walk back? I think Yaunfen needs a nap anyway. 

[HG] I will help keep it strong

[Lie] - And like I said earlier, you're always welcome here

[HG] thank you I will be back help take care of your garden

[Lie] Briefly focus' her powers and the vines move away from the doorway-

[Yaunfen] Has curled up in a corner near a calming flower and a dream flower-

[Doc] Aww, looks like I need to carry the baby. If you guys want to step outside, this will be delicate.

[HG] -waters one of the lantern flowers before stepping outside-

[Lie] Nods in understanding and steps outside, standing near the chorus plant- Oh and never water this one, water will probably kill it

[HG] it's not plain water but ok.

[Doc] Steps back and transforms, sliding down into the ground as xe does so.

[Doc] Vanishes underground and comes up below Yaunfen, Xe balances the baby on the crown of hir head and slides out of the greenhouse before smoothly stepping back out of the ground-

[Doc] ready when you are-

[Lie] - What sort of water is it?

[HG] it's mostly bone meal but has just enough water to make it liquid plants really like it

[Lie] - I see, most of my plants spawn fully grown already so there's no need to water them...

[Doc] Is walking softly to not wake hir baby-

[HG] it's more to give them something to eat to keep them healthy I water fully grown stuff all the time but if it don't it's not as healthy

[Yaunfen] Makes noises in hir sleep-

[Doc] Starts purring to keep them cosy-

[Lie] - Interesting...

[HG] I know when I water watermelon it make they sweeter and if I leave them sometime they can grow really big if they are next to another one if I just keep watering them and not picking them

[Doc] That's really neat! How big do they get? And does it work for pumpkins?

[HG] yea it works on pumpkins as well and you could end up with a eight by eight watermelon if you water it long enough and have eight next to each other

[Doc] Smiles- I think I would love to have you test that out on my ghost pumpkins..... haha

[HG] ghost pumpkins? and do you have eight growing all the same way next to each other?

[Doc] I can arrange it...

[Doc] Trots down the hill and across the spawn-

[HG] -follows doc- it takes a lot of watering to get an eight by eight but I am very willing to keep watering them

-There's a tearing sound from above as Endrea re-enters the overworld with her children, Steffan, and Enderbro-

[Enderbro]- WOOOO!!!!

[Doc] Doesn't look up to avoid dislodging Yaunfen-

[Steffan] Holy crap this is awesome!

[HG] AAAAAAAAA! -runs to hide behind a tree they are very fast-

[Doc] It's okay! She's a friend of ours!

[Endrea] Lands as gently as she can-

[Enderbro] Is holding Endrea's ears-

[Endrea] Is a bit irritated by the ear holding but isn't commenting-

[HG] -is looking out from behind the tree-

[Enderbro] Flops flat to hug her head and then tp's to the ground- That was fun!

[Steffan] Is all fluffed up from the wind- That was crazy...

[Lie] - It's okay HG

[Doc] Glad to see you back Endrea.

[HG] -is still a little scared-

[Endrea] - I'm just glad the heat is over... WHo is this?

[HG] eep -hide back behind the tree he is shaking now-

[Doc] New guy. Herobrine the Gardener. He's kinda timid.

[Endrea] - I see

[Ashe] Crawls off of Endrea's back- Guess what! Guess what!

[willow and oak] -follow ashe and crawl off endrea-

[Enderbro] Tp's over by HG - You're dirty. - pokes his nose bump-

[HG] AAAAAAAAAAAA!

[Steffan] Bro... Um Endrea? Can I have a hand getting down, please?

[Enderbro] Also screams-

[Endrea] - Certainly- She lowers herself as close to the ground as she can get

[HG] -falls on the ground trying to crawl backwards from enderbro-

[Enderbro] Whoah, you're loud too!

[Steffan] Awkwardly clambers down to the ground.

[HG] -bumps into another tree and tries to keep pressed up against it to stay away from him-

[Steffan] Gets between them- it's okay. He won't hurt you!

[HG] -is cowering from both of them holding tightly to his watering pail-

[Lie] - What is it Ashe?

[Ashe] - Willow and Oak can talk!

[Steffan] Come on bro, maybe we should go home anyway....

[Doc] That's great!

[willow] BOK!

[Lie] - Bok?

[willow] bok

[Steffan] Looks at the brine - Sorry to scare you. Come on bro. 

[Enderbro] Gives Endrea and the kids an enthusiastic wave before departing.

[Ashe] - She means book

[Doc] Oh. That's so cute!

[willow] BOK BOK!

[Endrea] Tilts onto her side-

[HG] -shakily stands up before hide behind a tree again-

[Doc] Walks back over too him- You don't have to hide, I promise you're safe.

[HG] -is very quiet- I am ok over here

[Lie] - Endrea is an ally of ours HG

[HG] still I am ok over here I am not good around to many new people all the time

[Doc] Well, we can carry on if you want. The house is just up the hill- points at the castle with hir tail fluff-

[HG] I will thank you -walks to the castle-

[Lie] - I should probably head back to my place to

[Doc] Brushes gently up against Endrea with a purr as xe passes- See you later Lie. 

[Endrea] Decides to let her kids play at spawn for a bit-

[Doc] I'm gonna have to phase through the wall again, can you open both doors for me HG?

[HG] -opens the front doors-

[Doc] Thank you. Just shut the doors behind us and follow me. Okay?

[HG] sure

[Doc] Ducks down and keep Yaunfen clear of the walls and floors, traveling down the steps and eventually phasing back down to leave the baby dragon in the middle of hir bed. - Sleep well kiddo...

[HG] -is following doc-


	197. HG Introductions

[Yaunfen] Rolls into the blankets to snuggle-

[Doc] Comes back up the steps to find HG in the vine room. - Had to put the little one to bed, they've had a long day. 

[HG] -notices the vine and tries to get to the top of them to water them but he can't reach-

[Doc] Um.... if you go back up on the balcony you can hit them from above.

[HG] -runs up and waters them the vine seem to get thicker and stronger as he waters them-

[Grinny] Was hiding behind some and runs out, now wet-

[Doc] Grinny! Oh, you're all wet! Come here...

[Grinny] - Fuck no! Fuck off!

[HG] -finishes and all the vines are now stronger and more durable and starts watering the potted plants in the room-

[Doc] Aw, you like my bonzai garden? Don't make them too big, it kinda defeats the purpose. - Xe pulls a towel out of a trunk and tries to dry Grinny

[HG] -as he waters them the trees leafs seem to get fuller they don't get much bigger then that-

[Grinny] Hisses and scratches at Doc as he tries to get away-

[Doc] Stop that! Thankfully Grinny, I still have your sweater on me since it seems like the heat has receeded...

[Grinny] - I HATE THAT INSUFFERABLE EMBARESSMENT!

[Doc] But your fur hasn't grown back yet. I know you're cold. Oh HG, this is Grinny. Grinny, Herobrine the Gardener

[Grinny] - I'll be fine once I find Smile!

[HG] nice to meet you Grinny

[Doc] Oh, we'll find your buddy. But you need this for now- Xe pulls the black and green sweater on the cat.

[Grinny] Many unhappy noises-

[Doc] Don't be sad Grinny. You're loved.

[Grinny] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Hugs him anyway. - shhh

[Grinny] - And you!- Looks at HG- You can go suck a dick!

[HG] -starts tearing up-

[Doc] He doesn't mean it HG, he's just a rude cat. He's like this with everybody.

[HG] -is still crying-

[Doc] Oh, please don't cry. He's just mean. All the creepypastas are mouthy.

[HG] -calms down but is still sniffling he is holding his pail tightly it seems to be giving him comfort-

[Doc] Wags a finger at Grinny. - Look what you did. Don't be so nasty. He's new, and he didn't do anything but be polite to you.

[Grinny] - I don't fucking care!

[Doc] Gives his nose a bit of a tap- you should. Sorry Hg. He's had a hard life and he doesn't like people. He's had good reason to mistrust everyone and keep them at arms length.

[HG] -nods in understanding-

[Doc] I take it you've had good reason for mistrust as well, you seem so skittish. What happened to you HG?

[HG] I never had anyone I spawn and the steve and alex where mean and would destroy my garden till I finally moved really far and the seeds NOTCH came and tried to kill me that was the day I ended up going server to server trying to find somewhere I would be accepted and only ended up find people who wanted to kill me till I came here at least I run fast to escape

[Doc] Geeze... I'm sorry. At least you were able to get away safely. Your code looks clean from just a superficial scan. Are you errored at all?

[HG] I don't think so

[Doc] That's good. I know some of the NOTCHs can be a real horror show. And they have the gall to act like all Herobrine's are bad.

[Grinny] - Laaaaaaaame

[Doc] For shame Grinny, you've been on the recieving end of this yourself.

[Grinny] - Humph

[Doc] So I guess this will be a party of one. That's okay. You're always welcome to hang around here even if you decide to build your own place. But don't be suprised by the sheer number of brines here who brought a Steve or an Alex or both with them. 

[HG] will they be nothing like the ones from my seed?

[Doc] What do you mean? Like griefers? They better not be and you tell me right off if anyone does that shit. Griefing and stealing are not allowed here.

[HG] If anything happens I will tell you.

[Doc] Is idly petting Grinny. - Hang on a sec. Types- Hey Deerheart? Where are you?

[Deer] Kitchen, helping calm down Steve... There was a bit of an... Incident

[Doc] Oh dear... come on HG let's go down to the kitchen. I'll get you some food too if you want.

[HG] sure but which way?

[Doc] Down here, just follow me-

[TLOT] Is sitting at the counter with a cup of tea.

[Steve] Is still upset but taking comfort from his friends.

[Deer] - Oh, we have a new brine?

[Doc] Yep, he snuck in but it's okay. He's a green brine like Lie. Herobrine the Gardner.

[Grinny] Bites at Doc's arm-

[HG] -Wave but is clearly both scared and shy and standing on the steps-

[TLOT] Charmed. After the last one, it's nice to have a nonviolent addition. I'm Herobrine the Lord of Tears, or TLOT and this is my hubby Steve.

[Doc] Ouch! Little shit.

[Grinny] - Serves you right

[Doc] I did nothing and you know it.

[Stevenson] hello

[ryan] -makes a calm roar-

[TLOT] Well come on down HG, have a sit. We don't bite.

[HG] -he doesn't sit down but instead starts to water the vines-

[TLOT] Do you want some food or drink at least?

[Doc] He's a bit nervous, but really likes plants. - Xe gives Deerheart a kiss - I had a busy day.... You mentioned an incident? 

[HG] -as he waters the vines get thicker and stronger and as soon as he finishes those he is tending to the lemon tree-

[Deer] - Yes, some small creatures were set loose by NK, something from his seed that can apparently steal things from somebody's inventory

[Doc] More thieves! we'll all have to watch our stuff. And speaking of such, Grinny? Can I have my mug back?

[Grinny] - Fuck no

[Doc] Please?

[HG] -the tree gets a little bigger and lemons become more plentiful on the branches as he waters-

[Grinny] - No!

[TLOT] Nice trick! Those look great! Here, I'll make some lemonade- Plucks a few and goes for the sugar.

[Doc] Would you like me to trade you something? You only have one inventory slot.

[Grinny] Growls- Nooooooooooo

[HG] -waters it again and more fruit grows where TLOT picked them-

[TLOT] Leans over the counter and offers him a glass of the pale yellow liquid- here, try this.

[HG] -takes it then drinks it- it's different

[TLOT] I know! It's weird isn't it? Lie says it's 'sour'. Really caught me off guard! Don't try to eat the fruits raw unless you like your mouth all puckery.

[Doc] Oh come on Grinny, surely I have something you'd want.

[Grinny] - Fucking let me go!

[Doc] Fine. Mean cat. - Xe puts the be-sweatered cat on the table.

[Grinny] Darts into the next room where it's warmer-

[Doc] -sighs- Well at least he can't steal anything else while he has my mug.

[HG] there was something said about ghost pumpkins?

[Doc] Oh! Yeah, here, I'll show you. I don't have any planted at the moment though. Cp.. kinda kicked them all out of the ground and I haven't had time to replant- Xe pulls a snow-white pumpkin out of a chest. It has a carved face but the expression is different then the normal orange ones.

[TLOt] If you make a pie out of them and eat a bit it lets you clip through walls for a few minutes.

[Grinny] Is trying to get the coffee mug out of his inventory-

[HG] they seem strange I have never seen a white pumpkin before or pumpkins that could do that.

[TLOT] We've got quite a few unique plants here.

[Exeggcute] bumbles down the steps in a tight group-

[Doc] Case in point-

[Grinny] Finally gets it out and promptly works on vomiting into it-

[HG] that a plant? it looks like eggs... with faces.

[Doc] Silver says they're seed pods. And they'll become a walking tree someday.

[HG] -walks over to the Exeggutor and starts to water them-

-There's a bit of a rumble from the pods and the exeggcute start rolling around in a crazy way-

[Doc] What the heck?

[HG] -stops watering but watches what will happen-

[Exeggcute] scooch close together and there's a sudden burst of leaves and a sound like twisting wood-

-Exeggcute has evolved into Exeggutor!-

[HG] oh -waters the Exeggutor-

[Grinny] Barfs into Doc's mug-

[Exegggutor] thumps down on it's butt because the ceiling is low and knocks into Doc with the huge palm leaves on it's head. The faces are all on the fat tree like coconuts and grinning madly-

[Doc] From the floor- enough water!

[HG] -stops watering it- sorry

[Deer] Giggles- Aww, I've never seen a tree like this before

[Doc] Me neither! It's crazy looking, I love it! 

[Exeggutor] Happy noises-

[Grinny] Trots off, leaving the mug full of coffee and vomit-

[HG] -reaches out to pet it's head-

[Exegguor] Is leaning and moving all over the place so all the heads get petted.

[HG] I have never been near such an alive plant that it will respond to being pet like animals

[Doc] It's a pokemon, they're quite interesting Japanese critters. We've got quite a variety of them around here. Let me see who's nearby-

[Doc] Does a low whistle that makes the Exeggutor do a happy shimmy in place.

[HG] -puts his pail back into his inventory and pets the exegguor with both hands now-

[Exeggutor] Wiggles it's big clawed toes happily.

-There's a bit of a skittering noise and wet sloorp-

[Stevenson] what was that noise?

[Galvantula] comes skittering in on the ceiling from the other room-

[Doc] My pet spider-

[ryan] -flops on to his back and wiggle his legs at the galvantula-

[Goomy] picks it's way down the stairs. Deerheart's Shaymin is helping it along-

[Galvantula] Goes for the tickle on the little dragon-

[HG] -goes over to shaymin and water them after seeing they have a flower attached to them-

[ryan] -makes playful roars as he's tickled-

[Shaymin] Does a little wiggling dance and there's suddenly sparse grass on the floor around it. 

[Doc] Umm....

[HG] it makes grass?

[Doc] It purifies polluted land, and has healing powers. But it is sort of a plant itself.

[HG] -pets the Shaymin-

[Goomy] Bounces around the Exeggutor a bit.

[Shaymin] Gives a contented hum that seems to affect the already vibrant plants around it-

[HG] -seems really happy about the plant pokemon and plants in the room-

[Doc] You have a gentle touch with plants, it's nice.

[Galvantula] Flips Ryan onto it's back and goes running around the kitchen-

[TLOT] Chill! You're gonna break something!

[ryan] -makes happy roars from the ride-

[HG] the dirt stains on my hands, face, and clothes should be evidence enough to show just how carefully I take care of my plants I make sure the dirt is not to gravelly and is lose enough so it's not bad for the plants I am on my knees a lot

[Doc] Do you want some kneepads? That sounds a bit rough on your joints.

[HG] no my knees i'm good thank you though

[TLOT] So do you work with creepers too?

[HG] I would but they would blow up if I got to close trust me I tried

[TLOT] You'll love this then, hang on a sec-

[Violet] comes downstairs with Karen in hir arms. Xe makes a little salute before setting the wiggling creeper on the floor and sits down next to Steve. 

[Karen] Is sniffing around at all the new people-

[HG] -walks closer to Karen carefully hoping she doesn't blow up on him-

[TLOT] It's okay, she's defused. She took a suprise punch from me and got glitched out.

[Doc] I haven't felt the urge to examine the local creepers, but the ones from TLOT and Steve's seed literally eat dirt. Fertilizer to be precise.

[Karen] Is sniffing HG a lot because he smells like good dirt.

[HG] -waters Karen-

[Karen] Sneezes- 

[Doc] Oh! Don't, you'll get her sweater all wet.

[HG] -stops- sorry

[TLOT] Makes sure Steve is okay, and walks over to them- This is what I thought you'd be interested in. Come on, give me a foot. - He reaches down to lift up one of Karen's feet- See for yourself.

-Under the creeper's foot is a slit of a mouth-

[HG] woah that interesting

[Doc] Here, - Xe pulls a dirt block from creative and crumbles it- Just hold your hand flat-

[HG] -holds it in his hands doing his best to keep his hands as flat as possible-

[Karen] Puts a foot on his hand and there's the feeling of two flat plates slurping up the dirt and a bit of moisture from a scratchy tongue licking his hand clean- Tis! Tis!

[HG] that felt weird I have never felt anything like that before

[TLOT] Let's the creepers leg go and they lean on him happily - It explains a lot I think. Why they live above and below the ground and why they walk so slow. They're nibbling as they amble.

[Doc] They're kinda sweet when they aren't blowing up in your face.

[HG] -goes to pet Karen's head-

[TLOT] One of our Testificates is like the creeper version of a crazy cat lady. She has a whole herd from our seed that watch over the village. They patrol outside the walls at night-

[Karen] Happy humming and little snaps like a wet fuse-

[HG] would they attack me I am not really good in a fight or defending myself just running away

[TLOT] The village creepers? Unless you're doing something that's obviously dickish likely not. But if you want to make sure, go into the village during the day and ask for Flickr. She'll introduce you to the whole gang formally.

[HG] I think I will do that I would like to avoid mobs accidently thing I was a threat

[Doc] I think some of them are getting the idea just to leave everybody alone because it's just not worth the effort. We're all on respawn, anyway. And of course-

[TLOT] Gestures to Violet- This is one of Steve's brothers, any skeleton wearing clothes is friendly and off limits, again as long as you're not obviously being a dick.

[Violet] Waves cheerfully-

[HG] -waves back- hello

[Steve] Is finally calm but he still looks a bit unhappy-

[Doc] So what was it that got loose?

[Stevenson] NK called it a light foot

[TLOT] Doc... it looked like... Steve's armor...

[Doc] Fuck.

[HG] -seems scared- are they dangerous?

[TLOT] Nk say they steal stuff. Apart from that he didn't seem to think so. But... it triggered Steve...

[HG] -hugs his pail tightly-

[Doc] Is the pail special too?

[HG] I spawned with it and this is all I have

[Doc] Well I can just- xe clicks at HG and suddenly they also have a pail. - I can put this copy somewhere safe, just in case.

[HG] -panics at tries to take get the second pail from doc-

[Doc] Whoah! Here- lets them take it. - Do want a stack? I can make as many as you want.

[HG] -is now hugging both pails-

[Doc]....

[TLOT] Do you just like buckets?

[HG] there not buckets they spray water more evenly in small streams

[TLOT] Like a little rainshower

[Exeggutor] Rolls over to expose it's belly-

[HG] yea it act like that except I control it

[Galvantula] pounces on Exeggutor with Ryan still on it's back-

[ryan] -roars playfully-

[Doc] Does it bother you if someone else has one?

[HG] I am confused how there are two now I first though some how with out me noticing you had taken it but now I have two

[Doc] I didn't take it, it's an admin function. I can copy items and make more of them.

[TLOT] It's handy as hell, we always have lots of food.

[HG] I never saw that before so I assumed

[Doc] It's okay, it's not normal. It's a thing that's meant for players that are super into building but not mining. I imagine Stevenson here has seen it before.

[Stevenson] players have done it before when they are in creativemode

[Doc] Yeah, I tend to phase in and out of it. But since I became a brine myself I don't have to worry so much about getting hurt when I'm out of it.

[HG] -notices that most pails are mostly empty he puts his hands above the open tops and a thick white liquid starts to come out of the middle of his palm and pour into the bucket-

[TLOT] ah, another very vital brine. You and I have something in common brother. 

[Doc] His blood can heal.

[HG] really that's nice -as soon as the pails are full his hands stop poring out liquid-

[TLOT] As Flux says, we're all full of our own power. Mostly creativity. Ha.

[HG] -nods in understanding- if you want to copy one of these again and use it on plants you can if you like

[Doc] Thank you, - xe clicks again and suddenly has another pail in hir hands. - I'll hide this one in case of lightfoots, and leave the growing things up to you. You seem much better at it.

[HG] I think i'll end up making a large garden like I had before the NOTCH came and tried to kill me eventually and if you want me to grow anything I will gladly help

[Doc] Thank you. I'll make sure you have at least one example of all the unique plants around here- 

[TLOT] Should I give him a hive? 

[Doc] That's a great idea!

[HG] hive?

[Doc] Once you've got the plot paced out we'll set you up with some touchies. They'll help you grow things even faster. They're a type of bug.

[TLOT] They also make super sweet syrup as a by-product

[HG] that sounds nice I will make sure to take care of them once i'm set up

[TLOT] They'll also protect you if you're good to them. I've seen them swarm and literally pinch hostile mobs to death.

[HG] what do they look like exactly?

[Violet] Checks Steve to make sure he won't get upset- 

[Steve] Go ahead brother- 

[Violet] Taps on Steve's helm and there's a light buzz in the air as the six touchies that practically live in his helm fly out and circle the room lazily-

[HG] woah -is staring at the touchies with amazement-

[Doc] Minecraft plants like to only grow aggressively in the presence of active players. So these little ones stick close by and simulate the touch of a player. Hence the name.

[TLOT] But you can also make the syrup from their hives into a wine that makes it feel nice to be touched.

[Doc] It's damn good on pancakes too.

[HG] if I took the syrup wouldn't they be mad?

[TLOT] They always make more then they need. A hive block has three combs, as long as two of them are left full, you're good.

[HG] -smile- i'm glad I want to keep them happy they seem nice when they are

[TLOT] I like you HG. I'm gonna make you a ton of flitters for your garden. All the colors.

[HG] flitters?

[Doc] Another type of bug, but they're just for show

[TLOT] Does anyone have something small I can break?

[Stevenson] -checks his inventory- I a slime ball I picked up would that work?

[TLOT] Chuckles - a little wet, but that would do- holds out his hand for it

[Stevenson] -gives tlot the slime ball-

[TLOT] Fusses with it because it's a bit slippery but gets the pixels apart, he forms the bits into a pair of green flitters and shakes his hand to flick off the remainder so that it despawns. The little bugs are flat on his palm.

[TLOT] He pinches his nose bump and sheds a tear that splashes on the pair, after a moment their wings begin to move in a lazy way.

[HG] - slowly so not to scare them puts his hand near the flitters-

-The flitters crawl onto his hand and fan their wings-

[TLOT] Give them a sec to dry off and they'll be flying just fine.

[HG] -smiles- so pretty

[TLOT] I love making them, they calm me down when my anxiety gets the better of me.

[Karen] Is smiling as much as her down turned mouth will allow.

[HG] -stays still to avoid disturbing the flitters-

[Flitters] Rise up and circle his head a few times before landing in his hair.

[Doc] I think they like you already.

[HG] -smiles really big he really like them-

[Doc] You look calmer already. 

[TLOT] They're all yours and I'll make more when you have garden space to let them roam about.

[HG] I am glad to have some where I am finally safe and not being chase or attacked

[Doc] Good. And just just yell if you get lost in the house. TLOT is psychic and my hearing is pretty good- grins-

[HG] thank you for all being so nice to me

[TLOT] You're most welcome. I think you'll really like it here, and I can't wait to see what kind of house you build.

[Doc] I'm betting moss cobbles will be involved.

[HG] I am not sure myself yet but I know I will have a huge garden to take care of

[Doc] Maybe you should raise it up? Do a little living area below and then a big island above with trees and water spilling over the edges?

[HG] that sounds nice but I will have to work on how to make it or any other idea maybe even a mix of idea

[Doc] At Stevenson- So have you and Alexine started your builds yet?

[Stevenson] yea we are working on it at the moment but it's taking a bit we decided to start with mine which is bigger because ryan will get big eventually and he likes cuddling so the upper floor is huge it's only a shell right now

[Doc] How big will he get?

[Stevenson] very to the point where his necks will be longer then my height and trees are just large flowers and flowers are grass

[Doc] Geeze.... you said he's smart right? I'd hate for something like that to be rampaging about

[Stevenson] oh yes so much before he is full sized I taught him to speak English and tends to avoid damaging things

[Doc] Oh good, I think a lot of us are going to have to expand our builds as the kids grow up- Xe pets Yaunfen wistfully.

[Stevenson] I had to when I first got him now I am building to be ready for it

[TLOT] You guys will figure it out. 

[Doc] Cradles Yaunfen's cheeks- Are you gonna be bigger then me kiddo?

[HG] -is hold one of his watering pails with both hands as he looks up toward the flitters in his hair to maybe see them-

[Flitters] Stirs a bit and one of them flies down to investigate his pails while the other is perched delicately on the longest part of his bangs.

[HG] -is watching the flitter on his bang he is smiling happily-


	198. Vinehorse, NOTCH Journal

[CP] Grumbles as he walks into the shrine. He had been looking forwards to fucking his wife, but she had informed him that Doc had something for him. He walked the small passageway into the kitchen, avoiding the coffee mug on the ground-

[HG] -sees cp enter- hello

[CP] Flips HG off-

[Deer] - I think I'll go ride mudsdale, I haven't done that for a few days. I'll be back later love

[HG] what did you do with you hand?

[CP] - Seriously?

[HG] yes

[CP] Groans-

[HG] what does it mean?

[CP] - It means fuck you, you asshole.

[HG] -starts to tear up-

[CP] Turns towards Doc- Oi, Lie said you had something for me

[Doc] Oh! Yeah I do! I hadn't seen you since I got it and it slipped my mind. But honestly, be nice to Hg, he's done nothing to you.

[CP] - Yeah no

[HG] -is crying-

[Doc] Don't take it personally, he's just maladjusted Hg, he's like that with everyone.

[HG] -hugs his pail to calm down-

[Doc] Gives him a gentle pat. - it's okay. Dammit Cp, you could at least make a vague attempt to not make horrible first impressions on everyone?

[CP] - Stiiiiil waiting here!

[Doc] Maybe I should make you wait some more if you're going to be an asshole

[CP] - Then I'll go home and just fuck my wife while the house is still empty and quiet

[Doc] Maybe I'll just read it myself then! I haven't actually looked at it!

[CP] -So?

[Doc] So it might be interesting to see what other kinds of secrets your NOTCH was keeping!

[CP] Perks a little- My, father?

[Doc] Yeah, I have your fathers journal mr. I-don't-give-two-shits-about-anyone!

[CP] Scowls a little-

[Doc] Maybe it even has cute baby pictures. I guess I'll just go find out- turns to make a theatrical exit

[CP] - Oh just fucking give it here!

[Doc] Hmm? I thought you didn't care?

[CP] - Just hand it over!

[Doc] I dunno.... I'm kinda curious now... -takes a little step away

[CP] Lunges at Doc-

[HG] AAAAAAAAAAAAA! -runs up the other stairs towards bens old room faster then the flutters can follow-

[Doc] Pretends to trip and lets Cp catch hir. Xe gives him a questioning look- Well? You're the one always telling me not to touch you.

[CP] Grabs the journal and then drops Doc with a scowl-

[Doc] Ow. -sarcastically- you're welcome

[CP] Starts walking off- Oh, and there's a coffee mug in the other room

[Doc] let me guess, it's broken.

[CP] - Didn't look like it

[Doc] I'm suspicious of that.

[CP] - Whatever, I only glanced it so I don't know if there's anything wrong with it

[Doc] Okay. Happy reading.

[CP] Scowls and storms off-

[HG] -is at the top of the stairs in a ball-

[Doc] Goes and sits next to him- you're safe.

[HG] i'll just sit here for a bit

[Doc] I understand, the irony is that that's a huge improvement. When he first came her he would have taken the book and then strangled me for good measure.

[HG] -looks around- wait where did the flitters go?

[Doc] Listens intently - in the horse pen I think, I hear wings. Just walk back down the steps and they'll see you

[HG] -stands up and goes down to the horse pen to look for them-

[Sylveon] Is snoozing on the fence-

[HG] -approaches the sylveon carefully-

[Sylveon] Little snort in it's sleep-

[HG] -pets it's head-

[Sylveon] Wakes up- Syl?

-the little flitters have found Hg again and settle on his shoulder

[Doc] looks down the staircase. - ah, that's cute-

[HG] -looks at the flitters- oh there you are -looks at sylveon- nice to meet you

[Sylveon] - Syl!- It closes it's eyes happily

[HG] -notices the plants in the horse pen and goes in and starts watering them-

[Doc] Gets a sly look- Since Cp could probably use some privacy I think I can kill two birds with one stone, and you may be interested in the result HG... - Calls over chat- Hey Lie? Are you busy? I could use a hand from you in particular.

[Lie] - Oh, uh, sure. I'll be right over

[HG] what are we doing? -has finished watering the plants in the horse pen-

[Doc] Well I need to talk to her first, so let's just go outside for the moment - types- Lie can you meet me on the mushroom porch by BEN's old room?

[Lie] - Sure

[Doc] Shows Hg the way outside.

[HG] -follow doc-

[Lie] Rides up on Beau- Hey, what did you give CP? He barely acknowledged me when I passed him on the way back...

[Doc] It was a journal, that belonged to his father. I figured he could use some quiet time.

[HG] hello lie

[Lie] - I see, so what do you need from me?

[Doc] Just a little magick, but you'll have to come inside. So please put Beau in the stables, okay?

[Lie] - Sure, and hello again HG

[Doc] Goes back in and meets Lie coming out of the pen- I've done a bit of studying on your offensive plant that you left in the cage. It has a weird kind of sentience, don't you think?

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Well even when you leave it alone it still kind of shuffles around a little. It's aware of it's surroundings and smart in a rudimentry way.

[HG] -is following doc and listening-

[Lie] - Well, the one I left by Kore was aware when I came back and came back to me...

[Doc] Do you realize how special that is?

[Lie] - Er... Well...

[Doc] You made life Lie, not just a plant, but a sentient creature. It's on TLOT's level.

[Lie] - I... I wouldn't say that...

[HG] this is the only server where I have seen plants think an move around

[Doc] I beg to differ Lie. And I want to try another collaborative feat with you. I've been preparing something really special...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] You'll see... Walk with me please?

[Lie] - Okay

[Doc] Leads the two back down into the house and through the kitchen to a little door in a tight tunnel - we can walk or take a minecart, up to you.

[Lie] - I think I'd prefer the minecart

[HG] -is making sure the flitter are ok- i'm going to walk I don't want these little guys to be left behind

[Doc] Ah, Okay. I'll take it slow- Xe hops in and waits for Lie before pulling the switch that sends it trundling along.

[Lie] Is thinking- You know, it took me days to make the offensive pods, and I'm not entirely sure how I did it. I was in such a bad state of mind

[HG] -is following the tracks it a light jog-

[Doc] Ah, well, we'll see. You won't be doing it alone this time anyway. 

-Eventually theres a bit of light and Doc leads them up a short staircase, it's the wide padded room that sometimes houses hir trysts with hir mate in their dragon forms. The sandstone walls are a bit dented from play.

[Lie] - What happened in here?

[HG] -catches up to them at the stairs-

[Doc] Sighs happily, - the blissful dance of love, but that's not what I wanted to show you. - Xe gestures to something with a familiar shape in a far corner. The afternoon light is just catching it from the open wall and dappling it with the shadows of vines-

-It looks a bit like a horse-

[Lie] Her attention is completely on it as she steps closer- Doc...

[HG] should I water that?

[Doc] Not just yet...

-The horse is made of tightly braided vines that bleed into calves and hooves of solid oak, it's mane and tail is made of long leaves and there's a bit of a sparkle in between the vines the make up it's barrel chest. It's frozen in a posture that suggests movement, and seems to be almost humming with life. The eyes are blank balls of quartz, just tangled like fat marbles in the mass of plants-

[Doc] Do you remember the fulgarites that were made when Deerheart threw lighting for me? There's one inside it.

[Lie] - I see... Are you wanting me to give it sentience? Wouldn't TLOT be better suited for this?

[Doc] No. Because I know he could do it. I want you to try. I put everything I could muster into making it, but it needs just a bit of something more. And maybe a bit of watering afterwards. 

[Lie] - I can try, but it might take me awhile...

[Doc] Shush. It wants to run, can't you feel it?

[Lie] Closes her eyes and places a hand on the creature, concentrating her powers around it-

-There's a bit of stirring and rustling of leaves-

[HG] -is watching intently-

[Lie] Focus' her thoughts on her own horses, their gentle natures, the way they move, the annoying habit Beau has of spooking at just about everything...-

-There's a bit of creaking around the hooves, and the crystal inside sparks just a tad. - 

[Doc] Try putting your hands on it's chest-

[Lie] Slowly slides her hand to the chest, bringing her other one to meet with it-

[HG] what do plant horses eat if normal horses eat grass?

-The head of the horse bends down slowly to brush against her-

[Doc] I'm going to guess fertilizer....

[Lie] Smiles a little and raises one hand to rub the side of it's face- Easy now

[HG] -brings over his pail to see if they will drink out of it-

[Doc] Though there's always the chance it will need a jump start now and then.

[Vinehorse] Lips at the pail-

[Lie] Gives one last push of power, feeling the tug at her power since it's taking so much-

[Doc] Touches her lightly from behind and gives her a gentle jot of hir electricity.

[HG] -pets the horse-

[Vinehorse] Makes a very satisfying wooden clop noise as it paws curiously at the step in front of it.

[Lie] - Almost...

[Doc] Gives her a bit more. - Our powers blend nicely, don't they? Just like the lightning vine...

[Lie] - Yeah...- She's getting a little winded as she pulls her hand away, hoping she gave the horse enough power

[HG] -waters the horse-

[Vinehorse] Shakes itself gently and shifts around a little. It's tail makes a whisking noise as the long leaves brush the wall. It trembles a bit as it's watered, and there's a very organic creaking noise as the mane and tail have a sudden burst of growth and end up nearly dragging the floor.

[Doc] Well I guess we know what that does now...

[HG] -stop watering it-

[Lie] - And everything is spinny

[Vinehorse] Has a sudden eruption of blue flowers in it's mane and tail.

[Doc] Whoah! And Lie, be careful- Steadies her from behind-

[HG] are you ok lie?

[Doc] Puts down a block of sand and guides her down to sit on it.

[Vinehorse] Sniffs around her hands, there's a bit of a glint as it has crystal teeth as well. 

[HG] -is concerned about lie it's clearly all over his face-

[Doc] It's okay HG, she always gets tired after big projects.

[HG] if you say so. -is still a little bit worried-

[Lie] - I'm... I'm just gonna nap for a bit...- Slumps over almost falling off the block

[Doc] Lays down a second sand block and lets her gently down so she's flat- Good job Lie..

[Lie] Curls up a bit-

[Vinehorse] Gives Hg a nuzzle and tries to get it's nose in his pail again-

[HG] do you want some more?

[Doc] I don't even know how it will work... it doesn't have organs, I just gave it some teeth in case it needed to defend itself. Just hold up the bucket and see what happens.

[HG] -hold up the bucket for the horse-

[Vinehorse] Sticks it's whole snout in and there's a distinct drop in the pails water level. After a minute it pulls away and goes back to nuzzling Lie's hands.

[Doc] Okay, okay, I think that's enough. She gave you a ton of power.

[Lie] Murmurs something in her sleep-

[Doc] Goes silent and listens intently-

[HG] -refills his pail-

[Lie] - No but the math makes sense... Really...

[Doc] Pats Lie's head.

[Vinehorse] Sniffs around and then decides to roll around on the wool floor a bit-

[HG] they are so cute

[Doc] Well then... That is pretty funny. 

[HG] what do we do with them now?

[Doc] I'll just put up a bit of fence so they don't wander out. And I think Lie needs a break.

[HG] should we take her home?

[Doc] No, I'll stay with her. You can go back to your exploring if you want. and if you see Deerheart, tell her where I am okay? I think I'll only have a little bit of peace before someone else wants my attention.


	199. Taylor, Magic Alex, Markus is Digital

[Deer] Feels something new come alive on the server as she's passing through spawn- Now what is TLOT up to?

-There's a meaty 'thwock' as a sword spins by and embedds in a nearby pig.

[Mb] Chuckles and swaggers out of the trees to collect the meat before offering it to Celine.

[Celine] Grabs the meat and chews on it-

[Deer] - Hello MB

[Mb] Hmph, hey. -stares for a minute- That's a massive horse. Why is is it so dirty?

[Deer] - Because it's supposed to be, it's one of the pokemon

[Mb] Weiiiird.

[Deer] - Is that the new dragon?

[Mb] Yeah... - he resists making a gentle face while petting her. - Fucking fuckers think I can't take care of a baby dragon... I'll show em...

[Deer] - Well if anything does come up which you need help with, go to Cp, he has the most experience out of all of us

[Mb] Oh right, like I'm gonna eat crow talking to him. He'd just laugh at me for asking. He already threatened me if I screw up.

[Deer] - Because he's concerned, he did give you a copy of one of the blankets Endrea acquired

[Celine] Tries nomming his elbow-

[Mb] grumbles- It looks like he stole it from TLOT... freaking velvet. Seriously. - is nommed and just lets the baby chew his skin a bit- Could you not?

[Deer] - Well it is technically TLOT's cloak that he gave a copy to Endrea because she wanted a blanket

[Mb] I knew it. He probably just wanted to get rid of it. - tears off a bit more meat for Celine, assuming she's hungry.

[Celine] Grabs and eats it-

[Deer] - If he really wanted to get rid of it he would have gotten rid of the giant one a long time ago

[Mb] That's rich. What's your deal anyway?

[Deer] - Me? Well, I'm the server, it's embodiment. I was literally created for Doc when their heart was broken. I came into existence knowing only my name, and that I loved Doc. Lie and Doc were the ones who found me that night

\- knock knock knock knock knock-

[Deer] Perks- Please wait a moment MB, Hello? Is someone there?

[???] Yes, could I come in???

[Deer] - One moment- Deer concentrates and creates an opening- hurry

[Mb] Oh yay. A player. You guys just let anybody in don't you?

[Celine] Slips a little on her climb upwards-

[???] -Walks in, looks very much like a male Alex wearing a string of some kind of scales around his neck- Thanks

[Deer] Closes the opening behind them- You're very welcome, my name is Deer, and you are?

[???] I'm Alex, nice to meet you deer

[Deer] - Another? Hmm, we'll need a way to distinguish you from the others...

[Alex] I can do magic, if that helps with a name? I don't plan to stay long if the person I'm looking for isn't here...

[Deer] - Well who are you looking for? Maybe we can help

[Mb] Yeah we have all flavors of weirdos here.

[Alex] Tot about this big? - gestures- Goes by Mix, usually?

[Deer] - Ah! Yes, Mix is here! Why are you looking for her?

[Alex] Kind of supposed to take care of her or else her brother'll kill me... Basic reason, really

[Deer] - I assure you, she's been perfectly safe here, in fact one of her brother's has joined her recently

[Alex] Really? Didn't think either of them would leave the seed without being forcefully evicted...

[Deer] - Well, honestly NK doesn't seem to remember much... Doc found them between worlds almost

[Alex] Oh.. huh... that sounds worrying...

[Deer] - I can take you to Mix's place if you'd like

[???] -Screams-

[Deer] - Oh dear, was there somebody else with you?

[???] PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE

[???] God Come on taylor

[Alex] I saw some people but..

[???] Don't die on me now

[Deer] Quickly rips open an entrance- Hurry! Come through!

[???] -pressing on a mans head attempting to stop bleeding- PLEASE HELP ME

[Deer] Jumps off of Mudsdale and helps pull them through before closing the opening- Hang on...- She digs through her inventory until she finds one of Lie's healing flowers and presses it into the man's hands

[???] Thank you. oh god thank you

[Deer] - It's okay, calm down. Can you tell me what your name is?

[???] Bianca....Bianca Whitewood

[Deer] - My name is Deer, your safe here. Can you tell me what happened?

[Bianca] There....there was this Hole and...it just sucked us up

[Deer] - It's okay, er, Magic Alex? would you mind waiting to meet up with Mix?

[MA] I don't mind, look like they need more help anyway.. If I can help I'd be happy to.

[Deer] - Absolutely, if we can get him up on Mudsdale we can get him to the castle. Oh, and Bianca? That flower I gave your friend, it's a healing flower, it should start closing that wound

[Bianca] o...ok can we move him into a bed?

[Deer] - Absolutely, we'll get him to the castle and to a bed

[MA] Mudsdale is the horse, right? -pulling staff from his back-

[Deer] - Yes, please, hurry

[MA] - waves staff and the injured person is lifted onto Mudsdale-

[Deer] Leads the group towards the castle-

[MA] Nice place here...

[Deer] - Thank you, my mate built most of it. I'd give a bit of a tour, but getting these two to the recovery room is a priority

[MA] What's the catch? Seems a bit too good..

[Deer] - I don't understand what you mean...

[MA] Clearly something else is happening too. Mind control? Murder? Hopeless ending of existence? - waves staff around in a wide arc- something has to be happening, right?

[Deer] - No? Not that I'm aware of?

[MA] ...Huh.

[Deer] - I mean, occasionally CP will threaten to kill others, but he's pretty harmless now

[MA] I see... that's... interesting, I guess. Could be worse.

[Deer] - I assure you, despite all of CP's threats, this is a very nice place

[MA] I'll keep that in mind.

[Deer] They arrive at the castle- We'll need to carry them from here on out, the recovery room is a few floors down

[MA] Alright, should I carry him?

[Deer] - Yes please, I'll lead the way. Bianca, please, follow us

[MA] -taps staff twice and the injured person is lifted off Mudsdale- Ready to follow.

[Deer] Leads them down to the recovery room in the lab- Here, put him on the bed please

[MA] - does so, looking around slowly-

[Deer] Turns towards Bianca, noticing how stressed and tired she looks- I'll leave you two be here for now, please, try to get some rest. I'll send my mate as soon as I can. MA? Please, follow me- She starts to head up out of the lab

[MA] -Stows staff and follows deer-

[Deer] - Would you like me to take you to Mix now?

[MA] Yes please.

[Deer] Leads them outside again and heads into the desert- They live on the far edge of this desert, under the water actually

[MA] -Small Smile- Of course she would... She loved Cape Claw... Not surprised..

[Deer] - Cape Claw?

[MA] A Place on our seed. Desert area right along the shore.

[Deer] - Ah, I see. Oh, there's the tree!

[MA] -Actually pauses, seeming stunned at the size of the tree-

[Deer] - Come on, the entrance isn't much farther

[Deer] Stops at the edge of the water- Down there, that's the entrance

[MA] Why's it underwater? For giggles? -Head tilt-

[Deer] - I don't know, but I think she usually has either Sky teleport her and she uses a water shard

[MA] I see... Sky?

[MA] Who?

[Deer] - Her enderman companion

[MA] I see... Haven't met them. You wanna come down with me? I think I have another brace.. -Cycling through inventory before producing two translucent blue bracelets-

[Deer] - Oh, alright- She takes the bracelet and then enters the water

[MA] -Hops in after her. The bracelet has the same function as a water shard. Chances are, it's made out of one.-

[Deer] Reaches the entrance and opens the door for them, once inside she calls out for Mix- Mix? Are you here?

[Mix] Downstairs!

[MA] Nice place... -Looking around at the cozy entrance room-

[Benny] ... Cluck. -Staring very intently from the steps to the lower floors-

[Deer] Leads MA down the stairs- You have a guest Mix

[Mix] -buried under a very content Liz- Who? -Can't see past Liz's bulk, even though she's wiggling to try-

[Benny] -Scuttles after MA and Deer, weaving between deer's legs- Clck. Clck.

[Liz] Guy smells funny. Like mom! -squinting at MA-

[Deer] - Your Alex

[Mix] What?! -frantically wiggles out from under Liz- 

[MA] Nah, it's just your favorite person.

[Mix] -Rushes up to MA and hugs him tight-

[MA] I- uh. Oh

[MA] -pat, pat pat-

[Deer] Giggles a little-

[Liz] New family??? -Rolls over and trots up to the group to scrutinize MA-

[Deer] Steps back to give them some space

[MA] Didn't expect to get a hug, of all things... -squints back at Liz, much to hir amusement- Didn't expect a dragon either.

[Deer] - There are actually a lot of dragons here

[MA] Why?

[Deer] - We rescued a bunch of abandoned ender dragon eggs

[MA] ... again... Why...?

[Mix] Because it's a good thing to do!

[Deer] - It actually started with CP's dragon, she is reborn every once in a while and so he helps raise her

[MA] That's... Odd. How does it work?

[Deer] - Which part?

[MA] The reborn part.

[Deer] - Oh, see, she was originally designed to kill CP, in order to increase her chances of this, she grows bigger and stronger each time she is reborn

[MA] And they... keep her around? Isn't that kind of dangerous...?

[Deer] - Oh no, CP convinced her to be on his side, she helps defend this server now

[MA] That's.. a lot of trust.

[Mix] You could do with a bit more trust. -finally detaches from MA-

[MA] I'll trust more than just myself when the Nether freezes. -Crosses arms-

[Deer] - She's been worth it, especially since she's helped us raise several of the babies

[TLOT] Goes up to the pens to borrow a horse and finds Beau. - huh.... I guess Lie forgot him, I wonder how long he's been hanging out? 

[Steve] I was half-asleep when I fed them this morning... and it was dark last night. He could have been here for at least a day, maybe two.

[TLOT] My lamb! 

[Steve] Sorry.... Doc has a white horse too! 

[TLOT] Geeze. It's whatever. I'll take him home. You know how much Lie dotes on him. 

[TLOT] Rides Beau to Lie's house and jumps him into the pen- You're a good boy aren't you? Maybe I should let someone know you're home? - He goes to knock on the side door of the workroom. -Horse delivery service! Anybody home?

[CP] Is a bit surprised by the sudden noise, he's down in his private chambers and had been reading-

[TLOT] Is a bit suprised to find no one home. And decides to leave her a note. He squeaks the door open and creeps across the workroom before spawning a bit of paper and using the butts pumpkin as a surface to write on.

[CP] Still manages to hear TLOT and looks towards the ladder- Lie?

[TLOT] Noo? Cp? Where are you?

[CP] - What are you doing here?

[TLOT] Holds up the paper. - I was just leaving a note for Lie.

[CP] Frowns- She's not here?

[TLOT] No. I'm not sure where she is. Though because Beau was at the castle I'm betting she rode Doc somewhere and forgot the horse was there. Is something wrong?

[CP] Climbs up the ladder, the book still in his hand- I... I don't know, I've been distracted...

[TLOT] Ah, you found something engaging to read? Good habit to pick up, it's really relaxing.

[CP] - Not... Exactly...

[TLOT] It's not something bad is it?

[CP] - It's... My father's personal journal, the NOTCH's on the sub seed found it and passed it to Doc to give to me...

[TLOT] Oh... So... what did you find out?

[CP] - Not much really, it's from the very beginning... I'm only about halfway through...

[TLOT] So is it like the patchbook? Just a bunch of coding notes?

[CP] - No, it's, daily stuff... Like when he found us

[TLOT] Found you? I thought he made you?

[CP] - No, he apparently found us...

[TLOT] Wait... so does this mean you maybe belonged to another NOTCH and were abandoned?

[CP] - I don't know!

[TLOT] Or you and Stevie are both natural spawns in the normal way...

[CP] Groans and rubs his face-

[TLOT] Do you want a hug?

[CP] Glares-

[TLOT] I'm being dead serious. I'm not sure what to do for you.

[CP] - I just don't even know what to think right now. I just- He moves his arms uselessly

[TLOT] Well we all have questionable lineages. Nothing wrong with being adopted.

[CP] Looks at the book- We could have just spawned on the same seed...

[TLOT] Shrugs- Maybe. Or maybe he was wandering and just ended up there?

[CP] - It doesn't say

[TLOT] Does it matter anymore?

[CP] - I... I suppose not

[TLOT] And Stevie seems perfectly okay with calling Markus dad. I mean, he sort of is in a meta way.

[CP] - So I've noticed

[TLOT] Hey, he likes you too. He's a little afraid of you, but he wants to make it work. He likes having a family. He didn't have much out there.

[CP] - I saw

[TLOT] So let him in Cp. He's going to be one of us for real soon enough.

[CP] - I've noticed, he keeps talking about all the code he can see

[TLOT] He was more then a little afraid of what was happening, but I think the pain was a big part of it. It would be excruciating without Lie's jingly flowers.

[CP] - Those things are fucking annoying

[TLOT] Yeah they are kinda noisy. I think Steve will be very happy not to hear them anymore once NOTCH is healed and out of the lab again.

[CP] Puts the book down- I should go find Lie...

[TLOT] What are you going to do with the book? Let Stevie read it?

[CP] - I don't fucking know...

[TLOT] Would you like me to just put it somewhere safe for now?

[CP] - I don't care, I don't think I'll be able to finish it

[TLOT] Then that might be for the best. Stevie deserves the choice of whether to look at it or not as well and I'd hate to see you destroy it in a fit of pique. May I have it? - Puts his hand out.

[CP] - Whatever- He tosses it at TLOT

[TLOT] catches the small book and walks farther into the house- I know just the place.

[CP] Suspicious, follows TLOT-

[TLOT] Opens Lie's end chest and puts it inside. - There, if someone else wants it I can spawn a fresh box and grab it.

[CP] - Fine, whatever

[CP] - Any idea where my wife is?

[TLOT] Searches around the server mentally, Lie's hard to find because her energy is super low and she's sleeping. She's nearly invisible next to Doc's crackling electrical aura. He realizes where they are and gives a little bark of suprise. - Why on earth are they in there?!

[CP] Frowns- Where?

[TLOT] There's a room... it's down a long hallway from the kitchen in the castle. Deerheart and Doc... they use it to fuck in their dragon shapes sometimes...

[CP] Growls- Is there an exterior entrance?

[TLOT] Oh yes, one wall is completely open. It just faces the open sea anyway.

[CP] Storms towards the door-

[Doc] Has decided to flop in hir dragon shape and is lying upside down on the carpet with hir feet in the air. Hir paws wiggle a bit in hir sleep. The fluff tip of hir tail is covering Lie like a warm blanket. 

[CP] Flies quickly towards the building and enters- Dooooooc

[Doc] Snnnnrk - Lips smacking noise-

[CP] Kicks Doc- WAKE UP!

[Doc] OW! What? Who where!? Errrghh....

[CP] - WHY IS MY MATE PASSED OUT!?

[Doc] Because she's tired. And you're an ass. I was having a nice dream too....

[CP] - I don't care, now why is she passed out?

[Doc] She helped me with a little project and we were both very satisfied with the results.

[CP] Glares- What sort of experiment you asshole?

[Doc] Has a little glitter in hir glowing eyes and gestures towards a shadow in the corner of a small pen. - See for yourself...

[CP] Holds up a ball of fire-

[Vinehorse] Snorts in uncertainty and backs away a little-

[CP] - Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me

[Doc] It's beautiful isn't it? It's a mix of her powers and mine. I think it will stay one-of-a-kind though, all that macrame took forever.

[CP] Growls and walks over to Lie, picking her up- We're going home

[Doc] Okay, I'll bring the horse over later. She kinda zonked out and I thought it was easier to just let her sleep.

[CP] Just ignores Doc-

[Deer] Has been watching Mix hug MA for a concerning amount of time- Um, Mix? Maybe you should let him breath...

[Mix] but... ... I guess... -retracts from MA-

[Deer] - You'll have plenty of time for hugging later, maybe you want to show him around?

[Mix] Hmm... good point. Itll be fun showing him around..

[Deer] - MA, if you ever need help don't hesitate to call out on the chat

[MA] Alright, will do.

[Deer] - Liz? I think Endrea is back if you want to go play with her and her babies

[Liz] friends?! Play?! Yes!!!! - rushes up steps -

[Deer] - I can keep an eye on her Mix

[Mix] You sure?

[Deer] - Absolutely, I should pick Yaunfen up from Flux anyways. You catch up with MA

[Mix] Alright, take care!

[Deer] Waves farewell and follows Liz up-

[Liz] Friends!!!!!!! - paddles to shore once in the water-

[Deer] Follows- Okay Liz, we just have to pick up Yaunfen first

[Deer] Heads for the castle, sending Flux a message in chat. The other server is waiting for her outside with Yaunfen who happily bounces over to Deer-

[Yaunfen] - BURP!

[Deer] - Thanks for watching them Flux

[Flux] - Your welcome, they seemed quite happy to just listen to Notch reading

[Liz] Friend!!!! - paps yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] - Burp!- Jumps around and wiggles hir butt

[Notch] Wakes up and stares at the ceiling for a long minute. It takes a while for him to realize what's different. He sits up easily. - Is anyone around?

[Steve] Peeks his head in - What's up Markus? Are you hungry or something? Oh! You're up!

[Notch] Smiles -I-I don't hurt anymore.

[Steve] Blinks at him owlishly for a moment and yells over the chat - Hey everyone, Markus is all healed!

[CP] Groans at the news as he's carrying Lie home-

[gem] -in chat- that great

[Stevie] Looks excitedly at Alexis-

[Flux] - If you'll excuse me Deer

[Deer] - Of course, go to him

[Steve] Do you feel any different?

[Notch] I'm not sure... Though seeing the code if I stare at stuff too long will take some getting used to.

[Flux] Comes back down into the room- Notch?

[Notch] Goes to her and hugs her with a swell of genuine warmpth. - Thank you.

[Steve] Awww

[Flux] Hesitantly hugs back, still not used to this sort of interaction-

[Notch] Holds her by the shoulders and examines her face for a moment before giving her a tiny kiss on the cheek. - It means so much that you watched over me, I'm indebted to you.

[Flux] - Why wouldn't I have?

[Notch] Just kind of shakes his head in wonder. - You're something else Flux... I think I love it.

[Flux] Her gaze softens-

[Steve] Gives her a cheesy wink and thumbs up-

[Flux] Is confused by Steve's motions-

[Stevie] Had rushed over as quickly as he could and skids into the room- Father!

[Notch] Goes for the hug on Stevie too-

[Stevie] Happily hugs back- I'm so glad you're better father

[Notch] Me too! I've been feeling like a terrible pest since everyone had to watch over me.

[Stevie] - It was no bother! At least, not for me, can't say anything for brother though...

[Notch] Yeah.... he's always grumpy, so it's hard to tell how he's really feeling.

[Flux] - It's small variances in his face, that's where you can tell

[Notch] I should have taken Jeb up on that offer to teach me poker....

[Stevie] - From what I've heard, I think he would have taught you wrong...

[Steve] Suprisingly mean chuckle -

[Stevie] - What was that about?

[Notch] Turns sideways to scoop up Lie's kitten - And you too you little floof- pets her softly

[Steve] Jebs an asshole. You heard Cp kicked him in the nads right? 

[Hope] Mews-

[Stevie] - Who doesn't my brother do that to?

[Steve] Yeah but it was actually funny cause he deserved it.

[Stevie] - I'll take your word on that

[Flux] Reaches over to scratch Hope behind the ears-

[TLOT] Ambles down the stairs and peeks in. - Markus.

[Notch] Straightens up a bit - Has the teacher arrived?

[TLOT} I don't know, I guess we'll see.

[Stevie] - Teacher?

[Notch] Should I be nervous? 

[TLOT] Shrugs- 

[Notch] Well... it was something we discussed briefly. I was given blood from so many brines, there's a chance I'll develop powers of my own. And an even better chance I won't have any control over the when they emerge....

[Flux] - Deer and I should be able to contain any damage

[Notch] Swallows nervously-

[TLOT] Does a scan of his code - hmm, nothing so far. But I'll keep an eye on you as well...

[Stevie] - Do we know who gave the most blood? Maybe the powers will be based more on that brines powers...

[TLOT] I think it was about equal from everyone. And brine powers seem based on how they were intially damaged... so...

[Flux] - But I wouldn't say that Notch has truly been damaged...

[Notch] Well... nobody has a perfect past. Everyone has been hurt by someone at some point.

[Flux] Immediately becomes concerned- What happened?

[Notch] Just the usual heartbreaks and awkwardness of growing up, nothing I can think of specifically.

[Flux] Puts a hand on Notch's arm- I'm sorry

[Notch] It's all in the past now. I'm happy with the new family I've found here.

[Stevie] - Good, because I'm certainly glad about it to

[Steve] Are you sure you don't want to spar with someone and see what comes out? 

[Notch] NO. I mean, no... I don't like to fight people. I don't even like it when people yell actually.

[Stevie] - Well that will be difficult to avoid with my brother...

[Notch] He's getting better. And I'm not going to challenge him anyway.

[TLOT] Loud is better then violent.

[Flux] - He used to be one of the most peaceful, I'm glad to see it's starting to return a little


	200. Gk and Jean, Dollys Old Life, Rudolph

-Time skip of a few days-

[Gk] Is watching Doc cavort with Yaunfen. - So how long before you give the little one a frigging human shape too? 

[Doc] Pauses - I was going to wait until they were fully vocal at least.

[Yaunfen] Rolls around, nearly turning their body into a ring-

[Doc] Part of it is just being able to get around inside peoples houses comfortably.

[Gk] Grumbles-

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[CP] Has been watching Lie for a few days now, she's been sleeping the whole time and he's getting more anxious-

[CP] Over chat- HEY ASSHOLE! I THINK YOU DAMAGED MY WIFE!

[Doc] in chat- Uhhh, Cp... it would be more helpful if you just said what was wrong..

[CP] - SHE HASN'T FUCKING WOKEN UP!

[Doc] Why didn't you say something before now?! I'll be right over!

[Gk] -tags along-

[Yaunfen] Trots along and looks at GK- Fuck!

[Doc] Well that's a naughty word you've learned... - Picks Yaunfen up in hir mouth and puts them on the walkway before changing back to join hir on the balcony- 

[Gk] Loafs in the yard with his head near the window-

[CP] Is sitting on the edge of the bed next to Lie, his hand entwined with hers-

[Doc] So she hasn't woken once since you took her home? Hows the horse? Is it maybe draining her like the tree did?

[CP] - She stirs every once in awhile and I've gotten a few words from her, but otherwise she's been sleeping. And I don't know about the other two

[Doc] Well... I know one thing that might wake her. It will help if her energy is low too. She might have accidently signed herself out of creative working on the horse-

[CP] - I can check her code...

[Doc] Ah, let me try first, this is very non-invasive. I just need to use your furnace for a few minutes. Can you watch Yaunfen?

[CP] - Fine-Grumbles- Asshole

[Yaunfen] Is sniffing at GK-

[Gk] Sniffs back- Hey kiddo.

[Yaunfen] - Fuck!

[Doc] Comes back in with a heaping plate of bacon and wafts it towards Lie's face.

[Lie] Stirs and opens her eyes a little before grumbling-

[Doc] Hey it worked! I can get you some toast and eggs too if you want Lie.

[Lie] - I just wanna go back to sleep...

[CP] Brushes some of her hair out of her face- Come on, eat a little bit...

[Doc] You've been sleeping for days Lie. Do you feel ill?

[Lie] Shakes head a little- No... Just really tired...

[Doc] Maybe I can give you a jump start. Would that help?

[Lie] - I don't know

[Doc] Okay, we'll give it a shot. I had a decent nights rest and I'm all energized- Xe puts hir hands on Lies chest and belly and forces a wave of hir power into the other brine with a crackle of statick.

[Lie] Yelps and clamps her legs shut, turning bright red- DOC!

[Doc] Pulls back in shock at her volume - Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry!

[Lie] - Doc... Please try to remember which one is your orgasmic shock...

[CP] Growls- Dooooc...

[Doc] Also turns pink- That is not what I was trying to do!

[CP] - I'm going to fucking murder you

[Doc] She's awake now isn't she? Give me a break Cp! It was an accident!

[Lie] Leans against CP- It's okay, please drop it CP

[Doc] You tell me immediately if you start feeling that weak again.

[Lie] - I will... Oh shoot, I left Beau at your place, didn't I?

[Doc] Yeah, but TLOT brought him back over here. And then I dropped the vinehorse off as well later that night.

[Lie] - Oh, okay, where is the vinehorse?

[Doc] In with Beau and your donkey. Markus had some choice words about it since it's in line with his living room window.

[CP] - What sort of words?

[Doc] He said it was creepy. That's all.

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

[Yaunfen] Climbs up onto the sill to bap GK's face-

[Gk] Is bapped- You gonna wrestle with the big dragon huh?

-There's a thud from above as Endrea lands on the roof-

[Endrea] - Hello GG

[Lie] Starts eating some of the bacon-

[Gk] Speaking of big dragons, what's up Endrea?

[Endrea] - Not much really, glad to be back here though, although Enderbro did enjoy being in the End

[Gk] And Steffan?

[Endrea] - Not as much

[Doc] Hey Endrea. How are the kids? Yaunfen learned a new word today...

[Endrea] - I'm surprised they haven't run up yet, Ashe wanted to try watching them

[Doc] They grow up so fast...

[oak] -has run up stairs and out the door to endrea- ma

[Gk] Turns happily towards the little one-

[Endrea] - Yes Oak?"

[oak] -nuzzles endrea-

[Endrea] Nuzzles back-

[Ashe] Runs up with Willow- Uncle GG!

[Gk] Oh no! I'm being overrun by dragons! Help help! - He rolls over on his back dramatically-

[willow] -runs over to GK and paps him-

[Gk] Arrgh.

[Endrea] Laughs a little-

[Lie] Rolls onto her belly- Kids playing is such a nice sound

[Doc] Especaily little dragons. - Xe looks over at Gk- and some big ones-

[Endrea] Climbs down to join them on the ground-

[Gk] Uses the tip of his tail to go for a belly tickle on Endrea-

[Endrea] Jumps back in surprise-

[Gk] Score one for the griefer king, haha!

[willow] -is paping gk endlessly-

[Endrea] Narrows her eyes and goes into a pouncing position-

[oak] -joins in the paping-

[Gk] Is distracted by Oak and Willow's papping-

[Yaunfen] Walks along the sill, wanting to join the others-

[Doc] Hops out the window on the opposite side and transforms, xe scuttles under the walkway and puts hir snout just outside the window for hir baby to step onto.

[Yaunfen] Happily climbs on-

[Doc] Gently lowers hir head to the ground for Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Runs over to join the others-

[Endrea] Pounces on GK, avoiding the babies-

[Doc] Gives into temptation and joins them in rolling around and playing.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and returns his attention to Lie-

-Beau and Stitch the donkey look on passively while the vinehorse becomes skittish-

[Mb] Comes walking up the path with Celine and veers to the side to look at the vinehorse. Loudly- what the fuck is this thing?

[Vinehorse] Spooks and trots nervously in a tight circle-

[Doc] It's a handmade horse you rude brine!

[Mb] Stares- You're fucking nuts.

[CP] Wants to punch him but decides to stay with Lie instead-

[Endrea] Looks at the new baby-

[Gk] Narrows his eyes at Celine- Where did you get that?

[Celine] Trots over-

[MB] Follows protectively - On the subseed. Where the hell do you think?

[Endrea] Offers a bit of void energy-

[Celine] Takes a little of it-

[Mb] What are you feeding her?!

[Endrea] - Void energy, a natural food source for ender dragons

[HG] -come up to the group holding his pails and still having the flitters on him-

[Mb] Huffs - She likes beef.

[Endrea] - There's no harm in void energy as well

[Gk] Who's the new guy?

[Mb] Eyeballs him- Looks weak...

[Doc] Be nice...

[HG] I'm Herobrine the gardener

[Mb] Laaaame. 

[Gk] What do you grow? Just food?

[HG] all plants. if it's a plant I will help take care of it

[Endrea] - How interesting

[Gk] Gets an evil look - why don't cha' go water those little white ones in the pen greensleeves?

[HG] sure -walks over there and water the flowers-

[Doc] I should just start running now and save myself the effort....

[Endrea] - Probably

[Gk] Coward.

[Mb] What the fuck is wrong with you? They're just flowers!

[Yaunfen] - Fuck!

[Doc] My thoughts exactly...

[Endrea] Gathers her children closer-

-The honesty blossoms grow thicker and the air is filled with a slight burst of scent which vanishes-

[Mb] Dumb flowers.

[Gk] That was weird...

[HG] -comes back over-

[CP] - Lie... I love you... WHY THE FUCK AM I SAYING THAT OUT LOUD!?

[Notch] Comes outside. - Please don't yell...

[CP] - BUT I'M SAYING THINGS I DON'T MEAN TOO!

[Doc] Is suddenly pinned by Gk- 

[Gk] Stay put- 

[Doc] NO

[Mb] Turns slowly toward Notch - Hi....

[Notch] Steps back fearfully-

[CP] Notices- FUCK OFF MB!

[Mb] Are you sure? He looks delightfully afraid....

[CP] - HE'S NOT YOURS TO TERRORIZE!

[Mb] Dammit! Can't I just rough him up a bit?

[Doc] NO!

[Gk] Is just laughing-

[CP] Walks out onto the bridge- Leave. Now.

[Mb] But.... but... - his face twists as if he's trying not to say something- The kids are playing! - He slaps his hands over his mouth in horror.

[CP] - Welcome to the effect of one of my wife's flowers asshole, the Honesty blossom

[Mb] Is red-faced and really angry. He kicks a bunch of dirt blocks at Notch in his impotent rage and weirdly the blocks seem to glance away before they hit their target.

[CP] - The fuck?

[Notch] Bolts back into his house to get away from MB-

[CP] Jumps down and approaches- Behave and you can stay, I have no problem with your dragon

[Celine] Baps at Willow-

[willow] -baps back-

[Mb] Puts down a block and sits on it in a huff. He's just scowling with his lips pressed tightly closed-

[Celine] Initiates play with the others-

[Doc] Heard that Celine likes meat and offers it a rasher of bacon-

[Celine] Quickly toddles over and takes it-

[Doc] Good girl, you're an adorable little bad-ass aren't you?

[Lightfoot] -Comes bumbling toward the group, licking it's claws happily. It's snout looks to be covered in blood at first glance- ! -Hunches down a bit and stares at Doc's hand and the bacon-

[Doc] Drops the rest of the bacon in a panic and scrambles to get Yaunfen.- 

[Endrea] Relaxes in the sunlight-

[Lie] Steps outside, having seen what happened with Notch-

[Lightfoot] -Nyooshes toward Doc at top speed and tries to snatch some bacon-

[Doc] Grabs Yaunfen and holds them high in their mouth, they're dancing around trying to avoid the small predator-

[Gk] Roars at the lightfoot-

[Mb] Runs forward to grab Celine as well-

[Endrea] Growls-

[HG] -hugs is pails protectively and runs to the green house-

[Lightfoot] -Lets out a triumphant noise as they dash away from Doc with Bacon in claw- !!! Yes! -Shoves it into mouth as they skid to turn and rush away-

[Lie] Confused she goes over to Notch's place and knocks on the door-

[Doc] Puts Yaunfen on hir shoulders, - what the fuck was that?!

[Notch] Peeks out-

[CP] - I don't fucking know

[Lie] - Hey, are you okay?

[Lightfoot] Maybe another?? -Has skidded off but very clearly still visible, eyeing Doc some-

[Doc] warning growl-

[Lightfoot] Not scary! -just, yells. wow.-

[Mb] Should I roast em?

[Gk] Turns quickly, whipping his tail out at the lightfoot-

[Doc] You get any closer I'll show you how scary I am!

[Endrea] Gives off a blast of void energy-

[Notch] Yeah, I didn't get hit or anything.

[Lightfoot] Ah! -ducks back and growls. It's not very intimidating-

[Lightfoot] That a little scary.

[Gk] Is a bit annoyed now and rears up to spread his wings and paw out with his front hooves-

[Lie] - So I noticed... It just seemed to, bounce away...

[HG] -come back slowly trying to stay far from the light foot ready to bolt again if needed-

[Notch] I didn't do anything. I was just thinking about how I didn't want to be hit...

[Lie] - Maybe it's a development of your powers?

[Notch] Maybe...

[Lightfoot] -Bounces slightly and eyes Doc, before eyeing the rest- Worth it... Not worth it...

[Lightfoot] Maybe ask?... -Scoots a little bit closer to them, but not much-

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes- Ask what?

[Lightfoot] What was.. Round edible thing! Filled with sweet?

[Gk] Settles down to four feet again. - Round like a ball or round like a disk?

[Lie] - Are you sure you don't want to join us?

[Notch] Maybe.... I just don't want to be around people fighting right now...

[Lightfoot] Flat round!

[Gk] A pie?

[Lie] - I think MB will behave so long as Celine is wanting to play...

[Notch] Okay... - follows Lie-

[Doc] You want a frigging pie?!

[Lightfoot] Pie? Is that what it was? Tasted good!

[Lightfoot] -very seriously- Yes.

[Doc] Oh for... - xe opens the creative and spawns several pumpkin pies before laying them down.

[Lie] - So how have you and Flux been?

[Lightfoot] -Scuttles up to them and grabs one, taking a bite before plunking down to eat it fully. That was surprisingly easy.-

[Lightfoot] -Now that it's closer, its easy to see the red on it's snout is pie filling-

[Notch] Twiddles his fingers a bit. - I think I'm in love with her... But I don't think she feels the same way. It's like she's not used to having emotions. I don't want to take advantage of her.

[Doc] Nervously hunkers back down so Yaunfen can reach the ground

[Lie] - Hmmm, well Dawn did say her primal instincts chakra was pretty much non existent...

[Mb] Puts Celine next to Yaunfen with a grudging look

[Yaunfen] Sniffs Celine all over-

[Celine] Squeaks and baps Yaunfen-

[HG] is it safe now?

[Notch] I hope she comes around. I feel liek I have a stomach full of butterflies when she's totally focused on me.

[Doc] I think so...

[Lie] - Just remember, this is all completely new to her, she probably doesn't know how to really react or what to do, she may be depending on you to show her

[Notch] Any suggestions?

[Lie] - Maybe a date?

[Gk] Eyeballs the lightfoot - what are you? You look familiar....

[Notch] Flowers? Candy? Moonlight boatride?

[Lightfoot] Lightfoot. -Grabs another pie to eat, having finished the first in record time-

[Lie] - Hmmm, I could try making some flowers for you to give her...

[Notch] Nothing sneaky okay? I don't want to influence her...

[Mb] sneaks a pie-

[Lie] - Oh absolutely not... Um, other than that you'd be better off asking TLOT

[Lightfoot] -glares at mb-

[Mb] Winds up and throws the pie at Notch- Think fast! 

[Notch] His eyes widen for a second and there's the barest flash of light as the pie hits something invisible before it reaches him and Lie-

[Doc] HEY!

[Lie] - Um...

[CP] Growls- MB....

[Mb] Ah, so the wimpy Notch does has a power! How cute. 

[CP] Punches MB for throwing a pie at his mate-

[Mb] Falls over with a very dark black eye. He's still laughing though

[Doc] Notch? How did you do that?

[Notch] I didn't do anything!

[HG] -is messing around with the ground bellow him-

[Gk] Notices- What are you doing now?

[HG] just making a more fertile block of dirt

[Gk] Lie has plenty of horse poop if you want any...

[HG] I don't need it -the dirt block now is void of grass but the dirt is a deep fertile brown-

[Lie] - Notch, you've blocked things coming at you twice now...

[Lightfoot] -watching them all while stuffing the final pie into it's mouth-

4:58 PM] Dr. Franken Stein: [Doc] So, do you guys think it's time to check on the other babies?

[Endrea] - What for?

[Doc] To see if any of them are verbal or otherwise? We did promise to move them to the gifted class so to speak in that case.

[CP] - Who exactly are you proposing go?

[Doc] Well I guess I could go by myself. I was just asking...

[Gk] Fuck it, I'll go.

[Endrea] - Not by yourself, I'll go as well

[Mb] Oh, are me and gruesome here on babysitting duty? -thumbs at Cp-

[Doc] Bristles-

[Lightfoot] Where? go where?

[CP] - Yeah not trusting you with this responsibility, Doc, you're staying here

[HG] -keeps change blocks to very fertilize soil-

[Doc] Not trusting me? That's some nerve.

[Gk] Just fucking stay. You can watch the babies.

[Endrea] Stands and stretches- We shall at least need your assistance to get in Doc

[Doc] Grumbles a bit- Xe nudges Yaunfen close to Cp and gives him a sharp look. - I'lll be back in a matter of moments. 

[CP] - How many times have I raised Endrea? Yours will be fine

[Doc] Slinks along the ground like an angry cat and slithers down the hole that leads to the cage.

[Gk] Snorts-

[Mb] Makes a face at Yaunfen

[Endrea] Shifts to her human form to follow-

[Yaunfen] - FUCK!

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

[Gk] Changes shape as well to follow- 

[Doc] Opens the way and fidgets while they go through before bolting off again.

[Endrea] Once through she stretches back into her dragon form-

[Gk] Does the same -Ahhh. Wanna go make faces at the NOTCHs?

[Endrea] - I think Doc may get mad at us for that... CP has mentioned that many of them are truamatized

[Gk] Okay... I'm just playing around. Mb's such a spring buck. Been feeling my oats lately.

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Come on, let's see what has grown!

[Gk] This is gonna be one hell of a seed when they're all grown. I caught glimpses of some really strange breeds when they were hatching.

[Endrea] - Indeed- She flaps her wings and takes off into the air

[Gk] Gets a bit of a running start and launches himself as well. He's smaller then her and it's a strange feeling.

[Endrea] Searches the ground, spotting a few very small dragons and a few slightly larger ones playing with them-

[Gk] The air seems fairly empty, I guess most are too small to fly yet.

-Immediately after he says that a small two tailed dragon darts past, it's wings are rather fairy like and it's body covered in pale blue feathers, it chirps curiously at the two larger dragons-

[Gk] Weird... But hey. They're healthy and happy. That's the best ya can hope for sometimes.

-It darts away-

[Endrea] - I wonder if it will get much bigger...

[Gk] Eh, you'll still probably be the biggest in the end.

[Endrea] - A down side to my coding I suppose

[Gk] You know, you could have Doc look at it.... There might be a way to cap your growth.

[Endrea] - Perhaps, but for the moment we need to look for more dragons

[Gk] What the hell is that... ? 

-There's a ridge of ground thats undulating in a straight line down below-

[Endrea] - I think another dragon...

-The ground breaks for a monemt and theres a flash of a sand-brown head before a long bodied dragon dives back down into the soil like a sandworm-

[Endrea] - Such variation in my species

[Gk] Player mods... I'm suprised we didn't get some fucking dinosaurs out here by accident. Hey look at that! What a doofy looking dragon, and way bigger then the others. 

[Junior] Is moseying along with his long tongue hanging out. He's a mostly normal enderdragon but his wings are far too tiny to do anything but fan his chubby body.

[Endrea] - Er... Yes...

[Gk] Those derped eyes look familiar actually...

[Endrea] - I wouldn't know why...

[Gk] Lands near Junior and gives him the hairy eyeball- 

[Junior] slow blink, one eye then the other like a frog-

[Endrea] Lands near him- GG...

[Jean] Comes roaring over a hill - GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!

[GK] YOU!

[Endrea] Steps between Jean and GK-

[Jean] Digs into the ground to stop herself and huffs a bit-

[Gk] Why is she here!?

'[Endrea] - It wasn't my intention at first, but it will piss your NOTCH off...

[GK] Stamps his hooves- It makes me angry too! This bitch made my existence pure torment for months! 

[Jean] Because I did what NOTCH wanted! You're the one who tried to kill Steffan!

[GK] IT WAS PRACTICALLY MY JOB. 

[Endrea] - GG, please calm down

[Jean] Takes the opportunity to get Junior behind her-

[Gk] Is just blowing little flames out of his nose and huffing angrilly-

[Endrea] - GG I will sit on you if you don't calm down

[Gk] Can't I just kick her once?!

[Jean] I don't deserve that!

[Endrea] - As much as I'd enjoy seeing that, no

[GK] Is even more red then usual and the grass around his hooves is smoldering a bit- I HATE HER.

[Jean] I hate you too!

[Endrea] - And I dislike her as well, but think about this, we have taken away more from your NOTCH then anyone else. You have more than him for the first time

[Gk] Is just fuming with his face scrunched in a pout. 

[Jean] You should be happy anyway! You're a dragon again!

[Endrea] - GG, please, let's just move on and do what we were sent here to do

[Gk] I will... because you asked. But I won't like it!

[Endrea] Reaches over and nuzzles GK- You never do

[Ashe] Rolls around with Yaunfen a bit-

[Yaunfen] - Burp! Burp!

[willow and oak] -follow the two dragons-

[Doc] You guys are so cute. 

[Notch] Wanders over, hoping for a distraction from Lie's questions. 

[Mb] Gives Notch a questioning look. 

[CP] Is floating above so he doesn't get rolled into-

[Ashe] He and Yaunfen then proceed to roll into MB-

[Mb] Is knocked down and swears rather viciously.-

[Notch] Snorts-

[Ashe] - Oops... Sorry...

[Mb] Shut up or I'll knock your block off, stupid NOTCH.

[Notch] Esh...

[CP] - I'd think first you'd have to get out from under those dragons

[Mb] Shoves them off him-

[HG] -there is now a large patch of fertilized dirt block and as grass takes over to make them grass blocks the grass is taller stronger and healthier-

[willow] -goes over to MB- bok

[Yaunfen] Surprised noise-

[Ashe] Carefully watches Willow- Willow...

[Mb] Yeah, whatever.

[willow] bok

[Celine] Goes over to MB to check him out-

[HG] -is watering the grass-

[willow] -goes over to ashe and paps him-

[Ashe] - What is it Willow?

[willow] -pounces on ashe-

[Ashe] Rolls over- Willow! Ha ha!

[willow] -paps ashe again before jumping off of him and running circles around him-

[Ashe] Laughing, gets up and stretches, there's a popping noise as his goggles fall to the ground have broken as he grew with the stretch-

[oak] -is eating some of the tall grass-

[Doc] Whoah... Time to fix your goggles again... - Xe takes them up and starts repairing the strap.

[Ashe] Makes a series of clicking noises-

[willow] -paps doc's leg before running around hir-

[Doc] Easy kiddo, I'm trying to fix your brothers eyewear

[Ashe] Hesitantly starts walking around-

[willow] -flops on her back and wiggles her legs in the air-

[Celine] Licks MB-

[oak] -throws up the grass on lie's steps before going back to running around-

[Mb] small smile- good girl...

[Doc] Ummm

[Lie] - What is it Doc?

[Doc] Just a little bit of dragon barf...

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Dolly] Comes up the path and stands under Cp, she's trying to think of a good way to get his attention.

[Ashe] Makes some more clicking noises-

[oak] -sees dolly and goes over to them and paps her-

[Doc] Finishes the goggles and puts them back on Ashe- Here you go.

[Ashe] - Thank you

[Dolly] Eyes the little dragon nervously- hello...

[CP] Glances down-

[oak] -runs around dolly-

[Dolly] Cp... can I talk to you? Privately?

[CP] Frowns a little- Why?

[Dolly] Because I'm told you're good with... dreams...

[CP] Comes down to the ground and start walking towards the house- Follow me

[oak] -tries to follow them-

[CP] - No Oak, go play with your sister

[oak] -run off and pounces on willow who rolls around with him-

[Dolly] Follows nervously-

[CP] Closes the door behind them as they enter the workroom- What do you want to know?

[Dolly] I have a recurring dream... I know it's the same, but it's like something is blocking me from recalling the specifics.

[CP] - Oh? And what do you want me to do?

[Dolly] Can you just, watch? Tell me what happens? Or why it seems like there's a hole in my mind? You're used to dealing with things playing games with your thoughts, aren't you?

[CP] - Usually I'm the one doing it. When do you want to do this?

[Dolly] Up to you. I'm rather nervous about what you might find, but it might cast some light on the craziness I've been plunged into since just before coming here.

[CP] - Well I can make you sleep whenever you want, but I'm assuming you'd want somebody there other than me there as well to make sure everything goes alright

[Dolly] No... I know that it was a risk for TLOT to join in someone else's dreams last time, and honestly, that grinning dog makes me nervous.

[CP] - Eh, Smile is pretty harmless unless you've seen his photo

[Dolly] I'm just not a dog person... - Her thoughts are plain, the cruel eyes and slavering jaws of the upright wolves she narrowly escaped.

[CP] - Alright, again, just let me know when you want to do this, I can literally put you to sleep right now

[Dolly] Gives a tiny twitch. - Y-yes... I think I need to know....

[CP] Sighs and puts down a bed- Go ahead and lay down then

[Dolly] Does as she's told. she doesn't trust Cp much at all, but she knows the others saw her enter the house with him and would surely come looking for her if she never awakened or left again.

[CP] Gives the tiniest flicker of power to send Dolly into a sleep before putting down a block to sit on and entering the dream himself-

-He gets a glimpse of a field in spring before something black obscures it and pushes on him very hard-

[CP] Growls and pushes back-

-There's a featheryness to the pressure-

[CP] - What the fuck is this?

[Dolly] Is also fighting, the memory is being suppressed intentionally-

[CP] Draws his sword- This is no match for me- He slices his sword through the mass

[Xophiel] Emerges from the brain fog and shoves Cp down beneath a massive hand- WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING WHAT I HAVE MADE?

[CP] - Because I was fucking asked to you asshole!

[Xophiel] SHE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW. THE WORK IS COMPLETE.

[CP] - But she wants to know

[Xophiel] SHE IS CURIOUS YES. BUT WHY REMIND HER OF A LIFE LONG GONE?

[CP] - Because why not?

[Xophiel] BECAUSE TO KNOW COULD PUT HER SOUL BACK ON AND OLD PATH. REPEATING PAST MOTIONS AND TASKS SHE HAS EARNED HER REST FROM.

[CP] - See, now you've got me curious as well, I wanna know what's in there now

[Xophiel] THAT IS BECAUSE YOU DO NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HER. SHE WOULD BE OBSESSED.

[CP] - So? Not gonna stop me, and I will find a way in- Already his powers are branching out, trying to find weak points where he can begin to gain control

[Xophiel] INSOLENT PEST! - He's already trying to counter with his own powers

[CP] Teleports beyond the entity, shifting back into old habits of sneaking through dreams to effectively scare the victims-

-The scene opens up again. It's a bright morning in spring. The field around him is full of flowers glistening with dew. There are no houses in view, but there are several strange contraptions scattered around. Sets of four pegs in the ground, holding up the corners of several sheets streched like low hammocks over the grass. There's the cry of a falcon high in the air above-

[CP] Skulks around, trying to find Dolly in the dream-

-There's a little bit of sound down the field. A man and a woman carrying a large bowl. The falcon swoops down and lands on the man's upraised wrist. He looks at the woman lovingly. Their clothes are that of old English peasantry.

[CP] - The fuck is this bullshit?

-The couple begin taking the sheets down and wringing the dew into the bowl. There's a distinctly smoky smell from the man-

[CP] Is getting curious about what they're doing-

[Xophiel] Swats Cp flat from behind, He's reduced his size a lot but his weird proportions are even more upsetting at a small scale. His feet are nearly as long as Cp's entire legs, but his birdlike head is roughly the same size as a humans.

[CP] - THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?

[Xophiel] NOSY INSOLENT PUP! THIS IS NOT FOR YOU TO SEE. WHAT THEY DO IS HOLY.

[CP] - So?

[Xophiel] IF I TELL YOU, WILL YOU LEAVE?

[CP] - Maybe

[Xophiel] THAT IS HER. -He gestures to the smiling man- A PAST LIFE.

-The couple are pouring the dew into a large glass flask-

[CP] - Past life huh? What era?

[Xophiel] THE YEAR IS 1686.

[CP] - Huh, I think that might be about the time Splender came around...

[Xophiel] HE SERVED ME AND WAS REWARDED.

[CP] - And her?

[Xophiel] SHE WAS A HELPMATE TO HIM IN THE GREAT WORK AND CHOSE TO STAY IN THE AETHERS. HE RETURNED TO EARTH AFTER A LONG AND WELL EARNED REPOSE. FOR A SINGULAR PURPOSE. TO WATCH OVER SOMEONE.

[CP] - Wait, so he's Dolly?

[Xophiel] YES.

[CP] - Huh, well, so far all this looks fucking harmless as fuck

[Xophiel] IT IS BECAUSE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE GREAT WORK, IT IS AN ALL CONSUMING TASK. BODY AND SOUL MUST BE COMMITTED, IT WOULD BE A GRAVE DISTRACTION FROM HER PURPOSE NOW.

[CP] - And what would she be doing?

[Xophiel] SEEKING THE STONE THAT IS NOT A STONE, ONENESS, THE KEY TO THE MUTABILITY OF MATTER INTO IT'S MOST PERFECT FORM. THE VERY SIGHT OF IT CAN MAKE A MORTAL SEEK IT ENDLESSLY. SHE MUST REMAIN UNCONNECTED, OR THE BEAST WILL FIND HER BEFORE THE CHILD IS READY TO FACE IT.

[CP] - You mean Zeke? And what fucking beast?

[Xophiel] Gives Cp a hard look - YOU HAVE NO NEED TO KNOW. BUT IT'S KIN IS NO STRANGER TO YOU.

[CP] - I'm guessing you mean something related to Insanity?

[Xophiel] passes a hand over Cp's face and everything goes black -

[CP] Is surprised when he regains consciousness on the floor of the work room- THAT FUCKER- He wakes Dolly from the dream

[Dolly] Groggly awakens - Cp?

[CP] Growls a bit- That fucking angel of yours is trying and failing to keep some nightmares at bay, that's all that's happening

-On the outside theres a bit of a disturbance as something ponderous enters Slender's woods.-

[Slender] Senses the intruder and growls as he puts his book down- Offender, I'll be right back...

[Offender] Looks up from the floor where he's coloring with Sally- Alright, be careful bro

[Slender] Teleports out into his woods-

-The shambling form is moving slowly, as if the slightest step was pain. There's a muted red light from where it's eyes should be. -

[Slender] Releases a burst of static in warning-

-The figure just stands there, there's nothing electrical in it. It's barely alive. It's close enough to see that the eyes are actually a cluster of three on each side, and the head is long and misshapen like an alligators maw.

[Slender] Growls as he emerges from the tree's- Leave, you are trespassing

-The thing is struggling, it's obvious it can't speak but wants too desperately. It seems to be encased in a large sack of some kind that fits it's form.

[Slender] His tendrils come out, snaking forwards as he reaches for the creatures mind-

-The flickering fragment of soul still bears a name - Rudolph.

[Slender] - This is your last warning, leave!- There's a whisper of a voice in his mind as Insanity suggests possession of the creature before him

-The creature gets down on it's short knees, raising it's hands up in a pleading gesture. The hands are huge, three long claws with no thumb.

[Slender] Frowns but movement catches his attention as the scent of human drifts through the air. A low staticky hiss comes from Slender's throat- I'll deal with you in a moment

[Rudolph] Turns toward the noise. His jaws opening in a menacing way as his eyes narrow.

[Slender] Pauses waiting to see what this other creature will do as the human stumbles into sight-

[Rudolph] Struggles to his feet, he strikes out at the human with a giant paw but the blow is obviously weak-

-The human screams and stumbles backwards, only to be impaled by one of Slender's tendrils-

[Slender] - Hmm, seems you could be of use, but you lack energy...

[Rudolph] Stumbles, barely catching his lumbering form before it crashes into the ground. His burlap covering is streaked with dried blood that does not belong to him.

[Slender] - Follow me


	201. Milotec, Lj Pranks

[Notch] Is contentedly floating in a little boat. It's tethered to an identical boat containing Stevie. He gets a little tug on his fishing line and pulls up a pair of leather boots- Aw darn it!

[Stevie] Laughs a little- I swear, Hera plants those

-Feebas- Is idly swimming in the shadow of the boats

[Notch] Originally it was meant to represent the goods of adventurers who had come this way before...

[Stevie] - Really? I figured it was usually just brother fucking with me and making it harder for me to get food...

[Notch] Nah, it's the same reason skeletons have armor sometimes. -waves a hand idly as if telling a dramatic story- It was supposed to inspire the imagination. Like they were warriors coming back from the dead to defend their territory.

[Stevie] - I remember the first armored mob I encountered after brother and I went our separate ways... It was a zombie completely decked out in gold armor

[Notch] Those are rare. We had it set up where mobs would pick up stuff and put it on if someone dropped items, but it never worked out the way it should have. The programming was always just a bit off.

[Stevie] - I see...- His line gets a tug and he reels in a clown fish

[Notch] Hey there you go. Good for potions at least.

[Stevie] - You've never had mine or brother's potions... Have you...

[Notch] Nope. Just Doc's. Why? Are they special? - He trails a hand in the water to pet the Feebas as it goes by-

[Stevie] - According to everyone here who has tried them, they are the worst

-Feebas presses into Notch's hand, lipping at his fingers-

[Notch] You mean they don't work? That sucks. Maybe the others could give you lessons? - Pulls out a berry and pinches it in his fingers for the Feebas-

[Stevie] - No, they work perfectly fine, they just either hurt like the Nether, or taste putrid

-Feebas quickly eats the berry before swimming back under Stevie's boat-

[Notch] That's.... really bizzare... but then, I don't know why Doc's potions generally taste like soda either. There was never any inherent coding for the flavor of things since the players couldn't experince that. Wait! Have either of you tried it since coming here? Making potions?

[Stevie] - No, I haven't, but I don't know about brother... Then again it's like this on every server we go on

[Notch] Maybe the water is better here? Ask Doc, maybe they filter it first?

[Stevie] - I'll keep that in mind, oh damn it, I wasn't looking and one got away

[Notch] Gets a tug and pulls up a salmon- All right! That's okay, you can have this one. - Holds out the fish for Stevie.

[Stevie] Reaches for it-

-The water bubbles a little before a giant head erupts out of it as Milotic takes the fish-

[Stevie] - WHAT THE NETHER!?- He falls out of his boat

[Notch] What the hell is that?! - scrabbles to help Stevie back in the boat

[Stevie] Is surprised when before he can reach Notch the Milotic picks him up and puts him in the boat- What is going on!?

[Notch] What happened to your Feebas?

[Stevie] - Shit! Where is it?

[Milotic] Nudges Stevie-

[Notch] Looks up at the Milotic, - It's so graceful. Do you think...?

[Stevie] - It ate Feebas?

[Notch] No! Maybe it evolved! Pokemon do that. They turn into different things as they get bigger and stronger!

[Stevie] - They do?

[Notch] Yeah. You know those crazy egg things Doc brought back? They turned into a weird-ass palm tree thing with three heads.

[Stevie] - Oh...

[Notch] Addresses the Milotic - Are you Feebas?

[Milotic] Happily says it's name and nods-

[Notch] That's awesome! Stevie, you are now the proud owner of a very beautiful sea serpent.

[Stevie] Slumps a little- Thank god, I thought Doc would murder me for loosing the pokemon they rescued

[Notch] Awww, I wonder if they knew it would turn into something so grand from the start? They're tricky like that.

[Stevie] - I don't know... Should we head back in?

[Notch] I think so. I smell cookies. I bet we could bum some from Alexsezia under the pretense of showing her your Milotic.

[Stevie] Chuckles- Sure

[CP] Is outside gingerly reattaching the chomp to the honesty blossoms- No more letting anyone near these things, I can't stop blurting things out in my own house

-Sounds of Lie calling for Cp from somewhere near the greenhouse-

[CP] Perks and approaches the green house- Lie? What is it?

-I fell in the pond! And lost my shirt!-

[CP] Frowns, highly suspicious-

-Help! It's cold!-

[CP] Floats up onto the roof of the green house and looks down the back of the green house-

[Mb] Is sitting in a tree laughing softly-

[CP] - Nice try, but you gave yourself away. She wouldn't have called me about her shirt coming off. She's very aware of her body and doesn't like it showing to much.

[Mb] It's still funny! Celine is bored.

[CP] - She seems happy to me-

[Celine] Is lightly dozing in the sunlight

[Mb] She was racing around my rooms like an out of control minecart before we came out here.

[CP] - Yeah, they do that

[Mb] It's so damn quiet. Where the fuck is everyone?

[CP] - I don't know and I don't care

[Mb] Wanna rumble?

[CP] - Not right now, I have more paper work to do

[Mb] Huffs- What about the big bitch? Where's she at?

[CP] - You mean Endrea? I think she's in the library with GK and the babies

[Mb] Fine, I'll go bug her instead since you got homework to do. - Gathers up Celine much more gently then one would expect for his personality.

[CP] - At least your baby seems happy

[Mb] His face twists a bit as he tries to keep his mouth shut. - I.. love her... dammit...

[CP] Smirks- There's honesty blossoms nearby

[Mb] Turns on his heel and stalks off, cursing a bit-

[Celine] Nuzzles into him-

[Herabrine] I don't think I'll ever get used to being this high res, it makes me feel kinda itchy. How are we doing? This place is starting to look pretty well fixed.

[LJ] - Pretty good, I think it's just some minor things left

[Herabrine] Want me to wash it all off?

[LJ] - Sure, so long as you don't ruin anything

[Herabrine] I'll be gentle. But you might want to step under an awning first.

[LJ] Floats under an awning for a game stall-

[Herabrine] shoots a bolt of gold and blue lightning up into the clouds above. There's a bit of a rumble and a steady rain drenches the surroundings for a few minutes. Herabrine stands contentedly in the downpour and shakes herself off afterwards. - Ahhh. Best not to overdo it.

[LJ] - ... Can we do that over BEN's place?

[Herabrine] Pfft! I can do it over BEN personally. Just make a little cloud to follow him around!

[LJ] Bursts out laughing-

[Herabrine] Though I should probably wait until he's particularly stinky to do it so no one can bitch that I'm tormenting him.

[LJ] - Awwwww

[Herabrine] Waves her hands mockingly - Best not to upset mommabrine.

[LJ] - They're no fun most of the time...

[Herabrine] Eh, what hir and Cp did to BENs computer was pretty damn funny. I wasn't there but I heard about it later.

[LJ] - I think I remember BEN screaming about it?

[Herabrine] Yeah apparently they downgraded his computer and put a bunch of irritating ancient meme stuff on it. Complete with loud sounds and unhelpful AOL programs.

[LJ] Falls on the ground laughing-

[Herabrine] Soooo much more creative then just deleting his porn.

[LJ] - I'LL BET! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

[Herabrine] They also spanked Jeff's bare ass once for setting Lie's house on fire. That was a hoot.

[LJ] - Oh~? How interesting...

[Herabrine] I heard they got Slender himself in their coils last time they were irl too.

[LJ] - I wouldn't know, I was here- He stretches, his arms elongating- Speaking of slender beings, I should probably check in with Splendy...

[Herabrine] You should get out and about more often anyway. If nothing else go talk to Lie. She always has the best gossip.

[LJ] - Oh? CP's little mate huh? She seems so quiet and withdrawn, I'm surprised

[Herabrine] But that's why! Everyone talks to her. Can't think of a single person on the server that wouldn't trust her with their feelings.

[LJ] Get's a mischievous expression- I see...

[Herabrine] That plus she tends to hang around Doc a lot. So she gets to see a lot of the craziness that happens firsthand.

[LJ] - However, I also know how possessive CP can be

[Herabrine] So? He's just protective. He doesn't stop her talking to people. Doc and TLOT would both stomp him if he was keeping her isolated and lonely.

[LJ] - Eh, I've learned the hard way not to piss CP off, I think I'll play this one safe

[Herabrine] That's what I'm saying, he's got no right to be pissed off. Besides, it could be pretty entertaining if you can start a conversation in their yard. There's a big patch of honesty blossoms near the front of the house.

[LJ] - Honesty blossoms?

[Herabrine] One of her magic flowers, the pollen compells you to tell the truth.

[LJ] - Oh we could have fun with that... Wanna hide a bunch of them everywhere?

[Herabrine] Sure! There are also some free roaming ones out there. TLOT made several of them into flitters. Little flying bugs with the same effect. They're mostly white with a little green.

[LJ] - Then let's go!

[Herabrine] Makes a gracious gesture for LJ to lead and follows him out of the woods.

[LJ] Leads the way out of the woods and the library is right in front of them-

[Mb] Is coming up the path with Celine on his shoulder-

[LJ] Spots the brine- Oh? Who's this? You kinda look and smell how CP used to...

[Herabrine] Man... you're a basic brine. Where the nether did you come from?

[Mb] Growls - I got dumped here on a fucking flash drive and everyone says I have to stay just so that fucktard Jeb doesn't get in trouble for not deleting my ass.

[Celine] Reaches up to nuzzle him-

[LJ] Just starts laughing as usual-

[Mb] Gives the little dragon a gentle scratch - What are you laughing at Rainbow Brite?

[Herabrine] It's kinda his thing. This is Laughing Jack

[LJ] - HEEHEE! RAINBOW BRITE!

[Mb] Is obviously irritated as all fuck-

[Celine] Licks him-

[Herabrine] Cool your jets. Who are you? 

[Mb] Sputters - Master Herobrine!

[LJ] - Pffft, pretentious are we?

[Herabrine] Hoydee-toy-dee

[Mb] eye twitches a little bit. He wants to fight Lj but he's protecting Celine and doesn't want her to get hurt. - This from a washed out Alex and a fucking clown!

[Herabrine] What the fuck did you just say?

[Mb] Alex!

[Herabrine] Growls-

[LJ] - Oooooooo!~ Fight!

[Mb] Puts Celine on the ledge of one of the librairy windows and tells her to stay before drawing a sword- You want some?

[Herabrine] Notes the pond a few steps away and smiles darkly- Yes I do...

[LJ] Floats upwards to watch, pulling out a bag of kettle corn-

[Mb] Splits into three and rushes Herabrine - 

[Herabrine] Is suprised and grapples with the two clones for a moment before exploding one with lightning and scalding the other with a hot blast from the pond.

[Mb] Slashes at her and snarls as she dances out of the way.

[Lj] - Whooo! Go Hera!

[Herabrine] Punches Mb's sword out of his hand and decks him.

[Mb] Manages to get a hold of her arm and twists it behind her back

[Celine] Makes concerned noises-

[Herabrine] Smacks Mb full force with a blast of hot water, knocking him away-

[Mb] Tps right next to her and goes for an uppercut

[Herabrine] Bends nimbly backwards and only gets clipped on the chin

-The two begin trading wild blows until they're both rolling in the grass trying to choke eachother. Mb is grinning like a madman and Hera's face is a twist of anger and determination-

[Endrea] Steps out, having heard the commotion- What is going on out here!?

[LJ] - Entertainment

[Endrea] Shifts into her dragon form, slamming her tail down next to the two brines- ENOUGH!

[Herabrine] Jumps at the sound and gives Mb the chance to tp out of her grip-

[Mb] Fucker....

[Endrea] Growls at MB- Is this really any example to be showing Celine? For shame

[Mb] Growls - Fuckers made fun of my name...

[Herabrine] Not my fault he's a dumb hothead

[Endrea] Rolls her eyes- LJ makes fun of everything, he can't help it

[Mb] Whatever... Can Celine play with your babies?

[Endrea] - Certainly, they are just inside with GK

[Mb] Gathers Celine and stomps off without looking at Lj or Hera- fuckers...

[LJ] - Well, should we be off to do our mischief?

[Herabrine] Yeah... Hey, now I have an excuse to go to Lie. Get some healing flowers. -starts walking

[Lie] Is in her garden harvesting some potato's-

[Herabrine] Uses a bit of moisture in the air to dribble a few drops of cold water on Lie's bare shoulder.

[Lie] Yelps and quickly turns around- Hera!- She then notices the forming bruise on her friends chin- Hera... What happened?

[Herabrine] Got into a fight with a basic bitch. It's no biggie, but I could use a few healing flowers.

[Lie] - Of course- She immediately has some spring up from the ground

[LJ] Has snuck off to find the honesty blossoms-

[Herabrine] Lays down in them- Ahhh... that's nice. So I saw we got a noob with a baby dragon. Kinda reminds me of someone else way back when...

[Lie] - You mean MB? Yeah, I've heard that a lot

[Herabrine] He put up a decent fight too. Till Endrea stepped in...

[Lie] - Please, he's not worth fighting Hera... You scared me a little, I've never seen you have any sort of injury before...

[Herabrine] Oh come on. I'm durable as fuck. I may look human but I'm just as much a tough dragon as Gk.

[Lie] - I know, but I'm your my friend which automatically means I'm allowed to worry about you

[Herabrine] Smile wryly- Thanks for that. Guess what?

[Lie] - What?

[Herabrine] Lj's circus is all fixed up shiny and new again.

[Lie] - Oh wow, you two were certainly working on that for some time

[Herabrine] Well it's just me and him and one bazillion teeny lightbulbs that needed replacing. Seriously, it's been a ton of work.

[Lie] - I can imagine. Have you had a chance to see the few new water creatures that have been swimming about?

[Herabrine] I saw the big fucker Doc brought in. I don't even know what to think about that. If it yell at it to get lost it just floats there opening and closing it's maw like it's eating something.

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm not sure about that one either...

[Herabrine] At least it's not breaking shit. That ugly fish Stevie has is clumsy as fuck. 

[Lie] - Yeah, but then again I don't know what sort of brain damage it may have received from nearly being boiled alive or if that's just how it naturally is

[Herabrine] What the fuck... who does that? I mean, to a fish that's obviously intelligent?

[Lie] - The same person who abandoned my second vulpix in the middle of a sandstorm

[Herabrine] What a -string of binary that's obviously some choice swear words and insults-

[Lie] - Agreed. I'm surprised LJ isn't with you

[Herabrine] Huh? He was... I guess he got bored. Shadenfreude seems to be his one real addiction.

[Lie] - I've guessed from the few times I have seen him as well as his sugar addiction, well so long as he isn't bothering CP, then I'm not concerned

[Herabrine] He doesn't eat anything else. I bet he'd go nuts on the seed Yaunfen came from. Eat himself spherical. And everything bugs Cp.- chuckles

[Lie] - Pffft! Yes well CP is trying to finish up the paperwork for the coronation

[Herabrine] So when's the party?

[Lie] - Soon I think, my outfit still needs to be made and there's some things which need to be done on CP's server too

[Herabrine] So who's doing the sewing? Doc?

[Lie] - Either them or TLOT

[Herabrine] What's Cp gonna wear?

[Lie] - He has a set of obsidian armor which he'll be wearing

[Herabrine] I'm torn.... I don't want to dress up for Cp. But I don't want to embarass you either...

[Lie] - You won't embarrass me

[Herabrine] cheerful- Then what you see is what you get.

[Lie] - I'm okay with that

[LJ] Returns- Hera? Are you ready to go?

[Herabrine] You don't want to talk to Lie? -Her expression is just screaming that it will annoy Cp in a funny way- You should see her Lileep at least. It's crazy-looking.

[LJ] - Lileep?

[Lie] - It's a pokemon

[Herabrine] Just show him, this things weird.

[Lie] Motions for them to follow her to the green house where the Lileep is snoozing in the dappled sunlight within-

[LJ] - That is one weird looking thing

[Herabrine] Can I have a berry Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Sure, which kind do you want?

[Herabrine] Raz?

[Lie] - Oh! You mean a pokemon berry! Sure, hang on a sec- She digs through her inventory and pulls one out, holding it out to Hera

[Herabrine] Watch this - She makes a skinny tentacle of water and hovers the berry near the lileep like a tiny curious fish -

[Lillep] It's tendrils wiggle a little which suddenly converge on the berry-

[LJ] Starts laughing- It's funny!

[Herabrine] I told you! These things are crazy. I saw something wandering around the spawn the other day that looked like a walking tree.

[Lie] - That would be Doc's exeggutor

[Herabrine] There's also Deerheart's massive grubby horse. He always looks like he woke up to a griefed house.

[Lie] - You should see how smitten the ponyta is with it

[Herabrine] Ah geeze. I can't even imagine how that's gonna turn out. Muddy ponies with flaming tails?

[Lie] - Maybe something more like terra cotta?

[Herabrine] Netherbrick horse. What else is going on?

[Lie] - Hmmm, well TLOT's NOTCH has been killed...

[LJ] - Bet CP got a kick out of that

[Herabrine] Holy crap... I heard he was a beast! Who took him out?

[Lie] - A group of us, including myself

[LJ] - You?

[Herabrine] Whoah! Way to go Lie! Did you ride one of the dragons in battle or something?

[Lie] - No, but I did use most of my power on a massive offensive plant

[Herabrine] Niiiiice. Gave the big bastard some nasty lacerations and blue balls I hope?

[Lie] - I'm not sure, but CP actually worked alongside Honedge for once

[Herabrine] Thumbs at the Lileep- That's the other thing, these guys live to fight. Pokemon are crazy tough.

[LJ] - Not all of them

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[LJ] - Every pokemon is different, some like to fight, some don't

[Herabrine] Which ones don't? I mean that pink one that hangs out with Silver seems peaceful but it's still formidable.

[LJ] - It's all dependent on the personality, you guys have brines that like to fight and ones that don't, it's the same thing, it's dependent on the individual... And what pink pokemon?

[Herabrine] I don't know, I think it used to be the little doggie thing with the long ears? It's all pink now with tentacle ribbons. 

[Lie] - You're thinking of Sylveon, Eevee evolved

[Herabrine] Yeah, probably? I've seen him walking it on the beach. It's annoyingly cute.

[Lie] - Yeah

[LJ] - Hmmm, I should go visit them too...

[Herabrine] Silver? Yeah, he's ususally out exercising his pokemon, the deino guy turned into something with two heads as well.

[Lie] - Well, I'm going to go make some food since CP's probably forgotten...

[Herabrine] Okay, thanks for the flowers Lie.

[Lie] - You're very welcome Hera, don't hesitate to visit!- She turns around and starts leaving

[LJ] Slips an honesty blossom into Lie's back pocket as she turns around-

-There's a weird chuckling noise behind Lj-

[LJ] Glances behind him- Hm?

[Exeggutor] Looks at him with all three of it's heads cocked slightly sideways. There's a light mental probing happening from it.

[LJ] - Hello eggies

[Exeggutor] Three smiles, it's obvious it likes Lj's colors. The long leaves on it's head cast a nice cool shade.

[Herabrine] Is just staring at it

[LJ] Offers it some candies-

[Exeggutor] Leans over to sniff them -

[LJ] - Eat up!

-There's a bit of happy bird noises and some impassioned fluttering- 

[Doc] Runs by. Xe's in hir human shape and hir and Yaunfen are following after the Archen

[Archen] Is just trying to fly and not having any luck

[Exeggutor] Twists and turns so each head gets a candy and munches contentedly.

[LJ] - Oooo~ I think I see our next victim

[Archen] Flutters around their feet 

[Herabrine] What the hell is wrong with your bird Doc? 

[Doc] Huffs a bit from exertion. - No clue, I think they just can't fly well. I was just providing some encouragment.

[LJ] Sneaks an arm around and behind Doc to tuck a flower into their belt-

[Doc] So what are you guys up too?

[LJ] - Circus is done

[Exeggutor] Has wandered over to stick it's head into the greenhouse-

[Doc] That's great! Does that mean we'll see you around the seed now that you have some goofing off time?

[LJ] Probably

[Doc] I'm glad. Have you too seen Endrea today? She seems to be the expert on wings and flying.

[LJ] - Over by the library

[Herabrine] Fair warning, MB is over there too. We had a bit of a scrap.

[Doc] Hera... Be careful okay?

[LJ] - Oh CP's little mate already took care of her

[Exeggutor] Manages to get inside the greenhouse and is bumping around a bit

[Archen] Still fluttering madly and jumps onto Lj's pant leg to cling for a moment.

[LJ] - Hello pretty birdie

[Archen] Squeaks a bit-

[Doc] They are colorful aren't they?

[Herabrine] We know you like gaudy things Doc.

[Doc] Ha! TLOT is my favorite of all the gaudy things around here.

[LJ] Scratches the Archen's neck-

[Archen] Preeep... peep...

[LJ] - Hey, where would be a good place to hide something small?

[Doc] Turns red and giggly- A butt?

[LJ] Starts laughing-

[Exeggutor] Ambles back over with a mouthful of something, after a moment it gets a weird look and begins to glow a small amount.

[Lie] From inside the house- DOOOOOOOC!

[Herabrine] Ummm.... Doc?

[Doc] What?

[Herabrine] What the fuck?

[Doc] Peeks in the greenhouse - Oh shit....

[Lie] In chat- Doc... What did you put in my inventory!?

[LJ] Spots the pokemon- IT'S GLOWING!

[Doc] Goes in the greenhouse and comes back out to scold the pokemon

[Exeggutor] Does look contrite. 

[Archen] Decides to climb on Yaunfen next and takes a small fluttering leap from the dragon's head.

[Herabrine] In chat- Probably a sex toy?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Lie] - No shit!

[Doc] Uh Lie.... Exeggutor ate your lantern flowers..... sorry...

[Lie] - That's fine, YOU on the other hand....

[Doc] What did I do?

[Lie] - Shot glasses

[Doc] Yes? That's a thing that exists. 

[Herabrine] Snickers-

[Lie] - You made a thing with them

[Doc] Uh huh... and?

[Lie] - You put it in my inventory

[Doc] So you would have it to play with, and...?

[Lie] - Why....

[Doc] Because masturbating is fun...?

[Lie] Unfortunately the chat does not translate her embarrassed noises-

[Doc] Accidently aloud- I wonder if I made it too small or something? -blushes

[LJ] - Made what to small?

[Doc] Blurts- The glass dildo I snuck into her inventory!

[CP] Perks a little as he's nearing the main room of the house, having heard that- The fuck?

[LJ] Starts laughing very hard-

[Exeggutor] Ambles over and peeks in the window-

[CP] Spots it and heads out the side door of the workroom- The fuck is wrong with you people!?

[Exeggutor] Is still glowing and blinks like a slow Xmas light- Burp...

[Doc] I'm a sex maniac? - Smacks hirself-

[CP] Growls- What did you do now?

[Doc] Helplessly shouts- I gave Lie a glass dildo made from the shot glasses she broke!

[CP] Pauses a moment- I'm going to murder you now

[LJ] Snorts in his laughter-

[Doc] It was just a present! You know I like making things!

[CP] Charges at Doc-

[Doc] Xe tries to scoop up Yaunfen and crumples to the ground- Fuck! Ow!

[Exeggutor] Gets between Doc and Cp -

[CP] Darts around the pokemon-

[Exeggutor] Muscles into Cp and uses it's chest to bounce him back-

[Doc] I'll shock you! Cut it out Cp!

[CP] - Fuck you!- Goes for a punch

[LJ] Is rolling in the air laughing-

[Exeggutor] Ducks it's head hard to give Cp a faceful of fleshy leaves in a sharp swat.

[CP] Lights his hand on fire-

[Doc] Don't hurt hir, it's just defending me!

[Archen] Shoots up Cp's back and pulls his hair-

[CP] Angry noises-

[Archen] SKWAK!

[Lie] Hears the commotion and comes outside- CP!

[Archen] Looks back at Lie and makes one more deliberate swat at Cp's face-

[CP] Swats at the pokemon-

[Herabrine] Hey Lie! Cp is being a shit!

[Archen] Nips at his fingers- 

[Lie] - I can see...

[CP] Sets his entire self on fire-

[Archen] Is singed badly and makes a horrible noise while fluttering to the ground-

[Doc] Archen!

[Lie] Immediately spawns healing flowers- CP! STOP IT!

[Exeggutor] Crouches protectively in front of Doc-

[Yaunfen] Scrambles a short distance away-

[Doc] Tries to get up and fails. - Fuuck!

[Lie] Rushes forwards- Hera! Water!

[Herabrine] Draws up a water tentacle and deluges Cp-

[Archen] Making unhappy noises in Lie's flowers

[CP] Sputters and growls loudly-

[Lie] Kneels near Doc and Archen, spawning more flowers, both healing and pain management- Hey, how bad is it?

[Doc] Pulled my damn back....

[Lie] - What can I do?

[Doc] Keep Cp from stomping on me?

[Lie] - I can try...

[Archen] Is healing fast but still mad at Cp- 

[Doc] Yaunfen? Come back. It's okay. Cp won't hurt you at least.

[Lie] Has taken CP's attention, calming him down-

[Yaunfen] Slinks back, a bit nervous.- Burp...

[Doc] Flops- It's okay sweetie.

[CP] Is still growling a bit-

[Lie] - Come on CP, let's go inside, take it out on your punching bag...

[Exeggutor] Snorts at Cp, it's one of the few entities on the server taller then him.

[Lie] Coaxes CP back into the house-

[Chomp] Bounces at the end of it's chain-

\- group of what look like half human half mobs is just getting close to the outside of the fire wall to the server-

-A brine almost bowls a few of them over, managing to prevent doing so so that he doesn't hurt the person in his arms. There's an incoherent yell of anger at the act-

-the group seem surprised at the act-

[brine] What the fuck?! -Seems very angry and ready to yell more-

-the one that looks like they are part Enderman steps forward he seem to being defensive of the others-

[brine] What kinda fuckup are you? -steps back a bit, shifting the person in his arms so he can draw a weapon-

-the ender person speaks up- I don't know what your problem is but I will defend my friends if I must back up I didn't come here for a fight.

[brine] -scrutinizes them a bit before relaxing a bit- I.. am not here to fight either. Sorry. -returns weapon to his inventory after a second of hesitation-

-the group relaxes as well there seems to be one for each type of hostile mob-

[brine] Big group you got here.. Would you.. mind if we tagged along?

-they look at eachother before the Enderman person talks again- I don't see why not

[brine] Thanks.. Sorry about the yelling and being ready to fight.. We just fled the Notch of our seed. I'm stressed as all nether..

-the a spider lady speaks up- we just fled our seed as well we were getting attacked from both humans and a notch who wondered on to our seed so we understand.

[Deer] Over chat- Anybody else feel like going someplace relaxing?

[Mix] -Over chat- Where exactly?

[Deer] - I'm not sure...


	202. Hot Spings Outing

[Lie] - How about some place Doc can heal up? I think they just threw their back out in front of my place...

[gem] -in chat- I could use relaxing

[Alexsezia] I'm game.

[Doc] Hot water sounds good.

[Herabrine] Ehhh... where at?

[Alexis] - Sure, I think Stevie and Notch could use some more alone time anyways

[Mix] Can I drag Sky with?

[Sky] -in chat- why

[aven] -in chat- no water because if gem is going I am going to be dragged along

[Deer] - Wasn't there a hot springs where we rescued the pokemon?

[Alexsezia] Can't we do just girls for a change?

[Doc] Yes, and does that count me out?

[Deer] - Only if your wearing boy parts love

[gem] aven you don't have to go in go in the water and pokemon

[aven] only for the pokemon

[Doc] ... that can be arranged...

[Mix] I mean technically

[Sky] I'm not going

[Mix] Lame, I'll go with. Where we meeting to go out?

[Sweet Alex] Can we drag Herabrine?

[Herabrine] HEY.

[Lie] - I think I've got CP calmed down enough for me to go

[gem] this sounds like a good time where should I drag aven too?

[Lie] - Well Doc is in front of my place...

[Deer] - I'll gather the pokemon here

[steveson] take alexine I need the time to mine with out her bugging me

[alexine] I don't even know what a hot spring is don't sign me up for stuff like this

[Lie] - It's a very relaxing place, like a natural hot bath

[alexine] hot? like lava?

[Lie] - Not as hot, but very relaxing

[alexine] fine i'll come

[Doc] Lie can you watch Yaunfen for a moment?

[Lie] - Sure- She comes back outside with her two vulpix's

[Doc] Gets up and goes inside to find a private spot to change. Xe comes right back after.

[BEN] - WHY ARE YOU GOING TO WATER!?

[Herabrine] Is it really okay to leave all these men alone unsupervised?

[Lie] - We'll find out

[aven] I am no going in the water I am going to play with pokemon and maybe get my own

[Deer] Arrives with the rest of her and Doc's pokemon-

[Exeggutor] Sniffs Herabrine - 

[Herabrine] Swats at it in annoyance

[Lie] - Do we want to take any food?

[Endrea] - Don't worry, I will still be here

[gem] -is arriving with aven her pokemon and the female guardians-

[Doc] Yeah, bring a snack just in case. I always have a little food on me. 

[alexine] -also manages to make it to lies house-

[Mix] -Trudges up, mostly pushing Sky, who looks mildly annoyed and a good bit amused-

[Sky] She's very determined to atleast make me come all the way out here, sorry

[RVulpix] Cowers in Lie's arms-

[AVulpix] Jumps around Lie's feet-

[Sweet Alex] Arrives already in a bathing suit with a skirt around her waist. - Hey guys!

[Alexsezia] Rides up on Smudge and jumps him into Lie's paddock with Beau, the vinehorse and the donkey. Smudge spooks a bit at the vinehorse - what the nether?!

[Lie] - What does it look like?

[Alexsezia] A cross between a horse and a wicker basket?

[Doc] Hey now...

[gem] it looks like a plant horse

[Alexis] Arrives- So who else are we waiting for?

[aven] -is peting gem's lunatone- I don't know

[Herabrine] I don't think so.... 

[Alexsezia] I doubt Flicker or Croca want to go.

[Doc] Quickly balls the Archen and the Exeggutor - Anybody want a ride? - Xe lays down, sprawling out into hir dragon shape. 

[Herabrine] Picks up Sweet Alex like a sack of potatos and gets on. 

[Sweet Alex] Ummm!

[Alexsezia] Climbs up behind them with a roll of her eyes.

[Sky] -Just leaning heavily on Mix, who's still pushing him as close to the group as she can get him. its, not very close. He definitely digs his feet into the ground-

[Mix] I'm good

[Lie] Helps Alexis up as she climbs on-

[Deer] Takes her perch in Doc's mane-

[Doc] Can you grab Yaunfen, love?

[gem] -balls her pokemon before dumbing aven on doc's back- i'll fly

[Deer] - I can try, but they are getting pretty big...

[alexine] sure i'll go for a ride why not -has a hint of sarcasm in her voice but gets on-

[Deer] Calls for Yaunfen who trots over and struggles a bit to get up, but does manage it after a moment-

[Doc] Lifts up hir head. - We ready?

[gem] I think so

[Lie] - Let's go

[gem] yay happy spring time

[Doc] Opens the safety protocals for a moment and draws the hole open, then snaps it closed again once they're all outside. It's slightly cold and the void is full of nodes to other games and the quiet hiss of static.

[Sweet Alex] I should have put on a jacket... I've never really travelled in the void for more then a few seconds between seeds.

[gem] this is nice

[Lie] Keeps her little Vulpix's close-

[alexine] I am going to die here aren't I?

[Deer] - No, you're not

[Alexsezia] Uh, no. It is a bit creepy though. 

[Sky] -Still getting pushed along by Mix. At this point its actually pretty comical, since he just slides along- I doubt you're going to die right here, maybe a few feet ahead though? -jokingly-

[Doc] I'm not fond of it either, too easy to get lost.

[gem] it reminds me of space minus the static which is annoying

[Herabrine] Reminds me of being deep underwater...

[Alexsezia] Sarcastically- are we there yet?

[Alexis] - I hate travelling through here...

[gem] I would say deep ocean and space are both quite the same it some aspects

[Doc] I don't want to alarm anyone, but... does anyone else hear voices?

[Sky] Yeah.

[gem] -puts her hand to her ear- I think I do

[Lie] Focus' her hearing- Maybe?

[aven] yes

[Mix] I can't...

-the group of human hostile mobs starts to come into view-

[Alexis] Considers going for her bow-

[Doc] Hello? Are you guys lost?

[aven] -see the spider women- AAA SPIDER! -she then got limp on docs back-

[Sweet Alex] Hugs Aven- It's okay!

[Herabrine] What kinda crazy seed did you lot come from?

[brine] -squints at the other group from his place at the back of the mobs-

[Doc] I see brine eyes...

[brine] Nope, no you do not.

[Deer] - Oh, more brines

[lord Enderman] i'm lord Enderman and it's not to crazy unless you count that we had to keep the hostile mobs in check or they would do what every they want

[Doc] at the brine- It's not a bad thing. Most of my friends have the same.

[Lie] - Sounds like CP's generals...

[aven] -gets up slightly there voice now a male tone- how?

[Herabrine] Eh, an oraganized seed... waste of time

[Sweet Alex] Aven? Are you okay?

[Alexsezia] You speak common very well.

[brine]-moves the girl in his arms to his other shoulder, she's snoring quietly- I see..

[lord Enderman] well we mostly speak common and keeping the seed oraginzed is now that our brine was killed by a violent NOTCH and humans

[aven] avery is hiding it's just me ben

[Sweet Alex] oh, hi. I'm not sure we've met? I'm Sweet Alex- huge smile

[Doc] You lost your Herobrine... - grinds hir teeth a bit

[aven] we have avery just tends to be more prominent I am always here but now I have the control for now

[Sweet Alex] Oh, well take good care of her. She's my friend.

[Herabrine] Are we going or what?

[Lie] - Another NOTCH to add to the list of those who need to be killed?

[lord Enderman] yes his last words to find BEN because if he couldn't find him he figure no NOTCH could so we would be safe

[gem] did they follow you?

[brine] I don't think so? But to be fair, I've only been walking with them for a little bit.

[lord Enderman] no they didn't

[Doc] We're close to our destination anyway so lets get inside and out of the null space just in case. Deerheart, would you like to make the opening? 

[aven] I know who they are looking for

[Deer] Creates an opening into the pokemon game-

[lord Enderman] where are they

[aven] you are talking to them

[Sweet Alex] This is BEN. One of them

[Doc] Come on, let's go in.

[lord Enderman] well that was one way to break the news to you -goes inside the game with the group following him-

[gem] -flies in-

[Mix] -pushes sky into the opening-

[brine] -reluctantly follows-

[RVulpix] Begins shaking, recognizing it's surroundings-

[Lie] - Shhhh, it's okay, he can't hurt you anymore

[Doc] Waits for the rest to come in - Lie would you close it please?

[Lie] - Hands are a little full here Doc...

[aven] this will be interesting maybe lady spider can get rid of Avery's fear of spiders

[Doc] Okay, I just thought you could use the practice - Xe hunkers so everyone can get off before xe shifts back. 

[Mix] I can do it, but Sky might run... -gives Sky a dirty look-

[Sky] Where am I going to run to?

[Sweet Alex] It's awfully rocky here, but the air is nice and warm.

[gem] the void is nice but it will feel 100% better after a long soak in a hot spring

[Edward and Takeo] -on a walk with Moxie, admiring the neighbors houses-

[Edward] It's nice here. I miss my pets though.

[Takeo] What about Moxie?

[Moxie] -wags tail at the mention-

[Edward] She's more yours, dear.

-There's some barking ahead from Lie's wolves-

[Moxie] -barks back and heads in the wolves' direction-

[Takeo] Haha, look at her go!

[Moxie] -greets the wolves-

[Edward] Ugh, more dogs.

[HG] -is approaching lie's vine horse with his watering pail-

-The wolves crowd around the fence, sniffing at the new face-

[Edward] -interest piqued- Now that's something you don't see everyday... Hello there! Would that be a horse made of flora I see?

[HG] AAAAA!

-The vine horse snorts at them which get's Beau's attention-

[Edward] ... Are you alright?

[HG] -runs very faster then anyone else can to a corner of the house opposite them and hides there looking out-

[CP] Comes into the room HG is in, covered in blood from the punching bag- The fuck are you doing in here?

[HG] AAAAAA! -runs away and hides in the green house-

[Takeo] He... disappeared.

[Edward] Yes, that's what people do when they run and turn a corner.

[Takeo] ... Don't.

[CP] Walks outside- Oh joy, more visitors...

[HG] -looks out from the green house-

-The chain chomp bounces excitedly at the end of it's chain-

[Edward] Oh, hello. Didn't mean to bother the brine that just ran inside.

[CP] - I'm not sure what to think of that dipshit

[HG] -is starting to cry because he heard what cp said about him-

[Edward] Oh, well, okay then-.

[Takeo] That wasn't nice.

[CP] - Well I'm not a nice person, now if you don't mind I need to feed my wife's horses

[Edward] -cuts Takeo off from saying anything else- Yes, yes, that's totally fine! -begins to approach the greenhouse-

[Takeo] -grunts and calls Moxie over-

[Moxie] -joins Takeo-

[HG] -is still crying-

[CP] Starts with Beau and the Donkey-

[Edward] -to HG, softly and motherly- Hey, hey, there's no need to cry. I'm sorry if I scared you. ... Out of all the plants you've got in there, vanilla is the only one I recognize. I'd love to learn more about the others.

[HG] -quietly- these aren't mine I just like to tend to them

[Edward] You must be quite a dedicated tenderer; they're blooming so nicely.

[HG] I only got her recently but my tending make plants grow bigger strong and faster especially when I water them with my watering pail

[Edward] Interesting. May I ask your name?

[HG] Herobrine the gardener

[Edward] Nice to meet you, Gardener! My name is Edward.

[Takeo] I'm Takeo.

[Moxie] -rubs her head into Takeo's side-

[Takeo] And this is Moxie.

[HG] nice to meet you -he still seem timid-

[CP] Is watching those in the green house to make sure they don't harm his wife's plants-

[Edward] I hope to see you again. Maybe we can discuss gardening some more next time. -walks away-

[Takeo] Edward? I thought we were on a walk-?

[Edward] -whispers to Takeo- I just remembered; I still do have a pet~.

[Takeo] -now blushing- ... Oh. -follows her-

[HG] bye -decides to water the plants in the green house-

[Doc] Just watch where you step unless you want to end up in a pokemon battle. I figured out if you run behind people so they don't have a chance to say anything you can usually avoid it. 

[Herabrine] Pfft.

[Lie] - We'll need to find a place to buy some swimsuits...

[Doc] I can just make you something.

[Herabrine] Or we can go it nude...

[Lie] - I'm suspicious of what you might make me... HERA!

[Sweet Alex] I'm prepared!

[Gem] my tank and short is a swim suit because it's water proof -equips her black tank and shorts-

[Doc] What? Why would I make you something skimpy? Cp isn't around to give a boner too. Unless you want something tiny...?

[Lie] - NO!

[Alexsezia] Takes out some extra clothes and a pair of shears and starts snipping.

[Herabrine] Looks at Sweet Alex and then turns to Doc - I'll have what she's having, in darker colors.

[AVulpix] Is sniffing everything and then there's a faint sound of peeing-

[Mix] Can I have somethin? I didn't pack anything..

[Doc] Examines Sweet Alex's one piece for a moment and then copies it and changes the color with a bit of spawned dye. The result is a very dark purple. 

[Herabrine] Takes it, and equipts it under her clothes. - Good enough

[Doc] What color Mix? One piece or two? 

[aven] -is looking around ben is still in control-

[Mix] Light purple's fine and two pieces

[Sky] -unamused face-

[Sweet Alex] Because you're BEN right now, I assume you won't join us?

[Deer] Starts stripping a little-

[Lie] - DEER NO!

[Doc] Whistles appreciatively - Xe's working on a suit for Mix-

[Lie] - Deer... We still have to go through the town...

[Herabrine] Hark, I can hear the dulcet tones of Deerheart not caring.

[aven] neather of us would join aven came for two reasons one she would turn to a ghost if gem left and two pokemon

[Deer] - But it's hot and I don't have the Ponyta to ride this time

[Doc] eyebrow wiggle- you can ride me anytime...

[Deer] - Gladly, my hooves are already getting a bit too hot

[Alexis] Shifts awkwardly-

[Sky] Ew

[Doc] Shifts again to avoid hurting hir back again and kneels for her - Just pretend I'm a pokemon- winks

[Deer] Giggles and climbs on-

[Yaunfen] Baps Doc's face-

{Doc] I love you too kiddo.

[Lie] - Should we get going?

[Doc] Doc-doc

[Lie] Groans-

[Herabrine] Dork...

[alexine] I still need a suit

[Alexis] - I still do to...

[Deer] - So does Lie

[Doc] Clicks on Herabrine a couple of times- what colors?

[Herabrine] HEY.

[Alexis] - I don't really care

[Lie] - Ummm, light blue?

[alexine] uh green

[Doc] Makes the suits and passes them out. Xe also makes a small green bikini for Deerheart. It doesn't hide much.

[Deer] - Do I have to wear it?

[Doc] Nope. But keep it just in case

[Deer] - Good

[Doc] Sets off for the town. With the others following.

[Lie] Hangs back a bit, taking everything in-

[Gem] -is super excited looking around in the game-

[Alexis] Hangs back with Lie-

[Doc] Trots through the town and toward the springs. The cliff walls are high around the pools of steaming water and the air is near foggy with it.

[Alexis] - This is so weird...

[Alexsezia] How so? Just because you've never been to another game?

[gem] -she puffs up her wings trying not to just jump right in from there-

[Alexis] - Well I've never seen anything like this at all

[Doc] Just wades right into the biggest pool. Deerheart and Yaunfen are still dry on hir head though.

[Deer] Quickly pulls off the rest of her clothes-

[Doc] Make sure you stow them so nothing gets lost....

[gem] -fly's in making a splash-

[Lie] Ducks behind a rock to change-

[Herabrine] Picks up Sweet Alex and throws her in the water-

[Alexsezia] That was not nice.

[Herabrine] So?

[Mix] -Trudges into the water happily after changing while Sky settles on the edge of the water-

[Alexis] Changes and cautiously steps into the water-

[Sweet Alex] Shrieks like a mimsy at the hot water-

[aven] -sits down on the ground away from the spring and ends up talking with the half mob people-

[Doc] Looks at the newcomers- If any of you want to join in, you can.

[alexine] -puts her hand in the water- what the fuck it's hot

[Lie] Puts just her feet in as she holds the normal Vulpix-

-the mob people look at each other and collectively say no-

[Alexis] Slips the rest of the way in-

[Yaunfen] Starts splashing around-

[Herabrine] Of course it is! Why do you htink it's called a hot spring? Duh.

[Doc] Keeps hir paws near Yaunfen while they paddle. - So glad you don't have the allergy. I bet you'll be a damn good swimmer once you get the hang of it.

[Deer] Humms as she slips deeper into the water-

[Doc] Just watches hir mate out of the corners of hir eyes. 

[Herbrine] Try not to drool...

[Doc] Shut up.

[AVulpix] Race around the edges of the pools-

[gem] -is swimming keeping under the water before coming up and letting her Pokémon out just out side the spring so they can join if they want to which Serperior does-

[alexine] -gets in-

[Sweet Alex] Has adjusted and leans on the side - Aww, cute little fox.

[gardians] -are swimming around-

[AVulpix] Gets closer and sniffs Sweet Alex-

[Lie] - It was a gift from CP

[Doc] Gives hir balls a light toss and the Goomy immediatly flops in the heat on the edge, the Exeggutor sits down heavily with the Archen perched in it's leaves and the Galvantula skitters partway up the wall to play lookout.

[Sweet Alex] Aww, that's nice. He's made so much progress.

[Lie] - And then there are times when he forgets what he's learned

[gem] -her and Zyria are splashing each other-

[Alexsezia] It took TLOT a while to learn how to relate to people properly too. He still gets anxious in crowds. 

[Lie] - Really? It didn't show when we went to Kore...

[Mix] -has found herself a comfortable place to sit-

[Sky] - sitting at edge of water dipping a foot in-

[Alexsezia] That's odd... maybe just because they were glad to see him? Being liked and belived in does bolster his power. 

[Herabrine] He could have been internally screaming for all you know.

[Doc] It's because of Steve... If his lamb is by his side he'd fight the sun itself. And now his NOTCH is gone. He has no reason to be afraid anymore.

[Lie] Shifts nervously- Plus we kind of had no choice since I left... Something, there...

[gem] -her and her guardians are playing Marico polo-

[Aleixis] Splashes Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] Splashes her back- What did you leave Lie? 

[Doc] Chuckles-

[Lie] - A... Giant lust pod...- Turns red

[Zyria] -bumps into lie- polo

[Sky] Well, that's unfortunate...

[Herabrine] No wonder they were glad to see TLOT! They were probably blissed out from fucking! 

[Sweet Alex] Blushing- He-he

[RVulpix] Baps at the water-

[Yaunfen] Clings to Doc's paw- Burp?

[Doc] Are you tired Yaunfen? You can climb on me.

[Yaunfen] Tries to curl around Doc's paw, playing with it-

[Doc] Wiggles hir claws a little and gives the baby a nuzzle. There's a quiet snap of hir taking screenshots.

[Gem] marco

[Deer] Moves over next to Hera, mischief on her mind as she whispers to Hera- Wanna grief Lie a little?

[Herabrine] Visibly perks up a bit - Yes please....

[Sweet Alex] Polo!

[Deer] Smirks and looks at Lie- So, Lie, you mentioned that you had had anal before?

[Lie] Freezes and turns redder than the vulpix in her arms-

[gem] -goes right into sweet alex-

[Doc] Pffft!

[Herabrine] Reaaaaallly?

[Alexsezia] Whatever you're into. - shrugs-

[Lie] - Shutupshutupshutup

[Doc] What? It's no big deal. Done safely at least-

[Deer] - So who was it with?

[Sweet Alex] oof!

[Ava] there are werid things to be into lie

[gem] got someone -giggles-

[Deer] - Oh come on, it's just us girls here~

[Sky] -slowly dips other leg into the water-

[Lie] Whines-

[Doc] It wasn't that griefer was it?

[Herabrine] You dated a griefer BEFORE Cp?

[Lie] Quietly- Yes...

[Alexsezia] No wonder you're used to men behaving like children....

[Lie] Sinks a bit lower-

[Deer] - But if you've done anal before, why haven't you asked CP to do it with you?

[Doc] I bet he's too big and rough.

[Olivia] do you not like it?

[Alexsezia] Trust issues?

[Lie] - It... It really didn't do anything for me...

[Doc] Ah, okay. It's an aquired taste, if you don't have a prostate anyway. 

[Herabrine] Geeze...

[Doc] Hello. -points to self with hir free paw- Doctor here. Nothing is too personal.

[Yaunfen] Decides to go after Doc's tail-

[gem] -swims away from sweet alex and swims just below he water like a shark letting just the tip of her snake tail poke out like the fin-

[Mix] - Just slowly sinking in the water, enjoying the warmth-

[Doc] Twiddles hir wet fluff around in the water for the little dragon to bat at;

[Yaunfen] "Viciously" attacks the tail-

[Herabrine] Grabs Gems tail playfully-

[gem] -grabs hera and pulls her under-

[Herabrine] Goes under easily. She can breathe water and makes a silly face at Gem-

[gem] -makes silly faces back-

[Alexsezia] Play nice you two

[Lie] Is just bright red now-

[Sweet Alex] Lie? Are you too hot?

[Lie] - No!

[Alexis] Chuckles a little- She could never be "to hot"

[Sweet Alex] She is quite pretty. You have lovely hair especially, Lie.

[Lie] Noises-

[Doc] She certainlly melted Cp's frozen hearts....

[Deer] - Still, I knew you had a relationship before CP, just not that it had been a griefer

[Doc] If it's a thing someone chooses to be... they're usually not nice people to be around at all....

[Herabrine] Splashes around with Gem.

[Alexsis] Herobrines can't help what they are... humans can be rather cruel. 

[Lie] - He... He was one of the types that seemed super nice, charismatic... Talented...

[gem] -swims with easy her lack of need for oxygen making easy to stay under the water-

[Doc] Tricky...

[Alexsezia] That sort of thing just makes me suspicious.

[Lie] - I was inexperienced, he was my first boyfriend

[Sky] People like that suck..

[Alexis] - Her ex also tried to kill her, didn't even recognize her on the other server

[Doc] What a useless troll...

[Alexsezia] I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing, going after someone innocent like that. 

[Lie] - CP thinks he saw CP almost kill me and thought he actually meant to kill me

[Doc] Who knows what Cp was thinking at that point. With Insanity whispering in his ear it could have been damn near anything. 

[Alexsezia] Shakes her head sadly.

[Alexis] - Either way, CP was the one who ended up killing her ex

[gem] -climbs out of the water and lays on the ground- I need to cool a little i'm too hot

[Doc] Good riddance to bad rubbish.

[Herabrine] Uses a water tentacle to splash Gem one more time-

[gem] nuuu to hot

[Alexis] - Indeed

[Sky] Do not toast gem, freeze her

[Deer] - Hey Lie, you should get rid of that swimsuit

[Lie] - DEER!

[gem] yes I need cool

[Doc] Are you okay Lie... I mean.. no regrets?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, yeah, none at all

[Doc] I know Cp's kind of a dick sometimes....

[Herabrine] KIND OF?!

[Alexsezia] Doesn't that hurt you Sky?

[Alexis] - He was worse

[Doc] Eh, still.....

[Sky] Hm? Not really. Kinda tingles but that's about it.

[Zyria] -sneaks up behind hera and pulls her under-

[Alexsezia] How's Liz doing?

[Herabrine] Slides under Zyria and paddles deeper-

[Sweet Alex] Maybe you could make a flower to make him nicer- giggles sweetly

[Zyria] -follows after hera-

[Deer] Tickles Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Squeaks in surprise-

[Sky] Shi's fine, likes to take up the whole tub when Mix tries to take a bath now. -kicks feet a bit in the water- I usually have to wrangle hir out.

[Sweet Alex] You should bring hir over sometime. I heard xe got bigger since I saw them last.

[Lie] Carefully puts the regular vulpix on the edge of the pool-

[Doc] Gives Deerheart a tickle from behind with the tips of hir tongue.

[Deer] Laughs and turns around-

[Doc] Gives her a huge messy smootch that encompasses half her face.

[Deer] - Doc!

[Doc] Runs the points of hir tongue along hir thin lips- Yeeees?

[Sky] Ill see about it, would be good for hir to get out.. not that Shi doesn't already. - notices mix has sank up top her chin into the water from where Shes relaxing and rolls eyes-

[Alexsezia] You too are worse then TLOT and Steve

[Deer] - Easy now, I think we might start something if we're not careful

[Sweet Alex] Ah Mix you look so relaxed.

[Mix] Iss so warm, I like it

[gem] too warm

[Herabrine] Quietly pulls a packed ice block from her creative and plunks it on Gem's chest mischeviously.

[gem] -cuddles the block- thank you

[Doc] Very quietly - Maybe I wanna start something....

[Alexsezia] Splashes Doc-

[Deer] - Oh I know you do

[Doc] Pffft! Hey!

[Alexsezia] They can't resist their fair maiden. Especially when you're naked as a jay.

[Deer] - But of course, naked is the most comfortable

[alexine] -is siting on the opposite side of the pool to everyone-

[Alexsezia] Alexine? You can come over here, it's safe.

[alexine] I am fine over here

[Herabrine] Still suspicious of the mean old brines huh?

[Lie] - Hey, some of us are pretty young

[alexine] they had cause nothing but trouble on the soul server I have every right to be suspicious

[Herabrine] Sorry, 'mean little sprout of brines'. - Grins-

[Lie] - But have we been anything other than helpful to you on our server?

[Lie] Gives Hera a look-

[Doc] Yeah, if I wanted to be mean I would have never let you in in the first place.

[Herabrine] Returns the look with a bigger grin

[Lie] Manipulates her plants to lift Hera out of the water upside down-

[Alexsezia] All brines are different...

[Herabrine] HEY! You're making us look bad

[Alexis] - I was tormented by a brine as well Alexine, but I trust Doc and the others here

[alexine] -say nothing-

[Lie] - You started it

[Herabrine] Pouts-

[Doc] It's up to you Alexine. I'll just keep hammering on you with cookies and kindness until you crumble like all the rest- winks- 

[Lie] Gently puts Hera down-

[Herabrine] Vanishes under the water as smoothly as a shark

[Lie] Checks on the Alolan vulpix who's now snoozing on a rock-

[gem] -is still snuggling the block of ice-

[Doc] Hera...

[Herabrine] Sneaks up on Lie from behind and puts a slimeball down the back of her bikini bottom.

[Lie] Shrieks and jumps away- Hera!

[Herabrine] Stays underwater.

[Doc] Shakes hir head-

[Lie] Is trying to wipe the slime away-

[Sweet Alex] Are you okay Lie?

[Lie] - I'll be fine, it's just some slime

[Doc] rowr....

[Deer] - Hmmm, maybe we could help you Lie, show you how to use that slime

[Lie] - Not helping Deer

[Alexsezia] swats Doc's noise with the feather end of an arrow from hir inventory

[Doc] Yow!

[Alexsezia] Behave.

[gem] -puts the block in her innovatory before jumping back in in the middle of the group making a big splash-

[Mix] -startled noise-

[Doc] So what's wrong with the dildo I gave you? Too big? Too small?

[Lie] Goes back to being bright red-

[Herabrine] Goes for the tickle on Gem, fully underwater

[Doc] What? It's a fair question. I can adjust it

[Lie] - I... I... I don't know...

[gem] don't tickle me I will not be responsible for what happens if you do

[Herabrine] Oh all right, if you're gonna go ballistic I'll leave you alone. Spoilsport...

[gem] I just hate being tickled

[Mix] - has actually fallen asleep where she sits. Amazing-

[Herabrine] Pops back up and backs off. - Hey Doc?

[Doc] hmm?

[Herabrine] When are you going to fix me?!

[Doc] Instantly flustered- well um! I've been kinda busy!

[Lie] Is glad the subject has changed from her-

[Doc] I've been... monitoring Lie and Cp! They both had chakra adjustments! It's delicate stuff. 

[Herabrine] Looks skeptical-

[Lie] - I'd think Flux would need more of your attention than either CP or I

[Doc] Flop sweats - Uh....

[Alexsezia] At Alexis - How is Flux anyway?

[Alexis] - I'm not sure, I'm still not sure what normal is for her and what's not

[Doc] Glances at Mix. - I still can't believe Mix is a Steve.... that's so cool and unusual. 

[Herabrine] A Steve? What the...?

[Sweet Alex] Really?

[Lie] - But she has the brine eyes?

[Doc] They're fake...

[Sky] Don't you tell anyone else, she gets embarrassed when people find out. -just, slightly protective look and pointing a finger at them menacingly. It's not very menacing though, considering the situation-

[Lie] - Relax Sky, we won't, I promise

[Doc] Sorry... I'm not holding it against her. I mean, we could make them real if she wanted...

[Lie] - Hey Sweet Alex? How are your oil experiments going?

[gem] -become a shark again-

[Sweet Alex] Oh? Very well! The house smells amazing. Thought you wouldn't think it is Gk was over. He wrinkles his nose all up in the funniest way.

[Sky] She doesn't mind them being fake, she just doesn't like it when people know she isn't really a brine. -vague hand wave- Thinks it makes her less intimidating. Not that she is in any way unless she's upset. -shrug-

[Lie] - Well I bet his sense of smell is very sensitive since he is a dragon

[Sweet Alex] Oh certainly, but he loves to complain. 

[Doc] Dare I ask how she is when she's upset? She seems so calm.

[Sky] I'm pretty sure she utterly ruined a Notch once, but it was pretty weak... Probably traumatized Flowey when she fried him all to hell... -taps chin-

[Doc] Fried him? He seemed okay to me. Did he just heal up from it? Or was it a code issue?

[Alexsezia] Mix killed a NOTCH...? Wow...

[Lie] - Maybe we should take her along when we go to deal with CP's...

[Sky] A bit of both? He couldn't even talk properly afterwards forever. She actually fried herself a bit too, regretted it immensely afterwards.

[Mix] -snoring sounds-

[Sky] I doubt she'd want to. She's perfectly capable of doing it, she just.. Doesn't want to usually.

[Doc] I'll have to hunt him down and examine him then, just to be safe. Geeze... I had no idea Mix was such a badass...

[gem] -pops up for a second- you never expect the quiet one

[Lie] - But you can hear my loud husband coming from over a mile away

[Doc] snickers- I could turn his volume down with the mixer on his player settings.

[Herabrine] Why the fuck haven't you done that already?!

[Lie] - That's possible?

[gem] could you like turn it off for a whole day maybe?

[Doc] Well yeah... you have a player account. You are an admin. You've never looked at your settings?

[Lie] - Do you have any idea how much sex I'd need to do to keep him pacified?

[Lie] - Doc... I'm still in creative and lost the paper with the code to take it off

[Doc] Do you want it off Lie?

[Lie] - Yes please, I've accidentally released my chickens way to many times... And lava...

[Doc] Okay I'll fix it. - Xe brings up hir own display and twiddles hir claws, it's obvious xe's typing. - whoops! - Xe hits a button and there's the sound of quiet piano music in the air.

[Lie] - What is that?

[Doc] Has it been too long since you heard it Lie? Of all of us, you should know it best.

[Lie] - Oh, is it the games music? After awhile I had just turned it off so I could hear the mobs better, and CP didn't have it on his server...

[gem] -jumps out of the water like a dolphin before diveing back in- Minecraft music

[Doc] I usually turn it off so I don't annoy anyone. It is rather soothing though.

[Herabrine] Yawn.

[gem] reminds me of days when I got bored of my music and turned on the game music then go annoyed because it didn't continually play.

[Doc] What you wanted to repeat the same song instead of random cycling?

[gem] no I mean it just stop for a while then played the next song I kind of just wanted constant music

[Doc] I never noticed much a dip between tracks. Must have been a server malfunction.

[gem] no it was normal when I was playing it when I was alive it would stop for a few minutes then start the next song this

[Deer] Is looking at the code that Doc is manipulating-

[Doc] I kinda like the spooky track, the one that isn't part of the playlist...

[Alexsezia] You too? TLOT loves that fucking thing... 

[gem] you mean disc 11?

[Doc] The one that looks cracked and broken?

[Alexsezia] It's not music...

[Lie] - I think CP used that one a few times to freak some of the other humans out

[gem] that's disc 11 it kind of sound like someone getting chased it always interested me

[Doc] That's the one.

[Lie] - Anyways, settings Doc?

[Doc] Deerheart? Do you want to try?

[Deer] - Hm? Oh, no, I'm just looking... I wonder if there's a bit of code we could tweak to make her more comfortable about being naked...

[Lie] - Deer!

[Doc] Okay, that's a tad creepy... come on love... I think that's something she has to come to on her own. You wouldn't like it if someone changed your preferences.

[Deer] - Pooey, but it's so much fun to be naked

[Doc] I fully agree. But then... I wouldn't have agreed with you when I first met TLOT and Steve... I was rather paranoid about my rather empty skin....

[Deer] - And then you met me!

[Doc] Well, it's not just that... there wasn't really anything under my clothes to show back then.

[Deer] - Well I'm glad that was fixed

[Doc] I didn't think it was weird then, but in retrospect I do.

[Herabrine] Now you're got way more guts to spill when you piss someone off. 

[Doc] Looks annoyed-

[RVulpix] Sniffs the air and tenses, slowly backing closer towards Lie-

[Sweet Alex] I think your pokemon has a whiff of something Lie....

[Lie] - I think so too, come here sweety

[RVulpix] Darts into Lie's arms will it's Alolan counter part runs over as well-

-Through the fog a figure can begin to be seen picking up some litter around the springs-

[Doc] Sniffs the air - Who dares disturb the Herobrines while we are relaxing?

[gem] really doc?


	203. The Bad Trainer, The Mammoth Ride, Arden and Splender

-The figure gets clearer and it's obviously a pokemon trainer, he has a garbage bag tied to his waist-

[Doc] What? Can't I play my part as a dragon to the hilt now and again? I have a fair and naked maiden and a baby to defend.

[Sweet Alex] Oh, it's someone helpful. Good job.

[gem] -swims over to her pokemon and start petting them and giving them berries-

-The trainer scowls at the group before noticing the vulpix in Lie's arms in his arms-

[Trainer] - Where did you get that vulpix?

[Herabrine] Why is it any of your business?

[Trainer] - Because that's my Vulpix... Give it back!

[AVulpix] Growls-

[gem] if it's your then how did she catch it

[Doc] Cranes hir head over near the human. - Nope. Push off. I remember you.

[trainer] Takes a step closer- Give me my pokemon!

[AVulpix] Opens their mouth and blasts off a burst of ice which creates a sheet between it and the trainer-

[Doc] Uses the tip of hir snout to give him a shove - Get lost.

[Trainer] Throws a punch at Doc-

[Doc] Is punched but doesn't move. - That's all you've got? I think you're out of your league buddy.

[Herabrine] That's a gentle puff of air compared to Cp I'm sure

[gem] -growls- if she was able to catch it that mean you let it go which mean it's not yours anymore now get lost before you do something you will regret

[Lie] - Leave, this pokemon was taken from you because you abandoned it!

[Sky] Can I eat him? -Bored tone of voice-

[gem] that's my job

[Alexsezia] You can do the huge mouth thing like the normal Enders Sky? That's kinda terrifying.

[Sky] If I want to, definitely. Feels a bit weird but probably looks weirder. Kinda like unhinging your jaw, but.. Excessively.

[gem] and I have a jaw that can break though any bones try me trainer or should I say former trainer

[Doc] I don't know how this game would handle someone actually dying....

[Alexis] - Go away kid, adults are having relaxing time

[Doc] But I'm still pissed at you for trying to cook your poor Feebus.

[Trainer] - It was a worthless fish!

[Doc] You're the one that's worthless.

[gem] no pokemon is useless

[Alexis] - My boyfriend rather likes it

[Sweet Alex] And he actually takes care of his pets. You're a meanie head.

[Herabrine] Rolls her eyes- you tell em Alex...

[Deer] - Leave or we'll call Officer Jenny

[Sky] Or I'll eat you, if she's not fast enough. -grin-

[gem] sky that's my job

[Sky] You're not the only one who eats people, Gem

[Alexsezia] Look kid, we're nobody you want to tangle with. Just walk away.

[Trainer] Growls but turns around and storms off-

[gem] true

[Doc] Jerk. Fuck people who are mean to animals, honestly.

[Lie] Gently cradles the vulpix-

[gem] I am more confused how he was so chill with a dragon in his face

[Sky] Probably dragon like animals here?

[Deer] - Well considering all the different types of creatures here...

[Doc] But they usually don't talk...

[Lie] - Who cares, at least he's gone now

[Sky] True, true.

[gem] exactly that and my looks well I have never seen any Pokémon that even closely looks like me

[Alexsezia] How is Feebas anyway Alexis? Learned any moves yet?

[Alexis] - It usually just swims around in it's little pond, sometimes it splashes

[Herabrine] Maybe they get visitors from other games rather frequently here? We're not the only digital entities in the multiverse.

[Doc] I thought the splash was a move? Or is it flail? Silver told me about a weird type of orange fish pokemon that evolves into a gigantic sea serpent. Just go's to show you never know what experince can turn someone into.

[Alexis] - True

[AVulpix] Is sliding around on the ice before it melts-

[gem] doc your thinking of magikarp

[Doc] That's it! I saw a picture online, it looks so silly. I would never have guessed.

[Deer] Sinks lower into the water again-

[Yaunfen] Yawns-

[Sweet Alex] So how are our creepypasta pokemon trainers faring? 

[Doc] Honestly I think Deerheart talks to them more then I do. Since she's home more often. Aww, you getting itred little one? 

[gem] they are hard to train and is mostly a mockery because they only know splash which does nothing but I have seen someone beat the whole game with just one

[Sweet Alex] That's really inspiring Gem!

[Deer] - They seem to be okay, but I still can't really get through to Strangled...

[Sweet Alex] Maybe I should hug him too?

[Doc] You're such a perfect cinnamon roll, never change. - Xe pats Alex's head lightly with one paw. 

[gem] this is why I said no pokemon is useless if the battle is failing it's because of the trainer

[Doc] I agree absolutlely. They just need love and attention and tons of exercise.

[Herabrine] Is that why you're up at the asscrack of dawn jogging with yours lately?

[Doc] It's mostly the Goomy. Keeps it from trying to fight everything and everyone.

[Lie] - Sits back down with a sigh- Good Vulpix's

[Serperior] -gets closer to the regular vulpix-

[Doc] I don't know what to do with Strangled. But at least he isn't destroying the house. He just hates my guts. 

[Herabrine] He hates the rest of you too. 

[Doc] Gee, thanks.

[RVulpix] Hides away in Lie's arms-

[Serperior] -tries to nuzzle regular vulpix-

[RVulpix] Whines, it's very skittish and scared-

[Doc] Gem, I think the little fox is scared of your giant snake...

[gem] come here Serperior -serperior comes over and she pets them-

[Doc] Silver was having a similar problem, his Zweilus and his Sylveon don't get along at all.

[Lie] - I don't think that's the case, I think it's just scared of everything, especially after everything it's been through

[Doc] No I mean, it might be type difference too? Do grass types get along with fire types?

[Lie] - I don't know

[Doc] Lifts Yaunfen easily in hir paws and sits back on hir haunches to cradle them - This game is so complicated. I keep meaning to read up on this but never get more then one or two articles in.

[Glitchy] -Actually happens to be passing by, Shiny pokemon in tow.- Fire types have a type advantage, but if the pokemon in particular know eachother they can get along, but the grass type might be wary. -softly.-

[Deer] - Glitchy? What are you doing here?

[Doc] Hey Glitchy! Come to replenish some PP?

[Glitchy] Just passing through? This kind of is part of my series... No, not today Doc. Just looking for a gift, is all.

[Lie] - A gift? For who?

[Glitchy] One for Strangled, another for Purin. I already picked one up for Silver. -scuffs heel a bit- I was thinking of picking up a few eevees for shits and giggles too.

This message has been removed.

[Lie] - Purin?

[Doc] How many Eevee types are there Glitchy?

[aven] speaking of pokemon aven was looking to catch one

[Alexsezia] What was she wanting to catch?

[Herabrine] Something that isn't a water type!

[aven] bagon

[Glitchy] Another pokepasta. -pause- ... Not sure if she actually still counts, honestly....

[Glitchy] Well, currently there's about 8. Of course if you count glitched, you could have a lot more. I have a full set but really keep Flareon most.

[Glitchy] Why?

[Doc] Why would they not count as a pokepasta?

[Glitchy] Well she ended up taking the place of someone in the next generation and stopped their shit, I liked her. She was pretty cool. Gave me a Lopunny.

[Doc] Oh, so she's an NPC in one of the games?

[Glitchy] Takes the place of one, yeah.

[Glitchy] Hard to explain, really. But yeah. -Waves hand a bit- I'm here to hunt down gifts. Probably going to hop to a different gen after this.

[gem] like which one?

[Yaunfen] Tries to climb farther up on Doc

[Glitchy] Gen 4. Or, I could do any of the games just after this one like Emerald, Fire red or Leaf green...

[Doc] Yeah, I feel you... - Xe clambers out of the water and lays across a large stone. Xe puts Yaunfen up a bit so they can crawl all over their parent to their hearts content.

[Yaunfen] Crawls up into Doc's mane to settle down-

This message has been removed.

[Yaunfen] Flops closer-

[Glitchy] Been meaning to check out the Ranger games too... 

[Sneasel] -Walks over to Doc to look at hir, head tilted-

[Alexsisezia] What's Ranger?

[gem] I use to have the first pokemon ranger game

[Doc] Looks back at the pokemon - You're an odd little one.

[Glitchy] A different version of the games but with different mechanics. No pokeballs, but there's this little device that lets you temporarily befriend a pokemon. Sounds very inefficient, honestly.

[Sneasel] Snee. -Pats Doc's face-

[Doc] Good pokemon. Anybody got a berry?

[Sweet Alex] I like befriending critters, sounds like fun

[gem] I do -holds one out for doc to take-

[Doc] Thanks- Xe slides a paw over to pinch it in hir claws and offers it to the sneasel, which has much smaller, but much sharper claws of it's own.

[Sneasel] -Scrutinizes the berry a bit before taking it and popping it into it's mouth- -Approving nod, turns and returns to Glitchy-

[Glitchy] If you want to try it, I could probably hunt down a catridge and a system. I like using those first so I don't find a messed up game.. -Shudders-

[Sweet Alex] Messed up? 

[Herabrine] You mean like BEN's haunted copy of Majora's Mask, don't you?

[BEN] Shudders a little as he's feeding Hyrule-

[Glitchy] In a way, yeah. My game was pretty fucked up too. Really badly damaged games make me.. very sick. My own game was really glitchy. Really, really glitchy.

[Doc] A little bad code is fine, too much is nauseating, I agree. I once made the mistake of taking pixels from a deteriorated game. I was really sick. Scared the fuck out of me. I was homeless and friendless at the time.

[gem] -sink to the bottem on the spring and lays there before starting to make planet necklaces again while below the water-

[Glitchy] Honestly, considering the state of my game, I'm lucky I'm solid and wasn't any worse off than my eyes...

[Doc] Aww. I would have fixed it for you. You know I live to mend broken pieces.

[Deer] Notices that Yaunfen is fast asleep and giggles a little-

[gem] -the first one she makes looks to small to be worn but looks like its made of stars- hmm -puts it on her head like a flower crown it fits perfectly-

[Doc] Has been fanning hir tail tip to dry the hair and puts the warm fluff over hir baby. There's a bit of a rumble as xe purrs softly. 

[Lie] - Do you think the guys are okay?

[gem] -starts to make crowns and make a one that looks the planets look like flowers and come up quickly to put it on lies head before going back down-

[Lie] Is surprised by the sudden weight on her head-

[gem] -is making more at the bottom of the spring-

[Herabrine] We'll come back to them all worn out from drinking and fighting and sprawled all over the damn spawn.

[Lie] - Hopefully CP doesn't try anything

[Alexsezia] I'd be just as concerned with Mb....

[Lie] - Good point

[gem] -makes another that looks like fish and water drops and puts it on hera's head quickly before going back-

[Sweet Alex] Thankfully Gk is usually too busy playing with Endrea's babies to make mischef...

[Herabrine] What the Nether?

[Deer] - He certainly does love them

[Doc] Who knew he'd make such a fantastic uncle?

[Herabrine] Snorts- Unclebrine

[Glitchy] well, if that's all you've got to ask I should be going now..

[Lie] - Oh come on Hera, I bet if they could swim you'd play with them just as much

[gem] -makes one that looks like a bow and arrows and puts it on alexsezia's head-

[Doc] Glitchy? What do you do when your pokemon get burned? Is there something special? 

[Alexsezia] That's weird... um, thank you Gem.

[Glitchy] A brn heal should work. Do you need one? I keep some on hand because flareon likes to burn everything .

[Doc] Yes please. In fact, if you can get me examples of the different healing medicines I'll trade or make you whatever you want for them. 

[gem] your welcome -makes one that looks like it's made leaves and vines and put's it on deer's head-

[Deer] Giggles a little-

[gem] -makes one that looks like cookies and hearts and put's it on sweet alex-

[Glitchy] I couldn't accept anything, strangled would probably lose it. I'm already a filthy packrat as is. The bags are bigger on the inside so you can put shit like bikes in here. -starts taking out different potions, status healing things, and revives, handing one of each over while saying what they are for-

[gem] -makes one that looks like lighting and doctor crosses and puts it on doc-

[Doc] Thank you Gem. And if you're sure Glitchy. I can just make copies so I'm not leaving you poor for the giving. - starts clicking around-

[Glitchy] If I think of anything i could need I'll be sure to ask.

[gem] your welcome -makes a candy base one and put's it on yaunfen-

[BEN] Is rocking Hyrule- There, all fed and changed

[hyrule] dada wa-er baff

[BEN] - No, how about a horsie ride?

[hyrule] wa-er baff

[BEN] - How about the horsies?- Starts heading outside

[hyrule] baff

[BEN] - Horsies- He heads for the horse pen, the sight of the animals making his heart ache a little for Epona

[hyrule] baff

-A horse trots over to them and sniffs at Hyrule-

[BEN] - See? Look, a horsie

[hyrule] baff

[Nia] Comes out- BEN, it has been a couple days... And babies really should be bathed every day...

[BEN] Groans- Nia, I'm not giving him a bath

[hyrule] baff

[BEN] - No Hyrule, come on, let's get on the horsie- He enters the pen and carefully climbs onto the horse so as not to jostle his child

[hyrule] dada baff

[BEN] - Shhhh, no, now come on, I know you like to go fast- He urges the horse into a gentle trot

[hyrule] -is pulling at bens shirt- baff

[BEN] - Hyrule, no- They end up riding out past Lie's house and towards the village

[hyrule] baff

-There's a bit of a commotion as a giantic mammoth charges past BEN, there's someone clinging desperately onto it's back-

[BEN] Moves quickly to keep the horse under control- The fuck!?

\- The mammoth turns and gives a light buck, kicking up it's giant feet as nimbly as a pony-

[BEN] Looks to see who's on it's back-

[Steve] Looks elated and determined with a clump of hair in each fist-

[BEN] - THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

-The mammoth stops suddenly and turns to BEN, it's eyes are bright as stars under the hair-

[BEN] - Don't you fucking dare I will not hesitate to drown you, you overgrown ball of fur!

[Steve] No! It's okay! He doesn't mean any harm!

[BEN] - Normally I'd be laughing my ass off over this, but you ALMOST RAN INTO US!

[hyrule] dada baff

[Steve] Sorry. We were just playing.

[Mammoth] Pats BEN's head with it's trunk tip-

[BEN] Growls at it-

[Steve] Just laughs - You want a turn?

[hyrule] -trys to reach up ad grab the trunk-

[BEN] - NO! I'm trying to take Hyrules mind off of things

[hyrule] baff

[Mammoth] Lets Hyrule play with the tip of it's trunk.

[Steve] Oh, is he stinky again?

[BEN] - No, he's not!

[Mammoth] Snuffles and draws back with a pained expression. - Chuff!

[hyrule] -takes the trunk and wiggles it back and forth-

[Mammoth] Eyes watering-

[BEN] - Come on Hyrule, let's keep riding

[Steve] Yeah.... that's stinky-

[hyrule] -lets go of the trunk- wa-er baff

[Mammoth] You really need to get used to the idea of bathing him...

[Steve] Agreed.

[BEN] Almost falls off of the horse- THE FUCK!?

[Mammoth] Big grin with huge square teeth. - Looks like I haven't lost my touch... Your face was priceless. 

[BEN] - Fuck off

[Steve] You're just mad cause he suprised you.

[BEN] Glares-

[hyrule] dada

[BEN] Attention immediately on his son as he speaks more quietly- Yeah?

[hyrule] baff

[Steve] Okay.... we'll go. We just needed to blow off some steam. I'd stay out of the village for now.

[BEN] - What did you do?

[Mammoth] They need some space...

[BEN] - And no, Hyrule

[hyrule] baff baff

[Steve] We told them about what happened to our NOTCH, and that meant telling them about Markus...

[BEN] - And I wouldn't want to see this, why?

[Steve] There's not much to see. They kinda split up into quiet groups to discuss their feelings. It's pretty subdued.

[BEN] Grumbles- No fun there

[Mammoth] We're you expecting a full scale rebellion or something?

[BEN] - Something

[hyrule] -sees the pond aqua is in and points to it- wa-er

[Mammoth] They do trust me and Steve you know.

[BEN] - No Hyrule

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] - How about we try Lightning again?

[hyrule] -points again- wa-er

[Flicker] Wanders up, She has three tiny creepers in her arms- Lord? Father?

[BEN] - Light-ning

[hyrule] baff

[Mammoth] Oh... sure, hang on. - The mammoth curls down and reforms into TLOT with a bit of fog fading around his boots. 

[Steve] Gets gingerly down from his shoulders.

[BEN] Watches with interest as he rocks Hyrule a little-

[Flicker] I can't speak for the others, but I'd like to meet this... Markus. And I could use a bit of a hand...

[Creepers] making lots of unhappy fizzing sounds.

[TLOT] Of course Flicker. On both counts. What's wrong with them?

[Flicker] Upset tummies. I think they snacked on something they shouldn't have but I don't know what it was.

[BEN] - Don't they only eat dirt?

[hyrule] baff

[Steve] I have one of Doc's basic healing potions... - Fumbles a bit for the bottle- 

[TLOT] Well fertilizer... and dirt...

[BEN] Groans- Hyrule.... No.

[Steve] Helps Flicker tip a bit of the liquid into each of their tiny frowning faces.

[hyrule] baff

[Creepers] tis tis tis

[BEN] - Come on, let's keep riding Hyrule

[hyrule] baff baff

[BEN] - What can I give you that would make you stop saying that?

[hyrule] baff

[BEN] Facepalms-

[hyrule] wa-er baff dada

[BEN] - How about no?

[hyrule] baff baff

[Arden] Is pacing around the spawn with a small phone - Why are you telling me this now?! When I'm.... Out of town! And I can't do anything about it?

[Splender] Is taking Pinwheel on a walk and notices Arden and tilts his head at Arden-

[Arden] Yes I know, I'm sorry we haven't talked much apart from chat... my webcam has been.. broken.

[Splender] Steps closer quietly, keeping pinwheel out of striking distance of Arden-

[Arden] What do you mean I can't tell anyone... this is amazing! Yes, I'm aware you almost got killed....

[Arden] Oh... yeah, I guess that would be bad, but... okay... okay... dammit... You're killing me here Ever... No, I don't know when I'll be back.

[Splender] From behind Arden- Who are you talking to?

[Arden] Hang on... I'll... call you back... I need to think about this anyway... fucking hell... - clicks the phone shut and runs his fingers through his messy red hair. - Splender... he's just a friend. Someone I met online a few years ago...

[Splender] - What was he telling you? You're not as happy as usual...

[Arden] His.. girlfriend is into some really weird shit... fuck it, it can't hurt for you to know. She made some kind of monster and it burned their house down.

[Splender] - Oh dear, we should go help them then!

[Arden] There's nothing to help, they ran from it and left it in the dust. They're safely away but still... it's pretty horrible. Even though I know it was dangerous as hell... I almost wish I could have seen it...

[Splender] - Well... Would you like to see your friend?

[Arden] No, it's okay... we've never actually met in person. And I don't want to just pop out nearby. Somehow I don't think his girlfriend should know about all.. this... Especially if she's preforming exorcisims on herself.

[Pinwheel] Bites Splender's tendril-

[Splender] - Are you sure? It wouldn't be difficult at all...

[Arden] I think I'd be guilted into bringing them back here, and that would be bad...

[Splender] - Alright... You said one of them was performing exorcisms?

[Arden] Yeah... she had some kind of inhabiting spirits. She's been making shells and filling them with the unwanted visitors in her mind. I thought it was just a psychosis but.... Ever seemed so genuinely scared, and after everything I've seen....

[Splender] - What do these shells look like?

[Arden] Different things. Birds, human shapes, one's kind of like Lapras without the shell. They're like animal shaped bags.

[Splender] - Interesting... Can they talk?

[Arden] No. I think that was intentional...

[Splender] - Hmmm, oh well, either way, be happy. Sour emotions don't taste very good.

[Arden] I'm happy they're safe. Fuck, I'm happy I'm safe.

[Splender] Laughs a little- Zeke is always really happy when you're around, his happiness is thick and rich

[Arden] He is a really good friend. He's shown me such amazing things.

[Splender] - Stick with him and he could probably show you more, just, don't ever run from him,, promise?

[Arden] Run from him? Oh-okay...

[Splender] - Promise me Arden

[Arden] Is rather intimidated by Splenders earnestness - I-I promise...

[Splender] Gives off a burst of happy energy- Good! Now a promise is a promise so don't you dare go breaking it!

[Arden] Has a inadverdent flash of what Splender could do to him and swallows, - I wouldn't dare. Hey... um... I read something about your big brother and.. do you mind if I ask you a question about him?

[Splender] - Go right ahead!

[Arden] That old story about Slenderman taking peoples organs out and bagging them individually and then hanging the bags high in trees....? Was that actually him, or just a serial killer? And if it was him, why? Does Insanity get to him too sometimes?

[Splender] - Yes he does do that, either to scare any remaining victims or to act as a warning. You can only do the same thing for so long before you start trying to figure out ways to spice it up a bit. He doesn't do it as often anymore since he usually gives the organs to EJ now. Plus it made the humans super wary of the woods, wondering just what could do that

[Arden] Shivers- no shit... I thought it was partly to show how tall he is by putting something super out of reach without leaving ladder or tree climbing marks or broken branches.

[Splender] - What else would you like to know?

[Arden] Do I even want to know who Ej is and why he would want human organs?

[Splender] - EJ was originally human like you, he was a med student who was, as far as he can remember, sacrificed to some sort of cannibalistic god

[Arden] Oh... I have experience with paranormal stuff, not so much with creepypastas. What do you guys normally do when you encounter monsters? Is it just a live and let live thing?

[Splender] - Most will leave my brothers and I alone, and others learn that the other pasta's are under our protection and so will not mess with them, this includes the proxies as well

[Arden] Did you already know about the manwolves that attacked my group?

[Splender] - I believe Offender mentioned them, tore them apart and made sure none escaped... And then did his thing to them

[Arden] His thing...? Oh... No! I don't want to know! -shivers- 

[Splender] - That's alright, I understand- He pats Arden on the head with a belled tendril

[Pinwheel] Bites at Slender twice in rapid succession-

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Arden-

[Splender] - Pinwheel no!


	204. Home Then Out Again

[Doc] Well I'm overheated and starting to think we should head back. So many guys shouldn't be left unsupervised for long...

[Lie] - Good point, I'm a little surprised CP hasn't come looking for me yet...

[gem] yay void coldness time

[aven] we still never found a pokemon

[Herabrine] He probably decided to fap in every room and passed out afterwards.

[Sweet Alex] Hera!

[Deer] - Does this mean I have to put clothes on again?

[Yaunfen] Is still snoozing on Doc's head-

[Doc] Actually I was hoping you'd transform and help me carry everyone...

[Deer] - Oh, alright- She concentrates briefly and shifts into her dragon form

[Doc] Aven, we can go back out again later with a smaller group.

[Lie] Stands up- I'll go get changed real quick

[Herabrine] Floats up and shakes herself off, she's near instantly dry.

[Alexis] - Showoff

[gem] -is waiting for the group in the pool making more crowns so she stays wet and can be more cool in the void-

[Herabrine] It's good to be a brine. You're just jelous.

[Alexis] - Why would I be jealous?

[Sweet Alex] Clambers out and pats off with a towel before putting her sarong back on. -

[gem] -gathers her pokemon in their balls and makes one that looks like enderpearls and puts it on sky's head-

[Herabrine] Because I have weird powers and you're just a human critter?

[Doc] Knock it off please...

[Alexis] Joins Lie in changing back into normal clothes-

[Alexis] - Please remember that for the longest time brine was related to something very bad

[Doc] Hunkers down to take about half the group on hir back-

[guardians] -gathers by the group-

[Herabrine] Yeah, I'm bad. So what?

[Lie] - That's enough, let's not end this day on a bad note

[Deer] Gathers the other half of the group including the sleeping Mix-

[gem] -makes a glowy flower shaped planets that half are blue the other half is white and put's it on mix's head-

[gem] -then gathers by the group dripping wet-

[Doc] Makes a portal and trots back out into the void. Xe waits for hir mate and any stragglers who chose to walk before closing it up again.

[Lie] Shivers- Fuck the cold

[gem] yay it's cold!

[Yaunfen] Curls up a bit tighter-

[Doc] Hurries through the darkness to get them all out of the cold void-

[gem] maybe I should make my room a freezer again

[Lie] - I'll give you more cold flowers, but I wont enter your room if it's that cold

[Zyria] you just want it to be space cold don't you gem

[gem] yes I want space

[Doc] Opens the way into the server and hustles them all out into the sunshine before closing the wall again. - Everything seems okay...

[gem] look like no fires where started

[Sweet Alex] Yawns- I'm heading home, thanks for the fun outing guys!

[Lie] Slides off- Seems a little too quiet..."

[Alexsezia] Same here. Call me if you ever want to do that again. - heads toward her home as well

[Alexis] - Hold up, I'll join you guys

[lord Enderman] is this where you live ben

[aven] one yes two call me aven

[BEN] Comes riding over- AVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

[Herabrine] I'm gonna go look for Lj, you guys have fun.

[aven] -ben is still in control so her voice sounds male- yes?

[Sky] Looks around while holding Mix. 

[Doc] Sky, there's a bed in the little house by the horse pen if you want to lay her down for a bit before going home...

[Sky] I think I'll do that.... - Heads inside.

[BEN] - They keep trying to convince me to go near water!

[hyrule] baff

[Doc] Moves hir head very deliberatly to not dislodge Yaunfen, and manages to bump lovingly against Deerheart.

[Deer] Nuzzles Doc lovingly-

[Doc] So glad everything is as we left it. Nice to know I can trust Cp at least to behave now.

[lady spider] awe that's such a cute baby -tries to get closer to ben so she can hug hyrule-

[BEN] Snarls at her and holds Hyrule closer-

[Doc] He's a bit defensive of his child miss. I can't really blame him. Creepypastas have some fertility issues, so this child is very special.

[aven] it's ok she is safe ben

[BEN] - Don't care

[lady spider] -backs away sadly-

[Lie] - Aven, I think Hyrule may want another bath, do you want me to help you with that again?

[BEN}] - NO BATHS!

[aven] -quietly to lie- if we can hyrule away from ben

[Lie] - Give me a minute- She calls out mentally to CP who teleports over

[CP] - What?

[Lie] - Can you get Hyrule away from BEN?

[CP] - Of course

[aven] lady spider you do know the other half of me will freak out everytime you com around so please be careful

[lady spider] I will make sure to be careful

[hyrule] wa-er baff

[CP] Lunges at BEN and manages to gently get Hyrule away before handing the baby to Lie and pinning BEN to the ground- Alright, do what you need to do

[Lie] Gives CP a quick kiss and looks at Hyrule- Who's a stinky little baby who needs a bath?

[hyrule] -giggles- baff baff

[Doc] Oh dear... -Xe spawns a cauldron, - Just fill it with one of your water buckets Lie. Then you don't have to take him anywhere

[Lie] - Thanks Doc- She fills the cauldron and looks at Aven- Do you just want me to do it or do you want to try?

[aven] no please you can

[Doc] Quietly to Cp- Did we miss anything?

[CP] - Fucking Steve rode past on TLOT

[Doc] In a human form or... other....?

[Lie] Nods in understanding and begins to gently bathe Hyrule in the cauldron-

[CP] - Mammoth

[lord creeper] -gets close to cp making a tiss sound-

[BEN] From under CP there's muffled noises-

[CP] - What?

[Doc] I'm sure that was a sight. Did you enjoy your quiet time? You okay there BEN?

[lord creeper] hello

[CP] - Wasn't very quiet over all...

[BEN] Manages to get his head up far enough to talk- TLOT told the villagers about the Notch that's here

[CP] - Can the others understand you or no?

[lord creeper] yesss

[Doc] Glances at the creeper - I understand, They're speaking normally. Something on your mind... um, Creeper? 

[CP] - Good, then I won't need to translate

[lord creeper] all of usss ssspeak in a way othersss can under ssstand

[Doc] At BEN - I don't hear much in the ways of revolution, I presume they took the information well enough?

[BEN] - Don't know yet, juries still out

[Doc] Eh, I think they respect TLOT enough to come around. Toes crossed.

[CP] - Whatever

[Doc] At the creeper- That's unusual here, but handy enough. Just don't go trying to organize our mobs. We like them free to do whatever they want. 

[lord creeper] we can alssso talk like mobsss but we can tell that the mobsss are in normal ssspawn like order here

[Doc] Yeah, we have a few that the native brine brought in that act as bodyguards for his mate and people, and one creeper they keep around the house just as a companion, but that's all.

[Lie] Gently pours water over Hyrule-

[hyrule] -giggles and splashes-

[lord creeper] the mobsss that lived where we came from tended to with out our guidance form groupsss and attack with out mercy and ssspawned when ever they felt like it

[Doc] Well we have a lot of humans here and they are under admin protection...

[lord creeper] I am glad your keeping them sssafe

[Doc] We like our little ones around here. - Hir eyes roll up to Yaunfen still snoring softly on hir head.

[BEN] - Where is my son?

[aven] don't worry about it ben

[Doc] About twelve cubes from your position. Lie is holding Hyrule.

[BEN] Whines a little-

[Lie] - Aven? Do you have any fresh diapers? Or a towel?

[aven] hands lie a diper and some bone meal

[gem] holds out a wool towel to dry him off with

[Doc] I knew you guys would be prepared. He's getting some rather fine parenting with the three of you. 

[Lie] Pulls Hyrule out of the water and plays a bit of peek-a-boo with him while she dries him-

[hyrule] -is giggleing- wa-er

[Lie] - Yes, we were in water

[Doc] Half the server was.

[aven] I know ben doen't like it but hyrule like aqua and aqua is very nice to hyrule

[Lie] Diapers Hyrule and passes him over to Aven since BEN is still pinned-

[Doc] How is Aqua anyway? Any sign of first words?

[aven] -takes hyrule and holds him and gives him kisses- thank you lie

[BEN] - How the fuck should we know?

[gem] because I take care of him so no, no signs of words

[Doc] Well... - xe addresses the group of newcomers- Do you guys have any questions? Do you need a place to stay?

[lord Enderman] for now yes we do need a place and what is this place

[Doc] Okay, you can stay with me and my family. This is a sanctuary for the hunted. We take in Herobrines, dragons, creepypastas, and even weak and peaceful NOTCHes and hide them from those who would hurt them. 

[lady spider] that's so sweet

[Doc] Blushes a bit- Everyone deserves a safe place to lay their heads.

[CP] - I swear, you just want to run an insane asylum

[Doc] I have a bad case of bleeding hearts... Luckly for you especially. 

[Notch] Comes wandering up from the direction of Stevie's house. - Oh hey. You're back. How was it?

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Lie] - CP!

[gem] hello

[Notch] Not nice. -notices the mobs- Wait, Are these guys more of your mobs Cp?

[CP] - Nope

[Notch] Obvious sigh of relief-

[lord Enderman] greetings

[Notch] Hello.... um... does someone have a translation program running? I understood that and I haven't heard an enderman speak english ever apart from Enderbro...

[lady spider] no we speak english

[Notch] Wow... are you guys glitches?

[lord Enderman] no we spawn like this. this is normal for us.

[Doc] I think they're just from a more advanced seed. Guys, this is Markus. He's the orginal Notch. A human who Cp... invited to join us.

[lord creeper] it'sss a pleasssure to meet you

[lady enderdragon] -is trying to get close to yaunfen-

[CP] Finally gets off of BEN-

[Notch] Stops himself from sticking out a hand to shake since the creeper can't reciprocate easily. - Charmed as well.

[CP] - Yeah... Invited...

[Doc] Is wary but lets the lady see Yaunfen- Just don't touch, they're sleeping so sound. Our little one had a big day out.

[lady enderdragon] they are so small

[Doc] They've only had two spurts of growth so far. They came from a heavily modded seed. I don't actually know how big they'll be when they're grown.

[lady enderdragon] -smiles at yaunfen-

[Doc] So far they only know three words. We're still in the toddler phase.

[lady enderdragon] that is so adorable

[Markus] Wait? Three. It was only one last time I heard. What are the other two words?

[Deer] - No and fuck...

[Notch] Fuck?

[Doc] Mb was hanging around...

[Notch] Oh...

[lord creeper] -is making a tiss sound rapidly like laughing-

[Doc] Mb is a bit.... rough around the edges..

[Mb] Shouting from the other end of the spawn - Go fuck yourself Doc!-

[Doc] See?

[lady silver fish] -looks like a kid- how sad does that mb seem

[Doc] He has issues... we're working on it. This is a place for healing after all.

[lady sliver fish] I would like to see the end result

[Doc] Then you'll have to stick around for a while. - side-eyes Cp - These things take time and careful handling...

[Notch] Hey Cp?

[CP] - What now?

[Notch] Your little brother had a bit of a shock today and you might want to go visit him...

[CP] - Why would I do that?

[Notch] Because....? - Flails around a bit. 

[Doc] Because it wouldn't evicerate you to visit him Cp?

[CP] - Could I eviscerate him?

[Notch] Gives Cp a tired look. - Are we really back to that?

[Doc] No.

[Lie] - CP, we can do something when you get home IF you have a... Pleasant visit with your brother

[Notch] Whispers something to Doc- 

[Doc] REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!

[Doc] Whispers in Deerheart's ear as well-

[CP] Gives them a suspicious look-

[Deer] - It evolved?

[Notch] It's huge!

[Doc] YEEE.

[CP] - Probably into something more ridiculous

[alexine] -is walking away from the group to find Stevenson-

[Lie] - Come on CP, go visit him

[Notch] I'll walk with you...

[CP] Growls a little-

[Notch] Shrinks a little.

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - FINE!

[BEN] - Oh, by the way, TLOT's villagers know about you now Notch

[gem] stop being grumpy

[Notch] I hope they're okay.... But it's not like they were ever NOTCH worshipers. 

[Doc] Just Zile....

[BEN] - Well I know that at least one of them wants to meet you

This message has been removed.

[Notch] Blushes a bit- Oh....

[BEN] - Maybe Flux will have a bit of competition now~

[Doc] Who is it?

[BEN] - The weird lady with the baby creepers

[lord creeper] creepersss

[Doc] Chuckles- Then no, Markus is not nearly green or explosive enough for her tastes.

[Notch] I hope she's not looking for me to blow me up?!

[CP] - Who knows

[Deer] Frowns as something catches her attention- CP? Didn't you do something around this time of the year before?

[CP] - The fuck do you mean?

[Doc] Cocks an eyebrow at her- Are you becoming more sensitive to the servers internal clock?

[Deer] - Maybe? But I think it's the first day of spring?

[Doc] Is that signifigant...?

[CP] Tenses- Er, uh...

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[Notch] You guys are all sort of signed in right?

[Doc] We have legal accounts.

[Notch] You know you could make it so there's an announcement over the chat or something on anniversary or other signifigant days.

[gem] that would be super cool

[Deer] - We can?

[CP] Subtly makes a way out of the game-

[Doc] I'd have to just pick a spawnday for myself, but I can get a bead on when Deerheart showed up and when Yaunfen hatched at least

[Doc] Cp? Where are you going?

[CP] - Nowhere!

[Doc] If you're going out, I want to come.

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Practice?

[CP] Scowls-

[Doc] Love, can you watch Yaunfen for a bit?

[Deer] - Absolutely- She reaches over and gently picks Yaunfen up and places them between her front paws

[Notch] I'll stay here with Deerheart and go with you when you get back Cp.

[CP] Glares at Notch a little-

[Notch] Smiles pleasantly-

[Doc] Addresses the group - I'm gonna step out again for a bit. If you need to bed down in the meantime, I'm sure my beloved will take care of you.

[Deer] Nods in confirmation-

[CP] - I'm making the portal this time, don't wanna waste much time

[lord Enderman] -waves good bye to doc with the rest of the group-

[Doc] Shifts to normal and waits beside him-

[CP] Makes the opening bigger and quickly steps through-

[Doc] Follows behind him-

[CP] Slips them out through a tv in a store-

[Doc] Notices they're in public and shucks off hir gloves and coat so Cp won't bitch. Hir tank top is pale green today and xe changes hir purple pants to black hurredly-

[CP] Stalks out into an open air market full of crafts and other things-

[Doc] Is assaulted by the riot of high res colors and intense smells and reels for a moment.

[CP] Glances back at them- The fuck is wrong with you?

[Doc] Sticks out a hand and catches Cp's shirttail with it to keep from stumbling- It's a bit much....

[CP] - Yeah, these places can be busy

[Doc] Steady's hir breathing- Where are we?

[CP] - A street market, usually hand made things are sold at these

[Doc] Ah, amongst fellow crafters. I like it. So what are we doing? Just looking for knick-knacks?

[CP] Hesitates a bit- The first day of spring... It's Lie's spawn day, or birthday out here

[Doc] OH! So you're getting her a present? Cp... I'm so proud of you!

[CP] - Shut up asshole

[Doc] Beams a huge happy smile at him anyway.

[CP] Starts scanning the stalls near them, looking for something Lie might like-

[Doc] Is just oogling everything and trying very hard not to be obvious about it. Xe fusses around in hir inventory and comes up with a little plastic card- Good thing I still have this on me...

[CP] Passes by the jewelry stalls, knowing Lie doesn't wear any-

[Doc] Has found the toys and holds up a floppy doll in a green outfit with a huge grin- Hey look! It looks like BEN, but less stinky!

[CP] Shakes his head- Get it for Hyrule if you really wanna annoy BEN

[Doc] Hir eyes glitter mischeviously- Sold!

CP] - Don't tell me that, go to the seller

[Doc] Am I not allowed to be enthusiastic? - Xe looks around and fixes on a bored looking girl at a table in the back- I'll take this. 

[Girl] Okay... here. Just swipe - she holds up a phone with a triangular device sticking out of the top- 

[Doc] Is already distracted and points at a colorful cat plushie behind her- I want that too! 

[Girl] Eyebrow- Okaaay.... - adds it to the total- Swipe please.

[Doc] Stares at the reader nervously-

[Girl] Looks so done with everything and everyone-

[CP] Is snickering at Doc's hesitation-

[Doc] Stares at the card for a second and tries to fit it in the wrong way- I'm sorry...

[Girl] Annoyed. She takes the card and pulls it through the reader. - Sign here-

[Doc] Scribbles hir full name with some trepedation -

[CP] - You done yet?

[Doc] Noticed a string of twinkly things hanging over the clerk - Where did you..?

[Girl] Two booths down -sigh- 

[Doc] Drags Cp with some difficulty. Xe fumbles around in the gaudy stall and finds a little box with a picture like what xe was looking at. The tips are spiky stars. - It's so neat... and it changes color like a Jeb sheep! Man... it's smelly in here. Reminds me of those oily flowers Lie made for Sweet Alex. They sure have a lot of blown glass things too...

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] quietly at Cp- what are these for anyway?

[Doc] Notices a container with several rolls of wrapped paper and pulls one out. Is this....? Oh! It's whatever is on the label? Such pretty images. I like this one the best. It's, I don't even know.... It speaks to me.... - the image is bordered with sylized curtains and is obviously very old but recolored with more garish tones to catch a black light. It's a strange sealed glass vessel with three birds curled up inside of it.

[CP] - Doc... That's for what BEN smokes...

[Doc] OH. Wow.... that's super fancy. It looks like lab equiptment but colorful!

[CP] - Yeah yeah, are we done here?

[Doc] In a minute, I'm going to buy this poster-

-There's a cold whisper of wind near Cp's ear, and the distinct sense of diapproval and a tiny edge of panic.

[CP] Frowns and looks around, his eyes narrowing as he looks-

[Doc] Comes back with the artwork in a bag. - Okay, we can move on-

[CP] - Did you feel anything... Odd?

[Doc] Suddenly looks a teeny bit scared. - No? Are there.... other creepypastas around?

[CP] - No, they wouldn't have been able to resist the chance to make fun of me out here...

[Doc] Scoots close to him- Let's just.. go... Wait? why would they make fun of you?

[CP] Heads deeper into the market- Because would you ever actually expect to find me in a place like this?

[Doc] Why not? There's all kinds of things here. - Gestures to a used bookseller- Surely at least Slender reads? He's been around for so long, I can't see TV providing much enjoment.

[CP] - He get's his proxies to get him things

[Doc] I'm still going to count that as him being here.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and continues looking-

[Doc] Feels something tug the tube and jumps. Xe skitters in front of Cp- I think someone's trying to steal my stuff! Here! Hide me for a sec- Xe uses his size to mark hir from view long enough to put the bags in hir inventory.

[CP] Is on high alert now-

[Doc] You lead. I'm feeling a bit.. uncertain.

[CP] Slips around Doc and moves on at a bit of a faster pace-

[Doc] Holds his shirttail-

[CP] Slows a little as he spots a stall filled with more flowing type clothes-

[Doc] Is distracted by a rack of kimonos. - This looks kinda like what Flux wears.

[CP] - They're called Kimono's, they're from Japan

[Doc] They're really pretty. I might take the shape in mind next time I do some sewing.

-Towards the back there are shelves containing scarves-

[Doc] Ruffles through some embroidered bags- So what are you goign to get her?

[CP] - I don't know yet... There isn't much that she wants that she doesn't already have...

[Solace] Perhaps just yourself, willing to entertain and be around her? -when you appear beside someone, man.-

[Doc] Yeah, she is a bit hard to buy for... WHOAH!

[Luna] Waves at them from next to Solace-

[CP] - Fuck off Solace

[Doc] Hello Luna! Settling in nicely? Doing a bit of shopping Solace?

[Luna] - Oh, um, yes

[Solace] A bit, yes.

[Doc] Hey... you didn't like... brush past us earlier or something did you?

[Luna] - No, not that I'm aware of

[Doc] How are things at home? Slender was pretty furious the last time I saw him....

[Solace] If something passed you, wasn't us. We can keep a look out? - taps chin - He's still a bit bitter but he's accepted what happened.

[Doc] Ah, good. How are the cooking lessons coming along?

[Solace] - thoughtful look- ...And I'd just managed to forget....

[Solace] Mixed results, really. Sometimes things go.. very well, other times not so Much..

[Doc] I'd ask if he wanted my help but I'm pretty sure the answer would be 'fuck no, go die in a fire'...

[CP] Has slipped away from them farther into the store

[Doc] Moves to keep Cp in sight- Did you find something?

[CP] - Fuck off- The two girls working the table are giggling while watching CP

[Doc] Side eyes the girls- Any suggestions for someone shopping for their wife? -Eyes flick meaningfully to Cp- Likes horses, gardening and retro video games.

[Girls] Giggle some before one of them speaks- A hunk and a husband who will actually buy things for his wife? Sign me up

[Doc] Gives a very clear 'you'd be sorry' look and flashes hir sharklike teeth in a grin.

[CP] Rolls his eyes at Doc before turning away from them-

[Girls] Are obviously eyeing his butt-

[Doc] Follows him with a sigh.

[CP] - Fuck off Doc

[Doc] Do you want me to leave Cp? I thought I could help but you don't seem to want any.

[CP] - Was my trying to get out without you not a big enough hint?

[Doc] Wilts - I.. don't get out much... And now I have something cute for Yaunfen and Hyrule and some art for my house... I didn't want you to be alone. I know you're frustrated.

[CP] Groans and one of the stalls girls approaches-

[Girl] - So sir, it seems a shame that your wife is so difficult to buy for...

[Doc] It's because she has everything she needs already. It would be a frippery. Just something to make her smile.

[Girl] - Hmmmm, sounds like you could use someone easier to buy for

[CP] Is about ready to murder the girl-

[Doc] I think you're barking up the wrong tree. He's very, very taken.

[Girl] - Pity, I could probably show you a lot more than your ditzy wife

[Doc] Ummm... I seriously doubt that... I think you should back off.

[Girl] Looks at CP- Ditch your friend and meet me in the back- She then walks off

[Doc] Quietly- Only if you want to never be seen again... Come on Cp. Let's go somewhere else.

[CP] Storms out of the tent-

[Doc] Turns to the remaining girl- You should really listen when people tell you no. You can get in a lot of trouble ignoring other people's feelings.

[Girl] - Whatever, he's still the most delicious thing to come through here today

[Doc] He's also ex-military with severe PTSD and several hundred confirmed kills. I could see in his body language he was on the verge of a very bad reaction.

[Girl] - Ooooh, a strong military man huh?

[Doc] Is too stunned to keep the thought in- Wow... I guess survival instinct varies a lot amongst humans. You have my pity.

[Girl] - Whatever you weirdo

[Doc] Is getting a bit pissed- Weirdo? At least I'm not a suicidal nimrod!

[Girl] - I'm not suicidal! I'm just appreciating something somebody else isn't

[Doc] Who says he's not appreciated? You're making stupid assumptions about a complete stranger because you're utterly focused on what you want! -Flails a bit but falls back on hir experince with the internet- You're no better then a... a.. cis-white fuck-boy!

[Girl] - Fucking, there's a good idea... I wonder if I can get that delicious hunk in bed

[Doc] Just backs away from her a bit in consternation- Good gods... you're gonna be on the news someday. [as a missing person] - Turns on hir heel to leave

`[Girl] - Yeah, because I'll be famous!

[Doc] Quietly- Famously dead. - Xe looks around to see if Solace and Luna are still there.

[Solace] -Not too far away with Luna-

[Doc] Walks up to Solace- Geeze.... I try to be protective of humans usually, but some of them are dumb as dirt...

[Luna] Is looking at some necklaces-

[Solace] Indeed. Surprised Herobrine didn't rip her apart... Well, he could be...

[Doc] I hope not... stupidity should be an opening for teaching better ways. Not an automatic death sentance.

[Solace] Brother would disagree.

[Doc] That's because your brother is an apex predator, humans are his prey. In my case it's more like they're dogs and I'm a cat. Different thing but similar level.

[Solace] Hm... True. -Glances over to what Luna's looking at- ... See anything you like?

[Luna] Points to a silver necklace in the form of a moon-

[Doc] I guess it's a trust exercise then. If he comes back with blood on him, all I can really do is scold him for losing his temper.

[Solace] A lost temper in that situation is somewhat justified. -takes the necklace and pays for it before giving it to Luna-

[Luna] Smiles- Thank you Solace

[Doc] Thank you for watching over her. It means a lot to me.

[Luna] - Thank you for fighting for me

[Doc] Chokes a little- I... I couldn't not... I was just as terrified as you.

[Solace] It was the least I could do.

[Doc] If you ever want to visit us, either or both of you... let me know okay? It's a much calmer world.

[Solace] I'll keep that in mind, should we need it.

[Luna] - Where would we be going? Someplace like Splender's home?

[Doc] Oh, me and Cp, we live in a videogame. It's much lower res then out here.

[Luna] - A... Video game?

[Doc] Yeah. We're both Herobrines. We live in Minecraft. It's a survival game with crafting stuff. But I keep the local difficulty on the lowest setting.

[Luna] - I think my little brother played that...

[Doc] It's a nice place to live. I went from being a homeless glitch to having a massive castle I built all by myself.

[Luna] - Interesting...

[Doc] Turns to Solace - I'm glad your brother Splender likes to hang out with us. He's a ray of sunshine to be with. And one of the few inhabitants who really appreciates a good multi-colored build.

[Solace] I'm glad he's enjoying himself, anything interesting he's gotten done?

[Doc] He's pretty busy with his baby dragon. Have you met Pinwheel yet? She's got a horribly venemous bite but she's gorgeous to look at. And actually... he did help with something super important recently! He helped a small group of us kill a NOTCH that had horribly tortured one of my fellows on his previous seed. It was quite a battle, and the natives have basically given him a place of worship in their pantheon of gods and goddesses.

[Solace] Can't say I have... -actually seems a bit amused over what Doc's said- I'm glad he was of help!

[Doc] The really interesting part is that he has kind of Herobrine powers because of it. That brines abilities increase when people believe in him and they're passed on in a small way to everyone who was part of the battle. i don't know if he'll develop any new powers or if it will just enhance what he's got. But it's fascinating either way.

[Solace] I see, I'll be sure to pass that on so brother can be ready if Splendor may come back with a few new skills...

[Doc] Well.. don't tell him just for my sake... he may go ballistic again. I have no idea what his feelings on the matter may be.

[Solace] If he doesn't approve, I'll prevent him from murdering you? Not that he could, Splendor himself would stop him aswell.

[Doc] Thank you. I don't think it's really possible to have too many allies. So what's new with you two?

[Solace] Nothing particularly important... Although you would benefit more from making sure Herobrine hasn't indeed murdered that girl...

[Doc] You're right, it was nice seeing you both again. -walks back outside-

[Doc] Doesn't see Cp anywhere and slumps a bit- I really hope he didn't ditch me again... or murder anyone...


	205. Jane is Kidnapped, Mix and Liu to the Rescue

[Mb] Sees Jane and has a wicked idea. With a chuckle he tp's behind her and wrenches her arm upwards, clapping a fistful of wool over her mouth. Celine clings desperately to his back and squeaks in alarm, with a quiet bamf they tp out of sight and the woods are still again. 

-About an hour later-

-A figure appears in Liu's darkened house and leaves a folded bit of paper where it will be easily seen. Just as silently, they are gone again.

[Jeff] Is grumbling as he heads for Liu's place looking for Smile, he wants his dog with him and he's tired of waiting. Kicking open Liu's door he finds an empty house and stalks in, calling for Smile. When there's no response he turns to leave only to notice a paper pinned to the back of the door by an arrow. He rip it down, reading it aloud to himself- "If you ever want to see your precious Jane again, bring me a command block. Come alone"?- Jeff frowns as he realizes there's no signature or location to bring the command block to. Jeff starts to get very angry and just decides that he's going to kill whoever took Jane as he crumples up the paper and throws it to the floor. He storms out of Liu's house, leaving the door wide open

[Smile] Jumps around Liu excitedly at the thought of dinner-

[liu] ready smile -holds a juicy steak out for smile-

[Smile] Jumps up, knocking into Liu to get the steak-

[liu] -tumbles a little but manages to stay on his feet-

[Smile] With his mouth full of steak- More?

[liu] -checks his inventory- I think we need to head back home for some more I seem to be out

[Smile] Small whine-

[liu] we should have more at home so as soon as we get there you can have more

[Smile] Darts ahead of Liu-

[liu] -runs after him-

[Smile] Slows as he spots the open door before barreling full speed inside-

[liu] -gets to the door painting a little- why is the door open I swore I closed it -checks for mobs that could have entered though the front door-

[Smile] Whines and paws at the chest that the steaks are in-

[liu] -goes into the chest and hands smile three steaks before checking for clues to the door before finding the crumpled paper on the floor-

[Smile] Is nomming happily-

[liu] -reads the note- OH NO!

[Smile] Perks- What is it?

[liu] someone took jane

[Smile] Growls a little-

[liu] they want a command block but I don't know who wants it

[Smile] Comes over and sniffs the note- Smells like Jeff!

[liu] I couldn't see jeff taking her maybe he was here after the not was left?

[Smile] - Find Jeff?

[liu] yes but just don't run ahead of me this time

[Smile] Whines-

[liu] I would like to not lose track of you

[Smile] - But Jeff can keep up with me...

[liu] but I can't I am not use to running that fast i'm sorry

[Smile] Looks sad- Okay...

[liu] I want to find jane as much as you but I will try harder to learn to keep up with you

[Smile] - Okay! Let's go find Jeff!

[liu] lets go -is ready to run after smile-

[Smile] Takes off, sniffing the air and ground-

[liu] -is keeping pace-

[Smile] Races into the woods-

[liu] -is trying to keep smile in sight while looking out for mobs that could be using the trees as shelter-

[Smile] Pauses every once in awhile to sniff again-

[liu] are we getting close?

[Smile] - Smell is stronger!

[liu] then lets get to him

[Smile] Charges on and soon spots his master, running straight into him-

[Jeff] - Oof! Smile!

[liu] -stop next to jeff and smile- hey jeff

[Jeff] - The fuck do you want?

[liu] please tell me you didn't leave the note about wanting a command block for jane

[Jeff] - You saw it to?

[liu] ok then we need supplies then look to go look for jane

[Jeff] - Who say's you're coming?

[liu] well it was left it my house so I am going to guess it was left for me so I should come since they are expecting me

[Jeff] - Go home Liu, there's nothing you'd be able to do

[liu] how do you know

[Jeff] - Remember when Smile cut you? You couldn't even stand after two cuts, what the fuck makes you think you can take on something that took Jane?

[liu] he hit my spine people kind of need that to stand

[Jeff] - Dude, I've been hit there plenty of times... With bullets! He didn't even hit bone!

[liu] I am not you jeff I didn't learn to deal with that kind of pain you have had year to just learn to ignore it

[Jeff] - Which is exactly why you shouldn't come!

[liu] fine I will do it with out you. smile are you coming?

[Smile] Looks between the brothers, unsure of who he should go with-

[liu] -holds out a steak for smile-

[Jeff] - Wow, that's low, bribery? Really?

[Smile] - Why don't all three of us go together?

[liu] because jeff doesn't want me to go smile trust me I would love the help but if he doesn't need mine why would he need anyones

[Smile] Lunges and then bites Jeff's leg- There! Now he needs your help!

[Jeff] - Smile!

[liu] jeff are you ok!

[Jeff] - Fucking Smile! Why the fuck did you do that!?

[Smile] Wags tail-

[liu] do you need me to get you to doc jeff?

[Jeff] - I'll be fine!

[liu] you need to at least get this bandaged you don't want it getting infected

[Jeff] - Bitch I said I'd be fine- Starts limping off

[liu] well geez I think we need to get some supplies smile

[Smile] - Should I tackle him?

[liu] no let him go we can't keep wasting time arguing we need to get supplies quickly so we can help jane

[Smile] - But Jeff does have a point... You're not a fighter, he is. We should stay with him since there will probably be a fight

[liu] true but they want a command block for Jane I bet we can get one or at least a fake one to trick them

[Smile] - Still, we should stay with Jeff, we're bound to run into fights along the way

[liu] but jeff doesn't want my help and the note says I should come alone I don't think jeff was suppose to find the note at all we need save jane

[Smile] - Liu, he's just as worried about her as you are... She's one of the few things he cares about...

[liu] true but we will keep on arguing over me helping at all I don't want to sit at home and worry because jeff wasn't to go with out me or jane to get hurt because we are taking to long I want to get this done even if I have to do it my self

[Smile] Scratches at his ear- I will drag you with us

[liu] well I am going to go see if we can get a fake command block while jeff mopes in the woods and even if I am not the fighting brains can be stronger the brawn

[Smile] Gently grabs Liu's arm- Come with us

[liu] smile even if I do what happens what is jeff's plan because he is going to ignore mine brute force it someone is bound to get hurt

[Smile] With you around he'll be less likely to get hurt, his head is always a bit clearer when you're around

[liu] yes but he doesn't want me around

[Smile] - He says he doesn't want BEN around either, but their best friends and always work together

[liu] true but I can't keep up with him he can leave me behind he can't when it comes to ben

[Smile] - He'll probably follow me since I can sniff out Jane

[liu] but we still need the command block lets get that then come back for jeff so we can get a healing potion to help is leg as well

[Smile] Whines and glances at the disappearing Jeff-

[liu] we will still need it anyway and he will won't want to get any help

[Smile] - Okay... But let's be fast

[liu] got it lets see if we can find someone to make us that fake one -starts running back out of the woods-

[Smile] Follows-

[liu] -looks around to see if he can spot anyone who could help-

-Everything around them seems quiet-

[liu] do you remember anyone who can make anything

[Smile] - TLOT and Doc?

[liu] but I don't want to put the server on high alert

[Smile] Shrugs as much as he can-

[liu] maybe one of the alex's can help

[Smile] Perks- BEN has one!

[liu] but I don't want a real one I know who ever has jane is up to no good with it I don't trust them this is why I want to trick them

[Smile] - I don't know... I just know he has one...

[liu] lets just check with the alex's -starts walking in the direction towards their houses

[Smile] Trots alongside him-

[Alexsezia] Is resting peacefully on the shore with a fishing rod in her hands. She's leaning on a trunk and occasionally opening it to throw a fish inside. She's surrounded by cats. Some hopeful for a fish, others dozing in the sun.

[liu] -walks up- hello

[Smile] Barks at the cats-

[Alexsezia] Oh hey Liu. It's a lovely day to do some fishing. Best to keep an eye on your pup. For his safety of course- 

[Cats] Huddle closer to Alexsezia, some of them hiss.

[Smile] Growls-

[liu] sorry abut smile chasing your cats but can I ask a favor if you can?

[Alexsezia] Oh, did you come to trade? Seems like everyone wants my help lately.

[liu] I was wondering if you could make me a fake command block and if you could what could I trade you for you to make me one?

[Alexsezia] Fake how? Just something that looks like one? I'm not a tech, I can't make the lights blink but I could replicate the design. Is that okay?

[liu] that would work just something that at first glance would trick someone we don't need flashing light

[Alexsezia] Hmmm.... I might be able to do that. Tell you what. I know Doc picked up some rennet for TLOT to play with when they went out shopping with Cp around Valentine's Day. Deerheart knows every inch of the castle including where all the pantries are. If you can get her to give me a little to experiment with, I'll make you your block right now.

[liu] of course me and smile will go get the rennet and you can work on the block so it will be ready when we get back

[Alexsezia] Stands up and dusts off- It's a deal. I'll get my paints. - Heads for the house with the cats closely following- 

[liu] come smile we need to make a quick trip to the castle

[Smile] Continues growling at the retreating cats-

[liu] smile we need to go to the castle lets go

[Smile] Barks-

[liu] -steps in front of smile to get his attention-

[Smile] Whines a little-

[liu] come on we need to hurry

[Smile] - Okay...

[liu] -starts heading to the castle- do you only like grinny is that why you where barking and growling up a storm?

[Smile] - Grinny's my friend!

[liu] so alexsezia's cats can't be?

[Smile] - Cats are fun to chase!

[liu] ah that's why you where chasing them -arrives at the castle and goes though the front door holding it for smile-

[Smile] Trots through and sneezes loudly-

[liu] bless you

[Deer] Comes up from below- Hello?

[liu] hey deer

[Deer] Smiles and Yaunfen is following her- Liu, what brings you here? Are you picking up Grinny?

[liu] I actually came for some rennet if I could?

[Deer] - Hmmm, you know, I'm not sure where Doc put that...

[liu] well you know all the places in this house maybe we can look for it?

[Deer] - It may be in the kitchen... But could you check the shower room? Some food is kept in there

[liu] I'll check thank you deer

[Deer] Nods and heads down to the kitchen with Yaunfen following-

[liu] -heads into the shower room at starts looking-

[Smile] Sniffs at the chests-

[liu] -is looking though the chests-

[Smile] Pees on one of the chests-

[liu] -can't find it in any of the chests- smile why did you do that

[Smile] - Because I had to pee

[liu] you could have told me we could have gone outside

[Smile] - Nope, I'm good

[liu] never mind lets check the kitchen -starts heading to the kitchen-

[Deer] Has found the rennet and is heading up the stairs-

[liu] did you find it deer?

[Deer] - Yes, here you go Liu

[liu] thank you deer -takes the rennet-

[Deer] - I'm curious, why do you need it?

[liu] I wanted alexsezia to make me s decoration and I said I would get her it in trade for making it for me

[Deer] - Ah, I see, well good luck with that endeavour

[liu] thank you, come on smile time to head back to alexsezia's house -starts leaveing-

[Smile] Barks happily-

[liu] -starts walking to alexsezia house- do you think we could use armor smile?

[Smile] - You probably could

[liu] I think I have some iron back at our house before we get jeff we can stock up on food and armor and other supplies

[Smile] - Steaks!

[liu] yes even steaks

[Smile] Tail wagging furiously-

[liu] -arrives at alexsezia's house- hello?

[Smile] Is on alert for more cats-

[Alexsezia] Is working in her front room, there's little blobs of dye on her shirt but it looks like she's almost done. A few cats hiss at Smile throught the front window and one pointedly shows the dog their butt through the thick blocks of glass.

[Smile] Lunges at the glass-

[liu] oh god smile are you ok?

[Alexsezia] Startles at the comical sound of the dog rebounding off the glass-

[Smile] - Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaats

[liu] please tell me you didn't hurt you self hitting the glass

[Smile] - I wanna bite the cats!

[liu] smile please don't it's not like there wild cats please I don't want her to get mad at us

[Alexsezia] Yells- Just come in and leave the dog outside!

[liu] -comes in and makes sure smile doesn't follow- hey we got the rennet

[Alexsezia] Perfect. I'm pretty much done. I didn't paint the bottom though, is that okay? I didn't want it to stick to the floor.

[liu] that's fine thank you

[Alexsezia] Swats up the block and hands it to him. - Can I have the rennet?

[Smile] Whines and scratches at the door-

[liu] -hands the rennet to alexsezia and takes the block-

[Smile] The door is starting to crack a little-

[Alexsezia] I hope it looks nice wherever you choose to display it. You should go before your dog breaks my house. The cat's can be a bit territorial and there are even more in the basement.

[liu] got it thank you -opens the door just enough to get out then closes it again- come on smile lets head home for steaks

[Smile] - Steaks?!

[liu] yea steaks lets go get them -starts walking towards his house-

[Smile] Happily follows-

[Mix] -wandering the server and happens to bump into Liu and Smile-

[Smile] Barks loudly-

[liu] oh hello

[Mix] Oh, hey! -Eyes Smile- What're you up to?

[liu] -clearly nervous- oh nothing

[Mix]... You sure? Cause it sure doesn't sound like nothing.

[liu] -is clearly now more nervous- oh you no it isn't anything to important not like anything is wrong or anything

[Mix] -Stern face- What did you, or the dog, fuck up?

[Smile] - Steaks!

[liu] -seems more serious- nothing we did nothing -is a little nervous again- yea we are just going to get some supplies I mean steaks just steaks from my house

[Mix] I'm gonna tag along, kay?

[liu] uh sure -starts to head to his house-

[Smile] - Bloody steaks! Bloody steaks!

[Mix] -Walking along with them- So, what did you definitely not do, and what're the supplies for? Need help?

[Smile] - Gotta find Jeff! Jeff is injured!

[liu] yea just that only that nothing else

[Mix] Oh.

[liu] yep -arrives at his house-

[Smile] Leaps up onto the counter-

[liu] -hold out a steak for smile-

[Smile] Jumps down and takes it, shaking his head and spraying blood around from the meat-

[liu] -covers his face with his arms-

[Mix] -Looking around the place, only to freeze- Ew... -has a streak of blood straight across her face-

[liu] sorry about that

[Smile] Is tearing into the meat-

[liu] -points to the bathroom- if you would like to wash off the bathroom is right there

[Mix] It's fine, I've got sleeves. -Tucks hand into sleeve and rubs the blood off. a little bit smears, but it's not really noticeable-

[liu] well I am going to grab something from upstairs -heads upstairs-

[Smile] Watches Liu, mouth dripping blood-

[liu] -is going though his chests in the closet grabbing what he need he throws the note out of his the closet on to his bed-

[Mix] -follows Liu after a second, noticing the note- - picks it up and reads it- ...oh.. oh my

[liu] -doesn't notice mix as he is going through chest getting iron and other tools he will need-

-There's a little bit of noise outside as the sun slips closer to the horizon. Leaves rustle as creepers and spiders emerge from the shadows to being their nightly prowl-

[Mix] So this is why... wow, you're not actually going to give them a real one, right?

[liu] -just notices mix and gets scared- aaa! n-no I got a fake one

[Mix] That's good! How do you plan to take care of this?

[liu] use smile to track down jane then hopefully without a fight trick them long enough that we can get away with jane

[Smile] Heads up the stairs- I heard my name!

[Mix] What happens if you can't get away without a fight?

[Smile] - Jeff will be there!

[liu] I will also have a sword and armor and if I die everyone will see the respawn message

[Mix] ... Do.. you want some more help? I mean, I'm not much of a fighter but help is definitely good..

[liu] yea it as long as we don't make to much a scene I don't who ever took jane to get panicky and hurt her

-The moon is starting to rise and a bored zombie makes a half-hearted thump on Liu's door.-

[Smile] Growls at the door-

[liu] it's ok smile they can't through the door

[Mix] I'll help, do you even know where to bring it?

[liu] no but smile is great at sniffing out people I would doubt he wouldn't be able to track her down

[Smile] - I'll find! I know Jane's scent really good!

[liu] let me just make some armor and a sword do you need one mix?

[Mix] I've never really used a sword, so no.

[liu] -heads down stairs and make the sword and armor and put it on-

-There's a quiet scuttling as a spider explores the front of the house-

[Smile] Is waiting at the door, ready to jump the zombie-

[Mix] -equips gauntlet as she follows Liu back down-

[liu] mix do you have a healing potion we could give to jeff when we get him?

[Mix] Uhhh.. -cycles through her inventory- No, but I've got the next best thing? I have a healing shard.

[liu] that will work

[Smile] Whines and scratches at the door-

[liu] should we go even though it's night?

[Mix] Would you feel better about waiting? Jane's in trouble.

[Smile] - Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeff

[liu] no I wouldn't. we have to get jeff first lets go but smile stay close there are mobs everywhere.

[Smile] - I can fight! Kill! Kill!

[liu] that's the point ready to go mix?

[Mix] Yeah, after you.

[liu] -opens the front door so smile can get the zombie and anything else that will be ready to strike-

[Smile] Lunges at the zombie's throat-

[liu] -is holding his sword out in front of him and steps outside-

[Zombie] Is knocked over and flails at Smile desperately- 

-An arrow twangs across the yard and embeds itself in the front door. -

[Smile] Rips out the zombie's throat and charges the skeleton- BONES! BONES!

[liu] get those bones smile

[Skeleton] Stupidly stands it's ground and keeps firing-

[Spider] Drops down from above towards Mix and Liu-

[Smile] Takes a few arrows but his thick fur mostly protects him as his jaws clamp around the bones-

[Mix] -Flicks arm forward toward the Spider, she grimaces for a second as lightning races from her arm to zap the Spider-

[Skeleton] Breaks apart and despawns-

[Spider] Is zapped and falls over-

[liu] nice job mix

This message has been removed.

[Smile] Runs back to them, tail wagging and arrows bouncing in his fur- More?

[liu] we need to find jeff and save jane

[Enderman] appears beside them for a moment and tps away-

[Smile] Starts sniffing around and trots onwards- This way!

[liu] -follows smile-

[Creeper] Sneaks along behind then-

[Mix] -follows them, wiggling wrist a bit-

[liu] keep your eyes open for mobs

[Smile] Moves on a bit faster-

[liu] -is keeping pace-

[Creeper] Appears from behind a tree, already starting to flash-

[Smile] - Boom boom!

[liu] -moves out of the way of the creeper-

[Mix] -Ducks away from the creeper-

[Smile] Charges at the creeper-

[Creeper] Explodes into green pixels-

[Smile] Yelps in surprise as his fur is singed and smoking-

[liu] SMILE! -runs over to him-

-More zombie noises coming from behind them-

[Smile] Shakes himself- Awwww... Boom booms no fun...

[liu] I think we should bail to the village

[Smile] - But Jeff...

[liu] but we are in danger

[Mix] Jeff could be in the village? -Probably not, but motivate the dog, hopefully-

[Smile] Whines but decides to follow them-

[Roulade] Sees them from just beyond the fence - What are you doing out at night? Get in here!

[liu] -runs towards the village-

[Smile] Brings up the rear, occasionally turning to attack any zombie which gets too near-

[Mix] -Runs with them-

[Roulade] pulls out a normal bow and tries to cover their escape with a few arrows-

[Smile] Is distracted by the arrows and leaps up trying to grab them-

[liu] -get in the gate trying making sure the other get in safely-

[Roulade] Shuts it behind them- what were you thinking- OH... you have a brine with you. I'm sorry my lady. I didn't realize from a distance...

[Smile] Trots up to the gate and whines-

[Roulade] Opens the gate and whistles for the dog- Come on!

[liu] we where looking for my brother -holds out a steak for smile-

[Smile] Bursts through nearly knocking Roulade over-

[Roulade] Stumbles against the wall and drops his bow-OOOF!

[Mix] It's fine. -Digs healing shard out of inventory, runs it along arm to erase the angry red marks that had formed-

[liu] -closes the gate still holding the steak for smile to take-

[Roulade] Struggling for air-

[Smile] Happily takes the meat, there are still arrows stuck in his fur-

[Roulade] Help!

[Hollandaise] Comes running- My love!

[liu] are you ok smile get off of him

[Hollandaise] Is trying to push the dog off his mate-

[Smile] Rolls off, exposing his belly while wagging his tail only to yelp as an arrow digs into his side-

[Roulade] Gasping- That's the biggest wolf I've ever seen!

[liu] -takes the arrow out of smile-

[Mix] -Returns shard to inventory- Probably for the best it's the biggest you've seen..

[Smile] Scratches at his ear-

[liu] smile is a good boy -pets smile-

[Smile] - I kill!

[Roulade] Would you like me to pull those out..?

[liu] it would help thank you

[Roulade] Starts pulling out the arrows - What were you doing out there?

[Mix] A lovely late night stroll, clearly

-Some are a bit more tangled and SMile whines as it tugs at his skin-

[liu] looking for my brother jeff

[Hollandaise] Tries to help - Haven't seen him in a while. He's the one with the scarred mouth right?

[liu] yes we where using smile to track his scent

[Smile] Pulls away from the tugging, not liking it-

[Roulade] Oh dear... maybe just feed your dog some more? The arrows should fall out as he heals.

[liu] -gives smile five more steaks-

[Smile] Quickly devours them, the arrows become more limp and are just caught in the fur-

[Hollandaise] Was watching Mix use the shards- Are you all healed miss?

[Mix] Huh? Oh, yeah. All better now! -Waves healed arm a bit-

[Smile] Turns into a breeze which comes through the village-

[liu] -tries to carefully untangle the rest of the arrow out of smile fur-

[Hollandaise] If you need someplace to rest until morning, we always have spare rooms.

[Smile] - I smell Jane...

[liu] where?!

[Mix] Lets find her then!

[Smile] Takes off-

[Roulade] What's wrong?

[liu] -runs after smile-

[Hollandaise] Is Jane the one with the white mask?

[Mix] Rescue adventure, bye! -Rushes after Liu and Smile-

[Roulade] to his mate- That was odd...

[Hollandaise] shrugs- Brines. Humans...

[Smile] Charges into the gate near the incomplete beacon pyramid-

[liu] -opens the gate for smile then makes sure he is ready to follow-

[Mix] -Lagging behind a bit as she decides what shard to use with her gauntlet, but can see both liu and smile so it's fine. ... probably.-

-Spiders are blocking the road ahead-

[Smile] Charges the spiders, barking loudly-

[Spiders] Jump at the dog, hissing and skittering-

[Mix] -Shuts gate behind her, deciding on a storm shard-

[liu] -is keeping close but also has is sword out to protect him self from the spiders-

[Smile] Starts tearing off limbs-

-Theres a bit of a hollow wheeze and a skeleton horse wanders out of the trees-

[Smile] - Big bones!

[liu] smile don't attack that we could use them to keep up with you and get to jane faster

[Skeletal horse] Is just wandering as they do-

[Mix] I have a saddle! -One hand on knee-

[liu] -tries to get close to the horse- hey there

-There's a crash of lighting as the trap horse is triggered, spawing a rider and three more horses with the same-

[Skeletons] Are crowned with enchanted helms and raise their bows to fire-

[liu] -turns back and runs- smile help with the skeletons!

-There's a thunder of hooves and two skeletal horses jump the gate from inside the village, one has a grey sweater and a leather hat and the other a long red sweater and a red ribbon around hir skull. They charge forward to pelt the hostile skeletons with their own arrows-

[Smile] Gets super excited trying to catch the arrows-

[liu] -stops- whoa

[Mix] -Points hand at the horse and rider group, a large bolt of electricity shoots at them-

[Skeletons riders] Two of them are disintegrated entirely, one gets zapped slightly and falls off the horse and the fourth makes a break for it on horse-back towards the desert.

[Ruby] Takes aim and gets the remaining rider in the head with an arrow-

[Silver] Is just staring at Mix, obviously impressed.

[liu] this is an eventful night

[Mix] Oops. Didn't mean to vaporize them but.. It happens.

[liu] -gets on one of the skeleton horses-

[Smile] Moves to bite the skeleton horses leg-

[liu] no smile!

[Skeleton horse] Shies fearfully away from the dog and rears to kick it's hooves out-

[Mix] Bad dog

[Smile] Whines a little-

[liu] -is trying to hold on- oh god

[Mix] -Points finger at smile- Bad. No biting these, we need them!

[Smile] Deflates a little-

[liu] mix get on one

[Mix] -Gets on Other horse-

[liu] time to find jane

[Smile] Sniffs at the air again- This way!- Takes off in the direction of the mountains and around the sandstone villa-

[liu] -follows on horse back allowing for him to keep up better-

[Skeleton horses] Pound down the road carrying their new riders. The mobs are everywhere, but the horses are too swift to be caught and dodge the occasional slime block on the road.

[Smile] Comes to a halt after a long run to at the base of the mountain, there is a purple structure at the top, he's panting rather hard- Up... Up there...

-A storm is brewing and the first patters of rain begin to fall. There's the distant echo of what might be laughter from far above-

[Smile] Flops onto the ground-

[liu] -tries to lead the horse up the mountain to the building-

[Skeletal horse] Is having none of that

[Smile] Just stays down below, too tired to follow-

[Mix] Thanks for the ride. -Pats horse after she gets off-

[liu] -gets frustrated and gets off the horse and climbs the mountain himself -

-Some dirt blocks fall from above, it may or may not be deliberate-

\- The rain is getting harder too-

[liu] -is climbing harder he is determined to save jane-

[Mix] -Definitely not humming the It's Raining It's Pouring tune. Nope. Not at all.-

[Jane's voice] Calling desperately for help -

[liu] -get to the steps of the building all wet-

-Deep chuckle, and more cries for help- 

[liu] -goes into the building- jane!

[Mb] Steps out of a shadow- Nope. -he cups his hand to his mouth and Jane's voice comes out - Oh Help me!

[liu] where is jane?

[Mb] ingors the question- You weren't who I was expecting, but we make the best of things, don't we? - Pulls out a diamond sword and charges Liu with a grin-

[liu] -jumps out of the way- who where you expecting?

[Mb] Sweeps the blade at Liu's legs- A brine? A pasta? Not a human!

[liu] -falls- why then in my house did you leave the note?

[Mix] -Standing in the doorway, quietly leaning in to watch. definitely not charging up another electric blast. nope, ignore the slowly growing glow behind her. shh.-

[Mb] Cause Jeff is fun to fight with! And he doesn't have a house! - He divides into his three forms and charges Liu from all sides-

[liu] -scrambles to get out of the way barely manages to getting some cuts- what happened to jane then was it just a fake note then?

[Mb] Oh she's here.. you into her or something? - Hard sweeps of his swords-

[liu] -tries to block with his iron sword- she is my friend

[Mb] Riiight- 

[Mbclone] Notices Mix and swings a blade at her-

[Mix]!! -Brings hand around and flings her wrist toward MB, releasing the charged electric attack, It's.. A big bolt of lightning. Zap zap, motherfucker.-

[MbClone] Dies with a blast- 

[Mb] That's the shit! - He continues fighting with Liu and the other clone jumps at Mix to throttle her-

[Mix] Shit! -A bit more panicked Lightning bolts as she rolls to the side-

[liu] -keeps blocking- I thought you just wanted a fucking command block or was that just a ploy for a fight?

[Mb] Oh! You brought me a present too? How sweet! - Fights harder-

[liu] -isn't sure how much longer is sword can hold against a diamond one- SMILE WE NEED HELP! -relies smile isn't responding and tries to to fight back to stop mb-

[Mb] Don't yell for help, you wuss! I thought you wanted to save your girlfriend?

[Mix] Smile isn't coming! Uhhh... ! -Swaps Storm shard for a fire shard and grimaces as flames race up arm- Owowowow...

[Mbclone] took a glancing blow from the lighting and stabs at Mix- hahah!

[liu] -tries to stab mb while avoiding his blows-

[Mb] Tps behind Liu and kicks him from behind with a wicked laugh-

[Mix] -Lightning twines with the flames and she slams her hand into the ground as she's stabbed. An Explosion of fire and lightning rocket out from where she is, hopefully crisping the clone that stabbed her. hopefully.-

[liu] -fall- you jerk but what can I expect from a kidnapper -gets back up and tries to charge mb with a stab-

[Mbclone] Also bursts apart.- 

[Mb] Aww is the human bitter? Where's your sense of fun? -evades Liu easily- 

[liu] this isn't fun for me I and only up here to help jane to even be fair I didn't even come to fight either -continues tring to stab MB-

[Mix] Ow... -stands back up and waves arm a bit. Her shirt's crispy. She turns on her heel to look at MB and Liu-

[Mb] Is stabbed and cut but it only seems to excite him, he makes a point in getting blood all over Liu as they grapple and fight-

[liu] -is trying now to cut mb's head off

[Mb] Takes a blow to the side of his neck and tries to headbutt Liu as he reels with the pain-

[Mix] -slowly changes shard to a plain lightning one as she watches them fight and begins charging another lightning bolt-

[liu] -fall from the headbutt- I won't let you win even I hit respawn a million times

[Mb] Gurgles because his throat is bleeding- Perfect! Hahahhahahhahah!!! - reaches for Liu's throat- 

[liu] is it? it will attract attention to this fight. -gets up and goes back to trying to finish cutting his neck off-

[Mix] Liu, Move. ...Unless you want to get fried. -Raising hand a bit-

[Mb] Takes the blow from the other side and staggers back, he's down to just one heart....

[liu] -jumps away from mb-

[Mix] -Flicks lightning bolt at MB. Crispy herobrine, anyone?-

[Mb] Screams as he's electrocuted and despawns- 

\- /MasterHerobrine was killed by player MixMiner/ -

[liu] where is jane?

-There's a bit of muffled cursing from behind the stairs and Mb pokes his head around the corner with Celine in his arms. [There was a bed back there]

[Mb] Not bad....

[Mix] I'm going to take a nap when I get home. A.. really long nap... -rubs face a bit-

[liu] this is some joke to you isn't it?

[Mb] Is checking on Celine, who was sitting in a small playpen- Hmm? Nah. Though I guess it was kinda funny.

[liu] where is jane?

[Mb] Thumbs at a walkway leading down into the center of the build- Down there. Have her, she's no fun anyway. You guys win. I'm going home. Don't want to push my luck by being in the thick of things when grumpy cat gets back from wherever the fuck he went.

[liu] -rushes to the end of the walk way-

[Mb] Goes to walk past Mix- Nice moves you got, young brine.

[Mix] Same to you. -Small nod, she's content to stand there and wait for Liu to come back up with Jane-

[Mb] Hops off the edge to float back down to the ground. And heads for his home-

[Jane] Is sitting on an old bed twiddling a stick around, she lost her knife when she had been taken and the door is locked on her side-

[liu] -tries to open the door as he is running and it's fast enough to face plant into the door because it's locked- ow!

[Jane] Glances at the locked door- Asshole...

[liu] hey jane it's liu is the door locked on that side I can't open it from here?

[Jane] - Would I still be in here if it wasn't?

[liu] I guess not but I have come to get you out of here

[Mix] -Sits down and starts healing her injuries with a healing shard-

[liu] -opens the door- are you ok?

[Jane] Scoffs and stands up before looking at him, beneath her mask she cocks a brow- Are you sure your not picking up your brother's habits?

[liu] not really I was mostly hoping to get out of this without a fight but they where just looking for a fight

[Jane] - Ha, you mean you actually took the idiot on? If you just ignore him he does give up

[liu] well I wish I knew that then but yea that's why I an covered in blood and wounds

[Jane] Walks past- Whatever, took you fucking long enough, I was bored as hell

[liu] well this is what took so long -holds out the fake command block-

[Jane] - That looks like shit

[liu] it was suppose to just trick him at first glance but he just wanted a fight

[Jane] - No shit, he's the idiot who keeps picking fights with CP

[liu] well he didn't sign the ransom note I had to ask smile to sniff you out to because there also wasn't a place put on it as well

[Jane] - One of the few things Smile is really good at

[liu] lets get out of here I don't want to be here any longer then I have to be

[Jane] - Whatever, I need to go find my knife anyways

[liu] if you need help looking for it let me know? -starts to head out-

[Jane] - No, I only needed help here because I didn't have my knife to open the door

[liu] -is now holding the door for jane to go out-

[Mix] -Gets up with a grunt-

[Jane] Walks out and upstairs to where Mix is-

[liu] -follows jane to mix-

[Mix] This is who we came to save?

[liu] yes this is jane

[Jane] - Oh joy, more "help"

[liu] mix help in the fight

[Jane] - And I care why?

[liu] just letting you know

[Mix] -Waves hand-

[Mix] Liu, do you need any healing before we go?

[liu] yes please

[Jane] Just leaves-

[liu] bye jane

[Jane] Flips them off-


	206. Cp's Withdrawl, A Man Da, Nameless

[Doc] Is looking for Cp.

-There are screams from the edge of the market-

[Doc] Oh crap.... - Xe tries to make hir way nearer to the commotion-

-One of the girls that had been hitting on CP is nothing more than a bloody mess behind some tents, the other girl is nowhere to be found-

[Doc] Is horrified - Holy fuck... - Xe looks around for someplace away from the crowds and slips into a forested area beyond the market. - In hir coding there's an alarm beginning that hasn't gone off in a long time that was tied to a silverfish cp carried. 

[CP] Isn't too terribly far away, he gives a low chuckle as he looms over the unconscious form of the other girl-

[Doc] Staggers farther into the woods, rubbing hir arms in consternation. quietly- Cp... where are you?

[CP] - What to do what to do, I could kill this pathetic life so very easily

[Doc] Emerges into a small clearing and spots him. - Cp...

[CP] His head snaps towards Doc and he growls-

[Doc] Just looks at him sadly. - I'd ask why, but I know you're not good at keeping your temper.

[CP] Starts to circle a little, looking for an opening-

[Doc] Watches him with a disappointed face. - Haven't you done enough today? You were doing so well.

[CP] -Fuck off before I murder you too

[Doc] Why? What did I do?

[CP] - Just fuck off!

[Doc] You know I can't.

[CP] Growls as he draws his sword-

[Doc] Don't do this. I won't fight you here.

[CP] - Then you'll die

[Doc] And I'll go home. But I'd rather not face your wife and tell her you killed today.

[CP] Chuckles- Little late for that idiot

[Doc] You think I'd go crowing because you lost your temper? It only makes me look bad for trusting you. Though TLOT would probably find out anyway since he can read us all like open books.

[CP] - TLOT, now there's an idea...

[Doc] What? You just want to fight everyone now that you've had a taste of blood again? He'd crush you. You know that.

[CP] - Oh no, see, when you fuckers first dragged me and Lie to the server, he offered to buy a human slave from me, I could still provide that- He looks at the unconscious girl

[Doc] He only said that because he was trying to save Lie. He doesn't want a slave. He hates seeing people degraded if they've done nothing to deserve it.

[CP] - Do you really think this ditz of a human doesn't deserve it?

[Doc] She's just stupid. No argument there.

[CP] - Cocks his head to one side with a grin- So you'd rather see her dead?

[Doc] No. But I don't really want her hanging around my house either. Cp... why did you have to make a mess of this? You could have just walked away?

[CP] - I. Tried.

[Doc] Quietly- Is this partially my fault for staying to talk to Solace instead of going with you?

[CP] - I doubt your pathetic little powers could have stopped it

[Doc] It has nothing to do with powers. I thought we were friends. Don't you trust me anymore?

[CP] Laughs- Friends? Why do I need friends when I have my mate and killing?

[Doc] Looks at him oddly - Cp... you're not reverting are you? Do I need to purge you a second time?

[CP] - Do you think I'd let you get close if I were?

[Doc] Maybe? You know I can't just zap you myself without unleashing the purging program in a way that makes me a carrier like BEN or LJ. And I can't afford to do that.

[CP] - Are you so sure about that?- He's turning his sword in his hands

[Doc] Yes. I don't want to risk purging anyone else from Slender's household accidently. He already wants to kill me.

[CP] - I see- His hand moves quickly to stab the girl

[Doc] Moves to grab his arm-

[CP] Manages to at least partially get the sword into the girl-

[Doc] Is holding his arm and squeezes a tender point in his wrist to make him release the sword-

[CP] His hand releases the sword from the pressure and in his anger he summons his pick in his other hand, aiming it at Doc's head-

[Doc] Seems to fade and the pick phases right through hir and continues with his momentum-

[CP] - You fucker!

[Doc] Looks down sadly at the girl - Dammit Cp... now I have to clean up after you again.

[CP] - Leave the little bitch

[Doc] You know I can't. It's part of who I am. You live to break things and I'm a fixer by nature.

[CP] Growls and yanks his hand out of Doc's grasp, swinging his pick at Doc again-

[Doc] Picks up the bleeding girl and lets the weapon pass through hir shoulder as xe moves out of the way.

[CP] Charges after them, moving the pick in a way that if Doc doesn't take the blow, the girl will-

[Doc] Leans forward to take the point in hir back and stumbles under the blow with a small cry-

[CP] - Drop her Doc

[Doc] No... At the least... Lie would never forgive me...

[CP] - Lie is not your concern

[Doc] This girl.. -coughs- could have easily been her....

[CP] - No, never

[Doc] Never... is a... long time...

[CP] - She is my mate, as a pasta, it is literally impossible for me to physically harm her

[Doc] Is whispering something, it sounds like a different language but the tone is pleading.

[CP] Yanks his pick out of Doc's back-

[Doc] Gives a broken cry of pain that clips hir words- The shadows around them are growing darker, as though the trees were leaning inward to conceal his crimes.

[CP] Doesn't notice the shadows-

-A hot wind blows across his exposed neck and face, it's almost painful, as if filled with scouring sand. - 

[Doc] Deerheart...

[CP] Shields his face with his arm- What can she do out here? Nothing

[Doc] Slips downward, falling unconcious- Catch... me...

-The shadows slip suddenly inward like a river of black ink, and Doc and the girl, still impaled with the glittering sword, all tumble down into them as if it were a hole in the earth. There's a moment of pregnant silence as reality seems to reassert itself and the only sound is the distant call of a falcon on the now-cooling breeze.

[CP] Growls loudly- YOU FUCKER!

-There's what feels like the swipe of a hand across his hair and the sudden stink of spices-

[CP] Balks a little at the smell- WHO'S THERE!?

-Somewhere in the shadows there's a snuffling sound -

[CP] Turns towards the sound, eyes narrowing in suspicion-

-The snuffling gets louder and there's another stink in the air. It almost smells like Smile used too. Dry blood and warm wolf.

[CP] Tilts head curiously- COME OUT!

-Happy to oblige, the manwolves come sniffing into the clearing. Excited by the drying blood and the stink he's now carrying, one turns to run back to it's master and the others attack, running on their hind legs and slashing at him with tooth and claw-

[CP] Laughs darkly and tears into them, tearing the jaw off of one with his pick and ripping the arm off of another-

[Manwolves] fight with everything they have and keep going until they're too badly injured to move any more.

[CP] Takes delight in killing them one by one-

-The one that ran away returns, it's so afraid it's eyes are rolling back white and it's chest is marked with it's terrified drool.

[CP] - Oh good, now I don't have to chase you down

[Manwolf] Is whimpering in terror and cannot move from where it's standing-

[CP] Charges at the manwolf, pick at the ready

-The air suddenly goes thick as treacle and time itself stands still, the brine is frozen in mid-motion as something horrific rises up from behind the terrified manwolf. He only gets a glimpse of twisted masses of black flesh, baleful eyeballs and mouths full of mismatched teeth. The tendrils from it are wrapped around the trees and the wood seems to twist away in horror of the unholy thing that's touching them. There is no sound, just a wave of elemental terror that buries both the Herobrine and the wolf like a mountain of snow, crushing them to atoms and grinding the very life from their bodies. Angry at being denied it's true prey, the thing pounds at the dirt beneath it and bites chunks from the trees in fury. When it's anger is spent it slips back into the unknowable dimension it slithered out of to rest and wait for it's true target to appear. 

[Xophiel] Appears just long enough to retrieve Cp's glittering pickaxe from the carnage.

\- /InfamousDoctorF and GUEST has logged on/ -

[Doc] Pulls out the sword and staunches the wound quickly - Dammit Cp.

\- /HerobrineCP has logged on/ -

[Deer] Hurries in from another room- Love?

[Doc] Is covered in blood and stitching up the girls wound. - Deerheart! I need food for her! Something thin she can drink to fill her hearts! Please!

[Deer] Runs over to a chest and pulls out a golden apple- What happened? Who is she?

[Doc] Just some girl who kept hitting on Cp. Dumb fucker lost his temper and stabbed her!

[Deer] - He what?- Deer sets about grabbing some soup as well

[Doc] Takes the apple and melts it into pixels- letting the golden fluid trickle down into the girls open mouth- come on! Swallow! You're not on respawn yet!

-The girl instinctually swallows-

[Doc] Watches her hearts tick up and does the same with the soup, tipping it slowly-

[Deer] Gives a sigh of relief- Oh good, she's out of danger

[Yaunfen] Steps closer and sniffs at the girl-

[Doc] The fucked up thing is that she's lucky.... he killed her friend.

[Deer] A small inkling of fear settles over her, causing a small tremor to pass through the server- He... What? I thought he'd gotten over that?

[Doc] Yeah...me too... He was about to kill me for getting in his way and something saved me, pulled me back here. I think it was Xophiel doing what he did when he brought Dolly, Arden and Zeke here.

[Deer] - Thank goodness for allies...

[Doc] Only the third time I've ever prayed... getting that kind of response can really build up one's faith.

[Deer] Moves behind Doc and runs her fingers through hir hair- Indeed

[Doc] Leans against her wearily. -At the least you won't have to worry about me being gone nearly as much. I'm staying right the fuck here. If Cp is going to go on a killing spree out there every time someone says boo to him.... I can't stop him out there.

[Deer] - Should we ask TLOT to check on him? He did come back in not long after you...

[Doc] Focuses for a moment - Can you feel that? 

-There's a bit of psychic pressure from the depths of the castle and it moves swifty upward. Distantly a few doors bang open and closed and the pressure receeds. - 

[Doc] I think, he already knows...

[Deer] - Well, he does have a knack for that

[CP] Spawns back in his and Lie's bed, his aggression and anger still there. Lie is in the village doing some trading-

-There's a whoosh of scalding air that swirls around him for a moment and his own diamond pickaxe falls from a spot near the ceiling and hits him very hard and square on the head- [on the curve not the points]

[CP] - MOTHER FUCKER!

[TLOT] Pauses at Lie's door for a moment to rest his helm against it-

[CP] Flings his pick at the door, embedding it there, the end sticking through the thick wood-

[TLOT] Hears the thunk and sighs heavily before just letting himself in and walking up onto the bridge.

[CP] Hurls a chest at the door as well in his anger-

[TLOT] Stands off to the side and opens the door so the chest just flies out onto the walkway and tumbles down the steps.

[CP] Spots TLOT- What!?

[TLOT] Twists his lip in annoyance. He's quietly reading Cp-

[CP] His eyes are shining dangerously bright and he's still in a predatory mood-

[TLOT] Calmly- What brought this renewed bad behavior on? And don't say someone pissing you off, because this is an extreme reaction to a small annoyance.

[CP] - How about two annoying girls not knowing the meaning of the fucking word no!

[TLOT] Yes, it is pretty upsetting when people don't take no for an answer....

[CP] - The fucking little bitches were calling my wife a ditz and worthless! And then tried to continue to pursue me AFTER I fucking left their tent!

[TLOT] That is insulting and annoying.

[CP] Chuckles darkly- I was at least able to teach a lesson to one of them

[TLOT] 'A lesson' implies you allowed them to live and used the knowledge you gave them....

[CP] - Well, a lesson to one, a warning to all the others, and oh gods it felt so good!

[TLOT] She can't warn anyone from here, thusly it is not a lesson or a warning to anyone.

[CP] - She's here?- Starts laughing almost maniacly

[TLOT] You didn't exactly give Doc a choice in the matter. Leaving witnesses to murders is not the key to a long existence.

[CP] - Please, I haven't been caught yet

[TLOT] Yet.

[CP] - And I wont be, ever. There is no jail that can hold me

[TLOT] You hurt Doc. That was cruel.

[CP] - They got in the way!

[TLOT] They're a doctor! Do you really think they'd stand by and watch someone die if there was anything they could do to prevent it?

[CP] - They should have

[TLOT] And they trusted you. For some asinine reason even I don't understand, they still fucking trust you. They still believe there's good in you.

[CP] Growls at TLOT- I was doing some good, I was getting rid of two very idiotic girls!

[TLOT] It's not good. And you know it. You know, I came over here thinking of ways to punish you, but I've changed my mind. I think you need a time out instead.

[CP] - Oh? Are you going to put me in a corner?

[TLOT] Of sorts yes. - Turns to leave-

[CP] Laughs as TLOT leaves- Like you could keep me in one place for long

[TLOT] I don't have too. - Is walking out the front door-

[CP] Is curious about TLOT's plan and watches the other brine leave from the bridge-

[TLOT] Walks down to the village and vanishes behind the gated walls-

[Lie] Is passing out some of the peppermint cattails to the kids as she doing a bit of trading-

[TLOT] walks up to her- Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hey TLOT, what's going on?

[TLOT] I have a problem. And I need your help.

[Lie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Touches her forehead gently. He shows her everything he saw in Cp's mind- He's had a relapse.

[Lie] Her face falls a little- But... But he's been so good for so long...

[TLOT] I know, I'm sorry. I'm disappointed too. And I think this calls for something different then the usual punishment

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[TLOT] When he's a cat he has reason to feel sorry for himself because we 'did a thing to him'. In this case I think he's acting like a child and needs to be left alone to think about what his behavior can lose him.

[Lie] - What are you suggesting? That we isolate him somewhere?

[TLOT] Sort of. My solution is simple. Don't go home. I'll pay Steffan to tend your animals so they don't suffer. Stay in the castle with us for a while. If he comes in I'll tp him back out again. A few nights sleeping alone and days cooking for himself should change his tune.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[TLOT] For now, yes. If he damages your house I'll fix it myself.

[Lie] Hesitates as she glances in the direction of her home- Al... Alright

[TLOT] Is there anything you want me to fetch for you?

[Lie] - No, I've got the vulpix's with me, and Beau should be fine, as should the vine horse... The Lileep is fine in the green house, so I think I'm good

[TLOT] I'll wait until you're done trading and walk with you then.

[Lie] - I'm done then if I'm not going home, no need to get a new hoe if I'm not going home yet

[TLOT] You can always play in our garden if you get the itch. We have plenty of tools. Shall we then?

[Lie] - Sure, let's go

[Doc] Is watching over the sleeping girl with trepedation- Oh Deerheart... what am I going to do with him? I thought he was doing so well...

[Deer] - Tell me what exactly happened

[Doc] This girl and her friend kept trying to flirt with him, I warned them off but they wouldn't listen. And he killed one of them and was about to kill this one too, and he made a spirited attempt to kill me for getting in his way.

[Deer] - Well why did the two of you go out? What was so important for him to get that he'd purposefully put himself in such a potential position?

[Doc] He was trying to buy a birthday present for Lie. I told them he had a wife and they said disparaging things about her too, that set him off even more. I got distracted talking to Solace and Luna and he slipped away and killed the first one while I was occupied.

[Deer] - I see, I doubt he's ever been in a situation like that before, he probably went to what was second nature for him

[Doc] And now I have to clean up his mess...

[Deer] - Oh love, everything will turn out alright. We'll just have to remember to keep a closer eye on him if he ever goes into a situation like that again

[Doc] What about her though? I can't let her go. I'm kinda stuck with her now.

[Deer] - Hmmm, maybe Splender might have a suggestion? His family have been keeping the other pasta's from being discovered

[Doc] I guess he could erase her memory or something... But I'm not sure if I trust that.

[Deer] - It's an option

[Doc] Flops flat back against the floor and opens hir arms for Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Flops on top of Doc-

[Doc] Hugs them gratefully- either way, I'm glad to be home. what a rotten fucking day....

[Deer] - Did CP at least find his gift for Lie?

[Doc] I have no idea....

[Deer] - Let's hope he did... And that it didn't end up covered in blood

[Doc] I did find something for Yaunfen at least-Xe pulls out a chubby plushie, it looks like a cat with coloration like a candy corn and a silly smile- Here you go - Holds it out for them.

[Yaunfen] Tries to eat it-

-There's a loud squeaking noise as Yaunfen's mouth closes on it- 

[Doc] Is suprised-

[Yaunfen] Drops it in surprise as well-

[Doc] It's for snuggling and playing with kiddo, not for eating.

[Yaunfen] Pounces on it, making it squeak as much as they can-

[Doc] At least someone is happy with me. Well besides you Deerheart. I know I can always count on you.

[Deer] - Yes, you absolutely can

[Doc] Sits up to curl against her, hir fingers tangling gently in hir lovers thick strands of hair-

[Deer] Snuggles a bit closer to Doc-

-squeak squeak squeak squeak- 

[Doc] I swear I didn't know it had a squeaker in it.

[Deer] - Oh, I'm not complaining, yet

[Doc] forgive me? - Makes lovely sad eyes with the faintest glow xe can manage-

[Deer] - Always

[TLOT] Holds the front door open for Lie. - I think we both missed some excitement today. I saw in the chat Mix killed Mb for some reason. I didn't know she had it in her. Probably a reaction to some stupid stunt he pulled.

[Lie] - I saw that too, I hope they're okay

[TLOT] The sys files show he hit respawn and popped right back up so I'd presume so.

[Lie] - I meant Mix

[TLOT] They didn't hit respawn or call for help or anything...

[Lie] - So has Croca's village settled in alright?

[TLOT] Yes. They're all a little annoyed with me for concealing the fact that there are multiple NOTCHs, but I think they were suspecting it since they've learned there are multiple Herobrines, Alexs and Steves. Croca's bunch is at least happy because the fishing is much better here. And Lapras hangs around their village and the beast thing doesn't want to get near it because of them.

[Lie] - Are we sure it isn't just looking for hand outs? It does love it's fish...

[TLOT] That too. I'm sure the fact that it can blast ice at things makes the other thing wary as well.

[Lie] - True. So have any of the villagers gone to meet Notch yet?

[TLOT] Not yet. I think they're working up the courage and probably drawing straws to see who goes.

[Lie] - Well, I'd like to be there for Notch, he'll be nervous as hell

[TLOT] It's almost a funny thought isn't it? Markus is such a humble soul.

[Lie] - Exactly, I think he's good for CP as well

[TLOT] I wish Cp respected him enough for Markus to give him a good talking too and have it mean something. I know it would work with Stevie.

[Lie] - It would probably have more of an affect than you think. He's defensive of Notch now, that's something at least

[TLOT] Either way I think he should be left to stew for now. Perhaps we should check on Doc and our guest?

[Lie] - Who is this guest?

[TLOT] A girl, I don't even know her name. But Cp stabbed her so Doc is likey patching her up.

[Lie] - Poor thing

[TLOT] Stops walking for a moment to look at her on he stairs- How time flies doesn't it? It doesn't seem so long ago that you were in a similar state. Now she is the human dragged in against her will, and you're the one with the shining eyes.

[Lie] Perks a little- I suppose you're right, but she has a chance to return back to her old life

[TLOT] Maybe. - keeps walking- Doc?

[Doc] Down here.

[Lie] Follows TLOT down-

[TLOT] Did your bats get out? I hear squeaking-

[Yaunfen] Is rolling around with the toy-

[Doc] My fault, I got Yaunfen a toy without giving it a test squeeze- 

[TLOT] Oh dear.

[Lie] Smiles at the sight of the dragon rolling around and having fun-

[TLOT] Smiles at the baby as well before looking at the figure on the floor next to Doc and Deerheart. The girl is healed and covered with a blanket, but no one has had the will to pick her up and put her in a better spot yet. Doc's clothing is stil covered with bloodstains, as is the girls.

[Lie] Her thoughts return to all the bodies she had seen before being brought to this seed-

[TLOT] Feels the emotion and touches her arm gently - Still alive....

[Lie] - I know, and I'm grateful for that

[Doc] Makes an annoyed noise. - Fucking Cp.... he tried to put a pickaxe in my skull...

[Lie] - I'm sorry Doc

[Doc] He only killed me because I took the blow for her. I can let stuff pass through but it's no good for protecting people.

[Lie] - I see, so what are we going to do with our guest?

[TLOT] Are they healed, in body at least? 

[Doc] Nods, - they're just sleeping.

[TLOT] crouches down to examine the human for himself-

[Lie] Sits on a chest-

-The girl whimpers a little in her sleep. Her blonde hair and freckled skin tear stained and bloody-

[TLOT] Gives her a gentle poke mentally-

-Her mind is full of fear, and the name of her dead friend comes through as well as the image of her body-

[TLOT] Swears softly- You might as well wake up. The reality will be at least a little calmer then what you're remembering.

-The girl stirs a little, her eyes slowly beginning to open. She shrieks and bolts away from TLOT at the sight of his eyes-

[TLOT] Plesantly - Hello.

[Girl] - Stay away!

[TLOT] Okay?

[Doc] I told you to back off....

[Girl] - Wha... What have you done with me!?

[Doc] Saved your life. I didn't get to your friend in time to save hers, sadly. 

[Girl] - Gracie... Oh God... Gracie!

[TLOT] Probes her mind lightly to try and get her name-

[Girl] Her name comes through as Amanda-

[TLOT] You're safe now Amanda.

[Amanda] - How do you know my name?

[TLOT] Simply - I'm psychic.

[Amanda] Whimpers in fear-

-squeak squeak squeak-

[Doc] You know the guy I told you to leave the nether alone? He murdered your friend. And I narrowly stopped him from doing the same to you. The fact that you guys were making fun of his wife- points to Lie- set him off quite badly.

[Amanda] - Ah, but he...

[Doc] But he what?

[Amanda] - He's such a hunk!

[Lie] - And my husband, who is much older than you

[TLOT] He's also a psycho with serious anger managment issues.

[Amanda] Whimpers-

[TLOT] Well, what's done is done. Now we're not sure what to do with you. We can't let you leave, and unlike Cp, I prefer not to kill humans.

[Amanda] - What do you mean I can't leave?

[Doc] Our existence needs to stay a secret. Cp's dumb murdering people puts that in jeopardy. My only other option was letting him kill you too. And if I'm here I can pretty much fix any type of injury.

[Amanda] - But... But what are you?

[TLOT] We're digital life forms. A natural version of artifical machine intelligence.

[Amanda] - That... That's not possible...

[Doc] Why not? Complex chemical reactions created organic life. We're created by glitches in complex code.

[Amanda] - I'm... I'm hallucinating... Brought on by shock... Yeah... That's it

[Doc] You are? Here, drink this. It should clear up any physical after affects- offers a potion bottle that's faintly glowing-

[Lie] - Er, Doc? That's not what she means, she thinks that all of this right now is a hallucination

[Doc] Oh. What could I do to convince you otherwise?

[Amanda] - Nope nope nope... This isn't real... All of this is in my mind

[TLOT] Gathers a bit of his power and brushes his square fingers lightly across her forehead. His words hold the conviction of his psychic abilities- I promise you you're not.

[Amanda] Whimpers-

[Lie] - TLOT? Could you temporarily make my eyes back to how they used to be? I've dealt with a few others like this before, but I don't think my eyes will help if she see's them

[TLOT] It seems a shame to do that...

[Doc] Just borrow my contacts Lie. - Xe fishes out a small bottle with two flat bits of green pixel floating in liquid and holds it out to her-

[Lie] - Are you sure Doc?

[Doc] Yeah, they're sterile and I can always make more. They don't correct my vision at all.

[Lie] Takes them- I'm not even sure how to put these in...

[Doc] Dump it out into your hand, put one on the tip of your finger and touch it to your eye.

[Lie] Hesitates a little, but does what Doc instructs, she blinks a little at the odd feeling-

[TLOT] That looks very strange....

[Lie] - It feels a bit weird

[Doc] I hate wearing them out there. But it looks dumb to walk inside a building wearing sunglasses and bump into shit because I can't see.

[Lie] Turns her attention towards Amanda- Alright, let's see if I still remember how to do this

[TLOT] Scoots back and sits down next to Yaunfen. He spreads his cloak out so the baby can roll on the soft fabric if they wish- work your magic Lie.

[Lie] Kneels down in front of Amanda- Amanda? Can you hear me?

[Amanda] Glances up at Lie- All of this is fake

[Lie] - I know it seems like that, but this is actually real. My name is Lie. You may not know what I'm talking about, but have you heard of Minecraft?

[Amanda] - Y-yes...

[Lie] - This is that game. My husband pulled you in, an asshole move, but what's done is done. We will keep you safe though I promise.

[TLOT] She reacted to my eyes. I wonder if she's heard of our kind before?

[Doc] Reading creepypastas seems to be an aquired taste in humans...

[Lie] - Or she saw CP's...

[TLOT] Maybe? His vision seemed tinted when I saw his memories. He might have kept his shades on out of habit.

[Lie] - If you're close and if his eyes are bright enough, then you can see his eyes through the shades

[TLOT] Ask her. That's the easiest way to find out.

[Lie] Turns back towards Amanda- Amanda? Can you tell us what happened?

[Amanda] - I... I found Gracie... And then two really bright eyes... They were so bright... Then pain and then darkness

[TLOT] Ah, no wonder she's afraid. 

[Doc] Not everyone who wears the eyes is a murderer.

[Lie] - It's okay Amanda, here you'll find many of the bright eyes are friendly

[Amanda] - Are... Are you sure?

[TLOT] Amiably- You can start with me. Ask me anything. I am a Herobrine, as are lots of us, but my nickname is TLOT.

[Amanda] - When... When can I go home?

[TLOT] I don't know. You might not be able too. I'm sure there's already a lot of commotion out there over your.... friend.

[Amanda] - I just want to forget!

[TLOT] Well, I could do that, but you'd forget everything else too. Your own name, how to eat with a fork, everything. We know someone who might be able to do a more selective burn but that's up in the air for the moment.

[Amanda] Sniffles a little-

[Lie] Picks up the blanket that had been on Amanda and wraps it around her shoulders- It's okay, would you like to find a room to stay in?

[Doc] There's always room for one more....

[TLOT] True, and if not we can always make some more rooms. Heh.

[Amanda] - I... I think I'd like that...

[Lie] - Do you mind going with TLOT? He'll be able to find an empty room faster than me

[TLOT] Looks at Doc- 

[Doc] Go ahead, it's your home too, I think I want to stay right here for the moment. 

[TLOT] Stands up and offers her a hand- I'd be glad too

[Amanda] Shakily takes TLOT's hand, holding the blanket close to herself-

[TLOT] Mentally calls out for Steve- Are you hungry at all?

[Amanda] - Um... Maybe a little?

[TLOT] Should I take you to the kitchen first?

[Amamnda] - Um... Okay?

[TLOT] Helps her down the steps into the kitchen. 

[Steve] Comes in from the side door - We have a new human on the server? 

[TLOT] Be gentle my lamb, she's had a nasty shock. 

[Steve] Ah. - turns to her- coffee, tea or milk?

[Amanda] - Uh, tea please

[Steve] On it! - Goes to the kitchen with a bit of happy whistling to make some tea. 

[TLOT] That's my husband Steve. Here, take a chair, or the bed if you want. We keep forgetting to move it out of the dining room.

[Amanda] Sits on the edge of the bed-

[Steve] Sugar? Milk?

[Amanda] - Just milk...

[TLOT] Sugars, six. 

[Steve] Silly. I know what you want!

[Steve] Comes over with the steaming cups and passes them each one.

[Steve] Did you eat yet?

[Amanda] Stares at the liquid in the cup for a bit- I don't think so

[TLOT] I'm good, but Amanda here could use something. Comfort food perhaps.

[Steve] Starts making some sandwiches and then passes TLOT a cold bowl of soup- please?

[TLOT] rolls his eyes a bit, -you just like it when I show off- He balances the bowl on one hand and turns up his glitch, after a moment the soup is warm and steaming slightly. He sets it gently near her-

[Amanda] - But... How?

[TLOT] Doc says it's kinda like a computer that doesn't have proper fans? I can run rather hot. My type all have elevated body temperatures. 

[Steve] So he can plunge into a lava pool and it's like warm bathwater to him.

[Amanda] - That just... Isn't right...

[Steve] It is a bit unfair. Lava feels pretty good if you have a magma cream on you. Here you go- Sets a sandwich in front of her as well.

[Amanda] Takes the sandwich and dips a corner of it in her soup before taking a bite out of it-

[LH] Hops up on the table and sneaks over close to her with a bit of sniffing. 

[TLOT] Hello LH. 

[LH] little sneeze -chuff-

[Amanda] Tentatively reaches a hand out for LH-

[LH] Gives her fingers a sniff and butts his square head against her hand. 

[TLOT] Watch out for him, he'll go after your food. Little beggar.

[Grinny] Is hiding in a corner, waiting to attack LH-

[Amanda] Eats some more of her sandwich and soup-

[TLOT] At Grinny. - I see you over there...

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Steve] Hi Grinny! Do you want some food too?

[Grinny] - Fuck off asshole!

[Amanda] Isn't sure where the voice is coming from and is getting nervous-

[Steve] Wilts just the tiniest bit but soldiers on. - Okay... if you don't want anything. 

[TLOT] Goes over to Grinny and picks him up- Calm down-

[Grinny] Immediately starts clawing and biting-

[TLOT] Uses his armor to deflect the worst of it, but still gets scratched up a bit. He plops the cat firmly on the edge of the table and holds his scruff. - Bad morning Grinny?

[Grinny] - Fuck you! Let me go!

[LH] Uses Grinny immobility as an opportunity to clean his face - 

[TLOT} Aww that's nice LH.

[Grinny] Tries biting LH-

[Amanda] Drinks some more of her tea-

[LH] Scoots back quickly and gives him a light bap on the head with one paw- 

[TLOT] Now, now. Be nice. Both of you.

[Grinny] Tries to attack LH, yanking at TLOT's grip-

[LH] Poofs up a bit and runs to Steve-

[Grinny] - Fucker let me kill him!

[Amanda] Stiffens and trembles a little-

[TLOT] You're not gonna kill him. Do you need a time out?

[LH] Blep-

[Grinny] Growls-

[TLOT] Pets Grinny with his free hand- Behave yourself. We do have company after all.

[Grinny] - I DON'T CARE!

[TLOT] To Amanda,- Don't mind Grinny, he has a bit of an attitude problem

[Amanda] - I... I don't think I'm hungry anymore...

[Steve] Are you sure? This is a survival game. You have to watch your bars and keep them full. 

[TLOT] Here, I'll turn your display on. I think Doc probably left it off. - He uses his powers to induce Amanda to make the right hand movement to turn it on.

[Amanda] Freaks out a little at her body doing something she didn't tell it to do- WHAT DID YOU DO!?

[TLOT] Sorry, just a bit of psychic suggestion, I'm not an admin so that was the easiest way.

[Amanda] Curls up a little, trembling-

[TLOT] Whoah, it's okay! I'm not going to do anything mean! But Steve has a fair point. This is a pretty peaceful seed, but you still have to take care of your health.

[AManda] - I just... I just want to go home...

[Steve] Tears up a bit. He already got the gist of what was going on from his mates memories. -sniffle-

[TLOT] I know...

[Amanda] - Fucking Hell, why did this happen to me!?

[TLOT] As gently as possible- Doc said they told you to leave Cp alone... More then once actually. 

[Amanda] - But nobody would ever actually kill us!

[TLOT] That behavior is a gamble, and sometimes.... you lose.

[Amanda] - But they'd just ignore us if that was the case!

[TLOT] Your world has more then a few people who don't play by normal rules. We're trying to pacify them, but it's a long process. It's been a very long time since Cp killed anyone. You just... what's the phrase? Pushed a recovering alcoholic off the wagon?

[Amanda] - But we didn't offer him alcohol, just some fun

[TLOT] I mean the killing. He was... is... addicted to the rush of killing humans.

[Amanda] - So?

[TLOT] So? He's been trying really hard not to lose his temper and murder anyone and you and your friend set him off with your teasing. Now we're having to pick up the pieces of his relapse. Doc nearly died defending you and they're upset because their friend attacked them and his wife is mad because he killed someone, and right now I'm having to isolate him as punishment because nothing else I try seems to work.

[Amanda] Whimpers a little- But we only wanted some harmless fun...

[TLOT] Sighs- You'd make a good creepypasta. They have the same attitude about the hurtful things they do as well....

[Grinny] - Surprisingly it's not how most of our kind started, we were usually created by her type

[TLOT] How so? Doc was talking about tulpas with Dawn and tried to explain it to me. Is it like that? Energy beings created by fear and belief?

[Grinny] - Many of my housemates are very educated, even CP was very kind and compassionate, but smart. It is driveling idiots like her which create our kind, by treating them unjustly or unfairly

[TLOT] That's very, very unfortunate...

[Steve] I think it's cause they're not crafters. 

[TLOT] What? 

[Steve] Not in touch with the enviroment, no sense of consequences or proper survival instinct.

[Grinny] You throw humans out into the wild and unless they've been trained they will usually die

[Steve] That's pretty much how it is here. At least on a single player game...

[Grinny] - Which is why those trained to survive out there have to stay with those who don't or they create little "safe" zones for the idiots

[TLOT] Was that a personal dig? Humans are a cooperative species. Steve's and Alex's are different, they were designed to be self-sufficent- 

[Steve] Looks a little proud-

[Grinny] - I mean area's where humans don't have to leave behind the luxuries of their modern lives, where even out in the middle of the woods they have their electronics

[TLOT] I don't know much about that. You mean keeping a compass or a phone on you or something?

[Grinny] - Their computers, their TV's,internet, all of it

[Steve] Then what's the point of being in the woods?

[Grinny] - I don't know, as I said they're idiots

[TLOT] Well... I don't have any experience out there interacting directly so I can't say. But the kids in the village seem bright enough.

[Grinny] - Some of them come from an era where they were required to know survival skills, but all of them had to learn how to survive LJ's circus

[TLOT] Good point... I'm sure most of them are mentally older then they are physically... Then I withdraw. I don't know how humans behave in large clumps directly. Just from listening to the others talk and looking at their thoughts. I know Doc stays distracted while irl by the unfamiliar miasma of colors, lights, smells, tastes and sounds, but it really does scare them. It's complicated out there.

[Grinny] - Then maybe you should try going out there yourself

[TLOT] No. Not for all the diamonds in the world. I've been on Cp's seed before and just being at a higher resolution makes me physically ill. There's nothing I want out there.

[Grinny] - Oh? Not even the knowledge on how human's really work socially?

[TLOT] Flatly - No. 

[Steve] Some of us are happy here Grinny. This is where we were made.

[Grinny] - Your loss

[TLOT] I've seen Doc come home shaking with fear from what's out there, your kind not withstanding. I know what curiousity does to cats.

Steve] Checks on Amanda - Want me to explain your display? It's kinda neat.

[Amanda] -Um... Okay...

[Steve] Outlines the hearts and drumsticks letting her know what they're for and then starts talking about the inventory. - You can carry tons of stuff, even without pockets. You just do this - little hand movement- and what's in the bottom bar comes to your hand one at a time. - Scrolls through a few random items to show her.

[Amanda] - So I can carry 36 things? My purse could carry more than that...

[Steve] Well you can carry 36 'different' things. Most things like blocks or food items can be stacked. So if you have 64 of the same thing that can be one slot. So if everything stacks, you can actually carry... - does a little math on his fingers- 2304 things! It's just stuff you can use on other objects directly, like saddles and tools, that take up one hole.

[Amanda] - So where would all that stuff come from?

[Steve] Oh, everywhere! I mean, don't steal things, but it's it's a good idea to carry anything you might need. Some food, tools, a weapon. I like having a bucket just in case a cow wanders by.

[Amanda] - I don't understand...

[Steve] Well everything is an item right? I made you tea. The bucket I collected the water in was one thing and the water inside it. The tea leaves were one slot and the sugar was from the canes that grow on the edge of the bay above us.

[Amanda] - This is just so confusing to me...

[TLOT] You've cooked before right? It's like that, thing plus thing equals other thing.

[Amanda] - I don't really cook, unless it's in a microwave

[TLOT] What's a microwave?

[Amanda] - An appliance that heat foods?

[Steve] oh! A furnace! We have lots of those! Gestures at the grey boxes in the kitchen with the tiny flames in the bottoms. - they're super easy to make

[Amanda] - Yeah microwaves don't use fire

[TLOT] oh is this an electrical thing? There's no need to waste redstone cooking food.

Yeah, except it cooks things really fast

[Steve] I can roast a whole chicken in the time it takes you to count to ten. Is that not fast enough?

[Amanda] - Ummmm...

[Steve] I can make a pie near instantly. - he looks super proud

[Amanda] - Um, you can't cook things that fast

[Steve] wanna bet?

[TLOT] he's telling the truth...

[Amanda] - All of this is so confusing!

[Steve] is too excited now- he plunks down a crafting table near where she's sitting and scurries into the kitchen

[TLOT] You've done it now... Asked about his second favorite thing...

[Steve] comes back with several items and scrolls through them in his hands, laying them in the grid holes. There's a bundle of cheeries, wheat, and two sugars

[Amanda] - What are you doing?

[Steve] Making a pie, watch close. This is the cool part. 

[TLOT] I love that little things make you so happy my lamb. 

[Steve] Thumps the top of the block lightly with his fist. The items slide together in a ball of dim light and reform as a perfect cheerie pie, freshly baked and fragrant.

[Steve] Huge smile - ta da!

[Amanda] - But... But...

[TLOT] if I loved you any more, my hearts would burst from it.

[Steve] Blushes sweetly- I'll get some forks.

[LH] meatloafs near Grinny and starts to purr

[Grinny] Hisses at LH-

[LH] puuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr

[Grinny] - Can't you make him go away!?

[TLOT] Because you asked relatively nice. - he gives the other cat a push- shoo! 

[LH] Flips his tail in annoyance and sashays back over to Steve and Amanda

[Steve] cuts the pie into threes and plates a bit for each of them  
[TLOT] just picks up his chunk like a sandwich and scarfs it

[Amanda] Pokes at it a bit- I don't know...

[Steve] Nothing to know. It's sweet and tasty. - eats delicately

[LH] Sneaks over and licks at the plate the sandwich was on.

[Amanda] Carefully takes a bite-

[Steve] Finishes his own off. - It works with all kinds of other things too! Let's say I want to plant something. I get two chunks of rock and put them here, and two sticks and put them here and here and- there's a bit of light- Now I have a garden hoe! And I can scratch up the dirt blocks to put seeds down.

[Amanda] - But don't you get dirty?

[Steve] Sometimes? But it's easy to clean stuff too.

[Amanda] - I hate getting dirty

[TLOT] Steve likes getting sweaty quite a bit...

[Steve] Blushes -

[Amanda] - Ugh, it's disgusting!

[TLOT] You don't like sex? I was kinda teasing him

[Amanda] - Sex is fun, only downside is having to wash afterwards, guys stink horribly

[Grinny] - Can't argue there

[TLOT] Just fuck in the tub. Duh.

[Amanda] - So uncomfortable, tried it

[TLOT] Shrugs- To each their own. You're awfully negative. Is there anything you do like?

[Amanda] - Looking at hot pieces of ass, getting people to do my will

[TLOT] Eyebrow - You sure you're not a creepypasta?

[Amanda] - A what?

[TLOT] It's what Cp is. And Grinny. They're supernatural creatures who live to kill. Most of them are pretty self-centered.

[Amanda] - Ew!

[Steve] Well they also like dominating and scaring people...

[Amanda] - Whatever

[Steve] We could fob her off on Mb. They'd get along really well. - snickers- 

[TLOT] Steve.... that's not nice.

[Amanda] - Who?

[TLOT] Steve is being naughty. MasterHerobrine is just as mean as Cp.

[Amanda] Shudders and curls away from them-

[Steve] He's single though...

[TLOT] Shame on you.

[Amanda] - Where... Where is the one who murdered Gracie?

[TLOT] Cp? At his wife's house. He's very hard to punish, so I took away his favorite thing, and left him alone to think about what he did wrong.

[Amanda] - Wait, he's close?- She's beginning to hyperventilate

[TLOT] Closes his eyes, feeling around the server for Cp. - He's currently sulking in Lie's bedroom. It's a fair distance from here. I've banned him from this castle for now anyway. 

[Amanda] Is trembling and breathing hard-

[TLOT] You don't need to be scared. He won't defy me. He knows he'll lose.

[Amanda] - But... But he killed Gracie so easily!

[TLOT] Well... yes. He is battle hardened and inhumanly strong. But I can do things he can't.

[Amanda] Whimpers a little- What... What was taken away from him?

[TLOT] The one person he loves above all else. You met her earlier. The woman with the white hair. His wife Lie.

[Amanda] - That monster has a wife?

[TLOT] Yes. And she's one of the sweetest people on the server. Selfless and kind. Her specialty is making magickal plants.

[Amanda] - I bet he beats her...

[TLOT] He wouldn't dare. Herobrine's give everything to their mates, even their invulnerability. An angry slap from her would knock out half his teeth.

[Amanda] - But... But she's so small, how could he possibly be swayed by her!

[Steve] Love. It's silly isn't it?

[TLOT] It tamed my own hearts even more neatly.

[Amanda] - So... She can make him bow to her will?

[TLOT] Pretty much. She can turn him into a cat too.

[Amanda] - A cat?

[Steve] A little red one. With glowing white eyes and a pink collar. 

[TLOT] Doesn't stop him from angrilly scratching, biting and peeing on things though.

[Amanda] - If he were always like that then I bet I could tame him...

[TLOT] Just laughs- Why? Just... why? If you want a cat I can spawn you one.

[Amanda] - Oh fuck no, I still want a piece of ass

[TLOT] Is all eyeballs- 

[Steve] Ummm.... you're not going to get to fuck Cp. Pretty sure he'll kill you for trying. 

[TLOT] You're only alive now because Doc stopped him from killing you before.

[Amanda] Sighs- Can I go home yet?

[TLOT] I think I'm getting a headache.... - Takes his helm off to fluff his hair

[Steve] Aww. -He scoots over to give TLOT a kiss on the cheek-

[Grinny] Scoots his butt towards the two and starts peeing-

[TLOT] GRINNY! - He stands up quickly to avoid the pee but keeps a hold of the cats scruff.

[Steve] I'll get a sponge...

[Grinny] - Fuck you!

[TLOT] I think it's time out for you too. - he spawns some iron bars in his free hand and makes a cage on the floor before dropping the cat into it.

[Steve] Cleans up the pee- Bad kitty!

[Grinny] - Fucker let me out!

[LH] Decides to sit beside the cage. - Puuuuuurrrr

[TLOT] Nope. Time out.

[Grinny] Growls and swats at LH through the bars-

[LH] Flops over and starts cleaning his butt.

[Grinny] - Asshole!

[TLOT] I believe that's the correct term for what he's cleaning. Yes.

[Amanda] Yawns-

[TLOT] Grinny is fine where he is for the moment. Let's find you a bed. We'll take the shortcut. - motions for her to follow

[Amanda] Stands up and follows-

[TLOT] Leads them down a short hall. The polar bear watches her curiously through the bars. He leads her around the tripwire and up the steps from the gold room into the lab proper. The shulkers make their usual weird noises, and there's a wet squelching as the slime blocks bounce around in their cages.

[Amanda] - What... What are these things?

[TLOT] Local wildlife. Well, these guys are from another level of our game. The slime blocks are usually found in swamps or deep underground.

[Amanda] - Ew...

[TLOT] They make good lube. 

\- There's a hollow sound from the fishtank down the hall as the guardian senses a human in the vicinity. 

[TLOT] Doc has a thing for collecting unusual mobs.

[Amanda] - Weirdo

[TLOT] Cp usually says the same thing. But they're a scientist as well as a doctor, they have a lot of interests.

[Amanda] Flips her hair a little- I'd rather have nothing to do with him

[TLOT] Him? Doc's not male. well, about 50% of the time.

[Amanda] - Uh, I saw no boobs, so He's a he

[TLOT] Turns to face her, with the lava pool shimmering behind him. - It's not that simple and I'll thank you to not be so rude. We're digital entites. Doc more so then even me. You're surrounded by their work. They built this house with their own two hands. They built the form they inhabit as well. Doc is genderfluid and if they feel like having breasts they can just slap some on for the day.

[Amanda] - Oh, so a tranny

[TLOT] You're testing me and it's not a smart thing to do girl....

[Amanda] - Just calling it like I see it

[TLOT] Twitches a bit. Steve stayed in the kitchen and it's a good thing because he'd be even more upset then his husband. - I think.... perhaps you need to be taught a small lesson as well... Doc is compassionate. Even when they shouldn't be. They're like a mom to this whole server. While I, am the father.

[Amanda] - A mom? Ha, like a tranny could be a mom

[TLOT] Darts toward her faster then the eye can follow, grabbing her roughly by the shoulder and shoving her against the wall. With both hands he compresses her breasts and flattens them completely against her chest. Then changing his grip, he goes for her crotch and makes a few adjustments there as well. - Perhaps you'll feel a bit differently now.

[Amanda] Shrieks- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?

[TLOT] Made you male. 

[Amanda] - YOU MONSTER!

[TLOT] Perhaps when you're feeling a bit less judgemental, I'll change you back. It's that same mouthy rudeness that caused Cp to be turned into a cat intially too.

[Amanda] - How the fuck am I supposed to get laid now!?

[TLOT] Shrugs- You can still fuck guys. It's never been an issue for me.

[TLOT] Of course if you're just desperate to have a dick inside you, there's always anal.

[Amanda] - Ew! That's just disgusting!

[TLOT] Bristles in irritation - He stalks past Amanda and swings open a door across from the slime cages. Inside is a red tiled floor and a bed, a small normal tub of water and a few shelves of books. - I promised to find you a room and this one is now yours to use while you're here. - huffs - Now, I'm going to retrieve my husband and get the Nether away from you before you piss me off even more and   
I do something that will make him angry with me. - Stomps back towards the kitchen

[Lie] Has joined Steve in the kitchen for a bit of food herself-

[TLOT] Stalks in muttering - nasty, ungrateful, cretin... He stops to let Grinny out of the cage.

[Steve] Are you okay?

[TLOT] No. I'm really not. In fact I think you and I need some private time.

[Lie] - I can watch Grinny for you guys

[TLOT] Good. I just had a conversation that's made me feel more then a little ill. And if Doc inquires about my actions, let them know it was well-deserved and I'm not nearly as disappointed with Cp as I was earlier. Come on Steve. 

[Steve] Goes to him- 

[TLOT] stomps off down the hallway towards the shrine

[Lie] Sighs as Grinny jumps into her lap, settling down there- I wonder what TLOT did...

[Grinny] - I don't know, but I could smell his anger, and judging by the amount of disappointment I could smell coming from him earlier, saying he's not as disappointed with your mate is saying something

[Doc] Is flat on the floor hugging Yaunfen - I guess I should call Splender... Maybe he has some ideas how to fix this. Surely it's come up before.

[Deer] - I bet many times

[Doc] At Yaunfen- Come on sweetie, I gotta get up. I can't call him in my bedroom, he'll be mashed in half from the low ceiling. 

[Yaunfen] Sadly- Burp...

[Doc] Pets hir- You can show him your squeaky cat, I bet he'll giggle

[Yaunfen] Perks up- Burp!

[Doc] Wiggles out from underneath the small dragon- best to get it over with. You coming Deerheart? Or do you want to check on our guest? We might need her right away if he has a plan.

[Deer] - I'll go see where TLOT put her

[Doc] Thank you. I'd start with the lab since the recovery rooms are the most accessable and no one is using them since Markus got back on his feet. Come on Yaunfen. -Heads up the steps.

[Deer] Heads for the lab-

[Doc] Gets up to the vine room and types in the chat - Splender? Are you busy? Sorry to be a pest, but I could use your expertise.

[Splender] Teleports in with a sleepy Pinwheel- Yes? What do you need?

[Doc] Cp had a relapse during a trip irl... he murdered a girl that was annoying him and I barely stopped him from slicing up her friend too. He was attacking me and Xophiel pulled me and his intended victim back here. Now I'm stuck with this chit of a girl who has seen far too much to be let go but clearly doesn't want to be here either. How do Slenders usually handle this kind of thing?

[Splender] - Well, if we can't be bothered to kill them, then we'll usually wipe their memories

[Doc] Does that... always work? I mean like the SCP can't brain scan her or something and get the memories back? Not that I don't trust your abilities! There's just a lot at stake here. 

[Splender] - They just run into nothing, it is completely gone, sometimes they'll remember if they are attacked again, but that's super rare, or if they discover something traumatic

[Doc] Defaltes a bit - Traumatic... Like seeing your friends dismembered body...

[Splender] - But like I said! It's very rare! I think it's only ever happened once when brother has done it!

[Doc] Unhappily- I'm going to owe your brother a favor this time, aren't I? Dammit Cp... Is it really so hard....? -Shakes hir head- Splender? Does he give you a hard time for hanging out with us?

[Splender] - Oh no, I'll ask it off him

[Doc] Are you sure? I don't want to cause trouble for you.

[Splender] - Oh absolutely! It'll be no problem, but I suspect that you don't want her to enter the manor, correct?

[Doc] I need her to forget. Do what you have too.

[Splender] - Weeeeeell, see, I'm really not good at altering or erasing memories... At all...

[Doc] When you said his track record was near perfect I guessed you'd have to ask Slender... I'm in no position to be picky. TLOT could erase her memories but it would be a clean wipe of everything.

[Splender] - But would you be okay with Brother coming here?

[Doc] Swallows hard - can't you... take her to him?

[Splender] - Well, that's what I meant, I'm assuming you'd prefer she not go to the manor

[Doc] No. Do what you have to. You I trust.

[Splender] -Okay, I'll take her there when you're ready

-The seed rumbles a little-

[Doc] Deerheart's gone to get her... - Xe notices the disturbance. - um....

[Deer] Comes stomping up with Amanda following-

[Amanda] - But I'm tired! Why do I have to come back up here?

[Doc] Because I found a way to send you home.

[Amanda] - Finally! How abo-

[Deer] - No, not another word from you

[Doc] Splender, here is your subject. I defer to the expert.

[Splender] Moves Pinwheel to his tendrils and reaches a hand out to Amanda- Come my dear

[Amanda] Shrieks- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

[Doc] Very tired- Do you want me to watch Pinwheel?

[Splender] - Are you sure?

[Doc] I have one of the fruits in my inventory and she seems sacked out. I'll get a pillow.

[Splender] - Okay- He lowers Pinwheel towards Doc and the little dragon gives a tiny sleepy hiss

[Doc] Holds up a pillow for Splender to put the dragon on and sets it on the floor. Before sitting cross-legged next to it.

[Splender] Reaches out and grabs Amanda before opening a portal to the manor- Off we go!- He then proceeds to drag Amanda through and closes the way behind them

[Doc] Thank goodness for Splender.... remind me to do something nice for him very soon

[Deer] A wicked grin spreads across her face-

[Doc] You look- pauses- happy? Kinda like LH after eating a mouse.

[Deer] - TLOT punished her

[Doc] Oh? Did she hit on him too? That would have been rather futile.

[Deer] - She is now a He

[Doc] Oh that's okay then... HE WHAT?!!?

[Deer] - Turned her into a he, that's all I know

[Doc] I... I... I'm just going to lay here on the carpet and look at the clouds for a while. My apologies to anyone who has to step over me coming out of the kitchen.

[Lie] - That would be me, what's going on?

[Doc] All I know is that TLOT turned our guest into a guy and Deerheart let Splender take them away to be brain-wiped without telling me.

[Lie] - DEER!

[Deer] - She deserved it!

[Lie] - But now she's going to vastly confused... And so are the police!

[Doc] raises a finger weakly- "he"

[Lie] - Ugh!


	207. Aftermath and Honesty Pollen

[CP] Is pacing around in his house, it's very dark and Lie isn't home yet. He was growing worried about her, he wanted her there, with him. In frustration he punches one of the walls-

[Notch] Hears the thump and walks quickly across the patio to tap on Lies door-

[CP] - WHAT!?

[Notch] Freezes on the doorstep like a scared rabbit-

[CP] Stomps over to the door and slams it open-

[Notch] I uh, I heard you banging around and thought I'd check on you.

[CP] Growls a little- I've already had prey taken from me and Lie hasn't come home yet, don't make it worse

[Notch] his face falls sadly- prey? Cp... Unless you were hunting for food.... You shouldn't talk like that. It scares Lie and that might be why she's not home.

[CP] - THEY WERE THE ONES INSULTING HER!

[CP] - THEY... They wouldn't stop saying such stupid idiotic things...

[Notch] Winces a bit at his volume - I'm confused.

[CP] - Over what?!

[Notch] so you're mad because someone insulted Lie? I'd blow it off. Who cares what strangers think?

[CP] Growls- They were trying to get me in bed with them as well...

[Notch] Flattering but obnoxious if you're not interested...

[CP] - They were such DITZ and persisted even after we had left their tent and... And I just lost it and it felt so good, to feel warm blood gush over my hands from a fresh kill

[Notch] visibly shivers- you... You killed someone? But you were doing so well! And it's been so long... Why?!?

[CP] - BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T STOP! I tried to ignore them but they just kept persisting!

[Notch] Cp... You're an adult. It sounds like you ran afoul of some obnoxious children who couldn't have done a single thing to actually injure you. That was not the right way to respond.

[CP] - SHUT UP! YOU THINK I HAVEN'T BEEN REMINDED OF THAT ALREADY!?

[Notch] I was under the impression that my opinion might be of a small bit of worth to you. You act like that and it makes me ashamed. Flux might actually cry if she knew. And I'm sure your brother, who we've been trying so hard to convince that you're not an irredeemable monster; would be equally horrified.

[CP] Growls a little and turns away- Doc at least stopped me before I killed the second one...

[Notch] Gently- that sounds like something they would do. Please tell me you didn't hurt them too?

[CP] - Probably, if not physically than emotionally

[Notch] Do you at least regret doing that? You know Doc trusts you.

[CP] - Fuck, maybe? I don't know... I just... I just want my wife right now... Especially after all the shit that happened after

[Notch] I thought I felt TLOT earlier... I can kind of see code if I concentrate and his presence causes a few ripples. What did he say to you?

[CP] - That I needed a "time out"

[Notch] I bet you an ingot that's why lie didn't come home. She's with him and probably Doc

[CP] Growls- Fuck, that fucker probably has my sword too...

[Notch] why would Doc have your sword?

[CP] - Because it was in the second girl

[Notch] resignedly- then yes doc probably has your sword. But they also know how important it is to you and will keep it safe. I really don't think that's the first thing you should bring up when you see them either.

[CP] Growls a little before it shifts into a groan as he looks through his inventory- Shit...

[Notch] What's wrong? You're making the face of someone who's misplaced something.

[CP] - Lie's birthday present...

[Notch] Yeah just hang on to that. Otherwise it will just look like you're making excuses to see her when your punishment is likely to keep you away from her for a bit.

[CP] - ... Nope, gonna go play "avoid TLOT"

[Notch] Cp... Please just let it be. Go to bed, read a book or something. Give everyone the rest of the night at least to cool down.

[CP] - Nope, gonna go

[Notch] Dammit Cp... - He stalks a little farther into the yard and snatches an honesty blossom off the patch of flowers that's now exploding out of the pen. He pauses only to give the chain chomp a pat. Before coming back and roughly stuffing the flower into Cps hand- at least take this. Tuck it behind your ear. For the sake of sincerity.

[CP] - OH FUCK NO!

[Notch] YES. You're going to end up confronting someone one way or another, and this will give you the push you need not to make a further mess of things! You have a problem! And nothing will change until you admit it! - huffs hard, his face is a bit red-

[CP] - You think I don't know I'm in the shit hole right now!? I'm well aware of that!

[Notch] And admitting it is a good first step dammit!

[CP] Growls and tosses the flower onto the ground-

[Notch] Is too hot to think straight and yanks out a branch from the flowering bush and swats Cp on the head with it so the pollen goes everywhere like a powder puff - now, you gonna kill me too? You know I'm trying my damnedest to help you!

[CP] - SHUT UP! It's not like I even want to kill you anymore... FUCK!

[Notch] Stares at him in shock for a moment and then drops the branch down to his side. He throws himself at Cp and gives him a huge hug as high as he can reach - [around chest height] - Muffled - I'm glad... my son.

[CP] - STOP THAT!

[Notch] Just squeezes him a bit harder-

[CP] Pushes him away- Will you go away already!?

[Notch] Lets go. - Okay, okay, I'll back off. But seriously, that's progress in and of itself. Tell you what... I'll do you a favor.

[CP] Looks at Notch suspiciously-

[Notch] Looks around them to see if they're alone. - I'm going to bed. I didn't see you. I'm going to assume you went to bed as per your punishment. Okay?

[CP] - Whatever- He starts walking off

[Notch] Goes back to bed with a big smile on his face.

[CP] Once sure nobody can see him he teleports closer to Doc's place, sticking to the shadows-

[Doc] Is still laying on the floor in the vine room with the two dragons. - I wish I had a donut. And some coffee...

[CP] Reaches out mentally for his wife, finding her in the vine room he teleports over to the skylight to peak in to see where everyone is-

[Deer] - It's late love, we should probably go to bed instead

[Doc] Maybe, but I told Splender I'd watch Pinwheel. I have a distinct feeling I'll be bitten if I try to move that pillow.

[Pinwheel] Is curled up in a tight little ball with only their feathers visible-

[Doc] She's really cute when she's asleep. -Looks at Yaunfen- what do you think her first word will be?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Lie] Is lost in thought-

[Doc] Really? That's a good thought. At least it's not a mean word. - sigh- Lie? Can I have a little piece of your hair? 

[CP] Sneaks towards the door-

[Lie] - My hair? Why?

[Doc] Just an idle thought, I only need a few pixels.

[Lie] Reaches up into her hair and snaps off a strand before handing it to Doc-

[Doc] Thank you - Xe starts twisting and multiplying the pale strand until it's a long white scarf, it's so thin it's nearly transparent and glowing faintly-

[Deer] - Oh that's pretty love

[Doc] Thank you. I have a small idea. - Xe pulls out Cp's diamond sword, it glitters faintly in the torchlight.

[CP] Quietly opens the door, still staying out of sight as he sneaks closer-

[Lie] - What are you doing Doc?

[Doc] Just a small impediment. - Xe wraps the scarf around and around the blade. The diamonds are still visible through it and xe ties it several times around the hilt so it won't slip off. The sword seems sufficed with light as the glow mixes with the blue radiance beneath it. - Stabbing someone with it will ruin the fabric immediately. He might hesitate. And if he's feeling murderous impulses. That could be a very good thing.

[Lie] - I see, so this is sheath number two?

[CP] Readies himself to grab his wife-

[Doc] The other one saved my life at least once. I think the theory is sound. - Xe puts the sword away.

[Deer] - You know, I'm surprised CP hasn't come here yet, Lie's been gone some time, and I doubt he was told that was his punishment...

[Doc] It sounds like TLOT was angry enough to stomp off so I doubt there's anything stopping him. I wonder what they said to make him so mad?

[CP] Waits there, wanting to find out what exactly the group knows-

[Lie] - What TLOT mentioned to me was that he doubted catifying him this time wouldn't work

[Doc] I'm not talking about Cp, I mean Amanda.

[Lie] - Oh, I see... Yeah, he was grateful to not have to deal with Grinny since I offered to take him

[Deer] - She's a cunt

[Doc] Okay then. Deerheart. You know I trust you implicitly. Plus I don't have the will to chase Splender down before he does what I asked him too. So that's good enough for me.

[Lie] - I don't know what the authorities are going to think... Hell the SCP just might find it odd enough that she has no recollection of what happened and is suddenly male

[CP] Just starts laughing-

[Doc] Ah, I believe we have company of the briney kind.

[CP] Realizes his mistake and darts forwards, grabbing his wife and running into a differen room-

[Deer] - ... Should I call TLOT?

[Doc] Nah. Let him be, Lie said he was in a shitty mood. -yells- I'm not gonna chase you Cp. I'm babysitting Splender's dragon. You might as well just come back in here.

[CP] Ignores Doc as he carries Lie to one of the empty rooms upstairs-

[Lie] - CP what is this about?

[CP] - Need you

[Lie] - Come on CP, let's go back downstairs

[CP] - In a bit but first- He puts Lie and pulls out something wrapped in a pale blue cloth- Happy birthday

[Lie] Smiles a little and takes the gift unwrapping the fabric and finding it to be a scarf which was wrapped around a small case. It was black and less than a foot long and only four or five inches wide. Unclasping the case she opened it and her eyes widen in recognition at the small instrument inside. It was a piccolo. She looks up to thank CP-

[CP] - WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES!?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh! I borrowed Doc's contacts to be able to talk to Amanda and calm her down a little

[CP] - Well get rid of them, it doesn't look right on you...

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[CP] - I mean your eyes are perfect either white or pale blue

[Lie] - CP...- She stands on her toes and kisses CP gently- Come on, let's go back downstairs- She then leads him back down after putting her gift in her inventory

[Doc] Waves from the floor- Hi Cp.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Nice to see you too.

[Lie] - I'll be right back, I'm going to remove your contacts

[Doc] Wait. Take a bottle of water from that trunk - points - and drop them in. I can make more and you might want them for disguise purposes at some point-

[Lie] - Oh, alright- She grabs the bottle and heads into the closest bathroom so she can see what she's doing

[Doc] Midnight stroll Cp?

[CP] - Fuck you I'm going to take my wife home

[Doc] I suppose an apology would be asking for the sun, moon and stars?

[CP] Mumbles-

[Doc] what was that?

[CP] Glares-

[Doc] You know, you really hurt me out there.

[CP] Looks away-

[Doc] Scared me too.

[CP] - That's kinda my job

[Doc] Well my job is healing. Don't expect me to put it aside.

[CP] Grumbles- Shoulda just let me kill her

[Lie] Returns with the contacts in the bottle-  
[Yaunfen] Scoots a little closer to Pinwheel to sniff at them-

[Doc] Be careful Yaunfen, Pinwheel can be bitey and it hurts a lot. And Splender and I would both cry if you got hurt.

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Deer] - CP, have you seen your brothers pokemon yet?

[CP] - No

[Doc] You know what I mean, don't you? - Makes a biting motion with hir jaws.

[Yaunfen] Looks very confused-

[Doc] Maybe you don't then, just trust me, it's painful. - turns to Cp- So you came back pretty quickly after I did, but you didn't go after me. What happened? Just a bit of guilt?

[CP] - Fucking weird ass... Thing attacked me after a bunch of wolves

[Doc] Something attacked you? Did Xophiel go after you directly?! Wait, wolves? 

[CP] - If that was the thing that dropped my pick on my head? Then yes, but there was something else out there

[Doc] Giving you your pick back in that smarmy way sounds like an angels trick, but define 'something else'.

[CP] - I don't know, but it had an aura similar to Slender's, ancient and very powerful, my coming back was because it sent me to respawn. And the wolves were working for it... I think

[Doc] It must be pretty powerful if it killed you... And Dolly said her and Zeke and Arden they were being attacked by wolves when Xophiel rescued them... But why did it go after you?

[CP] - I don't know, but there was this weird scent before the wolves showed up

[Doc] What kind of scent?

[CP] - Like, oil and spices

[Deer] - Oil and spices? I think I've smelled that before

[Doc] Really? Where at?

[Deer] - Uh, well throughout the house... And at Splenders...

[Doc] That's really odd...

[Pinwheel] Stretches and flops off the pillow towards Doc-

[Doc] Scoots over a bit just in case and gives the little dragon a wary look - I wonder if I can give Pinwheel a treat of some kind?

[Pinwheel] Hisses a little-

[Doc] Addresses the small creature directly- Is there anything you do like?

[Pinwheel] Growls and her feather's fluff up-

[Doc] Grinny? Can you talk to other animals?

[Grinny] - Yes, but that one doesn't really talk yet

[Doc] Not even baby talk for dragons? I just need some kind of clue...

[Grinny] - Nothing, sometimes a little babble will come out when ever it's sleeping

[Doc] Ah, nothing enlightening I suppose? I just can't fathom why she wants to bite everything and everyone all the time. It's not like Splender would ever mistreat her.

[Grinny] - Fucking moron coddles her non stop

[Doc] Bah, it's good to see him happy. I get the impression his brothers frown on him bringing home pets.

[Grinny] - They probably wouldn't so much if there wasn't a new one every few days

[Doc] Pfft! No wonder he and I get along so well. The next update is going to be super interesting. We're finally getting some native birds. I expect his house will be full of them.

[Grinny] - I will kill all of them

[CP] -Birds? Really?

[Doc] The word on the web is parrots. Maybe with a sound imitation function. And Grinny, I don't care if you kill wild animals. As long as you leave anything with a name tag alone. And stay away from the peacock, that thing is crazy.

[CP] - Lie you are not building an aviary

[Doc] You like birds Lie?

[Lie] - Who was going to? And not really, but I do have almost all the other passive mobs

[Doc] I probably won't keep them around intentionally. I think Steve would have a fit. He hates repetive noise.

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Yaunfen as they get closer-

[Doc] Grabs Yaunfen and pulls them gently backwards.

[Splender] Creates another opening and walks back into the server- Thank you brother!

[Doc] Hey you're back! Thank you for the assist Splender. Your baby is feeling a bit more wakeful. Is there any way I can give her a treat?

[Splender] - I don't know, Endrea usually stops by once a day to give her void energy... But I know Endrea would go after rats and such

[Doc] Don't have any rats. I do have a mouse though. Does she like to chase stuff?

[Splender] - Usually my tendrils! And then she bites them!

[Doc] Stares at him for a minute, and smiles - You are a perfect cinnamon roll Splender. Never change.

[CP] Groans-

[Doc] I guess it can't hurt to try. She might like chasing it at least. Can I give her a mouse?

[Splender] - Sure!

[Deer] Picks up Yaunfen and holds them close-

[Doc] Scoots up a bit and pulls out the small spawn egg, xe waves it a little to get the dragons attention and clicks it on the floor before putting it away again. The mouse pauses on the carpet and wiggles whiskers smaller then spider threads.

[Pinwheel] Curls their head in closer to their neck, feathers fluffed up, and eyes focused purely on the mouse-

[Doc] Oh I know that look... She's got the kitty eyes...

[Splender] Watches closely-

[CP] Gives Doc a little glare-

[Doc] quietly- get it...

-Mouse, scampers a litte bit and then pauses again-

[Pinwheel] Strikes faster than the others can follow-

[Doc] Fucking hell.... she's almost as fast as I am!

[Pinwheel] Swallows the mouse whole-

[Doc] I think we have a winner. I'll just copy this. Since eggs make smaller stacks... here you go Splender. That should provide a bit of enrichment- Xe holds out a trio of 16 stacks of spawn eggs- Just only release them in your house so if she doesn't get them they can't get out. Because of the water. I didn't give them an ability to swim.

[Splender] - Okie dokie!

[Doc] What was the mean look for Cp? It's clean meat. I've tried it myself.

[CP] - Why would you eat mouse meat!?

[Doc] To make sure it's safe! I did the coding myself but I wouldn't want to glitch someone I gave it too because I didn't test it first. It doesn't taste like much anyway, just like the tinest bite of rabbit meat and blood.

[Lie] Gives CP a look- You are being surprisingly open right now, especially after everything that's happened...

[CP] - Notch hit me with a branch full of honesty blossoms... FUCK!

[Doc] When did that happen?

[CP] - Just before I teleported here

[Doc] And he didn't warn me you were sneaking over here? I'm going to give him a good hard pinch next time I see him! He's picking up your bad habits.

[CP] - He said he was doing me a favor

[Doc] Why...? I mean, he's generally a nice person but why would he want to put it like that? Does he owe you for some reason?

[CP] - No... I may have... Said something...

[Doc] Aww, did you say something nice to him?

[CP] Scowls- Y... Yes...

[Splender] Happy noises-

[Doc] smiles- What was it?

[CP] Is trying to fight it- That... That I no... No longer feel the urge... To kill him FUCK ALL OF YOU!

[Doc] Looks super relieved- I feel instantly better. I'm not mad at you anymore Cp. Good job.

[CP] - Fuck off!... And give me my fucking sword!

[Doc] Done! - Xe flops over again and offers the sword by the blade, holding it aloft like the lady of the lake. The gossamer fabric is glowing softly and the trailing ends settle lightly on the shimmering surface like Lie's own silken tresses-

[CP] Takes his sword back- The fuck is this?

[Doc] A scarf I made from a bit of Lie's hair. I wouldn't want the blade to get scratched. I know how important it is to you.

[CP] - The blade is fine, it doesn't need protection

[Doc] It's not hurting anything either way.

[CP] Scowls-

[Doc] Splender, I want to do something for you. What would you like?

[Splender] - For me? I don't understand...

[Doc] Yes, if it's in my power to give or make, I'll make it happen. You've been super helpful and you never ask for anything in return.

[Splender] - Well... There is one thing I could use your assistance with...

[Doc] Name it, you know I like a challenge. -laughs- Did you change your mind on the mammoth thing we were joking about? I still think it would be funny. 

[Splender] - Help... Help me say goodbye to one of my proxies?

[Doc] Goodbye? If they have a terminal illness Splender... I might be able to save them.

[Splender] - No, it's simply old age, because of how I work my proxies tend to live their natural lifetime. I don't cause as much slender sickness as my siblings. She... She's nearing the end of her life... And... And it's really hard for me!

[Doc] Euthanasia is always hard. Is she suffering?

[Splender] - No, I've put her in a nursing home that's very friendly and one of the best. The staff there are supernatural themselves so it's fine for me to just walk around there with her

[Doc] You just need a friend to accompany you? I would be honored. Or is it, something else?

[Splender] - I just... Need a friend... Ringleader already offered to come along too

[Doc] I will, and I know someone else who might be of use. Just let me know when it's time.

[Splender] - Thank you

[Doc] Anytime Splender. So.... Who's Ringleader? Sounds like he'd be a friend of Lj's

[Splender] - She is one of my proxies

[Doc] Interesting choice of name. Is she just the head of your group?

[Splender] - No, she leads sad children to me so I can cheer them up and feed from them, she acts like a ring leader from a circus and her personality is so bubbly and happy!

[Doc] Ah, that makes sense.

[Lie] Yawns a little- I think I'm ready to sleep

[Doc] Feel free to flop wherever, you know the drill. Breakfast is whenever more then one person is awake again.

[Lie] - Understood, come on CP let's go upstairs, it's late and home is kinda far

[CP] Groans- Fine- He follows Lie upstairs to the room where he had Insanity removed. He dug around and found a few more beds which he lays down to make the single bed large enough for both of them

[Doc] Want me to throw down a few beds for you Splender?

[Splender] Picks up Pinwheel who promptly bites him- No, I'll just teleport home

[Doc]Gives a little wave- Good night then. Thanks again.

[Splender] - You're very welcome- Teleports away

[Deer] - Come on love, we should sleep to

-There's a rather weird noise from down in their bedroom- 

[Doc] Oh for fuck sake... Come on- 

[Deer] Urges Yaunfen to follow both of them as she goes downstairs with Doc-

[Exeggutor] Is stuck in the narrow shaft that connects the bedroom to Deerheart's study. The leaves on it's head have swept several things off shelves and Doc's desk and Archen is ineffectually jumping up and down on it trying to get it back into the lower room. 

[Doc] Facepalms-

[Deer] Giggles- I think I'll start warming up the bed

[Doc] Please and thank you. I'll handle this. 

[Shaymin] is sprawled out over Deerheart's pillow with it's stubby paws in the air-

[Deer] Rubs it's belly as she slips off her clothes and dives under the covers-

[Doc] Phases through the floor and gets kicked a few times. Xe's got hir jaws around the Exeggutor's feet and manages to pull it back out from below. - Just go to sleep, please?

[Exeggutor] Clumps back to it's bed and flops down with a creak of wood-

[Doc] Heads into the little bathroom to clean off and remove most of hir clothes before coming back up. - Whelp.... time to redesign the room connections again...

[Deer] - Yes, I suppose so

[Doc] Sheds the last of hir attire and slides under the sheets as well. Hir arms wrap around Deerheart and xe snuggles up to her from behind. - You were naughty today. Gotta admit... I kinda liked it. - Gives her butt a little pinch.

[Deer] Humms happily- You know, we really need to get Endrea or GK to babysit one of these days soon

[Doc] Mmmmm dully noted...

-The next morning-

[CP] Is curled protectively around his wife while they sleep, keeping her warm-

[TLOT] Picks up on Cp being in the castle and goes to confront him, as he gets closer he realizes Lie is sleeping with the larger brine and paces himself to decide on a course of action. He squeaks the door open and creeps over to their bed. He gives Cp a small poke and waits with a perturbed expression-

[CP] Grumbles and tightens his grip on his wife a little-

[TLOT] Slightly harder poke-

[CP] Grumpily opens his eyes, using a bit of his power to keep Lie asleep so she isn't disturbed- What?

[TLOT] Grumbles- The only reason I didn't kick you right back out last night is because that... human pissed me off too. But I'm still a bit mad at you.

[CP] - So? You're usually pissed at me

[TLOT] Scowls at him fiercely and then kind of deflates- Did you at least get the present for Lie?

[CP] - Yes

[TLOT] Fine. But you're still on my shit list. Go visit your brother. Do something nice. Try not to kill anyone for the rest of the day.

[CP] - I'd rather stay here with Lie

[TLOT] Hmmm - He looks down at her-

[Lie] Turns around and snuggles into CP a bit- My heat...

[TLOT] sighs- Just stay out of trouble.

[CP] - Fuck off!

[TLOT] Gives him a light swat on the head and walks back out of the room. - Jerk.

[CP] Grumbles and releases his power's hold on Lie as he slips back into sleep-


	208. Tobias and Bianca, Cp's Nightmare, TLOT and Steves Good Dream

[Deer] Wanders towards the kitchen completely naked-

[Steve] Eating toast. There's a couple of runny eggs on his plate too. - He does a bit of a double take and blushes a bit- Good-good morning Deerheart. Did you wake up too hot?

[Deer] -Hm? What are you talking about? It's the same temperature as usual

[Steve] Well you're in the buff, I thought... I like to take my shirt off when I get too hot... [He's currently barefoot in just his shirt and pants.]

[Deer] - Oh no, this is how Doc and I sleep

[Steve] Oh, me and TLOT do the same. He's super comfy and warm to snuggle with.

[Deer] - So how was last night for the two of you?

[Steve] Well TLOT was pretty mad, it took him a while to calm down... He didn't give me specifics but I got the gist from his mind. I'd say seeing how the other half lives is a fitting punishment. If Amanda is contrite and apologizes I'm sure he'll change them back.

[Deer] - Weeeeeell, that might be a little hard to do now...

[Steve] How come? He's never had any trouble shifting people, I mean... since we came here...

[Deer] Giggles- I may not have told Doc what TLOT did before we had Splender take HIM to Slender to wipe her memory

[TLOT] Was coming down the stairs - YOU DID WHAT?

[Deer] Yelps in surprise- Oh... Hehe, TLOT...

[TLOT] Taps his boot- I'm listening-

[Deer] - Well... I went down to talk with him and they angered me, so I didn't alert Doc to the change before they sent him off

[TLOT] Tps right next to her with a huge toothy grin- Deerheart.... your first grief.. you wicked little beastie!

[Deer] Giggles- Doc found it funny as well

[TLOT] Reads her mind- I'm not sure funny is the right word... that's the kind of laughter that comes when you're just done with everyone's shit. But - He leans in close and says it quietly- good job. - and then louder and more commanding voice- Don't let it happen again! Understood?

[Deer] - Oh alright, we also had quite the conversation with CP

[TLOT] I'm sure he laughed his square asscheeks off too. Shadenfreude is his favorite thing.

[Deer] - Apparently last night Notch hit him with a branch full of honesty blossoms

[TLOT] That would explain the relatively civil discussion I had with him a few minutes ago...

[Deer] - He's probably still covered in pollen

[TLOT] Too bad for him. I doubt Lie will suggest a morning shower then for that very reason.

[Deer] - He also apparently said something very nice to Notch as well

[TLOT] That's beautiful, I'm sure it did him good to hear it. He's been so paternal lately.

[Deer] - I wish I could of seen what transpired

[TLOT] I'll try and pick his thoughts next time I see him, maybe we can see directly.

[Deer] - Oh goody! Oh and we found that Pinwheel can eat mice

[TLOT] At least someone is enjoying the morsels, Grinny just turns his nose up at them even though I know he wants to play with them.

[Deer] - Since you said you talked to CP, should we expect them for breakfast soon?

[TLOT] No. I decided to let his punishment slide. Lie is clinging to him like she'll die without his warmth. I think they'll be in bed for a while.

[Deer] - Honestly, how she's always so cold is a mystery to me

[TLOT] We all run differently. Cp is so much hotter then I am. 

[Steve] That's a dirty lie!

[TLOT] Pshaw, you know what I mean! Lie is just cold for a brine. It might be a sign that her glitch is more compatible with her physiology since she was made a Herobrine intentionally from irl human stock?

[Deer] - Maybe... Have you seen Flux lately? I've been trying to find her for another lesson...

[TLOT] Not lately, she tends to wander a lot. Tell me this thoguh, while I'm thinking about it, does Doc run hot? I've hugged them plenty of times, but they're always heavily clothed.

[Deer] - No, not really

[TLOT] what were you hoping to learn? I assume the lessons are going well?

[Deer] - Oh yes, but I've noticed lately with every time my emotions have been running high, the seed responds. I want to know if there's a way to separate the two so everybody isn't aware of my emotions at times

[liu] -come into the castle and down into the kitchen he seems to be in pain-

[Smile] Is following-

[TLOT] At Deerheart- Maybe I'm the one that actually needs to help you then. I'm sure you can feel the same when I'm upset. -at Liu- Liu? What happened to you?

[liu] everything hurts I am so sore.

[Deer] - What happened?

[liu] Mix smile and me fought MB so save Jane.

[Deer] - What, you were there too? And you had to save Jane?

[liu] yea my whole body is sore from the fight I was wondering if you had anything for it?

[TLOT] Wait, why did you have to save Jane from anyone? I've seen her fight.

[Steve] I'll get some potions!

[liu] she didn't have her knifes I think she lost them then mb took her

[TLOT] I thought Mix killed him?

[liu] she dealt the final blow

[Deer] - Oh wow...

[Steve] Comes back with a potion bottle and a bowl of healing slime- Here you go!

[Smile] Is sniffing all the chests-

[TLOT] Who would have thought?

[liu] -takes the bottle and uses it now able to focus with out pain he covers his eyes and blushes- why is deerheart naked!?

[Deer] - What is with humans and others being naked?

[TLOT] Liu, she just likes being naked. Honestly I do too, but I'd prefer to be in an animal shape so people don't give me shit about it.

[Steve] Are you hungry Smile?

[Smile] - FOOD!

[liu] -is making sure to not look at deerheart- I see

[Steve] Wipes a bit of doggy drool off him- Okay. He squeaks open a chest and pulls out a couple of steaks and stuffs them in the furnace. - Now we just wait a sec annnnnnnnd done! Here you go Smile-

[Smile] Quickly snatches them out of Steve's hands-

[Steve] Good doggy.

[TLOT] That was very brave of you Liu. I know how tough Mb is. 

[Deer] - Do you want any food Liu?

[liu] thanks i can't believe i won but i don't think i could of with out mix and yes please

[TLOT] So what's her deal? Is she good with a sword? Perhaps a bow?

[Deer] Starts making food, some pancakes and sausage-

[liu] some kind of gauntlet

[TLOT] Interesting. I know her world had some odd technology, but she seems to keep it close to her vest. How about you Liu? Been practicing your swordplay against the mobs?

[Deer] Quickly finishes the food and takes it to Liu- Here you go

[liu] sometimes but i guess getting two good slices at mb's neck helped and thank you deer -starts to eat-

[TLOT] I'm sure he was tickled. I think he may be the only person who likes to fight more then Cp.

[Deer] - Should we keep those two separated for awhile? After what CP just did?

[TLOT] What, Mb and Cp? On the contrary it might be good to get them together intentionally. Just wear them both out.

[Deer] - Perhaps...

[liu] I just hope I don't have to fight I'm again

[Lie] Stumbles into the kitchen with CP following-

[TLOT] You might though. If you sufficently entertained him, he may challenge you again.

[Steve] Ah, the happy couple is up! Want some breakfast guys?

[Lie] - Please... And Deer... CLOTHES!

[Deer] - You're no fun Lie

[liu] hello lie

[TLOT] I'd say you should just shapeshift Deerheart, but I don't think you'd fit in this room.- Chuckles

[Deer] - Lie's just being a spoilsport

[Lie] Groans as she sits at the table-

[CP] Ignores the others as he digs through the fridge-

[Steve] Brings Lie a full plate. - What's the matter? You look like you have a hangover.

[Lie] - Just not much sleep, CP kept waking up

[CP] - I tried to keep you in a sleep when I could

[TLOT] Hey, I know. Deerheart? We didn't get to see you wear the bikini Doc made for you.

[Steve] Awww... Could you two not reach your shared plane because you weren't relaxed enough?

[Deer] - Oh, alright- She digs through her inventory until she finds and equips it

[TLOT] Hey, that looks nice.

[Lie] - No we kept reaching it, but it's cut short, maybe like what was happening to me before? Except happening to CP?

[TLOT] Oh dear... do we need to have another session? Although... - he brightens considerably- It won't be nearly as dangerous for me to accompany you as last time. And I have you to thank for that.

[CP] - Stay the fuck out of my head

[Lie] - CP... Knock it off, it might help, and it was no problem TLOT

[Lie] - Well, maybe it was a bit of a problem, but not in a bad way

[TLOT] Oh Cp.... I've been in your head plenty of times and you've never had il effects from it. Don't you trust me?

[CP] - I don't like you in there at all!

[Smile] - I can take you in there!

[Mix] -wanders in slowly, she looks about as tired as Liu does-

[Steve] Another for breakfast. Want some food Mix?

[Mix] ... yeah, sounds good.

[Steve] Fetches her some pancakes and sausage too-

[TLOT] I heard you prevailed in battle Mix. Good job. 

[Lie] Starts eating her food-

[CP] Joins Lie after scrounging some food from the fridge-

[Mix] I want to take a nap after it... I'm so sore... -rubs face a bit-

[TLOT] At Smile- I know you can help, and I might need it. It's appreciated -

[Steve] I can help! I brought more then one potion- gives it to her-

[liu] oh good now no one has to be sore from the fight

[Steve] Use the bowl too, rub some on your arms Liu. It helps a lot.

[Lie] - CP please, let TLOT take a look, he helped me...

[CP] - I'd rather he didn't...

[liu] -starts rubbing it on his arms-

[TLOT] I'm game when you are.

[Smile] - Now? Now?

[Mix] -Drinks the potion and sits down to eat- Thanks

[Steve] Anytime... sis. - smiles warmly

[Mix] -Blink- .... -Looks up and squints at Steve-

[CP] - No Smile

[Smile] Disappointed whine

[steve] Winks in a totally non-subtle way.

[Mix] -Squints a little bit harder-

[Steve] Huge innocent grin-

[Lie] - TLOT, do you want me to let you know when we sleep next?

[TLOT] Okay. But knowing Cp, he'll hide from me to avoid me helping him.

[Mix] I'm.. not even going to ask. -yawns tiredly before starting to eat-

[Lie] - Not if we've just fucked

[CP] Perks a little

[TLOT] Well that's a good way to make a man tired. Haha.

[Deer] - We could always give you some touchie wine now

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] I wouldn't mind a little myself actually...

[Deer] - I'll grab it then

[Steve] Gets an even happier smile - Me too please!

[Lie] - TLOT will you be okay to enter our dream after this?

[TLOT] Oh, sure. I'm not goign to get drunk or something.

[Mix] -Halfway through her pancakes when realization hits her. She launches her fork from her hand in panic, missing Steve by a small margin- Who?! Told you?!

[Lie] Yelps- Mix?

[Steve] Is so suprised he darts under the table- Who what? Huh!?

[liu] -panics and falls to the floor-

[Mix] Who told you? -Very clearly frustrated, but also still very tired-

[Deer] Comes back with the wine- Here we go!

[Steve] Peeks cautiously over the edge of the table - Told me what?

[Mix] -Points at Steve- You know what.

[TLOT] Takes the bottle and pours several glasses -

[Steve] That we're... ?

[CP] Is growling at the wine-

[TLOT] Mix are you okay?

[liu] I think I will stay here on the floor

[Mix] Yeah. -Still very much pointing at Steve, some electricity buzzing on the end- Also yes. -Points finger at TLOT for a second before returning it to Steve's direction-

[Steve] whimpers- NK TOLD ME. I THOUGHT IT WAS NEAT!

[TLOT] Don't do that, you're scaring him.

[Mix] ... I'm gonna punch him when I see him next... -Drops hand to table and lowers head a bit-

[Mix] ... Sorry.

[Steve] But it's okay... we're not gonna be mean to you or anything.

[Lie] Takes a glass of the wine-

[TLOT] Seconded, it's unusual, but no big deal.

[Mix] It's embarrassing... .. Does anyone have a second fork? I.. Kind of want to keep eating.

[Deer] - Sure, I'll get you another

[liu] -is trying to grab his food so he can bring it to him being he doesn't want to get off the floor-

[Lie] - Takes a small amount of the wine into her mouth before kissing CP, letting the wine enter his mouth. The effect on her mate was near instant as she smirked and tugged him up out of his stay and started leading him upstairs-

Bianca:hello? Is anyone home? Its me bianca.....i have returned

[Bianca] hello? Is anyone home? Its me bianca.....i have returned

[Deer] Stiffens a little- Um, I'll be right back!-She rushes to the main room where Bianca is- Bianca, hello

[Bianca] where is lie i need to speak to her -takes off her backpack

[Deer] - Lie? She just went upstairs with her husband

[Deer] - Although she did just have some touchie wine, so she may not want to be disturbed...

[Bianca] i must speak with her now, it is very importent.

[Deer] - Wait, how do you know her? I thought you hadn't met anyone yet...

[Bianca] i found a note and heard you all talking about her

[Deer] - Alright, she should be upstairs, but hurry, she and her husband were about to... Well, fuck

[Bianca] - blushes and laughes a bit- ok......-walks upstairs- which room deer?

[Deer] - Just a few floors up, it's the only room there

[Bianca] thank you. -continues up the stairs to the only room

[CP] Is already pawing his wife over, wanting to feel her touch him thanks to the effects of the wine-

[Bianca] hello? Im looking for lie...it..it is very importent

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Lie] - CP calm down

[Bianca] i found something unusual during my travels

[Lie] Shush's CP before he can say anything and goes over to the door, opening it- I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't met, and you are?

[Bianca] bianca i came here with taylor though im sure you dont know who that is but that doesnt matter right now what matters is that over the south west there is a camp. The people there are after me and taylor. Whatever you do do not let them know we are here

[Lie] - What do mean after you? What do you need?

[Bianca] there was this villiger he seems to be working for a man from our world

[Lie] - What? But how would they get the message here? You'd think Doc, let alone Deer, would be aware of messages being passed through the firewall...

[Bianca] i dont know but if he comes here me you dont know anything i will try to explain everything

[Lie] - Alright, do you want to tell the others or should I?

[???] -knocks at the door-

[Deer] - Oh? Another guest?

[Bianca] you tell the others i have to hide. Remember you dont know us

[Lie] - Wait- She spawns a lust blossom in her hand- Do not let the nectar of this flower touch you, it creates a very painful urge, but you can use it on whoever is harassing you

[Deer] Opens the door- Hello?

[???] Hello my name is general tobias i am a villiger from a camp from the south west of here

[Deer] - Oh? Another group of villagers? Have you come to talk to TLOT or Father Steve?

[Lie] Privately in chat- Deer? Please don't let anyone know that Bianca was here

[Deer] - Hm? Oh, alright

[Tobias] a women named bianca

[Deer] - Bianca? I don't think I know anyone by that name...

[Bianca] oh gods he knows -takes the flower- please take care.

[Tobias] can i come in?

[Lie] - Stay here, Deer can protect you

[Deer] - Of course! Just stick close to me, this place is quite the maze

[Tobias] oh thank you

[Deer] Steps aside and lets him in- Would you like some food? There's a fridge right over there, just hit the button and see's what comes out

[Tobias]no i ate before i came.

[Deer] - Well, is there anything you'd like?

[Tobias] Coffee would be nice

[Deer] - I actually think I have some in my inventory- Digs around and produces a steaming cup and hands it to Tobias- So is there a reason for being here other than this woman you're looking for?

[Tobias] yes i am going around to tell people that these 2 people are wanted for treason and murder -takes out pictures of bianca and taylor- they are very dangerous

[Deer] - Oh my, may I ask what precisely they did?

[Tobias] they claimed my king was corrupt

[Tobias] you see taylor was a cononel im my army best soldier i have ever had. Until he started talking to the bianca girl

[Tobias] she put lies in his head and killed some of his fellow soldiers

[Deer] - There are no kings here other than TLOT... And the only reason you could be here on this server was if you were spawned here... So who are you really?

[Tobias] you got me.... i am from the far lands

[Deer] - And what is the real reason you are after these two?

[Tobias] oh those are the reasons

[Tobias] you see there is a kingdom in the far lands. Hidden in the distorted landscape

[Tobias] perfect place to hide

[Deer] - Then tell me, how did those two manage to come from off the server?

[Tobias] -twitchs-

[Tobias] i know who you are deer and i know how they got here

[Deer] - Oh? And what am I?

[Tobias] my question is why did you open the wall for these 2

[Tobias] you deer are the server

[Deer] - They same reason we accepted the others, they needed help. Now, care to tell me how you found out about these two and my being the server?

[Tobias] i dont know

[Deer] - You don't know? Very well, then how have you been receiving your information?

[Tobias] the king has told me and i know who they are and what they did

[Deer] - And who is your king?

This message has been removed.

[Tobias] but almost everyone just calls him my king

[Deer] - I see... How are you getting the information from your king?

[Tobias] letters we do get mail you know

[Deer] - Then perhaps I need to shut that down, only grant access to a few...

[Tobias] what are you talking about

[Deer] - As you pointed out, I am the server, I control every aspect of it because it is me, I can stop your messaging

[Tobias] are you saying your goning to kill the mail officer

[Tobias] now than i must be going. The yelling is too much for my head currently good day

[Deer] - You will not get them, if I must I will use my powers to destroy you as much as I hate the thought

[Tobias] -walks towards the door- deer....im not the only one looking for them. I am only here to protect this server

[Tobias] -walks away

[Deer] - You? Protect me? I don't need it, I have my friends and my mate if I ever need it.

[Tobias] -continues to walk away

[Deer] Huffs once he is gone and returns to the kitchen-

[Bianca] -comes down stairs- deer tobias is wrong. We are not criminals

[Deer] Pauses on her way- I believe you Bianca

[Bianca] you must listen to my story

[Deer] - Then speak

[Bianca] you see taylor was in the army he was a cononel and he did have a team. But he didnt kill them. They followed him to save me

[Deer] - Why were you in danger?

[Bianca] i too was a server but there was a virus i was protecting the world and appearing in his dreams

[Bianca] the virus was called the king

[Bianca] because if you dont try to stop it it would rule your world

[Deer] - Doc has great experience removing virus' and unless invited in, that virus cannot reach us. And even if it could, Flux and I could handle it, she's an even older and stronger server than I am

[Bianca] i know the virus cant get here but tobias must have found a way to take over that villiger.

[Deer] - They can be swayed by words... CP proved that when he spread a harmful book amongst TLOT's villagers...

[Deer] - I don't know how to stop his words from reaching them, but I'll consult with Flux, she may have a solution

[Bianca] taylor risked everything for me..... and knowing his memory is going to be gone....it hurts

[Deer] - His memory?

[Bianca] what....you didnt notice...

[Deer] - Well last time I saw you he was unconscious...

[Bianca] when you opened the server up and let us in you didnt see a bit of his code get corrupted

[Bianca] as a server you should see that somethings missing in his code.

[Deer] - I'm still learning, I haven't existed in this form for very long. Doc should be able to fix the corruption though

[Bianca] you cant fix something thats not there......

[Deer] - You'd be surprised

[Bianca] i know looks down at her chest

[Deer] - Doc created themselves, building themselves from a small sentient grouping of pixels. The can create pixels to fill in the space

[Bianca] i still dont understand how you would build his memories without knowing them

[Deer] - That I don't know... But there could be a way

[Bianca] if i know anything about people its that we can so something to trigger them. If he can remember to breath

[Deer] - For now I will alert the others to the situation, stay here Bianca, rest and recover

[Taylor] -coughs and yells-

[Deer] - Go to him, now

[Bianca] -nods and runs into the room where taylor is being held she tries to calm him but she cannot-

[Taylor] aghhhh

[Bianca] i cant help him.... im not a server.... i cant force him to sleep

[Taylor] ahhhh. What....what is happening

[Deer] Has followed them down- If you need him to sleep, CP can help you

[Bianca] taylor are you ok

[Taylor] ahh....ah....i...i have the worst headache. -looks at bianca- do....do i know you....

[Bianca] -hugs him tightly with teers in her eyes- yes.....yes you do

[Deer] - I'll leave the two of you be for now

[Bianca] deer wait....

[Deer] - Yes?

[Bianca] -scribbles down names on a piece of paper-can you check if these people are on the server and if not please bring them here

[Deer] - I can try, but unless they make their way to the server, it will be very difficult to find them

[Bianca] dont worry they will find their way.

[Deer] - Very well, I'll keep an eye out for them

[Bianca] lt will need them.

[Deer] - It?

[Bianca] he was a lord at one point

[Deer] - I see, I'll leave the two of you be for now

[Bianca] thank you

[Lie] Once Bianca is gone she closes the door and returns to CP her mate quickly drags his mate over to the bed, wanting her touch-

[CP] - I have to figure out some way to reprimand you for using that damned wine...

[Lie] - You can think of that later- She slips her shirt off and then helps CP with his. CP hungrily goes after his wife's lips, drawing her closer as he sits on the bed and pulls her onto the bed.

[Lie] Her hands come up to tangle in CP's hair and a moan slips past her lips. She stands up a little so CP can remove her pants. She yelps a little as CP flips her around so she is under him, both are panting as the effects of the wine take hold. CP moves quickly removing the last of their clothes and then went after his wife. He kissed every inch of her that he could, nipping occasionally while she squirmed beneath him.

[Lie] - CP... Please...

[CP] Smirks and gently entered his mate, teasing her with gentle thrusts and pauses. Lie's small frustrated bucks against him were entertaining, but he wouldn't torment her for long as he picked up his pace and strength.

[Lie] Moans and grips at CP, he body filling with pleasure as he works his magic. Between the effects of the wine and the lack of sex recently, the two came relatively quickly. Both were panting and CP lay down next to his wife and feeling sleep creeping up on them. Lie smiles a little before reaching out to TLOT- Give us a few minutes TLOT, then we'll be ready

[TLOT] Ahhhh.... Such a nice feeling... - He tips a bit of the wine into his mouth and leans back to better accomodate his husband sitting across his lap with his face in his mate's hair. His helm is put away for now.

[Lie] Brushes a hand against CP's face, moving some of his hair aside-

[CP] - I really have to be more careful around you when your in one of these moods...

[Lie] - You'll be fine, I'll never do anything to hurt you

[CP] - Nor will I, and I won't let anything hurt you

[TLOT] How does it taste to you Deerheart? You should be more sensitive to these things these days.

[Deer] - Like a warm pulse

[Steve] Does it energize you at all Deerheart? I can feel it secondhand from TLOT, but I'm sure it's not the same.

[Deer] - Maybe? It's actually very small compared to everything else that's happening on the seed right now...

[TLOT] I guess we seek out what's most familiar then. - happy sigh-

[Deer] - Doc certainly is sleeping late...

[TLOT] Closes his eyes, after a moment he barks out a little laugh. - But it's for a cute reason. You should call for Yaunfen...

[Deer] - Alright... Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Comes toddling in after a moment

[Doc] Follows them downstairs, Xe's yawning and hir coat is slung over hir shoulder with hir gloves sticking out of one pocket. Hir tank is tight as usual but the chest beneath the yellow fabric is flat-

[Deer] Her eyes instinctually flash towards the crotch of her mate-

[Doc] Did I miss anything?

[Deer] - Actually yes, and TLOT? You should hear this too...

[Deer] Explains everything that just happened and what she had been told-

[Doc] Well.... I guess when I get to meet them, I'll see what I can do. I never though people being able to yell from outside would cause a prooblem.

[Deer] - I don't know how to change that either...

[TLOT] I don't like the idea of people outside influencing the Testificates. They're like stubborn kids when they get a stupid idea in their heads.

[Deer] - I'm planning on talking to Flux and seeing if she has any ideas

[TLOT] Just let me know if anyone needs their asses kicked. I'm sure I could put a bug in Mb's ear and he'd do it for fun.

[Deer] - I will

[Lie] - TLOT, I think we're ready...

[TLOT] Okay Steve, I don't think you want to be part of this. 

[Steve] Kisses him before getting off his lap, it's passionate and gentle- Be careful...

[TLOT] I will.

[Doc] What are we doing now?

[Smile] Happily comes over- Now?

[TLOT] I believe so.

[Smile] Wags tail-

[Deer] - Apparently sleep isn't coming easy for CP and Lie so he's going to see if he can help

[Doc] Good plan. - Heads for the kitchen proper

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

[Steve] Even if it safe for you to sleep without me, I still wish you wouldn't...

[TLOT] It might be dangerous....

[Steve] Quickly pulls out his armor and hops around putting it and his shoes on. - Ready!

[TLOT] Smile.... can you keep Steve close by you? Just in case?

[Smile] Barks and jumps around happily- Yeah! Yeah! Is he coming too?

[TLOT] Yes.

[Steve] Is holding his Enderpearl sword-

[TLOT] It's a dream, just focus on having it in your hand.

[Steve] Oh, right...

[liu] I think I will continue to stay on the floor have fun smile

[TLOT] Crawls up on the errant bed that's still next to the dining room table. He pats the sheets and Steve curls up next to him. 

[TLOT- Very quietly- One... two... three... four...

[Steve] Eyes slide closed and TLOT follows him near instantly-

[Doc] Liu, why are you on the floor anyway?

[Mix] Me

[liu] I fell over when mix threw a fork at steve and now I don't feel like getting up

[Doc] Why did you throw cutlery at Steve?

[Smile] Sits next to them and exerts his power, slipping into their shared dream-

[Mix] Nk told him something he shouldn't have, I kind of panicked. Fork was in my hand at the time.

[TLOT] Looks around at the stone room. It's not really furnished, but it's familiar and sufficed with a dim red glow from the stone torches. - Maybe we should get around to cracking this egg open, since there's nothing out there to threaten us anymore. 

[Steve] What do you think is up there? It's been so long since either of us looked.

[TLOT] I don't know... perhaps we'll go exploring when this is done.

[Smile] Is digging down from the top-

[Steve] Where's Smile? 

[TLOT] Digging I think...

[Steve] You might want to punch out a bit of the bedrock for him....

[TLOT] Wanders around a bit to get a bead on the noise and makes a hole in the bedrock that's encasing the small room.

[Smile] Still digging-

[Smile] Yelps as he falls into the opening-

[TLOT] There you are. Are you okay?

[Steve] Smile forgot rule one!

[TLOT] That's not nice

[Smile] - Good! Ready to go?

[TLOT] Yes. - He takes Steve's hand-

[Smile] Takes TLOT's hand in his mouth and pulls them through into Lie and CP's dream plane-

-This time the forest is calm, but the volcano is bubbling and spurting lava-

[Steve] Wooooow this place is neat! 

[TLOT] It's pretty and deadly. A perfect representation.

[Lie] Steps out of the jungle- There you are, and hello Steve, I wasn't expecting you

[Steve] Even though it's safe for us to sleep seperately, I kinda don't want too. 

[TLOT] He wanted to lend his blade to the effort. I'm sure Cp will cuss him out for his troubles, but it isn't to be helped.

[Steve] Your foliage is lovely Lie. 

[Lie] - CP's near the volcano, I found out where he was before you got here, and thank you Steve

[TLOT] Looks at the bubbling- Near the volcano? Or IN it?

[Lie] - Edge of the rim

[TLOT] A good place for a brine. Lead on please.

[Lie] Leads them through the jungle, the plants moving aside for her. The dark rock of the volcano a sharp contrast to the soft soil of the jungle. As they ascend the rocks start to get sharper-

[Steve] Picks his way carefully along. 

[TLOT] Turns up his own heat so the stone goes soft under his boots as he walks.

[CP] Is near the top, it a fitful sleep-

[Lie] - I haven't seen him like this since before he started sleeping with me

[TLOT] Sits on the ground and opens his arms - 

[Steve] Sits in the circle of his body- 

[TLOT] We're ready-

[Smile] Once again exerts his power and pulls all of them into CP's dream. Immediately they are overwhelmed by the aura which is surrounding CP's consciousness. Smile immediately whines in fear at the feeling-

[Steve] Pulls his sword out and trembles beside his husband. The blade has a faint greenish glow from the chunks of enderpearls that make up the blade- 

[TLOT] Holy... I... - His face is white and fearful and he draws his own scythe - 

[Lie] Freezes in fear- CP... What did you run into?

[Smile] Bolts in fear, leaving the dream-

[TLOT] Cp? Where are you? Follow my voice!

[CP] Curses and approaches, he appears slowly as the darkness around them is a thick black fog- What the fuck is Steve doing here?

[Steve] Teeth chattering - I-wa-wanted-to-help-

[CP] - Only reason you could have gotten in here was with Smile, but where did Smile go?- He pulls Lie closer to himself, giving her comfort

[TLOT] Shit! Where did he go?! I- I'm gonna try and make some light- 

[TLOT] Slides his chest piece off out of habit and swells into his larger shape, growling at the darkness with his mouthful of needle teeth. The white flames on his shoulders make a small pool of light around them-

[Lie] - CP... I can feel your heart pounding...

[Steve] Is just brandishing his sword and looking in all directions nervously-

[TLOT] I've never felt anything so.. alien...

[CP] - I'll be fine, as far as I can tell there's nothing out there other than the sensation that... Thing felt like

[TLOT] Hesistates - Cp... what did you see...? Really... What was it?

[CP] - I'm not sure...

[Lie] - You had said something about wolves as well?

[CP] - Yeah, they showed up before that thing

[TLOT] Puts a huge hot hand on Cp's head, it's nearly covering it, with his long fingers brushing Cp's shoulders-

[CP] Jumps a little- FUCKER! Don't touch me!

[TLOT] He tries to reach the memory directly and jerks away in horror fighting the urge to wretch, he chokes on the vision and swears in binary-

-The feeling around them swells-

[Lie] Whimpers and buries herself into CP's chest-

[TLOT] Clutches his skull in pain- GET OUT OF MY HEAD! 

-The air thickens as if they were being dragged underwater, there's a smell of rot and stagnation and the fog solidifies in every direction into an oily blackness. There's a preganant pause and then... it opens. The darkness is full of eyes and toothsome mouths in every direction all conected to an oily black surface that's undulating in a sickening motion- 

[Steve] Screams in terror and swings his sword wildly at the tableau- 

[CP] Holds Lie close and protectively-

-There's a swelling of another aura which manages to push the other aside. This other aura is familiar to CP as tall dark and dead looking tree's circle them and Smile runs back up-

[Slender] - Honestly CP, do you even know what you got into this time?

[CP] - Slender...

[Smile] - I got help!

[TLOT] Moves his hands away from his head as the pain receeds- 

[Steve] Stops swinging and then screams at the sight of Slender-

[Slender] - That's enough, I assume you are another brine and a... Steve? I believe?

[TLOT] Turns his toothsome visage toward the Slenderbeing and swallows- Oh dear...

[Steve] Nods mutely- 

[TLOT] Takes a long breath and shrinks back to his normal shape- Yes. Herobrine, The Lord of Tears. This is my husband, Steve-

[Slender] The area his eyes should be narrows some- I see... Now then CP, what do you plan to do about this situation you are in?

[TLOT] I was going to help but, 01001000 01101111 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01110000 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010 that thing was way beyond anything I've ever encountered!

[Slender] - That thing is one of the few things older than my kind

[TLOT] What does it want? And is there a way to get it to leave?

[Slender] - It usually show's itself when it's searching for something, it hasn't done so, at least to my knowledge, for many many years

[Lie] - CP... Didn't you say you smelled something right before things started happening?

[Steve] Is just staring up at Slender-

[CP] - Well yeah, and then I was busy fighting those weird upright wolves

[Slender] - I see, so that's what it's using...

[TLOT] Maybe you weren't their intended target Cp? 

[Steve] Are you just having nightmares because you saw something scary? Or is it actually probing your dream like our NOTCH was?

[Slender] - I highly doubt CP was it's target, that scent probably did have something to do with this

[CP] - It was more unnerving than scary asshole!

[Steve] Quietly- Unnerving nothing, I nearly peed my pants...

[TLOT] Seconded, that was the most horrible thing I've ever come in contact with. Worse then Cp's temper.

[Slender] - I may have some more information on it in my personal library if my brothers haven't trifled with it too much...

[TLOT] Any help would be appreciated. But what do we do about the nightmares in the meantime? Cp needs to sleep. He's meaner then Pinwheel without an occasional respite.

[Steve] Wanders over to one of the trees and breaks off a small branch with a few sparse leaves, the wood is gnarled and a bit gray.

[Slender] - For now this circle I've created should suffice, the tree's are embedded with my aura, they are the same as those in my forest. I would suggest possibly visiting the witch acquaintance of yours for a longer term solution until an actual solution can be found

[TLOT] Ah, Dawn. Good idea. She kinda owes us after we removed that massive sea monster from her island's coast.

[CP] Groans- I'd rather not go to her...

[Lie] - CP you will go see her if it continues to affect our sleep! I don't want the memories of that thing anywhere near our dreams

[Slender] - Ah, so that's what happened to Basil, Levi was wondering where it had gone

[TLOT] It's name is BASIL?

[Steve] Twiddling the branch. He's a bit more relaxed now.

[Slender] - After so many years it's difficult to come up with new names, we slender beings have run into similar problems in the past

[TLOT] Shakes his head- Soo... how's the family?

[Slender] - Angry as usual, I have two proxies out due to injuries caused by the botching of a job, and the Rake has decided it wants to scratch up every wall in the manor

[TLOT] Nods- Little Herobrine pulls that stuff. But you know how cats are. Doc's pokemon grew too and they keep getting stuck in doorways. Animals always wreck your house. 

[Slender] - Yes well this is a humanoid with long arms and very long claws on each finger

[TLOT] Yikes... time to buy a jumbo scratching post.

[Slender] - He'll stop soon enough when he goes back out into the woods

[Steve] Puts the branch away and swats at the ground, suprisingly, a single cube of dirt pops up and floats innocently- 

[TLOT] Why can't he go out? Is he grounded?

[Slender] - Injured, as usual

[TLOT] Did you use the pods Doc gave you? I know they're for spot injuries, but it would still probably help.

[Slender] - They simply do not grow quickly enough

[TLOT] Well Doc made it... I bet this will help- He fusses around and gets into the creative menu. He takes out a stack of bone meal and holds it up- Try sprinkling this on it, just one at a time, it makes stuff grow like crazy.

[Slender] - I shall pass it along to my proxies

[Steve] Whispers mentally to TLOT- These woods are dark and scary... I don't feel safe at all...

[TLOT] Well, I'm here. You're pretty safe. But if it makes you feel better my lamb, just do what you always do when you get scared to calm down.

[Steve] Shakes his head- You're right. - He slides quietly away from the group and takes out a few more blocks of dirt from the edge of the circle of trees, and uses them to make a quick nerd pole and remove some wood from the upper tree branches to avoid damaging the bases of the trees.

[Steve] He works his way back down, already feeling calmer, and pulls out a pickaxe before burrowing under the turf. Moments later he re-emerges with cobbles in hand and lays a small foundation. Working faster out of habit, he fashions a modest stone house with a sunken dirt floor, a spare bed from his inventory, and a roof and door made from the weird gray wood.

[TLOT] Glances over and stifles a laugh because the others haven't noticed what he's doing yet. 

[Steve] He fills the window frames with fence posts and lights it up with several plain torches. - mentally to TLOT with just a hint of pride- Now they have someplace safe to sleep in their dream place too.- 

[TLOT] You're so thoughtful.

[Steve] Huge grin- 

[TLOT] Do you have any..?

[Steve] OH! Yes, you're right... maybe.... - He pats his pockets -And comes up with a single red poppy flower - With a flourish he plants it by the front door. The speck of firey red and lush green is glaring against the dull grey dirt and black shadows of the woods. 

[TLOT] Perfect.

[CP] Finally notices- Oh you fuckers!

[Slender] - Yes I suppose the barrenness of my woods can be unsettling at first...

[TLOT] Ah, lighten up Cp, he's just helping out. -at Slender- unlike Cp, I never tried to rule the mobs on our world, Steve knows being without shelter or torches in the woods at night is an invitation to a messy death.

[Slender] - I see, I assure you, the only thing to fear in my woods is myself or my brothers

[Steve] small voice- Can I go on record as saying I would probably be afraid of your brothers? 

[TLOT] Except Splender.

[Steve] Same, Splender is awesome.

[Slender] - Oh, even Splender will bare his fangs occasionally, as a slender being he must occasionally consume human flesh like the rest of us

[Steve] Whhhaa... why? - Starts to cry a little bit. 

[TLOT] Takes Steve and holds him close- I know Splender is formidable. He was appaerently a a great help in killing the NOTCH that was torturing us. Our Testificates have decided to make him a diety in their pantheon because of the part he played. 

[Slender] - Yes he wouldn't shut up about that for a while. And I know my younger brother dislikes having to eat human flesh, but it must occasionally happen or or kind does become feral, and it's very hard to bring us back from that

[TLOT] I wonder what the long term effects of being partially digital will be? It's an interesting mix for someone with a natural EMP field. Plus he should have some common powers with me as well. You know... I hate to volunteer something for them when they're not here, but I'm sure Doc would happily copy organs for Splender so he doesn't have to kill. I'm betting that makes him sad anyway.

[Slender] - Usually an arm, head, or leg will suffice

[Steve] Shivers in fear-

[TLOT] Comforts him- I know, it's hard being human sometimes.

[Slender] - I wouldn't worry about him going after anyone you know, help usually retreat off somewhere secluded to find a human to eat, although you may want to remind him it's almost time again

[TLOT] I'll let him know in the gentlest way possible. And it doesn't matter if it's no one we know. My lamb is sensitive. - Kisses the bit of bangs poking out from under his mate's bone helm - He can't help it. He's actually turned our enemies into friends on more then one occasion.

[Slender] - I don't think being gentle will help anyways, he's already fairly emotional with his proxy being so close to death

[TLOT] I take it there's a reason he hasn't asked for us to just take them in like we did with Markus? Better digital then dead. I mean, in my opinion at least.

[Slender] - She's very elderly and it's her time

[TLOT] I see. Well. I'll do my best to console him when it's done. 

[Steve] Softly weeping.

[Slender] - Poppy was always one of his less annoying proxies

[CP] - Was that the one who managed to actually grow a flower garden at the manor?

[Slender] - I'm surprised you know about that, it was long before your arrival, but yes, she was the one who did that

[TLOT] I have a question, if it's not to impertinent... why do you take them in Slenderman? Is it because... you can't have children?

[Slender] - You mean the other pasta's? No, it's because there are fates far worse then what I offer them. There are others who see them as trophies to collect and to strip of all their humanity. They attempt to raise armies to completely destroy humanity. I take in every one I find so that they can keep what little humanity they have and merely thin the herd of humans rather than eradicate them completely. I refer to them all as children simply because they are so much younger than me and usually act as such.

[TLOT] Things like... what we saw.

[Slender] - Yes, although few survive under it's control

[CP] - So where does Zalgo fit into this?

[Slender] Turns towards his fellow pasta- He is an ally, he collects the more demon like of the pasta's

[TLOT] Is he something that can be reasoned with?

[Slender] - Yes, of all of us stronger beings, he is the only one capable of completely controlling Insanity

[TLOT] Good to know. Um... -he shoots a wary gance at Cp- What do you know about... withdrawl from an Insanity posession?

[Slender] - Not much I'm afraid, CP and the others are truly the first cases that I've ever heard of for such a thing

[TLOT] Ah, well, Doc loves breaking new ground. And it might be useful knowledge if it happens to any of the others. Though they seem perfectly content to play the occasional prank and tend quietly to their own affairs. BEN and LJ seem particularly happy.

[Slender] - And BEN's child? Are there any new developments?

[TLOT] Oh Hyrule? He's busy being adorable. He's learned a few small words. Dada which makes BEN melt with happiness and wa-er and baff; which have the opposite effect.

[Slender] Gives a rare staticky chuckle- I can see why, but overall the child is healthy? There are no side effects or anything of concern?

[TLOT] He has the red on black eyes of both his parents, but other then that he seems to be a perfectly healthly little boy. Lots of energy and a cry you can hear from two chunks away. I suspect he'll be wanting swimming lessons about the same time he learns to walk. He's going make them both gray from worrying I'm sure.

[Slender] - I see, I'm wanting to make sure he's alright because there are two others who have been wanting a child, but I don't want to raise their hopes if something goes wrong

[TLOT] Shall I let Doc know we may have more company?

[Slender] - Perhaps, I'd like to wait a bit longer just to be certain

[TLOT] Understood. It's a big commitment on several levels. Take your time.

[CP] - Will you fuckers get out of my head now?

[TLOT] Is there anything you want me to pass along to the others?

[Slender] - Not at the moment, so long as they continue to check in every once in awhile I am satisfied

[Slender] - Turns towards Smile- Make sure they get back correctly Smile- He then turns and walks away, fading from sight, his tree's however remain

[Smile] Barks and lifts a bit of his power so they end up back in CP and Lie's dream plane, the volcano is now quiet-

[TLOT] That looks better. Much more inviting. Actually... Lie? Could we, borrow you?

[Lie] - Borrow me?

[TLOT] Come back though I and Steve's shared dream, we were going to do a bit of exploring and I think your assistance would be quite helpful.

[Steve] Gives him a questioning look-

[Lie] - Oh, um, alright... CP? Will you be alright by yourself?

[CP] - I should be

[TLOT] Gives Lie a mental nudge to kiss Cp.

[Lie] Steps closer and gently kisses him- I'll see you in a while

{CP] - It will give me time to think about how to reprimand you for the wine...

[TLOT] Kinky...

[Lie] Returns to the other two with Smile on her heels-

[Smile] - We go back?

[TLOT] Back to the room you fell into, if you please.

[Steve] Grabs a block of dark soil from the foot of the volcano and puts it away.

[Smile] Takes a bit longer to get back to TLOT and Steve;s dream realm-

[Lie] Glances back and see's her shared dream realm turn into CP's Nether before she's completely in the other dream-

[TLOT] Looks around the small bedrock room and the muted light filtering down the long hole. - Steve? I think you're the expert here. 

[Steve] Oh! Right! - He pulls out a pickaxe and begins chopping the hole into rough stairs-

[Lie] - Wow... This is small

[TLOT] sighs- It kept us safe. I don't even know what's up there anymore. It shows how good Smile is at digging considering he got down to us so quickly.

[Lie] Gently ruffles Smile's fur- Well, he also has some pretty big paws and inhumane strength... Or would that be indog strength? I don't know...

[TLOT] Calls up- Tell me when you get near the top! 

[Steve] I will!

[Lie] - So, do you want me to add vegetation?

[TLOT] Yes. If there is none I was hoping you'd fill it out a bit. When we were dreaming apart I had a desert, and Steve had a flower forest. Who knows what it looks like now.

[Lie] - Fair point, anything in particular you'd want me to make for you?

[TLOT] Just anything green. My oasis was a bit... sad.

[Lie] - It's probably much better now

[TLOT] I hope so... 

[Steve] HOLY CRAP. Guys! Come up here! 

[TLOT] I told you to tell me! -Motions for Lie and Smile to follow. The tunnel is only three bolcks high and wide enough to touch both walls from the middle. It's pitch black in places because Steve only had a few torches and a bit claustrophobic.

[Lie] Let's a few of her lantern flowers bloom in the dark spaces as she follows TLOT-

-The smell of rich earth hits them like a wall as they emerge- [TLOT] Is just staring in amazement. 

-The air is thick with steam and hot as the height of summer, the ground is a veritible carpet of flowers broken up by bubbling pools of hot mud. Down further a geyzer is shooting superheated water high into the air and the tumbling spray is full of rainbows as the breeze blows it lightly to one side. The hillsides gently roll to the horizon with just a few hardy trees on their summits. 

[Steve] Is crying-

[Lie] - Oh TLOT, Steve, it's beautiful...

[Smile] Immediately goes looking for the perfect tree to pee on-

[TLOT] Holds Steve close - All this time, this is what was growing? I never knew it could be so... I was actually afraid it might be barren...

[Lie] - The two of you could never produce anything barren

[Steve] Thank you Lie. You helped too. 

[TLOT] We don't have to hide anymore because of you and the others. We owe you all so much.

[Lie] - It's nothing TLOT, we'll always be around to help

[TLOT] Hesistates for a moment but then pounces and adds Lie to their hug.

[Lie] Yelps in surprise-

[TLOT] Lets her go again - I think, before we wake, you should join me for moment more. 

[Steve] Steps back with a knowing grin, he got the gist from his lovers mind- 

[TLOT] Takes a bow and rolls forward to change into his golden cat form- Would Little Floof like to frolic in the flowers for a bit?

[Steve] I'll let Smile know - goes to find the dog- 

[Lie] Laughs- Oh alright- With a brief amount of concentration Lie turns into her small feline form, her clothes crumpled up around her

[Smile] Is peeing on every tree he see's-

[Steve] Hey Smile? Good grief... you're not having bladder issues or something, are you?

[Smile] Gotta mark everything!

[Steve] Shakes his head - Just heads up. Lie and TLOT are frolicking in cat form, don't go chasing them, okay?

[Smile] - Awww...

[TLOT] Romps around a bit and pats playfully at Lie with one big paw- 

[Steve] He's almost as big as you like that and Cp would have a fit if you chased Lie. Be good okay?

[Smile] - Okay...

[Lie] Darts between TLOT's legs-

[TLOT] Does a little hop into the air and tries to find her-

[Lie] Pounces TLOT's tail-

[TLOT] Swishes it all around so she can chase it-

[Lie] Chases after it spastically-

[TLOT] Rolls in the flowers and ends up on his back with his paws in the air laughing gleefully-

[Lie] Jumps on his belly and loafs there-

[TLOT] Puts a big paw on her and pats her head- I'm so proud of you.

[Lie] - Over what?

[TLOT] Lots of things, but you're probably the closest I'll ever get to having a daughter. You put me in a rather parental state of mind.

[Lie] Smiles in cat form- Well then, I hope your son in law meets your approval

[TLOT] Grins hugely around his fangs - He's getting better. We'll whip him into shape eventually.

[Lie] - What? No shot gun threats?

[TLOT] Eyebrow- I know what a gun is, but not that type... Is it like stuffing someone in a cannon and firing them off?

[Lie] Mentally shows him the classic trope-

[TLOT] Oh boy... I think you're strong enough that that would be redundant. - he pokes her chest lightly with a toe bean- you can wrap him around your dainty little paws, you're just working on the specifics now.

[Lie] Glows brighter in embarrassment-

[TLOT] Leans way over, putting his head almost upside down. He reaches out with a paw and snags a plant on his claws, pulling it down over his face and sniffing deeply- Whoahh... Now I feel a bit dizzy! That's stuff smells amazing!

[Lie] - Er... TLOT?

[TLOT] Hmm?

[Lie] - That's catnip

[TLOT] Chomps down on the branch so it breaks, scattering bits of it across his chest. - I know. It just smells really good.

[Lie] Purrs a little at the smell-

[Steve] Is trying to play fetch with Smile-

[Smile] Happily chases the stick-

[Lie] Rolls around happily before accidentally sliding off the side of TLOT-

[TLOT] Rolls over as well so she's next to his warm belly. With a grin he gives her face a little lick- It's good to be a kitty sometimes. Cp is just in denial.

[Lie] - Yes, very much so

[CP] Get's tired of waiting and forces his way into TLOT and Steve's dream realm-

[Steve] Throws the stick for the dog and it bounces off Cp's head-

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!

[Smile] Slides to a halt right before ramming into CP-

[Steve] Cp? Sorry! I didn't see you!

[CP] Grumbles, flips Steve off and goes looking for his wife-

[TLOT] Stands up and hops around in the grass, the catnip has him feeling peppy and irresponsible.

[CP] Groans as he see's Lie as a cat-

[TLOT] Sneaks up on Cp in the long grass and flowers-

[CP] Reaches down to pick up his wife-

[TLOT] Darts under Cp's legs and bumps his chin with his fuzzy head as he leans over-

[CP] - Fuck off TLOT!

[TLOT] Scampers a few feet away with a chuckle. - Hey, I have you to thank for this too. -he shouts it loud- Thank you Cp! For helping make this possible!

[CP] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE!

[TLOT] I dooooooo- He modulates his voice and lets the words taper off into a loud caterwaul-

[Lie] Is softly giggling as CP picks her up and cradles her in his arms-

[TLOT] Gathers her clothes and holds them lightly in his teeth for Cp to take-

[CP] Takes them after shifting his small wife into one hand-

[TLOT] Shall we head back then? I mean, unless you want to do some romping with me and Lie.

[CP] Nope- Makes a way back to his and Lie's dream realm

[TLOT] Aww. - Goes off to find Smile and Steve to head back as well-

[Smile] Is panting pretty hard-

[Steve] Are you getting tired Smile?

[Smile] Whines-

[Steve] We should go then, let you get some sleep by youself. You did good today. You're a really good doggie Smile.

[TLOT] saunters up in his normal shape- Time to go?

[Smile] Weakly thumps his tail-

[TLOT] We'll be off then, see you on the other side. - He closes his eyes and reopens them to look into Steve's blue irises as he does the same from mere inches away- 

[Smile] Flops as he regains consciousness, panting really hard-


	209. Ineffective Cooldown with MB

[Steve] Doc... Can you take care of Smile, he wore himself out helping us.   
[Doc] Of course. I'd be glad too.   
[TLOT] oh good... -He gives Steve a throughly debauched look and the two tp away without further ado.

[Doc] preps some meat and a water dish for the exhausted dog and tucks a blanket under and around him before giving him a pat on the head.

[Smile] Gratefully drinks the water-

[Jeff] Stumbles into the kitchen, still limping from where Smile bit him-

[Smile] Tail thumps the ground a little-

[Doc] Jeff! You look like you've had a bad day. Want me to stitch that up for you? Sit down at least. 

[Jeff] - Fuck off, where's my dog?

[Doc] Points down at the dog-

[Jeff] - What the fuck happened to him!?

[Doc] I'm not sure. He took TLOT and Steve into Cp's dream to help him withhis nightmares. I think he's just tuckered out.

[Jeff] - Doing just that wouldn't make him like this...

[Doc] That's all I know, I wasn't there.

[Mix] We did sort of run around the server before this to save Jane... Maybe all the exercise got to him?

[Jeff] - Speaking of that bitch, I have her knife- He kneels next to Smile to check him over

[Jeff] Wobbles a little since his leg can't take his full weight, even when kneeling-

[liu] -on the floor- hi jeff

[Jeff] - Fuck off Liu

[liu] remember when you said I couldn't fight well I can jane is also looking for her knifes so you should find where she is

[Jeff] - Eh, she'll find me eventually

[Smile] Licks Jeff's hand-

[Doc] Unbalances Jeff so he falls back on the floor and starts working on his leg-

[Jeff] Kicks at Doc with his other leg as hard as he can- FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Is kicked and comes back even more determined. - Hold still you stupid ass! You're bleeding all over the floor. 

[Jeff] - I don't need your fucking help!

[Doc] Wrestles with him to get a grip on his injured limb-

[Jeff] Pain shoots up his leg- FUCK!

[Doc] Told you! - Xe gives up trying to stitch it and slathers a handful of the cold healing paste on it instead-

[Jeff] - GET THAT FUCKING GROSS STUFF OFF OF ME!

[Doc] Is thumped on the floor by his thrashing and just hanging on- Stop moving around!

[Jeff] - NO!

[Doc] Little help here? Anyone?

[Mix] Liu, sit on him

[Jeff] - DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!

[liu] I can try -gets up and sits on jeff-

[Mb] Wanders down the shrine stairs and just walks past them totally unconcerned and opens the fridge. Celine is clinging to his shoulder and there's scratch marks all over his neck and shoulder through his shirt.

[Jeff] - Fucker!- Grabs one of his knives

[Doc] Grabs at his wrist- Cut it out!

[liu] come on jeff I want you to be better

[Deer] - Hello MB

[Jeff] Is scrambling for his other knife as well- Sure, I'll cut you're fucking brains out!

[liu] -grabs his other wrist-

[Mix] I'm very tempted to sit on him too, or to zap him... -Thoughtful look- Getting up right now requires effort...

[Doc] Gets overly frustrated and decks Jeff.

[Mb] Mumbles a sort of greeting-

[Jeff] Is a bit dazed and briefly ceases his struggling-

[Doc] Uses his confusion to patch him up- Idiot.

[Jeff] - I will fucking stab all of you

[Deer] - Are you okay MB? We noticed you died again...

[Mb] Oh yeah. The little potato over here put up a damn good fight - thumbs at Liu- and the girl with the soulful eyes - indicates Mix- Has some very interesting weaponry.

[Mix] -Stuffs pancake in mouth- What

[liu] as your brother I feel like it's my duty make sure your health so stop and accept the help

[Deer] - Why did you take Jane anyways?

[Jeff] Is coming out of his daze-

[Mb] Bites a chunk off a porkchop and starts feeding the other part of it to Celine- Oh, just a bit of fun. I think she mostly went along with it out of boredom. Cp was out and I was in the mood to rumble.

[Celine] Happily chews on it-

[Deer] - Yes well CP got in trouble as well

[Mb] Ha, well, that's what we do isn't it? What's the fun in being a Herobrine otherwise? Did he piss his wife off again?

[Deer] - Well yes... And everyone else

[Doc] Watches Jeff from a short distance. - You should give me Jane's knives, I'll likely see her before you do.

[Jeff] - No

[Doc] okaaay....

[Jeff] - Fucking hell Liu, GET OFF YOU FATASS!

[Doc] Don't talk to your brother like that!

[liu] -get up shakily- I am going to be feeling that fight for awhile

[Mb] Good job! I take it the mess is already cleaned up and he's off grooming his whiskers somewhere?

[Deer] - Not whiskers, he escaped that, basically had his wife withheld from him for a little while

[Jeff] - I'll talk however the fuck I want!

[Doc] Pulls out a gold apple and stuffs it in his mouth. - Shut up and eat.

[Jeff] Spits it out and Smile grabs it- I don't need food!

[liu] you need food jeff

[Doc] I... I'm going to have some coffee. Anyone else want any?

[Jeff] - No!

[Deer] - Sounds good love

[liu] no thank you

[Doc] Stumps to the kitchen to find Mb standing there and shudders involuntarily- 

[Mb] Grins hugely - No sugar please.

[Deer] - Should we find out where Jane is?

[Doc] Give me a minute and I'll look myself. - At Mb- Please move.

[Mb] Lingers long enough to be obnoxious and slides out of the way. 

[Doc] Starts making coffee on the brewing stand and filling bottles with it

[Jeff] Sits up and looks at Smile- So what the fuck did you do?

[Smile] - I went in one dream, then went to another! And the another! And then to Slender's! And then back to the previous one! And then back to the one before that! And then back to the first one!

[Jeff] Groans- Smile, you know that's way more than what you can actually handle

[Mb] Intentionally reaches over Doc to take one of the black bottles-

[Doc] Flinches-

[Celine] Wiggles around and jumps forcefully off of MB's back and skids onto the counter-

[Doc] Instinctually grabs at the baby so it doesn't slide off

[Mb] Bonks Doc with the bottle trying to reach the baby as well-

[Celine] Slides off the other side of the counter-

[Mb] Hits Doc with the bottle a second time as he races around the counter to check on Celine.

[Doc] Ow.....

[Celine] Wags tail at the sight of MB-

[Mb] Kneels down and speaks very quietly- You okay there?

[Doc] Awww.

[Mb] Shut the fuck up.

[Celine] Jumps up and bonks her nose on MB's-

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Mb] That's my tough little girl-

[Jeff] Stands up and shakes his leg trying to get the slime off-

[Doc] Comes around as well to supervise hir baby - Play nicely....

[Mb] Yeah, cause Celine could kick your kids ass.

[Celine] Cocks head curiously at Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Jumps around a little- Burp! Burp!

[Jeff] - Hey fucker! You better not let Smile do anything else!

[Mb] Yeah Celine, that's Doc's candy dragon.

[Doc] Excuse me? That's camoflage thank you.

-The two baby dragons sniff at each other-

[Doc] And it's not a matter of letting him do things Jeff! He volunteered!

[Mb] Tries to clandestinly offer Yaunfen a bit of the meat-

[Jeff] - I'm saying don't let him do anything else for a little while! He's used to much energy doing what he did!

[Yaunfen] Sniffs and then sneezes-

[Mb] What the fuck...? Is this one a vegetarian or some shit?

[Doc] Find Grinny then. He stays pretty still when the cat is laying on him- And yes, actually. Xe only eats sugary things- 

[Jeff] Groans and heads off to find the cat-

[Mb] Makes a disgusted face. - Weirdo. Perfect for you.

[Doc] Bite me.

[Mb] You wanna be next?

[Deer] - Love, your coffee is almost burning

[Doc] Dammit! - Dashes back in the kitchen.

[Mb] At Deerheart- Hmph, nice save.

[Deer] - But of course

[Mb] I wonder what it would feel like to butt heads with you? Though, - points at her antlers- they look a bit... soft.

[Deer] Moves them- They are

[Mb] Eyebrows up- So what furry corner of the internet did you come out of anyway?

[Deer] - This seed

[Doc] A bit too loudly as xe fusses with the brewing stand, pouring more powder into it- She's the server!

[Mb] The fuck..?

[Yaunfen] They and Celine are playing, rolling about on the floor-

[snake] -comes down the stairs to the kitchen kazooing- hello everyone

[Mb] At Deerheart, smoothly - So what's a guy gotta do to get an Op around here? 

[Doc] No fucking way!

[Deer] - Not happening, other than Doc and I, Lie's really the only other one who's op'd, and that's because she was a human struggling with her brine... Although she's never used it...

[Mb] Dammit... - He leans close enough to breathe sensually on Deerheart's throat - Are you sure there isn't.. anything I could do... to change your mind?

[Doc] Stop that!

[Deer] - Hmmmm... I don't know... I mean, I'm not the only one who can op you...

[snake] -passes mb- you are going to far

[Doc] Don't fucking hit on my girlfriend! 

[Mb] What are you gonna do? Get Cp to beat me up again? And what the hell is that?!

[Doc] Bristles angrilly-

[Deer] - I mean, Lie can technically op others, but she can never remember how...

[MB] Oh I'm sure I know the commands...

[snake] -pulls at doc's pant to get hir attention-

[Deer] - Actually, do you think Flux would naturally be op'ed? She is a server as well...

[Doc] Looks down, hir face is a bit red - What is it Snake?

[snake] do you want me to call gem to beat up mb?

[Doc] Growls, - No. He won't get anywhere anyway.

[Mb] Is making a rather satisfied face-

[snake] also gem has been working on trying to make sweets she remembers

[Mix] I'll fight him again, as long as I get more food?

[Doc] I prefer my kitchen not be wrecked. And you can have as much food as you want Mix.

[Lie] Comes in, still a bit shaken from what she had seen in CP's mind-

[Mb] Eyes narrow- Hello Lie....

[Mix] Well I want more food but I can't.. get up. My leg fell asleep. -Shrugs-

[Lie] Tenses up a little- Oh, um... Hello...

[Doc] Looks rather stressed.

[snake] -pulls a cookie with not chocolate chips in it out of his inventory and hold it out for doc there seem to be sugar on to top of it-

[Deer] Grabs some bacon and quickly cooks it before taking it to Mix-

[Mix] Thank you Deer!

[Doc] Takes it distractedly- Oh. That's odd.

[Deer] - You're very welcome

[snake] it's a sugar cookie

[Lie] - Doc, is there anything to calm nerves readily available?

[Mb] Slides over to her like a shadow, his voice is throaty and deep. - Nice to see you again. I bet I could calm you down....

[Lie] Yelps and jumps away-

[Doc] Dammit Mb!

[Mb] Tps behind her and brushes her shoulder with a hand- Ah, so jumpy....

[Lie] Tries bolting away-

[Mb] Just gives a low chuckle and watches her with a nasty smile- Not as much fun as fighting but still entertaining.

[Lie] - How about we don't fray my nerves anymore?

[Doc] Sorry Lie. He's just being an asshole to rile people up.

[Mb] But it's so much fun!

[Lie] An enormous amount of calming flowers spring up around her because of her stress-

[Mb] Saunters over to her and picks one-

[Doc] Growls-

[snake] -runs into the flowers to play in them-

[Mb] Looks Lie dead in the eyes and bites the bloom off the flower and swallows it. -

[CP] Feels his mates distress peak and teleports in, kicking MB in the balls from behind- Fuck off!

[Mb] Was already feeling the effects of the calming flower and just ragdolls with the kick, landing in the doorway to the magma room. He just lays there dazed- Owwwwwwww

[CP] Growls at him before approaching his mate-

[snake] -is curled at the bottom of one of the flower in front of lie-

[Lie] Quickly is next to CP, shaking a little-

[CP] - Geez... Why didn't you stay upstairs if you were still this stressed?

[Deer] Begins working on tea for Lie-

[Doc] Well it probably would have been okay if Mb hadn't wandered in. But then he did just defiantly eat one of Lies calming flowers. If you hadn't kicked him he probably would have slumped to the floor in a few moments anyway.

[Mb] Fuuuuck. -sarcastically- Thanks for the flower Lie! Getting kicked in the dick would have hurt way more if I didn't feel like someone replaced my bones and muscles with slime block pixels.

[Lie] Unsure sure face as she kinda hides behind CP-

[Doc] Checks on Celine and Yaunfen-

-The two are chasing each other around-

[Doc] Can't help but smile softly. - At least the babies are getting along

[Deer] Finishes the tea and gives it to Lie-

[Lie] - Thank you Deer

[Mb] slides a small sugar cane tune out of his inventory and conceals it under his hand

[CP] Catches a small whiff of the tea and purrs a little before he can stop himself- Fuck!

[Mb] puts a wheat seed in the end of the tube and blows in it. The pip goes flying across the room and pings off Deerheart's butt.

[Deer] Yips-

[Doc] only heard Cp cuss and Deerheart yip- what the fuck?

[snake] -sees the wheat seed and goes over to it to picks it up-

[CP] - There's fucking catnip in the tea!

[Doc] Good call Deerheart. Cp... Catnip works on people too, it's tasty with mint and makes you feel warm and sleepy

[CP] Grumbles- Fine... If it helps her nerves...

[Doc] it should. 

[Mb] softly snickering-

[snake] -gets closer to mb and throws the seed at him-

[Lie] - Doc, would you be willing to contact Dawn soon?

[Mb] little worm...

[Doc] I tried, it's night out there right now. No one is answering. Let's give them a bit to get up.

[Lie] - Okay, it's just that whatever CP ran into, she might be able to help

[snake] I am a snake worms don't have forked tongues

[Mb] whatever. Beat it before I tell my dragon to eat you.

[Celine] Licks Yaunfen-

[Doc] Notices - aww good thing neither of them have the moisture allergy

[snake] you do and gem is going beat you up -slithers away from mb-

[Mb] ppppppppppth! - he's sticking his tongue out at Snake. So mature.

[CP] - I'm just glad Slender can work dreams too...

[snake] -makes a kazoo noise at mb-

[Notch] in chat- Uh, Doc? Can we borrow you? And maybe Cp as well.... You could use some help around Stevie's house, kind of- now-ish...

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Yaunfen] Baps Celine and then they chase each other around the table-

[Doc] Cripes. I have no idea... - Looks down at Mb- Will you behave while the babies play? 

[Mb] I'm too relaxed to give a flying fuck.

[snake] I want to go it sounds like an adventure

[CP] - You two go have fun then

[Notch] Can you hurry please...? Stevie is a bit.. overwrougth right now....

[Doc] You can go with me then. - Xe scoops up Snake and puts them in hir waist pocket.

[CP] Grumbles, on the fence about going-

[snake] -pokes his head out of the pocket- yay adventure!

[Mb] Blaaargh. Why the hell did you make fucking knockout flowers?

[Lie] - They're calming flowers, not knock out

[Mb] Try eating one... you'll feel differently....

[CP] - Fuck it, I wanna root for what ever's scaring my brother

[Lie] - I don't understand why everyone tries eating my flowers...

[Doc] Deerheart, can you watch the... - looks at Mb- children?

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Mb] Fuck you and the deer you rode in on.

[Doc] Stomps up the stairs-

[CP] Follows-


	210. Basil vs Milotec, Stevie's Fear

[Doc] Tromps outside and dashes down the little road towards Stevies house-

[CP] Flies along behind them-

[snake] I am a pocket sized friend ready to help

-There's a lot of thrashing going on out in the bay-

[Milotic] Is trying to avoid Basil-

[Basil] Makes a giant sweep with their tail and is trying to ram Milotic with their snout-

[Stevie] Is nervously pacing the shore-

[Milotic] Uses water gun-

[snake] oh god I hope they are ok

[Basil] Thrashes around and tries to swat Milotic

[CP] - The fuck is that gay looking thing?

[Milotic] Calls out in a panic-

[snake] it looks like a pokemon

[Doc] Agreed. It's that style, but where..?

[Stevie] - Where is Alexis? She could shoot that other thing easily!

[Basil] Tries to dunk Milotic by breaching onto it

[Milotic] Is forced under the water-

[Doc] I guess I should seperate them... Cp, hold Snake okay? - Xe gently puts the small creature on his shoulder

[snake] hi cp

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Breaks into a short run and twists down into the water, shifting under the waves-

[CP] Walks closer to the edge of the water- The fuck is that thing Stevie?

[Stevie] - Um... The fish Doc gave me?

[Basil] Is thumped hard from below by the square top of Doc's head and rolls over with a bellow-

[snake] I hope they are ok

[Milotic] Rushes for it's shallow pool where it had stayed as a Feebas-

[Doc] Is rolling around in the water, Xe's twisted around Basils head holding it's huge jaws closed like a python.

[Milotic] Get's as close to Stevie as it can, putting it's head next to him-

[Stevie] - Hey, it's okay- He rubs the Milotic's head

[Doc] Is getting repeatedly dunked as Basil rolls desperately-

[CP] - It looks gay

[Stevie] - So?

[snake] gay is not a bad thing

[Notch] Was standing under the eve of the house- That's not very nice Cp. Especially since some of our best friends are gay.

[CP] - And I care why?

[Basil] Does a high breach with Doc still clinging on- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[Notch] Gives him a disapproving look

[Stevie] - That thing out there broke the pokeball...

[snake] because gay people are cool

[Notch] I don't think it's a pokemon Stevie. Its a bit too... monochrome?

[CP] - It's from the real world, it's name is Basil according to Slender

[snake] -managed to climb on top of cp's head-

[Basil] Tears by- 

[Doc] FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK

[CP] - I THINK YOU CAN LET GO NOW DOC!

[Notch] Cp... maybe you should help Doc?

[CP] - Not in the mood

[Notch] Since when are you not in the mood for a fight? That's unusual. Are you feeling okay?

[CP] - You know I killed recently... Plus had to deal with a bunch of other shit

[Stevie] - Of course you killed

[snake] -pats cp's head- there, there, we are all here if you ever need help.

[Notch] Your brother is being honest Stevie. I'm sure he regrets it.

[CP] - Fuck off, and I do not

[Notch] Liar.

[Stevie] - Of course you wouldn't, because that's what you are... A killer

[snake] it's hard to get down from this height so I can't fuck off

[Doc] Basically has the bull by the horns and can't let go now-

[Notch] Reaches up to take Snake. - Stevie.... please don't

[CP] Doesn't bother to lean down at all-

[Stevie] Bows his head a bit-

[Notch] Just swipes at Snake and manages to swat Cp's face accidently-

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Notch] WELL LEAN OVER DAMMIT!

[CP] - NO!

[snake] this is higher then on noah's head. also does that means you wants me on your head cp?

[CP] - No, get off!

[Notch] THEN JUST GIVE HIM TO ME.

[snake] your too tall it's not easy to get off

[CP] Angrily reaches up and throws Snake at Notch- THERE!

[Notch] Catches him and holds him gently- What the fuck Cp?

[CP] Growls a little-

[snake] -curls into a ball-

[Stevie] - Doc? Can't you just phase through that thing?

[Notch] You act like that and you just reinforce the notion that you'll never be any better and that we should just give up on you. And I KNOW thats' not what you really want, so just stop it!

[CP] Accidentally gives off a mental burst of what he had seen and gone through in his dreams-

[Stevie] Freezes- The Nether was that?

[Doc] as xe goes by- I was hoping to drive it off so it doesnt' rush the shore!

[Notch] Goes white with fear- Oh gods.... what did you...

[CP] - Nothing!

[Notch] Why did you show me that?! I feel like someone tried to turn my eyeballs inside out?!

[CP] - I didn't mean to!

[Notch] I'm gonna have nightmares...

[CP] Grumbles-

[Doc] is just clinging to Basil as it races around and try's to smash hir against the rock outcroppings under the surface

[Stevie] - This is one of those times where I really wish I had some of Alexis' skill with a bow...

[Notch] types- can anyone give Doc a hand? The big beastie is being rather rough with them

[Doc] is getting dizzy from being slammed around

[Splender] Teleports over with a larger Pinwheel- Hello!

[Notch] Thank goodness, hey? Did she get bigger?

[Splender] - Yes she did! She was lunging to bite my head when she just grew!

[Notch] Good grief.... Will she sit still long enough for you to help Doc?

[Splender] Shrugs-

[Notch] fusses around in his pockets and finds a lead and a post. -will this work? I can watch her for a minute

[Splender] - We can try- Takes it and fusses with it, Pinwheel is far from happy and Splender ends up with many more bite marks-

[Notch] is watching the small dragon warily- hi there...

[Pinwheel] Lunges for Notch while Splender wades out into the water-

[Basil] senses Doc weakening and leaps high out of the water to slam them down

[Splender] Reaches out with his tendrils to grab both Basil and Doc-

[Notch] Leaps back with a scared squeak

[CP] Snickers-

[Splender] Sperates the two and turns towards Basil- THAT'S ENOUGH BASIL! WHat would Levi think!

[Basil] Let's out a small pulse of fear energy. It's just panicking because Splender grabbed it.  
[Doc] Feels the fear and shivers hard from snout to tail in Splender's tentacles

[Splender] - Basil, don't bother them

[Basil] Mean hiss - it's breath is terrible

[Doc] Sags a bit- thank you Splender

[snake] -is kazooing softly in a ball-

[Splender] - You're very welcome, just one moment- He puts Doc down and teleports off with Basil

[Notch] Pets Snake s little bit - Are you hurt?

[Doc] Rolls over in the grass. Clearly exhausted.

[snake] no I am just scared I was thrown I don't want to be a ball

[Splender] Returns- There! All taken care of!

[CP] Grumbles a little-

[Notch] I don't blame you. Round is not a comfortable shape here. Unless you're a shadow, heh.

[Doc] Thanks for nothing Cp...

[CP] - What? It was entertaining from here

[Doc] Only has three claws on each paw, but manages to bend down the two outer ones to flip him off.

[snake] it's less about being round and more about possibly getting hurt if I hit the ground

[CP] - Awwww, look at the little bird

[Stevie] Is still calming Milotic down-

[Notch] I gotcha.

[Stevie] - Hey Doc? Do you have any spare balls?

[CP] - Well they can detach theirs...

[Doc] Those aren't balls! They're cubes, thank you.

[CP] - Eh

[Stevie] Just ignoring his brother right now- Anyways, that black thing destroyed Milotic's ball...

[Splender] Giggles a little-

[Doc] I balled the Exeggutor to get them out of the house earlier. I'll just let them out and get another ball when I get home. -Does just that. - 

[Exeggutor] Shakes itself off and lumbers over near Splender. It's nearly as tall as he is and twice as wide with the leaves. 

[Doc] Flicks the ball so it rolls across the grass and stops near Stevie's feet.

[Stevie] Picks it up and turns towards Milotic- You wanna go in right now?

[Milotic] Nods it's head-

[Stevie] Taps the ball on the Milotic-

[Notch] Give it some time to relax. It seems like a peaceful creature.

[Doc] It's really pretty. Where did it come from anyway? 

[Stevie] Watches Milotic enter the ball- It was the fish you gave me...

[Notch] Nice huh? Nobody thought it was anything more then a nervous little fish and look what it became. 

[Doc] That's beautiful.

[Stevie] Surprised Father and I when it did evolve-

[Notch] Scared the fuck out of me is more like it....

[Stevie] - Knocked me out of my boat to

[snake] can I get put down notch?

[Notch] Sure! I didn't know you wanted down. - He sets Snake onto a grass block.

[Doc] Can you swim Stevie?

[Stevie] - Oh yeah! Brother... Taught me...

[snake] -flops on to his back and kazoos lightly-

[Doc] Awwww....

[Notch] Gives Cp a pointed look-

[CP] Doesn't notice because he's checking on his wife's emotional state to make sure MB isn't doing anything-

[Mb] Is lowkey looking for another target for his blowpipe-

[Stevie] - Yeah... Brother actually taught me a lot...

[Notch] I think he could still teach you a few things. And not all of them are bad habits.

[Doc] snorts-

[CP] - Hm? What were you saying?

[Notch] Shakes his head. - So when's the party anyway? Did you ever finish that speech?

[CP] - You mean the coronation? Yeah, there's just a few minor things left to do

[Notch] Like what?

[[Stevie] - Yeah, glad I'm not going...

[snake] I want to go as long as I am not thrown again

[CP] - Lie's dress, getting the list of ingredients from Sam... Finding a good area to do this...

[Stevie] - I can't believe I wanted to go when I was in my child form...

[Doc] I made my outfit... and TLOT and I just need to get Lie's approval on hers, make sure it fits and whatnot. Sam gave me the list last week. Ruby delivered it actually. I just forgot about it

[Notch] You just wanted to be wherever your brother went.

[Stevie] Shudders a little-

[CP] - Then fucking give it to me!

[Doc] Fusses around and produces the list. The roll of paper is balanced on hir paw and xe makes no move to give it to him-

[CP] Scowls and walks closer to snatch it from Doc-

[Doc] Is looking at him upside down and contemplating letting it slide back into hir inventory just to be annoying.

[CP] Grabs the list and looks it over-

[Doc] Guess you'll have to get cracking with that speech huh?

[CP] - Shut it

[Stevie] - Oh no, I just remembered... TLOT offered to turn me into a brine...

[Notch] We told him you were too young to make that decision. But... I assume the offer still stands.

[Stevie] - NopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNope

[Doc] I'm not trying to pressure you Stevie, but I assure you it isn't a bad thing to be.

[Stevie] - Do you really think I want to end up like my brother?

[snake] gem isn't like your bother and she is a brine not all brines are like cp

[Doc] Okay... now I feel insulted. What the heck is that supposed to mean? 

[Notch] Yeah, that was rude Stevie.

[Stevie] - Sorry, I didn't mean anything towards any of you...

{CP] Had been skimming his brothers mind- Go on Stevie, tell them what you meant~

[Notch] focuses on Stevie. 

[Doc] Rolls over and loafs - I'm listening.

[Stevie] - Nothing! Really!

[CP] Chuckles darkly- That's not what your thoughts say~

[Doc] Glares at Cp.

[Splender] - OO! OO! I have one of Lie's white flowers!

[Stevie] - Brother will you shut up!

[CP] - No, your turmoil is so entertaining

[Stevie] Growls a little-

[Doc] Why so secretive anyway? At least if I know what you're critical of, it gives me the chance to try and prove you wrong.

[Stevie] - Fine! You really want to know? I'm terrified that I'd end up exactly like him! We're related by blood! We're both strong and it scares me how much we can be alike!

[Doc] You think you'd abuse your powers? Just because you have self-doubt doesn't mean you should project it on others. Cp is a mean asshole because he was surrounded by people who would torment him if he showed weakness. Do you think you'd just spontaneously become jaded and cruel?

[Stevie] Trembles a little-

[CP] - You fucker!

[Doc] Puts hir snout close enough to huff warm air from hir nostrils into his face- You tried to kill me the other day, and you just stood there and watched me get beat up today! I can call you an asshole if I want too.

[CP] Growls-

[Stevie] - It doesn't change the fact that the possibility is there...

[Notch] Well I guess if the issue is self-doubt and reflection, then you'd know better then any of us how you would be. Think of it as an exuse to work on being a better person. 

[Stevie] - That's just it, I don't...

[snake] and he threw me that's another reason to call him an asshole, and no I won't let it go.

[Doc] Good point Snake. 

[Notch] Then don't make assumptions. Especially when it means you're reinforcing a broad negative sterotype.

[Stevie] Looks ashamed- I'm sorry father...

[Notch] It's okay. Besides... it looks like I might develop at least one power of my own. Hopefully you don't think I'll become corrupt and hateful.

[Stevie] - No! Not you... You never could...

[Notch] And I don't think you'd change either, especially if you wanted it for a good reason.

[Doc] Personally I'd love to see Cp have to introduce you to his mobs as someone who they now have to respect. Surely many of them have faced you in battle already. Steves are pretty damn durable.

[Stevie] - Well yeah, if not the generals themselves then a lot of the higher ranking mobs...

[CP] - Oh fuck no! I am never introducing him as such!

[Doc] Suddenly gets a wicked toothy smile - I have an idea... your mobs respect the power of NOTCHs right?

[CP] - They hate it, that's one reason why they follow me

[Doc] I didn't say love or hate. You can hate someone, but agknowledge that they have power. They know NOTCH's have dangerous powers, yes?

[CP] Growls in acknowledgment-

[Doc] We could take Markus.... 

[Notch] Goes white with fear. 

[Doc] He's obviously not your Notch, and I could Op him easily on your server-

[CP] - OH FUCK NO!

[Notch] Sputters a little bit

[Doc] But that might scare them into line... a new ally... someone powerful...

[CP] - I WILL FUCKING LOCK ALL OF YOU OUT OF MY SERVER IF I HAVE TO!

[Doc] Snickers- Aww you don't like my sneaky, underhanded, decietful idea to scare the crap out of your disobedient mobs?

[CP] - NO!

[Stevie] - I can't see it going over well with any of his mobs either...

[Doc] Winks at Stevie- Okay Cp... whatever makes you happy. 

[Notch] Sigh of relief.

[CP] - Fuck this! I'm out of here...

[snake] -decided to turn into a donut because the conversation is getting to serious for him-

[Doc] Puts a paw on his shoulder- Don't go, we're just talking here.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Stevie] - Father, how are you for food in your house? Hera gave us a bunch of lobsters a while ago if you want any

[Notch] I'll take a few if you can spare them, just because that's unusual. But I'm good for everything else. I try to help Lie with her gardening and it's way more then we actually need.

[Stevie] - Okay, I'll go ahead and grab some

[Notch] quietly, mostly at Doc- Did you really think he'd want to be a brine? 

[Doc] Likely not. If he thinks the power would corrupt him... only he knows his own mind that well.

[Splender] - Under proper instruction corruption can be avoided...

[CP] - He's scared because of how quickly I changed...

[Doc] But don't you feel like it was in response to trauma and the need to survive in a suddenly much harsher situation?

[CP] - It was his fault... He saw me as a monster the moment I turned

[Doc] I'm sorry Cp... You've been so lost for so long. I feel like you're only recently finding a better way. Everything else is just stumbling astray and wandering back again.

[CP] Scoffs- Whatever

[Splender] - Brother has tried his best while still allowing him to do what he likes...

[Doc] I think he just neded a bit more incentive. BEN's silly bet was a very fortunate event in the long run.

[Splender] - I suppose it was! Otherwise he probably would have killed his mate immediately!

[Doc] Wilts a bit at the mention of killing-

[Stevie] Returns with the lobsters- Here you go father

[Notch] Thank you Stevie- He puts them away. - and if you and Alexis need any veggies or bread come and visit okay? I always have lots.

[Stevie] - Got it

[CP] - Can I go yet?

[Doc] Looks down a little - yeah... go ahead. I'm sure Lie needs you.

[CP] Teleports off-

[Stevie] Mutters- Asshole

[Notch] Do you really feel that way? You thought he was your superhero when you were small.

[Stevie] - That was when he was different

[snake] -starts rolling around the ground as a donut before bumping into doc-

[Notch] Stevie... what do you want from your brother? He's terrifed to let you get close to him. That's why he acts aloof and mean.

[Doc] Feels the tiny bump and looks down at hir paw-

[Stevie] - I don't know... A part of me wants it to be exactly like it used to be... But I know it's impossible

[Notch] Then I think Cp isn't the only one with a problem here.

[snake] -is still in a loop- sorry doc

[Doc] No need to apologize. I barely felt it.

[Stevie] - I guess... I will say that the most vivid memory from when I was turned back into a child is seeing his panic as I fell into that lava...

[Doc] He was afraid. Afraid you'd just die and be gone forever. When we intially told him you'd have to die and respawn to get rid of the potion effects he just froze.

[Stevie] - I don't remember that...

[Doc] You were there, but too busy playing in the mud to notice some adults talking quietly.

[Stevie] - Oh, I see

[Doc] I sat with him in that pit for quite some time. He was too afriad to do anything. He was intending to hide from you if you'd changed back to avoid getting attatched to you again.

[Stevie] - Well I think those affectionate feelings have gone away again

[Notch] You're not exactly making it easy...

[Stevie] - What do you mean?

[Notch] You're afraid, and he can read your mind.

[Stevie] Stiffens a little-

[Doc] And it's particularly troublesome because it's not like he can do much here besides hurt your feelings with a bunch of bullshit about how he doesn't care. If you really wanted to make up with him, you could dust yourself in honesty pollen and he'd have no choice but to be straight with you.

[Stevie] - I'm scared of that as well...

[Doc] What's the absolute worst he could say to you?

[Stevie] - The opposite of what I'd want to hear. If he truly does hate me...

[Doc] He doesn't hate you. That I'm dead sure of.

[Stevie] - But I'm terrified to confirm that!

[Notch] Do you... hate him, Stevie?

[Stevie] - Sometimes...

[Flux] Forming from her mist form- Well that just seems to be normal between the two of you. There were times when you would displease him when you were a child as well

[Notch] No one can hurt you like family I suppose...

[Doc] Hello Flux.

[Flux] Greetings Doctor

[snake] hi flux

[Splender] Goes and unties Pinwheel-

[Notch] Flux? Is there anything useful you could tell us that would help the brothers sort out their feelings? You've known them the longest.

[Flux] - Whenever CP would get mad at Stevie in the past, their... Original Notch would eventually come in and get them to forgive by making one of them panic, usually by just taking one of them out on a walk and not telling the other

[Notch] I wonder how closely Cp pays attention to what Stevie is doing anyway. Would he even notice?

[Flux] - Oh he most certainly pays attention

[Doc] Oh? How much attention pray tell?

[Flux] - Everynight, before he and Lie sleep he briefly teleports over here to check on Stevie, and I can feel his mental abilities reach out every once in awhile too

[Doc] How interesting... thank you Flux. That might prove very useful information...

[Notch] Looks at Stevie to see his reaction to Flux's words.

[Stevie] Looks confused- But... He...

[Notch] I told you. He does care. 

[Doc] He's just an emotionally constipated person who's terrified of his own softer feelings.

[Flux] - But he is getting better

[Doc] Apart from a few hiccups...

[Flux] - Very true

[Stevie] - I just don't know what to do...

[Doc] Take it slow. That's what usually works for me. Be persistant.

[Stevie] - I... I'll try

[Exeggutor] is standing in the water, just gathering sunlight-

[Notch] Flux, would you like to take a walk with me?

[Flux] - Hm? Oh, alright- She walks over to Notch

[Notch] See you guys later. Be good Stevie.

[Stevie] Laughs a little- Yes father


	211. Infinite Flux, Cp Cleansing

[Notch] Quietly as they walk away - how long were you hovering around listening to us anyway?

[Flux] - Not too terribly long, I was beginning to wonder where you were

[Notch] You can't pinpoint people on the server? I know Doc can do that, I thought it was an admin thing?

[Flux] - I have my own way I suppose, when I take my mist form I can see everything, everyone, wverywhere

[Notch] Laughs lightly- That sounds both amazing and headache inducing.

[Flux] - I am used to it. It was a bit disorienting coming here because this server is bigger than the one I originate from

[Notch] But it also means more interesting things to look at, and more people to check in on.

[Flux] - I could show you

[Notch] Really? Is it because I can see code now? Or could you have done this all along to anyone?

[Flux] - Not before, but I might be able to now that my energy has been fixed

[Notch] I trust you Flux. I'm up for anything you want to show me.

[Flux] Reaches over and takes his hands as she brings them to a halt. She shuts her eyes and a bubbly feeling overcomes Notch as the two of them dissolve into mist, as Flux said, Notch can now see everything on the server and everywhere-

[Notch] Gasps in shock, it's too much to take in at once and his mind is overwhelmed with tears that have no way to manifest. He clings to her with all his energy and there's a sudden swelling as the powers comingle, the server shoots away below them, beyond the ceiling of the skybox and there it is....

All the seeds streching forever into a gray misty horizon in every direction, little glowing doorways to an untold number of worlds, Notch hesitates for a moment before reaching out to the nearest node, his unformed hand passing through the sparkling star of a world- 

I....

[Flux] Brings their forms back to a more physical state- Notch?

[Notch] Wobbles around for a moment and then falls down. His face is green with motion sickness and he's panting a bit from the sheer pressure of everything that was just lifted from him.

[Flux] Kneels down next to him- Notch? What was that?

[Notch] I... I don't know... I just reached out for you... and we went so much higher... I feel dizzy.

[Flux] Pushes some hair away from Notch's face- Breathe, it will help. The first time doing that is always overwhelming... But that place... Where was it? I've never seen it before...

[Notch] It was everything... the web of seed nodes spread out over the void. Just one little corner of the Internet itself.

[Flux] - Your creation?

[Notch] I had help... but yes...

[Flux] - It's appropriate

[Notch] Was that what you wanted to show me?

[Flux] - No, my intention was just to show you this server...

[Notch] Then why....?

[Flux] - I cannot say, but perhaps TLOT or Doc may be able to shed some light on this?

[Notch] Not... not right now... I need to think about this. Just, walk me home, okay? We'll have some tea, maybe some of the lobsters Stevie gave me.

[Doc] Was dozing lightly and feels a small vibration from the golden carrot that's phone coded - xe pulls it out and reads the display slightly above it. With hir forked tounge just poking out xe twiddles hir claws and waits. The reply comes back immediately and there's some spirited back and forth. The exeggutor wanders over and watches hir blithely. - after a few minutes xe closes it satisfied and types out a message to Cp over the chat- Turns out Dawn already had what you needed, she made one for herself a long time ago and then didn't use it. She says she'll put it in a container near the tv and you can just grab it. Just give her a few minutes to get to the beach.

[CP] - I DON'T NEED ANYTHING!

[Doc] It's for your nightmares! Just take it. You don't have to talk to anyone.-

[CP] - Slender already gave me protection!

[Doc] Why the fuck didn't you tell me?

[CP] - BECAUSE I WAS MORE CONCERNED ABOUT MY WIFE!

[Doc] TAKE IT ANYWAY.

[CP] - MAKE ME!

[Doc] whiny and trying to make Splender laugh- Splender.... Cp is being rude... blarg. - Xe rolls over in a dramatic way-

[Splender] - Should I go get him?

[Doc] No... he's with Lie. It makes more sense for me to go to him. He's still at my house anyway. Splender... I don't expect you to do anything. I was just bitching to make myself feel better. Thank you though.

[Splender]- Oh, alright!

[Doc] I guess I'll head home. Though you're always welcome to tag along if you're bored. - Lifts up and shakes off a bit. - Snake? Are you still around?

[Splender] - No, I should be going home as well

[snake] snake is not here only a donut

[Doc] Safe journey then. Huh? 

[Exeggutor] Waves it's fronds at Splender

[snake] I am a donut but don't eat me

[Splender] Waves his tendrils, the bells jingling softly before he teleports away-

[Doc] Okay. Well then. Donuts belong in my kitchen, so I guess I'll just take you along. - Xe picks up Snake with two claws and balances him on hir snout like a dog with a treat before trotting back towards the castle with the pokemon stumping along behind-

[Alexis] Passes them on her way home-

[Doc] Hi Alexis. - Waves hir tail by way of greeting-

[Alexis] - Hello Doc, everything okay?

[Doc] Just the usual nonsense. Got my butt kicked by a wild animal while Cp stood around watching. He's determined to be on my shit list today.

[Alexis] - I see, well I hope your day gets better, I'm heading home now

[Doc] Good enough. Stevie could probably use some comforting anyway.

[Alexis] - Got it- Heads towards her house

[Doc] Puts up a paw as xe gets to the front door and changes under Snake so they're laying in hir open palm. 

[Exeggutor] Has decided to stay outside and settles down in a patch of sun near the water. 

[Doc] Heads down to the kitchen.

[CP] Is keeping himself between MB and Lie-

[Mb] Is just sitting against the wall with the pea-shooter concealed and his arms folded. He's focused entirely on the baby dragons playing and ignoring Cp.

-The baby dragons are starting to wear out a little-

[Mb] Oh look who's back....

[Doc] Comes down the steps, hoping theres no mess

[snake] donut say eat more cookies

[CP] Growls at Doc a little-

[Doc] Puts Snake on the table and gives Cp a calculating look- well?

[CP] - Go get it yourself! You're the one who keeps wanting the practice!

[Doc] If I get it myself, will you take the item?

[CP] - No, because I don't need it!

[Doc] Why are you so against this?

[snake] donut say take the item

[CP] - I don't need it, Slender has already given me their protection and I trust in that

[Doc But it could come in handy later. From what Dawn said, a lot of work went into it.

[snake] donut says you should always have a plan b

[CP] Is just being stubborn now as he folds his arms and turns away-

[Flux] - Notch, I really do believe that you should go speak to someone now, before you forget anything

[Notch] Holds himself nervously- Are you sure? I mean... nobody here really seems to know what's happening to me....

[Flux] - Yes but it would be best to keep them up to date on what is happening, do you not think so?

[Notch] slumps, defeated, he makes a weak gesture for Flux to lead-

[Flux] Takes his hand again- We'll walk this time

[Deer] - Snake? Why are you curled up like that?

[snake] I am not snake I am a donut

[+Deer] - Oh... Um, okay?

[snake] but really I just don't want to be serious right now

[Deer] - Alright, there's nothing wrong with that

[Doc] Is just staring angrilly at Cp 

[Mb] Has perked up and is watching to see if a fight will happen- 

[Notch] Comes down the stairs - Doc, I need to tell you something-

[Flux] Is following behind Notch-

[Doc] What is it Markus?

[Flux] - I was showing him how I saw the server when something went odd, we saw all the seeds...

[Notch] It was amazing... and scary as all hell-

[Doc] So maybe the mingling of your energies caused a reaction?

[Flux] - Perhaps, I'd never tried showing someone else before...

[Notch] I wasn't trying to do anything.

[Doc] I understand, but there's a chance that you did something anyway without meaning too.

[Lie] - Maybe it's one of Notch's powers?

[Doc] So you think he might be able to see all the codes with a nudge in the right direction?

[Notch] It didn't feel like that. I wanted to.. help.. I guess?

[CP] - Who cares! Something weird happened, big deal

[Lie] - CP what is wrong with you right now?

[Doc] Snorts - maybe you should help me next. All I want is for Cp to grab a thing that's just outside our usual portal and he won't do it.

[Notch] I guess?

[CP] - Will the both of you just fuck off already?

[Doc] Bristles and shoots him an incredulous look- 

[Notch] Hey... if you want me to try and help I will. 

[Doc] Throws up hir hands- Fine! What's the worst that can happen right?

[Lie] Sighs and motions for them to go ahead, she won't stop them-

[Doc] Tries to make a portal, there a lot of crackling and statick and it falls apart quickly. Xe grits hir teeth and tries again-

[CP] Snickers-

[snake] donut say your being mean cp

[Doc] Gets it semi-stable, but it's clear they're using everything to maintain it and there's nothing visible but digital snow on the opposite side-

[Notch] Approaches tenatively, trying to focus his mind on helping somehow-

[Deer] - CP really, do you want to be turned into a cat again?

[Mb] What the fuck are you doing anyway?

[CP] - Not helping

[Lie] - Doc is trying to make a portal to the outside world

[Mb] Outside? Like another seed or game or something?

[snake] lie make sure to eat more cookies

[Lie] - It's the world Notch and I come from, it's where Minecraft was created

[Doc] Tries harder and suddenly feels Markus touch hir shoulder. There's a sudden whoosh as the pressure vanishes entirely, and the beach outside the old TV can be clearly seen through the little hole. The smell of the surf and sand, and the rushing noise of the ocean fills the room.

[Lie] Smiles a little-

[Mb] Is on his feet and moving towards the hole, his eyes are as blank as ever but his mouth is hanging slightly agape. - What... It's so... the pieces are so small...!

[CP] - Because it's not pixilated dumbass

[Doc] Sticks hir hand through quickly without losing contact with Markus, and drags in a beach bag. There's the tiniest digital crackle as the resolution on the bag falls dramatically to match the server.

[Notch] That's home...

[Mb] Reaches out for the hole and jerks his hand back as if burned-

[Lie] - It used to be

[CP] - Yeah the first time out there is super painful

[Notch] You're right Lie. But I'm trying to help Mb understand what he's seeing. This is where non-digital humans come from. Everything is much more detailed.

[CP] Is considering setting the beach bag on fire-

[Doc] Looks at Notch and moves his hand gently off hir shoulder. As they break contact, the portal falls apart entirely. - Markus...

[Flux] - Such an interesting reaction...

[Doc] I think we should do some more tests but.... at first blush, that's an amazing power... Lie? Could you give it a shot? Let Markus help you spawn a flower, nothing new, just see what happens.

[Lie] - Alright- She holds her hand out for Notch, focused on creating a love blossom

[Notch] Takes her hand gently and thinks about helping her as well-

[Lie] The blossom forms quickly, growing much larger than usual and a few petals fall off while a scent fill it's room. Everyone there being reminded of those they love the most-

[Notch] Turns instinctively to Flux, his eyes are wide and hopeful 

[Mb] Bends down and reaches out for Celine 

[Doc] Takes a step back to lean against Deerheart and reach down for Yaunfen. - It's so beautiful Lie....

[CP] Purrs as he looks at Lie-

[Lie] - It's so much bigger

[Flux] Has a light blush across her face, she's a bit confused as to what she's feeling, but she knows it's aimed at Notch-

[snake] -flops out of being a donut-

[Doc] I think we have confirmation... Too bad you're ashamed of your father Cp, having your own powers amplified could come in super handy...

[CP] Scowls- Still not introducing him to my mobs Doc

[Lie] - What brought that suggestion about?

[Doc] I had a fleeting thought about Cp introducing Markus as a super powerful Notch to impress his mobs and keep them in line.

[CP] Tenses as he picks up on the thought- No! Besides, even if we did that my mobs would still initially challenge him, and I don't think he can protect himself yet

[Notch] Swallows- 

[Doc] Bah, they're just mobs. All I'd need to do is put him in creative.

[CP] - You have no say as to what happens on my seed Doc

[Doc] Did I say I did? And that's a good question, can you put people in creative on your seed? Are you an admin, or just an invader?

[CP] - I don't know, never had a reason to, and Stevie always preferred to be in survival

[Doc] Then you basically put your greatest weapon aside because... you can't be bothered to hack into the admin functions? 

[Mb] dumbass...

[CP] - No, because I'm naturally in a mixture of survival and creative, and I never put one of my victims in creative

[Doc] And... it never occured to you to flip your own modes before fighting your NOTCH?

[CP] - I've tried, it's part of my glitch that I can't completely enter creative

[Doc] Okay, that I understand. But you not using every weapon at your disposal makes me suspicious.

[CP] - What do you mean?

[Notch] Cp... you usually use anything that can give you an advantage in a fight...

[CP] - And I still do! I just can't fully enter creative! I've tried Nether knows how many times!

[Doc] Ah, that's a shame, but... you don't want my help,so.....

[Mb] Mean laugh-

[CP] Growls- I don't need it, I'll figure out a way eventually

[Lie] - CP no, you've tried your way long enough now

[Flux] - And you are not the only one with a vendetta...

[Doc] Pretends to ignore them and opens the bag. There are a couple of items inside, but the charm is on the top. Xe pulls it out. It's a scroll made of animal hide and it's been wrapped over it's entire length with red string knotted at intervals and then sealed with a complex sigil pressed into wax. It seems to pulse weirdly in hir hand-

[Deer] - That feels so weird...

[Flux] - There is definetly magic in that...

[Doc] It's made of skin and obviously not meant to be read.

[Notch] Hovers a hand over it. - It feels really different from what Flux uses...

[Flux] - Well it is a real world magic, not digital

[Doc] I guess it will come in handy if someone else needs protection at least.

[Lie] Goes over to CP and runs her fingers through his hair-

[Doc] Rustles around in the bag and pulls out a brown cube, it seems to be slightly hairy. - What the...?

[Deer] - What is that?

[Notch] Is that a coconut?

[Doc] Shakes it - why is it full of liquid?

[Lie] - It's edible

[snake] -flops off the table to get a closer look at what doc has-

[Doc] Makes a second one and puts it away before fussing with the original. Xe taps it on the table like an egg- How are you supposed to get it open?

[Lie] - You have to break it open, not only can you drink the "milk" inside, but you can eat the flesh to

[Doc] Oh... Um... - Xe sits down at the table and picks at the coconut a bit, pinching pixels off of it like someone removing lint.

[snake] get a machete and cut it in half

[Lie] - Doc? Do you know if TLOT has figured out a time for some of villagers to meet Notch? I'd like to be there to support Notch

[Doc] But Snake, if it has liquid in it, and I hit it with something, it'll go everywhere. I don't know? I'm not entirely sure where he is. But I presume he'd want to be there himself.

[Lie] - We should ask him then

[snake] normally they are round so just some would get out while the two half's flopped to the side containing the rest gem saw it in a video once

[Doc] Squeaks a finger into a small hole xe's made and feels liquid - It's okay, I think I've got it. Anyone have a bucket? -at Lie- Oh? Right.

[CP] Tosses one full of lava at Doc-

[Doc] Fumbles the bucket and gets it on hir lap, xe leaps up and breaks the chair to keep it from catching fire- 

[Mb] Grabs Celine and tps into the kitchen proper- 

[Notch] Jumps away in alarm-

[Lie] - CP!

[Doc] FUCKING DAMMIT CP!

[CP] Doesn't care-

[snake] -gets as fast away from the lava as he can-

[Doc] Cleans up the lava and stalks over to him before kicking him hard in the shin- 

[CP] Leaps up to attack only to find himself quickly shrinking as Lie flicks the collar onto him-

[Lie] - ENOUGH!

[Doc] Grabs him roughly and plunks him on the table- What the hell is wrong with you?!

[CP] Growls and hisses at Doc-

[Doc] Scowls- I don't get it... he was doing so well... why is this happening now?

[Lie] - Could it be an affect of the protection Slender's given him?

[Doc] Fuuuuuuck. You might be right.... I think... I need BEN just in case. One of my carriers to make contact with him. 

[Lie] - Do you think it's Her again?

[Doc] Growls- I don't know, but I'm not giving her one fucking pixel in the battle between us. - types- BEN? Can I borrow you for a minute? 

[Flux] Reaches out with her magic- I feel her aura, but not her

[BEN] - What do you need?

[Doc] Just your purging ability. It will only take a minute. Is there anything you need from me? Just to make the trip more worthwild?

[BEN] - Not really, I mean we're getting a bit scratched up by Hyrule's nails, we don't exactly have anything to trim them

[Doc] I can fix that. Do you want to bring him over too?

[BEN] - Sure, I'll be over soon

[Doc] Thank you. 

[Notch] Found a bucket in the kitchen and is draining the coconut.

[Flux] Takes a seat at the table-

[CP] Bites at Doc-

[snake] doc do you still have the cookie I gave you? maybe you can make more so everyone can have one.

[Doc] Swats the top of Cp's head lightly- No! Oh, Snake? Yeah, I do. - Fusses around and makes a small stack before setting them on the table away from Cp-

[CP] Glares at the cookies, considering barfing on them-

[snake] yay cookies for everyone

[Notch] Gives Cp a little pat and sighs unhappily. - I thought we were done with this...

[Lie] Gathers CP's clothes- This happens every once in a while

[Notch] What, like some kind of male pms?

[Lie] Pauses- Kinda? But not as regular

[CP] Makes a beeline for the cookies-

[Notch] Puts the bucket down in his way and leans on it so he can only bang into it -

[CP] Stumbles back a little and hisses-

[Notch] Anyone who wants a cookie should grab it now...

[Doc] Maybe later, I still have some.

[Lie] Takes one as CP tries to get around the bucket-

[Yaunfen] Lunges for the cookies, grabbing several-

[Mb] Slips quietly out the kitchen door. He has a lot on his mind now and his dragon is sleepy.

[Notch] Moves the bucket a bit too quickly and sloshes a bit of coconut water on Cp.

[Celine] Suckles a little on MB's shirt-

[CP] Unhappy noises as he tries to shake the liquid off-

[Doc] That's what you get for being a dick.

[BEN] Enters carrying Hyrule- Hey

[snake] hi ben

[BEN] Nods in acknowledgment before looking at CP- So he's a cat again?

[Doc] There you are. Yeah... he's been really bad today... Oh, I meant to ask, hows the fairy working out?

[Nia] Comes out of the folds of BEN's clothes-

[Notch] Aww, Hyrule's a cutie - notices Nia- What the? You have a fairy? She's so tiny!

[BEN] - Standard for our game

[Flux] - It has a little bit of magic

[Notch] Makes a silly face- Hey Hyrule, listen!

[Doc] Hello Nia.

[BEN] - DON'T YOU DARE!

[snake] -falls over laughing-

[Notch] Chuckles- Just playing around.

[BEN] Scowls- Anyways, what do you need me to do?

[Doc] We think Markus may be developing some powers of his own as a newly digital entity-

[BEN] - And that involves me how?

[Doc] I just need you to hold his hand and let him try and help you while you lay your other on Cp.

[BEN] - You want me to touch the hissing ball of piss over there?

[Doc] Only for a moment, Lie can you keep him still?

[Lie] - Sure- She goes over to her mate and places a bit of pressure on CP with her hands to keep him still

[Deer] -Here, BEN? I'll hold Hyrule for you

[Notch] Offers a hand to BEN-

[BEN] Hands Hyrule over to Deer before awkwardly taking Notch's hand and reaching for the hissing CP-

[CP] Growls the entire time-

[Notch] Tries to reach out to BEN mentally, focused on amplifying his anti-insanity wave-length.

[CP] Shudders as he hunkers down-

[BEN] Soon pulls his hand away- Well, if he was infected, he's not now

[Doc] Thank you BEN. He's been being horrible the last couple of days and it's a really abrupt change. And then Slender offered him some protection from the thing in his nightmares and... I'm just worried he's being influenced.

[BEN] - Wait Slender gave him protection? That would explain it. It's like a subdued version of what he does with his proxies usually. A proxy can have two completely different personalities depending on the terms of their contract. Some aren't even aware they're proxies

[Doc] Grinds hir teeth - Dammit... then I know what we need and Cp, you're taking that fucking scroll if I have to shove it up your ass. Notch, I need you to help one more time. Lie? I need the purifying flame Xophiel gave you.

[Lie] - I can try?

[BEN] - Woah woah woah! On other pasta's it's temporary! I don't think we have anything to worry about!

[Doc] Not if he's going to pull the bullshit he tried a few minutes ago! He threw a bucket of lava at me in a room with wooden furniture and two baby dragons playing under the table!

[BEN] - Well at least he threw it in a bucket?

[snake] and I was almost next to doc

[Doc] A bucket that I couldn't catch cause my hands were full.

[BEN] - Um...

[Doc] How would you like it if he tried that in your house? You have a little one to protect as well.

[CP] Has been silent this whole time-

[snake] I am pretty sure that would burn the tree down and gem would get pissed

[Doc] Exactly. And maybe I'm just paranoid, but I suspect this may be deliberate.

[Lie] Finally manages to conjure her purifying flame-

[Doc] Some nasty little ploy to turn us all against him now that he has friends and family and isn't always availble to be Slenders right hand.

[BEN] - I highly doubt that it's deliberate, other than trying to defend a member of his household that is

[Notch] Is watching Lie's fire. He puts a hand near the light to see if there's any warmpth.

[Doc] Then it's convenient for him at least... I don't trust Slender at all.

[BEN] - We do

[Doc] Then that's up to you BEN. Slender would like to convert or kill me. I'm just as entitled to my opinion as you are.

[BEN] - He's the best option out there for our kind...

[Doc] Out there, perhaps. In here? I disagree.

[BEN] Just looks down-

[Doc] I'm not trying to turn you against him BEN. I told you you're free to come and go and I meant it. But I. I cannot afford to trust him.

[BEN] - Whatever

[Lie] - It's alright to touch Notch- The flame is almost cool to touch

[Notch] Puts his fingertips into, it hesitantly allowing the flow to touch him in return. It's cool and clean and lifts his spirts immensely, not even understanding how he turns it back on her doubly strong and even brighter.

[Lie] Yelps in surprise and accidentally puts the flame out-

[Notch] I'm sorry Lie! Did I hurt you?

[Lie] - No, no not at all, just surprised me

[Notch] Try again? For Cp?

[Lie] - Yeah- She concentrates and brings the flame back again

[Notch] Reaches for the flames that are dancing in his flat black eyes. He puts his hand on the back of Lie's and the flames grow brighter and higher, until she seems to be holding a radiant star with five dim lines where her fingers wrap the shimmering surface.

[Lie] Glances at CP- So how are we doing this?

[Notch] I guess, just touch him?

[Lie] Takes a bit of the flame into her other hand and touches CP with it-

[CP] Grumbles before purring a little-

[Doc] That sounds promising...

[Notch] Is still staring at the fire. - It's so pretty Lie....

[Lie] - It was a gift

[Doc] From a very interesting angel with the face of a bird.

[CP] - An asshole angel is more like it

[Lie] - Just because they dropped your pick on your head does not make them an asshole CP

[Doc] At least they brought it to you instead of leaving it out there...

[CP] - Plus they interfered when I was looking into a dream...

[Doc] That's odd, who's dream was it?

[CP] - Weirdo kid's mom

[Doc] Dolly? Well I guess that makes sense. Xophiel seems to have a particular interest in them. 

[Notch] Takes his hand away from Lie's - Cp... are you feeling any different?

[CP] - ... Kinda?

[Doc] Better then nothing. Here, take this just in case- Xe slides the scroll across the table so it sucks into his inventory.

[CP] Immediately tosses it back out- I'm fine! I can feel that Slender's protection is still there!

[Doc] Puts hir hand on the roll- But you said you felt different?

[Notch] Is this really just a chemical thing? Mid-life crisis or something?

[CP] - It kinda does?

[Flux] - I can no longer feel Her aura, but there is another one... One which would normally elicit a fear response...

[Doc] So maybe she's using Slenders protection as a conduit to get to Cp?

[BEN] - See!? I told you Slender wasn't doing anything backhanded!

[Doc] I think I can be forgiven for my suspicions. He's delt with me dishonestly before.

[BEN] Hmph's-

[Lie] Dismisses the flame and picks her mate up-

[CP] Rubs against his mate-

[Doc] I think it's silverfish time again. Cp? Can I have that egg back?

[CP] - Whyyyyyyyyyyy?

[Doc] I'm going to recode it, so it will go off if you're being influenced from outside. I think I know what I'm looking for now.

[CP] Grumbles but kicks the egg out-

[Doc] Fusses with the egg, redoing it's frequency - I'm changing this so it makes a noise too. It's for our safety and so you know that you're losing control and need to fight it. Or at least go the bathroom and compose yourself until it passes.

[CP] - Oh fuck you

[Doc] What? It's no good as an alarm if only you can hear it. What's a good noise?

[Deer] - How about him just yelling?

[Notch] Thunder would be appropo....

[CP] - I hate all of you

[Notch] Don't say that...

[Doc] Well I don't hate you! Otherwise I wouldn't spend so much time trying to help you!

[Lie] - He's just being grumpy right now

[Doc] Grumbles. Seriously. Pick a noise. 

[Notch] What about the Blaze sound? It's not loud enough to be super startling, but it is unnerving enough to catch your attention.

[Lie] - Good point

[Deer] - That would certainly work, so long as one of us isn't near the blaze in the lab at the time it goes off

[Bianca] -yells for deer-

[Deer] - Oh, Doc? Would you mind coming with me? Bianca would like to speak

[Doc] Is startled, xe breaks the egg accidently and the coded silverfish goes scuttling across the table. - Dammit!

[CP] Snickers-

[Notch] Scrabbles at the silverfish-

[Deer] Lunges for the silverfish-

[Notch] Bonks into Deer and gets poked in the eye with one of the points on her antlers- OW!

[Deer] - Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

[Silverfish] Changes directions and heads towards Lie-

[Lie] - Ummmm...

[CP] Leaps out of Lie's arms and kills the silverfish- Ha

[Silverfish] Busts into pixels that vanish into Cp's fur- 

[Doc] Well then... that's going to be really hard to code if I need to change it later. Way to find a more permenant solution Cp.

[CP] Sticks tongue out-

[Deer] - Love, Bianca?

[Doc] Blep.

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand- Come now, let's go- She hands Hyrule back to BEN

[Doc] Just go go talk to them for a minute. I need to take care of Hyrule real quick. - Xe leans over the baby and uses the tiniest bit of statick to begin to pare off the childs sharp little nails. 

[Deer] - Alright- She heads down to the lab and the recovery room- Bianca?

[BEN] - Be careful!

[Doc] I am, I am.. - Starts on the little toenails-

[BEN] Watches worriedly-

[Doc] Finishes up with a little tickle on the babies belly- There you go. All better now.

[BEN] Cradles Hyrule and looks at him happily- My son...

[Doc] Do you mind of I give him a little code check up while you're here? Just a scan.

[BEN] - Okay...

[Doc] Holds hir command block in one hand and scans over the other digital entity. - There you go. That was easy. Looks good. No errors at all. He's a perfectly healthy boy.

[BEN] - Good, we think he's almost ready to start crawling...

[Doc] Gently- some of your fellow pastas are apparently quite interested in his progress.

[BEN] Growls- Who....

[Doc] It's okay! Apparently someone called Judge Angels and another called Bloody Painter have been trying to concieve. I think that if your child with Aven is normal and healthy, they might willingly trade their Insanity so they can have a baby of their own.

[BEN] - Those two...

[Doc] I don't actually know them, what are they like?

[BEN] - Judge Angel, she was abused because her eyes were different, they look like the void. Her sense of "Justice" is because her father was a judge. Only person she ever really liked was her mom, ended up carrying her mom's body around in a suitcase for a few weeks before the police caught up to her I think... She beheads her victims with this sword... We're not sure but we think the sword is supernatural. Bloody Painter on the other hand, well they were bullied and figured out a way to keep blood's natural red color once out of the body. Everything they paint usually is with blood now and the two will sometimes work together. Judge beheading, Painter gathering and using the blood.

[Bianca] oh sorry i was in the bathroom deer

[Deer] - Why did you call for me?

[Bianca] i wanted to meet everyone

[Doc] Well fuck... I guess it's safe to assume they'll both be protective parents at least? Since they know how it is to be ostracized and bullied?

[BEN] Shrugs- That's pretty much how all of the pasta's are when it comes to things they view as theirs...

[Doc] Ah well, -Xe gives Yaunfen a soft smile - we're all learning as we go aren't we?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Leans down to give Yaunfen a kiss on the snout- love you.

[Yaunfen] - Fuck!

[BEN] Snorts in amusement-

[snake] -giggles at the what yaunfen say-

[Doc] Sighs- I'm looking forward to you learning some more words kiddo.

[hyrule] -is pulling at ben's shirt just because he can-

[BEN] - Hm? What is it kiddo?

[hyrule] dada

[BEN] - Yes?

[hyrule] -points to ben- dada

[Notch] is idly flicking his fingers and runs a thumb over Cp's tail tip. ( just like you would with a normal cat)

[BEN] - Yeah, I'm dada

[CP] If Lie weren't holding him, he'd turn and try to attack-

[hyrule] -smiles-

[Notch] Notices what he's doing- ah sorry Cp. I've spent so much time around cats it's just second nature to touch. Speaking of such... How's Grinny?

[CP] - The fuck should I know?

[Notch] Haven't seen him around lately. 

[Doc] I think he just likes to sulk and hide. He's around here somewhere. Probably avoiding LH.

[Lie] - Well, I think I'll take CP home now so I can change him back

[Doc] Okay. Can I have him for a minute?

[Lie] Okay- CP is already growling at the thought as Lie puts him on the table

[CP] - Why the fuck do you want me!?

[Doc] Because I'm going to hug your ass you mean little fucker. -Doc encircles him with hir arms and gives the red cat a bit of a squeeze - don't you dare go and sulk. I'm your friend whether you like it or not. - lets go-

[CP] Bolts for the stairs-

[Lie] Sighs and follows-

-There's the sound of a fire ball hitting a door before Lie can get there-


	212. Dress Fitting, Mouse Hunt, Judge and Painter

-The next day-

[Doc] Is standing on a block in the vine room hanging a poster on the wall. The main image is three birds inside a bulb of glass, but there's lots of small things in the background too.

[Deer] Comes up from the lab- Doc? What is that?

[Doc] Steps down and backs off to look at it proudly- I have no idea! But I got it while I was irl and it just spoke to me for some reason. I've seen mideavil artwork online plenty of times and it looks like it must be a very old image.

[Deer] - It is certainly pretty, hey did Lie ever tell you what CP got her?

[Doc] No, I hope it was worth the trip though, what a miserable mess.

-HerobrineCP has left the server-

[Doc] Hmph. Let's hope he's just running errands. I certainly don't feel like I'm missing anything- Xe turns to look at Yaunfen, who's dozing lightly on the bed near the stairs and then returns hir gaze to Deerheart, touching the corner of her cheek lightly with one gloved hand - Everything I need, is right here.

[Deer] - Aww, you are my everything as well

[Doc] Makes a rather sappy contented face, but it's geniune. - OH! I have something for you too. - rustles around - close your eyes and stick out your hands.

[Deer] Gives them a curious look before following their directions-

[Doc] Puts the string of star- shaped lights in her hands, the little battery pack is glowing faintly orange from the mix of red and glowstone dust inside of it. The stars themselves are each lit and cycling slowly through a rainbow of different colors. - You can look now.

[Deer] Looks and makes a small happy little gasp- They're so pretty!

[Doc] Not as pretty as you, but I thought you'd enjoy them all the same. I think you're supposed to string them along the walls or drape them over tihings.

[Deer] - Ooh! We could make some copies to hang in Lie's green house! I bet that would look pretty as well!

[Doc] With all her colorful flowers? That is a really good idea, and maybe some on the porch by the mushroom umbrella? Make a regular garden party out of it.

[Deer] - Oh absolutely!

[Doc] But this string... I was thinking... could maybe be in our bedroom? A bit of mood lighting for playtime? - Eyebrow wiggle-

[Deer] - Of course, or maybe it would look better around me?

[Doc] Makes a very low noise that's purely sexual-

[TLOT] Is in the next room and takes a deep breath. - Ahhhh, that's nice... My lamb? 

[Steve] Yeeess? 

[TLOT] Perhaps you should do our housemates a favor and volunteer to watch Yaunfen for a bit? 

[Steve] fake put-upon look - Oh must I? 

[TLOT] I think I can make it worth your while later. I'm going to go give Lie her dress and make sure it fits. I'll be back in a bit. 

[Steve] Oh all right- 

[TLOT] Love you. 

[Steve] Love you too. 

[TLOT] Walks outside and takes a nice breath of air and rolls down into his cat form in a burst of fog. With a happy little roar he goes dashing through the sunlight dappled grass towards Lie's home.

[Endrea] Is lounging out front while her children play-

[TLOT] Playfully sneaks up on her in the grass.

[Endrea] Is too focused on Willow and Oak to notice-

[TLOT] Jumps onto her shoulders and gives a small triumphant roar

[Endrea] Looks and snorts at him- Hello TLOT

[TLOT] Gives her a big lick on the nose-

[Endrea] Rolls her eyes- If you're looking for CP you just missed him

[TLOT] Nope! Not after the sour puss today. I'm looking for Lie.

[Endrea] - I believe she's tending to an injured dog...

[TLOT] Then I may be of help. Thank you dear lady. - Does a little bow, switching his tail around, and then leaping to the ground. - dog pen? Or in the house?

[Endrea] - Dog pen

[TLOT] Ah, curses. I guess I need to shed my fur - He pofs up in the fog again and goes striding down the yard with his cloak flowing in his wake- Hey Lie?

[Lie] - In here! Stay still!

[TLOT] Goes to the gate. - Do you need any blood Lie? Is it bad?

[Lie] - Oh, this one just ended up playing a bit too hard and got bit

[TLOT] Silly dogs- leans on the fence- I brought you something when you're done. Though you may need to clean up first if you've been doing chores all day

[Lie] - Probably- She stands up after wrapping the dogs legs and she's covered in dirt, manure, and a bit of blood

[TLOT] Yeeeah, you may need a bath first....

[Lie] - I'll go set one up

[TLOT] How come you don't have one as part of your house Lie? I know you have some issues with the lava hardening on you.

[Lie] - Because normally CP is here and he'll usually toss me into the lava pool and then help me get it off

[TLOT] Get it off huh....? I presume that's a prelude to other things? - grins

[Lie] Freezes and blushes- Shut up

[TLOT] Pffft! I brought you your dress for the coronation, you should tidy up a bit and try it on.

[Lie] - Oh, okay- Lie quickly throws down some stone bricks and fills the space between them with water. She also puts up some banners so she has privacy, but TLOT doesn't have to leave

[TLOT] Pulls out a block to sit on and faces away from her- For the queen's modesty, of course.

[Lie] - I'm not a queen TLOT

[TLOT] Smiles softly- You're Cp's queen.

[Lie] Embarrassed noises-

[TLOT] I'm god to my mate, it's just a thing. It's nice to feel special.

[Lie] Slips into the tub- I'm not sure he has a term for what I am for him yet... Well, other than his

[TLOT] What do you consider him? The same?

[Lie] - My mate, my love...- Then jokingly- My constant project

[TLOT] Snorts - That he is! What's the saying? No work of art is ever finished, only abandoned?

[Lie] - Perhaps, oh, by the way, could you give me some Nether rack?

[TLOT] Sure! - He opens the creative and pulls out a stack- Do you have a new project? Or just planning on refacing some walls and floors?

[Lie] - Some more plants, I created a tree for the Nether some time ago, but I want to try and make some more

[TLOT] Ah, some potted plants for his office at least. Doc told me it's huge.

[Lie] - More for like outside, if I have to end up spending time over there, then I will add more foliage

[TLOT] What kind of theme are you going for? Things that match the surroundings? Or contrast?

[Lie] - Mostly just seeing what will grow, the one thing I have gotten to grow is a tree

[TLOT] You need hardy stuff that likes the infernal heat... maybe like cacti? Without the spiky bits?

[Lie] - Maybe, like I said, we'll see what springs up

[Lie] Finishes her bath and redresses herself before removing the bath and the banners-

[TLOT] Is still facing away and tosses the stack of netherrack over his shoulder so it bounces into her inventory- Can I look now?

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm done

[TLOT] Swivels around and takes a sniff of the air- Much better.

[Lie] - Hey! I didn't smell that bad!

[TLOT] sniggers- I'm just sensitive- he pulls out the dress- here you go-

[Lie] Takes the silk item, it's a long strapless white dress that has a short jacket which covers her neck shoulders and arms. The jacket sleeves end in a light flair. The jacket is a periwinkle blue and the edges of the actual dress are too, as is the mesh which covers her back which dips in a sharp v. The entire outfit should fit her form well once it's adjusted-

[TLOT] Pull it on and I'll nip or tuck anywhere you need it.

[Lie] Turns away and hesitates before quickly switching clothes-

[TLOT] Well? Is it okay? 

[Lie] - Yeah, I mean the shoulders are a little tight, but I think it's supposed to be like that, it's not like my movement is inhibited though

[TLOT] I can give it a little slack if needed...?

[Lie] - I think it will be fine, thank you, now to work on those plants...

[TLOT] Well go ahead and shuck it off so you don't get it dirty.

[Lie] - Oh, right- Starts hurriedly changing back

[TLOT] Fumbles around and drops something, - ah dammit! - The spawn egg breaks on the floor and a very tiny mouse scurries away from him-

[Lie] - Er, was that a mouse?

[TLOT] Yes! Sorry Lie! I was carrying it to give to Grinny. Dammit, it went under your armor stand!

[Lie] - Don't worry, either the Vulpix's will get it, Hope, or one of the barn cats

[TLOT] You know... maybe you should get it.

[Lie] - Me?

[TLOT] Yes, try out your cat-like reflexes. I bet you could nab it easy.

[Lie] Blushes- Um... Uh...

[TLOT] You're already half undressed anyway, give it a shot. It doesn't have hardly any programming, all it can do is run from you.

[Lie] - Mmm... Oh alright- She concentrates and shifts into her cat form

[Mouse] Peeks out from under the boot on her armor stand and scoots back underneath.

[Lie] Crouches down and focus' on the boot-

[Mouse] Moves a little bit behind the stand and makes a break for the bookcases, wiggling between two volumes.

[Lie] Takes off after it and sticks her paw between the books-

[Mouse] Scuttles up the back of the bookshelf and tries to run past her-

[Lie] - Get back here!

[TLOT] laughs- Sounds like me when it's Karen's bathtime. 

[Mouse] runs up the side of the butts pumpkin and tries to wiggle under the sign with no luck-

[Lie] Leaps at it, getting into the hunt-

[Mouse] Panicky squeak as it jumps off the pumpkin and tries to go under the bed instead -

[Lie] Tears after it-

[Mouse] Climbs the sheets as fast as it can-

[TLOT] Go Lie go!

[Lie] Jumps on top of it-

[Mouse] Poofs into a morsel with a bitty squeak-

[Lie] There's a tiny bit of blood on her fur now- Oh!

[TLOT] Good job! That was some nice leaping and pouncing!

[Lie] - I... I got a little caught up in it...

[TLOT] Hehe, I do some of our hunting the same way. Chickens are nicely challenging, and they taste good to boot.

[Lie] Bats the morsel towards TLOT- Yeah... You can keep this

[TLOT] Ah, no taste for the prize, Lie is only about the challenge. - He flips it into his mouth like a mint. - Your loss.

[Lie] Can't get to the bit of blood on her- uuuuuuuuungh

[TLOT] Little floof is fussy about her white fur huh? - He takes the damp towel from her bath and cleans off the little bit of blood. - Perfect.

[Lie] - Thank you- She stretches a little and flops

[TLOT] So where did Cp jet off too? You seem relaxed, so I'm presuming it was something mundane?

[Lie] - He went to get the ingredients Sam asked for, he'll probably stop here first to check over with Sam what he got to make sure it's all correct before taking it to his server

[TLOT] Ah okay. So still no on the plumes for Cp's armor? -grinning-

[Lie] - He'd burn it before you could even add it

[TLOT] I know. But it's a fun thought. I know a little secret too.... - conspiritorial wink-

[Lie] Perks- What is it?

[TLOT] I saw Doc's outfit...

[Lie] - Share the secret?

[TLOT] It's a dress...

[Lie] - CP won't be happy about that

[TLOT] Too bad. I think it looks nice.

[Lie] Giggles- Now where did my clothes get to...

[TLOT] Points-

[Lie] - Thanks- She jumps down and rubs against TLOT as she passes him

[TLOT] Reaches down to scratch her ears. - Little huntress

[Lie] - Mind opening the door to my room for me?

[TLOT] Reaches for her- of course.

[Lie] Let's herself be picked up and purrs-

[TLOT] Happily pets her and takes her to her room, he squeaks open the door and sets her daintily on the bed.

[Lie] - Thank you, she pulls her dress out of her inventory- Will you put this in that chest under the window?

[TLOT] Sure - He walks over and squeaks open the chest, pausing there for a moment with the lid open - wanted me to put it in your toybox huh?

[Lie] Freezes as her shape becomes indistinguishable from glowing so brightly-

[TLOT] Blinks in consternation- That's a bit blinding!

[Lie] Whines and tries to hide under the blankets-

[TLOT] Takes out a vibrating egg and it buzzes in his palm. - That's a bit weak though. I think I could juice it up a bit... - He tips out the batteries and lets them clunk back into the box. He pulls out a bit of restone and picks a few pixels off it before slipping some inside.

[Lie] - What are you doing?

[TLOT] Just some minor repairs. - He twists the vibe to high and the buzzing increases a lot- that's better...

[Lie] Tries to slip under the bed-

[TLOT] Aww don't hide. I have something nice for you.

[Lie] - So I can hear...

[TLOT] I can feel that curiousity radiating from you....

[Lie] - Shut up... I can't hear you!

[TLOT] Turns the little device off. - can you hear me now?

[Lie] Grumbles and her head pokes out from under the bed-

[TLOT] You're adorable.

[Lie] - So everyone says- She darts to the other side of the bed and crawls out, transforming back once she's clear of the bed and without her clothes

[TLOT] Eh, if you've got it, might as well flaunt it. Did you need anything else while I'm here?

[Lie] - No, I think I'm good- She pulls on her shirt

[TLOT] Maybe you should have some fun while you wait for Cp to come back? - with a quick twist he turns the vibe back on and reaches around to poke it up inside her-

[Lie] Shrieks and falls back onto the bed- TLOT!

[TLOT] Backs off quickly. - Just a thought.

[Lie] - Ngh!

[TLOT] I'm headed back. Take your time Lie, have a nice afternoon.

[Lie] - I hate you right now...

[TLOT] Wipes his upper lip with his forked tongue- that tastes like a bit of a lie...

[Lie] Groans and buries her face into the blankets-

[TLOT] Feels her growing arousal and sends a bit of it back to her -I'll just leave you to it. - waves cheerfully and departs

[Lie] Is muttering "I hate you" into the blanket over and over again. However her legs clamp tighter as her pleasure grows, but it's not quite doing it for her leaving her in a state of frustration-

[Splender] Perks as he receives a message from his brother and he rushes off to Doc's-

[Doc] Is talking to Alexsezia about the poster-

[Alexsezia] It is really interesting. What's with the green cat eating the sun? 

[Doc] It's a lion. I don't know why it's green.

[Splender] - Doc? Are you here?

[Doc] Splender? I'm in the vine room.

[Splender] Teleports in- Oh, I didn't know you had a guest, am I interrupting anything?

[Doc] Nah, just a bit of chatting about art. 

[Alexsezia] I've been doing lot of embellished stuff lately. Doc got me into looking at really old illuminated books on the internet.

[Splender] - Oh, okay, um, I have a message from my brother...

[Doc] Oh dear... not more bad news I hope? I saw Cp go out earlier...

[Splender] - No! Not at all! He's decided to send Judge and Painter here under the pretense of them checking on the others...

[Doc] They're okay in a digital enviroment? Mostly human?

[Alexsezia] There's a Painter? Judge sounds a bit serious though. 

[Splender] - If it's brief they'll be fine, we've done it many times with the other pasta's when we needed to get them quickly from one area to another

[Doc] Okay... Splender? You're the expert, do I need to do anything in advance? Topics to avoid?

[Splender] - I think brother mostly just wants them to get used to this place and meet you before introducing them to the idea of having a child. Those two can get pretty defensive around strangers...

[Alexsezia] Can I stay? Or will they attack me since I'm obviously digital/human?

[Splender] - So long as you don't offend them it should be alright...

[Doc] Offend?

[Splender] - Like harsh criticism, violence towards children...

[Doc] I'll be gentle.

[Splender] - Then are you ready for me to get them?

[Doc] Gives hir coat a bit of a tug and fluffs hir hair- Ready

[Alexsezia] Tries to brush some of the cat hair off her, but it's hopelessly woven into her chainmail shirt - I hope they aren't allergic to cats....

[Splender] - Not at all- He creates an opening and steps through, quickly returning with two in tow

[Doc] Hello. 

[Alexsezia] Cheerful wave-

[Judge] Is a young looking girl with short blonde hair in a short white dress with tall white boots, She carries a white sword but the thing which stands out about her are her eyes, they are deep and black with small specks like stars-

[Painter] Is taller than Judge with messy short black hair, he has a blue jacket and jeans on with sneakers. His white mask has a blood painted smile on it-

[Splender] - Judge? Painter? This is Doc and Alexsezia!

[Alexsezia] Looks only slightly unnerved by Painter's mask. 

[Doc] Nice to meet both of you. I understand you wanted to check up on the others?

[Painter] - That's what Slender told us to do, he's starting to get a bit antsy what with so many people gone from the house

[Doc] Well the pokemon trainers are mostly downstairs if you want to come with me. Strangled has taken to crashing in Lost Silver's room, and Glitchy is often hanging out with them too. I've offered Strangled his own space but he usually tells me to go die in a fire or something similar.

[Judge] - I suppose we could start with them...

[Alexsezia] Opens the lab door for them 

[Doc] Thank you- 

[Alexsezia] So you're an artist? I am too.

[Painter] - I doubt we think of the same thing when we think of painters

[Splender] Teleports off to warn BEN-

[Alexsezia] Oh... do you only do walls and houses or something? I work mostly on canvas-

[Painter] - Oh no, I use canvas, it's my paint that's different

[Alexsezia] Neat! I make all my own pigments and dyes too!

[Doc] Watch out for the button at the bottom of the steps.

[Painter] - I gather my own paint

[Judge] Is getting a tad irritated at Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] cheerfully- We're all crafty around here. Doc built this house. 

[Doc] Blushes slightly-

[Painter] - I gather blood

[Alexsezia] Oh, so you just do monochrome work?

[Painter] - In a sense

[Silver] Is feeding his smaller pokemon-

[Doc] Hey Silver! Hows the team faring?

[Judge] Narrows her eyes at Silver-

[Alexsezia] Oh the little pink critter is adorable! I mean they're both cute but still!

[Silver] - Good, just feeding the smaller guys now, Strangled's taking care of the others

[Sylveon] Looks at Alexsezia- Syl!

[Alexsezia] Holds out a hand to see if it's okay to pet them-

[Doc] Silver has been a huge help with my own pokemon too.

[Espurr] Comes over and puts a morsel of food in her hand-

[Silver] - Er, Espurr? She can't eat that...

[Alexsezia] No, I can't, but thank you little one.

[Espurr] Takes it back using telekinesis-

[Alexsezia] Psychic kitty... 

[Doc] So how's the Zweilous? Do you need another helmet for the second head or is it behaving better now that you have the badge for it?

[Silver] - It's doing better now, I don't think it needs another helmet

[Doc] Excellent. Any progress with MissingNo?

[Silver] - Not really... But it's not so loud anymore

[Doc] Hopefully it's because it's more relaxed now that it's not trapped? Poor thing might be a tad traumatized.

[Silver] - Maybe...

[Painter] - to cut down on time, mind telling us how Strangled and Glitchy are Silver?

[Silver] - Oh! Well... They're pretty good, I think Glitchy is exploring outside...

[Doc] I take it Strangled is still holed up in your room pouting?

[Silver] - Not right now, he's holed up down there feeding the larger pokemon and his

[Doc] Looks at the group - Up to you guys, bug him or leave him be?

[Painter] - I don't think we need to see everybody, that would take too long, just so long as we can get the general idea of how everyone is... That should be good enough

[Doc] Okay. - Looks at Silver- Do you need anything while I'm down here Silver?

[Silver] - No, I'm good

[Doc] Alright. last I saw Grinny he was in the kitchen. Smile is outside somewhere probably playing with Liu-

[Judge] - Liu? Oh, that's right, Jeff's brother's, right? He was somehow brought back?

[Doc] A bit proudly- I had a bit of help from a friendly witch. She helped me reclaim his soul. So yes, he's alive, in a sense.

[Painter] - Can we continue now? I'd like to get back to my projects...

[Alexsezia] Perks up a little - What are you working on? Subject-wise?

[Doc] Let's go then.

[Painter] - This and that

[Alexsezia] Been doing illuminations myself. Really old school. TLOT made me some gold ink so it really pops.

[Judge] Her hand is getting closer to her sword-

[Alexsezia] Trots ahead to hold the outside door politely- 

-It's a lovely day outside with the sunlight sparkling off the deep blue waters of the bay and the sugarcanes bending lightly in the breeze.

[Judge] - It is bright out here...

[Doc] Yeah, it's nice. I prefer a good lightning storm though. - Leads them up the steps towards the road to the spawn

[gem] -is standing outside at spawn with eddy and Edward and her guardians-

[Doc] Hi Gem, got the whole group today huh?

[Alexsezia] Kneels and offers her arms to hug the little enders-

[gem] yea it's a nice day

[eddy and Edward] -hug alexsezia-

[Painter] - Who are they?

[gem] I am just you friendly space angel brine with my guardians and baby Endermen out for a day on this server.

[Doc] She's a digital glitch much like I am. Anyone with unusual eyes you encounter will likely be either a type of Herobrine or one of your creepypastas.

[Judge] - So many...

[Alexsezia] She's also a very nice neighbor. And BEN and Aven's roommate.

[gem] -sees judge angel's eye- wow your eyes are pretty

[Judge] Is surprised by this compliment-

[gem] they remind me of the beauty of space

[Judge] Has no idea what to say-

[Alexsezia] Looks at her straight on- Yeah! They do look like they have stars! I thought they were just black.

[Judge] Starts to hide behind Painter a little-

[Doc] Ah, don't be shy. we don't bite.

[gem] -makes a small cluster of stars and offers it to judge angel-

[Judge] Shies away-

[Painter] - She doesn't really like having her eyes talked about...

[gem] oh sorry I didn't know

[Doc] Oh, I see. It's just a thing around here. Lots of people with unusual eyes. - shows off hir own subtle green glow- Your housemate Cp's glowing white is almost the norm on this server.

[Painter] - Speaking of, he's been gone from the manor for some time...

[Doc] You guys don't know? He got married.

[Painter] Laughs a little- Yeah, that's a good one

[Doc] Honestly, I have a picture! Hang on- flips around in hir files

[Alexsezia] Nonono, I can do you one better - She pulls out a screenshot attatched to a bit of paper. It's Cp looking annoyed on the floor with Lie to one side and Notch and Stevie on the other. - The brine with the pretty white hair is his wife Lilinthia.

[Painter] Scrutinizes the picture, trying to remember details for later paintings- Interesting...

[Doc] Where did you get that? 

[Alexsezia] I know people...

[eddy and Edward] -go over to judge angel-

[Judge] Looks down at them- Such strange little creatures...

[Doc] Ah, they're a miniature version of a common mob around here. The big ones are called Endermen, they're harmless unless you look directly at them, eye contact makes them go ballistic. But the designers who coded them were inspired by stories of Slenderman. - gestures at the little enders- Imagine those, but three blocks high; as tall as Cp. 

[Painter] - Yeah we'll not mention that to him...

[Doc] Minecraft is a super popular game. I bet he already knows. It's not like it's an unflattering reference. Endermen are extremely formidible foes if you anger them. If they weren't deathly allergic to water, the players would be quite outmatched. 

-There's a bit of laughter and the sounds of children playing a game up the hill- 

[Doc] Ah, that reminds me. Lj's circus is down the coast. Our friend Herabrine and him worked super hard to repair everything. If you don't want to make the hike I can call for him in chat. If he's outside the woods he should hear me.

[Judge] - Please, the sooner we can get home, the better

[eddy and Edward] -wiggle there arms-

This message has been removed.

[Painter] - Such odd anatomy...

[gem] they are my cute little sweeties

[Doc] One of their game functions is to take random blocks, so the proportions were likely chosen to accomdate the block size. -types- Hey Lj? Two of your housemates are here to check on you. Can you come to the spawn for a minute? 

[LJ] Pops into the air above them- Yeeees~?

[Doc] Gestures to Painter and Judge - 

[Alexsezia] Hi Lj! You look great.

[gem] hey LJ how is the weather up there just as good as down here?

[LJ] - Well hello you two!

[Painter] - What happened to you?

[Doc] I removed his Insanity and... - xe turns to Lj can't see and points to the children playing nearby- a few other things got fixed too.

[Judge] - How odd... I think you looked better monochrome

[gem] doc fixes a lot of things I swear xe is the best at it

[Alexsezia] I'm suprised... I'd think Painter would prefer the monochome considering his artistic mein.

[Doc] Blushes- Thank you Gem

[Painter] - No, I prefer a bit of color

[Judge] - He'll paint in normal colors if the mood strikes him

[Doc] Hey Lj, hows the candy crop coming?

[LJ] - Alright, I'm not much of a gardener though

[gem] -starts to make a tiny nebula-

[Doc] If you need any help, let me know. Can't wait until those ice cream cone trees start 'fruiting' Haha.

[LJ] - Nor can I

[Alexsezia] Wants to poke Gem's nebula-

[gem] -notices alexsezia looking at the nebula- do you want to see it?

[Doc] Turns to Painter and Judge- Should I try and find Jeff? He tends to avoid me. But he might want to go back with you guys.

[Alexsezia] Please? 

[Painter] - Sure, it's him, Jane, BEN, and Herobrine left I believe...

[gem] -hands it to alexsezia-

[Doc] Uses hir pinpoint to look for Jeff before calling out to him over the chat- Hey Jeff? Judge Angels and Bloody Painter are here. Did you want a ride back to the manor?

[Jeff] - Nah, I'm good

[Doc] Calls out to Jane in a similar way-

[Jane] - Not right now

[Doc] I presume you can read the chat? Jeff and Jane say they're good. 

[Painter] - Chat?

[Doc] Oh, I guess technically you're not signed in. Hang on - Xe takes out a command block and turns on the chat for them - Just think about what you want to type and do the hand motions-

[Judge] Puts in garbled gook-

[Alexsezia] Good effort, keep trying!

[Painter] - It's okay Judge, I know you have to look at the keyboard usually...

[Doc] Jeff? Jane? Can you repeat? I've got Judge and Painter in the chat now. 

[Jeff] - We're staying for now!

[Jane] - For once I agree with the moron

[Doc] Anybody seen Liu? I'm sure he's got Smile.

[Jeff] - How the fuck should I know? Although I'd like to have my dog back...

[Doc] It was just a general question for anyone to answer. 

[Steve] Over chat - I saw him yesterday? 

[TLOT] also chat - Not helpful Steve

[Steve] chat- Sorry....

[liu] -in chat- I am at my house

[Jane] - I don't know, maybe somebody should keep track of their damn dog!

[Jeff] - Bitch

[Jane] - Cunt

[LJ] Is snickering-

[Alexsezia] Chuckles and speaks aloud. She's holding the nebula gently- He's just mad that his brother played the hero last week and Jeff was nowhere to be found.

[Painter] - I don't understand...

[gem] -puts on her star crown-

[Alexsezia] One of our more belligerent Herobrine's kidnapped Jane for a lark and Liu battled valiantly to save her. MB just likes to rumble and if you kill him he'll usually just admit defeat and go home.

[LJ] Bursts out into raucous laughter-

[Alexsezia] You know Mix right? She delivered the killing blow!

[LJ] - You mean the little female brine?

[Alexsezia] Yeah! She has some kind of... of... power glove that shoots energy stuff!

[Judge] - I don't mean to be rude, but can we move onto the others?

[gem] -makes a rainbow planet crown and puts it on lj's head-

[LJ] - Ooo! Pretty!

[Doc] Well... we can go by Lie's house if you want to meet her. It's on the way to BEN's place and I think that's everybody.

[Painter] - And why wouldn't we be seeing Herobrine?

[gem] which herobine

[Judge] - Ours

[gem] ah cp you mean

[Doc] He stepped out for a minute. Lie probably knows why. He's free to come and go and he still has loyal mobs on his home seed. 

[Painter] - Then lead on

[gem] -pick up eddy and Edward- adventure

[Gk] Flaps down from the sky and lands near them - More pastas? 

[Alexsezia] They're just visiting-

[Painter] - The hell is that?

[Gk] I'm a dragon, duh. 

[Doc] He's also a Herobrine.

[gem] hey gk

[Judge] - So odd...

[Gk] Minces along, obviously in a good mood-

[Doc] Herobrine's are as varied as the seeds that generate them. 

[Lie] took the vibrator out but is now a bit frustrated sexually and is heading outside to work on more plants for the Nether-

[Gk] Gallops a bit ahead and startles her intentionally-

[Lie] Yelps- GK!

[Gk] a bit too loud- Hey Lie! Have you seen Endrea? I'm supposed to help her babysit.

[Lie] - She and the kids moved to the back of the house where there's a bit more shade

[Gk] Okay! Goes trotting around the back of the house- 

[Doc] walking up the path with the group- I swear helping Cp's dragon Endrea take care of her babies has taken 100 years of cynicisim off his shoulders

[Lie] - Perhaps, out for a walk Doc?- She starts putting down some Nether rack

[Alexsezia] We have guests Lie!

[Doc] This is Bloody Painter and Judge Angels, guys this is Cp's lovely wife Lilinthia. Lie for short. She's also a Herobrine.

[gem] -is flying just above the group- are you bringing the nether out of the nether lie?

[Lie] - Hello

[Judge] Steps uncomfortably close to Lie, scrutinizing her-

[Lie] - Er...

[Judge] - Innocent

[Doc] I guess that's accurate?

[Painter] - It means she has Judge's approval

[Doc] Ah. She's Cp's everything. His queen. 

[Alexsezia] chuckles - The keeper of the little red cat.

[Judge] Backs off-

[Painter] - Well, at least we'll have something to report back about Herobrine and his mate...

[Doc] He's happy. Things aren't always perfect, but he's got a rather volatile personality, even without his Insanity, and a lot of pain inside that he has a hard time expressing.

[Painter] - No shit

[Alexsezia] At least he's not trying to randomly grief us all the time anymore.

[Lie] - That's true

[Doc] So why did he jet out again Lie? Painter and Judge came partially to check on him.

[Lie] - Oh, he's getting the food supplies Sam requested

[Doc] Almost time for the party huh?

[Lie] - I suppose so, TLOT just brought over my outfit for a final fitting

[Doc] Do you like it?

[Lie] - Yes, I do

[Doc] Okay, as long as you're happy Lie.

[Alexsezia] Ooooh! I want to see! I'll catch up with you guys.

[Lie] - But... But my plants...

[Alexsezia] You don't have to equipt it! I just want to see! Real quick.

[Painter] - Onto BEN?

[Lie] - Oh alright

[gem] yay to the house

[Doc] It's a ways away, would you like a ride?

[Judge] - A ride?

[Doc] Oh yes. I get creative with a lot more then just my patients.

[Painter] Frowns beneath his mask- How so?

[gem] -is flying above the group in the circles with her guardians-

[Doc] Takes a few steps back and does a little flourish with hir lab coat; uncurling into hir dragon shape. Xe shakes out hir mane and tail, luxuriating in being essencially naked in the sunshine.

[Painter] Stumbles backwards- What the!?

[Doc] I needed to be bigger, there's plenty of things that would like to get in here and wreck this sanctuary. Cp and I are the strongest brines on this seed.

[Judge] - Well we know our Herobrine is strong

[Doc] And adaptable. Happily, so am I. It came in super handy when he was still being randomly violent. - Xe lays hir head down - just climb on and I'll carry you-

[Painter] Helps Judge on before climbing on himself-

[Doc] Ready Gem? We probably shouldn't race this time so I don't lose my riders.

[gem] we are ready

[Doc] Prances up on the air blocks and runs along, xe skims over Lie's horse pen to give them a good view and snakes around the roots of the gigantic tree.

[Painter] - So many painting subjects...

[gem] -is following close her guardians right behind-

[Doc] Look down there, some of our imported wildlife. 

-Some of the mammoths are happily grazing-

[Judge] - So big...

[BEN] Is waiting out front-

[gem] -lands near ben- hey ben

[Doc] Makes a point of running near Aqua's pen to see if they'll pop out-

[Aqua] Looks at them from beneath the water-

[BEN] - Hey

[Doc] Makes a spiral down to the ground and loafs in Gem's yard. - Hi BEN, brought some old friends to visit. 

[BEN] - Oh joy

[Judge] - Well hello to you to

[Doc] Clucks hir tongue- Better a friendly visit than a fight. I've had enough nonsense lately.

[BEN] - Whatever, you two have seen me, now get lost

[Splender] Comes out from inside the house where he had been playing with Hyrule- BEN that's not nice

[gem] oh splenderman I didn't know you where over would you like a cookie I made sugar cookies resently

[Doc] Twitches hir tail a bit- I had one, Snake gave it to me. They're quite good.

[Splender] - Oh yes! Absolutely!

[gem] I know I gave one to snake because he wanted to go over to your castle I wanted to make sure you guys had some -goes inside and come out with a stack of sugar cookies- if anyone wants of do take some

[Doc] Leans over and flicks out hir tongue like an open hand - pwese?

[gem] -puts a cookie on hir tounge-

[Painter] - Well, I suppose this is good enough for now, Splender? Can you take us back?

[Splender] - Certainly, Doc? I'll be right back

[Doc] Slurps it up and munches happily- Thank you-

[Splender] Takes the two pasta's and creates an opening, shepherding them through-

[Doc] At BEN - Well that went smoothly.

[BEN] Slumps a little- I'm just glad they didn't find out about Hyrule...

[gem] why?

[BEN] - Because Judge would have my head if she found out I had achieved something they had been trying for for so long

[gem] that makes it ironic because you weren't trying

[Doc] Well if they want to have a baby, I mean they'll find out eventually. But I'll protect your family as well. 

[BEN] - Thanks


	213. Coronation

-HerobrineCP has entered the server-

[Doc] Ah, Cp's back. Hopefully with the food.

[Ruby] Is hanging out at the bar with Sam, the two of them are playing cards because it's quiet.

[CP] Arrives in the bar- Hey, I got the stuff you asked for, just wanted to go over it with you before I took it over to my server

[Sam] in his native tongue- Oh! Is it almost time for the coronation? I know it's been a while.

[Ruby] So do I need to throw some bones around?

[CP] - We'll find out when we get there... He starts tossing a large amount of food onto the bar counter

[Sam] Pulls up a chest and starts organizing and stowing it.

[Ruby] Are we going now?

[CP] - No, it may still take a couple days before everyone is ready, I have to let them know as well

[Ruby] I'll be around.

[Sam] Makes a smart little salute.

[CP] - Sam, is everything to your standards?

[Sam] Yes. I'll add a bit here and there. I have some spices to dress up the blander dishes and do you want finger food type stuff as well?

[CP] - Wouldn't hurt

[Herabrine] Walks in - There you are! I need a real world expert here! What is this? - holds up a bucket with a lot of little things swimming in it. The resolution is low but they're pink and mostly tail.

[CP] Frowns- Looks like shrimp

[Herabrine] They're breeding like bugs!

[CP] Thinks about it- Must have happened when we let Basil in...

[Herabrine] Basil?

[CP] - The monster Doc and I let in that's been swimming around

[Herabrine] Stares at him - It's name is fucking Basil...? Whatever. Are they good for anything?

[CP] - Eating

[Herabrine] Good I'll bring lots. The fucking things are everywhere. 

[Sam] How do I prepare them?

[CP] - You can boil em like the lobsters. or fry them

[Sam] Boiling I can do.

[Ruby] Do you drop them in live? - a little too eager

[CP] - No

[Ruby] Looks slightly disappointed

[CP] Over chat- Oi! Coronation, two days assholes!

[Herabrine] I'm going fishing. BBL

[Doc] WOOO party time!

[gem] yay party

-the next day- 

[Steve] Knocks on Lies door a bit urgently-

[CP] With a grumble opens the door- What?

[Steve] Oh! Hey, is lie home? Or maybe Endrea?

[CP] - Endrea is up in her room with her kids, why?

[Steve] nervous- I thought I could help out somehow?

[CP] - Do what you want, I have to go smooth out the area today since this things happening tomorrow

[TLOT] Comes whistling up the path, there's a foggyness around his form. 

[Steve] NOOOOO - With a tortured squeal Steve squeezes past Cp and darts into the house-

[CP] - The fuck?

[Lie] Is down in the work room making some food-

[Steve] Darts into the room - Quick Lie, run while you can!

[Lie] - What? Why? What's going on?

[TLOT] Gives a bit of a chuckle as he comes closer

[CP] - Fuck off asshole!

[TLOT] Oh, don't be like that. My husband doesn't like my newest experiment. It's more geared towards brines then humans...

[Steve] If you value your nostrils run! - Darts out the back door-

[Lie] - Really Steve, I deal with literal poop from my animals, how bad can it be?

[Steve] I warned you! - door slam

[Lie] Shakes her head and makes her way to where CP is-

[TLOT] Pulls out a rather odd block, it's a pale yellow and dotted with tiny glimmers of gold, it smells so strongly there's waves coming off of it like heat-

[CP] - Sniffs- Huh...

[Lie] Backs away quickly- The hell is that!?

[TLOT] My newest work, I call it Steelton Gold. Isn't it exquisite?

[CP] - Eh

[Lie] - NO! It smells revolting!

[TLOT] Not you too! It's wonderful! - He pulls off a morsel and holds it out to her-

[Lie] Sneezes because the smell is so strong and teleports away-

[TLOT] Holds it out to Cp instead. - Everyone's a critic....

[CP] - Takes it- I would try it but judging by my wifes reaction to the smell, she may just try to murder me for it...

[TLOT] Come on, just a bite. It has alcohol in it too. Kinda like... Sam called it Goldschlager?

[CP] Takes a small amount and pops it in his mouth- Not bad

[TLOT] Great! I was feeling a bit put upon. It smells wonderful to me. I crushed it myself with a bedrock weight. Really good milk too. I used some of the rennet Doc brought in to make it. 

[CP] - Hands the rest of the cheese back- Good for you, now I should probably go find my wife

[TLOT] mischevious smile - Should I bring some to the party? And some crackers?

[CP] - Again, my wife may try to murder you if that happens

[TLOT] Just offering. I presume you don't want a block yourself? You can always seal it up in a chest.

[CP] - Fine, give me a copy

[TLOT] Hands him a couple of blocks. - Have fun! See you at the party- departs cheerfully

[CP] Tosses them in a chest and then heads off to find his wife, which he does... In a tree-

-The next day-

[CP] Is pacing around outside his home, waiting for others to arrive so he can open the way to his server-

[Doc] arrives first in hir dragon shape with Yaunfen and Deerheart on hir back-

[TLOT] Is walking with Steve, who still looks annoyed from the cheese incident.

[gem] - arrives with her guardians eddy and Edward who how little bow ties on for a change-

[Deer] Slides off in a gown inspired by a few different styles-

This message has been removed.

[BEN] Rides up with Aven and Hyrule-

[Mix] -Walks up to the group, fixing her hair quietly and humming-

[Yaunfen] - BURP! BURP!- Wiggles excitedly

[Doc] Turns to nuzzle Yaunfen, the little dragon is wearing a tiny bowtie in a pastel purple-

[Endrea] Comes around the side of the house in her dragon form with her children as well-

[GK] Flaps down from above with a big grin - is it party time?

[Ashe] - Uncle GG!

[Endrea] - I suppose it is

[Flux] Inside Notch's place with him- Are you sure you don't wish to go?

[Notch] He said no, and I don't want to push it.... I know he's already having trouble with his mobs. I feel like.. part of being a father is knowing when to let them be grown -ups, you know?

[Flux] - Not entirely, but I trust your judgment

[CP] - Is this everyone? The skeletons are already on the other server

[Doc] Prances in place a bit-

[TLOT] I think so?

[willow and oak] -try go over to yanfen-

[Doc] Mix? Is Flowey still grounded? NK might like to go too.

[Endrea] - GK? If you don't mind herding Willow and Oak for a few moments, there's something I'll have to do

[Yaunfen] Jumps playfully at his fellow baby dragons-

[Gk] Sure! - He scoots over to the babies and nuzzles them a bit-

[willow] -boops gk snout with her foot-

[Gk] Snuff!

[Mix] Nk said no, because he doesn't really know either well. Flowey's not very social either, so I doubt he'll come. -plays with the silk like part of her dress a bit- Firebird wanted to, but didn't know if he could. -Gestures at the circling bird far above-

[CP] - Honestly at this point I don't care

[Doc] I didn't know he was a NOTCH. Can anyone else here tell?

[Endrea] - No, I cannot

[TLOT] Nope.

[Ashe] Is kinda playing with GK's tail-

[GK] Just bring the featherball! Let's go!

[Mix] Alright! -Gives a wave of her hand and Firebird swoops down and lands delicately on her shoulder, resting his head ontop of hers-

[CP] Get's a malicious look as he opens a portal- Endrea, go ahead

[Endrea] Reaches over to TLOT and grabs him by the cloak, picking him up and carrying him through the portal, into CP's office in the Nether-

[TLOT] Feels the heat and freezes, his eyes go wide with panic-

[Steve] Races after them, not understanding what the problem is-

[Doc] Charges in after them with hir passengers- 

[Yaunfen] Sniffs the air curiously-

[TLOT] Has basiclly balled up in her paws and is rocking back and forth-

[gem] -notices everyone leaving and follows-

[Mix] -Follows them in-

[Steve] WHY?!

[Ashe] Follows after his mom-

[willow and oak] -follow ashe-

[GK] Ushers the rest of the little ones in-

[CP] - What? You two were the ones who wanted to come

[TLOT] Isn't seeing anyone-

[Steve] YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!

[CP] - I don't think we could have gotten the two of you in any other way

[aven] -is amongst the others-

[Steve] YOU ASSHOLE-

[BEN] Carries Hyrule through-

[TLOT] Is making a low whine as if he's in pain-

[CP] Once sure everyone is through he closes the portal and Endrea puts TLOT down-

[BEN] - Ah, higher resolution

[TLOT] Stays where he's put- 

[Steve] HE'S FUCKING CATAONIC IN THE NETHER-

[Doc] I think you might have to send them back Cp....

[GK] Fucks sake, I thought he'd calm down now that his NOTCH is dead...

[CP] - I figured he'd freak out some, there's some of Lie's calming flowers in the desk drawer

[eddy and Edward] -look more like stuffed animals in this resolution-

[Mix] -Marvelling at the higher resolution and how Firebird looks in it. She's already been at a higher resolution so it's nothing special-

[Firebird] -adjusts on Mix's shoulder and watches the freak out-

[Steve] Is just rubbing his back trying to get his attention, it's not working at all- YOU'RE PSYCHIC! CAN'T YOU SEE WHATS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD?!

[gem] -is trying to keep her hoofs off the ground- I have ice would that grab his attention?

[CP] Grabs some of the calming flowers and throws them at Steve- Maybe if he were to calm down a little

[TLOT] Is breathing very hard, as if trying to get as much of the flowers scent in as possible-

[CP] Reaches out mentally for TLOT-

[TLOT] Immediatly sucks Cp into the painful vision that's playing over and over in his head like a looping nightmare. Cp feels himself torn apart, barely a ghost, trying to sustain himself on scraps of fear from the scary stories passed on Testificate lips. He's dragged away from the light and air down into a sucking darkness that steals his very will to exist. He looks down and cannot move, everything he needs to heal is just out of reach and he's pinned like a flitter with ruined golden swords through his arms, his life's blood forever creeping away, but not hurt enough to die. Drained of hope and forgotten.

[CP] Forces a surge of his own energy out so he can find TLOT-

[TLOT] Is nowhere. He's alone in a void of blackness and holding his knees as he cries softly-

[CP] Finds him and nudges him with his shoe- Oi, your being an idiot

[TLOT] Doesn't answer-

[CP] Nudges harder- Are you really this weak?

[Steve] Is trying in vain to use their connection to reach his husband, Cp can hear his voice calling faintly from afar-

[CP] - Are you really going to ignore your mate? I thought you were stronger than this, being ripped apart at your code is no reason for fear like this

[TLOT] Whispers- Steve...

[CP] - Yeah, your idiot husband is creating a sobbing mess in my office

[TLOT] ....

[Steve] The calls are a little bit closer-

[CP] Sighs- I swear, in this Nether you'll come to no harm, your eyes alone will guarantee that

[TLOT] Blinks a little-

[CP] - Finally coming around?

[TLOT] You saw....?

[CP] - No shit sherlock

[TLOT] I thought you of all people... would understand...

[CP] - I'll admit, it was something similar to what I went through, but unlike you, I did not let it cause fear of an entire section of our world

[TLOT] I can't let it go... and I keep it from him. He freed me the second time, but the first...? I don't want my mate to know that pain.

[CP] - I think it's time for you to get over it

[TLOT] You know it's not that simple...

[CP] - Is anything amongst our peers simple?- Offers TLOT a hand

[TLOT] Hesitates before taking it, as they contact he comes out of his fugue state. 

[Steve] Is basicallly crying on him and shaking his shoulders lightly-

[Doc] Just take the calming flowers my friend. Eat them if you need too.

[CP] Steps away and turns towards the door as Winston enters-

[Winston] Is in his much more human form- Master, your mate and her friend are almost ready

[CP] Thanks Winston, will you check on Sam?

[Winston] - I just did sir, they are well into cooking and have only had a few minor disturbances from a few pigmen. My men have kept most of the others at bay

[gem] -ends up hugging packed ice-

[Doc] I think I can help you Gem, I was worried about this - Xe takes out a pair of diamond boots, they're shimmering with the frostwalker enchantment- try these-

[gem] -put them on and lands- oh thank you doc this is much better

[TLOT] Munches up must of the calming flowers and Steve makes a small crown of the remaining ones to put over his helm and around the wings on the back-

[CP] Turns towards his personal chambers- I'll be right back

[TLOT] Kisses Steve- I'll be right back. - He follows Cp softly-

[CP] Enters his chambers and once alone there's a slight hint of nervousness to the air-

[TLOT] Quietly- Cp...

[CP] Is surprised and quickly turns around- Fuck!

[TLOT] Watches him to guage his emotional state-

[CP] Scowls a little and turns towards the far wall where there's a cleverly hidden button. Once the button is pressed the wall slides aside to reveal his obsidian armor. In the higher resolution much greater detail can be seen revealing small patterns and designs on the inky blackness-

[TLOT] Makes a small gasp - It's beautiful...

[CP] - And almost dead, rather disappointing that the last thing it will be used for is a fucking ceremony instead of battle...

[TLOT] A fitting end I suppose... Swords into hoes.

[CP] - I believe I told you before that this was made by one of the only testificates that I respected, correct?

[TLOT] Yes, you did. He must have been a master of the craft.

[CP] - He enjoyed the challenge to, he had to continuously coat his hands in magma cream so the lava wouldn't burn him as he used it to soften the obsidian into something malleable

[TLOT] That's brilliant. I've made things out of lava before, but only crude sculptures. I'm better at assembling then carving.

[CP] Grabs the armor and starts putting it on, leaving the helm behind on the stand-

[TLOT] Thoughtfully takes the helm from the stand and follows after Cp, he has a notion growing in the back of his mind and thankfully it's distracting him from the fear he still feels.

[Lie] Opens the door from the hallway, she's dressed and her hair is in a series of intricate braids done by Enderbro- CP?

[Doc] Hey guys.... I know that cp is going to yell, so I want to show you before he gets back.. oh hi Lie!

[Lie] - Oh, hello- She enters the room- I'm glad all of you could make it

[Herabrine] Is following Lie-

[gem] lie you look great

[Lie] - Thanks

[Mix] You look nice, Lie!

[gem] what do you have doc?

[Herabrine] Bro is suprisingly good with hair. Deft fingers-

[Doc] Giggles mischeviously- Deerheart can you get down with Yaunfen first?

[Deer] - Yes- She gets down, encouraging their child with her

[Doc] Transforms and steps smartly against the office floor with a double click of heels.

[Lie] Barely holds back her laughter- CP is going to be furious

[gem] he will but you look fabulous doc

[Doc] I think it looks nice. Kinda punk to go with my hair. Thank you guys. 

[Gk] You are such a dork.

[Ashe] - Why would he be mad?

[Doc] I think he doesn't like it when I'm female...? He's always irritated with me. It's just a premonition.

[Ashe] - Oh, okay

[Steve] You look lovely Lie. You ready for this?

[Lie] - As ready as I'll ever be, I'm... Really nervous

[CP] Enters, adjusting his gauntlets a little and freezes when he spots Doc- No

[Doc] Looks at Ashe and points at Cp- Told you so.

[Lie] Approaches CP- Hey, it's okay, it isn't for very long

[Doc] Come on, it's too hot to argue.

[CP] Sighs- Endrea? You should probably join the other generals

[Endrea] - I understand, GG? Would you like to accompany me?

[Gk] Flaps his wings a little - should I change?

[Endrea] - As you are is fine, there's more than enough space for both of us

[Gk] Lead on then-

[Doc] Offers hir elbow to Deerheart-

[Endrea] Pushes open the doors. herding her children with her wings as she leads GK through the hallways out to where the ceremony will be happening-

[Herabrine] at Cp- So what's next, tall dark and gruesome?

[TLOT] Is there a crown? Tiara? Whatever? 

[CP] - Er... No?

[gem] should I make one?

[Doc] Flower crown!

[Lie] - I can provide flowers if you need me to...

[Steve] I can do it-

[Mix] -Playing with the silk of her dress while she watches them talk about crowns and tiaras.-

[gem] -makes a planet crown with planets in the shape of flowers with the mix of reds, yellows, and oranges- will this work?

[Lie] Hands Steve a bunch honesty blossoms and lilacs- I think that's a bit too much Gem

[gem] ok -puts away the crown-

[Steve] Twists them up into a circlet- 

[TLOT] Goes to add a few blue orchids but looks to Lie first to see if that's okay.

[Lie] - That's fine

[TLOT] Helps his hubby twist everything up -

[Steve] want me to carry it? Or will you just wear it?

[CP] - I don't know...

[Lie] - I'll leave that up to you Steve

[Doc] I know what we need! - Xe runs into Cp's room and comes back with a copy of one of his pillows-

[CP] - WHY ARE YOU STEALING ONE OF MY PILLOWS!?

[TLOT] Mix can I have a few pixels from your shawl? Just to copy?

[Doc] Trust me!

[Mix] Sure, Here. -She bunches some of the fabric in her hand before holding it out to TLOT to take pixels from. It's shimmery. Nice.-

[TLOT] Perfect! He takes a skim from the fabric and forms it into a bag - 

[Doc] Takes the bag and slips it over the pillow before passing it to Steve

[Steve] Puts the crown on the shimmery pillow and holds it proudly - Ready!

[CP] Groans- Might as well

[CP] Heads for the hallway- I made sure there was plenty of space for all of you up where my generals will be

[Doc] Reaches for Yaunfen and then remembers - Come on sweetie, stay beside me.

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[TLOT] Trembles a little but maintains an air of gravitas and holds Steve's hand tightly-

[Lie] Takes a few calming breaths as she goes-

[gem] -is making sure to follow the group-

[Doc] Whispers to Deerheart- you look ravishing my dear...

[Mix] - smiling nervously but seems comforted by Firebird nuzzling her hair-

[Deer] - Perhaps I'll let you strip it off of me later

[Doc] Rowr....

[CP] Approaches a large set of doors and pushes them open, it's a massive balcony where the generals are lined up on either side. Below and before the balcony are hundreds upon hundreds of mobs from all area's, Nether, Overworld, and End-

[Lie] Hangs back so CP can address the mobs-

This message has been removed.

[Mix] - finds place to sit and does so, letting Firebird move to her lap-

[CP] Takes a moment to look at all his mobs- My loyal mobs, I have gathered you here today to introduce you to someone of great importance and who's standing is equal to my own. I want all of you to witness her glory as she is my mate, Lilinthia

[gem] -her guardians sit down and she sits on vin's lap to avoided extra heat since they can handle it-

[eddy and Edward] -are on gem's shoulders-

[TLOT] Takes Lie's elbow and steps up smartly beside Cp, His cloak flaps a bit in the blast of heat from the open Nether. He offers Lie, as a father would a bride, to Cp-

,[CP] Takes his wife's hand and his expression softens briefly at the contact with her before .turning back towards his mobs-

[TLOT] Nods and steps back -

[CP] - My mate is of equal standings with me, when she speaks, it is with the same authority as I , disobeying of her commands carry the same consequence, disrespect of her will bring you nothing but death, to me she is my queen, my world, and I will never allow harm to come to her

[BEN] Bounces Hyrule a little to keep the baby distracted-

[Steve] Steps up next to CP with the pillow and holds it up with the flower crown resting on top-

[CP] Takes the crown and places it on her head gently before having to fight the effects of the honesty blossoms a little- My mate brings with her allies, others of my kind with different powers. These other brines may occasionally visit and they are to be shown respect as well. I will ignore any objections to this so I wouldn't bother submitting any complaints about it

[Endrea] Gingerly steps around those before her, urging her children closer towards GK- Sir...

[CP] Turns, confused as to why Endrea of all his generals is stepping forwards- Yes

[Endrea] - I would like to gift your mate something

[CP] Motions for her to go ahead and steps away a bit-

[Gk] Encircles the little ones with his wings and tail- 

[Endrea] Faces Lie completely before bowing low before her- I wish to grant you the one thing the Master cannot obtain from me, a contract, and with this contract I will be released from the last of NOTCH's hold over me for you will become my Mistress and you shall hold control over the entirety of the End-

[Lie] - Endrea...

[Endrea] - Do you accept my gift?

[Lie] Can only nod-

[Endrea] Closes her eyes and the swirl of void which enters the area is strong, Lie feels a shift within her own powers-

[Endrea] Pulls back after a moment and returns to her space next to GK-

[CP] returns to Lie's side and address' his mobs one final time- You will spread the word to the others, my mate is not to be harmed and her power is equal to mine- Not really knowing what to say next takes Lie's hand and begins leading her back inside

[TLOT] Picks up on the energy of the crowd and sends a bit of a nudge for the mobs to think about applauding-

-Some mobs hesitantly clap-

[Doc] Does a little queen wave nervously-

[CP] Motions for the others to follow him as he leads them towards the ballroom where the smell of food is wafting from-

[Lie] Smells the air- Seems like Sam outdid himself

[Doc] Well that went decently well.

[Lie] - That was absolutely nerve wracking

[TLOT] Is thinking seriously about turning into an Endermite and just riding in Steve's shirt for a bit-

[gem] even so you did great

[Lie] - Thanks

[CP] - There will be a bit of mingling in the ballroom, in other words, there will be food

[CP] Opens the door to the ballroom, the elegant room is well lit and a set of tables has been set up where Sam is putting out the last of the finished food. There are already a few mobs in there and the generals are following the group as well

[Ruby] Is standing by the wall keeping an eye on the entrance to the kitchen-

[Doc] Trips a little in hir heels - blast it!

[Deer] - This is why hooves are better~- Immediately trips

[Doc] The points are smaller in this resolution! They were chunkier at home! - sighs- Are you okay?

[Deer] - Oh yes, you know how clumsy I am anyways

[Yaunfen] Is chasing their own tail-

[TLOT] Takes a few steadying breaths and turns a bit to see the generals following them -

-The mobs present are giving weird looks as they notice Steve, they aren't sure whether to attack or not-

[Blake] Has the most sour expression imaginable-

[Herabrine] Takes some cooked shrimps from the buffet and brings some to Lie- Your hubby had a good idea, these actually came from our server.

-A young pigman approaches Gem-

[Lie] - Shrimp?- She tries one- How did they end up on the server?

[eddy and Edward] -wave at the pigman-

[Babypigman] Confused noises, not sure what it's looking at-

[Herabrine] Apparently some washed in with the water when the sea monster was let in from irl-

[Sam] Breaks off for a moment to motion to Eddy and Edward-

[Lie] - Well, at least they're good shrimp

[gem] -see the motion and brings eddy and Edward over worried about there feet getting to hot-

[CP] Is stalking around the room, keeping an eye on everything to make sure that everyone is behaving-

[Sam] Offers each one a huge lollipop and pats their heads in turn-

[eddy and Edward] -take the lollipops and speak in ender- thank you

[Lie] Spots Sam- Excuse me real quick Hera- She approaches Sam- Sam? Thank you so much for cooking all of this

[Doc] Tries a crumb from a cookie to make sure it's sweet enough before offering the rest to Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Eagerly takes it, quickly eating it and then giving Doc puppy dog eyes-

[Sam] Oh! You're welcome Lie! It was an interesting challenge. Though I think i got a bit bossy with Steve's brothers in the kitchen.

[Lie] - I'm sure they'll forgive you

[Doc] Gets more for the baby and feeds them tenderly-

[Yaunfen] Tries standing against Doc as if that will get them the cookies faster-

[Sam] Motions at Gem assuming she can't understand, for her to help herself-

[Ruby] Breaks away to speak to BEN and Aven- She signs asking if they need anything special to feed the baby

[Lie] Is approached by a few mobs-

[gem] -takes some of the cookies-

[BEN] - He could probably use some milk... Don't you think Aven?

[Doc] Sam? Can I have some of that candy too?

-The mobs are glancing at the baby, wondering if it's CP and Lie's-

[Sam] Produces another striped lollipop for Yaunfen, it's too big to go fully in hir mouth-

[aven] yea it would be good I hope this heat isn't to much for him

[Ruby] Nods and goes off to get some milk-

[Yaunfen] Doesn't stop them from trying to fit the entire thing-

[Endrea] Nudges GK- Are you doing alright GG?

[Sam] Notices Mix standing awkwardly with Firebird and makes up plates for both of them as well-

-The generals are mostly talking amongst themselves-

[Gk] Hmm? Oh yeah! I mean, normally I don't like the Nether, but it's mostly an accomdations issue. And there's food. That's usually lacking as well.

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Yes, CP has always made certain that I could fit in his builds once we came to our agreement

[Gk] Trots delicately around part of the crowd- It's appreciated-

[Ashe] Is running around-

[Sam] Waves to Gk and holds up a bottle of amber liquid- 

[Gk] Waves a hoof so it sucks into his inventory- thank you.

[willow] -is trying to get on the food table-

[oak] -is helping-

[Sam] Panics a little and tries to shoo them down

[Endrea] Now now you two... Here, have some void energy- She offers the substance to her children

[willow] -stops and takes some of the void energy-

[oak] -also has some-

[TLOT] Accidently makes eye contact with Blake-

[Blake] Huffs and turns away in a snotty manner-

[Steve] Mentally- I bet Giselle is pissing him off....

[TLOT] Still not sorry-

[CP] Stops a few mobs who had drawn their weapons upon deciding to attack Steve and tosses the weapons out a window-

[Steve] Notices- Thank you Cp.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Is starting to get overwhelmed by a few mobs who have decided to bring her complaints-

[CP] - OI! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF! THAT'S NOT HER JOB!

[Doc] Moves to help Cp shoo them away-

-The mobs disperse-

[Lie] - Thanks

[Eliza] The spider general is passively watching the group of brines, her lower half is the body of a spider while the upper is human-

[TLOT] Notices her - You have really interesting mobs Cp...

[Steve] This resolution is so tiring... Stevie must be strong as an ox. It's like walking through soup-

[CP] - That's Eliza, my spider general. Only my generals have more human like appearances, makes them easily distinguishable. They revert to being more mob like on the other seed because it's a lower resolution

[gem] -is eating a lot of sweets-

[Doc] Found the sandwiches and is eating something with a ton of little leaves poking out of it-

[Yaunfen] Has joined in on playing with Ashe-

[Sam] brings Deerheart a plate with a little yellow square on it that's covered with cherry sauce-

[Deer] - Ooh! This looks so good Sam

[Gk] Loafs by the wall and takes a nip from the bottle, he's just happy to watch the kids play-

[Sam] Takes a little bow-

[TLOT] So do you think they got the message Cp?

[Endrea] Lays near GK-

[CP] - Time will tell...

[TLOT] If you need me again...

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever- His shoulders are a bit slumped, and his sarcasm doesn't have it's usual bite

[Samuel] The skeleton general gives Gem a strange look- And just what are you?

[gem] I am both a space angel and a brine

[Samuel] - A space angel?

[TLOT] Takes a ladle and pours a tiny bit of punch in a cup before spiking it with a health potion and swirling it. He presses it into Cp's hand - Here. This isn't the time to look so exhausted-

[gem] yes

[CP] - I'll be fine

[Doc] Scoots over by the two. - Herobrines vary by seed. Nice to see you under better circumstances.

[Samuel] - Same to you, but I'm afraid I'm not aware of what a space angel is

[TLOT] Fine, Be difficult - he bites his thumb and smears the blood on Cp's lips-

[CP] Jumps back- FUCKER!

[Ruby] Comes back with milk and snacks for BEN and Aven-

[TLOT] Shush, you'll make a scene

[BEN] - Thanks- Takes the milk and starts feeding Hyrule

[gem] a species that lives in the void of space in the real world normally identified by the white angel like wings on there back and the hearts of there chest.

[CP] Grumpily licks his lips- I hate you

[hyrule] -happily drinks the milk-

[Samuel] - Ah, so the place the Master will go to then, the real world

[gem] yes I died then ended up in Minecraft before becoming a brine

[Samuel] - A strange set of events then

[Steve] Has wandered close to Eliza, he's just nibbling on a shrimp and has a few in a bowl as well.

[Eliza] - You are not the Master's Steve, are you...

[gem] yea I have died a lot to get to the point I am now

[Samuel] - Your kind is lucky, you can live again once you've died

[Steve] No, I'm Father Steve. I'm from a totally different seed. It's not nearly as detailed as this one.

[Eliza] - You look so much like him though

[gem] I would say luck was involved in it as well a lot of it

[Steve] We're apparently a common spawn. Besides, Stevie is taller then me.

[Eliza] - Yes, now that I think about it he probably is

[Steve] He's a decent guy though. I've talked to him plenty of times. He's had a rocky time of it with his brother. It's kinda sad.

[Eliza] - I came long after their fued started

[Steve] Almost to himself. - Thankfully they've got Notch trying to pull them back together...

[Eliza] Eyes narrow having heard what Steve said- What did you say?

[Steve] His dad. Well, not his actual dad. The real Notch. Markus. The other NOTCHs are a type of AI. Some of them are total bastards.

[Eliza] Is becoming confused- I'm not sure I understand...

[Gk] See's Steve flailing and decides to throw him a bone because he was listening intently- There's more then one NOTCH.

[Steve] Markus is from the irl. Like Lie. But the NOTCH AI's look like his avatar.

[Eliza] - I see... I'm sure some of the other generals would try to exploit such information so I will keep it to myself for now until the Master decides to tell us himself

[Steve] It doesn't matter. Our brines will beat them. They're so much stronger when they fight side by side. 

[Gk] Kinda wish I got in on the last fight... See the brine in the purple and gold? A group from our server annihilated his NOTCH.

[Eliza] - They can be killed?

[GK} Darkly- Oh yes.... You can rip up their coding with the right kind of assault. 

[Steve] My husband sort of, vomits bad code when he's really stressed. It burns them like a flower falling into lava. The brine with the green eyes is Doc, they can do a version of the same trick.

[Eliza] - I see, no wonder the Master introduced his mates ally's along with her...

[Steve] Well you guys met Doc before right? 

[GK] I think that was just the Nether generals...

[Eliza] - No, that one came along with the other female brine during one of our meetings

[Steve] Giant yellow dragon? Epic hair? 

[Gk] Probably staring at everything and everyone like a fucking tourist?

[Eliza] - Very much so

[Steve] They can also be a dragon-

[Doc] Slips up behind Steve and whispers in his ear to startle him- I hear you talking about me...

[Steve] EEP!

[Endrea] Suddenly stiffens-

[CP] Easily picks up on the malevolent energy which had just entered his server. It's his NOTCH-

[GK] Sniffs the air and growls- I don't like that energy...

[CP] Turns towards Lie, fearing for her safety-

[TLOT] Picks up on Cp's distress-

[Deer] Notices the others distress- What's going on?

[TLOT] At Cp - Do we fight?

[CP] - No, gotta get Lie to safety... He can't know about her...

[gem] what's happening?

[CP] Opens several portals as he rushes towards Lie-

[Doc] Um? Is it time to go?

[GK] Glances at Endrea-

[Endrea] - Nods at GK as she stands up- Yes- She gathers her children and makes an opening to the End

[Gk] Got it - He grabs Steve and slings the miner onto his neck- 

[Herabrine] Snags Gk's tail As he picks up TLOT as well-

[gem] -grabs mix and is paniced at firebird on his shoulder-

[vin] -grabs ben who is holding hyrule-

[William] -grabs aven-

[BEN] - Hey!

[Doc] Transforms quickly and scoops up Yaunfen and Deerheart. Xe rushes at Cp and knocks him and Lie onto the top of hir head- Grab my hair!

[Lie] Is holding onto CP-

[CP] Grabs tightly-

[Doc] Shoots through the portal with Gk hot on hir heels

[gem] -drags mix and firebird though the portal with her-

[vin and William] -carries ben aven and hyrule though while the rest of the guardians are right behind them-

[Stevie] Yelps in surprise as Gem and the others end up in his house- The Nether!?

[Alexis] Pokes her head out of the bedroom- I'm not cooking for this many people

[gem] we kind of just ate you don't have to


	214. The Gods Visit, Lady Nessie

-Below the two dragons there's a sudden explosion of noise, and the sunlight is blinding as it reflects off the desert around the Testificate city that's spread out in every direction-

[TLOT] Seems to come to life again and waves of energy wash over the group-

[Gk] The fuck?

[CP] Is gripping Lie close to himself-

[Lie] - CP... It's okay, we're safe, calm down...

[Herabrine] This seed is almost as low res as my native one, where the fuck are we?

[Steve] My and TLOT's original home...

[Doc] Somewhere we'll get a decent welcome at least. And we're inside the server technically-

[Deer] - Oh dear... I think I'm gonna get a headache...

[Doc] Motions to Gk and the two of them land in the main square of Kore- 

-The fountain is still going strong and the offensive pods guarding it look well-watered and healthy -

-The Testificates aren't naked this time, but they are happy to see the parts of the group they recognize-

[Doc] Loafs so the others can get down if they want-

[Gk] Sits up so TLOT and Steve slide bumpilly off his back-

[CP] Slides down still holding Lie tightly-

[TLOT] dusts himself off and clears his throat - Loyal subjects... my people, - winks- we we're just passing through and decided to check on you all.

[Steve] Wades into the crowd. He's basically shaking hands and kissing babies like a seasoned priest .

[CP] Growls a little as some of the testificates get a bit close-

[Lie] - Shhhh, it's okay

[Sprlhm ad Cherie] Both approach and bow- It is an honor to see you all again-

[TLOT] I take it the renovations are coming along nicely?

[Sprlhm] We put our greatest artists to work here and then sent them around to other parts of the land to spread the word and make other monuments in far-away places.

[Deer] - These are your subjects TLOT?

[TLOT] A mix of beauty and usefullness? 

[Cherie] As you requested, it is done. 

[TLOT] Yes Deerheart. Since the destruction of my NOTCH, they've kind of adopted me. -chuckles- 

[Sprlhm] humble smile- He is much kinder then even Jeb was to us.

[Gk] Makes a barfing sound-

[Deer] Growls a little at the mention of Jeb-

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Testificates] some bunch around Gk and offer him milk because now they think he's ill

[Gk] Shoo!

[Testificate children] A few are watching Yaunfen curiously-

[Doc] Curls hir tail around hir baby a little

[CP] Finally calms down a little so that he can shakily stand-

[Cherie] Is looking at Deerheart - Are you also a nature goddess like the great Lie?

[Deer] - A goddess? No, I'm a server

[Testificates] Some bring chairs out and set them down for anyone who wants one-

[Cherie] Surely not? You are too graceful and lovely to just serve others!

[Deer] - Uh, no, I'm the land itself in a way, currently your world is housed inside of mine

[Cherie] Gestures for a Testificate who's loitering nearby, their robe has more then a few paint spatters - the words 'earth mother' are muttered quietly and the smaller Testificate is dismissed to run back towards the temple

[Doc] Is watching suspiciously but also keeping an eye on the children-

[Lie] Finally manages to disentangle herself from CP-

[TLOT] Takes a chair and centers himself, theres a bit of a rolling hush as the people feel a tiny ripple from his falling into allignment with the energy of his followers -

[Steve] Sees what he's doing- can I get a little...? -He makes an odd gesture at part of the crowd as if conducting a symphony- 

-Testificates reach for their mates and children and hug them happily-

[TLOT] Smiles- feeling the warmth from their actions 

[Steve] makes a sweeping gesture and several of the mal mal pairs take up martial stances while also holding their mates hands- 

[TLOT] Adds the feeling to what he's brewing-

[Steve] sweeps his hands out flat as if sweeping everything off a table-  
-all the Testificates immediately surrounding the group fall like dominos to their knees and stretch their hands toward their God, sitting placidly on the small chair with a beatific smile   
[Doc] Wow....

-As their hands touch the sandy ground there's a nearly visible flow of power that rolls up and crashes over the small group, washing them clean of the anxiety and fear that drove them here.

[TLOT] Takes the brunt of the wave and stands, turning it around like an Olympian casting a discus and letting it fly. The amplified wave swirls out like an explosion in every direction, even passing out of the desert and the forests beyond.   
-in its wake quite a few of the Testificates simply slump to the ground, loafing placidly with blissful expressions on their faces. Several of the pairs slip quietly away to make love to their partners

[CP] The wave of energy has an effect on him as well, but he's not quite ready to let his mate out of his sight-

[Lie] Moves around Doc, she gives a small laugh at the sight she see's, knowing TLOT's flair for the dramatic but wondering how the testificates knew what to do. Her gaze then travels to the fountain, wanting to check on her offensive plants-

[Deer] At Steve- That was orchestrated beautifully Steve

[TLOT] Whispers to Deer- that's the secret isn't it? The Dom seems to have all the power, but it's the sub that truly leads the dance

-in the chat- he's here

-I know...

[CP] Frowns at the chat- TLOT...

[TLOT] I saw it...

[CP] - Can I kill it? I could really use a killing about now

[TLOT] No... I think I know who it is. It's not an issue. The worst we'll get is a stern talking too by someone who can't injure without making physical contact

[CP] Scowls as he crosses his arms and leans against a wall, hiding himself in shadow-

[TLOT] in chat- would you like an audience my lady?

\- ....- 

-yes-

[Lie] - Lady?

[Deer] - Who are you talking to TLOT?

[Steve] Someone who showed us mercy a long long time ago..

[TLOT] The high priestess of NOTCH. The greatest glitch healer in this world.

[CP] Sputters a little- That bastard of yours still has followers!?

[Doc] Makes a haughty flop of hir hair

[Deer] - Perhaps only when Doc is not around

[TLOT] it's a spiritual thing, they worship the world itself. I think he rarely talked to them directly. 

[Steve] Their altar is literally just a grass block on a nice table

[CP] - Laaaaaaaaaaame

[TLOT] Replies directly into Cps mind - she's he one that made Steve human again when he was stuck in he shape of a raptor

[CP] Grumbles and steps out into the sunlight, the light reflecting off of his armor- Still don't care TLOT

[Lie] Is focused on her offensive plants, giving each a touch- That's enough CP

[Doc] is basking in the sun- you should take off your armor Cp, this is the desert

[CP] - When has the heat ever bothered me?

[Doc] Okay, be a baked potato- Xe pffffs hir long purple tongue at him

[Lie] Spots Sprlhm and Cherie- Oh, I remember you two

[Sprlhm and Cherie] Both bow and the girl speaks first- would you like us to make up the room for you and your mate again? The furnishings were removed to make more room for all your sacred flowers

[Lie] - Oh no, that's not necessary, although my mate probably does need to relax a little

[Sprlhm] such a big strong man might need a bit of a nudge to help him... Relax

[Lie] - I'll let his thoughts calm first, he just was in a very stressful place

[Steve] overhears and brings Cp a chair, just setting it down next to him and walking away again

[CP] Kicks at the chair-

[Lie] Sighs- Hera? Little help?

[Herabrine] What do you want me to do?

[Lie] - Well I suspect that he's going to set himself on fire soon, and your the best one to douse him

[Herabrine] oh I get to impress the masses? Can I have a water bucket?

[Lie] Spawns one-

[CP] - Don't you fucking dare

[GK] Plunks down and takes a nip from the bottle Sam gave him, several of the Testificates are watching him intently and at least three of them are sketching.

[Herabrine] Takes the bucket and sets it at her feet. - Then don't give me a reason to need it.

[CP] Is already smoking a little-

[TLOT] Force unequipts Cp's armor so he doesn't wreck it-

[CP] - HEY!

[TLOT] Cool down. You're gonna break something. 

[Testificates] Small group- Should we fetch something to appease him Herobrine?

[CP] Is now on fire-

[Testificates] Back off hurredly-

[Herabrine] Conjures a tentacle of water from the bucket and uses it like a sponge to wipe the fire off Cp without soaking him-

[CP] - Stop that!

[Testifcates] Super impressed. A few of them clap-

[Doc] Good grief-

[Herabrine] Feels weird about people watching her with admiration and gets a bit red-

[Lie] Mischievously- Oh look, now they have a water goddess

[Testificates] Chat amongst themselves a bit and confer with TLOT quietly-

[TLOT] Yeah! Sure, I mean, if you really want too. We're heading out for a bit, but we'll be back in a few hours- 

[CP] Flies upwards to sulk on a roof-

[GK] Anyone care if I head back? All this attention is a bit... wierd.

[Herabrine] Yeah, I'm with you....

[Lie] - Well, somebody should see if the others made it back there...

[Doc] Deerheart? Does your head still hurt?

[Deer] - Yes, I think it's a bit much being inside another server in our server that wasn't formed there if that makes sense

[Doc] I understand. Can you go with GK and take Yaunfen home?

[Yaunfen] Yawns and stretches-

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Deer] Creates an opening back to their server-

[Doc] Nicely done Love- 

[GK] Squeezes through with Hera following him- 

[Testificates] Quite a lot of rubbernecking to see where the sudden hole in space comes out at.

[Deer] Leads Yaunfen through, blowing Doc a kiss before she closes the opening-

[Doc] Is just plain happy and makes a smootch sound back at her- There are assorted 'awwws' from the crowd.

[TLOT] So I take it you guys are going to accompany me? For safety of course?

[Lie] - If you want us to

[CP] - Do we have to?

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] - What? Besides, your still wearing your gown from the fucking coronation!

[Doc] I'm sure we could find or make something else.

[Lie] - Yeah, that might be a good idea...

[Steve] Chats with some of the villagers and they rush off.

[TLOT] Calls after them- It needs to be warm!

[Testificates] return with a voluminious white robe, there's way too much fabric, but it does appear warm.

[Lie] - Ah, thank you- She accepts the article and turns towards CP- I'm guessing we're going somewhere cold, so you are coming

[CP] - Why!?

[Lie] - Because you're a space heater- She then asks for a place to change her clothes

[Two Testificates] Offer her their own house to change in, it's small but well-appointed.

[Lie] Smiles and accepts their offer, slipping inside to change-

[Doc] Remembers the box of chocolate that's still in hir inventory- Hey TLOT do you mind? 

[TLOT] Go ahead, I think the children will be the most excited.

[Doc] Busys hirself making more boxes of chocolate and handing out the big red hearts to anyone who wants one.

[Lie] Returns now dressed in the robe, her flower crown in her hands- Much better

[Doc] Okay guys, pony up. This is no place I want to tp to directly- Xe hunkers down for hir riders -

[TLOT] Climbs onto Doc's head and stands on hir forhead in a slight crouch that would only be visible to an experienced player.

[Steve] Scrambes up behind him and clings in the doctor's mane.

[CP] Groans but flies back down to pick up his wife and place her on Doc's back-

[Doc] Gives a bit of theatrical roar and lets a little lighting spark around hir lips -

[TLOT] Stands perfectly still as the dragon jumps up into the air and runs across the invisible blocks as gently as if they were grass.

[Lie] Snuggles into CP, helping to calm him and keep him there-

\- Down below the desert falls away and the land opens up wild beneath them. Forests roll by and hills rise and fall like waves. Flower forests giving way to spruce trees and broken stacks of moss cobbles. The air turns chilly and the dragon climbs higher as the moutains rise up in the distance. The air is crisp with snow and there's no sign of civilization anywhere-

[Steve] Feels the bite of cold and shivers at his own painful memories- 

[TLOT] Merely grits his teeth and stays crouched and steady on the dragon's head

[Lie] Huddles closer to CP as he turns up his heat-

[Doc] Casts around and finally spots a temple, it's nearly hidden in the trees. Only the gleam on a large window in the uppermost floor gives it away. Xe angles down and lands in the snow, turning up hir own glitch as well.

[CP] - Pretty secluded...- He's on edge right now

[Guards] Brandish their spears and then slowly put them away at the sight of the newcomers eyes. One runs to get their mistress.

[TLOT] I see we're expected.

[Lie] - But probably not so many of us...

[Guard] Will you... come inside? 

[TLOT] I have a better idea. Tell the lady we will meet her in the garden. 

[Guard] Offended gasp-

[Lie] - Garden?

[Doc] Hops up onto the wall and runs along the freezing blocks looking for the opening TLOT is showing hir in hir mind. Finally dropping into a courtyard near the center of the temple-

-All around them are cheerie trees. Some so close they're twined together. The trees seem to be existing in different seasons entirely, with different colored grass blocks or podzol in their shade as well. Some are fruiting, others blooming or losing their petals and leaves-

[Lie] Is curious about the plants and slides down only to make distressed noises when she touches the snow-

[CP] Sighs and picks her up, keeping her out of the snow-

[Doc] These look like the two you and Steve brought in. But far more errored. I thought these people fixed glitches? 

[TLOT] It's a zen thing for them. They appreciate a bit of harmless imperfection.

[Lady Nessie] Luckly for you. - The lady is wearing a long peasant dress in brown and green and the glittering Nether star Steve gave her around her neck. Her hair is very long and braided. 

[CP] Turns towards the new comer-

[Lady Nessie] Wryly looks at Cp - Have you brought me others to be reset?

[TLOT] No. None of us are in need of healing

[CP] Growls-

[Lady Nessie] How formal, now that you don't need me.

[Steve] I'm sorry my Lady, why did you want to speak to us? We're not ungrateful. 

[Lie] Is a bit distracted with all the flora around them as CP takes her closer to it-

[Lady Nessie] You killed him.

[CP] Puts Lie down- He was intending to kill my mate

[Lady Nessie] I implyed no judgement. It was a flat statement. I assume it was in self-defense? We know of the torment Herobrine endured at his hands.

[Doc] We were kinda pushed into doing it, Jeb threatened to delete the world if we didn't

[Lie] - I would have preferred to not have been involved...- She's gently touching the leaves of the cheerie trees

[Lady Nessie] At TLOT - Herobrine? 

[TLOT] Yes? 

[Lady Nessie] You have claimed the world. What do you intend to do with it?

[TLOT] Not much. Just try to keep it peaceful.

[Lie] - I think Markus would like this place if it weren't so cold...

[CP] - Why would you mention him?

[Lie] - Oh hush, he's your father, I think you'd be at least a little considerate as to what he thinks

[Lady Nessie] Goes still at the sound of the name- Markus?

[CP] - Fucking original Notch...

[Lady Nessie] I know that name... we do have some contact with the outside... the Jeb worshipers consider him a mystery. A name their god has only said a few times by accident, and refused to elaborate on.

[Lie] - That's because the two of them worked together to create everything, the NOTCH you knew was modeled after the original

[Lady Nessie] Then it is settled - she snaps her fingers imperiously and a monk runs to her with a bag.

[TLOT] Narrows his eyes suspiciously-

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Lady Nessie] You will take me to him-

[CP] Starts laughing- Yeah right!

[TLOT] Don't laugh Cp.... what she knows is dangerous.

[Steve] Are you sure Lady Nessie?

[Lie] - You are aware that you'll be entering a place filled with Brines, correct?

[Lady Nessie] Challenge me and I will overcome it.

[CP] Stalks up to her- You, are not coming

[Lady Nessie] Yes I am. 

[TLOT] Don't let her touch you Cp....

[Doc] You said she was a healer? 

[TLOT] Works both ways Doc. A healing potion can kill an undead as easily as a harming potion can kill a human.

[CP] Is growling-

[Doc] If she wants to meet Markus, I don't see what the big deal is.

[Lie] - CP don't make me turn you into a cat again-

[CP] Moves to slap Nessie- You are weak!

[Lady Nessie] Moves like a snake, she intercepts his wrist and uses his own momentum and both her hands to twist his arm around and crunch it painfully out of socket at the elbow-

[CP] Grunts and growls some more-

[Lie] - CP!- Vines are creeping up to separate the two of them

[Doc] Holy fuck!

[TLOT] I warned you-

[Lady Nessie] Takes a martial stance and skips around to avoid the vines- You will take me.

[Lie] Is quickly at CP's side to check him over but he refuses to let her touch his injured arm-

[Doc] Pounces over and drags Cp and Lie back with hir paws. - Hold still Cp!

[CP] - FUCKER GET OFF!

[Doc] Snaps his arm back in place-

[Steve] Please don't fight!

[Lie] - This is my husband we're talking about

[TLOT] You can come Lady Nessie, but if you hurt my friends. You won't be coming back here. Or anywhere else ever again.

[CP] Is trying to kick Doc-

[Lady Nessie] thinking- You stole my god from me. 

[TLOT] You knew what he was. 

[Lady Nessie] Yes, but he was also all I had.

[Lie] - There are others!

[Doc] Is kicked but still manages to fix Cp's arm and lets go of him-

[Lady Nessie] My interest is in the original.

[CP] - If you try to corrupt him in any way...

[Lady Nessie] I am the opposite of corruption.

[TLOT] That at least is true.

[Doc] I don't care, I'm freezing. Lets go home-

[Lie] - I can agree on the freezing part

[Doc] Makes a portal into the cage.-

[CP] Carries Lie through but winces since his arm is still sore. He speaks mentally to TLOT- We could just lock her in here...

[TLOT] Mentally- It's easier and more diplomatic to just let her talk to him. We'll wing it from there.

[CP] Is very unhappy as he puts Lie down-

[Lie] Looks up at her offensive pod up there and it lowers itself to greet her-

[Doc] Trots through the hole and closes it once they're all through. There's a bit of snow on the floor, already melting, and a scattering of petals from the cheerie trees.

[Lie] - Home again, finally

[Lady Nessie] Looks up at the pod. - Ah. The thing that brings the mating heat.

[Lie] - My defense mechanism, created when I wasn't exactly... Stable mentally

[Lady Nessie] Interesting. You know the villagers worship you, don't you?

[TLOT] Well she did help kill NOTCH....

[Lie] - So we've been informed

[Lady Nessie] So what is the cat for?

[Lie] Giggles a little- Because that would be my husband

[CP] Growls-

[Lady Nessie] raised eyebrow- How... interesting.

[Doc] I'll meet you guys topside. I want to see who's around- xe hops up and clips up through the ceiling-

[TLOT] Come on then. - leads the way out

[CP] Glances at the lever which would lock the door as they exit the cage-

[Steve] Holds the door graciously for Lie-

[Lie] - Thank you Steve

[Lady Nessie] Picks up her dress hem as they walk through the cave. The Nether star around her neck gleaming brightly-

[TLOT] Emerges into the sun - So nice to be home...

[Lie] - I think I'll head inside and get changed

[Lady Nessie] Is our seed no longer your home? 

[TLOT] It's a bit overwhelming being around my followers all the time. 

[Steve] Yeah they're adults, we don't have to micromanage what they do.

[CP] - Can I go fucking kill something now?

[TLOT] Heads for Markus's house- Well we're gonna go see Notch, I guess if you don't want to come you don't have too...

[CP] Glares at Nessie and then grumbles before following them-

[Stevie] Is approaching Notch's place-

[Steve] Hi Stevie! Going to visit your dad?

[Stevie] - Gonna see if he wants to join Alexis and I for dinner

[Notch] Is sitting outside on the lip of Lie's fountain, he's idly feeding the three koi fish swimming in it.

[Lady Nessie] This is the house of a Notch?

[CP] - When the fuck did we get fish?

[Flux] Steps outside-

[TLOT] Oh, I brought them over. I wouldn't have made them if Lie hadn't described them to me.

[CP] Grumbles, but his bite is quickly fading as his shoulders are a bit more noticeably slumped and he's taking care not to move his injured arm much-

[Notch] Hi guys. 

[Doc] Is perched on the roof. Just listening quietly-

-Lie's dogs are excitedly crowding the fence nearby-

[Lady Nessie] Hurries up to him and examines him closely. She reaches out for him suddenly and meets enough resistance to fall back-

[Notch] Who are you? Don't grab at me!

[Lady Nessie] I am your priestess. My monastary is dedicated to your worship.

[Notch] Um....

[Flux] Her eyes narrow a little-

[CP] - Meet your biggest groupie

[Lady Nessie] My people are ready to defend your eminence at every turn. They are deadly even without weapons and can sniff out glitches in the world wherever they may hide.

[Notch] It's not nesessary really....

[Flux] - He needs no other protection

[Lady Nessie] That may be, but we are loyal. We know now the NOTCH we followed was a pretender. We are ready to pledge ourselves to the true Notch.

[CP] - Yeah good luck with that

[Stevie] - Father, what exactly is going on here?

[TLOT] They're glitch-finders. They're frighteningly good at fixing world errors without using any admin functions. She did me and Steve a great favor once and requested an audience with Markus.

[Lady Nessie] Blasphemer! 

[Notch] Don't talk to my son that way! 

[Lady Nessie] Son?

[Flux] - Yes, these two here are his sons, and you will find it very difficult to separate him from them

[Lady Nessie] Thou art father to a... glitch? - she hesitates, thinking of the garden- Very well. No raking is complete without scattering a few blossoms behind you. I accept that the world father is kin to the god of war. 

[Stevie] - God of war? Brother what have you gotten yourself into now!?

[TLOT] At Stevie- He helped kill our NOTCH, the Testificates on my seed added him and Lie to their pantheon in gratitude.

[Stevie] Groans-

[Steve] You should see the stuff they made of me and TLOT....

[Stevie] - No thank you, I can hazard a guess

[Flux] Moves closer to Notch-

[Doc] Imagine the cover of any given romance novel, except Steve's the girl.

[Lady Nessie] Will you visit your temple at least my lord? Address your followers?

[Notch] Is unsure-

[Flux] - He needs not go anywhere!- Her energy is starting to destabilize a little

[Lady Nessie] Who are you to speak for him?

[Flux] - I am Flux

[Lady Nessie] And I am high priestess of Notch, Lady Nessie, the greatest of all the glitch-finders. If you challenge me in combat I cannot guarantee your survival. 

[CP] - She's my and Stevie's original server, I think she's got you out classed

[TLOT] Maybe, but she can reset glitches. I have a suspicion that could actually kill anyone who's severely errored.

[Flux] - But I am not errored, I am the physical embodiment of raw magic

[Notch] Please don't fight!

-A few blocks beneath Flux are beginning to turn purple-

[Lady Nessie] You smell of overflow... a corruption...

[Flux] - You should learn to hold your tongue!

[Stevie] - Father... Maybe we should move elsewhere...

[Lady Nessie] As should you... - she sweeps her dress into a buckle so her legs are exposed.

[Notch] Notices the turning blocks and scurries back-

[Flux] The edges of her body are turning more mist like-

[Doc] Hey! Watch the blocks! You're making a mess!

[Lady Nessie] Is in a ready pose- If you dare...

[Flux] Is surprised and looks down- My taint... It would appear my energies have become unbalanced again...

[Flux] Shifts into her mist form, revealing small sickly looking tentacles beginning to creep up out of the taint-

[Lady Nessie] Does a long cutting sweep with the small bit of white light that's around her hands. There's a low sucession of odd noises-

-The tentacles fall leaving small purple balls of goo-

[Lady Nessie] Does a series of quick hand movements that makes the balls despawn- Too cowardly to actually fight me?

[Flux] Appears behind Nessie- Who says I have not already started- She temporarily drains the magic from the Nether star around Nessie's neck

[Lady Nessie] Does a spin kick that connects with Flux, there's a loud noise like a computer modem dialing up as the energies collide.

[Flux] Stumbles back a little, her eyes briefly flashing with anger-

[Notch] Gets between them and holds out his arms - STOP! - There's a shimmer in the air and for a moment a bubble is visible protecting him and Flux.

[Flux] - Notch...

[Doc] I think that's enough....

[TLOT] Lady Nessie... he doesn't want to go with you.

[Flux] - Please, stand aside Notch...

[Notch] No! I'm sorry you lost your NOTCH, but I'm happy here.

[CP] - Ha!

[Notch] Not helping.... I want to stay here with my sons. I don't have any interest in leading.

[CP] - Stop calling me that!

[TLOT] Shush Cp

[Lady Nessie] But Lord! 

[Notch] No. I may visit if it's that important to you, but this is my home.

[TLOT] I think that's enough for now. Doc can you take her back home?

[CP] - Double ha!

[Flux] Is glaring at Nessie-

[Doc] Come on, we're all tired and it's obvious Markus isn't interested. I'll take you home.

[Lady Nessie] Glares at Flux - Fix my star you reprobate!

[Flux] - What use do you even have for such an item?

[TLOT] it's special, Steve gave it to her after she helped us. He and I slew that Wither ourselves.

[Flux] - Very well- Flux steps closer to the priestess, reaching for the star

[Lady Nessie] Watches her archly, her jealousy apparent

[Flux] Barely touched the item for the glow to return to the star- I can remove so much more just as easily

[Lady Nessie] Then it is a blessing that I have no magic for you to remove. My abilities are inborn and honed skills.

[Flux] - But can the same be said of the items which surround you?

[Lady Nessie] Shrugs- we are a religious order, the land provides much without alteration.

[Flux] Her form is becoming less defined-

[Notch] Takes her shoulder gently- Flux, please...

[Doc] Uses hir tail to move Nessie backwards - time to go

[Flux] Turns towards Notch, her form solidifying again-

[Lady Nessie] Very well then. - she allows Doc to lead her and the two head for the entrance to the cave again. 

[TLOT] Well that was stressful...

[Flux] - That woman... She, made me feel odd...

[TLOT] That's kind of an ugly emotion you were experiencing. It's called jealousy.

[Notch] Flux....

[Flux] - Jealousy?

[TLOT] It means you feel possessive of Markus. Maybe that's where Cp gets it from.

[Flux] - Possessive, such an odd feeling...

[Notch] feels rather flattered, - you're really special to me too Flux

[Flux] - Special? I'm not sure I understand...

[Notch] I have... Lots of warm feelings for you.

[TLOT] mentally to her- he's falling in love with you Flux.

[Flux] - Warm feelings... Love...

[Notch] Hears the word and blushes a little

[Flux] - I'm still learning more on this concept of love... I know certain physical interactions are involved with it as well...

[Notch] You enjoyed our kiss, didn't you? You don't have to do anything with me that makes you uncomfortable...

[Steve] Aawwww a first kiss? That's so sweet

[Flux] - The kiss was enjoyable

[TLOT] Somehow I think he'd be up for another if you're willing

[Notch] TLOT!

[Flux] - You'd want another?

[CP] Is making gagging motions out of sight-

[Notch] stammers a bit- Anytime!

[Flux] Leans her head into her hand- Interesting

[Notch] Puts his hand on top of hers gently-

[Flux] Her expression relaxes as she's touched and she slips her hand out from under Notch's-

[Notch] Puts his other palm on the opposite corner of her face and gets on his toes to be a bit more level with her-

[Flux] Gives him a curious expression-

[Notch] Hesistates before kissing her gently on the lips-

[Flux] Returns the kiss a little-

[CP] Gagging noises-

[Notch] Pulls back a little to make sure Flux is okay with it.

[Flux] - It is enjoyable

[Notch] A little dazed with love's blush- Same here.

[CP] - Laaaaaaaaaaaaaame

[TLOT] Samples a bit of the gooiest feelings of love that Markus is having and transfers a bit of it to Cp so he can experience it for himself-

[CP] Glares at TLOT-

[TLOT] Looks innocent-


	215. Limewatch with Chiffon, Cp's Armor Repair

-A few days later-

[Lie] Is doing some cooking while the Vulpix's and Hope run around a bit. The regular vulpix is adjusting better now and plays a bit more. The Alolan jumps up onto the counter to investigate what Lie is doing- Why hello there- She pets the AVulpix

[AVulpix] Makes happy noises before turning, one of it's many tail knocking over the bottle of pepper Lie borrowed from Doc-

[Lie] Catches whif of all the pepper and does her best to fight it but ends up sneezing and teleporting very far away-0

[Lie] Ends up in a forest and sighs before typing into chat- I teleported again

[Doc] Hang on. I'm coming. Don't move, I'll pinpoint you;

[Lie] - Thanks

[Doc] Is dashing through the air towards Lie-

[gem] -sees doc and flying along with doc- mind if I join you?

[Doc] Oh, sure! Lie sneeze Tped again.

[gem] I saw I just could use the adventure

[Doc] Boy, she got really far this time...

[gem] yep I wonder what's out here

[Doc] so far? Lots and lots of trees. It's a pretty big forest biome, and i see the ocean on the horizon.

[Lie] Is sitting on the ground spawning a few flowers-

[Doc] Thumps down beside her- Allergies getting you down Lie?

[gem] -flys down- hey lie

[Lie] - No, the Alolan Vulpix knocked over that bottle of pepper you let me borrow. Hey Gem

[Doc] Bad Vulpix. Eh, I'll copy another one for you. Hopefully you didn't leave anything going that would damage your house?

[Lie] - Well....

*Vwoop. An enderman-Woman? It looks pretty feminine...- teleports nearby, appearing with a villager in arms.

[Enderman..?] Oh-- I.. This is pretty far...

[Villager] It works-- Set me down--- Oh, there's people here--

[Enderman..?] -Sets the villager down, squinting at the group of three, gaze pausing on Lie and Gem-

[Lie] - Um... Hello?

[gem] hey I haven't seen you before -waves at the two people-

[Villager] Hello! -Raises a hand and waves, looking between them before tentatively moving closer. She has a bag over her shoulder, clearly for gathering things.-

[Enderman..?] -None too softly to the Villager, much to their amusement- The girls are too pretty for me

[Villager] Of course they are.

[Lie] - Can we help you?

[Doc] Hello. I didn't know there were any villages out here? And it's nice to see enders getting along with the locals as well

[gem] -flies closer to the Enderman and sticks her hand out to shake hers- my name is gem

[Villager] My village is.. Really far out. This is.. My third time in the forest? We live in the desert past it. I'm Rambler, This is Steph. -points at the Enderman-

[Steph] -clearly unsure how to react, but also clearly very smitten.- Uhh-- Hi Gem? -Shakes her hand-

[Rambler] I didn't mean to intrude, Steph just teleported us too far out.

[Doc] loafs to look less threatening. - Ah. Our settlement is quite some distance that way- points with a claw

[Lie] - That's alright, I accidentally teleported out here too

[Doc] I'm doc.

[gem] it's nice to meet you two

[Rambler] A pleasure to meet you all as well. -Looks in the direction Doc is pointing and nods a bit.- Like the other two?

[Lie] - Other two? I'm Lie by the way

[Doc] Other two what?

[Steph] -Still holding Gem's hand-

[Rambler] Travellers. They came the way you pointed. ... I think.

[Doc] What did they look like?

[gem] do you like my hand I mean I got four and all but I can't give it to you because it's attached to my body

[Steph] ! Sorry! -Lets go of Gem's hand sheepishly-

[Rambler] Both about yay tall, looked like matches, one wore.. Things? Over their eyes. Other's eyes were white. Hair up in a bun.

[Doc] White? And someone with sunglasses?

[gem] it's fine

[Lie] - Maybe those two that we found on the way to the hot spring?

[Doc] I hope so. There shouldn't be any brines around here that weren't invited in specifically.

[Lie] Turns back towards Rambler and Steph- Either way, are the two of you alright? Do you need help getting home?

[Rambler] They were pretty fine, but I'm not sure if the one wearing. .. You said sunglasses? I don't think they could see.. Or if they could, not very well. And yeah, the others were white, like hers. -Points at lie-

[Steph] I'm pretty sure I can get us b-back! ... Maybe.

[Doc] Aww, come on, I'll give you a ride if you guide me.

[gem] yea that way we can come vist

[Rambler] -Hesitates a bit, glancing at Steph before shrugging- I uh.. Guess it can't hurt? I came out to get supplies but it's not like Anything I need is in the forest..

[Lie] - What did you need?

[Rambler] Cocoa beans.

[Steph] -Staring at Gem-

[Lie] Smiles- That I can help you with

[Doc] Yeah, are you guys hurting for food?

[gem] -notices steph staring- yes?

[Lie] Concentrates and from the ground and spawns a short jungle tree and some cocoa beans- There you go

[Steph] Sorry-- Your just really pretty...

[Rambler] Not really? We have sheep up the ass, but the kids like cookies, and we ran out of the cocoa beans- Oh!

[Lie] - Plants are my specialty

[gem] -her space angel eyes go a light pink- oh thank you

[Doc] Hey! I still have a few of your sugar cookies Gem! - Xe makes a quick stack and holds them out in one paw- Have these too.

[Rambler] Can you be any less straight, Steph? -clearly joking, but Steph just lets out a flustered noise- Are you sure? -Accepts the cookies and gathers the beans and a log or two- You're awfully nice..

[Doc] What good is it being an admin if you can't make the people who live on the server happy now and again?

[gem] straight is boring

[Lie] - Hey!

[gem] except lie and cp they are the cutest

[Lie] - And your housemates?

[gem] they are super cute as well

[Lie] - And sometimes Doc and Deer?

[Rambler] Oh- I meant no insult by my statement Miss Lie.

[Doc] Misunderstands for a moment. - Nope, we're cute all the time.

[Lie] - It's okay, I'm teasing Gem for her forgetfullness

[gem] I will sass you

[Lie] - And I'll be fake offended

[Rambler] Since I have the stuff I need, we can head to Limewatch if you like?

[Doc] Scoops up Lie and puts her on hir back- Shush you.

[gem] -makes a planet neckless and offers it to steph-

[Lie] - Make me

[Doc] Uses hir tail to fluff Lie in the face-

[Lie] Pouts a little-

[Doc]I'd love to see your village-

[Steph] For me? Oh-- -Accepts it and puts it on, removing her scarf-

[Rambler] Do I just.. Climb on? I can point the way back. If you uh.. have another form, it'd be best to switch, Limewatch is pretty small..

[Doc] is already loafed - When we get there, I will. Very astute of you to guess that I'm not normally this big actually.

[Rambler] -Climbs on and Steph hesitates before climbing on too.- I've never seen a dragon of quite this coloration, I'm glad I was right in my assumption.

[Doc] I just like yellow and purple. Apart from one of the brines, I seem to be in the minority on the opinion. - Xe stands up gently and trots up the air until xe's just above the trees- 

[gem] -is flying next to doc ready to go-

[Rambler] I see. -Looks around before pointing- That way.

[Doc] Heads off in the direction they indicated-

[gem] -is flying close-

-The forest slowly gives way to a beach with a small village on the edge before Ocean. Although there's desert visible in the distance-

[Rambler] -Making small adjustments in their path as they go- Almost there. -Glares at the village on the waters edge as they pass over-

[Doc] There's two villages over here?

[Rambler] Yeah. That one uh.. Exiled mine, I guess. No ones sure anymore. We don't talk much.

[Doc] That's pretty shoddy. I might have a talk with them.

[Rambler] Don't feel the need to, We're all over it by now. -They're over the desert now, and beside a small ravine entrance beside a sandstone house, there's nothing.-

[Steph] I think I see Alexandre.

[Doc] Lands gently. The sand is nice and warm- Hello?

[gem] -doesn't land but keeps flying a block above the sand-

[Rambler] -Slides off with Steph-

[Steph] Alexandre! -Bounds over to the ravine entrance where Another enderman is peaking out at them, playing with the sand-

[gem] -follows steph-

[Alexandre] Steph, Rambler. -Slowly edges out fully, clearly taller than Steph by a bit. Most identifying feature is probably the cloak.. cape.. thing.- .. And others. -Looking at Gem, Doc, and Lie with a wary expression-

[gem] hi

[Doc] Greetings! - Waves a paw in a friendly way - Just your neighborhood admin checking up on the locals.

[Alexandre] .. I see... -Looks Steph over as Rambler moves to the ravine entrance, motioning for the rest to follow.-

[Rambler] In here. Move over, Alexandre.

[gem] -follows inside-

[Doc] Takes Lie off hir back and transforms, leading hir friend inside as well- 

[Lie] Still pouting-

-Inside is a ravine, but also, very much a town. It's pretty tight knit, leaving little space. There's homes built into the walls, and the bleats of sheep come from one of the rooms. There's a little waterfall going down to the floor level, where a few more homes are.-

[Rambler] It's not much, but it's home. -A few villagers are moving about on the uneven walkways, going from one house to another, or loitering in a large open area full of chests and a sitting area.- -The villagers pay them little mind-

[Doc] On the contrary, it's very tidy. And much safer then a normal village. It looks like you only have one gate to guard.

[gem] steph can you think of anything else space related you would like me to make you?

[Doc] If you show me to your garden I can give you some new things to tend and eat.

[Rambler] Sure, I think we have uh... I actually don't know... Here, this way. -Opens one door and passes through, saying a hello to the villager as they go through.-

[Steph] Um...... Stars? I like stars..

[gem] -make a small cluster of stars and offers it to steph-

[Doc] Is leading Lie- Do you need some space hollowed out? 

[Rambler] I don't think so? We've been thinking of expanding into the ravine just beside this one, but none of us are sure just yet. -Steps out the back door of the room into a very green environment, it's a small farm full of crops. There's another door that leads into a room full of sheep.-

[Doc] Pulls out three oonions, six coffee bean pods and a sapling with little yellow pixels on it - Lucky for you I was working in the garden this morning- Just put them someplace they'll get a bit of light. and stick the pods to a bit of birch wood, it doesn't have to be a live tree.

[Rambler] Alright, thank you again, far too kind.

[Steph] Thank you! -Accepts them, turning them over in her hands-

[Doc] Scribbles some instructions on how to use the plants. - The beans take some effort to process, but the result is well worth it.

[Doc] So, are you guys interested in trading at all? We come from quite a large settlement.

[Rambler] We might be? Limewatch is pretty self sustaining, but it'd be nice to have some variety...

[Doc] Hey Gem? You're always looking for new projects, how would you feel about laying some kind of road?

[gem] road? like the paths we have or something else

[Doc] I don't know, maybe a minecraft rail? I'll give you any pieces you need.

[gem] like an underground rail system a rail track above ground might get in the way and look unsightly

[Doc] It's up to you.

[gem] I am on the case

[Doc] If you want to lay some kind of temporary trail in the woods we can use my compass to get back and just leave blocks along the way.

[gem] sure I guess it wont hurt

[Doc] Is that okay with you guys? Does anyone want to visit our village?

[Rambler] I think it's fine, I'll ask around real quick. -Moves off and asks villagers here and there before returning.- The rail things fine, and the only ones interested In going are the kids...

[Doc] Really? I can carry quite a few if they won't be scared of me.

[Lie] Is looking at the walls of the ravine, her thoughts churning-

[Doc] Do you want to add some plants Lie? Something edible?

[Lie] - Hmmm, I'm thinking... Excuse me- She steps outside and starts touching the ravine walls

[Doc] Rambler, if you want to go, just go gather everyone up that wants to come.

[Rambler] Very well. -Trots off to go gather up the villagers that want to go.-

[gem] -is trying to show off it front of steph and makes a galaxy-

[Lie] Starts concentrating. power trickling out from her finger causing a soft glow. From the glow small glowing plants sprout forth, most with thick leaves formed in a petal formation of layers. Each one is a variation of blues, greens, pinks, and purples-

[Doc] That's pretty. Are they just for decoration?

[Lie] - And a bit more light

[Child] -easing up beside Lie- Pretty!

[Lie] - Oh, thank you, would you like a pretty flower as well?

[Child] Uhh... Yeah!

[Lie] Kneels down and concentrates, creating a small magenta flower with soft delicate petals- Here you go

[Child] It's-- So pretty! -Accepts the flower, cradling it in their hands-

[Lie] - Take good care of it, okay?

[Doc] Wanders a bit, just waiting for Rambler

[Child] I will!

-Rambler returns with a few villagers, a few are older, but the rest are younger.-

[Rambler] These are the ones.

[Doc] Okay. It might be smart to take a little bag with a change of clothes, maybe a snack. Just in case you want to stay overnight. We've got a decent sized hotel if anyone wants more then a day trip.

[Lie] Returns to the group-

[gem] -is just flying around in a circle with the galaxy on her head-

[Child] -Trailing after Lie holding the flowers-

[Lie] - Do you want to come too?

[Villagers] -soft talking between each before they scatter to get things-

[Steph] -Just watching Gem in awe-

[Child] Yeah...

[Doc] You guys get what you need, I'm gonna go topside and check the time. I'm ready when you are- heads off

[Lie] - Well you should get permission from your parents first

[gem] steph would you like to come with us to see were we live?

[Child] Don't have any.

[Lie] - Oh, um... Well I suppose your coming along then, just stay close to me for now

[Doc] Is watching the sun- It's late afternoon already and xe's hunkered down and ready for hir passengers-

[Lie] - Anyone who's ready please head for the surface!

[Steph] I'd have to ask the others if it's Okay.. I'm kind of clumsy...

[Child] Yay!

[Villagers] -Return and file out of the Ravine, chatting between eachother-

[Lie] Starts leading the child up-

[Doc] Keeps hir tail in a semi-circle around them-

[gem] go ask I would love to show you around

[Lie] Helps the child up near Doc's head-

This message has been removed.

[Steph] Alright, back in a sec -teleports off and returns again momentarily-

[Villagers] -Get onto Doc after a moments hesitation, clearly never having seen a dragon-

[Child] Is the place pretty too?

[Lie] - Very much so, Doc, this may feel uncomfortable to you, but it may help the villagers- She concentrates and uses vines to make makeshift seat belts for the villagers to make them feel more secure

[Doc] I like to think so. -pauses- That feels super weird Lie, just saying... Okay, everyone hang on!

[Lie] Puts an arm around the child to help keep them safe-

[Doc] Tries to stay relatively straight as xe mounts up the airblocks and dashes across the bay. Xe following the compass in hir inventory and leaving a trail of pumpkins behind them to mark the way.

-The forest rolls by underneath as the dragon races the sun. Below the mobs start coming out and xe goes a little faster and higher up in the air-

[Endrea] Is near invisible against the darkening sky as she comes closer- Hello Doc

[Doc] Hey Endrea! Nice night for a ride huh? I've got visitors if you want to warn the villagers to put out the welcome mat.

[Rambler] -Seems startled at the sight of Endrea above-

[Endrea] - I can do that if you want, should I tell them to bring out anything specific?

[Doc] Just food and light and fluff the pillows!- Calls back to the others- This is our friend Endrea. The grandest dragon on the server.

[Endrea] Spots Lie- Hello Mistress

[Lie] - Please don't call me that Endrea

[Doc] Whispers to Lie,- well you did just tie my ass up...

[Rambler] They're.. friendly?

[Villagers] -Seem a bit afraid of Endrea-

[Lie] Turns bright red and her hair becomes noticeably brighter- Doc!

[Doc] Oh yes! She got the cutest little baby dragons too, two sons and a daughter!

[Endrea] - Speaking of, Ashe is ready for his first lesson

[Doc] Endrea? I take it Ashe is doing excercises with GK again?

[Endrea] Gives a couple strong flaps which buffet the group a little as she pulls ahead some- Yes, he loves spending time with Uncle GG

[Doc] a bit triumpant - He'll be joining us up here soon enough!

[Endrea] Her laugh carries on the wind as she's speeding away-

[Doc] Skirts around the hills near Gem's house. The mammoths are barely visibile in the growing moonlight below.

[Child] What're those?

[Lie] - Those are called Mammoths, you don't want to get too close to them

[Doc] They're a bit protective of their little ones. They're not dangerous otherwise. Just big and clumsy.

[Lie] - Don't worry, we're almost at the village

[Doc] Zooms under the tree and over the horsepen-

-Ahead there's a lot of people waiting and watching at the south gate of the village-

[Ruby and Silver] Are sitting on their skeletal horses outside, keeping the wild mobs away from the gate-

[Villagers] -Looking around in awe as they go, most are too stunned to speak-

[Doc] Shouts a hello and goes over the wall to land in the main square-

-All around them the villagers have put out extra lights and tables of food. There's some music playing and the human children are reveling in getting to stay up late-

[Doc] Hunkers down and some of the native Testificates wander up to offer hands to hir riders-

[Lie] Lets the vines fall away-

[Doc] Thank you. That made me feel a bit anxious.

[Lie] - What? Do you not let Deer do that to you?

[Villagers] -Get off, accepting the offered hands-

[Rambler] so bright and cheery...

[Child] Shiny.

[Doc] I would if she asked, but it's not really my thing...

[Lie] Stays close to the child so they don't get lost-

[Roulade] Welcome travellers! Have you come far?

[Rambler] A desert far from here, yes..

[Villagers] -Mixed answers consisting of "far", "very far" and "Way out desert"-

[Hollandaise] Well you are welcome here. 

[Doc] I bought them to visit, we're discussing making a trade route of some kind between here and there. They're pretty isolated.

-The kids in the village are looking at the others brought, curiousity gleaming in their eyes as they whisper amongst themselves. A few of them step closer-

[Zile] Slides up beside Doc - Ummm, Doctor?

[Doc] Yes? 

[Zile] Was Lady Nessie actually here? 

[Doc] Briefly yes. She wanted to meet Markus. Did you need to talk to her?

[Zile] No... she never considered me a good student. I like being here much more. Teaching the villagers to fight gave me purpose. They still come for regular lessons. Keeps everyone in shape.

[Kids] -Moving away from the adults, trying to look at everything they can-

[Doc] Then I won't tell her you're here if you like. 

[Zile] Thank you.

-Some of the human kids run up to the others, asking them to play-

[Beanz] Comes out in her customary robe, the sight of the children playing makes her smile-

[Doc] At Roulade- Keeping busy? 

[Roulade] Not as busy as our blacksmith lovers-

[Doc] Roulade!

[Roulade] Nonono! TLOT gave them a special task!

[Villagers] -Nervously moving away from Doc to mingle with others-

-The kids are happy to play!-

[Rambler] -Looking at everything and everyone gathered, playing with the fringes of her sleeves-

[Lie] Is trying to keep an eye on as many of the children as she can-

[Roulade] He built them a new forge too, just outside the walls for the safety of the rest of us.

[Doc] Looks in the direction he's pointing and sees a muted glow from a far corner of the village. - What are they doing?

[Roulade] I don't know, just that it involves lava and magma cream.

[Beanz] Approaches Rambler- You look unsettled. Would you like some tea? - gestures to a pot of a nearby table-

[Lie] - Don't swim up the waterfall guys!- A few of the kids are trying to get up to Babylon

[Doc] Shrinks back down to hir normal shape and snags a pastry and some tea- Thanks for making them welcome Roulade- 

[Roulade] You know me and my husband like to entertain. It's a break from fussy diplomacy.

[Rambler] I.. Sure. I've never had tea before though..

[Beanz] Fixes them a cup - Try it plain and add a bit of milk or sugar to your taste. - gestures to the smaller containers- What brings you here, with so many little ones? Are you fleeing something? 

[Rambler] No, not at all. The kids wanted to go somewhere new and Doc offered. -Tries the tea and grimaces before adding some sugar-

[Pair of awed Testificates] approach Lie- Are you... Goddess Lie? And is this Doc?

[Lie] - Er, yes I am Lie and that is Doc

[Beanz] They are accomodating... Seems like the children are getting along pretty well. They've acclimated nicely for humans. Espacially considering the horror they were rescued from...

[Testificates] Looks excited - It's an honor to meet you both! 

[Doc] Who are you?

[Rambler] Oh?

[Testificates] I'm Escar and this is my mate Godot.

[Beanz] Oh yes, they were undead.

[Lie] - It's a pleasure to meet the two of you, how did you know who we were? It's obvious you're not from this village

[Escar] We know you from reputation, and we saw the dragon come in. There are so many statues of each of you in Kore! 

[Godot] Dare we ask where your warrior husband is?

[Lie] - Probably at home... Wondering where I am...

[Escar] Well he will have a great suprise soon!

[Godot] Punches his husband's arm - Too much!

[Doc] Eyebrow-

[Lie] - A surprise?

[Escar] Purses his lips- Not telling! 

[Godot] Rolls his eyes. - Good grief.

[Lie] - You do realize I have a way of making you tell the truth, right?

[Godot] Oh dear! 

[Escar] Please don't use your powers on us mistress, we're sorry! 

-Both grovel a bit-

[Lie] - Please, do not call me that

[Escar and Godot] Many muffled apologies- 

[Doc] Come on Lie you're scaring them. I doubt it's anything bad.

[Lie] - If you say so...

[Doc] Did TLOT, pick you two up in Kore?

[Godot] Yes! But we knew him and his husband from long long ago!

[Lie] - How long?

[Escar] He gave us gems so we could flee our persecutors! Back when the name of Herobrine struck only fear in the hearts of the people.

[Lie] - That does sound like TLOT...

[Godot] We walked with him to Kore to speak with Jeb, but he and Father Steve left us behind to make their pilgrimage into the desert to find the black tower. 

[Escar] Sits up on his knees and helps his mate do the same. - He left us money and a pig though. We were not abandoned to fend for ourselves with nothing in that strange land.

[Lie] - Yes, he's always helpful, and I am very grateful for that

[Godot] We were so overjoyed to see him return with such glorious news to share. We begged to come here. 

[Escar] It's a smaller village, but so much more lively,and we can be nearer our god and his gracious priest.

[Lie] - And here you are much more protected as well

[Doc] I know of you two by reputation as well. You made a huge difference in how TLOT sees the world. He needed to know others were suffering as he was. It spurred the sense of justice that had been lying cynical and dormant.

[Lie] - A sense of justice my mate doesn't like at times, but of which I'm grateful for

[Godot and Escar] Blush, they're both incredibly flattered and overwhelmed

[Endrea] Passes by overhead-

[Doc] Such a busy night. Looks like the party is in full swing-

[Lie] - I get the feeling the kids will be conking out soon

[Doc] chuckles- Ah good. We can always bring out the more adult drinks when the babes are tucked in bed.

[Lie] - Doc you've seen how easily I get drunk...

[Doc] You can abstain if need be. Or just have a tipple. You're an adult.

-There's a bit of noise from the gay bar, the music is louder in there and the lights from within blink in rhytum with it.

[Lie] - I think some have already started

[Doc] Nice to know they're having fun. I see a few unfamiliar faces too. I think some of the Testificates saw the lights and came over from the fishing village as well.

[Lie] - That's nice- She turns her attention back towards the kids as well

[Drillby] Quick walks up and gathers enough food for two people before turning back the way he came-

-Some of the kids are getting more tired, but they don't want to stop playing with the kids from Limewatch-

[Lie] - Oh, hello

[Kids] -Most don't even look tired, although a few have actually found themselves a small spot to tuck into for a nap-

[Drillby] OH! Hello Lie! Can't talk now. But nice to see you!

[Lie] - Don't you want to stay for the party? I could use some help watching the kids

[Rambler] -Enjoying her tea, a few of Limewatch's villagers pass close to her to talk a bit here and there before returning to their mingling-

[Lie] Keeps an eye out for the orphan she gave the flower to-

[Doc] Spawns some wool squares and covers up the sleeping children with little blankets

[Child] -Is meandering around the party, not quite sticking to one group but more just, wandering.-

[Drillby] Sorry! I can't! Tungsten has been working so hard, I'm just getting him some dinner.

[Croca] Walks up to the child. Her dog gives a friendly 'boof'

[Lie] Sighs a little- Alright, guess I'll have to work a bit harder to keep an eye on that orphan

[Drillby] Okay! See ya!

[Lie] Gives him a disbelieving look as he leaves-

[Doc] Hey Croca. I guess that cements my theory about visiting villagers.

[Child] Dog! Dog! -lightens up a bit, clearly excited at the sight of the dog. They go to pet before stopping and holding their hand out still so the dog can smell it before petting-

[Croca] we were having an elders meeting to discuss a few things.

[Doc] NOTCHes?

[Lie] - Elder's meeting?

[Tiber the dog] Happy noies and tail wagging

[Roulade] Comes back over - Yes. The delegates from the village over the water came by too, but they left before dark-

[Lie] - Did you come to a decision?

[Roulade] Oh yes. There was a lot of discussion but in the end we renamed the villages. This is now Konoha.

[Doc] Makes an attempt to escape quietly-

[Child] Good doggo! Goood! -Happily petting-

[Crona] He seems to like you.

[Croca] Looks up at Lie briefly - Mine is now Amegakure

[Lie] - Such interesting names

[Hollandaise] The one over the water is now Sunagakure

[Lie] - And the NOTCH's?

[Croca] My group wishes to take a wait and see approach. We've always been rather isolated. Sunagakure feels the same. They're happy to trade with us and just stay on their side of the bridge.

[Rolulade] I wish to meet him and so do some of the others here.

[Lie] - I'll pass the word along, I think he's home right now...

[Roulade] Oh no! It's okay, we're.. not ready yet. - His eyes flick towards the new forge- soon though.

[Lie] - I'd still at least like to let him know, although he may be a bit distracted with Flux

[Hollandaise] Just a little longer! Please!

[Lie]- Very well

[CP] Goes flying by over head in the direction of Doc's castle-

[TLOT] Opens the northern gate for Steve and lets him enter first-

[CP] Spots them- TLOT YOU FUCKER!

[Godot and Escar] Scramble to their feet and rush over to them-

[TLOT] Oh, hi Cp! Did you hear about the party?

[CP] - WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH MY ARMOR!

[Escar and Godot] Cower in fear at the much larger Herobrine-

[TLOT] Stop that! You're scaring the Testificates. Your armor is perfectly safe.

[CP] - WHERE IS IT!

[Lie] Just sighs-

[TLOT] Closes his eyes for a moment - touching minds as he passes along towards the right one. - Just about... done...

[Godot and Escar] Are bowing to Cp - Please spare us your wrath oh god of war!

[CP] - DONE!? WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!? And you two! Shut up!

[TLOT] Pats Godot because he's closer- You're safe. Go get some food and drink for yourselves. I'll handle this

[Escar and Godot] Scurry away

[Steve] Is just listening to his mates thoughts-

[Lie] Starts walking closer-

[Drillby] Heard TLOT's mental call and comes running- Sir! it's done! Just as you requested. 

[Steve] Thank you Drillby.

[CP] - THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

[Lie] - CP calm down, you just spent the last couple days in bed because you were so exhausted after everything

[TLOT] Oh, just a nice suprise. - He motions gently for Cp to follow him-

[CP] Growls but does-

[Tungsten] Is waiting outside the forge looking formidible as usual. His apron is covered with stains and his arms and hands are a bit red - My leige.

[CP] - The fuck are we out here for?

[Lie] Followed them as well to make sure CP doesn't do anything stupid-

[TLOT] Your mate told me everything is fixed? 

[Tungsten] Yes. Please come inside.

\- In the firelit room the obsidian armor is cooling on a stand.-

-The detail visible in the higher resolution of CP's seed isn't nearly as noticeable in the lower resolution. The gauntlets are on a counter next to the stand and the long arms of the obsidian armor proved to be a bit of a challenge-

[CP] - Why is my armor here?

[Tungsten] Because I repaired it. TLOT told me the secret.

[CP] - Secret?

[Tungsten] Holds up his reddened hands- Magma cream and lava.

[CP] Is trying to hold in his anger at having a different testificate repair his armor than the one who made it-

[Lie] Puts a hand on CP's arm and whisper to him- Say thank you

[TLOT] I would have sought out your friend, if he were still with us. 

[Tungsten] It was a great honor to attend to it. It was on the verge of breaking and it would be a shame to see such a work of art vanish-

[CP] Grumbles something which very vaguely sounds like a thank you-

[Tungten] Bows low for Cp-

[TLOT] Takes it gently off the stand and holds out the bundle for Cp-

[CP] Takes it, inspecting it with his own hands-

[Steve] Gives Tungsten a towel and a chair. The blacksmith is obviously exhausted.

[Lie] - Thank you Tungsten, the armor really is important to him

[Tungsten] I guessed as much from the level of trust and excitement my god exhibited bringing it to me. But it is nice to hammer something besides his chestplate as well. - side eyes- 

[TLOT] Theatrical huff of air-

[Lie] Giggles a little as CP puts the armor in his inventory- He thought the last thing it was going to be used for was the coronation on his seed

[TLOT] Well now he can stomp around in it all the time if he wants. He should really have Flux make it unbreakable.

[CP] - No

[Lie] - And he's back in defensive mode again

[TLOT] Shrugs-Okay. Tungsten, you should probably get some sleep. Take this, you look very tired. - gives him a healing draught. 

[Tungsten] Thank you lord

[Lie] Spawns a few healing flowers as well-

[Tungsten] Looks at the flowers growing out of the forge floor - Um.. thank you?

[Lie] - Healing flowers, you may need them if you're going to continue working in here, especially since I suspect you'll be experimenting with the new technique you've learned

[Tungsten] Perhaps. Hopefully they'll withstand the heat

[Lie] - Oh I know they can

[CP] Turns around to leave-

[Kids] -have all congregated into one spot talking softly between eachother since the native children are sleepy and less responsive-

[Doc] Saunters over and leans on a wall nearby to listen in-

-Most are talking about how pretty the landscape is, but a few comment on the villagers that they'd met and other kids- -Normal kid talk, honestly-

[Doc] Looks up above, the moon already passed it's apex and heading for the far horizon again. Xe gives a little yawn, wondering how the others are faring.

[Croca] Addresses the kid playing with her dog. - What's your name anyway?

[Child] Oh uhh. I don't really remember. Everyone calls me what they want. -Sheepish look up from Tiber-

[Croca] Everyone deserves a name. Perhaps I could give you one? -looks her over - How about Chiffon?

[Chiffon] Hmm... Chiffon... Sounds nice...

[Croca] Have you chosen a trade yet?

[Chiffon] No, not yet. Haven't really had interest in anything.

[Croca] What do your parents do?

[Chiffon] Roll in the grave?

[Croca] Stares for a moment and then gives her a wry look- Sounds like the kind of answer I would have given at your age.

[Chiffon] Glad my humor is liked, the others all start coddling me. -huff-

[Croca] I guess you don't have a guardian?

[Chiffon] No, not really.

[Croca] How do you feel about making potions? You might get a bit green, but it's always interesting. I could use an assistant.

[Chiffon] Potions? Like the two witches on the bottom level make? They're pretty nice... Uhh.. Maybe? It sounds cool.

[Croca] Got any aversion to fish?

[Chiffon] ... Fish?

[Croca] Yeah, my village is down the coast a bit. We eat a lot of fish.

[Chiffon] Oh.. We live in the desert.. Waters a bit far.. That explains why they leave for hours, though...

[Croca] Would you like to come live with me? I'll teach you the trade if you take care of Tiber and help with basic chores and things.

[Chiffon] I'd like to...

[Croca] It's up to you. - she gestures at Doc, who's watching placidly from a few steps away- If you change your mind, I'm sure the good Doctor will give you a lift back to your own village again. 

[Doc] Of course.

[CP] Walks through the village-

[Lie] Follows behind him with a slight smile, she knows he's just going for the nearest source of alcohol-

[Doc] Spots Cp coming from a mile away and pokes around in a chest before finding the opaque white bottle. Xe puts it on the ground right in his path and steps back to watch.

[CP] Growls but takes it, quickly opening the bottle and chugging it's contents-

[Doc] Gives Lie a wink from a shadow, hir eyes faintly glowing in the waning darkness.

[Lie] Pats CP's arm- Come on, let's go home. I still have pepper to clean up

[CP] - Already cleaned it up

[Lie] Smiles- Thank you CP

[Chiffon] I'd like that a lot. Beats wandering the town feeding the sheep and throwing rocks at husks

[Croca] Then we'll go in the morning. Come on kiddo, I've got a lot to teach you.


	216. Poppy, the Wendigo, Ring Leader, Masky and Potatoes for Notch

[Splender] Arrives at Doc's place and hesitantly knocks at the door-

[Doc] Is showing items to Yaunfen, and trying to teach them some new words- Come in! It's unlocked.

[Splender] Teleports in- Doc...- Pinwheel is in his tendrils

[Doc] Hello Splender. Something on your mind?

[Splender] - It's time...

[Doc] Ah! Oh, I'm sorry, hang on. I presume you need to leave Pinwheel here?

[Splender] - I'll drop her off with brother when I go get Ring Leader

[Doc] I'll call Dawn... - digs out hir phone and starts typing with one hand on it and in the chat with the other hand - Deerheart, can you watch Yaunfen for a bit? I'd love it if you'd continue our lesson.

[Deer] - Sure

[Doc] She'll be ready. We can pick her up on the beach?

[Splender] - Yes, just let me go get Ring Leader- He teleports off with Pinwheel before quickly returning- Ready to go?

[Doc] Do I need to change?

[Splender] - No

[Deer] Comes up into the room- Off on an adventure?

[Doc] Then I'm ready. No, just seeing an old friend of Splender's off.

[Splender] Offers Doc a tendril, not trusting his own shaking hands-

[Doc] Takes it, it's slightly warm and smooth-

[Splender] Teleports them to Dawns beach-

[Dawn] Is waiting there with her staff slung across her back on a strap. She's dressed in simple black clothing and the only bit of jewelry is a small silver ankh on a chain around her neck. She makes a respectful nod to the doctor-

[Splender] - OH DEAR I FORGOT RING LEADER!

[Splender] Quickly teleports off and returns with a older teen, she's dressed much akin to how a ring leader would be and she carries a cane-

[Ring Leader] - Whoa Splendy! Not so fast!

[Dawn] Qurks an eyebrow at her outfit but doesn't say anything. 

[Doc] Sorry to meet under such somber circumstances. I'm Doc and this is Dawn.

[Ring Leader] - Hi, I'm Ring Leader, Splendy's proxy

[Splender] Offers tendrils to the others while Ring Leader adjusts herself so she's sitting amongst the tendrils-

[Dawn] Takes one gingerly, avoiding the bell.

[Doc] Just takes hold of a coattail. - ready.

[Splender] Teleports them, the air is filled with static and they end up in front of a building hidden away in a forest. There's a sense of power in the air associated with the supernatural- We're here...

[Doc] Staggers for a moment and takes a swig from a bottle in hir inventory- there's a brief smell of alcohol. 

[Dawn] Wait, why are you drinking? 

[Doc] I'm digital. For some reason scrambling my senses with alcohol makes his EMP not hurt as much.

[Ring Leader] Pats Splendy gently before stepping down and taking her Master's hand- Come on Splendy, Poppy's waiting

[Splender] Follows his proxy-

[Dawn] This place is so... full....

[Doc] It's a hospital of sorts.

-As they enter there's a oddly beautiful woman behind a desk who bristles at the sight of Dawn but speaks quietly to Splender who simply ignores her as he heads down a hallway-

[Dawn] Bristles right back and makes an eye poking gesture at her-

-There's a slight hiss from the woman-

[Splender] Approaches a door, tall enough for him and pushes it open, the scent of flora wafts out as they enter a decently sized room. One wall is entirely glass which looks out into a garden and the glass doors are open just a smidge. A very elderly woman is laying in a bed and her head turns towards them-

[Poppy] - Splendy...

[Doc] Poppy? Is that your name miss? I'm Doc. This is Dawn, we're friends of Splenders.

[Poppy] Gives a weak laugh- I don't even remember my original name, the name Splendy gave me was Poppy

[Splender] Sits next to Poppy's bed and takes her hand-

[Doc] Then that shall be good enough. 

[Dawn] Is obviously listening to something no one else can hear. She nods faintly-

[Splendy] - Poppy...

[Poppy] - Oh hush! Don't you start crying again! We had to call your brother last time that happened because you wouldn't let go of the bed!- Poppy then enters a bit of a coughing fit and it doesn't sound good

[Doc] Are you sure you don't want to...? There's still time. 

[Dawn] Barely heard whisper - about 17 minutes...

[Poppy] - Not much I'm afraid, even though Splender doesn't cause much of it, he still causes slender sickness

[Ring Leader] - Oh Poppy

[Poppy] - You better keep a good eye on Splendy, you know how he can get, and don't forget what I taught you about his feedings, if he's really being stubborn, go get Slender

[Ring Leader] - Yes yes, I know

[Splender] - No Doc...

[Doc] I'm a doctor... my mein is to protect life. You know I have to ask. Even if I know the answer.

[Splender] - Yes, I know

[Poppy] Coughs a bit harder, a small dribble of blood coming from her eye-

[Dawn] For what it's worth, my father will take you where you need to be. There will be a journey, but the reward will be comeasurate.

[Poppy] - Well I guess you can't get away from being a proxy without one more adventure

[Dawn] Do you have a patron diety?

[Poppy] - I don't remember, if you survive as long as I have you really only remember your time as a proxy, not anything else

[Dawn] Then I guess your future is as fantastical as you wish to make it. One never knows what waits out there for those who go with an open heart and mind.

[Poppy] - I just hope to tend to my flowers once more

[Splender] Is now crying-

[Doc] Splender, can I open the window?

[Splender] - It doesn't open

[Doc] It will open for me. - Doc walks to the glass and puts both gloved hands on it, the glass bricks melt and flow down and away, breaking into pixels that vanish into sparkles near the floor. The room is filled all at once with the heady scent of the flowers outside. They're dewy from an afternoon shower and full of sweetness.

[Dawn] He's coming now.

[Splender] - POPPY!

[Ring Leader] Wiggles her finger in her ear because of the volume of Splender's voice-

[Dawn] Stands straight up and the shadow behind her darkens and crawls up the wall.

[Splender] Growls a little as he cradles Poppy close to himself-

[Poppy] - It's okay Splendy

[Azrael] Opens his wings with the gentlest whisper of air. His foot bones click softly against the floor and he moves next to Splender. -I'M SORRY. 

[Splender] - She brought so much happiness...

[Azrael] MANY DO.

[Doc] Is flatly terrified.

[Splender] - I remember all of them...

[Azrael] I'M SURE THEY FEEL THE SAME. YOU ARE KINDER TO THEM THEN MOST.

[Splender] - Must you take her?

[Poppy] - Splendy...- More blood seeps from her orifices

[Azrael] YOU CAN SEE SHE IS SUFFERING.

[Dawn] two minutes....

[Splender] Growls again, his eyes showing a hint of red-

[Azrael] I WILL NOT TAKE HER SPLENDERMAN. YOU WILL GIVE HER TO ME. BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT IS THE KIND AND RIGHT THING TO DO.

[Splender] - But... But...

[Dawn] She'll suffer more if you keep her beyond her time....

[Splender] Sighs and lets his arms stretch out a little- If you let anything happen to her along the way...

[Azrael] I WOULD NEVER. I UNDERSTAND THE VALUE Of... a sINglE sOUl. -he reaches out a hand and draws it gently over her face, closing her eyes and gathering a ball of light from her last breath. He cradles it gently beside his chest. Sheltering the light under the curls of his wings.

[Dawn] Steps closer - she's listening intently-

[Splender] Starts bawling, but there's a slightly animalistic sound to it-

[Ring Leader] - Splendy? When was the last time you fed?

[Dawn] Splender. Caroline says to tell you goodbye. Thank you for everything. She'll be waiting for you if you ever decide to join her.

[Splender] Releases an animalistic howl and Ring Leader takes a step back- Oh no...

[Azreal] CAlm YoUrselF!

[Ring Leader] - He he... I'll be right back...- She darts out of the room

[Splender] Growls, his fingers elongating into claws and pressing into his former proxies flesh-

[Doc] Wait?! What the devil are you doing?

[Dawn] Glances at Azrael, who obviously isn't afraid but also is unsure as to what's happening. - She unslings the scythe handle staff from her back and swings it at Splender. The end connects with the side of his head like a baseball bat-

[Splender] Drops Poppy's body and stumbles back a little, still growling and dropping low, hunching over and tendrils erupt from his back-

[Azreal] Looks as unnerved as a skull can manage-

-There's a strong sense of static in the air as a black blur moves between the group and Splender as Slender appears, one of his proxies diving out of the way to avoid Splender's tendrils-

[Slender] - Enough brother, you need to hunt!- His own tendril move to intercept his brothers

[Doc] Is reeling from his EMP-

[Dawn] What's wrong with him?!

[Splender] Hisses-

[Slender] Sighs as he works on immobilizing his brother- He hasn't consumed human flesh in some time, if we do not, we become feral and unless caught early, we cannot recover from it. He needs to go hunting

[Doc] Dizzy and sick- Does he just need the food? Or is the hunt important?

[Slender] - The hunt is always important, although half the time I usually end up sharing one of my kills with him

[Splender] Snaps at his brother-

[Slender] - Masky...

[Masky] Starts digging in a backpack he brought of which the bottom is slowly turning darker-

[Doc] Don't... he's my friend. It's the least I can do. - With a grimace, the doctor phases a hand through hir own belly and copies hir liver- Xe steps up and holds it just within reach of a tendril-

[Slender] - Organs are different from flesh Doctor, there's a reason we remove them when we hunt

[Masky] Pulls out a severed human arm that's in a few chunks-

[Splender] Seems to become confused, not sure what to go after first-

[Slender] Reaches for the arm pieces with a tendril-

[Splender] Snaps at the liver, his large mouth closing on Doc's hands too-

[Doc] Panicks and manages to phase through the worst of his teeth, xe still gets bit though and hir gloves are shredded-

[Splender] Swallows the chunks and then goes after the arm pieces- The more he eats, the more aware he becomes until he's mostly just trembling- Brother...

[Slender] - It's alright, I'm here

[Dawn] Is a bit green from the sight- 

[Doc] Pulls out the bottle they were drinking from and pours most of the alcohol onto hir hands, biting back a small scream of pain.

[Splender] Tastes the pain and sniffs at the air a little- Doc?

[Doc] Has sat down on the floor and begun stitching the wounds in hir hands.

[Dawn] Is trying to help

[Splender] - I'm so sorry!- He buries his face into Slender's jacket

[Azrael] makes a small slicing motion near the bloody backpack. The trauma was making the soul linger.

[Ring Leader] Comes back in- He still needs to hunt, doesn't he...

[Slender] - Yes, he does

[Doc] Such a terrible curse...

[Slender] - Have you ever heard of Wendigo's Doctor?

[Doc] No? 

[Dawn] I know what that is. A human eats human flesh and the Wendigo takes hold. It turns them into a possessed monstrosity with a belly that can never be filled and a heart made of ice.

[Slender] - That is one type, the others are former slender beings, that is what happens when we go feral. It's why we must occasionally consume human flesh. It is almost the opposite of how it happens with humans

[Dawn] How bizzare, and unfortunate. It's a heavy burden to have to prey on creatures that can beg for their lives in a way you understand.

[Slender] - You learn to ignore it. The only reason I allow Splender to get this far along is because it's the only time he can bring himself to hunt

[Dawn] Humph, you mean you just close off the part of your soul that can care about the lives you take.

[Slender] - Not all humans, occasionally one does catch our interest and those usually become our proxies

[Ring Leader] - Masky I thought your ribs were broken...

[Masky] - They are

[Azrael] Looks at Splender- Have you anything more to say to her? She has a long journey ahead.

[Splender] - Be safe my pretty flower

[Azrael] Is holding the two souls gently, and gives him a nod, from one professional to another. His wings brush Slender and his brother ever so briefly as he turns and a shimmering hole opens in the wall. Beyond is a desert with sand like tiny grains of gold and a sky so full of stars that the ground is lit by them. In the distance are black mountains, only visible for the lights that twinkle on their foothills and peaks. 

[Dawn] Locks eyes with Doc and the other nods for her to go ahead. 

[Doc] I'll be fine. Let your father take you home. There's nothing more for you to do here.

[Dawn] Thank you. - She stands quickly and takes the angels hand. Both vanish into the portal and it dissolves behind them.

[Doc] Regards hir bare hands and the already healing scars a bit grimly. Hir sleeves are shredded and bloodstained as well.

[Slender] - My brother is in no condition to send you home, so what do you wish to do?

[Doc] I... I think I'll go for a walk in the garden. Just for now.

[Slender] - Masky, Ring Leader, stay with them

[Doc] Thanks... - Xe walks sadly outside.

[Ring Leader and Masky] Fall into pace a few feet behind Doc-

[Slender] Teleports off with his brother-

[Masky] Grunts a little as they walk-

[Doc] Looks back - Are either of you injured?

[Ring Leader] - Masky has some broken ribs

[Masky] - I've had worse, it's okay

[Doc] No. Slender left you to watch over me. I'll fix your ribs. It'll only take me a moment.

[Ring Leader] - Why did you come?

[Masky] - Toby and Anne were already out and Hoodie is worse off than me right now

[Doc] Approaches Masky and puts hir hands on his chest - just hold still.

[Masky] Starts tensing only for that to cause a wave of pain-

[Doc] Phases hir hands into him and resets his ribs gently - now don't move just yet.

[Doc] Puts out a potion bottle and presses it to his lips. - Just drink a little.

[Masky] - Oh no, I've had that before and it's nasty

[Doc] That's why I'm holding it to your lips instead of handing it to you. Sniff. Mine don't taste bad.

[Masky] Does sniff it and then tentatively takes a sip

[Doc] Tips a bit into his mouth and backs off. It's got a fruity taste and a bit of fizz.

[Masky] Makes a non committal head motion-

[Doc] Better? How's your chest?

[Masky] - Doesn't hurt anymore

[Doc] Good. What about you Ring Leader? Are you hurt?

[Ring Leader] - Oh no, I'm fine. Splendy's always really careful with proxies, we're only human after all

[Doc] I was afraid he might have smacked you while he was flailing around. I had no idea....

[Ring Leader] - No, I slipped out so I could contact Anne, she has the strongest mental connection with Slender, at least when it comes to his proxies

[Doc] Wait, you said you were just human? Do the Slenders protect you from the Insanity infection? I mean it would make sense since a human going on a murder spree likely wouldn't last long...

[Masky] - Insanity?

[Doc] I guess they didn't tell you... Most of the creepypastas are infected with a kind of group posession. An entity that both protects them and relentlessly drives them to kill.

[Masky] - Hmmm, that would make sense...

[Ring Leader] - I don't interact with the other pasta's much, so I'll just take your word on that Masky

[Doc] You've noticed there are less of them about the manor at least?

[Masky] - No shit

[Doc] Most of them came to live with me.

[Ring Leader] - Like a sleep over!?

[Doc] We actually did that once because a server update caused a snowstorm!

[Ring Leader] - Snow! I love snow!

[Masky] Groans-

[Doc] I'm not into it. I do like thunderstorms though. And it's no fun having a massive castle if you don't have friends over to fill it with noise now and again.

[Ring Leader] Giggles-

[Doc] I've been stripping their Insanity and replacing that protection by making them digital like me and Cp. Then I can just attach them to respawn. They die out here, they reappear back in whatever bed they last slept in on the server.

[ring Leader] - THAT'S SO COOL!

[Doc] Thank you! I still get excited about it myself, but not everyone shares my enthusiasim. And since some of the other pastas were also partly digital to begin; with they've brought in all kinds of interesting things and new ideas from other video games.

[Masky] - At least that stuff isn't creating such a mess in the manor anymore

[Doc] Pfft! Yeah, it is messy sometimes. But fun all the same. Cleaning is much easier at a lower resolution.

[Masky] - Whatever, not my problem

[Ring Leader] - I hope Splendy will be back soon...

[Doc] Yeah.. me too. I've never gotten back inside my game without a little bit of help. -sigh- I don't belong out here.

[Masky] - You know I could contact one of the digital pasta's...

[Doc] That would be helpful. BEN would likely give me a lift. If he's not too busy with his son.

[Masky] - Son?

[Doc] Yeah. Hyrule. He's pretty tiny.

[Masky] - How did he end up with a kid?

[Doc] The usual way. He's got a girlfriend. I think it's silly he didn't just come to me or one of the others asking for some protection. But it is what it is. Him and Aven love the kid, so it worked out for the best.

[Masky] - BEN... With a girlfriend...

[Doc] We think it's some kind of parallel universe thing. Aven is also part BEN drowned. But a different BEN. It's like a benign posession.

[Masky] - This is getting confusing...

[Ring Leader] - I think it's adorable!

[Doc] It is pretty cute. The baby even has their red on black eyes.

[Ring Leader] - I wanna see!

[Doc] Well I guess you can hitch a ride back with me when I go. Splender is there most of the time anyway.

[Ring Leader] - Yay!

[Masky] Starts fussing around on his phone-

[Doc] I just had a bad thought.... Splender left Pinwheel with Slender and he didn't have them when he showed up.... I really hope she hasn't bitten anyone at the manor!

[Masky] - Nah, Offender is looking after the biter, we should be going though, the fae are starting to take interest

[Doc] I can probably take her off his hands if I'm going home anyway. I've taken to just keeping four of the healing fruits on my person. Thank goodness they stack.

[Masky] - I've got Herobrine making an opening back in Poppy's room

[Doc] Visibly wilts - I'm suprised he didn't just reply that I have to find my way home on my own....

[Masky] - He knows not to mess around when it comes to this place, but we should hurry

[Doc] I'm right behind you.

[Masky] Leads them back to Poppy's room where a tv hidden in a corner is full of static- Go on through

[Doc] Hesitates - Are you coming Ring Leader?

[Ring Leader] - We both are, Herobrine can drop us off at the manor

[Doc] Good enough for me. Brace yourself, the change in resolution can disorient if you're not used to it. - Hops into the statick-

[CP] Is waiting on the other side a good four blocks above the desert-

[Doc] Falls into the sand - shiiiiit!-

[Ring Leader] Yelps as Masky just ducks and rolls into the fall having fallen from greater heights-

[CP] - Hm? Oh! Masky!

[Doc] just lays flat for a long moment before rolling hir head to the side to take a breath- RUDE

[Mb] happens to be close enough to see and points and laughs because he's an asshole

[Doc] Weakly- fuck both of you, honestly

[Mb] Comes a little closer and leers at Ring Leader- nice outfit

[Doc] Don't you have anything better to do? 

[Mb] Nope

[Ring Leader] - Oh thank you! Splendy gave it to me!

[Masky] Offers Ring Leader a hand up-

[CP] At Mb- What are you doing here asshole?

[Doc] Being in the right place at the right time... It's such a Herobrine thing... 

[Mb] Ha! What? I can't take my little dragon out for a walk without everyone getting suspicious?

[CP] - I see no dragon

[Mb] Turns around with a smirk. Celine is clinging to his back like a bat and sleeping peacefully-

[Doc] he has you there Cp..

[CP] Grumbles-

[Mb] incredibly smarmy - now don't yell or you'll wake the baby

[CP] - Oh shut up dick face!

[Doc] She's pretty cute when she's sleeping

[Mb] shut up! She's not cute, she's ferocious!

[CP] - I don't think I've ever seen her attack something...

[Mb] huffs - she eats meat, it'll happen.

[CP] - If you want vicious then you should have gotten pinwheel

[Doc] Masky, Ring Leader, meet one of our Herobrines. This is Mb

[Mb] pfff! Nobody asked me! And I like Celine, she's not all foo foo pastels.

[Masky] Nods-

[Ring Leader] Cheerfully- Hello!

[CP] - One bite from pinwheel now can kill several people

[Doc] She'll definitely be showy when she's bigger all that orange and green. That club tail is gonna be dangerous too.

[Mb] Halloween orange and zombie green thank you.

[Mb] So what? Venom isn't everything. A strong bite from a ripping beak can do a lot of damage too!

[CP] - I think you got a dud

[Mb] Hisses- How dare you call her a dud! At least she isn't a-a basic bitch like yours!

[Doc] Stands up and dusts hirself off. - Sorry, this is normal. 

[CP] - Have you seen the size and intelligence of mine? She is most certainly not a basic bitch

[Masky] - No no, it's like this in the manor too

[Mb] Pfft! She's a vanilla model enderdragon. Laaaaame.

[Doc] Ah. My condolences to the furniture.

[CP] - She also sat on you like it was nothing

[Masky] - Yeah... Some things we just gave up on having

[Mb] Yeah cause she's got a fat ass!

[CP] - She is pure muscle and you know it dip shit

[Mb] She's got all the ass you're missing!

[CP] - And I care why?

[Mb] Cause maybe your wife would rather look at mine, string bean!

[CP] - I doubt that

[Doc] Can we not? We do have company.

[Mb] Fuck you too!

[Ring Leader] - Oh honestly, they're worse than the children

[Doc] They're griefers. Just two parts of the same coin really. [Mb] Eat my ass!

[CP] - I wouldn't suggest that, they'd probably like it

[Doc] You want a piece of me too Cp?

[Mb] I don't need your fucking advice.

[CP] Growls-.

[Doc] -sighs-

[Mb] Fuck this anyway. I don't need this shit.

[Celine] Tiny yawn that makes Mb freeze in the act of stalking away.

[Masky] - Doctor, is there someplace Ring Leader and I could stay?

[CP] - Ah yes, don't wake the baby

[Doc] Sure. You can stay with me if you want. - Xe points to the shrine and the castle beyond- I've got tons of space. And I need to let my mate know I'm home safe.

[Ring Leader] - Ooh! Does Splendy live there!?

[Mb] Gives Cp the finger while snarling softly and walks away carefully-

[Doc] No, his house is on the other side. We are neighbors though.

[Ring Leader] - Awww, I'd rather stay there...

[Doc] You can if you want. But I presume he's still with Slender. I'm sure once he knows you like being here, he'll probably have you over often.

[Ring Leader] - Okay!

[Doc] Come on, lets go through the shrine. There's a shortcut to the other part of the house underneath it.

[Masky] Follows with Ring Leader-

[Doc] Opens the door into the vast space of the shrine. The color from the stained glass windows paints the quartz floor with rainbows and dancing slivers of light from the trough of fire below the three story image of Herobrine. Xe heads back to the map and clops down the steps.

[Doc] Xe notes that Limewatch is now on the map and nods in approval at her friends keeping it updated. Xe calls out to Deerheart as the pass into the kitchen

[Ring Leader] Is looking at everything in awe-

[Deer] - We're still in the vine room love

[Doc] Creeps up the narrow staircase and out into the vine room.

[Yaunfen] Is sleeping in a patch of sunlight, hir head on Deer's lap as she reads-

[Doc] You are absolutely a sight for sore eyes. Masky, Ring Leader? This is my mate. Deerheart. She's the goddess of our little server. And this is our adopted child, Yaunfen.

[Ring Leader] - Hello!

[Masky] Nods in greeting-

[Deer] - Love... Your hands...

[Doc] Splender had an... episode... Thank goodness I can be intangible or he probably would have severed my hands.

[Deer] - Is he okay?

[Doc] Yes. Mostly. His brother is tending to him.

[Deer] - Well I suppose that's good

[Doc] Hopefully he'll be back soon.

[Masky] Stretches some-

[Ring Leader] Fiddles with her cane-

[Doc] Can I get you two anything? Or are you just tired?

[Masky] - I could probably do with some more rest

[Ring Leader] - I'm fine

[Doc] Points to a room at the bottom of the entryway stairs - Just go down there. There's a bed and it's nice and quiet. I find a lack of windows is good for a nap.

[Masky] - Thanks- He heads that direction

[Ring Leader] - Don't mind how little he talks, he's always been like that

[Doc] I'm pretty used to dealing with people who hold in their emotions.

[Lh] Prances into the room with a bitty jingle ball in his mouth-

[Ring Leader] - KITTY!

[Doc] Oh? Yeah that's our cat. Little Herobrine, he's slightly glitched. - points to the cats glowing eyes- 

[Lh] mrr?

[Ring Leader] - He's adorable!

[Doc] Careful, you'll feed his ego- winks- 

[Lh] Sneaks over to Yaunfen and shakes the jingle ball-

[Yaunfen] Shnuffles-

[Lh] Creeps a little closer and touches Yaunfen's tiny nose wrinkles with a paw-

[Yaunfen] Sneezes-

[Doc] Awww.. be nice Lh-

[Ring Leader] Taps her cane against the floor, a long spindly ribbon coming out of the end-

[Lh] Pupils get super wide and he's watching intently-

[Ring Leader] Starts twirling the ribbon around-

[Lh] Leaps and dances gracefully, trying to catch the ribbon.

[Ring Leader] Giggles as she plays with the cat-

[Doc] I've tried a toy on a string before, but he really likes that ribbon. Nicely done. Do you usually play with Grinny?

[Ring Leader] - Sometimes, but he's not as much fun

[Doc] He's rather bitter. I've even made a mouse mob for cats to play with that drops a treat. He just ignores them.

[Ring Leader] - He prefers watching things suffer, but I've caught him on a good day a couple of times when he's done nothing but play for hours

[Doc] It's just a mood thing? I've been trying to win him over, but... cats. They have to decide they like you.

[Ring Leader] - Yup!- Taps her cane on the floor again and several small toys erupt out

[Lh] Goes bonkers and leaps into the small pile of toys, batting them everywhere.

[Ring Leader] Smiles- Don't worry, they'll disappear in a few hours

[Doc] Aww, it's okay to give him toys.

[Lh] Goes prancing by-

[Ring Leader] - Oh no, it's just that's how long anything which comes out of this cane lasts

[Doc] So is it some kind of magick thing Splender gave you?

[Ring Leader] Nods- Oh yes, although us proxies are only human, our Master's give us an advantage over other human's, each ability depends on our Master though. Since I'm Splendy's proxy, my powers revolve around making others happy

[Doc] That's really nice. 

[Lh] Suddenly scampers out of the room in a hurry.

[Ring Leader] - Huh, wonder where the kitty is going

[Lh] Comes back dragging Grinny by his sweater-

[Grinny] - You little fucker let me go!

[Lh] Gets behind Grinny and pushes him into a small pile of toys.

[Doc] That was nice, sort of...

[Grinny] - Stop it!

[Ring Leader] - Grinny!

[Lh] Looks proud of himself. -

[Grinny] - Oh joy, a proxy

[Doc] Hi Grinny. Having an okay day?

[Grinny] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Sits down on the floor with a bit of a defeated look. - It's just been one of those days

[Deer] - In good news Yaunfen learned another word

[Doc] Please tell me it's not a another cuss word...

[Deer] - I think they're trying to say pillow

[Doc] What's it sound like specifically?

[Deer] - Pliplo

[Doc] Yeah, probably. They do enjoy sleeping on our bed after all.

[Ring Leader] Is humming a bit-

[Lh] Hops over Grinny and bats a toy in his direction-

[Grinny] Hunker down- Stahp!

[Lh] Head butts Grinny- puuuuuurrrrr

[Grinny] Hisses and swats-

[Doc] So, pull up a block - Xe tosses Ring Leader a wool block - Just plop it on the floor anywhere- how long have you been working for Splender?

[Ring Leader] Puts the block down- Hmm, how long? I think three or four years now?

[Doc] So how did you guys meet?

[Ring Leader] - I was trying to run away from home, I had nothing. I may be on th slightly older spectrum of kids, but to Splendy I was still a child. He could feel my sadness and depression, he saved me in a way, making sure I was fed and warm, and he eventually made me a proxy to protect from the slender sickness

[Doc] He's in a class all by himself isn't he? I think that's why we get along. I love his compassion in the face of all the things that go on around him. If you can live a thousand years and small things still make you smile or move you to tears, that's an accomplishment.

[Ring Leader] - Yeah, I guess so

-Theres a bit of noise from outside- 

[Doc] Looks up and sees the stars coming out through the skylight above. - Huh, time for all the monsters to come out and play.

[Ring Leader] - Monsters?

[Doc] Yeah. It may look cute and pixelly, but this is also a survival game. Night comes with giant spiders, archer skeletons, rogue witches, exploding creepers and zombies. It's okay though, they can't get inside.

[Ring Leader] - Oh, okay

[Grinny] Just starts walking away-

[Lh] Pounces Grinny's tail playfully-

[Grinny] Turns and attacks-

-There's a light tapping on the wall and Violet peeks around the corner-

[Lh] Rolls around with Grinny, bunny kicking at him-

[Grinny] Is going for the throat with deep growls-

[Violet] Makes a tsking sound and seperates the two cats. Since they have no flesh, it's safe to do so with hands.

[Grinny] Thrashes around-

[Ring Leader] - Um... I thought you said monsters couldn't get in...

[Doc] Hmm? Oh! That's Violet. My friend Steve is good at befriending people. It's almost a super power. His 'brothers' watch over the castle and village and keep it safe. - turns to the skeleton- Everything okay Violet? 

[Violet] Shakes head no-

[Doc] What's wrong? 

[Violet] Makes a super complex gesture that seems to involve a shovel and possibly a creeper.

[Ring Leader] Watches in interest-

[Violet] Points to their mouth- 

[Doc] OH.

[Doc] Yeah, hang on, I'll get you something. -xe moves to a trunk and digs around a bit- 

[Violet] Nods respectfully to Deerheart-

[Deer] - Hello Violet

[Doc] Something I've been working on. It's a bit messy. - Xe pulls out some carrots, potatoes, beets, a dirt block, and a water bucket.

[Ring Leader] - Need help?

[Violet] Coos over Yaunfen-

[Doc] Can you conjure up a big bowl?

[Ring Leader] - Absolutely!- She taps her cane and jerks it upwards, a bowl pops out of the end and she quickly grabs it

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe pulls the tips off some of the vines as well and starts crumbling the items into pixels

[Ring Leader] Is watching curiously-

[Doc] Adds a little water and quite a bit of dirt and mixes it up. - There you go Violet- 

[Violet] Nods excitedly and takes the bowl with a thankful gesture.

[Doc] That should keep her quiet.

[Deer] Frowns- Are you talking about Karen?

[Doc] Yeah. Violet wanted some compost. It's nothing from the horse pen, but there's enough vegetable bits to calm her little creeper stomach.

[Deer] - We should talk to Lie about bringing over some of her extra compost

[Doc] Good idea. She must have a hellacious amount by now... I wonder if she's been composting it in a hole so it doesn't stink up her yard?

[Deer] - I'm not sure

[Doc] That's an unpleasant thought isn't it? A shit block? - Laughs- I think I've been up too long...

[Deer] - I think so to

-There's a bit of noise from the lab below, it's mostly Idolus sounding annoyed-

[TLOT] Sorry!

[Notch] Whoops!

[Doc] I'm staying right here with Yaunfen, you guys want to check on them, go ahead.

[Deer] - I think I will, I've been sitting here since you left

[Steve] He seems a tad.... Annoyed...

[Deer] Heads down the stairs- Steve? What's going on?

-Deerheart is just in time to see Steve chuck a potato at Markus. 

[Notch] is distracted by Deerheart and the potato hits him on the cheek - dammit! Why are you aiming for my face!!!!

[Deer] - What is going on!?

[Steve] Because nothing happens if you think it's not gonna hurt!

[TLOT] Just a bit of practice. One of the potatoes landed in he fish tank though, sorry about that.

[Deer] - Why are we throwing potato's?

[Notch] Because a rock might knock me out? 

[Steve] And we have lots of potatoes

[Deer] - I think I'm still missing something here...

[Steve] Think fast! - he chunks another potato at Markus. There's a momentary flash of light this time and the vegetable rebounds off an invisible barrier around a rather startled Markus

[TLOT] Much better!

[Deer] - A... Shield?

[TLOT] It seems like it, though he needs a lot of practice

[Notch] it's like it's just happening

[Deer] - I see... Somehow I think CP might enjoy helping with this

[TLOT] Thats why I specifically did not ask him

[Notch] no way! Cp would aim for my crotch just for the fun of it!

[Deer] - You have to admit that is a good incentive to make sure the shield works...

[Notch] Small voice- Please no...

[Deer] - I'm joking Notch, oh we also have two more guests for the time being

[Notch] Do I need to avoid them?

[TLOT] I have the same question.

[Deer] - I don't know, they aren't actual creepy pasta's, but proxies

[Steve] So they're like creepypasta secretaries? Like Winston?

[Deer] - Maybe? One of them I know is okay, because she's Splender's proxy, the other is Slender's...

[TLOT] That sounds bad.... why is Slender's proxy here?

[Deer] - They were with Doc and so CP dragged them in

[TLOT] Oh, so it was an accident. 

[Steve] Then we should at least make them welcome. Where are they?

[Deer] - Ring Leader is upstairs with Doc and Masky went to one of the beds

[Notch] Okay, lets go up there then. 

[TLOT] I'm game.

[Steve] Is picking up the potatoes on the floor.

[Deer] As they pass the fish tank- Idolus? Could you toss that potato back out?- The potato comes flying towards them- Thank you!- Leads them upstairs-

[Ring Leader] Is completely conked out on the carpet-

[Doc] Is curled up with Yaunfen

[Deer] - Guess everyone is tired...

[Notch] Anybody mind if I crash here? It looks like there's still plenty of night to be had.

[Deer] - Are you sure Flux won't miss you?

[Notch] I'd have to fight my way back over there. I think she'd probably prefer I was safe.

[Deer] - I can let her know you are here

[Notch] Please.

[TLOT] Just pick a room, you know where they all are. 

[Notch] Thank you.

[Deer] Sends out a quick message and soon Flux is there, reforming from her mist-

[Notch] Is immediately smiling softly- Hi Flux.

[Steve] giggles-

[Flux] - Are you alright Notch? You were gone for some time...

[Notch] Just getting in some practice... - he still has a bit of a black eye.

[TLOT] He's trying to hone his new powers

[Flux] - Your eye...

[Notch] I got hit with a vegetable. It's nothing.

[Flux] - Are you sure?

[Notch] Yes, thank you for caring about me though. - blushes a little

[Deer] Yawns a little- Well, I'm going to see if I can't coax Doc and Yaunfen to bed

[Doc] Rolls over and puts a hand on one of Deerhearts hooves-

[TLOT] Maybe you should just join them

[Deer] Smiles- Maybe, could one of you take Ring Leader to the room Masky is in?

[Steve] Which room is it?

[Deer] - In the goth room- Points in the direction

[TLOT] There's only one bed in there. I know where there's another one close by that's empty. I'll take care of her - He whispers a bit of suggestion into Ring Leaders ear so she won't awaken and carries her down towards the kitchen with Steve following. 

[Steve] This is a colorful room...

[TLOT] It was Lj's for a bit. It seems like something Splender's proxy would be into.

[Steve] You're probably right. - Helps tuck her into the bed.

[Ring Leader curls up, holding her cane tight to herself-

[TLOT] Tiptoes back out and he and Steve leave her to sleep. 

[Notch] Thank you Deerheart. Flux and I will just go downstairs if that's okay.

[Deer] - Go right ahead

[Doc] Mumbles in hir sleep-

[Deer] Lays down next to her mate, smiling as she begins drifting off to sleep-


	217. Masky and Ring Leader, Hyrule Crawling, Candy Seed, Mada

-Next Morning-

[Ring Leader] Wakes up and stretches before looking around. She's very confused as to where she is as she stands up. She spots a staircase and approaches only to jump back with a loud yelp as something comes flying at her and disappears-

[Steve] Has wandered up to get some fruit and a bit of coffee for his mate. - Hello?

[Ring Leader] - Hello? Where are you?

[Steve] At the top of the stairs. By the polar bear pen.

[Ring Leader] Hesitantly darts up the stairs and almost runs into Steve-

[Steve] Reaches out instinictivly to catch her-Hey! Be careful!

[Ring Leader] - Ah! Sorry! And you are?

[Steve] I'm Steve. Deerheart said your name is Ring Leader?

[Ring Leader] - Oh yes! I'm Splender's proxy!

[Steve] So are you like a secretary or something?

[Ring Leader] - Kinda? I help Splendy with his job by bringing him saddened children or cheering them up myself

[Steve] Oh! Then you should visit the nearby village while you're here. It's full of kids. Some of them you might.... kinda already know... actually..

[Ring Leader] - Oh, really?

[Steve] Yeah, Doc rescued them from Lj's circus. But they're all alive again. Mostly.

[Ring Leader] - Oh, Splendy never let me go there

[Steve] It was pretty sad. Doc had that stare afterwards.

[Ring Leader] - I'm sorry to hear that- Her stomach then growls- Oops, hehe

[Steve] Are you hungry too? I was just going to the kitchen.

[Ring Leader] - Yeah, I guess I am

[Ring Leader] - Oh, but we should probably grab Masky as well

[Steve] Shivers a little - Masky? Is that the one that.... belongs to Slender...?

[Ring Leader] - Yup!

[Steve] Oh-okay- nervous- He's in the room on the next floor up, but you have to go through the kitchen and back around.

[Ring Leader] - Okay, lead the way!

[Steve] Swallows nervously and leads her back up into the vine room-

-There's a bit of a sour smell coming from the room Masky's in-

[Steve] Sniffs- What-what is that?

[Ring Leader] - Oh, Masky smokes so that's probably his cigarettes

[Steve] It smells terrible!

[Ring Leader] - Yeah, Splendy won't let him do it if he's around

[Steve] You go down and get him, that's too foul for me. And let him know not to do that in the house. If it's annoying my nose, Doc will go ballistic. TLOT too, brines have really sensitive noses.

[Ring Leader] - Okay!- She skips on down the stairs

[TLOT] Got tired of waiting for Steve and came upstairs - What the fuck?! Is the carpet on fire?!

-After a few moments Ring Leader returns with Masky-

[Steve] Points to Masky- He did it!

[Masky] - What!?

[TLOT] That horrible smell! It stinks like burning zombie guts!

[Masky] - You mean my cigarettes?

[TLOT] I don't know what that is! But don't do it again!

[Masky] Pulls the carton out of his pocket and smacks one out- These

[TLOT] Has visible nostrils for a moment and steps back - At least put it in your inventory!

[Masky] - Inventory?

[TLOT] Retreats to the other side of the room- 

[Steve] Snatches the small packet and tosses it back so it bounces into Masky's inventory

[Masky] - WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?

[Steve] I put your stinky thing away.

[Masky] Looks like he's about to punch Steve-

[Ring Leader] - Masky please, calm down, you'll have another attack

[TLOT] He's still got it. 

[Steve] Attack?

[Ring Leader] - All proxies suffer from various stages of Slender sickness, Masky and Anne are probably the two worst off

[TLOT] what kind of symptoms?

[Ring Leader] - Dizzyness, coughing fits, coughing up blood, nose bleeds, gaps in memory

[TLOT] That's pretty awful. Is it from the EMP Slender gives off?

[Ring Leader] - Yeah, I have a very mild version, once in a blue moon I'll get a bloody nose

[TLOT] Do you need a potion? You'd feel better for a little while at least.

[Ring Leader] - Oh no, I'm fine, and Masky has his pills

[Steve] Stomach growls- Oof...

[Ring Leader] - Oh right! Food!

[TLOT] Sounds good to me...

[Steve] Is edging towards the kitchen while keeping an eye on Masky

[Masky] - I'll be alright, go ahead without me Ring Leader

[TLOT] Touches Masky's mind ever so gently to look at his display and check his health-

-His hearts look sickly but there are a few more than there should be-

[TLOT] Brows furrow- If you're sure....

[Masky] - Positive- He heads back towards his room

[Steve] Is already in the kitchen and bustling around- 

[TLOT] Turns to Ring Leader- you coming?

[Ring Leader] - Oh absolutely!

[TLOT] Smiles as he sees Steve, who already looks happier

[Steve] Is expertly flipping pancakes dotted with little white pixels-

[Ring Leader] - Oh goody! Pancakes!

[TLOT] Raiding Doc's vines again? 

[Steve] Maybe....

[TLOT] I'll make the coffee. - Starts getting out the stand and bottles like he's setting up a chemistry set.

[Ring Leader] - OOh! That looks fun

[TLOT] Just a bit of coffee. My beans take several different steps to get to something that tastes correct. They double as a third level potion once they're done.

[Ring Leader] - Cool!

[HG] -comes down the stairs there is a butter fly on his head-

[TLOT] Hg! Haven't seen you in a bit. Hows it going?

[Ring Leader] - Hello!

[Steve] Preps a plate of pancakes and slides it to her and starts stacking another for Hg-

[Ring Leader] - What berries are these?

[HG] -nervous because he hasn't seen ring leader before- hello. I have been good I have a house now.

[TLOT] They're lightning berries, they kinda fizz and pop a bit. It's okay though, they taste too good for anyone to mind.

[Steve] Ring Leader? This is Herobrine the Gardener. 

[Ring Leader] Tries some- It's like pop rocks! Oh, yes?

[TLOT] Pop rocks? Like popped chorus fruit?

[Ring Leader] Taps her cane on the ground, a handful of pop rocks popping out and falling into her hands- Here, try some

[TLOT] Puts few in his hand and slurps up some with his forked tongue, there's a faint sound and his eyes go wide- They make noise?! I think the berries are a bit less aggressive. And softer.

[Ring Leader] Giggles and offers some to the other two- It's a pleasure to meet you HG!

[TLOT] Passes around the coffee bottles - 

[Steve] puts a fork on Hg's plate- Here, you try some HG. Have breakfast with us.

[HG] -take the pop rocks and tries some he tenses at the feeling-

[Steve] Tries the pop rocks- That's so weird! The taste like, cheeries? But not?

[Ring Leader] - Most kids love them!

[TLOT] Hmm, what's in them?

[Ring Leader] - Sugar

[TLOT] Actually Doc's baby Yaunfen would probably go nuts for them. They live off sugar, literally

[HG] -after the feeling of the pop rocks go down he sits down and tries some of the pancakes-

[Ring Leader] - Really? That's so cool!

[TLOT] They came from a modded seed, the plants bear candy and ice cream instead of flowers and fruit. Even the dirt blocks are made of cake

[Ring Leader] - I wanna go!

[Steve] Snaps a flower off the lemon tree and brings it over for Hg's flitter - For your little buddy Hg.

[TLOT] Ask Doc when they get up, I'm sure they can find it easily. That's a pretty low-stress errand. 

[Ring Leader] - Okay!

[HG] -puts the flower on his head and flitter flies and lands back on the lemon flower-

[Ring Leader] Quickly finishes her food- Delicious!

[TLOT] - is making bacon- I wonder if doing this will summon.... THEM?

[Steve] Oh! You!

[Ring Leader] - Who?

[Steve] He's being naughty. 

[TLOT] Chuckles- Cp's wife Lie Looooves bacon-

[Ring Leader] - CP?

[HG] cp is mean

[TLOT] Tall Herobrine? Red hair, v-neck shirt? Sometimes a cat?

[Ring Leader] - Oh! Herobrine!

[TLOT] Well there's lots of Herobrines, even though we're a decently rare spawn, but Doc has a knack for bringing us together. Your brine is our creepypasta Herobrine. So, Cp.

[Ring Leader] - Oh, okay...

[TLOT] The Testificates on my seed considered me a cautionary story, a legend of sorts, and gave me a title. I'm known as Herobrine The Lord of Tears. So TLOT. Just as Hg is Herobrine the Gardener. There's also Herobrine the Nether Keeper and Herobrine the Griefer King, and even a Kittybrine.

[Ring Leader] - That's so cool!

[Steve] It would be super confusing otherwise. We also have plenty of Steves and Alexes with different variations and spellings of their names.

[Ring Leader] - I wonder how much longer Splendy will be...

[TLOT] If you're just looking to kill time, go ask Doc about the candy seed. I bet they're up by now. Anyone want some bacon?

[Ring Leader] - I'll take some bacon first!

[HG] what is bacon and do you have the seeds to grow? I want to grow as many things as possible

[TLOT] Makes a big fan of some strips and splits it with her and Hg- It's pig meat, Hg. But if you can make a bacon tree, you'll be the most popular brine on the seed.

[Ring Leader] Happily munches away-

[TLOT] Chomps a strip Steve is holding out for him and gives him a sultry look-

[HG] I never ate a pig before I have never been good with a sword or had the guts to hit a pig with one they have such cute little faces

[TLOT] Ah. I understand, but you have to go with your metabolisim sometimes. I need meat. Sometimes raw. I feel sick otherwise.

[HG] I have been doing good eating plant I like making cake sometimes if I can get the suplise

[TLOT] You and Doc both. They really like carrots.

[Steve] Didn't we have a carrot cake recipie?

[TLOT] Maybe?

[HG] I have a lot of carrots now they are growing very big

[Steve] Considering that stuff you water everything with I can imagine.

[Ring Leader] - I think I'll go see if I can't find Doc now

[Doc] -Is tending to hir pokemon in Deerheart's study-

[Ring Leader] - Um... Where should I start looking?

[HG] -gets up and waters the lemon tree to let it become a full crop again-

[TLOT] Their room is on the right at the top of the stairs - points- Just call down softly. Deerheart tends to wake up first but stay in bed. Don't be shocked if she's naked, that's normal.

[Ring Leader] - Okay!- She skips up the stairs and stops at the top of the ones which lead to Doc's room- Doc?

[Deer] - Come on down!

[Ring Leader] Goes down the stairs- Hi! I'm looking for Doc!

[Deer] - Down those stairs right over there

[Ring Leader] - Thanks! SHe heads down the stairs- Doc?

[Doc] Down here! - Xe's feeding hir pokemon 

[Yaunfen] Watching from atop Deerheart's desk while sucking happily on a blue gem- 

[Exeggutor] Makes a weird digital noise at the newcomer. 

[Galvantula] Is clinging to the wall above the group

[Archen] Running and flapping like a small, colorful chicken.

[Ring Leader] - Hi! So TLOT mentioned something to me about a candy seed?

[Doc] Oh? You mean Yaunfen's home seed? What about it?

[Ring Leader] - I was wondering you could take me to see it?

[HG] -Tries to follow where Ring Leader went-

[Deer] - HG? Are you lost?

[Doc] Sure! It's a really pretty seed. I can always get some more candy and stuff for the little one- gestures at Yaunfen-

[HG] oh no I wanted to see doc I heard TLOT and Steve tell ring leader to come here so I was trying to find hir

[Deer] - Right down there HG, just go down the stairs

[HG] thank you -goes down the stairs-

[Doc] Hey Hg, did you need me too?

[HG] i wanted to see this candy place too and to tell you that i have a house so if there is any plants you want to give me i can grow them there

[Doc] Well there's plenty you can pick up there. If you like sugar of course. And I'm glad you hae a place to call your own as well. No more skulking around

[HG] that will be interesting to have a lot of candy plants

[Ring Leader] - Should I bring anything?

[Doc] Nah, I'll give you each a backpack trunk in case you fill your inventory- Calls up - Deerheart? I'm gonna go pick up more candy for Yaunfen. Should I take them or leave them with you?

[Deer] - You can leave them here, surprise them with treats

[Doc] Can you come down?

[Deer] - Absolutely- She comes on down

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Is obviously feeling better and does a graceful slide on the quartz floor with just the tiniest trail of sparks. Xe sweeps Deerheart around and kisses her while dipping her passionately-

[Deer] Squeaks in surprise but is soon returning the kiss-

[Doc] Gives her a wonderfully loving gaze before releasing her gently onto her hooves again. - Thanks for watching the baby.

[Deer] - Of course love

[Ring Leader] Is giggling-

[HG] -was distracted by trying to pet Exeggutor he didn't notice deer and doc kissing-

[Exeggutor] Is patting Hg with it's leaves playfully- 

[Doc] Straightens hir coat and spawns a pair of saddle bags, stripping it and making two rucksacks from it. - Here you go guys-

[Ring Leader] - Thanks!

[HG] -takes the bag while still petting Exeggutor- thank you doc

[aven] -pokes ben-

[BEN] Grumbles- What?

[aven] we should play some video game maybe hyrule would pick up a word from a game that has nothing to do with water

[BEN] - And what game wont leave one of us cussing our heads off?

[aven] legend of Zelda?

[BEN] Gives Aven an "Are you fucking kidding me look"- Uh, water temples?

[aven] we aren't going in them

[BEN] - But there's still so much water!

[aven] but don't you want to teach hyrule about legend of Zelda?

[BEN] - Once he's a bit older and we can take him there, then yes

[aven] but I want to play a game

[BEN] Suddenly smirks- How about a different type of game?

[aven] I would say yes but who would watch hyrule gem and her guardians aren't here

[BEN] Groans and mumbles under his breath-

[Hyrule] -is wiggling and managed to flip himself on to his belly-

[BEN] - SHIT! HYRULE!

[hyrule] -is trying to stand on his hands and knees-

[aven] I think he is getting ready to crawl

[BEN] - Well let's get him out here so he doesn't fall and hurt himself

[aven] -pick hyrule up and puts him on the floor between ben and her-

[hyrule] -starts with a slow crawl-

[BEN] - He's moving!

[Aven] -has a big smile on her face- oh he is doing a great job

[hyrule] -crawls over to BEN-

[BEN] Moves so he's a few feet in front of Hyrule- Come on, come to Dada

[Hyrule] -crawls back over to BEN-

[BEN] - Yay! Good job buddy!

[Hyrule] -crawls over to Su who is laying in her bed-

[BEN] - Er, should we stop him? He may pull her fur...

[su] -nuzzles Hyrule before making a quick yip-

[BEN] - Come back here Hyrule

[Hyrule] -crawls back to BEN-

[BEN] Picks up Hyrule- Yeah, that's our smart boy!

[hyrule] -bops BEN's face-

[aven] he is our brave boy is isn't scared of anything

[BEN] - Except water

[aven] it's seem like he is the opposite of afraid of water

[BEN] - Shush

[hyrule] wa-er

[BEN] Groans-

[aven] seen he likes water

[BEN] - WHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?

[aven] why do you think ben take a wild gess based off of our fear of it

[BEN] - To torment us and drive us nuts....

[aven] because he never developed the fear because he never drowned he never experienced it so he just doesn't fear it

[BEN] - No drowning...

[aven] that's the point he never did so there was no way to get hydrophobia

[BEN] - He'll never go near it

[aven] ben he loves water you will have to accept it when he is walking around and one day gets swimming lessons

[BEN] - Never

[aven] you and me both know he likes no loves water and I will be the one to encourage that so you will have to stop me from letting gem teach him which will be hard because you will also have to go though the guardians and i know you can't

[BEN] - Aven, I have defeated Ganandorf numerous times and stopped the moon, I can reverse time if I so choose! Do you really think I'm so pathetic that those things can stop me?

[Aven] there are more then one and two of them are taller then gem and they don't have organs so you can't stab them to death and they did a pretty good job of holding you back that one time we gave hyrule a bath

[BEN] Growls-

[aven] even so do you really want hyrule to be sad because you won't let him get near water

[BEN] - I don't want what happened to us, to happen to him!

[Aven] but it won't no one will allow it

[BEN] Whines-

[Aven] do you trust gem not to hurt hyrule

[BEN] - When not around water? Yes

[Aven] why not around water

[BEN] - Because it's water!

[aven] if she would never let hurt hyrule on land why would she let hyrule get hurt in the water

[BEN] - I DON'T KNOW!

[Aven] ben calm down listen we really don't have to deal with that right now he only just started to crawl but just keep in mind no one will let him drown

[BEN] Whines again while still holding Hyrule-

[hyrule] -is wiggling in ben's grasp-

[BEN] - Shhh, it's okay Hyrule- He bounces his son a little

[hyrule] -giggles-

[BEN] We really do have a perfect child, don't we?

[aven] yes we do

[BEN] - It weird you know, I know Painter and Judge want a kid, but it's weird to think of other pasta's having kids...

[aven] I guess it's a little weird but it would be interesting what would happen being our kid has the same eyes we have what would happen with them

[BEN] Snorts in amusement- Or CP and Lie!

[aven] my best guess like another brine

[BEN] - Yeah, but what sort of temperament would it have?

[aven] i'm not sure maybe one day we will know

[BEN] - Yeah right, I mean, I know CP is good with kids and all but...

[aven] he also curses and yells a lot

[BEN] - Don't get me wrong, I think the kids would have a good life, especially with Lie as it's mom, but with CP around it would probably be stressful

[aven] yea I can see that

[BEN] Sighs- I'm getting hungry, what's there to eat?

[aven] gem normally leaves meals in the closets chest to entrance of the storage room we should check there

[BEN] - Will you please go get some?

[aven] sure -goes down to the storage room and gets some food and comes back with to plates of food-

[BEN] Is laying on his back with Hyrule on his chest-

[hyrule] -is bopping ben's face-

[aven] I got food

[BEN] - Are you trying to get Dada's nose?

[hyrule] -does get his nose and get a good grip on it-

[BEN] - Oh no! My nose!

[aven] -puts ben's food above his head and sits next to him-

[BEN] Nasally- Feed me?

[aven] hyrule is in the way I can't -starts eating her food-

[BEN] Gently starts moving Hyrule farther down his chest- Come on Hyrule, breakfast time

[hyrule] -lets go of ben's nose-

[BEN] - Ready to eat Hyrule?

[Hyrule] -baps ben-

[BEN] - Hey Aven, if you feed me I'll feed Hyrule

[aven] sure -puts her food down and grabs bens and hold out a bit for ben

[BEN] Opens his mouth-

[aven] -puts it in his mouth-

[BEN] Chews happily with a mumbled thanks-

[aven] your welcome

[BEN] Points at Hyrule's bottle as he sits up, holding Hyrule-

[hyrule] -is trying to grab in the direction o the bottle-

[Aven] -goes and gets the bottle and gives it to ben-

[BEN] Immediately starts feeding Hyrule-

[hyrule] -is happily drinking the bottle-

[BEN] - More food babe?

[aven] -gives ben some more of his food-

[BEN] Then returns his attention to Hyrule-

[BEN] - We need to get a babysitter soon...

[aven] yea but don't be surprised of they give them a bath

[BEN] Growls-

[aven] oh come now you should expect that if he is dirty

[BEN] - He's fine!

[aven] -rolls her eyes a little- he is fine now but he is going to be getting dirty faster now that he can crawl-

[BEN] Whines again-

[aven] -gives ben a kiss on the cheek- your a good dada

[BEN] - Yeah yeah

[aven] -leans on the wall-

[Doc] So we'll have to travel through the outside a bit to get where we're going. But I'm used to giving rides. You two ready to go?

[Ring Leader] - Oh absolutely!

[HG] i am nervous but yes

[Doc] Makes a hole in the firewall and shifts as xe phases out the hole, the dragon is waiting on the other end to carry them- Just hop on, I'll carry you both.

[Ring Leader] - Cool!

[HG] -nervously gets ok and holds on to his watering pail for comfort-

[Doc] Closes the hole- When you live with creepypastas, it's useful to be large, it helps prevent fighting.

[Ring Leader] Giggles as she settles herself- I'll say, Slender often uses his size and tentacles to break up fights

[Doc] I tangled with Slender once like this while he was hurt. He still beat the crap out of me thrashing around. But he would have smashed me flat in my normal shape.

[HG] he sounds scary

[Ring Leader] - Yeah, but at least he's protective of his family

[Doc] I know, I'm not trash-talking him. He's one tough cookie.

[Ring Leader] - Now then, let's get going to this candy seed!

[Doc] Trots through the statick and soon reaches the right spot, xe makes a door and slides inside. The sky over the seed is a lovely shade of pale blue and the pastel trees cast faint shadows over the iced cake ground.

[HG] whoa

[Doc] Trots down the airblocks and walks along the ground level. The surface is peppered with lollipops and popsicles growing like flowers.

[HG] are these plant?

[Ring Leader] - THIS IS SO COOL!

[Doc] Yep, - Xe slows so they can get down. Pick a few, as long as you carry them in in your inventory they'll grow just fine on our seed. - At Ring Leader- You see where my little one gets it. They fit right in here. 

[HG] -gets down and tries to water them-

-The plants get larger-

[Doc] chuckles- Now you made em too big to fit in your mouth!

[Ring Leader] Jumps down and starts collecting things-

[HG] -waters a tree-

-The pastel tree shoots up a few blocks and drops the local saplings. They seem to be mounded cones of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

[Ring Leader] - Can we eat these?

[Doc] Yes! And Hg, you should know that one already, TLOT planted one at the spawn.

[Ring Leader] Picks up one of the cones and takes a lick- Yummy!

[HG] -starts collecting things so he can grow them-

[Doc] This is why I only feed Yaunfen sweets. They're home seed is made of nothing but. - xe spots a chicken - watch this- The big dragon wiggles their butt like a cat and pounces on the chicken. With a wild skwak it lays an egg and xe lets the bird go to grab it-

[Ring Leader] - What is it?

[HG] -goes over to the chicken and pets it-

[Doc] Chocolate, with some kind of sugary filling thats yellow and white.

[Ring Leader] - So like a cadburry egg?

[Doc] I guess? Is that a human candy irl?

[Ring Leader] - A very yummy one!

[Doc] Offers her the big egg - if it's your fave you can have it

[Ring Leader] - Thank you!

[Doc] Looks around for some water, - there's something else I've been wanting to pick actually...

[HG] -is collecting as many candy like plants while petting any animal he passes-

[Ring Leader] - What is it?

[Doc] Hey Hg! Use your can to get some milk if you find a cow. Steve said it's vanilla-flavored. Hm? 

[HG] I don't have a bucket

[Doc] Oh, I'll spawn one, hang on-

[Ring Leader] - What do you want to pick?

[Doc] Fusses around and gets a bucket from the creative, it's an empty seed so there's no resistance to changing modes- Here you go - the pail is a cute purple with tiny white flowers- Oh, the local equivilant of sugarcane.

[Ring Leader] - Do you need help finding it?

[Doc] It'll be near water. They're tall and stripy

[HG] this is a nice bucket I like the little flowers

[Doc] Everything here is so cute.

[Ring Leader] - Can we also bring back one of those chickens? I'd love to have one of them

[Doc] Sure! I'll find the spawn egg and you can just tap it out whenever you get home. - Fusses around-

[HG] -goes off to look for more things and a cow-

[Doc] Don't get lost Hg! There are mobs. They just looks like decorated cookies and such.

[HG] -isn't that far but is out of sight because he is behind some trees-

[Ring Leader] Is looking around herself, still licking her cone-

[Doc] Is keeping an eye on both of them and finds a small pond. Xe takes a drink and sneezes - It's all fizzy!

[Ring Leader] - Fizzy?

[Doc] Yeah, it's sweet and bubbly, it's weird. 

[HG] -finds a cow and gets some milk then pets it HG comes back to the others- I found milk

[Ring Leader] - So like soda?

-The cows look like pinata animals-

[Doc] OH YEAH! You're right. I had that once. Damn that was a long time ago. first time I ever went irl.

[Ring Leader] - I love soda! It's so good!

[HG] -balances the pail on doc's back-

[Doc] Makes a weird face- why are you putting that there? I'm not a shelf.

[HG] but you wanted the milk and you where busy talking and I didn't want to interrupt so I put it there so I could go look for more plants

{Doc] I wanted you to try it, silly. Lie has one of those cows actually.

[HG] oh -pick back up the bucket and tries it- this is good

[Ring Leader] Spots something striped- Hey! Is that what you're looking for?

[Doc] Peeks into the shadowed space- OW! Fuck you! - Xe snaps on something with hir jaws and there's a bit of a clatter-

[Ring Leader] - You okay?

[Doc] Has an arrow in hir nose and spits out a candy striped bone- Yeah. Here skeletons also have stripes.

[Ring Leader] - I'm sorry!

[HG] are you ok

[Doc] It's okay, just pull it out for me please.

[Ring Leader] - Sure! Just bend down a little

[Doc] Hunkers down- At least it tasted good.

[Ring] Yanks the arrow out with a practiced motion-

[Doc] YOW. Thanks.

[HG] doc can I use the top of your head to look out for more plants?

[Doc] Sure- is already low to the ground - keep an eye out for anything striped-

[HG] -gets on top of Doc's head-

[Doc] Lifts up so they can both see. Over the next rise there's an extreme hills biome and quite a few endermen milling in the shadow under an overhang. They look like pocky sticks with a crumble coating.- Weird to see so many of them out in daylight...

[HG] yea -is trying to look in other directions-

[Ring Leader] Is just happily gathering things-

[Doc] Oh, duh! I bet the End is getting pretty full, oh well. Tough luck for them.

[Doc] Heads off along the bottom of the hill and the trees part to reveal the ocean. There's a thin ribbon of boiling liquid strawberry lava pouring down from a cliff into the sea.

[Ring Leader] - Oh, that looks hot

[HG] -is looking along the coast for any new plants-

[Doc] It has a really interesting flavor when it cools. Those black blocks under the water are a spongy black licorice. Here, hop on my back again. I'll just walk in the water, I can see what I need from here-

[Ring Leader] - Okay!

[Doc] Scoops up a flat orange disk from the water and passes it to Hg- Lillpad. I think it's some kind of flat fruit thing.

[HG] this server is very interesting -the flitter on HG's head is resting takes the lilly pad-

[Ring Leader] Wipes her face a little, thinking she has a bit of ice cream on her upper lip-

[Doc] Trots through the shallow water and finds a stand of what xe's looking for. - There we go! Pick a bunch. They're like a flaky tube cookie with cream in the middle.

[Ring Leader] - Um, in a minute- She's looking for something in her pockets

[HG] can I have some to plant?

[Doc] Yes, grab em all. I want to grow some for Yaunfen- Is watching the trees. It's a swampy area with lots of licorice rope vines making shadows under the trees-

[Ring Leader] Dabs at her upper lip where a bit of blood is trickling from her nose-

[HG] -climbs down doc's neck then gets off and picks some of the sugar cane then starts going for the vines-

[Doc] Hears a squishing noise a bit too late and fires a bolt of statick into the trees. The big slime cube explodes into a bits of flying green jello that go everywhere. - Blech.

[HG] -is covered in jello- ew

[Ring Leader] Yelps and drops her now blood spotted cloth- Oops

[Doc] Wipes hir face and smells the blood- Did someone get hurt?

[HG] i'm ok

[Ring Leader] - Sorry, side effect

[Doc] Side effect of what?

[Ring Leader] - Of being a proxy

[Ring Leader] - Um, could you hand that back to me please?

[Doc] It fell in the soda water- hang on- Xe fishes out the cloth and passes it to her- can you explain to me what's actually wrong? Is it a blood taint like Grinnys radiation?

[Ring Leader] - It's from all the EMP, that's all

[Doc] I see... - xe passes her the full bucket again- have some more milk. It won't help you in the long run, but it's in-game purpose is to cleanse any poisons from your system. It'll stop your nose-bleed at least.

[Ring Leader] - Oh that's okay, it will be over in a minute or so

[Doc] slyly -you know... there is one other solution...

[HG] -is grabbing vines-

-the bright red vines give with a rubbery snap, they're probably cherry flavored, maybe strawberry.

[Ring Leader] - What is it?

[Doc] Looks at her straight on - You could always hang out with us until you turn digital.

[Ring Leader] - No, that wouldn't work

[Doc] Why not?

[Ring Leader] - It's because of the bind between proxy and master. You know the pain you go through when you get hit with one of Slender's blasts? Imagine that 24/7, that's what will happen if the proxy is digital

[Doc] Gets a really sad expression and brushes hir mane against Ring Leader like a cat butting - I'm so sorry... You poor thing.... And Splender too. He just wants to have friends and being around humans just kills them slowly... It's so terrible- Small tear ecapes.

[Ring Leader] - Hey, it's okay, that's one of the reasons I accepted Splendy's offer, so I could be there for him

[Doc] Is still crying a little bit. - I don't get it. You guys just act so casual about these terrible things...

[Ring Leader] - Because we've accepted it

[HG] -come back over to doc- don't cry do you need to hug my water pail it always makes me feel better

[Doc] Busks against HG a bit too- Thank you... I just can't. I don't understand it at all.

[Ring leader] - Hey, at least I'm better off than Masky

[HG] -surprised by doc's butting and makes a small eep sound-

[Doc] Because Slenders waves are stronger I imagine....

[Ring Leader] - True, but his proxies are also granted the ability to just be normal humans every once in awhile

[Doc] Backs off Hg to not scare them- For what purpose?

[Ring Leader] - Because what he asks of them is very stressful, it's why all of his proxies have some form of mask. When they remove the mask, all memory of being a proxy vanish and they can spend time as normal humans, oblivious to the other part of their life

[Doc] Then does that mean that Jewel and Jane are also proxies for someone?

[Ring Leader] - No, they just have masks, like EJ

[Doc] Okay.... - Xe scratches at the surface underneath hir feet and some sticky blocks of toffee pop up - We should keep going. It'll be night soon.

[HG] -climbs back on to doc's back-

[Ring Leader] Wipes away the last of the blood- Lets go

[Doc] climbs out of the water and runs along the shore, looking for the end of the swamp biome

[Rung Leader] - Are we looking for anything other than this sugar cane?

[Doc] A pumpkin would be nice... It basically just a big hollow chocolate thing - Is sniffing around- Look for something with a face... that doesn't try to attack.

[Ring Leader] - A face?

[HG] I would like a pumpkin as well

[Doc] Yeah the pumpkins grow with a jack o' lantern face already part of them.

[Ring Leader] - Pre-made jack-o-lanterns!

[Doc] They kinda ooze eggy stuff when you light them up too.

[Ring Leader] - Cool!

[Doc] Snuffles around and comes comes nose to snout with a pig in the underbrush- SNRK!

[Ring Leader] - Oh cool! What's that!?

[HG] I think it's a pig

[Doc] Yeah. It's some kind of sweet thick stuff.

[Ring Leader] Hops down and looks around- Hey! There's something dark over there!

[Doc] Be careful....

[Ring Leader] Moves closer, climbing up a few blocks- Hey! I think it's a pumpkin! She begins pulling at it

[Doc] Give it a couple of good smacks. Either punch or karate chop.

[Ring Leader] Whacks it with her cane a few times and it pops up-

[Doc] Perfect. You guys want to head back now?

[Ring Leader] - Sure

[HG] could I have a copy of the pumpkin?

[Doc] Sure! I'm going to plant them anyway.

[Ring Leader] Climbs back on top of Doc-

[Doc] Okay! - Xe strikes a bit of a pose and makes an opening before skittering into the outside again. It's a bit cold and staticky and xe makes haste back home with hir riders. The sky is clear blue and inviting as they pop back onto the server. The brighter colors seeming almost glaring after all the pastels.

[Ring Leader] - Well that was fun!

[Doc] Agreed. I like that mod a lot. - into the chat- Sweetheart, I'm home!

[HG] it was an interesting trip these are some interesting plants too

[Deer] - There's a surprise for you here~

[Doc] Gives a little thrill that shakes hir frame. - Yow. On my way! - Xe copies the pumpkin for Hg and passes it-

[Ring Leader] - Can I come with you?

[HG] -takes the pumpkin- thank you doc for letting me come along

[Doc] You're welcome. I'm glad you're settling in. If nothing it's nice to have a brine around with such a soothing hobby-

[Mb] Because they're near the nether portal house- GO FUCK YOURSELF- 

[Doc] Ahem....Yes Ring Leader. You should stay with me anyway since Splender isn't back yet.

[Ring Leader] - Then lead on!

[HG] I think I will run back so I can start planting these

[Doc] Well I need to change so I can get in the house. I can't phase through the walls with riders... - Hunkers down a bit - You'll just end up on your butt outside

[Ring Leader] Slides off again-

[HG] -gets off as well-

[Doc] Shifts back and dusts off hir coat- Ah, it's always nice to come home with a full inventory from a good days exploring. And safe trip for you Hg. Come visit anytime.

[HG] I will -runs off in a blur-

[Doc] Fast little bugger isn't he?

[Ring Leader] - I'll say...

[Doc] Leads Ring Leader into the house and they head back down- Deerheart? Where are you?

[Deer] - Bedroom

[Doc] Hesitates - Should I... be alone?

[Deer] - No, that's not necessary

[Doc] Ah, not that kind of suprise then.... - Heads down.

[Ring Leader] Follows them down-

[Deer] Is fully clothed and biting back a large grin-

[Doc] Looks slightly suspicious - Um, Deerheart?

[Yaunfen] Perks up and loudly exclaims- MADA!

[Doc] Yaunfen! Awwwwwww! - goes for the hug. - My sweet little baby-

[Yaunfen] Mada! Mada!

[Doc] Emotionally melts- So proud of you! Deerheart... Did you teach them that?

[Deer] - They figured it out when they couldn't figure out if you were a mom or a dad

[Doc] Snuggles against them- I'm whatever you need me to be.

[Ring Leader] Claps happily- This is so great!

[Doc] At Yaunfen - I brought you something special too- Xe takes one of the copied pumpkins and plunks it on the floor-

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at it and then dives right into the top, splattering the innards everywhere-

[Doc] Tumbles back on the floor laughing. - What a mess!

-There's a slight disturbance as something enters the server-

[Doc] Did you feel that? I wonder if Splender's back.

[Ring Leader] - WHERE!?

[Doc] Tries to pinpoint him- I'm looking

-It's difficult to find him, but it's in Splender's house-

[Doc] He's in his house. I'll walk you over there. It looks like Yaunfen is sufficently entertained for the moment. Sorry about the chocolate mess love. I'll help you clean it up when I come back.

[Deer] - Or maybe I'll help make a bigger mess that you'll need to clean up

[Doc] knowing grin- Saucy little thing....

[Ring Leader] - Come oooooon!

[Doc] Okay okay! - Rushes back up the steps and leads them out through the horse pen level and then through the garden and down the hill to Splender's house-

-There's movement inside of Splender's home-

[Doc] Calls out to him, not wanting to just barge in-

-There's a short wail from within-


	218. Slender on the Server, Real HG, Hunting Lessons

[Ring Leader] - Master...

[Doc] Hits the lever and raises the dry path before cautiously peeping in- Splender?

[Splender] Is there as well as Slender. The older being helping his brother to his bed. Even with all the protections on the server there are the faintest of glitches around him. Splender's front is covered in blood-

[Doc] Splender... Is he... hurt?

[Slender] - No, however he will need to bath. It will be a few days before he starts to return to normal

[Doc] I'll help him if need be.

[Slender] - No, I will tend to my brother

[Doc] I understand. Is he still in a... volatile state?

[Ring Leader] - What should I do sir?

[Slender] - For now retrieve Masky, I'd rather he be by my side. And no he is not. Where is the nearest place large enough to bathe him?

[Doc] He has a tub. It's on the other side of the bedroom wall. 

[Slender] - Very well- He leads his brother in that direction

[Doc] Paces around a little. And then remembers xe's carrying a bunch of lollipop and popsicle flowers from the other server. Xe copies them and makes a nice arrangement for Splender before putting them in a cauldron next to his bed-

[Slender] Steps back into the main part of the room with Splender's clothes in his arms, folding them neatly-

[Doc] Is typing softly and looks up- I can wash those if you want. 

[Slender] - It would be appreciated

[Doc] Holds out hir arms for the clothes-

[Slender] Hands them over-

[Doc] Runs them through hir inventory to clean them and lays them flat on the bed to mends a few little rips.

[Ring Leader] Having left, returns with Masky-

[Doc] All done. - Fumbles a bit, trying to replicate what Slender did. Xe's not used to folding clothes.

[Slender] - Fold the arms of the suit in first

[Doc] Tries- Does he need to stay in bed?

[Slender] - He will probably do so of his own accord

[Doc] Will he want visitors? Or just to sleep?

[Slender] - He usually likes having others around

[Doc] Ah good. I told the others he was sick. I can feel TLOT pacing about half a chunk away.

[Slender] - I would simply warn those which are fully digital to be wary since my EMP field is stronger than his

-There's a bit of knocking on the wall and the doorway is suddenly full of flowers- 

[Doc] I will.

[Ring Leader] Pokes her head out-

[Steve] Is completely obscured by the bundle of flowers he's carrying. 

[TLOT] Is standing behind him with a huge fold of purple fabric.

[Ring Leader] - Oh hello you two!

[Alexsezia] Wait for me! - Comes huffing up with a box-

[Slender] - Ring Leader, what is it?

[Doc] The well-wishing committee

[Slender] - I don't know what they expect since Splender is currently in the tub...

[TLOT] Ah... well... we brought presents. We can wait. 

[Alexsezia] guarding the top of the box- yep- 

[Steve] Is hunting for a spot for the flowers.

[Slender] Sighs and returns to the tub to help his brother-

[Ring Leader] - I'm going to look for a towel

[Doc] There should be a trunk near the tub. - shrugs- I set up the house myself-

[Ring Leader] - Thank you- She heads back there as well

[TLOT] Settles down to wait.

[Steve] Doc, can I have a cauldron? 

[Doc] Sure. - Makes a copy of the other one so he can put the bundle of flowers down-

\- After a few moments Slender leads Splender back out. Splender has a large towel around his waist and looks ready to cry-

[Splender] - Brother...

[Slender] - I'm right here

[TLOT] Mentally reaches out to him gently-

[Splender] Is clearly shaken and upset, keeping a hold on his brother's jacket-

[Doc] It's okay Splender. We're here for you.

[Splender] Sniffles as Slender seats him-

[Slender] Sits near his brother, close enough to touch him if needed-

[Steve] We brought you flowers... 

[TLOT] Indicates the purple curl of fabric filling his lap - And a soft blanket. It's good for when you feel sick.

[Splender] - Th... Thank you...

[Alexsezia] Is hanging back- TLOT told me Slender's waves were dangerous... I've got something for you too though.

[Slender] - Brief closeness should be alright, I am restricting my waves as much as I can

[Alexsezia] Sneaks over and tips the box onto the bed, a bunch of kittens spill gently out and tumble all over the bed. They immediately begin romping, purring and mewing softly. - just some visitors. 

[Splender] Gently touches the kittens- So tiny...

[Ring Leader] - Adorable!

[Alexsezia] Smiles - It's hard to be sad with kittens around.

[Splender] - Thank you

[Alexsezia] You're welcome. I'm glad you came back here to recuperate. I'll bring you some soup later too. 

[TLOT] Holds up the purple blanket, it's plently large enough for Splender-

[Splender] - Thank you TLOT, that looks comfy...

[Doc] I'll bring you food as well. I just came back myself. Hence the mess- hir coat is still splattered with chocolate and pumpkin guts.

[Alexsezia] Were you playing in the mud?

[Doc] It's chocolate.

[TLOT] Eyebrow-

[Ring Leader] - From a pumpkin!

[Steve] Ummm....

[Doc] I'll just show you. Geeze. - pulls out another of the chocolate pumpkins and plunks it down. - It's edible. I gave one to Yaunfen, they kind of exploded it.

[Masky] Coughs and turns away from the group-

[Slender] - Take your pills if you need to Masky

[Masky] - I'll be fine Master

[Doc] The sickness? Masky... here, have another one. - Xe takes out one of the potions xe always carries. It's just a level 3 health with some fizz. -

[Masky] - But my bones are already healed...

[Doc] It's okay. It won't fix you, but it'll make you feel better for the moment. I always have plenty if needed.

[Masky] After another couple coughs he tries the potion- Thanks

[Doc] Here, I'll leave some for you guys- makes a trunk and starts stocking it- 

[TLOT] Throw in a few of these too- Passes some coffee bottles.

[Alexsezia] Is a bit woozy. - I feel weird-

[Splender] Leans against his brother while the kittens romp around-

[Steve] Me too.

[Ring Leader] - Oh dear, perhaps it would be best for you to leave now?

[Slender] - It could be the sickness caused by our kind, there is two of us here right now

[Doc] You too should go. Just come back later. I think the kittens will be fine as is. 

[Alexsezia] Okay. I'll be back around dusk.

[Steve] Be gentle with yourself Splender. I'll come and bring you breakfast.

[TLOT] Stays because he's okay for now.

[Splender] Nods at them as a goodbye before sliding down so he's more laying down then sitting-

[Doc] If you need to talk....

[Splender] - I know... I'm just really tired now...

[Slender] - Sleep brother, I'll still be here

[Doc] Slender... I can make a bed for you too. Anything you need.

[Slender] - I will be fine, sleep is not necessarily a requirement for our kind

[Kittens] snuggling up with Splender- 

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes- That's so familiar.... I think I'll just.... - xe slides over to the crafting table and moves a few things around on it before setting up a very large chair made of beds and woolblocks. - I'll just leave this here, if anyone... needs it.

[Slender] - It is appreciated

[Doc] Well we'll leave you be then. Come on TLOT. 

[TLOT] Focuses on Slender- Just so you know. I am the native here. I can touch any mind with ease. If you need help; just think of me and I'll be here in a flash.

[Slender] - I will keep that in mind

[TLOT] Walks with Doc all the way up into the garden before speaking- You can breathe now. 

[Doc] Was it that obvious?

[TLOT] No, but I'm sure he can tell you're terrified of him. 

[Doc] Eeeeehhhhh.

[TLOT] It's okay. It's understandable. Thank goodness the server is shored up for the emp he's letting off. I saw the little coding errors hovering around him. I'm rather suprised Deerheart didn't freak out the moment he came in. 

[Doc] She seemed to take it in stride... and I do trust her. She's getting better and better at fixing things around here every day.

[TLOT] You should still go to her. 

[Doc] I intend too. If only because I could really use a hug. 

[TLOT] Grins- All you had to do was ask! - He picks up the doctor as easily as feather and squeezes them warmly, but not too hard- 

[Doc] Lets out a little squeak as they contact his warm armor- 

[TLOT] Puts them down again. - Nice to know I can still suprise you. 

[Doc] Always. You're a better brine then I. 

[TLOT] Waves a hand arily. - I've just had more practice. Now go find your mate. 

[Doc] Scurries off-

[Steve] Slides up next to TLOT - We're in danger, aren't we? 

[TLOT] Aren't we always? Brines live on the edge. You should be used to it by now. 

[Steve] Wrings his hands- 

[TLOT] Gathers his husband too him- Shhhh. I can feel his intention, for now he's here for his brother. And he cared enough to bring Splender back to a place he obviously loves to heal. He could have just as easily kept him at the manor. I think we're getting a reprieve this time because of Splender's reccomendation. - gives Steve a kiss- It just shows the value of making friends.

-There's a lot of talking in the chat, but it passes by the Slenderbeing both because of his focus on his brother and the fact that he's not logged in. The more timid denizens of the server set up a double-chest on the shore and its soon full of little presents and even a pile of signboards with nice notes written by the villagers and the human children they care for. Around noon a certain wonky-eyed Endermen tps directly into the house just long enough to deliver a box of multicolored Legos and vanish again in fear of the blank and suspicious stare of the fearsome creature that inspired his maker. -

[Slender] Watches the strange square sun pass through the sky as Splender eventually slips into a sleep, clutching at his brother's jacket. As it get's closer to night he gently coaxes his brother's hands open and replaces his coat with his tendrils so he can move around. He heads outside to gather what the villagers had left for Splender and brings it inside. After some debate he begins organizing it in a way he thinks his brother may enjoy it, the signs at head height, flowers in and by all the windows, and food carefully placed in a mostly empty chest which Slender manages to find. Glancing over at the bed Slender notices that the blanket which TLOT handed over has slipped off and he gently places it back on his brother. Slender had been able to taste the traces of fear from the denizens throughout the day but had restrained himself from feeding. He could feel the pokes at his mind from his other brothers, he knew they were worried about Splender as well and he sent them quick reassurances as he returned to his previous spot by Splender. The younger slender being curled up closer to his brother, relinquishing the tendril and grabbing onto the fabric of the jacket once more. With a sigh Slender simply takes off his jacket and loosens his tie, knowing he will be there for some time-

[Masky] He and Ring Leader are sitting over by the door quietly, Ring Leader had fallen asleep and is lightly snoring-

[Alexsezia] Appears on horseback around dusk and pokes Ring Leader before handing down several bowls of the thick chicken chowder TLOT taught her to make. The mobs are already coming out, so she's just making a delivery before gathering the tuckered out kittens and departing again.   
-Night falls and the mobs start wandering. The still darkness punctuated by the moans and clatters of prowling skeletons and zombies. A few native Endermen creep close enough to peek in the front window from the shore and leave behind a large gold block. As the moon reaches the apex of the sky there's some movement in the water behind the house, and something ponderous and dark slides over the railing and hides there for a few long moments, unable to see the other Slenderbeing, but sensing something amiss in the normally cheerful household. It hesitates, about to flee again-

[Basil] Cruises like a deadly submarine down the shore and gets a whiff of the smaller creature, it lingers within sight. Feeding on the stress of its now trapped quarry.

[Slender] - I feel you Basil, go away

[Zeke] Shifts back to his more human shape and pulls on his clothes. Hiding behind Splender's deck chair.

-There's a crack of thunder and it starts to rain-

[Basil] Allows itself to sink to the bottom. Hoping to more passively continue its midnight snack

[Slender] - You may as well come inside child

[Zeke] Is standing in the doorway and cautiously ventures inside. partially he's worried about stepping on and being bitten by Pinwheel. He looks up and freezes - Slenderman... I'm sorry! I didn't know Splender had company!

[Slender] - As tempting as your fear is, there's no need for it. And it is alright child, my brother had simply had a... Stressful day

[Zeke] If you're here I would presume so.... What happened to him? -Zekes been stressed out and sleeping a lot and missed the chats -

[Slender] - He needed to feed, on human flesh that is

[Slender] Still sensing Basil- Basil, you are not fooling me

[Zeke] I was afraid of that. Poor Splender. 

[Basil] Swims sullenly a little farther away.

[Slender] - I assure you, he will back to his normal self within a week or so

[Zeke] Oh... okay. I didn't mean to intrude. I just couldn't sleep and he and I talk at night sometimes. He's been really kind to me.

[Slender] - You are not intruding, and that certainly does sound like my brother

[Splender] Whimpers in his sleep a little-

[Slender] Rubs his brothers head- If you wish to speak to me, you may

[Zeke] Reaches out unconciously for Splender's hand- Can I, let him know I'm here at least? I won't wake him intentionally.

[Slender] - I doubt you could wake him, once asleep he's very unaware of his surroundings

[Zeke] Thank you. - He moves closer to the much larger being in the bed and reaches out a pale hand towards his. The inky black tattoos on his arm lift gently and he lays three small, soft tentacles in Splender's open hand. As he makes contact the designs on his arm form swirls and small sleepy clouds

[Slender] - Interesting...

[Splender] Gently closes his hand on the tendrils-

[Zeke] I'm here for you, my friend. Just as you've been here for me.

[Slender] - My brother can't seem go anywhere without trying to befriend everything

[Zeke] He's the first person I met who was anything... like me. I feel like he's almost family. My mom was a little hard on him, but she's just scared. I've been scared for a long time too. But I feel, safe here.

[Slender] - Yes this place for have that dirt off feel to it, probably why my brother was so attracted to it

[Zeke] Gives a nervous little laugh. - But even the Herobrine's can't say they got dropped off by an angel...

[Slender] - I know several angels, perhaps I know which one helped you

[Zeke] Is a bit nervous saying the name. - Xophiel?

[Splender] Releases Zeke's tendrils and grabs onto Slender's pants leg-  
[Slender] - I believe Azrael may have mentioned that one before...

[Zeke] Azrael? I... I think I know that name... but isn't he...?

[Slender] - Yes, the angel of death

[Zeke] Ah, okay. I've heard the Doctor mention them under that name. It's his name from the Koran. He's the Wiccan girls patron right? The one with the dead boyfriend?

[Slender] - Yes, have you met them?

[Zeke] Only by reputation. I can't even imagine what Arden would do if he could talk to them.... he'd likely make her boyfriend super uncomfortable with a thousand questions.

[Slender] - This friend of your is a curious type?

[Zeke] Blushes- He's a writer. He loves the unsual and unknown. He just wants proof... I think he doesn't understand how terrifying that is when some things are better... - he looks down sadly- staying hidden.

[Slender] - I take it to mean he doesn't know about you then?

[Zeke] No... Just the designs. They're hard to hide.

[Slender] - Then you have a choice ahead of you

[Zeke] I can only follow my heart, there is no choice. And... if he refuses me... I'm afraid my mother will murder him...

[Slender] - And what about his? If you wait to long he will feel anger and betrayal, he will hate you

[Zeke] He likes me, at least as a friend. But I'm worried we're not compatible... physically...

[Slender] - You'd be surprised... Are you able to shift its shape?

[Slender] - If you can then you are comparable with most everything as my other brother has proven

[Zeke] looks down. - No... I can't change those organs. This is as accurate a human shape as I can manage. Perhaps those parts are too sensitive...

[Slender] - Well you could always try, entities such as ourselves have been known to mate with humans often, it doesn't always produce offspring however

[Zeke] Gets very purple around the cheeks - I don't want to make a kid with him! I mean... I just... dammit. He has this friend that's into all kinds of weird things. If I could only get his number or something I bet he could tell me if... If I... shouldn't ask.

[Slender] - And why do you think he'd have the answer?

[Zeke] Because they've been friends longer? And this guy has no filter. He's dating some kind of crazy dominatrix who does hybrid taxidermies.

[Slender] - Hybrid taxidermy?

[Zeke] Yeah... like mixing up body parts and stuff to make monsters.

[Slender] - I see... However, the way I see it is you are simply trying to postpone what is to come

[Zeke] Just looks away. -

[Slender] - You must realize, your time is vastly longer than his, soon he will be gone, as well your mother, but you will remain

[Zeke] You don't know that. I don't even know what I am.

[Slender] - But I do, there are very few creatures which have abilities like yours, and only one which has a similar energy

[Zeke] But... I grew to this maturity in only three years. I may have far less time then either of them.

[Slender] - Splender grew to this height in five of your human years, when there are so few of a type, we tend to grow fast for our own protection

[Zeke] His eyes shining with tears, his melodious voice like a chiming bell - Then I'll... convince them to stay here. Time is nothing here. Markus changed, it shouldn't be long now. 

[Slender] - But will they be happy here? And what about when this game becomes obsolete? When nobody remembers it, when all of human society dies away and all they have accomplished decays?

[Zeke] And what will you do Slender? When all the humans finally kill the planet?

-There's a touch at the back of Slender's mind. He knows it vaguely from a nightmare of glass and fire. - Let him be. He is blinded by love. But he also has a job to do. His heart will help him accomplish the task. -

[Slender] - I will continue to hunt them until they are gone. Then I will likely take my brothers and any remaining pastas in my career back to where we came from

-Outside there's a bit of commotion as the sun comes up fully and the last of the mobs catch fire and head to respawn until the night returns.-

-There's a light rap on the front door frame and Zeke withdraws his tentacles quickly so they're not seen. -

[Steve] Peeks his head in- I... I bought donuts.

[Slender] - I've placed the other food brought in that trunk over there- He motions with a tendril

[Steve] Oh... okay... He opens the trunk and piles a bunch of breakfast items in with everything else. - he fixes on Zeke- Zeke? Are you okay? Your mom is looking for you. 

[Zeke] Then I should go- Wipes his eyes and rushes out

[Steve] Gives Slender a suspicious look-

[Slender] - I simply gave the child some things to think about

[Steve] looks displeased. - I can imagine.

[Slender] - Considering what he is, he should think of such things

[Steve] Snorts - Yeah. I know all about the things you taught Cp. You leave Zeke alone.

[Slender] - CP did not learn his behavior from me

[Steve] He learned from watching you. I know you think we're all just a bunch of kids who don't know anything. -a little bolder- But I'm onto you Mr. Slenderman. You're just... old and bitter.

[Slender] - You do realize my brother views you the same way, right?

[Steve] But he treats us like adults. I think you don't. I can read a face with no eyes. And I don't trust you. 

[Slender] - Believe what you will,I speak the truth

[Steve] Has a loud though involving how sure his NOTCH likely was of his victory right before he was annihilated. - Nobody knows everything. - turns to leave

[Slender] - I did not claim to

[Lie] Is working one of her horses in the clear space in front of her house while CP sits on the roof watching-

[HG] -is coming up the path to lies house-

-The horse suddenly bucks and tries to pull away from Lie-

[Lie] - HG look out!

[HG] -runs out of the way-

[Lie] Works on calming the horse- Sorry about that, he's being stubborn about his training

[HG] it's ok I just wanted to come by

[Lie] Pulls the horse closer to her- did you need something?

[HG] i just wanted to know what happened to notch?

[Lie] - Which one?

[HG] the one that lives here

[Lie] - Well, I think he went out with Flux, why? Did you want to talk with him?

[HG] no just why was he sick for so long?

[Lie] - Oh, that. See, Notch came from the real world like me and he finally shifted over into being fully digital. The whole time he was sick was his body shifting into becoming more digital then physical. He had help though, a lot of us donated some blood and he's been developing some powers because of it I think

[CP] - He was also in a lot of pain

[HG] real world? what is that place like?

[Lie] - It's... Like a much more complicated version of this game, with thousands of massive cities and so many things and biomes, each one is different and filled with different animals

[HG] it sounds interesting i would like to see this place

[CP] Sputters out a laugh- You what!?

[HG] i want to see this real world it seem interesting

[Lie] - Er... Well, it's really loud in places, and busy

[HG] loud isn't so bad as long as no one is trying to kill you

[Lie] - There's a lot of things you won't be familiar with...

[CP] - Like cars, trains... Basically a lot of things that can kill you

[HG] i still want to see this place i am sure every place has something that can it's a point if it will do it just because it doesn't like me

[Lie] - It's not a matter of it liking you or not, they are machines

[HG] oh does respawn work out in the real world and are there any notches that would want to kill me? oh are there plants in this real world?

[Lie] - There are a lot of plants, our Notch here was the Notch for out there, and if for some reason you do die out there you should respawn back here in the server

[HG] it sound like a place i would very much like to vist

[CP] - Well, I can arrange that, but Doc will probably get mad at me if I just take you out there without you letting them know yourself...

[HG] should i tell doc then?

[CP] - Yeah, if only so they don't yell at me. They also like little trips out there as well

[HG] ok then i will go tell doc -races to the castle in a blurr-

[CP] - Little fucker is fast...

[Lie] - Oh no, we forgot to mention the pain...

[Deer] Is happily outside with Doc and Yaunfen, going to bath the baby dragon in the bay-

[HG] -Stops near them- hey doc

[Doc] Oh hi Hg! Better stay back a little unless you wanna get soaked. Yaunfen loves to splash.

[HG] -backs up a little- I came to tell you something

[Deer] Is coaxing Yaunfen into the water-

[Yaunfen] Leaps in, making as big of a splash as possible-

[Doc] told ya! - pulls out a small rubber duck and floats it on the water near them

[HG] -makes sure to avoid the splash with running-

[Doc] What brings you over Hg? Fancy a swim?

[HG] no cp told me he could take me to the real world but he told me to tell you first

[Doc] Wow, okay. If that's what you want. I guess it's always good to have allies that can exist out there.

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Mada!

[HG] it sounds like and interesting place which is why I wanted to go

[Doc] it's okay with me. I've had my fill of it for the time being. I'm coming sweetie! You're free to come and go as you please.

[Yaunfen] Tries splashing Doc-

[HG] well I will be heading back so I can go bye

[Yaunfen] Grabs the duck and tosses it towards Doc-

[Doc] Gets splashed and shifts with a grin- be careful out there Hg! - the duck bounces off Doc's snout. - you rascal!

[HG] -runs back to lies house to look for cp-

[CP] Is still on the roof- You ready?

[HG] yes I am

[CP] Jumps down and takes a hold of HG- Let's go- He opens a portal and drags HG through before Lie can warn him about the pain. When they exit out they're in a modest looking computer room- Looks like he cleaned up the room a bit...

[HG] -keels over in pain-

[Jeb] Hello?

[CP] - Hey fuck face, I've got a job for you

[Jeb] Moves into the doorway and freezes in fear- It's...it's you!

[CP] - Yeah yeah, I need you to watch over this idiot who decided he wanted to become physical

[Jeb] What? But I don't know what to do!

[CP] - Just keep him comfortable and make sure you keep the fever that will come along down. Soft foods are best as well. It will only be a couple of weeks

[Jeb] Couple of weeks?! What do I tell my wife?!?!

[CP] - Not my problem

[Jeb] But?! I can't!

[CP] - If you don't I will stab you and make certain your wife can never enjoy you again

[Jeb] Looks terrified. - Yes.. yes... sir.

[HG] -is hugging in watering pail while on the floor-

[CP] - Good, now I'm going home to my wife, have fun HG- He makes a new portal and goes back through

[Jeb] Waits until Cp is safely away before cursing him out-

[CP] Pops back onto the server-

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - What? He wanted to go out there

[Lie] - Where did you leave him?

[CP] - With Jeb

[Lie] - YOU WHAT!?

[Gk] Muffled laughter from behind the greenhouse-

[Ashe] Approaches with Willow and Oak- Uncle GG!

[Gk] Has a mouthful of the candy cane cat tails- whoops! - crunch crunch crunch- what is it Ashe?

[Ashe] - Mama said for us to come and stay with you for awhile!

[Gk] Huh? How come?

[Ashe] Shrugs- She said she had something to do and then flew off and I think she went past the castle

[willow] -starts playing with gk's tail-

[Gk] That's weird. - Switches his tail around for Willow. - and that gives me an idea... I'll teach you guys a skill you may need someday. Follow me.

[Ashe] - What is it!?

[oak] -tries to climb on to gk's back-

[GK] You'll see, but I think you'll have a lot of fun with it. - Heads into the trees, sniffing around.

[willow] -follows Gk's tail close-

[Ashe] Follows-

[oak] -is clinging to gk's side-

[Gk] Spots Steffan walking back from the village - There we go... perfect. Have a sniff. I bet you can smell individual critters. Can you pick out his human sweat from the other smells around here?

[Ashe] Starts sniffing- Yes?

[Gk] It's kinda musky, distinct from the trees and grass and whatnot.

[Ashe] - Yeah!

[Oak] -manages to get fully on gk's back now that he is still-

[Gk] Now you don't have camoflage on your side, so you'll have to be quiet. Stay low in the grass and try not to make a sound.

[Ashe] Hunkers down low, staying still as he watches Steffan-

[Steffan] Stops to punch some leaves and grab an apple, he's not paying attention.

[Ashe] Slowly creeps closer-

[Gk] Try to get as close as you can and then jump with your back legs and pounce his ass. If you can suprise a human you can certainly catch your own food. Extra points if he screams. 

[Steffan] Perks a little, he's suddenly feeling uneasy.

[Ashe] Pauses his movement, seeing Steffan tense a little-

[Steffan] Takes a few cautious steps. But he's looking in the wrong direction.

[Ashe] Moves closer and does a little butt wiggle before leaping at Steffan-

[Steffan] Turns just in time to see the white dragon come flying at him out of the underbrush. He shrieks at the top of his lungs and goes down under Ashes paws- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

[Gk] Good job! - He's laughing fit to die

[Ashe] - I did it Uncle GG!

[Steffan] GG? Dammit Gk I peed my frigging pants! You asshole!

[Ashe] Trots back over to GK- Can we do it again?

[Steffan] Flips off GK, which only makes him laugh harder- Sure! Though lets try it with some chickens, something we can eat after. - Pats Ashe with a hoof- Let's go!

[Ashe] - Okay!


	219. Pinwheel sitting, Ashes flying lessons

[gem] -flies next to splenderman's house and knocks on the side of the door-

[Slender] Sighs- Come in

[Gem] -flies in then lands she is holding two stacks of sugar cookies- oh hello I heard Splenderman was sick so I wanted to help cheer him up I didn't know someone else was here

[Slender] - Yes, I am his brother- He's looking Gem over, finding her attributes a bit odd

[Gem] well I brought sugar cookies

[Splender] Groans and rolls over- Nooo...

[Slender] - You may as well put them with the other food which has been brought, in that chest over there

[Gem] -puts them in the chest- will splenderman be ok?

[Slender] - In about a week or so, he doesn't like having to kill humans

[gem] -flies up a little- I understand so are you doing staying on the server must be tough it being so different I would guess

[Slender] - Having to restrict my EMP field is annoying but necessary. Speaking of I wouldn't get to close to me unless you wish to be affected. And I'm staying here to help make certain Splender is alright

[Gem] -flies back a little so she further from slender- is restricting it hard?

[Slender] - After some time it does become difficult, but I should be able to do it for the length of time I'll be here

[gem] -is just talking out loud- I just realized I should check on aven and ben later before I go back to building the track system

[Slender] - Ah yes, them and their child

[gem] I live with them but I have recently been busy with building I haven't been home as often

[Slender] - I see, I am curious about how their child is coming along

[gem] oh he is just the cutest he is very healthy too

[Slender] - I know Painter and Angel desire a child, but I'd like more data, preferably a second successful child

[gem] well ben is quiet protective of hyrule to the point of not wanting to give him baths

[Slender] - Of course he wouldn't want to do that, you can always get Jeff and LJ to hold him down, they've gotten very good at that over the years

[gem] I believe they had to do that once already and my guardians also did once

[Slender] - And his mate is still doing well? There have been no ill effects of having the child?

[gem] no aven has been good

[Slender] - I see...

[Splender] - Brother...

[Slender] - Yes?

[Splender] - Don't let father get us...

[Slender] - I won't, I promise

[gem] what would happen if they did?

[Slender] - It's nothing, he's just dreaming of a memory

[gem] oh well if there is anything you need for me to get splenderman I will gladly help

[Slender] - I will keep it in mind

[gem] well I should be off to check on the couple -starts flying to the door-

[Slender] Lets her leave before pulling a book out of his jacket pocket-

[Deer] Has shifted into her dragon form and is playing with Yaunfen in the water-

[Doc] Does a graceful roll a little farther out and breaches in a gentle arc, using the air to make it higher before plunging back down-

[Deer] Laughs and nudges Yaunfen to swim a bit more-

[Doc] Does some little zigzags under the water near them. Just keeping an eye out for trouble. 

[Yaunfen] Paddles about-

[Endrea] Flies past them over head-

[Doc] Looks up- I wonder where the babies are?

[Deer] - Probably with their uncle, I'm more curious as to where she's going

[Doc] The void hole we covered up is in the ravine over there. But that's it. I doubt she wants to hang out with the villagers over the water.

[Deer] - Odd...

[Yaunfen] Paddles towards the shore-

[Doc] I'll check on her and come right back. Will you two be okay?

[Deer] - Absolutely, besides, I think it's time for a nap

[Doc] On the sand, by our sea, in this lovely morning sunshine perhaps?

[Endrea] Heads down into the ravine and starts scrapping up loose rocks-

[Deer] - Oh absolutely

[Doc] Oh good! -Xe leaps out of the water and chases Endrea. On the other side it doesn't take long for hir to sniff out the bigger dragon and peek down into the ravine. - Endrea? Are you doing okay?

[Endrea] - Need to brood...

[Doc] Oh! I guess the kids are with the sitter?

[Endrea] - Yes- she then lays down, huffing a little-

[Doc] Can I get you anything?

[Endrea] - No, I'll be fine- Already the first egg is emerging

[Doc] How long will it take? Just so I can let the others know.

[Endrea] - A few days at the least- She grunts as the egg pops out

[Doc] Okay. I'll leave you too it. Let me know if you need anything, or if anything unusual hatches. Heh.

[Endrea] - It's always the same every time, twelve eggs, for twelve eyes of ender

[Doc] You never know... I've come to believe anything is possible around here. - grins-

[Doc] Takes a little leap off a cliff by the sea and spins out over the water, dragging a foot to make a huge plume of water. Hir other paw wiggles as xe chats to Deerheart - Gotta make one more stop -

[Deer] - Okay

[Doc] Hits the shore running and vaults over Stevie and Alexises house landing a chunk away with a thump in Lie's yard-

-There's a grumpy looking red cat on the bridge-

[Doc] Stops short. - Uh oh. What did you do?

[[Lie] Walks past the bridge- SOMEBODY left HG out in the real world... With Jeb...

[Doc] Oh for... well. I guess it's better then leaving him at the manor. And he did want to go.

[Lie] - Still... He made me mad

[CP] Mews at his wife-

[Doc] I hate to say it - shuffles hir claws a bit in the dirt- But I actually think that's pretty funny. I mean, Jeb is terrified of us. I don't think he'll screw up intentionally. I'm sure he knows Cp would punch his dick so hard he couldn't have a second kid.

[Lie] - Pretty sure he threatened to stab Jeb's dick off

[Doc] See? Besides, who else could we even leave him with? Do you want to be out there for at least two weeks? I don't. 

[Lie] - You have a point...

[Doc] I mean, he knew he'd be out for a while right? You guys warned him?

[Lie] - CP didn't give me the chance to

[CP] Is looking a bit smug-

[Doc] You told him it would be painful? Yeah?

[Lie] - Again, a certain someone didn't give me the chance

[Doc] Looks a bit skeptical. - I think one or both of you need to check on his house then.

[Lie] - I will after I take care of my animals

[Doc] Good. And for what it's worth. I don't think this should be a lengthy cat-i-fication. He's done way worse. And he might be needed anyway.

[Lie] Sighs- You're right, I just got pissed at him...

[Doc] He has that effect on people, - winks- and he is a really cute little kitty.

[Lie] - That he is

[CP] Hisses-

[Doc] And so are you.

[Lie] - So, why might he be needed?

[Doc] Endrea went off to lay a clutch of ender eggs. And of course, Slender is still here.

[Lie] - Slender's here?

[CP] Tries to look innocent-

[Doc] He came to take care of Splender. Trust me, the whole thing makes me massively uncomfortable, but the server is holding steady with just some tiny errors in the 2-3 pixel range from his skin. And his waves are making any humans in a 6-8 block radius feel ill.

[Lie] - I see... I think I'll just keep my distance for the time being

[Doc] I don't blame you, he's a downer anyway. But the Steves, Alexes, and even the villagers have been going down there with food and get well gifts all day.

[Lie] - Well of course, they love Splender, it's amazing that the two are related, they're as different as night and day

[Doc] All of them are, it's almost like someone took a whole personality and split it into several parts.

[Lie] - True, maybe they all were originally one person

[Doc] Or one old God...

[CP] Jumps down and rubs against Lies legs-  
[Lie] - An old god?

[Doc] why not? I think Cp was the one that told me their strongest Allie is some kind of demon.

[Lie] - They've probably been called that themselves

[Doc] Then who knows? Your world makes the one I'm used too look sane and normal most of the time. Irregardless, even if you want to avoid Slender you should at least send him a note or something. There's a trunk on the shore people have been using as a mailbox all day.

[Lie] - Got it, I'll have to think about what I'll want to say though

[Doc] Take your time, he's gonna be laid up for a few days. And you, make sure you check in on Hg.

[CP] Considers it-

[Doc] gives Cp the hairy eyeball- you get to aggravate Jeb....

[CP] Yowls a little-

[Lie] - I'll let Notch know since Jeb will probably call him

[Doc] Thank you Lie. -gives Cp a tiny lick on the ear- behave...

[CP] Attempts to scratch Doc-

[Doc] Withdraws hir forked tongue with a teeny slurp- naughty. See you guys later, my own little family is waiting on me.

[Doc] Canters back home with a spring in hir step-

[Deer] She and Yaunfen are happily curled up by spawn in the sun-

[Doc] Makes a circle around them as if fluffing up the grass with hir claws and lays down as well, hir body a loop with hir beloved and child protected by the kinked coils of hir golden form. Before long, Xe is also asleep.

[Deer] After a few hours she begins to whimper in her sleep some and shift around far more than usual-

[Doc] Opens an eye at hir mates distress and cradles her head - Shhh, I'm here love.

[Deer] Whimpers and curls up a bit more-

[Yaunfen] Wakes as well and looks at Deer with concern-

[Doc] Huddles closer- Wake up love...

[Deer] Slowly wakes up-

[Doc] Were you having a nightmare?

[Deer] - No... I think... Ugh, there's some interference nearby...

[Doc] Probably Slender.... It looked like the server was distributing his load pretty well considering. But if he's moving around it might be having some issues.

[Deer] - He's close, not with Splender

[Doc] Periscopes like a snake- looking around-

[Slender] Is in the shade of the tree's near the water-

[Doc] Yeah, he's on the next chunk. Should I get Flux?

[Deer] - What for?

[Doc] Well she has experience, and you said she was teaching you a lot of server maintience stuff? I thought it might help?

[Deer] - Oh, right... Maybe you should, I don't seem able to think straight right now

[Doc] Tapping in the chat already - Flux? Can you please come to the spawn?

[Flux] - Certainly- Within seconds she has arrived, forming near them- What did you call me for?

[Doc] Server issues actually. Slender is here, and even though the server is holding up underfoot it's still making Deerheart feel scattered. Can you give her a hand?

[Flux] - Absolutely, but perhaps you could convince him to step a ways away? It would be helpful

[Doc] Okay... -Xe puts hir head down for Yaunfen- Just hop on -

[Yaunfen] Crawls on- Mada!

[Doc] Smiles- Yep, and you're my baby. - Purrs- Lets go see if we can straighten things out a bit. - trots toward Slender.

[Slender] Noticed their approach and turns towards them- Hello Doctor

[Doc] Hey.... um.... not to be a pill, but I need a little favor....

[Slender] - What would that be?

[Doc] I just need you to move. - Looks at the ground and counts - about twelve blocks that way.

[Slender]- Why so specific?

[Doc] It's kinda complicated. Basically my mate is the embodiment of the server. And you're too close to her physical part. She was napping away from our house to stay out of your interference and then you moved closer to her. So I just need you to back up a bit.

[Slender] - Ah I see, she must be very sensitive then since I am repressing my waves as much as I can

[Doc] She can't not be. She's part of everything around you.

[Slender] - I see- He does begin moving away- I would have stayed with my brother, but he requested a bit of time alone

[Doc] That's okay. I don't mind you exploring. Just give the spawn a wide berth. - Indicates with a paw- The little valley down there with the spooky tree and the gravestones.

[Slender] - Very well, you know, you are quite lucky to have ever even met my Splender

[Doc] Yeah. Cp told me about him, I basically insisted on meeting him. I'm damn glad I did, he's an excellent friend.

[Slender] - That is not what I meant. Had I not brought him and my other brothers into the realm of the humans, then he would not even be alive

[Doc] Everyone is running from something I suppose. I take it your home... dimension? Isn't a safe place to exist?

[Slender] - If one looks like me, then it is fine, but those born with a face are considered a very large disgrace. Considering how our family is one of the most distinguished, well, it would have been a blow to how our family was viewed

[Doc] Aw. Well he's found the right pack of kindred souls. We're no strangers to discrimination. To most of the NOTCHs we're all just a pack of filthy glitches, no better then rats. Not to mention those who were spat on for being gay or otherwise outside the norms. Poor Gem was pursued and the world she inhabited destroyed just because she was mistaken for a Herobrine.

`[Slender] - I suppose in a way he has...

[Doc] It's why I'm so hellbent on helping the creepypastas too. They're much the same, ejected from human society or worse, and I just feel like... they're not used to anyone being nice to them... at least nice with no ulterior motives.

[Slender] - I try my best, but they do make it difficult

[Doc] I just keep trying. It makes the triumph all sweeter when they finally come around. I - I don't know where I came from, or if I had an original purpose, but fixing things makes me happy.

[Slender] - I've heard Jeff's complaints over it

[Doc] Wilts a little. - Jeff is hard... I thought I knew what he wanted most and tried to give it to him, but....

[Slender] - Oh you did, but his mind is set into thinking that he doesn't deserve it or that it could be given to him

[Yaunfen] Yawns-

[Doc] Go back to sleep little one, Just curl up between my spirals. I'll keep you safe.

[Slender] - I see they have grown bigger...

[Doc] I hope you're right about Jeff and he'll eventually come around. In the meantime at least Liu has a second chance at life and he's making Smile happy too. And yes, they had a growth spurt. My little one is just a bit too big to pick up in my human shape anymore. It's bittersweet. Soon a few words will become sentances and then, that's when the real fun will begin.

[Slender] - Watching others grow up is bittersweet

[jewel] -approaches the three quietly-

[Doc] It's okay. I can't wait to see what they'll have to say....

[Slender] Senses her- Hello Jewel

[Doc] Brushes her gently with hir tail fluff- Nice to see you Jewel.

[jewel] hello doc and hello slender

[Slender] - Are you well Jewel?

[jewel] yes

[Doc] You seem subdued. Is everything okay?

[jewel] I am fine I and just slightly surprised slender is here and this place isn't messing up

[Slender] - It is not my first time in a digital setting Jewel, I have learned a few tricks in my years

[jewel] I understand

[Doc] Plus we buffered the server when Splender was invited in. BEN and Cp worked really hard on it.

[Slender] - Yes, those two were the best at coding, at least amongst my digital pasta's

[Doc] And Dawn gave Splender a charm to tamp his field down as well.

[Slender] - So he keeps telling us and showing off to us

[Doc] chuckles- I get the feeling he hasn't met many witches.

[Slender] - No, most are not very fond of our kind. Jewel, have you seen Jeff or Jane?

[Jewel] no but they might be some where around

[Slender] - I know most of you probably felt my arrival, so I am surprised they haven't shown themselves yet...

[Doc] They might have just gone exploring. This world is near infinite in scope. Much bigger then earth.

[Slender] Sighs- I'd like for them to at least check in with me...

[jewel] would you like me to go look for them?

[Doc] I can just send out a message in the chat, no need to go running around.

[Slender] - I do not mind when, so long as it happens while I am still here

[Doc] Wiggles hir claws, typing with one paw. Just a general call for the creepypastas to come over by the koi pond to check in with Slender.

[CP] Over chat- Fuck off

[Doc] Mutters, but it's a loud thought too - Not you ding dong, he know's you're okay. -accidently aloud -Unless you're still a cat?

[Slender] - A cat?

[Doc] Weeeellllll....

[jewel] can't cp's wife turn him into a cat?

[Doc] Yeah... He wouldn't stop murdering people when we brought Lie here... it was a way to contain his worst impulses.

[Slender] - An option not available to me

[Doc] You met TLOT right? The brine with the gold armor?

[Slender] - Yes, he and I had quite the talk while within CP's dream

[Doc] He's had a lot of time for quiet contemplation and honing his powers. He can actually grab someone and squash them into a smaller or completely different shape. He helped me make the body I'm wearing. Actually, he made me a Herobrine too.

[Slender] - Is that how your kind creates more?

[Doc] What do you mean? More brines?

[Slender] - For lack of a better word, reproduce, create more of your kind

[Doc] Oh, no. Herobrines spawn naturally in this game. We're not sure why. Every world gets one Steve. Most worlds will have a Steve and an Alex. She's a bit rarer, and only a small percentage will spawn a Herobrine. And when one is detected, the system will automatically create an AI NOTCH to check the brines powers.

[Slender] - Like the one which my brother helped destroy?

[Doc] Yes. They vary a lot. His original father was a decent NOTCH. But the one they helped kill was a monster. Mad, bloodthirsty and relentless. The admin of their world was ready and willing to delete everyone on it if we didn't agree to kill it for him. 

[Slender] - Yes he was very enthusiastic about how he helped with that

[Doc] And rightfully so, it was one hell of a battle. The Testificates were certainly impressed. Did he tell you they added him to their pantheon? 

[Slender] Sighs heavily- No, he did not, but I'm sure I'll hear about it once he feels better

[Doc] They have a thing for making statues, but they seem to prefer his image carved into walls. I guess it's too tempting to cover the space with curly knots of tentacles.

[Slender] - Has he seen?

[Doc] Not directly, but it will happen. TLOT likes to go check on them periodically. He just needs to tag along on the next trip.

[Slender] - I see... You said something earlier about being made a brine by another, I'm still somewhat confused by that statement since you also said your kind are a natural spawn

[Doc] Oh, that's because I'm a unique case. I'm a digital entity by nature, but I aquired a glitch when I was injured by a rather aggressive Herobrine. I had a mental breakdown because of some... personal issues... I suddenly developed an ability that I couldn't control and TLOT shared his powers with me to save me. The more powerful Herobrines can give of themselves to create life or sustain it. You met Steve right? TLOT made him. 

[Slender] - So almost as a vampyr would create another of its kind, how odd

[Doc] That's more right then you know in his case. His own blood is full of life. He likes to make butterflies out of flowers when he's nervous. Him just breathing on them is enough to bring them to life.

[Slender] - I can see why his followers refer to him as a god then

[Doc] Yes. And the more they believe, the more leverage he has to shift the world. His powers here are immense. They grow with the fevor and number of his followers

[Slender] - Has he made any brines other then you?

[Doc] He made Lie. She was in horrible pain as she got closer to becoming fully digital. He gave her of his power and licked out her eyes.

[Slender] - Licked out?

[Doc] A formality almost, he used his tongue to clean the colored pixels in her eyes from the inside of her player skin. It was a kiss that made Cp rather... annoyed. But his husband Steve will certainly sing the praises of TLOT's expertise in that area.

[Slender] - I'm surprised he did not try to attack the golden brine for that...

[Doc] He was rather worn out at the time, I'd just fixed his respawn and cleaned all the junk files out of his system, he'd puked. And right after that I cut off his hand in the process of removing Insanity, he was a bit too weak to do much more then growl.

[Slender] - Ah, yes she was far from happy about that

[Doc] Too bad, as soon as Cps head was cleared of Insanity he and I were in perfect agreement. He likes Lie just how she is. Kind. And becoming a brine has its own attendant special powers as well.

[Slender] - How so?

[Doc] We usually develop special abilities that fit our personalities. Lie can make magick plants, I think because TLOT changed her, she got a bit of his ability to give life.

[Slender] - Is plants all she can create?

[Doc] Heh, you say that like its a small thing. Her greatest work took a house sized bite out of a NOTCH with a gigantic pod full of venomous teeth.

[Slender] - How interesting... But surely the lack of diversity in her abilities leaves her weak in many other ares

[Doc] She's also psychic and she can teleport. She can turn into a cat as well. He cuteness level is very persuasive

[Slender] - As can her mate, but there is nothing else unique to her?

[Doc] She carries a cleansing white fire that can burn Insanity out of a person.

[Slender] - Ah yes, I do seem to recall seeing that when she and I met on the witches beach

[Doc] She's young anyway, still learning. She'll probably figure out how to fly at least. Most brines can.

[Slender] - A trick CP uses often to avoid the others since the ceilings in my home are so tall

[Doc] It's handy for that. I cheated my way around it. I determined that the empty space is still enough of a part of the grid that I can use the air blocks. Zero is still a number, after all.

[Slender] - I, do not understand what you mean by that

[Doc] This world is a three dimensional grid and gravity only affects certain types of blocks. So if I do this- places a dirt block and then another on top- and I take this one away- knocks out the underneath one and the top one stays floating- then this one is fixed and I can jump on it all I want and not fall- presses the block from above and to the side- so if I want to go up, I place my feet where a block would go and just climb up like its solid stairs-

[Slender] - This would certainly explain some of the pranks CP was able to pull off...

[Doc] oh do tell!

[Slender] - He's managed to place tree's that touched the ceiling but not the floor, random blocks just right at head height for the others to run into if they're not paying attention... He's gotten BEN with walls of water outside of his door many times

[Mix] -in chat- I'm gonna hop out for a bit to check on something if its alright Doc?

[Doc] also chat- Aww. Mix, you don't have to ask permission. But if you want to come over here first I'll send you off with a bit of code so you can contact me if you get in trouble out there.

[Doc] That sounds about right, we are tricksters by nature, and this games strange physics just make it easier. Good example. One plus one is two, correct? Unless it's water, then one plus one can equal infinity. Two buckets of water arranged in the right way can be drawn from indefinitely.

[Slender] - That would also explain why it's sometimes impossible to empty the giant bath...

[Doc] Most likely. The dev team put in a sponge block specifically for cleaning up Griefer-created water messes.

[Slender] His face seems to shift a little as if he is annoyed-

[Doc] Something amiss?

[Slender] - My other brother's, they are near constantly contacting me to check in on Splender

[Doc] Awww, it's nice to know they care. Is Splender the youngest brother?

[Slender] - Yes, he is

[Slender] Rater suddenly and loudly- Offender no!

[Doc] No pants again?

[Slender] Groans- No, he's currently watching Splender's pet and has gotten bored of poking it, so he wants to put it in clothes now...

[Mix] -In chat- I'll stop in a sec, gotta grab my bag

[Doc] Poor Pinwheel. I have the anti venom, if he wants to pass her back here.

[Slender] - I cannot open a way

[Doc] Oh, I might be able too. Where is he specifically? Can you get him to go in the living room? I know that space decently well. And I can use the tv.

[Slender] - If you're certain...

[Doc] She already hates everyone and I don't want to make it any worse a situation. Besides, there's a chance she's spent her venom for the day biting Offender.

[Slender] - Very well, give me a few moments

[Doc] Let me take care of Mix real quick first. - Xe pulls a book from the creative and starts adding a bit of code to it. 

[Mix] -Trudges up, eyeing Slender a bit, shes got her bag and her elytra on- Hey! Sorry it took a bit

[Doc] No problem, it gave me a minute to fix this for you- Offers the book. - Just write 'Doc' and then whatever you need to say and it will email me and ping my carrot phone.

[Mix] -Takes it- Just that? Alright -Stuffs it into her bag-

[Doc] Be careful out there and let me know if you need help okay?

[Mix] I will, don't worry! Be back,, soonish? -she gets a thoughtful look before shrugging and turning. She takes a few steps and hops, with a swift glow and snapping sound she's gone from the server. She's out. Bye Felica n' stuff-

\- / player Mixminer has left the server /-

[Slender] - Offender is ready

[Doc] Okay, just give me a sec... - Doc would take a running start, but Yaunfen is sleeping soundly on hir shoulders. Hir eyes narrow with concentration and xe suddenly slams hir head forward as if headbutting a wall. The opening is ragged, crackling, and won't hold for long, but it is there.

[Offender] Is standing there buck naked with his hands on his hips and pinwheel in his tendrils over his crotch- TADA!

[Slender] - OFFENDER!

[Offender] Cackles-

[Doc] Please, please tell me you didn't fuck her?! She's only a baby!

[Offender] - Nah, I'd never do that to Splender's pet

[Doc] Thank goodness... Just kinda, set her on the grass please. 

[Offender] Puts her down while Slender mutters over his brother's inappropriateness-

[Pinwheel] Slinks back into the server, going back into a lower resolution-

[Doc] She's not really a pet anyway. When she's grown theres a strong chance she'll have human-level intelligence.

[Slender] - Yes well that's how Splender views her currently...

[Pinwheel] Hisses and growls a little-

[Doc] I think it's an issue with her behavior. He'll likely feel different when she's learned a few words. -At Pinwheel- It's okay, you're safe.

[Pinwheel] Snaps at Doc-

[Doc] Scoots back a bit. - How about... some nibbles? I know, maybe a challenge?

[Pinwheel] Curls up a little-

[Offender] - Hey, where's Splender?

[Slender] - He wished to be alone

[Doc] Puts a small circle of half-slabs around them and pulls out a teeny egg before tapping it lightly near Pinwheel. - Want a mouse? - the little creature goes scurrying along the edge of the slabs.

[Pinwheel] Focus' on it immediately-

[Doc] Maybe more then one? Multitask a bit. - Taps out two more and they scrurry around randomly-

[Pinwheel] Stands up a little, eyes dialating-

[Doc] That's more like it. She just needs a bit of playtime. Her strikes are so fast they're a bit hard to follow.

[Pinwheel] Strikes out at one of the mice in a blur-

[Mouse] Pops with a tiny squeak into a morsel.

[Other two mice] scatter in a panicky way.

[Pinwheel] Chases after them-

[Doc] Is just watching with a happy expression.

[Offender] - I think I'll check on Splendy myself!

[Slender] - YOU WILL NOT! YOU KNOW THAT HAVING TWO OF US HERE IS A DANGER ENOUGH AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUNNING AROUND HERE NUDE!

[Offender] - Oh come on!

[Doc] Yeah, please don't. You guys can, switch out later if need be.

[Slender] - You are more than welcome to close the portal...

[Offender] - Awwww...

[Doc] Anything you want passed on?

[Offender] - Nah, if I think of anything I'll tell bro here

[Doc] Later then! - Closes the portal. - I swear if he didn't have such a messed up idea of consent, him and TLOT would be best friends forever.

[Slender] - In a small way he does, his victims have to accept his rose in order for him to have his way with them. I imposed that rule a very long time ago

[Doc] Is obviously uncomfortable- I prefer more then that. And TLOT nearly ruined the best thing that ever happened to him by taking advantage of someone sexually without their permission. He still regrets it.

[Slender] - It's the best I could do considering his feeding habits

[Doc] I gathered as much. But apart from that, nothing wrong with being naked. My mate does it quite freqently. She's just comfy that way.

[Slender] - It gets annoying after a few millennia

[Pinwheel] Kills the second mouse-

[Doc] Pfft. I guess it's different when it's someone you like seeing naked too... Aw, not gonna eat the prize at least Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] Chases after the third-

[Doc] She's gonna so deadly when she's bigger...

[Slender] - Especially with that venom of hers...

[Doc] Curls into a more comfortable loaf and puts hir tail fluff over Yaunfen like a blanket. - I hope she gets big enough to give Splendor rides, I can only imagine how thrilled he'd be.

[Slender] - If she'll let him on her

[Doc] Considering how lovingly he's taken care of her despite her biting him all the time... I'd be suprised if she was unwilling.

[Slender] - Yes, he's been talking about her non-stop

[Doc] It's hard not to get excited. We all did so much travelling in dangerous places to rescue the eggs we brought in. And then I set them up so they could be hatched by being walked in peoples inventories, so that was more time and effort. And it takes a long time for them to mature to the talking phase too. My little one was the last to hatch.

[Yaunfen] Sleep talking- Burp...

[Doc] Snickers- Such a silly word. But it was their first.

[Slender] - Well, I should return to my brother, would you like me to take Pinwheel?

[Doc] No, it's okay. Unless you think Splender is well enough to watch her; let her have her fun with that last mouse.

[Slender] - Very well, let me know if you need help with her however

[Doc] I will, thanks.

[Gk] Notices that the little dragons are all bloody from stalking the local wildlife. - We should go over to the desert area for a bit, I think. Take a breather. Follow me.

[Ashe] - The desert? Why?

[Gk] Because I can't wash you little guys.

[Ashe] - Oh... Uncle GG? When do I get to learn to fly?

[Gk] Hmm? We can practice that today. The desert is also a good place for that. Sand is nice to land on if you faceplant.

[Ashe] - Okay!- His tail is wagging around in excitement

[willow] -jumps to get on gk's back-

[Gk] Clops down from the narrow cobble road into the warm sand- ahhh, okay, you guys roll around and it'll get some of that blood off. Flap your wings like me- Lays down and fluffs sand everywhere like a sparrow taking a dust bath.

[Ashe] Sneezes from some sand getting in his nose-

[oak] -sneezes and flops on to his back-

[Ashe] Tries wiggling in the sand-

[Gk] Fluffs even more sand since they seem to need help-

[willow] -jumps off of gk's back into the sand and start kick some up to make a hole then jump into stick her head out of it-

[Gk] If nothing it feels good! - Gets up and shakes off. - You ready to strech those wings a bit?

[Ashe] - Yeah! Yeah!

[Gk] Okay. Since we don't want to leave Willow and Oak alone, you're just gonna stay low to the ground. Copy my movements and then we'll try- makes a show of flexing his wings in the right postures slowly so Ashe can see.

[Ashe] Tries mimicking the motions-

[oak] -tries to squeeze into willow's hole with her-

[Gk] Does it a few more times, correcting Ashe gently and repositioning his little wings.

[Ashe] Flaps a bit-

[Gk] okay, now I wan you to run and flap just like that. Don't strain yourself, just get an idea how the wind moves over and under your wings.

[Ashe] - Okay! Starts running and flapping-

[Gk] Is keeping an eye on all three babies. At Willow and Oak- Haha, you two comfy in there? Like two silverfish in a block.

[Ashe] Squeaks in surprise as he accidentally gets a bit of lift and tumbles into the sand- Oof!

[willow] -tries to get out from under oak making a little squeak as she pops free-

[Gk] Whoops! Well at least you know you're doing it right kid!

[Ashe] Stands up looking determined- I'm gonna do it!

[Gk] Keep going then! Just don't go up! Try to stay around 5 blocks or lower to the ground. And don't go out over the water either!

[Ashe] - Okay!

[Ashe] Continues running and flapping, but only getting airborne for a few seconds at a time-

[willow] -make a second hole next to the one oak has clamed and settles into it-

[Gk] Stops him for a minute to adjust his movements - Try it like that!

[Ashe] Tries some more, staying up a bit longer- This is hard!

[Gk] It's only because your muscles aren't used to the movement! And when you get up high you can glide, but I don't want you to fall while you're still learning.

[Ashe] - Okay...

[oak and willow] -have another growth spurt and are now to big for there holes only there back feet are in them-

[Ashe] - UNCLE GG LOOK!

[oak] -runs over to ashe and gk with willow close behind-

[Gk] Heeeeey! Check you kids out!

[willow] look I am scary rawr

[Ashe] - Willow!

[Gk] And a full sentance! Your mom is gonna flip!

[oak] -plops his head on top of ashe's- big brother ashe -nuzzles him-

[Ashe] - Yes Oak?

[oak] you are my big brother best big brother

[Gk] Is beaming he's so proud.

[Ashe] - Uncle GG! Can we go show mama?

[Gk] I guess we could? But we should walk to be safe. The bridge is a long way and over water.

[Ashe] - The scary water bridge?

[willow] yay let see mama

[Gk] Yeah. It's safe. Just no horseplay allowed.

[oak] -is bouncing- yes mama lets go to mama

[Gk] Leads them out of the desert and around the little bay. 

[Mb] Is sitting outside the little building he's claimed and watches them go by curiously. 

[Celine] Stops playing in the grass to squeak at them-

[Ashe] Excitedly bounces around GK- Mama's gonna be so happy!

[oak] -bounces after ashe-

[Gk] Trots down the hill and stops at the foot of the bridge- Okay, this is it. Stay in the middle of the path and I'll take the rear. - He folds his wings over the little ones so his tendrils brush the raised walls on both sides.

[Testificates] Watch them a bit nervously from the walls of the village that floats below the bridge.

[Ashe] Huddles close to GK- There's so much water...

[willow] -looks at the village- rawr

[Gk] Don't look at it. Just walk straight forward- 

[Testificates] Some jump, a little startled-

[oak] -walks slowly down the middle of the bridge-

[Ashe] - Willow come on- He keeps bumping into GK's leg

[Gk] just uses his wings to shelter them and nudge them along.

[willow] -walks quickly down the middle of the bridge-

[Ashe] Spots the small island checkpoint near the end and races for it-

[willow] -tries to race ashe to it-

[Gk] No running!

[Ashe] Huddles in the small building there-

[Gk] It's just a teeny bit farther Ashe.

[Ashe] - Okay...

[willow] I am going to get there first -keeps going over the bridge-

[oak] wait for me willow -follows after-

[Ashe] Cautiously follows-

[Gk] Looks up the hill - We're going up there. It's an easy climb, but again don't run, there's a big gap in the ground with a long fall up there.

[Ashe] - Okay, Willow? Oak? Stay close

[willow] ok big brother

[oak] -is right behind ashe- I am close

[Gk] Gets to the summit and looks down at them. -You stay right here, I'm just going to holler down - Creeps over to the edge- Hey Endrea?

[Endrea] Is exhausted having only just finished laying her eggs- GG?

[Gk] I come bearing good news! Can we come down? 

[Endrea] - What is it? And yes, you may- She protectively curls around the twelve jet black eggs she just laid

[Gk] Okay give me a sec. - Turns back to the babies- You guys climb on me, I'll just fly down-

[Ashe] - Okay Uncle GG!

[willow] ride -climbs on to gk-

[oak] -follows after his sister-

[Gk] Wiggles his wing tentacles and floats softly up and then down into the ravine like a gently deflating balloon before landing with a click of hooves on stone.

[Endrea] Gives off a pleased hum at the sight of her children-

[GK] Stoops so they can get down-

[willow] -jumps off and runs to endrea- mama yay we came to see you

[oak] -slowly climbs down and follows- yay mama is here

[Endrea] Perks up a little- You're speaking more, and you grew!

[Ashe] - Mama! Uncle GG gave me flying lessons!

[Gk] Told ya. Ashe pulled off some gliding in the desert too.

[willow] I am big and scary now rawr

[Endrea] - Yes you are my little one

[oak] I am cute but bigger more cute to love

[Endrea] - Yes indeed, and Ashe, I'm proud of you

[Gk] And they were all so brave, they walked the whole length of the bridge to see you.

[Endrea] - Brave indeed- She sniffs the air a little- I smell clouds...

[willow] I made it to the other side first

[Gk] That's bad... You kids step back. Uncle GG's gonna show off a little bit...

[Endrea] Lifts her wing for her children-

[willow] -runs under endrea's wings-

[oak] -runs under as well-

[Ashe] Joins his siblings-

[Gk] Turns to the nearest wall and sucks in a massive amount of air. He blows it back out with a roar of nearly blue flames, cooking the stone wall and turning it first to magma blocks, then lava, and making a huge dark hole lined with obsidian.

[Ashe] - Cool!

[Endrea] Sniffs at her children- GG... Why are my children covered in blood and sand?

[Gk] coughs a little- we went hunting... and then took a sand bath. I can't lick the little buggers clean like you. Got too much spit.

[Endrea] Sighs and starts cleaning them-

[Gk] Don't do that now! Let em come in here before it starts raining!

[willow] evil rain

[Endrea] Nudges her children towards the hole- Go on, get in there

[Ashe] Hurries in-

[willow] -hops into the hole- rawr rain fear me and run

[oak] -goes into the hole as well and goes to the back-

[Gk] Also goes in. The walls are nicely warm and he loafs with his wings open in case the kids want to snuggle under them-

[Endrea] Stays with her eggs-

[oak] -flops under gk's wings-

[willow] -keep rawring at the sky and rain-

-It slowly begins to drizzle-

[Gk] Admit it. You don't mind them being close. Even with the new enders due.

[Endrea] Grumbles a little- I'm mostly just exhausted right now, laying twelve eggs is hard

[Gk] I can imagine. I've had plenty of bowel disturbances with all the garbage I ate in my homeless days...

[Endrea] - Well at least you have a home now

[Ashe] - Mama you're getting a bit wet!

[Gk] Yeah. - Looks fondly at the little dragons. - Times got better.

[willow] rawr rain get away from mama

[Gk] It's okay kiddo's, your mama's tougher then diamonds. 

[Endrea] - I'll be fine little ones, when you get all grown up then you can handle some water

[Gk] Good thing too with how much it storms around here...

[willow] but the rain must be scared I will get it to go away. RAWR!

[Endrea] - The rain is to far away to hear you Willow

[Gk] Oh! I'm a dumbasss...!

[willow] how do I get the rain to hear me from here

[Endrea] - What is it GG?

[Ashe] - When you can fly Willow

[Gk] I know how to make it stop raining!

[willow] I want to fly now so I can scared the rain

[Endrea] - You need to be bigger Willow

[willow] aw

[Gk] in chat- Hey Deerheart? Can you turn off the waterworks on the chunk at the end of the bridge near Sunakagure?

[Deer] - Huh? Oh yes, may I ask why?

[Gk] The baby dragons are hiding from the rain and Endrea's getting drizzled on cause she can't move at the moment.

[Deer] - Oh absolutely!- After a moment the rain stops

[Gk] Looks proud of himself- See Willow, you just gotta have friends in the right places. Important lesson!

[willow] the rain is gone did the friend scare the rain away

[Endrea] Checks on her eggs-

[Ashe] - Mama what are you doing?

[Endrea] - I'm checking on my eggs

[Gk] Close enough. Deerheart made it stop.

[willow] whoa

[oak] -has fallen asleep under gk's wing-

[Ashe] - Eggs like ours?

[Endrea] - No, endermen eggs

[Gk] You know, like Enderbro.

[Ashe] - Oh! Is that where they come from?

[Endrea] - Well, at least mine do

[Endrea] - You might as well stay here for now, it's safe. After all, who would attack a nest full of dragons?

[Gk] Fluffs up - And one of them a Herobrine. No one would dare-

[Endrea] Giggles a little before laying down with a huff-

[willow] if anyone attacks I will stop them they will fear me

[Endrea] - You will sleep like your brother, I already know that

[willow] they wouldn't dare try to come near when I sleep because they have no chance because if they wake me up no mercy I will attack them

[Endrea] - Yes yes my little fierce one. now sleep, mama will watch over you

[willow] -walks over to oak and plops down next to him and falls asleep-

[Endrea] Reaches over and nudges Ashe towards them too- You too Ashe

[Gk] Come on, it's nap time. - He wiggles down against the ground and focuses on being warm for them so they'll get sleepy-

[Ashe] Yawns- I'll watch over Oak and Willow


	220. Notch Eats Out, Pinwheel NO

[Doc] Notices it's getting if not dark, then at least overcast. - Deerheart? Can you come over by the pond please?

[Deer] - Hm? Are you sure it's safe?

[Doc] Slender wandered off, and I have Pinwheel. So yes and no.

[Pinwheel] Hisses a little

[Doc] What? It's true!

[Deer] Gracefully emerges from the trees-

[Doc] If you take Yaunfen, or at least wake them up gently, I'll take care of Pinwheel.

[Deer] - Gladly- She nudges their baby who stirs awake

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Doc] Time to go inside sweetie.

[Yaunfen] Slides off of Doc-

[Doc] Looks at Pinwheel nervously. - Can you come with us? It looks like it might rain.

[Pinwheel] Looks up at the sky-

[Doc] Shifts down and approaches her slowly-

[Pinwheel] Tail is flicking about some as she sniffs towards the water-

[Doc] I'll carry you if you don't bite me...

[Pinwheel] Hunkers down because she's unsure-

[Doc] Shifts one of the antivenom fruits into hir hotbar and crouches, offering hir hands to Pinwheel - You trust me, don't you?

[Pinwheel] Feathers fluff up some-

[Doc] Do you want to walk instead? I doubt you want to get rained on.

[Pinwheel] Lashes out, sinking fangs into Doc, but the expected pain is not there-

[Doc] Shrieks in pain and flips desperately for the fruit before realizing Pinwheel is out of venom. Xe fumbles trying to get the little dragons teeth out of hir hand

[Deer] - Doc!?

[Doc] FUCK!! OW! SONOFA-

[Yaunfen] - NO!

[Doc] Pulls hir hand free of Pinwheel and cradles it. Without thinking xe bops Pinwheel on the snout- NO! BAD!

[Pinwheel] Is surprised by the bop and scrabbles back a little before giving a weak hiss-

[Doc] Just sits there feeling betrayed- Here I defended you to Slender and then you bite me for no reason. You should be ashamed of yourself.

[Pinwheel] Looks in the direction of Splender's home-

[Deer] - Doc, Pinwheel may not know any better, I suspect Splender may not be doing anything to discourage the biting...

[Doc] Then she needs to hear it from me. Just because she can't talk doesn't mean she can't understand. 

[Pinwheel] Tiny hiss-

[Doc] Splender would be sad if he knew you bit me.

[Pinwheel] Starts growling before her belly takes over-

[Doc] I can feed you if you come with me.

[Pinwheel] - Unsure look, her tail lashing about a little-

-There's a bit of thunder from the distance-

[Doc] You need to decide quickly I think....

[Pinwheel] Lowers her head-

[Doc] Stands again- Come on then. -Xe motions for Pinwheel to follow-

[Pinwheel] Hisses a little before stepping closer-

[Doc] Moves a little at a time, just guiding Pinwheel slowly before opening the back door for her-

[Pinwheel] Feels a tiny drop of water on her tail and darts inside-

[Doc] Coming inside love?

[Deer] Shifts down with Yaunfen following her- Oh yes, do you want me to warn TLOT and Steve about Pinwheel?

[Doc] Well I'm going to keep her in sight. I doubt they'll trip on her or anything.

[Deer] - But she has proven to be fast...

[Doc] Then go ahead if you want.

[Deer] Has Yaunfen follow her as she goes off to find the brine and his husband-

[Doc] Keeps one eye on Pinwheel while searching hir trunks for the vial of Endrea's saliva.

[Pinwheel] Sniffs at everything-

[Doc] Takes a moment to fix the holes in hir fingers and then finds the little bottle. Xe copies it and leaves the original where it is- Pinwheel? Do you want some food?

[Pinwheel] Arches neck back to look at Doc-

[Doc] Shakes the bottle a little and that makes it sparkle-

[Pinwheel] Is over there in a near second, standing on her hind legs and batting at the bottle-

[Doc] Tips it gently so she can catch it as it dribbles out-

[Pinwheel] Eagerly devours it having not eaten in a few days-

[Doc] Keeps tipping it until it's empty. - Do you need more? Poor thing...

[Pinwheel] Turns an eager circle-

[Doc] Grabs another copy and feeds her again-

[Pinwheel] Eats about half of it before loosing interest-

[Doc] Puts the bottle away and reaches out to pet her.

[Pinwheel] Doesn't notice-

[Doc] Tries a gentle scratch on her neck fluff- Feeling better? 

-Outside it's storming now-

[Pinwheel] Reluctant purr-

[Doc] Ah see, I'll be nice to you. Just don't bite me, it really, really hurts.

[Pinwheel] Head quickly turns to bite again-

[Doc] Jerks at the sudden movement and bops her nose again - NO. NO BITING.

[Pinwheel] Amidst her growl- No

[Doc] Pulls back. - No? You said a word! It's a bit negative, but progress all the same! No what? You don't want me to touch you?

[Pinwheel] Goes to bite again-

[Doc] Bonks her nose- Stop it!

[Pinwheel] Sneezes- No!

[Doc] Well don't bite me and I won't bonk you!

[Pinwheel] Growls- No!

[Doc] Well it's one or the other. You can't just go around biting people randomly!

[Pinwheel] Tries again-

[Doc] Flicks her nose- You're lucky I can't use a squirt bottle on you!

[Pinwheel] Sneezes again- No!

[Doc] YES!

[Pinwheel] Strikes as quickly as she can towards Doc's leg and gives a muffled no once her fangs are in-

[Doc] Is crouching aready and falls back on the steps- FUCKING- Xe paddles Pinwheel's rump with the flat of hir hand- LET GO!

[Pinwheel] Her head is jerked and she releases quickly with a pained cry-

[Doc] Scuttles backwards in frustration- Dammit that hurts! What the nether is wrong with you?!

-One fang is still in Doc's leg-

[Pinwheel] Scurries into a corner-

[Doc] Wiggles the fang lose- Fuck.... See this is what happens when you're mean for no reason! I bet your mouth hurts now, doesn't it?

[Pinwheel] Is hiding her mouth as she hunkers in a corner- No!

[Doc] Liar. - Scoots closer to her, still holding the fang -

[Pinwheel] Keeping her mouth hidden amongst her feathers-

[Doc] I can fix it. But you'll have to open your mouth and let me.

[Pinwheel] Growls-

[Doc] You want to have just one fang?

[Pinwheel] Is glaring but shakes her head trying to dispel the pain-

[Doc] Takes a tiny blob of statick and puts it on the root of the tooth. - Then you'll have to trust me.

[Pinwheel] Opens her mouth to hiss-

[Doc] Just as fast as Pinwheel herself, xe jams the tooth back where it belongs, sticking it in as securely as placing a cube of bedrock.

[Pinwheel] Is about to jerk her head back-

[Doc] Just lets go-

[Pinwheel] Accidentally falls backwards onto her back-

[Doc] Sits down on the floor and chuckles at the sight of her belly-

[Pinwheel] Covers it with her wings- No!

[Doc] Pfft. Too late, I saw your belly scales.

[Pinwheel] Hisses- No!

[Doc] Yep. Too bad. They're adorable and pink, just like the rest of you.

[Pinwheel] Scrambles away-

[Doc] Just watches her placidly-

[Pinwheel] Darts under the beds-

[Doc] Grabs a pillow to sit on. -Can I get you anything?

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Doc] Oh! I have an idea! - Xe leans over to ruffle in the trunk by the door. Under other circumstances it would be dusty, since it's rarely used-

[Pinwheel] Stays under the bed but is watching-

[Doc] Pulls out a copy of "Little Floof and Angry Floof" - How about a story? - Xe starts reading from the book and showing Pinwheel the pictures as xe goes-

[Pinwheel] Tries to strike at the book-

[Doc] Jerks it out of the way- No! Don't mess up books either!

[Pinwheel] - Noooooooo!

[Lie] Hurries across the courtyard to Notch's house and Knicks on the door-

[Notch] is on the phone and pacing- yeah, I know he's an asshole. Yeah. Well I guess that will work until he opens his eyes at least... COME IN ITS OPEN

[Lie] Comes in and sees him on the phone- Damnit, sorry, I was trying to catch you before he called to warn you...

[Notch] What? Yes, Lie is here. I'm sure she already knows, uh-huh... Just call me when he wakes up.

[Lie] - Sorry Notch, I tried to get here to warn you fast enough...

[Notch] Yeah, okay just take good care of him, ill talk to you later - hangs up- it's no big deal Lie.

[Lie ] - So how mad is he?

[Notch] I can't be bothered to care. He actually came up with a pretty good excuse to give his wife.

[Lie] - What was it?

[Notch] He told her Hg is Junkboy, one of the original dev team that's credited. Nobody has ever seen his face because he doesn't actually exist. Just a joke, like directors calling themselves John Smith because they don't want credit for something. It'll fall apart once he actually wakes up though... Because of the eyes....

[Lie] - Do you think one of us should be there to explain things to her?

[Notch] I'm not sure... It'll be a least a week before he even wakes up. I mean, if it's anything like your transition was.

[Lie] - True, that gives us some time to prepare though

[Notch] Part of me wants to just let him sit and spin. He already came up with a decent excuse under pressure.

[Lie] Teasingly- Notch... Maybe you got too much griefer blood

[Notch] Goes a little pale - you don't really think so, do you? You'd tell me if I started acting like an asshole right?

[Lie] - I'm joking Notch, it's okay. I'd do the same to him if I didn't care about HG so much

[Notch] Yeah, he is an innocent one. Damn good with plants though. - The thought is quiet but there 'too bad you're taken already' -

[Lie] - I heard that

[Notch] SORRY! You can't blame me though...

[Lie] - No, I can't, but then I wouldn't be your daughter in law

[Notch] This is true. But I want you to be happy.

[Lie] - And I am, if not annoyed at times. CP's much better than he used to be, you missed the worst of it

[Notch] I've heard the stories....

[Lie] - Yeah, but I think he's turned out alright. He may be aggressive towards everyone else, but he won't let anything happen to me

-Scratching at the door-

[Notch] Someone at the door?

[Lie] Flusters a bit- Well, uh...

-More insistent scratching-

[Notch] Goes to open it-

[CP] Skulks in, still feline-

[Notch] Aw.... - Picks him up and gives him a little hug-

[CP] Hisses-

[Lie] - Yeah... I may have been a bit mad at him for just dumping HG on Jeb...

[Notch] Ah, hey, don't hiss at me. I didn't do anything.

[CP] Squirms a little-

[Notch] What's the matter? I mean, apart from the obvious?

[Lie] - Well that's just it, he's peeved at me... Because this time he really didn't deserve it...

[Notch] Oh... yeah. I think he's done much worse, you should probably change him back.

[Lie] - Not here

[Notch] Oh, you don't have his clothes?

[Lie] - That and I'm pretty sure there will be a bit of repercussion coming for me...

[Notch] ... - Looks down at Cp - Couldn't you just take the moral high ground Cp? It's pretty bad if your wife is scared of you 'doing something to her' for over-reacting.

[Flux] Returns after helping Deer-

[Lie] Mutters- That's just it, I'm pretty sure I'd like it knowing him...

[CP] Growls at Notch-

[Notch] Oh... Well, if you're sure...

[Flux] - Oh, Lie, hello

[Lie] - Hey Flux

[Notch] Gives her a rather doofy smile- Hi Flux....

[Flux] Small smile- Greetings Notch

[Notch] Doesn't realize Cp can feel his hearts going bananas since the moment Flux walked in.

[CP] Tries scratching Notch a little-

[Lie] - CP!

[Notch] Ouch! - He sets Cp on the windowsill- That was mean....

[Lie] - Sorry Notch

[CP] Immediately jumps down and rubs against Lie's legs-

[Notch] It's okay. I was probably squeezing him-

[Flux] - Are you alright? You're not bleeding are you?

[Notch] No, it's just a teeny scratch-

[Lie] Reaches down and picks up CP- We'll get out of your hair Notch, besides, it looks like it's going to rain

[Notch] Reaches for Flux's hand- I'm getting to where I kinda like the rain... it can be rather cozy.

[Flux] Takes Notch's arm to check the scratch- I do not have much of a preferance

[Notch] But it means we can stay inside, cozy up by the fire, maybe have a little coffee, I have sandwiches too.

[Flux] - If you desire so

[Lie] Leaves with CP, hurrying back to her place-

[Doc] Is near flopped on the floor and exhausted. - Can we just not?!

[TLOT] Comes up the stairs- um.. Doc?

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Doc] ARRGH.

[TLOT] What on earth are you doing?

[Doc] Trying to train this dragon!

[TLOT] To do what? Bite everything in the room?

[Doc] The opposite actually...

[Pinwheel] Starts scratching the underside of the bed-

[TLOT] Kneels down- Why is Pinwheel here?!

[Pinwheel] Glares at TLOT-

[Doc] Because Offenderman had her and was making her miserable.

[TLOT] That's a good reason. How are you not dead, it looks like she used you for a chew toy?

[Pinwheel] Sneaking closer-

[Doc] She spent all her venom trying to kill Offender.

[TLOT] Understandable. Did I hear her talk?

[Doc] Yes, her first word is 'no'.

[Pinwheel] Strikes at TLOT-

[TLOT] Placidly watches the dragons fangs skid on the surface of his golden boot. - That doesn't look like it felt good. I wouldn't advise doing it again. 

[Pinwheel] Shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling- No!

[TLOT] Then you'll learn a harder lesson about biting things you shouldn't

[Pinwheel] - No!

[TLOT] Decides to touch her mind -

[Pinwheel] Anger anger anger stupid tall people anger anger-

[TLOT] Why so angry little one?

[Doc] Is she hungry again?

[Pinwheel] - No!

[TLOT] Isn't there anything that you like? 

[Doc] She got excited for void energy and that's about it.

[Pinwheel] Slinks back under the bed and scratches at her chin a little-

[TLOT] I need a glove...

[Doc] That I can do. - Xe runs a hand against the leg of his pants and copies a few gold pixels. Xe pushes a glob of them onto his palm and forms a gauntlet over his right hand- 

[TLOT] Thank you. - The brine gets down low and reaches for Pinwheel slowly, as to not startle her.

[Pinwheel] Stops scratching and growls a little-

[TLOT] Scratches her chin a bit.

[Pinwheel] Stiffens before letting out a little purr-

[TLOT] Oh I found something she likes...

[Doc] You're amazing my friend.

[Pinwheel] Presses chin into TLOT's fingers more-

[TLOT] Just rubs and scritches away as if he were petting a cat's chin-

[Pinwheel] Flops over, purring a bit more loudly-

[TLOT] Scoots her out from under the bed and sits down to give her more attention- Ah, something that doesn't make you angry.

[Pinwheel] Lazily sways her tail-

[Doc] I'd watch out for the sharp bits on her tail though.

[TLOT] Tries probing her thoughts again-

[Pinwheel] Hazy thoughts-

[TLOT] Now that you're relaxed, can we have another word? Maybe two? Why do you think we're stupid? Is there something you need that you're not getting?

[Pinwheel] Happy haze- Too much tall people

[TLOT] Is relaying it aloud- Do you just need some alone time?

[Pinwheel] Purrs loudly-

[Doc] I'll let him know. Maybe you need your own room.

[Pinwheel] Yawns, showing off her fangs-

[TLOT] Anything else while you have our ears? I can pick up any thoughts.

[Pinwheel] - No...

[Doc] You let us know if there's anything okay? 

[TLOT] I'm TLOT, if I haven't said it in front of you before. Think of me and I'll come straight away.

[Pinwheel] More purring-

[Doc] Tries giving her a bit of a chin scratch as well.

[Pinwheel] Squirms happily-

[Flux] Watches the rain hit the window outside as it storms-

[Notch] Cuddles close to her, sipping his coffee-

[Flux] - There's so much rain...

[Notch] It's okay, the noise is soothing, and I don't have anywhere to be.

[Flux] Looks down at her cup of coffee- This is such a strange drink, it gives a speed boost, but isn't a potion...

[Notch] It's funny isn't it? I doubt TLOT has any idea what caffiene is, but somehow knew it needed to be there with this flavor.

[Flux] - Caffiene?

[Notch] Oh, it's a chemical humans ingest when they're tired. It makes your heart beat a bit faster, wakes you up when you'd normally be sleepy.

[Flux] - Faster... Like yours sometimes does when I am close?

[Notch] Oh! That happens when people get excited in general.

[Flux] - You humans have so many strange yet fascinating emotions

[Notch] You have emotions too, at least you seem to be learning some lately.

[Flux] True...- She turns a little and looks directly at Notch

[Notch] Goes slightly pink. He's all too aware of his slightly messy hair and the beadyness of his black pixel eyes under the tousled bangs. 

[Flux] Notices the remnants of stress under his eyes and leans in closer giving him a light kiss before pulling back- Was that... Appropriate?

[Notch] Yes. Always. I'll.. I'll never push you away Flux.

[Flux] - I can see the stress in your face, does doing that help?

[Notch] Yes it does. You make me feel very relaxed, and just a tiny bit excited... in a good way.

[Flux] - Excited in a good way?

[Notch] Just... it's hard to explain. Like... I have flitters in my player skin. Just bumbling around. And my tongue gets all tied up and I don't know what to say.

[Flux] - But your words are always so well said

[Notch] Well! Um! Oh... thank you.

[Flux] Smiles a little before leaning in for another kiss, breathing out her words against his lips- Perhaps you need to relax a bit more

[Notch] Meets her halfway and returns her passion with a bit of interest, even letting his hands find her shoulder and waist, curling her a bit closer.

[Flux] Is a bit surprised by the increase in contact but doesn't fight it-

[Notch] whispers- I think I'm in love with you Flux....

[Flux] - I'm still not sure I completely understand what that means, but I will accept your emotions

[Notch] You don't have to accept anything. Or do anything you're not comfortable with. Look... tell you what, you should talk to TLOT. Ask him to show you what love is. He can project the emotions so you know what it feels like if you ever encounter it.

[Flux] - He has already shown me some, mostly about mating practices

[Notch] Oh! That's not the same Flux. You can mate with someone you don't even like. Physical stuff is fun, but it's not the same as love. You can have love for people you don't want to mate with also. Children, pets, siblings, even objects, scents or flavors you're really fond of.

[Flux] - Why must some things be so complicated?

[Notch] Shrugs - Humans are a complicated stew of chemicals and sometimes even we don't know what we want.

[Flux] - Do you know what you want?

[Notch] You. Nearby. Or closer. If... you want to be.

[Flux] - Closer? I'm not sure how much closer I can be than now

[Notch] Suddenly laughs - during mating you can be negative distances apart! - blushes hard-

[Flux] - Negative distance? So you would be clipping into me?

[Notch] It's not clipping if the parts fit together....

[Flux] - Fit together... Like when crafting? The different pieces fit together to make things there

[Notch] Well you don't have to make anything, I mean you can make a kid that way, but it's not required....

[Flux] - But new players are spawned in, I'm not sure I understand what your saying...

[Notch] Well... Hyrule wasn't spawned in. BEN and Aven made him... together.

[Flux] I see- She leans against Notch- So much information to take in...

[Notch] What else did TLOT tell you?

[Flux] - He explained to me that you wanted to be my mate and how pleasuring ones mate works

[Notch] Don't feel like you're under any pressure Flux. I wouldn't push myself on you.

[Flux] - He explained that as well- She slowly runs a hand up his leg towards his crotch- He told me that there are many sensitive spots along here

[Notch] Gives the tinest gasp -very much so... And you have sensitive places too.

[Flux] - I have tried to find them, but I'm not sure if I've been successful or not...

[Notch] Unless your brains feel like happy mush afterwards, you probably haven't found it. If you... want my help, I can always oblige....

[Flux] - You would?

[Notch] Oh yes....

[Flux] - I think I would like that

[Notch] Okay. You tell me if you're uncomfortable or anything and I'll stop. I... I don't have a condom or anything and I don't want to risk you... so I'll just... help you a bit... is that acceptable?

[Flux] - A condom?

[Notch] It keeps babies from being made when.. humans mate... just... you just relax, trust me.

[Flux] - Very well, will you require anything of me?

[Notch] drags a pillow off his bed and puts it on the floor at her feet. - No, you just relax. - He kneels down and runs his hands up her calves, getting down on the pillow.

[Flux] Tilts her head in interest at Notch's actions-

[Notch] Lifts her kimono slowly, kissing along one of her thighs as he exposes her-

[Flux] A small shudder runs through her at the unfamiliar feelings-

[Notch] Lays his tongue flat on the inside of her thigh and licks the smooth skin with slow laps.

[Flux] Hisses in a breath and her leg tenses a little-

[Notch] He works his way up until her muff is exposed, curling his fingers in the tiny fluff of hair. Petting it smooth and brushing it to the sides.

][Flux] - Ah...- She brings her hand up to cover her mouth a bit

[Notch] Snuggles in closer and laps up the edges of her opening, his breath is warm on the dark purple skin. There's a crispness to her scent that's exciting and unnatural at the same time. He moves his legs to hide his own growing erection.

[Flux] Tenses at the unfamiliar feeling and bites the sleeve of her kimono a little-

[Notch] Presses his tongue inside of her and moves his fingers to hold her flaps back. Getting at the most sensitve spots.

[Flux] Jerks a little as she gives a small muffled squeak-

[Notch] Rubs his thumb around where her clit should be, looking for the tiny bump while laping at her lustfully.

[Flux] - Ah... Notch...

[Notch] Wiggles a finger into her as well, rubbing her clit with abandon.

[Flux] Jerks instinctually at the sensation, her mind quickly becoming flustered-

[Notch] Gets two fingers in and wiggles them against her clit while sucking and nibbling on everything else with wild abandon.

[Flux] - Ah! Notch!- One of her hands finds it's way to his hair, tangling up there

[Notch] Goes with the unfamilar tug on his hair and dives deeper, trying to make her climax.

[Flux] Calls out, releasing a burst of magic which briefly tints everything in the house a shade of purple-

[Notch] Pinches a nipple with his free hand for good measure-

[Flux] Yelps, but looks at him with half lidded eyes while she pants after her release-

[Notch] Sits back a little, there's a smear of her purple fluids across his lips and in his goatee. His smile is beatific.

[Flux] - I... I feel so warm...

[Notch] That's how it's supposed to feel. Warm and cozy and relaxed.

[Flux] - And tiring?

[Notch] Well it makes your hearts race. So that's to be expected.

[Flux] Smiles a little before leaning forwards to kiss Notch once more- That felt exquisite

[Notch] Returns the kiss.- Good. Perhaps a nap is in order?

[Flux] - Yes, I believe so, but I may need help getting there

[Notch] Come on then, lets move from the sofa to the bed. - Gets up and reaches to help her up as well.

[Flux] Accepts his help and follows him to the other room and to the bed-

[Notch] Tucks her in with lingering hands and snuggles down close to her.

[Deer] Starts laughing from the vine room rather loudly-

[Doc] Deerheart?

[TLOT] Snaps out of his own reverie and laughs as well-

[Doc] I feel like I'm missing something...

[Deer] Shouts up- Flux and Notch finally did something!

[TLOT] Yeah, he ate her out. Nice for your first time.

[Doc] Thank goodness. Those two have been doing so much dancing around it's ridiculious. 

[[Deer] Comes up with Yaunfen- Is that what happened? I just felt Flux release a bunch of magic

[TLOT] Oh yes. He made her come. Probably for the first time in her existence.

[Yaunfen] - Burp?- Is looking at Pinwheel

[Doc] Looks at Yaunfen - We have company, yes.

[Yaunfen] - No!

[Doc] She likes that word too.

[Yaunfen] - Mada no!- Trots over to Doc and tries pushing them away from Pinwheel

[Doc] Is pushed- What's the matter? It's just for a little bit while Splender is feeling poorly.

[TLOT] Someone is jelous.

[Yaunfen] - No!

[Deer] - TLOT how are you not getting bit?

[TLOT] She likes this-

[Doc] Hugs Yaunfen- It's okay. We might have company, but you're still my little one.

[Deer] - So I can see... Is there anything I can do while I'm here?

[TLOT] I'm not sure...

[Yaunfen] Tries to climb on top of Doc-

[Doc] Just sits back down on the floor and submits to being clambered on. - What are you doing?

[Yaunfen] - Mada

[Deer] - TLOT, do you think we should give Notch a copy of Steve's condom?

[TLOT] I think we should give him a whole box...

[Doc] Yep, I'm your Mada.

[Deer] - It may be awhile before they work up to that

[TLOT] Shrugs- It's not like they go bad....

[Pinwheel] Baps at TLOT's arm, his scratchings are distracted-

[TLOT] returns to scratching Pinwheel- Does that feel good?

[Pinwheel] Purrs more-

[Deer] - So, where's Pinwheel staying tonight?

[Doc] Here. Offender was driving her nuts but I don't think Splender is ready for her yet. Slender is still taking care of him.

[Yaunfen] - No!

[Deer] - I meant where in the castle and with who, somehow I don't think Yaunfen wants them near you love

[TLOT] Looks down at Pinwheel - Will you behave on my bed?

[Doc] Bends a bit under Yaunfen's weight.

[Pinwheel] Still purring-

[TLOT] First rule. No biting Steve.

[Pinwheel]Squirms a little-

[TLOT] Second rule. No biting me. If you want my attention, just think it.

[Pinwheel] Lazily- No

[TLOT] Finds a good spot to scritch.- Yes.

[Pinwheel] Purrs-

[TLOT] I thought so-

[Doc] Gives up and flops flat on the floor under Yaunfen- Urgh!

[Yaunfen] Snuggles Doc- Mada

[Doc] Muffled under Yaunfen- I love you too.

[Deer] - TLOT, if you want to head to bed go ahead, I should be able to free Doc once Pinwheel is gone

[Doc] I'm good...

[TLOT] I'm going to bed anyway. Goodnight you guys.

[TLOT] Moves away while scratching so Pinwheel will follow his hand-

[Pinwheel] Squeaks and stumbles after him once righting herself onto her feet-

[TLOT] calls out to Steve as he works her down the stairs

[Steve] Ummmm......!

[TLOT] It's okay, she spent her venom for now. She just needs a place to sleep tonight.

[Steve] No offense..but I think I'll sleep in my armor anyway.

[Pinwheel] Her tail swishes around-

[Steve] Or maybe I'll just stay up....

[TLOT] Sighs - She's just prone to getting overstimulated and lashing out.

[Pinwheel] Still purring as she follows TLOT-

[TLOT] Lets go long enough to pat the surface of the bed-

[Pinwheel] Tries to grab at his hand to drag it back-

[TLOT] Lets her claws skid on his glove- Just jump up.

[Pinwheel] - No

[TLOT] I thought you didn't want to be picked up so much?

[Pinwheel] Tries to grab TLOT's hand again-

[TLOT] eludes her and hops on the bed himself. - See? Nice and soft. You should join me.

[Pinwheel] Just puts her head on the bed-

[TLOT] Playfully boops her nose- 

[Steve] Looks more then a little freaked out.- You're gonna get bit...

[Pinwheel] Sneezes and hisses-

[TLOT] Come on, jump up. Or let me know you need help.

[Pinwheel] Growls and slinks under the bed-

[TLOT] Why are you hiding?

[Pinwheel] - No more scratches

[TLOT] I will scratch you more if you come up here.

[Pinwheel] Head pokes out near Steve-

[Steve] EEP! Hi-hi...

[TLOT] Come on, I'll pet you more. Promise. - Pats the bed-

[Pinwheel] Slowly pulls herself up onto the bed, having a little difficulty-

[TLOT] Reaches out with both hands and scrubs the feathers around her neck .

[Pinwheel] Stretches her neck out far-

[Steve] She has a really long neck...

[TLOT] The better to strike with. You've seen her go after Doc's mouse mobs.

[Pinwheel] Purring again-

[Steve] She's purring! 

[TLOT] I told you, she likes this. I think it calms her down.

[Pinwheel] Flops onto her side-

[TLOT] Just go to sleep Steve, I've got this.

[Steve] Huddles on the far corner of the bed - If you're sure...

[Pinwheel] Yawns, her fangs extending before folding back into the roof of her mouth-

[Steve] Yesssh....

[TLOT] Who's got the biggest fangs on the server huh?

[Pinwheel] Tiny tail flick-

[TLOT] Little bundle of badassery.

[Pinwheel] She's starting to fight off sleep-

[TLOT] Sleepy dragon.... all soft and warm... - he uses his elbows to scootch some blankets into a nest around her

[Pinwheel] Curls hr tail around her, tucking her head under her wings-

[TLOT] Scritches and strokes as the dragon drifts off. - Shhhh....

[Pinwheel] Morphs into a ball of feathers, snoozing away-

[TLOT] Makes sure she's fully asleep before withdrawing his hands. - There we go. 

[Steve] Is relaxing a bit now that Pinwheel is asleep. - Did you get anything useful from her thoughts? Why is she so aggressive?

[TLOT] She just needs time and space of her own now and again. I think Splender is smothering her a bit.

[Steve] Snuggles close to his husband and falls asleep

[TLOT] Follows him into their dream soon after

[Doc] Under Yaunfen- why so jealous?

[Yaunfen] - Mada

[Deer] - I think that's the best you'll get love

[Deer] - Let's see if we can't get you and our child to bed

[Doc] They're gonna have to go first. I'm a bit trapped.

[Deer] Giggles- Yaunfen, come here baby. Let's help Mada to bed

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Mada!- Wiggles off of Doc

[Doc] I hate to say it, but I really shouldn't go to sleep yet....

[Deer] - Why not? Is something wrong?

[Doc] I kinda need to update the snapshot but I'm worried about doing it with Slender here. It probably won't cause ripples like the last big ones but...

[Deer] - I see... I'd ask Flux to help stabilize the area Slender is in, but she probably isn't up for it right now

[Doc] I know... And I know it's okay for him to be here because Splender needs him but still.... Urgh....

[Deer] - Are you certain you can't delay it?

[Doc] I can... but it feels wrong somehow. Like I'm not doing my job...

[Deer] - I don't feel as if it's urgent

[Doc] Paces a little bit - Theres a new mob... And new blocks.... and the beds don't have to be red and white anymore.

[Deer] - I see... Well, if you really want to...

[Doc] I'm just ranting because I'm stressed...

[Deer] - I'd help you de-stress, but I don't think Yaunfen would like that idea

[Doc] I know... I appreciate the thought. But I took the responsibility and I'm not sorry. I'll cope.

[Deer] - Well, we'll meet you in the bed then

[Doc] Watches them go and slumps in the darkened room. There's some movement in the shadows and xe pulls out a handful of berries and holds them out flat handed and quiet.

[Chomplies] Have grown a bit but are still mostly staying in a swarm. 

[Mother Gastlie] Watches them closely as they eat and then scatter around the room, flying in delicate parabolas. 

[Doc] Quietly- You're welcome. 

[Mother Gastlie] PPPPPPth.


	221. Lie's Corset, Pinwheel Playtime

[Lie] Leaves her house the next morning to take care of her animals-

[TLOT] Is sneaking around the other side of the house in his golden cat form. With a soft snicker he leaves a small trunk outside Notch's door and slinks back around the side of the house.

[Lie] Spots a bit of golden fur as she's grabbing hay- TLOT?

[TLOT] Whoops! - He jumps into a bigger tuft of grass, but his tail is still sticking out.

[Lie] - TLOT... I can still see your tail, plus I heard you

[TLOT] Aw dammit. - Slinks out. - Morning Lie.

[Lie] - Morning, what brings you out here?- She tosses some hay into a stall

[TLOT] Oh just leaving a package for Markus.

[Lie] - Did he run out of something?

[TLOT] Noooo....

[Lie] - That's a suspicious no TLOT...

[TLOT] innocently- Is it? -Kitty grin

[Lie] - Yes, and now I'm even more curious...- She turns around to grab some more hay, there's a couple of strings poking out from under her sweater

[TLOT] Sniffs- did you have morning sex? Congrats on getting Cp out of bed this early.

[Lie] Stiffens- Nope, no

[TLOT] You smell musky....

[Lie] - And you are suspicious, what did you leave for Notch?

[TLOT} Oh just something he and Flux might need soon...

[Lie] - What are you talking about?

[TLOT] They had a rather nice time during the storm last night.

[Lie] - They finally did something?

[TLOT] Notch did something. - He wags his tongue enthusiastically.

[Lie] - Nope, no, do not need the details

[TLOT] Pads closer and sniffs her - you are so aroused. Do you just get off on this morning chores stuff?

[Lie] - No! Absolutely not!

[TLOT] Then what gives? If Cp is neglecting you...

[Lie] - No... It's more like repercussion...

[TLOT] I heard you cat-tifided him a bit abruptly.

[Lie] Slumps a little- Yeah...

[TLOT] Did you apologize at least?

[Lie] - Of course I did

[TLOT] Then what's the deal? Are you wearing the bullet I made you?

[Lie] - No, more like locked into the corset...

[TLOT] Naughty Lie. Do you need out? - Brandishes his rather wicked claws-

[Lie] - No, it's just for the day and I can keep my sweater over it, I don't think I'd have been able to do anything if he'd added any of the toys...

[TLOT] Alright. If that straightens things out and you're okay with it.

[Lie] - Yeah, I'll be fine. But it will probably be more distracting throughout the day

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

[TLOT] Anything I can do?

[Lie] - I don't think so, once I'm done here I'm going to check on HG's animals

[TLOT] Okay, you have fun. I don't want to leave Pinwheel alone with Steve for too long. She was still sleeping when I woke up.

[Lie] - You have Pinwheel?

[TLOT] Yeah, she spent her venom trying to murder Offenderman. She learned her first word too. "No."

[Lie] - Oh joy

[TLOT] It's Offender, can you really blame her?

[Lie] - Nope

[Steve] Is bustling around the room, every few minutes he looks back at Pinwheel to check she's still sleeping.

[Pinwheel] Still curled up in a ball-

[Steve] Gets distracted making some new tools-

[Pinwheel] Wakes and slinks off of the bed and out of sight-

[Steve] Notices she's gone and panics - Pinwheel? Pinwheel? Where are you?

[Pinwheel] Stays completely silent-

[Steve] Crawls around on the floor looking in the plants and under the bed. -Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] Starts sneaking up the stairs-

[Steve] Sees her- Hey! Where are you going?

[Pinwheel] Bolts-

[Steve] runs after her- Wait! I'm supposed to watch you! Don't run off!

[Pinwheel] Takes as many tight and small turns as quickly as she can to lose Steve-

[Steve] Yells for help- Come back!

[Pinwheel] Vanishes from sight-

[TLOT] Runs into the house and almost falls down the lab steps-

[Steve] Tears past nearly on all fours-

[Pinwheel] Has found one of the hidden rooms behind a picture-

[Steve] Peeks his head into the fire room. - Silver? Strangled? Anybody seen a small dragon run through?

[Silver] - Looks up- Well I wouldn't call Zweilous small...

[Steve] I wouldn't either, but this one is heavily pastel, and deadly as fuck.

[Silver] - Like Sylveon pastel?

[Steve] Yes! Lots of pink!

[TLOT] Is cross-legged on the steps searching with his mind. He knows the only other way out of the lab is rather far away. 

[Strangled] - Fuck off! It hasn't been down here asshat!

[Silver] - Strangled!

[Steve] It's your respawn. Pinwheel got away from me.

[Silver] - Isn't that Splender's dragon?

[Steve] Yeah, the one with the viper fangs.

[Strangled] - I hope she bites you

[Pinwheel] Starts scratching on one of the walls-

[Steve] Looks hurt- That's not very nice....

[TLOT] Pricks up his ears- I hear you Pinwheel. Why did you run from Steve?

[Pinwheel] Scratches harder-

[TLOT] Follows the noise into Zeke's room. He's not there, but Pinwheel is. - What are you doing?

[pinwheel] - Fast time

[TLOT] Just need to run around?

[Pinwheel] Bolts around the room-

[TLOT] Do you want to go outside?

[Pinwheel] Scratchy ground?

[TLOT] You want to go play in the gravel? Or sand?

[Pinwheel] Scratchy ground-

[TLOT] shrugs- we can go play outside. Just don't run off where I can't find you. - shouts- come on Steve, we're gonna go play outside,

[Pinwheel] Tries to dart out of the room-

[TLOT] it would be quicker if you let me lead you out...

[Pinwheel] Her thoughts are focused on scratchy ground-

[TLOT] Grabs for her from the front so she isn't surprised

[Pinwheel] Little hiss-

[Steve] is nearby - be careful...

[TLOT] We're just gonna go outside so you can play

[Pinwheel] Is unsure-

[TLOT] Gently carries her up out of the lab and across the kitchen towards the shrine- shhh you're safe. I've no reason to lie to you

[Pinwheel] Grumbles-

[TLOT] Walks up through the map room and out the shrine door into the desert warmth- here you go sand and dirt to play in- puts her down gently

[Pinwheel] Jumps around, not used to the heat of the sand-

[TLOT] Stay on the dirt and grass if the sands too hot

[Pinwheel] Races to the grass and immediately starts rolling around-

[Steve] ventures outside as well - Awww

-Firebird circles above a few times before swooping down, talons aimed at TLOT.. Only to plonk heavily onto his helm, letting out a content hum, fluffing his feathers

[TLOT] stumbles under the weight for a moment - hello Firebird. I saw Mix go out, I'm surprised you didn't go with

[Firebird] *bird noises

[Firebird] -fluffs wings a bit and becomes a very pretty decoration with his tail feathers drooping down behind TLOT-

[Pinwheel] Tries eating some of the grass-

[TLOT] Touches the birds mind to see what's on it

[Steve] at Pinwheel - are you hungry or just curious?

-It's mostly bird things, the most prominent currently is that TLOT's helmet is nice and toasty-

[Pinwheel] Continues nomming-

-Although a lot is going on underneath warm and toasty, mostly idle thoughts about what to eat, what to do later-

[TLOT] Chuckles - I guess when you're an animal most of the time it just becomes your norm, doesn't it?- offers the bird a cookie

[Pinwheel] Stops and hyper focus' on a flitter-

[TLOT] Raises an eyebrow but he can always make more

[Firebird] *nods

[Firebird] -Tilts head to focus good eye on cookie before tentatively taking it and eating it-

[Firebird] -Appreciatively fluffs on TLOT-

[Pinwheel] Goes chasing after the flitter-

[TLOT] Brushes some crumbs off - you're welcome. You know you don't have to hide yourself here, unless you're just comfier like this

[Steve] is keeping Pinwheel in his sight

[Pinwheel] Ducks behind a hill in her chase-

-Firebird shivers as a few memories of turning into his other form and getting harmed almost immediately by Flowey come to mind-

[Firebird] ... *Shakes head a bit

[TLOT] Walks after Pinwheel and Steve

[Pinwheel] Is ripping the flitter apart-

[TLOT] oh, you do kinda live with him don't you? You could just make your own place though. We've got plenty of unbuilt on chunks

[Steve] Winces - Geeze....

[Pinwheel] Trots off, finished with the flitter-

[Steve] watches the last few pixels despawn- sigh

[Pinwheel] Catches her reflection in the water and hisses at it-

[TLOT] it's okay, she's only a child

[Steve] nooo! That's you! Stay away from the water!

-There's a few older memories that drift by too, bloody, but faded with time. He just shrugs them off and peers at Steve and Pinwheel from his perch-

[Firebird] ... Caw.

[Pinwheel] Takes a swipe at her reflection-

[TLOT] I'm sure we all have a few things we'd rather forget

[Steve] grabs her tail and pulls to get her away from the water

[Pinwheel] In pain, turns and lunges to bite at Steve-

[Steve] is bitten and cries out in pain- 

[TLOT] Races to him with abandon. With practiced ease he slices the side of his hand against his jagged teeth and stuffs it in Steve's open mouth. He's already calling out for help.

[Pinwheel] Limps off a little ways, holding the paw she got wet up and off the ground-

-Firebird hops off TLOT, swooping at Pinwheel before circling around them lightly, just barely out of reach-

[Pinwheel] Hisses and makes a few sloppy lunges at Firebird-

[Steve] got a decent mouthful of blood and sits down on the sand to let his mates blood heal him

[Doc] Lands nearby with a heavy thump of paws - I've got the pills! Just grab her! 

[TLOT] Piles a bit of weight around Pinwheel to trap her

[Pinwheel] Hisses angrily and squirms as much as she can-

[Firebird] -Lands carefully on Pinwheels back-

[Doc] Firebird no! I need to give her a pill!

[Firebird] ... -Squints at Doc before hopping off Pinwheel so Doc can reach her-

[Doc] uses hir thick claws to poke a pill into Pinwheel's mouth- swallow it and the pain will go away!

[Pinwheel] Trying to hiss around the pill-

[TLOT] I'll also let you up once you've taken it. I promise

[Pinwheel] Still hissing-

[TLOT] I'm waiting.

[Doc] Be good, that looks painful

[Pinwheel] Swallows the pill-

[TLOT] Good girl. - he releases the weight

[Doc] Seconded.

[Pinwheel] Tentatively puts their foot down-

[Doc] See? That's better isn't it?

[Pinwheel] Starts barfing-

[Doc] What the hell?

[Steve] I guess it's not okay for her to eat grass...

[Pinwheel] Throws up what remains of the pill and grass-

[Doc] cripes... If you want greens we've got plenty of dragonwort

[Pinwheel] Sniffs her puke-

[TLOT] Don't... You're better then that

[Pinwheel] Tries eating her barf-

[Doc] uses hir nose to push Pinwheel away from it and kicks sand over it with hir back feet - no!

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Doc] Shush, you'd just throw up again.

[Pinwheel] Plops down and starts chewing on more grass-

[Doc] Picks her up by her ruff and puts her in the sand

[TLOT] Do we have to go back inside?

[Pinwheel] Bounces around again because she's not used to the heat-

[Doc] Pulls out a big tuft of Dragonwort- here, eat this.

[Pinwheel] Jumps back onto the grass and sniffs the dragonwort-

[Steve] I think I have a towel... - spreads out a blue towel on the sand like a picnic blanket

[Pinwheel] Tears into the dragonwort-

[Doc] Has she said anything else? 

[TLOT] Not much, but she's going to need her own space in Splender's house very soon.

[Doc] I'll take care of the building then

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] No what? 

[TLOT] you don't want your own room?

[Pinwheel] - No- She's just saying no because it's the only thing she know how to say

[Firebird] - May or may not be sand bathing, only deer knows, as attention is not on him-

[Pinwheel] Starts preening-

[Doc] Notices Firebird flopping around. - I might actually join you if not for the circumstances. 

[TLOT] Ah, I see. You just need more words.

[Pinwheel] Accidentally pulls out a feather, jumps, and then hisses-

[TLOT] That didn't look comfy. 

[Steve] Love is a good word. Pinwheel? Do you love Splender?

[Pinwheel] - No

[TLOT] Checking to see if she means it.-

[Pinwheel] Isn't sure, she's usually annoyed with him-

[TLOT] Why are you annoyed with him?

[Pinwheel] Always holdy-

[TLOT] Yeah, he is kinda huggy. But you're super soft and he doesn't know it overstimulates you.

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[TLOT] What? I said I'd let him know. 

[Doc] Decides to say fuck it and roll around with Firebird. Xe's throwing sand everywhere.

[Pinwheel] Scuttles away from the flying sand-

[TLOT] Doc?

[Steve] I think someone needs a break....

[Doc] It's Slender being here, it's making me nuts.

[Pinwheel] - Like him

[TLOT] You like Slender? How come?

[Doc] Wait, what?

[Pinwheel] - Nice pets, doesn't touch much

[Doc] Ah, that makes sense. He is much calmer.

[Pinwheel] Starts sniffing around again-

[Steve] Whatcha looking for now?

[Pinwheel] Crouches down in the grass and starts rolling around again- Scratchy ground

[TLOT] Just don't eat anymore grass. You still have dragonwort left.

[Pinwheel] Purrs a little as the sun hits her belly-

-There's a semi distant sneeze and then Lie ends up in the shallows-

[Lie] - Oh you have to be kidding me!

[Doc] Jumps in suprise and sand goes everywhere as hir tail whips up-

[TLOT] Nice to see you Lie.

[Steve] Hi Lie!

[Lie] Teasingly at TLOT- But you already did earlier! Hey Steve

[Steve] Look who we're babysitting! We actually found some stuff she likes!

[Lie] - She seems to be liking the grass

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] She's loving that first word.

[Steve] She likes neck scratches too. I bet those feathers are itchy.

[Lie] - Well she is growing...

[Doc] Do you think she'll molt?

[Lie] - It's anybody's guess...

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Doc] Just sighs. And then sniffs, and sniffs again. Xe looks Lie up and down with narrowed eyes. - Hmmmm

[Lie] - Wh... What?

[Doc] Knowing look and then a big dragon grin. - Having a nice day Lie?

[TLOT] snorts.

[Lie] - Shut up

[Doc] It's okay, I'm in no position to kinkshame. 

[Steve] Is confused and TLOT projects the answer to him- OH.

[Lie] Crosses her arms and pouts a little-

[Doc] Aw, don't pout, it smells like you're enjoying it at least a little bit.

[Lie] Turns redder- Shut up

[Lie] - At least he didn't involve any toys...

[Firebird] - now slightly buried under sand, but content to sit there and watch everyone talk-

[Pinwheel] Starts investigating the towel on the sand-

[TLOT] is keeping a close eye on Pinwheel

[Pinwheel] Gets on the towel and hunkers down, spreading her wings to soak up the sun-

[Lie] - Didn't she get overheated before?

[TLOT] oh good point, maybe we should go back inside?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Lie] - Maybe we could take her over to Splender for a visit?

[Doc] I don't know... Slender is still over there...

[TLOT] We should probably get out of the sun anyway- he takes the corners of the towel and uses it like a hammock to walk Pinwheel back inside the shrine. The quartz floor is nice and cool despite the fire in the window

[Firebird] *Wiggles out of the sand and hops after TLOT

[Steve] Holds the door for Firebird

[Doc] Decides to annoy Lie a little bit and pick her up by the back of her corset like a mother cat carrying a kitten by her scruff. Xe phases through the wall and carries Lie in through the open door before setting her gently back down

-Firebird shakes some sand off himself before scuttling over to sit as close to warm as he can get-

[Steve] at firebird - So how's the rest of your household faring?

[Doc] Yeah, you guys don't get out much. Crystals growing nicely?

[Firebird] -shrugs vaguely and tucks himself into his wings, peering out at them-

[Lie] - Doc!

[Doc] What?

[Steve] At firebird - you guys should visit more often

[Lie] - That was completely unnecessary!- Has somehow managed to turn more red

[Gem] -comes in though the other side of the shrine-

[Pinwheel] If sniffing around-

[Doc] You spaced out, I was being helpful

[TLOT] Hello Gem, watch your step. Pinwheel is underfoot

[Gem] -flies up a little to keep out of reach of pinwheel- hi guy

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Steve] Assumes its in reference to him- hi Gem! How are the tunnels coming along?

[TLOT] Why are you hissing now?

[Firebird] -sidles up to TLOT, somehow managing to stay a feather ball while moving

[gem] great I am almost done I am just taking a break from the constant work I have been doing

[Lie] - I know you know other ways of moving me then by grabbing me by that!

[TLOT] Gives Firebirds crest a good scritching

[Firebird] -Content whistle-

[Doc] But it's so handy! Like a handle for moving people

[Pinwheel] Starts sniffing at the lava pool-

[Lie] - It's under my sweater!

[Steve] No! That's too hot for you! - pulls her back by her tail

[gem] whats under your sweater lie?

[Pinwheel] Hisses and lunges at Steve again-

[Doc] So? I can still get the edge under my teeth

[Lie] - Nothing!

[gem] doesn't sound like nothing

[Steve] Tumbles back and Pinwheel's fangs glance off his diamond pants - Argh!

[TLOT] No biting!

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Lie] - It absolutely is nothing

[CP] Is teleporting around trying to find Lie-

[Doc] Well if you think he might be up for it, I'll take Pinwheel to Splender for a bit. Let him know what we've discovered.

[Lie] - Do you want company?

[Doc] Sure. Heck, I might need first aid if she gets mean with me...

[Lie] - Alright then

[TLOT] You have the fruits? 

[Doc] Oh yes.


	222. Slender Visit, Creepypastas Check in, Dolly Remembers

[Pinwheel] Jumps into different spots of light-

[Steve] Is she chasing light spots?

[Doc] Maybe?

[Lie] - Do you want some calming flowers for while we're there Doc?

[Doc] For her or me?

[Lie] - You

[Doc] No... I'm good. As long as he's not mad at me I can keep it togeather, especially if Splender is there.

[Lie] - Alright, then should we go?

[Doc] TLOT can you give Pinwheel a good idea what we're doing so she won't fight me and get her response? 

[TLOT] Sure. - Projects their small plan and then waits.

[Pinwheel] - NoooOOOoooOOOooo

[TLOT] You don't want to see Splender? Or you're just making noise?

[Pinwheel] - NoooOOOoooOOOooo- She doesn't want to mostly because it's more "fun" outside of his house

[gem] -above pinwheel-

[TLOT] Aw. But we're gonna tell him about you needing your own space and it's just for a visit.

[Pinwheel] Grumbles-

[Doc] It looks like you were having fun racing around in the grass, do you want to take the long way outside?

[Pinwheel] Scratchy ground?

[TLOT] I take it back. I'm coming. You might need a translater. My lamb? You stay here. I know Slender scares you. 

[Doc] Going on record here saying he scares me too.

[Steve] Gladly. I'll go make lunch.

[gem] -tries to get a super dry sugar cookie near pinwheel without getting bite it's dry enough that it wouldn't hurt enders-

[Pinwheel] Snaps at Gem with a hiss-

[Doc] Be careful Gem. She may be out of venom but it still hurts!

[gem] -flies back up accidentally dropping the cookie on pinwheel-

[Pinwheel] Hits the cookie with her tail while hissing-

[TLOT] I wouldn't take it personally Gem...

[gem] I'm not I am just scared of hitting respawn after last time trying to live from that is hard and hurt

[Lie] - We should be going

[TLOT] Opens the far door for Pinwheel- Come on guys.

[Pinwheel] Dashes out at top speed-

[Doc] Gives Firebird a pat on the head and leaves him with Steve. Xe phases out the window and does a graceful coil in the air outside before catching up to Pinwheel.

[Pinwheel] Is holding her wings out to help make her running easier-

[Steve] Makes a graceful gesture for Firebird to join him if he pleases and heads for the kitchen passage.

[TLOT] Runs along behind them with his cloak flapping madly-

[Doc] Nice trick little one-

[Lie] Groans- Running really should not happen in this thing...

[Doc] Swishes hir tail near Lie-

[Gem] -follows after steve to the kitchen-

[Lie] - Can we slow down a little?

[Doc] Trots a bit slower- why?

[Lie] - Geez, maybe because I can't really run that well? And I'm wearing something kinda restrictive?

[Doc] Turns around and picks Lie up again-

[Lie] - Oh come on! That is not what that is for!

[Pinwheel] Screeches to a halt behind a tree and starts scratching at it-

[Doc] Muffled- But it's handy!

[TLOT] chuckles -You look like a cat with a mouse. 

[Doc] Meow!

[CP] Appears behind them- Doc? What the fuck are you doing to my wife?

[Doc] Jumps, all four feet off the ground for a moment- Noooothing. 

[TLOT] She was complaining we were walking too fast for her to keep up.

[CP] - And just where are you going?

[TLOT] Taking Pinwheel to visit Splender.

[Doc] Nods-

[Lie] Squeaks- Doc!

[CP] - You're taking her to where Slender is?

[TLOT] She wanted to come.

[CP] - No

[Doc] Oookay... - Puts Lie gently down- I mean, I think it's up to her though.

[Lie] Is just glad to be not held by her corset-

[TLOT] I thought we determined that Xophiel's fire was enough to keep her clean of Insanity?

[CP] - Don't care

[Doc] Lie?

[Lie] - CP it's alright

[TLOT] Is watching Pinwheel scratch the tree.

[Pinwheel] Suddenly freezes and then spazzes out-

[TLOT] I think it's crazy time....

[Doc] Cats and dragons and Herobrines...

[Lie] - CP if you're so concerned then why not come with us

[CP] - I'd rather you not go at all...

[Lie] - We'll be fine, especially while Splender is there

[TLOT] Picks Cp's mind a little-

[CP] He's just generally concerned about Lie, he wants to make certain she's safe, no matter what-

[TLOT] Gives back that he's proud of Cp- She is a brine though. You have to trust her. She's your partner. 

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[Doc] Scoots over by Pinwheel-

[Pinwheel] Rolls around-

[Doc] Can we proceed?

[Lie] - Yes

[CP] - Lie!

[Lie] - No but's CP, we're doing this for Splender, he's a friend

[TLOT] Come on Pinwheel. I'll race you!

[Pinwheel] Perks up-

[TLOT] Ready.. set.... go!

[Pinwheel] Tears off-

[TLOT] Is also booking it-

[Doc] Prances for a minute and charges after them-

[Lie] - Oh not more running

[CP] - We could just leave...

[Lie] - No

[Doc] Comes back and picks up Lie again before running off after the others-

[Lie] Yelps-

[CP] - GET BACK HERE!

[Doc] Skitters around the side of the castle after TLOT and Pinwheel-

[Pinwheel] Races into the garden, tearing up food-

[TLOT] Leaps the gravestones, close on her heels-

[Pinwheel] Is racing for the water-

[TLOT] Tps ahead of her so she runs into his arms before she hits the water-

[Pinwheel] Growls a little- No

[TLOT] You won! I'm just trying to keep you dry. Good job!

[Doc] Trots up as well, xe wasn't going all that fast. Letting them have their fun.

[Lie] Is flushed red from embarrassment again-

[CP] Is flying after them-

[Doc] Puts Lie gently down again- Herobrine delivery service! Splender? are you home?

[Splender] Flops a tendril out his door-

[Doc] I have good news!

[TLOT] Scratches Pinwheel some more-

[Splender] - What?

[TLOT] Pinwheel learned a word. She's far enough along that I can read her mind now too-

[Splender] - Pinwheel?

[Doc] Yeah! When she's full grown she'll probably be at a human's intelligence level at least.

[Splender] Makes his way over to the door and glances out- Well come on over...

[Doc] Pokes the lever to raise the path and shifts back before running over it. 

[TLOT] Carries Pinwheel over as well, still petting her.

[Lie] Walks across with CP following-

[Pinwheel] - NooOOOoooOOOooo

[TLOT] I said we'd discuss it and I meant it. Relax.

[Splender] Has returned to his bed and is sitting on it while Slender occupies the chair Doc made-

[TLOT] She needs a bit more running around time, that's why she's been so bitey. 

[Doc] She's going to need her own room too, but I'm happy to whip one up for you if you're okay with me altering the house.

[Splender] - Certainly, you did build mine afterall...

[Slender] - Glances at CP and Lie-

[Doc] At Pinwheel - See? Your own room. I'll get right on it. - Heads around the dividing wall and there's the soft pap pap of stairs being laid-

[Slender] - CP's ability to build so quickly has certainly always been an asset around the manor

[Pinwheel] Squirms-

[TLOT] Puts her down on the bed- It's pretty much what we're all best at.

[Pinwheel] Starts scratching at the bed-

[Slender] - Yes but between all the broken windows, walls, and doors, it saved a fair amount of time

[TLOT] I can imagine. Creepypastas seem to scrap as a hobby. And he;s not the only brine that likes to fight... - His mind flicks to MB-

[Slender] - I can imagine, especially with how heavily armored you are

[TLOT] Oh this? It was a present from my husband. Gold armor isn't very strong. It just has sentimental value... That's why it doesn't match my helm. That's an antique. Mostly just keeps the sun out of my eyes.

[Lie] Is focused on making a special bouquet for Splender-

[Pinwheel] Is tearing up the blankets-

[Splender] - Pinwheel, come here- Goes to pick her up

-The sounds of blocks being laid on the roof-

[Slender] - I understand the value of sentimental objects, there are quite a few amongst the pasta's, items they would be completely devastated to lose

[TLOT] You understand the value of gold to any Herobrine, don't you?

[Slender] - No, ours has always used diamond... In fact I can't recall ever seeing him with anything gold...

[TLOT] Ah, I guess because summoning him intentionally would be an invitation to a messy death under normal circumstances. It's a key component in the totem that needs to be built to call out to us. It's a way for humans to get our attention.

[Slender] - I suspect he's never been purposefully summoned very often- He glances over at the grumpy brine

[CP] - What? I prefer to pick and choose!

[Doc] Calls down the steps - There was the time Notch sacrificed himself to get your attention...

[CP] - Shut up!

[TLOT] Even then, he cared.

[Slender] - Is this the person my brother has mentioned before?

[TLOT] Yes, that was Markus. He's all but adopted Cp and Stevie and is currently dating someone who was very close to Cp's orginal father.

[Slender] - The purple woman as my brother puts it

[Splender] Is playing with PInwheel- But she is purple!

[TLOT] Purple is the color of magick around here, and she's full to the brim with it.

-Glass blocks clicking into place and then one breaking- 

[Doc] Darn it.

[Pinwheel] Is curious about the noise-

[TLOT] Notes her alertness and checks Doc mentally- I think they're nearly done.

[Pinwheel] Squirms heavily-

[Splender] - Pinwheel, settle down!

[TLOT] You should let her down, it is for her after all.

[Splender] - But she's so soft!

[TLOT] Gently- She's also an excited child.

[Splender] - Awwwww...- He does put PInwheel down though who starts racing around the room excitedly

-Soft flup flup flup of carpets going down and item frames hitting the walls-

[TLOT] She's so cute. I suspect she'll learn to fly early with all the flapping she's doing while running...

-Soft thunk of doors being placed-

[Splender] - FLYING!?

[TLOT] She is a dragon, look at her. she's got strong wings.

[Doc] writing a sign in the stairwell- if you're lucky she might be big enough to ride someday.

[Splender] Happy gasp-

[Slender] Sighs-

[TLOT] And you can can talk to her normally now. Her thoughts are a bit jumbled, but easy to read if you're sensitive to it.

[Doc] If you read to her I bet she'll learn more words faster too.

[TLOT] at Pinwheel- you've met Endrea and Ashe, right? When you're older we'll make you a humanish shape to flip too if you want one.

[Splender] - Human shape?

[Doc] on the stairs- yeah, just so it's easier to hang out inside, get into smaller places, ect. It gives them better water resistance too.

[Lie] - Should we be considering human shape for Willow and Oak?

[TLOT] Anyone who wants one is welcome. You know Doc loves that kind of work

[Slender] - Such an odd hobby...

[TLOT] Quietly- they're broken. Fixing others problems helps them heal...

This message has been removed.

[Pinwheel] Scratches at the carpet, tearing bits up-

[Doc] Pauses thoughtfully. Xe heard TLOTS comment. Hir hearts give a collective thump at the thought of hir loved ones

[TLOT] Smiles softly

[CP] - Can we go yet?

[Doc] at Pinwheel - do you need a scratching post?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] Kind of gets it and starts setting one up anyway

[Lie] Finishes the bouquet she was making-

[TLOT] looks at Lie to see what she's doing -

-The bouquet is comprised of many bright colored flowers, each with a calming scent-

[Doc] wants to ask Pinwheel if they like their new room, but already knows the answer-

[TLOT] Spawns a cauldron and plunks it down for the flowers-

[Slender] Makes a motion as if he's yawning-

[Lie] - Thanks TLOT

[TLOT] you're welcome, now all we needs is one of your water buckets

[Lie] Smiled and spawns one in, filling the cauldron-

[Doc] Comes back down the stairs - well she's racing all over and having a field day with the carpet, so I guess she likes it...

[Splender] - Good!

[TLOT] Pulls out a coffee bottle and holds it up for Slender-

[Doc] I made her a sign too, she'll probably appreciate it once she learns to read. It just says 'Pinwheel's room keep the fuck out!'

[Slender] - No thank you, it's not worth the effort to form a mouth

[TLOT] well we could do it a more direct way.... - spawns a little gunpowder and uses Splender's stand to make it a splash potion- just toss it up and let it break on your feet, it'll absorb near instantly

[Doc] Before you ask, it won't leave glass bits everywhere either

[Slender] - I will be fine, I assure you

[Splender] - I wanna see Pinwheels room!

[Doc] Well come upstairs. It's all done. The ceiling is a bit low, but I feel like she'll be calmer with a cozier den

[TLOT]wry expression - I hear that sort of thing a lot....

[Splender] Goes up the stairs, having to bend over to get in the room-

-The bed is doubled and there's a little table with a bench, a scratching post, the usual crafting table and trunk , and many framed items; mostly meat, bones, mob heads and weapons

[Doc] It's open to the roof, because she'll likely need a landing pad later.

[Pinwheel] Climbs up the stairs and sniffs around the room-

[Herabrine] Pushes Lj in through the front door- just check in and we can get back to making mischief, I mean WORKING

[Slender] Looks over at them- Ah, Laughing Jack, there you are

[LJ] - Hello Sir

[Doc] At Pinwheel- it's all for you, as promised

[Lie] - Hera, hey

[LJ] - You wanted us to check in sir?

[Slender] - Yes, just to make certain everyone is alright

[Herabrine] Looks Lie up and down- You look.. different... did you get your hair done?

[Lie] - No...?

[Herabrine] Hmm... Well... - Looks around- So you're Slender huh? They grow em big where you come from.

[Slender] - I am the tallest of my brothers, but not the tallest of our kind

[Herabrine] Got it. Bring a stepladder if I visit.

[LJ] - Offender and Trender are the shortest ones, helps them blend in with the humans better

[Herabrine] I think you mentioned those guys at some point. - shrugs, at Slender- Eh, me and chuckles here have done a lot of talking. He's a trip to hang out with.

[Slender] - He is one that I can have decent conversations with

[CP] - Because LJ's ooooooooooooold!

[LJ] - I wonder how many candies I can jam down your throat before you choke to death...

[Herabrine] Pfft! He's also politer then you Cp.

[TLOT] She has you there...

[CP] - Says one of the rudest people I know

[Herabrine] I'm your wife's sassy bf, it's my job.

[Lie] - Speaking of, we need to hang out soon...

[Herabrine] Nether to the yes! Just let me know. Me and him got everything all squared away in the circus. So now it's just a semi-busy schedule of annoying people and practical jokes.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, what?

[LJ] - Whoops, secret's out~

[Herabrine] No secret. They know I do these things. But that doesn't clue them into any specifics. Don't sweat it. 

[CP] - No, but your conversation is saying otherwise...

[Herabrine] Just gives Cp a huge grin like she knows something-

[CP] Narrows his eyes at her-

[LJ] Is taking a few steps back-

[Herabrine] Oh relax. 

[TLOT] She's just baiting you Cp.

[Lie] Puts a hand on CP's arm- Calm down

[CP] Suddenly sniggers- Are you sure your not the one that needs to?

[Lie] Flushes bright red-

[TLOT] Even more knowing grin.

[Herabrine] At Lj- Ah don't get all antsy. Cp probably knows I could suffocate him without moving a finger anyway. Lie likely told him a long time ago if what I did to BEN wasn't graphic enough.

[LJ] - Yes, and I've seen him fight right through similar things before

[Herabrine] Maybe? Maybe not. I'm not in the mood to scrap right now anyway. I'd get my tunic all dirty- She brushes quite a bit of pollen off the ruffled green edges of her shirt-

[Lie] - Have you been going through my green house or something?

[Herabrine] Just playing in the dirt.

[Lie] - Okay...

[CP] - Can we go now?

[Slender] - I'd think you'd have learned some more patience by now CP...

[TLOT] He's looking to spend some quality time with Lie, that's all.

[Lie] - Uhhh, um...

[CP] - You could have already had it off if you hadn't decided to wear the sweater

[Herabrine] You're so modest Lie.

[Lie] - Hera you are not helping!

[LJ] - I don't understand...

[TLOT] Whispers to Lj- She's wearing a corset-

[LJ] - Ah, haven't seen a proper one of those in a very long time

[TLOT] I think this is more bondage wear then anything proper, but the effect is much the same.

[LJ] - Oh such fun can be had with that~

[TLOT] Never tried it myself. Have done a lot with ropes and spiderwebs though.

[LJ] - Most ropes that I've used were to hold victims down

[TLOT] Well, it was for sexual reasons, not murdery ones.

[LJ] Shrugs and heads back over towards Hera-

[Herabrine] Floats a little off the floor and peeks down Lie's shirt from above- Oh you're wearing the thing Doc got you?

[Lie] - HERA!

[Herabrine] What? You're the one that told me about it! I bet it looks fab on you.

[Lie] Makes flustered noises-

[CP] - Oh it certainly does, and I told her she would only have to wear it half as long without the sweater, but she insisted on the sweater

[TLOT] Lie is reserved and dignified. I thought that was one of the things you liked about her?

[CP] - Well yes, but I do still enjoy watching her squirm

[Lie] - CP!

[Slender] - Herobrine stop tormenting your mate it's not polite

[Herabrine] Yeah, I think she should make you squirm more often....

[CP] - Oh fuck no!

[Lie] - Is at the point of making little noises of embarressment now-

[Herabrine] Get on your knees and make like a kitty once in a while. Slurp!

[CP] Lunges at Hera in anger- I AM NOT A CAT!

[Herabrine] Does a little sumersault in the air to stay out of reach-

[Lie] - CP please calm down, it was an accident

[Herabrine] Wait? What was an accident?

[Lie] - I may have catified him out of anger unjustly...

[TLOT] Hence the small punishment.

[Lie] Nods-

[LJ] - Pretty light for a punishment coming from CP...

[TLOT] He's getting better.

[CP] - Still plan on fucking once done...

[Lie] - CP!

[Herabrine] Lands delicately on the floor again.

[LJ] Is laughing-

[Splender] Goes to pick Pinwheel up again-

[Pinwheel] - No!- Goes to bite Splender

[Doc] Flaps hir coat tail in between them to deflect the bite- No at both of you!

[Splender] - But why!

[Doc] Because she's overstimulated. She's so full of energy, you hold her still and it makes her crazy. That's why she keeps biting you.

[Splender] - Oh, but I like holding her

[Doc] And she likes being held, but not all the time. It might be better if you let her ride your shoulders at least. Heck, it would probably be good exercise to move your tendrils around and let her run and climb like she's on a jungle gym.

[Splender] - Okay...

[Pinwheel] Starts scratching on the crafting table-

[Doc] I know it's hard to imagine now, but she's so much more then a pet.

[Splender] - But I love her as she is now!

[Doc] Well yes, but she's still going to grow up.

[Splender] - Oh alright...

[Doc] You've been around children plenty of times. I think you two will be good for eachother. It's just going to be awkward for a bit while she's learning her words.

[Splender] - I'll try...

[Doc] Takes his hand gently and pats it - You'll do great, I believe in you.

[Splender] Smiles a little-

[Doc] Want a hug? You look so tired.

[Splender] - Yes, brother could use a respite from that I'm guessing

[Doc] Open arms and a big smile-

[Splender] Tackles Doc into a hug-

[Doc] Gives Splender the full force of hir friendship-

[Splender] Happily feeds-

[Doc] Feel a little better?

[Splender] Muffled yes since he's face planted into Doc's torso-

[Doc] Good.

[Splender] Releases Doc-

[Doc] I want to show you a trick anyway. Hey Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] Twists her head around to look at Doc-

[Doc] Wanna scratch? - Wiggles hir fingers in a scratching motion-

[Pinwheel] Cautiously comes closer-

[Doc] Reaches for her from the front and scratches at her feathered ruff. -If you want to ruffle her soft feathers, just give her lots of this. She loves it.

[Pinwheel] Purrs a little-

[Splender] Gasps- She's purring!

[Doc] Yep. A little of this and a bit of that-

[Pinwheel] Flops over-

[Doc] See? TLOT figured it out. And she likes to run around outside and roll in the grass and sand for the same reason. I think she might be molting a bit since she's still growing.

[Splender] - So she'll be leaving rainbow colored feathers!?

[Doc] Maybe? It'll just be to make room for more.

[Splender] Is just thinking about all the loose feathers now-

[Doc] Splender?

[Splender] Is off in la la land-

[Herabrine] We good to go Lj?

[LJ] Looks at Slender-

[Slender] - Yes you may go

[LJ] - Later!- Bolts out

[Herabrine] Woo! Out of class early! - runs off as well

[TLOT] I'm glad they're getting along

[Slender] Mentally at LJ- If you can get Benjamin here, it would be appreciative

[LJ] Grins- Oh Hera ~

[Herabrine] Floats near him- Yes?

[LJ] - Wanna go grab BEN?

[Herabrine] Nether yes! I'll race you!

[LJ] Cackles and races after her-  
[Pinwheel] Comes racing back down the stairs-

[Doc] I wonder what she's up too now? - follows her curiously

[Pinwheel] Has started chasing her own tail-

[Slender] - She has gotten more energetic since I last saw her...

[TLOT] She looks happy. Just the vigor of youth and good health. Playing outside is good for little ones

-Shrieking from outside-

[Doc] What the heck?

[BEN] Flies past but sticks close to Splender's house-

[Hearbrine] is chasing him with a small wave of water like a shield and lets it break against Splender's house

[BEN] Shrieks and darts inside-

[Slender] Sighs- Still as hydrophobic as ever I see...

[BEN] - Make it stop!

[TLOT] it's okay! She left it outside!

[Herabrine] giggling from outside

[Doc] Efficient yet mean.

[Lie] - Well yeah, she's a brine

[Doc] That she is.

[TLOT] Trying to calm BEN down

[Slender] - Benjamin come down

[BEN] - Huh? Oh, Slendy...

[Slender] Stiffens in irritation at the name- Benjamin, please refrain from using such a crude name

[Doc] Hera was just.... Encouraging you to check in. In her own way.

[BEN] - I fucking hate that bitch!

[Herabrine] Teasingly from the window- love you BEN!

[TLOT] She's been hanging out with Lj. What did you expect?

[BEN] - Fuck you!

[Doc] pffft!

[Slender] - Benjamin, focus

[BEN] - Sorry sir

[Doc] He's getting a little better. My kitchen has a glass ceiling and its underwater. He's been in there a couple of times without freaking out

[CP] - Only because he was distracted

[BEN] Whimpers- No scary water room

[TLOT] Better then nothing

[Doc] it's okay BEN, you're safe

[Slender] - Benjamin, have you been alright? I've heard from multiple others about your current predicament, but I'd prefer to hear it from you

[BEN] - I'm fine, so is my mate and my kid

[Doc] I wouldn't call it a predicament. He has a family. I think it's a decent situation.

[BEN] - Can I go now? Aven might be trying to bathe the baby again...

[TLOT] Awww, you trust her, don't you?

[BEN] - But he needs to be kept away from water!

[TLOT] Pats BEN's shoulder - He'll be fine.

[Slender] - Benjamin, the health of your child is more important then your fears

[CP] - Ha!

[Doc] He's hooked to respawn anyway.

[BEN] - But... But...

[Lie] - BEN, it will be okay

[Doc] You got a whole house full of friends to help you. Hey, how's Aqua anyway?

[BEN] Trying to hit the house with water...

[Slender] - Aqua?

[Doc] Cheeky thing. 

[TLOT] Gem requested a dragon egg and walked it around like Doc and Splender did with theirs. Ironically it's a sea serpent.

[Slender] - I thought the dragons in this game were intolerant of water?

[Doc] It's not really from this game... well, it came from a heavily modded Minecraft seed. The game is open source on the code end and the users make all kinds of crazy custom stuff for it.

[TLOT] Not all of them have the allergy. Yaunfen loves to swim and Mix's dragon Liz can handle a bath easy. 

[Slender] - Such complication for such a seemingly simple thing

[Doc] People are creative. It just makes the whole thing more fun. 16x16 leaves a lot of room for experimentation. 

[BEN] Is trying to sneak out-

[Doc] Wait! BEN. I have something for you to take!

[BEN] Whines-

[Doc] It's nothing bad, sheesh. Give this to Gem please. - Passes a small trunk. - It's full of giant fish flakes. They're pancake sized this time.

[BEN] - Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine- He takes the trunk

[Doc] Sweetly- Thank you BEN.

[BEN] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Snorts-

[TLOT] Say hi to everyone for me.

[CP] - Hey TLOT, what's with the trunk blocking Notch's door?

[TLOT] Bursts into laughter- Just some supplies

[Lie] Is shifting a little, the corset is beginning to rub in places-

[CP] - Supplies?

[TLOT] Notch may need some things... for Flux....

[CP] Still isn't getting it-

[TLOT] Does a little hip thrust that makes Doc laugh-

[Slender] - Ah, I see

[CP] - OH COME ON!

[TLOT] What? They make a cute couple.

[CP] - That's it, we're leaving

[Lie] - CP don't be rude

[Doc] Since when are you such a prude Cp?

[CP] - Because I'm bored

[Lie] Sighs-

[TLOT] Then go play Cp. I'm sure Lie could use the relief.

[Lie] Squeaks-

[Doc] Yeah. We're okay here. I won't run off with her again.

[CP] Growls at Doc-

[Doc] looks innocent. -

[CP] Picks up Lie and storms out-

[Doc] Chuckles- Some things never change. 

[TLOT] Waves-

[Lie] - Bye guys!

[Pinwheel] Makes a break for the bridge which leads back to the mainland-

[TLOT] Tp's into her path- Don't run. You have to be careful around the water.

[Pinwheel] Hisses- No

[TLOT] Yes. Guys? I think she'd like to play some more. I can keep watching her for a bit if you're too tired. -calls up - Splender? 

[Slender] - I believe my brother is still upstairs

[Splender] - Huh?

[TLOT] Can I take Pinwheel back outside to play some more?

[Splender] - Oh, sure

[TLOT] Gets a gentle hold on Pinwheels wing tips. - Now we walk. - Leads her along the bridge-

[Pinwheel] Swishes her tail angrily-

[TLOT] Watches it thunk two or three times off his boots- Shush. It's only a short walk- He lets go once they reach the other side-

[Pinwheel] Dashes over to a tree and tries climbing-

[TLOT] Keeps an eye on her-

[Glitchy] -Approaching, Null wrapped around his neck like a scarf.- -Clearly here to check in with the Slender-

[Slender] Senses Glitchy- Ah, hello Glitchy

[Doc] Hey Glitchy. Aww Null looks comfy.

[Glitchy] Null is really comfy. My shoulders are apparently the best napping spot. Hello Slender.

[Slender] - Are you doing well Glitchy?

[Doc] You guys have been scarce lately. Have you been building anywhere?

[Glitchy] I can see normally now, so that's better than well, in my books. -to Doc- Yeah, I made a place for myself beside that long bridge.

[Doc] Good! I don't mind you guys staying with me, but I know Strangled hates my guts and he'd probably be happier with his own space.

[Slender] - That is good, and your brothers?

[Doc] I saw Silver yesterday. He's a big help with my pokemon team.

[Glitchy] Silvers well, and Strangled's... Well. He's him.

[Slender] - As usual... How many nooses has he made now?

[Doc] Nooses? He usually just tells me to go die in a fire, or something similar.

[Slender] - There's a reason why he's called Strangled Red

[Glitchy] ... A... few? *his voice is a bit hesitant and strained, like he isn't in the mood to say just how many.

[Slender] - Glitchy...

[Doc] Sounds concerned- Will he self- harm? Should I be keeping a closer eye on him?

[Slender] - It's a habit for him, he makes them when stressed or depressed

[Doc] Poor Strangled... I really need to find some common ground with him.

[Glitchy] It was like.... 20...ish... When I checked last...?

[Slender] - I see... Please make sure he eventually checks in with me before I leave

[Doc] I'll go talk to him. - Goes to leave- 

[Slender] - Thank you, I should stay with my brother for now

[Doc] Looks back- You're welcome.

[Slender] - Glitchy, are all your pokemon doing well as well?

[Glitchy] Hm? Oh- Yeah. A few are a bit homesick though..

[Slender] - Well if you wish to return with me when I leave, you may

[Glitchy] .. I'll think about it. I'll probably go though. *nod nod

[Null, Mew] *Rolls over to peer at Slender, ever so slowly waves

[Slender] - Very well, that also extends to your brothers if you want

[Doc] Heads down to look for Strangled-

[Glitchy] I'll go and tell them. ..Unless theres anything else you have to say?

[Strangled] Is moping in Silver's room, surrounded by nooses-

[Slender] - No, you may go

[Glitchy] Bye! *Turns and rushes after Doc

[Doc] Taps on the doorframe-

[Silver] - Come on down!

[Doc] Picks hir way down the stairs. -

[Glitchy] -Following the doc-

[Espurr] Waves at Doc-

[Doc] Hello Espurr, you look extra cute today - Xe looks at all the nooses- Strangled...

[Strangled] - Fuck off

[Null, Mew] *swooshes off Glitchy's shoulders to swoosh directly onto strangled's

[Doc] I came to tell you Slender is here. You too Silver. He just wants everyone to check in with him while he's watching over Splender.

[Strangled] - Yeah yeah, we saw

[Silver] - Poor Splender, it isn't often he needs to be looked after like this

[Doc] Yeah... he freaked out pretty badly. Losing his proxy really did a number on him. And he'd apparently been starving himself for a while....

[Strangled] - He does that a lot

[Doc] Strangled.... do you.. -gestures to the nooses- want to talk about it?

[Strangled] - I'm fine

[Silver] - He's like BEN, he kills using the same method he died with

[Doc] I gathered as much, but I was also told he makes them when he's depressed. I want to help.

[Strangled] - I don't need your fucking help!

[Doc] But I'm offering it anyway. - Xe's trying to stand in an open and non-threatening way.

[Strangled] Scowls and turns away from Doc-

[Doc] Glances to Silver, in hopes of a clue-

[Silver] Shakes his head- The only people he's not like this to are me and Glitchy...

[Doc] Pulls up a block and sits next to Strangled-

[Strangled] - Now what?

[Doc] Nothing. Just keeping you company.

[Strangled] Grabs one of his pokeballs-

[Doc] Just looks interested-

[Strangled] Let's the pokemon out and it's Onyx- Onyx creates a barrier between Doc and Strangled-

[Doc] Stands up on the block and attempts to scratch Onyx's chin-

[Onyx] Raises it's head away and uses growl-

[Doc] Vibrates a bit from the noise and nearly falls off the block-

[Silver] - Er, Doc? Maybe you wanna... Step away?

[Doc] Just trying to be friendly...

[Silver] - Yeah friendly isn't really Strangled or his pokemon's thing...

[Doc] Looks up at Onyx. - I gathered as much. But it's a really cool critter. Thought I'd give it a shot.

[Sylveon] Approaches- Syl?

[Doc] Hello Sylveon - Xe reaches out to pet the small creature. - I take it offering berries is a waste of time too?

[Silver] - Yup

[Doc] Sighs. - Strangled.... if you want to go back to the manor because you're unhappy no one will blame you. And you're free to come back if you change your mind.

[Strangled] - Why would I ever come back?

[Doc] Looks hurt - I guess.... I don't know. Because you're welcome here?

[Strangled] - Fuck off!

[Silver] - Please don't take it personally Doc

[Doc] I won't. I'm sadly pretty used to being threatened and cursed at. I know it's not about me.

[Silver] - Okay

[Doc] I'll walk with you if you guys want to go talk to him. I'm not sure Strangled knows where Splender's house is anyway.

[Silver] - I know where it is, we'll go later, I need to check on Ponyta

[Doc] Are they ill?

[Silver] - I don't think so, but they won't stop running

[Doc] Maybe you and Deerheart should race. I'm sure her Mudsdale would like that.

[Silver] - Maybe

[Doc] I wouldn't mind either. Gir doesn't get ridden much these days.

[Silver] - If I can catch Ponyta I'll think about it

[Doc] Smiles - Lie would reccomend mash. Works for her horses 100% of the time.

[Silver] - Mash?

[Doc] I can make you some if you give me a few minutes, where did you see Ponytas last?

[Silver] - Running towards spawn I think...

[Doc] Come on, I'll do it there so they can see what I've got. Strangled...?

[Strangled] - Fuck off!

[Doc] Come on Silver... - Starts heading up the steps.

[Silver] Follows with Sylveon and Espurr-

[Doc] Leads them back outside and down the hill-

[Silver] Is looking around for the fire pony-

[Doc] Is pulling junk out of the creative, shredding grass tufts, and wheat and mixing them with water in a cauldron. Xe adds a few pixels from a clay block and clunks a bucket on the side of the cauldron.

[Silver] - That looks like normal horse food but wet...

[Doc] It basically is. I don't get it either. But she described it to me and I gave her a ton of shredded pixels to make it for her herd. Apparently they go nuts for it.

[Silver] - Weird

[Doc] Clunks the bucket a bit more, looking around-

[Lie] - Hey! Quit that!- She comes into sight riding a horse that recognizes the sound of a mash bucket and really wants to get to it

[Doc] Laughs- Wrong horse! Well, they can still have some. Maybe the noise of them eating will get Ponytas attention- Xe scoops some in the bucket and sets it down for Lie's mount.

[Lie] - Doc why are you making mash?

[Doc] Ponytas ran off. I thought this might get their attention.

[Ponyta] Eventually comes trotting around-

-Lie's horse is eagerly eating the mash and then wanting more-

[Doc] There we go! - Xe grabs another bucket and scoops up some for the pokemon-

[Ponyta] Sniffs at the mash-

[Doc][ Should I give your horse some more Lie? I don't want to overfeed.

[Lie] - No, he needs to learn that he still needs to listen to me, even if there is mash around- She l the horses head away. The horse is not happy about this

[Doc] Got it. How are your supplies? Still holding out?

[Lie] - Getting low, with as many horses as I have I run through stuff fast

[Doc] Do you have inventory space for me to give you more?

[Ponyta] Starts eating the mash a bit-

[Lie] - Ummm...- Looks- Maybe for a little

[Doc] Shreds some more items and multiplies the mulchy stacks before passing them to her-

[Lie] - Thanks a bunch

[Doc] Hey Silver look! They're having a bit.

[Silver] Goes over and pets his pokemon- There you go, come on, finish up and then we'll go inside

[Doc] Here, you should take some too. Just for treats. - Passes some of the mulchy items to Silver as well. -

[Silver] - Okay, thanks

[Lie] - Well, I'm heading back home see ya Doc, Silver

[Doc] Later Lie! Thanks again for telling me about this stuff. - Xe watches her go and turns to Silver- If there's anything I can do for Strangled... please tell me. I'd hate for him to just leave on such bad terms. I really do want to help him.

[Silver] - He'll warm up eventually, he's just really distrustful of others

[Doc] Gives Silver a little hug- Thank you.

[Silver] - Your welcome. I'll just stay out here till Ponyta is finished

[Doc] Will I get burned if I go for a pat?

[Silver] - I don't know, they'll burn someone if they don't trust them enough

[Doc] Hmm... Well, how about this? - Offers Ponytas a carrot from their inventory-

[Ponyta] Ignores the carrot and continues to eat the mash-

[Doc] Oh well. I don't want to bug them while they're eating anyway. I guess I'll head home. I could actually use some food myself. Come find me when they're done nomming. I'll be in the kitchen making dinner.

[Silver] - Okay

-Later that night- 

[Dolly] Ventures upstairs to get something warm to drink from the kitchen, she decides to take the upper passage for a change and wanders into the vine room. There's a little noise from the mobs outside, but it's mostly muffled by the burning netherrack on the roof. The flickering light draws her attention to something that wasn't there before and she feels pulled inexorably to stand before it. It's the poster Doc bought in the irl market and hung on the wall. She stares at the cryptic designs and feels something shatter inside her, a flood of forgotten things breaking over her in waves and driving her to her knees. The creatures in the artwork seem to writhe, leaning out from the wall, beseeching her for understanding. The green lion and bleeding sun, the dual-faced person with an outfit half dress and half trousers, and the three birds, blood red, night black and deathly pale. Her face seems to change under her hands as she remembers and remerges, blinking into this life that now seems so desperately small. Her hands are shaking, itching to take hold of something this skin has never felt, but now needs as desperately as air. 

[Xophiel] Feels her distress and speaks hesistantly into her mind - You don't have to do it. 

[Dolly] Her reply is deeper, more confident. - I want too. 

[Xophiel] I cannot stop you now.

[Dolly] I know. 

-The seed shivers, and there's a rumble as the heavens open outside. The water beats down on the stones but cannot quench the fire above. 

[Dolly] Perfect.


	223. Splender Recovering, Lightfoot book Delivery, Checking On Mix

-A few days later-

[Slender] Is sitting outside a distance away from the village but still within sight of it while Splender wanders the village-

[Doc] Came down with Yaunfen and is chatting with some of the elders.

[Splender] Is smiling and handing out some balloons-

[Doc] Finishes hir bit of trading and comes over- Hello Splender. Feeling a bit better today?

[Splender] - Yes, brother told me to go and feed, since I was starting to feel better

[Doc] All this adoration reminded me of something that will likely annoy your brother, but make you very happy....

[Splender] - What is it?

[Doc] When you're feeling 100% again we should go visit TLOT's seed togeather. The people there added you to their pantheon for your part in killing their NOTCH.

[Splender] - Really?

[Doc] Really really! They didn't get a super good look at you, but TLOT corrected the worst errors. The Testificate artists have been having a ball carving your gnarly tentacles all over walls behind your image.

[Splender] - That sounds cool!

[Doc] It is cool. Wait until you see the ones of the rest of us too. They seem to like incorporating my dragon shape into fountains.

[Splender] - I look forwards to it- His tendril snaps out to stop a kid that was falling

[Doc] Nice catch. Your periheral vision must be superb.

[Splender] - More like my senses, we slender beings can feel where humans are

[Doc] Ah, I get it. I can find players with the server itself, but Testificates are a bit harder.

[Yaunfen] Goes to sniff some of the buldings-

[Splender] - Brother's even better at it than I am

[Doc] I can imagine... he's had the most practice probably...

[Drillby] Notices Yaunfen and goes to pet hir.

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at Drillby-

[Splender] - Your child is attracting attention

[Doc] I know. That's the blacksmith's husband, Drillby. - waves

[Drillby] Hi Doc. Anything to fix today? 

[Doc] Nah. It's been pretty quiet.

[Splender] - Didn't your husband just recently fix a piece for CP?

[Drillby] Oh yes! That was a masterpiece. I mean, the technique to work on it is grueling, but it was an honor all the same. He's been doing smaller things lately in the same way. - Holds out his arm to show an obsidian bangle around one wrist with a lot of little swirly carvings.

[Doc] Nice work!

[Splender] - Oooh! Pretty! I know CP has more obsidian pieces which need to be repaired

[Doc] He does?

[Splender] - Yes, he didn't tell you? The person who made the armor also made a full set of weapons to go with it

[Drillby] It would be a treat just to view such things.

[Doc] I presume they're hidden somewhere though.

[Splender] - Weeeeell... I may have peeked into his mind a few times...

[Doc] Haha, Just out of curiousity... I presume?

[Splender] - Yes, but I do know where the weapons are

[Drillby] Goes for the chin scratches on Yaunfen

[Doc] Where are they?

[Splender] - In his bedroom, just like the armor, just a different part of the room, well, his bedroom in the Nether

[Doc] Oh... he must have a hidden trunk or something.

[Splender] - No? I think the walls open?

[Yaunfen] Presses into the chin scratches-

[Drillby] Awww, who's a good little dragon?

[Doc] Figures. He's so paranoid.

[Splender] - But for good reason

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Drillby] Huh? Who's Mada? 

[Doc] Me. - Proudly- It's nice to know Yaunfen has a decently high opinion of me.

[Splender] Giggles a little-

[Yaunfen] Sniffs in the direction Slender is in-

[Doc] Sniffs as well - I know little one... he's still here.

[Splender] - And probably getting hungry, but he won't eat

[Doc] Shivers - he needs human flesh doesn't he?

[Splender] - Not at the moment, but most certainly fear

[Doc] I saw one of his nightmares secondhand.. that was bad enough.

[Splender] - But brother won't feed from anyone here

[Doc] Why can't he just step out for a few minutes and come back?

[Splender] - Because he can't make portals? Plus he wants to make sure I'm alright

[Doc] Oh... he won't ask you because you're unwell I guess? But he could easily ask Cp or BEN, even Silver.

[Splender] -Brother's rather protective of me, probably because it was our own father who wanted me dead

[Doc] He told me... I hate discrimination. Especially when it's directed at things people can't change. 

[Drillby] Your father was a bigot? You have my condolences. 

[Godot] Overhears and comes over- What happened? Who would be mean to Splender? What an ass!

[Splender] - Our father, faces like my own are... Not exactly welcomed in our realm

[Yaunfen] Scratches at one of the buildings-

[Escar] Comes over with a stack of books- What's wrong with your face? 

[Doc] His kind isn't supposed to have one. 

[Drillby] at Yaunfen- do your claws need trimming?

[Yaunfen] Keep scratching-

[Splender] - According to Offender brother woke us in the middle of the night and rushed for the portal between the two dimensions, bringing all of us here... He also destroyed the portal for our protection

[Escar] We understand running from persecution very well. 

[Godot] Yes. We're glad you've found a home amongst us. 

[Doc] I feel the same.

[Drillby] Offers Yaunfen a wood block instead.

[Yaunfen] Prefers the stone-

[Drillby] Just watches curiously- 

[Doc] Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Doc] Are you trying to sharpen your claws?

[Splender] Smiles, soaking up the happiness around him-

[Yaunfen] - Mada!- Keeps scratching

[Squrl] Hey Doc! 

[Doc] Hmm? 

[Squrl] Do you mind if we borrow some of the skeleton horses at the spawn? 

[Doc] No, go ahead. It's not like we don't have plenty.

[Escar] Going somewhere? 

[Squrl] Helping out with Hg's Touchie hives while he's gone, his house is pretty far away-

[Doc] Yaunfen? Do you want me to remove the stone for you?

[Yaunfen] Stops scratching and pees on the wall-

[Doc] Oh for.... Sorry guys.

[Splender] - I should be getting back to brother...

[Drillby] It's okay. Little ones just gotta go sometimes.

[Doc] Shall I come with you?

[Splender] - No no, that's okay, I know how brother makes you uncomfortable

[Doc] Yes.... but if he needs out to feed, I can make a decent portal.

[Splender] - He won't accept, he'll stay until he's sure I'm 100%

[Doc] But won't he go crazy from hunger... like you did?

[Splender] - Oh no, that's only if we don't eat flesh often enough, and he has that far more often than me

[Doc] I'd say he could scare me... but... I already have trouble sleeping at night... -looks down- Even I'm not that brave.

[Splender] - He's won't eat while he's here, he considers this my hunting ground

[Doc] I see...

[Splender] - Well, I'll see you around Doc

[Doc] Same. Be well. 

[Assorted Testificates] -Also wave.

[Splender] Teleports off-

-The next morning-

[Stevie] Sleepily stumbles past Slender who is out for a morning stroll-

[Slender] - Hello CP

[Stevie] Turns and blinks a couple of times before jerking more awake- Ah!

[Slender] Eye area narrows- You... Are not CP...

[Stevie] - N... Nope, that would be my brother...

[Slender] - Brother you say?

[Doc] Was coming down the hill and bites hir lip at the awkward sight.

[Stevie] - Errr...- See's Doc- Doc!

[Doc] Trots quickly up. - Stevie.

[Slender] - Good morning Doctor

[Liz] *comes tearing past at full speed, screeching at a Lightfoot who is BARELY managing to keep ahead

[Lightfoot] *Waving book around above head and screeching back about how its theirs

[Doc] Good morning; Huh?!

[Doc] Takes off runnning - Stevie help me cut them off!

[Stevie] - What the Nether!? Uh, okay?

[Liz] *Increased screeching as the Lightfoot calls hir a stinking reptile. Even though, they, themselves, are,,, technically, a reptile,,,

[Doc] Is not as fast in human form but doesn't want to trample Liz. Xe's snatching at the lightfoot's tail.

[Stevie] Pulls a lead from his inventory and throws it at the lightfoot, hoping to trip it up-

[Lightfoot] -Manages to duck from Doc, but not Stevie's lead, ending up with one arm caught- No! Let go! Mine! -Trying to cut or remove lead and keep moving-

[Liz] -Leaps at Lightfoot, still screeching loudly-

[Doc] Joins the leap, trying to tackle the lightfoot-

[Stevie] Yanks on the lead-

[Lightfoot] -Thwaks Doc with tail, but goes down under Liz due to Stevie yanking the lead-

-Theres a lot of incoherent yelling from both as Liz and the Lightfoot scratch at eachother-

[Liz] Ha! My book! Plllbbheeee *Blows tongue at Lightfoot and hops off, proudly holding book to hir chest-

[Lightfoot] Stinking thief!

[Liz] Thief?? It was mine!

[Slender] Watches, slightly amused-

[Doc] Reels sideways and transforms as xe rolls, throwing the fluff of hir tail in a sharp swat at the lightfoot-

[Lightfoot] -Tries to chomp down on Doc's tail-

[Doc] YOWCH! LITTLE BASTARD!

[Stevie] - You okay there Doc?

[Lightfoot] -Chomp chomp motherfucker-

[Doc] Is gritting hir teeth and growls at the lightfoot- get lost or I'll stomp you!

[Stevie] Drops the lead-

[Lightfoot] Will not forget this! *Hops to feet and bolts

[Liz] Don't like Moms home mobs, nope! Do not at all. *sneers at retreating lightfoot and starts looking hir book over carefully.

[Doc] Inspects hir tail and is missing some hair - I hope you get a furball!

[Liz] Thief tore a page! -angry huff-

[Stevie] Steps closer to Liz- Hey, do you mind if I take a look? Maybe we can fix it...

[Doc] Notes the familiar cover - Oh dear....

[Liz] -suspicious squint at Stevie- Are YOU going to take book and run, too? -warning hiss-

[Stevie] - No! Not at all!

[Liz] Alright! -Immediately friendly, holding book out-

[Stevie] Takes it and turns the book over- Isn't this...

[Doc] Quietly- Yes... you should know that one quite well.

[Stevie] - Brother read these to me... So Doc? Think you can fix it?

[Doc] Oh yes. Easily. Let me see it. - Holds out a paw- 

[Slender] - I'm assuming this is in reference to when you were a child, Stevie? Was it?

[Stevie] Gulps- Yeah, after I got mixed up with a bad potion...- Hands Doc the book

[Liz] -squints a bit at Slender suspiciously- No face Norman

[Doc] Gently uses hir statick to fix the rips and makes a copy before holding it back out to Liz - Good as new.

[Slender] Ignores Liz's comment- A bad potion?

[Stevie] - Long story?

[Liz] Book! *takes book back and tucks it to chest

[Doc] Pages through the copy of the book gently, feeling nostalgic. - I'm glad you like it Liz...

[Stevie] - Does it still drive brother nuts?

[Liz] Is nice, kind of like the shinies. Only, not edible. *nod nod

[Doc] Anything where he's a cat makes him nuts. It made him mad enough to write some very unflattering stuff about me in retaliation. But I'm still happy with how it turned out. My drawing skills are decent.

[Stevie] - You did the drawings?

[Slender] - Doctor, would you mind if I took a look?

[Doc] At Stevie- Oh, yes! Deerheart did the story. - at Slender- Sure... -Holds up the copy of 'Little Floof and Angry Floof.'

[Liz] Speaking of shiny... *lowers head and shakes it a bit, a few shards fall out of hir head fins, don't think about it too hard guys, really.

[Liz] *scoops one up and crunches it in hir mouth while watching them before opening hir book and flipping through it to find where shi'd been.

[Doc] At Liz- What on earth are you eating?

[Slender] Thumbs through the pages- Sally may actually enjoy this...

[Liz] -Looks up, ever so slowly crunching a lightning shard, ignoring the spark- ... Shinies? -Lowers head a bit-

[Doc] Really? It was just something we made for Endrea when she was small. - At Liz- You're eating diamonds?

[Liz] Blue bland shiny? -Tilt head and sift through hir shards before shaking head.- Don't have.

[Slender] - It has been awhile since I've gotten her any new books...

[Doc] I wasn't asking you for one. I mean, are those meant to be eaten? They look like glass. - At Slender- I recall Cp saying you read a lot.

[Slender] - Yes, I tend to keep my library locked though so things do not get ruined, I have many books from all time periods

[Liz] ... -Shrugs a bit and scoops another lightning shard into hir mouth- -cronch-

[Doc] Well I guess if your teeth can handle it.... wow... - At Slender- I bet I have a book you've never seen...

[Slender] - And what might that be?

[Liz] Mom says my jaw's strong. *pleased nod

[Liz] That and if I start breathing fire or lightning, Skee owes her a haircut. -shrugs and crunches shards while reading book-

[Doc] This. - Xe holds up a rather thick yellow book from hir inventory the letters are embosses in gold 'F.O.A.H.'- I was going to go put a copy in the librairy, but it might be of interest to you. Or at least Offender. - At Liz- They make you breathe elemental blasts? That sounds useful actually.

[Liz] No clue, Mom says is possible, they do cool stuff with her and Skee's fancy gloves! And I eat them so.... -Cronch- Who knows!

[Slender] - And what is it?

[Doc] It's TLOT's life story, how him and Steve met and all the things that happened right up until they met me and came here. - Xe makes a copy and puts the other away before holding it out. - I just finished transcribing it this morning. I basically let him show me everything mentally and I typed it out.

[Slender] - I see, and you believe my brother will enjoy this?

[Doc] Well him and Steve do have sex rather often... - at Liz- I'll probably be sorry, but... can I have one? 

[Liz] Nooooo...

[Doc] Not even a copy?

[Liz] Nooooooo... *rolls a storm one at Doc as shi says it.. nice

[Doc] Here, we'll make it a trade. - Xe pulls out some of the sugar gems Yaunfen usually eats and gives Liz two of them.

[Slender] - I see, then thank you. If you do not mind, I think I will return to my brother now

[Liz] -Examines them carefully before nodding approvingly and trying to eat one- !! Sweet!! ewwww

[Doc] Okay! enjoy! - Xe takes the shard and puts it in hir mouth. But instead of crunching it, xe makes it melt on hir tongue-

[Slender] Walks off-

[Stevie] Let's out a breath- Holy Nether he's scary

[Liz] -Watches Doc with curious eyes to see what happens-

[Doc] Around hir mouthful - I feel the same- Xe freezes for a sec and does an all over shiver before opening hir jaws fully and letting out a huge burp that's half electrical interference noise. 

[Liz] Niceeee!

[Liz] Watch me!

[Doc] Coughing up smoke- Spicy.

[Liz] -Scoops a storm shard into mouth and cronches-

[Liz] Mmm... -Opens mouth and rolls tongue a bit, sparks dancing on it-

[Doc] Niiiice. I put the one Mix gave me in an item frame in the shrine. I guess I'll have to go make copies now.

[Stevie] Is giving both of them a weird look-

[Liz] Seen mom use them to train, scary, but cool! *nod nod

[Doc] At Stevie- I'd ask if you wanted to try, but I suspect you'd break your teeth. - At liz- Train how?

[Stevie] - Yeeeeeeeah... I think I'm just gonna head home now...

[Liz] Mom and Skee go reeeeal far away! They don't wanna break anything! And then they put shinies in their gloves! *Gives vague paw gestures

[Liz] Then they fight! They're all!! Zappy zappy!! And Fwoooosh, fire! And Watery watery! *nod nod

[Liz] Mom can do it better, but Skee can use certain ones better than she can!

[Doc] Interesting. It sounds like Mix and I will have a few things to discuss when she gets back.

[Stevie] Is walking off-

[Liz] You can ask Skee! He's still here!

[Doc] Where at?

[Liz] I left him at home! But he usually looms all over! Hehe, Looms. That's a cool word... *nods a bit

[Doc] Want me to give you a ride home? That would serve both our purposes.

[Liz] Sure! *Scoops remaining uncrunched shard up into hir headfin and closes book

[Liz] -Hops to hir feet-

[Doc] Hunkers down- Just hop on

[Liz] -climbs onto Doc- Onward!

[Doc] Makes an artful leap and starts running along a bit over the ground, xe's weaving in hir usual crazy way.

[Liz] -Excited squealing-

[Doc] Does lots of jinks to make it fun- I'll do some loops if you can hang on!

[Liz] No loops! -shiver a bit-

[Doc] Okay- Xe still goes quickly but keeps on a steady level to not dislodge Liz

-The desert shoots by underneath them and the big tree is in sight now-

[Liz] Leaf home! -Points at Big Tree. then points at the collection of skeleton horses on the shore- Clinky horses! -Points vaguely at the water- Home!

[Doc] Clinky horses? That's so cute. How do we get down? I don't want to get you wet and hurt.

[Liz] -points a bit more insistently at the water-

[Liz] Down is how!

[Liz] -Plunks book into inventory-

[Doc] Can you get wet? Is that okay?

[Liz] I gotta get up, I can go down, If you don't go I will! -Wiggle wiggle on Doc, eyeing the water, searching for the best spot to dive into-

[Doc] Just hold on then- Xe plunges down into the water and phases through most of the entryway to get Liz in before scruching up in the room and hallway and shapeshifting back to hir smaller form-

[Liz] -Hops off Doc and bounds down stairs, crunching a shard resting on the stairs as shi goes. Nice warm crunchy shards are best, especially when wet!- Skeeee!!!

[Doc] Follows curiously-

[Liz] -Bonks through door into livingroom area and looks around carefully- Skeeeeeeeeeee!

[Liz] -Darts down stairs into library and pokes around a bit before popping hir way into the nature zone with all the shards and plants. Sky's dozing shirtless in the grass, although he pops an eye open at Liz screaming his name as shi dashes at him.-

[Sky] ..? -To be fair, he takes being sat on like a champ, just adjusting a bit to handle Liz's weight- ... What?

[Doc] Follows with a chuckle -Hello Sky. Liz was chasing a lightfoot and I decided to walk them home. You look comfy. 

[Sky] Oh, alright. Hello Doc. -Adjusts Liz a bit more, grumbling when shi tries to nibble on his ear and hair- This isn't even that odd. Liz does this all the time.

[Doc] Eh, dragons. They're so full of energy. Plus shi's been snacking on your shards.

[Sky] Liz will eat anything, but shi loves those the most. Says they taste good.

[Doc] I had one myself, the taste is... unique. Kind of like a creeper explosion without the death part. Haha

[Sky] Mix and I've never had em, but She's said she's seen her brother just, bite off bits when he's building stuff from them. *shrug a bit

[Sky] We usually just use them with our gauntlets.

[Doc] Liz told me you were training?

[Sky] ... Hmmm.....? *sheepish tone

[Liz] Fwooosh.

[Doc] It's okay, I don't mind if people spar. I'm just curious.

[Sky] ... We just train. I mean, the terrains fucked to hell from it all but that's nothing a few plant shards can't handle. -slight shrug-

[Doc] So what can you do? And are the gauntlets from a mod?

[Sky] Ain't a clue if it's from a mod, it's from her home, is all I know. Goes hand in hand with her shards. *shrug

[Sky] Depends on the shard. Of course, I taught her how to actually fight with them, she didn't have a lick of fighting experience before then.

[Doc] Until she laid the smackdown on Mb, I didn't know she could fight. She's always so.. peaceful.

[Sky] She's more a uh... Support character, I guess you could say. I watched her beat the fuck out of Flowey, the first time they met. He nearly killed her and she.. I guess returned the favor? *Shiver

[Sky] She doesn't like fighting. Says it.. Reminds her of home. Whatever that means.

[Doc] I don't know all that much about her home.

[Sky] Neither do I. I pick up bits and pieces here, but nothing to make a really big picture...

[Doc] Anything I should know?

[Sky] Mix would probably whip someones ass if they tried to start a war and she was nearby? She really loves beaches?

[Sky] I mean, the most I can get is.., Her home was fuckass, Doc. It was the tail end of a war when she came to be. -runs fingers through his hair slowly- She doesn't remember a lot of it. She remembers learning about the war from both of her brothers, neither side add up, by the way. Talk about bias.

[Sky] -pets Liz slowly- There was.. a lot of fighting. She was still young, so her ability was pretty on off about working, which did not help. She liked blowing things up a lot, much to her brothers disdain. -snort-

[Sky] -thoughtful silence-

[Doc] I guess that explains what happened to her non-Firebird NOTCH. And likely how the crystal shards got lodged in her chest. Poor thing, no wonder she doesn't want to talk about it. Actually, she's been gone for a few days now, do you know where she went? I mean, I gave her a way to contact me if she needed help, but, I still worry when someone heads out there alone.

[Sky] Probably to check on a batch of shards. She wanted to see the extent of what she could plant one in. Even tried bedrock. That was sprouting when we left it... *thoughtful look

[Sky] She has been gone a bit...

[Doc] Do you think we should... go after her?

[Sky] It might be good to check on her. Liz, up. -Liz hops off and trudges away to crunch some shards-

[Sky] I'll have to put a shirt on though.

[Doc] Yeah, it's cold in the void. - looks around while waiting- 

[Sky] -gets up and goes to put a shirt on-

[Benny] -strutting around pecking at the ground here and there, only to pause and look up at Doc the instant Sky leaves the room-

[Benny] -Intense stare-

[Doc] Hey Benny... You hungry or something?

[Benny] ... No. -Drops head back down to peck and waddle as Sky returns, sliding gauntlet on.-

[Doc] Small eye twitch- ooookay.

[Benny] -Sound suspiciously familiar to laughter-

[Sky] Hm? You alright?

[Doc] Yeah. I-I'm good. Ready when you are- Xe types out a quick note to Deerheart and opens a way out of the server.

-It's cold outside and xe gets a terrible feeling they're being watched-

[Doc] Come on, let's go.

[Sky] -walks out, completely ignoring Benny shooting out too, bounding ahead and glancing back at him and Doc.- Lets see... -Turns head a bit, brushing hair away from his ear tufts. looks back and forth before setting off, ironically, the way Benny had gone.-

[Doc] Closes the hole and hurries after them- I hate it out here....

[Sky] I hate being in here too. *unconsciously rubs at one eye as they go.-

[Doc] Is looking around suspiciously- I really really feel like we're being followed...

[Sky] We could be. Try not to think about it.

[Benny] -takes a sharp right, and Sky pauses before following-

[Sky] Stars know we're not the only ones out here.

[Doc] Stays close- Are you following her trail or just know where she was most likely to go?

[Sky] Yes, and yes.

[Doc] Good enough for me...

[Benny] -comes to a halt and pecks at the nonexistent ground. this is where they go in.-

[Sky] I'm ahh.. Not good at making ways in. If you'd help...?

[Doc] Sure- xe cuts a hole and holds it for them-

[Sky]- picks Benny up and enters, squinting around carefully.- This looks like the place. -That inference is probably drawn by the clusterfuck of shard plants. Just saying.-

[Doc] Shuts the hole and looks around. - This place is really.... pointy.

[Doc] Calls out- Mix? Are you here?

[Sky] Here, I'll get us around them and see if she's still here. -easily walks among plants until he's out- She's usually pretty into her stuff..

[Doc] Good thing my boots are shod with horse shoes....- Picks gingerly around the spiky plants

[Sky] they're not Sharp... I don't think... - shrugs a bit and gestures at a hunched figure in front of a line of blocks with pants growing from them- looks like her

[Doc] Approaches her tentatively- Mix? Are you okay?

[Mix] -pops head up, a skeleton in the near distance doing the same- hmm? Oh, doc! Have I been gone long enough for worry?

[Doc] A little... I know how time can fly when you're working on something- Looks at the skeleton curiously- Making some new friends?

[Mix] a bit, like to practice. *gives a small hand gesture and a few mobs peak out of odd places to look at doc and sky. Sky seems unphazed by this, like it's normal. Probably will

[Doc] Can you understand them normally Mix? It's a rare talent. 

[Mix] bits and pieces, usually. *plucks shard from plant and puts it in her bag wigth a shrug

[Doc] It's good to know. So... what's going on? Just doing some gardening?

[Mix] yeah, mainly. I said hi to the villagers

[Doc] Well.... if you're okay then i guess I'll leave you too it. Sorry to be a nervous hen. You know how it is. 

[Mix] I understand. Sorry to worry you, been so busy.

[Doc] I've got a bad feeling... don't linger out there Mix.

[Doc] Takes a few steps back and unrolls into hir dragon shape. - Come on Sky. Grab Benny, I'll carry you. I can't stand the thought of walking out there any farther then I have too.

[Doc] Scoops up Sky and Benny and says goodbye to Mix before shooting out of the server and making a beeline for home. As xe makes the hole there's the distinct feeling of something else trying to follow hir in and xe slams it shut. Nearly clipping hir own tail before hitting the sand rather hard-


	224. Jeb and Hg, Herabrine's New Body

[Doc] Xe makes some hasty noises at Benny and Sky, apologizing for the rough landing before letting them down byu their tree and racing for hir home-

[Jeb] Is pacing the floor, occasionally looking over at the houseguest currently getting dirt all over his sofa. -

[HG] -wakes up he look in pain and is holding tight to his watering pail-

[Jeb] Cautiously approaches him- hello?

[HG] Hello

[Jeb] Is obviously staring at his lack of eyes-

[HG] -notices every slight movement feels like pain- your not going to hurt me because of my eyes are you?

[Jeb] Hurt you? I'm more worried about you dying and Cp destroying my crotch in brutal revenge. I wannna get you healed up and back where you belong. My wife is so mad she took our kid and went to her mom's house. You guys are nothing but trouble.

[HG] -tears up the pain mixed with being called trouble is getting to him-

[Jeb] Shit! Don't cry! Wait! I'll get my- Hang on!

[Jeb] Is furiously texting-

[HG] -still does and accidentally knocks the watering pail on it's side the bone meal liquid pouring out-

-The liquid flows out and seeps into the carpet - 

[Jeb] YUCK! What is that?

[Jeb] Is reading his phone -

[HG] -still crying- a bone meal water mix

[Jeb] Ewww. Look.. just don't move. I'll be right back! - He runs for the kitchen and there's the sound of a microwave starting up- 

-The house is mostly plain and palatial with preframed poster artwork, wood furniture, and beige and tan upholstry. The windows are covered with curtains to block the view outside. Hg is laying on a couch and there's a plant on the coffee table, but it's fake. There are a few baby toys scattered around.-

[Jeb] Comes back in with a bowl of warm mashed potatoes - Here! Markus says you should be able to eat this!

[hg] - takes the food then notices the plant and tries watering it the water flows over on to the table-

-There's a creak and the table under the plant bulges- 

[Jeb] Looks horrified- What the fuck?!

-The pot with the fake plant pops up and land on the carpet as a bunch of twigs and leaves explode from the varnished dead wood of the coffee table-

[Jeb] AAA!

[HG] -tries to but can even move away from jeb he is scared-

[Jeb] Swats at the leaves but they're certainly part of the table- Fuck, fuck fuck.... Jenny's gonna kill me!

[HG] i'm sorry

[Jeb] Is obviously stressed- Just eat and don't spill any more of that stuff.

[HG] I can't my pail is empty -eats a little then stops- ow my thorat

[Jeb] I figured. Markus said it would be sore. I'll get you some milk too. - Walks back out of the room and comes back with a cup of milk. Setting it on the corner of the coffee table with the fewest leaves.

[HG] thank you -drinks the milk-

[Jeb] Is that your thing? You make plants like that Lie brine?

[HG] I am a gardener I tend to plants and keep them strong and alive

[Jeb] Hmmph. You're not a griefer?

[HG] no I tend to run from fights and not break anything the only thing I ever broke was my own fence with a pumkin when I first discovered I can make giant plants if I just kept watering them

[Jeb] That's it? You can't throw fire or punch people's heads off or anything?

[HG] I can run super fast

[Jeb] Weird.

[HG] -looks around- where are all the angles?

[Jeb] Angles? This is just a normal room.

[HG] but everything isn't square

[Jeb] Nooo...? This is reality. Things don't have to be square.

[HG] that's werid -eats more of his mash potatos-

[Jeb] You've.. never been out before... have you? Fuck.... you guys could all come out if Cp brought you, couldn't you....?

[HG] I haven't been out before -finishes the milk-

[Jeb] Gestures at the table - Can you make anything grow like that?

[HG] I think so

[Jeb] Has a thoughtful look. - Interesting. Can you make of that white stuff indefinetly?

[HG] yes but I am not sure I I can make it now because everything hurts

[Jeb] Okay, just take it easy then. I said I'd take care of you.

[HG] -finishes the mash potatoes before passing out again-

[Jeb] Stares at him for a long time and then goes back to the laptop at his kitchen table.

[gem] -is still working on the tunnel to limewatch-

[Steph] -pokes in curiously and smiles brightly at the sight of gem-

[gem] -turns around to place more blocks and sees steph- oh hey steph

[Steph] Eep!- steps back a bit shyly- h...hi.

[Gem] so what can I help you with since you came al the way down the tracks to see me

[Steph] its nothing--- I just... came to see you... - nervous shuffle-

[Gem] -her eyes turn a light pink again- that was very sweet of you

[Steph] -meek smile- I uh... It was nothing.... uhh...

[gem] would you maybe want to stay and chat?

[Steph] yeah.. if it's no trouble... - scuffs heel a bit-

[gem] of course it's not

[Steph] - happy smile-

[gem] so what do you normally do for fun

[Steph] oh, I don't really do much.. I collect things, but that's about it.

[gem] collect things like what?

[Steph] anything, we've lived in a desert, there's not much to see so I pick things up here and there...

[gem] -pulls out one of her dry sugar cookies- uh I know you can't really collect this but they are taste and dry enough so it shouldn't hurt

[Steph] food? Food? - curiously examines cookie before nibbling on it a bit-

[gem] -giggle a little at how cute steph is being- do you like it

[Steph] - chew- is good! Thanks!

[gem] I guess you will have to come by more I should always have some food that is dry enough for enders because of eddy and edward

[Steph] Eddy and... Edward?

[gem] oh yes my two little baby Enderman they are such sweeties

[Steph] you already have someone?

[Gem] no they are adopted and also use to be plushies i'm single

[Steph] - lightens- oh... what are.. plushies?

[gem] like soft dolls they use to not even be alive

[Steph] oh, that's cool...

[gem] being part endermen makes it easy to take care of them I bet they would absolutely love you if they met you

[Steph] I'd love to meet them someday...

[gem] -her eyes seem to glow a very bight light pink-

[Steph] - smile-

[gem] I think you are very pretty

[Steph]- soft gasp- ...

[noah] -sneaks up behind steph while Daniel sneaks up behind gem and they push them both towards each other-

[Steph]- panicked squeak as she blushes deeply before teleporting away in panic-

[gem] -falls face first on the track- Noah Daniel why you do this

[Endrea] Stretches as she watches the new endermen wobble as they find their balance-

[Gk] Gives a sleepy yawn. - Oh they're up and around.

[Endrea] - Some what, give them a few minutes and they'll figure out how to teleport

[Ashe] Is sleeping with his siblings-

[Gk] I take it they're ready for action pretty quickly?

[Endrea] - Yes

[Gk] Are you going to send them to the End? Or keep them nearby?

[Endrea] - For now I'll leave them with their older brethren, they'll teach them the ropes, but I'll probably leave them in the End where it's safer for them

[Gk] That's for the best - He cants his head at the sleeping babies - They need you more.

[Endrea] - Yes, absolutely

[Ashe] Mumbles and rolls over-

[Endrea] Begins gathering the young endermen-

[Gk] Quietly- It's okay kiddo. We're watching over you.

[Endrea] - I'll be right back- She quietly makes an opening to the void and herds the endermen through before following herself

[Ashe] Gives a rather noisy fart-

[Gk] Chuckles- Good one.

[Endrea] After a few moments she returns without the endermen-

[Gk] Gets a good look at her as she comes back. - Endrea.... your paws... why didn't you say you were sitting in a puddle?

[Endrea] - It wasn't important...

[Gk] Yeah it is. You being hurt is important. Don't do that again. I can vomit lava you know. I could have warmed around you and dried it out.

[Endrea] - Oh GG, I'll be fine. I'd rather I be hurt then risk my children or the eggs

[Gk] Bullshit. We should head back anyway. Trade this cold stone for some warm grass and sand.

[Endrea] - Yes, I suppose by now the others must be wondering where we are

[Gk] Then it's decided. Here, put the little buggers on my back, I'll carry em safe across. - He draws his wings backwards and laces his wriggling tentacle wings together into a hammock like a pair of hands with interlaced fingers-

[Endrea] Reaches over and picks up each child one by one and places them on GK's back safely-

[Gk] Stands up slowly and trots towards the far end of the canyon so he can just walk up and out of the divide.

[Endrea] Follows him, wincing occasionally-

[Gk] Just fly kiddo, we'll catch up.

[Endrea] - Are you sure?

[Gk] Fuck yeah. I know the way.

[Endrea] - Very well then- She spreads her wings, stretching them after holding them over the eggs for so long before taking off into the air-

[Gk] Makes his way over the rocky ground and checks the babies before setting out over the bridge with a staccato clop clop of hooves.

[Endrea] Is staying above them, keeping an eye on the water-

[Croca] Is waiting on the bridge and watches the procession curiously

[Gk] Makes a face at the witch and laughs when she does the same back at him-

[Endrea] Lowers herself and hovers closer- GG? Who is this?

[Croca] Puts her hands back in her sleeves and looks up - I'm the head of this village - She gestures back to the small floating town with most of it's Testificates peeking at them from various parts of it. - This is the fishing village, Amegakure. I am Croca.

[Gk] She's one of TLOT's Testificates.

[Endrea] - I see, my name is Endrea, it is a pleasure to meet you

[Chiffon] Those dragons are neat. *easing up beside croca, curious expression on face

[Ashe] Mumbling- No more cheese...

[Croca] And a good opportunity for some education - She gestures at Endrea - This is an End dragon. They guard the realm of the Endermen. While this one here is from the Nether, colored for camoflage in the red rock and lava.

[Endrea] - You are rather knowledgeable Croca

[Gk] Not bad for someone who's likely never been there.

[Croca] Smiles gamely - I have the beneifit of an open shedule and a hunger for books.

[Gk] Turns so she can see the babies better- What do you make of them then?

[Croca] Curious! Are they sickly?

[Endrea] - Their eggs... Were left alone for some time...

[Croca] Such things can affect the skin pigment. I know that all too well - gestures at the greenish tint to her own skin.

[Endrea] Tired of hovering, carefully lands on the bridge, wincing once more as her tender paws touch the stone-

[Croca] You are injured...

[Endrea] - I will be fine, it was just a bit of water

[Croca] It's a shame. -She looks down at Chiffon- Like the Endermen, water hurts her type of dragon.

[Endrea] - Normally I would have tended to it, but I was guarding eggs

[Croca] How do you heal yourself? You are a creature of magick, yes?

[Endrea] - When it comes to water, it's normally just time, although Doc has a few things to speed the process along

[Croca] Then that is who you should see. 

[Gk] Agreed. Come on Endrea.

[Endrea] - GG really, I'll be fine

[Gk] Grumbles- I still want to get off this bridge...

[Croca] Peace be with you.

[Gk] Yeah, yeah. -walking away- 

[Endrea] Nods at Croca and chiffon-

[Croca] Is already talking to the small child again, but does wave-

[Gk] Does a little hop down the steps and carries the kids around the castle and into the desert by the shrine. - Much better. Softer too.

[Endrea] Hesitates at the edge of the desert-

[Gk] Stay in the grass if you need too. But I'm putting the kids down in the sun where they can't get rained on.

[Endrea] - Agreed

-There's some movement around the back of the shrine-

[Gk] Is whispering in the chat-

[Endrea] Her attention is drawn to the movement-

-A bit of scuttling and stones shifting-

[Gk] Clears his throat - So how long before you gotta do that again?

[Endrea] - Some time, so do not worry. I'll be well able to watch my children, they may be fully grown by the next time it needs to happen

[Gk] Good good... -he's wiggling a hoof nervously-

[Endrea] - GG? What are you doing?

[Gk] Nooothing...

[Endrea] Starts moving, eyes narrowed at GK-

[Gk] Eyes can't help but flick upwards-

[Endrea] Her head snaps upwards-

[Doc] Flies off the shrine like a pouncing cat and lands behind Endrea, pushing her jaw from the side to make her mouth open and stuffing a very large pill wrapped in bacon into her open jaws. Xe swirls around her head like a snake and blows on her nose-

[Endrea] Is surprised and throws her head around-

[Doc] Is wrapped tight and whoops as Endrea bucks-

[Endrea] Brings a paw up to scratch at Doc, she does swallow the pill however-

[Doc] Feels her swallow and slackens hir grip. Sliding down the bigger dragons neck like a scarf-

[Endrea] - WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?

[Doc] Rolls off her and flops in the sand laughing wildly- Check your feet!

[Gk] Is also snorting

[Endrea] Looks down, her feet are almost completely healed- GG...

[Gk] Scuttles back into a little ball- What?

[Endrea] - I told you I would be fine!

[Doc] It was my idea. I knew you'd argue with me otherwise.

[Endrea] Growls some-

[Doc] Oh come on! That was fun!

[Endrea] - For you!

[Doc] Bah. You got what you needed. Man you've gotten strong. And I needed a break, having Slender here is stressing me out so badly...

[Endrea] - Slender is here?

[Gk] What the fuck?!

[Doc] He came to take care of Splender after his freak-out.

[Endrea] - I see

[Ashe] Whimpers in his sleep-

[Gk] Man... Between you and Deerheart. I ain't saying shit about your ability to shore up the sever ever again. Fucking Slender....?- perks- SLENDER! - He nudges Ashe desperately-

[Doc] Notices Ashe whimpering- Wake him up!

[Ashe] Wakes slowly and cries out, rushing for Endrea- Mama!

[Endrea] - Shhh, I'm here, what is it? What's wrong?

[Ashe] - I had a bad dream...

[Doc] Growls-

[Gk] Slender makes nightmares. When is he leaving?

[Endrea] - But not all of them, and he is always visible in the nightmares he's in

[Ashe] - I saw miss Lie...

[Doc] Doing what Ashe?

[Ashe] - There... There was a sword and it stabbed her! And... And then she disappeared!

[Doc] What kind of sword?

[Ashe] - It was a diamond one...

[Gk] .... Suddenly bolts-

[Doc] Races after him. Both are headed for Lie's house-

[Lie] Is happily feeding her animals-

[GK] Tries to stop and skids on some dewy grass, he bangs into the jungle tree with a huge thud-

[Lie] Looks up in concern- Hello?

[Doc] Slides up out of the ground and coils protectively around Lie. - where is Cp?

[Lie] - Um, in our bedroom I think...

[Gk] Stumbles a bit and bangs a horn on the bedroom window- Cp?

[CP] Grumbles- What?

[Gk] You got your Honedge on?

[CP] - Unfortunately

[Gk] Had it on all day?

[CP] - Again, unfortunately

[Gk] Where's your other sword Cp?

[CP] - With me, why?

[Gk] Are you sure?

[CP] - Positive, what's this about?

[Lie] - I'm beginning to wonder the same thing...

[Doc] Quietly- Ashe had a nightmare....

[CP] - So? Kids have nightmares?

[Doc] Since when? To my knowlege, he's never dreamed before. He's a dragon born under unusual circumstances. It might not just be a dream.

[CP] - I've felt his dreams before Doc, the kid does dream

[Doc] Still uneasy. -

[Gk] If it's all the same to you Cp... let's you and me hang out today.

[CP] - How about no, I'd rather fuck my wife

[Lie] - CP not today... We went pretty hard a few days ago...

[Gk] See? Let's go.

[Doc] You stay with me Lie.

[Lie] - Okay...

[CP] - Bite me GK!

[Gk] Snaps theatrically at the window-

[CP] - Missed me

[Gk] Stands on his hind legs and lifts up the roof long enough to grab Cp's shirt in his teeth. Muffled - We're going drink'in

[CP] - PUT ME DOWN!

[Gk] Mmope. - Trots off with Cp-

[Doc] Well then...

[Lie] - Doc... You can let me out of the circle now...

[Doc] Is keeping a lookout but moves hir tail a bit so Lie doesn't have to climb over it.

[Lie] Steps out and picks up the feeding supplies she dropped- So what is this all about?

[Doc] Ashe dreamed someone stabbed you with a diamond sword. The only other person I know besides Cp who owns one is Steffan. And he'd never hurt you.

[Lie] - I see... It could have just been a dream, and I know Stevie owns one to

[Doc] I wasn't aware of that. But I don't think Stevie would hurt you either. I just.... I don't trust anything to be coincidence right now.

[Lie] - Because of Slender?

[Doc] It's more then that... I was outside the server with Sky and I could have sworn there was something out there... watching us.

[Lie] - Weird... Well, then, once I'm done here, what should we do?

[Doc] I'm not sure. Everything I need to do I have to keep putting off because he's here...

[Lie] - You could work on Hera's guardian form, building stuff like that usually helps you relax...

[Doc] Rolls over - URG I forgot again!

[Lie] - Then go do it! She's been waiting for some time!

[Doc] I may have to kill one though... Do you want to help me? I mean. I'll spawn it. You can just immobilize it.

[Lie] - I'll try

[Doc] I can build anywhere, where's a good place to do it? You know the elder guardians are stupidly powerful.

[Lie] - What about under my giant tree? Then it would also be kinda caged in...

[Doc] Good enough for me. Better get some potions though. They can give mining fatigue even if they're trapped.

[Lie] - Which ones?

[Doc] Basic healing? I don't have much experience with them. Do we need milk?

[Lie] - No clue... Haven't TLOT and Steve fought one before?

[Doc] Briefly. They used explosives to kill it though. Get the milk anyway.

[Lie] - Got it- She goes into her house and grabs everything she might need

[Doc] Waits for her to come out before heading towards the tree.

[Lie] Looks around, a few mobs are under there, hiding from the sun-

[Doc] Growls at them a little - Shoo! There's a cave at the far end!

-The mobs eventually disperse-

[Doc] Plunks down and starts sorting through the creative for the spawn egg- Here it is! You ready Lie?

[Lie] Sprouts a few vines from the ground- I suppose so

[Doc] Taps the egg and there's a horrible screech as the Elder Guardian pops out and starts flopping wildly around

[Lie] Flicks her hands and the vines grab the guardian right before the mining fatigue hitsher- Ugh, Wow that's a strong effect

[Doc] Pulls out some milk and tips it to Lie's lips - I'll try to hurry!

[Lie] - Takes the bucket- Just go ahead, I'll drink

[Doc] Swipes at the groaning monster with hir paws to get copy samples of it's skin and spines, xe's taking pictures too- Okay! That's all I need! Let's get rid of it!

[Lie] Manages to summon an offensive pod which bites into the mob hard-

[Elder Guardian] Thrashes around and sprays boiling water as the pod bites into it, finally vanishing with a pop. There's a scattering of small fish and a sponge where it was.

[Doc] Shivers- Nice work

[Lie] - Glad we got that over quickly...

[Doc] Me too, they are not on my list of favorite mobs. The question now is... How do I make this to where Herabrine is immediately identifiable? I don't want anyone taking potshots at her and pissing her off.

[Lie] - Maybe make her spikes a bright color?

[Doc] That and perhaps something more... And what's a good color? Everyone always acts like I have hideous decorating taste.

[Lie] - Maybe an orange to match her hair?

[Doc] Orange and grey-purple? Ehhhh

[Doc] Maybe a more elaborate tail fin? - Xe's got a glob of the scale pixels and is forming it in hir paws into the main body of the guardian.

[Lie] - Like a betta fish?

[Doc] Is turning the big cube of the body around and patting it like clay- What's a betta fish?

[Lie] - Um, a common pet in the real world- Gives Doc a mental image of the fish

[Doc] Hey that's really pretty! I could maybe.... - Xe sorts through the creative for an orange tulip and rips the orange petals off.

[Lie] - The really colorful ones are usually the males, I had a few of them as pets

[Doc] Well, I'm not one to go by the rules. Herabrine should be colorful so she's distinct from the others. If she hates it, I can always alter it before she equipts it the first time. Otherwise TLOT will have to do it.

[Lie] - Yeah, good plan

[Doc] Is making the spikes out of cold purple pixels and sticking them on the new skin-

[Lie] - Anything I can do to help?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I don't think you've ever done pixelbind.exe before. As far as I know me and TLOT are the only ones with that ability. You want to try? - Holds out two chunks of orange pixels- Try and stick them together.

[Lie] Frowns as she takes the two pieces and focuses on them, trying to get them to stick-

[Doc] Is working on the tail sections and watching her with one eye-

[Lie] Sighs in frustration-Yeah, I don't think I can do this

[Doc] It's okay. I'm not even sure what I'm actually doing. It's like... I'm convincing each bit that that's where it goes? And melting things is the reverse?

[Lie] - I think I'll just stick to my flowers... OH! Should we add some of my orange lantern flowers to the mix? Give her a bit more of a glow?

[Doc] Sure, I need some red too. Do you have anything magenta? 

[Lie] Spawns both red and orange lantern flowers- Magenta? Hmmm, no, I don't think so. Should I try to make something that color?

[Doc] If you want. Otherwise I'll just tear up a wool block from the creative.

[Lie] - Oh, one of the oil flowers is magenta, but I don't think Hera would like the smell too much

[Doc] Do it anyway, I'll teach you something you might find useful- Xe's tearing up the lantern flowers now to make a mane of fluffy hair-

[Lie] Focuses and let's her flowers swirl around, she let's her instincts take over. From the roots of the tree above them tendrils of plants begin to cascade down and as they grow long bundles of magenta colored flowers form, she also spawns a few oil flowers-

[Doc] Examines the hanging ones- Nice work! That's plenty. But for these- Xe gestures a paw at the oil flowers - I think it's time for a bit of simple coding.

[Doc] Summons a blank command block and gingerly puts an oil flower on it. - Just hit here and here at the same time - Xe presses two of the buttons and a small window of codes pops up. There's less then a dozen lines.

[Lie] - Doc, you know I'm not good at coding...

[Doc] I know, that's why I'm showing you. It's a flower, the code itself is super simple since it doesn't have to do anything except grow and be pleasantly smelly

[Lie] - If you say so...

[Doc] You're the one who added the smell to it, all you have to do is find that file and delete it.

[Lie] Looks at the code- Ummm...

[Doc] you remember what smell it is right? Look for the line with that name.

[Lie] - I think it was... patchouli?

[Doc] Easy enough - xe points with a claw- Here's the file. Patchouli.wav. Minecraft has no proper file extensions for smell since it isn't some kind of high tech VR game. So the format is an audio one. Technically the flower is playing the smell as a sound that has an area of effect that people can come into as they get close. We'll just delete it, like this. - Xe highlights the line and erases it and the smell instantly vanishes.

[Lie] - Oh that's cool

[Doc] Now technically, since this flower has a spot for a smell, you could replace it with something else too. It's just a matter of taking another item with a smell and copying the lines from one to the other.

[Mb] Quietly listening from a perch above them-

[Lie] - So hypothetically I could make it smell like anything?

[Doc] If you have both items yes.

[Lie] - Huh...- She's now thinking about it

[Doc] I see that look. - chuckles-

[Lie] - What? I'm not thinking anything malicious!

[Doc] Raises an eyebrow and goes back to hir work, shaping a rather large eye before snapping it on the body-

[Lie] Puts down a dark oak block to sit on-

[Doc] Lays out the chunks of red, orange and magenta and pulls them out like taffy to make a tail with ruffled edges and some little side fins. Xe's obviously perfectly content.

[Lie] Is glad to see Doc relaxing a bit, especially with how stressed xe's been since Slender arrived-

[Doc] Flexes the tail a bit and tests the edges, even bounding it a bit like a basketball to make sure everything is solid. Xe crumbles the last of the magenta and colors the huge eyelid with it before stepping back. - All done. I'll give it to her next time I see her.

[Lie] - We could just call her now, trick her, say there's an emergency

[Doc] It's a fish, there's no water anywhere near to test it out. Besides, I can see where she is through my pinpoint, she's doing something with Lj. I'm not in the mood.

[Lie] - Those two have been doing a lot together lately...

[Mb] Snorts and gives himself away -

[Doc] Hops in suprise - How long have you been sitting there?!

[Lie] Head whips up towards the sound-

[Mb] None of your business. - Celine is draped over his shoulder artfully-

[Celine] Purring a little-

[Mb] Aren't there enough elder guardians around without making more?

[Lie] - This one is special

[Mb] Yeah. Especially gaudy as fuck.

[Doc] It's for the recipents protection dammit.

[Lie] - It's for Hera, she was originally a Guardian

[Celine] Slips a little-

[Mb] Shifts to catch her before she can fall-

[Doc] Is she okay?

[Mb] YES. She's just tired...

[Lie] - Do you still have the blanket CP gave you for her?

[Mb] Growls- yes...

[Doc] Cp gave her something?

[Lie] - It took a bit of badgering for him to tell me Doc

[Mb] Curls his arms around Celine protectively. His eyes look more ringed then usual and his clothes are heavily stained with blood from all the places the baby dragon has cut him with hir grabby claws.

[Doc] I believe it.

[Lie] - MB? Would you like some of my healing flowers?

[Mb] No. I don't need anything from you.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[Mb] A little too loud - YES.

[Doc] Sighs-

[Lie] Winces a little at the volume-

[Doc] Another stubborn brine...

[Mb] Shut the fuck up

[Lie] - At least he's not mine

[Doc] Maybe not, but he certainly reminds me of him...

[Mb] scowls-

[Celine] Nibbles MB's shirt a little-

[Mb] Pulls out a pork chop without even looking and holds it out for her. -

[Celine] Grabs and tears a piece off-

[Doc] At least she's eating. But you look like you're not sleeping. 

[Mb] What the fuck do you care?

[Lie] - Why shouldn't we?

[Mb] Imitates Lie perfectly like a parrot. And then in his own voice- Because nobody wants me here. And this yellow coward is still afraid of me.

[Doc] Stays quiet because it's true. -

[Lie] - Frowns a little- Perhaps we'd like having you here more if you weren't so insistently stubborn!

[Mb] Liar. You just don't want to out your stupid friend Jeb by letting me go.

[Lie] - As much as even I enjoy tormenting him, this is a sanctuary for our kind, a sanctuary you needed as you were going to be removed completely!

[Mb] Huffs- 

[Doc] She is correct.... and it's that attiude that was probably a factor.

[Lie] - Besides, Jeb is not our friend, do you know what he did to TLOT and Steve?

[Mb] No. But if he's not your friend why did you let your husband dump a Herobrine in his lap? 

[Lie] - Because he's terrified of my husband and CP threatened to stab his dick off if anything happened to HG

[Mb] Humph. 

[Doc] Has crept up the tree from the other side and is trying to check on Celine

[Mb] Spins and punches Doc on the snout- Back off! 

[Doc] OUCH!

[Celine] Squaks and grips MB's shoulder, having been dislodged by the spin-

[Doc] Drops back down to the floor, xe's got a bruise on hir upper lip - I'll take some flowers please.

[Mb] Holds Celine more securely- If this is supposed to be a safe place why is that Slenderman asshole still here? The waves he gives off are sickening! I can't sleep with him lurking around!

[Lie] - Because his brother needed him, that's why- Spawns healing flowers for Doc

[Doc] Nuzzles into the bundle gratefully and nibbles on them a bit-

[Mb] When's he leaving?

[Lie] - Soon hopefully since I saw Splender up and about recently

[Doc] Trust me, I'll be happier when he's gone too...

[Lie] - We all will


	225. Cp Gk and Alexsezia at the Bar, Oak and Willows New Forms, Endrea Tweaks, Slender Leaves

[CP] Is grumbling as GK carries him to the bar- Is this really necessary?

[Gk] Yes. It's been too long. 

[CP] - What sort of nightmare could a baby dragon have anyways which would cause this sort of reaction!?

[Gk] Ashe dreamed that someone stabbed Lie with a diamond sword. Those are pretty rare. Even around here.

[CP] - Yeah? So? I'm not the only one around here with one

[Gk] Yes, but you're the only one who occasionally goes bananas because you have too much energy.

[CP] - But I'd never hurt my mate! It is literally impossible for a pasta to harm their mate!

[Gk] Considering your weird behavior in the past, can you blame your friends for taking precautions?

[CP] - I think you're over reacting

[Gk] Well that's your opinion. But I don't think that letting Doc guard your wife for a little bit is a horrible thing.

[CP] - THERE'S NOTHING TO GUARD HER FROM!

[Gk] Then we're just paranoid and no harm done.

[CP] - Other than irritating the fuck out of me...

[Gk] Is mouthing in time to Cp's complaints-

[CP] - You're doing something...

[Gk] pppppth. - Reaches the bar and turns around to push Cp inside with his wing tentacles- 

[CP] Grumbles as he's shoved inside-

[Gk] Shapeshifts and follows him in - 

[Sam] Waves merrily. They're still a bit pumped from their stint bossing around Cp's kitchen staff, but happy to be back to their own quiet space. 

[Alexsezia] is quietly playing pool by herself with a mug on the edge of the nearest table.

[CP] Takes a seat at the bar- You're not gonna let me leave, are you...

[Sam] Why Leave? You just got here sir.

[CP] - Because I was planning on staying with my wife today...

[Gk] Enough nattering. Sam, I think you know what's needed here.

[Alexsezia] That's sweet of you.

[CP] - Yeah, and then GK and Doc got paranoid because Ashe had a nightmare...

[Alexsezia] Has he shown some talent for prophecy? He is an odd little beast. Even for a dragon.

[CP] - I doubt it

[Sam] Heads for the kitchen-

[Gk] Nothing would suprise me. He's wickedly smart.

[Alexsezia] He's extremely good at chess for one so young.

[Gk] Ha, maybe you should give the vacant general's post to him Cp!

[CP] - No! That would be far to stressful for him

[Sam] Comes back with a gigantic pizza covered in meat and cheese and sets it down before making drinks for Gk and Cp-

[Alexsezia] You never know. He has a mind as sharp as a diamond. Don't underestimate him Cp.

[Gk] Grabs a slice and chomps on it happily-

[CP] Grumbles, but takes a slice as well- Besides, I doubt Endrea would let me make Ashe a general

[Gk] Maybe when he's older.

[Alexsezia] I think he'll always be a bit small and sickly, but he'll make up for it in brains.

[CP] - The Nether mobs are more fond of strength in their leaders, not brains, I have to take that into consideration as well

[Alexsezia] Suit yourself. I've given him some rather complex sums to see how he's developing and he solved them easily.

[Gk] You gave the kid math homework? Fucking hell!

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

[Gk] He doesn't need that shit...

[Alexsezia] Maybe not, but it could be very useful later on. This seed is complex, special. He is the same.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Gk] Good shit Sam! Thanks! 

[Sam] beams-

[CP] - Can I go back to my wife yet?

[Gk] No. Have some pizza and a shot.

[CP] - Fucker- Does take a shot

[Alexsezia] Sneaks a piece- That is good! What are the little balls?

[Sam] Sausage

[CP] Translate for her-

[Alexsezia] it's pig? Niiice.

[CP] His mind wanders to brush against Lie's, checking that she's alright-

[Gk] At Cp- Are you on the phone?

[CP] Scowls- No!

[Gk] You had that look.

[Alexsezia] It kinda looks like you're daydreaming Cp.

[CP] - I'm not!

[Endrea] Is walking around looking for Doc with her babies-

[Doc] Is walking back towards the town with Lie.

[Endrea] - Doc!

[Doc] Is still on edge and flinches-

[Lie] Puts a gentle hand on Doc's side- Hello Endrea

[Endrea] - Mistress

[Doc] Swallows the mouthful of healing flowers - Sorry Endrea. It's been a relatively stressful day.

[Endrea] - That is alright, I have a favor to ask

[Doc] What is it?

[Endrea] - As you can see, Willow and Oak have grown, and they're speaking full sentences now, do you... Do you think we could give them human forms?

[Doc] I'd love too! And I'm glad to hear they're communicating fully. I was starting to worry they were stunted from sharing an egg like that.

[oak] -waves at doc and lie- hello

[Lie] - Awwww

[willow] rawr I am fearsome

[Endrea] Brushes her children with her wings-

[Doc] Taps hir claws in the dirt, now excited. - I just need a copy sample of pixels from each of you. Can you come over here? 

[Ashe] Bounces a little in excitement-

[oak] -goes over to doc-

[willow] -follows oak- rawr

[Doc] Xe sets down some wood blocks and brushes a paw over each of them. It comes away with skin samples and xe starts multiplying them into a lot of raw pixels.

[Endrea] Looks down at her two youngest- Are you two ready for this?

[willow] I am I never fear

[oak] i am ready mama

[Ashe] - You'll be like me! Able to shift forms!

[Doc] Is gleefully forming the raw stuff into a pair of small humanoid shapes like black and white dolls.

[Doc] Lie? Do you still have any of Ashe's small clothes hanging around? I can copy them and change the colors if you want.

[Lie] - I think so...

[Endrea] - If you don't mind watching them I know there are some in our room

[Doc] Is making little wings and whistling cheerfully-

[Lie] - Sure, go ahead

[Endrea] Spreads her wings and takes off, quickly flying towards Lie's place-

[Ashe] - Doc! Doc! Uncle GG started teaching me how to fly!

[Doc] Aww. How did it go? Did you get some air? - Xe's adding little ears to the two forms.

[willow] -is jumping around doc-

[Ashe] - I got a little bit of air... And then I fell in the sand...

[Endrea] Is returning with clothes-

[Doc] Easy Willow, this won't take long.

[Doc] Is molding a short tail and pushes up one dolly to attach it.

[Endrea] Lands and passes the clothes over to Lie-

[Doc] Is embellishing the tails with little squared spines. -

[Lie] Get's the clothes ready-

[Doc] Puts some little claws on the fronts of their feet and takes a good look at the kids before working on their faces.

[Endrea]- Calm down Willow, it will be ready soon

[Doc] Picks up the forms and looks them over carefully - Looks good to me. What do you kids think?

[willow] I like them

[oak] I do too

[Doc] Picks up Oak's doll and holds it out. - It'll vanish into your inventory almost immediately, that's normal. Just give it a big hug-

[oak] -hugs the doll-

-The figure poofs into Oak's inventory, and stays there in a small sprite as an item of clothing. -

[Doc] Just hold that for a minute Oak. Let me give Willow their doll as well- Offers the form to the other baby dragon-

[willow] -jumps on the doll excitedly-

-Also poofs and vanishes- 

[Doc] Okay kids. Do you know how to change your clothes inside your inventory? 

[oak] no

[willow] not but I will try anyway -tries to fettle to get to the new body but is just flailing-

[Doc] Pokes around them a little bit so they can see their inventories - Just move it from here to here. You only have to do it this way the first time.

[Ashe] Is getting very excited-

[willow] -quickly does and is now human-

[oak] -does it as well-

[Endrea] Looks at them proudly-

[Doc] You brought some clothes? What colors do you two want?

[Lie] Has the clothes at the ready-

[willow] I want it to look like diamonds and the rocks that stay on fire

[Doc] Adjusts the clothes to red and blue and lays them down on the wood blocks-

[Lie] - Come here Willow, I'll help you into them

[Doc] Oak? How about you? 

[oak] I like the colors of big brothers wings and gg's

[willow] -tries to get up to walk like ashe but instantly falls over she crawls over instead-

[Doc] Okay. - Xe fixes the other set of clothes and holds them out for them.

[Lie] - It's okay Willow, we'll help you learn how to walk upright- She takes the clothes for Willow and starts helping her into them

[Doc] Is obviously proud and whispers to Endrea- thank you for letting me do that. I want them to be safe. it'll be Yaunfen's turn before I know it.

[Endrea] - You're welcome Doc

[oak] -crawls over to lie-

[Lie] Smiles at him and helps him into his clothes as well- There you go

[oak] yay now I can be like big brother and gg

[Lie] - He's never going to lose that nickname, is he?

[Doc] Let me help you Willow. - Xe's puts hir paws under their arms and helps them to their feet.

[Endrea] - Never, I'll make certain of that

[Ashe] - Oak! Do you want me to help you?

[willow] -legs are a little wobbly-

[oak] yes please

[Ashe] Goes over and lifts Oak up-

[Doc] It's okay, I've got you Willow.

[oak] thank you big brother

[Endrea] Settles down- We'll let them have some fun for now, and then we'll go show Uncle GG

[willow] -tries moving around holding on to doc-

[Doc] Use your tail to balance like a brewing stand if you need to stop Willow

[willow] -is doing her best to stay upright then her feet give out and is still being held up by doc-

[Lie] - It's okay if you guys don't get it right away, it took your mom some time to learn how to walk upright too

[willow] I want to learn the fastest so I can run around

[Ashe] - Willow, it's okay to take your time

[Doc] Sets her upright again- I've got your arms. Just try to move your feet. 

[willow] -tries walking like she has seen ashe do-

[Doc] Just moves along with hir on hir own back legs. Hir body's flexible enough to be nearly bent in half over the small child.

[Ashe] - You doing okay Oak?

[oak] yes I am just not good at this yet

[Ashe] - That's okay! I'll help you learn!

[oak] yay!

[Lie] Sits next to Endrea- Endrea, earlier you called me Mistress, please don't do that

[Endrea] - And why not? You are Mistress to me as your husband is Master to the others

[Doc] Is trying to walk Willow gently along.

[Lie] - I'm just not comfortable with it

[Endrea] - Very well, however some of the others may still call you that

[Lie] Sighs- Thanks for the heads up at least

[willow] -is sticking her tongue out in concentration-

[Doc] Is watching her feet closely-

[willow] her feet are not taking the right steps but she is managing to stay upright

[Endrea] Rolls over, her tail knocking into a tree-

[Doc] Uses hir tail to correct Willow's steps a bit- Whoah? Endrea? You okay?!

[willow] -are getting the motions closer but is starting to get tired-

[Endrea] - I'll be fine, my size sometimes makes things a little awkward

[Doc] See's she's tiring and helps her sit. -Endrea.... I think the next one who needs adjustment... is you.

[Endrea] - Me?

[Lie] - You are on a roll today Doc

[willow] -sits on the grass-

[Ashe] - Do you need a break Oak?

[oak] I think so

[Ashe] - Okay- Helps Oak gently to the ground

[Doc] Endrea... your size needs to be constrained. Otherwise, eventually you'll be too big to fly properly, or brood without crushing your eggs.

[Endrea] - But right now I'm not even fully grown...

[oak] -sits on the grass-

[Doc] So? How big do you need to be? You're already twice as big as a normal Enderdragon.

[Endrea] - I don't know... It's just a part of my coding...

[Doc] So? That's just baseline stuff. I'm asking what YOU want.

[Endrea] - I... I suppose I'd rather not get any bigger...

[Doc] Then I'll fix it. I doubt it's anything complex since it's not supposed to be in your code in the first place.

[Endrea] - Alright, do you need me to do anything?

[Doc] Probably not, though, maybe sit on your haunches while I'm working on it.

[Endrea] Sits up and waits patiently-

[Lie] - Maybe you could make it so she's more normal sized but can access her larger size in a fight?

[Doc] Oh, that's a great idea! Geeze... that would scare the fuck out of anyone! Do you want me to do that Endrea?

[Endrea] - If it would be easier for you...

[Doc] I can do either.

[Endrea] Looks at her children and considers everything- Let's do the second option

[Doc] Can do. - Xe puts down a command block and opens the screen to get a good look at Endrea's code. The snarly lines added by Cp's NOTCH stand out to hir practiced eyes.

[Lie] - Can you see where she was altered?

[Doc] Oh yes. And I can block it off too. It's close to her reincarnation protocol though, so I'll have to be gentle. Stay still, okay?

[Endrea] - I understand

[Ashe] - What are you doing?

[Doc] I'm going to put a cap on your mom's growth so she doesn't outgrow the server.

[Ashe] - She could outgrow the server?

[Doc] Is typing - Well, there is a ceiling up there. And it's possible to be too big to fly properly.

[Ashe] - But mama loves flying with Uncle GG...

[Doc] Exactly - Xe's making some delicate tweaks and writing a new set of commands for when she needs to be big and what kind of parameters need to be met to trigger and maintain it.

[Lie] Watches the screen carefully-

[Deer] Over chat- Love what are you doing? I've felt you make several tweaks recently

[Doc] Over chat and aloud- It's been a red letter day darling. I made three new bodies and now I'm doing a bit of code-work for Endrea.

[Deer] - Such productivity

[Doc] Wait till you see Willow and Oak, they're adorable.

[Deer] - I'd come out to see, but Yaunfen is napping

[Doc] Awww. It can wait. I'm sure they'll be around. - Xe's adding a few touches. - You know Endrea... it wouldn't be a bad idea to make this a voice command. What's a word you never use that could trigger it?

[Endrea] - I don't know...

[Lie] - Use Mistress, that way you'll be better at remembering not to call me that

[Doc] Yeah but she might trip up and say it somewhere and explode out of a building and hurt herself. Try something else.

[Endrea] - What word might you suggest Doctor?

[Doc] Something that doesn't exist here. Or a forgien word in another language. 

[Lie] - What about Artemisia?

[Doc] I have zero idea what that is, as long as you won't forget it, it's good with me.

[Endrea] - I believe I can remember that

[Doc] Has hir tongue poking slightly out in concentration as xe connects the codes on the screen in front of hir. - All ready?

[Endrea] - Go ahead

[Doc] Crosses hir paws to hit three keys at once- Resetting... NOW.

[Endrea] Jerks a little before her form begins to shrink. She shudders as this happens and her form condenses into that of a normal enderdragon-

[Doc] Hows that? Anything errored or painful?

[Endrea] Twists around a little and flexes her muscles- Not that I can tell...

[Doc] Good. This should be a bit easier to manage. It'd be sad if you couldn't take your true form without smashing and bumping into things.

[Endrea] - Yes, thank you Doc

[Ashe] - Mama got smaller!

[willow] cool

[Doc] Well this is the normal size for an Enderdragon. And you only have to concentrate on the word you chose to get big for fighting. Once you relax you'll shrink down again.

[Endrea] Stands and goes over to her children to nuzzle them-

[Lie] - I bet GK will be very surprised

[oak] -nuzzles back-

[Doc] Dusts hir paws- especially if he pisses you off....

[Endrea] Laughs a little- I doubt he'd anger me on purpose

[Doc] grins- He was a little scared when you grumped at him for tricking you so I could jump on your head.

[Endrea] - I'm still not pleased about that...

[Ashe] - That was funny

[Lie] - Wait, you what?

[Doc] I'm a doctor and I knew she wouldn't take a pain pill without a struggle. i just employed a bit of trickery.

[Lie] Groans-

-A few days later-

[Slender] Is fixing Splender's bowtie- And you're certain you're going to be alright now?

[Splender] - Yes brother, besides, Sally needs you

[Strangled] He and the proxies are waiting while the slender beings finish up-

[Doc] Comes down the hill with Yaunfen at hir side -

[TLOT and Steve] are heading that way as well. Pinwheel is roaming a bit but generally behind them.

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Mada! Burp?

[Doc] We're just seeing a few people off kiddo.

[TLOT] Takes Steve's hand so he isn't too scared.

[Ring Leader] Is super tired and yawning, but does notice them approaching-

[Pinwheel] Growls at the water-

[Doc] Waves- We came down to see you guys off.

[Ring Leader] - Oh! That's really nice of you!- Yawns again

[TLOT] Gives Pinwheel a pat- Stay away from the water.

[Doc] Why so tired Ring Leader?

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Masky] - She's been sleeping in till mid day lately

[Doc] Ah. Are the short days and nights messing with your internal clock?

[Ring Leader] - A little

[Slender] Approaches the three waiting for him- Are the three of you ready?

[Strangled] - Fuck yes get us out of here!

[Doc] Looks a little hurt by Strangled's comment-

[Steve] Quietly at Ring Leader- It was nice meeting you.

[Splender] - Brother!

[Slender] Sighs- Did you undo your tie again?

[Ring Leader] - Same to you!

[Doc] Come play with us again some time, okay?

[Ring Leader] - Absolutely!

[Splender] Approaches his brother, having accidentally undone his bowtie-

[Slender] Redoes the tie for his brother- Stay safe brother

[Splender] - I will!

[Doc] Safe travel, all of you.

[Splender] Creates an opening for the others to the manor- Give Sally and everyone else my love!

[Slender] - I will brother

[TLOT] Catches a whiff of the smell from the manor and holds his breath to keep from hacking-

[Steve] Waves-

[Slender] Walks through with the others following him-

[Splender] With one last wave he closes the portal- Well that was a nice visit

[Doc] Just kind of falls over in the grass.

[TLOT] Takes a huge gasping breath-

[Pinwheel] Goes and hides under Splender's bed-

[Yaunfen] Satisfied- Burp

[Doc] Agreed. -said very firmly - Burp.

[TLOT] Laughs.

[Splender] Turns towards the others- It was wonderful for the three of you to come see brother off!

[Doc] Gives him a thumbs up- 

[TLOT] We figured it would be polite. Your brother is awfully formal in his interactions.

[Splender] - It's how he was raised, he was supposed to take over our family household eventually, but then he took our other brothers and brought them here instead

[Doc] He told me. And I figured it was an age issue. - types to Deerheart- We're clear. How's the server?

[Deer] - I think the ground wants to say hello...

[Doc] Do I need to come over there? Just take a nap if you have too!

[Deer] - Nevermind, sheet's said hello first

[Doc] Awww. Just do what you need too. I'm communing with the grass myself.

[TLOT] Peeks into the house at Pinwheels tail poking out from under the bed- Someone was in a hurry to get home.

[CP] Over chat- Will you two lovebirds shut up?

[Splender] Is whistling as he moves things around in his house-

[Steve] Kneels down near the bed, but not too close. - why are you hiding?

[Doc] Types - No

[Pinwheel] Is clawing at the leg of the bed-

[Steve] Doc made you a scratching post upstairs Pinwheel, it's much taller too.

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Steve-

[Splender] - Oh Steve, what are you doing?

[Steve] Talking to Pinwheel. She's under your bed.

[Splender] - She likes to try and break the bed

[Steve] Why?

[Splender] Shrugs-

[TLOT] I could replace the legs with something harder?

[Splender] - No, it's alright

[TLOT] Okay. I'm glad you're feeling better.

[Splender] - Brother's always been good about making sure I return to my usual spirits!

[TLOT] Shame about Strangled though....

[Steve] Ring Leader was nice, you should invite her around more often.

[Splender] - I would, but it would be dangerous for her

[TLOT] To be around you? Or just digital in general?

[Splender] - To become digital, because of a proxies connection to their master, it would be very dangerous and painful for her to become digital, and the pain wouldn't stop

[TLOT] Geeze....

[Steve] Well you have to stay for a very long time for that to happen. Markus was here for so long before the sickness got to him.

[Splender] - I see

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Doc] Is still flopped in the grass, and opens hir arms- want a hug?

[Yaunfen] Crawls on top of Doc and tries to sit on their face-

[Doc] Little room for air please.

[TLOT] Peeks out of the doorway- You guys doing okay out here?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Steve] Is sitting on the floor - Pinwheel? I'll scratch you if you come out.

[Doc] Shifts Yaunfen a little and cuddles them- You're getting big so fast.

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Steve] Are you suuuure?

[Pinwheel] Keeps scratching-

[Yaunfen] Snuggles back- Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp

[Doc] I love you too.


	226. Child NOTCH, Dark NOTCH

-Later that night, there's a knock on Splender's doorframe. -

[Splender] Perks and looks over- Come in

[Dolly] Appears in the doorway. She has an iron sword in one hand and a torch in the other. It's obvious she fought a few mobs to get there but doesn't seem phased by the ordeal. Her eyes are alight with grim purpose. - Splender....

[Splender] - Dolly? What's wrong? You look ready for war... Is Zeke okay?

[Dolly] Puts the sword away. - It's a trecherous walk to take at night. That's all. Everyone is fine.. except...

[Splender] Stands and approaches her- Dolly what's going on?

[Dolly] I need materials from the outside, I'm willing to trade for them, but I have no idea what I could offer you.

[Splender] - What do you need?

[Dolly] Lead. And mercury.

[Splender] - I think we might have some of that at home... Okay! I'll be right back!

[Dolly] Waits nervously-

[Splender] Creates an opening and goes through, closing it behind him. After a few minutes he returns with a few bars of lead and a couple large beakers of mercury- Here you go!

[Dolly] Eyes them greedlily, and takes them from him - Splender... I can't thank you enough... If there's anything I can ever do for you, you have only to ask.

[Splender] - Just continue to be a wonderful mother to Zeke and make him happy, that's all I ask

[Dolly] I will. I promise. - She turns to leave-

-There's a whisper of air and a feeling like feathers brushing past Splender to follow her-

[Splender] Looks around to see if he can see anything-

-There's a bit of noise that sounds like a zombie being shanked outside, but nothing else-

[Deer] Flops over in the bed to look at Doc- Love... There's something bothering me...

[Doc] Snnnrk... - Xe rolls over a little bit and snuggles closer to her-

[Deer] Runs a hand over Doc's face-

[Yaunfen] Is nosing their way between them-

[Doc] Blinks sleeply-

[Deer] - Are you awake?

[Doc] Horsefeathers.... I'm not in the mood for cheese...

[Deer] Leans in an kisses Doc, feeling Yaunfen nudging at their bellies as the dragon tries to make a space for itself-

[Doc] Mostly wakes up - Deerheart?

[Deer] - Yes?

[Doc] Were you saying something?

[Deer] - Yes... Something's been bothering me since Slender arrived...

[Doc] Just one thing? It's been a really stressful week.

[Deer] - Well, more like two... Entities that is. Since I was keeping a closer eye on the server while Slender was here I noticed two entities which kept approaching the firewall and then backing off...

[Doc] Is now totally awake- Seriously? I felt something off last time I was out, I could have sworn someone was following me. Maybe even tried to get in behind me when I came back in.

[Deer] - I never would have noticed it if I hadn't been on such high alert because of Slender...

[Doc] What do you think it is? I would presume a brine would have knocked by now and demanded to know what was going on.

[Deer] - I can't tell, but they almost feel like they belong...

[Doc] Shivers- Belong? Are they, part of the server? Like you are?

[Deer] - Not like me... But, I can't really tell, they're just outside of the server so I can't really get a good read on them

[Doc] ... Based on that, what would your reccomendation be? Do they seem hostile?

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- No? I mean not right off the bat they don't...

[Doc] Looks a bit far away and runs a hand over the blankets. - It's cold out there... I guess we should at least talk to them. See why they keep hanging around.

[Deer] - Maybe, Should I let you know when one of them gets close again?

[Doc] I guess your radius outside the firewall is pretty short?

[Deer] - Yeah... Maybe Flux could feel more? If they cross between here and her old server that is since she said she can still feel everything on her server

[Doc] But nothing right now?

[Deer] - No, but I thought I should let you know...

[Doc] I'm glad you did. I'll go out and have a look around in the morning. I won't go alone either, just in case.

[Yaunfen] Pushes up between their faces-

[Doc] Chuckles and gives Yaunfen a cuddle as well. - Pretty soon you're gonna need your own room. Getting so big!

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Doc] Heads to Lie's house later that morning, xe's walking in hir smaller shape and not in a huge hurry.

[Ponyta] Goes rushing by-

[Doc] Looks up briefly and around for Silver. But the creepypasta is nowhere to be seen.

[Lie] Is just finishing up her morning chores-

[Doc] Stops by her sheep pen to give Rosebud a friendly pat-

[Rosebud] Lip's Doc's fingers-

[Lie] Is moving some bales of hay around- Oh, hey Doc

[Doc] Rubs the little sheep's ears- Morning Lie.

[Lie] -what brings you out here?

[Doc] Just wandering. I think I'll likely have another emergency to deal with soon, but for now I'm just waiting.

[Lie] - Ah, so just relaxing after a week of dealing with Slender

-The Vulpix's play wrestle in the hay area-

[Doc] More or less. - Looks at the foxes playing- They're so sweet. Nice to see the spooked one acclimating.

[Lie] - They still get scared if I'm not around according to CP

[Doc] That's adorable. Mine all kinda hang out together. Exeggutor isn't very active and they like to nap on those leaves and at their feet. Especially Archen.

[Lie] - You know, I've noticed recently that Notch and Flux have been spending a lot more time walking around together...

[Doc] I'm glad for both of them. I know Flux was lonely and Markus is so obviously smitten with her.

[Lie] - Well I have noticed Notch walking a bit funny at times, so I don't think they've gotten any farther

[Doc] I'll have to have a talk with them both. or send TLOT around. He loves that kind of thing. Honestly I haven't been getting much in that way either. It's hard when you have a kid sharing your bed...

[Lie] - Don't you think it's time for them to have their own bed Doc?

[Doc] Yes. But I'd prefer they get a few more words in so I can explain what I'm doing without making them sad or scared.

[Lie] - I see... Maybe start off with them having a sleepover with TLOT and Steve? Or somebody else they're pretty familiar with

[Doc] Perhaps. Yaunfen has been really clingy with me since Pinwheel visited. They got really jelous.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Of course they did! That's how most children are when a new child comes around which could be a threat to their time with their parents!

[Doc] Oh. I didn't know. -Is a little flustered- I haven't done.... this part before...

[Lie] - I know, but if you need any advice, don't hesitate to ask me, I've worked with children before

[Doc] I may do just that. Before you know it, it will be time to make a human shape for them too. I already have some ideas in mind. But I'll ask first, of course.

[Lie] - Of course- She looks up at her bedroom window where she knows CP is lazily laying in bed

[Doc] Follows her eyes- I take it Cp slept in?

[Lie] - No, he won't sleep without me, remember? He's actually just being lazy and staying in bed

[Doc] He's probably bored again. Well I might have something for him to do soon as well.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] Deerheart says there's someone outside. They keep wandering close ot the firewall and then away again. I've been feeling watched whenever I go out too. I'm waiting for her to let me know they came in range again so I can go see who they are and why they keep hanging around.

[CP] Yells from the bridge- So I'll get to kill it?

[Doc] Jumps a little- I have no idea! She says they don't feel bad. Almost like they.... belong here?

[Lie] - Weird...

[Doc] I'd welcome your help if you can keep your temper Cp.

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] No. But it would be nice. Do you have other plans today? 

[CP] Grumbles and comes down- So are we hunting these things down? Or what are we doing?

[Doc] I don't know. Like I said, I'm waiting on a call.

[Flux] Enters the garden area to gather some food for her and Notch-

[Lie] Nudges Doc and points Flux out-

[Doc] She looks decently content.

[Lie] - Yeah, but not as content as she was a few days ago

[Doc] Pfft.

[Notch] Comes around the corner on the phone- Well dammit. Get him an ice pack. Don't you keep basic stuff for people being sick?! You have a baby for fuck sake!

[Lie] Perks up a little- Notch?

[Notch] Yes, yes... Just keep him cool. - puts his hand on the phone- Jeb says Hg has a horrible fever and he's freaking out. Jeb, not Hg.

[Lie] Looks at her husband- CP...

[CP] - What?

[Lie] - Will you make an opening for me? I can help by giving HG cold flowers and the pain reducing flowers

[Notch] That would probably be a really good idea.

[CP] - Will it scare the crap out of Jeb?

[Notch] into the phone- I'm gonna send... a friend to help out with the fever.. yes, just stay calm. -at Cp- Wait, what? 

[CP] Makes an opening and goes through first-

[Doc] Most likely-

[Jeb] Screaming out of the phone and the portal-

[Notch] Drops the phone-

[Lie] Sighs and goes through, CP helping her through from the other end-

[Doc] Is helping Notch retrieve his phone. He looks a little stunned from the volume-

[Jeb] Is shaking under Cp's empty glare-

[Lie] - CP, knock it off- She looks around for HG and spots him on the couch. She smiles gently as she approaches him- Hey HG

[HG] -waves weakly-

[Lie] Gives a confused look at the coffee table- Um... Okay...

[Jeb] Stammers- He-he watered it!

[CP] - Yeah that's kinda his thing

[Jeb] But it's a coffee table! It's mostly varnish and wood glue!

[Lie] Kneels down next to HG- Hey, how are you feeling?

[CP] - And we're glitches? Why shouldn't it effect things like that?

[HG] -his vice sounds horse- everything hurts and its so hot.

[Jeb] Goes silent for a moment, but he still looks afraid- I-I've kept him fed and everything but he suddenly overheated! I don't know what to do! If he was human I'd take him to a hospital!

[Lie] Focuses her powers and spawns a pain reducing flower- Here, hold onto this and shake it whenever the pain gets bad

[CP] - That's normal, he just needs to be kept cool, that's all

[Jeb] Is mesmerized by the shiny bellflowers-

[HG] -takes the flower and shakes it and wants to water it but the water pail is empty-

[Lie] Extends some of the branches from the new tree and hangs some cold flowers from it so they dust HG with a gentle snow- Here you go

[HG] thank you lie

[Jeb] Is sneaking closer to look at the flowers-

[Lie] - You're very welcome, do you need anything else?

[Jeb] whispers- How much longer until he's....?

[CP] - Maybe another week at the most

[Jeb] Good. - He looks a bit crestfallen and it's obvious he hasn't been sleeping much.

[Lie] - Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair soon enough

[Jeb] Just looks down. His thoughts are plain, he misses his wife and child.

[Lie] Catches his thoughts- She may be a bit mad, but I guarantee she misses you as well

[Jeb] flatly- huh? ...thanks...

[CP] - Lie, are we done here?

[Lie] Looks at HG- Sorry, but we do have to be getting back, we're waiting on Deer to alert us on some things

[Jeb] Is there anything else I should be doing for him??

[CP] - Just keep doing what you've been doing, my wife's flowers will keep his pain to a minimum and will keep him cooler

[Jeb] Understood.. sir.

[HG] -weakly waves goodbye-

[CP] Creates a new opening- Come on Lie

[Lie] Follows CP through the opening-

[Doc] Is waiting by hirself-

[Lie] - Well, HG is taken care of now

[Doc] Good.

[Deer] In chat- Doc, they're back...

[Doc] Goes still - She says they're here...

[CP] - What do you want me to do?

[Doc] Come with me? Your abilities are rather unique. Lie? Can you come as well? You are another native after all.

[Lie] - Sure, lead the way

[Doc] The spawn is probably best, it is the central hub of the seed. I actually find it easier to get in and out there.

[CP] - Well if you don't get a move on, then we may lose our quarry

[Doc] Okay, let's go- Takes off running-

[CP] Picks up Lie and follows-

[Doc] Is taking coordinates from Deerheart as xe heads for the hub-

[Lie] - I'm really curious about who these people are...

[CP] - Probably some idiots who lost their seed

[Doc] Makes a hole near the last blip and looks around-

-A small figure darts out of sight-

[Doc] Eyes narrow, the light gives hir away a bit- Over here!-

[CP] Steps through and puts Lie down, scanning their surroundings- Did you see what it was?

[Doc] No! Just something small and fast- Xe closes the hole behind them-

-There's a brief sound of footfalls to their left-

[Doc] Points and heads after the noise-

[CP] Surges ahead, his hunting instincts kicking in as he disappears ahead of them into the darkness-

[Doc] Races after him-

[??] - HEY! LET ME GO YOU BIG MEANIE!

[CP] Can be heard laughing-

[???] There's a shimmer in front of him and a fist connects with Cp's jaw-

[CP] - Fuck! - He reaches out to grab whoever punched him

-The surface under him goes frozen and slippery and Doc barrels into Cp from behind from falling on it-

[CP] Falls and looses his hold on his original quarry-

[Lie] Carefully joins them-

[Doc] Is struggling to hir feet but losing traction on the ice- What the fuck?!

[CP] Gives off a burst of heat, melting the ice- GET OFF!

[Doc] I'm trying! - Gets up - Did you see it? What was it?!

[CP] - Looked like a bald little kid...

[Lie] - Bald?

[Doc] A kid? Out here?

[??] From a distance away- I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!

[Doc] The fuck?

[Lie] - What should we do?

[CP] - Leave em?

[Doc] Calls out- Who are you? Why do you keep hanging out near our server?

[??] - Why do you care you big meanie!

[Doc] Because we take in people that need help!

[??] - Pbbbbbbt!

[Doc] Um...

[???] There's a whisper of a cold breeze and a tall figure is briefly visible behind Doc and then gone again.

[Lie] Yelps having sensed the figure as she turns around- What was that!?

[??] - Don't worry! I'll protect you!

[Doc] Grabs hir arms in the sudden chill-

[CP] Turns up his heat-

[Doc] Scoots close to Cp, unnerved-

-There's the sound of more running feet, as if trying to get closer to where Lie is-

[Doc] Is casting around in the darkness and pulls out a torch to see a bit better-

-They briefly see a tattered, torn, and filthy brown tunic before it retreats back into the darkness-

[Doc] ....

[???] a hand reaches out and pulls Doc violently away from Cp's side, they stumble and yelp in fear at the icy touch.

[Lie] - Doc!- She feels something pull her as well, dragging her away in her surprise

[Doc] Is shaking as xe tries to wrestle out of the grip of someone who seems even larger then Cp. The hands let go suddenly and xe falls with a gasp, the torch guttering and going out. Xe screams at the sight of two black beady eyes-

[CP] Growls in anger and spawns a large ring of fire around the group, starting it off far and then dragging it inwards-

[Lie] Looks down to see what was dragging her was a child wearing only a tunic which had seen much better days, in the light of her mates fire she can see the child's ribs. The child looks up to reveal black eyes as well-

[Doc] Is staring up at a very tall NOTCH with a grim expression. The figure is wearing an iron helm and boots and a tattered cape of cold blue.

[CP] - The fuck is going on!? Why are there two NOTCH's!? And why the fuck is one of them a kid!?

[DN] I've been looking for you...

[Doc] Me-me-why?!

[CN] - Both of you actually!

[Lie] Gives a worried look towards Doc-

[Doc] What do you want with us?!

[CP] - Hey little spawn, let go of my wife!

[DN] System check Doctor. You two are new Herobrines. We are your NOTCHs.

[Lie] - Oh... Oh dear...

[CP] - How about you both just fuck off?

[CN] - Go away you big meanie!

[DN] We cannot. Our purpose is bound to theirs.

[Doc] Oh crap....

[Lie] - Damnit, we should have expected this, Markus told us that when a new brine is found a NOTCH forms in response...

[DN] We merely want access.

[CP] - Fuck off before I delete you!

[CN] Pulls out a wooden sword- Just try!

[DN] No. 

[Doc] What are your intentions for us?

[CN] - To protect her

[CP] Barks out a laugh-

[DN] Stays quiet-

[Doc] You're not going to go away are you? Even if we fight you? 

[DN] Shakes his head slowly-

[CP] - I'll fight em

[DN] We belong where you are.

[Lie] - What'll we tell TLOT?

[Doc] I guess they're sort of our responsibilities...

[CN] Thumbs over a rabbit paw tied to his belt along with some chicken feathers-

[DN] Fixes on Lie- The little one should not be out in the void.

[Lie] - Ah, well no...

[CP] - He is not staying with us! Maybe one of the other NOTCH's will take him

[CN] - I'm not leaving her!

[DN] Young as he is, his mission is to defend his brine. He won't be easily swayed from it.

[CP] - From what!? There's no real threat to her!

[CN] - But there's you...

[CP] - I'M HER MATE!

[Doc] What is... your intention? 

[DN] I have not... decided yet. For now, I exist merely to balance you.

[CP] - Can I punch the brat yet?

[Lie] - CP!

[DN] You punch him and you'll have me to contend with....

[CP] - Pretty sure I can take you

[DN] Vanishes - 

[Doc] Scrabbles backwards in fear-

[CP] Is scanning their surroundings-

[CN] Snickers-

[DN] Gut punches Cp with a fist sheated in ice and steps back again-

[CP] Grunts and bends over a little- You fucker!- He erupts in flames

[DN] Stays visible but his flesh turns an unhealthy shade of pale blue-

[Lie] Tries to step around CN but the young NOTCH won't let her- Please let me pass

[CN] - No! He'll just hurt you

[Lie] - No he won't, he's my husband

[DN] Readies himself for whatever the fire brine wishes to try-

[CP] Charges at DN, summoning his sword only to hesitate when he see's the scarf made of his wife's hair wrapped around the blade-

[DN] Sweeps a hand at his feet and turns the ground to slightly wet ice-

[CP] A cloud of steam erupts around CP from the hotness of his flames meeting the ice, effectively hiding him-

[DN] Sends a volley of icecicles like knifes into the steam -

[Doc] Crys out as one of them hits hir in the leg-

[Lie] - Stop that!

[DN] Backs off seeing that Doc got hurt-

[CP] Surges forwards, swinging his pick low to take the legs out from under the NOTCH-

[DN] Vanishes again and reappears near Doc-

[Doc] Is focused on being hotter to melt the spine of ice quicker.

[Lie] Gets around CN finally and rushes into the steam to get to CP-

[CP] Doesn't realize it's his wife at first and swings his pick in the direction of the sound only to stop inches from Lie's body-

[Lie] - Shhhh, it's okay, I'm here...

[CN] - No! Stay away from him!

[DN] Looks down at Doc long enough to see they aren't seriously injured and returns his attention to the tableau the others have created-

[CP] Lowers his pick as Lie put's her hands on his arms- That was stupid of you

[Lie] - I know, but what you're doing now is pointless- She pulses out a bit of her power and healing flowers spring up near Doc

[Doc] Presses some against the puncture wound - Thanks.. urgh...

[CN] - NO! Stay away from him!

[Lie] - That's enough! In the past he may have been a threat to me but I can assure you my husband is not now!

[CN] - But... But...

[Lie] - No buts!- Her expression softens- Now please, calm down

[DN] Picks Doc up roughly and sets them on their feet. 

[Doc] Xe stumbles and growls at the huge NOTCH

[DN] Have we finished this wretched fighting?

[Lie] - Well, I doubt my husband will ever be finished, but yes

[Doc] Staggers a bit-

[CN] Huffs and crosses his arms- But DN! What are we gonna do!?

[DN] We will be admitted one way or another.

[Doc] Hangs hir head. - Okay... Deerheart said you belonged, and she was correct... Lie. They're ours. They have nowhere else to go. 

[Lie] - Doc... Should we give TLOT a heads up?

[Doc] I'll tell him...

[CP] - I could tell hm

[Lie] - I'm suspicious of you volunteering...

[Doc] It's not something I'd push off on someone else. I suspected that I would not yet have a NOTCH because I'm incomplete - points at hir still visible green eyes. - But this is undeniable.

[CP] Grumbles- But I wanna see his fear...

[Doc] You want to tell him Cp?!

[CP] - I think it would be funny, besides, wouldn't it be better for him to know BEFORE their names pop up in the chat log?

[Doc] Gestures vaguely-

[CP] - I'll take that as a yes- He creates an opening and hops back through to spawn before shouting very loud mentally- OI TLOT! GET YOUR ASS TO SPAWN!

[Lie] Just sighs as CN comes up next to her-

[CN] - Don't worry, I'll keep all the meanies away

[Lie] - The thought is very much appreciated

[TLOT] -Over chat- Fuck off Cp! I'm busy!

[CP] - You should really be here! It has to do with Doc and Lie! And I suppose in a way your partially responsible for this because you turned them into brines!

[TLOT] Frustrated noises-

[CP] - Just get your ass over here! I'm at spawn!

[TLOT] No! Dammit! I don't trust you that this is an emergency!

[CP] Scowls and teleports to TLOT-

[TLOT] Is basically standing on the bed, balls deep in Steve and it's obvious this isn't the first time they've fucked today. Neither see Cp since he's behind them and Steve can only see the ceiling and the back of his own eyelids as he's plowed.

[CP] - FUCKERS!- Quickly turns around- ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?

[TLOT] What the nether...? GET OUT OF HERE CP!

[Steve] Whimpers because TLOT paused to yell at Cp-

[CP] - YOU FUCKER THIS IS IMPORTANT! DOC AND LIE DISCOVERED THEIR NOTCH'S!

[TLOT] Goes stiff and there's a poof of bedrock fog as he turns into a small yellow cat and dashes under the bed-

[Steve] DAMMIT CP.

[CP] - PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON!

[Steve] FUCK YOU! THIS IS MY ROOM, NOT YOURS!

[CP] - You do realize these NOTCH's are coming onto the seed, right? We will have more NOTCH's here!

[TLOT] Very smalll noise from under the bed- nope.

[CP] - You don't get to nope this TLOT!

[Steve] Tries to get up, but his legs are basically jelly from being fucked and ends up on all fours-

[TLOT] Why can't we put them on the sub-seed?!

[CP] - They refuse to do that, Doc's insists that they have to be with their proper brines

[Steve] Is just swearing, his body is aching and it's nearly painful. He chucks a slimeball at Cp in frustration-

[TLOT] WHHHHHY????

[CP] Feels it hit his back and harden- FUCKER! AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!

[TLOT] Yowls.

[Steve] Is trying to block both of them out and finish himself off. There's a slapping noise as he fapps- 

[CP] - I CAN HEAR YOU! AND ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THAT RIGHT NOW!?

[Steve] FUCK YOU CP! YOU WOULDN'T GET IT ANYWAY. HE'S BEEN SLOW TEASING ME FOR AN HOUR AT LEAST-

[CP] - I DON'T CARE!

[Steve] THEN FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] Still yowling- 

[CP] - ONLY IF TLOT COMES WITH ME TO SPAWN! I know Doc could use his presence at least...

[TLOT] NO.

[CP] - Are you sure? Doc is pretty terrified right now and you know you're closer to them then I am

[TLOT] I'M TERRIFIED TOO, THIS IS A TERRIBLE IDEA.

[Steve] Comes and slumps over-

[CP] - NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

[TLOT] THEN WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?!

[CP] - BECAUSE I DON'T THINK WE HAVE A CHOICE!

[TLOT] AAAAARRRGH

[CP] Scowls and turns around, ignoring Steve as he drops down and drags TLOT out from under the bed- COME ON YOU ASSHOLE!

[TLOT] Scrabbles at the floor with his claws. The space is too small to change back in.

[CP] Yanks him out- I WILL BREAK YOUR BEDS!

[TLOT] Turns into a ball of claws and loud yowling-

[CP] - REALLY!? YOU'RE PULLING THIS SHIT!?

[Steve] HE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK YOU MORON!

[CP] - YOU'RE HIS MATE! CALM HIM DOWN!

[Steve] ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?! HIS MIND IS A MESS BECAUSE HE'S TERRIFIED!

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake- He concentrates and forces his way into TLOT's mind

[TLOT] Shoves him back out with a wall of screaming and pure nonsense-

[CP] Get's frustrated and throws TLOT into the lava pool-

[TLOT] Lands with a splat and sinks- 

[Steve] YOU ASSHOLE- 

[TLOT] Curls up in the warmpth as it soothes and heals him, changing him back to his true form-

[CP] Reaches in and yanks him up- You done yet?

[TLOT] Throws a handful of lava at Cp's face as his arm pops painfully at the shoulder from being dragged up by it- Fuck you.

[CP] - Are you ready to go?

[TLOT] Is still naked- Do I look like I'm fucking ready?!

[CP] - THEN FUCKING GET DRESSED! THE LONGER WE TAKE THE MORE LIKELY SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN TO MY MATE!

[TLOT] Still looks scared - THEN PUT ME DOWN!

[CP] Drops TLOT-

[Steve] Is obviously spent but manages to toss his clothes that were laying by the bed.

[TLOT] Angrilly gets dressed, trying to conceal how nervous he is-

[CP] Taps his foot impatiently before grabbing TLOT and tp'ing to spawn-

[TLOT] Cusses Cp out with his helm in one hand and cloak in the other-

[CP] Creates an opening, praying his wife is still there-

[Doc] Limps inside- 

[DN] Follows hir like an imposing shadow-

[TLOT] Takes one look at the huge NOTCH and it's everything in him not to run away.

[Lie] Follows the other two and heads straight for CP as CN follows her-

[CN] - Whoa- He's looking around, a bit awed

[Doc] Closes the opening before sitting on the ground again-

[DN] Fixes on TLOT, his stare is icy. - You are the one. I can tell by your code. The brine who makes other brines. Interesting....

[Lie] Presses a bit closer to CP who wraps his arms around his mate-

[TLOT] Musters up his courage. - This is... this is a peaceful seed. We don't want any trouble.

[DN] Says nothing-

[Doc] Is nearly healed and works hir way to standing. -No griefing and no stealing. Will you abide by our rules?

[CN] - What's griefing?

[TLOT] It's vandalisim. Breaking other peoples things and hurting them for the purpose of making them sad.

[DN] What a Herobrine was born to do...

[Lie] - Not all of us...

[Doc] We don't do that here.... This is a place for brines...

[Mb] Is storming down the hill with a sword in either hand and Celine clinging to his head-

[CN] Notices CP's arms around Lie- NO! Get away from her!- He runs up to CP with his wooden sword and starts whacking CP's legs

[CP] Scowls in great irritation-

[Doc] Mb... Don't.

[MB] Snarls at the NOTCHs- Why are they here?!

[DN] Points at Doc- Because this brine is whom I was generated for.

[MB] Fuck you! That's my prey to terrify!

[DN] I think not...

[Honedge] Moves to CP's other leg to block CN's sword-

[MB] Gently set's Celine on TLOT's head and squares off with the NOTCH-

[TLOT] Mb....

[CN] - No fair!

[CP] There's a twitch of a smile on CP's lips for Honedge's actions-

[Celine] Tries to climb up higher to get a better view-

[DN] Moves like lighting to strike at Mb- 

[Mb] Spilts into three and goes after the NOTCH with equal vigor-

[DN] Is using ice-coated fists to pummel Mb - 

[Mb] Is whacking at DN with his swords but it's like trying to cut packed ice with a spoon -

[CP] - MB! Best tool for ice is a pick!

-The area they're fighting in is quickly becoming a mess of ice, mud and blood-

[Celine] Whack's TLOT in the face with her tail-

[Mb] Switches one sword for a pick and swings it at DN, sticking it in his thigh- 

[TLOT] Staggers around holding his eye- FUCK!

[CP] Snickers-

[Lie] Spawns healing flowers-

[DN] Punches Mb's clones so hard they explode-

[Doc] I want to help... but..fucking hell...

[CN] Is whining because he can't hit CP with Honedge there-

[Mb] Is trying to choke DN as the two of them roll on the ground-

[TLOT] Grabs a handful of the flowers and holds them over his blacked eye-

[Celine] Chirps-

[Doc] Cp.... any chance you could knock them both out with your dream thing?

[CP] - Gladly- He focuses his power and not only hits MB and DN, but CN as well

[Doc] Thank you....

[TLOT] Moves Celine to his arms and holds her gently-

[CP] - So... What are we gonna do with these two?

[Doc] I don't know...

[TLOT] Put them on the sub seed with the others?

[Lie] - They won't like that...

[Doc] The alternative is just keeping them here.

[Lie] - Mine is just a child...

[CP] - A very annoying one

[TLOT] You've got them trapped Cp. You talk to them. Though you can probably let Mb out.

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] Yes. He's an asshole but Celine needs him, and at least we know he'll fight any hostile NOTCH's that get in.

[CP] Sighs but releases MB-

[Celine] Chirps happily-

[MB] Leaps up and kicks DN for good measure.

[Mb] Is battered and bloody but defiantly sticks his hands out to TLOT for his dragon-

[Celine] Squirms happily and jumps towards him, grappling for a hold on his shirt and digging claws in-

[Mb] Winces but holds the baby tenderly-


	227. Lie's Little Defender, Herabrine is Healed

[Lie] - So which NOTCH should we deal with first?

[CP] - I am not doing the kid, I will send one of you guys into his dream, but I am not doing the kid

[Doc] Fine, I'll take the kid, you do the big one-

[CP] - Okay, so who goes first?

[Doc] I'm already sitting, me first-

[CP] Focus' his power and sends Doc into the dream of the kid-

[CN] Is looking around in a panic, he see's nothing around him-

[Doc] Steps out of the nothing-

[CN] See's Doc- Where is she?- His voice wavers a little in fear

[Doc] Nearby. You're dreaming.

[CN] - I... I don't wanna lose her after just finding her...

[Doc] Is that all you want from her? To be nearby?

[CN] - No, I have to protect her, I remember... I remember bits of fear from her when I first formed... I've been looking for her for a very long time... I WON'T LET ANYTHING HURT HER!

[Doc] I guess that's the best one could hope for from one's NOTCH... If we let you stay, will you stay out of trouble?

[CN] Shrugs- I dunno...

[Doc] Eyebrow- We have lots of experience dealing with bad children...

[CN] - I'M NOT BAD!

[Doc] I don't know that. You'll have to prove it to me.

[CN] Grumbles and folds his arms, one hand sneaks a bit farther down to rub against his rabbit foot-

[Doc] If you're willing to try, you can stay.

[CN] - ... Okay...- His stomach then growls

[Doc] Then we have a deal. It looks like you've been living pretty rough. Cp? We're good. Let us loose.

[CP] - Do I have to let the little hellion loose?

[Doc] Please?

[CP] Grumbles- Fine- He releases those two from the dream

[Doc] Looks at the kid. - Why don't you have pants on anyway?

[CN] - I lost them

[CP] Sighs and Sits on the ground, bringing Lie with him before closing his eyes and entering the dream of the other NOTCH-

[DN] Is meditating in the empty space.

[CP] - So, you done fighting?

[DN] Am I? I don't recall starting the altercation.

[CP] - Just asking a general question

[DN] I am satisfied if he is.

[CP] - That moron's never satisfied

[DN] Then I guess I am not?

[CP] - Eh, the idiot will probably come after me next

[DN] Watches them impassively-

[CP] - So, what's the story with you and the kid?

[DN] He is small and weak and we had a common goal.

[CP] - To get into this server

[DN] Yes. We are drawn to our brines. To fulfill our purpose.

[CP] - And what is yours?

[DN] To make hard what they soften. They are unbalanced, unfinished, they need a watcher.

[CP] - To make hard what they soften? You mean their ability to melt things, don't you...

[DN] Nods. - There must be balance.

[CP] - You'll find most brines here won't believe you on that

[DN] I do not care.

[CP] - Suit yourself, now, would you prefer to be with a bunch of other NOTCH's?

[DN] I would prefer to be alone. But the small one... they favor my company for some reason.

[CP] - Cause they're a kid, that's why

[DN] They are less a child then they appear. I have mostly stayed in the void. While they tried to enter other seeds.

[CP] - What do you mean they are less a child then they appear?

[DN] Shrugs- He is a NOTCH. He can survive, at least as well as a wild animal.

[CP] - You really don't understand kids at all, do you...

[DN] Why would I? I cannot have children.

[CP] - Because you'll potentially have to deal with quite a few of them here

[DN] I said I did not know, not that I am too foolish to learn.

[CP] - Well you seem harmless enough for now, I'll let you out

[DN] Gives a respectful nod-

[CP] - Wake up

[DN] Sits up and brushes himself off, his already ragged clothes are even more torn from fighting with MB.

[Lie] Feels CP's grip tighten and reaches back to run her fingers through his hair in a reassuring way-

[Doc] Everything sorted out?

[CP] - Yeah yeah

[TLOT] Is making the 'I've got my eyes on you" gesture at DN

[DN] Goes to stand near Doc- 

[Doc] Just... give me some space, okay?

[CN] - I'm hungry!

[DN] Takes a step to the side.

[TLOT] I might have something... - fiddles around in his inventory-

[Lie] Takes a closer look at CN and notices how his ribs show through his skin-

[TLOT] Comes up with some cooked porkchops, and a couple of cookies -Here, you can have these- He holds them out, but it's clear the child unnerves him -

[CN] Takes the pork chops- Aren't these supposed to be pink?

[Doc] No? Unless you like them raw.

[CN] - Raw?

[Lie] - I don't think he has much experience cooking...

[Doc] Just eat em, they're safe.

[TLOT] Mumbles - the only reason I had cooked ones was because of Steve...

[CN] Tries them- Mm! And they don't make my food bar green!

[TLOT] Has a little flash of sympathy.

[Doc] living rough indeed....

[CN] Tears the pork chop apart with his teeth-

[CP] - Well if they were meant to spawn on this seed and couldn't, then I don't think he had many opportunities to even get food

[DN] We tried to get in elsewhere but were always swiftly expelled...

[CP] - Blame your brines mate

[DN] Why?

[Doc] We keep it so people can't spawn here without permission....

[DN] I see...

[CP] Stands, picking Lie up as he does so- Well, we're going home

[DN] If there is no objection, then I will go hunting.

[CN] Doesn't know where to go-

[Doc] Just don't bother penned/named animals or any mob with clothes on...

[DN] Understood. - He's starting to fade from view a little

[CN] - Ummm...- He looks down at the cookies in his hands

[TLOT] It's food.

[CN] - Are you sure?

[TLOT] Yeah? I made them myself.

[CN] - ... What are they?

[Doc] They're cookies. Mostly sugar, cocoa and wheat.

[CN] - Cocoa?

[DN] Slipped away as they were talking-

[CP] Groans in irritation at CN's questions- Just eat them

[CN] - No you big meanie!

[Doc] They're a type of bean. A little hard to find if you haven't spent much time exploring seeds.

[CN] - I mostly just popped into seeds to see if there was any food right there so I wouldn't miss a chance to get in here

[TLOT] We do what we have too.... to survive. - mentally to Lie- You're not going to just leave him, are you?

[Lie] - No, but I don't know where to put him... Stevie would often stay in bed with me and CP, but I don't think that's an option with this one...

[TLOT] Mentally- what about the bed at the bottom of the stairs to Endrea's room? Markus used it plenty of times.

[Lie] - I wouldn't want him freaking out at the dragons...

[TLOT] Then put a bed down in the trunk room where BEN's console was.

[Lie] - I suppose that will work for now...- She looks over at CN and speaks to him- Come on CN, you can come with us

[CP] - I'm sorry what?

[Doc] We're both responsible... I'm pretty sure mine will return once he's eaten to shadow me some more.

[Lie] - Yes, but then you'll have Deer with you

[Doc] ... I know....

[TLOT] mentally- Are you afraid of your NOTCH Lie?

[CN] Hesitantly approaches CP- Let her go

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake, not this shit again

[Lie] - I'm not sure what to think of him, but I know he irritates CP so far so I'm trying to figure out how not to have a war in my house

[TLOT] Gives her a calculating look - I think for the time being there isn't much in the way of options.

[Lie] - I know, and I think I may have to make a new addition to my house

[Doc] I'm going home... - Xe seems a bit depressed. And shuffles off- 

[Lie] Convinces CP to put her down and holds her hand out to CN- Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying

[CP] Grumbles-

[CN] Takes Lie's hand and follows her away from the spawn, leaving TLOT and CP alone-

[TLOT] Well that was harrowing....

[CP] - You're pathetic

[TLOT] Gee, thanks.

[CP] - I'm serious TLOT, you keep saying you'll be able to help me with my NOTCH when the time comes, but you can't even face a child NOTCH! Much less the Nether! You boast that you'll be able to help, but I don't see you actually taking action to be able to do so!

[TLOT] I said I would help you... I didn't say that the idea doesn't scare me... I presume you'd think even less of me if I refused to help due to my own fears.

[CP] - You had a panic attack just thinking about meeting these two! I can't see you following through on your promise...

[TLOT] Do you think I would lie to you about that? I want to help.

[CP] - Then prove it!

[TLOT] How?

[CP] - I don't know!

[TLOT] I think my fears would be lessened greatly if I were not making the assault against your foe as the only one with special powers Cp...

[CP] Scowls, his frustrations growing-

[TLOT] I saw with my own eyes that it frightens you to think of facing your NOTCH alone...

[CP] - Shut up!

[TLOT] It's different when there are lots of us... I.... overreacted earlier. I hate the thought of just random NOTCHs on this server. But it's not as bad as I had feared. The child seems half-starved and the other... I'm not sure. But... I can cope. For Doc's sake if no other reason.

[CP] Starts pacing a little, the grass turning brown behind him just from the heat he's expelling-

[TLOT] Just stands there watching him, letting his own anxieties fade. - Cp... Talk to me. And I don't mean insult me because you're angry.

[CP] - About what!?

[TLOT] I think I'm the least of your concerns. Was there something amiss in their dreams?

[CP] - No! Although Doc's wasn't the least bit concerned in his

[TLOT] He seems... weirdly self-contained. Perhaps he's merely quiet because Doc is so boisterous?

[CP] - He said his job was to solidify what Doc liquified

[TLOT] Considering that their powers went out of control the moment they first manifested... maybe he's concerned it might happen again?

[CP] - I don't know! And that damned kid...

[TLOT] He seems rather protective of her. At least he isn't hostile to the brine he was generated for. That's a blessing.

[CP] - TLOT, he was formed when she was still scared of me

[TLOT] Pauses - I hadn't thought of that...

[CP] - That kid will try to stop me from getting to my mate... AND WHY THE FUCK IS IT A KID!?

[TLOT] Shrugs- Why is Doc's even taller then you?

[CP] Growls- Why do we suddenly have odd NOTCH's? As far as we can tell they all look identical and then these two just spring out of nowhere!

[TLOT] Why do we have a physical representation of the server itself? This seed is special. It's unique for the love that has been lavished on protecting it and the oddity of the people that dwell in it. For all we know it's unnatural to gather Herobrines together because our combined energy distorts reality or something.

[CP] Groans and some of the grass he's treading over starts smoking-

[TLOT] Stands on his tiptoes and swats a 'sapling' out of one of the candy colored trees. It's a big cone of strawberry ice cream. He offers it to Cp. - maybe something to cool you down?

[CP] - Oh fuck you! I don't want that fucking crap!

[TLOT] A simple no would have sufficed... - he takes a small bite of the ice cream- what's the worst that could happen? Be reasonable here.

[CP] - That's just it, I don't know! These NOTCH's aren't like the others on the sub seed! I don't know what sort of shit that kid could do!

[TLOT] Actually... I think I know why the NOTCHs are abnormal! Lie and Doc aren't like us. They weren't spawned in Minecraft and they don't look like traditional Herobrines. That could account for the variation?

[CP] - Maybe!? How the fuck should I know!?

[TLOT] I'm just musing, can you think of a more logical reason? - takes a small crunchy bite out of the cone.

[CP] -No...- His mind is swirling like a storm with all his frustrations and concerns

[TLOT] Do you really think a little kid, even a little kid NOTCH, could turn Lie against you?

[CP] - No but that doesn't stop the fucking worry!

[TLOT] It's okay to be concerned, working on your relationship doesn't stop when you get married. It's always a work in progress. Love isn't just big showy gestures, it's little things too.

[CP] - I just... I don't want her to ever go through the pain we did, the pain of removal, because of a NOTCH...

[TLOT] But he seems to want the opposite. And we know not all the NOTCHs want to eliminate their charges. I think it's more likely that she got lucky

[CP] - I'm only thinking about it because of that dream Ashe had. It was probably just a nightmare, but Doc and GK's paranoia must be getting to me

[TLOT] I don't think that little wooden sword he was swatting you with would do more then aggravate her.

[CP] Starts catching on fire a little-

[Honedge] Removes itself from CP-

[TLOT] I'm proud of you for caring this much at least. Trust me, I'll be keeping a mental eye on both of them.

[CP] - You fucking better!

[TLOT] I'm more concerned about Doc's really, did you see the way he tore into Mb?

[CP] - Yeah, he tried the same stuff with me, almost hit Lie with my pick because of his damn ice

[TLOT] That's not good...

[CP] Shows TLOT mentally what happened-

[TLOT] Well I think it could have been much worse. I think the big one just overreacted to you grabbing the kid.

[CP] Grumbles- I didn't grab him that hard...

[TLOT] You did laugh at him though, and your laugh is just a tad evil...

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Why did you do that anyway? Just because he's odd-looking?

[CP] - I don't know, it just felt appropriate

[TLOT] Grins wryly- Hunting in the dark for someone running likely inflamed your instincts.

[CP] - No shit, and I ended up catching a snotty kid

[Doc] Clumps down the steps and flops fully dressed on their bed.The sheets are rumpled and smell faintly of Deerheart and Yanufen both. Xe takes a deep breath of it, letting the sweetness and scent of good earth fill hir lungs. Before the breath is fully exhaled, they're asleep- 

[DN] Is wandering the castle curiously-

[Deer] Slips downstairs, having heard Doc return, Yaunfen is following her- Doc?- She smiles a little as she see's her mate sleeping. She approaches and begins undressing them to make them more comfortable

[DN] Has found the vine room and gets hissed at by LH

[LH] Growls so loud it can likely be heard downstairs-

[Deer] Pauses in pulling Doc's coat off and frowns, she knows LH rarely hisses-

[LH] rrrrr FFT!

[DN] Is staring at the cat curiously

[Deer] Motions for Yaunfen to stay where they are as she heads up the stairs-

[DN] Blows some cold air on LH

[LH] Suprised and pissy - MOW!

[Deer] - LH?

[LH] Runs to Deerheart and hides behind her hooves- YOW!

[Deer] - Who are you?

[DN] I am DN. I am a NOTCH.

[Deer] Frowns- Why are you here in our home? I can feel that you were one of the entities lingering outside

[DN] Simply - Because I am the Doctor's NOTCH.

[Deer] Scowls- If you lay a finger on them

[DN] Looks at her curiously. - You do not know me. Why would you assume you know my motivation?

[LH] Hiiiissss!

[Deer] - I can already tell some things by how LH is reacting to you, if a cat does not trust you, then why should I?

[DN] He's a glitch. He wears the eyes of a Herobrine. Perhaps he can sense what I am?

[Deer] - He's never reacted like that to the few others of your kind we have allowed on here before

[DN] -Shrugs- This is the first time I've seen such a creature anyway.

[Deer] - He is a cat, now then, what are you doing here?

[DN] Everyone must be somewhere. I followed my Herobrine here.

[Deer] - Well you'll go no farther, Doc is resting

[DN] Understood. - He takes a step to the side and sits down cross-legged on the floor. The pool of water behind him is already beginning to freeze.

[Deer] Eye twitches- Please don't freeze the water

[DN] Glances at the water. -I am cold even without my boots. It can't be helped.

[Deer] - Well you should learn to control it

[DN] Says one who likely doesn't have powers of her own.

[Deer] Her eyes narrow dangerously and the seed ripples in response- You do not know what you are dealing with

[DN] Barely blinks - No, I do not. But you are not the one I am assigned to balance.

[Deer] - Stay away from my mate

[DN] No.

-The seed creaks and groans a little as energy gathers around Deer, causing her clothes to swirl a little-

[Deer] - Yes

[DN] What are you?

[Deer] - I am the seed itself

[DN] Interesting. Then I presume you know that my presence is inevitible. I exist because they exist.

[Deer] - Yes, but I can easily be rid of you as well

[DN] How do you presume to accomplish that?

[Deer] - I can remove your existence. You came from me and thus I know every bit of code in you, I can completely delete you

[DN] Are you threatening me miss?

[Deer] - Yes, leave my mate alone

[DN] I do not think you want to fight with me...

[Deer] - You're correct, I do not, but that doesn't mean I wont

[DN] Then we are at an impasse. I have spent every speck of my energy trying to gain access to the seed where I belong. I'll not be so easily intimidated.

[Deer] - Then tread carefully, you are on thin ice

[DN] Gives a small snort. - A situation I am intimately familiar with.

[Deer] With a huff she turns around, scoops up LH and heads down the stairs to her and Doc's room. She hesitates briefly before tossing some blocks into the stairwell so nobody can get in before she turns towards the bed-

[DN] Just stays on the floor and beings to meditate.

[Yaunfen] Is trying to wrap around Doc-

[Doc] Opens one sleepy eye- Hey... let me have a little air.....

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Deer] - Doc? Are you okay?

[Doc] I'm just.... UGH. - Waves hir hands a little in annoyance. - Why me? Really?

[Deer] - Because unfortunately it's a part of the game for brines- She nudges Yaunfen off of Doc so she can curl up with them- But don't worry, I will help protect you

[Doc] I believe that. And I can't express how much it means to me. I'm sorry my life is such a mess...

[Deer] - It's alright love, only parts of it are messy

[Yaunfen] Sniffs Doc's foot and licks it before balking at the taste-

[Doc] YIKES! That's cold Yaunfen!

[Deer] Sputters and then laughs-

[Doc] Puts hir hands and feet in the air- Blergh, I'm dead. Tell my NOTCH to fuck off, I'm deceased.

[Deer] - I tried, I really did

[Doc] Really? Did the fucker follow me home?!

[Deer] - He's in the vine room

[Doc] That tears it. Yaunfen? You are getting your own room, today. I feel like digging.

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Deer] - Not now love, rest

[Doc] Curls up against her- I love you...

[Deer] - I love you to

[Notch] See's Lie walking back with the small NOTCH and just freezes in place with a dumbfounded expression - What the....?!

[Lie] - Oh, Notch...

[Notch] Did I miss something?

[Lie] - Weeeeeeeell

[CN] - Stay away from her!

[Notch] Can I have an explanation please? And I'm praying it isn't that Splender stole a child.

[Lie] - No no, nothing like that. The fact of the matter is, well, Doc ad I are brines, according to the programming, every brine is paired with a NOTCH...

[Notch] This is your NOTCH? I'm presuming he's a relatively peaceful type or you guys wouldn't have let him on the server?

[Lie] - He's a child Notch. look at how starved he looks... Doc's NOTCH didn't give us much of a choice on the matter

[Notch] Shivers visibly - Are we going to have to fight theirs?

[Lie] - I hope not...

[CN] - What's that!- Points at a flitter

[Notch] Deflates a little- It's a bug one of the native brines made. It's mostly for decoration.

[CN] - It's weird

[Notch] Well I think they're pretty.

[Lie] Sighs- Anyways, this one will be staying with us for a little while and I fully expect CP to try and push him off on you, so just a heads up

[Notch] I hope not... Come on inside then. Lets feed the little bugger.

[Lie] Follows Notch-

[Notch] Leads them into his own little house. The extra trunk is a bit conspicuous in the small area. - TLOT taught me how to make his chicken chowder thing and now it's just something I can do on the crafting table, it's a bit odd code wise, but tasty and filling- he pulls out some bowls and fills three of them before offering one to the little NOTCH.

[CN] Suspiciously takes the bowl and looks at it. It's not any sort of food he recognizes as he sniffs at it and turns it to look at it. He pulls out the spoon and tosses it aside since he can see it's not edible as he laps at the concoction inside-

[Lie] - Ah, CN, that's not how we eat soup...

[CN] Gives her a confused look-

[Notch] I mean... You can if you want... The mechanics of the game doesn't include utensils....

[CN] - What are those?

[Lie] - The thing you just tossed aside

[Notch] As long as he gets some food in him that's the important thing. It's rough out there if you don't have a home server to retreat too

[CN] - This is my home server!

[Notch] But you couldn't get in. That was my point

[CN] Grumbles as he starts drinking the soup-

[Notch] Whispers to Lie- he seems harmless enough?

[Lie] - So far, although he has tried hitting CP with his wooden sword...

[Notch] Snorts- oh dear... I'm sure that didn't go over well...

[Lie] - Eh, he had a smidgen of pride for Honedge, it blocked almost all the attacks

[Notch] I suspect that sword may be quite fond of him. Despite the grump

[Lie] - Oh I know it is

[Endrea] Is walking towards GK's place in her human form with her children-

[Gk] Is snoozing and also blocking the entire space between his house and Steffans just to be annoying.

[Endrea] Laughs a little- GG~ Perhaps you should wake up

[Gk] Opens his eyes and then blinks in confusion between the sight of her and the children -what the fuck...? -he sighs in resignation- it was time huh?

[Endrea] - You know you enjoy them in this form too GG, besides, I have a surprise for you

[GK] This is true. I love your kids... It just... you know how I feel about it. - Looks a little sad.

[Endrea] - But they are safer this way GG- She then ushers the kids closer to GK- Now then, for the surprise...

[Gk] I know. - He puts his feet around the little ones to hug them. - what is it?

[Endrea] Smiles before shifting into her new form- Ta da

[GK] Blinks in suprise - YOU SHRANK!

[Endrea] - Doc did some, adjustments

[Gk] as long as you're happy, I'm happy. I noticed you were having some trouble bumping into things.

[Endrea] - Yes, I can still access the larger size however when needed

[GK] Battle mode huh? That sounds useful. This is for the best, I'd hate to see you outgrow your fancy mansion either.

[TLOT] Is pacing down the road muttering to himself.

[Ashe] - Look! It's TLOT!

[TLOT] Is a bit wrapped up in his thoughts.

[Endrea] Calls out- TLOT?

[GK] He looks rather unsettled....

[TLOT] Hmm? Oh, hey Endrea... - His eyes look more deeply ringed then usual.

[Endrea] - Is everything alright?

[TLOT] No... but I'm dealing....

[Ashe] - What's wrong?

[TLOT] You know how there's a NOTCH generated for every Herobrine? Doc's and Lie's showed up.

[Endrea] - Lie's?

[GK] The fuck? 

[TLOT] She is a Herobrine. I guess this seals it.

[Endrea] Growls- I'll be right back... Artemisia- She grows as she takes off towards Lie's place

[TLOT] Oh dear... she's in for a suprise

[GK] Why?

[TLOT] Because Lie's NOTCH is a little bit.... odd.

[Endrea] Thuds down outside of Lie's place- Lie?

[Notch] Feels the impact and jumps a little

[Lie] Hears Endrea and opens the door- Endrea?

[CN] Rushes outside- NO! GO AWAY!- He's waving his wooden sword

[Notch] WHOAH! Come back here!

[Endrea] Was completely ready to attack, void energy gathering in her mouth and she stops, freezing for the briefest second before bursting out laughing- It... It's so tiny!?

[CN] Goes to whack Endrea with his sword- GO AWAY! YOU WON'T HARM HER!

[Lie] - CN stop! She's a friend!

[Notch] That and what you're doing is super annoying, I'm sure.

[Endrea] Lifts leg a little to avoid the blows- Is this really your NOTCH?

[Lie] - Yes... He's learning...

[Notch] It seems so.

[Endrea] - It appears I was nervous for no reason- She shifts into her human form

[CN] Stares at her suspiciously-

[Notch] Well it was nice of you to come charging over to defend Lie. Where are the kids though?

[Endrea] - With GG

[Notch] Well that's okay then.

[Endrea] - I... Should probably return to them...

[Notch] Okay, I think a nice walk will calm you down anyway.

[Endrea] - Perhaps, I will see you tonight when we come home

[Lie] - Alright

[Notch] Waves-

[Doc] Is stubbornly refusing to get out of bed and is reading a book to Yaunfen-

[Deer] - Doc you have to get out of bed sometime, you can't live in our room

[Doc] You say that when you're also hiding. And it's only been a couple of hours.

[Deer] Sighs and walks across the room only to trip and face plant- Ow...

[Doc] That looks like it hurt. Are you okay?

[Yaunfen] Jumps up-

[Deer] - Yeah... I've just been tripping a bit more than usual...

[Doc] Eyes her up and down - actually... are you getting taller?

[Deer] - I don't think so...

[Doc] Because it kinda looks like you are... just a little bit. - blinks- Deerheart... I think you need your hooves trimmed!

[Deer] - Wha... What!? But... My hooves are made of clay!

[Doc] Well they were. But then, I made one of Cp's hands out of wood. Things integrate after a while. That's why I can use such varied materials to fix stuff. Hooves are like big fingernails, they do grow. Maybe the cobble floor and local dirt isn't scrubby enough to wear them down from walking?

[Deer] - But how would we trim them?

[Doc] I think Lie would know. But it probably involves a file to burr away a few pixels.

[Deer] - Well do you want to go over there and see if she'll let you borrow some tools?

[Doc] Honestly it would be better for us both to go over there and have her show me how to do it. She is the local expert in hooved critters.

[Deer] - Alright, come on Yaunfen, we're going for a walk

[Doc] We're taking the long route though. - Xe opens the door at the back of the room and holds it for them both.

[Deer] Walks through and starts heading along the path-

[Doc] Leads them past some rather oddly themed spaces and up through the freezer. Xe peeks out into the room from behind a large painting and sweeps Deerheart into a bridal carry to get her silently up the steps and out the back door.

[Yaunfen] Knocks a few mushrooms off the ground-

[Doc] Walks gingerly over the mycelium - wouldn't want you to get your feet all dirty before your pedicure my sweet.

[Deer] Giggles-

[Doc] Gets clear of the garden and changes to carry her more easily. Lifting Yaunfen to hir shoulders as well before charging off down the road-

[Deer] - I hope Lie's having better luck with her NOTCH...

[Doc] Same. He seems less aggravating at least....

[Deer] - Actually... I'm surprised we haven't heard more yelling from CP...

[Doc] He's probably still in shock.

[Deer] - He'll probably be really concerned considering his history with NOTCH's...

[Doc] I guess it could be worse. - Xe arrives at Lie's house- Lie?

[Lie] - By the dog pen!

[Doc] Slinks around the side of the building

[CN] Is hiding around the corner of the house, peeking at the dogs-

[Doc] Smells him immediately and sneezes-

[Deer] - Hello Lie, everything going alright?

[Lie] - So far...

[CN] - More monsters!- He pulls out his sword again

[Lie] - Put it away CN

[Doc] I'm not a monster... that kinda hurts my feelings actually...

[Lie] - CN, that's DN's Herobrine, xe has a second form

[Doc] Flips hir head a bit vainly, making hir mane toss and flow in the gentle breeze-

[Deer] - Lie, we have a favor to ask of you...

[Doc] I need some instruction from you actually.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] Deerhearts hooves. They grew.

[Lie] - I'm sorry what?

[Doc] They grew. They're real hooves now. She needs them trimmed? I guess?

[Lie] Sighs- I'll go get my tools

[CN] Follows Lie as she goes into the barn-

[Doc] Loafs so Deerheart and Yaunfen can get down- Thank you Lie

[Deer] Slides down and helps Yaunfen down-

[Lie] Returns with two tools- Alright, first you're going to use the clippers and then the file to smooth out any edges

[Doc] Sticks out a leg so Deerheart can sit on it-

[Deer] Sits down- Okay, go ahead Lie

[Lie] - Um, no

[Doc] No? Why not?

[Lie] - Sorry Deer, but you're my friend and I'm so used to doing this with horses, I just wouldn't feel comfortable doing this to you. I'll talk you through this Doc, but I don't think I can do this

[Doc] Are you sure Lie? I don't want to cut too much.

[Deer] Bangs her hooves against the ground and a bit of dirt falls out-

[Lie] - Yeah I'm sure, and it looks like you may need to clean the hooves as well...

[Doc] How do you clean hooves? Do I need some kind of scrubby thing?

[Lie] Sighs again as she puts the trimming tools down near Doc- I'll go get a pick...

[Doc] Wait! You just need a little pointy thing?

[Lie] - A hoof pick, yes. The thing that's usually in my back pocket when I go riding

[Doc] I don't need a pick, I have a perfect idea- Xe gets a slightly wicked look and grabs Deerheart-

[Deer] Yelps-

[Doc] Flops over and holds her to hir chest with one big paw and pokes one of hir blunt claws up under Deerheart's hooves to pick the dirt out-

[Deer] Shrieks and squirms, finding the sensation very ticklish-

[Doc] Wiggles around with her, while chuckling xe's pretty used to controlling hir squirming mate-

[Deer] In a desperate attempt to make the tickling stop she changes into her dragon form-

[Doc] Is squished underneath of her and lets out a huge whooof of air-

[Deer] Pants, trying to catch her breath-

[Doc] Air please!

[Deer] - Sorry love- She stands up

[Doc] Pants underneath of her. Not the first time that's happened by a damn sight.

[Deer] Giggles- Sorry, that was just... Really ticklish

[Doc] I gathered... but at least we know my assumption was correct. You have way too much feeling up there for just clay anymore.

[Deer] - Do you have to do the other one?

[Doc] Yes, unless you want to do it. Your claws are the same as mine, apart from color.

[Deer] Whines-

[Doc] Do I need to restrain you?

[Deer] Tail sways a little- Maybe~

[Lie] - Not in front of the child!

[Doc] Lie, could you maybe grab a horse and just show me that way?

[Lie] - Yeah, let me see who's a little long...- She heads out into the pen and starts checking hooves before she returns with one of the paints

[CN] - That's too big

[Doc] The horse is too big? -Xe nuzzles Yaunfen a little-

[CN] Nods- She'll get hurt

[Doc] What, Lie? She's an expert.

[Lie] Briefly stops at the stable to grab a hoof pick and clean the hooves before bringing the horse over and grabbing the clippers. She ground ties the horse and picks up a leg, putting it between her own so she can see the hoof- Alright, first thing you do is clip away the hoof- She begins clipping, taking off almost a complete crescent and then what little was left, it's a bit thick, a pixel or so wide

[Doc] Watches fascinated- How do you know how much to take off? 

[CN] Is making nervous noises-

[Lie] - Then you take the file, and you smooth down the edges. The amount to take off? Well, with horses you just get an eye for it, with Deer you probably remember how long her hooves were when you first made them so try to make them that length again. It's okay to leave them a bit longer if your not comfortable going that short, it just means you'll have to do this again sooner. Never go to short, you could run into blood vessels though

[Doc] Okay, I think I have it. Though... it might also require a babysitter...

[Lie] - I've already got to look after CN...

[Deer] - Perhaps for some time too

[Doc] I wasn't suggesting. I'll probably bug Steve. I doubt he's busy.

[Lie] - Alright, go ahead and make a copy of my tools before I continue with this guy

[Doc] Done and done. - Xe clicks on them and examines the small tools before putting them away. - And now... I think someone is reminding me of BEN a bit too much....

[Lie] Then starts working on the other hooves- So I've noticed...

[Doc] Shall I make some clothes while I'm here...?

[Lie] - Yes please

[CN] Is growling at the wolves-

[Doc] Watches him for a long moment and makes a pair of little blue pants and a black hoodie. - That should fit. 

[Lie] - I'll see if Notch can't help him with a bath

[Doc] You're the one with the infinite water buckets Lie.

[Lie] - We may need to borrow one of the tubs in your home though, yours are heated

[Doc] How come you've never asked me to make you one? You have company often enough.

[Lie] - Because CP will usually just grab me and toss me in the lava, and the others in the house can't use water or lava

[Doc] It was just a thought. You're always welcome to use my stuff. Just know that DN has decided to just hang out in my house. We snuck out to avoid him. 

[Lie] - Ah, duly noted

\- MixMiner has joined the server-

[Lie] - Oh, Mix is back. That's good, I was a bit worried about her

[Mix]- in chat- someone remind me to visit Steve and TLOT later, I'm going to take a really long nap

[Doc] Oh good, I hope she found everything she was hoping for. - chat- I'll remind you later Mix. Enjoy your nap

[Mix]- in chat- thanks doc

[Gem] -is laying at the end of the tunnel freaking out because she saw the cn dn come in though chat-

[Firebird] *doin the hop through tunnel, poking at things and collecting things

[Firebird] .... *only to come across Gem. considers for a moment before carefully scuttling closer

[Firebird] *chirp chorp

[gem] -sees firebird and backed up against the wall and can't run she just cowers-

[Firebird] ... *chirps and eases closer, hunching close to the ground to hopefully seem unintimidating

[gem] -closes her eyes and puts her wings between he and the wall-

[Firebird] ... Chorp. *Just rests head very gently against Gem

[Firebird] ... Chorp.

[gem] -opens her eyes she is shakeing-

[Firebird] *just sitting there still, giving Gem the option to launch him like a fuckin' football if she's that scared

[gem] -tries to pet firebird but is failing her hand is shaking to much-

[Firebird] *sits there for a bit before turning his head and just bumping it to her hand

[Gem] -hugs firebird-

-Startled bird noise-

[Gem] -lets go and is very quiet- sorry

[Firebird] *gives vague wing gesture before resting head against her again

[Gem] I don't want to lose my wings again

[Firebird] *chirp

[gem] -curls up to firebird before finally crashing and passing out from staying up so long-

[Firebird] ...Chorp. *Just sits there with her, being a good cushion because soft bird equivalent to a feather pillow

[Firebird] ...... *eyes one of Gem's wings before leaning his head and boredly starting to preen it

[Gem] -is so passed out she doesn't even move-

[Doc] Quietly to Lie- If you think he'll resist taking a bath we could all just go swimming...

[Lie] - I don't think he knows what a bath is...

[Doc] So is that a yes...?

[Lie] - We'll see... Hey CN, could you come here a moment?

[CN] - Why?

[Lie] - Because there's something you need to do

[Doc] You're stinky.

[CN] - Stinky?

[Doc] You kinda... smell bad....

[CN] - Smell bad?- He sniffs himself- I don't smell anything

[Doc] Thaaat would be because you're used to it. Would you like to go swimming? It'd be fun.

[CN] - What's swimming?

[Doc] We'll show you. Come on kids, let's go to the beach

[Deer] Is happy that her hooves aren't being trimmed at the moment-

[Yaunfen] - Burp! Burp!

[Doc] Side-eyes Deerheart- Maybe I can scrub your hooves instead of using a pick...

[Deer] Squeaks-

[Lie] - I'll come watch, but that water's too cold for me

[Doc] Awwww.... hey I know! Lets go over by the bar! The water is warmer around the big lava tub.

[Lie] - Alright

[CN] - Bar?

[Doc] Hops up to lead the way, nudging Yaunfen a bit to get them walking- Just a place to get food.

[CN] Takes Lie's hand as they go-

[Doc] Leads them past the greenhouse and up over then hill, walking along the bitty river and under the bridge. - Here we go.

[CN] Is amazed by the size of the library- What is that!

[Doc] A place for keeping lots and lots of books. It's also a hangout for dragons sometimes since most of us like to read and the ceiling is really high.

[CN] - Whoa...

[Doc] Slithers into the water with barely a ripple and turns around to help hir child into the shallows-

[Yaunfen] Happily toddles in-

[Lie] - Come on CN, just step into the water

[Doc] Come on Deerheart, you too.

[Deer] Slips into the water, floating along it's surface-

[CN] Tentatively puts his feet in-

[Doc] You are so graceful my love- pauses- we have visible fish? But I didn't do the update yet?

[Lie] - Wait, what?

-there are some small silvery fish in the shallows-

[Lie] - Did something accidentally get let in?

[CN] When he does get in the water, it's up to his chest-

[Doc] Maybe? Those don't look like TLOTs koi

[Yaunfen] Snaps at a few fish-

[Doc] You may not like the taste of those little one...

[Lie] Is walking along the cobblestone edge of the lava pool-

[CN] - NO! YOU'LL GET HURT!- He lunges for Lie which surprises her and causes her to loose her balance, falling into the lava side

[Doc] Sighs - oh dear. Now you've made a mess. Poor Lie. - reaches down into the pool with hir paws for Lie

[CN] Goes to stick his hand into the lava to try and grab Lie despite the fact he knows he'll get hurt-

[Doc] NO THIS IS A JOB FOR ADULTS. - swats at him with hir tail

[CN] - NO! IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT HER!

[Lie] Surfaces on her own- Well fuck...

[Doc] Deerheart? Can you keep him back please? - puts out a paw to help Lie

[Deer] Snags the back of CN's already torn tunic-

[Lie] - Doc, you do realize that as soon as I get out of here any lava on me is going to harden, right?

[Doc] Good point.. I guess just relax for a moment and let me think

[Lie] Waves a hand- Eh, just grab CP before we leave, he'll be able to remove the lava

[Doc] Well at least you're not cold. And Cn, don't yell like that.

[CN] Is still struggling a little- But... But...

[Doc] No buts. You yelling is what made her fall. She's a Herobrine. Lava doesn't hurt her.

[CN] Struggles a bit harder and his tunic rips so he falls out of Deer's mouth-

[Deer] - Oops

[Doc] Sigh- well at least he'll be totally clean....

[Lie] - Calm down CN, I'm fine

[CN] - But that stuff really hurt! How can it not harm you!?

[Doc] Because Herobrines have super high body temperatures. Pretty much anyone you meet with glowing eyes is going to be immune to lava burns

[CN] - That's not fair...

[Doc] I can put you in creative so it won't hurt you either, but you'll have to be super careful not to break stuff.

[CN] - No, I won't cheat!

[Doc] Cheating? Now that's a word I haven't heard in forever...

[CN] Softly- It's cheating... I know she can survive without it! She did before!

[Doc] Whoah! I did not say that Lie was in creative! She doesn't need to be.

[Deer] - CN... People change... It's been some time since you were spawned... That's time she's had to change into a different person

[Lie] - Yeah I don't do well in creative

[Doc] Well, she's not too different. Just... more sure of her own power and resourcefulness. How long have you been lingering, trying to get to her?

[CN] - Since she became a brine...

[Doc] Then your dilligence is appreciated. I think many others would have just given up and gone somewhere else.

[CN] - I... I couldn't not... She was all I knew till DN showed up...

[Doc] Pulls hir paws out of the lava and pads over to him in the shallow water. - Well you're here now, and both of you are pretty safe. So don't stress so much okay?

[CN] - But it's my job to keep her safe from the big meanie...

[Herabrine] Grabs one of Deerheart's back spines and pulls herself up to sit on her haunches- What big meanie?

[Deer] Yelps in surprise-

[CN] Quickly turns towards Hera and scrambles for his wooden sword-

[Lie] - Hey Hera

[Herabrine] Hey Lie. Out for a nice warm dip? 

[Doc] Just swimming with the little ones - indicates Yaunfen happily paddling around-

[Herabrine] Who's the kid?

[Lie] - Accidentally, and that would be my NOTCH

[Herabrine] What the fuck?! That's a NOTCH...? Well... I guess it explains the bald head....

[CN] - Go away!

[Lie] Groans-

[Herabrine] No. This is the ocean, it's my native enviroment. Pipsqueak.

[CN] Scowls at Hera-

[Lie] - Hey Hera, he needs a bath

[Herabrine] Gentle or fast cycle? 

[Doc] Hera....

[Lie] - Gentle, don't want him to end up like BEN

[Herabrine] Huffs a little and begrudgingly waves her hands like a conjuror doing a trick. A few little tentacles of denser water rise up and give CN a through washing-

[CN] Whines the entire time, trying to swat the tentacles away with his sword-

[Herabrine] Ah chill. I'm going super easy on you. - The tendrils finish their work and receed and Herabrine leans back on Deerheart. - I don't know how you're doing this little floating trick but it looks super artsy.

[Doc] Yeah imagine if the chickens could swim that well. They always look ridiculious bobbing up and down. 

[Lie] Perks up- OH! Hera, Doc has something for you!

[Deer] - Um... I'm not sure actually, this is just what I've done from the start

[Lie] - That's how most waterfowl swim Doc

[Herabrine] It's nice. And what might that be?

[Doc] Grins and pulls out the Guardian with it's flashy mane and fringed tail.

[Herabrine] Freezes - Is that... for me?

[Lie] - Mmhm, I helped

[Doc] Nods. - Sorry I made you wait so long. Forgive me?

[Herabrine] Slides back into the water and flexes her monofin to shoot up next to Doc- Maybe...

[CN] Tries to hit Hera with his sword-

[Herabrine] Is bonked- Cut it out! Little shit!

[Doc] Don't ruin the moment CN, she's been waiting a long time.

[Lie] - CN! That's not nice!

[Doc] Passes the huge body into Herabrine's inventory. -Now just equipt it in your chest slot like a piece of armor. It will vanish after the first time and you'll have to practice shifting back and forth.

[Herabrine] Fusses around and suddenly transforms into the fish shape. She shakes out the fiery colored mane and does a graceful backflip in the water. - WOOO-HOOOO!!!!

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[Herbrine] Leaps fully out of the water and over Deerheart's back before shooting a scalding fountain beam high above and letting it splash back down onto her-

[Doc] You're welcome.


	228. A Feather For Cn, Hoof Cleaning and Other Adult Topics

[Doc] Uses the distraction to slip underneath Deerheart and grab her dirty hoof to pick it out-

[Deer] Shrieks in surprise and tries to flap away-

[Doc] Holds on tight long enough to get a decent sized chunk of dirt out and then lets go.

[Deer] Flaps out of the water and up onto the bar-

[Doc] Well I made a little bit of progress, and that was a nice water take off!

[Deer] - Doc! You have to warn me!

[Lie] Is giggling-

[Doc] If I warned you I wouldn't have been able to get any of it!

[Deer] Whines-

[CN] Is looking at his nearly completely torn tunic-

[Doc] Hears the whine- It's okay. I made you new clothes remember? You can put them on when you're dried off.

[CN] - But...- He grasps his little bundle of feathers and his rabbit foot which are attached to his belt

[Doc] The belt will fit on the pants, it's fine.

[CN] - I don't know...

[Lie] - CN, I promise, the clothes are comfortable

[Doc] Actually, I know someone who may give you a really pretty feather for your collection if you don't whine about the clothes....

[CN] Gives Doc a curious look-

[Doc] Are you going to be good now?

[CN] Scuffs his foot under the water- I try...

[Doc] Are you coming back down here Deerheart?

[Deer] - Nooooooo...

[CN] - But where would we get another feather? There's nothing besides chickens...

[Doc] I have a friend... - in chat- Hey Firebird? Are you busy with anything?

-There's a bit of a delay-

[Firebird]-In chat- gem pased out on me

[Firebird]-In chat- I think I can wigle out thoh

[Doc] I can tp you?

[Firebird] -In chat- let me wigle out so she doesn't just hit the ground when I vanish *WIGGLE WOGGLE

[Doc] Lifts out of the water so Firebird doesn't end up wet- ready when you are.

[Firebird] -wiggles out from under Gem and scuttles a bit away- -in chat- ready

\- /TP_PlayerFirebird to InfamousDoctorF / -

[CN] Little gasp as Firebird appears-

[Doc] Is holding Firebird on one paw-

[Firebird] -flaps wings a little bit-

[Firebird] Chirp. *adjusts self on Doc's paw

[Doc] Cn, this is Firebid, he's also a NOTCH.

[CN] - Like me?

[Firebird] *nod

[CN] He's just obviously staring at the feathers-

[Firebird] *does some preening due to very intense staring

[Doc] Sort of? He's a shapeshifter. And Firebrid, did you say you were laying with Gem? How come?

[Firebird] -in chat- was exploring. fond her.

[Doc] Oh dear... did she faint?

[Firebird] *nod

[CN] Is raising a hand towards Firebirds feathers-

[Doc] I guess she's just asleep but safe otherwise?

[Firebird] -snaps beak at CN, stopping inches from them roaming fingers. No fuckin' touchin, bud.-

[Doc] Actually I was wondering if I could trade you something for another feather?

[Firebird] -Flicks tail a bit before tilting head at Doc, as though asking what they have to offer-

[Doc] Are you in need of anything?

[Firebird] -tilts head a bit to look around-

[Firebird] -thoughtful chirp-

[Yaunfen] Is still chasing fish-

[Firebird] -taps talons a bit before shrugging- -in chat- not sure, wold like blue netherbeast to leav me alone if posible? wil accept a nice place to nap if not posible?

[Doc] You mean the peacock? You know, TLOT would love to get his hands on it. If you help him bait it, then it may not be a problem anymore. But the other I can manage. Do you want a room? Or are you just looking for a nesty-bird-bed that's soft?

[Firebird] -in chat- it folows me around, I do not now how to handle it.

[Firebird] -tucks head into wing for a second, considering before nodding- -in chat- a nest is fine, room is good too, whatever you have time for

[Doc] Do you want to stay with me for a while? I know the peacock can't get into my house.

[Firebird] -nod nod-

[Firebird] -in chat- how many feathers do you want?

[Doc] Just one. Not too long. It's for the kid- points with hir other paw.

[Firebird] Chirp! *turns head and scrutinizes CN before extending wings and examining them too

[CN] Is just transfixed by the colors-

[Doc] I'd go for tail. You don't want to make a gap that might mess up your flying.

[Firebird] -in chat- have you actualy looked at how long my tail is?

[Doc] You got some little shorty ones where it touches your butt silly.

[Firebird] -squint at Doc before pouting. a feat, given the beak- -in chat- i'm trying to grow them al out... but a good idea

[Firebird] -judges feathers before carefully plucking a medium length one, turning it over in his beak a few times-

[Doc] Thank you. We're going to head back to the castle in a bit. You can just come with me.

[Yaunfen] Accidentally catches a fish and gives a very muffled "fuck"-

[Doc] Aww, Yaunfen, I told you you wouldn't like the taste.

[CN] Reaches for the feathers again-

[Doc] Turns Firebird so he can pass the loose feather to the child-

[Firebird] *lowers head and carefully drops feather at CN

[CN] Grasps the feather and feels along it's edges before hurriedly working to get his belt off. Once he succeeds, what remains of his tunic falls off as he rushes for shore so he can attatch the feather to the others-

[Lie] Quickly turns away from the naked child-

[Doc] Is already in a gopher pose and leans back before shaking out hir mane - Wait! Oh for-

[CN] Tongue sticking out slightly undoes the string holding the other feathers and starts tying it around the base of Firebirds feather-

[Doc] You forgot your end of the deal- Xe tosses the bundle of clothes onto the shore near him. - Deerheart? Can you give him a hand?

[Deer] - Sure- She climbs down and shifts back down into her smaller form- Here CN, let me show you how to put these on

[Doc] Gives an appreciative nod and makes sure hir mane is dry before sitting Firebird on top of hir head.

[Firebird] -sinks into the mane approvingly, chirping contently-

[Lie] - Dooooc... I feel lazy, call my mate for me

[Firebird] -warming Doc's head-

[Doc] I was just about too - in chat- Hey Cp? Lie fell in lava, she could use a... hand removing it.

[CP] TP's near instantly-

[Doc] Fluffs firebirds tail a bit as if xe were wearing a fancy hat. - You're so soft-

[CN] - GO AWAY MEANIE!

[Firebird] *warmth intensifies

[Herabrine] Bobs up, still in guardian form- That explains a lot!

[CP] Flips Hera off and rolls his eyes at CN before pulling his wife out of the lava and carrying her back towards their house-

[Deer] Finishes getting CN dressed- Go on, follow them

[CN] Takes off after them once he's sure his belt is secure-

[Herabrine] Squirts the tinest stream of hot water at Cp's retreating butt-

[CP] - You bitch!

[Herabrine] Does a happy flip in the water and swims away-

[Yaunfen] Still has the fish in their mouth-

[Doc] You're just determined to have that fish aren't you? You should give it to LH, he'd love it.

[Yaunfen] Muffled- Burp?

[Doc] Come on, let's head back.

[Deer] - Agreed

[Doc] Goes trotting across the grass and shakes the last droplets from hir tail.

[Doc] So what's your preference Firebird? Someplace high? Or down low?

[Firebird] *noses head upward after a second

[Firebird] -in chat- high. like being near sun.

[Doc] Okay. I know a good spot. - Leads them back down the road and through the spawn.

[Yaunfen] Trots proudly along holding their fish-

[Doc] Gets to the foot of the house - you guys wait here a sec, hang onto my hair Firebird-

[Deer] Curls around Yaunfen-

[Firebird] -talons engage.-

[Doc] Mounts up the side of the building and gets onto a porch beside a small room that's mostly red glass. Xe reaches a paw in through the door and starts placing items in the corner- I'll just gets some wool and two beds and... there. What do you think?

[Firebird] -Scrutinizing bird looks before approving chirps-

[Doc] Puts hir head down so Firebird can step off-

[Firebird] ... *does, does not get off

[Firebird] -hes comfy where he is-

[Doc] -quietly- Firebird... my next order of business is to locate Father Steve for a bit of babysiting and tie up my mate. I don't think you want to be around for it.

[Firebird] ... *Hops off and struts around room before settling on one bed

[Doc] Have a good nap. Enjoy the run of the house. I think you know where the kitchen is, just take whatever you need.

[Firebird] -sleepy nod- -in chat- have fun

[Doc] Thank you - Settles down to type. - Hey Steve? Can I borrow you? I need a babysitter for a bit

[Steve] Sure. - Heads up through the house and spots Grinny sleeping on the rug. He scoops up the dozing cat and walks outside to wait for Doc.

[Grinny] Growls in his sleep-

[Steve] Oh, hey Deerheart.

[Deer] - Hello Steve

[Yaunfen] Head pops up into view, still holding the fish-

[Steve] you caught a fishie?

[Grinny] Ears twitch-

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Scuttles down the side of the building and can't resist blowing on Steve's neck from behind- 

[Steve] YOW.

[Deer] - So what brings you out here Steve?

[Steve] Doc asked for a babysitter?

[Deer] - Oh! Right... That...

[Doc] Just for a little while....

[Yaunfen] Trots over to Steve-

[Steve] Kneels- Hey there kiddo. Where'd you get that fish?

[Deer] - There were some in the water...

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Yeah, we went swimming.

[Yaunfen] Nudges Steve-

[Steve] Transfers Grinny to one arm to pet Yaunfen.

[Grinny] Stirs-

[Steve] I think someone smells fish...

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Doc] Takes a few things out of their inventory for Yaunfen's lunch and bounces them into Steve's

[Yaunfen] Drops the fish as they see the candy and jumps after it-

[Steve] Topples over- Whoah!

[Grinny] Wakes up and races from Steve's arm before turning and hissing at the group-

[Steve] Sorry Grinny! I fell over!

[Doc] Hey Grinny.

[Grinny] Scoffs at them before walking away-

[Steve] Pulls out a big candy gem and holds it up for Yaunfen so they'll get off of him-

[Yaunfen] Grabs the gem and happily rolls around with it-

[Doc] You guys have fun, we'll likely be back around sunset. - Xe shakes hir rear and pounces on Deerheart to snatch her up-

[Deer] Yelps- Noooo....

[Doc] Is pushing her and crowding her along towards their playroom-

[Deer] Is trying to dig her claws and hooves into the ground-

[Doc] Coils her up and tries to roll them both along-

[Deer] Is rolled- Nooooooo!

[Doc] Gets out into the desert and works on shoving Deerheart into the open side of the room-

[Deer] Tries to grab onto anything she can-

[Doc] Don't rip the vines down. It took forever to get them across the whole opening!

[Deer] - But I don't wanna do this!

[Doc] Oh come on! It's hygeine! Don't be like BEN.

[Deer] - But it tickles too much!

[Doc] Oh fine. I guess I'll just have to distract you somehow...

[Deer] Whines-

[Doc] Flips over to dig in a chest and comes out with a long red tie. With quick paws xe wraps it around Deerheart to bind her wings-

[Deer] - Mmmm...

[Doc] Takes another length and ties her front feet together too-

[Deer] Wiggles against the bonds-

[Doc] And a little bit of a gag so you don't snap at me- Xe pulls out a little bar and sticks it behind her teeth like a horse bit before making it into a bow behind her neck.

[Deer] Looks at Doc expectantly and her speech is a little garbled by the gag- Can we just keep going with this?

[Doc] Nope, but we can do both. - Xe pulls out a small toy and leans over to lick at hir mate.

[Deer] - Ah!

[Doc] Makes sure all of her sensitive bits are throughly licked and lubricated before poking the toy inside and turning it on-

[Deer] Immediately squirms-

[Doc] See? Its working already.

[Deer] - Mmmmm

[Doc] Goes behind her and grabs the hoof that's still dirty to finish cleaning it-

[Deer] Squeals-

[Doc] Uses hir blunt claws to throughly pick all the dirt from hir mates hooves. - This is much easier!

[Deer] Kicks out a little-

[Doc] Is trying to avoid her kicks and struggling a bit to keep hold of her - just ignore me! Focus on the good feelings!

[Deer] - But iths so conflicting!

[Doc] Just hang on, I gotta do the snipping part- Xe puls out the tools and sizes them up a bit before going at one foot-

[Deer] Yelps as it's a bit of a pinching feeling-

[Doc] Is trying to be gentle and reaches over to the control to turn the vibrator up-

[Deer] Squirms as the vibrations grow stronger, trying to rub her legs together-

[Doc] Finishes one foot and starts on the next-

[Deer] Kicks out hard as Doc hits a slightly sensitive area-

[Doc] Is kicked in the cheek and goes flying into the doorway- Fuck!

[Deer] - I'm sorry!

[Doc] Shakes hir head - We're out of potatoes!... what?!-

[Deer] Squirms as the vibrations inside her become more dominate-

[Doc] Darn it.... I ought to spank you for that... There's gotta be an easier way to do this...

[Deer] - Hnnngh, it just... You hit a nerve I think...

[Doc] Clunks hir head on the wall. - Fuck. I'm an idiot....

[Deer] - Wha... What is it?

[Doc] I know a better way. - Xe gets against her back as securely as xe can and grabs her hoof, with a bit of statick xe melts off the lowest level of pixels, leaving a smooth junction.

[Deer] Shudders both from pleasure and the feeling of hoof being shed-

[Doc] I'm sorry I didn't think of that from the start... - Xe grabs her other foot to smooth it the same way.

[Deer] Stretches the leg out-

[Doc] wiggles around into a better pose and tends to it anyway.

[Deer] - Nnnngh!

[Doc] Finishes up and then tickles her on purpose in retribution for the donkey kick that's already puffing into a purple bruise-

[Deer] Shrieks and tries to wiggle away-

[Doc] Licks the soft spot in the center of one clean hoof just for funsies-

[Deer] Doc!

[Doc] Couldn't resist!

[Deer] Squirms as the vibrator moves a little- Dooooc...

[Doc] Maybe I should just work my way up slow like.... - Runs hir forked tongue along hir lovers calf.

[Deer] Her leg quivers as she feels the wet appendage slide up her skin- Ah... Please...

[Doc] Takes hir time mouthing along and licking at hir lovers skin. The flat green surface is warm and smooth, with just the slightest dapple of scale texture.

[Deer] Tries to reach Doc with her own snout to nuzzle Doc-

[Doc] Is curled up near her waist and notices her struggling, the bit is keeping her head near her neck like a prize show horse. - Should we lose the bit?

[Deer] Shakes head a little- Uh-uh

[Doc] Very well. - Xe goes back to teasing her. Rolling over to rub hir own length against hir lovers tail. - You just like the struggle...

[Deer] Bucks into Doc's ministrations-

[Doc] Has reached her opening after throughly nibbling at many points below and twiddles her clit mischeviously-

[Deer] The jolt of pleasure causes Deer to whine wantonly as she yearns for Doc to fill her-

[Doc] Spreads her wide with both paws and turns the toy all the way up before going after her clit again. The little redstone bean is gyrating wildly inside her and the buzz is quite loud.

[Deer] Yelps and bucks as much as she can- Doc please! I need to be filled!

[Doc] Aww you want me to fuck you? -smarms- I kinda like it when you beg a little bit. My bound beauty.

[Deer] Whines desperately-

[Doc] Is leaking a little and that rather ruins the cool exterior xe's trying to pull off.

[Deer] - I can smell you... Please... Just fill me...

[Doc] Ah... I never get to be unflappable and cool. I want you too much. - Xe plucks the toy out and advances on her. It takes a bit of manuvering because of the bondage but once they're in position, Doc shudders with pleasure as xe wiggles down inside her inviting warmpth. -

[Deer] Calls out in pleasure, having not been satisfied for some time because Yaunfen was sleeping with them-

[Doc] Also feels a jolt. Xe hadn't changed hir sex for days because of wanting to avoid touching hirself, everything was too sensitive. Xe curls hir top half around Deerheart. Licking and nuzzling her even as hir hips pound the engorged cock they're sporting into hir helpless mate.

[Deer] Moans around her gag as she bucks and writhes beneath Doc- Oh gods! Please!

[Doc] Uses hir front feet to hug around hir mates neck and mouths on her antlers while fucking her. They're just revelling in the sense of relief and varying their strokes to make it last longer.

[Deer] - Love! Please! I need more!

[Doc] Quirks an eyebrow- Good thing I can pretty much bend in half in this shape, your wish is my command! - Xe turns sideways and phases partway through the floor, they have never been able to reach their own junk as a dragon, but they can get very close. It's a good thing Deerheart can't turn around because they're making an eye-watering contortion with a big chunk of themselves clipping into the floor. Their hips are still shaking into her as Doc slips hir tongue into Deerhearts rump.

[Deer] Squeals and thrashes a little at the new sensation-

[Doc] Rims and streches her gently while still pounding away.

[Deer] Is quivering as she feels everything moving inside of her-

[Doc] Gets hir tongue down inside and starts purring so hir whole body shakes-

[Deer] Is quickly approaching her climax-

[Doc] Is waiting for her to come first, and shakes hir tongue even harder-

[Deer] Nearly explodes in relief as she comes having been denied it for so long-

[Doc] Feels her come and checks on her before sliding hir tongue out and uncoiling out of the floor, xe gets in a comfortable pose on top of her and goes back to pounding away with abandon. Xe's panting from the buildup of chemicals and desperate need-

[Deer] - Please my lovely doctor, release yourself!

[Doc] Grinds into the floor with hir claws, biting hir lip and focusing, they're so wound up it causes some queued files to fire off, and there's a weird flicker all around them. Their spirals are flashing with statick and when they finally come it pours out in buckets as xe shudders and shakes with hir release. The yellow dragon flops bonelessly on the floor and there's a worrying clunk as hir chin hits the sandstone steps.

[Deer] Doc? Are you alright?

[Doc] Arrgle blargh. -

[Deer] Manages to pull herself off of Doc and shift to her smaller form so her bondage falls away. She goes up to Doc's head and rubs it- There there, just rest

[Doc] Is just sticky and tired. Xe gives her a weak claw by way of a thumbs up. - I couldn't move if I wanted too. Actually you should knock out a stair block or two and flood the room so I don't wake up stuck to the carpet.

[Deer] - Will do- She goes and knocks out the requested blocks

[Doc] Sighs as the cool water skims over the floor- Gods that felt good...

[Deer] -We shouldn't wait that long again- She sits next to Doc and leans against them, her fingers twisting through hir mane

[Doc] Hums happily - Agreed. I love Yaunfen so much, but we need us time occasionally.

[Deer] - And I expect more now that we know this... By the way, did you... Update?

[Doc] Did I? Check the creative. There should be new things if I did.

[Deer] Does so- Oh, there's a new spawn egg

[Doc] Click one. Let's see what we got.

[Deer] Pulls one out and there's a flurry of feathers-

[Doc] Cn is gonna love that...

[Deer] - Lie and CP will have to chase him down...

[Dn] Is just watching silently from the corner of the open wall-

[Doc] Everyone should have a hobby I guess...

[Deer] - At least CN's is reltively harmless...

[Doc] Yeah... And she's good with kids anyway.

[Deer] Sighs and closes her eyes- Let's get some rest Doc, we'll pick up Yaunfen in a few hours, for now, it's us time

[Doc] Drifts off as well. 

[DN] Sits down in the grass just outside and crosses his legs, staring placidly out to sea.

-Time passes....-

[Dn] Has been sitting long enough that the small river in front of him has turned to ice. Same with the trickle of water that was flowing onto the floor. 

[Doc] Wakes with a shiver and a runny nose and sneezes explosively. Curling hirself - brrr....

[Deer] Just snuggles into Doc's mane, staying warm that way-

[Doc] Teeth start to chatter a little bit. Xe's not really awake-

[Deer] Mumbles- Doc, we need more blankets.... I think Yaunfen stole them again...

[Doc] Blinks sleeply- This is the desert.... why am I so cold? Is it nighttime?

[Deer] Sleepily- No...

[Doc] Sniffles- Ugh... I feel terrible...

[Deer] Incoherant noises as she snuggles in farther-

[Doc] Whines a little bit-

[Deer] - We could go back to our room...

[Doc] Yeah.... I want too... I feel sick.

[Deer] - Then let's go, we'll take the minecart

[Doc] Goes to get up and stops short, hir eyes pop with tears- What the fuck?! Why is my tail stuck?! 

-The hair on the tip is stuck in the skim of ice on the floor. -

[Deer] Finally looks up- Huh?

[Doc] Is trying to focus on being hotter...

[Deer] Searches around for the source-

[Dn] Isn't easily visible but he's sitting with his back to the vines just outside the room.

[Deer] - Hmmm...

[Doc] Is making a little progress with the ice but sneezes again.

[Deer] Slides down, her hooves tapping on the ice as she begins focusing on bringing the heat of the desert in-

-The heat creeps in and begins melting the ice a bit more quickly-

[Doc] Gets free and curls up unhappily. Hir tail is still wet and no good for warmpth. Xe sniffles. - I feel sick.

[Deer] - Come on, you're probably dehydrated. We'll stop in the kitchen and refuel, and then we'll go to our nice warm bed and curl up

[Doc] Shrinks down to hir normal shape. Xe still has a bruise shaped like one of Deerheart's hooves on one cheek. Oww...

[Deer] - Sorry... I didn't mean to kick you in the face...

[Doc] I know. Next time I'll just melt the edge off again instead of using the snippers-

[Deer] - Should we return them to Lie?

[Doc] No, they're copies, remember?

[Deer] - Alright, we'll find some use for them I'm sure

[Doc] Why was the floor frozen anyway? I haven't had my hair yanked that bad in a long ime.

[Deer] - Maybe a slight glitch from the update?

[Dn] Stands up and streches a bit. The parrot flies a bit too close and he snatches it hard out of the air. It pops out of existence with a brief cry. 

[Doc] Jumps in alarm and scowls at the NOTCH.

[Deer] Yelps in surprise-

[Doc] Shivers and stomps down towards the door at the bottom of the room.

[Deer] - Why did you do that DN?

[Dn] It was uneeded. It doesn't belong in this biome and I doubt you were planning on taming it.

[Deer] - Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean somebody else wouldn't have tamed it

[Dn] Why do you care?

[Deer] - Because every creature spawned here is a part of me

[Dn] That sounds as messy as your existence is in general.

[Deer] Huffs and turns away- You don't know what you're talking about

[Dn] Don't I? Surely you would be more connected to the inner workings of the server if you weren't bothering to manifest physically.

[Deer] - I am connected, but that doesn't mean I can't multitask

[Dn] Snorts in amusement. 

[Doc] Calls up- Are you coming Deerheart? 

[Dn] Makes a little whistling noise like someone calling a dog, thankfully Doc doesn't hear it.

[Deer] - Coming- Without even glancing back she causes a tree to spawn under DN and launch him into the air

[Dn] Smacks through the edge of the overhang with a hard thud and tp's before hitting the water.

[Flux] Is sitting outside and reading by Notch's window-

[TLOT] Walks by, he's still muttering a bit.

[Flux] - Hm? Oh, hello TLOT

[TLOT] Hmm? Oh.. hi Flux...

[Flux] - Is everything alright?

[TLOT] I just... I can't believe we have two more NOTCHs around to keep an eye on... I'm a bit stressed out.

[Flux] - I see, well our Notch informed me that the child one seems relatively harmless...

[TLOT] Yeah... but the other one. To be frank, I think he's going to be a problem.

[Flux] - I can feel his abilities

[TLOT] What are your impressions?

[Flux] - I can't really say since I haven't met him yet, plus I've been a bit more concerned about Notch...

[TLOT] What, Markus? Is he having trouble with his emerging powers?

[Flux] - No, but I think he may have injured himself. Sometimes after he's been sitting and thinking about something for a short while his walking becomes awkward...

[TLOT] Raises an eyebrow - Well... he may be in need of... attention.

[Flux] - Attention?

[TLOT] Yes.... I know he went down on you at least once. Have you... done anything for him?

[Flux] - I... Don't understand what you mean...

[TLOT] Well... He has needs too. There are ways you can reciprocate. And getting you off probably made him think really hard about other things he'd like to do.

[Flux] - Such as?

[TLOT] Flux... I showed you some sexual stuff. But have you never actually seen a naked man? When he's not, in someone?

[Flux] Shakes her head-

[TLOT] Oh good grief... Okay... I'll try and make this simple. You have an opening here- points to her crotch- Markus has a tool that fits that opening in the same spot. When he gets excited, it fills with blood and gets hard so the two bits can go together. If you touch it and play with it gently he'll be just as happy as you were when he worked on you.

[Flux] - I wasn't aware...

[TLOT] It's okay. Just try it out next time you two have an intimate moment. I think his gratitude will be readily apparent. I already gave him some condoms so you two can play safely.

[Flux] - He's mentioned those things before...

[TLOT] They're super handy if you don't want kids. Or.... if you're a bit too hot for your partner otherwise. Ghast skin is a great insulator.

[Flux] - I see, I will keep these things in mind

[TLOT] Oh, and you can use your mouth too. -grins his shark-like smile- Just no nipping.

[Flux] - My... My mouth?

[TLOT] Looks at her for a long moment. - I think I need a visual aid... - He tromps into Notch's small house and fusses around with his crafting table. He wracks his brain trying to remember how Alexsezia concocted the weird dessert, and pulls a lot of things out of the creative menu trying to replicate it. Eventually he gets it right and walks outside with two opaque brown bars on little sticks. He puts one in Flux's hand and holds the other up. - This is not quite the right shape, but it's close enough. You just do this- He does some slow licking with his forked tongue - and a bit of this - mouthing around the bar and kissing and sucking on it gently - and then go for some of this - He sticks the chocolate popsicle in his mouth and rather artfully blows it, poking it deep into the back of his throat, and sucking on it lustfully. - Now you try.

[Flux] Tries replicating what TLOT is doing but is a little thrown off by the dribbling of the sweet treat on her mouth as she keeps playing to wipe it away-

[TLOT] Well.... a real dick won't dribble nearly that much, but I think you've got the general idea.

[Flux] - I see... And just what is this thing called?

[TLOT] What, the food item? It's an ice cream thing Alesezia invented. It's mostly milk, chocolate and sugar. Oh, and ice

[Flux] - It has an interesting flavor and texture...

[TLOT] Chomps a bite off of his own - deliberately eating something cold seems weird, but she does know what she's doing when it comes to taste.

[Flux] Licks at her popsicle-

[Notch] Comes back and stops in the doorway. - did I... inturrupt something? 

[TLOT] Brightly- oh no, I was just chatting with Flux and decided to share a snack with her.

[Flux] Sucks on her treat-

[Notch] Small facial twitch-

[Flux] - Is everything alright Notch?

[Notch] A bit too quickly- Oh!Yes!I'mfine!

[TLOT] Well I'll just get out of your hair then. You guys have fun- Goes to leave.

[Flux] - Thank you for the information TLOT

[TLOT] Takes a small bow and exits with a wink and a swirl of cloak-

[Doc] Is a sniffling mess as xe's tucked into bed. -Please go check on Yaunfen...

[Deer] - Are you sure you want me to leave you?

[Doc] Yes. I'm not gonna die, I just need to rest...

[Deer] - Okay...- She walks up the stairs to look for Steve and Yaunfen

[Steve] Is in the lab with Yaunfen, he's reading them a book at the big table. He keeps glancing back at one of the walls.

[Deer] Walks down the stairs into the lab- Ah, there you two are

[Yaunfen] - BURP!

[Steve] Yeah, we're just playing. - glances over again- Quietly...

[Deer] -What's wrong?

[Steve] I keep getting whiffs of something odd. Fire and something else...

[Deer] - From where?

[Steve] Gestures vaguely in the direction of Dolly and Zeke's rooms.

[Deer] - Do you mind continuing to watch Yaunfen?

[Steve] Yeah, we're good.

[Deer] Approaches the rooms and pokes a head inside-

-Zeke's room is empty, but the smell is stronger as she gets near the wall.

[Deer] Sniffs the air and follows the scent, pressing on into the next room-

-Dolly's room is also empty, but the smell is coming from the small connected bathroom below her room. There's a bit of barely audible murmuring - Ora, lege, relege, labora, et invenis...

[Deer] Calls down- Dolly?

[Dolly] There's the tiniest hint of someone getting up in a hasty way and Dolly mounts the ladder quickly- did I miss dinner or something?

[Deer] - Is everything okay? We can smell smoke?

[Dolly] Oh! Sorry, I'm just... Smelting some stuff I found!

[Deer] - Why not use the furnaces up here?

-She looks different somehow, almost taller-

[Dolly] Well they're easy to make. I didn't want to be a pest.

[Deer] - Do you need any help?

[Dolly] Oh no, I've just been... Doing some mining. It's kind of relaxing, isn't it?

[Deer] - Yes, well, I just wanted to check on you since we were smelling smoke. You shouldn't worry us like that

[Dolly] Oh, of course. I appreciate being allowed to stay here mistress Deerheart. I-faith it is a blessing in this untamed landscape.

[Deer] Frowns- Mistress? Where did that come from?

[Dolly] Sorry, miss? Mrs?

[Deer] - Dolly, you've never added a term like that to my name before... What's going on?

[Dolly] Nothing, just being polite.

[Deer] - If you're sure...

[Dolly] Absolutely.

[Deer] Turns away, still concerned but not wanting to pester Dolly. She returns to Steve-

[Steve] what was it?

[Deer] - Dolly was smelting some stuff, that was all

[Steve] Deerheart... I've smelted a lot of metal, even a few things not native too this game, and I can tell you with certainty that that's no ore that I'm familiar with.

[Deer] - Nor am I familiar with it, but I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. She's done nothing to earn our suspicion before this

[Steve] I just hope she's okay...

[Deer] - So do I...

[Yaunfen] Goes and paws at Deer-

[Deer] Pets Yaunfen-


	229. Nks Crystals, Splender and Stevie Visit Kore

-Two days later.- 

[Doc] is feeling mostly recovered and goes to visit Splender. Xe goes to hit the path switch and gets distracted by a school of little fish using the shallow water -

[Pinwheel] Is laying out in the sun in the grass-

[Doc] Notices the little dragon and calls to her softly-

[Pinwheel] Her tail flicks in annoyance-

[Doc] Notices the little flick and is reminded of Grinny. - Not gonna bug you, just saying hi.

[Splender] Hears Doc and sticks his head out- Oh! Doc!

[Doc] Hey Splender. Nice to see Pinwheel getting some air. She seems much calmer.

[Splender] - I still try to snuggle her at night

[Doc] I think that's probably okay. Yaunfen loves to snuggle. I think they get a little bit cold with all that bare skin.

[Splender] - So what can I do for you Doc?

[Doc] I was going to go visit the subseed and drop off some more supplies for them, I wondered if you wanted to come.

[Splender] - Oooh! You mean to see the statues?

[Doc] Yes. And I think it should give you a huge energy boost too, they haven't seen you since the fight.

[Splender] - But what about Pinwheel?

[Doc] She seems happy enough. Unless she wants to come? I mean, Deerheart has Yaunfen, I can ask her to come over if you think Pinwheel still needs a babysitter for her nap. She's likely the most lethal thing on this seed anyway.

[Splender] - I don't know...

[Doc] Ask her. You can kind of read minds, can't you?

[Splender] - She just says no... And our mind reading does use some EMP...

[Doc] Okay, then I guess she's good. I'm not going to argue with her.

[Splender] Gives Pinwheel a quick pet-

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Doc] We shouldn't be gone long anyway.

[Splender] - Okay, be good Pinwheel!

[Doc] Nods and starts walking.

[Splender] Happily follows after teleporting over to the shore-

[Doc] Turns to check on him and walks straight into their exeggutor- Oh hey, sorry!

[Exeggutor] Just cocks it's heads and smiles in a goofy way.

[Splender] Pats it's leaves-

[Exeggutor] Electrical happy hum and it falls into step with them-

[Doc] ahhh, mobile shade.

[Splender] Giggles-

[Doc] Pats the pokemon- I think this guy is kinda psychic too. I feel a little bit of pressure on my mind from it sometimes. Like when TLOT is looking for me. So... how's the family?

[Splender] - Rather well, Strangled has apparently refused to leave his room though... Slender thinks he may be trying to plot revenge against you

[Doc] Sigh- If all he wants to do is kick my ass, he needs to get in line. Mb seems to think he has permenant first dibs. And this NOTCH of mine is a fucking pest.

[Splender] - Your NOTCH?

[Doc] Yeah.... Dn. He's apparently been hanging around outside the server trying to get in since I was made a brine.

[Splender] - Ah... Maybe he just needs some happy energy!

[Doc] Who knows. His hearts are likely just a big chunk of ice. He freezes everything around him. He gave me whopper of a cold just by creeping on me while I was sleeping.

[Splender] - I'm sorry to hear that...

[Doc] It's whatever. There are worse NOTCH's. He's not deadly, just a dick. Have you seen Lie's? Her's showed up too. He's a kid. Literally. 

[Splender] - If you say so... A KID!?

[Doc] Yeah. A shortie. And bald. No goatee though. 

-....CRUNCH...-

[Splender] - Awwwww... What was that?

[Doc] Jumps at the noise.

[Exeggutor] Looks around in concern.

[NK] -Straight up just bit off a piece of shard as he works-

[NK] -hasn't even noticed them. amazing.-

[Doc] Nk? What are you up too? Did you break something?

[Nk] -slight startle, head turning up from what he's working on. Looks like jewelry.- Just making somethin'. Didn't mean to startle if I did.

[Doc] Not at all, that looks pretty. It's a nice day for working outside.

[NK] -carefully twists pieces into place with a nod- Yeah, it is indeed. Decided I needed a change of scenery. -scrutinizes jewelry a bit-

[Doc] Wait, I know that noise! Liz was eating crystals the other day!

[NK] Hmmm?

[Splender] Is transfixed by the sparklies-

[NK] The dragon child?

[Doc] Yeah, she was crunching away on them. She gave me one and it made a decent amount of statick and a bit of lightning too.

[Splender] Moves a tendril to touch one-

[Doc] Actually, have you seen Liz lately? It's probably getting close to time to make her a humanish shape as well, if she wants one of course.

[NK] Ah, I see. -turns head to look at Splender- ... ? -carefully offers jewelry- Do you want it?

[Splender] Happy gasp- YES PLEASE!

[NK] -at Doc-Nah, haven't seen the dragon.

[Doc] Okay, if you run into them, or Mix or Sky, let them know, okay?

[NK] -gives jewelry. It's a simple golden bangle with a shard carefully welded into it- Will do. I know Mix is asleep, but Sky is here and there.

[Splender] Squeals happily as he takes it-

[Doc] That's nice work. Hey, did you make a house yet?

[NK] Yeah, two, technically. One's in the Nether, the other's a bit beyond Mix's over the water.

[Doc] Great! It's nice to see you settling in. You haven't been around much. Mix seemed exhausted last time I saw her and Firebird's been sleeping in my loft.

[NK] -thoughtful look for a moment before casual smile- I see.. It might be that flowery Brine. He's.. He's a handful.

[Doc] I haven't seen him around at all. I though GK was trying to draw him out, but he's been so busy babysitting the little dragons...

[NK] He seems pretty content to stay in that tree, and when he's not, who knows where he is...

[Splender] Happily plays with the jewelry-

[NK] -idly pops a shard out of his inventory and starts manipulating it, watching Splendor-

[Splender] - OOH! What are you going to make now?

[NK] Not sure yet. Thinking of some kind of... Necklace maybe. Or a really fancy ring.... -twist bit-

[Splender] - I know it will be pretty!

[Doc] It's a shame. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. You too. Have you remembered anything else?

[NK] Uh..... -curl part around his hand- Hm. No, not that's particularly important?

[Doc] I'm just curious. I mean, if you wanted to shedule a session with one of the brine's thats psychic to see if anything might shake loose, I could make it happen...

[NK] I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. Don't like other people knockin' around in my head.

[Doc] Understood. Just offering. I can imagine how frustrating it must be, and how easy to just lose yourself wandering out there in the dark. It's part of the reason I caved and let those two NOTCHs in....

[Splender] - This is such a pretty shard...

[NK] Is that why the cold one is here? Huh. -pops another shard out and begins weaving the two together- I'm glad you enjoy it.

[Doc] Yeah... that one's my burden to bear...

[Splender] - We can always help you with that burden Doc...

[Exeggutor] Plops down next to Nk and watches him work-

[Doc] How so?

[Splender] - By being there for you!

[NK] I would not hesitate to end it's life. -its said so, cheerily-

[Doc] For right now he's done nothing to deserve being murdered. He's just aggravating the piss out of me. And I'm not sure how the little one would react. We don't have any idea what the extent of their powers are yet either.

[NK] Fair, fair. I atleast gave my other half a chance. -idly crunches part of the shard off-

[Splender] - What do you mean? Did you have a mate?

[Doc] Yeah. They're not all terrible. Firebird is decent and the ones on the subseed seem okay. Wait, what?

[NK] Hm? -pauses in his next bite, glancing at them-

[Doc] Did you have relations with your NOTCH Nk? That's different...

[NK] ...? What?

[NK] -squint-

[NK] I had nothing but ire for him from the start.

[Doc] And afterwards...?

[NK] ... I blinded him mostly and would have likely ended his pathetic life if he hadn't fled like a coward? - crunch-

[NK] -twists shards into a necklace, eyeing it a bit-

[Doc] Oh... so you lost track of yours? Hmm.

[Splender] - I'm sure we can find him and make everything right!

[NK] Oh no, I knew his location. It was a bit after that fight that Mix... spawned? Came to be? -slight shrug-

[NK] I'm certain he's dead now, or atleast, very, very hurt... -snaps a bit of overlong shard off and nibbles on it-

[Doc] Do you think those events had any relation? That's a weird coincidence.

[NK] Not a clue. Likely? Her powers directly related to the stuff that happened though, so...

[Splender] - We need to find out for sure! We should go looking for your NOTCH!

[Doc] How odd... You know, brine powers often relate to the powers of the person who hurt them and helped make them what they are.

[NK] I'm afraid I've not heard of that before.

[Doc] It happened hardcore to me...

[NK] The cold one.. I can see that. .. Do you want? -offers the finished necklace to doc-

[Splender] - Was there ever a way to summon your NOTCH?

[Doc] Reaches out for the jewelry and rubs it lightly in their fingers- Thank you, it's lovely. But, No! I mean... the person who broke my hearts, they were... well they had a liquidy form. One of my powers is being able to melt things down into component pixels. His freezing counters that.

[NK] Be a total dick and yelling fight me always worked. But that was just being petty for shits and giggles.

[Doc] Snorts out a laugh - I respect that.

[NK] Yeah. Was entertaining to see how pissed he'd get.

[Doc] So what mellowed you out? You don't seem like the scrappy type.

[NK] Mix. Definitely Mix. Raising a child is enough to mellow out anyone, I think.

[Doc] Perhaps. I know it takes a lot of time and energy. And a minimum of two people to keep them safe and out of trouble.

[Splender] - Not always! Brother has pretty much kept all the pasta's under control by himself!

[Doc] Well... he has a more discipline-oriented approach. And the child pastas are still kind of adults, in their own ways.

[Splender] Is distracted by a white and green flitter entering the area as it flits above them- Oooh, pretty

[Nk] -he's making another thing, nice-

[Splender] - NK... Are you sure there's no way to find your NOTCH?

[NK] I mean, considering he's likely dead? Yeah.

[Nk] -crunch-

[Doc] Such is life. Seen any lightfoots around lately?

[Splender] - Well Doc has brought others back from the dead...

[Doc] Stops- I'm not sure I want to make a habit of that Splender!

[NK] Seen a bunch go toward your castle the other day... Don't know why though...

[Doc] Oh great... someone else I've pissed off. I'll likely find all my furnaces empty or something equally aggravating.

[Nk] I'd say everything moved a block to the right, but that's.. a bit extra, even for them. Probably moved things around in chests or something... -crunch-

[NK] .. Hm.... *apply water shard, bend.

[Doc] Well that's no big deal, it's all horribly disorganized anyway. 

[Splender] - So what exactly is the relationship between you, Mix, and your NOTCH...

[NK] Hm... I wanted to murder him, she loved us both dearly, I had to try and not kill him. He acted all high and mighty when he could barely see.

[NK] .. The peace was nice.

[Doc] So why did Mix have all those shards in her chest anyway? Do you know?

[NK] .. I.. Huh. I'm as clueless as you on that. Maybe it had to do with when the seed basically self destructed.. Or something. All I remember was.. Well... A lot of pain. *distant expression

[Doc] Why did the seed self-destruct?

[NK] ..... Virus, maybe? It's.. Still fuzzy.

[Doc] Well, your group seems to be clean, things could be worse. Does Mix have gaps in her memory too? Or she just doesn't like to talk about it?

[NK] I know a lot of her earlier childhood is missing... Probably for the best. -crunch- Other than that, I'm not sure. Last I saw her she was full of life and didn't have an enderman and a chicken following her, nor a dragon...

[Doc] She told me Benny just started following them, I don't know where she picked up Sky though. And the dragon, well, Sky carried their egg all over the place until it hatched.

[NK] .. Oh. That's interesting. I'm certain that chicken isn't really a chicken though... Not sure what it really is though..

[Doc] Really? It does seem rather intense...

[Splender] - Well it does seem smarter than most other chickens...

[NK] Yeah. It gives me the heebie jeebies.

[Splender] - Hmmmm, I could try reaching it psychically, but that would probably hurt it...

[Doc] We could always ask TLOT or Cp if you think a more aggressive approach is called for?

[NK] I dunno. It doesn't seem aggressive to her, but it's pretty fighty toward anything else... *shrug

[NK] -has made a diadem with silver and a few shards. actually seems confused how he'd managed to do it-

[Splender] - NK... What was your NOTCH like? As in not just towards you, but others as well

[Doc] See now you made me curious.

[NK] I.. Hm... -thoughtful expression as he stows the diadem- I suppose he was stern to his people. I'd say he was downright awful to the ones that weren't testificates though. *scoff

[Doc] Well that's rude as fuck. He didn't even like Steves or Alexes?

[NK] ... *snorts

[NK] -muffles his laughter with his hand-

[NK] -clearly thinking of something-

[NK] I don't think he liked Alexander, but he kind of had to respect him....

[Splender] - What are you laughing about?

[NK] When.. When Mix was still a lil tot, he left her unsupervised.... -snort- and Alexander beat the shit out of him for it-t-tttt... -laughter-

[Nk] -hes just laughing at the memories now-

[SPlender] - Sounds like the first time Jeff had to watch Sally!

[Doc] It seems like your seed was a bit more dangerous for kids then we're used too as well.

[NK] Yeah-- it.. haha... It is...

[NK] I mean, I haven't seen a single dinosaur here beyond the ones I brought...

[Doc] I understand there are mods for that sort of thing, but I'm wary of adding stuff like that to the server itself, it can make it unstable and cause chunk errors. It's less invasive to just bring in the individual items we need. Though there's some circumstantial evidence that something like the lightfoots exsisted on TLOT and Steve's seed once upon a time.

[NK] Yeah, they seemed.. Unsure of what to think of the bone armor. -stretches a bit and makes a few loops of gold-

[NK] Surprised they haven't chosen a chief, yet.

[Doc] Well there's nothing to stop us hunting around on their seed to see if there are any left. Or digging for fossils. What, the lightfoots usually have a chief? 

[NK] Mhmm. Usually. Sometimes there's a diarchy. That was a hell of a time... -distant look- But normally it's a chief. I'm thinking they haven't thought about it since they usually make the ceremonial showy stuff out of feathers and rare materials... Maybe in time...

[Doc] So since I know I pissed them off, should I offer them something in return for a treaty?

[NK] Nah, you're fucked dude. They hold grudges forever. If you can apologize to whoever you wronged you might be good? A good offer is helping them make a home though, they're shitty at building.

[Doc] Greeeaat. I'll keep that in mind. Should I be focused on rounding them up and relocating them? 

[NK] Honestly, the Cloud Runners are more forgiving, but they don't tend to forget.... Uh.. It depends on what you want. Help one start building and others'll usually show up.

[Doc] Cloud runners? What are they like?

[NK] Ahhh.. Kind of prideful? ...Very prideful, actually.

[Doc] I meant physically. I presume they fly?

[NK] Oh! Yeah. Definitely.

[Splender] Is happily humming along-

[NK] Kind of like a bird, but a reptile. Neat shit....

[Doc] And intelligent like the lightfoots?

[NK] Yeah. Highly. Made them super snobby, unfortunately.

[Doc] And all of this went down with your server? It's kind of a shame really.

[NK] I mean, I have eggs, but their original culture is kapoot. Whatever's in their code is all they have to go on.

[Doc] Doesn't matter. It sounds like they're extinct otherwise. If you have eggs, it seems right to spawn them someplace and give them a chance to live.

[Nk] True, true.... I should go and do that.

[Splender] - Doctor... Shouldn't we be going

[Doc] Yes. You're right, but... Actually? Can I have one of each?

[Nk] one of each? Uhh... -theres a mall moment before nk has put a blend of eggs into docs hands

[Doc] Takes them gently and sets them in the grass before packing them into a shulker box and stowing them. 

[Exeggutor] Is super interested and sniffs around all the eggs.

[Doc] It was nice seeing you Nk. Thank you for the jewelry too. Don't be a stranger. Come on Splender, let's go.

[Splender] Begins following Doc again-

[Doc] heads around Lie's property and past her greenhouse-

[Stevenson] -is standing on the path nearby with ryan on his shoulder-

[Doc] Waves- Hey Stevenson! And you have Ryan. How the baby?

[Stevenson] oh hey ryan has been good

[Doc] Any words yet?

[Splender] Is using one of his bells to entertain the small dragon-

[Doc] Me and Splender were just headed out to visit Kore. It's a huge Testificate town.

[Stevenson] no not yet

[ryan] -his three head are following the bell-

[Stevenson] that place sounds interesting

[Doc] Okay, you can come with. I'm just delivering a bunch of items they don't have yet.

[Stevenson] well then lead then way if we are going

[Doc] Okay, - xe leads them down into the winding tunnels and pauses at the iron door to fumble with the lever- I hate these things... they slam too quickly for my tastes with a button. 

[Splender] Just teleports inside-

[Stevenson] -just goes in after doc- whoa this place is huge and made of a lot of gold

[Doc] Yeah, Cp built it. - xe casts a glance at the bed in the far corner of the room before fiddling with one of the consoles

-The offensive pod stirs and "looks" down at them-

[Stevenson] why? -ryan looks up at the plant but stays on stevenson shoulders-

[Splender] Is just patiently waiting-

[Doc] Because he tried to keep Lie trapped in it. The rest of us hounded him and convinced him it was a shitty idea. - Xe opens a portal and motions for them to go in it-

[Splender] Steps through, looking around as soon as he's on the other side-

[Stevenson] -steps cautiously though-

-There's a wave of heat as the sun of the desert falls on them. On the next chunk the high walls of a city are clearly visible, with a garland of Lie's black offensive plants around the top edges. -

[Doc] Starts walking towards the city.

[Stevenson] -follows doc- what are we in another seed just like that

[Splender] Is taking in the sights like a tourist-

[Doc] It's a seed within a seed. The consoles in the cage are each running their own copy of Minecraft with their own saved files.

[Doc] This world is where TLOT and Steve came from.

[Stevenson] werid -ryan is trying to look in every direction at once it could also most work if he had one more head-

[Testificates] There's some peeping over the walls and some commotion within as the people stir and talk and the normal routines of the city are put on hold for their visitors.

[Sprlhm and Cherie] Are waiting at the gates- Doctor!

[Doc] Hey! Sorry to pop in unexpected, but you know I promised to bring you a bunch of new stuff. Look who I brought! This is Splender. And our friend Stevenson and his babby Ryan.

[Stevenson] -waves-

[Testificates] Are peeking and clustering as they stand at the gates-

[Sprlhm] Come in! - Ushers and Doc follows-

[Splender] Waves as well-

\- The main way leads up to a fountain gurgling with black liquid and protected by more of the little offensive pods. There's a surge of good energy that fills Splender and Doc both as the love of the Testificates dials up their personal brine energies and the small circutry of Splenders digital part-

[Cherie] Is staring up at Splender in amazement-

[Stevenson] -is looking around at everything-

[Splender] Breaths deeply- Oh that is delicious

[Sprlhm] At Stevenson- Are you related to Father Steve? You look a lot like him.

[Stevenson] no I am just a different steve from a different seed

[Sprlhm] Looks a bit confused - 

[Doc] Just like there are different Herobrines, there are other Steves, and Alexes too. Doesn't make yours any less special though.

[Doc] At Stevenson- Steer clear of the fountain too, that stuffs dangerous if your mate is nowhere around

[Splender] Is bouncing on his heels-

[Stevenson] got it

[ryan] -climbs on top of Stevenson's head-

-The square is full of Testificates gawking and smiling. There are children too. Amusingly some of them are wearing handmade play costumes to make them look like TLOT, Steve and even Lie and Cp. One is even in some red cat pajamas. 

[Doc] Has opened hir inventory and is passing around stacks of vegetables, fruit and cheese that's not native to vanilla minecraft.

[Sprlhm] Is taking notes and planting instructions for a bunch of seeds. 

[Stevenson] -notices how close they look like to the other in the costume and kind of just stares at them like they are crazy-

[Testificates] Part a little bit for a rather enthusiastic couple making their way through the crowd.

[ryan] -flies of Stevenson's head and starts doing circles around a small around around him-

[Testificate pair] Both kiss passionately before the bubbling black fountain and then touch the stuff at the same time-

[Stevenson] so why are trying to make yourselves look like other?

[Testificates] Seem a bit confused - 

[Child] we want to be big and strong like our Gods and Goddesses!

[Stevenson] doc if you said to avoided the black stuff why did that couple touch it?

[Doc] Hmmm? Oh, well you answered your own question. It's a couple. It's safe if you have a lover. Just watch. 

[Testificate pair] Both tremble for a moment and then grab at eachother as if they needed the others kisses like air. One sweeps the other into the air and they race into the nearest house with wild abandon as the one being carried pulls at their carriers clothing. 

[Testificates] Good natured chuckling from the crowd.

[Cherie] It was a gift from our healing goddess Lilinthia. She and the Doctor and our Lord Herobrine set up the fountain for all of us to share in it's heat.

[Stevenson] so the liquid makes those who touch it want to have sex and I correct?

[Doc] Oh yes. It makes our whole body cry out for whoever you love the most romantically. It hurts like hell if you're single. Like being kicked in the cubes repeatedly.

[Stevenson] -flinches at the thought of getting kicked in the cubes- yea I don't want to feel that at all

[Cherie] It makes love-making so wonderful. Our people were drunk upon it when we discovered the pod in the desert until we were all exhausted from copulating and blissfully naked. It was a glorious day, when the hateful NOTCH was killed by our valiant deities.

[Doc] Gives Splender a small elbow while grinning happily. - The surge of power that's swirling around them is intense. 

[Stevenson] sounds like a crazy day

[ryan] -lands on the ground near Stevenson-

[Children] Several wander over to investigate Ryan.

[Sprlhm] What an interesting little creature.

[Parents] Trust their visitors but still watch the dragon closely-

[ryan] -looks at the kids and it's heads bob out of time-

[Children] Giggles - 

[Child dressed a bit like Steve] Tries to pet Ryan-

[ryan] -all three heads try to nuzzle into the hand-

[Testificate Steve] Seems super proud and the other kids look impressed.

[Doc] Laughs good naturedly- Kinda glad Cp isn't with us. He'd have a fit over the kid in the cat suit.

[ryan] -makes a soft happy rawr-

[Stevenson] why would he be mad doc?

[Doc] Because when he's being uncontrollable and awful, Lie can turn him into a little red cat. It makes him furious, but it was the only way to nerf him in the beginning. 

[Sprlhm] Nods in understanding. - It is fitting that the Herobrine of War be checked in his powers by his peaceful mate, less he destroy too much.

[Stevenson] well that's one way to control someone out of control

[Cherie] He's also really cute as a cat. Our people were astounded to see the goddess enter our temple with a cat and re-emerge fresh from her passion with a burst of fragrant flowers and a handsome Herobrine at her side.

[ryan] -jumps up with the help of his wing to Stevenson shoulders again-

[Stevenson] well is different then I am use to -pets ryan-

[Cherie] Gushes at Stevenson- So tell us of your mate! Is your Herobrine as handsome as you? 

[Doc] Coughs to keep from laughing-

[Stevenson] actually I am single and the brine I am related is female

[Cherie] Oh! Is she beautiful? 

[Doc] She's graceful, well-endowed and extremely unique....

[Stevenson] and has more then two eyes and more then the four limbs most have so not just two legs and two arms

[Cherie] Is obviously confused- 

[Doc] As I said, she is unique. 

[Cherie] Puts her hands in her sleeves - I see. Our lord has such interesting comrades.

[ryan] -makes a loud rawr which dies down to what sounds like a yawn mixed with a rawr which might be because he was actually just yawning-

[Testificates] Give him some space- 

[Doc] Is he tired?

[Stevenson] yea he just needs a nap its ok ryan you can sleep on my shoulders -ryan curls around on his shoulder-

[Splender] Has been observing the children, figuring out what to give them. He can feel their happy energy and has already siphoned a little off of them to prepare for what he will create. He notices the play costumes and his smile grows wider as he subtly begins working on his own magic-

[Doc] Finishes handing out the supplies and dusts hir hands. - You guys want to go see the artwork now?

[Splender] - One moment please- He spots a blank wall of a building and extends his energy towards it in a rush, with a flick of his hand materials materialize and soon a small stage is sitting there, perfectly sized for children with even a small booth to the side full of props they can use

[Testificates] Assorted oohs and ahs and some applause- 

[Children] Happy cries as they rush to pick through the toys and play- 

[Cherie] That was wonderful! We thank you- her and her husband both bow low-

[Doc] I love it. You're the man of the hour.

[Splender] - Oh it's nothing! Part of my job is to make children happy!

[Doc] And you're damn good at it. -pats his leg since that's mostly all xe can reach- Come on, I've been dying to show you this stuff. - Xe leads them towards the white temple facade. 

-There's a strong smell of flowers as they reach the open doors and Sprlhm and Cherie show them inside. The wall seperating the room with the Patchbook from the hallway has been knocked out, but there are still lots of flowers growing on the walls and ceiling from Lie's explosion of energy. The pews have been removed and the middle part of the floor is dominated by a traditional gold summoner-

[Splender] - Oooh! Pretty!

[Stevenson] that's a lot of flowers

[Cherie] The goddess gave us so many, but they're each more beautiful then the last. 

[Doc] Stands rather still and actually feels the summoner pulling from this close range. - Splender? You're getting a little of this too, aren't you? I don't know if there's a way to summon your kind, but this is a signal that should work for you now, if you're listening for it.

[Splender] - Hm? No...

[Doc] That's odd... maybe there's just too much background noise? Ah, well. I wanted to show you the garden specifically anyway.

[Splender] - Okie-dokie!

[Doc] Follows the Testificates down to the back of the building and into the large courtyard. The area is dotted with statuary and plots of crops and flowers. The largest is of TLOT and Steve. The brine looks brave and determined and his husband is swooning in his arms like the cover of a bad romance novel. Doc points out a smaller statue of Lie in a flowing robe with a little cat peeking out from under the hem.

[Splender] Giggles-

[Doc] Across from her is a staue of Cp with multiple arms, his hands holding his swords and pickaxe, a ball of fire and even one hand just giving the finger. The wither is there too, half his size and with it's back to him to physically balance the artwork

[Splender] - His wither's so small in this depiction...

[Doc] Well I think it's just artistic liscence. It's the right size in the big frieze at the foot of the garden.

[Splender] - Ah, I see

[Doc] Goes down the hill and makes a right through some trees, there's a sound of gurgling water and xe directs their vision up and forward. There's a fountain flowing from the mouth of a dragon carved into the wall in high relief. Below is a carving of Doc in a Vitruvian man pose. One hand has a potion bottle and the other a ball of lightning. The body of the dragon ratchets gracefully down from the wall to encircle the smaller figure.

[Splender] - OH LOOK! It's you Doc! That's so cool looking! But... I still haven't seen me...

[Doc] I'm getting too it. Save the best for last. Xe curves down the wall and they come to the huge frieze. The giant carving is finished and the raised parts have been rubbed with dye blobs to color it. Everyone s there, fighting the NOTCH, huge and terrible in the middle. Even Lie's pod is biting his foot at the bottom. 

[Cherie] Our best artists worked on it.

[Splender] - Oooooo! THERE I AM!- Much awing is done at his own likeness

[Doc] You guys did a great job. You should have see tLOT's face when he talks about his people, he's so proud of every one of you. 

[Sprlhm] Is just beaming and gives his smiling wife a happy squeeze- 

[Doc] At Splender- That's not the big one of you though, they put you on the opposite wall from me. This way-

[Splender] Happily follows Doc towards the other wall-

[Doc] passes through some bushes and gestures grandly. The image of Splender is presiding over a patio of chiseled quartz blocks with comfortable benches, it's both tall and wide and spread over several blocks. Splender is serene in the center with a beatific expression and all around him are wildly intricate carved tentacles winding in celtic style knots. Some end with bells others without. It's also been rubbed with dye so his colorful suit is accurate. 

[Cherie] We hope you like it. We had seen the others since and were intially unsure if you had survived.

[Splender] Happily gasps and teleports over, leaving a trail of purple sparkles behind him as he looks the image over excitedly- IT'S SO PRETTY!

[Cherie] Blinks at the sparkles- are you part Ender as well? 

[Doc] It was just an adjustment. His normal tp has odd energiies that can make people woozy. Better to do as the natives do.

[Splender] Is too preoccupied with his image to have heard Cherie-

[Doc] I think he approves. He's not used to feeling so loved by pretty much everyone.

[Splender] - So much color!

[Doc] So... do you to have anything to report? 

[Sprlhm] No. Just rumors. Our people have headed out in every direction to tell the other villages what's happened. Most of them seem relieved. The main opposition is from the really elderly people who kind of remember when Herobrine was more then just an old story to scare kids with. 

[Cherie] And there are always a few bigots who worry that allowing the mals to pair up will somehow cause them to be violent. They don't understand that harmonizing with someone doesn't immeditely make you wonder what it would be like to use that power for control others. 

[Sprlhm] The monks have been an actual presence of late too. -a bit sarcastic- Venturing down from their mountain fastness to mingle with the rest of us peasants. They seem to be searchng for something, but if it's traces of their NOTCH, I think they will be, happily, dissapointed.

[Doc] Yes. I saw his code destroyed myself. I can assure he is gone in every functional way. Would you folks like me to update the server? I think it's been a long time since that was done. 

[Cherie] Is it.... dangerous?

[Doc] No. But you two are the closest we have to leaders on this side. I've already cleared it with Herobrine and Father Steve. They trust me not to error anything.

[Sprlhm] I see. -speaks with Cherie for a moment- Then we will also trust his judgement. Can we bring you anything? 

[Doc] No, I just did the outer server, so I have the .jar file still on me. I'll tend to it. - Xe lays out a command block and sits down on a bench to link up with the seed and access the admin functions. Xe types for a few long moments and then looks around before hitting a final button. There's a shiver in the air and suddenly the colors all around them pop and become brighter, and more vivid. - Nice.

[Cherie] Is enchanted- Such miracles! Everything is so much more colorful!

[Sprlhm] If I may ask.... What else has changed?

[Doc] There's some new mobs, bug fixes, you can dye beds and there are a lot more blocks you guys have never seen. I think you'll really have fun decorating with the tile blocks and colored cement. Actually, these guys are brand new and they'll fit in around here wonderfully- Xe pulls out the parrot egg and spawns a bunch of the colorful birds. 

[Splender] - More colors!

[Parrots] Hop happily around the plaza and flutter up into the trees.

[Doc] If you want to tame them, feed them cookies. But take care with your words. Because they apparently repeat things that they hear.

[Testificates] A few who were tending the plants wander over to look at the chirping birds-

[Bird] says- apparently repeat things-

[Doc] See?

[Splender] Whistles A cheerful tune at them-

[Parrots] Two of them repeat the tune-

[Splender] - Oh goody!

[Doc] -mischevious laugh- Can you imagine how aggravated Cp would be if I taught one of the birds the summoner poem? It's not a call I want anyone to ignore from repetition but it's an amusing thought. 

[Splender] - You should do it!

[Cherie] A wise move. One should not taunt the spirit of battle and bloodshed itself.

[Doc] Yeah, agreed. He has a long history of punching me really hard when he's mad. And we've actually been getting along decently of late. 

[Splender] - But would it not make everyone here happy for him to visit a bit more?

[Cherie] Oh yes! But not when he's angry. 

[Sprlhm] Can we have a few more birds? If they repeat with fidelity, it would be a good way to bring news from different villages.

[Doc] Sure! - Xe does a bit of a spin and taps the egg a bunch more times so the air explodes with chirping and colorful feathers. 

[Sprlhm] Snaps his fingers and some of the gawkers run to get cookies for the birds. - Thank you.

[Doc] Smiles at the tableau - I guess if there's no other business we'll be heading back. - You guys ready?

[Stevenson] we are ready

[Splender] - I'm curious, what does everyone here think of Stevie?

[Cherie] Who is Stevie? 

[Doc] Cp also has a Steve. But they aren't lovers, they're brothers. Stevie is the younger.

[Cherie] What is he like?

[Doc] He's a very salt of the earth type, mostly just concerened with survival. He had a falling out with Cp and they're working to reconcile their relationship. It's complicated. I'm not sure you'll ever see him, he's not much for exploring.

[Splender] - Much more peaceful than his brother

[Cherie] That is fitting. The fire is surrounded by such cool stones to keep it from burning itself to nothing. 

[Doc] Ha. I like the way you think.

[Splender] - We should bring him!

[Doc] What, Stevie? Perhaps next time we come visit. And only if he wants to come.

[Splender] - Or we could surprise him!

[Doc] You are in a naughty mood today Splender!

[Cherie] Giggles sweetly and some of the birds imitate the noise-

[ryan] -makes a soft rawring sound in his sleep-

-There's a rosy blush against the sky as the sun heads for the horizon and the stars start appearing. -

[Doc] I think we've left Pinwheel alone longer then we meant too. She's probably getting hungry...

[Parrot] Imitates the rawr-

[Splender] - Oh no! Pinwheel!

[Doc] Okay, let's head back- Xe thanks the Testificates and makes a portal back to the cage before ushering them through and closing it again. -well that was fun.

[Splender] - So much fun!

[Doc] They're good people, and I'm glad TLOT doesn't bear them any ill will. He's proving a generous and thoughtful ruler. - Xe opens the cage door to let them all out and starts walking back up the tunnels.

[Stevenson] well this was weird and different

[Doc] Chuckles- Indeed. It's why I was suprised when Cp was so dismissive of the Testificates on his own seeds. They can be a bit naive at times but they're good people for the most part.

[Splender] Teleports to the surface since he can't walk through the tunnel-

[Doc] Leads Stevenson to the surface where Exeggutor is waiting as well-

[Stevenson] well I should head back home

[Doc] Thanks for tagging along. Hope you had fun!

[Stevenson] it was an experience is the best way to describe it -starts to walk back home-

[Doc] At Splender- well at least I gave him something positive to think about. He doesn't have a very high opinon of Herobrine's in general.


	230. Steph and Gem, Hg, Lie and Doc in Wine Country

[gem] -wakes up in the tunnel and sees she is in one piece-

[Steph] -totally not looming in the distance of the tunnel peeking at gem-

[Steph] -totally-

[gem] -now that gem has full energy again a rush of white mist rushes past steph it's the guardians heading back to the house-

[Steph] -nervously slinks down tunnel to gem-

[gem] -sees steph and waves-

[Steph] -nervous smile- hey-- sorry.. sorry for up and bolting the other day--

[Gem] it's ok i figure my guardians just scared you so what can i do for you?

[Steph] Just.. Wanted to see you. Got you a flower? *bitches like flowers, becky lemme smash

-steph offers a simple poppy to Gem-

[Gem] -her eyes turn a light pink and she excepts the flower- thank you

[CP] Is lazing about on Lie's roof-

[Doc] Is walking by with a grin - Hi Cp!

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Splender] - That's not very nice CP...

[Doc] Ah, I'm used to it. It's a lovely day out isn't it?

[CP] - The fuck do you want now?

[Doc] Nothing. We just visited Kore and we're both all charged up.

[CP] - Have they finally gotten rid of those stupid fucking statues?

[Doc] Of course not! They love us!

[CP] Growls-

[Splender] - Doc, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I should go check on Pinwheel

[Doc] Sure! Go ahead! Thank you for coming with me. It was fun.

[Splender] Waves farewell before teleporting off-

[Doc] You're such a pill, he loved the carvings they did of him. I've never seen him so excited and happy. Especially after I updated their server to get the colors update intalled.

[CP] - He see's drawings of himself all the time

[Doc] But this one is special, they did all kinds of spiral knots with his tentacles and even rubbed it with dye to get the colors right.

[CP] - The colors he sees all the time from the kids drawing pictures of him

[Doc] waves a hand- Bah. We had fun, and he made the little Testificate kids in the city happy too. They've been dressing up as us to play. It's adorable.

[CP] - They what?

[Doc] You know how kids are. They want to be like their idols.

[CP] Groans loudly-

[Lie] Sticks her head out the door- What's he groaning about now?

[Doc] I'm telling him adorable children stories about TLOT's Testificates.

[Lie] - Ah, alright. Do you want any food Doc? I'm just making lunch

[Doc] Nah, thank you though. 

[Notch] Comes around the house at a quick pace- Doc!

[Doc] Hmm?

[Notch] I got the call. Hg is ready to come back. 

[Doc] Ah, I guess I'm going right back out. I had a little excursion planned anyway...

[CP] - Good, you'll be leaving me alone then

[Doc] I was planning on it. You always make him cry anyway. I hoping Lie would accompany me.

[Lie] - Me? Why?

[Doc] Because I think you'll like what I have planned.

[Lie] - What about CN?

[Doc] Cp doesn't want to go. He can keep an eye on him. It's not like he's destructive.

[Lie] - If you're sure...

[CP] - Oh fuck you!

[Doc] It's going to require a little bit of in and out though. Cp? Do you want to just grab HG and scare the fuck out of Jeb again?

[CP] - ... Fine

[Notch] Jeb said he was up and around. I guess now is good.

[CP] Creates an opening and quickly passes through. There's a bit of screaming from the other end before CP reemerges with HG-

[Doc] tp's Hg to hir to get him down-

[HG] hi doc

[Doc] Good to see you back! How are you feeling? I planned a little excursion for us, but it's nowhere near where you were. So it was easier to come back here first. 

[Lie] Grabs some food and offers it to HG-

[Doc] No! Don't eat. We're getting lunch out too. 

[HG] oh ok no food here

[Lie] - Oh, alright...

[Doc] I asked Splender to do me a favor a while back so we should be able to go right to where I was planning. Lie? You ready? I'm sure you want me too.... change my clothes...

[Lie] - Yes please, let's try not to draw too much attention. HG? Do you have anything cleaner?

[HG] no this is all I have

[Lie] - Hmmm, Doc? A little help?

[Doc] Sourly strips off hir coat and gloves - Hmm? Oh, yeah. Hang on... 

[Doc] Actually wait... no. He'll fit right in where we're going. In fact Lie, you should put on some of your work clothes.

[Lie] - I don't really have any designated work clothes...

[Doc] Pulls out a red and black bundle- I've been saving this... I guess you can have it... - Xe passes the bundle to Lie. It's a red and back checkered shirt. If the resolution was higher, it would probably be plaid. - The shirt you have on is too nice. 

[Lie] - Alright, just give me a chance to get some longer pants on- She retreats into the house to change

[Doc] Takes a copy of hir coat and changes it to black before stripping the tails off to make a short jacket.

[Lie] Returns with the new shirt hanging open on top of her usual shirt and her jeans-

[Doc] That's better, let me check the exit, so we aren't spotted. - Xe gets down into a bit of a crouch and violently headbangs forward. The space in front of hir seems to shatter into a small hole and xe looks out through it before turning back. -Coast is clear. Let's go! - Xe struggles to widen the hole and hold it. - Go quickly!

[Lie] Quickly slips through-

[HG] -goes though quickly-

-On the other side, the smell of fall hits them abruptly as they emerge from a small broken tv. It's hidden in some bracken by the side of a narrow but well paved road. The leaves are turning in the trees above them and the ground is carpeted with them as well. There's just the tiniest nip of cold in the air.

[Lie] Slips on her sunglasses- Oh no, we forgot about HG's eyes!

[Doc] Pulls out hir contacts, and fusses with them before blinking them in. - Eh, I can just copy yours. Unless you want some contacts HG?

[HG] no sunglasses will be fine

[Doc] Clicks at Lie and hands the spare glasses to him. - We have a little bit of a walk but I didn't want to risk anyone seeing us come in. Try to remember where the tv is.

[Lie] - I can leave a small trail of plants

[HG] -starts looking at the trees- the trees are more then one color are they sick?

[Lie] - It's fall, at this time of the year the trees... Go to sleep, until spring arrives

[HG] well as long as they will be ok

[Doc] Just nothing too showy, I don't want anyone to stop and pick them. And Hg, this is also the time people harvest the plants, so they can save the seeds until it's time to plant again in the spring. - Xe's ambling along and the leaves are crunching pleasntly beneath hir boots.

[Lie] - Oh don't worry, this is normal

[HG] how many seeds do people get do you think we could get some if they have extra

[Doc] Most likely. We'll see what's there. This is an odd little area. It's mostly for tourists but it's also farm country.

[HG] -bounces a little at the word farm-

[Lie] - Just no watering HG, it will raise a lot of questions if you do

[HG] awe ok

[Doc] There's a little break in the trees and some familiar noise. The trees on the side of the road open up onto a field with several different types of cows roaming around.

[HG] are those cows they don't look exactly like the ones from home

[Lie] - Yes, out here there's a lot of different types of cows

[Doc] Follows the road as it dips down and around the side of a hill. A dirt parking lot opens out to several small businesses in houses and a large barn. Behind the building, and partially in sight, is a field of ripe pumpkins and fancy gourds. There are tables out front with corn in many colors and jars of jam, jelly and honey for sale. There are people milling around, but not too many.

[Lie] - Oooh, it's been awhile since I've even thought about corn

[Doc] It looks interesting. What can you do with it?

[HG] is corn a plant and if so can we get some to plant?

[Doc] Yes and yes.

[Lie] - It's used in a lot of things, it's actually the only plant solely dependent on human's for it's ability to spread around. You can feed it to animals... Actually, you've had a product of corn Doc, it's kernels are used to make popcorn

[Doc] Oh! The little crunchy things that look like clouds.

[Doc] Pick some out, I'm paying.

[HG] gowning corn sound like a job I wouldn't mind doing

[Lie] - Got it- She goes to the table and picks out some ears and a few small bags of seeds. She grins as she see's a bag of "rainbow corn"

[Doc] Is looking at some of the honey jars. - Why are they different colors?

[Lie] - Because of where the hives are located and what the bee's mostly ate from

[HG] bees?

[Lie] - The real world equivalent of Touchies

[Doc] Ah, then I'll get some of that too. Xe grabs a jar and the corn and pulls out some actual money to pay for it. - And three tickets please.

[Lie] - Tickets?

[HG] tickets?

[Doc] Tickets. - Xe takes the little bits of paper and goes where the woman is indicating, behind the barn. Xe quietly stows hir spoils in hir inventory and looks to see their reaction. 

-In the space is a variety of goats, full size and miniature, playing happily, as well as two ponies and a bored looking llama. There are some ducks as well passing easily under the wooden fence, and quacking for a handout. A younger lady takes the bits of paper and opens the gate to let them inside, where there are already some children and parents petting the animals.

[HG] i want to pet these cute animals

[Lie] Immediately goes towards the ponies, as small goats bump into her as well-

[Doc] Well go ahead. The tickets are to help the keepers pay for their feed.

[HG] -goes over to pet a goat-

[Lie] Pulls a bit of sugar from her inventory and slips it to the ponies-

[Minature goat] Bounces happily around Hg's feet and tries to nibble on his pants leg-

[Doc] Is having a bit of a staring contest with the llama-

-One pony is rather onry at the moment do to some flies and stomps it's feet-

[HG] -pets the goat as it nibbles he doesn't mind-

[Doc] Glad I have good shoes on. I know how painful those hooves can be...

[Lie] - Speaking of, how's Deer doing?

[Doc] She kicked me in the face. But I got her hooves taken care of.

[Lie] - Well I'm glad to hear she's okay, but she really kicked you in the face?

[Doc] It was a reflex, nothing malicious.

[Lie] - Good

[HG] -is trying to pets some of the ducks-

[Ducks] Are a little bit elusive because HG isn't trying to feed them.

[Baby goat] MAaaaaa

[Doc] Well that's almost familiar...

[HG] -has a huge smile on his face as he tries to pet as many animals as he can-

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yes, but I don't think they are as big

[Doc] Not yet at least. Hah.

[Goats] Mob Hg a little bit because he's being so affectionate.

[Doc] Looks at the ponies- Those don't look like colts..?

[Ponies] Snort and shift around, one kicks out a little-

[Lie] - Why are you so onry, huh?

[Lie] - No, these are ponies, smaller horses usually used with children

[HG] -is trying to pet all the goats at once-

[Doc] Oh, well they're cute. - chuckles- I just imagined what Stevie would have looked like riding one while he was a kid. Trying to keep up with his big brother.

[Lie] - Well, we do have a lot of children in the village...

[Doc] Should I work on the horse code to see if I can make them smaller?

[Lie] - If you want, there is a size smaller than this to

[Doc] You know, you could just let TLOT size down some of the horses you have.

[Lie] Gives Doc a look-

[Doc] Returns the look with interest - crazy horse lady.

[Lie] - Shush

[HG] -walks a little away from the goats to see if they will follow-

[Doc] You guys ready to go eat?

[Goats] Some follow Hg curiously-

[Lie] - Yeah, I could use some food

[HG] doc lie look i made animal friends

[Lie] - Yup, that you did

[Doc] Aww, and they're so cute. 

[Assorted goats] - Maaaaa

[HG] do you think there is a mod with goats or somewhere in the in this world we could tame one?

[Lie] - I mean, we could buy one...

[Doc] You want to buy a goat? I don't know if they're for sale?

[Lie] - Maybe not here, but somewhere, we can look around online for one

[HG] they are so cute i would want one if we could get one

[Doc] Nods understandingly- you can buy anything online. Lets go get food. 

[Lie] - Yeah, let's go

[HG] -pets the goats each one more time-

[Doc] Leaves the pen with an appreciative nod at the ticket girl and walks across the pumpkin patch towards one of the houses. People are picking out pumpkins and carrying them to a grubby scale to pay for them as they pass.

[Lie] - Guess it's getting close to Halloween...

[HG] what's Halloween?

[Lie] - A holiday where you get to dress up, sometimes you get candy to

[HG] that sounds like fun

[Lie] - Oh it can be, CP mentioned to me that it's one of the only times the creepy pasta's can freely wander around

[Doc] Xe walks up the wooden steps and opens the door. Inside is a long wooden bar and a bunch of cafe tables. There are pastries for sale in the glass counter and racks and racks of wine bottles behind it. The air is thick with the smell of fresh bread and there are baskets of colorful grapes on a table near the counter. A couple sits at one of the tables staring into eachothers eyes as they share a bottle of wine and a family is muching on pastries near the huge glass window at the back of the room. Outside the view is of a small lake bordered by the rows of corn.

[Lie] - Aw, this is a quaint little place

[HG] this place is nice

[Doc] Everything smells so good. Some of this is familiar, but I don't know what these are. - pokes a grape-

[Lie] - Grapes, a fruit which grows on vines. It's made into wine

[HG] fruit like apples does that mean we could plant them?

[Lie] - Yes, but we'd have to build trellises for them to grow on

[HG] i don't know what those are but if it needs them i wouldn't mind building them

[Lie] - It can probably be accomplished with fence posts and strings

[Doc] Picks up a bunch of dark purple grapes and goes to look in the case and order some basic things.

[Doc] Do you guys want anything specific?

[HG] i don't know what kinds of food they have here

[Lie] - Nah, just get me something you think I'll like

[Doc] Pastries, wine, cheese, lots of fresh bread... 

[Clerk] We have coffee, cocoa and tea too.

[Lie] - Do you have any cherry based pastries? I'll take one of those if you do

[Doc] Is pointing at things. - Looks like there's danishes. Let's have two of those, and these... You guys have a seat and enjoy the view, I've got this.

[Lie] - You sure?

-Distantly there's the sound of geese honking as they fly over head-

[Doc] Well you can get the drinks I guess. - Theres three mugs on the counter already, they're thick white ceramic and steaming gently. - I figured you guys wouldn't want to get drunk.

[Lie] Looks at the contents-

-Two of them are cocoa, one is coffee.

[Lie] - Um, Doc?

[HG] -takes one of the cocoas-

[Doc] Oh! You need tea don't you... dammit. Hg, you get two. I made her pour them, it's not right to waste it.

[Lie] Asks the clerk for a non-caffeinated herbal tea instead-

[HG] -grabs the second cup of cocoa as well- this smells like coco beans

[Clerk] Fusses around and makes a cup of chamomile instead.

[Lie] - That's because it's cocoa, it's made from the beans

[Doc] Motions to the remaining cup and the one that was just placed with a tea bag string over the side of it.

[HG] coco does smell good and taste good so this must be good

[Lie] Thanks the clerk and takes the last two cups- HG and I will find seats, take your time Doc

[Doc] I won't be long.

[Lie] Urges HG to follow her as they look for a small table near a window-

-Outside the wind has picked up a little and the shutters rattle against the old wood-

[HG] -is looking out the window as he follows lie-

[Lie] Chooses a table and sits down-

[HG] -sits down and takes a sip of the cocoa- oh this is both hot and taste good

[Doc] Joins them after a moment with the clerk helping hir carry their food. There's a cheese tray with crackers and a big loaf of fresh bread that's all veined through with yellow cheese as well, little butter pats, Lie's danishes, three cups of applesauce that smells of spices and was likely made in the next room, and some curls of thin-sliced ham.

[Lie] - Good choices, these look really good

[Doc] Slides into the booth and warms hir hands on the coffee cup before thanking the clerk. - Ah... it's been so stressful the last few times I went out...

[HG] this all looks so good

[Doc] I know sitting out here being sick and feeling like crap sucks. Lie and I both suffered through it too. I wanted to take you someplace nice to celebrate afterwards.

[Lie] - It's a good idea- She sips her tea

[HG] well i am having a lot of fun today

[Doc] Me too, you're both most plesant company. - Takes a knife and cuts a bit from the bread loaves to make a little sandwich.

[Lie] Picks up one of her Danish's and starts eating-

[Doc] It's weird and complicated out here. I can't even look at things too closely without getting hung up on all the details.

[Lie] - Makes me glad that this is where I originated from

[HG] -takes a piece of cheese ad tries it- it's more complicated but i also get excited to see all the plants i have never seen before

[Doc] I have no regrets. I love my home. And I have no shame about stealing a thing here and there and sneaking it back to add to my hoarde.

[Lie] - So I've noticed

[Doc] Grins- What can I say, I'm a dragon at hearts.

[HG] i am all for a hoarde if it means more plants and animals

[Doc] Ha! Nice to see we're all on board. As long as we keep the balance of predators and prey from getting out of balance, I'm all for diversity. - Chomps on hir sandwich

[Lie] Looks out the window to just watch the scenery-

[HG] -makes a sandwich like docs so he can try it-

-The corn is moving with the breeze and rippling in gentle waves over the hillside below. The ducks have taken to the pond and are diving for little fish in the sparkling blue waters, and there's the happy sounds of goats and ponies being fed next door.

[Lie] - You know, I've been in the game so long that this all feels kinda surreal

[Doc] Bites down on a grape and makes a suprised face as it gives with a wet squish. - Yeah, we're spoiled. The weather on the server is rainy, but steady in every other way. It's usually just warm. This is what you make wine with? It tastes odd. 

[HG] odd like how?

[Lie] - And at least we don't get natural disasters on the server

[Doc] I don't know, just nothing at all like anything alcoholic I've ever had. - at Lie- Yeah! I've done a little bit of reading on that kind of thing. Earthquakes are freaky, the ground just like.. moves suddenly! It's scary to think about. And lava that actually bubbles up out of the ground out of control instead of staying in nice pools?! - Xe holds a grape out to Hg, - you try one. 

[Lie] - Wine is fermented, and there's another type of grape as well, there are white grapes which are actually green

[HG] -takes the grape and eat it- it's sweet

[Doc] Yeah, I've seen TLOT make the touchie wine before. But it's still sweet after it's fermented. That's why it caught me off guard.

[Doc] Is quietly taking samples of the cheeses.

[HG] -drinks more cocoa-

[Lie] - So do we have anything else planned for today?

[Doc] Not really. Just a quiet lunch and we'll have to walk back anyway. - Xe finishes hir coffee with a satisfied smile. - we can always pack up the leftovers to take with.

[Lie] - Alright, it does look like it might start raining soon...

[HG] -finishes the first cup and start on the second cup he has-

[Doc] Yeah, I just got over being sick. Fucking Dn... Hows the little NOTCH? 

[HG] Dn?

[Lie] - He's one reason why CP was outside

[Doc] Yeah. My NOTCH made an appearance and bullied his way into my personal space. He's a dirtbag with a heart of ice.

[HG] he sounds mean i don't want to meet him

[Doc] He's just cold and rude. He's not openly violent thankfully. But yeah, you probably don't want to meet him.

[Lie] - Mine showed up as well, he's just a child though

[HG] -eats some sandwich-

[Doc] Runs a spoon around the edge of hir applesauce bowl to get the last smudges. - Yeah... I know you wanted to have a kid at some point, but this is ridiculious.

[Lie] - It feels more like baby sitting, not actually mine

[HG] -tries some apple sauce- this tastes like apples and something else

[Doc] It is babysitting, as ar as I'm concerened. Same. It's kinda spicy?

[Lie] - It's probably cinnamon that you're tasting

[Doc] Well it tastes good, and I'm full.

[HG] what is cinnamon? -finishes the apple sauce he has-

[Doc] I know it's a spice.

[Lie] - Mmhm

[HG] well my hunger is full now as well

[Lie] - Same, should we start heading back

[Doc] Okay, we can go. My inventory is mostly full, you guys take some of the leftovers.

[Lie] With a resigned sigh Lie does so-

[Doc] Picks up the table a bit and takes the wooden charger back to the counter. - Should we get a bottle of wine to take with?

[HG] yes and we do this again sometime

[Lie] - I don't think that's necessary...

[Doc] Okay. We've got some nice spoils as it is. - Xe heads out with them. It's gotten a little chillier outside as they head back down the road.

[Lie] Pulls her flannel shirt a bit closer-

[HG] -picks up one yellow one orange and one red leaf as they walk-

-It's getting a bit darker and the sky is lit up with hues of gold, rose and purple. -

[Doc] Is looking for Lie's trail of flowers- Sheesh.... I might need a torch...

[Lie] - Come on, we shouldn't be to far

[HG] i could run us there

[Lie] - No, that's alright

-Night falls and their shadows grow in front of them and then melt away into the surrounding darkness. - 

[Doc] Takes hir contacts out and searches for the flowers with the feeble glow from hir eyes.

[Lie] Removes her sunglasses, in the fading light the glow from her hair is growing more apparent-

[Doc] Stubs hir foot on the old tv with a small cry- fuck!

[Lie] - Found it

[HG] -take his sun glasses off as well so he can see-

[Doc] Fiddles with the tv but is having some trouble with the portal- Dammit, we need to get back a bit from the road. - Xe picks up the tv and tromps deeper into the woods.

[Lie] Follows and makes sure the path behind them is covered-

[HG] -puts the three leafs in his innovatory-

[Doc] Finds a break in the trees that opens into a field, in the distance three horses watch them suspiciously, as Doc climbs over the rustic old fence.

[Lie] - Doc don't you dare leave that tv in there!

[Doc] Well I can't open the crate with the crowbar that's inside of it Lie! No matter what I do I have to leave it out here, and I need space for a runnning start if you want to get home at all.

[Lie] - But those horses are bond to investigate it once we leave, which means, knowing horses, they'll break it and potentially get hurt from it!

[HG] I can get you to go fast in a short distance

[Doc] At Hg- trust me, no. Well find a stump outside the paddock where you can elevate it a bit. The farmer is bound to see it and dispose of it then.

[Lie] - I don't know... This is a big field...

[Doc] Do you want to go home?

[HG] I want to go home

[Lie] - Well yes... Wait a minute, why don't we just have CP make the opening from the other end?

[Doc] Because I'm not in the mood to hear him bitch and it still won't get rid of the tv.

[Lie] Groans-

[Lie] - Fine- She creates a stump, wide enough that the horses will have a very difficult time getting to the tv

[Doc] Checks to make sure there aren't any lights nearby and backs up from the fence. - Be ready to race in after me- Xe hunkers down and runs full force at the tv from several hundred feet away-

[Lie] Readies herself-

[HG] -readies him self to run in full speed-

[Doc] Leaps at the halfway mark and shifts in the air using hir back feet to get an extra burst of speed, as xe leaps the fence, tears a hole in reality in front of the tv and shoots inside-

[Lie] Darts inside after them-

[HG] -runs in at blur speed-

[Doc] Goes skidding across Lie's yard and gets tangled up in the swings under her bridge-

-The portal snaps closed behind them-

[Lie] Stops soon after leaving the portal-

[Lie] - Ah, home again

[HG] -runs around the swings and in a circle before coming to a stop-

[Doc] Embarassed dragon smile- Sorry Lie.

[CP] Hears the noise and steps out onto the bridge and looks over the edge- The fuck are you doing now?

[Doc] Shifts back to hir normal self and is left hanging with the swing around hir belly-nooooothing.

[CP] Hops down, his expression like that of a cat which caught the canary as he picks his wife up-

[Doc] You look happy. Did Mb come over for a fight?

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Okay. Well I'm glad you're in a good mood for a change. - Xe turns to Hg- Thanks for going out with us. I know you won't be able to make portals yet, but we'll schedule some practice. - Xe pats the other brine on the shoulder - Have fun then, I'm heading home. - Xe hops off the swing and starts to walk away.

[CP] - Watch your feet

[Doc] I know about the honesty blossoms Cp. I'm not going to walk in them-

[CP] - Oh that's not what I'm talking about

[Doc] Looks down. - You're right. My boots are muddy. But I'm going to clean up before I change back into my regular clothes.

[CP] - Yeah I think that's the least of your problems

[Doc] Cp, are you being nasty for no reason again?

[CP] - Oh I did nothing this time

[Doc] I think I'm missing something here. If you played a mean prank while I was gone...

[CP] - I did nothing, as I've already stated, however... Well, Splender is in a bit of a panic right now

[Doc] Oh gods... why?!

[CP] Grins broadly- He can't find Pinwheel

[Doc] He should check under his bed.

[CP] - The path to the mainland was left up

[Doc] Shrugs- I guess I'll go help him find her then. She's deadly as fuck and a bit hard to miss. But she is intelligent. There's always the chance she'll come home on her own when she gets hungry or tired.

[CP] - Up to you, but I'm keeping my wife inside

[Doc] If you wish, but again. Pinwheel isn't stupid, she's just easily stressed out. - gives the creepypasta a knowing look- She's not a monster Cp.

[CP] - She also likes to bite

[Doc] And you like to punch- walks away-


	231. Making Ponies, Firebird vs DN, Cn's Room, Mammoth Haircut

[Doc] Types with one hand while xe walks- Deerheart? Just a heads up if you don't know, Pinwheel is out wandering, so keep a close eye on Yaunfen. Going swimming would probably be the safest activity right now.

[Deer] - Oh we know, Splender screamed it over chat. TLOT had to go and reassure the villages they would be okay-

[Doc] Any sightings yet?

[Deer] - Not as far as I know

\- /DN was killed by Pinwheel/ -

[Doc] Well she's getting better in her taste of who to bite-

[Deer] Hysterically laughing from the castle-

[Alexsezia] Guys, she's at my house.

[Doc] I'll come over. Just stay where you are.

[Splender] Over chat- PINWHEEEEEEEEEEEL!

[Doc] Reaches Alexsezia's house- 

[Alexsezia] Is sitting cross-legged on top of a wood block. Her cats are all locked in the house and mewing. She's holding a long stick that's actually two sticks bound with spider thread to increase the length, and using a tuft of feathers on the end to play with Pinwheel like a cat.

[Pinwheel] Watches the feather and lunges at it-

[Alexsezia] Shakes the little tuft and lets her get a taste of it before twitching it away.

[Doc] Very smart.

[Pinwheel] Chases after the feather-

[Alexsezia] From everything I've seen their behavior when they're small is cat-like. She just seemed bored and probably wandered over here just because this is the closest house apart from yours.

[Pinwheel] Lashes at the feather with her tail, cutting a bit of it off-

[Alexsezia] Whoah. Sharp and accurate! - twitches the toy around some more. 

[doc] Smiles- Looks like she's having fun.

[Splender] Arrives, a bit frantic- PINWHEEL!

[Doc] Splender! It's okay. She's fine.

[Pinwheel] Rolls around as she grabs at the feather-

[Splender] - But she killed someone again!

[Doc] Yeah, it was my NOTCH, and he's a grade A asshole.

[Splender] - But... But...

[Doc] No butts. He's the reason I was sick, and he's been driving me nuts. There is zero reason for you to feel bad about that. For all we know he kicked her or something.

[Splender] Whimpers- Okay...

[Doc] Pats him - We were just gone for a little longer then expected and she probably got bored-

[Pinwheel] Bites at the stick-

[Alexsezia] Aww. you cracked it. Give me a min, I'll fix it. - pulls the stick straight up to repair it-

[Pinwheel] Lunges at it-

[Alexsezia] Pulls back half a stick and the part with the feather falls to the ground-

[Pinwheel] Attacks the feather-

[Doc] Laughs good-naturedly- I guess you really need one of these around the house Splender. 

[Alexsezia] Gets down from the block to get more feathers from the house- I'll be right back.

[Pinwheel] Hunkers down low and butt twitches in Alex's direction-

[Splender] - Pinwheel no!

[Pinwheel] - NO!

[Doc] Kicks the block Alex was sitting on into Pinwheel's path. 

[Alexsezia] Jumps at the loud noises - What the nether?

[Pinwheel] Is a bit stunned after running into the block-

[Alexsezia] Honestly...

[Doc] She just gets too excited. We're working on teaching her not to randomly bite people.

[Splender] - I'm sorry!

[Doc] It's not your fault. She just has a lot of energy.

[Pinwheel] Starts climbing on top of the block-

[Doc] Gets behind her and starts scratching her ruff-

[Pinwheel] Flops-

[Doc] See? There you go. You're happy. 

[Alexsezia] Nice trick.

[Doc] at Pinwheel- Did someone have a fun day exploring?- 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Alexsezia] Is suprised- No?

[Doc] That's just the only word she knows so far.

[Pinwheel] - No no no

[Doc] See? 

[Alexsezia] Chuckles-

[Splender] - I'm sorry if she's caused you any trouble Alex...

[Alexsezia] Not at all. I'm used to dealing with small fickle animals. Cat's that aren't well-socialized can be bitey and scratch at the smallest provocation too. You just have to be gentle and patient.

[Splender] Sits down-

[Doc] Is just rubbing and scritching Pinwheel with abandon, trying to get her to purr.

[Pinwheel] Teeny tiny purr-

[Alexsezia] Goes into the house and comes back with a tuft of feathers. She leans against the wall and starts making a new cat toy, this time with the feathers on a little string.

[Pinwheel] Is watching the feathers-

[Alexsezia] Finishes the toy and gives it to Splender - You just drag it along like this and twitch it away. Kinda like fishing.

[Splender] Tries-

[Pinwheel] Pulls away from Doc to chase the feathers-

[Doc] There we go. Happy Pinwheel. This is a good way to exercise her if you want her to sleep too.

[Splender] - Okay

[Alexsezia] Why are you dressed like that Doc? 

[Doc] Oh, I went out for a bit. Hg is done transforming. He can go out irl now.

[Splender] Is trying to get Pinwheel to jump-

[Alexsezia] Swing it up so it goes in an arc over her head. It makes cats do backflips.

[Splender] Tries it-

[Pinwheel] Her neck and head just flop backwards to follow-

[Alexsezia] Okay granted a cat does strike with their whole body, not just the head...

[Splender] Giggles-

[Doc] Oh! I still have the void bottle! I wonder if she went wandering out of hunger? - Xe puts down a shulker box and spins it open to get the little bottle of black mush

[Pinwheel] Attention is on the bottle rather quickly-

[Doc] cautiously holds it near her and tips it gently

[Pinwheel] Laps up the contents eagerly, standing on her hind legs trying to get closer-

[Doc] Keeps tipping until it's empty- Do you want more?

[Pinwheel] Baps the bottle-

[Doc] okay, I have more. I made myself a dragon kit box - indicates the white shulker box- I've got medicine and dragon wort in there too- Xe pulls out another bottle and tips it for Pinwheel as well

[Pinwheel] Stretches neck as much as she can to try and get as much energy as she can-

[Alexsezia] I'm glad I'm not the only one around here who likes to be prepared for anything

[Splender] - She's so cute

[Doc] She is lovely, and hungry! Is it gonna be time to get bigger again already?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Lie] Arrives at the castle around mid day the next day, CN is following her-

[Dn] Materializing behind them- Your most probable quarry is hiding.

[Lie] - Yelps- WHAT THE FUCK!?

[CN] - DN! Look! Look! I got another feather!

[Dn] Examines it and gives a snort of appreciation. - Did the giver die swiftly?

[CN] - No, the pretty bird just gave it to me! It's another NOTCH like us!

[Dn] Interesting....

[Lie] Having recovered- If your speaking about Doc, that's not who I'm looking for today

[Dn] Then who is in this ridiculous house are you seeking?

[Lie] - The brine which is the reason the two of you even exist

[Dn] Makes a sour face. - Gone riding in the desert.

[Lie] - I see, guess I should have brought Beau...

[CN] - That's the armored one, right?

[Lie] - Yes CN

[Dn] Just stares at her rather coldly - Why do you want to see the brine Cn?

[CN] - I'm just following my brine to make sure she's safe!

[Dn] Pats his head-

[CN] Laughs a little-

[Lie] Is debating what to do-

[Dn] Turns with an annoyed sigh and walks out across the water, leaving a path of ice as he heads for the shrine.

[Lapras] Surfaces to investigate the ice-

[Dn] clucks his tongue at the pokemon, and grumbles- More annoying intrusions.

[Lie] Decide not to trust DN's ice and walks the long way around to the edge of the desert and calls out mentally for TLOT-

[TLOT] Mentally- Lie? We're at the gym.

[Lie] - I don't wanna walk that far...

[TLOT] Then tp to me, duh.

[Lie] - How do I do that again? And I've got CN with me...

[TLOT] Groans- I'll do it. Honestly, you need to learn this stuff. 

\- /tp player Lilinthia and ChildNOTCH to HerobrinetheLordofTears /-

[TLOT] Is standing beside his zombie horse Hellion 

[Steve] Is doing some small tricks on China as he runs the skeletal horse in a circle around the large open floor.

[Lie] - Thank you TLOT, hey Steve

[Steve] Waves- Hi Lie!

[CN] Frowns at the undead horses-

[TLOT] Is keeping a sharp eye on the child- What's the matter now?

[CN] - Those could hurt her

[Lie] Sighs- They won't hurt me CN

[Steve] Hey Lie, watch me! - He stands up on China's back and crouches to stay put as China goes at a full gallop-

[TLOT] Nonsense. They're perfectly tame.

[Lie] - So you're learning some vaulting and trick riding?

[Steve] As he goes by- Is that what it's called? 

[TLOT] It's just a minor error that's letting him crouch on China. It may have something to do with the update. But it's neat and we'll play with it while it lasts. Really it's fortunate that China is perfectly obedient. Xe can't really feel, so xe can't be motivated with treats or a smack on the rear. Hellion can still sense if I give them a tap. 

[Lie] - Yeah, that's what it's called. And the horses used for this in the real world are trained for years for it. Anyways TLOT, I think I have a project you might like. It's for all the kids

[TLOT] I'm listening. 

[Hellion] Wanders off a little bit and decides to keep pace with China-

[Lie] - So while we were out this last time we were able to pet and interact with some animals that are not on the server, like ponies. Ponies are essentially smaller horses which are a perfect size for kids. Do you think we could alter some spawn eggs to create some ponies?

[TLOT] Most likely, show me in your mind, so I can get it right. -

[Lie] Shows him images of ponies and kids riding them so he can get a better idea of the ratio-

[TLOT] Can't I just.. smush some big ones?

[Lie] - You are not touching my horses

[TLOT] Oh for.. I mean spawn some new ones and use them. 

[Steve] Sits back down and is fussing around with China's reins.

[Lie] - Oh alright...

[TLOT] Do you really need a lot of them?

[Lie] - Just a few for now, so I can work with them and make sure they'll be okay with kids

[TLOT] Four sound good?

[Lie] - Yeah, that should do

[CN] Is running up and down the stairs-

[TLOT] Makes a slightly wicked face - Then I can show you something... unsettling. - He opens the creative and pulls out the spawn eggs.

[Lie] Gives TLOT an unsure look-

[Steve] Slows down and to watch and brings China over-

[TLOT] Taps the egg four times to get four horses and takes a few steps back from the small cluster- I don't think anyone but my lamb really realizes how much having the Testificates here on the sub-seed has increased my powers...

[TLOT] He braces his feet and spreads his fingers on each hand like a director framing a shot. The horses are clustered inside the cage of his fingers with no sign of effort he draws his hands closer together and compacts the horses into ponies inside the clear cube of space around them. 

[Horses] Look thoughly weirded out but not in any discomfort.

[Steve] Applauds-

[Lie] - Okay that is a bit unsettling... Please don't ever accidentally do that

[TLOT] I would never. But it's amazing how easy it is now. I used to have to touch things to do that. And doing more then one at a time...? No way.

[Lie] - I'm glad for you TLOT, really. Did you hear that Splender went to Kore recently?

[TLOT] I heard it second-hand, but yes. I gather that he had a brief but happy visit, and that the children are greatly enjoying their toys.

[Lie] Smiles and nods-

[CN] Was racing down the steps to get between Lie and TLOT to defend her when he trips and falls-

[Hellion] Ducks hir head and lets Cn fall against the flat of hir face. The flesh is rubbery and just the tinest bit cold. The green horse gives a hollow whinny.

[CN] - Ewwwww...

[TLOT] Eww nothing, that was nice. Good Hellion.

[Lie] - Yes, very good Hellion. Are you okay CN?

[CN] Scrambles away and gets between Lie and TLOT- Stay away!

[TLOT] What's the issue now? You're a NOTCH, surely you had some idea of the extent of my powers already?

[CN] - You'll use them on her!

[Lie] Mutters- Oh for fucks sake

[TLOT] It wouldn't be the first time. I'm the reason she can turn into a cat. I'm the one that made her a Herobrine.

[CN] Growls a little-

[Lie] - TLOT, so far he hasn't shown any powers...

[TLOT] So far...

[Steve] Cn, we've all been friends for a long time. We're not going to hurt Lie.

[CN] - But... But... When she first came into being she was scared!

-mix does the arrive with a firebird on her head, his tail trailing behind her-

[Hellion] Trots over to Mix, sniffing both them and the bird interestedly- 

[TLOT] Hello Mix, Firebird, what do you think of our new ponies?

[Steve] Pulls on China's reins so xe does an artful little trot to show off

[Lie] - Now your doing dressage

[Steve] Aw, China just high steps when Xe's happy.

[Mix] *gently pats Hellion's snoot

[Mix] Ponies? Teeny horses? *Peeks over to look

[Mix] Awwww

[Hellion] Gives a happy snort and a little dust comes out of their nostrils.

[Firebird] -stares at Hellion judgementally before hopping off Mix's head and gliding over to TLOT to try and perch on him-

[CN] - Pretty bird!

[TLOT] Sticks up his arm to catch Firebird like a falcon

[Firebird] -Lands on arm and chirps contently-

[Mix] Who's a good horse... you are! *pet the zombie horse with lots of love, forgetting her intentions for coming here

[Hellion] Super happy and nuzzling- 

[TLOT] Aww Xe likes you.

[Mix] They're a good horse! *happy beam as she pets Hellion

[TLOT] Touches Firebirds mind- what do you think about our plethora of NOTCHES?

[Firebird] -No thought about it for a moment as bird shuffles before just, a noncommittal "Decent, I guess? Tiny one got a feather from me."- Chorp

[Mix] -contently petting Hellion- Good horse...

[Steve] Gives the smallest of signals and China trots directly up to Lie and gives her a little bow with their head down and front legs bent-

[Hellion] Lips around her hands to see if Mix has anything-

[Lie] Gives China a pat- You know, I could teach you some other manuevers

[Steve] Me or China? Haha

[TLOT] I don't know Lie, he does like the crop...- 

[Lie] - Both of you silly

[Mix] TLOT, what can I feed Hellion?

[TLOT] Honestly? Meat. Xe is a zombie after all.

[Lie] - A crop if used properly shouldn't aggravate a horse. It's a tool for correcting yes, but not used in a cruel way. However, some things can be taught without a crop

[TLOT] Just stares at her for a moment and decides to let it go.

[Mix] -pops a raw beef out and offers it to Hellion-

[Steve] Lie? You can't hit China, that's not what he meant... Xe can't feel that much.

[Hellion] Noms messily-

[Firebird] -chirp chirp bitch-

[Lie] - OH! Alright then, hmmm, most of the maneuvers I know then won't work well because they require the horse to pick up on leg pressure...

[Steve] But I can just tell them what to do.... Well I can ask. 

[Lie] - What I learned to do with horses out in the real world was a very difficult sport, it was meant to look like no commands were being given between horse and rider. They actually used to be old war manuevers

[CN] Gets closer to Firebird- Hi pretty birdy!

[Firebird] -squints at CN before scuttling a bit higher up TLOT's arm-

[Steve] Leans way down and China moves hir head close to bump his lovingly - Well it won't work like that. You have to ask.

[Lie] - Have you tried lateral movements?

[Steve] Points at the horse- Just demonstrate. 

[China] Gives Lie a really curious and intense stare for something with no eyes.

[Lie] - Side stepping, moving sideways

[Mix] Oh! That's right, TLOT, Steve, I had some stuff to give you. *gives Hellion a final pat before walking over to TLOT and patting Firebird's head

-Mix does the search in her bag-

[China] Makes an attempt to go sideways but their legs aren't really made for it, they end up just scooting sideways without moving their legs at all. Gently glitching along.

[TLOT] Watches curiously-

[Lie] - Hmmmm, that's not really going to work, is it...

[Steve] Well.. they're trying. Gotta give em that. - Pats the horses spine affectionatly-

[Lie] - It's a good maneuver to know if your ever in battle against archers

[Steve] Good to know. Thankfully the archers are usually on our side.

[Mix] -Pulls out a Shard and squints at it before presenting it to TLOT. It looks faintly like a teardrop and glints brightly. It.. might have been an iron once?- It reminded me of you. It was the only one that ended up in this shape, too.

[Lie] - There's also some moves for close combat battle, like if you end up surrounded by zombies

[TLOT] Cradles it in his hands- It's lovely, thank you Mix. Is this one of the ones you grew?

[Steve] Oh we have a good one for that! Watch me! - He's all excited now-

[Mix] Yeah! I got a few I want to pass around because they reminded me of people. I got a funky lava one that reminds me of CP. Oh, While Lie's here... If I can find it-- *dig in bag

[Steve] Moves China around so they're a safe distance away and makes hir jump a little, throwing out hir front hooves powerfully and dashing at the air-

[Lie] - Yeah that's one of them, but I can show you one that allows you to attack not only forwards, but backwards at the same time

[TLOT] Is turning the shard over and over so the sun catches it- I can't believe you can grow such pretty jewels

[Steve] What? Like a donkey kick?

[Mix] I didn't know either! I got bored and the villagers nearby were nice and helped me gather stuff to try this out. The iron ones are super strong, but the Bedrock ones are stronger.

[Lie] - Now don't be surprised if you fall off the first few times you do this, China, I need you to rear up, and once at the height of your rear, you're going to jump and kick back with your hind lags

[TLOT] You made bedrock crystals?!

[Mix] Yeah, it was nether doing it, too. But after the initial one, they're easier to do. You can just put the new one in normal dirt.

[Steve] Umm... I'm gonna let hir do hir thing. - He hops down- Go nuts. 

[China] Does a happy little prance and tries a couple of different stunts, leaping and kicking around. Xe manages to do one jump like Lie describes and the clatter of hooves against the stone floor is loud.

[Lie] - Good! That's the right way! I know it's hard, but it's a good trick to know in battle if something is right in front of you and behind you

[Steve] That was a good jump! - He reaches out for China and the horse happily butts up against him with a rather eerie wail, like wind in a seashell

[Lie] Smiles- Just keep up the practice and you'll have it down in no time

[TLOT] Man Mix... I would be happy to help you terraform part of the desert just so you could grow some of this stuff out in the open. Let it spread.

[Mix] Hey Lie! *She's found the shard that has a flower perfectly captured in it's center and is holding it up

[Mix] I mean, I kinda like the desert TLOT, It's nice seein' all the sand. Reminds me of home. Maybe a small part?

[Lie] - Hm? Yeah?

[Mix] This one's for you.

[TLOT] We could make a floating island. That would be fun.

[Lie] Approaches and takes the shard- It's so pretty!

[Mix] Like you! *cheesy smile

[Lie] Blushes- Ah, thank you

[TLOT] So what do you think Mix? Are you up for some building?

[Mix] -cheesy smile remains as she digs through her bag for the last shard. A few roll out and she gives lamenting looks at them since she's too busy to grab them. Bye Shards, have a nice life-

[Mix] Maybe? Still kinda tired. Just slept since I got back..

[CN] Yawns and rubs his eyes-

[Lie] - I think somebody stayed up to late "on guard"

[TLOT] So did you have a nice trip out at least? 

[Steve] Thumbs at a small door- There's beds in the locker room. He can conk out if you want to do more horse stuff.

[Lie] - No, I should be getting home anyways. Might as well take him with me

[Steve] Aww....

[Mix] I did! I got to check on these, and practice a bit. Was nice...

[Lie] - Feel free to stop by my place if you want any more training with China

[TLOT] I heard about the gauntlets. If you ever want to show me, I'd love to see.

[Steve] Oookay....

[Lie] Gathers CN- See you guys later! Thank you for the shard Mix!

[Mix] Well- Other practice, beside those. Hmm... *pulls out a bedrock Shard, it mostly looks like pockmarked rock with a slightly glowing center. Weird.

[Mix] No problem Lie!

[Mix] Is this the one...

[Lie] Leaves with CN-

[Firebird] -chirp-

[TLOT] Is it part glowstone? Why is it lit up?

[Mix] Fuck if I know. They just, do. -sets it down and pulls another out- It's got magic in it's core like the rest, I'm pretty sure. That's why the others glow so... Magic?

[Steve] Holds out his hands, expecting the shard to be very heavy. 

[China] Leans over his shoulder curiously and makes a little whistling sound.

[Mix] -squint a bit before smiling and handing it over. It's heavy, but not overly so. This one's pockmarks all seem to be heart shaped. Every last one.- Strong, but loving! Like you, Steve! *smile

[Steve] Aww! It's so neat! Thank you Mix!

[Mix] -cheesy smile increases- I'm glad you like it! If you want something made out of it you could probably talk to NK, that's what he did a lot. Was neat to watch... *faint fond expression

[TLOT] What could you make? Do you mean like jewelry? Or are they for channeling energy somehow-

[Mix] Yes. Yes to both those questions. He could do pretty much anything with them, given time, enough shards, and patience.

[Mix] I was better at learning languages compared to both of my brothers, though.

[TLOT] What kind of languges? I mean, I guess you speak Testificate and some of the mob talk right?

[Mix] I can speak uh... Dinospeak, I think was the common term for it. There are a few different subtypes but they used one general version across the seed. *gather up scattered shards and toss in bag

[Steve] So you can... talk to the Lightfoots?

[Mix] Yep!

[Mix] Why?

[Steve] Doc kinda pissed them off.

[Mix] Is that why shit's piling up in the library under the tree? Was wondering about it...

[TLOT] Fuuuuck. I guess it's my turn to piss them off. Show me.

[Mix] Sure, Firebird, here. -firebird flaps onto her shoulder and she trots out before turning to head toward her home. As they pass the two new Skeleton horse pens a few Lightfoot lazing about in the sun with the horses look over and judge them-

[TLOT] Strides a bit angrily- 

[Steve] is leading the horses.

[TLOT] Tell them I want everything back that they've taken from the castle... or else.

[Mix] That it?

[TLOT] It better be or they won't like what happens next.

[Mix]- clears throat to get attention-... Kxo weet teskeh'j jkivv aj ke ro hokihdot den. Uffhosaukot....?

*she has a face that shows she's worried she didn't Pronounce the words right

*the lightfoot judge the request before a few get up to get stuff from the library

[TLOT] Pulls some saddlebags and trunks from the creative and gathers up all their stolen stuff. 

[Steve] Helps him and piles the bags on their horses- 

[TLOT] Thank you. I would prefer to avoid fighting, but stealing is not tolerated here.

[Mix] yeah, no problem. You two have fun returning it all, TLOT.

[Lie] Is heading back towards the gym because she forgot the ponies, this time she's on Beau and has leads-

[TLOT and Steve] Are headed back with a full load of stuff.

[Lie] Dismounts and heads down to grab the ponies-

[Steve] Hey, isn't that Beau? 

[TLOT] I think so. Lie?

[Lie] Calls from inside- Yeah?

[TLOT] Opens the door to check on her. - Just making sure. I know you don't leave a horse alone lightly.

[Lie] - Yeah, I forgot to grab the ponies though- She's just tossing the last couple of leads over their necks

[TLOT] Do you need any help?

[Lie] - Nah, just hold the doors open please

[TLOT] Easy enough- He motions Steve back-

[Lie] Leads the ponies up and through the door- Thanks

[Stevie] Knocks on Steffans door-

[Enderbro] Answers the door holding Gordon- HIDEO-HO!

[Stevie] - NETHER!- Jumps back a little

[Enderbro] HI OTHER STEVE. 

[Steffan] Appears behind Bro- Which other Steve is it bro?

[Enderbro] Uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.....LITTLE STEVE.

[Stevie] - Er... Hey

[Steffan] Bro... Hey Stevie. - He gives Enderbro a gentle shove to the side - You wanna come in? It's a bit hot out.

[Stevie] - Sure, besides, I have something I wanna talk about with you

[Steffan] Motions for him to sit at the table. Steffan's laptop is already there and humming away. 

[Enderbro] Tps to the floor with a 'bamph' and sits with Gordon on his lap, watching them-

[Stevie] Sits and gives the laptop a curious glance before returning his attention to Steffan- So I wanna surprise Alexis with something but I'm going to need some help

[Steffan] Why me? I can't craft off the table. 

[Enderbro] How about a whole box of cookies!

[Stevie] - No no no, I wanna build her something, maybe a gazebo overlooking the water, but I'll need help building it so it will be done quickly and somebody else to distract her for the day

[Steffan] Absolutely.... as for a distraction... - he turns to Enderbro who's suddenly smiling. - Hey bro, want to go bug Alexis?

[Enderbro] Makes a show of thinking about it - What do I get? 

[Steffan] Ummm?

[Stevie] - I'll get Lie to make you a special flower?

[Enderbro] Thinking - I want purple! And it should smell like chocolate!

[Stevie] - Ooooookaaaay....

[Steffan] Do you want him to go now?

[Stevie] - I dunno, do you think we should have somebody else there to help keep him focused?

[Steffan] Shakes his head - No, man. You don't have to talk around him either. Hey bro, you get to play with Alexis's kitten. 

[Enderbro] KITTEN?!

[Stevie] - Yup, but it might be a couple of days, gotta make sure we have all of our supplies ready

[Enderbro] I WANNA PLAY WITH THE KITTEN- 

[Steffan] Groans.... - You should have waited until you were ready to ask me then...

[Stevie] - We're Steve's it won't take us that long

[Steffan] Fair enough. Then you can get his part ready too- 

[Enderbro] Shakes his head eagarly, and thrusts the dirt block at him - Gordon has a joke for you! He says; I'd tell you a joke about the end, but it will just dragon!

[Stevie] Gives a polite laugh- That's a good one

[Steffan] Is just rolling his eyes.

[Stevie] Once finished talking with Steffan, he decided to just bite the bullet and go see Lie. As he approaches, he notices her laying out blocks in her jungle tree- Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hey Stevie, what brings you by?

[Stevie] - I need a favor...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Stevie] - I'm getting some help from Steffan and Enderbro for something I'm building and Bro requested a flower in return

[Lie] - What kind of flower?

[Stevie] - He wants a purple one that smells like chocolate...

[Lie] - Excuse me?

[Stevie] - Yeah... I know you don't like the smell but they're helping me with something important and I would really appreciate it if you'd do this for me...

[Lie] Sighs- Alright, just let me see if I can find some cocoa beans- She heads into her house and begins searching

[Stevie] Waits outside and notices CN- Oh, um, hello...

[CN] - You're okay- He then ducks back inside

[Lie] Comes outside with the beans and sits down on her steps, concentrating on the beans and attempting to change them. After several moments the beans begin to twist and writhe before sprouting upwards into a velvety purple flower- See if this is okay

[Stevie] Takes the flower and smells it. A rich chocolaty aroma wafts out and Stevie skills- Perfect, thank you Lie  
[Lie] - Yeah, just be sure to keep it away from me

[Stevie] Looks up at the tree Lie was in- So what are you doing?  
[Lie] - You mean you haven't heard? Doc and I have found our NOTCH's, mines a child so he's staying here.  
[Stevie] - Is that who I saw peeking out earlier?  
[Lie] - Probably, anyways, I'm building him a room so he doesn't have to sleep in my storage room  
[Stevie] - Well that's good, I'll see you around Lie  
[Lie] - Don't be a stranger, I know you're still wary of your brother, but currently his thoughts are preoccupied over my NOTCH

[Doc] Is fast walking with Yaunfen through Lie's yard. Xe's carrying a pair of shears and Dn is walking a few steps behind hir-

[Lie] - Oh, hey Doc

[Doc] Looks harried- Hi Lie...

[CN] - Spots DN and bursts out the front door- DN!

[Stevie] - Hey, what are the sheers for?

[Doc] I had an idea... but basically I just need some special wool. 

[Dn] Watches the child-NOTCH run toward him with a placid expression.

[Lie] - Special wool? Doc... Are you sheering the mammoths?

[CN] Runs around DN a little before pointing at Stevie- He's okay

[Dn] I would hope so. He's just a human.

[Doc] Just looks angry and didn't actually hear Lie. 

[Lie] Subtly spawns a few calming flowers behind Doc-

[Stevie] Twidles the flower in his fingers-

[Doc] I was trying to calm down but someone won't stop following me!

[Yaunfen] Angrily- Burp

[Dn] You will not deny me my purpose Herobrine. 

[Doc] I have my own name thank you!

[Lie] - Have you figured out your purpose yet DN? Because to me you just look lost

[Yaunfen] Catches a whiff of the flower in Stevie's hand-

[Dn] My purpose is to check my brines behavior and correct any errors they make. I am not lost.

[Doc] ERRORS?!

[Stevie] Looks at Yaunfen- Um... Hello?

[Yaunfen] - Burp?- Tries to get closer to the flower

[CN] - DN, let's go hunt some birds!

[Doc] Has flared nostrils and suddenly makes a weird face. - Why do I smell chocolate?! Dn you make me so pissed off my senses are glitching!

[Lie] - Your senses aren't glitching Doc...

[Yaunfen] Jumps at Stevie-

[Stevie] Yelps-

[Dn] I wouldn't be suprised. You are a rather... unconventional Herobrine. Much less efficent then the red-haired one, or even the armored brine. 

[Doc] Spits a bunch of angry numbers at him, it's a nasty swear in binary. 

[Dn] Tempermental too...

[Lie] - You obviously haven't spent much time around my mate

[Dn] He fights efficently. That is enough to know.

[Yaunfen] Knocks Stevie over-

[Stevie] - Ack! Help!

[Doc] Good grief! Yaunfen! 

[Dn] Snorts derisively.

[Stevie] - Please don't eat the flower... Enderbro requested it...

[Lie] - So Doc, this wool you're collecting...

-Firebird does the circle above in the sky because nosey-

[Doc] Why would you want to eat a flower anyway? I doubt it's sweet

[Lie] - It smells like chocolate, no idea what it tastes like

[Doc] That's what I'm smelling? Geeze... it's really accurate.

[Dn] Stares up at the bird-

[CN] - DN! That's the other NOTCH!

[Dn] Gives Cn a rather skeptical eyebrow-

-Firebird slowly circles lower-

[Doc] Is edging slightly away-

[Dn] Cn, I thought you said you wanted to hunt birds? Do you have a bow? 

[Doc] OH FUCK NO!

[CN] - I already have a feather from that one though

-Firebird swooshes and dive bombs at DN, only to pull up and glide at CN when he's close enough.-

[Doc] Yells at Dn and then ducks- You leave Firebird alone. He's twice the NOTCH you are!

-chirp-

[CN] - Hi pretty bird!

[Dn] Fades out and then back in again as he's swooped at.

[Firebird] Chorp! -Hovers infront of CN before landing ontop of his head carefully-

[CN] Stumbles and then falls down from the weight-

[Doc] Facepalm-

[Dn] Twice? More like half. I think not. 

[Firebird] Chirp. -slight grin as he hops off CN-

[CN] Bounces back up and dusts himself off, giggling-

[Firebird] -Stretches wings and sits on the ground, scrutinizing DN in thought-

[Lie] Goes through her inventory, looking at what she has-

[Doc] Notices the calming blossoms and grabs several before sticking them in hir pockets.

[Firebird] -thoughtful look increases, weighing options carefully as he folds his wings to his sides-

[Yaunfen] Is gumming at Steve's arm, as close to the flower as possible-

[Stevie] - Seriously, a bit of help?

[Doc] Lie? Is it safe for Yaunfen to eat?

[Lie] - It was made from a cocoa bean so... Probably?

[Doc] Clicks on the one in Stevies hand and eats a petal off the copy. - Meh, it tastes okay. Clean code- Xe holds the copy out for Yaunfen to get them off Stevie.- 

[Yaunfen] Jumps at it- Burp!

-Firebird pops up and transforms, giving a slight grunt-

[Firebird] *stretch the arms because wow haven't been humanoid in a while. nice

[Dn] Such a crude way of checking code.... Hmm?!!!

[Firebird] -Finishes the stretch and swings forward fast, clearly trying to fuckin' deck DN-

[Dn] Goes sideways and tries to do the same to Firebird's chest.

[Firebird] -A noise faintly similar to a bird screech followed by him trying to swing talon feet up to scratch DN as he does the punch of his chest-

-Toasty temperature of firebird-

[Dn] Is startled by the NOTCH's nonhuman feet and noise and gets hit in his center-

[Lie] Glances at Notch's house, making sure he's safe in there-

[Dn] Finds his footing with a grunt and throws bolts of ice at the bird-

[Doc] Is trying to get everyone out of the way-

[Firebird] -Just, Melts it, heat increasing. He's bobbing back and forth on his feet now, looking a bit delighted and wild.- Is that all you've got??

[Stevie] Instinct kicks in and he nimbly dodges out of the way-

-Firebird bounces a golden ball in his hand-

[Dn] Scatters into black and vanishes. He reappears behind Firebird and tries to hit him with a hammerfist covered in ice-

[Yaunfen] Darts behind Lie's jungle trees-

[Doc] Just grabs Lie and runs in the same direction as the baby dragon-

[Lie] Yelps a little-

-Firebird spins, and while he does get punched, the ice is slushy from the heat he's exuding. He slams his hand forward, trying to sear DN's face off with the very, very hot golden ball-

[Dn] Is burned and growls in pain as his head tases sideways, his coding flickers as his repair protocals kick in-

[CN] Is just watching, a bit unnerved by the display of power-

[Dn] Forms an ice spike and drives it upward toward's Firebird's chest-

[Firebird] Been a while.. -Voice cuts off as the spike punctures his chest. It doesn't make it through, but it does cause a good bit of damage.- Hhh... -Kicks legs out, hoping to get DN in the shins or the lower stomach with his sharp talons. He just keeps getting hotter. Way too hot-

[Lie] - CN! Come here!

[CN] - I'm fine, DN won't hurt me

[Dn] Is hooked on the birds claws and torn, he freezes the ground as he falls, trying to trap his adversary.

-Firebird's hair and tail fringe are getting soft blue hues to them as he kicks his legs, snarling at DN-

[Dn] Is slicing at the other NOTCH's legs with an icy blade-

[Firebird] -Particularly loud screech as warmth rises, before both of them are engulfed in searing flames.-

-...When they pass, Firebird's sitting on the ground tentatively touching his injuries. DN is fuckin' wasted.-

-/ DarkNOTCH was killed by FirebirdNOTCH /-

[Doc] Races back over - Firebird!

-As Doc gets close Doc feels the air around Firebird is practically blisteringly hot still. It's, not pleasant.-

[Firebird]...Hmmm...?

[Doc] Whoah! Time to cool down! - Xe starts spawning packed ice and builds a circle of it around them-

[Stevie] - Need me for anything?

-Firebird looks at the ice and takes a moment before starting to cool down. The temperature is soon enough tolerable, if a bit on the hot side.-

[Doc] Yeah! Dig a small hole we can fill with water.

[Stevie] - On it- He gets to work

[Lie] - I can provide the water

[Doc] Please! - Xe getting out hir needle and thread and some cloths to clean Firebrid's wounds-

[Firebird] .... -Squints at Doc for a second, heat increasing before going down again.-

[Stevie] Quickly finishes the hole and Lie fills it with water-

[Yaunfen] Investigates the water-

[Doc] Is using the water to clean the cuts- That was very bold. Thank you.

[Firebird] He was a dick, deserved it.

[Firebird] You're welcome, Doctor.

[Doc] sighs- I know... I try to discourage fighting, but he's making me so upset harassing me and everyone else. So then I feel bad AND like I'm being a bad example. - Xe takes the little needle and closes his wounds near seamlessly-

[Lie] - It's okay Doc, we understand

[CN] - But DN is just doing his job

[Firebird] So was I, kid. It got me in bad places.

[CN] - But it's what we're supposed to do...

[Doc] Cn... just don't. You don't get how it feels for someone to hound you day and night making biting commentary on your choices when you're already questioning them yourself.

[Lie] Sighs- Well, I'm going to get back to work

[Firebird] -Idly plucking feathers from his tail as Doc fixes him up. It's mostly the feathers that have the most blue added to them.-

[CN] Is immediately interested in the plucked feathers-

[Doc] Why are you pulling those out?

[Firebird] You can have them, if you want CN.

[CN] Happily nods and gathers them up-

[Firebird] ... Don't like when I'm like this. Makes me anxious.

[Firebird] It wasn't a full turnover so I'm still mostly orange but..

[Doc] Here, have this- Xe pulls out one of the calming blossoms and offers it to him- Oh, do your colors change when you use your powers? 

[Firebird] -Takes it hesitantly and twirls it between his fingers-

[Firebird] I was really, really bad back when I came to be. *nod a bit

[Firebird] I was blue then. Don't like being blue anymore, now that I'm different.

[CN] - What do you mean you were bad?

[Doc] Is fully focused on Firebird now - How bad?

[Firebird] ... Really bad?

[Doc] ...what changed?

[Firebird] Honestly? I got too cocky. Flowey managed to tear one of my eyes out and it scared the fuck out of me. Made me realize I was being really, really shitty to not just him, but the whole seed. Hell, even a few other seeds. *scrunches nose

[CN] - But we NOTCH's are made to keep balance...

[Firebird] ...More like he stabbed my eye but...

[Doc] That may be so, but you're not all created equally. And some brines are much weaker then their NOTCH's

[Firebird] Usually we are, CN. Usually. Sometimes, one side of the equation tips off. It goes bad from there.

[CN] Looks down, unsure about what he's heard-

[Doc] Checks Firebird over again and closes up some little rips in his clothes too. - I should really talk to Flowey... he's been rather elusive...

[Firebird] .... Do it when I'm not around, preferably. I don't need him trying to kill me again. *snort a bit

[Stevie] - Well, I'm going to go on my way to get this flower to Bro...

[Doc] Heh... I'm not confident about stepping into a fight between two NOTCHs'. But I think I can handle one brine.

[Firebird] True, true. If you need me to knock out your NOTCH again, feel free to yell for me over chat. That was... fun.

[Lie] - You might have to fight CP for the opportunity

[Firebird] That's no problem for me.

[Doc] Be my guest. Anything that gets me a moment of peace. I got so aggravated last night I started a fucking tunnel so I'll have another exit out of the castle.

[Firebird] You could hang with Mix. She and Flowey would shoo him away cause he'd freeze the flowers or something. *snort

[Firebird] I good to go now, Doctor?

[Doc] You are. Thank you- Xe impulsively gives him a little hug- You should be humanoid more often, just for the sake of conversation. -little wink-

[Firebird] -snort- I'll see about it, being a bird is easier on me. -hugs back before transforming. Looks himself over before flying off with a chirp-

[Doc] Cleans up the ice - Lie.... do you want to walk with me? I was going to check on BEN and Aven anyway. 

[Lie] - Well, I'm kinda building CN a room...

[Doc] I could help? Yaunfen could provide moral support.

[Lie] - Sure, come on up

[Doc] Follows Lie into the house and across the little bridge. Xe notes that she made the entrance to the room a narrow hall beside the door to her own bedroom. Xe looks up at the partially finished treehouse- This is really neat Lie! Perfect for a kids room.

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm going to make it two layers for him, so he has a reason to climb the vines

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at the vines, a bit saddened that they aren't candy-

[Doc] I've been roughing out a room for Yaunfen actually, you're giving me some good ideas... Where can I help?

[Lie] - If you wanna state working on the second floor that would be great

[Doc] Scrambles up the vines and looks back to see if Yaunfen follows before laying down some carpeting

[Yaunfen] Stays below, sniffing around for treats-

[Doc] Calls down to them- you're gonna have your own space too, soon, just like a big kid

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Lie] Laughs a little at the dragons enthusiasm-

[Doc] I think I'll make you a little loft too

[Doc] is making a seating spot near the bookcases

[Lie] Rockets up past Doc on acacia logs-

[Doc] Time to hang more vines? - assuming it's a nerd pole

[Lie] - Nope, this is the end of the wall- Uses the vines to climb back down so she can start on the next corner

[Doc] Lie... I've been doing some thinking and I've notice d something... Yaunfen seems much heavier then they should be when they don't want to be moved.

[Lie] - Sooo, they're doing like a cat would? Maybe glitching a little?

[Doc] No, Yaunfen has clean codes. And it's more severe then it is with a cat. It's not just dead weight. It's like trying to shift bedrock sometimes.

[Lie] - Yikes

[Yaunfen] Peeks over an unfinished edge-

[Doc] Is keeping an eye on them, - I know you like to jump, but that's a little high. Stay up here, okay?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Bustles around a bit, putting up paintings and decorating the little space

[Lie] Starts filling in the ceiling with glass- Do you mind fencing off the balcony?

[Doc] Sure! - Xe passes by Yaunfen and gives them a candy cane cat tail to play with before putting up the posts.

[Yaunfen] Rolls around with the treat, trilling-

[Doc] Comes back over to give them a kiss- You make the cutest noises.

[Lie] - That they do

[Doc] What's next?

[Lie] Looks around- I think just a couple of carpets and we'll be done

[Doc] Great. - Xe starts working on covering the floor. -

[Lie] Does the same upstairs-

[Doc] Where's Cn anyway?

[Lie] Is quiet a moment- I'm not sure... Shit

[Doc] Should I be worried that we haven't seen Cp in a bit either?

[Lie] - No, he's hiding out in his private chambers. He's already thoroughly threatened CN from going down there

[Doc] Hiding from what? Is he just stressed out again?

[Lie] - I think just annoyed with CN

[Doc] Well we could always sneak away...

[Lie] - Sneak off to where?

[Doc] I told you. I need to go out to the savannah. I was going to check on Gem's household.

[Lie] - Ah, alright, let's go. Do I need to take a horse?

[Doc] Nah, let's just walk. I'll be your ride back if it gets too late.

[Lie] - Okay, we're pretty much done here anyways

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Doc] Yeah, we're going visiting. - pats Yaunfen -

[Lie] Motions for Doc to lead on-

[Doc] ushers Yaunfen gently and leads them outside. - How's the Vinehorse doing? Have you had a chance to teach it anything?

[Lie] - A little, but I'm a bit preoccupied with a new project at the moment

[Doc] Really? Do tell! what are you working on?

[Lie] - Ponies, for the kids in the village

[Doc] That sounds adorable!

[Lie] - And a bit unsettling to watch TLOT make the ponies. He basically crushed a few normal sized horses...

[Doc] Blanches a little - I'm so glad he's on our side....

[Lie] - Very much so

[Doc] Plucks a carrot as they pass Lie's garden and chews on it quietly. - I wonder how much time I have before DN finds me again...

[Lie] - Maybe a short while?

[Doc] Here's to hoping. - They pass under the tree and avoid a pair of creepers lurking at the far end in the shadows.

[Lie] Looks up at the tree- It still baffles me the amount of power I used to make this

[Doc] Heh, you scared the dickens out of Cp.

[Lie] - I really don't remember much from that day

[Doc] Is this like that Vegas thing I've heard about? You go partying and pass out and wake up married? -Grins-

[Lie] - Oh ha ha, very funny

[Doc] I'm just playing. But it is a little harsh to not remember much about your wedding.

[Lie] - I kinda remember that, but mostly because I was half naked for it

[Doc] Well yeah. It's kinda hard to do heart surgery on someone still wearing a shirt. Well... unless it's just a terminal removal...

[Lie] Spots the mammoths- So how much does DN hate the mammoths?

[Doc] I don't think he knows about them yet, thankfully. -is getting within sight of Gem's house- 

[Lie] - I wonder how Hyrule is doing...

[Doc] We'll find out if they're home. We should check on Aqua too. 

[Doc] At Yaunfen - You'll be one of the few dragons able to play with poor Aqua. I hope you get along. 

-the guardians, the Pokémon, eddy, and Edward are all playing in the yard. the giggle of them playing only gets louder as they get closer-

[Doc] Looks like everyone is out enjoying the day. - waves-

[Lie] Waves as well- Well it is a pretty day

[Doc] Hey guys! Wanna see something funny?

[Noah] -sees doc and lie and waves which's gets the others to notice and wave as well.-

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Daniel] sure we would but I also want to tell you some gossip

[Doc] Okay, just a sec, -Looks around for the nearest mammoth and starts sneaking up on it.

[Lie] Gives Doc a curious look-

[Doc] Waves the clippers at the mammoth as one would a sheep, but the hair is so thick on such a large body that six blocks of brown hair cubes fall off and the resulting haircut resembles a french poodle.

[Lie] Facepalms- Oh for fucks sake

[Guardians] -are all laughing there heads off-

[Doc] Is laughing as well and scoops up the hair before the mammoth has a chance to kick at hir. Xe's wiping tears out of hir eyes as xe runs back.

[noah] -still giggling- so about that gossip do you hear it?

[Doc] Fire away. I'm all ears.

[noah] gem has fallen hard for someone

[Lie] - Oh really?

[Doc] That's great! Who is it?

[Daniel] the enderwomen steph

[Doc] I love it. I hope they're super happy. I know she's been lonely.

[noah] oh and gem managed to get over her fear of firebird

[Doc] Even better. I'm feeling rather well-disposed to him today myself. I presume you saw the death message?

[Daniel] yea we did

[Doc] Shakes hir head. - He's such a fucker. Even Yaunfen hates him.

[Yaunfen] Decisively- Burp

[noah] gem has been freaked out by those two NOTCHs arrival

[Doc] She's not the only one...

[Daniel] yea but it was super bad she started using up so much energy we couldn't form

[Lie] - At least mine has been relatively harmless so far...

[noah] that should help keep gem's mind at easy or at least a little calmer to know that


	232. Raptor Rescue pt1

[CP] Notices how quiet the house is and comes upstairs to see what's going on-

[TLOT] Goes racing by outside-

[CP] Frowns at TLOT and pokes his head out- Oi! Fuck off!

[TLOT] No time for arguing Cp!

[CP] Decides to follow out of boredom- You better not destroy any fences, I don't want to have to round up the horses again

[TLOT] Bolts into the hole that leads to the sub-seed - 

[Steve] Comes running up as well and passes Cp following him -

[CP] - The fuck is going on?

[Steve] Sputters - possible emergency!

[CP] Follows silently-

[TLOT] Runs into the cage and spins open the portal to his home seed. The desert heat washes into the room and a nervous Testificate thrusts a scroll and a live parrot at him. He makes polite nod and closes it again- 

[Steve] Grabs the paper- These are the coordinates?

[TLOT] Yes. - focuses on the bird- talk!

[CP] Is really tempted to shut the door on them-

[Parrot] Looks terrified and then opens it's beak - "No! Please let him go, he hasn't done anything!" [screaming, some crying and mixed raptor calls]

"Xen tat kxojo vackx0 vcojxruwj wok xoho! Kxo0 jxeict dek xulo rood urco ke vadt kxoah nu0! Xihh0, kxhen kxom ad!" It's very growly, but very much understandable as speaking

"Ted'k cok kxuk fuhhek wok unu0! Jemoedo suksx ak! De---" It gets quieter at the end, before cutting off entirely

[Steve] Goes very quiet-

[TLOT] Shit...

[CP] - The fuck was that?

[TLOT] It's... a message. It was found after some explorers vanished in an un-mapped part of my seed...

[TLOT] Mentally- Mix... Can you tp to me please? I really need your help. - Steve...?

[Steve] Is already running back out the door.

[CP] - I swear if your villagers have been praying for me...

[Mix] Do I need to bring anything? -in reply-

[TLOT] Camping gear. Maybe a weapon. Mostly I just need your expertise.

[Mix] Alright, be there in a bit

[Steve] Comes back with four pairs of Testificates all wearing backpacks. - Ready.

[CP] Is even more tempted to shut the door now-

-The offensive pod above lowers itself, curious about why there are so many in the room-

[Steve] Watches the pod nervously and warns the villagers not to stand directly under it.

\- /Player MixMiner tp to HerobrineTheLordOfTears / -

[Mix] -The TP does the happen, She's still pulling the second gauntlet on as she appears- Here! What's up?

[TLOT] Gives the parrot a poke so it will repeat the message. - Can you understand the non-Testificate speech?

[Mix] Uhh.... -thoughtful look- ....Yeah. Who taught a lightfoot... or other dino for that matter... to say filthy flesh bag? -slightly amused but worried expression.-

[TLOT] Lightfoot... So there are still some remaining.... Steve? You don't have to go. 

[Steve] Knows the Testificates are looking to him to lead them and swallows hard- But I will anyway.

[Mix] What's wrong? What happened?

-Mix looks worried-

[CP] Reaches up for the lever-

[TLOT] Cp? Come on. You're obviously not doing anything today. And there will likely be fighting involved

[CP] - Yeah, but my paperwork has probably built up...

[Testificates] Eyeball Cp. - There are a few loud thoughts that are a bit critical -

[CP] Flips them off and pulls the lever-

[TLOT] Don't fuck with the door! We need to go!

[Mix] ... Guys? If we're dealing with lightfoot I could probably go get some stuff that might help in peaceful negotiations...?

[Penut] I thought he was some kind of general on his home seed?

[CP] - And if I don't wanna?

[TLOT] Then by all means. Get it. You're the expert.

[Jelli] Me too... I wonder what's wrong with him?

[Coffi] Maybe he's getting old?

[TLOT] Be nice...

[CP] - THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?

[Coffi] NOTHING... Sir!

[CP] Is growling on the other side of the door-

[Mix] Alright, a sec

\- /Player MixMiner_tp_to_EndermenSky / -

[Coocont] If he doesn't wish to fight without his mate, that is sensible.

[CP] Slams the door back open- SHE DOESN'T NEED TO FIGHT!

-The offensive pod hisses a little-

[Testificates] Clump together-

[TLOT] They're Keeshan pairs Cp. They don't fight without their husbands.

[CP] Growls- Fine, I'll fucking come... But first...- He tp's away but speaks mentally to TLOT- Just let me know when the portal is open

[TLOT] I have to wait for Mix anyway.

[Mix] Uhh.... Alright that should do it...I'm pretty sure.... TLOT, heading back now

\- /Player MixMiner_tp_to_HerobrineTheLordOfTears / -

-Mix's bag is a bit bulging and she's tied her hair back into a bun, a trio of feathers tucked into it.-

[TLOT] Shifts the eye of the portal to get close to the coordinates and opens it again- He leads the Testificates out through it onto a beach on the other side and calls for Cp-

[CP] Quickly tp's to the portal and shoves Stevie through before coming through himself-

[Stevie] Falls on the sand- Oof!

[Steve] Helps Stevie up-

-They're just outside a Jungle. A.. Massive one. It's just an island of jungle. Amazing.-

[Testificates] Seem glad to see Stevie and some greet him warmly

[Stevie] - The Nether was that for!?

[CP] - If I have to suffer through this then so do you

[Stevie] - I was about to start something!

[Mix] -Trots through and looks around carefully, homing in on the jungle and nodding slightly.-

[TLOT] Start what?

[Stevie] - A gift for Alexis

[Testificates] Walk in pairs and stay alert.

[TLOT] That's really sweet Stevie. But we're on a rescue mission, I hope, and she'll understand.

[Stevie] - She doesn't know, and who are we rescuing?

-The jungle is alive with the calls of parrots, and the occasional pained skwak as an ocelot gets one of them-

[TLOT] Grimly - some of my people. I hope.

[Stevie] - I see- He pulls out his diamond sword

-Rustle Rustle close by-

[Mix] -Head snaps in that direction, whole body shifting almost naturally.-

[Mix] Well, if it is some lightfoot, they're more active than the lazy children that sleep with my horses. *snort

[Testificates] Pull out their own weapons. They're thick batons with a short jutting handle.

-Distanter rustle-

[TLOT] Is listening and following the sounds

[Steve] Actually Cp... Your diplomacy may be just as handy as your fighting skill...

[CP] Spawns in his own weapons, making his brother nervous-

[TLOT] Gestures at the delicate scarf around Cp's sword- That's really pretty. It looks like Lie's hair-

[Mix] .... *turning head this way and that, very carefully

-Rustle, closer-

[CP] Curses under his breath and starts trying to get the scarf off-

-Rustle! Raptors surge out of the brush, almost enough for the whole group! Mix straight up hefts the one going for her over her shoulder with practiced ease, slamming it down onto the ground hard. The others however...-

[Stevie] Immediately goes for a stab at the one which comes after him-

[CP] Gives up on the scarf that's on his sword and just uses his pick-

[Testificates] square up and pair off, they go at the ferocious beasts with their batons, parrying claws and jaws with the thick staves. They're not killing, but they are bruising the hell out of the raptors and knocking out teeth and effectively driving them back. Each pair fights as if they were dancing, in perfect harmony, and with wicked efficency-

[TLOT] Backs up to Steve and lashes out with his scythe as Steve fights off the beasts with his enderpearl sword-

[Mix] -Just rests her foot on the stunned raptor that had tried attacking her, watching everyone-

[CP] Jams his pick through a head-

[Raptors] are more cautious fighting the brines and focusing on the Testificates-

[Testificates] Form a phallanx and push the dinos back-

[Raptors] Are growling and leaping about trying to corral or cut off the tight knit group-

[Mix] -lifts foot a bit, letting the raptor under it scramble to it's feet-

[Mix] -Raptor just eyes her a bit before swinging back and darting off, abandoning the rest-

[CP] Let's off a burst of fire, creating a ring around the group-

[Stevie] - Keep your backs to each other!

[TLOT] Already on it!

[Mix] -Eyeing the remaining raptors carefully-

[Mix] ....You. -Immediately dive rolls a raptor, easily rolling straight under the thing, snatching it's tail and tugging it along into a heap-

-The other raptors screech to a halt, spinning to watch their leader essentially get tugged into submission and promptly screamed in the face of. They scatter. Very, very fast.-

[Mix] -Just sitting there on the raptor, glaring down at it with, surprising ferocity. Yikes.- 

[Raptor] Jkef! Jkef! A walo if! -Flailing and trying to scratch at Mix. Bent at the weird angle it is though it can't quite reach her.-

[TLOT] Wow... That was, really effecient. Nice job Mix.

[CP] Doesn't let his fire die-

[Steve] That one looks fancy. Did you get the leader or something?

[Mix] When you grow up with this bullshit you get really, REALLY used to shutting it down. -squinting at the raptor-

[Testificates] Do a little cheer for Mix-

[Raptor] -Still trying to scratch, but very wary- A... jihhodtoh? Te dek bacc mo, A row!

[Mix] A neictd'k bacc 0ei, kxo hot wi0 kxeiwx? Xo mawxk. Av A cok 0ei we, nacc 0ei ro weet? -Scrutinizing raptor, nods at CP once in the statement-

[Raptor] -vigorous nodding-

[TLOT] Trying to use his psychic powers to get a feel for the conversation. - Yeah... Agreed.

[CP] - Can I kill it?

[TLOT] They're negotiating Cp.

[Stevie] - I don't like this... Negotiations with mobs usually results in them attacking me in my experience...

[Mix] -Slides off raptor, who promptly hops to feet, and is clearly considering bolting-

[Mix] Hugggghhhh..... I hate-- No, you can't CP. But my point is proven.

[Mix] Xo cakohucc0 zijk ujbot av xo seict bacc 0ei. M0 feadk aj fhelod.

[Raptor] -Gulps and turns a bit, eyeing the jungle distance- A.... Nx0 0ei xoho?

[Steve] At Stevie- Just gestures at the Testificates who look slightly offended.

[TLOT] We want our people back, they did not mean to invade your territory. 

[Stevie] Gestures at his brother in response-

[Steve] He's not a mob. He's a brine. More like a player.

[Stevie] - And created armies from mobs which would attack and kill me

[TLOT] Geeze Stevie.... having a bad day?

[Mix] 0eih kharo eh foefco xulo foefco ev xaj kharo. Xo nudkj kxom rusb. Sud 0ei rhadw ij ke kxom? -Gestures at TLOT once-

[Raptor] -further hesitation, glancing at TLOT, then at Mix, and finally a BIT warily at CP-

[CP] Glares at the raptor-

[Raptor]Jemo uho tout. Kxuk edo suddek semo. -Points accusingly at CP-

[Mix] -covers face a bit-

[TLOT] Well you did attack us...

[Mix] -taps foot a bit- Ughhh........ -shakes head- They're saying they'll bring us but CP can't come.

[Stevie] Loud thought at TLOT- If necessary I can hold them off, I'm just as strong as my brother

[TLOT] At Stevie - It's fine Stevie. We can all handle ourselves in a fight.

[Mix]Xo'j wek ke semo. Fuhk ev eih... Kheef. Xoul0 xakkoh. -Hand wave at CP-

[Raptor] -angry look at CP- De! Suddek semo!

[Mix] Alright CP, you can beat it up a bit.

[CP] Quickly darts in and swings pick at it's leg, aiming upwards-

[Raptor] !!!!!!! -Frantic yelp and leap back, just narrowly avoiding that Pick.- Vado! Sud semo! Veccen! Boof if! -Turns tail and runs-

[Mix] Follow it! It's changed it's mind on letting CP join! -soft snort before rushing after Raptor-

[Stevie] Jumps over his brother's fire-

[TLOT] Rallys his people and they all rush after the fleeing raptor-

[CP] Groans and flies after them-

[Raptor] -Rushing along, a large wall and gate are visible and are it's goal. Mix easily keeps up with it, used to bullshit like this.-

[Raptor] -Hits a lever, raising the gate and diving under the raising metal-

[TLOT] Uppercuts the gate, crumpling the metal and sticking it halfway up-

[CP] Flies over the wall-

[Stevie] Darts under the gate-

-The inside is still lightly jungle, although cobble is the ground mostly inside. It looks like a large village, but most of the buildings are in the trees. Raptors are up in the trees doing daily things, but freeze at the sudden arrival. The raptors doing daily things on the ground all turn to look at the Raptor that tears past. Most raptors surge back as the group follows the raptor past, not wanting to get involved as they all look pissed.-

-Raptor is heading into older territory, the jungle turning to swamp, theres a large building in the center of the swamp, but the Raptor ignores it in favor of heading for a hole in the ground, mostly made of cobblestone. It stumbles slightly on the stairs.-

[TLOT] Makes a grab for the raptors tail-

[Testificates] Are hot on his heels, as is Steve.

[CP] Turns to make sure nothing is trying to attack from behind-

[Raptor] -Snaps jaws at TLOT's hand, tumbling the rest of the way down the stairs. It bounces off the wall before scuttling down a hall. It's clearly a dungeon.-

-Nothing is interested in attacking, yet. They're mostly following warily, although a few break off to rush for the big building in the swamp.-

[Stevie] Turns and faces away from the open hole- I'll guard up here!

[Testificates] spread out so the pairs are each guarding a section of the way out-

[Steve] Lobs a wood block at the fleeing raptor to try and stun it-

[Mix] -Glancing at the cells as they rush past. Most are empty. Some have stains of, some kind in them.-

[Raptor] -Screech at Them and dive down another hallway, skidding to a halt at the end and frantically waving claws at the cells.- Kxoho! Kxoho! Kxoho uho kxoah foefco!

[TLOT] Is pounding down the hall even more determined -

[Mix] It says they're there, TLOT.

[Steve] Are they okay?!

[TLOT] Runs to the cell doors-

-Three testificates are huddled in the corner of the cell, eyeing the Raptor warily. They've clearly seen better days.

[TLOT] Is this all of them?

[Raptor] Ucc kxuk homuad, 0oj! -nervously shift away from TLOT-

[Mix] All that remain? -worried expression-

[TLOT] Gets a rather dark and angry look- You let them out right now.

[Steve] Oh no....

[Mix] -Doing the shy away now too.- Cok kxom we. Fcoujo, roveho TLOT xuj u vhoub eik eh jemokxadw.

[Raptor] -flicks a lever and ducks to hide behind Mix as the Cell door opens. The testificates look hesitant but hopeful at the sight of TLOT and Steve.-

[TLOT] Touches their minds to get some basics on each of them and says their names softly- Bee, Spork, Candelabra...

[Steve] Who's missing?

-Raptors doin the edge closer to the dungeon entrance, wanting to know what's happening.-

[Candelabra] -sliding infront of the rest to get close to TLOT and Steve warily. Clearly the keep it together figure of the three.- Muug and Handle, Father Steve. Muug and Handle are missing.

[CP] - FUCK OFF! I WILL ROAST YOU ALIVE!

[Raptors] !!!!!! -Don't understand, but do understand the generally pissed off tone and back off.-

[Stevie] Is keeping his guard up with his sword, noting his brother's circling to keep an eye on all the entrances from above-

[Penut and Jelli] Are the closest pair to the entrance and pass the raptors behavior along the line verbally-

[Steve] I'm sorry... We came as soon as we got your parrot. The people in the last village you passed through found it and sent it to Kore.

[Milk] Sirs... There are an awful lot of raptors at the entrance....

[TLOT] Turns his bright eyes on the raptor that's still nearby- I advise you not to try anything stupid...

[Mix] This kind of.. is their home, they probably want to know what the fuck's happening. -neat, mix cussed.-

[Raptor] -Uses Mix as a shield even more-

[Mix] How well are you at repeating things? -to milk-

[Steve] Is checking them for wounds and passing out healing potions.

[Milk] Pretty good-

[Mix] Pass this down the line and have it yelled out to the raptors. A'lo rood kect ke ju0 kxaj! Oloh0kxadw aj vado, No xuhm aj semadw ke kxo hufkeh adjato, deh ud0 ekxoh hufkehj kxuk mawxk ro xoho. Fcoujo, walo kxo odkhudso u weet tajkudso! A te dek nudk xuhm ke semo ke 0ei. A te dek idtohjkudt tadejfoub, A um mohoc0 u mojjodwoh, fcoujo te dek ju0 ud0kxadw veh mo ke fujj, A mawxk mojj if.

[Candelabra] I'm just.. We're glad you came, Father Steve.. It's been, rough here.-They seem relatively well, but are injured and clearly haven't had much to eat.-

[TLOT] Geeze, let me help with that. - He pulls out the parrot and transfers the words to it instead. - Just walk it outside and pull it's tail if you have too-

[Milk] Grabs the Parrot and his mate with his other hand and they run back up the line-

[Milk] Holds the parrot high once outside

[Cheez] Gives it a little smack so it repeats the dinospeak-

[Steve] Is pulling out food from his inventory and passing it around. It's mostly cooked meat, bread and cheese-

[CP] - The fuck does all that say?

[Mix] -rubs hand on face- Ugh..

[Raptors] -Scuttle forward to listen to the Parrot. There's some chatter amongst eachother before they all move back, most sitting and staring toward the dungeon entrance.-

[Cheez] No idea! Mix said it!

[Milk] Seems to have done something at least....

[Stevie] - I still don't like this...

-All the testificates eat happily, grateful to have food.-

[Mix] I wonder if it's just the usual chief system here.... -taps chin a bit-

[TLOT] How is it normally? Just biggest one runs the show?

[Mix] Never actually figured it out. Hm.... Bigger place though so it might be different...

[CP] Yells- CAN WE FUCKING GO YET!?

-Panicked raptor fleeing-

[Cheez] Do you ever stop complaining? You're embarassing yourself.

[CP] - Do you realize how easily I could kill you?

[Milk] Please don't...

[Penut] Don't you dare! 

[Jelli] He won't do it. Herobrine would make him adopt their kids as punishment.

[CP] - Oh fuck that!

[Stevie] Just groans-

[Mix] I should go find out... Might be easier to fight off wars if we get this cleared up now..... -tap foot-

[TLOT] Gestures for her to lead on. 

[Steve, Pinapple and Creme] Help the other Testificates to their feet and start to walk them out-

[Mix] -Leads the way back out, the raptor keeping clear ahead.-

[TLOT] Is hovering over his group keeping everyone safe and togeather - Who's in charge around here?!

-Confused chattering-

[CP] - Now can we fucking leave? Or am I allowed to set this place aflame?

[Mix] -Trudge ahead, just heading for the big building only to pause and turn back- Hey Cp! You wanna be really intimidating and maybe beat up something with me?

[TLOT] Shoots a thought at Cp- The one time I need your diplomacy skills, you're going to pull this shit?

[CP] At TLOT- Not my seed- At Mix- What am I beating up?

[Mix] A leader. Or two, maybe. Don't know how many actually. Can you keep quiet and just loom really menacingly behind me until I tell you to have fun? You can't kill them though and It'll be hand to hand. No weapons. -taps chin a bit-

[CP] - Fiiiiiiiine

[Mix] I maaay need to put some stuff on your face though.

[TLOT] Is acting like a mother hen with a bunch of chicks-

[CP] - No

[Mix] But CP......

[Mix] -pout-

[CP] - Answer is still no

[TLOT] Just do it anyway Mix. If this is some kind of local thing-

[Mix] But CP ya gotta.

[Mix] I can't hold him down to get it on, TLOT. I'm like half his size and weigh a third of him!

[CP] - You can't even reach my face

[TLOT] Uses his weight trick to scrunch Cp to leaning over and still-

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Mix] Thanks TLOT! -delicately starts applying... something... to CP's face-

[Steve] Warpaint?

[Mix] Not a clue, they taught me to do it and I didn't ask. To be fair I was like.... 5 when I was taught.

[Stevie] Is outright laughing-

[CP] - I will murder you Stevie!

[Mix] Hm.... -tilts head a bit-

[Mix] -switches for a different color and keeps working- I don't have any featheres that fit you but honestly it doesn't matter, you don't really need any.

[Milk] Offers the terrified parrot to Mix-

[Mix] -thoughtfully looks at parrot-

[Cheez] Plucks a tailfeather as the parrot loudly yells part of the message in response-

[Mix] -looks at CP a bit and nods- One more color... I'm thinking yellow..... -Takes tail feather and scrutinizes CP more-

[CP] Is growling and very close to catching on fire-

[TLOT] Better hurry Mix....

[Mix] I'm trying!

[Mix] -Does the last few dots before tucking the feather into Cp's hair- There! *thoughtful look

[Mix] Yeah, that's good. Cmon, CP.

[CP] Has a few flames flickering around his finger-

[TLOT] Licks his hand and pinches the fire out before letting go of Cp-

[Mix] -Heads for the large building in the swamp-

[TLOT] Shoves Cp along-

[CP] Grumpily follows-

[Stevie] Still chuckling a little- I know I'm going to catch Nether for laughing, but I couldn't help it

[Steve] I think it would look pretty ferocious if he popped up like that unexpectedly...

[Mix] -Finds the entrance and enters, glancing back to make sure CP followed-

[CP] Is following, but grumbling a little-

[Doc] So, Daniel, what else is new?

[Daniel] well we have been busy taking care of eddy and Edward and the pokemon while gem built the tunnels and... wait... aw oh my god. -all the guardians seem to be excited about something-

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] Some kind of good news?

[noah] steph and gem are a couple now

[Doc] That was quick! Awww..... nothing like love at first sight huh Lie? -winks-

[Daniel] well I ship them

[Doc] Laughs - Man... I don't think I've ever heard those words aloud. I'm not making fun, I'm glad she's happy.

[Lie] - Same here, that's great news

[noah] I am pretty sure eddy and Edward will be ecstatic

[Lie] - Now they'll have three moms

[Doc] Three times the supervision too.

[eddy] -in English- three mommies? -gets super excited

[Doc] Gestures at Yaunfen. - Yaunfen only gets one and a half mommies.

[Lie] - That they do

[Yaunfen] - Burp! Mada!

[Edward] -teleports over the fence to get closer to yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at Edward-

[Edward] -tries to pat yaunfen's head-

[Yaunfen] Tries to eat Edwards hand-

[Edward] -teleports back over the fence-

[Doc] Be careful Edward, Yaunfen may not have teeth but they have a strong bite all the same.

[Lie] - So, are Aven and BEN inside?

[noah] yea they should be in the tree house you could either go though the main house or fly up to the bridge.

[Doc] Okay, we'll go visit a bit-

[Lie] Heads for the front door-

[Doc] Admires Gem's garden as they pass by and knocks on the door.

[Daniel] no one is in the main house just go though

[Lie] - Ah, alright.- She opens the door and steps inside

[Doc] Calls out, not too loud- BEN? Aven?

[BEN] Is upstairs, watching Hyrule crawl around-

[Doc] Peeks in. Xe taps on the doorframe to not startle him-

[BEN] - Hm? Oh, hey

[Doc] Sits down on the floor- How's Hyrule doing?

[aven] -is face deep in a chest as she is organizing it and getting all the dangerous things out of it so hyrule can't get to it when he can finally open it himself-

[BEN] - Moving around

[Doc] Notices Aven - is it almost time to put the breakables out of reach?

[aven] -hears her name and jumps up hitting her head on the lid of the chest-

[BEN] - You okay?

[Doc] Oh.... that sounded painful. Are you okay Aven?

[aven] i'm okay just hit my head I have hurt my slef much wose before

[Doc] What are you doing anyway?

[Lie] Crouches down to look at Hyrule-

[aven] getting all the dangerous things out of this chest so hyrule can't possibly get to them when he can open the chest

[su] -walks over to lie and doc and yips-

[BEN] - Careful, he's motoring around pretty fast

[Doc] Pats the fox- Hey BEN, dosen't your game have locked chests?

[BEN] - Yeah, in the dungeons and temples

[Doc] Might be a good way to keep someone out of your stuff...

[BEN] - Yesh, but I don't wanna go through all the temples to get the keys, plus our chests only hold like one thing

[aven] if it holds only one thing it's not worth the trouble in my books

[BEN] - Same

[Doc] Hmmm. I guess just hook them high on the ceilings then.

[Lie] Picks Hyrule up- I think somebodies getting stinky again

[Doc] Decides to distract BEN quickly - I have something for you if I can borrow you for a minute-

[BEN] - What?

[Doc] Makes a clear gesture for "little ears" and crooks a finger, before getting up-

[BEN] Frowns, but follows-

[Lie] Once the two are out of the room she turns towards Aven- Should we bathe the baby?

[Aven] -plunks down a caldron that was in the chest- yes

[Lie] Fills it and starts working on bathing Hyrule- Soooo, Doc and I found something recently

[aven] what's that?

[Lie] - We... May have found our NOTCH's...

[hyrule] -is giggling and splashing-

[aven] gem must be freaking out

[Lie] - I bet, mine is a child, but Doc's has been hounding them since getting here...

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at Hyrule-

[su] -hops over yaunfen-

[aven] doc's notch sounds like a ass

[hyrule] -splashes yaunfen-

[Lie] - Well, Firebird killed him a bit ago, didn't you see the chat?

[Yaunfen] Tries licking Hyrule-

[Lie] - Yaunfen no

[aven] must have missed that I've had my hands full with hyrule since he has started to crawl

[Lie] - I bet- She pours a bit of water over Hyrules head

[hyrule] wa-er -giggles and splashes-

[Lie] - Yeah! Wa-er!

[aven] hyrule is such a cutie

[Lie] - And all clean!

[hyrule] -splashing-

[Lie] - Ready to come out Hyrule?

[aven] I don't think he will ever want to come out

[Lie] - Well you'll have to for now, otherwise your daddy will get mad

[aven] -grabs a towel- got the towel

[Lie] Pulls Hyrule up out of the water and hands him off-

[aven] -dry him off then bring him to the changing table to get him in a new diper-

[Doc] Makes sure BEN is out of hearing range and opens hir inventory in a conspiritorial way. - You haven't asked me in a while but I know it's something you like and I'm sure you're going to be plenty stressed when Hyrule starts running around-

[BEN] Immediately perks up- Pot?

[Doc] Pulls out small stack of fragrant buds the size of saplings, they're glittery with crystals- Just don't smoke around the baby. It's probably super bad for someone developing.

[BEN] Quickly takes the plants- Yeah yeah, probably still won't have much time for this anyways

[Doc] Eh, that just means it'll last longer. No need to overdo it. I'm sure you're just as relieved as I am that Slender finally went home too. I've got enough stress as it is.

[BEN] - Fuck yes, I didn't want him anywhere near Hyrule

[Doc] Same. He's small and vulnerable. It's really a mixed blessing that Aven can't leave the game.

[BEN] - Yeah...

[Doc] What's the matter? She came from out there originally, it's not like she's never been.

[BEN] - I'd like to take her to our game, just the two of us... But I can't

[Doc] Oh, because she can't be seperated from Gem... that is hard... But you could still load it on a console inside the seed.

[BEN] - It wouldn't be the same. There's only one original copy of our game... At least glitched wise

[Doc] I thought it made people crazy? That there was something deadly about it? Or is it just that people playing with it get your attention?

[BEN] - You play our game, you die, simple as that, but it wouldn't harm either one of us

[Doc] That's harsh... So what's so special, wait? Is it the same version we fought in?

[BEN] - No, that was one of the copies I made

[Doc] Gives BEN a gentle poke in the arm, - you almost had me back then-

[BEN] - If I had been at full power I would have killed you

[Doc] Nah. I'm pretty hard to get rid of. I would have recovered eventually.

[BEN] - Whatever- He glances back towards the door they left

[Doc] Pfft. So how's Aqua? Any sign of words? They got big awfully fast.

[BEN] - I don't know, I avoid that thing as much as I can

[Doc] Come on, it's not a thing. And dragons are usually pretty smart. I hate to think you guys are just leaving him in that pond all alone.

[BEN] - Gem and her guardians take care of it, you know why I don't get near

[Doc] I know, but I still think it's something you should work on. Actually as someone who controls water, you and Aqua could be a hell of a team battle-wise. 

[BEN] - Nope, not happening

[Doc] Just think about it. I'm not pressuring you.

[BEN] Sighs- I'm going back in

[Doc] Follows him-

[BEN] Enters the room again and stiffens at the sight of the cauldron-

[Doc] Hmm...

[aven] -is holding a clean hyrule-

[Lie] Takes a step back-

[Doc] Case in point...

[BEN] - Get that water out of here!

[Doc] Pulls a sponge from the creative and stuffs it in the cauldron-

[aven] that works to clean up the water

[BEN] Growls a little before approaching his mate and child-

[aven] -kisses ben on the cheek just because she can-

[BEN] Small hum-

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[su] -is running circles around yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Lunges at Su, somewhat aggressively playing-

[su] -yips and tries tot roll around with yaunfen but he is bigger-

[Doc] Gives Aven an approving nod. And Lie a slightly mischevious look - So Lie. Hopefully I don't need to remove your ovaries again?

[Lie] Blushes- No! Nope! Nada!

[Doc] Good. You guys mind if I check Hyrule's code?

[aven] not at all

[BEN] - Why?

[Doc] Just looking for errors or anything unusual.

[BEN] - Fine

[Doc] Does a scan of the baby and a quick normal exam- Good. Perfectly healthy and clean codes to boot.

[Lie] - That's good. We should probably get going though

[BEN] - Why do you care?

[Doc] Well beyond the obvious reasons involving compassion, it has a bearing on whether Bloody Painter and Judge Angels give up their Insanity to have a little one of their own.

[BEN] - Oh joy


	233. Raptor Rescue pt 2, Moving Aqua

-Mix enters the building with CP and looks around carefully. It's lit exclusively with redstone lanterns, although how they got them remains to be seen. Three raptors, with head crests comprised of feathers and with varying feathers to their tails are talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers. They are the most adorned, bearing a single golden, Iron, or Diamond neckpiece respectively amongst them. They have bracelets and anklets of simple materials, and some kind of jewelry along their tails. Attached to each is 3 bells, leaving them with a lot of the fucking noise makers. They're all dead silent though, despite slow gentle swishes of their tails or gestures with their claws. The raptors themselves are three distinct colors; Green, orange, and something in between the two.-

-The mid colored one looks at them, pausing to inspect their face paint scrutinizingly.-

[CP] - So, which one do I beat up first?

[Mix] None, give me a second... -Walks forward, getting the attention of the Raptors.-

[Raptor Leaders] -Snap around fully to look at Mix, focused on her and what seems, to them, to be her very frightening bodyguard.- -Lower into a fighting stance, only to pause as Mix drops down.-

[Mix] -Fist over chest and in a half bow, looking up at the raptors through her lashes. CP can see she's counting off seconds with her other hand, but the Raptors cannot.-

[Mix] -Straightens up after about 8 seconds, taking a breath. Her voice is surprisingly smooth, even practiced.- A um Mix, xedehuh0 momroh ev kxo Whispering Swamp kharo. Um A jfoubadw ke kxo coutoh ev kxaj kharo?

[Raptor Leaders] -Straighten up slowly and there's a few hushed whispers amongst eachother, eyeing Mix and CP- Udt nxe aj kxo edo roxadt 0ei?

[Mix] Xaj dumo aj CP. Xo aj u... vhaodt, ev mado. A um ke ujjimo 0ei uho kxo coutohj xoho? -Eyeing all three carefully.-

[Raptor Leaders] -Hushed whispering before replying.- 0oj no uho, nx0 xulo 0ei semo xoho, ke kxaj xattod fcuso? Eih udsojkehj covk uwoj uwe ad xefoj ev boofadw kxo wodohukaedj juvo, nakx kxo vcojxruwj mihtohadw ij xuhjxc0 udt nakx de homehjo! Xulo 0ei semo ke te kxo jumo?! -They look slightly hostile.-

[CP] - Now?

[CP] He usually meets with mob leaders with a small group from his army so he's a bit on edge-

[Mix, over her shoulder] Not yet. But uh... be ready. Apparently they... uhh.. their ancestors were pretty much... murdered by testificates and they really fucking hate them? But I smoothed over the.. ultimate worst of it...

[CP] - Got it- He shifts his body position ever so slightly in order to be ready to attack

[Mix] -Turns back around- No xulo de fcudj ke te jisx! Mu0 A ujb 0eih dumoj?

[Raptor Leaders] -look between eachother and do some hushed whispering before the middle color one steps forward and moves into a deep bow.-

[Raptor] Map, ev kxo Whispering Swamp kharo, A um Festiv. Kxaj aj Cosm'c. Udt kxuk aj Eld'ri'm. No uho kxo khauhsx0 ev kxaj dukaed. Nx0 uho 0ei xoho, kxod? -Gestures at the other two as they speak-

[Mix, to CP] The orange one is Cosm'c. The one talking is Festiv, the green one is Eld'ri'm.

[Festiv] -Stands back up, eyeing them both.-

[CP] - But which one is the head of them?

[Mix] They all are. Triarchy.

[CP] - But one of them is probably respected over the other two, if only for age if anything

[CP] - So which one is the real head?

[Mix] A second and I'll ask.... -cough- ... M0 vhaodt ujbj nxasx edo ev 0ei aj kxo xawxojk ad hudb? No sumo xoho rosuijo opfcehohj ev u vhaodt ev mado nodk majjadw xoho. No sumo ke hokhaolo kxom. No xulo kxom den, udt kxuk vhaodt najxoj ke jfoub nakx 0ei ucc. A bden khutakaed taskukoj kxuk 0ei vawxk xam, rik xo neict jgiujx 0ei ucc cabo riwj, je A evvoh u vawxk ev mo udt CP, adjkout.

[Festiv] ... -thoughtfully glance at CP- A um. No nacc mook nakx kxaj vhaodt uvkoh kxo vawxk. Uj khutakaed jkukoj, 0oj? Nxe nacc ro vawxkadw nxem?

[Mix] Festiv is highest in rank. And we will be doing the fight next, which one do you want to fight? I can handle two.

[Cosm'c] -Pacing slightly, watching Mix and CP talk.-

[Eld'ri'm] -Standing patiently, only hint of irritance being foot tapping.-

[CP] - What? You think I can't handle all three at once?

[Mix] You could, but I'd like to fight too! *pout

[Raptor Leaders] -find Mix's reaction amusing-

[CP] - Not if I surround you with fire you can't

[Mix] That'd just be rude, CP... *tap foot a bit

[Festiv] Uho 0ei xuladw kheirco, Mix?

[Mix] A moud, badt ev?

[CP] - Now what are they saying?

[Mix] -the most unamused expression- They asked if you were giving me trouble. You are.

[Mix] Pick one to fight, CP.

[CP] - Fine, I'll take the head

[Mix] CP nacc vawxk 0ei, Festiv. A nacc vawxk Cosm'c udt Eld'ri'm. Jkudtuht hicoj? 

[Festiv] -Turns to CP and bounces lightly on their feet- 0oj, jkudtuht hicoj. Idkac edo ev ij aj tajurcot.

[Mix] Hand to hand, until one of you is disabled. Alright? I'm taking the other two.

[CP] - This will be over fast. Natural abilities allowed? Like teleportation and such?

[Mix] No. It has to be what they can do too, and I'm pretty sure they can't teleport.

[CP] Scowls-

[Mix] -drops as Eld'ri'm dashes forward, claws at the ready. She grips him at the ribs and swings him around, deftly slamming him chin first into the ground.- Oh don't give me that look, I grew up with these things! They're super fucking stingey, CP. And this one is impatient.

[Festiv] -just gives a disappointed look at Eld'ri'm-

[Cosm'c] -Stalking slowly around Mix-

[CP] Scoff's before turning to face Festiv, his aura growing dangerous as his eyes become brighter-

[Festiv] -Slowly begins approaching CP-

[CP] Growls and crouches a little-

[Festiv] -rushes forward, only to swing right and circle back around, almost testingly.-

[Cosm'c] -Going claw to hand with Mix-

[CP] Holds his ground, long used to such tactics-

[Festiv] -Darts back, daring a slash at CP-

[CP] Simply dodges and then yawns to show he's bored-

[Festiv] -Follows, slashing more at CP-

[CP] Kicks Festiv in the chest-

[Festiv] -Snaps jaws on CP's leg and attempts to swing him. It's probably going to do jackall, given CP weighs more than a raptor. A shame.-

[CP] - Are you serious?- Doesn't move at all

[Mix] -muffled laughter into hand-

[Festiv] -Bites harder-

[CP] Punches Festiv in the side of the head-

[CP] - Are you going to get serious any time soon?

[Festiv] -Jerks away from CP and cradles head with one set of claws. Studying CP carefully before huffing and holding both claws up- A jihhodtoh. A sud kocc A nacc dek nad kxaj. A utmak CP aj kxo naddoh.

[Mix] -Taps foot on Eld'ri'm.- Festiv can tell they won't win so they're surrendering. Congrats.

[CP] - Well that was boring as fuck

[Doc] Do you feel like theres a reason that Bloody Painter and Judge Angels shouldn't have a kid?

[BEN] - Eh, not really...

[Doc] Then you should be happy for them. They're family... right?

[BEN] - Well yeah, but I mean, they didn't spend much time with me. Painter and Judge prefer their solitude

[Doc] Or at least solitude, with eachother. Eh. It'll be interesting. I know I'm pushing my luck, but if they want to come, what are the chances of Slender actively trying to prevent them?

[BEN] - Probably not as likely as you think. He's very lenient about letting us come and go so long as we check in

[Doc] And presumably his relations to you guys are ultimately more important then the amount of sway Insanity holds over them.

[BEN] Shrugs-

[Doc] I guess we'll head out then. But seriously. Come visit. And if you need someone to babysit, just say so.

[BEN] - Yeah yeah

[aven] it was nice to see you guys

[Lie] - Same to you Aven

[Doc] Pats him on the shoulder- You as well Aven. I don't want you to get stir crazy hanging around the house all day.

[aven] trust me the guardians keep the place interesting

[Doc] Good enough. Come on Yaunfen. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to play with Hyrule when he's a bit older.

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Doc] Motions for Lie and waves goodbye to the others-

[Lie] Follows Doc out of the house-

[Doc] Snickers at the trimmed mammoth and makes hir way to the pen where Aqua is swimming around. Xe shifts noiselessly and lifts Lie and Yaunfen onto the edge of the gigantic tank- Aqua?

[Aqua] Bursts upwards with a trill, splashing his visitors-

[Doc] Shakes hir mane- Sheesh that's cold. Hey... how are you holding up?

[Aqua] Trills and turns a tight circle-

[Doc] Still no words? Is it going to be time for a bigger pool soon? - Xe's trying to get an idea of Aquas growth vs the container he's in to make sure he's not cramped.

[Aqua] Nudges the edge of his tank-

[Doc] Sticks hir head under the water to look at the situation a bit more clearly.

[Aqua] Has been nudging the bottom of his tank, making it a little bigger-

[Doc] Yeeeah.... I think it's time for something bigger... Pardon me for a sec guys. I think we have a problem here.

[Lie] - Alright

[Doc] Scuttles down the side of the tank and trots back over to Gems house. Xe stands on hir hind legs and looks in the treehouse window - Uh.. BEN?

[BEN] - What now?

[Doc] I think I need some assistance. You and Aven actually.

[BEN] - And what about Hyrule?

[Doc] Bring him, of course. Lie can hold him if need be. It's annoying, but nothing dangerous.

[BEN] - And what are we doing?

[aven] -carrying hyrule starts heading down- what ever it is I am ready to help

[Doc] I need your powers to move Aqua safely. - calls down- Thank you Aven!

[BEN] - Aqua?

[Doc] They're too big for their tank. It's not good for him.

[BEN] Groans and flies out the window-

[Doc] Actually... - xe starts typing a note to Herabrine as well-

[Doc] Follows BEN-

[Lie] Is petting Aqua whose nuzzling her-

[aven] -has already made it out of the house with hyrule and see lie and goes up to where she is-

[Doc] Addresses Aqua- This is gonna be a bit scary, but I just need you to stay calm. We're going to take you to a bigger body of water okay?

[Aqua] Tilts head curiously-

[hyrule] -sees aqua- wa-er

[Doc] Gestures to the water and spreads hir paws to indicate lots more-

[Aqua] Trills at Hyrule and stretches out towards him-

[hyrule] -tries to pet him-

[Aqua] Nudges Hyrule-

[BEN] Growls a little-

[hyrule] -giggles and keeps petting aqua-

[Doc] I need you two to make a big bubble of water around him and get him to the ocean- You can both sit on me and I'll walk if that will help your concentration any-

[BEN] Looks over at Aven- What do you prefer to do?

[Aven] sitting will be better

[BEN] Sighs- Fiiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Yaunfen, can you walk with Lie and Hyrule so I know you're safe?

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Lie] Holds her arms out for Hyrule-

[aven] -gives hyrule to lie-

[Doc] Hunkers down- Ready when you are.

[BEN] Is waiting for Aven to climb on Doc first-

[Aven] -gets on doc's back-

[BEN] Climbs on as well and once secure begins concentrating his powers on Aqua's pond-

[Aven] -also concentrating on the pond to get it all to rise-

[Doc] Xe gets alongside Aqua's pool to get them in the middle of the dragons' length-

[Aqua] Twists around gracefully in his pond-

[BEN] Starts raising the water-

[aven] -helps get the water fully out of the pond-

[Doc] Whoah....

[Aqua] Looks around curiously, booping the edges of the ball of water-

[Doc] Takes a few cautious steps as if BEN and Aven were also something fragile that could be tipped and spilled-

[Lie] Keeps an eye on them from a ways back, rocking Hyrule a little-

[hyrule] -is watching aqua swim around-

[Herabrine] Over the chat- You guys coming or what?

[Doc] Is just walking gently along on all fours and can't type- Impatient

[Lie] Responds for Doc- We're coming, just being careful

[Herabrine] Do you need more help?

[Lie] - It doesn't look like it, but if you want to go ahead

[BEN] - We could go faster...

[aven] yea we can

[Doc] Trots faster-

[Aqua] Trills as they move-

[Doc] Passes the giant tree and goes between the hills, there's a steep cliff on one side and the spooky forest containing Lj's circus is on the other. The water is visible between them- 

[Aqua] Is very interested in the now visible water-

[BEN] - Come on, just a bit farther...

[aven] -isn't saying anything but all the moving of the water is clearly making it hard for her-

[BEN] - We're almost there Aven, you can do it

[Doc] Steps into the shallow water but keeps hir riders dry-

[BEN] Motions for Aven to start lowering the water-

[aven] -starts lowering it-

[BEN] Lowers as well-

[Aqua] Is darting back and forth in excitement-

[Herabrine] Walks around the corner on the shore - Took you long enough. Holy.... Long dragon is long....

[Doc] And old meme is old Hera.

[Herabrine] Pfft.

[Aqua] Making curious noises-

[Lie] - He might end up longer than you Doc

[Doc] Quite possibly, but hey, length isn't everything.

[BEN] Finishes lowering Aqua into the water-

[Aqua] Promptly darts around a little-

[hyrule] -is trying to reach out to aqua to pet him again-

[Lie] Walks up to the edge of the water-

[Aqua] Is beginning to move faster and faster-]

[hyrule] wa-er

[Lie] - Yeah, Aqua is in bigger water now

[Herabrine] Flies over to the dragons head- Hey big guy, what's shakin? 

[Doc] I'm not sure he can talk Hera, he hasn't said a peep since he was hatched. Just squeaks and trills.

[Aqua] Is making his distressed noises since there are no defined boundaries for him to swim to-

[Herabrine] What's wrong with you? Too much freedom? 

[Doc] He was basically raised in a kiddie pool. 

[Herabrine] Well you've got lots of room now!

[Aqua] Darts for the shore, unsure about what to do

[hyrule] -tries to pet aqua-

[Aqua] Huffs in Hyrules direction-

[Lie] Crouches down so Hyrule can pet Aqua-

[Herabrine] Tries to get in Aqua's way- Don't breach yourself ya dummy!

[Aqua] Flops a bit-

[hyrule] -pets aqua-

[Doc] Is just standing in the shallows with a slightly worried expression -

[Herabrine] No! No flopping! It's goofy!

[BEN] - He's scared

[Doc] It's okay Aqua. We just don't want to stunt your growth by not giving you room to strech out.

[aven] maybe we should get gem to try and lead him out into the water

[Aqua] Rolls around a bit and tries curling up small-

[Lie] - Maybe we went to large...

[Herabrine] Well there's plenty of bays around here. 

[Doc] You want to hang out near my house? If you're careful of the lava falls you can sleep in the little bay over my kitchen-

[Aqua] Whimpering noises-

[Lie] - Might be safer in the little bay by Hera's place

[Herabrine] Laughs- Steffan will shit himself if this thing rears up while he's fishing.

[aven] gem will flip if aqua gets caught on a hook

[Doc] He's too big to hook-

[Aqua] Make slightly pained noises since his skin is being exposed a bit to much to the air-

[Doc] Uses hir head to push on Aqua- 

[Herabrine] Get back in the water!

[Aqua] Rolls in but remains curled up tightly-

[Herabrine] Floats down near him- Hey... it's okay. You can hang out with me.

[Aqua] Peaks at Hera-

[Lie] - I hope he adjusts soon...

[BEN] - Can we get off now?

[Doc] Oh. Sure. - Doc trots back to shore with only the tiniest bit of splashing around hir legs-

[BEN] Jumps off as soon as he can-

[Herabrine] Gets where Aqua can see her and does a little flip, changing back into her guardian shape-

[Aven] -jumps off at well-

[Aqua] Watches her curiously-

[Herabrine] Swims all around Aqua, doing loops and trying to get him more curious then scared-

[Aqua] Starts to uncurl-

[Herabrine] Makes some of the weird Guardian noises-

[Aqua] Finishes uncurling and moves around Hera a little, sniffing at her-

[Herabrine] Trills at him as well as she can and swims back and forth, trying to get him to follow her- 

[Doc] She's certainly in her element. -Xe gives Aven a bit of a nuzzle - Thank you both. I think aqua will be much happier once they've acclimated.

[Aqua] Mimics Hera's movements-

[aven] no problem doc

[Lie] Takes Hyrule back over to his parents-

[Herabrine] Jumps high to give a happy tail flip and leads Aqua around the coast-

[aven] thank you for watching hyrule lie

[Aqua] Follows curiously-

[Herabrine] Leads Aqua into the cove where her house is. Maggie sees them both through the glass and bounces around excitedly-

[Aqua] Is curious about the small bouncing cube and dives a bit deeper-

[Maggie] Doing what magma cubes do normally-

[Aqua] Is surprised when he bumps into the glass-

[Herabrine] Swims around the small house and moves her fins to indicate that it's her 'nest'-

[Aqua] Is distracted by the mangrove trees above-

[Herabrine] Sees a small shadow on the shor and bursts out of the water with a loud warbling noise- 

[Steffan] FUUUUCKFUCKWHATTHEFUCK?!!?GUARDIAN!!!

-The roots of the mangrove trees are alive with little fish and lobsters-

[Aqua] Noses at the fish in the roots of the trees-

[Herabrine] Poofs back so she can talk- YOUR FACE OMG, that was hilarious!

[Steffan] Get bent. Have you seen Stevie at all?

[Herabrine] Nope.

[Aqua] Twists around the roots chasing a fish-

[Herabrine] Wanna see something cool?

[Steffan] No.

[Aqua] Get's tangled in the roots-

[Herabrine] Goes to check on him- Oh for... Steffan, get your ass over here.

[Steffan] Why?

[Herabrine] Because I'll drown your ass if you don't.

[Steffan] Huffs over- What?!

[Aqua] Distressed noise-

[Herabrine] Points at several different areas of wood - Punch em out. 

[Steffan] Groans but leans over from the shore to knock out the blocks keeping Aqua trapped-

[Aqua] Darts out and splashes Steffan in the process-

[Steffan] Dammit!

[Aqua] Surfaces a little ways away and squirts Steffan-

[Doc] Turns to Lie to check on the little ones, - well that was different. 

[DN] Is walking towards them from the direction of the library-

[Lie] - Uh oh...

[Doc] Makes a face like a cat that's spotted the vet- FUCK OFF

[DN] No.

[Lie] Sighs- And here we go again

[Doc] I'm not playing with you DN, leave me alone! - Xe roars in his face.

[DN] Nor am I playing. - He waves a hand and leaves a coating of ice on Doc's snout - 

[Doc] Freaks at not being able to breathe and tosses hir head wildly, trying to focus long enough to turn hir glitch up and melt the ice-

[Dn] Snorts-

[Lie] - Stop that!

[Doc] Whacks hir head against the fence protecting Lj's forest and manages to knock a little of the ice off. The noise is loud and echoing-

[BEN] Eyes narrow at DN-

[Doc] Hits the wood again, cracking some ice away and splintering a section of the fence. -

[BEN] Decides it's been a bit to long since he's murdered someone and ducks his head so only his smirk is visible as he slowly begins filling DN's lungs with water-

[Doc] Manages to get one nostril free and is panting and wheezing in the grass. The greenery is smoking a bit as xe get's hotter to melt the ice- 

[DN] Doesn't immediately notice something is wrong but assumes Doc is the one that's doing it and swears at them as best he can while choking- 

[BEN] Grinning widely-

[aven] -is watching ben proudly-

[DN] Hearts ticking down- He staggers towards Doc and manages to throw some blocks of ice at them- 

[Doc] Is battered and just curls up under the assault, still hurt from being nearly suffocated-

[BEN] - Hey asshole! It's not Doc's doing!

[DN] Gives him an incredulous look before expiring with a sickening gurgle- 

-/ DarkNOTCH_was killed by Player BENDrowned /-

[BEN] - Well that was pathetic on his part

[Doc] -Is panting- That bastard...

[aven] -kisses ben's cheek- you did a good thing

[BEN] - Bought you some time- He takes Aven's hand

[Doc] Creeps low to the ground and nudges BEN gently- Thank you... my friend.

[BEN] - Eh, it'd been a while since I murdered anybody, what with having Hyrule

[Doc] Little sigh-

[aven] you picked the right target

[Doc] Just calls out for Deerheart over the chat-

[Deer] - Yes?

[Doc] Can you sneak out without DN seeing you? I'm betting he respawned in one of the castle beds. I'm by the librairy.

[Deer] - Maybe, I'll try

[Doc] Kind of scrunches up, obviously depressed.

[Lie] Puts a reassuring hand on Doc- Hey, we'll figure out a solution

[Doc] Reaches out for her and Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Doc] Hugs Lie and Yaunfen to hir and coils up-

[Deer] Arrives on Mudsdale a few moments later-

[Doc] Is a bit teary from the stress and pulls both hir mate and the pokemon into hir hug-

[BEN] Makes sure Aven has a secure hold on Hyrule before picking them both up and flying them home-

[Deer] What's wrong love?

[Doc] Fucking DN... almost smothered me...

[Deer] Frowns- How did he die this time?

[Doc] BEN killed him actually.... Drowned 

[Deer] - BEN?

[Doc] Yeah... one of the last people I'd expect to come to my aid... Turns out he was just in a murdery mood.

[Deer] - Oh well, still, it was helpful

[Lie] - Doc, feel free to use my giant tree as a place to hide

[Doc] I think I will. - Xe stands shakily and moves Lie and Yaunfen onto hir back before running along the ground and scuttling under the roots like a gecko

[Deer] Hops the mudsdale into one of Lie's pens before shifting into her dragon form joining Doc and the others-

[Doc] Butts against her almost desperately. Hir mate feels the small coldness of a few tears while hir face is hidden against the other dragon's chest.

[Deer] Puts a wing over her mate as she's seen Endrea do many a time with her children-

[Doc] Scoots as much of hirself as will fit and hunkers low on the floor. There's not much to say. It's been a hard week.

[Lie] Sighs and spawns calming flowers around them-

[jewel] -starts to come over to the group-

[Doc] Blinks and watches her warily- Jewel...

[jewel] hello doc

[Doc] Please don't tell me you have bad news for me too?

[jewel] no I do not but I wished to ask you a question

[Doc] You know you can ask me anything.

[jewel] do you truly think of me as a friend?

[Doc] Thinks about it for a long moment, choosing hir words carefully- Jewel, I try to think of everyone as a friend and treat them as such. It frequently bites me in the ass. But it is what it is.

[jewel] then I want to do something I never have done before because I never trusted anyone else to know. I want to be able to show you my face.

[Lie] - Should I step away?

[Doc] Just me?

[jewel] yes just you doc

[Doc] Then I'll shield you, no one has to move-

[Doc] Xe brings hir tail around and holds it over Jewel, The fluff fans out and hangs down like a curtain of delicate moss, cloaking her in shadows. Under the cover the only light is the dull illumination of Doc's eyes-

[jewel] -she slips the mask off and shows doc she has pale skin bright blue eyes and a scar right over her right eye she looks human but she isn't at all-

[Doc] Whispers- I hope it isn't the scar that makes you hide your face. You wear it well. I'm rather proud of mine.

[jewel] I don't like my scars but I hide my face because I fear people will know who I use to be but I wear the cat suit to hide all the others

[Doc] Would anyone here recognize you?

[jewel] I don't know and I fear to find out I hate my past it cause most of the scars physically and mentally

[Doc] Do you.... want me to fix them? You know I can do all kinds of surgery. I could give you a whole new face if you wanted.

[jewel] I don't know

[Doc] You think about it, okay? Whatever makes you feel safe. If I can't help myself, the least I can do, is help others.

[jewel] -smiles- thank you doc -puts her mask back on-

[Doc] Moves hir tail and snuggles closer to hir mate.


	234. Raptor Rescue Fin, Ashe Runs Away from Home

[Sweet Alex] Is happily baking with her door and all her windows open. 

[GK] Is loafing on her porch and making small talk with his head inside her door and his tail in her garden.

[Sweet Alex] Throws him a cookie and laughs as he snaps it up -

[Ashe] Goes walking by grumpily-

[Sweet Alex] Spots him outside - Ashe? 

[GK] Pulls his head out of the doorway- Hey kiddo! Why so pouty?

[Ashe] - Because I'm running away

[GK] Oookay. 

[Sweet Alex] Puts her hands on her hips- That's a silly thing to do. There are all kinds of monsters who'd love to take a crack at a little unprotected dragon. 

[GK] Yeah, and you're not preped to rough it at all. You need at least some armor and a weapon.

[Ashe] - I don't care!

[Gk] Uses a paw to scoot him closer- You should. This is a survival game. It's dangerous-

[Sweet Alex] Comes outside- Why do you want to run away sweetheart?

[Ashe] - Because Mama doesn't even care for me anymore. She's all about helping Willow and Oak!- He tries scooching away from GK

[GK] That's bullshit. Your mama loves you tons. Nether she tried to snap TLOT's head off just for getting too close when you were a baby.

[Ashe] Huffs- I don't care! She won't even read with me anymore...

[Sweet Alex] Do you want her too? Your reading comprehension is very high. I'd think you'd get bored from someone reading too you.

[Ashe] - But reading time is something we always did! Just the two of us! After Willow and Oak would fall asleep...

[GK] Did ya tell her that?

[Ashe] - No. She won't listen...

[Sweet Alex] Wouldn't listen? What did she say?

[Ashe] Grumbles- Didn't tell her...

[GK] Then that doesn't mean she didn't listen. I think you're just jelous of Willow and Oak. 

[Sweet alex] You have to understand Ashe, you're a big kid, she's trusting you to act responsible. She knows you're smart and don't have to be watched every second. Willow and Oak aren't there yet. It's a full-time job keeping them out of trouble.

[Ashe] - I DON'T CARE!- The end of his yell is punctuated by a burst of void energy

[Gk] Sneezes at the weird energy- 

[Sweet Alex] You just did something your mom has done for you so many times Ashe. Only big ender dragons can share energy like that.

[Ashe] Growls and turns away from them, determined to continue running away-

[Gk] Grabs Ashe with his hooves- Don't you go off all half-cocked like that. I bet your mama's worried sick about you.

[Ashe] - LET GO!

[Gk] Nope. What's it gonna take kiddo? Just gonna go hide in the woods and say fuck you to everybody? Trust me, that's a shitty way to live your life.

[Ashe] - No! I'm gonna go across the bridge!

[Sweet Alex] You have friends, people who care about you. Don't run away.

[Ashe] - Mama doesn't care anymore

[Gk] That ain't true. 

[Sweet Alex] She's probably looking for you right now, worried like crazy.

[Ashe] - If she were then she would have called out by now! But she hasn't! Because she's too busy with Willow and Oak!

[Gk] Fine. We'll do this your way. Alex? 

[Sweet Alex] Is running around shutting the windows and packing her inventory. - I'm on it.

[GK] Grabs Ashe by the scruff and plunks him on the bigger dragon's back- 

[Sweet Alex] Runs up and jumps on a fat part of Gk's tail - ready! 

[Gk] Downsweeps his wings powerfully and flies the opposite direction of the bridge and down the coastline

[Ashe] - Where are we going?

[Gk] It doesn't matter. I thought you wanted to run away?

-The ground rushes under them and the coastline gives way to heavy woods and then more plains-

[Ashe] Huffs-

[Gk] Finds a decent clearing in the woods and lets his passengers slide off sideways- Okay. Let's see what you got. We need wood. Get punching-

[Ashe] - But we're dragons!

[Gk] Then knock em down, if you can.

[Ashe] - But we don't need it! We need a cave!

[Gk] Caves have mobs. Do you feel like fighting to clear one out?

[Ashe] - No...

[Gk] Then- Gestures at the trees.

[Ashe] Groans but does start throwing himself at the trees-

[Sweet Alex] Pulls out a pick and whispers to Gk- Aren't you being a little hard on him? 

[Gk] He wanted to rough it. We're camping.

[Ashe] Grunts as nothing is happening yet-

[Sweet Alex] Picks the ground out a bit to get some stone. Watching him from the corners of her eyes-

[Ashe] Finally gets a wood block to break- There! I got wood!

[Gk] Hears a bit of mooing and whips out his tail to smash the cow before gathering up the meat - You need more then one Ashe-

[Ashe] Whines-

[Sweet Alex] Stops what she's doing to swat a tree, the blocks break easily under her blows and she makes a quick crafting table before plunking it down-

[Ashe] Starts throwing himself against the tree again-

[Sweet Alex] Makes a quick shovel and starts clearing away the dirt in a square and piling it up to make walls. The end result is a dirt hut that's partway into the ground. 

[Gk] Is pacing back and forth in the trees and manages to kill two more cows- Better hurry kid, it'll be dark soon.

[Ashe] Grumbles and manages to break a second block-

-the sky is getting a rather rosy pink-

[Sweet Alex] Finds a little patch of coal in the lowered floor and wrings six torches out of it with a little left over

[Ashe] Is still working on knocking out a third block of wood-

[Ashe] - Uncle GG! It won't break!

[Gk] Shifts down into his Herobrine shape and walks over. - That's cause you're doing it wrong. Do it like this- He hauls back and punches the chunk of wood out of place with a vicious right hook-

[Ashe] Grumbles but does shift to his human form-

[Gk] Shows him how to punch the blocks out most easily-

[Ashe] Only goes to the bottom of the leaves before moving towards the next tree-

-Theres a bit of groaning and clattering from the woods- 

[Sweet Alex] sticks a torch by the doorway - Get inside! The suns going down!

[Ashe] Notices a few endermen and chitters at them-

[Gk] Come on dammit- Pulls his clothing-

[Ashe] Folds arms and huffs as he's dragged-

[Gk] Gets him inside and down the one step to the lowered floor. 

[Sweet Alex] closes the opening with a dirt block and a single torch to fill the remaining hole

[Ashe] Is looking at the blocks in his hands-

[Sweet Alex] Can I have some of those?

[Ashe] - Hm? Okay

[Sweet Alex] Has already put togeather a crafting table and uses it to make a furnace before feeding it some of the wood. 

[Gk] Gives her the steaks and she adds those in as well. Giving him a pat on the head.

[Ashe] - So what do we sleep on?

[Sweet Alex] Pulls out a cloak and wraps it around her shoulders- The floor, if you can, there weren't any sheep today.

[Ashe] - The floor?

[Gk] Pulls out the bit of hot meat and shares it with them-

[Ashe] Chews on it-

[Sweet Alex] I doubt I'll be able to sleep but it's okay. I've waited out the monsters plenty of times. 

[Gk] quietly- And even invited a few of them in... 

[Sweet Alex] Oh shush.

[Ashe] - It's not big enough in here for our dragon forms...

[Gk] Nope. One day isn't enough for that kind of build. - He leans up against the wall and draws up his knees. - I've had worse.

[Ashe] Pouts-

-Outside theres a lot of noise as the woods come alive with clattering skeletons, hissing spiders and creepers and the moans of zombies-

[Gk] Time for the night shift to clock in.

[Sweet Alex] Huddles down and tries to ignore the noise.

[Ashe] - I'm cold!

[Sweet Alex] Opens her cloak like a wing - come sit next to me-

[Ashe] Hurries over-

[Sweet Alex] Wraps him up next to her and puts her arm around him. Her hearts are beating a little quickly at the volume of monster noises outside-

[Ashe] - At least the endermen are nice...

[Gk] Maybe to you...

[Ashe] - No, mama's told her children not to hurt any of the humans or brines

[Gk] Yeah, but these guys are natural spawns for this seed. There are far more wild Endermen here then there are of the ones your mom brought with her.

[Ashe] Curls up a bit more-

-A bit of a cold breeze blows through the open hole and carries the distant laughter of a witch- 

[Gk] Starts to snore a little-

[Ashe] - Uncle GG is loud...

[Sweet Alex] Yawns- Well he does have rather tiny nostrils as a human...

[Ashe] Snuggles in a bit more-

-A spider crawls up on top of the shelter and explores the edges, peeping inside but unable to see past the light of the torch or get into the small hole.

[Ashe] Gives off a small puff of void energy towards the arachnid-

[Spider] Is confused and repelled and goes away hissing-

[Ashe] Takes his goggles off to rub at his eyes-

[Sweet Alex] Rubs his shoulder to try and comfort him a bit-

[Ashe] Leans against her and tries to fall asleep-

-The night passes slowly and the mobs make their rounds. As it starts to get light Gk stirs and cusses because his neck is sore-

[Ashe] Wakes up and squints- Uncle GG?

[Gk] Yeah?

[Ashe] - What now?

[Gk] You're gonna ask me? Alex is the expert.

[Sweet Alex] Wakes up as well. - We need seeds, and water. Ore for tools.

[Ashe] Fumbles around for his goggles-

[Sweet Alex] Unbuckles her cloak so she can just stand up without uncovering Ashe- I'll dig. You two forage.

[Gk] Walks outside and there's a preganant pause and then an explosion that takes out a corner of the shelter- YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!

[Ashe] Jumps and hears a tinkling as his goggles break from the shock wave of the creeper-

[Sweet Alex] GK! Are you injured?!

[Gk] Fuck no! Just mad as hell! - He's sitting in the middle of a small crater

[Ashe] - Uncle GG? I think my goggles broke...

[Gk] Ah fuck....

[Ashe] Is kinda able to see the exit and so heads for it-

[Gk] Climbs out of the hole and holds up his hands so Ashe doesn't fall in-

[Ashe] Makes some clicking noises-

[Sweet Alex] You sound like a bat.

[Ashe] - It helps...

[Sweet Alex] Hmm. Well, do what you need too. - She takes out a stone pick and climbs down into the creeper hole - I'll start digging here. You got a decent head start- 

[Gk] Fucking creepers....

[Ashe] Where do we go Uncle GG?

[Gk] Well, we should cut down all this grass before we go anywhere. and keep your ears open for animal noises-

[Ashe] - Okay- Swats just above the grass

[Gk] Just swing a bit lower and you'll have it.

[Ashe] Does so and is rewarded with grass breaking-

[Gk] Good. Make sure you're picking up the seeds. - He's looking for any movement in the woods and not having any luck-

[Ashe] Keeps clicking to help him navigate-

[Sweet Alex] Can be heard industriously picking away. 

[Gk] Damn my shitty luck. Alex? Give me some of that stone! I'll fix the shelter-

[Sweet Alex] Obliges, and Gk gets to work laying blocks in the gap-

[Ashe] Wanders a bit deeper into the trees-

[Gk] Finishes and then looks around for Ashe-

[Ashe] Isn't visible-

[Gk] fuuuck....

[Sweet Alex] What is it?

[Gk] Nothing! -He darts off into the trees to look for Ashe-

[Ashe] Sniffs the air, smelling endermen and starts heading towards them, shifting into his dragon form-

[Gk] Is marking his trail with cobble blocks and sniffing around for the baby dragon-

-There's two ender amongst the tree's just wandering around as Ashe approaches. The two begin hissing at the dragon-

[Ashe] Pauses, tilting his head curiously at the noise, he's beginning to realize these are not his mother's endermen-

[Gk] Also smells the endermen and runs faster towards the faint scent-

-The endermen lunge at Ashe, scratching at his scales and ripping a few from his body-

[Ashe] Tumbles backwards with a yelp, flapping his wings trying to buffet the endermen back-

[Gk] Hears the commotion and bursts into the clearing with a fireball in each hand-

[Ashe] Recognizes the blue blur and races for it-

[Gk] Does a flying leap over Ashe and mashes the fireballs into the endermen's open mouths with a wild yell-

-The endermen scatter, teleporting while on fire-

[Ashe] Is whimpering-

[Gk] runs back to him- What were you doing?! I told you these ones weren't friendly!

[Ashe] - But... But... They smelled similar

[Gk] It doesn't matter! You want to call me your uncle, you should listen to me! Just because two things are similar doesn't mean they're the same!

[Ashe] - I'm sorry...

[Gk] Hugs his neck. - I am too. Stay close to me kid. It's too dangerous a world to just wander off with your head in the clouds. Change back to human and I'll carry you.

[Ashe] - Okay- He shifts back

[Gk] Hefts the kid in a fireman's carry and takes him back to the clearing. - Alex?!

[Sweet Alex] Pops up like a mole- What happened?

[Ashe] Sniffs a little-

[Gk] He got scratched up by some wild enders. 

[Sweet Alex] There's some meat left. You take it- Offers him the food-

[Ashe] Quietly- Thank you- He starts eating the meat

[Gk] Puts him down gently- I'm going hunting, you stay here. We don't have much time and I don't want to go to bed hungry-

[Ashe] Just nods-

[Sweet Alex] Ashe, you can keep me company then, just climb down a little so I can see you from where I'm working-

[Ashe] Tentatively gets to the edge of the hole and drops himself down a couple of blocks-

[Sweet Alex] Goes at the wall with the stone pick and bits of rock dust chunk away around her in scattered pixels-

[Ashe] Clicks, pauses, and then clicks again- Alex?

[Sweet Alex] Yes?

[Ashe] Something over there is different...

[Sweet Alex] Looks - There's some gravel?

[Ashe] - Oh, it sounds different when it comes back

[Sweet Alex] So those noises are giving you some kind of range and density information?

[Ashe] - I think so...

[Sweet Alex] Puts her ear to the wall where the gravel is - I think there's a pocket here...

[Ashe] - A cavern?

[Sweet Alex] Maybe a small one. I hear water- She goes after the gravel and clears it away, as the last block explodes, an arrow flies out of the dark hole and pings off the cavern wall beside her- With a yelp she draws a stone sword and flattens to the wall- 

[Skeleton] Pokes it's head into the muted light of the tunnel - 

[Sweet Alex] Goes at it with the sword and keeps bashing until it poofs to bones-

[Ashe] Is a bit confused and doesn't want to get to close because of the water-

[Sweet Alex] Well... I can use the bones at least. - She pokes her head into the hole and sticks up a torch. - Ah, it's just a small pool of water.

[Ashe] - I don't like water...- Doesn't notice the clouds beginning to gather overhead

[Sweet Alex] Gives me an idea actually- She climbs out and goes inside the rebuilt shelter for a moment, remerging with a stone hoe and a handful of bone meal - Let me have those seeds.

[Ashe] Tosses a flower out instead-

[Sweet Alex] That's pretty, but not what I need- She's tilling the ground as she talks-

[Ashe] - Sorry- He digs around a bit and manages to toss out the seeds

[Sweet Alex] Bangs the seeds into the ground and used the bone meal to grow them into wheat. She knocks the wheat out with a practiced swipe and puts the remainging seeds back down- Come on Ashe. I'll show you how to make bread-

-The clouds gather heavy and dark overhead-

[Ashe] - Down there?

[Sweet Alex] Takes his hand and helps him down the step inside the doorway- I hope Gk gets back soon.

[Ashe] - My eyes are starting to hurt...

[Sweet Alex] Then I'll narrate. Just close your eyes. 

-Outside it's getting dark enough for the mobs to come back out_ 

[Sweet Alex] Explains what she's doing and then puts a dirtblock with a torch in the doorway again. It clear she's worried about Gk.

[Ashe] Fumbles a bit and puts the wheat in a v shape-

[Sweet Alex] Keeps glancing at the doorway as it gets darker. She's helping Ashe along and soon the bread is made-

[Ashe] - I did it!

[Sweet Alex] Good! It's always handy to know how to cook. -She passes him a loaf of warm bread. - Enjoy. You earned it.

[Ashe] Takes a big bite and then speaks with a mouth full- Where's Uncle GG?

[Sweet Alex] I don't know... He said he was going hunting. - her belly gives a little growl and she eats some bread herself, saving a loaf for the brine.

[Ashe] - We should go look for him!

-there's a crash of thunder outside and the heavens open. The rain pours down heavy and pings off the partly stone ceiling-

[Ashe] Backs away from the opening with a whimper-

[Sweet Alex] Gk is strong. And water doesn't hurt him. We'll wait for him here- She sits down on the floor and opens her cloak for him again- Just sit with me. I'm cold.

[Ashe] Sits down next to her- I don't like how we still don't have beds...

[Sweet Alex] We need to find some sheep first.

[Ashe] - Miss Lie has some!

[Sweet Alex] I thought you said you wanted to run away?

[Ashe] Makes unsure noise-

-There's a frightening noise from outside, like someone choking a zombie and a heafty thump on the wall- 

[Ashe] Jumps a little-

-There's a bit of light in the doorway and Sweet Alex reaches for her sword as something swats the blocks away-

[Ashe] Squints at the blurry figure-

[Gk] Stumbles into the little pool of light and slams the blocks back down- Fucking mobs!

[Ashe] - UNCLE GG!

[Gk] Don't hug me kid, I'm soaked to the bone-

[Ashe] - Okay...

[Sweet Alex] Did you have any luck? You were gone for a long time-

[Gk] I wasted my time chasing a chicken and then an ocelot beat me too it. I got some eggs though. Is there any food? 

[Sweet Alex] Just bread- Offers the loaf- 

[Gk] Thank you. - He eats it with gusto and plops down on the floor-

[Ashe] Draws his knees up to his chest- I miss my bed...- The unspoken part being that he misses his family to

[Gk] Just gives him a knowing look-

[Ashe] Sniffles again-

[Sweet Alex] Snuggles him close-

[Ashe] - I... I think I wanna go home...

[Gk] You sure kid?

[Ashe] Nods-

[Sweet Alex] You're not going to run away any more?

[Ashe] - No...

[Gk] You got a good life Ashe. Your mom loves you and so do your siblings. You're lucky. And I hope you got some respect now for all the Alex's and Steve's that do this shit all the damn time.

[Ashe] - Yes Uncle GG...

[Gk] Good. 

[Sweet Alex] I want to make sure you get home safely. We'll have to wait for the rain to stop, and GK to dry off.

[Ashe] - Okay- He curls in a bit closer to Sweet Alex- I hope Mama isn't to mad...

[Gk] Takes a bunch of the wood and stuffs it in the furnace, and then adds cobbles so they'll cook back to stone. The flames from the transistion heat the small room a bit. 

[Sweet Alex] I think she'll just be glad to have you back.

[Endrea] Has been flying non-stop looking for Ashe since she realized he was missing. She left Willow and Oak with Alexsezia and has been flying since the rain started. Not caring about the small sores forming on her because of the water. She flying worried circles as she tries to figure out where Ashe might be-

[Endrea] Finally getting exhausted nearly crashes into the large tree as she lands above where Doc and the others are-

[Doc] Hears the thump and looks up in concern- Endrea?

[Endrea] Lashes her tail about a bit- Have you seen Ashe?

[Doc] No? Is something wrong?

[Endrea] - I can't find him, I've been looking for at least a day

[Lie] - Calm down Endrea, and please come down here, it's raining and I can see your sores

[Doc] Pokes a bit more out from under Deerheart's wing- Come down here and I'll give you a dry pill. That looks pretty bad. Between me and Deerheart we should be able to find him-

[Endrea] Climbs down, her wings drooped from exhaustion-

[Deer] - Oh Endrea. Where are Willow and Oak?

[Endrea] - With Alexsezia

[Doc] Scuttles out from under Deerheart's wing and puts three of the pills in Endrea's mouth- Just swallow.

[Endrea] Does swallow- Please, I don't know where he is... And not all the enders on this seed obey me...

[Doc] Rocks back like a gopher and turns on hir pinpoint. Xe swings hir head back and forth with hir eyes closed and ends up pointing northwest- He's that way, and actually coming closer at a much faster rate then he could fly on his own...

[Endrea] Perks and immediately rushes in that direction-

[Deer] - Endrea wait! You're exhausted, if you push yourself any farther...

[Doc] Grabs Endrea's tail and pulls her up short-

[Endrea] - But my child...

[GK] Comes into view with Ashe and Sweet Alex on his back-

[Endrea] - ASHE!

[Ashe] Ducks a bit in shame-

[Gk] Lands with a clatter of hooves and kneels so his riders can get off safely- 

[Sweet Alex] looks dirty and tired-

[Doc] what the heck happened to you guys?

[Ashe] - Mama...

[Endrea] Leaps at them and whisks Ashe off of GK, wrapping herself around her child, nuzzling him and making certain he is okay-

[Gk] Somebody was determined to run away from home. Said his mama was too busy with his little brother and sister, and didn't love him anymore...

[Doc] That's ridiculious!

[Lie] - Took the words right out of my mouth Doc

[Endrea] Is busy cleaning Ashe-

[Doc] So where were you?!

[Gk] Nowhere. Middle of. We did some survival.

[jewel] every child has their moments

[Sweet Alex] Leans on Deerheart's side- Anyone have any food? I'm beat. 

[Doc] Sheesh... I do Alex. Here- Xe offers a sandwich and Alex takes it gratefully.

[Ashe] Whimpers as Endrea licks a spot where one of his scales had been pulled out-

[Endrea] - Your scales, what happened?

[Ashe] - Not nice endermen...

[Endrea] - Oh Ashe- She nuzzles him, careful to avoid the tender spots as she cleans a bit more of him

[Gk] Loafs to watch-

[Doc] Gets a pill for him too- Eat this Ashe. What happened to your googles?

[Ashe] - They broke

[Doc] Ah well, you were probably due for a new pair anyway. - Xe pulls out hir command block and opens the creative to get raw materials to make some new ones.

[Endrea] - I'm just glad your safe. Thank you for finding him...

[Gk] I didn't find him. He was with me and Sweet Alex the whole time.

[Endrea] Stiffens a little- You... Knew?

[Gk] Yeah, we intercepted him making a beeline for the wilderness-

[Doc] Holds up the googles proudly- All done!

[Endrea] - You knew... And you didn't think it wise to let me know he was okay? HOW LONG WERE YOU WITH HIM!?

[Gk] Scuttles backwards a little bit- I didn't want him to see me telling his mom where he was over the chat!

[Endrea] - I HAVE BEEN FLYING NON STOP FOR AN ENTIRE DAY LOOKING FOR HIM!

[Gk] Well I figured you might find us...? - Is kinda balled up with his wing tentacles writhing as he's yelled at- 

[Sweet Alex] Gk was trying to teach him a valuable lesson Endrea!

[Doc] Sneaks over and hands Ashe his new googles-

[Endrea] - AS IS REASONABLE! HOWEVER THERE IS SUCH A THING AS PRIVATE MESSAGING!

[Gk] teeny bit defensive- You know I'm no good at that fancy shit! I didn't know how to use the chat at all till I got here!

[Sweet Alex] We can do PMs?

[Endrea] - I FLEW IN THE RAIN THE ENTIRE TIME IT WAS FALLING! MY WINGS ARE TO THE POINT THAT I CAN'T FLY ANYMORE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS HOW WORRIED I WAS!

[GK] Ummm- He actually looks a little bit afraid-

[Doc] Is motioning frantically for Lie to make calming blossoms

[Lie] Motions to all the calming flowers already there-

[Ashe] Puts his new goggles on-

[Doc] Endrea... just calm down okay? Everything is fine now.

[Endrea] - No, it isn't- She turns away from GK with a huff and curls around her child

[Doc] Shutting up now... - Xe goes back to Deerheart and pulls one of her wings over hir coils again-

[Deer] Quietly- Do not piss the mama dragon off... Got it

[Gk] Is scrunched up in corner and only his eyes are visible in the shadows-

[Lie] Approaches GK- You okay?

[Gk] Is a little shaky and whispers to her with his slight sibilance. - Just dirty, hungry and tired. I got blown up by a creeper, fell in several holes, and I've been without good food or sleep the whole time we were gone. I also wasted several cows and set two Endermen on fire.

[Lie] - Then rest, you've deserved it. And feel free to raid my garden or the food chest in my house

[Gk] Do you think she'll kick my ass if I try to slink off?

[Lie] - I honestly don't know

[Gk] Sleep it is then... - Tries to curl up comfortably-

[Lie] Gives GK a friendly pat-

[Gk] Nearly inaudible whimper

[Mix] Well, that went surprisingly well. Festiv was smart, you probably planned some kind of bodily horror, CP.

[Raptor Leaders] -talking by their thrones in the back of the room, glancing at them repetitively before parting and coming over-

[Cosm'c] No joo den kxuk 0ei rekx uho loh0 jkhedw nxako o0oj. No uho naccadw ke jfoub ke kxuk vhaodt nxem no xulo nhedwot adutlohkodkc0. Av 0ei uho naccadw ke rhadw ij, Mix ev kxo Whispering Swamp kharo, udt CP, vhaodt ke Mix.

[CP] - I was planning on ripping a leg off... Now what are they going on about?

[Mix] Glad Festiv was smart, now. That probably would've went over bad..

[Mix] Uh.... They admit we are very strong and...

[Mix] They're willing to talk to TLOT

[CP] - Does that mean I can wash this crap off of my face now?

[Mix]... No, but I should probably put some on them before they get there................. *thoughtful look

[CP] - Let me guess, you want me to entertain while you apply this crap to them?

[Mix] Yeah. Try not to mutilate them?

[CP] - Absolutely no promises... Actually, hold still a sec...

[Mix] Huh? -holds still-

[CP] Pulls up her code and looks through her memory files before copying one- I'm getting pretty annoyed at not being able to understand these assholes

[Mix] Oh, alright

[CP] - Now go hurry this shit up

[Mix] A um weadw ke we mubo jiho kxuk kxo hojk uho hout0 ke mook 0ei ucc.

-Mixed Raptor okays-

[Mix] See ya in a bit! -swoosh out to do so-

[CP] Folds his arms with a huff, integrating the code into his translation one to make understanding and speaking to the raptors seamless-

[Cosm'c] Te 0ei kxadb CP xuj u muko? -glancing at cp then back to Eld'ri'm- (Do you think he has a mate?)

[Eld'ri'm] Houcc0 Cosm'c? -unamused face- (Really?)

[Cosm'c] 0oj houcc0! -amused expression- (Yes really)

[Festiv] -Just lightly amused expression-

[CP] Listens to them before sighing- 0oj, A te xulo u muko, uckxeiwx jxo tat dek semo ed kxaj utlodkiho (Yes, I do have a mate, although she did not come this time)

-Startled raptor noises-

[Cosm'c] Tumd! Jxo mijk ro edo cisb0 odkak0! (Damn, she must be lucky!)

[CP] - Dek oloh0edo neict uwhoo nakx 0ei (Not everyone would agree with you)

[Cosm'c] Kxo0'ho veecj kxod! -paps tail a bit, jingling- (They are fools then)

[CP] - Kxo0 uho nehhaot. Kxo0 scuam rosuijo ev m0... Lecukaco komfoh udt kodtodsaoj ke mihtoh (They are worried. They claim because of my... Volatile temper and tendencies to murder)

[Festiv] Eih badt uho lecukaco udt fhedo ke mihtoh, vhaodt CP. Ak teoj dek adxarak eih uracak0 ke celo, deh eih uracak0 ke suho ureik eih muko. A rok 0eihj celoj 0ei tojfako kxejo kodtodsaoj. -friendly look- (I bet she loves you despite those tendencies because we are the same)

[Cosm'c] Mu0ro najxoj 0ei neict ro u rak wodkcoh, rik 0ei sud'k jamfc0 kumo u hufkeh ad u tu0. Ak kuboj kamo. (Maybe wishes you were gentler)

[CP] - Odeiwx, A kxadb jxo'j ucmejk tedo eik kxoho (enough, I think she is almost done out there)

[Eld'ri'm] Xedojkc0, uj cedw uj 0ei'ho dek xihkadw XOH, A te dek joo kxo fhercom nakx kxejo kodtodsaoj. -shrug- (Honestly, as long as you're not hurting her, I do not see the problem)

[CP] - Doloh, A't doloh xihk xoh (Never, I'd never hurt her)

[Eld'ri'm] Kxod A ted'k joo kxo fhercom, vhaodt CP. (Then I don't see a problem)

[CP] - A um dek 0eih vhaodt. Cok mo fik ak kxaj nu0, kxejo kojkavasukoj 0ei batduffot? A um kxoah wet ev nuh, m0 semadw aj doloh jemokxadw ke kubo cawxkc0 (I am not your friend, those testifcates you kidnapped? To them I am their god of war)

[Festiv] Wet ev nuh? Uj av. 0ei uho zijk u mud, zijk udekxoh nxako o0o. Dek u wet. (God of war? As if, you are just a man)

[CP] - 0oj, udt loh0 tavvasick ke wok ke we ucedw nakx ujjadado khafj cabo kxaj edo (Yes, and very difficult to get to go along on asinine trips like this)

[Mix] -Poking back in- They're ready! Kxo vhaodt aj hout0 ke mook 0ei. 

[Cosm'c] Uchawxk, xoho no we! (Alright, here we go)

[Raptor Leaders] -To the door and pop out of building-

[TLOT] Ready for what? 

[Pinapple] Hopefully not to eat us or something. 

[Steve] It's okay, you're safe with us.

[CP] Just teleports out-

[Steve] At Cp- How did it go?

[CP] - Annoyingly boring

[TLOT] Then it could have been much worse. Do they want to have a treaty or just for us to fuck off?

[Festiv] -Clearly the calmest, actually walking rather than the other two who bound forward to the group. Shi's keeping even with Mix, mostly.- Kxaj edo aj kxo vhaodt? Udekxoh nxako o0o?... Rik u coutoh. A joo den, nx0 xo lodkihot xoho veh xaj foefco. -To Mix.- {Shi seems a bit uninterested initially, but approving, and a bit understanding by the end.}

[Steve] Hides behind TLOT, clearly uncomfortable and peeking over his shoulder a bit- 

[Testificates] Stay in a tight group behind Steve.

[TLOT] Greetings! I guess you fellows are the tribal leaders?

[Mix] 0oux, TLOT aj ojjodkaucc0 kxo kojkavasukoj wet den, rik xo'j u weet fohjed. Nxod xo veidt eik foefco nodk majjadw xo nuj hout0 ke semo ammotaukoc0. -Gestures at TLOT a bit and nods.- {She's assuring the raptor a bit before smiling.}

[Cosm'c] -Examining them each carefully before grinning, several teeth very prominent.-

[Festiv] A joo. Nacc 0ei efohuko uj khudjcukeh? -Stops before the group, looking at them once over, pausing and Eyeing Steve's helmet.- {Questioning tone directed at Mix}

[Mix] I'll be the translator! 

[Festiv] -More to hirself than anything.- Kxuk xocmok... Seict ak ro?... {Shi seems questioning about the helmet Steve's wearing.}

[Festiv] -Takes a deep breath- Coutoh ev foefco, A um Festiv, udt kxo ekxoh kne uho Cosm'c udt Eld'ri'm. A idtohjkudt opfcehohj ev 0eih foefco sumo udt noho.. touck nakx, ussehtadw ke kxo ect nu0j. A toofc0 ufecewaqo uk kxo cejj ev 0eih foefco. No noho uskadw ad eih rojk adkodkaedj, uj uwoj uwe, kxo vcojx ruwj mujj baccot eih badt. No xulo de najx ev kxuk xuffodadw uwuad. -Gestures at Cosm'c and Eld'ri'm before dropping hands.- {Shi's explaining something, and apologizing at one point.}

[Mix] Festiv says they're deeply sorry about the loss of some of the testificates, and that shi and her people were only acting on old ways. Something about how the testificates uhhh.... Killed a bunch of them a long time ago. Preemptive action to prevent it again.

[Coffi] We've never seen anything like you! 

[Milk] Apart from Father Steve's armor.

[TLOT] My husbands adorment is very, very old. It and my helm were found in an ancient sand temple full of murals of my previous existence, before... before the foul NOTCH destroyed my memories and took away my powers.

[Steve] Takes his hand nervously- I don't mean any offense. It's been mine for so long, I feel near naked without it. 

[CP] Is snickering-

[Stevie] Has his sword lowered, but is keeping a wary eye on all the raptors-

[Mix] Kxo0'lo doloh jood ud0kxadw cabo 0ei. {Explaining what Coffi said}

[Eld'ri'm] .... -Seems lowkey interested in TLOT's cape. And Stevie's sword. Trying to get slightly closer to look at them while not making them uncomfortable.-

[Cosm'c] -circling them slowly, looking quite predatory, but her thoughts are calm and peaceful.-

[CP] Makes a small ball of fire in his hand-

[TLOT] Uses his powers to spread a calming feeling-

[Steve] Is watching the circling raptor fearfully-

[Festiv] -Taps foot a little bit, nodding before speaking on hir own.- A't ujjimo je. No uho cedw calot uj ak aj, udt kxo wodesato aj uwoj ectoh kxud olod ij. A teirk ud0 nxe tatd'k vadt xulod nakx kxo Watchful Eyes dukaed homuadj. Kxo wodesato nuj nakxeik mohs0. Dedo noho jfuhot. De xuksxcadw, octoh... Dedo. Ucc noho baccot. Rik kxuk xocm.. Ak huajoj giojkaedj ev u fhefxos0... {Explaining in turn, giving a gesture of her claws at one point. There's a great sadness toward the end followed by hopeful curiousity.}

[Mix] Alright uhhh...... Hir people, if not here, were likely killed like... a long time ago. A really long time ago. The killing of their people was brutal, everyone was killed, baby, old. All of them.. Wow...

[Cosm'c] -Circles a bit closer to Stevie, nosing head down to look at the sword. Seems she's interested in it too.-

[Stevie] - Steve, want me to nudge them back?

[Steve] Shakes his head slightly. He doesn't want to agitate them.

[TLOT] Then I am sorry for your loss, and assure you. We are not here to make trouble. 

[Mix] Something about a prophecy linked to Steve's helmet?

[Steve] Looks stunned - ME?!

[CP] Bursts out laughing-

[TLOT] I presumed it was special because of where it had been placed... 

[Mix] I'll ask about it.

[Mix] Nxuk fhefxos0?

[Cosm'c] -Tries to doot snoot on sword gently, curiousity evident-

[Stevie] Checks on the villagers real quick before returning his attention to the raptors. He jumps back in surprise at the nudge-

[TLOT] Do your kind use the gems? We could trade with you. That would be good for normalizing relations.

[Cosm'c] -Doots snoot against it again gently before scooting back to Eld'ri'm- Aj jxuhf! Cabo eih scunj. Rik sect. {Explanation of sword feeling}

[Stevie] - What are they doing?

[Mix] -Looks over to Eld'ri'm and Cosm'c- Uhhh... I think they're interested in your sword. Eld'ri'm seems interested in TLOT's cloak though. They've probably never seen stuff like that.

[TLOT] At Mix- Did they say what kind of prophecy? It's nothing bad i hope. - stops- Oh! Thank you. It was a gift from my Testificates. 

[Mix] I think Festiv's trying to put it into words. They are old, it's probably been muddled a bunch. Like playing telephone, but with multiple generations, you know?

[TLOT] I can try reading their minds directly. If one of them can focus on a visual reprentation maybe?

[Festiv] -Finally, with a touch of uncertainty- Kxo ehawaduc vehm aj cejk, rik rujasucc0... U Warrior eh vhaodt neict semo rouhadw u jbicc ev octohj, udt no neict ro vhoo. Ak nuj.... loh0 luwio, rik giako xefovic. A... um nedtohadw av kxuk aj kxo jbicc. Udt av je.. Nxuk nacc xuffod den. {Talking about the skull, and what it means. Freedom, maybe?}

[Mix] Uhh... A warrior or friend comes with it, and it will.. bring freedom? Of some kind. Uncertain. Skull of elders? So it's apparently really, really old. Shi's not sure how to take it.

[Eld'ri'm] -Scoots closer carefully and tries to nibble a bit on TLOT's cape end-

[Festiv] -Notices that and taps foot a bit, bells ringing. It gets Eld'ri'm to stop, embarrassedly returning to his spot.-

[TLOT] Runs a hand over his hem and pulls away a square of the same fabric about the size of a rug and holds it out. - Sate your curiousity, if you wish.

[Steve] I prefer not to fight... unless.. are you being opressed by someone? Or something?

[CP] - Hey Stevie, you should give then your sword

[Stevie] - No

[TLOT] I can make you another. Easily.

[Eld'ri'm] -Excitedly snaps up the fabric, teeth fitting around,and somewhat on, TLOT's hand, pulling away in a way that surprisingly does not harm him. It's like the raptors done that before- Uffhosaukot! Jevk. Kujko cabo scekx no boof. Aj daso. Vooc, Cosm'c! {Excited, appreciatively, talking about how it feels, maybe?} -Holds fabric out after nomming on it lightly to Cosm'c-

[Mix] Uho 0ei roadw effhojjot jkacc? Eh uho 0ei mohoc0 vouhvic ev kojkavasukoj uvkoh nxuk xuffodot ke cudt 0ei xoho? {Asking about what Steve wanted to know}

[Festiv] -thoughtful look and slight shake of head.-

[Stevie] - I'm more concerned about what my brother will do if I'm unarmed

[Festiv] De, mohoc0 nehhaot. No xulo rood ucedo veh mud0 wodohukaedj, eik xoho ad kxo jou. Ak xuj bofk ij juvo vhem kxo vcojxruwj. Ad vusk, ro0edt u von eloh kxo 0ouhj, no xulo dek jood ud0 ev khio suijo veh nehh0.. {Admittal and thoughtful pondering}

[Mix] No, they've.. Mostly stayed here because they know it's safe here. Very few have found this place.

[TLOT] Lets go of the fabric - Stevie.... do you really think a sword would be effective if he really wanted to hurt you?

[Cosm'c] -Feeling fabric curiously and nibbling on it a bit too-

[Steve] But surely you'll expand your village with children and run out of room eventually?

[Penut] We're okay... with having you guys around. As long as you're not killing us!

[Stevie] - It has in the past

[TLOT] Please?

[Stevie] - Why?

[TLOT] Just sighs- He still didn't get an answer as to if they wanted to trade.

[Mix] Oh sorry, I didn't ask. What are you hoping to trade?

[TLOT] I guess it depends on what they have and what they want. I just thought it would be good for acclimating everyone to their presence.

[Mix] Alright, I'll ask!

[Cosm'c] -Scuttles up to Festiv and carefully eases fabric into hir claws, excitedly- Vooc kxaj! Aj jevk, cabo kxo jxoof! {Excitement about the fabric}

[Festiv] -Feels fabric and turns it over a few times, dotting it with careful holes from hir claws- lod'k jood jxoof ad u nxaco.. Kxaj aj je jevk... {Agreement}

[Mix] Kxo0 nudk ke bden av 0ei neict cabo ke jkuhk khutadw? Mu0ro uj u nu0 ke rhadw 0eih foefco rusb eik. Kamoj xulo sxudwot xoho. Aj kxoho ud0kxadw 0ei't cabo? {Asking about trading and some explaining why.}

[CP] Starts sneaking up on his brother to yank his sword away-

[Festiv] -flicks fabric around a bit- Uskiucc0.. A neict dek madt meho ev kxaj vurhas. Uk coujk ke jkuhk nakx. Ak'j don udt tavvohodk, semfuhot ke nxuk no xulo. No xulo misx no seict khuto, uj nocc. Womj, reebj ev muwas, udt ect uhkavuskj. Av ak fcoujoj 0ei, ev seihjo. {Hir offers and deals.}

[Mix] Shi likes the fabric. They have a lot they could trade, like jewels, books of magic which I think are enchanted books? and.. old artifacts.

[Eld'ri'm] -Doots his snoot to TLOT's cape, nibbling on it-

[TLOT] What do they want in return? Besides fabric? What kind of diet do they have also? Just meat? We have so much unusual food on our server.

[Mix] Judging by those chompers, I'd say meat.

[TLOT] But one of the ones on our server took Doc's pie? Are they markedly different? They look similar enough.

[CP] Yanks Stevie's sword from his hand and launches it into the top of a nearby jungle tree-

[Stevie] - What the Nether brother!

[Mix] Yeah, definitely different. I can tell. Lightfoot have molars in the back. Not many, but definitely have some. Their diet's Fish and meat and sometimes veggies. But I'll check.

[Mix] Uho 0ei jiho kxoho ajd'k ud0 veet no sud wok 0ei? Nxuk te 0ei ouk, mouk? {Asking}

[Cosm'c] -swoosh to tree, scaling it with ease and grabbing the sword in her mouth- !-nom on it-

[TLOT] Faceplams- 

[Steve] Cp! That was rude!

[CP] - No, that was hilarious

[Festiv] -Gives fabric to Eld'ri'm- Mouk ev ucc badtj, jemo vajx nxod no suksx kxom. Av 0ei sud adsehfehuko whoodj ad no sud jemokamoj ouk ak? Rik ijiucc0 ak wokj ij jasb eh teoj dekxadw veh ij. Nxuk badt ev moukj te 0ei xulo? Eh vajx? No xulo xut heiwxc0 kxo jumo veet veh uwoj. U sxudwo ad fuso neict ro... daso. {Fish and meat. Not really many vegetables. What have?}

[Mix] Yeah I was right, Mostly meat. Fish when they can catch them. Don't eat vegetables because it gets them sick. Shi wants to know what meat we can offer because a change of pace would be nice.

[Cosm'c] -gnawing on sword at top of tree-

[Stevie] - I hate you brother

[CP] - Good

[TLOT] I have some ideas. I'll get back to them.

[Steve] Is so annoyed he kicks Cp in the shin- I am so telling Lie how bad you're being!

[Testificates] Collective gasp-

[Eld'ri'm] -Shies away from Steve to sit by Festiv and play with the fabric-

[CP] Slowly turns towards Steve as he's beginning to catch on fire-

[Steve] Shrinks a little but stands his ground- 

[TLOT] Warning growl from TLOT- You deserved that Cp.

[CP] - The Nether I did you asshole!

[Mix] -Slight bristle-

[Steve] Lip quivers a little- Just because he's not a little kid anymore doesn't mean it's okay to treat him like shit!

[TLOT] He has a point. I can tell you're showing out in front of company Cp...

[Mix] -Tapping foot a bit angrily, biting lip-

[Festiv] 0eih vhaodt aj giako idhic0.

[Mix] 0oux A bden. Xo'j wekkod rokkoh jadso A mok xam rik... Ak'j.. Ak'j u fhesojj, houcc0. {They're talking about CP}

[Creme] Well he is a god of war...

[Cheez] Surely anything not related to battle bores his greatness?

[Stevie] - I'm one of his favorite targets

[Jelli] Did you commit some horrible crime?

[TLOT] Sibling rivalry

[Jelli] Oh....

[Coffi] Does that mean this Stevie is a minor diety of peace?

[TLOT] Snorts-

[Stevie] - Wait, what?

[Mix] -Stalks over and grabs CP, lightly toasting her arm in the process, and Steve, angrily tapping her foot. It kind of looks comical given her height compared to CP though- Fucks sake. We are trying to do a bunch of political shit, and you two are fighting like Babies! -angry huff- Save it for when we get home you fuckwits!

[Festiv] -Amused but admiring gaze-

[Cosm'c] -gnawing on that sword-

[Coocont] No! He doesn't have powers! He must be clergy.

[Cheez] That makes more sense-

[Creme] at Stevie -You must have lost your hat on your long journey to get here. We'll arrange for you to have a new one when we get home.

[Steve] Ow Mix... I don't want to fight with him at all. But he's being horrible. 

[Mix] Still!

[Stevie] - I'm not a clergy

[Testificates] Look confused- 

[TLOT] They're from a different seed- 

[Testifictes] Assorted - Ohs! and Okays! [Weird forgien people] 

[Festiv] -Trots up to TLOT, sifting through hir inventory carefully.-

[TLOT] Watches hir curiously-

[Festiv] -A golden bell, similar to the ones they all have, is what shi pops out, holding it out to TLOT in a friendly manner.-

[TLOT] Takes it curiously and turns it so it jingles - That's lovely. Such a soothing noise.

[Festiv] -Sways whole body, several jingles echoing out. The other two's heads shoot up, homing in on Festiv.-

[Steve] Rustles around in his own inventory - I have an idea! A couple of wool cubes fall out and bounce on the ground as he connects the loose ends to his kitting needles. His fingers are a blur as he works on two small objects and then ties them off. He holds them out to Festiv proudly- It's a pair of striped fingerless gloves that match hir colors-

[Festiv] -Examines gloves for a moment before taking them and putting them on, looking almost excited at the sight.- Ex! Kxaj aj daso, loh0 daso! {Very approving}

[TLOT] Good job my lamb. 

[Steve] Looks proud. [There are still three balls at his feet, though they're smaller now. ]

[Festiv] -Lowers claws so Eld'ri'm can feel the gloves-

[Eld'ri'm] -Feels gloves carefully before chittering and nosing at the three balls hopefully-

[Steve] You want a pair too? Or I can do something else?

[Eld'ri'm] -Noses wool balls more-

[Steve] Attatches the balls to his cane sticks and bleps a little in concentration. After a moment he ties it off and gently puts a colorful beret on the raptors head.

[CP] - And now he's clothing the raptors, joy

[TLOT] Oh hush.

[Stevie] - I'm not getting that sword back... Am I?

[TLOT] I'll make you another! Geeze.

[Stevie] - I liked that one...

[Eld'ri'm] -Delighted crooning, presenting the beret on his feathers to Festiv-

[Festiv] -Smiles and pats Eld'ri'm- Ak ceebj weet ed 0ei, Eld.

[Steve] Stevie! Please let it go!

[Stevie] - Alright alright! Sheesh...

[Cosm'c] -soft crunch, peek out from tree top at them-

[TLOT] That one should be careful not to break their teeth on that. It's pretty hard.

[Cosm'c] ... -crunch crunch-

[CP] Floats up into the air again-

[Cosm'c] -notices soft fluffies on Festiv and Eld'ri'm and hops down, padding up to Steve still gnawing on the sword-

[Steve] Takes the remainder of the balls and turns them into a skinny long scarf. He loops it into itself and holds it out. - trade me? Stevie would really like that back. 

[Cosm'c] ...?

[Festiv] Kxo ce0uc vhaodt nudkj xaj jxuhf rusb. Kxo vhaodtc0 fhaojk nacc khuto kxo jevk cedw jkhaf veh ak. {Wants sharp back. Will trade.}

[Cosm'c] Ex! -Holds lightly eaten sword out to Steve-

[Steve] Loops the scarf around Cosm'c and takes the sword. - Thank you. 

[Stevie] Looks at the slobber covered sword that has tiny chunks missing-

[TLOT] Well it has character now... vintage style.

[CP] Has shit eating grin wondering if he can pull it off a second time-

[Steve] Gives Stevie a push so he'll go stand with the Testificates-

[Stevie] - I'm going, I'm going

[TLOT] Tell you what. Find me an open spot and I'll make you a summoner. Then you can call me if you need to trade or have problems with the local villages.

[Festiv] -Squints a bit before nodding and turning. Gestures back at the big building. Shi points at the top of it, which seems relatively flat. There's clear platforms showing there's a way to get up.-

[TLOT] I'm on it. He strides past Cp and points at him - I'm watching you. - He works his way to the top and lays the rough shape of a summoner out of cobbles and then leans down, putting his hands on it. There's a hush and the blocks flip numbers and become the right materials. He sets fire to the top and there's a kind of pulse as the silent call begins. He dusts his hands and heads back down. 

[Steve] Takes out a quill and writes out the poem he knows so well on a piece of paper. - Just read this near the flames and we'll come right away. Mix? Can you scribble a translation on here too- Holds out the quill and paper to her.

[CP] Is eyeing the sword again-

[Mix] Sure. -Takes it and carefully starts translating it.-

[TLOT] Comes back down-

[Stevie] Is wiping his sword off on the ground-

[Cosm'c] -Edge over to try and nom sword some more-

[Mix] Aaannnddd there.

[Stevie] - Oh for Nether's sake...

[Steve] Ah ah ah! Don't do it... That's not nice. 

[Festiv] -peeks at writing- -in a very off, heavily accented, kind of like Mix's but a lot more apparent and hilarious??, manner- Een a Square ring of gold....

[Mix] -soft snort-

[TLOT] Oh for.... Here... He pulls a diamond out of the creative and offers it to Cosm'c

[Cosm'c] -Chomp the gem-

[TLOT] Close enough-

[Milk] Can we go home now?

[Coffi] Stomach growl-

[Creme] Little yawn-

[Stevie] - I do still need to work on my gift for Alexis...

[Mix] -Gives paper to Festiv, sharing a few soft words before smiling.-

[TLOT] We won't send any villagers over just yet, but I'll come back in the next couple of days whether you call or not. I'll bring stuff to trade at least. Okay?

[CP] Yawns-

[TLOT] Gives the raptors a polite bow. -

[Festiv] -Only one to give a proper bow back, similar to the one Mix had done upon greeting them. The rest are too distracted.- Joo 0ei kxod, TLOT. {See you then, TLOT.}

[TLOT] Cp... how about just making a hole back to the cage? I'll take this bunch into town and get them fed and beds and take them home tonorrow myself.

[CP] - Now you want me to do more work?

[Mix] Just do it or I'll deck you, CP.

[TLOT] Mentally- I was giving you a chance to show off.-

[CP] - You can't even reach me

[Mix] Not with that attitude, and I got about 5 stacks of dirt with your name on it, bud.

[TLOT] Sighs- Whatever- He does a little pose and circles his hand to to make a shimmering portal -

[Testificates] Look unsure but Steve helps them through

[Steve] Stevie? You coming?

[Stevie] - Absolutely- As he's stepping through he's rammed in the back by his brother

[Festiv] -Seems interested in portal-

[TLOT] Give me a chance to tell my Testificates what's going on and you can come visit us as well if you want.

[CP] Slips through-

[Stevie] On the floor- Ow...

[Steve] Helps him up-

[Stevie] - Thanks...- Looks around- Um, why is the door closed?

[Mix] -Hops out and stretches arms over head-

[TLOT] Comes through and closes the portal - Because Cp. I'll tend to it.

[CP] Tp's outside of the door-

[TLOT] Swats out the blocks beside the door to make a 2-block hole.

[CP] - HEY!

[TLOT] Ptttth-

[Mix] -soft snort-

[Stevie] - Well, I better go find Steffan...

[Steve] Gives Stevie a brotherly hug- Thank you for coming along. Sorry about your sword. We'll get you a new one.

[Stevie] - Eh, I think I have enough for another

[Bee] What-what is this place? I've never seen so much gold...

[Penut] Thumbs at Cp- It's one of his builds. 

[Bee] It's amazing!

[Cheez] Meh. Wait until you see the Doctor's castle. It's massive. 

[Spork] What Doctor? 

[Steve] Doc is a brine that runs the server. One of the head admins on our seed. 

[Candelabra] What's a server? 

[TLOT] Thumbs back at the two consoles with their trailing redstone wires - Your whole world, my original spawn seed, is in the one on the right.

[Candelabra] Looks at it fearfully - We walk amongst gods...

[TLOT] Doc keeps everything tidy, but they aren't the only Herobrine here. They're the golden dragon. 

[Spork] Impressed hush, and then- Does the goddess Lie live here too?! And Splenderousman?

[Steve] Yep. We'll come up near her house once we get out of here. 

[Spork] Woooow.

[Milk] Should we tell them TLOT, about... Markus? 

[TLOT] Rubs the bridge of his nose bump- ...go ahead. 

[Steve] Let me do it, please. - addresses the three they rescued- I'm gonna share a secret with you, and if I think you won't keep it, then we can't let you go home. But you may discover it on your own and that would be even more confusing. Do you understand? 

[Candelabra] Can we stay if we... just want too? 

[TLOT] I'll consider it. 

[Spork] I won't tell a soul.

[Bee] Enraptured curious look- Me either.

[Steve] You know there's more then one Herobrine, there's also more the one NOTCH. 

-Collective frightened gasps from the three.- 

[Coffi] It's okay man. Most of them are docile as fuck. 

[Coocont] And the brines keep the bad ones locked out of this world. 

[Candelabra] Points up- Is it.. safe out there? Topside? 

[Bee] So who is Markus? 

[TLOT] He's the... like the father of all the NOTCHs. And some of them are bad kids and others just want to be left alone.

[Steve] He's a very sweet person. Stevie calls him father and he claims Cp as one of his sons as well. 

[Jelli] I heard he was also dating the purple magick gal...

[Penut] I saw them walking together the other day! Holding hands. You could tell he was lovestruck. - Clasps his own hands and sighs- it was so sweet. He has weird hair though.

[Spork] I thought NOTCH was bald?

[Milk] I heard Doc made him a rug for his head? 

[Cheez] No! It's real hair! Drillby saw it up close!

[Candelabra] You speak so casually of our gods.

[Coffi] Well.... they're our neighbors. 

[Pinapple] Splender feeds on happy energy, so he frequently comes to town to play with our children and visit with us. 

[Creme] Yeah, and Lie comes to trade every few days. 

[Jelli] We don't see the Doctor quite as often though, they get around the seed a lot, so they're usually just passing by overhead. 

[Bee] Imagine seeing a dragon so often they're just... hey there goes the dragon... Wow...

-The offensive pod uncurls from where it's testing and lowers itself to investigate those in the cage -

[Stevie] - That thing seems to just get more and more curious...

[Bee, Spork, and Candelabra] All move closer to the door so they aren't underneath it. 

[TLOT] Well it was the first one she made, and it is on a rather boring guard duty assignment. Not much happens down here.

[CP] - FIX THE FUCKING WALL TLOT!

[TLOT] He gently ushers all the Testificates out of the cage and faces Cp before slowly, delicately, sliding two blocks back into the hole he made. 

[Testificates] Assorted snickers-

[CP] Catches on fire in irritation-

[TLOT] Gives Stevie a little push so he'll walk with the group and they just tromp past Cp.

[CP] - I fucking hate you

[TLOT] Blows him a kiss- 

[Testificates] More snickering-

[CP] Just teleports up to the surface-

[GK] Is slinking along the ground, passing through Lie's yard-

[CP] -GK? What are you doing?

[Gk] Jumps a little- Oh. It's you... I got yelled at.

[CP] - By who?

[Gk] Endrea...

[CP] Scoffs- What? Did you steal her kids or something?

[Gk] Makes a face- Kinda...

[CP] Blank faces for a moment- WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?

[GK] Balls up in shock- Ashe tried to run away from home!

[CP] - SO!?

[Gk] So... me and Sweet Alex took him out in the woods for a bit of survival...

[CP] - Oh my fucking... YOU IDIOT!

[Gk] But it worked! He's the one who decided he wanted to come back home!

[CP] - DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES STEVIE TRIED TO RUN AWAY!? HE'D ALWAYS COME RIGHT BACK!

[GK] Teeny whimper-

[CP] - YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU'RE A DRAGON! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW POSSESSIVE DRAGONS GET ABOUT THINGS!

[TLOT] Comes up in time to hear most of it. - Just can't calm down today can you? 

[Testificates] The ones from the village look totally unfazed, but the three outsiders are staring at the Herobrine screaming at the fearsome red dragon in shock and awe.

[CP] - WILL YOU TALK SOME SENSE INTO THIS MORON! HE RAN OFF WITH ENDREA'S KID!

[TLOT] So I heard.

[Mix] -just removing feathers and letting hair down as she follows TLOT and the testificates up-

[Steve] You what?

[GK] I was just trying to show him how you guys do it! Steves and Alexs!

[CP] - Without telling his mom I'm assuming!

[Gk] No... not really... He would'a seen me telling her where he was and run off again!

[CP] - THERE'S PRIVATE CHAT!

[Gk] I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THAT SHIT!

[TLOT] Calm down please.

[Mix] CP needs a nap. -just, quietly-

-There's the noise of a slamming door and something dashes across the yard grabbing onto CP. It's CN-

[CP] For Nether's sake what now?

[Testificates] Regard the little tiny NOTCH with a mixture of suprise, dread and fear from the outsiders.

[CN] Looks up at him- No... Nobody was here...

[TLOT] Where's Lie?

[CP] Groans and face palms- My thoughts exactly...

[CN] - I don't know... She and DN's brine were building and then I went and took a nap down in the storage room...

[Steve] Are you okay?

[CN] Sniffles but nods a little-

[Mix] Ya need a hug buddy? We can find Lie pretty easy....

[CN] Doesn't really know Mix well so clutches to CP a bit tighter since he's the most familiar-

[CP] Sighs and just picks CN up- I'm gonna show you something

[TLOT] Makes a little hand wave to his group- Take the survivors into town, feed them and set them up in the hotel.

[Coffi] Yes Lord!

[CP] Grumbles but walks towards the front of his and Lie's house-

[Gk] Shrinks down and swipes a bit of food from Lie's garden before going into her barn to sulk amidst the cats.

[CP] Stops in front of Notch's house and puts CN down before kicking open the door-

[Stevie] - Brother!

[TLOT] Looks at Mix- Job well done eh?

[Steve] Thank you for helping us.

[Mix] Haha, yeah... Was a trip. Nice to.. do things that I haven't in a long time. -shes a bit conscious of how her accent's picked up after all that speaking, but smiling none the less-

[TLOT] So what does the face paint signify exactly?

[Mix] Which ones exactly? -Rubs at her own, smearing it-

[TLOT] Yours, Cp's? I'm assuming theirs just that they're leaders.

[Mix] Mines more traditional tribe painting. I saw the River Dancer's paints, it looked neat as fuck. Ours is just denouncing us as the Whispering Swamp tribe. Technically I should've added healer to mine, but I didn't have the patience.

[Mix] CP's was basically stating he was a fearsome warrior. But, a dependable one. Usually. And that he was a leader. But I only did half the leader one. -shrug a bit-

[Mix] Steve would get part of mine, a friendly mark, a spiritual one... -taps chin a bit- Yeah.

[TLOT] I think this is something that should certainly be preserved Mix. Would you mind drawing out the basic designs and what they mean for me? If you go talk to Alexsezia she'll give you some paints and a big blank book. I feel this should be in the librairy.

[Steve] Should we tell the Lightfoots we found these raptors? You said their community was essencially destroyed with your seed.

[Notch] Leaps in fear and spills his tea on his lap- OWWW!

[CP] Looks at CN- If you can't find Lie or I, just fucking come here...

[Stevie] - Brother there are nicer ways to open a door you know! Hello father

[Notch] Cp you scared me half to death! - nods at Stevie- 

[Flux] Sips her tea calmly-

[CP] - So?

[Stevie] - He's been an ass all day. He shoved me into a different server

[Notch] What the fuck Cp?!

[CP] - None of your fucking business- Starts storming off while Stevie sighs and CN follows CP

[Notch] Errrrgh

[Mix] Alright, I could. What marks all should I do? Just, everyone who went with or..? And that's a good idea... I mean, its not their usual thing but I can already see them picking at the culture they're spawned with but.. that might be useful...

[TLOT] Whatever you think is useful Mix. In this instance, you're the expert-

[Steve] Gives Mix a pat on the back -

[Flux] Picks up on the signatures of the three visiting testificates- Interesting

[Mix] -blink, blink... soft gasp-

[Mix] Oh.

[Flux] Sets her cup of tea down and transitions to her mist form before appearing before the group outside- These three... They are not from around here...

[Mix] -softer, to herself- Oh.

[Village Testificates] Are startled and jump a little. 

[outsider Testificates] Little eeks of terror- 

[Coffi] - They're from our original seed mistress.

[Milk] we rescueded them from raptors!

[Flux] - Raptors?

[Cheez] Uh. Like the thing Father Steve's armor was made from? 

[Creme] They were like dragon people!

[Mix] Hey. Hey Steve.

[Flux] - I see, then I suppose a welcome is proper?

[Steve] Yes Mix?

[Pinapple] TLOT said we were supposed to feed them mistress. They were in a prision.

[Mix] I just came to a startling realization. Want to join my tribe?

[Flux] - Then I will not keep you from your jobs

[Steve] Looks at her weirdly- You're not gonna make me do some kind of painful intiation are you?

[Mix] Nah, I'm not mean like that. I'll just need to borrow you from your husband for a while.

[Testificates] Thank you mistress Flux- some polite bows

[Steve] How long?

[TLOT] Looks a bit unsure.

[Flux] Walks back towards Notch's house-

[Stevie] Looks inside- You okay father?

[Mix] -Thoughtful expression-

[Notch] Just a bit hurt. And now my pants are all wet. Fucking Cp....

[Mix] Like, an hour maybe?

[Stevie] - Want me to grab you some healing flowers?

[Steve] Oh! Okay. We don't sleep well apart, that's all. When?

[Notch] Please.

[Mix] Whenever you've got the free time, doesn't matter that much to me.

[Stevie] Jogs across the courtyard to grab healing flowers-

[TLOT] watches Stevie curiously- Something wrong?

[Stevie] - Nothing to bad?

[Steve] Great! 

[TLOT] When you finish with the book come and show it to us. That would be a good time. I'm assuming the info is something you want him to know anyway?

[Stevie] Returns to Notch's house with a couple of the flowers- Here you go father

[Notch] Puts them on his crotch- Thank you Stevie.

[Mix] That'll work for sure, and yeah, kind of.

[Flux] Frowns a bit, remembering what TLOT had told her-

[Steve] What's it called again? The tribe name?

[Flux] - Do you need help Notch?

[Mix] Whispering Swamp.

[Notch] No, I'm okay. The hot liquid kinda fell on a tender spot is all. 

[Steve] I like it!

[TLOT] Wry smile- It's been our prefered biome for a long time... plenty of slime blocks-

[Steve] Little blush-

[Mix] -snort-

[Flux] - If your certain...

[Stevie] - Well, I'm off to see if I can't find Steffan, we had some plans

[Notch] Sits back - Yeah I just need to sit for a minute.

[Flux] Goes to grab a carpet to clean up the mess-


	235. Testificates Tour The Gods Home

[Lie] Has entered the village early the next morning. She had come home to an angry CP and a letter from TLOT and Steve about what had happened. She's in the village to give some excess food she's grown away-

[Coocont] morning Mis Lie!

[Lie] - Morning! Do you need any vanilla? I've got way to many pods at the moment

[Coocont] Oh! Yes please! In fact, we should take some to the bar and give it to them. It tastes quite good in milk with sugar. Then everyone can have some.

[Lie] - Lead the way

[Jelli] Is snipping the grass outside the bar and waves cheerfully- 

-The kids are already up and around and the village is lively with the sounds of them playing and the Testificates going about their little routines.

[Lie] Waves at those they pass, sneaking some peppermint cattails to the kids-

[Coocont] Mis Lie brought more vanilla!

[Jelli] That's perfect. I was nearly out. It lasts a while, but everyone likes it.

[Lie] - Where do you want me to put it?

[Jelli] Oh I'll stow it- Holds out his hands-

[Lie] Passes a few stacks over-

[Jelli] So generous! Thank you!

[Coocont] Snags a few-

[Lie] - How is everyone here?

[Coocont] Faring well. The group we rescued are a bit unsettled, but then they did have a rather rough time as prisioners. And once they'd calmed down, the loss of Muug and Handle did kinda hit them hard.

[Lie] - Do they need any healing or calming flowers? I can easily provide those... Or perhaps my dream flowers if they are having bad dreams about it

[Coocont] I don't know, they were just a bit sad. Thankfully no one lost their mates. That would have made it harder.

[Lie] - True, where are they? I'd like to check in with them

[Coocont] Looks around and then up before pointing. - They're on the balcony of the hotel, at least Spork and Bee are. Candelabra may still be in hir room.

[Lie] - Thank you, I think I'll go see them now. Just let me know if there's anything else you need

[Coocont] You are too kind. - little bow-

[Lie] Heads for and enters the hotel, heading for the balcony and knocks on the wall to announce herself-

[Bee and Spork] Turn to look - 

[Candelabra] Is sitting on the edge of the hot tub with hir feet in the water-

[Bee] Little gasp-

[Lie] - Hello, I came to check in on the three of you. How are all of you?

[Spork] Overwhelmed... 

[Bee] It's her... Are you Lilinthia?

[Lie] Nods- Yes, I am. Although everyone here refers to me as Lie

[Candelabra] My lady... You honor us with your presence.

[Bee] Lie?

[Lie] - It's nothing really. Everyone here is on friendly terms... Well, most everyone...

[Spork] Are you referring to your husband...?

[Candelabra] He seems rather bombastic.

[Lie] - Yes and no, there are a few others...

[Bee] There are enemies even in the home of the gods?

[Spork] There are always gods of darkness as well as light Bee.

[Lie] - Unfortunately, but most know better then to start shit here

[Candelabra] The Lord of Tears keeps the peace?

[Lie] - Them and Doc... And Deer

[Bee] Who is this Deer? We do not know of them.

[Lie] - I believe she's referred to as the Earth Mother on your server

[Candelabra] Brightens - She is known to me! The graceful hooved lady of the land.

[Spork] Ah!

[Lie] - Yes, that would be her

[Bee] The others told us a little. But mostly they've just given us space to grieve and recover. They are all busy with their children after all. I've never seen so many Alexs and Steves before. 

[Lie] - They actually aren't Alex's and Steves. There a whole other... Server full of humans. Each one is their own unique individual. I actually come from that world

[Spork] Are they just normally small? Or did some terrible fate befall their parents?

[Bee] Worlds within worlds...

[Lie] - They were under the effect of zombification when they were brought here, so we reversed it. Their parents all believe them dead

[Candelabra] I've heard stories of magicks that can revive the undead. It's far beyond what my people can achieve.

[Lie] - Yes, a potion of weakness and a golden apple

[Candelabra] To make so many potions and apples, and save so many...

[Bee] That's beautiful. One who would brave the Nether even once... they must have the hearts of a dragon.

[Lie] - Dragon indeed. Doc was the one who provided everything. They pulled the items out of creative

[Bee] It shows compassion no matter how they were gotten. 

[Spork] I've never seen such a happy, lively town. Our home is so small and quiet in comparision.

[Lie] - Yes, the testificates here were overjoyed to finally have children

[Spork] I'm old enough to remember when our Lord was travelling, lifting the ban wherever he trod. We heard stories from travellers of the places he'd been, and of a town by a swamp where the mals were gathering in solidarity.

[Lie] - Yes, and when NOTCH came after them, Doc found them, and brought all of them here

[Bee] There was a lot of sorrow when we heard they'd all vanished. Some still cursed him, but there were many that believed his way was the right one and tried to carry on his teachings.

[Lie] Pauses for a moment as she considers something- Would you like a small tour of this place?

[Candelabra] Shakes off hir feet and puts hir sandals back on. - Yes please. 

[Bee] We would be honored! 

[Spork] Nods-

[Lie] - I'll wait for you downstairs if you need to gather anything

[Candelabra] What you see is what we have mistress. 

[Bee] Hurries to her. 

[Spork] I am also ready.

[Beanz] Is standing in the lobby as they pass- Hello Lie. Come to take our visitors around?

[Lie] Smiles- Yes, how have you been Beanz?

[Beanz] Beset by Flickr! She has decided she wants to be friends! I don't know where she got such a foolish notion. As if I'd want to be friends with someone- who- who- smells like dirt all the time. - huffs-

[Lie] - Beanz... I usually smell like dirt...

[Beanz] Waves a hand airly- It's different! You also smell like flowers! With no hint of- of- creeper dung!

[Bee] Someone smells of creepers? That's dangerous!

[Beanz] She's a tamer of creepers. A Testificate who bonded with a whole herd of them.

[Lie] - Sure Beanz- Is grinning a bit- Perhaps you should go and speak with TLOT?

[Beanz] I- I might just do that!

[Lie] - Good for you

[Beanz] Decisive nod- Good day to you.

[Lie] - And to you- Lie went outside and looked upwards at Babylon- So, what would you three like to see first?

[Bee] Anything you wish to show us mistress. 

[Candelabra] We emerged from the darkened tunnels into a garden of plenty to see our war god yelling at a ferocious dragon. I suspect we should allow our goddess to guide our steps. 

[Spork] Especially since you said there are dangers here-

[Lie] - Yes, I heard him yelling at GK. That was my garden you entered into

[Candelabra] As befits a goddess of the flowers. 

[Spork] Gk? Is that.. the dragons name?

[Lie] - It's the shorthand for his name. His full name is Herobrine, the Griefer King

[Bee] Another Herobrine? 

[Spork] I saw his eyes and wondered. What sort of powers does he command?

[Bee] Gets distracted by the plants in the flower shop-

[Lie] - His is similar to my husband, Mostly a fire user and can transform between the dragon form and a human form

[Candelabra] Like the Doctor we've heard so much about of late. The dual faced deity of life and death. 

[Spork] Is being able to transform common for Herobrines?

[Lie] - It depends- Starts walking towards the gates of the village- Some like TLOT are able to transform naturally, while those like my husband and I have to be given another form

[Zile] Walks up out of curiosity. - Are these the newcomers? 

[Spork] Narrows her eyes at him. - Why are you dressed like a priest of NOTCH?

[Zile] Oh. Just a habit. I do not follow NOTCH anymore. I am sworn to the Lord of Tears.

[Lie] - Morning Zile, yes, these are the newcomers, Spork, Bee, and Candleabra

[Spork] Is still slightly suspicious of him-

[Bee] Your scarf looks like our lords cloak. 

[Zile] blushes- It was a gift.

[Candelabra] He is a god who believes in second chances after all.

[Zile] And gratitude where it is due.

[Lie] Continues walking, glancing at Ding Ding the mooshroom-

[Escar] Is trying to coax Ding Ding down off a stone wall in a way that doesn't result in the mooshroom falling in the pond. 

[Bee] What a strange creature...

[Spork] You've never been to a mushroom biome? It's pretty gross. The ground is all steamy and squishy. 

[Bee] Yuck!

[Lie] - Yes, and somehow that Mooshroom ended up being mayor of the village...

[Zile] Don't ask...

[Bee] O-kay...

[Lie] Reaches the gate to spawn-

[Candelabra] Looks out the gate and takes a short breath at the sight of the two pastel colored trees laden with ice cream cone 'saplings'.

[Bee] They're so pretty!

[Mb] Is playing with Celine at the spawn. He's holding her while she flexes her wings as if flying-

[Spork] Who is that?

[Lie] Stiffens a little at the sight of MB- That would be Master Herobrine...

[MB] Notices Lie and gives her a huge grin- Hellooo. 

[Bee] Is unsettled-

[Lie] - Hello MB

[Mb] His words are slightly oily - Having a nice morning Lie? 

[Celine] Squeaks at Lie -

[Bee] Quietly - Is this one of the dark gods we were discussing?

[Spork] HUSH!

[Lie] - Yes, I am- She smiles down at Celine- Morning Celine

[Mb] Ah she's happy to see you too- 

[Celine] Bit of tail wagging that shakes the lethal ball of spikes on the end of it. - 

[Mb] Would you like to hold her? 

[Lie] - Sure- She holds her arms open for the baby dragon and cradles her against her

[Spork] Another dragon... miracles. 

[Bee] It's so small. 

[Mb] Huffs- She'll get bigger.

[Candelabra] risks giving the baby a pat-

[Celine] Happy squeaks and purrs as she rolls around in Lie's arms.

[Lie] Feels a little tug on her hair-

[Celine] Shakes her tail and finds it stuck, she jerks on it in annoyance- Squeak!

[Lie] - Ow ow ow...

[Celine] Grabs Lie's neck with an unhappy squeak as she tries to shake her tail free. 

[Mb] What the fuck are you doing?

[Lie] - Her tail is stuck, stop that Celine! I can't get you untangled if you keep moving like that

[Celine] Panics a little and scratches Lie's cheek with her nose horn accidently before giving off an unhappy squall- 

[Mb] Give her back, you're making her more upset!

[Lie] - I'm trying!

[Mb] Runs up to her and tries to help, but he also gropes her accidently trying to get her to hold still-

[CP] Feels his wifes immediate distress and teleports there in an instant- MB...

[Mb] Have you never handled a baby dragon before you twit?! Fucking hold still! - He pulls Celine's tail free but takes a few strands of Lie's hair with it- 

[Celine] Clings to Mb- Meeeeeeeeeeh!

[Testificates] Back off when he appears- 

[Lie] Winces in pain as the strands are yanked from her head-

[CP] - THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?

[Mb] Rescuing my dragon from your wife! Back the fuck off!

[CP] Growls and lunges at MB- YOU'VE HURT HER!

[Mb] Sweeps Celine to the back of his head and draws a sword with a growl of his own-

[CP] His pick emerges into his hand-

[Lie] - And here we go again

[Celine] Digs her little claws into Mb's scalp and sets up an awful unhappy whine- 

[Mb] Backs off to try and comfort her- Fuck off Cp.

[CP] - Why the fuck were you hurting my wife!?

[Mb] Celine got tangled up in her stupid hair!

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Knock it off CP!

[Candelabra] Softly - It was a misunderstanding...

[Bee] Just looks afraid. She doesn't want to be in the middle of a battle between gods.

[CP] Is still growling-

[Lie] - CP if you don't knock it off I will withhold sex from you for a month

[Mb] Bares his own teeth in imitation of Cp- 

[Celine] Clings to his hair and gives the tiniest hiss at Cp-

[CP] Grumbles but does turn away from MB and approaches his wife-

[Lie] Once her husband is close enough she reaches up to push some hair out of his face- Thank you

[Spork] Slides over to one of the candy color trees and gently plucks an ice cream cone off of it before sniffing it-

[Bee] Spork! Ask first!

[Spork] Yeek! Sorry!

[Lie] Notices- It's fine. It's also tasty to eat

[Spork] Tastes a little- I've never had anything like this... it's amazing!

[Bee] Can I try mistress?

[Lie] - Certainly, go right ahead

[Bee] Plucks one of the mint green ones instead of the strawberry - 

[Candelabra] Chooses the pink and licks it happily- Thank you mistress.

[CP] Whispers- You get annoyed when Endrea calls you that...

[Lie] - Yes but we're not living with them so I can tolerate it

[Candelabra] Would 'my lady' be better?

[Lie] Realizing she was heard- Oh, it really doesn't matter! My husband was just curious

[Mb] So what's with the noobs?

[CP] - Rescue mission

[Candelabra] We're Testificates. Not noobs. ...Sir.

[Mb] Did they try to swallow their own tongues?

[CP] - Nope, were kidnapped and being held for food by raptors... TLOT dragged me along

[Mb] Color me not suprised. I think he just likes collecting Testificates. 

[Bee] Wha? Who- who else is here? 

[Mb] Another whole village of them, led by a witch- points-

[Candelabra] Ah. We heard rumors that the guardians of the last outspost had vanished.

[gem] -comes from the tunnel system and is approaching the group because she had to pass though spawn she seems relaxed and is stretching-

[Mb] Snorts at her- Got tired of digging in the dark?

[Testificates] Little screams and they hide behind Lie-

[[Lie] Quickly turns to reassure them the best she can-

[gem] actually I am finished all the tunnels are -realized she scared the testificates and lowers her self to look less scary-

[CP] Is snickering-

[Bee] Looks the most terrified-

[Candelabra] Tunnels?

[gem] -is making her self look shorter- yes I just finished a large group of underground track systems to help people get around

[Lie] - It's alright, this is Gem, a friend

[Spork] Looks a little skeptical - She looks pretty ferocious...

[Candelabra] That sounds.. efficent.

[Lie] - I assure you, she's friendly

[gem] I am not ferocious just ask eddy and Edward or even aven

[Bee] Has noticed the bit of Ender black on Gem and is trying not to make eye contact.

[Candelabra] I'm sorry, we're new here. I don't know of whom you speak.

[gem] eddy and Edward are the two baby Enderman I adopted and aven is an old friend of mine -notices bee being scared of her enderparts- I might be part ender but I don't attack when people make eye contact

[Bee] Looks up cautiously, her ice cream shedding a few drops as her hand shakes a little.

[Spork] If Lie says we are safe, I trust my goddess.

[gem] -just blinks at bees gaze she doesn't even look mad she just look calm-

[Lie] - So Gem, where are you heading?

[gem] just to the castle I figured that would be the best place to start to let everyone know the tunnels are done

[Lie] - Ah, I see. I'm guessing you'll also take a rest?

[gem] yep but it was worth the work to have this tunnel

[Celine] Squeaks at Gem-

[Lie] - Well, we'll let you get your rest- Lie motions for the group to follow her

[Testificates] follow- 

[Candelabra] Gives Gem a bit of a wave and scurries after. 

[Spork] Thoughtful munching- 

[Bee] Has finished her cone out of nervousness

[Lie] - The first house they come up upon is Alexsezia's- This is Alexsezia's house, you should have heard of her

[Bee] I have! I have! She was one of only two humans on our seed! The faithful friend and archer of our Gods!

[Spork] I heard she was always the kindest to stray cats.

[Lie] - Take a listen

-Sounds of cats-

[Bee] Giggles-

[Lie] - Come on, there's so much more to show- The next place on their route is Stevie and Alexis' place- You three remember Stevie, right? This is his and Alexis' place

[Candelabra] Is Alexis his sister?

[Lie] - His girlfriend, and both are good friends of mine. Stevie is also CP's brother

[Candelabra] Hard to believe they are related...

[Basil] Goes humping along, following the shoreline and leaving a wide wake-

[Lie] - See that thing in the water? Be careful of it

[Bee] Is quiet for a long moment. - That makes me never want to go swimming ever again...

[Lie] - Oh there are plenty of friendly things in the water as well, like Lapras, Aqua, Hera usually

[Spork] Usually?

[Lie] - She's a brine, she still likes to grief at times

[Spork] Nice to see that female Herobrine's are not uncommon.

[Lie] - We're still not as common as the males, but we are around

[Lie] Leads them on to the purple house- This is Sweet Alex

[Bee] Aww her house is so cute!

[Lie] Laughs a little- She's one of the nicest people on the seed

[Herabrine] Is swimming in her guardian form and does a little artful leap in the bay- 

[Steffan] Is trying to fish and shakes his fist at her- 

[Spork] Are all Alex's nice?

[Lie] - All the ones here are

[Enderbro] Tps right in front of them and throws a bunch of confetti pixels in the air- HI LIE! 

[Testificates] Scream and look away frantically-

[Lie] - Hello Enderbro- She turns towards the others- It's alright, he's friendly. You can ook at him

[Enderbro] Towers over Lie- I learned a trick!

[Testificates] Super nervous-

[Lie] - Oh? And what is it?

[Enderbro] You have to turn around first!

[Testificate] flop sweat-

[Lie] - Okay- She turns around

[Enderbro] Leans over her and quickly pulls out her hair tie. His long fingers extend from his normally flat and stumpy hands and he makes a bunch of quick darting movements behind Lie's head- TADA! - Lie's hair is now braided quite expertly with the hairtie at the very end of the braid-

[Bee] I think I wet myself-

[Lie] - Awwww, Thank you Bro!

[CP] Grumbles a little-

[Enderbro] Looks super proud- Sweet Alex taught me!

[Lie] - Well you should be very proud of yourself, it's a good trick to have mastered

{Enderbro] Does a happy enderwiggle- Yee!

[CP] - Hey, I'll give you a cookie to go bug Stevie

[Lie] - Really CP?

[Enderbro] Thinks hard- Two cookies!

[CP] - Done- Tosses him some cookies

[Enderbro] Catches them deftly - YAY! You got a deal! - poofs away-

[Candelabra] I assume 'bug' doesn't mean scream at him and tear his flesh with terrible claws?

[CP] - I wish

[Lie] - No, more like making him pet a grass block

[Spork] That's a cruel thing to say of one's brother. 

[Bee] Well... grass is soft....

[Lie] - Surprisingly those two have gotten better about their relationship

[Spork] Quietly- I'd hate to see what it was before...

[CP] - Lots of murder

[Bee] Shivers-

[Lie] - Come on, let's keep going- She goes across the bridge to where GK and Steffan's houses are- These are GK and his Steve, Steffan's, home

[Candelabra] Gk? That's a small house for a dragon.

[Lie] - As I said earlier, he has a human form as well

[Steffan] Calling from a little boat- Where did bro run off too Lie?

[Lie] - Stevie's house

[Aqua] Bumps Steffan's boat-

[Steffan] Oh okay- WHAOH! Not so hard!

[Aqua] Trills and nudges again-

[Lie] - Try feeding him some fish

[Steffan] But the water is full of them!

[Lie] - He's used to being fed, he hasn't really learned how to hunt yet

[Steffan] Ugh... Okay, whatever. - He holds up a salmon and waggles it above the water-

[aqua] Quickly grabs the fish happily-

[Lie] Turns down the other road and goes across the short stone bridge- This is where we'll gather sometimes and the larger building behind this one is a library

[Bee] Notes the huge pool of lava at the bottom of the hill- Why is that there? 

[Candelabra] Puts out a gentle hand to the skeleton horses in their little pen-

[Lie] - That... Was a very drunken night...

[CP] - That was one of the few times you've cussed in front of everyone

[Lie] - I seem to recall a certain someone reminiscing about his good days with his brother...

[Spork] Alcohol is good for loosening men's lips...

[Lie] - That it is- She quickly looks inside the library to see if anybody is in there

[Bee] Is reading the warning sign on the forest gates-

[Lie] - That forest is the residence of LJ. He's a mystic clown who was a toy

[Candelabra] Is he also a brine of some kind?

[Bee] Does he tell fortunes?

[Lie] - No, a creepy pasta, a being who likes to murder

[Spork] Ah, another dangerous one. Even the land of the Gods is fraught with perils.

[Lie] - Yes, CP used to be much more like them. However the pasta's are getting better, especially once Doc removed the infection they all have

[Bee] The dual one's healing hand...

[Spork] Impressed gasp and glance at Cp-

[CP] Grumbles and just starts floating-

[Lie] - Come on, there's still more to see- She leads them over the small nearby hill which is behind her house

[Bee] Swipes a hand under Cp. She's trying to figure out how he's flying.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Bee] Sorry! I'm not use to seeing anything... fly like that.

[Lie] - CP leave them be. Anyways, this is my home- The horses in the pen whinny as they see Lie and try crowding the fence

[Candelabra] Reaches out hir hands to pet the horses. 

[Spork] So many of them are undead...

[Lie] - They spawn often here

[Spork] We've heard the golden dragon favors the lightning. Perhaps they make a sport of ambushing the riders with their speed?

[CP] - Fucker acts like it's a game

[Lie] Is heading for the dog pen-

[Candelabra] For ones so strong, perhaps it really is...

[Spork] So many wolves!

[Lie] - Yeah, I tend to collect a lot of animals...

[Hope] Peeks through the window-

[Bee] Oh! You have such a tiny little cat!

[Lie] - That's Hope

[Hope] Is tackled aside by the Alolan vulpix-

[Banette] Toddles up to Lie and tugs her pant leg, arms open-

[Bee] Is she okay?

[Lie] - Hm, Oh hey Banette- She reaches out for the pokemon

[Candelabra] Is that a child? 

[Banette] Is held and smiles it's creepy zippered lips-

[Endrea] Steps out onto the roof and shifts into her larger form-

[Lie] - No, it's actually a pokemon of my husbands

[Banette] Extra big smile at Cp just to be mischevious-

[CP] Growls at the pokemon-

[Bee] Notices the dragon and cowers a little bit-

[Candelabra] ....

[Spork] Hides behind Lie

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, morning Endrea

[Endrea] - Good morning

[Candelabra] This kind I have only seen in artwork, the dragon at the end of the world....

[Lie] - This is Endrea, she's CP's dragon, and mother to some of the little dragons on the server

[Bee] Nothing more dangerous then a mother with little ones....

[CP] Notices Rosebud bumping at the gate- Lie? Did you remember to feed the sheep this morning?

[Lie] - Yeah, of course

[Banette] Offers a berry-

[Spork] Ah, the rarest sheep. I've only seen a pink one in the wild once.

[Lie] - Banette, the sheep don't eat berries... That sheep is actually a gift from my husband. She's glitched so she'll never grow up

[CP] Sulks, not liking his softer side being drawn to attention-

[Bee] That's really sweet. She's adorable Lie. 

[Banette] Ah- Puts the berry away and cozies into Lie's arms-

-There's some knocking around from the inside of the house as the vulpix's and Hope play-

[Lie] - Let's keep going, there's only a couple of places left to show- She walks around the outside of the dog pen to the front. She stops briefly to pet Beau- How's my Beau baby?- The donkey and vine horse nudge closer as well

[Bee] Is that one... woven out of greenery? Truly a steed befitting a goddess!

[Lie] - Doc and I built that one, but Beau here is still my favorite. I've had him since the other server, he's served me very well

[Candelabra] Pets the stallions nose gently- He is lovely as well.

[Beau] Nudges for treats-

[CN] Pops out on his balcony- Lie! Lie!

[Lie] - Yes?

[CN] - I finished all the pictures!

[Lie] - The pictures?

[CN] - Yeah, in the leather and paper things you gave me

[Banette] Waves to Cn, wanting to play-

[CN] Is unsure about the Banette-

[Candelabra] I have nothing for you sweet one. Although. - Xe plucks a tuft of grass that's out of the horses reach and offers it to Beau-

[Beau] Happily munches on it-

[Lie] - CN, do you not know how to read?

[CN] - Read?

[Lie] Sighs- We'll start working on that once I get back

[Lie] Puts the Banette down-

[Banette] Smiles at Lie and makes a halting run for the front door to go up and around to try and play with Cn-

[Lie] - CN? We'll be back soon. If you need anything just go to Notch's place, okay?

[CN] - Okay

[Lie] Gives Beau one last pat before heading around the other side of the village-

[Candelabra] Such a lively bunch. They're treated us so well. 

[Spork] About half the things we ate for breakfast I'd never seen before.

[Lie] - Some things comes from the world which I come from... Actually most of the things do

[Bee] It must be a very complicated place. 

[Spork] Perhaps this seed is quiet in comparision?

[Lie] - It is very complicated out there

[Lie] Soon the castle is coming into view- And this is what the castle is, it's not only Doc's home, but also TLOT's and Steve's and DEER! CLOTHES!

[Deer] Is buck naked and heading for the bay-

[Candelabra] Such a vision shouldn't be concerned with such pedestrian things. Surely she is also a goddess?

[Lie] - That's the Earth Mother...

[Deer] - Lie! Come join me!

[Lie] - No!

[CP] Is snickering a little-

[Bee] She is so lovely, graceful-

[Deer] Trips-

[Spork] Bites back a small giggle and slaps her own hand-

[Deer] Gives Lie a mischevious look-

[Lie] - Deer... I don't like that look...

[Deer] - Come here Lie!- She starts running for Lie

[Lie] Squeaks and starts running away- DEER NO! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

[Bee] Can we join you my ladies?

[Deer] - Sure, if I can catch Lie

[Bee] Runs after them both, so excited-

[CP] Lands and watches his wife with a sigh-

[Lie] Suddenly shifts into her cat form and darts for her husband who reaches down and picks her up. She gives a tiny hiss towards Deer-

[Deer] Laughs as she scoops up Lie's clothes- Well now I have your clothes

[Bee] Awww... darn.

[Candelabra] She can also be a cat?!

[Spork] An adorable cat!

[Deer] - Well she is technically naked now

[CP] - Due to necessity she can be

[Bee] At Cp- So you can be a cat with her, that's so selfless and sweet!

[CP] Rolls his eyes, not that they can tell-


	236. Dn Picks a Fight, the Truth about Herms

[Deer] Calls out for Doc- Love? The new refugees are here

[Doc] Incoherent keyboard smash of frustration in the chat-

[Deer] - ... I'm naked?

[Doc] Is running in hir dragon shape and goes overhead in hir crazy ratcheting way. Yaunfen is safely in hir mane but xe looks extremely stressed, and lands on top of the shrine, before scuttling away from the edge. -

[Dn] Is walking after hir and crisping the grass with his ice as he goes-

[Testificates] Slowly edge behind Deerheart and Cp-

[Deer] - Hello love!

[Yaunfen] Baps at Doc- Mada

[Doc] Cuddles Yaunfen almost desperately- 

[Dn] Snorts at the Testificates-

[CP] - Need some fire Doc?

[Doc] Anything! 

[Dn] Coward.

[CP] Launches a fireball while holding Lie cradled in his other arm-

[Dn] Counters it with a chunk of packed ice that melts in his hands on impact- Defending your fellow brine, creepypasta?

[CP] - Eh, I'm bored and could do with some murdering

[Deer] - Hm, I wonder if there's a way to remove his power...

[Dn] Sweeps a hand in her direction and leaves a bit of ice on her nose- Put some clothes on.

[Deer] - No

[Dn] Stubborn. But that's how the Doctor likes them I think- Meaningful glance upward- You can't hide from me Herobrine. 

[CP] Growls a little-

[Lie] - CP...

[Deer] - Hmph, I'm not the only one naked...

[Bee] Who are you? 

[Dn] I am Dark NOTCH. Counterpart to the cowardly dragon hiding from me on the rooftop-

[Testificates] Hiss in fear-

[Lie] - CP, just go ahead and put me down...

[CP] Gently puts his wife down and charges at DN, summoning his pick-

[Dn] Creates an ice spike and swings it like a sword at the charging brine-

[CP] Turns up his temperature creating steam around them-

[Dn] Kicks out with his boot to try and sweep Cp's legs-

[CP] Takes to flying so the kick is avoided-

[Dn] Throws sharp shards of packed ice at Cp- 

[Doc] Has crept to the edge of the rooftop and peeks over- 

[Mb] Is coming up the path and egarly puts Celine next to Deerheart before summoning his own sword-

[CP] Ducks and dodges, turning up the temperature in the area-

[Mb] Grins even as he gets sweaty and charges into the fray as well, stabbing at Dn- 

[Dn] Impudent fool! - He ices a bit of ground so Mb slips and falls before stabbing at him with a spike-

[CP] Digs his pick into DN's back-

[Dn] Angry roar- 

[Mb] Stabs him from below as well-

[Celine] Peeps at Deerheart-

[Deer] - Awwww, hey Celine

[Celine] Buts against her hooves- Happy squeak-

[Deer] Pets Celine-

[CP] Aims for DN's legs after ripping the pick out-

[Mb] Gets hit in the head with a chunk of ice and is slightly dazed- 

[Dn] Ends up on his knees with a lot of blood. He gives Cp a baleful look with his blank black eyes before toppling sideways- 

\- /PlayerDarkNOTCH was killed by CreepypastaHerobrine /- 

[Mb] That was easier then I expected.

[CP] - Well that felt good

[Mb] Happy grunt of agknoledgement- 

[Testificates] Actually cheer for them-

[Deer] - Come here love- She holds her arms openly for Doc

[CP] Returns to Lie and picks her up, some of DN's blood on him and transferring to her fur-

[Lie] Shudders- Even his blood is cold

[Doc] Drifts down the airblocks on the side of the building and transforms in front of her, leaving Yaunfen gently in the grass beside hir and hugging Deerheart almost desperately-

[Mb] He's a dumbass.

[Deer] Rubs Doc's back-

[Yaunfen] Decides to roll around in the grass-

[CP] - Which one?

[Mb] Dn. Duh. Even I think he's a dick flavored pricksicle.

[CP] - Yeah we can probably agree on that

[Celine] Squeaks at Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] - Burp?

[Lie] Yawns- You going to be okay Doc?

[Doc] Is shaking - He's making me crazy...

[Celine] Happy jumping around Yaunfen-

[Dn] Comes back out the front door and shuts it carefully before straightening his clothes-

[CP] - Oh look who's already returning...

[Doc] Nggggghhhhh-

[Mb] He's stupid too...

[Dn] Walks deliberatly up the steps and pauses for a moment to give Cp a condescending look-

[Splender] In the distance- PINWHEEL NO!

[Pinwheel] Comes racing towards them- NO NO NO NO NO- Bites DN because he's kinda in the way- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

[Dn] Jumps around for a few seconds and then clutches his throat, scrabbling at it desperately before despawning- 

\- /Player DarkNOTCH was killed by Pinwheel/ -

[Celine] Is startled and jumps onto Yaunfen's back, clinging like a bat-

[CP] Immediately takes to the air to keep himself and Lie out of Pinwheel striking distance-

[Pinwheel] Races past and Splender is chasing her-

[Splender] - I'M SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRY!

[Mb] Runs after then and throws a rather large blanket over Pinwheel so she'll get tangled up -

[Pinwheel] Hissing angrily from under the blanket- NO!

[Mb] Mean grin- YES!

[Candleabra] Splendiferoiusman!

[Splender] Quickly grabs the angry bundle of blankets from MB- Hm? Oh, hello, I don't believe we've met...

[Doc] They're from TLOT's seed -

[Bee] Bows- Sir!

[Splender] - Why are you bowing?

[CP] Slowly lowers himself and his wife back to the ground-

[Spork] Showing respect before our gods and goddesses, sir- also bowing-

[Splender] - Oh! That thing, okay! If it makes you happy then I'm happy!

[Spork] Very much so! That was amazing! 

[Bee] And scary!

[Splender] - Oh, I didn't mean to scare you!

[Bee] Nono! Like scary exciting. He's a mean NOTCH and deserved it.

[Mb] Yeah, fuck him

[Splender] - I see...

[Doc] They're right. He's basically stalking me and it's gone beyond getting on my nerves.

[Deer] - Oh that reminds me, I need to go see Flux

[Mb] Haha! She's probably snogging Markus!

[CP] - Doubt it, last I'd heard they'd barely done anything... Plus I got him to spill hot tea on his crotch yesterday

[Lie] - You what?

[Mb] Ouch. Poor bastard. - Doesn't look like he means it at all-

[Candelabra] At Pinwheel- why so negative little one?

[CP] - That's just how that one is... There is an antidote to her venom though

[Candelabra] As quickly as it killed him, one would have to very prepared.

[Lie] - It's a good thing Splender is immune

[Bee] And is a very nice person who doesn't get mad about being bitten

[Splender] Returns with the still wailing Pinwheel-

[Pinwheel] - NOOoooooooOOOOooooooooOOO

[Doc] Awww, don't cry Pinwheel. What's wrong?

[Splender] - I don't know, I raised the bridge and she just went tearing off!

[Celine] Friendly peep at Pinwheel

[Doc] Are you hungry? I have some void? - takes out a bottle

[Pinwheel] Hisses and lunges for the other dragon-

[Splender] Quickly wraps a tendril around Pinwheel's head- NO! We do not bite other dragons!

[Celine] Frightened squeak and darts behind Deerheart's legs since she's the closest

[Deer] - Oh, it's alright Celine

[Doc] Love? You've always had good luck communicating with the mobs and calming them down. Try talking to Pinwheel

[Celine] Meep!

[Mb] Stop being cute dammit, it's unseemly.

[Deer] - I'll try- She reaches out for Pinwheel mentally

[Pinwheel] Is just simply in a bad mood-

[CP] Snickers at MB-

[Deer] - She's just not feeling good

[Mb] Gives Cp the finger- 

[Doc] Mental or physical not good?

[Deer] - I can't tell...

[Doc] Makes the scratching motion with hir hands- do you... want to be petted?

[Pinwheel] - Noooooooo!

[Splender] - Well... She did eat a few feathers from my pillow...

[Doc] Awww. Probably a tummy ache then. If you hold her still for me I'll give her a dry pill

[Bee] So brave!

[Splender] - I'll try- He gently places one of his long hands at the base of her skull trying to hold her still

[Doc] puts the bottle away and takes out a pill. Xe approaches from the side, grabbing her head and squeezing her jaw to pop the pill in her mouth

[Pinwheel] Her mouth springs completely open, her fangs swinging forwards lightning fast-

[Doc] Pokes the pill in from the side, behind her fangs- Easy, you know I'm not trying to hurt you-

[Pinwheel] Rapidly swings her tail around-

[Doc] gets the pill in and topples backwards onto hir butt to avoid the dangerous tail-

[Deer] - Careful love...

[Pinwheel] The pill goes down her throat and Splender lets her go-

[Doc] See? Isn't that better?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] Darts forward with hir own abnormal speed and rubs the ruff of feathers around her neck.

[Pinwheel] Stiffens a little before giving a tiny trill-

[Doc] Is just saying soothing nonsense, trying to relax Pinwheel-

[Pinwheel] Settles down a little-

[Celine] Crawls up Doc's back with her little clawed fingers and peeps over hir shoulder at Pinwheel- 

[Doc] Ow. Ow. Ow.

[Mb] Laughs-

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Celine-

[Lie] Rolls over onto her back in CP's arms-

[Celine] Peep. 

[Doc] Don't take it personally Celine. Yaunfen seems to like you.

[Yaunfen] - Burp!

[Lie] - Hey Deer, can I have my clothes?

[Deer] - Nope, not until you join me in the bay

[Lie] - No

[Bee] I would love to go swimming with you, if it's allowed. 

[Spork] Me too!

[Deer] - Certainly, love? Will you be joining us?

[Doc] Not naked in this shape, but yeah, okay. You want to go swimming Yaunfen? And Cp don't forget about the hot tub - Thumbs at the sheltered lava pool beside the shrine- 

[Yaunfen] - Burp! Burp!

[CP] - Why would I need that?

[Mb] Just wades blithely into the water and takes off his shirt. The skin under it is a vertible patchwork of scars- 

[Candelabra] How many battles have you seen sir, to be marked so? 

[Mb] Grunts- A lifetimes worth and then some.

[Doc] In case you wanted to... nevermind.

[Lie] Purrs and nuzzles CP- Come on, we could warm up, the water is to cold for me-

[CP] Grumbles but does head for the lava pool-

[Doc] Xe pulls gently away from Pinwheel as her eyelids begin to droop. Xe transforms agains and slides into the water with barely a ripple, turning around to lay hir chin on the shore. -

[Bee and Spork] Both strip and jump into the water. Their breasts are small under their heavy robes but they're certainly female. 

[Deer] Happily goes into the water as well-

[CP] Shucks his shoes and socks off before getting into the lava, holding his wife above it until she shifts back into her human form, hiding herself in the thick liquid-

[Mb] Is playing with Celine, who's strutting around and kicking up the sand with her claws-

[Yaunfen] Jumps into the water and paddles around-

[Candelabra] Sits down in a comfortable pose on the shore. - Xe looks up at Splender - No taste for water sir?

[Splender] - Oh, I'm okay with it, but I should keep an eye on Pinwheel

-There's a bit of rustling in the sugar canes and Exeggutor happily tromps into the water and stomps around in the shallows- 

[Doc] I think it's enjoying the... additions I made to the castle. 

[Candelabra] Chuckles- I imagine she's no fun to bathe.

[Splender] - Well, she can't be bathed in water, it hurts her

[Candelabra] Poor baby! 

[Doc] We just use warm sand and let her roll around in it. -

[Lie] Snuggles up against CP in the lava-

[Doc] Hey Splender? She's probably a little stir crazy if she attacked your pillow. Let her down to run around a bit. She seems calmer now. Destroying a tree with her claws might be just what she needs.

[Splender] - Okay!- He puts her down and Pinwheel spazzes a little

[Mb] Laughs- what the fuck? She not used to grass?!

[CP] Is keeping an eye on those on the water-

[Splender] - She does this every once in awhile

[Doc] LH does something similar if he needs to be played with. It's a boredom thing. Do you have any mice on you?

[Splender] - No, she killed them all

[Doc] Makes a sixteen stack of eggs from the four in hir inventory and holds it out to him-

[Splender] Lets a few loose and Pinwheel immediately begins chasing them-

[Doc] Puts a paw up under Yaunfen and supports them for a momentto give them a little kiss. Xe's beaming with pride. 

[Bee and Spork] Are happily splashing one another-

[Deer] Moves closer to the shore where Candelabra is- Why aren't you joining us?

[Candelabra] Looks caught out a little- well... I wouldn't want to expose myself in public. Considering....

[Deer] - Considering what?

[Candelabra] Well... I am a herm. It's like being part of a mystery religion. We tend to keep our... most intimate anatomy covered except in the presence of a lover.

[Deer] - Well that seems silly, who cares what you look like down there so long as you are enjoying yourself

[Candelabra] Oh no! I'm not ashamed! It's just... I'm a... rare type. - She gestures at the two fem Testificates - They know because we are as close as family, and Muug and Handle... were the only others....

[Deer] - Well my mate used to be the same way

[Doc] Hey! It's usually a reflection of my mood when I wake up! And I don't want to bother people with that info, especially if I know they don't care. - Pointed look at Mb- 

[Mb] Blah, you're just indecisive.

[Deer] - Makes it fun when we have sex

[Mb] Ugh. 

[Candelabra] I have heard that the Doctor is sometimes mal and sometimes fem. It is... more complicated then that.

[Deer] - I don't understand, can you explain?

[Candelabra] Blushes a bit- Herms vary a lot... Some of us have both sets of anatomy, others neither, and some... have something else entirely....

[Deer] - Something else entirely? I don't understand

[Candelabra] Well... some of us can divide into two individuals under the right circumstances, others self-impregnate, and some... - very very quiet- lay spawn eggs.

[Deer] - Really? How remarkable!

[CP] Scoffs quietly-

[Candelabra] You really think so?

[Doc] That's fascinating! And it explains the spawn eggs too. I always thought that was a bit weird.

[Deer] - Absolutely!

[Yaunfen] Tries climbing on Doc-

[Candelabra] Well I guess I could... I could join you then... if no one minds? 

[Doc] Not at all! - Is okay with being climbed on- 

[Bee] It's safe, I think it's clear we're amongst friends. 

[Spork] Please do, the water's lovely and warm-

[Deer] - No one here will judge

[Candelabra] Looks around a little and slips off hir robe, dipping a toe in the water. Hir chest is entirely smooth and the slit between hir legs is also hairless and ends halfway up hir belly. Xe lowers hirself into the water with a sigh-

[Doc] That warmpth is from the lava fountains, but it's perfectly safe over here-

[Deer] - Wait, where did CP and Lie go?

[Doc] Probably in the lava tub- points a claw- 

[Testificates] Nearly in unison- Lava tub?!

[Deer] - Yes, several here can bathe in it, but Lie usually will only get in if her husband is with her

[Doc] It's a body temperature issue. The water is too cold for them. 

[Candelabra] I've heard that TLOT could walk in the fire unharmed, but, it did not occur that that was a normal trait.

[Doc] Lava heals him in particular. 

[Deer] - I'm not sure if there is any benefit to lava other than a bath for CP and Lie...

[Doc] As far as I know TLOT is alone in that. It entirely resets his health.

[Deer] - Ah well, every brine here has their own unique abilities

[Celine] Is running around flapping her wings-

[Pinwheel] Swats at Celine-

[Celine] Meeeeh! 

[Mb] Don't hurt her! I'll fuck you up.

[Splender] - Sorry!


	237. Love In The Tub, Yanufen Goes Vocal, Crim

[CP] Has tossed his shirt off so he can feel his wife against him, he's been getting more and more frustrated since CN's been in the house-

[Lie] - CP? Is everything okay?

[CP] - We are kinda alone...

[Lie] - And out in the open

[CP] Leans forwards and nips at his wife's neck- So? Think of it as a challenge to stay quiet...

[Lie] Squeaks a little and shifts. She knows this will probably help CP relax and not be so much of an asshole for the time being, but she's just worried about somebody seeing them-

[TLOT] Runs slow fingers over Steve's skin, making him tremble slightly and smile in his vulnerability. 

[Steve] is laying in a small rug amongst Doc's collection on the second floor of the shrine. They know it's unlikely anyone will disturb them and it wouldn't be the first time they made love amongst the treasures and below the empty glass gaze of the Herobrine in the massive colored window. 

[TLOT] Someone is contemplating love-making... Such a delicious feeling. 

[Steve] mischievous- you should give them a little push...

[TLOT] Naughty lamb. But perhaps I might- he waves s hand idly, just flexing his powers to pull the two just a tad closer to their consummation.

{Lie] Lets a small moan pass her lips as she leans in closer to her mate-

[CP] Smirks and begins touching her in places he knows will get her aroused, he urges her closer to his goal-

[Lie] Looks pleadingly at him, her words slipping quietly past her lips- Please, before I change my mind...

[CP] Grins and moves his mate to a position where she's above him-

[Lie] Smoothly slides onto her husband leaning forwards and kisses him lovingly as he fills her ever so pleasantly-

[CP] Grins and pulls Lie closer, wanting so much but knowing he can't push her too much or she will make noise and he doesn't want others disturbing them and interrupting their fun-

[Lie] Is biting her lip to keep herself quiet and starts a little when she accidentally draws blood as she's being thrust into-

[CP] Quickly leans in to kiss and lick the blood away without pause in his thrusting. HE can feel Lie tensing and smirks as he works on getting her to come-

[Lie] Is making some noises, not really loud enough to draw attention though-

[CP] Is getting a bit caught up in his need, wanting to hear his mate make noise as he pulls out and turns her over so she's leaning against the edge of the lava pool and enters her again from behind. Lie is fighting all urges to make noise-

[Steve] Manages to pant as he's stripped of his clothes- Who-who are the oh-others? 

[TLOT] Shakes his mates shirt in his teeth theatrically- Cp and Lie. 

[Steve] Ooo-oh.... - Tenses as his cubes are exposed to the slightly chill air and lovingly fondled -

[Lie] Clamps a hand over her mouth as CP moves harder and faster, pressing into his wife and feeling her around him-

[CP] Reaches a hand around to grope at her chest and leans in to nuzzle and bite at her neck-

[Steve] Stifles a gasp, curling his fingers into his discarded clothing as he prostrates himself before the armor stand bearing his mate's copied face- 

[TLOT] Is nipping and kissing his mates upraised rear to hear the musical tones of pleading and want falling from Steve's lips. - I never get tired of hearing you beg for me...

[Lie] Groans as her hand moves away from her mouth to grab at cobblestone in front of her-

[CP] Reaches out and grabs her wrist on the other arm, dragging it behind her back, he growls a little as he picks up his pace a little more-

[Steve] Can't help but moan aloud as his mate suprises him by taking the miners rod in his lips and gently beginning to suck. Little pixels of sweat bead on his brow as the waves of heat and pleasure course through him. 

[TLOT] Mumbles a little around his mouthful- I love you so much- 

[Steve] Can't help but smile - I love you too -

[Lie] Let's out a bit to loud of a squeak as she comes-

[CP] Grins darkly as he moves so he can finish himself-

[Lie] - Ah... CP...

[Deer] - Did you hear that?

[Doc] Has a front row seat to Yanufen's splashing around- Hear what?

[Deer] - It sounded like it came from the shrine...

[Steve] Comes softly and slumps with his head on the floor - 

[TLOT] Feel up to a little worship my lamb? 

[Steve] Y-yes. 

[TLOT] Sits on a half slab step and watches with hungry anticipation as his mate sits back on his knees and bows before his god. He lays his hands gently on the humans shoulders, not pushing, just feeling the smoothness of the skin beneath his fingers. He lets one hand travel down, ruffling the bit of fuzz on his mates upper back. 

[Steve] Kisses his lover over and over, laving his thighs and cubes with a hundred touches of warm lips before taking his Herobrine's rod easily into his own mouth. With practiced ease he swallows it down until the curls at the base tickle the little bump of his nose- 

[TLOT] Sighs in appreciation. Just reflexitively petting his mate as he's pleasured-

[CP] Grunts as he comes, filling his mate and then some-

[Lie] Is trembling and feeling a bit like slime as she leans against the edge of the pool panting- CP...

[CP] - Yes?

[Lie] - Next time we're getting somebody to watch CN so we can spend more time on this...

[CP] Pulls Lie into an embrace and nuzzles her lovingly- Agreed... So when do we kick the brat out?

[Lie] Just sighs-

[TLOT] Feels himself getting close and makes to pull away - 

[Steve] Just shakes his head without letting go. He wraps his arms around his lovers waist and bobs his head faster- 

[TLOT] Is twisted with the tension of his impending release and balls it up even tighter in anticipation- 

[Steve] Goes all the way to the base and sucks near desperately- 

[TLOT] Comes and fills his mouth with gusto, giving weak little thrusts as his mate swallows as much as he can manage. As he finishes, there's a bit of a pulse that spreads out in ripples of loving thoughts and feelings washing outward from the shrine to lap even at the walls of their village on the next chunk.

[Steve] Rocks back and gives a small burp before wiping his lips. - He smiles softly - I thought it was time to make our world even bigger.

[TLOT] You're so considerate.

[Doc] Shivers happily- Ooooh. Now that I did feel.

[Bee] What was that? I feel all warm and fuzzy.

[CP] Both he and Lie tense up a little as the pulse passes over them-

[Deer] - Mmhm

[Doc] Your primary gods making love-

[Spork] Wow...

[Mb] Makes a gagging noise-

[Deer] - Usually results in others having sex too

[Doc] Waggles hir eyebrows at Deerheart-

[Deer] Smirks- Only if we can find a babysitter

[Doc] Yeah I think our usual babysitter is probably lying in a puddle of spunk about now. 

[Mb] What the fuck is wrong with you?

[Deer] - Nothing at all

[Mb] Just rolls his eyes for his own edification- 

[Celine] Flapping around on the shore again-

[Yaunfen] Stretches before flopping in the grass-

[Doc] Puts hir head near Yaunfen- Are you tired little one? 

[Candelabra] Little yawn - I don't know about your child, but I'm getting there.

[Deer] - Would you like an escort back into the village?

[Candelabra] I can see the wall from here. Is it safe for us to just walk back alone?

[Deer] Concentrates for a moment- Yes, especially since MB is within sight

[Mb] Bite me. 

[Bee] Thank you both for your hospitality- She gets out of the water and shakes out her hair before bowing to them-

[Spork and Candelabra] Also get out and dry off as best they can.

[Lie] - CP... I don't wanna get out...

[CP] - We don't have to yet

[Doc] I wonder if Cp and Lie just went home? They're being really quiet if not. 

[Mb] Who the fuck cares?

[Pinwheel] Darts past to snap at a mouse-

[Deer] - We could go check...

[Doc] Nah, I'll just get yelled at I'm sure. - Xe rolls over in the water and exposes hir belly to the sun- [Testificates] Head back to the village-

[Deer] Shifts into her dragon form and curls up next to Doc- Rest love, I'll keep DN away

[Splender] Picks up Pinwheel- Um... I only see four morsels...

[Mb] Morsels?

[Splender] - The little pieces of meat

[Doc] Cuddles up next to her- You're the best - Xe wags hir tail lazily, letting the long hair float and curl in the water.

[Celine] Is sniffing in the grass and bounds upward in suprise as the last mouse makes a break for it- Squeak!

[Splender] - OH! There it is!

[Mouse] Darts into the grass- 

[Doc] Shit.... forget it. I don't have the energy to go chasing a mouse. It's got so little health, I'm sure something will get it, or it'll despawn since it's not named.

[Splender] - Okay...

[Exeggutor] Ambles over to Splender and looks down at Pinwheel -

[Mb] Okay, I'm done. Getting out now. - He shakes off and walks out of the water in just his undershorts. He climbs up the hill and gives a low whistle. - Ha! No wonder you were being so quiet Cp! Just banging the little woman in the hot tub. Pfft.

[Doc] Really? That's a bit odd, for Lie at least.

[CP] - If I could move I'd murder you...

[Mb] Too bad for you. - He scoops up Celine and starts walking back towards the nether portal building- Have fun fuckers.

-Little time skip- 

-There's no rooster to crow but it's certainly morning. TLOT and Steve are cuddled in their beds. Arden is already on the internet tapping away. Zeke stayed up all night again and is now passed out. There's a worrying smoky smell in the lab again from someone else who couldn't sleep for a very different reason. 

[Doc] Cuddles up closer to Deerheart as LH makes tiny snores across one of hir feet.

[Yaunfen] Was rolling around on the bed, having woken up when they roll towards the edge of the bed as a growth spurt happens- ... Mada? I squished...

[Doc] Blinks sleeply- You wha? Huh?

[Yaunfen] - I squished!

[Doc] Moves over and then sits up suddenly realizing thier baby said something other then Mada, fuck or burp. - Yaunfen? - Xe shakes Deerheart's shoulder-

[Yaunfen] Looks at them upside down from where they ended up- I got squished... I can't get out...

[Deer] Mumbles and opens her eyes- What is it?

[Doc] Reaches for their feet and tries to get them unstuck from their predicament.

[Yaunfen] Pops out of their predicament and tumbles across the bed and across Deer-

[Deer] Yelps-

[Doc] Yaunfen? Are you okay?

[Yaunfen] - Uh huh! I grew!

[Doc] Hugs their neck- I can see that! I'm so proud! And more words too!

[Yaunfen] - Uh-huh! I'm hungry... Do we have more cake?

[Doc] Absolutely! - Xe rolls out of bed and dashes to the other end of the room to dig in the snack box. 

[LH] Nearly gets pushed off the bed and gives a rather whiny protest.

[Yaunfen] Trots after Doc-

[Deer] Giggles- Should I make some food for you and I Doc?

[Doc] No! I mean... no. I'm staying down here for now. Not ready to face... - Xe turns quickly and digs out a cake before holding it out for their little one.

[Deer] - Do you want me to bring you some food?"

[Doc] No... I'll just pull something out of the creative- Looks a bit sad, and can't conceal a furtive glance at the staircase all blocked with wool again.

[Deer] Walks closer and hugs Doc- Then I think I'll go visit Flux for some more lessons

[Yaunfen] Takes the food and eats it with gusto-

[Doc] Holds her warmly- If you want. I don't wish to burden you with my...

[Deer] Kisses Doc's cheek- I'll take the back exit

[Yaunfen] - Food! Food!

[Doc] I'll follow you part of the way. I have a suprise for Yaunfen here anyway. - motions down the stairs- 

[Yaunfen] Follows them curiously as they head down the stairs-

[Shaymin] Is rolling happily in the little patch of wheat and grass in the middle of the room. 

[Galvantula] wandered onto Deerheart's desk in the middle of the night and is sleeping, covering most of it. 

[Archen] Is flopped on top of the spider pokemon sleeping in a ball of feathers pose. 

[Doc] Leads past them to a pair of light colored doors and opens one for Yaunfen. - This is for you. Big kids should have their own personal space. And I made a loft off to the side for when you get bigger and need more then a double bed.

[Yaunfen] Darts in sniffing everything- It's mine? But where will Mada and Ma sleep?

[Doc] Where we always do kiddo. I'm keeping you close by so we'll hear you if you need us. And the pokemon are right there to keep any bad things away while you sleep- 

[Yaunfen] A bit sadly- Not with me?

[Doc] Well you can still sleep with us if you get scared, or just need some snuggle time. But I think you'll need the extra space soon enough. And we can still have afternoon dragon naps on lazy days.

[Yaunfen] - Okay! Now if only the cold meanie would go away...

[Doc] Yeah. I don't like him either...

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand- It's alright Doc, I'll protect you and Yaunfen from him... And surprisingly Pinwheel will to

[Doc] I believe you. I know you're capable of so much. I think you'll be outshining me in a lot of areas if you keep training with Flux. I never thought I'd be excited to see Pinwheel bite someone.

[Deer] - I wonder if we can keep DN away if we offer to babysit Pinwheel some...

[Doc] Probably not. He's so stubborn. I wish he'd get some other hobby. It seems like he doesn't even sleep.

[Deer] - I wonder if CN could distract him at times?

[Lie] She and CP had been working on her portal making abilities that morning when he had been called off to his server because of a situation. She had decided to go on a ride. CN had insisted on coming so he was riding the donkey Stitch while Lie rode Beau-

[CN] Is trying to get Stitch to go faster but the donkey is ignoring him-

-Firebird's totally sitting in Gem's yard as a bird, plucking blue feathers-

[gem] -is on top of this roost she made for firebird and sees him plucking feathers and decides the swop down to meet him-

9:16 PM] Sock: [Firebird] -Looks up, a cluster of blue feathers in beak- chrrp

[gem] those are pretty why are you plucking them?

[Firebird] -soft distressed chorp while dropping them on the ground-

[Firebird] -Reaches back to pluck the last few-

[gem] -after he finishes she picks him up and flies back up the roost-

[Firebird] -Does the perch in her arms as she picks him up-

[Firebird] -excited chirp at the roost-

[gem] -puts him down on the beds and sits down next to him-

[Firebird] -Content bird noise as he stretches and curls up in the bed, looking at Gem-

[gem] -starts to hum as she starts to make a little red and orange planet crown for firebird-

[Firebird] -Leans head forward to watch closely-

[gem] -the materials seem to collect in a tightly packed planet when she makes each one then connects them as soon as she connects the first and last one together she turns to firebird and puts it on his head-

[Firebird] Chirp....

[Firebird] -Proudly lifts head and displays neatass crown-

[gem] -puts her start planet crown- now we both have crowns because we are epic

[Firebird] -happy face as he lays head down, only to note another blue feather he'd missed on his breast, right beside the scarred spot. He plucks it and moves to toss it aside- .... -Thinks better of it and turns to drop the feather on Gem-

[gem] oh thank you -takes it and puts it in the top of the star that's in in frount-

[Firebird] -Soft chorp-

[gem] would you like me to make you anything else out of planets?

[Firebird] -Shrug-

[gem] i don't know either -lays back and starts making a solar system-

[Firebird] -Content to watch Gem do so-

[gem] -is making a large batch of them-

-Firebird noses his beak real close-

[gem] -the place is looking like a galaxy. the sun in the middle of the solar system is hot like a real sun-

[Firebird] -Tries to doot his beak to the sun-

[gem] -notices- be careful those are like mini suns they are very hot

[Firebird] -Doots sun with beak, content chirp-

[gem] oh you like the heat well here -makes a neckless out of suns and puts it on firebird-

-Absolutely delighted bird noises-

[gem] -smiles she is happy she made firebird happy-

[Firebird] -eats one sun off the necklace whole, plopping head back onto bed contently-

[gem] -giggles-

[Doc] Manages to sneak out of the castle with Yaunfen and is headed down the road to Lie's house-

[Lie] - CN? Do you need any help?

[CN] - NO!

[Doc] Manages to hide hir discomfort at the sight of Cn, but waves at them both in a friendly way.

[Lie] Turns Beau towards Doc- Oh, hey Doc. Sneaking about?

[Doc] Yeaaahhh... I don't want to talk about it... but I do have good news.

[Lie] - What is it?

[CN] Is trying to get Stitch to go towards Lie... The donkey would prefer to go another direction-

[Doc] Gestures at Yaunfen- My little one woke me up with a big suprise.

[Yaunfen] - Hi! I got bigger!

[Lie] - I can see that! Congratulations Yaunfen

[Doc] Puts their arms around Yaunfen's neck for a quick hug- My babies getting so big. I was thinking it would be a good time to check on the NOTCH's again and see if any of the baby dragons have developed speech yet.

[Lie] - Oh! That sounds like a good idea. Would you like some company?

[Doc] Oh yes. That would be appreciated.

[Lie] Smiles and tosses a rope around the donkey's neck- Let's go

[Doc] Do we need the mounts? Or are you just going to put them away?

[Lie] - I'll just put them away

[Doc] Follows the horses dutifully. Xe pulls out a peppermint cattail and plucks one for Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] - Yummy!

[Lie] Jumps the animals into the pen and helps CN down-

[Doc] Walks along- Anyone else want one?

[Lie] - I'm sure the horses would appreciate it

[CN] - What is it?

[Doc] Cracks one in half and gives part to Beau and part to the donkey. Xe's pretty sure the vinehorse wouldn't be interested. - It's candy. 

[Lie] - It's okay CN, they're really yummy

[CN] Isn't sure and hesitantly holds his hand out for a piece-

[Doc] Snaps another off like a little striped twig and passes it to him- Lie, do you want one?

[Lie] - Sure, why not

[CN] Takes a bite at it and makes an odd face, he's never tasted peppermint before-

[Doc] Breaks off one for hirself and another for Lie before putting the clump back in hir inventory. - Such a lovely plant. Though I'll never get sick of the berries we made toogether.

[Lie] - True- Lie begins descending down into the cave that the cage is in

[Doc] Opens the door to the cage and pauses to look up at the offensive plant clinging to the chandelier.

-The offensive plant quickly comes down to greet Lie who pets the plant-

[CN] - What is this place?

[Doc] It was originally meant to contain someone... now we use it as a vault to keep two entire worlds safe.

[CN] - Contain who? The big meanie?

[Lie] Shifts nervously-

[Doc] we have used it for that before

[CN] - But who was it for originally?

[Lie] - That doesn't matter anymore CN, come on, let's go into the sub seed

[Doc] Opens a portal and steps into the open air of the other seed. Xe casts around for any sign of NOTCH Ai's or dragons-

[Lie] Guides CN through-

[NOTCHAI] Is helping some of the others garden in front of their shelter-

[Doc] Hello NOTCH. You guys have been making it more homey I see. Everyone getting along okay?

[NOTCHAI] - Ah, yes- He then notices CN- Are you bringing us another?

[CN] Kinda ducks behind Lie-

[Doc] No, unless he wants to stay at some point. This NOTCH was generated in response to Lie becoming a brine. My own showed up as well, he's... very unplesant.

[NOTCHAI] - I see... I'm sorry to hear that, especially after how kind you've been to us... I notice your child has grown bigger

[Doc] Thank you for that. I'm just glad I have good friends and loved ones to help me fend him off. And yes! Yaunfen is growing like one of Lie's plants. Just gave hir a big kids room of hir own. - Smiles at Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] - My room! My room! Mada I have room!

[Lie] Giggles a little-

[Doc] Yep you do. And lots of books to nurture that sharp little mind of yours.

[Yaunfen] - Books!

[Doc] I came to check on you guys, but since my dragon went verbal I figured it was time to see if any of the babies here had done the same?

[NOTCHAI] Thinks for a moment- You know, I think I recall one of the others mentioning hearing something to the south, not too far away either since the others won't wander far from here

[Doc] Good enough for me. Actually, Cn? Do you want to hang out with the other NOTCH's for a bit? Talk some code while Lie and I pick around the nearby hills?

[CN] - Um...

[Lie] - Go ahead CN, you could learn some things

[CN] - Okay...

[Doc] We'll grab you before we go out. The portal from the cage is always in the same spot we came in from, over there-

[CN] Nervously- Okay...

[Lie] - Let's go Doc

[Doc] We'll be back. Come on Yaunfen, let's sniff out some other dragons.

[Yaunfen] - More friends?

[Doc] Maybe? We never know which ones will be smart like you and Liz and Endrea's kids.

[Yaunfen] - Awwww...

[Doc] Crests the hill and looks down- There are a few dragons playing in the grass, but none of them are very big. - I bet Thunder and Tsunami must be around.

[Lie] Searches and spots a black mass atop a nearby mountain- Up there

[Doc] Squints- You're right. Keeping a sharp eye out. - Xe walks along- Anybody around?

[???] - soft scuttle sounds on rock, the sound of many claws clicking -

[Yaunfen] Perks towards the noise-

[Doc] That's an odd noise. - Hello?

[Lie] Looks around in the grass a bit-

[Doc] Gets closer to a shadowy area near a patch of bare rocks-

[???] - sniffing sounds and a faint snort. Two yellow eyes open in the shadows -

[Doc] friendly tone- Hello there. What kind of dragon are you?

[Lie] Keeps Yaunfen back so they don't scare the other dragon-

[???] - low hiss - Mine, mine... mine?

[Doc] Yours? Hey Lie! I found a verbal one! - turns to the dragon- What's yours? The cave?

[???] - more scuttling and a long black shape wanders away from the shadows. A long black dragon with red spikes and six legs, it stops just outside the shade and sits back on 4 out of 6 legs. In it's front paws, it's holding a black chunk of rock - Mine!

[Doc] Oh! You're so unique! What is it? Some coal?

[Lie] Softly- Awwwww...

[???] - watches closely, then slowly inches forward, holding the rock out toward them - Lick, tastie!

[Doc] Um? Are you sure? You said it was yours after all? - Is trying to get a look at the dragons teeth as they talk to see what kind of diet they have.

[???] - snorts, opening a mouth with only two visible fangs, the rest are long flat slabs. It takes a bite out of the rock.

[Doc] Ahh, I get it. I think you'd get along super well with our friend Liz. She likes to snack on crystals too. Do you have a name?

[???] - the dragon tips its head to the side, thinking then nods. With a paw it points to itself - Crim!

[Doc] Crim? I'm Doc and this is my child Yaunen and our friend Lie.

[Lie] Smiles gently and waves at Crim-

[Yaunfen] Tries lunging forward to sniff at Crim-

[Crim] - raises paw to wave back, but is startled but Yaunfen. Shrinks back, curling up into a ball so his spikes poke out, shaking - No!

[Yaunfen] - Friend? We play?

[Crim] - uncurls slowly, sniffing at Yaunfen- Play? Yes, play ok. Just no bite, no.

[Yaunfen] Jumps around happily, excited to play-

[Crim] - chomps the rest of his rock, then drops to all six legs to prance toward Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Jumps at Crim- Play tag?

[Crim] - runs by and pats at Yaunfen gently with a foot - Go!

[Yaunfen] Happily takes off after them-

[Lie] Laughs a little- Looks like they're having fun...

[Doc] Looks like our quest has been rewarded. I think Crim is ready for a bit more stimulation then just running around in the wild. -Xe waves hir arms, trying to get the attention of the large black dragon on the promontory. It's hard to tell if it's Tsunami or Thunder from this distance. - Hey Crim? Would you like to come with us? We can offer food, a nicer shelter and an education if you want it. There are other verbal dragons on our seed to talk and play with too.

[Yaunfen] - Come with us! Come with us!

-The black dragon opens their wings and glides down beside them-

[Jean] Who are you? You better not be bothering the babies. Their adopted parents would be pretty pissed off. 

[Doc] is surprised- I'm Doc. One of the admins for this seed. Who the heck are you? You're way to big to have been brought in with the babies.

[Jean] Scowls - I'm Jean, and the huge bitch let me in.

[Doc] What? Endrea? Why?

[Jean] To piss off my NOTCH.

[Doc] Wait, do you have a Herobrine? Or a Steve?

[Jean] His name is Steffan...

[Doc] Oh got the love of... Does Herobrine the Greifer King know you're here?! 

[Jean] Yes...

[Lie] A bit worriedly- Doc?

[Junior] Wanders up, he's slobbering a little as his tongue hands slack. 

[Doc] Gestures at Jean - this is the one that tortured Gk!

[Jean] I was doing my job! To protect my baby from NOTCHs wrath!

[Lie] - GK was tortured?

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at Junior- Play with us?

[Doc] He tried to kill Enderbro and Steffan and he was sealed in the End for a while as punishment while she chased him around and hurt him.

[Junior] Very slow blink and then some excited panting as they get the gist of the request, and prance a bit like a happy puppy.

[Lie] - Poor GK...

[Jean] a bit defensively- even if I'd have known he was a dragon trapped in the puny body of a Steve I could not have done things any differently. Our NOTCH is s capricious God who would not have hesitated to delete me and spawn another!

[Crim] - watches both the yelling woman and the other dragon carefully, worried.

[Yuanfen] Urges Crim to play again-

[Junior] Happy panting and bouncing around. He's big and flapping his tiny wings with no real effectiveness,

[Lie] - Jean, was it? Just what do you plan on doing now?

[Jean] Shrinks into herself - I plan to exist, and enjoy the sunshine for as long as it lasts.

[Lie] - And if GK comes here?

[Jean] He already has. I do not want to fight with him. Only protect my baby.

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Mada! Come play with us!

[Lie] Sighs- Well, so long as you don't start any fights...

[Doc] Tamps down hir General annoyance- aww you don't mind having a big kid romp with you?

[Yaunfen] - No! No! Come play!

[Crim] - wanders closer, but keeps Yaunfen between them and the larger dragon - Play good?

[Jean] Stares at her for a long moment- I have no wish to be destroyed. Thunder and Tsunami may not speak your tongue, but they are both greater in power then I. And Endrea made me swear to make no issues or she would punish me herself.

[Lie] - That does sound like her, just know if she is unreasonable towards you, you may speak to me. Endrea answers to me

[Jean] You? I see that you have the eyes, but can I ask how you gained the loyalty of such a powerful beast?

[Lie] - It was her way of completely releasing herself from her NOTCH. She could not make a contract with my mate as the rest of the mobs had, so she made one with me

[Doc] Takes a few steps back and shapeshifts with a little flourish-

[Jean] I think the NOTCHs do not realize the alliances forming against them. Thankfully for you all. -Is startled- what the?!

[Yaunfen] Laughs and jumps around, leaping up to tug at Doc's mane some-

[Doc] Shakes hir self off as the weight of the larger form settles around hir- ah, ready!

[Crim] - blinks in confusion, hunkering down, but not moving away.

[Doc] Has hir mane pulled- yipes! Gonna get cheeky with mada now that you're getting big huh? -Xe wiggles playfully and smootches Yaunfen on one of their thick horns.

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and falls backwards-

[Lie] Glances at the others before returning her attention towards Jean- I feel compelled to ask Jean, but will you help us fight the NOTCH's if the need ever arises?

[Doc] It's okay Crim, I won't hurt you.

[Jean] Looks at Junior- I promise nothing, he needs me. He... will never be independent I fear. I cannot risk leaving him alone. He would not survive...

[Crim] - sniffing then nods, relaxing and standing back up. He looks at Junior. - No step on, please? Play good!

[Junior] Cocks his head and just pants at Crim- Squeak!

[Doc] Romps gently, rolling in the grass- 

[Jean] is just watching in amazement- is... Gk's? Predicament... Common? Dragons forced to be... humans?!

[Lie] - No, Doc and hir mate are different. They have second bodies which were built for them

[Lie] Sits down to watch the others play-

[Crim] - runs around, darting between the larger dragons-

[Doc] Swishes hir tail enticingly to see if the little ones want to pounce it.

[Jean] They look pretty used to that shape for someone just wearing it...

[Lie] - They use it a lot

[Yaunfen] Immediately pounces the tail-

[Doc] Is just smiling broadly.

[Thunder] Soars by overhead-

[Doc] Calls out to the other dragon-

[Thunder] Cocks his head before spiriling down to land-

[Crim] - Squeaks, running behind Doc to hide -

[Doc] Waves cheerfully- It's okay Crim. It's one of the adults tasked with watching over you little hatchlings.

[Jean] Is a bit balled up with a submissive air-

[Thunder] Snorts at Jean a little before focusing on Doc-

[Doc] Crim here was interested in coming with us to the other server. I wanted you guys to know so you didn't think he was missing and panic.

[Thunder] Nods in understanding before checking over the other babies in the area-

[Doc] Okay Crim. You're go to go. 

[Jean] Is guiding Junior to her with her tail and starts cleaning him. 

[Doc] You can play with Yaunfen some more once we get back to my castle.

[Yaunfen] - Can they stay in my room?

[Lie] - Jean, there's no need to be so worried. Thunder will not harm your child, especially with how many others he has to look after

[Crim] - slowly creaps back out and shuffles over to Yaunfen -

[Jean] Is just don't want to cause trouble...

[Lie] Laughs a little- They'd probably really appreciate it if you were to help them

[Yaunfen] Nudges Crim playfully-

[Doc] If you want to share, you can, Yaunfen. But I'll likely make a space for Crim too. So you aren't crowded.

[Jean] I-I'll think about it...

[Crim] - relaxes, but is cradling his tail in his front paws -

[Lie] Smiles gently at the female dragon before standing back up and dusting herself off- Shall we head back?

[Doc] Motions for the little ones to follow hir- Sure. Let's go pick up Cn.

[Lie] Brings up the rear to make sure nobody falls behind-

[Doc] Just trots along with small steps so the others don't fall behind.

-A few of the other smaller dragons dart by, but they ignore the procession, either more focused on playing, or seeking out territory-

[Doc] Gets a little distracted by them. - This all makes me so happy. All our little rescues.

[Lie] - And to think, Ashe started it all

[Doc] He's a good kid. And Endrea is a super mom. Plus I think babysitting has been really good for Gk. It's been a long time since I saw him pass out drunk anywhere. They make him feel wanted and needed. Maybe even respected.

[Lie] - I actually haven't seen GK since the runaway incident...

[Doc] I don't blame him for hiding. But I can pinpoint him when we get back if you're worried.

[NOTCHAI] Is helping CN pull some weeds-

[CN] Is pulling as hard as he can-

[Lie] Smiles at the sight-

[Doc] Hey Cn, nice to see you helping out. Did you guys have a good talk?

[NOTCHAI] - Yes, he seems rather... Determined to a fault to protect his brine

[Doc] I guess it could be worse. And we did find what we were searching for. Crim? These are NOTCH Ai's. This one is the village leader here and the other is Lie's NOTCH, Cn.

[CN] Immediately wants to grab his sword to get between Lie and the new dragon, but the NOTCHAI stops him-

[NOTCHAI] - Now now, remember what we talked about

[Doc] It's okay Cn, Crim is friendly. He's just a child like you.

[Crim] - hisses and smoke puffs out his nose - Crim play good!

[Doc] That's right. You guys be nice to eachother.

[Yaunfen] - Play! Play!

[Lie] Laughs a little- When we get home, okay?

[Doc] Pulls out a shulker box and passes it to the NOTCHAI - This is for you. It's just more supplies. Mostly food and stuff that's hard or impossible to craft.

[NOTCHAI] - Ah, thank you, I'll start organizing it soon

[Doc] Good enough. Come on guys, let's head back- Xe takes a few steps away and changes back to hir human shape before describing and opening a portal back into the cage.

[Lie] Steps through with CN closely following-

[Yaunfen] Bounds through-

[Doc] Casts around for a moment while xe adjusts to the slightly colder and damper air. Once everyone is through xe closes the opening.

[Lie] Stretches- Come on CN, let's head home

[Crim] - looks around in wonder, then darts forward -

[Doc] Leads the babies out into the tunnels, and stops for a moment to dig some coal from a wall to offer to Crim-

[Endrea] Is lounging on top of the roof in her dragon form-

[Crim] - sees what Doc is doing and joins digging coal out of the wall - NOMMIES!

[Lie] Laughs- Go ahead, I've got plenty in the house

[Doc] I figured. - Quickly mines out a the whole vein, letting the items drop for Crim-

[Crim} - grabs the largest piece and starts crunching it up, little whisps of smoke curling out his mouth -

[Doc] Okay, bring your snack Crim, lets get back out into the sunshine - Leads upward-

[Yaunfen] Tries licking a piece of coal-

[Crim] - tries to carry as many pieces in his upper arms, while still chewing on the piece in his mouth., following -

[Doc] I think the coal from your seed is much tastier Yaunfen- Xe digs around and comes up with a hand sized spiral that smells strongly of licorice.

[Yaunfen] Leaps at it- Nummy!

[Doc] Just lets go so they can nom on it- I thought so.


	238. Notch Slash Flux, Cp's Insurance Policy, The Bet

-They break out into the sunlight and Doc takes a deep breath - 

[Doc] Oh! Hey Endrea! Look what we found. This is Crim.

[Endrea] Looks over- Oh? Another baby? Is it in need of special care or is it to live here?

[Doc] He's going to stay with me for now.

[Endrea] - I see, well if you need any help, let me know

[Crim] - mouth still full of coal - Nommies! Easy find noms.

[Endrea] - Is it... Is it eating coal?

[Crim] - holds up a chunck - Nom! Tastie!

[Doc] Yeah. They have a flat pallete, so it seems to be the correct diet. And it's not like they're the first dragon to do it around here. Liz eats crystals after all.

[Endrea] - This is true...

[Lie] - Come on CN, why don't you go grab your book and we'll continue your lesson

[CN] - Okay

[Doc] Where are the kids Endrea? Is it afternoon nap time?

[Endrea] - Ashe is currently grounded, and Willow and Oak are at Sweet Alex's

[Doc] Ah, got it. Did we miss anything?

[Endrea] - Not particularly- She stretches and rolls over a little

[Doc] Okay. - pauses- Oh Lie... before you go. - concentrates- Gk is... at the gay bar? 

[Lie] - The gay bar? Maybe one of us should go check on him... I'd suggest CP, but he's not here

[Doc] In chat- Gk are you doing all right? 

[Gk] Just listening to the chatter of a lot of villagers currently.

[Doc] Why?

[Gk] Because they're fucking noisy?

[Doc] Good answer.

[CN] Returns with a book- I'm ready!

[Yaunfen] To Crim- You want candy?

[Crim] - sniffs, then makes a face, shaking his head - No, smell wrong.

[Yaunfen] - No, it smells good

[Crim] - holds out coal - No this smell good.

[Yaunfen] Sneezes at it-

[Crim] -sighs and goes back to crunching the coal -

[Yaunfen] Sniffs the air and smells Lie's peppermint cattails, xe starts heading towards them-

-There's a bit of noise from the area near the village, like people calling out in unison, it has a martial tone-

[Doc] Yaunfen? You be careful over there.

[Yaunfen] Snags a few stalks and trots back over to Doc-

[Doc] Climbs the hill to get a better view of the commotion- 

-Zile is leading a defense class with a group of Testificates. They're delivering punches and kicks in perfect and almost disturbing unison-

[Doc] Let's go home guys. - Starts leading the two dragons back towards the spawn-

[Lie] - See you later Doc!

[Flux] Is outside Notch's house, looking at some of the flowers-

[MB] Catches sight of them from his perch on a wall and hops down with Celine clinging to his back. He's eyeballing Crim and obviously impressed- 

[Celine] Squeaks at Crim-

[Doc] Good morning Flux!

[Flux] - Good morning Doctor, I see we have a new dragon

[MB] Yeah. Fucking A. You found another Nether dragon?

[Crim] - finisihes his last piece and burps rather loudly, producing a black foul smelling cloud. He covers his mouth with his paws - Me bad.

[Doc] Gives Mb the usual slightly uneasy look- This is Crim. Crim this is MasterHerobrine, Mb for short, and Flux.

[Mb] Laughs at the burp - good one.

[Celine] Eye roll-

[Crim] - looks over each of the new people, curious -

[Yaunfen] Proudly shows Flux hir peppermint stalks-

[Flux] Smiles at Yaunfen and pats hir- Greetings Crim

This message has been removed.

[Flux] - Are you here to see Notch at all?

[Doc] Should I be? Is he okay? 

[Mb] Maybe he needs a haircut. Haha

[Flux] - Well he's noticed some of the villagers starting to get closer and so he hasn't been leaving the house much lately...

[Doc] He's probably just nervous. They've been gossiping about him lately.

[Flux] - I see... Perhaps you could put him at ease a bit?

[Yaunfen] Chomps a cattail-

[Doc] How so? I really think TLOT should be the one to introduce him formally.

[Flux] - Not introduce him, just talk to him, I can sense no ill intentions from the villagers, but he's nervous about what they may be thinking

[Doc] Well I'll come back around once Crim is settled. Okay?

[Flux] - Alright, I'll let him know. Travel safe Doctor

[Doc] Thank you-

[Notch] Is pacing around a little bit. -

[Flux] Steps back inside and shuts the door behind her-

[Notch] Jumps at the sound of the door-

[Flux] - It's alright, it's only me. Are you sure you don't wish to go outside?

[Notch] No... I'm just stressed out. - He sits heavily on the bed.

[Flux] - I spoke to the Doctor, they said they'd stop by later after they'd settled in the new dragon

[Notch] New dragon?

[Flux] - Yes, I didn't inquire much, but it seems to eat coal and is long and has multiple limbs- She sits down next to Notch, watching him with concern- Are you certain there is nothing I can do?

[Notch] Gives her a bit of a longing look - No... I..I don't know... I just feel like I'm twisted up into a little glitchy knot.

[Flux] Reaches over and draws Notch's face closer to hers and places her forehead against his- You're stressed, I can feel it...

[Notch] You're right. I just feel, odd. Like I've changed so much and there's a lot of things to learn that I never even imagined.

[Flux] Her other hand comes to rest on his upper leg, rubbing it in a manner she hopes is comforting- I've known you for a time now, I do not believe you've changed that much, only what you are capable of

[Notch] Isn't that enough to be concerned about? - Her hand is warm and comforting and the skin tingles plesantly where she passes.

[Flux] - Did it change you mentally? Your personality? The things you care about? Those are the important things, and I don't believe those have changed

[Notch] I don't know. I feel different... but then, I have so much more in my life then I ever had emotionally...

[Flux] Laughs a little and gives him a brief kiss- Does that not make life better?

[Notch] Leans into her a little - It does. But I still worry.... I feel like all the goodwill that was earned when Stevie was a child is slipping through our fingers. I can see them drifting apart again...

[Flux] - It's alright, things will work out- As she's speaking she doesn't realize her hand is slipping farther to the inside of Notch's leg

[Notch] Goes quiet at her movements. He can't help but blush a bit as some blood moves lower in response-

[Flux] Quickly picks up on it- Are you alright?

[Nothc] Nnngghh.... yeeeesss... - is a little bit hard-

[Flux] - You don't sound so...

[Notch] Is trying really hard not to bump desperately against her wandering hand and the effort might be showing a bit.

[Flux] - Are you hurting? Do I need to get someone?

[Notch] No! I mean..no... I'm good... nngh

[Flux] - Then tell me what is wrong!- Is growing rather concerned

[Notch] You're touching a rather sensitive area- he's got a bit of a chub and it should be easy to feel under her hand.

[Flux] Takes a moment before realizing what he is talking about- Ah, that... TLOT mentioned that to me...

[Notch] TLOT? What-what did he say? - Curls against her a bit more.

[Flux] - He told me how to help you with this problem

[Notch] He did? - Springs up a little bit more-

[FLux] - Yes- Her hand traveled up towards the top of Notch's pants, tugging on them a little

[Notch] Can't tamp down the hopeful note in his voice and strains a bit against his trouser seam-

[Flux] Works at the belt holding his pants up and tugs it down a little- You may have to stand up a little so these can come off...

[Notch] Gladly, gratefully, he stands for her. Looking a bit unsure since he knows she has no experience with this-

[Flux] Pulls his pants down and is surprised by Notch's member, having never actually seen one before. She carefully touches it- How odd...

[Notch] Little breathy hitch- It's meant to go... inside you... so we fit together...

[Flux] - Ah, so that's what you meant before- Flux lowers herself before Notch

[Notch] Just... be gentle... please.

[Flux] - I will- Flux leans in and gently places kisses on the erect peg before her, tasting Notch

[Notch] His hearts go faster as her lips touch the skin. He's raised up like a flagpole and near purple at the tip.

[Flux] Retreats back towards the tip and places her lips around it, a bit surprised at how neatly her mouth fits around it as she presses in a little-

[Notch] Makes a bit of a needy noise- It feels best if you move up and down on it....

[Flux] Barely nods in understanding before pressing herself farther down his member and pulling back. After a few bobs she gains a bit more confidence and begins to pick up her pace a little-

[Notch] Puts his hands lightly on her shoulders so he won't fall. But it's been so long since he was touched this way, he's literally weak at the knees.

[Flux] Pulls away so she can speak- Should you sit down?

[Notch] P-please... - He sits down on the edge of the bed, brushing the embattled edge of his long shirt aside. The sheets are cool and smooth against his cubes-

[Flux] Moves back in and places her mouth on his cock, taking it in a bit deeper now-

[Notch] Is trying to not move so he doesn't choke her. But it feels too good to keep quiet and a few moans slip past his lips-

[Flux] Looks up at his through her lashes, curious about the noises he's making as one of her hands come to rest on his leg-

[Notch] Is making a rather blissed out face - Flux... I want to make love to you....

[Flux] - Draws away- Make love?- Her tongue had just begun to taste Notch's precum-

[Notch] Please.... besides, if you make me come, which I just might because of how good that felt, I won't have the energy to afterwards. There's a trunk. By the door. I need, it's a white item, really small, should be a full stack. I only need one-

[Flux] Nods and stands, turning towards the door to grab the item which Notch described. She quickly finds it and retrieves one item and brings it to Notch- Is this what you wanted?

[Notch] Takes it- Thank you. But you need a little prep too. Come on up on the beds with me-

[Flux] Comes up on the bed, curious about what Notch is planning- What do you need me to do?

[Notch] Moves around so that his crotch is near her and lifts up her long dress -Please. Keep doing what you were for just a little bit longer and I'll show you-

[Flux] Lowers herself again and takes him in her mouth again-

[Notch] Bellies up to her and exposes her privates before licking lustfully at her as well-

[Flux] Tenses a little and pauses in her bobbing from the sensation going through her-

[Notch] Keeps licking and kissing, and then gets a finger in just the right spot to play with her clit a little. He's trying to make her ready for him-

[Flux] Squeaks around the erect member in her mouth and trembles a little-

[Notch] Is having some trouble concentrating, but he wants to make her feel just as good as she's doing for him-

[Flux] Pulls away to pant for breath- Notch...

[Notch] Feels her wetness- Are you ready for me?

[Flux] - I'm not certain, you will probably be a better judge of that then I...

[Notch] Mischeviously puts a finger inside her and rubs in some strategic areas-

[Flux] Can't stop the surprised noise which comes from her as her fingers grip at the sheet under her-

[Notch] I think you're ready. - He unrolls the bit of ghast skin and puts it over his cock with a minimal amount of fumbling with the unfamiliar material-

[Flux] - Do I need to move?

[Notch] Just roll over on your back-

[Flux] Moved so she is sitting towards Notch to watch him-

[Notch] Shucks off his shirt so it won't get in the way- Will you reveal yourself as well my dear?

[Flux] Smiles a little and with a minimum of effort she dissolves her kimono-

[Notch] Leans over her, placing a trail of kisses from her neck to breasts and ending at her muff.

[Flux] Her breath hitches and tenses a little, remembering what happened last time Notch's mouth was down there-

[Notch] He sits back up and takes hold of one of her ankles, moving her leg high and getting lined up. With a grateful noise he slips his peg inside her, feeling her warmth and soft edges even through the primitive condom.

[Flux] Gasps and her back arches a little. She squirms a little and her face begins to flush a little-

[Notch] gets situated and starts to move in and out, watching her expression carefully-

[Flux] Starts making a plethora of small noises, she's not sure what to do with all these new sensations-

[Notch] Gets into a steady rhythm and rocks his hips upward to rub against her clit as well. - Flux... you feel amazing!

[Flux] - Ah, this feels... So wonderful...

[Notch] I feel the same! - He lifts her higher and shifts a bit to fuck her as deeply as possible.

[TLOT] Is just sipping his coffee with a huge smile.

[Steve] Do I want to know? 

[TLOT] Notch and Flux are fucking- 

[Steve] Wild whoop of joy- YES!

[Flux] Calls out as she is completely filled, it's an entirely new sensation. As she reaches her climax she suddenly vanishes into her mist form, the sensations being a bit too overwhelming for her to maintain her physical form-

[Notch] Comes as well, partly out of shock and then falls as she vanishes from underneath him- Whoooah! Flux? FLUX?!

[Flux] Quickly reforms and gently clasps his face. She's flushed from both pleasure and embarrassment- My apologies, I lost my focus...

[Notch] Geeze, you scared the hell out of me! I was afraid I hurt you somehow! - He hugs her close-

[Flux] - No, you absolutely did not hurt me. I did not mean to scare you

[Notch] Thank goodness- He slumps a little, his energy spent-

[Flux] - Do you wish to lay down?

[Notch] Please...

[Flux] Helps him lay down and grabs the blankets to pull it over them-

[Notch] Stays her hand for a moment and slips off the little sleeve. The bit of fluid inside it looks normal enough, and he puts it in his inventory to clean later, or throw away. - I guess the virility of a Herobrine doesn't transfer with a blood transfusion alone. It's for the best though. The alternative has always seemed... awkward and messy to me.

[Flux] - Rest, we can discuss this more after some sleep

[Notch] Snuggles up to her- Agreed. Thank you Flux... for your love. And for trusting me.

[Flux] Returns the affection- You're very welcome

[CP] Returns after several hours in a very foul mood. The first thing he does is punch a wall-  
[Lie] - CP?- She goes down into the workroom where he is  
[CP] Is growling he begins pacing- That Bastard can be the only explanation  
[Lie] - CP what are you talking about?  
[CP] - The false NOTCH... He has to be behind this, it's the only explanation I can think of  
[Lie] - Calm down and tell me what's wrong  
[CP] Sighs- The new mobs, every time a leader begins emerging amongst them, one of my generals gets attacked and then the new leader just vanishes only for the process to repeat itself later but with a different leader amongst them!  
[Lie] - CP...- She watches as her husband paces in frustration- What can you do?  
[CP] - In not sure... For now I've ordered my generals to remain hidden away for their own safety  
[Lie] - So what's your next move?  
[CP] Sighs- I'll probably have to spend more time on my server, try to get at the new leaders before he does...

[Lie] - Do you know where they will emerge?

[CP] - No, I'll just have to keep looking and keep my mental senses sharp...

[Lie] - And if the NOTCH shows up?

[CP] - I don't know... I may have to engage him...

[Lie] - Please don't...

[CP] - I may not have a choice

[Lie] - Then at least get Doc to give me a pixel of you, just in case...

[CP] - I'll be fine, there's no need to worry

[Lie] - CP please!

[CP] - If it will make you feel better

[Lie] - Absolutely

[Nk] -Practicing fighting in a nice clear area, swinging what looks to be a staff with a slot for something at one end around in sweeping arcs.-

[HG] -is walking by in the line of sight of NK when he notices him he waves shyly-

[Nk] -Pauses and waves a bit, quirking a toothy, but friendly, grin at the other brine-

[HG] -walks up to nk- hi

[Nk] -Lowers weapon- Hello!

[HG] I haven't seen you before my name is Herobrine the gardener

[NK] Nice to meet you, I'm the Nether Keeper. So, you garden? Sounds fun. I could never really get into it.

[HG] it's a lot of hard work but I love it. making sure plants are more healthy then they would be other wise is rewarding.

[Nk] Wanna try growing something unusual?

[HG] I already do that but I always welcome new plants to tend to.

[NK] Alright, here, pretty easy, but very exciting. -Takes a simple clear shard out of his inventory and holds it out to HG- They grow pretty easily, but you can get a variety of results.

[HG] -takes it and hold it in his hands- whoa! I will take good care of it!

[NK] -Smile- Sounds good. Feel free to bring a few results back if you want something made from them!

[hg] i will. oh would you like something else i have grow it food and good -puts the chard away and pulls out some grapes-

[NK] Uh... sure? -He looks interested in the grapes, but also a bit wary-

[HG] we got them from the real world when i was there

[NK] Oh...

[HG] the place is weird everything looks different and has more shapes and there is more stuff

[NK] Sounds... Exciting? I'm not.. sure how to feel about that.

[NK] What do those things taste like? -point at the grapes-

[HG] they are sweet but not as sweet as sugar

[Alexis] - Look out! - An arrow goes flying between the two brines

[HG] -freaks out and falls over-

[NK] -Just steps back a bit, looking at the arrow-

[Alexis] Runs out- Sorry! I didn't see you guys, I was so focused on hunting!

[HG] -is shaking a little- it's okay

[NK] Nothing harmed, don't worry. -Smile, swings weapon up to rest the feather fringe against his shoulder- -clearly examining Alexis-

[Alexis] Sighs- Well, at least it was you two and not CP...

[HG] -quietly- cp is mean to me

[NK] CP?

[Alexis] - He's the brine of my group, you know, short tempered, really tall, sets himself on fire a lot

[NK] ... Think I've seen him? But dunno. I have some minor memory problems.

[Alexis] - Good, I mean, he's gotten a bit better, but he's still a violent asshole

[NK] Ah, I know how that can be.

[Alexis] - I'm just glad somebody was able to tame him

[HG] -is still on the ground making the ground blocks more fertile-

[NK] So, you were hunting? Need any help?

[Alexis] - Not really, but some company would be enjoyed

[HG] I can't hunt

[Alexis] - You could still come along as company

[HG] well ok

[Nk] Count me in.

[Alexis] - Then let's go, I have a bet with Stevie right now and I'm not about to lose!

[HG] -gets up and is ready to follow alexis- what is a bet?

[Nk] -Trails behind, popping a sharp yellow shard into his staff, a gleaming blade forming after the feather frill-

[Alexis] - I suppose you could say a bet is a challenge between two people that also has a consequence for the list. For example, if Stevie losses, he has to clean his side of the house so that it's spotless

[HG] and if your lose?

[Alexis] - I have to do something Stevie's been wanting to try

[HG] that something is -starts eating some grapes-

[Alexis] - I don't think it's any of your business...-Is starting to blush a little

[HG] -shrinks a little- oh sorry

[NK] Kinky.

[Alexis] Huffs a little as she draws her bow-

[Lie] She and CP arrive at Doc's place and knock-

[Doc] Is in the vine room with Yaunfen and Crim- Come in?

[Lie] Walks in from above and looks over the railing- Hey Doc, we have a request

[Doc] We? Oh dear... I hope it's nothing bad. Cp usually stays away if anyone is asking for favors.

[Lie] - When you gave CP your coding, you said you could give me a pixel so that if he was ever removed he could be regrown from that. Do you think you could give me that pixel now?

[Doc] Of course, come down here-

[Crim] - looks up from where he curled up, looking at the two people entering. One he remembers, but the other he is curious about. Uncurling, he scrambles over to them.-

[Lie] Walks down, urging CP with her-

[CP] Raises a brow at the new dragon- What did you do now?

[Doc] I assume that's directed at me? I just found him like that.

[Crim] - He sits up on his back legs staring at CP - I do nothing, play good.

[Lie] - He's graduated to the gifted class

[CP] Groans before looking down at Crim- Wasn't talking to you kiddo, why don't you go play with Yaunfen

-Sound of moving water in the next room-

[Doc] Be nice Cp, he's new.

[Crim] - snorts little poofs of smoke at him - No plays, noms please.

[Lie] - Well at least we know DN isn't near, I can hear water

[Steve] Comes out of the bathroom with a cheerful whistling noise- 

[Doc] Don't say his name....

[Lie] - Oh, hey Steve

[CP] - Endrea isn't here kiddo

[Doc] Oh, no. He eats coal, and probably other gems and rocks too? 

[CP] - Coal?

[Crim] - looks at CP strangely, then drops to all six to sniff the ground.

[Steve] Hello Lie! - very chipper. His eyes flick to Cp and he makes a grinchy smile-

[CP] - What is that fucking look for?

[Lie] Happens to have a bit of coal on her and so offers it to Crim- Here, this is probably tastier than the carpet

[Steve] Smiles even bigger- Wouldn't you like to know.

[Crim] - prances over and takes the coal from Lie and like a cat, rubs her hand before scurring off to eat -

[CP] Flips Steve off-

[Lie] - What are you talking about Steve?

[Steve] Markus got laid.

[Doc] Really?!

[CP] - Did not need to know asshole!

[Lie] - Really? Good for him

[Crim] - crunches loudly on his coal -

[Yaunfen] Tries nosing a trunk that xe knows has cookies in it open0

[Doc] Is too distracted by the crunching to hear the trunk squeak- 

[Steve] Shrugs - You want your dad to be happy don't you?

[CP] - He's not my dad

[Yaunfen] Gets the trunk open and starts shuffling things out of it-

[Crim] - watches Yaunfen and crunches extra loud to cover their sounds -

[Steve] Might as well be.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Calm down CP, anyways, Doc, about that pixel...

[Doc] Right, fair warning though. It will hurt a little. So no fair punching me.

[CP] Floats up towards the ceiling-

[Yaunfen] Little excited noise as they find a few toys and tosses them out, a bit of dye flies out as well-

[Doc] Cp... since when are you balking at a little pain? Especially since your wife requested it.

[CP] - I'm not liking the idea of not getting to punch you

[Lie] - CP be reasonable

[Doc] -Facepalm-

[Crim] - finishes his coal and burps a sulfurous cloud of smoke into the room.

[Steve] What is that eggy smell?!

[Doc] Did someone fart?

[Crim] - Covers his mouth and starts to slink toward a door.

[Yaunfen] Nudges some toys towards Crim-

[Doc] Can I have one of your oil flowers Lie? That should clear the air-

[Lie] - Sure- She hands over a flower

[Crim] - looks at the toys, the door, then back at the toys. He bats the closest one back at Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] - Come play!

[Doc] Waves it around a bit and the smell of sandalwood banishes the sulphur stink-

[Lie] Finally convinces CP to come down and stays directly in front of him- I'll stay right here

[Doc] Just give me a moment. This is an unnatural maneuver, even for me. - Xe generates a bit of buzzing statick and laves it like soap all over hir gloves. The thin coating is almost invisible, but it's making a quiet sizzling noise-

[Yaunfen] Digs in the trunk a bit more-

[CP] His body is tensing in waves-

[Crim] - hears the sizzling noise and freezes, watching -

[Doc] Dips hir hand into Cp's chest and feels around his hearts, looking for an edge-

[CP] Is growling, his redstone heart fluctuating in power as Doc messes around as he tries to remain focused on Lie-

[Doc] Finds one of the normal hearts on the top and snaps off a single fleshy cube. The sound it makes as it releases is hard on the ears. Xe withdraws hir hand quickly, protecting the tiny piece of heart.

[CP] Jerks a little- FUCKER!

[Doc] Sorry! I said it would hurt.

[Lie] Places a hand on CP's chest- It's okay, it's over now, you can be grumpy if you want

[Crim] - eyes grow wide at the noise and he slinks away from everyone looking for a shadow to hide -

[Doc] I chose a protected spot so that it would regenerate really quickly. Shouldn't take more then a few minutes to fill back in-

[Yaunfen] Brings another toy over to Crim- Play?

[Steve] Walks closer to look at the pixel and Crim and Yaunfen become visible to him around the corner - Hey, where'd the wicked looking dragon pop in from?

[Crim] - isn't listening and starts to dig into the floor franticly -

[Lie] - Sub seed, it's vocal

[Yaunfen] Nudges Crim worriedly-

[Steve] Hey, no need to tear up the carpet. You're safe.

[Doc] Tear up the what? - looks at them- what a mess!

[Crim] - claws shred the carpet and tears into the cobble -

[Yaunfen] Pushes Crim- Stop! No scratch!

[Steve] Stop! Calm down! It's okay.

[Doc] If you need a scratching post Crim, just say. I can make you one easily.

[Crim] -whines and curls up, shaking -

[Lie] - What's wrong Crim?

[Steve] Poor critter, They're terrified. What's wrong little buddy?

[Crim] - opens an eye - Bad sound bring things, bad.

[Lie] - Bad sound?- Lie moves away from CP to kneel down by Crim- What's the bad sound Crim?

[Doc] You mean yelling?

[Crim] - opens his mouth and makes a screech like static -

[Doc] That's a weird noise. You mean something being attacted by glitchy sounds? What kind of thing is it?

[Crim] Black, shadow, claws. No good.

[Lie] - Ah, electricity- Lie opens her arms for Crim to crawl into them if they want

[Doc] Oh! Do you think my statick sounds like an Endermen?

[Crim] Eyes bad! - Leaps into Lie's arms, he's shaking.

[Lie] - Shhhh, it's okay...- She runs her hand down Crim's back- So long as you don't look them in the eyes, they won't hurt you

[Doc] And Endrea will beat them up if they're mean to you. Some of the ones that hang out here are also her kids.

[Crim] - listens - No bites?

[Lie] - No, they won't bite, in fact there are some really friendly endermen around here as well

[Steve] You'll like Enderbro, he's just a big kid.

[Crim] - whimpers but nods.

[Doc] And you're safe with us Crim.

[Lie] - Doc is right, we won't let anything hurt you

[Doc] Has a small thought and pulls out a block of obsidian and starts slicing bits off of it. Xe forms the blackness into a pair of tiny hearts-

[CP] - Now what the fuck are you doing?

[Doc] You'll see. - Xe pokes the hearts to make them concave and fits the small pixel of meat in between them before pressing the hearts together around it like a locket. 

[Steve] Oh I have some spider string! Here- 

[Doc] Thank you Steve. - Xe threads the locket and moves to hand it to Lie with a smile. - Keep him warm and close, just in case.

[Lie] - Thanks Doc, CP's about to.. Well, probably get into a lot of hot water

[Doc] Do you need help?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Of course... well I'm glad I could provide a backup plan and some life insurance at least.

[CP] Grumbles-

[CP] Begins pacing, waiting to make certain the bit of his heart has regenerated-

[Lie] - CP... Calm down please

[Doc] Why are you so agitated? I know you don't like me 'messing with your code' but it's just a crumb.

[CP] - It's none of your fucking business!

[Lie] - There's a few... Problems on his server at the moment

[Doc] Oh, is that what this is all about? More nonsense with your generals? I would have thought punishing Giselle would have shut most of that down.

[CP] - More like my generals being attacked

[Doc] Oh.... Is there anything I can do to help?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Then... please be careful. I know you don't like it, but we are your friends. We don't want you to get hurt. 

[Steve] Come back quick, okay big guy?

[CP] Flips them both off before opening a portal back to his server, the heat of the Nether washing into the room before he closes the opening-

[Lie] Shivers a little-

[Doc] I think we should declare flipping the bird as Cp's official salute.

[Lie] - He'd hate it


	239. Dolly's Obsession, Doc and Grinny

[Zeke] Is taking a walk and wanders near Lie's place-

[Lie] Is returning from Doc's place- Oh, hey Zeke. Enjoying the afternoon sun?

[Zeke] Mmm... Oh! Hello Lie... - His voice is just as melodious as usual, but it's obvious he's concerned.

[Lie] - Is everything okay?

[Zeke] I'm worried about my mom...

[Lie] - What's wrong with her?

[Zeke] Well... it's like this. She started mining and I thought that was great because she's getting into the game. Go native you know? But she's gotten obsessed with the potion brewing. She's acting really starnge.

[Lie] - Potion brewing? I'm not very good at that myself, but how exactly is she acting strange?

[Zeke] It's hard to describe. She seems different, more confident, but in this really hungry, driven way. And she hardly ever leaves her room.

[Lie] - Is she neglecting you at all? Are you okay?

[Zeke] It's not like that. I don't need her to take care of me. I can cook and do laundry and all that. And she's not ignoring me if I try to talk to her. Just kind of.. like patting my head? Sending me out to play?

[Lie] - That doesn't sound right... Every once in awhile sure, but almost everytime?

[Zeke] Does potion brewing usually smell bad?

[Lie] - Depends on who's making it

[Zeke] I know she's keeping the furnaces going at all hours, I can sorta hear the flames when I'm in my room. I don't know what to think.

[Lie] - Do you want me to talk with her?

[Zeke] If you want to try. I already bugged her an hour ago myself and didn't get anywhere.

[Lie] - I'll see what I can do. You can stick around here for now if you want

[Zeke] Do you mind if I hang out with the barn cats for a bit?

[Lie] - Go right ahead. You're welcome in the house to hang out with Hope and the Vulpix's too

[Zeke] Thank you.

[TLOT] Is sitting on the side porch of the castle reading a book and eating cookies with his feet up-

[Lie] Rides up on Beau- Oh, hey TLOT

[TLOT] Waves cheerfully- Morning Lie! Want a cookie? 

[Lh] Pads over to the top of the steps - Mow?

[Lie] - No, I'm actually heading down into the lab to talk to Dolly

[TLOT] Really? Why?

[Lie] - Zeke is worried about her, she's been really focused on potion making lately, like a concerning amount apparently

[TLOT] Oh. Do you want some backup?

[Lie] - Sure, just let me get Beau inside Doc's pen

[TLOT] I'll meet you inside- Goes in and LH scampers after him. 

[Lh] Leaps onto a fence post and butts agains one of the skeletal horses-

[Lie] Rides in and dismounts before giving Beau an apple and stepping out of the pen- Ready to go?- She's holding her hand out for LH to rub against

[Lh] Bumps her- puuuuuuuuuuuurrrr

[TLOT] Whenever you are. Feel free to just pick him up, he's love-y enough to not care.

[Lie] - Oh I know- She picks LH up and starts heading for the lab

[TLOT] Sniffs as he goes down the stairs- Someone is really burning something.

[Lie] - Yeah, what are they trying to do?

[TLOT] Heads down to Dolly's room and taps on the wall. - Dolly? 

-There's a bit of hurried shuffling and the distinct sound of blocks being placed before she comes to the door- 

[Dolly] Yes? - Her face shows a lack of sleep and there's a weirdly masculine cast to her posture and the way the torchlight falls on her cheeks.

[Lie] - Hey, is everything okay?

[Dolly] Weirdly intense smile- Of course it is? Why?

[Lie] - Because your son is worried about you

[Dolly] Aww, he's such a thoughtful child. Why is he worried?

[Lie] - Because according to him you've been working relentlessly and even though you pay attention to him when he initiates it, he feels like it's more like "pat on the head, go outside to play" type of thing

[Dolly] Well I have been rather busy, this is true.

[Lie] - You should take a break, you look exhausted

[Dolly] I do? I feel fine. I actually feel healthier then I have in ages. My knees and ankles stopped hurting too. I never thought I'd get to essencially quit my job before becoming a senior citizen, if ever, but this has been so good for me.

[Lie] Gives TLOT a concerned glance-

[TLOT] Is squinting with obvious effort and casually backs away to lean on the big table-

[Lie] - Can we come in Dolly?- She casually puts her hands behind her back and spawns a calming flower, hoping that will get Dolly relaxed enough to realize how tired she is

[Dolly] Why? We can talk just as easily out here.

[Lie] - Alright, then step out so we can sit and talk. Relax a little

[Dolly] Comes out of the room and stands in front of her - What's on your mind Lie?

[Lie] - Concern, my mate is off on his own server to deal with some stuff

[Dolly] Ah, I'm sorry. - her eyes flick ever so slightly back to her space-

[Lie] Her hand goes up to the lockets hanging from her neck- I'm just... Really worried this time around... He thinks it has to do with his NOTCH...

[Dolly] He's strong, and if he fails, his friends and wife will be here to catch him I'm sure.

-Lie starts to feel a little bit of pressure, as if something is pushing her slightly away from Dolly-

[Lie] Frowns a little- Dolly, are you sure everything is alright?

[Dolly] Absolutely! Coming here is the second best thing that's ever happened to me.

[Lie] - If you're sure...

[Dolly] I've never been more sure of anything!

[TLOT] With effort- What.. was the first, best thing? 

[Dolly] My son. 

[TLOT] Understandable.

[Lie] - Alright, well I suppose we should let you get back to your project...

[Dolly] Absolutely. And it was super talking to you two.

[Lie] - Same to you

[Dolly] Goes back in her room- 

[TLOT] Lets out the breath he was holding - shit...

[Lie] - What's wrong?

[TLOT] It's hard to explain... it's like... she's of two minds somehow? I got just a glimpse and then nothing. Just white flames that blocked me from scanning her anymore.

[Lie] Summons her white flames after a brief amount of concentration- Like these?

[TLOT] Yes... It wasn't an attack. Just something shielding her mind.

[Lie] - Weird... Well, if I'm not needed here, I think I'll head home. Unless there's something you need me for?

[TLOT] No, I think I'm going to go rest. That didn't feel too great. My head kinda hurts now.

[Lie] - Okay, I'll see myself out. Oh, and I heard about Notch and Flux, I'm assuming you felt it?

[TLOT] Oh yes.... that was nice. And very overdue.

[Lie] - Talk about a slow burn

[CP] Enters his server in his office and begins preparing to leave when Winston opens the door and enters-

[Winston] - Master, there's something urgent we must discuss

[CP] - Not now Winston

[Winston] - Please sir, you should hear this!

[CP] Pauses- Five minutes Winston

[Winston] Composes himself- Sir, since you've ordered us general to hide away the general mobs have come under attack and are vanishing. We can find no trace of the ones that have disappeared, not even a sign of death

[CP] - Mobs don't just vanish into thin air Winston

[Winston] - I know that sir, which is why I urge you to be careful and perhaps look into this

[CP] - A few mobs disappearing is no major call for concern Winston

[Winston] - It's not a few sir

[CP] Stops what he's doing and turns to face his most trusted general- How many Winston?

[Winston] Seems a bit ashamed- A few hundred sir, in a very short period of time as well

[CP] Sighs- Get me names and I'll look into it

[Winston] Salutes and hurries off to gather the information requested-

[CP] Sits at his desk and pulls up the data for his game and sets it up to search for the vanished mobs. It isn't long before Winston returns and hands him a list of names over several pages of paper-

[Winston] - Here you are Master

[CP] - Thank you, if you can figure out where these new mob leaders usually begin to rise, please do so. It will be of great help

[Winston] - Immediately sir

[Doc] Is searching the house for Grinny- 

[Lh] Is sort of helping.

[Grinny] Found a high spot to hide, he's hidden above the dragon head in the vine room-

[Doc] Walks into the room looking around- 

[Lh] Bounds in with a small mouse toy in his mouth an spots Grinny, he drops the toy to mew at the other cat- 

[Doc] Oh, there you are Grinny!

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[Doc] Ah, don't be so rude. I wanted to check on your fur. Your sweater could probably use a wash too.

[Grinny] Growls a little-

[Doc] Scoots a little closer but still out of swat range- It's taking so long for your hair to grow back. I'm just trying to help.

[Grinny] Presses himself farther back into the corner-

[Doc] Drops a wool block to get a bit higher and climbs onto it. - Grinny.... Don't be like that.

[Grinny] - Go away!

[Doc] Why won't you let me help you? I've been nothing but nice to you. Is there something you need that you don't have?

[[Grinny] Flicks tail in irritation- Yes! Peace and quiet!

[Doc] Is silent for a long moment. In that space, it become apparent how quiet the house actually is. There's the barest crackle from the flaming netherrack on the roof, and the muffled noises of the mobs in the lab far below, but otherwise it's very very quiet. - Is this place really not peaceful enough for you?

[Grinny] - This quiet is worse, reminds me of the labs...

[Doc] I'm sorry Grinny. What they did to you was unforgivable. But... please don't hate me because of it. I'm not that kind of person.

[Lh] Mow?

[Grinny] - Says the one who also works in a lab and experiments!

[Doc] But mostly I just test things out on myself. Unless someone is hurt and needs an emergency fix. Or they request special work.

[Grinny] - It's still a lab!

[Doc] Well, I do have a doctor's office in town...?

[Grinny] Growls and decides to try and slink off to go find Smile-

[Doc] Reaches out and grabs Grinny gently before hopping down off the block. Xe rubs his ears gently. - Come on Grinny. What can I do to convince you of my sincerity?

[Grinny] Struggles- LET GO!

[Doc] Feels him in hir arms and realizes he still needs the sweater. Xe sets his feet down on the fuzzy block but keeps hold of him- I'm just trying to talk to you. Calm down.

[Grinny] Immediately tries to pull away-

[Doc] Give me a decent answer and I'll let go. What do you want from me? Give me a chance.

[Grinny] - Just leave me alone

[Doc] Sighs- I'm here if you change your mind. - Xe lets him go.

[Grinny] Darts off-

[Lh] Runs off as well, hoping to play with Grinny.


	240. Death of A Herobrine, One Pixel

[CP] After a few days he's traversing the overworld, searching for where his mobs had vanished. He was baffled by what he had found. In the server's system, there was no sign of the mobs having even existed ever, which CP knew was wrong, he had spoken with some of the mobs before. He was so focused on trying to figure out what had happened that he didn't notice the figure which had begun stalking him until an overwhelming sense of dread overtook him. A growl forms deep in CP's throat as he scans his surroundings- I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!

[NOTCH] - Oh do you?- The cruel NOTCH steps out from the shadows, a diamond blade glittering in his hands

[CP] Growls as he summons both of his weapons only to remember the scarf around his sword, he quickly dismisses the sword- What have you done to my mobs?

[NOTCH] - I had need for test subjects

[CP] Readies himself to attack- Test subjects? My mobs are not your guinea pigs!

[NOTCH] - Oh but I believe they are, you pathetic excuse. I suspect your brother is with you, the fact he hasn't alerted me to where you've moved to makes me think that you've finally convinced him to join your side... Perhaps he needs to be removed as well

[CP] - You won't lay a finger on Stevie

[NOTCH] - Watch me

[CP] Charges forwards swinging his pick at the NOTCH which artfully dodges, keeping the sword at the ready-

[NOTCH] - Was that a sheath I saw on your sword? Are you hindering yourself now? It almost appeared to be made from hair!

[CP] - Shut up!

[Notch] Is watching carefully for an opening, knowing he has a better chance of finding one since CP isn't using his sword-

[CP] Swings at the NOTCH's legs and just barely misses, he over stretches himself and the NOTCH strikes quickly, barely scraping CP with the sword, but that's all he needs. A searing pain erupts through CP where the sword hits and begins spreading across his body. He hears NOTCH laugh coldly as the being steps away-

[NOTCH] - That should finally take care of you, now to move onto everything you love. Your mobs were test subjects to finding a new way to remove you. I'll be ever so glad to see you gone

[CP] Falls to the ground, unable to speak due to pain and he watches as his body begins dissolving, pixel by pixel, his code being unraveled and ripped apart before his very eyes. It isn't long before he actually passes out from pain, his last conscious thoughts of his wife and begrudgingly, his family, including Markus-

[Lie] Is moving some things in her workroom and just freezes, her mind feeling as if a whip had snapped and broken in her mind, she lets out a scream which can be heard halfway across the village as she collapses to the ground. She curls up, sobbing loudly and around the outside of the house her black vines erupt and practically smother the house-

[TLOT] Runs to her house

[Steve] Is huffing along a few steps behind him- 

[TLOT] Lie! Oh my Gods....LIE!

[Lie] - Can't hear them-

-A few offensive pods move amongst the black vines around her house-

[TLOT] Focuses his mind on getting through to her-

[Lie] Her mind is in confusion and pain, seeking something familiar which had been yanked away-

[TLOT] Grabs Steve as he comes up and tps inside- Lie? Where are you Lie?!

[Hope] Goes rushing past them to look into the workroom-

[Lie] Is just sobbing-

[TLOT] Goes to her and instantly feels the loss - 

[Steve] Feels the echo of it through his husband. He doesn't hesitate to run to her and hug her. 

[TLOT] Joins his mate- Lie...

[Lie] - I... I can't feel him... It.... It just... Stopped...

[TLOT] Searches hard- But I can still feel him... It's small but present.

[Lie] - It was... Was just so sudden...

[Steve] Wails- Poor Cp!

[TLOT] Moves his hand over her, expecting the feeling to be coming from the redstone heart, but it's a bit higher. He hovers a hand over her breast and feels the little bump of the pendant- It's coming from here?

[Lie] - I... I had Doc give me one of his pixels... After he told me what he might have to do...

[TLOT] Rocks back on his heels. - Ah. Then he isn't lost to us. You just have to be patient. You have everything he needs.

[Lie] - But... My mind feels so empty...

[TLOT] Give him some time. He just needs to regenerate. You trust Doc's work don't you?

[Lie] - Y-yes...

[TLOT] Hugs her warmly - It'll be alright Lie. Just keep that little piece safe, and you'll have him back.

[Lie] - I just... Don't want to be alone right now...

[TLOT] You're never alone Lie. 

[Steve] We're all here for you. 

[TLOT] Just clear away the vines and I think, judging by what I'm feeling outside, you'll soon be the opposite of alone.

[Lie] - Vines?

[Steve] The whole outside of the house is covered Lie...

[Lie] - Oh...- She concentrates and the vines slip away

-There's an immediate bang as the front door swings open and closed- 

[Notch] Skids hard on the floor and almost slams into the wall trying to get to her. 

[Doc] Runs in the opposite way with Herabrine close on hir heels-

[Herabrine] Lie.....!

[Lie] Sniffles and rubs her eyes clear-

[Notch] Sits next to her- It's okay Lie... 

[Doc] A bit urgently- do you have the piece?!

[Lie] - Yeah, I have the piece

[Doc] Thank goodness.... Fuck his fucking NOTCH bastard...- is quite angry-

[Lie] - He... He knew there was a chance of having to face him... That's why I asked you to get me the pixel...

[TLOT] Thank goodness for that. 

[Doc] I would have done it sooner if he'd been willing. Gods know I've hidden a few pieces of myself just in case.

[Lie] - He... He figured his NOTCH was behind the new leaders which were emerging, attacking his generals, and then vanishing...

[Doc] I'm not suprised. 

[Herabrine] It's not like another brine would go to that much trouble to fuck over one of their own....

[Lie] Sobs softly- It was so sudden...

[Herabrine] At least he didn't suffer...

[TLOT] I know it hurts, but he's not gone. 

[Doc] Yeah, he just needs some time to rebuild. Once he's regrown enough pixels to form a mouth you can feed him stuff to speed it up.

[Hope] Comes closer and mews softly-

[Lie] - How long though? How long before this pixel finally starts growing?

[Doc] It probably already is. It'll sorta pop into a bigger shape when it hits enough stored pixels to make something substantial. 

[Notch] What kind of shape?

[Doc] Honestly, I don't know... when I was really small I think I was probably kind of like a... pac-man? Something very simple. Just a few pixels.

[Lie] Her hands come up to cup the locket and she whispers to it- Please... Hurry...

[Hope] Crawls into Lie's lap-

[Herabrine] Well... I'm going to make you some dinner Lie. 

[Steve] I'll feed the animals! 

[Notch] I'll get you a blanket- 

[TLOT] I'll be right back with alcohol and bacon. - tps away- 

[Doc] Looks around a bit helplessly for a moment- I'm... not going to leave you alone Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you, help me up to my room?

[Doc] Does so - 

[Notch] Meets them halfway and drapes a blanket over her shoulders-

[Lie] - Thanks Notch..., guess I probably scared you with that scream...

[Notch] Very much so. I was retrieving an item that fell under my desk and whacked my head on it bolting upright -

[Lie] - Sorry...

[Notch] It's okay. I can't remember what I was reaching for, but it probably wasn't important.

[TLOT] Reappears with a cloud of bacon-y steam, a tray of cinnamon rolls and several bottles of booze. - Rolls courtesy of Sam.

[Lie] - I'll have to thank him later- They reach her room and she sits on the bed which seems a bit to large for comfort at the moment

[Herabrine] Reappears with a huge plate of chicken, it's cooked simply but falling off the bone. - Hey, what's with the breakfast stuff?

[TLOT] Sam sent it over

[Gk] Clatters into the yard wailing - Cp!?!??! Buddy!?

[Lie] Looks out her window and shakes her head-

[Gk] Bangs his horned head on the window- Argh!

[Doc] Gk! Don't hurt yourself!

[TLOT] It'll be okay! We still have a little piece!

[Gk] Is crying anyway- BAWWWW

-There's a bit of a commotion from down in the workrom-

[Steve] Runs up outside and pats his leg- He'll be back. It's okay! 

[Gk] Grabs Steve reflexitively and cries on him-

[Doc] Uh... I'm gonna go check on that- Runs off to see-

[Endrea] Is standing at the base of the stairs blocking Winston form going any farther- The Mistress doesn't need to be bothered right now Winston

[Winston] - Endrea, the Master has vanished into nothing. The Mistress is next in command and should address the mobs, they are panicked and confused right now!

[Doc] Comes up behind her- Winston!

[Winston] - Oh, Doctor.

[Doc] Winston. Lie is really distraught right now. She needs the support of her friends. And Cp isn't gone. He's just in a really diminished state.

[Winston] - Then what are we to do? The mobs have no idea what to do. According to one of Eliza's children the Master was merely scratched by NOTCH's sword before he dissolved into nothing. They are scared about what could happen if that has happened to their Master. They also want to make sure that they don't lose their other leader!

[Doc] NOTCH did kill him, that is true. But he's recursive because of my alterations. We still have a bit of him he left here as insurance against this very thing. He just needs some time to get back on his feet. 

As for the mobs? Do you want me to hide them?

[Winston] - Bringing all of them over here would be a hassle, and without the Master's command they would be rather destructive

[Doc] I wasn't proposing that. But I know you guys move around a lot anyway. I could make a fresh seed next door and you can wreck it up until Cp is back on his feet.

[Winston] - No... For now I'll do what I can, but please, as soon as the Mistress is able to, please have her come speak to them

[Doc] I'll let her know. Just try to keep everyone else as hidden and safe as you can in the meantime.

[Winston] - I will do what I can- He turns to leave and slips through a portal

[Endrea] Huffs a little-

[Doc] Easy Endrea, you can't really blame him for being upset.

[Endrea] - No, but I am the one contracted to the Mistress, thus part of my job is to protect her

[Doc] Then be there for her please. She's really upset right now.

[Endrea] - I still have my children to watch though, and I believe her room is crowded enough at the moment

[Doc] I understand. - Turns to go back to her-

[Lie] Has eaten some of the food and has managed to stop crying-

[Doc] sits on the edge of the bed- 

[TLOT] Has taken up a meditative pose and is trying to spread some calming energy-

[Lie] Jumps a little as she feels the locket twitch-

[Doc] What is it Lie?

[Lie] Pulls the locket out- It twitched...

[Herabrine] Hey Cp? You gonna come out?

[TLOT] Opens one eye-

-The locket twitches again-

[Doc] You might want to take it off and hold it or set it on the bed....

[Lie] Lifts the locket so the string slips off over her head and holds it gently in her hands as the movements become a bit more frequent-

[Doc] Actually, you should probably open it. Just press the side and it'll pop open like a normal locket-

[Lie] Does so and there's a bit of a popping sound as a spawn egg jumps out- A... A spawn egg?

[Doc] Not a bad shape to rest in while you heal- 

[TLOT] Gets up to get a closer look. He runs a hand above the surface. - He is in there....

[Lie] - Thank goodness...- She cradles the egg close to herself

[Gk] sobbing suddenly stops- What the fuck? 

[Steve] Let go of me!

[TLOT] Moves his hand in a sweeping gesture. He's mumbling softly soothing words. 

-There's a lot of murmuring from outside-

[Doc] Goes to the window. - Umm...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] You should probably see for yourself...

[Lie] Pushes herself up off the bed to look out the window-

-There's a rather large pile of picked flowers on the ground under her window and a great deal of Testificates looking up at her with worried faces-

[Lie] She smiles sadly at them, holding CP's egg a bit closer-

[TLOT] Is letting them know mentally that it will be okay. That Cp was hurt and his wife is upset.

[Testificates] Nodding and offers of help-

[Steve] Comes back upstairs a bit out of breath and damp from being cried on - Whoah... is that? 

[Doc] Yes.

[Lie] Returns to the bed and sits down- Yeah

[Notch] Holds up the discarded blanket - Do we need to incubate it?

[Lie] - I don't know,..

[Doc] No. It's just a shell.

[Lie] - Hera... Would you mind staying here for the time being? You can build a pen for Maggie in here

[Doc] You don't want to come stay with me?

[Herabrine] Of course. Whatever you need Lie.

[Lie] - I'd rather stay here, but I will call for you if I need you

[Doc] Understood. 

[TLOT] Say my name Lie, and I'll be here in a matter of moments.

[Lie] - I know, thank you


	241. Call From Jeb, The Overworld Queen, The Red Kitten

[Doc] Decides to walk Markus out. 

[Notch] is looking very glum, and starts suddenly at a rather insistent buzzing from him inventory. He pulls out his phone and scowls at it. 

[Doc] What is it? 

[Notch] Fucking Jeb... -he answers the phone with faux sweetness- yes? 

[Jeb] I saw some rather unusual activities earlier and I have information....

[Notch] Spit it out. 

[Jeb] Replace my computer? 

[Notch] Groans, I can't come out there and hold your damn hand, fuck it, I'll wire you money and you can buy whatever. Hold on- he's pulls the phone away from his ear to bring up an app and transfer a sizable amount to his former colleague- there! Now you better have something good for me! 

[Jeb] There's a NOTCH out there performing some rather high level deletions for an AI and we saw it kill a brine with impunity, but since the numbers shuffle we weren't sure which one it was. Either way, it's dangerous, and you might be able to do something with its number. 

[Notch] Low and angry- I would have just given it to you... 

[Jeb] Well I'm not you. Do you want it or not? 

[Notch] Grinds his teeth- I paid for it, give it to me. - he pulls out a book and quill and scribbled down the code before hanging up on Jeb a bit more forcefully then needed- dammit sometimes I miss analog phones. It was way more satisfying to slam one down then just hit a button.

[Doc] Looks at the notation-So, what is this?

[Notch] It's a tracking number. The AIs have them so they can be monitored and identified more easily. Herobrines have signature codes as well, but they're always shifting and changing because of their inherent glitchy nature. It's not normal for a NOTCH to be able to lock on a brine and delete them so easily. It's like trying to pick a lock while the different components rearrange themselves. Cps NOTCH is just as formidable and dangerous as he is.

[Doc] Wait a minute... Is a NOTCHAI's number anything like a player name? A system registry marker that lets you in or keeps you out of other servers? 

[Notch] Yeah... The system sees them as the same... 

[Doc] mental wheels spinning furiously - so technically.... Give me that number! 

[Notch] Fumbles the book a little passing it- what are you going to do? 

[Doc] Grins- I'm going to blacklist his code so he's permabanned from this server.

[Notch] That's so... I'm sorta pissed I didn't think of it myself. 

[Doc] it might make Lie feel more secure at least.

[Lie] Once everyone has gone and Hera has set up a pen for Maggie she lays on her bed, curled around CP's spawn egg. Hera is passed out on the other side of the bed asleep, but still there for her friend. Lie however just can't find sleep so she is quick to hear someone approaching on the bridge. She sits up as the door opens and Endrea sticks her head in- Endrea, do you need anything?

[Endrea] Shakes her head as she completely steps in and shuts the door behind her- There are some things we need to discuss

[Lie] - What is it?

[Endrea] - The mobs on your husbands server, they are scared. They know what happened to him and they need to be reassured that they are safe, and that their Master isn't truly gone

[Lie] - Endrea I don't have a clue as to how to do any of that, hell I've only just gotten portals done!

[Endrea] - I know, which is why I suggested to Winston that perhaps he do the speaking or guide you through it while you appear formidable, it's what the mobs are used to

[Lie] - Just how am I meant to look formidable to them, they're used to CP's strength, a strength I just don't think I have right now

[Endrea] - Wear his armor

[Lie] - Excuse me?

[Endrea] - His obsidian armor, you know armors automatically adjust to whoever is wearing them

[Lie] - I don't know... It was built specifically for him...

[Endrea] - Yes, but he'd most likely willingly use it to protect you, which is precisely what it will be doing. Winston is willing to help you with it once you get over to the other seed. When you're ready that is

[Lie] - I'll... I'll think about it... But what will I do with his egg while I'm doing that? I don't want to leave it exposed

[Endrea] I can be curled around you and keep it hidden in my paws for you if you desire

[Lie] - I suppose that would work...

[Endrea] - Shall I let Winston know to start gathering the mobs and the generals?

[Lie] Sighs- Yes, go ahead

[Endrea] Hesitates- You do realize they will be looking towards you for a plan as well? They will have questions for you as you are their leader

[Lie] - I know... I'll think of something. Thank you for being here Endrea

[Endrea] - Always Mistress- The dragon then turns and leaves Lie in the quiet of her room once more

[Herabrine] Opens one eye- So I guess we're going out for a bit?

[Lie] Jumps a little- YOU WERE LISTENING!?

[Herabrine] shrugs - I'm a brine. We're naturally nosy.

[Lie] Groans- Yeah... We're going out...- She holds CP's egg a bit tighter

[Herabrine] Do we know where his armor is? I hope he didn't have it on him.

[Lie] - Should be back where ever he got it from. I'm sure Winston knows

[Herabrine] Streches- I'm ready when you are queenie.

[Lie] - Please don't call me that

[Herabrine] Just smirks- Call Winston.

[Lie] Sighs and stands up- I'm sure Endrea's already talking with him, come on

[Herabrine] Follows- Do you know what you're going to say?

[Lie] - Not a clue

[Endrea] Is in the workroom speaking with Winston through one of his portals-

[Winston] Notices Lie- Ah, Mistress, there you are

[Lie] - Hello Winston

[Herabrine] Hey Winston, do you know where Cp keeps his fancy armor?

[Winston] - Yes, in his bedroom, just a shame the weapons which go with it are broken...

[Herabrine] Broken and gone? Or just almost broken?

[Winston] - Just broken, in our server broken tools do not despawn

[Herabrine] Round em up. We can likely get them fixed by the same Testificate that repaired his armor. But not today.

[Winston] - Duly noted, now please come Mistress, the summons has already been sent and I suspect it won't take long for them to gather

[Lie] - Alright- She steps through the portal into the higher resolution

[Herabrine] Follows her in and sways for a moment. - Gods that makes me feel like I'm gonna yack-

[Lie] - Sorry Hera

[Winston] Leads them into CP's room and presses the hidden button to open the wall and reveal the armor. He takes it off it's stand and offers it to Lie-

[Lie] Takes it and looks it over, before placing CP's egg on his bed and donning the armor. The armor shifts to fit her feminine form yet still holds it's sharpness and appearance of strength-

[Herabrine] Whistles in appreciation. - You look fierce! Let me have the broken stuff Winston. I'll hang on to it until we can get it fixed.

[Winston] Looks at Lie for confirmation and his Mistress gives it. He goes over and fiddles with something before what is essentially a drawer pops out to reveal three obsidian tools. A sword, broken into many pieces, a pick which is cracked and has a few pieces separated from it, and an axe which is mostly just cracked because it was used the least-

[Herabrine] What, no hoe? I bet it's hidden someplace else cause it was never used.

[Winston] Gathers the tools and hands them over to Hera- That would be correct, the Master has never had any use for it

[Herabrine] Hmph. I wonder if he can hear us? He's probably just be mad because I'm in his room.

[Winston] - Yes, even I am technically not allowed in here, the Mistress is probably the only one actually allowed...

[Lie] Picks up CP's egg-

[Herabrine] well come on then, let's get this over with.

[Winston] - Do you have something to say to them? Or would you prefer I speak for you Mistress?

[Lie] - Please Winston, it would be much appreciated

[Winston] - I understand, please follow me

[Lie] Nods and follows Winston out of the room and towards the area which her coronation had been held. Hera and Endea are following behind them and Endrea shifts to her dragon form once in the hallway. Lie is uneasy being here without her mate but she can't think about it long as the doors before them swing open. The generals are where they had stood before, but much more solemn this time around. There is a vastly smaller amount of mobs where there had been a multitude before. All of them are silent and looking up at their Master's mate expectantly. Winston steps forwards to address them-

[Winston] - Fellow mobs! I speak for our Mistress today when I tell you that everybeing here has been affected by the loss of our Master. However our Mistress will do what she can to help protect us as her mate has done for a very long time. For the time being please, keep yourselves hidden away, there's no need to expose yourselves if there are no players! And I am pleased to assure you that the Master is not gone and he will return! Please, bare your safety in mind and for the sake of our Mistress do not try anything rash!

-There's a murmur from the crowd below and Lie's hands tighten a little around CP's egg as she watches them carefully. She hopes she doesn't screw her husbands entire server over by saying or doing the wrong thing. She's a bit surprised when Endrea nudges her a little-

[Endrea] - You should speak to them Mistress, calm them...

[Lie] - What should I say?

[Endrea] - What ever your heart feels is right

[Lie] Swallows nervously before stepping forwards, Winston steps back politely to give her some space. She looks at the crowd gathered before her- I am not going to claim that I know what I'm doing. Some of you may remember that I did lead a group of humans, but I have never had to lead this many before. If I stumble and make mistakes then please forgive me, for I am doing the best I can. I am not my mate, I do not have the war experience which he does, but I will fight for you if you stand by me. Each one of you is important to my mate thus you are important to me

-The crowd speaks amongst themselves, as if agreeing to Lie's terms and soon a cheer sets up which gives Lie a bit of relief. Winston touches her arm and urges her back before giving a closing speech to the mobs and leading Lie away-

[Lie] Feels light headed from the stress of speaking to all the mobs and allows Winston to guide her to the conference room where he seats her in CP's usual spot as the other generals file into their spots. Winston grab a chair for Hera and places it next to Lie-

[Herabrine] Well that went decently well...

[Herabrine] Are you okay Lie?

[Lie] - Yeah, just, really not used to this...

[Herabrine] I think the best person to be in charge is someone who doesn't want to be. People who want power are more likely to be corrupted by it. Pretend the mobs are kids you're babysitting

[Lie] Please don't stick that image in my head

-The generals are silent for a few moments before Magnolia speaks-

[Magnolia] - So what happens now? What are we going to do?

[Lie] - In all honesty I'm not sure, but what I said is true. I will do my best to protect you, but I require your help as well. I don't have any idea as to what to do with this large of a group, which is why I'm depending on all of you

[Blake] - And why should we follow you? Why shouldn't one of us take charge?

[Endrea] Snorts- You're an idiot Blake. All the lesser mobs know that the bright eyes control all, they will not listen to the leader of another group of mobs unless their general is close with that general. And even then there is no guarantee

[Grayson] - She's so pathetic and puny though, probably can't even fight- The large pigman stands, grinning darkly before lunging at Lie to attack her

[Winston] Both he and Endrea leap up to Lie's defense, but there was no need as sharp black vines whip up, grabbing Grayson and slamming him back into a wall, holding him there and digging deep throns into him-

[Endrea] - Mistress...

[Lie] - I don't wish to fight Grayson, especially at this time when we are facing such a large threat

[Samuel] - I agree with the Mistress, we need to focus and figure what to do about NOTCH

[Lie] - Have there been any more sightings of him since CP was removed?

[Eliza] - No my lady, but one of my children was there when your mate was killed, would you like to speak with them?

[Lie] - Yes please, the more we know about what happened, the better

[Eliza] Nods- I have them waiting in the hall, should I call them now?

[Lie] - Go ahead

[Eliza] Lets out a series of clicks and a small cave spider comes in, it's obviously nervous as it trembles a little- M... Mistress

[Lie] - It's alright, you're not in trouble. I just wish to know what happened

[Cave Spider] Trembles a bit before finding it's voice- I.. I was hiding in some grass when I saw the Master come into the area, the NOTCH was stalking him and it was obvious that the Master was distracted since he was not noticed right away. When the... WHen the Master did finally notice him he immediately challenged him... NOTCH... NOTCH had a sword... and the Master called both his weapons but put his sword away so all he had was his pick... They fought, NOTCH barely scratched Master with the sword but it killed the Master. HIs body fell apart, unraveling at it's code...

[Lie] Looks about ready to cry again as she hears this and her breathing has picked up- Thank you for the information, it is useful... You may go

[Cave Spider] The small arachnid bows and leaves the room which falls into a hushed silence-

[Lie] Quietly- It wasn't quick...... Only the breaking of our connection was...

[Herabrine] her expression is dark- he'll pay dearly for that. I doubt he realizes what a large beehive he's kicked.

[Lie] Under the table reaches for Hera's hand for comfort-

[Blake] - So obviously the NOTCH has developed something new to combat us with... And we now know it's a sword, but what exactly did he do to the sword and how do we defend against it?

[Lie] - I don't know... I may know some others which may have an idea, but other than that...

[Blake] - Well you're of great help

[Herabrine] Takes her hand and whispers- remember, he's not gone

[Lie] - I am trying Blake, which seems to be more than you're doing. At least I'm attempting to find answers rather than just asking questions

[Herabrine] I'm sure we'll be on better footing once we have more information...

[Lie] - But how do we get it without confronting him and putting more lives in danger?

[Herabrine] Simple, we ask Cp. we just have to be patient

[Zacharia] - Many would be willing to sacrifice themselves to help you find out more

[Lie] - Absolutely not! I will not have you sacrificing yourselves for something so senseless!

[Herabrine] it's better if you hide. Let the bastard think he's won for a bit.

[Lie] - He was aiming at all of you not that long ago in case you've forgotten

[Blake] - Heh, only the weak overworld generals

[Samuel] - What did you say ember boy?

[Blake] - You heard me

[Winston] - Enough! Now is not the time for infighting!

[Herabrine] don't forget that the one who punished Giselle is more then willing to repeat those actions....

[Blake] - I saw his terror here, he doesn't like the Nether

[Lie] - That doesn't mean he's not capable of setting his fear aside Blake

[Herabrine] Doesn't mean I can't take your ass to him either. Now shut your trap.

[Blake] Huffs but does remain silent-

[Zacharia] - With your permission Mistress I believe we'll get nowhere else today until more information comes to light. May we leave?

[Lie] - Yes, but if any of you learn anything else please tell Winston immediately. He will be able to pass it along to me

[Herabrine] Sounds good to me.

-The generals all give Lie some sort of salute before almost all of them leave except Winston, Endrea, and Magnolia-

[Magnolia] - Mistress, which of my mobs would you prefer I be with? The magma cubes? Or the slimes?

[Lie] - Which do you think would need the greater protection?

[Magnolia] - Pobably the magma cubes...

[Winston] - Are you sure? The NOTCH has never entered the Nether before...

[Magnolia] - All the more reason too if he believes the Master is dead

[Herabrine] is waiting patiently but obviously ready to go

[Lie] - Winston, can you open the way back for us?

[Winston] - Yes Mistress- He gives a slight bow and opens a way

[Endrea] - I will stay here briefly to make sure the End is secure, but I will join you shortly

[Herabrine] I take it Gk has the kids?

[Endrea] - No, they are sleeping and Ashe should be able to take care of them for a short while

[Herabrine] And you should probably call Doc and let them know the little bit of info the spider gave you.

[Lie] - Absolutely, let's just hope they're awake...

[Herabrine] is already calling out in the chat as she goes through- I gotta feed Maggie, I won't be long.

[Lie] Follows, completely forgetting that she's wearing CP's armor- Alright, we should probably let TLOT know too...

[Doc] Pounds up outside carrying TLOT and Steve- Brine delivery service!

[TLOT] That looks really good on you Lie!

[Lie] - What? Oh... I forgot I was even wearing this

[Lie] - We have a bit more information on what happened to CP

[Doc] I have news too! But you go first.

[Lie] - There was one witness to what happened, a cave spider. They confirmed that CP was attacked with a sword... But it wasn't a quick death. They stated they could see him coming undone pixel by pixel.... And that his code was coming undone...

[Doc] That monster... I'll figure out what he did and how to counter it too. Mark my words! But I'll need to examine Cp for traces once he's restored. 

[TLOT] Looks stricken, remembering bad things and clings to Steve a bit.

[Lie] - What news do you have?

[Doc] We had to bribe him, but Jeb gave us something super useful. You know how the peaceful NITCHAIs told us they had a way of distinguishing each other? It's a number. And Jeb gave us the one for Cps NOTCH.

[Lie] - Really? What can we do with it?

[TLOT] Apparently deleting the mobs drew some attention to him...

[Doc] Well the number functions like a key in the same way a player name allows you in or out of a server...

[Steve] We got to use the ban- hammer!

[Doc] Cps NOTCH is permanently banned from this server.

[Lie] Looks down at the egg in her hands- That's good... I get the feeling that the deletion of a brine drew a fair amount of attention too...

[Doc] I don't know about that Lie... I get the feeling it's not as rare as we'd like. But deleting the mobs is weird. Plus it's the kind of thing that affects the players experiences. So I can see how that would draw more attention.

[Doc] Leans close to Lie to get a better look at the egg- any wiggles yet? It shouldn't be long to hatch.

[Lie] - Hoestly I was so focused on not screwing up in front of CP's generals that I wouldn't know...

[Doc] Scoots closer - May I? Just hold him up a bit.

[Lie] Holds the egg up a bit higher for Doc-

[Doc] Puts hir head to the side to listen - I hear a little movement.

[TLOT] Hops down and then helps Steve as well. He passes a hand over the shell- It's kind of like... someone rolling around in their sleep-

[Lie] - I'm not sure how CP manages to deal with his generals so often, Grayson tried to attack me, Blake insulted me... It was nerve wracking

[Doc] Easy, he just beats them up.

[TLOT] Blake is an asshole.

[Lie] Pulls the egg back closer to herself- I'm glad Endrea suggested I wear CP's armor

[Doc] It was a good suggestion. On several levels.

[Lie] - I should probably take it off though, Winston had to help me out a bit since there's more than usual with this armor

[Steve] Do you need an extra pair of hands? 

[Doc] Just unequipt it Lie.

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, right... Unequipting...- A bit embarrassed at forgetting that she does remove the armor that way

[Doc] There you go. Take a load off, you're safe now. 

[Herabrine] Sees them talking and sneaks out the side of the house and flies off towards the village.

[Lie] Cradles the egg- You know, now that I have those gauntlets off, it almost feels like it's gently vibrating...

[Doc] I wouldn't be suprised. He might be aware that you have him close.

[Lie] Smiles a little- So long as he comes back quickly

[Doc] Grins- trust me.

[TLOT] Smiles faintly and directs his soft words at the egg. - Hey Cp. I'm gonna go sit on your couch since you're not out here to tell me not to.

-The egg vibrates a bit harder-

[Lie] - Easy now...

[Doc] Come on Cp. We're all waiting on you. You can do it!

[Lie] - Do you think maybe it needs to be used like a spawn egg?

[Doc] Maybe? But be super gentle. Just in case. Click it easy. Don't throw it like a chicken egg.

[Lie] Gently clicks the egg and is surprised when it pops open and a tiny ball of red fur rolls out with a teeny mew-

[TLOT] Holy crap...

[Steve] KITTEN!

[Doc] Well that kinda makes sense actually...

[CP] Looks around and blinks before letting out a little yowl-

[Lie] - I... I don't get it... Why is he so tiny?

[Doc] He lost all his mass. He's having to rebuild himself from scratch the way I did in the beginning. And since he's spent time as a cat, it's a small actionable shape his body already knows how to pilot.

[CP] Tries standing up and wobbles some-

[Lie] - So I guess I have another small animal running around

[Doc] Just for a while. He needs to heal. I'm betting his skin is empty right now. He proabably has just enough cubes to make that shape.

[Lie] - You said I could feed him once he got a mouth, should I go get something for him?

[Doc] Absolutely.

[Steve] I have some chicken! - pulls out the roast bird and puts it in front of the kitten -

[Lie] Hurries inside to get some more meat-

[CP] Immediately makes his way over to the chicken and starts eating-

[Lie] Comes back out with a steak and a pork chop-

[Doc] Hey TLOT.... you should give her one of the meat cubes... She's gonna find out about it sooner or later anyway. 

[TLOT] Thanks for outing me! 

[Doc] You know I'm right! 

[TLOT] Huffs and puts down a rather weird cube, it's marbled like an entire block of raw bacon. 

[Lie] - What is that?

[TLOT] Very quiet- Mammoth...

[Lie] - You... Killed one of the mammoths?

[TLOT] Colors - It's for the raptors! I promised them new meat for diplomatic reasons. I only needed to kill one to make duplicates of the item drop!

[Lie] Groans and then looks at CP. The tiny kitten has devoured about a quarter of the chicken now-

[Doc] Poor thing. His body needs to be normal, or at least bigger. His metabolisim must be going crazy. He needs fuel for his fire so badly.

[Lie] - Guess I'll be doing a lot of breeding... He's usually the one that kills them for me though...

[Doc] If you run out of food just come visit me. I always have lots. 

[TLOT] Do you have trouble killing them Lie? You could always ask Herabrine to suffocate them, that would be fairly quick.

[Lie] - It's the noises they make that I don't like

[Notch] Wanders outside - what's going on out here? I keep hearing muching noises. - stops- Is that...a block of MEAT?!

[Doc] Yep.

[Lie] - Look at what's behind the chicken

[Notch] Walks over and looks down- Aww it's a kitten! A hungry kitten... Wait... Is that CP?!

[Doc] For the moment, yes.

[Lie] - Yeah

[Notch] W-why? 

[Doc] He's recovering. Don't get your cubes in a bunch- 

[Notch] Kneels down. - Cp.... My poor son... Fuck... Does Stevie know about this?

[Lie] - Noooo

[Doc] Is already typing- and get over here please. This is important.

[CP] Accidentally chomps a bone and gives it a little hiss-

[Lie] - We may have to debone things for him... That chicken Hera brought over earlier would be good

[TLOT] At least the meat block doesn't have bones. It's kinda compressed...

[Doc] Yeah, nudge him over to it. It's nice and bloody and fatty. Should appeal to him.

[Notch] Looks slightly ill

[Lie] Gently scoops CP up who reaches out with his paws to keep a hold of the chicken as she moves him over to the meat block-

[Stevie] Comes jogging up- Hey, what's going on?

[Doc] Cp confronted his NOTCH...

[Stevie] Stiffens- Again? Who... Who came out on top this time?

[Doc] The NOTCH... Cp was... deleted. Fortunately Lie had a single pixel and he's regenerating from it.

[Stevie] - Deleted? But he's never been able to completely do that before...

[Doc] We know. It's a terrifying prospect. I think if he hadn't let me give him my recursive code he would have been lost to us entirely.

[Stevie] - So where is he?

[CP] Has started on the meat cube-

[Doc] Points at the kitten- That's him.

[CP] Chews on a fatty part-

[Stevie] - That's my brother? He's so... He's so tiny...

[Doc] Well we only had one pixel. He was resting in a spawn egg for almost a day.

[Lie] - And now he's probably gonna try to eat everything...

[TLOT] You can't blame him. He needs food to rebuild. 

[Doc] At least he has food.... I had to make do with whatever raw materials I could pilfer. I consumed a lot of random things.

[Stevie] - So what's going to happen with him?

[Doc] He'll eat. And then when he's got enough raw materials he'll pop like a mob animal into a larger shape. Probably an adult cat, and then, I don't know. But we'll get him back.

[Notch] Gives the kitten a gentle pat-

[Lie] - Somebody had better be taking pictures of him this small...

[Doc] I'm on it- Starts taking screenshots from different angles-

[Steve] So just be nice to him Stevie. He's had a really shitty couple of days.

[CP] Tears off a bit too big of a piece for him to eat-

[Notch] Pulls on the piece so he can rip a bit off- Easy now! Don't choke!

[CP] Tugs on it while Notch is tugging on it with a little growl-

[Notch] Can't help but smile- Get it!

[CP] Uses tiny claws to bat at the meat-

[Doc] Dawwwwwwwwww

[Steve] He's being so cute. Dammit!

[Stevie] - So where did that meat come from?

[TLOT] I killed a mammoth....

[Stevie] - One of those big things in the savannah? Whoa

[CP] Finally tears off a smaller piece from the one Notch is holding-

[TLOT] I needed the meat... I'm not gonna do it again. There are only a few of them anyway. 

[Steve] It dropped a ton of brown woolly cubes too.

[Lie] - I bet

[Doc] Returns hir attention to Cp. - I wonder what's going on in his head?

[TLOT] Hunger mostly.

[Lie] - I think I'm going to go make him a bit of a nest on the bed-

[Doc] Stevie? When was the last time you talked to that NOTCH?

[Notch] Go ahead Lie, I'l keep an eye on him-

[Stevie] - Um... Not long before TLOT brought me and the other humans over here...

[Lie] Heads inside to start making a nest-

[Doc] Good, lets keep it that way. Same with Alexis. As far as I'm concerned, this one's a monster on the same level as TLOT's was. Apparently he was amusing himself deleting Cp's mobs as well.

[Stevie] - He's never bothered with brother's mobs before...

[CP] Kicks at the meat block sending a couple tiny chunks off-

[Doc] Exactly. I think it may have been a calculated move to either hurt him or draw him out of hiding, or both.

[Stevie] - Fa... I mean, that NOTCH has never been that aggressive before, at least not to my knowledge...

[Doc] Shrugs - I don't know what his problem is. I don't want to know. I just wish he'd fuck off somewhere and not come back. 

[Steve] And take Dn with him. 

[Doc] Wilts a bit. Xe only managed to avoid him by phasing through the stone under the castle and meeting TLOT and Steve at the spawn-

[Stevie] - Maybe... Maybe he wouldn't attack me. If you guys help me get back over there, maybe looking a bit beat up to be a bit more convincing, I could maybe get more information for you guys

[Doc] But we can't go with you. You'd be risking everything. If he kills you you'll respawn, but if he deletes you, that's it... game over... Stevie...

[TLOT] Cp would never forgive any of us if something happened to you. I know you might not believe me, but he would be devestated.

[Notch] Stevie... Please...

[Stevie] - Well what are our other options?

[Doc] A very through scan of Cp once he's restored. Plus he should be able to tell me exactly what happened. He's a hacker and he does know what certain things feel like.

[Lie] Comes out of the house- Hey, did you guys see Hera at all? She said she was gonna feed Maggie, but she's not inside...

[Herabrine] Is coming back down the road with a very smug expression - I bring presents!

[Doc] Why does that worry me?

[Lie] - What are you talking about?

[Herabrine] At TLOT- Sorry to give your Testificates busy work, but Tungsten is the best at what he does.

[Herabrine] Holds up the obsidian sword and the matching axe- All fixed!

[Lie] - And CP's going to be mad...

[Doc] Those are really pretty.

[TLOT] Mad but secretely grateful, I'm sure. 

[Steve] Those are really neat tools!

[Lie] - They were made to go with the armor... Where's the pick?

[Stevie] - I think I remember those... From a really long time ago... Actually I think I remember brother letting me use the axe in a fight...

[Herabrine] Not done yet. He tackled the sword first because it was the most broken. And then the axe because it was still in pretty good shape. But then he started getting a bit burnt, and Drillby insisted he take a break so he wouldn't mess anything up trying to hurry.

[Lie] - I see. If you wanna put the tools in the trunk in the bedroom, that would be appreciated

[Stevie] - Father, how's Flux?

[Notch] Has a farway look for a moment - Sensual, lovely, tender, kind... what were we talking about again?

[Herabrine] I'm on it.

[Stevie] - Ummmm...

[TLOT] Wry grin- Someone has been doing some very intimate server coding.

[Stevie] Turns bright red- Nope! No! Do not need to hear about that!

[CP] Little yawn having devoured about half of the meat block-

[Notch] Blushes as well - Just be happy for me, okay?

[Doc] Awww... tiny yawn.

[Stevie] - Yeah, absolutely! Just no details!

[CP] Sleepily starts on the block again-

[Lie] - I think CP's gonna be conked out here soon enough

[Doc] That's okay. He needs rest too. Just keep him close by.

[Lie] - Oh he won't be leaving my sight

[Notch] Sees Cp stop eating and scoops him up into his arms, not minding the bit of blood that gets on his shirt. - My poor son... 

[Doc] Uses hir tail fluff to scoot Stevie close to Notch-

[Stevie] Looks at his brother as he starts curling up- Is he even aware right now?

[Doc] We don't know.

[TLOT] I know it's him, his energy is unmistakable. But he's not all there mentally. Like someone who's delirious from fever, operating on base instincts.

[CP] Curls up tiny with one last little yawn, his eyes drooping close-

[Notch] Holds him close and gives him a little kiss on the head- Sleep well, and come back to us soon. 

[TLOT] Brushes Stevie's mind gently to see if his feelings are anything like Cp's were when Stevie was temporarily a child again.

[Stevie] Is a tad bit concerned, he's never seen his brother like this before and to have heard that his former father had deleted him scared him-

[Steve] Moves over to them and takes Stevie's hand, gently laying it against the kitten's soft fur. - If you ever wanted to tell him something without him inturrupting you or storming off, now is a good time.

[Stevie] - I... I think the only thing is why...

[Notch] Gives him a curious look, almost a bit sad. - Go on.

[Stevie] - Why it ever had to end up like this... With the way the two of us are...

[Notch] You mean, you two fighting? 

[Doc] Because someone got between you, and pushed you apart.

[Stevie] - Just everything

[TLOT] As long as both of you are alive, it's never too late to make amends.

[Stevie] - Yeah yeah, I know... But he never stops doing shit

[Doc] He's a difficult person. That's just the long and short if it. 

[TLOT] He has issues, but don't we all?

[CP] Little tiny soft snores-

[Lie] Giggles a little- He normally doesn't snore

[Notch] He's got a full belly, that's probably not normal either. If there's food he tends to give most of it to you Lie. I'm not sure why he has such an issue with eating around other people.

[Lie] I'm not sure he usually needs to eat much. I know his normal state is a mix of creative and survival

[TLOT] But eating is one of life's little joys. I feel like sometimes he's just reluctant to have fun, like the universe is gonna shit on him if he shows a moment of weakness.

[Lie] - He's getting better though

[Stevie] Glances around them- I'm glad your place is so lit up Lie, otherwise we wouldn't be able to be standing out here

[Doc] It's not just that Stevie, really look around- 

-Silver is sitting on their skeletal horse near the south gate of the village and Tang is also nearby. Bow at the ready. There are a few creepers, but they're moving in a small patrol along the wall - 

[Doc] Our friends are watching over us too.

[Stevie] - I don't usually see that, I'm usually inside

[Doc] It's okay. They're just keeping an eye out. You're surrounded by friends, you just have to reach out a little bit.

[CP] Kinda rolls onto his back in his sleep-

[Notch] Can't resist petting his teeny belly with one finger-

[CP] Curls around the finger-

[Notch] Gooey smile- He's so soft....

[Stevie] His hand slides up towards his brother's ears-

[Notch] Give him a little pet, I don't think he'll mind. It's likely the first time you've laid a hand on him since you were a kid.

[Stevie] - Yeah...- Little ear rub


	242. Dn vs Everyone

[Dn] Comes up the path and idly kicks a spider out of the way - You came out here to play with a cat?

[Doc] It's no business of yours!

[Lie] Feels like she should don CP's armor again-

[CN] Comes out onto his balcony- DN! LOOK! I HAVE MY OWN ROOM!

[Herabrine] Fuck off or I'll drown you

[Dn] Gives the treehouse a calculating look and nods a little bit-

[Doc] Curls up a little-

[TLOT] Snarls at him- Get lost.

[Lie] - Wish we had that sword CP's NOTCH had right now...

[Dn] You really think a sword would get rid of me?

[Notch] Growls at Dn.

[Dn] Flicks his eyes over Markus and then stares at him. - You're either a bold or a foolish player to be wearing a NOTCH skin.

[Notch] It's my skin. You're the copy. I'm the original.

[Dn] Hisses. - Liar.

[Stevie] Removes his hand from CP to start moving between Notch and DN-

[Lie] - It isn't a lie

[TLOT] It's true. He is the Supreme NOTCH.

[Dn] Pfft. Then you should show me your strength. If you claim such a lofty title.

[Notch] Swallows thickly-

[Lie] - Gifted to him by those far more peaceful and welcome than you

[Doc] He doesn't have to prove anything to you, and neither do I. - thumps hir tail angrily-

[Dn] Whatever. He's just another weak player putting on airs.

[Stevie] - No he's not!

[Herabrine] No one cares what you think, you ice-coated prick.

[Dn] Did you say something to me? Little Steve?

[Stevie] Growls, his body subtly shifting into a fighting mode he's used before-

[Dn] Sweeps his hand down and makes an icy blade from his palm. - Don't bother people above your station. Common spawn.

[Stevie] - That really all you got?

[Dn] It's all I need. - raises his blade-

[Stevie] Quickly spawns his sword and darts forwards, sweeping at DN's chest-

[Dn] Parrys him artfully and toys with him a bit-

[Stevie] Deadpans at the extra and unnecessary movements-

[Dn] Circles around him, jabbing playfully at him and making the ground slippery-

[Stevie] Watches the distance between him and DN carefully, knowing the length of his reach-

[Dn] Pokes and parries, just trying to give Stevie a bunch of little cuts and piss him off.

[Stevie] Spots the opening he's looking for and spins, not leaving his spot, shattering DN's blade within the first part of the spin and the end dragging his blade through the NOTCH's chest-

[Dn] Spins away with a gutteral groan, clutching at the ripping wound. He falls to the ground with just a tiny bit of heart and bleeds out- 

\- /DarkNOTCH was killed by player Stevie/ -

[Stevie] Huffs a bit-

[Notch] at Stevie- You killed a bad NOTCH, I hate to say it, but Cp would be really proud of you. 

[Doc] Grumbles- I wish he'd stay dead.

[Stevie] - Only reason I could is from all the fighting I've done with my brother

[Steve] Practice is practice. And you know what you learned from it has served you well.

[Notch] Probably saved your life a few times over...

[Stevie] - Oh absolutely

[Notch] Rubs the tiny kitten and whispers- I love you, and your brother does too.

[CP] Mews a little in his sleep-

[Lie] - Here, I'll take him back, should probably get a bit of sleep myself

[Notch] reluctantly passes Cp over, and gives a little yawn of his own. - I wonder where Flux is? She should know about this too.

[Stevie] Dots of blood are showing up on him from where DN poked at him-

[Lie] - You okay there Stevie?

[Stevie] - This is nothing, I'll be fine

[Lie] - If you're sure... Then I'm going to bed with this little one

[CP] Tiny purrs-

[Doc] Pulls out a potion and holds it out to Stevie between two claws-

[Stevie] - Really I'm fine, it's just a few little pokes, no need to waste one on me

[Doc] There's no waste. I like making them. 

[TLOT] Come on Stevie, we'll walk you home.

[Notch] I think I'm going to bed too. Good night guys.

[Stevie] - Thanks, to both of you- He takes the potion and chugs it quickly out of habit

[Steve] Anything for a brother. - Pats Stevie on the shoulder.

[Flux] Is pacing around in Notch's house, her body not stable and her edges being very translucent and misty-

[Notch] Comes inside to find her- Flux? You look a bit unstable. 

[TLOT] Walks beside Stevie- What's on your mind?

[Flux] - This is the second time...

[Stevie] - Not much really, recently won a bet with Alexis, but only barely

[Steve] What did you win? 

[Doc] Gets between them and a spider and growls at it so it skitters away-

[Notch] It's not your fault Flux, please don't blame yourself.

[Stevie] - Not having to clean my side of the house, and got her to allow me to restrain her a little

[Flux] - This is the second time that bastard has deleted CP and I have been able to do nothing!

[TLOT] Kinky. Glad to see you guys are spicing up the relationship a bit. Just make sure you're doing it for want and not for guilt.

[Stevie] Blushes a little- Yeah...

[Notch] He didn't tell you he was going. Would you really have been able to help? It sounds like what was done to him this time was totally unlike anything this NOTCH has tried before.

[Doc] Visit Lie okay? Stay nearby. She needs support, and likely Cp will too. He may respawn in a weakened state.

[Flux] - Still, both of them were so very important to their original father! And to watch one of them be deleted, and now having to go through this! I have failed at protecting those most important to him...

[Notch] Looks down, unsure what to say.

[Doc] If Alexis ia still up, you should telll her what happened too.

[[Stevie] - Yeah, I will. And we currently have an excess of meat from the bet so I'll probably take some of it to Lie

[Flux] - I just don't know why I even exist anymore if I cannot perform that one simple duty...

[Notch] Flux... you don't have to exist for a duty. It's okay to just be.

[TLOT] Thank you Stevie. 

[Doc] Waves good night-

[Flux] - But server's exist for a reason...

[Notch] Servers exist to make a place for life to flourish. Sometimes the players will stumble and fall no matter how closely you watch them.

[Stevie] Waves good night as well before entering his house-

[Flux] Has gone quiet, but her body is beginning to solidify again-

[Notch] Opens his arms wordlessly-

[Flux] Steps into them, where her body makes contact with him she becomes completely solid-

[Notch] Everything will work out Flux. And I'll be here for you every step of the way.

[Flux] - Thank you

[Lie] It's afternoon when Lie pushes open the door to the bar with an insistently mewing kitten in her arms- Hey Sam? Got any meat on hand?

[Sam] Um... sure. Did I miss something? - Starts taking out steaks and chops- How do you want them prepared?

[Lie] - CP... Was deleted by his NOTCH... He's rebuilding his body... And any way that's easy to get off the bone for him

[Sam] Makes a grave face, even for a skull- Then I am glad he survived in any fashion at all. I'll chop up some ham for him-

[Lie] - Thank you- She sits at the bar and sets CP on the counter-

[CP] Mews a little and sniffs the surface, smelling that food had been there before-

[Sam] Is already filling a bowl and cutting more, he scoots it over to her- How long do you think he'll be like this?

[Lie] - Well he was a spawn egg for about a day and a half or so... So hopefully not too long...

[CP] Tries to crawl into the bowl as he's eating-

[Sam] Raises his eyeridges at Cp. - Should I go make more?

[Lie] - Probably, he's eating like there's no tomorrow

[Sam] Goes to get more and lays serveral full bowls of pork chops on the counter before furiously chopping. - Perhaps you should see the Doctor about this?

[Lie] - They already know, I'll go see them about food once CP falls asleep

[Sam] I take it he's just gorging himself and passing out?

[Lie] - Yeah, but he's adorable while doing it

[Sam] Smiles softly. - Just like a cat.

[Gk] Walks in with a solem expression and starts at the sight of Lie. - Lie? Did you get another kitten from Alexsezia?

[Lie] - No that's CP, his spawn egg hatched

[CP] Is having a bit of difficulty climbing out of the bowl to get to the next one-

[GK] He's a KITTEN?!

[Lie] - Yup, a very hungry one

[Gk] Holy fuck. So... please tell me this isn't permenant.

[Lie] - No, Doc says he'll get bigger soon as he gains more pixels

[Gk] Thank goodness...

[CP] Falls out of the bowl-

[Lie] - Careful!

[Sam] Moves to scoop him up and place him before the next bowl. - It's okay, it's not like he can scratch me.

[CP] Eagerly bats towards the meat-

[Lie] - So anything new over by your place GK?

[Gk] Endrea's just all tied up in knots with everything that's going on. She can't hide from the kids how stressed out she is.

[Lie] - She was of great help though when I had to go over to CP's server to talk with his generals

[gem] -come through the door with eddy and Edward on her shoulders-

[Gk] Hey Gem...

[Sam] Waves merrily-

[gem] what happened gk you seem sad? -waves at sam-

[Gk] Cp lost a fight with his NOTCH - Gestures at the kitten- This is all we have left.

[Lie] - It's better than it was

[gem] that notch should die

[Lie] - Agreed, but we're not even sure how he managed to delete CP

[gem] well if you do I am willing to help stop them because I don't like the sound of them.

[Gk] Same, but we don't even know where to start. Cp has thrown whole armies at him and nothing- 

[CP] Little mew as he bites into a chunk

[Lie] Gives CP a little pet-

[gem] if that notch has a weapon that can delete people could we steal it and use it on him?

[Gk] Who knows?

[Lie] - I doubt he'd let that weapon out of his sight. We do know it's a sword though

[Gk] I wonder how he got it in the first place?

[gem] so if we could long range chop the arm out that is holding that sword we could take it.

[Lie] - Maybe this one specializes in coding? It's been trying to delete CP for a very long time... And somewhat succeeded the first time

[gem] -tries to pet cp-

[Gk] Could we trick him onto a locked server and then delete the seed?

[Lie] - That didn't work for TLOT's NOTCH... So who knows

[CP] Ignores Gem's pets as he's eating-

[Gk] Do you think that bitch Insanity has anything to do with this?

[Lie] - I doubt it, she protected CP from the NOTCH and she wants CP back, so why would she encourage his deletion?

[Gk] If she can't have him nobody can? We know she interfered when Flux tried to save him- 

[Lie] - True

[CP] Mews as he digs his nose into the chunks-

[Gk] Pulls out a couple of cookies and offers them to Eddy and Edward. He was obviously drowning his sorrows in chocolate and sugar at Sweet Alex's house-

[Sam] Don't forget to come up for air!

[eddy and Edward] -are saying thank you in ender while now noming on the cookies-

[CP] Pulls out a piece that Sam missed, it's still pretty big-

[Lie] - CP...

[Sam] That's a bit much. Have a small piece, I'll cut that up -Tries to gently take the chunk from the kitten-

[CP] Growls and tugs on the piece-

[Lie] - He did that with Notch last night

[Sam] It's adorable- Gets it away from him and cuts it smaller before passing it back.

[CP] Pounces on it-

[Liz] *noses way in, crunching a shard on the way

[Gk] Hey Liz. Are you.. eating a rock?

[Sam] puts hir hands on the bar to push up and see Liz over it- Ummmmm

[Lie] Sneaks one of the pieces of CP's meat for herself-

[eddy and Edward] -climb down and sits together on the bar table-

[Sam] Speaks and gestures- Does anyone want food or drink?

[Lie] - Yeah, might as well eat while I'm here

[gem] sure

[Liz] mhmm, eating mommas shiny gems

[Liz] Want try? *pops a shard out and offers

[Gk] Is she... okay with that Liz? Um, I think I'll pass. My teeth aren't that strong - He grins, showing his triangular choppers- 

[Liz] i think so? We have so many.... *crunches shard

-Liz looks around and tries to climb into counter. Shi too big though-

[eddy and Edward] -keep out of liz's way-

[Sam] Already has the meat out and starts slicing it and making a very large ring sandwich with a bit of everything.

CP] Takes interest in the ring of meat-

[Lie] - Oh no, stick to your bowls

[Sam] Makes a show of putting veggies on it too-

[CP] Still wants the meat-

[Lie] Pulls him over to his bowls- Stay over here

[Gk] At least he's small enough that it's easy to move him away from stuff.

[Lie] - Yeah... Can't wait to see what he gets into when he gets bigger...

[gem] he is going to be a trouble maker

[Sam] Flicks hir gaze at the rows of bottles and thinks about Cp weaving in and out of them-

[Gk] At Liz- You should probably get down....

[Liz] - blep-

[Lie] Watches as CP crawls into another bowl to eat-

[Gk] Where's he putting it all? He must have eaten four-five times his own weight easily already.

[Lie] - He did this last night too

[Sam] Finishes with the sandwich and sets out plates before slicing it up and making a tub of mustard with touchie syrup-

[Lie] - Thanks Sam, it looks good!

[gem] thank you sam i just can't wait to dig in

[Sam] Makes a welcoming gesture- It was fun cooking for the coronation, but it's nice to just rattle around my little kitchen where it's quiet.

[Lie] - Yes, but I wouldn't have asked anybody else to make food for the coronation

[Sam] You are too kind.

[CP] Suddenly gives a little yawn-

[Herabrine] Runs by outside the window and cannonballs into the bay. - Hey Aqua!?

[Aqua] Is surprised and makes a trilling noise at her-

[Herabrine] Shapeshifts and hops over the dragon before falling back down into the water with a heavy 'plunk'

[Sky] -pokes head in, he shirtless, look at them scars - is Liz in here? I saw hir go this way.

[Gk] Points at hir-

[Sam] Points to Skys chest with a questioning face.

[Gk] Did it get hot out there again?

[Aqua] Follows Hera and blows a few bubbles at her-

[gem] i am glad aqua is have a good time in the ocean

[Sky] Shi stole my shirt and ran.

[Liz] *smile and crunch

[Gk] Did you eat Sky's shirt Liz?

[Liz] No! Shirt tastes funny. Liked the feel though!

[Sky]-soft embarrassed huff as he enters fully-

[Herabrine] Happy splashing and frolicking with Aqua-

[eddy and Edward] -wave at sky-

[Lie] - Well, looks like somebodies in for another few hours of sleep

[CP] Is curling up in his food-

[Sam] Little huff of air like a chuckle-

[Lie] Picks him up and cuddles him near her chest-

\- /Player DarkNotch was killed by MasterHerobrine/ -

[Gk] Pfft, someone's getting an early start.

[Lie] - Stevie got him last night

[gem] i keep seeing him die why are so many killing him?

[Gk] He's really trying to piss off as many people as he can. He's a prick and he's making Doc even crazier then they nomally are-

[Lie] - He's an ass

[gem] -is clearly mad about dn- they then need to stop being an ass

[Sky] How much of a dick? Should i give mix a heads up? She doesn't handle pricks too well.

[Lie] - I think I'm going to run over to Doc's place and see if I can't get another meat cube or two- Grabs a couple of sandwiches and quickly scarfs them down

[Gk] Go ahead Sky. He's just mean and unreasonable. He acts like we're all just messing up the game.

[Sky] Will do when i get home..

-Liz cronch-

[Lie] Finishes her food- Thanks for the food Sam! I'll stop by later with some veggies to restock for you!

[TLOT] Over the chat- Hey Mix? Just letting you know I'm ready to go talk to the raptors again whenever you're availible for translating.

[Steve] Also Dn and Mb are having a fist-fist in our yard if anyone wants to watch.

[Lie] - I'm sure if CP were normal he'd join in

[Gk] Unhappy sigh-

[gem] i kind of want to see that

\- /Player DarkNotch drowned/ - 

[TLOT] I think they're not stopping anytime soon despite that.

\- /Player MasterHerobrine fell from a high place/ -

[Mix] - over chat- Im ready when you are too. Been rounding up light feet.

[TLOT] Are we taking them over to stay Mix? Or just visit?

\- /Player DarkNOTCH suffocated/ -

[gem] -takes eddy and Edward and goes over to the fight they are now flying over it-

[Dn] Is choking Mb while Mb stabs his stomach repeatedly-

[Celine] Is flapping around being generally squeaky and upset.

[Lie] Is walking towards the castle and going around the fight-

[Mix] Why are they dying so much? Also i plan to have a few visit, itd be good for them

[gem] -lands on a tree next to the fight-

[TLOT] Because one is an unforgivable jackass and the other likes to fight.

[Mix] Ah.

[Crim] - nudges open a door, slinking outside -

[TLOT] At your leisure then

[gem] -throws a planet at dn's head-

[Steve] Notices - Hey Crim.

[Liz] - blep-

[Dn] Is impacted by the deceptively small and infintely dense object and slams into the ground

[Mb] Uses the opportunity to punch his head repeatedly-

[Crim] - scuttles over to stand beside Steve - They play no good.

[Dn] Kicks Mb in the crotch and the two roll in the dirt-

[gem] -giggles at dn failing-

[Steve] Well they hate one another. And pretty much everyone hates DN, he's a jerk.

\- /DarkNOTCH was killed by player MasterHerobrine/ -

[Mb] Gets up and braces himself for Dn to come running out again- Fight me some more you fucking coward!

[gem] mb should i throw more planets?

[Dn] Comes roaring out a side door with a pair of ice blades-

[Crim] - snorts - Should bites him?

[Lie] Comes up next to TLOT and Steve- Enjoying the fireworks?

[Steve] You'll have to catch him first.

[TLOT] Well enough. I know Doc is hiding because of this dipshit. I'm rather glad that Mb wants to kick his ass over and over again.

[Crim] - hunkers down and watches, slowly creeping cat-like toward them -

-liz bleps hir way over to watch the fight -

[Dn] Is weaving and stabbing as Mb slashes at him with an axe-

[Lie] Notices Crim- Crim no! Stay oer here

[gem] -talking to no one in general- why ice swords is ice things the best he has because i can guaranty my room is colder then he can put out.

[Crim] - is totally concentrated on the two others. He opens his mouth, little drops of purple drip off his two fangs -

[Dn] Punches Mb and freezes his arm where the impact landed. 

[Mb] Staggers back with his right arm frozen in front of him- 

[Dn] Weakling glitch. 

[gem] that seem like a good temperature for me

[Crim] - sneaks as close as he dares, his head is following DN like a snake -

[Dn] Looks down- Get away from me you little freak.

[TLOT] I wouldn't talk to him like that....

[Crim] - hisses and lundges out, sinking his fangs into DN's boot. Almost as fast, he lets go and scurries away.

[Mb] Stumbled into the water and is using the warm bay to thaw.

[Dn] You little worm! Arrrgh! - He shivers uncontrollably and then collapses-

\- /DarkNOTCH was killed by playerCrim/-

[Celine] Bounces around the shore squeaking unhappily- 

[Mb] I'll be fine. Stop that.

[TLOT] That was impressive.

[Crim] - scuttles back over to Steve and hides behind him - Me bites good.

[Steve] Yeah! Holy shit. - Pats Crim cautiously- 

[Crim] - rumble purs -

[Lie] Smiles at Crim- Good job Crim, just be careful, okay?

[Crim] - nods - Me go hunt many legs or no bites again.

-There's the sound of slamming doors inside the castle- 

[TLOT] Ah. I see someone has decided to take the hint, for now.

[Steve] Many legs?

[Crim] - sticks out all his legs funny and makes clicking sounds like a spider -

[Steve] OH! Spiders! Be careful, okay? 

[Crim] - nods - Many leg's eyes make bite hurt. They no hurt Crim.

[TLOT] Oh you like to eat the spider eyes? That makes sense. Don't stay out too late okay? They'll be spiders in the woods over there at the bottom of the yard near Mudsdales rolling spot and the koi pond. Stay in sight of the castle and call out if you need help.

[Crim] - nods and scurries off.

[Lie] - Say TLOT, do you have any more meat cubes on you? CP finished last nights and he ate a few bowl-fulls over at the bar

[TLOT] Oh? Yeah, we made plenty of copies. - Gives her a small stack.

[Lie] - Thanks, I get the feeling I'll be needing these

[CP] Little snore in his sleep-

[TLOT] It looks like me, Steve and Mix will be heading out for a bit, if anyone wants in, they're welcome to join. It won't take long.

[Steve] Cute little snores. - goes for the ear scratch on Cp. 

[gem] -jumps down from the tree- gem eddy and Edward reporting for duty

[CP] Ears flick a little but he snuggles into Lie's hands-

[Steve] Oh, Lie. Do you need me to do Cp's paperwork since he's.. indisposed?

[Lie] - I didn't even think about that when I was over there, and I bet he does have some piled up since I haven't seen it in awhile. I'll talk to Endrea about opening a way over there and see what's going on with that


	243. Raptor Trade, Obsidian Tools, Yaunfen Gets a New Body

[TLOT] Over chat - We're ready when you are Mix. Just tp to me.

[Mix] Alright, a sec

[Mb] Is healed enough to just be relaxing in the water now.

[Celine] crawls up and lays on his head- 

[Lie] - I'd love to go with you guys, but I don't think it would be smart to take CP there right now

[TLOT] I understand. Feel free to stay here though if you need to, rather then walk home.

[Lie] - What about the three we rescued, shouldn't you consider taking them home at the same time?

[TLOT] Not today. They're happy enough where they are for the moment, and we're going directly to the raptor village and straight back. I'm just keeping a promise I made.

[gem] -is hold eddy and Edward so they have zero chance of falling off her shoulders-

\- /tp Mixminer to HerobrineTheLordofTears/ -

[Mix] Woah- *wobbles a bit, she looks frazzled and a bit tired

[Lie] - I see, well be safe, and hurry back. I suspect motherbrine doesn't like it when you guys are gone long, especially with DN around

[TLOT] Gives Lie an eyebrow - Sassy today aren't we?

[Steve] Mix? Are you okay?

[Mix] Yeah, just a bit tired. Rounding up lightfoots is a mess, and so is asserting dominance... *rub face a bit

[Lie] - Eh, comes with having to separate the cats throughout the night

[Steve] Oh! Been kicking some dino butt? You're amazing Mix.

[TLOT] Oh, is Hope fighting with Cp?

[Lie] - More like trying to smother him

[gem] geeze

[TLOT] Oh boy.

[Mix] Mostly, yeah.. Its nothing special, Steve..

[TLOT] Let's go if we're going. Where are the lightfoots?

[Mix] The ones who wanted to go wandered off earlier so I'm just... *shrug tiredly

[TLOT] Can you yell for them over the chat or something?

[Mix] - with a completely dead look- No.

[Steve] Then what would you suggest? Is there such a thing as raptor catnip?

[Mix] Takes s bit to make actual stuff, but they like Shiny objects, and i think one likes pie. *rubs face 

[Mix] Can we just go? We can worry about foreign Dino transfer some other time?

[gem] I could make shinny planets if you would like mix

[TLOT] Okay. - Starts walking. 

[Steve] Motions for them and hurries after him-

[gem] -flies low after them-

[Lie] - I'll at least follow you to my house

[Mix] - follows -

[Mb] Is walking after them - where are you fuckers going now?

[Celine] Sqk?

[Lie] - Well I'm going home

[Mb] I can see that. Duh. I meant everyone else!

[Lie] - TLOT's seed- She seems a bit distracted

[Mb] Oh, gonna go soak up some more adulation TLOT?

[TLOT] Shush.

[eddy] -makes a little Enderman sound-

[TLOT] Lie, actually I think Mb could be of some help...

[Mb] Fuck you, I'm not helping anyone!

[Lie] - Hm? How so?

[Mix] - small yawn-

[TLOT] You have livestock to kill...

[Mb] Interested noise- 

[Lie] - Yeah... I just can't stand the noises they make, but CP will need the meat

[Mb] Grumbles-

[TLOT] Would you like to slaughter some animals?

[Mb] Maybe...

[Lie] - I only need a few, I still need a couple to breed them

[Mb] Cautiously- How many, and what kind?

[Lie] - I would like at least six pigs left, but I can work with four, and two cows left, and just a few chickens left, the coop is getting pretty crowded anyways

[Mb] Waffles for a minute and stalks up to Lie, giving her a close range stare.

[Lie] Squeaks a little-

[Mb] He unhooks Celine from his hair and puts the dragon on Lie's shoulder. 

[Celine] She squeaks and her little claws prick the female brine a little as she wraps her wings around Lie's neck and sniffs at Cp- 

[Mb] Growls as he draws his sword- Watch Celine. - Then stalks off.

[Lie] Shifts CP to one hand and pets Celine with the other-

[Celine] Leans over to give Cp a little lick.

[CP] Shifts in his sleep-

[TLOT] That went well. Come on Mix. You look so beat.

[Steve] Runs a little ahead to grab a torch and lead the way down to the cage.

[Mix] I could nap for days, really.

[gem] -lands and follows steve tlot and mix-

[TLOT] Goes to the console and makes a portal near the raptor village. The hot fug of the swampy air blows into the cool stone cage as the group steps inside and closes it behind them.

[Mix] - stretches and straightens up a bit-

[TLOT] Looks around for anyone and announces himself mentally- We've come in peace to speak to your leaders.

[Cosm'c] *cheery smile, adjusting eld'ri'ms crest in the distance

[Steve] I'm ready when you guys are. I got the cobble and buckets too.

[TLOT] Mix, we need a space to put down what we brought. Just ask them where is best.

[Celine] Is crawling all over Lie.

[Lie] - You are a little monkey, aren't you?

[Celine] Squeak? - Licks her face

[Lie] Laughs and scratches her chin-

[Celine] Wags her tail mace happily- puurp

[Lie] - I'd give you some meat, but CP's eaten most of it

[Celine] Sad eek.

[Lie] Finds a copy of Ashe's teething ring and offers it to her-

[Celine] Takes it curiously and snaps her beak on it. Finally putting one foot in the ring and pulling it with little sounds of annoyance.

[Lie] - Yup, it's a dragon proof toy

[Celine] Shakes the toy like a rat - Meep!

[Mb] Comes back covered in blood- What the fuck did you give her?

[Lie] - A teething ring for her to chew on and play with

[Mb] Hmph. She's probably hungry- He holds out a piece of meat and Celine snaps it up happily, swallowing it in large gulps like a seagull while shaking her skinny neck-

[Lie] - I would have offered her some, but CP's needing a lot of meat right now

[Mb] Snorts. - Well you have lots now. And leather and feathers too. Where do you want the meat?

[Lie] - Thank you, really, I mean it. You can put it in the chest above the furnace, it will automatically feed it into the furnace

[Mb] Sure... He walks past her, and bumps the butts pumpkin inside the door. Leaving a trail of blood as he goes.

[Lie] Sighs and decides to clean it up later, it's not the first time blood's been dragged through her house. She follows MB-

[Mb] Puts all but three pieces of beef into the trunk and stands there chewing on one of the remaining ones, watching the hopper and furnace arrangement do it's thing.

[Celine] Peep! 

[Mb] Tears a hunk off and gives it to her-

[Lie] Pets CP a little-

[Mb] Where's your husband anyway?

[Lie] - Right here- Motions to the kitten in her arms

[Mb] What the fuck Lie? How badly did he piss you off?

[Lie] - He was... Deleted by his NOTCH... I had one pixel of his and so he's having to rebuild his body

[Mb] Growls - That's bullshit... Fucking dirty NOTCH bastard!

[Lie] - Something everyone here agrees on. It's why I need so much meat, he's eating everything he can to regain pixels

[Mb] What kinda weird ass... wait... this is the Doctor's doing isn't it? Some kinda contingency plan for hir favorite killing machine?

[Lie] - Yes, Doc gave him some of hir coding, the part which allows hir to do this should they ever be deleted

[Mb] That's interesting...

[Lie] - I'm just glad it worked

[Mb] Grumbles - Yeah... I'm getting bored kicking that chump NOTCH around. - points at Cp- Get your shit together so we can fight some more.

[CP] Continues sleeping-

[Mb] Humph. 

[Celine] Flaps her little wings and Mb puts his arm out for her to flutter over and perch on it.

[Lie] - She's advancing fast

[Mb] Still kinda small.

[Lie] - She'll grow. Again thank you for gathering the meat for me, I need to go visit Tungsten, they have something of CP's

[Mb] Right. - Goes to leave.

[Lie] Calls out in chat- Hey Doc? Wanna go on an errand with me?

[Doc] I've got Yaunfen, is that okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm just going over to Tungsten's

[Doc] Okay, I'll meet you by the east gate.

[Lie] Heads out with CP towards the east gate-

[Doc] Is just dashing along [in hir human shape] from the general direction of Splenders house with Yaunfen running alongside.

[Lie] Waves at them-

[Doc] Huffs up- What's going on Lie?

[Lie] - Tungsten still has one of CP's weapons, I wanted some company in retrieving it

[Yaunfen] - What's that! What's that!

[Doc] It's Cp. You remember he can be a cat sometimes, right?

[Yaunfen] Nods-

[Doc] He's not feeling well right now. Just taking it easy.

[Yaunfen] - Mada make him better?

[Doc] I laid the groundwork, yeah. But now he just needs to eat and rest.

[Yaunfen] - Okay

[Lie] Is already heading towards the forge-

[Tungsten] Is sitting outside looking a bit hot and sweaty.

[Drilby] Hi Lie!

[Lie] - Morning! I hope we're not interrupting?

[Tungsten] Oh no. I don't have much to do today. I'm mostly done.

[Drilby] Your tools are ready!

[Lie] - Good, that's what I came over to check on. I hope it wasn't to much trouble...

[Doc] Wait, tools? I thought there was just one?

[Tungsten] Looks smug. - There was.

[Lie] - You did some experimenting?

[Tungsten] Artfully snaps his figers and Drillby runs up with a grin and something wrapped in cloth-

[Drilby] Unwraps the cloth and shows Lie the two tools. The pickaxe has been restored to it's former glory and is laying side by side with a matching obsidian hoe with a leafy design on the spade.

[Lie] Can't stop the laugh which escapes her- Now there will be two obsidian hoes...

[Tungsten] His face falls a bit- Two? I thought... dammit.

[Lie] - It's okay! I can always use another one

[Doc] Has a rather covetous look - that's gorgeous...

[Lie] - Do you want it Doc?

[Doc] Sure! I mean... if you don't want it....

[Lie] - Go ahead, maybe I can convince CP when he's fully restored to give me the other one

[Doc] I hope so. You do almost as much gardening as I do. - takes the hoe gratefully

[Drilby] Gives the pickaxe a little swish and it makes the faintest whistle of air over it's sharp edge. 

[Tungsten] Gets up to look at the kitten. - Is that him? I heard....

[Doc] Yes. For now.

[CP] Rolls over a little-

[Lie] - I'm actually carrying his obsidian armor right now, I had to wear it recently

[Doc] Might as well hang onto it. You never know when you might have to go talk to his mobs again.

[Lie] - Soon maybe, Steve offered to do CP's paperwork while he's like this

[CP] Stretches in his sleep-

[Doc] He's gonna be so pissed. But then, Steve does have experience and you've never done it, so...

[Tungsten] Too much to ask that he'd be grateful for not being dead huh? 

[Doc] Oh, of course! This is Cp after all.

[Lie] - in a bit worried about what will happen as soon as he regains his full form...

[Doc] Why? Because you know he'll be annoyed with everyone?

[Lie] - It may be that the last thing he remembers is being in a fight

[Doc] Greeeaaat. Well presumably he won't attack you. Are you sure you don't want to bunk in my house? I have the most experience of any of us subduing him when he's raging.

[Lie] - It won't be for awhile, and I'm sure Notch would like to keep an eye on him too

[Lie] - Besides, I usually have to calm him down daily

[Doc] I'm sorry Lie. I wish you didn't need to be his full time pressure valve. Sometimes I think you should lose your temper just to show him what it's like. It's not fair. 

[Lie] - He has seen me lose my temper a bit, that's how he usually ends up as a cat

[Doc] It's rare though. You're a nice person Lie. I just hate it when people step on you for it.

[Lie] - They're usually too scared of CP to do that

[Doc] Gives her a rather sisterly hug- You know what I mean.

[Lie] - Yeah yeah, anyways, thank you Tungsten fire repairing the weapons

[Tungsten] It's my pleasure Lie. It gives me new ideas for marriage jewelry.

[Lie] - Hopefully you'll be able to put it to use soon

[Mix] On it. *trots up to Cosm'c and Eld'ri'm, proceeding to ask what TLOT needs to know.

[Cosm'c] *finishes with Eld'ri'm and nods, getting up and gesturing Mix- and the others- to follow

[gem] -flies over to raptors-

[TLOT and Steve] Follow curiously

[Cosm'c] -Leading them along wooden paths through the swamp area, passing a few raptors that eye them warily but do not engage.-

[TLOT] Just strides confidently- 

[Steve] is a bit more timid and stays close to his husband

-The area is pretty quiet, but the soft sound of music from a jukebox passes through here and there as they walk-

[Mix] -Strolls along behind cosm'c as confidently as her tired ass can-

[TLOT] Sounds like they have a little bit of tech. I guess they're either mining or someone went to trade for redstone.

[TLOT] Is super tempted to pick Mix up and projects the thought, not wanting to embarass her.

[gem] -is flying above the group while eddy and Edward make little Enderman sound because they can-

[Steve] Walks closer to Mix to check on her.

[Mix] I think a few are mining prone? And even fewer.. *yawn

[Mix] Can kind of do redstone? We had like.. two who rigged up the door at home. -stretch arms look over at Steve and then TLOT thoughtfully. Highly considering getting carried but also knowing she'd definitely conk the fuck out.

[TLOT] Scoots close and makes eye contact with Mix before pricking his thumb on one of his sharp triangular teeth. He makes a casual gesture and smears the bit of red on her lips before putting his hand back down-

-Thankful Mix noise as she becomes the not so sleepy-

[Mix] Thanks..

[Raptors] -Seem more scared of Gem and her endermen kids than by the group on the ground. Why ya gotta fly? None of them can don't rub it in their faces Gem-

[Cosm'c] -Chatting over her shoulder at Mix, glancing back to make sure they're following-

[Mix] Yeah, I think some can mine, and do so when they can.. I could ask a bit though.

-They're coming close to a rather large platform with redstone lights. Switched off currently. You can see some of the jungle part of the village in the distance, but for the most part there's swamp and a few small buildings scattered on floating platforms-

[Cosm'c] -Gestures at the platform-

[Mix] Here's good.

[Steve] I'm all over it! - He takes out a stack of cobblestones and makes a shallow bin before filling it with water. He plunks a saturated sponge in one corner as a filter and takes out more buckets before dumping their scrabbling contents in as well. The pool is now full of pinchy lobsters scrambling around. 

[TLOT] We brought new meat, as promised. You just drop them in boiling water for a few minutes and crack the shells open. My contribution is this - He takes out a stack of the mammoth meat cubes and holds it out for Cosm'c -

[gem] -flies in a lazy circle over the area-

[Cosm'c] -Interested in lobsters, only to be interested in the meat cube. Like, immediate. And a few raptors nearby home in on the meat too. Nice job tlot you've interested several raptors-

[TLOT] Puts down several of the meat cubes as well and steps back a little -

[Steve] Mix? Didn't they say they had stuff for us if we kept our end? 

[TLOT] Mentally to Mix- It's not imortant if they don't or it's small stuff, it more for diplomatic reasons then utility.

[TLOT] I also have this - He makes a sweeping gesture across part of his cloak and sends a cascade of copied pixels flowing out in a ripple of fabric that bunches and drapes over the platform before him. He makes a small gesture that cuts it free from the mass of his garment as well. 

[Steve] Helpfully rolls it up like a bolt and sets it down on a block. 

-A few raptors edge up to nip at a meat cube curiously.-

[Cosm'c] Eld'ri'm xut u voocadw 0ei neict semo jeed. Wcut xo nuj hawxk. A xulo jemo ev kxo womj udt ect uhkavuskj ke walo. {Reply, something about surprisingly being right, and all she has to offer right now is gems and old stuff} -Shuffles through inventory carefully-

[TLOT] That's okay. We're happy to share food and help out. I just want to make sure there isn't friction between your people and mine.

[Steve] We may have visitors for you next time. Some displaced raptor cousins on our seed that are a similar species to yours. They're called lightfoots.

[Cosm'c] -Pops several gems out of inventory and holds them out to TLOT- Don odkakaoj uho ucnu0j nocsemo xoho. Xoho uho kxo womj, hir0, juffxaho, kefuq, ugiumuhado.. Udt u von ekxohj. {The names of the gems, and acknowledgement of the possible visitors.}

[TLOT] Takes them reverently and gives the raptor a bit of a bow - Thank you.

[Steve] Hovers a little [Oooh. Shiny!]

[Steve] Points up at Gem - This is our friend Gem and her enderkids.

[TLOT] I've located the closest village and told them to expect you if you wish to trade. - Takes out a map - It's here. Take a scrap of the purple fabric and wave it like a flag as you approach so they know you were invited and there for peaceful reasons.

[Cosm'c] -slight disdain look at Gem. She'd been trying to ignoring the flying danger entity the whole time. Flying things are not good.- Vc0adw kxadwj uho rut, ijiucc0. Rik kxo0 uho.. vhaodtj? {Uncertainty about flying person being a friend}

[Mix] 0oj, kxo0 uho. Ted'k nehh0 ureik xoh. {Assuring Cosm'c that Gem is friendly}

[Cosmic] -Hesitant nod of understanding-

[Raptors] -Have eaten one meat cube and moved to another-

[TLOT] Gem, you should probably come down, I think you're making them nervous.

[Steve] Good thing we brought a lot of mammoth...

[Cosm'c] -Shifts through inventory again- Xmmm...

[gem] oh sorry -lands-

[Raptor] -Noses close to TLOT and Steve, curious after eating-

[Other raptors] -Dispersing slowly after eating the meat-

[gem] -start making a shiny planet neckless-

[Steve] Tries to stand his ground but he's obviously nervous. - I hope they're not mad about the bones. They're really old and special to me. I don't mean any offense.

[TLOT] Is resisting the urge to pat the raptor closest to him on the head.

[Raptor] -Butts head against bone chestplate-

[Steve] Is bumped and squeaks with a little fear. His hand instinctively goes to cover the pale green gem in the center of his chestplate.

[TLOT] Scoots closer protectively- He's a priest amongst our flock of Testificates. That gem is the honor they gave him.

[Raptor] -Head tilt- Ceeb cabo m0 sxojk. Nxuk aj?? Te 0ei jfoub hawxk, eh zijk warrohajx? {Confusion, and asking about chestplate and if they speak right}

[Steve] We found it and my helm in an ancient desert temple dedicated to Herobrine. The walls were covered with images of him. 

[TLOT] This was there as well. - Indicates his own helm- There's a chance I made both of them when my powers were new and whole and NOTCH and Jeb were building our world. I cannot remember.

[gem] -has make five shinny planet neckless-

[Raptor] -very little comprehension-

[TLOT] Mix? Can you give us a hand? They seem confused.

[Cosm'c] -Just steadily pulling things out of her inventory, a set of gloves with sharp claws added to the end, like they were meant to be worn over their own, a few weapons and other items-

[Mix] -Had been dozing on her feet a bit- Hhhuh?

[Steve] Eyeballs the claws. - Those are neat.

[Cosm'c] Ak'j ect, ucmejk rhebo. A kxadb no ijot kxom u cedw kamo uwe? {Very old, nearly broken. Maybe we used them a long time go?} -Sets down another set and nods. Seems like that's all-

[Mix] Sorry what? I dozed off... I think I'm going to take a really long nap when we get back, TLOT. *rub eye and look at everything Cosm'c set down

[Gem] -tries to put one of the necklaces on cosm'c-

[Cosm'c] -Blink blink at Gem, distrustful look-

[gem] -steps back now that it's on cosm'c-

[Cosm'c] -Looks at necklace and then back at Gem- .. ???

[gem] -tries to give more out to other raptors-

-The other raptors aren't as accepting, and snap jaws at Gem when she tries-

[TLOT] Urgent whisper to Gem - Gem, they're not children. We're here on a diplomatic mission. We don't need to trade with them, it's just a formality to open good relations. 

[gem] I just like giving people planet necklaces -puts the other she made in her innovatory-

[TLOT] I know. But lets not be condecending. Their adornment is based on rank I think.

[gem] -nods in understanding-

[Eld'ri'm] -Scoots up and looks at a meat cube, takes a chomp out of it before giving Cosm'c a 'told you so' look -

[Cosm'c] -Just gives Eld'ri'm a dirty look and turns to TLOT-

-She nudges most of the stuff towards them, giving a vague claw wave about them-

[Steve] Takes the gloves and some of the books. - That's more then enough. We have food aplenty. No need to be greedy- He gives a polite obesience to the leaders.

[TLOT] Nods in appoval-

[TLOT] I think we should head back. - He notices Mix faltering and scoops her up - 

[Steve] Whispers to Mix. - Good job sis-

[Mix] -Sleepy mumble and hand swat at Steve- 

[Cosm'c] Geed b0e? {Goodbye. She's trying her best, really}

[Lie] The next morning she's asleep in her bed when she feels something patting her face. She mumbles and rolls over, trying to get away from it, but it follows her, accompanied by a few meows-

[Doc] Trots up outside and puts hir head in the windowsill outside Lie's room- Lie? You up?

[Lie] Groans and pulls a blanket over her head-  
[CP] Pounces on her, now a full grown cat and wanting more food-

[Doc] Goes over to the other side and scratches lightly on Cn's window-

[CN] Groggily wakes up- Huh?

[Doc] Geeze. Did I actually beat everyone else out of bed? - Loafs under the house-

[CP] Yowls, wanting more food for his bigger body-

[Doc] Pricks up, hearing the cat.

[CP] Baps Lies face again-

[Lie] - Okay okay, I'm up, I'll get you more food... Oh...

[Doc] Is amusing hirself batting at Lie's swings like a cat, it's making a creaking noise as they sway back and forth.

[Lie] Comes out on the bridge and hears the noise, she looks over the side of the bridge- Doc?

[Doc] Good morning Lie! I brought more meat for Cp.

[Lie] - He'll need it, he grew again

[Doc] Really? Pass him to me. I've got what he needs- holds up a paw-

[Lie] Picks him up and hands CP to Doc-

[Doc] Puts down a huge bowl of steaks- Here you go Cp. Dig in. I'm glad he's showing some progress.

[Lie] - So am I, do you mind watching him while I take care of the other animals?

[CP] Immediately starts eating-

{Doc] Of course Lie. Do what you need too.

[Lie] Heads off to quickly take care of her animals-

[CP] Is devouring the steak as quickly as he can, already about a third of the way through-

[Doc] Looks down, talking to him quietly. - Ah, Cp. Don't you realize food isn't actually what you need? You're wasting energy digesting all this meat. You just need raw materials. - Xe pulls out a flesh-toned wool block and sets it down- This would help more if I could get you to eat it.

[CP] Continues on the meat, but does briefly cast a glance at the other block-

[Doc] Can you understand me at all like this?

[CP] Tugs at a particularly tough bit of meat-

[Doc] I guess not. But things could be much worse. And I'm glad you're still here. You're an insufferable prick sometimes, but you're still my friend and I'd miss you.

[CP] Finishes the meat and goes to sniff at the other block-

[Doc] I know it will be hard to swallow, but it would make you some human skin and speed things along. I know how much you usually hate being a cat.

[CP] Decides to run off to look for more meat-

[Doc] Oh fuck... -runs after him-

[CP] Darts under a couple fences on his way to the chicken coop-

[Doc] Is hopping along awkwardly trying to navigate the creative with one paw to pull out some cooked meat and run at the same time. - Wait! I've got more! Come back!

[Lie] Glances out of the pig barn at them-

[Doc] Don't eat the chickens! Look I have pork chops! Already cooked! - waves them so the smell will reach Cp.

[CP] Slinks under the gate into the chicken coop where there is immediate squaking-

[Doc] Scrabbles around trying to catch Cp

[CP] Manages to catch a chicken-

[Doc] thumps a paw down between Cp and the chicken- No! Bad!

[CP] Hisses at Doc-

[Doc] Throws down more porkchops- here! Eat these!

[CP] Sniffs and then begins eating-

[Doc] Just keeps adding porkchops to the pile and takes a few pictures of the cat face down in the pile of meat and eating as fast as he can

[Doc] I know you don't understand right now, but you're so much more then what you're feeling now, and it will get better. We just have to be patient.

[CP] Gnaws on a particularly tough piece-

[Doc] sighs- Just... Come back to us okay? Your wife misses you, and you're making me look bad. Heh.

[CP] Keeps eyeing the chickens-

[Doc] Puts the fluff of hir tail between him and the chickens. - too many bones. Don't even think about it.

[CP] Little growl before lunging at Doc's tail and biting it-

[Doc] OWWW! I hope you got a mouthful of fluff!

[C] Still biting-

[Lie] - Doc? Everything okay?

[Doc] little tears and resisting the urge to thump the cat on the ground- NNNNNGGGHH!!!

[Lie] Walks over to the coop- CP!

[CP] Muffled mew-

[Doc] Squeak of pain-

[Lie] Enters the coop and works on removing CP-

[Doc] Shakes hir tail and finally gets it away from him. Xe curls it close and licks all the little chomp wounds. - Mean little prick....

[Lie] - Well at least that hasn't changed...

[CP] Licks his lips-

[Doc] Sticks out hir tongue at him - Hurry up and change back so I won't feel bad about giving you a black eye Cp!

[CP] Suddenly begins growing-

[Lie] Yelps in surprise and almost drops him-

[CP] His limbs begin lengthening with a soft glow as his fur recedes and he takes on a more human shape-

[Doc] Hunkers close and ready to headbutt him-

[CP] Stops when he's a bit more than a block high and blinks, his eyes their original green- Huh?

[Doc] Rocks back - What the fuck?!

[Lie] - CP?

[CP] Looks over his shoulder, he's very obviously a child- Hm? Who are you? You're pretty...

[Doc] At Cp - Do you know who you are?

[CP] - Ummm...- Shrugs

[Doc] Oh boy... - Xe gives Lie a look that screams 'how much do we want to tell him?'

[Lie] - CP? Do you know where you are?

[CP] - No...

[Lie] - This is your home

[CP] Stands there for a second as Lie puts him down- I'm hungry...

[Notch] Comes wandering up - I heard some commotion and thought I'd check on you... - He catches sight of Cp and time seems to freeze for a few seconds. - Son!

[Doc] ...

[CP] - Who are you?

[Notch] Little bit hurt- I'm your dad.

[Doc] This is Notch.

[Lie] - It's okay CP, he's been busy lately so I've been watching you

[CP] - I'm still hungry...

[Doc] I can fix that. - Now that they have a moment to be deliberate with it, they pull less random things from the creative and lay them out on a wood block for the child to eat.

[Notch] Quietly - Is he? Okay?

[Doc] I'm guessing his memories will stay locked until he's normal again...

[Notch] Opens the chat- Stevie! Please come over to Lies house! You have to see this!

[CP] Lunges for the food and starts eating quickly-

[Lie] - I think you have a chance to do what you did with Stevie

[Notch] Looks on the verge of tears - I just... I hope he remembers it afterwards.

[Doc] I think most of it is just going to be keeping him fed..

[Lie] - Well, Stevie remembered his time... And I'm going to need a lot more food

[Stevie] Is looking around the front of the house and types into the chat- Where exactly are you guys?

[Doc] Tips up like a gopher- Over here!

[Stevie] Comes around behind Lie's pens to where the coop is- What's going on? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Points at Cp-

[Notch] You'll never believe it...

[Stevie] - Is that... Brother?

[CP] Finishes most of his food- More

[Doc] Opens the menu and puts out more food- Good grief. 

[Notch] Yes.

[Stevie] - Why is he a kid?

[Lie] - Probably the same reason he was a kitten

[Doc] Lie is right. It's a small form that he can navigate with easily. Besides, in his normal body he's way bigger then the average Steve or Herobrine. It's likely too much of a jump from a cat to a huge dude.

[Stevie] - I see, so who's he gonna stay with?

[Lie] - Probably me, unless he and CN fight to much...

[Notch] Should I just bunk in your house for a bit Lie?

[Notch] Pokes Doc- 

[Doc] Hmm?

[Lie] - Are you sure you want to? I mean, you do have Flux at your place... Although she's welcome over here to

[Notch] You need me Lie. Doc? Put me in creative so he doesn't eat Lie out of house and home.

[Doc] Good idea. -types- 

\- /PlayerNotch gamemode C/ -

[Notch] Flexes a little. - That feels weird after so much survival....

[Lie] - I know what you mean, just be careful, it's easier than you think to break things

[Notch] I'll be gentle. It's a bit harder to mess up my right and left clicks when I'm moving my entire hand instead of a finger-

[Stevie] - So do you need me to do anything?

[CP] Starts yawning-

[Notch] Well, I think you should be present for the next day or so. Make use of the opportunity. 

[Doc] At Cp- Cp? Do you remember your brother Stevie?

[CP] Sleepy nod-

[Doc] Awww.

[Stevie] Isn't sure how to respond to that-

[Notch] Walks over to Cp and picks him up - Someone feeling sleepy after eating alllll that food?

This message has been removed.

[CP] Nods and snuggles Notch a little-

[Doc] Tiny smile and the sound of a picture being taken.

[Notch] Has the most peaceful smile and looks at Stevie. - He's just as cute as you were.

[Stevie] Blushes- Him cute? I think that's stretching it a little...

[Notch] raises an eyebrow and walks over to Stevie, cradling Cp-

[CP] - Where... Where are we going?

[Notch] Probably to put you to bed kiddo. You look sleepy.

[CP] - Am not

[Notch] You sure? Those eyelids look heavy. -sudden mischevious look - Maybe your brother should read you a story?

[Doc] Giggles-

[Stevie] - Are you trying to get me killed later!

[Lie] - There should be a copy of the Floof books in Endrea's room

[Notch] It can be just a normal story. There are plently of kids books in the house because of Endrea's little ones.

[Stevie] - Do I have to?

[CP] - Read...

[Notch] Give Stevie a look. It's very persuasive.

[Stevie] - Fine, I'll go hunt down a book

[Doc] Slips Stevie a bed from the creative. and whispers- Just put it someplace for him to sleep.

[Lie] - I'm going to go check on CN

[Stevie] - Alright

[Notch] Calls out for Flux, hoping she's nearby.

[Flux] Forms next to him- Yes?

[Notch] Is still cradling the small Cp- Flux...

[Flux] - Is that...

[Notch] It is. And for now, his eyes aren't even glitched. I doubt this will last for long. But here's your chance to be his mom for a bit. He doesn't remember anything.

[Flux] - In... I'm not even sure how to go about being a mother...

[Notch] How does seeing him like this make you feel?

[Flux] - Worried, he was never meant to be this small or defenseless

[Notch] If you feel concern. If you want to protect him. Then you already know everything you need too. 

[Doc] Nods-

[Flux] - I do not like it, I do not like the thought of constant worry

[Doc] At least if you're worried it means you really care.

[Notch] Besides, I don't think he's nearly as vulnerable as you imagine.

[Flux] - Notch,I have spent so long worrying about them... When I found them here I was so happy to not have to worry so much... They were safe, and in a peaceful place

[Doc] He's still pretty safe.

[Notch] It'll likely only be for a few days anyway. Seize the opportunity to connect with him.

[Doc] Leans over to whisper in Cps ear- your mom is here too little guy.

[CP] Rubs his eyes a little-

[Notch] softly- Do you remember your mom? Cp, this is Flux.

[CP] Shakes his head-

[Lie] - I'm surprised he remembers Stevie...

[Notch] well she loves you very much anyway, and so do I.

[CP] Hums sleepily and rubs face against Notch-

[Notch] Come on Flux, let's see if Stevie has found a decent book yet.

This message has been removed.

[Lie] After about an hour or so has made sure she has everything she needs to deal with a second child before poking her head down into the workroom where Notch is with the sleeping CP. Stevie had left to update Alexis on the situation- Hey, I'm running over to the castle to let TLOT and Steve know what's going on

[Notch] Okay. I think I have things in hand.

[Lie] - Thanks- She heads outside and hops up on Beau, riding quickly towards the castle. She rides him into the pen, giving him a pet as she dismounts

-TLOT, Steve, Doc and Yaunfen are in the kitchen- 

[Doc] Is reading something from the internet

[TLOT] Is poking a bowl of white pixels - I don't like it. It doesn't smell like anything. 

[Doc] It's not supposed too. 

[Steve] Then what's the point? Why not just eat a potato instead? 

[Doc] Where's your sense of adventure? 

[TLOT] I traded it to a Testificate with wanderlust. 

[Doc] Smartass. 

[TLOT] Makes a donkey noise while grinning-

[Lie] Heads down the stairs- What are you guys talking about?

[Doc] It's something I picked up last time I went shopping. 

[Steve] I think it's a fail.

[TLOT] Holds up the bowl - What does this smell like to you Lie? Anything? 

[Lie] Sniffs at it- Not really...

[Steve] See?! 

[Doc] Is reading again. - But it's not supposed to have flavor really, just texture.

[Lie] - Do I dare ask what it is?

[TLOT] Let's just eat the fish, cooked like normal. This squishi seems like too much trouble. 

[Doc] It's rice.

[Lie] - Oh! Yeah, it may not have a lot of flavor, but you can add a lot of stuff to it and do a lot of stuff with it

[Doc] THANK YOU. 

[Steve] Skeptical face.

[Lie] - I mean, I never really liked it, but it's up to you guys. Doc, you might try making a rice pudding with that. Anyways, TLOT, have you heard about CP's latest change?

[Doc] Pudding? Is it sweet?

[Yaunfen] Perks up at hearing the word and tried to rush into the room only to get stuck in the doorway- Mada!

[TLOT] No? what happened? Is he back to normal?

[Steve] Yaunfen! 

[Doc] Oh cripes! Do you need help? 

[Steve] I've got it. - Helps Yaunfen shimmy through the doorway a bit at a time instead of getting bunched up-

[Lie] - He's... A kid

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Is sweet food? Here?

[TLOT] Nearly drops the bowl- A... kid?

[Doc] at Yaunfen- yes, but I'll have to fix it first. It looks like I have everything I need.

[Lie] - Yeah, so Notch has slipped back into dad mode. Plus Doc put him in creative so CP wouldn't eat me out of house and home

[Yaunfen] Nudges the bowl, hir tongue slipping out to taste the rice-

[TLOT] I take it his metabolisim is stil out of control?

[Doc] Tch. I said it wasn't done. Let me get the other ingredients.

[Lie] - Oh absolutely

[Yaunfen] Whines and moves around, trying to wrap around Doc's legs-

[Doc] Is stumbling- Sweetheart, you're making this take longer! - Is trying to put the sugar and milk in the pot -

[Yaunfen] - SUGAR!- Lunges at it

[Doc] Ends up with sugar all over the counter - Darn it!

[Lie] - Doc? Maybe Yaunfen needs a smaller form...

[TLOT] That's usually a by-request only action...

[Yaunfen] - Smaller form? Like Mada now?

[Doc] Do you want that? I don't want to force it on you.

[Yaunfen] - Do I gets more cookies?

[Doc] You can have cookies either way. This is entirely up to you. We can make you a semi-human form like Ashe. 

[Steve] Yaunfen... depending on how big you get it may be nessesary so you can still get inside and around the house easily.

[Yaunfen] - I like being inside... I just got a room!

[Doc] So...?

[Yaunfen] - Stay with Mada!

[Doc] Looks very happy. - I'll get on it as soon as I'm done here. You sit down and be good and you can even watch and tweak my design while I make you a second form.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!

[Steve] So when do we get to see him?

[Lie] - He should be waking up soon... He went down for a nap about an hour or so ago

[Doc] Has the sugar and rice and vanilla in the pot and is boiling it down to a gooey consistency. - You'll flip when you do. He's adorable with his big green eyes.

[Steve] Awwwwwwww

[Lie] - Notch is also working on convincing him that Flux is his mother

[TLOT] Is he requiring more then a little convincing?

[Lie] - The only thing he really remembers is that Stevie is his brother

[TLOT] That fact that that sticks out in his mind is amazing in and of itself- 

[Doc] Blows on a spoon and tries it- Hey? That is good.

[Lie] - Glad you think so Doc. I should be getting back

[Doc] Makes sure it's cool enough before giving Yaunfen a bowl-

[Yaunfen] Buries face in it-

[TLOT] Mind if me and Steve tag along?

[Lie] - Not at all, come along

[Lie] Heads back up towards the horse pen to grab Beau- I'll meet you two outside

[Doc] Waits until Yaunfen is done. They're eyeing them a bit nervously. This probably should have been done while they were smaller, because it'll be a tighter squeeze into a human-shaped form now. Any longer and TLOT would have had the honors instead. - Come on Yaunfen. Let's go downstairs through the gold room, I need the big table.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!

[Doc] Leads them down and around past the animal pens, already sorting through the creative with one hand.

[Yaunfen] Squeezes through some of the tighter spaces-

[Doc] Helps them along. - I don't know what you want for a gender, shall I just leave it blank for now? No need to choose hastily.

[Yaunfen] - What's gender?

[Doc] Well... There's boys like TLOT and Steve and Cp, and girls like Alexsezia, Lie and Herabrine, and I'm a bit of both.

[Yaunfen] - I don't know...

[Doc] That's okay. If you ever decide, I'll fix you up right away. And if you never do, that's also just fine. - Xe starts pulling out blocks in the nessesary colors and placing them around.

[Grinny] Is around the corner of Idolus' cage, out of sight-

[Doc] Hugs Yaunfen- It means a lot to me that you trust me so much.

[Yaunfen] - I get smaller now?

[Grinny] Scoffs softly-

[Doc] Yes. Really soon. - Xe checks some blocks against their base colors and starts forming them like clay on the table into a human shape.

[Grinny] Mutters- What is the asshole doing now?

[Yaunfen] Head swivels around a little-

[Doc] Whistles merrily while they work, totally in their element.

[Yaunfen] Toddles after Doc and nudges some of the blocks-

[Doc] Is forming some little white claws for toes. - I'm not going to make you totally human unless you want me too. I think it would be a bit disorienting and unessesary.

[Grinny] Slinks around the blocks, sticking low to the ground-

[Doc] How do you want your hair? I was thinking, a brown to match your back stripe?

[Yaunfen] - Yeah! Like whiskers!

[Doc] Okay, I'll just give you some long side pieces, like this. -Is pulling them out like taffy.

[Yaunfen] Tries to lick them-

[Doc] Aww, there'll be time for grooming later sweetie. - Xe makes the eyes black with a bit of white pupil, like their natural ones, and then rolls out a very skinny tail.

[Yaunfen] - It done?

[Grinny] Settles down on the stairs t watch-

[Doc] Almost. Just a finishing touch or two. - Xe makes a candy corn triangle for the little tail [it's skinny like a cartoon devil] and rolls the body to connect it to the base of the spine.

[Yaunfen] - All mine?

[Doc] Yes. Anything for you. - Xe makes copies of the little candy corn triangle and places two on the bodies head. Tucked amidst the strands of hair. With a few sharp blows xe swats the whole thing up and carries it like a little doll to Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] Sniffs at it- How I get in it?

[Doc] First you need to empty your inventory. I know you only have six slots, but you're about to have lots more. Just drop your stuff on the floor for the moment-

[Yaunfen] Starts popping things out, it's mostly candy and the squeak toy-

[Doc] Passes it to them so it goes in their inventory - You have a spot already to wear something, we used it for your tie at the coronation. Move this into that spot.

[Yaunfen] Pops it into the slot and yelps as they shift-

[Doc] reaches out to catch them -

[Yaunfen] Falls into Doc's arm, not used to being on two feet-

[Doc] Gives them a kiss on the top of the head and helps them to sit on one of the spare blocks. - Just sit for a minute and I'll make you some clothes.

[Grinny] Scoffs again- And this is why I don't trust humans, tampering with others

[Doc] Notices Grinny. - It's not tampering. I asked permission. I want Yaunfen to be able to be in the house, even when they're fully grown. - Xe makes a soft blue shirt and passes it to Yaunfen

[Grinny] - It's still tampering- Grinny then begins heading up the stairs

[Yaunfen] Tries sticking their head through an arm hole-

[Doc] Helps Yaunfen- Grinny you might feel different if it was you. I could make you huge and ferocious, as big as a lion and you could eat the people who hurt you. Would you turn your nose up at my 'tampering' then?

[Grinny] - I've already been tampered with enough

[Doc] I wasn't offering, it was just an example.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Doc] I'm a doctor, Grinny, I do what needs to be done. - Xe fashions a pair of pants for Yaunfen and starts helping them into them. The fabric is soft and loose as not to annoy one who has never worn clothes at all.

[Dn] Comes down the stairs with an angry hiss of his own- what have you done now?!

[Yaunfen] - What are these?

[Doc] It's none of your business DN!

[Doc] They're pants love. Keeps your butt warm.

[Grinny] Already mad, decides to piss on DN-

[Dn] Shoves the cat roughly with his foot- get out of my way.

[Doc] This is my space DN! Get out of my lab!

[Dn] I don't take orders from glitches

[Grinny] Growls-

[Yaunfen] -I don't like him...

[Doc] I don't either. 

[Dn] Smiles cruelly- too bad.

[Yaunfen] - Where big fire to scare him away?

[Dn] you should be ashamed of yourself, is it not bad enough that the modders turned what should have been a majestic enderdragon into this twisted shape?

[Doc] Big fire? Wait is that your name for Cp?

[Yaunfen] Nods-

[Doc] Nobody asked you Dn!

[Dn] Again. I don't take orders from you.

[Grinny] Sits a small ways away looking very smug-

[Doc] At Yaunfen- Big-Fire is still recovering. Besides, I can't just push my problems on other people.

[Dn] Pfft.

[Yaunfen] Looks down and becomes distracted by their feet-

[Doc] You'll understand when you're older.

[Dn] Don't make promises you can't keep.

[Doc] Are you threatening me, you pompus ass?

[Gem] -come into the lab through the part that goes to the kitchen- what is going on -sees yaunfen- daw doc did you give yaunfen a human form it's so cute

[Doc] A bit too loudly- Yes I did! Because they asked for it!

[Dn] And you'll just do anything.

[Doc] Is fuming-

[Yaunfen] Tries putting their feet on the floor only to fall forwards-

[Doc] Scrambles to catch them-

[Dn] Now look what you've done.

[Doc] FUCK YOU.

[gem] why are you bugging doc don't you have anything better to do then to be a nuisance?

[Dn] Don't even talk to me. 

[Doc] She can talk to whoever she wants! And I can make whatever changes I want too! 

[Dn] There will be a reckoning for that.

[Yunfen] Scrabbles to hold onto Doc- This is hard...

[Doc] It takes practice, that's all. AND DON'T FUCKING THREATEN ME. 

[gem] I don't like you especially since you are being an asshat to doc -her eyes turn red-

[Yaunfen] - Fuck!

[Dn] Who cares? 

[Doc] I care! I'm the admin here, and the native! Not you! I'll do whatever I damn well please! And if dragons want to be people I'll fucking fix them! I've half a mind to just start making dragon forms for random people just to piss you off!

[Dn] How dare you speak to me like that. I am your NOTCH.

[gem] could I have a dragon form doc?

[Yaunfen] Starts sliding down so they can crawl around-

[Doc] Very triumphant - YES. ABSOLUTLEY. 

[Dn] Starts coming down the stairs with an evil look and a rather menacing growl-

[Grinny] Brushes past DN, causing the NOTCH's helmet to disappear before darting up the stairs-

[Dn] Grabs at his exposed head- YOU!

[gem] -grabs his arms and bites his head in half before he has a chance to react-

[Doc] HOLY SHIT. 

\- /playerDarkNOTCH was killed by playerGem /-

[Yaunfen] - We go show Ma?

[gem] that guy pisses me off

[Doc] Same. She's proabably already headed down here because of the yelling. 

[Deer] Over chat- What happened? I'm busy wetting Mudsdales rolling spot...

[Doc] DN picked a fight with the wrong Herobrine. And Yaunfen has something to show you. 

[Deer] - Oh? I'll be there in a few minutes

[Deer] Arrives- Yaunfen? What do you have to show me?

[Yaunfen] - Look! Look!

[Doc] This should fix some of the head-bumping and getting stuck issues.

[Deer] - Oh Yaunfen! I'm so proud!

[Yaunfen] - I can't stay up

[Doc] We'll help you. Walking on two feet takes practice even for human kids.

[Yaunfen] - Okay... We go have more pudding?

[gem] -is leaning on the wall quietly-

[Doc] Gem? Were you serious or just trying to piss off Dn?

[gem] serious

[Doc] Oooookay... Decide what you want it to look like and bring me a sketch at least. - At Yaunfen- Yes. Lets go have more pudding. I think your ma might like some as well. Come on Gem. You too. 

[Deer] - What type of pudding?

[Doc] Rice. It's good. Trust me.

[Lie] Rides Beau into his pen and hears noises happening inside-

[TLOT] Is walking after her and chatting quietly with Steve-

[Lie] - Do you guys hear that?

[TLOT] Hmm? Sounds like arguing. I wonder if Cp is back to normal already?

[Lie] Walks in the side door to the workroom to find CP and CN punching and grappling with each other- CP! CN!

[Notch] Looks extremely frustrated- CUT IT OUT YOU TWO.

[Steve] Starts laughing- 

[TLOT] That's not nice. 

[Steve] In between gasps- it's a tiny brine fighting with a tiny Notch!

[TLOT] Technically correct and it is kinda funny. But still, not nice.

[CP] Manages to punch CN hard in the face-

[Lie] Tries to get them apart- That's enough! Notch, do you know what happened?

[Notch] Just a quibble over food....

[Lie] - I see...

[CN] - He stole my food! He doesn't need that much!

[CP] - Shut up! I'm hungry!

[Notch] You can have more food Cn! Just ask me!

[TLOT] Actually Cn, he does need that much

[Lie] - CN... CP needs a lot of food right now because he's sick...

[CN] - If he's sick then he should just have milk!

[TLOT] It's not that kind of sick. He needs raw materials to get big again.

[CN] - But I can beat him up if he's mean to Lie at this size!

[CP] - I wouldn't be mean to the pretty lady!

[Notch] Cn! That's not a good reason to mess with someone who's sick!

[Steve] Pretty lady? awww

[Lie] - He means me

[TLOT] Mentally at Lie - No memories yet huh?

[CN] Has a bit of blood on his face-

[Lie] Shakes her head-

[TLOT] Give it time.

[Lie] Spawns a few healing flowers for CN before turning towards CP- CP, we don't fight like that here...

[CP] -Why not!?


	244. Tennis Match, Cp Restored

[CP] Banging on CN's door first thing in the morning- GIVE IT BACK!

[CN] - NO! IT'S MINE!

[Lie] Groans and rolls over in her bed, typing into the chat- Notch... Your kids an early riser...

[Notch] Sheepishly in chat- I am too, usually....

[Lie] - Yes well he's making a commotion outside of my room

[Notch] Kids do that....

[Lie] Groans-

-knock knock its the tooth fairy-

[Lie] Huffs and gets out of her bed, heading for the door and opens it- Hello?

-just kidding it's Mix-

[Mix] Hey! Uh... -sheepishly- Got any sugar, Lie?

[Lie] - Maybe? I'm really not sure. CP's been eating a lot...

[Mix] Cp, eating sugar? I don't think he's any sweeter.

[Lie] Can't help the small laugh which leaves her- No, no, he's regaining his form and so he's eating everything he can so he'll have enough material to build back up

[CP] Goes running by with a wooden sword-

[CN] - GIVE IT BACK!

[Lie] Sighs-

[Mix] -Actually startled at the teeny cp- ... Smol. Why is he small?

[Lie] - He was... Deleted by his NOTCH. I had a single pixel of his and he's been regrowing from that

[Mix] Oh my stars.. I.. Wow... Poor guy.. -Saddened face- Atleast you had that pixel...

[Lie] - Yeah... Unfortunately he and CN can't seem to stop fighting. Anyways, let's go see if I have any sugar for you

[Lie] Heads down to the work room and starts digging through some trunks-

[Mix] -follow the lie-

[Lie] Frowns after a moment- Looks like we may have to go out to the green house... I don't seem to have any in here...

[Mix] Did he eat it all?

[Lie] - Looks like it...

[CP] He and CN are scuffling outside-

[Lie] - Notch? They're fighting again!- She begins heading outside to go to the green house

[Mix] Why don't you just separate them? -follow the lie some more-

[Lie] - We try, but they keep finding a way around...- They enter the green house and the smell of vanilla is strong in the air

[Mix] Just? Lock them in a room with an iron door? *shrug and smell some good stuff. It's called vanilla. 

[Mix] That smells good.

[Lie] - It's vanilla, it's used in air fresheners and stuff

[Mix] Smells good.

[Lie] - Do you want some?

[Mix] Uh... Sure.

[Lie] Reaches up and picks a couple blossoms and pods- Here, the pods can be used for cooking

[Notch] Comes in with a black eye and a sour expression. - Can I have a healing bloom please?

[Mix] Yikes.

[Lie] - Right next to the door

[Notch] Plucks one and holds it against his closed eye - Rotten little....

[Lie] - I'm so tempted to just use my vines to separate them...

[Mix] Time out room is more effective.

[Lie] - We do have the cage...

[Notch] Just be careful, their little fists move like lighting.

[Lie] - I don't think either one would hurt me

[Lie] - Mix, I'm going to go see what I can do about the kids, feel free to pilfer what you want from the green house

[Doc] Is in one of the lower rooms that has a carpeted floor trying to teach Yaunfen to walk- I've got you, just take small steps

[Deer] Is watching with a small smile-

[Yaunfen] Wobbles a lot-

[Doc] I know its hard. I'll catch you if you fall

[Yaunfen] - Mada carry me?

[Doc] I can, but not all the time. You should still learn to walk.

[Yaunfen] - No, just carry

[Deer] - Yaunfen, if you can't learn how to walk, then how can you expect to get cookies all by yourself?

[Doc] Yeah, it's much easier to raid the fridge with thumbs. I'll even teach you to cook if you want.

[Yaunfen] - Mmmm...

[Doc] We can make popsicles...

[Yaunfen] - Popsicles! Popsicles!

[Doc] Perfect. - xe takes a few steps back. -Walk to me and we'll go have treats!

[Yaunfen] Shakily stands and promptly falls on butt-

[Doc] Awwww... - Sweetheart! - Helps hir up- Are you okay?

[Yaunfen] - Uh huh... We go get treats now?

[Doc] Soon, come on, just try, I'll hold your hands. Little steps-

[Yaunfen] Stands again and shakily takes tiny little steps-

[Deer] - Maybe we should see if we can borrow Endrea's old knee pads and helmet...

[Doc] I could always just make some new ones. Is it really nessesary though? Yaunfen is older then Endrea was. I think they'll get it soon.

[Deer] - Just thinking aloud love, that's all

[Yaunfen] Stumbles and trips a little-

[Doc] Catches them- Careful. Use your claws if you have too. Toes help you balance.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada

[Doc] Has a light in hir eyes watching Yaunfen, a sort of sparkle, it's almost as if playing with hir child helps blot out some of the horror and stress Dn is causing hir.

[Yaunfen] Stumbles a little, but is starting to get the hang of it with Doc's help-

[Doc] Hears footsteps upstairs and the look on hir face is pained-

[Deer] Glances at the stairs-

[Doc] Maybe we should go play in a lower room...

[Deer] - Go, I'll delay him

[TLOT] Feels Dn headed for Doc and swallows his fear. Doc's tension has been building for days, and while it's not as bad as the mental collapse that made them into a brine, it's still wearing them down. He steps directly into Dn's path- Go somewhere else. You're not welcome down there. [Dn] I don't care. I go where my brine is. I never know what kind of chaos they might cause if I'm not always watching them. 

[TLOT] Scans Dn- 

[Dn] Pushes back mentally and shoves his icy hands against the Herobrine- 

[TLOT] Stumbles a little under the force of the cold, his chestplate having soaked it up and transfered it to the hot flesh underneath. But he's already seen what was in the NOTCH's mind and growls- Don't ever touch me again. 

[Dn] Are you going to fight me Herobrine? You know it will do no good. The power that protects your friends from death also defends me from obliteration.

[TLOT] It dosen't mean you can't suffer, you odious creature. 

[Dn] Filthy little glitch. You wouldn't dare. 

[TLOT] Feels the creeping horror of what he's challenging and fights the urge to back down or run away. It's only the memory of fear in his friend's eyes that keeps him firm. With a snarl he charges forward and uses the horns on his helm to toss Dn like a bull. 

[Dn] Lands with a bit of a crunch and struggles to get up, ice spreading all around where he fell.

[TLOT] Doc always tries to see the good in people. And more often then not, it just leads to them getting burned. I don't know why they keep trying. And this time I'm going to intervene. All you want is control and it makes me sick. Doc isn't some toy for you to play with. 

[Dn] Shall I play with you instead? - He makes a gesture and throws a spine of ice as casually as one would a dart. It's so fast TLOT has no time to dodge and it lodges in his gut. -

[TLOT] You bastard.... - He staggers as his heat turns the water to steam and it billows all around him. A cough shudders through him and he spits a wad of staticky slime out of his throat. - I hope this hurts you as much as it hurt my NOTCH... - He throws the wad and it lands squarely on the NOTCH's chest. 

[Dn] Stares at it for a moment. - Is that the best you can... - his face twists with horror as the interference reaches his skin and starts to burn. - Frantically he swats at it, staggering as it sears down through his player skin. With a look of horror he topples and hits the floor- 

\- /Player Dn was killed by HerobrineTheLordOfTears/ - 

[TLOT] Fuck you.

[Steve] Felt his mate in pain and runs all the way to the castle from the village, before charging down into the bowels of the castle to find him- 

[TLOT] Sits down on the floor with a bucket of lava and holds a bit of it against the hole in his gut. 

[Steve] Is frantically checking him over- 

[TLOT] I'm all right my lamb. Just... upset. 

[Steve] Immediately understands- what did you see?

[TLOT] He's a stalker, a psychopath. Just as Doc seems to be bolstered by being kind, Dn delights in cruelty and control. He'll hound Doc until they have a nervous breakdown from being shadowed and he'll love every moment. 

[Steve] What can we do? 

[TLOT] Go around him, and Doc as well, unfortunately. I know they'll want to give him a million second chances and I think that's not the right way this time. I need to talk to Flux and probably Deerheart. They may know some other way then fighting him directly.

[Deer] Smiles as she sees the death message and send a quick thank you to TLOT before closing her eyes and concentrating. She sends a quick warning to the others before putting one of her more recent lessons with Flux to the test. She visualizes all the ways DN could get to Doc and creates a barrier there. She can only make it a couple blocks wide and it won't physically stop someone, but it will disorient them, hopefully enough to keep DN out

[Dn] Storms past Deerheart and shoves her in his haste-

[Deer] Scowls at the NOTCH- I wouldn't advise that DN

[Dn] Makes a dismissive noise and waves a hand at her airily.

[Deer] - Do not ignore me

[Dn] Gives her the barest glance as he feels around for Doc's energy

[Deer] - You can't get to them

[Dn] Oh really?

[Deer] - Yes, I will protect my mate from you

[Dn] That's a rather bold statement from someone who is not even a Herobrine. Tend to your mobs and stay out of NOTCH business.

[Deer] - You're right, I am no brine, I am something much stronger

[Dn] So you keep boasting. Are you sure you shouldn't go fetch your purple friend first?

[Deer] - So I keep warning, there is a difference

[Dn] Why do you oppose me? Surely the impulse to keep the code clean and orderly is in you too?

[Deer] - It is clean. If you were ever to actually look at the work Doc does you'd find it clean and very orderly, it's only their means which are a little messy, but accepted by the seed because they are the native

[Dn] They shed and attract pixels like a magnet in iron sand. It's disgusting, you're merely blinded by love.

[Deer] - No, my love is in response to their love of the seed. I would not exist if not for them. and it is not as if the pixels they don't use remain, they despawn like anything else

[Dn] Love is just an illusion of programming, you bore me. -goes to walk away

[Deer] - I wouldn't go that way~

[Dn] Sneers and walks away from her he doesn't get more then a few steps before his face goes a sickly green and he wobbles, trying to keep his footing. - what the nether kind of stupidity is this?!

[Deer] - Just a little trick Flux taught me

[Dn] You.... Witch... - he falls to his knees and dry heaves

[Deer] - No, I'm a server. Admittedly Flux's version of this is much stronger since it's more magic based, but it's doing what it needs to do for now

[Dn] Growls- you're no better then your disaster of a mate...

[Deer] - And you are a pathetic excuse for a NOTCH

[Dn] He puts his hands flat on the floor and turns it to ice-

[Deer] - That won't help you

[Dn] It's not meant to help me.... - her hooves are frozen to the floor

[Deer] Looks down- Oh, how cute. Take a nap for once- She pulls a block of bedrock out of her inventory and chucks it at DN's head

[Dn] is too disoriented to dodge and slumps to the floor. He has some hearts left, but he's out cold.

[Deer] Sighs a little- TLOT? I could use some help...

[TLOT] Tps to her directly but slips on the icy floor and ends up on his rear - YOW THATS COLD.

[Deer] - Sorry, he still managed to do that even though he was pretty disoriented

[TLOT] Tries to get up again and holds onto the wall to keep his balance- dumb bastard...

[Deer] - He's out of it for now though, but he froze my hooves to the ground and it's starting to get cold...

[TLOT] Ah, I guess I'm a good person to heat things up. -He takes tiny steps in her direction-

[Deer] Waits patiently-

[TLOT] Skids a little and falls against her - sorry, I've got no traction on ice.

[Deer] - That's okay, it is pretty slippery

[TLOT] Hugs her to stay upright and turns up his glitch. The room warms quickly, leaving the floor soaked as well as the unconscious NOTCH.

[Deer] - I would say to throw him somewhere but I think it might be better just to leave him there...

[TLOT] We'll compromise. Just because I'm a better person then he is. - He tosses down a sponge to clean up the water - That's all you get from me.

[Deer] - Thanks for freeing me, I wasn't really sure what to do

[TLOT] Anytime. - Pats her shoulder- Let's go talk somewhere else.

[Deer] - Sure, what are we talking about?

[TLOT] Leads her down a hallway- Dn. We have to do something about him. We can't go on like this. He's making Doc crazy, and... I saw into his nasty little mind.

[Deer] - I know, but I don't want to hurt Doc by doing something they wouldn't want us to do

[TLOT] Doc isn't sure what to do. That much I know. They're just insane with worry and don't want to push it off on anyone else.

[Deer] - As usual, but I know just how mad their being driven. With Yaunfen having their own room I've tried coaxing Doc into love making but they're too paranoid to do so. But, what did you see in DN's head?

[TLOT] He's... I'm usure of the word... delusional? He's a psychopathic control freak. His only drive seems to be to put Doc in a little box where they can't do anything without him watching them. He thinks he should be the one in control, as if they were in some kind of fucked-up relationship.

[Deer] - Perhaps that would be what had happened if we hadn't been here when Doc turned into a brine, if DN had formed properly and been there when Doc was out of control...

[TLOT] But they wouldn't be happy. Doc hates it when people tell hir what to do.

[Deer] - But perhaps that Doc would be grateful for someone to help control their powers...- Deer shakes her head- Never mind, we need to focus on getting rid of DN. That barrier I created to disorient him? Flux taught me that, perhaps she has some more insight?

[TLOT] Perhaps. Maybe Dn is just bitter and angry because he lost his chance and Doc doesn't need him. Ah, I'll call her. - Sends a whisper over the chat.

[Flux] Forms next to them- Yes?

[TLOT] We have a dilemma - He shows them both mentally what he saw in Dn's mind-

[Deer] Shudders-

[Flux] - An interesting problem...

[Deer] - We were hoping you might have an idea on how to deal with him...

[TLOT] I know what Doc is going through and I want to help, and I know that throwing him out won't be a solution.

[Flux] - If we were on my server I would be able to take his powers from him, but this isn't my seed, and Deer does not have the magic capabilities to do so... Perhaps extermination is in order?

[Deer] - But how could we exterminate him here? If we turn off respawn then whoever is fighting him also runs the risk of not coming back, but if respawn is on, he'll just come back

[TLOT] Swallows- Can we trick him onto another seed and lock him in?

[Flux] - We can try, but with his patience and persistence he may just find his way back

[TLOT] I don't want to run the risk of him finding allies either... how do you think Cn will react? Dn doesn't seem to care about him at all, but the kid considers him a friend.

[Deer] - What about the sword that removed CP? If we can get that... And you're right, we'll have to take CN into consideration as well. We don't want a child throwing himself into danger over this

[TLOT] Getting that would solve two problems, but I have no idea how to go about it. Doc and Cp seem to be the only ones who could battle him safely. And the fact that Cp was stabbed despite his fighting prowess is worrisome. Doc's fighting style is a bit... inelegant in comparison.

[Flux] - You've seen CP take blows to get in close to deal more damage. Him taking a scratch is not unusual, it's the result of that scratch which was

[TLOT] I'm still concerned. And Cp's regeneration has been... suprising. I know Doc took a lot of odd forms before they built a human one, who knows what that would be like.

[Deer] - Once he's back to normal we are most certainly getting another couple of pixels from CP

[TLOT] I'd take an entire heart, but I know it hurts like nether to rip it out... And not just from personal experience.

[Flux] - He'd do it for his mate if she asked, he'll do anything for her. Which makes him all the more dangerous if she is hurt

[TLOT] Trust me, I know that one intimately. We've scuffled a few times. His loyalty to her is one of the reasons I do have some respect for him. And I've patched up Doc plenty of times as well. 

[Deer] - So what should we do?

[TLOT] I feel terrible saying this... but... for Doc's sake... we should delete him. 

[Deer] - Agreed

[Flux] - I will support you in this, but you will need a plan on how to do this

[TLOT] Holds his hands out helplessly - I have no idea how to do it... Flux, Deerheart, this is your domain.

[Flux] - We... Are not used to deleting NOTCH's, they are technically considered a part of the seed, a part of us, just as much as the brines are

[TLOT] Is it even possible? I mean, I know it was a problem for Jeb...

[Deer] - We know brines can kill NOTCH's...

[Flux] - So perhaps we just have to wait for CP to return to normal to bolster our forces...

[TLOT] I hate to wait, but that is probably the best idea.

[Deer] - And perhaps he'll have some clues on how his NOTCH did it too...

[Flux] - Speaking of CP, I need to get back before he and CN drive Lie mad, they've been fighting near constantly

[Doc] is playing with a slime ball. Cooking it slowly as Xe turns it around in hir hands - It's always easier to solve other people's problems, isn't it Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] - What problems?

[Doc] How people relate to one another. Why they fight.

[Yaunfen] - What's so confusing? Isn't everyone happy?

[Doc] I wish they were kiddo. But I might have an idea how to help two of them, or at least... distract them a bit... - Xe throws the ball of hardened slime against the floor and it suprisingly bounces back up.

[Yaunfen] - Bouncy bouncy!

[Doc] Yeah... it might be what I need. - Xe makes a copy and gets up off the floor. - Lets go for a walk. Take the back way out.

[Yaunfen] Holds up arms- Carry me?

[Doc] I can't, you're too big. But you can shift back to your dragon shape for now. I don't want to go too slow.

[Yaunfen] - How?

[Doc] Did you look at your inventory yet? It's much bigger now.

[Yaunfen] - Uh huh!

[Doc] You should see a little person at the top that looks like you, and there's a toggle next to it, just flip it.

[Yaunfen] Sticks tongue out as they try, eventually getting it-

[Doc] It'll get easier. I made the passageway so Exeggutor can get in and out. You'll fit just fine.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!

[Crim] - hears voices and slowly wakes up -

-Walks past Crim's room-

[Yaunfen] - We go play?

[Doc] Yes actually- on impulse xe taps on Crim's door. - You want to come play with us Crim?

[Crim] - yawns and nudges door open - Play? - he yawns some more -

[Doc] Did I wake you? I'm sorry.

[Yaunfen] - Play! Play!

[Doc] Not so loud! We don't want... him... to hear us...

[Yaunfen] - Sorry Mada...

[Doc] Pats hir- It's okay.

[Crim] - stretching - Is good, hungers so wake anyways.

[Doc] What do you need to eat? Is your diet mostly coal? - Starts to walk and motions them to follow down the long stone passageway-

[Yaunfen] - Yuck

[Doc] I'd eat the coal from your home seed Yaunfen, but you and I seem to be the only ones who like it.

[Crim] - follows - Black soft rock, red rocks when find. Green straight things and baba's fur.

[Doc] So coal, redstone, sugar canes? And... fur? I'm not sure what you mean. You eat wool?

[Yaunfen] - Yucky yucky yucky

[Doc] Do you have any preference? I can get all that stuff from the creative. You probably only have one slot, but I can give you some. It's best to always carry some food in case you get hurt anyway.

[Yaunfen] - Mada have cookies?

[Crim] Black soft rock. Is looking for other, but no know what looks.

[Doc] Of course. - Xe pulls some from the open menu and holds them out in a little fan-

[Yaunfen] Slurps them all up-

[Doc] Coal is easy- Xe gets some of that with hir free hand and holds it out as well. - Just take the stack.

[Crim] - rumble purs and takes from Doc - Much nice, many tasties.

[Doc] Starts to mount the stairs- No reason for anyone to go hungry around here. Especially in my house. - Smiles warmly

[Yaunfen] Trots after Doc-

[Crim] - quickly eats a piece - Baba's fur... Is... - he gives up and bleats like a sheep.

[Doc] So wool... weird... it seems like you're eating very specific things, almost like you're brewing... - They pace around the twisty stair and open one of the doors to the outside a crack. They peek out and then open both for the dragons. - There's some sugar cane right here if either of you want any.

[Crim] - looks around and points to a tree - Green tall things.

[Yaunfen] Immediately grabs the sugar cane-

[Doc] Oh, THOSE tall green things. I thought you wanted these- points to the canes. - Do you want leaves or wood?

[Crim] - sniffs and sneezes. - Both I can eats.

[Doc] Ah, well. I'd rather you not cut down the forest, so just take the small ones and replant the the saplings. Okay?

[Crim] Must be hungries, no rocks. Better than fur. - he makes a yuck face -

-There's a hiss from up in the tree-

[Doc] Gotcha. We do what we have too. - Looks up-

[Pinwheel] Is up amongst the tree's, upon closer look there are claw marks in the bark leading up to the branch Pinwheel is on-

[Crim] - stares up at Pinwheel -

[Doc] Good morning Pinwheel! Learned any new words yet?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Splender] Is calling for Pinwheel-

[Doc] Over here Splender. She's enjoying this tree. Crim? This is Pinwheel. She's got a lethal bite so mind her head. 

[Splender] Strides over- There you are you silly little feather ball

[Doc] We were heading out to play for a bit, would you like to join us?

[Splender] - Sure! Let me grab Pinwheel- His tendrils snake into the tree and grab the small dragon

[Doc] Wait!

[Crim] She bites? No bites me. - takes a few steps back. - She do, I bites back. - hisses at Pinwheel to show off his fangs.

[Pinwheel] Hisses back, extending her own fangs-

[Doc] Addresses Pinwheel directly- we're going to go run around and play. Would you like to join us? If so you can just follow. - At Splender- Let her choose, she probably climbed up there because she wants to run around.

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] Well we're going this way- at Crim- She's not fully vocal yet. She's smart but that's the only word she knows so far-

[Splender] Makes a worried noise, not sure what to do-

[Crim] - nods and looks at Splender . - Who you?

[Doc] Quietly - It's okay Splender. Lie taught me a trick to use on little kids- a bit louder- We're going to go have fun over this way-

[Splender] - Okay...- Looks down at Crim- Oh! Hello, my name is Splender!

[Doc] He's a very powerful, paranormal entity who likes to hang out with us digital types.

[Crim] - points to self - Crim.

[Splender] - It's nice to meet you Crim

[Doc] We picked him up on the seed with all the other dragons. He's a modded type.

[Pinwheel] After watching them walk away for a bit, she slinks down the tree and stalks them, staying low in the grass-

[Doc] whispers over chat to Splender- She's following, but don't look.

[Splender] Twiddles his fingers-

[Doc] Jogs across the spawn and heads for Lie's house-

[Splender] - Where are we going?

[Doc] I think I have something that might curtail Cp fighting with Cn for a bit-

[Splender] - Why are they fighting?

[Doc] Laughs - because they're both wildly immature and hate one another.

[Splender] - Well that's not nice

[Doc] Sorry... but it's true. And Cn is literally a child.

[Splender] - Hmph, I'll need to have a word with CP...

[Doc] Merrily- Telling a Herobrine not to fight with a NOTCH is kind of like telling Pinwheel not to bite people. No need to get your shorts in a twist my friend. - They're coming up on Lie's house.

[Lie] Is at her wits end and has the two children separated with her vines at the back of the house-

[Doc] Umm, Lie?

[Lie] - What!?

[Doc] Oh dear... Would you like some help?

[Lie] - Please

[Splender] Gasps- OMG HE'S A CHILD!

[Doc] Yeah.. I thought you knew? It was all over the chat. He got deleted fighting with his NOTCH. Thankfully we had a little piece of him. He's been regrowing from it. He was a kitten for about a day.

[Splender] - A KITTEN!?

-CP and CN are yelling at each other-

[Doc] I took pictures. Good grief. What started it this time Lie?

[Lie] - CP stole CN's sword this morning...

[Doc] I need to make some small preps but I brought a distraction. - Opens the creative and takes out some sticks and spider string and starts twisting the thread into a net.

[Lie] - Please, anything

[Doc] I read about this game a awhile back and thought it might appeal to them. - Xe makes some copies of the resulting instrument and the bouncy ball and walks over to Cp and Cn - I brought you something to do where you can compete against eachother. Will that stop your fighting for a bit?

[CP] - No!

[CN] - He started it!

[CP] - DId not!

[Doc] It's really fun...

[CP] Huffs-

[CN] - Only if he gives my sword back!

[Doc] Reaches into Cp's inventory and takes out the sword since he can't move-

[CP] - Hey! Give that back!

[Doc] No, it's not yours. You have your own tools.

[CP] - No I don't!

[Doc] Yes you do. Lie is holding them because you two won't stop fighting.

[Lie] - That and they're super dangerous...

[Doc] Oh Lie, Crim, Splender. Yaunfen has something to show you. Flip that switch I showed you again sweetie. I know you're not steady on your feet, but you can play with us too. Crim, I think you're good since you have those extra limbs.

[Yaunfen] Concentrates, sticking their tongue out again before popping into their human form and falling forwards-

[Lie] - Awww, Yaunfen that's adorable!

[Doc] Is too far away to catch them- Yaunfen? Are you okay?

[Crim] - yipes and jumps back, startled - What happens?

[Splender] Catches Yaunfen in his tendrils- Careful there

[Yaunfen] - I get small form!

[Doc] I made Yaunfen a second body so they can get around the castle easier. I went the other way myself. I made a dragon body so I could be bigger.

[Crim] -creeps toward them, sniffing - You lost legs!

[Yaunfen] - Nuh uh!

[Doc] They just got hands instead. All the bits are there, just in a slightly altered form. Even their whiskers, it's part of the hair.

[Crim] - holds up upper most set of arms, wiggling claws - But.... odd? You smell like you.

[Doc] Yeah, it's not always convenient to have all your limbs on the ground. They are the same. It's just a... like an armor suit? Something you can take off and on. You just got lucky to have an extra pair Crim.

[Crim] -wraps arms around himself while he looks over Yaunfen- Like leggies. You like this you?

[Pinwheel] Is watching from around the corner of the house-

[Yaunfen] - Uh huh, let's me stay with Mada

[Crim] - looks worried but nods - Smaller yes. Inside stay.

[Yaunfen] - But can be big outside!

[CP] - Can I keep punching him now?

[Lie] - No!

[Doc] It's okay Crim. I have tons of experience with this. It's totally safe. Splender? I think you might be the perfect person to help me demonstrate this. - Holds up what it obviously a tennis racket-

[Splender] Takes the racket- Ooh! Are we playing tennis?

[Doc] We'll try. Guys, pay attention. You swing it like a sword to bat the ball back when it comes at you- Xe takes one of the rubbery slimeballs and bounces it towards Splender-

[Splender] Easily but gently hits it back towards Doc-

[Crim] - scuttles aside but watches intently, eyes wide.

[Yaunfen] Sits down-

[Doc] Swats it back with a bit of effort- And you can go fast, or hit it so the other person has to run to reach it-

[Splender] Tendrils extend to reach it-

[CP] Already has thoughts churning-

[Lie] - CP I see that look, stop it

[Doc] Huffs as xe runs back and forth to keep up with Splender- It's okay for them to hit the ball at eachother, as long as they play outside. I know both of them are good with a sword.

[Lie] - I suppose... She slowly lets the boys down

[CP] - I'm hungry

[Doc] But you can't play if you're eating.

[CP] - But hungry...

[Lie] - You can eat a little, but then you should try playing

[Doc] Hang on a sec Splender, so I can give them copies-

[Splender] Easily grabs the ball-

[Doc] Makes more rackets and passes them around, backing away quickly as xe tosses the ball to Cn-

[CN] Bounces the ball a little-

[Doc] Hands one to Crim and Yaunfen - Yaunfen, you stand with Splender, he's got a huge advantage and you need practice moving around. Crim, you're with me-

[Yaunfen] - Okay!- Crawls over to Splender

[Crim] - scuttles over toward Doc

[Doc] Splender can you help Yaunfen stay upright? They're not used to walking on two feet yet. And Lie? You relax. Sit on the swing for a bit. You look exhausted. 

[Splender] Absolutely!- He uses a couple of tendrils to support Yaunfen

[Doc] Hands the ball to Crim - Just bounce it on the ground and give it a little swat with the racket. No need to get violent,

[Crim] - takes ball, bounces and tries to swat it. He hits, but the racket falls out of his paw.

[Doc] Picks it up and helps him - Just like swatting fireballs back at ghasts- 

[Banette] wanders outside near where Pinwheel is hiding.

[Crim] - struggles, finally standing on his back legs to use 2 paws to hold racket.

[Pinwheel] Little hiss-

[Banette] Curious look -

[CP] Tackles CN-

[Lie] - HEY!

[Doc] Oh come on! At least try!

[CN] Whacks at CP with his racket-

[Lie] Groans-

[Doc] Splender, you said something about having a talk with him?

[Splender] - That was before I knew he was a kid!

[Doc] Well... you're used to dealing with kids, right? - Xe watches as the ball goes over by Crim-

[Splender] - Well yes, but sometimes you just have to let them fight a little

[Crim] - picks up ball and tossed it up, taking a bit of wild swing at it.

-The ball goes wide and bounces over by Pinwheel and Banette- 

[Banette] Looks at the dragon to see if they'll go after it-

[Pinwheel] Lashes out at it, sinking her fangs in and getting stuck, her mouth open wide around it-

[Doc] Facepalms- It's a good thing I've taken to carrying the fruit with me. - Xe tosses a copy of the ball to Splender- Pinwheel? Haven't I warned you about biting random things?

[Crim] - frown - Sorry, not mean.

[Pinwheel] Tail is lashing about-

[Doc] It's okay. I was hoping Pinwheel might like to play with the balls too. It's why I made more.

[Doc] waves a hand over the ball and melts it back into slime pixels - Just spit it out-

[Pinwheel] Shakes her head, trying to get all the slime out, she's still holding her mouth open with her fangs extended-

[Doc] I've got pills if your mouth hurts too.

[Pinwheel] - NOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

[Doc] No it hurts or no you don't want a pill? Point at your mouth if it hurts-

[Pinwheel] Tries to hide her mouth-

[Doc] Pinwheel.... Come on, still don't trust me?

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Doc] Haven't I been nice to you?

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Doc] Gingerly reaches around to scratch Pinwheels feathery ruff-

[Pinwheel] Her fluff raises up-

[Doc] There you go. Just relax. Everything is okay.

[Lie] Is sitting on the swing with her feet up- Ummm... How long has she been there?

[Yaunfen] Bounces a ball towards Crim-

[Doc] Softly- She followed us over. She'd probably like to play, but I know she's stubborn and likely shy.

[Crim] - switches racket to mouth just in time to knock ball back to Yaunfen.

[Lie] - You know for something bright pink and rainbow colors... She can hide pretty well...

[Yaunfen] Falls as they reach to hit it back-

[Doc] She's quiet and sneaky, aren't you? - Pets and scratches all around, trying to make the little dragon flop-

[Pinwheel] Her head starts coming out-

[Crim] - wilts and mumbles around racket - Sorries.

[Splender] - It's okay Crim, they are still getting used to being on two legs

[Doc] Rubs her chin gently as well- Come on. Tell me if it hurts. You look okay at least.

[Pinwheel] Her mouth opens a little, showing some sores inside-

[Doc] Keeps petting with one hand and palms a pill with the other- Aww, you do have some little sores. But I have what you need. I didn't want to crack your fangs off again trying to pull them out of that ball.

[Pinwheel] - NOOOoooOOOoo!

[Yaunfen] Crawls towards the ball to roll it to Crim-

-CN and CP are still fighting-

[Crim] - baps ball back with tail, gently.

[Yaunfen] Happily rolls the ball back- Fun!

[Doc] Flicks the pill into her mouth as she whines and redoubles hir petting to distract the dragon-

[Pinwheel] Trills at the pets-

[Crim] - spits out racket and sits down, baps ball back. - Better play.

[Yaunfen] - Much better!

[Doc] See? All better. Too bad I can't say the same for Cn and Cp....

-CN takes a racket to the face-

[Lie] Sighs and hangs her head-

[Notch] Comes around the corner - what's all the ruckus?

[Lie] - Same as when you left

[Notch] Makes a pained face. He's just as annoyed with the kids and it spills over into something odd. - STOP THAT STUPID FIGHTING!- His voice ripples out and the volume is near deafening- 

-The two kids jump in surprise-

[Doc] Markus...

[Lie] - Nice dad voice

[Splender] Jumps and shrinks a little, being reminded of the few rare times his brother has been truly angry-

[Notch] Also looks suprised- I didn't mean to be that loud!

[Crim] - squeaks and hunkers down.

[Doc] That actually hurt a little bit-

[Yaunfen] Tries to get smaller-

[Notch] Looks incensed- I'm sorry!

[Doc] Do you think...? It's some kind of budding power?

[CP] Takes the distraction to punch CN-

[CN] - OW!

[Doc] Lobs a ball at Cp and hits him square on the head- Stop it! You heard your dad. 

[CP] - Hey!- He then grumbles

[Notch] Notices Crim and Yaunfen hunkered - I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to scare you guys.

[Yaunfen] - Loud...

[Notch] It was an accident...

[Crim] nods

[Doc] You guys play. You're not in trouble. He didn't mean to scare anyone.

[Yaunfen] - Okay- Rolls the ball back at Crim

[Lie] At Notch- It's your turn to deal with those two

[Notch] At Lie- Of course. I'm sorry I left them with you for so long.

[Doc] Yeah, Lie was... a tad stressed. 

[Notch] Sheepish- Sorry...

[Lie] - I was about ready to strangle those two

[Notch] Yeesh....

[Crim] - lies down but baps ball back.

[Yaunfen] Keeps rolling it back-

[Lie] - I'm going to go inside and read, if you need me to separate them let me know and I'll use my vines

[Doc] Between me and Splender I think we're good. You go relax.

[Lie] Goes inside-

[Splender] Keeps an eye on the dragons-

[CP] Looks ready to hit CN again and the small NOTCH is growling at CP-

[Crim] - baps ball and looks at two kids. - Play good, shush.

[Notch] Do I need to seperate you two?

[CP] - But he's being annoying!

[Notch] How?!

[CP] - He just is!

[Stevie] Having heard the commotion from his house and come over- Still think brother is cute?

[Doc] I do. He's a little hellion though. 

[Notch] Yes. And you were too. He's just a kid. Kid's aren't reasonable.

[Stevie] Shakes his head a little- Honestly brother

[CP] - I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG!

[Doc] Not at the moment, no.

[CN] Tries kicking CP-

[Notch] Stop that!

[CP] Goes to attack CN again-

[Stevie] - So who's going to step in here?

[Doc] Pinwheel? You be nice. I'm goign to have to stop petting you to keep these idiots from fighting.

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] Well I don't think you want to do it...

[Pinwheel] Seriously considers biting them-

[Notch] Makes a run at the two kids and his shield flares as he gets close, knocking them both in the dirt-

[CP] Grunts as he hits the ground- But father!

[Notch] But what? Seriously. I don't even know why you're fighting with him.

[CP] - Because!

[CN] - He keeps taking my sword!

[Notch] Cp. Leave Cn's sword alone. You'd be trusted with one as well if I didn't know you'd use it to cut him up.

[CP] - But he keeps trying to hog pretty lady!

[Notch] You've very special to her Cp. You shouldn't stress her out by being so jelous.

[CP] - I'm not jealous!

[CN] - It's my job to protect Lie!

[Notch] I know you both want to protect her for your own reasons. Can't you try and work togeather?

[CN and CP] - NO!

[Doc] At least they agree on something...

[Notch] Not helping!

[CP] Is glaring at CN-

[Stevie] - Maybe we should separate one of them from Lie?

[Notch] Good luck with that.

[Stevie] - So what are we going to do?

[Doc] Stevie? Maybe you and your brother could do something together.

[Stevie] - Like what? He obviously currently doesn't have any interest in mining

[Splender] - Even I'm not sure what to do here... They are both so focused on fighting each other...

[Doc] I was hoping they'd like the idea of competing with eachother but they just used the rackets to hit one another.

[Stevie] - Rackets?

[Doc] Points to the two rackets near Yaunfen and Crim, who are just playing with the ball on the ground.

[Stevie] - Real world thing?

[Doc] Yeah, I used sticks and spider thread. You use them to hit a small bouncy ball back and forth.

[Stevie] - Sounds like it could be fun if the racket isn't coming towards your face...

[CP] - I'm still hungry!

[Doc] It is fun. Do you want to try with him?

[Notch] Pulls up the creative and gives Cp a stack of cooked steaks-

[CP] Immediately starts eating

[Stevie] - He seems a bit occupied right now

[Notch] he'll be bored again soon enough...

[Doc] Plus he's burning energy really quickly like this.

[Stevie] - So basically in order to get this to stop, we need to feed him more and not let him fight?

[Notch] I guess?

[Doc] Eyeballs Stevie - you should really spend time with him while you have the chance. He could change back any time now.

[Stevie] Sighs- Alright then... I know we have a bunch of excess meat at my place, that should get him out of your hair for at least a little while

[Notch] We have plenty of food Stevie. I'm in creative right now.

[Stevie] - Yeah, but it will separate these two for a little while- Motions at CN

[Notch]Turns his back on Cp and passes some stacks to Stevie covertly - Just so you aren't left wanting.

[Stevie] - Thanks

[CP] Darts around Notch to attack CN-

[Notch] Sticks out a hand to get in Cp's way.

[CP] Runs right into it-

[Notch] Just... stop.

[CP] - But why not!?

[CN] Sticks tongue out at CP-

[Notch] Because it makes Lie upset. Go play with your brother.

[Stevie] - Come on brother...

[CP] - But...

[Stevie] - I have more food

[CP] Grumbles but does walk over to his brother-

[Doc] Well that worked out okay. - Xe's still petting Pinwheel

[Stevie] Leaves with CP-

[CN] - Can he stay away forever?

[Notch] No. And you're acting terrible as well. You know full well that he's still Lie's husband and will be an adult again in time. Stop trying to stress out your brine. It's discraceful to try and seperate her from her mate.

[CN] - But he's a big meanie!

[Notch] ...

[Doc] He used to be a lot worse. And he'd die for her. Isn't that worth something to you?

[CN] - It's my job to protect her... Not his...

[Notch] Well he's not going anywhere. I think you're going to have to realize that eventually.

[CN] Huffs and crosses his arms-

[Pinwheel] Rolls around a little in the grass-

[Splender] - Doc, how are things with your NOTCH anyways?

[Doc] Winces- He's horrible... I hate him.

[Splender] - I'm sorry to hear that...

[Doc] Looks down - It's no one's burden to bear except my own...

[Notch] And mine by extension. I'm sorry Doc.

[Splender] - Nooo! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! Be happy! It tastes better!

[Doc] Smiles for him- You guys make me happy. But he's like... having a wither on the server. No matter where I go, I can't escape the knowledge that he's still there, someplace, waiting to get me.

[Splender] But there is a wither on the server...

[Doc] Like a big wither. A normal one- flails a little- You can see their health bar even if you run away.

[Splender] - I'm sorry...

[Doc] It's okay. I'll live.

[Yaunfen] Looks at Doc as the ball taps into them from Crim rolling it back- What wrong?

[Doc] Cold meanie... - Xe says simply-

[Yaunfen] - Big fire keep them away?

[Notch] Big fire? 

[Doc] Cp. 

[Notch] Snorts - That's accurate - 

[Doc] Big fire is just little fire right now Yaunfen. He can't help me.

[Yaunfen] - That's not good...

[Doc] Yeah, I hope he's back to normal soon...

[Lie] From inside- Fuck!

[CN] Is immediately alert-

[Doc] Perks up and shouts - Are you okay Lie?

[Lie] - Yeah, just dropped some stuff where I shouldn't have...

[Notch] Come on Cn. Let's go check on her- Goes inside

[Lie] Is in her room, reaching for something under the bed-

[Notch] Can I help? - Makes a bit to swift of a gesture and swats the bed, destroying it. - Oops!

[Lie] - Wai-!- As the bed disappears it reveals a dildo underneath and Lie turns bright red

[Notch] Can't help but laugh a little. - Sorry Lie.

[Lie] Embarressed noises-

[CN] - What's that?

[Lie] - NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!

[CN] - Can I play with it?

[Lie] - NO!

[Notch] That's not for you Cn, in fact why don't you wait out in the hallway.

[CN] - Okay- He heads out into the hallway

[Notch] Puts a gentle hand on Lie's shoulder. - I know you're lonely, and I don't mean to make fun. That just caught me off guard.

[Lie] - It's not even that really, I just need to distress- She picks the toy up and spawns a water bucket to wash it in

[Notch] You could always ask Doc to shock you. I'm sure they'd be glad to do it.

[Lie] - I know... And it would be faster...

[Notch] I'll get them.

[Lie] Digs around for a spare bed while Notch retrieves Doc-

[Notch] Comes down and whispers to Doc. 

[Doc] Ah... okay. Yaunfen? stay here with Notch and Splender while I tend to a patient. I'll be right back.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada!

[Doc] Pets Pinwheel really vigoriously and then stops to stand up quickly-

[Pinwheel] Spazzes a little at the sudden stop-

[Doc] Heads up to Lies room- I understand you need a bit of doctoral assistance?

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm just really stressed and could probably use an orgasm- Her voice gets quieter as she speaks

[Doc] Is very professional about it - do you wish to be restrained or is that just a thing you like sometimes?

[Lie] Turns bright red-

[Doc] It's an easy enough question. If you'll slap me as a reflex or something I'd like to be warned.

[Lie] - Part of the reason CP does it is because I do squirm a lot...

[Doc] Ah.... well I have plenty of spider strings left...

[Lie] Little noises-

[Doc] Takes a few and ties a bow around her feet. - Lay down. Then you can be comfy and not fall over.

[Lie] Does as Doc instructs, still flushed-

[Doc] Ties her wrists as well, and knots them to the bedframe. 

[Lie] Squirms a little-

[Doc] Wry smile- He better appreciate you. I know how good it feels for one's mate to trust them intimately.

[Lie] - He has his ways of showing it

[Doc] Xe holds up a hand and focuses for a moment, the sparks dancing over hir rubbery glove. -So nice to make people happy-

[Lie] Is already squirming a little and pulling away-

[Doc] Spreads hir fingers and draws it down Lie's belly towards hir crotch, setting off several small orgasmic shocks before shoving down on her clothed muff for a larger finale.

[Lie] Yelps and squirms away out of instinct a small moan also slipping from her lips-

[Doc] Gives her another electrical shove for good measure. Noting the obvious wetness darkening her shorts.

[Lie] Gasps and rolls over, trying to hide her more sensitive parts away-

[Doc] Backs off and snaps the bit of thread tying her hands to the frame, [but not the part binding them together.] - Better?

[Lie] Panting a little- No, that should be good...

[Doc] Good. You just chill out then. Stevie took Cp to go play.

[Lie] - Ah, good... And CN?

[Doc] Thumbs at the closed door- Standing guard.

[Lie] - Joy

[Stevie] After a few hours is typing into the chat- Farther? Brother finally feel asleep

[Notch] -chats back- Okay, I'll come get him. - He peeks out the door with a bit of trepidation and then remembers that he's still in creative. He ventures outside still carrying a sword and makes his way towards Stevie and Alexis's house. 

[Ruby] Stops in her patrol to watch him - 

[Notch] Pauses and then gives her a friendly wave. As he turns around he nearly has a hearts attack as a wandering spider passes close by with a rattly hiss. He quickens his pace and nearly runs into an Endermen lingering under a lamp post. - Excuse me! Sorry! - He bolts across the grass and knocks on his son's door- 

[Stevie] Quickly opens it for him and lets him inside, closing the door behind him- He's conked out on our bed. You okay?

[Notch] I kinda know how Cp must feel, I'm not used to being in creative and having the mobs just kind of, ignore me. It's weird after avoiding the majority of them for so long.

[Stevie] - Wouldn't know, even in creative brother's mobs tend to attack me

[Alexis] Waves at Notch from the table as she sips a mug of tea-

[Notch] Hello Alexis. Ah. Well... that's a bridge I'm sure we'll have to cross at some point. Though... apparently he's lost a great deal of his mobs to his NOTCH. He was both angry and sad that they'd been deleted. If this keeps up we may have to bring the survivors over and hide them.

[Stevie] - Can we not?- He opens the doors to his bedroom and looks at his brother. CP is tucked in under the blankets fast asleep

[Notch] Stevie... they may not be as close as family but he does care about them. He swore to protect them. Lie is having to fill his shoes as best she can while he's like this-

[Stevie] - And I pity her for that, she's already spent so much time leading the other humans that my brother brought in against the mobs, it must be stressful and odd for her

[Notch] I think pity is the wrong word. She's more then capable of leading. Cp just has a rather... bombastic and paper-work intensive managment style. Lie is more... organic.

[Stevie] - Yeah... She did meet a lot of oppositions from some of the other humans. Did you know that at one point early on she had to banish half the group?

[Notch] Why?

[Stevie] - One of them was a conceited prick and was offered a chance at freedom by my brother if he could get Lie away from the group and into my brothers grasp. The one got his group to follow him in his plan but they failed and so my brother revealed the plan in front of Lie once they failed. Knowing that they could potentially kill her, thinking it would grant them their freedom, she had no choice

[Notch] Sounds like it was justified then. Leading humans is like herding cats. The mobs seem to just fall in line if you show them you're stronger. They respect the eyes.

[Stevie] - Yeah, anyways, brother ate everything you gave me and a lot of our extra meat, he should be out of it for awhile

[Notch] Well I've got access to everything right now, just point me to an empty trunk and tell me what you need.

[Stevie] Motions to a trunk on Alexis' side- Just fill it with whatever, I'm not picky

[Notch] Walks over by Alexis and starts pulling out food and putting it away. - What about you Alexis? Do you need anything? You're awfully quiet.

[Alexis] - Not really, just ended up having to hide every weapon in the house once CP got here. Although, if you could convince your son to clean his side of the house...

[Notch] That's for the best. I don't want him to hurt himself. Or Cn. As for the other, Stevie.... -dad face- There's no reason for Alexis to be doing all the housecleaning. Help out. It's the small price of living with someone.

[Stevie] - It's fine! There's nothing wrong with my side of the house

[Alexis] - There are mushrooms growing on the floor!

[Notch] Then pick them, it's not like they're not edible. Or at least put them in pots. It is kinda gross. There's no need to live like a bear with furniture.

[Stevie] Crosses his arms and grumbles-

[Alexis] Smirks in victory-

[Notch] Stevie...

[Stevie] - Yes?

[Notch] Just take care of it, okay?

[Stevie] - Okay okay

[Notch] Well I guess I'll take Cp home. Thanks for watching him.

[Stevie] - No problem- Under his breath- This time

[Notch] Scoops Cp up in his arms and cradles him gently. He surrenders to a sudden impulse and gives Cp a small kiss on the forehead before heading for the door.

[Stevie] - Here, I'll get the door- He quickly moves to get ahead of them and opens the door

[Notch] Heads out and stops while he's still in the torchlight. He closes his eyes for a moment and there's abit of a shimmer around him, it's faint but it's like a bubble two blocks away from his body. - That should keep us both safe long enough to get home.

[CP] Snuggles into Notch-

[Stevie] - What is that?

[Notch] A gift I think, from all the brines that gave me blood so I wouldn't suffer. A shield, to keep my dear ones safe.

[Stevie] - Ah, well that's a relief

[Notch] Gives Cp a loving look and then the same to Stevie. - Good night Stevie. - He starts to walk away.

[Stevie] Waves and shuts the door before any mobs take interest-

[CP] Mumbles against Notch-

[Notch] Is just walking along at an easy gait to not wake Cp. - I wish you slept so peacefully as an adult kiddo. I think you'd be in a better mood overall.

[CP] His little hand curls into a fist and his sleep becomes uneasy-

[Notch] Shhh... You're safe. The mobs won't bother you. I've got you inside my shield.

[CP] A soft glow begins to surround him-

[Notch] Regards it with some unease and stops walking. - Cp?

[CP] His eyes open a little- Father?

[Notch] I'm here kiddo. You got tuckered out playing with your little brother and I came by to take you home.

[CP] - I feel weird...

[Notch] Weird how? Do you feel sick? Should I go to Doc's instead?

[CP] - I want down

[Notch] Okay, you can walk with me if you want. Just stay close by so I can protect you from the mobs. - puts him down- 

[CP] Starts glowing a bit brighter and his eyes flicker to their usual white-

[Notch] Cp... - He calls out in the chat for Doc- Sorry to wake you, but something is happening with Cp. I'm near the dirt spiral. 

[Doc] -chat- Hold on, I'm coming! -

[CP] Yelps as he suddenly jolts upwards in size, return to his proper form. His eyes burn bright as his mind recalls the last thing he can remember which was him fighting with the cruel NOTCH. His pick is quickly summoned to his hand and he takes a swing at Notch-

[Notch] Leaps out of the way but the pick snags his shirt and twists him - Cp! No! Please!

[Stevie] Hears Notch and opens his door. Upon seeing his brother attacking their father he rushes out, summoning his own sword to stop his brother-

[Notch] Stevie don't! He's just confused!

[CP] Takes another swing, a growl in his throat-

[Notch] Summons his shield to encompass him and Stevie and Cp's pick bounces off of it.

[Lie] Immediately felt CP's return and reconnect with her mind and comes running up herself-

[Notch] Cp! Calm down! You're safe! 

[Doc] Lands with a dumble thump of paws - Cp! You're back! What are you doing?!

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] Hears his wife's voice and turns towards her, he lowers his pick and stumbles back a bit as he begins registering where he is

[Lie] Steps closer, gently cupping his face- Shhh, it's okay, I'm here... You're safe

[Notch] Is holding Stevie's shoulder- Lower your sword... It's okay. 

[Doc] Grins- welcome back!

[Stevie] Does as Notch suggests-

[CP] - What the Nether... What the fuck happened?

[Doc] You kinda died.

[CP] - The NOTCH...

[Notch] Your NOTCH deleted you.

[CP] - I... I think I remember... There was a sword...

[Notch] We found out from your mobs, whatever was on that sword, it destroyed your code...

[CP] - THen how...

[Doc] Holds up a claw- One pixel. You regrew your entire body from the crumb you left here with Lie. You're welcome.

[CP] Dismisses his pick and just simply pulls his wife close-

[Lie] Grabs onto CP, over joyed that he was finally back-

[Doc] I took lots of pictures too. You've been out for days. The system didn't register you as respawned until just now, but the server mechanics saved all your stuff too. As evidenced by you still having your pick.

[CP] - I'm not sure I understand... Is it like how my respawn used to be?

[Doc] No, you went through growth stages. When I was building myself I had a lot of small intermediary forms before I had enough material to build a human-type body. You didn't have many prior stages so.... 

[Notch] You were a spawn egg for a bit, and then a teeny kitten....

[CP] - A what?

[Doc] A kitten! - Xe rummages around hir inventory and holds up a picture of Cp in his kitten stage being held by Lie.

[CP] Sets it on fire-

[Lie] - CP..

[Doc] It's okay, I have copies. 

[Notch] Then you were an adult cat for a bit...

[CP] - For fucks sake...

[Doc] And you ate everything. I tried to tell you that it wasn't straight food that you needed, but getting you to consume something that wasn't food was impossible.

[CP] - Good!

[Doc] Yeah, but you probably would have been back to normal sooner if you had. You didn't need food, just things that were the right color of pixels to rebuild your skin.

[CP] Flips Doc off--

[Lie] - CP please

[Doc] What? It's the truth! I did the same myself.

[Lie] - Doc? Weren't you going to check over his code?

[Doc] Oh, yes. I wanted to see if there were any traces of what was done to you. - Xe pulls out a command block and looks him over- hmmm...

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] There's nothing...

[Lie] - What?

[Stevie] - Nothing?

[Doc] No traces. He's perfectly fine. But damn... I was hoping to find some clue as to what your NOTCH used to delete you. According to the witness, it was slow, so it must have had a little bit of difficulty coping with my evolving passwords.

[CP] - He used a fucking sword, that's all I know

[Doc] Damn... Well, then the best thing is to put aside another piece for a rainy day.

[CP] - Another piece?

[Lie] - CP, I refuse to let you leave this server without giving me another pixel

[Doc] At least. I can take a heart if you can stand the pain. It might make your regeneration faster if you get deleted again.

[CP] Growls at hir-

[Stevie] - A heart? Isn't that a little to literal. I mean, I know Lie already holds his hearts

[Doc] If you think I don't have a few bits of myself hidden away, you're out of your mind Cp.

[Notch] That's weirdly romantic...

[Lie] - Could we discuss this later? Right now I'd prefer to get my husband into bed...

[Doc] Okay, I'll help. - Xe picks up Cp and puts him across hir shoulders- You relax. I'll walk you home. Coming Markus?

[Notch] Oh, right. - He releases his shield - 

[CP] - FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!

[Stevie] - I think I'll head home too

[Doc] Nope. I prescribe one night of bedrest with your wife. 

[Notch] Goodnight Stevie-

[Stevie] - Good night father

[Doc] Trots along-

[Lie] Follows and gets ahead to open doors and such-

[Doc] Mounts up the airblocks and stops level with Lie's walkway so Cp can just get off and in through the window.

[CP] Quickly gets off Doc-

[Doc] Even Yaunfen missed you. Did you know they have a cute nickname for you? You're 'Big Fire'.

[CP] - I don't fucking care

[Lie] Takes his hand gently and tugs him towards the bedroom- Calm down, you only just got back

[Doc] Yeah yeah. Go to bed you big lunk.

[Lie] Takes him inside and shuts the door. CP is grateful to see their bed and pulls his wife down onto it-

[CP] Pulls Lie close to himself, not wanting to let her go for some time-

[Lie] Runs a hand through his hair- You scared me so badly, please, be more careful

[CP] - I will, now I know his latest trick

[Lie] - I don't care about that CP, just try not to die again

[CP] - No guarantees, but I'll try not to die that way again

[Lie] - I suppose that's the best I'll get for now

[Doc] Heads back for home. Nearly skipping in the dark. The mobs generally don't bother hir when xe's in hir dragon shape. Hir mood immediately sours when xe sees Dn waiting by the back door. 

[Dn] Where were you? 

[Doc] Wilts- Doing good. Unlike you. 

[Dn] I seriously doubt that. And why do you have to wear that form, it looks ridiculious.

[Doc] Shrinks a bit- It does not! I love it and I'm comfortable like this!

[Dn] I bet the others laugh at you behind your back. 

[Doc] They do not! - But xe remembers for a spilt second the Testificates turning on hir when Cp wrote his own book, and Dn, catches the flicker of uncertainty. 

[Dn] Lies. They make fun of you. You can't hide anything from me. Not now or ever. I am inevitable. Now go to bed. 

[Doc] Opens hir mouth to protest, and accidently yawns. - Fuck- 

[Dn] Smirks smugly- I'm right again. 

[Doc] Feels hir lip tremble and darts underground to get away from him. Xe emerges quietly into Deerheart's study and changes back. The pokemon are fast asleep and xe stands in the shower for a long time before joining Deerheart in bed. They manage to smother their tears in the pillow but Deerheart probably felt the little shudder in hir form as xe curled desperately against hir mate and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	245. DarkNOTCH vs Deerheart

-Le next morning-

[Lie] - CP... We have to get up

[CP] - Nope

[Lie] - CP, I have animals to tend to

[CP] - Call Steffan over chat and have him do it

[Lie] Manages to turn so she's looking at her husband- That deletion... It really scared you, didn't it...

[CP] Shifts uncomfortable but his wife knows it's a confirmation-

[Lie] Runs her hand through his hair- It's alright, he can't get you here. Deleting your mobs drew the attention of Microsoft so Jeb was actually able to get us his identification number. Doc has black listed him, he cannot get you here

[CP] - Lie... He threatened to go after Stevie next...

[Lie] - Oh...

[Steve] Taps on the door with TLOT standing behind him-

[Lie] Yells from bedroom- Come in!

[Steve] Squeaks the door open - You guys decent?

[Lie] - Yeah, just a little stuck in bed

[TLOT] My favorite place. 

[Steve] Scoots into the room sheepishly. He looks ready to run-

[CP] - What do you fuckers want?

[TLOT] Just to tell you we're glad you're all better. And... make a delivery.

[CP] - A delivery?

[Steve] Pulls out a huge stack of papers and sets them gingerly on the bed- It's all done. - Then he darts behind his husband fearfully.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Shush, I'm the one who had to take care of your mobs and I have no idea how to do that sort of stuff

[Steve] I didn't grant any of the more extravagant requests! I promise!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Do you want me to take the paper work back to Winston?

[CP] - No!

[TLOT] Especially since he's free to just come here and get them. Your mobs are in a diminished state, Cp. For the record, I'm sure Doc's offer to put them on a safe seed they can wreck is still valid.

[Lie] - I told your mobs to lay low and stay hidden... But I'm not sure how well they'll listen

[CP] - Most of them should, but some will probably still be idiots and go out

[TLOT] Then it will likely be survival of the smartest. As far as your NOTCH knows, provided their are no traitors amongst them, you are dead. That does give us a small advantage.

[CP] - But that also means until we're ready to strike, I can't return there

[TLOT] Are you sure you don't want to move them? There's a chance your NOTCH may amuse himself by just deleting them all.

[CP] - No, he was doing that to draw my attention, to draw me out

[TLOT] If you say so. He seems a cruel and calculating sort. I wouldn't be suprised if he just decided to go after everyone you love as well.

[CP] Mumbles something, he remembers him threatening to go after Stevie next-

[TLOT] Picks up on the thought - monster. Well he can't get in and Stevie has no wish to get out, so that settles that.

[CP] - That doesn't change the fact that he threatened it, he's never done anything malicious towards Stevie before

[TLOT] Stevie was on his side before.

[CP] - But which side is he on now? Certainly not mine

[TLOT] He is more on your side then you realize. And at the least, he's is on Markus's side, and Markus dotes on you. He'll also give Stevie crap if he's nasty to you.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Anyways, thank you for doing the paper work Steve, I would have just gotten really lost on it

[Steve] You're welcome. - Stays firmly behind TLOT-

[CP] - Will you two fuck off now?

[Lie] - CP we have to get out of bed, my animals still need to be tended to

[TLOT] She has a good point Cp. I know you're worried, but she's safe here. And so are you.

[CP] - Don't care

[Lie] - CP!

[Steve] Sneaks towards the door - 

[TLOT] Oh, just get up. I'm sure Lie is hungry too, and it's a lovely day outside.

[CP] Grumbles but does release his wife-

[Lie] Gives CP a quick kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed and looking for her shoes-

[TLOT] Offers Cp a hand - How are you feeling?

[CP] - I'm fine- Bat's TLOT's hand away

[TLOT] Shakes his head- Same as always.

[Lie] Pulls on her boots and heads outside, running a little behind schedule-

[CP] Groans but does get out of the bed and follows her, giving Steve a brief glare-

[Steve] Shrinks a bit and gets out of his way. 

[TLOT] Just follows them both outside and gives a languid strech.

[Notch] Is sprinkling some fish flakes into the tiny koi pond.

[Lie] - Morning Notch- She has to speak kinda loudly to be heard over her hungry barking dogs

[Notch] Good morning Lie! You look chipper.

[Lie] - Relieved to have my husband back

[TLOT] Now all they need is a night of passion and both of them will be chipper. 

[Steve] Snickers - 

[Notch] His thought is a bit too loud. A passionate night with Cp rather then Doc-

[CP] Catches the thought- WHAT WAS THAT!?

[Notch] Jumps in fright-

[CP] Takes to flight and quickly rushes of towards the castle-

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Notch] What did I do?!

[Lie] - You thought about yesterday, that's all

[TLOT] Yesterday?

[Doc] Is out in the garden using the black hoe to plant some seeds. Hir expression is melancholy and thoughtful. But for the moment he's not around and it's just hir and Yaunfen romping in the flowers.

[CP] - DOC!- He lands hard, causing the grass to be removed from the block he landed on

[Yaunfen] - Big fire!

[CP] - You shut the fuck up

[Doc] Is so startled they end up holding the hoe in front of them like a weapon and just shaking-

[CP] Notices it- The fuck is that?

[Doc] It's a.... hoe?

[CP] Growls- Why do you have it?

[Doc] Because... Tungsten made it, and Lie said you already had one someplace?

[CP] Yanks it from Doc's grasp to look at it more closely, completely forgetting his original reason for coming-

-The hoe is heavily pixelated, but the whirling designs are still visible in the color gradients-

[CP] Frowns as he turns it over, his mind now preoccupied with something else/ He simply teleports off with the hoe-

[Yaunfen] - Where big fire go?

[Doc] I don't know. But I do have the sense I just dodged a fireball. Dammit. He better give that back. I really like that tool.

-The middle of the night-

[CP] Had spent the day avoiding everyone, staying mostly down in his private chambers where he had passed the paperwork back to Winston and had Winston bring him something else. Once certain his wife was asleep he crept out of the house and towards the village-

[CP] Sticks to the shadows as he makes his way towards the blacksmiths house, lipping inside and looking around. It's relatively clean and he can see the bed from the entrance. He silently stalks closer and looks at the two figures sleeping soundly in the bed. With a quiet growl he grabs Tungsten and teleports the smith outside and pushes him up against a tree-

[Tungsten] Screams in fear - Cp! 

[TLOT] Bolts out of bed, feeling his distress, and throwing in his clothes before running out

[CP] - How?

[Tungsten] How what?! What do you want from me?!

[CP] Pulls out the obsidian hoe-

[Tungsten] Shrinks as if he's about to be hit- Lie said you already had one and it was okay for Doc to take it!

[CP] - How did you know what it looked like?- He pushes on Tungsten a bit harder

[Tungsten] Please don't hurt me! I fixed your other tools! I just mimicked the patterns on them so it would match!

[CP] growls darkly- What is your family line?

[Tungsten] I-I! 

[TLOT] Appears beside them- Cp, why are you scaring my favorite blacksmith?

[CP] - None of your fucking business!

[TLOT] He's under my protection, and he's a friend, so it is my business. 

[Tungsten] I don't know! Zombies got my parents when I was small!

[CP] Scowls and shoves Tungsten away-

[Tungsten] Why- why do you want to know about my family?

[CP] Scowls and puts Tungsten to sleep-

[TLOT] If you put him in a nightmare for fixing your tools you and me are going to have words. What do you want from him anyway?

[CP] - Have you seen this?- He holds the hoe out

[TLOT] Yes? Doc was using it this morning. It's rather nice, isn't it?

[CP] - This isn't the one Tungsten, it's the original... They look the same

[TLOT] Squints at it- oh. Well when I saw it it was covered in dirt.

[CP] - TLOT, the seed that this smith came from... When a true master came along, that ability was genetic. It would skip many generations before resurfacing again. Technically a normal black smith shouldn't be able to manipulate Obsidian

[TLOT] Ah. But that's your seed. On mine, well, sometimes you find special Testificates. Librarians that can write as well as curate books, tailors who can add a bit of decoration, or a blacksmith who can craft a little bit off the table. They're well respected and make mostly wedding jewelry. Tungsten came to us because of Drilby. He values his lover more then money or notoriety.

[CP] - That may or may not be true TLOT... Very, very rarely there are testificates which can jump seeds

[TLOT] It's true because I've seen it. Ive read far more Testificate minds then the ones who live here. Him specifically? Who knows?

[CP] - It's no use if he can't remember his family lineage

[TLOT] Even if you're right, what difference would it make?

[CP] - Because if your smith is what I suspect...

[TLOT] Yes?

[CP] Frowns- Nevermind, it's pointless if it can't be proven

[TLOT] Do you think he's some kind of legendary smith Cp? I thought you had no interest in Testificates anyway?

[CP] - Shut up- He turns around and starts walking off

[TLOT] Cp, let the poor man out of the dream. And give me Doc's hoe if you have it. You don't need both.

[CP] Flings the newer hoe at TLOT- He'll wake at dawn

[TLOT] Thank you. And the next time you need to know something, come ask me before you rough up my villagers. By the by, why were you yelling at Doc anyway?

[CP] - FUCK! I forgot to do that

[TLOT] Do what? Don't give hir a hard time for no reason. Dn is making hir miserable enough as it is

[CP] - That fucker did something to my wife

[TLOT] Don't be ridiculous Doc would never harm Lie in any way.

[CP] Didn't say xe harmed her!

[TLOT] then why are you obviously mad?

[CP] Growls and gives a mental flash of what he heard in Notch's mind-

[TLOT] oh yes. I'm so sure Doc decided to have a torrid affair with your wife while you and Cn tried to kill eachother in the next room. Don't be silly. It has to be a misunderstanding.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Go talk to Doc if that will make you feel better. But hold your temper. You know

they're no good at lying anyway.

[CP] Flips TLOT off as he walks off-

[Doc] Has woken up from a rather unpleasant dream and is sitting at the kitchen table in the dark, staring morosely at a cup of tea

[CP] Wanders into the castle sending out a mental burst to find Doc-

[Doc] Barely pings back as anything because their energy is so low.

[CP] Still manages to pick up on it and storms down into the kitchen- Dooooc...

[Doc] flat and lifeless- what is it Cp?

[CP] - The fuck did you do to my wife!?

[Doc] listless- what are you talking about Cp?

[CP] - You tell me, Notch had some stray thoughts

[Doc] Thinks for a long moment- oh. I did give her some orgasams because she was stressed out.

[CP] Bristles and growls-

[Doc] I barely touched her, it was just a favor for a good friend. Nothing more.

[CP] - I DON'T CARE!

[Doc] slumps down and puts hir chin on her arms- it was purely for her benefit Cp. Do you seriously consider me a threat to your marriage when I have a mate and child of my own already?

[CP] - Growls- You touched her...

[Doc] I put one gloved hand on her fully clothed body Cp.

[CP] - SO!?

[Dn] So they have no common sense or boundaries as usual- said in an oily smug tone from a shadowed doorway. 

[Doc] Winces as though they'd been struck.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Dn] Just raises an eyebrow and chuckles softly-

[CP] - You really don't want to be around me right now fucktard-

[Dn] Not everything is about you.

[Doc] Just go away Dn... Please...

[Dn] No.

[CP] Quickly turns and outright punches DN in the face, hard-

[Dn] is driven backwards by the blow and falls down the steps to the landing of Lj's old room.

[CP] Tosses a couple blocks of bedrock into the entranceway-

[Doc] Holds hirself unhappily - I hate him so much...

[CP] - Seriously, you were so happy earlier, so fuckin stop this pity party

[Doc] Starts to cry, just quietly.

[CP] - Oh now what the fuck is wrong with you?

[Doc] softly- I'm pretty sure you don't care about my problems Cp, so why even ask?

[CP] - Because it's not as fun to berate you when you're like this

[Doc] Sorry, I can't entertain everyone else all the time...

[CP] - Well aren't you snarky tonight

[Doc] quietly- I don't mean to be. But I have feelings too.

[CP] - Then go fucking talk to TLOT, I know he's awake

[Doc] He can sympathize, as I think you could if you wanted too. But in the end, its my problem to deal with...

[CP] - So you're allowed to pry into other's problems, but the same can't be done to you?

[Doc] If you want to help, feel free. But I don't expect anything from anyone.

[CP] - Does it involve beating the crap out of you NOTCH? Because that felt really good... Took my mind off the anger a bit

[Doc] almost a whisper- I wish someone would delete him...

[CP] - Well what's stopping you?

[Doc] I don't know how to even begin to do that. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a killer.

[CP] - Then consult the ones who are

[Doc] Looks him dead in the eyes with a pleading expression. Xe knows the words but can't bring hirself to speak them.

[CP] - Say it Doc- He's delighting in this a bit

[Doc] I can't...

[CP] - Then find me when you can- He turns to leave

[Doc] Takes a breath but the words die on hir lips.

[CP] Is heading up the stairs-

[Doc] Just watches him go.

[Dn] is waiting at the top of the stairs- Are you done?

[CP] Goes to punch him again-

[Dn] Dodges out of the way this time - are you defending them? Or just indulging your love of punching people?

[CP] - Bit of both

[Dn] Backs away into the shadows- then do it elsewhere. I have work of my own to conduct.

[CP] - Nah, I really feel like killing you

[Dn] You really are quite dull.

[CP] - I think the others would disagree

[CP] Lunges at DN and drives his pick through the NOTCH- Believe me, I'm in the mood to kill any NOTCH- He yanks the pick out and watches DN die

/ -Player DarkNOTCH was killed by CreepyPastaHerobrine- /

[Splender] Is walking along after Pinwheel has fallen asleep. He's just taking a stroll to enjoy the night and has wandered a ways-

[Zly Wilk] - Is relaxing in a hammock slung between two trees a little way of the path, His battered coat slung over a low branch nearby. The sleeves of his maroon shirt rolled to the elbows and the high collar unbuttoned.  He holds in his hands a battered black guitar. 

As he idily strummed the instrument, he looks down at the woman sitting with her back against the tree near him.

[Lazur] - The light blue skinned woman was sitting crosslegged in the grass, now dressed in a leather corset nearly as dark red as her partner's shirt, and dark blue leather tights with black combat boots.

She is concentrating deeply on a display of code scrolling through the air in front of her.

[Zly Wilk] Still nothing?

[Lazur] - shakes her head

[Zly Wilk] Well... Why did you mess with your translation matrix?

[Lazur] Myslalem, ze moge zmodyfikowac mój plik, aby mialo to sens.

[Zly Wilk] I told you it wasn't making  sense. I can translate too, you know.

[Lazur] - glares at Zly before making more tweaks to her code. She goes to speak and just makes a sound like static before slapping a hand over her mouth in frustration and embarrassment.

[Zly Wilk] Why not ask our new Doctor friend or hir mate? 

[Lazur] - speaks in a strange guttural tongue before looking annoyed and flappig her hands in an exasperated gesture.

[Zly Wilk] Well we are NOT in the field, and it don't hurt to ask for a hand now and again.

-There's just the barest amount of interference from Splender's EMP field which flickers across the code-

[Lazur] - notices the distortion, coughs and makes a sour face.

[Zly Wilk] -cautiously gets up from his Hammock - Hello?

[Splender] Heard their voices- Oh! Hello? Is someone there?

[Zly Wik] -walks out of the woods with Lazur following grumpily behind - Hello.... My, you are tall, my colorful friend!

[Splender] Smiles broadly- Hello! My name is Splender!

[Zly Wilk] Smiles back - I'm Zly Wilk, this is my partner, Lazur. Call me Zly...

We've been exploring this seed since just after Doc took us in.

[Splender] - Oh that's wonderful! I go off exploring, not much recently since Pinwheel has hatched...

[Lazur] has slightly turned away and is still messing with her code

[Zly Wilk] Pinwheel? Is this a pet of yours?

[Splender] - Oh! You don't know, do you... Doc went and gathered abandoned Ender dragon eggs from regular and modded seeds and then hatched them! Pinwheel is the one I'm taking care of. She's an adorable, sweet, ball of rainbows!

[Zly Wilk] Dragons? That fantastic! I haven't seen a seed with dragons in ages. 

[Lazur] - speaks in short bursts of static, shakes her head, goes back to coding

[Zly Wilk] good point... Splender, are any of them dangerous?

[Splender] - Weeeeeeeell... Pinwheel may be venomous to everyone except me...

[Zly Wilk] -slowly - gooood to know.... 

[Lazur] - makes a sound like feedback, drops her head in defeat-

[Splender] - Is everything alright with her?

[Zly Wilk] don't mind her... We came across this rather odd wither skeleton talking in giberish. Lazur thought her translation program was malfunctioning, and tried to fix it.

[Splender] - Ah, if you need a translation program CP has one!

[Lazur] -makes an approximation of laughter

[Zly Wilk] Thank you, Splender... But Lazur is.... Stubborn and wants to fix it I her own. Besides, i can understand her and translate if needed until she does.

[Splender] - Well, there's always Doc, or Deer... Oh! Flux might be able to help!

[Zly Wilk] sounds like we missed a couple more new arrivals since we went on our little adventure.... I'll have to make my way over to the castle and check with Doc as soon as my friend here finally gives up.

[Lazur] forms a small ball of energy and paps it harmlessly at the back of Zly's head where it makes his already unruly hair poof up with static electricity.

[Splender] - I CAN TAKE US THERE RIGHT NOW!- He reaches for them with his tendrils

[Lazur] squaks in surprise and quickly equips matching leather armor pieces on her arms and a glowing blue sword forms in her hand. 

[Zly Wilk] LAZUR NO! Sorry, Splender... We had a bad experience on a Japanese server once... I think we will walk as soon as we clean up our little camp.

[Splender] Gets sad- Oh... I'm sorry... I don't mean any harm...

[Zly Wilk] No, no harm my friend. We are well met today. Say, where is this dragon of yours?

[Splender] - Sleeping at home, my house is in the water near Doc's castle!

[Zly Wilk] Then we will be sure to visit once we go that way. 

[Lazur] -puts away her weapon and armor, smiles and nods, feeling self conscious about her reaction

[Splender] Points towards the horizon- If you keep going that way you'll run into Gem's house and just past that should be area's you know, like Lie's house!

[Zly Wilk] Ah... Wonderful. Exploring is great, but it's already great to get back to familiar surroundings. So glad we met, my friend.

[Splender] - I hope to see you around more! I wonder how CP is doing now?

[Zly Wilk] CP? What happened? He pick a fight he couldn't finish? I know there are other powerful brines here.

[Splender] - He was deleted by his NOTCH. Luckily Doc had given him some alterations and Lie had a single pixel of him. He's been regrowing from it, last I saw he was a little child

[Zly Wilk] - looks startled for a moment as an old memory flashes across his mind - I'm sorry. I had no idea. As much of an ass as he can be, he didn't deserve that fate.

[Lazur] puts a comforting hands on his shoulder.

[Zly Wilk] ..... Did you say a child? - chuckles- oh that at least would have been a sight to see. Little CP and Stevie playing.

[Splender] - Either Notch or Doc should probably have pictures, although CP was more focused on fighting CN

[Zly Wilk] -figuring he will get caught up on these new additions when he gets to the castle- well, kids will be kids. How did Markus handle a kid CP, a child Stevie, and this CN?

[Splender] - Oh! Stevie's an adult so that wasn't a problem, and Lie was able to help with CN and CP

[Lazur] - makes a surprised drod-like whistle noise

[Zly Wilk] I agree. Wow. Always something exciting going on around here.

[Splender] - Indeed! Are you sure the two of you don't want any help?

[Zly Wilk] Thank you, but not just yet. I owe it to Lazur to try to fix her coding I her own, and we have a couple other things we want to investigate before we head over.

[Splender] - Alright, but if you want someone to secretively fix it, I would suggest Flux, from what I've gathered she may just be the oldest embodiment of a server...

[Lazur] -grumbling in Q-bert-

[Zly Wilk] Thanks, Splender. I will definitely keep that in mind. We are headed back to our camp now, but we will see you again soon I am sure.

[Splender] - Alright! Have fun!- He waves one of his belled tendrils and teleports off-

[Zly Wilk] come on, Blue... Let's get back to camp.

-the pair make their way back into the woods.-

[Doc] Heads into town with Deerheart and Yaunfen in tow. Xe's trying to ignore Dn trailing behind. 

-Testificates- Are rather unnerved by him and give Dn a wide berth. 

[Drilby] Is trimming the grass outside the forge and hails them- 

[Doc] You look annoyed...

[Drilby] Cp dragged my husband out of bed to yell at him.

[Doc] I know the feeling...

[Deer] - Was he yelling about the tools?

[Drilby] Yeees.

[Doc] Figures.

[Yaunfen] - Big fire was mad yesterday

[Doc] It's just been a bad week all around.

[Deer] Puts a gentle hand on Doc's arm- It's okay, we're here

[Doc] I know. - But xe still looks unhappy. 

[Dn] Is radiating smug and intentionally scowls at some of the children so they'll run away.

[Splender] Senses the children's fear and nervousness and teleports to the village quickly-

[Drilby] He kept asking about Tungsten's family too. He's a bit shaken up.

[Deer] - His family?

[Drilby] Yeah, I don't get it either.

[Deer] - Well give Tungsten our well wishes

[Dn] Are we done yet? 

[Doc] Snaps at him- No one asked you to come!

[Dn] You don't get to ask. I won't listen anyway. I just do what needs to be done.

[Drilby] I will, he's just staying inside today.

[Deer] - Come on Doc, let's get our stuff for our picnic

[Doc] Shivers with frustration- Yes. Let's. 

[Dn] Snorts-

[Yaunfen] - Cookies! Cookies!

[Doc] Muddles through the usual negotiations. It's obvious xe's distracted but trying to put on a brave face.

[Deer] Keeps glaring at DN-

[Dn] Ignores her.

[Lie] Has come into town to see if there's anything of interest to trade today-

[Doc] Happens to spot her and gives a tired wave.

[Lie] Smiles and approaches- Hey, is everything okay?

[Doc] Shrugs and hir eyes flick back to where Dn is standing. - Cp is mad at me for helping you with your little issue the other day.

[Lie] - I'll talk to him, I hope he didn't yell at you to much?

[Doc] He caught me with the hoe Tungsten made and that distracted him a bit.

[Lie] - Is Tungsten okay?

[Doc] He got yelled at too apparently, but otherwise yes.

[Lie] - I'll apologize to them later... Hey Doc? Weren't there parrots added this last update?

[Doc] Yes. I haven't messed with them myself though.

[Lie] - Do you think you could spawn a few over by my place? I think CN would like the feathers...

[Doc] Sure... Why not. - Looks back at hir lover and child - Shouldn't take long. Okay?

[Deer] - Go ahead, we'll be right behind you

[Doc] Gestures for Lie to lead. 

[Dn] Just stays silently a few steps behind, his black eyes never leaving Doc.

[Lie] Leads them outside, she can see CP laying on the roof of the house-

[Doc] Sighs resignedly- where do you want them Lie?

[Lie] - Maybe in the green house?

[Dn] Don't just spawn things for players. Some admin you are. She should have to hunt for them herself. 

[Doc] Nobody asked you!

[Lie] - They're not for me, it's for CN's feather collection

[Deer] - Where is CN?

[Lie] - Playing with my wolves

[Dn] snorts- try not to screw it up

[Doc] is shaking -

[CP] Is watching carefully from the roof-

[Doc] is trying to watch Dn and retrieve the egg at the same time and taps the wrong one. With a horrible wail a ghast appears and screams in unholy torment knocking hir over-   
[Dn] Good job.

[CP] Concerned for his wife's safety lunges at the ghast and pounds it into the ground-

[Deer] - Doc! Are you alright?

[Doc] Can't take hir eyes off Dn. He's not moving but mentally he's suddenly far too close.

[CP] Disposes of the ghast, collecting it's tear- I'm sure GK could find a use for this...

[Dn] I told you so...

[Deer] - Leave...

[Dn] Never.

[Deer] - Then be removed

[Dn] just starts laughing-

[Deer] Stands up, as she does she begins to glow, something which has not happened in a very long time-

[Lie] - Deer?

[Dn] Let's see what you can do you insipid chimera.

[Deer] - A long time ago, I gave a life back... It's time to pay for that by taking a life in return

[Deer] The server is quick to bend to Deer's will, giving her access to every bit of code. Her hands flick upwards, towards DN's core. She can see every part of his coding as she looks for every important part. A cold clutching sensation grips DN in the center of his chest as Deer grips his code. Visible only to Deer is the code as it comes towards her and she digs her fingers into it. Every part of her is screaming to not destroy code but she pushes past it. She knows there will be some form of repercussion but she can't stand by any longer and watch Doc suffer. Her fingers dig into the code and begin tearing it apart with a bit of difficulty, but the effect is immediate. DN falls to the ground, his body literally being torn apart right before them-

[CP] Tenses as he watches this happen, fear beginning to grip him-

[CN] Hears the commotion and looks from inside the dog pen- DN!

[Flux] Feels what Deer is doing and quickly rushes outside- Deer! Stop!

[Dn] Shrieks horribly as he's pulled apart at the core. The grass around him freezes and dies and his remaining bits despawn. Nothing remains but a bit of churned up mud and soil.   
[Doc] Deerheart... I can't believe... You did that for me...- hir eyes overflow with grateful tears-   
-There's a loud beep and the chat begins to scroll with commands and system stat information.   
\- Error NOTCHAI / 198710-36488-46224 deleted by host - exercising secondary protocols for Herobrine type entity generated after [date redacted] - Generating new AI - Firewall bypass enacted for local spawn - generation public static float multiplier set - true - type set NOTCHAI / random - 2% complete...

[Doc] NO! Make it stop!

\- Generation 10% complete -

[Deer] - I'M TRYING!

[Flux] - Deer, calm down! Panicking will not help you

[Notch] - runs outside- What the hell is going on?!

[CN] Is crying-

[Deer] - Flux help!

[Flux] - Listen to me Deer, you need to find the file that's being formed

\- generation 20% -

[Deer] Scrambles to find the file, accidentally briefly switching the colors of blocks in her haste-

[Doc] Tries to help her- Markus? What's going on?!

[Notch] I don't know!

[Deer] - I CAN'T FIND IT!

[Flux] Breath Deer, this is your seed, your extended body, you can find it

[CP] Quietly grabs his wife and teleports off with Lie-

[Deer] Turns on the rain and then changes it to snow-

[Flux] - Deer you must calm down

\- generation 50% - 

[Doc] over chat - we may be in serious trouble! All Brines be ready to fight! NOTCH AI incoming at spawn!

[Deer] Is still panicking and accidentally goes right past the file-

\- generation 70% - 

[Doc] It's too late! We have to be there when it comes in! Come on!

[Deer] Falls to her knees- I'm so sorry

[TLOT] is terrified but ready to fight and already at the spawn. 

[Steve] Also grimly waiting with his Enderpearl sword

[Flux] - Go on, I'll keep an eye on Deer

[Doc] Don't be sorry! Be a dragon! We need you! - Xe transforms with a roar

[Deer] - I can't...

[gem] -is circling in the sky at spawn with her guardians with out her bracelets-

[Doc] You just killed the worst thing that ever happened to me. Fight with me now, I believe in you!

[Flux] Holds a small ball of purple energy out to Doc- Take this, it will taint what ever appears if necessary, but don't hold onto it too long

[Deer] - I'm sorry, I can't...- The glow is fading and her colors seem to be growing duller

[Lazur] - teleports with Zly to the spawn, both ready for action.

[Stevie] Heard the call and rushes towards spawn-

[Doc] Grabs Deerheart and puts hir firmly on hir shoulders and snatches up Yaunfen as well. - I have my own bad energy Flux, thank you though! - Xe rushes off

[Deer] Is growing non responsive, her actions taking a toll on her-

\- generation 90% -

[Flux] Shakes her head and reaches down to the ground, digging her fingers into the dirt and grass, concentrating- I will help you my student, give me your burden for now so that you may recover- She feels the seed resist until it submits to her will, granting her the control

[Doc] is waiting at the spawn with hir teeth full of statick - whatever happens, stay on my back, both of you.

[Yaunfen] - Mama isn't talking Mada...

[Doc] Mama needs to rest. She made the cold meanie go away forever.

[Yaunfen] Scared whimper-

[Deer] Passes out and begins sliding off of Doc-

[Doc] Steadies her with hir tail- hold onto her Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada

[Zly Wilk] -stands back to back with Lazur, glowing bo staff at the ready.

[Stevie] Looks at TLOT and Steve- Where's brother?

[Crim] - Hears all the commotion and races toward the sounds.

[Lazur] has her sword leveled and equips her armor and a shield along her forearm with glowing blue blades along the edges. Her voice files haven't been repaired yet, but she knows the time for talking has passed for the moment.

[gem] -is making a big circle of red and purple jagged lasers where she is in the sky-

-zwoop, Mix has done the appear with sky, firebird, and flowey -

-they're here to help™-

[Crim] - finds the others, but stays towards the back, out of the way but bares his fangs, ready to help.

[HG] -has shown up in the back to help even though all he can be is a distraction if needed-

\- generation 100% complete NOTCHAI spawn successful -


	246. Buff, Seaching For Cp and Lie

\- / player BuffNOTCH has joined the server / - 

[Bn] Appears with a heavy thump. He's a basic NOTCH but as big as an iron golem, his smile is huge and his greeting is incredibly loud and friendly- HELLO Wow... Did I spawn into a party? You guys have a really diverse server! Nice to meet you all! Where's my Herobrine? 

[Doc] Jaw drop and the statick dribbles on the grass, messing up its color at hir feet.

[Stevie] - Wha... What?

[aven] -has also shown up leaving ben with hyrule but he gave her his ocarina-

[Zly Wilk] shares an uncertain look with Lazur. They both lower their weapons to appear less threatening, but stay back and stay at the ready.

-Mix head tilt-

[Yaunfen] - Mada? Who that?

[Bn] I'm BuffNOTCH! But you can call me Buff! So seriously! I see lots of brines, which ones mine? 

[Doc] I guess that would be me...

[Buff] Strolls up- Wooow a dragon. Neat! We should arm wrestle sometime! I'll go easy on you- arm flex and playful wink-

[Stevie] - What the Nether is going on?

[Mix] -Softly, to Sky- ...What?

[gem] -is confused but is maintaining the lasers-

[Lazur] - looks at Zly with a surprised look and a shrug before putting her sword away.  
[Zly Wilk] - is still apprehensive, holds his staff like a walking stick. He looks closely at Doc, trying to read hir and judge how best to proceed.

[Buff] So what's going on? You guys look pretty tense. You should do more stretching exercises to loosen up.   
[TLOT] Shakes his head and addresses Stevie - from what I can glean someone deleted Dn and this is the result. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take my husband to the bar and get utterly drunk.

[Crim] - relaxes and scuttles a little closer, curious.

[Doc] scuffs the statick that's pooled on the grass to despawn it.

[Stevie] - I... I don't... What?

[Yaunfen] - Mada?

[Zly Wilk] - aside to Stevie - I take it this isn't a normal occurrence, even by this seed's standards?

[Flowey] Can I go now?

[Mix] I.. yeah, I guess.

-Flowey does the abscond-

[Stevie] - No, not at all... And I'm still confused as to where my brother is, he'd never miss out on fighting a NOTCH...

[Buff] Is just looking around- bit of a grim spawn but the headstone signs are pretty funny-

[Doc] I take it... you're not here to start anything?

[Buff] Not unless you're not taking care of yourself! HAHAH

[Buff] Looks at Crim - hey little fella! You're cute. - pats Crim on the head-

[Crim] - blinks in confusion. - Big no steps?

[Doc] Loafs - good grief- Xe turns to check in Deerheart. - Love? It's safe. Are you okay?

[Deer] Gives no response, her colors are still very dull and her breathing is shallow-

[Buff] Huh? - pats his pockets. - maybe I have a cookie?

[gem] -realizes he is friendly retracts her mist puts on her bracelets and lands with her guardians-

[Doc] Nudges her- Deerheart? -

[Yaunfen] - Mama...

[Doc] pulls out a bowl of the healing slime and smears a small line over her chest like icy hot- wake up sweetheart...

[Deer] Gives no response-

[Zly Wilk] - stows his staff with a mixure of relief and regret and turns to Lazur - Ok... We should get back to fixing your speech program.

[Buff] At Gem - lots a hands to shake here! - Goes for a shake with one hand and a fist bump with the other.

[Doc] Calls out for Flux, hir panic growing

[Mix] Well, atleast he's friendly? -pets the now perching Firebird and steps back a bit-

[gem] -shakes his hand with one of hers and the guardians fist bump-

[Flux] - I hear you, but I cannot come to you

[Buff] does a quick movement and suddenly Gem has cookies in two of her hands- haha!

[Doc] I have to go... Flux, I'm coming.

[gem] -puts her sugar cookies in her other two hand- would you like one?

[Stevie] - I'll go with you Doc

[Flux] Is still kneeling where she was earlier-

[Buff] Nah I just carry em for kids and such, not a big sugar person.

[Buff] Offers Crim a cookie as well-

[gem] I like sugar but I don't need it or other foods.

[Crim] - sniffs then shakes head no. - Smell wrong, make stomach hurt. No thank.

[Doc] walks gingerly back to where Flux is, hir legs still shaking from all the leftover adrenaline. - Flux... She passed out....

[Buff] Oh! Okay.

[Flux] - I know, I managed to stop it in time

[Doc] Stop what?

[Flux] - She used so much energy, the seed tried to reclaim her, to protect her. We servers are not meant to do what she just did. We are meant to protect not destroy. For the time being I am in control of the server

[Doc] Curls around her, crying softly - Thank you Flux... I owe you so much. I would be lost without her.

[Flux] - It shouldn't take her too long to recover since DN has been replaced by another

[Buff] So who's who? How come there are so many brines here?

[Stevie] Goes into Lie's house and then comes back out, scratching his head in confusion as Hope and the Vulpix's run outside-

[Zly Wilk] - cranes his neck to look at Buff - I'm Zly, this is my partner Lazur. We are former.... Well.... "Fixers"... That ended up seeking sanctuary here after our last mission went bad.

[Buff] Capital! Always good to have people to patch things up on big servers! I understand multiplayer can be rowdy! Thankfully I can bounce and ban hammer with the best!

[Mix] I'm Mix, this is Firebird!

[Sky] I'm Sky.

[Firebird] -chorp-

[Buff] You look very fit and hearty miss! And your pet looks in good health too. Good job! What an unusual Enderman!

[Firebird] -Sound similar to laughter-

[Stevie] Approaches Doc- Doc... I can't find my brother anywhere around here, or Lie

[Zly Wilk] we specialized in viruses, malicious programs, even.... harmful glitches from time to time..... but it was always fun ChatBot hunting when we would get the chance. -chuckles-

[gem] my name is gem and these are my guardians

[aven] i'm aven

[hg] -is behind a tree because he is a little scared- my name is HG

[Buff] Annoyingly loud- Nice to meet all of you! So fill me in, what do I need to know? My brine skittered off, but I'm sure I'll catch up to them soon enough. 

[Notch] Was helping Stevie look- I hate to say it, but I think he ran and hid. It would make sense with everything that's happened lately.

[Stevie] - Who knows how far he went...

[aven] I am heading back to ben and hyrule -heads off-

[Doc] Well he didn't leave the server. And I should be able to use the admin functions to find him. I think it's just a matter of talking him down.

[Buff] Waves to Aven-

[Flux] - At least his mate is with him

[Doc] True. - Xe's unconsiously grooming Deerheart's hair with hir claws. - He probably just wanted to protect her.

[Yaunfen] - Why Mada doing that?

[Doc] Doing what? Oh! Just... I want her to know I'm here. Keeping her warm, watching over her. She takes such good care of me...

[Yaunfen] - Oh, can I help?

[Notch] Flux... are you okay? You look uncomfortable...

[Doc] If you want, sweetheart. Curl up with us.

[Flux] - I will be fine, although I will be unable to move from this spot until Deer is ready to take control again

[Yaunfen] Curls up between them-

[Notch] Oh dear! Can you at least sit down?

[Flux] - If I am careful, it is just that my fingers cannot leave the ground, that is where the connection is

[Notch] Shit... Um, I'll help! - He opens the creative and then carefully maneuvers a stairblock under her butt so she's sitting, albeit a little awkwardly.

[Flux] - Thank you Notch

[Notch] Give me a few ticks, I'll build a little shelter around you so you don't get rained on. - starts pulling out materials- 

[Hope] Starts playing with the end of Doc's tail-

[Zly Wilk] We are rather new here ourselves, Buff, so we don't know many of the locals, but i can tell you that your Brine has made something wonderful here.... A sanctuary where all those who have been persecuted, those looking for a second chance at a new life, can find a safe space to call home.

In all my Cycles I've never seen anything like it, and the inhabitants here would protect their home and their friends to the death, if it came to that.

[Doc] Flicks it a little bit with a soft smile so the cat can play. 

[Buff] Hot damn. Looks like I hit the jackpot assignment-wise! I guess I won't be needed for bodyguard duty much, huh?

[Hope] Tackles it while the Alolan Vulpix tries to get the other one to play-

[HG] -tries to get closer to buff-

[Buff] Turns a huge radiant smile on HG - You're grubby! Been playing football or something?

[HG] -in a shy voice- no I garden I have a lot of plants I take care of so I am in the dirt a lot.

[Zly Wilk] it's a pretty peaceful seed, yeah. Not to say there aren't 'family squabbles' now and then. You may see some dust ups amongst the Brines, but we all pretty much take care of our own when the chips are down.

[Deer] Starts stirring-

[Buff] I love it, on both counts! - Gives Hg a friendly swat on the shoulder. - It's always good to get outside! Breathe some fresh air and get dirty!

[Doc] Gives her the tiniest sad lick on the cheek-

[Deer] - Doc?

[HG] -falls over because he wasn't expecting the swat-

[Doc] I'm here...

[Buff] Whoops! Sorry little guy! - He picks up Hg like he doesn't weigh anything and sets him on his feet again.

[Deer] - What... What happened?

[HG] thank you

[Doc] Some kind of secondary protocal. It must have been part of the last update and I didn't notice it. You deleted Dn, and the system generated a new NOTCH to take his place...

[Buff] No problem!

[Deer] - A new one?

[Doc] Yeah... he's a bit odd.... but he seems friendly enough.

[Deer] - If you say so... I feel weird...

[Flux] - That's most likely because you're not fully connected to the seed at the moment

[Notch] Has already put up some walls and is now building a cute little roof over her head.

[Deer] - I'm not fully connected? What's wrong? What's happening?

[Doc] She's in control for the moment. She was waiting for you to recover fully.

[Deer] - Flux, you didn't have to...

[Flux] - Yes I did, the seed would have taken you back to save you

[Doc] You saved me and she saved you.

[Deer] - Then thank you Flux

[Flux] - You are very welcome

[Lazur] - makes a series of noises like out of the old Q*Bert game -

[Zly Wilk] It's not my business to ask. We are NOT the Guardians of this seed.

-gets a pleading look from his partner- oh.... Alright. Buff, pardon my asking. We've had some run ins with some bad characters that have dropped in... What exactly IS your assignment here?

[Buff] Shrugs- NOTCHs are assigned to Herobrines. We're just supposed to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't cause a ton of chaos and drive the human players away.

[Zly Wilk] -grins broadly- Then yeah, I think you got yourself a pretty easy assignment.

[Buff] Then just let me know if you need any heavy things moved around. - Laughs-

[Mix] What kind of heavy stuff counts?

[Buff] Anything!

[Zly Wilk] - laughs- well, we need to head over to check in on our friends. care to follow? - in chat - Doc, where you guys at?

[Doc] Chat- At Lie's house

[Mix]! Can you carry me???

[Zly Wilk] Chat - ok... Bringing our new friend.

[Buff] Sure! Shall I take the bird too?- He picks her up one handed and puts her on his shoulder.

[Mix] Nice! *giddy Laugh

[firebird] *chirp

[Buff] Puts the big bird on his other shoulder and faces Zly - Lead the way!

[Sky] - amused snort -

[Zly Wilk] - heads off towards Lie's house at a brisk pace and soon they arrive -

[Stevie] Waves in greeting-

[Buff] Looks at Deerheart laying down, and Flux in her tiny house. - Uhh? Everything okay over here?

[Deer] - I'm not sure

[Doc] It's just been a stressful day...

[Zly Wilk] -waves back and approches Stevie, whispers - Do me a favor? When things settle down, have Doc contract me? - makes sure Lazur is out of earshot - I have a coding issue that i could use some help on.

-Mix blep -

[Stevie] - Huh? Uh, sure...

[Buff] Hey another NOTCH! I think?

[Notch] I'm the original... Markus. 

[Buff] Neat.

[Hope] Mews at Buff, sniffing him-

[Buff] Can't reach down for the cat without dislodging Mix and Firebird - Good kitty.

[Deer] Sits up a bit more- It feels weird, not being fully connected to the server that is...

[Zly Wilk] Thanks. With all that is going on, figured it could wait. - gestures to Deer, Flux, and Buff before walking over and joining Lazur.

[Lazur] - teleports them both back to their camp in the woods -

[Doc] Well you're registered as a player, so it's not like you're in total limbo with the system.

[Stevie] Eyes Buff a little nervously-

-mix, contently blepping on Buffs shoulder while Firebird preens on the other -

[Buff] Hey, a Steve! What's shaking big guy? - Offered fist bump.

[Stevie] - Ummm...- He isn't sure what to do

[Doc] Makes a little motion and bumps hir knuckles together-

[Stevie] Tentatively bumps fists-

[Buff] All right!

[Stevie] Steps away and trips over the Vulpix's which then scatter-

[snake] -comes from the direction of gem's house because he stayed behind because they though there was going to be a fight he make a kazoo noise so no one steps on him-

[CN] Is sniffling in the dog house, Lie's wolves nudging him and trying to make him happier-

[Yaunfen] Happily nuzzles Deer- Mama...

[Deer] Gives Yaunfen a gentle pet-

[Notch] Finishes the tiny house and looks around. - Hey, where's Cn? Do you think Cp and Lie actually took him too?

[Doc] I doubt it...

[Buff] Hears the kazoo and looks around- Did someone fart?

[Flux] - Dog pen

[snake] I am no fart I am a snake

[Notch] I'll go look.

[CN] Is sitting in a corner, knees drawn up to his chest-

[Mix] Hey Snake! *wave from Buff;s shoulder

[Buff] Oh! You're tiny! Sorry!

[Notch] Cn? - ventures inside- Cn...

[CN] Wipes his eyes- Go away

[snake] I am very tiny compared to the other guardians but I still have a great impact

[Notch] Are you sure you wouldn't prefer someone to tell your troubles too?

[CN] - NO!

[Notch] Well then you can be quiet, but you're still coming with me. - He scoops up the small child and hugs him before making his way back to the group-

[CN] Still crying-

[Doc] Sees Markus approaching and Cn crying. - Oh...

[Buff] Walks to meet them- Hey little NOTCH, why so many tears?

[CN] Turns away from Buff-

[Deer] - CN... I'm sorry...

[CN] - NO YOU'RE NOT!

[Doc] You'll understand when you're older I think...

[CN] - NO! HE WAS MY FRIEND!

[Deer] - But you weren't his CN

[Notch] He wasn't a nice person at all. I know you cared about him, but he didn't care about anyone but himself. Honestly.

[CN] - But he helped me get feathers!

[Doc] So did I. You have other friends Cn...

[CN] - NO! First you take DN away and then the big meanie took my brine somewhere and I don't know where!

[Buff] Dn? 

[Doc] Your predessor was... fired from his post. 

[Buff] Hm. Well, lucky for me, I guess?

[Notch] Cp just bolted because he was afraid Cn. We'll find him and Lie.

[CN] Huffs and hides his face away-

[Buff] I'll be your friend kiddo. Us NOTCH's gotta stick together.

[CN] - No! I don't want you

[Buff] Well, not now. But you might change your mind later.

[CN] - No

[Buff] Okay...

[Notch] He's just upset. 

[Buff] I can see that.

[Doc] Checking on Deerheart -

[Deer] - I think I'll be alright...

[Buff] What if I help you find your Herobrine, kid?

[CN] Glances at Buff-

[Buff] Best winning smile-

-Mix blep-

[CN] Isn't sure but wants to find Lie-

[Notch] I think I should stay here. Someone has to watch Lie's animals and Flux can't move. 

[Buff] I'm ready for anything!

[Doc] I'm in. I can use my pinpoint to find them. But I don't think tping to them directly would be a good thing. Cp might freak even more and leave the seed.

[Deer] - That would be bad

[Doc] So we're just going for a walk. Who's in?

[Deer] - I don't know if I should go... I'm probably what scared CP...

[snake] take me

[Mix] I'm comfy, so I'm coming.

[Firebird] -Chirp-

[Buff] If someone hands me Snake I can carry him too.

[Doc] Deerheart... I still feel like you should come. Especially in this diminished state. I want you close to me in case theres a problem. I'll just carry you.

[Deer] - Alright

[Yaunfen] - Mada! I come?

[Doc] Of course! I don't want to leave you alone either.

[Notch] Will you stay here and help me tend to Lie's animals Cn? Or go with them?

[CN] Muffled- I don't know...

[Stevie] - I can help you Father, I know Lie has a lot of animals

[Firebird] -Easily scales down Buff to pluck Snake up before returning to his spot, threading the tiny being into his feathers-

[Notch] I think you should stay here. They'll be back with Lie soon enough.

[CN] Quietly- Okay...

[snake] I ride once again -is making sure to stay on firebirds back-

[Doc] Yaunfen? Climb up on me and help your mom stay on my shoulders okay? I'm trusting you.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada!- Xe clambers up

[Deer] Pulls herself up as well-

[Flux] - Don't worry Deer, I will tend to the server for now, you just rest

[Doc] I'm gonna walk, just go to sleep if you need too.

[Deer] - Thank you love

[Buff] Do we need to take anything?   
[Doc] No, I have access to creative. Though we might be gone a few days, he's pretty far out. It's probably for the best, give him time to cool down. - heads for the woods

-The Vulpix's watch them leave curiously-

[Stevie] - Good luck!

[Doc] Thanks Stevie! 

[Buff] So... Why did he run off? Is he just super timid?

[Yaunfen] - Big fire strong! Mada, we go on adventure?

[Doc] Yes we are sweetie, especially for you, you've hardly ever left sight of the spawn so far. And Yaunfen is correct Buff. Cp is really strong, he's just had some really horrific experiences with his own NOTCH, and he's super protective of his wife.

[Deer] - His NOTCH isn't nearly as friendly as you Buff

[Mix] *kick legs a bit, listening

[Buff] Huh, must be an older model. Upon spawning I was shown a small warning that if I killed my Herobrine I would not be assigned to another. I'd prefer to do a good job. Just watching players grief each other all day long sounds far more dull then hanging out with a Herobrine.

[Deer] - CP's NOTCH has killed other NOTCH'S

[Buff] I'm not entirely sure, but I think you're not supposed to do that...

[Doc] I would hope not, but then I'm kind of an optimist - Xe trots across the air blocks to ford a little stream.

[Buff] Kicks over a tree and uses it to cross behind them -

-it's a lovely sunny day and the air is full of the little sounds of peaceful mobs -

[Yaunfen] - But Big Fire Notch here...

[Doc] Oh? You mean Markus? That's his dad, not his AI NOTCH. It's different

[Yaunfen] - How?

[Deer] Feels as if she's viewing the world anew again without her connection to it-

[Buff] If this Markus guy is his dad it means he had a hand in making Cp what he is, literally or figuratively? Right? NOTCHs are assigned to Brines in all kind of different roles. We might pose as relations if we can get there right when a brine is spawning, but we really aren't.

[Doc] Sounds about right to me...

\- they crest a hill and the trees open out into a plains biome dotted with grazing sheep and wandering horses. The bit of breeze carries just a hint of the sea.

[Deer] - CP's original NOTCH took the role of his and Stevie's, the Steve you meet earlier, father

[Yaunfen] - Horsies!

[Buff] Is he around somewhere too? 

[Doc] Sadly no, he was injured by another NOTCH and his code fell apart. 

[Buff] Oh. I'm sorry.

[Deer] - At least CP was there in his final moments

[Yaunfen] Slips off Doc to run after some of the horses-

[Doc] Hey where you going without Mada? - Xe picks up the pace a bit to run with the horses as well 

[Buff] Are you trying to catch one?

[Doc] Just having some fun, get the wind in my mane!

[Yaunfen] - Run! Run!

[Buff] Breaks into a run despite his passengers and catches up with them easily

-A couple horses kick out at them-

[Deer] - Be careful Yaunfen

[Doc] They spook easy, stay to the side where they can see you easy

[Yaunfen] Slows a little- But miss Lie gets behind them

[Doc] Maybe she knows something I don't... Just be careful.

[Buff] Woo!

\- there's a bit of change in the terrain as it loads in, revealing a thin strip of jungle butting against some mountains.

[Doc] Hey Yaunfen, look at this! -Points to a few parrots flirting about

[Buff] pokes firebird playfully- relatives of yours?

-The horses scatter rather then flee into the jungle-

[Deer] - We should get some more feathers for CN

[Firebird] -Roll eyes a bit and sticks talons out to flick Buff-

[Buff] Chuckles- no need to get pinchy. Just playing.

[Doc] They're so small though. I don't want to kill them. Maybe we should just give him one for a pet when we get back.

[Deer] - We'll see how well he can take care of it...

[Buff] A pet is a good way to teach kids responsibility!

[Doc] Notices a bit of ruined masonry and sticks hir head under the canopy of trees- Aww, it didn't spawn fully. 

-There's just a small part of a jungle temple hidden in the underbrush.

[Yaunfen] - Pet?

[Buff] Looks up at Mix- so what's your story? I understand female Herobrines are decently unusual.

[Doc] Pets are small animals adopted into families Yaunfen. Like LH, he's my pet cat. Technically Grinny is mine too since I had to register an owner to get him in respawn.

[Mix] -Shrugs a bit and wiggles legs back and forth- I Travel and help out where I can. This lug ended up stuck with me. -reach over to pat the firebird-

[Yaunfen] - Are there big pets for big families?

[Doc] Yep, Gir is pretty big, isn't Xe?

[Yaunfen] - Uh huh!

[Buff] Nice! - he really gets a good look at Firebird- Been hiding long [string of numbers] ?

[Firebird] -Softer chirp and slight squish down into a feather ball-

[Firebird] -Slight nod-

[Yaunfen] Sniffs the air- Chocolate! Chocolate!

[Buff] That's understandable, it's hard out there. And you feel like a older model NOTCH.

[Doc] Yep! Jungles are where cocoa beans grow. Just stay where we can see you.

[Firebird] -nods a bit more and ceases being a feather ball-

[Mix] I've known him a long time. Saved my life like... Twice. Ish.

[Yaunfen] Is sniffing around, weaving between tree's trying to find the cocoa beans-

-An ocelot is startled and bounds away from Yaunfen with an annoyed meow-

[Yaunfen] - Kitty!

[Doc] Yep. LH looked like that before I tamed him.

[Buff] Scratches Firebirds ruff gently- is he actually your NOTCH Mix?

[Deer] Is starting to doze off-

[Yaunfen] Spots some cocoa beans and tries to reach them- Mada... I can't reach!

[Doc] gently plucks the pods and puts them at Yaunfen's feet- you and me will have to practice tree-climbing soon. Since you don't have any wings.

[Doc] Hears Deerheart's soft noises and smiles- mama is so tired...

[Yaunfen] gnaws on a pod, having a bit of difficulty opening it-

[Mix] Nah. He's someone else's.

[Yaunfen] - Mada, I can't get open!

[snake] -climbs on the firebirds head and make a kazoo noise-

[Doc] I'll fix it. - Xe draws a claw across it like a zipper, melting the edges open. - Just scoop em out.

[Yaunfen] Lets tongue out to lick the inners out-

[Doc] Takes a moment to pick around the partial temple. - sorry, I know I'm getting distracted. But I really love mossy cobbles. 

[Buff] Is there a dragon horde somewhere? 

[Doc] Blushes - it's mostly oddball items and junk food...

-The sun is heading for the horizon now, coloring the sky in a riot of pinks and reds- 

[Doc] Should we bed down for the night, fight through, or fly?

[Yaunfen] Now has chocolate all over their face-

-A few zombies groan in audible range-

[Yaunfen] Curls up a little- Mada...

[Doc] Stay close to me. I'll keep you safe. 

[Buff] I'm up for whatever. What about you three? - asking Snake, Firebird and Mix-

[Yaunfen] Scurries over and tries getting under Doc-

[snake] I can't really fight

[Mix] Doesn't matter to me.

[Firebird] -Vaguely uninterested bird noise-

-A zombie becomes visible and turns towards them-

[Doc] Takes a breath and roasts it with lightning- small burp

[snake] -is patting firebirds head-

[Doc] Bed down then. I'll just finish this temple - Xe makes some gestures with a paw and the dirt rises up in a wave and fills in the missing part of the building to make a whole structure.

-Another zombie comes into view but it is suddenly frozen over-

[Buff] Niiiice. - He saunters inside without looking back.

[Doc] Squints at the zombie and nudges Yaunfen inside as well. - Shut the door. I'll just be a moment. - Xe scampers over the foliage and looks at the frozen zombie with deep suspicion.

[AVulpix] Pops out of a nearby bush- Vul!

[RVulpix] Nervously follows-

[Buff] Is looking around the space. - Pretty dank but it'll do. Anyone got torches?

[Doc] You! You followed us all the way out here?

[AVulpix] - Vul!

[Mix] Nah, but I have a few fire shards? They're not as bright as torches but...

[Buff] Fire shards?

[Doc] Come on you two. Let's take shelter. - Xe leads them into the little temple and then transforms to follow. While carrying Deerheart in hir arms. 

[Buff] Jumps visibly - How..?

[RVulpix] Quickly hurries into a corner-

[Mix] -Pops a fireshard out, but drops it due to the Buff jump-

-It clatters and lets off a small flame out -

[RVulpix] Looks at the shard curiously-

[Doc] It's a knack. I can build people secondary forms as long as they're bigger then the person who's going to fit inside of it. Man, it's dark in here- Xe rummages through the creative and puts up some torches.

[AVulpix] Goes over to lick and calm it's fellow vulpix-

[Buff] Points at Yaunfen- So does that mean that's a kid?

[Yaunfen] - I have small form!

[Doc] It's the other way around actually. Yaunfen is a natural dragon with a humanoid form for small spaces. - Xe pulls out some beds and lays Deerheart gently on one.

[Buff] Turns to the dragon who is obviously excited- Can I see?

[Deer] Reaches out and grabs Doc's coat in her sleep-

[Yaunfen] Nods and sticks tongue out in concentration before going into hir humanoid form- Tada!

[Doc] Let's Deerheart pull hir onto the bed - I'm here darling, it's okay.

[Buff] You're adorable!

[Yaunfen] Giggles- You're much better than cold meanie

[Firebird] -Hops off Buff to retrieve lost fireshard-

[Doc] Considering what an ass he was, that's not much of a compliment sweetie.

[Buff] Cold meanie?

[Mix] Oooh! That's cool! I wonder if Liz would like that too.... *thoughtful look

[Doc] Your late predessor who violently alienated 99% of the people he talked to here.

[AVulpix] Trots around sniffing everything-

[Buff] Ah. What a waste.

[Yaunfen] - Big fire kept making him go away

-Half the building is dirtblocks and the other half is moss cobbles with a narrow passage leading downward.

[AVulpix] Cocks head as it looks at the passage- Vul?

[Buff] So Big Fire has a soft spot for my Herobrine huh? Always good to have friends. 

[Doc] Well....

[snake] -gets off of firebird and goes down the passage way--

[Firebird] -100% just full on eats the shard whole because fire, meet fire. Then proceeds to follow Snake, looking around curiously.-

-Along the stairs there's a trip wire-

[snake] -since it's at eye level for him he ducks under it and keeps going-

[Firebird] -Pauses at trip wire, squinting at it because he's not quite sure what it is, but can feel it against an outstretched talon- ...???

-The wire snaps and a couple arrows come flying at them from the bottom of the stairs-

[Firebird] -Panicked Squawk and taking to the air-

[snake] be careful firebird of the tripwires are you ok?

-There' a short dead end to the right of the stairs at the bottom and a hallway wrapping around to the left-

[Firebird] -Softly as he lands- ..I.. can't see the tripwires. My eye isn't that good anymore. -lower head so it's closer to the ground-

[snake] can you see me?

[Firebird] ...Barely.

[snake] -come back and ducks under the trip wire and stays there- this is where the trip wire is I am under it I will help show you

[Firebird] Much thanks. -Does the hop over-

[snake] -goes back down the stairs and slowly goes down the hall way looking for trip wire-

-There is another trip wire down the longer hallway-

[snake] -ducks under it and stays there- firebird this is another trip wire

[Firebird] -Hop hop binch-

[snake] -continues down the hall way-

-The hallway turns to the left again and there are three levers on the wall-

[snake] is to short for the levers

[Firebird] Is that what those are? -Squint-

[snake] which ones are we going to flip?

[Firebird] ... -flips them all because.-

-There is a grinding sound back from where they came from-

[snake] -heads back staying under the trip wire so firebird can wonder again hop over it-

-The short dead end has revealed that a few blocks have moved on the wall that the stairs come from-

[snake] -makes his way over looking for more trip wire-

[Firebird] -Follows-

[snake] -is now in fount of what use to be the dead end-

-A soft groans come from the end of the other hall-

[snake] -softly- are those mobs?

[Firebird] ... Maybe? -Scoops the Snake up into his feathers and trots ahead carefully-

-Without Snake to signal where the trip wires are, they set it off and two arrows go whizzing past-

[snake] -make a loud kazoo noise in shock-

-The groan becomes louder and a zombie comes around the corner, having just been discovered-

[snake] -curls in a ball in firebirds feather in fear-

[Firebird] -Bird screech as lunge at Zombie, talons first-

-The zombie is quite dull and doesn't react immediately-

-Firebird stabs and scrapes the zombie. There is some fire, too.-

-The zombie catches fire and takes damage from the flames and scratches-

[Firebird] -Some more scratching-

[snake] -is shaking in firebirds feathers-

-The zombie stumbles around, setting the vines on the wall on fire as well-

-Bird keening as toasty warm is nice feeling for him-

[RVulpix] Sniffs the air and smells the smoke- Pix?

-The smoke is getting thicker and is trapped in the lower floor-

[snake] -smells the smoke- what is happening I am to scared to look?

[Firebird] ... Crispy Zombie. Burning everything.

[snake] should be worried about the burning of everything? or will it be ok?

[Doc] Perks- Yeah... I smell that too....

[AVulpix] - Vul! Vulpix!

[Buff] I think something is on fire...

[Mix] ... I'd say it's Firebird..

[Doc] Sighs -

[Firebird] You'll be safe with me... Everything else.. Uh,....

[Buff] Can I have an ice block? I'll go look. 

[Doc] How? You can't possibly fit! -groans- Here. - throws a block of packed ice to him-

[snake] what about everyone else?

[Firebird] ... F uck.

[Buff] Takes a running start and bashes into the small doorway. Punching out the blocks to make it wider and slowly fighting his way down the hallway-

[snake] -looks around realizing he can't see though the smoke-

[AVulpix] Backs away from the smoke now coming out-

-Lots of banging coming closer to Firebird and snake-

[Firebird] -This is normal. Completely normal, just surrounded by fire and smoke with a small noodle wrapped up in his feathers- Eee!

[snake] I am lucky I don't need to breath

[Doc] lifts a hand and a bolt of lighting strikes a hole in the ceiling so the smoke can get out. Rain instantly cascades down on hir from the one-block hole- Fuck.

[Buff] Bursts into the burning room and looks around- What a mess!

[RVulpix] Presses farther into the corner-

[Firebird] -Look over, flap wings a bit, fanning smoke and fire-

[snake] there was a zombie so firebird attacked it and then mass fire while I hide in the feathers.

[Buff] This was not well planned out guys. - He coughs a bit on the smoke but seems mostly unaffected by the fire. - He walks around the room in a clockwise circle and rubs the packed ice on the burning vines until they're all put out.

[AVulpix] Once the smoke is gone curiously goes down the stairs-

[Buff] You guys done exploring?

[Yaunfen] - Mada getting wet!

[snake] I think I am that was very intense

[Doc] Yeah... it's raining outside. Thank goodness water doesn't bug you Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] Swim! Swim!

[Doc] smiles- Yes, you're an excellent swimmer. I love going to the beach with you and Deerheart.

[Buff] Did you at least find some loot?

[snake] no but we where avoiding traps

[Buff] Aww. Better luck next time then. We should go back up. It smells like burnt zombie in here.

[Firebird] -Slowly nods a bit and scuttles to Buff-

[AVulpix] Sits on the bottom most step of the stairs-

[Buff] Walks back up the much enlarged passageway.

[Doc] What happened?!

[Buff] cheerfully- There was a small fire. Nothing to be concerned about.

[RVulpix] Lets out a whine and AVulpix comes running-

[Doc] Starts pulling basic food out of the creative. - Anyone else hungry?

[Buff] Happily accepts a roast chicken and chomps on it contentedly-

[snake] -tries to get off of firebird-

-The two vulpix's curl up together with AVulpix licking RVulpix-

[Doc] Pulls out a bit of mushroom stew and offers a spoonfull to Deerheart-

[Deer] Turns onto her side to curl around Doc-

[Doc] Are you not hungry love?

[Deer] - Stay...

[Yaunfen] Yawns- Mada, when we go home?

[Doc] We have to find Cp and Lie first Yaunfen. That was the whole point in coming out. Here, have some donuts. Plop down on one of the beds, rest up. We'll head out further in the morning.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada... Are Big fire and miss Lie playing hide and seek with us?

[Doc] Kinda.

[Yaunfen] Takes the donuts and snacks on them-

[snake] -flops off of firebird then rolls into a donut shape- don't eat me

[Doc] Snake, Mix, Firebird, do you guys want some food?

[snake] no I don't eat I don't have a stomach thank you for thinking of me though

[Doc] Takes out a few food items and sets them on a block for anyone who's hungry and nibbles on a bit of steak. Xe's petting Deerheart's hair softly with hir free hand. 

[Yaunfen] Is half asleep with a donut in their mouth-

[Doc] Curls up with Deerheart and starts to drift off as well. The sounds of the rain outside drown out the mob noises and cast a soothing aura over the moldering temple.

-time passes- 

[Doc] Wakes to the sound of fighting outside- What the! - Xe looks around wildly and only Buff is missing.

-The two vulpix's are in the corner, RVulpix is awake as well and making worried noises-

[Doc] Gets loose from Deerheart and runs to the door to peek out. 

-There's a meaty 'thwack' as a zombie impacts the outside of the dirt wall and crumples downward to despawn-

-It's just barely dawn and the mobs haven't begun to burn- 

[Buff] Is dancing like a boxer and punching the undead away from him with a huge smile. - Hey! Come join me, it's great exercise!

[Deer] Stirs awake- Love?

[Doc] I.. I'll pass. - Turns around and shuts the door again. - Sheesh...

[Yaunfen] Is sprawled out in the middle of the floor-

[Doc] Steps gingerly over them and crawls back into bed with Deerheart.

[Deer] - What's happened?

[Doc] Buff is out there having a joyful punch-up with the undead. As far as I can tell he went out intentionally.

[snake] -is a tiny white sleeping noodle on the floor-

[Deer] - Are those... Lie's Vulpix's?

[Doc] Yeah, they followed us. Sweet little critters.

[Deer] - Poor things... They must be really concerned about her

[Doc] I'm just relieved that Cp didn't leave the server with her. I'd be much more stressed out otherwise.

[Deer] - Where would he go?

[Doc] Back to the real world? That has its own set of difficulties.

[Deer] - True.... I hope the two of them are okay...

[Doc] She's probably giving him an earful for running off.

[Deer] - Or trying to keep him calm...

[Doc] I think she'd likely turn him into a cat. It seems to be the best shape for when he's super emotional.

[Deer] - Good point

[Yaunfen] Mumbles in sleep-

[Doc] Our little one's first adventure away from spawn...

[Deer] - True, let's hope it's a good one


	247. Desert Village, Homecoming, Heart Surgery

[Doc] How are you feeling?

[Deer] - A bit better, that's for certain. It's still weird to be able to see and hear the mobs but not feel them

[Doc] I'm rather glad you can't at the moment since Firebird and Snake set a zombie on fire last night and Buff is currently using his fists on some outside.

[Deer] - Buff is the new NOTCH, right?

[Doc] BuffNOTCH yes. He seems friendly and he's been helpful so far. He also seems rather more aware of what he is then the damaged NOTCH Ai's on the sub-seed.

[Deer] - Maybe it would be good for him to visit them?

[Doc] Maybe? Honestly, they might be afraid of him just because he's so huge.

[Deer] - We won't know till we try

[Doc] Nods - I guess we might as well get up...

[Deer] - And wake our precious child?

[Doc] Casts a loving glance at Yaunfen, hir fingers curling into Deerheart's - You two make me so happy.

[Deer] - I'm glad we do

[Yaunfen] Mumbles- Purple poppies

[Doc] Purple poppies? Sounds like a decent idea for Lie. As long as they taste like something.

[Deer] - We should wake the others

[Doc] Leans way over the side of the bed and pokes Snake- There, I helped.

[Deer] Gives Doc a look-

[Doc] Huge grin-

[snake] -curls around the place doc booped-

[Buff] Comes back in smelling of sweat and a bit of blood- That was a great workout! -He's rather loud

[snake] -is unaffected by the noise-

[Doc] You are so loud...

[Buff] Pokes Mix and Firebird- Wake up! It's a lovely morning!

[Doc] Gamely pokes Snake on the nose-

[Deer] Stands up and goes over to Yaunfen- Time to wake up sweet heart

[snake] -curls around flopping around cover his nose- my snoot what happened

[Doc] Time to get moving again.

[Deer] - The sooner we get to them, the sooner we can get them home

[snake] -gets up- okay then lets go

[Buff] Puts Firebird onto Mix gently and scoops them both up in his arms- Sleepyheads!

[Yaunfen] Slowly waking up- Mama awake now

[Deer] - Yes I am, and you need to wake up to so we can go

[Doc] Time to go hunt for Cp some more Yaunfen, we're 'it'.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!

[Doc] Can you walk Deerheart? I can carry you again if not.

[Deer] - For awhile I should be able to

[snake] -boops yaunfen's leg-

[Yaunfen] - Mada carry me?

[Doc] It looks like you may get a ride later when your mom gets tired sweetie. For now, just change back to your normal shape if you don't want to walk two-legged.

[Yaunfen] - Okay...- They change back into their dragon form

[snake] I still need to be on a shoulder or in a pocket I am too tiny

[Doc] Picks Snake up gently. - You can have my pocket for now. We'll renegotiate when I have to change again.

[snake] pocket ride -claps his tiny hands-

[Doc] Puts Snake in one of hir coat's exterior pockets and knocks out the doors so it's eaiser for Yaunfen to get out. -

[Yaunfen] Sleepily trots outside- More chocolate?

[Notch] Is on his phone in hearing range of Flux and pacing back and forth- so what's the story with the new protocols Jeb? And don't fucking lie to me. We deleted a NOTCH that was an absolute psycho and suddenly we get another one?!

[Jeb] You did what?! How???!! Wait.... I'm betting either the crazy doctor or that dick-punching asshole you call a son was involved. I don't want to know! Look... it's just some minor tweaks because of a couple of super aggressive NOTCHs. One in particular has been hunting not just Herobrines but deleting mobs and other NOTCHs too. They tagged him with a name so they could monitor him more easily and study his behavior. They call him the Harvestman. 

[Notch] Is he scheduled for deletion? 

[Jeb] No, they just don't want another one like him to be generated. The internal directives and self awareness for our AIs has been increased too so their behavior isn't so random. They're learning how to program more responsive AIs by monitoring the brines and peeking at their codes when they crop up. We're getting quick glimpses of their internal makeup as they spawn now. 

[Notch] Do we know what's making them spawn in the first place yet? 

[Jeb] Nope, still a mystery. But at least we're in a better position for the nicer AIs to pose as parents for new brines and be a good influence.

[Notch] That's... Surprisingly thoughtful... 

[Jeb] It's safer for the players. 

[Notch] I should have guessed. Also, I saw the code as the new AI was generated. Clean up your lines Jeb. That was sloppy work at best. 

[Jeb] Yeah well..! It's harder when you have to write it from the outside!

[Flux] Is listening calmly from where she's sitting-

[CN] Comes outside, still sad but doing the chores Notch assigned him for while Lie's gone-

[Jeb] Sooo are you going to help me pick out a new computer? 

[Notch] NO. I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL TECH SUPPORT.

-something breaking on the other end of the phone- 

[Jeb] What the fuck?! How did you just break a sculpture on the other side of my office?!

[Notch] firmly- By the raw power of my aggravation with you! And I hope it was that hideous anime thing you brought home from your last convention trip. Your wife would likely thank me! -firmly hangs up the phone. He stares at it angrily and then gives a frustrated yell right at it, before huffily putting it away.

[Flux] - He can't hear you now

[Notch] I know. That last one was just for me. It felt good even if he couldn't hear it.

[Flux] - It... Makes you feel better?

[Notch] Well... Yeah. Sometimes being noisy is a pretty good way to release stress.

[Flux] - Better then what we do?

[Notch] no! Not even close! What we do together is so much more effective.

[Flux] Smiles a little-

[Yaunfen] Has acquired several more cocoa pods as they traverse the jungle-

[Doc] Hey Yaunfen? Let me see your tail for a moment.- holds out hir hand

[Yaunfen] Trustingly holds out hir tail-

[AVulpix] Is running and playing around the group-

[Doc] Runs hir fingers over the hard knot of bone on the end that resembles a candy corn- try and give my hand a little swat. Whip- crack it like Celine does with hers.

[Yaunfen] Tries and accidentally hits a tree instead of Docs hand- Ow!

[Doc] Be careful! That might take some practice. Here- holds up a pod- try again. Hit it right on this line that looks like a seam, not too hard.

[Yaunfen] Tries and hits Docs hand this time-

[Doc] YOW! Close, but not quite! -Xe winces at the purple bruise that's likely forming under hir glove.

[Yaunfen] Ducks head a bit- Sorry Mada...

[Doc] No! Don't be sorry! I wanted to see if you could hit hard enough to break the pod. And you can, you just need practice.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!- Stomach rumbles a little

[Doc] Holds the pod by it's ends and low enough for an easy strike- One more time.

[Yaunfen] Tries and nicks the bottom of it-

[Doc] Wiggles hir thumb into the nick and widens it a bit- Try to hit the same spot.

[Yaunfen] Sticks tongue out and tries again, missing by quite a bit-

[Doc] Ah, well... that's enough for now. We'll work on it. - Xe uses the little hole to pull the shell apart and it falls into two halves, both full of chocolate bits- Here you go. Good effort.

[Yaunfen] Quickly starts eating the chocolate-

[Deer] Leans against Doc a little- Don't worry, it's something new, it will take them some practice

[Doc] I know. But I think it would be a good idea if they had a small means of defense at least, that point is hard and it could certainly crack a bone if applied in the right place.

[Deer] - We'll teach them to only use it as a last resort

[Doc] Of course. Or for stranger danger, obviously.

[Deer] Laughs- What strangers? Doc, we're friends with everyone!

[Doc] You never know. Not all of the creepypastas are friendly. I still don't trust Jeff.

[Deer] - Alright, alright

[Buff] Creepy-pastas?

[Deer] - A group of people, both digital, real, and I suppose mythic. All of them have been possessed by an entity named Insanity. We've slowly been removing her. CP is a Creepy Pasta who has had his Insanity removed

[Doc] We've got several of the purged ones on the server. I think Splenderman you'll like especially, he's also huge and friendly. 

[Buff] Sounds good. Why creepy?

[Deer] - They're killers

[Doc] Some of them look a bit monstrous too. 

[Buff] Looks at Doc- Are you sure you don't need me for bodyguard duty?

[Doc] I'll get back to you....

[snake] ben is pretty friendly

[Deer] - They can get rather violent at times

[Doc] BEN I'm proud of. He's come around quite nicely.

[Buff] What's the deal? They're just easy to make angry?

[Deer] - It's more like an addiction. They are addicted to killing and sometimes they just can't control it

[Buff] Thoughtful look - I'll be sure to watch out for them then. I'm pretty good at subduing people. - Does a flex and his arm muscles look like several dogs fighting in a bag.

[Deer] - You'd be surprised

[Doc] Looks at biome loading in - looks like desert. Well at least we'll be able to spot anyone coming. 

[Buff] Puts Mix and Firebird down for a moment to roll his shirt so it's barely covering his upper chest and shoulders and then picks them up again before continuing. - Nothing wrong with a bit of honest sweat!

[snake] it is for gem because if she is sweating that means it's to hot

[Deer] - Lie is the opposite, she'd probably be perfectly happy living in a desert

[Buff] What about... Cp? Is it? 

[Doc] He keeps an office in the Nether. He's a fire brine.

[Deer] - At least they can always agree on temperature

[Doc] Desert is okay for me. I like the sand. Lots of space to build.

[Yaunfen] Darts ahead and jumps into the sand-

[Doc] Kicks up sand as xe walks - xe's typing in chat- Hey Flux? How are you holding up? Have someone else type for you if you can't do it in your head.

[Flux] - I am fine for now, this physical connection is rather different than what I'm used to

[Doc] How so?

[Flux] - It's because Deer and I are based on different properties, she is based on the physical properties of the seed, while I'm based on magic

[Deer] - Flux, are you sure everything's okay? I know the Nether still occasionally glitches, so if you need help...

[Flux] - Everything is fine Deer, I've been around a very long time, I can handle this for now

[Doc] You just relax and heal. 

-The sun bakes the sand under their feet but the wind keeps it from being to uncomfortable. There's a bit of noise up ahead as a village spawns in and a few Testificates peek nervously out at them-

[Yaunfen] - Testies! Testies!

[Doc] That's not a good way to abbreviate that Yaunfen....

[Buff] Snickers - it is funny though...

-A Fem Testificate steps out- Who are you travelers?

[snake] -is just giving a questioning glance to yaunfen for what they said-

[Deer] - We're just passing through, we mean no harm

[Doc] We're looking for a man and a woman who've gone missing. Two Herobrines.

[FemTestificate] - Herobrines? We've heard of no such thing

-woken firebird noises -

[Doc] They have no pupils, their eyes are just a glowy white.

[FemTestificate] - No, we have seen no such beings.

[Doc] Ah, well we won't trouble you then. Unless you have anything interesting to trade?

[FemTestificate] - If you have food, then we have wares to trade

[Doc] Do you want anything specific?

[FemTestificate] - Any food will do, we are a desert village, so food is more difficult to produce

[Doc] Can we go someplace out of the sun a bit first?

[FemTestificate] - Certainly, we have a market in the center of town which is mostly covered stalls, so there is plenty of shade

[Yaunfen] - Mada? I get small now?

[Buff] I could punch out a pond if you can fill it up? Then they could fish. 

[Doc] Not a bad idea on either count. Do you want an oasis?

[FemTestificate] - There is an oasis by the village to the south, we trade with them for fish. It's a part of our economy. All the nearby villages produce certain things and every village can trade with any other for what they need. Unfortunately food is the most difficult for us because all of the nearby villages are either in dry locations, or the hassle is to much to transport it

[Doc] Okay. Xe opens the menu and starts pulling out meat and vegetables and laying it down on some wood blocks.

[FemTestificate] - Yes, this is all good, you'll certainly be able to get some good items in the market for all of this

[Doc] Grins- You guys fan out and see what you can find. I'm buying. - Lifts Snake out - You want to go with Deerheart for a while?

[Deer] - Come on Yaunfen, why don't you stay with Mama

[Yaunfen] Takes their human form and motions for Deer to pick them up, still not steady at walking and the ground is hot-

[snake] sure as long as I don't get left behind

[Buff] Pokes Mix- You guys want to look around, or you just gonna sleep all day?

[Deer] Picks up Yaunfen and holds out a hand for Snake-

[snake] -hops on to deer's hand-

[Deer] - Should we meet back up in about half an hour?

[Doc] Sounds good to me, I'm going to have a chat with the town librarian. 

[FemTestificate] - You'll find Misia over in the small building that way- Points away from the market- She lives on the edge because she prefers the quiet

[Mix] - still snoozing because lazy bones -

[Firebird] - Bird noise and look around -

[Buff] Is moving awkwardly through the crowd-

[Deer] Takes Yaunfen towards a stall that has a lot of sugar cane-

[Doc] Knocks on the librarians door-

-The Vulpix's are shadowing Doc-

[Misia] Opens the door a crack- Yes?

[Doc] Hello. I was wondering if you had anything to trade. I've lots of food and binding materials too.

[Firebird] - nose at things they pass-

[Misia] - Perhaps, most people aren't interested in my wares...

[Doc] Then they're just silly. Books are so important.

[Misia] Opens the door completely- Please, no pets inside

[Doc] What? Oh! They belong to a friend. Can you guys wait for me out here please?

-The stalls are filled mostly with things mined from beneath the ground. There's a few stalls set up from other villages which carry things like wool and carpets, and one even has banners. Another is filled with dyes and flowers, while yet another has simple red stone contraptions-

[RVulpix] Worried noise, the sand reminding it of the past-

[Doc] I won't be long. Honestly.

[RVulpix] Shrinks down small and AVulpix tries to comfort it-

[Doc] Are you sure they can't come in? They're as smart as small children and won't cause any trouble.

[Misia] Hesitates- Why is it so important? Are they some sort of therapy animal?

[Doc] More like one of them needs therapy. The brown one has had some very bad experiences associated with the desert.

[Misia] - ... If they must...

[Doc] Thank you. - Ducks inside and holds the door for the little pokemon.

[RVulpix] Darts inside with AVulpix trotting afterwards-

[Doc] I take it your village has no contact with Konohakagure? It's east of here, several chunks.

[Misia] - No, that name is not familiar to me

[Doc] Ah, well they're a thriving town with lots to trade and there's a huge librairy nearby as well.

[Misia] Glances at her tiny collection of books- A large library?

[Doc] Looks at the small collection. - Miss, I'm about to make you the most popular person in town. How do you feel about... adult books?

[Misia] - Adult books?

[Doc] Eyebrow waggle- sex and romance.

[Misia] - Oh dear...

[Deer] Has traded for several bundles of sugar cane and checks the position of the sun in the sky- It's almost time to meet up

[snake] -is looking around-

[Doc] Is heading back with a few enchanted books under hir arm and the vulpix's at hir heels-

[RVulpix] Is mostly sticking to the edges of buildings-

[Buff] Is deadlifting some Testificate children and carrying them around to make them laugh.

[Doc] Glances down- I'd offer you guys a pokeball but I don't have one on me at the moment. Sorry.

[AVulpix] Keeps urging the RVulpix a bit-

[Doc] Do you want me to carry you? - Puts the books away and opens hir arms-

[RVulpix] Shrinks away, it's being a bit overwhelmed by all the new faces, it really only trusts Lie to pick it up-

[Deer] - Maybe we should get out of the desert...

[Doc] Soon enough. I want to distribute most of this food, but not make it look like I'm being condescending, you know?

[Deer] - I'm sure you can pull it off excellently

[Doc] Casts around for someone with more detailed wares. -

[Buff] Pokes Doc - Do you have any of the chocolate left? There are quite a few kids here. 

[Doc] Oh! Sure! - Xe copies the pods and gives the NOTCH a bunch to hand out-

-There's a stall that has some crude jewelry run by a mal-

[Doc] Good enough - Xe chooses some small pieces and gives the vendor a generous bounty for them. They whisper some words to the blacksmith and get a lot of nodding in return, before passing him more food and extracting a promise that he'll distribute most of it to the most in need.

-The testificates are bustling about as another group of travelers arrive from another village-

[Doc] Sidles over to see if they have a leader-

-The group seems friendly with the villagers and are quick to strike up conversations. A majority of what they have are basic cloths-

[Doc] is feeling them out as well, they're not sure if the seeds native Testificates have any weird taboos they should know about.

-The group seems to give a small and quick motion in greeting when they speak to each other-

[Doc] Makes a note of it and thinks immediately of Steve's brothers.

-Negotiations move quickly as things are quickly passed around, showing that they've done this dance many times-

[Buff] Has quit playing with the children and moved to stand near Deerheart- it's well organized isn't it? Happy AIs living their rural lives.

[Deer] - Yes, they are very happy here. If I were my normal self I'd be able to feel it so much more acutely, but there's a sensation I can't describe from just watching them...

[Doc] Caught the tail end of what they were saying - have you ever just sat and watched TLOTs touchies fly around their hives, I think it's like that.

[Deer] - They have their own dance, their own ways

[Buff] Even in such a harsh climate, their way of life has its own appeal. 

[Doc] Ah, but it's never that simple, is it? Their lives can be peaceful because this server is defended by so many people they'll probably never even meet.

[Deer] - Such a small part of me, and yet it has such significance to all of them

[Buff] You're the first server I've ever met. It's pretty neat. I didn't even know servers could manifest.

[Deer] - The purple lady you saw before? She is also a server, a much older one. Formed in response to the oldest NOTCHAI that we know of

[Buff] Oooh. I want to talk to her when we get back then!

[Deer] Laughs- You'll have to get her away from Notch first

[Yaunfen] - Mama we go now? We have to find them!

[Doc] Yeah, I think we've done enough socializing. And I think we might see some of these folks show up in our village in the coming weeks as well.

[Deer] - Then let's go... How much farther did CP teleport to?

[Doc] Uses hir pinpoint to scout around. - Geeze... lots of chunks. How about I carry everyone for a bit?

[Yaunfen] - Yay ride!

[Buff] We get to ride dragonback? Woo!

[Deer] - Let's step away from the village first

[Doc] Well yeah, I don't want to scare them. Come on, let's go- Xe leads the party farther into the desert and shifts behind a sandhill. - All aboard. Somebody grab the vulpix's please. 

-AVulpix is eager to climb on, RVulpix not so much-

[Buff] Pushes Mix and Firebird up and then plunks down behind them. 

[Doc] Sways a little in the middle - damn you're big.... Everyone hold on tight!

[Deer] Puts Yaunfen on and then sneaks up on the RVUlpix, quickly picking it up and climbing on-

[RVulpix] Is making many scared noises-

[Doc] Hunkers down and charges out into the upper air, the ground shoots away as the dragon janks back and forth like an old rollercoaster. The chunks fly by underneath them, loading a bit slower then Doc's movement and showing them glimpses of the moon moving under the unfinished ground.

[Deer] - Is it just me or is the air getting colder?

[RVulpix] Is paralyzed with fear-

[Doc] It's not just you. We must be near a cold biome!

[Buff] squeezes Doc with his legs to unroll his shirt and sleeves back down- 

[Doc] Is squeezed- Whoof!

[Buff] Sorry!

[Deer] - That's weird... A cold biome shouldn't be this close to a desert...

[Doc] The seed was loaded a long time ago. If someone came out here and set the terrain, the loading mistake might have remained?

[Deer] - Good point, and Lie has had some long distance teleports

[Doc] Turns hir head a little to look down with one eye.

-There is ice surprisingly close-

[Doc] Whoah! - Xe pulls up a bit- That looks rather uninviting! 

[Buff] Huh, rare biome. Look there's one of the new polar bears!

[Firebird] -startled peep at the word polar bear-

[AVulpix] Eagerly looks over the side of Doc to look at the snow-

[Deer] - Do you think CP chose someplace cold intentionally? To keep Lie from going to far?

[Doc] I would hope there wasn't that much thought put into it. I forgive him for running if he just panicked. But bailing with purpose annoys me.

[Deer] - I guess we'll find out...

[Yaunfen] - Mada I's cold!

[Mix] -Shiver shiver-

[Doc] Both of you - Cuddle up in my mane, just wrap around my neck if you have too. But don't squeeze, okay?

[Deer] - Oh, is that what I'm feeling? I've never actually been cold before...

-Just, increase temperature a bit by toasty nervous bird getting slightly warmer and nosing up to Mix-

[Doc] I'll go a bit faster, this is nasty terrain. My toes are freezing.

[Deer] - Yes please

-The view shifts to spruce trees and there's a bit of howling from a few wolves chasing a sheep below-

[Yaunfen] - Doggies!

[Doc] Wild doggies! You be careful of any you see without collars!

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada!

[Deer] - How much farther?

[Doc] They should be right about... what the fuck? - Xe spirals down to the hill marking where the signatures are coming from. - Here?

[Deer] - Um, Love? There's nothing here...

[Doc] Sniffs the air - They're here. I know they are.

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- You know... Lie said that when CP first brought her in, her shelter was in the side of a hill...

[RVulpix] Has raced a small ways away from the group, nearly catatonic with fear, AVulpix goes over to try and comfort it-

[Doc] Then maybe we should look under it. Everyone scout around for a hidden entrance.

[Firebird] -Chirp before swooshing into the air to fly around in search-

[Doc] Snuffles around in the bushes-

[Yaunfen] - Mama I'm hungry

[Deer] - Okay, we'll eat some sugar cane while the others look

[Buff] Hey, I found a door! - He reaches for the inset iron door in the hillside and pulls it off it's hinges-

[Doc] Buff be careful with that!

-A scorching hot blast of fire comes out of the doorway engulfing Buff. When the flame dies away it reveals a dark hallway and two very bright eyes at the end-

[Buff] Loses most of his shirt and now has a rather suprised expression - Ow.

[CP] Growls and there's a dull glow as he pulls out his sword. He undoes the scarf from around it and lets the faintly glowing item fall to the ground-

[Buf] Um... - He backs off from the opening. - I think we found him-

[Deer] - Is there growling and a weapon?

[Buff] Yes. 

[Doc] That would be Cp-

[CP] Sends another blast of fire at Buff-

[Buff] Just puts his arms up and tanks the blast- Hey! 

[Doc] Cut it out Cp!

[CP] Lunges towards the opening, ready to impale anyone in his way-

[Doc] Jumps on top of the hill and holds a stone block out at head height in the doorway-

[CP] Spots it and halts his route, slowly backing up a little and spawning his pick to smash the block-

[Doc] Just drops the block on the ground- Cp! Snap out of it!

[CP] - Go away!

[Doc] We came to get you, dumb ass!

[CP] Flips Doc off and retreats farther down the hall-

[Doc] Jumps down and starts digging into the hillside like a dog- Cp come back here!

[CP] Vanishes from sight, going towards his mate, planning on teleporting again-

[Doc] Lie! I'm here! Catify him if you can!

-There is soon an angry yowl-

[Doc] Lie?

[Lie] Sleepily- I'm here

[Doc] Keeps digging into the hill- We came to rescue you!

[Lie] Laughs- I'm not sure how much rescuing I needed, it was more CP being panicked

[Doc] And continuing to be panicked I see. - Xe stops to pick up the scarf-

[Lie] Walks into view carrying CP who has his claws ready- Yeah... I hope he didn't scorch you too badly?

[Doc] I'm not the one that got hit actually...

[Lie] - Who did? Do I need to spawn any healing flowers?

[Buff] Strides up to her. He's shirtless and his skin is a bit red and irritated from the fire. - I could use a new shirt, but it's not urgent.

-The Vulpix's come running in as well and crowd around Lie's feet-

[Lie] Is surprised by Buff's appearance- Well that probably didn't help...

[CP] Is adamantly hissing at Buff-

[Doc] I got lucky. This is my new NOTCH. Meet Buff.

[Lie] - Hello Buff, my name is Lie and the ball of hisses in my arms is my husband, CP

[Buff] I heard a bit about him on the way. He's a real fireball in person. Nice to meet you.

[Lie] - I see you took the brunt of my husbands fire, do you need any healing?

[Buff] Not sure. 

[Doc] I've got some paste that works on burns, but it will probably make you colder. 

[Buff] Eh, I'll live.

[Lie] - Alright. Doc? How far did my husband take us?

[Doc] Quite a ways. But I do have an idea to get us back quicker. A little shortcut.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] We'll go through the subseed. It's a bit more difficult from out here, but I can do it.

[snake] -lazily and softly kazooing-

[Lie] - I'm guessing the one with the other NOTCH's?

[Firebird] -Drifts down, chorp chorping-

[Doc] We could use the other, but I don't want Buff to freak out TLOT's Testificates.

[Lie] - Good point, especially since the ones at home haven't met our Notch yet...

[Doc] Well they know about him at least - Xe pulls out a command block and logs into the other seed before making a hole. The turf is warm and green on the other side and the heat melts the snow all around the floating hole.

[Lie] - Anyone else come with you?

[Doc] Well yes. Come on guys, let's go. 

[Buff] Shrugs and walks through the hole.

[Lie] Carries CP through-

[Deer] - There's the lost couple

[CP] Immediately tries to run away-

[Doc] Ushers Mix and Firebird through -

[Deer] Carries Yaunfen through-

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] Gets out of his wife's grasp and runs farther into the hole-

[Doc] Nabs Cp like a mouse and takes him into the portal before closing it. - Ah. Nice and warm.

[CP] Claws at Doc-

[Lie] Picked up her Vulpix's- Come on CP

[Doc] Ow, ow, ow. 

[Buff] He is mad about something...

[Lie] - He's scared. We almost lost him and Deer removing DN triggered his rare fear response

[Doc] Cp... Deerheart would never hurt you. What she did for me almost cost her her own existence. Flux saved her.

[CP] Bites Doc-

[Doc] OW!

[Buff] Notices the village- That's an odd looking Testificate village...

[Deer] - Because it's not Testificates

[Tsunami] Flies by overhead-

[Buff] Tracks the dragon with his eyes - Woooow. Wait, who are they then?

[Firebird] -Flaps around curiously-

[Mix] -Sleepily trudge along with group-

[Lie] - NOTCH's, like you

[Buff] NOTCH's like multiple?! How many Herobrine's are on this seed?!

[Deer] - None

[Buff] They're not violent, are they? 

[Doc] They're refugees that fled their charges. 

[Buff] Oh...

-There's a rustling and one of the AI's dart towards the village-

[Lie] - Many of them were seriously injured by their brines or other NOTCH's

[Buff] That's sad. 

[Doc] It's why they're here. This place is a dragon sanctuary too.

[Yaunfen] - Crim come from here!

[Doc] Yep! We took a lot of abandoned eggs and cared for them until they hatched and released the babies here. The big dragon that just flew by is one of our surrogate parents that watch over them. 

[NOTCHAI] Is coming towards them from the village-

[Doc] Hello! I'd wave but I'm trying to hold this cat down.

[NOTCHAI] - That is fine, have you brought us another refuge?

[Doc] No, this is Buff. He's my NOTCH. Just assigned a few days ago. 

[Buff] a bit loudly and enthusiastic - HELLO!

[NOTCHAI] - Greetings, I'm the lead NOTCH here after our previous leader... Disintegrated...

[CP] His ears flatten a little-

[Buff] He what? 

[Doc] His code fell apart.... he'd been gravely injured and bed-ridden for some time.

[Firebird] *drift in lazy circles above them

[Lie] - He was also CP's father

[Buff] Oh... My condolences Cp. But I thought the Notch with the black hair was your father? 

[Doc] Markus adopted him and Stevie.

[Lie] - Much to my husbands dismay at times

[Doc] Is petting Cp a little, trying to calm him.

[NOTCHAI] - Since we are on the subject, has he been able to read his father's journal?

[Doc] I don't know, I know he had it, so I presume so.

[CP] Sensing Doc is a bit distracted, tries biting again-

[Doc] OW! Stop it Cp! Do I need to make a carrier?

[Lie] - I'd carry him but the RVulpix is stressed...

[Doc] I know. I'm gonna carry you by your scruff if you don't stop it. So unless you want to be drooled on, chill out.

[CP] Hisses-

[Yaunfen] Rubs eyes sleepily-

[Doc] At the NOTCHAI - we were just cutting through to get from a far part of our seed. But do you need anything while we're here?

[NOTCHAI] - I do not think so. the dragons have been respective of our space... There are some large chunks of rock that we've been trying to figure out how to move, but other than that life has been peaceful

[Buff] Oh! I can help! Just show me where!

[NOTCHAI] Hesitates but does lead Buff over to where some large chunks of rock are- We want to build some storage sheds over here

[Buff] Eagarly starts grabbing the huge rocks and moving them as if they didn't weight anything-

[NOTCHAI] Is surprised by the display of strength-

[Doc] That's very helpful. Especially since my paws are full. Heh. 

[Buff] No problem! - He's still shirtless and now has a fine sheen of sweat over his well developed chest.

[NOTCHAI] - Thank you, it is much appreciated

[Buff] Anytime! 

[Doc] Okay, let's go home then. I can punt us out near the spawn from here.- Xe makes a hole with hir tail and watches as the others file through before standing on hir hind legs and easing through with Cp in hir paws, and closing it behind them- 

-The portal drops them out near Doc's back doorstep- 

[Doc] Much better-

[Firebird] -Swoosh around before zooming toward home-

[Deer] - Where should we put Snake?

[snake] gem is comeing

[Yaunfen] - We go bed now?

[gem] -flies over head the lands- hello

[Buff] Watches Gem interestedly. -Hello again!

[Doc] Soon Yaunfen.

[Lie] Puts the Vulpix's down- Here Doc, give CP to me

[snake] -hold his tinny arms of for gem to take him which she does-

[Doc] Are you sure? He's being rather squirmy.

[Lie] - Yes, I'll take him and work on calming him

[Doc] Just go inside and have some tea or something. Relax. Deerheart? You can put Yaunfen to bed if you want. They seem sleepy. I'll join you soon enough.

[gem] oh doc I have the drawing for the dragon form

[Deer] Picks up Yaunfen and carries them inside with Lie following-

[Doc] You're adamant huh? Okay.... it's gonna take me a while cause I'll have to build from scratch. Let's see what you drew.

[gem] -gives doc the drawing it's a little messy because she was working with dye blobs-

[Doc] Shrinks down to hir normal shape and looks over the details - okay... How big does this need to be? I mean it has to be a bit larger then you, but that's all.

[gem] yea I don't need it to big

[Doc] I'll get on it. 

[Buff] Looks over hir shoulder - Neat dragon. 

[Doc] I'm making it for her. She wants to have a dragon shape too. 

[Buff] You can just do that?

[Lie] By the next morning she had managed to calm her husband enough for him to be human shaped. The two were laying in one of the spare beds in the castle, nestled close to each other-

[CP] - Lie... I'm sorry...

[Lie] - It's okay, you were scared, I understand

[CP] - Still, I let my fear get the better off me...

[CP] - I thought I could control it better...

[Lie] - CP, nobody blames you

[Lie] Nuzzles into her husband- Don't worry, I'm right here

[CP] - I know, and I probably wouldn't be if you weren't

[Lie] - But you are, and so am I, do please, stop worrying about it...

[CP] Huffs a little- I will try, for you

[Lie] - Thank you

-The vulpix's are tightly curled up next to Lie-

[Doc] Has saved food from breakfast and brings it to them, tapping lightly on the door.

[Lie] - Come in

[Doc] Comes in with the food and sets it down - ah, you're human again, that's good. Good morning Lie, I'm glad you decided to stay over. It looks rather stormy out there anyway.

[Lie] - Yeah, I hope my animals are alright...

[Doc] Oh, don't worry about them. Markus and Stevie and even Cn have been tending to them.

[Lie] - Good, how's Deer?

[Doc] Getting her colors back thankfully. But Flux is still holding control of the server. She'll let go when Deerheart is fully recovered. Apparently deleting someone goes against her programming, so it was a really dangerous move on her part.

[Lie] - I see, makes me all the more glad that we convinced Flux to come with us. So did we miss anything other than Buff arriving when CP decided to whisk me away?

[CP] Has been glaring at Doc this whole time-

[Doc] Same. I owe her so much... But just a lot of walking and flying to go get you. Cn is in a deep blue funk and Flux is stuck in your yard until she reliquishes control, but Markus built a little house around her to keep the rain off and everyone else is doing okay.

[Lie] - I wonder what we can do to help CN...

[CP] - Kick him out

[Lie] - No

[Doc] He's just a kid Cp. And he'll get over it eventully. He doesn't realize that Dn didn't care about him. He was just desperate for a friend.

[Lie] - I just wish he'd hang out with the kids in the village more

[Doc] Give it time. He's just clingy because he spent so much time out in the nothing between seeds. Who knows, he might bond with Markus or even Stevie a bit with them being more present the last few days.

[Lie] - True, I'm surprised he didn't try to follow you guys

[Doc] Markus told him to stay here and help. We had a big enough rescue party without him. 

[Lie] - Well then I'm glad for that. Actually CP and I should probably head back soon and check on everything

[Doc] Have some some food first at least.

[Lie] - Thank you- She grabs the plates with pancakes, sausage, and bacon

[Doc] Turns to Cp- What's the nasty glare for?

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Oh, come on. Were you really intending to just hide in the tundra forever?

[CP] - Will it get us the fuck away from you?

[Doc] What did I do? Heck, I should be mad at you anyway. You ran away when I really needed you.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Lie] - CP stop it, you were being so calm and quiet just a little while ago...

[CP] Quietly- Shut up

[Doc] Look, I understand you got scared and wanted to protect Lie. That's why I'm not mad.

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Tiny joking grr right back- Buff isn't mad that you fireballed him either. He'd probably like to hang out with you if you give him a chance.

[CP] - Fuck. No.

[Doc] He's really nice. Helpful too.

[CP] - No

[Doc] Sigh- Well, Lie if you ever need help moving anything, let him know. I saw him pick up a rock the size of a small house and just walk away with it like it was nothing.

[Lie] Muffled words because mouth is full of food-

[Doc] I think his counter to me must be that he could pick me up as a dragon and probably throw me. It's weird.

[Lie] Swallows the food- Wow, that would be strong, I wonder if he could move Endrea at full size...

[Doc] That could be rather funny actually. I'm sure he's be up for the challenge. I showed him my little gym and his eyes just lit up like it was the best present ever.

[Lie] - And his thoughts on the punching bag?

[Doc] I think he'd like it just as much if it didn't bleed. He seems more interested in the weights.

[CP] - Probably using the wimpy ones

[Doc] Laughs- Why would you even say that? He's ridiculiously strong. And those were some rather bitter words Cp. You shouldn't feel like you need to show off for your wife.

[Lie] Leans back against CP- It's alright, he's still on edge

[Doc] I think someone needs a calming blossom... Wait! I have an idea! Lie can I have a blossom? 

[Lie] - Sure- She spawns one and hands it to Doc

[Doc] Starts dumping things out of the creative and sets up a brewing stand before crumbling the flower into the funnel. It makes a slight perking noise as it bubbles and the smell of herbal tea fills the room.

[Lie] Sniffs the air- Mmmm, smells good

[CP] Leans away from the concoction

[Doc] Adds some sugar and pops the three bottles off the stand. Xe tips one to hir lips - Meh. It tastes okay. I prefer black tea to herbal but it does make me feel calm. - Has a placid expression.

[CP] - Keep that the fuck away from me

[Doc] But it smells good and technically your wife made it, so you know it's safe. Besides, it's not a tranquilzer or anything.

[Lie] Takes one and sips it- Not too bad

[Doc] Fans hirs so the scent goes towards Cp before taking another drink-

[CP] Is calming a little just from the smell alone-

-Outside the rain is pattering on the walls and there's a bit of happy whinnying and soft noises from the horses downstairs-

[Doc] Just know that everything is being taken care of, and you two are free to relax as much as you want. My home is yours too, as usual.

[Lie] - We know, thank you Doc

-After eating Lie and CP are making their way home. They are almost at the village when a very large shadow goes over them. Endrea, at full size and very angry slams down in front of them-

[Endrea] - WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

[CP] - Somewhere...

[Endrea] - WINSTON HAS BEEN HERE NEARLY DAILY TRYING TO GET TO YOU!

[Doc] Hears the noise from the spawn and slinks over to investigate.

[CP] - Why has he been coming?

[Endrea] - BECAUSE MOBS ARE STILL BEING ATTACKED!

[Doc] Accidently vocalizing - Oh shit!

[Lie] - Endrea, what do we need to do?

[Endrea] - One of you will need to go to the server, depending on if we want the NOTCH to know if the Master is still alive or not...

[CP] - No, Lie will not be putting herself in such danger

[Doc] Waves a hand to get her attention - My offer is still good if you guys are game. I don't want to see you lose all your mobs that trust you.

[CP] - Shit shit shit... Endrea, do you know when Winston will be back?

[Endrea] - Soon

[CP] Darts off towards his and Lie's home-

[Lie] - CP... Doc I don't think he really heard you... When he gets focused... Well, that's all he can focus on

[Doc] Well I don't want him going! Or you either! - runs after Cp - CP!

[Endrea] Offers Lie a lift and they end up getting there at about the same time as CP-

[CP] Slams open the side door to the workshop and rushes inside-

[Doc] Darts in as well and grabs his shirttail - CP STOP!

[CP] Shoves Doc away, waiting for the portal to open- I'm not going anywhere right now! I'm waiting for Winston to arrive!

[Doc] Oh. Okay. - Stands near him.

[Lie] Enters- CP...

-There's a crackling as Winston opens the portal and steps through- Master, there you are

[CP] - Winston, what did you need me for. Endrea said more mobs were being attacked?

[Winston] - Not just mobs... Sir, we've lost Zacharia

[Doc] I'm so sorry Winston... how many are left?

[Winston] - The rest of the generals, but they need you Master, well, you or the Mistress

[Doc] Need him to what? You guys don't stand a chance against this NOTCH. We need to evacuate whoever is left before they get deleted!

[CP] - No, a sudden movement of the mobs to another seed would raise his suspicions and cause him to search for them... And that's far to close to this seed for my comfort

[Doc] He can't come in Cp. I told you. Do you still not trust me?

[CP] - I will not put my wife's home in danger! You've seen how he was capable of deleting all my code, what makes you think he couldn't do something to the firewall?

[Doc] Because I have his unique identifier blocked? You can thank Jeb and Markus for that. Apparently what he's done to you and doing your mobs got their attention. They call him Harvestman and they are watching him closely. It's serious enough that they changed some of the NOTCH generation protocols because of it. Buff is far more aware of what he really is then any NOTCH AI we've encountered yet. 

[CP] His fists clench tightly- I won't risk it

[Doc] I can evacuate them somewhere else? There probably aren't that many left Cp. I can take some spawn eggs and replace them so it's not so obvious too.

[CP] Is pacing nervously- That won't work...

[Lie] - CP, what do we do?

[CP] - I'll have to go over there, give more precise orders... Draw his attention away from them

[Lie] - You will not!

[Doc] Don't do it Cp.... please.

[Lie] - I hate to say it, but it's probably safer for me to go. I don't think Harvestman has noticed me yet...

[Doc] It's not safer Lie. You stick out. And there's no way to regrow you if he...

[Lie] - It would be quick, just to get things in motion. I'd also have Endrea with me

[Doc] Then I'm going with you.

[CP] - No, more than one brine would draw too much attention

[Doc] What are you going to tell them?! They're already hiding! They're dying out there because you won't let me help you!

[CP] - My mobs are used to killing, I cannot guarantee the safety of anyone here if they were to be here!

[Doc] Yeah, but we're on respawn! I won't stand by and watch them be picked off like silverfish because you won't help them!

[CP] Scowls and storms off-

[Lie] - Winston, how much time do we have?

[Winston] - Before our numbers are critical? A few weeks at the most... We no longer have control of the zombies since Zacharia was taken out

[Doc] Control is not an issue. Mobs are mobs! The ones here run wild and kill too. It's no different.

[Lie] - Yes but I think CP prides himself on having control of his mobs

[Doc] That's not the point, I don't expect him to be able to guarntee anyone's safety! Having his mobs here would be no different then the wild ones we already have. He acts like this is a peaceful seed. It's not. Hell, ask Steffan if you don't believe me!

[Lie] - Doc, he doesn't want to put me in a state of panick remembering what his mobs did to me... To the other humans!

[Doc] If that was the case, it would have happened already Lie. There is no shortage of mobs here.

[Lie] Sighs- Winston, please try to organize the mobs into a safe position where they can best defend themselves. As soon as CP or I come up with a plan we'll get to you

[Winston] - Yes Mistress

[Doc] I hate this plan.

[Lie] - I know... But right now we need to get another pixel from CP

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes at Cp- I want a heart this time.

[CP] - What?

[Winston] Retreats and closes the portal-

[Doc] You heard me. A bigger piece would mean less time regrowing.

[CP] - Fuck no, one pixel is fucking enough!

[Doc] Do you want to be a kitten again when Lie might be in danger and need you?

[CP] - You know damn well I will not allow harm to come to her!

[Doc] You wouldn't have a choice, it took you a full four days to get your memory and adult form back. That would be more then enough time for Lie to be captured and killed.

[CP] - She won't be anywhere near him when we fight him!

[Doc] Gives Cp a hard stare. - I'm not letting this go.

[CP] - Well too fucking bad because this conversation is over!

[Doc] Leaps at him with a determined scowl, transforming in the small space and knocking him over with hir paws. Xe roars Endrea's name-

[Endrea] Sticks head near door- Yes?

[Doc] I need you to hold Cp down.

[Endrea] - He'll have to come outside, and even then I'm not certain I could

[Doc] sighs- Nevermind then... Cp.... you understand I'm trying to help, don't you?

[CP] - Fuck off you fucking asshole!

[Doc] I see.... This is going to hurt. I'm sorry.

[CP] - Don't you fucking dare!

[Doc] Curls around him tightly and lays hir head over half of his body so hir chin is at his waist and arms are pinned at his sides-

[CP] Sets himself on fire-

[Doc] Ignores the flames- It will hurt more if I can't see what I'm doing.

[CP] - FUCK YOU GET OFF!

[Doc] Puts a paw over his heart cluster and lets hir claws phase into his chest.

[CP] Tries to squirm away-

[Doc] Hir claws brush the redstone heart as xe chooses one at the edge of the cluster and carefully nips it away, melting the connections so he doesn't bleed. The heart slips into hir inventory as xe withdraws.

[CP] Jerks as the pain goes through him and starts curling up from the residual pain-

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] Is murmuring gentle words and tosses a healing potion up a little to let it splash onto him-

[CP] - I fucking hate you...

[Doc] But I don't hate you. Lucky for you I'd say.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Doc, if you move away then I'll tend to him

[Doc] If I let go he'll attack me...

[Lie] - He won't, I promise

[Doc] If you say so... - Doc transforms and steps back quickly- Can I have that locket Lie?

[Lie] Passes the locket over as she kneels next to CP and puts a gentle hand on his head-

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe kneels down nearby as well and pulls the precious heart from hir inventory.

[Lie] Is keeping CP calm-

[CP] His breathing is a bit labored-

[Doc] Fits the heart into the locket and slips it over Lie's head. - He'll be okay. I intentionally didn't make a hole to take it out so he'd heal quicker.

[Lie] - Thank you

[Doc] Sorry Cp. If it makes you feel any better I've done the same to myself more then once before. I know it hurts.

[CP] Barely manages to flip Doc off-

[Doc] fondly - Ah, he's recovering already.

[Lie] Can't stop a small laugh-

[Doc] Pat's Cp's head- 

[Mb] Sticks his head in the back door and Celine runs awkwardly in with a bit of squeaking - Is Cp back to normal yet..? Aw fuck...

[Lie] - Hello MB

[Mb] Dammit Cp! I want to fight! You're always sick lately. Fucker.

[CP] - FUCK YOU! I JUST HAD FORCED REMOVAL OF ORGANS!

[Celine] Scampers onto Cp's lap and wags her tail-

[Mb] Suuure.

[Lie] - He did, he just had a heart removed

[Mb] Looks around for enemies and only spots Doc. His eyes narrow suspiciously.

[Doc] It was nessesary- 

[Mb] Fucker.

[Lie] - MB I promise you, you'll be able to fight in a few days

[Celine] Licks Lie's fingers in hopes of a treat- 

[Mb] Snorts - I hope so.

[Lie] Rubs Celines head and pulls out a bit of dragonwort-

[Celine] Nibbles on it and makes a face- Pfft! - She loses her grip a little bit and accidently squeezes Cp's thigh with her claws.

[Mb] Saunters in -She likes meat, duh. That hooked beak isn't for eating grass.


	248. Lustful Doctor, Flux in Charge

[CN] Has heard the yelling and comes down peeking around the corner. He gasps a little when he see's Lie and runs for her- Lie!

[Mb] See him and blinks - One of the NOTCHs escaped?! - Draws a sword with a growl-

[Lie] Turns so CN can hug her and her offensive pods form and hiss at MB-

[Celine] Is so startled she tries to fly, swatting Cp with her wings. There's a sudden VOOP and she falls heavily on Cp's crotch, suddenly twice as big -

[CP] - SON OF A BITCH!

[Doc] Is startled and laughs- 

[Celine] Meep?

[Mb] What the... Celine!

[CN] Hugs Lie, snuggling into her-

[CP] Grumbles under his breath- MB, your dragon isn't helping...

[Mb] Celine! - He puts the sword away and holds his arms out for her.

[Celine] Walks like a pteradactyl over and climbs on him with a happy squeak.

[Lie] Spawns a couple healing flowers-

[Doc] Hi Cn... - Xe's staying away from the offensive pods.

[CN] - You took too long...

-The offensive pods are still watching MB-

[Doc] Cp took them pretty far away. But I kept my promise.

[CN] Refuses to talk to Doc, still mad about DN being deleted- Lie... Promise you won't let them take me away?

[Lie] - Oh CN, of course not. You're a good kid, there's no reason for you to be deleted

[Doc] Huffs a little at being ignored-

[Mb] He's a NOTCH. Why is he a fucking kid?

[Lie] - He's my NOTCH MB

[Mb] Pretty small...

[CN] Looks at MB- You're a big meanie!

[Mb] And don't you forget it pipsqueak!

[Lie] Rolls her eyes a little, glancing at her offensive pods-

[Doc] Oh for....

[CN] - Did you find any more feathers?

[Lie] - No CN, I didn't

[CP] - He hates the new NOTCH too...

[Mb] What new NOTCH? What's with all the fucking NOTCH's? I thought they were supposed to stay on your little seed!

[Doc] He's my NOTCH, Dn was deleted and the system generated a new one. He's excessively huge and friendly. 

[Mb] Just swears -

[Lie] - He was able to withstand CP's fire

[Doc] I think he just has a hellacious amount of hearts, I've yet to ask. 

[Celine] Scrabbles over Mb and accidently pokes him in the eye. She's a bit more awkward with her new size- 

[Mb] Winces-

[CP] - Will you fuckers get out of my house?

[Mb] Gladly. It smells like NOTCH's in here. - Storms out with Celine-

[CN] Sticks tongue out at MB's retreating form-

[Doc] Fine, I'll go too. - Is still annoyed with Cn for ignoring hir and accidently steps on one of the offensive pod vines

-The offensive pod whips around, snapping at Doc and spraying a bit of it's venom-

[Doc] ARRGH! - Xe stands there stunned for a few seconds-

[Lie] - Doc! I'm sorry!

[Doc] Is getting red in the face- I have to go! We'll talk later!

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

[Doc] Runs like the wind back to the castle and darts inside- Deerheart?!

[Deer] Is talking with TLOT in the vine room, Yaunfen is using the trunks to help balance themselves as they figure out walking- Love?

[TLOT] Takes one look and gets the gist instantly - Just go, I'll babysit!

[Doc] Doubles over in need and discomfort - Deerheart...

[Deer] Is quickly at their side- Playroom or bedroom?

[Doc] Gasps, - bedroom! It's closer...!

[Deer] Helps Doc down the stairs and onto the bed- I won't ask what happened right now, but I am curious- Already she's starting to remove her clothes- What way are you today?

[Doc] Is struggling with hir boots - It was an accident and female!

[Deer] - Alright, relax, I'll help you with your clothes- She's already naked having gotten very good at just removing her own clothes and helps Doc start removing clothes- What to do what to do...

[Doc] Is ridiculiously wet and already panting from the internal heat.

[Deer] Slides Doc's coat off and leans in, nuzzling against their neck- Actually, there's something I want to try if you think you can hold out a minute more?

[Doc] Pained whine-

[Deer] - I promise you'll love it- She walks over to one of the trunks and digs through it before pulling two toys out. One is a strap-on, the other is a double ended dildo- Alright love, take your pick, TLOT helped with these since he got glimpses when he asked Lie about how two females have sex

[Doc] Points to the double, not wanting to deprive hir mate of equal pleasures, but a bit too distressed to express hirself properly-

[Deer] Smiles and puts the strap-on down- Then we'll save the other for a later date- She approaches and pushes Doc back so she can crawl over her mate. Her fingers glide deftly over Doc's body, tracing edges and muscles

[Doc] Touches her in return, almost desperately, hir hips arching up into hir lovers hands. Hir breasts are small today, but the nipples are fully at attention and xe smells of electricity and musk as the toxins from the pods spray takes it's toll - I need you so badly...

[Deer] - Shhh, I know- She gently inserts a finger into Doc and slowly pumps- And right now you're at my command

[Doc] I'm always at your beck and call... I love you...

[Deer] - And I love you- Deer takes the toy and guides it into Doc- Let me know when you're ready for me to join you

[Doc] Takes what is given and clutches at hir lover. Hir whole body is inflamed and xe's near crying with need as the girthy tool fills hir and bumps the back-

[Deer] Pumps it a few times, teasing Doc a little- Hmmm, how fast should I go...

[Doc] Puts a hand on hir crotch and teases hir clit to try and get more sensation as xe's teased- Please...

[Deer] Gives it a couple good hard pumps before stopping-

[Doc] Nggggghhhhhhhhhhh

[Deer] - Relax love, I'm joining you- She holds her end of the dildo upright and positions her self to slide down onto it, a moan passing her lips as it fills her as well

[Doc] Wiggles up against her, feeling her warm muff settle against hir own. Xe reaches upward to fondle her breasts, even in pain admiring the blissful look as the fat toy eases up inside Deerheart as well.

[Deer] - Ah, I guess it moves if either of us moves...- She begins rocking her hips a little, rubbing against Doc at the same time as her hands come to settle on either side of Doc on the bed

[Doc] Isn't used to being fucked as a woman but is enjoying it nontheless. Xe making happier noises as Deerheart gleefully screws hir into the mattress.

[Deer] - Is finding it much harder to concentrate than usual. All of her focus is on the sensations she's currently giving and receiving as she fucks her mate. She's almost distracted out of fucking-

[Doc] Humps up hard underneath her, again and again, trying to contribute to the motion.

[Deer] Falls onto Doc from the burst of pleasure and grasps at them as she gasps-

[Doc] Lift me up, I'll help!-

[Deer] Pushes herself up and helps Doc up as well- This feels so different... But in a good way...

[Doc] Changes position so xe's on top - Yeah! It's a good toy! - Xe bears down on her and thrusts quickly, tryign to focus on the ripply dildo that's rubbing in several good places.

[Deer] Calls out and reaches up to tangle her fingers in Doc's hair- Oh please!

[Doc] Stands over her, moving faster now, there's a soft crackle as a bit of lighting crawls over hir glitch.

[Deer] Tries to pull Doc closer- Please, I'm so close- She can feel every movement happening inside of her and the tension building

[Doc] Can't seem to focus on one thing, Xe's nipping at Deerheart's throat, squeezing her breasts, playing with both their clits one after the other and panting as xe thrusts.

[Deer] Finally comes and has enough sense to reach down and help Doc with their clit-

[Doc] Starts to purr, something that usually doesn't happen in this shape-

[Deer] Almost laughs but decides she had better let Doc finish first-

[Doc] Comes rather hard and jerks from a bit of statick feedback before slumping and twitching from the release of the toxins.

[Deer] Pets Doc's hair- Better?

[Doc] Nods mutely-

[Deer] She leans over and kisses Doc's forehead- Good, you started purring towards the end there

[Doc] I did? That's odd... Maybe just some malfunctioning commands...

[Deer] - Maybe, but that felt so wonderful, like I was fully able to concentrate on it for the first time

[Doc] Huh? What do you mean?

[Deer] - It's hard to describe... Like maybe a part of my focus always had to be on the server so I could never be fully focused on sex?

[Doc] That's.. actually kinda sad... I'm sorry love...

[Deer] - Don't be, at least I got to experience it now

[Doc] I guess we all have our jobs to do that are hard to escape from... I'll make it a point to try even harder to keep all of your attention when we make love.

[Deer] - I look forwards to it

[Notch] Checks in on Flux -How are you holding up?

[Flux] Her color is a bit pale- I am faring alright for now...

[Notch] You don't look so good... Don't you think it's time to pass it back to Deerheart?

[Flux] - Only if she's ready to take it back

[Notch] I'm going to call her.

[Flux] - Very well

[Notch] Calls over the chat - Uh, Deerheart? Can you take control of the server again? Flux is starting to falter.

[Deer] - Oh sure, can you ask her what I need to do?

[Notch] Flux, she's ready, do you need her to come over here or something?

[Flux] - No, she just needs to reconnect with the heart of the server, it was one of the first lessons I gave her

[Notch] Deerheart? Flux says you need to link up with the heart of the server again, then she can just release it to you.

[Deer] - Alright

[Flux] After a few minutes nearly stumbles backwards as she relinquishes her control of the server-

[Notch] Races to catch her -

[Flux] Is caught by Notch- Thank you

[Doc] Has been playing with Yaunfen and looks up suddenly- Deerheart?

[Deer] Smiles as she turns towards Doc- The server is in my control again, and I think Flux is in for some snuggling from Notch

[Doc] Are you okay with that? You're not sad since you were cut loose for a bit?

[Deer] - No, I'm not sad. It was fun, but after much longer I suspect I would have become a bit paranoid about not having a connection with the server

[Doc] If you're sure. If you ever for some reason want or need to be free of it, I promise I'll move the sun and moon to make it happen.

[Deer] - I'm sure we could just ask Flux... Or we could offer her the chance as well

[Doc] Deflates a little. - Or... we could do that. - turns to Yaunfen- You heard mama, she's in charge again.

[Yaunfen] - In charge?

[Doc] Yep, your mada is strong, and TLOT may be a king, but Deerheart runs the whole world.

[Yaunfen] - Really?

[Doc] Yeah kiddo. That's why the mobs don't attack her. And why she can wander around naked and never freeze or sweat.

[Yaunfen] - Woah...

[Doc] Your mada's lucky to have a goddess for a mate.

[Yaunfen] Nods-

[Deer] Is both watching them lovingly and rolling her eyes a little at Doc's dramatics-

[Doc] Conspiratoral whisper - But your mada knows her secret weakness too!

[Yaunfen] - What! What!

[Doc] Takes out a very small item and takes a huge whiff of it before showing it to Yaunfen. It's a small hunk of cheese with bits of gold embedded in it.

[Yaunfen] Scrambles away- Ewwwwww!

[Deer] - PUT THAT AWAY!

[Doc] Told you! - xe gives the bit of cheese a little toss in the air and catches it in hir mouth. - mmmmmmmmm.

[Deer] - No kisses for a day!

[Doc] Blissful expression - Still worth it.

[Deer] - No it's not!

[Yaunfen] - Icky Mada! Icky!


	249. Little Dragons vs Mobs, Harvestman

-After a few days CP's better and going over plans down in his private chamber late at night. Lie can hear him rustling papers and is in debate herself. As the moon reaches it's highest apex she makes a decision. Hastily she writes a note and places it on the pillows of the bed before heading for Endrea's room. She cautiously pokes her head into the dragon's bedroom-

[Lie] - Endrea?

[Endrea] Lifts herself having not been asleep but curled around her children- Yes?

[Lie] - I need your help

[Endrea] - What is it?

[Lie] - I need to get to the other server

[Endrea] - Are you sure that's safe?

[Lie] - It's safer than if CP were to go

[Endrea] - Very well, give me a few minutes to get my children situated and on their way towards GG's

[Lie] - I'll meet you outside

[Endrea] Nods in understanding and once Lie is gone she wakes her three children- Come now, it's time to get u

[Ashe] Very sleepily- Mama? What's wrong?

[willow] I want to go see gg

[oak] yes me too

[Endrea] - That's exactly where you three are going, but it's very dark outside so you'll have to move fast, okay?

[Ashe] - Mama, I don't understand...

[Endrea[] - It's okay Ashe, just do as I say

[willow] -runs around the room in dragon form- I will go very fast

[oak] -is trying to keep up will willow-

[Endrea] - Ashe, keep your siblings safe

[Ashe] - I will Mama. Willow, Oak, come on, stay close to me

[willow] -runs around ashe-

[oak] -stop next to ashe- I will stay close to big brother

[Endrea] - Go out the front of the house, now hurry

[Ashe] - Yes Mama!- He leads his siblings downstairs and out the front of the house and into the yard. He scans the path from their home to GK's while still in the safety of the well lit area. There are a few mobs, but he thinks they can get around them- Let's go- He begins trotting along, making sure not to go to fast for his siblings

[willow] -is keeping up-

[oak] -is having a little trouble but is keeping up-

[Ashe] Hisses at a spider which moves closer-

[willow] rawr go away spider

-The spider lunges at Willow-

[Ashe] Jumps over his sibling and bites the spider-

-The spider ends up with a leg torn off but Ashe is also bitten-

[oak] big bother are you ok?

[Ashe] - I... I think so... Just keep going! I'll take care of this spider!

[Mb] Lunges out of the dark and stabs the spider gleefully- 

[Celine] Hisses at the dead spider from her perch across the back of his shoulders

[Mb] What the fuck are you doing out here?!

[Ashe] - Mama told us to go to Uncle GG's

[Mb] Alone!? What the fuck man...

[oak] big brother is strong

[Ashe] - Mama told us to hurry so we'd be safe...

[Celine] climbs down to sniff at Ashe - squeaking urgently at his small wound.

[Ashe] Looks at it- It really stings...

[Mb] You got bit didn't you? Fucking nether... Can you walk?

[Ashe] Switches to his human form- Yeah, it's my arm

[Mb] Ah fuck it, I was going that way anyway... Come on kids, we're going to the bar.

[Ashe] - Come on Willow, come on Oak!

[Celine] Tugs at Ashe's pant leg to hurry him

[willow and oak] -follow closely-

[Mb] - is brandishing a diamond sword- You little fuckers stay close to me

[Mb] Raises his blade to deflect an arrow and pauses on the bridge to punch a creeper straight off the side and into the creek below

[Ashe] - There's the bar!

[Celine] skitters awkwardly to the door and head-butts it open

[Ashe] Follows, holding it open for Willow and Oak- Uncle GG?

[Sam] Is a bit surprised as Celine clambers onto he bar and starts squeaking at Sam

-The bar is empty except for Sam-

[Mb] Grumbles- kid needs milk....

[Sam] fetches it and puts the full pail out for Ashe

[Ashe] - Thank you... Do you know where Uncle GG is?- Starts drinking the milk slowly, wincing a little at the liquid

[Mb] How the fuck should I know? Hey Sam, gimmie two steaks, both raw.

[Sam] eyeridge raise but does as he's asked.

[Ashe] - But mama told us to go to Uncle GG!

[Mb] And I care why? 

[Sam] Fetches some dragonwort for the little ones and plates it nicely-

[Ashe] - Because Mama had to go somewhere and Uncle GG will watch us

[Mb] And? She just wants you inside right?

[Ashe] - And for somebody to be able to watch us. I can watch Willow and Oak for a little while, but not very long

[Mb] Starts tearing bits of steak for Celine - Why only for a little while?

[Ashe] - Because mama says they can be a handful

[Mb] Shrugs -

[Ashe] - Please?

[willow] -is trying to get into the chest the holds the axes from the target-

[Ashe] - Willow no!

[Mb] Incredulous - Please? Fucking really? - He doesn't indicate himself but Ashes eyes are drawn to his appearance. His shirt is torn in several places to reveal deep scars carved into his chest and fresher wounds from his dragons claws. His clothing is stained with both mob blood and some of his own.

[Ashe] Shrinks away a little- Fine, then I'll just go out and find him myself!

[willow] -stops and then tried to get into the kitchen to explore-

[Sam] Lays a hand on Ashe's shoulder and shakes his skull-

[Mb] Listen to old boney. Stay inside.

[Ashe] - But we have to get Uncle GG!

[Sam] Makes a poking motion like they're typing and then a questioning expression.

[willow] -get's over the fence gate and is looking and goes into the kitchen-

[Ashe] - Willow! Come back here!

[Sam] Panicked rush into the kitchen to get Willow out-

[Ashe] - I can't use chat very well...

[Mb] Snorts- You just gonna not use it then?

[Ashe] - I'm gonna find Uncle GG! Besides, Mama doesn't use it

[willow] -is looking at the kitchen-

-There are some vegetables sitting out and the air smells of fish cooking slowly in the furnace. -

[Mb] You're just gonna get in trouble again....

[Ashe] That makes Ashe pause, remembering his moms anger-

[willow] -tries to save the fish so it can be free and tries to reach into the furnace to get it-

[Sam] frantically tackles Willow before they can touch the fire but gets fish all over the floor-

[Mb] Mean laugh- And you can't just run off and leave your siblings here. Guess you're gonna have to learn a thing.

[Ashe] - But... I'm technically a mob...

[willow] save fish

[Sam] Shakes hir finger at Willow in frustration-

[Mb] Looks above Ashe's head and his eyes flicker slightly- You have a name though.

[Celine] Woofing down steak-

[Ashe] - So I could respawn and Mama wouldn't lose me

[Mb] Then you're not a mob, you're a player. At least when you look like that. - Indicates Ashe's childlike form

[Ashe] - Couldn't you find Uncle GG?

[Mb] Why should I? - Goes back to eating his steak-

[Ashe] - Because I don't know how...

[Mb] To find somebody? I don't know either kid. You just ask in chat or go out and look.

[Ashe] Thinks for a minute before taking a deep breath and screams at the top of his lungs, it sounds a little like a roar-

[Mb] Claps his hands to his ears and he swears in a string of particularly vile numerical combinations - 

-There's a long pause and the sound of something large stumbling against the side of the bar-

[Ashe] - Uncle GG?

[Celine] Leaps off the bar and hides behind it- 

[Gk] From outside - ASHE?!

[Ashe] - We're in here Uncle GG!

[Gk] Shuffles around for a moment changing and dashes through the door. He spots Mb and hauls off to punch him-

[Mb] Is still a bit stunned-

[Ashe] - Uncle GG, mama asked us to find you so you can watch us

[Gk] what? Did this fucker hurt you?!

[Ashe] Shakes his head- No, he brought us here when I got bit by a spider

[Mb] You hit me I knock your fucking block off old man- 

[Gk] Growls-

[Ashe] Uncle GG, do you know where Mama was going?

[Gk] No? I was sleeping, you startled me awake and I knocked over a whole bookshelf on my head.

[Ashe] - Oh...

[Gk] Endrea went somewhere? Why are you out by yourselves in the middle of the night?!

[Ashe] - Mama told us to come to you, I think she and miss Lie were talking...

[Gk] Checks the chat to see if anyone left the server -

\- Lilinthia has left the server -

[Gk] That's not good...

[Ashe] - What's not good Uncle GG?

[Gk] Lie left the server without Cp and presumably with Endrea in a hurry....

[Ashe] - But she's with Mama, that means she's safe, right?

[Gk] Considering what happened to Cp... I hope they're both safe...

[Ashe] - But maybe they're just looking for more eggs?

[Gk] Pats Ashe's head- yeah maybe.

[Mb] sneers- Let's just hope she didn't decide to fight in her mates place.

[Ashe] - Miss Lie doesn't like fighting!

[Ashe] Yawns- Uncle GG? Where are we going to sleep?

[Gk] Shut your face Mb.... Oh? Well... My house is pretty small. So... If you guys want to stay in your humanish shapes there are beds downstairs - points to the ladder at the end of the room- Or we can run next door real quick and have a dragon pile in the librairy. 

[Mb] Awww how cute. 

[Gk] SHUT YOUR FUCKING CAKE HOLE MB.

[Celine] Teeny hiss at Gk.

[Ashe] - Um... Isn't there lava downstairs?

[Gk] Just a little pool and its mostly fenced in

[Ashe] - Mmmm, but Willow and Oak like to climb fences...

[Gk] Fiiiiine we run for it. Change back we'll book it next door. 

[Mb] Snickers

[Ashe] - Okay! Willow! Oak! Come on!

[oak and willow] -runs up next to ashe and are ready to go-

[Gk] heads out the door and shifts back, immediately pouncing on a spider and tossing it into the lava pool at the bottom of the hill

[Celine] Scuttles to the open doorway. 

[Mb] where are you going?

[Gk] Shelters the little ones with his wings and hustles them along-

[Celine] Red!

[Mb] Huh? - Follows reluctantly

[Gk] Swishes his tail quickly and takes an arrow for Oak-SON OF A-

[Ashe] Echlocates a little-

[Lie] Feels a little nauseated after going through the cold of the void directly into the heat of the Nether. She is grateful when Endrea lands in a secluded area and she has a chance to catch her breath-

[Endrea] - Are you alright Mistress?

[Lie] - I'll be fine... You said Winston had gathered the others near here?

[Endrea] - The Nether mobs, yes

[Lie] - Then let's go- She strides purposefully forwards and Endrea soon points out a cleverly hidden entrance hidden in the netherrack. Walking through it opens into a massive cavern and Winston quickly approaches

[Winston] - Mistress! What are you doing here?

[Lie] - Checking in on all of you, how has it been?

[Winston] - Unnervingly calm, but I think I may have figured out why

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Winston] - I believe the strike on Zacharia was to see if the Master had actually been deleted. The NOTCH knew that he would be unable to resist revealing himself if the mobs continued to die

[Lie] - So you believe it was a ploy to make certain CP was gone?

[Winston] - Yes, there's been no sign of the NOTCH for a few days now though

[Lie] - Thank goodness. If he believe CP is actually gone, then maybe he'll move on and we can strike at him elsewhere

[Winston] - Mistress... The other mobs could use some reassuring words...

[Lie] - Absolutely, lead the way. And then we'll go check on the mobs in the Overworld

[CP] Stretches and briefly concentrates to figure out what time it is. Sensing that it's almost morning he decides he's done enough work for the night. He quietly heads towards his bedroom, he opens the door, expecting to see his wife sleeping in the bed. He freezes in his tracks and stares at the empty bed- Lie?- His eyes scan the bed and spot the note. He picks it up and hurriedly reads it. A wave of fear travels out from him, spreading across the seed as he rushes out the door- No... Nononononono

[Doc] Feels the fear a little bit even before TLOT alerts hir, Xe's out the door in a flash and quickly reaches Lies house- Cp! Cp! What's wrong?!

[CP] - Lie's gone!

[Doc] Growls - why would she...? Oh... shit. - in chat- TLOT I need you!

[CP] - The fuck does that bastard have to do with anything!?

[Flux] Hears them yelling and steps outside- Is everything alright?

[TLOT] Tps to Doc and slides to the ground already getting a feel for the situation.

[Doc] Looks at Flux and the commuication is plain- Lie is gone. - Xe's already searching the server. - Endrea too....

[Flux] - I did feel an opening to the End earlier...

[CP] - That's how Endrea can travel between seeds...- His panic is growing

[Doc] to TLOT - Hold him.

[CP] - What!?

[TLOT] Makes a gesture and traps Cp under far more weight then normal. -

[CP] Grunts and pushes against it-

[Doc] You're staying here.

[CP] - Like fuck I am!

[Doc] Flux... will you come with me? I know it's dangerous, but I may need your magick.

[Flux] - Absolutely, but where are we going?

[Doc] Cp's server. I bet you a diamond that's where she went.

-There's a sound like tearing sheets from above them and a very unstable opening to the void which surrounds the End is forming-

-all eyes skyward-

[Endrea] Falls from the opening in her largest form. Even from the distance they are at they can see the multitude of wounds which she bleeds from as she hurtles towards the ground. The lands and crashes into the wall of the village-

[TLOT] Can't move because of holding Cp but he sends out a message, and the Testificates swarm Endrea to tend to her. Steve is also running that direction-

This message has been removed.

[Stevie] Comes out of his house and heads towards the commotion- What's going on?

[Doc] Types to Deerheart - I'm going into danger again. I'm sorry but it's not safe to send anyone else. I love you and Yaunfen so much. If I die there are bits of me hidden in the castle, but the biggest part is a heart in a box under your side of the bed. Keep it safe. - Xe scoops up Flux and leaps for the sky-

[TLOT] Trouble, lots of it....

[Stevie] - Shit... Doc! I know the seed better than you, do you want me to go with you?

[Deer] - Please don't make me open that box

[Doc] I'll do my best. - Xe opens a hole and shoots out of it- 

\- / player_DoctorF_and _player_Flux have left the server / -

[CP] - FUCKER LET ME GO!

[TLOT] No, you're supposed to be dead. Trust Doc for once in your life.

[CP] - IT'S MY MATE!

[TLOT] And our friend. You think I'm not upset too?!

[CP] - She's not safe... I have to protect her!

[Doc] Is speeding through the void and pops out into Cp's server in the sky for once.

[Flux] Sends out her senses- That way, to the south

[Doc] Got it. - There's a nasty churning noise from the dragon's guts-

[Flux] - What was that?

[Doc] I'm compiling some very unsavory codes, just for emergencies.

[Flux] Tenses a little- I can feel him

[Doc] Lands on an extreme hill and starts sniffing around -

[Flux] - We're close... I can feel all three of them

[Doc] Guide me-

[Flux] - Keep going south... The piece of CP is closest

[Doc] Goes scuttling through the trees, sniffing for any trace of Lie -

[Flux] - To your left

[Doc] Chuffs a whoosh of air at the sudden strong scent of brimstone and plucks the silver heart locket from the grass- Found the piece, but where is Lie?!

[Flux] - Moving this way, quickly

[Doc] Goes in that direction-

-There is noise ahead of them and a forest. There's the barest flash of white from Lie's hair as she runs through the tree's. The mobs converge behind her, trying to protect her but she is injured and not moving as quickly as she could be-

[Doc] Leaps toward her, intending to grab her-

[Lie] Looks up, an expression of relief crossing her face before it shifts to shock as a diamond blade pierces through her chest, her code immediately beginning to unravel and pull apart-

[Harvestman] Grins darkly as he pulls the sword out of her- Stevie told me about you, but at that point you were still human...

[Flux] Shifts into her mist form as soon as the blade pierced Lie-

[Doc] NO! YOU EVIL PRICK!

[Harvestman] - Oh look, more things to delete


	250. Hard Reload, Missing Memories

[CP] Screams in absolute agony-

[Flux] - It's alright, I've got her

[TLOT] Is doing everything he can to hold Cp down and calm him-

[Doc] To Flux- If you have her... run. I'll be home one way or another- Xe snarls- 

[Flux] - Very well- She opens her own way back to the server and reforms near TLOT, her magic encasing a ball of scattered code

[Harvestman] - Now what to do with you...

[Doc] That's not for you to decide. Focus on saving your own miserable skin! - Xe opens hir jaws and roars a barrage of lightning that seems to come from everywhere-

[Harvestman] Dodges most of it and winces as a skeleton shoots him into the way of one of the bolts. He's quick to cut the skeleton down with the sword-

[Doc] Hits the ground with both paws and it goes soupy under his feet, humping up to esnare him-

[Harvestman] Stumbles a little before charging at Doc-

[Doc] Gets out of the way, but the ground rises up in a wave of dirt behind hir as xe leaps over his head, showering him with stones and sticky loose pixels-

[Harvestman] Swings at Doc, barely missing them- Just stay still and accept your fate!

[Doc] I could say the same to you! I want to smother you with the very land you look to destroy! - Xe knocks the top of a hill off with hir tail and sends a barrage of stones at him -

[Harvestman] - You shouldn't have revealed yourself to me

[Doc] If you don't know me by reputation already then you're the one who's at a disadvantage! - Xe opens the creative and showers him with newly spawned and already electrified creepers-

[Harvestman] Swipes at them quickly, sending them to painful deaths-

[Doc] Fires more lighting while he's distracted-

[Harvestman] Takes a few blows- You Insolent child!

[Doc] I'm older then you baldy! - Is now pelting him with bedrock chunks that splatter into a thick tar of melted pixels wherever they hit-

[Harvestman] Leaps at Doc and accidentally steps into one of the melted bedrock blocks-

[Doc] Is trying to use something they haven't touched since they were made a brine, it's taking a great deal of concentration as the monster struggles towards hir. But xe's putting all the pressure hir powers can muster towards destroying his hearts directly-

[Harvestman] Lunges at Doc, nicking the tip of hir tail-

[Doc] Howls in agony as the bits split apart and thrashes at the feeling of the deletion sequence trying to unravel hir layers of passwords -

{Harvestman] - And another falls before me

[Doc] Grits hir teeth- Fuck... you... - Xe slams hir tail against the ground and it pops off like a lego piece, leaving a bit of stump behind hir rear. There's a nauseating churning sound as the dragon's jaws open and vomit forth a wave of horrible disruptive codes onto the gloating NOTCH-

{Harvestman] Stumbles back as some of it hits his face, distorting about half of it as he screams. He covers it and backs off-

[Doc] Spits at him before fleeing out of the server-

[CP] Is straining against TLOT's hold, able to move a little as blindingly hot flames surround him-

[Flux] - Calm yourself, I have your mate right here, she's safe

[TLOT] Oh... gods... is that her soul?

[Flux] - It's all her coding

[CP] - Lie...

[Doc] Races back into the server and makes a crash landing of hir own because the loss of hir tail has unbalanced hir.

[Deer] Rushes out of the house as soon as Doc gets back- Doc!

[Doc] Is crying angrilly- I'm here!

[Deer] Finds them near Stevie's place- Love... What happened?

[Doc] He got Lie... Harvestman, Flux captured and saved her code, but he almost got me too.... - indicates tail stump

[Deer] - Oh gods... I don't think Lie's ever died before either... And your tail...

[Flux] Over chat- Doctor, what do you wish to do with Lie?

[Doc] Just hold her, I'm coming.

[TLOT] At Cp - everyone is back inside. I'm going to let go now.

[CP] Just seems completely defeated-

[Doc] Is walking low to the ground to keep hir balance, but does get there.

[Deer] Is with Doc-

[TLOT] Your tail....?

[Doc] He tried to delete me too.

[Deer] - Why didn't it work?

[Doc] I snapped my tail off above the bad part.

[Flux] - You would have had to been fast with how quickly that program was working

[Doc] But it was slower then Deerheart's lightning. [TLOT] I'm going to go check on Endrea-

[CP] Is just in absolute silence, his mind feeling so empty without Lie's presence-

[Deer] - I'll get Notch...- She heads towards the small house next to Lie's

[Notch] Is running back from the village-

[Deer] - Oh, never mind, there he is

[Notch] Cp! Lie is on your server!

[Doc] She's here Markus...

[Flux] Looks at the ball of code in her hands-

[Notch] Stares - Is she...?

[Doc] Very damaged-

[Notch] It looks like you are too...

[CP] Very quietly- My Lie...

[Doc] I'll fix her Cp. I only need a crumb. I'll call Dawn if I have too.

[CP] - Just bring her back...

[Doc] If it makes you feel any better, I gave as good as I got. I hope he fucking chokes on the bad code I spewed all over him-

[Deer] - You managed to damage him?

[Doc] Yes. Melted half his face from what I could tell. It's a trick TLOT taught me. I can disgorge disruptive codes. It burned TLOT's NOTCH too. 

[Flux] - He'll be more cautious in the future...

[Doc] snarls- And I'll have a bigger load built up for him next time.

[Flux] - However I believe there are more important things to focus on...

[Doc] Yeeesss. But. I need to be small to work on her and I can't change back while I'm missing a piece.

[Notch] I'm still in creative, what do you need?

[Doc] Gold blocks, yellow wool, slimeballs, one white wool, and several brown ones.

[Flux] - He's grown more powerful since when I last encountered him...

[Notch] Starts pulling out the ingredients- Seriously? He was already op from what everyone says. What the hell is this NOTCH? 

[Flux] - Old... Very old. One of the very first I hypothesize

[Doc] Mixes the gold and yellow wool and starts rolling out a tail - Hmm, I wonder what his problem is anyway?

[Flux] - I cannot say...

[CP] Is just staring at his wife's code-

[Doc] Mixes the slime and white wool and redraws the green bands near hir tail tip- Well at least now we know one thing that works on him. We just have to slow him down so he can't dodge -

[Deer] - I guess that will require lab work

[Doc] I'm all over it. My melted bedrock did bog him down a bit- Xe's making a new fluff by carding out the strands of wool with hir claws-

[TLOT] Is coming back to the house with Steve and Endrea trundling along behind then-

[Endrea] Is still somewhat injured, and looking very ashamed-

[TLOT] Did I miss anything? 

[Doc] Just discussing the favor you did me. The liquid statick burnt Cp's NOTCH just as effectively as yours.

[Steve] Pats Endrea-

[Endrea] - Master... I'm sorry, I should have been more cautious...

[CP] Refuses to acknowledge Endrea-

[Endrea] - We believed it was safe from what Winston had told us... He believed the NOTCH had continued attacking so that he could make certain you were gone. The mobs hadn't seen any trace of him for a few days... Sir I di-

[CP] - Shut up. I'm in no mood Endrea

[Endrea] Shrinks away a little-

[TLOT] He's just angry... Don't take it personally.

[Endrea] - I... I believe I'll go find GG now...

[Doc] Snaps the tail on with a sharp crackle and wiggles it a bit -

[Steve] You okay Doc? 

[Doc] I am now- Xe shifts back into hir smaller form and walks over to Flux to look at the ball of code.

[Flux] - Until you have a fair amount of pieces put back together I wouldn't advise removing my magic. She may just drift apart otherwise

[Doc] I'm not going to touch it. I trust you Flux. Let's get her to my lab and we'll get started right away.

[Flux] - Very well, Notch? I'll be back soon

[Notch] Okay... - he goes to Cp and wraps his arms warmly around his son, squeezing him gently-

[CP] Makes no response, his eyes very dull-

[Notch] Bows his head against Cp's - Lets go with them. Come on.

[CP] Stumbles upwards, his eyes locked onto the ball of code-

[Notch] Leads him gently along-

[Doc] Leads them all down into the lab and clears the big table 

[Notch] spawns a wild block and guides Cp down to sit on it

[CP] Sits down heavily, his shock radiating out in near nauseating waves-

[Notch] Staggers under it and goes a bit green- 

[Doc] Cp... I know you're upset... but please try to relax...

[CP] - How the fuck do you expect me to relax when my mate is in this state

[Doc] Because it will help me work?

[CP] Growls a little-

[Notch] Puts an arm around Cp - It's going to be okay. 

[Doc] He's right, and... I have an idea...

[CP] - If it gets Lie back faster...

[Doc] I think I'll give her the recursive code too. She won't have to be sick like you were since she's already in a basic code state.

[CP] - Just bring her back

[Doc] I will. - Xe puts down hir command block near the cleared table and starts typing.

[Notch] So you'll make her like you and Cp? 

[Doc] Yes, and then Cp can carry one of her hearts if he wants. As insurance.

[Flux] - Doctor, you may have to take breaks so you don't end up tainted...

[Doc] I'll work quickly, trust me, this is pretty simple. The hard part will be her customising what I give her. - Doc pulls off one glove and grabs hir left pinky. Xe yanks it off with a wet pop and winces. The blood spills on the top of the command block and xe crumbles the rest of the pixels on it as well.

[Notch] Ouch...

[Deer] - I'll get some healing paste

[Doc] She needs it more then I do.

[Deer] - I know- She then begins digging around for the paste in the trunks

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe adds a bit more code and gives the block a swat. There's a flash of light and a full sized Alex spawns and flops over on the table like a very heavy doll -

[CP] Growls at it-

[Flux] - Just let me know what you need me to do Doctor

[Doc] Just release the code into her when I say- Xe pulls up the Alex's shirt and makes an incision in the empty player skin -

[Deer] Returns with the slime and dabs Doc's wound with the paste-

[Doc] Thank you- Xe holds the opening wide- drop her in and I'll seal it-

[Flux] Lifts the ball of magic and gently lowers it into the body, slowly releasing it once inside-

[Doc] Quckly melts the edges back together and gives the body a quick jolt of electricity to start the heart cluster and wake her up

-Nothing happens-

[CP] - Her redstone heart... Where is it?

[Doc] Hits her with the electricity again - It's part of her code. It should regrow with the rest of her organs. You remember that wooden hand I made you? It's the same. She needs time to change this body into her own! -

-There's still nothing happening-

[Doc] Oh.... I know what you need... - Xe puts hir uninjured hand on Lie's crotch and uses a different kind of shock-

[CP] Nearly leaps up growling-

-There is a bit of stirring inside of the body as the code picks up on the signal-

[Notch] Easy!

[Doc] Leans on her chest to listen- There we go. Come all the way around...

-There's a very faint and dull beating. Her body recognizing that it originally only had one heart and isn't sure what to do with the rest yet-

[CP] - Lie...

[Doc] It's okay Lie. You're safe. You can wake up.

[Flux] May I try something?

[Doc] If you think it will help. Go ahead. She's going to be in a weakened state anyway.

[Flux] Slips a little of her magic inside and begins connecting all of Lie's hearts, helping them recognize that they all need to work together. Soon the thrum of ten hearts of beating comes through-

[Doc] Nicely done Flux.

[Deer] Is watching her friend closely- Her hair...

-Lie's hair is changing from Alex red to it's usual white, starting at the roots and heading downwards-

[Doc] There we go. This is a new body, just ease into it. I promise a normal respawn isn't near this traumatic.

[CP] His hand reaches for his wifes-

[Doc] Moves so he can reach her- 

[Notch] Lie?

-There's a bit of flickering under her eyelids as her eyes try to remember if they are supposed to be blue or white-

[Doc] at Cp - don't flip if she doesn't get her glow back right away. That might be the last thing to change.

[CP] - I just want her back

[Doc] Me too.

-There's a wave of code which goes down Lie's body to correct her skin color-

[Doc] Is checking her progress digitally-

-Next there's a glitch bit of noise from her vocal cords as her code remembers what she sounds like-

[Doc] Vocal cords check, Lie? Can you hear us?

-A small twitch goes through her body-

[Deer] - Doc, her hair...

-The white coding reached the end of the Alex's hair and is continuing-

[Doc] Just a minor mistake I'm sure....

[Deer] - Let's just hope it stops...

[CP] Ignores the hair as it goes past his hand, he's just focused on his wife-

[Lie] The flickering under her eyelids has finally settled and there's a faint glow coming from beneath-

[Doc] A haircut is an easy fix.

[Notch] That's really long... Lie?

[Lie] - Mnn...

[CP] Perks up-

[Doc] smiles in relief- Shall I get the bacon? That usually works.

[Lie] Her hair finally stops past her feet-

[Notch] It is really pretty though.

[Lie] She finally opens her eyes-

[CP] Beyond relieved- Lie...

[Doc] Gets into her field of view - How are you feeling?

[Lie] - I... I'm not sure...

[CP] Is anxious for her to actually get up-

[Doc] You had a really close call. Cp's NOTCH got you with his deletion sword. Flux saved you and I put you in a new body. It's okay to take it slow until you're used to it.

[Lie] - Who?

[Doc] Flux - points at her- She's practically your mother in law.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, I don't recognize her... Do I actually know you?

[CP] Is getting a sinking feeling-

[Doc] Wilts - I'm Doc. I'm practically your best friend...

[Lie] - I don't remember...

[Doc] Your coding is complete... maybe your features took the dominant repair spot and your memories are still in the queue? Dammit! I meant for it to be the other way around. Stupid transitional number sequence parameters!

[Lie] Starts pushing herself up-

[CP] Releases her hand-

[Doc] Well, then we'll just keep you safe until your memories start compiling. I'm Doc, this is my mate Deerheart. This is your husband Cp, his dad and his dad's girlfriend; Notch and Flux. You are Lilinthia, but everyone calls you Lie for short.

[Lie] - I know my name... But... Husband?

[Doc] Yeees....

[Lie] - I'm sorry, I just... Can't recall anything

[CP] Slowly stands and starts backing away, shattered mentally, not realizing how much of an effect his wife not remembering him would have on him-

[Notch] Takes his hand and squeezes it gently- Give her time... she did almost die.

[CP] - I... I just... No... Not my Lie...

[Doc] Cp... I swear to you everything is there. It's not finished!

[CP] Slips out of Notch's grip and wanders off-

[Lie] Watches him confused-

[Doc] Deerheart, watch her for a mintue please- runs after Cp-

[CP] Is leaning against the wall near the lava bath in the lab-

[Doc] Cp...

[CP] Gives no response, he is absolutely broken without his wife-

[Doc] She'll remember. You just have to be patient.

[CP] - My Lie... I just, want her back to normal...

[Doc] Cp, she's alive... and she'll be herself again, but you have a chance to help her now when she really needs you. Be there for her.

[CP] - I don't know how...

[Doc] Yes you do. Just stay with her. Answer her questions, bring her anything she needs. Show her what a husband should be.

[CP] - Just... Not right now... I don't think I can...

[Doc] Cp. It isn't about you right now. She was there for you while you regenerated. You ate her out of house and home and she ran herself ragged trying to take care of all your needs.

[CP] Slides down the wall, hiding his face away, it's one of the few rare times he wants to be a cat-

[Doc] Hugs what xe can reach- I need you to be strong Cp. I know this is hard.

[CP] - She's just, not right, not her

[Doc] She's there. I promise. And I want you to be there when she wakes up.

[CP] - Just leave me be for now

[Doc] Please promise me you'll stay here. You can go wandering in the castle if you want. There's plenty of places to be alone. I'll call Steffan and ask him to take care of Lie's house.

[CP] - I don't know...

[Doc] Please?

[CP] - Just fuck off- His threat doesn't have it's usual bite

[Doc] Takes a step away. - Just trust me. I'm going to go tend to her now.

[CP] Says nothing in response-

[Doc] Goes back up into the lab with heavy hearts-

[Deer] Has pulled Lie's hair back so it's out of her way-

[Doc] Regards her with a sad smile. - what do you remember? Besides your name?

[Lie] - How to talk?

[Doc] That's all?

[Lie] Nods- I assume walking, but haven't tried that yet

[Doc] Whelp... you are definetly staying with us. - xe gestures at the caged mobs- All these creatures are rather dangerous. There's worse outside at night, so don't go wandering outside alone, and not at night at all.

[Lie] - Oh, alright. Are there other safe places?

[Doc] Inside is safe as long as there's enough light. You'll find this place incredibly large and it's easy to get lost. So stay with a buddy for now.

[Lie] - Do I live here?

[Doc] No. But you've just come off of some serious surgery, and as your doctor, I want to keep you under observation.

[Lie] - Oh, alright... Will my... Husband? Be staying here?

[Doc] Yes. He just needs a few minutes to himself. He's pretty upset that you don't remember him.

[Flux] Nudges Notch a little, not certain what they should be doing-

[Lie] - I don't want to cause anyone distress...

[Deer] - It's okay, your husband has difficulty with some emotions, that's all

[Notch] He's just sad Lie... you're his world. He went crazy when he heard you'd been deleted.

[Lie] - I was deleted? What exactly happened?

[Doc] Your husband's greatest enemy thinks that Cp is dead. He tried to kill you too, and me, just for spite.

[Lie] - We have enemies?

[Doc] Enemies and friends. You're a glitch, and so am I, and Cp, some people don't like us just for that reason. Our glow marks us- points at hir eyes

[Lie] - My eyes glow? It's a glitch?

[Doc] Yeah, it's uh... hang on. - Xe rummages in a trunk and finds the little mirror xe used on Splender - Here. This is you. - Xe holds it up so Lie can see her reflection-

[Lie] Stares at it for a second- They actually do glow...

[Flux] Whispers to Notch- We should probably go check on CN...

[Notch] Okay... you're probably right. Lie? I have to go for a bit. Doc and Deerheart will take care of you for now, okay?

[Lie] - Oh, um, okay...

[Doc] Everything will be fine. We'll get you a bed and some food -

[Lie] Her stomach rumbles at that point-

[Doc] Come with me. - Xe leads down the steps where the gold room makes a shortcut to the kitchen, and they'll have to walk past Cp.

[CP] Has hidden himself in the side room-

[Lie] Is giving the lava a bit of a wide berth-

[Doc] Walks loudly so Cp will hear where they're going.

[Deer] - Lie, the lava won't hurt you

[Doc] Though I'd stay out of it for now. It's rather messy and tends to cool on your skin and pull hairs when you try to get it off. 

-The polar bear bumbles up to the bars as they pass by-

[Lie] - So it's painful either way?

[Deer] Tosses the bear some fish-

[Doc] More annoying then painful. You just have a low body temp for a Herobrine. It stays liquid on me and Cp.

[Deer] - CP usually removes it for you... Then again he's also usually the one that pushes you in

[Galvantula] Is sitting on the edge of the table with their feet dangling. 

[Doc] get off the table please. 

[Galvantula] skitters up on the celing instead. - Buzzzrp!

[Lie] - What is that?

[Doc] Part pet, part friend. That's my spider Galvantula. 

[Galvantula] Cocks head at Lie. - zzzzrp? 

[Doc] Amnesia.

[Galvantula] Sad noise-

[Lie] - You can understand it?

[Doc] This one yes. I have a lot of critters. After a while you start to notice patterns in their noises.

[Lie] - I see... Do... Do I have any pets?

[Doc] Long slow look - Yes. You have a lot of pets.

[Lie] - Then shouldn't we take care of them?

[Doc] No, it's okay. Notch and Flux and your... friend Cn will tend them for now.

[Lie] - Oh, alright...- She takes a seat at the table

[Doc] Goes in the kitchen and starts making an especially fragrant breakfast hoping to lure Cp in as well.

[Deer] - Need any help love?

[Doc] If you want to, please.

[Deer] Slips into the kitchen and bumps Doc with her ass playfully as she passes them to start up another furnace-

[Doc] Can't help but smile as xe dances around hir mate in the small space. The two of them moving in a harmony of knives, steam and flames, and then, finished food.

[CP] Is standing out in the hallway-

[Doc] Doesn't look at him directly for fear of making him leave. Xe lays out plates for anyone who wants some and piles the food on platters that end up on the table.

[Lie] - Mmm, smells delicious

[Doc] Gives her a fork and a plate. - Take whatever you want. I always have lots of food. - Xe starts fixing some for hirself.

[Lie] Puts food on her plate and begins eating- 

[CP] Is just watching her from the shadows-

[Doc] at Deerheart- I take it Buff has Yaunfen? Did you feed hir first?

[Deer] - No, but I left them with plenty of snacks

[Doc] That works. At least he can keep up with our little dragon.

[Lie] Finds the bacon- Dragon?

[Doc] Oh yes. We've got a quite a few on this seed. The biggest one is a friend of yours actually. But if you run into a small red one with lots of limbs or a thin tan one with a pastel belly in the house, it's okay, they're friendly. The tan one is our child Yaunfen and the red is Crim, a buddy of ours. 

[Lie] - Are there any that aren't?

[Deer] - Probably Pinwheel

[Doc] She's got a mostly pink body and a triangular head. But she lives next door and doesn't normally come in here without her guardian. Pinwheel is just a child with a bad attitude.

[Lie] - Oh. Is there anything else I should know right now?

[Doc] I'm not sure... 

[TLOT and Steve] Come down the steps- 

[Steve] Runs to Lie and hugs her- Lie! You're back! [TLOT] Is scanning her- not... entirely?

[Lie] Squeaks- Um... Hello? Do I know you?

[Steve] Looks hurt - I'm Steve... we're friends...

[TLOT] Her mind is... sleeping? She's not all there my lamb.

[Doc] She has amnesia. Her files aren't damaged, but they're not done compiling either.

[TLOT] Oh.... - his eyes flick to Cp-

[CP] Shifts a bit uneasily under TLOT's gaze-

[TLOT] Speaks to him mentally- Cp? I can still feel her. Give her time.

[CP] - She's just... It's not her

[TLOT] It is her. She's a psychic brine. Those sequences can take time to come back online if they're damaged. I should know.

[CP] Just looks uncertain-

[TLOT] Turns his full gaze on Lie and touches her mind-

[Lie] Feels it a little and panics some, not sure what it is-

[TLOT] Easy now. I'm just checking on you.

[Doc] This is the native Herobrine of this world. Herobrine The Lord of Tears, TLOT for short. He made you a brine, gave you your powers. He made me a brine as well.

[Lie] - Made me?

[Steve] You were a human like me. Well, a female human. And he gave you the eyes.

[Doc] You were in a lot of pain, and his actions made it stop.

[Lie] - Oh, well, thank you then

[TLOT] You're welcome Lie. - He slides into the chair across from her and takes some food. 

[Steve] Sits down next to him and their hands lace togeather.

[Lie] Notices their hands- Are the two of you...

[Doc] They're married as well.

[Lie] - Oh, alright

[CP] His thoughts wander to his shared heart as he puts his hand over it-

[Doc] When a Herobrine chooses a mate, that person is their world, and losing them... it can spell death for a brine. We wither without our loves...

[Lie] - Wait so, does that mean that my husband...

[Doc] Nods at him in the doorway-

[Lie] Looks over at him but CP refuses to meet her gaze-

[Doc] He's just sad. Trust me when I say, you are everything to him.

[Lie] - I see... I think I'm rather full now...

[Doc] Has eaten as well. - I think I want to show you something. Come with me please.

[Lie] Curious, stands and follows Doc-

[Doc] Leads her through the magma room and up the stairs into the shrine. Xe indicates the map. - This is our world. The parts we've mapped at least. The unexplored areas are infinetly larger. You're right here - Points at the castle, which looks very small in comparision and barely fills a fifth of one square of map.

[Lie] Scans the map- Is this our city? What is everything?

[Doc] There aren't any cities, just towns. TLOT is king of the nearest ones. Here, here and here.

[Lie] - Then what is everything surrounding this town?- Points to Konahakagure

[Doc] Houses that belong to our friends and neighbors. - xe starts pointing out the little pips and telling her who they belong too.

[Lie] - So many others

[CP] Followed them but is standing a distance away, keeping out of sight-

[Doc] You'll remember them all in time. I'm sure of it.

[Lie] Glances outside- It's getting dark...

[Doc] We're safe in here, come with me upstairs, the view is impressive.

[Lie] - Lead the way- Follows Doc once more

[Doc] Heads up into the museum and takes her out on the balcony - If something spawns near us just run back inside. - The castle is lit from all the flaming netterack on the rooftops and the lava flows from the bridge. The orange glow reflects in the bay below them. The land is bathed in moonlight and theres a whisper of a storm blowing in from the ocean side. The closest other building is the skull faced structure that houses the Nether portal and Mb's room. The brine himself is sitting on his roof with Celine. Placidly looking at the 'stars' wheeling by overhead.

[Lie] - It's so beautiful!

[Doc] I like to think so. And we rule it gently. My antlered mate is the physical embodiment of the world. We work together to keep everything and everyone safe and happy. 

-There's a bit of noise as the mobs spawn in and start shuffling about in their own aimless ways.

[Lie] Looks nervously at the mobs- Are you sure we're safe up here?

[Doc] Yes. We shouldn't linger long, but they don't like the light.

[Lie] - Alright, thank you for showing me this

[Doc] Leads her back inside. All around them are framed items and knick-nacks from their various exploits, as well as gifts from other brines. Nearby is a vase with examples of nearly all of Lie's flowers.

[Lie] - Those flowers are beautiful

[Doc] You made them Lie. Created them from nothing. It's one of your powers. And each of them serves a purpose, even if it's a small one.

[Lie] - I made those?

[Doc] Oh yes. Even this one. It's dangerous, but one of my favorites. -Xe indicates a lust blossom. It's safely behind glass, and the nectar dripping from it's bloom makes a soft pattering noise on the block below it.

[Lie] - What does it do?

[Doc] Makes an undeniable heat. If you have a mate you'll go to them as if your life depended on it and make love until the fire is quenched.

[Lie] Turns a bit red- Sounds... Intense...

[Doc] You used an aggressive version of it to help defeat the NOTCH that tormented TLOT and his husband once. He'll be eternally grateful to you and I and Cp because of it.

[Lie] - An aggressive version? Like, it grows really fast?

[Doc] Makes a pod shape with hir hands [still missing a glove and a finger] - It's got a mouth that can bite and inject the nectar. And strangling vines with thorns. 

[Lie] - Oh... What happened to your hand?

[Doc] Oh... I gave part of it to you. A bit of special coding to help keep what happened from happening again. It's all right. I can make a new finger. [The other glove is poking out of hir coat pocket.]

[Lie] - I'm sorry, it must have been a bother...

[Doc] Oh no! I'm happy to help! I'm just glad to have you back in any form. I gave up worse just making a distraction so that Flux could escape with your code. But I can fix myself. It's no problem.

[Lie] Doesn't look so sure-

[Doc] Do you want to watch? It's no big deal.

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, it's not necessary... Actually, I'm starting to get kinda tired...

[Doc] Okay. Let's find you a bed.

[Lie] Follows Doc, unaware of CP following them once again-

[Doc] Takes Lie back down to the lab and sets her up in one of the recovery rooms - TLOT and Steve's room is right there, just yell or think really loud if you need help with anything. I'll come find you in the morning. Feel free to use the water tub if you feel stinky.

[Lie] - Thank you, I hope you rest well also

[Doc] Passes Cp in the hallway and stops for a moment.

[CP] - What?

[Doc] Take a room. Any place is fine. My home is your home anytime you need it.

[CP] - Shut up asshole

[Doc] I'm glad you're feeling a tiny bit better. - gives him a small hug.

[CP] Doesn't move-

[Doc] lets go - Good night Cp.

[CP] - Whatever- He just continues to stand there

[Doc] Walks back to hir room-

[CP] After a moment goes and sits on the floor right outside of Lie's room, listening to her breathing as she sleeps-

[Doc] Finds Deerheart on the bed. Wryly- Can you spare a pixel for your mate?

[Deer] - Absolutely, take what you need

[Doc] Thank you - Xe runs a hand over hers, copying just a few pieces and multiplying them in hir open palm. Xe rolls them like a cigar and sticks the little tube on the stump of hir missing finger before giving it a test wiggle. - Oooch...

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand and kisses the newly repaired finger- There, all better

[Doc] I'm better because you're here. That fight scared the nether out of me on several levels. Poor Lie.... we owe Flux so much.

[Deer] - Yes, we do. Do you know what happened to the locket with CP's heart?

[Doc] I have it. For now.

[TLOT and Steve] pass by on their way back from the kitchen. The two share a wordless glance at the sight of Cp. 

[Steve] Sneaks forward and sets a rather meaty sandwich on his knees. [since he didn't eat anything.] And then scurries off to his room. 

[TLOT] Pats Cps hand and goes to walk away as well.

[CP] The plate just slides off his leg onto the ground, he's in no mood for eating even though he probably should, the sandwich then pops into his inventory-

[TLOT] Softly- take care of yourself. She needs you more now than even she realizes. I noticed there's still something personal missing from her skin that needs to regrow, besides her redstone heart.

[CP] Gives TLOT a slightly confused look- Her clothes you mean?

[TLOT] Your collar.

[CP] Tenses a little and then looks away, remembering his earlier want of it because of how strong his emotions were-

[TLOT] I get the feeling that will return only when she remembers what a powerful responsibility it can be.

[CP] - And why not any of her other responsibilities?

[TLOT] Because that's the one that's hers alone, and closest to her hearts.

[CP] Just bows his head with a huff-

[TLOT] Sweeps a hand over him with a soft suggestion, just to ease his hearts a little. - Be patient my friend.

-The night is only about half way through and Lie is having difficulty sleeping. She tosses and turns and eventually gets up with a sigh. She steps out of the room and CP has already retreated out of viewing distance. She approaches the two tubs and sits down near the water on, running her hand through the warm water. As she relaxes she rests her hand on the divide between the two tubs and that relaxation is shattered as her hand slips and plunges into the lava. As she flails some of her hair ends up in the lava too-

[Lie] - Ah! No no no...- She looks at her hand and there's a decent amount of hardened lava on it. She's not sure what to do and is surprised when a much larger hand comes from behind her and touches the hardened lava

[CP] - Stay still, I'll get it off

[Lie] Sits there and watches as CP's fingers glide over the lava, softening it and allowing it to splatter against the stone floor- Thank you

[CP] - It's nothing, just, try to be more careful. This stuffs hardens on you pretty quickly- He turns Lie's hand over to make certain that he got everything and then he moves onto her hair, running his fingers through it and snagging the bits of lava there

[Lie] Leans back against CP which catches the male brine off guard- If you really are my husband, then why have you been avoiding me?

[CP] Sighs softly- I'm not

[Lie] - Then why haven't you spoken to me before now?

[CP] - I just... I know you aren't fully you, not yet at least, and it's painful to see

[Lie] - I'm sorry...

[CP] - That's not what you need to apologize for, but the real apology can come later when you do remember

[Lie] - I did something wrong?

[CP] - You scared the crap out of me by doing something stupidly reckless

[Lie] - Oh...

[CP] - Now go on, get back to bed. You need your sleep

[Lie] - Can't

[CP] - Why not?

[Lie] - I just can't. I keep waking up and tossing and turning

[CP] - Then read, you love doing that

[Lie] - But I'm comfortable right here...

[CP] Just huffs a little and sits there-

[Lie] Scoots back a little more so she's in CP's lap- You're so warm...

[CP] - It's one of the many reasons you normally won't let me out of the bed on cold mornings

[Lie] - Mmmm- She's beginning to drift off to sleep again

[CP] Notices and just stays there, even once she's fallen asleep he lets her rest on him for the rest of the night-


	251. Chaotic Breakfast

[Doc] Gets up early for once and stands in the front doorway for a while, just watching the rain and deep in thought. After a while Xe ventures back down to the lab to see if Lie has awakened yet, only to find her sleeping in Cps lap- Cp... Did she remember?

[CP] Shakes his head- She couldn't sleep last night and accidentally slipped into the lava a little

[Doc] At least she feels safe with you. You know, she is a brine as well.... There's a strong chance she may fall in love with you all over again before her memories return. She may choose you this time instead of the other way around.

[CP] Narrows eyes at Doc-

[Lie] Stirs a little-

[Doc] Cheerfully - well I guess I'll go feed my critters, you two relax. - Xe walks over to the slime block enclosure to tend to them

[Lie] Yawns before opening her eyes. It takes her a moment to realize what position she's in and she jumps and flushes a little from embarrassment- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!

[CP] - It's fine

[Lie] Stands up and brushes herself off, still embarrassed and then she spots Doc- Oh, hello...

[Doc] Is distracted for a moment and an endermite slips by hir and runs down the hall - Figgy! You get back here!

[Lie] Quickly steps away from the endermite, remembering what Doc had told her the previous night about the mobs-

[Figgy] Runs over her foot and steals a piece of food from her inventory before skittering towards TLOTand Steve's room - 

[Doc] Chases after- dammit!

[Lie] Nearly falls back into the lava but CP pulls her back-

[CP] - You okay?

[Lie] - I think so...

[CP] - Stay still, you got more lava in your hair- He combs his fingers through it again to free it

[TLOT] Comes upstairs with Figgy in his hands - did you lose this? It was trying to steal one of my boots. 

[Doc] Yes. Sorry. Can you put them back please? 

[TLOT] pauses to look at lie and Cp before doing as he's asked

[Lie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Nothing... I was just curious. How are you feeling?

[Lie] - Rested, finally. I had some difficulty sleeping last night

[CP] Finishes getting the lava out and stands up so he can stretch-

[TLOT] Ah, well that's good.

[Lie] - So what is the creature that escaped?

[Doc] It's a type of bug, they bite so they're dangerous in swarms and they steal things from players and chests.

[Li] - Then why do you keep them?

[TLOT] Comes back- Figgy is okay, just saw an opportunity and took it. Little bugger. 

[Doc] They're interesting to me, and I don't mind the little noises they make. Keeping them like this also means they'll live a lot longer then they would in the wild

[Lie] - Oh, I see. So I'm guessing breakfast will be soon?

[Gk] Settles down in the librairy, watching the kids read and play. He's grateful Mb got bored after a bit and took Celine home. Though the flappy little dragon did play with the others a little bit.

[Endrea] Stumbles in, still wounded and exhausted-

[Gk] Endrea! What happened?

[Endrea] - An ambush- She lays down, wincing a little

[Gk] Oh gods... - He sniffs her, looking her over for wounds-

[Endrea] - Winston thought CP's NOTCH had stopped attacking because he had confirmed that the Master was no longer there, but he was wrong... Both Lie and I were attacked

[Gk] You look hurt. Poor thing... - He snuggles up next to her. - Is Lie hurt too?

[Endrea] - She... She was deleted...

[Gk] Starts to cry despite himself. - Lie...

[Endrea] - Flux managed to capture her code, and Doc went to work on her

[Gk] Oh, thank goodness... considering what they had to work with when Liu was the one on the table. She should be up and around in no time.

[Endrea] - I hope so too. The Master seemed, defeated when I last saw him

[Gk] I imagine so... I've seen him brought pretty low just because she was mad at him.

[Endrea] - But to lose her...

[Gk] Nah. If Doc has any part of her, I think she'll be fine. I've seen them do some far out shit since I got here.

[Endrea] - There was another thing which happened... Do you remember the nightmare Ashe had some time ago?

[Gk] Vaguely?

[Endrea] - I fear it may have come true... The NOTCH had a diamond sword...

[Gk] Bah. Diamond swords aren't that unusual.

[Endrea] Snuggles into GK, even though it hurts a little-

[Gk] Lays a wing over her as much as he can. - It's okay kiddo. You're safe now.

[Endrea] - It was a close one though

[Gk] Eh, that's how it is when you run with Herobrines. You want me to call for Sweet Alex?

[Endrea] - Perhaps...

[Gk] All over it - he sends a message that just says that Endrea is hurt and depressed and requests her presence.

[Sweet Alex] Arrives shortly after. She's got an inventory full of dry cookies and she's wearing her enderdragon kigirumi since it's a bit late. - I heard someone needed cheering up?

[Endrea] - Hello Sweet Alex

[Sweet Alex] Hello Endrea. It looks like I'm dressed just right for the party. - Indicates the little ones running around.

[Endrea] - Yes, I'm just glad they are safe

[Sweet Alex] Sits down next to her head. - Are you feeling poorly?

[Endrea] - I made a very grave mistake...

[Sweet Alex] Well I don't know about mistakes. But Gk told me you needed a hug. - She wraps her small arms around as much of the dragons head as she can reach and gives the warmest loving squeeze. It's almost as if it releases a healing burst that clears the bad energy from the air. Making everyone feel a bit lighter and more hopeful.

[Endrea] - Sweet Alex, I got my Mistress deleted...

[Gk] Her code was saved. But she's likely in a weakened state at least. 

[Sweet Alex] I sincerely doubt you did it on purpose Endrea.

[Endrea] - But it was my job to protect her

[Sweet Alex] What happened?

[Endrea] - We went to the Master's seed, Winston told us that he believed the NOTCH had left, he hadn't. I did what I could to protect her, but she ordered me to return here, and she ended up harmed

[Sweet Alex] Then you did what you were told. And it sounds like she wasn't entirely lost.

[Endrea] - I can only hope the Master forgives me

[Gk] He'll come around eventually. Besides, it sounds to me like you'll be considering yourself just Lie's body guard and a free agent otherwise pretty soon. I hear there aren't many of Cp's mobs left....

[Endrea] - Which saddens me, the mobs became his family after Stevie rejected him. He truly does care for them

[Gk] Then why doesn't he bring them here?

[Sweet Alex] It's not like having more would really be noticable.

[Endrea] - I cannot guess my Master's mind

[Gk] Me neither. Cp's got a head harder then one of TLOT's kookoonut pods.

[Endrea] Huffs and curls up a little- I just hope that bastard is taken care of soon

[Gk] We'll figure out a way. 

[Sweet Alex] We just have to work together!

[Gk] Rolls his eyes, but he is smiling.

[Endrea] Yawns-

[Sweet Alex] Sits up against her. Her kigi is a dot of warm fuzziness against Endrea's scaly neck.

[Endrea] - I believe I should rest for now

[Gk] Sounds like a good plan. 

[Sweet Alex] Is is okay If I stay? I had to make a rather mad dash amidst the mobs to get here.

[Endrea] - Yes, absolutely

[Sweet Alex] Thank you -little yawn and she cuddles up to Endrea.

[Doc] Is making breakfast, it's a bunch of different things because xe's out of sorts. Xe walks around the counter to give Yaunfen their own plate of candies and pastry, before slipping back behind the counter to mind the pots.

[Yaunfen] Is in human form and eagerly grabs at the food-

[Lie] - Umm... Why are they just eating candy?

[Doc] Hmm? Oh, it's because my little one is from a modded seed. Everything there is like that. It's super pastel and cute.

[Deer] Is making the coffee-

[Lie] - Moded seed? I don't understand...

[Doc] It's a texture pack. All the usual stuff is there, but it's made out of different materials. Here, Deerheart can you watch this for a sec so nothing burns?

[Deer] - Sure

[Doc] Xe pulls things out of a trunk and sets them on the counter. - This is a bread loaf [looks like a big chocolate bar], some grass [colorful popsicles], and this is rabbit meat [chocolate bunny] and this... wait, this dosen't belong in here at all. - in hir hand is a single dim sum bun, still warm from it's stasis in the box.

[Lie] Looks at it curiously, kinda wanting it-

[Doc] Looks it over. - I totally forgot about this. I wonder if it's the last one?

[Lie] Leans forwards and gives an awkward noise as she suddenly shrinks-

[Doc] Lie? Oh dear.

[Lie] Is panicking as she realizes she's now a cat-

[CP] Reaches down and picks her up- It's alright, this is normal for you

[Doc] I guess you really want this if it made you pull your cutest face - xe makes a quick copy and sets the bun in front of her.

[Lie] Gives a confused mew, not sure how to eat it in this form-

[Doc] Just eat it, you'll be fine. You may look like a cat, but you still have a brines stomach.

[Lie] Leans over and starts nibbling-

[CP] Tiniest of smiles-

[Buff] Enters the room from the shrine side. He's shirtless with a towel around his neck. - Ah! Such a lovely morning for a jog! Hey, we have company!

[Lie] Spooks and hunkers down in CP's arms-

[CP] - Not so loud asshole!

[Buff] slightly lower volume - Sorry! Aww you got a cat! What a pretty little white kitty!

[CP] Growls at Buff-

[Buff] What? She's adorable! - snags a lemon off the tree and starts eating it like an apple. 

[Doc] Uh Buff? You might not want to do that. 

[Buff] It's okay! It's sour but good for feeling awake!

[Lie] Is beginning to wonder how she's supposed to get back to normal-

-Liz slinks in after Buff, blepping slightly

[Buff] Ruffles Liz's head crest- Nice to have a jogging buddy! Yaunfen, you should come with us tomorrow! 

[CP] Leans down and gathers Lie's current clothes before taking her into the other room and begins walking her through how to change back-

[Liz] -Smiles brightly and nuzzles the ruffle hand- Good for exercise! Skee doesn't run much! *pout

[Doc] You guys are waaaay to energetic for first thing in the morning.

[Sky] -Slowly trailing in, panting and sweating, clearly got rounded into the jogfest-

[Lie] Yelps a little as she turns back and is naked-

[CP] - Calm down, I've seen you naked plenty of times before

[Lie] Slightly embarrassed noises-

[Buff] There's the slow poke! You shouldn't teleport so much - pokes Skye in the belly - Makes you soft!

[Sky] -Soft hissss-

[Sky] -Wheeze-

[Lie] Puts on the basic Alex clothes and follows CP back into the other room-

[Sky] I haven't run in centuries, I regret that--wheeze- intensely

[Doc] Skye? If you can drink anything you should. You look ready to pass out.

[Liz] That's why you should! *bleps and sits down, curling tail around legs

[Buff] There's the wife! Good morning Lie!

[Lie] - Er... Hello?

[CP] Hands her the bun so she can finish it-

[Buff] Was the big guy tossing around too much in bed? Had to wait for him to get up so you could get some shut eye?

[Doc] Good grief...

[Lie] - Huh?

[CP] Is muttering and cursing under his breath-

[Doc] Leans over the counter. - Liz? Skye? If either of you want food feel free to take some. -Indicates several different things on the counter and table.

[Sky] I barely got to eat before shi ran off after him, finally eating sounds good...

[Liz] -Leans up and looks at everything to eat, still blepping-

[Buff] Takes another lemon and munches on it - Bracing! I like what you did with your hair Lie, looks nice.

[Lie] - I... I'm sorry... Who are you?

[Buff] What? Did you get hit on the head? 

[Doc] She has amnesia... Lie, this is my NOTCH, Buff.

[Lie] - Hello

[Liz] -Tries some of everything, including the pastry Sky had picked up- 

[Sky] Liiiizzz....

[Deer] Trips and falls with a yelp-

[Doc] Whoah! - helps her up - Are you okay? Do I need to tend your hooves again?

[Deer] - No, just a few bumps and bruises

[Sky] -Gets another pastry and eats it, slouching at the table-

[Liz] -get up and strut around-

[Doc] Forgets for just a second- Lie can you make me a healing flower...? oh... I'm sorry....

[Lie] - A healing flower?

[Doc] Looks rather sad. - You've made so many of them, it's just a habit. Never mind....

[Lie] - I... I could try?

[Doc] If you want... They're green and white and kind of cup shaped. - Indicates with hir hands.

[Lie] - Okay...- She looks down at her own hands and tries visualizing what Doc described-

[Buff] Stands up and corrects Liz's strut as if xe were a prize horse.

[Liz] -Strut strut continue, proudly- I did good!

[Buff] Hold your head up high, it's good for your back!

[Lie] Yelps as a burning red flower erupts into her hands-

[Liz] -Shi's strutting good, but having hir tongue hang out in a blep really ruins the whole image-

[Doc] quickly grabs a wool square and wraps her hands to try and extinguish it-

[Lie] - I'm sorry!

[Buff] Pokes Liz's tongue -

[Doc] It's okay. At least something came out.

[Liz] -Blep- -Tongue is very cold- Why touch? -Retract tongue-

[Buff] It's too cute. I couldn't resist!

[Lie] Looks away, a bit ashamed-

[CP] Subtly takes her hand-

[Doc] Gets a healing potion for Deerheart instead. - Here you go love.

[Buff] Loudly crunching toast-

[Lie] Looks over at CP- Can we... Can we go see where we live?

[CP] - Absolutely

[Liz] -Steals another pastry from Sky-

[Sky] You are definitely like your elder. -folds hands-

[TLOT and Steve] Are outside coming back from town. The repairs are all done and the Testificates filled in on what happened.

[Stevie] Is being dragged along since he was up most of the night repairing the wall-

[CP] Leads Lie outside-

[Steve] Pats Stevie - Thanks for helping. You really made a good impression. I think you can definetly expect a warmer welcome anytime you venture into town now.

[Stevie] Yawns- It's not the first time I've had to fix dragon damage

[TLOT] Well it was just an accident this time.

[Stevie] Yeah I know- He tenses a little when he see's CP

[TLOT] Sees Cp and Lie and gives them a small smile - Good morning.

[Steve] Waves-

[CP] Is so tempted to flip them off-

[Lie] - Hello

[HG] -zips by but notices the others and zips back to stop next to them-

[Lie] Is surprised by HG's sudden appearance and so takes a step behind CP-

[TLOT] Why the hurry Hg?

[HG] I just wanted to run around a water as many gardens as a I could to see if I could get them all but I can't seem to find any others at the moment

[Steve] That's really helpful Hg.

[Stevie] - Lie? Are you okay?

[Lie] - Ummm...

[CP] - She doesn't have any memory Stevie, at least, not at the moment

[Stevie] - Wait, seriously?

[TLOT] Oh, Hg. I have something for you. Our cheerie tree gave up some seeds. The resulting plants will be glitchy and affect the seasons for a few blocks around them, but I thought you might like them anyway. - holds out a hand with two pink seeds. - Plant them close togeather.

[HG] -take the seeds- thank you tlot I have been making islands to get more plants so it should help with the seasons thing

[TLOT] They'll cycle randomly, so don't put them near anything that might die from a bit of snow.

[Steve] sadly - Still nothing Lie?

-Big ole bear just starts meandering after them. It's like, a bigass polar bear with darker fur on it's back and a set of flowers on it's neck. Flowers form underfeet as it wanders along to them-

[TLOT] Turns and then double takes- What the heck is that?!

[hg] -tries to water the water the bears flowers on it's neck-

[Flowey, but a bear] -Slight grin- ... ?? -Turns head to look at HG-

[Steve] Hg be careful!

[Lie] Shakes her head-

-Flower growth-

[TLOT] Essh....

[Flowey] -Shakes head, dislodging now too big flowers. A few new ones bloom and grow in the same spot.-

[Steve] Is that okay..? That looks like a bear?!

[CP] Just sort of goes fuck this shit and starts leading Lie off-

[TLOT] Is a little distracted but notices Lie's clothes haven't changed and the collar is still missing.

[Flowey] -Meanders up toward Steve-

[Stevie] - Brother where are you going?

[CP] - None of your fucking business

[Steve] Full body shiver-

[Lie] - Brother?

[TLOT] Moves to protect Steve if nessesary-

[Flowey] -Plops to sit infront of Steve in a very human manner-

[Steve] Looks nervous- Hi?

[hg] -tries to pet flowey-

[Flowey] -Wave paw-

[Steve] extremely quiet- help...

[Zly Wilk] - strolls up the path with his thumbs hooked into the pockes of his waistcoat, his long duster billowing out behind him like a cape. He pauses a little ways off as he takes in the scene before him with an amused grin. - ....huh.

[Flowey] -lean snout in-

[TLOT] Skeptical look at the bear-

[Flowey] Boo.

[Steve] EEK.

[CP] Snorts in amusement-

[TLOT] Probes the bears mind -

[CP] Gets closer to Zly while leading Lie-

[Flowey] -Snickering as he turns- -The mind is definitely Flowey, mostly just thinking about who to be a dick to next. A bit on the fringes involving his past and several attempted murders of Firebird, although the bird's name is different in the memories-

[Flowey] -Looks at HG, who is still petting him- ...

[Zly Wilk] - waves a hello to the couple. To Cp - So who brought the walking rug?

[CP] - I don't know, and I don't care

[HG] -is smiling because flowey is a bear covered in flowers-

[Flowey] -Content bear noises-

[TLOT] Aloud - Not nice Flowey. And be nice to Hg, you and him have some common powers.

[Zly Wilk] -shrugs- ah well.... Nothing would surprise me around here. Lie, going for a new look?

[Flowey] I could've licked him. I thought about it. -Nod nod-

[Lie] - Er... Well...

[CP] - She was deleted and currently has no memories...

[TLOT] No licking. That's my job. 

[Steve] Still a little shaken up-

[Flowey] Pretty sure your licking is more downward than I was going to.

[TLOT] Snorts-

[Zly Wilk] -oh.... I'm so sorry. That's not easy to deal with.... I know first hand. - to Lie- Just take things slow and remember you are amongst friends. It will get easier in time.

[Lie] - Thank you, I'm afraid I don't know who you are though

[HG] -doesn't know if flowey would like some of the water but because they are half plant hg overs some to drink-

[Flowey] ..., -slurp-

[TLOT] At Hg - You realize that's another Herobrine right? He's not really a bear or a plant.

[HG] oh -doesn't know how to respond any further then that-

[Zly Wilk] That's ok. We haven't seen much of eachother around anyway. I'm Zly, a fairly new arrival to the seed. Came here with almost total memory loss.... Well, more of a memory block... But same effect.

[Lie] - Oh, I see. How did you get yours back?

[Flowey] -Slowly gets up and trots after where Lie went. Time to cause more mischief.-

[Zly Wilk] My companion, Lazur, found me and used a password to unlock them. 

We ran from a rather bad situation, it's complicated.... but it was necessary that i not know who i was in order to escape undetected. 

But even now, the accident that made me a Brine erased some memories I'm still slowly working on getting back.

[Lie] - I see, I hope your memories return completely soon

[Flowey] -Definitely not slinking up behind Lie. Nope. Not at all.-

[Zly Wilk] Thank you. I hope yours do as well. CP, how are you holding up in this?

[CP] - None of your business

[Steve] He's a liar, he's just as upset as the rest of us.

[Flowey] -Ever so slowly leans up over Lie, opening mouth-

[CP] Angrily flips Steve off-

[Steve] Sticks his tongue out- 

[Zly Wilk] yeah, that's my problem... Always getting involved in things i shouldn't. Cant help myself. - pats CP companionably on the shoulder -

[CP] Growls at Zly-

[Lie] - CP? Are you okay?

[Flowey] -Breath heavily on Lie-

[TLOT] I think we all just need to calm down....

[Zly Wilk] oooooh. I forgot. 'No touchie!!!' - makes a show of brushing off CP's shoulder and smoothing his shirt sleeve - better, big guy?

[CP] Lunges at Zly, ready to attack-

[Lie] Yelps in surprise and turns around quickly, her power spiking through the ground and causing thorny black vines to erupt from the ground around her-

[Flowey] -Chittering laughter as he jumps back a bit-

[TLOT] Is so shocked he turns into a squid and swats Steve away from the vines-

[HG] -runs behind a tree from the vines-

[Lie] - I'm sorry!

[Steve] Falls in the dirt- Ow!

[TLOT] Flails for a moment and changes back laying on the ground himself-

[Zly Wilk] - quickly dodges back out of the big Brine's grasp-

[CP] Chases after Zly, summoning his sword-

[TLOT] Make them go away Lie. Please?

[Lie] - I don't know how

[Steve] You have to want them to go away! No one else can control them!

[Flowey] -Noses head up by a vine curiously-

[Lie] - I'll try...

[Flowey] -Sniff-

-The sharp thorn digs into Flowey's nose-

[Zly Wilk] - summons his staff - EASY NOW... CP... We don't have to do this right now. -takes a defensive posture

-Angry bear noise, followed by immediate attempt to bite a vine cin half-

[CP] - Then stop fucking butting in!

[Lie] Her fear spikes a little and a pod begins forming-

[Steve] Scuttles backwards- Nooooo.

[TLOT] Flowey don't do that!

[Flowey] -Growling, looks back at TLOT, still bity biting-

-The pod forms completely and lunges at Flowey, biting at him-

[TLOT] Is ready for battle if it's needed-

[Flowey] -in true fashion, tries to bite the pod as it tries to bite him. Vines of his own form and jab at the pod too.-

[Zly Wilk] -small smile- Sorry, problem with being made to help is.... Yeah, you can't not try to help. Even if it causes you an ass kicking. Ok.... I'll butt out. 

But honestly, CP... I've been exactly where you're wife is. If I can help at all get her back to you, I'd be willing to do what i can.

-The pod pumps it's lust creating venom into Flowey-

[Flowey] -Weaker bites, and a noise faintly similar to a whine-

[Zly Wilk] -looks behind CP at the chaos unfolding behind them - Uh..... Yeah... Good talk, but i think we best turn our attention to what the neither is going on back there....

[CP] Glances back- Oh for fucks sake

[TLOT] Flowey is in for a rather rough ride....


	252. Lies Memories, Soda Bay

[Crim] - scuttles down another fight of stairs, heading toward the sounds of voices. He's covered in dirt and coal dust, leaving footprints. 

[Crim] - closing in on the sounds, he stops to sniff, then lick the wall. - Not right. 

[Crim] - snorting a puff of smoke, he scuttles away, finally entering the kitchen. 

[Yaunfen] - Crim! Crim!

[Crim] - spotting Yaunfen, he prances over, then promptly sneezes.

[Yaunfen] Coughs a little at the smoke- What Crim doing?

[Buff] Frowns- smoking is bad for you

[Doc] Thats a bit smelly Crim, what are you doing? Too many snacks giving you an upset tummy?

[Crim] - frown and shakes himself, making a small dust cloud. - No, looking for thing.

[Yaunfen] - I help!

[Crim] - Maybe, maybe, but not know where look.

[Yaunfen] - What look for?

[Deer] Is just watching, amused-

[Crim] - frown and wrings his front paws - Not know! Red rock! Taste different!

[Deer] - Netherrack?

[Crim] - blinks and shrugs. - Not know! Only know taste.

[Deer] - Hmm, Love? Can we get some items from creative?

[Doc] Sure! - Xe's just happy for a simple problem- how about redstone? Or netherwort? -sets them on the table.

[Liz] -Leans head over to nibble on some redstone-

[Crim] - comes over to sniff the redstone and sneezes. Pokes the netherwort with a claw, not wanting to sneeze more. - No, smells wrong, wrong.

[Yaunfen] Points at magma blocks which form the next room- What about those?

[Crim] - looks over to the blocks. Scuttles over and sniffs. - Smell better. - Then licks the magma block.

[Yaunfen] - Hot! Hot!

[Crim] - licks the block again, then scrapes several sets of claws across the top.

[Liz] -Eating redstone and watching Crim eat a magma block- Nice.

[Crim] - finally manages to break the block, then takes a sizable bite out of it. He purs, but looks around. - Better, better. But not red rock.

[Doc] What else is even red? - pulls out red wool, red clay and even red cement powder.

[Liz] Fire rock? Have fire rock!

[Crim] - sighs, crunching the last of the magma. Scuttles over to sniff all the things Doc is tossing out.

[Doc] All that's left is poppies , red bedsheets and... Lava.

[Crim] - sighs, shaking his head. - No. Me go hunt more. - Stands and darts out of the kitchen.

[Yaunfen] - Bye!

[Doc] I really hope what he needs isn't confined to the modded seed he came from...

[Buff] I get giving snacks while babysitting, but junk food for breakfast Yaunfen?

[Liz] Iss what Yaun eats!

[Liz] -Proceeds to gnaw on a fire shard since shi mentioned it earlier-

[Doc] Liz is right, they're whole seed is like that. The dirt is cake and the trees drop candy apples and ice cream cones, the water is fizzy soda and the grass is made of fruit Popsicles.

[Buff] Long stare- I think I gained several pounds and got a cavity just thinking about that.

[Yaunfen] Holds a lollipop out for Buff-

[Doc] Pats Liz- how are you doing kiddo?

[Buff] I think I'll pass, thank you though. I like to stick with the basics. Plenty of roughage! -Takes a bite out of a raw potato

[Doc] Okay, even I think that's weird

[Deer] - You wouldn't think so if I did it

[Liz] 'M good! Skee says when I get even bigger he might take me for a trip to where I came from! *cronch

[Doc] Fair enough, but there's a furnace right there. Raw carrots yes, but potatoes?

[Yaunfen] - Mada all done!

[Liz] Dunno how I can get even bigger, I'm already bigger! Do we get even bigger? Like the big big dark one?

[Deer] - Hopefully you will

[Liz] Me too!

[Liz] Weird to think of, but cool too?

[Deer] Very much so!

[Sky] -snoring, head on table-

[Doc] Good on you, finished all your food like a big kid. I've noticed the sneaking out to sleep with me and Deerheart is still at a steady level. Do you need anything for your room? To make it more yours?

[Yaunfen] Shakes head- No, just like being with Mada and Mama

[Doc] Oh okay- Xe gives the little dragon a kiss on their head- I guess i should be glad you don't think mama and mada are totally uncool and want to change your room walls to black wool.

[Yaunfen] Tilts head- Whi I do that?

[Doc] it's a thing that happens to human kids sometimes. They get to a certain age and try to assert their individuality by being as different from their parents as possible.

-cronch-

[Yaunfen] - Oh, can we go play in now?

[Doc] Yes, anything. What do you want to do?

[Yaunfen] Shrugs-

[Doc] I did have something I was saving if you wanted to go fishing... -sly look-

[Yaunfen] - Fishing?

[Doc] Yep. It's a nice day out. 

[Buff] Giving Doc a suspicious look - I like fishing, but you're up to something Herobrine.

[Yaunfen] - Let's go! Let's go!

[Doc] Takes something out of a trunk and puts it quickly away - Coming Deerheart?

[Deer] - I'll join you in a bit, I'm going to clean up in here first

[Doc] Ah, okay. We'll be above you so you'll get a good view at least. 

[Buff] Above? Oh! The bay!

[Deer] - Have fun!

[Doc] Leads them up and outside. - I have to make some adjustments first, just in case. - Xe takes a strong stance and raises a wall of dirt up from the floor of the bay where is connects to the sea, so it's blocked off into a pond.

[Buff] Just in case of what? 

[Doc] Contamination... Deerheart would kick my butt otherwise.

[Buff] Oh. WHAT?

[Doc] Winks- trust me. - Xe throws a few sponges into the new pond and dries it out.

[Yaunfen] - Fish! Fish! Sponge?

[Doc] Now we shore things up a bit just in case. - Xe makes the wall taller so the dry hole is safely isolated and begins pouring it full again with a slightly bubbly blue liquid. 

[Buff] What in the world?!

[Yaunfen] - Soda?

[Doc] It's water from your seed sweetheart.

[Yaunfen] Jumps around a little-

[Deer] Is giving suspicious looks from below-

[Doc] Waves at her cheerfully while there's still a minimum of liquid.

[Deer] Starts making her way up-

[Buff] Is that bubbly stuff hot?!

[Doc] Nope! Now for the really fun part.

[Yaunfen] Has shifted back to their dragon form and is jumping around excitedly-

[Doc] Pulls out a very gaudy spawn egg - Here's the fish! - Xe taps it a few times and red, yellow and green fish pop out and swim madly away from the shore- Go get em!

[Yaunfen] Leaps into the water-

[Deer] - Love? What is this?

[Doc] A present for our child. A little bit of their home seed. Soda water and sweet gummy fish. 

[Buff] Sounds a bit too sweet for me....

[Deer] - At what about the lobsters that were at the bottom of the bay?

[Doc] Ummm.... - sheepish look- I didn't see anything when I dried it out?

[Yaunfen] Races through the water, snapping at the fish-

[Deer] Sighs-

[Doc] Scuffs a boot in the sand - Sorry....

[Buff] I think I'll fish on the other side of the divider.

[Deer] - I love you, but sometimes your excitement gets a bit ahead of you. But it's understandable after how stressful yesterday was

[Doc] Wilts a bit - This whole week has been stressful... and I'd been saving that for a while. I just want Yaunfen to be happy. And it's a good way to keep a food source close for them.

[Deer] - So the bay will just be perpetual soda now?

[Doc] I can clean it up and move it elsewhere if it bothers you...

[Yaunfen] With a mouth full of red fish- MADA LOOK!

[Deer] - It's fine for the time being- Kisses Doc's cheek

[Doc] Blushes under her kiss- 

[Buff] Leans over from his seat on the shore to eyebrow waggle at Doc.

[Doc] Can I have one of those Yaunfen? I want your mom to try it.

[Yaunfen] Swims over with it-

[Doc] Kisses Yaunfen's nose - Thank you. - Xe takes the bright red fish and offers it to Deerheart. It's soft and slightly translucent.

[Deer] Takes it and turns it around in her hands before tasting it- That's... Odd...

[Doc] Just bite anywhere. There aren't any bones.

[Deer] Bites and makes a face- That's... Not natural...

[Doc] Nope. It's mostly sugar and gelatin and fake strawberry stuff.

[Deer] Hands it to Doc- I think it has to do with the texture

[Doc] Pokes it gleefully. - Well Yaunfen likes it, and that's the important thing.

[Deer] And what exactly is this gelatin?

[Doc] Hmm? I read up on it online. It's cow hoof.

[Deer] Turns a bit green- No

[Doc] Takes a big bite. - Hehe. Okay love. - Turns to watch Yaunfen play- Try to catch a yellow one! They're sort of sweet and sour. Deerheart, you should join me next time I go over to our little one's seed.

[Deer] - Perhaps, but for now I'm going to go sterilize my mouth with alcohol

[Doc] Awww. Is it better then the gold cheese at least? - Big grin.

[Deer] Narrows eyes- No more kisses for a week

[Doc] Sad pouty face- Not even if I kiss you down in the bushes?

[Deer] - ... Maybe

[CP] Takes to flight and darts in, grabbing his wife out of the middle of all the thorns and carries her a distance before setting her down-

[Lie] - What... What happened?

[CP] - That would be your defense

[TLOT] From a distance- Not cool Cp!

[CP] - I don't care TLOT!

[Herabrine] Is walking to town for totally not suspicious reasons and stops - Hey Lie! Wow. Your hair looks nice! Did you figure out how to grow it like your plants? - grins.

-[Lie] - Ummm... I'm sorry?

[Herabrine] Your hair, it's way longer. And did Cp steal your outfit again? That looks like Alex gear.

[Lie] - Ummm...

[CP] - TLOT it's your turn to explain!

[TLOT] still from a distance- Bite me.

[CP] Growls-

[Herabrine] Explain what?

[CP] - Lie has... Amnesia

[Herabrine] Is silent for a long moment, just floating a little bit off the ground and then suddenly decks Cp right in the face -

[CP] - THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?

[Herabrine] BECAUSE I'M BETTING YOU HAD SOME PART IN IT!

[CP] - I DID NOT!

[Lie] Is looking between the two of them very confused-

[Herabrine] SAYS THE GUY WHO CAN GET INTO PEOPLE'S DREAMS?!

[CP] - LIE... Lie made a mistake...

[Herabrine] YOU BASTARD! - she leaps at him, transforming in the air into her guardian form and squashing him against the ground before flopping and jumping on him -

[CP] Teleports out from under her- YOU BITCH!

[Lie] Yelps in surprise and takes a few steps back-

[Herabrine] Aims a scalding jet of hot water at him. 

[Mb] Sneaks up behind Lie - Is this a private party or can anyone play?

[Lie] Sets up another barrier of thorns in surprise-

[CP] - OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!- He counters the water with fire

[Herabrine] Casts mining sickness on him- 

[Mb] Leaps backward in alarm- Fuck that noise! 

[Celine] No fight! No fight!

[CP] - YOU BITCH HOW ABOUT YOU FIGHT WITHOUT YOUR AIR BALLOON OF A BODY!

[Herabrine] Suddenly tps into his face and hits him with the flat of her tail-

[CP] Stands there unimpressed-

[Herabrine] Douses him with hot water again-

[Lie] - Please... Please stop...

[Herabrine] Huh? 

[Celine] No fight!!!

[Mb] You guys are no fun...

[Lie] Is shaking a little- Please?

[CP] - Lie...

[Herabrine] Goes back to her human shape. -Only because you asked me Lie.

[Celine] Rubs on Lie purring-

[CP] Quietly- She was deleted

[Herabrine] WHO DID IT?! I'LL KILL THEM!!!!

[CP] - My NOTCH

[Herabrine] Snarls in fury -

[Mb] Wait, Lie got deleted? I fucking hate NOTCHs.

[CP] - If Doc and Flux hadn't gotten there in time...

[Herabrine] Hugs Lie as much as she can reach- Lie....

[Lie] - Ah, I'm sorry, but who are you?

[Herabrine] Freezes - Lie....? I'm your best friend...? Herabrine... Oh gods...

[Lie] - I'm sorry, but I don't remember... I only recall my name...

[CP] - Doc says her memories are still compiling, but they should eventually return

[Herabrine] Is obviously just stunned and sad - I... Lie.... Anything you need to recover... it's yours. Just ask me.

[Lie] - Alright?

[Mb] At Cp - Someone here can FIX deletions?!

[CP] Flies back over and lifts her out of the vines again- Doc can make it impossible for someone to be deleted, Flux managed to grab Lie's code as it was unraveling so they were able to bring my wife back

[Herabrine] But she has no memories...? What went wrong?

[CP] - Doc believes that the physical repairs took priority over they memories, so until she is physically back to normal, she won't remember anything

[Herabrine] Looks her over. - There are some little things missing. Wait, so this is whole new skin? Can you still be little floof?

[Lie] - Little floof?

[Herabrine] Slides Lie a copy of the thin book before Cp can react.

[Celine] Sees the book and cocks her head sideways - FLOOF!

[Lie] - Oh, a cat form? I accidentally went into one earlier...

[CP] - WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!?

[Herabrine] Why wouldn't I? I like to play with kids sometimes.

[CP] Groans-

[Lie] - Why is this book apparently about me?

[Herabrine] Because Doc and Deerheart wrote it. It's a dumbed down version of how you two met....

[Lie] - How we met...- She begins flipping through the pages

[Herabrine] Has the biggest shit eating grin- 

[Mb] Floats a bit to look over Lie's shoulder- 

[Celine] Jumps around squeaking - FLOOF! FLOOF!

[Lie] - Does your little one want to read it?

[Mb] She's seen it before, but go ahead if you want.

[CP] - ACTUALLY, we were heading somewhere...

[Celine] BOOKBOOKBOOK!

[Lie] Hands the book to MB- Here, I think she might enjoy it more if you read it

[Celine] Scrabbles at Lie - FLOOF READ!

[Lie] Yelps at the scrabbles- Um... Okay?- Carefully she sits down and motions for the dragon to join her. Once Celine is settled she begins reading

[Celine] is utterly captivated. 

[Mb] is trying to make it look like he's smiling because Cp is annoyed, not because Celine is happy

[CP] Is getting more and more angered-

[Lie] Finishes the book- And that's the end

[Celine] Yay! - Jumps up and down and thumps her tail knob in the dirt, it hits Cps foot on the last thump

[CP] String of curses-

[Lie] - Are you okay?

[CP] - Fucking hard ass tail...

[Celine] Sowwy...

[Mb] Hey! Don't apologize!

[Lie] - No, apologizing is a good thing... I think...

[CP] Purely to annoy MB- Yeah, it's a good thing

[Celine] Scurries over to Mb- Ma! Ma! (said like meh meh) I do good!

[CP] Snickers-

[Mb] Shut the fuck up! She can't say Master yet!!!

[Lie] - Why would she say Master?

[mb] because it's my fucking name?!

[Lie] - Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know...

[Mb] Snorts- 

[Notch] is walking down the path on his phone- will you shut up about the damn computer? I've told you a million times: I'm not your tech supper!

[Notch] Does a double-take and embraces Lie wildly- you're back!!!

[Jeb] still talking on the phone that's no longer by his ear- are you going to comment publicly on the big update at least?! Rumors are flying since you vanished!

[Notch] My daughter in law almost died! And you want to talk about the update?!

[Jeb] Wait? A girl?! Fucking hell! I saw the logs! Did your group fuck up Harvestman?!

[Notch] Stops hugging Lie to yell into the phone - they're people damn it! Delete that monster!!!

[Lie] Is looking at Notch very confused- Um...

[CP] Is groaning-

[Lie] - You... You're Notch, right? We met yesterday...

[Notch] oh..... Still no memories?

[Jeb] what do you mean no memories? What the heck is going on?

[CP] - Precisely... Can I go punch that moron in the face no?

[Notch] Waves at Cp to please be quiet for a minute- yeah, it's none of your business Jeb. Now finish what you were saying, I have other things to take care of.   
[Jeb] lots of hurried words-   
[Notch] is Minecraft what?? Oh for the love of...

[Notch] Yes, yes, I'll tweet about it! Yes, soon! If only to piss off the homophobes! Fuck sake...- closes his phone and scowls at it-

[Lie] -Who was that you were speaking to?

[Notch] that's Jeb, he had a hand in creating everything you see around you. He's just not good with squishy human relations.

[Lie] Oh, I see

[CP] - Lie we should get going...

[Notch] No, you need to hear this too, it's ridiculous! I'm being asked to make an in the record comment as to whether Minecraft is gay or not!

[CP] - An I care why?

[Lie] - Is it?

[TLOT and Steve] walking up-

[Notch] Yes!- gestures at TLOT and Steve- 

[TLOT] What?

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake- He's getting more and more fidgety trying to control his temper

[Notch] We released our most colorful update during pride month, with a rainbow parade announcement on the front page! How much more obvious did it need to be?

[CP] Gives off a burst of fire- WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKER!

[Lie] Jumps a little and almost bumps into Hera. Lie glances at the other female brine- Is he... Is he always this short tempered?

[Notch] Because it was my intention all along! Why do you think players don't pick a gender when they join? And why the animals and basic humans don't spawn with any natural sexual dimorphism?! Minecraft is open to everyone! Gay, lesbian, bi, queer, ace, pan, poly, everybody! 

[TLOT] ... That's actually really cool Markus. 

[Notch] Thank you!

[Mb] so my home game is officially gay. Greeeeaat.

[Herabrine] Yeah usually, you're the one who keeps him calm.

[CP] - YOU SHIT HEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CRAP I'M GONNA GET FOR THIS FROM THE OTHER PASTAS!?

[Lie] - ... Is it an arranged marriage?

[Herabrine] Only in the sense that Herobrines are drawn to someone who is perfectly compatible and then lose the ability to hurt that person. They're generally okay with murdering anyone else.

[Notch] It's not always about you Cp! I wanted to make an inclusive game since way before you were ever spawned!

[Lie] Looks unsure- How am I the one compatible for him? I can't see it...

[CP] Flips Notch off-

[TLOT] You can't see it because you're not seeing how he was when we first brought you in. Here.... let me give you a taste. - He opens her mind and lets a trickle of memories flow into her's of Cp's behavior, it's from his perspective though.

[Lie] Pales a little, a small tremble going through her-

[TLOT] quietly - Doc helped, but you've made a world of difference. 

[Notch] Slides over to Cp - You, know considering that she has no memories. You're making a really bad impression on her....

[CP] Freezes a little and glances over at her, seeing her expression and trembles-

[Herabrine] Gives him an expectant look and gestures to her minutely-

[TLOT] Mentally to Cp- Don't lose your chance...

[CP] - Lie...- He's not actually sure what to do

[Herabrine] He's an idiot Lie, but he does love you. That fucker would happily throw the rest of us to the wolves if it was a choice between all of us or you.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[TLOT] She's correct. Irritating as it is. Doc has shed a lot of tears because xe overestimated how important xe is as his 'friend'.

[Lie] - I'm not sure I understand...

[Steve] quietly - You're his everything. Herobrine's are very choosy about their mates. Once they fall in love, that's it. They can die if they're rejected. It's the only thing that checks their godly powers.

[CP] - Lie, come on, you said you wanted to see where we live...

[Notch] Pats Cp's shoulder to show he's not mad.

[Lie] - O... Okay...- She's a bit hesitant to follow CP at the moment, but she's trusting what the others are telling her

[Mb] Love is for weenies. 

[Celine] Jumps on him and almost knocks him down - Ma!

[Notch] Pfft!

[Herabrine] Follows Lie and Cp-

[CP] Is annoyed that Hera is following them. They are passing Stevie's house and the Milotic is sunning itself in the shallows below the house-

[Herabrine] Waves at the Milotic and makes some odd noises at it in greeting-

[Milotic] Raises its head in makes noises in return-

[Herabrine] Chuckles happily. - Nice to have other sea critters around. Except for Basil, it's an asshole.

[Lie] - Basil?

[Herabrine] A massive black sea monster that likes to eat bad vibes. Stand Cp on the shore and poke him with a stick. He throws off enough negative energy to get you a good sighting if your curiousity gets the better of you.

[Lie] - Maybe not...

[CP] - We're here- Ahead of them Lie's house come into view, the small horse pen in front holding it's usual occupants and barking can be heard from the dog pen

[Herabrine] Home sweet home. With all your pets. That stir any memories in the old noggin?

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, but it certainly is a lovely place

[CP] - You built almost the entire place

[Herabrine] Yeah, you had a bit of help. TLOT built Endrea's room on the top and I heard Doc helped decorate the treehouse part and set up the swings.

[Lie] - Who's Endrea?

[CP] - I suppose you could say that she's our dragon

[Herabrine] She's a massive black and purple dragon with three adorable baby dragons. You and Cp raised her from an egg.

[Lie] - Raised her? How did we get her?

[CP] - She was originally just my dragon, but she has a rebirth cycle, so when she dies she becomes an egg again. She also made a contract to serve you

[Herabrine] She's pretty cool. And she can look humanoid, hence the normal sized room. Raising baby dragons is like a local hobby around here.

[Lie] - Oh

[CP] Opens the door to the house and immediately Hope runs out and starts rubbing against Lie-

[Lie] -Awww, what a cute kitty

[Herabrine] That's Hope... Your kitten.

[Lie] - She's mine?

[CP] - She's absurdly attached to you

[Herabrine] She thought little Floof was her mama, now you sort of are.

[Lie] - You mean my cat form?

[Herabrine] Yep. One and the same.

[Lie] Reaches down and picks up Hope who snuggles into her arms-

[CP] - The Vulpix's will probably bombard you with affection too...

[Lie] - Vulpix's?

[CP] - You'll see- He holds the door open for Lie and motions her inside.

[Lie] Walks in and looks at her surroundings, they entered via the side door to the workshop and so the barking from the dogs is much louder since they are just on the other side of the window. Her fingers brush over the books which surround her enchanting table and she stops and looks at the pumpkin by the back door with confusion- Butts?

[Herabrine] Yeah... No clue. It's been there as long as the house has though.

[Lie] Softly grunts but heads for the window- Wow... There's so many animals outside... I really take care of them all?

[CP] - You get help rather often

[Herabrine] Yeah... you're good at making friends Lie... really good.

[Lie] - Well I suppose that's a good thing!- Her hand twitches towards her chest

[CP] - Lie?

[Herabrine] Gives her a hopeful stare -Lie?

[Lie] - It's nothing, just some twitches...

[CP] There's a faint glow coming from his chest-

[Herabrine] Are you sure? Should I call Doc?

[Lie] - I... I don't know...'

[Herabrine] They can do an x-ray just by looking, I'll call. - Is typing-

[CP] - Lie, do you need to sit down? I can always take you up to the bedroom...

[Doc] knocks on the door and then comes in anyway- Is something happening?!

[Herabrine] Points at Cp's chest- 

[Doc] What? OH!

[CP] - Why are you pointing at me?

[Doc] look down-

[CP] Glances down at his chest- Oh...

[Lie] - What's happening?

[Doc] I think one of your missing organs is reforming. And Cp has the other part of it, so his is reacting to it.

[Lie] - What are you talking about?- A particularly strong pulse goes through her and her hand comes up to clutch at her chest

[Doc] Can you pull your shirt down a bit, please?

[Lie] - Um, okay- She tugs the top of the shirt down. There's a very faint flicker of red light

[Doc] Ah. That's some very important progress. - Xe puts down a wool block and motions for her to sit-

[Lie] Shakily sits- Is there anything I need to do?

[Doc] No, just relax. See, I gave you some of my recursive code just like I did for Cp, and you're rebuilding what you lost from the inside out. I don't think you'll get as much use out of it as Cp and I since you don't like to fight, but it's a good insurance policy.

[Lie] - I'm feeling so weird right now... Like some sort of connection...

[CP] Is watching worriedly-

[Doc] It is a connection. It was was a wedding gift. Two identical hearts made from one block and exchanged between you. They let you and him share your dreams when you sleep together.

[Lie] - Share dreams? Wait...- She looks at Hera- Didn't you mention something about my husband having command over dreams earlier?

[Herabrine] Yeah, he's the nightmare king. He can drop someone into a stress dream and hold them there. Even kill them in their dream and they'll die for real. They can't even wake up unless he lets them.

[Lie] - I don't like the sound of that...

[CP] - Hey! I only used it on you a couple of times very early on...

[Doc] Yeeeaaah.... that was rough. It's handy if we need to subdue someone who won't stop trying to fight everyone though, or... - Xe flashes back to the time Cp used it on hir and the hopelessness and fear they felt sets hir shivering all over again.

[Lie] Is about to ask another question when another wave of pain passes through her and she curls in on herself- Why does this hurt so much?- The glow is much more distinct now

[CP] - Calm down Lie, it won't be long before the pain is gone. And you weren't in any danger Doc...

[Herabrine] Should I get a potion or something?!

[Doc] quietly to Cp- It still hurt my hearts.

[Lie] - Do you think a potion would help?

[CP] Moves so he's behind Lie- Hey, just focus on me, it will be okay

[Doc] No idea... This isn't sickness anyway. Just growing pains.

[Lie] Shifts back towards CP instinctually-

[Doc] Mind if I have a look?

[Lie] - Go ahead...

[Doc] Stands in front of her and makes a hand sized portal edged with statick in the air to look into her chest.

-The heart is nearly formed, it's pulsating a bit wildly, trying to find it's other half's rhythm to match it-

[Doc] Watches, more then a bit entranced. 

[Herabrine] peeks over - not quite done yet. But getting there. 

[Doc] It's beautiful...

[Lie] - I feel out of breath...

[CP] Touches her shoulders, trying to be reassuring and her red stone heart reacts-

[Doc] Just stay calm. This is what's supposed to happen

[Lie] Her heart gives a spurt of growth, reaching it's full size, but it still can't find it's rhythm-

[Doc] Cp... try squeezing her hand in tempo with your beats. Show it the way.

[CP] - What makes you think I can feel the tempo of mine?- He does however reach for Lie's hand

[Doc] You're psychic and you can't take your own pulse Cp? 

[Herabrine] Ha!

[CP] - Never had a reason to!

[Doc] Fine. But this is going to hurt. Sorry Lie. - Xe slides close to them both

[Lie] Watches a bit nervously-

[Doc] Puts hir hand on Cp's chest and feels the stone heart to take it's beats, with hir other hand xe reaches through the little hole and holds Lie's new heart tightly for only a moment to stop it and then releases it so it falls in line with Cp's as it resumes.

[Lie] Jerks in surprise at the contact-

[CP] Wraps his arms around Lie to hold her close-

[Doc] Picks up the hole like a plate and looks through it again. - That's better.

[Lie] - I'm... I'm tired now...

[Doc] Maybe that's for the best. A bit of bedrest won't hurt you any.

[CP] Reaches down and scoops Lie up- Our bed is just upstairs-

[Doc] Oookay. I'm staying close by though.

[Herabrine] Sleep well my friend.

[CP] - Sure, close as in back at your castle

[CN] Is sitting in one of the arches of the bridge-

[Doc] I'll be outside.

[CN] - Lie!

[CP] - Not now, she's tired

[CN] - Where did you take her? What's going on? Why is your dad watching me?

[CP] - CN, shut up...

[Doc] Walked outside and transformed under the room before lifting hir head up to peek into the window arch across from them-

[CN] - Tell me what's going on!

[CP] Kicks open the bedroom door-

[Lie] Glances around the room- This is...

[CP] - Our bedrrom

[CN] - Why are you having to explain that! Of course she knows where she sleeps you big meanie!

[CP] Is very close to kicking CN's ass-

[Doc] Cn.... I'll tell you if you calm down.

[CN] Is frustrated as CP closes the door on him- What's going on!

[Doc] Cn, stop. Lie went out on her own and got badly hurt.

[CN] - No! Why didn't she take me? I could have protected her! That's my job!

[Doc] You would have been deleted. I was almost deleted myself.

[CN] - What... What could do that...?

[Doc] The same NOTCH that took it upon himself to kill Cp's father, turn his brother against him, deleted his mobs for fun, and was the cause of Cp's recent almost death.

[CN] - A NOTCH? But... But what would drive one of my kind to do that?

[Doc] We don't know. I don't know why the one that hounded TLOT almost to his death did it either.

[CN] - I don't understand... Why... Why does this happen

[Doc] I don't know. I'm just grateful that it seems like the programming parameters have been recently changed.

[CN] - Changed? Does that mean I'll change?

[Doc] No, you're already generated. Unless you're manually deleted, you'll stay the same. Or... if you want me to adjust your form. - Shakes hir mane a bit for emphasis.

[CN] Shakes his head- I don't know... But I'm scared...

[Doc] What are you scared of?

[CN] - My lack of strength... The fact that I only seem to screw things up... I can't do anything... And if I were to change, then maybe I'd end up bad...

[Doc] You're young, and you're still learning. It's okay to make mistakes. And being strong doesn't change who you are. Deciding to be an asshole is a concious decision, not a feature creep.

[CN] - Are you sure?

[Doc] Do you really think I wouldn't call someone out if I didn't like their behavior?

[CN] Shakes head-

[Doc] Well there you go. Did you have something specific in mind? Or were you just planning on training until you get some muscles?

[CN] - I don't know...

[Doc] You know... I suspect your child form might be permenant. If you ever want to grow up, I know TLOT could make it happen easily.

[CN] - Grow up?

[Doc] You know, be full size, like Markus. Two blocks high.

[CN] - You mean he wasn't always that size?

[Doc] No, he was a kid once. Like the human children in the village. Before that, he was a baby like Hyrule. 

[CN] - Hyrule?

[Doc] Oh, You know BEN right? Dresses in green, with a sockcap? Black and red eyes? He has a son. You should ask to see him next time him or Aven is around.

[CN] - Oh... But all the other kids are going to get bigger? But... I won't?

[Doc] Yes. I'm pretty sure. And I'm pretty sure you being small is what keeps Cp from stomping on you when you make him mad. He'll kill an adult happily, but he has a very hard time even being slightly mean to children. 

[CN] Looks down- Is that all I am then? Just a child meant to be an annoyance?

[Doc] No, you're a green NOTCH. Your progress was retarded somewhat by spawing out in the void, it's okay to not know where you fit just yet. At least Lie likes you. It would be worse if you and her were sworn enemies.

[CN] - But she doesn't need me...

[Doc] You don't know that. NOTCH AI's often have some kind of special powers so they aren't just slain by their brines. We just don't know what yours might be. Just take your time. You might be suprised later on.

[CN] - Okay...

[Doc] Rests hir chin on the sill - Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?

[CN] Shakes head-

[Doc] Hey.... I have an idea. There's a new critter in the update that might be to your liking. - fusses around in the creative menu

[CN] Watches curiously-

[Doc] You'll need these - tosses out some seeds-

[CN] Gathers them in his hands-

[Doc] Here we go! - xe taps a colorful spawn egg and a white and yellow parrot pops out and hops on the floor - Just tap it with the seeds.

[CN] Fumbles a little but does manage it and soon hearts appear around the parrot- What did I do?

[Doc] You tamed a parrot. They're yours now. 

[CN] - So do I take it's feathers now?

[Doc] No! It's a living thing. Be nice to it. Pulling it's feathers out would hurt it!

[CN] - But isn't it for my collection?

[Doc] Yes. Because a friendly bird with feathers still attached is better then a clump of feathers on a string.

[CN] Isn't sure-

[Doc] If you're nice to it, it will fly after you and ride your shoulder. It'll also repeat the sounds it hears.

[CN] - Really?

[Doc] Try it. Talk to the bird.

[CN] - Like what?

[Doc] Anything. Make some animal noises, that would be funny.

[CN] Tries barking like a dog-

[CP] Sticks head out of the bedroom door- Will you two shut up?

[Parrot] Makes a barking noise-

[Chomp] Hears the barking and starts barking as well which sets off all the wolves-

[CP] Is already ready to fire ball the bird-

[Doc] Puts hir head between Cp and the bird/Cn - we're just playing. Cool your heels Cp.

[CP] - Well go do it elsewhere- He shuts the door again

[Doc] Flaps hir jaw in imitation of Cp once the door is shut, strictly to make Cn laugh. 

[Parrot] elsewhere! elsewhere!

[CN] Giggles a little-

[Doc] See? It's a cute bird. Promise me your won't pluck it.

[CN] - Okay

[Doc] There you go. And if you're patient, parrots shed feathers periodically anyway. Just set up something in your room for it to perch on.

[CN] - Like what?

[Doc] Armor stand maybe?

[CN] Shrugs-

[Doc] You'll think of something.

[CN] - Okay- Turns and goes into his room

[CP] Teleports out onto the bridge and shoves Doc's head off- Fuck off!

[Doc] Is thrown off balance a bit and almost stumbles into the water. Xe shakes a wet paw in annoyance and huffs before curling up under the room-

[CP] Is watching Lie sleep, her sleep is once again not good, as she tosses and turns in her sleep. After a short while he crawls over onto the bed and pulls Lie into his arms which calms her sleeping down. He brushes some hair out of her face as he watches her- Please... Just come back to me, I don't know what to do without you...

[Doc] Hears the quiet words and sighs. - Having the honesty blossoms near the bedroom once again proves a good idea.

[CP] Hears Doc and growls a little but keeps his wife close- Shut up Doc

[Doc] Settles down and sets out hir personal command block, with a few claw taps xe starts listening to a podcast at the lowest volume. The smooth voice speaks of forbidden dog parks, angels and drifting glow clouds. Before long Doc is dozing to the soothing sounds and the sky turns red and gold as the sun slips under the horizon.

[Lie] She stirs awake once morning comes around and she's a bit surprised to find herself in CP's arms again. CP glances down at her-

[CP] - Hey, sleep okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, sorry about falling asleep with you again...- She's a bit flushed

[CP] - There's no problem, you seem to be sleeping better if I'm holding you anyways

[Lie] - I'm sorry, it must be an inconvenience to you...

[CP] - Never, besides, you're comfort is more important

[Lie] - And you're really okay with this?

[CP] - Absolutely

-Outside there's a bit of fumbling around as Steffan goes around tending to Lie's animals-

[Lie] - I think yesterday was a bit overwhelming...

[CP] - How so?

[Lie] - There was just so much going on, so many new faces and names...

[CP] - If you start to feel overwhelmed let me know, I'll take you away to someplace quiet

[Lie] - Thank you

[Steffan] Notices Doc and sneaks over. - Any news?

[Doc] No... her special heart grew back but she still has no memories. 

[Steffan] Bummer...

[CP] Motions towards one of the trunks in the room- If you want to change into some clothes that are actually yours...

[Lie] - Thank you

[CP] Slips out of the room to give Lie her space-

[Doc] quietly- good morning Cp.

[Steffan] Morning big guy!

[CP] Flips Doc off as he leans against the wall of the bridge-

[Steffan] I'll just go... feed the pigs then...

[Doc] Palms a few emeralds and passes them to him. 

[Steffan] Thanks dude.

[Lie] Steps out onto the bridge wearing the end stone shirt and dark pants that Doc made her- So what now?

[Doc] I don't know. I guess it's just a matter of time. It's up to you.

[Lie] I see, would you... Would you mind if I stayed here for awhile? I think I'd like to explore my home a bit more

[Doc] I don't mind. I'm just trying to stay close in case I'm needed.

[CP] - You're not

[Doc] When you can work on peoples physical ailments at the same level I do, then you can say that to me Cp. For now you're just being rude.

[CP] Growls a little as Lie walks past him to do some more exploring-

[Doc] And I'm not bothering you. I'm just laying here.

[CP] - You're here, that's reason enough

[Doc] Glares at him- What's your problem anyway? It's not like any of this is my fault.

[CP] Says nothing, but he's on edge. He just wants his wife back to normal and it's driving him nuts not having her so-

[Doc] I think I have one of her calming blossoms here someplace if you want it.

[CP] Motions towards the greenhouse-

[Doc] No need to pluck her blooms if I already have one. Ah, here- Xe holds the flower lightly in hir teeth by the stem and sets it on the windowsill

[CP] Is really tempted to just knock it off like a cat-


	253. Book Chat, Rudolph, Slender and the MIBs

[Flux] Is walking along the edge of the water, just watching it and occasionally spotting Aqua rolling through the waves-

[Alexsezia] Is happily potting some small plants outside.

[Flux] Spots her- Oh, hello

[Alexsezia] Hey Flux. It's a nice day, isn't it? 

-multiple cats- Trot over to Flux and busk on her dress hem or try to bat at her long hair.

[Flux] Smiles a little at the cats- Yes it is, I figured Notch could use some room to figure out his... Tweet I believe it's called

[Alexsezia] What's a tweet?

[Flux] - I'm not certain, but I believe it has to do with the internet that humans have... A way of communicating

[Alexsezia] Ah, that makes sense. He is techincally still missing out there.

[Flux] - Yes... And it is a bit of a concern... I don't wish for others to investigate where he's gone to much...

[Alexsezia] Wasn't he always kind of a recluse though?

[Flux] - Well yes, but he's been absent from commenting on the internet as well...

[Alexsezia] Well that's easily fixed. I know there are several people here with some kind of computing device.

[Flux] - I do believe he's enjoyed not having one

[Alexsezia] It does seem like a bit of a time suck. But I do appreciate all the new books Doc has brought in. Some of them are pretty racy too...

[Flux] - Racy?

[Alexsezia] You know? Sexual? I'm not into the practice personally, but it's nice to read a good romance sometimes.

[Flux] - There are educational books about it in the library?

[Alexsezia] What, like Sex for Dummies or something?

[Aqua] Pops up near the shore and looks at the two women-

[Flux] - No, the books you've mentioned

[Alexsezia] Hi Aqua! 

-Cats - Watches the sea dragon cautiously- 

[Alexsezia] There are educational books on all kinds of things there.

[Flux] Perhaps I'll look into them

[Aqua] Tries to sniff the cats-

-Cats- Three stay and are sniffed and the others scamper back a bit to keep from getting wet.

[Aqua] Tries licking-

-Cats- Skitter away in three different directions- 

[Alexsezia] They don't like being wet Aqua.

[Aqua] Tilts head in a curious manner, looking at the plants Alexsezia planted-

[Alexsezia] Plucks a bit of dragonwort and holds it up -

[Aqua] Cranes neck over and sniffs at it before licking it out of Alexsezia's hands-

[Alexsezia] Good boy! Did you need to know something specific Flux?

[Flux] Shakes head- I believe TLOT has covered most of it with me...

[Aqua] Reaches over to sniff Alexsezia's face-

[Alexsezia] Boops Aqua's nose lightly- He's good at that kind of thing. Really found his calling. I'm happy for him, and Steve too.

[Aqua] Boops back- Boop!

[Alexsezia] Laughs even though she got a little wet. -You're feeling friendly today!

[Flux] - Is it not usually?

[Alexsezia] Usually... And you said a word?

[Aqua] - Boop! Boop!

[Alexsezia] It's a start at least. Have you made friends with Stevie's Milotic yet?

[Aqua] Rubs themselves against the sand- Boooooooooooop!

[Alexsezia] I guess thats as good as I'm going to get. Do you want a scratch Aqua? - Curls and uncurls her fingers to demonstrate.

[Aqua] Watches the fingers curiously and moves closer-

[Alexsezia] Scratches Aqua's barbels and behind his head fins-

[Aqua] Trills-

[Flux] - They seem to enjoy that

[Alexsezia] Seems to be a common dragon thing.

[Flux] - An unintentional effect of their coding?

[Alexsezia] A small weakness. I wonder if that means you could tame a normal Enderdragon by getting on it's head and scracthing it behind the ears?

[Flux] - I'm certain if that suggestion were to reach the doctor they may just try

[Aqua] Glances at it's tail as a fish bumps against it-

[Alexsezia] Perhaps we should just keep quiet about it then- winks

[Flux] A rare small laugh leaves her-

[Alexsezia] I think we have more then our share of dragons as it is anyway.

[Flux] - Yes, although I haven't seen a few for a few days

[Alexsezia] Check the library.

[Flux] - I believe I will, have a good afternoon Alexsezia

[Alexsezia] You as well, oh hey. Have a snack to walk with, on me. - She pulls out a small yellowish stick and holds it out to her

[Flux] Frowns a little as she steps closer to accept it- What is it?

[Alexsezia] Mild chase. It's not strong like the blue, or brine only pungent like the gold.

[Flux] Looks at the chase, seeing the hint of magic which allowed Alexsezia to craft it. She takes a bite- Mm, that is quite good. The children in the village might enjoy it

[Alexsezia] I can't do the wheel cheat, but I have a little more you can have. - gives her a handful of sticks.

[Flux] - I will pass these along to somebody who can

\- There is a car parked outside of Slender's mansion. There's no road, or even a path it could have arrived on to get there. It's just there. It's a late model black Chevy, low to the ground and certainly vintage, but there's a weird air of newness about it and even a whiff of new car smell as two men get out of it. For a moment they're lit from below by a very un-car-like bright blue glow from the instrument panel but then, it too winks out. The men are identical in black suits, hats and sunglasses, the only difference between them is the yellow tie sported by one and the grey tie of the other. 

[Yellow MIB] knocks strongly on the huge front doors-

[Slender] Helping Sally with a bit of math work, he "frowns" when he hears the knocking- Sally, I will be right back- He goes to the front doors and opens them

[MIB] In unison. - Hello. - They sound weird, almost sped up -

[Yellow MIB] We are looking for a soul in a bag - 

[Gray MIB] We also request a glass of water. Please.

[Slender] - I don't believe you have any business here. And a glass of water can be found anywhere

[Yellow MIB] We will make this short. 

[Gray MIB] We have information to exchange. - Is getting weirdly red in the face and starting to shake a bit. 

[Sally] Peeks around the corner, having heard the request and is holding a glass of water- Papa?

[Gray MIB] Takes the water from the girl with an appreciative nod. He takes out a pill and uses exactly half the glass of water to swallow it. Immediately the redness and shaking vanishes- 

[Yellow MIB] Is just staring at Slender, between ones facelessness and the others opaque glasses, it looks like an equal contest.

[Slender] - Go back inside Sally

[Sally] - But Papa...

[Slender] - Now

[Sally] - Okay...- She turns and skips back in to go back to her room, recognizing Slender's tone as a very serious one

[Gray MIB] More composed now - We are investigating a serious crime sir. 

[Yellow MIB] But we are not here to detain.

[Slender] - You'll have to be more specific

[Gray MIB] A soul was exorcised and bound to an earthly collection of objects, by a person of interest.

[Slender] - I will still need something more specific than that

[MIBs] Share a confused look with one another- 

[Yellow MIB] It appears like a burlap bag?

[Slender] - That is still not specific enough

[Gray MIB] Umm... - holds a hand far above his head - This tall? Red eyes?

[Slender] - Ah, that one, and what business do you have with it?

[Yellow MIB] We need to speak with him.

[Slender] - And I do not see why that is necessary

[MIBs] Just stand there staring at him-

[Offender] - Hey bro! Do you know where the super glue is?

[Slender] WHY DO YOU NEED THAT!?

[Offender] - ... Reasons

[MIB] Both lean at a rather impossible angle sideways to see Offender around Slender-

[Slender] - You do not need it Offender

[Offender] - But Rudolf might~

[Slender] - What did you do?

[Offender] - Nothing~

[Yellow MIB] At Offender - we wish to speak with him-

[Offender] - Ooo! More fuck toys!

[Yellow MIB] eyebrow raise. -

[Slender] - Offender, please go away for now, go keep an eye on Sally

[Offender] - You got it bro!

[Rudolph] Slouches down the hall across from them 

[both MIBs] Dart around Slenders legs in opposite directions and head for the monstrosity.

[Slender] Instinctually grabs them with his tendrils, his static filling the air- You do not have permission to enter my home...

[MIB] Both shake violently, their skins are cold and obviously non-human. The half glass of water shatters violently on the floor. 

[Rudolph] Puzzled look, mentally - who are they?

[Slender] - They are apparently here for you- Slams the two MIB onto the ground

[MIB] Both crumple and then pull themselves quickly together with no sound whatsover. Yellow seems to have a wire running down his leg that goes into the flesh by his ankle. 

[Gray MIB] Stalks over to Rudolph and gives him a rather bizare salute and flashes a small badge. He opens his mouth and there's a sudden time blink, a loss of no less then six minutes. 

[Rudolph] Stands there stunned -

[Yellow MIB] Tell no one what you've seen.

[Slender] Growls, his static becoming near deafening in anger-

[Yellow MIB] Takes his hat off respectfully and walks to the door- Carry on good citizens. 

[Gray MIB] Heads for the door as well- We will see you in time.

[Slender] Stalks after them, having gone into his hunting mode-

[MIBs] Enter the car and start the motor, the car pulls around the side of the house-

[Slender] Teleports over to that side-

-There is nothing. The car has vanished, along with it's peculiar inhabitants-

[Slender] Teleports back into the house- What, was that about?

[Rudolph] Looks subdued. - There are others like me. One has expired.

[Slender] - I see, I do not appreciate entities being able to find this sanctuary so easily Rudolph

[Rudolph] They are unknown to me. But they are hunting the one who did this to me.

[Slender] - And do you remember anything about them?

[Rudolph] Snarls- I remember more then enough about her... but I do not know where she is.

[Slender] - I see. With my luck Splender would probably find her before I did...

[Lie] She and CP have been walking along their property with CP answering as many of Lie's questions as he can. They were towards the very back of the property where the horses were, each wanting a bit of attention- So you really took the time to learn all of their names?

[CP] - Yes, just don't let Doc know that. They'd have a giggle fit most likely

[Lie] - Why do you not want them to know?

[CP] Sighs- I, don't exactly like others knowing many things about me, only you... I only open up to you. You are my mate, my everything

[Lie] Smiles gently at him- You know, I'm starting to get kinda hungry...

[CP] - Stay here, I'll go get us something from the house- He turns and returns to the house, gathering some food from trunks and heading back to where he left Lie. A sense of dread fills him as he gets closer and doesn't see his mate- Lie?- He looks around a bit frantically, not seeing her at all- Lie!

[Doc] Was snoring softly under the house and wakes up to him calling- Cp?

[CP] Goes rushing by to check in the green house-

[Doc] Uncoils and walks after him- Did Lie wander off?

[CP] - Shit I don't know! I can't find her though!

[Doc] I'll help- Xe uses hir pinpoint and heads off towards Lie-

[Lie] Had wandered around the side of the hill into the tree's back there-

[Doc] Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hey

[CP] Is immediately relieved-

[Doc] Just doing a bit of exploring? You scared Cp.

[Lie] - Oh, sorry, I got curious....

-Behind Lie something moves-

[Doc] You might want to.. uh, come a bit closer.. quickly....

[Lie] - Why?

-A creeper emerges behind Lie and begins hissing-

[CP] Leaps at it, already summoning his sword-

[Lie] Quickly turns, her eyes going wide at the sight of the mob-

[CP] Quickly dispatches it with a couple of swift blows- And this is why we don't wander without a weapon

[Lie] - Weapons?

[Doc] Well yeah! There's monsters in every dark cave and nook.

[Lie] - I... I didn't know...

[Doc] The sun burns them, but you have to stay out of dark places, okay?

[Lie] - Alright, I understand

[CP] -Come on, lets head back towards the house

[Doc] Escorts them- Generally the mobs won't give you too much trouble, but you've forgotten how to use your powers, so it's best to stick with a buddy.

[Lie] - Okay, I'll keep that in mind- As they're walking her hair starts twisting backwards as her hair tie reforms

[Doc] Sees the little movement and perks up-

[Lie] - Is everything okay? Something seems to have gotten your attention...

[Doc] Your hair....

[Lie] Reaches back for it- Oh... Is it, a hair tie?

[Doc] It's your hair tie. It's supposed to be there.

[Lie] - Oh! Do I always have my hair back like this?

[Doc] Most of the time yes.

[Lie] - I see, I suppose it would keep it out of my face, although I don't think it will really help with my hair getting into lava...


	254. Crim-stone, Lie Remembers, Safe Sex With Brines

[Splender] Is giggling as he watches Pinwheel jump around on the bed-

[Pinwheel] With every jump- No! No! No! No! No!

[Pinwheel] Flaps wings a little with each jump-

[Alexsezia] Hey Splender? You home?

[Splender] - Oh yes! Come on over!

[Pinwheel] - No! No! No!

[Alexsezia] raises the path and comes over- hey Splender, would you like some cheese? I've got lots right now.

[Splender] - Ooooo! Yes!

[Pinwheel] - No! No! No! No! No!

[Alexsezia] Gives him two wheels of light yellow cheese - she looks like she's having fun!

[Splender] Takes the wheels in his tendrils- Oh yes, she's been doing that for a few hours now!

[Alexsezia] Wait. Hours?!?!

[Splender] Happily nods-

[Pinwheel] - No! No! No! No! No! No!

[Alexsezia] wow, she has a lot of energy. Is she always this rambunctious?

[Splender] - Lately, yes

[Alexsezia] Huh... anything else going on? How's the family?

[Splender] - Brother just said we had some visitors and that he had to hide my glue from Offender for some reason...

[Alexsezia] You guys got visitors? Any new pastas? And it's probably best if we don't know what the glue was for.

[Splender] - No new pastas... Although Seed Easter is currently in the manor, haven't seen him for awhile

[Alexsezia] What's his deal? Is he a vegetarian or something?

[Splender] - Err, no... He eats eggs... From female humans... Animals if he had no other choice...

[Pinwheel] - No! No! No!

[Alexsezia] That's weirdly specific...

[Splender] Shrugs- Nobodies really sure where he came from. He's one of the more... Feral, pastas...

[Alexsezia] Oh... So one of the more dangerous ones...

[Splender] - Very much so, but usually behaved around us slender beings

This message has been removed.

[Pinwheel] Jumps off the bed and glides a little before flopping on the floor-

[Alexsezia] Hey! Now we know why she was jumping. I guess it will be time for flying lessons soon, if she doesn't figure it totally out on her own.

[Splender] - Flying lessons!?

[Alexsezia] Well yeah! She's got a nice big pair of wings.

[Splender] Squees-

[Pinwheel] Looks at the open path to the mainland-

[Alexsezia] Maybe she wants to play with the other dragons. Most of them can fly, well, except Crim and Yaunfen.

[Splender] - She usually tries to bite the others...

[Alexsezia] Oh... well flying is nice all the same. I've used elytra before, the view is great.

[Splender] - I'm to big for that, but I still get a good look at things just from how tall I am!

[Alexsezia] You've never even ridden on Doc before? Heck I think they've ferried just about everybody somewhere at least once or twice.

[Splender] - Oh I've done that a couple times, but even I'm a bit to tall for it to be comfortable for long

[Alexsezia] Oh, okay. Well hopefully Pinwheel will get really big.

[Splender] - Maybe!

[Pinwheel] Makes a mad dash for the mainland-

[Alexsezia] Makes a grab for her tail- NONONO not in the water!

[Pinwheel] The sharp feathers of her tail cut the Alex-

[Alexsezia] Lets go in pain - OW! Dammit!

[Pinwheel] Races only to be caught by a teleporting Splender- Now now, that's not nice

[Alexsezia] Is fumbling for a potion and walks quickly to the door to wash her hands - Dammit! I'm getting blood on your carpet! Sorry!

[Splender] - Oh it's fine! No need to worry about it. Is your hand okay?

[Alexsezia] Sits on the bridge and washes her hands in the water. - Yeah, it's fine. It just stings a bit- She gets out a potion and slugs it-

[Pinwheel] Bites Splender-

[Splender] - I'm glad it was just her tail

[Alexsezia] You still have the fruit don't you?

[Splender] - Oh yes, right over in that corner!

[Alexsezia] Then it's no big deal. She's an onery kid. Hopefully she'll be easier to reason with when she's more vocal.

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Alexsezia] Don't you know any other words Pinwheel?

[Splender] - Not yet

[Alexsezia] Are you reading to her?

[Splender] - I try, but she usually ends trying to destroy the books. But I have many stories memorized that I tell her!

[Alexsezia] She seems really hyper and impatient. I wonder why?

[Splender] - I don't know, but I've known many kids like that as well. I believe in humans it's a mental thing called Attention deficit Hyperactivity disorder? Or something like that?

[Alexsezia] So she just needs something to fool with to expend energy...?

[Liz] -Swish swish swiiiish. Shi's swimming around, homing in on things in the water to catch-

[Splender] - Possibly? She has many toys, but she gets distracted from them if she tries playing by herself

[ryan] -see liz in the water and jumps over to them-

[Liz] -Spooked, nips at Ryan-

[ryan] -squeaks and paddles back a little-

[Liz] Oh! Sorry! Scared me!

[ryan] it's ok what are you doing -all three heads are talking at once and he is swimming around-

[Liz] ... -Shi tilts her head a bit, glancing between all three heads-

[ryan] why do you look at me funny?

[Liz] You talk with all three! It's.. cool? uhh--- I was hunting fish!

[ryan] all three heads yes. can I help?

[Liz] Is it weird? Do ya gotta like... eat enough for three dragons, or just one? And ya, you can help! -swish swish back to fish hunting-

[ryan] I only have one tummy but all heads connect to it -tries to get a fish-

[Liz] Oh! Sounds cool. -fish hunting in progress-

[ryan] -manages to catch a fish in one of his mouths-

[Liz] Nice!

[ryan] -holds it with his tail- dad is going to be so proud

[Liz] Momma's always proud when I bring fish home! But she's tired a lot too. -fish sighted, Liz hunkers down a bit in the water to stare at it- ...Is your dad tired a lot too?

[ryan] dad always busy because houses need to be build big because I get big so it make more work

[Liz] Oh! -Snaps head out in water and seizes the fish-

[ryan] -is trying to snap at other fish but isn't getting them-

[Liz] -Eats fish and swooshes over to Ryan in the water- Like this! -And snap out goes the head for a fish-

[ryan] oh -does what liz did and manages to catch another fish-

[Liz] There ya go!

[ryan] -manages to grab another fish-

[Liz] Nice, that's good!

[ryan] -holds all three in his tails- now I have one for auntie, dad, and i.

[Liz] Auntie?

[ryan] yes auntie alexine

[Crim] - outside, a small area of ground buckles and a mini sinkhole forms. Slowly, Crim crawls out and flops down. He's caked in mud, coal dust and other crud. 

[Deer] Hears the noise from the garden and pokes her head around- Crim? Is everything alright?

[Crim] - groans. - No. 

[Deer] Holds her arms open to the little dragon- What's wrong?

[Crim] - crawls over but flops at her hooves. - Tired, can't find rock. Need rock, can't sleep. 

[Deer] Which rock sweetie?

[Crim] Red rock. But not know where... Never seen, just know. Warm, red, fire burn. - covers their face and whines. - 

[Deer] Frowns and thinks for a moment- Crim? Do you mind if I pick you up?

[Crim] Can but dirt. 

[Deer] - I don't mind a little dirt- She reaches down and picks the baby dragon up, carrying him over to the stairs which lead to BEN's old room from the outside. The low stone wall blocks them from the burning netherrack on the roof

[Crim] - snuggles into her as he feels cold. 

[Deer] - Hmmm...- She carefully breaks out a piece of stone wall and approaches the burning netherrack. She swats out one of the flames so it's just the stone- Crim? Is this what you're looking for?

[Crim] - lifts head and sniffs, then licks. And purs. - Yes! Red rock! 

[Deer] Puts Crim down- Go ahead, we can always replace it

[Crim] - starts slowly noming at the netherwrack, too tired to go faster. 

[Deer] Sits near him, watching to make sure the baby dragon is okay-

[Crim] - finishes the first block then moves on to the next. 

[Crim] - by the time he finishes a 3rd block he's eating faster. 

[Deer] Is swatting out the fires and replacing the eaten stones with dirt for now-

[Crim] - with the 6th block gone he flopped down on the ground purring. - Full now. Sleep. 

[Deer] - Do you want me to take you to your room?

[Crim] Please? 

[Deer] Smiles and picks Crim up, cradling him and carrying him all the way back down to his room-

[Crim] - yawns. - Sleeps, sleeps and - he yawns again - and wakes up new. 

[Deer] - Yes, it probably will be a new day with how tired you seem

[Crim] - sleepily - No more worries of steps ons. - closes his eyes and is out. 

[Deer] Opens the door to Crims room and carries the dragon in, placing him on the bed- There you go

[Crim] - gives one last pur and is dead to the world asleep. 

[Deer] Covers him with a blanket before leaving-

[CP] He and Lie had spent most of the day talking and towards the end he was beginning to see familiar expressions from her. Soft, loving expressions would cross her face, and her little smile everytime she would laugh. She would lean against him with small contented sighs. At one point she had felt a little sick as the Alex clothes in her inventory and changed into her regular clothes. She questioned why she had a long sleeve for the top and shorts for the bottom. CP was watching her look through her green house for the time being-

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Walks up behind Cp in hir smaller form and offers a berry to his Honedge.

[Honedge] Happily takes the proffered treat-

[CP] - Why are you still here?

[Doc] Still? I went home for lunch. I went into town for a bit and talked to Tungsten. You didn't even notice I was gone.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] Starts eating a cheese sandwich. - Want one?

[CP] - No, now fuck off- He turns his attention back towards his wife

[Lie] Is smelling the vanilla-

[Doc] Sighs - Still nothing? How come you're lurking out here anyway? Did she remember what all the plants do in there?

[CP] - Consciously? I don't think so...

[Doc] Well then shouldn't you be in there with her just in case? Some of them are dangerous in their own ways.

[Lileep] Wiggles it's tendrils at Lie-

[CP] - I don't want to crowd her

[Lie] Is surprised by the sudden movement-

[Lileep] Cheep? 

[Doc] Okay. I'm glad you're being considerate and gentle at least.

[Lie] Gently pets Lileep-

[CP] - Why wouldn't I be dipshit?

[Doc] Just gives him a look. - Can we scrap the hostility for a bit? I'm upset about this too you know?

[Lileep] Happy cooing- 

[CP] Scowls and turns away from Doc- But she's not your mate

[Doc] Quietly- I know how it is when you think someone you love doesn't remember you...

[CP] Says nothing since Lie is now coming out-

[Lie] - It's so fragrant in there

[Doc] All thanks to you. You make everything a bit nicer.

[Lie] - It's weird hearing I created all this but I have no memory of it

[Doc] I keep hoping it will trickle back. We've had some good adventures you and I.

[Lie] - Like what?

[CP] - That's not important right now. What do you want to see next?

[Lie] - I'm not sure...

-There's a bit of a wild whinny from the front of the house-

[Lie] - What was that?

[Doc] Sounds like a horse....

[Lie] Goes towards the front of the house with CP following her. She scratches at her wrist a little-

[Doc] Follows- 

[Steve] Is clinging to the back of a horse that's bucking wildly in every direction-

[CP] Laughs-

[Lie] - Oh no...

[Steve] Is counting loudly in between breaths, and actually doing quite well for how he's being thrown around.

[CP] Is really tempted to throw something at Steve-

[Lie] At Doc- Is there anything we can do?

[Steve] 48, 49, 50! Give it up! It's your turn!

[Horse] Stops bucking - Aw, nuts...

[Doc] I thought so. He's fine.

[Lie] - I... I don't understand- She scratches a bit more

[Steve] Hops down from the horse and kisses it's muzzle - No hard feelings? 

-The horse transforms under his lips into his husband- 

[TLOT] No, not at all.

[CP] - Now what asinine thing are you two up to?

[TLOT] Just a bit of friendly competition to see who has to clean Idolus's fishtank. Sadly for me, Steve sticks to the saddle like he was glued there.

[Steve] Normally you love it when I can hang on for a wild ride. 

[TLOT] Shush. 

[CP] And you're doing it here why?

[TLOT] Just kind of meandered this direction whilst running and jumping around.

[Lie] Still scratching-

[Doc] The soft scratching noise gets Doc's attention- Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, sorry, my wrist just really itches... Did I create some sort of plant that causes that?

[Steve] A plant that makes you itchy? I hope not. That would be awful!

[CP] - No, you haven't

[Doc] Catches Cp's eye with a brief hopeful look-

[TLOT] Examines the spot curiously- Do you want a potion or something?

[Steve] How about milk?

[Lie] Lifts her wrist to get a better look herself and a brief glitch ripples through the spot-

[Doc] Tiny hitched breath-

[Lie] - What was that?

[Doc] I suspect that it is something that's still missing trying to reform. It's a very important item. 

[Lie] Watches as small flickers of pink appear-

[TLOT] Come on...

[Lie] Watches as the line of pink forms around her wrist- A... Collar?

[TLOT] That's far more then a collar. But suffice to say, it's Cp's collar.   
[Doc] You can be a cat whenever you want. But Cp can only be a cat when you wish it to be so.

[Lie] - Oh, is th- Lie's whole body stiffens as a look of sheer terror fills her eyes-

[CP] - Lie!

[Lie] Black vines begin to surround her-

[Doc] Lie! Calm down! You're safe!

[CP] Reaches for his wife as offensive pods emerge. He knows her mind is catching up with what happened to her because of his NOTCH-

[TLOT] Stays well back with Steve behind him, but sends her mind plenty of calming emotions to assist-

[CP] Pulls Lie towards him, embracing her. As the vines grow denser around them he feels several bites from the offensive pods-

[Doc] Shouts- Lie stop! You're safely away from Harvestman!

[Lie] Looks up and recognizes her mate- C... CP?

[CP] - Ngh, Yeah... I'm here

[Lie] Her eyes fill with tears and she reaches up to return CP's embrace-

[CP] - Come on... Lower the vines... Your safe... Your home...

[Lie] Sniffles but the vines do start retreating as well as the offensive pods. She feels CP's grip tighten on her-

[TLOT] Touches her mind gently. - you're home now.

[Doc] Lie...?

[Lie] - I... I was terrified...

[CP] Is fighting the effects of the offensive pods as much as he can-

[Doc] we all were. Flux saved your code. It was too quick. You would have been destroyed if not for her.

[Lie] I'll have to thank her then...

[CP] Nuzzles against her a little-

[Steve] So glad you're back Lie!

[CP] Whines a little-

[Doc] I gave you my code Lie. When you're settled down, it'll be your turn to give Cp a heart for insurance.

[Lie] - His heart... Oh no... I dropped it!

[Doc] I found it before I found you- Holds up the locket on it's little chain-

[Lie] - Oh thank goodness- She turns to look at CP and is pushed to the ground by her rather desperate mate

[Doc] Shall I make a hut again?

[Lie] - I do not need a hut in my front yard!

[Steve] You might soon.... poor Cp...

[CP] Nips at Lie. Where he was bitten is clearly visible-

[TLOT] Those are some painful looking bites...

[Lie] - I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to bite you...

[CP] - Need to fuck...

[Doc] Eyes widen- We might have a problem....

[Lie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Gets the shape of the problem quite quickly from Doc's thoughts- Cp... you need to back off...

[CP] Growls- Fuck no

[Doc] I used your complete form... you'll have to use protection...

[Lie] - You mean?

[Steve] Fumbles- I've got a sleeve! - Holds up the the little roll of ghast skin.

[CP] Would set it on fire if he didn't already know it was fire proof-

[CP] His hands creep under his wife as he lowers himself closer-

[TLOT] Takes the sleeve and clicks it at Cp, force equipting it on him- Unless you want a child, use protection Cp-

[CP] Growls but can't actually do anything since his pants are still on. He's straining against the material-

[Doc] Gives Lie's code a quick once over-

[Lie] Makes a small noise as CP bites at her neck-

[Doc] Well apart from having your ovaries back, everything seems fine. It's been a hard couple of days.

[Lie] - I'd ask how so, but I think that will have to wait... CP!

[CP] Has slipped his hand between her legs-

[Doc] He can't really help it. Your plants bit him a lot...

[Lie] - Hnnngh... CP, not outside

[CP] Whines rather audibly-

[TLOT] Well, I think me and Steve should be going. You can check in with us when you're feeling up to it. - Nods at Cp, knowing he'll likely make her a little sore.

[CP] Ignores the nod-

[Doc] I think my special skills are in need here though. - Xe transforms and looms over them a little bit.

[CP] Growls at Doc, ready to attack if xe tries to stop them-

[Doc] Picks both of them up and hugs them to hir chest for a moment before standing high on hir hind legs and shoving them both through one of the open archways of the bridge.

[CP] Punches Doc as he falls-

[Doc] Ow! - Xe shakes hir head- Creep! You know Lie hates sex outside! Go play in your room. And use the protection dammit!

[CN] Sticks his head out of his door-

[Doc] Is rubbing the fading bruise with a paw- Hey Cn.

[CN] - Meanie get away from her!

[Doc] Puts a paw in front of Cn. - They're fine. Just leave them be.

[CN] - But he looks like he's gonna hurt her!  
[CP] - FUCK OFF KID!

[CP] With a growl and the last of his focus teleports himself and Lie into their bedroom-

[Lie] Felt herself land on their familiar bed as CP looms over her, his expression desperate as he looks down at his wife. With a small smile she reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair-  
[CP] Reaches down and takes her pants off, wanting so desperately to be inside of Lie. Once she's exposed he works on removing his own pants, he doesn't care that they both still have their tops on. He's fumbling with his belt however and is so grateful when Lie reaches down and undoes it for him. He moves quickly with the rest of his clothes and there a moan of relief as his member comes free, staining against its cover.  
[Lie] - CP...  
[CP] Is to desperate to care about the condom as he presses himself inside of her. He groans in relief as he feels his wife around her. He draws her as close as possible to himself-

[CP] Rocks into her forcefully, wanting nothing more them the pleasure she could provide and to hear every noise she had to offer-  
[Lie] Is soon lost in a sea of bliss-


	255. Flight of the Pinwheel, Harvestmans Face, Firebird the Tutor, Baff For Hyrule, Traveller

[Lie] After a few hours- Doc We could use some food...

[Doc] Was sitting in the front room reading a book. Over chat - I can oblige. But make sure Cp doesn't kick my ass for barging in.

[Lie] - Yeah I don't think that will be a problem

[Doc] Bustles around and makes some simple sandwiches and a bit of mushroom soup. Xe briefly throws some steaks into the furnace for Cp and then slips quietly into the bedroom- Lie?

[Lie] Is sitting up, having stolen CP's shirt to cover herself, CP is completely flopped on his part of the bed-

[Doc] Heh, I see what you mean. Probably too pooped to even flip me off. - Xe sets the food on nearby surfaces .

[Lie] - Actually... I think he might still have some of the venom in his system... he's just to exhausted to do anything right now...

[Doc] Gets a bit of an evil grin - I could shock him a few times to get the rest of it...

[Lie] Glances at CP, somewhat tempted to let Doc do so-

[CP] General mumbled disagreement into the sheets-

[Doc] Lets a bit of statick dance over hir fingers and winks at Lie-

[Lie] Sighs- No, he'll just be mad then

[Doc] Eh. That would be nothing new. - Xe puts the finger in hir mouth and eats the bit of interference.

[Lie] - So what exactly... Well, happened to me?

[Doc] Me and Flux found you running from Harvestman. He stabbed you from behind only seconds after you came into view. Flux captured your code and I created a distraction so she could escape with it.

[Lie] - If she hadn't... I would be dead, wouldn't I?

[Doc] Yes. He made a spirited attempt to kill me as well. Thankfully he hit a limb I can easily break off and still run away.

[Lie] - Thank goodness, so how did you get away?

[Doc] I used a trick TLOT taught me actually. I vomited a great quantity of bad code on him. I hope it fucked him up royally.

[CP] Muffled grumpy noises-

[Doc] Hmmm? Cp? Something to say? Now that you're not panicking, I'd think you'd be pleased that I did even some small damage to your mortal enemy.

[Lie] - I think he's a bit mad that you did something he hasn't been able to acheive

[Doc] Aw... Don't be mad. It's just something I can do. You can mess with peoples dreams, I can't do that. It's pretty neat really. 

Besides, I'm glad I got to get at least a little bit of revenge for what he's done to both of you.

[Lie] Fingers her hair- So, why is my hair so long now?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I think it was just a slight coding error. Probably a misplaced decimal in the length it was supposed to be. I can cut it for you if you want.

[Lie] - I don't dislike it

[Doc] Suit yourself. Just watch out for Enderbro. He may pounce you and give you a fancy braid. Heh.

[Lie] - I wouldn't be surprised

[Notch] Taps on the doorframe, he's looking down at his phone and assumed with Doc present there wouldn't be nudity afoot. - OH! Sorry!

[Lie] - It's fine, I've got CP's shirt on and he's covered by a blanket

[Doc] What's on your phone Markus? 

[Notch] I got a text. It's pretty gross though.

[Doc] Let me see. - Takes the small phone and lets out a small whoop- HA!

[Lie] What is it?

[Doc] Makes a cruel face. - A bit of my handiwork. Let me fix it to a piece of paper so it's bigger. This ones a keeper. - Fusses around and runs the phone like a scanner over a bit of paper. 

[CP] Huffs a little-

[Doc] Gives Markus back his phone and walks around to Cp's side of the bed. Xe holds out the page. - Trust me Cp, it's worth raising your head for.

[CP] Grunts-

[Doc] Come on, you'll smile. I can almost promise it-

[CP] Muffled no-

[Doc] Holds it up where Lie can see it-

[Lie] Is a little disturbed by it- His face...

[Doc] I guess my code wasn't to his liking. That's what he gets for hurting my friends.

[CP] Peeks in his wife's mind to see the image so Doc can't tell-

This message has been removed.

[Doc] And this is another reason you should be looking to TLOT for help

[CP] Gives a very weak burst of "fuck you" energy-

[Notch] So was this the victory sex? Doc told me you finally got your memory back. You had us all very worried.

[Lie] - Er... Actually...

-A few of the bite marks are still visible on CP-

[Notch] Oh dear... was there an accident?

[Doc] Kinda.

[Lie] - I... Panicked when my memories returned... CP took the brunt of it

[Doc] It could have been worse I guess. - Xe sets the picture down near Cp.

[Lie] - Still, I'm not as sore as I'd thought I'd be

[Doc] You're tougher now Lie. You'll be healing a lot faster then before.

[Lie] - I see...- She reaches over for some of the food Doc brought- I'm just hoping CP recovers soon...

[Doc] grins- Ready for more sex already? You minx.

[Lie] - No, but like I said, I'm pretty sure there's still more venom in his system

[Doc] Hey Markus? You got any sleeves on you? 

[Notch] Blushes - ...yeah...

[Doc] Let me have one please. 

[Notch] Sure. - Passes it-

[Lie] - Er, actually, about that...

[Doc] What?

[Lie] - Well, the condoms are made for a normal sized amount of cum, right? Well, that doesn't exactly apply to brines...

[Doc] Oh fuck... what happened?

[Lie] - Well, it kinda overflowed...

[Notch] It what?!

[Lie] - Yeah...

[Doc] .... What would you like me to do Lie?

[Lie] - I don't know, but we should be okay for now, I doubt my body has had enough time to release an egg

[Doc] I'll check your files anyway. Thanks to Aven I know what to look for now. - Sets down hir command block and does a scan- I needed to do this anyway. Just in case.

[Lie] - Okay- She sits there patiently- Honestly I'm surprised nothing happened before my ovaries were removed...

[Doc] Just a bit of luck, I think, or incompatible file systems? Who knows? - But there's nothing new here, so I think you're safe.

[Lie] - Alright. Would you be able to tell if the files are incompatible?

[Doc] Maybe. And if something crops up... I can always delete it for you before it becomes an issue.

[Lie] - Thank you

[CP] Mumbled Fuck off towards Doc and Notch-

[Notch] Okay that sentiment I recognize. I'll just leave you to it. - Scoots out quickly.

[Doc] You're welcome

[Lie] - Thanks for the visit Notch!

[Notch] From the hallway- Likewise Lie!

[Lie] - Well Doc, knowing you I've probably kept you from Deerheart during all this, so why don't you go to her?

-After a few days things have finally settled down and CP has gotten all of the venom out of his system. Lie is at the castle, looking for Doc so xe can check her over again-

[Firebird] -Flies over Lie's house, only to circle back around to hover over it-

[CN] Is trying to teach his bird some more sounds-

[Firebird] -Glides down, letting out a bird call as he circles toward them-

[CN] Looks up- Pretty bird!

[Firebird] -Chirp and land on CN, completely disregarding that last time it'd knocked CN over-

[CN] Falls over again, his pet bird flapping a short distance away before barking like a dog-

[Firebird] -Hop off and strut a bit before transforming back to his other form- What's with the other bird? Got a new friend?

[CN] Picks himself up- Doc gave it to me... Said I couldn't pluck it, but that it would give me feathers eventually to add to my belt

[Firebird] Oh, makes sense. All birds molt, getting feathers that way tends to be pretty useful. Less harming to the animal.

[CN] - Molting?

[Firebird] We shed our feathers for new, healthier ones.

[CN] - Oh, the feathers I had gotten were from what I was able to kill. That way I knew how much I had eaten

-The bird mimics a vulpix-

[Firebird] -Chirps at the parrot- Makes sense, I suppose.

[CN] - And then I got your feathers! But then DN wanted me to shoot you so I could get more...

-The parrot flew up and lands on Firebirds head-

[Firebird] -Pets the parrot- You probably wouldn't have gotten any, so it's for the best you didn't. Getting things works a lot better when you ask. And when you're nice.

[CN] - I still don't see why everybody hates DN, he was always nice to me. He helped me our there in the void...

[Firebird] That was you, CN. He was nice to You.

[Firebird] He was everything but to everyone else on the server.

[CN] - Why are there bad NOTCH's?

[Firebird] ... Hm.... -Thoughtful look, continue to pet parrot-

[Firebird] It varies. Sometimes it's simple, an aggression module too high. A faulty ideal. Others, it's just the way they're made, I guess. Not sure.

[CN] - Then what about the one which made my brine lose all of her memories?

[Firebird] .. Hm.... Faulty ideals? Aggression module at +7777777. Chill module at -88? I wouldn't know. Maybe it just wants to hurt people. Watch people suffer. Gets some sick pleasure out of it? I can't pretend to know what they think, I can only guess. -Sits down on the ground and takes parrot off head, pets it in thought-

[CN] - But I've heard some of the others talk about digital entities going bad...

[Firebird] Hmm... Not sure. That's a thing too, but I couldn't tell you much, I was made bad, not much else to me.

[CN] - You were made bad?

[Firebird] Yeah. I was an egotistical prick. Thought just because I was so strong I could do whatever I wanted. Hurt a lot of people... -Pet pet parrot-

[CN] - What if that happens to me?

[Firebird] Remember you don't have to be like that. That it's better to be loved. To have friends. Sure, being feared is nice. Less people will bother you. But less people will interact. Will hang out with you. You want to keep Lie safe, right?

[CN] - But what about my purpose? I'm supposed to protect my brine, but once I got to her, she didn't need it anymore!

[Firebird] Then try to change. Sure, she doesn't need protection anymore. But does she need help around the house? Maybe someone to feed the animals when she can't? It's the little things, CN. Lie's a big girl, she can keep herself safe now. And when she can't, there's CP. But if CP can't keep her safe? Then you can. But the server's pretty safe, CN. *pauses and feels a few feathers on the parrot. Resist urge to preen because those feathers are bad and the Parrot will get to them..

[Firebird] Try asking Lie if there's anything you can do for her, next time you see her. Can I feed your horses? Do you need someone to water your plants, Lie? Is there anything you need in town? Things like that. *shrug a bit

[Firebird] Above all else, I guess.. Just remember you're more than your purpose. You're a person, and sure, you should take it into consideration, but you choose what you do, buddy.

[CN] - Easy for you to say, your an adult. The water buckets are heavy, I can't carry that much back from town, and it takes me four times as long to feed all of her horses!

[Firebird] There's this thing called asking for help, CN.

[Firebird] And practice.

[CN] Huffs- I don't even have any powers, I'm just useless

[Firebird] You're only useless if you let yourself be useless, CN. I couldn't fly for forever when I came to be. Hell, I didn't even know I could be like This for a year or so! *gesture at human body

[Firebird] You know who else doesn't have any powers? Steves. Sure, they can build. That's nice. Most can't walk in Lava, or fly or do half the things we do. But you know what? They find a way. You can do that too, can't you?

[Firebird] You can find a way to help around the house. You can find a way to help Lie, and if you need to ask for help?

[Firebird] Well, that's just fine.

[CN] - Okay...

[Parrot] Starts making sex noises-

[Firebird] ... -squints at parrot-

[Firebird] Gross.

[CN] - Lie and CP were making those noises the past few days...

[Firebird] Ah... They've been busy, I guess. And you've just been around the whole time? -Snort-

[CN] - Lie knew I didn't like being far from her, so my room is close to theirs

[Firebird] Makes sense. So, what've you been up to beside that?

[CN] - Coloring my books since Lie hasn't had the time lately to continue teaching me to read

[Firebird] I could teach you? Or anyone really could, if you want to learn that badly?

[CN] - You would?

[Firebird] Sure!

[CN] His face lights up- Okay!

[Firebird] -Smiles a bit- Got a book to use? I don't usually carry books with me...

[CN] Nods and races inside before returning with a very simple abc's book- Here!

[Firebird] -Take book, flip through pages a bit- Do you remember where you left off?

[CN] - J!

[Firebird] J... Next is... -flips book pages a bit- H!

[CN] - Like house!

[Firebird] Yeah, Like House. H-O-U-S-E. ... I think.. -Slight hesitance- Ehh.. Yeah, I think that's right.

[CN] - Oh, I forgot my pencil

[Firebird] If you wanna go get it you can? I think I have some charcoal though... Or a quill if you've got ink?

[CN] - I'll go get it- He runs back inside and returns with the pencil- Lie says if I do really good I can color in the big letters

[Firebird] Seems like a good trade.

[CN] Then proceeds to copy the letters with his pencils, both upper and lower case. Once finished he hooks it up for Firebird- Did I do them right?

[Firebird] Mmm.. Yeah. The lowercase is a bit off, but recognizable. Everyone has different handwriting. Onward to... The rest of the alphabet?

[CN] - Okay- The two then proceed to follow the same pattern for a few more letters

[Firebird] -Corrects CN's letters periodically. His writing is very elegant and proper, if a bit hesitant-

[CN] - Your letters are so pretty

[Firebird] Took a lot of practice.

[Firebird] Once you've got the basics down I could teach you that?

[CN] - Okay!- He shakes out his hand a little, not used to writing so much

[Firebird] Want to take a break for a bit? Writing for a long time can be pretty bad for your wrists.

[CN] - Okay, what should we do now?

[Splender] Over chat- I seem to have lost track of Pinwheel...

[Doc] Also in chat- I'm on it Splender!

-The door to Arden's room is open and there's a bit of peeping from his computer.-

[Lie] Had wandered into the lab looking for Doc and hears the peeping. She pokes her head into the room- Arden?

-More peeping from the computer as some text appears in a chat window-

[Lie] Not seeing the owner of the room she gets curious and walks closer to look at the screen-

[CollaredEverestCat] Hey Arden? Are you there? Don't you ever do anything but play Minecraft anymore?

[Lie] - Oh, must be one of his friends from out there... I should just leave it be...

[CollaredEverestCat] ...I'm worried about you buddy....

[Lie] Against her better judgment she sits in front of the keyboard, her fingers hovering over the keys-

[CollaredEverestCat] I know you're lonely, talk to me man...

[Lie] Gives in to temptation- Hey, Arden's not here right now, but I can tell you he's fine and not lonely

[CollaredEverestCat] ... who is this?

[Lie] - A friend of his

[CollaredEverestCat] An irl friend? Or did you hack his computer?

[Lie] Hesitates- IRL?

[CollaredEverestCat] In real life? Like in his presence? Not online? Wait, am I talking to someones mom? 

[Lie] - Oh, uh, no, in real life. And no, I'm not a mom

[CollaredEverestCat] .... Wow. Good for him. I know he's not real social offline.

[Lie] - Yeah, he's actually made more friends since coming here and more things to research... Most of which are friendly

[CollaredEverestCat] Even better. I try to encourage him to get out there. I hate to be the guy to upsell relationships to my dudes, but... it's worked for me.

[Lie] - Well, I do know there's at least one person who's interested in him, just to shy to broach the subject

[CollaredEverestCat] Great... that's gonna go nowhere. He's oblivious.

[Lie] - So everyone has noticed

[CollaredEverestCat] Who are you?

[Lie] - I've already told you, a friend of his

[CollaredEverestCat] You have a handle at least?

[Lie] - Most refer to me as Lie

[CollaredEverestCat] Okay Lie. Can you give me some insight on exactly where Arden has vanished too? Because he and Ms. Cheshire and Zeke have been reported missing.

[Lie] - That's... Complicated...

[CollaredEverestCat] I know you probably couldn't tell me, but he isn't in the witness protection program or something, is he?

[Lie] - No, they haven't. They are in a... Sanctuary of sorts though

[CollaredEverestCat] Oh man... I worry about him getting in trouble with MIBs and such. I know what happened to Bender...

[Lie] - This is the absolute last place they could get, I assure you

[CollaredEverestCat] That's good to know.

[Lie] - You know, I don't believe Arden's ever mentioned you to me...

[CollaredEverestCat] Yeah, well, I'm into a lot of stuff, and I tend to lay low.

[Lie] - I won't pry then, I'm guessing your handle is based off of an old oc?

[CollaredEverestCat] Well... my girlfriend is into BDSM... I like that sorta thing....

[Lie] Immediately blushes- OH! I see...

[CollaredEverestCat] And my names Ever.

[Lie] - It's nice to meet you Ever

[CollaredEverestCat] You as well Lie. Should I be worried about my buddy at all?

[Lie] - No, he's safe and happy. He has a lot of things to document here

[CollaredEverestCat] Good. I know how badly he wants to just.. see stuff. He's the kinda guy who'd walk outside during a tornado out of sheer curiosity.

[Lie] - Well luckily we don't have any of those here

[CollaredEverestCat] Must be hilly country. As long as he stays safe.

[Lie] - We all make certain of that. I should be going we have a missing... Child to find

[CollaredEverestCat] That's harsh. Good luck! And nice talking to you, Lie. 

[Doc] Peeks in the room- Hey Arden I... Lie? What are you doing in here?

[Lie] Jumps a little- Uuuuhhhhhhh...

[Doc] Skeptical look- If you want your own computer, just ask. Pinwheel is missing.

[Lie] - Yeah I saw- She steps away from the computer- I was just... Reassuring someone

[Doc] Hmm, okay. Well, I can feel her down here, so you should either come with me, or go quickly the other way.

[Lie] - I think I'll go. Oh, and by the way, if someone is bitten at least ten times by my pods, it takes about three days for the venom to leave the system

[Doc] Ouch... poor Cp. Did he make you sore again Lie?

[Lie] - No actually

[Doc] Good! Then you're acclimating nicely to the code I gave you.

[Lie] - I guess so, I wonder if it will hold up during one of his power surges...- She then turns and leaves

[Doc] Heads further down into the lab searching for Pinwheel-

[Silver] Comes out of his room with a fainted Espurr- Oh, uh, I think I found who you're looking for...

[Doc] Espurr! Did they get bit? I'm sorry Silver. Do you have a revive or do you need one?

[Silver] - I've got one, I'd just rather revive them outside

[Doc] As long as they'll be okay. I'll take care of Pinwheel.

[Silver] - Yeah, they'll be fine

[Doc] Pats Espurr and keeps looking.

[Pinwheel] Is hunkered down in Silver's room-

[Doc] Comes down the steps into the fire-lit room - Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] Yes. And that was really naughty biting Espurr too.

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] Looks under furniture and such for Pinwheel

[Pinwheel] Tries to sneak past-

[Doc] No you don't! I understand if you're stir crazy. But you can't just run around biting people!

[Pinwheel] Growls and makes a break for the stairs-

[Doc] Chases after with determination-

[Pinwheel] Makes it about half way up the stairs-

[Doc] Grabs her from behind with one hand right behind her head. - Stop.

[Pinwheel] - Nooooooooooo!

[Doc] Carries her upstairs, and into the kitchen - YES.

[Pinwheel] Struggles a little- NO!

[Buff] Is putting seemingly random food items into a cauldron in the kitchen- What the? Is that dragon okay?

[Pinwheel] - NO!

[Buff] Um....

[Doc] 'No' is the only word she knows. 

[Buff] Oh... - He picks up the entire cauldron and puts a hand over the top before shaking it vigoriusly-

[Doc] What the hell...?

[Pinwheel] Struggles and lashes her tail about a bit-

[Doc] Plunks her on he table and pets her- Calm down-

[Pinwheel] - No no no!

[Buff] Takes a sip from the slush in the cauldron- She's certainly mad...

[Doc] Goes a bit green - Buff... geeze...

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Doc] Is typing one handed- It's okay Splender. I found Pinwheel.

[Splender] - OH THANK GOODNESS! WHERE IS SHE!?

[Doc] In my kitchen-

[Splender] Teleports there immediately- PINWHEEL!

[Buff] Blinks - Who's this?

[Doc] She was naughty too.

[Splender] - Oh! I'm Splender! And she was naughty?

[Buff] Balances the cauldron on one hand and offers the other. - Nice to meet you. I'm Buff!

[Doc] She bit one of Silver's Pokemon. Thankfully it can only faint and he took it outside for a revive already.

[Splender] Shakes Buff's hand- I'm so sorry! I'm not even sure how she got away!

[Doc] By being a cunning little devil I'm sure.

[S[;ender] - But the bridge was up and everything!

[Doc] She does have wings...

[Pinwheel] Attempts a bite-

[Splender] - Well she has been jumping off the beds a lot lately...

[Doc] is still holding the back of her head- stop that!

[Splender] Reaches out for Pinwheel- Here, I'll take her

[Doc] Actually, let me play her a little bit. She's probably bored. Just hold her back so I can let go and get a toy.

[Splender] - Okay!

[Doc] Gingerly lets go and scoots away. Xe runs up the steps and fetches a feather toy on a string from the vine room before coming back in-

[Pinwheel] Eyes snap onto the toy-

[Buff] Drinks the rest of the mush in the cauldron and sets it back down-

[Doc] Wiggles the feathers enticingly

[Pinwheel] Lunges at the toy-

[BEN] Is laying exhausted on the bed while Hyrule plays with a few toys next to him-

[aven] -is laying on the bed as well but is lazily playing a game on the game system

[BEN] - Aaaaaaaaaaaaven

[aven] yea ben?

[BEN] - Why won't he nap?

[Hyrule] Giggles as he bashes two toys together-

[aven] i don't know

[Hyrule] Shakily stands and starts toddling towards the door-

[BEN] - Hyrule? Where are you going?

[Hyrule] - Dada, we go baff!

[aven] hyrule you need someone to be with you for a bath gem would help

[BEN - No baths!

[Hyrule] - Dada! Mama! Wa-er! Wa-er!

[aven] -pauses her game and gets up- lets find gem first

[Hyrule] Giggles-

[Ben] - Really? Why!? He doesn't need it!

[aven] yes he does ben our child like to be clean and that's good for his health so he doesn't get sick

[BEN] Groans, too exhausted to actually do anything right now although starting to smell himself-

[aven] -opens the door for hyrule to follow-

[Hyrule] Toddles out, and then trips and falls-

[aven] -catches him-

[Hyrule] - Mama! Mama!

[aven] yes?

[Hyrule] Opens arms wide for a hug-

[aven] -hug hyrule and picks him up to go find gem-

[Hyrule] Snuggles into Aven- Where Em?

[aven] maybe in the kitchen -goes down to check and she is there-

[Hyrule] Starts getting excited-

[gem] hello aven hello hyrule you need anything?

[aven] hyrule wants a bath

[Hyrule] - Em! Baff!

[gem] daw of course hyrule we can have a bath but we will need a bigger bath tub because your bigger -takes hyrule from aven- lets go to the tub down stairs how would you like that hyrule?

[Hyrule] Claps excitedly- Big baff! Big baff!

[gem] -starts to walk to the big bath- ok but you can't go to the big bat by yourself promise

[Hyrule] Shakes head-

[gem] -get the big bath-here we are lets get you all clean

[Hyrule] Wiggles around- Baff! Baff!

[gem] -puts on her shirt and shorts before bringing them both into the water keeping hyrule in the sallow end-

[Hyrule] Immediately starts splashing-

[gem] -starts to wash hyrule-

[Hyrule] Laughs and splashes-

[gem] -while washing him- when you get older I am going to teach you how to swim

[Hyrule] - Wim?

[gem] yes swim it allows you to move on top of the water so you can breath

[Hyrule] Smiles brightly- Wim! Wim! Baff!

[gem] -finishes washing hyrule- ok lets get out so you can get back to your mommy and daddy

[Hyrule] Whines-

[gem] don't whine hyrule I bet ben is worried about you

[Hyrule] - Dada?

[gem] yes he is scared of water because once got stuck underwater

[Hyrule] Doesn't understand yet- We go Dada?

[gem] yes we are going to go to dada -starts walking back to tree house-

[BEN] Is completely passed out on the bed-

[aven] -is barely awake-

[gem] -brings hryule in and hands him to aven- he is all clean

[Hyrule] - Mama! Play! Baff!

[aven] you just had a bath how about we have a nap

[Hyrule] - No!

[aven] but me and your dad need naps

[Hyrule] Whines-

[aven] please sweetie you need to have naps

[Hyrule] Starts crying-

[BEN] Sighs as he wakes up and pulls out his ocarina, gently playing Zelda's lullabye which calms Hyrule down-

[aven] -tries to rock hyrule-

[Hyrule] Finally starts yawning-

\- An old and disheveled Testificate is resting on a makeshift chair. His eyes are nearly closed and rimmed from lack of sleep and his skin is an unhealthy pallor. A few zombies shuffle around in the darkness, but don't approach him. His clothes hang slack on his bones so badly he resembles a zombie himself. He remembers having a voice in his head, but it's been silent for a very, very long time. Suddenly, there's a little bit of commotion as a door squeaks open in the darkness and the zombies make a beeline for it. They're swiftly cut down and the only sound is their forms collapsing to the floor and despawning with a soft 'poof'. 

The Testificate gives a baleful look to the intruder. "How dare you...?" 

The newcomer runs slim fingers along the wall and is lit briefly by the redstone embedded in it. 

His breath catches in his throat and he stammers out an apology. "I had no idea!" 

[???] I understand you were occasionally useful to my predessor Slagathor...

[Slagathor] And I can be again!

[???] I think not. - 

[Slagathor] There's the barest whisper of air and the Testificate feels a brief touch, like a feather whispering across his throat. He has only a moment to looks down before the blood washes his clothing in a fount of red. The former sychophant falls from his perch and despawns on the floor. 

[???] The figure stares for a moment at the wooden chair and the dirty room before striking a flint and setting it on fire. They leave the shelter without looking back. - The Traveller needs no one. 

-It isn't long before the nearby village sends their iron golems into the flaming woods to stamp and swat out the fire. When the remaining woods are clear of smoke and flames they find the small shell of a structure, and breathed sighs of relief that the seemingly evil wizard that haunted their woods and sent zombies after them now seemed gone or dead. It took several days for the news to reach Kore that a seeming champion might be wandering the landscape. And that precious notation was left in a plain wooden box with a few other things. Things the faithful kept to give to their Gods when they deigned to visit...


	256. Celine Goes wild, Rescuing Ohana

[Doc] Sneaks up Lie's front steps and sets something against the door before rapping on it and retreating behind Notch's house

[CP] Grumbles as he opens the door and accidentally kicks the package down the steps- The fuck?

-As it hits the ground there's a hard metallic thunk-

[CP] Curious, he picks it up and turns it over in his hands-

-The object is wrapped in a long cloth and tied with a bit of spider string. It's obviously a tool.

[CP] Pulls off the wrapping-

-The bundle was concealing an obsidian shovel that perfectly matches his special tools. The sun catches nicely on the edges of the slightly raised and incised designs.

[CP] Scowls and is tempted to just throw it in some lava-

[Doc] Accidently lets out a tiny sneeze -

[CP] Head snaps towards the noise- Dooooooc...

[Doc] Shit. - Starts to sneak away-

[CP] Darts around the side of the house- There you are

[Doc] Jumps a bit - YIKES!

[CP] - The fuck is this!?

[Doc] A present?

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Why not? It's actually a copy. I was in town and stopped by to talk to Tungsten.

[CP] Growls- Oh now what!?

[Doc] Nothing! Just catching up on gossip. Apparently Escar had really good luck growing some of the corn I brought in from irl. Um, Zile's new book is out. And Flickr's been at home for days with a couple of sick creepers.

[CP] - And that has to do with this shovel how?

[Doc] It doesn't. You asked me what I was doing there.

[CP] Growls, his temper growing shorter-

[Doc] Why so mad?

[CP] - Explain the shovel, now

[Doc] There's nothing to explain!

[CP] Huffs and starts storming off-

[Doc] Follows - Where's Lie at anyway?

[CP] - The green house

[Doc] Okay! - Trots past him at a brisk walk.

[CP] Glares as Doc passes-

[Doc] Taps on the doorframe of the greenhouse and looks inside.

[Lie] Her head pops up farther back- Oh, hey Doc

[Doc] Hey Lie! Nice to see you getting back in the groove of all the green things. I bring you a little tribute from the village- Holds out several of the most beautiful ears of rainbow corn she's ever seen.

[Lie] - Oh Doc, it's beautiful!

[Doc] Escar and Godot put some in their garden and it's been growing like crazy.

[Lie] - Well I'm glad their doing well. Any other news from the village?

[Doc] Not too much. The usual little quibbles. Flickr is having some issues with a bug amongst her creepers so she hasn't been getting out much. Eggg and Basquet are building a new cafe more geared towards the village children... Um... the little group we rescued are settling in nicely too. I don't think they'll ever want to go back. Beanz is full of complaints, mostly weather and joint related. And Milk says 'Hi'.

[Lie] - Well at least everything seems to be going okay. Let Flickr know that if she needs some good dirt for the sick ones I can provide

[Doc] That would be very nice of you. I'll pass it along. I also gave Cp a new shovel but you know how giving him things usually goes.

[Lie] Sighs- Yeah...

[CP] Flips Doc off behind their back-

[Lie] - So how did things with Pinwheel go?

[Doc] Eh. She's stubborn like always. But nobody got hurt.

[Lie] - Thank goodness

[Mb] Is stalking along and throws a cobble block at Cp. 

[Celine] Bounces in front of him and headbuts Mb's legs - BAD!

[CP] Turns towards MB with a growl-

[Mb] Spawns a sword 

[Celine] Leaps onto Mbs face and bats his head with her wings - NO! NO! NO!

[Mb] Cut it out!

[CP] - The fuck do you want?

[Mb] To fight! 

[Celine] Practically howls - NOOOOOO

[CP] - I think somebody is opposed to that, not that I am

[Mb] Sticks his sword in the ground and tries to pry Celine off his face- 

[Celine] Is tenacious-

[CP] Is snickering-

[Celine] Is removed and flaps wildly around in a small circle - NO! NO! NO!

[Mb] -Facepalm-

[CP] - Still wanna go at it?

[Mb] YES. - Grabs his sword again and strides forward.

[Celine] Grabs his feet making him trip and faceplant- 

-an unkown caller is ringing doc's carrot-

[CP] Just laughs-

[Mb] FUCK YOU! 

[Doc] Pulls out the buzzing item and looks at hir email-

[Buff] Comes jogging up and slows down to look. - Hi neighbors!

[Mb] YOU CAN FUCK OFF TOO!

-the message is someone requesting to be saved from a NOTCH who is keeping them in a cell made of bedrock the server address is attached to the message-

[Buff] That's not nice.

[Doc] Fucking hell....

[CP] - You should help him

[Buff] Picks up Mb with Celine clinging to him - Are you okay? 

[Mb] Punches Buff's jaw and lets out a yelp of pain- WHAT THE FUCK?!

[Doc] Hey uh, guys, I think you should hear this- Reads the email aloud.

[Lie] - Somebody needs our help again

[CP] - Fuck no!

[Doc] Aw come on Cp. This guys is probably a creampuff compared to yours. Surely you can sympathise. 

[CP] Glares-

[Doc] Should I just go ask one of the other creepypastas?

[CP] - Doubtful they'd be of any use

[Buff] Puts Mb down again and walks away as he sputters and cusses- Someone needs help?

[Lie] - Well, I'm willing to go, I still have CP's armor

[CP] - You're not going anywhere there's a NOTCH

[Buff] Too loud- I'LL HELP!

[Doc] Cleans hir ear from the volume. - Thank you for your support

[Lie] - CP this is my choice, if you really want to make sure I'm okay, then come with

[Mb] Punches Buff square in the back with his other hand and howls in pain- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MADE OF?

[Buff] Hmm? - turns around- I work out. That's all.

[Doc] I'm in either way. I'm not leaving a brother rotting in a cell someplace. Who else is going? 

[Buff] ME!

[Lie] - I'll go

[Mb] GOOD! DON'T COME BACK!

[CP] Hurls the obsidian shovel at MB's head-

[Mb] Isn't watching Cp and gets knocked over- YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

[Celine] Picks up the shovel and goes running around the yard with it, knocking out dirtblocks-

[Lie] Smiles at Celine-

[Celine] Accidently knocks out a wood block from the side of the barn and takes off towards the sheep pen-

[Lie] - Oh jeez!- Chases after Celine- Careful!

[Celine] Panics because Lie is chasing her and knocks out a fencepost-

[Lie] Uses some plants to fill the gap- Celine stop!

[Celine] Runs a bit faster and knocks out part of the fence around the honesty blossoms- also cutting the chain chomp loose.

[Chomp] Joins in the chase-

[Celine] Knocks out a corner of the koi pond, spilling some of the water and breaks Notch's front window-

[Notch] Peeks outside- What the heck?

[Lie] Finally uses some vines to catch Celine-

[Notch] Did I miss something? 

[Doc] Is laughing fit to die- 

[Celine] Thrashes wildly, dropping the shovel and opens her small jaws to expell a really smelly cloud of green gas-

[Notch] Starts coughing- UGH!

[Lie] - Just baby dragon antics

[Mb] Huffs up and takes out his sword to cut the vines-

[Notch] Still coughing-

[Lie] Sets about fixing the pond-

[Mb] Cuts Celine loose and cradles her gently, not minding the stink. He picks up the shovel and lobs it back at Cp before leaving quickly.

[CP] Catches the shovel and tosses it in the green house-

[Doc] Are we ready to go now?

[Chomp] Races into the green house and grabs the shovel, bringing it back to CP-

[Doc] Pats the chomp- Good boy!

[Chomp] Happy noises-

[Lie] - Yeah, let's go

[Doc] Opens the wall to let them all out and closes it behind them after. 

[Buff] Man it's cold out here. And dark...

[Lie] - This is the space between games

[Buff] Creepy...

[Doc] Is tracking the code with some apparent difficulty-

[CP] Followed them out- Having difficulty?

[Doc] Just the usual. - Corrects hir course and then again by small degrees.

[Lie] Falls back towards CP and stays close to him-

[Buff] So how are we doing this?

[Doc] Force our way in, wreck the joint and escape preferably-

[Buff] Got it.

[CP] - Destruction is always fun

[Buff] Takes out a couple of apples and some wheat and starts mushing them together. There's visible interference around what he's doing.

[Lie] Watches curiously-

[Buff] Has compressed the mass into a brown bar that looks like an iron ingot, and takes a crumbly bite out of it.

[Doc] Finally finds the server-

[CP] Summons his weapons and urges Honedge to stick with Lie-

[Doc] Opens a way into the server and looks into the hole before going through.

-inside there is a tundra with a large village in and hills in the center you can just barely make out the bedrock roof of the cage in the middles of the hill the notch can't be seen but is most likely walking amongst the village-

[Lie] Shivers-

[Doc] Leans forward and shifts nervously. Xe stays in a low hunker to the ground- I bet he already knows we're here... - There's a small rumble from the dragons belly as they sniff around- 

[Buff] Just shrugs, woofing down the rest of the bar and cracking his neck-

[CP] Digs through his inventory, keeping a basic supply of things his wife might need and pulls out her cloak made from his cat fur-

[Lie] Smiles and pulls it on-

[Doc] Phases partly into the ground and slides forward. - I wonder if the Testificates are in on it?

[CP] - Judging by where the cage is? Yeah

[Doc] Growls. - Maybe I should try and scare them away?

[Lie] - Don't you think it would be smarter to try a stealth approach first?

[cruelNOTCH] -hasn't noticed there arrival but can bee seen walking in the shops-

[Doc] A stealth approach would be me going through the ground and busting that cage from beneath.

[Buff] I could go talk to him? NOTCH to NOTCH?

[CP] - Can't I just set everything on fire?

[Doc] I'm considering it...

[Lie] - Well bedrock doesn't burn...

[Buff] I'm gonna go talk to him! - Walks off quickly towards the village- 

[Doc] Buff! Dammit.

[cruelNOTCH] -sees the other notch approaching but has yet to see the other brines- who are you and what do you want?

[Buff] Hello! I'm Buff. Just a neighbor. 

[cruelNOTCH] and what do you want?

[Buff] Leans to one side to see the caged brine- Well I was just going to do some trading but it looks like you had some trouble recently.

[cruelNOTCH] there is no trouble this place is fine just the way it is. just the way I want it.

[Buff] So what did he do anyway?

[cruelNOTCH] i am keeping him safe from the world it is for his own good

[Buff] Well that's not much fun. Herobrine's are much healthier if you let them run around.

[cruelNOTCH] he is fine where he is he will stay there

[Buff] But then you miss out too! Brines are really interesting. Mine's part dragon. What's yours like?

[cruelNOTCH] he is quiet like I tell him to be

[Buff] Aww. Doesn't he have any powers?

[cruelNOTCH] I don't know and I don't care

[Buff] What about you? You're kind of a scrawny NOTCH.

[cruelNOTCH] i don't need to be strong because i have creative

[Buff] Flexes a little and his shirt strains to contain his rippling muscles- Creative isn't everything. So.... how's about you give me your Herobrine. Since you don't seem to know how to treat one. And I'll leave peaceful-like. Pipsqueak.

[cruelNOTCH] i am not scared of your threats and he will stay there because he is safe

[Doc] Quietly phases partway through the ground and runs a paw over the surface of the cage, melting it away-

[CP] Having grown very impatient he flies in and decks the cruelNOTCH-

[Buff] Blinks at Cp and then tries to kick the other NOTCH-

[???brine] -the melting floor spooks them and they run up the stairs-

[CP] Draws his sword and goes for the stabbing-

[Doc] Chases after the fleeing brine and tries to grab them in hir paws-

[cruelNOTCH] -rolls away from the sword and quickly surrounds cp in bedrock-

[Buff] Grabs at the other NOTCH-

[CP] Teleports out-

[Lie] Hides around a corner and summons a few offensive pods-

[???brine] -doc missed them but they didn't go far they are hideing under the blanket on his bed-

[cruelNOTCH] -flies up to avoid the pods-

[Lie] Tries to stay out of sight-

[Buff] Throws cobble blocks at the other NOTCH-

[CP] Flies up to join the cruelNOTCH-

[Doc] Pulls up the blanket like a bag and clamps the top in hir teeth before bolting-

[cruelNOTCH] -take out two enchanted diamond swords and tries to stab cp but is not use to fighting leaing them mostly open-

[CP] Attacks with a well practiced fury-

[Doc] Runs out of town. Xe shakes hir tail wildly like a signal flag for the others to see xe's got the prize already-

[cruelNOTCH] -loses all his hearts and dies-

[CP] Swoops down and grabs Lie before flying off with her-

[Buff] Jogs back out of town-

[Doc] Makes a hole back out into the void and rushes out - 

[Buff] Follows-

[CP] Carries Lie through-

[Doc] Makes a beeline back to their home server and races inside-

[Buff] That was invigorating!

[CP] Puts Lie down once inside-

[Lie] - It went much better than our last encounter with a NOTCH

[Doc] Gently lowers the blanket bag to the ground and lets go of the corners - You're safe, you can come out now. 

[???brine] -his in a ball his has lots of scars and his hair is a long matted mess-

[Buff] Sits down on the ground - Hi there. 

[Doc] Loafs - Are you injured?

[???brine] -looks up and shakes his head no-

[Lie] Spawns some calming flowers-

[Doc] What's your name brother?

[???brine] -he clams down enough to talk- ohana

[CP] Scoffs and mutters under his breath- A stupid name

[Doc] Ohana, I'm Doc and this is my NOTCH; Buff.

[ohana] -waves hello-

[Lie] - My name is Lie

[Doc] And the big grump over here is Cp.

[ohana] where are we?

[Doc] On a private server. I set up this place to be a sanctuary for Herobrines.

[ohana] does that mean I am safe?

[Doc] Mostly...

[ohana] why mostly?

[Doc] Well, the mobs are untamed. Some of them might take a poke at you. And a few of our Herobrines like to fight - side eyes Cp-

[Lie] - Don't let that stress you though, this really is a safe place

[ohana] If you are sure I am safe I will be ok

[Doc] Most of us get along. 

[Buff] Your NOTCH seemed pretty rough. Something happen between you two?

[ohana] he kept me in that cage for years every time I didn't do exactly what he said he would hurt me and he sometimes forgot to feed me

[Doc] Growls - Well he won't be able to hurt you anymore.

[Buff] Huge frown - That's not right

[ohana] is there a place I need to stay here?

[Doc] Need too? Not specifically. But you can stay with me if you want. At least until you pick out an area and start on a house.

[Buff] Thumbs at Doc- Hir place is HUGE.

[Lie] - Doc's place has plenty of space

[ohana] I am able to go anywhere?

[Doc] Tossed hir mane a bit pridefully at the compliments- Yes. You can go exploring if you want.

[Buff] There's several neat villages around. The Testificates are super nice.

[ohana] I have never been able to go exploring before I would like to see places around

[Lie] - If you get lost while exploring or just need help, just say something over chat and somebody will be able to help you

[ohana] -stands up- thank you -starts going off to explore-

[Doc] Wait!

[ohana] -stops- yes?

[Doc] Rustles around in the creative and pulls out a diamond pick and a compass, holding them out in one paw - Here. Just in case-

[CP] Is just waiting for his wife to be done so they can leave-

[ohana] -takes them- thank you so much -heads off again-

[Buff] Have fun! - Puts his hands on his hips- That was nice.

[Doc] I wish it wasn't nessesary.

[Lie] - It's okay Doc, at least we were able to help him

[CP] - Can we go now?


	257. Basil, Levi, and the Mystery Corpse

[Doc] Bit of a happy tail twiddling around. Xe types in the chat - Hey Deerheart! We rescued another brine, 'Ohana'. Seems really nice.

[Deer] - Oh that's wonderful!

[Doc] Buff helped too. 

[Buff] Huge smile- I'm gonna go make some more fruit bars too. - Heads for the castle

[Lie] - I think I'll take mister grumpy home now

[Deer] - That's good. Yaunfen can't wait for you to get back either

[Doc] Hops up and busks on Lie a little- Thanks for the help guys-

[CP] - FUCKER STOP THAT!

[Doc] No. - Xe pats Cp with a paw- I'm in too good a mood for you to annoy me.

[CP] Swats at Doc-

[Doc] Is just out of reach and chuckles - I need to head home myself- Xe starts to leave-

[Lie] - Bye Doc!

[Doc] Does a little dip and slides into the ground- xe passes through some of the lower rooms of the house, sniffing around for hir mate and child.

[Deer] She and Yaunfen are having a bit of lunch in the kitchen-

[Doc] Rises up into the shrine, where there's more room and then walks back down into the kitchen in hir human shape-

[Deer] Smiles as her mate enters and motions towards a plate of sandwiches- Victory feast?

[Doc] Absolutely! - Takes one and sits down at the table. Xe smiles at Yaunfen's plate of sweet pastries - Did I miss anything?

[Deer] - No, we a had a rather quiet morning

\- The room suddenly gets darker and there's a lot of churning and sloshing sounds above them-

[Doc] Looks up and the glass above them is uniformly black- um....

[Deer] Frowning, she looks up, hoping everything is okay with Lapras-

\- the air is rent with an unholy keening noise-

[Doc] Grabs hir head in pain- fuck that's loud!

[Deer] - How do we get it to stop!?

[Doc] I don't know! But I'm going to go have a look

[Yaunfen] Cowers under the table-

[Deer] - I'll stay here

[Doc] be safe, both of you

[Splender] Having heard the noise has teleported over-

-Xe walks outside and holds hit head as the gigantic entity flounders in the bay - What the hell?

[Basil] is glitching slightly -

[Splender] - What's happening!?

[Doc] No idea! Maybe it's sick?

[Basil] Snaps at Doc - 

[Doc] Barely managed to get out of the way

[Splender] - Basil please! Calm down!

[Doc] It's been here a while, is it turning digital maybe?

[Basil] Lots of loud noise and splashing

[Splender] - I don't know! That's more CP's area of expertise...

[Doc] Maybe he's just hungry? He likes angry energy?

[Mix] -Completely shirtless and covering ears as she pokes her way over, theres sand in her hair and he expression is heavily annoyed- Is that awful noise coming from that thing? -Just, gesture at the flailing sea monstrosity-

[Splender] - Ooooh! Poor Basil...

[Doc] Yeah, sorry Mix. It's just not happy right now. Not sure why.

[Splender] - It's emotions taste yucky

[Mix] Why not calm it down??

[Doc] We're still trying to figure out how.

[Basil] Rolls over dramatically- Arrrrrrrrrrrrr

[Doc] How did it even get past the lava flows?!

[Splender] - Well Levi and her kind have been known to get into places they shouldn't be able to...

[Doc] That's a terrifying thought since I'm betting they're just as big or bigger...

[Splender] - Oh much bigger, but she can vanish in an instant too, left many humans absolutely confused

[Doc] Well... I say we try the angry thing first. Who's the closest pasta with a bad temper?

[Splender] Concentrates- The pokepastas... Then CP, then BEN...- He frowns- Jeff and Jane are together and not fighting, that's a little concerning...

[Doc] That's odd, I wonder what they're up too?

[Splender] Shrugs- Now that I think about it, they have been awfully quiet since that incident with MB...

[Doc] That makes me suspicious.

[Splender] Cheerfully- Oh well!

[Doc] I think I'll go check on them- 

[Basil] Unpleasant loud noise -

[Splender] - They're beyond BEN's place

[Mb] From his doorway- SHUT THAT FUCKING THING UP! 

[Basil] Hisses at Mb -

[Doc] I'll be back shortly- Xe takes off down the road, shifting and twisting and then flying in crazy jinking motions far out over the village and then the savannah, looking all the while for hir quarry.

-Jeff and Jane are rather well hidden beneath the canopy of the roofed forest-

[Doc] Scuttles down in among the trees, sniffing around-

[Jeff] He and Jane go silent as they hear movement near them-

[Doc] Hunkers down and goes quiet as well. Listening intently-

[Jane] Glances at Jeff as they both strain to hear anything else-

[Doc] Only the tinest tail twitch. Hir eyes dilate slightly.

[Jeff] Hears the tiny movement and crouches a bit lower, knife at the ready, Jane does the same-

[Doc] Is totally silent, but hir phone buzzes softly from hir inventory with an email alert.

[Jeff] And Jane burst forwards, knives ready to be buried into their quarry-

[Doc] Sudden wide eyes as they rush hir and xe swiftly sinks like a stone into the ground.

[Jeff] - Fuck!

[Jane] - Oh, it's the Doctor...

[Doc] Peeks just the top of hir head out of the dirt - Sorry to startle...

[Jeff] Gives off a string of curses as he kicks a tree-

[Jane] - You should know better than to do that around pasta's...

[Doc] Well you went quiet and I got over excited. That's all. What are you guys doing out here? 

[Jeff] - NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!

[Doc] Sinks down a little so just hir eyes and top of mane are showing. - I was just asking...

[Jane] - Is there a reason you sought us out?

[Doc] I need someone who pumps out a lot of angry energy to help me for a little bit.

[Jeff] - Would one of the digital pasta's be better for that?

[Doc] No, anyone who yells a lot will do.

[Jeff] Is very tempted not to just to piss Doc off-

[Doc] So.... uh.. yeah... You busy?

[Jeff] - Yes!

[Jane] Nods-

[Doc] I can make it quick. I'll know near instantly if that's what's needed.

[Jeff] - Just fuck off!

[Doc] But if I take you anyway.... you'll be even angrier.... sooo....

[Jeff] Growls and tightens his grip on his knife-

[Doc] Yeah... I think I'll just... 

\- /Tp InfamousDoctorF and JeffTheKiller to Splenderman/ -

[Jeff] Begins cussing angrily immediately as Jane is left behind-

[Splender] - Jeffrey! Language!

[Basil] Rolls back over and opens it's impossibly huge jaws near Jeff- Hhhhhhhhhhh

[Jeff] - FUCK OFF!

[Splender] - Jeffrey!

[Doc] Well at least it's getting fed now. 

[Basil] shows all its teeth, inhaling deeply in Jeff's direction

[Mix] That's.. Kind of creepy?

[Jeff] Scowls and starts walking off-

[Doc] Yeah it's a bit unsettling... 

[Basil] lunges suddenly at Jeff's back with his mouth open. The head alone is the size of a bus

[Splender] Quickly teleports to get Jeff safely away- No! Bad Basil!

[Basil] Jaws snap closed hard on air and he slides back down into the water a bit. Hissing like a deflating balloon. 

[Doc] Holy shit.

[Doc] Backs away from the water quickly- I hate to say it... But maybe thats not all he needs?

[Mix] Meat?

[Splender] - I could ask Levi...

[Doc] shaking hands searching through the creative. Xe takes out a cow spawn egg and taps it cautiously by the shore.

[Mix] -Backs up from cow and shore-

[Cow] just stands there - moo.   
[Basil] Slips a little deeper and makes a double string of bubbles from his nostrils

[Mix] Might work better if you had something closer to its actual diet...

[Doc] I hate to say it... but I'm morbidly curious about this Levi...

[Basil] Shoots out of the water like a crocodile and snaps up the cow before flinging it violently into the air. There's some scattered screams and the sound of wood being smashed as the cow falls back down directly into the village. 

[Doc] Leaps in fear - SHIT!

[Splender] - I can always take you to meet her!

[Doc] I'm seriously considering it....

[Splender] - Do you think it would help Basil?

[Doc] I have no idea. But I do know he looks pissed and he's kind of hazard where he is.

[Splender] - So what will we do?

[Doc] We'll go. Let me tell Deerheart real quick- typing in the chat to let hir mate know Basil is there and they're going out for a bit.

[Deer] - Be careful

[Doc] Mix? You keep an eye on Basil, just make sure no one wanders close to him.

[Jeff] - Can I go now?

[Doc] Yes. And thank you. Even though I know you didn't want to help.

[Jeff] Scowls and storms off, trying to remember how to get back to Jane-

[Doc] I'm ready Splender.

[Splender] - Where are we going?

[Doc] What kind of enviroment do we need? Just anywhere with water?

[Splender] - Deeper water, she's rather big

[Doc] Ummm.... maybe the backside of Dawn's island? It puts us near the water at least, we can go from there.

[Splender] - Okay!- He begins twisting his tendrils to make an opening

[Doc] I'm glad to see you improving at that. It opens up a whole universe of places to go and explore that your brothers can't even touch.

[Splender] Finishes the opening- Let's go!- He strides right on through

[Doc] Follows and is immediately hit with a blast of hot air. The beach is drenched in midday sun and the sand is alive with tiny skittering crabs- Aaaagh! Spiders!

[Splender] - Those aren't spiders...

[Doc] Is trying to avoid them - Ugh! They're still weird!

[Splender] - They're related to the lobsters on the server- Starts heading for the cliffs

[Doc] Oh... - Heads into the jungle after him- 

-There's a bit of a yelp and some rustling as something darts away into the underbrush as they approach.

[Splender] - Hmmm, wonder what that was

[Doc] Sounds like a wolf....

[Splender] Happily continues on his way-

[Doc] Weird place for a wolf. - Xe forges a little ahead and the whisper of a trail they were following ends at a sheer cliff, a wall across their path. - Lets go this way. I can hear the waves more. - Follows the wall-

[Splender] Hums as they walk along-

[Doc] Nearly stumbles into a hidden opening and catches hirself quickly- There's a little cave here. Do people mine solo irl?

[Splender] - Not normally

[Doc] Pulls out a torch and shines it into the opening. Hir breath catches a little. - Someone's been living rough... - There's a sad pile of clothes that looks as though it's been used as a bed many many times, and a little pile of gnawed bones in the other corner.

[Splender] Frowns- Do you think Dawn knows?

[Doc] I don't know. But I'll certainly tell her she has a squatter. Let's get out of here. Just in case they're crazy or something.

[Splender] - Okay!- Skips along

[Doc] Leads through the thick under brush and eventually comes out on another part of the beach. The cliff arches high above them and the water is crashing heavily against the back of it. The shallow sand gives way to rocks and dark depths below as well. Xe looks up at the dizzying heights - Should we just fly up?

[Splender] - I could teleport us

[Doc] Will it hurt me? I don't think I should get drunk right now.

[Splender] - I don't know... Probably? What if I teleport and you fly?

[Doc] If you're going to do that, I'll just carry you. - Xe checks the water around them for any boats and shifts- Just grab around my neck-

[Splender] - Okay!- Grabs onto Doc

[Doc] Steps up and flies up the sheer incline with as little janking about as xe can manage, so as not to dislodge Splender. Xe scuttles along the top edge of the cliff and loafs - Gods... it's beautiful up here. I feel a bit exposed, but the view is spectacular. - All around them is just water, but they're high up and there's a perfect view of the sky from horizon to horizon. It's a balmy day and the sky is dotted with fluffy clouds and distant soaring seabirds.

[Splender] This should work wonderfully! You may want to brace yourself...

[Doc] Should I stay in this shape? It makes me less nervous, but I don't want to look like I came to start a fight.

[Splender] - It won't matter either way, so long as I'm here Levi shouldn't attack...

[Doc] Loafs a little more tightly and swallows. - I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

[Splender] His face goes calm, a rare expression for him as the slender being focuses, sending out waves of energy over the water. After several long agonizing minutes the ocean goes quiet, as if all signs of life have fled-

[Doc] I may have the psychic senses of your average potato, but that feels extremely ominious.

\- Far below them a massive eye opens under the water, there is a great displacement of water as Levi raises herself up out of the water-

[Doc] Peeks over the cliff and them does a perfect impresssion of Pinwheel pre-neck strike. Extremely quietly- Curse my curiousity.

[Levi] Keeps rising until she is higher than Doc and Splender. Her massive eye scrutinizing Doc before turning onto the much more familiar figure of Splender-

[Splender] - Levi!

[Doc] Extremely quietly- Hi...

[Levi] Is mostly squid like in appearance as she slaps giant tentacles onto the cliffs. There are sharp hooks which line the tentacles and dig into the ground as Levi balances herself-

[Splender] - Levi, we have a question... It's about Basil

[Doc] She is okay with us having him, right?

[Levi] Releases a low screech-

[Splender] - Yup! So long as he's safe!

[Doc] That he is... What's she saying?

[Splender] - She wants to know why I summoned her here

[Doc] Can she understand normal speech?

[Splender] - Yup

[Doc] Basil is lacking something, I suspect it's diet related. He's been fussy today and tried to eat Jeff.

[Levi] Makes a weird chirping noise-

[Splender] - I don't know Levi

[Levi] Growls-

[Splender] - Um, she wants to know what her child has had available as food

[Doc] We have several kinds of fish, they're small but there's an unlimited supply, and lobsters. And several very angry people on the server to suck bad vibes from.

[Levi] Rumbles-

[Splender] - I don't think so... Can you show us?

[Levi] Slips back into the water-

[Dawn] Rises up from where she was sitting at the top of the steps - Did you tell it to go away? I'd really appreciate you not summoning massive demons near my island. Mort is hiding under my bed, as well as both our cats and nearly half the chickens.

[Doc] Oh! Sorry Dawn...

[Splender] - Hm? Oh! Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. But we needed to talk to her, she should be back in a little while

[Dawn] Back? What on Earth are you doing with such gigantic monster? Plotting to attack Tokyo?

[Splender] - Levi is going to show us what Basil needs!

[Dawn] Basil?

[Doc] The monster you had me and Cp scoop up and take away.

[Dawn] It's name is Basil?!

[Splender] - Uh huh! It's one of Levi's children!

[Doc] A child? Geeeze... I thought he was more like a pet.

[Splender] - Levi is mother to all sea monsters!

[Dawn] I've seen some strange shit, but I'm very glad I don't have a taste for cruising the deep waters.

-The sea goes silent again-

[Dawn] Is gripping hir scythe handle staff nervously-

[Levi] One of her tentacles rises up out of the water and drops half a corpse of an unknown deep sea fish. It's a bit gelatinous and smells-

[Doc] Starts coughing - 

[Dawn] Oh gods! What IS that?!

[Splender] - What Basil needs

[Levi] Let's bubbles erupt from under the water-

[Doc] Ill just... put it away... I'll have to analyze it... holy crap.... And then scrub myself with bedrock so Deerheart won't kick me out of the house... - pulls out a double trunk and starts to stuff the corpse into it- 

[Dawn] Is both obviously terrified and a bit green from the stink-

[Levi] Pulses a bit of energy at Splender who leans over to look at her-

[Splender] - Thank you Levi!

[Levi] Just simply vanishes-

[Dawn] She went Outside.... Just like that... 

[Doc] Outside? 

[Dawn] As far as I can tell, it's like another dimension. Laying parallel to this one. Certain times of the year it's easier for things to come through, but if they're big enough and powerful enough... nothing can keep them out.

[Splender] - Levi is a good friend!

[Doc] Thank goodness for that. I'd hate to be on her bad side. 

[Dawn] Next time, just warn me, okay?!

[Doc] Got it. And... Dawn? Do you know you have a squatter on your island? I found a cave with some clothes?

[Dawn] Looks very sad all of a sudden. - That's Blake...

[Doc] He's living like an animal. 

[Dawn] He is an animal. And now, that's all he'll ever be. Trust me, it's for the best. - turns to leave

[Splender] - THAT'S SO SAD!

[Dawn] Looks over her shoulder - He was slowly being driven mad by inhabiting spirits. Now he's free.

[Splender] - Still... So much sad stuff lately, it's made the air on the seed bitter...

[Dawn] Turns- What happened? I thought your place was pretty safe?

[Splender] - CP and Lie were both deleted... But Doc saved them!

[Doc] It was still harrowing. Both of them had several days of recovering to go through. It was touch and go.

[Dawn] Geeze. Who would do such a shitty thing?

[Splender] - A NOTCH

[Dawn] Oh, one of the Ai's? Is there anything I can do to help?

[Splender] - I don't know, I haven't encountered this one myself

[Doc] He's fully digital, the only thing that seems to hurt him is physcial contact with my scrambled codes. 

[Dawn] That is hard. I think it would be easier if he was an actual evil entity from the Outside.

[Splender] - I'm just grateful that Doc and Flux were there to help Lie! Otherwise she would have been gone for good...

[Dawn] Send her and Cp both my well-wishes at least. And as far as the bad vibes go, I brought this as a precaution because of that creatures energy. Take it with my blessings. Burn it around the server and clear the air- Pulls out a rather large bundle of fragrant sage from her bag and holds it up-

[Splender] - Smells nice!

[Dawn] Hey.... - gets a rather wicked and unsettling look- How about I curse him for you? I don't think I can kill him, but I can make him miserable. 

[Doc] I like the sound of that. What do I need to do? 

[Dawn] Bring me something that's his. Something he's touched at least that isn't a living thing. Metal object if you can get it.

[Doc] That'll be hard....

[Dawn] Ech. You know where to find me. I'll get the other ingredients in the meantime. See you guys later, I have to go calm Mort down- Leaves 

[Splender] - CP should know of something

[Doc] Agreed. I'll hit him up once I finish with this... corpse....

[Splender] - OOOH! Maybe EJ can help!

[Doc] Well... I guess so? I'm sure no one would notice the smell if we brought it in the manor....

[Splender] Creates another opening- Let's go! Let's go!

[Doc] Just slinks in after him and wraps hir tail around hir feet.

[Splender] - Brother! I'm home!

[Offender] Laying on the upstairs balcony railing- He's in his library bro

[Doc] Waves a paw at Offender, he's way more unsettling while sober-

[Offender] - So what brings you by without the little biting machine?

[Splender] - We have something for EJ to look at!

[Doc] At Splender - wait.... did you leave Pinwheel alone? I mean it's not like anyones going to pick a fight with her, but still... was she at least napping?

[Splender] - Ummmm...

[Offender] - That would be a no

[Doc] Ah well... I'm sure if she was making trouble my carrot would be buzzing like crazy anyway.

[Offender] Grins- Which carrot?

[Doc] It's a phone! But it's also a carrot, I've got it set to vibrate when I get messages and... I'm going to shut up now.

[Offender] Still grinning-

[Splender] - Brother, do you know where EJ is?

[Offender] - Pretty sure he's in his room

[Doc] Firmly follows Splender with slightly reddened cheeks.

[Offender] Watches Doc's ass as they pass-

[Splender] Knocks on EJ's door- EJ?

[Doc] Mostly hides behind Splender-

[Splender] Hears no response and opens the door- EJ?

-There's a sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom-

[Doc] Shifts down to hir smaller shape - that doesn't sound good...

[Splender] Hurries in and opens the bathroom door-

[EJ] Is hunched over the toilet- Fuck off Splender

[Doc] Oh dear...

[Splender] - EJ what's wrong?

[EJ] - Nothing

[Doc] Doesn't sound like nothing. What are your symptoms? Just vomiting?

[EJ] - Fever... Cramps... Been happening since you fucking "fixed" me

[Doc] Is it possible you're still aclimating to the transplanted organs?

[EJ] - Possible... Fuuuuck...- He leans against the toilet

[Doc] You know... adjusting when and how much you eat may help. Not just what. They're digestive organs, they need time to heal, if you stuff yourself you'll get crampy and nauseated. Try eating six little meals instead of three big ones.

[EJ] - Oh just fuck off

[Doc] Is getting that look again - Actually! I did a little research on transplants after you left, what do you know about gastric neurostimulators?

[EJ] - Probably more than you

[Doc] Have you tried it?

[EJ] - No, because of the EMP fields

[Doc] Oh, well... if there's anything I'm good at, it's shocking people! Give me a minute. - Rustles around in hir pockets for something metal-

[Splender] - Do you want some water EJ?

[EJ] - No

[Doc] Settles on a compass and melts the glass front partly away before twisting the metal pointer nearly to breaking and filling the inside space with statick and bad code. Xe seals the face again and shakes it. There's a tiny hum from the glitched object and a soft bzzt! as it delivers a tiny electrical shock. - Tasty! Here, just hold it on your abdomen.

[EJ] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Oh come on. Just try it once. It also wouldn't hurt you to puree your food now and again for easier digestion.

[Splender] Grabs the compass and holds it against EJ- Just try!

[EJ] Gets a small shock and groans-

[Doc] Do I need to turn it up?

[EJ] - Why are you even here?

[Doc] I needed a second opinion. I'm carrying a corpse.

[EJ] - Of what?

[Doc] I have no idea. I was hoping you could identify it.

[EJ] - Well where is it?

[Doc] In my inventory. It's pretty stinky. I didn't want to just flop it out anywhere and ruin the carpet.

[EJ] - And that would be a problem in this house how?

[Doc] Points at self- This is me being polite.

[Splender] Pokes EJ with the compass again-

[EJ] Yanks it out of Splender's grip and tosses it up onto the sink-

[Doc] Winces slightly-

[EJ] - Well, show it to me

[Doc] Okay... - Xe backs off a little and shakes the trunk upside down. The hunk of rotten flesh thumps heavily onto the floor and sags on it's broken bones. The air is instantly filled with the stink of dead fish and muck from the deep.

[EJ] Proceeds to vomit-

[Doc] I warned you.... Use the compass. 

[EJ] Can't stop heaving to talk-

[Doc] Takes out some of the sage Dawn gave her and lights it, shaking the smoke around as much as possible.

[Splender] Perks as a staticky noise travels through the air- Oh! So that's what it is!

[Doc] Huh?

[Splender] - Brother recognized the smell, it's a -Insert static noise here-

[Doc] Okay... I guess it doesn't translate well to common.


	258. Monster Chow, Legacy of a False NOTCH

[Sally] Peeks into EJ's room- Doctor!

[Doc] initially questions which Doctor she's referring too, but smiles anyway- Hey Sally! You look well.

[Sally] Giggles and holds her teddy bear out- Can you fix Mr. Charlie?

[Doc] Let me wash my hands, this thing is pretty stinky. - Xe slides over and uses Ej's sink and then holds out hir hands for the bear to examine it. -

[Sally] Gives her teddy to Doc. Trender's stitches from previous repairs aren't even visible except for where this new tear has been made-

[Doc] Ah, well that's easy. Did someone have a little accident? - Xe pulls out a bit of spider silk, it's nearly invisible apart from a slight sheen.

[Sally] - We were playing and he got caught on something...

[Doc] Aww. Well I can fix him right up. - Xe takes out a little needle and mends the tear. - I only show stitches when I want to these days. -winks- Nobody tell Cp.

[EJ] Flips Doc off-

[Slender] Is coming down the hall-

[Doc] Gives the bear an air kiss and passes him back to Sally- Good as new!

[Sally] - Thank you!

[Slender] Looks at Offender and nudges him off the railing-

[Splender] Perks-

[Doc] Hears the wet thud and winces- Am I needed to repair a person now? Or is someone slinging a corpse around?!

[Splender] - Nope! Brother's being playful!- Darts out of the room

[Doc] Why does that scare me...?

[Sally] - Papa's in a good mood!

[Doc] I think I'll put this nastiness away and hopefully keep him that way. - Shoves the open trunk under and against the thing like a dustpan and sucks it inside.

[EJ] Finally speaks once the smell clears- Is there any other reason for you being here?

[Doc] No... I just wanted your opinion.

[EJ] - Then get out

[Sally] - You can come to my room!

[Doc] Give Ej a soft look. - I hope the compass helps you. - Follows Sally.

[Sally] Leads them down the opposite hall from the one Doc normally is taken down to a very bright pink door and pushes it open. The room is filled with stuffed animals and dolls, there's a little pink plastic table with plastic chairs to match and a fake tea set on top of it-

[Doc] Your room is cute. And you have so many plushies! Looks like that big old spider found a nice home.

[Sally] - Uh huh! Do you wanna have a tea party with me?

[Doc] Sure. I might have some leaves left over from breakfast, I wasn't feeling the coffee this morning. Can I have the pot?

[Sally] Gives Doc a confused look-

[Doc] Oh! It's just there. - Looks around to see if there's a place to put some water in it.

[Sally] - I have a bathroom!

[Doc] Okay, - xe puts some water in the pot and turns up hir glitch to make it warm. Xe comes back and sets the pot down before taking out some squared off leaves that crackle a little as they translate to the higher resolution, and putting them in the pot. - Now we just let it sit for a few minutes. - Xe sits down on the floor to be closer to Sally's height

[Sally] Gathers a few stuffed animals to put around the table-

[Doc] Opens the creative and spills out a bunch of sugar blobs into a dish. They crumble into small grains as the reality hits them.

[Sally] - Sugar!

[Doc] Yeah, I love sugar! Though no one loves it as much as my little kiddo Yaunfen.

[Sally] Looks at the plastic pot- Is it ready?

[Doc] Peeks - Yep. - Xe pours a bit and stirs a little sugar in it before waving away the steam and passing it to her. - Just sip, it's still warm.

[Doc] Fixes hir own cup.

[Sally] Takes a sip and makes a face- Ick

[Doc] Not enough sugar? Oh, lets have a little milk too. - Takes a bucket from the creative and dribbles a bit in.

[Sally] Pushes the cup away and shakes her head-

[Doc] Aww.... You won't have just a little with the milk? I'll give you a cookie...

[Sally] - Mmmmmmm

[Doc] Pulls out a rather large cookie with a swirl of pink icing on it. Xe was carrying some for Yaunfen. -

[Sally] Takes another sip and then promptly holds her hand out for the cookie-

[Doc] Eyes on the prize huh? Here you go. - Has another drink of hir own tea.

[Sally] Starts eating the cookie, getting crumbs and frosting all over her face-

[Doc] Chuckles - So who are your friends here? - Gestures at the other stuffed animals around the little table.

[Sally] - There's Mr. Charlie, and Ms. Apples, and... Widemouth!

-A disturbingly grinning gremlin looking thing suddenly springs to life and dashes a little ways off and laughs-

[Sally] - Get out Widemouth!

[Doc] Is very startled - Yikes!

[Widemouth] Darts out of the room and Sally sits down with a huff-

[Doc] Good grief... - Holds the cup a little tighter and pours it full before taking a long warm drink. - That was disturbing...

[Sally] - I don't like him...

[Doc] I don't like anyone who hides in my room just to jump out. I don't blame you at all.

[Sally] - He kills children...- Her colors are starting to dull a little

[Doc] I'm suprised Slender doesn't kick his rear for coming within ten feet of you.

[Sally] - He knows better than to do anything to me...- A small trickle of blood makes it's way down the front of Sally's face

[Doc] Pulls out a bit of wool and holds it out for her- Now, now, don't get upset. You're okay.

[Sally] Sniffles a little- Everyone is leaving... And I don't get to have my tea parties that often!

[Doc] You can always come visit!

[Sally] - But I don't know how...

[Doc] You just have to ask. I can get in and out with better fidelity then I used too, and Cp can always pick you up. Slender just has to let us know.

[Sally] - Papa does?

[Doc] Well, yeah. I normally tell people to email me, but I know your dad tends to ruin computers.

[Sally] Nods-

[Doc] So don't be sad. You can come visit whenever you want. If your dad says it's okay, of course. 

[Sally] - Okay!- The blood begins to stop

[Doc] Dabs at her head with the cloth - There you go. Actually, you should visit just to see LJ's circus. He fixed everything up like new.

[Sally] - But it was fun as it was

[Doc] Esh... well the other kids weren't having fun like that. And now all the rides and stuff actually work.

[Sally] - They do?

[Doc] Yeah. He and my friend Herabrine worked really hard on all of it.

[Sally] - Okay... Papa usually doesn't play long with his siblings, so they should be about done

[Doc] Shudders a little at what Slender's idea of playing might entail.

-There's a knock on the door-

[Doc] In here?

[Splender] Opens the door, his clothes a bit ruffled- Ah, there you are

[Doc] I was just playing with Sally. Apparently she doesn't like tea. - Looks a tad confused-

[Splender] - Oh! I'll explain later. Are you ready to go?

[Doc] Nods slightly to not offend.

[Splender] - Alright, let's go then!

[Sally] - Splender! What about me!?

[Splender] - Oh Sally, I'll come visit as soon as I can, I promise

[Doc] She wants to come visit us soon.

[Splender] - Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea! But maybe we should wait until Pinwheels a bit bigger and not as bitey...

[Doc] Your call. - Stays close to Splender

[Splender] Leads them out and Offender is happily flopped in the hallway-

[Doc] Steps gingerly over him- Are you.. okay?

[Offender] Grins- Haven't played like that in awhile

[Doc] Ah, okay. It's nice to clear the air occasionally.

[Splender] - Come on, I'll make the way back- His tendrils swirl and soon the server is visible

[Doc] Scoots inside and takes a grateful breath of clean air as hir resolution goes back down.

[Splender] - I... Should go check on Pinwheel

[Deer] - Welcome back love, did you find a solution?

[Doc] Yes and no... Splender knows what Basils prey should look like, but all I have is partial corpse that's in pretty bad shape. We're goign to just have to have people be angry around him until I can reconstruct it and make a new mob.

[Deer] - Well I'm sure he'll draw a crowd of angry people soon

[Basil] Loud angry noises- 

[Doc] -sigh-

[Steve] Knocks on Lie's door. 

[TLOT] Paused to look at the koi fish in their little pond, but is close behind

[CP] Grumbles but is the closest so he opens the door-

[Steve] Hi Cp.

[CP] - The fuck do you fuckers want?

[TLOT] We're going out for a bit and we need your expertise.

[CP] Narrows eyes- On what?

[TLOT] We were planning on going to your old seed actually, Doc found a way to hurt your NOTCH remotely.

[CP] - And I'm needed why?

[TLOT] Grins - We need something that belongs to him, or at least a thing he's touched.

[CP] - And what fucking makes you think that I know what's his or what he's touched?

[Steve] You'd know better then us. Besides we were thinking Stevie could be helpful too.

[TLOT] But you have to help us get there.

[CP] Growls a little- I'll make the opening, but I'm not fucking going

[TLOT] But we need you to get back!

[CP] - I'm sure you can figure it out

[TLOT] Scolding - Cp....

[Steve] I'll go get Stevie! - rushes off

[CP] - What?

[TLOT] Don't be like that. I thought you'd be happy we can strike even a small blow from a position of perfect safety.

[CP] - I'd rather drive my sword into his face

[TLOT] They'll be time enough for that later as well.

[Steve] Returns dragging Stevie a bit excitedly-

[TLOT] Gives Steve a nod of appreciation- Thank you.

[Stevie] - Wait, you said nothing about my brother!

[TLOT] He doesn't want to go, but we do need a guide.

[Stevie] - So I'm here... Why?

[TLOT] We'll explain once we get there. Come on Cp.

[CP] - Fine, I'll make the opening- He walks down to the grassy area in front of the house, and flicks his hand forwards, creating the opening

[TLOT] Hustles him quickly through and Steve does the same for Stevie-

[CP] - Fucker!

[TLOT] Shakes himself off a bit as his resolution falls a little- This errand is for your benefit, now shush. 

[Steve] Stevie, what we need is something the fake NOTCH owned when he was watching you, or something he's touched at least.

[Stevie] - Well... The best bet would be to look around the house...

[CP] Much sarcasm- Oh joy...

[TLOT] Lead on then-

[Stevie] Takes in the familiar surroundings and heads for the house he and his brother had shared-

[Steve] Is looking around - wow, everything is so bare and simple.

[CP] - Of course it is, This is from early alpha

[Steve] I feel spoiled. 

[TLOT] I was around for this stuff, but it's the part of my memory that's corrupted or lost entirely.

[Stevie] - Ah, there's the house!- The slightly damaged building has come into view

[TLOT] Is watching Cp from the corners of his eyes.

[CP] Frowns at the building, last time he was in there was to retrieve Stevie's wooden sword-

[TLOT] at Stevie - I bet it doesn't look quite as big this time.

[Stevie] - Yeah, much more like it should be

[TLOT] Squeaks open the front door and looks around. -

-The inside is rather barren. There's a rough table and chairs but not much else other then some old chests-

[TLOT] Did he have a private room Stevie?

[Stevie] - No, he would never stay here for long, and would spend almost all of his time with me

[Steve] Then we search the trunks. - Heads for them -

[CP] Leans against the wall-

[Stevie] Thinks for a moment before heading for some of the chests farther away-

[TLOT] We just need to make sure it's not something that belonged to your actual father. Just in case.

[CP] - He... Never really brought anything

[Stevie] - He usually had that journal with him...

[TLOT] The journal is safe. That I can promise.

[Stevie] Gives him a confused look-

[TLOT] Currently I have it. It's okay.

[Stevie] - Oh! Okay... Hmmm, this trunk just has some old papers...

[Steve] Peeks - what kind of old papers?

[Stevie] - The nothing done with kind...

[Steve] Awww, I was hoping for some more Stevie drawn masterpieces. - Smiles softly at him

[CP] - We didn't have anything to draw with then asshole!

[Steve] Meanie...

[TLOT] Puts a hand on Cp's arm - I know you're stressed. Just take some deep breaths please.

[Stevie] Stands there thinking for a moment, rather distracted-

[CP] Can't resist and teleports behind Stevie- Boo

[Stevie] Jumps- NETHER!

[TLOT] NOT HELPING.

[Steve] Reflexitively gives Cp a weak slap since he was standing rather close-

[CP] Narrows eyes at Steve-

[Stevie] Moves away from his brother-

[Steve] Takes a giant step back. - Sorry...

[Stevie] - Let's keep looking...

[TLOT] Runs his hands around, just tasting energies and looking for old emotions.

[CP] - What about the fucking doorknob? He probably touched that alot

[TLOT] So did everyone else!

[Stevie] - Umm, I touched that a lot too

[Steve] Unless he always came in by the back door or something, that's not gonna work...

[Stevie] - No back door

[Steve] I know! I was just saying.

[CP] Looks upwards-

[TLOT] Is there an attic?

[CP] - No, but if I remember correctly there is a space between the ceiling and the roof... I had to go up there once to put down torches once the mobs were introduced because they were spawning up there

[Stevie] - I think I remember that?

[TLOT] Have a look Cp, you're the only one that can fly. Just don't touch anything you find directly. Use a cloth or something.

[CP] Takes to flight and knocks out a couple of blocks and gets up into the space-

[Steve] Now I'm kind of excited. I bet nobodies been up there in forever.

[CP] - Nothing up here really, but there are a couple of walls...

[TLOT] Walls? Is there a blocked off space?

[CP] - Kinda? It's like somebody shored up the walls so you could potentially hide something...

[Steve] Super excited now-

[CP] Breaks away some of the blocks-

[Stevie] Is nervous about being below his brother-

[TLOT] Should I make a nerd pole? Do you need help Cp?

[CP] - If you want

[TLOT] Gets out some wool blocks and works his way up before stepping onto the floor near Cp. He strikes a torch and holds it out-

-Some of the blocks have been knocked out-

[TLOT] Looks deeper into the hole-

-It's pretty dark on both sides-

[CP] - There's four sides to look at- Knocks out more blocks and then suddenly stops- I think I found something...

[TLOT] What is it?

[CP] - Trunk... Should we drag it out or break it?

[TLOT] I say drag. We can look in it without touching that way.

[CP] Carefully grips the edges of the trunk and begins pulling it out, he stops once it's a few blocks out- Looks like that was the right call- He points at the spots next to where the trunk had been and there are pressure plates

[TLOT] I wonder what kind of booby trap those are attached to...? We should break the roof and take it outside to open it.

[CP] - You wanna carry it?

[TLOT] Oh okay. But it would be easier for you to do it. - He breaks out a two block hole in the side of the roof and climbs out. There's a soft 'bamf' and the paw of an enderdragon reaches back in through the hole and snags the trunk with a claw before before dragging it out and gingerly setting it in the grass.

[CP] Hops out as well-

[Steve] Sees the bulk of the dragon blocking the window and goes outside- Stevie, they found something hidden up there. It was booby trapped too!

[Stevie] - Are you serious?

[Steve] Yeah! Come out!

[Stevie] Follows him out-

[TLOT] Tuns his back to the trunk and uses the tip of his tail to flip the lid open. his wings are spread to protect the others in case something flies out-

-Inside are several complex and fragmented pieces of coding-

[Stevie] - Are we sure this isn't something my brother did and forgot about?

[TLOT] I hope not. I think Cp is a better hacker then this.

[CP] - It would have been very early on...

[TLOT] Sniffs the code out of reflex, he's trying to get a read on who it belongs too.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[TLOT] Just seeing if it feels like anybody. I wonder what it was meant to do?

[Steve] Must have been important if it was hidden!

[CP] - Should we put it back together? The edges are clean so this fragmentation was intentional..

[TLOT] Lets do it with a copy, just in case. - He clicks on the bits and holds the copies out in one paw-

[CP] Begins putting the pieces together and it starts flickering back into what it originally was-

[Steve] What is it?!

[CP] - A command block

[TLOT] Did we find his computer?

[CP] - I don't know, but while here I never messed with command blocks...

[TLOT] Well then we have a confirm that it's his at least. Is there anything stored on it?

[CP] Fusses and then tenses-

[Stevie] - Brother?

[TLOT] Leans over and asks gently- what is it?

[CP] - Deletion codes...

[TLOT] Growls- Do you think it's part of that sword he's using now?

[CN] - I think it's the stuff he originally hit me with and built on from there...

[TLOT] Says something in binary, but it's absolutly a swear. 

[Steve] Frowns - Well now we can use his nasty work against him.

[CP] - So are we taking this trunk back to the server?

[TLOT] Yes. Doc can assemble the orginal pieces for Dawn and pass them over. We'll keep the copy for study. Maybe we can reverse engenieer what he did, or make a defense against it.

[CP] - Fine, let's just go

[Steve] Gives Cp a small smile- thank you for helping.

[TLOT] Takes a last look around. - I hate to say it, but I'm actually curious as to what those buttons were hooked too.

[CP] - Then go ahead and press em

[TLOT] Okay... you guys get safely back. I've got an idea. - He taps a one block hole in the roof over the button and spawns an anvil-

[CP] Makes sure he has the trunk with him-

[TLOT] Flaps his wings and hovers a bit above the house before dropping the anvil squarely into the hole.

-There's the familiar hiss of TNT-

[TLOT] Flaps backward to get clear - TNT! Back up!

-The seed rocks from the explosion as chunks of house go flying, the house ends up completely obliterated and a large crater is left where it once stood-

[Stevie] - Our first house...

[TLOT] Flaps down and lands- That was a lot of TNT...

[Steve] Thank goodness you weren't a curious kid Stevie! You could have been killed!

[CP] - Probably was put in after he was turned into an adult... He was one very curious kid

[TLOT] It's still shitty to fill a house with TNT. Looks like he wasn't worried about collateral damage...

[Stevie] - Translation being he wasn't worried about me...

[Steve] Hugs Stevie- That's terrible!

[TLOT] What a prick.

[CP] - Well, now there's definitely no reason to come back here

[TLOT] Sorry about the house... but it's bad to leave a trap unsprung where someone else might stumble on it.

[CP] - Who would come to a seed this old?

[TLOT] Looks directly at the brothers- Flux.

[CP] - Oh... Right...

[Steve] I wonder if Flux could take over the subseed with the dragons and the NOTCHs somehow and be cut loose from this one?

[Stevie] - No idea...

[TLOT] I'll look into it. But Cp is right; we've learned all we can here. And we have our prize, let's go home.

[CP] Quickly creates the opening back and strides through-

[TLOT] Picks up Steve and Stevie and shuffles in after Cp-

[Stevie] - Um... Why?

[TLOT] Puts him back down and shifts back to his normal shape - Just a habit from dealing with your brother.

[Stevie] - Oh... Okay

[CP] Closes the way behind them-

[CP] Starts walking away-

[Stevie] Is a bit lost in thought-

[Steve] Approaches Stevie gently - Do you want to talk about it? My door is always open, brother.

[Stevie] - I think... I think I want in...

[Steve] In?

[Stevie] - When you go to destroy him, I want in

[Steve] It's gonna be dangerous...

[TLOT] We can always give you a high level bow or something so you can strike from a distance. 

[Steve] I think we'll be going in with at least one or two dragons! You could ride!

[Stevie] - I'm not good at attacking from a distance, like my brother I use a sword

[TLOT] We'll think of something so you can have a piece. I'm glad you're with us. 

[Steve] Friendly pat on Stevie's back.

[Stevie] - I'm gonna head home now

[CP] Paused to listen to Stevie-

[TLOT] Turns to Cp, listening quietly for any stray thoughts.

[CP] He's a bit concerned about Stevie, but refuses to show it-

[TLOT] Just nods at Cp, he's satisfied that the feelings are there, even unspoken. - I guess I'd better deliver the package now. 

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[TLOT] I'll let you know as soon as I have news.


	259. Sea Dragons, Liz Transformed, Mix Fix

[Doc] Is rather unhappily working on the quartz floor of the shrine. It's raining outside one half of the building and it's blazing hot on the desert side. The air is full of fish and rot stink. 

[Buff] Do you even know what it is? 

[Basil] Loud noises outside- 

[Doc] It's horrible and it stinks!

[Endrea] Pokes her head in- What is that rancid smell?

[Doc] Waves hir hands vaguely at the pile of rot - THIS.

[Buff] It's a thingie!

[Endrea] - I can see that...

[Doc] It's got these flat things that look like leafy stuff, but I know it's supposed to be an animal!

[Buff] Looks at Endrea - I don't think we've met before. - Sticks out a huge hand- I'm Buff!

[Endrea] Politely takes his hand- I am Endrea

[Buff] Shakes it- You're really pretty mis.

[Doc] Uses a lance to lift away a chunk of flesh - I think I found the head. Finally.

[Endrea] - Thank you. Head, Doctor?

[Doc] Grabs something and drags it out a bit. It's a nasty looking skull with a long skinny snout and big empty eyesockets.

[Basil] Loud aggravated honking noise-

[Endrea] - I'm about ready to drag that thing out of the water and into the desert

[Doc] It's just hungry and angry. I'm working as fast as I can!

[Endrea] Grumbles- Doctor, do you mind if I stretch out into my larger form?

[Doc] Not at all. There's plenty of room even with this mess. Just try not to get any one you.

[Endrea] Shifts into her dragon form, shaking herself off a little before loafing-

[Buff] Is suprised- Whoah! I didn't know you were a dragon! You're still lovely though. Very fit and sleek.

[Endrea] Hums out her thanks-

[Buff] Leans over Doc as they try to clean the skull a bit in a cauldron of boiling water - How come it doesn't have any feet?

[Doc] I don't know! It doesn't seem to have teeth either. 

[Endrea] - It almost appears dragon like, but as far as I know dragons do not exist out there...

[Doc] Dammit, I'm gonna have to ask Lie. I need an irl expert. I hope she doesn't cuss me out for exposing her to this awful smell. 

[Buff] I'll go get her! I feel like doing some running anyway! 

[Doc] Knock yourself out man. 

[Buff] Righty-O! - Is off like a shot. 

[Doc] Stares after him.

[Endrea] - Well he's... Energetic...

[Doc] He's a bit strange, but at least he's friendly and actually helpful.

[Endrea] Humms and then preens herself a little-

[Lie] Is trimming back the honesty blossoms a little-

[Buff] Comes racing up - Mis Lie!

[Lie] Yelps- Oh! Buff, hello

[Buff] Doc needs you urgently!

[Lie] - Oh, um, okay?

[CP] Comes outside-

[Buff] Picks her up like a child and runs away with her-

[Lie] Yelps-

[CP] - YOU FUCKER BRING BACK MY WIFE!

[Buff] Someone to race! Catch me if you can! - Is almost to the spawn already-

[CP] Teleports after them with a growl-

[Buff] Makes it to the shrine and carries Lie inside-

[Lie] Immediately gags- Oh fucking hell what is that!?

[Buff] We're not sure. That's why we needed you! That was a good run. Cp's a slowpoke though.

[Doc] I didn't mean kidnap her!

[CP] Teleports in and goes to punch Buff-

[Buff] Grabs his approaching hand and shakes it vigoriously - Good race! You'll win next time I'm sure!

[CP] Sets said hand on fire-

[Lie] Slips out of Buff's grasp- So uh... Why did you need me?

[Buff] Jerks his hand away - yow! Hot stuff. 

[Doc] Because I'm trying to figure out what this is. It's something from the real world I've never seen before. It's got a long head like a dragon- gestures at the mostly clean skull - but all these plant bits attached to the skin, and I can't find any feet or flippers or anything.

[Lie] Frowns as she looks at it- I'm not sure... I mean, the leafy parts kinda remind me of a much smaller animal... But this is at least a hundred times bigger...

[Doc] This corpse was handed to me by a Leviathan. It could be a deepwater version of something normal.

[Lie] - Then maybe it's a freakishly large sea dragon?

[Doc] blinks- I though there were no dragons irl?! 

[Endrea] - Sea dragon?

[Lie] - It's not an actual dragon, it's... Hard to explain? Here, I'll just give you a mental image...

[Doc] Stares - That's a real animal?! What the fuck?

[Endrea] - Are you certain that's not a plant?

[Buff] Looks like healthy eating for a big sea monster.

[Doc] No wonder I couldn't make heads or tails of it! It has a shell body?!

[Lie] - I think so? I'm not positive though... They're related to sea horses

[Doc] You have underwater horses?! I'm shocked you haven't bugged me to bring you some for your collection?!

[Lie] - Not actual horses Doc, they just kinda look like one- Gives another mental image

[Buff] Looks like a less fancy version of the weedy thing. 

[Doc] Agreed. Are they big?

[Lie] - Not at all, they're actually quite small

[Doc] That's cute. And... I guess I can get rid of this stinky thing at least. The skull and one frond should be enough to work with.

[Buff] Shall I take it outside? 

[Doc] Only if you'll bathe later. 

[Buff] No problem! - Is already shoving the mass through the desert side door-

[CP] Considers locking Buff out-

[Doc] Cp, it's been a long time since you set something on fire besides yourself. Would you like to go incinerate it?

[CP] - Fuck yes- Goes outside ready to burn the corpse

[Buff] Rolls the mass down the hill and mops his brow before walking down himself-

[CP] Waits for Buff to get a bit closer before erupting it into flames-

[Buff] Skips backward and gets splattered a little as bits go flying- Whoah! That's one way to clean up! Good job Cp!

[CP] - I don't care what you think fucker

[Buff] Not now, but maybe someday you will. Making friends is an art!

[CP] Flips him off-

[Buff] Gives him a thumbs up-

[Liz] -Comes meandering with a sour face, nose scrunched unhappily-

[Buff] Waves - Hi Liz!

[Liz] Hhhhey!

[CP] Is just watching the flames-

[Liz] -Scoots around burning corpse to bump CP and Buff-

[Buff] Best not to do that! I've got a bit of a stink on, little one.

[Liz] Too late! Beside, not as bad as the burning version.

[Buff] Well, it will be gone soon. Cp's flames are pretty hot!

[CP] Cools down the flames to make it last longer-

[Liz] Good! Smells gross.

[Buff] Doesn't notice- And soon we're gonna have live ones! Big leafy water dragons!

[Liz] Are they gonna smell as gross as that one?

[Buff] Nope. Cause they'll be alive!

[Liz] That's good!

[Buff] And Basil won't cry anymore.

[Basil] Still making annoyed noises in the background-

[Liz] Basil? The thing Momma watched?

[Buff] Yeah, the big black sea monster that's filling up most of the bay. This is it's natural prey animal.

[CP] - So that's why Doc brought it back

[Buff] Someone named Levi gave it to hir!

[CP] - That would be the Leviathan...

[Buff] That's the one!

[CP] - What ever...

[Liz] -Nibbles on nails a bit before bouncing around and bumping head against CP gently-

[CP] - What is it?

[Buff] Excuse me for a moment- Wades into the little river

[Liz] Hi!

[Liz] -smiles up at CP-

[CP] - Do you want a treat? I might have dragonwort on me...

[Buff] Remembers he has some wood in his inventory and tosess a few chunks on the fire before going back to washing himself-

[Liz] Nope!

[Liz] Just wanna say hi. *plop to sit beside CP

[CP] - Well then hello to you to, getting into mischief?

[Liz] Not really, Mom's been tired a lot so I try to not make too much... *glance back and forth

[Liz] But! I drew a picture for a thing and I... maaay... have made a small mess?

[CP] - Good job kiddo

[Liz] They say it's not good to do that.. But Meh!

[Liz] -scratches horn base- Skeee says I gotta be more... uh.. prime? and proper! Cos' I'm special. But I'm just a kid, so I dunno what he means. What have you been up to?

[CP] - Recovering, I was injured...

[Liz] ! By what? You're so strong! Can I fight whatever hurt you?

[CP] - The false NOTCH...

[Liz] -Head tilt- What?

[CP] - I have two NOTCH's, the one spawned for me, and the one that took over... The one that took over not only managed to delete me, but delete Lie as well...

[Liz] Delete? Like.. Make go away? How! That's shitty. *pause, droop head and look around for parental units because shi used a bad word

[Liz] You should kill the bad one.

[CP] - We're trying

[Lie] Trying? Why not just do! Or is he like... Strong? Real strong?

[CP] - Very strong

[Liz] Oh! Huh... Stronger than you?

[CP] - Not for long

[Liz] That's good! Hard to believe anything stronger than you.

[CP] - Thanks kiddo, well, I'm going to check on my wife

[Liz] Alright!

[Doc] Just climbs into the lava fountain fully clothed and scrubs off - thank goodness. I feel like my sinuses were in full rebellion. 

[TLOT] comes up from the kitchen hallway carrying the trunk. -Doc? I have what yo asked for. 

[TLOT] Yeah. And it's a fucking command block in pieces.

[Doc] REALLY? Do you know what's on it?

[TLOT] Obviously a bit bummed- Deletion codes...

[Doc] Gets out too fast and spills a bit of lava on the floor- THAT BASTARD. We've got his ass now! There's no way that belonged to anyone else. How did we miss it before?

[TLOT] it was hidden in a wall with a booby trap that was set to blow up the house.... Stevie is not happy.

[Doc] Well.... At least he won't have any illusions now as to which side he should be on. 

[TLOT] This is true.

[Doc] I'm taking this straight to Dawn! 

[Basil] Tremendous angry wail- 

[Doc] Then we take care of Basil....

[Doc] sticks the trunk in hir inventory and shifts, crowding Endrea slightly - I'm not even closing the door! I'll be super quick!

[Liz] -Trots up to the shrine, poking head in-

[Doc] Liz arrives just in time to see doc in their dragon shape knock a hole in reality itself and go racing through the broken tv on the other side. The portal stays open, statick all around its edges and bits of sand blowing inside and pixellating on the floor of the shrine

[Liz] ... What? -Slink up to peek into portal head tilting and expression curious.-

[Endrea] Has come that direction- I wouldn't go through there Liz

[Liz] Why? Where's it go?

[Endrea] - The real world, someplace that will cause you pain at first

[Liz] Sounds like trash. Why's Doc going? *plop to sit, look up at Endrea

[Endrea] - Because they have business out there

[Lie] Comes up after convincing CP to finish burning the corpse-

[Liz] Oh. ... But doesn't it hurt Doc? Or does Doc go out a lot?

[Endrea] - The pain is only once, then it doesn't hurt anymore

[Lie] - Talking about going irl?

[Endrea] - Yes Mistress

[Liz] Oh! That's cool. Have you gone out? *tilt head up at Endrea

[Endrea] - Yes, many times

[Liz] That's cool!

[Endrea] - Perhaps when you're older

[Liz] I gotta wait for Doc to get back, I gotta drawin' to show em! So I can look like Momma. *nod nod a bit and pop drawing out of inventory to proudly present to Endrea

[Endrea] - That's a very nice drawing Liz

[Liz] I can do better when I'm bigger, probably... But it's good for now!

[Endrea] - Yes it is, and I'm sure you'll surprise Mix and Sky with it

[Liz] It'll.. Also make it easier to get around in the house. *sheepish look

[Liz] It's gotta make Momma feel better, right? She'll like it!

[Endrea] - Yes, that's why most of us also have human forms

[Lie] - Make her feel better?

[Liz] Momma's tired a lot and doesn't go walking with us anymore. She went out the other day though!

[Lie] - She's really tired? How long has she been feeling tired?

-Liz sets the picture down and counts on hir paws a bit- [Liz] ...Uhh.... -Gives up and shrugs a bit- A While?

[Lie] Frowns in concern- Well, maybe you should mention it to Doc

[Liz] I planned to! When I showed Doc my picture!

[Lie] - Good, that's what you should do for somebody they care about

[Liz] Not be a meanie like CP? Even if he means good under all that mean?

[Lie] - He's not always a meanie. He's learning to be better all the time

[Liz] Yeah, but he's still a big meanie sometimes. Usually to people who are jus' trying to be nice!

[Lie] - It's because he doesn't know how to respond. Nobody had been nice to him in a very, very long time

[Liz] Then he should try being like them! He's real nice to kids like me! He was gon' give me a treat!

[Lie] - He's good with kids because he raised his brother who used to be a kid

[Liz] Then why's he mean to him too? *head tilt

[Lie] - They were both tricked by a very mean NOTCH who made Stevie an adult and turned them against each other. As soon as CP gained his eyes he went to Stevie to make sure he was okay, and Stevie had been tricked into thinking he was bad

[Liz] The Mean NOTCH that Cp talked about? That sucks.

[Lie] - Yeah it does, he was a lot worse when he first came here

[Liz] Momma says he yelled a lot on her first day here. He was loud a lot, wasn't he?

[Lie] - Very much so, he also killed the others here a lot more

[Liz] Huh... *chew on claws a bit, lowering head thoughtfully

-There's a bit of bird noise as some gulls are scattered by the doctor returning- 

[Doc] shoots back through the hole and seals it behind hir. Phasing artfully through my the huge glass window and sliding back inside and down between the eyes of the Herobrine in the stained glass. Xe thumps down on the floor with a cruel smile. - the deed will be done tonight. And all she wanted was the buttons from the block. So I can work on reversing the actual information

[TLOT] Good. I hope she kills the bastard.

[Liz] Doc's back! *bounce bounce up

[Lie] Shudders a little as she remembers what happened to her-

[Doc] Pats Liz with a paw- how are you doing kiddo?

[Liz] I'm good! Look look, I brought a picture so you can make me look like Momma! *dart back to pick picture up and present it to Doc

[Doc] holds it in hir claws- Aww. I can do this. But I have to take care of Basil first. Just stay here, okay?

[Liz] Alright! I got time, Momma'll be happy to see me all bipidal like her she'll feel better! *plop to sit

[Doc] Lie? Could you furnish me with some plants? Nothing specific, just lots of big leaves.

[Doc] Wait? Feel better? What's wrong with Mix?

[Lie] - Sure- She concentrates and creates leafy seaweed like leaves

[Doc] Sets up hir own command block and places the skull on it while waiting for Liz to answer hir-

[TLOT] Leaves? 

[Buff] Comes back from the side passage in to watch-

[Liz] Momma's tired a lot now. *chews on nails a slight bit

[Liz] Doesn't get up as much. She got out for the first time in a while the other day!

[Doc] That doesn't sound right, have her come see me for a checkup very soon, okay?

[Liz] I'll see if she'll get out of bed to. She just lays around... *pout

[Liz] Doesn't go for walks with us anymore.

[Doc] I'll walk you home when we're done then.

[Liz] -nod nod-

[CP] Comes back in- That things burnt to a crisp now!

[Liz] Good!

[CP] - Oh, you're still here

[Liz] Yep!

[CP] - Surprised one of your guardians hasn't come looking for you yet

[Liz] M a big kid! They don't gotta watch me!

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Liz]... Mostly. Skee could watch me, but he was reading so i didn't bother him....

[CP] - Did you at least let one of them know where you were going?

[Liz].... Yessss?

[CP] Gives her an "I don't believe you face"

[Liz] Kind of? I said it really fast while running up the stairs

[CP] Sighs- Oh joy...

[Liz] - sheepish grin-

[Doc] is listening while coding and adds a bunch of Lies foliage to the shape Xe's creating around the skull. The resulting thing is bigger then a horse, but easily manipulated in hir paws.

[Lie] - Wow, that thing really is huge...

[Liz] - scoots over to watch -

[TLOT] just let me know when it's my turn...

[Doc] I will, I will! I know this your area too.

[CP] - I thought you didn't like bringing large stuff to life TLOT?

[Liz] *blep

[TLOT] Only because I was afraid of getting in trouble. - he beams at them with pride in his friends- but since those close to my hearts slew the beast. I don't have to be afraid anymore.

[CP] Makes a gagging motion-

[Doc] We can't finish it in here anyway, it's a water creature. - Xe bundles up the creature into its codes and stuffs it in a spawn egg. It looks a bit like a creeper egg., all green and speckled

[Liz] - baps CPs knee with a paw - that's not nice! Smile!

[CP] - Smiling isn't my thing

[TLOT] Takes the egg gently and cuts his fingers on his teeth, painting it purple with blood and making it pulse softly-

[Liz] Then nod, or somethin!

[CP] Just pats Liz on the head-

[Liz] ya don't gotta be all scared and scary anymore! Ya got family. *nuzzle hand a bit

[CP] - It's part of my job to be scary

[Liz] Then be a nicer scary. Scary at the right people!

[Doc] He has a reputation to maintain Liz. Otherwise the other pastas will pick on him.

[TLOT] It's ready. You guys want to come outside and watch?

[Doc] You bet I do!

[Lie] - Sure

[Endrea] - It depends on which direction we're going

[TLOT] Heads up the short steps to the hallway below the signaling tower-

[Doc] Desert side Endrea.

[Endrea] - Then I will follow

[Doc] Just walks out through the wall and loafs where xe can see TLOT-

[Endrea] Steps outside and Lie follows her-

[Basil] Stirring in the pond, quiet for the moment-

[Liz] - trot out with to look at what's happening -

[Doc] Is entranced and hir eyes sparkle with wonder. - They're beautiful...

[Basil] Deep snuffling and a sudden thrashing as they try to turn around and get out of the bay without touching the lava falls.

[TLOT] Rolls the egg over in his hands and copies it several times. He holds it up and clicks it into the water again and again. The big weedy sea dragons spawn out in an arc and are visible for frozen moments as they plunge into the water and quickly swim away with their plantlike fronds twirling like fans in the clear water.

[TLOT] Leans out to see around the bridge better-

[Basil] goes roaring after the dragons with his jaws wide-

[TLOT] Guess we better make lots of those...

[Doc] No shit...

[Lie] - Lets hope they can breed on their own...

[Doc] If they can't, we'll just spawn a bunch periodically. Maybe it's time I coded for something to be a natural spawn. I've never done that.

[Liz] pretty.....

[Deer] In chat- What did you just make?

[Doc] We finished ressurecting the thing I had the corpse of, my dearest. You'll love em! Part dragon, head like a horse and covered with pretty leaf things.

[Deer] - Sounds bizarre...

[Doc] I'll spawn some for you later. I think Basil will eat all of these in short order since they haven't had them in a while.

[Doc] At Liz - Your turn kiddo. Then we go check on Mix. 

[TLOT] There's something wrong with Mix?

[Doc] Apparently. 

[TLOT] Why can't we just tp her here? 

[Buff] I can go get her! 

[Doc] No you can't! She lives deep underwater!

[Buff] Pouts-

[Liz] My turn! My turn!

[Doc] Unfurls the drawing again and makes a quick table of woodblocks - I think.... hmmm,, obsidian and black wool.... Xe starts crushing and melting blocks into pixels and sits down on hir hanches to shape a person sized doll out of the mass. 

[TLOT] You're getting much faster at doing that. 

[Doc] Practice makes perfect.

[Doc] Whats this pointy thing on top Liz? Is it a sagital crest? Or do you just want a pointy purple hat?

[Liz] Hair! I didn't make the back but.. Its hair, like mommas!

[Doc] Pulls out some purple wool and starts fiddling with it. - Your moms puffs out and down though. It's short- Starts trying to arrange the hair on the doll without much luck.

[Liz] Well yeah, but my crest goes up! Maybe try something sturdy to keep it up?

[Liz] Or I could style it...

[Doc] A little slime would keep it up. Mine just stands because I have so much natural statick. - Xe starts rolling a little tail and paints some stripes on it.

[Liz] Is that why? Huh. Cool! *cheerful smile

[Doc] Pinches up the stripes into purple bumps- Yeah, that's why it droops when my energy is low.

[TLOT] Spawns a few more sea dragons just to watch them leap and swim. 

[Basil] Is barely visible on the horizon chasing one of the weedy sea dragons-

[Liz] Neat! -Leans in to watch Doc work, blepping slightly-

[Doc] Does some finishing touches and holds the limp body up like a doll- Does that look right to you?

[TLOT] Are you ready for Mix Doc? 

[Doc] Just about, you should warn her first anyway.

[Liz] -Trot around to look at it- Hmmmm... Yeah!

[TLOT] Mentally to Mix - Doc wants to take a look at you. Are you busy, now-ish?

[Doc] Holds out the body- It'll vanish when you take it. That's normal. Just equipt it in the chest slot of your inventory.

[Mix] -In reply after a moment- Uh.... Give me a second to get some clothing on, then sure.

[Liz] -Takes body excitedly-

[TLOT] Waits-

[Doc] Go on Liz, try it out. Walking will take some practice, but you'll get the hang of it. This is a good place to practice. Falling on sand isn't too terrible. 

[Liz] -Small pause before bam, humanoid kiddo!- Oooooo! *wobble onto butt and just, wiggle legs a bit experimentally, feeling everything with hir hands-

[Mix] Alright, now I'm ready.

[Doc] Puts hir tail fluff behind Liz to keep hir upright-

\- /Tp Mixminer to HerobrineTheLordofTears/ -

[Doc] Now you can show your mom too.

[Mix] -Plops a little against TLOT, wobbling on her feet. She looks as tired as she probably feels. She looks like she threw the nearest shirt on, and it's probably Sky's as it's about 4 sizes too big for her tiny ass.-

[Liz] -Shakily gets to feet, although hir posture is highly based on bad balance. A tragic case of "Where did all my bodyweight go and how do I stand or do anything without it??".- Momma!

[Lie] Frowns a little in concern- Mix...

[Endrea] Goes to help Liz stand and find her balance-

[Mix] Hmm?

[Liz] This is neat..... *leaning on Endrea

[Doc] Is so concerned xe scoops up Mix in hir paws. - your colors are terrible! Everything so dull and gray and you, have a gem forming in your chest?! Is that normal for your seed?! I know Nk has one...

[Lie] Spawns a few healing flowers-

[Mix] - startled, but now in Doc's paws - Uhh-- I... My brothers did... Notch's was gold though... *sleepy shrug, looking up at Doc

[Doc] is feeling over the gem, looking for any .exe files or hidden folders- it's a... Battery?

[TLOT] How interesting. It seems like so much associated with your home seed is crystal powered.

[Doc] Bites hir lip a little bit.- I know what you need but it's not gonna feel good at all. So my apologies in advance.

[TLOT] Do you need blood Doc?

[Doc] No actually what I need is- hir head swings around to face the big brine who is merely watching with a bored expression- Cp.

[CP] - What?

[Endrea] Is coaching Liz a little, having experience with not only herself but her three children as well-

[Mix] -Worried expression-

[Liz] -A very quick learner, Shi's walking, if a bit wobbly-

[Mix] Should I... Be worried?

[Endrea] - Good, your starting to get it now

[Liz] -Toddle toddle-

[Doc] No, I mean, it won't be fun. But I'm 96% sure it will work. Your crystal seems to have a good capacity for electrical load even though the stats are still forming.

[Mix] Oh-- You're gonna shock me aren't you? Oh--- This is gonna hurt.... *slight wiggle

[Doc] Cp remember that bolt you threw at me in the Nether? Hit me again. Aim for my tail so I can cushion the blow on Mix a little bit. It's gonna hurt me if that sweetens the pot for you.

[Mix] Ehhh.... ... If... If it makes me feel better...

[CP] Debates a little before summoning the lightning to his hand- Fine- He chucks it as hard as he can at Docs ass

[Doc] Hir teeth clamp too tightly shut to scream at the sheer voltage flowing through hir and xe crushes Mix painfully to hir chest trying to filter some of the raw power to avoid cooking the smaller creature. After several painful moments the power finds its level, leaving Mix full and Doc feeling like a burnt out light bulb. Xe topples slowly to one side and lets go of Mix- you... Fucker...

[CP] - That's my line

-Mix is mostly a ball of screaming pain throughout the voltage. She plops onto the ground and lays there for a second, staring ahead. The emerald in her back is glowing with frantic light.-

[Liz] Momma! Doc!

[Mix] -Slowly sits up, shivering a bit. Her colors are mostly back to normal, maybe even a bit brighter?- Woah---- Holy fuck. I.--- That's a lot of energy... -Slight rock in place-

[Endrea] - Shhh, see? She's alright Liz

[Liz] -Baring teeth a bit only to relax as Mix is alright- Mom! -Does the scramble to her, it's an odd mix(haha) of motions, clearly trying to go fast like shi usually would, but it doesn't quite match up with the new body-

[Endrea] - Careful

[Lie] Is pinching the bridge of her nose and grumbling under her breath over her husbands behavior-

[Endrea] - Liz, try keeping your feet a bit farther apart

[Doc] softly- Lie...?

[TLOT] Also approaches out of concern-

[Lie] - Yes?- Moves a bit closer to them

[Doc] I'm offically tattling on your husband for fucking my ass with lighting and not even buying me flowers or dinner first.

[Lie] - Oh trust me, there will be repercussions...

[Doc] Good. 

[TLOT] Is trying not to laugh since Doc's obviously being sarcastic-

[Doc] Mix? Are you okay?

[CP] Approaches his wife- Come on, I did what Doc asked

[Lie] - No sex, two weeks

[CP] - WHY!?

[Mix] I feel so alive! I'm not tired at all anymore! -standing up a bit wobbly, looking at herself as Liz toddles over. throws an arm around her dragon kid and gives hir a big smooch to the forehead-

[Doc] Good. If no one minds, I think I'm just going to lay here for a bit, since the well-understood rule about not toasting the admins has been soundly violated.

[CP] - YOU TOLD ME TO!

[Mix] -Smooches Liz's head again before sifting a blanket from her inventory, delicately drapes it over Doc.-

[Doc] Thank you Mix. Not on my ass I didn't!

[Mix] No problem! Thanks again, really... But I should be getting this troublemaker home.

[Liz] But mooommmaaa

[Endrea] - They will need some clothes...

[Liz] Nooo! I don't need clothes!

[TLOT] We can toga for now. - Pulls on his shirt and multiplies the blue fabric until it's a long, wide strip. Artfully he winds it around Liz and then tosses the end over hir shoulder. - There you go.

[Liz] Laaammmeeee... Dragons don't need to be dressed!

[Mix] Oh hush, its better than getting gasped over if someone spots you! *herd herd the Liz

[Mix] Bye, thanks again! Life saver, really.

[Lie] - Hey Doc, while we're here...

[Doc] Is laying with hir forked tongue hanging out just a teeny bit. - yus?

[Lie] - Pretty sure I'm well enough now for you to take one of my hearts to give CP, if your up for it that is...

[CP] - Lie...

[TLOT] That is going to hurt....

[Lie] - I know, but even though he won't admit it it will give CP a bit more peace

[CP] - Rather not have to have one of your hearts

[Doc] We have demonstrated why it's a good idea though...

[TLOT] I'll make something to keep it in. Save you a little effort. - He takes a gold ingot and an emerald from the creative and starts picking them apart on the wooden blocks Doc left out.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] I guess I'll need to be smaller. I don't want to hurt you needlessly. - Xe shrinks down and ends up laying flat on the ground.

[Lie] Takes a breath to steady herself and CP moves behind her-

[TLOT] Holds up the finished locket. It's more the size of a pocket watch, but it is heart shaped. The front has two overlapping emerald leaves, and he squeezes a small latch to make them pop open like a pair of wings.

[Lie] - It's beautiful TLOT

[TLOT] Blushes slightly- 

[Doc] No, don't stand. You come down here. Sit across from me at least.

[Lie] Moves so she's sitting in front of Doc-

[Doc] Levers up from the ground and sits cross-legged, facing her. Xe steadies hirself, still looking rather frazzled, and lays a hand gently on Lie's chest.

[Lie] Small pull away at Doc touching near boobs-

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Easy. I'll be as gentle as I can. - Xe makes a little bit of statick around hir fingers and traces a small hole -

[Lie] Looks away a little-

[Doc] Brushes a fingertip along her heart cluster and settles on one near the bottom, close to the redstone heart that's pulsing softly and throwing a bit of reddish light across hir features-

[Lie] Flinches a little at the contact-

[Doc] Melts the connection and plucks the tiny heart from her chest. Xe puts hir other palm on Lie's sternum to keep her from toppling as the hole closes. - Done.

[Lie] Lets out a whine of pain and CP moves quickly, gathering her into his arms and trying his best to soothe her-

[TLOT] Closes the locket around the small heart and holds it gently. 

[Doc] Stays sitting. - Sorry Lie...

[Lie] - It... It's okay...- She curls into CP's embrace

[TLOT] I have a muffin if you want it. A little food will help you heal.

[Lie] - Thanks- She holds her hand out for it

[TLOT] Smiles and passes it to her- It has little white dots on the top that are immediately recognizable as lightning berries.

[Doc] Smiles- Just expanding your repitoire huh?

[TLOT] What can I say? They taste good.

[Lie] Nibbles on the muffin, relaxing in CP's familiar warmth-

[CP] - Give it to me- He doesn't like TLOT holding Lie's heart

[TLOT] Offers it- No need to be so gruff. I know you'll take good care of it.

[Doc] Hopefully we won't ever need to use it.

[CP] Pockets it for now as he stands, lifting his wife as he goes-

[Lie] - I suspect we're heading home

[CP] - No shit

[Doc] It's okay Lie. I need to go ground myself anyway.


	260. Sammn

[?] A figure runs hellbent & recklessly through what looks like a dark forest. A woman, dressed in dark rags and covered in blood. Her flight is frenzied, stumbling over everything in her path in a blind panic. Every few minutes, she glances over her shoulder, only to dash forward with more urgency. In the distance behind her, several shadows race after her. 

[Brine] Sighing deeply, he lifts his head up to limit of the chain around his neck. His good eye faintly glows in the darkness as the vision fades from his mind. He has no choice anymore, he can't let her be caught, it would be the death of both of them. Drawing what strength he had left, he reaches out past the boarder of his world, into the strange darkness beyond, searching.

[?] There is a strange sound, like the cross of a email notification and a wind-chime. Then a soft tapping sound against the firewall. After a few seconds, it repeats but louder. 

[Deer] Shivers a little- Oh my... Doc?

[Doc] Is laying on the floor drawing with Yaunfen- What is it my sweet?

[Deer] - Somethings at the firewall...

[Doc] Oh dear. Yaunfen? I guess you're playing with just mom for a bit. Mada has to go, it looks like we have visitors. - Xe kisses hir child on the forehead.

[Yaunfen] - Mada, I go to? Adventure?

[Doc] I don't know what kind of danger I'm walking into, I don't want to risk you or Deerheart. You stay here this time. 

[Yaunfen] Lowers head sadly- Oh... Okay Mada...

[Doc] Holds the tip of their snout under the chin and kisses their nose. - Someday. You're getting so big. If you don't develop some weird powers on your own, mada is gonna set you up with some, and then you can go adventuring with me.

[Yaunfen] - Okay- Goes over to snuggle Deer

[Deer] - Be safe love

[Doc] Hugs Deerheart as well. - I will be. Love you both. - Heads off-

[Buff] Doing pushups by the skeleton horse pen at the spawn

[Ashe] Grunts as he hits the ground outside-

[Endrea] - Easy now, you've almost got it

[Buff] Stops what he's doing - You okay little guy?

[Ashe] - Uh huh! I'm working on my flying

[Doc] jogs up looking for the source of the tapping from without.

[Endrea] - Hello Doctor- She nudges Ashe back up

[Buff] Waves at Endrea- It's a lovely day, isn't it? [It's not really. It's a bit dreary.] 

[Endrea] - Indeed, a good day for flying

[Buff] Stands up and streches - Ahh. Out for some exercise Doctor?

[Doc] Nah. We might have company.

[Endrea] - More?

[?] Another tapping, chime sound, louder than before. 

[Doc] Cuts a small hole and peeks out into the void. Listening intently.

[?] One last loud chime and a sheet of paper slaps against Doc's face. 

[Doc] Grabs the paper and leans back into the light to read it-

[?] There are only three lines of text on the paper. Top line is a string of numbers, second line a set of coordinates, the third line simply states, “saVe heR. heLp mE. brIne."

[Ashe] - Doc? What's that?

[Doc] Shit... We need to go out. Now.

[Buff] Reads over hir shoulder- I can help!

[Endrea] - What do you need Doctor?

[Doc] Reinforcements. There's a Herobrine out there calling for help. - Xe makes the hole wider- 

[Endrea] - Shall I lend my assistance?

[Ashe] - I wanna help?

[Endrea] - No Ashe, why don't you go find Uncle GG and your siblings

[Doc] Please. It doesn't look like we have much time- Xe goes outside and Buff follows-

[Ashe] Huffs but does go off to find GK-

[Endrea] Uses her own powers to make the hole large enough for her-

[Doc] Closes the wall behind them and rushes out into the dark. Looking for the coordinates-

[Endrea] Follows, alert and ready for anything which may come their way-

[Doc] Finds it and opens a way. They emerge into a dark oak forest-

[Endrea] Growls a little as they enter-

[?] panting, looks over her shoulder and puts on a burst of speed

[Doc] Shifts into his dragon shape and sits up like a gopher to see over the trees- 

[Buff] Puts his hands alongside his mouth- Hellloo?

[Endrea] Growls at a creeper-

[?] hears the noise as she emerges out of the shadows and slides to a stop, falling on her rear. She stares at them in shock. 

[Buff] Hello! Do you need help?

[Doc] Flumps back down and sniffs- I smell blood! Oh!

[Endrea] Watches the direction the woman came from-

[?] crashing sounds come from the forest behind her as she continues to stare at them. 

[Endrea] - Artemisia- She stretches into her full size and is poised to attack

[Doc] Gathers a mouthful of loud crackling statick and bad code-

[Buff] Bounces on his heels a bit-

[?] From the shadows emerge 3 large black horses, eyes glowing red and decked in diamond armor. On their backs sit 3 similarly clad figures, armed with swords and shields. 

[Endrea] Blasts them with void energy-

[Buff] I hope you're ready for a fight! Chasing a lady like that!

[?] The two on the sides move in time to avoid the blast, but the center one takes it head on. The horse & rider cry out once and fall, turning to black dust. 

[Buff] Pushes the nearest tree to fall on them-

[Doc] Just blasts whatevers left with the mess of scrambled codes in hir mouth-

[?] The one closest to the tree sees it falling and manages to avoid it, only to have Doc's blast hit them dead on. The other manages to duck the blast, barely. The horse rears up, screaming and then takes off back into the forest. 

[Endrea] Huffs in annoyance-

[Doc] Roars after them- And don't come back. Or you'll get more of the same!

[?] is speechless and has curled into a ball on the ground. 

[Buff] You're safe now miss. Are you alone? Or is there someone else who needs saving too?

[Doc] Bumps agains Endrea playfully- That was easy. - Xe leans down to examine the woman.

[Endrea] Spreads her wing over the group to shelter them as her head swivels around, on the look out for more danger-

[?] has her eyes closed tight and is mumbling. - They aren't real, they aren't real. 

[Doc] I guess we just go then?

[Buff] I don't see anybody else around?

[Endrea] - I can smell others... We should hurry

[Doc] Foes or fleeing people though?

[Endrea] - I can't tell

[Doc] Then we smash and grab. We'll get the details from her when we're safe. - Xe thumps hir tail - Buff? 

[Buff] I'm all over it - He picks up the woman in a craddle carry and rushes over to Doc. 

[Doc] Xe kneels and lets him up before making another hole back out into the void

[Endrea] Brings up the rear as they move along-

[Doc] Zips outside and waits for Endrea before closing the hole again - So long suckers! - xe prances a bit in the darkness and heads for home-

[Endrea] Looks at the woman- I wonder what's happening with her?

[Buff] She seems really upset. 

[Doc] She may be in shock, That's why I'm hurrying. We need to get her somewhere warm.

[Endrea] - We're almost there...

[Doc] Makes a slight correction and comes out into the desert by the shrine. Knowing it won't be raining there-

[Buff] Slides off hir back and lays the woman down on the warm sand. 

[Doc] Miss? You called for help?

[Endrea] Settles down in the sand-

[?] As the warmth gets to her, she relaxes. Slowly she opens her eyes, which are purple with no pupil. - Ah... Help? Call? 

[Doc] Loafs. - Someone sent us a message, calling for help- brandishes the bit of paper in two claws-

[?] looks at paper and reads - I didn't... I couldn't. But... I can almost remember who this is. - She taps the name. 

[Doc] You're covered in blood. Do you need medical attention? Or is it not yours?

[?] She looks at herself, shocked. - I... Don't think it's mine, but I.. I can't say no. I don't remember. 

[Doc] Lifts up hir head and shrinks down to hir human form. - I'll take a look. I'm a doctor.

[?] She flinches at the transformation, but continues to sit. - Who are you? 

[Doc] Just a glitch. I'm DoctorF. Doc is fine. This is my NOTCH Buff, and our friend Endrea.

[Endrea] Nods her head respectively, not noticing her tail dipping into the water-

[?] She looks over Doc, then Endrea, but when she spots Buff, she freezes. 

[Buff] Waves with a big friendly smile.

[Doc] Checks her for wounds and takes a peek at her code while shes distracted-

[?] She starts shaking. 

[Endrea] - Is everything alright?

[?] Suddenly she pushes back from Doc, grabbing her head. - No! NO! NO! 

[Doc] It's okay! You're safe! Calm down!

[Buff] Oh dear.....

[Endrea] Her full attention is on the woman-

[?] She stumbles back more, still holding her head, then freezes. Lowering her hand, she looks up at them, snarling. - NOT AGAIN! - Holding out her hand, a long black shadow starts to form. 

[Endrea] Is up in a flash and pouncing on the stranger-

[Doc] Is fumbling around and tosses out some of Lie's calming flowers - Just take deep breaths, we don't want to hurt you!

[?] She thrashes around, snarling and growling.

[Flux] Suddenly perks from where she's snuggled next to Notch-

[Doc] Calls out for TLOT over the chat and after a moment he runs up with Steve at his heels-

[TLOT] What's going on?!

[Doc] She's having a fit of some kind! Touch her mind and see if you can tell what's wrong!

[TLOT] reaches out to her mentally. Projecting calming thoughts-

[Flux] Dissolves into her mist form and reappears near the group- Doctor...

[Steve] Looks afraid and Buff reflexitively pats him on the head- Hey!

[Doc] Flux...?

[TLOT] Picks up flashes of memories: her fighting a Notch, another man with white eyes, then an explosion of pain. 

[Flux] Narrows her gaze at the woman before her and raises her hand, suddenly tightening it into a strong grip, halting the woman's magic- That's enough

[TLOT] She has a brine. A NOTCH too. Don't know if either of them are still alive though.

[Doc] Then I wonder what she herself is? 

[?] She goes limp suddenly. 

[Steve] Is already pulling out a blanket. - poor thing...

[TLOT] We should get her inside at least.

[Flux] - There is magic affecting her...

[Doc] Oh dear.... well that's more your area then mine. Can you help her?

[Flux] - I can try- She begins weaving her own magic around the woman's, creating a fine webbing to hold it in. She secures it to the woman's body tightly, not wanting any harm to come to this seed- That should do it... Please, alert me immediately if you begin to see traces of my taint...

[Doc] I'll keep her under observation.

[Endrea] Backs off a little-

[TLOT] Weaves a bit of soothing energies and lets them settle around the group-

[Brine] - Slumps forward, held up by his encased arms. Knowing that she is out of his reach gives him time. Before he can rest, a set of heavy footsteps comes up behind him. Lifting his head, he leers up at the bald brown dressed man. 

[FalseNotch] — What have you done? - When Brine fails to answer, the man kicks him hard in the side, causing him to jerk away and start coughing. 

[Brine] - coughing - She is out... of your... reach. - When he has his breath back, he starts to softly laugh.   
[Brine] Count your days, Impostor. This time you can't simply just imprison me. I have one follower left and you'll never reach her now. - He continues to laugh. 

[FalseNotch] - Staring down at the other, he's enraged at this new turn of events. When Brine doesn't stop laughing, he suddenly backhands him, silencing him. - It doesn't matter. A single soul won't be enough to save you, especially when that soul isn't even here for you to draw from. 

[Brine] - keeps quiet, waiting.

[FalseNotch] You will learn your place. - He turns and stomps away. 

[Brine] - sags against his bindings, exhausted. He's given her a fighting chance, all he can do is wait and hope once more, she will pull through for him. 

[TLOT] I hate the thought that you may have left someone else at the mercy of a NOTCH...

[Doc] it couldn't be helped. We need to know more about the situation

[Steve] Sneaks close enough to the woman to drape a yellow kitted shawl over her shoulders

[Buff] Bad NOTCHs are stupid. They don't appreciate the job they've been given.

-Firebird glides by overhead, only to pause and circle back around to hover over the group a bit-

[Buff] waves at the birb

[TLOT] Looks up- ah, more company

[Doc] Hmm?

[Firebird] -Swoops down and lands heavily on Doc's head. Probably harder than necessary.-

[Doc] Is knocked flat - Whoah! What the hell Firebird?!

[Firebird] -Angry bird noises-

[Firebird] -Hops on Doc's head a few times, lighter-

[Doc] Transforms again to keep from being driven into the sand- FIREBIRD STOP IT!

[Firebird] -One final angry hop before getting off and glaring at Doc-

[Endrea] - I wonder what's wrong...

[TLOT] Bemused expression- something troubling you Firebird?

[Firebird] -Squawks at TLOT-

[Firebird] -Covers face with wings and grumbles softly-

[Endrea] - Is something wrong with CN?

[Firebird] -Head shake-

[?] - head suddenly clear, she struggles upright and looks around, confused. - Where in the holy Nether am I now? 

[Flux] - You're safe

[?] Safe? Ah... ok. Safe is a start. Next question, why am I here? 

[Doc] where and why are the same thing. This is a sanctuary for Herobrines- gestures at the giant brine in the stained glass of the shrine

[Firebird] -Looks at new person after a moment to calm down-

[?] - she looks at the glass, makes a face, then rubs her temple. - I feel like I'm missing things, again. 

[Flux] - Well you are rather influenced by magic...

[TLOT] scans Firebirds thoughts

[Firebird] -It's mostly that Mix is being a nuisance now, but not much on the how-

[Endrea] Shifts back to her more human form-

[TLOT] this is one annoyed birb Doc. Apparently Mix is being super hyper.

[?] - rubs head while thinking - Magic... mag... Oh. It happened again. 

[Flux] - You know what it is?

[?] Yes, no and maybe. It's hard to explain, doubly since I can never remember everything. 

[?] - she starts looking frantically - I didn't hurt anyone this time, did I? 

[Flux] - No, I ceased your magic. What's your name?

[?] Sammn, that part I can always remember. 

[Flux] - My name is Flux, I am an embodiment of magic

[Sammn] Alright, but please don't take offense if I don't remember. 

[Flux] - I will not. I will let you know that I've put a seal the magic inside of you for the time being

[Sammn] Thank you, I think. I mean... - She sighs and pulls the blanket tighter around her. 

[Endrea] - What's wrong?

[Sammn] I don't know... I'm confused, but I know this has happened before. Many times. 

[Sammn] Each time, I remember less and the feeling that I'm failing at sometime gets worse. 

[Doc] How odd. Well... We also take in creepypastas. So we're rather used to people who have occasional fits of rage for little to no reason.

[TLOT] Scans Sammn looking for the Insanity infection in her mind and comes up empty. - 'SHEs not there Doc...'

[Doc] Well thats a relief, even though it also makes things harder

[Buff] Failing at something?

[Steve] Saw the little bit of memories secondhand- Maybe you need to save your Herobrine?

[Sammn] - she frowns - Herobrine? The name Brine seems fimilar, maybe they are the same? 

[Endrea] - Well many here are brines

[TLOT] Slides off his helm and shakes out his hair a bit. His eyes twinkle like stars. - many of us look the same. Perhaps my face is familiar?

[Sammn] - stares at him - Close your left eye

[TLOT] Does so and it looks like he's giving a rather saucy wink

[Sammn] - stares then eyes go wide - Brian! 

[Steve] is that his name?

[Doc] Then we did leave someone behind... - wilts

[Endrea] - They may have been nowhere near Doc

[Doc] Still looks sad

[Sammn] Brian.... I... I can almost remember. - grabs her head again, grimacing. 

[TLOT] Reaches out to her mentally- don't strain, just breathe...

[Doc] We'll find them.

[Buff] So you don't know who was chasing you? Or why?

[Sammn] - pulls the blanket over her head, rocking - Things, too many legs and eyes. Not real! They wanted... Argh! - punches herself in the head. 

[Flux] - That's enough, no need to injure yourself.

[Sammn] - rocks and stays under the blanket. - No more, please. My head hurts. 

[Doc] Pulls out a health potion and offers it to her, it's orange and slightly fizzy- Drink this. It might help with your headache.

[Endrea] - Perhaps she needs rest?

[Doc] This is also a good idea. Actually let's go down to the kitchen, it's getting dark anyway.

[Doc] Turns to Firebird- Sorry about Mix, but she was literally dying.

[Firebird] -head tilt a bit before snuffling-

[Endrea] - You know Firebird, CN is rather enjoying his lessons with you, he's started refusing his lessons with Lie

[Doc] Whatever was giving her power was swiftly ebbing away. Cp and I just charged her crystal

[Firebird] -Soft embarrassed noise over CN information.-

[TLOT] It's appreciated too. Lie needs her space and CN needs a mentor.

[Firebird] -slight nod and look away-

[Sammn] - takes potion and sips it. The headache backs off somewhat. 

[TLOT] Come on guys, let's go inside. It's getting dark.

[Doc] Shifts and holds the shrine door open with a gracious air.

[Sammn] - keeps the blanket around her, but enters.

\- The cavernous and mostly white space is lit by the flickering if the flame trough before the great window, and it casts it's dancing light over the gigantic map that vanishes far below the floor.

[TLOT and Steve] head down the stairs and motions for them to follow.

[Sammn] - stares at the map for a few, before following.

[Doc] at Sammn - it's not everything, but it's close

[Firebird] - shifts form and walks after them -

[TLOT] Starts making some coffee out of reflex. 

[Steve] Makes some tea instead and sets the pot and cups on the table

[Endrea] Follows in her more humanoid shape and sits down at the table.

[Doc] Sammn, if you want to clean up I can show you where the tub is

[Sammn] - nods.

[TLOT] passes Firebird a cup of coffee- any sign of that damn peacock?

[Doc] Leads just Sammn down past the polar bear cage and through the gold room in to the lab. The slime blocks bounce and squash and the shulkers break into odd noises as the doctor passes their enclosure - it's over here. - Gestures at the lava tub and the heated bath beside it- theres some Steve and Alex clothes as well as a bunch of kitted sweaters and stuff in that little room to the side-

[Sammn] Thank you... I won't take long.

[Doc] I'll give you some privacy, and if you want to claim one of the little rooms down this hall for now, you can. I usually take in newcomers until they get settled. Just think really loud if you need anything, TLOT is a very powerful psychic.

[Sammn] - nods, eyeing the tub.

[Doc] Goes back to the kitchen

[Firebird] The peacock won't leave me alone, so yes. - sips coffee a bit-

[Steve] at least it can't get you in the tower. You can always hang with us

[TLOT] Is it just trying to fight you?

[Buff] what's a pea-cock? It sounds like a medical problem?

[Firebird] Not just fight. Court. Its probably interested in me. - more intense sip of coffee, distant look-

[Firebird] It brought me a stick.... - softer- bitches like sticks...

[Steve] You should sic Cn on it, since he loves feathers

[Sammn] - waits until she's sure she's alone, then tosses aside the blanket and climbs into the tub, clothes on. Once inside, she dunks down and pulls the dress off. The poor thing has seen better years, but faithfully she starts to try & wash out some of the blood and muck.

[TLOT] Oh dear...

[Buff] I wonder what would happen if you had kids? Bird people NOTCH AIs?

[Firebird] I really don't want to find out...

[Firebird] But... Probably.

[Buff] That would be neat!

[Doc] Catches the tail end of the discussion, - bird people?

[Firebird] Hmm? -Look up at the Doc-

[Doc] I set our new friend up with some clothes and a place to wash up

[TLOT] takes out some fruit and brings it to the table as well

[Buff] we were speculating on what would happen if Firebird got with the ... Pea-cock?

[Firebird] -rubs at arm a bit before sipping coffee- The peacock won't leave me alone, ever. Do you know how many sticks and baubles I have from it trying to impress me?

[Firebird] -intensely- Too many.

[Doc] if you were humanoid more often? Maybe that would discourage it?

[Firebird] Doesn't work. It just straight up crawled into my lap and screamed at my face last time it found me like this. I'm just bird enough still, I guess.

[Endrea] Smirks a little- It's like how my children and I are still distinctly dragon even when more human like

[Firebird] Yeah... Speaking of, Liz looks nice.

[Doc] Preens a little. - Thank you for that, Firebird. I'm just glad xe's happy. I'll happily do the same for anybody else who wants it.


	261. Hostile Takeover, Mojang Office Hijinks, Flight of the Firebird

-Not that far away- 

[Notch] Escorts Flux into the cage. - Do you really think this will work?

[Flux] - I honestly have no idea...

[Notch] I hope it does, I want you to be protected too. -

[Flux] - I know, and your thoughts are so very much appreciated- She begins approaching the two consoles in the center of the elaborate prison

[Notch] Doubly so because I don't know where your seed is stored...

[Flux] - Honestly I'm surprised it still exists, it's been there for so long- She kneels in front of the command block which holds the seed for the NOTCH AI's

[Notch] If there's anything I can do...?

[Flux] - Just stay, please

[Notch] Of course. - Waits with baited breath, hoping she succeeds.

[Flux] Concentrates and her magic begins gathering around the command block. As she focus', she's reaching for the intricate base code of the server and prodding at it. She grunts a little as she feels resistance, her fingers start to curl a little as she tenses. The ground around Flux is beginning to grow tainted and shade to purple. Her body begins to curl as she tries to take control of the other server, she tries using a bit more force and the seed reacts violently, throwing Flux back and away and causing her to lose control of her magic. Her taint spreads quickly, carrying all the way into the village above as it's master lays on the ground, curling up and trembling from both pain and shock. Flux is fluctuating between being solid and mist like-

[Notch] Leaps to her aid- FLUX!

[Flux] Her breathing is ragged as she glances at Notch- Notch...- She tries to hold in a noise of pain as it travels through her body causing her to curl up tighter. She's never truly felt pain before

[Notch] I'll... I'll get you to some help! - Frantically he scoops her up in his arms. And moves as fast as he can up the tunnels and out into the light. He's calling for TLOT mentally because his hands are too full to type- Outside everything is shaded a vibrant purple 

[TLOT] Suddenly perks up and dashes out of the room without a second thought. 

[Steve] Nearly knocks Doc over to race after him. 

[Notch] Is partway across Lie's yard when he notices a lot of eyes on him. 

-Most of the village is watching. Some in awe and others in fear of the NOTCH carrying the apparently injured woman they already know. A few peel off to run in the direction of the castle. Seeking their Godly-king who meets them halfway-

[Flux] Clutches at Notch's shirt tightly, trying to keep herself in contact with him as much as she can- Please... Stay...- Her voice is very quiet and she is close to passing out

[Notch] I'm not going anywhere, just hang on. 

[TLOT] Dashes up flanked by several Testificates- What happened?!

-Flux's taint is beginning to recede and her breathing is starting to even out a little, but she's still trembling-

[Appel] You better not have hurt her, you.. you NOTCH! 

[Steve] Easy there. 

[Notch] She tried to take over the subseed and it injured her...

[TLOT] Is the color the blowback? 

[Notch] Yes, I believe so.

[Flux] Whines a little, but her form is almost completely solid now, her most solid parts are where Notch is touching her-

[TLOT] Smooths her hair a bit- How can I help Flux?

[Flux] - I... I don't understand... What I am feeling...

[TLOT] Feels her mind- It's pain.

[Flux] - Pain... It is... Unfamiliar- She whines a little as she feels another burst of pain

[TLOT] Perhaps you should sleep - His words are supernaturally convincing...

[Pi] Suddenly falls over and starts snoring. 

[Appel] Panics a bit and shakes his husband, trying to wake him.

[Flux] Her eyes begin to close as well, but her grip on Notch's shirt does not diminish-

[Jaam] He doesn't look so tough... 

[Steve] Don't be rude!

[Flux] Falls asleep, curled up in Notch's arms-

[Choclet] How come he has hair? 

[Notch] My head was cold. 

[Coffi] Nods sagely- makes sense.

[Cheez] Pokes Notch- 

[Notch] Squeaks- 

[TLOT] Be nice. He was formerly a human like your friend Lie.

[Cheez] Humph.

[CP] Teleports closer- Now what the fuck is going on!?

[Notch] Very unmanly little scream-

[Testificates] Some suprised noises and a smattering of nervous laughter.

[CP] Growls a little- Can all of them go home? I'm trying to convince CN that there's an ultra rare bird that only comes out at night so I can bang my wife

[TLOT] What am I, a sheepdog? They live here too. 

[Steve] That's not safe Cp! Cn is to small to be out alone at night!

[CP] - So?

[Steve] Bolts off to tattle on Cp to Lie-

[Notch] Flux got hurt Cp. Some kind of feedback from trying to take over the dragon server on the subseed.

[CP] - Why was she trying to do that?

[Flux] Whimpers a little in her sleep-

[Notch] Because it would be safer then being in charge of your old seed that's just floating out there somewhere.

[CP] - Shouldn't be that hard to figure out where exactly it is, there's only so many places that an original alpha seed could be

[Notch] Goes white - That's bad...

[TLOT] Is already getting the shape from his mind. - We need a copy of that! Now!

[CP] - What is it?

[Notch] It's has to be on the big mainframe at my former company! They don't keep that stuff forever! Especially with the new management!

[CP] - So then Flux...

[TLOT] She might get deleted. We need your seed number Cp.

[CP] - Give me a sec to think, I've been on hundreds...

[Coocont] Flux is in danger? 

[Milk] Why would anyone delete a seed? People would die! 

[Escar] Think Cp!

[Creme] Nooo!

[Eggg] At Markus- You're a NOTCH! Do something!

[CP] Hesitantly rattles off a couple of different seed numbers before finally saying one with a bit more confidence-

[Notch] Cp! You can do this faster then anyone! Go find Jeb! He can get at the main server from home! Make him give you the file!

[CP] Face splits into a dark grin- Gladly- He flicks his hand and creates an opening before going through

[Jeb] Is dozing at his desk, it's relatively late and there's only a few programmers in the adjoining offices. He can smell the faint scent of someone making coffee in a different room, and on the screen in front of him a half-built 3D model is tumbling around.

-The screen begins glitching as CP slowly begins pulling himself out of the screen. He pauses to scan his surroundings before getting to far simply because it's an unfamiliar place-

-The surroundings are a bank of computers in a nicely appointed office. There are little toys on the desks and other personal touches and a few nice shots of happy employees and awards framed on the walls. There's a faint whistling as a scruffy guy in jeans comes in with a cup of coffee and stops cold-

[CP] Growls at him-

[Snorik] Drops his cup with a frightened squeak and it thumps on the carpet - He- hero- He crumples to the floor in a dead faint-

[CP] Finishes pulling himself out of the screen and walks around the fainted employee, seeking out his prey as he silently stalks the halls-

[Dofta] Makes some soft papery sounds as she walks down the hall with a small box of files-

[CP] Waits around a corner for them to get closer before reaching out and grabs them by the throat- Where's Jeb?

[Dofta] String of panicked Swedish words and at least two English cuss words-

[CP] Squeezes just a tiny bit- Well?

[Yster] Is totally silent in her running shoes and clocks Cp on the back of the head with a full clipboard of papers-

[CP] Scowls and summons his sword to his hand before turning to glare at the other woman with brightly glowing eyes-

[Yster] Gives Cp the full force of a can of pepper spray in the face-

[CP] Shakes his head and blinks a few times as he growls and releases Dofta to summon a bit of lava to clear his eyes-

[Yster] Grabs Dofta in a panic and the two of them run around a corner towards the front of the building-

[CP] Would prefer to chase them down but continues on searching for Jeb, simply kicking open the next door he comes across-

-On the other side of the door is a hallway that opens out into a large confrence room. A rather heavy man is playing with a VR helmet and the screen behind him for demonstration purposes shows a survival house being built.

[CP] Growls and uses his abilities to enter the VR system, popping up in front of the man- Where. Is. Jeb.

[Tokig] Hey! This is a private server! And that griefing stuff is getting old Svit. Go play on your own computer.

[CP] Exits and then yanks the VR headset off- I'm not Svit

[Tokig] Strangled noise -

[CP] - Now, where. Is. Jeb.

[Tokig] Shaking finger pointing- past the atrium...

[CP] - Sleep

[Tokig] Slow crumple to the floor knocking a bag of cheetos off the table as well-

[CP] Marches past and out into the hall again, heading for the atrium-

[Fangebo] Tapping out something on a laptop near a small fountain-

[CP] Storms right past her, honing in on Jeb-

[Fangbo] Eyes flick up and then back down just as Cp passes her - Cute outfit Svit. Gonna scare Jeb again?

[CP] - Sure, whatever

[Fangbo] Get it on tape this time okay? He's been jittery all day with all this file allocation and space-saving bullshit-

[CP] Says nothing more as he continues on, letting his senses out for the human he seeks. He grins when he finally spots the name of his quarry on a door and kicks the door open harshly-

[Jeb] Is very startled and darts under his desk in terror-

[CP] - Hello again~ I've come for something, on Notch's behest

[Jeb] Is balled up under the desk - Anything! Just don't kick me in the nuts again!

[CP] - A server

[Jeb] You want...a server? I mean, I guess I can set you up! They're pretty cheap if you don't want to install a bunch of mods and stuff....

[CP] - One of the original alpha servers, it... Needs to be kept safe

[Jeb] Whaaa, why would you want one of those? They were so... simple.

[CP] - I don't, but Notch does

[Jeb] Is regarding Cp cautiously - I can do that.... - He's wondering if it's safe to come out

[CP] Lists of the server's number- Now find it

[Jeb] Swallows hard- It's not in here, we have to go across the hall. Oh my gods... did anyone see you come in here?

[CP] Grins- A few

[Jeb] Looks horrified- Please tell me you didn't kill any of my team....

[CP] - My wife is already pissed at me, so no

[Jeb] Thank goodness... Come on, I'll get it for you, but then you have to leave. - He uncurls from the small space and stands up cautiously

[CP] - I dunno, it's fun terrorizing your employees

[Jeb] Please?

[CP] - Depends on how quickly you can get me that server

[Jeb] Yanks out a desk drawer and throws various office supplies on the floor before finding a thumb drive and cluching it in one sweaty fist- Follow me -

[CP] Walks unnervingly close to Jeb-

[Jeb] Darts past Fangbo who is still sitting there typing - 

[Fangbo] Giggles as Cp passes, stalking menacingly behind the running figure - Good one Svit.

[Jeb] Bangs open a door to a room full of electronics and throws a chair at the nearest terminal before shoving in the thumbdrive and typing desperately.

[CP] Stands very closely behind Jeb-

[Jeb] Is sweating a lot. He keeps putting his password in wrong because Cp is terrorizing him.

[CP] - You'd better get it right this next time

[Jeb] I'm trying! I'm trying! - He makes it to the search screen and shakily types the numbers into it-

[CP] Glances back out towards the artrium-

[Fangbo] Has opened a small bag of chips and is munching quietly-

[Jeb] Finds the file and moves it to the drive-

[CP] - Are you fucking done yet?

-The little icon on the screen it showing the flying paper animation- 

[Jeb] I'm going as fast as I can!

[CP] Scowls and gives the computer a boost-

-The computer gives a soft ping as the file finishes downloading-

[CP] - About time

[Jeb] Pulls out the small drive and thrusts it at him-Now please! Take it and go!

[CP] - Fine, but if this is wrong then I'm pretty sure Notch will beat you up himself- He heads back out into the artrium, grabs Fangbo's laptop from them before putting it down and using it to get back into the digital realm

[Fangbo] Gasps as the computer is taken from her and then watches in terrified awe as Cp uses it as a gateway-

[CP] Returns to the server in a much better mood-

[Notch] Did you get it?!

[CP] - Yeah yeah, it's right here- Holds up the thumb drive

[TLOT] Thats... that's your seed?

[CP] - Yup, it's tiny

[Toasts] How can a whole world be so small?

[Coffi] It's not possible, is it?

[CP] - It's old

[Godot] It's a precious gift...

[Escar] A miracle. 

[Jaam] And maybe an antique?

[CP] Looking at TLOT- Why are they still here?

[TLOT] I refer you again to my earlier comment about them living here.

[Steve] Snickers- 

[CP] Tosses the thumb drive at Notch-

-The drive lands on Flux's stomach.

[Notch] Easy with that! 

[Pi] Don't throw it!

[CP] - I'm going back to my wife

[Flux] Twitches a little-

[Notch] Flux... we have your seed. You're safe now.

[Flux] Her eyes open a little- Notch?

[Notch] Doesn't have a free hand to hand it to her- It's right there - inclines his head-

[Flux] Looks down and releases her grip on his shirt to pick it up, there's a slight thrum of energy as she connects with her seed-

[TLOT] Now no one can take it away from you.

[Flux] - Thank you- She rests her head against Notch

[Lie] It's super early in the morning but she's out for a walk with her vulpix's. The sun has barely risen and she's wandering towards Hera's bay-

[Sweet Alex] Is sitting on her porch kicking her feet and drinking from a small mug. - Good morning Lie!

[Lie] - Morning! Looks like you're comfy

[Sweet Alex] Yep. Just relaxing until it's light enough to work in the garden.

[Lie] - Need any help with the garden?

[Avulpix] Runs over and sniffs at Sweet Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Maybe? Doc gave me some weird stuff called korm, I think? It's really pretty. The seeds are all different colors.

[Lie] - Oh! Corn! Yeah, I helped them pick out the seeds when we were last out in the real world

[Sweet Alex] Pulls out the handful of little kernals - these are from, out there?

[Lie] - Yeah, it's a very common food out there

[Sweet Alex] If you want to give them a head start... anywhere is good. Please? 

[Lie] - Sure, is there anyplace you don't want them?

[Sweet Alex] Smiles - inside the house?

[Mix] -Swoosh past goes the Mix-

[Mix] -Screeeech. turn back around and bounce up to them- Hey!

[Sweet Alex] Hey Mix! You're up early. Have you taken to jogging as well?

[Lie] - Morning Mix

[Rvulpix] Hides behind Lie's legs-

[Lie] Takes the corn- I think I'll plant these on the bay side of the house

[Sweet Alex] That would be nice. Thank you! So what else is new guys?

[Mix] I've just got so much-- What's that? *scoot in to look at the corn

[Sweet Alex] Its a vegetable - hushed voice- It's from the real world.

[Mix] Oh! That's cool. *head tilt

[Mix] What kind of veggie?

[Sweet Alex] I'm not sure, but I heard it explodes if you get it super hot!

[Lie] - This is just one variant of it. I know both of you have had popcorn, this is what it's made from- She begins planting

[Mix] Oh! That's cool! Kind of like the tumbleweeds back home... Or the bomb spores.... *distant look before slight laugh and shake head

[Sweet Alex] What's a tumbleweed? Do they push you over? Like slime blocks?

[Lie] - No, it's a plant that uproots itself to find a better place to be and rolls along with the wind

[Mix] Kind of like... Really dry wheat balls?

[Sweet Alex] That sounds neat! If it's a really dry plant that moves, maybe the baby dragons could chase and play and eat them?

[Lie] Pauses- Not a bad idea

[Mix] Hmm..., I don't know If I have anymore of mine.... * shift through inventory a bit

[Lie] - That's okay Mix, I can always make some

[Mix] Alright! I have too much stuff in my inventory anyway. ... Mmm.. Maybe my bag... I just sort of tossed things in there....

[Sweet Alex] Watches intently to see what Mix tosses out-

[Sweet Alex] Oh! Mix, how are the Lightfeet faring?

[Mix] -Finally pops out a crumbly orb of, crumbly plant matter it looks like. It's definitely not a normal tumbleweed, that's for sure- Uh... Hm. I think it's this? But the name is different...

[Mix] -Looks up- Oh! They're fine! I got them rounded up, but I'm uh... Not the best at building really so making them a home is really slow going...

[Lie] Finishes planting the seeds- There we go, that should do it

[AVulpix] Starts rolling around in the dirt, getting all dirty-

[Sweet Alex] Looks over at the little green shoots- good luck to them! Good little plants! Mix? Do you want help with the building?

[Crim] - hears voices and comes looking for them. 

[Sweet Alex] Squints- I see red. Is that Gk over there?

[Lie] - Ummm, I don't think so?

[Mix] -tosses the weedy ball in hands a bit before turning to look at the approaching red mass. completely forgetting Sweet Alex had asked anything-

[Sweet Alex] Takes the mass of weeds - This is neat!

[Crim] - comes scuttling over on all 6 legs. He's bigger than before. 

[Sweet Alex] It's a cute little dragon! I haven't met this one. Hello!

-It's item name is Fire Weed. Perhaps it lights on fire? Who knows-

[Mix] These were all over the Hollow, you'd rack them up in your inventory slowly but surely....

[Lie] - Oh Crim! You've gotten bigger!

[Sweet Alex] Their name is Crim? Awwww

[Crim] - stands up and gives a toothy smile. - Yes! Me big now! 

[Mix] Cool! Nice colors..

[Sweet Alex] Yes you are! And well spoken.

[Crim] - waves at Sweet Alex - Hi hi, I'm Crim. 

[RVulpix] Just hides behind Lie some more-

[AVulpix] Trots by nearly black with dirt-

[Lie] Sighs as she looks at her pokemon- Looks like somebody needs a bath...

[Sweet Alex] I'm Sweet Alex. Nice to meet you!

[Crim] - tips head in confusion - What bath? 

[Lie] - It's how most animals get clean. Usually with water

[Mix] Is where you go in water and scrub scrub scrub.

[Crim] Water? Not with tounge? 

[Sweet Alex] Does water hurt you Crim? The Ender dragons can't even touch it. 

[Lie] - It depends, most animals will use their tongue, but us humans use water

[Sweet Alex] And most of the Herobrines like a lava bath.

[Crim] - thinks - Lava? Warm soft rock? 

[Crim] Water.... Blue sting stuff? 

[Lie] - Hot soft rock

[Sweet Alex] It's red and orange and goopy? So water hurts you? Okay. 

[Crim] - nods - Lava warm & soft, good to sleep in. Also tastie. - licks lips. 

[Lie] - ... Okay then

[Sweet Alex] Holds up the tumbleweed- Lie? Could you mix this with a nether plant? Make it red and soft like netherwort for our friend?

[Lie] - I can try- She takes the plant and begins focusing

[Crim] - stands on back legs to watch

[Lie] The plant shifts to red and gets a bit softer- Is this okay?- She puts it down

[Mix] -bouncing on heels a bit-

-The ruddy block looks like a star from the sides and top and the wind catches it slightly. Making it scoot enticingly along.

[Sweet Alex] Cool! Better make more then one though. In case it gets away! - chuckles

[Crim] - drops down into a crouch, watching the plant move. 

-worttumbler- scoot scoot scoot

[Mix] -scratches at shoulder a bit-

[Lie] Focus' on making another one-

[Sweet Alex] Are you okay Mix?

[Crim] - does butt wiggle and creeps toward it

-worttumbler- scoots up against a bit of protruding dirt and goes slightly to the side as the sea breeze catches it-

[Mix] Hm? -Pause in scratch- I think? My back is kinda itchy. But my stone probably isn't done growing.

[Sweet Alex] You're growing a stone? Is that normal?

[Crim] - suddenly pounces on the thing, bitting it. He growls and exhales, only to have the thing burst into flames. 

[Mix] -Turns and gestures at the Glowing emerald in between her shoulderblades- Mhmm!

[Lie] - I'm just glad you're doing better Mix

[Sweet Alex] Is looking at the crystal with concern and then jumps at the sudden flames- Crim!

[Crim] - starts biting and chewing it up, as fast as he can. 

[Sweet Alex] Oh! Is it tasty?

[Mix] So am I. I was.. really super tired. *watches Crim before producing another weedy mass and setting it down curiously. scoot it toward Crim with foot

[Crim] - nods as he finishes it. He sees the new one and starts stalking it. 

[Sweet Alex] Is it okay for him to have that one Mix? It looks spiky.

[Lie] Has made a couple more wortweeds-

[Crim] - stands up, does a hopping prance then leaps on it. This time he doesn't bite it, just claw at it. 

[Crim] - rolls over as the wortweed crumbles, landing near Sweet Alex on his back. 

[Sweet Alex] Goes for the belly rub with a giggle-

-There's a soft snuffling noise from the back of the house-

[AVulpix] Hears the noise and runs around to the back side- Vul?

[Crim] - snorts and wiggles around for a few, before rolling over. He's rumbling softly. 

[Mix] -Seems to tune back in on everything and hums- Huh?

[Sweet Alex] You're such a nice dragon-

[Crim] - still rumbling - Crim good. 

-A rather large and oddly shaped shadow leans around the side of the house with a quick snuffling noise and then a loud growl.-

[Gk] growls- I smell weird male dragon...

[Lie] - So, any plans for today Mix?

[AVulpix] - Vul! Vul!

[Mix] Mostly been going around doing everything! So much to do! So much to see... Also have to hunt NK down...

[Sweet Alex] Flicks his tiny nose as he gets too close to her and Crim to sniff the smaller dragon- Gk!

[Gk] Grrrrrrr

[Crim] - scrambles to his feet, backing up. 

[Lie] - GK, he's still young...

[Sweet Alex] Stands and puts her hands on her hips- Gk! You behave! He's just a baby and he hasn't even got any wings!

[Gk] Coils up a little but he's still frowning. - E's a nether dragon...

[Lie] - All the more reason for you to be nice to him, he needs a mentor

[Sweet Alex] And you hate the Nether!

[Gk] Grumbles-

[Crim] - growls softly as smoke puffs out his nose. - Crim good!

[Gk] Snorts and spits a skinny stream of pure lava in a long arc into the water nearby, making a tiny patch pop and boil-

[Sweet Alex] Stop that. You know he's no threat to you.

[Mix] Baby. -Just turns a bit and looks off into the distance, starting to get antsy again-

[Crim] - turns to watch, then hunkers down. More smoke is rolling out his nose. 

[Gk] Ruffles his tentacle wings like an aggravated chicken. 

[Sweet Alex] You be nice Gk.... or else!

[Lie] - Do I need to get Endrea?

[Gk] Or else what?

[Sweet Alex] I... I won't make you anymore cookies!

[Gk] Sharp hiss and hunkers down- I don't like this....

[Crim] - lunges forward and spits a little ball of fire at GK. 

[Gk] His head shoots out like a viper and he eats the incoming ball, there's a moment of pregnant silence and then he lets out a gigantic burp-

[Sweet Alex] Crim!

[Crim] - flinches, then turns tail and runs towards the trees. 

[Sweet Alex] Dashes after him - Crim! Come back!

[Gk] Looks even more annoyed now- runt...

[Lie] - GK why?

[Gk] He went after me first. I'm not apologizing.

[Crim] - climbs up the nearest tree and hides in the leaves. 

[Sweet Alex] Stands at the foot of the tree - It's okay! You're safe! Just don't go picking fights with bigger dragons like that!

[Lie] - GK he's a baby still, it's like if Oak attacks you, or Ashe

[Gk] Swishes his tail - Oak and Ashe are not nether dragons...

[Lie] - Why does that make a difference, hadn't you wanted to meet another Nether dragon? I seem to recall you saying that at one point

[Crim] - crawls higher up - No. Big biter bad. 

[Gk] Back then... I just wanted to know I wasn't alone... not just some.. freak...

[Sweet Alex] He can be. But he's also my friend. He's probably just jealous.

[Lie] - So you'll act an uncle to some but not others? GK, Crim has nobody, we found him on the other seed. He doesn't have a parental figure

[Crim] - hiding - No, he like other bigs. Bite, step, mean. Crim won't let bite or steps. 

[Gk] Has the very slightest hint of shame on his goat like features and harrumphs.

[Lie] - Don't make him feel like an outcast GK

[Sweet Alex] he's just emotional, he lets his instincts get the better of him sometimes

[Gk] Looks away- I'm old Lie... Don't need some pup to take me out. Gotta show I'm still heathy enough to fight....

[Lie] - There are other ways GK

[Gk] Curls up so he doesn't have to look at anyone-

[Sweet Alex] Crim? Please come down. I won't let Gk hurt you. He cares about his friendship with me too much for that

[Lie] - GK, not every leader earns their position by being the strongest. Don't you hear how Sweet Alex is describing you? You don't need to fight any of them

[Crim] - snorts, but slowly crawls down. Lands next to her. 

[Gk] Ruffles his wings, he's obviously unsettled-

[Lie] - Do you really want to disappoint Sweet Alex? Endrea? The little ones?

[Sweet Alex] Hugs Crim around the neck- you're okay

[Gk] Tiny growl

[Crim] rumbles - Crim good. 

[Lie] - Don't confuse the child GK, be there for him like you are for Ashe, for Willow and Oak, how you were there for Endrea

[Gk] Very quietly- I'll think about it...

[Lie] - I know you'll make the right choice

[Gk] more grumbling. But he does show his face under one wing-

[Lie] - I have some trading to do in the village, I'll check in on you later, okay?

[Gk] Snarky comment too quiet to hear. Probably along the lines of 'yes mom'.

[Lie] - I can still hear you mentally GK

[Sweet Alex] Scratches Crim under the chin- Shall we go back and introduce you properly?

[Gk] Pppppppthhhh-

[Crim] - sighs but nods

[Sweet Alex] Leads Crim back over to Gk and Mix-

[Gk] Watches Crim from under his wing-

[Sweet Alex] Change! You're scaring him-

[Gk] Snort!

[Sweet Alex] Gk.....

[Gk] Shifts back to his human form. He's a rather small brine. Him and Sweet Alex are only a block and a half tall each. His hands are in his pockets and his expression is a bit sour-

[Crim] You like others, big and small. No scare Crim, I goods. 

[Gk] We'll see. I'm the designated babysitter around here, and if I'm sitting, what I say goes.

[Crim] - frowns - Then no steps, no bites. Crim goods but not allow hurts again. 

[Gk] Don't attack me a again and I won't.

[Crim] No scares then. 

[Gk] Grumbles - no scares...

[Sweet Alex] Good. And I'll be watching to make sure you keep that promise.

[Gk] Grumpy noises-

[Crim] - nods - Will tries hard. - rumble purrs. 

-Bird noises, Firebird is looking for the CN at Lie's house-

[CN] Is working on making another wooden sword at a crafting table in the workroom-

[Firebird] -Plops a bit and fiddles door before hopping inside-

[CN] - Birdy!

[Firebird] -Chirp-

-Firebird scuttles up to CN-

[CN] Turns back towards the crafting table- I have to make another sword... Mine broke... Again...

[Firebird] -Plop head against table, thoughtful look as shuffle wings- ... Why not make a better sword with higher durability?

[CN] - They're too heavy- He pulls the new wooden sword off of the table

[Firebird] Fair enough... What about Unbreaking enchantments?

[CN] Shrugs- I don't know how

[Firebird] Here, I'll help. Lets go over to the enchanting table and see if it offers that..

[CN] Carries the sword over to the floating book and grows a bit nervous as it turns towards him-

[Firebird] Don't worry kiddo, here, set the sword here. *Gesture before tapping the book a bit

[CN] Does so and then jumps back a little-

[Firebird] Lets see... Lets see... Efficiency... No.... Knockback...

[CN] - What do those do?

[Firebird] Effeciency is meant for tools. Makes things work faster.. Knockback sends whatever you hit further. ...Bane of arthropods? Huh. Still no... Ah! Here's unbreaking... Can't tell what version though...

[CN] - Arthropods?

[Firebird] ..I think that's spiders. Not sure.

[Firebird] -Enchants sword with unbreaking-

[CN] Gasps- It's shiny!

[Firebird] Mhmm! *Return sword to CN

[CN] Swings it a couple of times, his eyes focused on it's shininess-

[CN] - So what did you do to it?

[Firebird] Enchanted it with unbreaking. It'll take longer to break now, so you won't have to build a new one anytime soon bud.

[CN] - Cool! So what are we doing today?

[Firebird] Dunno, anything you want to do? I didn't plan anything today.

[CN] Shrugs- Lie went out early and I don't know where the big meanie is...

[Firebird] I could take you for a fly.

[CN] Perks up- You could?

[Firebird] Mhmm!

[CN] - Let's go! Let's go!

[Firebird] I'm pretty sure I can lift you.

[CN] Bounces a bit eagerly-

[Firebird] Well lets go outside! *scuttle scuttle

[CN] Puts the new sword in his inventory and follows-

[Firebird] -Swoosh up into the air outside, thoughtfully staring at CN-

[CN] - So how will you carry me?

[Firebird] Like this! *swoop down and hook talons around CN's shoulders, lifting him up into the air

[CN] Yelps but settles down quickly as the ground passes beneath them-

[Firebird] Nothing like being in the air...

[CN] - ... Could I learn how to do this on my own?

[Firebird] Hm... Not sure... You'd have to ask Doc, probably.

[CN] Huffs and pouts a little-

[Firebird] Hmmm? What's wrong? Don't like talking to Doc? *droop head to look at CN while flying

[CN] - They led to DN being killed... He was my friend...

[Firebird] He was downright insufferable to everyone else, CN. You just got lucky, I guess... *lift head and rise some more in the air

[CN] Spots familiar sights from above- Everybody looks so small...

[Firebird] Yeah... It's also so quiet up here.

[CN] - Huh, I guess your right... It's always noisy and busy around Lie's house

[Firebird] This is probably the quietest spot, beyond maybe at the bottom of the ocean? Dunno.

[Firebird] I used to fly a lot on my seed. Just watch everything.

[CN] - I don't know any other seeds... Well, there's the one with all the other NOTCH's... But otherwise, this is the only place I've been

[Firebird] You could go exploring, if you wanted.

[CN] - I'm not strong enough... The mobs would just end up killing me

[Firebird] Hm.... With company then.

[CN] - But who? Lie is busy with all of her plants and animals, and Big Meanie is out of the question...

[Firebird] Make some friends and wander. I might, maybe.

[CN] - But everyone around my age doesn't want to leave the village!

[Firebird] Then fuck them. *soft bird snort and swoop down a bit

[CN] - Big Meanie says that word a lot... What does it mean?

[Firebird] Depends how it's used. Could be rude, or sexual.

[CN] - I don't understand...

[Firebird] Maybe when you're older.

[CN] - Okay, where are we going?

[Firebird] Just around. You want somewhere specific?

[CN] Shakes his head-

[Firebird] Alright. -Swoooosh

[CN] Is just looking at everything-


	262. Staff Meeting, Tantrums, Big Fire Punch

[Notch] shouts for Cp and the force of his irritation rocks the foundations of Lie's house slightly-

[Lie] Stirs awake in the bed, CP had wandered off somewhere- The hell?

[Notch] Bangs urgently on her door-

[Lie] Grumpily she gets out of bed and wraps a blanket around herself before going to open the door- Notch?

[Notch] Is standing there holding his phone and shaking a little bit- Where is Cp?!

[Lie] - At the moment I don't know... Why?

[Notch] Because I'm in a- a- conference call and I need him! It was bad enough he scared my old collegues half to death but he put one of them to sleep and now they can't wake him up!

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake... Hang on a sec, I'll see if I can't get him here...- She closes her eyes and sends out a mental tendril for her husband. Within a moment he's there, slinking out of the shadows to wrap himself around her

[Notch] Cp.... Wake. Tokig. up.

[CP] - Who?

[Notch] Holds up the phone so the camera is on Cp. He can easily see the image of a conference room and several frightened faces. There's a heavyset man laying prone and still on the table-

[CP] - Oh yeah... Him... And I want to do this why?

[Lie] - CP I will extend the no sex indefinitely...

[CP] - Oh come on! Why!?

[Notch] DO IT. You're fucking lucky they're still my friends, or you might have put the whole server in danger!

-Faint sound of Jeb being amused that Cp is getting yelled at- 

[CP] Grumbles but does release a ripple of his power- Wake up

[Tokig] Wakes with a panicked gasp of air-

[CP] - Happy now?

[Lie] - You're sleeping on the couch

[Notch] Gritted teeth- Yeeeessss

[Lie] Looks at the others on the screen- I apologize for my husband, some of his old habits are still a bit... Strong

[Fangbo] Are we in any danger?

[Lie] - No, not unless the SCP takes any interest in you

[CP] - Liiiiiiiiie

[Lie] - No

[CP] - Oh come on

[Lie] - If you keep acting like a cat then I will turn you into one

[Yster] I did kinda hit him with a clipboard and pepper spray....

[CP] - Eh, pepper spray only tingles a little

[Lie] - Of course it would for you...

[Jeb] Snickers at Cp a little bit-

[Notch] Good grief-

[CP] - I heard that

[Jeb] Little frightened gulp-

[CP] - Can we go to bed now?

[Lie] - Uh what is this we you're talking about? I just told you you're on the couch tonight

[Drona] Markus... is there anything we can do for you? 

[Notch] No... I'm stuck. But it beats being dead and it's usually really peaceful here.

[CP] - I mean, I could always take you back out so you can regain a physical form

[Notch] And be in horrible pain for several weeks... I'm not ready for that.

[CP] - It wouldn't be that long

[Jeb] So why did you want that super old server anyway?

[CP] Thumbs at Notch- His girlfriend

[Notch] Blushes- Giving it to her keeps her protected. I don't know what I'd do if she got deleted...

[Jeb] sudden suprise - That was her server?!

[Lie] - Also CP's original

[Fangbo] You're dating a server? 

[Jeb] That means that his NOTCH.... wow.... one of the first ones...

[Notch] Yeah...

[Fangbo] Excuse me, I think we're glossing over the fact that he's dating an AI...

[Tokig] Who's doing what now?!

[Fangbo] Markus is dating an AI. 

[Tokig] Oh.... is she hot?

[Notch] Flustered - Yes and in addition; shut up.

[Lie] - She's also very powerful, an embodiment of magic

[Yster] Like occult stuff? Or she can mess with the software and make the physics fail and whatnot?

[CP] - That would be more Deer, Flux's magic is more raw, like what allows crafting to work

[Jeb] Basically making his collegue look bad- She's also hot. And often randomly naked. 

[Tokig] Niiiiice.

[Drona] Eye roll-

[Lie] - Deer is another server

[Fangbo] I feel like I'm going insane...

[Notch] I can imagine. I'm sorry to drag you all into this. But you need to understand the gravity of the situation. It's so important that this is kept secret. We actually know someone who can wipe memories, but you're still my friends and I don't want to do that to you.

[Yster] Thank you then.

[CP] - Plus Slender may actually try to eat them

[Tokig] SLENDER?! 

[Drona] Okay, now you have to be messing with us!

[CP] - Why do you think I'm referred to as CP?

[Jeb] Because you're a serial cock puncher?

[Fangbo] Can't help but laugh- 

[Notch] He's got you there...

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - It's because he's a creepy pasta

[Tokig] Scootches off the table and goes underneath it instead-

[Lie] - Mind you he's gotten much better since coming here

[Jeb] He's still assaulted me several times...

[Lie] - Yeah there's still a ways to go

[Notch] We're working on it. He's still a stubborn Herobrine.

[Drona] Markus? If we code things for you, can you install mods? 

[Notch] No. But I can go to other seeds and bring items in.

[Lie] - What do you have in mind?

[Drona] I'm not sure. It was just a thought. Do you need anything?

[Lie] Not off the top of my head...- She leans back into CP for the warmth

[CP] - How about something to counteract my NOTCH's fucking sword?

[Jeb] I thought your NOTCH was dead?

[CP] - The...- Turns his head away a little- The original one is...

[Notch] He means Harvestman Jeb... the bastard has a sword that deletes things. 

[Yster] Harvestman is after you guys?! Are you the ones that fucked him up?

[CP] - I wish...

[Lie] Shudders a little-

[Jeb] He hasn't encountered another NOTCH or brine for at least two weeks, but he's acting like he's fresh from battle when the system checks on him. I caught a glimpse of him a few days ago while he was crossing an empty series of test seeds, he was limping and coughing up blood. 

[Notch] He was what?!

[Lie] - Probably Dawns doing...

[CP] - Fucker

[Notch] Anything helps... I didn't know you could curse an AI that effectively.

[Lie] There's a soft glow barely visible under the blanket wrapped around Lie as she tries to calm CP down-

[Fangbo] Who's Dawn?

[Notch] She's a witch. Irl. And thankfully a friend of ours. Not someone you want to allienate.

[CP] - Is there a reason you're still standing in our doorway?

[Notch] Yes. I'm going to walk you to the couch and then finish my call.

[CP] - I do not need you to walk me!?

[Notch] Is already moving. - Lie?

[Lie] - Take him, the couch is down in his private chambers

[Notch] Takes Cp's arm in his free hand and tugs on him-

[CP] - Fucker let go!

[Lie] Waves at her husband before heading back to the bedroom- Your son might be grumpy about going to bed!

[Lie] Is at the bar the next day around noon, she's enjoying a rather nice chat with Sam-

[Doc] Opens the door and holds it so Yaunfen can trot in first.

[Yaunfen] Walks in in human form- Food! Food!

[Sam] Waves merrily, spreading his hands to indicate they should ask for something.

[Lie] Yawns, still tired from the previous night-

[Doc] Done at the library and now it's time for lunch huh?

[Yaunfen] - Uh-huh! And then more library!

[Doc] Don't you think we got enough? You should read what you have and then we'll get more. - Makes a circular gesture and Sam nods before heading back to the kitchen.

[Yaunfen] - But... But... Books!

[Doc] I know. Books are awesome. I'm proud of you for wanting to learn.

[Lie] - Hey Doc.

[Doc] Hey Lie. I take it you didn't sleep too well?

[Lie] - Not exactly... Notch woke me up in the middle of the night

[Doc] That's weirdly rude for him. 

[Sam] Comes back with a bacon pizza for Doc and a very large flat cookie covered with icing and sprinkles for Yaunfen

[Lie] - That's because CP did a little more than just get Flux's server when he went out

[Yaunfen] Takes the cookie- Thank you

[Doc] I saw him come and go on the chat in the morning. - Takes a slice and gestures for her to take some if she wants. - Thank you Sam.

[Lie] - He ran into some of Notch's former employees and put one of them to sleep- Accepts the offer

[Doc] Groans- Does he have to fucking.... Ugh! Do I need to do any damage control? Bribe anyone?

[Lie] - I don't think so, I think between CP terrorizing them, Notch, and Jeb they might have it. Honestly Notch's employees seemed more concerned about him

[Doc] I'm glad they still care about him. I think he was hard done by, getting pushed out like that. - nomming- 

[Lie] Lets out a little laugh- Notch actually dragged CP down to his private chambers last night to make certain he was sleeping on the couch like I requested, he was that mad

[Doc] Wow.... He's gonna put me to shame with this dad thing. But I guess it's nice to not be alone in curbing his less pleasant tendancies.

[Lie] - I may have also griefed him just a tiny bit...

[eddy and Edward] -run into the bar Edward clearly pretending to chase eddy with snake holding onto Edward-

[Doc] YOU? What did you do Lie?! Oh hey kids! What's up?

[Lie] - I may have mentioned just loudly enough while Notch was leaving with CP, for the others to hear, that CP is his son...

[eddy and Edward] -wave before climbing on to one of the bar stools-

[Doc] Pats Lie on the shoulder - Considering all the times he's embarassed you...? That's more then fair. 

[Sam] Looks over the bar at the little visitors motioning for them to order if they want.

[Lie] - It did feel a little good...

[Yaunfen] Has gotten cookie crumbs everywhere-

[Doc] Snickers- I take it Cp is sulking? Likely in a tree someplace? Having fun there kiddo?

[Lie] - And avoiding Notch, if it hadn't been so late Notch may have berated him a bit more

[Yaunfen] Nods- We go back to books?

[Doc] Not gonna let me eat first? - still nomming

[Yaunfen] - BOOKS!

[Sam] Has a sudden thought and pulls out a bowl of dragonwort-

[Doc] Gives Sam an eyebrow- That's an odd thought, but it might work. 

[snake] -is curled up on Edwards head-

[Doc] Do you guys want to try the plant Lie made for the dragons? It's nice and dry and the leaves are sweet and soft.

[eddy and Edward] -tries some of the dragon wart and they like it and start noming on it-

[Doc] Want a little pepper or something? It's so weird to think of eating everything dry.

[Lie] Yawns again-

[Edward] -shakes his head-

[Doc] So how long is he in the cat house for this time?

[Lie] - Don't know yet

[Yaunfen] Tugs on Doc's coattails-

[Doc] Yes?

[Yaunfen] - More books?

[Doc] I can't, your inventory is full remember? You should have emptied it before you left the house. [Each book takes up one slot]

[Yaunfen] Whines- But I want more!

[Doc] Pats them on the head - I know. Sometimes you have to do things in moderation though. Besides, the library is for sharing. You can't hog everything.

[Yaunfen] Puffs cheeks out in irritation and stomps a little- But I want!

[Doc] Now, now, don't be like that. It makes you sound like Cp!

[Yaunfen] Suddenly flops to the floor and starts banging their fists and kicking their feet- I WANT! I WANT! I WANT! I WANT!

[Doc] Side eyes Lie- Ummm... Yaunfen...? Don't do that please. Are you over-stimulated?

[Yaunfen] As they let out a scream the floor begins to shake with each hit-

[Lie] - Sometimes they just have to get it out of their system

[Doc] Whoah! Yaunfen?! Stop that! You're going to shake the bar down! 

[Sam] Looks panicked [since it is daylight outside.]

[Lie] Sighs and approaches Yaunfen- That's enough Yaunfen, naughty dragons don't get to take any books home

[Yaunfen] - But... But...

[Lie] - No buts

[snake] -fall on to the floor-

[eddy and Edward] -starts making panicked ender sounds-

[Doc] Is still marvelling that they managed to shake the build around them - Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] Just lays on the floor crying now-

[Lie] - I think somebody may need a nap...

[Doc] Sits down on the floor and gathers them into hir lap - It's okay. Nobody is mad at you. You just got over-exicited. Lets just slow down a little.

[Yaunfen] Sniffles and rubs eyes-

[Doc] Kisses them on the forehead- That was some pretty hard hitting you were doing.

[Yaunfen] - But books...

[Lie] - The books will still be there Yaunfen

[Doc] I think you're going to help me harvest sugarcanes. Then we can make even more raw books that I can fill up for you.

[Yaunfen] Tiny voice- Okay...

[Doc] Smooths Yaunfen's long locks - Feeling a little better?

[Yaunfen] Nods a little-

[Doc] Gives them a hug- And I think we might be on to something too. Wait... - gets a naughty smile- Maybe we should talk to Cp for a bit-

[Lie] Gives Doc a questioning look-

[Doc] Carries Yaunfen outside. [They can still pick up their child when Yaunfen is in hir humanoid form] They shift to their own dragon form so the little one can lay between the doctors shoulder spirals. - I'll walk slow. You nap. - and they set off at a snails pace towards Lie's house. Counting on the rocking motion to soothe the small dragon.

[Yaunfen] Yawns and does fall asleep-

[CP] Is up in his pouting tree-

[Doc] Curls up around the base of the tree. Xe's okay with just waiting to be noticed since Yaunfen is napping. 

[Doc] Gives a soft little yawn of hir own. Just full of food and warm in the sunshine. 

[CP] - The fuck do you want?

[Doc] Not so loud. I just wanted to pick your brain a little. You are the resident baby dragon expert. 

[CP] - What is it?

[Doc] Yaunfen had a little outburst and managed to punch and kick the bar floor hard enough to shake the building. 

[CP] - ... Okay?

[Doc] You have more experience teaching people to use emerging powers then I do. I think it's an interesting development. 

[CP] - Probably one of its powers

[Doc] I hope so. They need something to defend with. -Xe gives Yaunfen a gentle nuzzle with hir nose. - poor child can't even fly. It seems rather unfair. 

[CP] - Anything else?

[Doc] I don't know...

[CP] - Then fuck off, I don't want Notch to know where I am

[Doc] it's not like he's vindictive. He already yelled at you once. 

[CP] - He used the dad voice

[Doc] Does that really bother you? 

[CP] - It's a bit unsettling, voices should not be able to do that... Unless your from Skyrim

[Doc] ... Cp... He's just worried. Wait... You're not... Does it scare you when he does that? 

[CP] - NnnnnnnnYes!- Clamps hand over mouth

[Doc] Oh, Cp, you know he cares about you. Even when you're being bad, I don't think he'd hurt you on purpose. 

[CP] - Shut up! I didn't mean to say that!

[Doc] It's okay to feel vulnerable around your loved ones, and it's okay to trust people too. Heck, Deerheart could smash me if she really wanted too. But I know she loves me, so I don't worry about it. 

[CP] Huffs and grumbles- It's not like he hasn't been more of a father figure than the other two...

[Doc] He really wants the job, so he's doing his best.

[CP] Groans- Well congrats, he's better than the other two- Realizes what he said and curses under his breath

[Doc] Smiles- I'll let him know. It's seems like you've had a productive meditation up there today. Planning on apologizing to Lie when she comes home? 

[CP] - No, she hit me with honesty pollen

[Doc] Oh! I was wondering. No wonder you wanted me to go away. I know how much it kills you to be nice to me. 

[CP] Growls-

[Doc] Steps up the air blocks in a spiral around the tree until Xe's level with Cp and smiles softly - love you brother brine. 

[CP] - Fuck off! And you will not repeat what I just said!

[Doc] Okay then, I think he already knows... Now it's just a matter of reconnecting with your beleaguered brother. 

[CP] Glares-

[Doc] teeny tiny smile- 

[CP] - Go away Doc, you're making it obvious where I am

[Doc] We could go somewhere else? 

[CP] - How about you just go away instead

[Doc] Come on Cp, come play with us. We're gonna make a mess. - Xe gently grabs him with a paw and puts him on hir mane- it'll take your mind off things

[CP] - No

[Doc] pfft. You're just sulking anyway. And Markus won't know where you are if you come with us. - trots across the air heading for the desert- 

[CP] - I will stab you, you fucker

[Doc] Shhh, you'll wake the baby- Xe lands in the sand and heads around the side of the shrine towards the signaling tower. 

[CP] - Why are we here?

[Doc] it's a good place to punch things- Xe lets him down and shifts under Yaunfen so they end up in hir arms- 

[CP] Just floats in the air-

[Doc] Bumps open the door - come on- 

[CP] - No

[Doc] Please? 

[CP] Glares-

[Doc] Nudges Yaunfen- sweetie? We're home. 

[Yaunfen] Sleepy mumbles as they curl in closer to Doc- Mada...

[Doc] Cuddles them - Wake up little one.

[Yaunfen] Eyes open- Mada?

[Doc] Yep. Come on, I need you to walk a little since Cp won't come in without being pushed.

[Yaunfen] - Okay... Down please

[Doc] Lets them down gently with a pat on the head-

[Yaunfen] Smiles and then watches Doc walk back towards CP-

[Doc] Gets a sly look and rushes Cp, changing and dipping underground before reaching him-

[CP] tries to dart upwards and away-

[Doc] Arches gracefully up behind him and uses hir snout to shove him bodily through the open door and down the stairs before stopping him at the bottom by grabbing his belt

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Yaunfen] Giggles- Again! Again!

[Doc] Goes past him, slipping in and out of the walls like a ghost - Well this is as far as I was going to go- 

[Buff] Pokes his head out a room that's set alongside the stairs- What's all the ruckus?

[Doc] Shifts back and drops onto the floor with a clack of boots. - Just a bit of fun.

[CP] - Refuses to move any farther as Yaunfen slips past and hurries to Doc-

[Doc] We were gonna hit the little gym for a bit- 

[Buff] That sounds like a great idea! 

[Doc] Cp is just being stubborn as usual- 

[Buff] Big grin- Is he now?

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Buff] Goes eye to eye with Cp - Maybe he just needs a big hug?

[CP] Darts backwards with a growl- No!

[Buff] Aww come on Cp. We could box! - Hops around a bit holding his fists up playfully-

[CP] Growls and flexes his fingers a little, considering summoning his sword-

[Doc] Play nice guys. - Xe takes Cp's shirttail and awkwardly tugs him sideways into the little gym.

[CP] Still growling-

[Doc] Now. Cp I have a request you'll like. Please teach Yaunfen how to throw a proper punch. And use the bag. Not me!

[Buff] Good save. Hehe

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because. I want to see if they can replicate what happened in the bar by focusing.

[CP] - And if I don't want to?

[Doc] You're passing up a chance to both teach and punch things?

[Buff] Gives Yaunfen a pat - They're silly aren't they?

[CP] - Teaching a child... When my wife is already mad at me... To fight

[Doc] You taught Stevie how to use a sword...

[CP] - That was different

[Doc] Expectant stare-

[Yaunfen] - Is big fire sick? Mada says big fire likes fighting...

[CP] - It's true!

[Buff] I think he's just holding off to annoy your mada.

[Doc] Yeah it's different in that swords are more dangerous.

[CP] - And it was necessary, Stevie and I were the only ones there, I had to teach him in case something did happen

[Doc] And you think my child shouldn't at least know the most basic move for protecting oneself? Even the weakest Steve can punch a tree down.

[CP] - Then teach them yourself, unless you don't know how

[Yaunfen] - But your big fire... You're strongest...

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] You're going to disappoint under that banner Cp?

[CP] Glares- Fine. Show me what you can do kid

[Yaunfen] Trots over to the punching bag... Only to start crying as they are splattered with blood- Mada!

[Doc] Hey I said we were going to make a mess! I've seen you gleefully get paint everywhere kiddo.

[Yaunfen] Cries a little- This is icky and smells bad!

[CP] Laughs a little-

[Doc] Okay. I'll turn the drip coding off. - Xe runs hir hands over Yaunfen and flicks all the bloody pixels onto the floor. 

[Buff] Gives Cp a pointed look for laughing.

[Yaunfen] - No more icky?

[Doc] No more icky. Cp likes that kind of thing though. The amount of splatter shows how hard you're hitting too. - Xe fiddles with a bag a bit and slaps a button on the ceiling above it. the Doctor pokes the button with a stick and the bag goes suddenly dry.

[CP] - Try again kid

[Yaunfen] Doesn't look sure but does try again, this time when they punch there is no splatter-

[CP] Watches and approaches, beginning to correct things-

[Buff] Slides over and picks up the big dumbell, lifting it up and down in one hand and then the other. 

[Doc] Watches proudly-

[Yaunfen] Keeps attacking the bag with small corrections from CP-

[Doc] Try and replicate what you did before. You were really hitting the floor with some crazy strength.

[Yaunfen] - I don't know...

[Buff] Oh, are they showing some powers Doc? 

[Doc] Perhaps. Try focusing on something that fires you up. Imagine the bag is someone mean you don't like.

[Yaunfen] Frowns and tries hitting again, thinking about DN. There are several small punches, but the last one sends the bag swinging wildly with a bit of power-

[Buff] Whoah! 

[Doc] There we go! That had some serious weight behind it!

[CP] Steps back, wondering if he can slink away-

[Yaunfen] - I did it! I did it!

[Doc] You did! I'm so proud of you! - Subtly blocks Cp from going out the door- Thoughts Cp?

[CP] - They've got the basics down, don't know what to think of their power

[Doc] I'm just imagining what that would be like in a donkey kick instead of a punch...

[CP] - I think that's more your area to teach

[Doc] On the contrary, it might be Lie's area. I'm too long in the tail to do good donkey kicks.

[CP] - How would it be her area?

[Doc] Duh. She trains horses. I heard about her impromptu lesson with Steve and China. And Yaunfen is horse-sized now.

[CP] - No

[Doc] No what? I can call her. Tell her how helpful you're being and ask for her assistance.

[CP] - Just fuck off and let me leave

[Doc] You don't want to be around for me praising you in front of her?

[CP] Flips Doc off as he shoves past them-

[Buff] Thanks Cp!

[Doc] Chuckles- Hey Yaunfen? Want to have auntie Lie teach you something next?

[Yaunfen] - Yeah!

[Doc] We should probably go outside though. It's too close in here and the quartz floor of the shrine is too slippery. - types- Hey Lie? Are you busy?

[Lie] - Still eating, why?

[Doc] Are you still at the bar?

[Lie] - Yeah

[Doc] Okay. I'll come to you. Hey Yaunfen, in the mood for a faster ride this time?

[Yaunfen] Nods eagerly-

[Buff] Puts a towel around his neck. - Mind if I come? 

[Doc] Goes to say yes and shakes hir head as he gets close - UGH! Take a dip first. Please and thank you.

[Yaunfen] Sneezes a little-

[Buff] Heh! Sure. - He jumps into the pool at the back of the room and does a quick scrub before coming back out. 

[Doc] That's better. You were a bit ripe. - Xe walks the two of them outside and shifts quickly, scooping them up and shooting crazily into the sky. Xe makes a point to zoom closely past Cp walking home and do a tight barrel roll overhead-


	263. Open Mic Night, Magic Alex vs Buff

[Sammn] - wakes up, groggy and disoriented. Stumbling, she wanders out of the little room, before fully waking up. Standing in the hall, it hits her, she has no idea where she was. 

[Deer] Is wandering the house naked again-

[Sammn] - starts cautiously wandering around. 

[Deer] Spots Sammn- Oh, hello there

[Sammn] - startled - Oh, hello. 

[Deer] - Do you need any help?

[Sammn] Probably. I know that sounds odd, but I can't really remember. 

[Deer] - That's alright, this is a place for healing. My name is Deer by the way

[Sammn] Alright, I'm Sammn. 

[Deer] - Hello Sammn, would you like to get something to eat?

[Sammn] Yes, if that is possible. 

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- Well then why don't we go to the bar for some food? It's a bit of a trek, but with it

[Sammn] Bar? A walk will be fine, gives me a chance to look around, maybe even remember something. 

[Deer] - Then follow me- She starts leading the way out, still completely naked

[Sammn] - follows, lost in thought

[Deer] Points things out along the way and gives a little bit of history-

[Deer] Finally gets them to the bar and opens the door for Sammn-

[Sammn] - enters, glad to be out of the sun. 

[Lie] Looks up and groans- Deer, clothes!

[Deer] - Nope. Hello Sam!

[Sam] Waves a cheerful hello-

[Deer] - Sammn, this is Lie, and the skeleton behind the bar is the bartender, Sam

[Sammn] - waves. 

[Lie] - It's nice to meet you. When did you arrive?

[Sammn] Sadly, I'm not sure. I think, last night or yesterday, but I'm not sure how long I was asleep. 

[Lie] - That's alright, at least you've come someplace safe

[Sammn] It's seems alright, although I'm confused as to why I am here. - rubs temple. 

[Deer] Orders food for her and Sammn-

[Lie] - You don't remember? I can kinda relate, I recently had a phase where I couldn't remember anything at all

[Sammn] There are bits & pieces, but they make no sense. One thing I do know, this has happened before. 

[Lie] - Interesting, well there are several psychics on the seed if you want to talk to any of them

[Sammn] - shivers - Based on my dreams, I'm not sure I want anyone else to experience them. They... were disturbing. 

[Lie] - Almost everyone here has been through something

[Sammn] Then even more so, I don't want them bothered by my issues. 

[Deer] - Everyone here helps everyone else. From what I've heard, Lie was very timid when she first came here because of CP

[Lie] - Yeah, that started changing once CP was initially turned into a cat

[MA] - pokes his head into bar and looks around before entering -

[Deer] - MA! Hello! Haven't seem you around much

[MA] - pauses a bit at Deer's nudity but recovers relatively fast- Hey, Deer, right? Been busy setting up shop before i go around seeing what's what.

[Deer] - I see, have you met Lie and Sammn?

[Sammn] - waves. 

[MA] Uhhh.. Maybe? Sammn isn't familiar but I've seen Lie around.

[Lie] - Doing well MA?

[MA] Yeah, Mostly been building my house and making sure it's set up right. Saw Mix and her new friends out and about. *finds himself a spot to sit

[Lie] - Yeah, Firebird has been hanging out around my place a lot, CN really seems to like him

[MA] Firebird... The Phoenix looking bird? Fitting name I guess.

[Lie] - Yeah, it is

[MA] Well, what's everyone else been up to? I saw Mix's SpellStone was finally growing in.

[Lie] - Spell stone?

[Deer] Gives Sammn her food, it's a healthy meal with chicken and some veggies lightly seasoned-

[Sammn] Thanks. 

[MA] The Emerald in her back? It's a SpellStone. Highly powerful magical artifact from my seed. There's only about four of them usually. The fourth one had been destroyed, but they usually reform in a new body. -hand gesture, some wispy green particles drifting into vaguely humanoid shapes- Kraz, NK I think is what you call him?, and Prince had the other three. I guessed Mix would have the new one.

[MA] -Snort- I was right.

[Deer] - So Mix will have magic?

[MA] Oh she's already had it. We all do, in our own ways. She'll just have more now. And if Prince ever shows his face.. Or Kraz... Hmmmm.. They could do some neat shit.

[MA] -Looking at his hands a bit, furrowing his brow in thought-

[Lie] Holds up a slice of pizza- Slice for your thoughts?

[Sammn] —goes to eat a bite and stops before putting it in her mouth. She looks at it, then slowly puts the bite back down. 

[Lie] Notices- Everything okay Sammn?

[MA] Hmm? -Looks back up, then at Sammn-

[Sammn] Yeah... Sure. - pokes the food. 

[Sammn] - looks over at them and jumps. 

[Lie] - Would you rather try some of the pizza?

[Sammn] No... I think I'll pass... - closes her eyes, rubbing her head. 

[Deer] - You should eat something though...

[Sammn] Maybe in a few, give... me a second. - hops up and runs outside. 

[MA] -watches Sammn go-

[Lie] Glances at Deer with concern before following Sammn-

[Sammn] - runs a bit then stops, panting and holding her head. 

[Lie] - Sammn?

[Sammn] - doesn't answer, but does stop holding her head. She's standing there, with her eyes still closed. 

[Lie] Spawns her calming flowers around Sammn- It's okay Sammn, you're safe

[Lie] Takes a few steps closer to Sammn- Sammn?

[Sammn] - eyes snap open, then she blinks and turns to face Lie - What the Nether.... We're outside? Why? 

[Lie] - You came outside, just now. Are you okay?

[Sammn] I'm not sure... What was I doing? 

[Sammn] - then suddenly, shakes head - Don't answer. I might want to go back to were I was and wait for the others to come back. One of them told me she did something to me? 

[Lie] - Can you describe them to me?

[Sammn] Tall & all purplish. 

[Lie] - That would be Flux... Right now she is... Recovering from something she attempted

7:53 PM] *** Missed group call. ***

[Sammn] Not good, hope she's alright. I won't bother her. - looks a little dazed, then winces. 

[Lie] - Here, just sit down or here for a moment, let my flowers take their affect

[Sammn] - plops down

-The calming flowers rehearse more of their scent-

[Lie] - Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?

[Sammn] About what? My dreams? Or why we are sitting here? - frowns. 

[Lie] - About whatever is bothering you

[Sammn] - sighs & hangs her head - That's one of the problems, I don't know what is bothering me. I.... see things, hear them.... Or I get flashes of visions I have no clue about. I can only remember certain things, and I know this has been going on for while. Something is wrong. 

[Lie] - Well then, why don't you ask me some questions instead?

[Sammn] I'm not sure what to ask? Where is here? You all keep saying "safe", but I dont feel safe. In fact, I feel like I'm the one not making it safe. 

[Lie] - This is a very special server which is strongly protected. It is a sanctuary for many, mostly brines since our kind is usually persecuted by NOTCH's

[Sammn] - lifts head - Both those names are fimilar, so makes sense. But why am I here? I'm just a normal person. 

[Lie] - Somebody sent a distress signal and when we reached out, we found you, being chased and attached

[Sammn] So I was running.... from something.... wait, I can remember thinking something wanted to kill me. 

[Sammn] A voice told me to run, so I did.... 

[Lie] - Then maybe whoever that voice belonged to is the one who sent the distress signal

[Sammn] Probably. They could have picked a much more suitable messenger than my broken self. - sighs - Explains the sense of failure. 

[Sammn] - picks one of the flowers - So, did I ever get my food? 

[Lie] - No, but it should still be waiting in the bar

[Sammn] Try two? - climbs to feet and tucks the flower behind an ear. 

[Lie] - Sure, you know, Doc will find whoever sent that distress signal for you

[Sammn] I'll belive you. - heads back inside. 

[Lie] - Well, I'm proof of it

[MA] -Looks up from the purple shell like Flute he's rolling back and forth on the counter thoughtfully- You're back.

[Deer] Is watching the flute with interest-

[MA] -Taps fingers against it's surface before noticing that Deer is watching him- Hmm? What's up, Deer?

[Deer] - Sorry, I'm just interested in what's in your hands there

[MA] Well come take a closer look, if you'd like. -Picks it up and holds it out so Deer can look at it.-

[Deer] Comes closer and looks at the instrument-

-Upon closer inspection, the shell seems to have a figure that is the end where noise would come out from. The rest is shell like. It's seen several years, but almost as much love.-

[MA] It's pretty old, but precious.

[Deer] - I can see that, it's so pretty to

[MA] It was a gift. A plea for help, initially. I have the favor of the CloudRunners after saving them. It can be played like a normal instrument, but the tune to call for aid is pretty specific. *turns it over in hands a bit and smiles fondly-

[Deer] - I see, hopefully you've never been in that sort of trouble often

[MA] Nah. That was usually Mix because no one would keep a close enough eye on her. I swear, no one knows how to take care of a kid... *shakes head

[Deer] - Well, surprisingly CP does

[MA] CP?

[Deer] Points at Lie- Her murderous husband

[MA] Ah. That's gotta suck.

[Deer] - Oh he is getting better

[MA] Oh, that's good then. *nod nod

-He resumes the gentle roll of the flute, still thoughtful-

[Sam] Had been keeping Sammn's food warm and puts it back out for her-

[Sammn] - she sit down, takes a deep breath and looks at the plate. Smiling, she goes to eat some. 

[Deer] - MA, would you mind playing a little for us?

[Ma] Oh, anything specific? Or you don't care?

[Deer] - I don't care

[MA] Alright hmmm...

-He puts the flute to his lips and starts off with a short tune before leading into something tropical and peppy-

[Deer] Listens intently-

[Lie] Her foot taps along to the rhythm-

[Sammn] - nods along to the tune.

[MA] -Continues to play contently, bobbing head periodically-

[Sam] Taps his skeletal fingers to the beat a bit-

[Arden] Wanders by the window tapping on a potato- 

[Lie] Glances up and happens to see him- Oh, Arden

[Arden] Doesn't hear her since he's outside, but pauses by the fountain- 

[Lie] Gets up and sticks her head outside- Hey Arden, come on in here and get something to eat

[MA] -Starts tapping foot at a past pace, changing the tune to something faster, but just as nice to listen to.-

[Arden] what? Oh hello Lie, I'm just on the phone. Give me a minute. - Wanders in and leans on the wall 

[Lie] - Phone?

[Deer] Motions for Sam to get Arden some food-

[HG] -comes into the bar- hello

[Deer] - HG, just in time for some music

[MA] -Slow change to another peppy tune, foot tapping ceasing-

[HG] this is nice

[Lie] - Feel free to eat something HG

[HG] sam could you please get me one of those what are they called again oh yea sandwiches

[Sam] Nods and heads back into the kitchen for a couple of minutes. He returns with a platter full of sandwiches, half of them have meat, and the other half do not-

[HG] thank you sam -starts eating-

[Sam] Nods and pulls out a rag to wipe down parts of the bar-

[MA] -Slowly stops playing and sets Flute down with a hum- Haven't just, played in a long time....

[Deer] - It was lovely MA

[Sammn] Aye, nice nice. Haven't heard a good tune...... well, awhile I think.

[Lie] - You should play more often MA

[MA] This place has different music, honestly. But it's a nice change. *shifts through inventory a bit and puts the flute away

[MA] I'll think about it, Lie.

[HG] -it was very pretty

[Lie] - I remember playing the flute, I know CP got me a piccolo, but I haven't had time to play it

[MA] You should! We could play together.

[MA] Mmm.. I'm hungry now...

[Sam] Gestures to the sandwiches-

[Lie] - If I have time I will

[MA] -Eyes sandwiches a bit, before taking one and trying it-

[MA] mmm... Could do with PukPuk meat.

[MA] ... Actually nah..-continues eating sandwich-

[HG] oh yes lie how do I make the grapes into wine I have a lot of them now?

[Lie] - Oh, uh, first you have to juice them, and then introduce yeast and sugar to them and let it sit for a very long time. A month at the least, a few years at the most

[MA] Sounds time consuming...

[Lie] - It really is

[HG] what is yeast is it a plant can I grow it?

[Lie] - It's actually a live animal, a bacteria. I think Doc might have some, if not we can pop out into the real world to grab some

[MA] What's it like?

[Lie] - The real world?

[MA] Mhmm.

[HG] there are cute animals like goats

[Lie] - It's complicated as well, it's where I originally come from.

[MA] Can't be that complicated. I had dinosaurs.

[Lie] - Imagine every mod known and then some pretty much

[MA] .. Huh. Sounds tiring.

[HG] there are so many plants

[Sammn] - listening intently.

[Lie] - The detail is also much greater then here- She gives a small mental burst of things she's seen

[MA] Yeah, definitely tiring. I'd hate that..

[Lie] - You'd get used to it

[MA] Probably, but after how long?

[Lie] Shrugs- I guess it would depend on how long you spend out there at a time

[MA] I guess, yeah. Only took a while to adjust past dinosaurs. Goes both ways.

[Deer] - There's also many dangers out there... Including what remains of CP's former housemates

[MA] Ah.

[HG] there are still so many plants I want to see from the real world

[Lie] - Well maybe next time we can go to a garden center next time we go out, or a botanical garden

[HG] yes I want to.

[Lazur] - the blue brine approches the bar and stops at the door, seeming a little surprised at the size of the crowd inside. She quickly slips in and takes a seat near the back away from the others.

[Deer] Lazur does not escape her notice- Why are you sitting back there Lazur?

[Lazur]- jumps in surprise at being noticed and smiles nervously. Tries to speak with some effort; her voice sounding slightly distorted - Just looking for a place to sit and think.... Amost have my voice fixed....kinda.

[Deer] - That's good, we'll leave you be if that's what you want

[Lazur] I've never had this much trouble fixing a glitched file.... -sighs- I don't want to keep you from your gathering. 

[Deer] - You will not, I assure you. Grab some food at least, Sam made plenty of sandwiches

[Lazur] Thank you. - Selects a sandwich and carries it back to get table, starts munching on it thoughtfully as she starts reviewing a code readout.

[MA] Kind of feels like home, just with more people and less angry dinos.. *soft snort and taps fingers on counter

[Lazur] -makes a change to her code, mutters softly to herself - Kannski mun þetta hjálpa .... Nei... - changes it back - Why do i even have an Icelandic translation file? -tries another setting - Ceadaigh dom an iarracht seo ... Uimh ... dúr. -jabs at the code angrily and closes the file. Whispers with an auto tune reverb - So glad Eset isn't around to see this. - turns her attention back to her food.

[Arden] Suddenly goes a little pink and laughs nervously-

[Lie] - Everything alright there Arden?

[Arden] Jumps slightly - just a friend of mine. He's a bit... unconventional.

[Lie] - Oh? What's their name?

[Arden] Ever, actually.

[Lie] - That's an interesting name, I'n guessing their wondering where you are?- Is doing her best to not reveal that they know exactly who Arden is talking to

[Arden] No... - sheepishly- actually he just wanted to show me something his girlfriend bought him-

[Lie] - Aw, that's sweet- She moves closer- What was it?

[Arden] It's nothing! - He doesn't move the phone quickly enough and Lie sees the obvious selfie-taken-with-a-timer shot. It's a shot of a perfect male ass with a tight thong sporting a small fake cat tail, and the persons hands behind their waist with a danging pair of handcuffs on one wrist. There are several bruises on the guys pink buttcheeks that look like whipmarks and the outlines of human bites.

[Lie] Turns bright red and her hair glows brighter- O... Oh... So uh...

[Arden] Conspiritorial whisper - And that's just like.... a normal Tuesday for him...

[Lie] - That's like... CP getting his way type of night...

[Arden] But the other way around. His girlfriend is a lot older then him.

[Lie] - Depends on if your going by in game years or irl years for me... So is Ever into the same stuff as you?

[Arden] You mean, paranormal studies? Well... stuff tends to more happen to him then him going looking for it. The gf is also into some weird occult stuff.

[Lie] - Oh? You know, if you ever wanted to show them some of my flowers as proof that you are finding and learning some new stuff...- A mischevious look enters her eyes- Send him a picture of one of my cold flowers

[Arden] Why? - Guarded words- shes likes odd plants too...

[Lie] - For the burn he's gonna get when he sits down. They're into plants as well?

[Arden] Snickers - I'm sure she'll fix him right up before he goes to bed. She's some kind of Doctor.

[Lie] - They'd probably benefit a bit more from my healing flowers

[MA] -Watches them talk-

[Arden] Lie sees the shape in his mind of something very important being stamped down before he can blurt out the secret he needs to keep. - Maybe...

[Lie] - Arden? What was that? In your mind that is...

[Arden] Nothing! - flop sweats- Can we talk about something else?

[Lie] - Mmmm, now you've got me curious...

[Arden] Huffs- I don't want to talk about my friends weird sex life. Thank you.

[Lie] - Arden... I don't think that was sex related...

[Arden] Stuffs a huge piece of sandwich in his mouth and chews sullenly-

[Lie] Sighs- Anyways, back to the subject of plants, why don't you send them a picture of one of mine, see what they think if they are into plants as well

[Arden] Munchmunchmunchokaymunch

[Lie] - Any particular preference? I can make one right now

[Arden] It will look all digital. It's not as impressive at this resolution. Being able to do something weird in a video game isn't really revolutionary.

[Lie] - Hmmm, I would show them irl, but I have no idea where they are, and I don't have their number nor am I friends with them to send them a picture myself...

[Arden] Accidently projects the area where his friends are. She catches the name of a town and a winding road into deep woods. - They're not much for company anyway...

[Lie] - But a little bit of company is usually a welcome change

[Arden] Brief mental burst that lets Lie see that he's slightly scared of Ever's SO, or at least, what she represents sexually.

[Lie] PLaces a gentle hand on Arden's arm- Hey, it's okay...

[Arden] His mind flickers to Zeke and echos with the same worry that Zeke is having over Dolly's behavior. - I think, I could stay here forever... and that scares me...

[Lie] Smiles gently- Why don't you find Zeke and find something to do to take your mind off of this, maybe just do some reading in the library or go for a walk?

[Arden] Nods mutely. Mentally though, he shows Lie that Dolly hasn't left her room in quite some time. - I-I think I will....

[Lie Gives a pat on the back before heading back towards the counter-

[MA] -watches lie-

[Arden] Skitters out the door -

[Doc] Comes trotting up With Buff and Yaunfen and calls from outside - Hey Lie? You still here?

[Lie] Had just sat down- Yeeeeesssssssssssss

[Doc] Can you come outside please?

[Lie] Groans but stands back up and goes outside, leaving the doors open- What is it?

[Buff] Jumps down -Hi Lie! 

[Doc] Cp did Yaunfen a good turn. Showed them how to throw a haymaker. I think the building shaking was actually a hint at some emerging power.

[Lie] - Really? Well you guys missed a bit of entertainment here, MA played for us

[MA] -Waves a bit at hearing his name-

[Doc] Awww... I would have liked to have heard that. Did you tell him Alexsezia plays too? They could jam. 

[Lie] - I... Actually forgot...

[Doc] Piano and drums.

[Doc] Anyway, I was hoping you could assist my little one with something a bit more your area of expertise.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Yaunfen] Is looking in the bar doors-

[Doc] Backward kicks. They're big enough to sit on and probably won't need more then a little instruction. You can use one of the skeleton horses in the pen to demonstrate if need be.

[Lie] - Uh, what?

[Doc] You know, the horse jumpy kick thing you were trying to teach Steve and China.

[Lazur] - heads to the bar to order a drink. - Any whiskey, Sam? 

\- notices Yaunfen and smiles.

[Lie] - Oh that... I'm not sure how well it would work for Yaunfen's shape because of how their tail is. the reason why horses can do it is because their tail is mostly hair

[Yaunfen] Shyly ducks away a bit-

[Sam] Nods eagarly and pulls out a large bottle. Xe indicates that it's because of GK, who loves the stuff.

[Doc] I though you could at least try. Their tail is much skinnier and smaller then mine.

[Lie] - I'll try, but I'll need one of my horses, not every horse can do it. Besides if Yaunfen has been throwing punches for a while, we probably don't want to do too much more, just so they don't get sore

[Doc] It was a light session and I already ran all the way back over here. Please Lie?

[Buff] Is leaning in the doorway - at least as much of him that will fit. He notices Alex and gives him a strange look - Hello? Have we met? I'm Buff!

[Lazur] Thanks. I'll just take it neat....Oh, Sorry Sam. Both Zly and I can understand you, so if you don't feel like signing.

[Sam] Oh! Okay! I just got used to signing. All the others do it. It's how our Steve opened communications with us.

[Lie] - Alright, let me go grab one of my horses real quick- She hurries towards her place

[Doc] Loafs and gives Yaunfen a little smootch on the forehead-

[Lie] Soon returns with Beau- Alright Yaunfen, come here. And you'll want to be dragon for this

[Yaunfen] - Okay- Goes over to Lie

[Lazur] - smiles - not a bad way of communication. Zly and I needed to be able to communicate with the locals of any seed we visited, or we wouldn't have been able to do our jobs. -picks up her drink - Thanks, Sam.

[Doc] Sets up some wool blocks to act as targets-

[Lie] Backs Beau up to one and has him kick- It really isn't hard Yaunfen, but you'll have to get your tail out of the way

[Yaunfen] Shifts and backs up to a target, they keep trying, but are not very successful-

[Sam] You're welcome. But it all depends on the seed. The regular skeletons here are... not too bright. Steve's brothers can't mingle with them and the local zombies are worse. So we kinda keep to our own. Hang out in the castle or the town.

[Buff] At Ma- So who are you with? You look like an Alex.

[Yaunfen] - I can't do it!- Whips tail about a bit

[Doc] Awww. Well, it was worth a shot. As long as you try, that's the important thing.

[Lazur] Understandable. My voice is all wonky because i tried to make sense of this one strange wither skeleton we came across. Hate to admit... But... I think i may need help to fix it this time. 

[Sam] Well, I'd say your best option is either Cp or Doc. And Cp is notoriously unhelpful and grumpy. 

[Lazur] Yeeeaaaah.... He'd probably stick me in Pig Latin... I think I'll have a chat with Doc.

[Yaunfen] Swishes hir tail and swats a wool block off with the tip - whoops! 

[Doc] Chuckles- That's okay sweetie-

[Lazur] - Walks out of the bar and watches Doc with Yaunfen from a distance, still having trouble asking for help despite realizing she needs it. -

[Doc] Snuggles Yaunfen close to hir since they're still clearly annoyed. -Oh hi Lazur! What are you up too? Did you get that voice thing figured out?

[Lazur] - shakes her head, suddenly self conscious of how her voice sounds and speaks softly - Better... But... Still not right and I..... can't figure it out. 

[Doc] Is it an issue with your settings? Or something actually corrupted or missing?

[Lazur] Not sure. I tweaked the settings on my translation matrix. I don't know if i inadvertently corrupted a file in the process. 

[Doc] I know the feeling. -sings a bit poorly, but smiling- 98 little bugs in the code, 98 bugs in the code, take one down, patch it around, 102 little bugs in the code!

[Lazur] -smiles knowingly - Yeah. Zly convinced me to seek out some help. I'm not....good at wanting to rely on others. Goes against my nature.... But.... Can you take a look? This voice is not pleasant to listen to.

[Doc] Of course! I was just trying to cheer you up a bit. - Xe gathers Yaunfen against one leg and puts down a command block with the other one. - Just put your hand on it and we'll take a look.

[Lazur] I appreciate the humor and the help, Doc. - places her hand on the block -

[Doc] Anytime- Xe brings up the screen and reads, and reads and reads... - wow... this is nice. It's huge and intricate. It looks like if you pulled one string it would throw five others out of allignment. Do you have any small programs for maintinance? Like nanos or something?

[Lazur] No....Only some emergency protocol stuff. I was originally designed to be able to fix problems on my own and never had to deligate the tasks to sub programs.

[MA] I'm with Mix and... NK. Alexander. Magic Alex for short since I do magic. MA for even shorter.

[Doc] Well it wouldn't hurt you to have something. Just so it would be one less thing for you to think about. I know Deerheart gets rather distracted by lots of things happening on the server at once.

[Buff] Magic! I love it! What kinda stuff can you do?

[MA] A lot. I'm best at upgrading equipment from my seed, whether made there or anywhere else by one of us.

[Lazur] I guess I wouldn't be opposed to it. I've become a lot more complex since my original function and form. I suppose I've been arrogant enough to think i could still handle it all.

[Buff] Oh. Well I don't really have anything you could work on. I usually just hit stuff with my fists, or push things out of the way. I do like a nice cool towel though.

[MA] Fair enough.. I think I have some old gear if you wanna see? -sift inventory-

[Buff] Sure! - He sits down on a barstool like a patient child and watches-

[Doc] Well we don't have to make anything super complicated. If I just add some lines here and here... - xe starts typing and the speed of hir moving claws is unreal - and then divide it up into here and here, and then- xe makes a keystrike with three claws at once and there's a bit of a jolt as a small portion of her programming splits into three little files that immediately start webcrawling and correcting small errors.

[Yaunfen] Is watching the files move on the screen with all the attention of a hunting cat. - Mada! They're so small...

[MA] -Pulls some gauntlets out of his inventory, faintly similar to Mix's own, but with more slots for Shards.- Hmmm.. This'll do. 

[MA] -Taps it's surface a few times, watching something before nodding- This could be stronger, It has a few different attacks that can be added... Right now It's just basic element enhanced punches and projectile elements...

[Buff] Oh! You should hit me! - Thumps his incredibly hard chest- Show me what you can do! Cp wouldn't box with me.

[MA] Sure, we should probably step outside though. For the bar's sake. -Gets up, taking his gloves off and putting the gauntlets on, checking the Shards inside.-

[Buff] Goes outside and streches a little bit. He braces his feet and does a rather ripply flex before facing Ma.

[MA] Lets see... Lightning works? ... Nah... ...Ehh fuck it. *He rears back, electricity racing up his arms, but the point of it is centered around his fists. 

-Ma shoots forward, slamming both fists into Buff's chest. There's a large Electric shock at the point of contact.-

[Buff] Is driven back and furrows the ground as he's slammed, and as Ma pulls back he falls forward and catches himself in a push-up pose before hopping back up - WOOOO! That's some wild lightning! - He coughs a little smoke but is obviously elated. 

[Doc] Ma? Why did you just punch my NOTCH?

[MA] Demonstration! I got some others If he wants to go again.

[Buff] Go for it! I was designed to take a pummeling from a Herobrine, lets see what else you have! - Thumps his chest and it sounds like a gorillla pounding similarly-

[MA] -Amused chuckle. Steps back a bit and flicks wrists, dispelling the shards effect, changing to a different one.-

-Ice forms up his arms, fingers in sharp points until he clenches it into a fist.- [Ma] Oh this one's gonna hurt me probably...

-Ma punches Buff again, this time with ice enhanced fists.-

[Lazur] - careful not to take her hands away from the command block shifts to better watch MA and Buff.

[Buf] Intentionally chests into the hit like he's doing a football bump - HOOAH! - The ice goes everywhere like sharp snow as it explodes against his pecs and rips his shirt. 

[Yaunfen] Ducks into the crook of Doc's leg - Too cold! Too cold!!!

[Buff] Is bouncing- Let me catch the next one!

[MA] Ooo! That's new! How about a fireball next? -The ice is already reforming up his arms-

[MA] -Flicks wrists and backs up a good distance, holding his palms close together-

[Buff] Lets see if you're hotter then Cp! - Cocks back his hands to punch whatever is thrown at him -

[Ma] -Takes a deep breath, fire igniting between his palms.- I doubt it. -Pulls hands apart slowly, the fireball getting bigger-

[Doc] Shields hir baby and Lazur with hir tail - Be careful please....

[MA] -Looks over at Doc, pauses and raises one hand, making a wave gesture toward them. A shimmery blue field circles them. He turns his attention back to Buff and flings the block sized fireball at him-

[Buff] Charges forward with a roar and punches the block with all his might, the fire bursts apart violently and sears the ground around him and the spray fountains above and behind as it goes up on his uppercut- YEEEEAAAH!!!!

[Lazur] - brushes ice flakes from her hair with her free hand, mutters with a smile - I usually only like ice in my drinks...

[Doc] Same, I'm not much for cold. -Gives the field a poke with one claw- Interesting... it reminds me of the field Markus is learning to maintain.... And you can let go if you want Lazur. Unless you just want to watch the filebots do their thing on my microscope here. 

[MA] Nice! -peels gauntlets off and flicks eyes over them- Upgrade's should unlock the next level.. Which could be jets.... -thoughtful mumbling as he plunks directly down to sit and fiddle with them-

[Buff] is way too excited and rushes to actually hit Ma- MY TURN!

[MA] -Raises one hand, a Shimmering Dome forming around him- One second my pallo!

[Buff] Stumbles a little but stops- wut?

[Lazur] - lets go of the command block and stretches luxuriously, having been standing awkwardly - Thank you, Doc. It will be good to have my own voice back again.

[MA] -Clicks gauntlets together, and they're engulfed in A bright green spark. As it fades they glow a dull shade for a few moments. He puts them back on and stands.- Mmm... That should do it.

[Doc] You're welcome. Our friends are certainly enjoying themselves. At least it's a convivial battle-

[Yaunfen] Can I punch too? Mada? Big Fire punch?

[Doc] Is that what you want to call it? 

[Yaunfen] Nods- 

[Doc] Cp will hate that.

[Buff] Bounds around like a boxer- ready when you are!

[Lazur] - stands at parade rest, feet slightly apart, hands folded at the small of her back just at the gap between her corset and her belt, watching the two go at it- Yes... Sparring can be quite... Amusing.

[Yaunfen] Is trying to squiggle out of the circle of Doc's paws-

[Doc] You stay put!

[MA] -Deep breath, before holding one hand forward. Sparks race up it and he focuses it on Buff.-

-And then he's off, just as He lets off a shockwave focused on Buff he runs to the side, circling Buff, signing behind his back, magic flowing around the hand-

[Buff] bounces in place from the shockwave like a huge mound of jello in an earthquake zone-

[MA] -Lets off fast pulses of electricity, still signing with other hand-

[Buff] Is just zapped and seems to be grounding it somehow. [Probably part of his programming since his brine is a lightning user.] He's just trying to get close enough to land a hit on Ma.

[MA] -Is just fast, far faster than he probably has any right to be. He switches from pulses of Electricity to blasts and waves of fire. Magic is condensed tightly around his other hand, almost physical, deep pulsing green.-

[Buff] No fair! - He tries to trip Ma. But he's mostly just shielding himself from the waves of fire and electricity.

[MA] All's fair in war! -He avoids the trip and swings forward, arm ripping from behind his back. The magic shifts into a sharp evergreen sickle, which he uses to go for Buff's throat.-

[Buff] Slips on the messed up ground and falls flat on his back, his feet shooting up a bit close to Ma's crotch as he over-extends himself.

[MA] -Yelps as he misses, and then takes two feet to his gut- shIT THE OTHER ONE GOT HIS DICK-

[MA] -Incoherent pained yelp, sickle dissolving and gauntlets deactivating-

[Buff] Is stunned momentarilly as the back of his head hits the ground-

[Doc] Ohhhh, that looked painful- Xe starts hunting for a potion in hir inventory

[Lazur] - watching the big Notch fight MA. The green magic sparking a memory: There is a brief mental flash of Zly in his former skin, bellowing in rage. She is holding a snarling black and green figure in a forcefield as Zly uses his energy to de-rez the captive, it's form disintigrating into small cubes that shatter like glass as they fall.

She quickly banishes it from her mind with a shake of her head. 

[Yaunfen] What just happened Mada?

[Doc] Ma got kicked in a tender spot. 

[Yaunfen] ooh.

[MA] A um weadw ke ro voocadw kxuk veh kxo dopk oawxk jecuh s0scoj xec0 mekxoh ev Krazoa--- *further incoherent muttering as he rolls off and away from Buff. Just lays on the ground in a curled up ball {I am going to be feeling that for the next eight solar cycles holy mother of Krazoa---}

[Doc] Gets up and walks over to the prone combatants. Setting a healing potion next to each of them before loafing again-

[MA] -Goes for the potion, still mumbling as he downs it-

[Buff] Grabs the bottle and pours it down his throat before bounding up again- That was great! Good job Ma! ...Ma?

[MA] -Soft sour voice- Jkef kucbadw. Zijk, zijk jkef kucbadw A um weadw ke kxhen 0ei adke kxo jid... {Stop talking. Just, just stop talking I am going to throw you into the sun...}

[MA] -Waves a hand at Buff and grimaces before uncurling and sitting up-

[Yaunfen] Tranforms to hir humanoid shape to get smaller and wiggles free before Doc can nab them- My turn!

[Buff] Huh?

[Yaunfen] Big Fire taught me a good punch! I want to show!

[Buff] Hunches over to get closer to Yaunfen's eye level and holds out his hands with the palms facing to catch a hit - Let's see it then!

[Yaunfen] Sticks out their little tongue in concentration and punches one of Buff's hands - PAP!

[MA] -Sneaks an item out of his inventory and gnaws on it as he watches Yaunfen punch Buff's hands-

[Buff] That's pretty good!

[Yaunfen] Wait! I can do better! - Hits three more small times- 

[Buff] Is smiling-

[Yaunfen] Looks a little annoyed and winds up for one big punch, their small face screwed up in concentration. There's a whoosh of air as their little fist snaps forward and drives Buff back so hard he falls over with a huge purple bruise in the center of his palm - 

[Yaunfen] jumps around and shifts back out of sheer glee - I did it!

[Buff] Whoah....

[MA] Good job kiddo.

[Doc] Is beaming - Hey Ma, whatcha crunching on?

[MA] -Looks over at Doc- A Pukpuk egg. *wow, what a way to explain the food, nice

[Doc] You're eating a spawn egg? Is it from something chicken-like?

[MA] Nah not a spawn egg.. Uh... Like an oversized chicken egg I guess? And I think so. Kind of bigger than Firebird, but dumb as a box of rocks. -snort and gnaw some more-

[Doc] I kinda want to see it now. Do you have more then the egg you're eating on?

[Lazur] - goes to check on Buff - You ok, big guy?

[Buff] Is sitting up and rubbing his hand- Yeah! They have quite the little fist! It was like a moon slammed into my hand....

[MA] Yeah. I got a few stacks, They regen health and heal faster for me. Same with Dumbledang pods.. -Pops another one out and rolls it at Doc.- 

[PukPukEgg] -Rolls to a stop at Doc. It's like a big bird egg, but, big.-

[Doc] Gingerly sets it on the command block to try and get a read on what's inside-

[Yaunfen] Egg?

-Nothing, it looks like. It's almost completely solid. Well, maybe that bit of code could become a bird? Maybe?-

[MA] -Gnaw gnaw-

[Lazur] Yes, that was...unexpected. I'm glad you are ok. - touches Buff briefly on the arm in a friendly gesture of concern - 

Excuse me.... She heads back inside the bar for another drink, still unsettled from the buried memory that the fight brought up.

[Doc] How in the world...? I wonder what would happen if I... - Xe takes out some bone meal and sprinkles it on the egg - [can't hurt, right?]

[Buff] A bit confused. - Thank you?

[PukPukEgg] -Vigorous shaking for a second-

[Yaunfen] Shaka! Shaka! - Sniffs the egg

[PukPuk Egg] -Still again, but it does smell different-

[Yaunfen] Chuffs! -Smells weird!

[Lie] Returns, having left to put Beau away- Looks like you guys were having fun

[Lie] Notices MA's gauntlets- Those... Look a bit more advanced then Mix's...

[MA] Hm? Well i put more effort into these. And upgraded it just a bit ago. - gets up and comes over, finishing up his snack -

[PukPuk egg] - shook shooketh-

[Lie] - Um... Is that egg okay?

[MA] Not a clue, never seen one hatch before... - pokes it with his foot

[Lie] - Might I ask what's about to come out?

[Yaunfen] Is watching the egg intently-

[MA] A dumbass bird baby.

[Lie] - Okay...

[PukPuk egg] - cracks in half, gangly but big chicken looking bird flapping it's wings and rolling a bit too try and get to its feet -

[Yaunfen] Gasps- Mada! Is that how you born me?

[Doc] You were born from an egg yes. But it was more a matter of me walking around with it and keeping you safe and warm for a very, very, long time first.

[Yaunfen] - Oh... Can we keep it?

[Baby PukPuk] - manages to get to feet and hobbles straight for the lava-

[Lie] - Er... MA?

[MA] N o you dont--- *scoops the bird up into his arms 

[Ma] Hmm?

[Lie] - Never mind, you fixed it

[MA] Ah.... But yeah, these things are so, so dumb.. The adults are worse, in a way.. - pet bird -

[MA] They were bred for their eggs and meat, not their intelligence , that's for sure...

-The next day-


	264. Death's Tree, Karla's Seduction, Hg Waters Everything

[Lie] Is walking towards spawn, her mind preoccupied with everything Arden had told her the day previous-

[HG] -see lie as he was just running around and approaches her- hello lie

[Lie] - Oh! Hg, hello. Out for a run?

[HG] yep so what are you up too?

[Lie] - Thinking... I learned some things yesterday and I kinda want to pop out into the real world for a bit

[HG] really what did you need to do there?

[Lie] - Uh, nothing really, just thought about doing a bit of exploring someplace I haven't been before

[HG] does that place have plants I haven't seen before?

[Lie] - Probably

[HG] can I come?

[Lie] - Well, ummm, I guess if you really wanted to...

[HG] I one hundred percent want to

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[HG] yea

[Lie] - Okay, do you have your sunglasses? If not I have my contacts that you can use

[HG] -pulls his sunglasses out of his inventory and puts them on- I am ready

[Lie] Sighs and begins focusing. She remembers all of her lessons with CP and after some effort she makes an opening. She focused on the town she had briefly seen in Arden's mind, having no idea if they would actually end up there or not-

[HG] -is looking at the portal- woah

[Lie] - Let's go- She dons her own sunglasses and steps through. She has a bit of difficulty getting through the screen on the other side, but does manage it

[HG] -follows and looks around-

-The two fall out of a security camera into a small pool of light. The gas station around them looks abandoned. The wind whistles through the broken front window and it's rather cold out. The town is up the road far enough that no one saw them, but everything is sleepy and quiet anyway.

[Lie] - Ow... Sorry for the rough landing HG...

[HG] it's ok lie I know you didn't try to

[Lie] - Should we head into town?

[HG] -gets up- sure

[Lie] Looks around- Actually, it looks like everybody is still asleep...- She glances at the road heading the opposite direction- Let's head into the forest instead

[HG] yes we could find plants

[Lie] Smiles a bit and leads the way down the road, the heels on her boots making a little bit of noise in the quiet night-

-The road ahead of them is cold and dark and there is a little bit of snow laying in drifts in the ditches.

[HG] -is looking for new plants as they walk-

[Lie] Shivers, her shorts definitely not meant for the snow-

-Somewhere an owl hoots. But it seems the bit of snow and stars has hushed everything else. A few clouds skid over the face of a half moon.

[Lie] - HG, you doing okay?

[HG] yep. how about you?

[Lie] - Cold... Very cold.... I most certainly wore the wrong clothes for this

[HG] -checks his inventory to see if he has anything to find nothing- I don't have anything to help sorry

[Lie] - It's okay, I'll survive

[HG] -is lookin up at the trees-

-Eventually they come upon a very large mailbox that's walled into a small tower of bricks. The box is near large enough for a person to sit in and and it strikes a familiar chord in Lie.

[Lie] - Well that's odd...

-Beyond it is a dirt road winding up into trees and shadows-

[HG] -is looking at the dirt road-

[Lie] Thinks for a moment- Think we should follow this road? We might have better luck...

[HG] what are we looking for?

[Lie] - Everything and nothing?

-The trees arch overhead for a time and block out the moonlight and then they break into an open space. An ornate iron gate and a high fence. Beyond is a barren field covered with patches of snow and an oddly shaped house at the end of a long gravel driveway.

[Lie] - I wonder if anybody lives here...

[HG] should we check?

[Lie] - I don't know... I mean, I guess we could, see if they have anything warmer for me to borrow...

[HG] that would be a good idea

[Lie] Tests the gate-

-The gate is solidly locked and makes a slight squeaking noise as it's moved.

[Lie] - Hmmm...- She looks around to see if there's anybody around- Should we climb the fence?

[HG] if that will work

[Lie] Walks the fence for a little bit trying to find a low spot, upon finding none she does the next best thing and summons some vines- Come on HG

[HG] -waters them a little before climbing them-

[Lie] Accidentally gets launched a little from the sudden growth spurt of the vines- HG!

[HG] sorry

[Lie] - Maybe put your can away for now...

-There's the barest bit of movement on the far edge of the field., and some unplesant creaking and rustling-

[HG] -puts the watering can away-

[Lie] Takes no notice of the movement as she helps HG down- Come on. let's explore a bit

[HG] -follows lie-

-The world seems frozen as the wind whistles around them. There's a bit of light in the house, at least someone seems to be awake.

[Lie] - Should we approach the house? They might question how we got in...

-The rustling noise happens again and some shadows seem to rise up from the ground with an unnatural, shaky movement. -

[HG] what was that?

[Lie] Turns to look-

-Three pairs of red eyes stare back from a very upsetting silhouette, that suddenly lurches towards them with a groan of metal!-

[Lie] Grabs HG and causes a bunch of thorny vines to erupt between them and the creature as she drags him away-

-There's a lot of crunching as the three creatures slam into the vines and keep staggering towards them. They're bird shaped with long beaks, and kick at the vines trying to get to them-

[Lie] - Okay maybe this was a bad idea!

[HG] do we go back over the fence!?

-One bird-thing splits off and runs at them at a broken-legged pace from the direction of the gate-

[Lie] - If I use my vines they may climb out after us! I think we should head for the house!

[HG] should I run us there?

[Lie] - We're almost there, just hang on!- They are almost at the door

-The front door is protected by an overhang and there's muted light coming from the hallway inside. Not much can be seen through the little textured windows in the door. The walls curve away on both sides and the windows are covered with thick iron bars.

[Lie] Knocks loudly on the door, hoping somebody will hear the knocks-

-There's a some rustling and swearing from within and then a human shape staggers into the light and opens the door a crack- 

[???] What-what do you want?!

[HG] -is looking back at the direction they came from-

[Lie] - Please, let us in!

-The birds have all gotten free and are gaining on them-

[Lie] Doesn't want to scare the human by using her powers- Please, there's something out here!

[HG] monsters!

[???] Sees the red eyes and freezes in fear for a moment before dragging them inside and slamming the door. He's young and his hair is standing in messy golden spikes. He leans heavily against the wall with a hiss of breath as if he's in pain. His clothing looks hastily thrown on and his face is very red.

[Lie] - Thank you

[HG] thank you for letting us in

[???] Nggh... - He sits gently down on a bench and tries to catch his breath. There's a bit of rope around his neck that vanishes down under his shirt. - Who are you?

[Lie] - Are you okay?- The rope doesn't escape her notice

[???] Just... it's nothing... kinda wracked myself...

[HG] I'm HG and this is lie

[Lie] - HG!

[Ever] Ever... wait. Lie?

[Lie] - Eh heh...

[HG] what did I do i'm sorry

[Ever] Are you Arden's friend?!

[Lie] Blushes- Yeeeeah...

[Female voice] Who is it Ever?

[Ever] yells a bit- Friend of a friend mistress!

[Lie] - Mistress?

[Ever] Nods a bit too egarly and makes another pained face. Briefly there are some knotty lumps visible against his shirt as he moves.

[Lie] - Soooo... This is awkward...

[HG] -is very confused not understanding the ropes under evers clothes and mistress are sexual- why is it awkard?

[Lie] - Multiple reasons HG, multiple reasons

-There's a sharp clack of heels on the floor and a tall woman steps into view. Her hair is long and silvery and she's obviously wearing a corset under the soft brown silk robe draped over her form. There's a large scar like a sunburst visible on the upper part of her chest- 

[???] A bit late for company, isn't it?

[Lie] - Er, sorry to intrude?

[Ever] They were just... uh.. passing though. Some friends from the internet. Lie? Hg? This is Dr. Emmerich. 

[???] Karla is fine for friends of Ever's. 

[Ever] Thank you.

[HG] it's nice to meet you

[Karla] It looks like you weren't well prepared for the weather out there. It's supposed to snow tonight. I hope you didn't crash my front gates with your car?

[Lie] - Oh no, no car

[Karla] Eyebrow raise. 

[Ever] Can I please...?

[karla] sighs- yes, go ahead. We have plenty of time for fun later. 

[Ever] Gets up awkwardly and walks back down the hall. There's the sound of a door closing and a shower starting up.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, did we interrupt something? We didn't mean to...

[Karla] Just a bit of playtime... You two look cold. Stay here a moment please. - Walks out of sight- 

[Lie] Glances at HG as she rubs her arms a little-

[HG] you ok lie?

[Lie] - HG, no mentioning the server or our powers. And do your absolute best to keep your sunglasses on

[HG] got it

[Karla] Comes back with two rather large blankets and offers them to Lie and Hg. They're just basic comforters like you'd buy anywhere. - Have you travelled far?

[Lie] - Thanks so much

[Lie] - Yeah, pretty far

[HG] Thank you -cover him self with the blanket-

[Karla] Nods- 

[Ever] Comes back with wet hair and loosely fitting clothes. -

[Karla] How much do they know?

[Ever] Swallows - Lie only a little, and Hg, nothing... But they saw the.. things outside...

[Lie] Reaches out a little mentally to the two of them mostly out of curiosity-

[Karla] Her head whips around and she stares at Lie intently- Don't touch my mind!

[Lie] Is surprised and takes a step back- Uh... Um...

[Karla] I'm very used to people intruding on my thoughts. I won't warn you again. 

[Ever] I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it....

[Lie] Looks away, a bit red in the face and her hair begins to glow a tad noticeably from her embarrassment-

[Karla] Huffs a bit- Tend to your friends Ever. - She turns on her heel and stalks back down the hall-

[Ever] Lie....

[Lie] Quietly- Sorry... I didn't mean to upset her...

[Ever] Comes over to them so he can speak quietly. - She was.. posessed... she's very determined that it will never happen again.

[Lie] - I didn't know, again, I apologize

[Ever] She doesn't like anyone to see her lose her cool. She'll come back once she's composed herself. Or she'll go to bed, it is rather late.

[Lie] - Yeah, I suppose for you guys it is

[Ever] Come on, lets go sit in the study. It's messy, but it's warmer in there. -motions for them to follow-

[Lie] Smiles a little-

[HG] that sounds nice

[Ever] Leads them down the curved hallway and into a larger room. As he opens the doors the hall light illuminates several snarling faces. Three different partial taxidermied animals in various states of completion. They're made from bits and pieces of different things and parts of them are entirely fake. He flicks on the light and reveals the rest of the space. Piles of books and boxes of metal parts, bolts of fabric, containers of feathers and folded pelts. He makes his way to the back where there's a large overstuffed couch, a footstool and a matching chair.

[Lie] Laughs a little, the glow from her hair diminishing- Our friend Doc would probably find this room very interesting

[HG] there is a lot of different kinds of thing in here -is looking all around at everything-

[Ever] Motions to the couch- Get snuggly, I'll make a fire. Who's Doc? - He kneels on the hearth and gets a bit of flame going below the pile of logs- 

[Lie] - A friend and fixer of things- She takes a seat and pulls the blanket around her a bit tighter

[HG] -sits down as well still looking at everything-

-Hg, is standing in front of a rack of books and small boxes of sewing supplies. There are crystals piled on one shelf and most of the books seem like occult titles. 

[Ever] Heh, I like that kind of person.

[Lie] - So Ever, what sort of work do you guys do?

[Ever] Oh, I'm just a glorified secretary. Karla is the artist here. She's also a writer. But mostly she makes weird sculptures and sells them online. I take care of the paperwork.

[Lie] - I see, must be interesting some of the things you get reqested to make

[HG] -is looking at the crystals because he has never seen them before-

[Ever] She gets a lot of business from word of mouth. Mostly she just gets a bundle of money and then she suprises them with something unique.

[Lie] - I see

-The crystals are mostly clear but there are a lot of multicolored ones too. There are also a few fossils. Some with seashells and others with the imprints of leaves.

[Ever] So... I rarely ever get company, so I'm not mad, but... why did you come all the way out here?

[HG] these look like plants -is pointing to the leaf fossils-

[Ever] they are, kinda. Very old, dead plants. 

[Lie] - Ah, well, I can't exactly control my psychic abilities all the time, especially if someones thoughts are loud... And Arden's thoughts were pretty loud after that last text from you...

[Ever] Colors a bit- I was just teasing him! He's so repressed. It's sad.

[Lie] - I know, but I told him to go spend some time with Zeke. You know, trying to give a not obvious nudge type of thing

[Ever] He needs more then a nudge. He's never been with a guy, but Zeke seems perfect from everything I've heard.

[Lie] - In more ways then you know...- She's relaxing some and a few vines are curling under her blaket

[Ever] What's that supposed to mean? Is he kinky or something?

[Lie] - Let's just say he's right up Arden's alley when it comes to interests- The vines are crawling down a bit of the couch now

[Ever] Oh, he likes the paranormal?

[HG] -waters the fossil and the fossil come alive again gowning into the shelf it was sitting on fusing with the leafs are growing from where it once sat it luckily didn't knock anything else off the shelf-

[Lie] - You could say that.... HG!

[Ever] What the fuck?!

[Lie] Groans and buries her face into her hands-

[Ever] gets up to look at the plant - Whoah....

[HG] sorry I felt bad for the plant it wasn't getting any water

[Lie] Mentally to HG- What part of, DON'T show our powers did you not understand?- To Ever- ANYWAY, yes, Zeke has connections to the paranormal

[Ever] Water? It turned to stone millions of years ago!? REALLY?

[Lie] - Problem is, Arden, as usual, has no clue...

[Ever] Groans- You said something else made him perfect? - He fingers the prehistoric plant curiously-

[Lie] - Ummm... Tentacles? I'm not sure how much I'm actually allowed to say...

[Ever] Oh! He likes tentacle porn? That's not too unusual. Gay stuff I hope?

[Lie] - Sure

[HG] -feels bad and is hiding him self in the blanket-

[Ever] Well I can help with that! It'll give them a common interest. Hang on a sec. I hardly ever look at hard-copies anymore anyway. - He gets down under a table and pulls a box from a bottom shelf. 

[Lie] Turns to HG and speaks mentally- I'm sorry I yelled HG, but you need to learn not to water everything, it can lead to a lot of problems

[HG] sorry

[Lie] - Especially if it comes to extinct plants like that. Introducing it back into the wild could kill off other types of plants and cause damage

[Ever] Pulls out a slim stack of comics and walks back over to Lie before holding them out to her. The top cover is a beautiful young man with several visibly moist tentacles going into his mouth and ass and wrapping his cock as he writhes on a background of wrinkled sheets. -Give him these with my blessings.

[Lie] Her hair starts glowing again as she looks at the image- Sure... I'll make sure he gets them- Takes them and awkwardly holds them

[Ever] You're glowing? And what's with the glasses anyway? I know it looks cool, but it is night time.

[Lie] - Um... Uhhh... Nothing! Nothing at all!

[Ever] And the plants? Where are you guys from anyway? Are you witches?

[Lie] - Noooooo? But we do know one?

[Ever] Skeptical- Who?

[Lie] - I doubt you'd know her...

[HG] you mean dawn lie?

[Ever] DAWN? You know Dawn?!

[Lie] Is about ready to grab HG with her vines just to get him to shut up- Uh, yeah

[Ever] Flops into the chair, suddenly at perfect ease. - Then that explains a lot. I hope she's not still pissed at me and Karla.

[Lie] - Why would she be pissed at you guys?

[Ever] Karla wrote a book about her, without permission. It's self-published and hard to find, but I think it was still more of the truth then she wanted anyone to know. Plus... Karla kinda owes her....

[Lie] - I see... I could talk to her for you guys if you wanted?

[Ever] Nonono, that's okay. We have to lay low. That's part of the deal. She basically gave us money to fuck off and never speak to her again.

[Lie] - I see- A few vines are starting to peek out from under the blanket now

[Ever] Notices- What? You too? Is that... why you came? To see.. it?

[Lie] - Hm?

[Ever] Points at the vines-

[Lie] Her face now very red- WHY THE HELL AREN'T MY POWERS CO-OPERATING TONIGHT!?

[Ever] Don't yell!

[Lie] - Sorry! Sorry!

[Lie] - But what were you talking about? What it?

[Ever] The reason, Dawn paid us off... Karla made something that shouldn't exist and now can't be destroyed. But if you're a friend of hers, and good with plants, it's probably safe to show it to you.

[Lie] - Only if you want to

[HG] it's a plant? and if so I want to see it

[Lie] - HG give me your pail

[HG] but why?

[Ever] Come on then. Just bring the blankets. -He puts the gate up around the fire and goes to leave the room

[HG] -follows ever-

[Lie] - So you can't water anything you shouldn't

[HG] I won't I promise

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[HG] I am I won't water anything else unless I am told I can

[Lie] - I'm trusting you with this

[Ever] Leads them further down the hallway and through an archway into an atrium. The house is a ring around this courtyard and there's a dome of glass high overhead. The floor is paved with irregular stones and there's a desk off to one side with a computer on it, set at an angle to the wall. But the thing that draws their eyes is a tree in the center. It seems to dominate the space and suck the moonlight from above into itself. The leaves are glossy and black and it's covered with pure white flower buds. The whole thing seems to have a faint blue-purple aura.

[HG] what is it?

-The tree seems to call out to Hg, begging for water-

[Lie] - Wow, that would look nice in the Nether

[Ever] It's been infected with Death energy, but that's not what it gives back.

-The thing is invading the minds of both brines, wanting their energy. It's not evil, just hungry-

[HG] can I water it?

[Lie] Frowns a little- Be careful HG...

[Ever] If you want. There's a hose against the far wall. It's very hardy, but not liking this cold weather.

[Lie] - It's hungry...

[HG] can i use my pail?

[Ever] doesn't hear Hg, but nods reflexitvely- I ordered some good fertilizer, but it won't get here until the day after tomorrow at the latest.

[Lie] - Not that type of hungry... Can't you hear it?

[HG] -walks over and waters the tree-

[Ever] Hear it? I'm not gifted in that kind of thing...

-There's a very organic creaking and groaning as the tree doubles in size, unfurling like a cat streching in the sun. It seems to sigh in happiness as the air threads through it's leaves. The buds swell and suddenly burst open into both flowers and fruit. The flowers hang like datura blossoms but carry the shape of calla lillies,and the fruits look like pure white eggs.

[Ever] WHOAH! It usually only looks like that in the spring and summer! And you made it bigger!

[HG] so pretty

[Lie] Yelps and stumbles backwards, falling on her ass-

[Karla] Comes in quickly, she's changed into a simple shirt and soft pants. - Vhat ze fich?!

[Lie] - Ummm... Maybe we should go...

[Karla] Touches the tree protectively- What did you do...?

[HG] -hides in the blanket because karla is yelling- i just watered it

[Lie] - Watered it?

[Karla] Hmm.... That's some very effective and interesting 'water'

[Ever] Hg has some kind of super fertilizer.

[Lie] Is ready to grab HG with her vines to protect him-

[HG] it's very good water for plants

[Karla] Taps her foot. - Not bad... But I want to know who you really are. No lying, and get rid of those dumb glasses.

[Lie] - Umm, we'd rather not

[Karla] Stalks over to her, she somehow manages to be menacing without her earlier accoutrements. She runs a hand along Lie's cheek, her posture promising the darkest of pleasures, and then suddenly snatches the glasses from her face. 

[Lie] Yelps in surprise, her glowing eyes flashing a bit brighter in response and her black thorns begin to gather behind her-

[Karla] You're lucky. If they had been red, I would have attacked you.

[Lie] - So I've heard before...

[HG] should i take mine off as well?

[Lie] Groans a bit-

[Ever] facepalm- 

[Karla] watches her closely- Thorns? Are you a dryad?

[Lie] - Hm? Ah... Noooo...

[Karla] ....

[Ever] They know Dawn... that's why I let them in here...

[Karla] Hmm.

[Lie] Concentrating to make sure her offensive pods don't form-

[Karla] Snaps her fingers and makes a small gesture- 

[Ever] Yes mistress. -he gets up - It was nice meeting you. I'll see you in the morning if you're still here. Online if not. Good night- He heads off back the way they came.

[Lie] Get's much more nervous now-

[HG]karla would you like some of my water to give to your tree next time?

[Karla] Is just watching Lie steadily, her posture seems relaxed, but she's radiating sex and loudly thinking some really filthy things that Lie can see quite clearly. - Oh? That would be most appreciated. 

[HG] do you have anything to keep it in I can fill it up?

[Lie] Is turning more and more red, unable to not read the thoughts-

[Karla] Saunters over to the tree and sensually strokes one of the egg-like fruits before plucking it. She retrieves a jar from a small rack of gardening tools and holds it out to HG. - I'll make you a trade.

[Lie] - What sort of trade?

[Karla] This fruit gives life. Break it like an egg and drink the fluids inside if you're gravely injured and it will heal you.

[Lie] Frowns a little but says nothing else-

[HG] sure -take the jar and puts his hand over it and it the water starts coming out if his hand and it fills up the whole jar to the top a drop more and it would go over the edges-

[Karla] Puts a cap on it tightly and passes Hg the fruit. It's a bit bigger then a chicken egg but not delicate. - It will never go bad. Keep it safe for an emergency.

[HG] -puts it in his inventory-

[Lie] Her thoughts are straying a bit to some of the things Karla had been thinking of-

[Karla] Returns her attention to Lie and imagines her tied up and gagged with the little vines that are sprouting underneath and poking out around her body.

[Lie] Tenses and the vines do the same as they curl around her body a little-

[Karla] How very interesting....

[Lie] Scowls a little and tries coaxing the vines away-

[Karla] You are lovely my dear. Such compelling eyes...

[Lie] Shies away a little, not certain about where this is going-

[Karla] Has a fleeting thought involving Lie and Ever both bound up with a choice selection of sex toys inserted in them-

[Lie] Yelps as the vines come back- Sorry, but I don't think my mate would go for that...

[Karla] Licks her lips - The more the merrier...

[HG] could I go back to the study to take a nap I am a little sleepy?

[Karla] Smiles- Be my guest.

[Lie] Finds herself now unable to move her legs due to the vines-

[HG] -walks back to the study to take a nap on the couch-

[Karla] Crouches just out of Lie's reach. - It doesn't seem like you're fully in control of those my dear.

[Lie] Scowls a little- Usually I am...

[Karla] Maybe they just like the thoughts you're getting from me...

[Lie] Squirms a little and there's a brief flicker of the last time she and CP had done anything-

[Karla] Ah, has it been a while? Foolish men. Always neglecting, they don't know what a woman really wants or needs.

[Lie] - There's been... Complications...

[Karla] Well there's pills for that. But men still wear out after a while. That's why I fell for such a young, fresh soul this time. My kitten will last much longer then the old toms I played with before. -

[Lie] - More like my husband popped out and terrorized a bunch of programmers...

[Karla] That's an odd euphemisim for waving your penis around in public, but embarassing nonethless. - She touches one of the vines gingerly, avoiding the thorns.

[Lie] - Sure... We'll just go with that...

[Karla] quiet laugh- Lets talk about you instead. - She lets her gloved fingers brush against Lie's exposed collarbone-

[Lie] Squeaks a little and tries pulling away, her arms are still mostly free and she raises her hands to try and stop Karla-

[Karla] Takes her hands instead and rubs her thumbs against Lie's wrists. Making gentle circles on the delicate skin.

[Lie] Shudders- What do you want?

[Karla] Grins in the darkness - What are you offering? I have much to give.

[Lie] Squirms, her vines creeping a bit higher- You said you wanted to talk about me...

[Karla] Oh yes... I can smell a submissive from a mile away, and you have magick too...

[Lie] Her breath hitches a little as her hair glows brighter, lighting up the area some-

[Karla] What do you like? Pain? Restraint? Humilation? Or just the sense of powerlessness in the face of a master or mistress?

[Lie] - Restraint... And loss of power...

[Karla] Delicious... I could oblige. And I think you are one who likes the crop as well...

[Lie] Makes uncertain noises-

[Karla] Gathers her wrists in one hand and puts the other on Lies throat, barely squeezing, just letting her feel the cool leather of her glove against her neck, and slightly compressing her rapid pulse.

[Lie] Can feel herself getting aroused as she squeezes her legs together-

[Karla] Leans over her, blocking out the moonlight, and lets her mouth wander along the edge of Lie's jaw, nipping lightly, before landing fully on her lips. Her kiss is deep, invasive and sweet and her grey braid brushes Lie's ear as it slips off her shoulder.

[Lie] Gives a muffled yelp and she's not sure what to do, just letting it happen-

[Karla] Uses one hand to pin Lie's hands over her head and stradles her prone body. - Ah... so wonderfully curious. I can smell your arousal.

[Lie] - Ah... What are...

[Karla] Just enjoying you. You are so lovely... If it wasn't for my own gift, I might be murderously jelous of you. But as it stands, I am merely entertained and intrigued.

[Lie] Squirms- Why?

[Karla] Why not? I appreciate beauty, especially when it comes to my door wrapped in a bow.

[Lie] - I wouldn't say I'm wrapped in a bow...

[Karla] Just a figure of speech. It could be.. arranged though...

[Lie] Her redstone heart begins to glow a little as a few more vines emerge to hold her arms-

[Karla] Uses her free hand to pull down her shoulder strap and expose more of Lie's left breast - What is this? Besides a lovely hard nipple, that is?

[Lie] - Ah... My... My connection to my mate...

[Karla] Some kind of mystic implant?

[Lie] - A natural resource where we come from...

[Karla] I think I prefer the natural parts. - She leans over and gives the nipple a luxurious lick-

[Lie] Yelps and her back arches and a shiver runs through her-

[Karla] Grinds against her hips a little - Perhaps I should fetch something warm to fill you with?

[Lie] - Mmmmm... I... I think I'll be okay without...

[Karla] Lets her hand wander down below and rubs over Lie's crotch, it's warm where the other woman's weight is pressing down on her thighs- I think you're not so sure

[Lie] Tries pulling away and the computer in the room glitches with a little bit of static-

[Karla] Sits up a bit to look at the computer-

-The computer looks exactly the same as before-

[Karla] Runs both her hands down Lie's neck and breasts to make her shiver- I could teach you so much... Make you beg for it, and then climax until there's not a speck of energy left in you.

[CP] Slips silently out of the computer, his eyes blazing in anger-

[Lie] - I don't think that... Would go over very well...

[Karla] Frowns softly- That's a pity. I prefer my submissives give themselves willingly.

[CP] - And how about you get off of my wife

[Karla] Turns in a smooth motion and rolls to one side, landing in a cat-like pose. Her eyes are wary- Ach. I hope you didn't damage anysing coming in here.

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - Who are you

[Karla] Nobody.

[CP] Growls, flames beginning to flicker at his finger tips-

[Karla] Demon... Begone from here...

[CP] - Not without my mate

[Karla] She came here of her own free will. If she wants to leave, she can. I have no power to stop her.

[CP] Scowls and walks closer to Lie, flicking his flames to burn her vines away-

[Lie] Quickly covers herself and scrambles back up to her feet and moves closer to CP-

[Karla] Stands and dusts herself off - We were just talking.

[CP] Casts a wide net with his mental abilities as he narrows his eyes at Karla-

[Karla] Is mostly a blank wall, but there are holes in her mind that shouldn't be there, where something has been removed. She also tastes of Death from her repeated contacted with the fruit of the tree. She's not really human anymore, but she's also not anything Cp recognizes.

[CP] - You certainly are an odd one... Human, but not... Almost like one of my murderous brethren

[Karla] Visibly stiffens at the word murderous - I am a Doctor...

[CP] Tch's- We know far to many of those already

[Lie] - CP, stay calm

[Karla] Hides her hands in her armpits self-conciously-

[Lie] Puts a hand on CP's arm and spawns a few calming flowers-

[Karla] Shies away from the flowers, unnerved that they're growing from the bare stone floor.

[CP] Can smell the lavender like scent and Lie can feel him relax a little-

[Karla] Your... wife said she came to visit my boyfriend.

[CP] Grumbles- So that's why you left... Damnit Lie, your lucky you didn't end up very lost in the digital realm!

[Lie] Knows she did bad and bows her head a little- I'm sorry, but what Arden had told me... It got me really curious

[CP] Sighs- Just let me know in future, I'll help guide you to your destinations until your more confident in it

[Lie] - Oh and like you don't go off without telling me?

[CP] - Hey, I don't do that very often anymore

[Karla] Digital?

[Lie] Stiffens a little- oops...

[Karla] Looks at the computer and then back at Cp - How very interesting....

[CP] - Come on, let's go

[Lie] - We can't

[CP] - Why not?

[Lie] - HG is still here and has already gone to sleep

[CP] - Oh you have to be fucking kidding me

[Karla] Small smug smile. - It looks like we have more to discuss anyway.

[CP] Growls at Karla a little-

[Lie] - About what?

[Karla] Gives Cp a slow look from head to foot - Just because someone has empty eyes doesn't mean their head isn't full of interesting thoughts...

[CP] - Well at least it isn't full of holes like yours

[Lie] - CP what are you talking about?

[Karla] The holes are just scars from the terrible things I personally exorcised. Can you say as much? 

[CP] - Literally had to have my hand removed because of a parasitic entity

[Karla] Interesting.... Some of mine are outside if you dare to look at them. 

[Lie] - Is that what those things were?

[Karla] They're what remains of some souls I accidentally aquired ...

[CP] Scoffs- What was removed from me was Insanity itself

[Karla] I didn't say they were the only ones. The others are still out there. Or hopefully dead by now. And I did not need mortal help to remove them. 

[Lie] - Unfortunately Insanity is still out there

[CP] - Who says we're mortal?

[Karla] Insanity sleeps in us all... And you may be a Lawnmower Man, but I do not think you are a god. 

[Lie] - Lawnmower man?

[CP] - Insanity is an actual entity, she... Tends to turn those she can infect into killers

[Karla] Just an old movie about a human who became a god of the digital realm. And humans don't need an infection to kill. We're the only species who tortures our own for fun. 

[Lie] - Ah, this is a bit more... Do you mind if I project into your mind?

[CP] He's starting to pace a little but making sure to stay near Lie-

[Karla] Yes I would mind, I've seen enough horror and death and madness to last me seven lifetimes, thank you. 

[Lie] - Then I won't press

[Karla] I worked very hard to free my own mind... I don't need anyone else poking around in it. - she pauses to look at Cp- especially when there are much nicer things around that I could be probing...

[CP] Pauses and narrows his eyes at her- What are you talking about?

[Karla] makes eye contact with him and then gives a lascivious look to what can be seen of the big brines rump. 

[CP] Teleports to the other side of the room with a growl, recognizing that look-

[Karla] Even more interesting... Vanish like a spook....what other tricks can you do? Tall dark and dangerous? 

[CP] - How about make you fall asleep into a nightmare forever?

[Lie] - CP don't

[Karla] I think you'd make my master angry. He doesn't like me, but I have been given a sysiphian task and that would severely detract from me carrying it out.

[CP] - Your not making it any less tempting

[Lie] Is trying to figure out what the next step beyond sleeping on the couch would be-

[Karla] Saunters up to Lie- He's not much fun, is he?

[Lie] Takes a step back away from Karla- It depends on the mood and what he's doing

[Karla] Really? - her voice is like silk - And what does such a strong man like to... do...?

[Lie] - For him? He usually like killing and fucking... It's actually a step up from before

[Karla] I guess being able to step out of a computer makes fleeing a murder scene a snap...

[Lie] - Well it's more than him just coming out, he can take others in

[Karla] Really? And where would one go inside a computer?

[Lie] - For us? Minecraft. I actually used to be human until that one decided to use me to end a bet

[CP] Is watching the women carefully-

[Karla] Mein Kraft? I don't know what that is. Ever likes to play on the computer far more then I do. I mostly use it for business.

[Lie] - Then you should ask him. My mate and I are just one type of digital entity known as Herobrines, we a a wide veriety of powers, but are distinguished by our glowing eyes

[Karla] I sent him to bed. Perhaps I shall in the morning. Is your little friend with the floral shirt one of you as well?

[Lie] - Yes, like me he has more... Floral type powers. My husband is a fire brine

[Karla] How do you know Ever's friend?

[Lie] - We live in a sanctuary of sorts and Arden was brought along with his two companions so they would be safe

[Karla] So you have some secret game you hide in from the rest of the world? How convenient...

[Lie] - We're hidden from the rest of the game as well. We can be found, but only those with permission can enter

[Karla] What's the catch? This all sounds far too perfect.

[Lie] - There are entities that are formed in response to us, and unfortunately they are not balanced correctly. Very peaceful brines like HG can be paired with supremely violent NOTCH's. My husband actually had a good pairing until a violent NOTCH came along and killed his NOTCH and tried to remove him

[Karla] And thus the strong slaughter the weak... same as anywhere else. I can't blame you for hiding. We all have enemies...

[Lie] Can't help a small laugh- Ironically my mate would never have been invited to the sanctuary if he hadn't dragged me into the game. A human in a digital realm tends to stand out. The others have worked hard to calm CP down and make him a better person for me

[Karla] Walks over to Cp and makes a tight turn around him to see him from all sides. - Still a work in progress. But it's hard for a cat to change his stripes.

[CP] His eyes flash in anger at the mention of a cat-

[Karla] Oh, did I hit a nerve? I like the fire in your eyes. You'd be a pleasure to break.

[CP] Growls and stands tall to tower over Karla-

[Lie] - Easy CP- She moves closer to him and reaches out for him and there's a flash of pink at her wrist

[Karla] Just smiles innocently.

[Lie] Steps up next to CP- Calm down, I'm right here

[CP] Nuzzles into her a little-

[Lie] Runs her fingers through his hair to calm him down- Stay calm and you'll stay in this shape

[Karla] Shape? Can he be a blob of static? Or a digital waveform?

[Lie] - Er.... No, the reason your cat comment set him off is because as a punishment I can turn him into a cat

[CP] - Why would you tell her that?

[Karla] A cat? That's a sensual thought. Cats have such grace, so much power coiled up inside such a small package. It's a game my Ever plays at sometimes.

[Lie] Starts blushing again-

[CP] - Are you sure we can't just pick HG up in the morning?

[Lie] - Hush, you've already been booted to the couch

[Karla] Notices the collar on Lie's wrist. - Ah... is it yours or... his? A pretty collar for a loved one who likes intimate games.

[Lie] - It's how I turn him into a cat...

[Karla] Any chance you could replicate it?

[Lie] - No, the feline form was given to him by another brine, and it was another who took what remained of the coding once he was changed back to make the collar

[Karla] Looks reasonably dissapointed. - Ah... that's a shame. Ever would give much for such a power.

[Lie] - I see- She's pressed up against CP for comfort, not sure what Karla's next move will be

[CP] Is getting bored and his thoughts turn to how he can possibly get sex from his wife even though he's currently banned from it. A few thoughts slip out-

[Lie] - CP!

[Karla] Wanders back over to the tree, running her gloved fingers over the bumpy black bark. She looks over curiously as they seem to bicker.

[Lie] Groans in irritation- CP if you don't knock it off you'll be sleeping at Doc's place

[CP] - Oh come on, you still can't be that mad

[Lie] Glares-

[Karla] Looks up and sees that it's already getting light out. There's a little bit of noise in another room and she closes her eyes to focus on it.

[Lie] Glances outside as well- Well, at least HG should be up soon

[Ever] Comes into the room with two mugs and nearly drops them in shock. He's wearing a black collar with a silver ring, a soft loose shirt and pj pants with a design of small jack-o-lanterns. - Mistress?

[CP] Growls a little at Ever-

[Karla] Gives a small yawn- More company. The lovely Lie's husband showed up looking for her- 

[Ever] Visibly shaking at Cp's growl-

[Lie] - CP, last warning

[Ever] Should I... make more coffee?

[Lie] - No thank you, I'm allergic

[Ever] Looks at Cp- Orange... juice?

[CP] - Fuck off asshole

[Lie] Fed up turns around and flicks the collar onto her husband who makes a strangled noise as he shifts into his feline form- Enough!

[Karla] Her eyes nearly sparkle with mischief and interest. 

[Ever] WHOAH!

[Lie] Gathers up her husbands clothes- I apologize for him, he's been an asshole lately. One of the reasons he's on probation from sex

[Ever] How did you...?! 

[Karla] They are... not from around here.

[CP] Yowls in annoyance-

[Lie] - Oh hush

[Ever] Should I fetch something for Hg? I know we have milk too.

[Lie] - Actually we should be heading home, do you mind if I use your computer?

[HG] -comes back to the group after just waking up-

[Karla] Be my guest. And feel free to come... visit us again...

[Lie] Shivers a little- Come on HG, we're going home

[CP] Jumps up onto the desk and focus' his powers, creating an opening which goes directly back to the seed-

[Lie] Motions for HG to go first-

[Ever] Don't forget the comics for Arden!

[HG] -since he left the blanket on the couch he goes right inside-

[Lie] - Don't worry, they're in my inventory

[CP] Slips through-

[Lie] Starts going through-

[Karla] Scoots close and gooses Lie's butt-

[Lie] Yelps as she then falls through-

[CP] Quickly closes the opening, growling a little-


	265. Gambet and Alan, Pinwheel and Crim

[CP] It's late at night and Lie had returned him to his usual shape. He's wandering the house when there's a soft knocking on the door. Frowning he goes and opens the door and is surprised to find Stevie there. His expression immediately shifts to a scowl- Why are you here?

[Stevie] - Actually... I came to see you...

[CP] - What you finally decided to give up on life and sleep for an eternity?

[Stevie] - No- He takes a steadying breath- I want to train with you brother

[CP] - What sort of drugs are you on?

[Stevie] - I'm serious

[CP] - Why?

[Stevie] - Because for once we're on the same page about something. We both want that NOTCH dead. However both of us haven't been fighting nearly as much as we used to, we could both probably use the practice.

[CP] - Are you certain you want to do this?

[Stevie] - Yes

[CP] Grins darkly- Then let's go- He grabs his younger brother and teleports them a far distance away

-Scritch Scritch against firewall-

[Doc] Was dozing on the porch while Yaunfen plays and blinks one eye open.

-...Scriiiitch Scriiitch-

[Yaunfen] - Mada? What that?

[Doc] Blinks again- Oh! Someone might want in! Hey Deerheart?

[Deer] From the next room- Yes?

[Doc] Can you give me a read on who's outside? Just that that it's nothing nasty before I poke my head out?

[Deer] - Sure- She begins concentrating

-It seems to be two..ish... Dragons-

[Deer] - Er... Love? We appear to have some dragons outside...

[Doc] Okay.. that's neat. And a bit different. If they can game-hop they must be something special. I'm going to go look, do you want to join me?

[Deer] - Sure love- She steps outside

[Yaunfen] - Mama! Mama! I go to?

[Deer] - Yes sweety, you can go to

[Doc] Heads down the hill with Yaunfen at hir side. Xe gets down to the spawn and makes a little hole to peep out of- Hello?

[Deer] Picks a few ice cream cones-

[Big Dragon] -Hunched down just outside of the peephole. a bit distracted checking on a smaller, frail looking hatchling on it's back-

[Big dragon] -Hasn't heard Doc-

[Doc] A bit louder - Hello? Do you need help?

[Big Dragon] -Head turns back to face Doc. Now that it's facing hir, it's actually easy to spot a similarity to.. Liz?- ... Possibly. ... 

[Hatchling] -Soft grunt-

[Big Dragon] .... -glance back- ... May we come in?

[Doc] Well... that's decently polite, and it is cold out here to be carrying a little one. - Xe makes a bigger hole to let them in and makes sure there's no one else around out there.

[Deer] Looks at the baby- I'll call Endrea

[Yaunfen] - New playmate?

[Doc] Maybe.... - Xe closes the hole- I'm Doc, the lovely lady runnning for help is my mate Deerheart and this is my child Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] - Hi!

[Big dragon] -Scoots in and stretches a bit before carefully removing the teeny baby from back, setting it between front paws-

[Hatchling] ... Hi... -snuffles a bit and sneezes into paws-

[Big Dragon] I'm Gambet, and the little one is Alandrine. Alan for short. A.. pleasure to meet you.

[Doc] Aww. You have a little one too! You guys look familiar actually. Are you looking for someone?

[Yaunfen] Tries to get closer to sniff Alan-

[Alan] -Scuffles back a bit to try and hide behind Gambet's leg-

[Gambet] Possibly. If they're here, I am. -Gently nudges Alan out to Yaunfen-

[Endrea] Comes flying into view with Deer on her back and lands with a bit of a thud- Doc, we brought Ashe's pills as well

[Deer] Slides off Endrea-

[Doc] Well we have several Herobrines here, and most of them came with at least a Steve, or an Alex. Can you give me names?

[Sky] -Over chat- ... Did someone just let a purple dragon on the server?

[Gambet] -slight eye narrow- That one.

[Endrea] Stands a bit taller- What do you want from them?

[Doc] types- Yes Skye, they asked nicely.

[Doc] We do have rules about fighting around here. I'll toss you out myself if you're intending to wreck the place.

[Endrea] Then notices Alan- May I?

[Gambet] Not this place, I just intend to have.. Words, with that one.

[Alan] -Squints at Endrea, trying to scoot back to hide behind Gambet's legs again-

[Sky] -Over chat- Oh. Delightful. Great. Wonderful.

[Endrea] Moves closer and offers void energy to Alan-

[Alan] -Hesitantly scoots forward after a second, stretching head up to have some-

[Endrea] - Gently feeds him-

[Doc] types- Oh just come over Sky, I'll referee if I have too

[Sky] I'd rather not get murdered?

[Alan] -Happy burbling-

[Doc] Did I just say I'd keep it peaceful? They brought a baby dragon. Was I just supposed to leave them out in the cold?

[Sky] Yeeess?

[Doc] Sky! For shame!

[Gambet] -Soft amused laughter behind a paw-

[Sky] What?! That thing is a monster!

[Doc] It's a dragon! We have lots here. It's no big deal.

[Endrea] - Sky, would it help if I were in my largest form?

[Sky] ... ... Yeah. I guess. If you aren't going to kick him out, yes.

[Endrea] - Artemisia- She grows to three times her size

[Gambet] -Amused, until Endrea is huge. Then he squishes against the ground and stares up at her with spooked eyes-

[Alan] -Squeek-

[Doc] Like I said. We have dragons.

[Endrea] Is a bit smug- You can come now Sky

[Sky] Alright, I'll be there in a second..

[Alan] -scoots under one of Gambet's wings, staring up at Endrea-

[Gambet] -Slowly sits back up, still a bit spooked by Endrea's size.-

[Endrea] Leans down and offers more void energy-

[Alan] -hisss screech combo, retreating under their dad's legs-

[Endrea] Stands there patiently with the void energy waiting-

[Alan] Hssss!

[Sky] -Walking up, very clearly tense and very not agreeing with this decision-

[Liz] -Way far back sneaky sneaking after Sky-

[Endrea] Lifts her head and looks over at Sky-

[Doc] Pull out a bit of dragonwort and offers it to the baby.

[Alan] ... -Nibble the dragonwort-

[Gambet] -Instant focus on Sky-

[Doc] Goes to stand next to Sky-

[Sky] -Eyes Gambet with both fear and disgust-

[Gambet] So, how was it, hmmm? I bet they kept spreading rumors about you. -Just, devious grin and leaning down a bit- Oh the old Raiser... He helped this MONSTER become an adult... Didn't cull it when it was a hatchling....

[Sky] -Retract a bit-

[Gambet] Did the egg ever hatch? I bet it didn't. They broke it, when I "changed". They didn't want a chance another me could show up, didn't they?

[Liz] -Blepping and sneaking closer-

[Doc] What's going on here Sky?

[Endrea] Huffs at Gambet a bit-

[Doc] We've had several dragon eggs hatch here actually, Yaunfen was one.

[Gambet] Did you even share what you did? Heh.

[Sky] It's not like anyone needed to know! I thought you probably died out there after you were banished! Would've been better for everyone, too. -grumble-

[Gambet] -Snorts and looks away- Oh yes, because the vicious monster would've been gone! And The home would've been saved! -roll eyes a bit-

[Liz] -sneaky sneaky-

[Doc] Umm....

[Yaunfen] - Liz! Liz!

[Liz] Yaun, Yaun! *bumps Yaunfen and ceases hir sneaky sneaky

[Gambet] ---- -Pauses to look at Liz with a confused look-

[Yaunfen] Jumps around playfully-

[Alan] -Scoots out and over to Yaunfen and Liz- Blepping at them and wiggling fan tail a bit-

[Endrea] Lays down, keeping a careful eye on the children-

[Doc] So... yeah... we have quite a few dragons of different types and levels of development. Liz has already advanced enough to take a humanoid form to get around peoples houses easier.

[Deer] - Many of them have

[Gambet] -Turns away from Doc and Sky, lowering his body to watch Liz, head tilted-

[Sky] -Move to put self between Gambet and Liz. You ain't looking at hir, nope. No way. Not today.-

[Endrea] Curls her tails around the children-

[Doc] warning note- Is there a problem?

[Yaunfen] - Mada?- They are picking up on the unease

[Doc] Is tensing....

[Gambet] ... -Focuses eyes on Sky- ... Is that one mine?

[Sky] -Vague noise, trying to shoo Gambet back-

[Liz] -Bleps a bit, noticing Sky trying to Shoo Gambet away. Bounces over to look up at Gambet-

[Gambet] -Quiet stare-

[Endrea] - Liz, come here please

[Liz] No! Staying here.

[Doc] Shifts suddenly! Coiling up in hir angular way between them- I think you need to loosen up.... - Xe makes sure Liz and Yaunfen are behind them-

[Gambet] -Swat at Doc, lowering head to study Liz some more-

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Deer] Shifts to her dragon form as well-

[Doc] Is swatted but starts crackling with electricity- I'll shock you the next time you try that...

[Gambet] ... That one is mine! ... Huh. Looks just like it's mother.

[Liz] -Head tilt and blep-

[Gambet] -Looks at Doc- You need to calm down.

[Endrea] - What are you talking about?

[Doc] Liz belongs to hirself. And xe's not an 'it'.

[Gambet] There's this thing, it's called Genetics and reproductive processes! I helped make that. Hmm.... -Just looks back a Doc with a raised eyebrow area- Oh? Has it decided on it's pronouns already?

[Doc] Angry hiss- I'm genderless too, so if you have a problem, take it up with me.

[Gambet] Not at all. -Waves paw- We just don't decide until centuries after we hatch. 's just surprising. It can't be near that old. Unless it's just a runt...

[Liz] I'm a big! I squished Skee!

[Doc] Liz is vocal. Xe can decide on hir own pronouns. Calling someone it, is insulting.

[Gambet] -Stoops head down to Liz.- And what are your pronouns, darling, hmmm?

[Liz] -Blink.- I'm a they! -Nod nod nod-

[Gambet- How adorable. -Pats the Liz, much to Sky's disdain-

[Doc] Curls around Yaunfen, obviously aggravated-

[Endrea] Growls and snaps at Gambet-

[Gambet] -Snaps jaws right back at Endrea-

[Endrea] Growls and stands over the other dragon lifting a paw and forcing his head to the ground- Do not test me

[Gk] Appears in a huff. Angry snort of fire, there's a bit of lava dribbling from his lip and he's growling.

[Gambet] -Dragon Sqauwk-

[Alan] -Nips at Endrea's paws- Let Dad go! -nip nip-

[Endrea] Doesn't lift her paw- You are a guest here, if you threaten those here I will not hesitate to take you down

[Gk] What the fuck is going on?!

[Doc] Someone with a bit of attitude...

[Alan] -Nip Nip Nip-

[Gambet] I have-- yet to threaten anyone.... -snort- but very well,... Understood..

[Alan] -Nip-

[Endrea] Releases Gambet with a snort-

[Gk] Stomps around a little, wiggling his wings-

[Endrea] Glances at GK- Calm down GK

[Alan] -Plops back to sit now that Gambet is released-

[Gambet] -Sits back up and checks on Alan before glancing at GK. Unamused.-

[Gk] Licks the lava off his lips, before giving the mal dragon a grimace.

[Deer] Loafs next to Endrea-

[Gambet] Well, this has been exciting. I had my words with the filthy traitor... And I got to meet my other child...

[Doc] What do you mean traitor?

[Gk] Other child?!

[Gambet] -Points a claw at Sky- They could've so easily prevented my banishment. It was a mistake. But they didn't. Filthy traitor.

[Sky] You tore Lizendite's leg off!

[Gambet] I had to! None of you were going to help her.

[Doc] How in the nether does tearing someones leg off help them?!

[Gambet] It was either lose the leg, or lose her entirely to the taint! -Bares teeth at Doc- And I'm a sentimental old shit who was fond of people! Of course my option was remove the leg!

[Liz] -Bump snoot against Gambet- ... Dad?

[Gambet] ---... -Looks down at Liz-

[Doc] Oh... an amputation makes sense. Did the patient survive?

[Gambet] - delicately resting a paw on Liz- i assume so..

[Endrea] Takes her tail and thumps it down on top of GK-

[Gk] Is knocked flat and accidently spits a bit of lava on the ground- HEY.

[Endrea] Slightly smug look-

[Gk] Cough- His expression is clear 'Male dragon = Want to fight!'

[Endrea] - I know, I know

[Crim] - is hiding in the trees, watching all the big dragons, fearfully. 

[Liz] - blep-

[Splender] Over chat- Nobody panic, but Pinwheel seems to be missing again...

[Pinwheel] Has closed into some nearby trees-

[Crim] - hears movement, looks and spies Pinwheel near his tree. 

[Pinwheel] Climbs a bit higher-

[Crim] — growls softly, worried. 

[Pinwheel] Hisses a little and her sharp trail feathers slice a couple of branches free of the tree-

[Crim] - digs claws into branch, baring fans and lets smoke drift out his mouth - (whispers) Goes away

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - starts lashing tail, more smoke pours out, along with a few sparks - Yes

[Pinwheel] - No- Climbs higher

[Crim] - looks out at the bigger dragons, then back at Pinwheel. Crouches down - YES! I BITES

[Pinwheel] - No- Is almost level with Crim

[Crim] - whines, then pounces at Pinwheel-

[Pinwheel] Makes surprised noise and falls out of the tree with Crim, her trail is lashing about-

[Crim] - panicking, wraps all six legs around Pinwheel as they fall, so he lands on back with her ontop

[Pinwheel] - NO NO NO NO NO!- She is trying to get free enough to strike at Crim-

[Crim] - cries out as a few of his spikes snap and tries to shove her off

[Deer] Looks over- Pinwheel! Crim!- She hurries over to sperate the two

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Crim, showing her fangs-

[Crim] - panicking, snaps at her, barely missing from biting her

[Pinwheel] Snaps at him-

[Deer] Rushes over to grab the back of Pinwheels neck and start pulling them apart-

[Crim] - manages to get traction and upright. Bolts back toward trees. 

[Deer] Now realizes she's stuck holding Pinwheel- Well this isn't good  
[Pinwheel] - NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

[Crim] - is running blindly as fast as can

[Deer] - Crim! Come back! It's okay!

[Crim] - ignores and keeps running, panting, leaving embers floating behind him

[Pinwheel] Wiggles out of Deer's hold and bolts after him, being much faster-

[Crim] - trips, tumbles and rolls to stop, dazed

[Pinwheel] Jumps on them, ready to strike-

[Crim] - screams and strikes out, fangs first

[Pinwheel] Makes pained noise as she's struck and limps a little ways off-

[Crim] - tries to stand, stumbles back, cowering

[Pinwheel] - No no no

[Crim] - TOLD GO AWAY, I BITES! 

[Crim] - Now Crim bad - curls up, whining. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Pinwheel] Starts trying to lick the wound-

[Pinwheel] Flops over-

[Crim] - looks up at her, frowning

[Pinwheel] Whining- Nooooooo

[Crim] - sighes, then slowly crawls closer to her. - Learns listen, I no wants hurts. No scare Crim.

[Pinwheel] Frustrated- No

[Crim] - ignores and sits beside her - Holds sit, I helps. - Starts to try and lick wound.

[Pinwheel] Squirms- No no no

[Crim] - grabs gently with some paws, but continues to clean.

[Pinwheel] Whines-

[Crim} - Finishes. - You listens, or more bites. No wants. - Shakely stands.

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - snorts at her, shaking and limps/hops off.

[Pinwheel] Starts following-

[Crim] - hears and tries to go faster

[Pinwheel] Easily keeps pace-

[Crim] - turns and growls - Stops, no!

[Crim] - starts digging, tearing up the ground and quickly makes a hole

[Pinwheel] - No?

[Crim] - he's already below ground level and keeps going straight down.

[Pinwheel] Pokes head in hole- No?

[Crim] - is a good bit down, but stops to looks up - No, not safe. Crim bad.

[Pinwheel] Tentatively puts front feet in hole, using her wings to balance-

[Crim] - feels dirt falling in and darts back up hole - No, not safe!

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - pushes her & himself out of hole. - No safe, not digs. You like others, flaps.

[Pinwheel] Hisses at something behind Crim-

-There's a creeper coming up behind them-  
[Pinwheel] Strikes and digs her fangs in, injecting her venom into the creeper-

[Crim] - stumbles and watches -

-The creeper flashes a few times before dying-

[Pinwheel] - No?

[Crim] You bites too. Bad boom boom. - flops down and just rests.

[Pinwheel] Carefully lays down next to Crim-

[Crim] - just sits there, sleepy and sore.

[Pinwheel] Curls up into a little ball as well-

[Crim] - eyes Pinwheel, then lays head down and hides his eyes under some paws - Crim bad, bigs yell.

[Pinwheel] Sleepily- No

[Crim] - starts to rumble and falls asleep.


	266. Murder Scene, Cloudrunners, Gem the Dragon, Brothers Spar

[Lie] Is working on her garden, finally having recovered from CP eating everything in her house when he had been regrowing-

-There's the distinct sound of a slap falling on diamond armor and someone giggling from the front of the house-

[Lie] Looks up with some confusion and shouts kinda loudly- Hello?

-A large golden cat leaps over the garden wall and scatters carrots as he ineffectually hides behind her- 

[Steve] Comes huffing into view- No fair!

[Lie] Sighs in acceptance- I just planted those...

[TLOT] Full body shake - Whoops! Sorry Lie....

[Steve] I'll help you replant them.

[Lie] Gathers them up- No need, I got this. Don't need them too badly anyways, finally got them all replanted now after CP eating everything in my house

[TLOT] He was certainly a hungry little kitten. 

[Steve] Smiles hugely- Doc got some good screenshots.

[Lie] Grins- I saw. So what are you two up to?

[Steve] Well we were checking up on the villagers but on the way home somebody decided to play slap and tickle...

[TLOT] Happy cat blep-

[Lie] - I see. Hey, do you guys need any more vanilla? I've got a lot again and I just gave some to the village a little while ago...

[TLOT] I guess, we can always give some away on my seed. I think the Testificates would appreciate it.

[Lie] - Well if we wanna head over there, I wouldn't mind stopping by briefly

[Steve] Just in the mood for some adulation, lovely goddess?

[Lie] Sticks her tongue out at Steve-

[TLOT] Hops up on the wall and fluffs Lie's tongue with the tip of his fuzzy tail-

[Lie] Sputters as some of the fur sticks- TLOT!

[TLOT] Walks delicately along the narrow edge of the wall, obviously showing off- Yeeess?

[Steve] Giggles- 

[Lie] Summons some vines behind him and gives him a tiny nudge-

[TLOT] Wobbles and then leaps nimbly down. - Always be yourself, unless you can be a cat.

[Lie] - I think human form might be better for a visit, unless you're absolutely determined

[TLOT] I would never visit them like this, but it is fun. Doc is the one who really loves to flaunt their non-human shape.

[Lie] - True, but they've earned it

[TLOT] Eyebrow. Then he shifts back to himself with a little flourish of cloak - Feeling a bit salty today Lie?

[Lie] - No! Just... A little stressed after the last outing...

[Steve] Huh? Did you run into Offender again Lie?

[Lie] - No! Um, we met a friend of Arden's- The unspoken part is "And also his mistress"

[TLOT] Sounds kinky.

[Lie] - Starts blushing- I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

[TLOT] Are you suuure?

[Steve] Is getting the shape of things from TLOT- Oh dear... are you okay Lie?

[Lie] There are flashes of what happened-

[MA] -Happens to be wandering by, humming idly-

[TLOT] Oh.. I'm sorry Lie. She sounds like a rather... pushy person. 

[Steve] Hey Alex. what's new?

[MA] Hm? Nothing currently. Just wandering.

[Lie] Little whine-

[Steve] We were just about to head out for a bit.

[TLOT] So many Testificates, so little time...

[MA] Mind if I tag along? Better than what I'm doing.

[Lie] - Well at least the main thing needed to do is just check on them every once in awhile

[TLOT] Of course. Thankfully they're mostly self-managed. I'd hate to be responsible for them 24/7.

[Steve] Sure!

[MA] Sounds like fun.

[TLOT] Okay. Follow me then. - He starts to walk towards the opening and leads them down into the tunnels-

[MA] -Follows-

[Steve] Opens the door to the cage-

[Lie] Steps through and smiles at her offensive pod-

[TLOT] Gets down in front of the console and opens the way. On the opposite side of the portal is a vista of warm sand and sunshine. 

[MA] Is.. There a reason we're going in a ca-- wh at the fuck is that? -hunched down to floor, squinting up at the pod-

[Steve] Waves at the plant-

[Lie] - Relax, it won't hurt you

[MA] That's what they said about bomb spores! I do not trust it one bit. Nope. Nope nope.

[Lie] - I created it, it's my means of defense

[TLOT] It's bite isn't lethal, but a victim might wish it was.

[MA] -Suspicious stare at it- ... Creepy.

[Lie] - Shall we go?

[Steve] is already on the other side and kicking sand a bit-

[TLOT] Just waiting for you guys. I don't like leaving this open.

[MA] Yeah-- Before than thing freaks me out anymore... -Swooosh to get onto other seed-

[Lie] Walks through and sighs happily in the desert heat-

-It's just a short walk to the wall of the city and the top edges of the walls are covered with the little thorny vines and a few pods as well. -

-The pods all make a hissing noise at Lie, recognizing their creator-

[Lie] Smiles and pets a couple of them-

[MA] -You bet the most suspicious glances at every pod as he passes them-

[TLOT] Just strides along unitl he reaches the front gate. There's a bit of commotion as he passes inside, and his face lights up under his helm at the sea of smiling faces.

[Lie] Feels TLOT's energy and laughs softly before leaning and whispering to Steve- He's almost like a kid in a candy shop

[Steve] Yep!- Rushes a bit ahead of him and touches a lot of hands happily in the crowd-

[Testificates] Some creep close to get a good look at Alex-

[MA] -Small hand wave and friendly smile-

[Sprlhm] My lord! And you brought friends! 

[Cherie] Zeros in on MA- You look like an Alex? But different?

[Lie] Is looking at the gathered Testificates-

[Steve] Thumbs at Ma- This ones a mal-

[MA] -still a few suspicious glances at any nearby freaky pods™ here and there-

[Cherie] How extrordinary!

[MA] Hmm? Oh- Yeah.

[Sprlhm] My Lady, you changed your hair! It's lovely.

-Some of the costumed children are here and there amongst the crowd-

[Lie] - Oh! It really wasn't by choice...- She smiles at how adorable the children are

[Cherie] It looks nice all the same. We've been taking good care of your little ones as well. 

[Sprlhm] Kore is known far and wide as place of love now, as well as trade.

[Cherie] Many a mother blesses your name my lady. - winks- 

[MA] -Light foot tapping while listening to the talking-

[Lie] - That's wonderful! Oh, and I've brought something for you.- She pulls out the vanilla for them

[Sprlhm] Sniffs the pods- How wonderful! 

[Steve] Here, I'll show you how to plant them.

[Cherie] Motions for an acolyte to come running up and accompany Steve to the garden- 

[Steve] I'll be right back-

-Some kids run by dressed as some of their friends-

[Lie] Spots the child and giggles at the crude costume of Doc-

[TLOT] That one is ambitious- Smiles as well-

[Lie] Spots the stage and glances at TLOT- Splender?

[TLOT] Oh yes. He made everyone quite happy. So do you folks have any news for us?

[Cherie] There was some odd weather a few days ago, but nothing was damaged. It rained rather heavily in the desert, but nothing since.

[Lie] - Rained in the desert?

[Sprlhm] Gets a rather serious look - There was a murder as well. But no one who will be missed.

[TLOT] Brow furrows- Murder?

[Sprlhm] Someone who had been a trouble maker. An old Testificate who still carried the banner of the evil NOTCH. He was slain by a wandering hero. He'd been using zombies to terrorize the nearby villages anyway.

[Cherie] We didn't realize he'd been at the heart of it until he was already dead. We're working on improving commuications between the towns, so all kinds of news is coming in now.

[Lie] Glances at TLOT- Did you know the testificate that was killed?

[TLOT] Yes... He tried very hard to kill not just me, but anyone who might have agreed with me. I thought he was already long dead... Good riddance. 

[Lie] - Do you... Want to go to the scene? Just to be certain?

[TLOT] I think so, yes...

[Steve] Comes back and see's his mates grave expression. The shape of it takes form in his head and he embraces TLOT warmly- It's okay.

[Lie] - Should we take horses or what?

[Steve] Ma? Can you ride?

[Sprlhm] You're free to take some of ours.

[MA] A horse? Probably not much different from a Mammoth.. Yeah?

[Lie] - I could always quickly hop back to the server and grab ours

[TLOT] If you want. Can you get them all on your own with an extra for Ma?

[Lie] - Absolutely

[TLOT] Steps away from the crowd and makes a hole for her-

[Sprlhm] I can tell you where-

[TLOT] No need. I can see the way in your mind. 

[Lie] Quickly hurries through and after a few minutes she returns with Hellion, China, Beau, and a black mare for MA- Alright, here we go. Alexsezia sends her regards

[Cherie] She is well? Splendid!

[Beau] Is snorting and pawing somewhat franticly, the sun glinting off of his golden armor-

[Lie] - What is with you?

[Testificates] Ooh and keep their distance from the two undead horses-

[Beau] Paws and turns a tight circle-

[Lie] - Really? Fiiiine- She steps closer to her stallion and unequipts all of his tack and armor. Beau immediately races a little way into the sand and starts rolling- And I just cleaned you too...

[Steve] Hops up on China with a chuckle-

[Hellion] gallops over and joins Beau rolling-

[Lie] Hands the black mare off to MA- She's easy to handle and will pretty much just follow the group unless something really spooks her

[TLOT] Silly horses-

[MA] -Hesitates a second before hopping up onto the mare- Alright.

[Lie] Watches Beau until the horse is finished, standing up and shaking the sand off of himself- You better have gotten it all off, otherwise it's gonna itch you under your tack!

[Hellion] Hops up with a snort and shakes off with a happy groan -

[Testificaes] Smiles and some muffled giggles-

[Beau] Trots over to Lie and nuzzles her-

[Lie] - Yeah yeah, love you too- She starts to re saddle him,-

[TLOT] Brushes off Hellion's back before hopping on. He's not bothering with tack at the moment.

[Lie] Mounts and Beau is restless- Should we get going?

[Sprlhm] Safe journey!

[TLOT] tch tch- And they're off into the desert wastes-

[Lie] Gives a content sound as they ride-

[TLOT] We've got a little ways to go, it's in a really secluded spot-

[Steve] Crouches on China and shows off a bit-

[Lie] - Should we pick up the pace then?

[MA] -Humming a bit as he follows behind them-

[TLOT] Of course- Hellion breaks into a full gallop -

[Steve] Gives China a nudge and they sail easily over a small pond-

[Lie] Urges Beau faster as well-

[Black mare] Senses the groups increase in speed and automatically speeds up herself-

-The miles roll away under them and the sun starts dipping low very quickly -

[TLOT] Damn - We have two humans with us... we should hole up somewhere for a bit...

[Lie] - The horses could use a rest too...

[Steve] Is looking for a high place to make a hole-

[TLOT] Spies a small natural cave up a rock wall- That'll do. Follow me- He picks his way up and rides Hellion inside. - Just knock the stairs away once everyone is up.

[Steve] Checks the back of the cave and lays down torches -

[Lie] Summons vines to cover the entrance-

[TLOT] Sets up a small pen for the horses and some water from a hole in the wall.

[Beau] Eagerly drinks from the hole while the mare waits her turn-

[Steve] Happily pats China

[China] Makes a pleased noise like wind in a seashell.

[Lie] - Okay, so who has food?

[TLOT] I do, always. Mostly junk but nothing to sneer at. Lets see... - starts pulling things out - I've got most of a pizza, some porkchops, a pumpkin pie... and this - with an evil grin he takes out the tiniest piece of cheese- 

[Steve] Gags - EAT IT OR PUT IT AWAY!

[Lie] - NO!

[TLOT] Pops it in his mouth and chews it with a blissful expression-

[Lie] - Ugh, hand me one of those pork chops, I don't even want to think about cheese right now

[TLOT] Passes her the hunk of meat-

[Lie] Starts chewing on it-

[Steve] I have so much junk right now from babysitting Yaunfen- He turns a lot of candy out of his inventory, plus some cinnamon rolls and several ice cream cones. - Oh thank goodness - He finds a loaf of bread and starts eating it

[MA] -Settles into a corner, tucking his legs under him comfortably. Nibbles on some food from his inventory. The seashell wind noise from earlier reminding him of home-

[TLOT] Need some food Ma? -offers a slice of pizza

[MA] Nah, not interested. I'm good with my stuff. -Raises Dumbledang pod a bit before resuming nibbling. His other hand is tapping a pattern beside him-

[Steve] That sounds catchy-

[Lie] - Well he is a musician

-Assorted mob noises from outside-

[TLOT] Critics...

[MA] The noise the skeleton horse made reminded me of home.

[Steve] Home? How so?

[Hellion] Contented wheeze.

[MA] Like a seashell noise. Mix spent a lot of time on the beach of Cape Claw.

[MA] Cloud Runners liked to frequent.. -Distant look and change of finger tapping pattern-

[Lie] - What are the cloud runners? I think I remember Mix maybe mentioning them once...

[MA] I think the closest thing to describe it was a... Uhhh... Fancy pterodactyl? I could probably draw a picture of one uf i had some charcoal and paper...

[Steve] I have some paper and a few crayons. - Pulls them out and sets them down, with a little blush - I do a lot of babysitting.

[MA] I had to too, no shame in that. -Starts sketching away, humming a tune-

[Steve] It's okay, it's pretty fun. Gk has got the really rambunctious charges. Yaunfen is such a sweet little dragon.

[Lie] - Willow and Oak have been playing outside a lot

[MA] Taking care of Mix was suffering. The other two didn't keep an eye on her and she would get into all the trouble she could. Atleast NK kept an eye on her when she visited... Prince would for like... three seconds. Then I'd find her playing with the Redeyes and want to strangle him.... -Small flashes of a teeny child Mix playing with what is definitely 3 TREX's floats in the air since he's thinking very intensely on that-

[TLOT] Oh dear... those look rather fierce.

[Steve] Awww. At least she had her brother.

[MA] -rubs chin and eyes sketch a bit- I suppose... At least in the Hollow she wasn't actively near anything that could eat her... -Adds some detail to the Sketch-

[Steve] Scoots over to see his drawing better - Hey, that looks like Celine!

[MA] Celine?

[TLOT] You've met MasterHerobrine right? He's got a little orange dragon that kinda looks like that. That's Celine. 

[MA] Maybe.. Probably. Sounds exciting.

[Steve] He's kinda harsh. He really likes to fight.

[TLOT] He's the one that injured Doc and glitched them, before we all met.

[Lie] Tosses the horses some food-

[Hellion] Just kinda sniffs the hay and makes a huffing noise.

[MA] Could introduce a few to Celine.. I've seen a few over the water...

[TLOT] What? HERE?

[MA] No- Not here. On the server. ... I mean... I haven't checked for any here...

[Steve] Pokes Lie. - Hellion likes meat...

[China] Also sniffs the hay and even picks a bit up, but it just kinda falls out the other side of their jaw bone.

[TLOT] How would you even check for that?

[Beau] Happily eats as well as the mare-

[Lie] - Hey TLOT, you have any more meat for your horse?

[MA] It's pretty basic but I could just play the summoning song...

[TLOT] Oh, yes- Fumbles around for a porkchop that still raw and holds it up so Hellion can snap it out of his hand and messily chew on it.

[Lie] Comes to sit by the fire-

[Hellion] Nom nom nom

[China] Leans over the little wall to nuzzle Steve

[Steve] Pats hir skull-

[MA] -Sifts through his inventory for his flute-

[MA] -Finds the purple flute and pops it into his hand-

[Lie] - Are you going to play again?

[MA] Yeah, see if any Cloudrunners, or things related to them are on the seed.. Then I can play music if you want?

[Steve] Hey, that looks neat!

[TLOT] Go ahead. I'd love to hear you play.

[Steve] Parts the vines a little to check the time. It's not quite dawn, but there's a hint of color on the horizon-

[MA] -Puts the flute to his lips and begins. He plays a short tune and waits a second, head cocked, listening.-

[Steve] Scans the sky -

[TLOT] That was nice Ma.

[Lie] Stretches- Is it about time to head out Steve?

[MA] Thanks-

-Something swooshes through the sky in the distance-

[Steve] Maybe... Hey! I saw something!

[TLOT] Gets up to look, the tiny rays of sun flashing on his gold armor as the vines are parted-

-There's another thing, and they're both flying in the general direction of them-

[MA] Really? -Gets up to look too-

[Steve] Look there! - He points and the sun catches his ring and diamond armor as well- 

-It's definitely a flying reptile of some kind. Nice. As they get close there is a general similarity to the creature MA drew apparent-

[Lie] Is getting the horses ready-

-The one in the lead swoops down, bumping the wall and landing, sticking his head right in the hole to look at them all-

[Ma] -Muffled laugh into his hand at the direct way of investigation-

-The second one crashes into the first, both of them letting out indignant screeches-

[Lie] Yelps a bit in surprise-

[TLOT] Moves instinctively to protect Steve- 

[Steve] Dragons!

[TLOT] You really are magick Alex.... to think we missed something this big...!

[Steve] Nobody ever looks up! The chickens and the parrots can't fly high, and the Enderdragons don't live here. 

[Lie] - So, uh, how do we get around them?

[TLOT] Directs friendly thoughts at them tentatively-

[MA] -Pockets his flute and steps forward- 

-The first one kicks a leg to get the second off him before standing up straight, eyeing them all, pausing on MA before returning to TLOT- -Scree-

[TLOT] Hi.

[Steve] Peeks around him curiously at the visitors-

[Runner1] -Softer Screech and head tilt-

[MA] -Scoots forward to speak- 0ei sumo rosuijo 0ei xouht kxo succ, sehhosk? M0 ufecewaoj, ak nuj zijk u kojk. {You came because you heard the call, correct? My apologies, it was just a test.}

[Runner2] -Squawks and pokes head in to peer at MA- Ak xuj rood mud0 meedj jadso no xouht kxuk succ! 0ei doot de ujjajkudso? No mu0 we kxod, 0oj? {It has been many moons since we heard that call! You need no assistance? We may go then, yes?}

[MA] -To TLOT- I explained that it was a test. If we don't need help they would like to go.

[TLOT] Wait a sec. We don't need help but we are curious. I had no idea your kind even existed. We only learned about the raptors very recently. Have you had issues with my Testificates in the past?

[Runner1] -Tilts head thoughtfully.- No te dek mook kxo kne cow nucbohj evkod. Jku0 eik ev jawxk udt eik ev madt jadso cedw kamo. Mejk suddek housx eih xemo. {We do not meet the two leg walkers often. Stay out of sight and out of mind since long time. Most cannot reach our home.}

[MA] ... Hasn't met them often. They can't reach where they live.

[TLOT] Do you have any interest in trading with us? Or at least opening normal relations? I am the de-facto god of most of the villages and can arrange it easily.

[Runner2] -Scoff- Khuto nakx nucbohj? Uj av. Kxo0 xulo dekxadw ev adkohojk. {Trade with walkers? As if. They have nothing of interest.} -Seems highly prideful-

[MA] ... No, I'm gonna take that as a no.

[TLOT] Hmm, well okay. Just know we're around if you ever need assistance. Steve?

[Steve] Oh! Right! - He takes out a sheet of paper and draws a plan for a basic summoner with some instructions and the poem, and passes it Ma to translate- 

[TLOT] We are but a few of many, with shining eyes and strange powers of our own. - He lifts a hand dramatically and slides it against the stone and dirt wall. The blocks flip under his hand to pure gold and there's a small rumble as a block on the outside of the wall changes to a water spawn and lets a thin stream of shimmering water cascade down the mountain side.

[MA] -Translates it before handing it off to the Runners, who seem both spooked and awed by the transformation-

[Runner1] No nacc kxadb ureik ak! Vuho nocc! {We will think about it! Fare well!} -Takes off with Runner 2, paper tucked away-

[Steve] I think we scared them a bit...

[TLOT] As long as they aren't hostile, I'm content.

[MA] That went better than expected.

[TLOT] Are they usually rude or something?

[MA] Snotty. They're quite proud of being able to fly. Whatever floats their boat, really.

[Steve] Is watching them fly away - it is pretty neat. I like flying on the elytra.

[TLOT] I think I'll stay on the ground, thank you.

[Ma] Our Elytra was pretty nifty... -Nods to self a bit-

[TLOT] We saw a giant beetle once... I wonder if there are any of those left out there as well...? - shudders-

[MA] Sounds gross.

[TLOT] But that's what our elytra are. They're beetle wings. Like a giant endermite.

[MA] Ours was themed after a CloudRunner's wings. With some extra magic to assist with mild actual flight. ... Well, the most easily accessable ones, atleast.

[TLOT] I didn't think this world had any mods, now I'm starting to wonder....

[MA] Could just be left over code from things that were planned but scrapped. -shrug a bit, like that's an acceptable answer and not highly odd-

[Lie] Has been keeping the horses calm- I have no idea what the elytra look like on CP's seed

[TLOT] Makes a mental note to ask him. - Probably something brutal, like artifical bat wings.

[MA] Cool...

[Steve] It's light out anyway. We should go. -

[Lie] Leads the horses out into the sun-

[Steve] Hops on China and she jumps easily down into the grass.

[TLOT] Carefully leads Hellion down before getting on with a flump of dust-

[Lie] Mounts Beau and follows Steve-

[MA] -Gets on the black mare once she's down safely-

[TLOT] Leads them through a pass and out into a bare rocky area, there are tall peaks dotted with spruce trees jutting up from the small ravines-

[Lie] - So MA, do you think there might be anything else from your seed here?

[MA] ... More dinosaurs?

[MA] Seems likely, maybe?

-Eventually they head down into some rather dense spruce forests dotted with hunks of mossy cobble. - 

[TLOT] It's somewhere in here, they told me there's a little fortress. Watch out for zombies though. It's pretty shadowy under these trees.

[Lie] Shudders a little- I don't think the tree's will be a problem for long...

[MA] I can provide light Ifn' ya want?

[TLOT] We're looking for a bare spot anyway. - he's sniffing for any fire smell-

[Beau] Snorts and prances a little-

[Lie] - Easy boy

[Steve] I see light! - Leads them to a break in the trees-

-The clearing is scorched but the grass is swiftly retaking the burnt ground. There's a shell of a structure and the remnants of bloodstains on the stones.

[MA] ... Yikes..

[Lie] - The foliage...

[TLOT] Dismounts and feels around for any code traces or lingering feelings.

[Lie] - TLOT... This place...

[Steve] Ma? You said something about coding? Can you search for code traces?

[TLOT] Holds his arms with a sudden cold - I can feel it....

[MA] I.. Am not as skilled at it as Kraz was... -Hesitant look-

[TLOT] Slagathor is dead... And in a way that's preventing a respawn. He was horrible and won't be missed, but still... His murder was sudden and in cold blood.

[Lie] - I can feel it's echoes in what remains of the foliage...

[TLOT] I smell... something... that frightens me... Lie? I wonder if the world has made me... - his voice is barely a whisper- another NOTCH as well...?

[Steve] Hisses angrilly-

[MA] -Just waving staff a bit. The crystal at the end is glowing softly.-

[TLOT] Walks back to them, he's obviously shaking. - we should go...

[Lie] - As much as I hate it, it may be the case...

[Steve] We'll come back with others and search. We shouldn't face it without a group. Just in case.

[MA] ... -Head tilt and nod- -Stow staff-

[Lie] - Wait just a moment- She begins concentrating and begins replenishing the foliage around them

[Steve] Holds TLOT - Thank you Lie, that looks better.

[TLOT and Steve] Mount up -

[TLOT] We'll leave through the wild. I can't face the others like this... I need time to think.

[Lie] - Understood

[MA] ... Fine by me.

[Doc] Is crawling all over a gigantic black structure in the desert while Yaunfen watches. Xe's making all kinds of adjustments and adding black blocks here and there.

[Yaunfen] Is watching a flitter flit around-

[Gambet] -Stalking along looking at things, Alan on his back between his wings-

[Gambet] -Happens to come across Doc and Yaunfen and tilts his head, slinking up to look at it-

[Doc] Is in hir own dragon form because the construction is so large and making curly things on the end of a long protrusion-

[Yaunfen] - Mada look!

[Gambet] -Nudges Alan so the hatchling holds on and takes to the air, flying around it and examining it with a critical eye-

[Doc] Hmm? Oh. It's you guys. Hi.

[Alan] -Chirp-

[Gambet] -Grunt and continue flying before landing.-

[Doc] Scuttles over to the front of the thing and adds a bunch of bright chips of quartz for eyes.

[Gambet] -Tucks front paws under chin as he sits, watching Doc work-

[Alan] -Slides off Gambet's back and flops into the sand, trying to mimic their dad's pose-

[Doc] Something on your mind? - Xe starts breaking off chips of black smoked glass for claws-

[Gambet] Not yet. Just watching.

[Yaunfen] Scoots closer to Alan- Play?

[Doc] Is watching the little ones closely with one eye.-

[Alan] -Huffs at Yaunfen a bit, head tilting.-

[Doc] Sits against the construction with a block of gray cement and nervously twists it into some horns before sticking them on too.

[Gambet] -Eyes narrow and he huffs some smoke out- ....What are you doing?

[Doc] Making a rather large dragon, just for funsies.

[Gambet] -Soft huff of disgust- Pointless.

[Doc] Bite me. It's a present for a friend.

[Yaunfen] Nudges Alan a little-

[Gambet] A statue? What is the use?

[Alan] -Sqauwk and wiggle under Gambet's leg to get away-

[Gambet] -Turns head and lowers it to Yaunfen- Do not touch Alandrine. It has sensory problems. Much thanks. -Turns head back to Doc-

[Doc] - canny and guarded- She asked for it. Aww. What's wrong with your baby? Do they need help?

[Yaunfen] - They sick like Ashe?

[Doc] Or Brogon.... We have some experience with differently abled dragons. 

[Gambet] Who asks for a statue? Can't they just make it?

[Alan] -Pops head out from under Gambet's leg to look around-

[Gambet] Not sure. It just wigs out at contact and weird textures... -Licks Alan's head-

[Alan] -Scree- -Retract back under leg-

[Yaunfen] - Ashe was super weak... And he has goggles!

[Doc] Nope. My skill is special. And that's interesting. Do they speak at all? And Ashe was born effectively blind. 

[Doc] Lays out a great quantity of black wool and melts it out into the flat shape of a wing.

[Gambet] It does, occasionally. Alan can understand most things spoken to it. It talks when it wants to.

[Doc] Hmm... I might be able to help. I've got a lot of things with me today. - Xe settles down for a minute and pulls a few things from hir inventory, skimming pixels off here and there. The result looks like a paint chip sampler on a squared off ring. The bits are all different textures, paper, leather, fur, feathers, a chip of metal and another of wood, and even a small hunk of stone. - Something to play with at least. - Holds it out on one claw.

[Yaunfen] - I give!- They take it and brings it over to Alan

[Gambet] -Eyes it and Yaunfen for a second before raising the leg Alan is hiding under-

[Alan] -Squeaks softly and looks at Yaunfen and the ring of materials-

[Yaunfen] Nudges it closer-

[Alan] -Leans forward and reluctantly taking it. They feel the objects on it quietly-

[Yaunfen] Looks back at Doc happily-

[Doc] There you go, all yours. And good job kiddo, very helpful. 

[Doc] Is from being outside for a long time perhaps? Living in the void between seeds seems to take its toll on people. 

[Alan] -Mouths a few textures-

[Gambet] Possibly.

[Doc] Lays out a second wing- are they bothered by sounds as well? It's pretty quiet out there. 

[Gambet] -Eyes the wings with disdain- .. No, I talked far more than enough for it.

[Doc] Well that's good at least. We seem to have decently long periods of quiet punctuated by the occasional explosion. Or just Cp yelling his head off. 

[Yaunfen] - Big fire! Big fire!

[Gambet] CP?

[Doc] He's a creepypasta Herobrine. One of the most powerful brines here. He can put people to sleep with a word and kill them in their dreams. He's also a lethal fighter- Xe takes out one of Lie's cold flowers and starts shaking the little flakes of snow onto the black wings to make stars.

[Gambet] Ah. Sounds like a threat. Why keep such a dangerous entity here? What if it goes... Feral.

[Doc] Love. He's a decent friend most of the time. And his wife keeps him nicely in check. - Xe shakes the flower at the chest of the statue as well and then does the same for the tail-

[Gambet] Love is such a frail thing to believe in. -Scoffs a bit-

[Doc] Then you know nothing about Herobrines. Our mates are our lives. A blow in anger from the mate of a brine can carry ten times the normal damage and may not heal at all. And losing our loves can actually kill us.

[Yaunfen] - No! Mada stay alive!

[Gambet] ... Pathetic. Such a flaw is unacceptable. To leave your wellbeing to someone else like that? A single spat would kill you where I'm from. -Snuff and turn head to check on Alan-

[Doc] Gives Yaunfen a soft smile. - I don't think your mom would ever hurt me intentionally. - Turns to the other dragon- If you think a loved one is not worth trusting, then I guess it's better that you are alone. - Xe grabs the wings with a bit of a huff. 

[Gambet] I saved Mine's life, and was Banished for it. -Sneer and get up- It is a waste of time. 

[Alan] -Looks up at Gambet as they're scooped up- Rrrrr!

[Gambet] -Tucks Alan between his wings with a huff-

[Doc] That's unfortunate, but not how everyone is. - Xe types into the chat with one claw- Hey Gem, meet me by the shrine, I have a present for you-

[Gem] -flies over quickly she is soon flying over head before she lands softly in the sand-

[Gambet] -Stares at Gem a bit-

[Doc] All done! Any suggestions?

[gem] no it looks amazing thank you doc

[Doc] Beams- Is your inventory mostly empty? It ended up kinda big...

[gem] yes actually I just emptied it earlier today because it was so full

[Yaunfen] - This Gambet! He has Alan!

[Doc] Thumbs a claw at Gem, Gambet, Alan? This is Gem.

[Alan] -Trill-

[gem] it's nice to meet you two

[Doc] You're gonna bumble around at first, that's normal, just take the long way home so you can practice walking. PLEASE, walk first. And if you're going to try and fly, get someone who actually has wings to tutor you so you don't break your neck! One big pair is way different then one big and one small pair.

[Gambet] -Watching them talk-

[Yaunfen] - Fly! Fly!

[Doc] wistful look. - I'll take you for a ride when we're done. 

[gem] I figured it would be a major adjustment

[Doc] It's weird walking on all fours anyway. I did a lot of stumbling around. - hops on top of the staue and starts knocking the sand out from under it- 

[gem] so expect to fall on my face a bunch of time got it

[Doc] Yep. Especially since you're going to have this rack of horns, it's impressive, but it's going to throw off your balance a bit. - Is almost done removing the layer of sand.

[Yaunfen] Decides to roll in the sand-

[gem] so I put it in my inventory then what?

[Doc] Gets down again and shoves the structure from the side so it falls over with a huge flop like a giant stuffed animal. - You just stick the whole thing in your chestplate slot. When you want to change back, just take it off. It won't go back in your inventory though, it'll just be an icon to the side of your sprite picture in your inventory menu. You can just tap to equipt it then.

[Gem] -put the stuffed dragon it in her inventory before equipping it and flopping because she isn't use to standing on all fours-

[Doc] Small chuckle. - Its kinda like suddenly gaining a chunk isn't it? 

[Gambet] -Real slow eye narrow-

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and moves out of the way- Fuck!

[gem] one hundred percent doc it does feel like I gained a chunk

[Doc] Giggles at Yaunfen and loafs happily. - Try walking a bit and keep your wings close for now.

[Gambet] ...Disgusting. -Turns and stalks off-

[Doc] At Gambet - What's your problem? Does it just piss you off to see people happy?

[gem] -keeps her wings close and gets up to stand and walk a little having trouble walking on four legs-

[Gambet] You wear a skin that does not belong to you.

[Doc] Of course it belongs to her, I just made it for her. It is unique.

[Yaunfen] Is running around sniffing Gem-

[Gambet] She is not a dragon. It is not hers.

[Doc] But she wanted to be. There's nothing wrong with me obliging her.

[Yaunfen] - I have human form!

[gem] -is trying to walk but falls on her side-

[Doc] Gets up and goes alongside her to push her back up- Just go easy. Thankfully sand is soft to fall on.

[Gem] thanks doc -keeps trying to walk-

[Doc] You should have seen how many times Deerheart thumped her bigger antlers on stuff...

[gem] I bet a million

[Doc] Smiles fondly - She's a bit clumsy anyway. Thank goodness shes durable. - Try not to drag your tail, it'll make you more likely to trip- 

[Gem] -picks up her tail and is trying to keep her balance-

[Doc] Your claws turned out all shiny. I used snow for the stars too.

[gem] -is sticking her tongue out in concentration-

[Gambet] -Stares at them a bit, looking unnerved-

[Doc] Shoots him a look- what?

[Yaunfen] - Run run!

[Gambet] It's so... wrong, that you do this.

[Doc] I think we should walk some more first sweetie. And that's a bit judgemental. I'm a Herobrine. We're a creative force. The world gets too static without us. You're not some kind of weirdo purist are you?

[Gambet] It is not yours to be. You are not a dragon. -Head tilt- Just like I am not you.

[Doc] Nope. I don't have to be. I'm not even human. I'm myself.

[Gem] -flops forward before getting back up and trying again-

[Doc] Helps Gem- Take it slow...

[Gem] this will take some time to get use to -is trying to walk slowly-

[Doc] Kindly- It's okay. I've no shortage of potions and poultices for bruises.

[Gambet] -soft huff-

[Doc] You might think of it differently if you needed some kind of change. I can fix just about anything.

[Yaunfen] - Mada makes things better!

[Doc] Beams proudly- From the mouths of children comes truth. Most of the beings who dwell here have come to me at one point or another for healing, and I'm glad to provide it. - Flips hir tail fluff a little

-A shadow passes overhead-

[gem] you still helped me when I couldn't be out in the sun and when you gave me my wings back which I can't thank you enough

[Gambet] ... I see.

[Doc] Flips hir mane a little. - I love helping people. It makes them happy and I get to feel useful too. It makes me sad when Herobrine's live to wreck things. It's just wasted potential.

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Up! Up!

[Doc] Looks up and makes an eyewatering contortion to shade hir eyes with a paw- Endrea?

[Endrea] Comes closer, noticing the new dragon and landing on the sand- And what is going on now?

[Doc] I spitefuly offered Gem a dragon form in front of Dn to infuriate him and she took me up on it. It took me a while to get to it. I've been so busy. 

[gem] hi endrea -flops-

[Endrea] - I see, are you doing alright Gem?

[gem] -on the ground- i'm good just give me a sec this is hard to walk so far but to be fair I am not use to it yet

[Endrea] - Would you like some help?

[Doc] I was hoping you'd say that. - Xe wiggles hir spirals- I'm not a good canidate to teach anyone to fly- 

[Gem] any help would be good thank you

[Endrea] - Gladly- She steps over and helps Gem up- Lean on me until you start to get walking down

[gem] -is leaning on endrea trying to get walking down-

[Endrea] Leads Gem a little ways away- Don't push yourself to hard at first, return to your other form if you need to-

[Doc] You should practice flipping back and forth anyway-

[Gem] I am going to change back -unequips the dragon form and it disappears and she is now sitting on the sand- did it just get hotter

[Endrea] - No?

[gem] then hmm that must mean I handle heat better as a dragon nice

[Doc] Interesting! Could be a good coping mechanisim for travelling.

[gem] and if it ever become to hot I can change and not die of heat

[Doc] Sounds like a bonus to me. It'll adjust to you the more you wear it too. Stay away from fire for a few days, just in case.

[Gem] got it so stay away from the fire on your roof

[Doc] Yes. You shouldn't be trying to land on my house anytime soon anyway. I'd either practice in the desert or the savanna where there's more space. 

[Gem] there is plenty of space outside my house to practice and I am sure eddy and Edward will be surprised to see me turn into a dragon

[Endrea] - Why don't we practice a bit more first

[Gem] that sounds good -turns back to a dragon-

[Endrea] Is there for her to lean on-

[Gem] -leans on endrea her legs are shaky but she is getting the hang of it a little bit-

[gem] I should probably help back home like this can you help endrea?

[Endrea] - Absolutely

[Gem] -starts walking home-

[Endrea] Walks with her-

[Doc] You ready for your ride Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] - Ride! Ride!

[Doc] Gets down low so Yaunfen can wrap around hir neck-

[Yaunfen] Climbs up-

[Lie] Is reading in her house as evening comes along when there's a frantic knocking on the door. Frowning she looks up and heads for the door. Opening it she finds a worried looking Alexis- Hey, is everything okay?

[Alexis] - Do you know where Stevie is>

[Lie] - No... Why?

[Alexis] - Do you know where CP is?

[Lie] - Again no, Alexis what's wrong? Tell me, please

[Alexis] - Stevies been missing for over a day now, and the server had been way to quiet for CP to have been around as well

[Lie] - What are you suggesting? That CP dragged Stevie off somewhere?

[Alexis] - Maybe? I don't know...

[Lie] - Let's check with Notch first- She steps outside and down the steps to knock on Notch's door

[Notch] Comes to the door barefoot with a small book- Hey guys? What's going on?

[Alexis] - Do you know where Stevie is?

[Notch] No? I haven't seen him since the other day.

[Lie] - Alexis hasn't seen him for at least a day, and apparently the server's been unusually quiet...

[Notch] That is unnerving. It's always trouble when kids are super quiet. But then... I haven't seen any death messages in the chat.

[Lie] - I was out most of the day so I wouldn't know...

[Alexis] - I didn't see any either...

[Notch] Hmm- 

-There's a bit of a whoosh overhead as Doc goes shooting by in their normal janky way-

[Lie] Gives a mental burst to Doc- Well there's one easy way to solve this...

[Alexis] Is very worried for Stevie-

[Doc] Looks down suddenly and makes as gentle a turn as xe can manage before trotting down to the ground. - Something wrong Lie?

[Lie] - Yeah, nobody knows where Stevie and CP are

[Doc] Oh dear.... - Hang on, let me see if I can find them. 

[Yaunfen] Hi friends! We went flying!

[Notch] Aww.

[Doc] They're in a dark oak biome, it's pretty far away...

[Alexis] - Can you get us there?

[Doc] Of course- Gets down a little so they can hop on. 

[Notch] Do you guys need me? 

[Yaunfen] More flying! And adventure!

[Lie] - Maybe... I don't know what we may find.

[Notch] Okay... I'll get my shoes.

[Lie] Helps Alexis climb on before getting on herself-

[Flux] - You're heading out this late?

[Doc] Wait, where's Cn? Is he with Firebird again?

[Lie] - Yeah, he really likes hanging out with him

[Notch] I may need to use my dad voice Flux...

[Doc] Pfft. 

[Flux] - Alright, be safe

[Doc] Makes a little hot and trots up high before taking off again. Xe goes a bit faster and Yaunfen snuggles into hir mane-

[Yaunfen] Mada go fast! 

[Doc] Picks up a bit of speed with a grin-

[Lie] watches the ground below them-

[Alexis] Has never flown on Doc before-

[Doc] Hot dogs a little for Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] Whhheeeeee! 

[Doc] Comes up on the clearing and slows down in a spiral to land- They're close by....

[Yaunfen] Hops off and bounces around a little, a bit hyper from excitement

[CP] He and Stevie are taking a breather under the tree's, both are covered in scrapes and blood-

[Yaunfen] Loudly - BIG FIRE!

[Doc] Startled - Fire? Where?!

[CP] Flickers briefly in annoyance-

[Doc] Oh.... that Big Fire... You two look a little rough.

[Yaunfen] Scampers up and bounds around the brothers a bit- You smell funny. 

[Stevie] - What are you doing here?

[Alexis] - What are we doing here!? Stevie! You've been gone for well over a day without any notice!

[Doc] Your loving wives were concerned because you both vanished. did you decide to just get drunk and scrap for some reason?

[Stevie] - Er... No...

[CP] Is swinging his sword around a bit-

[Yaunfen] Mada? Can I have candy? 

[Doc] Sure. - Xe takes out a spirally redstone whip and gives it to them- 

[Yaunfen] immediatly unravels it and slurps it up like spagetti while swinging it around 

[Doc] Oh... did we inturrupt some bonding? Sorry guys...

[Stevie] - I... I wanted to get more training in... To be ready when we face our false father...

[Notch] Swings down - Stevie... I'm really proud of both of you today.

[Stevie] - Er... Um... Why?

[Notch] Because I'm glad you're with us. And the fact that you two were training means someone bent and asked for help. either way, it's a step in the right direction. 

[Doc] Also, for Cp if he sparred with you and didn't kill you - tiniest note of bitterness.

[CP] Is contemplating surprise attack on Stevie-

[Stevie] - Uh, well, thanks?

[Notch] Walks over closer to them. - So how did the sparring go?

[Stevie] - Lots of nasty potions

[Doc] Aww. Stevie, you can always ask me if you need healing items. Alexsezia makes good potions too.

[Stevie] Nervous and tired laugh-

[CP] Suddenly strikes at Stevie-

[Lie] - CP!

[Notch] Very loud - STOP THAT-

[CP] Jumps back at the noise-

[Notch] Don't ruin something good Cp...

[Doc] Hair is poofy- You're getting rather good at that

[Yaunfen] So loud...

[CP] - What? He should be prepared for anything

[Notch] Agreed, but he shouldn't be prepared for his brother to strike him when it looks like you've both agreed to rest.

[Stevie] - Weeeeellllll...

[CP] Grins-

[Notch] Please? Just for now. I bet you're both hungry and tired. You look wrecked.

[CP] - We'll be fine

[Stevie] - We have been going non-stop...

[Doc] Do you want some potions and food and we'll just leave you to it? Or should I carry you all home?

[Alexis] - Home, pushing yourself too hard isn't good, especially if it's just the two of you out here alone

[Lie] - Agreed

[CP] - Can I sleep in the bed?

[Lie] - No, in fact if you want access to the bed again, you're gonna have to do something

[CP] - Like what?

[Lie] - Apologizing to the programmers that you terrified would be a good start

[CP] - What?

[Notch] Okay.. I'm not sure I want that.... You'll likely just scare them more. They've already promised to keep it secret. 

[Lie] - I'll be going with him

[Yaunfen] hops on Doc and snuggles down between hir shoulders- More ride?

[Doc] Unbelievably happy expression- Yes.

[Notch] Are you sure Lie...?

[Lie] - Yes, but I'll give you time to let them know it's coming so he doesn't scare them more and they can make sure they are the only ones there

[Notch] Okay... - Goes to help Stevie up since he's closer-

[Stevie] Accepts his father's help-

[Yaunfen] Tickles Doc's neck with hir whiskers- 

[Doc] Ngggghhhh - Is resisting the urge to scratch with a back paw-

[Notch] Balances him and then reaches for Cp-

[CP] Sneers a little-

[Notch] Stays with his hand out and a small smile-

[CP] Walks right past them-

[Notch] Sigh....

[Doc] Uses hir tail to scootch Cp close to hir side- Get on dammit.

[CP] - I'll fly on my own

[Lie] Helps Alexis on again and climbs on herself-

[Notch] Gets up and helps Stevie up as well- 

[Doc] Grabs his belt in hir jaws with a roll of hir eyes and takes off-

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Yaunfen] Big fire rides with us! Yes. - Xe turns into the wind and lets hir whiskers stream out soft behind them.


	267. Sleepwalker Sammn, Kraz Revealed and Stev Revived

[Lie] Yawns sleepily as she heads out the door to tend to her animals first thing in the morning-

[Sammn] (is dreaming) - she standing in darkness, hearing shouts & screams from all around. She can't see, but knows her army is on the cusp of defeat. She tries to command them to retreat, but is unable to speak. She tries to move and finds herself frozen. In the darkness, a figure begins to take shape. - 

[Sammn] - (still dreaming) - tries again to move, fails. Figure is closer, but it's nothing but a dark shape. Then a deep voice fills her head - WAKE UP! IT'S NOT REAL, WAKE UP! 

[Lie] Notices her dogs crowding towards one side of their pen and goes to investigate- Hello?

[Sammn] - gives a scream and wakes up.

[Lie] - Sammn!

[Sammn] - jumps, and stumbles back - Huh? What? 

[Lie] - Hey. it's okay, I think you were sleep walking. Is everything okay?

[Sammn] - blinks, looking around - I guess? This happens sometimes. 

[Lie] - Do you need to sit down at all?

[Sammn] - Na, I'm fine. Sorry if I startled you. 

[Lie] - Not at all, were you having a good dream?

[Sammn] - frowns - Don't think so, can't really remember much, except the voice. That's always in my dreams. 

[Lie] - A voice?

[Sammn] - Yeah, don't know who it is, but they always tell me to wake up. 

[Lie] - Wake up? That seems more like something that my husband would say, he can manipulate dreams, control them, and trap people in them

[Sammn] - Interesting. So... Why you up this early? 

[Lie] - I have to take care of my animals, do you want to help?

[Sammn] - Sure. 

[Lie] Smiles and leads Sammn over to the horse pen and shows her how much hay to throw in-

-The horses all whinny and press up against the fence-

[Sammn] - Wow, collect horses? - holds out some wheat. 

[Lie] Laughs- A bit. So how have you been? Are you doing okay?

[Sammn] - shrugs - Yeah, just been sleeping alot. Looked around some, but got lost. Took me hours to get back. 

[Lie] - If you ever need help getting somewhere, just call out in chat, somebody can always teleport you. But I do remember how easy it was to get lost when I first came here

[Sammn] - looks at her funny - Chat? 

[Lie] - You know, the words that occasionally pop up in the corner of your vision? That's the chat

[Sammn] - Hum... Ok, let's go with that. - turns back to feeding the horses. 

[Lie] - If you don't know how to use that, you can always call out mentally, several brines here are psychic so we will be able to hear you

[Sammn] - nods - Someone else told me that too. Hopefully I'll never have resort to that, but I shall remember. 

[Lie] - So do you remember anything from before?

[Sammn] - sighs - Not really. Just more random bits, but little of it makes sense. 

[Lie] - I almost envy you

[Sammn] Envy? This... I hate not knowing. It's maddening to know I've forgotten something, or someone. 

[Sammn] - That I can't remember anything about myself or the life I may have had. 

[Lie] - I willingly gave up any good memories I had from when I lived in the real world, but I have all my memories from when I was first dragged into the game up until now

[Sammn] - Oh, I have to guess they weren't pleasant. In that case, I can understand. 

[Lie] - Well, I was originally my husbands victim, a means to the ends of a bet

[Sammn] - frowns - That doesn't sound good... 

[Lie] - It wasn't, I was hounded, tortured, sexually assaulted... You name it he probably did it

[Sammn] - looks down at the ground. Something stirs in her memories, but it's fleeting and gone just as fast. 

[Lie] - However it's because I was human that Doc found us. CP was not the type of brine they would have invited here, but they did so for me, to help keep me safe

[Sammn] - nods absentmindly. 

[Lie] - Hey? Are you okay?

[Sammn] - Ah... I almost remembered something. But it's gone... 

[Lie] - It's okay, we'll help you in any way we can

[Sammn] - nods and forces a smile. - So, what critter is next? 

[Lie] - The sheep, they need to be sheered to

[Sammn] - Lead the way. 

[Lie] Leads them a few pens over where the sheep are grazing, Rosebud trots up to the fence and bleats at them- Hey there Rosebud

[Sammn] - Aw, they're so cute. 

[Lie] - A gift from my husband. She's glitched so she'll never grow up

[Sammn] - kneels down to look better - Poor little thing. 

[Lie] - Oh she's perfectly happy. A baby pink sheep is not a natural spawn, so he had to make her specifically. She was a valentines day gift

[Sammn] - holds out hand - A gift, but broken from the start. 

[Rosebud] Lips Sammn's hand, looking for treats-

[Sammn] - smiles sadly - Sorry little one, I dint have any treats. 

[Rosebud] Goes back to nibbling the grass-

[Lie] - So do you have any plans for today Sammn?

[Sammn] - No, not really. 

[Lie] - Then why don't you hang around here for today, spend some time with the animals

[Sammn] - Maybe. Sad to say, not like I got anything better to do. 

[Lie] - Eh, we can always have quiet days where we don't do much

[Sammn] - Yeah, but I've kinda been doing nothing anyways. - stands up dusting skirt - Any more critters I can help with? 

[Lie] - Hmmm, everythings been fed, but if you want to take some of the dogs out to play with them I'm sure they'd appreciate it

[Sammn] - Sure. Let me go find a stick or two, give them something to fetch. 

[Lie] - Alright, I'm going to work with some of the horses so if you need me I'll be in front of the house

[Sammn] - nods and heads toward the trees.

[Sammn] - searches under the trees, looking for a couple of thick sturdy sticks. 

-They both sit in silence in the desert, NK behind Mix, examining the emerald between her shoulder blades. There's almost a sense of sadness in his eyes as he does. He touches its surface curiously, wondering if a weapon type had been decided. Maybe not yet, too soon for her he decided.-

-NK takes a deep breath, eye glow brightening intensely before he blows deeply onto the gem. The air he exhales is deep, deep indigo in color, almost black in spots. Its speckled with white points of light, like distant stars in the mist. It condenses around the emerald before sparking and then sinking into the gem. Mix breaths a bit steadier now, as her energy level smooths out into a calm output rather than spastic bursts of energy. - 

[NK] There, that should do, Mix. Self sustaining now... Now I just need to make sure it's functioning right....

[Doc] Scuttles up to the top of a sandpile and looks back- You ready kiddo? 

[Yaunfen] Yep! 

[Doc] Just topples over and rolls like an angular log to the bottom, kicking up sand everywhere. Xe scoots over and looks back-

[Yaunfen] Wiggles their butt excitedly before doing the same, tumbling down the much less steep slope their parent made in the sand- WHEEE!

[Doc] Stands up and shakes off hir mane-

[Yaunfen] Bounces around - Again! Again!

[Doc] Gestures with a claw- Go ahead. 

[Yaunfen] Dashes back up the hill and rolls down again laughing.

[Doc] Flips hir tail and a big cloud of sand goes flying-

[NK] -Sputters and swats sand off body, getting up and turning to yell at who threw sand everywhere- What the fuck!

[Mix] -Sand covered, amazing. Awkwardly stands up and dusts self off-

[Doc] Hair poofs! - Whoops! Sorry guys. Did I inturrupt something?

[Yaunfen] Starts running up the hill again-

[NK] I was sealing her stone, so no. I'd just finished. Actually.. Doctor, would you like to help us? I need someone to look at the code, make sure it's connected now.

[Doc] Sealing it? Oh, sure! You know I'm happy to help out. - Xe shrinks down to hir human shape and sets up a command block. - Just put your hand here Mix. I'll have a look.

[Yaunfen] Comes racing over and jumps on Doc-

[Doc] Is knocked over completely by their nearly horse-sized dragon child- OOOF! -Xe just lays still for a minute. - Can we save that for when I'm in my bigger shape Yaunfen? 

[Yaunfen] - But fun!

[Mix] Just put my hand there? Alright. -Sets hand on the command block-

[NK] Got around to sealing it finally, thank the stars.

[Doc] It's more fun when you can just crawl all over me without making me flatter then a lilly pad! - wiggles out from underneath-

[Yaunfen] Goes over to Mix- We play?

[Doc] Pulls hirself up to the block and looks at the readout-

-The code seems more full now, and the energy source is her Stone rather than any food she might eat. Interestingly enough there's an additional respawn code. Older coding is hidden farther in, broken and barely holding together. It seems to be basis for other newer codes, but never removed. It could probably be put together, maybe?-

[Doc] Tilts hir head curiously - You have some odd files here... it's like you're carrying part of someone else's backup disk...

[Yaunfen] Nudges the command block-

-The readout flickers as it glitches from being shoved- 

[Doc] Careful, I'm trying to read...

[Yaunfen] Flops with a huff-

[Doc] Reaches over and rubs Yaunfen gently between their spikes. - No need to be huffy.

[NK] -Slightly guilty look where Mix can't see it- It's probably nothing.

[Mix] Really? Is it-- is that dangerous?

[Doc] I don't think so. It looks like basic stuff. I see some bits that look like Steve-type coding actually.

[Mix] Well I am.. a Steve...? I dunno.

[NK] -Softly increased guilt look-

[Doc] It's not that simple Mix. I- I'll just make some copies and start a new folder on my block.

[Yaunfen] - Mada we play!

[Doc] Hang on sweetie... this is a little odd. There's part of a another personality matrix here. - Gives NK a questioning look.

[NK] -Shies back from the look a bit, baring teeth silently-

[Mix] What?

[Doc] Moves Mix's hand off the block gently. There are only a few files and they're already copied. - Nk... what did you do...?

[NK] Nothing. -That's clearly a lie, no one who did nothing would react like that-

[Mix] -Looks back at NK with a confused look-

[Yaunfen] Digs through inventory for entertainment and pulls out a white flitter to play with that they caught-

[Doc] Doesn't notice the flitter but speaks more openly because of it. - I don't believe you Nk. What is this?

[NK] ... -bites lip a bit and crosses arms- It....

[NK] -Softly- It's the original.

[Doc] Original what?

[NK] Steve from our seed.

[Mix] What?

[Doc] You copied his memories for Mix to carry?

[NK] No... I didn't. I think it's the same body too.. I don't.. I don't know. It might've been Kraz and hir folk who did all that but I don't.. I don't know! *hunches on self a bit

[NK] I don't know.

[Mix] -Looks a bit winded over this all, sitting down and looking up at them-

[Doc] Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!

[NK] I didn't want too! I didn't think anything remained except memories and chunks of broken code! I wasn't going to ruin a child at the chance he'd come back! She deserved a life too!

[Doc] You don't have to ruin anything NK! You've seen me rebuild people from scraps! There's no sacrifice here! For all you know he's been helplessly watching through her eyes this whole time!

[NK] -taps foot a bit anxiously, looking away- ..I.. I was scared. I don't watch you that often, Doctor. I didn't know. I... You can bring him back? Is-- Is there enough?

[Doc] I'm sure the End going to find out! - Still upset-

[Yaunfen] - Mada?

[NK] He wasn't there through it, Doctor. I know. He was resilient, but not that resilient. Do you want to know what he looked like last I saw him as him? If he was aware this whole time I'll apologize myself!

[Doc] Lets out a long whoosh of air, and makes a sad face. Xe reaches for Yaunfen and gives them a small hug to steady hirself- Yes. I need to know everything.

[Yaunfen] Curls around Doc, batting at the flitter-

[NK] -Deep shuddering breath and looks away- 

-Fluttery connection to share memories, He's clearly looking down, and likely crying judging by the drops falling. A person who's definitely a Steve is laying motionless on the ground. A good portion of his face is scorched, and black patches on the collarbone vanish under the shirt. One arm is gone completely just beneath the shoulder, while the other is gone below the elbow. A hole in the shirt over the chest is saturated in blood, and NK was clearly trying to avoid looking at it in the memory. Sobbing is about the only sound in it-

[Nk] I-- It was bad. Real bad..... We... when someone with a spellstone dies, their body stays because it rebuilds. But.. His stone was shattered completely. He wasn't coming back. It.. It was all that monsters fault... *huffs

[Doc] Takes a good look at the face and the damage in the connection before it fades and sets hir jaw. - I'll be the judge of who can and can't come back. And don't lie to me again Nk. Not ever.

[NK] -Softer grumble-

[Doc] Pulls out hir carrot phone and starts making a new player account -

[Mix] -Holding sand in her hands, just, processing everything-

[Yaunfen] Stretches- Mada...

[Doc] Yes?

[Yaunfen] - Snack?

[Mix] So I'm a copy?

[NK] I-- No! No. You're not, you're you, sweetheart. *bend down to smooth Mix's hair- You're you.

[Doc] Here you go - Xe takes out the equivilent of bread on Yaunfen's seed. It's a rather large Snickers type bar, and holds it out-

[Doc] You're not a copy Mix. You're an orginal, but your body has... transplants.

[Yaunfen] Vacuums it into their mouth-

[Doc] Slides off Yaunfen and connects the phone to the command block, there's a faint electrical buzz and a Steve skin forms on top of the block and flops over like a doll.

[NK] -Soothes Mix a bit more before turning to watch Doc and the Steve, nervously-

[Doc] Pulls the limp and empty skin down so it's flat on the ground and connects a wire to it with a bit of statick. - Tell me about this... gem. Can one be made? I mean, I can run a basic Steve as a player with no problem, but still... it would be more accurate that way. 

[NK] I don't.. I'm not sure if it's safe for both to have a spellstone.. There's only ever been four....

[Doc] Can we just use one of your basic clear crystals? Then if it's rejected, I'll cut it out myself and sew him up again. If he's supposed to have one, it might adjust automatically. 

[NK] Sure.. -Pulls one out of his inventory and gives it to Doc.- His was in his back, Like Mix.

[Doc] Takes it and pushes the skin up a bit to add it in. It sinks into the flat surface and leaves a lozenge of whitish pixels over the blue of his shirt-

-There's some crackling and a faint hum as the files are copied and the player skin accepts them-

[NK] I uh... He... -soft grunt and vague gesture- -slight flush to cheeks-

[Doc] Lays the figure back down flat again and watches intently as it begins to spin up and load. After a moment xe disconnects the wire and crouches beside the prone Steve before checking it's code. - It's fragmented... but working so far.

[NK] -Settles and very gently pokes Doc, wanting to say something-

[Doc] Goes for a little zap to try and wake them up- Huh?

[NK] -Softly- He-- No dick. -embarrassed flush- Didn't have one.

[Doc] Head whips around to Nk- Do what now?! I needed to know that Nk!!

[NK] I-- was getting to it--- *flustered noise

[Steve?] *Squeak and slight wiggle before pained breath

[Steve?] *blinks eyes open

[Doc] Welcome back? I suppose. How do you feel?

[Steve?] -Just stares up blankly for a bit, head turning slowly toward Doc and NK- ...... What the fuck is between my legs?

[NK] -Embarrassed noise as he covers his face- Sorry

[Doc] Male genitalia, sorry about that... Nk didn't tell me you weren't a basic Steve gender-wise.

[Steve?] .. Oh. Can.. Can that get fixed? I- It's making it hard to focus. *pushes self up to sit quietly, avoiding looking at anything farther than his stomach area

[Doc] How do you want it? Just nothing for now?

[Steve?] A slit. It was a slit. I don't-- I don't know how this happened or where I am, but familiarity is helping. It-. .. It went up to here. *Gestures a bit below belly button

[Doc] Gingerly lifts up their shirt and disconnects their unwanted bits, before making a bit of a dark line where they were, xe stuffs them into the sand so they'll quietly despawn. - You don't have any internal organs at the moment. so that'll have to do for now.

[Steve?] *Soft relieved noise

[Steve?] Thank you kindly. I'm Stev. I don't think we've officially met? -Distant look as partitioning memories that are there in his head

[NK] -Just barely containing himself, watching Stev-

[Mix] I.. I've got to go. -Clumsily stands up and moves off. She's shooked-

[Yaunfen] Tries to snag Mix's clothing- Don't go! We have new Steve!

[Doc] No, I don't think so. I'm Doc. And this is my child; Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] HI!

[Stev] Nice to meet you... -Eyes linger on Yaunfen for a second.- What an odd creature...

[Yaunfen] I'm a dragon! RAWR!

[Doc] We've got lots of dragons here actually. This is a sanctuary for any who require one.

[Stev] Like the mines... I'm glad others are kind..

[Doc] Mines? Well, obviously we have those here. We have several Steves, and Alexes, and Herobrines too. But I'm not sure what you're reffering to specifically.

[Stev] ... The.. The name escapes me..

[NK]Dark Ice Mines. It was called Dark Ice Mines.

[Stev] Hm... Sounds.. About right. Thank you Darlin'. -Offhandedly gives NK a pat to his hand-

[NK] -Looks ready to be in tears-

[Yaunfen] Stands very still as the flitter lands on hir nose - chuff!

[Doc] Dark Ice Mines? That sounds a bit grim.

[NK] It was an odd place. But it was mine, and I took care of it best I could....

[Stev] Pleasant place.. I think... My memory feels broken... Cycling through what I can..

[Doc] I didn't have much to work with. Only time will tell what comes back to you.

[Stev] The last thing I can really remember is pain.. So much....

[Doc] Well you did die.... It looked like you were either torn or blown apart in some accident....

[Stev] -Turns head to look toward NK, questioningly-

[NK] -Looks away nervously, holding onto Stev's hand a bit tighter-

[Flitter] Bats it's wings lightly and glides between them-

[Yaunfen] Reaches for it with their long whiskers-

[NK] Prince.. ... Destroyed you. ..In.. A fit of rage. -Very softly-

[Stev] .. I.. Oh....

[Doc] Who is Prince?

[NK] Our notch. His spellstone was made from gold. -Referencing the gold bits that had been inside Mix's chest- He was prone to.. fits of rage.

[Stev] -Gently- He was good otherwise... Really.

[Doc] If he was an older NOTCH AI... some of them do seem to be rather... quirky and unpredictable.

[Yaunfen] Sneaking up on Stev-

[Stev] I mean.. He had his troubles, but he was good. He took care of his people..

[NK] -Bitterly- Not always.. Otherwise the Mines wouldn't have been as lively as they were.

[Stev] -Head tilts a bit to look at the sneaky sneaking Yaunfen- What doing?

[Yaunfen] Playing! - Xe gives him a light bat with a paw- You're it!

[Doc] Oh dear... He wasn't running a prison, was he?

[NK] No, No... The mines were my domain. Part of them was in the Nether. That's where those who felt unsafe with Prince stayed most often...

[Doc] It sounds like an iffy situation. So... what happened to everyone else?

[NK] What do you mean?

[Stev] -Looks down at his other arm almost blankly, like he's registering it before lifting it and reaching for Yaunfen to boop them back-

[Doc] What happened to your seed Nk?

[Yaunfen] Is booped and giggles-

[NK] I... -bites lip- I'm not exactly sure to be honest with you... There was a later stage on the seed? Like coded or something... A.. Parasite I guess is it's analogue? Bad code was what it was for us. .. Some of the memories are fucked up here so I might not remember everything.. We... Well we did what we could to keep the seed together..

[Stev] -Listening while scratching Yaunfen's head-

[Yaunfen] Is petted and starts purrring- 

[Doc] I see... Is there anyone else in your group carrying fragments of other people?

[NK] I'm.. Not sure. Kraz is unaccounted for... And I'm assuming Prince is as good as Dead... Unless... -head tilt- Unless MA has the other pieces somehow..

[Doc] What was Kraz? A glitch? A player? Or something else entirely?

[NK] Uhh.. Something on our seed, A Krazoa. Powerful... Thing. Kraz was the head of them all..

[Doc] Thing? Was he some kind of monster?

[NK] Uh... You know uh... Gamemode 3? Spectator? Is that how it's phrased? Where you can go through anything?

[Doc] Oh geeze... I hate that mode... It makes me feel like I'm going to throw up... Even when I'm moving through the ground I can't see that far ahead of me.

[Yaunfen] Mada can go through everything!

[NK] Well all of them were like a weird combination of that and creative.

[Doc] Like ghosts.... That's unsettling....

[Kraz] I dunno, It's just our natural state of being... -Just delicately leans onto Doc's shoulder, looking down with a cheerful smile. They're filtering into view as they do so, expression turning cheeky at NK's spooked face across from them-

[Kraz] I don't get how you can remain solid constantly. So tiring.

[Doc] Legit screams and scrambles backwards, xe bangs into the command block and it spazzes for a moment, reacting with hir statick- 

[Yaunfen] MADA!

[Kraz] -Keening laugh, covering mouth with a hand, finding delight in the spooked Doc- Delightful.

[Kraz] -From about the hips down they've got just barely visibly wispy limbs, in a blue purple hue-

[NK] You've been here the whole time, haven't you.

[Kraz] Yep.

[Yaunfen] Runs to Doc and curls around them- Mada? Why you hurt my mada?! Blue meanie!

[Doc] What the...?!

[Kraz] Honestly Just been poking around at everything the whole time! Mix didn't notice a thing. Gee, wonder why this painting moved to the second floor? Where did the painting go?... Clueless. We could've done more putting her together... Kind of in a rush... -Shrugs and regards Doc with a hum-

[Yaunfen] Hisses at Kraz-

[Kraz] Oh shhh.. I'm not going to hurt anyone.

[NK] So... The body...? Are the others Jammed in there or what?

[Kraz] -Exasperated sigh- Yes, they are. 8 says Hi.

[Doc] 8? Are there more pieces I need to revive?

[Kraz] No, Not at all. We're about.. 12 entities in one body. Needed to be to put a spark of near permanent life in a corpse.

[Kraz] -offhandedly- We're good, but not good enough to do it separate.

[Doc] Ah... welll..... I don't think I like the idea of people wandering around invisible spying on everyone. That makes me uncomfortable. 

[Stev] -Unconsciously leaning into NK, looking at his hands-

[Kraz] I don't really do that much, boring. You all are pretty normal, almost. I usually just follow Mix around. She was such an interesting experiment...

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes at hir friend being reffered to like that. - Nonethless you are not an admin, and I'm not sure I trust you. So... - Xe does some quick typing on the block behind hir- 

\- /effect playersKraz glowing 1000000/ -

[Yaunfen] Glowly blue meanie!

[Doc] Now I can keep an eye on you. 

[Kraz] -Spooked jerk as a glowing aura surrounds them, only to panic back up as it comes with- What the-- -They flip around so they're upside down, looking as it continues to follow- I... Wow... That's... Huh... Weird...

[Doc] Just a little light so you have an outline. Nothing damaging.

[Kraz] -Upside down- An interesting punishment, Doctor. -Flips back to normal and examines hand, turning it back and forth before fading it, watching the outline remain- I see..

[Stev] -Soft inhale, eyes widening and his grip on NK tightening-

[Nk] Hmm? -Looks over at Stev, only to tense up a bit- What's wrong?

[Doc] It's not a punishment, you're just on probation. I'm aggravated because I don't like people in here who weren't specifically invited.

[Kraz] I was invited! Mix just didn't know I was there. *shrug

[Stev] -Softly- I remember dying...

[Doc] That does not count! -Turns to Stev - Yes... those last files were mostly complete...

[Stev] -Just quietly clinging to NK, eyes flicking around, probably recalling the memory-

[NK] -running fingers through Stev's hair and rocking them back and forth gently-

[Kraz] I mean, It does? I was part of the group and you invited them innnn.....

[Doc] Flat look of annoyance- I would not have nessesarly refused you. I just don't like people decieving me. You hiding all this time makes me suspicious.

[Kraz] But there was no deception~ If you don't check for extras, it's your fault. Not mine.

[Doc] Nk? Stev? Will you vouch for this entity? If not, I'll boot his ass out.

[Stev]-Still in memory hell-

[NK] -Looks up- I... I guess I'll vouch for them. They're not harmful, and it's not like they have anywhere to go anymore...

[Doc] Then I'll be satisfied with that. 

[Kraz] -Just nods a bit.- I'm going to go check on the science nugget then, my spookage is done here... -Fades, but the glow is still there. Outline shifts and looks down before shrugging and going off-

[NK] Gangs almost all here.. And I'm fine with prince being a dead motherfucker... Affections be damned. *soft growl, only to stop as Stev shifts a bit, sniffling-

[Doc] If he's nasty to Mix, let me know. I'm sure I could figure out a way to keep him from constantly shadowing her.

[Yaunfen] Don't cry Stev... - sad eyes-

[NK] I doubt they're nasty to Mix.. They wouldn't have gone through the.. effort to make her, if they were going to be rude to her. ... Can.. You help me get Stev somewhere comfy? -Awkwardly scoops Stev up, tucking the Steve to his chest-

[Doc] Of course, You know my house is closer - Xe scoops up hir command block and puts it away before making a small roll backwards into hir dragon shape again - 

[Yaunfen] Prances to hir and buts against hir happily- Mada...

[NK] -Shifts Stev carefully, checking on him before nodding- That'll do.

[Doc] Slides undrground and comes up softly under them so they end up on hir back. Xe starts walking gently back to the castle as Yaunfen runs ahead-

[NK] ..... Thank you, doctor.

[Doc] You're welcome Nk. Just don't be hesitant to ask for my help in the future. Okay? - Xe trots onto the grass and down towards the horsepen. 

[NK] I'll.. Keep it in mind.

[Doc] Slips down the stairs and into the ground again leaving them by the side entrance. 

[Yaunfen] Changes into their kid form and opens the doors. There's a bed and the fridge just visible inside. -

[NK] -Steps inside=-

[Doc] Comes back normal again and helps Nk get Stev in and onto the bed Endrea once occupied with Ashe.

[Yainfen] Hits the button on the fridge a few times and theres suddenly a scattering of cooked pork chops, apples and potatoes in the vicinity. - Awwww.....

[Doc] It's okay Yaunfen. I'll get you some food. - Xe opens a trunk and gives the child a huge candied apple and a couple of donuts.

[Yaunfen] Tucks in- 

[Stev] -Curls up on the bed, holding onto one of NK's hands-

[Doc] Pulls out one of Steve's kitted blankets and drapes the gaudy thing around the new Stev's shoulders-

[Stev] -Softly- Thank you...

[Deer] Comes up the stairs- Love? Do we have visitors? I felt you doing stuff

[Doc] Yes... I found some odd code and extracted it. Mix was carrying part of a Steve...

[Deer] - Oh! Is this them?

[Doc] Indicates the cozy couple. - This is Stev... and Nk, of course.

[Deer] - I see, and now what about the person who's constantly glowing?

[Doc] Mix was also carrying another entity... someone who snuck in with her party. They're partly in spectator mode. I don't like the idea of someone invisible sneaking around.

[Deer] - Ah, well that will take some getting used to...

[Yaunfen] Hi mama. - Goes to hug her-

[Doc] Is it causing a system issue?

[Deer] Picks them up into a snuggly hug- Hello my sweet little one. Did we have fun today?

[Yaunfen] Yeah! I had candy and rolled in the sand and Mada made us a new Steve!

[Deer] - Good for them, but I bet your a bit dirty now, should we go take a bath? Maybe we could use the big tub in the lab?

[Yaunfen] Okay! 

[Deer] - And maybe Mada will have to join me later~

[Stev[ -Looks up at Deer-

[Deer] Glances back at Stev and smiles warmly- Welcome to the server-

[Stev] It's.. Nice to be here? I... think...

[Doc] Heh. I presume it beats being in limbo slash dead?

[Stev] Yeah... Definitely... *Grimaces a bit and leans into NK slightly

[NK] -Rakes claws through Stev's hair quietly- Definitely..

[Stev] ... -Blinks a bit before tilting head to look up at NK- ...If the seeds gone, does that mean my toys are too?

-Mildly flustered NK noise-

[Doc] Toys?

[Stev]... -Turns to Doc- Sex toys...?

-Even more embarrassed NK noise-

[Doc] ... What did you have in mind?

[Stev] Something that vibrates? Usually.

[Doc] Well you currently don't have any internal organs besides your hearts... but I can arrange it for when you're fully regenerated. Do you need a specific shape?

[Stev] I'm fine waiting... Something Egg shaped, maybe..?

[Doc] Remembers the big slit - Ah... I'll make it happen. You just rest for now.

[Stev] Much thanks..

[NK] -Highly red faced-


	268. Ardens Dirty Hentai, The Mastersmiths Challenge and Aurum

[Zeke] Is lingering outside his mom's room 

[Arden] Is sitting at the big table reading on his computer- What do you think she's doing in there anyway?

[Zeke] Sighs - She says she's crafting, but it seems more like someone tending a stew.

[Lie] Is coming down into the lab to look for some spare potions-

[Zeke] Paces over and accidently steps on the plate that throws a statue out of a hole in the floor- AUGH!

[Arden] Are you okay?!

[Lie] Comes around the corner of the stairs- Yeah, that still catches me off guard too every once in awhile. You two doing okay?

[Zeke] I just... I forgot it was there. Yeah... I'm okay. 

[Arden] Sits back down. - Just reading ghost threads.

[Lie] - Oh! I just remembered, I have something for you Arden

[Arden] Hmm?

[Lie] Pulls the comics out and plunks them down on the table next to him- From Ever

[Zeke] Only sees the colors from across the table- Oh! Comic books! Haven't seen any of those in ages- 

[Arden] From... Ever...? - Looks up at her and down again quickly - How do you know Ever and WHAT IN THE-?

[Lie] Can't help but laugh a little- Well, you're thoughts were kinda loud that one day

[Arden] Is beet red - 

[Zeke] Curiously comes over and suddenly his cheeks are flushed with purple as well.

[Lie] - You should probably at least thank Ever Arden

[Sylveon] Comes up out of Silver's room-

[Arden] I'd ask why he sent me porn but I know how he is... I- I will... - He opens a small window in the corner of his computer screen and dashes off a note before anyone else can read over his shoulder. 

[Lie] Is wondering if she can bring it up again-

[Zeke] Sneaks a comic from the center of the stack and slides sideways to look at it.

[Lie] - It's not so bad Arden, even I read smut every once in awhile... Usually CP enjoys that because it puts me in a mood

[Sylveon] Jumps up onto the table- Syl?

[Arden] Sputters a little-

[Zeke] Bites his lip and theres the faintest smell of spice coming from him-

[Arden] Glad for the distraction- Hi there!

[Sylveon] Steps closer, stepping on the keyboard as they go-

[Arden] Hey! Don't stand on that! - gentle shooing motions-

[Sylveon] Sits-

[Zeke] Looks uncomfortable. - 

[Arden] Tries to push them off - Bad! Bad... Sylveon.

[Sylveon] Begrudgingly moves-

[Lie] Plops a comic in front of Arden- Come on Arden, it's not good to read on a screen for too long. Read a book instead

[Arden] I think- I think I'd like to read this kind of thing alone, thank you!

[Lie] - Do you really think anyone here would judge you?

[Arden] It's not a matter of judgement!

[Sylveon] Is sniffing all around the computer-

[Lie] - Geez, and after everything I went through to get them for you

[Arden] Very uncomfortable- I- I need to pee anyway! - He takes the comic in his hand almost without meaning too and charges up the stairs - 

-There's a peeping from the computer as the door slams behind him upstairs-

[Zeke] Sets the comic back down with a slightly shaking hand- 

[Lie] - Enjoying yourself Zeke?- Reaches over to hit a button on the computer

[Zeke] Whispers- If he likes these... I might have a chance...

[Lie] - That's the point Zeke

-A little window comes up with the message - 

[CollaredEverestCat] Surely you aren't annoyed with me so much you're just going to tease me with keyboard smash?

[Zeke] Looks hopeful

[Lie] Quickly types back- It's Lie, and Arden did just run off with one of the comics...

[Ever] YES. I thought so. He just needs a little push. 

[Lie] - Everything okay on your end?

[Sylveon] Goes over to Zeke-

[Ever] The fossil plant your friend made took over a section of the bookshelf.

[Lie] - Sorry... He has a habit of watering everything...

[Zeke] Absentmindedly pets Sylveon, not noticing as his arm is suddenly patterned with hearts and stylized gym badges-

[Ever] It's okay. It's kinda neat. He did a good job on the really important one anyway. It's been way more robust since. Lots of fruit.

[Lie] - Good to hear, he actually launched me over your wall by watering my vines as I was climbing

[Sylveon] Wraps it's ribbons gently around Zeke's arm and makes a happy noise-

[Ever] I thought the foliage was looking more lush near the gate. I had to cut it down a bit so the... birds don't escape...

[Zeke] Hmm? 

[Lie] - Sorry...

[Sylveon] Butts it's head against Zeke-

[Zeke] Pets them softly- 

[Ever] I've got a weed whacker. Taking care of stuff like that is my job. You should see my riding mower, it's the size of a small car.

[Lie] - See, if we have grass higher then the blocks here, we just set the sheep on it, natural lawn mowers

[Ever] Oh yeah! You have sheep. I read up on your game a bit. How's the color update?

[Lie] - Very bright. But we also have a lot of things here that aren't from the game

[Ever] You have no idea what a tempting thought that is.... To be able to have anything from any game? That's a dream come true.

[Zeke] Sits down thoughtfully. Still petting Sylveon

[Lie] - Well if you ever want anything, we might be able to arrange it

[Sylveon] Jumps into his lap-

[Ever] Typing very quickly- Anything?

[Lie] - Most likely, we have a neat trick in this game which allows us to copy things

[Ever] Do mechanical things work the same irl as in-game?

[Lie] - Most likely, we've had redstone work out there before...

[Ever] I'll get back to you...

[Arden] Comes back downstairs looking a bit flushed - Hey! Why are you on my computer?

[Lie] - Just updating Ever since you ran off

[Arden] Sputters in annoyance. He snatches the laptop off the desk and storms off back up the steps with the rest of the comics, almost as an afterthought.

[Lie] - Well that's a good sign, he took the rest of the comics at least

[Zeke] Nods wordlessly and looks down at the patterns on his skin- How odd-

[Lie] - You always make the most fascinating of patterns Zeke

[Zeke] What are they though? Looks like company logos or something?

[Lie] - I think they might be badges from the games

[Zeke] Ah... You're such a sweet little critter - 

[Dolly] Comes out of her room and streches a little. She looks tired but elated, and theres a lingering masculine cast to her features. She looks healthier, and even a bit taller. 

[Zeke] Mom!

[Lie] - Oh, hey Dolly!

[Dolly] Hello Lie. Did I miss lunch again? - chuckles-

[Lie] - No, I was just giving something to Arden

[Dolly] He's such a good child. Most would have fallen to troublemaking in this idleness.

[Lie] - So how have you been?

[Sylveon] Rolls over in Zeke's lap-

[Dolly] Just keeping busy- She opens a trunk under the steps and pulls out a few carrots to munch on- 

[Zeke] mom...

[Dolly] Yes?

[Zeke] Are you... okay?

[Dolly] Oh yes! I feel like this place has cleared the fuzz that was filling my head.

[Lie] Frowns a little- You know, it's a beautiful day outside, maybe you two should go for a walk?

[Dolly] Her eyes flick for only a second back towards the room - I-

[Zeke] Please mom? 

[Dolly] Ah... I just can't refuse my son... Just a short walk then... - She looks unnerved at the prospect of leaving the room for long-

[Lie] - If you have anything that needs watching I could watch it for you?

[Dolly] No. No... it's fine... things seem to mostly... tend to themselves here... I won't be gone long...

[Zeke] Helps Sylveon down and stands near her-

[Sylveon] Goes to rub against Lie-

[Dolly] Glances nervously back at Lie as she and Zeke leave the room-

[Lie] Waits for them to leave before going against her better judgment and looking inside of Dolly's room, the Sylveon follows her-

-The bedroom looks normal, but there just the slightest smoky smell coming from the vertical laddered shaft that leads down to the bathroom below-

[Lie] Moves closer and looks down-

-There's a bathroom below-

[Lie] Frowns- Smoke shouldn't be coming out of a bathroom- Carefully she climbs down the ladder

[Sylveon] Watches from the top of the ladder-

-At the back of the bathroom someone has cut a passageway into the stone, leading a bit downward-

[Lie] Follows the passage, becoming more and more unnerved-

-Down a few steps there's a wave of heat and the sounds of bubbling. Someone, presumably Dolly, has filled the small room with furnaces, trunks and brewing stands. The focus seems to be on a tangle of glass tubes with a large sealed flask in the center, the furnaces are obviously keeping it at a boil in the sweltering room.

[Lie] - What is she doing down here?

-The swirls of the fluid in the flask are almost hypnotic and the stuff inside seems to be a sea of molten metal being perpetully rained upon from the top of the alembic as it boils from below.

[Lie] - It's kinda pretty, I'll give her that...

-There are a few pieces of paper framed on the walls as well. The artwork on them was drawn by someone with more vision then talent-

[Lie] - Hmmm, I should probably head back up, before I get caught...- She turns and heads back up

[CP] Is lurking around Doc's place trying to find either Doc or TLOT-

[TLOT] Is sitting on the edge of the roof above the front doorway. He's alone for a change because he's nibbling on a bit of bread and a piece of the Golden Steelton cheese.

[CP] Sniffs the air and smells the cheese, he starts heading for it-

[TLOT] Leans back with a happy sigh, swishing a bottle of coffee before taking a slow sip. His exhale is slightly foggy from the cheese.

[CP] Teleports out- Here you fucking are

[TLOT] Hey Cp. Were you looking for me?

[CP] - Yeah, I think somethings going on with Lie. She's being more irritable and griefer like lately

[TLOT] That's odd. Maybe she's just a bit stressed out. Cheese?

[CP] Grumpily takes it- Yeah, but it's really unlike her...

[TLOT] Everyone has their days. How are you doing?

[CP] - Would be much better if I could get fucking laid-

[TLOT] Small cough and thumps his chest a bit- Gah!

[CP] Scowls- Now what's your problem?

[TLOT] I just remembered what happened last time we had this discussion...

[CP] Backs off several blocks- No

[TLOT] Waves the suggestion away - Relax. I'm not proposing anything, Steve already banished me and my cheese from the kitchen. Heh.

[CP] - I've been banished to the couch for over a week now

[TLOT] A week?! That's quite a while. Is this still because of the thing with Markus's old coworkers? Or did you do something else?

[CP] - Yeeeeeeeeess, I have to fucking apologize to them if I want back in the bed...

[TLOT] That's harsh.... I don't know the actual details, just that you scared them. You didn't kill one of them or something did you?

[CP] - Left them in a sleep

[TLOT] Low whistle - No wonder she's mad... You have to know at this point that doing that upsets pretty much everybody...

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Holds his hands in a placating manner - I still think it's a bit harsh. But that ability is pretty terrifying.

[CP] - Whatever, have you found anything on your fucking blacksmith?

[TLOT] Very little. His family tends to choose rather different names then the other Testificates on my seed and that might be signifigant... I don't know. He had an ancestor named Yttrium. I have no idea what it means.

[CP] Makes a serious face- One minute- He teleports off and returns a minute later with an old book. He flips through it till he reaches about midway- Is this how it's spelled?- Points to the final name on a page

[TLOT] Squints and takes another small mouthful of bread and cheese. - Yeah... it is. What is this?

[CP] - The testificate that I've told you about? This is his last descendent on that seed. It is possible occasionally for a testificate to possess the ability to hop seeds...

[TLOT] You think he just showed up on mine and...? I guess it makes as much sense as anything else, its a really unusual name. But as I've told you before, Testificates that can go off the table a bit happen. It's normal.

[CP] - I mean... There's probably one way to absolutely confirm that your smith is his descendent...

[TLOT] How? Are you propsing to read his codes or something?

[CP] - Nah, something simplier- He then teleports off

[TLOT] CP! - He takes off after the bigger brine-

[CP] Is grinning darkly as he appears outside of the new forge- Oh Tungsten~

[Drillby] Hears him and bolts nervously inside. 

[Tungsten] Keeps his mate under his arm and a bit behind him- Y-yes?

[CP] - We're going somewhere

[TLOT] Right on Cp's heels - Stop scaring them. Aren't you already in hot water? You're not taking them anywhere without me either.

[CP] - Pretty sure I can

[TLOT] I guess I'll just go tell Lie you're scaring my Testificates again then -

[CP] - You wouldn't dare

[TLOT] Shark grin- Oh wouldn't I?

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[TLOT] Sweeps past Cp and pats Tungsten's shoulder- It's okay. I'm going with you.

[CP] Flicks open an opening-

[TLOT] Kind of herds the Testificates.

-They enter an older seed at the edges of a long abandoned village. On the far side there's a large stone building and the ruins of another next to it. Other than those two villages, it looks like any normal village-

[CP] - It's been a long time since I was last here...

[Tungsten] Is holding hands with his mate- Where are we? 

[TLOT] My thoughts exactly...

[CP] - This is where the smith who made my armor lived, that building back there? That's his forge

[Drillby] Should we know what's going on? 

[TLOT] Cp thinks Tungsten may be from some kind of a famous family. 

[Tungsten] Scowls - I was all but exiled. Who cares who they were?

[CP] - Because there are things left unfinished- He starts making his way towards the building

[Tungsten] Gives a small snort. His thoughts are plain. He can't see why he should care at all. 

[TLOT] Just follows Cp curiously and the Testificates trail him out of respect.

-The reach the building, one door has decayed away, but there is heat emminating from the inside. As CP pushes open the other door they are greeted with an obsidian floor and nether brick troughs full of lava which falls from the ceiling. There are long tables meant to be worked at and the walls are lined with pieces of metal work which would have been very difficult to make. A large circle opening is in the ceiling where a glass dome once arched high overhead.-

[CP] Doesn't show much interest in what they can see-

[Drillby] Looking around interestedly- 

[TLOT] Inspects the partial pieces.

[CP] Pushes open a couple of old metal door and looks a bit sadly at what's inside-

[Tungsten] Can't help but peek over his shoulder-

-Inside are unfinished obsidian pieces in the smiths private office, including incomplete pieces of a second set of obsidian armor-

[Tungsten] What happened to him... or her?

[CP] - He died of old age

[TLOT] Looks at the pieces as well. - A pity. That's beautiful work.

[CP] - Whenever I brought it up he always said it would be for my mate...

[TLOT] Seems like the kind of thing you would have hated someone for bringing up over and over...

[CP] - No shit

-There's a chest at the back of the room with a couple of papers sticking out-

[Drillby] peeks at the papers-

-They are plans for weapons and daily items made with various materials-

[CP] - He never got to many of those, he was constantly thinking and planning

[TLOT] His thought is not even a whisper, but Cp hears it anyway - Reminds me of Doc...

[CP] Gives TLOT a small barely noticeable glare-

[CP] Glances up and notices something high on a shelf- Ah, there they are- He reaches up and pulls down a pair of worn old gloves, which shimmer slightly

[TLOT] enchanted gauntlets Cp? 

[Tungsten] Tries to conceal his interest

[CP] - No, but one of the last things he made. They have blaze rods and magma cream woven and infused into the gloves. It makes them completely heat and fire proof

[Tungsten] Sounds useful...

[TLOT] For nabbing fiery Herobrines... 

[CP] - And meant to be passed onto the next master smith in the family line. On this seed abilities like his are genetic, so he knew he would have a descendent capable of finishing and continuing his work

[Drillby] Too bad he died. 

[CP] - But if my thinking is correct, then Tungsten could very well be the said descendent

[TLOT] Shrugs- even if he's not, he can do the work. Not much point in letting useful things languish in a trunk somewhere. 

[CP] - Look, it's one of the things the old geezer made me promise alright? And until that one testificate vanished, I was keeping a close eye to see who would be next

[TLOT] So how do you intend on identifying if Tungsten is the descendant or not? 

[CP] - The obsidian bow. It's how they all were traditionally tested to see if they were the next master, even the previous one went through the test

[Tungsten] You want me to string a bow? Or just shoot it? 

[CP] - No, making it. Obsidian is a material that shouldn't bend, but a bow can be made from it

[Tungsten] That's it? You don't care about the specifics as long as it's functional? 

[CP] - It might be more difficult than you think

[Drillby] Just to clarify, we can add any materials? 

[CP] - Well it should be mostly obsidian

[TLOT] is already getting a shape from the small Testificates mind - how did you find out about those?   
[Drillby] Doc

[Tungsten] looks around for some usable materials - I need spider string...

[CP] - Third chest on the left out there

[TLOT] is conferring quietly with Drillby and gives him a coil of thick wire. 

[CP] Is looking at everything in the office and a tiny chuckle escapes him-

[Tungsten] uses some magma cream to make a flat bow shape thoughtfully. 

[TLOT] Gives Cp a questioning look. 

[CP] - I know he was joking at the time, but these pieces of armor? Have a floral design to them

[Drillby] is fashioning some tiny wheels. 

[TLOT] Awww. That's both sweet and fortuitous 

[Tungsten] Is gouging out spaces at the long ends while his mate lays in the little wheels . 

[Drillby] Turns the wires into some rather tiny springs- 

[TLOT] Is just radiating pride in his Testificates- 

[CP] Is looking at some of the old plans, including some which involve glass-

[Tunsten] Gives Drillby a small kiss and the two of them start sealing up the bow and adding the scrolling patterns. 

[Drillby] watches his mate bend the bow slightly so it can be strung, and there's an audible creak as the springs inside draw it back open again against two hinges on the top and bottom of the handle. 

[CP] Heard the noise and looks up- That was fast...

[Tungsten] Doesn't say anything but the thought is plain. Two minds working together are better then just one. 

[CP] Steps forward and looks the bow over. He's silent for a few nervous minutes- I think he'd be proud that his descendent is already so accomplished...

[Tungsten] With all due respect sir: bah. Drillby helped, and his parents were fishermen. 

[Drillby] Looks down a bit shyly. 

[CP] - So were you're like fourth great grandparents or something like that

[Tungsten] Shrugs- either way, I don't deserve all the credit. 

[CP] - No but I'm fairly positive that you carry his blood, which means not only do these gloves now belong to you, but so does this forge and everything in it

[Tungsten] Looks around- it's very nice, but I'd rather work from my house, like I have been. 

[Drillby] Same here. 

[CP] - Still, if there's anything you want to take with you, you're free to do so

[TLOT] I think we should just take the lot. No sense in leaving it here. I'm sure you two could find a few weekend projects in all this stuff. 

[Tungsten] Perhaps...

[CP] - It'll be weird seeing this place empty...

[Drillby] Well if no ones using it... 

[TLOT] Takes out a bit of paper and sketches a rough design for the small building. - Do you come here a lot Cp?

[CP] - Used to, last time I was here there were still inhabitants in the village...

[TLOT] Do you think zombies got them or something?

[Tungsten] Bustling about packing things-

[CP] - No, villages tend to congregate where there are craft masters, they simply moved

[Drillby] Then at least we're not depriving them of anything.

[TLOT] True

[CP] Glances outside at the ruins next door- This village was unique in that it had two masters at once, next door was a master of glass

[TLOT] Mind if I have a look? If there's no one here. There might be something we can use.

[CP] - Go ahead, but I'm pretty sure everything's been broken over there

[TLOT] Wanders outside and into the small building. He's not used to broken pieces not despawning and picks around curiously 

[TLOT] finds a lot of pretty colored shards and stores them in his inventory before coming back

[CP] While the others are distracted teleports a small way outside of town into a graveyard-

[Tungsten] What is it my lord? 

[TLOT] Just pieces... It's a bit sad to see all these broken things just lying about...

[CP] Before him is a large tombstone with a single word inscribed on it. Aurum, the name of the only testificate CP has really had any respect for-

[Drillby] Sometimes it's best to just let the seed reclaim the past...

[CP] Stands there silently for a moment before returning to the group- There's one last thing I need to check on...

[TLOT] And what would that be? 

[Tungsten] Has finished packing everything, he's carrying most of it in a trunk and Drillby has the box with the paper notes and diagrams. 

[CP] Grabs the new obsidian bow and heads into the office with it. He fiddles under the desk until he presses a button which opens a hidden door in the wall. Behind the door are three other obsidian bows-

[TLOT] Are you going to bury them with your friend?

[CP] - No, he said it was important to keep them where the current master could reach them... Never told me why...

[Tungsten] Shrugs- Okay. I'm sure I can find a nice place to store them. 

[Drillby] They'd look nice in item frames, they're quite beautiful

[CP] Tosses one of them at Tungsten, it's smooth and you can barely tell that it's jointed-

[Tungsten] Runs his hands over it- an. Elegant solution to a strange challenge...

[CP] - That is the one Aurum made. If you pull the string tight enough you should be able to see how he did it on the inside

[Tungsten] Pulls the bow and holds it so Drillby can see as well - Nicely done...

-Inside are spider strings coated in slime to make them a bit more like elastic so the bow would spring back silently-

[TLOT] Peeks as well. - Unlike you guys he'd never heard of springs...

[CP] - He also managed to make this when he was ten, his prowess as a smith was evident very early on

[Tungsten] Just thinking quietly-

[CP] - Although it probably has less durability then the one you just made...

[Tungsten] I'll take that as a compliment. 

[Drillby] Big winning smile-

-As the string is let slack again it reverbs a little, the noise surprisingly filling the space-

[Drillby] Takes the new bow gleefully and steps into the doorway. There were a few plain arrows in the trunk of random stuff and he fits one to the bow and draws it smartly-

[TLOT] Looks over with interest.

[Tungsten] Saunters over to check the pull and Drillby lets it fly in a gentle arc.

[???] - Could use a bit of work, but the obsidian bow is more symbolic than anything else...

-The little arrow hits the gravestone and spangs off it with a loud plinking noise- 

[Drillby] whoops! Sorry...

[CP] Is quick to turn towards the new voice-

[TLOT] Who's there?

-Leaning against the door frame to the office is a phantom of the past-

[CP] - Aurum...

[Aurum] - About damn time you brought my descendent here! I was getting bored in that bow...

[TLOT] A haunted bow?

[Aurum] - I suppose so, the other two have their creators as well... But they can only be activated by blood relations...

[TLOT] Would they like to be released? We know two different witches....

[Aurum] - Oh no, we're quite happy in the bows, we're here to help teach the next master techniques for... Unusual things

[Tungsten] Do you really think we're related?

[Aurum] Laughs a bit- Boy, the only way I could be allowed out is if a descendent of mine pulled the string on my bow and if they were a master smith

[TLOT] Well at least we can take you somewhere more lively to hang around. As long as you're not... too old-fashioned.

[Aurum] - Old fashioned how?

[Tungsten] Very pointedly tips his head back and Drillby does the same so that their wedding torques are visible.

[Aurum] - Ah, I see. Had five of those myself!

[TLOT] Laughs- I think you'll enjoy this quite a bit. Shall we head back?

[Aurum] - Where to? Another city?

[TLOT] There's a bit of extra light in his eyes at the mention- Another server actually.

[Aurum] - I think I remember mister grumps a lot over here mentioning those before

[TLOT] It's lower resolution then this, but certainly more lively-

[Aurum] - I see... Well, so long as I can do my job of teaching, I'll be happy... Well that and continuing to annoy that one- Thumbs at CP

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Yes Aurum, you're lucky I can't stab you now...

[Aurum] - Ah that was always an empty threat when it came to me and you know it

[TLOT] Grins- Wait until you meet his wife...

[Aurum] - Wait what? Ha! Good thing I started on that second set of obsidian armor then, mister I will murder you for even mentioning that!

[Tungsten] She's a lovely lady. 

[Drillby] Titters - As long as you don't fall afoul of her lust blossoms.

[Aurum] - I think I'd like very much to meet her

[TLOT] Flaps out his cape in a gracious way - Shall we hence then Cp?

[CP] - Yeah yeah, what ever- He creates an opening and Aurum moves towards his bow

[Aurum] - When you need me just have... Oh I'm an idiot, I never got your name!

[Tungsten] I'm Tungsten and this is my hubby, Drillby. 

[Drillby] Charmed.

[Aurum] - So if ever you need me or just want to chat, just have Tungsten pluck the string on my bow, same goes for the other two. Glad to see the naming tradition is still going on to!

[TLOT] Chuckles - Most of my village the people are named after foods. These two are unusual. 

[Tungsten] Walks through the opening with his hubby and TLOT following

[Aurum] - Because our family is known for master smiths, we tend to be named after metals

[TLOT] I've never been able to figure out where they were getting them... some of them are things Doc says only exist in the real world that they should never have heard of. 

-The group remmerges into the forge and the air is full of the little sounds of Testificates going about their business and children merrily playing-

[CP] Closes the opening behind them-

[Aurum] - Our seed had many more metals then normal according to the tall sourpuss there

[TLOT] We don't have much different that's found here naturally, but we do have a ton of stuff that's been brought in. We've got several rather outgoing Herobrine's around here.

[Aurum] - So multiples of him?- Motions towards CP- I figured as much judging by your eyes

[TLOT] Well we're all glitches but we vary depending on how we spawned and where we came from. This server is at the resolution I spawned at and I'm the native. Herobrine the Lord of Tears. TLOT for short. Your buddy here is our creepypasta Herobrine, so Cp.

[Drillby] Opens the door and the background noise goes up a tad as he lets some outside light into the room-

[Aurum] - I see, this does seem like a lively place though...

[CP] - I'm heading home

[TLOT] Perhaps I'll do the same - He breathes on his hand- I think I've talked out any possible cheese-breath. 

[Tungsten] I'll show you around Aurum, they'll be plenty of time to talk to everyone. 

[Drillby] I think I'll put the other stuff away. I'll have dinner ready when you get back. 

[Tungsten] Small kiss to his mate-

[Aurum] - No need to make anything for me

[Tungsten] Small chuckle- It shall be a feast for the eyes then- Heads outside-


	269. Staff Meeting, Cn the Birb, Rudolph's Power

[CN] Pushes the door open to the castle, he's on a mission to find crayons-

[Stev] -Limping around the castle on his own. NK was probably still curled up partly on the bed he left him at.-

[Stev] -Freezes and looks at the entering CN-

[CN] Is trying to be sneaky but isn't very successful-

[Stev] .... What doing?

[CN] Jumps in surprise, not having realized Stev was there- Nothing!

[Stev] -Raises an eyebrow at CN- ... You sure?

[CN] - Yes!

[Stev] ... Do you.. want help with that "Nothing"?

[CN] - No! Because I'm not doing anything!

[Stev] -Gives CN a flat look- .... Aaalright then, lil guy. -Goes back to his limpy wanderings, although he does glance at CN again here and there-

[CN] Is trying to sneakily look through chests-

[Stev] ... Soooo... What are you not looking for, hmmmm?

[CN] - NOTHING!

[Stev] Not looking for nothing? Double negative. Ya walked into that one, bud.

[CN] - I didn't say that!

[Stev] Yeah ya did.

[CN] - Did not!

[Stev] What ya lookin for for real though, ya don't just go peeking through chests for "nothing"

[CN] - I am not peeking!

[Stev] Alright, trying to look in without getting spotted, but failing miserably?

[CN] - NO!

[Stev] -Snort-

[CN] Huffs and crosses his arms and stomps his foot a little-

-Click click click click here comes a birb-

[CN] Tries to hide around a corner-

-Clickclickclickclick-

[Firebird] -Looks up at Stev as he skitters in-

[Stev] Uhhh....

[Firebird] -Scree-

-Tiny chest squeak as CN looks in another one-

[Firebird] -Clickclick click straight for chest-

[CN] Yelps as he spots firebird-

[Firebird] -Zoom for teeny notch, screeing-

[Stev] ... Huh.

[CN] - I'm not doing anything!

[Firebird] -Hops onto chest and gives CN a firm look-

[CN] Ducks down a little and crawls off the chest-

[Firebird] -Soft disappointed Scree-

[CN] - But I wasn't doing anything!

2:25 PM] *** Missed group call. ***

[CN] Shifts a bit nervously-

[Firebird] -Just keeps disappointed screeing, but softer at CN-

[CN] Finally breaks down and scuffs shoe on floor- I just wanted some crayons...

[Firebird] -Ceases Screeing and just, deflates, giving a surprised expression- ... Really?

[CP] - I ran out coloring the letters!

[Firebird] Have you ever heard of asking?

[CN] Does not answer, knowing they've had this conversation before-

[CN] - I just wanted more colors...

[Firebird] -Covers face with a wing and sighs deeply into the feathers- I don't even know where anyone keeps crayons.. I'm more used to ink and a quill....

[CN] - I heard Lie say that Doc and TLOT make them!

[Firebird] Then wouldn't it make sense to ask one of them?

[CN] - Don't wanna

[Firebird] And why not? Are you going to be like.... the... Big Meanie? And just take things without asking?

[CN] - No! I'm nothing like the big meanie!

[Firebird] You were going to steal crayons.

[Stev] .... What's a crayon?

[CN] - Nothing!

[Stev] -Exasperated sigh-

[Firebird] -Turns on chest to Stev- It's a wax... drawing... thing.

[Stev] ... Oh.

[CN] - Can you make them Firebird?

[Firebird] Afraid not. That was more my brines talent... I preferred the old ways.

[CN] - Oh... But I don't wanna ask them...

[Firebird] And why not?

[CN] Shrugs, he's still not very comfortable with them mostly because he hasn't spent much time with them-

[Firebird] Do you even have a reason?

[CN] Nervous noises and fragments of words-

[Firebird] ... -Leans in and smooshes primaries against CN's face- Slowly. Enunciate.

[CN] - I... I...- Mumble mumble mumble

[Firebird] Louder.

[CN] - I... I just don't wanna

[Firebird] Wwwwhhhyyyyy?

[CN] Shrugs again-

[Firebird] That's not a reason. Let's go find Doc to ask! -Shifts to his other form and easily scoops the teeny notch up into his arms before stalking off through the castle. Yelling for Doc at the top of his lungs. Bravo.-

[CN] Squeaks as he's picked up and carried away-

[Deer] Is upstairs feeding the bats in the library-

[Firebird] Deer! You'll do! -Struts up with CN in his arms- Do you know where crayons or Doc are?

[Deer] - Doc? I don't know at the moment, but we might have some crayons down in the lab

[Firebird] Lead the way? I actually don't know my way through the whole castle yet...

[Deer] - Sure- She hands off the last morsel of food to Blinky and wipes her hands off on her clothes before leading the two NOTCH's out, making sure the door is shut behind them. She takes them down the stairs and through the vine room into the lab- Now lets see, where did we leave those crayons?

[CN] Looks at the Guardian in it's tank-

[Deer] Digs through a couple of chests before finding the crayons- Ah, here we go!

[Firebird] -Swishes tail feathers a bit, looking around himself-

[CN] Quietly- Are you sure it can't get us?

[Firebird] If it could, we'd probably be dead, CN.

[CN] - Okay...

[Deer] Hands the crayons to Firebird- Here, don't be afraid to stop by for more when you need more

[Firebird] Much thanks. See CN? Asking nicely gets you things a lot better.

[Deer] - Ah, are we having those sorts of problems?

[CN] Huffs-

[Firebird] Some, yeah.

[CN] - I'm not bad...

[Deer] - We know CN, you just have things to learn still

[CN] Very quietly so only Firebird can hear- I don't like her

[Firebird] Oh..?

[Deer] - Everything alright?

[CN] Ignores Deer's question-

[Firebird] Mhmmm. Someone's just being a lil snobby snob.

[Deer] - Oh, well, I need to go tend to the garden, but you know where we are if you need anything else

[Firebird] Mhmm! Thanks, I'll take this little monster out now then. Oh! And the steve downstairs is out and about. Just incase you didn't know.

[Deer] - Oh! Alright. Be safe you two!

[CN] Buries face in Firebirds shoulder-

[Firebird] -Does the leave with CN, humming a bit-

[CN] - Why does she get to stay?

[Firebird] Hmmm? What do you mean?

[CN] - She did mean bad thing, but she got to stay... I hate her

[Firebird] She's kinda gotta stay? She's like... the server itself? Or something like that. And if she did a mean thing, clearly it was necessary.

[CN] - But it deleted my friend!

[Firebird] ... Is that where he went? Huh. I mean, if Deer finally did it, he clearly wasn't welcome, at all. Sure, making him leave would've been a.. kinder alternative, but... some people just don't learn, CN.

[CN] - Still... I mean, he wasn't as fun as you are...

[Firebird] I decided to be fun. Sure, I was already a different kind of fun, to me. But I was.. Kind of like DN to everyone else. But I changed. DN refused to, from what I can tell. He made everyone incredibly unhappy, CN. It's like.... Hmmmm.... If CP were to do everything he could to make you unhappy, but constantly. To everyone, I guess. -Adjusts CN in his arms a bit-

[CN] - Doesn't he already do that?

[Firebird] Nah. He's... ... Some of it, maybe. But I think it's just.. what he does, sometimes. Doesn't constantly go "If I do this, it will upset this person greatly. Lets do it" He just sort of.. Does it? Maybe? I'm not sure. I make myself scarce when he's around.

[CN] - He's always mean to the others... Except towards my brine

[Firebird] That's love. He loves her. He's just... Emotionally constipated, probably.

[CN] - What's constipated?

[Firebird] -blinks and looks down at CN- .... Hard shitting?

[Firebird] Technically it's like. Blockages? Or something. Which is more relevant to emotional constipation.

[CN] - Well how does it get unblocked?

[Firebird] Do I look like a doctor, CN? I'm still kind of emotionally constipated after a few ages of acting like a normal bird. It just.. Takes time, I guess? I dunno,

[CN] - Can we make it go faster?

[Firebird] ... Not sure.

[CN] - ... Can we go color now?

[Firebird] Sure. We're almost there now anyway. -Bends and sets CN down-

[CN] - Race you!- Goes tearing off

[Firebird] I-- I have longer legs than you.... I... -trails off and just watches CN for a second, tapping talons on the ground before shrugging- I guess. -Nyooom. He goes. Staying conveniently behind CN-

-The next day-

\- There is a bit of frantic squawking coming from CN's room-

[CN] - Stay still!

[Firebird] - pokes head in -

[CN] Has his back to Firebird and is fussing with something-

[Firebird] - stalks up behind cn-

[CN] Has his pet bird in his hands rather tightly and is trying to get some flight feathers loose- Hold still

[Firebird]!! - yanks the bird from CN with an angry hiss, tucking it to his chest protectively - WHAT THE FUCK?

[CN] - Firebird! Give him back!

[Firebird] NO! You don't deserve the poor thing anymore. How would you like it if i tore your fingers off, huh?!

[CN] - But the feathers are pretty!

[Firebird] - grabs CN's hand by a finger and yanks, hard-

[CN] - OW! Stop! You're not the boss of me!

[Firebird] - just keeps yanking, expression highly sour- oh?

[CN] - OW!

[Firebird] Hurts, doesn't it!?

[CN] - STOOOOOOOP

[Firebird] You didn't stop! You said hold still!

[CN] - OKAY! OKAY! OW! IT HURTS!

[Firebird] Yes, it does. And you were trying to pull feathers off, multiple! This poor thing was in agony!

[Firebird] - in chat - hey, who's available that can change bodies?

[TLOT] I'm not busy, but why do you need that? 

[Firebird] CN was trying to rip feathers off his bird and i am heavily upset. He deserves a better punishment.

[CN] - What? No!

[Firebird] - to CN - No? You don't get a choice. I'm making sure this doesn't happen again.

[CN] Struggles to get out of Firebirds grasp-

[Firebird] - just clamps onto the finger, refusing to release CN. There is no escaping punishment, feather puller-

[CN] - Firebird! Let go!

[CN] Tries to stomp on Firebirds foot-

[TLOT] Theres a rush of furious energy as the brine comes charging into the room. He roars at Cn and it shakes the building with the force of his rage- WE DO NOT TORTURE THE HELPLESS, I WONT ALLOW IT. 

[CN] Promptly tries to hide behind Firebird-

[Firebird] -Slight spook tail poof-

[CN] - I JUST WANTED SOME FEATHERS!

[Firebird] And so you were going to rip them off?

[Firebird] -Holds pet bird to chest protectively-

[CN] - I just wanted a couple

[Firebird] How'd you like it if I tore your fingers off because I just "wanted a couple", Huh?!

[CN] - But feathers aren't fingers!

[Firebird] -Flicks CN's forehead- They are. Analogous, they are exactly like fingers!

[CN] - No, because they can't grab things!

[Firebird] -Momentary blank stare at CN-

[Firebird] I can't believe I'm even arguing this to you, I AM a bird most of the time..

[Firebird] ... You know, that would be a good punishment..

[TLOT] Has been steadily getting angrier this whole time thinking of his own torment at the hands of his NOTCH and suddenly pounces on Cn and smashes him roughly- you want feathers?! Feathers you'll have! - when his hands part it's to reveal a very small and dazed looking brown bird. 

[CN] Surprised and panicked bird noises-

[Firebird] -The most amused cackle-

[TLOT] Firmly puts the bird on the bed- maybe when you're appropriately humbled, I'll think about changing you back! 

[CN] Frustrated wing flapping-

[TLOT] Very huffy and still upset. 

[Firebird] -Content smile and shuffle pet bird in his hands to begin examining it and make sure it's feathers are alright-

[Firebird] If I were still my old self, I would completely tear some of his feathers out to show him just what pain he was putting this poor bird through...

-Bird is a bit roughed up but otherwise fine. A few feathers are out of place-

[TLOT] Let me have the parrot, I know a green spot of jungle where I can set the poor thing free

[CN] Frantic chirping, not wanting to lose his pet-

[TLOT] No. I don't think you're responsible enough for a pet. 

[Lie] Comes in, having been way out but felt TLOT's energy- What is going on?

[Firebird] -Smooths the feathers out, gently moving them into their proper spot before shaking his head- Nah, I'll keep it. That way when he visits, He'll remember just how mean he was being to an animal that trusted him. -Snuff and gently tuck it back to his chest, chirping at it softly-

[TLOT] If you wish. Lie... Firebird caught Cn tormenting his pet. I punished him appropriately 

[Lie] - He what!?

[TLOT] He was apparently trying to pull out some of its feathers....

[Firebird] He was trying to pull the poor things feathers out! -The most offended and horrified look-

[Lie] - I see, so we went the CP punishment route?

[Firebird] You should pull on his feathers so he knows what kind of pain he was causing this bird, Lie. Because from experience, trying to pull healthy feathers is fucking painful.

[Lie] - I'd rather not

[CN] Loud distressed noises-

[CN] Tries to take a step and falls flat on his face-

[Firebird] -Amused snuff-

[CN] Distressed noise at Firebird-

[Firebird] -Scoops CN up and holds him in hand- Hows it feel, hmm?

[CN] Flaps wings quickly and madly-

[Lie] - Oh CN...

[TLOT] Mentally to Lie - You might feel like I over-reacted. But this is an issue that must be nipped in the bud. If he was ever allowed to develop a taste for torture like mine did. i'd never forgive myself if what happened to me... happened to you....

[Lie] - I know, and part of the problem may be that he was left alone with DN for so long, but I think Firebird will be good for him

[TLOT] Same. Firebird? Ar you willing to... teach him to bird for now? Just make sure nothing eats him.

[CN] His feathers are already getting messed up-

[Firebird] Yeah, sure. Ignore any panicked screeching for a few days? I'm gonna teach him to fly the bird way. -Small evil grin-

[Lie] - Wait, what?

[TLOT] Ummm... not too high okay? Dying in that shape could be bad...

[Firebird] Blehh You're no fun. Ya gotta get the full experience! I fell straight off my tower as a babe! I'm still standing just fine.

[Lie] - Please don't kill my NOTCH!

[CN] Scared noises-

[TLOT] Lets stick with one block up for now...

[Firebird] At Least a tree.

[Lie] - And how about learning to walk first?

[TLOT] Two blocks and walk first?

[Firebird] A walk and a tree.

[TLOT] Done. Let me know if you need anything.

[Lie] - A SHORT tree Firebird

[TLOT] quickly- No jungle trees!

[Firebird] Dang! I'll make do, there's other trees.

[Lie] - How about either a short oak or birch tree?

[Firebird] You all are so safety first about learning to fly. *Shifts pet parrot to shoulder and casually smooshes CN to chest, fixing feathers a bit

[TLOT] Gives Firebird A LOOK

[CN] Squirms because it feel weird-

[Lie] - Firebird, he's a child, of course we're going to be concerned about safety

[Firebird] But he's also a Notch. WE're built to last. Besides, the worst he'll do is probably break a leg. It's a learning experience.

[TLOT] Long annoyed sigh- I'm trusting you here....

[Lie] - I'D PREFER HE BROKE NOTHING!

[Firebird] -Long stare at Lie- So did the parrot, and CN betrayed that trust.

[Lie] Huffs quietly but knows she can't argue with that-

[CN] Chirps towards Lie-

[Lie] - No CN, you'll be staying with Firebird for a little bit

[Firebird] I'll be off with him now, unless you have anymore restrictions?

[Lie] - I'll let you know if I think of anything else

[firebird] -Does his leave with birbs-

[Lie] Turns towards TLOT- Do you need any calming blossoms?

[TLOT] Deflates a little and leans on the wall. - No... I'm okay... that just scared me. I got complacent around him because he's so little... but he's still a NOTCH.

[Lie] - I know, and with everything that's been happening I haven't been able to spend the time with him that I should be

[TLOT] Yeah... Doc has been also been too busy to keep an eye on Buff either... He seems harmless but...

[Lie] - It's okay, I really don't think Buff is a threat, and I think we just nipped any problems with CN in the bud. But what exactly are your concerns?

[TLOT] Oh he's just kind of annoying. He's sweaty and loud and tends to mess up the kitchen and bump into things. You know me, I've got a cat personality, he's like a.... a big rambunctious dog.

[Lie] Tries to fight down a laugh- Well, he certainly wants to please like one

[TLOT] He's got so much energy it's insane. Up at the ass-crack of dawn jogging around, shadow-boxing and... and... LIFTING THINGS! It's weird!

[Lie] - Ah yes, disturbing the great golden cat's usual routine?

[TLOT] If he had whiskers at the moment he'd twitch them at her- Hmmmph. I'm not the only one who likes to sleep in... I hear Doc bumping around late in the lab most nights. They're always into something.

[Lie] - They always are, CP's taken to sulking since he's been kicked out of the bed

[TLOT] I would too. It's hard sleeping alone when you're used to having a cuddle-buddy.

[Lie] - Just waiting on the word from Notch that it's okay for him to head back over to apologize to Jeb and the others, then he can get back in the bed

[TLOT] I saw him on the phone earlier today, you should go talk to him. Let him know what happened to Cn at least so he doesn't go looking for the kid and panic.

[Lie] - Good point, care to join me?

[TLOT] Do you need me to force Cp out when it's time to go?

[Lie] - Probably not, he seems pretty desperate to get back into the bedroom

[TLOT] Then I'll pass. I have a couple of small errands to do anyway.

[Lie] - Alright, just thought I'd offer

[TLOT] Pats Lie in a sort of parental way and departs.

[Lie] Follows him out and heads for Notch's place and knocks on the door-

[Notch] Peeks around the corner of the house with a handful of lilacs- Lie?

[Lie] - Oh hey, there you are. TLOT mentioned that he saw you on the phone earlier and I was wondering if you had contacted Jeb yet?

[Notch] Yeah.... I did. He set up a meeting after hours but it's hard to figure out how that matches up with game time...

[Lie] - I'm sure Doc or CP could figure it out

[Notch] Here- He gives her a piece of paper with the time on it.

[Lie] - Alright, thank you, I'll pass it along to CP. I'm guessing those flowers are for Flux?

[Notch] Sappy smile- yess... She does like purple...

[Lie] Touches the stems and makes the flowers just a bit fuller and more fragrant-

[Notch] Blinks as the air is sufficed with the sweet smell - Thank you Lie...

[Lie] - It's no problem, have fun with Flux

[Notch] Goes a little pink - I hope so- Scurries off

[Lie] - Oh! Wait!

[Notch] Hmm?

[Lie] - CN... Won't be around for awhile, so don't worry if you don't see him

[Notch] Ah, someone else pulled babysitting duty?

[Lie] - Yeah, Firebird is watching him

[Notch] Sounds good to me. Adults need time to themselves occasionally- wink

[Lie] - Yeah... Well, I'll let you be now

[Notch] Thanks!

-Late that night-

[CP] Is pacing grumpily as he and Lie wait for the right time to jump over to the real world- Are you certain we can't go now?

[Lie] - CP, we don't want to be there too early. Besides I asked Notch to let them know that we'd try to wait for them to all already be there.

[CP] Scowls and keeps up his pacing- I'm surprised the kid isn't bugging us

[Lie] - Weeeell...

[CP] Stops his pacing- What's that for?

[Lie] - Nothing to important right now, Firebird currently has him

[CP] - Brat can stay there for all I care

[Lie] - Be nice, besides, it's about time

[CP] Groans a little before turning towards his wife- Are you ready to go? They may have questions...

[Lie] - I know, and I'm ready

[CP] - Then let's go- He creates an opening

-There's a bit of a gasp as the people in the confrence room turn to the crackly opening with fearful eyes. 

[Tokig] Immediatly scoots to the farthest corner from where the hole is. 

[Fangbo] Peers curiously inside the hole- woooowww

[Jeb] Yeah...yeah

[CP] Comes through and then turns around, helping Lie through-

[Lie] Gives CP a small smile-

[Yster] Tries to look at the back of the hole without getting too close-

[CP] Shuts the opening quickly, he really doesn't want to do this-

[Jeb] Markus says you came to apologize to my staff, but I'm skeptical of that. 

[Yster] There's just no way any of this is for real....

[Lie] - Oh believe me, it's real

[CP] - Yeah yeah, fucking sorry or whatever

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - What?

[Jeb] So... hows the server? Either of them?

[Lie] - Well there's four actually, but Deer and Flux are doing well

[CP] - Can we go now?

[Lie] - Hush

[Fangbo] So it's true? Some servers have conciousness as well? Not just glitches?

[CP] - Yeah, and they embody a part of the server

[Snorik] very quietly- What on earth did we create...?

[Dofta] Something scary...

[Lie] - Something wonderful- She caught onto their words mentally

[Dofta] Points at Cp- I meant him. He choked me and put poor Tokig in a coma! That's pretty scary. 

[Yster] Yeah. It's bad enough when they stalk and kill players...

[Lie] - Yes but just like humans all of us brines vary. I'm nothing like my husband, plus he's actually gotten much better about the killing

[Jeb] Well.... he's not the only one. I admit the NOTCH AI's aren't perfect, but the ratios pretty off right now. There are a lot of missing NOTCHs. We have to presume they've been deleted.

[Lie] Shares a look with CP-

[Yster] Well we do know a few of them are hunting both types of AI's for some damn reason. Harvestman isn't the only one. Just one of the worst.

[CP] Growls at the mention of Harvestman-

[Lie] - Easy now

[Jeb] He's really fucked up if it makes you feel better. 

[Yster] His face...

[Lie] - We saw when you sent it to Notch

[Dofta] We're working on the parameters, but it's like trying to pick a lock while the components rearrange themselves. We had to make the new generation of NOTCHAI's aware of what they are so they'd stop asking so many questions everytime the admins came to check on them.

[CP] - Yeah we noticed that too fuckhead

[Lie] - I mean, at least Buff is a good NOTCH?

[Jeb] A bit too loud, pointing a finger - YEAH. You guys deleted one, didn't you? I saw one drop off the map and one of the new ones go out near your sector and wondered...

[Lie] - DN was a fucking asshole

[CP] - Aw, look at you cussing

[Lie] Gives CP a bit of a shove and he doesn't move at all

[Snorik] Dn?

[Jeb] Did you get a bad one?

[Lie] - DarkNOTCH, he had ice abilities and stalked and harassed Doc non stop making them paranoid and terrified of every little sound

[Yster] That's terrible! Wait, Doc? 

[Jeb] Growls a bit at the mention of Doc-

[Lie] - A good friend, they became a herobrine not long after I did

[Fangbo] Narrows eyes- What do you mean 'became'? Are you some kind of hacker?

[Lie] - Oh god no, I have absolutely no ability to code. I actually used to be like you guys, a human

[Jeb] Thumbs at her- He pulled her in. Just like he did to me. Except she wanted to stay. 

[Fangbo] I honestly thought you were full of shit Jeb. 

[Tokig] ...same.

[Lie] - Well, I didn't exactly want to stay at first...

[Jeb] It's complicated...

[Yster] What's it like? I mean... can we do anything for you?

[Lie] - Oh I'm fine, once we had a parasitic entity removed from CP he certainly got a lot better

-Sea of large eyeballs and confused faces-

[CP] - Long story short, creepy pasta's? We all have or had an entity which caused an uncontrollable blood lust and need to murder

[Snorik] Is... this something we should be looking for in the other brines?

[Lie] - No, we're fairly certain CP is the only one which had it

[CP] Leans on his wife causing her to fall forwards a little-

[Lie] - CP!

[Yster] Little gasp-

[Snorik] Well that's... good?

[CP] - I wanna go home

[Lie] - CP... You just got allowed back into the bed...

[CP] - So?

[Dofta] Men... all the same....

[Jeb] smells metaphorical blood - You seem a little off your game Cp.

[CP] - You try going over a week with no sleep

[Jeb] Blinks - a week? Shit... most people start to go spare and pass out after 3-4 days. Unless they're on drugs.

[CP] Points at Lie- Can't sleep without her

[Lie] - And brines don't really need that much sleep, but not sleeping does take a toll

[Tokig] Can't you just - waves his hands - put yourself to sleep? You knocked my ass out easy enough. That was fucking terrifying.

[Lie] - He has nightmares if I'm not there

[Jeb] What does a maker of nightmares have nightmares about? 

[Fangbo] That's kinda romantic...

[Dofta] Aww.

[CP] - My initial deletion...

[Lie] - It was the first time Harvestman went after him

[Yster] Wait is he YOUR NOTCH? 

[Jeb] Yeah...

[Lie] - Technically his second NOTCH

[CP] Wraps his arm around Lie-

[Tokig] bitterly - What did he do to the first one, eat him?

[CP] Unintentionally gives them the image of his original NOTCH in it's final moments-

-There's a hushed silence as the memory passes to them and some muffled sniffling - 

[Yster] That's so sad...

[Fangbo] Wait.... why the hell was he surrounded by other NOTCHs?

[Jeb] Wait a minute....

[Lie] - Well...

[Jeb] I was with Markus! You took them didn't you? That whole village full of broken AI's!

[CP] - I didn't

[Jeb] Suspicious look - You're hiding something.

[Lie] - There are things that you don't need to know

[Jeb] We do need to know dammit! We can't generate a bunch of replacements without knowing at least how many there were, their charges are all still at large and most of them are violent!

[Lie] - There don't need to be more!

[Fangbo] Hey! If they nearly murdered their NOTCHs they at least need someone keeping them away from players!

[Lie] - You never gave a replacement to my husband and his brother

[Yster] It must have happened before that update.... has it been awhile?

[CP] - It was during Alpha

[Jeb] Yeah... they didn't auto generate back then. This is recent stuff. Dofta has been doing a lot of tweaking on the neural network that does their personalities too. 

[Dofta] looks a little bit proud - I got to design some new body types as well....

[Lie] - We noticed, my NOTCH is a child and Doc's new one looks like an iron golem

[Dofta] Beams - Do you like them? There's a few girls out there too and some of them even start out with a special 'wisdom pack' so they look old and wise and give better quality advice.

[Lie] - Well it's certainly been an adjustment... Mine is needing a bit of an additude adjustment at times but he is a child, and he spent a bit of time alone with a not so good NOTCH

[Yster] That's unfortunate. Do you like kids at least?

[Lie] - Oh yes, and CP's surprisingly good with them, that's one reason we think mine spawned as a child

[Jeb] Snorts- He's good with kids?!

[Fangbo] Let's stay on the subject here please...

[Lie] Gives a bit of a mental burst of him with Stevie during the potion incident-

[Dofta] Awwwwwww, he's so small and cute!

[CP] - Why did you show them that?

[Lie] - Because it's one of the few times you and your brother were not fighting

[Fangbo] Look, if you're going to keep the broken NOTCH's sequestered; at least give us a headcount. 

[Jeb] She's right. But having their identifier numbers would be better, then we can match them to their charges as well.

[Lie] - We'll see, it may be awhile before anybody gets over there...

[Jeb] I can wait.

[Fangbo] Over where? What did you do with them?

[Lie] - They were placed on a server inside of a server

[Snorik] You put a server inside a server....? 

[Jeb] How the actual fuck did you do that?!

[CP] - We have our ways

[Jeb] That means it was probably Doc, again.

[CP] - Yup

[Lie] Reaches up and runs her fingers through CP's hair- We should probably get going, time difference and all

[CP] - Fucking finally!

[Fangbo] I have a dumb request... just because I want to see what it looks like... if you don't mind...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Fangbo] Glances at the others to make sure they won't tease her - Can you lay a block out here? If it's possible. 

[Jeb] Just not water spawn, lava or anything on fire please...

[Lie] Thinks for a moment before maneuvering out from under CP despite his protests and goes into the corner of the room. She flips through her inventory to see what she has and lays down a mossy cobblestone, a few tiny flowers spring up where she brushes the moss-

[Dofta] Oh! That's so cool! 

[Fangbo] Touches it tentatively- it's too perfect... thank you. Should we... water it ever?

[Lie] - No, my plants don't require water

[Tokig] Is elated but yawns anyway, it's very late.

[CP] Creates another opening- We should go Lie...

[Lie] - Hopefully we'll talk again soon- She heads for her husband who starts helping her through

-There's a bit of waving, but it's clear they're all somewhat in shock, except for Jeb, he just looks annoyed.-

[CP] Makes an opening near their home-

[Sammn] — is wandering around, lost in thought - 

[CP] Once again steps through first and starts helping Lie through- Easy now

[Sammn] - hears voices and freezes - 

[Lie] Comes through and yawns a little- Wow, I guess it is a bit late...

[Sammn] - stares wide eyed at the sudden appearance of Lie & CP - Whoa... 

[CP] Closes the opening-

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hey Sammn

[Sammn] - waves distractedly - Ello Lie... Ah, were did the two of come from?

[Lie] - Oh, we just had a quick errand out in the real world

[Sammn] - Real world? 

[Lie] Gives Sammn the quick explanation-

[Sammn] - is kinda speechless - That sounds... Strange, but interesting all at once. 

[Lie] - It really is, it's where I originally came from

[Sammn] - Orginally? You... Aren't native? - winces as a headache starts. 

[Lie] - I'm a native herobrine because this is where I became a herobrine, but I'm not a native of the game

[Sammn] - alright it's just.... Or rather, I'm curuous

[Lie] - About the real world? Well, I'll answer any questions I can for you

[Sammn] - Would it be possible or... Allowable... If could come see it? 

[Lie] - Er, well yes, but there's about a weeks worth of pain you'd have to go through first...

[Sammn] - Oh, well then... I'll think about it... 

[Lie] - You'd only have to go through the pain once though, then we could come and go as you please

[Sammn] - nods - Just slightly worried how my - waves hand at head - memory issues might change. 

[Lie] - You wouldn't be alone, we'd make certain that there was somebody there with you

[Sammn] - Well it's something to look forward to, atleast. 

[Lie] - Think about it and talk it over with Doc, okay?

[Sammn] - nods and heads off -. 

[Lie] Smiles as she takes CP's hand and leads him home so they can sleep-

[Crim] - is walking slowly toward the beach, or rather a very colorful house near the beach - 

[Pinwheel] Is up on top of Splender's house, butt wiggling like a cat ready to pounce as she looks at the shore-

[Crim] - looks around cautiously but continues toward the house - 

[Pinwheel] Takes a bit of a running start and leaps off the roof, shakily gliding to the opposite shore where she fumbles her landing and lands a bit hard. She then hisses at the ground-

[Crim] - jumps, started but quickly races over - Pinwheel! 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - stops suddenly - Yes you be. Why you jumps downs? 

[Pinwheel] - No!- Starts rolling around in the grass

[Crim] - sighs and slowly walks over - Yes! 

[Pinwheel] Stops rolling- No?

[Crim] - flops down - YES. 

[Pimwheel] Just cocks head at Crim-

[Crim] You smart. You need learns more words. Crim helps you. 

[Pinwheel] Just starts rolling and scratching herself in the grass again-

[Crim] - watches, twitching tail and waits - 

[Pinwheel] Stops and flips back over before racing to scratch a tree-

[Crim] - watches - Tree. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - repeats - TREE. 

[Pinwheel] - NO

[Crim] - Fine. - gets up and walks away

[Pinwheel] Grooms her wings a little and a feather comes out. She picks it up and brings it over to Crim- No

[Crim] - looks over at her - Feather.

[Pinwheel] Tilts head and then looks at her wings-

[Crim] - stops - Feathers. You have many color ones. Pretty. 

[Pinwheel] Sniffs through her feathers again and finds a loose one in another color which she pulls out and puts in front of Crim-

[Crim] - points to new feather - Red. Red feather. 

[Pinwheel] Picks it up and tries to put it on Crim-

[Crim] - leans down - Red like Crim.

[Pinwheel] Plops it on his head-

[Crim] - reaches up to hold in place - 

[Pinwheel] Happily- No!

[Crim] - Yes.

[Pinwheel] Makes a frustrated noise-

[Crim] - This why you learn words. Easy to tell others what mean. No guess, no wrong. 

[Pinwheel] Huffs and thumps tail on ground a little-

[Crim] - You smart. You know. - sits downs across from her. 

[Pinwheel] Moves forwards and sniffs at Crim-

[Crim] - sits still and watches - 

[Pinwheel] Sneezes at some coal dust on his scales-

[Crim] - tries not to giggle - I digger. Gets dirty Crim does. 

[Pinwheel] Scraps at the ground to imitate digging and then tilts her head curiously-

[Crim] - nods - Dig. Ground. 

[Pinwheel] Sits back and looks at Crim, trilling a little-

[Crim] I dig. You flap. - waves arms - 

[Pinwheel] - Cri!

[Crim] - smiles - Yes. 

[Pinwheel] - Cri! Cri!

[Crim] - stands - Come, you point. I tell, that way you know sounds and names. 

[Pinwheel] Stands and jumps around a little, her tail swishing through the air a little, a slight whistle being produced as the wind passes over her sharp feathers. This completely distracts her-

[Crim] - watches, wondering how she made the sound - 

[Pinwheel] Swishes tail and gets hints of the sound again-

[Crim] You makes sound. - goes over to look at her tail - 

[Pinwheel] Holds her tail out for Crim, the feathers there are razor sharp and meant to be used as a weapon-

[Crim] - carefully touches one with a claw - Sharp feather. 

[Pinwheel] - Cri? No?

[Crim] - pulls paw back - I care. No worry. I stays back, so no hurts. 

[Pinwheel] - Criiiiiiiiiii

[Crim] Is ok, see I have sharp tail too. - shows tail spikes - 

[Pinwheel] Sniffs the spikes and baps at them a little-

[Crim] Yes. Spikes. - slowly twitches end, then knocks a spike on the ground - 

[Pinwheel] Jumps back a little before moving around to the front of Crim- Cri?

[Crim] Yes? 

[Pinwheel] Nudges his chest-

[Crim] - steps back - What? 

[Pinwheel] Bows down a little, wanting to play-

[Crim] You want play? Yes.

[Pinwheel] - Cri!- She jumps around and baps at Crim

[Crim] - smiles, then darts forward and gently taps her as he passes by - Catch Crim! 

[Pinwheel] Goes full speed which let's her catch Crim in a couple of seconds as she jumps on him-

[Crim] - at last second he leaps straight up, latching onto a low branch - Miss! 

[Pinwheel] Jumps up as well and pulls herself up onto the branch-

[Crim] - smiles and lets go, twisting cat-like to land on all six paws. Once down, he dashes off, weaving through the trees. - 

[Pinwheel] Races after him, keeping right on his tail-

[Crim] - darts up another tree, only to jump the next one - 

[Pinwheel] Chases afterwards, using her wings to get across a couple bigger gaps-

[Crim] - gets to section with more space between trees. He leaps and misses the branch, landing hard on the ground - Ooofffff. 

[Pinwheel] Glides down- Cri?

[Crim] - stumbles up, holding one leg against his side - Is ok. You win. 

[Pinwheel] Whines a little, she's concerned-

[Crim] - tries to put paw down and yelps when he puts weight on it - Ouch! OK... maybe no. 

[Pinwheel] - No...

[Crim] - tucks paw back - Is ok, Crim have other feets. 

[Pinwheel] Looks around a bit before pushing Crim a little towards the castle-

[Crim] - sighs but starts walking - Crim will be fines. Lived by self, not first ouch. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - keeps walking, but pouting - Yes. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - rumbles as walks - 

[Pinwheel] Keeps pushing, which is rather amusing considering how much lighter she is then Crim-

[Crim] - tries to slow down - No push. We go. 

[Pinwheel] Whines- Cri...

[Crim] - huphfes and speeds back up - Fine.

[Pinwheel] Keeps a careful eye on him as they approach the castle-

[Crim] - is listening for voices, but still moving - What if no one here? 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - heads towards doors - Yes. Others do things, is day. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - stops in front of door - Yes, it happen. I come, no one here. I leave. 

[Pinwheel] - No!- Starts trying to push Crim past the door, not wanting him to go inside

[Crim] - stumbles and moves away - No? Where go then? 

[Pinwheel] Urges him on towards Splender's house-

[Crim] - realizes where she's herding him so starts walking, confused - You home? 

[Pinwheel] Nods. As they get closer she runs ahead to hit the lever to bring up the walkway-

[Crim] - continues after her - 

[Pinwheel] Races into the house and be seen trying to drag Splender, her fangs buried deep in one of his tendrils-

[Splender] - Pinwheel what are you doing?

[Crim] - stops - Pinwheel! Ask, no bites!

[Pinwheel] Muffled- No

[Splender] - Crim? What are you doing here?

[Crim] - looks quilty - We play, I jump miss. Pinwheel worries. - holds injured paw away from body. It looks alittle swollen. 

[Splender] Gets Pinwheel mouth open and releases his tendril- Wait right here, I have some medicine since Pinwheel is a bit prone to injuries as well

[Pinwheel] Goes back over to Crim-

[Crim] - shakes tail at her - You smart, use words. Bite bad. Tall happy is good. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Splender] Returns with the dry pills- Here we go, just take one of these and it should heal you right up!- He offers one of the small blue pills

[Crim] - holds out paw - Thanks. - sniffs then swallows pill - 

[Pinwheel] Lays down next to Crim-

[Splender] - Pinwheel seems to have taken a real liking to you!

[Crim] - nods and carefully sits - I knows. I try to teach her words, so bites stop. She smart, she learned Crim. 

[Splender] - Wonderful! However, she is still very much a baby, Doc told us not to expect her to really start talking until her next growth spurt

[Crim] - smiles - Is ok. She learn words now, then can use when she needs. 

[Splender] - Absolutely! And thank you Crim

[Crim] - smiles - Is much easier to learns from other. Crim learn self, still talk funny. I learn more, I can teach her more. 

[Splender] Laughs gently- Well yes, thank you for that, but also thank you for being her friend, as far as I can tell, your her first real friend

[Crim] - nudges her - Friends good. Play better with others. 

[Pinwheel] - Cri

[Splender] Gasps- OH SHE'S SAYING YOUR NAME!

[Crim] - nods - She smart, just needed little helps. 

[Splender] - Well, so long as you two are together I don't think I'll have to worry about her as much!

[Crim] Yes, we both biters. No one mess with. - hisses softly - 

[Pinwheel] Small hiss in response-

[Splender] Giggles- Well if you two want to continue playing, just be careful, alright? And if you do get hurt, I have plenty of pills and so does Doc and CP!

[Crim] - yawns - Yes, will be. And I try to remember. 

[Splender] - Oh, are you tired? You can sleep here for a bit if you want

[Crim] - tries not to yawn, but nods - Please? 

[Splender] - Pinwheel's room is upstairs, I'm sure both of you can fit on the bed. Feel fre to use it

[Crim] - nudges Pinwheel - Show way. Nap, then more play. Yes? 

[Pinwheel] Starts climbing the stairs to her room-

[Crim] Thanks Tall Happy. - follows sleepy - 

[Pinwheel] Climbs up onto her bed and curls up into a ball of feathers-

[Crim] - crawls up as well and curls up next to her - 

[Pinwheel] Is quickly dead to the world, asleep-

[Crim] - watches her for a few, then also passes out, rumble purring - 

[CN] Little worried noises as Firebird flies him someplace-

-Find the tallest tree that just barely stays in the short category to teach CN to fly with-

[Firebird] Oh shhh. You'll be fine.

[CN] Frantic flapping-

[Firebird] -Lands on one foot ontop of a very nice heighted tree. IE, it won't kill CN if he fails, but it'll hurt like a bitch.- Hmmmm... This'll do.

[CN] Questioning noise-

[Firebird] -Sits at the edge and holds CN off it, adjusting grip so he's holding CN by the belly, but his wings are untouched- Spread your wings.

[CN] Clamps wings down in fear-

[Firebird] I'm not going to drop you. Open your wings.

[CN] Unsure noises-

[Firebird] Cmon. Spread your wings, CN.

[CN] Nervously does so-

[Firebird] -Tilts CN a bit to one side to watch his reaction-

[CN] Panics a little-

[Firebird] -Tut tuts- Keep calm, I said I wasn't going to drop you.

[CN] After a frantic moment starts calming down-

[Firebird] -tilts him back upright, ruffling his own wings in thought-

[CN] Sighs a little in relief-

[Firebird] ... -Tosses CN upward a bit, still in his reach to catch him if he freaks. Just to see what he does in the air-

[CN] Completely freaks out-

[Firebird] -Watches the frantic wing flails calmly, completely ignoring the terror shrieks from CN- Hm. -Catches him once he's in reach-

[CN] Tries to make himself as small as possible-

[Firebird] ... Really?

[CN] Long whine-

[Firebird] -Adjusts his talons and tosses CN in the air again-

[CN] More frantic noises and a bit of flapping-

[Firebird] -Repeats process again once he catches CN-

[CN] Panicked scree's and more frantic wing flapping-

[Firebird] Hm..... Try flapping your wings like this. -Flaps CN's wings with talons in the proper flight way at next catch-

[CN] Clamps his wings down-

[Firebird] You'll die if you do that in the air, CN.

[CN] Little scree-

[Firebird] -Toss toss-

[CN] More frantic noises, he just wants this to stop-

[Firebird] -tooooss. That's a high toss, there CN goes-

[CN] Finally does a couple of proper flaps-

[Firebird] There you go! That's it....

[CN] Tries to grab onto Firebirds talons so he can't be tossed again-

[Firebird] -Amused snort before setting CN onto the tree with him-

[CN] Breaths sigh of relief-

[Firebird] -Smooths CN's ruffled feathers with a hum, scooting him closer to the edge with the nudges-

[CN] Tries not to be moved but can't resist due to being so much smaller

[Firebird] You're doing well. Remember, keep flapping....

[CN] Small worried and questioning chirp-

[Firebird] -Flicks CN off the tree and leans over to watch him fall-

[CN] Forgets to flap and hits the ground hard-

[Firebird] -Hops off tree and glides to the ground. Peels CN off ground quickly and turns him in talons to see if anything is broke-

[CN] Whimpers a little-

[Firebird] -Uses a small healing magic on CN while tutting- You have to keep flapping your wings.

[CN] Whines and tries to scuttle away-

[Firebird] -Just holds CN in his talons and takes to the air again-

[CN] Squirms-

[Firebird] Stop squirming or I'll drop you, CN.

[CN] Long scree-

[Rudolph] Is wandering the Manor near desperately. He hates it, but his energy is once again running low and driving him to seek out one of the alien-looking Slender beings for more. He gnashes his long jaws in anger, having nothing within to take in air or make any sound beyond the creaking of his metal skeleton. His shuffling feet falter and he catches himself with one paw-like hand against a wall, cursing internally. He looks down a dark and silent corridor he's never noticed before, and smells wet metal, dust and old blood. Something in the shadows catches his flickering red eyes and he pushes himself towards it. 

It's a small stick of wood jammed in the middle of one of the doors, and on the tip is a glowing red ember that's letting off a nearly inaudible hum of power. Curiously he wraps his cloth-covered hand around it and the jaws part in suprise as a wave of energy flows into him from touching it. Viciously he snaps it off the door and holds it to his chest. The power is like nothing he's tasted before. It's small, but there is no end to it, and the monster stands straighter as it absorbs the strange electricity of the redstone. 

He looks around to see if anyone has noticed his small transgression, and finding only silence; he roughly stuffs the torch down through the torn stitches on his jaws and into the mass of rubber scraps and metal joints that fill his cloth skin. 

The redstone touches the amalgam in his core and he feels even stronger, his anger for the one who cursed him like this returning tenfold. He shoves the door open and looks inside. The room is dusty and spartan apart from an old laptop, and nothing has been touched in a long time. At the far end of the space is a large window and he wrenches it roughly open, forcing his ponderous bulk out and into the night beyond. As his feet hit the turf he strides with purpose and then breaks into a galumphing run. 

He lost track of his prey the last time in a hail of fire and collapsing masonry. But her energies are stonger now, and he can almost feel her in his grip as the unholy strength fills what's left of his soul. 

Only the wolves bear witnesses to his departure, and then tremble in his wake.


	270. Small Flight of Dragons

[Endrea] Is herding her children towards the desert for another flying lesson for Ashe-

[CP] Is flying along with them, to help with Ashe as well-

-They're being shadowed...

[Endrea] - Sir, you seem in a better mood...

[CP] - Finally got some fucking sleep

[oak] -is staying close to endrea-

[willow] -is running ahead a little bit-

[Ashe] Runs ahead a bit to roll around in the sand-

[CP] Brings himself down towards the ground- So, am I watching the little ones? or helping Ashe?

[Endrea] - I would appreciate it if you were to help Ashe

[Mb] Rushes up and suddenly attacks Cp from three different directions using his clones-

[Celine] Is running in an awkward way but she's not close enough to get in the way, she's also shouting something.

[CP] Surprised teleports out of the way a short distance and summons his weapons-

[Mb] Wild laugh and goes after him again, each clone has a sword- Yes! Finally rested enough to fight!

[willow] -runs over to celine- hi

[Celine] Looks agitated - No fight! Huh? Hi!

[CP] Nudges the Honedge a bit to get it into the action as well, it quickly obeys and focus's on one of the clones while CP focus' on the other two-

[Mb] Is obviously wildly happy as he parries, thrusts and slices at Cp.

[willow] -looks between celine and the fight- you no like fight?

[Celine] NO! No fight!

[CP] Hooks his pick around the hilt of one of the blades and pulls-

[Mbclone] Loses it's blade and goes for a sucker punch-

[CP] Ducks and aims his sword at the chest of the other one-

[willow] I help -runs over and tries to flap a little to maybe grab mb's leg-

[Mbclone] Gets stabbed and despawns- 

[Mb] GET OFF OF ME!

[Celine] Runs to Endrea- You big! You stop them?!

[Endrea] - Certainly- Goes full size and simply puts a paw on MB

[Mb] Is squished and starts cursing in binary-

[Celine] Runs over and licks his face-

[Mb] FUUUUUCK

[Ashe] Had been watching, studying the fight-

[Endrea] - Your dragon asked me to

[Mb] Unhappy groan - 

[Celine] You be good now!

[CP] Snickers-

[Celine] Snorts at Cp- No laugh! You be good too!

[CP] - I did nothing but defend myself

[Celine] snorts a little stream of poison gas from her nostrils that smells rather bad. - 

[Mb] STOP SQUISHING ME!

[Endrea] - Will you stand down?

[Mb] Whatever.... - Looks resigned

[Endrea] Removes her paw and checks on her children-

[willow] -is rolling in the sand-

[oak] -is running around-

[Ashe] - We start now?

[CP] - Yeah, show me what you've got so far

[Ashe] Starts flapping and lifts off, he's relatively stable but falters a little-

[Endrea] Spreads her wings a little to provide shade for Willow and Oak if they want to rest because the desert is hot-

[oak] -takes shelter under endrea's wings-

[Endrea] - Are you alright Oak?

[oak] the sun is hot here

[Endrea] - Yes, that's because we're in a desert and deserts are very hot.

[willow] -is running around and rolling around everywhere even going up hills then down them-

[Endrea] - Be careful you don't get too hot Willow

[willow] I fear no heat roar

[Endrea] - Willow, such an attitude can get you very hurt or sick, you need to use caution

[willow] roar -starts running around again-

[Endrea] Huffs a little and reaches under her wing to nuzzle Oak- Thank you for being careful Oak

[oak] I don't want to get hurt so I will be careful always

[Endrea] - You will get hurt sometimes, but not as often as your sister is likely to...

[Ashe] Mis-judges his flaps and lands in the sand, CP helps him up and instructs him on how to correct the issue-

[oak] -loafs-

[Endrea] - Willow, come rest before you over heat

[willow] -runs around ashe and cp before reluctantly join in the shade-

[Endrea] Checks her daughter to make certain she's not overheated-

[willow] -is a little hot but not overheated-

[Endrea] Hums in approval- I know, while Ashe is having his lessons, why don't I tell you two a story, what would you like to hear?

[willow] I want to hear a story about adventure

[oak] I want to hear a funny story

[Endrea] - A funny adventure story perhaps?

[oak] yes

[willow] i like that idea

[Endrea] - Alright then, once there were two birds, one bright and white with a long tail, and another dull and brown but with a beautiful voice. The two were best friends and were always together. One day an elder in the tree told them about a treasure

[willow] -is listening closely-

[oak] -lays on his back to be extra comfortable while listening-

[Endrea] - The two birds decide to go after the treasure themselves, but it was very very far from home. They said their good byes and left, flying through the blue sky. The small brown one sang to entertain them on their travels while the large white one would help shelter the smaller one when ever they encountered strong winds

[Endrea] - They traveled for several days, almost falling out of the sky from exhaustion until they reached a great towering mountain which spat fire! They didn't know how to get around it, and tried to land, but the ground was much to hot and there were no tree's! They thought they would have to give up on their quest when some of the rocks moved and let off purple steam! They were funny looking little creatures which were cooling down the ground

[Endrea] - The two birds decided to land on these silly creatures and found them nice and comfortable, but the white bird had suck a long tail that it still dragged on the ground becoming singed and burned! But the two birds persisted and made it to the other side of the mountain by riding the weird animal. They took to the sky once more and skimmed the bottom of clouds and knew they were getting close. They were soo close when something loomed out of the clouds and blocked their path! It was a giant! Scary! Bug!

[oak] oh no

[willow] destroy the bug for blocking the treasure

[Endrea] Laughs a little- The white bird tried to make itself as big as possible to scare the scary bug but it didn't work! It just kept buzzing at them! Soon the little brown bird began singing in a beautiful voice. And guess what? The bug fell asleep in the air! it floated up snoring into the clouds to sleep

[willow] bye bye mean bug

[oak] the brown bird sings so pretty

[Endrea] The two birds hurry onwards and find a pretty little valley, the exact spot where the treasure is said to be! The circled downwards and landed but saw nothing that glittered or gleamed. They were very confused

[oak] so there was no gold or diamonds

[Endrea] - No, there wasn't. Just as the two birds were about to mourn the lose of the treasure the air filled with the sounds of other birds as they came to surround the two birds. They were so excited to see new friends and explained that the treasure wasn't anything physical, but the adventure and experience and new friends at the end!

[willow] I want to go on a friend finding adventure

[oak] I want to be able to sing as pretty as the brown bird

[Endrea] - Well, when you are old enough, you can go on adventures together or by yourself! And if you practice singing, you can sing very prettily!

[willow] -jumps around excited- adventure!

[oak] -tries to practice sing and isn't very good-

[Liz] - comes bounding up to Endrea, shis bigger than before and carrying Alan across hir back. -

[Endrea] - Hello Liz! I see you have a little friend

[Liz] Yes! This is... Sibling? Sibling! Alaaaaan! - turns head to nudge the curled up dragon-

[Alan] - soft grunt and look up from ring of materials-

[Endrea] - Yes, I've met him. Are you taking good care of him?

[willow] -tries to get closer to alan- hi hi hi hi hi

[Liz] I'm trying! They're sensitive to a lot though... 

[Alan] - small hiss at willow-

[Endrea] - Willow, back up darling

[willow] -runs around liz-

[Liz] - sticks leg out to trip willow- Alan doesn't like that!

[willow] -trips and tumbles-

[Endrea] Huffs a little- Willow, you need to calm down. He's a baby, he gets overstimulated very easily

[Alan] - wiggles legs rapidly and wiggles on Liz's back - 

[Liz] - stoops and lets Alan off-

[Alan] - takes a few steps along the sand only to try and scramble up onto Endrea since they're closer after walking a bit -

[Endrea] Hums pleasantly and helps Alan-

[willow] -is running around on a hill- adventure! adventure! adventure!

[Alan] - Scrambles up until they're settled between Endrea's wings. Comfortably curling up-

[Liz] - watches before plopping up against Endrea's side-

[Endrea] Calls Willow open- Come, take a rest for now

[willow] but adventure

[Endrea] - When you're older

[willow] awe -walks over sadly then plops next to her brother-

[Endrea] Makes sure that all the young ones are comfortable-

[Liz] Big mom?... - looks up at Endrea from spot-

[Endrea] Is a bit surprised- Yes?

[Liz] Love you....

[Endrea] Reaches over and nuzzles her a little- I love you too

[CP] Glances over at the dragons- Go on Ashe, join them, you must be getting tired

[Ashe] - Okay- He trots over to his mother and curls up next to her

[Liz] - flops leg over Ashe since shi sat down against Endrea first -

[Mb] Pulls himself up with a huff since he was just laying on the ground listening. 

[Celine] Looks at the other dragons and then walks over to flop on Mb, laying her head over his shoulder and encircling him with her wings- love... You... 

[Mb] Turns a bit pink but reaches up a little to scratch gently behind her bony frill. Softly - yeah yeah don't get mushy on me. 

[Celine] Happy squeak anyway- 

[Mb] Accidently makes eye contact with Cp

[CP] Smirks as he makes ready to leave-

[Mb] Im not done with you... 

[Celine] Shhhh

[Mb] You want to fly or not? 

[Celine] Eyes wide- fly? FLY! Yes. 

[Mb] Cp can teach you. 

[Celine] Thumps her tail excitedly

[CP] - What?

[Mb] I saw you helping snowball over here

[Celine] Hops up and runs awkwardly over to Cp- FLY! Want to fly! 

[CP] - Fine, but let's find a decent hill first

[Celine] Charges awkwardly ahead 

[Mb] walks alongside Cp- I heard you got to visit our illustrious creators. Hope you gave em a good scare at least. 

[CP] - Absolutely the first time, choked one of them a little, and trapped another in a nightmare

[Mb] Gives a mean little laugh- wish I coulda been there...

[CP] Shows him the memories as they climb one of the sandy hills-

[Celine] climbs as well - 

[Mb] Huge creepy grin- that's the good shit. Did the wife find out about it? 

[CP] - Unfortunately, Notch came storming over in the middle of the night because he got a call about it

[Celine] Hops around excitedly at the top

[Mb] Fucking NOTCHs, so glad mine dead. 

[CP] Kneels in front of Celine- Alright, let's see how well you can flap those wings of yours kiddo

[CP] - And I wouldn't be so sure about your NOTCH being dead. they've recently implemented a new system which respawns NOTCH's

[Celine] Gives some big flaps. She's mostly wing and can't flap quickly

[CP] - Hmmm... You might be better suited for gliding...

[Mb] Goes suddenly very quiet- it respawn them the same? Like players? 

[CP] - Not exactly, it's a new NOTCH. When we killed DN, Buff then showed up

[Mb] Good, mine was annoying as fuck and way too strong for his own good 

[CP] Makes a little sandstone staircase- Try jumping off of this Celine and holding your wings out steady

[Celine] whats glide? Can't I fly? 

[CP] - It's a type of flying that takes less energy

[CP] - Yeah well, my first one was a decent AI

[Mb] Mine was a fucking bear... He was way too into me. Creeped me the fuck out...

[CP] - Into? Like TLOT and Steve are?

[Celine] Climbs the little stair and hesitates at the top. Looking down 

[CP] - You'll be okay kiddo, the sand is soft and will catch you

[Mb] Rubs his neck uncomfortably- I'm not even sure. Dude was a fucking creeper... Always wanting to be around me. Getting crazy when I told him to get lost....

[CP] - So a stalker?

[Celine] holds out her wings and hops down. She glides a little and goes sideways before flopping in the dirt. 

[Mb] I don't even know. I think he wanted to be me. Or fuck me, or kill me and wear my skin. He was crazy obsessed. He was a griefer too...

[CP] - That's a good start Celine, keep trying!- At MB- Mine was my father until Harvestman came along and deleted him

[Mb] Hmph... Fucking NOTCHs... mine wanted to kiss my ass. Kept following me around. It was kida funny at first, sending him on errands and shit... and then it just got weird. Fucker started getting me in trouble...

[Celine] Runs up the blocks and jumps down again. She's managing a rather shaky glide- I did it! I glide!

[CP] - Awesome! As for the NOTCH, how was he getting YOU in trouble

[Mb] He was obsessed with the legend, decided I wasn't living up to it. I'd try to relax for a bit and he'd just go.. do shit... build sand pyramids, set shit on fire, take off the tops of trees. And then I get blamed. Kept getting me kicked out of multiplayer servers.

[CP] - He was... Trying to become a brine

[Mb] Maybe? I don't know. it's like he was trying to scare in my name...

[Celine] Is getting tired and crouches for a moment, listening.

[CP] - Mine, the original that is, only checked in every once and awhile so it was mostly just me and Stevie

[Mb] Looks down- At least he didn't get your best friend killed....

[CP] - Your original dragon?

[Mb] Yeah.... bunch of players killed her... Fucking NOTCH griefed their village...

[CP] - Endrea has pretty much been guarded by me, Lie's the first player to really even meet her

[Celine] Scoots over to Mb and sits against his leg.

[Mb] Lucky. Things got worse after that. I broke a lot of shit just cause... if I'm going to be punished, I'd rather it was for something I did, yanno? And then that fucking NOTCH....

[Celine] cooing softly-

[CP] - What did it do?

[Mb] I killed him, but the devs must have seen me doing it... that's why they scooped my ass up. Who would have believed me anyway? Herobrines are just destructive annoyances to them...

[CP] - Oh I'm sure if I talked to them now they would believe you~

[Mb] Why do you say that?

[CP] - Like you said, I visited a few of our developers, I've got a nice little pocket of them terrified of me

[Mb] Thinks about it for a long moment and sighs. - What difference does it make at this point anyway? I've got nowhere to go. Might as well stay here. At least Celine will be safe. 

[Celine] Master? Can we lunch now? 

[Mb] Takes out a steak and she snaps it up happily-

[Celine] with a full mouth - nk you!

[CP] - Well, if we were to talk to them, then you wouldn't be stuck here. Although with the current threat of my NOTCH wandering about...

[Mb] What's his problem anyway? What did you ever do to him?

[CP] - No idea, but that sword of his is the real threat. A single scratch from it completely deleted me

[Mb] Snorts - oh yeah! I came over to fight with you and you were a fucking kitten.

[CP] Completely freezes up-

[Mb] Eating like it was going out of style too. Your wife let me slaughter most of her animals to feed you.

[CP] - Yeah... She hates killing them herself

[Mb] That was a fun day. Not much for sport, but a nice change of pace.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[Celine] Jumps suddenly at Cp and clings to his pants- More glide?

[CP] - Do you wanna go a bit higher?

[Celine] Shakes her head egarly- 

[Mb] eyebrow-

[CP] Adds another block for her-

[Celine] Dashes up the blocks and leaps off, spreading her wings with a crisp snap of expanding membranes. A rouge wind pushes her suddenly upwards and she goes gliding at a high speed down the hill- WHHEEEE!!!

[Mb] Sudden look of panic and he tps with a poof; his clones appearing at the bottom of the hill as well with their arms upraised-

[CP] Watches somewhat amused-

[Endrea] Gives them a slight look-

[Celine] barrels into one of the clones and despawns it as the dragon smushes his double into the ground-

[Alan] -Peeps from Endrea's back at them, trilling softly-

[Mb] Runs to her- 

[Celine] I fly! I fly!

[Endrea] Snorts in amusement before tending to the babies-

[CP] - Well, she seems just fine

[Mb] small grunt- 

[Celine] Making happy noises- 

[Mb] My dragon...

[CP] - She'll get bigger

[Mb] I hope so...

[Celine] Big like big mama?

[CP] - Big mama?

[Endrea] - She means me

[CP] Under his breath- Maybe not that big

[Celine] Holds her wings open, she does have a rather large wingspan- BIG!

[CP] - Yeah, you'll be big

[Celine] YAY!


	271. New Server, Nazi Zombies, Goat Simulator

[Doc] Is walking along in hir smaller shape with Buff-

[Buff] Is eating something that seems to be mostly a clump of seeds-

[Doc] That looks... fiberous....

[Buff] Too loud- It keeps you regular though! Good health is important! - Pokes Doc. - You eat too much sugar. 

[Doc] Well I do have a child who's diet is almost entirely that....

[alexine] -is in the path of doc and buff when she notices them- hey

[Doc] Hello Alexine. What are you up too?

[Buff] Waves cheerfully

[alexine] nothing really just out for a stroll -waves back at buff-

[Doc] We're off to visit one of the subseeds. Wanna go dragonspotting with us?

[alexine] sure why not

[Buff] I thought we were doing a headcount? 

[Doc] We are. It was just my lame attempt at humor. There will be plenty of dragons to look at though.

[Doc] Is still walking and they pass through Lie's yard-

[alexine] there are a lot of dragon in this seed

[Doc] Oh yes. The eggs that weren't directly adopted by the person who was walking them were released there. There's two giant adult enderdragons who are watching over the babies

[alexine] they won't attack us right?

[Doc] I doubt it. They're mostly still small. - Xe ducks down into the tunnel and turns to watch Buff navigate the small space with a little difficulty.

[alexine] -is following down the cave-

[Doc] Lets them into the cage and glances up at the offensive pod on the ceiling. - Hope you're not too bored down here?

-It shifts around a bit-

[Buff] Is it okay?

[Doc] Hard to tell, they really only like Lie. -Xe opens the way and gestures to the portal

[alexine] strange plant -walk though the portal-

[Doc] Steps out into the open and looks around-

-There's a blur racing towards them from a distance, it get's closer, sliding in down on one knee and takes Alexine's hand-

[???] - Why hello there~

[alexine] what the!

[Doc] Jumps- What the fuck?

[Buff] That was smooth...

[??] A man is kneeling there with messy red hair and barely any clothes, mostly a brown vest and shorts- Helloooo gorgeous~

[alexine] who are you?

[Doc] I was wondering the same...

This message has been removed.

[???] - I am the server, lovely angel sent from the aether~

[Doc] The server? How did you...? I didn't think it was normal for them to just.. generate an entity in response to nothing?!

[???] Scowls a little- Something tried to take over

[Doc] Something trying to... Flux! Oh geeze...

[Buff] Nice to meet you! I'm Buff! This is Doc and Alexine!

[???] - I'm mostly interested in this beauty here

[alexine] -is so confused to what is happening she can every get word but if feeling where signs there would be a huge sign with neon blinking lights saying confused right on her face-

[Doc] Do you have a name?

[???] Shakes his head-

[Doc] Hmm.... how about Copper? or Klein? Justice? Greensleeves? 

[Buff] FRED! 

[Doc] Gives Buff a look- 

[buff] It's a nice name.

[???] - Pffft, laaaaaaaaaame

[Doc] Well you think of something then. You seem well spoken enough.

[???] Looks back at Alexine- Whatever my angel wants~

[Doc] Mutters- Don Juan, Cassanova, Creeper, Offenderman....

[alexine] -yells- I don't know what the fuck is happening!

[Buff] I think it's called flirting?

[???] - Oh come on! It's been nothing but a sausage fest since I formed!

[Doc] Pfft! What? oh.... shit... it's an empty seed...

[Buff] Huh?

[Doc] I turned the structure generator off so the NOTCHs wouldn't clash with the villagers and the dragons wouldn't have a bunch of things to wreck....

[???] - And then this lovely vision showed up

[Doc] If you want out... you can come join us on the outside seed... there are lots more people there.

[???] - Even the ladies?

[Doc] I don't know how much luck you'll have, but yeah.

[???] - Then lead the way~

[Doc] Well hang on, I did come here to do something. I have to visit the NOTCH village first.

[???] - But they're so boring!

[alexine] I am not use to this flirting

[Doc] Well.... they were in constant conflict. Most of them are tramatized. They need peace and quiet. - Is moving in that direction-

[???] - Then I'll just stay here with this lovely visage before me

[alexine] -follows doc-

[???] - No! Come back my angel!

[Buff] Follows them

-A very tiny dragon flits by, almost hummingbird like in it's nature-

[Buff] Follows it with his eyes- So tiny...

[Doc] Reaches the village and looks for the head NOTCH

[NOTCHAI] Is helping a few others move things into the new warehouses-

[Buff] Waves to him- Hi again!

[NOTCHAI] - Oh, hello

[Buff] Need any help?

[Doc] just who I was looking for, I need to talk to you. 

[NOTCHAI] - I think we're almost finished but if you want to go inside and see if there's anything else left to move, feel free to. And what is it Doctor?

[Buff] Hustles inside to help out-

[Doc] Well... Cp went out and had a chat with the dev team... Jeb and the rest of the bunch... They found out you guys were here. They thought you were all dead. They changed some of the generation protocals and having this many NOTCHs unaccounted for is causing a problem...

[NOTCHAI] Pales a little- Are you... Are you saying we have to leave?

[Doc] NO! You don't have to leave! But I said I'd take a headcount. They want to trace who all your brines are and make them new NOTCHs if they're still alive. To keep things balanced.

[NOTCHAI] Breaths a sigh of relief- A head count I can get you. I think there's about 32 of us, I can have a more exact number in a few days

[Doc] Actually I need your identifer numbers. - Xe holds out a book. - Can you just get everyone to sign it with them?

[NOTCHAI] - I can try

[Doc] I understand if some of your people are too far gone to remember or know what they're being asked. Just do your best. You'll all be listed as inactive when we're done. Plus I can make a whitelist for this server with all your names.

[Tsunami] Swoops close, looking for wandering babies-

[???] Is grumbling in the background-

[Buff] Whoah!

[alexine] -watches tsunami fly by-

[NOTCHAI] - Is there anything else you need of me?

[Doc] Nah... but I can introduce you to your host. He doesn't have a name yet, but this is your server- Gestures at the grumpy man

[???] - I wanna go where the ladies are!

[NOTCHAI] - Oh dear...

[Doc] He's a bit annoyed because it's just you guys and the dragons. Though I suspect courting a fem Testificate probably wouldn't satisfy him anyway.

[NOTCHAI] - I see...

[Doc] Either way, I'm gonna borrow him since he seems pretty lonely. It won't make any difference for you guys. Flux doesn't live on the server she belongs too either.

[Buff] Comes back - that was invigorating!

[NOTCHAI] - Very well, do take care Doctor

[Doc] Thank you. I'll check back in a few days.

[NOTCHAI] - I'll have as many of the numbers ready for you by then as I can

[Doc] Opens the portal again and Buff hops through-

[???] - We're going now?

[alexine] -walks though-

[Doc] Gestures from the other side of the hole- come on

[???] Goes through-

[Deer] - Doc... What did you do?

[Flux] - I feel it too...

[Doc] chat- I didn't do anything! Sheesh... It was Flux this time. When she tried to take over the subseed it generated it's own server avatar to protect itself!

[Deer] - Oh! Well then tell them welcome for me!

[Flux] - I... Apologize. I wasn't aware my actions would cause that

[Doc] I'm bringing him up now - Is leading them out of the tunnels-

[???] Tries to take Alexine's hand- Will my vision from above show me around?

[Doc] Eyeroll - 

[Buff] Steps up into the sun and streches-

[alexine] I mean I guess I can but there are other people who know everywhere better then me

[???] - Ah, but you are like the first rays of the sun!

[Doc] Lets just go the castle... please?

[???] - A castle? Does it house a queen?

[Buff] I'm heading into town for a bit, if no one minds. 

[Doc] Laughs - If you ask Cp, he'll say that's me... Go ahead Buff. 

[alexine] I live in a small house in an oasis in a desert

[???] Is suddenly kneeling in front of Doc- My lady! I apologize! I had no idea!

[Doc] Blushes- Only about 50% of the time... - a little shyly- My mate's much prettier actually. 

[???] - ?

[Doc] It's complicated. I change my gender like most people change their socks.

[???] - So... You're sometimes male?

[Doc] Yeah. Depends on my mood. Sometimes I'm a dragon too. 

[???] Sighs dejectedly-

[Doc] Come on, lets get you a bed at least. Reset your spawn point. My dwelling is huge and people usually stay with me until they decide to build their own places.

-On a different server, but technically not that far away- 

A figure is crossing a vast desert following a trail no one else can see. The mobs see them, but shy away in fear of their aura and confident step. 

The ruins of a desert temple seem to rise from the sands as night falls and the figure pulls their tattered shirt closer to themselves and hurries inside. They explore the small space throughly before knocking some blocks away to reveal a staircase. The tunnel is dark and they strike a torch to see as they descend. 

The yellow light flickers on the walls, showing glimpses of the artwork that covers them. They stop to examine a small carved figure with white eyes on a mountain of skulls and pass a finger over the image thoughtfully. 

The space in the center of the room once contained a trunk, but it was looted and removed a long time ago. Thoughtfully they stand on the spot and look around before doing something no Steve or brine would ever do. They tap out a block directly above them, and cough a little as a small dusty space in the ceiling is revealed. They climb up and shine the torch into the space. 

[???] You missed something Herobrine...

There's a small plain trunk in a hole only big enough for itself. They open it and rummage inside. 

There's some old armor the color of netherbricks, boots and a chestplate. Either would break and despawn under the smallest blow, so they leave them where they are. There are a few other things as well, just ingots, a little redstone and a single lonely diamond. And there, just there in the corner, something white and smooth. 

Fingers close around it and pull it out. It's a sort of cloak, made of spider threads. Soft as a cloud and tattered on the edges. The figure regards it curiously, running their hands over it to search for any trick or glitch. 

Nothing... They hop back down to the floor, pulling the fabric over their head and drawing the hood down to cast their face in shadows.

[???] It will do... 

\- They finger the diamond and the torch light throws a few reflected shards of light on the walls. They can feel the echos of their quarry even now, and it's time to move on. They pause only to conceal the trunk in the ceiling, and then leave the sand temple to guard it's remaining secrets alone.

[Lie] Does s sneeze teleport and ems up near Docs castle- Damn it...

[Doc] Is walking up with [???] and sees her- oh hey Lie.

[Lie] - Hm? Oh her Doc

[???] Is quick to take Lies hand- Enchanté~

[Lie] - Er, Doc?

[Doc] He's new.... and a bit desperate. He's the server we put all the NOTCHs and dragons on. He's been a bit lonely.

[Lie] - Another one? And sorry, but I'm taken

[???] - Oh I'm sure I can fix that ~

[Doc] Puts a hand on his arm - Just don't... her husband will literally cut you into several small pieces while screaming profanities and then run to the spawn to do it again. And I'll be the unlucky fucker who has to deal with the aftermath. I am just taking you to find a bed and food if you want it.

[???] - But this beauty is right here! She's the only drink I need

[Doc] You know what... you need some relief. I'll admit it. As the resident doctor I'll provide. Sorry to do this in front of you Lie. - Xe gathers a bit of statick around hir right hand and presses it to his belly to give him a deep orgasmic shock.

[???] Yelps and falls to the ground in surprise-

[Lie] Blushes a little-

[Doc] Sorry to be so direct, but you must be ready to explode if you're acting so desperate.

[???] Just gives a thumbs up-

[Doc] Holds out a hand to help him up-

[???] Takes it- I'll have to keep that trick of yours in mind

[Lie] - This is what I get for sneezing...

[Doc] Anytime, I have no cool-down for that move- Puts out a small wool square and holds it out to her- tissue?

[Lie] - Thanks Doc- Takes the wool and blows her nose

[???] - So about this food...

[Doc] Yes? Do you have some dietary restrictions?

[???] - I don't think so...

[Doc] Then come on. Lie? You're always welcome as well.

[Lie] - Sure, why not

[Doc] Heads for the side door into the vine room-

[Grinny] Is right on the other side of the door-

[Doc] Looks down- Oh hey Grinny. Hows your day going? - Reaches down and pats his head gently- 

[Grinny] - Fuck off, I'm sleeping

[Doc] Okay... sorry to disturb- Xe walks around him and motions for hir guest to do the same-

[???] - What is wrong with him?

[Doc] He's been hurt by some very bad people, both physically and emotionally. He's bitter because of it and I don't blame him. Grinny's smarter then a lot of people I've met. I mostly just make sure he's fed and safe and give him his space.

[???] - Poor thing  
[Lie] - He's gotten a little better, he does look a bit fuzzier then the last time I saw him

[Doc] I'm a bit concerened with how long it's taking him to get his fur back... I hope it's not a coding issue.

[Steve] Is already downstairs, he's reading a book at the table while TLOT fusses in the kitchen with several lemons. 

[TLOT] Is squeezing them a bit too hard, he's getting the juice, but also making a mess on the counter.

[Doc] Greets them as they come in. 

[TLOT] Stares for a moment - Did you take in another human Doc?

[Doc] No this one's another server. He's attached to the NOTCH/dragon seed. He's so new he doesn't even have a name yet. 

[???] Sniff the air for food-

-There's some soup bubbling on the furnace that TLOT was working on as well.

[Doc] Can we get a bit of whatever you're doing TLOT?

[Lie] Takes a seat at the table-

[TLOT] Sure! - He pours out several bowls of the cheesy chicken soup and passes them around the table, before going back to his lemons.

[Steve] Hi new person! I'm Father Steve and this is my husband, Herobrine the Lord of Tears. Just Steve and TLOT for short

[???] Starts to immediately devour the food as quickly as he can while giving Steve a quick wave-

[Doc] Gets him some bread as well and ducks as a bit of lemon shoots past hir head- You don't have to fist them TLOT. Go slow!

[Lie] - TLOT... There's an easier way...

[TLOT] Is squeezing the small fruit one handed in his vice-like grip - hmm?

[Lie] Takes one of the not mutilated lemons and rolls it on the counter with a bit of pressure before grabbing a knife and slicing the fruit in half. She squeezes it with her hand under it while over the pail and the juice comes out easily while her hand catches the seeds.- There, like that

[???] Basically snatches the bread from Docs hand to start eating it-

[Gambet] -Approaches the pile of babies and single large dragon from the air, large wings flared out- There you are...

[Endrea] Lifts her head to look at the male dragon- Shhh, they've decided to rest

[Endrea] Does a quick check on the babies-

[Gambet] I care not if they've decided to rest. -Leans head over Endrea and nips Alan from her back, putting them on his, between his wings. The hatchling just snuffles and curls back up-

[Endrea] Growls a little- Do not forget who's territory you are in

[Ashe] Stirs a little-

[Gambet] -Snuffs a bit and turns from Endrea to make sure Alan is secure- I haven't.

[Endrea] - You do not have to be so defensive Gambet

[Gk] is spying on them from behind a sand dune and scowls at Gambet

[Gambet] I will be as defensive as I see fit. -Nudges Alan a bit before looking at the other children sitting around Endrea-

[Gk] Flounces out and strolls by Gambet, fluttering his tentacles to make himself look bigger. He sits down firmly next to Endrea and flicks his long forked tongue at Gambet - it's bad to not let your kid socialize, don't be such an asshole

[Gambet] Alan socialized enough for today. The only reason it got this far away from me is that Liz has some damn fast legs on hir. -Slight embarrassed look and eyeing of the snoozing Liz-

[Gk] Yanno... I used to give Doc shit about their gender presentation and since then I've learned better and stopped doing it. So I'm telling you straight, you keep calling that kid 'it' you and me are gonna have some serious issues... 

[Endrea] - Besides, it's alright to trust either one of us with Allan, we both have experience with disabled children- Glances at Ashe

[Gambet] -Just stares blankly at GK for a second or two- ... It is how things are done, it is an it until it decides for itself. It has not chosen yet, and I Have asked towards whether or not it is uncomfortable with it. Each time, it has said no. So I will not cease simply because it makes you uneasy.

[Ashe] Yawns and wakes up- Uncle GG?

[Gambet] -Looks at Ashe and steps back a bit-

[Ashe] Notices Gambet and cocks head at him a little- Who are you?

[Gambet] I'm Gambet. Alan's dad. -Lowers upper body a bit so Ashe can see Alan nestled between his wings-

[Ashe] - Oh, I'm Ashe, and the two under mama's wrong are my siblings, Willow and Oak

[Gambet] I see. Wonderful family you have, Ashe.

-Gambet hesitates for a second before laying down across from them-

[Ashe] - Yeah, mama's sort of the surrogate mom for everyone here, Shes fed just about every baby dragon and bathed them to!

[Gambet] Oh? Then she's doing wonderfully.

[Endrea] - Truly though Gambet, if you need help or just a break, don't hesitate to come to me or GK

[Gambet] I appreciate the offer, but will politely decline. I don't trust him, and I barely trust you. No offense.

[Endrea] - Gambet, your child has been alone with me and the other children, and no harm has come to them. Does that count for nothing?

[Gambet] It counts for very little.

[Endrea] Huffs a little- Then look at the state of the other children, would they not be happy and healthy otherwise?

[Gambet] Oh, of course. You clearly do a good job. But I have... a lot of trust issues. A lot. And I know for absolute certain that Alan is safe when it is nestled between my wings. With you? Possibly. Likely, but there is still the possibility, and I won't risk my child like that.

[Endrea] - Gambet... My children are not by blood, they are adopted, but I will fight anything tooth and nail and even give my life if it means defending them, plus every child should have both a mother and father figure

[Gambet] -Snorts a bit and looks away- We had a caretaker and a clawful of dragons looking over us until we are of age where I came from. The only thing stopping me from murdering them while they are so close is that I'm pretty sure Liz is pretty emotionally attached to them... -Snuffs and rests head on paws- A mother and father figure are overrated.

[Endrea] - Try saying that when you've never had one

[Gambet] I'm certain I just did.

[Endrea] - I have lived many lives and my first several were completely alone, nobody to help or teach me anything. The first time I had a figure to help guide me, it was so amazing. I finally realized how much easier it could be, how much stronger I became with their help

[Gambet] -Regards Endrea silently, tail giving a slight flap- ....I see.

[Gk] is still annoyed with Gambet and snaps out of it when Ashe says his name- what is it kiddo? 

[Ashe] Turns to look back at GK- I did more flying today!

[Gk] Pats his head with a wingtip- good job Ashe, I'm proud of you. 

[Ashe] - CP helped me!

[Endrea] - I speak the truth Gambet, you can even ask GK

[Gambet] I don't particularly care for his opinion, so I'll decline.

[Endrea] - I'm sure in time you'll find at least a few things in commn

[Gk] I think I'm being insulted a little bit...

[Endrea] Nuzzles GK a little- Hush and pay attention to your nephew

[Ashe] - Uncle GG! Watch me!- Runs a little ways off to show off how much better he's gotten

[Gk] Watches Ashe proudly- Hell yeah 

[Gk] if you want to be a stubborn ass then go right ahead. But everybody helped raise Endrea, and I think she's been much better off for it. There's nothin wrong with being a single parent. - sneers a little- As long as you don't suck at parenting. 

[Gambet] And that snotty attitude is why I don't care for your opinion. -snuffs and gets up carefully-

[Gk] Like I give a fuck. 

[Gambet] -Looks up at the sky a bit before to his back where Alan is curled up- Hmm... -Turns and starts to walk off- Goodbye Endrea and family. -Over shoulder-

[Gk] Soft mutter - jerk-weed...

[Gambet] -Just out of range snort as he leaves-

[Doc] Eats hir own food carefully and then checks on hir guest. 

[Steve] Anybody want pie? 

[???] - What's pie?

[TLOT] Manages to deal with the rest of the lemons and doles out some lemonade as well. - Thanks lie- he's just holding a handful of the tiny, wet seeds

[Steve] Mostly pumpkin and sugar. It's super good. - goes to fetch some from the kitchen- 

[Lie] - You could always plant those outside, maybe spread the lemon trees around

[Stev] -Pokes in, turning head back and forth. He was clearly drawn by the smell of food-

[TLOT] I probably should. Give our Cheerie trees some company. But i wonder if they might make them glitch... Could be interesting

[Lie] - You might end up with limes if they glitch

[Steve] Hey brother! Want some food? 

[TLOT] What's a lime? 

[Stev] Yeah! I was wondering what was cookin'. Smells good...

[Lie] - A green version of a lemon that has a different taste

[Steve] Makes him a bowl of soup and brings it and several pies to the table. 

[???] Starts devouring everything placed in front of him-

[TLOT] Hmm. Okay, I'll let you know how it goes. Maybe call you in to give them a booster if nothing's happening? 

[Lie] - Sure

[Doc] Is quietly wondering where hir mate and child might be

[Stev] -Moves to the table and sits, although he does take a second to just stare at the chairs. He's more used to sitting on the floor at a lower table.-

[Steve] Wow you must be starved, here, this should help. - He sets a golden apple in front of ???

[???] Reaches for the apples and quickly bites into it-

[Doc] You okay Stev? 

[Stev] Yeah Doctor. I'm feeling a lot better. -Poke soup bowl a bit- I can use magic again, kind of. -tries the soup-

[Doc] Really? Good, I presume that means you're recovering nicely. You let me know if you need anything. 

[Stev] Will do...

[Stev] -Noms food-

[Doc] Is suddenly startled and pulls hir carrot phone out, it's vibrating wildly and xe peers at it - what the fuck? Lie... it's for YOU. 

[Lie] - What?

[Doc] Gives her the carrot. The message on it is from Ever. - "I know what I want. I'll send you the details if you're ready. If it's too hard I'll understand." What the heck is that supposed to mean?

[Lie] - It's... A friend of Ardens...- She quickly sends a text back asking what it is Ever would like

[Doc] Adds a text asking how they got the number. 

[Ever] I spend a lot of time on the internet myself. There are whispers in forums, meant to catch the right white eyes...

[Doc] Cryptic bastard.... everybody thinks they're a hacker these days.

[Lie] - He kinda has to be considering what he's tasked with guarding

[Doc] Looks at the next message. - Awww, fuck.... I am not doing this alone.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Sammn] Do what alone?

[Lie] - Oh! Sammn, I didn't hear you come down

[Doc] Something dangerous... Sammn do you know how to use a gun?

[Sammn] A gun? No, swords and other type of stuff, yes. If you show me, I could probably get the hang of it.

[Lie] - I... actually do...

[Doc] That'll do. It would be best to have one more though.

[Steve] Not it!

[TLOT] Well duh.

[hg] -comes down into the kitchen- hello?

[Doc] I am going to make this as short a trip as possible. We'll have to play to get what he wants....

[Stev] What's a gun?

[Doc] Complicated tech. It's very unfair.

[Doc] Hg I'm volunteering you. We're going into a swampy zone anyway. You can water whatever the heck you want. 

[hg] if I see new plants can we take some?

[Doc] YES. - Xe's already making a hole - Lets get this over with

[HG] -is right behind doc ready to go.-

[TLOT] Safe trip- 

[Doc] I'll be home really shortly if not - Heads outside and beckons them to follow

[Lie] Get's ready to go and follows-

[Sammn] -shrugs - Why not?

[Doc] Closes the wall behind them and hurries into the darkness - There's really nothign I can say beyond, be prepared to fight. And if someone falls just run to them and click on them.

[Lie] Summons a few of her offensive pods-

[HG] fight!?

[Doc] Dials into a multiplayer lobby and there's a shimmer in the air - Stupid consoles... I really prefer playing online- Xe types in player names and there's a sucking sensation as they're drawn in. 

[Lie] - Oh that felt weird

[Sammn] - blinks is confusion - Whoa

[HG] what was that?

-The four drop down from a few inches into a dilapidated building in a swamp, the air is thick with buzzing insects and fog. The windows are boarded over and there's a distinct sense of impending doom. Each person is suddenly holding a small handgun and a survival knife.

-There's a faint groan from outside-

[Lie] Summons more vines and offensive pods to back each person up- Doc... Is this what I think it is?

[Sammn] - looks over knife & gun -

[Doc] Yes? Maybe? Probably? Did you like FPS games out there?

[Lie] - Nope, I'm horrible at them

[Doc] Fuuuck. Everybody take a window. 

[HG] I don't know what these are -is talking about the gun and knife-

[Lie] - More offensive pods, got it

[Doc] Hg just point it at anythign nasty and pull the trigger-

[HG] okay

[Lie] - What about ammo? How much do we have?

[Doc] Just a little. Fire for the heads-

-There's a ripping noise as the first few zombies pull at the boards over the windows-

[Doc] Take a window!

[Lie] Raises the gun and shoots-

[HG] -panic and runs really fast in a circle-

[Sammn] - holds up her knife and concentrates on it, whispering under her breath - morsus ignis - and a red glow covers the knife.

[Doc] Dammit Hg! Focus!

[Lie] Uses her vines to help reinforce the windows- What are we after Doc?

[HG] -calms down a little and waters the reinforcing vines so they stay stronger longer-

[Doc] A very special gun. But we have to play to get it because it can only be bought! - Xe swipes at the zombies outside the windows-

[Lie] Takes headshots from close range until she's out of bullets-

[Doc] No! You have to let them rip the boards! You get money from fixing them as well as kills!

[Doc] We can't leave the room till we get over 1200!

[Sammn] - runs at the closest zombie and starts to carve into whatever piece of it she can reach -

[HG] -offers lie his gun because he doesn't really understand how to use it-

-Sammn is racking up good points for using the knife-

[Lie] - Doc I let this window fall and I'LL die

[Doc] Don't let it fall! Let them rip a board and then fix it!

[Sammn] - digs into the next zombie, smiling -

[Lie] Lets her vines pull back a little-

-Suddenly there's a lull and a creshendo in the background. It's silent for a few moments-

[Doc] Fuck! Round change

[Sammn] - someone give me their knife.

[HG] -runs around really fast using the knife to hit the zombies then get out of the way before they can hit him-

[Lie] - Here, I'll focus on fixing things

[Doc] Hits a spot in the air and checks the score- We can run! Sammn you get the door! You have the most!

[Sammn] - nods, still smiling -

[Doc] Leads the way down some stairs, there's already more groaning ouside the little wooden compound as the next wave of zombies shamble out of the swamp-

[Lie] - Let's hurry up with this!

[HG] -follows doc-

[Sammn] - brings up the rear -

[Doc] Throws a grenade outside - Shit I forgot I had those! Just swing your arm to throw!

[Lie] - I'd rather not!

-Down stairs is a series of rooms in a circle with more boarded windows and several closed doors. Once back inside Doc runs to a wooden box the size of a coffin and kicks it viciously-

[Lie] - Why are there outlines of guns on the wall?

-There's a light as it opens and a variety of weapons scroll in the glow - 

[Doc] come on baby please! Just tap em Lie! If you have the money It'll give you a better gun!

[HG] -is trying not to panic and run around in a circle again-

-The Box settles on grenade launcher- 

[Doc] You fucker! - takes it anyway- 

[Lie] - Should I give it a try Doc?

[Sammn] - is trying to watch everything and look everywhere - We need to move soon, I can hear more coming.

-The zombies are getting into the outer part of the compound-

[HG] -hears them and panics again-

[Doc] No! This bastard box has what we need, but it's on random. Someone else try!

[Lie] Kicks the box-

-The scrolls goes wild as before and settles on a small ray gun-

[Lie] - Doc?

[Doc] Dammit- Xe's firing the grenade launcher into the yard and zombie bits are going everywhere- Just take it!

[Lie] Takes the gun- HG! You give it a try!

[Sammn] - runs over and kicks the box hard -

[HG] -finally calms down- ok I will wait after sammn goes

-The box gives her a semiautomatic-

[HG] -kicks the box-

\- Gives a very ugly monkey toy holding cymbals, theres a lot of tnt straped to it's back-

[Lie] - ZOMBIES ARE GETTING CLOSER!

-The hordes are pilling up int he far doorway under their covering fire-

[Sammn] - gets ready to attack, both knives at the ready -

This message has been removed.

[Sammn] - snarls and launches herself at the first zombie, taking it down and out of the way -

[HG] -throws the monkey at the middle of zombies-

[Doc] Holy crap there are lots! Fuck you Sam! 

-There's some echo-y demonic laughter- 

MAX AMMO

[Doc] Somebody get that ammo box!

-There's a floating box nearby with some zombies near it

[Lie] Keeps backing up-

[Sammn] - is already up and slashing at the next closest zombie, oblivious to anything but killing -

-The monkey starts to clap it's cymbals and bounce around and the zombies go towards it-

\- After a jaunty tune it violently explodes, takign a bunch of undeads with it-

[Lie] Yelps as a zombie grabs her from behind and she falls-

[HG] -runs fast to grab the ammo box then get away from the zombies it useing his knife to keep the zombie away-

-Everyone with a gun has full bullets again-

[Doc] Runs to Lie, clicking on her frantically and then helping her up-

[Lie] - Thanks...

[HG] -tries to fire the gun the recoil to much for him he fall back-

[Sammn] - wades in the next group, slashing at everything moving -

[Doc] You're welcome! Fuck I've got enough! One more shot and then it may fly away - Doc kicks the box again with renewed desperation-

-There's a light as the box scrolls and flickers...-

[HG] -gets back up and runs around very fast to try and distract the zombies-

-Zombies chase Hg-

[Lie] Keeps her back to Docs-

[Sammn] - starts laughing -

-The box lands on something that make Doc laugh in a very upsetting way-

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] Takes the gigantic rifle off the box, it's covered with wires and tubes and the end is like a curled spider with lightning dancing amidst it legs. Hir eyes are firey- This is it! Everyone to me! Now!

[HG] -is trying to slash at the zombies while running around then runs to doc-

[Sammn] - tries backing up, still slashing -

[Doc] Waits until they're clear and fires the huge gun, blinding lighting leaps from the end of it to the closest zombie and it freezes as the electricity barbecues it and them jumps to the next and then the next taking out the entire crowd in a blinding blast of electricity. Doc starts laughing wildly, way too overstimulated-

[Lie] - Can we go now?

[HG] yes I want to go home

[Sammn] - just smiles creepily, waiting -

-There's another cresendo of music and a brief silence. Fog starts creeping from every doorway. A female voice twisted with hate and echos fills the air, FETCH ME THEIR SOULS! -

[HG] -is now froze in fear he can't move-

-The air is filled with howls and Doc seems to break out of their sudden mania as the undead dogs charge them from three different directions- 

[Lie] - Doc! Let's go!

[Doc] TIME TO GO! - Xe makes a hole and shoves them all out into a weird space. it's mostly an orangy wall facing a lot of black nothing-

[Lie] - Doc, do you want me to take the gun to Ever?

[Doc] Let me catch my breath....

-The air is full of tinkly piano music-

[HG] -collapse on to the floor to much adrenaline he is dizzy-

[Doc] Leans against the wall - Fuck... I felt like my hearts were gonna explode... People do this shit for fun?

[Sammn] - growls softly, still on edge -

[Lie] - Well it's quite a bit different if you're out there...

[Doc] Lets all just chill for a minute... Besides - Xe turns the gun over in hir hands to look at the ammo cartriges- It only has three shots. I need to make some more of these little light bulb things for him first.

[Lie] - Alright

[HG] everything is spinning

[Doc] That what lobbies are for. Just taking a breather for a minute. Should I just carry everyone back? It might be quicker

[Lie] - Sure, why not.

[HG] yes please I can tell which way is up or down

[Sammn] - mutters under her breath - Bello infernum. If its easier.

[Doc] Puts the gun away and shifts into hir dragon shape - Just hop on, I'll take it easy.

[Lie] Climbs on-

[HG] -tries to get on but goes the wrong way-

[Sammn] - turns HG around and hosts him up -

[HG] thank you

[Sammn] - nods and climbs on behind -

[Doc] Waits for them to get situated and walks out of the game lobby and back through the void. It's chilly out there and it feels good after the hot fug of the swamp. Xe comes back into the server by the bay and flops on the ground. - I think I just want to roll over in the water. I feel gross. It's gonna take forever to get my clothes clean

[Lie] Climbs off- Just let me know when you're done making the extra ammo and I'll take it over

[Doc] Will do. Thanks for the help guys.

[HG] -rolls off of doc back-

[Sammn] - jumps down - That was.... interesting.

[Doc] I've been in that game before but a different level - xe slips into the cool water- 

[Doc] You looked like you were enjoying yourself Sammn. And sorry for yelling fuck you Sam, that's the name of the little girl who controls the zombies and announces the rounds. 

[Sammn] - frowns - I didn't even notice Doc, I was ... caught up in.... killing? Sorry. I feel like I've done a lot of fighting before.

[Doc] Well you showed up looking like you'd walked out of a war zone. I fugured you had some experience. And that game is made for four players. - turns to Hg- You did good too. I was kind of afraid you'd run away from the group and we'd have to go searching for you.

[HG] -give a thumbs up-

[Doc] Notices that Hg still has the ray gun- Are you going to hang on to that? Or should I get rid of it? It's rather dangerous

[HG] -hold the gun out for doc to take he is to far dizzy to get up again-

[Doc] Takes it and it melts in hir claws, xe shakes a paw and the bits despawn- thank you. I really don't like having guns on the server.

[Sammn] - realizes she's still holding both knives - Can I keep these?

[Doc] Knives are fine, they're just small swords after all.

[Doc] Paddles with hir paws - You can join me if you want. I bet you're all just as sweaty and bloody as I am.

[Sammn] Victori spoliaque pergit. - She puts them away, looking at herself.

[Doc] Gives her a curious look- Magick words?

[Sammn] Ah... no. I'm not sure what language, but it translates to "To the victor, goes the spoils."

[Doc] I like it. Though it was easier to get what I wanted from that game the last time I was there...

[Sammn] - nods, distracted in thought - If you don't need me for anything else, I'll take my leave.

[HG] -finally get up- that was crazy

[Doc] If you wish. Thank you again Sammn

[Sammn] Anytime. - she turns and staggers off -

[Lie] - I think I'll steal the tub in the lab if you don't mind

[HG] hey doc can we still get the goat?

[Doc] Dunks hir head and shakes some of the blessedly cold water off hir mane- Yeah... why the fuck not? I'm already dirty.

[Crim] - is lounging in a tree, but is woken by voices and splashing. Yawning he slips out of the tree, bounding over toward the noise. -

[Doc] Splashes around some more until xe's cool and then shakes off- They'll have to deal with dragon me though. My clothes are filthy.

[Crim] - come racing out of the tree line and scrabbles to a halt at the sight of Doc.

[Doc] Hey Crim, you look peppy today-

[Crim] Hi, hi! Yes. Yes, Crim is bored. Pinwheel no plays today. Hear noises, come see.

[Doc] We're going to visit another game, do you want to come?

[Crim] - cocks head to side - Is safe?

[Doc] It has a goofy physics engine but no fall damage, so pretty much, yeah.

[Crim] - nods - Crim come.

[Doc] Makes another little hole and scoots outside the firewall - FUUUUCK, still a little damp. Come on, I don't want to be out in the void for long. It's cold out here!

[HG] -follows doc-

[Crim] - lopes behind Hg -

[Doc] Makes a hole into the other game and scuttles quickly through into the space beyond-

\- they exit out into a small green field. There are two building, surrounded by a simple wooden fence. Beyond them, a forest stretches as far as the eyes can see. The sky is clear, the weather warm and the ground is covered in red apples. -

[Doc] Well this is nice. - Xe takes a little step and wobbles- woah! One to one! Gotta take it slow-

[HG] this place is nice and pretty

[Doc Just don't try to run-

[Crim] -scuttles out and trips over his feet, landing snout first in the dirt - Ouch.

[HG] why? -tries to walk then falls on his face- oh that's why.

[Doc] Just walk... You won't get hurt badly if you tumble but it's kind of annoying

[HG] why is this world walk so weird? -get back up and walks slowly-

[Doc] Because it's a silly game. You get scored for flinging yourself around and breaking things.

[HG] and there are goats here?

[Doc] Yep. Several different types.

[Crim] - slowly stands and carefully walks around, lifting his feet high before each step -

[Doc] Just picks a direction- Lets go this way-

[HG] -follows doc slowly-

\- they wander away from the farm, toward the trees, which thin out. Scattered around are strange contraptions that are barely standing or held together. There also seems to be tranches dug in places, barrels of apples, and in the distance, a gathering of white objects, huddled around a group of standing stones -

[Doc] Scuffs in the dirt and grabs an apple - Looks like someone was having a mock battle here?

[HG] we aren't going to have to fight again are we?

[Doc] I hope not, but anyone who gives me crap is in for a nasty suprise right now.

[Crim] - is bouncing around, play pouncing on the grass and trips again, knocking into a barrel, which sends it flying -

[Doc] Turns too quickly and hir tail hits one of the constructions, sending hir ragdolling to the ground- WHOOPS

[HG] -giggles because doc looks funny ragdolling everywhere-

[Crim] - stands and pounces toward another barrel, rebounding off of it and sending apples flying -

[Doc] Is all feet and eye watering angles-

[Doc] Very gingerly gets up again and minces carefully farther afield-

\- up ahead, the white objects have separated and look very similar to sheep. they are moving into a line blocking the path through the stones -

[HG] are what are those?

[Doc] Squints- I'm not sure...

[Crim] - comes racing past, once again tripping, this time knocking into a strange wheel shaped thing, sending it shooting straight toward the creatures ahead - No! Moves!

[Doc] Goes running after him - Be careful Crim! OH FUCK! Xe goes barreling into the sheep creatures and sends them flying-

[HG] -trips and manages to go rolling away from the sheep and stones-

[Crim] - tries to stop, bounces off Doc and shoots off a different direction -

[Doc] Hunkers close to the ground and scuttles like a salamander- Let's keep going! This area is too weird for me!

[HG] -gets up again- those aren't even goats

[Doc] I know there are goats here! It's in the title of the game! let's keep looking

[HG] if there is suppose to be goats they have to be some where

[Crim] - rolls to a stop and dizzily stares at a large shape off in the far distance - Maybe this ways?

[Doc] That's as good a plan as any. I'm with you Crim, lead the way

[HG] -is ready to follow crim and doc-

[Crim] - belly crawls till his head stops spinning - This place is odd, odd.

[Doc] It's actually too responsive...

\- the forest around them thickens and through the spaces between the trees, a large silver grey shape is visible. There is a odd hum in the air -

[Doc] Trips and knocks over a bunch of trees-

[HG] -trying not to trip on tree roots or tree-

[Crim] - is tip-toeing forward, trying not to trip or stumble -

[Doc] Tumbles over and clips into the ground unintentionally for once -

[HG] are you ok doc?

[Doc] Yeah! I'm not getting hurt but I feel like I have an extra pair of limbs! No offense Crim...

[Crim] Extra paws no helps!

[Doc] Hears the whirring sound and goes towards it-

[HG] what is that sound?

\- the sound increases and the shape is now clearer. It appears to be a giant dish shaped grey object, embedded into the ground. The sound it coming from a small opening in it's surface -

[HG] what is that?

[Doc] I don't know woooah! - Runs forward awkwardly and ends up barreling into the side of the thing-

\- there is a loud groan of metal buckling and a frantic bleating as the object tips over onto it's side more -

[Doc] Fuck it! - Xe use hir claws to tear into the metal like a tin can and pull it open-

\- the bleating gets louder as a white shape tumbles out of the tear and flops on the ground -

[Doc] Peers at it curiously to see if it's a goat-

[HG] -gets closer to the white shape-

[Goat] - stares cross-eyed at them - Bleah?

[Doc] There we go! One goat!

[HG] -offers the goat a carrot-

[Goat] - staggers to its feet and lips the carrot from HD, coating his hand in slobber -

[HG] -pet the goat-

[Doc] Decides to kick the UFO

\- the object rockets away, ricocheting off the trees and flying into the air as random object go flying out of the tear in the side. As it rolls away, the humming sounds slowly fades -

[Doc] Fuck that thing in particular. Is this an acceptable goat Hg?

[HG] yes

[Doc] Shall we go then? This engine is annoying...

[HG] yea this engine is very annoying -is getting ready to lead the goat with carrots-

[Doc] Makes a hole - At least I'm dry now...

[HG] -leads the goat with a carrot and it follows him-

\- In front of them, the trees shake and a LONG neck emerges. It keeps going up and up until it towers over them. A strange yellow spotted creature steps from the trees toward them -

[Crim] - squeaks and back peddles away from the things -

[Doc] Looks at it fearfully- What the actual fuck is that?!

[HG] -stop and the goat get the carrot- what the?

[LongGoat] - leans it's head down toward them, sticking out a long blue tongue -

[Doc] AHHHHGHHHH! - falls over and kicks feet - 

[Crim] - dashes into the hole -

[Doc] Manages to right hirself and runs the hell out of the game and back into the void-

[HG] -grabs another carrot and leads the goat into the void-

[Doc] Closes the opening quickly - THAT WAS WEIRD.

[Crim] - cowers - Me want home now please.

[HG] -the goat keeps trying to get the carrot but hg is keeping just out of reach-

[Doc] Yeah, it's this way- Leads

[Doc] Looks back at the goat - It has a weird tongue...

[HG] even so they are a cute goat

[Doc] Yeah it's cute. Just kinda silly looking. - Xe makes a hole into the server again and they come out near where they left Just on the opposite side of the bay, facing the castle- 

[Crim] - shakes himself and flops on the ground, rolling around -

[Doc] Loafs in the grass. - Thank goodness for familiar physics.

[HG] -once in the server lets the goat grab it and the goat grabs it with it's tongue then noms it-

[Doc] Shifts back to hir smaller self. - If you guys will excuse me, I need to go wash my everything.

[Crim] - yawns - Byes, me go naps now.

[HG] not a problem bye doc -turn around to find the goat walking off before running after it to lead it to his place-

[Doc] Goes back inside, nimbly stepping over Grinny and heading for the lab.

[Doc] Passes by Arden's room and heard him talking quietly inside. Xe pauses for a moment and hears some soft murmuring in response that can only belong to Zeke. Xe smiles and keeps walking, going down into the lab proper. 

[Galvantua] Crawls along the ceiling and chitters at Doc worriedly, smelling the blood on hir clothes. 

[Doc] it's okay, none of this is mine. 

[Galvantula] Happier electrical noises- 

[Doc] Xe sits down on the floor and yanks hir boots off before stripping fully, washing hir clothes in the cold water and hirself in the lava pool. 

[Galvantula] Settles into a cozy corner of the ceiling. 

[Deer] is looking for Doc and has Yaunfen with her. She heads down into the lab-

[Doc] Is leaning thoughtfully on the edge of the lava tub, watching hir clothes swirl around on the water side and shed little red pixels-

[Deer] - Doc...

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Doc] Oh. There you are, sorry for all the rushing in and out. I had some special requets to tend too. For the most part it was nerve-wracking and not fun, so you missed nothing.

[Deer] - Where did you go?

[Yaunfen] Jumps into the water side of the tub-

[Doc] Gets splashed and chuckles- Silly... A game with unending hordes of bloodthirsty Nazi Zombies and a ridiculious physics game about goats wrecking things.

[Deer] - Those sound like two vastly different games...

[Doc] Shrugs- Ever asked Lie for a ginormous lightning gun, we had to play the game a little to get it. And Hg still wanted a goat so...

[Deer] - Ever?

[Doc] Some friend of Ardens that Lie talked too.

[Deer] - Oh! Well that's nice. Maybe we should get her a way of communicating with them a bit better? And I thought you said no gun would ever be on this server?

[Doc] Yeah, I need to make her a phone or a laptop. You're right and I still intend for that to be the case. It has some kind of special ammunition that looks like a lightbulb and it only fires three shots before needing a reload. I just need to copy the bulbs so I can give him a decent stack and I'll ship the thing off ASAP. In the meantime it's not leaving my inventory or eyesight. 

[Deer] - I suggest you hurry with that then, I don't want that here for long

[Doc] I will. Let me get dressed at least. And give you a warning... the new server is.... pretty desperate. He'll probably hit on you. Just be firm with him. - Xe pulls up out of the lava, crossing hir legs demurely- 

[Deer] - Right, what's his name?

[Doc] Starts fishing hir clothes out of the water and drying them - He doesn't have one.

[Deer] - I wonder if that's normal? I was spawned with a name... But I don't know about Flux...

[Doc] Maybe Flux just chose a name for herself? You can always ask her. And yours is certainly descriptive, my dearest.

[Deer] Leans over and kisses Doc- So where is the new server?

[Doc] Happy noises- Likely still in the kitchen with TLOT and Steve.

[Deer] - You do what you need to do, I'll go see them. Do you want Yaunfen or should they come with me?

[Doc] I'll come with you. Just give me a sec- Xe hops into hir pants and puts hir boots and gloves back on- much better.

[Deer] - Come on Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] - Okay!- Runs up and takes Doc's hand since they are human at the moment

[Doc] Swings their arm a little bit- Having a good day sweetie?

[Yaunfen] Nods eagerly- Mama let me feed the slimes!

[Doc] Awww. And I bet the slimes appreciated it as well. Wait until you see Hg's new goat, they're really silly looking and you can feed them too.

[Yaunfen] - A goat?

[Doc] Helps them up the steps- It's a little animal, like a baby horse, but the head has floppy ears and swept back horns like Gk. 

[Deer] Glances back at them with a smile-

[Yaunfen] - A baby?

[Doc] You know, a little version of an adult animal. Like Hyrule.

[Yaunfen] - Oh... We go get candy?

[Doc] Sure. we're just going to the kitchen. What would you like? - Passes into the dining room-

[TLOT] You were gone a while-

[Yaunfen] - Lollipop! Lollipop!

[???] Spots Deer- Why hello there~

[Doc] I can do that. - Give the other server a look- This is my mate Deerheart. She is this server.

[???] - What? Damnit! Why is it every pretty lady is already taken?

[Doc] Thinks of Sammn briefly and then realizes that Sammn might kill him.... - 

[TLOT] Hears the thought and gives the tiniest snort-

[Steve] Mix is single....

[Deer] - Welcome, you can call me Deer

[???] Slides closer to Steve- Who is this Mix?

[Steve] She's a - almost says female Steve- She's a brine. Really cute, brown hair in a bob, sometimes green eyes, little glowing freckles.

[???] - Sounds adorable!

[TLOT] She's tough too. I've seen her wrestle dinosaurs.

[Doc] Gets a very large lollipop for Yaunfen and gives it to them.

[Yaunfen] Eagerly takes it and starts sucking on it, warily eyeing ???-

[Doc] Is keeping an eye on Deerheart as well to make sure she's not getting annoyed.

[Deer] Is finding the situation a bit amusing-

[Lie] Walks into the kitchen, still covered in zombie blood-

[Doc] Umm Lie? I thought you were going to bathe?

[Steve] Lie! What happened to you?!

[Lie] - I was, but it's turned into an exercise in avoiding CP... And we had to fight zombies Steve... And I was the only one who freakin died!

[Doc] Why are you avoiding him? Is he being an asshole again? 

[Steve] You died!? 

[Doc] She went down. It's a game where you can only take one hit and then someone has to 'revive' you.

[Steve] Just one?! That's harsh...

[Lie] - I'm not sure what's gotten into CP... But he seems to be in a hunting mode...

[Doc] Suddenly has a realization- You have blood on you. He likes that, doesn't he?

[Lie] - Probably?

[TLOT] Absolutely. I'd bet you a diamond that's exactly the case.

[Lie] Groans-

[Doc] Should I just get you some different clothes?

[Deer] - Love, if you hurry with that thing so Lie can take it, then we can distract CP after finding him so Lie can bathe when she gets back

[Doc] Oh, right! - Xe takes otu the handful of bulbs and begins clicking on them in quick sucession until there's a whole pile. Xe rips apart a saddle bag so it's just one sack and packs the bulbs into the slots- I'm sorry Lie, I'm not comfortable having this thing here, it's too dangerous- Xe puts the bag on her shoulder and draws out the Wunderwaffe DG2 -

[Sammn] - is trying to make her way to her room, hears voices and detours - 

[TLOT] What the nether is that?! It's nearly as long as you are tall!

[Doc] It's a gun and it's going away ASAP.

[Steve] It looks scary.

[Lie] Holds her hands out for the gun-

[Doc] Heft the giant weapon and passes it to her- just be careful okay? It has a hair trigger and it's heavy as all get out

[Lie] - I can tell! I'll be right back- She focus' and creates an opening, thinking about the computer she and CP had left through last time and goes through the portal carefully

[Sammn] - stands in the doorway watching - 

-The room with the tree is quiet but there's a soft rattling of someone using a sewing machine in the study-

[Lie] Heads towards the noise and hefts the gun onto one shoulder before knocking-

[CP] Heads towards Lie's last known location as soon as he saw that she had left-

[Deer] - Sammn, are you here for some food?

[???] Perks a little-

[Sammn] - snaps back into focus - I was heading to my room, but yeah, figured a bite to eat would be good. 

[Ever] Peeks out the door and Karla looks up from her sewing- 

[Karla] Ah. You frind has come to visit us again, and fresh from battle it seems- 

[Ever] Oh my gods! Lie! Are you hurt?!

[Lie] - Eh heh... Had to be revived once, but we did get what you asked. Sorry bout the mess, but I ended up having to avoid the husband

[Deer] Bustles into the kitchen to start making food-

[???] Looks Sammn up and down a bit-

[TLOT] There's soup left too if you want some-

[Sammn] - wanders over to an empty seat - Anything will do, hard to sleep on an empty stomach. 

[Karla] Gets up to come look at her- Why is that? 

[Ever] Geeze... I thought it would be easy for you guys since you have wierd powers and stuff!

[???] - Hi~

[TLOT] Brings her a bowl of soup and some bread. The lemonade is still on the table.

[Lie] - Still had to actually play the game to get it, it basically comes from a random grab bag that's a chest... And I had to avoid the husband because blood is a turn on for him considering his murderous tendencies...

[Sammn] - nods thanks, then gives a look toward the other - Ah, ello. 

[???] - Please tell me you're single

[Karla] He's such a... vital creature...

[Ever] I know it's random, I thought you guys could just... I don't know, I'm sorry.

[Lie] - It's okay, was a bit of an adventure. And normally I wouldn't mind my husbands antics but it's difficult at the moment since I got a bit of an... Upgrade...

[Karla] Slinks over- What kind of 'upgrade'?

[Ever] Smiles despite himself- It can be a real rollercoaster. I'm really fond of that game.

[Sammn] - gives him a look and starts eating - 

[Lie] Sighs a little- I was... Deleted by a NOTCH recently, they managed to save my code and Doc made it so I'd be much harder to delete in the future. I can regenerate entire limbs if necessary, however, this also means that our previous birth control solution no longer works since my ovaries will now just regenerate and brines are VERY fertile

[???] Scoots closer-

[Karla] That's unfortunate. What about an IUD? Can't your doctor friend install one? 

[Ever] You can regrow limbs?! That's so wild!

[Lie] - I'm not sure... Ever, where do you want me to put this thing? It's heavy

[Sammn] - ignores and concentrates on eating - 

[???] - Well~

[Steve] She is, but you really need to work on your approach...

[???] - Well then do you want to go and do some things?

[Ever] Looks around for a free spot and indicates the big wooden table near the fireplace.

[TLOT] Things? Really?

[Lie] Carries it over and puts it down with a slight thud- Be careful, it does have a hair trigger-

[???] - What?

[Sammn] - finishes and stands, frowning. She walks pasts, flicking at hand at him and mutters - Silentium. 

[Ever] Is just oohing and ahhing all over it, looking at every little part- 

[Karla] Isn't saying anything but the bright copper tubing, and misty blue lights on the gun seem reflected in her intense stare.

[TLOT] Shakes his head. - Any chance you like Testificates?

[Lie] Puts the bag down as well- This has extra ammo for you guys-

[???] Tries to talk and can't-

[CP] Is listening at the top of the stairs-

[Ever] So excited he can hardly breathe - This is the best! - Opens the bag and starts at the grid inside of it with all the little bulbs- It looks like a trunk!

[Lie] - Well that is technically what it was...

[Ever] Is just as amazed at the bag now, he pulls out a tiny bulb and it pops to full size in his hand- AMAZING!

[Sammn] - Thanks for the food, if you'll excuse me. - heads out of the room

[Lie] - It's how it works in our game- She stretches a bit, glad to not be carrying the heavy gun anymore

[CP] Is wondering just where his wife got to-

[Karla] Is running a hand almost sensually along the top of the gun-

[Ever] Wait, so I can put anything in here and it just keeps? Like a minecraft trunk?!

[Lie] - Well, hopefully the others have had enough time to find CP and distract him so I can get a bath... Yeah, that's exactly what will happen. If you put hot food in there it will stay hot, same concept with cold and it won't expire either

[Karla] How extrodinarly useful...

[ever] Lie, if you ever need anything I can provide, just ask! Thank you so much!

[Lie] - No problem- She sends a quick message to Doc, asking if CP's been contained

[Doc] Taps back- I'm not sure where he is, we had a little issue with Sammn and the new server, she took away his voice somehow...

[Lie] Accidentally aloud- Oh joy...

[Karla] Something wrong my dear?

[Lie] - They still haven't found my husband...

[Ever] Wait, he's missing?

[Lie] - More like suspiciously quiet and trying to track me down

[Karla] Slides close to Lie. Her voice is like silk sliding over a dagger - That sounds like a very entertaining game...

[Lie] Shivers a little- Yes well I'd prefer to get a bath... And not a lava one

[Ever] You can use ours! It has jets and everything!

[Lie] - Er... I wouldn't want to impose...

[Karla] No imposition. It's just water and towels, perhaps a bit of soap. You brought us such a lovely present. Be our guest.

[Lie] A bit suspicious- Alright, where is it?

[Ever] I'll show you. -Goes to the door-

[Lie] Follows him-

[Ever] Walks her down the hall and darts in his own room to grab a robe. It's black and soft and he prances like a butler with it over his arm and smiles at her jokingly- This way m-lady.

[Lie] Laughs in response-

[Ever] Opens the door to a large white bathroom with a corner tub - towels are in the cabinet. You can just borrow my robe and bring it back next time you visit. When the tub is full hit the button on the rim for bubbles-

[Lie] - Thank you Ever, I do appreciate it- Once Ever leaves she goes and starts the water running in the tub

-There's a cluster of bottles on the far lip of the tub. They're mostly shampoos, conditioners and liquid washes, it's obvious who has what since some of them are black bottles with curly writing and the others are more generic brands. The evidence of someone who has been poor and thrifty most of their lives.

[Lie] Strips down and steps into the water, opening each bottle to see what they smell like once she's settled in the tub. She's a bit hesitant to use the soaps considering how much hair she has, but that doesn't mean she won't appreciate the scents-

-The fog from the warm water clouds up the mirror, and the soft sound of the sewing machine in the other room starts up again. It's very quiet and the room has no windows.

[Lie] Hums happily as she slides deeper into the water and turns the jets on, pouring a bit of soap in to make bubbles-

-Across from her are the towel cabinets, and one cupboard is slightly ajar with something colorful in the shadow of the door.

[Lie] Spots it and gets curious. She however doesn't want to leave the warmth of the tub and so uses her plants to nudge the door open a bit more-

-The top two shelves are full of fluffy white towels, but the bottom one that's nearest the counter has an assortment of different colored dildos and buttplugs lined up neatly next to a rather large pump bottle of lube.

[Lie] Flushes bright red and accidentally gives off a burst of embarrassment-

-The sewing pauses and there's a small wave of smugness and mirth from the direction of the study-

[Lie] Quick burst towards the two in the other room as she feels the returning waves- Shut up- She sinks deeper into the water, the bubbles being lit from below by her hair

-There's some quiet talk that's likely Karla explaining what little she can glean mentally from Lie to Ever, followed by some soft giggling-

[Lie] Shouts- I can hear you!

-Dead silence-

[Lie] Grows suspicious but notices that the water has already gotten murky from the removal of the blood. With a sigh she starts draining the water-

[Lie] Rinses the tub real quick and then fills it again so she can make certain that she's clean. She hung happily as she relaxes in the water, starting to get a bit sleepy-

[CP] Is focusing on the area Lie had been in to figure out where she went, his mental process searching the area and trying to avoid detection by TLOT-


	272. Cp vs Karla, Zly Memories. Rock Candy, Ohana and Hg

[TLOT] Settles on the floor and looks for Cp mentally-

[CP] Feels the brush against his own mind and tries to throw up some barriers-

[TLOT] Speaks to him directly - why so tense?

[CP] - Where did she go?

[TLOT] She stepped out for a moment to deliver something irl. She'll be back shortly.

[CP] - If it were just a delivery, she'd be back by now...

[TLOT] She might have stopped to chat, they are friends of a sort.

[CP] Frowns- Who did she go to?

[TLOT] She's gone to see Ever.

[CP] Brief flashes of what happened last time she was over there as he franticly creates an opening-

[Karla] Has gone back to her sewing

[Ever] Went to the kitchen to make tea and happens to be walking through the central room where the tree is-

[CP] Comes out of the computer rather quickly-

[Ever] Makes a strangled squeak-

[CP] Scowls at him- Where is my mate?

[Ever] Terrified- In the bathroom!

[CP] Goes down the hallway, looking for the bathroom-

[Karla] hears his heavy footsteps and opens the study door to look-

[CP] Small growl at Karla-

[Karla] Ah, it's you again. Hello tall dark and murderous.

[CP] - Go fuck yourself

[Karla] Leans on the doorway languidly- Ah, but it's much more fun with friends.

[CP] - I don't need you doing anything

[Karla] Are you sure? I think we could have an interesting discussion at least. - she looks him slowly up and down- I know another dom when I see one.

[CP] Eyes narrow at Karla- I'm going to go get my wife

[Karla] I see... So driven, and a little insecure? Not sure how to take a compliment either? You're a very interesting man Mr. Herobrine.

[CP] - She's one of the only things I have

[Karla] Ahhh... another lonely soul. Sometimes it's enough to have just one, who understands, isn't it?

[CP] His expression softens a little- Yeah... Now if I could just get sex back on the fucking table

[Karla] How can it be off? I can see what she likes, and it's just as obvious that you're capable of giving it to her.

[CP] - Don't know, but she's being more stubborn than usual and griefing far more than usual

[Karla] Sounds a bit... hormonal. What's been going on with her lately? Midlife crisis perhaps?

[CP] - Ovaries reforming, being deleted, me just getting into general shit again...

[Karla] She's fertile then... even in a digital existence? How curious... - Her eyes narrow- If you ever need anything smaller... deleted, I have experience in that area. As for you, I can see your journey to this point has been long and painful. You fear losing her, it's plain in everything from your posture to the lines under your eyes.

[CP] - Yeah well Doc can do the same shit too. And she was originally human plus we have physical forms...

[Karla] Her expression is wry- Always good to have experienced doctors around... Just offering.

[CP] - Whatever, I usually find your type more annoying then anything else

[Karla] Doctors? Or Doms? Or maybe just strong women in general?

[CP] Scowls and starts moving on to find his wife-

[Karla] Gets in his way for a moment, she lets her breath fall on the bit of skin showing in the triangle of his shirt and takes a deep draught of his scent before gliding out of reach again-

[CP] Quickly moves away from her, unsure about what she had just done-

[Karla] If it weren't for the eyes... I might not know the difference... but I can tell when you're close. You smell like a man, but the illusion fails at the finger-width. I smell hell on your skin and clothes. You are fire.

[CP] - I'm a fire based brine, just as Lie is more nature like, besides, the eyes can be hidden

[Karla] And what base is your 'doctor' friend I've heard so many interesting things about?

[CP] - Lightning

[Karla] Rather creepy smile - and are they as handsome as you?

[CP] - Fuck no, crazy ass bastard of a bitch

[Karla] Laughs despite herself and then gives him a knowing look - Not good with admitting you have friends either... who hurt you so badly Cp?

[CP] - None of your business- There are brief flickers mentally

[Karla] Catches the flashes but doesn't get all the details - Father troubles... it's always hardest when the ones we put our trust in... can't be trusted.

[CP] - It was an imposter, and they turned my brother against me as well

[Karla] A pity, but I suspect you would not be standing before me now if it hadn't happened. We play with the hand we've been given in life. - she turns sideways and the thin cloth of her shirt shifts to show more of the sun-shaped scar that's covering the heart side of her chest.

[CP] - That we do, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fight it with every fiber of my being

[Karla] I like your spirit. I even think we could be friends, perhaps. I suspect we have more in common then you realize. - there's the faintest sound of leather as she streches her fingers.

[CP] Scoffs- I have no interest in that

[Karla] I wasn't suggesting anything sexual... - She waves a hand in front of his face and there's the faintest smell of blood - I promised to be good. It doesn't mean I always wanted it to be that way. 

[CP] Scowls and begins walking again-

[Lie] Has fallen asleep in the tub-

[CP] Finds the bathroom and opens the door. His expressions soften again when he see's his wife sleeping- Well, I suppose everything she did today would be exhausting for her...- He moves, grabbing a couple towel and blatantly ignoring the sex toys in the cupboard before waking Lie up

[Lie] Makes little noises as she wakes- CP?

[CP] - Come on, time to get dry- He offers the towel and watches as Lie sleepily dries herself off

[Lie] - Guess I didn't realize how tired I was...

[CP] - It's understandable, you had a lot of adrenaline going through you today

[Lie] Reaches for the robe-

[CP] - Why are you grabbing that?

[Lie] - Ever said I could borrow it

[CP] - Lie... You can turn into a cat...

[Lie] - ...

[CP] - You forgot, didn't you?

[CP] After a few moments he's coming back down the hallway with Lie curled up in his arms in her feline form and her clothes in his inventory-

[Karla] Is leaning on the wall watching him and cocks her head curiously -

[CP] - She has a feline form as well

[Karla] She's quite lovely like that. A blue ribbon feline to be sure.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, so everyone says

[Lie] Stretches her leg out to pat CP's arm to tell him to settle down-

[Ever] Comes out of a room at the other end of the hallway and lets out an audible - AWWWWW

[Karla] Chuckles

[CP] - We'll be going then

[Karla] With my blessings then. I hope she had a nice bath, she was in there for quite some time. 

[Ever] Lets out a small laugh, his cheeks pink.

[CP] - She fell asleep

[Ever] Suuuure. 

[Karla] Puts a finger in the silver ring on the front of Ever's collar - now, now. There's no accounting for taste, really.

[CP] - She's not used to all the fighting she did today, it wore her out

[Ever] Looks crestfallen and a bit embarassed - Sorry about that...

[CP] - I'm just mad I couldn't get to her before she got all the blood washed off of her...

[Lie] Her ears flatten a little-

[Ever] Well it was zombie blood after all. That stuff has to be pretty gooey and rank...

[CP] - I would have tossed her in the lava

[Lie] Tail swishes a bit angrily-

[Ever] That's harsh.

[Karla] She looks a bit annoyed....

[Lie] - I am

[Karla] Perhaps you should take your lovely wife home before any further... difficulties happen.

[CP] - I'm going, I'm going

[Lie] Purrs a little-

[CP] Makes an opening and goes through back to the server-

[Lazur] - humming happily, glad to have her voice back, goes in search of Zly. She hears a guitar being played softly. The melody is slow and rich, and achingly sad. Despite this she smiles and follows the sound.

[Zly Wilk] Sitting on a tree stump, playing the slightly beat up guitar he keeps in his inventory

[Lazur] approaches from behind and leans down - hey. - she says softly behind him, making the brine jump and stop the melody with an abrupt crash of notes.

[Zly Wilk] -Oh! Hey... You got your voice back! Did you figure it out on your own or....

[Lazur] - looks slightly embarrassed - No.... I.... Took your advice and got some help from the Doctor. 

[Zly Wilk] That's wonderful... Say, I'm wondering if there is anything we can do to help our new friends... We've been on the other side of deletions before.

[Lazur] I don't know, Zly... I'm not too sure i want these folks knowing what we did before. They're pretty accepting, but we have a lot to atone for.

[Alexsezia] Was hunting and hears them talking. She sneaks close and listens from a hidden vantage point-

[Zly Wilk] - nods - There was a time we were no better than those older generation NOTCHs... How ironic we would become glitches ourselves... Almost as if we were being punished for our sins.

[CP] Comes out of the portal not to far from where Zly and the others are, thinking he and Lie would be alone that far out-

[Alexsezia] Her face crinkles with worry and she feels a little stab of sadness for the way she used to think of glitches herself.

[Zly Wilk] - frowns down at the old guitar and sighs - I still see it in my dreams you know... I thought i could save him. He looked up to us, and I let him down.

[Lazur] - puts a hand on his shoulder - That was NOT your fault. Eset was always too rash. He shouldn't have gone up against something so powerful. And in the end we beat it.

[Zly Wilk] -scowls- Yes, but at what cost? I lost a bit of myself there... When We pulled that thing apart pixel by pixel... I almost enjoyed making it suffer. 

[Lie] She perks her ears a little, hearing faint voices- CP... That way...

[Alexsezia] Draws a quick breath in shock-

[Lazur] - bitterly - maybe that isn't such a bad thing. After how many systems it corrupted, the lives it took... The friends WE lost... Why not get some satisfaction from the kill?

[CP] Approaches silently-

[Alexsezia] Leans against the tree, her feelings in turmoil.

[Zly Wilk] Because deep down, that isn't who we were. We devoted lifetimes to helping those in need... Even at our worst.

[Alexsezia] Forces herself to stand and decides to go tell Doc and TLOT what she's heard, as she turns to go she walks straight into Cp and lets out a yelp of suprise-

[CP] Can't help a small snicker-

[Lie] Sighs-

[Lazur] I don't buy that, Zly. We spent a good long time in the revenge business, and we had our fair share of innocent blood on our hands. 

[Alexsezia] Huffs at Cp- How long have you been standing there?!

[CP] - Not long, we just got back

[Alexsezia] Thumbs at the pair- I'm not sure what to think...

[CP] - What about them?

[Alexsezia] They... they deleted someone.... it sounds like they deserved it, but still... - She hugs her arms around her chest -

[CP] Growls and kinda thrusts Lie at Alexsezia-

[Lie] Surprised noise-

[Alexsezia] Barely manages to catch Lie without them both falling -

[Zly Wilk] - doesn't see the others but motions Lazur to be quiet. Listens for a moment and signals Lazur to be ready to move out.

[CP] Skirts around to get behind them-

[Alexsezia] Hugs Lie a little - I used to think ugly things about brines and glitches both... I'm ashamed of that... And now I'm ashamed to be scared because so many of my friends are like that...

[Lazur] - is suddenly on high alert and equips her armor. - Zly.... I don't think we're safe here anymore....

[Lie] Pats her with a fluffy paw- It's okay, at least you had a better introduction to them then I did

[Alexsezia] Pales visibly - That's saying a lot... I did get my best friend raped after all...

[Lie] - ... Okay fair point

[Alexsezia] I hope Cp doesn't do something dumb...

[Zly Wilk] - equips his staff but keeps it low - Time to go then...- Starts walking generally toward where CP is.

[CP] Lunges forwards with his sword aimed at Zly's heart-

[Zly Wilk] - Deftly side steps and pivots to avoid the blow and sighs in resignation. - Not now, CP.

[CP] Growling and catching on fire-

[Lazur] - moves so she and Zly are back to back, thinking the server is against them and defending against any other attackers. -

[Zly Wilk]- at CP- I don't want to fight you... I don't know if I can keep my powers in check right now.

[CP] Lunges again and at the last second teleports so he can hit Zly's back-

[Lazur] - uses the forearm shield of her armor to deflect the blow. She seems much more eager to fight than her companion - 

[CP] Scowls- Fuck off!

[Lazur] Not a chance! - the two stay back to back attempting a retreat away from the big Brine -

[Alexsezia] Comes out a bit panicked and still holding Lie - Stop! Please don't! We've had so much tradgedy... I can't bear to see anyone deleted... Please... just stop.... - A few tears roll down her face-

[CP] Moves to just shove Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] Holds Lie close to her body. Instinctively protecting the cat-

[CP] Goes in for the attack again-

[Alexsezia] Puts Lie down and draws her bow. It has some small enchantments on it, but it's ordinary otherwise. -

[Lazur] - takes a glancing blow that draws blood. She falls, wiping the blood from her arm and grins. - 

[Zly Wilk] - steps up to protect his fallen partner. -

[CP] Slashes at Zly next, his eyes glowing brightly-

[Alexsezia] Aims at Cp and shoots him in the knee with a plain arrow-

[Zly Wilk] - brings the staff up one handed with a resounding crack like thunder, the impact of the weapons seeming to spark a blaze of yellow energy around him. His glitched eye blazes. He speaks in a voice much deeper than his normal range. - ENOUGH!!!!! LAZUR. PACIFY.

[Lazur] - concentrates and suddenly CP is immobilized in a column of blue energy. Unable to move or speak.

[Zly Wilk] - strides up to CP and roars - YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE MESSING WITH, BRINE. I ONCE COMMANDED THE POWER TO LAY WASTE TO ALL BEFORE ME. TO MY FOES I WAS THE REAPER. THE ONCOMING STORM. I LAY WASTE TO WORLDS, SCATTERED CIVILIZATIONS TO THE WIND AND CAST THE WICKED INTO THE BLACKNESS OF DISCORDIA. DO NOT THINK FOR A MOMENT I CAN BE INTIMIDATED. - he adds his own energy to the field and CP feels a tingle through his body.

[Lazur] - is startled by Zly's outburst and reverts back to a formal form of address - Sir. You need to stand down!

[Zly Wilk] - growls and stares at CP, his hands hooked into claws. before blinking and looking at the expressions of those around him-

[Alexsezia] Points the bow at Zly instead- You leave him alone!

[Lie] Is growling at Zly her black thorny vines creating a wall around the area-

[CP] Is also growling at Zly-

[Zly Wilk] - a look of horror passes over his face and his energy blinks out like a snuffed candle. He drops his staff and it despawns. - No.... Not again. I will never be that again.... Lazur... Release.

[Lazur] - lowers her forcefield and steps back.

[Alexsezia] Lowers the bow a little. - I may be small and weak, but I won't stand by and see anyone bullied.

[Zly Wilk] - doesn't respond. Is staring a thousand miles away -

[CP] Lands a bit hard on the ground- Fucker!

[Alexsezia] Puts the bow away and goes to him. She's too small to help him up, but she does pull the small arrow out of his leg - Sorry Cp...

[CP] Scowls and is glaring at Zly-

[Lie] Trots over to her husband and rubs against him, trying to calm him-

[Zly Wilk] - sinks heavily to his knees - 

[Lie] - Zly... What was that about?

[Alexsezia] Sits as well, next to Cp with a jingling of her chainmail as she plops down, her pulse still racing.

[Zly Wilk] - is looking down at his hands and appears not to have heard her. - 

[Lazur] - steps over to Zly and puts her hands on his shoulders - Lie....Recent events... with CPs NOTCH, what he did to you both. It brought up memories of a very dark time in our existence. Something we tried to bury. Zly and I once used to serve a similar function to the NOTCH AIs that would hunt brines... But we hunted down malicious programming, fixed glitches. One program destroyed the server we were to protect. We ended up chasing it through several servers and systems, gaining powers to fight it. ultimately we suceeded, but not before we lost a lot of friends... And a brother in arms.

[Alexsezia] ... I don't know what to think... I'm just scared for my friends...

[Lie] - I see... But why did that cause him to attack CP like that? I mean yes I know my husband is an ass and will fight at any opportunity, but still...

[Lazur] Zly and I did try to back off... When CP pressed the attack, it must have triggered a flashback. Zly was already dealing with nightmares of that night... I hadn't seen him talk like that since the night we lost our friend Eset. I'm sorry... It's no excuse... 

[Alexsezia] He's been hurt too... He's trying to be better...

[Lie] - You know, if there's any part left of him, Doc might be able to bring him back

[Lazur] -to Alexsezia - It was probably a blind panic... Fight or flight.... But despite what you saw or felt, the full range of our powers don't work here.

[Lazur] -to lie- do you really think the Doctor can help?

[Lie] - Well they did recently bring a Steve back from partial coding...

[Alexsezia] Is petting Cp's hair distractedly, mostly because she can reach him [And she's used to him being a cat sometimes]

[CP] - The fuck are you doing!?

[Alexsezia] Jumps a little - Sorry! - waves her hands vaguely - you know.... cats!

[CP] Narrows eyes at her-

[Alexsezia] I said I was sorry!

[Lazur] Sadly I don't know where we would get any of his coding. He was killed on the server we had to burn to keep the Mal from spreading.

[Lie] - I'm sure they'd be willing to try. I'm also willing to bet that CP attacked because you were talking about deletions

[CP] Flips Alexsezia off-

[Lie] Tail twitches in irritation at her husband's antics-

[Alexsezia] Reaches for Lie -

[Lie] Purrs a little as Alexsezia touches her-

[Zly Wilk] - shutters - 

[Lazur] I'd like to get hir opinion. Maybe it can be done.

[Alexsezia] Pulls Lie into her lap and pets her unhappily. - I've seen amazing things since coming here... I don't there's much of anything that's impossible anymore.

[CP] Starts standing up-

[Lazur] - helps Zly to his feet - I think we'll head to the castle to see Doc.

[Zly Wilk] - reluctantly stands, but refuses to look at anyone in shame -

[CP] Looks down at Alexsezia holding his wife and just reaches down and picks them up by the scruff of Alexsezia's clothes-

[Alexsezia] Startled noise-

[Lazur] Sorry for the trouble we caused. Hopefully won't happen again. - waves to group as they head off -

[CP] Looks down at the Alex- I'm only doing this because TLOT would have a conniption fit if I left you alone or here in this sort of condition

[Doc] Is working in hir lab while Yaunfen plays. The table is covered with glassware, sugarcane and balls of string. 

[Yaunfen] Is it ready yet Mada? 

[Doc] Not yet. I'm still figuring this out... - Xe has hir command block open to a webpage and is reading it carefully-

[Yaunfen] Goes to bother Idolus, xe's drawing mustaches and silly faces on the glass with a dye blob whenever the big fish stops moving for a moment.

[Lazur] - over chat - Doc. Are you busy?

[Doc] Yes, but it's nothing intense. I'm okay to talk. I'm in the lab-

[Lazur] Ok. Be there soon. - shows up moments later with a morose looking Zly trailing behind.- Hi Doc. Thanks for seeing us.

[Doc] Oh hey guys - Xe's gently tipping sugar into a rather pixelated beaker. 

[Yaunfen] Hello!

[Idolus] Very aggravated guardian noises from behind a painted mustache and glasses-

[Doc] Squeaks a stopper into the bottle and watches it intently- Something on your minds?

[Lazur] Well..... It was mentioned you have had success bring people back from.... - looks to see if the young dragon is listening - you know...?

[Yaunfen] Notices her reticence and scoots closer- 

[Doc] Cocks hir head interestedly- From the dead?

[Lazur] - nods - we had a friend that we lost during the mission that led to us being here. 

[Doc] Lost how? I mean, how did they die?

[Yaunfen] is watching the glassware now since the stoppered bottle is bubbling-

[Zly Wilk] - barely a whisper - I let him die.

[Lazur] He was killed fighting a Mal... A malicious program we were trying to stop. It surprised us and our friend got run through from behind with a spike and took the Mal with him over a ledge. 

[Doc] So there's a contamination risk with the remains... if they can be found... It's probably do-able but will require some quarantine procedures in addition to the usual.

[Yaunfen] Pokes the bottle - Mada? It's hard?!

[Doc] Looks down- Well then... That's a bit more then I intended. - The bottle seems to be filled with ice now, but there's no sweating or cold coming from it.

[Lazur] It was also on the server we 'burned'... So there is a chance we may not get on at all..... - looks at the bottle- What.... What IS that?

[Doc] Mostly sugar- 

[Yaunfen] Can I have it?! 

[Doc] No, let me try again with a bowl sweetie. I don't want you to eat the glass. I don't trust myself not to miss a pixel or two if I melt the bottle off and it won't come out- 

[Yaunfen] Sad face- 

[Doc] Gives hir a look- Just give me a moment. 

[Yaunfen] Okay Mada...

[Doc] Who did the server belong too? - Pulls out a wooden bowl and pours it full of water and sugar- 

[Lazur] We never knew the User... We were called in by the server's security programs when they got over run. It was am old EnCom server. Rigged for online use. So I'm guessing it was used for something shady considering how easily they were taken over.

[Doc] A deep web Minecraft server...? What an odd thought... Do you have information on it? An address number at least? I can do some research.

-The liquid in the bowl has started bubbling-

[Doc] Stay back Yaunfen, you guys too... -

[Zly Wilk] - moves out of the way- 

[Lazur] - stands back- Yes. Here is the info you will need. We were in the server program itself. While some servers imbued with magik can manifest like Flux and Deerheart, some basic, older servers and mainframes were more like a grid or a city with different games and functions as a destination. 

[Doc] That should work. I'll see if I can find a saved file anywhere for it. The person I'm looking for is a server manifestation?

-There's a sharp FUMP noise and the bowl is suddenly overfull with a growth of clear crystals- 

[Doc] Thats more like it!

[Zly Wilk] - jumps at the noise, still clearly spooked. 

[Lazur] - places a reassuring hand on Zly - No, a digital being similar to Zly and myself. Here... Take this. It's a copy of our ID icons. The being you are looking for will have similar code. - hands Doc a small black and yellow badge. At higher resolution it would appear to be a round disc with a dual colored square in the middle.

[Doc] Takes the badge and turns it over in hir hands - I see... 

[Yaunfen] Mada, can I have it now? 

[Doc] Me first, just in case. 

[Yaunfen] Aww...

[Doc] Melts off a bit of crystal and eats it - hmmmm... So what was your friends name anyway?

[Zly Wilk] Eset. 

[Lazur] - smiles at Zly, happy he seems to be coming around.

[Zly Wilk] Doc. Is it right to bring someone back? Will they remember their death? I let the boy fall... I failed to protect him. How do i explain that betrayal?

[Doc] Hir mouth is a flat line for a long moment. - My exposure to religious stuff has been pretty miniscule and recent. I think I'm the wrong person to ask. - xe shrugs- I'm a doctor. My chosen or intended purpose is to save what can be preserved and fix whatever broken things fall into my hands. I'll leave the right or wrong to other people. Maybe you could talk to Liu? See what he remembers? His own brother murdered him and he was dead for a long time before I revivied him. 

[Yaunfen] Can I have it now Mada?!

[Doc] Yes! I'm sorry sweetie, go ahead- 

[Yaunfen] YAY! - They grab the bowl in their paws and start to lick and nom on the crystals with gusto.

[Lazur] - gets face to face with Zly, gently but firmly says - You. Are. Not. To. Blame. You want to work at righting past mistakes, I can't think of better than giving Eset a new chance at a life.

[Zly Wilk] - looks away and watches the dragon devour the rock candy -

[Doc] I'll get right on this in the meantime, and let you know what I find.

[Yaunfen] Happy nomming-

[Lazur] Thank You. I think I'm going to get Zly to rest. We had an.... Um.... exciting afternoon... I'm sure Lie or Alexsezia will fill you in later.

[Doc] No one is using the recovery room by the tub or the one next to the blaze cage at the moment. - points at both of them in turn.

[Lazur] Thanks. - leads her friend to the recovery room by the tub. She lays him down in one bed then takes the other and are soon both asleep.

[CP] Drops Alexsezia in front of her house- Can I have my wife now?

[Lie] - CP don't be rude

[Alexsezia] Shakes her head to clear it a bit - Yeah... sorry. Here - she holds Lie out gently- I think we both over-reacted a bit...

[CP] - I don't know what your talking about

[Ohana] - Exploring the woods in server, pausing to feel the trees and leaves periodically-

[HG] -is walking around near by watering flowers and mushrooms he sees-

[Ohana] So... Different... -hasn't noticed Hg yet-

[HG] -sees ohana from afar and starts to approach him-

[Ohana] - notices HG and tenses up out of habit-

[HG] -waves in a friendly matter- hello it's nice to meet you

[Ohana] H... Hi....

[HG] Are you ok?

[Ohana] I don't... Know. I'm.. Better than I was before..

[HG] that's good that your better. oh right my name is Herobrine the gardener or HG for short.

[Ohana] It's, nice to meet you, I'm Ohana... Oh! I'm not... Um, in your space am I?

[HG] oh no I just like to walk around and water plants.

[Ohana] That's good, I'm glad I'm not. - meek smile -

[HG] even if you where I don't mind visitors

[Ohana] Are you.. Sure? I'd hate to intrude...

[HG] I am completely sure

[Ohana] -smiles a bit more, happy and glad- Alright.

[HG] if you would like I can show you to my place and see around we aren't that far from it

[Ohana] I'd like that! If its. Not any trouble of course!..

[HG] none at all follow me -starts leading the way the trees open up eventually to see some the path that leads to hg's house-

[Ohana] - follows HG closely, pausing again to touch things and marvel at the different textures -

[HG] you like feeling things how come? -they are following the path they are passing lots of trees and a small lake and steps and are closing in fast to hg's house so much so you can see though the trees some of the sugar cane that lines the river of hg's home-

[Ohana] I um.. - nervously clenches his wrist, scratching a bit - I was.. Locked in a bedrock cage. I... I didn't get to feel much but that and glowstone... I.. I'm enjoying it a lot.

[Ohana] The different feelings are nice.

[HG] i'm sorry I brought up that painful memory i'm sorry you where locked in there -they make it to the bridge that goes over the river it's make of logs and has a roof of leafs and is covered in vines beyond the bridge hg's house can be seen and some of the large amount of plants even floating islands that have plants on them-


	273. Polybius

[Doc] Emerges from the little portal into darkness and puts hir hands on cold cement. The space is dark and quiet and smells strongly of old paper, fusty clothing, and aging plastic. Xe stands up carefully in the pitch black. The feeble light from hir eyes not cutting the gloom. The doctor strikes a torch and holds it out to see. 

-The space is obviously a storage shed and there's the slightest whirr of air to indicate it's being held at the current temperature. Stuff is piled up in every corner. A few boxes of clothing and books with papers shoved hastily into the corners and poking out the tops. And piles and piles of electronics. Some of it looks stolen; car radios with dangling wires, and several of the same fancy coffee makers still in their boxes. The light reflects off a screen and Doc walks towards it. There are three hulking arcade cabinets on the back wall. Nothing xe recognizes, but xe gives a bittersweet sigh to find them here, saved, but not being used as they should be. Xe runs the torch closer, Arkanoid... Street Fighter... Polybius... With a sigh xe turns back to the task at hand. Hoping against hope that the trail xe's been following would lead hir to the prize. 

Xe digs through the junk and unearths a plastic tub with several PC towers. They're trying not to make noise extracting it from the mess, but it's difficult. 

Behind them, something flickers in the dancing shadows. There's a soft stirring and Doc freezes, putting out the torch hurredly. They have a hand on the box and are still trying to scoot it quietly to the center of the floor.

There's a noise like claws dragging over wood and the Doctor swallows hard- terrified but unwilling to leave hir prize. Xe Looks around, every sense straining. The small light of the brines eyes travels over the boxes and and debris and across the row of arcade machines as xe turns in place and then stops. 

Only two screens are reflecting now. One of them is just an empty void. A box falls behind hir and xe bites hir lip in terror, reaching down for the tub of old computers and sucking it awkwardly into hir inventory. 

There's the tinest crackle and sound of claws on the cold cement floor- 

[Doc] Summons hir statick and turns, ready to fight- 

The light illumates a creature much larger then hir, spindly and naked. It's head is a screen filled with small terrified faces that resolve into a single pair of baleful eyes. The hands lift up and there is nothing attatched to them above the wrist. The claws are curled cruelly and poised to slash- 

[Doc] Strikes out blindly with hir electricity and clashes with the hands as they fall. 

[???] The entity catches hir hands and the resulting expolosion of power injures them both. The creature falls back into the mess and scatters some of it. 

[Doc] Is winded and hurt but manages to scramble close to the old tv they used to get in here. They make a portal quickly and start to crawl inside- 

[???] Kicks out with clawed feet and slams Doc's ribs as they try to escape. 

[Doc] Is punctured by the monsters talons but manages to get away and force the portal closed before collapsing on the sandy beach. Xe's lying there for a long time, allowing hir system to repair the burns and hole before xe gets up and staggers to Dawn's house. 

[Dawn] See's hir coming and runs out to meet hir- You look terrible! What happened?! 

[Doc] Some kind of monster... I think I woke it up. 

[Dawn] That's never good. Have you taken up grave-robbing now? 

[Doc] No... I did loot a storage unit though. I guess that is a type of grave for human hopes and dreams...

[Dawn] That's morbid. Why did you do that? 

[Doc] I'm looking for an old Minecraft seed. But the server it was on was very corrupted. - Xe takes out the crate of Pc's - I think one of these may have the save file. But I have to be super careful so I don't spread what was wrong with it. It needs to stay quarantined. And I feel like you're the best person to help me with that- indicates the solar and turbine array. 

[Dawn] Oh! You need a battery? 

[Doc] Yes, and I'd like to do the exploration here if you don't mind. 

[Dawn] Now? 

[Doc] No, not yet. I just want you to promise me you won't turn these on. Don't even plug them in. 

[Dawn] Absolutely. I'll keep them safe until you're ready.

[Doc] Thank you my friend. I think I'll head home now if you don't mind. 

[Dawn] Holds out her phone- Safe journey-

[Ohana] It's fine HG. I just... I.. Probably deserved it... Maybe.... -shrugs a bit and bends down to dip his hand in the water -... I don't think so... But... He.... He always said...

[HG] I don't think anyone deserves that -crosses the bridge-

[Ohana] Maybe... Maybe not..

[hg] -there are many plants with many textures even cactus-

[Doc] Comes back inside the server and goes down into the lab, gingerly supporting hirself agains the wall.-

[Deer] Is scrubbing the front of Idolus' tank clean- Love? What happened!?

[Doc] Comes down and sits on the bottom step - I got attacked...

[Deer] Puts down her sponge and swiftly moves to Doc's side- By what?

[Doc] I don't know... it seemed like it was something otherworldly. But it had a square head... I've never seen that irl. It scared me half to death.

[Deer] Hugs Doc- Are you going to be alright?

[Doc] Yeah... I'm just shook up. It felt like... I don't know... like getting stalked by Cp back in the beginning. And when I tried to shock it with my lightning; it backfired and blew up in my face.

[Deer] Kisses Doc's temple- Do I need to give you an examination? Make sure everything is in working order?

[Doc] Hums contentedly - Maybe...- xe accidently clicks an item out of hir inventory and an apple rolls out-

[Deer] Watches it roll-

[Doc] Turns towards the sound - 

-The apple tumbles down the steps and suddenly shoots up in the air as it hits the floor, it bounds off the far wall like a rubber ball and blasts across the table, breaking some of the glassware with a huge crash and pinging against Idolus's tank before rolling to a stop under the table- 

[Doc] HOLY SHIT.

[Deer] Yelps and jumps back a little-

[Doc] Just kind of slumps back on the step, hir hearts hammering. - fucking hell...

[Deer] - I'm not sure I want to touch it...

[Doc] Me neither. Now I'm not sure what to do with it...

[Deer] - Why don't we just go somewhere and relax for a bit? Buff's got Yaunfen so we have some time

[CN] Frantic bird noise as he goes tearing across the ground-

[Glitchy] - Walking with his Lopunny, Altar, at a leisurely pace. Until CN crashes into his legs at a full run- Woah!

[CN] Tries to hide behind Glitchy-

[Altar, Lopunny] - picks CN up and tucks him to her fluffy chest.-

[Firebird] - comes running up, skidding to a stop infront of Glitchy. He doesn't see CN in the Lopunny's arms- Did a brown bird go by here?! 

[Glitchy] Went that way. - points off in a random direction-

[Firebird] Thanks. - Takes off that way-

[CN] Curious chirp at Glitchy-

[Glitchy] - waits until Firebird is out of sight to reply- So, what did bird man do to make you run like that, little guy? - turns head to look at CN and Altar-

[CN] Frustrated chirps and wing flaps-

[Glitchy] Annoying you? He seems like the type.

[CN] Affirmative chirp-

[Glitchy] - Gently takes CN from Altar and lets CN sit on his shoulder as they resume walking- I see... Finally got sick of them and ran?

[CN] Huffs and ruffles feathers as he settles down a little-

[Polybius] Is dragging his cabinet down the path to the manor and swearing as he goes.

[Sally] Is playing in the woods with Hoodie-

[Polybius] Puts the cabinet down for a moment and sniffs the air - I hear you. Who's there?

[Sally] Peeks around a tree- Hi!

[Hoodie] Shifts nervously, he knows most of the pasta's but he doesn't believe he's met this one-

[Polybius] Looks down at her - Hello Sally... Is your father around?

[Sally] - Papa's hunting! But he should be home soon!

[Polybius] Good... I need to speak to him. - He looks at his burnt and floating hands - And probably Locklear... or Ej...

[Sally] - You're hurt?

[Polybius] Shows her his scorched hands. The arcade cabinet has smears of blood from the wood rubbing on them.

[Sally] - Oh no!

[Hoodie] Perks up a little and turns back towards the manor-

[Polybius] Uses the opportunity to rest with his back to a tree.

-A slight static fills the air as Slender appears having returned from his hunt. The collar of his crisp white shirt is dotted in blood-

[Slender] - Ah, Polybius, it's been some time

[Polybius] I was sleeping off a good full meal... I probably would still be if not for being woken up.

[Slender] - Something woke you?

[Polybius] Something I mistook for human prey. A sneak-thief in a white coat. Maybe SCP?

[Slender] - The SCP is not known for white coats, at least, not outside of their facilities

[Polybius] Then perhaps someone with no fashion sense. - his screen gives an annoyed crackle- Irregardless, they tried to give me a shock and it blew up in both our faces. - shows his hands-

[Slender] Where his brow is scrunches up a little- Tell me Polybius, did they have a glow to their eyes?

[Polybius] Maybe? It was dim and they were carrying an old fashioned torch.

[Slender] - Then I believe I know who you speak of, a curious character known simply as Doctor

[Polybius] They made a hilarious noise when I pounced them at least.

[Slender] - Good, they can also be an annoyance at times

[Sally] Grabs onto Slender's pants- Papa, can I have some cookies?

[Slender] - Certainly child

[Polybius] Not to be an annoyance myself, but can I get some assistance with this? - Indicates the arcade cabinet- I've come a long way.

[Slender] - Certainly- He reaches for it and gently picks it up in his tendrils

[Polybius] Thank you. So what did I miss? Any new creepypastas crop up in the interim?

[Slender] - The Doctor I mentioned? They've been... Adjusting things much to my displeasure

[Polybius] Oh? How so? They aren't affliated with the MIBS or some such, are they? Those people are such pains in my ass.

[Slender] - No, they originate from the destructive childs realm... I actually don't believe you've met the destructive child, have you?

[Polybius] I have not, unless it's a new nickname for an old pasta...?

[Slender] - Herobrine, possibly the strongest of the digital types to exist

[Polybius] Hisses - Even though he is digital, he doesn't like other digital entities- What kind of name is that? And where did he crop up from?

[Slender] - A game known as Minecraft, it's made him very useful when the manor needs repairs

[Polybius] And yet you call him the destructive child? -snorts- I presume it's just a function of Slenders making him clean up after himself!

[Slender] - Within his first week of fully gaining his physical form he blew up half the house, set fire to my woods, cut most of Offender's limbs off, and tried to kill just about everyone in the house

[Sally] - He didn't try to kill me!

[Polybius] Just stares at him in wonder with a little bit of glitching on his screen- Should I just... stay in the woods?

[Slender] - He's not here at the moment, you are safe. He's calmed down recently as well since gaining his mate

[Polybius] Did you send him somewhere to cool off and he just happened to find a girl?

[Slender] - She was originally his victim, had it not been for a bet he had with the Drowned child, she would probably be dead

[Polybius] Twitches slightly at the mention of BEN- That one I haven't missed... My sense of smell has finally recovered from the last time I was in his presence.

[Slender] - He has found a mate as well, and has had a child with said mate

[Polybius] HOW? Is she nose-blind?

[Slender] - You know pasta's have no control over who their mate is

[Polybius] Sorry... it's just hard to imagine... And with a child...? Let's hope he's better at taking care of a kid then taking proper care of himself.

[Slender] - From what I've heard the child adores water

[Polybius] Breaks into distorted laughter and it clips his screen, the image of his eyes flickering.

[Slender] - Indeed- He opens the door to the manor and motions Polybius inside

[Polybius] Goes gratefully in and takes a deep breath of the familiar space. The air is heavy with the fug of old blood and new-

[Slender] Places the cabinet in a corner- I'll see if I can get somebody to fix it for you

[Polybius] Ah, it needs a coat of new paint anyway. I'll get to it when my hands aren't so raw.

[Slender] - Your room should be as you left it, I'll see which doctors are in the house right now

[Polybius] Thank you. - He looks around for a moment- It's so quiet... Are the others hunting?

[Slender] - That... Is another thing the Doctor has done, many are now in the digital realm, although Splender is there to help keep an eye on them there

[Polybius] Blinks in confusion - How many digital pastas are there now?

[Slender] Thinks for a moment- There's the three poke pastas, BEN, Herobrine, EXE, BRVR, Jewel, and of course you

[Polybius] Mentally, bitterly, 'Still too many' - So they've all gone back to their silly games?

[Slender] - Strangled is here, but for the most part, yes

[Polybius] Wait... you said Splender is there? How is that possible?

[Slender] - He had a bit of help from a witch

[Polybius] Leave it to Splender to make friends with everyone...

[Slender] - Indeed, he's also acquired a new pet

[Polybius] grins- I thought Splender getting a new pet was like, a weekly thing?

[Slender] - This one has lasted longer

[Polybius] Impressive. What is it? A pet rock?

[Slender] - A very deadly dragon

[Polybius] I almost asked how he found a dragon, but if he's in the digital realm; they're as comon as Doritos.

[Slender] Gives a mental burst of what Pinwheel looks like to Polybius-

[Polybius] That's deadly? It looks like an angry easter egg. Does it do tricks?

[Slender] It has pit viper venom

[Polybius] How precious. Ah Splender... nothing can turn that smile upside-down.

[Slender] - Oh I've seen it frown before

[Polybius] Waves a hand - You know what I mean. - His gesture splatters a few drops of fresh bood on the rug-

[Slender] Slight sigh- Come, let's get you patched up

[Polybius] Sorry sir. -follows

[Slender] - It's nothing new- He heads upstairs and knocks on a door with a raven painted on it

[Locklear] Opens the door, he's sans his usual plague doctors mask and the dark circles under his eyes are very evident- Yes?

[Polybius] Ah, Locklear, it's been a looong time. How have you been?

[Locklear] - Well, are you in need of anything?

[Polybius] I got electrocuted...

[Locklear] - Then please come in, I'll gather my supplies

[Polybius] Respectful nod to Slender and goes into the room-

[Locklear] Motions to a chair while he opens a cabinet and pulls out bandages, cleaning supplies, and antibiotics-

[Polybius] Lays his hands on the table and walks several feet away to sit in a nearby chair. The hands remain lying there like curled and bloody spiders on the table, occasionally flexing a hooked claw.

[Locklear] Goes over to the table and begins cleaning the wounds carefully- I'm surprised your awake right now

[Polybius] Yesss... The last arcade I infiltated was rich hunting grounds. So many foolish children. I think some of them will never want to play again. I found what I thought was a quiet place to sleep. But I guess no place of storage is safe from thieves and explorers.

[Locklear] - Did they manage to take anything?- He's applying the antibiotics

[Polybius] Nothing that was mine. Just a box of old computers. One human's trash is anothers treasure I supppose.

[Locklear] Snorts in amusement-

[Polybius] Wiggles a finger as Locklear touches it. - It sounds like there's been quite an exodus from the house. How did you escape getting caught up in it?

[Locklear] - Whatever it is that's spreading, the main carriers are BEN and LJ, simply avoid being touched by them

[Polybius] Spreading? -he seems genuinely concerned- Are they leaving because of a disease?

[Locklear] - I'm not entirely sure, but if it were incredibly serious, I'm certain the slenders would tell us

[Polybius] One would hope... they may be strange, but they do protect us...

[Locklear] - That they do- He finishes wrapping up the hands and brings them over to Polybius

[Polybius] Leans forward and the hands float back to him and settle on his spindly knees- Much appreciated - Is there anything else.... I should know?

[Locklear] - Just take it easy for a few days, let the wounds heal completely

[Polybius] I intend too.

[Slender] He has prepared a snack for Sadly who is happily eating it at the table-

[Sally] - Papa?

[Slender] - Yes child?

[Sally] - I want to visit Splender

[Slender] - I'm sure it can be arranged


	274. A Present for Slender, Zoo pt1

[Splender] Enters Doc's house with Pinwheel in his arms- Hello?

[Doc] Is sitting on the steps smootching Deerheart-

[Splender] Sends out his senses and finds them and begins heading towards them- Hello? Doctor?

[Doc] Leans back on the steps and reluctantly releases Deerheart. -

[Deer] - Oh, hello Splender! And Pinwheel too!

[Doc] Waves- What's up guys?

[Splender] - Well I was wondering if you would be willing to watch Pinwheel for awhile. Sally would like to come for a visit

[Doc] Pinwheel? Is that okay with you? You can probably play with Crim some more.

[Pinwheel] - Cri?

[Doc] Yep. I'm sure he's around here somewhere.

[Pinwheel] - Cri! Cri!

[Doc] Well there you go. Looks like it's okay Splender. Give my regards to Sally and your bro.

[Splender] - Oh I will!- He puts Pinwheel down- Now behave Pinwheel

[Doc] Is nearly eye to eye with the small dragon since they're laying back on the steps- How's your day going Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Doc] Okay then...

[Deer] Giggles a little-

[Splender] Creates an opening and goes through-

[Doc] Calls after him- did she eat already?

[Splender] - I think so!

[Doc] Sneaks a hand over to scritch her ruff-

[Pinwheel] Stiffens and then relaxes with a little trill-

[Doc] Did you get a chance to play in the scratchy grass?

[Pinwheel] Trills and rolls over, accidentally falling down the last few steps-

[Doc] Sits up - Whoah! Careful! Are you okay?

[Pinwheel] Huffs- No

[Doc] Then I'll check on you. - Touches her gently as if examining her and then scratches her ruff with both hands.

[Pinwheel] Neck stretches out happily-

[Deer] - She's gotten much better lately

[Doc] She's getting more exercise, and the attention she needs. I think she was just full of energy and not getting to run around enough. 

[Pinwheel] Moves away from the scratches to sniff around-

[Doc] I have an idea. - Xe pops out one of the floor blocks and replaces it with a grass block from the creative- How's that?

[Pinwheel] Goes right over to it and just starts rolling around-

[Doc] See? Happy dragon.

[Deer] - It's adorable how her second word is her friends name

[Doc] That too. I'm just glad she made a friend. Ironic that's it's the only other dragon on the seed with a venomous bite

[Deer] - I wonder if that's why they bonded...

[Doc] Who knows? But I don't want her to be lonely and mad. I know Splender can be a bit... overwhelming at times.

[Deer] - That he can be- Leans against Doc

[Doc] Threads an arm around her shoulder and relaxes against her- Best to enjoy the peaceful moments while they last.

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Splender] Is walking with Sally to LJ's circus, singing a silly song with her-

[Herabrine] Is playing at one of the little booths, basically squirting the targets with little streams of water from a nearby puddle.

[Sally] Gets quieter when she see's Hera-

[Splender] - Hello!

[Herabrine] Hi Splender. -Looks at Sally - Oh man... Is your brother visiting again?

[Splender] - Nope! Sally is on her own little visit! Do you know where LJ is?

[Herabrine] No Ej this time either? I bet Doc's feeling lucky then. Heh. I'm not sure. He's around here someplace.

[Splender] - Well then we should go find him!- He twirls Sally around a bit

[Herabrine] Flies up a little so she's closer to Splenders level and looks around- Okay

[Splender] Goes investigating through some tents until they enter the main tent- I still don't see him...

[LJ] Grins from above them and reaches down for Sally-

[Herabrine] Jinks back a little as his rainbow sleeve goes past her- Ha! Trickster.

[LJ] Grabs Sally and tosses her up into the air- Hey kiddo!

[Sally] Laughs happily-

[Splender] - LJ be careful!

[Herabrine] Ah, she's okay. A three block fall is only a heart and a half and she's got ten.

[Splender] - Still...

[LJ] - Ha ha! So what are you here for kiddo?

[Sally] - Papa's birthday is coming up!

[LJ] - Oh! That's right!

[Hearbrine] I thought Slender was like... ancient or something? I'm shocked he knows when his birthday is.

[Splender] - He doesn't, but he let Sally choose one for him

[Herabrine] Oh, so, gonna suprise him or something?

[Sally] - Uh huh! But first I have to find him a present...

[LJ] - And there's no better present finders than Splender and I!

[Herabrine] What have you gotten him in the past? I mean you can't get high tech right? Cause of the EMP?

[Sally] - Books and pictures!

[Herabrine] Hmm... Does his emp blow out redstone?

[Splender] - I wouldn't think so, the torch on CP's door has never had any problems...

[Herabrine] Does some gentle loops in the air thinking- We could make something then? What's a good 'dad' gift?

[Sally] Macaroni art!

[Herabrine] What's a macaroni? -chuckles- we could find him an amusing tie?

[Splender] Gives her a mental burst of macaroni art- I know brother will love anything you get him Sally

[Herabrine] Just floats there turning the image over in her mind - that's weird..

[LJ] - Let's see here, we might be able to find some books he doesn't have yet...

[Herabrine] I've never had a dad.... I'm just familar with the cliches... What does he usually read anyway?

[Splender] - Boring stuff

[Herabrine] Well that's no fun... does Slender actually have a sense of humor?

[LJ] - His own

[Herabrine] I get it... Okay here's a thought, what's his most common complaint?

[Splender] - Depends on the day

[Herabrine] Motions for him to elaborate-

[Splender] - It depends on the day and who's in the house. Some days he's grumbling over us, his brothers, or the damages done to the manor, or the SCP, or even how much food we're going through!

[Herabrine] Nothing to him personally? He's old, isn't he creaky at all?

[Splender] - Things like that don't really affect us until we get as old as our great grandfather!

[Herabrine] Giggles - I'm just imagining him first thing in the morning shuffling around in slippers and a robe....

[Splender] - He occasionally does! Especially if he's recently been in a more difficult fight recently

[Herabrine] Yeah... nobody looks good first thing in the morning.

[Splender] - And depending on how many bathrooms are functioning in the manor will determine how grumpy he is about the fighting in the hallways

[Herabrine] He doesn't have his own bathroom? Maybe we should get him a really tall toilet!

[Splender] - Oh he does, but the halls can get rather loud if the others have to share a bathroom due to them breaking some of them

[Herabrine] Sounds like you need someone to expand the house...

[Splender] - CP did a couple of times, but that's just how it is in the manor. Every room has it's own small bathroom attatched

[Herabrine] I was just going to ask, it would have been a wasted opportunity if he'd never been asked to build anything out there.

[Splender] - Well, we have some time to brainstorm so let's just keep thinking!

[LJ] Has wandered off with Sally to play at one of the stalls-

[Herabrine] You know... I've heard TLOT can use redstone to make stuff vibrate...

[Splender] - Like a joy buzzer?

[Herabrine] How about a whole chair? Like a massager thingie?

[Splender] Thinks for a moment- That is a possibility...

[Herabrine] Does he already have a huge chair someplace?

[Splender] - Oh yes, a few

[Herabrine] If you nab one, we can probably alter it.

[Splender] - Got it! For now though... Time to play!

[Herabrine] Well you have your choice. Me and Lj got everything fixed up. I think him and the kid got a head start on us too.

[Splender] - Oh that tricky clown!

[Herabrine] Grins- Hell yeah. He's a hoot and a half.

[Splender] - Will you be joining us?

[Herabrine] Sure! I was just killing time anyway. It's weird being in here. It's like when CP and I went out to torment BEN, kinda more detailed.

[Splender] - Oh yes! Well he is more real world based

[Herabrine] I can't touch my hair, I get all distracted... It's so much...

[Splender] - Ha ha! I'm sure you'd get used to it if you spent more time there!

[Herabrine] Yeah, maybe. I think I'll stick to astral projecting irl. I heard about the hell you gotta go through to stay out there.

[Splender] - It's your choice.

[Lie] Has entered the castle looking for Doc- Doc? Hello?

[Doc] Is keeping an eye on Pinwheel and making more rock candy- Well I'm popular today... - louder- Down here Lie! 

[Lie] Goes on down and skirts around Pinwheel who is snoozing- Hey Doc, I was wondering if you had any more pastries about? We seem to have run out of them at my place

[Doc] Sure! I keep that kind of thing hidden around the house if Yaunfen gets hungry. Try the trunk by the anvil. 

[Lie] Goes over to check- So I saw that you went back out again after we got the gun for Ever, what was that about?

[Doc] Shudders - Hg wanted a goat and I took him and Crim out to get one. It was my bad for going to a physics game...

[Lie] - What happened?

[Doc] Everyone that went got banged up from being flung around just trying to walk. 

[Lie] Can't stop her laugh- And you brought something that physics breaking here?

[Doc] It's a live goat. Hg wanted it. It seemed normal enough and I haven't heard any complaints since he took it away. 

[Lie] - So anything else of interest happen?

[Doc] Yes! I got menaced by some kind of monster! And we got the hell out of there pretty damn quick. 

[Lie] - Monster?

[Doc] Shakes hir head vigorously - it was huge! With creepy spindly legs, and nubby horns, and it stuck a big blue tongue out at us! 

[Lie] - ... Show me mentally?

[Doc] Thinks about it, but the memory is distorted by hir fear and the creature looks far more menacing- 

[Lie] - Okay that didn't help... What color was it?

[Doc] Yellow, with brown blotches. It was so skinny and weird! 

[Lie] - Did it have a really long neck?

[Doc] It did! Long and slender everything! - Holds hir shoulders - it was horrible! 

[Lie] - ... How the hell did you run into a giraffe in a game about goats!?

[Doc] I don't know?! Is that what it's called: a gi-raft?

[Lie] Gives Doc a mental image of one- They are real creatures Doc

[Doc] Makes a small cry of alarm- They're real?!!

[Lie] - Yes, and they are plant eaters and relatively peaceful... Maybe we need to take you to a zoo...

[Doc] What's a zoo? 

[Lie] - It's a place where humans gather animals from all over the world so everyday people have a chance to see what they normally wouldn't be able to.

[Doc] Looks thoughtful- is that... Safe? 

[Lie] - Oh yes, in fact a lot of animals there are ones that were rescued as babies and unable to survive in the wild, or are endangered and need protection and help raise their numbers

[Doc] That sounds kind of nice... What's the catch? 

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Doc] I don't know, I guess I'm just having a bitter day. 

[Lie] - Well we could go to one if you wanted

[Doc] It sounds nice but... - gestures to Pinwheel

[Deer] Comes back- Oh, hello Lie

[Lie] - Hello Deer

[HG] -come into the room looking for plant to water-

[Doc] Hey there Hg, come to give the vines a little sprinkle? 

[HG] yep what are you doing?

[Doc] Making candy and watching Pinwheel sleep. 

[Lie] - Were also discussing going to a zoo

[HG] what's a zoo?

[Deer] Smiles at Pinwheel-

[Lie] - A place with lots of animals

[HG] I want to see that.

[Lie] - Well it might be awhile since Doc is babysitting...

[Doc] Sighs- I kinda promised Splender...

[Deer] - I can watch Pinwheel

[Doc] Are you sure? I feel bad running all around out there and leaving you behind. 

[Deer] - I'll be fine, go

[Doc] Kisses her- Thank you. Here, take these just in case- hands her some of the rainbow fruits- hopefully she'll sleep the whole time and never miss me. 

[Deer] - If she does I'll offer to take her to Crim

[Doc] Then I guess I'm ready when you guys are- 

[Lie] - Doc?

[Doc] Yes?

[HG] -I am ready-

[Lie] - Clothes?

[Doc] Wilts- aw nuts... I'll go change. - Traipses up the steps 

[HG] do I have to change?

[Lie] Looks at HG- Do you have anything cleaner?

[HG] -looks at his clothes- no

[Lie] - I guess what your wearing will have to do then...

[Doc] Comes back down in a simple t-shirt, soft shoes and shorts- okay... I'm ready. Should I bring anything? I emptied my inventory by half. 

[Lie] - Money and maybe some snacks... Oh! And your contacts.

[HG] -puts on his sunglasses-

[Doc] Makes a mean little smile- can't we take Cps credit card? 

[Lie] - He already gave me a copy of it

[Doc] Woo! Jackpot! - puts hir contacts in- ready! 

[Lie] Puts on her sunglasses and concentrates, opening a portal-

[Doc] Strolls through and looks around- 

-They come out via a TV advertising some stuff, a short walk to the entrance of the zoo which has a bit of a line-

[HG] whoa that's a lot of people

[Doc] Smooths hir hair a little and takes a nervous breath at the sight of so many humans

[Lie] - Not really...

[Lie] Leads them into the line and it isn't long before they are at the front. Unfortunately there's a mother grilling the girl behind the glass for all of the Showtime's and animal walks being held that day-

[Doc] Gives the worker a sympathetic look over the woman's shoulder, and then mouths along with the loud woman just for giggles. 

[HG] -giggles at what doc is doing-

[Lie] Nudges Doc as another line opens and they move to it. Lie buys three tickets and grabs a map as well before passing out the tickets- Here you guys go

[Doc] turns the little piece of paper over curiously and follows Lie

[HG] -hold his ticket- what do I do with this?

[Lie] Takes her ticket and scans it's barcode at the gate which let's her through- It's too show that we paid for entrance, it also tells the zoo how many people have visited that day

[HG] ah -follows lie-

[Doc] just trading with villagers and collecting data. That's sensible. 

-The entrance to the zoo is large with trees and a large gift shop to the left-

[Lie] Looks at the map- Looks like the path is fairly circular, so which way do you want to go first?- A peacock struts past them

[Doc] Darts behind Lie to avoid the peacock 

[HG] left?

[Lie] - Left it is then- She starts leading them that way towards an area marked for marine animals

[Doc] Keeps an eye on the peacock, worried it will follow them- 

-The peacock chases after some spilled popcorn before a keeper can clean it up-  
-A building looms up before then and Lie pushes open the door where a wall of heat meets them. They are instantly thrust into the shallow waters of the tropics-

[HG] -is looking around with a child like wonderment as he follows-

[Doc] Is a bit self- conscious about hir glitch and ankle stitches showing and is watching the people around them for any sign of threat almost as closely as the animals - feels like a jungle biome in here

-There's a shallow pool with stingrays in it and a keeper standing nearby-

[Lie] - Well these are tropical animals

[HG] -points to the shallow pool- what are those?

[Doc] look at these guys, they look like moving lilly pads, all flat!

[Keeper] - These are stingrays, would you like to pet them?

[Doc] Are they okay with being petted? 

[Keeper] - Oh absolutely, these guys are here for educational purposes. Normally they'd have barbs on the end of their tails, but they've been removed for safety reasons

[HG] -tries to pet the stingrays-

[Lie] Sticks a hand in the water and pets one-

[Doc] Aww, - Xe puts hir hands on the side of the tank to see better and twiddles hir fingers gently in the water

-The rays swim around in a circle, pushing themselves up against the wall looking for treats-

[Doc] Ghosts over one gently and says quietly- we all have to make sacrifices I guess... 

[HG] -tries to pet all of the rays-

[Keeper] Reaches in and gently pulls one out to show the mouth on the underside- These guys are bottom feeders, that's why they look like this

[Lie] Giggles as one investigates her fingers-

[Doc] Smiles at their silly squared off mouths - even green sea pancakes gotta eat. 

[HG] there little faces are so cute

[Keeper] - Yup, every animal has its role to play in the ecosystem to keep it running smoothly, that's why we have so many conservation programs

[Doc] Thinks fondly of Deerheart - take care of the land, and it will take of you...

[Keeper] - Exactly

[Lie] - Come on, we still have a lot to see

[HG] okay -follows lie-

-They step onto a slightly raised wooden walkway where tiny sharks swim below them of multiple species-

[HG] -looks at the sharks-

[Doc] looks down at them - those are some sleek looking fish

[Lie] - They're sharks, they've been around for over 65 million years. One of the most efficient predators there is

[HG] predators?

[Lie] - Animals that kill others to survive

[Doc] quietly- hostile mobs behind glass...

[HG] -watches the sharks swim-

-The next room is darker with a massive glass wall with several larger species of shark swimming behind it-

[Doc] Goes right up to the glass and looks up in awe- 

[HG] they are huge

[Lie] - These guys are adults, and not even the largest types of shark

[Doc] Is watching a hammerhead sway back and forth as it swims- I bet they're still not as big as Basil though 

[HG] -points at the hammer head- why is it's head flat?

-A lemon shark swims closer and opens its mouth near the glass-

[Lie] - I don't know, that's just how it evolved

[Doc] Looks at the lemon shark and lets out a small laugh before poking Lie- now that's a familiar grin, isn't it? - Xe shows hir own triangular teeth as Xe smiles at Lie playfully 

[Lie] Smiles as well- Oh I just got a wonderful idea. I'm betting we can buy some shark teeth in the gift shop... Wanna prank TLOT?

[HG] prank him how?

[Doc] What did you have in mind Lie? 

[Lie] - We go back, acting a bit panicked and say there was an accident and show him the teeth, acting like they came out of your mouth

[HG] what about fake blood?

[Doc] Pffft! Or I could make you a set of falsies with them and you could shock him that way, that's actually funnier since he gave you his energy. 

[Lie] - I don't think they'd fit in my mouth...

[Doc] Hmmm. Let me think about it...

[Lie] Moves on to the next section, it seems to be an empty enclosure until something darts past the glass-

[Doc] What the?!

[HG] -looks scared-

-The shape comes back around and stops this time, it's a seal and it's looking at them curiously-

[HG] -eyes light up- awe it's so cute

[Doc] it's so chubby! 

[Lie] - Well I think these guys are meant for a bit colder water- She looks behind them where there's a tropical fish display

[HG] -is still staring at the seal-

-A couple more seals swim into sight as well-

[HG] -waves at the seals-

-One seal turns a circle-

[Doc] Actually... This looks familiar too. Lie? Doesn't it kind of look like that black sea monster that lives near Dawn's island? If you stretched the neck out? 

[Lie] - Kinda?

[HG] daw so cute

-A gate starts opening at the far end of the enclosure-

[Doc] What's going on over there? 

-There's another tank behind the gate and from it a pair of belugas swim through-

[Doc] Okay, those are kinda weird. Are they runts? They're so pale. 

[Lie] - Nope, those are a type of arctic whale

[HG] -is watching all the fish and belugas-

-The belugas swim around with the seals-

[Lie] - Come on, there's a lot more to see

[HG] -follows lie- there are so many cute animals

-They leave the aquarium and enter a more jungle like area, they can hear monkeys from the monkey house-

[Doc] That's a weird noise

[HG] what was that noise

[Lie] - Yeah, but they are related to humans- They pass a few bird enclosures

[Doc] Nods- humans do make silly noises. Especially when you surprise one- snickers

[HG] -is looking at the birds as they pass-

[Lie] Opens the for to the monkey house. In front of them is a picture showing them what different expressions mean to the monkeys and apes and a warning not to grin teeth at them-

[Doc] stone-faced, got it. Just like humans in that too... Little Misunderstandings can be such a huge deal. 

[Lie] - Well these are humans closest relatives...- She looks over at some chimps playing- Specifically these guys

[Doc] it seems like saying I see the resemblance would be insulting...

[HG] -is watching them play-

[Lie] Moves on to the gorillas-

[Doc] These guys remind me of Buff. They must work out. - elbows Lie playfully

[Lie] - Yeah, these guys are one of the strongest

-There's some screeching behind them as a couple of tamarins play fight -

[Doc] Watches the monkeys cautiously-

[Lie] Reads the plaque next to the glass- Those are golden tamarins

-Another group of people enter the monkey house with kids and Lie ushers the others out. The next section is very African themed-

[HG] -is trying to look at everything-

[Lie] Spots something in the bushes- Awww, look at that

-There's a large brown bird under the leaves of the bushes and some cheeping coming from under her-

[HG] -point a the bird- what is that?

[Lie] - That's a peahen, a female peacock. And I think she has babies

[Doc] That's a girl peacock? Oh I get it. Camoflage for sitting on the nest and hiding it.

[Lie] - Yeah, and she's a bit smaller too

[Doc] Well best not to upset a mama with babies. We should go.

[HG] don't we have a peacock?

[Lie] - Yeah- She turns around a corner and in front of them are two exibits, one on either side. One houses the hippo's with an underwater viewing station, and the other houses the elephants

[Doc] Lots of chubby critters... Hey... why are those mammoths naked?

[Lie] - Because they're not mammoths, they're elephants. They are related though

[Doc] Oh... I think the mammoths are cooler. The fur cubes make nice blankets and cushions too.

[HG] -points at the hippos- they look friendly

[Lie] - These guys are the largest land animals there are... And those guys are one of the deadliest HG

[Doc] Do they step on people?

[HG] -hides from them behind lie-

[Lie] - Nope, usually trample, drown, or plain bite them to death

-One hippo opens it's mouth wide-

[Doc] Those are some big teeth.

[HG] -refuses to look at the hippos and keeps hideing from them-

[Lie] - Let's go to the underwater viewing station, we can watch them swim

[HG] no they scary

[Lie] - It's okay, we'll be safely behind glass. This is one reason why zoo's exist, so animals can be viewed without humans being put in danger

[Doc] Yeah come on Hg, we'll be quick.

[HG] -whines but follows because he doesn't want to lose doc and lie-

-They go down a few stairs and enter a viewing area that lets them see under the water. One hippo is sleeping on the bottom while another swims around a bit-

[Lie] - See HG? Nothing to be worried about

[Doc] giggles- They look kinda funny with all their floaty jiggly fat.

[HG] -is still a little shaky-

-The wall behind them is full of factoids-

[Doc] Pauses to read the notice and then looks closer to see if there are any baby hippos in the tank.

[Lie] - Looking for something in particular Doc?

[Doc] Kinda curious to see what the little ones look like. I bet they're cute.

[Lie] Reads the wall- Looks like they had one, and they have some pictures over there

[Doc] Goes to look- awwwwww

[HG] -is trying to keep away from the glass-

[Lie] - Maybe we should move on, HG doesn't look so good

[HG] yes I want to go

[Doc] Lead the way then Lie.

[Lie] Leads them out the other side and they're facing the elephant enclosure and they hear laughing-

[HG] laughing?

[Doc] Are they doing something silly?

[Offender] - Arc! Arc! Look! Look at the size of it!

[Arc] Groans and goes back to sketching-


	275. Zoo pt2, Firebird and the Peacock, NOTCH numbers, Cn restored

[Doc] Jumps a little and contemplates sneaking by them. Hir eyes stray to what Offender is laughing about and xe lets out a small involuntary snort.

[Offender] Is looking at a male elephant peeing and hears Doc's snort, turning towards the sound- Well hello there

[Doc] Yipe! H-Hi. 

[HG] -waves because it looks like doc knows them so he trust them because of that-

[Offender] - So what brings you guys to the zoo?

[Doc] Just came to look at the critters. There's a lot here I've never seen before.

[Offender] - Yeah, I guess there isn't many animals in your game

[Arc] - Smexy leave them alone and just go back to staring at animal nuts

[Doc] We've added a few on top of what's supposed to be there. With mixed results really. I'm rather fond of the mammoths, but the peacock TLOT made is out of it's tiny mind. Cp brought in some lobsters and we accidently let in shrimps too. But they're tasty, so no one minds.

[HG] we have a goat

[Offender] - You guys should add penguins!

[Doc] What's a penguin? Is it dangerous?

[Offender] - A bird that lives in the antarctic

[Doc] We have polar bears... it sounds like something they'd eat if they could.

[Lie] Pats HG- We know

[Arc] - Smexy, go get me a drink

[Offender] - On it

[Arc] - NO ALCOHOL!

[Doc] How is the goat anyway Hg? Any... issues?

[HG] they keep getting on the top of the jungle trees I have some how I don't know how because I can't get up there

[Doc] They're using that weird tongue aren't they?

[HG] maybe but i know they use it to get down i offer them carrots to get them down

[Offender] Quickly returns with his arms full of sodas- Here you go Arc!

[Arc] - Why did you get so many!?

[Doc] If that works Hg. Oh, can we have some then?

[Arc] - Sure, if Smexy hasn't done anything to them

[Offender] - Now why would I do that?

[Arc] Glares-

[Offender] - I didn't do anything

[Doc] Looks unsure now-

[Offender] - Go ahead, inspect them

[Doc] Takes one gently and copies it before putting the extra away. - It's okay. I have milk, and I don't think you'd try something so crass as to drug me. I might shapeshift if I relax too much and we are in public. That's a lot of people to mindwipe.

[Offender] - That would be fun, you should do it

[Arc] - Smexy you already dragged me away from home being "helpful", don't push it

[Doc] What? You want me to pull a Godzilla? Somehow I think even Slender would be mad at me for that.

[Offender] Grins widely- That's the point

[Doc] Seems to shrink a little and there's the faintest crackle around hir glitch - I-I don't want to rumble with your brother if I can help it....

[Lie] - Come on Doc, we should get going

[Offender] - Nah, he'd probably be mostly pissed at me

[Doc] Not gonna count on that.... - Peeks at Arc's drawing. - That's very nice.

-It's a sketch of an elephant-

[Arc] - Yeah, my art class is currently focusing on animal anatomy

[HG] what other animals are there lie?

[Doc] Yeah there's a lot of variation. I can draw okay, but it looks like what I'm used to seeing. Blocky. - glances at Offender - Anything new at the Manor?

[Offender] - Well, one of the weird things my brother took in has vanished... Tore that weird torch off of CP's door too...

[Lie] - Lots- Looks at the map- Looks like a petting zoo too

[Doc] What kind of weird thing? -remembers seeing Cp's door- And it took a redstone torch?

[Offender] - I think it's name was Rudolph? Seemed to be made of fabric with a metal skeleton...

[Lie] Stiffens a little-

[Doc] Yikes...

[HG] a petting zoo that means we can pet cute animals

[Lie] - Yeah, we can. Doc? You ready to go now?

[Doc] Yeah... Nice running into you both. Stay out of trouble. Okay?

[Offenhder] - Pffft! Yeah, whatever

[Arc] - Be nice Smexy

[Doc] For Arc's sake. - follows Lie

[Lie] Smiles as they approach the next enclosure which houses the giraffes-

[HG] that's the thing we saw when getting the goat

[Doc] Hesitates and stares up at them nervously-

[Lie] - Looks like they have a feeding station for guests too

[Doc] Is sliding behind Lie in a subtle way-

[Lie] - Come on, these guys are gentle- She starts trying to nudge Doc towards the feeding station

[Doc] Is sandbagging a bit but moving with her urging.

[HG] -is hiding behind lie-

[Lie] They reach the feeding station where a couple of giraffes are waiting. Lie hands some money to a keeper who gives them treats, about the size of a square biscut to them-

[Doc] -Watches the animals nervously as well-

[Lie] Holds a treat out in her hand and a giraffe lowers it's head to lick the treat out of her hand with it's long blue tongue-

[Doc] Yeeesh... They're so... weird and tall

[HG] they are as big as jungle trees

[Keeper] - It's how they evolved, instead of fighting for leaves on lower branches with other animals, they evolved to having long necks so they can eat from the top of the tree's

[Doc] Very quietly - They remind me of Slender...

[Lie] - Just try feeding them

[Doc] Gingerly takes a biscut and looks at the animals with obvious trepedation-

[HG] -holds out the treat shaking because of fear-

-The giraffe leans down again to take the treat, licking Doc's hand. The second one takes the treat from HG's hand-

[Doc] Shivers a bit from the sudden wet tongue, they're not used to going bare-handed on top of everything else-

[HG] -quickly falls back after giraffe take the treat-

[Lie] - See? No harm done

[Keeper] - Whoa, you okay there sir?

[HG] I will be okay

[Lie] Feeds the giraffe's the other couple of treats that she has-

[Doc] Wipes hir hand on hir shorts self-conciously-

[HG] -gets back up whipping the extra dirt off-

[Doc] Didn't realize their other hand was shaking and goes to open the soda. It explodes with a fizzy hiss and foams all over hir hands and the ground- What the hell?!

[Lie] - Guess you shook it up a little...

[Doc] Gah.... it's all sticky...

[Lie] - Well a good chunk of it is corn syrup...

[HG] can we make that with the corn I grow lie?

[Doc] Corn? You mean that stuff we picked up with all the little one-pixel seeds? I didn't think it was nearly that sweet?

[Lie] - It... Goes through a lot of processing... Anyways, shall we move on?

[HG] sure

[Doc] Yes please.

[Lie] Leads them on to where there's a small herd of zebra's and gazelles

[Doc] Hey, I like these stripy guys. They look like jazzier versions of your horses Lie.

[Lie] - They're called zebra's

[HG] they look cute

[Lie] - They can breed with regular horses and donkey's

[HG] awe that sound like they would have cute babies

[Lie] - Yeah, they are

-One zebra goes trotting off-

[HG] -watches the zebra-

-A couple of Gazelle's hop around-

[Doc] They're bouncy!

[HG] -tries to bounce at the same speed of the gazelle while in place-

[Lie] Laughs a little- Come on, I smell food

[HG] -follows Lie still bouncing-

[Doc] I need someplace to wash my hands anyway.

[Lie] - Food usually means bathroom

[Lie] Leads them around another corner where there's a food stall and a bathroom with a water fountain in front of it-

[HG] mmm the food smells good

[Lie] - Do you want some?

[HG] yes it smells so good

[Doc] Goes right to the fountain and washes hir hands before returning to them.

[Lie] - Doc? Do you want anything?

[Doc] Yes, please. Talking to Slenders and being scared really takes it out of me.

[Lie] Goes up to the vendor and gets some food for them. A small pizza and drinks for each of them- Here we go

[HG] thank you lie

[Doc] Looks for a place to sit down and eats quietly, just putting the half-soda from Offender away-

[Lie] Sits as well, there's a clanking noise from a machine as some kids turn a crank-

[HG] -starts eating a slice of pizza- this is so good

[Doc] Perks a little at the noise and is just looking around. Xe finishes hir food quickly- I feel so exposed, but man, it's hot out here.

[Lie] - We could get some frozen lemonade?

[Doc] I trust you Lie. I'll try it on your say so. I like it when TLOT makes lemonade anyway.

[Lie] - Do you want regular or strawberry?

[HG] what is strawberry?

[Doc] Anything cold is good.

[Lie] - Strawberry is a fruit, here, I'll just get us some- She goes back to the stand and returns with three cups

[Doc] Sips and sighs- Thank you Lie. I think we can continue without me melting in an embarassing way now.

[HG] -tries some- mmm the food here is very yummy

-The next area they approach has white columns simulating ice at it's entrance-

[Lie] - Oh great, the cold area...

[Doc] Follows, - that feels nice...

[HG] yea it's feels nice on this hot day

-They begin passing enclosures with different types of arctic animals-

[Lie] Grumbles a little-

[HG] -sips his iced strawberry lemonade as he looks at the animals-

[Doc] Hey! Polar bears! They look fluffier out here, don't they?

[HG] they look cuddly

[Lie] - Yeah- She starts reading the signs by the fence- Looks like these guys were rescued from a Mexican circus

[HG] I don't know what a Mexican circus is but if they had to be rescued it must be bad

[Doc] If an animal had to be rescued from it... wait... Lj... are circuses just generally a bad thing?

[Lie] - No! Most aren't that bad, and they usually care for their animals, especially now a days with public image and the web being so widely used

[HG] then that one must have been a bad one those poor polar bears

[Doc] Good. I don't like it when people are mean to anything helpless.

[Lie] Yeah Mexico isn't exactly the best of places

-There's a loud huffing noise from the enclosure behind them as a walrus surfaces from the water-

[HG] whoa -watches the walrus and waves at it-

-The walrus waves back-

[Doc] More chubby critters with flippers-

[HG] awe this one waved back at me

[Lie] - I believe these are the biggest guys

[Doc] Are you cold Lie?

[Lie] - What do you think?

[Doc] Then we should hurry along.

-As they go they pass the penguins-

[Doc] That's what Offender wanted me to add? I wonder why? 

[HG] -point at them- those looks so cute

[Doc] Wait! Is it because they're wearing little suits?

[Lie] - Because random and they are kinda funny?

[HG] the way the walk is so cute

-A couple of penguins jump into the water and race around-

[HG] they swim!

[Doc] They move fast for how silly they look-

[Lie] - Yeah, can we move on now? I'm getting really cold and I can't feel my hand...

[HG] yes lets leave

[Lie] Moves onwards into a louder area full of birds- Much better

[Doc] Is looking at all the colorful flitting creatures. - Do these repeat stuff like the in-game ones?

[Lie] - Some of the parrots might, oh look, we can feed the lorikeets

[HG] i want to feed some

[Doc] Now a parrot I will happily handle.

[Lie] Leads them to the entrance of the feeding area and buys them some sticks with seeds pasted to the end. She hands them out before entering the bird enclosures-

[Doc] Stands perfectly still with the stick out so the birds don't get spooked-

[HG] -holds the stick out while holding still-

-The birds flick about and land on their arms and wrists, occasionally fighting over who gets the seeds-

[Doc] I wonder what Firebird would think about this?

[Lie] - Maybe he'd want the seeds to!

[Doc] Copies the still half-full stick - I can always ask later

[HG] lie I have extra seed from home can I give them to the birds?

[Lie] - No, we don't know if it's okay for these guys to have. Plus we don't want to make them sick

[HG] no I don't want to get them sick I won't give them any from home.

[Lie] Carefully flips her stick over so the bird on it can get to the other seeds-

[Doc] They're so colorful. Maybe I'll butt in next time TLOT makes flitters. Give him some new ideas.

[Lie] - Feel free

-There's a small plop as a bit of bird shit lands on HGs shoes-

[HG] the flitters tlot makes are so pretty there are a lot around my home -notices the bird poop- oh

[Lie] - Sorry about that HG, we can clean it later

[HG] it's ok -tries to pet the birds-

-The birds fly away from HG's touches-

[Doc] Has a thought- I hope Cn is okay...

[Lie] Quick thought flash- I'm sure he is, he's with Firebird

[Doc] Oh. I guess that's safer then Cp watching him, right?

[Lie] - Yeah, absolutely

[Doc] NOTCHs and NOTCHs, birds of a feather, huh?

[Lie] - Yeah...- Looks away

[HG] -is still trying to slowly try and pet the birds-

[Doc] So what's next Lie?

[Keeper] - Please do not try to pet the animals sir!

[HG] sorry

[Lie] - Hmmm- Pulls out the map- Looks like the bigger carnivores and reptiles

[Doc] I don't know much about reptiles. How big are we talking?

[Lie] - Not sure, depends on what they have here. Why don't we go look?

[Doc] Lead on then.

[Lie] Exits the aviary and heads for an air conditioned building, the handles on the door are snakes-

[Doc] That reminds me of Pinwheel, just the head part. 

[HG] -follows lie and doc-

[Lie] - Yeah, that's the general shape of a snake- She enters the building and dodges a boy running around excitedly

[Doc] Gremlins....

-The walls are lined with glass windows which house reptiles inside of them. Various snakes, lizards, turtles, and tortoises can be seen-

[Doc] Is just going from box to box. - They're like dragons... but so much smaller.

[Lie] - Yeah, probably the inspiration for many dragons too, oh look, a viper

[HG] -is looking a little snake and how it sticks it's tongue out every so often-

[Doc] Okay now that one does look like Pinwheel, it's the wrong color, but otherwise....

[Lie] - Yeah, you can distinguish vipers from other snakes because of their triangular heads, it's a warning, letting others know they are deadly

[Doc] Moves over to see what Hg is looking at and smiles. Xe pokes him gently and flicks hir own tongue out with a giggle-

[HG] -is trying to mimic the snake he is watching with his tongue-

[Lie] Spots a very large glass enclosure- Oh cool, a python

[Doc] Watches the big snake flick their tongue as well and does it at Lie this time with an impish smile.

[Lie] Rolls her eyes- This is one of the biggest snakes in the world

[Doc] Hey, Deerheart likes it. -smirks- It is pretty huge.

[Lie] Blushes hard- Did not need to hear that Doc

[Doc] Stands a little closer- Did I ever tell you TLOT taught me how to do one of his little tricks?

[Lie] - I don't think I want to know this trick...

[HG] -is trying to use his speed to match the snake's tongue- does it almost look like it?

[Doc] Makes sure their backs are to the room and no one is close by. Xe opens hir mouth and sticks out hir tongue. As Lie watches it turns purplish and the ends spilt into a forked tip with the ends wiggling independantly. They suck it back in quickly though, so no one else sees. - Looks like what Hg?

[Lie] - Whhhhyyyyyy?

[Doc] It's a selective shapeshift of just one part, it's actually really hard to do. He was super proud of me for mastering it.

[HG] am I making my tongue fast enough to almost look like the snake? -keeps wiggling his tongue really fast-

[Doc] Laughs at Hg- Either way, that's funny!

[Lie] - Yes and I know what TLOT uses that tongue for

[Doc] Me too. It's a technique that gets rave reviews- eyebrow waggle-

[Lie] Just groans-

[Doc] Pulls her along with a big smile. - These guys look intimidating. Alligators?

[Lie] - Yeah, really good at sneak attacks too

[HG] -sneeks up on lie and makes a hissing sound like a snake- i'm a snake

[Lie] Turns towards HG- Really?

[Doc] Laughs- The head reminds me of Basil. It's got such stubby legs though.

[Lie] - Yeah, they mostly just swim

[HG] -watches the alligators-

[Doc] It's like an angry log.

[Lie] - Yeah, pretty much

[Doc] Humans are tough. I'm mystifed at how sucessful you guys are for being so soft and squishy and surrounded by stuff that wants to eat you.

[Lie] - We have bigger brains then everything else

[Doc] I guess... But I think if I had to pick between staying digital only forever and living out here? I think I'd go back to the computer.

[Lie] - Good point

[Lie] - Should we move onto the big cats?

[HG] big cats I though cat where a good size already?

[Doc] Cautiously - I like cats...

[Lie] Leads them on and the first enclosure houses a couple of cheetahs-

[Doc] Skinny cats. They're so cute!

[Lie] - If I remember right, I think these guys are the fastest land animal

[Doc] I guess that explains the shape, they look made for speed.

[HG] do you think I could out run them?

[Doc] I'm going to say yes.

[Lie] - Same

[Doc] Wanders over to the next enclosure and reads the sign. - Hey they have ocelots! - Xe looks into the space and bursts out laughing.

[Lie] - Why are you laughing?

[Doc] In between laughs- Look at the cubes on that one! They're huge!

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake

[Doc] Chuckles - cat nuts...

[HG] daw they look so soft

[Lie] Moves on- Oh look, jaguars

[Doc] snorts- They're almost as big as Cps.

[Lie] Turns bright red-

[Doc] Still giggling.

[HG] -doc laughter is becoming contagious and is starting to make him giggle-

[Lie] - Shut up both of you! We do not need to talk about my husbands balls!

[HG] -starts to tear up because of lie's yelling-

[Doc] Pats Hg - it's okay....

[HG] -sniffles and starts to hugs is pail for comfort-

[Doc] Come on Lie, ease up. We're just playing.

[Lie] Turns away with a little huff- Fine

[Doc] Grump. Come on Hg, let's check out some more cats.

-The next enclosure is larger and has lions in it-

[HG] whoa they have fluffy heads

[Doc] So are the fluffy ones the girls? They have really pretty hair. 

[Lie] - Those are usually the males, although occasionally females will have manes

[Doc] Oh, well the females look like TLOT's big cat form. I wonder where he got the idea for that?

[Lie] - No idea...- A couple of cubs come romping out and tackle each other

[Doc] Little cats! Aww they're adorable!

[HG] awe they are so tiny

[Lie] - Baby lions

[Doc] I like these guys. And not just because they're yellow, and cats. 

[Lie] - These guys are very social, most big cats are not

[Doc] It's good to have friends. I know a certain little cat who's still learning that lesson...

[Lie] - Hey, he's gotten kinda better

[Doc] Oh, I agree. But he's always a work in progress.

[HG] -waves at the lions-

[Lie] Hears some roaring and goes to investigate- Look! Tigers!

[Doc] Oh I love the skin shading on this one!

[Lie] - It's a camoflogue

[Doc] Your world has orange foliage?

[Lie] - Well yes, but despite the colors, these guys can hide just about everywhere- She motions to some pictures on the wall of hidden tigers in various habitats

[HG] what other crazy color foliage does this world have?

[Doc] Interesting....

[Lie] - Purples, blues, reds, pretty much most colors

[Doc] No black?

[Lie] - Rarely

[Doc] Hmmm. I think I like your flowers best anyway. A good mix of beauty and usefulness.

[Lie] - There are lot more types of flowers out here Doc

[HG] -can't stop thinking about plant and is now a little hyper-

[Doc] So where too next?

[Lie] Pulls out the map once more- Looks like it's just the gift shop left

[Doc] Is it inside? I'm getting a bit over-heated.

[Lie] - Yeah, it's that big building by the entrance

[Doc] Heads that way-

[HG] -follows doc hopping really fast-

-The gift shop is a bit busy. There's a few walls covered in stuffed animals and many other animal based items and clothes are throughout the crowded area-

[Doc] Goes right to the stuffed animals and starts poking around.

[HG] -is looking around at different things-

[Lie] Finds a bundle of peacock feathers and decides to get one for CN-

[Doc] Comes back with several plushies, a wide translucent scarf with tiger stripes and a bag of large rubbery dinosaur toys. - They have all kinds of neat stuff here!

[Lie] - Need a hand there Doc?

[Doc] Maaaaybe.

[Lie] Holds her hands out for a few of the items-

[Doc] Passes over some of it and immediatley gets distracted and scoots off again.

[Lie] Sighs and follows hir-

[Doc] Grabs a large stick - what's this-? Aa! - As it's turned the tiny seeds inside make a rainy noise as they clatter down-

[HG] -finds a soft tiger plushie and a watering pail that looks like a parrot- lie can I get these?

[Lie] - A rain stick, and sure HG

[Doc] This one is just hollow though? - It's covered with Aboriginal pointillist designs-

[Lie] - Maybe a didgeridoo?

[Doc] Looks through the hole and tries blowing into it. The noise that comes out is startlingly loud and provokes a territorial response from the indigenous employees. 

[Clerk] Can I help you find something?!

[Doc] Jumps a little - Yes! No! I mean, we'll take both of them! - Still holding the rainstick and the digerdoo. Xe shoots Lie a pleading 'help me' look.

[Lie] - Sorry, they get really excited by things. Don't worry, we have the money for it

[Clerk] Eyebrow- Okaaay. - Goes back to the desk 

[Doc] Whew...

[Lie] - Come on, grab any last items and then we'll go

[HG] can we get candy?

[Lie] - A little, but we already have at lest a few hundred dollars worth of stuff here

[Doc] Right. - Xe scoots close to Lie and follows her. They get almost to the counter and xe stops short to look at a shallow table full of colorful rocks- ooooohhhh

[Lie] Inaudible sigh-

[HG] -grabs some rock candy and some choclate-

[Doc] Putting rocks in one of the small bags- I have money Lie. I'll contribute. I'm going to give most of this as gifts anyway.

[Lie] - Alright, HG? Give me your stuff so I can pay for it

[HG] -gives lie the things he picked out-

[Lie] Hands Doc hir things and heads for the counter-

[Doc] Goes to the counter next to her and pays for their stuff with a minimum of fuss-

[Lie] Opts for the zoo's reusable and zero waste bags-

[Doc] Gets three bags with assorted animals on them, and tucks the sticks under their arm. - Well I'm exhausted. Can we head back now?

[Lie] - Yeah, let's go

[HG] -hold his bag of thing- thank you for taking us lie

[Lie] - You're welcome

[Doc] Says hir thanks as well and leads them out, looking for a quiet corner to make a portal- Maybe there's a security camera we can use? 

[Lie] - Why not the tv we used to get in? It was pretty isolated over there

[Doc] I'm all turned around. You lead.

[HG] -is filling his new pail but is ready to follow-

[Lie] Leads them back towards the tv that's still running advertisements- Here we go

[Doc] Makes a hole and scoots inside. Xe makes a beeline for the server-

[Lie] Follows-

[HG] -is following-

[Doc] Opens the firewall and takes a steadying breath as hir resolution evens back down. - Hey. Not much in the chat and nothing is on fire that I can see. That's always good.

[Lie] - Yeah

[Deer] Over chat- Love? You have a message from the NOTCH server

[Doc] I do? Is it private? Or can you just tell me? I'm heading home either way.

[Deer] - They said they finished getting the numbers?

[Doc] Excellent. I'll empty my inventory and then go over there. How's the new server faring?

[Deer] - A bit mopey, but also kinda antsy

[Doc] Could be worse. Anybody who wants to walk with me can? It looks like it might rain anyway.

[Lie] - I'll go, I'll just meet you over there?

[HG] should head home to check on my goat

[Doc] If you wish. It was fun hanging out with you. Safe sprint home Hg.

[HG] I had a nice time too -run back home-

[Lie] Heads for her place to clear her inventory a little-

[Doc] Whistles merrily and heads into the castle-

[TLOT] Is snoozing in his cat form while Steve lounges in the circle of his body reading a book-

[Doc] Stops whistling when xe sees them- Hey, I have something for you. Don't try it out right now though. It's loud. - Gives him the digeridoo

[Steve] Curiously takes it - Thanks. It's pretty.

[Doc] Thinks for a moment and then pulls out a small lion plushie and sets it between TLOT's paws.

[TLOT] Makes a small noise in his sleep and curls it closer to his face-

[Steve] Awwww. 

[Deer] Comes up from below- There you are, Pinwheel is down playing with Crim for now

[Doc] Quietly follows her down - Where's Yaunfen? I have a present for them. 

[Deer] - Napping in their room, Buff wore them out

[Doc] Ah, I'll have to catch them later. This is for you though- Xe drapes the large tiger stripe cover-up around her shoulders-

[Deer] - Oh my, what an odd pattern

[Doc] You always look nice in earth tones, and the orange goes with your eyes. - Kisses her-

[Deer] Humms happily- Now don't get to distracted, you still have some work to do

[Doc] It's hard not too! I found so much neat stuff. Look at this- Xe takes out the other stick and turns it over. The sound of softly pattering rain filling the air around them-

[Deer] - Oh how calming

[Doc] And I'm almost ashamed to say: but I bought rocks... - Xe upends the little bag on the table and the colorful gemstones spill out. 

[Deer] - Well they are pretty rocks

[Doc] Yeah... I'm just a silly dragon at heart. I love shiny things. 

[Deer] - And that's perfectly alright

[Doc] gathers up the stones and puts them and some of the other things away. - I guess I'll go get the numbers. Get it done with. Did they say if they needed anything? 

[Deer] - No, although if their server is any indication they seem pretty self sufficent

[Doc] How so? Has he just not asked for anything? 

[Deer] - Pretty much, though he has a knack for finding all of the hidden food. I plan on asking Flux about it soon

[Doc] that's a tad annoying. I'll have to hide the unique items better so he doesn't eat the last one of something. 

[Deer] - Already started on that

[Doc] You're the best-

[Deer] - Now go, we don't want to keep that asshole Jeb waiting

[Doc] Did he call while I was gone too? I know I left my command block in the bedroom accidently.

[Deer] - No, but it looked like there was a thank you message from Ever to Lie

[Doc] Fuck sake.... She really needs her own phone. Or computer or something.

[Deer] - Send her out to deliver the numbers and tell her to get a phone while out there then

[Doc] Good idea. Though I am loathe to send her out alone. We randomly ran into Offender today.

[Deer] - I doubt you'd run into him a second time

[Doc] Well not him, I'm sure he's still laughing at animal dicks while his proxy sketches for her art class. But it was a weird coincidence.

[Deer] - I still think she'll be safe, she's connected to CP in more ways then one, he'll go to her immediately if there's any sign of distress

[Doc] Good point. But you can't blame me for being cautious. I'll be back later either way. - heads back up

[Lie] Is waiting in the cage for Doc-

[Doc] Decides to take a shortcut through the ground and spirals down out of the ceiling to land in a double circle around her

[Lie] Yelps in surprise- Doc!

[Doc] Looks at her upside down. Hir eyes dart one way and then the other as if to make sure they're alone. Hir voice is barely a whisper as xe grins- cat nuts.

[Lie] Turns bright red, the glow from her hair rivaling the glowstone above- WHY!?

[Doc] Erupts in gales of giggles - Because it's funny, and you look cool when you glow like that-

[Lie] - Can we just go?

[Doc] Decribes a hole with one paw and gestures for her to go first - Certainly.

[Lie] Steps through into the warmth of the savannah-

[Doc] Slithers out as well and casts around to see if there are any NOTCHs or dragons nearby-

-Everything is relatively quiet. The village is just a short ways off-

[Doc] What a lovely day- Xe goes trotting off in the the direction of the village

[NOTCHAI] Is waiting outside for them-

[Doc] Shrinks down and walks up to him - Hi again. Everything copacetic?

[NOTCHAI] - So far.- He hands over the journal- We got as many as we could, many are just partial

[Doc] That's okay. They're decently long combos and I don't think there are a ton of NOTCH's in total to begin with. It should be enough to match them all up with the missing ones.

[NOTCHAI] - I'm glad we could be of help

[Doc] I appreciate it. Lets hope the next gen of NOTCHs get along better with their charges.

[NOTCHAI] - We can hope, but expect the worse unless everything has been fixed

[Lie] - At least you guys are safe

[Doc] You know I'll take in anyone who needs help. Rest assured if I find any homeless NOTCHs you'll be the first to know.

[NOTCHAI] - And we'll gladly take them

[Doc] Thank you. - Turns to Lie. - Are you going to deliver the book? Because I thought of something you should do while you're out.

[Lie] - Hm? I mean, if you really want me to...

[Doc] Why not? You've been pretty buddy-buddy with the staff lately, and we don't want Cp to do it. Though he'd probably enjoy it.

[Lie] Sighs- Oh alright, just let me change my clothes first. And what do you want me to do?

[Doc] That's fine. And I need you to get a phone for yourself. If only so that Ever kid will stop leaving me messages for you.

[Lie] - I'm sorry... I didn't intend to bother you with that...

[Doc] No trouble. I just like to keep that line clear for emergencies.

[Lie] Takes the book- Guess I'll get ready to go then

[Peacock] is quietly stalking Firebird and Cn- 

[Firebird] -Walking with CN, fluffing wings and humming-

[CN] Is grumpy that he got found-

[Peacock] sneaky-sneak

[Firebird] -Pats CN with one wing-

[CN] Tries to scuttle away-

[Firebird] Nope, no escape. -Scoop CN up and tuck into chest fluff-

[CN] Chirps but does nuzzle into fluff-

-Aand he slowly sinks deeper into the fluff as Firebird walks-

[CN] Soon isn't even visible-

-Dear god there's so much floof, Firebird has to be 99% feathers-

[Peacock] Comes screaming out of a tree straight at Firebird-

[Firebird] -Spook screech and scuttle back, flapping wings at Peacock-

[CN] Is jostled-

[Peacock] Mad dancing around and dumps a bunch of colorful items it's stolen onto Firebird-

[Firebird] -Exasperated bird noises as he's buried under colorful items-

[CN] Makes an escape to safety-

[Peacock] Does a rather silly display dance-

[Firebird] Yes, yes, very nice.. -Wiggle way out of colorful items-

[Peacock] Flaps wings to look big-

[CN] Is sneaking off-

[Peacock] Zeros in on the littler bird with a betrayed look and starts stalking after Cn with wings tucked in tightly-

[CN] Panicked noise-

[Firebird] -Pockets some of the colorful items before hopping after CN and Peacock-

[Peacock] Loud screech at Cn-

[CN] Tries to make himself as small as possible-

[Firebird] -Scoops up CN and tucks him into Fluff- -Screeches at Peacock angrily-

[Peacock] Balls up and ruffles feathers - screeee!

[CN] Is shaking-

[Firebird] -Increased Scree and floof-

[Peacock] Backs off a little- Squee?

[Firebird] -Huffs at Peacock and starts off again-

[Peacock] Flops on the ground and makes a really sad noise-

[CN] Pokes head out with a curious and worried chirp-

[Peacock] Plays dead and makes a sad whining noise-

[Firebird] -Deep intense sigh and turns around to walk back over to the Peacock-

[CN] Hides deep in the feathers again-

[Peacock] Meeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh - feet wiggle- 

[Firebird] -Taps Peacock a bit- Get up.

[Peacock] Rolls over- cheep?

[CN] Long worried scree-

[Peacock] Slinks over hoping for cuddles-

[Firebird] -Awkwardly pats Peacock with one wing-

[Peacock] Happy chirping.

[CN] Panics again and goes tearing off-

[Peacock] Looks at Cn like he's crazy

[Firebird] Oh come on, really?

[CN] Vanishes from sight-

[Peacock] Chirp?

[Lie] Quickly went home and changed her clothes to more appropriate and to hide her hair. She threw on her jeans and hooded sweater, bunching her hair up into the back of her sweater and pulling the sunglasses on. She gives CP a quick kiss good bye before stepping out into the real world. She ends up at a mall and finds a kiosk with cheap smart phones. After fibbing a few things she manages to get a phone and goes off to set it up. This takes her awhile since it's been a very long time since she handled an actual phone-

[Lie] Deciding to work on it later she finds a secluded corner and creates another opening and ends up near the Mojang headquarters. Making sure she looks as normal as possible, she heads for the entrance-

[Yster] Is leaning on the copier while it spits out a few pages and notices her- Hey! what are you doing up here in daylight?

[Lie] - I have what you guys asked for and figured it would be more polite to arrive not through one of your computers

[Yster] Oh you got the numbers? And yes, that is appreciated. No need to scare anyone. I'll take you to Dofta. - motions for her to follow

[Lie] Follows, trying to avoid the gazes of the rest of the employees-

[Svit] Gives her a suprised look as they pass in the hall and then turns to watch her butt as she goes-

[Lie] Feels the gaze and uses small vines to make a cold flower appear up his pants leg-

[Svit] YIPES!

[Lie] Smirks and continues following-

[Yster] Guesses she did somthing and hustles her along- Don't! We didn't tell the rest of the staff!

[Lie] - Sorry, you tend to pick up griefing habits if you hang around griefers a lot

[Yster] Esh... - Knocks on Dofta's office door and peeks in to make sure she's alone before ushering her in- I have to get back to work anyway. It's gonna be time for another small snapshot update again really soon.

[Lie] - What? Already?

[Dofta] Oh! Hello Ms. Lie.

[Yster] Looks back- It's mostly patching bugs.

[Lie] - No need for the miss Dofta, and updates are sorta hit and miss for us...

[Dofta] How come?

[Lie] - First update I went through the server froze over for a couple of days and the next one it became super hot

[Dofta] Oh dear... It's not supposed to do that.... Is it an older seed? Or a snapshot server?

[Lie] - Snapshot server, so things do tend to get pretty weird

[Dofta] They can be a little shaky, but you get to see anything new way before everyone else. Do you have any mods installed?

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, but we do bring in things from the real world, plus our own abilities

[Dofta] Taps her chin - I wonder if having that many Herobrines in one place causes distortions in the local code...?

[Lie] - You'd have to ask Deer, she's the server and would know the answer to that

[Dofta] That would be an interesting chat. And a gathering of so many glitches is unprecidented. Actually, you should ask Markus. If he can look at the server code from inside he might be able to tell you if something is different from the normal seed generations too.

[Lie] - Hmmm, I do recall him saying he kept seeing the coding as he was adjusting to the brine blood...

[Dofta] Brine... blood?

[Lie] - Ah, well, when you become fully digital it's rather painful, so to speed up the process we replaced Notch's blood with that of...- Thinks for a moment- Four brines and two Steves

[Dofta] Just stares at her- I guess there's no such thing as blood types amongst brines...? Poor Markus... I hope you guys are taking good care of him. Jeb has always been a bit of an ass, but the rest of us do miss him.

[Lie] - Oh believe me, he's plenty happy. He technically kinda lives on my bit of land... Mostly because of having to deal with his more... Unruly son

[Dofta] Good. It's weird tothink of him just living in his own game, but then, it is his greatest work. - pauses- Oh, Cp? He seemed a bit volitile. But rambunctious Herobrines are more the norm then the exception. If Markus has any sway over him at all I'd consider that phenominal.

[Lie] Pulls back the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal the pink collar- This has some sway over him to

[Dofta] That looks like a little pet collar?

[Lie] - That's exactly what it is, TLOT made it so when my husband gets too murder or in too much trouble, I can turn him into a cat

[Dofta] A cat?! That's.... That's really funny, oh! I'm sorry for chuckling. He's such a huge guy. It's hard to imagine him as an ocelot.

[Lie] Gives her a mental burst of CP as a cat-

[Dofta] Lets out an - AWWWW - involuntarily. - And his eyes still glow?!

[Lie] - Yeah, it's how it is for all the brines I know that can take other forms, the eyes never change

[Dofta] That's interesting as well. It is a persistent glitch isn't it? How are the new NOTCHs faring and the old ones too, while I'm asking?

[Lie] - Oh, right- SHe digs through her inventory and pulls out the journal- Here's the numbers for the old ones. They seem to be doing fine, mostly just stick to themselves on their server... Not sure where my NOTCH is at the moment...

[Dofta] Takes the book- Well, once I've put this info into the system they're effectively retired and can do whatever suits their fancies anyway. Wait, yours is missing?

[Lie] - Well I mean I know he's with another NOTCH right now, but not where on the server he is. Buff is very energetic and I usually chat with him briefly when I'm tending to my animals and he's jogging

[Dofta] Oh, well that's okay right? As long as it's one you trust. And that sounds great. I've been doing a lot of work on the new parameters lately. I don't want to generate a crop of nightmares for you guys when I reassign new NOTCHs for the hurt ones charges. 

[Lie] - It's much appreciated. Now I've probably taken up a lot of your work time, so I should go...

[Dofta] Well it was very interesting talking to you, and thank you for the info.

[Lie] - Your welcome, I'll try to find my own way out... And then figure out this phone...

[Dofta] There's something wrong with your phone?

[Lie] - Heh, haven't used one in forever and a new friend has been sending messages to Doc for me soooooo I was ordered to get myself a phone so theirs would be open for emergencies...

[Dofta] Do you want some help?

[Lie] - Yes please- She pulls the new phone out

[Dofta] Takes it egarly and starts fiddling with it. Her thumbs fly over the touch surface as she sets things up. - So you just need email and text mostly?

[Lie] - Yeah, pretty much

[Dofta] Sets up an address and shows her how to get at it and then opens the contacts book and sets her own number as an example so she can see how to text and add to the address box- Just here and here and like this, and I set up a lock screen code, here's the number.

[Lie] - Thank you so much, no doubt my husband will take it as a personal challenge to hack into it because old habits die hard, but I don't mind

[Dofta] That's kinda slimy.... Do you want a thumbprint lock? Or would that make it not work in-game because of the resolution?

[Lie] - I don't know, but I doubt that would stop him. It's not as if there's anything on there that he can't see anyways. This is the man capable of getting past the highest security systems with almost no problems. And if he gets too annoying, I'll just turn him into a cat

[Dofta] Just offering. I like my privacy.

[Lie] - Oh so do I, and he usually respects that, but he is still a griefer and it shows from time to time, but I'd rather he be doing stuff like this then dragging humans in to murder them again

[Dofta] Gets a fearful look - Why would he do that? Most Herobrine's just stick to sending players to respawn. But then... they can't get out... I think you need to keep this very close to your vest for all our sakes.

[Lie] - Don't worry, he hasn't done so in a very long time

[Dofta] Good. - She hugs herself gently thinking about it- I hope the other brines don't hate us... We don't want to hurt them.

[Lie] - They know it's out of your control, the only one that we have any sort of animosity towards is Jeb, and that's mostly for what he did to TLOT

[Dofta] He's always been rather short-sighted. But it's more stupidity then actual malice. It was better when Markus was here to balance him. 

[Lie] - I bet, anyways, I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you

[Dofta] Same. Do you want to use my computer to get out?

[Lie] - Are you sure that's okay?

[Dofta] As long as it won't mess up what I'm working on, that's fine with me.

[Lie] Smiles- Thanks- She reaches out and touches the screen, letting it crackle with static before she waves and slips through the opening and closes the entrance behind her. She ends up just outside her house and sends a quick message to Doc saying everything was delivered before going in to absorb some heat from her husband

-There's a slight frantic thumping on the door to the castle-

[Steve] Looks up from his book towards the sound. He turns his eyes skyward to see if it's gotten dark to make sure it isn't a zombie and then slides gently out from between his sleeping husbands paws to go check the door. He cracks it and peeks outside-

[CN] Hustles in-

[Steve] Looks at the little bird curiously and it dawns on him - OH! Cn! Where's Firebird?

[CN] Makes frantic wing gestures "outside"-

[Steve] Is he in trouble?!

[CN] Shrugs as best he can-

[Steve] What the fuck Cn?! - Calls over chat - Firebird?! Do you need help?

[CN] Darts down the stairs-

[Steve] Chases him - Hey! Where are you going?

[Firebird] - over chat- i yearn for the sweet embrace of death

[Steve] OH NO! Firebird? Where are you?! I'll get help!

[CN] Pauses at the sight of TLOT-

[TLOT] Soft cat snores-

[CN] Tries sneaking by-

[Firebird] - chat - I'm joking, the peacock is just harassing me again, don't worry that much. Im, just kind of stuck under them

[TLOT] Sniffs and then sniffs a little faster. His paw darts out to catch Cn-

[CN] Very surprised noise-

[Steve] In chat- OH. You scared me.

[TLOT] Gives a lazy yawn that shows off all his fangs - I smell a little NOTCH.

[Firebird] - chat - Sorry

[CN] - No no no!

[TLOT] Why lie to me? It's not like I don't know who you are.

[Steve] Comes down the stairs. - Oh, you got him already-

[CN] - I don't wanna be thrown off of anymore tree's!

[TLOT] Hmmm? I take it the flying lessons didn't go well?

[CN] - No more!

[TLOT] Are you sorry?

[CN] - Yes!

[TLOT] Not going to pluck any more feathers?

[CN] Shakes his head-

[TLOT] Then I guess I could change you back...

[CN] Perks up a little-

[TLOT] Especialy since you can't lie to me. Be good. - He picks up the tiny bird in his paws and releases him back into his human form-

[CN] Plops down naked and looks down at himself- Ummm

[TLOT] Closes his eyes- Your stuff is in your inventory. 

[Steve] Looks away hurredly-

[CN] Takes a moment to change back into his hoodie and pants-

[TLOT] Notices the plushie between his paws- Where did this...?

[Steve] Doc left it for you!

[TLOT] Well that's nice. It's cute.

[CN] - I'm gonna go home, I miss my bed

[Steve] That's a good idea Cn. Oh! And Doc gave me something too! - he pulls out the digeridoo- 

[TLOT] That's a really colorful stick my lamb-

[Steve] They said it makes noises! I was waiting for you to wake up to try it out!

[TLOT] Ummm

[Steve] Puts the end to his lips and blows. the low reverberating vibrations echo in the vine room. 

[TLOT] Looks a bit pained- That's... pretty loud- 

[Steve] Happily making tooting noises with the primitive instrument.

[CN] Runs from castle-


	276. Pinwheel Accident, NOTCH Debugging, Cp vs MB

[Pinwheel] Rolls around on Crim's floor after Deer dropped her off there-

[Crim] Pinwheels, You visit! Want to plays? - prances around all excited

[Pinwheel] - Cri?

[Crim] - goes over to a painting on the wall, sticks his snout into the painting - Comes, we go has fun. 

[Pinwheel] Tilts head curiously and fo9llows-

[Crim] - enters a dark narrow tunnel, waiting till she follows - I was looking for soft black rock, I dig tunnel. Follow! 

[Pinwheel] Trots along behind Crim-

[Crim] - tunnel twists and turns, slowly making its way deeper and deeper. They start passing other tunnels, all leading off into the dark. Finally, they exit out into a small cave, with a few torches. There is a chest, a few colorful rugs scattered around. - Yeah, all still here. Welcome to me hidy hole. 

[Crim] - points to a few dark tunnels leading off - Is good place to play hide & seeks. Want plays? 

[Pinwheel] Nods-

[Crim] - covers eyes - Go hides, I wait. 

[Pinwheel] Runs off down a tunnel taking many turns and ends up in a high spot where she curls up small so as not to be seen as easily-

[Crim] - taps each nail on floor, when gets to the last one, he uncovers his eyes - Here I comes! 

[Pinwheel] Squints to try and see a bit in the dark-

[Crim] - starts off, sniffing and scuttling around. Slowly works his way toward her. 

[Pinwheel] Creeps a bit closer to the ledge to hear a bit better-

[Crim] - tries to stay quiet but still makes alittle of noise - 

[Pinwheel] Stands up a little, thinking that maybe she can pounce on Crim-

[Crim] - creeps around sniffing, he can smell she's close - 

[Pinwheel] Is about to pounce when she wobbles and looses balance, she's just hit another growth spurt and it throws her so off balance that she falls to the ground and a crunch can be heard-

[Crim] - hears sounds and runs toward - Pinwheels? 

[Pinwheel] - Ouchie... My wing...

[Crim] - finds her and scurries over to help - Ouch? Wait, you grows...ok, where hurts? 

[Pinwheel] - Wing and leg

[Crim] - looks over leg and wing, worried - 

[Pinwheel] Tries standing but can't- Cri...

[Crim] - whines, worried but not sure what to do. Finally sits beside her - Ok, see if climbs on. I carry back, we gets help. 

[Pinwheel] Struggles a little, but does get on Crim's back with a little huff-

[Crim] - waits till she is settled and slowly stands, all six feet down. Very slowly he starts back, trying to not jostle her. 

[Pinwheel] Is trying to be tough and not let on how much pain she is in-

[Crim] - tries to go a little faster - Is all good, we gets helps. You be ok, soon. 

[Pinwheel] Her tail is dragging along on the ground behind them, getting bits of rock between her feathers-

[Crim] - starts purring to calm her -

[Pinwheel] Nuzzles into Crim's neck a little-

[Crim] - finally gets to cave. Goes over to carpet and sits - You ok? Can stay or I carry up? 

[Pinwheel] - No leave!

[Crim] - nods gently and stands - Ok, sorry if hurts, must climb back up. Hang on. - heads back into the tunnel leading up to room. 

[Pinwheel] Whimpers every once in awhile but does manage to hold on, occasionally she flicks her tail out of irritation-

[Crim] - Finally emerges back in his room, panting slightly. He sits down for a second. - Give break, then we go in bit. You ok still?

[Pinwheel] - Don't know

[Crim] - stands - Ok, we goes. Hang on. 

[Pinwheel] - Get there soon?

[Crim] Yes, need find others. - starts upstairs, slowly, looking for signs of other people - Hellos! Are others here? 

[Doc] Is feeding berries to Galvantula in a dark corner of the vine room. - Crim?

[Crim] - hears name and heads toward - Doc's? Is you? 

[Doc] Yeah I'm here. - Comes out a bit. - Something wrong Crim?

[Crim] - comes over and sits, panting - Yes, needs help. Pinwheel hurts. 

[Pinwheel] Whines a little-

[Doc] Goes for hir pockets to get the dry blue pills - What happened?

[Crim] Was playing, she fall. 

[Pinwheel] - Wing leg ouchie

[Doc] Starts at her speaking and notices she's bigger. - Oh! You grew! Here just lay her down on the carpet. - Holds out the pill - Do I need to give it to you? Or will you take it? You know it makes the hurt go away.

[Pinwheel] Hisses-

[Doc] Sighs - Come on, you know I just want to help...

[Pinwheel] Tries to pull away-

[Doc] Scoots around behind her to grab her head from the back-

[Pinwheel] Growls and flicks her tail about-

[Crim] - growls - Take pill Pinwheel, stop ouch. Promise. 

[Pinwheel] - Nooooooo

[Crim] Yes, please? 

[Pinwheel] Whines and flicks tail at Doc-

[Doc] Grabs her jaw and pushes at the sides so her mouth pops open and flicks the pill inside- Just swallow please?

[Pinwheel] Huffs but does-

[Doc] Good girl. - Lets go of her and checks her wings first-

[Crim] - nods and purs - 

[Pinwheel] Is still sore and tries to yank it away from Doc-

[Doc] Don't! You'll sprain it again. I'm just checking on you. - Takes a look at her leg, which is already healing.

[Crim] - cranks the purring up and starts producing warmth - 

[Pinwheel] Flops neck over Crim- Cri they touching me!

[Crim] Yes, but is friend. Dey help stop ouch. Need to make sure wing good or no flap fly. 

[Pinwheel] - Don't like

[Doc] Exactly right Crim. You want to fly don't you?

[Pinwheel] - Can flies fine

[Crim] Wing hurt, need check. 

[Doc] As far as me touching you, you like it when I scratch, don't you? - Makes a finger curling motion.

[Pinwheel] - ... Yes...

[Doc] Finishes checking her over and gives her ruff some attention- See? All better now.

[Pinwheel] Trills a little-

[Doc] And Splender is going to squee all over the place now that your vocabulary has increased too.

[Pinwheel] - He talks lots

[Crim] - purs more - Happy Tall will be happier. 

[Doc] Yeah, he is talky. He's a bit hyper.

[Pinwheel] - Cri we go play more?

[Crim] - nods - But outside. Safer, Crim's tunnels not safe. 

[Doc] You guys be careful, okay?

[Pinwheel] - Can see outside

[Crim] - stands and does full body shake - Yes, we will. 

[Pinwheel] Carefully stands up, testing her weight on the freshly healed leg-

[Crim] - watches her to make sure is ok to play - 

[Pinwheel] Jumps around a little-

[Crim] - sighs but happy - Thankies Doc. We go plays now, gentler. 

[Pinwheel] Trots towards the door-

-It's a lovely afternoon apart from the ear-shattering din coming from Alexsezia's house-

[Stevie] Is banging his head against the wall. Alexis had left to hunt and he didn't feel like mining- Screw it, I'm going to father's

-More noise but the two sounds are beginning to harmonize somehow-

[Stevie] Leaves the noises to whatever they're doing and goes and knocks on Notch's door, figuring the harmony won't last long-

[Buff] Answers the door, a bit too loud- HI!

[Stevie] Jumps- What are you doing here!?

[Buff] Talking to the - snickers- Supreme NOTCH. 

[Notch] Stop calling me that. It makes me feel like a fancy taco! -He's on the phone-

[Stevie] Looks around Buff- Everything okay Father?

[Buff] Sits back down on the floor to take up the least amount of space. 

[Notch] Balances the phone - Did you check the static float multipliers? No, I trust you Dofta, I'm just trying to help. -Motions for Stevie to come in- Yes? No... It's complicated

[Stevie] Comes in and sits at the table and looks at Buff- What's he going on about?

[Buff] Problems with the NOTCH generation cycle. This new bunch is a bit erratic-

[Stevie] - Is everything okay? Or is my brother going to be sent out to murder?

[Notch] Yeah, like half of them didn't spawn right.

[Notch] Still talking to Dofta, it's basicallycoding tech support-

[Stevie] - Not right how?

[Buff] Shrugs-

[Notch] Some of them just.... didn't have anything. They erased themselves somehow? Like they were just empty skins-

[Stevie] - Weird...

[Notch] It has to be something small, that's how coding is. One tiny bug can screw the whole thing up-

[Stevie] - Doc might be able to help? Or... What about Flux? Where is she?

[Notch] No he's actually exactly what we need- Points at Buff and then speaks into the phone again- Do you have the recorder ready? I'll pass him the phone again.

[Buff] Ready when you are sir.

[Stevie] - ... Okay?

[Notch] Passes Buff the phone- 

[Buff] Just starts rattling off what sounds like HTML instructions into it- 

[Notch] So what's on your mind Stevie?

[Stevie] - Finding someplace a bit quieter than my neighbors place. I don't know what Alexsezia's doing, but it's loud

[Notch] You know she plays the noteblocks right?

[Stevie] - Yeah I think there was maybe a second person over there playing some weird honking thing too

[Notch] Chuckles- Honking? Did Herabrine find a conch shell to blow?

[Stevie] - No idea- He rolls his shoulder a bit, it's a bit sore

[Notch] Are you feeling alright?

[Stevie] - Yeah, just still pretty sore. Alexis and Lie made my brother and I promise to do our training in the wither arena so they wouldn't worry as much... Pretty sure he pulled this shoulder out of the socket like four times disarming me...

[Buff] She wants to talk to you again Sir. -Passes Markus the phone- 

[Notch] Takes it- Well at least he's teaching you something and not trying to kill you, right? 

[Buff] Wait? You're sore? I can fix that!

[Stevie] - Yeah... Um, what?

[Buff] Stands up and grabs Stevie, lifting him easily off his feet.

[Notch] Be careful!

[Buff] I know what I'm doing, it's okay!

[Stevie] Is immediately alarmed-

[Buff] Basically balls Stevie and squishes him in a bunch of key places, nearly distorting his palayer skin. He gives Stevie a rough but very effective massage with his huge hands before putting him down again- 

[Notch] Nearly drops the phone in shock

[Stevie] Scrambles to get behind Notch- Nope nope nope

[Buff] Did I miss a spot?

[Stevie] - Please don't ever do that again

[Buff] Looks crestfallen - Did I hurt you?

[Stevie] - Well no, but I just didn't like how it felt

[Buff] Oh... sorry. 

[Notch] Don't be too hard on him. No Dofta, my son is here. Yes, my son. No, the other one.

[Stevie] Just decides to stay on that side of Notch- Who exactly are you talking to Father?

[Notch] One of my- well, my former staff. Dofta is a NOTCH programmer. Buff is some of her newest work.

[Stevie] - Oh, so does CN fall under that too?

[Notch] Yes. She wrote this version of the program. It used to be Svit's job.

[Stevie] - Who?

[Notch] Another old coworker - at the phone- Yes, I know he can be obnoxious-

[Stevie] - A'm I... Disturbing something?

[Notch] No. It's fine. She's got this in hand. It's just useful to brainstorm when you're having problems- passes Buff the phone again and there's another exchange of code.

[Stevie] - So how have you and Flux been doing lately?

[Notch] Makes a suprisingly shy face- She's wonderful...

[Stevie] Nudges Notch a little- I asked how both of you were doing, not just her

[Notch] Blushes- Okay, she's wonderful and I feel like a.. a.... a million diamonds when she's around.

[Stevie] - I'm glad

[Buff] She says it's still at 45%? 

[Notch] UGH. - Takes the phone- Is it the aggression module? You can't have it at zero Dofta. They won't defend themselves and some of them will just wander off and eat grass.

[Stevie] - Would it help to have data from a Steve? We all seem pretty mild mannered...

[Notch] It's... it's hard to explain. It's like teaching a neural network to build things. If some of the sliders are set too low or too high, the result will be... erratic at best.

[Buff] Sadly- And then you get monsters...

[Stevie] - Like brother and I's false father...

[Buff] Nods - 

[Notch] And Dn, and TLOT's NOTCH.... You know he actually had a name in the files...? Jeb just didnt want to say it.

[Stevie] - He did?

[Notch] His name was Revenge. For what, I suppose we'll never know. No offense Buff, but I'm glad he was deleted. 

[Buff] I understand. Just like I can't be mad that Dn was deleted. I wouldn't exist otherwise. Or... I might have a shitty assignment instead of this fun one.

[Stevie] - If we hadn't figured out as much as we have brother and I wouldn't have been able to get to the point we are at... Not that we're quite at a good place yet

[Notch] Give it time. Cp only looks like bedrock, he's more like obsidian; you're making slow progress.

[Stevie] - Yeah... At least he's stopped dropping anvils on me

[Buff] Ouch... 

[Notch] Gives Stevie a hug- At least you got me kiddo.

[Stevie] - Thanks to brother and that screwed up potion

[Notch] Nah, I think we still would have bonded eventually. If only cause of Flux. How your original dad wasn't head over heels in love with her I'll never understand.

[Stevie] - Well he was barely ever there...

[Notch] Well then he missed out. On a lot of things. You were a cute kid. 

[Buff] Chuckles- Photogenic too. 

[Notch] BUFF.

[Stevie] - You showed him the pictures!

[Notch] Some of them are kind of hanging up in my room...

[Stevie] Gets a bit embarrassed- They better not be the naked ones...

[Notch] NO. That would be weird! 

[Buff] Show him my favorite if he hasn't seen it!

[Notch] NOT HELPING!

[Stevie] - Which one is it...

[Dofta] From the phone - Can I see it too? 

[Notch] GODAMMIT.

[Stevie] Is very unsure-

[Buff] Reaches around the doorframe and plucks the picture from the wall before holding it up. 

[Notch] Do not tell Cp I have this! He'll burn it!

-The shot is Stevie in his little cat suit climbing up the side of Lie's house. It was obviously taken on the sly because Cp is watching Stevie with an ovious look of concern for his safety and just a hint of fear.

[Stevie] - Oh thank goodness it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be

[Buff] You were so cute- 

[Dofta] I want to see too! You're killing me here Markus.

[Notch] FINE. - He holds up the phone and snaps a picture of the image before texting it to her

[Dofta] AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW

[Stevie] - I know Lie's favorite is of the two of us sleeping together...

[Buff] The one where you're all sitting together is cute too....

[Notch] Doc took that one....

[Stevie] - Yeah that was uncomfortable

[Notch] sighs- Cp isn't the only one with a ways to go Stevie...

[Stevie] - I know, I know

[Dofta] Little whoop. - Okay, I think I've got this... Now I'm going to tweak the ones with violent charges myself. I know I'm not supposed to but...

[Notch] I don't want to see them suffer either. I knew you were the right person for this job Dofta.

[Stevie] - Father, if you talk to brother you might be able to get him to hide Dofta's trail so it can't be tracked back to her

[Notch] I wonder how hard I'll have to plead to make that happen...?

[Buff] I can ask him!

[Stevie] - He'd probably just stab you... We could go the hard to resist route of getting Lie to ask him to do it

[CP] Spots Stevie from outside and grabs a bow, carefully aiming so that he'll just graze his brother-

[Notch] Fumbles his phone and moves across the window to retrieve it from the sill.

[CP] Spots the small opening and fires, it breaks the window, passes Notch, and grazes Stevie's shoulder-

[Stevie] - Nether!

[Buff] Jumps and knocks Notch's crafting table over. 

[Notch] What the...? Stevie!

[Stevie] - I'm fine, just a scratch, pretty sure my brother is at fault

[Notch] Storms outside, spots Cp and yells at him full volume. - DON'T FUCKING DO THAT!

[CP] - It's called a sneak attack! It's part of training!

[Mb] YAAA! - Leaps off a low part of the roof and goes down like an anvil, his foot smashes into Cp's shoulder from above-

[Notch] Godsdammit..

[CP] - FUCKER!- Let's the blow turn his body so he can strike with his sword

[Mb] Goes for a punch in the face with his left, his eyes are wild and he looks thrilled in general-

[Flux] Comes into the courtyard- I heard glass breaking...

[CP] Bites the hand-

[Mb] Is bitten but hammerfists the top of Cp's head. [He's still flying.]

[Notch] Makes a tired gesture towards them.

[Flux] - Perhaps now might be a good chance to test if you can create shields around others that are a distance from you?

[CP] Goes for the stab-

[Buff] Comes outside. - should I seperate them?

[Mb] Is grazed and kicks at Cp's back-

[Notch] I don't know....

[CP] Teleports to get in a better vantage position-

[Flux] - Are you still in that call? Perhaps you should focus on that

[Notch] Shit! - Goes to retrieve his phone-

[Dofta] Are you under attack? Markus be careful!

[Stevie] Is dabbing at his wound with a wool square-

[Mb] Makes his clones and bum rushes with two while the third vanishes-

[Notch] Just dealing with some griefing. It's no big deal.

[CP] Sets himself alight with a very hot flame-

[Mbclones] Veers off and tries using swords instead.

[Buff] I could just stop them..?

[Lie] Groans from inside the house and types into chat- I am not in the mood for this...

[Mb] Wild whoops of joy even though he's bleeding as he cuts at Cp-

[Flux] Enters Notch's house- Stevie, do you need a potion?

[Stevie] - Nah, I should be fine. It's just a little bit of blood

[Buff] Is watching for an opening to step between the combatants-

[CP] Summons both his weapons to take out both clones at once-

[Mb] Goes for the sneak attack with his real self and makes a slice across Cp's butt, trying to make his pants fall down- 

[CP] - Fucker!- His belt is cut

[Mb] Is gleefully swinging his three swords everywhere, he's not even trying to win, just cut Cp a bunch of times and make him more pissed off.

[CP] Explodes a bit-

[Lie] Groans and heads for the front door to put a stop to this-

[Mbclone1] Takes a hit from the fire and despawns

[Mbclone2] Gets burned a little but keeps fighting

[Mb] Very noisy and extremely overstimulated

[Lie] Opens the front door, ready to grab people with vines-

[Buff] Notices her and waves- Hi Lie!

[Mb] Looks down and grins at Cp- Oh shit! Run! It's your wife!

[Lie] Is surveying the damage with growing anger-

[CP] - AFTER I MURDER YOU!

[Mb] That's the spirit! - gets cut and spits a little blood. He's dribbling it all over the courtyard.

[Buff] They certainly seem determined...

[Lie] - WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

[Mb] I LIKE TO FIGHT! 

[Buff] Shrugs - Some brines are just like that Lie.

[Lie] Is growling a little and several very sharp vines erupt from the ground to grab her husband, MB, and the remaining clone- ENOUGH!

[Mbclone] Pops as the vines hit it- 

[Mb] Struggles for a few seconds and realizes he can't get loose- YOU SUCK. HE PROMISED ME.

[Buff] Promised?

[Mb] YEAH! I WAS TOLD I COULD FIGHT HIM!

[Lie] - And you can, just not where you'll destroy my property!- There are a few holes in the ground in front of the house and the shock wave from CP exploding with fire has broken glass in the green house. Endrea's old play pen is bent and twisted a little and the fence around the honesty blossoms is broken as well

[Mb] Sulks- He started it. He shot at his brother with a damn arrow.

[Buff] That's true actually...

[Lie] - YOU DID WHAT!?

[CP] - He's the one asking for training!

[Mb] Smirks - Some training.

[Lie] - You know what? You can find someplace else to be for a few days- She turns around and slams the door shut behind her

[Mb] Looks up and scowls at the sun - Bitch. Now I gotta go pick up Celine. Wasting all my fucking fighting time.

[CP] Seems to deflate a lot-

[Buff] Is examining the base of the vines and settles for just grabbing them and breaking them off at the base- 

-The bundle of vines topples slowly over and dumps Cp and Mb in the pond-

[CP] Just sits there-

[Stevie] - It got quiet out there...

[Notch] That worries me. I'll call you back Dofta. Go get some dinner. I'm betting it's late.

[Buff] Untangles them from the vines and sets them in the grass-

[Mb] Jumps up and sputters for a few minutes before stomping off-

[CP] Stays sitting on the ground-

[Buff] At Cp- Are you okay?

[CP] - Fuck off

[Notch] Walks over to the edge of the pond - what happened?

[Buff] Thumbs at Cp- He got yelled at for fighting

[CP] - She's not letting me into the house

[Notch] She'll get over it. She should be used to this by now. She's probably madder that you shot at Stevie then for anything else.

[CP] Hunches over, not so sure about it-

[Buff] It's okay big guy. You can come stay in the castle. I'm sure Doc won't mind.

[CP] - Fuck no

[Notch] Hey, at least she didn't turn you into a cat this time.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Stevie] Is standing in Notch's doorway, watching-

[Notch] You should probably apologize to Stevie. I'm pretty sure you knew that was the wrong thing to be doing even before you did it.

[CP] - Will not and was not

[Notch] Stalks off and comes back with an honesty blossom. With a quick flick he flips the pollen in Cp's face. - The quicker you apologize, the quicker Lie will forgive you, I'm sure.

[CP] Refuses to say anything and sets the flower on fire-

[Notch] Quickly lets go of the burning flower and it floats down before slipping into the water. - Cp....

[CP] - Go away

[Buff] Waves at Notch arily - sir... I'll tend to him. I think Stevie needs a clean square for his injuries, and there's the NOTCH coding at stake... Dofta likely still needs help. 

[Notch] Looks torn-

[CP] - You won't fucking touch me

[Notch] Deflates visibly as his phone starts buzzing- 

[Buff] Just go.

[Stevie] - Buff, just leave him be... He's... Not used to having company when he's in this sort of mood. Besides, you're needed to help with the NOTCH coding too...

[Buff] Cn can help too. Is he around?

This message has been removed.

[Stevie] Looks at Notch-

[Notch] Answers the phone and immediately starts talking animatedly before looking to the side- I saw him this morning...

[Stevie] - I'll see if he's in his room- He heads for Lie's place which immediately sets CP to growling

[Lie] Looks up as Stevie enters- Oh Stevie, sorry about the yelling...

[Stevie] - It's okay, is CN here?

[Lie] - Yeah, he's in his room

[Stevie] - We just need to borrow him real quick- Heads down the bridge and knocks on CN's door

[CN] Answers- Hm?

[Stevie] - Hey, there's some people who want to talk to you

[CN] - Why me?

[Stevie] - Because your a successful NOTCH and they're trying to fix some new ones and need some help

[CN] - What am I doing then?

[Stevie] - You're going to talk to a lady, she'll be able to explain more. Come on

[CN] Hesitates but does follow Stevie out and over to Notch's house-

[Flux] Is inside making some food-

[Notch] Is on the phone and sees Cn come in- Oh good, here. Cn Dofta wants to talk to you. She's going to give you a line prompt and it will make you rattle off the relevant codes. You don't have to think about it, just listen, okay?

[CN] Holds the phone upside down-

[Notch] Turns the phone around for him-

[CN] Into the phone- Hello?

[Dofta] Cn? Hello. Markus says you're going to help? As a recent sucessful NOTCH I'm just gathering type codes to do comparisions. Are you ready?

[CN] Quickly pulls the phone away from his ear- There's a voice!

[Notch] It's a phone. She's actually irl, really far away. It lets me talk to her. It's like the chat, but on an item.

[CN] Puts the phone up to his ear again- Hi... I'm programmed to protect my brine... Do you know her?

[Dofta] Lie? Yes, we've met. She seems like a really nice lady.

[CN] - I protect her from the big meanie

[Dofta] The smile is evident in her voice. - I know, and you're doing a good job. Just like you're supposed too.

[CN] Starts smiling- Uh huh! And I have a lot of feathers to! Lie got me a really long one that has a lot of colors recently! And firebird has been teaching me to read and write!

[Dofta] She's melting from the cute- That's so neat! Wait... Who's Firebird?

[CN] - An older NOTCH who turns into this really pretty looking bird!

[Dofta] Is obviously a bit confused and there's a bit of typing noise- Do you have any of his numbers?

[CN] - Ummm, 8093... Something something... 412

[Dofta] -typing noise- You said he's a bird? -typing- Does his Herobrine have a kind of floral theme? 

[CN] - Uh huh! Um, that's... That's Flowey

[Dofta] Oh! I thought both of them had deleted eachother. Nice to know they're both safe.... wow... he is old... Let me know if he ever gets spacey or dizzy, he might need a debugging cycle. Okay?

[CN] - He's been teaching me to read and write! He also threw me off a tree

[Dofta] Why did he throw you off a tree?

[CN] - I got turned into a bird...

[Dofta] Oh dear! Are you... okay now?

[CN] - Yeah, TLOT turned me back

[Dofta] Well that was nice.

[CN] - Um, what did you need? I think dinner is gonna be soon...

[Dofta] A couple of things- gives him the prompt and holds the recorder up to the phone

[CN] Starts rattling off numbers-


	277. Buff Cp and Aurum, Gratuitous Sex Scene

[Buff] Waits by Cp until everyone is inside and then looks at him- Lie's a nice lady, I'm sure she'll forgive you

[CP] - Why the fuck are you still here?

[Buff] Well I could call for Doc.... I understand they're your usual council

[CP] - I don't fucking need them

[Buff] Then you get me - Big smile

[CP] - Fuck. Off.

[Buff] Nah. I'm going to town. You should come with.

[CP] - No

[Buff] Picks up Cp holding his arms to his sides and starts walking with him-

[CP] Struggles to try and stab Buff-

[Buff] Just holds him out at arms length.

[CP] - FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!

[Buff] Nope. - Walks into the village and some of the Testificates stop to wave but give him a wide berth since he has Cp-

[CP] - I will fucking murder you!

[Buff] Loud and cheerful so the Testificates don't panic- Yes, yes, maybe later! - Walks to the forge

[CP] Sets himself on fire-

[Buff] Just holds him away from anything flammable- Ow ow ow Hey Tungsten? Drilby? Are you home?

[Tungsten] Peeks out - whats going on.... whoah...Cp?

[Drilby] Peeks and runs back to them with a bucket of water and throws it on Cp-

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Buff] Ease up big guy. 

[Drillby] I was just trying to help. That looked painful.

[Tungsten] what's this about?

[Buff] I heard Cp has a wise old friend who lives here? Can we talk to him?

[Tungsten] Ah. - Goes into the forge and comes back with one of the obsidian bows-

[Buff] A... bow? Is this some kind of therapy thing?

[CP] - What does that geezer have to do with anything?

[Buff] I heard he was your friend. But I don't get what a weird bow has to do with anything?

[CP] - He's in the bow

[Buff] ????

[Tungsten] Plucks the string and watches the bow curiously - Aurum?

[Aurum] Forms and stretches- So, what are we working on today?

[Buff] OH! He's a ghost! How unique! 

[Tungsten] Cp, I guess. Buff just delivered him already on fire- Pauses - and Drillby put him out. Hence him being wet.

[Aurum] - Yeah that's pretty common for him, it's why I insisted he change the floor of my forge to obsidian so he wouldn't ruin it doing that

[Buff] Snickers- Good thinking! - He puts Cp down gently - He's in trouble with his wife, again.

[Tungsten] That's not suprising.

[Aurum] Not surprising, but a first for me. Last time he and I really ever spent any time together was long before he had a mate

[Buff] Aww. That's sad. You should hang out with your friends more often Cp - 

[Drillby] He was kinda... busy being dead. 

[Buff] OH. I'm sorry!

[Aurum] Laughs- Nothing to apologize for! I'm just glad he fulfilled his promise

[Buff] Hey! You kept a promise? Good for you! - Pats Cp's shoulder

[CP] - Stop touching me!

[Tungsten] So what did you do this time?

[CP] - I got attacked by MB

[Aurum] - MB?

[Buff] Another Herobrine.

[Tungsten] Him?! He's a nutjob.

[Drillby] He's nice to his little dragon though.

[CP] - Yeah I'm leaving...

[Buff] Oh come on....

[Aurum] - Come on now, What else did you do?

[CP] - Attacked Stevie, but he's been wanting training

[Aurum] - Well you and your brother fighting is nothing new...

[Buff] It was a sneak attack and that's what made Lie mad... he also broke some stuff in the resulting ruckus. 

[CP] - It wasn't that bad...

[Tungsten] Then she should get over it quickly. Lie's a reasonable woman.

[CP] - Yeah well she's pretty pissed right now, and it's not like I was in the absolute best graces anyways

[Drillby] You'd think she'd be used to this kind of thing by now...

[Tungsten] You should probably fix whatever you broke.

[CP] Eyes narrow- That would involve getting near the honesty blossoms...

[Aurum] - Honesty blossoms?

[Buff] The Supreme Notch already threw some pollen on him...

[Tungsten] chuckles-

[CP] - Don't call him that...

[Aurum] - Supreme Notch?

[Buff] The original one. 

[Tungsten] He used to be human. Now he's digital like us. 

[Drillby] He seems nice. Kinda quiet, mostly keeps to himself.

[Aurum] - Seems? You mean you haven't extended a hand of friendship to him?

[Drillby] He's come into town once or twice. He always seems nervous so I haven't bothered him. 

[Tungsten] I'm usually inside, so we haven't met.

[Aurum] - Shame, I wonder why he's so nervous...

[CP] Starts trying to walk off-

[Buff] He doesn't want to make TLOT look bad. 

[Drillby] He's still our savior, even if there is more then one NOTCH.

[CP] - Blah blah blah, heard it a billion times before

[Aurum] - Ah, just ignore mister grumpy pants, at least that part of him hasn't changed

[Buff] I bet you have loads of stories about him!

[Aurum] - A few

[Buff] Is just kind of getting in Cp's way so he can't wander off. 

[Tungsten] So what are you going to get her this time Cp?

[CP] - How the fuck should I know!?

[Drillby] We could make her something pretty?

[CP] - She's not much into stuff like that

[Tungsten] Exotic food again?

[CP] - She has plenty of what she likes already

[Buff] I still think you should just fix what got messed up... and your father wanted you to tell Stevie you're sorry. 

[Tungsten] I doubt that will happen.

[CP] - Listen to what the others say and stop bothering me

[Aurum] Sighs- Same old same old

[Buff] Again, I could just get Doc....

[CP] - I will murder you if you do

[Buff] Aww.

[CP] Teleports off to his pouting tree-

[Aurum] - Don't mind him, he's always been reclusive

[Buff] I was just trying to help... His dad is busy helping the programmers make more NOTCHs....

[Tungsten] WHY??

[Aurum] - More NOTCH's? What for?

[Buff] To replace the ones we sequestered.

[Drillby] I hope they're nice at least....

[Aurum] - Indeed, good NOTCH's are better than cruel ones. My seed never actually had one till CP arrived and his followed

[Buff] I've been talking to Dofta all morning. She's working hard to make sure they're not crazy or mean.

[Aurum] - Then that's the best we can hope for

[Tungsten] That's good. 

[Buff] Sorry I bugged you Aurum. I thought it might help Cp....

[Aurum] - Oh it's alright, I enjoy teasing the grumpster

[Buff] Can you give me any advice?

[Aurum] - On what exactly? Because if it's not forging then I'm not sure how much help I'll be...

[Buff] Cp or anything else. Consulting elders seems like a good thing to do when one is befuddled. 

[Tungsten] Works for us.

[Aurum] - It takes very specific people to get close to CP, you have to let him come to you, not try to force your way into his life.

[Buff] Oh... I guess I should have just called for Doc instead of just mentioning it.

[Drillby] They've had a little bit of luck...

[Aurum] - He'll always be a stubborn fool

[Tungsten] I agree. Don't take it personally Buff. 

[Buff] His cheerful demenor dims but only for a second, it's clear he's glad Cp isn't his brine. - All I can do is try! Don't want to alienate my brines friends!

[Aurum] - Go get yourself a drink, it may help

[Buff] Oh, I don't drink! I might go for a nice jog though. I was going to ask Cp if he wanted to go fishing with me....

[Tungsten] I'll go. It's hot as cubes and I could use a break.

[Aurum] - I can tell you he has no patience for that

[Drillby] That sounds nice actually...

[Buff] Brightens a little -Aurum? Do you want to go fishing with us? 

[Tungsten] We can sit on the shore so you won't have to worry about the bow getting wet.

[Aurum] - I believe I would enjoy that

[Buff] Then lets go!

[Basil] Goes roaring by the castle fast enough to make the water surge and crash against the walls facing the ocean-

[Deer] - What is going on with Basil?

[TLOT] Mentally- Did anyone else hear that?

[Deer] In chat- Yes

[TLOT] In chat- I heard a bunch of water slosh down into the moon pool across the lab-

[Deer] - Basil did just go rushing by...

[TLOT] Ah. Probably chasing dinner. I have no idea how fast those dragons can actually move....

[Deer] - He's hunting dragons!? Is Aqua safe!?- Starts running towards the outside

[Herabrine] Is flying down the coast and shakes her fist at Basil -

[Basil] Breaches while chasing something that's also leaping out of the water to avoid him-

[Deer] Comes outside- What is it chasing!?

[Herabrine] Fucked if I know! It looks like an ambulatory clump of kelp!

[Deer] - Is Aqua safe?

[Herabrine] He was curled up around the mangroves last I checked.

[Deer] - Good...- Over chat- Love? What is Basil chasing?

[Doc] chat- I'm at the library with Yaunfen... Is everything okay?

[Deer] - Did you make something for Basil?

[Doc] chat - Oh, yeah! The sea dragons.

[Deer] - What are they?

[Doc] I don't really know. You'd have to ask Lie. But the Leviathan told me they're Basil's natural prey.

[Deer] - But they are here intentionally?

[Doc] chat - Yes. That's why Basil was making all that racket in the bay, he was hungry.

[Deer] Sighs in relief- Oh thank goodness, I thought they were going after the other dragons...

[Herabrine] Aloud- They're not real dragons?

[Deer] - No! They're apparently natural prey from the real world

[Sea Dragon] Blazes by and leaps like a dolphin with it's leafy fronds waving madly

[Herabrine] What the fuck...

[Deer] - This is something we'll have to ask Lie about...

[Basil] Rushes to catch it and throws another big wave onto the shore-

[Herabrine] WHOAH!

[Deer] Squeals as she's soaked-

[Herabrine] Shakes off like a dog- Sheesh

[Deer] - But first, I'll see if I can't tempt my mate a bit. Every time I've tried lately they've been whisked off somewhere

[Sea dragon] Jumps and is caught as Basil's jaws clamp down around it. It despawns in the monsters mouth and the dropped items are swiftly devoured- 

[Basil] contented noises and then relaxed floating.

[Deer] Heads off to find Doc- I'll meet up with you in a couple hours or so? Then we can talk to Lie

[Herabrine] Got it.

[Lie] Had gotten Ever's number off of Doc's phone and was now sending him a text- Ever, this is Lie, if you need to reach me use this number. I may have some information relevant to you and Karla. I think I remember her mentioning something named Rudolph? Well, I think he may have ended up in the manor my husband used to be in. We ran into one of his former housemates and he explained that they'd taken in a creature with a human soul named Rudolph and that he had disappeared... He also apparently took an infinite energy source with him... Please let me know that the two of you are alright

[Ever] Types back quickly- I'm telling her now...

[Lie] Waits for another response, grabbing some food as she does so-

[Ever] She's... not happy. What kind of energy source are we talking about? Can we break it somehow?

[Lie] - A redstone torch... And maybe? It constantly runs unless... Hmm... Is the computer clear?

[Ever] pauses- I don't think you want to be here....

[Lie] - Redstone is from my game, I might have something that can temporarily turn off the torch if he's got it inside of him...

[Ever] Karla is raging Lie... she's got a gun. I'm safe, but I don't want anyone else to see her like this.

[Lie] - I see... Wanna meet up somewhere else then? I could probably use a drink after today

[Ever] No, I need to stay. She's going to want my help both shoring up our defenses and calming down afterwards.

[Lie] Digs around in a trunk and quickly crafts a redstone torch. She puts it down and snaps a quick picture of it and sends it to Ever- If it is the same being, then this is what he took from CP's door

[Ever] Okay? Lie... if Rudolph shows up they'll be no mistaking him. He's a stone-cold killer and we barely escaped him last time.

[Lie] - Let me know if he shows up, I might be able to help... I'm almost tempted to send you one of my pods...

[Ever] I think the gun you gave us will be more effective. It was designed to destroy the undead after all.

[Lie] - Then maybe CP's fire would be better

[Ever] Can it melt metal?

[Lie] - Absolutely- She takes a picture of the damage out front- This is from just a bit of it and why he's currently not allowed in the house

[Ever] Then he might be able to help. These things can be killed, it's just difficult. You have to spill the stuffing, burn the outer skin and batter the metal skeleton apart.

[Lie] - He'd probably enjoy doing that

[Ever] Then I'll let you know. 

[Lie] - Be safe and don't hesitate to contact me

[Ever] Thank you for warning us Lie.

[Lie] - It's no problem, just so you know, he was staying with Slender beings, so they probably provided him some energy. Plus the place they reside moves to different forests so I don't know how much time you have

[Ever] He'll have to walk from wherever he's coming from and he has no special way of locating us that we know of.

[Lie] - Then hopefully it's years before he reaches you

[Ever] If ever. I have to go.

[Lie] - Alright, I'll talk to you later then

[Doc] Is trotting back to the castle in hir dragon form with Yaunfen. Xe's loaded down with books in a pair of modified saddlebags and in a pretty good mood-

[Deer] Is coming from the opposite direction-

[Doc] Sees her and goes flat on the ground- Hey Yaunfen? Wanna sneak up on your mom?

[Yaunfen] Nods eagerly-

[Doc] Starts darting into dark spaces and behind houses, moving very quickly in between hiding spots-

[Yaunfen] Follows, but not hiding as well-

[Doc] Hunkers down and balls up a little bit like Pinwheel behind some bushes as Deerheart gets close-

[Yaunfen] Mimics Doc's pose but doesn't have the same amount of patience as they leap out- Gotcha mama!

[Deer] Jumps a little in surprise- Oh no! Whatever shall I do!?

[Doc] Get slurped! - Jumps out as well and gives Deerheart a huge lick on the side of her face.

[Deer] Squeals in laughter- Well, it's not as if I could get any wetter!

[Doc] Busks Yaunfen lightly- You're a little eagar too, but nicely done. - Turns to Deerheart - How come you're all wet?

[Deer] - Basil

[Doc] Oh. Did you sort it out? Or were you looking for me so I could fix something?

[Deer] - I was just wondering what they had been chasing

[Doc] They're just some kind of weird sea creature. It's a little bit of horse and a whole lot of plant.

[Deer] - Then why hasn't Lie tamed them if they are part horse?

[Doc] I mean it kinda looks like one? But I'm not sure they're tamable. You'd certainly get soaked riding one.

[Deer] - True, so did you and Yaunfen have a good time at the library?

[Yaunfen] - We got lots of books!

[Doc] And returned the ones we were done with, like good patrons, right Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] - Yes Mada

[Doc] So proud of you. 

-The honking and drumming sounds resume from nearby-

[Deer] - What is that?

[Doc] Sounds like Steve jamming with Alexsezia-

[Deer] - With what?

[Doc] I gave him a thing I bought at the zoo. It's like a long tube that you blow in and it makes this vibrating trumpety noise.

[Deer] - How odd

[Yaunfen] - Mada, mama, we go look?

[Doc] If you want too. You can play with Alexsezia's kitties too if you want-

[Yaunfen] Rushes for Alexsezia's house-

[Deer] - Well they're certainly eager

[Doc] Transforms and the saddlebags flop over hir shoulder- Yaunfen! You have to be small though, so you don't scare them!

[Yaunfen] Slides into the door as they change-

-Lots of joyful noise from the basement, and oblivious cats lounging around-

[Yaunfen] Pokes head down into the basement area- Hi!

[Steve] Looks up - Hey Yaunfen! 

[Alexsezia] Stops her drumming to look up- Come to visit us?

[Doc] Walks into the house as well, stopping to pet the cats.

[Deer] Follows and offers a bit of catnip to the felines-

[Yaunfen] Nods- Heard lots of loud noise!

[Steve] We were just playing. - Indicates the digeridoo-

[Doc] Pokes hir head down as well- Nice to see you enjoying it

[Yaunfen] - I wanna try!

[Steve] Sure! Here- He wipes it off and passes it to Yaunfen, it's a bit longer then they are tall. - Just sit down and let the end rest on your foot. Put it against your mouth and make a sound like Lie's horses when they blow air. Like pbpbpbpbpbpbbppb.

[Yaunfen] Tries and it makes a tiny farting noise-

[Steve] Use lots of air and wiggle your tongue around, it makes the sound different.

[Deer] Is being slightly swarmed by cats-

[Yaunfen] Keeps trying, but they just don't have a large enough mouth to pull it off-

[Steve] I guess it's a little big...

[Doc] Yaunfen, I'd make you a small one but I think your mom might murder me. 

[Alexsezia] Snickers-

[Deer] - Or I'd keep you locked up in the playroom

[Doc] Rowr...

[Yaunfen] Puts the instrument aside-

[Alexsezia] Yaunfen? Do you want to try my noteblocks? It's a bit easier.

[Yaunfen] - Yes!

[Alexsezia] Scoots over- All you have to do is hit them gently, they each make different notes-

[Yaunfen] Just starts hitting them randomly-

[Alexsezia] just smiles at the little dragon having fun- 

[Steve] Merrily toots and drones like he's trying to jam with Yaunfen-

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand- Maybe we can slip away for a bit?

[Doc] Do you guys mind babysitting for a while? 

[Alexsezia] Not at all! 

[Doc] Yaunfen? Do you want to stay and play for a bit?

[Yaunfen] Nods eagerly-

[Deer] - Now lets go take care of this problem of me being wet my eccentric dragon

[Doc] Okay, I'm going to leave the books with you, you take good care of them. - Sets the saddlebags down near Steve- Maybe, maybe not... I have an idea... - heads outside- Since you're already wet-

[Deer] Cocks head in interest, curious about what her mate wants to do-

[Doc] Changes agains and sweeps her up before running swiftly along the coastline-

[Deer] Yelps in surprise- Oh no, whatever shall I do? I'm being taken away again

[Doc] pauses at the edge of the water- Take a big breath and hang on tight!

[Deer] Does as Doc says and is getting more curious-

[Doc] Leaps into the water and swims deep and swift. Xe goes all the way to the bottom and puts Deerheart into the small opening at the top of the sunken ender-ship-

[Deer] Slips inside, riding the water down-

[Doc] Passes through the hull and and pops out onto the carpet, xe puts a paw outside the little hole and pulls out an item- Okay, just go to one of the windows-

[Deer] Heads over to one of the windows-

[Doc] Spawns several of the sea dragons, they hang in the water stunned for a moment before starting to paddle with their leafy fronds. Deerheart gets a perfect view of more then one of them circling the boat before swimming off into the darkened waters.

[Deer] - They're surprisingly graceful

[Doc] Yeah, they smell terrible when they're dead, but I like them otherwise. Adds a bit of life to these quiet waters. We need to plant some of Lie's kelp over here. 

[Deer] - Well Hera and I were planning on visiting her later, I'll ask her about that then

[Doc] That's a good idea...for later... - looms over her a little bit. Hir glitch is deliberatly turned up so the carpeted room is getting steamy and warm-

[Deer] Smirks and steps closer- Now what am I to do? I certainly can't outrun you down here so I guess I am trapped

[Doc] Big grin- I'm just going to keep turning up the heat until you get naked.

[Deer] - Well I can oblige with that- She starts stripping off quickly

[Doc] Uses hir tail to tickle Deerheart with fluff and get in her way a little bit as she hops out of her pants-

[Deer] Trips and lands on her butt- Well at least I can get my pants off more easily now

[Doc] Snags them and eases them off of her-

[Deer] Stretches, showing off her body-

[Doc] Flicks hir tongue at Deerheart, letting the tips brush her thighs.

[Deer] Eagerly spreads her legs- You have no idea how much I've been craving this, love.

[Doc] Yeah, things have been really hectic lately, and proper parenting takes up a lot of one's time. - Xe puts a paw over Deerheart's hands so they're together over her head [but under her antlers]

[Deer] Squirms in anticipation-

[Doc] Licks her little hooves to be cheeky-

[Deer] Almost kicks Doc as a knee jerk reaction-

[Doc] Avoids the kick and pins her feet with the other front paw- Now I have you! Hahaha!

[Deer] - Oh no! Now I truly am trapped!

[Doc] Lets hir tongue loll out and glide over her thighs, just warming and teasing her-

[Deer] Squirms and moans- Please love, I'm already so wet...

[Doc] I'll think about it. - Xe nips at her lightly and rolls her over one leg as if to spank her-

[Deer] Tries to look back at what Doc is doing-

[Doc] Lays hir tongue against the whole of Deerheart's undercarriage and stars to purr loudly, vibrating against everything from clit to anus-

[Deer] Jumps in surprise and wiggles a lot-

[Doc] Takes hir time buzzing against various sensitive parts and using hir forked tip to play with hir lovers labia and clit-

[Doc] Moans and kicks a little in frustration-

[Doc] Mmmm fiesty... Maybe I should just fuck your little deer butt for a change?

[Deer] - I don't care! Just please, do something!

[Doc] Very well. But not without proper prep- Xe wiggles a bit of hir tongue into Deerheart's rump. Making the small hole slick and pressing it gently open to admit more of the vibrating appendage.

[Deer] - Oooh, Doc!

[Doc] Goes in and out a bit too, gaping her and pressing deeper-

[Deer] Lifts her ass a bit higher so Doc has better access-

[Doc] Makes her nice and slick - So shall I get smaller for you? Or you get bigger for me?

[Deer] - Just fuck me! Please!

[Doc] Puts her on the floor and changes back to hir normal self. Xe strips quickly and pounces on Deerheart. She's already wet and presenting so they grab her hips with gusto and position their dick at the opening before sliding it in. - You are so tight... Gods I needed this...

[Deer] - We both did!- She moans in gratitude

[Doc] Makes love to her happily - I am going to fill up your lovely perfect ass my wonderful mate. Then I'm going to clean up and do the same to your puss as well... Just fuck you until you cry for sweet mercy....

[Deer] - Please! I need it so much!

[Doc] Holds her high and slams into her over and over, leaning down to nip at her skin and pull her hair a little-

[Deer] Releases a plethora of noises-

[Doc] There's a bit of warning gurgle from hir innards and hir cock throbs with an imminent climax.

[Deer] - Empty yourself love! I can hear you getting ready!

[Doc] Gratefully lets it go and pumps her a few more times as the warm slime pours out into her guts. Hir groan is one of deep satisfaction-

[Deer] Wiggles her ass a little as she feels the fluids slosh around some-

[Doc] Pulls back and gets out a bucket of lava, cleaning hirself quickly- Hold on, just a moment more.

[Deer] - I'll try love

[Doc] Licks hir fingers and goes after Deerheart's clit with them-

[Deer] Jumps and pulls away a little-

[Doc] Aw, not gonna let me touch? -grins- I'll guess I'll just have to fuck you some more so you'll be too tired to wiggle- Grabs her hooves and holds her legs up-

[Deer] Reaches up to stroke the side of Doc's face-

[Doc] Kisses her hand and mouths one of her fingers gently-

[Deer] Moans and bucks a little-

[Doc] Is ready again and stuffs her full of dick once more, grinding against her lovely mint green muff and gripping her thighs as xe thrusts-

[Deer] Gives a small cry with each thrust-

[Doc] Oh good. I like feedback, you make the most delightful noises-

[Deer] - Please, harder!

[Doc] Speeds up and there's a small electrical noise as hir glitch throws a spark or two -

[Deer] Grabs at Doc desperately, feeling her end coming closer-

[Doc] Come for me my love! - Is doing hir best to please her-

[Deer] Does cum, tightening around Doc's member as she does so-

[Doc] Follows her in her pleasure and cums in spurts, making it fill and gurgle out of hir lover as xe shorts out a bit-

[Deer] Is dribbling out of both holes- Oh... That was so wonderful and so needed

[Doc] Kind of sags onto her and rolls slightly to one side, still tangled up on the carpet with her. Xe shudders as a teeny final spurt goes 'pfft' out of hir cock and drips down to the base.

[Deer] Snuggles in closer- Would you like me to clean that up?

[Doc] If you want. Just be gentle, I'm really sensitive right now-

[Deer] Moves lower and licks at the spilt fluids-

[Doc] Hums in pleasure as xe's cleaned- You're amazing-

[Deer] - So are you, thank you for that

[Doc] You're welcome- Fingers casually wander back to her snatch

[Deer] Whines a little at the touch-

[Doc] Rubs her ever so gently-

[Deer] - Dooooc

[Doc] Goes for broke and vibrates hir fingers on a particularly sensitive spot.

[Deer] Spurts a little, letting more of Doc's fluids out-

[Doc] Pokes a finger inside and rubs a bit there as well-

[Deer] Squirms as she continues to lick at Doc's member- Two can play at this game love

[Doc] Unnggggh....I don't know.... I might have to use TLOT's method; get you a sponge... So nice and full...

[Deer] - It feels so wonderful

[Doc] You know just how to get me excited... - hir member is fully at attention again-

[Deer] Moves so she's over Doc and takes hir member into her mouth-

[Doc] Lets out a pleasured whine as xe's suckled and uses both hands to explore her own depths looking for more tender areas to vibrate against-

[Deer] Gives muffled noises as Doc finds those area's-

[Doc] Is having trouble focusing, but making a valiant effort. Xe tries getting more fingers into her as well.

[Deer] Sucks a bit harder-

[Doc] Is basically fucking her with hir hand, not minding the sticky mess she's making. -

[Deer] She comes again with a muffled cry, trying to get Doc to release as well-

[Doc] Relaxes at hearing her noise and cums the last of what had been building up for days-

[Deer] Swallows as much as she can before pulling back- Cream horns? Either you've been eating too many of those or you've been experimenting

[Doc] Pants- Just eating a lot of ice cream, Lie's vanilla is really strong.

[Deer] - I see- She crawls back around to curl up with Doc

[Doc] Hugs her gratefully- I like making messes with you. It's always so much fun.

[Deer] - Exactly, but for now, let's just rest, then we can clean up

[Doc] Eyelids are already drooping- Okay...

[Deer] Snuggles a bit closer and closes her eyes to get a quick rest-


	278. Sammn Goes Out, Cp Surges, Mb Aggravation

-Le little bit of time passes- 

[Sammn] - (dreaming) Is running, out of breath and terrified of something chasing her. A deep and disturbing echo of laughter urges her forward, blindly through the darkness. In front of her, a dark shape looms out, blocking her path and making her trip, trying to stop -

[VOICE] vos potest non currere a me – The shape starts moving toward her, the ground shaking with each step –

[Sammn] – scrambles back away –

[VOICE] citius dare, citius nos occidere potest, his nos oportet – The shape leans down toward her, reaching out –

[Sammn] – cowers, screaming –

[??] WAKE UP – NOW!!!

[Sammn] – wakes up screaming, only to find herself standing outside, once again -

[Doc] Was taking a break outside and runs to her with a roar, thinking she's in trouble - Sammn? 

[Sammn] - falls down, gasping for breath -

[Doc] Regards her sadly- bad dreams again? 

[Sammn] - nods, not quite able to speak yet -

[Doc] Loafs near her so she can lean on the dragon if she wants- just take it easy... You're safe

[Sammn] - Leans against hir - I ... am so...sick of this

[Doc] Puts the fluff of hir tail on on Sammn like a blanket- I'm sorry. I wish I could help you. I'm no good with dreams though. That's more Cps thing. 

[Sammn] - shakes head - I have a horrible feeling these aren't just dreams. I keep hearing the same voices.

[Doc] Bad memories then perhaps? Your mind might have conciously blocked them out to protect your sanity. 

[Sammn] Possibly, but... it feels .... worse than memories.

[Doc] I'm sorry Sammn, do you want to go over to Lies and grab a calming blossom? It might help you relax at least. 

[Sammn] - shrugs - I have nothing else planned...can't hurt.

[Doc] just climb up, ill carry you

[Sammn] - climbs on -

[Doc] Trots gently over to Lies house and hunts around for her- Lie? 

[Lie] Is replacing glass in the green house- Over here Doc!

[Doc] Can we trouble you for a calming blossom Lie? 

[Lie] Forms one in her hands- It's no trouble at all, what's going on?

[Sammn] - reaches down to grab it - Thanks Lie.

[Doc] More nightmares, or flashbacks maybe? She was sleepwalking.

[Lie] - Do you want a dream flower then? It might help you get a peaceful nights sleep...

[Sammn] - sighs - I don't know. I don't think there's are just dreams, but also not memories either. 

[Doc] I mean it wouldn't hurt. If you don't need it, it's still a pretty flower. You can just stick it in your hair or something.

[Lie] Begins concentrating, working on making another dream flower-

[Sammn] If I could just get a decent night's sleep... It's getting hard to think some days. Even if I nap, I wake up elsewhere. 

[Doc] Do you need to be locked up? Like just shut in someplace with a bed until you wake up?

[Sammn] - shrugs - I tried using a lead to tie my leg, but it failed. I woke up in a tree. Maybe if I'm locked somewhere... - yawns - 

[Doc] I can help you if you need me.

[Lie] Finishes the flower- Here, at least try this as well

[Sammn] - reaches for the flower - Pretty. 

[Doc] Lovely as always. -sniffs the flower delicately- 

-The mist like edges of the flower swirl around a little-

[Sammn] - stares at the flower, entranced - 

[Doc] A little birdie told me Cp was in trouble. Well, kind of a big birdie actually.

[Lie] - Yes, he is

[Doc] Still?

[Lie] - He's not allowed in the house right now

[Doc] Ah.

[Doc] You okay Sammn? It really does make a nifty little mist, doesn't it?

[Sammn] - is still staring at the flower, not listening - 

[Doc] Loafs, just letting her take her time.

[Lie] Gently touches Sammn's arm- You okay?

[Sammn] - jerks away, startled - Ah... What? 

[Lie] - Are you okay?

[Sammn] - shakes herself, trying to chase away the fog that was filling her brain - I..am just tired. 

[Lie] - I have a spare bed inside if you want to take a quick nap...

[Doc] You know... You could just sack out on me and I'll grab you if you start wandering.

[Sammn] I guess. I mean, I don't want to be a bother. You must have things planned, watching me sleep can't be one of them. 

[Lie] - My schedules open

[Doc] Curls hirself into a rough circle. - I'm sure I can entertain myself if need be.

[Sammn] - looks between the two of them, then down to the flower - Alright. Maybe it will work. 

[Lie] - Do you want some tea to help you relax?

[Doc] Gets comfy and offers Lie a paw to sit on.

[Lie] - Let me go get a book first

[Sammn] - shakes head and tries to find a comfy postion. As soon as her eyes close, she's out, relaxing - 

[Doc] Puts hir tail fluff over Sammn like a lap blanket and pulls out hir computer. By the time Lie gets back xe's staring at it utterly fascinated and theres a comforting narration with a British accent coming from the box.

[Lie] Settles down on Doc's paw to read- So what are you listening to Doc?

[Sammn] (dreaming) - is in darkness, surrounded by faint whispering. She strains, but can't make out what they are saying. Dread fills her as the voices seem to press in on her, circling like a wolf staking it's prey.

[Doc] Look at this Lie. It's so cool - On the screen is a small feathered dinosaur and someone talking about it.

[Lie] - Oh, I think I remember those

[Doc] Chuckles- You're not that old? Are you Lie?

[Lie] Gives Doc a little swat- No, but there were programs like this on tv pretty often

[Doc] The graphics they're using are pretty nice. 

-The narrator switches to talking about larger dinosaurs and there's a bit about Spinosaurus- 

[Doc] Hey! I know that one!

[Sammn] - twitches in her sleep, whimpering - 

[Lie] - Yeah that's the one we tested my offensive pod on

[Doc] Feels her twitch and cranes hir neck around to check on her- A sucessful test. Quite funny too. Your face was so red!

[Lie] - That poor triceratops...

[Sammn] (dreaming) - The whispering grows in volume and now she can make out parts of words. She struggles to move, the dread turning into fear. - 

[Doc] I wonder if it was a male or a female? At least it couldn't get pregnant.... Sammn?

[Lie] - No idea

[Sammn] (dreaming) "Run, rescape, flee!" The whispering is loud now, almost thunderous. Crawling, she screams back at the voices. 

[Doc] Here, hop up Lie!

[Lie] Quickly jumps off the paw-

[Doc] Rolls sideways and holds Sammn in hir paws- It's okay... you're safe....

[Sammn] - kicks out, eyes snapping open. Her eyes are solid purple and glowing. She opens her mouth and a voice, not her own speaks - Debet evaders! 

[Doc] Clutches her tightly, afraid she'll hurt herself. - Sammn!

[Lie] Spawns more calming flowers-

[Sammn] Ianuae magicae! - she disappears in a puff of purple sparkles. 

[Lie] - Sammn!?

[Doc] Did she do an ender teleport?! Maybe that's why she's ending up in random places!

[Sammn] - a chunk away, she reappears up in the branches of a tree, falling limply. As soon as she lands, she 's awake and screaming. 

[Doc] Snatches up Lie and the command block and runs towards the distant sound-

[Lie] Yelps in surprise-

[Sammn] - is in shock and curls up, crying - 

[Doc] Runs to her- Sammn!

[Lie] Spawns even more calming flowers, not sure what else she can do-

[Doc] Tries to comfort her - At least now we know why she keeps waking in random places....

[Lie] - Yeah...

[Sammn] - slowly stops crying, but is shaking - What... happened? 

[Doc] You teleported in your sleep-

[Lie] - It was a bit surprising

[Sammn] - stares - Teleported? They said to run... but... 

[Doc] Do you want me to turn your tp ability off? I'm an admin, I can probably block it that way.

[Sammn] - thinks for a second - Yes. I don't know how I'm doing this. This... Can't be good. 

[Lie] - Do you have... Any? Idea as to what's causing this?

[Doc] Okay - xe starts typing in the chat and blocks Sammn's tp privledges specifically-

[Sammn] No... I don't have any memories of being able to do anything like this. - shivers and whispers - They said run. 

[Lie] - Who said run Sammn?

[Sammn] - Shakes head - No clue, I heard voices. A lot of them, telling me to run, escape, flee. 

[Lie] - Can I look? I may be able to see something mentally...

[Sammn] - nods - 

[Lie] - Just think about what you heard and saw- She begins concentrating and also projects it to Doc

[Doc] Is just listening intently-

[Sammn] - thinks about the dream. Darkness, sense of dread, and voices. 100's of them, taking over each other but all saying run. 

[Lie] Although there are no visuals, they do hear all of the voices and Lie shudders a little-

[Doc] Well that's terrifying...

[Sammn] - hugs herself - These are different than the other ones. 

[Doc] Different how?

[Lie] - So what exactly can we do to help? I mean, maybe a hypnotist could do something...

[Sammn] One, is kind. It tells me to wake up, that is not real. The other... It... wants me to give in. I really don't know. - taps her temple - It's locked up in here. 

[Doc] telling someone to wake up sounds very... Herobrine...

[Lie] Thinks of her husband- Yes... It does...

[Sammn] Again, I don't know. I just know I trust that one. I get no... fear from it. Anger, yes, but nothing directed toward me. 

[Doc] Do you think your brine is still, protecting you somehow?

[Sammn] Possible. If he was able to contact you, he can reach out from where ever he is. 

[Doc] I want to help him too, if it's even possible to find him. 

[Lie] Places a reassuring hand on Doc-

[Doc] respectful and thoughtful silence, but a small smile at Lie.

[Sammn] - sighs - He had to have had a reason for asking you to get me. I just wish I had a clue why. I feel like this is... my fault. 

[Sammn] There has to be some way to make me remember. 

[Doc] Well nobody deserves to never get a good nights sleep no matter the circumstances.

[Lie] - So what do we do?

[Sammn] - yawns, suddenly exhausted as her adrenaline wears off - Maybe if I could sleep with no dreaming. For all I know, these dreams have been keeping me awake for awhile. If I could rest, maybe my head might be clearer. 

[Doc] Apart from Cp, the only thing I can think of thats a guaranteed knockout is going irl for the first time. That's like a week of sleep, at least.

[Lie] - I'd rather not ask anything of my husband right now

[Sammn] At this point, I'm willing to try anything. I can't keep going like this. 

[Doc] You said you wanted to go out there anyway? Didn't you? I mean it's painful and it sucks for a while, but it gives you more places to go.

[Sammn] - nods groggily - 

[Doc] Taps out a quick note to Deerheart. - Lie? Do you need anything? I mean. If you want to keep me company.

[Lie] - Sure, I don't mind stepping out for awhile

[Doc] The tv is still set up in the one we used last time... I can always pop back here for any supplies we need. Or pull them out of the creative.

[Lie] - Then I think we're ready

[Doc] Got it- Xe rears hir head back and bangs it forward, smashing a decent-sized hole in reality. The darkened space is visible beyond and there's a bit of a musty smell laced with the flowers Lie left behind.

[Lie] - Come on Sammn, we'll be right here with you

[Doc] Shrinks down and walks into the hole, waiting to catch her on the other side-

[Sammn] - stumbles forward - 

[Doc] reaches out to catch her-

[Sammn] - gives a surprised yelp as pain flares, basically everywhere, the worst centered in her skull. One half stumble step and she pitches forward - 

This message has been removed.

[Lie] Goes and pulls the blankets off one of the beds, flapping it to get the dust off-

[Doc] Grabs her so she doesn't fall and helps her to the bed - Easy Sammn

[Sammn] - mumbles incoherently, unable to think past the pain in her head - 

[Lie] Runs the blanket through her inventory real quick before putting it over Sammn- Just sleep Sammn, you'll be okay

[Sammn] - mumbles once more and passes out - 

[Doc] Tucks her gently in-

[Lie] Sits on the other bed- Well good thing I still have my book

[CP] Perks as he see's Lie leaving the server, his emotions rolling out in waves-

-A small endermite scuttles up the trunk of the tree and buzzes at Cp from under a leaf block-

[CP] Punches downwards-

-There's a panicked POOF and TLOT appears next to him- 

[TLOT] That was uncalled for...

[CP] - Where did they go?

[TLOT] They took Sammn irl...

[CP] Makes a whining noise-

[TLOT] I don't think it was specifically to punish you or anything. 

[CP] - I'm not even allowed in the house right now!

[TLOT] Somehow I think that's on hold. I mean, you need to feed Hope at least.

[CP] - The kid is in there

[TLOT] Oh? He's not with Firebird? Well he probably wanted some space. He never did learn to fly. Shame really.

[CP] - I'm sorry, what?

[TLOT] Oh, Firebird caught him plucking his poor parrot. So I arranged for a suitible punishment.

[CP] - And nobody told me?

[TLOT] Well Firebird hustled him off to teach him how to bird. I didn't see him again until he came to me begging to be made human again.

[CP] Grumbles under his breath-

[TLOT] What? Did you want to chase the little birdie? Firebird was apparently throwing him out of trees trying to teach him to fly.

[CP] - That would have been entertaining to watch

[TLOT] I was just disappointed that he didn't get anything positive out of it. Well... he won't try to pluck anything living again at least. And he probably won't deliberatly piss me off either.

[CP] Is getting fidgety-

[TLOT] Watches him cautiously - I know you miss your mate Cp... but that's no reason to... wait. Where's your Honedge?

[CP] - Fuck if I know

[TLOT] That's not good. Can you... call it or something?

[CP] - No idea

[TLOT] Maybe we should go talk to Deerheart... I'm pretty sure Pokemon can call for one another. Maybe we can get her Shaymin or Mudsdale to summon your sword.

[CP] - I'm fine

[TLOT] I think that's not the case... - in chat- Deerheart? Can you please bring one of your Pokemon to Lie's house?

[Deer] - I don't think I can move right now

[TLOT] Why? Do you need help!?

[Deer] - No, I should be fine by tonight

[TLOT] Should we come to you?

[Deer] - Er, no, I'm good

[TLOT] I think I'll start heading your way all the same. This may become urgent quite quickly. - turns to Cp- Are you going to walk with me? Or do I have to force you?

[CP] Floats off a distance-

[TLOT] Got it. Hard way it is. - He steps back and swells into an ender dragon shape and darts towards Cp-

[CP] Darts away as quickly as he can-

[TLOT] Gives a mighty flap of his wings and tries to snag Cp's shirt in his jaws.

[CP] Is caught- Fuck!

[TLOT] Flaps some more, closing the distance between them and the castle easily-

[CP] - Let me go!

[TLOT] Muffled- No. I recognize that twitch. You need your sword.

[CP] Growls- I do not!

[TLOT] Lands on the porch and shoves Cp into the side door of the shrine before following him in- will you please just trust me? I'm psychic, I can see you're on edge.

[CP] - I will stab you in the face

[TLOT] Yes, yes. Very intimidating. - Is shoving Cp along-

[CP] Digs his heels into the ground-

[TLOT] Just keeps shoving. - Can you actually walk down the stairs? Or do I have to tp you for safety reasons?

[CP] - Just fuck off!

[TLOT] Is musing aloud. - I wonder if the Gastly eats energy? I know the Galvantula just likes electricity....

[CP] Tries to tp back to his tree-

-The tp fails because Doc missed a line and turned it off for everyone-

[CP] - THE FUCK!?

[TLOT] Stops - What now?

[CP] - I can't teleport!

[TLOT] Matter o-fact-ly - Then that's another reason to talk to Deerheart. With Lie and Doc out she's the only other admin. I hate resorting to this with you, but you're really annoying me right now. - He leans backwards as if to do a flip and changes into a very large spider with glowing eyes. Deftly he grabs Cp and scuttles down the stairs with him, through the chrous hallway, the magma room and the kitchen, heading for the lab. Mentally he calls out for Deerheart- I'm sorry but this is kinda urgent... Cp might be close to another energy surge, he's lost his Honedge. Also he can't tp right now. - He plunks Cp down on the edge of the lava pool with his feet in it and tries to tp himself to Cp from a few feet away- Oh fuck... I can't tp either! Something is definetly wrong!

[CP] - Sucks to be you, now I'm leaving

[TLOT] You are not going anywhere until we find your sword! - he piles a bit of weight around Cps feet to hold them down in the lava and types out - Deerheart I really really need you right now. 

[CP] Scowls and the lava around his feet starts getting hotter-

[TLOT] Stop that. Unless you want to be chest deep instead of just your feet in it - annoyed, he tries calling out for Lost Silver instead

[Silver] In chat- Yes?

[TLOT] Silver can you please come over by the slime cage and bring one of your Pokemon? 

[Silver] - Oh, um sure- In a few moments he's there with Sylveon

[TLOT] Thank goodness! Just the man I need! Cp has lost his Honedge and he's building up energy fast. Is there a way for trainers or other Pokemon to call for a specific one?

[Silver] - Well yes, but sometimes a pokemon just wants to be alone for a bit

[TLOT] Yeeessss but Cp losing his shit could be really bad with Lie not here too. Do any of yours eat life energy?

[Silver] Shakes his head- Sorry, they don't. You need a ghost type

[TLOT] What about the mama gastly? Can we lure her? 

[Silver] - She might be able to take a little, but that one won't really take much energy until it's a Gengar

[CP] Is just waiting for TLOT's concentration to waver so he can move-

[TLOT] Dammit... I really doubt Doc wants her to evolve either.... She's kind of a pest.. What about the Banette? It's still in Lies house somewhere, right? Isn't it a ghost type? 

[Silver] - Yeah, but it feeds off of negative emotions, Honedge feeds off of life energy

[TLOT] Gives Cp a slow look obviously thinking that Cps life energy IS mostly negative. 

[CP] Is wondering if he can get the ground beneath the lava hot enough to melt and just slip through TLOT's nether energy-

[TLOT] Makes a really defeated face and calls out over the chat again, there's a bit of pregnant silence and then some tromping on the stairs- 

[Mb] Comes down with Celine- what do you fuckers want? 

[Celine] Hi! 

[CP] Narrows his eyes at MB-

[TLOT] To offer you your favorite thing. 

[Mb] Suspicious look- 

[TLOT] Cp has too much energy and it's building up to a level where he could be a danger to anyone who comes near him. 

[Mb] And I care why? 

[CP] - I'm fine! It hasn't happened yet!

[TLOT] I want you to take him somewhere and spar with him. I'll watch Celine. 

[Mb] Actual genuine smile- gladly. 

[Celine] lots of small peeping noises

[CP] - TLOT you are over reacting!

[TLOT] Cuts him loose from the weight- am I? I'm trying to help you. Go get some exercise. 

[CP] - Fuck you!- He tromps out of the lava

[Mb] givesTLOT a hard look. - take care of her, or else.   
[TLOT] You don't have to threaten me. Come on Celine, I'll read you a story. And Silver, thank you for the advice.   
[Celine] BOOK! BOOK! 

[CP] Is growling-

[Mb] is just watching Cp, thinking he might bolt

[CP] Sits down, refusing to move-

[Mb] Aww, you're just gonna pout when we got the go ahead for some bloodshed at last? 

[CP] - Only to prove TLOT wrong

[Mb] chuckles darkly- Petty motherfucker

[CP] - Besides, wouldn't you like to see the "love god" proven wrong?

[Mb] Ha! I don't have a personal beef with him like you apparently do. 

[CP] - Besides, if given the choice I'd rather fuck my wife

[Mb] Oh yeah... - his voice is oily- saw her go out... With Doc...

[CP] Grits his teeth a liitle-

[Mb] Also, it's more fun to grief you then TLOT, you actually have combat experience. He just tries to subdue everyone. It's lame. 

[CP] - No shit! The first time he just sat on me as a full grown dragon!

[Mb] Laughs- you seem to have a long history of being annoyed by dragons! 

[CP] - You know, if you ever really want to fight TLOT, all you have to do is hurt Steve

[Mb] Why, what happens when you do that? He just has some kinda fit?

[CP] - He'll probably try to murder you

[Mb] Meh. Another pissed off Herobrine is nothing unique. I presume that fucking weight trick just has a crushing mode or something? 

[CP] - Don't know, all he's ever done to me with it is immobilize. But if you piss him off, he'll turn into a giant monster

[Mb] Floats up a bit and does a little roll in the air - Now that sounds unique! Do tell all the gory details! 

[CP] - Where's the fun in that? Wouldn't you prefer to find out yourself?

[Mb] Ha! You just want to see me get my ass kicked! Fine, be mysterious as you want fuckhead. I'll do it when you're not around. 

[CP] - Oh I'll hear about it later because I'll probably get blamed for it. You know Steve can be vicious for the absolute most ridiculous of reasons

[Mb] Now you're fucking with me! The 'lamb'? He's just a Steve. They all throw decent punches, but that's about it. 

[CP] - Mess with his hair

[Mb] ...seriously? Why the fuck....? -Incredulous- Is it because TLOT brushes it perfect or something?!

[CP] - No idea, but go try it out

[Mb] Smarms- Not right now. - He floats close enough to give Cp an irritating poke in the head-

[CP] - Fuck off

[Mb] Come on... The kids are at the sitter, let's fucking rumble.

[CP] - Don't feel like it

[Mb] Keeps poking him-

[CP] - Stop it

[Mb] Nope

[CP] Stands up and just starts walking away-

[Mb] Pulls out a sword and makes a shallow jab at one of Cp's butt cheeks-

[CP] Turns with a snarl-

[Mb] Gives him an answering growl and a wicked smile-

[CP] He can feel his energy building and knows his two choices are always fight or fuck, and due to the massive lack of fucking in his lafe lately, that is the way he is leaning-

[Mb] Swishes his sword a little, just waiting.

[CP] - Don't wanna fight right now

[Mb] Suuure.

[CP] His breathing is becoming a bit harder as he starts walking off-

[Mb] Stalks him at a short distance.

[CP] Is heading for the outside-

[Silver] Is worried and backs away, retreating to his room with Sylveon-

[Mb] shrugs and follows-

[CP] Makes it outside and takes to flight-

[Mb] Spawns his two clones and flies after him at an unhurried pace.

[CP] Goes back to his pouting tree-

[Mb] Waits at the bottom for a few moments and then knocks a block of wood out of the trunk-

[CP] - Stop that

[Mb] Knocks out a few leaf blocks too.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Mb] Sends off one clone and theres some annoyed squawking as he dumps a pail of water in the chicken pen and gets them all wet and bunched up against one corner from the shallow current-

[CP] - Stop messing with my wife's animals!- His breathing is picking up even more now

[Mb] Why? They're all clean now. -Smirks-

[CP] - Just go away!

[Mb] No!

[CN] Comes outside- Where's Lie?

[CP] - Fuck off kid!

[Mb] She went someplace with Doc, pipsqueak.

[CN] - Without me?

[Mb] Sends one clone closer to talk to him, just floating over him - She went outside kid. Where you can't follow.

[CN] Starts tearing up- But... But...

[Mbclone] What the fuck is your problem?

[CN] - I... I wanted to tell her about the new thing I did that helped!

[Mbclone] Oh I gotta hear this. -Hovers over him- What did you do little NOTCH? 

[Mbclone] Stops teasing the chickens and comes over too-

[CN] - I... I talked to a... To a programmer, and I was able to help her by giving her numbers... And, and I talked on a phone!

[Mb] Comes over himself so Cn is basically surrounded. - What the fuck... You talked to a programmer? -eyes narrow- What kind of numbers?

[CN] A bit nervously- NOTCH numbers, they are programming new NOTCH's and trying to keep them relatively peaceful...

[CP] Is listening from the top of the tree-

[Mb] Looks unsettled- Why the fuck do they need new NOTCHs?

[CN] - So... So when one dies they can be replaced...

[Mb] Makes a snarling noise, his sword is still out.

[CP] Darts down- Back off from the kid MB

[CN] Looks up at CP a bit surprised-

[Mb] Gives Cp a suprised look- Since when do you care? I thought you hated this little NOTCH?

[CP] - I do, but Lie cares about him and I don't think you want to get bit by one of her pods

[Mb] Yeah, but she aint here. -Uses his two clones to menace Cn a bit-

[CP] Punches the two clones in the face-

-Both clones pop and despawn- 

[Mb] Smug- Though you didn't want to fight?

[CP] - I don't

[CN] Moves a bit closer to CP-

[Mb] But you'll defend this teeny little NOTCH?

[CP] - Yes, because I prefer my mate be happy

[Mb] Feints towards Cn-

[CP] Blocks with his sword- CN, go to Notch's place, now

[Mb] Ugly laugh - Maybe I want him to stay here-

[CP] - Go

[CN] Darts off-

[Mb] Squares off with Cp and makes some small jabs towards his legs

[CP] - How about this, as soon as I lose control, you'll be the first to know

[Mb] Oh I'll know, because I'm staying right the fuck here.

[CP] - No, you're not

[Mb] You're gonna make me go away? That's never worked for anyone.

[CP] - Then I'll go somewhere you can't

[Mb] And that would be?

[CP] Creates an opening- The real world

[Mb] Hisses and backs down sullenly- That's cheating.

[CP] - Actually, it sounds like a wonderful idea

[Mb] mutters- asshole.

[CP] Starts going through, he's created an opening to the manor where he knows he's less likely to be followed to-

[Mb] Flips him off and leaves.

[CP] Enters his room and flops onto the bed, getting ready to ride this out-


	279. Phonecalls From The Bunker, Board Games

[Doc] Has settled down in the bunker and is bundled up in a blanket. It's a bit cold outside, and xe's reading a book. The wind picks up a little and theres a low howling whistle. Xe casts a look at Sammn whose bundled like a burrito and sleeping uneasily. Xe can't see Lie properly in the gloomy space and calls out to her - Lie? How are you holding up?

[Lie] Peeks out of her blanket cocoon, her hair adding a bit more light- I'm freezing my ass off and have run out of reading material

[Doc] Do you want to use my computer? Also, you can sit next to me you know? I won't bite you.

[Lie] Holds out her phone- I'll be fine if you recharge this for me?

[Doc] Gives her a quizzical look- you want me to shock your phone?

[Lie] - Yes

[Doc] Gets up with a sigh. Xe's dressed more approriately for the weather in hir lab coat and long pants. They take the small phone and recharge it with an audible crackle- what did you do when I was healing up Lie?

[Lie] - I had the laptop that CP gave me, but I'm not sure where it ended up... Plus I had a conversation with Dolly's angel

[Doc] Slowly- It got broken... Cp fell on it. And Xophiel talked to you? I know he gave you the fire but... you never told me that.

[Lie] - Oh, I didn't? Huh...

[Doc] He talked to me briefly when I asked him to steal Lj's box and that was terrifying...

[Lie] - Yeah, he is pretty overwhelming...

[Doc] It's really loud out there. It's making me uneasy.

[Lie] - If you need a break from here for a little bit go right ahead, I can keep an eye on Sammn

[Doc] It's not a matter of needing a break. I really don't want to leave you alone. We're out in the middle of nowhere, literally.

[Lie] - Doc, we know that door is secure, I'll be fine. Besides, I have my pods

[Doc] Pardon me if I stay far away from them. - pauses- Bad memories...

[Lie] - Not as bad as when CP was bit several times

[Doc] The pain in my hearts was worse then the venom...

[Lie] - I know, why don't you run to a store and pick us up some games? And emotional pain? Like when... They? Died?

[Doc] Deerheart forgave me. She knew I couldn't help it. And I know it's dumb, but it hurt me that Cp would have left me to suffer. I cried pretty hard over that afterwards... And you want me to get you some video games?

[Lie] - No, like board games or card games, and you know how constipated CP is emotionally, he panicked

[Doc] Yeah.... that's why it's dumb. If I had any inkling that he felt bad about it, it would be different. But I know you're always his first priority.

[Lie] - Even when I'm pissed at him

[Doc] Nods- I almost wish I could give myself that fully...

[Lie] - Why haven't you?

[Doc] small voice- I'm afraid... 

-It seems like the shadows in the corners grow deeper at hir words and the wind outside grows stronger as well-

[Lie] - There's no reason to be afraid Doc

[Doc] When I was just a glitch... I would have thought nothing of it. But a Herobrine is different. I almost died last time just from the pain.

[Lie] - We could always do to the server like we did with Flux's, let Deer keep a physical copy with her so she can't be killed off

-There's a bit of a scraping noise as the gale runs the dry branches of a tree along the cement walls outside.- 

[Doc] Maybe... I want to protect her. I have every intention of making her real and Yaunfen too if I can when they're old enough.

[Lie] - Well we know Endrea can enter the real world, so it should be possible

[Doc] I'm still doing research. I want to make their transitions as short and painless as I can. I'm working on a special code and - hesitates- well, I'm working on it. That's all that's relevant for now. 

Xe scoots close to Lie, hir voice soft- I want to marry her, Lie. I'm just... she was made for me. I want to know that she loves me because she wants too. Not because she has too. I don't know how to be sure...

[Lie] - Doc... How could you ever think she didn't love you? I was there when she first arrived, what I saw in her eyes was genuine. The seed loves you as much as you love it, she is how it expresses that.

[Doc] Is a little taken aback - I know she loves me. I just want to be sure I've earned it genuinely. If she can be here. If she can be free, and she still chooses me...

[Lie] - She will absolutely still choose you

[Doc] Hugs Lie a bit impulsively- Thank you Lie....

[Lie] - You're welcome, now about those games?- She holds up the credit card CP gave her

[Doc] Huffs- You're determined, aren't you? Gonna make me change my clothes and go out in public and everything?

[Lie] - Honestly at this point I don't really care

[Doc] Alright dammit. But I won't be gone long. - Xe stands up to make a portal- You stay right here. Do not go outside!

[Lie] - I'm not leaving this cocoon

[Doc] Huffs and goes out- Good. 

-There's a slight crackle as the portal closes and the dark corners of the room seem to entend their shadows ever closer to her. Sammn turns uneasily, mumbling fitfully in her sleep. The icy wind batters the door and it rattles with a slightly rusty sound against the casement.-

[Lie] Spawns several lantern flowers all over the room and after a few minutes is bored again so she sends a simple text to all her contacts, a grand total of two people- I'm bored

[Ever] Pings back - Hi bored, I'm Ever.

[Lie] - I'm baby sitting somebody becoming physical and freezing and it's pretty dark here...

[Ever] I'm pretty much locked in the house while Karla stalks from one window to another with a gun...

[Lie] - I'm stuck in a bunker

[Ever] Okay you got me there. My room is likely less clean but more comfortable.

[Lie] - We've got IKEA furniture and I've claimed every blanket I can... I hate the cold so much... If my husband weren't on my shit list I'd call him here to be a heater

[Ever] I'm knee deep in laundry and books. I usually don't sleep in here so it's pretty messy. What did Cp do now?

[Lie] - Well you saw how the front of my house looked, plus he shot his brother and he was already kinda on the shit list for a few other things too. He'd only just gotten allowed back in the bed

[Ever] Wait, I thought you could sit in lava? Can't you just spawn a bucket and pour it into a hole or something?

[Lie] - There was... But it's currently empty... And I can only spawn water buckets. Plus I run pretty cold for a brine so lava just hardens on me when I get out, not very comfortable

[Ever] That's weird. But still really cool. How come you're babysitting alone?

[Lie] - I'm not, but I sent Doc to go and get us some board games or cards

[Ever] Why so low tech?

[Lie] - Nostalgia? And irony?

[Ever] Chuckles- Fair enough. Is there anything I can do for you?

[Lie] - Unless you can endlessly entertain me, I think not

[Ever] Nah, I'm eyeballing some sex toys myself. Karla is too agitated to play with me right now.

[Lie] Blushes- I did not need to hear that

[Ever] Sorry.

[Lie] - Besides, that's just a bit of a tease, I haven't been laid in months

[Ever] That sucks! Hey if you ever need equiptment or just some privacy, we sterilize the fuck out of everything. You can partake, no pressure.

[Lie] - I have at least half a trunk of toys that have been bought for me or made for me by my friends, I'm pretty sure I've used a grand total of one of them, once

[Ever] How come? That sounds like a pretty nice stash.

[Lie] - CP absolutely hates them, every time I receive some his first objective is to try and destroy them

[Ever] Wow... he's not like.... poorly endowed or something, is he?

[Lie] - Oh not at all, but due to one of his old housemates he has bad associations with some things

[Ever] Yeah... but that's still crappy. They're your things and... a lady needs time to herself now and again.

[Lie] Laughs a little- You have no idea, by the time we actually do get around to fucking? Well, let's say I'm very good at suppressing my wants for some time

[Ever] Trust me, I know alllll about delay of gratification...

[Lie] - Yes well it's why my offensive plant works so well. It's venom is a nectar made from my lust, and so far I'm the only one capable of handling it. Those on our seed capable of shapeshifting can't stop themselves from changing if they even ingest or get the tiniest bit on them

[Ever] That's insane! Has anyone ever.. taken it intentionally?

[Lie] - Yes, the first time when my husband convinced another brine to test it so he could find out what it did... Plus an entire seed of testificates...

[Ever] That sounds like Cp, and as for the other, now that's a party I would have loved to have attended.

[Lie] - Yeah that was a surprise when we returned there... Kinda forgot I had left a pod there

[Ever] Any chance I could bug you for a few drops?

[Lie] - Maybe, I think we have a bottle of the nectar stored somewhere... But it'll have to wait for me to return to the seed

[Ever] It might take Karla's mind off our current predicament... whenever you can. Thank you Lie.

[Lie] - No problem, I should let you get back to your hiding

[Ever] It was nice talking to you Lie, stay warm, and safe.

[Lie] - I'll try

[Lie] Curls up a bit tighter in her cocoon, looking to see if there were any games in her phone

[Dofta] Accidently sends her a picture of a 3-D model for a Husk-

[Lie] - I hate those things

[Dofta] Whoops! Sorry Lie. I meant to send that to Svit.

[Lie] - Ah, so what else are you working on?

[Dofta] Still cleaning up NOTCH code. I got some very valuable help the other day though!

[Lie] - Oh yeah, I thought I saw Buff over at Notch's place yesterday

[Dofta] Oh I got to talk to your NOTCH too! He's adorable.

[Lie] - Oh, you spoke with CN? I bet I'll be hearing all about that when I get back

[Dofta] He's such a cutie! And so happy to help.

[Lie] - That he is, he tries his best to help me in the mornings when I'm tending to the animals, but he's not quite strong enough

[Dofta] AWWWWWWW

[Lie] - He was pretty skinny when we finally got to him, and it's strange. Every NOTCH I've met has had some sort of power, but CN doesn't appear to have any

[Dofta] He's really small though? Maybe... is there any reason he might be stunted? Did he spawn somewhere weird?

[Lie] - ... The void outside of the server?

[Dofta] Yeaaah... that's not good.... He might be failing to connect with the server itself properly too. Is there any reason it might reject him? Or he wouldn't try to harmonize with it?

[Lie] - Well, the server is set up to be invitation only, so he spawned without the permission to enter it, plus he kinda... REALLY hates the embodiment of the server

[Dofta] That may be your problem right there. If he's resisting the connection it may be holding him back. But also, a super-powered being with the mind of a child could be a danger to everyone. So just take it slow and reconcile them when he's older.

[Lie] - Well he kinda watched her rip apart the first "friend" he'd ever had into non existence...

[Dofta] ... holy crap.... So your server deleted someone?!

[Lie] - Yeeeeeeeeah...

[Dofta] I'd say they're not supposed to do that, but I had no idea they could generate an AI to represent themselves until you guys told me. I presume the person did something to deserve it at least?

[Lie] - They were psychologically torturing Doc, it was hir original NOTCH

[Dofta] Well... good riddance then. Kids often aren't the best judges of character anyway. At least your server is looking out for you, right?

[Lie] - Oh absolutely, but she was almost recalled back into the server itself because of it

[Dofta] This is all news to me. I'm glad she's okay at least. And Cn should get over it eventually.

[Lie] - Yeah, plus he's really taken a liking to another NOTCH on the server

[Dofta] How many NOTCHAI's do you guys have there? Minus the refugees village, of course.

[Lie] Thinks about it- I think three?

[Dofta] Oh, okay. That's not too many. I guess they're all staying with their brines?

[Lie] - For the most part, yes

[Dofta] So Buff and Cn... who's the third?

[Lie] - Firebird, a much older NOTCH

[Dofta] Oh! Yeah, you told me about him. So... what are you up too?

[Lie] - Baby sitting. We have another digital member going through the process of gaining a physical body, if only so she can get some decent sleep while this is happening

[Dofta] Wow... the fact that you can just do that.... If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it... can I ask... what kind of entity is it?

[Lie] - We're... Not sure... We know they have a NOTCH and a brine, but we're not sure they're a Steve or Alex

[Dofta] So something humanish, at least?

[Lie] - Oh absolutely

[Dofta] I know I don't have any right to ask... but please don't let the mobs out...

[Lie] - Well....

[Dofta] Oh please tell me it wasn't the zombies... I don't want to be partially responsible for an outbreak of undead...!

[Lie] - No! No! As far as I know, the only mob repeatedly let out before is my husbands Ender dragon... Although I suppose she's my ender dragon now...

[Dofta] A real dragon....? Like in irl? A DRAGON?

[Lie] - Yeah, and I know Doc eventually wants to bring their child out too, another type pf ender dragon

[Dofta] I would give anything... just to see that...

[Lie] - I mean, we could set up a time and place if you can find someplace secluded enough

[Dofta] I would love that. I helped with the ender dragon design a little bit... Did you know there was supposed to be one in the Nether too? The design got scrapped because it kept clipping into things.

[Lie] - Yeah, and we actually DO have a couple of Nether dragons on the server, but they can't come out

[Dofta] You mean...? The code expressed itself!? It wasn't deleted, just buried incomplete! Like the zombie foals. What do they look like?!

[Lie] - Well both are red, the younger one has six legs and spines down his back, the other is also a brine and so has the glowing eyes, wings feathered with ghast tentacles, horns, and pigmen hooves for feet

[Dofta] Sounds like the second one is closer to the original, but both unique... how interesting. And a brine too?

[Lie] - Yup, he's become a really good uncle to my dragon's children

[Dofta] YOU HAVE BABY DRAGONS?! Please send me some pictures. Please please please.

[Lie] - Okay, okay I will, once I get back to the server that is, which may not be for a few weeks... Or you could ask Notch. Mind you, the babies aren't very small any more

[Dofta] I will absolutely ask Markus. The fact that they're not only thriving, but breeding too is amazing!

[Lie] - Well, not exactly breeding. They're rescued eggs, eggs that players did not collect

[Dofta] Oh. Well... that's still sweet. I'm glad you guys are taking care of them. It annoys me that the eggs don't do anything on their own and we keep putting off working on them. I guess it's no suprise that some just get left behind.

[Lie] - Yeah, well, doc should be back soon and I shouldn't keep you from your work for too long

[Dofta] Call me anytime, okay? Especially if you have any issues with your NOTCHAIs.

[Lie] - Will do

-The light on the phone extinguishes and there's a profound silence. Distantly a wolf gives a mournful howl and the scratching of the trees against the roof is more pronouced and urgent sounding. -

[Lie] Shudders a little and glances over at Sammns sleeping form, making sure the other woman is okay-

-Sammn is quiet for now, but the air feels thick with tension. There's a sense of being watched even through the weighty concrete walls. -

[Lie] Nervous, she calls on Xophiels flame to circle both her and Sammn-

-There's a rather wet noise from outside... Hopefully just some snow falling off a tree-

[Lie] Huddles down farther into her cocoon-

-There's a little rattle, like something testing the door-

[Lie] Instinctually spawns some vines to help barricade the door-

-The fire burns a bit brighter then it normally would-

[Lie] Takes her cue from the brighter fire and summons several pods-

-The room starts to feel closer and more claustrophobic, as if something unseen were filling the space.-

[Lie] Moves Closer to Sammn, flipping through her phone and finding she has internet access, begins playing some music to calm herself-

[Xophiel] Whispers in her ear- I'll lead it away...

-The closeness suddenly vanishes and there's a loud crunching noise outside, followed by a wet squelching that goes quieter and finally ceases entirely-

[Lie] Barely audible- I'm not sure I want to know what that was... but thank you

-There's a faintly satisfied sighing noise, but it might have just been the wind-

[Lie] Waits for Doc's return with baited breath-

[Doc] Bursts back in with a big smile and a lot of weird smells and dumps several bags on the floor- I brought food!

[Lie] Yelps in surprise and falls off the bed she's on, several thorny vines springing up to surround her-

[Doc] Whoah! What the hell? Did I miss something? Or did you get scared with just sleepy Sammn here?

[Lie] - It got spooky okay!

[Doc] Yeah. It can at that. We are in the woods after all. And I'm a big dummy because I forgot something that should help- Xe sets the bags down and pulls a bucket of lava out of the creative before dumping it into the divot in the floor. - This should warm things up-

[Lie] - Yes! Absolutely!

[Doc] Picks up a bulging bag- Hungry?

[Lie] - A bit, what did you get?

[Doc] Cheerfully- I have no idea! - Xe starts pulling out lots of white boxes and setting them on the table. - I just looked for chicken and beef and pork and got a bunch of different things.

[Lie] - You... Got Chinese food?

[Doc] picks up a box - I guess? It's got little dragons on the boxes. Is that Chinese? I just followed my nose.

[Lie] - Yes, yes it is

[Doc] Is that... okay?

[Lie] - Oh yeah, it's related to the buns CP's gotten me before

[Doc] Oh good! - Xe starts opening boxes. - I guess it's too early for Sammn to wake up, isn't it...?

[Lie] - Yeah, so what else did you get besides food?- She helps Doc empty the bags

[Doc] Dumps a small bag- I bought cards like you asked, [there's a normal deck but also some small packages of MTG and Yugioh cards] but I don't get what these small packages are for, and look at this! -Brandishes a box of pokemon cards

[Lie] Just face palms- Really Doc?

[Doc] What? You said cards! I got cards. They have nice artwork on them at least.

[Lie] - Yes, you did, but you bought cards that are part of a collection, a hobby which people will sink thousands into

[Doc] Oh... so the little packs are just one part... damn. Well... is this better? - Xe pulls up another bag that was on the floor and empties it. - There's Clue, Scrabble, Jenga, a cheap chess board, Operation, and an Oujia board. Xe pulls out a particularly big box - This one has the same kind of dragon... hey it even says, Chinese Checkers! And I got this one because it reminds me of Yaunfen. - It's a copy of Candy Land.

[Lie] - Good choices, just maybe use the Ouija board as a last resort

[Doc] Why? What kind of game is it? I was in a hurry so I just grabbed interesting boxes.

[Lie] -Some people consider it a game, but it's meant to communicate with spirits, and can be dangerous

[Doc] Shivers- Yeah... I'll just... put that over here. Either way, food first.

[Lie] - Absolutely- She starts sifting through the boxes

[Doc] Ah, the three food groups, crunchy things, noodles and meat. - laughs-

[Lie] - Delicious!

[Doc] What are the little sticks for?

[Lie] - Those are chop sticks, you eat with them

[Doc] Pokes through a piece of meat with one and eats it off the stick- ???

[Lie] Shakes her head and holds the chop sticks properly, picking up some broccoli with them- This is how you do it Doc

[Doc] Fumbles with them and starts to get a bit stressed out - I'm just not as dexterous out here....

[Lie] - It's takes a lot of practice- She looks under the napkins still in the bag and pulls out a fork- Here, use this

[Doc] Thank you. - Eats with gusto - So many weird textures... - Xe accidently tips over the jenga box and the pieces scatter on the table a little.

[Lie] - Hey, you're supposed to try not to do that!

[Doc] Jumps a little- Sorry!

[Lie] - It's okay- She continues eating

[Doc] Is playing with the blocks with hir left hand and stacking them into a little wall.

[Lie] - So what do you want to do first?

[Doc] Shrugs- your choice. I don't know how to play any of these anyway 

[Lie] - Why don't we start with Clue

[Doc] Okay - Xe pulls the box over and opens it, unfolding the board- I like this layout, it gives me some good building ideas. 

[Lie] - It even has some secret passages

[Doc] Ooo! No house is complete without some secrets. 

[Lie] Pulls out the instructions and quickly scans them- Okay, first pick a character

[Doc] Selects professor Plum - 

[Lie] takes Miss Scarlet and starts shuffling the cards- Okay, pick one from each of the three piles but don't look at it

[Doc] Follows her directions- there's a little secret file in with the cards... Should I just leave it alone? 

[Lie] - Okay, put those three cards in here, and then we divvy up the rest. Those three cards are who commited the murder, the weapon, and the place where it happened

[Doc] nods- this has a list on it? Um... - Xe spawns a book and quill from the creative and brandishes the little feather - ready! 

[Lie] Laughs a little- I don't recall ever needing to write anything down

[Doc] Something occurs to me... I've never tried to write with one of these out here- Xe flips the pad over and writes hir name, oddly the result is in a distinct font that looks Minecrafty. - Whoah...

[Lie] - Okay, well that's a little odd... Most people can't write like that unless it's onm a computer

[Doc] is confused- Do you have something else I can write with? 

[Lie] - Ummm, maybe there's something around here if we look in the crates...

[Doc] Even a stick would do...

[Lie] Finds a normal pen and hands it to Doc-

[Doc] Tries that instead and hir writing is shaky, but normal and mostly legible. - okay, so it's just the quill. It normally types in the book so that's probably why. I usually draw with dye blobs so there's no reason I would have noticed before. 

[Lie] - Good point, now lets get playing


	280. Dawn Repairs Sally, Pottery Lessons

[Splender] He and Sally are about to head out of the server to gather supplies for his brother's gift-

[Sally] Is bouncing excitedly- Let's go! Let's go!

[Gk] Is flopped across the path and twitches his goatlike ears at the childish sound- Hmm?

[Sally] Laughs as she grabs onto Splender's leg-

[Gk] Picks up his head and looks at her quizzically- Who's the kid?

[Splender] - Oh! Gk! Hello, this is Sally!

[Gk] Twitches his ears - is she one of the village kids?

[Splender] - No, she's a pasta!

[Gk] Aww, a little pasta? - Leans his head near her - Looks like a cute little macaroni type. -winks at her-

[Sally] Hides behind Splender a little-

[Splender] - We're going to go get some stuff for her gift to my brother for his birthday

[Gk] Which brother? I don't think you'd take a little kid to buy something for Offender!- snorts -What's the matter kid, you scared of me?

[Splender] - She's always nervous around new people, especially men...

[Sally] - No, it's for papa

[Gk] Oh. I can.. uh.. hang on- He transforms and isn't much taller then Sally in his human shape. - Who's your dad? I thought BEN was the only pasta with a kid?

[Sally] - Papa Slender!

[Splender] - Brother is strangely defensive of her and has taken on a parental role for her, especially after what happened to her

[Gk] Oh the biggest brother! Reminds me of Cp. Murderous to adults, but nice to kids...

[Sally] - You know CP? He's one of the ones who plays with me the most!

[Splender] - Actually...

[Gk] Yep. He's my drinking buddy. Though not as often lately since I'm helping raise Endrea's kiddos.

[Sally] - Oh, it's been a lot more quiet since almost nobody is home... And Endrea is cute when she's rteally tiny!

[Gk] You should visit more often then. She's got three little kids of her own that are near always feeling playful.

[Sally] - Okay! But first we have to go get some shells for Papa!

[Gk] shells?

[Sally] - For his present!

[Gk] You're going to give him shells? Will they at least have edible stuff in them?

[Sally] - No! To decorate a vase! Splendy's going to help me!

[Gk] Cocks his head at her - Why don't you use gems? Something sparkly?

[Sally] - Because I wanna use shells!

[Gk] Okay? - Looks at Splender in confusion.

[Splender] - That's just how humans are, now we should be going before it gets dark out

[Gk] Do you want me to walk with you? The mobs usually leave me the nether alone.

[Splender] - Oh no, we're going out to the real world

[Gk] Oh. Okay. Well look out for MIBs and stuff.

[Splender] - Oh trust me, we're going someplace safe

[Gk] What would you consider safe?

[Splender] - Dawn's island!

[Gk] Oh, the witch. Yeah, I'd say that's pretty safe. I hear it's isolated as all get out and well... Basil is here already.

[Splender] - Yup!

[Sally] - Splendy! Let's go!

-The morning in the woods dawn's crisp and icy and Doc is pacing a little bit. - 

[Doc] Xe throws the bunker door open and the light streams in fully, bringing with it a breath of cold, clean air.

[Lie] - Shut the door!

[Doc] Ignores her and leans out to see. - Wow...

[Lie] - Doc that's too cold

[Doc] Fine. - Xe closes the door except for a crack and goes outside.

-The snow has fallen and covered everything in pure white drifts nearly knee deep, and more against the sides of the building. Hir breath fogs out and hir boots crunch in the snow. The trees are just bare black branches clawing at the empty blue sky. -

[Lie] Is grumbling inside, trying to build the warmth back up again-

[Doc] Turns back to look at the door. The scratches are still there, incised deep into the metal, but some of them seem somehow fresher.

[Lie] Mentally- Why do you want to be out there is the frozen hell scape?

[Doc] It's actually kind of pretty. I'm not used to snow being more then just a white dusting on the ground.

[Lie] - How much is out there?

[Doc] It's pretty deep, about to your knees. But it's super powdery.

[Lie] - That's pretty deep, don't try to walk through it, you don't know where there might be holes

[Doc] Makes hir way carefully back to the door and steps down hard into a slushy spot. The muck leaves a black film on one boot and xe shakes it with some annoyance. - Too late...

[Lie] - Come on back and warm up by the fire

[Doc] Walks back in and leaves hir wet jackboots by the door. 

-The brackish film slides slowly down the leathery surface and pools under the boot, getting into the crevices between the sole and the heelplate. 

[Doc] Is wearing purple socks and skips quickly over to sit by the lava pool. - The ground is wet under all that ice.

[Lie] - Yeah that happens. So, anything other than your brief excursion outside planned for today?

[Doc] Well I would have happily gone for a longer walk, but it's probably a bad idea. I don't want to get lost. Are we running low on anything?

[Lie] - Not that I can tell, we still have a tiny bit of Chinese food too

[Doc] Darn... I was kind of looking for an excuse to pop back for a few.

[Lie] - Why? Do you need to get anything?

[Doc] No, I just get worried.

[Lie] - Then go, I can hold down the fort here

[Doc] Are you sure? It's not really fair to keep leaving you.

[Lie] - I'll be fine, actually, there is something you could get for me while you're over there

[Doc] Anything.

[Lie] - A small vial of the lust nectar

[Doc] Gulps - I might have one... stored someplace...

[Lie] - I would appreciate it

[Doc] Can do. - Xe pulls hir shoes back on and opens the way to the server. Xe takes a welcome breath of the warm air and walks briskly from the spawn towards hir house. The front door opens with a familiar creak and the Doctor doesn't even notice the black footprint hir boot leaves on the carpet at the bottom of the stairs. Later that night, the mark isn't there anymore anyway.

[Sally] Is giddily playing in the shallow waves on the sandy beaches of Dawn's island-

[Splender] Is watching her from the shade of the trees-

[Dawn] Slips silently through the trees and stands next to Splender. - Aww. You brought a ghost out for a nice day at the beach? She's so young. Poor child.

[Mort] Is carring Samedi in his arms, the black rooster looks comfy and drowsy. He was obviously letting Dawn see who was there first. - Oh, hey Splender. It's a lovely day isn't it?

[Splender] - Oh hello you two! Yes, we came out here to find some shells, but somebody seems to be having a bit more fun with the water at the moment  
[Sally] Reaches for something in the water that she picks up- Splender! I found a crab!

[Splender] - Careful! Don't let it pinch you!

[Sally] Runs back over to Splender to show him the crab but when she see's Dawn and Mort she gets shy and looks at Splender for reassurance-

[Mort] gently- That's a big old crab! Those guys are pinchy. 

[Sally] Nods a little and then looks at Splender- Splendy? Can we keep it?

[Splender] - No Sally, it lives here, but maybe it can stay with us while we're visiting

[Samedi] ruffled feathers, and opens one eye to look at the girl. Sensing something off about her

[Splender] Creates a bucket and holds it out for Sally- Here, put mister crab in here

[Sally] Drops the crab in and then looks at it- He's hungry

[Dawn] They'll eat pretty much anything, they're scavengers

[Sally] - Like cookies?

[Dawn] Maybe? You can try. 

[Sally] Looks at Splender- Cookie please

[Splender] Laughs and pulls a sugar cookie out of his sleeve- Such good manners

[Sally] Drops it into the bucket with the crab- There he goes

[Mort] Is petting the chicken softly. It keeps opening and closing its beak, but there's no sound. 

[Splender] Creates another bucket- Here you go, why don't you put the shells in here. We need to hurry so we can make the present

[Sally] - Okay!- She goes running off with both buckets on the hunt for shells

[Dawn] Oh no... is it time to glue shells to things? 

[Mort] Snorts-

[Splender] - Nope! Pressing into clay to make a vase!

[Dawn] I have nice clay and a kiln if she just wants to make a pot...

[Splender] - Oh really? That would be wonderful since I don't know much about clay myself

[Mort] Wanders over to Sally- Do you want some help? 

[Dawn] Certainly. Mort's very good at making ceramics. I mostly do the firing. But Doc gave us a bunch of really nice clay if you want to partake.

[Splender] - I just might

[Sally] - Hi! I like your chicken!

[Mort] Thank you. His name is Samedi, you can pet him if you want. 

[Samedi] Looks at her quizzically.

[Sally] Puts one of her buckets down and reaches out to pet the bird-

[Samedi] Is petted and stays perfectly quiet. His coat is glossy and black and his tail feathers arch over Mort's elbow and trail a little.

[Sally] Giggles- Will you help me find shells?

[Mort] Sure! - He transfers the rooster to his shoulder and helps her look.

[Sally] Splashes through some of the water and then runs towards a rock. As she runs, she trips and falls, hitting her head on it. Her entire demeanor shifts as her color dulls and her clothes become dirtier and blood begins to flow down her face-

[Mort] Rushes to her as the rooster clings to his hoodie - Splender!

[Dawn] Also rushes to help-

[Splender] Turns to look- Wait! Don't touch her!

[Mort] Brushes her clothing and then jerks away at Splenders yell - 

[Samedi] Goes crazy flapping madly at Sally and opening his beak as if to caw at her-

[Dawn] Gives a startled hiss at the childs appearance

-The brief contact was all Sally's abilities needed as Mort becomes petrified as his mind is barraged from memories of when Sally was living. The small ghost reaches down and picks up the rock-

[Splender] Teleports to Sally and stops her from moving any farther- Shhhhh, it's okay, he's not here. You're safe little one- He's trying to coax the rock from Sally's hand so she can't bash in Mort's skull

[Mort] Is sitting in the water crying as Dawn reaches him. 

[Dawn] Is already turning to snatch the rock out of her hand as Splender appears.

[Sally] Is crying- Don't let him get me...

[Splender] - Shhh, it's okay, remember? Papa already took care of him

[Mort] Just curls up as Dawn lifts him and the rooster from the water. 

[Dawn] She carries him solemly to the shore and sets him down, protecting him with her arms and magick. 

[Mort] Lets out a small sob.

[Splender] - I'm so sorry about this, if I'd been a little faster in my warning...

[Mort] Is hugging himself. - Why...?

[Dawn] -sighs-

[Splender] - She's a creepy pasta, it's the way she's found to be able to disable her prey so she can kill them

[Dawn] I think he means just why in general Splender. His mom was abusive. He has a lot of bad memories of his own already.

[Splender] - Sally's parents weren't the abusive ones, it was her uncle

[Dawn] Still... It's nothing he wants to think about.

[Splender] - I apologize... If you want us to leave...

[Sally] Is just crying into Splender's jacket now-

[Dawn] I take it this is something she can't control?

[Splender] - No, it isn't. The bleeding and dulling of her colors is normal for when she gets upset, it was her hitting her head that kicked her killing instinct into gear

[Mort] Could we... bless her? Would that help at all?

[Splender] - I don't know

[Dawn] It helped him, and it won't hurt someone who's already dead.

[Splender] - If you're certain, brother would be very upset if anything happened to her

[Dawn] If there's one thing I'm good with Splender, it's the dead and undead. I've been given power over them by my patron.

[Splender] Looks down at Sally- Are you alright now?

[Sally] Peeks at Dawn and Mort- I'm sorry

[Mort] I forgive you. 

[Dawn] Me as well. 

[Mort] Come over here, I want to show you something. - He's still sitting on the sand with Dawn behind him-

[Sally] Nervously looks at Splender who encourages her over, she goes over, still bloody-

[Mort] Pats the ground for her to sit in front of him. The sand is warm, white and powdery.

[Sally] Sits, looking curiously at Mort-

[Mort] Dawn's father, and for all in intents and purposes, my father-in-law is Azrael, the angel of Death.

[Sally] - Who?

[Dawn] The Grim Reaper? Very tall skeleton in a black robe with silvery gray wings?

[Sally] Shrugs-

[Mort] There's a small creaking noise as he smirks his skull a little. - It's okay, the point is he gave me something special. A blessing energy to help keep me alive. - He reaches down and unzips his hoodies so the front falls open. The empty ribs inside are lit up from within by a plume of green fire dancing in the center of the space.

[Sally] - Doesn't that burn?

[Mort] No, it's actually a little bit cold. - He passes a hand over where his heart would be and some of the flames jump to his fingers, dancing between the bones.

[Sally] Watches with fascination-

[Mort] Do you mind if I touch you with it? It may help you forget your re-occuring nightmare.

[Sally] - No more Uncle Joe?

[Mort] Yes.

[Sally] - Okay

[Dawn] Give me a moment... - She stands up fully and drags her heel in a circle around them making some gestures and quiet words in the cardinal directions before coming back to put her hands on her mate's shoulders from behind again- Ready.

[Splender] - Oh do be careful

[Mort] I will, it's a good energy. Watch this. - He wipes his hand on the sand and it leaves a trail of green shoots of grass on the formerly pristine surface.

[Sally] - Plants!

[Mort] Are you ready? 

[Dawn] Is gathering her energies as well and feeds them into him- 

[Mort] He holds out his own bony fingers, all wreathed in fire. -Take my hands please.

[Sally] Reaches for his hands, her smaller ones fitting snuggly inside his bony ones-

[Dawn] Lifts her voice and the words flow like water around the circle- In nomine Angelus custos est ad finem omnia, ut iubes animam tuam. Liber esto darkess esta est, et vade in odium suum et foedum habent quod putent adhuc vestram narrando revocare. Esta volo mundare et ex contagio alios afficiunt. Iustitiae omnino mercedis accepit te. In Gruva nomen liberari. Sic fiat semper. - 

[Mort] The green fire wreathes the three of them briefly and then slides back inside him. 

-The circle is now full of a lush carpet of grass that ends exactly at the line Dawn made in the sand. 

[Dawn] Makes a starred circle with her right hand and quietly releases the corners of the temporarily sacred space.

[Sally] - I feel funny...

[Mort] Uncurls his fingers gently - Funny good?

[Dawn] Shakes herself off a bit- That was heavy stuff...

[Sally] - I think so?

[Splender] Swoops in to hug Sally- Oh thank goodness you're alright!

[Dawn] Well I don't suggest we injure her to test it, so let me know how it goes, okay?

[Splender] - Oh absolutely! Now what do we say Sally?

[Sally] - Thank you

[Mort] Can we go make pots now?

[Dawn] Chuckles-

[Sally] - That's right! Papa's gift!

[Dawn] Come on then- Motions up the path.

[Samedi] Goes strutting ahead-

[Sally] Is put down and she follows along behind Dawn-

-The group passes through a lot of jungle and enters into a clearing bordered on the back and sides by a sheer rock face. The rooster disturbs the chickens pecking in the yard and they scatter a bit at the newcomers approach. Mort picks his way between the lush garden and the side of the house back to a shed with an open side, pulling the tarp away to reveal what's within. There's a wheel and a long table and shelves with pots in various stages of completion. The most striking thing though is a huge clay block, nearly square but missing a chunk off one corner.

[Splender] - Ready to work Sally?

[Sally] Nods eagerly-

[Mort] Good. Here, I'll set you up. -He takes a wire with a bit of wood on either end like a garrotte and uses it to slice a hunk of clay from the block. It's already perfect and moist and he drops it on the table for her. There are already some tools laying around with weird ends and smoothing edges.

[Sally] Plunges her fingers into it-

[Mort] Watches her - are we doing pinch or coil?

[Sally] - I don't know what that means

[Mort] Well pinch is like this- He takes a ball and shoves his thumb into the center- then you just go around and around and make the walls thinner by squeezing.

[Sally] Plops the clay onto the table- It makes a funny noise!

[Mort] Yep, it's squishy!

[Splender] Just sits back to watch-

[Dawn] Is watching bemused - You want in Splender?

[Splender] - Oh no, I'm happy to watch

[Dawn] Are you sure? With those long fingers you might get a kick out of the wheel.

[Mort] Is showing Sally how to roll a snake for coiling pots.

[Sally] Is making snake noises as she does so-

[Splender] - Oh I've done it many times in the past, but I find it more entertaining to see what children come up with

[Dawn] Ah, okay. Well you're always welcome to do so here. We've got plenty of clay and it fires better if the kiln is nice and full.

[Splender] - I will keep that in mind

[Sally] - Is just having fun, her vase having several little holes in it-

[Mort] I know a better way to use the shells too!

[Sally] - Really?

[Mort] Smooths out a bit of clay with a rubber tool and takes a shell before pressing it deeply into the clay- the actual shells would break in the kiln, but the textures make all kinds of interesting stamped patterns.

[Sally] Cool!- Starts pressing them everywhere

[Mort] If you want, I can glaze it too, then it will be all glassy and smooth - gestures at some finished pieces around them.

[Sally] - Pretty

[Mort] Just pick a color.

[Sally] - Pink!

[Mort] Okay, I'll make a note. You just work on that part. Make sure the walls aren't any thicker then this -Pinches his fingers to show her a small amount of space. - and try not to fold the clay over itself. Bubbles will make it blow up.

[Sally] - Okay!- Shew sticks out her tongue in concentration

[Splender] Hums in contentment as he leans back, ready to be patient-


	281. Sammns Nightmare, Cp vs Polybius

[Sammn] (dreaming) – She’s sitting in darkness, but not alone. Circling around her is whispering, dozens of voices all speaking in unison. She feels lost and confused, they are speaking words, but she can’t understand any of the words. Suddenly it all stops, silence floods the area.

[Sammn] (dreaming) Who is here?

[Voice] Prohibere resistentem, puer.

[Sammn] (dreaming) – spins around trying to locate the source of the voice – What?

[Voice] – a cold wind stirs - Te nostra sunt, promisit et concessit. Obedire nobis, puer.

[Sammn] (dreaming) I belong to no one but myself! Who is here?

[Voice] – a dark shape forms in the darkness, it’s a shade of black deeper than the surrounding area. Two red orbs blink into existence as it looms over her - Nos sunt Legio, puer.

[Sammn] (dreaming) – Suddenly afraid and backs away, the cold leaching into her and numbing every limb. She turns to flee but a mirror copy of the shape is blocking her. Everywhere she looks, another copy is blocking her path.

[Voice] – reaches down toward her - Te nostra sunt, puer.

[Sammn] (dreaming) – she screams and flails out, but the black hand envelopes her.

[Doc] Goes to check on Sammn and sees the stressed expression on her face. Xe nudges her slightly, - Sammn?

[Sammn] - groans and struggles.

[Lie] - Everything okay?

[Doc] You're dreaming Sammn, you're safe. Damn, I almost wish Cp was here. This is his area....

[Lie] Huffs a little-

[Doc] What? I can't get into peoples dreams.

[Lie] Grumbles- Still mad at him

[Sammn] - can hear their voice, but can do nothing to reply but groan softly -

[Lie] - Sammn? Hey, you're okay

[Voice] Venite, VENITE IN, Gravida! - the cold deepens.

[Doc] Pokes Sammn with a tiny bit of electricity-

[Sammn] - jerks and gasps, her eyes cracking open -

[Lie] - Hey there

[Doc] Sorry, I figured that would be less unplesant then the nightmare you appeared to be having.

[Sammn/?] - slowly blinks while listening but keeps still, trying to figure out it's surroundings -

[Lie] - Sammn, you're going to be more lucid now, but also feverish, you let me know if you need any of my cold flowers

-The bunker is lit well enough, and there's a faint smell of Lie's flowers. It's also a bit cold, but Sammn is under blankets.

[Sammn/?] - softly growls, finally focusing on the two people -

[Lie] - Sammn?

[Sammn/?] - Aqua?

[Lie] - You want water? Just a moment- She heads for the small kitchen area to get a glass

[Doc] Pulls up a chair to sit with her. - I know you probably feel awful, just try to stay still.

[Lie] Returns with a glass of water for the other woman- Do you want help sitting up?

[Sammn/?] - struggles to sit up and slowly manages to half-way get up, reaching for the glass -

[Lie] Passes it over-

[Sammn/?] - fingers brush Lie's, they are ice cold. Carefully sips some before trying to offer it back -

[Lie] Frowns a little as she takes the glass- Sammn, you're freezing

[Doc] Cold? That's not right...

[Lie] - No, she should be burning up...

[Sammn/?] - snuggles back into the blanket, pulling it over her head -

[Doc] Do I need to put more lava around? It's kind of a hazard....

[Sammn/?] Somnus. - her voice soft, but deeper, course and gravely -

[Lie] - Somnus?

[Doc] That doesn't sound like her....

[Sammn/?] - smiles to itself and settles down. A chill draft stirs in the room -

[Lie] Shivers a little-

[Doc] Is obviously annoyed. - Don't play games. I might not be able to do an exorcisim myself but I know people! - shakes a finger at Sammn

[Lie] Takes a step back-

[Doc] Tries a commanding tone- Who are you?!

[Sammn/?] - chuckles, shifting around under the blanket

[Doc] Is on high alert-

[Lie] Gives Doc a questioning look-

[Doc] If xe had hir tail right now it would be twitching-

[Sammn/?] - suddenly pulls the blanket back and sits up, staring at them with solid black eyes - Recede a nobis esse.

[Lie] Yelps-

[Doc] Somehow I don't think Sammn wants you inside her. Are you the thing that's been giving her nightmares?

[Sammn/?] - smiles - Quæ data est nobis, sed rebus non quid puer vult.

[Lie] - I think we might need a dictionary...

[Doc] I admit I can't speak whatever that is. But I can still read tone. Get out of her. Now. She's sick and needs to rest.

[Sammn/?] - slowly stands, her smile turning into a sneer. When she speaks next there are a dozen voices overlapping - Stultus unus, non potest mandatum nobis.

[Doc] Warning growl and looks ready to pounce on her and push her back on the bed-

[Sammn/?] - snarls and leaps forward -

[Lie] Her vines break through the cement floor and ensnare Sammn-

[Doc] Skips back to avoid the vines hirself-

[Sammn/?] - as soon as the vines touch her, she screams and fades into black smoke. The cloud swirls up toward the ceiling, then streams toward the door -

[Lie] - SHIT!

[Doc] Is racing after the smoke -

[Sammn/?] - slips through the cracks around the door into the air outside -

[Doc] Charges out into the cold, casting around for the wisp of blackness

[Lie] Stops in the doorway-

[Sammn/?] - flows toward the nearest shadow and reforms, staggering -

[Doc] Transforms and pounces on her, trying to grab her in hir paws-

[Sammn/?] - snarls, and braces for impact, hands reaching out -

[Doc] Grabs her in a tight hug- You're not going anywhere with our friend! Get out of her now!

[Sammn/?] - screeches and twists her hands to touch anything she can. Where ever she touches burns and goes numb from extreme cold -

[Lie] - Doc!

[Doc] -Swears in binary and hangs on tight, trying to turn hir glitch up to maxium to compensate. Sparks are dancing around hir teeth- 

[Sammn/?] - starts laughing, then suddenly goes silent and limp -

[Doc] Fuuuuck..... - hir mane and tail is smoking a bit

[Lie] - Bring her back inside

[Doc] I think you have no idea how much pain I'm currently in...

[Lie] - Sorry- She spawns healing flowers, but because of how cold she is the flowers are a bit smaller than normal

[Doc] Just take her from me.

[Lie] Whines a bit as she steps into the cold but does reach for Sammn- So what are we going to do?

[Doc] Heal. And watch her like a hawk.

[Lie] Manages to get Sammn back inside and into the bed-

[Doc] Painfully creeps through the wall and bunches up in a corner with a grimace.

[Lie] Covers Sammn up- Once she's physical... Do we even want to take her back like this?

[Doc] She needs help. That's the only thing I know for sure. And I think she needs an exorcist. A good one.

[Lie] Thinks for a moment- I... Might know someone...

[Doc] Breathes out a little smoke and jerks suddenly with a bit of a glitch- Who?

[Lie] - The woman Ever lives with

[Doc] What kinds of cred does she have? Is she another witch like Dawn?

[Lie] - She had to exorcise several souls from her own mind pretty much by herself

[Doc] Sounds like a winner- little cough- what do we need to offer in return for her help? I don't think this will be easy.

[Lie] - I don't know, let me see what sort of mood she's in first, Ever said she was really stressed lately

[Lie] Goes over and sends Ever a quick text- Hey, how are things over there?

[Ever] You know those bird things in our yard?

[Lie] - Yes?

[Ever] They're dead. They got too close to the house and Karla blew them up with the Wunderwaffe you gave us.

[Lie] - Oh dear... So um... Now would probably be a really bad time to ask a favor...

[Ever] It's okay, it put her in a better mood. I haven't heard her full on crazy laugh in a long time. What did you have in mind?

[Lie] - Well maybe this will put her in a better mood? We kinda need somebody exorcised...

[Ever] Oooh... that's always complex. She's done it lots of times, but never on anyone else before.

[Lie] - Think you could ask her? Oh, and I also have what you requested

[Ever] Oh, thank you! If you offer her something in return I doubt she'll say no. Got any ideas?

[Lie] - Ummmm, hang on- She turns to Doc- Hey, can you think of anything we could offer her in return?

[Doc] I don't know her Lie. What does she like?

[Lie] - Ummmm, oh wait, I might know- Returns to her texts- What about a veriaty of my flowers, different ones do different things

[Ever] I don't know.... we kind of got rid of all the other plants so we could focus on taking care of the tree.

[Lie] - My plants don't require care... Or I could offer something from in game

[Ever] Hey! I know, can you spawn animals from your game irl?

[Lie] - Yeah, with spawn eggs

[Ever] Offer her some horses. Now that the birds are gone, maybe we can actually use this giant yard for something.

[Lie] - Horses require a lot of care, are you sure you don't want to start with sheep?

[Ever] Oh, it's okay. Karla can ride and do all that stuff already. and she's asked me to do a lot worse then shovel horse poop. Their fertilizer will be good for the tree.

[Lie] - Okay, I can do that then- Glances at Doc- I'm going to need some spawn eggs

[Doc] Is snoring softly-

[Lie] - Okay that may have to wait, Doc fell asleep

[Ever] No hurry. I should discuss it with her first anyway. Talk at you later!

[Lie] - Alright, bye

[CP] It's early morning in the manor and he's struggling to keep his composure and not destroy everything in sight. He's replaced the torch on his door and he can smell breakfast coming from in the kitchen-

[Polybius] Goes slouching past his door. The creepypasta's trailing headwires swinging out to touch the redstone briefly and drain it a little with a loud crackle as he passes-

[CP] Scowls in irritation- What is with everyone and draining my torch lately!?

[Polybius] Stops to look back at the noise- Not doing it on purpose dipweed.

[CP] Slams open the door- Yeah well fuck off!

[Polybius] Stares at him for a moment and his screen flashes with red noise- Oh. Just a digtial pasta. Bite me.

[CP] - Excuse me? The fuck is your problem!?

[Polybius] I hate stupid games.

[CP] Growls and takes a step closer to Polybius-

[Polybius] Stands up straight and is a teeny bit taller then Cp. His wires float around the back of his head with dangerous crackling like a downed power line. He notices the eyes and cracks a small smile- ah, the 'difficult child' appears.

[CP] - The fuck did you call me?

[Polybius] What Splenderman chose to call you when he told me about your antics.

[CP] Summons his sword and lunges at Polybius-

[Polybius] His screen fills with static and swirling designs and suddenly they're all the brine can see. When the vision receeds Cp feels drained and weak and more then a little confused. - Blech... Your energy tastes bad. Like burnt meat.

[CP] Leans against the wall a bit for support- The Nether did you just do?

[Polybius] Something that tends to make the luckless players of my game kill themselves.

[CP] Growls at him-

[Slender] Exits his room- Just what are the two of you doing?

[Polybius] His voice is oily and obsequieous - Ah, Slender. Herobrine here just provided me with a snack. It wasn't much to my liking, but appreciated all the same.

[Slender] - A snack? And you're still standing Herobrine?

[CP] - Energy surge, remember?

[Slender] - Ah yes the, modification, that the Doctor gave you

[Polybius] He is quite energetic. And... is this EJ's handiwork?

[CP] - Oh fuck no

[Slender] - Another digital entities doing, the Doctor I told you about Polybius. Now come along, it seems one of my brothers beat me to making breakfast

[Polybius] Makes a twisted face on his screen and it twitches a bit- That little runt...

[CP] - I'll be there in a minute Slender

[Polybius] I do not require food. But I will join you shortly-

[Slender] - Very well, behave, both of you

[CP] - Yes sir

[Polybius] I will.

[CP] Once Slender is gone he dismisses his sword- Where the fuck did you come from anyways?

[Polybius] I'm a predator that poses as a game. I was sleeping quite soundly until a little thief woke me up. Apparently the same one who's altered you for some reason.

[CP] - You mean Doc? Yeah, they're an annoying asshole

[Polybius] That one managed to injure me, but I think their own pain was equally bad. They barely managed to escape my claws.

[CP] - Probably didn't stop them for long, they recover very quickly, except emotionally

[Polybius] Lots of narrowed eyes in a kalidoscope across his screen - How do you know?

[CP] - I fight with them a lot and stay on the same server as them. They are much more affected by emotional attacks then physical

[Polybius] Ah... - his tone is more then a little menacing- then you know... Where I can find them. Leaving witnesses alive is... Unprofessional. 

[CP] - There's no point, they'll just respawn

[Polybius] What is respawn? 

[CP] - It means you die and immediately come back to life. In terms of my game, when you die you wake up in your bed immediately afterwards

[Polybius] Growls a little- too easy. At least in the old games dying meant starting all over. 

[CP] - Most players hate that now

[Polybius] Laughs- they were supposed to hate it! It was a challenge! And it made more money for the arcades I hunted in as well. Prey was plentiful. 

[CP] - Arcades are dying out, most players play at home now

[Polybius] And thus we adapt. I've heard interesting things about this... Internet. 

[CP] - Oh yes, it's a very fun hunting ground

[Polybius] Good. I can go a long time without feeding, or even stalk people and attack them directly, but I would prefer to just... plug in. 

[CP] - Good luck figuring out how with those old mechanics of yours

[Polybius] scowls- I'm sure adaptor plugs haven't gone entirely out of style. 

[CP] - No, but they can be costly, although considering how much money the slenders have...

[Polybius] it will be a solved issue before it becomes a need I'm sure. So what are you supposed to be anyway? You just look like common laborer with flashlight eyes. 

[CP] - I'm a Herobrine, my specialty is dragging players into the game itself and murdering them. It frightens characters when all they can see is my eyes, and looking like my brother has it's advantages at times

[Polybius] Who's your brother then? I haven't seen such a plain character sprite since Pitfall. 

[CP] - Stevie, a common Steve spawn. We look so plain because the players have the option of customizing their skins. My brother is also basically a coal miner

[Polybius] Stares at him - A game where you mine coal....- Shakes his head- Humans... But then, my cabinet sat beside a game where children simulated making burgers for a while too...

[CP] - Humans are entertained by the strangest of things

[Polybius] Thankfully. A good legend can lead so many to their doom.

[Herobrine] - Oh I know that very well

[Polybius] Do they call for you young one? Seek you out with your name?

[CP] - Oh very much so, but it's different for each of my kind. There are many different Herobrines, but I'm the only one who is a creepypasta. I usually just seek out different players on my own, others can be summoned with totems, some actively, help, their players

[Polybius] So there are many glitches...? And they make themselves known to humans? Ugh.

[CP] - Yes, which is how my now mate and I ended up where we are... Because of Doc

[Polybius] Oh, so you owe this one... I understand... - flexes claws a bit

[CP] - Fuck no I don't, they stole many of my victims from me

[Polybius] Why do you tolerate their interference then? Let them tamper with you?!

[CP] - Because we are limited by the native brine of each seed, where we were taken? I am not the native brine there

[Polybius] Indicates the way Slender went- We must all bow to a king now and again. No matter how it may rankle to do so.

[CP] - Oh I know, just wish the "king" wasn't so flamboyantly gay

[Polybius] Excuse me?

[CP] - Nothing, we should be going unless we want to anger Slender

[Polybius] True.


	282. Celine Vs Pinwheel, Pinwheel Sitting, Server Jam Session

[Deer] Is watching Pinwheel play in the grass outside-

[Pinwheel] Reaches out to scratch at a tree

[Celine] Goes scampering across the yard-

[Pinwheel] Spots Celine and hisses-

[Celine] Backs off a little- Why you hiss?

[Pinwheel] - Go away

[Celine] Sticks out her tongue- You're mean!

[Deer] - Now now you two, there's no need to fight...

[Pinwheel] Her tail is flicking in agitation-

[Celine] Runs awkwardly over to Deerheart- Fluffy neck is being mean!

[Deer] - It's okay, Pinwheel just doesn't have very good social skills

[Celine] Sad face- Like Master...

[Deer] - Where is he anyways?

[Celine] -shrugs-

[Deer] - I see, so you're doing some solo adventuring?

[Celine] Wanted to fly a little. Got tired.

[Deer] - Ah, and how is flying going?

[Pinwheel] Is listening-

[Celine] I fly really good! You watch! -She scrambles up Deerheart like a cat, her claws are a bit poky-

[Deer] Winces a little but holds still-

[Celine] Crawls up on Deerheart's antlers and jumps off, she spreads her wide wings and glides down, flapping a little and landing several blocks away.

[Deer] Claps- Good job!

[Pinwheel] Scoffs- I fly better

[Celine] Beams at Deerheart and then huffs at Pinwheel- Prove it.

[Pinwheel] Stands and climbs a nearby tree and jumps off a branch, she spirals around a bit, flapping to prolong her flight time before landing on a raised grass block-

[Celine] You glide too. It's the same.

[Pinwheel] - Do not! I flap! I fly longer!

[Celine] I can fly longer! I can glide for long times! Not all heavy like you!

[Pinwheel] - I is not heavy! My bones hollow! You big and bulky!

[Deer] - Okay you two... I think that's enough...

[Celine] Am not! - Sticks her tongue out at Pinwheel again. - Fluff head!

[Pinwheel] Is getting angrier and is ready to lunge into an attack-

[Deer] Calls out into chat to see if she could possibly get some help-

[Mb] in chat- Do you have Celine? Where are you?!

[Deer] - By the castle and yes!

[Mb] Teleports nearby with a growl - 

[Celine] Is flapping her wings a little to look bigger and Mb darts between her and Pinwheel, ready for a fight-

[Pinwheel] Lunges out lightning fast, aiming to kill-

[Mb] Gets bit and swears loudly, his hearts dropping quickly-

[Celine] MASTER! - She jumps onto him protectively and belches a cloud of nasty green gas at Pinwheel

[Deer] Quickly pulls the anti venom fruit out of her inventory- Eat this! Now!- Is already trying to get it into his mouth

[Pinwheel] Pulls back, still angry and starts using her wings to try nd push the cloud back towards Celine-

[Mb] Is confused but chews the fruit anyway, gasping around it

[Celine] Stands and flaps her larger wings to send the cloud straight at Pinwheel.

[Pinwheel] Moves in the blink of an eye to avoid the cloud, hissing loudly at Celine- You bad! And liar!

[Celine] You hurt Master! You evil! - She's crying a little- 

[Mb] Is just wheezing on the ground. The bite is healing but it's still swollen and angry looking-

[Deer] - Hang on, I think I have some cooling paste...

[Pinwheel] - Am not!

[Celine] Just makes a tiny roar at Pinwheel and snuggles against Mb, lashing her tail club in a warning way.

[Deer] - Pinwheel? Please... Calm down...- She puts a bit of cooling paste around the bite wound on MB

[Mb] Hisses as the stuff touches him. One hand is around Celine as she makes little gasping noises.

[Deer] - How do you feel? I've seen just how deadly Pinwheel's bites are, and that's when she was smaller...

[Mb] Like my veins are full of lava, and not in a good way...

[Celine] Weeeeehhhhh!

[Deer] - Do you want me to get you some food?

[Pinwheel] Is climbing a tree now-

[Mb] How about you get a muzzle for that dragon?

[Deer] - That would be outright cruel and probably make Splender very angry... And from what I've heard we don't want to see Splender angry

[Mb] Everybody else seems to think I need some kinda fucking anger manegment therapy, how come she gets a free pass?

[Deer] - She's still a baby and learning, and she's been getting better, used to be that she'd try and bite people non stop...- Deer finds a steak in her inventory and offers it to MB

[Mb] Scowls at the meat- Don't cry Celine... I'm okay-

[Celine] NO! YOU EAT! GET BETTER! - She takes the meat and stuffs it in his mouth

[Mb] MFFPH!

[Deer] Has to fight down a laugh-

[Pinwheel] - Is the liar gone?

[Celine] You stay away! Evil fluff!

[Pinwheel] - Bulky no fly right!

[Celine] Makes another little roar- 

[Mb] Rolls his head sideways- Piss off you loud little bastard.

[Pinwheel] Angry noises-

[Deer] - I'm sorry MB, Splender has been watching Sally so I've been baby sitting

[Mb] Whatever. Celine flew a bit too far out of my sight or I wouldn't be anywhere near that little monster in the first place.

[Pinwheel] - I want Cri!

[Deer] - I'm sorry Pinwheel, but he is taking a nap, remember?

[Mb] Who the fuck is Cri?

[Deer] - Crim, a Nether dragon who was advanced enough that we brought him over here from the other seed. He and Pinwheel actually get along very well

[Mb] Oh. The little red fucker? Yeah I saw him. Him and pissy floof over here are friends?

[Deer] - Yes, Pinwheel loves spending time with him

[Mb] Lovely. They can make the most lethal baby dragons in all the multiverse together. - Groans in annoyance-

[Deer] - Well Crim is also poisonous...

[Mb] Yeah, so I heard. He bit that fuckhead Dn, remember?

[Deer] - Oh that's right

[Mb] When's Cp supposed to come back? I'm bored.

[Celine] Exhausted herself and is nodding off on his chest-

[Deer] - I have no idea, if Lie were around she could probably tempt him back

[Mb] Dammit. It's no fun fighting with that Buff nitwit. He never gets angry and it's like punching bedrock.

[Deer] - He is pretty optimistic...

-The distantest soft music-

[Mb] What the fuck?

[Deer] Perks a little at the noise-

[Mb] Zeros in on Deerheart - Maybe I should fight you. A server dragon should be pretty tough.

-And add Drums. Actually pretty loud. Holy hell.-

[Deer] - You do remember I'm the one who completely destroyed DN, right? And that was with almost no effort...

[Mb] Yeah and I heard you almost got wrecked yourself because of it. I didn't say delete me, I said you should fight me. Get the biscuits out of your ears woman.

[Deer] - I'm not going to fight you

[Mb] Why not? You can't be getting too much exercise with your glitched out sweetie off the server.

[Pinwheel] - What is bang bang?

[Deer] Is getting miffed-

[Mb] Yeah... what the fuck is all the noise about? Usually that Alexsezia chick plays in her basement at least.

-Go fucking find out, before someone goes deaf from that terrible mockery of drumming. It's so bad.-

[TLOT] Comes outside- Who is making that racket?!

[Pinwheel] - Bad loud noise!

[TLOT] Goes to look - 

[Steve] Hi Deerheart. Hi.. oh! Uh... Hi Mb....

-Drumming stops, followed by muffled laughter-

[Mb] Piss off.

[Pinwheel] More angry noises-

[TLOT] Looking for the source of the noise-

-It's Liz, in hir humanoid form, one hand still on the drum that shi pilfered from Mix. Shi's sitting across from Stev, who has some, metal thing in his lap. He seems just as amused.-

[Liz] -Sheepish look at TLOT as he finds them-

[TLOT] What on the seed are you guys doing?

[Stev] I was playing, and Shi..... Well.... Trying hir best?

[Liz] Mom makes it look easy!

[TLOT] I see.... perhaps this is something that could be done... farther away?

[Liz] But... but....

[Steve] Comes running up with his digeridoo- Wait! Can I play too?!

{TLOT] Groans- 

[Stev] Or shi could do it quieter. Shi's got the pattern- I.... Uh... Sure?

[Stev] I'm.. Not sure what that is, though.

[Steve] Plunks down on a dirt block- It does this! - He blows into the tube and it makes a low thrumming noise that varies as he modulates his breath - WWWWAAAAAAWWWUUUMMWMMUMUM

[TLOT] Is making a 'just kill me' face.

[Stev] Oh gee. -He taps out a tune on the metal in his lap, bobbing his head a bit.-

[Liz] -Listens a bit to both before drumming a bit excitedly, but somewhat to the tune-

[Deer] - You could help me round up a very overstimulated and angry dragon instead?

[TLOT] Gladly. I think my ears can't take this-

[Deer] Is keeping an eye on Pinwheel-

[Steve] Happy wwummumumummuing

[TLOT] Come on Pinwheel lets go somewhere... quieter

[Liz] -Laughter as shi drums-

[Stev] -Amused smile as he tapa tap taps-

[Pinwheel] Angry tail lashes- No

[TLOT] Do you want to stay out here?

[Steve] Pauses long enough to say - I wonder if any of the other Steve's can play? Does Mix play?

[Pinwheel] Hisses and shows off fangs- I bite

[Deer] - She bit MB...

[Liz] Mom plays her drum!

[Stev] ... Which you stole.

[Liz] ..... Noooo?

[TLOT] She's bit Mb before hasn't she?

[Liz] I borrowed it... without asking.

[Stev] ... Stole.

[Steve] That's not nice.

[Deer] - I don't think so

[Liz] -Huffs a bit-

[TLOT] I'm actually suprised at that... and I know you bite Pinwheel. 

[Steve] No huffing Liz. You should ask your mom for your own drum. 

[Pinwheel] - Bulky fly was lying!

[MA] -Comes trotting up, NK trailing behind. Nk's actually got a bigger drum than Liz does, but it's clear that the design for Mix's came from his.- What's happening? Can I join? I brought company!

[NK] -Beelines straight for Stev and bumps up against him before sitting and tucking the drum between his legs-

[Liz] But... Don' wanna.

[Steve] Don't be a bad dragon Liz. You know some of the Herobrines can copy things. You have to ask. Stealing is bad.

[TLOT] Bulky fly? Were you fighting with Gk?

[Stev] Sure! -softer, to NK- Hey babe.

[Liz] It's not stealin'! I was gonna give it back!

[NK] -Smiles a bit and rests head against Stev's shoulder-

[MA] Great! -Plunks down cross legged and brings his flute out-

[Pinwheel] - No! That one!- Motions towards Celine

[TLOT] I wouldn't call her bulky... she's pretty thin really.

[Steve] Gives Liz a 'look'.

[Pinwheel] - She liar!

[Deer] - Pinwheel, please come down...

[TLOT] Do I have to get the gauntlets out to get you down?

[Pinwheel] - No! I bite more!

[Steve] I'll play with you Liz, but you have to apologize to your mom when you get home.

[Liz] Fffine.

[Stev] -Starts tapping out a tune and NK drums to it calmly-

[Steve] Good. - Goes back to his mostly musical droning with gusto-

[TLOT] You bite me and you'll be sorry. You come down here young lady.

[Pinwheel] - No!- Adds a little hiss

[TLOT] Takes out the gold gloves and puts them on -

[Pinwheel] Backs away towards the trunk of the tree-

[Alexsezia] Comes running up with a Shulker shell trunk- Can I play too?

[Stev] Sure! More the merrier!

[MA] -Started to play his flute too.-

[TLOT] Tps into the top of the tree and reaches down to grab her from behind-

[Alexsezia] Yes! - She starts dragging out noteblocks and tuning them with practiced ease-

[Pinwheel] Bolts over to the next tree, leaping across the small gap-

[TLOT] Hop tps after her, trying to grab her-

[Pinwheel] Keeps dodging, showing off her speed a bit-

[Alexsezia] Raises her hands high and then begins pounding out a fierce staccato beat-

[TLOT] Is just as fast and beginnng to anticipate her moves.

[Pinwheel] After a few more dodges is caught and struggles as hard as she can, whipping her sharp tail about-

[TLOT] Is holding her at arms length and very glad he has armor on as her tail thunks against his gold pants-

[Pinwheel] Extends her neck and twists it ab out, trying to bite TLOT-

[Deer] - Oh Pinwheel...

[TLOT] Stop that!

[Pinwheel] - No!

[TLOT] Tps to the ground- Can I get a hand here?!

[Deer] - I have no protection, but what can I do?

[TLOT] I have no idea!

[Pinwheel] - No! No! No!

[Deer] Carefully gets closer-

[TLOT] FUCK. - The little dragons tail finds an unprotected spot and leaves a small gash on his side. There's a sudden strong smell of coffee.

[Deer] - I think I'll just open the door for you...

[TLOT] Rushes inside and plunks Pinwheel down by the fireplace before quickly backing off- Ow....

[Deer] Shuts the door quickly- Do you need anything?

[TLOT] Pulls up his shirt- Nah... it just stings a bit. Got any lava handy?

[Deer] - No, but the furnace room is right down there, do you want me to get you some?

[TLOT] Please. - He turns to Pinwheel- Are we done with the temper tantrum?

[Pinwheel] Angry tail swishing-

[TLOT] I'll take that as a no. Why do you have to be so difficult?

[Pinwheel] - They started it!

[TLOT] Sighs- His gloved hand is covered in blood and his shirt is stained. - And what did I do to deserve this?

[Pinwheel] - Was mad

[TLOT] At me?

[Pinwheel] - No, me mad

[TLOT] And how do you feel now? Are you sorry you hurt me?

[Pinwheel] Grumbles- Still mad

[TLOT] Sends her some soothing thoughts- What would make you not mad?

[Pinwheel] - Don't know

[Deer] Comes back with a bit of lava in a pail- Here you go TLOT

[TLOT] Thank you - He sits on the edge of the tub and rubs a handful of the glowing slush on his wound, making it close-

[Pinwheel] Angry tail swipes have slowed a little-

[TLOT] Deerheart? Can you put yourself in creative?

[Deer] - Um... I don't know. I know I'm in creative when I'm a dragon

[TLOT] does that mean if you babysat Pinwheel as a dragon that her bite wouldn't hurt you?

[Deer] - Somehow I suspect it would still hurt, but not kill me

[TLOT] Then wouldn't that be safer overall? You guys could go make sandcastles or something.

[Deer] - True

[Pinwheel] Gives a little yawn-

[TLOT] Uh-oh. I hear tired dragon. It is nice and warm in here next to the fire, isn't it? I wonder how it is where Doc and Lie are.

[Deer] - Doc said Lie is very whiny about the cold. I'm a bit more concerned about CP

[TLOT] Chukles- Yeah, I don't like the cold either. Why? Just because Lie is out?

[Deer] - He was starting an energy surge, right?

[9/11/2017 3:15:34 

AM] Dr. Franken Stein: [TLOT] He went out while verging on THAT?

[Deer] - Yeeeeesssssss?

[TLOT] Where did he go?

[Deer] - I have no idea... We need to go see Notch, don't we?


	283. Doc vs Polybius Redux

[TLOT] I think so yes. Wait, who's watching Cn?

[Deer] - Notch at the moment, I think he's still a bit miffed at Firebird for throwing him off trees

[TLOT] Huffs - He was supposed to learn to fly. Not just fall.

[Deer] - Yeah well...

[Pinwheel] Closes her eyes and curls up into a feathery ball-

[TLOT] Someone is sleepy...

[Deer] - Should be safe for a little bit

[TLOT] Opens the trunk by the shower and takes out a towel. He gently drapes it over Pinwheel like a blanket. - Can we sneak away for a bit?

[Deer] - I think so, once she's asleep she's pretty out of it

[TLOT] Come on then. We'll go see Markus. It's farther away from the jam session anyway-

[Deer] - Yes, please

[TLOT] Lead on then.

[Deer] Opens the door and the sounds outside get louder. She leads TLOT around the far side of the village-

[TLOT] Is mending his shirt as he walks-

[Deer] Lie's place quickly comes into view- It's weird seeing her place this quiet...

[Notch] Is standing at the fence quietly feeding the chickens with the chain chomp bouncing around his feet like a puppy.

[TLOT] Watches him curiously. - I wonder where Flux is?

[Deer] Concentrates for a moment- In their house feeding CN

[TLOT] Ah- Casts around mentally- He's in the back....

[Deer] - Let's go, the sooner Doc and Lie know about this, the better

[TLOT] Leads the way - 

[Notch] Spots him approaching - Oh hey guys. What's up?

[Deer] - We need you to send a message to Doc

[Notch] Oh, you just need my phone? Here - He takes it out and offers it to Deerheart.

[Deer] - Um... I'm not sure how to use this...

[Notch] Oh, I'll dial it for you- he pokes it a few times and there's the tinny sound of ringing as he holds it out to her- Just put it next to your ear

[Deer] Carefully puts it up next to her ear-

-There's a click and Doc's voice on the other end- 

[Doc] Markus?

[Deer] - Love, hello

[Doc] OH! - Hir voice is sweet with want and affection- Deerheart... To what do I owe this pleasure?

[Deer] - Bit of a problem actually, CP is on the verge of an energy surge... And we don't know where his sword is

[Doc] There's a long silence. - Fuck. Where is he?

[Deer] - Somewhere out there with you guys...

[Doc] So probably the manor.... that'll be fun. Good Gods...

[Deer] - What makes you think that?

[Doc] Someplace to rest between killing sprees? Besides. I think Slender could probably hold him down if need be.

[Deer] Good point, otherwise he'd probably be with Lie...

[Doc] Isn't there some way to find his sword?

[Deer] - We asked Silver, he said we could try to call it with another pokemon, but it could just want to be alone

[Doc] Is it mean that I'm kinda glad he's not on the server at the moment?

[Deer] - I don't know

[Doc] I guess I can check in and see if I can find him. If he's not there.... one of the Slenders might be needed to mind wipe any survivors of the resulting rampage. I mean assuming he isn't headed to me to kick my ass and fuck Lie senseless.

[Deer] - Be careful

[Doc] I will. I love you. -mwah-

[Deer] - I love you too, and Yaunfen misses you

[Doc] I miss them too. Wish me luck-

[Deer] - Good luck

[Doc] Hangs up the phone with a tremulous sigh- I have to go out for a bit Lie...

[Lie] - What for?

[Doc] It's related to Cp and you probably don't want to know.

[Lie] - What did he do now?

[Doc] He ditched his sword or it flittered off for a bit and now he's on the verge of another energy spike.

[Lie] - Let me know if you absolutely need me, alright?

[Doc] I will. - Xe goes to the tv and starts working on a portal, trying to get close to the manor-

[CP] Just happens to be passing through the living room when he hears the tv crackle, he wonders if Strangled's coming in-

[Doc] Swallows nervously and climbs out of the tv, hir boots making little noise on the carpet-

[CP] - The fuck are you doing here!?

[Doc] Jumps - Um.. looking for you actually.

[CP] Growls- Why?

[Doc] Because Deerheart told me you were verging on an energy surge and stormed off the server?

[CP] - None of your business!

[Doc] I'm actually glad to find you. I half expected you not to be here and off on a killing spree about now.

[CP] - Scowls- Blame fucking Polybius for that, fucker drained some of the energy

[Doc] Who? - Hir face goes a bit white- The game....

[CP] - Now fuck off will ya?

[Doc] So that was a creepypasta I electrocuted?!

[CP] - Yes

[Doc] Yeah... I think I will be going- 

[Polybius] Crackling sound from the doorway- Hellllo....

[Doc] Eep.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake

[Polybius] Fancy seeing you again...

[Doc] I was just leaving-

[Polybius] Scoots past Cp to loom over Doc- Not up for round two?

[CP] - Fuck off oldie

[Polybius] You're not the boss of me.

[Doc] You're the one that attacked me anyway!

[CP] - Could this day get any worse?

[Polybius] Takes an almost playful swipe at Doc to keep them away from the tv- 

[Doc] Dodges out of the way and hops over the sofa.

[CP] - Doc just go use my computer

[Doc] Thank you! - Goes dashing down the hallway- 

[Polybius] Makes a wicked face and chases after them-

[CP] Moves to trip them-

[Polybius] Is tripped but claws Cp with one of his floating hands as he falls-

[Doc] Grabs the torch to avoid falling on a patch of blood in the hallway.

[CP] Lunges for an attack- Slender happens to enter the room and grabs CP before his strike can land

[Polybius] Is on the floor and looks at Cp- You asshole.

[Doc] Wrenches Cp's door open but looks back before going in. 

[CP] - Put me down Slender, I wanna rip his wiring out

[Slender] - No, go to your room and calm down

[Polybius] Slips away and peeks down the hall-

[Doc] Sees him and darts into the room as the creepypasta takes off towards them-

[CP] Sulks and heads for his room-

[Doc] Is trying to get to the computer but Polybius is blocking hir- 

[Polybius] Is laughing cruelly at them as they are chased around the room-

[CP] Slams the door open- OI! You know we're not allowed in each others rooms without permission!

[Polybius] Catches Doc's coattail- 

[Doc] Panics and shapeshifts, hir dragon shape filling most of the room and smashing the creepypasta against the bathroom door-

[CP] - DOC!

[Doc] Just kind of sags, having hit hir head on the ceiling-

[Polybius] Lots of swearing-

[Slender] There's a crackle of static- Polybius! Out!

[Polybius] I can't get out you idiot! I'm mashed between this imbecile and the door!

[Slender] Makes an annoyed sound-

[CP] - Doc! Smaller!

[Doc] shakes hir head to clear it a bit and shifts again, basically falling onto Cp's bed from where hir dragon's head was. 

[Polybius] Is suddenly on the floor and still dazed a bit-

[CP] Makes an opening and starts dragging Doc towards it- Just fucking get out, where are you going?

[Doc] Back to the bunker... That's where... Lie and Sammn are...

[CP] Perks at the mention of his mates name-

[Doc] But anywhere is good... I can find my way back..

[CP] Makes sure the opening goes to the bunker and shoves Doc through-

[Doc] Stumbles and falls into a patch of Lie's healing flowers thankfully-

[Lie] - Doc!- The opening closes behind Doc

[Doc] Holds hir finger up- Found him...

[Lie] - How bad is the damage?

[Doc] None, but I'm confused as to why.

[Lie] - What? Maybe Sammn isn't the only one we need to keep an eye on...

[Doc] Looks up- Did he not...? I thought he'd come in behind me for sure...

[Lie] - No, it closed as soon as you were through...

[Doc] Well he seemed stable enough. Even stood up for me so I didn't get my ass kicked.

[Lie] - I think I'll go check on him later, once you seem recovered

[Doc] You may not want to, he's at the manor.

[Lie] Stiffens a bit and rubs her arm-

[Doc] Can't you just call for him? I mean, if you're not still furious with him.

[Lie] - I don't we can handle him and Sammn at the same time if he's having an energy surge

[Doc] Perhaps not. And Slender is used to creepypastas with strange powers going berzerk....

[Lie] - Good point, for now though, I think we should focus on Sammn

[Doc] You're probably right....


	284. Karla Releases Sammn, Ever And The Crafting Table

-It's the end of the second week, by now Sammn was essentially physical- 

[Lie] - Doc... Do you want me to call Ever?

[Doc] I think that depends on Sammn. How do you feel?

[Sammn] - shrugs groggily - Less sleepy, just sorta out of it, but not. Still can't belive I did all that. 

[Lie] - It gave us quite the scare...

[Sammn] - sighs deeply - I am very sorry. I had no idea something was inside me, causing all these issues. 

[Sammn] - Wish I knew how or why it's there, might help get rid of it. 

[Doc] Lie seems to think her new friend has the answer. So we'll see.

[Lie] - The choice is yours Sammn

[Sammn] Call them, I'm more of a danger like this to everybody. Plus if it's gone, maybe... I'll remember something. 

[Lie] Nods and grabs her phone, dialing Ever's number-

[Ever] Picks up the phone and there's cooking sounds in the background- Yellow?

[Lie] - Hey, you guys terribly busy?

[Ever] Well I was making dinner but I can accomodate company. What did you have in mind?

[Lie] - Our friend is awake and fully physical now, she'd like to see if the thing inside of her can be removed

[Ever] Oh. Did you get the... animals?

[Lie] - The spawn eggs I can easily get right now

[Ever] Can we beg some food for them off of you as well? I can go out tomorrow and get everything else, but it's late afternoon here.

[Lie] - Absolutely, do you want the horses right away? Or the eggs so you can spawn them when you want?

[Ever] You can do that?! Whoops! - There's a plunking noise like a ladle falling into liquid- Dammit! Just... just come over. I can't do this with the phone balanced.

[Lie] - Computer free?

[Ever] Pretty sure. Just go out the opposite door of that room and I'm down the hall on the left- 

[Doc] Jumps a little as hir own phone goes off- Uh-huh... yeah.. oh... I'll be.. yes, I'll come right home. Lie...? Deerheart's having a small technical issue. Can you handle this without me?

[Lie] - See you in a few minutes then Ever- She hangs up- Yeah, absolutely Doc

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe goes around and turns off a few things to prep the bunker to leave it alone and empty again. - Do you need anythign before I leave?

[Lie] - Yeah actually, some horse spawn eggs and a few bales of hay

[Doc] Okay? Here- Xe takes the items out of creative and passes them to her.

[Lie] - Thanks- She puts them in her inventory

[Sammn] - stands and watches, rubbing her arms -

[Lie] - You ready to go Sammn?

[Sammn[ - nods -

[Lie] Goes over to the tv and creates an opening, holding her hand out to Sammn-

[Sammn] -swallows nervously and joins her - Let's hope this works.

[Lie] - Bye Doc, we'll see you... well, we'll see you. I don't know how long this will take- She guides Sammn through and out the computer on the other side, helping her out

-The black leaved tree almost seems to inhale their aura as they come out of the computer and then settle back into the fragrant soil that's been heaped up around it's trunk.

[Lie] Can smell the food Ever is making- Come on, let's introduce you to Karla and Ever- She follows Ever's directions to the kitchen

[Sammn] - follows, distractedly as she feels like something is lurking behind her -

[Ever] Is bustling. He's made a pot of soup that's thick with onions and beef and he's buttering slices of bread with a garlic paste. - Oh hey, there you are. Who's your friend?

[Lie] - Ever, this is Sammn

[Sammn] - looks around before settling gaze on him - Hello

[Ever] Makes a failed attempt to smooth his pointy blonde hair and the silver ring on the collar he's wearing jingles merrily. - Nice to meet you. I'd shake hands but I've been cutting onions. 

[Sammn] Its alright, I'm not the diva myself. - Her black and white hair is a wild mess, her blue dress has seen better days, its still stained with blood. Pale as snow, with odd solid purple eyes, she tries to be friendly and smile at him. -

[Lie] - Is Karla preparing?

[Ever] Notices her eyes and the blood and pauses - Are you.. a creepypasta?

[Sammn] Creepy pasta? No.

[Ever] Oh. - To Lie- Yes and no? I don't know what you want her to make. But we have the materials.

[Lie] - You guys are the experts here

[Ever] Well... lets eat first, and we can talk. Nothing formal. [It's a large kitchen and there are stools around the island in the center] I'll get Karla. -There's already a stack of bowls and plates and such on the counter- 

[Lie] Grabs the bowls and fills them for her and Sammn- You're actually probably pretty hungry Sammn

[Ever] I'll be right back.

[Sammn] - not fully paying attention, but grabs the bowl and stares at it. - Yeah... somewhat. Can I ask what this is?

[Lie] - Soup, it should warm you up

[Sammn] - sniffs cautiously, then tries a sip - Not bad.

[Lie] Sits at the island- Go ahead, sit down

[Sammn] - moves to a stool and sits, but only gets a mouthful or two before stopping to look around and listen -

[Lie] - Sammn? Everything okay?

[Sammn] - cocks her head to the side, listening - Not sure. I hear something.

[Lie] - What do you hear?

[Sammn] - looks over to the doorway - Whispering.

[Lie] Reaches for Sammn's hand- Do you want any of my flowers?

[Sammn] - her hand is cold and she's shaking - Yes. Quickly... they are getting louder.

[Lie] Spawns her calming flowers all around Sammn, even putting a very short wall of Xophiel's fire around Sammn- It's alright, I'm right here

[Sammn] - wraps arms around her - Yeah, but what else is here. As soon as we got here, I felt something ... following us.

[Lie] - I don't know, Karla does have an interest in the occult...

[Sammn] - tries to keep calm and struggles to eat some more - I really hope this helps. I don't want to think what will happen otherwise.

[Karla] Walks into the kitchen with a creak of boot leather, hir long silver braid thrown over one shoulder. Her scarred face creses slightly- Why it the floor covered with fire and foliage? 

[Ever] Runs around her and starts trying the swat the fire out with a wet dishtowel- Oh NO!

[Lie] - Ah! It's alright, those are my flames! And my flowers! They aren't actually hurting anything!

[Sammn] - flinches and drops her spoon, splattering the counter with soup -

[Ever] Oh.... sorry. - reaches down to straighten a flower he accidently stepped on. 

[Lie] - It's alright, the flowers would have calmed you eventually

[Sammn] Sorry... sorry... I - is totally distracted watching something move in the shadows behind everyone -

[Ever] Is still a little shaky and grabs some food. Prepping a bowl and some bread for Karla as well.

[Karla] Looks her slowly up and down and her expression softens slightly - you're the one who wants my help, aren't you? I've been where you are.

[Sammn] - blinks and refocuses on Karla - I... I think so, maybe...

[Karla] I wonder if those eyes will clear afterwards... - she sits down smoothly and takes her food.

[Ever] scarfs his happily, occasionally staring at the fire and plants-

[Lie] Finishes her food and strokes one of the closest flowers which eagerly responds to her-

[Sammn] - turns back to her bowl and stares at it, trying to ignore everything around her as best as she can -

[Karla] Eat, you'll need your strength.

[Ever] So... what does it look like?

[Sammn] Limbs, a lot of them. Hooves, claws, hands, tentacles, all black as shadows, but liquid.

[Ever] That's gonna be hard....

[Karla] I cannot sew liquid. It merely needs to be a suitible shape to contain the thing. 

[Sammn] - stares at the soup - It has form, a black mass, a blob. They come from it, but only when the mouths whisper.

[Karla] Just a blob? That I can do in one night. - Eats contentedly- 

[Sammn] - the soup swirls and glorps, thin strands of black start leaking up - Yeah, sure...

[Ever] Finishes first - I'll go get the materials- 

[Karla] Good. - Watches his rear as he goes then turns to Sammn - Dare I ask why your clothes are bloody?

[Sammn] - watches the soup - We died.

[Karla] Then we have something else in comon.

[Lie] - I've died once, do not want to repeat

[Karla] Turns to Lie, and the huge scar beneath her shirt is visible through the neckline as she turns - You seem such a delicate flower. Did you learn from it?

[Lie] - Yeah, let my far more murdery and battle trained husband tend to his seed when there's a murderous NOTCH running around... Oh and being stabbed and deleted really hurts

[Karla] Nods knowingly and dots her lips with a napkin. 

[Lie] - I was so panicked I actually forgot to summon my defense

[Karla] I think you've never been in a war. It gives you instincts you never truly forget.

[Sammn] War is hell, neither side wins.

[Lie] - Nope, never had to truly fight until CP dragged me in

[Karla] Rubs her gloved hands together thoughtfully- The most we can hope for as individuals is to escape with our true selves intact...

[Lie] - Well considering how a good chunk of my memories are just gone...

[Karla] That's a pity.

[Lie] - No, it was my choice. I gave all my happy memories from before I was brought into the game to a god. It helped make my decision to stay in the game easier

[Sammn] - whispers - Nisi victor est, qui metet animas.

[Lie] - Sammn? Are you feeling okay?

[Sammn] - blinks and looks up - I think I remembered something, but it doesn't make sense.

[Lie] - Well you were just speaking that other language again...

[Sammn] - The only winner is those who reap the souls...

[Lie] - Well at least you understood what you were saying

[Sammn] Yeah, but why would I know or even say that? That's the part I don't understand.

[Karla] I don't think He considers it a win. It's just his job.

[Ever] Comes back with a clear jar containing a white cotton packet and a ball of foil- I found the spares.

[Lie] Looks at it- Do you need a rose?

[Karla] Turns to her quickly and her eyes narrow- why did you ask me if you already know the method?

[Lie] - I don't, but I recognize that set up. It's what Dawn made for us when we went to... Well, resurrect somebody long dead. She had me make a rose for it

[Sammn] - stares at Ever, the feeling of something lurking is back tenfold, along with the whispering - What is that for?

[Ever] Is a little excited and it's unnerving- It's a heart and a brain.

[Karla] Stands up - shall we get started?

[Lie] - Where do you want us?

[Karla] The study. I need to do a little sewing first.

[Ever] Come on! I'll show you!

[Lie] - Okay- Offers her hand to Sammn

[Sammn] - takes effort to move, but finally manages to grab her hand - Whatever you are going to do, do it soon. The whispering is scared.

[Karla] Darkly - Good.

[Ever] Leads them around the curving hallway into the study. The fireplace isn't lit at the moment and some of the tables have been pushed to the walls. The couch looks as over-stuffed and inviting as ever.

[Lie] Dismisses the fire-

[Karla] Kicks over a bolt of denim, unrolling it on the floor, and slices it with a razor into large lozenge shapes. She adds a few skinny triangles as well and starts aggressively pinning it together.

[Ever] Watches her with love in his eyes.

[Lie] Sits on the couch- Lean on me if you need to Sammn

[Karla] Warms up a huge sewing machine with a loud thrumm and feeds the fabric through it in practiced motions.

[Sammn] - follows numbly and slowly sinks into the couch, unable to tear her eyes from watching Karla -

[Karla] Turns the heavy skin out and motions for Ever. The two of them drag out a trash bag of shredded rubber tire bits and stuff the cloth bag with fistfuls of it.

[Lie] Makes certain to keep in contact with Sammn, trying to keep her calm-

[Karla] Will you be able to provide suitible... restraints... if it gets out of hand Lie?

[Lie] Blushes a little remembering what happened the first time- Yes, I can

[Karla] Then we'll work in here. - she roughly forces the foil and cloth packets inside the bag and closes the last seam. It looks like an evil beanbag chair with tentacles. 

[Sammn] - is shivering, radiating cold. Any shadows in the room deepen and a faint sound like wind moving leaves can be heard -

[Karla] Leaves the room and comes back with a box and a knife. She threads a needle and sticks it through the fabric of her shirt to keep it handy. - Sammn? Are you prepared?

[Ever] Leaves briefly as well to get a fruit from the tree and cradles it gently-

[Sammn] - stands - No, but do it... quickly.

[Lie] Watches nervously-

[Karla] Indicates the floor beside the bag- Kneel please-

[Sammn] - stumbles forward a few steps then stops, her head lowered. The temp drops enough frost is starting to form on the floor around her. She speaks, but it's not her voice, but many - Temptress prohibere tua stultitia.

[Lie] Leans forwards a little, ready to summon her vines-

[Karla] Chuckles- that's not going to help you now. - She takes the knife and slashes a hole in the bag with it. Then reverently holds the fruit of the tree aloft and cracks it against the flat of the knife. It breaks like an egg and the whitish sludge inside is full of tiny black seeds. She dribbles the contents into the gash and sews it back up again as quickly as humanly possible with large looping stitches-

-The thing seems to shift in the shadows-

[Lie] Her focus is on Sammn-

[Sammn/?] PROHIBERE! - she snarls, drawing both combat knives and lunging toward Karla -

[Lie] Vines shoot up out of the ground to tangle around Sammn- Shit! I forgot she had knives!- As soon as the vines make contact, they begin to frost over a little

[Karla] Barely bats an eye. She takes the box and opens it reverently. Inside is a very large dark gray feather that's exhuding a bluish aura. - Do you know who I stole this from, demon?

[Sammn/?] - is screeching loud enough to be painful. The ice spreads across the floor and over Lie's vines, withering them - HOC PUER EST MEUM, ET LOCUTUS EST AD ME!

[Lie] - Looks around a bit frantic- EVER! THE FIRE! LIGHT IT!

[Ever] Huh? Okay?! - He rushes to the fireplace, squirting lighter fluid on the logs and fumbling with the matches-

[Karla] Does a palmstrike on Sammns forehead with her free hand- 

[Lie] Adds more vines to Sammn as some crack and break away-

[Sammn/?] NULLA! NOS NON ERIT CAPTI ITERUM! UNUM LOCUTUS EST NOBIS MORTEM ET SANGUINEM ANIMARUM! - the voices rise to even louder pitch -

[Karla] She brandishes the feather like a weapon and sweeps it across Sammn's brow, gathering up the entites on it's angelic bristles-

[Ever] Gets the fire lit-

[Lie] Focuses on the fire, letting her powers merge with it nicely this time- Let's hope this isn't as stinky as last time- With a burst of energy dark red vines flow from the fire, their heat a contrast to Sammn's cold as they grapple for a hold on her

[Sammn/?] - the voices scream in pain and rage. There is a deeper voice underlying the whole mess - NOS SUNT LEGIO! REGERE NON POTES NOBIS!

[Karla] Grins wickedly as she pulls the feather and the entities away from Sammn- Rette deine Bitten für die Engel. Schmutziges interloper.

[Voice/?] - screams unintelligibly, as the whole room shakes. A black mist forms around Sammn and follows the movement of the feather -

[Karla] Carries the feather across the gap and wipes the mist off the feather against the cloth of the sack before stepping back-

\- Like a switch, the voices disappear and the warmth floods back into the space -

[Lie] Quickly removes the vines, ready to catch Sammn if necessary-

[Karla] Puts the feather away and watches the bag as it opens several red eyes and begins to move-

[Voice/?] - the eyes swivel around, all finally focusing on Karla. A single mouth appears below one of the eyes and it speaks in a deep raspy voice - Quid fecisti nobis?

[Ever] It can talk? The others never could....

[Sammn] - crumples, gasping for breath - It... wants to... know, what... what you did to it...

[Karla] Evicted it.

[Lie] Grabs Sammn, guiding her to the couch-

[Voice/?] - Several of the eyes blink, as they open they all look different. Some are different colors, a few clearly not human looking. The thing shudders and wails. - Carcerem nobis!

[Karla] Excuse me? If that's some sort of complaint then you shouldn't have possessed someone in the first place.

[Sammn] - looks up at the thing, scowling - Speak something... other than a dead language. You can, I know it.

[Karla] Puts her hands on her hips expectantly- Yes, let's see what you have to say for yourself. 

[Lie] - If it's body weren't made of the materials it's made out of, I would absolutely have one of my pods bite it

[Karla] I don't think that would have any effect either.

[Voice/?] - whines, slowly wiggling a few tentacles - wE wErE pRomIsEd fReEdOm

[Ever] By who?

[Voice/?] tHe oThEr...fOuNd uS...sToLe uS...forced uS...pRoMiSeD uS bLoOd, sOuLs fOr oUr aRmY

[Karla] Well that's unfortunate for you then. So... shall vhe take it out and test zhe wunderwaffe on it?

[Voice/?] - writhes tentacles - pRoMiSeD uS, tHe child sAvEd oUr pRiZe! sAvEd hIm!

[Karla] Ignores it and addresses Sammn - Well?

[Sammn] - stares at the creature, thinking - Saved its prize... saved him. I did something, I had to.... he was hurt.

[Ever] Sounds like there was a deal and they included you without permission Sammn.

[Voice/?] oUr wHiTe eYeS! yOu tOoK uS iNsTeAd! rObBeD!

[Lie] - Now that part I understand, it has something to do with your brine

[Karla] So... no target practice? Damn.

[Sammn] - shakily stands up and marches toward it - How did I rob you?

[Lie] - If you really want to shoot at something Karla... I might be able to convince CP to spawn some zombies for you

[Karla] Slides over to Lie - Perhaps. But for now I'm more interested in the tribute you brought me.

[Voice/?] - it whines again, reaching out toward her - tOoK tHe bLoW iNsTeAd, dEaTh sHoUlD hAvE cLaImEd yOu, hE sAvEd yOu aS yOu sAvEd HiM.

[Lie] - The horses? I've got the spawn eggs on me right now

[Karla] Wonderful, once this is sorted out, we should go out and.... 'spawn' them.

[Lie] - Sure, I've got hay for them as well

[Sammn] - stares at it, then looks around the room, stopping to watch Lie and Karla. She kneels down just out of reach - The Imposter... the battle at Capital City.... he trapped you and planned on using you to curse, and.... I took the blow instead.

[Voice/?] - blinks all of its eyes - yEs!

[Karla] It appears you have remembered something?

[Sammn] - stands - Damn me nine ways to the Nether, its coming back slowly. What do we do with this thing?

[Karla] Kill it?

[Ever] Please don't leave it here....

[Voice/?] - screams -

[Karla] That's annoying.

[Sammn] I think we better not, it might be of some use. Plus... I think killing it, might free it.

[Karla] Is pretending to be agravated by this. 

[Lie] Is thinking-

[Sammn] Anyone have something we can shove it into? I really don't want to touch it.

[Karla] Like what? A larger bag?

[Ever] Theres plenty of rope in my room....

[Sammn] A chest?

[Lie] - Hang on, I've got wood on me if you really think that will work

[Sammn] Can't hurt, plus that way no one else will come into contact with it either.

[Lie] Fashions a crafting table real quick and puts it down before crafting a double chest- Here we go

[Karla] Is boggling a bit at what Lie just did - what an... interesting table...

[Sammn] - takes chest and slowly scoops the thing into it. It wiggles and squirms, but is shut up inside -

[Lie] - It's a crafting table, it's how we make things in game

[Karla] Touches it gingerly and examines the block from all sides- 

[Ever] Was watching Sammn but gets distracted- that's neat!

[Sammn] - sighs - Lie, can you send me back. I.... need time to think.

[Lie] - Sure, let's head back to the computer- She heads for the tree room so she can make an opening

[Karla] Follows her quietly-

[Sammn] - stows the chest in her inventory and follows, her brain on automatic - This.. has been ... strange.

[Lie] - That seems to be daily life for us- She reaches the computer and creates an opening, the server can be seen on the other side- Sammn, get some rest, I think you'll actually be able to sleep well now

[Sammn] - nods and turns toward Karla. Her eyes are still solid purple, although now they faintly glow - Thank you for the help. - She does a strange salute to her and heads back -

[Karla] You're welcome.

[Lie] Once Sammn is through she shuts the opening- Alright, now where do you want me to spawn the horses

[Karla] Gives her a slow look, making her hyper aware of the fact that they're alone together. - Outside...

[Lie] - Lead the way

[Ever] Is playing with the crafting table because he's unsupervised.

[Karla] Leads Lie past the kitchen and out the back door. There's a small structure outside with open stalls but no gates. - I can add to it later. The whole yard is fenced in all the way around twelve feet high, as you saw.

[Lie] - Oh yes I did- She pulls out the spawn eggs and offers one to Karla- Would you like to try?

[Karla] Takes one curiously and turns the brown speckled egg in her hands, holding it in the light from the back door. - How odd...

[Lie] - Just tap it, lightly that is, on the ground

[Karla] Leans down and does as Lie suggests-

-A full sized paint horse pops into existence-

[Karla] Skips back but recovers quickly- Mein Gott! I mean... that's amazing...

[Lie] - That's the miracle of birth in our game, everything comes from an egg- She taps out another horse, this one is a chestnut-

[Karla] Holds out a hand so the horse can sniff it- Are they female? Male? Something else? 

[Lie] - Both

[Lie] Taps the one she spawned with an egg and a black foal spawns- And this is what the babies look like

[Karla] They're lovely, especially in the moonlight. You said you had hay for them?

[Lie] - Oh right, where do you want me to put it?

[Karla] I guess in the mud room will have to suffice for now. Minus a snack for each of them of course. I'll fill the water buckets. It looks as though Ever will have quite the shopping list for tomorrow, fence parts and grains and medication- She takes up te hose and drags it to some buckets under the small structure, neatly filling them

[Lie] Pulls out some apples in her inventory, offering them to the horses before going to put the hay away-

[Karla] Comes back and approaches the horses again. It's clear from her manner that she knows what she's doing checking them over. - It's been so long... And they are so wonderful.

[Lie] - They won't die of old age either unless they take extreme damage

[Karla] Perfection.... Will the little one grow up?

[Lie] - Oh yes, one moment they will be a baby, the next, an adult

[Karla] Gives the small foal a bit of scratching on the neck- The world you live in is one to be envied my dear. It sounds like a bit of heaven.

[Lie] - Not always, nightly there are monsters which will attack if given the chance, and there's always the dangers in caves

[Karla] What do you have to defend yourself from such creatures?

[Lie] - Swords, bows, light, shelter, and our own brine powers

[Karla] Gives the lightest little sigh - Seeing as I've had to take a vow to hide myself from the world anyway... it still sounds... forgive me. I'm rambling.

[Lie] - No, it's alright. Many have expressed the want to be there

[Karla] I hope your friend recovers.

[Lie] - I'm sure she'll be fine, she's strong.- A few flowers spring up by Lie's feet, sensing her currently calm energy

[Karla] More flowers? What kind are these?

[Lie] - Just flowers, but I have many that do have purposes

[Karla] They are pretty all the same. - Looks back at the horses, who are wandering a little bit, but slowly. - It will be a pleasure to teach my kitten to ride as well as be ridden...

[Lie] Blushes some- Speaking of flowers, I should probably clean up my plants inside, I kinda filled your kitchen with calming flowers...

[Karla] Will they break the tiles with their roots?

[Lie] - No, minecraft flowers don't really have roots

[Karla] Then just leave them for now. The one your friend brought back to life on my shelf has flourished quite nicely despite the absence of soil or even light.

[Lie] - Alright, although I should probably remove those new vines, I'm not sure what they'll do...

[Karla] Motions for her to lead the way-

[Lie] Heads back to the study entering and looking at the bit of a mess that she's made-

[Ever] Is exitedly waving around a wooden sword- It works!

[Karla] -Blink blink confusion- 

[Lie] - Oh geez! Where did you even get the wood planks!?

[Ever] Gestures towards the fireplace, where the stack of wood cords in the brass holder is a bit smaller now-

[Lie] Groans a little and goes over to her new vines, touching them and memorizing their feel so she can recreate them later- Well this will probably be useful again at some point...

[Ever] Is showing Karla what he did and pulls a wooden shovel off the table- 

[Karla] Magick...

[Lie] Let's the vines retreat away- I really don't have an argument against that, especially since I know Flux

[Karla] Flux? 

[Ever] Starts throwing things out of a box digging for something.

[Lie] - She's the embodiment of magic in the game itself

[Karla] I'm suprised you didn't have her work on your friend. It seems nothing is impossible for your kind. 

[Ever] Arranges some flat rocks on the table and a furnace falls off and clunks heavily onto the floor. - WOOO!

[Karla] Ever!

[Lie] - She was able to bind it, but she's much more used to running a server

[Karla] Stares at Ever- 

[Ever] Sorry Mistress. 

[Karla] It's blocking the door.

[Lie] - Do you need me to move it?

[Karla] If you can, please. I think Ever is... getting a bit over-excited.

[Lie] Gets up and gives the furnace a few swats, breaking it into a smaller version of itself- Should I take away the crafting table too?

[Ever] Looks sad- 

[Karla] Is it dangerous?

[Lie] - I mean, without redstone the more dangerous things won't work... But pressure plates could always be used instead so maybe?

[Karla] Then go ahead. I think it's for the best. 

[Ever] Sad meeping sound.

[Lie] - Ever, I can always let you into the game if you want to play with a crafting table- She swats it away

[Ever] oookay....


	285. Vampire Bloom, Brine Birth Control, Dragon Pictures

[Karla] Pats him in an affectionate way. - You're always free to come visit us.

[Lie] - Yes, thank you. Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to do next...

[Karla] How so?

[Lie] - A side effect of my husbands upgrade is that he'll have energy surges if he doesn't have a special energy draining sword with him... We currently have no idea where the sword is and he's on the verge of a surge. This means he's either going to go on a murder spree, or hunt me down and pretty much fuck me senseless

[Karla] There are easier ways to wear a man out. 

[Ever] Snickers-

[Lie] Gives Karla a curious glance-

[Karla] You don't have to let him do all the work my dear....

[Lie] - Yeah he'll never go for that sort of stuff

[Karla] Taps her chin- Tell me more about these flowers of yours.

[Lie] - My flowers? Well, I have a healing one, used very often, dream flowers which strain out nightmares, cold flowers, honesty blossoms, my offensive plants, some oil flowers, the calming flowers, a love bloom, and a few others. I can also always make new ones

[Karla] What do you need to make new flowers?

[Lie] - Some I've used other things, like the oil flowers, I had the oils they are based off of, some were a need like the healing flowers, others have been made from very strong emotions, like my offensive pods

[Karla] If I taught you a trick, could you make it into a flower?

[Lie] - Maybe

[Karla] what do you know about... vampires? 

[Lie] - Classic or otherwise?

[Karla] The real kind. The living people who steal the life energy of others.

[Lie] - Not much really, I was more for the fictional type

[Karla] Well it is a possible thing, and a trick that's easy to learn. 

[Ever] Sits down on the couch with a big grin 

[Karla] She's suddenly standing rather close to Lie-

[Lie] Suddenly gets a bit nervous-

[Karla] You just have to find a sensitive spot. Like here, or here, or here... - Her gloved fingers trace a small area below Lie's ear and another where the shoulder meets the neck, and then picks up her hand to run a thumb over her pulse point on her wrist-

[Lie] Small noises as he body instantly reacts-

[Karla] One only needs to make the vulnerable spot sensitive... - She inhales Lie's scent so there's a whisper of air across her skin and then laves her tongue across the other woman's wrist, going slowly and sensually-

[Lie] Whimpers, her energies stirring-

[Karla] Then, you have only.... to suck... - She puts her teeth onto Lie's wrist and suckles gently, nipping at her skin, drawing out the smallest amount of her power as a skilled witch might do to an enemy. Her voice is a thick whisper as she lets go- Now... make us a vampire bloom.

[Lie] Already the energy is stirring but so is her defense, as a large blood red blossom sprouts at her feet with long drooping petals there is also a slight tearing sound as a pod rises up behind Lie and begins opening. Upon hearing the tearing sound Lie pushes Karla a bit farther away

[Karla] Is watching spellbound- 

[Ever] Gets behind the couch just in case- That looks dangerous!

[Lie] - This is my defensive plant... Yeah don't touch the nectar...- The pod is open, showing off it's thorny teeth a bit of nectar dripping from it as Lie speaks soothingly to it, calming it

[Karla] looks down, -will the little one do what you need done at least?

[Lie] - Maybe? I'm not sure until I test it

-The offensive pod is calm now and it's mouth is closed, it nudges it's surroundings a little-

[Lie] - Really? Now I have to clean up the nectar...

[Ever] What is that stuff?!

[Lie] - The stuff you asked for actually...

[Ever] So, no touchie... got it.

[Karla] Asked for? What does it do?

[Lie] - Er, well it's... Kinda made from my lust... It has no effect on me... But on others?

[Karla] It's a love potion? Ever....

[Lie] - Not exactly... More like a super strong aphrodisiac...

[Karla] Stares down Ever - Go to bed. 

[Ever] Yes mistress! - Races out of the room.

[Karla] Young buck...

[Lie] - Do you still want the bottle?

[Karla] Hesitates - Fine. What's the dosage?

[Lie] - A drop, if even that. Any more and it's almost painful. And it can be through ingestion or skin contact- She holds out the bottle of black nectar

[Karla] Looks around and grabs a hunk of foam before ripping a chunk out of the middle- Just stick it in here-

[Lie] Puts the bottle inside- I'm just glad it doesn't really effect me, it took me being about halfway drenched in it for it to effect me like a single drop will do to you

[Karla] Eyes the pod warily - Please do not leave that one here.

[Lie] Oh absolutely not, besides it's sentient and would probably get bored

[Karla] And the other?

[Lie] - I'll take it to, don't want it draining Ever after he's already drained

[Karla] Smiles- No hard feelings fraulein?

[Lie] - Ah, no

-The pod picks up on Lie being a bit flustered and nudges her curiously-

[Karla] Steps around her to see it better - Is it... friendly?

[Lie] - Yes, I don't see you as an enemy so it won't attack you

[Karla] It's just been created? Why is it nudging you anyway?

[Lie] - Uh, the pods are a bit more connected to my emotions so it's just checking on me. This isn't the first I've ever created. They... Know I created them so they like to make sure I'm okay

[Karla] Sits on the arm of the chair since it's still clean- You have such entertaining pets.

[Lie] - I wouldn't exactly call these pets...

[Karla] shrugs- You said it's sentient and it seems to obey you. You should test the smaller blossom.

[Lie] Reaches down for the other flower and immediately feels a strong tug on her energy- Oh shit, that might be a bit too strong...- She wobbles a little

[Karla] Darts forward to catch her- It appears our little experiment was a success.

[Lie] - Maybe too much so, that thing is strong...- The offensive pod slips away

[Karla] Lays her on the couch- It should take the wind out of your husband's sails I think.

[Lie] - Yeah, if I can get it to him...

[Karla] Just sleep....

[Lie] - That... Sounds good...

[CP] Tenses on his bed in the manor, he can feel that Lie's energy is low and it sets him into a panic, especially since he knows it shouldn't be like that. He rips open a way to the server to find out whats happening-

[CP] Wasn't focusing much when he made the opening and lands right in the large patch of honesty blossoms- FUCK!

[Notch] Is feeding the fish and jumps as he yells- Cp!

[CP] - Where's Lie?

[Notch] I don't know? Doc and Sammn both came back without her. I saw on the chat earlier.

[CP] Immediately teleports to the castle- DOC!

[Doc] Is taking a catnap on the spare bed by the fridge with Yaunfen draped over hir while Deerheart tends to Pinwheel. - Wha...?

[CP] Looms over Doc- Where. Is. Lie.

[Yaunfen] - Big fire!

[Doc] Eeep! Cp! She went to see her friend. That kid... Everest I think?

[CP] Quickly turns and tears a messy opening before hurrying through-

[Karla] Is just sitting by the fire reading a book. Her charge is passed out on the couch with a blanket over her-

[CP] Begins searching through the house, glancing into rooms for his mate, he eventually looks in the study-

[Karla] Looks up placidly- Come for your wife I presume?

[CP] - Where is she? And what happened to her?

[Karla] Glances over at the couch- we were experimenting... and she just... ran out of steam.

[CP] Growls a little as he stalks forwards- Experimenting how?

[Karla] Mind your feet...

[CP] Doesn't look down before he nudges against the flower, it doesn't have as strong of an effect on him but it does make him stumble a little- The fuck?

[Karla] She made a vampire bloom just for you. With a little help from me...

[CP] - Why the fuck did she need to do that!?

[Karla] Puts the book in her lap and crosses her legs dantily- Because she said you were on the verge of losing control due to an excess of energy.

[CP] Scowls- I'll be fine- He quickly sets the flower aflame

[Karla] Gasps - That was uncalled for...

[CP] - And you care why?- Already he can feel the energy returning

[Karla] Because it was impolite you swine.

[CP] - It harmed her, I don't care

[Karla] Shakes her head. - She feel asleep because she was tired.

[CP] - She shouldn't pass out from low energy, not after her update

[Karla] From something she made herself? I doubt that's an exception.

[CP] - She can create massive pods, half the size of a giant and not pass out, and that was before her upgrade. It. Shouldn't. Happen.

[Karla] Then wake her and ask her, if you're cruel enough to deny your wife some well earned rest.

[CP] - I will not wake her

[Karla] Then- She motions to the chair next to her, the one closer to the fire-

[CP] Growls but does sit down-

[Karla] Sinks back happily into the overstuffed chair and puts her boots on the footstool. The night is quiet apart from the occasional horsey snuffle from outside and the crackling of the fire. The upper lights are off and a desk lamp on one of the tables is the only illumination apart from the light of Cp's eyes and the faint glow of his wife's hair. The quilt covering her looks old, but well-loved and she's burrowed into the center of the couch to escape the small tang of cold in the air. The bit of dribbled nectar is an obvious stain on the rug and the arm of the couch. Karla flexes her fingers and the leather creaks softly with the small movement.

[CP] - Why is that nectar there?

[Karla] She was feeling unsure and one of her... pods? Rose up to check on her.

[CP] Shudders a little- Never get bitten by one of those

[Karla] She warned me quite sternly and offered to clean it up, but fell asleep before she could do it.

[CP] Last time those were around me I was bit several times

[Karla] She said they fill one with insatiable lust?

[CP] - Yeah, and she's basically immune. You either satisfy that lust, or die

[Karla] I'll keep it in mind... You seem calm. I thought there was trouble brewing?

[CP] - Fighting it

[Karla] You shouldn't have destroyed her flower...

[CP] - I'll be fine... I'll find a town or something to murder

[Karla] Somehow I think your friends wouldn't like that much.

[CP] - Better than fucking her raw and leaving her in pain

[Karla] Are those the only options?

[CP] - It's the only thing my body and mind can focus on

[Karla] I thought you also liked to fight?

[CP] - I like murdering more, I just rarely get to do that anymore

[Karla] Very quietly- I prefer such things to not be random....

[CP] - Old habits by now, happens when you live in a house full of murderers...

[Karla] Oh, I've spent plenty of time around murderers, they just wore uniforms and convinced themselves that they were something nobler.

[CP] Not the ones I lived with, we were all considered urban legends or just stories from the internet

[Karla] Somehow that seems a bit more justified-

[CP] Dusts his pants off a little, sending some honesty pollen into the air-

[Karla] Chuffs at the bit of dust and looks down at her gloved hands- We're all marked by what we've done.

[CP] - And just what have you done?

[Karla] Killed. With guns and blades and my own bare hands... Even sucked the souls from some who trusted me to heal them, though... that was not intentional. - She slides off one of her leather gloves and the firelight dances on her bare hand. It's covered in what looks like fresh blood. - I am stained...

[CP] - I've seen birthmarks which are worse. You're a small fry compared to what I'm used to

-  
[Karla] It's not a birthmark. This wasn't there before I met Him.

[CP] - Him?

[Karla] Death. I stole from him and then what I took stole the lives of the dying people around me. The ones I was supposed to heal.

[CP] - Death really isn't that much of a hindrance

[Karla] Not the act of dying. I stole a feather from the Death angel's wing.

[CP] - Ah- He glances at Lie and has to quickly look away as his energy surges again

[Karla] Stands suddenly- I wonder... is it true that you can't die? Only perish if you are deleted?

[CP] - Yes

[Karla] Then perhaps I can assist you... - She walks to the shelves and turns a knob before removing the box once more-

[CP] Narrows his eyes a bit, What are you doing?

[Karla] Showing you my prize. I do not think I can steal your soul like I could a mortals. - She pulls out the feather and holds it to her breast where the scar is- 

[CP] - It's a feather

[Karla] Then indulging me will do you no harm. - She reaches out to him with her bare hand -

[CP] Watches warily-

[Karla] Brushes her fingertips over the top of his hand, drawing off a measure of his energy-

[CP] Huffs and feels the drain- And you are now the third thing to drain energy from me within this week

[Karla] If it keeps you from going berzerk in my house or hurting my new friend, that shall be enough to satisfy me. - She secrets the feather away again. - That feather made the tree. Too much contact with other living things.... it can infect things with it's energy.

[CP] - I see, at least I have a bit more time before the surge hits... Now to figure out how to be let back into the house...

[Karla] A simple apology can work wonders....

[CP] Growls a little- Didn't do anything wrong

[Karla] I don't know what happened, so...

[CP] - My brother's been wanting training so I did a sneak attack... And then I was attacked by another brine and may have exploded the front yard a little

[Karla] Ah, family matters are always difficult. And in a game focused on building, is breaking a few things really that big of a deal? She's frustrated with you sexually Herobrine. Why do you think that is? 

[CP] - Because she hasn't let me fuck her in months

[Karla] That's... terrible. And she seemed ready to explode from want. What's the problem?

[CP] - Like we've mentioned before, it's the fact that we're both very fertile because we're brines

[Karla] But she makes magick plants! The solution is obvious.

[CP] Cocks a brow-

[Karla] Humans have been eating herbs to prevent pregnancy as long as our kind have been smart enough to find the right plants. Just have her make something.

[CP] - She'd probably need help with that... Even I'm not sure how it would work

[Karla] Gestures at the verible wall of books - I'm sure I can be of some assistance. I am a doctor after all. In my time, birth control wasn't so cut and dry.

[CP] Grumbles a bit with a little huff- Just so long as I start getting laid again

[Karla] Chuckles- I'll do my best. If she needs something to inspire her as with the vampire bloom, I can also provide. I'm a salted field, all done with my fertile years.

[CP] - Why are we talking about this?

[Karla] I'm not sure. You're putting me far more at ease then I have been with you in the past. - Puts her glove back on thoughtfully.

[CP] - Well I did land in a patch of honesty blossoms...

[Karla] Eyebrow- I'm guessing the title is literal. That would explain a lot... No matter. I don't think you have anything to gain by exposing me.

[CP] - They're annoying because they make you give too much information, especially on subjects you'd rather not talk about

[Karla] Interesting... - she gives a small yawn- I think it must be morning outside by now.

[CP] - Harder to tell here, no noise of mobs burning in the sunlight to let you know

[Karla] Laughs a little- Now that's an interesting wake up call! But I just know. It's been a very long night. Exorcising your friend Sammn was interesting though. I wish her well with her new little... companion.

[CP] - Oh joy, some new weird thing on the server

[Karla] After all the pain and suffering it apparently caused her, it's pitiful cries for mercy were music to my ears...

[CP] - Do I get to burn it?

[Karla] She seems to think killing it will release it somehow. It's a ball of evil entites that speak as one.

[CP] - If it were Insanity Doc could take care of it easily

[Karla] I don't think it's anything near that powerful. Just a bunch of angry spirits now deprived of their puppet.

[CP] Glances at Lie as she stirs a little-

[Karla] Lie?

[Lie] Sleepy mumbles and proceeds to cover herself more with the blanket-

[Karla] Ah, it appears your queen needs a bit more beauty sleep-

[CP] Slight purr-

[Karla] That's a soothing noise. I'm rather found of cats myself. She makes you very happy, doesn't she? You're terrified to say it aloud, but it's the truth all the same. 

[CP] Stops purring Immediately- Yes, she... Does- He was trying to stop the effect of the honesty blossoms

[Karla] It's nothing to be ashamed of. I love my Ever dearly as well.

[CP] - She's the only one I couldn't kill, even though that was my eventual goal at first

[Karla] I had no intention of getting into a relationship either. I hired him to be a gopher and then trained him as a submissive for my own amusement. 

[CP] - She was just the means to the ends of a bet. I had made one with a fellow pasta to see who could keep a victim alive the longest in their game

[Karla] Love makes fools of us all...

[CP] - I'd rather it didn't

[Karla] Somehow I don't think you have a choice. Love will make you weak, fill your heart, give you wings. - she pauses and smile slightly- and sometimes whiskers.

[CP] Scowls at Karla and puts a hand by Lie's shoulder to keep her from rolling off the couch-

[Lie] Wakes at the touch and pushes herself up a bit, mumbling very sleepily- Gotta feed animals

[CP] - We're not at home Lie

[Karla] I mean, you can feed the horses if it pleases you. Haha.

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, right, we're here...

[CP] - Have a nice nap?

[Lie] - When did you get here?

[Karla] He came to check on you. We've been having a very fruitful chat while you slept actually.

[Lie] - That's surprising...

[CP] - Landed in the honesty patch in front of the house

[Lie] - That explains a lot...

[CP] Gets a mischievous look- Actually...

[Karla] Ah, going to share our little idea?

[CP] - No rather...- He slides his hands along his jeans towards his wife, sending honesty pollen towards her- Go ahead, ask her anything

[Karla] Why? She's easy enough to read.

[CP] - Oh I know, but she's adorable when flustered

[Karla] Nah. I'm tired.

[CP] - Alright

[Lie] - We should be going anyways, Notch is probably tired of looking after my animals

[Karla] Looks at Cp expectantly- And the flowers? I was presuming my help might be needed.

[CP] Grumbles a bit-

[Lie] - What flowers?

[Karla] I have a suggestion for your ongoing problem. I inquired as to the source of your obvious sexual tension and we concieved of a solution.

[Lie] Sits up- What is it?

[Karla] A natural abortifactent. A flower to be eaten before sex to supress your fertility.

[Lie] - Er, maybe? That's a bit more specific then what I'm used to making... Unless I had a birth control pill to work off of...

[Karla] You couldn't sample an essense like you did with the vampire bloom?

[Lie] - That could probably work...

[Karla] Indicates herself. - I am done. I should have what you need. I cannot make life anymore.

[Lie] - Turns bright red- But, uh... Um... How?

[Karla] I have a small amount of magick of my own. Perhaps I can lend it to you?

[Lie] - We can try...

[CP] Is just watching, waiting-

[Karla] Stands up and dusts herself off a bit. She hesitates but slips a glove off, turning her back to the fire and holding it in her shadow so Lie can't see it well.

[Lie] Waits patiently- What do you want me to do?

[Karla] You're the expert.

[Lie] - Ummm, I have absolutely no idea what to do in this situation... I'd really just need the energy to mingle with mine

[Karla] Focuses her own residual powers into her bare hand until it's cold with energy. A little of what's there belongs to Death, but mostly it's her own. She moves closer and offers the hand to Lie.

[Lie] Looks at the markings on Karla's hand but says nothing as she focus' her powers between her own, it seems to draw Karla's energy in-

[Karla] Closes her eyes and gives as much as she can. Her sterility is due as much to age as to the influence of the fruits of her deathly tree.

[Lie] Watches as nearly black foliage forms between her hands, loosely draping itself over her fingers as a cluster of bright red berries form near the stems, the flowers they form from being a pale blue- Oh joy, berries

[Karla] Touches a berry tentitvely- Astonishing...

[Lie] - I'm a little nervous about what these will taste like...

[Karla] I wonder if you could just swallow them whole like a pill? - She slips her glove back on and seems to relax again. 

[Lie] - No idea... Kinda wish TLOT could test these first, but his mate is male like him...

[CP] Snickers as he remembers TLOT testing the lust blossom-

[Karla] Another brine I presume? And one who likes men? I hope his mate is as tough as the rest of you.

[Lie] - A Steve, brines are in a rough sense glitched copies of them. Average weight they can carry is about six? Eiffel towers?

[Karla] Well I guess a miner needs to be strong... But by all means, test them, tell me what happens. I think your powers are fascinating.

[Lie] Picks a berry and nervously looks at it- Guess there's only one way to find out...

[Karla] I love an adventurous spirit! A mad doctor in the raw! - Looks elated.

[Lie] Pops the berry into her mouth and makes a sour face- Oh god, that tastes- Her sentence is cut off as she yelps as CP pounces her

[Karla] Takes a step back so Cp doesn't bump her with his lanky knees. - Shall I have Ever pick up a pregancy test when he goes out as well?

[Lie] - Maybe?- She shudders as CP runs his hands along sensitive spots

[Karla] I'll make a note. And... you've seen part of my collection at least. Do you wish to borrow anything? Restraints? Lubrication? 

[Lie] Turns redder-

[CP] Spawns a lead- I can get my own

[Karla] Very well. I'm going to check the horses, give Ever his assignments and probably go to bed. - Her smile is lascivious before departing - Feel free to use the couch.

[Lie] - I don't think... Ngh... We'll be going anywhere else...

[Karla] Just the sound of a small chuckle as she closes the heavy door behind her-

-Once Karla is gone CP goes after Lie with more vigor, he works her carefully, slipping her clothes off before rubbing all of her sensitive spots. Once certain his wife is wet he works on binding her, leaving her a bit frustrated as he works. He then turned her over, kissing and nipping at her back before removing his own clothes. He was so eager and groaned gratefully as he entered her. And Lie's responding moan made him feel better, knowing that he could still give her pleasure as he thrust near continuously. They fucked for at least a couple of hours before CP stops, not wanting to make his wife raw. He unties her and pulls her closer as he lays her on top of himself. The couch is a mess but he doesn't care as he pulls the blanket back over his wife, knowing she'll be cold-

-In the background of their lovemaking is the pleased sounds of fed horses, a shower running somewhere, a car leaving and returning a few hours later, the hollow thunk-thunk of someone nailing boards outside and softly twisting screws, more water running, and then a gentle tap-tap on the study door.

[CP] Growls a bit as Lie looks at the door-

[Lie] - Yes?

[Ever] From the other side of the door - I got the tests!

[Lie] Blushes- Oh, um, thank you...

[Ever] Can I come in?

[Lie] - Errr...

[Ever] Comes in sheepishly - I brought donuts....

[Lie] - Oh good, the food bars are getting low

[Ever] Sets a plastic bag on the foot stool and it crinkles softy. - I got bottles of milk too since you said you don't like coffee-

[Lie] - Ohhh, thank you Ever

[Ever] Looks a little frazzled himself- Do you need anything else?

[Lie] - No... I'm feeling much better now

[Ever] Sets the box of tests down as well. - I presume you rememeber where the bathroom is?

[Lie] - But that's all the way down the hall!

[CP] - I could just make us a lava bath

[Ever] Please don't! You'll burn the house down! - His fear of a house fire is plain in his mind

[CP] - I know how to not do that

[Ever] Please...

[Lie] Give CP a very light swat on the nose- No scaring

[Ever] Relaxes a little. - No one cares if you don't get dressed. Karla is still asleep and I'm going to go play on my computer for a bit. I got the horse pens squared away and I'm beat.

[Lie] - Thanks Ever...

[Ever] Looks at Cp briefly - You're welcome Lie! - and then scoots out of the room again.

[Lie] Sighs and snuggles closer to CP- I don't wanna leave the heat

[CP] - Do I need to carry you?

[Lie] - Maybe...

[CP] Sighs- Alright, let's go then

-After another hour or so Lie and CP return to the server and CP is immediately trying to carry Lie to the bedroom-

[Doc] Over the chat- Hey! Good to see you two back! Everybody doing okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, I have some berries for you to look at though

[Doc] Chat - Can you come over? I'm working on the next update and it's a bit tricky. The Subreddit is chugging like I'm on dial-up. It's pathetic.

[Lie] - Well... I'm not sure CP will let me...

[Doc] Shit... did he hit his energy surge?

[Lie] - No, but we may have a solution to the fertility problem

[Doc] ... Do I have to come over there?

[Lie] Yelps as CP kicks open their front door- Maybe? Because CP's not letting go...

[Doc] Fiiiinnnneee -

[Notch] Pokes his head out of his house- Umm? You two doing okay?

[Lie] - He's really happy, we should be fine

[Notch] Oh good, I'm on a call anyway. You guys have fun!

[Lie] - Lucky

[Doc] Comes walking up in hir larger shape with a command block balanced between hir shoulder spirals and Yaunfen helping to keep it there- Okay... Where are you Lie?

[Lie] Being carried across the bridge- Over here

[Doc] Pokes hir snout into the window sill- I'm listening.

[Lie] Forms the sterile berries- Can you see what exactly the berries do?

[Doc] Just set them on my nose and I'll take a look-

[Lie] Tosses it onto Doc's snout as CP opens the door to the bedroom-

[Doc] Examines their code and calls after her so she can hear - How interesting... You know what happens when you hit a spawn egg? There's a little bit of code that fires off making a new thing? This blocks it. Not even a scramble, a full on block. It's really impressive.

[Lie] - Any idea how long it lasts?

[Doc] Goes back to checking it - Looks like two day/night cycles. But I don't think taking them more often will hurt.

[Lie] - Welp, guess I know where I'll be stuck for awhile...

[Doc] Can I get you anything?

[Lie] - No, we should be fine

[Yaunfen] Looks at Notch's house, getting curious-

[Doc] Well I guess I'll just work out here for a bit. It's a nice day.

[Notch] Is sitting against his front window ledge talking on the phone.

[Yaunfen] Hops down off of Doc and goes over to Notch- What you doing?

[Notch] Hey Yaunfen, I'm talking to Dofta. She's a friend of mine. You want to say hi? - Holds the phone out to hir

[Yaunfen] - Hi!

[Notch] You're adorable- 

[Dofta] Who is that? It sounds like a little kid?

[Yaunfen] - I'm Yaunfen! I'm here with Mada!

[Dofta] ???

[Notch] Talks into the phone as well. - Yaunfen is one of the younger dragons. Xe's my friend Doc's kid. 

[Dofta] A BABY DRAGON?! I WANT TO SEE!

[Doc] Snickers from the other end of the yard-

[Yaunfen] - Picture? Like screenshot?

[Notch] I can do that. - Holds up the phone in front of them- Smile for me?

[Yaunfen] Smiles broadly-

-There's a small clicking sound and a pip of a flash from the phone- 

[Notch] Holds it up and taps on it, sending the picture. 

[Dofta] Audible gasp from the phone- They're so cute!!!!!

[Yaunfen] Giggles and looks up as there is a thud as Endrea lands on the roof of Lie's home-

[Notch] Looks up as well - Hi Endrea! 

[Doc] Is back at the command block and looking a little annoyed. Xe does stop to smile and wave though. 

[Dofta] Endrea?

[Notch] Cp's ender dragon. 

[Dofta] OOOOHH

[Endrea] - Greetings, I see the Master and Mistress are back at last

[Notch] Back and enthusastically banging as well. Endrea? Do you mind if I take your picture too? 

[Dofta] Excited noises-

[Endrea] - A picture? I suppose not

[Notch] Holds up the phone - Say.... endstone? - and theres another small flash-

[Endrea] Snorts in amusement-

[Notch] Sends it too - 

[Dofta] She's beautiful, but I would absolutely be scared out of my mind Markus. She's HUGE!

[Yaunfen] - She not scary

[Notch] It's just because she's really big and Dofta doesn't know her personally. She also helped a little with the design and knows how formidable the Ender dragon is vs a player.

[Yaunfen] - Oh! Like how Mada helps with stuff?

[Notch] Oh yes. A lot of the big Minecraft updates were round table talks and everyone contributed something. 

[Dofta] Those were good days.

[Yaunfen] Looks at Doc- Mada doing busy stuff now

[Notch] Doc? What are you doing over there anyway? 

[Doc] Trying to find a decent portal to get the newest snapshot. 

[Dofta] Yeah.... there's some buggy copies out there for download

[Yaunfen] Proudly- I helped bring it over here!

[Doc] That was very helpful. 

[Notch] Quickly explaining to Dofta that they're using a command block as a computer- 

[Dofta] But how would that even work?

[Yaunfen] - Why wouldn't it?

[Dofta] Command blocks are for making small code changes. You can use them for more complicated things but it usually takes a massive number of them all hooked together.

[Endrea] - Let's just say Doc has... Special command blocks

[Doc] Actually it's because of Steffan. He brought in a fully functioning laptop from his home seed, which I guess has some choice mods. This has copied pieces and big chunks of compressed code inside of it.

[Dofta] So you can just... get on the internet from there?

[Endrea] - How do you think we travel between seeds?

[Doc] Yeah. I try not to do it often though. It's a huge time suck.

[Notch] She means like.... look at cat videos and read the news and stuff on a little screen.

[Yaunfen] Gasps- Cat videos?

[Doc] Yeah, I feel like the internet is about 80% cat videos.

[Endrea] Amused noise at Yaunfen's reaction-

[Notch] Okay, not gonna argue that.

[Dofta] Laughs - the other 20% is... adult things... [she basically caught herself before she said porn since a kid is there]

[Yaunfen] - Adult things? Like what Big fire and miss Lie are doing right now?

[Dofta] Oh dear... is Cp Big Fire? 

[Notch] Laughs- Yes. 

[Doc] Eyebrow -

[Yaunfen] - Big fire really strong!

[Dofta] Crazy strong... and indimidating...

[Notch] You get used to it.

[Yaunfen] - Mada? You done yet? I want snacks...

[Doc] You don't have to wait for me. I have food. - Xe fusses around and holds out a giant chocolate bar the size of a loaf of bread. It's lumpy on the top and definetly has peanuts and carmel in it

[Notch] Good grief!

[Yaunfen] Leaps at it eagerly, rolling around with it-

[Notch] You'd think all that sugar would be bad for their teeth...

[Doc] Yaunfen doesn't have any teeth.

[Endrea] - What?

[Notch] Why not? They're old enough aren't they?

[Doc] I don't know. They just don't. They seem to have two flat mouth plates and just crush everything with them. It's unique to say the least. 

[Endrea] Stretches- Willow, Oak, and Ashe all seem to have normal teeth so I don't know what to tell you Doc

[Doc] It doesn't seem to be a problem. It's like... all the gemmy crystals are like hard candy that's meant to be sucked on, the cakey blocks are super squishy. You don't have to chew ice cream, even the red vine redstone and licorice coal go down fine. I'm shocked that Yaunfen can handle stuff with nuts but- Xe shrugs- Getting bit by them is still no fun though. They can give a wicked crushing pinch and leave a huge bruise.

[Endrea] - Good thing you're hard to harm

[Doc] It was an accident anyway. They were having a bad dream and I woke them suddenly. Yaunfen is gentle.

[Yaunfen] - I sorry Mada

[Doc] I know, and I forgive you. I was just giving an example. Your seed is unique and so are you. It's perfectly okay.

-Muffled noises from Lie and CP's bedroom-

[Notch] Sounds like someone is having fun- 

[Dofta] Muffled snickers-

[Doc] Snorts- And they've got protection now, so no making kittens.

[Endrea] Flustered noises- How was I supposed to know!

[Doc] Laughs - you weren't but that's what made it adorable. 

[Notch] what happened?

[Endrea] - When Lie first got her feline form I was in a child form and asked if she and the Master were going to have kittens

[Dofta] THAT'S SO CUTE.

[Notch] Puts his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. - That is precious.

[Yaunfen] Stretches- Can I go play with miss Lie's kitties?

[Doc] You mean Hope? Or the barn cats?

[Yaunfen] - The barn kitties!

[Doc] Okay. Just be careful. Endrea? Can you turn sideways and keep an eye on them? You've got a pretty good vantage point from up there.

[Endrea] - Absolutely

[Doc] OH! This looks like a good one! - Starts the download for the fifth time that morning.


	286. Shifting Update, Stuck Gem

[Notch] On the phone- so what's in the new snaphot? 

[Dofta] Not much, this one is mostly bug fixes, stuff with the cameras, there's a new stock sound if you're drowning, some new noises for the noteblocks, you know the drill. 

[Doc] I'm setting it up now...

[Ashe] Comes outside- Mama! I finished my book!

[Alan] -Comes running up, wings flapping rapidly to boost them along. They skid around Notch and duck down low, peeking between Notch's legs to make sure they're not being followed.- -Turns head to look at Ashe as they come out too-

-There's a sudden flicker in the world itself and then a sparking noise before it snaps back. - 

[Doc] Um....

[TLOT] over chat - WHAT THE FUCK?!

[Ashe] Trips and falls face first, breaking his glasses as he turns into his human form-

[Endrea] Because of where she is, she falls off the roof as she's suddenly in her human form

[Yaunfen] Makes a surprised noise as they turn human too, scaring the barn cats at the sudden transformation-

-Very loud angry cat noises from inside of Lie's room-

[Doc] Looks around in confusion-

[TLOT] FIX WHATEVER YOU JUST DID. STEVE TURNED INTO A RAPTOR AND HE'S CRYING!!!!

[Deer] - Ummm, I'm a bit stuck... Why did I just suddenly change?

[CP] Comes barreling out of the bedroom and into one of the windows of the bridge, launching fireballs at Doc-

[Gk] Rushes out of the house in his plain Herobrine shape- What the actual fuck is going on?!

[Flowey] -in chat- What just happened??

[Firebird] -in chat- ????????????

[Doc] Looks around in a panic-

[Gem] -in chat- can I have some help I am suck in my hall way I turned into my dragon form out of nowhere

[Lie] Comes out and puts a paw on CP's head, also in feline form-

[Doc] Grabs the block and bolts to avoid the fireballs-

[Notch] Uh.... Dofta, I'll call you back-

[CP] Chases after Doc-

[Alan] -Panicked squeak and scuttle a bit away from Notch and Doc, accidentally bumping into the downed Ashe-

[Doc] Is trying to protect the computer-

[Ashe] - Oh, um... Hello...

[Endrea] Grumbles as she stands up- Ashe? Are you alright?

[Notch] Is checking on the children-

[Ashe] - I broke my goggles again...

[CP] Many angry cat noises-

[Yaunfen] Runs back towards the front of the house- Mada what's happening?

[Doc] Has the block in hir mouth and is practically dacing to avoid the fire balls-

[Notch] Goes to Yaunfen- Some kind of update glitch-

[Willow] -comes outside as a human- why are human only now?

[TLOT] Is in his huge golden cat form and barrels into Doc- FIX HIM NOW!

[Alan] -Scrunches up on the ground by Ashe, shaking. They're overstimulated by all the confusion-

[Doc] Is knocked over and rolls a bit-

[Oak] -is behind Willow-

[Endrea] - I'm not certain Willow, are the two of you okay?- She heads for Alan to check on him as well

[Notch] Calls to Doc- I have Yaunfen! Just go!

[oak] i'm okay

[willow] so am I

[Doc] Runs in the direction of the spawn -

[Alan] -Sniffle, shake-

[Gk] Looks extremely angry

[Endrea] Spreads one of her wings around Alan- Shhhh, it's alright little one. Ashe, could you use your echolocation for now?

[Ashe] - Yes mama

[TLOT] Runs after them-

[Gem] -in chat- could I request a tp from anyone in a place I won't get stuck in again?

[Lie] In chat- That might be awhile, everyone seems to have been forcefully changed...

[Gem] -in chat- at least this is better then the excess heat that happened

[Alan] -Sniffles and scoots against Endrea's wing-

[Endrea] Gently picks Alan up and holds him close- There we go, it's alright

[Alan] -Sniffle-

[Ashe] Makes his way to Willow and Oak- Are you sure you two are okay?

[Willow] yes I will be fine I could even go on adventure -starts to run around-

[Oak] I will be good thank you big brother, will you be okay?

[Ashe] Squints- I should be... And no Willow, we should stay here, we're not as strong in these forms

[Alan] 'M Scared... Why is everyone yelling and angry?

[Willow] adventure -runs off to the swings under the bridge and gets on one-

[Endrea] - It's alright, something unexpected happened, that's all

[Alan] Oh...

[Endrea] - Now then, what are you doing away from your guardian?

[Alan] Ran! Wanted to explore! Felt good enough but then all the yelling and angry.... -Snuffles and curls up again-

[Endrea] That's alright, not all explorations are fun. And sometimes things happen

[Alan] Really?

[Endrea] - But many adventures can be fun, especially if you have friends with you

[Deer] Huffs and awkwardly moves around the playroom. She's never been in there in her dragon form before and so keeps banging into the wall-

[Steve] is curled up in his and TLOTs room, which shares a wall with the tunnel leading down to where Deerheart is. He stops snuffling and listens intently

[Deer] Trips and bangs her chin on the ground- Owww...

[Steve] sniffs around curiously and catches a whiff of her. He lets out a questioning bark 

[Deer] Lifts her head at the unfamiliar noise- Hello?

[Steve] scratches furiously at the wall where the sound is coming from

[Deer] Hears the scratching- Hang on, I'm pretty big, let me try- She scratches away at the walls, pulling out hunks as she goes

[Steve] Starts kicking at the wall and the blocks pop away to reveal a natural cavern. He hops down and the sound seems to be coming from the floor. He lets out another raspy bark

[Deer] Keeps clawing and eventually makes a small hole and looks through-

[Steve] jumps a little but then let's out a soft coo. His snout is streaked with tears

[Deer] - Steve?

[Steve] Sad nod. He starts scratching and kicking at the rocks again

[Deer] Makes the hole large enough for Steve and holds her foot up- Here, come on through

[Steve] Shakes his head no. He's trying to make the hole big enough for her to get out into the tunnel. His kicks are as strong as his normal punches 

[Deer] - Oh, are you trying to help me out?

[Steve] Strong nod yes. - keeps kicking. She can almost climb out

[Deer] Pulls away a bit more stone as well until she can shimmy through. She moves carefully so as not to hurt Steve with her much bigger body-

[Steve] sad hug around her leg. His bitty green scales are a bit cold

[Deer] - Oh Steve, I'm sorry. I don't know what caused this

[Steve] Air sniff and low growl 

-There's a bit of a moan from a nearby shadow and a pair of zombies trundle into view- 

[Steve] Darn towards them without hesitation and viciously kicks them until they despawn

[Deer] - Well at least you're in an agile form, there's not much I can do in here when I'm this big

[Steve] Points too his mouth and makes a sad noise-

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- Is... is this the form that you hurt TLOT in?

[Steve] Wilts visible and shakes his head, yes.

[Deer] Draws Steve closer to herself- It's alright Steve, we all know it was an accident. You don't have to feel so guilty anymore

[Steve] Sad cheeping noise-

[Deer] Snuggles Steve close against her body- It's okay

[Steve] Sniffs a bit and then his head pops up and snaps around-

-Theres a creeper trundling straight for them-

[Deer] Swats it with her tail-

[Steve] Yip. - He tugs on her a little bit-

[Deer] - Yeah, maybe we should keep moving

[Steve] Nods and heads towards the end of the tunnel that curves up. He's leaping nimbly to take out high blocks so she can squeeze through.

[Deer] Wiggles into the passage after Steve

[Doc] Hits the bare ground where the spawn is and leaps into the air-

[TLOT] Jumps after hir and takes a mouthful of hir tail fluff- 

[Doc] OW! - Xe climbs the air and quickly vanishes into the clouds.

[TLOT] Thumps back down and spits out the hair.

[CP] Is hissing and angry, launching a few fireballs after Doc's retreating form-

[TLOT] Lets out an angry yowl of his own and looks at Cp.

[CP] Fur is poofed in anger and speaks mentally to TLOT- The fuck happened? I know Lie didn't use the collar on me

[TLOT] I don't know! Steve and I just instantly shifted, and now we can't change back!

[CP] - Well fuck... I think I saw the dragons in their human forms as well...

[TLOT] Ears flatten - Then it might be everybody... including Doc... Oh shit...

[CP] - What?

[TLOT] Gem is huge as a dragon and so is Deerheart... I hope they were outside.

[CP] - Not my problem- Turns around and starts heading back

[TLOT] Ears twitch as his anger fades and his senses re-open. He feels Steve shift from sadness to fighting mode, and he dashes off to find him-

[CP] Returns home and finds Lie curled up with Notch getting head scratches while purring-

[Notch] I saw them fly.... Doc can't fix anything if everyone is trying to murder hir you know?

[CP] Hisses-

[Lie] - CP calm down

[Alexis] Over chat- Hey Notch? Is Stevie with you? He went out mining yesterday and I haven't heard anything from him since

[Notch] Freezes - Stevie... Alexis, I haven't seen him. Do you know where he was digging?

[Alexis] - There's a cave system farther down the coast. He marked the outside with a brown banner

[Notch] In chat- I'll go look. - out loud- Guys.... Stevie has two other forms. He might be in trouble.

[Yaunfen] - Adventure?

[Notch] Not this time kiddo. I know this isn't the shape you're strong in. You stay here with Endrea. Then you can play with Ashe, Willow, Oak and Alan too.

[Yaunfen] - Okay- He heads into the house to join the other dragons

[Lie] Stretches- I'll stay here with Flux

[CP] Starts trying to follow Lie-

[Notch] No. You I need. Come on Cp- Picks him up-

[CP] Angry grumbles-

[Notch] Pulls out an iron sword. - Your brother is in trouble. I might need your fireballs.

[CP] Mentally- Fine

[Notch] Thank you. - Hurries to find the cave-

-The cave has the banner as promised, and Notch follows the torches down inside- 

[Notch] Stevie?

[CP] Sniffs the sir and squirms a little-

[Notch] This is bad... But the real question is; is he a child again? Or a cat?

[CP] - Can't tell, the smell is adult here

[Notch] Reaches the end of the torches and calls out again- STEVIE? WHERE ARE YOU?

[CP] Squirms out of Notch's arms and starts sniffing around- There's a scent change here

[Notch] What does it smell like?!

[CP] - Small, the trail is narrower

[Notch] Shit.... can you follow it?

[CP] - Yeah yeah- Sniffs along as the trail leads farther from the light

[Notch] Keeps calling out for Stevie, He sounds a little frantic-

[Stevie] Quietly- Father?

[Notch] Stevie? Stevie! We came to find you! Are you hurt?!

[Stevie] - Father! Up here!

[Notch] Looks up. - Oh Stevie! I'll get you down! Just stay still. - He uses some random blocks from his inventory to make a short stair and reaches for Stevie-

[Stevie] Is huddled as far back as he can get on a little ledge, he's once again a child and he looks terrified, but he quickly moves towards Notch- Father!

[Notch] Thank goodness. - He holds Stevie to himself- Let's get out of here. Your brother came for you too. - Looks down at Cp-

[CP] Grumbles and flicks tail a little-

[Notch] He puts away the sword and reaches down to get Cp before putting the cat on the opposite shoulder- Lets get out of here.

[CP] Just lays there-

[Stevie] Sniffles- Father, what happened?

[Notch] I think Doc got a buggy version of the update. Everyone with a second form was suddenly switched to it.

[Stevie] - Second form? But I'm always like this!

[Notch] Oh dear... Actually, no you're not. You're usually an adult. You have a girlfriend and your own house.

[Stevie] - No I don't! You're being silly father

[Notch] in chat- Alexis? We found Stevie... he's been turned into a child again....

[Alexis] Much cursing-

[Notch] Heads back to Lie's house. Still in chat- I'm taking him back to my house for now. Hopefully this will get fixed quickly.

[Lie] Is up on Notch's table eating a pork chop when she see's them approaching- Oh dear...

[Notch] Opens the door with a sigh and sets Stevie down - Well at least he's not a cat too. He's not as used to that shape. 

[Stevie] Looks around- Father I'm hungry

[Flux] - Oh my, are we babysitting again?

[Notch] It looks like it. Cp can't take care of him like this anyway- gives the cats ears a gentle rub. - He fiddles around in a trunk and offers Stevie an apple, some bread and a cooked steak.

[Stevie] - Thank you!- He takes it to the table and climbs up into a chair and starts eating

[CP] Tiny hiss-

[Notch] Sits down as well and leans his elbows on the table- You want some food too Cp?

[CP] Climbs down and just starts sharing Lie's food-

[Notch] -sigh-

[Gem] -in chat- I need still need some kind of help I can't even get out of the hallway

[BEN] Stuck in his adult form- I think you might just be stuck there

[Hyrule] Happily eating some applesauce-

[Aven] well i'm not complaining about your adult form

[BEN] Quick smirk at Aven-

[Aven] well we have no one to watch Hyrule for that

[BEN] - He's old enough

[Hyrule] Immediately tries sticking something not food into his mouth-

[Aven] -takes it away from Hyrule and has sarcasm dripping from her voice- yea totally old enough.

[BEN] - What?

[Aven] he isn't

[BEN] - Well we can't really do anything until Gem moves

[Aven] yea well she can't move she is stuck

[BEN] - So what? Should we just bomb the side of the house to get her out?

[aven] gem will get pissy because that would need to be a lot of damage to get her out

[BEN] - Well do you have any other idea's?

[Aven] nope

[BEN] - Gem, we're gonna blow up the house

[gem] no because i'm the one who is going to have to fix it and I can't fix it like this

[BEN] - I don't think we have a choice

[Gem] a giant hole in the house isn't safe for the kids

[BEN] - Neither is letting a kid run around through temples and dungeons and fighting demon kings but we turned out fine

[Gem] -if they could see her eye or if she had pupils they would be able to tell she is rolling her eyes- well we are on the second floor it's not really the safest.

[aven] get over it we are doing it we will make sure they don't fall i'll even put fences up

[BEN] - I'll go get the bombs

[Gem] -is grumbling but makes no further statement-

[BEN] Scrounges up his bomb arrows- Think these will work best?

[Aven] just try to make it as precise of a hole as you can

[BEN] - Yeah yeah- He heads outside and floats so he's level where Gem is- Let me know when you and Hyrule are a good distance away

[Aven] -makes sure her and hyrule are on the bed which is as far as they can be with out being outside- ready

[BEN] Begins shooting, quickly blowing up portions of the house-

[Gem] -squeezes out of the hole and falls to the ground- yep now that happen

[BEN] - You know, the house could probably use more windows...

[Gem] I made it when I was just arriving so I was worried that some how me being allergic to the sun would come back which it didn't there where marks for windows I could add at any time.

[aven] -adds the fences till gem can fix the wall-

[BEN] Flies over and picks up Hyrule- Yeah, well now you have a chance to add bigger windows

[Hyrule] - Dada! Fly now!

[Gem] -lays on the path- I will add the normal windows I had planed out to long and the planters you blew up will look weird

[BEN] - Who says you need planters or can't just make those longer too?

[Gem] the planters look weird if they are too long and I say I do need them because I like the planters

[BEN] - Fine, whatever

[aven] just let her do what she want with this house because after all she did build it and this part of the house is hers


	287. Maggie, Little Bird, Debugging, Blanket for Steve, Spleunking Rescue

[BEN] - Yeah yeah, come on Hyrule, let's go for a fly

[Hyrule] Giggles and bounces happily-

[Aven] be careful

[BEN] - Aren't I always?

[Aven] yes but I can be a worried mother even if I know my kid will be fine

[BEN] Sticks his tongue out at her which Hyrule imitates before they fly off-

[aven] -heads out side- well they will be back later

[gem] yep

[Herabrine] is stuck in her fish form and leaping around trying to get someone's attention

[BEN] Heads towards Hera's place and stops, just staring down- The hell?

[Herabrine] more leaping and lots of noise

[BEN] - Can't understand you!

[Herabrine] swims down to her house and then quickly back up again

[BEN] - No way in hell am I going down there!

[Herabrine] swims to the shore, indicating a hatch in the sandy beach

[BEN] - You're place is under the water! Fuck no!

[Herabrine] Sad noise that almost sounds like 'maggie'

[BEN] - I don't understand what you're saying!

[Hyrule] - Wa-er! Wa-er! Fishie!

[Alexis] Steps out of her house- What is with all the yelling?

[Herabrine] resumes trying to get them to go down there

[Alexis] - Hera? What's wrong? Are you stuck in that form too?

[BEN] - The bitch wants me to go under the fucking water!

[Herabrine] Meeeeemaggggiehhhh

[Alexis] - Maggie? Oh! That's your pet! Isn't it?

[herabrine] nod nod

[Alexis] Goes back inside and grabs a fire resistance potion before coming back out- Hang on, I'll go grab her

[Hyrule] - Fishie! Fishie!

[Herabrine] Does a flip and goes down to the big side window of the house-

[Alexis] Climbs down into the house and approaches Maggie's pen- Hey there Maggie

[Maggie] Starts bounding against one side of the enclosure and making distressed noises. There's a trunk on the opposite side of the wall. 

[Herabrine] Bunps the glass from outside-

[Alexis] Heads for the trunk and opens it-

[Maggie] Bounces against the glass and makes a whining noise- 

-The trunk is full of gunpowder and soul sand-

[Alexis] - Do I give these to her?

[Herabrine] Nod nod and swim in a tight circle-

[Alexis] Grabs a block and tosses it in-

[Maggie] Happy bouncing all over the block and muffled munching sounds.

[Herabrine] Relieved eyeball.

[Alexis] - There you go. Just so you know, you're not the only one stuck Hera. It seems that everybody who has a secondary form is stuck in it

[Herabrine] Eyeball roll.

[Alexis] - Stevie's a kid again. So CP and Lie are probably cats and who knows about everyone

[Herabrine] Wide eye and pointed look at Gk's house above -

[Alexis] - GK? I don't know what form he's in...

[Herabrine] Sad face as she looks Alexis up and down

[Alexis] - Human?

[Herabrine] nod nod

[Alexis] - Do you... Want me to take Maggie to him?

[Herabrine] Nods sadly

[Alexis] - Alright, I can do that- She reaches into the pen and picks Maggie up having taken the fire resistance potion

[Maggie] little wiggles-

[Alexis] Cradles Maggie and climbs up the ladder to the surface and glances at the water- Don't worry, I'll make sure GK gets her

[Herabrine] Just moves her spikes and glides alongside Alexis as she walks making a low humming noise.

[Alexis] Gets over to GK's house and knocks on the door-

-There's obviously no one home, and only the sound of blooping lava in his tub. - 

[Steffan] Peeks out of the house opposite. - He went out with Endrea.

[Alexis] - Oh, he did? Guess I have to check Lie's place then

[Steffan] How come you have Maggie?

[Alexis] - There's been an update and anybody who has a secondary form is currently stuck in that form

[Steffan] Eyes go wide - That means Gk is probably...? I'm going to go hide now.

[Alexis] - Alright, I'll go look for him. Sorry Hera, guess I'll be out of sight while at Lie's

[Herabrine] Sad noise but nod-

[Alexis] Heads for Lie's house- Hello? GK?

[Notch] Sees Alexis coming up the walk and comes outside- Did you... come to see him?

[Alexis] - Huh? Oh... You mean Stevie? Maybe in a bit... I kinda want to get Maggie to GK before this fire resistance potion wears off

[Notch] Last I saw he was inside with Endrea and the kids -

[Alexis] - Thanks- She hurries into the house- GK?

[Gk] Is sitting sullenly on a step watching the kids play. - Hmm?

[Alexis] - So um, Hera is stuck as a Guardian... And she can't take care of Maggie...

[Gk] Aww fuck... Okay. Give her to me. - Holds out his hands- Did you get her food too?

[Alexis] - Ah, that's what I forgot. But she did just eat

[Gk] Ugh... maybe Lie has something. I so don't want to go to the Nether like this.

[Maggie] Sleepy noises-

[Alexis] - You could check her storage room

[Gk] Looks down at Maggie- In a bit. It looks like she's all bounced out for now

[Alexis] - Yeah, I think I'll go a quick check in on Stevie

[Gk] He's over at Markus's house.

[Maggie] Sleepy squeak-

[Alexis] - Thanks- She heads back outside and knocks on Notch's door

[Notch] Opens the door- Hey Alexis, come on in. We're all getting cozy.

[Alexis] - Thanks, are you gonna be okay taking care of everybody?

[Ntch] Spreads his hands a bit. - I'm getting used to it. I feel like everybodys either dad or weird uncle. Haha

[Stevie] Goes running by with Notch's phone-

[Notch] Be careful with that Stevie!

[Stevie] - I will be!- His fingers press a couple of buttons

[Flux] Steps into the main room- The bed is all made up Notch

[Alexis] Laughs a little- So I'm guessing either you guys or Firebird has CN?

[Notch] Umm.... I'll be right back... - Slips outside-

[CP] Perks and slides out after him-

[Notch] Heads through the front door of Lie's house and up to Cn's room, he squeaks the door open gently- Cn?

-Shuffling under the bed-

[CP] Crouches down-

[Notch] Cn? Come out here.

[CP] Darts forwards and under the bed. There's a lot of commotion before a brown ball of feathers darts out followed by a red ball of fur-

[Notch] Quick crouches to catch the little bird like a baseball-

[CN] Runs right into Notch-

[CP] Leaps at them-

[Notch] Holds Cn close to his chest and spins away before screaming quite shrillly as Cp lands claws first onto his back-

[CP] Jumps down, trying to get around to get at CN-

[Notch] Ow ow ow ow Cut it out Cp! - He's spinning in place trying to play keep-away with the cat-

[CP] Frustrated noises-

[Flux] Enters the room- I heard you cry out

[Notch] Cp jumped on me! You know how cats are with claws.

[Flux] Reaches for CP- Now why would he do that?

[Notch] Opens his hands a little so Flux can see the tiny bird-

[Flux] - I see- She uses her magic to slow CP down- Would you like me to take CN so you can deal with CP? I could try and find Firebird

[Notch] No, it's okay, he just suprised me. Cn? If I put you on my head will you just snuggle up and stay put?

[CN] Frantic flapping-

[Notch] Pets him gently- You're okay. Calm down a bit

[CN] Little cheep-

[Notch] There you go. You're alright.

[CP] Yowls-

[Notch] What do you think you're going to do? Eat him?

[CP] Licks his lips-

[Notch] Wags a finger at him- NO! Don't be a dick. He's clearly terrified. 

[Flux] - Come on, let's get back home. I'm certain CP will follow, then Lie can keep an eye on him

[Notch] Holds Cn close and follows her-

[CP] Grumpily follows-

[Stevie] Is giggling as he holds the phone up to his ears-

[Fangbo] Markus? I know it's you! Stop it right now! 

[Notch] Stevie!

[Stevie] - Father there's voices!

[Notch] Yes, because you called someone. Now say you're sorry for bugging them. 

[Fangbo] Markus?!

[Stevie] - I called somebody? What does that mean?

[Notch] That's what a phone is for. It's like whispering in the server chat so only one person can hear you. - a bit louder- Sorry Fangbo, my kid is playing with the phone! 

[Fangbo] Laughs sweetly-

[Alexis] - Notch? Who's the bird?

[Stevie] Into phone- I'm Stevie!

[Notch] The bird is Cn. 

[Fangbo] Hello Stevie, are you being a good kid today?

[Stevie] - I was in a cave

[Fangbo] Oh no! That doesn't sound very safe!

[Stevie] - I don't know how I got there

[Fangbo] That's weird, how could you not know? Do you sleepwalk?

[Notch] It's complicated!

[Stevie] Shrugs-

[CP] Butt twitch, eyes on CN-

[Notch] Shrugging doesn't do any good Stevie. She can't see you. - Leans over to press the speakerphone button

[Stevie] - What did you do?

[Notch] I made it louder. Fangbo? Can you hear me better now?

[Fangbo] Loud and clear! I thought both your kids there were already adults?

[Stevie] - Brother's a cat right now!

[Fangbo] Oh the cat Herobrine! Yeah, Lie told u about that at the meeting. I assume he did something bad? 

[Notch] He's trying too. Listen, we got a bad update and it's causing some problems for anyone with a secondary form. Do you have any bug reports for the newest snapshot yet?

[CP] Leaps at CN-

[Lie] - CP!

[Notch] Takes it on the shoulder this time- OWWWW

[CP] Hanging there-

[Notch] Long sustained whine- SOMEONE GET HIM OFF OF ME.

[Fangbo] Markus! What's wrong?!

[Notch] CAT.

[Alexis] Moves quickly, unhooking CP and letting him drop to the floor-

[CP] Swats at Alexis with a hiss-

[Lie] Pounces her husband- Enough!

[Notch] Eyes pop with little tears - fucking hell that stings...

[Fangbo] Some cats are a bit too playful.

[Notch] I'm holding a bird!

[Fangbo] Do you have a death wish?!

[Notch] Sometimes I wonder!

[Stevie] Reaches down and picks up CP, his brother going limp in his arms- Is that a new pet father?

[Notch] No, he's a NOTCH. Just a little one.

[Fangbo] A bird NOTCH?

[Notch] He was transformed once, now he's stuck.

[Fangbo] Look, there was one bug report so far, if you have the specific messed up version I'm thinking of I might be able to help. Try and build a golem, either type. I need to know if it works or not.

[Stevie] Little gasp- I wanna help!

[Lie] - I should have the materials for an iron one in my storage room if you need materials

[Notch] Alexis? Do you want to go get the iron? Just take Lie with you.

[Alexis] - Sure, but what about CP?

[Notch] I've got Flux if he hooks on me again. Just go quick.

[Alexis] Nods and she and Lie hurry over to the other house. They return in a couple of minutes with everything needed-

[Notch] Turns to Stevie. - You can help if you want.

[Stevie] Nods eagerly-

[Fangbo] From the phone- If it doesn't spawn, that's what I need to know!

[Stevie] Tries carrying the heavy iron blocks-

[Alexis] Helps him move the blocks into the right places-

[Stevie] - Father! I can't reach to put the pumpkin on!

[Lie] Lays on CP- Go ahead Notch

[Notch] Puts Cn gently onto his hair. - Just snuggle for a sec, so I can do this.

[Stevie] Is holding the pumpkin-

[Notch] Takes it gently and puts it on top of the iron. Nothing happens- He calls back at the phone on the ledge - It didn't work! 

[Fangbo] That's what I needed to know! The code that makes it transform from blocks into a golem is malfunctioning. And presumably it's messing the glitches up in the same way!

[Stevie] Pokes it- Father, why isn't it moving?

[Notch] For the same reason you brother is currently a cat. We got a bad update. Fangbo? What are you proposing? 

[Fangbo] I'm not sure yet. Can I call you back? I need to ask Godmorgon something. They're doing the testing and bug reports currently.

[Notch] Sighs- Go ahead....

-click-

[Stevie] Yawns-

[Alexis] - I should probably take my leave

[Notch] If you want too. Hopefully this will get fixed soon.

[Alexis] Waves good bye and starts heading back towards her place. She's about to enter her house when an idea occurs to her and she continues on towards the little house by the water. She can only just see the roof but can already hear the meowing coming from inside-

[Alexsezia] Can be heard tuning her noteblocks over the meowing-

[Alexis] Goes and knocks loudly on the door-

[Alexsezia] Come in!

[Alexis] Opens the door and scoots past all the cats- Alex? Can I talk to you for a minute?

[Alexsezia] Stops whacking the block she's messing with. There are several different types of blocks in the room and she's testing the noteblocks on the different surfaces. - Sure! Hey, check this out, I felt that crackle earlier and decided to test some blocks. It looks like we got some new sounds!

[Alexis] - Yeah, and some other things. So, everyone who has a secondary form? They're kinda all stuck in those forms...

[Alexsezia] They're what? Oh... OH MY GODS. - her hands fly to her face.

[Alexis] - Yeah, Stevie's a child again, CP and Lie are cats...

[Alexsezia] Sadly - Steve.... TLOT must be frantic...

[Alexis] - What about him? What would be wrong?

[Alexsezia] Leans on a block - you've noticed that scar on TLOT's arm, haven't you?

[Alexis] - Well, yeah. I assumed his NOTCH gave it to him...

[Alexsezia] No.... Steve has a second form.

[Alexis] - Oh no...

[Alexsezia] He requested it out of curiousity and got stuck. Then he got badly injured in that shape and bit down on TLOT's hand while his mate was trying to remove an arrow from his snout. 

[Alexis] - Poor Steve... He must be frantic now... I wish there was something we could do for him... What did he become anyways?

[Alexsezia] The animal his armor was made out of. It's some kind of dinosaur. Like a dragon with no wings.

[Alexis] - Probably very deadly too...

[Alexsezia] Aw, Alexis. he wouldn't hurt a fly. He only bit TLOT because he was delerious from the pain.

[Alexis] - You know... Steve's always making things for everybody else when they're distressed...

[Alexsezia] He's sweet like that. I have several blankets and pieces of clothing he's made. I've known him for a long time.

[Alexis] - Wish we could return the favor...

[Alexsezia] Yeah... But I can't kit. He's the only one that can. I can sew though. Do you have an idea?

[Alexis] - Not really, but maybe something simple? I'm not good at this sort of stuff...

[Alexsezia] Do you want me to teach you to sew? I don't know if anyone else can do it. Besides Doc of course. 

[Alexis] - I mean, I could give it a shot

[Alexsezia] What do you want to make?

[Alexis] - How about just something to cover him

[Alexsezia] Blankets aren't too hard. Lets see what I have. - She squeaks open a trunk and it's obvious she's been begging fabric from anyone who could copy things. It's a riot of different colors and textures in odd sized pieces.

[Alexis] - Well some of this I recognize

[Alexsezia] Well, pick some colors. Maybe just 5-6 pieces.

[Alexis] Digs through it a bit and finds the softest pieces she can find- I don't think he'll mind what colors

-There's a red, purple, gray, orange, and light blue-

[Alexsezia] Takes out some shears, they're shimmery with some enchantment. - We'll just make some big squares. A little of each. - Starts snipping.

[Alexis] - Do you need me to grab anything else

[Alexsezia] There's a mass of spider string in the chest over there, just pulll out some strands.

[Alexis] Grabs the strands and brings them over-

[Alexsezia] Arranges the smaller pieces inside a trunk to keep them in a grid and shuffles them around into a decent random order. She pulls two tiny items from her inventory and passes one to Alexis, it's a needle. It's incredibly small.

[Alexis] - I'm going to get poked, a lot...

[Alexsezia] Just go slow. - She deftly threads one of the near invisible strands through her own needle. - Here, you try, just poke it through the bitty hole at the top. Just like a tripwire.

[Alexis] Struggles, but after several attempts manages to get the thread through-

[Alexsezia] Shows her how to make a knot and then starts pairing the squares. - You just do it like this. Poke it through and pull, not too tight.

[Alexis] Tries, but her stitches are very messy-

[Alexsezia] Whips hers together and starts on the next pair.

[Alexis] Keeps silent, but pokes herself often-

[Alexsezia] Is connecting the squares in strips. It's a bit lumpy.

[Alexis] Finally finishes one side- How are you doing this so fast?

[Alexsezia] Seems suprised - I... I don't know? It's just something I can do. I sort of wondered if it was an Alex thing in general. Sweet Alex is a demon with a needle. She's so fast.

[Alexis] - Well I've never had to do this before so...

[Alexsezia] Is working as she talks- You've never had to fix your clothes?

[Alexis] - Armor usually took the most beatings... But now that I think about it... I don't think I even knew about sewing until Lie came along, but it was like, they never tore... They certainly got dirty, but never torn

[Alexsezia] How odd! Especially since your home seed is higher res then mine. It was something that hadn't really occured to me until I saw my Herobrine do it. TLOT had been mending the same outfit over and over maybe since he was spawned. 

[Alexis] - Different seeds work differently- She flexes her fingers and tries to brush the small beads of blood off her finger tips on the inside of her tunic

[Alexsezia] Is side-eyeing Alexis and leans over to pop a bottle off the brewing stand. - Have some of this Alexis.

[Alexis] - You noticed?

[Alexsezia] Motions to her feet. There are three cats sniffing around Alexis, their head craned up to her fingers. - They noticed first.

[Alexis] - Can't hide anything from cats, although Notch will probably be needing those potions more

[Alexsezia] Turns the strips outward as the piece in her hands gets bigger- Why? Did he get hurt?

[Alexis] - He's taking care of CP as a cat, and CN is a little bird...

[Alexsezia] He's a what? Oh.... yeah.. he's going to be bloody. I'll make extra for him. But go ahead, take this one and just sip it. It's no good working with fabric and then staining it before it's even done.

[Alexis] - Alright, alright- Even though she knows it won't be as bad as her and any other's from her seed, there's still a small wince in expectation of taste

-The potion is close to one of Doc's, it's weirdly sweet and citrusy.

[Alexis] - Still can't get used to the taste of your potions

[Alexsezia] How come? Does it taste bad to you?

[Alexis] - No, it's because I just keep expecting it to taste bad like ours

[Alexsezia] Ah, I can see how that would color your expectations. I'm flattered that you trust me after what happened to Stevie.

[Alexis] - I pretty much blame his brother for that

[Alexsezia] He's a very destructive cat. - Adds more squares from the pile.

[Alexis] Hands her squares over- At least he's better when Lie is around, and he'll just go limp if Stevie tries to carry him right now

[Alexsezia] Awww.... that's one way to handle a kid picking you up. He really does care about Stevie, he just has an incredibly stupid way of expressing it. Men can be such twits.

[Alexis] - Now if only we could get that to happen when they're adults

[Alexsezia] You can. You just need a lot of alcohol! - She holds up the somewhat crooked top -Good effort. Now for the fluff and the backing.

[Alexis] - Need me to grab wool?

[Alexsezia] Yes, carpet sized.

[Alexis] Digs around until she finds the wool and passes it over-

[Alexsezia] Measures the top against a big piece of black fabric and cuts it and the carpet into a sandwich- Hows the home life been?

[Alexis] - Good, I think the cat you gave me is finally starting to tolerate Stevie

[Alexsezia] Shooing cats off the fabric- Oh good! It's a lonely house that doesn't have any pets.

[Alexis] - Milotic has been good too. I still get worried when Stevie goes to train with CP though

[Alexseiza] Eh. It's not like Cp can kill him, like permenantly. It's just roughhousing. But I meant you too. How are you doing? You seem to stay home by yourself a lot.

[Alexis] - I don't know, sometimes I just get absorbed in a book and lose track of time, or I'll go off hunting

[Alexsezia] Oh same! I've spent many afternoons in the library. It's pretty peaceful. You ever go swimming?

[Alexis] - Not after that near miss with Basil

[Alexsezia] Won't your Milotec watch over you? It's never a bad idea to make friends with Herabrine for the same reason. Or Aqua.

[Alexis] - Oh it does, but I'm not that into swimming anyways

[Alexsezia] It's nice when it's hot out. - Here, take your needle and just go in a straight line like this. We'll sort of grid it out so the bits stay sandwiched together. Have you seen the sea dragons yet? They're really strange.

[Alexis] - No, I haven't. We got more dragons like Aqua?- She's attempting a straight line

[Alexsezia] They're just normal animals from irl, but they're bizzare. Head like a horse and a body covered with leafy looking paddle things. Apparently they're Basil food.

[Alexis] - Weird- Stabs herself again

[Alexsezia] Motions to the bottle again. - Don't worry, we're almost done.

[Alexis] - Yeah I'm going to need a lot of lessons- Takes another sip

[Alexsezia] Smiles-Well this is good for a first try. Wait... I'm having a bad thought. Has anyone checked on Deerheart?

[Alexis] - I don't know, I saw in chat that she was stuck...

[Alexsezia] Let's finish this up quick. I think our skill with pickaxes may be needed as well.

[Alexis] - Isn't that more a steve thing?

[Alexsezia] Pokes herself- OW! Wha-what? Why would you say that?

[Alexis] - Us alex's seem more into hunting and above ground activities, our steve's are the ones who like to get dirty and dig

[Alexsezia] Gives her a look like she just said a cuss word. - Frankly, fuck that. I have way more experience then my Steve.

[Alexis] Shrugs- That's how Stevie and I have always worked. I usually worked above ground, him underground

[Alexsezia] Well that's your seed. On mine, I was created to be self-sufficent.

[Alexis] Frowns a little- I wonder...

[Alexsezia] Huffs a little- Here, let go, I'll do the edging.

[Alexis] Drops the fabric- Hey, do you want a snack?

[Alexsezia] Is flying along turning the edges under. - No thank you, but the cats would probably appreciate one. There's a stack of tan spawn eggs in the kitchen trunk, just tap them out on the floor.

[Alexis] Follows the instructions and taps out the eggs-

-A bunch of tiny mice spring out and the cats go bananas chasing them-

[Alexis] Laughs as she watches-

[Alexsezia] Done! 

-Some of the mice are caught and poof into morsels that get scrarfed up-

[Alexis] - Should we deliver our present?

[Alexsezia] Yes. Here. - She pulls out a pair of diamond picks and hands her one. - Do you have any armor? [She's already wearing her quartz boots and chainmail shirt as usual.]

[Alexis] - At home

[Alexsezia] Pulls out her bow and folds the blanket into her inventory- Let's go then-

[Alexis] Follows Alex-

[Alexsezia] Waits patiently outside Alexis's house for her to get her gear-

[Alexis] Grabs a set of green leather armor and comes back outside- Okay, lets go

[Alexsezia] Starts walking and there's a rusting in the grass nearby and a snuffling sound-

[Alexis] Turns towards the sound-

[Alexsezia] Nearly falls into a small vertical shaft in the ground- AA!

[Alexis] - Alex!

[Alexsezia] Crawls back over to the hole and looks down into it- What the nether are you doing?! You know better!

[Alexis] Comes closer too-

-There's a light shape at the bottom of the shaft and the sound of digging-

[Alexis] - Um... Alex? Who are you talking to?

[Alexsezia] See for yourself! 

-TLOT is down there digging frantically-

[Alexis] - TLOT? Do you... Need help?

[Alexsezia] He's not going to listen. He's on the scent of something. Come on, let's get down there. He wouldn't dig straight down like an idiot for no reason. - She starts breaking the ground so they can get down safely-

[Alexis] Helps and hops down soon after-

[TLOT] Is scrabbling at the dirt, he's making progress but it's slow since he's removing rocks with just his paws. He's also panting from exertion-

[Alexis] - TLOT, take a breather, you're going to wear yourself out!

[Alexsezia] Grabs the big cat around the neck and yanks back so his front feet leave the dirt- STOP IT! 

[TLOT] Claws extend and scratch their tips frantically against the stone-

[Alexis] Moves to help Alexsezia-

[TLOT] Is shaking and struggling but not trying to hurt them-

[Alexsezia] We'll help you dammit! We have tools!

[Alexis] - Breathe TLOT- Alexis turns towards the stone and starts working away at it

[TLOT] Lots of panting and his feet slow down. His eyes are wet. 

[Alexsezia] Still holding him as his sides heave - Rest. Just point us in the right direction. 

[TLOT] Down...


	288. Cave Rescue, Firehuman, Don't Eat the Birds

[Alexis] - Not what I'm used to doing, but alright

[Alexsezia] Puts him down gently and the big cat just slumps. She pulls out her pick and cracks away the rocks, heading swiftly down-

[Alexis] Works hard next to the other Alex, occasionally putting down a torch so they can see-

[Alexsezia] Opens a hole and then jumps to the side as an arrow comes out of it. 

[TLOT] Darts forward angrily and sticks his head in the hole, there's a lot of very panicked clattering noises before he backs out and throws a skull on the floor contemptously-

[Alexis] - Nice save

[TLOT] I don't have time for them right now. - Tail is lashing

[Alexsezia] Goes at the hole again- 

[TLOT] This way.

[Alexis] Follows and scan their surroundings, her eyes darting to every shadow-

[Alexsezia] Puts her pickaxe into a zombie - Stupid thing!

[Alexis] Draws her bow- I don't like this

[TLOT] Natural tunnel... - Sniffs the air and runs ahead of them, his eye lighting up the darkness somewhat-

[Alexsezia] I don't either, but my Herobrine can certainly be trusted to find our Steve. - Follows him

[Alexis] Shudders a little but keeps up with them-

[Alexsezia] Loses sight of TLOT, but the passageway isn't a branching shaft.

[Steve] Suddenly perks up and lets out a little coughing bark

[Deer] Perks up as well- What is it?

-White eyes appear in the darkness, quickly approaching-

[Deer] - TLOT?

[TLOT] Barrels out of the dark and jumps on Steve, the two of them roll and land curled up together with TLOT licking Steve's snout affectionately.

[Deer] - Sorry TLOT, it's my fault we're down here

[TLOT] Looks up at her - Shit.... you got stuck in a lower part of the house, didn't you?

[Alexsezia] Comes running up as well - Deerheart?

[Deer] - Yeah, the playroom. Oh, hello Alex

[Alexsezia] How in the world...? 

[Steve] Gestures making the tunnel bigger and digging with his claws-

[Alexis] Comes closer, sticking close to Alex- So how will we get her out of here

[Deer] Shouldn't be too hard, I do have creative in this form

[Alexsezia] We got down here from a surface hole, it's not too far.

[Alexis] - Yeah, let's get you guys out of here

[Deer] - Lead the way

[Alexsezia] Gauging the size the tunnel needs to be- Could we just use some TNT?

[Alexis] - Umm, I guess we could...

[TLOT] Show me where you want it.

[Steve] Worried chirp

[Alexsezia] Just a little bit of TNT. We're not going crazy here.

[TLOT] Prrp.

[Alexis] Shoots a spider that was coming closer-

[TLOT] Is turning stone blocks to TNT where Alexsezia is directing him too. 

[Alexsezia] Okay, you guys stay back- 

[Steve] Small unhappy noises-

[Alexis] Stands near Steve- Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon

[Alexsezia] Sets off the TNT, and the air is rent with the boom of explosions - 

[Steve] Claps his paws to his eardrums-

[Alexis] Flinches at the noise and makes a tiny whimper-

[Deer] - Alexis? Are you alright?

[Alexis] - Yeah, I just... Wanna be on the surface again...

-The dust clears and there's a large open space so they can advance, it's about halfway to the vertical shaft and Alexsezia and TLOT are already laying the next line of explosives.

[Alexis] Is fidgeting some-

[Steve] Coos at her questioningly.

[Alexis] - I... I think I should be fine... Just feels like these tunnels are small... Kinda remembering why I never liked mining much...

[Steve] Looks around them with a practiced eye and scurries away, there's the sound of claws ripping away rock and he comes back with a handfull of small items and holds them out to her. Theres a few iron ores, some coal and a chunk of flint.

-There's another boom from up the tunnel-

[Alexis] Flinches at the noise- Thanks Steve- She takes the offered items

[Deer] - It won't be much longer

[Alexsezia] Comes back- We still need to widen the vertical part, but that might be safer with picks-

[Alexis] - Can we... Hurry?- Starts heading towards the shaft

[Deer] - I could probably do that quickly

[Steve] Trots towards the thin shaft of light and looks up- 

[TLOT] is at the wall tearing at the dirt and stone- 

[Alexsezia] Is on the opposite wall working it with a pickaxe

[Alexis] Starts working a bit desperately-

[Deer] Stands on her hind legs and scratches away as well-

-There's a bit of a flash and Alexsezia swears as it begins to rain up top and the droplets fall down the shaft-

[Alexis] Of all times for it to start raining!

[Alexsezia] Just goes at the stone with more determination, they're pretty close to the top-

[Deer] Pulls down a large chunk of rock-

[Steve] Hops from block to block and emerges onto the surface first-

[Deer] Pulls away more chunks to make the opening bigger so she can get out-

[Alexis] Is starting to breathe a bit harder-

[TLOT] Stops digging to look back at her- Alexis?

[Alexis] - I'm fine

[TLOT] Eyes narrow - Somehow I doubt that... - He brushes her mind gently

[Alexis] Is feeling a bit panicked about being in the tunnel-

[TLOT] Don't worry, we'll be out soon. 

[Steve] Is scrabbling nimbly up the walls clawing out stone and checking the width against Deerheart

[Deer] - We're almost there

[Alexsezia] Gets to the top and starts breaking around the hole to make it bigger 

[Alexis] Is moving slower-

[Deer] Claws away at the ground a bit faster-

[TLOT] Goes back to hurry Alexis up the crude stairs

[Alexis] Sorry, I don't know what's wrong...

[TLOT] You're afraid of caves. 

[Alexis] - I don't think that's it exactly... I've been in caves before...

[Alexsezia] Came back down to help more - Alexis? You're afraid of small spaces? 

[Alexis] - I don't know... I'm usually above ground in the open...

[Alexsezia] That's bad when survival can hinge on mining the right materials...

[Alexis] - Like I said, Stevie usually does all the mining...

[Alexsezia] We'll work on it, for now though, come up. Let's get this crew back into the light 

[Alexis] Follows the others up into the rain-

[Deer] Makes sure the others are out of the way before she climbs up-

[Alexsezia] Dusts herself off- Good job all

[Steve] Leans on TLOT-

[Deer] - Does anyone know where Doc is?

[TLOT] Looks ashamed-

[Deer] - Or Yaunfen?

[TLOT] Yaunfen was with Markus last I saw.

[Deer] - Then I'll head over there, thank you for helping me get outside

[Alexsezia] You're welcome.

[Deer] Heads off for Lie's place-

[Alexis] Is taking some deep breaths, trying to calm herself

This message has been removed.

[Steve] Lowers his body and scratches on the ground a bit listlessly-

[Alexis] - Alex, the gift?

[Alexsezia] It was your idea. - She passes the item to Alexis and motions to Steve.

[Alexis] Fumbles a bit with the blanket before going over to Steve- Hey, Steve?

[Steve] Hrmm?

[TLOT] Is watching her curiously-

[Alexis] - Alex and I made this for you... Well, actually Alex did most of the work...

[Steve] Curious trill-

[Alexis] Tosses it over him- You know, since you're always making things for everyone else when they need comfort...

[Steve] Perks up and runs his fingers over the cloth, pulling it close like a cape. His eyes squeeze a little and he makes a soft noise-

[TLOT] He says thank you Alexis, and Alexsezia both.

[Alexsezia] Anytime. I think Alexis learned a lot. She'd never sewed before.

[Alexis] - Lots of finger poking

[Alexsezia] Pats her shoulder. - It gets easier-

[Steve] Snuggles down under the blanket. 

This message has been removed.

[Alexis] - So long as you enjoy it

[Alexsezia] You guys can come to my house to dry off. Come on Alexis, I'll walk you home.

[Alexis] - Oh, thanks

[Firebird] -Scuttles up to Lie's house looking for CN. He's wearing actual shoes and the hood of his cloak is up for once.-

-Notch's door is suddenly burst apart by a fireball as a blur of fur and feathers comes racing out-

[CN] Is flapping madly and actually manages to get some air. He however is not looking where he's going since his eyes are closed and he flies right into Firebirds head-

[Firebird] -Eeeps and spins around, snatching CN out of the air. He almost squishes the poor kid before he recognizes him and loosens his grip- Hey bud...

[CN] Panicked noises-

[CP] Leaps for the small bird-

[Firebird] -Straight up just goes to kick CP in the general body, hissing softly at the cat-

[CP] Is thrown back and growls at Firebird loudly, his eyes are still trained on CN-

[Firebird] -Coldly- I will personally stomp on you until either your bones break, or you fuck off, so I'd recommend leaving. -Holds CN to chest-

[CN] Little hops up onto Firebirds shoulder-

[CP] Releases a fireball at Firebird-

[Firebird] -Gets the crisped, but looks no worse for wear, but he did raise his arm so CN didn't get crisped-- I am the SUN. Fire is my element you fool. -Attempts to kick CP again, much harder than the first-

[CP] Jumps out of the way, hissing at the NOTCH-

[CN] Tries to get under Firebirds hood-

[Firebird] -Tries to Kick CP one more time for good measure only to let out an eep as CN tries to get under his hood. Snatches up CN and puts him to his chest again- Don't.

[CN] Confused noise-

[CP] Starts trying to circle Firebird-

[Firebird] -Ignores CP and starts toward Markus's house since the door got totaled- Just, don't go in my hood.

[CN] Is really confused but settles down-

[CP] Hunkers down and butt twitches towards Firebirds retreating form-

[Markus] Runs out the door and nearly slams into Firebird- Fuc-

[CN] Surprised chirp-

[Firebird] -Totally didn't nearly punch Markus for getting bumped into, nope.- Watch it! You almost squished CN!

[CP] Leaps at Firebirds back-

[Notch] CP NO! - It's VERY loud

[CP] Flinches and drops to the ground-

[CN] Scrambles for Firebirds shoulder in surprise at how loud Notch was-

[Firebird] -Steps back a bit, spooked-

[Notch] Strides forward and sweeps Cp off the ground into his arms- Just... stop...

[CP] Yowls-

[Notch] Tries rubbing his ears - I know we're all under a lot of... - really looks at Firebird- ...pressure?

[Firebird] -Awkwardly letting CN settle on his shoulder- ... Yes?

[Notch] Is standing at an odd angle trying to see under his hood - Why is your face covered?

[CP] Grumbles as he hunkers down in Notch's arms-

[Firebird] -Just tilts head to not allow Notch to.- Because it is. Do I need a reason? -Soft huff-

[Notch] Keeps petting him softly- Oh... is it because of your eye?

[Firebird] ... Yeah.

[CN] Hunkers down, making himself as small as possible-

[Firebird] You can see them both when I'm.. Fully human. My hairs different like this.

[Notch] So? If you're missing an eye it's no big deal.

[Firebird] -With emphasis- It bugs me more than it will anyone else.

[CP] Huffs and lays his teeth on Notch-

[Notch] You know... Doc has a pretty big jar of glass eyes in different colors in their lab. I think they basically make them for fun, and maybe shock value. If you asked I'm sure they'll give you one. - notices the teeth- I can feel that...

[CP] Puts a bit more pressure-

[Stevie] Comes running out to jumps in puddles-

[Notch] Winces - Cp...

[CP] Little growl-

[Firebird] Really? .. I'll have to ask at some point... So uh.. Why is everyone.. Not as they should be? I saw Flowey was in his bear form again..

[Notch] Doc updated the server with a bad copy of the snapshot accidently- he indicates the non-functional golem totem-

[Deer] Comes into sight, having heard Notch- Oh, so that's what happened

[Firebird] Ah. Alright.

[Notch] Then Cp and TLOT both chased them off. I'm not sure where Doc went.

[Deer] - That would explain TLOT's silence when I asked about Doc...

[Notch] He seemed really angry. I presume you found him somewhere?

[Deer] Shakes her head- No, I came to get Yaunfen first. I was stuck underground until Alexsezia and Alexis came and helped get us out

[Notch] Ah. Endrea has hir. In the house. Yaunfen is in their humanish shape.

[Firebird] -idly petting CN-

[Deer] - Could you get them for me? I'm afraid I wont fit...

[CN] Rubs into the pets-

[Notch] Yeah, hold on a sec. - Goes into the house, still carrying Cp-

[Yaunfen] Is reading a book-

[Deer] Looks at Firebird- Firebird? That's your secondary form?

[Firebird] I'm not sure. I'm fully human. I'm usually only partially. -Scuffs heel a bit- It's inconvenient.

[Deer] - But it can have it's uses

[Firebird] I guess.

[CN] Snuggles up against the outside of the hood-

[Notch] Comes back out with Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] - Mama!

[Deer] - Hello my little one, have you been having fun?

[Yaunfen] Nods eagerly-


	289. Alan Retrived, A Visit to the Office, Bath Time

[Notch] It's the people who aren't normally their second forms I'm worried about...

[Deer] - Like Steve? He seemed pretty distressed over it

[Notch] Wait, what? Steve has a second form? I thought he was just a normal Steve.

[Deer] - Yes, apparently he has a second form. It looks kinda like the light foots that NK brought here

[Notch] Light foots? Are they a tribe or something?

[Deer] - No, like a upright reptile?

[Firebird] Those raptor heathens? They stole my pie once. Not sure how they got up the tree to do so.. -Huffs-

[Notch] Huh. Wait, RAPTORS?

[gem] -waddle over to the group-

[Notch] AAA! - At huge space dragon-

[Gem] -flops over-

[Firebird] -Looks up at Gem- ..Huh.

[Gem] learning to walk is harder on four legs

[Deer] Bristles a little at the other dragon in surprise-

[Yaunfen] Looks up- Gem!

[Notch] Gem?! Since when did you....? Is this a space angel thing?!

[Gem] hey and doc made it for me.

[Deer] - I see, how are you holding up?

[Gem] we had to blow up the side of my house to get out of the hall way and I am still not use to walking in this form

[Yaunfen] - I'm stuck human!

[Notch] Human-ish kiddo. You still have your cute little horns and tail.

[Firebird] Same here... ..... Wait. Does that mean Flowey is stuck as his bear form? Oh hell..

[Yaunfen] Giggles-

[Notch] Flowey is a bear?

[Firebird] Yeah. A play on the term Ursa Minor/Major, I'm pretty sure.

[Notch] Geeze... half the server can shapeshift. I know it's aggravating to be stuck, but I'm almost jelous.

[Deer] - I'm just glad nobody is stuck anymore... At least not to my knowledge

[Notch] Um.... - he quickly types in the chat- Is anyone who shapeshifted trapped anywhere?

[NK] Not anymore. There way be a very large hole in the desert right now though.

[Flowey] No.

[Notch] Why in the desert? I thought your group was either underwater or in a tree?

[NK] I was helping Liz with hir little lair thing when I got transformed. We are beside the desert and Liz dug into it.

[Notch] Aww. Their making their own house? That's cute.

[NK] Very cute.

[Yaunfen] Goes over and tugs on Notch's tunic-

[Notch] still idly petting Cp- What's up Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] - Um, you should let Gambet know where Alan is

[Notch] OH... yeah, probably. I heard he was kind of a dick though... I'm not sure I want to talk to him...

[Deer] - Notch, he's probably very worried

[Notch] Yeeeeaaahhhh, but I don't want to get stomped for having the little guy. And I don't want Lie's house to get wrecked because he ripped into it.

[Deer] - Then what should we do?

[Notch] You're a dragon right now. Could you take Alan home? I can watch Yaunfen if you want.

[Deer] - Sure

[Stevie] Comes running over covered in mud and water-

[Notch] At Stevie - just... why?

[Stevie] - It's fun

[Gem] i'll come with you to help take alan home

[Deer] - Thank you Gem

[Gem] no problem

[Deer] - Could somebody get Alan?

This message has been removed.

[Yaunfen] - I'll get!- Runs inside

[Endrea] Looks as Yauinfen approaches- Did you forget something?

[Yaunfen] - Mama is going to take Alan home

[Endrea] - Ah, I see

[Alan] -look at the Yaunfen-

[Alan] -Snuffles-

[Yaunfen] - Come on Alan, it's time to go home!

[Alan] -Gets up and hesitantly scuttles up to Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Leads them outside-

[Alan] Going home now? -stretches and pauses just inside door- ... -Hesitantly scuttles out-

[Deer] - Hello Alan, are you ready to go home?

[Alan] Nope.

[Deer] - Well I think it's time. Your father has to be very worried about you

[Alan] -Huffs but nods- Ya..

[Deer] - Come on, lets go- Starts walking off slowly so Alan can keep up

[Alan] -Trots after Deer-

[Yaunfen] Follows after them-

[Gem] -follows after deer-

[Deer] Heads towards the castle, scanning the skies-

[Gambet] -soaring over the castle-

[Deer] - Gambet?

[Gambet] -Head turns and homes in on Deer-

[Gem] I just realized I left the gates at my house open I will see you guys later -is trying her best to run back but it's sloppy-

[Deer] - Be careful Gem!

[Gambet] -Glides down to Deer, spotting Alan-

[Deer] Waits patiently-

[Gambet] -As he draws near- What are you doing with it? -Squints at Deer as he lands-

[Alan] I was adventuring! She brought me back! -Scrambles up to Gambet and tries to scale up one of his legs-

[Gambet] Oh.

[Deer] - I believe xe spent most of the day with Endrea and her children

[Gambet] -Squints a bit at Deer- Ah.. so it was having a very productive day without telling me where it was going. -Cranes neck to give Alan an unamused look-

[Alan] You were asleep!

[Deer] Smiles a little- Yaunfen's at the adventuring stage too

[Yaunfen] - I like adventure!

[Gambet] Adventuring would be fine if it told me first. Just could have woken me up, Alan.

[Alan] You're grumpy when you're woken up.

[Gambet] ... -Sigh- True.. A note, at least.

[Deer] - Don't worry, there's plenty of adults around to keep an eye on them

[Gambet] Either way, I'll be taking it home now. Say goodbye, Alan.

[Alan] Bye!

[Deer] - Good bye

[Yaunfen] - Bye bye!

[Gambet] -Makes sure Alan is snug on his back before turning and flying off-

[Stevie] Is still splashing in puddles-

[CP] Irritated tail flicks in Notch's arms-

[Notch] Looks down at him- Just focus on your little brother being happy and settle down.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Stevie] Trips and falls into a particularly big puddle-

[Notch] checks on him- You're a mess. I think it's gonna be bathtime for you soon.

[Stevie] Giggles and runs towards Notch-

[Notch] Careful there, the cobbles can be slippery!

[Stevie] Hugs Notch's legs and looks up with a big smile- I love you father

[Notch] Smiles warmly- I love you too, even when you're a muddy mess.

[Stevie] Sneezes-

[CP] Squirms-

[Notch] Yeah... warm water bath.

[CP] Squirms harder-

This message has been removed.

[Notch] Looks back at the house - Um... Lie doesn't have a warm tub, or one at all, does she? Darn it... I've been putting off working in the basement and mines not done... - kinda deflates- I guess we're going to the castle... And Cp, stop squirming! - looks back- Hey Lie? Flux, is Lie awake?

[Flux] - Somewhat

[Notch] Hmmm..... I think I still have it... -Walks to the door- Hey Flux, I don't want to track mud in the house. Can you look in my trunk by the bed for that basket TLOT dropped off? Stick a wool square in it, I'll just carry Lie.

[Flux] Looks around and finds the basket. Putting the wool in before carefully picking Lie up and putting her in the basket- Here, I'll carry her

[Notch] Thank you. Come on Stevie, let's go.

[Stevie] - Okay- He reaches up for Notch's hand

[Notch] Sniffs a bit. - Cp? when was the last time you bathed? Actually I have an idea! - he kneels down and holds Cp out to Stevie. - Do you want to carry your brother? I'm sure you've ridden on his shoulders lots of times. You can be the big brother today.

[Stevie] Gasp and wide eyes as he reaches for his brother who goes limp in his arms-

[CP] Murder eyes at Notch-

[Lie] Snickers from basket-

[Notch] Corrects Stevie's hold so Cp is comfortable and resumes leading with a happy little whistle

[CP] Would spit a fire ball at Notch if he thought he could get away with it-

[Notch] Jumps a little as his phone rings. 

-There are two female voices on the other end as he picks up. They're obviously on speaker phone - 

[Notch] Hello? 

[Dofta] Way too excited- Fangbo told me your son is temporarily a little kid?! 

[Fangbo] She wants to see. 

[Notch] Weighs how much shit he'll be in later and makes a snap decision, he swings around quick and takes a photo with his phone of the muddy child happily cradling his catified brother. There's an answering loud chorus of AWWWWWWWWWWWW from the phone-

[Stevie] Tilts head curiously- Father what did you do?

[Lie] Peeks over the edge of the basket to check on her husband-

[Flux] Just smiles at the brothers-

[Notch] My friends heard you were a cute kid and wanted to see. Cuteness confirmed. 

-Small amount of soft giggling from the phone- 

[Dofta] He's adorable.

[Stevie] Gets closer and yells- Hi!

[CP] Ears flatten a little at the loudness-

[Dofta] Hi yourself! You look like you've had a fun day playing outside.

[Stevie] - Uh huh! We're going to go take a bath!

[Fangbo] Don't you have one in the house?

[Flux] - It's still in the process of being made

[Dofta] Who else is there? 

[Notch] Stammers a little bit - That's my girlfriend Flux. - You can hear the smile in his voice-

[Flux] - It's a pleasure to meet you

[Dofta] Hang on a sec- theres a click and a picture pops up on the phone of Fangbo and Dofta waving in a selfie. Behind them is part of the office. 

[Notch] Turns it so she can see and points to them. - This is Dofta and here's Fangbo-

[Flux] - And your relation to them?

[Notch] They helped build the game. They're programmers. Old coworkers and friends.

[Dofta] Aww

[Flux] - Ah, so from your world

[Lie] Stretches and rolls over- I'm so comfy right now

[Notch] Can I... send them a picture of you?

[Flux] - Of course

[Notch] Grins and moves around her a little to get a flattering angle. He snaps a pic and sends it. 

[Fangbo] That's your girlfriend? She's so elegant!

[Dofta] And she's a server?!

[Flux] - Yes, I was made from CP and Stevie's original seed

[Dofta] It's just... and we thought it was just a game...

[Fangbo] No one ever expected it would be able to create artifical life. Not just once, but in multiple ways?! 

[Dofta] I see cat paws? Are you carrying a cat in a basket?

[Flux] - That would be Lie

[Lie] - Tell them I say hi

[Notch] That's Lie, she says hello. we're all a bit out of sorts with this bad update. 

[Dofta] So I heard. I can get you a clean copy straight from the mainframe, but someone will have to come get it.

[Lie] - CP or I could sneak out as a cat...

[Notch] We'll still have to find Doc to get it patched in though...

[Lie] - Good point, so let's wait on that a bit

[Stevie] - Father? I feel mud in my underwear...

[Notch] You could get it and just hang onto it for now. We will need it. I'm sorry Stevie, let's walk and talk.

[Lie] - Do they have it ready now?

[Dofta] I'll go find a flash drive. Give me a minute.

[Fangbo] I'm staying on the line, you can use my computer to come out if you want. My laptop is on Dofta's desk-

[Lie] - Coast is clear?

[Fangbo] We're in a closed office. It's okay. Dofta just went down the hall, the mainframes near the rotunda.

[Lie] Stands up- CP? A bit of help?

[CP] Huffs a little but creates an opening for his wife-

[Lie] Jumps through and ends up on the desk-

[Fangbo] Awww, you're so fluffy and cute. 

-There are several new pokemon dolls on Dofta's shelves and she's also aquired a spider plant.

[Lie] Purrs a little- Thank you

[Fangbo] Sorry about the update. I don't know how the bad copies got into the mix.

[Lie] - Well sometimes Doc can be impatient

[Dofta] Comes back with a rather fragrant ham and cheese sandwich and a tiny green flash drive. - OH! You're so adorable! I've got it right here! I even brought you a sandwich for your trip.

[Lie] - Thank you, but in this form I only have room for one item in my inventory

[Jeb] Pokes his head in and starts to say something, but it's cut off by a squeak of fear at the sight of the cat-

[Lie] Crouch down and butt twitch before leaping at Jeb-

[Jeb] AAAAA!

[Notch] What's going on out there!?

[Lie] - Tell him bitchy cat

[Fangbo]- Holy shit!

[Dofta] Lie says bitchy cat?

[Notch] Oh dear....

[Lie] - It's fun to do that

[Jeb] Is on the floor in the hallway- Ow....

[Lie] Jumps back up on the desk-

[Dofta] Tell you what, take my kerchief - She lays the drive and the wrapped sandwich in the middle of a small floral scarf and ties the corners into a neat bundle-

[Jeb] From the floor- What are we giving them now?

[Fangbo] Just a snapshot copy. 

[Jeb] Thumbs up but doesn't get up-

[Lie] Picks the bundle up delicately in her mouth- Thank you, is there anything you guys need?

[Dofta] Nah. I hope this helps out. 

[Fangbo] Grins- Just send us more cute pictures.

[Lie] - Okay, we will- Hops back through the still open portal and into the basket

[CP] Closes the opening-

[Notch] Thanks guys. I'm going to go take my kids and get them cleaned up. I'll call you back when the hub-bub is over.

[CP] - I'm not a kid!

[Notch] How do you figure? I'm still older then you.

[CP] Grumbles and lays a bit flatter-

[Notch] Gives him a pat on the head. - I'm not rubbing your nose in it. Feel loved dammit. - He opens the side door to Doc's house and looks around the room. - There's a shower in here, but we should probably use the low pools in the lab, they're bigger and heated.

[Stevie] - We're going swimming?

[Notch] You can swim in it if you want. They're decently large. - heads down the steps- It's so quiet...

[Flux] - I wonder where everybody is...

[Notch] Deerherat is likely either hiding with Doc or looking for them, apart from that, I don't know. - The door gives a squeaky groan as he heads down the hall.

[Lie] - Who knows where Steve and TLOT are...

[Notch] Comforting eachother I hope. Whoops! - He steps on the button and the armor stand pops up from the floor and wobbles into a standing pose.

[Stevie] Jumps in surprise and almost drops CP. He whimpers a little-

[Notch] It's okay Stevie! You know Doc has a weird sense of humor.

[Stevie] Holds his brother a bit closer- Okay...

[Notch] Glances at the caged Endermites and bouncing slimes as they pass. - There it is. And thank goodness. I'm a muddy mess.

[Stevie] - No I am!

[Lie] Pops up to look over the edge of the basket- I think you both are

[Notch] Let me have Cp so you can strip off. - Reaches for him-

[CP] The moment he's out of Stevie's arm he starts trying to escape-

[Stevie] Is just throwing his muddy clothes everywhere-

[Notch] OW OW OW Cut it out or I'll just toss you in the lava side!

[Lie] - That would be bad, he's not fireproof like this

[Stevie] Standing stark naked and still covered in mud- I'm ready!

[Flux] Sets down some carpet near the edge of the pool and sits down with Lie-

[Notch] Freezes- He's NOT? -looks down at the cat- Oh geeze.... I'm sorry Cp... You know I wouldn't hurt you. -winces- Even though you're hurting me! OW!

[CP] - I will murder you if you put me in that water!

[Notch] Go ahead and get in Stevie. And Cp, you're filthy. Do you really want to lick that all off?!

[CP] - Who says I lick anything other than my mate?

[Stevie] Jumps in and it's up to about mid chest on him-

[Notch] Exactly- He casts about for a moment but it's impossible to hang onto Cp and get his clothes off. With a resigned sigh he hops in fully clothed and still holding Cp.

[CP] Loud angry cat noises as he tries to scramble for the edge of the tub-

[Stevie] - Father you're silly!

[Notch] My hands are just full of angry cat! - He's trying to get Cp moderately clean at least. The water is nice and warm.

[Lie] Snickers from her basket-


	290. More Bath Time, Cp Attacks, NOTCH Manual

[Notch] Scrubs Cp, wincing from all the scratches and then sets him on the edge of the tub without letting go-

[CP] Tail is whipping wildly-

[Notch] Presses his hands against the cat, scraping the hair down to squeeze the water out and squeezing his tail lightly from base to tip -

[CP] Hissing-

[Lie] Can't stop laughing-

[Stevie] Splashing around-

[Flux] Is watching calmly-

[Notch] Gives Cp a kiss on the head and lets go of him-

[CP] Darts over to the basket Lie is in-

[Flux] - Do you need any tending to Notch?

[Notch] Is pulling off his sopping clothes- Nah, I'm okay. Come here kiddo, it's your turn. - He works his fingers through Stevie's hair.

[Stevie] Laughs as he splashes more water-

[Flux] Stands and slips into the tub behind Notch, letting her clothes disapate and wrapping her arms around him-

[Notch] Smiles blissfully and settles back against her a bit- You make sure you get your nethers Stevie.

[Stevie] - I don't know how

[Flux] Rubs Notch's shoulders a bit-

[Notch] Just rub some water on them, it's easy.

[Stevie] - Oh, okay

[CP] Once certain enough attention is off of him decides to get a bit of revenge on his snickering wife and grabs the basket before flipping her into the water-

[Notch] Lunges to catch her in case she can't swim-

[Lie] Flails a bit in the water-

[CP] Smug expression-

[Notch] Dick move Cp! Especially since she's always cold. - He sets her on the edge and tries to squeeze out her fur a bit. - You look so small...

[Lie] - I feel really heavy...

[CP] - What? She was the one laughing at me being all wet

[Notch] Yeah, but she's a long hair Cp. It'll take her much longer to dry out.

[CP] - Eh, I'm warm

[Lie] - If you wanted to cuddle you could have just climbed into the basket...

[Notch] Squeezes out her tail-

[Lie] Is still pretty wet but at least isn't going to be dragging water everywhere like a mop-

[Stevie] Is hiding under the water-

[Notch] Gives her a hug- Just sit next to the lava. You'll be dry pretty quick.

[Lie] - I think I will

[CP] Whines a bit-

[Lie] - You have no reason to be whining

[Notch] Yeah. Cut it out. - He settles back in the water. His scratches sting but it still feels good after such a stressful day. He looks over at Flux and her hair is floating in a serene cloud around her-

[Stevie] Jumps up out of the water near Notch- Rawr!

[Notch] YIKES!

[Flux] Giggles softly- Seems somebody is picking up his brother's habits

[Notch] That's a frightening thought...

-There's a little bit of shuffling and a rythmic clicking noise from above.

[Flux] - Hmmm? What's that?

[Notch] Someone's home. I wonder who?

[Lie] - I could look if you want

[Notch] Nah, I think they're coming down anyway.

[Lie] Humms and curls closer to the fire-

-There's a bit of padding and more clicking and TLOT comes down the steps with Steve leaning on him, both of them start a little to find the others there. 

[Steve] Looks at Stevie and the cats and shakes his head sadly. -mmmmrrrrrrr.

[Stevie] Gasps and his eyes get wide at the sight of Steve-

[CP] Irritated noises-

[Notch] At TLOT- At least you seem more relaxed now...

[TLOT] I lost my temper... I'll apologize properly when I can.

[Lie] Trots over to TLOT- Better heat source

[TLOT] Mow? Oh, you're wet. Yeah. Okay. - He loafs next to the lava tub and flops over with his tail in a lazy U-shape.

[Steve] was clicking his foot claws on the floor as he walked and hunkers down by the tubs as well. -sigh- 

[Lie] Curls up and briefly sticks her tongue out at CP-

[Stevie] Bolts upright and rushes through the water towards Steve- Cool!

[TLOT] Pats Lie with a huge paw and lays his chin on the floor-

[Steve] Yips in suprise but can't get out of the way quick enough-

[Stevie] - Cool! Cool! Cool!

[Steve] Wide eyes- ???

[Notch] Stevie? You know that's your buddy right? That's Father Steve.

[Stevie] - Other Steve?- Gets a really big smile and bounces

[Steve] Mouth is open a little bit and he cocks his head at Stevie. His teeth are huge and sharp - Rowr?

[Stevie] Laughs happily-

[TLOT] You should have seen him mining Stevie, he was kicking the blocks out with those huge claws.

[Stevie] - That's so cool!

[Flux] Leans against Notch with a smile as she watches Stevie-

[Steve] Gives a little whistly sigh and pats Stevie on the head with a clawed hand-

[Stevie] Giggles before going over to grab CP-

[CP] Starts scrambling to get away-

[Lie] - I hope he gets wet again

[Notch] Suspiciously - What are you doing Stevie?

[Stevie] Getting brother

[CP] Is successfully grabbed-

[Notch] Whhhhy? 

[Steve] Turns a little bit, it's obvious he can't seem to get comfortable, partly because his tail isn't jointed much.

[CP] Is dragged back into the water-

[Stevie] - To show other Steve

[Steve] Scrabbles back a little so Cp isn't in scratching distance- snurf?

[TLOT] Steve's spent time around Cp when he was a cat before Stevie.- pauses- Though he says he's never seen him soaked to the bone like that before- 

[Stevie] - Oh...- In his disappointment starts lowering his brother farther into the water

[Steve] Scoots up and dips his paws in the water to lift Cp up again so he doesn't drown- Cuuurrow? 

[TLOT] No need for that Stevie. We like Cp, despite his attitude.

[CP] As soon as he's out of Stevie's grasp and leaps out of Steve's grip and bounds over TLOT to his other side-

[Stevie] - No need for what?

[TLOT] Dissapointment. Why don't you tell us what you did today that warranted a family bath. 

[Notch] Chuckles a little- 

[TLOT] Lifts his head to check on Cp, and starts to purr.

[Steve] Chrreep.

[Stevie] - I went outside and jumped in puddles after brother blew up the door!

[CP] Swats at TLOT-

[TLOT] Sounds like fun. Ow. Easy on the nose Cp.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Stevie] - And we had a bird in the house!

[TLOT] Oh! Cn! 

[Notch] Yeah, he's a little bird again. Firebird is stuck human and the two of them went off together.

[Lie] - Plus Stevie had his picture taken today with his brother

[Steve] Happy cooing- 

[TLOT] That sounds adorable- 

[Notch] I'll show you when I get out.

[Flux] Places a hand on Notch's leg- For now just relax

[Lie] - My husband also decided to drag me into the water

[TLOT] Ah, I was wondering why you were all wet.

[Notch] I will. This feels heavenly

[Lie] - I was nice and comfy in the basket...

[TLOT] Well now you can be comfy next to me. - He turns his glitch up to make himself even toastier-

[CP] Growls a little-

[TLOT] More happy purring. - Oh shush. 

[Steve] Dips a toe in the water-

[CP] Goes and bites TLOT's tail-

[TLOT] Lets out a growl of his own and it's much louder- 

[Steve] Eases into the water-

[CP] Still biting-

[Lie] - CP stop it

[TLOT] Opens his jaws near Cp and hisses at him, his teeth are as long as a persons finger and his breath is incredibly hot-

[CP] Moves away, but takes the tail with him-

[TLOT] Loud growl, and tugs his tail in little pulls to get it away from Cp- I am not a chew toy-

[CP] - Then get away from my wife

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake...

[TLOT] Puts a paw on Cp's head and gives him a push-

[CP] Stumbles backwards and hisses, dropping a bit of TLOT's fur-

[TLOT] Flips his tail up around Lie and growls at Cp- 

[Steve] Settles on the floor of the tub with his chin on the edge and rolls his bright blue eyes at Cp- Hufff-

[CP] Just starts pacing back and forth-

[Stevie] Goes over to Steve and touches his side-

[Steve] Twitches and looks back at him- mmr?

[TLOT] Decides to clean Lie, his tongue is hot and it's helping her dry faster.

[Lie] Purrs-

[CP] Leaps at TLOT's head to bite the ears-

[Stevie] - Can I ride you?

[TLOT] Pointedly ignores Cp's tiny teeth, and keeps cleaning Lie- Asshole. 

[Steve] Mrrp? Umm...

[TLOT] He says yes, if you put pants on first.

[Stevie] - But they're dirty

[Notch] I'll run them through my inventory, that should dry them too. - Humps up the edge to grab the clothes-

[CP] Still biting at everything he can get and even swipes at TLOT's face-

[Stevie] Bounces excitedly-

[TLOT] Flattens his ears and shuts his eyes- You're testing me...

[CP] - Then stop doing what you're doing!

[Notch] Gets everything but Stevie's shirt, it's over by the slime cage. He puts it away and takes it out again. It doesn't mend anything, but it does clean it. - Here you go Stevie-

[Stevie] Clambers out so he can put his clothes on-

[TLOT] Turns his head quickly and snatches Cp off his back before plunking him roughly next to Lie. - Enough of that.

[CP] Hisses at TLOT-

[Steve] Clambers out of the tub and just kind of bounces around, he's swiftly dry since his scales just shed the water. He hunkers down a little and watches Stevie.

[TLOT] Starts cleaning Cp as well, begining with a big lick on his face-

[Stevie] Once dressed he runs over and starts trying to climb on-

[CP] Fast rapid swats-

[TLOT] Uses one of his huge paws to hold Cp down and keeps licking him- 

[Steve] Helps Stevie a little and then holds his feet, so Stevie is on his shoulders before standing up-

[Stevie] Happy giggling-

[CP] - STOP THAT!

[Steve] Waits until he's situated and then lopes off up the steps, running around the perimeter of the lab and doing some little jumps from the steps. He's as nimble as a cat in this shape and corners on a single pixel-

[TLOT] Shoves Cp over and cleans his belly and nethers with one very hot and decisive lick-

[CP] Shudders and goes for an attack-

[Lie] Huffs and considers just flopping on her husband-

[Stevie] Loud happy laughing-

[TLOT] Gets his tail with a chuff of breath and then goes back to cleaning Lie with his ears pressed flat-

[CP] Goes for the attack again-

[Lie] - Can you press him in this form?

[TLOT] Yes, but I was trying not to make him more furious. He's not really hurting me, just annoying me. My furs pretty thick.

[Lie] - If you're sure...

[TLOT] Nuzzles her belly, which both protects his eyes and nose and makes her warm.

[Lie] Chirps at the nuzzling-

[TLOT] PUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR

[Steve] Does a few little kicks to show off for Stevie-

[CP] Spits a fireball at TLOT's back-

[Stevie] Almost slides off-

[TLOT] Loses some hair and lifts his head before roaring into Cp's face, it's like wind straight from the nether with a side order of angry spittle- 

[Steve] Holds Stevie's legs but slows down a little so he doesn't slide- Chrrreep?

[Notch] Winces at the volume-

[CP] Growls right back at TLOT- 

[Stevie] - Loud...

[Notch] Ugh. STOP FIGHTING WITH HIM CP.

[TLOT] You've got balls, I'll give you that, but you're being stupid and annoying right now.

[CP] Flinches and hunkers down to the ground- Oh fuck off

[TLOT] No. 

[Notch] Settles back down against Flux- Sheesh..

[CP] Still growling a little-

[Flux] Hugs Notch- It will be alright

[TLOT] Cp, you have a choice here. You can settle down with me and Lie and be warm and cozy or I can press you. I really don't want too since it requires concentration, but I will if you keep atacking me.

[CP] - Then stop getting your scent all over my mate!

[Lie] Cock's head a little- CP are you feeling alright?

[TLOT] Wait.... Are you having another energy buildup Cp? 

[CP] -Shut up

[Lie] -Well we still don't know where Honedge is...

[TLOT] If you want to make love to burn it off a bit you can take one of the empty rooms 

[Lie] Becomes a bright little ball- Uh... But... Um...

[TLOT] What? It's a huge house. It's not like you'll have no privacy. And you're even more adorable when you glow like that

[CP] Attacks again while TLOT is distracted-

[TLOT] Balls up with Lie in the middle- ow ow ow ow ow ow 

[Steve] Comes running back over with Stevie and growls at Cp

[CP] Swats at Steve-

[Stevie] Brother?

[Steve] is scratched and shoves Cp to try and knock him on the floor

[CP] Hisses as he lands on the floor-

[Steve] makes a protective sounding, angry bark at Cp

[CP] Angry growl-

[Lie] Sighs- He's not going to stop, is he?

[TLOT] He is rather single- minded today... And territorial. 

[Lie] - Well he did only just get sex back right before all this happened...

[Notch] Yeah they were inturrupted. 

[TLOT] No wonder he's pissed

[Lie] - I'm not sure if the berry is still in affect though...

[TLOT] just make some more. I'll lend you my energy if you need it

[Notch] you should give me the flash drive though, if you're going to be preoccupied. 

[Lie] - Er...- Glances at the now tipped over basket

[Steve] picks up the basket and shakes it a little. The wrapped sandwich falls out with a soft thump. 

[Notch] Notices that the wool square is in the tub now- fuuuuck 

[Lie] Mutters- God damn it CP

[TLOT] Gets the shape of it from their minds and gives Cp a shitty look- way to make things worse Cp

[Steve] Helps Stevie down and pokes the shiny wrapper, sniffing it intently

[CP] - What? How was I supposed to know it would fall in?

[Notch] deep sigh

[Stevie] -Do you want it?

[Steve] Nods a little- 

[TLOT] What is it? 

[Lie] - What fell in? Or the thing Steve wants?

[TLOT] I know about the flash drive already, Markus is very easy to read mentally. I was just being polite. 

[Lie] - Ah, well the flash drive HAD what would have fixed all this...

[Stevie] Works on opening the sandwhich for Steve-

[Steve] is super curious about the shiny foil wrapped around it

[TLOT] That's some really flimsy metal 

[Lie] - It's foil, it's usually meant for one use and to keep things fresh

[Stevie] Gets it open and offers the sandwhich to Steve-

[Steve] Takes a delicate bite, basically shearing it cleanly in half with his jagged teeth.

[TLOT] Ah, how odd.

[Lie] - It's really common out there...

[CP] Is waiting for the right moment to attack again-

[Steve] Makes a purring noise and gently takes the other piece in his teeth. He pads over and puts it on his husband's paw. 

[TLOT] Happily - Thank you.

[CP] Launches an attack again-

[Steve] Angrilly plucks Cp off TLOT and pushes him flat against the floor before hunkering down and leaning on him so the cat is pinned under his breastbone- Huffs

[CP] - FUCKER GET OFF!

[Steve] Makes a little bark that sounds a bit like 'nu-uh'.

[TLOT] Thank you for that as well my lamb. - He pulls a bit of ham off and sets it in front of Lie.

[Lie] Delicately nibbles on the meat- CP can get the next flash drive

[Deer] Is calling for Doc as she and Yaunfen look for them-

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Mada!

-They're wandering in a swampy area bordered by cliffs and there's an echo-y sneeze from somewhere far above-

[Deer] Encourages Yaunfen to climb onto her back before spreading her wings and flying up-

-At the top of the cliff is a midsized wooden cabin with it's back facing the cliff-

[Deer] - Love? Are you there?

-Around the front of the house there's a big hole in one of the walls, and a bit of snuffling from within-

[Deer] Lands as gently as she can-

[Yaunfen] - Mada?

\--It's quiet except for the wind and snow and the faint sound of breathing-

[Deer] Moves closer and sticks her head in the hole- It's okay love, I'm here

-There's a noise like claws on wood and some more snuffling-

[Yaunfen] Climbs down off of Deer and goes inside- Mada? Where are you?

-The dragon is curled up as best they can inside the small house. Their body is spanning two floors, filling the hallways and bunching up in the uppermost room. They're fast alseep but from the sound of their breathing they're likely not faring well in the cold.

[Yaunfen] Goes over and kneels by Doc's head, touching the snout- Mada?

[Doc] Eyes open slow - Yaunfen? Yaunfen! - Xe purrs a bit-

[Yaunfen] - Mada! Mama's here too!

[Doc] Is she mad at me?

[Deer] - Not at all love

[Doc] Thank goodness... TLOT took a chunk of my tail he was so angry...

[Deer] - I assure you he's significantly calmed down by now

[Doc] Good. - Xe busks against Yaunfen a little. They don't have much room to move. - I fucked up...

[Deer] - It's okay, mistakes happen

[Doc] Can I get a hug if I come out? - Xe snuffles a bit-

[Deer] - You can get more than that

[Doc] Scuttles along and phases through the front of the house into a little coil on the ground-

[Deer] Moves right up next to them, spreading a wing over them while Yaunfen comes and snuggles under her other wing-

[Doc] Sticks just hir head out to sneeze again and then scoots back under- How are the others?

[Deer] - Upset, but otherwise fine. Gem was stuck in her house and it sounds like BEN had to use bombs to get her out

[Doc] Cp lost his marbles too... And oh gods... Firebird and Herabrine?

[Deer] - He's with Lie and Notch and Stevie

[Doc] Cn? Am I forgetting anyone else?

[Deer] - Firebird is completely human, I don't know about Hera, CN is once again a bird...

[Doc] Groans, and then sniffles again. - The worst thing is, I came up here because I was panicked and now I think I have a cold. And I fell asleep fighting with my command block because for some stupid reason the wi-fi signal is weaker if you get away from the ground level of the seed.

[Deer] - How odd... Well why don't we get you back down there and warmed up

[Doc] It's too bad I'm too big for a ride. I could really use it. 

-There's the sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden stairs leading up tp the plateau-

[Deer] Perks up and pulls Yaunfen a bit closer to her side-

[Buff] Comes into view, shirtless despite the cold and looking elated. - You leave interesting looking dragon tracks Deerheart!

[Deer] - Buff! What are you doing up here?

[Buff] Following you!

[Deer] - But why?

[Buff] Because you went off in a direction I'd never seen you go and I couldn't find my Herobrine. Also I've never been over here before. The cold is nicely invigorating.

[Deer] - Well we're about to head down to warm up

[Buff] Ah. Do you need any help? Doc looks a bit rough. 

[Doc] I feel like cracked cobbles...

[Deer] - That would be appreciated

[Buff] Hey! That reminds me. I have something I wanted to try anyway- He marches determinedly towards Doc, who suddenly looks worried.

[Yaunfen] Peeks out from under Deer's wing to watch-

[Buff] Deerheart, can you move your wing please?

[Doc] Ummm?

[Deer] Pulls her wing back-

[Doc] Is still balled up and hir eyes go wide as Buff crouches and works his hands under hir belly-

[Buff] Makes the smallest grunt of effort and picks up most of the dragon- 

[Doc] Wooaah! 

[Buff] He wobbles a little as they unspool with him under the chest area. 

[Doc] Wiggles hir lifted front feet in consternation-

[Deer] Moves to support Doc-

[Doc] I'll walk! It's okay!

[Buff] Hmm. If you were shorter or scrunched up I might be able to pick you up completely... Oh well. 

[Deer] - I know, why don't you run ahead of us Buff and get something warm ready for Doc

[Buff] Righty-O! Wait... where are we going?

[Deer] - The space where Doc built this body for me. It's large enough for both of us

[Buff] I know where that is! I'll get right on it! - He jogs off back down the stairs- 

[Doc] Holy crap he's strong...

[Yaunfen] - He lifted Mada!

[Doc] Yeah. I'm so glad he's friendly. - Sneezes again-

[Deer] - Let's hurry and get you warmed up. Come on Yaunfen, climb back up onto my back

[Yaunfen] - Yes Mama

[Doc] Heads down the narrow stairs. The chunk of fur missing in hir tail is readly apparent from behind-

[Deer] Flies down since her body is wider, but is staying near Doc-

[Doc] Gets a bit better color as they get down to the swamp area. Xe turns to watch her fly- Did you have any trouble my love?

[Deer] - A bit, I was down in the playroom when this happened

[Doc] Oh... How did you get out?

[Deer] - I had some help from Steve and then later some from TLOT, Alexsezia, and Alexis

[Doc] Skirts along the coastline- Good. If everyone pulls together to help out when there's a crisis then at least I did one thing right.

[Yaunfen] - I had fun playing today with the others after Mada left!

[Doc] Sorry to rush off. But I trust Endrea and Markus to babysit. Oh gods.... what about Gk?! He must be furious..

[Deer] - We can check in on everyone once you've warmed up and are feeling alright

[Doc] Snuff- Okay. - Xe hits the warm sand and shakes hir mane a little, climbing the sandhill into the desert-

[Yaunfen] Yawns-

[Deer] - I think it's almost time for somebodies nap

[Doc] Nap sounds good- Xe pads around the side of the shrine-

[Deer] Heads for the large opening to the overhead ahead of them- Don't worry, I'll make certain we aren't disturbed

[Flowey] -Slowly shuffling through the sand, he is one huge bear. He hasn't noticed them-

[Yaunfen] - Mada look!

[Doc] Bristles and hisses unintentionally-

[Flowey] -Head snaps to the side, eyes homing in on them- .... -Snuff-

[Flowey] -Shuffles toward them-

[Deer] - Calm yourself Doc, it's probably one of our friends

[Doc] Scrunches hir head back in a decent impression of Pinwheel- Who's a bear?!

[Flowey] -Snuffs at Doc, an amused smile on his snout-

[Deer] - I'm sorry, we're not familiar with you in this form... Who are you?

[Doc] Fluff ball, even the fuzzy yellow fur is standing. Hir spirals give the tiniest crackle of static-

[Flowey] -Turns head and gestures at the collection of flowers on one side of his neck. Its a lot of flowers at this size-

[Deer] - ... Flowey?

[Flowey] -Nod nod nod-

[Flowey] -Happy bear sound-

[Doc] Flowey? I didn't know you could be a bear. Can you talk at all?

[Flowey] -Gives a vague "smaller" gesture-

[Doc] Oh well... are there any other shapeshifters in your group I don't know about?

[Flowey] -Thoughtful look- ....... -Shakes head-

[Buff] Walks around the corner of the hill reading a thin book and quickly stows it away. Not quickly enough for Deerheart to not see what he was doing though.

[Doc] Sorry I hissed at you. -

[Flowey] -Soft snuff and smile-

[Deer] Gives Buff a curious look-

[Buff] Fails to look innocent. He's a terrible liar- I got your soup and stuff!

[Deer] - So what were you reading?

[Flowey] -Shuffles toward Buff curiously at mention of soup-

[Buff] Nothing! - He plunks out an entire cauldron of Oonion soup and the smell wafts everywhere- Wow that's a big bear!

[Yaunfen] - Mada, food?

[Flowey] -Sniffs cauldron a bit-

[Doc] I think we might need more... - Xe copies the cauldron and moves the copies over a bit- I don't think you'd like this Yaunfen. It's not really sweet. 

[Buff] The oonions are kinda sweet.

[Doc] That's not good enough

[Flowey] -Just tries some right out of the cauldron curiously. Unsure bear noises-

[Doc] Ruffles around in hir inventory- All I have on me is some coal licorice wheels and a huge peppermint [it's as big as a cake] -

[Buff] offers Flowey a bread loaf-

[Yaunfen] Leaps for the peppermint-

[Flowey] -gently Noms both loaf, and part of Buff's arm-

[Buff] Lets go of the bread and pulls his arm out- That tickles!

[Doc] Lets Yaunfen have it with a smile and laps a bit of soup, it's nice and warm.

[Deer] Moves behind Buff- So, what book are you reading?

[Flowey] -Chew chew bread before flumping down beside cauldron and watching Doc and Yaunfen-

[Buff] Nervous laugh- I'm not reading anything!

[Deer] - Liar, I saw the book you just tried to hide

[Notch] Eheheheeheee.... - A little flushed from his pitful effort at subterfuge.

[Deer] - Sooo, which book is it?

[Buff] A little pleading- I'm not supposed to talk about it!

[Deer] - Oh come now, you know I can keep a secret

[Buff] Ngggghhhh! I can't!

[Deer] - Buff, it's not as if I haven't read most books on the server, I've probably already read it

[Buff] It's not like that!

[Deer] - Then what is it?

[Buff] Looks near crying - I can't talk about it! I'll get deleted!

[Deer] - What? Is somebody threatening you?

[Buff] No! It's just! Those are the rules!

[Deer] - Buff... Don't you trust me?

[Buff] Looks unhappy - I trust you.

[Deer] - Buff, I'm the server, I should be aware of potential threats so I can help stop them

[Buff] It's not a threat... it's just something new, that I'm responsible for...

[Deer] - What is it?

[Buff] Something from the update....

[Deer] - Will you show me? Please?

[Buff] No. I can't show it to you. It's for NOTCHs only. Or else...

[Deer] - Buff please...

[Buff] Is genuinely disturbed and unhappy. - No. I can't risk it. It's nothing bad though. I'm just not supposed to show it to anyone.

[Deer] - So it's something related to NOTCH's... I wonder if Markus ended up with one...

[Buff] Without thinking- No, because Markus isn't an AI, whoops...

[Deer] - Oh really?

[Buff] Takes a careful step back, ready to bolt-

[Deer] Pounces on him-

[Buff] Is pounced and makes a suprisingly high-pitched squeak-

[Deer[ - Come now, just tell me

[Buff] Very quietly- It's a handbook for NOTCHs. But I can't show it to you!

[Deer] - Is that all?

[Buff] Yes! But it's important! And I'll be deleted if I let it slip!

[Deer] - Oh alright- She gets off of him

[Buff] Breathing heavy and obviously relieved-

[Deer] Turns her attention back to Doc and Yaunfen-

[Doc] Is snoring peacefully beside an empty cauldron.

[Yaunfen] Is sleeping curled up next to Doc-

[Deer] Smiles and goes to lay next to them-


	291. Cn Molts, Snapshot Issues, The Flash Drive, Notch in Lj's Domain

[CN] Is busy pulling apart the pages of a book and shredding them-

[Firebird] -Walks across the room to look at what CN's demolishing- .. What doing, CN?

[CN] Chirps and proceeds to pull apart another page, pushing some of the shredded parts in a rough formation of a nest-

[Firebird] Ah, nesting. Your nest will just fall apart like this, bud. -Pulls a chair up and starts fiddling with the paper mess, weaving the shreds into a more firm nest-

[CN] Watches curiously as he jumps around a little. He then starts prepping more materials-

[Firebird] -Adds materials as they're given, making the nest bigger and more appealing.-

[CN] Scratches himself, and then scratches again a bit more vigorously-

[CN] Panicked noise as he pulls a feather out-

[Firebird] -Looks at CN, pauses- ... Are you molting, CN?

[CN] More panicked noises, he has no idea what's going on-

[Firebird] -Reaches over and gently scoops CN to him, gives the bird a few testing rubs-

-Some feathers are loose and ready to come out-

[Firebird] Yeah, you're molting. Remember when I said birds naturally loose their feathers?

[CN] Little nod-

[Firebird] That's what you're doing. You're molting.

[CN] Long sustained worried screeeeeeee-

[Firebird] Nono- It's fine. They grow back.

[CN] Hunkers down farther into Firebirds hand and tries to reinsert the feather he pulled out-

[CN] Doesn't really succeed-

[Firebird] Stop that. -Takes feather from CN and sets it aside-

[CN] Flaps his wings a bit angrily-

[CN] He hops out of Firebirds hands and tried to grab the feather again-

[Firebird] Are you really going to do this? -Just moves the feather out of the way-

[CN] Angry noises-

[CN] He opens his mouth wide and makes multiple screeching noises-

[CN] Flaps hard and manages a short hop flight to Firebirds shoulder-

[Firebird] Are you hungry? Is that why you're being a little turd? -Head turned to look at CN-

[CN] Another screech-

[Firebird] I don't have any food on me.. -Sighs and gets up, moving through the tree to the cooking layer, shuffling about to find something that would be easier for CN to eat. When all else fails, there's always seeds.-

[CN] Hunkers down before attempting a big leap to the counter-

[CN] Lands poorly and goes sliding along the counter, a few more feathers coming out as he does so-

[Firebird] -Trails after CN- A for effort. Yeah.. You're definitely molting. -Picks up the scattered feathers and sets them where CN can't reach before rummaging in a chest under the counter- Hm...

[CN] Attempts the flight to get the feathers-

[Firebird] -Pops back up with a few things in his arms-

[CN] Flips onto the counted trying to look innocent-

[Firebird] ... -Squints at CN-

[CN] Chirps-

[CN] Is eyeing the feathers-

[CN] Decides food is now important at the moment and hops over to Firebird-

[Firebird] -Has started making birdfeed hell out of various seeds-

[CN] Isn't sure about what he's looking at-

[CN] Scoots closer and take a tentative peck-

-It actually doesn't taste that bad-

[CN] Starts scarfing it down as quickly as possible-

[CN] Once finished eating he starts heading back towards the feathers-

-There's a sudden knocking on the front doors to the Mojang office-

[Tokig] Goes to answer it, and looks through the tall glass door- Hello?

-There's a female officer outside-

[Officer] - Hello, my name is Officer Licht, I'm here to speak with Mr. Bergensten- Holds up a badge

[Tokig] Jeb? He's here someplace. - He does the passcode- Did someone hit his car? Oh no! Is his wife and child okay?!

[Licht] - No, this has to do with a missing persons case

[Tokig] Oh, okay. This way please. - He heads past Dofta's office and there's some cheerful chatting from within. 

[Yster] Walks by with a coffee cup and makes a suspicious face at the officer- 

-Jeb's office is empty- 

[Tokig] Um. 

-There's the sound of a toilet flushing and Jeb comes out of the bathroom- 

[Jeb] Oh! Hello?

[Licht] - Mr. Bergensten I presume?

[Jeb] Yes? Is there some kind of problem?

[Licht] - Mr. Bergensten I'm Officer Licht and I'm here to talk to you about a missing persons case

[Jeb] Um... Who's missing?

[Licht] - Markus Persson

[Jeb] He's not missing. He's just out of the country. He had some medical issues.

[Licht] - That's not what the records show us. Other than the automatic payments made for bills, rent, and other such items, he has not made a single transaction.

[Jeb] So? He's got cash out the wazoo. Do you have any idea how much he sold out for?

[Tokig] Slinks away as they're talking

[Licht] - There has been no action from his card and he has not physically visited his bank either

[Jeb] Then it's some kind of mistake. I promise you he's not missing.

[Licht] - It's a mistake? Highly unlikely for how long it's been happening. It would have been noticed on the bank summaries. We've also been to his apartment and it show's signs of struggle and having been left rather suddenly

[Jeb] So he's a slob. It's not like he has a girlfriend or anything.

[Licht] - Shelves ripped off a wall are not slobbiness

[Jeb] Did he get robbed maybe? Since he hasn't been home for a while?

[Licht] - All things of value are still there Mr. Bergensten. The only activity we've seen coming from him is his phone records, all of which lately have been to this office or to people in this office. And they do not originate from out of the country

[Jeb] Then he might not be telling me the truth about where he is, I'm not his mom. But I have spoken to him recently. So he's not missing.

[Licht] Narrows her eyes- Then call him

[Dofta] Comes surrying up [Tokig told her what was happening] 

[Fangbo] Is clutching her phone and looks determined. - 

[Jeb] At them directly - The officer here wants us to call Notch.

[Fangbo] Why? He's working on a huge project and he's really busy. I just spoke to him myself less then an hour ago.

[Licht] - Doing what?

[Fangbo] You know what a machinama video is right?

[Licht] - Vaguely

[Fangbo] He's making a movie. A gift for the fans.

[Licht] - And that takes up all of his time? Not even time to call for take out or go to the store for food?

[Dofta] Dry look - I guess you've never done 3D modeling...

[Licht] - No I have not. Can I see what he's been working on?

[Fangbo] Holds up her rather large smartphone and scrolls through some still shots. There's Flux and Stevie holding Cp and Yaunfen grinning hugely, and Endrea looming menacingly from the top of Lie's house- These are just test shots, but his signature character modeling is obvious-

[Licht] - I see, but I do know that human's have basic needs and he seems to be meeting none of them at the moment. So I'd still like to speak with him

[Fangbo] Fine- She dials the phone and it rings on the other end. 

[Notch] Got out of the tub and is half dry and getting dressed. - Hey Fangbo, what's up? Do you have more update news for me?

[Flux] Goes to take her mist form to reform next to Notch and finds that she can't- Oh dear, it appears I've been affected by this update as well...

[Notch] It's okay, I shouldn't be long.

[Fangbo] There's an officer here that's looking for you. It seems someone reported you missing. 

[Notch] Oh...

[Licht] Holds out her hand for the phone-

[Fangbo] Passes it reluctantly-

[Licht] - Mr. Persson? This is Officer Licht

[Notch] Markus here. Can I help you with something?

[Licht] - Yes, can you tell me you're whereabouts at this time?

[Notch] I'm staying with friends.

[Licht] - Where?

[Notch] Am I not allowed to be a rich eccentric? I dropped off the grid because I didn't want to be bothered.

[Licht] - And yet you've haven't made a single transaction other than your automatic payments

[Notch] I had a mattress full of cash and set out on a walkabout. It's my right. This isn't a police state.

[Licht] - Mr. Persson, would you be so kind as to take a picture of your current whereabouts?

[CP] His ears are tuned towards the conversation-

[Notch] Not right now, no. I have a filter set on my camera and I'm using it for a project.

[Licht] - Mr. Persson this is not a request

[Notch] What are you going to do, arrest me for being unhelpful? I'm a busy man miss, and I can afford the best of lawyers.

[Licht] - Sir you are currently considered a missing persons, it is my job to find where you are and clear any misconception

[Notch] Look... I've got my hands full at the moment. Call me back in an hour and I'll send you a picture. Hell I'll send you a short video. I promise. Let me finish what I'm doing so I don't have to set all this shit up again from scratch.

[Licht] - I will require you to show yourself in this video as well Mr. Persson, but I still need an address so we can verify where you are

[Notch] I'll think about it. Just call me back. - Hangs up the phone

[Licht] Stares at the phone, incredulous- Think about it?- She scowls- If he calls back, you are to let me know immediately- She hands Jeb a card

[Jeb] Palms the card, still in shock. 

[Fangbo and Dofta] Are trading nervous looks-

[Licht] - I'll show myself out- She passes Fangbo's phone back to her as she passes

[Notch] Stares at the phone. - Fuck....

[Flux] - Is everything alright?

[TLOT] You need a photo of yourself in a place that looks real?

[Notch] I've been reported missing. A police officer just called trying to verfiy where I am...

[Lie] - That's no good...

[Steve] Little bark from Steve-

[TLOT] That's... brilliant...

[Steve] Beams- 

[TLOT] whispers into Notch's mind. 

[Notch] Gets a resolute look

[Lie] - What is it?

[Notch] But I need to look like I did before...

[TLOT] You were kinda fat.

[CP] - What are you guys talking about?

[Stevie] Is just running around-

[Notch] And my hair....

[TLOT] I'll put it back

[Notch] Makes a sad face

[Flux] - What needs to be done exactly?

[Notch] I have to shave my head.

[Flux] - Shave?

[TLOT] Remove. Make it bald again.

[Flux] - Would you like me to do it?

[Notch] I don't want to do it at all. But if you have a quick way, go ahead.

[Flux] Climbs out of the tub, her robes forming around her. She reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair, letting a bit of her magic course through it- There, now nobody will be able to tell

[Notch] Reaches up and can still feel the invisible hair. - Thank you Flux.

[TLOT] Beckons him over and puts a paw on his belly, drawing it out to give him a little gut again.

[Notch] Ugh...

[TLOT] Doc has some street clothes in hir room.

[Lie] - I don't like this...

[Notch] I hate it too. But if it gets them off my back... Cp. I need you. No bullshit or running away. Please.

[CP] - What for?

[Notch] To protect me. - 

[Steve] Gets off of Cp and backs away respectfully-

[CP] - And how the fuck am I supposed to do that as a cat?

[Notch] Because you're a creepypasta - Picks him up and starts to walk away-

[CP] - Still don't know what you want me to do as a cat

[Notch] Heads up from the lab and goes back down into Doc's room. He's never been in there before and LH mews at them from the bed-

[CP] Hisses at LH-

[Notch] Pokes around and finds a black jacket and some black pants. He puts Cp on the bed and hops around putting them on. 

[LH] Mew?

[CP] Growls-

[Notch] Pats Lh and picks Cp up again to go back up the stairs- Doc has some weird shit in their trunks....

[CP] - Gee, really?

[Notch] Heads outside and starts hoofing it down the road that follows the coastline. They're already running short on time.

[CP] - Still have no idea what you want me to do...

[Notch] Breaks into a run and heads around the bar before stopping at a rather ominious gate and looking at the foreboding trees beyond. - I need you to get me inside safely.

[CP] - LJ's circus? Your funeral

[Notch] It's real in there. From what I've heard. Good enough for a photo.

[CP] - And an abandoned circus won't seem weird to an officer?

[Notch] I'll try and keep the trees in the background. It's afternoon here, hopefully it's the same time of day in there?

[CP] Should be unless LJ is in a mood...

[Notch] Should I... knock?

[CP] - Nah, just walk right in

[Notch] Okay.... - He squeaks open the gate and closes it gently before venturing into the trees.

[CP] - Times running low~

[Notch] Moves a bit faster-

-The tree's go from blocky to natural in a near imperceptible shift. Circus music can be heard in the distance and the tops of tents can barely be seen-

[Notch] Reaches the open gate and looks down at himself. he looks as real as he did irl - That should be good enough-

[CP] - So go ahead and take your picture

[Notch] I think she'll want more then that. And we should probably talk to Lj so he'll know we're here and not attack me while I'm on the phone or something-

[CP] - Eh we'll be fine

[Notch] Bites his lip and looks around uneasily-

[CP] - Tick tok

-After a few moments Notch's phone begins ringing-

[Notch] Picks up - Hello?

[Licht] - Mr. Persson, I assume you've fixed the filter problem on your phone?

[Notch] Yep. I'll take a selfie right now. Choose your expression so you know I didn't have it saved-

[Licht] - An orgasm face

[CP] Sputters out a quiet laugh-

[Notch] Just delete it afterwards please. - He puts Cp down and tries for a decent o-face before snapping a pic and sending it-

[Licht] - I've got the photo. Now where are you?

[Notch] In the country, like literally. Nowhere middle-of. Staying on a farm with some friends. I'm not taking house shots though, they just got the kids down to rest and I've gone down the back 40 to avoid disturbing anyone.

[Licht] - An address Mr. Persson, so that we can check on you and confirm

[Notch] No. I have my reasons. I don't want to be found.

[Licht] - Mr. Persson, I am trying to do my job

[Notch] I realize that. Look- he turns the video recorder on his phone and shows himself and sweeps it around a little to show the trees before sending it- I'm fine! I'm fitter then I have been in years and I feel great. I'm not missing, and no one should be worried. You haven't asked me to prove my identity so presumably you know that's not an issue. I like my privacy.

[Licht] - Mr. Persson in order to confirm that you are safe and not in danger I do need to physically meet with you

[Notch] I'm not in the same country as you. That might take a while...

[Licht] - Which country are you in then?

[Notch] I'm not telling. But if you HAVE to see me. I can meet with you in a few weeks. I have to come back to Sweden briefly anyway.

[Licht] - Can you be more specific?

[Notch] No. I'm busy. I'll do my best, but I need more time.

[Licht] - As soon as you know, you need to tell me

[Notch] Is this a good number to reach you?

[Licht] - Yes, it's my work cell

[Notch] Then I'll stay in touch. Anything else?

[Licht] - If you are in trouble and can't say so out loud, do not hesitate to text me

[Notch] Absolutely. Understood.

[Licht] Then hangs up on Notch-

[Notch] Stands there for a moment glaring at his phone and then lets out a loud frustrated yell.

[CP] - Satisfied?

[Notch] No, not really...

[CP] - So, where are you going to hang out while you become physical again?

[Notch] I don't know. I don't want to burden Jeb. I guess there's always the bunker. Doc usually seems willing to watch over people.

[CP] - You do realize that your apartment is still an option

[Notch] Someone has to stay with me though. And they might be watching to see if I come back there.

[CP] - It's up to you- Lazily flicks his tail

[Notch] Unless you think one of the Slenders would be willing to lurk and do some mind-wiping, I don't think it's a good idea.

[CP] - I mean, Splender probably would, but he's also pretty absent minded

[Notch] I know... His hearts in the right place though. Honestly.... I kinda wish you cared enough to sit with me....

[CP] - Again not much use as a cat

[Notch] If we had the update files then you wouldn't be a cat anymore.

[CP] Irritated tail flick- Fine, but only because I can torment Jeb while getting the files

[Notch] Thank you Cp.

[CP] - Wait here- He opens a portal into Jeb's office

[Notch] Just leans against a booth. It's getting darker. - Trust me, I'm not going back in those woods alone.

[CP] Slips out onto Jeb's desk, looking around-

-The office is quiet, and the door is slightly open-

[CP] Slinks towards the door-

-There's a faint noise from the rotunda, just quiet chatting -

[CP] Quietly trots down the hall and keeps to the shadows-

-Dofta, Jeb, Fangbo and Tokig are sitting on the benches chatting intermittently, they're also sharing a six pack of beer that looks like it's been sitting in the breakroom fridge for a long time.

[CP] Tunes in on their conversation-

-They're just worried about Markus, but unsure how to help him. Fangbo is getting a little praise for her off the cuff lies about what Markus had been doing.

[CP] - What have you morons gotten into now?

[Tokig] Little fearful yelp-

[Jeb] Looks around wildly-

[CP] - Because of you, now he has to go through the rather painful process of becoming physical again

[Fangbo] Stands up - Where are you? We did our best! 

[Dofta] She was just going to keep pushing. We can't just... just.... murder nosy people!

[CP] - ... Yes you can

[Tokig] Looks very afraid-

[Jeb] No you can't dammit!

[CP] - But it's so easy~

[Fangbo] Starts looking around for Cp-

[Jeb] Psycho....

[CP] - Look down idiot

[Fangbo] Does so- Oh! - she points and Dofta comes rushing over- 

[Dofta] What a cute little kitty!

[Jeb] He's not cute. He's mean as fuck.

[CP] Hisses at them-

[Tokig] Hides behind a potted plant-

[Fangbo] Did you come here just to give us shit Cp?

[CP] - No, we need another copy

[Dofta] What happened to the other one?

[Jeb] Copy of what?

[CP] Turns away- It... May have fallen into the tub when I flipped my wife in...

[Dofta] You threw your wife in the tub? That's not nice. 

[Fangbo] Good one. Geeze.

[CP] - Hey, she started it

[Fangbo] I guess she's settlign into the griefer lifestyle. She is a brine after all. 

[Jeb] Copy of what?! 

[Dofta] We need a flash drive with a copy of the newest snapshot. 

[Jeb] Fine. I'll go do that.

[Fangbo] Sits down on the floor-

[Dofta] Does the same- How come you're a cat today?

[CP] - Because of the damn snapshot!

[Dofta] Oh! Sorry... If it's any consolation, you're a really handsome cat.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Fangbo] Well don't get mad. She's just complementing you. 

[Dofta] Is turning her can of beer against the stone floor with a soft scuffing noise. It's something dark and pungent, and the smell is wafting from the can-

[CP] Sniffs at the can-

[Dofta] Do you want some?

[CP] - I normally don't drink that piss water...

[Fangbo] It's pretty heavy, a cream stout.

[CP] Gets closer to the can and sticks his nose in the opening-

[Fangbo] I think there's a cereal bowl in the breakroom. - She stands up and walks away for a minute and then comes back with one of the unopened cans and a small bowl. She cracks it and it foams as she pours it into the bowl-

[CP] Starts lapping it up, a reluctant purr starting up-

[Dofta] Lifts her own can and takes a pull of it-cheers, it's been a shitty day. 

[Fangbo] Amen to that.

[CP] - You don't know the half of it

[Fangbo] Is also drinking- Preach it. We're listening.

[CP] - I hate this form for starters, plus I was forcefully given a bath, had sex interrupted, and was pinned down by a dinosaur

[Dofta] And I thought missing the bus and getting rained on was a bitch. 

[Fangbo] A dinosaur? I'm suprised you're not flatter then a lilly pad.

[CP] - A raptor, and that asshole was only using his chest to keep me pinned down

[Fangbo] That's some bullshit. Why is there a raptor on the server anyway? 

[Dofta] Who gave you a bath?

[CP] - Ask Jeb, he probably knows better than I do, and Notch gave me the bath

[Dofta] Markus gave you a bath? Who bathes a cat anyway? - drinks- They're self-cleaning. It's part of the perks of having a cat! 

[Fangbo] I will-

[CP] - Only thing I'll lick is my mate

[Dofta] Chuckles- Sassy!

[CP] - And I still haven't gotten more sex...- About half the beer is gone

[Fangbo] Well presuming Lie isn't pissed because you shoved her in water she might warm up once you're fixed, right?

[Dofta] Isn't she a cat too? Can't you just.... cat bang?

[CP] - No idea, and yes, but TLOT currently is curled around her

[Dofta] How come? Is it just a solidarity thing?

[CP] - She gets cold easily and was wet

[Dofta] Hey... TLOT's a shapeshifter right? Is he stuck as something too?

[CP] - Yup, a big gay golden cat

[Fangbo] Chuckles - Sounds fabulous.

[Dofta] Aww big kitty warming the little kitty. 

[CP] - Fucking getting his scent all over my wife...

[Dofta] I take it that's why you didn't join the cuddle pile?

[CP] - No shit

[Jeb] Comes back into the room a little bit too fast and trips on the junction between the carpet and the stone flooring, the little flashdrive tinks on the floor and skids over close to them before spinning to a stop- Ow....

[Fangbo] Geeze Jeb... You only had one beer.

[CP] Scoffs before going over to the drive and picking it up-

[Dofta] There you go. I hope your day gets better Cp. 

[Jeb] Incredulous eyebows-

[CP] - Yeah yeah, fucking whatever

[Fangbo] Grabs the other unopened can- We sent your wife with a sandwich. Do you want something for the road too?

[CP] - Don't need it

[Fangbo] gives the can a gentle drunken roll towards the cat-

-It pops into CP's inventory as he heads towards a computer-

[Notch] Is sticking close to the booth since it's a source of light as the sun goes down-

[LJ] Appears silently above him and grins as he begins extending his long arms down-

[Notch] Nervously hugs himself-

[LJ] Begins tickling Notch's sides-

[Notch] Incredibly girly high pitched scream and tries to run away, he's a bit slower since TLOT made him heavy again- 

[LJ] Just starts laughing- Oh that was wonderful!

[Notch] Stumbles and looks back clearly terrified-

[LJ] - What's wrong?

[Notch] Shrinks a little- You just... I'm a bit on edge anyway... And Cp's not here...

[LJ] - Oh? And what's he doing the old sourpuss

[Notch] Calming down a little- Getting a copy of an update for the server. We got a bad one and all the shapeshifters are stuck in their secondary forms.

[LJ] - Is that so?

[Notch] Sorry to intrude on your space. I had to take a selfie in a spot where I look like I'm irl.

[LJ] - Oh? And why is that?

[Notch] Wilts a little- Some cop is looking for me. I got reported missing. I was trying to fob her off for a bit.

[LJ] - I see, do you want me to take care of her?

[Notch] Nonono, it's okay.... I have to go out anyway. Put some affairs in order. I just know it's painful and I've been putting it off. - He hugs his knees a little.

[CP] There's a bit of a crackling as CP returns-

[LJ] Takes one look and just bursts out laughing-

[Notch] Did you get it?

[CP] - Yeah, now let's go

[LJ] Falls to the ground from laughing so hard-

[Notch] Is he okay?

[CP] - He'll be fine

[Notch] Follows Cp - If you're sure.

[CP] - Positive, let's get this to Doc so I can get back to being human

[Notch] Nods and scoops him up into his arms- Just tell me which way to head-

[CP] - Just keep going this way

[Notch] I think that might be the only time I've ever heard you eager to find Doc for any reason.

[CP] - Shut up

[Notch] Where do you think we should look?

[CP] - Fuck if I should know

[Notch] But you're good at finding people, aren't you? You're psychic.

[CP] - Ask TLOT

[Notch] Over chat- TLOT? Can you tell me where Doc is? 

[TLOT] They're near the castle, but I think they're asleep because their thoughts are a bit disordered

[CP] - Well that narrows it down...

[Notch] Actually it does. Doc is big as a dragon. They'd find a big clear spot to sleep, so probably either the desert or the spawn.

[CP] - Then let's go


	292. Notch in disguise, Servers Get Real

[Notch] Emerges from the woods - Oh crap..... it's night.

[CP] - I have fireballs and you have a fucking shield

[Notch] Repositions Cp so he's facing over Notch's shoulder- You watch my back, I'll run for it.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Notch] Takes off at a dead run and starts huffing and puffing quite quickly-

[CP] Snickers a little-

[Notch] Pushes himself harder and breaks a little bit of a sweat-

[CP] Digs his claws in a little from being bounced around-

[Notch] Doesn't feel it as much through the thick jacket-

[CP] Blasts a zombie-

[Notch] Rests for a moment in the pool of light outside Steffan's house before rushing off again-

[CP] - Sloooooow

[Notch] Keeps running and there's a distinct irregularity to his breathing-

[CP] - You're not sounding good~

[Notch] Gets a stab of pain and makes a sharp noise-

[CP] - Relax, Doc will have potions

[Notch] Runs a bit farther and then stumbles, clutching his chest-

[CP] Perks a little-

[Notch] Staggers a few steps and then falls down completely. He's gasping for breath and the mobs catch up to them-

[CP] Launches fireball after fireball- Come on, surely you acquired healing abilities from ONE of us

[Notch] Takes a small wheezing gasp and passes out, suddenly despawning

\- /Player Notch was killed by [scramble of numbers and letters] system error/ -

[CP] - Shit!- Is already preparing to be barraged by the others. He takes off towards Notch's house

[Notch] Sits up in his own bed with a pained groan- Shit! Cp! - He grabs a sword and heads back outside to save the cat-

[CP] Is weaving between mobs, occasionally hearing an explosion behind him-

[Notch] Makes his way back as fast as he can and wades into the mobs, he's renewed from hitting his bed and his shield flickers as he's trying to fight and focus simulatenously-

[CP] Bursts into sight, setting mobs alight-

[Notch] Grabs him and takes off running for the closest structure, which is the village gates-

[CP] Still launching fireballs-

[Penut] See's him coming and fires arrows into the mobs to cover their escape- 

[Notch] Darts into the gate and collapses against the inside of the wall, wheezing painfully- 

[Penut] Sir...

[CP] - He's just being an idiot

[Penut] But... You lost your hair? And why are you so heavy?

[CP] - Because he's created a mess in the real world

[Penut] Looks skeptical- Shall I fetch someone?

[Notch] Starting to get his breath back-

[CP] - Doc if you can find them

[Penut] I wouldn't know where to look....

[CP] - Either spawn or desert

[Penut] Looks nervously out into the dark- But.... the mobs...

[CP] - Then get one of the damn skeleton guards

[Penut] Yes sir! - He takes a bone out of his inventory and smacks it several times on the wooden gate- 

[Ruby] Rides up majestically with her sash flowing in the night air.

[CP] - Get this fucking idiot to Doc

[Ruby] Chuck chuk to her horse and it leaps with a bony clatter over the fence. She scoops up Markus and grabs Cp as well before jumping the gate again and riding off into the night-

[CP] - Fucker you didn't need to grab me!

[Ruby] Frankly, I just felt like it. You're soft. - the horse clatters down the hill and heads for the castle- 

[Notch] The... desert...

[Ruby] Got it.

[CP] Growls and considers just jumping off-

-The skeletal horse pounds out into the desert and slows to a stop at the sight of the pile of sleeping dragons-

[CP] Fireballs a creeper-

[Ruby] Lets Notch down and he leans against the horse unsteadilly-

[CP] Jumps down as well and considers fireballing Doc-

[Doc] Is snuggled as close as xe can be to Deerheart and their tails are entwined.

[CP] - Well? Go wake them up, I'm bound to just send them running

[Notch] Manages to walk over and just thumps on the sand next to Doc. - Deerheart... would... keep them.... from bolting...

[CP] - Yeah but you're already over there

[Notch] Wheezes some more- 

[Ruby] Pushes Cp off the horse with a mean snicker-

[CP] Hisses at Ruby-

[Deer] Stirs a little-

[Ruby] Flips Cp the bird and rides off cackling-

[Deer] Opens an eye- Notch?

[Notch] Deerheart... My chest hurts....

[Deer] Quickly nudges Doc awake-

[Doc] Snurrrk blink blink- Notch?! - Xe raises up a little and then shrinks back at the sight of Cp.

[Deer] - Notch needs your help, urgently

[Doc] NOTCH! Why do you...? What happened?!

[CP] - He's in trouble~

[Doc] Examines him- Why are you wearing my clothes..? And what happened to your hair? Oh dear... you're? You're glitching? - Xe throws down hir command block - It's all that damn weight!

[Notch] Painfully hikes up his shirt-

[Doc] Shoves a paw against it - Don't look, any of you.

[Notch] Closes his eyes-

[Deer] Closes her eyes but keeps her head pressed up against Doc's side as support-

[Doc] There's a crackle around hir claws and xe skims off the extra fat. There's horrible moment where bone and organ is exposed and wobbles unpleasantly in the waning moonlight. The dragon takes the glob of pixels and quickly lays a single thickness from it back over the wound, whip stitching it awkwardly around the edges. 

[Notch] Lets out a pain-filled moan and then sliumps again, near fainted-

[CP] - You done yet?

[Doc] Yes. Poor Markus. You did right bringing him to me. 

[Deer] - Why was he carrying so much weight?

[CP] - Because he's in trouble irl

[Doc] And the invisible hair?

[CP] - He has to look like how he did out there, but Flux didn't want to completely deprive him of his hair

[Doc] Well that was nice of her. I presume he'll tell me the rest when he's feeling better. It was nice of you to accompany him as well. 

[CP] - Didn't have much of a choice- Tosses the flash drive at Doc- Now fix everything!

[Doc] Picks up the tiny drive between two claws- What's this?

[CP] - A clean version of the snap shot, straight from the mainframe

[Doc] Oh thank goodness! -Xe plugs it in and starts typing furiously-

[CP] Waits tail swishing-

-There's a crackle as the update settles in and the option to shift forms reopens, also the iron golem outside Lie's house comes to life and shuffles aimlessly towards her garden.

[Doc] Shifts gratefully and turns to Deerheart and hir child expectantly-

[CP] Is human and very much naked- FUCK!

[Doc] Eyebrows up-

[Deer] Shifts back to human and hugs Yaunfen who is still sleeping-

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Flux] Felt the correction to the snapshot and take her midst form to reform next to Notch-

[Doc] Makes a quick copy ofMarkus's brown shirt and black pants and tosses them to Cp - high water mark is better then naked

[CP] - Fuck you I'm not wearing these!

[Notch] looks rough but is conscious - Flux... 

[Flux] - Shhhhh, I'm here

[Doc] Somehow I don't think my clothes would fit any better. - Xe picks up Yaunfen- Come on, get dressed and grab your father. It's dark out here and I don't feel like dealing with mob nonsense

[CP] - Fine, give me a minute- He teleports home briefly and comes back in his own clothes

[Doc] Heads into the shrine- 

[CP] Just drags Notch along-

[Deer] Follows them in-

[Doc] goes in and down into the kitchen, through the hall and the gold room and into the lab 

[Notch] Groans as he's pulled 

[Doc] Cp be careful dammit, I just stitched the whole front of his torso

[Flux] Prepares a bit of her magic to help Notch-

[CP] - So?

[Doc] Scowls at him before laying Yaunfen in one of the recovery rooms and tucking them in. 

[CP] - I mean the amount of pain he's in is nothing compared to what he's about to go through

[Deer] - CP you're making no sense

[Doc] Why would he be in more pain?

[CP] - He has to go irl

[Doc] Oh... well that's worth it in the long run.

[Notch] Ugggh....

[CP] - No, like he has to go, now

[Doc] Oh! Am I being volunteered to sit with him?

[CP] - I dunno

[Doc] You know, you could take a turn...

[CP] Stiffens a little- Why me!?

[Doc] Why not? Lie and I went last time. And Lie sat for me and Markus sat for Lie.

[CP] Groans- Fiiiine, where are we taking him

[Doc] Just use the bunker again. It should still be relatively clean and it's already full of Lie's flowers, including the healing ones.

[Notch] I don't care... lets just get it over with...

[Flux] - Then I'll go as well

[Notch] Looks at her lovingly - Thank you...

[Doc] I'll go fluff the pillows and stack the larder then. - Xe takes a small running start and breaks open a portal to the space- 

[CP] Calls out mentally for his wife and lets her know what's going to be happening-

[Lie] - Be safe and no murdering

[CP] - Not even a little?

[Lie] - Not funny

[Doc] Can be heard bustling about on the other side of the opening-

[Deer] - Flux, are you sure about this?

[Flux] - Consider it an experiment, so we'll know how you might respond

[Doc] Is setting up extra beds and turning on lights, testing the pipes and whatnot-

[CP] - You done over there!

[Doc] Is packing the fridge- Just about!

[CP] Grumbles-

[Notch] Holds his hand up- Cp... will you help me through? I saw how Lie faltered...

[CP] - Why not get Doc to help you?

[Notch] Because I asked you.

[CP] Scowls a little- Fine- Takes Notch's hand and pulls him up

[Notch] Leans on him a little and eyes the shimmering portal with trepdation. - I never thought I'd feel so much dread about just being in reality again.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever, let's go- He starts heading for the portal

[Doc] Comes back out and offers an elbow to Flux.

[Flux] Takes the proffered limb-

[Doc] Walks her through, spinning on one heel to catch her on the other side-

[Flux] Gasps and shudders as reality begins closing in on her-

[Doc] Reaches out for her-

[Flux] - This... This is so strange

[CP] Get's Notch to a bed-

[Doc] Helps her to a bed - I'm shocked you're concious....

[Notch] Goes limp as the pain hits him and passes out-

[Deer] Watches worriedly from the other side of the portal-

[Flux] - I don't think I will be for long- Her complexion is growing paler

[Doc] How do you feel?!

[Flux] - Weak, but not in any sort of pain

[CP] - That's not right...

[Doc] That's extrordinary! I wonder why? - Xe looks up at Deerheart hopefully-

[Deer] Looks at the divide between the two dimensions, she's a bit scared to cross the line-

[Flux] Slumps a little, her breathing picking up some-

[Doc] Pulls out the command block and slides her hand onto it, trying to get a bead on what's happening.

[Flux] The part of her putting off the most signal, is the part which is already physical, the flash drive around her neck-

[Doc] It's the flash drive... you already have a physical part! It's just mechanical!

[Deer] - Then that means...

[CP] - The servers may just transition faster than the rest of us...

[Doc] Color me relieved, and color you... weirdly pale? - Xe's really watching what's happening to Flux.

[Flux] - I think I need to lay down...

[Doc] Just lay back then- Guides her down on the bed-

[Flux] Looks over at Notch-

[Deer] Watches, nervously biting her lip-

[Notch] He's fast asleep-

[CP] - Well? Are you just gonna leave the way open?

[Doc] Looks at Deerheart, wondering...

[Deer] Looks at Doc and speaks quietly- I'm scared...

[Doc] I was too. - Xe gets up and walks to the hole. Letting hir mate see the wealth of details in hir physical form, and raising a hand to brush the glittering clear surface between the two dimensions.

[Deer] - But what about Yaunfen?

[Doc] I'll go back and forth, and TLOT and Steve will help, they always do.

[Deer] - But how will being out here affect my powers? What if I start changing things without even realizing it?

[Doc] I don't know. But that would be amazing.

[Deer] Tentatively reaches for Doc's hand-

[Doc] Reaches out as well and opens hir arms for Deerheart-

[Deer] Steps through and shivers, pressing in close to Doc-

[Doc] Sighs against her- My love...

[Deer] - I agree with Flux, this feels so weird

[Doc] You look amazing though. - Xe runs hir fingers through her hair- I would have never guessed it would be simpler for you....

[Deer] As Doc runs hir fingers through Deer's hair the strands seem to separate into thinner pieces-

[Doc] It seems to be, seperating?

[Deer] - I feel woozy...

[Doc] Guides her to a chair- I want to show you something-

[Deer] - What is it?

[Doc] Draws her attention to a computer that's raised in the center of the room with a faraday cage around it and trailing wires - It's one of the nodes that holds the server. Not all the time, they're constantly switching. But it always has a copy.

[Deer] - That's our home?

[CP] With an irritated sigh closes the opening-

[Deer] Jumps a little as the passage is shut-

[Doc] Sort of, yes. It's a back up.

[Deer] Is started to tremble- I feel like there are waves going through my skin...

[Doc] Waves? Do you think sitting near the computer will help at all? It's part of you in the same way as Flux's flash drive-

[Deer] - I don't know, but we can try

[Doc] Scoots the chair with her in it closer so she can touch it if she wants.

[CP] Goes and sits on some boxes-

[Deer] Carefully touches the node- I think... I think I need to rest...

[Doc] I'll get another bed- Xe pulls one out of the creative and sets it up next to the computer-

[Deer] - Thank you love

[Doc] Gives her a kiss. - You're welcome. - Xe stares at her- You are so beautiful. I am struck dumb by it sometimes.

[Deer] - Smiles- You should go back, explain what's going on to the others

[Doc] I will, and let Yaunfen know that mama is going to be okay. Should I bring you anything?

[Deer] - No, I think I should be okay

[Doc] Stands up - okay then. Cp?

[CP] - What?

[Doc] Do you need anything? I presume you'll be bored.

[CP] - Nothing you could provide

[Doc] That was kinda mean...

[CP] - What else do you expect?

[Doc] Sighs- I keep hoping. - Xe makes another portal and goes out, closing it behind them-

[CP] Settles down to wait everything out-

[Doc] Judging that it's probably morning outside, xe goes to check on Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Is snuggled deep under the blankets-

[Doc] Types in the chat while watching over them- Hey Lie? Deerheart went out too.

[Lie] Sleepy response-

[Doc] Settles down on a wool block to doze and wait for the others to wake up-

-Le little time passes-

[Yaunfen] Jumps on Doc- Mada!

[Doc] -wha! Oh! Good morning sweetie!

[Yaunfen] - I want cookies please!

[Doc] We'll go to the kitchen then. - Stands up gently and offers a hand-

[Yaunfen] Takes it and looks around- Where Mama?

[Doc] Starts walkign them- Well you know how I can enter the real world? Where our buddy Markus came from?

[Yaunfen] Nods-

[Doc] Mama went out there. She's going to be able to go in and out like I do.

[Yaunfen] - And me?

[Doc] Nods- Yep. You'll get your turn. - Helps them up the gold room steps.

[Yaunfen] - So why is Mada here?

[Doc] Well I have to take care of you! I'm going to be going back and forth a lot for several days at least.

[Yaunfen] - Oh... Will you bring me treats?

[Doc] You can have anything you want- Xe kisses the child on the forehead- You just have to be good when I leave you with TLOT and Father Steve to check on your mom. Deal? - They enter the kitchen and xe heads for a trunk.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!

[Doc] Gets out some cookies and offers them fanned out like cards, there are multiple kinds.

[Yaunfen] Carefully selects only the best of the cookies, at least, by their judgement-

[Doc] Puts the rest away apart from one, which xe munches on thoughtfully-

[Yaunfen] - Will you take Mama cookies?

[Doc] I think I will. What else do you think I should take her? She'll likely be a bit bored.

[Yaunfen] - Games!

[Doc] There's actually already a stash of boardgames in the bunker from last time.

[Yaunfen] - Can we play them?

[Doc] Has a vision of them playing on either sides of a portal- Tell you what, I'll make copies next time I go out and we can play then. We'll get Lie too since she knows all the irl rules.

'[Yaunfen] - Okay! And Big fire will play too?

[Doc] That's a toss up... he likes playing with kids, but not doing fun things around me. If he's unwilling we'll play with TLOT and Steve. We could even ask Crim and Splender if you want. Willow, Ashe and Oak might also be willing depending on the game.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!


	293. Servers Transformed, Notch's Dream, Dinner with Deerheart, Splender is Missing, Crim Sheds, Klareese

[CP] Has watched both Flux and Deer's appearances shift as the hours crawled by. Flux hadn't changed too much, her skin simply becoming more pale and not purple, almost like a porcelain doll. Deer however had changed a lot, her thick blades of hair had become as slender as any human's, and her antlers had dropped and almost completely vanished under her hair. He had to admit that he was a bit impressed at how aware both women were. At the current moment he and Flux were the only ones awake-

[Flux] - Why don't you get some sleep, you probably haven't for at least a few days...

[CP] - Can't, Lie has to sleep with me

[Flux] Frowns a little- Why?

[CP] - Why?- He scoffs and starts stalking towards Flux- Why?! Because if I sleep without her I see my initial removal all over again, an event you could have prevented

[Flux] - What are you saying?

[CP] - You could have stopped all of it, but instead you decided to stay distant which meant you couldn't make it in time to come to my aid

[Flux] - You think I didn't try? That other entity got to you before I did and prevented me from helping you

[CP] - Yes, a FASTER entity, and she wasn't even near when I was attacked

[Flux] - I had my reasons for keeping my distance

[CP] - Oh and what could those have been?

[Flux] - I did not wish to poison you or your brother with my magic, something your father risked every time he came near me

[CP] Growls- You put that minor risk over the safety of those on your seed!

[Deer] - That's enough CP! Stop taking your boredom out on her!- Deer had been awake for most of the conversation and had gotten fed up with CP's anger at the moment

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Deer] - No, this may be your domain, but that doesn't mean you can act this way

[CP] Scowls before teleporting out of the bunker, needing to find something to kill to calm himself down-

-It's springtime outside and the woods are full of chirping birds and squirrels bustling around. There's a weird divot in the piled up dirt near the door though. It almost looks like something slammed into it. Though the impact was muffled by snow and frozen ground at the time-

[CP] - The fuck?- He goes down lower to investigate

-There's some staining and scoring on the concrete near the base where the dirt was scraped away. It looks like claw marks almost and the stains are black and oily looking-

[CP] - Maybe we shouldn't be using this bunker...

-Farther down the wall are some more scratches. The ones on the door are still visible, but it looks like a very large dog was pawing at the hinges and the lock side as well. -

[CP] - Well that's not good...- He floats upwards to see if there's anything else in the surrounding area

-There's something dark, that's either small or very far away soaring high in the clouds-

[CP] - Glances back at the bunker and debates whether to chase it or not. Deciding he'd rather not deal with Doc yelling at him, he decides to quickly kill a nearby deer before returning to the bunker

-There's a bit of rustling in the trees above-

[CP] Is quick to summon his sword-

-Some leaves drift serenely down in the filtered sunlight-

[CP] Cautiously moves through the trees-

-Something large takes off from a branch high above and there's the sound of vast wings-

[CP] Quickly looks up-

-The shape is black against the canopy and sky, it's a bit T-shaped, mostly wings.

[CP] - That's better not be that fucking mothwoman thing

-Bit of a happy squeak as it flies up in a loop, just enjoying the sun-

[CP] Tromps back towards the bunker-

[Klaarese] Notices him and buzzes low, letting her foot brush his hair as she swoops past with a burst of happy yellow thoughts-

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Klaarese] Lands gently and squeaks at him, cocking her head curiously-

[CP] - I've got enough to deal with right now

[Klaarese] Her thoughts are hard to read, but she's indicating that he should feel good because there's lots of energy here, she shows him a shimmering portal in the sky with waves of energy coming out of it.

[CP] - Don't care, I'm babysitting three entities who are turning physical

[Klaarese] Nods- green thoughts, good place to heal, something about mounds, an image of a window. And nasty red and olive thoughts, a warning, wolves.

[CP] - I can deal with wolves

[Klaarese] Eyes, question?

[CP] - Fucking Nether, what do you want?

[Klaarese] Looks towards the woods - Orange burst with purple, bekoning-

[CP] - Fine, whatever, only because I'm bored

[Klaarese] Nod nod- She walks a bit awkwardly, shuffling a bit like a penquin despite the length of her legs, but she leads him along and down a hill until a rise of dirt the height of his chest blocks the way. It's a wall of green covered dirt that vanishes into the trees on either side-

[CP] - It's a wall

[Klaarese] Shakes her torso since she has no neck- no - She jumps up on the rise and flaps her wings-

[CP] Sighs and floats up-

[Klaarese] Jumps straight up and and goes level with him and keeps climbing-

[CP] Follows her up-

[Klaarese] Above the cloud level theres a glassy orange portal the size of a house, the energy coming off of it feels chaotic and uninviting. But the mothwoman seems to bask in it. She makes tight circles, barely flapping her wings-

[CP] - Joy, this is gonna attract a lot of attention

[Klaarese] Motions that he should look down- 

-Now that they're above, the 'wall' is more easily visible. It's a giant petroglyph made out of earth and winding through the trees. It's heavily stylized and vaguely catlike, but the tail is way too long.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake not more cats

[Klaarese] Blue thoughts, literally deep water, and a roaring feral cat, and darkness, the thoughts are somehow slimy-

[CP] - No idea what that's supposed to mean

[Klaarese] Unknowable, blackness on the void. Claws and black sludge. Stay away at night-

[CP] - Stay inside at night?

[Klaarese] Big burst of white and gold, absolutely a yes.

[CP] - Alright alright, I won't wander at night. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to the others

[Klaarese] Happy squeak, lucky thoughts, friend, does a small loop in the air- indication that the portal will likely close once she's back through it.

[CP] - Why don't you just go bother the witch?

[Klaarese] little starbursts, probably laughter- She wheels gracefully away. Determined to enjoy the sun while it lasts -

[CP] Heads back to the bunker-

[Doc] Night fall outside and Doc returns with a merry greeting, a cake and a huge container of lemonade - the boys send their warmest regards. And Mb says go fuck yourselves, as usual. How's everyone holding up? 

[Flux] - Well I suppose

[CP] Grunts from the corner-

[Deer] - I'm guessing the cake was Yaunfen's idea?

[Doc] Co- idea. Steve and Yaunfen did it together. It's super sweet with cheeries in the middle

[Deer] - But of course! What else would it be?

[CP] Is a tad jealous that Lie didn't send anything for him-

[Doc] Lie sends her love and thoughts, I don't think she's slept either. - Xe moves away from the table and actually looks up - Deerheart.... Your antlers and Flux...

[Flux] - Yes... Our programming seems to know that out here our usual appearances will not work

[Deer] - Not just my antlers love

[Doc] Goes to examine her more closely and looks down at her feet- 

[Deer] Wiggles her toes a little-

[CP] - By the way, that mothwoman Dawn introduced us to earlier was around

[Doc] Oh dear, you're going to need shoes... Wait Klaarese was here? Did she need help or something? 

[CP] - No, some weird energy portal was in the sky and she was feeding from it

[Deer] - No! I like to feel the earth! You know this

[Doc] I guess the woods out there pretty deep. We might be near a window area. And Deerheart, I know how you feel about it, but the ground isn't so soft or forgiving here

[Deer] Whines a little-

[CP] Looks at Notch- He's still dead to the world

[Doc] if he was awake he's likely be hating life anyway, so it's probably for the best. And I'll find you something thin, so you still feel the texture a little 

[CP] - He's not even dreaming

[Doc] is that normal? 

[CP] Shrugs- I don't fucking know. I was the last digital one to come through in the manor

[Doc] well you're the dream expert here. Did you try to get in? Or just read his mind? 

[CP] - Read his mind

[Doc] Then try to get into his head, maybe you can steer his subconscious somewhere pleasant at least. 

[CP] - Do I really have to?

[Doc] I would really appreciate it. I want to make sure he's okay in there. I mean it's not normal for humans to have totally blank minds. He's a game programmer, not a Zen master

[CP] Grumbles but does close his eyes and enters Notch's dream realm-

-The landscape is realistic, but unpopulated apart from some sheep. It's just hills and fields

[CP] - Oi! Where are you!

-there's no answer but the light glints off a small glass building down the hill

[CP] - Really? Glass?- He floats up and then flies over to the building

-The structure is basically a small greenhouse with a bed in it. The plants look a bit overgrown and the clay pots all look old and stained. There are a few worn tools on the shelves and even some grubby and well- loved gardening gloves. It all looks like a hazy memory from perhaps his childhood. At the farthest point from the door is a plain Minecraft style bed, Markus is laying flat on it like a Steve would. There's a small table beside it, almost like an altar with several items carefully placed on it- 

[CP] Steps inside of the house and looks at the items on the table-

\- theres a beat up wooden sword, a pink cloth collar with bloodstains, one of Lies healing flowers in a little pot, a heart- shaped pincushion with several needles, a pair of garish hand knitted socks that don't match, and a cup of coffee that seems ungodly hot. 

[CP] Death glares at the collar before poking Notch- Oi

[Notch] Stirs and his eyes open a little- Cp....? Is it over already? Where are we? 

[CP] - It's not over, we're in your dream

[Notch] Sits up and looks around, his eyes go wide and he sighs. - ah... I understand. I couldn't come here otherwise. All this is long gone in the real world. 

[CP] - The fuck is it?

[Notch] My inspiration, at least part of it. We're in New Zealand. I had a distant aunt that I visited as a child. The countryside left its mark on me. It's lovely isn't it? - looks down at the table

[CP] - It's dull

[Notch] it's quiet and peaceful, at least on the surface. - He reaches out to touch the little healing flower. It looks like everyone has left their calling cards doesn't it? 

[CP] - Everyone who gave you blood that is

[Notch] I'm okay with that. I'm infinitely grateful for it. - He takes the collar and buckles it gently around the circumference of the potted plant. 

[CP] Hisses at it a little and steps away-

[Notch] What? I'm pretty sure it's just a symbol. The rest of this I can use directly. - He pulls off his shoes and puts the socks on. - Pretty cozy. 

[CP] - Pretty ugly

[Notch] Theyre soft. - he pulls his shoes back on, and reaches for the mug, blowing across it gently. 

[CP] - Doc just wanted me to check on you, so I've done my part now

[Notch] I suspected as much, thank you for waking me up at least. - he takes hold of the sword and swishes it idly- 

[CP] - Just go back to sleep, You still have a ways to go

[Notch] I can't go exploring? 

[CP] - There's nothing out there!

[Notch] maybe that's because I'm in here. I just need to... - he struggles for the right words- load some chunks. I won't go far. 

[CP] Shrugs- Not like you can get lost in adream

[Notch] Exactly. And lamb chops sound pretty good right now. Do you have any wood blocks? 

-baaa from outside- 

[CP] - It's a dream! You can get them yourself!

[Notch] Sighs- force of habit. Thanks for watching over me Cp

[CP] - Whatever

[CP] Leaves the dream and opens his eyes back up in the real world-

[Doc] has put a plate with a rare and still hot steak in it next to him. Xe's copied hir boots and is plying the metal heels off the duplicates- is he okay Cp? 

[CP] - He's fucking fine

[Doc] Why so mad? Was his dreamscape something annoying? - Xe strips most of the rubber off the bottoms of the boots, leaving a thin, waffly, textured surface.

[CP] - It was fucking New Zealand

[Flux] - New Zealand?

[Doc] I don't know where that is, what did it look like? - Xe's thinning out the leather into something more breatheable and pliable-

[CP] - Many humans use it for movie sets because it's "pretty"

[Deer] - Movies?

[CP] - Moving pictures that humans use for entertainment

[Doc] So lots of green, maybe some trees, rivers and stuff? I guess it's just his happy place? - Doc flips the boots on their heels and melts the front fabric and rubber as one, making a seperate space for the big toes and testing how flexible they are.

[CP] - Pretty much

[Flux] Goes over to Notch and takes his hand

[Doc] As long as he's not in pain. I wonder if what we gave him had any effect on his dreamstate? He is kind of a Herobrine. 

[CP] - Oh it did

[Doc] Is attaching some little hooks. - Do tell!

[CP] - An item on a table from each person who gave him blood

[Doc] Aww... that's sweet. I hope he gets use out of everything. Dare I ask what?

[CP] Sighs- A pincushion for you, a healing blossom for Lie, coffee for TLOT, socks for Steve, and a wooden sword for Stevie

[Flux] - A wooden sword...

[Doc] Chuckles - Socks and coffee? That is perfect. But aren't you forgetting someone?

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Super curious now- I think you are.

[CP] - No, I'm not

[Doc] Shakes hir head- Okay Cp. Have it your way... Okay Deerheart. Have a sit and let me strap these on so you can try them out.

[Deer] - No

[Doc] Please? They're nice and soft.

[Deer] Huffs and sits on her feet-

[Doc] But I made them just for you.

[Deer] - I don't want them

[CP] Quiet snickering-

[Doc] Sad face with a side dollop of lip quiver-

[Deer] - Oh please don't give me that look love...

[Doc] -tiniest little sniffle-

[Deer] - Fine, but I refuse to wear them indoors

[Doc] Okay. But at least try them on for now so I can adjust them if need be.

[Deer] - Oh alright- She offers her feet

[Doc] Slips the little boots over her feet, minding to get her toes in comfortably. Xe's pulling and molding the cloth as xe goes and slips the little hooks together up her calves one at a time. It's obvious xe's trying to be sensual since hir mate does like feeling a little confined. - Is black okay? Or should I change the color?

[Deer] - Brown, like my hooves

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[Doc] Slides hir hands up and down every inch of the boots, changing the color - Here's the nifty part. Wiggle your toes, you can bend the soles too.

[Deer] Does so- I still don't like them much...

[Doc] Kisses her knee - You only need them out here. Humans are bad about littering. You don't want to step on broken glass or cracked concrete or other trash. You could get cut and sick because of it.

[Deer] - Can we even catch human illness'?

[Doc] I don't want to find out. Just trust me. There are gross things on the ground you don't want to step in.

[Deer] - Oh alright

[Doc] Scoots up next to her and kisses her, running fingers through her hair- Feels so strange... but soft.

[Deer] - I'm not used to the strands being so thin

[Flux] - The changes to both of us are odd to look at

[Doc] I'm still not used to a lot of things out here... I have to pretty much stay away from mirrors entirely.

[CP] - That trip to the shopping center was entertaining when you reached the mirrors

[Doc] Huffs a little- It's just hard... there's too much... DETAIL.

[CP] - It's not that bad

[Doc] You also think the blood and rot smell of Slenders manor isn't bad either.

[CP] - Smells like home

[Doc] Exactly. It's a personal opinion. Actually while I'm at it, Flux, do you need anything? I know you can kinda, think your outfit into existence?

[Flux] - Yes, I assume I may have to change it?

[Doc] I can alter it a little to make it more fashionable?

[Flux] - If you sketch out something more appropriate I can shift it, it's still made from my magic

[Doc] Maybe some pants, and a sleeveless top? Just shorten up your kimono and leave it open like a jacket.

[Flux] - I will try- She concentrates and her clothes twist and alter. She soon appears to be wearing a pants suit in a purple shade

[Doc] That looks nice. Braiding your hair might be a good idea too. Most humans can't grow it that long.

[Flux] - I see...- She's never done anything with her hair before

[Deer] - Here, I'll help you with that Flux- She gets up and immediately trips

[Doc] Helps her up - take it slow. I know it's probably like learning to walk all over again without your hooves.

[Deer] Huffs in annoyance-

[Doc] I know... Would you prefer a stiff sole? Is the flexibility not helping?

[Deer] - Either way I think I'd still trip

[Doc] Helps her along. Xe flicks an eye at Cp to see if he's touched his food at all, the smell of the meat is still strong.

[CP] Food is still untouched-

[Deer] Sits kinda behind Flux and begins to braid her hair- Love can you get me something to tie this off with?

[Doc] Okay... - Xe looks around and finally just pulls a boot off and slices the bottom edge off hir pants leg to make a ribbon. - Here. It's even purple.

[Deer] - Thank you love- She takes it and ties off Flux's braid- Well I don't think your hair will drag on the ground anymore

[Doc] I'd say we should go out, but it's night. Unless you want to go to a diner or something.

[Deer] - Diner?

[Doc] Just a place where humans get food. Kind of like the bar, but without Sam. They're usually late night places.

[Deer] - Flux? Do you want to go?

[Flux] - No, I'll stay here with Notch

[Doc] Cp?

[CP] - Do I get to murder somebody?

[Doc] Nooooo. We could go somewhere with alcohol instead if that would make you happier though.

[CP] - Nope, but you should probably change your clothes

[Doc] Scowls- Fiiine. - Xe Takes off hir coat and gloves and stows them. Hir tank top underneath is black today.

[CP] - Do you need me to make you an opening?

[Doc] Let me check the net for someplace that's decently close and open first. - takes out hir phone. - Unless you have a favorite somewhere?

[CP] - What makes you think I go to restaurants?

[Doc] I don't, I was just asking. Geeze. Here, this will do. Can you get me close to here? - Xe shows him a location on the phone.

[CP] - Yeah- He flicks his hand and creates an opening for Doc via the tv- You'll pop out in an alley

[Doc] As long as we aren't seen, that's good enough. Thank you Cp- Xe peeks out the opening to make sure it's clear and then motions for Deerheart to follow hir.

[Deer] Cautiously steps through-

-It's dark out and there's streetlights beyond the alley. The ground is reflecting the colored lights on the street because it must have rained a bit earlier. There are a few people walking, and some cars on the street.

[Deer] Becomes very nervous- Doc...

[Doc] Holds her hand- Yes?

[Deer] - What were those things that went by?

[Doc] Oh, they're cars. Don't walk in front of them unless they're fully stopped and you know the person inside can see you. It's just a big metal box humans use to get around fast in.

[Deer] - Why?

[Doc] Because humans get tired easily and they tend to live too far away from places they need to be to just walk.

[Deer] Looks around at everything, getting overwhelmed already-

[Doc] Take a few breaths, just center yourself before you step out. It can be overwhelming. Just pretend they're Testificates.

[Deer] - There's so many of them...

[Doc] I know. And they can be mean. So just don't engage people randomly.

[Deer] Moves close to Doc's side- Just stay close?

[Doc] Puts her arm around Deerheart's waist. - I will.

[Deer] - We'll try this...

[Doc] Walks her out gently onto the sidewalk. There's a lit up building with a glass facade not far away - We're just going over there.

[Deer] - So many tiny lights...

[Doc] Is watching the lights. - We're just going to stand here for a moment and cross the street. Lie taught me this. You just watch the signs. When top ones are red and the little person comes up on the eye level display, you can cross.

[Deer] - So many rules...

[Doc] Yeah... but it beats getting hit by a car. 

-The traffic slows and stops and the lights chage to walk and red above- 

[Doc] Okay, just stay with me and don't trip- crosses-

[Deer] Is trembling a little against Doc's side-

[Doc] Leads them safely over and hugs her close- Good. Just a little further and we can sit down.

[Deer] Almost trips on the curb-

[Doc] Catches her and disquises it as a romantic sweep into hir lovers arms-

[Deer] - Can we hurry?

[Doc] Yes, come on. -Xe helps her through the doors and into the oasis of light. The place is packed and Doc stops short at the sight of some of the people. There's a whole section of oddly dressed humans in semi drag with garish costumes and goth-y attire. They seem to be all one party occupying a whole section. The waitress leads them to a booth within earshot of the party but not right next to it.

[Deer] Sits on the same side as Doc- Human's have such strange clothes at times...

[Doc] Hell, I wouldn't have changed mine if I knew this was going on. I'd fit right in with that group. - Xe picks up the menu- It's mostly breakfast stuff and there's pictures of everything.

[Deer] - What is this?

[Doc] It's pictures of the food they serve with how much it costs. But I'm paying, so don't worry about that part.

[Waitress] - Hi, I'll be your waitress tonight, can I get you guys started with a drink?

[Deer] - Ummm...- Glances at Doc

[Doc] At Deerheart - What would you like? Coffee? Milk? Water? Maybe some tea?

[Deer] - Um, how about some coffee

[Waitress] Scribbles it down on the pad- And you sir?

[Doc] Coffee is good for me too.

[Waitress] Notes the choice- Alright, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order- She then heads off

[Doc] Quietly to Deerheart- A lot of this stuff you've had before. They have pancakes, though sadly without the lightning berries. Bacon, eggs, lots of things with potatoes.

[Deer] Looks over the pictures- There's just so many variations...

[Doc] I'm just going random. I'm ready when you are.

[Deer] - Okay...

[Waitress] Comes back over with their drinks- So have you two decided?

[Doc] Points to some crepes with strawberries- This, with bacon and - peers at the menu- hash-browns.

[Deer] - I'll have the same

[Waitress] - Alrighty then- She takes the menus from them- I'll be back with that in a few minutes so just sit tight

[Doc] at the waitress- Wait. Can I ask you something?

[Waitress] - Yes?

[Doc] What's going on over there? Some kind of party?

[Waitress] - Oh, that. The local theater plays a movie twice a month and encourages the patrons to come dressed up in costume and all sorts of crazy stuff

[Doc] Xe smiles- That sounds fun. Thank you.

[Waitress] - You're welcome

[Doc] Leans over to speak quietly to Deerheart- Maybe a future date? We'll ask Lie. I bet she'll have more info.

[Deer] - Maybe, but maybe I should adjust to the real world a bit more first

[Doc] Of course- Xe starts fixing hir coffee and passes the cream and sugar to Deerheart- You just rip the little packets and pour it in.

[Deer] Explodes a packet from pulling too hard- Oh no

[Doc] It's okay, just be gentle. It's only paper. - Xe shows her how to open them

[Deer] - It's not in globs...

[Doc] Not unless it's humid. But it is portioned the same this way. - Xe stirs the mugs with a spoon.

[Deer] Is successful with the next packet and makes up her coffee- What's that creamer with the blue label?

[Doc] Looks at it. - vanilla. Like Lie's beans we use for ice cream. Do you want some?

[Deer] - Okay, I'll try it

[Doc] Adds a bit to her coffee and it swirls around in the mug. - Remember it's going to be more intense, just try a tiny sip.

[Deer] Does and is surprised by all the flavors- Mmm!

[Doc] Pats her leg - I think we might be in the making of a foodgasam.

[Deer] - Oh hush, this vanilla stuff is good though

[Doc] Is listening to the weird people. They're chatting loudly and laughing. Xe settles against the soft booth to wait for their food. Outside the rain starts up again and drizzles along the surface of the window-

[Waitress] Walks back and places their food down in front of them- Alright, here you go, enjoy your meal!

[Doc] Thank you miss. - Doc is eyeing everything. There are a lot of good smells and xe checks on Deerheart-

[Deer] Pokes at the eggs-

[Doc] They're just eggs, nothing weird. - Xe takes a bite of the crepes- This is good. Especially with the red berry things.

[Deer] Tries her own- Your right, we should remake these when we get home

[Doc] I think they're mostly egg. I'll look for a recipie online. 

[Deer] Tries a little bit of everything on her plate- This is all a bit overwhelming...

[Doc] Is eating with gusto, - it's really good though. I was super hungry anyway. - Xe stops for a moment to investigate the little pots of syrup-

[Deer] - Love?

[Doc] Tips a little of one on a bare part of the plate, and tastes it. - This is like, almost pure sugar. Yaunfen would love it.

[Deer] - Make a copy?

[Doc] Casually sweeps hir hand over the pots and palms the copies. - Done. Save those for later.

[Deer] Eats some more but is quickly finding herself tired- Doc...

[Doc] Are you okay?

[Deer] - Getting tired again, Flux and I keep going through this, though less often today

[Doc] Understood. I'll pay and we'll go. - xe tries to catch the eye of the waitress.

[Waitress] See's them and comes over- Everything okay?

[Doc] Can we have the check and something for the leftovers?

[Waitress] - Absolutely, I'll be right back

[Doc] Makes a grinchy smile and waits.

[Waitress] Is only gone for a couple of minutes before returning with a check and boxes fo rthem to put their food in- When you're ready just go up to the front and pay

[Doc] I'm going to engage in a little mischief, can you put the food in the boxes and wait right here? I'll only be a moment.

[Deer] - Sure- She begins packing their stuff

[Doc] Goes to the front and pays and comes back. Xe takes a clean napkin from the table and looks for the waitress.

[Waitress] She's busy cleaning another table-

[Doc] Zeros in on her- Be ready to go when I come back-

[Deer] Nods in understanding-

[Doc] Walks over to the waitress, rolling something in hir hands, wrapping it in the napkin. Xe presses it into the woman's hands- For your trouble - xe inclines hir head at the noisy group - open it in private. We were never here. - Xe looks slightly down so the glow in hir eyes is faintly visible in the shadow of hir brow and then quick walks away. Xe lifts up Deerheart and the bag and scoots out in the night, repressing an obvious giggle.

[Deer] - So what did you do?

[Doc] Gris hugely despite the drizzle- Gave her a diamond. Just a small one. - indicates a size about like a ping pong ball.

[Waitress] Takes the dishes to the back and steps into a corner to look at the item wrapped in the napkins. She lets out a gasp as she see's the diamond and quickly pockets it, knowing it will help her pay off her student loans in a large way-

[Doc] I feel good tonight. And no naughty tattling on me when we see Lie again.

[Deer] - Why can't we tell her?

[Doc] She'd be annoyed with me. Irl diamonds are super small and expensive.

[Deer] - Ah, alright

[Doc] Shall we head back?

[Deer] - Yes, please

[Doc] Leads her back into the alley and does a violent headbutt near a light before pulling her back into the bunker and sealing the hole-

[Flux] Is asleep next to Notch-

[Doc] Sets the leftovers on the table and helps her to a bed - There, just relax.

[Deer] - I love you

[Doc] Kisses her- I love you too. We had a nice date. -winks- We should do this again sometime.

[CP] Shakes his head while still in the corner-

[Deer] Rolls over and quickly falls asleep-

[Doc] tucks her in and starts tending to the food. Making copies and putting the leftovers in the fridge- Xe strolls over to Cp and looks sadly at the uneaten steak- Aww, you let it get cold.

[CP] - It's fine

[Doc] Puts a little fan of still hot bacon on top of it- 

[CP] - Don't you have a kid to look after?

[Doc] TLOT and Steve are babysitting, they're helpful like that.

[CP] - Yes well you've been gone awhile

[Doc] I presume you're just trying to get rid of me. I understand.

[CP] - Well as you've put it before, somebody has to protect the server

[Doc] I'm going. Do you want anything for the next time I come back?

[CP] - No

[Doc] Nods in understanding and makes an opening with a minimum of fuss-

[CP] Watches them leave-

[Doc] Shuts the portal behind hir-

[CP] Once Doc is gone he eats, reheating the meat with his own fire-

[Steve] So what do you want to do Yaunfen? 

[TLOT] Is lazily fishing next to Steve-

[Yaunfen] - Gummy fish!

[Steve] Gummy... fish? What's that?

[Yaunfen] - Mada brought it, it goes in the bubbly water

[TLOT] Thinks- Is that something from your home seed?

[Yaunfen] Nods-

[TLOT] Is it stowed in the house someplace?

[Yaunfen] - Uh-huh!

[TLOT] Time to dig in the storage areas I think. - He puts his pole away and gets up, streching in the sun-

[Yaunfen] Bounces around excitedly-

[Steve] Leads them inside and puts his hands on his hips- Where should we start looking?

[Yaunfen] - Vine room! Vine room!

[Steve] Tromps down the step and TLOT follows, his cloak brushing the stairs. The two spread out and start opening trunks-

[Steve] Man there's a lot of stuff in here. Some of it I don't even know what it is

[Pinwheel] Is sleeping on top of the dragon head in the room-

[Yaunfen] Sticks hir nose into the trunks-

[Steve] Pulls out a popsicle and licks it experimentally- Gah! Cold!

[TLOT] Snickers-

[Yaunfen] - Yummy!

[TLOT] He passes a hand over it and hands the fresh copy to Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Suctions it into hir mouth and then trots around while sucking on it-

[Steve] Imitates the little dragon [muffled] - Still really cold-

[TLOT] Pulls out a spawn egg and taps it accidently- what's this.. oops! 

[Chocolate chicken] Pops out of the egg and stares at them stupidly- bok

[Yaunfen] Eyes dialate and xe hunkers down with a butt twitch-

[Chocolate chicken] Nervously lays a cadbury type egg on the floor-

[Steve] What the nether?

[Yaunfen] Launches self at chicken-

[CC] Runs like fuck-

[Yaunfen] Trips and luckily the popsicle comes out of their mouth-

[TLOT] Watches the red popscicle splat on the rug- that'll leave a stain-

[Steve] Helps Yaunfen up- You okay?

[Yaunfen] - Uh-huh!

[Pinwheel] Glances at them from her spot and huffs a little below curling up a bit tighter-

[TLOT] Picks up the egg and sniffs it- This might taste better then the chicken anyway, it smells sweet as all get out

[Yaunfen] - It has gooey inside!

[TLOT] Makes a copy and tentatively bites the top off of one. - Mmmfff... wow that is sweet... - He sets down the copy and looks at the chicken. 

[CC] Is wandering vaguely towards the bathroom and pecks around in the netherwort by the door.

[Yaunfen] - Can we find the fish now?

[Steve] I'm still digging. I found a bucket of weird looking water, is this part of it? - He holds out a bucket with fizzy light blue liquid in it

[Yaunfen] - Yes! Made whole bay that!

[TLOT] Then that's half the battle- Squeaks open a double trunk-

[Pinwheel] Is suddenly right next to TLOT and batting at his leg- Food

[TLOT] Jumps a little- Oh! Hey Pinwheel. What kind of food do you want? 

[Steve] Yipe!

[Pinwheel] - Food. In there

[TLOT] Oh? - He looks down in the trunk- What am I looking for? - He starts pulling things out and showing her. There's lots of normal Minecraft food, some cheese, coffee bottles, touchie wine, and a bottle full of shiny black liquid. He hesitates before touching it. - I reallly hope this isn't a vial of lust nectar.

[Pinwheel] - Food!

[TLOT] You want this? What is it? - he shakes it a little- 

[Pinwheel] - Smell right

[TLOT] Gingerly uncorks the bottle and a few sparkles float out like an Enderman teleporting- OH. Here, - he tips the bottle near her so she can catch the trickle-

[Pinwheel] Eagerly eats-

[Yaunfen] - Yucky

[Steve] Too each their own. Pinwheel can't have liquid. It kinda restricts their eating. 

[TLOT] Do we have any dragonwort? 

[Steve] Oh, I saw some in the box by the furnaces in the corner! - He goes over and rustles around before pulling out the bundle of leaves -

[Pinwheel] Baps at bottle once it's empty- More?

[TLOT] Probably. We just need to keep looking. 

[Steve] Holds out the tuft- salad anyone?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Yaunfen] - No thank you

[Steve] Aww.... - he puts the leaves away again- Hey! I think I found the fish! - holds up a bright red fish and another that's yellow. Both are a bit translucent-

[Yaunfen] - Yes! Yes!

[TLOT] So now we just need a spot to dump some of this....

[Pinwheel] - No more?

[TLOT] I'm looking- He's goes back to poking around -

[Pinwheel] Huffs-

[Steve] Helps and does find another void bottle- Here you go Pinwheel, no biting okay? - He uncaps it and holds it out so she can drink-

[Pinwheel] Is over there in a flash and is eating-

[Steve] Looks nervous-

[Pinwheel] Puts one paw on Steve's knee as she stands on her hind feet while eating-

[Steve] Is just glad he's wearing armor. - There you go.

[Pinwheel] Is soon done- I go see where Cri is now- She saunters off

[Steve] Little sigh of relief-

[Yaunfen] - How come she doesn't have baby sitter?

[Steve] Because she's the most lethal dragon on the server. 

[TLOT] Don't you like hanging out with us kiddo?

[Yaunfen] - So then why was Mama and Mada watching her?

[TLOT] Exchanges a look with Steve- Ummm, wheres Splender?

[Steve] I haven't seen him in days...

[Yaunfen] - I don't know

[TLOT] ....

[Steve] Hey Pinwheel? Do you want to hang out with us?

[Pinwheel] - No!

[TLOT] Trots after her- Pinwheel? Where's Splender?

[Pinwheel] - Gone

[TLOT] Goes cold - What do you mean gone? How long has he been gone?

[Pinwheel] - I don't know, left me here

[TLOT] Did he say anything before he left?

[Pinwheel] - I don't know

[TLOT] Stay right here. Please. Just give me a minute. - calls out over the chat- Hey BEN? Can I talk to you for a minute?

[BEN] - Little busy

[TLOT] It's important. I'll be brief. How can I get in touch with Slender?

[BEN] - Why do you want to do that?

[TLOT] Because Splender is missing.

[BEN] - Yeah he does that every once in awhile

[TLOT] But he left Pinwheel here.

[BEN] - Yeah, he does that

[TLOT] Can you please just tell me how to get in contact with one of the other Slenders? Just to let them know he's flitted off somewhere. He's apparently been gone for quite some time.

[BEN] - I'll send the proxies a text

[TLOT] Thank you. - waits-

[Pinwheel] Heads down to Crim's room, ignoring TLOT's command to stay in the vine room- Cri?

[Crim] - is laying in his bed, snuggled under all his blankets - 

[Pinwheel] Jumps up on the bed- Cri? We play?

[Crim] - wiggles and pokes head out - Plays? Ok Pinwheel... 

[Crim] - carefully crawls out and stretches, wincing slightly. There is a darker patch of scales on his side - What you wants do?

[Pinwheel] - What happen?

[Crim] - shrugs - Not careful, Crim was. Digging and fell into water. It's ok, is better. 

[Pinwheel] Growls a little- Bad water

[Crim] Water not think, not be bad. I just.... Clumsy? - nudges her toward door

[Pinwheel] Is scootched-

[Crim] - goes into hall and makes sure to close door behind them - So, what want play? Tag? Hides seeks? 

[Pinwheel] - You choose

[Crim] - sticks tounge out as thinking, then baps her with a paw as he takes off down the hall - Tag! 

[Pinwheel] Gives Crim a bit of a headstart before taking off herself, her speed easily letting her catch up- I get you!

[Crim] - giggle snorts as he works on staying away - You tries! 

[Pinwheel] Jumps around Crim, trying to herd him around-

[Crim] - squeaks and jumps over, latching on the wall and crawls around like a spider - 

[Pinwheel] Watches and butt twitches, ready to leap at Crim- I get you!

[Crim] - snickers and dangles off the ceiling - Come tries! 

[Pinwheel] Spreads her wings and leaps upwards, flapping to try and tag Crim-

[Crim] - stays dangling and wiggles paws - Tries again!

[Pinwheel] Leaps again, stretching out her neck so her nose bumps against Crim- You're it!

[Crim] - giggles and drops off ceiling - Ok, runs! 

[Pinwheel] Takes off quickly, heading back towards the vine room-

[Crim] - scrabble after her, jumping off the walls to try to get alittle closer - I catches you! 

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Crim] - tries harder, doing bigger jumps - Will too! 

[Pinwheel] Gets in the center of the room so Crim can't use the walls-

[Crim] - does a final flying leap forward her - 

[Pinwheel] Is tagged-

[Crim] - tumbles and lays on the floor, giggling - See, I catch! 

[Pinwheel] - Yes, you do, but I attack!- She jumps on top of Crim and tries to cover him as much as she can-

[Crim] - fake cries and wiggles, trying to escape - Oh noes! Helps! 

[Pinwheel] Giggles before jumping off-

[Crim] - dramatically flops over, belly up - Eeps, I has been hunts! 

[Pinwheel] Concerened - You hurts?- She comes close and sniffs all over to investigate

[Crim] - waits for her to get close, then slurps the side of her snout as he scrambles up - Tag! 

[Pinwheel] Sputters a bit and jumps on Crim- Cri I get you!

[Crim] - tries flipping over and scoots under her - Nope! 

[Pinwheel] - Yes

[Crim] - is laughing as he tries to escape - Nope! 

[Pinwheel] - Yes!

[Crim] - jumps over her toward the hallway - Nope, nope, nope! 

[Pinwheel] Takes off after Crim, her tail lashing about and leaving some marks in the softer walls-

[Crim] - is bouncing off walls and such, just trying to keep out of her reach. His claws are leaving some sizable marks in places - 

[Pinwheel] Puts on a burst of speed and leaps to intercept Crim in the air-

[Crim] - is caught, but wraps all six legs around her and they go tumbling - I is caught!!

[Pinwheel] - And you caught me!

[Crim] - giggling - Yes!

[Pinwheel] Nuzzles Crim- You good friend

[Crim] - purs - You toos.

[Pinwheel] - We go into warm light?

[Crim] Outside? Yes, as long as no water falling. - Slowly climbs to feets as to not dump her on the floor -

[Pinwheel] - Yes, to the scratchy ground

[Crim] Ok, you leads, I follow.

[Pinwheel] Takes them up the stairs and outside. She immediately starts rolling in the grass- Scratchy ground. Scratchy ground

[Crim] - makes sure door is shut before wandering over and flopping down - That not itch, but makes itches stop?

[Pinwheel] - Yes

[Crim] - watches with half an eye, but also looking around - Why it so quiets?

[Pinwheel] - Don't know

[Crim] - sniffs but shrugs - Hum... so what's do now?

[Pinwheel] - Lay in warm light

[Crim] - slight frown, then reaches around to scratch at the dark patch on his side - Just lays? Dat all? I not tired yet, I no can sleeps.

[Pinwheel] - No need be tired, feels good

[Crim] - snorts a little puff of smoke - Can be, but warm soft rock is better. But you can no go in, it hurts.

[Pinwheel] - But this ground scratchy too

[Crim] - scratches at the ground - But hard. Yellow shifty stuff warm and scratchy.

[Pinwheel] Flumps a won't onto Crim-

[Crim] - sighs and scratches his side harder -

[Pinwheel] - It itchy?

[Crim] - nods, then shakes head - Itchy, but not. To tight. Don't know why it do this time. I has fall in water before, hurt but not do this.

[Pinwheel] Flexes claws- I try itching?

[Crim] - nods and leans so his side is arched out more -

[Pinwheel] Starts scratching at the darker claws-

[Crim] - winces then happy sighs. As she scratches, small red scales flake off -

[Pinwheel] Eeps in surprise- You coming apart!

[Crim] - cranes around to look. Under where she scratches are darker red scales, ultra smooth and flecked with small yellowish spots - It not hurt, so maybe ok. Place not so tight no more.

[Pinwheel] - I not sure...

[Crim] - looks around and picks up one of the shed scales, looking over it closely - This look like me. Maybe is like you feather. Dey fall out sometimes, right?

[Pinwheel] - Maybe... You could ask big people later

[Crim] Yeah, but place feel better. - wants to scratch more but tries not to -

[Pinwheel] - Still itchy?

[Crim] - frown - Yes. I no want to scratch until it ok.

[Pinwheel] - Then go find big people- Lazy tail flip

[Crim] Yeah, but quiets. Wonder were go or hides? - one of his back legs distractedly tries to scratch his side -

[Pinwheel] - Big gold one with long one

[Crim] -sighs- Ok, where?

[Pinwheel] - Don't know. Or you could go see really big one

[Crim] - scrunches up snout as he resists scratching and stands - Big one, anyone, no cares. Itchy!

[Pinwheel] - Go find big one

[Crim] You stay?

[Pinwheel] - No like others, only like Cri

[Crim] Others not bad. Alone bad, no fun. No safe. - shivers and wants to SCRATCH - Alrights. Be goods.

[Pinwheel] - You really want me go?

[Crim] Be nice, but I can finds myself if you want... stays..... - can't help it and scratches, causing more scales to come off -

[Pinwheel] - Fine I go, but only because you friend

[Crim] - smiles and purs, while grabbing the leg that is scratching and holding it still - Thank yous.

[Pinwheel] - Let's go- She stands and starts walking away, sniffing the air as she goes

[Crim] - follows, also sniffing and looking around -

[Endrea] - Is over in front of Lies place tearing the iron golem apart-

[Pinwheel] Bites a zombie that was under a tree- We getting there

[Crim] - hisses at the dying zombie - Ok, ok. I can smells... - stops to scratch -

[Pinwheel] - Stop that!

[Crim] I tries, I tries. - bolts ahead -

[Endrea] Comes into sight-

[Crim] Finally! - runs toward -

[Pinwheel] Keeps pace with Crim-

[Endrea] Looks up- Oh, hello you two

[Crim] Helps! Itchy! - stops and flops down, cat loaf style to keep from scratching himself -

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Let me see where you itch

[Pinwheel] Sits a distance away-

[Crim] - stands and shows side with dark patch -

[Endrea] Land in closer and sniffs it before rubbing against it a little- How did this happen?

[Crim] I digging, fell in water. Happen before, but no like this. No itches. Pinwheel scratch and scales come off!

[Endrea] - Doors it hurt to scratch?

[Crim] - shakes head - No, better. Not so tight.

[Endrea] - I see. I don't think it's anything bad, in fact I think your body may be getting ready to get bigger

[Crim] - bits claws - So ok to scratch?

[Endrea] - Yes but only where it doesn't hurt. We don't want you to pull off any scales that aren't ready to come off

[Crim] - instantly twists around and claws at the spot, sending little red scales all over the ground. -

[Endrea] Sniffs a little- You smell dirty

[Crim] - scratching - Dig dirty. Sore after fall. Sleeps. - the dark red patch gets bigger and there is a faint yellowish stripe in the middle -

[Endrea] - Well would you like a bath?

[Crim] - stops for a second - Warm soft rock red around?

[Endrea] - Well yes, but I meant from me

[Crim] - looks at her confused - Bath from you?

[Endrea] - Yes, I can clean you with my tongue. It's probably a skill you should learn too

[Crim] Crim know wash, but why wash others? They not know? - is confused enough to stop scratching -

[Endrea] - No, but it's a binding thing. It helps cement friendships and familial relations

[Crim] - thinks and frowns - Oh... Crim no family, hatch alone.

[Endrea] - That's alright, what about friends, you can always help groom them

[Crim] Oh. - scratches absentmindly -

[Endrea] - Just consider it, I bet Pinwheel might like it if you helped with her feathers

[Crim] - looks back at Pinwheel - Pinwheel friend. - scratches hardcore at one spot -

[Endrea] - And I'm certain you're her only friend

[Crim] - nods - Wish others would like too. She nice.

[Endrea] - I'm not sure why she isn't nice to others... Now then, you'll probably be itching for awhile, but try not to overdo it, alright?

[Crim] OK, thanks - turns to hop scratch walk his way back toward Pinwheel - 

[Pinwheel] - What she say?

[Crim] Is ok to scratch, might get bigger soon. - scratches - 

[Pinwheel] - Really? I help then

[Crim] - stops scratching and sits - Please, can't reach all. 

[Pinwheel] Goes and starts scratching again- You tell me when you no like

[Crim] - nods and relaxes, slowly starting to pur - 

[Masky] Sighs as he heads out into the woods. He's about to light up a cigarette when he feels his phone buzz. Glancing at it he notices it's from BEN and groans as he opens it. It isn't long afterwards that he's rushing back towards the manor-

[Steve] Turned his back for a moment and Pinwheel snuck off- Aww dammit!

[TLOT] I guess I can't say I'm suprised.

[Yaunfen] - We go fish now?

[TLOT] Closes his eyes- She's not far away. We could maybe find a low spot to spawn the fish on the way.

[Yaunfen] - Let's go! Let's go!

[TLOT] Heads out of the house and towards the spawn with the others following.

[BEN] - Hey, I sent your text, Masky says Slender's looking for Splender now

[TLOT] in chat- Oh good. Thank you BEN. I know he has a tendancy to wander but no one realized that Pinwheel had snuck off and not been picked up by him.

[BEN] - Shit, that little menace is on the loose

[TLOT] She's not so bad. It's a bit easier now that she's talking.

[BEN] - Still, she comes near my kid, she's getting drowned

[TLOT] I wouldn't worry about her coming all the way over there. She's likely looking for Crim again. 

[Steve] Has found the little waterfall near the spawn and is filling the pond with dirt to get rid of the water.

[Yaunfen] Is bouncing excitedly- Gotta be fast to catch fish!

[Steve] Pokes TLOT and shows him the bucket- 

[TLOT] He makes several more of them and Steve goes back to removing the dirt and filling the space with the soda-

[Yaunfen] Switches to dragon form-

[Steve] Finishes filling the pool and spawns in some fish - Is it supposed to be frothy?

[Yaunfen] - Yes!

-Fish jump around and swim-

[Yaunfen] Launches hirself into the water to chase after the fish-

[Steve] Sits down on the edge and lets a fishing lure dangle in the water. 

[TLOT] Is pacing a little.

-There's a bit of crackling and a portal is opened. Splender hurries through and an irate Slender follows-

[Slender] - Splender you have responsibilities!

[Splender] - I'm sorry! I forgot!

[Slender] - How can you forget!?

[TLOT] Full body shiver as they enter, and his head whips around to where they're coming out-

[Splender] - But your party...

[Slender] - Is not nearly as important as a living creature!

[Steve] Kinda scoots under a ledge so he's a bit more hidden. But his bobber starts making a plunking noise as a fish pulls on it-

[Splender] Slight distressed noises-

[Slender] - Go find your pet!

[Splender] - Yes sir!- He hurries off

[Slender] Long irritated sigh-


	294. Slender Check, Red Scales, Temple Thief, Nessie's Star

[Yaunfen] Pokes head up out of the water- Who that?

[TLOT] Is checking the local chunk as best he can for errors- 

[Steve] scared- Slenderman....

[Slender] Notices them and then seems to realize where he is- My apologies, I hadn't realized how far I had followed my brother in

[TLOT] Has his hands out and his eyes closed like he's psychically searching for water- It's fine. The server is pretty tough and it's shored up to the nines for emp. 

[Steve] Yanks the fish a little too hard to make it stop pulling and the lemon gummy fish flops on the ground near his mate-

[Slender] - I hope my brothers pet hasn't caused too much trouble?

[TLOT] Finishes and relaxes, his eyes opening with a slightly brighter glow from his concentration- Nah. She's had a few growth spurts and is verbal now. She's a stubborn kid, that's all. Elusive too.

-Fish flopping-

[Splender] In the distance- PINWHEEL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[TLOT] Um? - mentally- Splender? Is she hurt!?

[Splender] - SHE'S KILLED CRIM!

[TLOT] Aloud and in chat- If she killed him there'd be a death message in the chat? And there's nothing for today.

[Splender] - BUT SHE'S TEARING HIM APART!

[TLOT] Shakes his head- Where are you?

[Splender] - ON THE WAY TO CP'S!

[TLOT] At Steve - Please watch Yaunfen, my lamb. 

[Steve] Got it. 

[TLOT] Picks up the fish and it becomes a flat item and stops moving. He gives Slender a slightly long-suffering look- Shall we?

[Slender] - Lead the way

[Splender] Is freaking out nearby-

[Pinwheel] Is still helping Crim and bits of red scale are flying everywhere-

[TLOT] Walks up and stares - Um... Splender? Crim is incredibly relaxed and not in any pain. I think he might be shedding.

[Splender] - BUT THERE'S SO MUCH RED!!!!

[TLOT] That's because he's red. - he picks up a tiny scale and turns it in the light. it's just a single pixel and nearly invisible on the edge.

[Splender] Still making worried noises-

[Slender] Sighs and goes over to Pinwheel and picks her up- The other one seems to be asleep

[Pinwheel] - Nooooo! Helping Cri!

[Splender] Gasps-

[TLOT] Checks on Crim, there are scales everywhere and the patches of new color she was exposing look fresh and shiny- Yeah, he's shedding. How odd. But she was doing good. It's nothing to freak out over. You know these two are friends.

[Splender] Tries to grab Pinwheel from Slender-

[Slender] - No brother, you know you hug her too much, that's why she bites you so much

[Splender] - But she's talking more now!

[TLOT] Is looking up at both of them- So let her talk-

[Pinwheel] - I helping Cri!

[Slender] - To the point that he fell asleep, that is usually a signal to stop so you don't accidentally hurt them

[Splender] - Brother! Let me cuddle her!

[Slender] - You only just remembered that she was still here...

[TLOT] Hops a couple of times and throws dirt blocks under his feet so he's level with them- Pinwheel? What happened to Crim? Is he shedding?

[Pinwheel] - He got itchy after getting in some water

[TLOT] Aww. He should come find me or Doc if he gets hurt. You should too.

[Pinwheel] - I took bad scales away

[TLOT] Sounds like shedding to me. Good job kiddo.

[Pinwheel] - I keep going?

[Slender] - You should wake until he's awake again

[TLOT] Just in case. If you hit a sensitive patch you might wake him before he's done sleeping-

[Slender] - Brother, can I trust you to not smother her?

[Splender] Blubbering- Pinwheel!

[TLOT] Maybe try a bit of shoulder perching?

[Pinwheel] - No, me play with Cri

[TLOT] Do you want to stay and sleep with him?

[Pinwheel] - Yes!

[TLOT] Well there you go. Splender? Just hang around here for a bit. Let her keep her buddy company.

[Slender] - First he should come and close the portal once I leave

[TLOT] That would proabbly be a good idea-

[Steve] Has succumbed to the temptation to toss things in the hole to see what happens. There's a pile of small items and a cow on the irl side of the hole now-

[Slender] Puts Pinwheel down and grabs Splender before his brother can smother the dragon in a hug- Let's go brother, it'll only be a few minutes more

[Splender] - Awwwww...

[TLOT] removes the small tower and follows them- 

[Steve] Chucks a stone pickaxe and it sticks in a tree on the other side of the divide-

[Slender] Let's go of Splender- Don't forget your responsibilities brother

[Splender] - Sorry brother...

[Slender] Steps through the portal and Splender quickly closes it-

[Steve] Skittered to the side when they came back- 

[TLOT] It's no biggie Splender, have a fish. - Holds up the gummy fish and it gives off a very strong lemon candy odor.

[Splender] - Gummies!

[Steve] Pipes up-We were just fishing for some...

[Splender] Sniffs- But I forgot about Pinwheel...

[TLOT] I think you'll be forgiven. She's very independant and I think she enjoyed her running around time.

[Splender] - Still... This is when my pets usually die...

[TLOT] She won't die, she's strong, and she's hooked to respawn anyway. 

[Steve] Sad face- Pinwheel's not a pet anyway. She's as smart as a child already.

[Splender] - I know...

[TLOT] Maybe you should approach her more like a parent. It's good practice.

[Splender] - I'll work on it...

[TLOT] Good- He pats Splender's calf since that's as high as he can reach. - Goodness knows we've been getting a lot of practice parenting ourselves- Indicates Yaunfen-

[Splender] - Where is Doc?

[TLOT] Irl. Markus needed to regain a physical body and Deerheart and Flux went along for the same purpose. Doc is back and forth and Cp is standing guard out there.

[Splender] - I see, well, I think I'll go back to keeping an eye on Pinwheel

[TLOT] Okay. And I'm glad to see you back no matter the circumstances. 

[Steve] We were worried something might have happened to you!

[Splender] - Oh no, nothing had happened. But thank you for being concerned- He turns and heads to watch Pinwheel and Crim

[Yaunfen] Pops up out of the water trying to cram three fish into their mouth-

[Steve] Remember to chew!

[Yaunfen] Climbs out of the water and puts the fish down before yawning- All done

[Steve] Good job- 

[TLOT] I think it's nap time....

[Yaunfen] - Not tired

[CP] Is just tossing a fireball around-

[Notch] Rolls over a bit to look at him. His voice is raspy- Sorry you're bored...

[CP] - You're actually awake?

[Flux] Perks from where she's reading-

[Deer] Is sleeping-

[Notch] Kinda wish I wasn't. My throat feels like I ate one of your fireballls....

[Flux] Approaches- Do you want some water?

[CP] Twirls his fire around a bit- Eh

[Notch] Anything...

[Flux] Fills a glass for him and kneels in front of him, holding it for him-

[Notch] Sharp intake of breath - Flux...

[Flux] - Yes?

[Notch] You look human now... But still lovely.

[Flux] - Deer has also shifted to look more human

[CP] - Apparently server's have an easier time becoming real since they already have a physical component

[Notch ] Deerheart came as well? - Takes the water- Can I see?

[CP] - Just roll over the other direction

[Notch Drinks the water and sets it down to look, it's obvious its painful to move. - Well at least she'll blend in if she wants to go somewhere with Doc...

[CP] - She already has

[Notch] Where did they go?

[CP] - A diner

[Flux] Puts a hand on Notch's forehead to check his temperature, it's rising somewhat quickly-

[Notch] Lays back- I feel like I was sunbathing in the Nether...

[CP] Looks around for some of his wife's cold flowers and finds a couple in a corner which he tosses at Notch-

[Notch] Perfect... - He shakes one flower over his face and the snow falls on his cheeks- I had decent dreams at least, thanks to you...

[CP] - Whatever

[Notch] It almost feels wrong to be so detailed again...

[Flux] - Do you need anything else?

[Notch] Not sure. You close by feels good though. I'm glad you're not suffering.

[Flux] - I just wish you weren't...

[Notch] It was going to happen eventually. I'm not sorry. I'm just glad I can go back there when it's done. The server is my home now.

[Flux] - But now you can also show me your old world

[CP] Is getting annoyed over the lovey talk-

[Notch] I'm so taking you to the office. My old team would go bananas.

[Flux] - If you want

[CP] - Speaking of, how do you plan on getting there if you've supposedly only been using cash since you went missing?

[Notch] Can't we just make a portal back to the server and come out somewhere within walking distance of my apartment?

[CP] - That officer will want to check your story on how you returned, and we don't have to return to the server for me to portal us from one place to another

[Notch] We could ask Dawn? She's good at getting around on the down-low, isn't she?

[CP] - If you want...

[Notch] I trust you... - He's starting to fall asleep

[CP] - Fine- Instead of using the tv, he just teleports to the island

\- There's no one around, but there is a faint motoring noise from down the beach-

[CP] Turns towards the noise and then heads towards it-

-The Morgenheutiengesternwelt is bobbing in the waves. It's anchoered just offshore and Mort is making a rather large mess from the side of it., there's a red streak down the hull below where he's standing.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Mort] Huh? Oh, just chumming. Dawn likes fish, but this is a nice way to get rid of the guts and heads and stuff.

-Down below there a ton of sharks snapping at the bits he's tossing down like an old lady feeding birds-

[CP] - Where's Dawn?

[Mort] Wheelhouse- 

[Dawn] Mort? Are you talking to someone?

[Mort] Cp is here.

[Dawn] Peeks out - Oh, hi.

[CP] - We have to get Notch back to Sweden in a way that's doable, can be seen on camera, but not require him using a card

[Dawn] Eh. I'll get him on his way, I can afford it. - grins- Do I get anything in return?

[CP] Suspicious look- What?

[Dawn] What are you offering Cp? Could you get me something unusual I could sell or use?

[CP] - Fuck if I know

[Dawn] I'll sleep on it and get back to you. But you'll have my help. What kind of timeline are we working with?

[CP] - We have at least another week before he's capable of going anywhere, reforming a physical body and all

[Dawn] I'll make the reservations- 

[Mort] Wow... look at this!

-There's a great white circling around with the other sharks- 

[Mort] She's not the biggest I've ever seen, but so pretty.

[CP] - By the way, I ran into your Mothwoman last week

[Dawn] Oh, Klaarese? What's she up too?

[CP] - Some weird energy portal thing in the sky over a weird cat wall

[Dawn] A cat wall? Can you be more specific? I mean the portal is no big deal. They can be common in window areas where cattle mutilation is going on.

[CP] Gives her a mental image of the wall-

[Dawn] Oh, that's not a wall, that's an earthwork. They're usually just made of packed dirt and rocks. And it's not really a cat either.

[CP] - Well she was giving me a warning not to go out at night... Typical Doc picking a place where there's potentially a danger

[Dawn] Well they're not always dangerous. Unless you try to bulldoze it over. Is there a lake anywhere near?

[CP] I don't know... I think I remember my wife mentioning one when she helped Doc become physical...

[Dawn] Then that's why it's there. It's probably got a lake monster legend attached to it as well, and for good reason. The mound was likely made because of the lake.

[CP] - I don't know, all I know is that there are scratch marks on the door and the ground is disturbed outside the entrance as well

[Dawn] Eyes narrow- Have you seen any wolves around?

[CP] - That's what the claw marks look like

[Dawn] I wonder what they would want with you? Usually they hang around cemetaries, or lovers lanes...

[CP] - What are they?

[Mort] Is just listening intently. 

[Dawn] Hard to say really. Sometimes they seem to be just upright wolves. But they're smart. Too smart. Maybe even a little bit psychic.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Dawn] They're also territorial. But they should leave you alone unless you have something they want. Generally if you get in their territory they'll try to scare you, bluff or scratch at you so you'll run away.

[CP] - Then why did they attack me?

[Dawn] I don't know? Were you carrying anything they might want?

[CP] - No, but there was this weird eyeball tentacle thing

[Dawn] Oookay... Let's try this, what happened right before they attacked you?

[CP] - Um... Some weird smells?

[Dawn] What kind of smell? Did someone hit you with the psychic equivalent of deer pee?

[Mort] Snickers softly- 

[CP] - Spiced oils?

[Dawn] I don't know. Unless it was someone's concoction for summoning them...?

[CP] - Not sure, but we've smelled it around the server too

[Mort] Did it occur to you then that maybe the smell is attached to something they're searching for?

[Dawn] Have you been grave-digging Cp?

[CP] - No, my job is to put them there, and I don't know... But Slender had to work on my head to keep that eyeball thing from affecting my mind

[Dawn] It must be something powerful then. Some of the Outsiders are just bad news in general. I always wonder if some of them decided to personally torment HP Lovecraft. It would explain a lot.

[CP] - Well, I have to get back to the bunker, we'll be back in about a week or so

[Dawn] Slightly ominious since the witch has been asked for a favor- I'll be ready.

[CP] Teleports back to the bunker without another word-

[TLOT] Is walking through Lie's yard.

[Steve] Look, it's probably nothing. You know how she is...

[Lie] Is repairing some fences in the back-

[Steve] Just give her another one, she'll get over it eventually. She wasn't using it like I suggested anyway.

[Lie] Yawns and reaches over to pat Rosebud who wandered closer-

[TLOT] But who in their right mind would...? I don't get it...

[Lie] Catches sight of them and hears the last comment- Who's done what now?

[TLOT] I have to go check on my Testificates. I got a message that they wanted me to come to that dammned temple in the snow biome.

[Lie] - Do you know what's going on?

[Steve] Someone stole from Lady Nessie, amongst other things.

[Lie] - Stole? That doesn't sound good...

[TLOT] Who breaks into a temple full of monks who are experts in several different types of combat? They'd have to be insane.

[Lie] - Would you like me to go with you? I don't have much else to do

[Steve] If you're going you should take your cloak, it'll be cold.

[TLOT] More the merrier.

[Lie] - Just give me a moment- She goes back inside and returns with the cloak made from CP's hair. The Avulpix following her

[Steve] Points at the pokemon - Um Lie?

[Lie] Glances back before picking the Pokemon up and putting it back in the house- No you stay here

[TLOT] Hopefully this won't take long. They lit up a really old summoner to call and we're going to come out close to where we need to be. - heads down into the cage-

[Lie] Follows them down, smiling a little at her offensive pod-

[TLOT] Makes the portal and hisses at what's on the other side. He bows his head and walks through anyway.

[Steve] Follows and frowns -

[Lie] Is last and closes the opening behind them before looking around-

-The landscape is wrecked. It was a swamp biome with a village on the plains just touching it. The village is mostly washed out foundations now. Ahead of them the swamp is littered with felled trees and craters that have been filled with rainwater. Rising high above it all is a conical spire that was once a natural tower. The top looks exploded.

[Lie] - What is this?

[Steve] It was home... once...

-Theres a ridge of stone near the ruined tower that bleeds over into a mountain range and TLOT heads that direction-

[Lie] Follows the older brine, trudging through the swampy water and leaving a few lilies in her wake-

[Steve] Walks beside TLOT so his mate can lean on him a little.

-They reach the base of the ridge and Steve starts breaking rough stairs until they reach the top. The terrian turns to spruce forest and Steve shivers- 

[Steve] I hate these woods. 

[TLOT] Lets just get this over with...

[Lie] - Is it much farther?

[TLOT] Not too far, and a good thing too. I don't feel like playing with the mobs.

-After a bit of walking the temple rises into view and the two monks at the door cross their spears and shout back for a third to fetch Lady Nessie.

[Lie] Shivers despite the cloak-

[TLOT] Just let me in, I'm freezing. - he sweeps a hand and shoves the Testificates back against the wall with a small amount of weight.

[Steve] Scoots past them- sorry!

[Lie] Also gives an apology as she follows the two men in-

[Nessie] Stomps toward them, fuming- Desecrated! The very nerve! 

[Lie] Leans closer to Steve- Does she mean us? Or the person who stole from them?

[Steve] I'm guessing the thief. She can see when we come and go because she's able to read the chat.

[TLOT] Please calm down

[Nessie] NO. This is unforgivable! 

[Lie] Subtly spawns a few calming flowers-

[TLOT] Rubs his temples- what happened? 

[Nessie] Puts her hand on her chest- my star was stolen! 

[TLOT] I'll give you another one...

[Lie] We're gonna fight a wither?

[TLOT] Mentally- if you want to do it that way? 

[Lie] - No

[Nessie] That's not all! Our altar was desecrated! 

[Lie] Mostly to herself- How do you desecrate a grass block?

[Nessie] Who actually has really good hearing- See for yourself! - She turns with a swirl of dress and stalks back up the hallway 

[TLOT] Shakes his head and follows

[Lie] Eeps a little-

[Nessie] Tosses open the double doors angrily and gestures at the altar- I haven't touched it since the crime was discovered! 

\- where the grass block was in front of the huge window there is now a cobweb block- 

[Lie] - Oh... Well that's different...

[TLOT] looks uneasy- Testificates can't place those...

[Steve] if there was a spider in here there would be more right? 

[Lie] - I doubt a spider could get in here Steve...

[Nessie] I'm thinking of tearing out the whole room and redoing it! This is unprecedented!

[Lie] - I'm sure that's not necessary...

[TLOT] Do you know how they got in at least?

[Nessie] Of course I don't! And the whole monastary has been searched top to bottom. No one has the block or my star!

[Lie] - TLOT... Do you think?

[TLOT] Is projecting a small amount of fear but only Steve and Lie can feel it-

[Steve] We'll get you a new block. It's no problem.

[Nessie] Huffs-

[Lie] - Do the blocks come from anywhere specific?

[Nessie] No! It was a gift. Only Herobrine and Notch can place a greened block.

[Lie] - Would you accept one from me then?

[Nessie] ....

[TLOT] Just take it. She could make grass on stone. She's my pupil and more then worthy. 

[Nessie] Looks at Lie more closely. It's dead obvious she'd rather have one given by a Notch.

[Lie] - Consider it a gift given on my father in law's behest, the Supreme Notch

[Nessie] Twitch-twitch, she's considering it.

[Lie] Waits patiently-

[TLOT] Gives her a look- 

[Nessie] Fiiine. I will accept it. But get rid of those horrid cobwebs first.

[Lie] Steps forwards and swats the webs away before placing a dirt block. She concentrates and thick foliage erupts from the top of it, it's thicker and greener than the previous block-

[Nessie] Tries not to look impressed- And the star? 

[TLOT] I'll kill a wither for you myself and deliver it in a matter of days. 

[Nessie] Still looks irritated-

[Lie] - I'd rather not go fighting...

[TLOT] Shoots her a clear please shut up I'm lying expression-

[Steve] We'll take care of it.

[Lie] Goes to stand behind TLOT and Steve-

[TLOT] We'll be back. 

[Nessie] Gives him a 'see that you are' haughty expression. 

[TLOT] Is walking quickly towards the entrance and Steve is trying not to walk right behind him because he's making the cobbles hot-

[Lie] Dances around the hot cobbles as well-

[TLOT] Gets outside and the snow just vanishes in a four block radius around him. -

[Lie] - Well at least you're warm...

[Steve] I'm going to check the wall under the window- 

[TLOT] Thumps his helm hard against a small tree and there's a long creak as it slowly topples over and crunches to the ground.

[Lie] Stands there awkwardly- Umm, TLOT? Is everything alright?

[TLOT] Takes a sharp breath and lets out a very aggravated scream of frustration before slumping. -This whole situation is really stressing me out...

[Lie] - Do you want some calming flowers?

[TLOT] distracted- No, I'm not hungry.

[Lie] Summons them anyways-

[Steve] comes racing back and looks around before speaking quietly- I made a nerd pole outside the window and climbed up. This was on the outside sill! - He holds up his hand and there are spider threads tangled in his fingers-

[Lie] Pulls out the spider threads she got from the alter- I wonder if Doc can analyze them...

[TLOT] Looks at them with trepedation- I really hope this is just a bad joke....

[Lie] - TLOT, do you think it could be your new NOTCH?

[TLOT] Visibly shivers- I hope you're wrong...

[Steve] Suddenly looks inspired- They took the old NOTCH's symbol and replaced it!

[TLOT] Shut up shut up shut up-

[Lie] Reaches out to put a comforting hand on TLOT- Hey, easy, we're here for you

[TLOT] Is shaking a little -

[Steve] I'm here for you too. You don't have to face this alone.

[Lie] - Do you want to head back? Or investigate more?

[TLOT] I'd rather fight a dozen withers then be near this place one more moment.

[Lie] - Then let's go home, I'll make the opening

[Steve] Stands ready with his mate-

[Lie] Creates the opening and motions for Steve to guide TLOT through-

[TLOT] Hurries and doesn't look back-

[Notch] Stirs a little as his phone rings-

[CP] - Oh what now?

[Deer] Is making food for them-

-ring ring ring-

[Flux] - Notch? Do you want me to get that?

[Notch] Little snore-

-ring ring-

[CP] Sighs and moves over, grabbing the phone and looking at it- Oh joy- He nudges Notch-

[Notch] Groans in pain-

-ring ring ring-

[CP] Hits answer-

[Jeb] Hello? Markus?!

[CP] - What do you want?

[Deer] - CP be nice

[Flux] Is trying to encourage Notch to wake up-

[Jeb] recognizes Cp's voice- There was a cop here looking for Markus-

[CP] - We know, you had her call him

[Jeb] Hey, I was trying to defuse the situation. I'm calling to see if I can help. What's the plan?

[CP] - Well currently he's regaining a physical form

[Jeb] Holy shit... so he's bedridden?

[CP] - Yup

[Flux] Quietly- Notch, wake up

[Notch] Painful cough in his sleep-

[CP] - He's got a little less then a week left

[Jeb] Are you already nearby? Do you have a plan to get him here in a traceable way?

[CP] - I have no idea how close we are to you, but we are setting up a way to get back-

[Jeb] Good. That cop has been watching the building and she's probably got his apartment under survellance too-

[CP] - She's a tenacious one

[Jeb] Sullen- Unfortunately for us...

[CP] - I know ways to kill her, especially to make it look like suicide

[Jeb] Please don't say stuff like that...

[CP] - Just saying.

[Jeb] Can you bring him to visit us when all this is over at least?

[CP] - That's up to him

[Jeb] If he wants too. We'll buy him dinner, take him drinking, whatever. He is missed around here.

[CP] - Yeah well he won't be alone

[Jeb] Bring friends. We'll make a party of it.

[CP] - I don't think you want my friends around

[Jeb] I'm just trying to make it worth your while Cp. I'll even get you drunk, what's your preffered poison?

[CP] - The strongest shit there is

[Jeb] Done deal! It's a date. Safe trip all of you.

[CP] Hangs up and tosses the phone on top of Notch-

[Notch] Oof...

[CP] - Everyone is waiting for you to get there now


	295. Wither Gym, Doctoral Molestations

[Steve] So... where are we doing this? 

[TLOT] The gym is probably the safest place. And Lie? You should help. A little battle practice would be good for you.

[Lie] - Do I have to?

[TLOT] Please? I was going to beg Doc for the one they have framed but that still leaves them without one. It's easier just to get a new one.

[Lie] - Oh alright

[Steve] I know who has wither skulls too. 

[TLOT] I hope he doesn't want something stupid in exchange for them though...

-They're heading up the hill towards the castle. a small shadow passes overhead and then another larger one right behind it-

[Lie] Looks up-

[Celine] Is flying a bit unsteadily and MB is right behind her with a worried expression-

[Celine] Fly! Fly!

[TLOT] There's our quarry now...

[Steve] Hey Mb! 

[Mb] fuck off!

[Celine] No! You be nice! - she wheels around and skids to a landing- 

[Lie] - Awww

[Mb] floats down to check on her-

[Celine] I fly good!

[Lie] - Yes you do

[Celine] Hops around happliy- Can I have a flower?

[Lie] - Absolutely! Do you want any one in particular?

[Celine] Mmmm somthin' pretty!

[Mb] Uuuggh

[TLOT] Mb....

[Mb] What?

[Lie] Thinks for a moment and spawns a lantern flower-

[Celine] Yay! - She touches it with her little claws - Prreeety glow...

[TLOT] I need a favor. 

[Mb] You want me to kick your ass? Okay. 

[Steve] Small growl-

[Mb] Oh, you're not done being a lightfoot? Tough break-

[Steve] Louder growl-

[Lie] - MB, we actually have something we need help making, something you'd probably like to fight

[TLOT] We need three wither skulls. I know you've been collecting heads. 

[Mb] Grins horribly- there will be a price...

[TLOT] Sighs- what do you want?

[Mb] Makes the most impish face- I want to kiss Lie.

[Celine] squeaks -KISS?!

[Lie] Turns bright red- What!?

[TLOT] Um, she'll hate that-

[Mb] Bigger grin- I know....

[Celine] Kisses are so nice! Kiss kiss!

[Lie] - Um... Uh...

[Steve] Huge eyeballs- Why.. would you want to..?

[Mb] Rubs his hands devilishly- Because then I get to fight Cp when he comes back from where ever he is.

[Celine] No fight! Kiss!

[Lie] - You don't have to do that just to fight my husband...

[Mb] Yeah, but you don't want me too. That makes it fun for me...

[TLOT] Looks pained -

[Lie] Looks at TLOT for help-

[TLOT] Looks rather unhappy- You dont have to Lie...

[Lie] - I... I don't think...- Is getting very flustered

[Mb] Is just grinning at her, waiting.

[Lie] - If you absolutely have to...

[Mb] Hehehe.... - He rustles in his pockets and tosses out five wither skulls onto the ground before stalking up to her. He's not much taller then her but still manages to sweep her low and off balance. His strong hands grip her tightly and he pulls her hair just a little to tilt her head back before kissing her. His kiss is fierce and his tongue invades her mouth roughly as he presses himself against her. He toys with her lips until she's red and breathless and then lets go just as suddenly so she's left panting on the grass. - 

[Celine] Heart eyes-

[Lie] Is to embarrassed to respond-

[Mb] Motions for Celine who picks the lantern flower and hops along with it in her mouth- Later losers.

[TLOT] Lout....

[Lie] - I... I think I need to go home...

[TLOT] Just take a bath once we're done. I think he was just trying to get his smell on you so Cp would go after him when he gets wind of it.

[Lie] - I don't think I'll be able to concentrate...

[Steve] That was embarassing on several levels...

[TLOT] Please give us a hand Lie. I'm sorry that happened.

[Lie] - I'll try...

[Lie] Stands up, she's still blushing a bright red- Shall we get going?

[Lie] Stands and stores her cloak in her inventory-

[TLOT] Picks up some sand and starts focusing on it to flip it to soul sand instead. - this way 

[Steve] Hey at least it should be easier then the last time we did this? 

[TLOT] Very much so. - he stows the fresh soul sand and holds the door to the gym open- 

[Steve] is standing by with the skulls - 

[TLOT] you guys ready for this? - he makes the sand shape 

[Lie] Walks in, still a bit dazed-

[Steve] Hey Lie? Let's touch the beds in the locker room real quick first 

[Lie] - That's a good idea

[TLOT] I'll wait - 

[Steve] Darts into the small room, flopping and then jumping back up again

[Lie] Follows suit- Let's get this over with

[Steve] Pulls out his sword- ready! 

[Lie] Summons her offensive pods-

[TLOT] takes out his sickle- same

[Steve] tosses the final head on the stack and scoots back quickly as the wither roars to life

[Wither] lets loose with several flaming skulls

[Steve] uses his pearl sword to bat one of them right back at it

[Lie] Shields herself with vines as her pods snap at the wither-

[TLOT] slashes at it from behind and cleaves off two ribs- 

-The pods dart forwards, one grabbing hold of one of the heads-

[Wither] making terrible noises and trying to kill them as the skull is wrenched off

[Steve] lops off a chunk of spine and takes out the other two floating heads

[Lie] - Is it safe now?

[TLOT] Does a hop teleport into the now empty shoulder and swipes into the middle head cutting the top off cleanly- 

[Lie] Her pods retreat back towards her-

[Wither] Shudders violently 

[TLOT] vanishes from its shoulder in a puff of fig and reforms beside Lie and Steve

[Wither] Detonates and the bony bits fly everywhere leaving only the nether star drifting serenely to the floor. 

[Lie] - So glad mobs don't do damage here

[TLOT] Isn't it because Doc turned something off in the system permissions? 

[Lie] - I don't know, all I know is that I need to go wash my mouth out with alcohol now

[Steve] Oh! Celebratory drinks?   
[TLOT] Does Mb have bad breath from that potty mouth of his? 

[Lie] - Not celebratory, need to get the feeling out and scrub everything

[Lie] - I'll see you guys in a bit- She creates an opening and slips out into the real world into Ever's place. She pauses for a minute, listening for any clue as to where somebody might be

-There's a sharp noise, muffled and from a different room. It's followed by a moan that's an equal mix of pleasure and pain and it's definetly a riding crop hitting assmeats. -

[Lie] Blushes hard and decides to try and sneak down towards the bathroom-

-The sound goes on, but it's now punctuated by the noise of someone being aggressively fucked-

[Lie] Hurries into the bathroom and quietly shuts the door-

-Various sex noises-

[Lie] Still blushing hard she strips down and begins looking for something with a strong enough scent to cover MB's-

-There are a lot of bottles, everything from musky to floral, and even some gritty scrubs-

[Lie] Figures she'll need the scrub and so grabs that before going and turning on the shower-

[Lie] Once the water is warm she steps in-

-The door creaks open- 

[Ever] What the fuck! Lie?! - He's stark naked with his hair all askew. His skin flushed and pink and peppered with little bruises and bitemarks. There's a fuzzy cat tail anchored by nothing visible hanging between his legs.

[Lie] Yelps somewhat loudly- Sorry!- She turns away and is bright red from embarressment

[Ever] Comes in anyway. Walking gingerly- You can use the tub and stuff, just call first!

[Lie] - Sorry, I was a little desperate...

[Ever] Hovers over the toilet and extracts the tail with a tiny moan- Wh-why? It's not like you have... Hmmmm! Plumbers and broken pipes in Minecraft.

[Lie] - For starters, I had to kiss somebody who wasn't CP and it left me with creepy crawlies. You guys have things that can cover MB's scent, we don't

[Ever] Nnnngh... Okay... I understand. - He's sitting on the toilet just catching his breath. He flips the tail and the rubber buttplug thunks into the sink.

[Lie] Is keeping her back to Ever- Still have to wash my clothes to... Only reason the asshole wanted to do it was to start a fight with CP

[Ever] Gets up and scrubs the plug in the sink. - Who would be crazy enough to want to fight Cp on purpose?

[Lie] - Somebody equally as violent

[Lie] - I... Could kinda hear what was happening, are you bruised at all?

[Ever] Oh, yeah. But it's okay. I certainly enjoyed it.

[Lie] Spawns a healing flower near him- Here, this should take care of that fast

[Ever] Walks over to the tub with it and climbs into the basin- What do I do with it? Eat it?

[Lie] - I mean you could, but it works without being eaten too- She's hasn't really moved since Ever entered, too embarrassed to do so

[Ever] Holds it by the end of the stem and lets it flop against his back a few times before noticing she hasn't moved. - It's okay, go ahead and shower. I won't look.

[Lie] Slight embarrassed noise-

[Ever] Starts running the tap in the bath and rubbing himself with soap, spooning the water with his hands- Look, I'm looking down. Don't waste the hot water just standing there.

[Lie] Hesitantly starts washing herself-

[Ever] swirls the flower around in the skim of water at the bottom of the tub before laying it on the side. - It's really hardy for a flower.

[Lie] - Well it is digital...

[Ever] Opens a rather fragrant bottle and the air fills with peppermint scented steam. -

[Lie] Starts scrubbing herself some-

[Lie] - So how mad would Karla be about me just sneaking in?

[Ever] Oh, I don't think she'd be mad. She did tell you you could use the bathroom whenever. She might peep at you to make you uncomfortable though. Seeing others vulnerable is practically her addiction.

[Lie] - Wouldn't surprise me with the way my day is going if she went a bit farther

[Ever] Would you... want that? She's really good at what she does.

[Lie] - At this point I don't know, my brain is kinda all over the place since I went straight from kissing MB to fighting a wither to getting surprised by you

[Karla] Is leaning in the doorway. She's already clean and wearing a long silken robe in a fetching shade of chocolate brown- You didn't really answer the question.

[Ever] Yipe!

[Lie] Yelps and turns towards Karla while covering herself and is once again completely red in the face-

[Karla] Well aren't you the shy one. Come to play with us?

[Lie] - More like get rid of something?

[Karla] How... interesting....

[Ever] She just needed some soap mistress.

[Karla] Taps her still gloved hand against her chin- That we can provide in spades.

[Lie] - Yeah...- She still has the scrub with her- Just trying to erase another brines scent

[Karla] Adultery? For shame when you have such a... virile man at home.

[Lie] - I let another brine kiss me so my friend wouldn't have to go someplace that terrified him, much as I didn't want to

[Karla] A kiss from a brine as a price for help? You must have the most lucious lips. Like petals from your flowers.- She saunters a bit closer- 

[Lie] Is very aware that she's sorta trapped in a small box-

[Karla] Traces the outline of her face with a leather finger on the slightly foggy door-

[Lie] - Um... I think I'll just... Finish up here...

[Karla] Ah, no need to be so modest. - She settles on the edge of the tub and changes her gloves for rubber ones, too quick for Lie to see her hands.

[Ever] Scoots over to her.

[Lie] Turns her back to them and continues scrubbing, very aware that she won't be able to tell if Karla is sneaking up on her-

[Karla] Pours a measure of shampoo onto her hands and lovingly washes Ever's fluffy hair - Did my kitten enjoy his playtime?-

[Ever] Makes a decent approximation of a purr.

[Lie] Is beginning to realize she's going to have a bit of difficulty getting at her back with the scrub-

[Karla] Conversationally- Have the sterility berries helped with your checkered sex life at all my dear?

[Lie] - Probably, but after leaving here we were... Interrupted again...

[Karla] Such a pity, one must make time for ones... primal needs.

[Lie] - it wasn't entirely Doc's fault, the update was a bad version, we were all stuck in our alternate forms if we had one

[Karla] Ah. But still, I presume it has been sometime since you were... satisfied?

[Lie] - If we're not including your couch? Then yes

[Karla] Finishes wth Ever and the young man sinks back gratefully into the half full tub, watching them curiously-

[Lie] - And sorry about that... It wasn't my intention to fuck there...

[Karla] It's not as if it was a virgin couch. I don't mind.

[Lie] Pulls her hair over her shoulder- You wouldn't happen to have a scrubby thingie on a stick, would you?

[Karla] I don't think so. We generally help eachother.

[Lie] Hesitates, her back tensing a little-

[Karla] I think I may have just the thing for your other problem too - she goes to the cabinet and shuffles around in it.

[Lie] Glances over at Karla-

[Karla] Lays something on the counter where Lie can't see and casts her robe off and over it. She leaves her black rubber gloves on though. Her body is still taught and wiry despite her unnatural age. Her skin is pale and she looses her hair so it falls in silver waves down her back-

[Lie] Tries to get into a corner- Karla?

[Karla] Slides the door open and Lie gets a good look at the massive scar on her upper chest. It looks like someone tried to punch out her heart and there are radiating lines from the center like a sunburst-

[Lie] Moves back against the wall, unsure about what is about to happen-

[Karla] Well turn around. Do you want my help or not?

[Lie] Does turn around, if not a bit hesitantly-

[Karla] Takes a handful of the scrub and spreads it across her back. Her slippery fingers glide over Lie's skin, massaging and rubbing in all the right places.

[Lie] Does relax a little, the slight massage feeling good-

[Karla] Pauses for a moment to get some more scrub apparently and then works her way down Lie's legs, treading into her thighs and butt, the muscles going limp and warm under her skilled hands.

[Lie] Moves her legs a little, feeling her body reacting to the ministrations-

[Karla] Reaches down between her legs from the back, kneading her muff in a sensuous way-

[Lie] Yelps and tries to pull away but is already against the wall-

[Karla] Feels that she's a bit wet in another way and brings something around so she can see it- Have a gift from me. - It's a creamy white dildo with a swirl of ridges around it, and she wiggles it up between the slickened legs of her helpless prey-

[Lie] Clamps down- Ah!

[Karla] Pulls her hand back and resumes what she was doing as if she didn't just stuff Lie full of dildo. She massages Lie from the back, paying special attention to her shoulders so they don't tighten up again-

[Lie] Squirms and whines a little-

[Karla] Merrily starts conditioning Lie's hair and finger combing out snarls-

[Lie] Isn't sure what to do now, by this point CP's usually tied her up-

[Karla] Starts rinsing out her hair and then fondles her boobs a little with soapy hands.

[Lie] Tries to pull away from Karla's hands which causes her to move into the other woman- Ah!

-The scar is weirdly bumpy against her back but the other womans breasts and small belly are warm and soft.

[Lie] Whines a little, the dildo having shifted some-

[Karla] Is getting curious as to why she's just hanging onto it at this point and not actually using it. Her thoughts are plain and easy to read

[Lie] Catches the thoughts- Sorry... Just... Not used to using a toy anymore...

[Karla] Do you need my assistance? - her hand wanders a bit lower on Lies belly

[Lie] Whines, not sure what she should do, but knows that she's getting frustrated-

[Karla] I've no desire to be burnt to a cinder by your husband, but I can identify a woman in need of relief easily enough- 

[Lie] - I... I can stop him...

[Karla] ah... Well then. -her hand wraps around the base of the dildo and she slides it back and forth, teasing and getting a feel for her innards

[Lie] Moans and squirms, pulling away a little-

[Karla] Why so reluctant? Does it hurt you? 

[Lie] - No... I just tend... To move a lot...

[Karla] I can handle that easily enough- she wraps an arm around Lie's middle, pinning one arm under hers and grasping the other wrist. She starts to move the dildo a little faster

[Lie] Cries out a little and manages a little buck-

[Karla] Pulls her hair a little and keeps fucking her with the toy. 

[Lie] - Ah... Please...

[Karla] perhaps you need more stimulation? - she wraps Lies hair around her wrist and lays her thumb on her quarry's anus, just massaging it gently

[Lie] Jumps away as well as she can-

[Karla] Ah I thought that kink would be to your liking...? Perhaps not

[Lie] - I've done it some time ago... It didn't really do anything for me... Plus CP refuses anything to do with the ass

[Karla] Then I shall focus elsewhere- She fucks her a little harder and faster with the sex toy and plays with her nipples instead. She runs her sharp teeth along the brines neck as well, nipping gently to stimulate her further.

[Lie] Can feel an orgasm building-

[Karla] Does some rather deep, hard thrusts

[Lie] Cries out and nearly falls forwards from pleasure-

[Karla] Catches her and helps her to the shower floor, the dildo still tucked up inside her throbbing flesh- 

[Ever] There's the tiniest cry as Ever manages a small climax of his own, still in the tub-

[Lie] Is to distracted to notice Ever's cry-

[Karla] Shoots him a look-

[Ever] Sinks lower in the tub-

[Lie] Is panting and a shiver goes through her as she feels the coolness of the floor beneath her-

[Karla] has the smallest of smiles- you make a lovely face when you're flushed with your own release. 

[Karla] I'm not some lowly man wishing to make you feel raped and small. But you seem like one who needs a firm hand to bring your desires to fruition. - her tone turned darker and a bit more commanding- So... Give yourself more. Swallow that toy between your lovely thighs and make it yours. 

[Lie] Is hesitant but does reach down to grab the dildo and press it farther into herself-

[Karla] Covers lies hand with her own, guiding the toy in and out slowly, letting her feel every inch of the ripply textures

[Lie] Whines a little and squirms-

[Karla] I'm only guiding you the barest amount, I think you should be going faster...

[Lie] Does pick up her pace some, a slight moan leaving her lips-

[Karla] Ah my favorite music.. - she deliberately pins Lies ankles so she can't clamp her legs - faster! I want to see you wrench those moans of pleasure from your own throat! - She's on her knees and the warm water falling on them both draws her silver hair down in waves over her scarred shoulders. The scars that cross and cradle her eyes are near white against her flushed face.

[Lie] Does pick up her pace, gasps punctuating her moans until she releases again-

[Karla] Ah, doesn't that feel better? -she lets off Lies feet so as not to cut off her circulation. 

[Lie] - Y.... Yes...

[Karla] turns the tap more on Lies hair so she doesn't get cold- I tell a little lie, I won't steal a kiss, but I will give you one. - she takes Lies free hand in her own, the cool rubber glove is slippery and smooth. She lifts the hand to her lips and gives her the smallest chaste kiss on the back of her hand. - women need room to just take care of themselves sometimes. And I don't wish to frighten you, your company is pleasant and welcome. 

[Lie] - I... I understand...

[Karla] Gently releases her hand-

-There's a slight stirring behind Lie amongst her tresses-

[Karla] Is still crouched, just watching her curiously-

[Lie] Is still recovering a bit and doesn't notice the new flower blossoming up behind her, it's a bright gold with fades to a warm orange at the tips of the petals which form a sun burst pattern-

[Karla] Leans over to see- There's... something in your hair?

[Lie] Glances over her shoulder and pales a little, she moves suddenly causing the dildo to pop out and she goes to contain the flower- Shit shit shit

[Karla] What's the matter? Is it dangerous?

[Lie] - Well the last thing that formed during sex was... Basically the precursor to the offensive pods...

[Karla] How fascinating, do you suppose it does something dastardy?

[Lie] - I don't know... I've never seen it before

[Karla] What caused it to form? Is it simply a reaction to your masturbation and heightened state?

[Lie] - Most likely?

[Karla] Reaches out a finger to brush it gingerly - She has gloves on anyway. - We should probably get out. The water is getting a bit tepid.

[Lie] Shivers a little- You're right...

[Karla] She stands up and clears her throat, but it fails to cover the sound of her knees popping. She reaches out a hand to help Lie up.

[Lie] Accepts the help up-

[Karla] Turns off the water and helps her out onto the soft rug, there's a soft snoring noise and she clucks her tounge with a bit of annoyance. 

[Ever] Is passed out cold and snoring softly in the bathtub that only has a few inches of water in it. It's clear he fellated himself to exhaustion. 

[Karla] Gives him an eyebrow and sighs. - Youthful vigor is no match for a determined older woman it seems. Ha.ha.

[Lie] - Well I suppose it helps when your energy is determined by a food bar too...

[Karla] Well said. Please avail yourself of a towel while I tend to him. I don't need him falling ill.

[Lie] Grabs a towel and wraps it around herself-

[Karla] Drains the bath and pats Ever off with a towel as well. She props a small inflatable under his head and covers him with a very large towel. - Good enough for now. - She dries herself as well.

[Lie] Is trying to squeeze as much water out of her hair onto the floor of the shower-

[Karla] Let me help you. Sit down on the edge of the tub, Ever won't mind.

[Lie] Does as Karla instructs- And here's the downside to having such long hair...

[Karla] I understand. [Hers is thick and falls to her waist outside of it's usual braid.] She pulls out a small bottle and spritzs it on Lie tresses. It smells vaguely of sunflowers.

[Lie] Uses her vines to bring the new flower to her so she can investigate it a bit more-

[Karla] Uses her own brush to smooth out Lie's hair, deftly brushing the tangles out from the tips to the roots-

[Lie] - I didn't realize just how tangled my hair had become...

[Karla] I assume it's some kind of pixellated solid mass back home?

[Lie] - Yeah, it is. I'm guessing Ever's the one who told you that term?

[Karla] I've encountered low resolution artwork before. I'm just not... comfortable with computers. I know what I need to hawk my art, and pay my bills, but that's the extent of it.

[Lie] - Well, at least you have plenty of time to learn

[Karla] That I do. But the books always draw me back. I prefer reading to more modern media.

[Lie] Looks at her clothes on the ground and sighs- Still gotta wash my clothes too...

[Karla] That can be arranged. You should preform it in the buff. Flaunt your freedom.

[Lie] Her hair begins glowing in embarrassment- What!?

[Karla] Are you not warm enough? Be free. Or perhaps you should cloak yourself in little leaves like the forest spirit you resemble. - She gestures to the little vines cradling the new flower.

[Lie] - I'm just... Not very comfortable naked...

[Karla] Is still very naked apart from her gloves and looks totally confident - Why not?

[Lie] Looks away- I'm just... Not

[Karla] It's just a matter of getting over it, my dear. With just a dash of not caring what people think.

[Lie] Embaressed noises- I hear that very often...- Notes a dripping noise- Did we leave a faucet on?

[Karla] I don't think so. It's sounds like it's hitting the tub?

[Lie] Looks around and then focus' on the flower- Ummm...

[Karla] Is it dripping?

[Lie] - Fuck me... Why is it always the sex related flowers that have so much nectar?

[Karla] Touches the flower and rubs the substance between her fingers- It's lovely and slippery. - she sniffs it- No odor at all.

[Lie] - Well that's a good sign?

[Karla] Laughs in a musical way - Perhaps it's lubricant?

[Lie] - I don't know... I'm hesitant to touch it...

[Karla] Are you not immune to the effects of your own potions? I thought you said the pods nectar was no danger to you?

[Lie] - Not for awhile, but if I don't eventually satisfy it, it does effect me

[Karla] Then is there a safe way to test it?

[Lie] - It would effect me less then you...

[Karla] Then for the sake of science... - She sits pertly on the sink and rubs the little bit of fluid on her clit, closing her eyes in pleasure- It's warm... just a little... but.. so nice...

[Lie] Is completely caught off guard and leans away a little-

[Karla] rubs a bit faster and lets out the smallest gasp of pleasure. She crosses her legs daintily and leans back against the mirror- Ahhh... You do such.. wonderful work...

[Lie] - Sooooo, I guess it's lube?

[Karla] Yes... and very good lubricant at that.

[Lie] - Well then you can keep the flower, it should just refill so you won't have to buy lube again

[Karla] That's very kind of you. Does it need a pot? Or just a vessel of water?

[Lie] - If it's like my other flowers it shouldn't need anything, although you can provide it with water if you want

[Karla] I'll find it a pretty bowl at least.

[Lie] - So, um, laundry room?

[Karla] Just off the kitchen. It's in the hall where you left the hay bales. And before you ask, the horses are quite enjoying the run of our yard. You may be neighed at if you stand at the back door-

[Lie] - Thank you- She stands, taking the towel with her

[Karla] Follows her with her robe flung over one shoulder and the plant on a towel to catch the dribbles.

[Lie] Gathers her clothes and starts heading for the laundry room-

[Karla] Follows her as far as the kitchen and digs in a cupboard for a pretty serving dish.

[Lie] Tosses the clothes in- Do you have anything else that needs to be done? Just so we're not wasting a load

[Karla] There are a few things in the basket beside you if you wish to add them. - There's several soft shirts, and pairs of dark pants, a pair of grubby blue jeans and some humorous t-shirts that are definetly Ever's. The top one says, 'If I die, delete my browser history'

[Lie] Tosses some more clothes in and adds the towel she's wearing before adding soap and starting the washer up. She then switches to her feline form and goes back into the kitchen-

[Karla] Has found a white bowl with a raised feathery pattern and stands the flower up in the center of it, marvelling that it just stays there in total defiance of gravity.

[Lie] Jumps up onto the counter- Alright, the laundry is going

[Karla] Is slightly startled- Ah! a clever solution. Still naked but clad in soft fur. - She gives Lie a gentle pet, rubbing her ears.

[Lie] Purrs a little-

[Karla] You mentioned food. Are you hungry?

[Lie] - I could use a bit, my food bar is getting a bit low

[Karla] I have just the thing for a small hungry cat. - She takes a rather large dish out of the refrigerator and opens it. The smell of roast turkey wafts out. - It was such a luxury as a child. Ever isn't too fond of it, but it makes me happy. - She starts cutting off slices and placing them on a saucer. - shall I warm it?

[Lie] - Absolutely! It's been awhile since I've had turkey

[Karla] Warms it a little and gives it to her. - Can you only have cat type food in this form?

[Lie] - No, I can have other types of food

[Karla] Then we shall share - she makes herself a plate while Lie snacks and comes back with a smaller one for her as well. Mashed potatoes, peas, and a chunk of stuffing that's greasy and fragrant from the sausage. She lays down a glass of ice water and a tumbler full of the same. - I prefer to arrange for meals that last several days. I can get distracted by my work and forget to eat. Ever is very good at reminding me.

[Lie] - We just end up with a lot of food because it lasts infinitely- She goes over and starts drinking

[Karla] I see that as a boon. I went hungry many times as a child. That would have been a dream come true.

[Lie] - At least times are better

[Karla] Cheers to that. - She clinks the larger glass against the smaller one. - How fares your home of late?

[Lie] - Quiet, we have three members being watched by my husband as they gain physical forms

[Karla] I presume that is a well guarded secret. Your husband may be boorish at times, but his power is unmatched. Being able to move so freely back and forth and liberate others in that way is astounding.

[Lie] - He actually learned it from another

[Karla] -delicately eating while she talks- Then who was it that first pioneered such a method?

[Lie] - BEN, he used to be human which is why we think he was able to develop the ability after he died

[Karla] Then he has my gratitude, I'm most pleased to have met you and your friends. How is the green brine doing?

[Lie] - HG? He's well, he comes by and waters my garden every once in awhile

[Karla] There's something to be said for simple pleasures. - She stands and drapes the robe over her shoulders, putting it on but leaving it open. - He made our tree quite happy. It's been fruiting a lot.

[Lie] Noms some of the turkey- Well it was hungry...

[Karla] To be fair I can't tune with plants the way you and him can.

[Lie] - That's alright, if the tree ever does need anything, just have Ever contact me

[Karla] I shall. -She's just enjoying her food. Outside it starts to rain a bit, and there's the sound of hooves as the horses retreat to the covered stalls-

[Lie] Yawns a bit as she gets closer to finishing her food-

[Karla] If you want to sleep I'll tend to the laundry.

[Lie] - Thanks- She curls up, tucking her tail around her face

[Karla] You don't want to be somewhere soft? I can take you in the study if you want.

[Lie] - That would be nice

[Karla] Finishes her food and cleans up the leftovers before gathering Lie in a little ball against her chest, her breasts aren't volumimnus but they are warm and soft. Her chest scar has a slick texture where the skin healed shiny. She heads down the hall quietly-

[Lie] Purrs a little-

[Karla] Eases the study door open, the room is warm and close as the rain patters on the roof and gurgles in the gutters outside. She turns on a small lamp with her elbow and settles down into the large armchair. She draws a blanket over her legs and lays Lie down in the center of her lap-

[Lie] Shifts and settles down comfortably-

[Karla] Opens a book and begins to read quietly while petting the cat with her other hand-

-A few hours pass- 

[Ever] Squeaks open the door and peeks in to find them still sitting but with Karla much farther along in her book. -Mistress? Oh! Miss Lie is still here! She's such a cute kitty. 

[Karla] Done being naughty my kitten?

[Ever] Blushes- That was the hottest thing I've ever seen...

[Karla] Rolls her eyes a little - be a dear and go put our clothes in the dryer. 

[Ever] Yes mistress. - He goes to leave and then comes in fully, he digs in a drawer and comes over to them. 

[Karla] Really Ever? 

[Ever] Please???

[Karla] I'm telling her you did it. 

[Ever] That's fair!- With deft fingers he gently loops a thick, blue satin ribbon around Lies neck and ties it in a loose bow. - I'll go do the laundry now! - Goes off with a bit of a giggle.

[Lie] Just rolls over a little-

-It's about the time that Karla is finishing her book that Lie wakes up, stretching and rolling completely onto her back-

[Karla] Goes for the belly rub, petting gently

[Lie] Makes a surprised noise and almost falls off her lap, she had forgotten where she was-

[Karla] drops her book into the space beside her and catches Lie- 

[Lie] - Sorry... Just wasn't expecting that...

[Karla] chuckles- I keep forgetting you're not actually a cat! 

[Lie] - Heh, guess not sleeping for a week takes it's toll

[Karla] That's way too long to go without sleep...

[Lie] - Us brines are more capable of it, but it's mostly because CP hasn't been there. I'm so used to sleeping with him to help keep his nightmares away

[Karla] That's a shame. He must be missing you terribly.

[Lie] - Probably, but the bunker is pretty crowded right now...

[Karla] How much longer until they've all fully transitioned?

[Lie] - Maybe a week? Although the servers from what I heard are transitioning faster than Notch- She goes to scratch her neck and her hind claw get caught on the ribbon- What the?

[Karla] Ever woke up and staggered in here long enough for me to tell him to finish the laundry. He left you a little surprise.

[Lie] - I can tell, and it wouldn't be the first time I was collared...

[Karla] Unhooks her claw. - It's not a collar. Just a pretty blue ribbon with a bow for a beautiful cat.

[Lie] - I see... Well, not actually but you get the idea

[Karla] Looks around a little bit and takes a tray off an end table and holds it up to her. The bottom is shiny metal and she can see her reflection decently well.

[Lie] - Alright, I will admit it's adorable looking, but it might not transition over to be human well

[Karla] It doesn't have too. Though you could use it to tie you hair.

[Lie] - I have a tie, probably somewhere in the trunk by my bed, but the thought is much appreciated

[Karla] Hand is sneaking over to go for the belly rub again, but she's smiling in a slightly mischevious way.

[Lie] Stretches-

[Karla] -rub rub rub-

[Lie] Jumps a little but does relax into the rubbing-

[Karla] So relaxing. I like playing with my kitten but now I think I might have to get an actual cat. Perhaps two so they don't get bored...

[Lie] - Not a bad idea, they can help keep mice away from the horses food too

[Karla] Thank you one more for the horses by the way. It feels good to ride again.

[Lie] - I know the feeling


	296. Nameless Server, Trender and the Passports, Deerhearts Pottery Lesson

[???] Has wandered far from any builds, just wandering in the woods. His clothes a bit more tattered then when he first arrived-

[Grinny] Is cleaning his ass on the carpet in the middle of the vine room-

[Doc] is talking to Yaunfen and catches him- Grinny! If you're having trouble pooping you need to say something! Don't wipe your butt on the rug! 

[Grinny] - Fuck you!

[Doc] That was overly mean. 

[Yaunfen] you said fuck to Mada. Bad kitty! 

[Grinny] Hisses at Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] hisses back - 

[Doc] Now now, let's not fight. But seriously Grinny, are you having an issue? 

[Grinny] - No

[Doc] Gestures at the rug- then can we not? Please? 

[Grinny] - Nah, it bothers you so I'm gonna keep doing it

[Yaunfen] you made a stinky! Maybe you need a bath! 

[Grinny] - Don't you dare!

[Doc] swats out the soiled wool blocks resignedly and replaces them with cobbles instead

[Grinny] Grumbles and swats at Doc-

[Doc] the claws glance off hir boot- you can only have one since you're being naughty. - Xe sets a white wool block on the surface of the floor. - I'll fix the others whenever I have time- 

[Yaunfen] grumpy cat

[Grinny] Huffs and starts sauntering off- By the way, that love struck idiot with no name wandered off

[Doc] How long ago? 

[Grinny] - Maybe a few days

[Doc] oh damn it. I've been so busy....

[Grinny] - Well then it sucks to be you

[Yaunfen] takes out a lollipop and licks it- adventure? 

[Doc] Don't be a pissant Grinny, the worst that can happen is he'll get lost . 

[Grinny] - Whatever

[Doc] turns to Yaunfen- yes, time to go server hunting

[Yaunfen] Yay! Do I get to ride? 

[Doc] Yes you do

-the two flip forms as they venture outside and Yaunfen climbs aboard Doc before Xe goes flying off low towards the servers place signal 

[???] Is just sitting in the shade of a tree-

[Doc] touches down and Yaunfen hops off, prancing happily with a much smaller lollipop- there you are, did you get lost? 

[???] - Hm? Oh, no. I've just been wandering

[Doc] Sorry to be a pest then. Your fellow servers decided to become real so they've been off server for a couple of weeks now

[???] - That would explain how empty the seed feels

[Doc] They'll be back soon enough, apparently they can auto adjust to their surroundings. Currently they both look human, it's odd. 

[???] - Ah... You know, I wonder how long it took the others to realize their names...

[Doc] Flux in not sure, she might have chosen her own. I sometimes wonder if Deerheart came with hers to indicate why she was formed. 

[Yaunfen] Mada named me! 

[???] - It's just, I can feel it on the tip of my tongue, but it just won't come out yet

[Doc] Do you want me to look at your files? It might be there 

[???] - You can try

[Yaunfen] curls up next to Doc as they loaf comfortably-   
[Doc] pulls out hir command block and pushes it up against his foot- lets see what we have here- 

[???] Watches curiously-

-The coding is complex, like the other servers but the file Doc is looking for is being evasive-

[Doc] How odd, it's like it's trying to get away so I can't read it...

[Yaunfen] Can't we just give him a name? Splender gave Pinwheel one! 

[???] - It wouldn't feel right kiddo

[Yaunfen] Sad face- 

[Doc] Have you tried meditating at all? I've heard good things about it. 

[???] - Meditating?

[Doc] I have a friend who's a witch. She balanced Flux's energy for her so she'd stop corrupting things accidentally. You just take slow deep breaths and try to think about nothing. It's supposed to relax you so you can think more clearly. 

[???] - I can try

[Doc] just do this - Xe takes long, slow breaths in through hir nostrils and out through hir parted lips. Just try to relax everything and not move. 

[Yaunfen] is imitating Doc

[???] Imitates Doc, all around them energies begin stirring and coalescing around them in waves-

[Yaunfen] Lets out a little yawn- 

[???] His eyes snap open and he sways a little- Woah...

[Doc] What is it?!

[???] - I may not know my name, but I do know what I embody

[Doc] What is it? You seem like a vital person. Something nature oriented I bet. 

[???] Smirks- The wild

[Doc] for better or for worse I bet. The passive and hostile mobs forces in tandem

[???] - Well, that's one thing solved! I'm sure the name will come along soon enough!

[Yaunfen] leans over and is making soft snores with hir head on Doc's paw-

[Doc] You're probably right, it's good progress at least. 

[???] - I think your little one needs tending to

[Doc] leans over to give the little dragon a kiss on one of their horns. Xe curls hir tail around to cover the child with hir fluff. - they're safe with me. 

[???] - I think I'll just go wander some more

[Doc] just don't be a stranger okay? Call for help over the chat if you need it. 

[???] - Will do

[CP] Has been pacing nearly nonstop and had increased the temperature in the bunker due to agitation-

[Deer] - CP calm down, you're turning this into a sauna

[Notch] is up and moving around a bit, but still feels poorly. 

[Flux] - CP, why don't you go outside for a bit?

[CP] - No need to

[Notch] I'm not looking forward to this, but I think it's probably time to head out.

[Flux] - Are you sure? There's not that much of a rush...

[Notch] There's the cop to take into account...

[CP] - Well who all will be going then?

[Deer] - I'd like to go

[Flux] - I am most certainly going

[Notch] You know I'll have to take a plane right? It's gonna be rather boring.

[CP] - Not necessarily, I think you can still pay cash for trains...

[Notch] Across an ocean?

[CP] Shrugs- Boat?

[Notch] Again. Across an ocean? That could take more time then we have. I mean we can go on a cruise someday if you really want too.

[CP] - Oh fuck no!

[Notch] I didn't think so.

[CP] - Fine then, I'll just go ahead and teleport us to Dawn's island then...

[Notch] Is everything arranged? I know it's short notice...

[CP] - Who cares

[Notch] Sighs-

[CP] Reaches out and grabs a bit of each of them and concentrates, one moment they're in the bunker and the next they are on a sandy beach-

[Notch] Looks around. - well this is pretty.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's go find Dawn- Starts storming off

[Mort] Is cutting the long grass in the yard shorter with a scythe.

[Deer] - Ah! Mort!

[Mort] Hello? Do I.. know you?

[Deer] - It's me! Deer!

[Mort] Deerheart? What happened to your.... - waves his hand vaguely around his head-

[Flux] - Our programming allowed us to adjust so we would not stand out as much

[Mort] Oh! 

[Dawn] Is coming down off a ladder, with several roof shingles and a hammer- So I presume the other vision is Flux? And Markus. Nice to see you going irl again.

[Notch] It needed to be done.

[CP] Is at the back of the group-

[Flux] - It is good to see you again Dawn

[Notch] Blinks suddenly - Oh crap....

[CP] - What?

[Notch] I need my passport....

[CP] Starts laughing- You're going to get screwed over by that!?

[Flux] - Passport?

[Deer] - What's that?

[Notch] They'll check it when I re-enter the country! It's supposed to be traceable remember?

[Mort] It's shows your identity when you're in a different contry.

[CP] - Do you even know where it is?

[Notch] In a box under my bed.

[CP] - Well then it sucks to be you

[Deer] - CP that's mean, go get it

[Flux] - If it's required to get in...

[Dawn] If it makes you feel any better I did get you one thing you'll need.

[Notch] Hmm?

[Dawn] Opens the front door and drags out a decent looking suitcase that was obviously bought second-hand. - I got some loose clothes too, and the basic toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant combo for travellers.

[Notch] That's very thoughtful. 

[Dawn] No problem.

[Flux] - How are Deer and I supposed to get in then if we do not have this passport item?

[Deer] - Ohhh, that might be a problem

[Notch] Helpless look.

[Dawn] I thought you guys could copy things?

[CP] - Copy yes, but making it match them would be very difficult

[Dawn] Then I don't know. I can get you a ticket, but you still have to pass airport security.

[Deer] - CP, what about your teleportation abilities, could we just meet Notch there?

[CP] - Well yes, but that doesn't mean I want to

[Notch] Either way I still need my passport. -hopeless tone.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake fine! I'll be right back- He teleports over to Notch's apartment into his bedroom, keeping his eyes closed until he's down low enough so the glow won't be visible from the outside. Opening his eyes he casts around for the bed and starts reaching under

-There's a shoe box with worn edges near the wall. Along with several single socks, a koosh ball, a lot of spare change and a mario amibo.

[CP] Grabs the koosh ball and then drags out the box out and opens it-

-the box has a passport and some old photos. A birth certificate and some bank register books.

[CP] Grabs the passport and teleports back to the island before throwing it at Notch- Here's your fucking passport!

[Notch] gets swatted in the face with it- ow.

[Dawn] Could Doc do something with it? The security stuff is tiny digital printing after all.

[CP] - Oh fuck no, they do not need to be involved, I can go talk to Slender and see how he manages it

[Samhedi] wanders out and investigates Deerheart's feet. The other hens stay a few steps behind him, just hunting for bugs-

[Deer] - Awww, hello birdy- Is hesitant to touch it

[Flux] Looks at the black rooster curiously-

[CP] Teleports off-

[Samhedi] Curious head cock and the beak opens and closes slowly- 

[Mort] It's okay, he's friendly. You can pick him up if you want.

[Deer] Touches him and shudders- Oh.... That's distracting...

[Dawn] He's just a rooster. I mean he's a bit unusual since he can't make noise, but that's all.

[Deer] - I see, but now I know what Doc was talking about when they said everything was distracting...

[Dawn] I guess if you're used to lower detail I can understand. - turns to Flux- How are your energies faring?

[Samhedi] Firmly sits on Deerheart's foot.

[Flux] - Well, I believe...

[Deer] Looks at the rooster- Oh, okay

[Samhedi] Settles into being warm, his feathers are extremely fluffy- 

[Dawn] Rubs her hands together and passes them over Flux's front slowly- Muuuuch better. Especially your lower chakras. Been having fun? 

[Notch] Turns a bit pink.

[Flux] - You mean intercourse? Yes

[Dawn] Not the most romantic way to put it, but I'm happy for you. I can feel the love radiating off of Markus here. You found a good one.

-Some of the hens sit down next to Samhedi, effectively surrounding Deerheart-

[Deer] - I think they like me

[Mort] You have peaceful energies. They're sensitive from hanging around us. Hey... you want to see my latest artwork? 

[Deer] - Sure, but somebody might need to move these guys

[Mort] You have cats right? Same technique

[Deer] Carefully gets her foot out from under the rooster- Okay, I think I got it

[Mort] You've got it. Come on over here, heads for the side of the house-

[Deer] Follows curiously-

-There's a shed with an open side in the shade of the house, there's a kiln and a kick wheel and several shelves of pottery at the back.

[Deer] - Did you make all of this?

[Mort] Oh yes. Dawn taught me, but she only keeps a few favorite pieces in the house. The rest goes to the shop. I'm still practicing. It's kinda hard when your fingers are so poky.

[Deer] - I would guess so... The only things we can make out of clay at home are flower pots and bricks

[Mort] Aww... I think you'd like the wheel, you seem like someone who appreciates getting dirty.

[Deer] - Yeah, I miss my hooves though

[Mort] Will Doc fix them when you go back?

[Deer] - They should just transition back... But that... Wheel, thing is interesting

[Mort] Here, I'll show you how to use it. Just sit right here - Indicates a small stool that will put the round part of the wheel between her spread legs-

[Deer] Sits down and carefully touches the wheel-

-The metal is cool and grooved in a circle, it turns a little as she bumps it sitting down-

[Deer] - All this seems so weird...

[Mort] How come? - He's taking a big ball of wet white clay out of a bucket-

[Deer] - I'm just not used to it and there's so much detail

[Mort] Pulls up a chair next to her- Then I guess relish it for being a new experience. I gotta slam it, I'm saying so I don't startle you.

[Deer] - Okay

[Mort] Bashes the ball of clay against the center of the wheel- It won't stick otherwise.

[Deer] - So what do you do?

[Mort] try just kicking the pedal on the right to get a feel for it. It makes the whole thing spin. - He puts a bowl of water next to her.

[Deer] Gives it a kick, it's a bit rough on her tender feet-

[Mort] You don't have to kick it hard, just kinda pump the pedal - 

-The wheel spins around slowly-

[Deer] Tries it, she's fascinated by the motion of the wheel-

[Mort] To start out, You gotta get it symmetrical - He dips his hands in the water and presses one on top of the lump and the other on the side, making it into a puck shape as the wheel turns it

[Deer] Watches closely-

[Mort] Now you can play with it. Wet your hands, try spinning it and stick your thumb in the middle as it goes.

[Deer] Dips her hands into the water and puts them on the clay, she is quickly distracted by the feel-

-The spinning mass forms a hole around her thumb and the grainy clay is slightly scratchy as it burrs past her wet fingers.

[Deer] - I can't... I can't draw away from the feeling of this...

[Mort] You don't have too. Just use your hands, kinda pinch from the outside and the inside at the same time with one hand.

[Deer] Moves her hands and shudders-

-The clay rises in a decent wall under her hands, it's kind of a tube now.

[Deer] Pinches too hard-

-The wall collapses and a little rind peels off the top and flips away into the basin under the wheel- 

[Mort] whoops! That's okay. Just be gentle. - He pressses a hand next to hers, lowering the wall of the tube so it looks more like a puck again-

[Deer] - This is kinda overwhelming, I'm not used to feeling so much

[Mort] Good or bad?

[Deer] - Good, but overwhelming

[Mort] Smiles- Try again then. I'll fire whatever you make and you can take it home with you.

[Deer] Nods and starts over again-

-The wall rises under her fingers again and gets to a decent height- 

[Mort] Much better-

[Deer] - Now what?

[Mort] What do you want it to be? It can be a bowl or a vase, or a big mug. A plate wouldn't be much of a challenge, but handles and legs and things can be added later.

[Deer] - Let's just start with a bowl

[Mort] Then put your fingers around the edge and guide it outwards a little-

[Deer] Follows the instructions carefully-

-The edges flow outward a bit and the tube becomes more bowl shaped-

[Deer] - Accidentally scraps her foot on the wheel and hisses in a breathe-

[Mort] You okay?

[Deer] - Scraped myself

[Mort] Checks her foot-

-There's a bit of blood coming from where she scraped herself-

[Mort] Aww, here, I'll get some clean water. Just let the wheel slow to a stop on it's own.

[Deer] - Okay

-The wheel cranks around to a standstill and the bowl looks pretty nice for a first try. 

[Mort] Puts a bowl of clean cool water by her foot to rinse off in.

[Deer] Sticks her foot in- Thank you

[Mort] Looks over her work- You're welcome. And it's okay. It needs to dry on the wheel a bit before I can cut it off. Tell you what, pick a color combo and I'll finish it for you. It'll need to dry for at least three days before it can be fired anyway.

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- Hmmm, purple and yellow

[Mort] I've got kind of a plum color and a yellow, is that okay?

[Deer] - Sure!

[CP] Teleports back with a couple of small books in his possession-

[Notch] Jumps as Cp appears rather close to him- 

[Dawn] eyebrow-

[CP] - Well, learned a lot about how the other pasta's get back to the manor if they aren't there when it moves

[Dawn] Do tell.

[CP] Holds up the books- These are basically blank passports with a bit of Slender power embedded in them, more specifically their power to bend what others perceive. A bit of blood from Deer and Flux will bind these to them and anybody who looks at them other than those two will see a legitimate passport

[Dawn] Niiiice trick. Though making a blood oath with a book implies a certain level of trust.

[CP] Or necessity after having to retrieve the others a number of times

[Notch] ... I wish you would have gotten three...

[CP] - Why?

[Notch] Mine doesn't have a stamp showing I left Sweden in any legitimate way....

[CP] - And that's my problem how?

[Notch] Sadly- I didn't say it was...

[Dawn] it would have made things easier.

[CP] - I don't wanna go get another one though!

[Notch] Looks down- I'll just... deal with it..

[Dawn] Gives Cp a look because he's being shitty to his dad.

[CP] Ignores the look-

-There's a bit of static amongst the tree's-

[Flux] - Will not having this stamp cause problems?

[Notch] I have no idea. I guess I can just make something up. But I risk getting in more trouble by lying. 

[Dawn] Gets a crawly sensation on her neck and is looking a bit more alert.

-There's a bit of movement amongst the tree's before Trender comes out-

[Flux] Takes Notch's hand- Then use mine, I'm sure with CP's help I can get over there without the use of a plane

[Dawn] Friend of yours?

[CP] - Fucking Nether

[Trender] - I'm sorry to intrude, but brother sent me

[Dawn] Slender I presume?

[Trender] - Yes, I am Trender by the way, a pleasure to meet you, not so much your clothes

[Dawn] Dawn Razor, charmed I'm sure. What's wrong with my clothes? I was working on the roof when everyone showed up.

[CP] - It's his thing, just ignore it. Why are you here?

[Trender] Holds up two more books- Brother happened to scan your mind while you were making your request and realized two books would not be enough

[Notch] Grateful tone- Thank you for that. It was my fault partially for not remembering that I needed exit stamps from where I was too.

[Trender] - Yes, and one for Herobrine as well

[CP] - Why the fuck do I need one!? I don't need to go on the fucking plane!

[Notch] Peanuts?

[Dawn] Little chuckle- 

[CP] - Does it look like I can even fit in one of those tiny ass seats?

[Trender] Sighs-

[Dawn] I can maybe get an upgrade? It's short notice and it won't be cheap....

[Trender] - Cost does not have to be a problem, I can easily reimburse you

[Dawn] That's very kind of you. What's your deal anyway? You look like a fashionista and it looks tailored too. You sew your own gear? It's very nice.

[Trender] - Yes, I do make my own clothes, I tend to feed off of the confidence when people are happy with what they are wearing. Thus why I will find proper clothes for them or make them for them

[Dawn] You know... maybe I can do you a favor as well. I'm bad about hoarding stuff I'll never get around to using, Stay here a sec. I'll be right back.

[Notch] Watches her go and then looks up at Trender. - The party was decent if you're wondering. Everyone looked really nice.

[Trender] - Ah, that's good. I'm glad it was enjoyed

[Notch] You shoulda seen Doc's outfit. Cp about had a coronary.

[Trender] - Oh really? With your permission, I could see it in your mind

[Notch] Really? Okay- He focuses on the memory of Doc leaving in hir short dress and long boots accompanied by Yaunfen in their little bowtie.

[Trender] - Could be a bit better fitted, but otherwise passable

[Dawn] Comes back with a rather large cookie tin-

[Trender] Glances at it curiously-

[Dawn] I've had these forever, take them with my blessings- She opens the tin and holds it up. The sunlight glitters on the contents. It's full of beautiful antique buttons grouped onto little strings to keep the matching ones together. There's metal and crystal and delicately cut glass. - I never wear fancy clothes anyway. Attracts too much attention in my line of work- grins-

[Trender] Lifts some of these to inspect- Ah, these can definitely be put to use- He takes the tin from her

[CP] - Can you go now?

[Trender] - Oh alright, here are the books- He hands over the books and then teleports away

[Notch] a bit too late- Thanks-

[CP] Throws a book at Notch-

[Notch] Gets hit in the chest with it and just picks it up resignedly. - Dawn? Can you hold onto my other one for safekeeping? It's probably illegal to have two.

[Dawn] Gladly - takes it.

[Notch] How do I do this? Just prick myself with something and make a print?

[CP] - As far as I can tell, yes

[Notch] Can I borrow your sword?

[CP] Rolls his eyes but holds the sword out-

[Notch] Pricks his thumb on the tip and the little bit of blood dribbles down the blue diamond surface. Then makes a bloody print on the book with it before sticking his finger in his mouth.

[Flux] Looks at her own book before reaching out for the sword as well, her blood color is much darker, almost a purple, but just red enough to pass as human-

[Mort] Takes out a wire on two little sticks and wraps it around his hands like a garotte- Watch this. This is how you get the pot off. - He draws the wire under the pot along the surface of the wheel like someone cutting cheese. - Then you just scoot it off. I'll put it on the table for now to dry. We should probably see what the others are up too anyway. I'll take it from here.

[Deer] - Oh! Right, they're probably about ready to go

[Deer] Hurries back over to the group- Are we ready to go?

[Dawn] Did you have fun? You're both covered in clay droplets. 

[Mort] We had a nice little lesson.

[Deer] - Guess I did get a bit dirty

[CP] - You do realize you'll have to put your shoes on, right?

[Deer] Whines-

[Dawn] Yeah... some places won't even let you in if you don't have shoes on. 

[Mort] [who is only wearing a pair of shorts over his bare pelvic bones] Or a shirt either.

[Deer] - But I prefer being naked!

[Mort] Amen sister. Well I like having my waist covered, but otherwise. Yeah.

[CP] Tosses the third book at Deer] - Just get a bit of your blood on this

[Deer] - Why?

[CP] - So you can get through customs

[Dawn] It's irritating but it keeps people from getting suspicious

[Deer] - CP, can I use your sword?

[CP] Groans but moves the sword towards her-

[Deer] Cuts herself and marks the book-

[CP] - Can we go now?


	297. Back To Sweden, Officer Licht

[Dawn] Ready when you are. Once we get going Mort can drive and I'll call and see what I can do with the tickets-

[Notch] Don't forget to do your book Cp.

[CP] - Are you seriously going to make me do this?

[Notch] It might come in handy. You never know.

[CP] - I can just teleport where ever I want!

[Dawn] Are you being a stubborn ass for any particular reason?

[CP] Glares at her-

[Dawn] No reason. Got it.

[CP] - Let's just go already

[Flux] Stays close to Notch-

[Notch] sighs- Just do it already.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Notch] JUST DO IT. 

[Dawn] Is startled and backs off of him quickly- How the hell?!

[Mort] He can do the voice too?!

[CP] Flinches and grumbles, but does mark the book-

[Notch] Looks embarassed- I got a little bit of power along with the blood transfusions that sped up becoming digital....

[Dawn] And there's no.... side effects of using it?

[Notch] Should there be? It makes Cp really mad.

[Dawn] Mine was given by Death himself. It tends to kill everything in a small radius. 

[Notch] Sheesh...

[Flux] She and Deer exchange a look- As far as we can tell, it just gives a physical force to his voice

[Dawn] Ah well there are different versions of the voice of command. Some can be learned by humans.

[Deer] - It's been dubbed the "Dad voice"

[Dawn] Laughs- That's really what it is. If you adopt a martial tone and say it with enough confidence a lot of humans will hop to obey without thinking. For women it's better to sound like everyones mom. Most people will obey that voice without much coercing as well.

[Deer] Digs through her inventory for her shoes and begrudgingly pulls them on-

[Mort] Hey! Nice ninja shoes!

[Deer] - Doc made them for me!

[CP] At Dawn- It reminds me of Slender

[Dawn] I believe it. Considering how rowdy a house full of creepypastas likely gets, I'm sure its warranted. 

[Mort] They're awesome. And the 'V' toes reminds me of your hooves too.

[Flux] So how are we getting to this plane?

[Dawn] We're taking my boat. Hope none of you are prone to seasickness.

[Deer] - Nope!

[Flux] - I do not believe so...

-Later, on the boat-

[CP] Is laying on the top of the boat, still a bit fidgety-

[Mort] Is happily steering as Dawn paces around on her phone.

[Deer] Is leaning over the railing, feeling queasy-

[Dawn] Finishes up. - Well it's not first class, but I arranged for some extra foot room. - Walks over to Deerheart- You don't look so good.

[Deer] - Why is this happening?

[Dawn] Are you seasick?

[Deer] - Maybe?

[Dawn] It makes you feel disoriented because the boat is rocking around and you have to keep adjusting your stance.

[Deer] - I don't like this

[Dawn] Well it's not much longer. We'll be back on dry land soon.

[CP] Grumbles from where he is-

[Notch] Is sitting on the steps leading up to where he is and turns around to check on him-

[CP] His legs are dangling over the edge of the roof-

[Notch] Sorry I barked at you...

[CP] - Whatever, I just want this to be over with

[Notch] Thank you for sticking with us.

[CP] - Yeah well, somebody has to stick with the other two. If they're seen with you the officer may want to speak with them too

[Notch] Sits back down, just lost in thought.

[Mort] Land ho!

[Flux] Comes up to Notch- Shall we go?

[Notch] Well let's dock first. Are you eager to get off the boat as well? Deerheart doesn't seem to like it much.

[Flux] - I'll just be glad to be with you

[Notch] Gives her a deep loving look - the feeling is mutual.

[CP] - Camera's Notch, the two of you have to stay seperate

[Notch] Sad sigh -

[Dawn] That might be a problem since I got your seats all together....

[CP] - That's not as unusual, it can be passed off as coincidence. People also talk on planes

[Dawn] Then I'll call for a seperate taxi-

[CP] - Go ahead

[Deer] - Just get me on solid land!

[Mort] Pulls out a pair of purses, one is black and the other is yellow, they're both second-hand- these are for the girls- Just some basic stuff so people won't get suspicious.

[CP] Rolls his eyes but spawns in his leather jacket and sunglasses-

[Dawn] Finishes on the phone and throws out a rope to get the boat tied to the dock-

[Deer] Quickly jumps onto the dock, taking the yellow purse with her- Land!

[Dawn] Chuckles- I can see it's your preffered element!

[Flux] Takes the black purse- So what are these taxi's?

[Notch] Lays out the plank and helps her over to the dock- They're cars that take people places. Cp will walk you through it.

[Dawn] There's a diner around the corner, yours is already waiting. 

[Notch] Hangs his head. He kisses Flux and walks off in that direction-

[CP] - Alright then, time to wait

[Dawn] Yours is the other way- Gas station over there. -points- Good luck you guys.

[CP] - You sound to much like that damn German woman

[Dawn] Narrows eyes- What... German woman...?

[CP] - Some bitch named Karla

[Dawn] Her face twists in disgust. - Facial scar here and here? -indicates-

[CP] - Yes

[Dawn] How in the fuck...? I guess I shouldn't be suprised. She's practially a creepypasta herself.

[CP] - It's her pet that made first contact

[Dawn] She is like was said of Lord Byron, she is mad, bad, and dangerous to know. And the things she makes are barely any better. I was hoping they'd all expired by now.

[CP] - Things that look for an energy source?

[Dawn] Most of them aren't that smart. They're souls are pretty degraded.

[CP] - Well one of them took a red stone torch

[Dawn] What is that?

[CP] - A small but infinite energy source

[Dawn] That's really bad....

[CP] - I've already been recruited by my wife to tear it apart when it shows up

[Dawn] Please. You'll be doing everyone a favor.

[CP] - Doesn't help that the bitch seems to have taken a liking to my wife

[Dawn] That.. is also bad... I don't trust her at all and you shouldn't either. If it weren't for that tree I might have killed her myself. And... Ever.

[CP] - You mean the giant thing that one of the brines made bigger?

[Dawn] THEY DID WHAT?!

[CP] - You heard me, Lie said it wanted some sort of energy

[Deer] She and Flux are just listening-

[Dawn] Is obviously fuming- Fuuuuuck..... Please make sure they don't do that again. It was already indestructable.

[CP] - That might be hard, that brine won't STOP watering things

[Dawn] Then keep him away from that house, please. For all our sakes.

[CP] - I will try

-The cab pulls up outside the gas station and the driver can be seen looking around-

[CP] - We need to go

-Later on the plane- 

[Notch] Got on pretty early and is sitting there bored staring out the window at the tarmac-

[CP] Leads Deer and Flux to their seats and Flux slips in next to Notch, CP takes the aisle, and Deer takes the seat across the aisle-

[Notch] Shoots her a discreet look but it says a lot.

[Flux] Smiles at Notch-

[CP] Sits down and grumbles- Still not enough fucking space

[Notch] Is remembering that he got airsick last time he was on a plane-

[CP] Glances and speaks mentally- Something wrong?

[Notch] Mentally- Just a bit queasy, and I got super anxious going through customs-

[CP] - Do I need to knock you out?

[Notch] Eyes a bit wide - is it because you want to hit me?!

[CP] - I meant with my dream abilities

[Notch] Oh... I think I'll be oka- hurk- He takes out a paper bag and breathes into it a bit quickly-

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Flux] Discreetly puts her hand on Notch's leg-

[Notch] Yes! - A bit too quickly. He's as unnerved by Cp's dream abilities as Cp is of his dad voice-

[Flux] Quietly- Are you alright?

[Notch] I'll be fine.

-Many hours later the plane touches down in Sweden-

[CP] Mentally to Notch- Did you at least let Jeb know we were landing? It would make sense for him to pick you up

[Notch] I texted him, but I wasn't sure when we'd get here. I figured I'd just catch another cab-

[CP] - Your choice. Where will we meet up?

[Notch] I'm not sure. How can I contact you?

[CP] Flicks his fingers towards Notch's cell phone- Under S

[Notch] Understood-

-The plane comes to a stop and everyone disembarks, CP leads Flux and Deer towards food so Notch can get distance between them-

[Notch] Sadly takes a cab back to his house. Letting himself into the dusty space and flopping morosely onto his couch. He takes out the phone and stares at the contact number for the cop with trepedation before dialing it.

[Licht] Answers on the second ring- Ah, Mr. Persson, so glad to hear from you again

[Notch] Yeah, yeah. I'm home now.

[Licht] - Great! So when can you come to the station?

[Notch] Why can't you come here? You already know where I live.

[Licht] - If that's more comfortable for you, shall I bring refreshments?

[Notch] I don't care. I have massive jet lag and I feel like hell.

[Licht] - Coffee it is, I'm on my way- She then hangs up

[Notch] Leans back and stares at the ceiling in irritation-

-After almost a half hour there's a knocking on the door-

[Notch] Breaks out of his dose and answers the door-

[Licht] Is standing there with two cups of coffee, her eyes already scanning over Notch before offering him a coffee. There's a small bag of sugars and creamers as well-

[Notch] Ugh... thanks. - He sets the cup on the coffee table and adds a bit of sugar and cream, indicating she should take a seat as well.

[Licht] Looks at the thick dust on the chair and dusts it off first- My, you certainly did only just get home

[Notch] You're the one that wanted to see me in person so badly...

[Licht] - Yes, by the way, you look rather well

[Notch] Been getting lots of sun and exercise.

[Licht] - Yes, an extraordinary amount of weight to have lost in two weeks

[Notch] Shrugs it off- I got a tan too, so what?

[Licht] - Mr. Persson, can you tell me just what you've been doing?

[Notch] Gets a wistful look- Cutting trees, tending animals and falling in love...

[Licht] - So spending a lot of time outside and in town with this potential partner?

[Notch] No towns. Just out in the wilderness.

[Licht] - Then where did you meet them?

[Notch] Friend of a friend.

[Licht] - I see... I'm not sure I believe you Mr. Persson...

[Notch] I don't care. I'm not missing, as you can plainly see. And I think I have the right to be a rich eccentric weirdo if I want to be.

[Licht] - See, your former coworkers told me you were doing mostly indoor activities, not outdoor

[Notch] I think you're baiting me.

[Licht] - Your friends told me that you were creating a video for the fans, and spending all your time rendering models

[Notch] Blinks- Oh that? I didn't want to tell them I got distracted and haven't been working on it. It'll get done.

[Licht] - Really? Because from what they showed me it seemed like recent work

[Notch] Recent how?

[Licht] - I did some research, renders like what they showed me takes months of work, nearly non stop

[Notch] Yeah, if you don't have the rigs already made. I guess you've never played with Gary's Mod. Pfft.

[Licht] - But it was minecraft based

[Notch] Yeah...? That's what I know best.

[Licht] - I still believe that you are hiding things from me Mr. Persson

[Notch] shrugs- He's picking up Cp's habits-

[Licht] Stands- Well, I have no more questions for the moment, I'll see myself out

[Notch] What do you mean for the moment? I don't intend to stay in town for long.

[Licht] - I'm still suspicious of you Mr. Persson, and I will keep researching on where you went

[Notch] Just gives her a tired look- Whatever.

[Licht] Walks out of Notch's apartment and leaves him in silence-

[Notch] Locks the door after her and leans his head against it wearilly-

[Licht] Watches the apartment for a few moments before getting in her car and driving off-

[Notch] Isn't sure if she's still outside and eats up some time tidying up-


	298. Visiting the Mainframe, Off to the Bar

-a few hours pass- 

[Notch] Opens his phone to see what Cp put as a contact number-

-CP's number is under "Shut the Fuck up"-

[Notch] Sighs and dials it-

[CP] Soon picks up- What?

[Notch] I think she's gone.

[CP] - On our way- He hangs up and teleports himself, Deer, and Flux to the apartment

[Notch] That didn't go well...

[Flux] - What happened?

[Notch]She's just super nosy and I didn't have my story straight with what my coworkers told her-

[Flux] Puts a hand on Notch's shoulder- Don't worry, I'm sure we can shore up any loose ends

[Notch] Leans on her quietly-

[CP] - So now what?

[Deer] - I suggest some cleaning

[Notch] Me casa su casa....

[Deer] - What?

[CP] - A stupid Spanish saying, that's all

[Notch] My house is your house. But I warn you, what's in the fridge hasn't been touched in a very long time.

[CP] - So burn it?

[Notch] Umm... More like bag it and take it out to the can?

[CP] - But fire is more fun

[Notch] ...

[Flux] - CP...

[Deer] - Why would it not having been touched so long be bad?

[Notch] Because things rot out here. They get moldy and fall apart.

[Deer] - Rot?

[Notch] You know how... if you throw an item down it despawns after a bit? Like that but slowly falling apart and then vanishing.

[Deer] - Oh, I see.- Her stomach rumbles a little- Maybe somebody should go get food...

[Notch] I'll get the food. Just in case the house is being watched.

[Flux] - Go, we'll work on stuff here

This message has been removed.

[Notch] Leaves in his small car and comes back shortly afterwards with a great deal of fried chicken, slaw, and potatoes - I know it's boring American- style food. But it's quick and no one bats an eye when you buy lots. 

[Flux] Had been using her magic to remove the dust in the house and CP had cleared out the fridge. Deer was airing out the house from the smell from the fridge-

[Notch] it smells better in here at least. I brought some soda too. 

[Flux] - Soda?

[Deer] - Oh, like the bubbly stuff from Yaunfen's seed?

[Notch] Maybe? It's a bit like that orange potion Doc gives when people get hurt too. Soda comes in lots of flavors. He chunks down a bag full of colorful cans 

[Deer] Pokes at the chicken- What is this?

[Notch] Hmm? It's just chicken

[Deer] - But it looks so different...

[Notch] Well it's fried instead of roasted. 

[Flux] - Let's sit down and eat

[Notch] good enough for me, come on Cp. Have some food. 

[CP] - I'm fine

[Notch] Don't make me dad you please. I know you haven't eaten in at least a day and a half 

[CP] Grumbles but does grab the largest piece he can

[Deer] Searches for plates-

[Notch] Thank you. Are you hunting for something Deerheart? 

[Deer] - Plates, but I can't seem to find them... It's weird not having chests

[Notch] Check the cabinets, there were clean dishes in the washer too, just tug the handle

[Deer] Pulls the oven open instead-

[Notch] No Deerheeart that's the... furnace. Go up a bit.

[Deer] Reaches up for a cabinet and opens it-

[CP] Is snickering-

-There is a simple set of white dishes and some cups on the shelf above.

[Deer] Gathers the necessary utensils and plates and brings them to the table, passing them out-

[Flux] - So what are we going to do now?

[Notch] We could visit my old team, do you want to see the mainframe?

[Flux] - The main frame?

[Deer] - What's that?

[Notch] It's the central hub for Minecraft. If you have a server, or a console, it's what you connect too when you play online.

[Deer] - I'd love to see it!

[Notch] Then you guys eat, I'll call so they're expecting us. - He takes a hunk of chicken and noms while dialing- 

[CP] - Why call?

[Notch] I want to make sure that cop isn't hanging around and that there's someone there to let us in. It is late afternoon.

[CP] Rolls his eyes- But surprising them is so much more fun

[Notch] Mouth is a flat line- Just eat-

[CP] - Make me

[Notch] Is already on the phone and halfway into the living room and doesn't even hear him-

[Flux] She and Deer taste the various salads Notch brought as well-

[Notch] Comes back. - Okay we're good. It won't be everybody but I can show you around.

[Flux] - That would be lovely

[CP] Very sarcastically- Joy...

[Notch] If we can get everyone in the car....

[CP] - Count me out

[Notch] Okay. Will you be here when we get back? Or should I call Doc when we're done?

[CP] - I'll be here

[Notch] Settles back down to eat and then waits for them to finish.

[Flux] Politely puts her utensils down when she is finished-

[Deer] - That was good, we should take some home too!

[Notch] Easy enough. Just stow some leftovers in your inventory, take a little of everything.

[Deer] Quickly complies-

[CP] Starts wandering towards the other room-

[Notch] Looks outside- I think we're good to go. But Deerheart, you need to reequipt your shoes.

[Deer] - But I hate them

[Notch] Please?

[Deer] - Oh alright- She sits down on the ground and starts pulling on her shoes again

[Notch] Once they're ready he leads them out to the garage and presents his little car, opening the doors for them politely-

[Flux] - Is it... Safe?

[Notch] I like to think so. I'm a careful driver.

[Flux] Slides into the front seat-

[Deer] Crawls into the back, sitting in the center- Are we sure CP will be okay by himself? Maybe we should call Lie...

[Notch] He may do it on his own. And he also might eat a bit more once we're gone.

[Deer] - Fair point

[Notch] Best to give him some space. - He starts up the car with a low-pitched thrum and scoots outside before closing the garage and pulling out onto the street. Traffic is light since it's late afternoon, and the sky is rosy with slanted sunlight on scattered clouds.

[Flux] Watches everything pass by them-

[Deer] - We're going so fast! But there's no wind!

[Notch] Do you want the windows down? It might mess up your hair.

[Deer] - The glass can move? How do you fit the sticky pistons in there?

[Notch] It's got little cogwheels driven by a motor. - he hits a button and one of the back windows slides halfway down-

[Deer] Peeks out, the wind whipping her hair about- The air is so different here

[Notch] Different how?

[Deer] - I'm not sure how to explain it...

[Notch] It's got more smells I'm sure. Not all of them good either.

[Deer] - You're probably right

[Notch] Pulls into the parking lot of a modern office building. It's mostly glass with trees and a bit of landscaping. He parks and gets out to let them out as well, looking around a bit suspiciously-

[Deer] - Everything alright Notch?

[Notch] Just paranoid- He walks briskly up to the doors and a woman hops up from a chair and lets them in- Fangbo! Good to see you! 

[Fangbo] You as well, in high def again. Haha. Hey.... - she leans over- who are your friends?

[Jeb] Oh good he's here and... with ladies?

[Deer] - Hello!

[Flux] Moves a bit closer to Notch-

[Notch] Fangbo... we found out something amazing! Not only do the server spirits adjust way faster to being physical, they became more humanlike to fit in as well! This is Deerheart and Flux!

[Fangbo] Holy shit....

[Jeb] Is just staring with his jaw hanging open.

[Dofta] From the hall-whoah!

[Flux] - It's a pleasure to meet you in person

[Deer] Is distracted by a little bug-

[Fangbo] You as well! Come on in! - She starts leading them down the hall- We got donuts and coffee too. 

[Jeb] This is so crazy...

[Deer] Steps inside and sits on the ground to take her shoes off-

[Flux] Looks at everything curiously-

[Dofta] Do your feet hurt?

[Deer] - I hate not being connected to the ground, it's why I have hooves on the server

[Dofta] Oh... Well there's trees in the atrium. We can go sit in there if you want.

[Deer] - That would be nice!- Stands up and pops her shoes into her inventory

[Fangbo] Is pointing out people's offices and different departments and comes out into the atrium. There's a glass bubble in the ceiling and a huge round raised planter with medium sized trees and low flowers planted in it and a round bench around the edge.

[Deer] Immediately heads for the plants-

[Jeb] Takes a donut from a trio of boxes with different types and a coffee maker perks merrily by the wall.

[Flux] - It smells nice in here

[Dofta] It's a nice place to recharge when you're feeling braindead.

[Notch] Motions for Flux - Come and look at this- There's a large room off the atrium with a glass wall and double glass doors, it's full of terminals and standing carts of computer memory banks and processors- This is it. The mainframe.

[Flux] Places a hand against the glass- So many lives...

[Notch] You can come in, it's okay.

[Fangbo] Follows them - So if every seed has a potential spirit, a new life.... My gods...

[Flux] Follows Notch in, her fingers reaching for the drives-

-There are many, many cords, each bundled in groups of twenty and laid neatly over eachother. - 

[Fangbo] A bit nervous - just be careful, don't unplug anything.

[Flux] - I will not, my magic can connect me

[Notch] Reaches for her other hand unthinkingly-

[Flux] Once the contact is made her senses flow outwards to everyone else nearby, letting them feel what she can for each server-

[Jeb] Goes stiff and is just staring in wonder- 

[Dofta] Oh my... it's so beautiful... -a little tear rolls down her cheek-

[Flux] Suddenly recoils with a hiss-

[Notch] What is it?!

[Flux] - That bastard

[Fangbo] Who?

[Flux] - Harvestman...

[Dofta] Oh geeze... did he catch someone?

[Flux] - No, I just brushed against him

[Dofta] Oh good. I've noticed the wild brines have gotten very good at avoiding him. He's pretty easy to spot and hear coming these days.

[Flux] - Good, so long as he remains away from CP's seed

[Deer] - Calm down Flux, we don't know what sort of effects your magic might have out here

[Dofta] You can still do magick out here?!

[Flux] - In theory, yes

[Fangbo] Like what? what can you do? -She's super curious now-

[Flux] - Mine is the raw magic of the game, what allows players to craft with minimal effort. I'm not sure what it would do out here...

[Notch] Lets just not do it right next to the mainframe. Let's go back in the atrium at least.

[Flux] - Yes, of course- She follows Notch out

[Fangbo] So.. what would you need to test it?

[Flux] - Some basic materials

[Deer] Digs a bit and tosses a few rocks towards Flux, she's already pretty dirty as she reaches up to grab a couple small branches-

[Flux] - Thank you Deer

[Dofta] watches her, fascinated-

[Flux] Once she has all of the materials she concentrates, her magic swirling with uncertainty in the new dimension before attaching itself to the pieces before her, molding them into a tool which has a faint purple tint which quickly fades-

[Jeb] Nearly chokes on a donut- holy shit...

[Deer] - Yup, your magic still works out here

[Notch] Do you want to try something Deerheart?

[Deer] - I'm not sure what I could do that wouldn't end up being super obvious...

[Notch] Guages the space, - you could shapeshift?

[Jeb] Into what?!

[Deer] - Well yeah, that's a part of me!- She concentrates and shifts into her dragon form, nearly filling the space

[Jeb] Squeaky scream- 

[Dofta] Ends up against the wall with Deerheart's tail pressing her a little- A DRAGON OH MY GODS.

[Deer] Tries to move around so she isn't squishing anybody-

[Dofta] This is the coolest thing ever! 

[Fangbo] Was examining the tool and got startled by Deerheart shifting- WHOAH!

[Flux] - Perhaps you should shift back now Deer

[Deer] - Yeah, you're right- She shifts back quickly

[Dofta] Is practically vibrating with excitement- That was so neat!!!!

[Deer] - Endrea is more impressive

[Notch] But Endrea is on model. We helped make her shape. Deerheart is unique.

[Deer] - I think size wise Endrea is pretty off model...

[Flux] Takes a seat by the tree-

[Notch] Okay, she is really big, I'll give you that....

[Fangbo] Swings the pick Flux made - This is so cool...

[Deer] - Careful, you may knock something out

[Fangbo] Does it work the same out here too? It can take a LOT of swings with a pickaxe to wreck something.

[Flux] - It should

[Fangbo] Can I... keep it?

[Flux] - Absolutely

[Deer] Kinda rolls in the flowers-

[Dofta] Deerheart... are you feeling okay? You're kinda smushing the flowers.

[Deer] Sits up- Smushing?

[Dofta] Indicates a few crushed blooms-

[Deer] - Oh! I'm sorry! It's just all these textures are so new...

[Jeb] It's no big deal. I'm just glad you didn't bring the sourpuss with you this time. 

[Deer] - He's back at Notch's place

[Jeb] Then you've got more trust in him then I would...

[Notch] Don't talk shit about my son unless you want me to do the same about your little goblin. 

[Jeb] Scowls- shut up. 

[Notch] Exactly

[Flux] - Little goblin?

[Notch] He has a wife and kid too.

[Flux] - Oh

[Deer] - Hmmm, do you think we should start a betting pool on when Lie and CP will have a kid?

[Notch] A what?! 

[Dofta] They're trying to have a baby? 

[Jeb] The child of two Herobrines.... good gods...

[Deer] - Not trying, but both of them are very fertile

[Dofta] Ho boy....

[Deer] - I think their baby will be adorable

[Notch] And powerful...

[Fangbo] I feel the jaws of evolution closing on my throat at the thought....

[Flux] - Is it some peace to know they are the only two brines that we know of that can have a child?

[Fangbo] Maybe...

[Notch] Yeah but... it's established now that the creepypastas can breed if their Insanity is removed.

[Deer] - Hyrule is so cute

[Dofta] That's so cute, someone really likes LOZ.

[Deer] - More like Aven didn't give BEN a choice

[Dofta] Well if you're carrying the baby I think you should have more say in the name anyway. 

[Jeb] Grumbles because his wife also named their kid.

[Deer] - Doc named our child

[Notch] It's a good name. I don't know what it means though.

[Jeb] We're talking about a dragon, right? 

[Deer] - If I remember correctly, it's a fated encounter that brings people together, Yaunfen

[Fangbo] Oh! I saw a picture of them! They're so cute.

[Dofta] Ditto on that.

[Deer] - Yes, always so happy and helpful

[Notch] Gives a little yawn. -Sheesh... I still feel so jet lagged.

[Flux] - Do you wish to rest?

[Notch] Yeah, I think so. I just hate to be a party pooper. I'd say we should just go back to the server directly but I don't want to leave my car here.

[Flux] - Then let's return to your place and rest there, at least for a little bit

[Dofta] It was good seeing you again. 

[Fangbo] Same here. Don't be a stranger. 

[Notch] Hey, if I learn to make portals I can visit any of you whenever. 

[Jeb] Call first...

[Deer] - Good luck convincing your son to teach you that

[Notch] Ah, nuts to that. - He grins - I'll just ask Doc instead.

[Flux] - Or you could ask Lie

[Notch] Do-able, but a bit less fun.

[Deer] - Wait... Do I have to put my shoes back on?

[Notch] Only until we get in the car.

[Deer] Groans but does sit down and start pulling on her shoes again-

[Dofta] Remember we're her for you guys if you need anything tweaked. 

[Notch] Oh shit... that was something we needed. Anybody got a flash drive?

[Flux] - What's wrong?

[Notch] It seems like it would be a good idea if you weren't the only one carrying a copy of your seed. It might be good for Deerheart too.

[Flux] - You wish to carry a copy too?

[Dofta] I have a spare but it's kinda stupid looking. 

[Notch] Maybe? Nobody has to see it. It can just be an inventory item.

[Deer] Finally gets her shoes on-

[Dofta] Okay... - she takes it out of her pocket and it's a small robot in a sitting position. - You can have it. Your server is heavily protected though, you'll have to take the copy yourself.

[Deer] - What are we doing?

[Notch] Takes the toy flash drive and gives it to her- We're going to make a copy of the server and give it to you to carry. Just in case.

[Deer] - Oh! So a project for Doc?

[Notch] Yep.

[Deer] - Okay!

[Notch] Now if you don't mind, we should head back. It's bad to drive tired.

[CP] Had eaten a bit more once the others had left when he felt Lie brush against his mind. He eagerly reached out for his wife-

[Lie] - Hey, how are you holding up?

[CP] - Fine, but I'm ready for this to all be over

[Lie] - Are you alone right now?

[CP] Frowns a bit- Yeeessss...

[Lie] - Where exactly are you?

[CP] - Notch's apartment

[Lie] - Wait one moment- After a few she slips into the room having used Notch's computer

[CP] Sweeps his wife into an embrace, taking in her scent- Gods I've missed you

[Lie] - I'm rather proud of you CP

[CP] - For what?

[Lie] - Well you've been on your best behavior during all this and I think that deserves a reward

[CP] His eyes narrow a little- What type of reward?

[Lie] Moves closer and reaches up to draw his face closer- The kind that you like very much- She kisses him and it doesn't take much encouragement for him to start stripping both of them

[Notch] Drives cautiously back to the house. It's dark out and sprinkling a bit-

[Flux] - I see no stars...

[Notch] Looks up, -that's because it's cloudy. and real stars aren't as bright as you're used too. At least not in the city.

[Deer] - But then the human's don't get to see how beautiful they are...

[Notch] You have to go out in the country where there's fewer lights to get a good look.

[Flux] - Such a shame

[Notch] Yeah. But they can always come play with us and be under the stars in game.

[Deer] - Exactly! And they get to build and discover!

[Notch] It was my dream too. I'm glad I got to share it with everyone, and then you guys came along and made it all new again.

[Flux] - We'll be back home soon

[Notch] Pulls into the driveway and taps the garage control. - It will be nice to go home. It feels weird out here now.

[Deer] - There's so much that we don't recognize or know... I'm glad our world is simple

[Notch] It's just nice to not be so busy. I think I've really come to appreciate a pastoral existence. - He slides into the garage and taps the door back down

[Flux] - By the way, what are these flat things for?

[Notch] What flat things?

[Flux] - These dark colored items with the iron shaoe that slides on them

[Notch] Aw fuck! Those are seatbelts and you two should have been wearing them. Did you not notice mine? We got lucky... cops can pull people over and give them tickets for that.

[Deer] - Sorry, we didn't know

[Notch] I know... It's my mistake. They keep you from falling forward if the car gets hit or has to stop suddenly

[Flux] - I see- She then opens the car door and Deer does the same in the back, stretching as she gets out- So where will we all sleep?

[Notch] I thought we were going back to the server?

[Deer] - That all depends on CP

[Notch] I think it's likely he'll want to go home. I know he's missing Lie.

[Deer] - Then let's go bug him

[Flux] Moves around to Notch's side and takes his arm-

[Notch] Kisses her and then sweeps her off her feet. He picks her up a bit awkwardly and opens the door with his foot while holding her aloft like a bride.

[CP] Is in the front room fucking Lie on the floor-

[Lie] Yelps as soon as Notch enters and turns bright red-

[CP] Growls at them a bit-

[Notch] Can't see around Flux's hair in his face and walks right in-

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Lie] Little whine-

{Notch] Huh? What the? Oh shit..... sorry guys...

[Lie] Is covering herself-

[CP] - Seriously, I just want to bang my wife

[Notch] Well I just wanted to sleep. Make us a portal to get back and we'll leave. Promise!

[CP] Sighs and hands Lie his shirt and grumbles as he pulls his own pants on- No point in continuing now...

[Notch] I said I'd go!

[Deer] - It's more like Lie will need time to settle down after being caught

[CP] - Why in such a rush to get back? Besides, I was promised alcohol

[Notch] I'm just tired, and now you're making me feel bad for inturrupting you.

[CP] - Good!

[Notch] Wilts a bit. He's still holding Flux.

[Flux] Draws Notch's attention towards her- Perhaps one night here will not harm us

[Notch] I guess... I need coffee though. Wait, who promised you alcohol? 

[CP] - Jeb

[Notch] Then Jeb can go with you. I'm dead on my feet. - He puts Flux gingerly down and gets out his phone.

[Lie] Sits up, covered by CP's shirt- You're going out?

[Notch] Sure, that's fine. He says you promised him booze, uh huh... got it. Ten minutes? Okay, bye. - hangs up the phone. - I'm going to bed. He'll be here shortly-

[Deer] - I think I'll find a chair to curl up in

[Flux] - I'll come with you

[CP] Looks at his wife and just shakes his head, summoning his jacket to cover himself so his wife can have his shirt

-There's the sound of a car in the driveway shortly afterwards, and a toot toot on the horn-

[CP] Gives Lie a quick kiss and slips outside, heading for the car, his eyes covered by his sunglasses

[Jeb] Is waiting in the car with Yster in the side seat. 

[Yster] Hello again. It sounds like I missed all the fun earlier. 

[Jeb] Just hop in.

[CP] Rolls his eyes but does slip into the backseat-

[Jeb] Zips off into the night-

[CP] - So where are we going?

[Jeb] Just a decent bar. I don't have a local favorite so I'm heading for the one that has the best wings and fries.

[CP] - Count me out on the food

[Yster] The food is mostly for me.

[CP] - Why?

[Yster] Because I'll be driving back. I don't drink.

[CP] Scoffs- Lame, besides, it takes a lot to get me drunk

[Yster] It's not lame. I don't mind alcohol but I'd prefer Jeb had a DD so he doesn't plow into an overpass. And I wasn't aware that you knew how to drive.

[CP] - I don't, but I can teleport

[Jeb] Well I don't want to leave my car in a random place. 

-He pulls into a parking lot and there's the sound of music coming from within. It looks like a sports bar and there are a lot of patrons hovering in front of the largest TV-

[CP] - Oh I could have fun with this

[Yster] Somehow I doubt it's because you like sports- 

[Jeb] Locks up the car and starts walking up -

[CP] Follows behind them-

[Jeb] Finds a few open stools at the bar and plops down, waving to get the bartenders attention- 

[Yster] At Cp- You might want to take off your sunglasses and just squint. It makes you look like a narc.

[Bartender] walks up- what can I get you?

[CP] - The strongest shit you have- At Yster- Yeah not happening

[Bartender] Do you want it on the rocks? Or just shots?

[CP] - Shots

[Jeb] I'll buy the bottle, whatever he wants. Just bring him a shot glass with it. 

[Yster] Hot wings and a water for me. 

[Bartender] Got it.

[CP] Glances at the tv and with a flick of power switches it to an opera channel-

-There's a roar of anger from the watchers and some fumbling for the remote- 

[Yster] eyebrow at Cp-

[CP] Snickers a bit-


	299. Drinks With Jeb, Homecoming, Modded Seeds

[CP] Grins as his liquor is brought to him-

[Jeb] Happy now? That stuffs 184 proof

-It's a bottle of Bruichladdich whiskey-

[CP] - Will be soon enough, although this stuff would probably knock you flat on your ass

[Jeb] I didn't think we were sharing. I thought you'd want it all.

[CP] - Oh I do, just stating a fact though. We have some polish vodka on the server and it's the only thing that an get me decently drunk in a reasonable time

[Jeb] What's it called?

[Yster] You're just going to end up puking....

[CP] - Spirytus, knocked GK out after a couple of sips

[Yster] Gk? As in, the big ass dragon?

[Jeb] You have my full attention.

[CP] - Yeah, it's been awhile since he and I have gone out drinking since he's helping Endrea with her kids

[Yster] That's really sweet. I thought he was a big ol' grump. 

[Jeb] Is trying to get the bartenders attention- Yeah man.... kids... they change everything...

[CP] - He helped raise Endrea too. And he's mellowed out since helping with the kids and being around Sweet Alex

[Yster] Sweet Alex? I take it you've got multiple Alex's as well as Steves? I know you've got at least two Steves, right? 

[Jeb] -Spirytus aquired, but just two shots for now-

[CP] - Yeah, usually when a brine shows up, the Steve and Alex will sometimes follow. But there's a bunch of different relations between the groups

[Jeb] Bangs a shot and snickers- Yeah... you aren't gonna fuck yours. That would be weird. - swimmy expression

[Yster] Do you have an Alex?

[CP] Scowls a bit- Yeah, but she's not from the same era as Stevie and I, she was created by Harvestman

[Yster] Stops mid bite- He... shouldn't be able to do that.

[CP] - Well he did

[Yster] That's not good... gods he's a piece of work. He should really be deleted. 

[Jeb] Wow... this stuff is strong...

[CP] - Told ya- He's about five shots in- And Doc looked Alexis over, found some code meant to harm me if Alexis ever defected to my side or Stevie and I made up for some reason

[Yster] You know, we can't do it directly, but if we can provide something to help you fight, we could do it on the down-low. 

[Jeb] Had the second shot and is certainly drunk-

[CP] - He's got a super dangerous sword right now, countering that is the main problem right now. A single small scratch from it completely deleted me

[Yster] I wonder how he got a hold of that...?

[Jeb] Time to partner up with your dad! Hic!

[CP] - Fuck no

[Jeb] But he's got the- the- shieldy thingie-

[CP] - Which I'm sure works both ways, nothing getting in, or out

[Jeb] Starts laughing - You could hold him by his feet and beat Harvester with the shield- 

[Yster] Eye-roll

[CP] - I don't think he, my mate, or my brother would appreciate that- He changes the station on a different tv to a toddlers show

-Lots of cussing and some popcorn being tossed around as the remote is fumbled for- 

[Jeb] Still laughing- 

[Yster] Yeah, he's drunk.

[CP] - Told you that stuff was strong- He has had about twenty shots now

[Jeb] ssssokay I'm goooood

[Yster] And this is why I'm driving

[CP] - If he gets stupidly drunker Lie can sober him up

[Jeb] Noooooooo

[Yster] He's okay. Let him be drunk. He hardly gets to do this with Markus gone all the time.

[CP] Is starting to feel a buzz- Well he only has to ask and I can drag him in to Sam's bar

[Jeb] Sam is the mannn

[Yster] Do what now?

[CP] - Drag him into the game?

[Yster] No, I mean, you have a bar in the game? Heh, Makes me think of Tapper.

[CP] - It was originally made just for the brines, but everyone uses it. Sam is the skeleton bartender

[Yster] Weird. -eating wings- 

[Jeb] Had another shot and is looking contemplative. - All you needs sa mods...

[CP] - Not when you can get the real shit from out here. Speaking of mods though, we've found some odd things on TLOT and Steve's server...

[Jeb] Spins an empty shot glass on the bar- I'm not supriissed. I went through some shit...

[CP] - Like dinosaurs?

[Jeb] I thought I deleted that one... fucking.. fuck... I was just trying to give em something....

[CP] - Well you missed them, and they've been found. The fucking raptors have created their own little civilization

[Jeb] hooo boy... ah well they can do their thing... that's probably the least of what's lurkin

[Yster] What are you talking about?

[CP] - And what else might there be?

[Jeb] Runs a finger around the rim of the glass... - maybe some big ol- bugs, other stuff... I was trying to give them a fighting chance. But nobody ever found the sword pieces... I don't even think they even found the fossils....

[CP] - Where are they?

[Jeb] Scattered around. Buried. It's supposed to be like a - like a treasure hunt mod.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...- He files the information away to let TLOT know later

[Jeb] Mighta helped... but they got away... oh well.. fucking NOTCH.... Good riddance.

[CP] - There's a chance another might have spawned

[Jeb] Blinks- oh yuuuusss, new cycles... they'll be different... and they've got the book- 

[Yster] Elbows him hard- 

[Jeb] OW!

[CP] - What book?

[Yster] Aggressively eating, she looks embarassed- 

[Jeb] Slides down against the bar with his fingers spread- The bookitey book

[CP] - Need something more than that

[Yster] Nice one dipshit- 

[Jeb] Yeeehehehheeh

[CP] Is about to ask again but his attention is drawn towards the door of the establishment. A slight scowl makes it's way to his face-

[Jeb] One more- 

[Yster] No, you're already useless.

[CP] Is keeping his eyes trained on a familiar figure in a bright red coat with messy black hair-

[Yster] Notices his gaze- Friend of yours?

[CP] - Yeah...

[Locklear] Approaches the group- Ah, Herobrine, I thought it was you I saw entering here

[CP] - Fuck off Locklear

[Locklear] - Now now, no need for such language

[Jeb] Drunken wave-

[Yster] Turns to face the new person. - Hello

[Locklear] Focus' on Yster- Hello, I'm Dr. Locklear, and you are?

[Yster] Yster, and the drunken goofball is my boss Jeb. 

[Jeb]Heyoooo.

[Locklear] - Charming, I see you're not participating in the festivities?

[Yster] Ah, just enjoying some wings. I like to make sure my friends get home safely, do you like chicken at all? -Holds up the plate. It's still has several wings and some celery and carrots

[Locklear] - Ah yes, I've tended to many a child, and no thank you

[CP] - Yeah by stealing organs for them

[Jeb] Hey!

[CP] - Oh shut up and drink some more

[Jeb] I'm not a child... And I'm practickkally a parent to you so shup.

[CP] - No you're not!

[Locklear] - Now why would you say that?

[Jeb] Becasssuuue I made the game!

[Yster] With a lot of help. You know it was Markus's dream to begin with. 

[Jeb] Yeeeaaah.

[Locklear] - Ah, so in essence the gods of your game

[Jeb] Right on ya! I got temples an everythin- 

[Yster] Yes, well some of us like to take a more personal approach then others.

[Locklear] - And you my dear?

[Yster] A little bit of everything. I make and marry sounds with things happening in the game, I do debugging, some item modeling, I work with the legal team too.

[Locklear] - You're a very educated woman then?

[Yster] Oh yes. I have a degree in software engineering.

[Locklear] - I see- He glances at a watch on his wrist- Well, I must be going, I'm on a tight schedule

[Jeb] Seems to sober up for a minute- Did someone say something about organs? 

[Yster] You said you were a doctor? Are you on a hospital night shift or something?

[Locklear] Smiles a little- I suppose you could say that- He stands and moves towards the door

[Yster] Smiles slightly - Mystery man...

[CP] - Be careful

[Yster] If he's a friend of yours I'm assuming that is a literal warning. 

[Jeb] Oh shit.

[CP] - I mean, he has better morals than the rest of us

[Yster] Eyebrow- What's his deal specifically?

[CP] - He seeks out very specific targets, usually murderers or rapists, tortures and steals their organs, and then gives the organs to those who need transplants

[Yster] Blank look- Well... I guess he's doing a weird kind of community service.

[Jeb] Just loooks scared-

[CP] - Relax, neither one of you is in danger from him

[Yster] Ah, Reminds me of Hannibal Lechter.

[Jeb] You love that shit.....

[Yster] Not my fault all you can watch is Disney movies with your kid.

[CP] Scoffs and drinks some more, starting to really feel the effects of the alcohol-

[Jeb] Gets another shot and downs it. He's just flopped on the bar. - Fuck.... you get it Cp, you got kids in da hooouuuse.

[CP] - One annoying little NOTCH

[Jeb] And all da babby dragonz

[Yster] I thought the kid one was okay?

[CP] - He keeps trying to get between me and Lie. And Endrea keeps her kids pretty well corralled

[Jeb] Welsh hez supposed to prtect her....

[CP] - There's nothing for her to be protected from!

[Jeb] Not everaaa Herobrine ish nice!

[CP] - Yeah but I'm meaner than them

[Yster] It's just a general objective. At least he's not trying to hurt her.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever. At least he's hanging out more with Firebird than being at our place. Speaking of NOTCH's though, about that book

[Jeb] How to be a NOTCH 101! 

[Yster] Shut up!

[CP] - I'm sorry, what?

[Jeb] So they don't do stupid shit... or else-

[Yster] Is beet red and embarassed as fuck

[CP] - I see...

[Jeb] Takes the tiniest sip from a mostly empty shot glass and suddenly flumps over. 

[Yster] Annnd he's out cold.

[CP] - I did tell him that stuff was strong...- He's swaying a little himself

[Yster] It's not like he's never been drunk before. - gives the last bone a bit of a lick as she strips off the meat. - all done. 

[CP] Just tucks the bottle into his jacket-

[Yster] Notices- A bit for the road? It's okay. He bought the bottle anyway. 

[Bartender] Comes to check on them- Oh dear. 

[Yster] It's okay. I'm sober. I'll make sure he gets home. - She pulls his wallet out of Jeb's pants and pays for the alcohol with one of his cards. 

[CP] - He didn't listen to my warning

[Yster] I don't think it was that he didn't believe you, he was just okay with being drunk tonight.

[CP] Shrugs-

[Yster] Small smile- Shall we go then? Or are you not done annoying the patrons by playing with the tv?

[CP] Does it one last time, but with every tv in the building-

-General noises of anger from everywhere as they scramble to change the channels back-

[Yster] Haha, griefer.

[CP] - But of course- He stands up and grabs Jeb, dragging him towards the door

[Yster] Grabs a couple of peppermints off the bowl on the bar and follows- Thanks for that. He's hard to move when he's shit-faced. We usually bring Tokig to help out.

[CP] - What ever- He heads straight towards the car

[Yster] Hey, just a thought. Does the automatic item pick up thing work for you out here?

[CP] - Yes

[Yster] Flicks a peppermint at him and watches as the candy vanishes - You know that works for NOTCHs too, don't you?

[CP] - Yes, as it does for player too

[Yster] Gets an evil look- what if you chucked something at your NOTCH that he wouldn't want in his inventory?

[CP] - Probably just chuck it out

[Yster] Not if it's something infectious. Just thinking aloud...

[CP] Opens the back doors of the car and tosses Jeb into the back seat-

[Yster] Arranges Jeb a bit more comfortably and buckles him in before getting in the drivers seat herself. - just a normal weekend. I'd complain more if I had something else to do.

[CP] Takes the passenger seat and jams the seat as far back as he can just to make Jeb uncomfortable- What, no boyfriend?

[Yster] sighs- I usually scare them off.

[CP] - Little tiny you?

[Yster] And it's attitudes like that that inspired me to learn how to fight. I could kill a man with a pencil if I needed too.

[CP] - I'd like to see you try

[Yster] Scowls- I don't have to prove anything to you.

[CP] Shrugs, he's a bit drunk but does lean against the window of the car-

[Yster] Hunkers down a bit but she's driving carefully- They tend to not like my apartment either....

[CP] - Is it too messy?

[Yster] No, I collect horror memorobilia. I like it, but it's not exactly romantic.

[CP] - Laaaaame, all that stuff's comedy compared to what I lived with on a daily basis

[Yster] Once again, I have nothing to prove to you. I like what I like. Anyone who has a problem with it can take a flying leap.

[CP] - Whatever

[Yster] Pulls into the driveway of Markus's house- It's been real. Have a good rest. You seem a bit tipsy.

[CP] Glances at Jeb- Are you sure you don't want my wife to sober him up a little?

[Yster] Nah. He'll be fine.

[CP] Narrows eyes a little before stepping out of the car. Once near the door he attempts to teleport to the other side and ends up teleporting backwards instead-

[Yster] Snickers-

[CP] Scowls and tries again, clipping through the door a little-

[Yster] Loses it laughing- glad to see you enjoyed the alcohol

[CP] Quickly spots his wife bundled up on the couch sleeping and goes to join her, shifting her around until he is under her. As his guard is down from the alcohol he releases a calming aura as he drifts to sleep holding Lie-

[Doc] Tumbles out of Notch's Tv and looks around, Xe smiles when xe spots Cp snuggled with Lie and breathes a sigh of relief. They look around in the dark room for the others- -

[Deer] Is curled up in a chair and Flux is with Notch in his bedroom-

[Doc] Pulls up a footstool and leans on the chair with an arm around Deerheart's shoulders. Hir sigh of relief is audible as xe contacts hir lover-

[Deer] Snuggles into Doc and stirs a little- Love?

[Doc] Xe takes a deep draught of her scent- Missed you....

[Deer] Hums contentedly and falls back asleep-

[Notch] Wakes up in the morning and snuggles into Flux-

[Flux] Wakes up a little- Good morning

[Notch] It's always good when I wake up with you. Though I do feel a bit homesick.

[Flux] - True, I suppose CP's back by now...

[Notch] If he didn't break anything or kill and anyone last night, I'll count it as a win for everybody.

[Flux] - Shall we see if the others are awake yet?

[Notch] Sure- He gets slowly out of bed and heads down the hall.

[Flux] Stretches and follows Notch-

[CP] Is still holding Lie, asleep on the couch-

[Notch] Well it looks like Doc found us...

[Flux] - Did we tell them we had left the bunker?

[Notch] I don't think we did... shit... but then. You can trust Doc to find Deerheart without fail.

[Flux] - This is true- She looks over at CP as she laces her arm through Notch's- I wonder how your friend is faring this morning...

[Notch] Probably having a hangover.

[Flux] - Well at least CP won't have one

[Doc] Gives a little yawn-

[Deer] Snuggles a bit closer-

[Flux] - Should we make them some breakfast? Or should we just had towards the bar on the server?

[Notch] looks around at everyone and the space that still smells a bit of dust and neglect. - I think I've inconvenienced everyone enough for a long time. Let's go home. 

[Flux] - Then let's wake them up

[Notch] has a sappy thought and sneaks over to Cp, he puts a gentle hand on the big brines shoulder and shakes him very slightly- come on son, let's go home. 

[Doc] Is awake and quietly watching with a small smile- 

[CP] Grumbles and pulls his wife a bit closer-

[Doc] Smootches Deerheart- time to go home I think

[Deer] Sleepily- Good

[Doc] I left Yaunfen with Buff all night, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you

[Deer] - I miss our baby

[Lie] Starts waking up as well-

[Doc] And I missed you- 

[Notch] Come on Cp, you're the best portal maker. I don't mind if you go home and take lie straight back to bed. 

[Doc] I'm not sure I'm feeling that patient - Xe gets up and takes a ready fighting stance before lunging forward to break a hole in reality that leads back home. The opening shows Doc's garden on the other side, it's afternoon there and Basil can be heard splashing around offshore. 

[Deer] Rolls out of the chair- Home...  
[CP] Finally starts waking up-

[Buff] Walks up to the hole on the other side and looks though- Neat! 

[Doc] smiles- yeah, sometimes it is. 

[Notch] Steps through with a sigh of relief and offers a hand to Flux

[Lie] Stays urging CP along towards the opening-

[Flux] Accepts the hand and steps through-

[Notch] is watching her closely to see if she changes back to her normal colors

[Flux] After a few moments is her usual purple self-

[Notch] Ah, you're lovely as a human, but this face is the one I fell in love with. - he holds her gently and kisses her deeply- 

[Buff] Heart eyes - 

[Doc] Your turn my love? 

[Deer] Smiles and steps through, her transition back taking just a little longer because of what she lost-

[Flux] Returns the kiss and reaches up, undoing the magic on Notch's hair-

[Notch] Thank you, I was missing that- 

[Flux] - You're welcome

[Doc] oh thank goodness. 

[Lie] Guides her tired mate through-

[Yaunfen] Is dozing in the sun, having stayed up very late due to the excitement of Deer returning-

[Doc] closes the hole with a flourish. - Xe slips a hand around Deerheart and dips her with a kiss

[Buff] You're little one passed out, but I'm sure they'll be happy when they wake

[Deer] Smiles and once released by Doc goes to give Yaunfen a gentle hug- I've missed you so much baby

[Doc] So did I miss anything? You guys kinda snuck off without me

[CP] Pulls out the bottle from the previous night- Got more booze for the bar

[Flux] - We visited where all of this started

[Doc] Thats... good? You mean? 

[Notch] I took her to see the mainframe at the Mojang office.

[Flux] - I may have stumbled across CP's Notch while looking at all the servers as well

[CP] - What?

[Notch] She just spotted him moving around from outside the computer, he didn't see us or anything.

[CP] Growls- Which seed?

[Notch] Shrugs and looks at Flux.

[Flux] - Why do you wish to know?

[CP} - So I can tear that bastard apart

[Notch] Not yet. I don't want to see anybody get hurt. We still don't have a way of countering him. 

[Doc] You remember what happened last time. 

[Notch] Did Jeb tell you anything useful?

[Buff] Can I help at all?

[CP] Getting angrier- Just tell me! I'm nearing an energy surge! That should be enough to take him down!

[Lie] - CP no!

[Doc] Goes pale - This is not a problem to be solved by battering yourself against a wall Cp.

[CP] - BUT HE SHOULD BE WEAKENED BY NOW!

[Doc] Please tell me what you did to keep from freaking out while you were irl. You should have had one of these already since your sword went missing.

[CP] - Fucking Polybius and Karla... And fucking

[Doc] Karla did something to you? 

[CP] - Had a fucking black feather that did weird shit

[Notch] How odd. 

[Buff] A feather? 

[Doc] Could we ask her to do it again?

[CP] - OR I COULD JUST GO KILL THE BASTARD!

[Doc] A bit bitter- Do you really want to be a kitten and a kid again Cp?

[Lie] - Let's try this...- She summons a vampiric flower

[Notch] That looks dangerous...

[Doc] Takes a big step back but stays between the flower and hir mate and child-

[CP] Looks at it- That did nothing last time

[Lie] - Try again

[CP] - No

[Buff] Well it's kinda neat looking.

[Lie] - CP please...

[Buff] Don't be a jerk to your wife. - He picks up Cp, holding his hands to his sides and sets him down firmly next to the flower.

[CP] - FUCKER!- His foot moves a little and he feels an instant drain on his power

[Doc] Is that better?

[CP] - Fuck you...

[Lie] - I think it worked

[Doc] Thank goodness. I'm in no mood to fight with you Cp.

[CP] - Yeah well maybe you should be checking your NOTCH's inventory

[Buff] Looks worried- 

[Doc] Why would I do that?

[CP] - Because they were given things

[Buff] ....

[Doc] Looks at them both- what kind of things?

[Deer] - I'm sure it's nothing, if it were bad, Buff would have told us, or CN

[Buff] Muttering to himself quietly - I'm doing a good job....

[Lie] - Are you sure you're not delirious CP?

[Doc] At Deerheart - Do you know something about this? Or is this just a character assessment?

[Deer] - I know a little, I assure you, it's nothing harmful

[Doc] Well I do trust your judgement.

[Notch] I doubt it would be anything bad. Nearly the whole development team is on our side.

[Flux] - Let's turn our thoughts to other things, we did only just wake up, we could use some food

[Buff] Looks a little relieved. - I've been up a while, is it okay for me to go sleep?

[Deer] - Absolutely Buff

[Buff] Thank you - he hurries off.

[Doc] What about Yaunfen? I guess we should wake them up.

[Deer] - Or we could carry them in our other forms

[Notch] I just want to go home. Is that okay with you Flux?

[Flux] - Absolutely

[Doc] Oh? You want to go to the bar? I was just going to make something.

[Deer] - Let somebody else do the work Doc, I want to tell you everything I saw

[Doc] Smiles hugely- thank you love. I can't wait to hear it. - Xe steps away from the garden and flops out into hir dragon shape. - Ahhh.... bliss. Ready when you are.

[Deer] Shifts as well, picking Yaunfen up and putting her child on her back-

[Lie] - Come on CP, we should take your new liquor to Sam

[CP] - Fine fine

[Doc] Is it okay to just leave that flower?

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Doc] Then... Cp? Can we have a small fireball? That might be the best route. No sense in leaving hazards laying around.

[CP] - Gladly- He quickly burns the flower

[Doc] Good job. - Xe gets to hir feet and shakes out hir mane a bit- Anybody wants a ride speak now, or you'll be walking.

[Lie] - Walking is fine

[CP] - Fuck no

[Doc] Your choice. I just need to strech my legs a bit anyway. Let's go- Xe starts trotting towards the bar.

[Lie] Follows them, knowing CP will follow her-

[Deer] Moves smoothly, trying her best not to disturn Yaunfen-

[Doc] Falls back to walk next to her and busks her gently, brushing her a little with hir tail fluff.

[Deer] Hums happily at the contact before glancing at Yaunfen- I'm betting our little one has a lot to tell me too

[Doc] I'm kinda glad they didn't see you before you changed back . I think they might have been weirded out a bit. - Playfully nomms the nub of one of her antlers-

[Deer] - Well eventually they will see it

[Doc] Yeah, gonna warn them first though. I tried to wake you, but you were out of it. I feel bad for leaving them with Buff all night. Well it was probably two days here at least.

[Deer] - Oh... That's right, time moves differently

[Doc] Num num on a different nub and gives her a smootch- I missed you so much. Apparently TLOT had some trouble too. Someone stole the grass block out of Nessies temple. They took her Nether Star too.

[Deer] - Oh no! Were they able to fix everything at least?

[CP] - So somebody actually pissed off the bitch?

[Doc] You say that like she isn't easy to make mad. And yes and no. Lie replaced the block and she and TLOT and Steve slew a wither, but the new star hasn't been delivered yet. The whole thing worries me.

[CP] - Why give her another? She won't use it

[Doc] I'm not sure. It's a good way to keep her from bitching, and to be fair it's not a huge deal to let her have one. It's decently symbolic for her native Herobrine to give her some small treasure since she was the acolyte of his enemy and we have a kind of agreement with her now.

[CP] Scoffs- Maybe Notch should give it too her

[Doc] I assure you he is not interested in Nessie worshipping him. And it seems to make Flux jelous as fuck.

[Deer] - Yes, but it might get her to be calm for a little while at least

[Doc] Eh, this is TLOT's diplomatic thing, let him handle it.

[Deer] - Alright

[Yaunfen] Shifts around on Deer's back-

[Doc] Gives Yaunfen a loving nudge- We're both here sweetheart

[Deer] - Wake up sweet heart

[Yaunfen] Sleepily looks around- Mama?

[Doc] Coos over them-

[Yaunfen] Wakes up more- Mama! Mama!

[Deer] Laughs a little- Yes baby, I'm right here

[Yaunfen] Lunges to wrap themselves around Deer's neck

[Doc] Is purring a lot-

[Lie] Smiles and leans into CP a little-

-The group reaches the bar and Doc walks across the air so that Deerheart can use the little bridge. Xe's high stepping like a horse and wearing the biggest smile.

[Yaunfen] Is excitedly blabbering about everything they did while Deer was gone-

[Doc] Waits by the door and opens it for Lie and Cp-

[Lie] She and CP enter the bar-

[Deer] Encourages Yaunfen to get smaller and goes smaller herself once Yaunfen is on the ground-

[Doc] Shrinks down as well and takes the opportunity to group hug them - Did you have fun with Buff kiddo?

[Yaunfen] - Yes! We did lots of running and jumping!

[Doc] Figures, - xe leads them inside- 

[Sam] Waves to everybody-

[CP] Plops the bottle of alcohol onto the counter- For the collection

[Sam] Examines it closely - 

[Doc] So what it is? More vodka? It looks like a brown rum.

[CP] - Whiskey

[Sam] Signals that Gk will be happy.

[Lie] Takes a seat- Hey Sam? Could we get some breakfast?

[Sam] Nods and gets to work- 

[Doc] So Notch said something about you hanging out with Jeb?

[CP] - Yeah, he promised me booze

[Doc] Oh, hence the bottle. I presume he was smart enough to get you something super strong rather then beer after beer after beer.

[CP] - That stuff's almost on par with the polish vodka

[Doc] Duly noted.

[CP] - Yeah, Jeb also got super drunk and let some things loose

[Doc] Anything that might actually help us?

[CP] - Ummm... TLOT's seed is modded?

[Doc] That would explain a few things. Do we have any idea what kind of mods?

[CP] - Well the main one seems to be a sword that you have to search for all the pieces for

[Doc] A sword? Why on earth....? That's like trying to find a single endermite in a nether fortress.

[CP] - It would have been useful against his old NOTCH

[Doc] Now there's a problem I'm glad to be rid of... 

[Sam] Starts passing out plates - Lie has a mess of scrambled eggs with bacon and potatos, Cp has a plate with bacon, sausages and a steak.

[Lie] - Thank you Sam

[CP] - Who knows, the sword could still be useful

[Sam] Lays out a lot of syrupy waffles, bacon, milk, and coffee for Doc, Deerheart and Yaunfen-

[Doc] Maybe. I'll add it to the addenda.

[Yaunfen] Immediately starts shoveling food into their mouth-

[Doc] It's really the theft itself that worries me. Who steals from a bunch of monks who practice fighting all day?

[CP] - A weirdo?

[Doc] Drinks hir coffee and takes a thoughtful bite of waffle- yeah... but it feels symbolic. They took a grass block and replced it with a cobweb block. You can't place those under normal circumstances, it's a creative move.

[CP] - Looks like TLOT needs to pay a bit more attention to his seed

[Doc] He's not an admin Cp. He doesn't even have a server spirit like Deerheart or Flux to consult.

[CP] - Well then what do you suggest?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I mean, he doesn't have any desire to just rule them all with an iron fist or anything. Just smack them back into line if they're mistreating one another.

[CP] - Well he'd better figure out something unless he's too scared to even return to his own seed

[Doc] Somehow I think you're just being mean and baiting me now.

[CP] Scowls- TLOT has a seed that he can go to at any time and yet he will not, I WANT to return to my seed but can't! He's being a coward!

[Doc] I think you don't understand that he doesn't have the same sentimental feelings for his seed as you do. The mobs don't obey him, all the homes he made there were destroyed, and the Testificates don't need him to run their lives. He's happy wherever Steve is, and the rest of his friends.

[CP] Would stand and storm out but Lie stops him- 

[Lie] - CP... I know you want to go there, make certain your generals are alright but-

[CP] - You don't get it! I have no idea what is happening to my army! Winston has not reported back in ages! For all I know it's because he's been destroyed! If I try to move what remains of my mobs, Harvestman will follow! And yet TLOT can freely go between his seed and here and yet he WON'T take advantage of that! It's absolutely asinine!

[Doc] I'm sorry Cp. I've offered to move your people many times and you always refuse me. I don't know what to do for you. And I know you're angry but I don't understand why you want TLOT to leave so badly. He has little reason to do so.

[CP] - Because if this is a threat to him or his people, he has a chance of protecting them as I currently can't do for mine!

[Doc] If you want to help him, I'm sure he'd be grateful for it.

[CP] Dissolves into an angry silence-

[Doc] Do you want to help?

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] I'll let him know. If he doesn't already. That was quite an outburst.

[Deer] - Love, let's just give him some space

[Doc] Nods- You said you had things to tell me anyway.

[Deer] - Oh yes!- She begins listing of all the small things that she saw and her pottery lesson

[Doc] Did you pick up any souveniers while you were out? I'll make a note to go check on Mort in a few days to see how your bowl is doing-

[Deer] - Um, just some food

[Doc] Something new?

[Sam] Is now listening intently-

[Deer] Nods and pulls out the food Markus had given them-

[Doc] Is already multipling things and passing copies to Sam. - So this green stuff is kinda slimy but it smells good... the potatos are familiar enough, but what the brown crumbly stuff? It smells like meat.

[Deer] - It is! It's fried chicken!

[Doc] Makes some copies and sniffs a piece before taking a bite- Oh that's good... it's messy and probably terrible for humans, but I like it!

[Deer] - Yup!

[Lie] Is speaking soothingly to CP, trying her best to calm him-

[CP] Has had enough and just leaves, leaving an awkward silence behind-

[Doc] Turns to see him go. - I'm sorry Lie. I know he's upset about his mobs, but I don't know what to do for him. I'm no match for Harvestman either.

[Lie] - But he does bring up a good point, we haven't heard anything for some time

[Doc] What about you and Endrea? Can either of you contact Winston?

[Lie] - Endrea might be able to... But if she dies over there...

[Doc] I said contact him. Not go over there. Winston can come here, remember? Even if he's the only one we can save, that's better then nothing

[Lie] - I'll ask her about it later

[Doc] Do I need to use the chat for you again Lie? You can whisper you know.

[Lie] - No, it's just at this time of day she's feeding the kids and the other dragons that need it

[Doc] I see.

[Lie] - I'll catch her when she gets home

[CN] Is still a bird but is almost finished molting, his brown feathers having turned a shimmering blue and black-

[Firebird] -Has 100% been gathering up lost feathers and moving them to where CN can't get to them-

[CN] His flight skill has increased and he's hunting for the feathers-

[Firebird] -Watching CN flit about-

[CN] Frustrated noise in that he can't open chests to look-

[Firebird] -Small grin-

[CN] Defeated he flies over to Firebird and lands on his shoulder-

[Firebird] Given up? -Pets CN a bit-

[CN] Long frustrated noise-

[Firebird] -Just small grin- I'll take that as a yes. But really, why would you want your old feathers? Look at em now!

[CN] Slight consenting noise-

[Firebird] -Pet pet- You know, about now you could probably turn back. The lock down of forms ended a while ago.

[CN] Loud indignant and somewhat angry noise-

[Firebird] What? -Innocent look-

[CN] Beats Firebirds face with his wings-

[Firebird] -Amused laugh before patting CN a bit- Do you know how to Switch back?

[CN] Shakes his head+

[Firebird] Well, I'm not sure how it works for others, but I focus really hard on what I looked like and just... Will myself to be that way. You give it a try.

[CN] Shuts his eyes and concentrates, vibrating a little he's so focused-

-After a couple if minutes he starts shifting back-

[Firebird] There ya go.. While you're at that.. -Switches to his usual form, petting his tail fringe a bit.-

[CN] Tumbles awkwardly to the ground, naked-

[CN] - Firebird! I'm back to normal!- He does not see the little tuft of feathers covering his butt

[Firebird] Good job! Do you have any clothing with you bud? -He doesn't see them yet either-

[CN] Looks in his inventory- No, they must be in my room

[Firebird] Alright, let me see what I can scrounge up -Moves about to poke and prod through chests-

[CN] Starts looking for his molted feathers-

-They're all crammed in a single chest-

[CN] Happily starts pulling them out-

-A lot of feathers, enjoy bird kid-

[Firebird] Hmmm.... -Fabric ruffling noises-

[CN] Starts going through them trying to find the best-

[CN] - Of yeah, sorry I destroyed your book Firebird...

[Firebird] Hm? My book? I thought it was yours... -Turns, a bundle of fabrics in hand- Oh! CN, you have a tail.

[CN] - WHAT!?- He spins in a circle trying to look

[Firebird] Kind of like mine, but still tiny.

[CN] - But... But...

[Firebird] But? -Walks over and offers CN the flowing clothing articles so He can pick one- Do you not like it?

[CN] Quietly- I'm not supposed to have a task...- He starts looking through the clothes

[Firebird] So? If you like it it doesn't matter if you do or not. -Most seem like old white shirts of his, one still has a long yellow cape clipped onto it-

[CN] Pulls on the one with the cape- I don't know...

[Firebird] Well, I'd say give it a week or two, see if it grows on you. You wanna go down now?

[CN] - Yes please, I'm tired of eating seeds

[Firebird] Alright, here. Hang on. -Holds an arm out to CN- I gotta find one of the doors first though...

[CN] Takes Firebirds hand-

[Firebird] -Guides CN along before finding one of the balconies of the tree. It's got a bunch of carpets and a nest in one corner- ahh, here we go.

[CN] - Your best looks a lot better then the one I tried to make...

[Firebird] I've had a lot of practice. A lot.

[CN] - Oh... Will I want to build more?

[Firebird] Maybe, you might. I find them comfortable when I'm a bird and just to lounge around in. Now that you can fly you might find a few of them around. Here, you wanna hold onto my shirt, I'm gonna bring us down.

[CN] - Huh? Okay- He reaches his arms out to grab Firebirds shirt

[Firebird] Both hands, and do not let go.

[CN] - Got it!- He grips tightly with both hands

[Firebird] -Makes sure CN's secure before backing up a few steps, taking parts of his cape in his hands. He rushes forward and sails off the edge of the balcony, heading down. Because they're near the top there's a long way to go. Firebird is totally laughing like a madman.-

[CN] Shrieks in fear-

[CN] - FIREBIRD!

[Firebird] -Laughing as they sail closer to the ground-

[CN] - FIREBIRD LOOK OUT!

[Firebird] -Throws his arms out after a moment, them jerking upward into the air before sailing along the desert a bit-

[CN] Whimpers a little-

[Firebird] Oh shhh... You're fine. -Sticks his legs out, milling them a bit as they get closer to the ground-

[CN] Clutches tighter- That was scary...

[Firebird] That was FUN! You'll learn to enjoy that sort of thing! -Lands and scuttles along the ground a few steps-

[CN] - I don't know...

[Firebird] -Slows to a pace CN can hop off if he wants to- You'll see...

[CN] Jumps down- So where are we going?

[Firebird] - shrugs a bit - 

[CN] Kicks some sand as he walks- Can we get food?

[Firebird] Sure, what you hungry for? We could stop at the doctors..

[CN] - Mmmmm... Steak!

[CN] Runs a bit ahead of Firebird-

[Firebird] -Walks after CN- Sounds good.\


	300. The Temple Thief, The Traveler Has Come

[Zeke and Arden] Are sitting on the side stairs by the shrine, talking quietly-

[CN] See's them and hides behind Firebird a bit-

[Firebird] -Looks down at the hiding CN- What, not gonna say hello?

-The two look up suddenly, like they were caught red-handed-

[Zeke] Hello Firebird, it's a nice day, isn't it?

[CN] Whispers- I don't want them to see my tail...

[Firebird] -Softly to CN- And why not, hmmm? -To Arden and Zeke- A nice day indeed!

[Zeke] His arms are covered with heart designs and weird shadowy shapes, it's obvious hes been touching Arden

[Arden] I didn't know you had a kid.

[Firebird] -Choked laughter-

[Arden] Looks embarassed- I'm sorry. Are you babysitting?

[CN] Scoots a little bit farther behind Firebird-

[Firebird] I was watching CN since he was stuck as a bird.

[CN] Little embarrassed noise-

[Zeke] Oh! He's the little NOTCH isn't he! Lie's tiny knight.

[CN] - Knight?

[Firebird] -Scoots CN infront so he can talk to them-

[Arden] Smiles- Someone who protects princesses and Queens

[CN] - But she's a brine...- Is scooted back in front

[Zeke] But she had a coronation with her husband. She's kind of a queen.

[CN] - What's a coronation?

[Firebird] A fancy version of a wedding.

[Arden] You present someone who's in charge of things and put a crown on them so everybody else knows they're to be respected.

[CN] - But what is she in charge of? I thought everything was equal here?

[Zeke] I was told Cp has an army of mobs on his home seed.

[CN] - But mobs would hurt her!

[Firebird] That's the purpose of the coronation. So they don't.

[Zeke] Yeah. She's second in command.

[CN] - So why doesn't she take control of the ones here so they won't hurt people?

[Firebird] Doesn't work that way.

[Zeke] Because they're not her mobs to do that. They're TLOT's mobs and he likes them wild and free. Apart from the skeletons his husband personally befriended, and Karen.

[CN] - Oh...

[Zeke] So were you guys coming over for a visit?

[Firebird] CN was hungry and sick of seeds.

[CN] - Blech

[Zeke] Well everything's been super quiet but I doubt anyone minds if you raid the kitchen. As long as you don't leave a mess of course.

[CN] - I want steak!

[Arden] moves over and opens the door without getting up-

[CN] Rushes inside-

[Firebird] -Walks in with CN- Have a nice day you two.

[Zeke] You as well.

\- there's aggressive crunching noises coming from the kitchen-

[CN] Heads for the noise-

[Firebird] -Raises eyebrow as he follows-

[Buff] Is basically punching something inside a cauldron-

[CN] Hesitates in the dorrway-

[Firebird] Is that a person? Or food? -Steps in-

[Firebird] Or both?

[Buff] Stops- Oh hey! No, it's food. Seems like nobody likes to eat it but me though.

[CN] - What is it?

[Buff] Holds up his fists and a few pixels sprinkle off. - Pokemon berries, cocao beans, coffee beans, wheat and some seeds for extra texture.

[CN] - NO!

[Firebird] I heard seeds, let me try some. -Scoots over-

[Buff] Gestures graciously- the cauldron is full of what looks like broken up granola bars with chocolate bits-

[Firebird] -Takes a fistful and tries-

[CN] - I want steak!

[Buff] Um, trunk by the furnace - points- So what are you guys up too. Fellow NOTCHs?

[Firebird] -Thoughtful chewing-

[CN] Heads right for the trunk and opens it, pulling out a steak and tearing into it-

[Buff] Well?

[Firebird] Could use more seeds... Hm? Oh, i was making CN go through his molt

[CN] With a full mouth- I have more feathers to add to my belt!

[Firebird] Also why he has a tail.

[Buff] Um, molt?

[Firebird] Bird thing? We shed our feathers for new, healthier ones.

[Buff] Since when is Cn a bird?

[Firebird] Since he got punished for hurting his pet. -Cold voice-

[CN] Ducks his head in shame, he's made a mess of himself-

[Buff] Yeah that's bad. It's certainly against the rules. 

[CN] Quietly- I wanted feathers...

[Buff] Yeah... I'm sure there will always be a few rengades who don't do what they're supposed too. But the book is also pretty adamant about what can happen to bad NOTCHs.

[CN] - Book?

[Buff] You got a book right? I mean we're not supposed to let anyone see, but we're all NOTCHs right? It should be okay.

[CN] - Oh... Um...

This message has been removed.

[TLOT] Is headed back towards Lie's house with Steve in tow- 

[Steve] I don't like this. 

[TLOT] I don't either, we'll make it quick.

[CP] Is grumbling and punching things behind the horse pens, making the horses a bit agitated-

[TLOT] Um... - He veers over to check on Cp- Something the matter?

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Steve] You're kinda making Lie's horses upset.

[CP] - I don't care right now

[TLOT] Do you want to talk about it?

[CP] Glares-

[TLOT] Touches his mind ever so slightly- Oh... the mobs...

[CP] - Get out of my head!

[TLOT] I'm sorry... Your pain is a bit obvious. 

[Steve] When was the last time you saw them?

[CP] - right before I was fucking deleted

[TLOT] ...

[Steve] little tears-

[CP] - Now fuck off

[TLOT] Looks down sadly- Okay... I have to go to my own seed anyway...

[CP] - Bout time you did something

[TLOT] That was mean. I'm just going to give Nessie another star to replace the one that got stolen.

[CP] - Too terrified to stay long?

[TLOT] Bristles- You don't care either way. I'm not letting you make me mad.

[CP] - Your seed is not that different from mine TLOT, with those that depend on us, yet you won't go there without reason, and I can't return to mine at all

[TLOT] I have fewer responsibilities then you do Cp. I didn't decide to tame the whole world.

[CP] - That doesn't matter

[Steve] his voice shakes a little- Unless you're volunteering to help Cp, I think you need to just stop.

[CP] - Make me

[Steve] Small pouty face. - Come on, let's go. She's waiting for us- 

[TLOT] I don't care what you think of me. But if you see a problem and walk away, you're part of the problem. I'd help you if I could.

[CP] Growls at them-

[TLOT] Same to you. - Turns on his heel-

[CP] - Fucking asshole won't even take care of his seed properly

[Steve] Buzz off Cp. - Puts his hand on TLOT's shoulder-

[CP] - Oh just get eaten by a lizard why don't you!

[TLOT] Is stomping away from him- Get bent

[CP] Starts stalking after them- Or what!?

[Steve] Don't listen to him- 

[TLOT] I'm not.

[CP] - You coward!

[TLOT] Growls- At least I'm not afraid to ask for help! Or show the important people in my life that I care for them!

[CP] - I don't need help! And I show Lie that I care!... Even though we can't seem to fuck lately...

[Steve] Fucking is not the same as showing love!

[TLOT] You need more help then you'd ever admit

[CP] - I do not!

[TLOT] Is already heading down into the cave- Bullshit

[CP] - Prove it!

[Steve] Lay off Cp, we have more important things to do then bicker with you- 

[TLOT] Opens the cage and goes right to the consoles.

[CP] - Oh yes, a brief visit to appease a bitch who swore fealty to your NOTCH instead of hunting down the problem itself

[TLOT] She swore her alligance to your father, and you know it. She's also a glitch finder and could probably delete both of us you massive twit!

[CP] - She can't delete me

[TLOT] You do not know that. She can reset people and resetting a brine can eliminate their glitch and possible destroy them.

[CP] - Not with the piece Lie has

[TLOT] Opens the hole and steps out into the snow- I have no desire to know one way or the other.

[Steve] Follows him, giving Cp a look

[CP] Angrily follows, erupting into a cloud of steam- You're still being a coward TLOT!

[TLOT] Stomps towards the temple, ignoring him- 

[Steve] Go away Cp!

[CP] - And why should I?

[TLOT] Because you obviously don't want to help and your only embarassing yourself.

[CP] - And you're being an idiot!

-They're approaching the walls and the guards look rather concerned by the two bickering brines- 

[Steve] Runs ahead- Just tell Nessie we're here-

[CP] Is still hurling insults at TLOT-

[TLOT] Is livid and the snow is melting around his boots- 

-there's some commotion inside the walls and Nessie comes out in time to see TLOT tell Cp to go fuck himself. She looks rather unimpressed-

[CP] - Not happening Dip shit!

[TLOT] Growls- I'm not going to fight you Cp. Just get that out of your head.

[Steve] Sorry... He's really upset about a problem on his home seed. 

[Nessie] I see.

[CP] - And you once again show your cowardice!

[TLOT] You act like I haven't bested you before!

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] I'm not going to fight you because it's a waste of time.

[CP] - Fucker!

[TLOT] Turns to face Nessie instead. - I brought you your star my lady- He takes out the nether star, it's been threaded with a bit of chain-

[Nessie] Thank you.

[CP] - You're still being stupid TLOT!

[TLOT] Puts his hand behind his back where Cp can see it and flips him off-

[CP] - Oh bite me!

[Nessie] I might have information for you both. A nearby village spotted a strange person passing through that they're pretty sure wasn't a Testificate.

[TLOT] What?

[CP] His eyes narrow a bit-

[Steve] There shouldn't be any other humans here...

[Nessie] Agreed. The world scroll declaimed you as the only survivor of your mates... experiments...

[TLOT] Neutral expression-

[Steve] Wait? You have a copy of that?

[Nessie] Yes. It was written from memory by a monk who had seen it in times long past-

[CP] - Lame

[TLOT] Shut. Up.

[CP] - Make me

[Steve] Just go home Cp, you're not helping. 

[CP] - No

[Nessie] Does the god of war have nothing to do in this peaceful countryside? Perhaps he would prefer to spar with my monks? 

[CP] - Fuck off, I'm pissed at that one- He thumbs at TLOT

[Nessie] I see... - She takes out a bit of paper and scribbles a map with a quill - here's the area where they were seen. I suspect it may be our thief. I doubt a Testificate would be bold enough to commit such a sacrelige.

[Steve] takes it gratefully-

[CP] - Don't bother, they'll just run and hide like cowards

[Nessie] You have a lot of anger in you. I wonder if it is warranted.

[Steve] He's dealing with some personal loss.

[Nessie] My condolences then

[CP] - You can shut the fuck up

[Nessie] Folds her hands into her sleeves. - Very well then... Herobrine. I'll bid you all a good day. - Turns to leave. 

[TLOT] Looks exasperated-

[CP] - Well what are you going to do coward?

[TLOT] Investigate. Not that you give a shit- 

[Steve] Shows him the map- This isn't far from here.

[CP] - And then you'll run and hide when you get scared

[TLOT] I want so badly to hit you right now- 

[Steve] Come on, lets go. It's cold as cubes out here-

[CP] - You wouldn't even leave a mark

[TLOT] You're right my lamb - He's pointedly ignoring Cp-

[Steve] Starts to head off in the direction the map indicates-

[CP] Continues to follow them-

-The snow trickles away into a small slice of swamp and they travel along the coastline-

[CP] - Oh joy, you two had better not start fucking

[TLOT] Oh, are you still here?

[CP] - Just to watch you piss yourself in fear

[TLOT] Do I need to tell your wife you're ticking me off?

[CP] - She already knows I'm pissed

[Steve] Oh, so she got sick of your tantrum and told you to go outside?

[CP] - No, I left before I could cause her harm

[TLOT] Probably the first good idea you've had all day.

-A small village comes into view, there's only five houses and a well.

[CP] Is about ready to attack them-

[TLOT] Strides into town and thre's a little bit of commotion before the Testifcates are gathered in a group. 

[Leader] My leige... we weren't expecting a visit...

[Steve] It's okay, we're just tracking someone. We were told they came this way. Someone who might be... human?

[CP] Watches from the shadows-

-They motion for a fem Testificate to come forward. She speaks haltingly, from nervousness- I was a bit late getting inside at night and I saw a figure pass by that didn't look like any mob I'd ever seen. They were wearing a white garment of some type. It looked like a ghost-

[CP] - Oooh, spooooky

[Steve] Can you tell us which way they were headed?

-She points down the coast- That was the day before yesterday though- 

[TLOT] It may help us all the same. Thank you for being vigilant.

[CP] Rolls his eyes-

[TLOT] He fusses around in his inventory and gives her several oonions. - Something for your soups, your garden and your trouble. 

-She takes the vegetables gingerly and bows before stepping back-

[Steve] We'll be off then.

[CP] Slips through the shadows to beat TLOT and Steve to the exit of the village-

[TLOT] Bumps into him intentionally and keeps walking-

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Is walking quicker now, looking for any signs that someone passed through-

[CP] - So what is your plan?

[TLOT] I don't have one. Maybe I'll just do what you do and rush in screaming with a weapon in each hand.

[CP] - You can't, you only have one

[Steve] He has my blade as well. I'm not standing by while my mate goes into danger.

[CP] - Oh this should be fun to watch

[TLOT] That's exactly what I would expect from you Cp. Just watch people struggle and do nothing. Go away.

[CP] - Nah, this might lighten my mood

[Steve] You make me sick to my stomach sometimes.

[CP] - Not sick enough for you to leave me alone apparently

[Steve] shouts in frustration- You're the one following us!

[CP] - BECAUSE YOU PISSED ME OFF!- CP lights himself on fire

[Steve] Skitters closer to TLOT, who is pointedly walking away from Cp-

[CP] - I'm not sure why you chose a coward as a mate

[Steve] Unlike you, I respect people who sacrifice for others. 

[TLOT] My lamb...

[CP] - And often times sacrifices are pointless

[Steve] You only feel that way because you're selfish and mean.

[CP] - It's kept me alive

[Steve] I'm not dead yet either.

[CP] Growls-

[TLOT] Stops cold and quivers a little - Someone is watching us....

-The biome along the shore has given way to a little bit of jungle.

[CP] - No shit, they have been for awhile

[TLOT] Says nothing and scans around, he hasn't been able to focus properly with Cp berating him-

[Steve] Is peering into the trees-

-The sudden stillness is unnerving, it seems like even the few parrots hopping about have gone silent.

[CP] Floats upwards to watch the scene unfold-

[TLOT] Calls his scythe to hand and stands with his back to Steve. 

[Steve] Pulls out his own Enderpearl sword and takes a ready stance-

[CP] - This should be entertaining

[TLOT] I know you're there. Come out!

-The sense of being watched is stronger now and there's some bare movement from high in the trees-

[CP] - Let's speed this up- He tosses a fire ball at the trees

-There's a shriek of irritation and an ender pearl goes flying out of one of the trees. As it lands there's a flash of something white too close to the pair on the ground- 

[TLOT] Strikes out blindly at the shape and Steve goes for the stab as well- 

-There's a splash of blood, the sound of ripping fabric and the sword is almost torn out of Steve's hands as it sticks to what it's cut into. - 

-The figure whips around and it pulls Steve with the sword flat onto the ground- 

[TLOT] Instantly goes berzerk, swelling into his monstrous form with a groan of tortured golden armor- 

-The figure darts nimbly away from his claws but the third blow catches them square. It also embeds the dagger they were holding into his palm- 

[TLOT] Gives an angry roar and the ground under their attacker turns to lava. 

[Steve] Gets kicked by the figure as he tries to get out of the way and falls in the lava. He screams refexitively even though it won't kill him and both the others react viserally to his yell, one freezing in place to stare at the apparently unhurt Steve and the other to headbutt their attacker with his helmet while they're distracted. The white clad figure flies backwards into some bushes with a thump as they hit a stone outcrop.

[???] Gets up with a snarl and there's a flash of black eyes on pale skin as they look out from under their hood-

[TLOT] Pulls the dagger out of his hand and catches the gaze. He freezes in fear for a moment and they're on him again, stabbing at his bulky shape as he claws at them and slices with the now petite looking scythe. There's bits of blood and pixels flying everywhere. 

[???] Freezes as a sword stabs them from behind and the blood spatters Steve's grimacing face.

[TLOT] Grabs them and throws them down, as they bang against the ground he hisses suddenly and his eyes go wide- 

[???] It's just enough of a distraction for them to stab his other hand-

[TLOT] Kicks the person and they roll a few blocks away, curled up in pain.

[CP] - I taste your fear TLOT~

[TLOT] Screams- What do you want from me?! Why can't you just die?!

[???] You're the one who came looking for me...

[Steve] Because you stole from our friend, you... bitch!

[CP] Sputters out a little laugh at Steve's attempt to call him a cruel name-

[???] She still honored the dead one! It had to be set right!

[TLOT] Sneers - Do you think they should worship you instead? You NOTCH?!

[???] No, but she had things I wanted. That she had no use for-

[Steve] What are your intentions here? 

[???] Same as you. Survival.

[CP] - By scaring the crap or angering everyone here? Real good plan there asshole- He brings himself back down to the ground

[???] Do I need to fight you too? - they look up and the shreds of their hood falls away, the reason for TLOT's suddenly backing off is obvious. They are a NOTCH, but instead of the bald head there is a single ruff of hair down the middle like a mohawk and the swell of blocky breasts is plainly visible through their torn and bloodied poncho. She pulls the bits of spiderweb cloth closer with the arm that's less injured and glares at him with her beady black eyes-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake!

[TLOT] Is still huffing a bit and takes a scoop of the errant lava to heal his hands- Do you have a name... NOTCH? 

[???] Traveler.

[CP] - Laaaaaaaaaaaaaame

-There's a fast motion and an enderpearl bounces off Cp's chest, there's a flash of motion too fast to follow and she viciously slices both his cheeks with a dagger made from a broken off sword-

[CP] Immediately moves to stab her- Fuck off you gnat!

[Traveler] Ducks backward and knees him squarely in the nuts, as he tips forward she uppercuts his jaw and falls back to a safer distance-

[CP] Burst into flames-

[Traveler] Watches him burn. She's still pretty injured, but as an AI it's not hindering her too much.

[CP] Is just cursing nearly non stop-

[TLOT] Tends to Steve and then checks on them. - Are we done?

[CP] - Oh fuck off asshole

[Traveler] Falters and leans against a tree. - I don't know. Who is this alien brine?

[CP] - None of your damn business

[TLOT] His wife is an ally of ours.

[Traveler] And where have you gone Herobrine? I've been trying to get a bead on you since I arrived, but you seem able to vanish from this plane of existence.

[CP] - He's a coward who has left this seed instead of tending to it

[Traveler] I have been all over this world. It doesn't need much tending. It seems his name is on everyone's lips and the people are prosperous and happy. 

[TLOT] Bit o pride-

[CP] Scowls-

[CP] - Fucking whatever, let's just go home

[Traveler] Where is home?

[TLOT] Unnerved-

[CP] - Not here

[Traveler] I gleaned as much. How are you leaving and entering the world? Is home in the nether? 

[TLOT] Absolutly not.

[CP] Starts laughing at the thought-

[Steve] It's another server, that this world is contained within.

[CP] Mentally to TLOT- We can always ditch her with the other NOTCH's

[TLOT] Mentally back- I'm shocked at you. After you yelled at me all damn day for neglecting my responsibilities- 

[Traveler] Eyes narrow- Stop doing that. I can tell by your faces you're communicating somehow.

[TLOT] Blanches-

[CP] - So why wouldn't I expect you to abandon more?

[TLOT] Is dead silent for a long moment and then suddenly hauls off and punches Cp as hard as he can in the face with his overlarge fist-

[CP] Is thrown backwards a bit before regaining his footing and lunging at TLOT-

[TLOT] Clads himself in Netherweight and is unmovable. Cp basically just bashes into him like he hit a bedrock wall and TLOT doesn't move an inch.

[CP] Is growling and the heat of his flames is growing much more intense-

[Traveler] Watches them impassively.

[Steve] Please stop.

[CP] - Stay the fuck out of this!

[Traveler] To Steve - Should I kick him again? 

[Steve] Is clearly nervous talking to her - It's okay, they're pretty evenly matched....

[CP] - I will fucking trap you in a dream!

[TLOT] He's using his own version of the 'dad voice' - I'm so sick of your shit Cp. I'm not playing with you any more today. - He waves a hand and makes an opening back into the cage before giving Cp an open-handed slap that sends him stumbling through the hole.

[Lie] Is standing on the other side in the cage, her arms crossed and a not so pleased expression on her face- CP...

[Traveler] Follows Cp through the hole before anyone can say anything- How interesting....

[TLOT] Fuck...

-The offensive pod is immediately on alert and hisses at Traveler-

[CP] Is up and about to go back through to try and attack TLOT again-

[Traveler] Hisses right back and brings a dagger to hand-

[Lie] Notices TLOT's form and with an aggravated sigh she flicks her hand forwards, attaching the collar to her husbands neck before focusing on her pod- Shhhh, easy now, it's alright

[CP] Let's out a strangled noise as he's shrunk down into a cat-

[Traveler] Barks out a small nervous laugh and locks eyes with Lie- Nice trick.... Herobrine.

[Lie] - I apologize for my husbands actions if he attacked you. My name is Lie

[Traveler] It was a scuffle, nothing more. My fight with my brine and his Steve was more... involved. I am the Traveler. 

[TLOT] shuffles through giving her a suspicious look, he waits for Steve to exit and closes the portal.

-The offensive pod lowers itself close to Lie-

[Lie] - Somehow I suspect my husband was still the instigator...

[CP] Yowls and fire balls TLOT-

[TLOT] Just tanks the fireball and gives him an angry look- Stop that.

[Steve] Yeeeaaah.

[Lie] Just groans a little- CP come here...

[CP] Ignores his wife-

[Traveler] Indicates the pod with the dagger in her hand- What is that?

[Lie] - My defense, the first of it's kind as well

[Traveler] Curious. Though not as unusual as the world being contained in a room.

[Lie] - There's a second one too- Motions towards the other command block

[Traveler] What wonders and treasures does it contain? 

[Steve] Other NOTCH AI's and a multitude of dragons.

[TLOT] Shucks off his chestplate and stows the streched out metal before shrinking back to his normal size.

[Lie] - Should I let Tungsten know you'll be stopping by soon?

[Traveler] Tungsten? 

[TLOT] Our village blacksmith. 

[Traveler] Ah... the lost village persists? One of them at least?

[CP] Goes to piss on Steve-

[Steve] Scoots out of the way-

[CP] Persists-

[Lie] Starts summoning vines to grab CP-

[Steve] Kicks Cp lightly in the butt since it's facing him-

[Lie] Grabs CP with the vines and brings him over and into her arms- I think we need to find someplace quiet to properly calm down-

[Traveler] Motions for her to lead. 

[TLOT] Looks resigned- 

[Steve] I think we all need a break...


	301. Cat Armor, Fake Eyes, All That Remains, NOTCH the Monster

[Lie] Urges her offensive pod to retreat back up towards the ceiling before heading out of the cage-

-As the group is walking up they see Buff jogging quickly towards Notch's house, and there's a pronounced thumping as he knocks on Markus's door-

[Notch] Opens it - Buff?

[Buff] Need- To - Talk- To Dofta!

[Notch] Okay? - he pulls out his phone and calls her-

[CP] Tries to fireball Buff from where they are-

[Buff] Gets hit and looks around in confusion- Cp?

[TLOT] Ignore him, he's being a dick.

[Lie] - Sorry Buff! He's in a really bad mood!

[Buff] I can see that! - He's dancing around a bit like he needs to pee.

[Dofta] Hello? 

[Buff] Snatches the phone and runs into Lie's house for some privacy.

[Lie] - Er...

[Traveler] Two more NOTCHES?

[Notch] Ummm.

[TLOT] I found my NOTCH Markus. - indicates her- This is Traveler. Traveler, this is Markus. The original Notch. 

[Traveler] Inward hiss- The supreme NOTCH... Sir...

[Notch] That's not nessesary....

[Lie] - There are three other NOTCH ai's here Traveler... Including mine

[Traveler] Why so many?

[Notch] These guys collect Herobrines, they tend to each come with at least a Steve, and Alex or a NOTCH.

[Traveler] Uh... okay?

[Lie] - Luckily not all the NOTCH's follow...- She rubs CP's ear a little

[TLOT] How much do you know about my previous NOTCH? 

[Traveler] Scowls- Enough to realize he was unbalanced.

[CP] Considers fire balling Notch-

[Notch] Can I have Cp Lie?

[Lie] - He may bite...

[Notch] I'm used to it. 

[Traveler] Who is this cat-brine to you Supreme NOTCH? 

[Notch] My son.

[Lie] Hesitantly hands CP over-

[Notch] Gives him a hug- I know you're upset. Lie told me why. But I'm here for you when you go to fight, you'll have my enhancements on your power and my shield if you need it. 

[Traveler] Who are you intending to fight?

[Lie] - The one who destroyed his original NOTCH and turned him into what he is

[Traveler] Are the odds against him great?

[CP] Is trying to bite Notch's face-

[TLOT] Yes.

[Notch] Ow. - He tries rubbing Cp's ears-

[Lie] - Harvestman has a sword that with a single small scratch can completely delete you

[CP] Yowls angrily-

[Traveler] Has a rather thoughtful and far away look-

[TLOT] So what kind of powers do you have anyway?

[Traveler] I know I'm your opposite in many ways, that's all I'm divulging for now.

[Lie] - So why did Buff need your phone?

[Notch] He wanted to talk to Dofta-

[Lie] - I wonder why...

[Buff] Comes back out looking more relaxed, and gives Markus his phone- Thank you.

[Lie] - So what did you need to talk to Dofta about Buff?

[CP] Very angry tail flicking-

[Buff] Oh.. just NOTCH stuff... 

[Traveler] What kind of NOTCH stuff? 

[Buff] Erm... OH! I don't think we've met! I'm Buff! 

[Traveler] I can see that....

[Lie] Groans a little-

[Lie] Spawns a bit of catnip and slips it into CP's collar-

[CP] Hisses-

[Doc] Over chat - DID SOMEONE JUST LET ANOTHER NOTCH ON THE SERVER?!

[TLOT] Winces- 

[Lie] Glances at TLOT- Errrr... You should probably tell them...

[TLOT] Mentally- I found my new NOTCH and they kinda followed me in. 

[Traveler] You're doing it again...

[Doc] Are you in danger?!

[TLOT] I'm going to say no for the moment

[Lie] - He's doing what?

[Traveler] He's talking to someone else, I can tell by his face. 

[Buff] He's psychic! He does that a lot. 

[Lie] - Yeah, several of us are psychic... The rest have pretty much learned to just think really loudly if they want us to hear them

[Traveler] Is my being here that much of a problem that everyone needs to whisper? 

[Steve] You are a NOTCH...

[Buff] Slightly hurt look- 

[Steve] That we don't know! 

[Lie] - Part of it is just explaining to the other native brine what's going on, since last I saw they were still at the bar. It's really useful for long distance communication

[Traveler] Again, am I causing a problem? 

[Lie] - Uh... Well, technically this place is supposed to be for brines, so any NOTCH that does end up here does cause some tension at first, mostly due th=o the fact that many of the brines here have been traumatized by their NOTCH's

[Traveler] Gives TLOT a calculating look- including him. 

[Lie] - Yeah, he and CP may have had it the worst

[TLOT] I still have nightmares if I sleep alone...

[Lie] Looks at CP, knowing the same holds true for him-

[CP] The catnip is finally starting to take effect-

[Steve] Stays near his mate protectively- we've destroyed NOTCHs before! You better not cause any trouble. 

[Traveler] And the priest is just as brave as his reputation suggested. 

[Buff] They're good people, just trying to get by...

[Lie] - And this place is a rare place where we are welcome

[Notch] I presume you respect my opinion? 

[Traveler] Oh, yes sir. 

[Notch] this is a sanctuary for the hurt and lost, be at peace and you'll be accepted. 

[TLOT] Also it's generally accepted that the brines are semi- responsible for any AIs from their home seeds...

[CP] Just flops in Notch's arms, a bit overwhelmed by the catnip-

[Notch] Strokes Cp a little bit- That's better.

[CP] Small grumble-

[TLOT] Puts his hand on his chest and starts, forgetting he took off his chestplate. - I need to go into town...

[Traveler] Steps up like she's going with him.

[TLOT] Um....

[Steve] Just so you know, this village of Testificates worships him, he's their king. Don't embarass us. 

[TLOT] Blushes a little - They needed a protector.

[Traveler] What exactly are you afraid I'll do?

[Steve] a bit exasperated- We don't know! That's the point!

[Lie] - Would you like me to come along?

[TLOT] Is trying to say please without cluing the NOTCH in.

[Lie] Looks at Notch- Here, I won't impose you with my husband

[Notch] Gives Cp a hug, - it's okay either way. - He's holding Cp in a way she can either take him or pass easily

[Lie] Takes her husband and cradles him-

[TLOT] Takes a deep breath, eyeballing Traveler nervously-

[Traveler] Puts up what's left of her hood, her poncho is shredded.

[CP] Little yowl-

[TLOT] Heads off and they're soon at the gates.

[Lie] Waves at some of the villagers as they walk by, exchanging some greetings-

[Traveler] Shadows TLOT, keeping her head down a little.

[Steve] Runs a bit ahead and knocks on the door

[Drilby] Father Steve? To what do we owe the honor this time?

[TLOT] Comes up as well- The usual... sadly

[Drilby] Oh dear, I'll get him.

[Aurum] - Oh dear, usual's are lucrative, but tiresome at times

[Tungsten] cheerfully- Our king has a bad habit of shapeshifting in a way that balloons out his chestplate.

[Arurm] - Hmmm, If the chest plate were made of smaller pieces you could use the stretchy string I should you how to make and use it to hold the armor together. It would then expand when he does

[Tungsten] Perhaps, but then he wouldn't have an excuse to visit us.

[TLOT] Huffs- 

[Firebird] - meandering castle, a bit near the lab-

[Doc] Is pacing around a bit, annoyed with TLOT

[CN] Following, just looking at everything-

[Aurum] - It's just a suggestion

[Lie] - I'm sorry... Who is this?

[TLOT] Takes out the enlarged plate and sets it down. It's big enough for him and Steve to wear it together right now.

[Tungsten] Whistles- 

[Steve] Oh, Lie, This is Aurum. He's the genius that made Cp's obsidian stuff.

This message has been removed.

[Lie] - Oh! Well thank you for that, his armor has helped me a few times

[Aurum] - And you are?

[Lie] - His wife

[Firebird] - spots Doc a pacing away - Doctor? 

[Doc] Notices Firebird and Cn, - Oh good, I was hoping you had Cn.

[Steve] Aurum, This is Lie.

[Firebird] Yeah, held him hostage til he finished molting. I uh... Heard you make fake eyes? 

[Doc] Perks up a bit- Oh yes! Haven't had any use for them in forever, but they're fun to make. 

[Aurum] Looks her up and down- Hmmm, a few minor adjustments would have to be made to the original plan, but I could finish it now... Or rather Tungsten could

[Tungsten] Adjustments?

[Drilby] Who's this? 

[Firebird] Could i.. Have one? 

[Aurum] - To her armor

[Lie] - My armor?

[Aurum] - Well yes, I had started a set of obsidian armor for whoever his mate would end up being

[Traveler] Looks up just a little and Drilby hisses in fear- 

[Drilby] A NOTCH!

[Doc] Absolutely! What colors? - Xe reaches up on a shelf with a lot of organs and various unidentifibles and takes down a large jar of eyes - Just take some, I can make more.

[TLOT] She's my new NOTCH Drilby. Don't yell.

[Aurum] - New NOTCH?

[TLOT] The new parameters generate one when one is killled. That's how Doc got Buff after Dn was slain.

[Firebird] That's a lot to choose from... How do I put it in? - picking put a few-

[Doc] I'm just glad to have them appreciated by someone. 

[Aurum] - Interesting. So where's old sourpuss? I'm surprised he's not with his lovely wife

[CN] Comes over to look- Ewwwww....

[Doc] They're just glass Cn.

[TLOT] Thumbs at the cat- He's had a bad day

[Aurum] - Oh dear... Do I need to make cat armor?

[Steve] That would be awesome!!!!

[Aurum] - Tungsten we need obsidian!

[Firebird] -has settled on a purple one for now - How do i put it in? Just.. Push it? 

[Drilby] It needs little spikes!

[Aurum] - But of course! And we'll need measurments!

[Doc] You just have a hole where the other one is missing right? Move your hair a bit so I can see.

[Drilby] Scampers off to get some string to measure with.

[Firebird] - great hesitance-.... 

[CP] Annoyed noise but with the cat nip still in his collar he can't really focus-

[Doc] I could just fix your eye if you want. I know how to do it. Otherwise I'd be blind on one side too- Indicates hir own eye scar.

[Traveler] Is it always like this here?

[TLOT] Let them have their fun. 

[Aurum] - Don't forget a quill and paper too Drillby!

[Tungsten] Is arranging chunks of stone and putting on the gauntlets-

[Firebird] -pushes hair aside and shows the heavily scarred empty hole- I don't want it repaired, that way I don't forget what got me into my mess to begin with. 

[Doc] Suit yourself, but I'll need to shrink or swell the eye a little so it doesn't fall out. - Xe measures the hole with hir fingers and squishes the eyeball a little. Xe looks down- Um.. Cn? Are you glitching? You have a tail.

[CN] Turns red and talks quietly- Can't get rid of it

[Doc] Well you can always ask TLOT. If I remove it it may be missing if you shapeshift again.

[Firebird] Alright. And I still think it looks nice CN. 

[CN] - Just no more seeds

[Doc] Gets the eyeball the right size and cleans it throughly in some hot water. - Just tip your head back and put it in. Just remember to blink if you lean over.

[Firebird] Alright. - does so, pausing at last moment - will this shift with me? Or should I take it out when I want to go bird? 

[Doc] Is your eyesocket about the same size as a bird?

[Firebird] A bit smaller. 

[CN] - I wanna poke it

[Doc] Then just just take two. I'll make the other one smaller and you can switch them as needed.

[Firebird] Alright - pops it in and blinks a bit, surprised at the feeling of his eye socket not being empty anymore - Thats gonna take some getting used to. 

[CN] - Firebird! Let me poke it!

[Firebird] - exasperated noise-

[Doc] It makes you unique Cn. NOTCHs don't have to all be the same. And if you ever want some hair, you only have to ask.

[CN] - Why would I want hair?

[Doc] Doesn't your head get cold? And Firebird, if you decide it's not comfortable I can always make it into a pendant for you or something. It's yours.

[CN] - Well yeah, but I'm a NOTCH, we're supposed to be bald

[Doc] Silently points at Firebird, who has a copious head of hair-

[CN] - Yeah but he's a bird

-Some og it is also definitely feathers-

[Firebird] And so are you now, bud

[Doc] No pressure though.

[Firebird] Thank you Doctor.

[Doc] Thank you for putting me in a better mood. TLOT found his new NOTCH and let them in without warning me.

[CN] - Another one?

[Doc] Yeah, and hopefully it is someone who won't make him crazy. He's still a bit scared of you guys. Well, except for Markus and Buff.

[CN] - Why would he be scared of us?

[Doc] Because his NOTCH was a monster.

[CN] - But I didn't do anything!

[Doc] You hurt your pet. That scared him.

[Firebird] When all you know for a NOTCH is an absolute monster, you're scared they'll all be like that, CN.

[Firebird] That too. 

[CN] - Oh...

[Doc] That's why he punished you so harshly and suddenly. He was just as helpless to fight back against the pain and terror his NOTCH put him though as your pet.

[CN] Stays quiet and scuffs his foot on the ground-

[Doc] Kneels down close to Cn- You have to understand that players often feel the same way about Herobrines. Some of them are mean like Mb and they learn that the eyes mean trouble, and go after them. Even the ones who haven't done anything to deserve it.

[CN] - So it's the players fault?

[Doc] No, they're just scared too. 

[CN] - Oh...

[Firebird] Its the few bad ones in the bunch that ruin it for others. 

[CN] - I wanna go home...

[Firebird] Mine, or Lie's? 

[Doc] Lie is probably wondering where you are.

[CN] - Lie's...

[Firebird] I'll walk you there. 

[CN] - Thank you

[Doc] Anytime. - Smiles

[Firebird] Have a nice night, Doctor. Let's go CN. 

[Tungsten] is happily shaping a chunk of obsidian into a tiny chestplate with flame designs

[CN] Takes Firebirds hand as they go-

[Traveler] Is watching curiously.

[Lie] Is keeping CP calm-

[Aurum] Is instructing Tungsten on a few of the more fine details and how to make them-

[TLOT] Has put down a wool block to sit on and is making a few flitters to calm his nerves. They're mostly purple or red and the finished ones are flitting around the forge-

[Steve] Make it spikier!

[Lie] - Oh that's right, Doc wanted to talk to you about small birds TLOT

[CP] Irritated noises-

[TLOT] What about them?

[Lie] - To make them, they seemed a bit inspired after our trip to the zoo

[TLOT] I'm not sure how confident I'm feeling making birds with that psycho peacock running around.

[Lie] Gives him mental images of normal bird behavior-

[TLOT] It seems innocent enough. It's the programming I'm worried about. - He looks at Steve for the barest moment

[Traveler] Ah... the undeads...

[Peacock] Is stalking Firebird and Cn-

[Lie] - You've gotten really good at that, plus I'm sure Doc wouldn't mind helping. Hell Dofta might even be willing to help you

[Firebird] - walky walky with CN, pointedly ignoring stalker bird-

[TLOT] Looks unsure and unhappy that Traveler mentioned his biggest failing so casually.

[Peacock] Moving a bit closer---

[Tungsten] Is now working on some teeny leg armor-

[Aurum] - Careful, take this slow, you don't want it to crack because of how thin it is

[Tungsten] Looks a bit silly working the tiny piece in his huge hands- I'm going slow...

[Peacock] Suddenly charges Firebird and jumps against his back, swatting him with their wings-

[CN] Startled, he runs for the town-

[Peacock] Is all over Firebird -

[Firebird] - very panicked bird squawking before taking off full speed, hopping and swatting trying to get peacock off him - NOOOO! GET OFFFFF! 

[CN] Runs right for the forge-

[Peacock] Is either trying to hump Firebird or kick his butt. It's entirely unclear.

-bird screeching noises-

[Traveler] Jumps as Cn barrels into her legs- What the?!

[Lie] - CN!

[CN] - Lie! The peacock's on Firebird!

[Lie] Sets CP on her lap and opens her arms to hug CN-

-Firebird vanishes into distance, still screeching and hopping like a madman-

[TLOT] Face in hands- I think I'll stick with my bugs

[CN] Moves into Lies embrace, snuggling in closer-

[Lie] Feels the tickling of feathers on her legs- Um... CN?

[Traveler] Looks down at Cn and mumbles a string of numbers- are you following your protocols little NOTCH? Is this your brine? 

[CN] Makes an unsure noise and presses closer to LIe-

[Lie] - Yes this is my NOTCH, and he does very well at his job, plus he gets lessons from a much older NOTC/h

[Traveler] May I ask why he has a tail? 

[TLOT] aggravated groan and he vanishes in a puff of bedrock fog. 

[Steve] Suprised jump as a glowing eyed endermite crawls onto his shoulder and nuzzles into his hair. 

[Traveler] Interesting trick...

[Lie] - I'm wondering that myself...

[CN] Blushes- I couldn't change all the way back... But Firebird says he thinks it looks nice!

[Traveler] It does look pretty, I was just curious

[Tungsten] All done! - He fits the armor onto the lethargic cat and steps back to admire. It's black with decorative tongues of flame incised into it. There's a row of wicked spikes on the back and a sort of frill behind the tiny helm to protect his neck. There are also two little horns over his eyes. 

[Drilby] Yeeaaah! Awesome! 

[Steve] I like it! 

[CP] Tiny hiss, there's catnip sticking out of the opening around the neck since it hadn't been removed-

[Lie] Can't help but laugh a little-

[Traveler] I take it he doesn't have a sense of humor and would be murdering the lot of you if he wasn't on whatever herb you've given him? 

[Steve] Probably, but it still looks really cool! 

[Tungsten] basks in the praise and starts working on TLOTs chestplate. 

[Lie] - We'll probably pay for this later

[CN] - I'll protect you!

[Drilby] it's still awesome. He looks great. Fiercest cat ever! 

[Lie] Smiles a bit- Yeah, he is

[CN] - Lie, Firebird didn't tell me I could change back until today!

[Steve] That's not very nice... 

[CN] Huffs and crosses his arms- He said it was because I was molting...

[Traveler] so are there any actual players here I need yo be concerned about? 

[Steve] oh! Is that why you're colorful now? 

[CN] - Yes... But he wouldn't let me have my other feathers...

[Lie] - No, there are no players here

[Traveler] That's going to make my job rather easy. I suspect that my brine isn't a danger to anyone here, and is unlikely to need protecting either?

[Steve] He's not dangerous!

[Drilby] He runs the village with a light hand, mostly just lending us his guards for defense against the mobs.

[Traveler] Guards? 

[Steve] My brothers, skeletons whom I've earned the respect of from our native seed.

[Traveler] I see...

[Drilby] They're a nice bunch once you learn the lingo.

[TLOT] Mentally and loud enough for anyone to hear - Whos shirt is Cn wearing and why?

[Lie] - Steve's brothers will swing by my place when they know CP isn't around just to make sure I'm alright, and because they know I can understand them

[Firebird] -In chat- gffffffffffffffffffffh MINE

[Firebird] -A bit later- HE NAKEY WHENHKFFF TURN BACK

[TLOT] Understood - Settles back down into Steve's hair-

[Lie] Sneaks a pic of CN's tail to send to Dofta-

[CP] Flops over with a clank-

[Aurum] Just starts laughing-

[Drilby] Gently right Cp with a little squeak of armor - It's not that heavy!

[CP] Just flops the other direction-

[Drilby] Is laughing now despite himself and arranges Cp into a loaf- 

[Steve] Quietly took a picture. -

[CP] Small quiet purr-

[CN] Is looking at stuff around the forge-

[Tungsten] Is taking his time with the gold chestplate, he's enjoying listening to them laugh and chat- Hey there kiddo. What's new?

[CN] Shrugs- Nothing

[Firebird] -In bird form- -Shoots into the forge and proceeds to scale the wall and then cling to the ceiling. He snaps up his tail and cranes his neck to stare at the door he'd left open.-

[Peacock] Goes squwaking by outside

[Traveler] Hello?

[CN] - Firebird!

[Steve] Firebird!

[Drilby] Is there an echo in here? 

[Firebird] -stares at door and stays clung until peacock has passed-

[Firebird] -Leans head toward door to listen a bit before looking down at them-

[Lie] - I think you're safe now Firebird

[Tungsten] Watch your feathers birdie, you're a tad close to the lava trough. -tap tap tink- 

[Traveler] More birds?

[Firebird] -Starts to scale back down before looking over at lava. Scoot a bit toward and chirp-

[Tungsten] Um? Yeah, it's hot.

[Steve] Hey Firebird, look at the awesome armor Tungsten made for Cp!

[Firebird] I hate that thing. -Loses interest in lava and scales the rest of the way down, laying in a feathery heap- Hmm?

[Firebird] -Scoot scoot and look-

[Aurum] - Huh, feather's that match the lava

[CP] Is still very dazed-

[TLOT] Tiny unhappy noise in relation to the peacock-

[Firebird] Nice. Reminds me of my old stuff...

[Drilby] Is admiring Firebird in general and pulls out a piece of paper and a quill- 

[Firebird] -Finally rights himself and lightly preens his feathers to calm down from being chased and jumped-

[CN] - Firebird, where did your eye go?

[Steve] He's always been missing an eye, hasn't he?

[Firebird] Scrkk. -beakful of feathers- I took it out when I changed. I got a false one from the Doctor.

[CN] - But I didn't get to poke it!

[Steve] Why would you want to poke it? They're just little glass balls.

[CN] Shrugs-

[Tungsten] Has finished with the chestplate and holds it out to Steve. 

[Steve] Perfect, thank you Tungsten - He holds it up and lets it suck into TLOT's inventory. 

[Tungsten] So what's this about eyeballs?

[Firebird] I got a fake one to replace my lost one...

[Drilby] Still drawing- I could make you a leather eyepatch. That would be dashing.

[Aurum] - My, aren't we being creative today

[Drilby] Beams with pride- We still have some glass from the glassblowers place too.

[Firebird] -Notices Aurum- Oh, a spirit. That's cool. -Tilts head a bit- Haven't seen many in.. Ages.

[Tungsten] I'd go white, maybe with a little swirl?

[Traveler] In honor of your Herobrine? 

[Tungsten] Nah, it's just good contrast to all his red feathers.

[Lie] Carefully picks CP up and puts him in her lap to pet him-

[Firebird] -Stretches before slowly scooting back toward the lava trough- Hmm?

[Tungsten] Unless you're fireproof as well, be careful.

[Firebird] I'm sun proof, even better.

[CN] - Am I sun proof?

[Firebird] ....... -Slowly- Nooooo.

[Traveler] I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I am a very stable NOTCH.

[Steve] What do you mean, stable?

[Firebird] I'm not. -Snorts and leans head real close to the lava, basking in the warmth-

[Traveler] Points at TLOT - He's fluid. I'm... not.

[Drilby] Why are you unstable Firebird? Do you have a glitch?

[Firebird] Probably. I meant more mentally though. Ahh, this is warm. I love it.

[Drilby] As long as you don't get in the way, feel free to come around anytime. - He holds up the piece of paper. He's drawn a pretty good likeness of firebird with his wings spread and mouth open like the birds on knights shields.

[Tungsten] Leans over- Nice.

[Lie] - I love how warm it is in here

[Tungsten] Is shirtless under his leather apron and gloves and sweating a bit. - I'm used to it, but it's pretty hot all the same.

[Firebird] That looks nice! I'd ask for a copy but I don't want to switch back for hands. If that bird comes back I want to be able to escape fast..

[Drilby] Is too skinny to be overheated-

[Steve] Is by the open doors where there's a breeze.

[CP] Little yowl-

[Drilby] Don't you have an inventory?

[Steve] Poor Cp. He's really upset....

[Firebird] Well yes, but I have a harder time with it like this...

[Lie] - I know, and it worries me... I spoke to Endrea briefly, but she'd have to go over there to contact Winston...

[Drilby] Well... I'll just hang it up over here. Then you can see it when you visit. - Puts the page on an item frame and sticks it to the wall by the door where it won't catch fire-

[Steve] Has she gone already?

[Lie] - No, I told her not to yet until we had some sort of plan in place. I don't want to run the risk of her becoming very injured or dying

[Traveler] Do you need any assistance?

[Lie] - It would be appreciated, but I'm not sure how my husbands mobs would react to you. They are aggressive towards NOTCH's, especially after what Harvestman did to CP and I

[Traveler] Ask Cp how fast I am.

[Steve] She is pretty tough....

[Firebird] If I'm available I'd love to help, Lie.

[Lie] - We could try... TLOT? Do you mind watching CP?

[TLOT] Mentally- I don't mind. But please be careful Lie.

[Lie] - I will be. Are you two ready to go now?

[CN] - I wanna go!

[Lie] - No CN, you stay here with TLOT and Steve

[Traveler] I am ready.

[Drilby] Come on Cn, we could draw?

[CN] - Crayons?

[Aurum] Chuckles a little at the child's enthusiasm-

[Firebird] I'm good to go. -Moves away from lava trough-

[Lie] Takes a nervous breath before creating the opening to CP's office and goes through-

[Traveler] Follows her curiously- Portals on portals, where are we?

[Lie] - My husbands seed, the place where I was first brought in

[Firebird] -Scampers through after them and takes to the air to try and land on Lie's shoulder like a parrot-

[Lie] Yelps and falls forwards, using CP's desk to support herself-

[Traveler] In the Nether though...

[Firebird] Heavy am I.

[Lie] - Come on, we need to find any of the generals...

[Traveler] Pulls out her daggers and follows with them concealed against her hands.

[Lie] Opens the doors leading to the hallway and stifles a scream as she quickly steps back. The hallway is filled with the corpses of mobs-

[Firebird] -Stoops a bit on Lie's shoulder, craning his neck out to look around- ..Oh.

[Traveler] What in the nether? Why... and they have not despawned?

[Firebird] That's a thing that happens on some seeds.

[Lie] - That's how it is on this seed...

[Lie] - We need to keep moving- She begins using her vines to create a path and begins going down the hall leading towards the main entrance of the fortress. As she rounds a corner she stops at the sight of a great hulking corpse- Grayson...

[Traveler] This one you knew? I am sorry. Only a player drunk with power or a madman would kill so many...

[Firebird] That's.. Huge.... And the rest.... -Slowly raising in temperature on Lie's shoulder-

[Lie] - He was one of my husbands generals... He wasn't the brightest, but he was very strong...

[Traveler] I think this is quickly becoming a rescue mission.

[Lie] - Indeed, let's hope the overworld is in better condition

[Firebird] Indeed.....

[Lie] Heads for the main doors and pushes them open, leading out into the expanse of the nether- If I recall correctly, the closest nether portal is that way- Points off to the left- That would be my best guess as to where they went...

[Traveler] Let's hurry. This is rather disconcerting-

[Firebird] -Looking around from his perch on Lie's shoulder, alert.-

[Lie] Leads them along past the corpses of ghasts, pigmen, and blazes. Soon the nether portal comes into sight and Lie slips through it, into the cold taiga beyond-

[Traveler] Puts her hood up again, she's all but lost against the white snow-

-Warm bird is a blessing-

[Lie] - Winston?- She's hoping the general is near

-There's a bit of movement from the shadows-

[Firebird] -Head snap around to look at movement-

[Traveler] Is scanning around for any sign of ambush-

[Firebird] -Toasty Toasting Lie with Proximity-

-Four Wither skeletons silently slip out of the shadows-

[Lie] Breathes a sigh of relief- Oh thank goodness, at least you four are alright. Do you know where Winston is?

[Skeleton] Nods and motions for Lie to follow before heading off deeper into the trees-

[Lie] Follows deeper into the trees until they reach a rather well hidden cave, the skeletons push aside the brush in front of it and motions Lie and the others through. Deep inside there is signs of fire and Lie heads straight for it-

[Traveler] Is making sure they aren't followed and sweeping away their tracks in the snow-

-Winston is sitting gathered with a few nether mobs as well as Blake, Magnolia, and Eliza. They are all that remain-

[Lie] - Winston...

[Winston] - Mistress! What are you doing here! It's too dangerous!

[Firebird] -Eyes them from Lie's shoulder-

[Traveler] Looks up at them and her beady black eyes glint in the torchlight- We came to rescue you.

[Winston] Leaps up and draws his sword- NOTCH! How dare you come here!

[Lie] Notices that one of Winston's arms is missing- Winston, your arm... And it's alright, she's not here to hurt you, she's here to help

[Eliza] - Mistress, are you sure about this?

[Firebird] -Slight tensing on Lie's shoulder, talons digging in. He's homed in on Winston a bit-

[Traveler] Her blades shine in her hands- I dare to go anywhere I please. I am NOTCH the Traveler.

[Lie] - Everyone please calm down... Winston... Is this all that's left?

[Winston] - I'm afraid so Mistress, other than Endrea and her children that is...

[Lie] Bows her head in sorrow-

[Traveler] They will be avenged. My coding includes exceptions for eliminating mad NOTCHs. We are not meant to hunt and torture mobs. 

[Firebird] -Relaxes on Lie's shoulder-

[Lie] - We need to hurry before-

[Harvestman] - Well isn't this a surprise- His voice seems to emanate from everywhere

[Traveler] Seems to twitch, it's almost like a nervous tic-

[Firebird] -Tense, Lie is very, very toasty.-

[Lie] Searches frantically for the source of the voice-

[Harvestman] - And here I thought I had completely eliminated you... So does this mean that blasted brine is still alive as well?

[Traveler] If you wish to fight, you should show yourself. - She puts her blades away and takes out a grass block.

[Firebird] -Looking around too-

[Lie] looks in confusion at the grass block-

[Harvestman] Throws down the four wither skeleton skulls of the ones that led Lie to Winston before stepping into sight. One half of his face is scared and looks almost as if it were liquefied and then frozen solid again, there's a small trickle of blood coming form his mouth as well- I suppose I'll just have to eliminate you again, and this time for good- He begins drawing his sword

[Traveler] Shakes her head and her hood falls away, she spits a string of numbers like a curse. - Abberation. You are an embarassment to your kind-

[Harvestman] - No, I should be the only one of our kind kit

[Firebird] -Shifts on Lie's shoulder, parting his beak a bit- -Toasty fire forming at the back of his throat-

[Lie] - I will not allow you to harm the rest of my husbands mobs

[Harvestman] - Husband? Well now, perhaps I should keep you around as bait then

-a lone enderpearl is flipped like a coin in the air and Traveler is suddenly right in Harvestmans face- 

[Traveler] Shoves the grass block at him and for a second it ceases to be there, dirty pixels flying off her hands in a cloud as it's center is revealed. She's clutching the hilt of a broken black and red sword with only a few inches of blade remaining. She jabs it at his chest and viciously draws a ragged slice across his torso, throwing blood across her already soiled poncho.

[Harvestman] Is a bit surprised but is quick to swing his sword at her- Impudent little bitch!

[Traveler] Is dodging out of the way but can't avoid the sword as it hits her. Suprisingly it bounces off her naked arm and she reels sideways from the force alone-

[Firebird] -Clicks his beak before surging upwards and slightly towards Harvestman, unleashing a torrent of superheated flames and staying just out of reach of sword- -Vague screeeee noise-

[Harvestman] Tries shielding himself with his arm-

[Lie] - Quickly opens a portal- Everybody through! Now!

[Winston] Urges the others ahead of him-

[Firebird] -Hovers in the air, spewing fire and waiting for the others to get through-

[Traveler] Lurches to her feet and helps hurry the mobs through the hole, making sure no one is left behind-

[Lie] - Firebird! Come on!

[Firebird] -Snaps beak shut and spins in the air, diving for the portal-

[Lie] Once firebird is through she slips through and quickly shuts the portal-

-They emerge into a rather tense scene with a backdrop of very loud growling. In the center of the village is an enderdragon nearly as massive as Endrea but with TLOT's glimmering eyes, they're so bright they're hard to look at directly. On his head is Steve clutching a still lethargic Cp in one arm and hanging onto Cn with the other. Under the dragons sheltering wings and inside the curl of his tail are nearly all of the Testificate villagers and the human children, the rest have run inside and are hiding- 

[TLOT] Is vibrating slightly as he growls and holding his paws up to swat any mob that comes close- 

[Traveler] Is again holding a grass block and just puts it away. - Now that's something I never thought I'd see.

-Tungsten and Zile are at the head of the small, sheltered mob, both ready to fight anyone who comes close-

-There's a bit of commotion as Steve's brothers jump the village gates on their skeletal horses and take aim on the crowd of nether mobs as well-


	302. Crim In the Nether, Survivors, Winston's Arm, an Uneasy Truce

[Gk] You look better kid, all that dry crap is sloughed off. No more itchy?

[Crim] No itch, no tights... - yawns and looks drowsily at GK, or rather the two GK's - Betters, all be. 

[Gk] Sleepy already kiddo?

[Crim] - nods, tries to get up, but can't. He grabs a foot and shakes it - Feet won't behaves. 

[Gk] Chuckles- They do that sometimes. Darned old feet. - He makes a new portal back to the overworld and scoots Crim back out onto the grass.

[Crim] - oggles grass and hic-ups, thankfully only smoke comes up. He rolls over in the grass, all twisty-turny with paws everywhere - Yas, green scratchy stuff. 

[Gk] Hunkers down and ruffles his wings into a comfy pose. - Go to sleep Crim. I'll keep an eye out.

[Crim] - wiggles and settles in a postion that would give a cat a run for its money. His tongue is hanging out, one eye half closed and starts to softly snore - 

[Gk] Chuckles -

-The nether mobs form a circle around Lie at the perceived threat to their mistress-

[Lie] Begins to cry as she falls to her knees on the ground-

[Winston] - Mistress...

[CP] Since he's had the catnip and armor removed he's starting to squirm, he can feel his mates distress-

[Steve] Puts Cp down on TLOTs head so he can hang on to Cn easier-

[TLOT] Lie?!

[CN] Darts down TLOT and through the few mobs to get to Lie-

[Lie] - This is it... This is all that's left...

[Steve] You mean...? Oh Gods...

[TLOT] His army?! Harvestman killed the rest??!!

[Lie] Hugs CP close to herself- Yes... The halls of his fortress... It's just filled with corpses

[CP] Mewls-

[TLOT] Is angry again but for a different reason, his eyes are practically flaming. 

[Steve] Slides down with Cn in tow - Oh Lie....

-Testificates are moving aside to give their king a little space and get the children out from underfoot

[CN] Looks at Steve- What's wrong?

[Steve] Cp and Lie... they just lost a lot of their allies... Harvestmen.... he killed their friends....

[TLOT] Gives a rather anguished roar and the mental waves of his pain spill over the server- 

[Lie] Changes CP back, wanting her husband in his usual form-

[CP] Pulls Lie close to himself, comforting her as he looks through her memories to see what had happened to his seed-

[Eliza] - Master... What are we to do?

-There's a chunking of claws on stone as Doc lands on the wall-

[Doc] Xe sees the small group and makes a furious face-

[Traveler] Is watching their reactions closely-

[CP] - For now all of you will rest and recover...

[Doc] Joins TLOT's roar and the chunk shivers under the assualt of grief-filled noise

[Winston] - But sir...

[CP] - No buts Winston

[Traveler] Stands before Lie- You'll have my blades. This is unacceptable behavior for a NOTCH. This animal needs to be put down.

[Roulade] Approaches nervously - Are these mobs... allies of yours?

[Lie] - Thank you Traveler...

[CP] - This is what remains of my army...

[Doc] Falls from the wall and shifts down to hir smaller shape as TLOT does the same. 

[TLOT] His eyes are streaked with tears but his face is resolute.

[Doc] Firmly- Bring me anyone who is hurt.

-The generals check over the other mobs first, not caring about their own injuries. It's mostly scrapes and bruises, a few broken bones as well. The worst injury is Winston's missing arm-

[Doc] Gets to work cleaning and repairing the little injuries with what xe has on hand, it results in several of them with oddly colored pixels filling gaps. -

[Lie] Curls up closer to CP, taking comfort in his warmth and closeness- Even Grayson... He was slain in the main entrance... Oh gods, it was just... Just...

[CP] - Shhhh, it's alright, I'm here...

[Lie] - But he was there! And... And the last thing the personal guard that you assigned to me did was lead us to Winston and the others... He... He killed them...

[CP] - Then they died doing their job, protecting you...

[Lie] Hiccups a little amongst her sobs-

[Tungsten] Eyes Winston for a moment - Doc, I've got this one. Pardon me for a moment- He takes out Aurums bow before plucking it as he quick walks back to the forge-

[TLOT] Is beside himself with grief and holds Steve as the miner cries openly-

[Aurum] Is a bit surprised at being summoned again so soon-

[Tungsten] You and I have work to do. 

[Drilby] Falls into step beside him with a grim face.

[Aurum] - What are we doing?

[Travler] Addressing Cp - If it gives you any comfort, the fresh blood on my garment is his. And his accursed sword bounded off of me like it was made of slimeballs.

[CP] Grunts, more focused on Lie-

[Winston] - It was a good strike, but hell recover quickly, he always has

[CP] Translates for Winston-

[Traveler] Then next time I'll aim to remove his head.

[Tungsten] We need a pully system, and a gauntlet

[Aurum] - Hmmm, we may want Copper for this. You know the really complex looking bow? Pluck it's string

[Tungsten] Does as he's asked-

[Copper] He forms as a very large testificate. Beneath the robe there's a bit of whirring- Aye, what do you want now Aurum?

[Drilby] Wooow....

[Tungsten] We need an arm. Left side. 

[Aurum] - Hey, I'm not the one who called you

[Copper] - I can see that now, and an arm ya say, well, those are one of my specialties- Copper begins approaching the forge

[Tungsten] What do you need?

[Copper] - Well, ye will want iron, and some gold, red stone as well

[Aurum] - Don't forget the paper you old coot!

[Copper] - Aye aye, that to

[Drilby] Is already digging and laying things out- 

[Tungsten] Paper?

[Copper] - Aye, to make wires, something Aurum here was never very good at

[Tungsten] Why not use spiderwebs? They work for tripwires.

[Copper] Lifts his robe to reveal a mechanical leg beneath- Because wires help translate smoother motion and is less work for the wearer

[Tungsten] I like it. Teach us, please.

[Copper] Smirks and begins his lesson with the young master Smith-

[Drilby] Is also listening and helping out, him and his husband both are utterly fascinated

[Aurum] Watches for a bit before returning to his bow-

[Copper] Shoes then how to roll and insulate the wires and explains how to build the connection needed to translate the signals from the body to the new arm-

[Drilby] Do we need chest straps? He doesn't have a nub to go inside it.

[Copper] - If that's the case then yes, do ye have the measurements needed?

[Drilby] He's a basic wither skeleton. I'll just put it on him and punch the holes for the buckles where they're needed.

[Copper] - Wither Skelton eh? We'll need to lengthen the arm s bit then, but we can get a more secure connection with him by using the spine and where the ribs meet in the front

[Tungsten] Good, I don't want to pull him away at the moment. His Herobrine and Lie are both in a bad state.

[Copper] - Alright then, we should hurry though

[Tungsten] Gets back to work, his fingers flying over the components. 

[Drilby] Finishes with the leather strips and leans over his work from the other side, pulling wires and helping him-

[Copper] Watches and corrects on small things rather often- I know it may seem annoying to ya, but every small part needs to be precise in somethin like this

[Tungsten] I understand. It's going to get used, possibly in battle.

[Copper] - Then at some point in the future we should make him a stronger one for that

-Some of the adult Testificates have gone into their homes and brought back blankets for the mobs, some are gently offering food as well, unsure of what they might be able to eat.

[Drilby] This can be the protoype. I think they're going to be staying with Lie,or at least on this seed. He can come back for repairs if needed. 

-Most of the mobs politely decline-

[Copper] - Oh he will, these things always take lots of adjustments over a few months

[Tungsten] Finishes and moves so Copper can inspect his work-

[Copper] Looks over everything with a well trained eye- For your first attempt this is good lad, now go get it to it's wearer

[Tungsten] Gathers everything but the leathers and hurries back with Drilby in tow-

[Winston] Is dutifully staying near CP and Lie-

[Drilby] Approaches Winston - We made you a new arm!

[Tungsten] Is carrying the contraption, with it's cover on it looks like the sleeve and gauntlet from a suit of armor.

[Doc] Eyebrow and listening-

[Winston] - Oh, that... Was not necessary... I can learn to function without...  
[CP] - Winston, you're going to need that arm  
[Winston] - Says the one sitting there with no pants on

[Traveler] He was a cat a few minutes ago....

[Tungsten] Rubbish. Even I know you're Cp's right hand. You can't be that without at least a left of your own-

[Drilby] Eyeballs Winston and shortens the straps a bit to fit.

[Winston] - Oh alright, go ahead and connect it

[Tungsten] Holds it up to the correct place while Drilby scrambles around making it secure.

[Doc] Slides over to Copper. - Any chance you're a friend of Aurum?

[Winston] Winces a little as he feels the Maxine connect and begin responding to him-

[Copper] - Aye I suppose you could say that, I'm Copper, one if the previous masters

[Doc] That's excellent. I'm Doc, I take it these complex prosthetics are your area of expertise?

[Copper] - Aye

[Tungsten] Is moving Winston's fingers so he can get the hang of it.

[Doc] It's a field that interests me too. Have you done work on yourself as well?

[Copper] - Aye, my leg

[Doc] Nod nod- Nice. I like working with hearts best myself.

[Copper] - Never was able to work on those myself

[Doc] Eyebrow waggle - Show me yours and I'll show you mine.

[Copper] Sighs but does lift his robe to show his leg-

[Doc] Does a little bit of poking to see how it works and is obviously impressed. - Expect me to come bug you for collaborative work at some point. I love your technique. My turn now- Xe gathers a bit of statick on hir hand and makes a glitchy hole over hir chest. The mass of hearts is visible through hir ribs, there's several types of crystals, gold, diamond, obsidian, iron, all formed into hearts and scattered amidst ten fleshy red hearts. All of them are beating in a perfect casacade from the bottom to the top and then back down again. - I seem to have a knack for just making whatever I need from what's around and integrating it.- Xe indicates some of the mobs with oddly colored pixel patches. I've built non-human bodies from scratch for people several times before. 

[Copper] - Interesting method you have for getting inside, and interesting choice of metals as well

[Lie] Quietly- We made a mistake... A horrible... Horrible mistake...

[Firebird] -Lands on the ground and turns to his other form, giving a small ashy cough into his hand. His eyes are distant-

[CP] - Shhhh, it's alright... There was nothing we could do...

[Lie] - But we could have! We could have been there! Helping to protect them instead of staying away!

[CP] - Lie, we thought staying away would make them less of a target... Somehow I doubt he would have stopped if we had been there

[Lie] - It's just... I don't know

[CP] - Nuzzles her head a little- It's alright, I know the feeling

[CN] Kinda hides behind Steve, wanting to go to Lie, but doesn't like all the nether mobs-

[Steve] Pulls out a blanket he kitted himself and drapes it over Cp and Lies shoulders. It's hideous but warm and soft-

[CN] - Lie...

[CP] For once doesn't try to burn what's offered, knowing his wife needs it-

[Doc] Returns hir attention to the surrounding mobs, - Well... At least some of them were saved. -xe addessess them directly- Some of you already know of this seed. It is a haven for the hunted and hurt. There are many Herobrines, Steves, Alexes, even a few NOTCHs, but no players. As long as you don't start fights you will all be made welcome for as long as yo wish to remain. The Nether is mainly wild as well if any of you would prefer to be there instead of the Overworld. I can always clear out a nether fortress for you.

-There's a small amount of discussion amongst the mobs-

[Winston] - For now we'd prefer to remain near the Master and Mistress

[Doc] Okay. They live just outside town. And if anyone needs further medical assistance, I'm never far away.

[CP] - We'll head there soon...

[TLOT] Makes an effort to spread some calming vibrations over the general area. -

[Traveler] Zeros in on Doc- That was generous. 

[Doc] Full body shiver as xe realizes whos looking at them - Th-thanks...

[Steve] Doc this is our new NOTCH, Traveler.

[Doc] Charmed. Um, I'm Doc, head admin.

[TLOT] Comes up beside them- She's my responsibility. Is it acceptable for her to have a room in the castle?

[Doc] If you trust her...

[Lie] Offers CP his pants and he quickly equipts them while Lie turns to Doc- Doc... She's immune to Harvestman's sword...

[Firebird] -Coughs a bit more ashes before relaxing-

[CN] Goes to Firebird- Firebird...- He looks on the verge of tears

[Doc] There's a glimmer in hir eyes - reeeally? Then you and I have things to discuss. 

[Travler] Suddenly looks suspicious.

[Firebird] -Offers arms to CN- Shhh..

[CN] - Firebird... She's scared... Why can't I protect her...

[Steve] It's okay Traveler, they don't hurt people. Doc has patched up every brine on this seed plus some Steves at least once.

[Firebird] -Scoops CN up to chest, hums a bit. He doesn't have an answer for him.-

[Traveler] Hmm. Well. I shall still be doing some exploring.

[CN] Starts crying a little-

[Firebird] -Holds CN and keeps humming softly-

[CP] - Come on Lie... Let's go home...

[Lie] - Please

[TLOT] Is passing around the group of villagers and children, giving hugs and soft words.

[CP] Teleports them to their home, the mobs soon following-

[Doc] Whispers to Cp in chat- Don't forget to introduce them to Markus...

[CP] - Later

[Notch] Is feeding the fish outside and blanches as the mobs come tromping up the path-

[Winston] His eyes narrow at the sight of Notch, his fingers twitching for his sword-

[Notch] Freezes in place and a few fish flakes trickle from his fingers. the sound of the koi gulping at the surface is unaccountably loud-

[Flux] See's his fear through the window and steps outside- Notch?

[Notch] Can't take his eyes off the group. He's weaponless and in broad daylight- Flux...nether-mobs...

[Flux] Moves quickly to stand between him and the mobs- What is going on?

[Winston] Glances at where he knows CP and Lie are-

[Notch] Follows their eyes- Ar-are you looking for Cp?

[Winston] Knows Notch can't understand him and struggles to communicate that they are here to guard-

[Notch] Is getting used to Steve's brothers signing at him and kind of understands-

[Flux] - Love, let's just go inside until your son decides to explain this...

[Stevie] Is heading in the direction of Notch's place, spots the familiar forms of CP's mobs and does a complete 180-

[Notch] You don't think they'll just batter the door down?

[Flux] - If they try I'll use my magic to reinforce it

[Notch] Looks up as a few drops of rain begin to fall- No. If there are here for Cp we should let them in.

[Flux] - Are you certain? We don't know how aggressive they are

[Notch] Sees Stevie noping and yells for him- Hey Stevie!

[Stevie] Freezes as attention turns towards him-

[Notch] Stevie? Come over here please?

[Stevie] - Ummm, how about you come over here?

[Notch] Come on Stevie, it's raining. Get over here.

[Stevie] - I'd rather not get near the things that have tried to murder me since who knows how long?

[Flux] - Perhaps you should talk with your other son first

[Notch] Goes to him, a little annoyed- Are these your brothers mobs?

[Stevie] - Yes!

[Notch] Good. Thank you. And don't be like that. You're on respawn anyway.

[Stevie] - Doesn't stop being killed by them from hurting

[Notch] Is walking back. Mutters- It's called diplomacy.

[Strevie] - It's called survival

[Notch] Walks straight up to Winston and looks up at him nervously-

[Winston] His hand comes to rest on the hilt of his sword-

[Stevie] Panicked- Father what are you doing!?

[Notch] Extends an empty hand and swallows hard- We should get the blazes and magma cubes out of the wet so they don't go out. Please come with me.

[Winston] Glances back at Blake and Magnolia-

[Notch] Waits. He's already a bit soaked himself-

-The blazes and magma cubes creep forwards-

[Stevie] Is panicking and and has his sword out-

[Notch] Indicates that they should follow him and turns to lead them around to the workroom, since the floor in there can't catch fire. He's sweating from the tension and glad for the drizzle as he's actually terrified to turn his back on them. [at Stevie] Don't do it....

[Stevie] Races around to the other side of the house to keep an eye on Notch-

-The mobs follow him while the others begin to spread out around the house-

[Notch] Scoots the butts pumpkin away from the doorway and steps back so they can come in. The workroom is warm from the lava flow in the corner, and the rain is pattering on the glass ceiling.

-The mobs investigate a little-

[Stevie] Moves closer to Notch- Father what are you doing?

[Notch] Letting your brothers allies in out of the storm. I don't think they'd be here for no good reason and it may mean that the danger on your old seed has increased somehow to warrant this many guards. 

[Stevie] - I'm really not sure this is safe

[Hope] Runs away from the mobs and up into the rest of the house-

[Notch] It's not safe, it's a calculated risk. But in this case it's crueler to play it safe and possibly worse in the long run. I have some powers of my own, and if Steve is brave enough to go unarmed and make friends with the skeletons then I can do the same. They're not animals Stevie. They're people of their own type.

[Stevie] - Then will you and Flux at least come and stay at my place until we have more answers?

[Notch] No. This is family business.

[Stevie] - But father...

[Notch] A little more firecely- NO.

[Stevie] Flinches back a little at the loudness-

-The mobs turn towards the loud noise, curious as to what's happening-

[Notch] Sees his face and grabs him in a hug- Just trust me please. I know it seems scary, but I feel like it's the right thing to do. Just like they hunted you at Cp's command, Harvestman has been hunting them, except they don't get to come back. Have some compassion.

[Stevie] - I'm sorry, I know I'm getting more used to being around my brother, but I don't think I can handle his mobs yet...

[Notch] Do you feel safe next to me? You know I can shield you.

[Stevie] - Of course father

[Notch] Then help me lay some beds.

[Stevie] - You're the one in creative

[Notch] Shakes his head and starts handing him small beds- I meant help me place them. - Pats his shoulder-

[Stevie] Shakily enters the room- Are we sure they need beds?

[Notch] I don't know? But some of them look hurt. So it's probably a good idea.

[Stevie] Quickly throws down the beds-

[CP] Can hear them doing stuff down below but is keeping Lie in an embrace as she stays close to him-

[Notch] What I could really use is an interpreter...

[Stevie] - I know brother has translation codes...

[Notch] Are they contained in something? I know Doc has that egg they use sometimes.

[Stevie] - As far as I know? No

[Notch] Snaps his fingers- I know who can speak mob! - He types out a quick message in the chat and there's a soft 'boof'

[Enderbro] What's shakin bacon? Woo! Mob party! I brought glowstone! -shakes a block around- 

[Magnolia] Slips inside-

[Enderbro] recognizes her - Magnolia! - Waves a lot-

[Notch] Magnolia?

[Stevie] - One of the generals...

[Magnolia] At Bro- Oh, hello

[Enderbro] She's super important, military stuff, yep!

[Notch] Ask her why they're here please? 

[Enderbro] Does as he's asked.

[Magnolia] - The Mistress brought us here, for our own protection. We're all that's left...

[Enderbro] Translates, his face falling - THAT'S SO SAD!!!

[Notch] Oh gods.... But he had an army...

[Stevie] - This is all that's left of his army?

[Notch] Kneels in front of her. - I'm so sorry...

[Enderbro] Has pulled out cookies and is eating them while sobbing- WEEEHHHHH

[Magnolia] - We lost so many, but it helped protect the Master and Mistress. I personally am saddened by the fact that she had to see all of our corpses...

[Notch] I can't believe they're gone... Doc told me how many there were at the coronation... And Harvestman did this? Even with him thinking Lie and Cp were both dead?

[Magnolia] Nods-

[Enderbro] Grabs her and cries on her- WEEEHHH

[Magnolia] - Ah! Please don't cry, water isn't good for you...

[Enderbro] BUT I'M SAD!

[Endrea] Is returning to the house with her children under her wings to protect them from the rain and hears the crying, but she can't hurry or she'd leave her children behind-

[Enderbro] Plops on the floor with his legs splayed out and tries to rally himself- Here... I made a house! You can have it! - He presses a small cluster of Legos into her hand -

[Magnolia] - Oh! Um...

[Endrea] Finally reaches the house and ushers her children inside, instructing them to go upstairs immediately before she slips into her human form and goes inside- What is going on?

[Notch] Looks very tired and sad - Endrea... Cp's mobs... they were massacred... there are only about 20 of them left...

[Endrea] - I'm assuming that doesn't include mine?

[Notch] Well yours are here, so I assume not.

[Endrea] - I see... How is the Master and Mistress taking it?

[Notch] I don't know, they're in Lie's bedroom- 

[Enderbro] Gets up and goes to Endrea. He's suprisingly childlike in his want for a hug from someone he considers motherly-

[Endrea] Willingly hugs him, wrapping a wing around him as well- Go, check on your son and daughter, I can watch things here

[Notch] Thank you... - He snags Stevie's sleeve and pulls him along as well-

[Stevie] Little yelp-

[Notch] Hauls him across the little bridge and taps on Lie's door-

-There's a bit of shuffling inside and Lie is still sniffling a bit-

[Notch] Lie... It's me and Stevie, can we come in?

[Lie] Quietly- Sure- She and CP are a bit tangled up with each other for comfort

[Notch] Comes inside and leaves the door open, giving Stevie a little tug as well-

[Stevie] Hesitates but does step inside-

[CP] Has curled himself around Lie-

[Notch] I heard what happened, I'm so sorry... I let the hot mobs into the workroom but the rest chose to stay out in the rain-

[CP] - Most of them the rain won't harm

[Notch] I was just trying to be nice, Stevie helped.

[Lie] Thank you for that Notch...

[Notch] Sits on the edge of the bed and embraces them both, his eyes are wet with tears- I know they meant so much to you. They'll be missed.

[Lie] - There was so much death there, within my getting there and getting what remains out... Four more of them died...

[Notch] I'm sure there was nothing you could do Lie. - Shoots Stevie a look, it's clearly meant to goad him into joining them.

[Stevie] - Right... Our false father... Hes strong. He took both you and my brother out

[CP] - And now he knows we're both still alive...

[Notch] Is resolute - He won't take you from me. Any of you.

[Lie] - Thank you Notch

[Stevie] - We wouldn't let him take you either

[Notch] Nods grimly-

[CP] - I'm not sure what to do now...

[Stevie] Moves a little closer- What? No plan for once?

[CP] - Not an inkling of one

[Notch] The plan is to round up everyone with any kind of strange powers or special items and obliterate him from a dozen angles...

[CP] Pulls Lie a bit closer- I just... Don't know...

[Notch] Doc blocked him out of this server. You're all safe here. We can bide our time until everyone is healed.

[Lie] - Time, that's just what we need now...

[CP] Flicks a paper at Notch- Give this to Winston, he'll make sure none of my mobs attack you

[Notch] Takes it curiously- What is it?

[CP] - Just some orders

[Notch] Done. And I'm sorry I bothered you two. You should sleep. We have a lot to do when you're feeling stronger.

[Lie] - Thank you Notch

-Two days pass-

[Doc] Comes around to check on them, hesitating at the ring of mob guards outside the house- May I?

-They part for the doctor-

[Doc] Nods respectfully and knocks on Lie's door-

[Winston] Answers the door- Oh, Doctor, it's you

[Doc] Is carrying the translation egg- Yep. Just came to talk. Hows the group? Does anyone need me?

[Winston] So far everyone seems to be alright, nobody has complained to me or the other generals yet

[Doc] They're probably still weirded out being up here. It's chillier then they're used too and it's been rainy. The weather seems to match everyone's mood. Oh! Steve sent a present too. Not sure how useful it will be though. - Xe opens a small trunk, and it's full of soft sweaters and hats. - TLOT made him stick to one color for each, he pouted, but went with it anyway.

[Winston] - I'll be sure that the mobs that can wear them get them

[Doc] Not to pry, but I am a bit concerned about you too. Why didn't you call for help with your numbers so reduced?

[Winston] Bows his head a little- I was about to, but then he attacked... I had the paper right there in my hand and he took it by taking my arm as well

[Doc] Growls - Of all the... How long was that before Lie found you?

[Winston] - I'm not certain, but it was while we still had a majority of the generals

[Doc] leans against the wall, - it was while we were outside.. it has to have been....

[Winston] - You mean the real world?

[Doc] Yes... Markus was in danger of outing us being as we are and being able to drag humans into the game. We had to watch over him while he became physical and then threw our pursuers off the trail. It would have put every Herobrine in danger if we hadn't done it. Deerheart and Flux went as well. Both of them now have physical human forms to switch too and move freely out there.

[Winston] But why are you so certain that that is when I lost my arm?

[Doc] Just the time frame, it moves faster here, but we were gone for a long time out there.

[Winston] - I see...- He looks down at his new mechanical arm

[Doc] Winston... you have gone so much above and beyond anything anyone could expect, been faithful to Cp under so much duress, I have more respect for you then you'll ever know. I want to give you something. And none of this 'I'm a faithful servant and want nothing thing'. You choose. It doesn't have to be right now, take your time and mull it over. But I'll make it happen, anything in my power to give. I'll give you wings, bring you back to life, build you a house, take you irl, give you any item your heart desires. You've only to ask.

[Winston] Is surprised by the offer- There really is no need... As a mob I don't need a house, I like being a skeleton although the lower resolution is taking some time to get used to, and I have been to the real world before

[Doc] Nonethless my offer stands. Even if it's nothing more then a fancy outfit.

[Winston] - I will keep it in mind

[CP] Comes out if the bedroom, intent on going to his private chambers-

[Winston] - Sir...

[Doc] Smiles at him - Hello Cp...

[CP] Grunts at Doc-

[Doc] At least I got a response- Xe darts in and gives him a quick hug.

[CP] - What do you want now?

[Doc] Nothing really. I came to talk to Winston and see if everyone was healing up okay. You have quite the formidible honor guard outside.

[CP] - They're scared

[Doc] You've told them he's...? - xe turns to Winston - Cp's NOTCH has an identifier number, they all do. I can use it to blacklist them. He can't come here. The server itself would reject him, Deerheart's just as furious and hurt as everyone else.

[CP] - They know, but they're still scared that something may happen to Lie and i

[Doc] They need time, we all do. But reassuring them can't hurt. Take a page from TLOT's book, just keep them under your wings for now.

[CP] - That won't be hard

[Winston] - They refuse to let either the Master or Mistress out of sight

[Doc] Well that's a bit annoying if you need the bathroom, but okay otherwise.

[CP] - They know better than that

[Doc] I was making a joke and you know it. Something else occurs to me though, you know I'm pretty sneaky. Do you need anything from your private space on your seed?

[CP] - I don't think so, all the obsidian pieces have been brought over here...

[Doc] That's good. I was thinking-


	303. Markus is an Offical NOTCH, Just Fuck The Skeleton, Healing Time

-Their thoughts are inturrupted by Markus suddenly barking from outside - Jeb?! What the fuck....

[Notch] Sending a text- Not. Funny. Asshole.

[CP] Turns his attention towards his father's voice-

[Notch] Crumbles up a piece of paper that contained an email and shoves it back in his inventory before running his hands through his hair to compose himself- 

[Doc] Looking out the door -Markus?

-The mobs outside are keeping their distance-

[Notch] Sees them and clumps up the stairs- Well fuck...

[Doc] ???

[Notch] Well it doesn't get rid of the current asshole, but it does look tidier on paper. Cp?

[CP] - What?

[Notch] You've been officially assigned a new NOTCH.

[CP] - That's possible?

[Notch] It's just a book-keeping thing since your original AI, your real father passed on.

[Doc] Oh fuck....

[CP] - Oh joy, did they tell us which new asshole it is?  
[Winston] - Another one?

[Notch] Yep... It's... me. 

Jeb used my player code to 'assign' me to you as your offical NOTCH. I don't really mind but I'm annoyed with him since he obviously thinks it was a hilarious thing to do. Cackling jack-ass.

[Doc] Turns red trying not to laugh-

[CP] Is silent for a moment- You know, I think punching an idiot asshole might make me feel better, who wants to join me?

[Notch] I'm in. I just want to pop out of his computer and spook him since he thinks he's so funny.

[CP] Creates the opening- Then let's go

[Notch] Charges the opening- 

[Doc] Winston? You in?

[Winston] - No, I'd rather not spoil the Master's fun

[Jeb] Screams as Markus does a flying tackle out of his computer screen and knocks his chair to the floor-

[CP] Slinks our behind him-

[Jeb] THAT'S NOT FUNNY I ALMOST PEED MY PANTS!

[Notch] Is laughing fit to die- That was hilarious-

[CP] - Is it my turn?

[Yster] Peeks into the office- Jeb?

[Jeb] YOUR TURN FOR WHAT?!

[CP] - To punch the shit out of you

[Jeb] WHHHY?

[Yster] Comes in and shuts the door- Ummm... Cp?

[CP] - Because it might put me in a better mood

[Jeb] It was just a joke! Besides! I was making sure that if you kill Harvestman that another NOTCH wouldn't be generated for you! Markus practically adopted you, he might as well be your primary NOTCH. 

[CP] - Nope, still gonna punch the shit out of you- Lunges for Jeb

[Yster] Grabs Cp's shirt - Wait! I need to talk to you!

[Jeb] Dives under the desk-

[CP] - Punching first, talking later

[Yster] Is dragged along behind Cp- It's serious! There's been a murder!

[CP] - And I care why?

[Yster] Someone left a human heart with a ribbon on it on my doorstep! 

[Notch] What the fuck...?

[Jeb] -whimper-

[CP] - Again, I care why?

[Yster] Because... I thought you might know why? You hang out with scary people!

[CP] - Yes, and there are hundreds of murderers in every large city alone, what makes you think it was a pasta?

[Yster] Falters- Because, well... I hardly ever go out... I can't think who would be stalking me... I'm not that attractive. It's not like I'm a celebrity or anything...

[Jeb] Peeks out- Don't say that Yster, you're a nice looking woman.

[Notch] Yeah. And smart too.

[CP] - Can I please get to the punching now?

[Jeb] Whines- But I did you a favor!

[CP] - Yeah and my army is down to 24 mobs! I'm pissed!

[Jeb] It's WHAT?

[Yster] Just... 

[Notch] Grim expression- Harvestman hunted them down and killed all the rest. 

[Jeb] Sits flat on the floor - My gods...

[CP] - Lie was the one who found them

[Jeb] Mouth is a flat line- Fine. Just sock me then. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you directly.

[CP] Does not hesitate to punch him, hard-

[Jeb] Is flat to the floor and KOed, he's going to have a serious black eye.

[Yster] Is tearing up-

[CP] - Eh, didn't make me feel that much better...

[Notch] Worried, checking on Jeb- I'm just glad you didn't kill him, geeze you hit hard...

[CP] - No shit

[Winston] Has come through since CP left the portal open- Sir the Mistress is looking for you- He's in his more human form that he held on CP's seed

[Yster] Is suprised by his greyed skin and odd appearance - Who's this?

[CP] - Winston, my wither skeleton general

[Yster] Walks over to him and bows her head a little - I'm sorry for your loss sir. 

[Notch] Winston this is Yster, she's one of the games programmers.

[Winston] - I see, sir, your wife?

[CP] - Yes I heard you- Starts heading back for the computer

[Winston] Bends his arm and it makes a not very good grinding noise-

[CP] Stops- Winston...

[Winston] - It's nothing sir

[CP] - Bullshit, you need to go see Tungsten

[Notch] Maybe it just doesn't work out here?

[CP] - It should work...

[Yster] I think I have some WD40 in my office...

[CP] - It's a new arm built by someone who has never made one before, it's natural that it will need adjustments

[Winston] Looks a bit embarrassed-

[Yster] Well it looks very dashing if it makes you feel any better. -She has a thought and suddenly looks a bit smitten- With that grey skin and dark eyes you look every inch the valliant warrior afflicted with dark magicks and bound to some mysterious geas.

[Notch] Are you having another game idea Yster?

[Yster] Maaaybe....

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake

[Winston] Is confused now and glances back at the portal-

[CP] - We should be going...

[Yster] Slides a little closer- Don't be so modest. I bet you're really brave.

[Winston] Gives CP a bit of a help me look-

[CP] - He's my top general, he's seen plenty of battles

[Notch] Well I know he's fought Stevie enough times that he's terrified of him...

[Yster] A tad defensive- But that's what they're supposed to do! Wither skeletons are the toughest of the tough, they're supposed to hunt Steves. If you can't beat them then you don't get to fight the wither boss.

[CP] - My brother has yet to beat Winston

[Yster] Nods proudly- Then he's doing a good job.

[CP] - I'd destroy Stevie if he did...

[Notch] Well there's no need for that now. We're all on the same side.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Winston] - Sir, your wife

[CP] - Right, Lie wanted me

[Yster] Brightly- Come back and visit anytime. Though... maybe without the knocking out my boss part.

[CP] - But that's the fun part

[Winston] A bit exasperated- Sir!

[CP] - We're going, we're going- He glances over at Yster- As for your heart problem, it's not the calling card of any pasta I know

[Yster] Oh great, then it's some wandering maniac. I hope he got the wrong address. As for you- points casually at Winston- how would you feel about doing some battle moves with a mo- cap suit once you get that arm fixed? 

[Winston] - A what?

[Notch] it's a tight outfit that helps map natural movements onto a computer model for games and videos. 

[CP] - Will it make the mobs look less stupid when they fight?

[Yster] I'd love to map a bit of sparring- oh! Yes, certainly. You'll have to eventually dl an update but yes. 

[Notch] Another battle update...

[CP] - Eh, go ahead and do it Winston

[Winston] - But sir, you and the Mistress...

[CP] - Will be fine for little while. Who knows, another battle update might be useful when we go up against that bastard...

[Yster] Oooh! You want to do it now? I can go prep the green room. It's decently late...

[CP] - Ummm, he should probably have the arm fixed first, but with the time difference it should only take a few minutes out here...

[Yster] Excited- I'll be waiting

[CP] Glances at Jeb and then looks at Notch- So if it's late here... Won't his wife be expecting him?

[Winston] Rolls his eyes and steps back through the portal and CP follows-

[Notch] I'm going with you Cp. 

[Jeb] Woozy - are we at grandmas yet? 

[CP] Once through Lie is waiting on the other side with Doc, and she appears exhausted. He goes and holds her while Winston heads for Tungsten's forge-

[Tungsten] Is relaxing on a bench outside the forge. He's shirtless and Drilby is awkwardly working a bit of tough leather into a hat next to him.

[Winston] Awkwardly approaches-

[Tungsten] Oh hey, it's you. - he sits up - Did you need something else?

[Winston] Moves his arm so it makes the grinding noise again-

[Drilby] Oh dear. I'll get Copper!

[Tungsten] Geeze. I'm sorry, come on in and sit down. We'll fix you right up.

[Yster] Is merrily setting up the mo-cap room when Dofta hears her and peeks in. 

[Dofta] You're being a busy bee aren't you? Why are you working so late tonight?

[CP] When Winston returns he creates an opening to a computer in the mo cap room and glances through, making sure they aren't coming too soon before letting Winston know that it looks like they are ready-

[Dofta] What do you mean you invited an undead into the office?! They told me the zombie mobs couldn't come out here! 

[Yster] It's not like that!

[Winston] Slips through into the room- Ah, am I interrupting something?

[Dofta] -not looking because she's upset - Do you want to start an apocalypse?! Undeads are scary and they bite people and make more zombies!

[Winston] Frowns- I assure you, I am not as uncouth as Zacharia's men

[Dofta] Turns slowly with an 'eek' on her lips and makes a sharp intake of breath-

[Winston] Is standing there, his skin a shade of gray lighter than his natural bones while his hair matches the color of his bones. His cheeks are sunken in and his eyes a dark black. He wears a dress uniform like somebody from the Victorian era would in various shades of dark grays and blacks. His iron sword hangs from his left hip and his metal arm rests idly at his side-

[Yster] Bites her lip a little and eyes him up and down. 

[Dofta] I... I didn't know... I'm sorry...

[Yster] Looks a tad smug- 

[Winston] - Besides, as a wither skeleton I have no need to use such crude methods such as biting

[Yster] Oh.... The withering effect... I think there's some milk in the breakroom? 

[Dofta] Yeah, it belongs to Duktig. 

[Yster] Just grab it, I'll buy him some more later

[Winston] - So what is it that you want me to do?

[Dofta] I'll be right back- 

[Yster] Holds up the capture suit. It's like a morph suit with little white balls on it- You have to put this on first. But you'll have to take off what you got on already. 

[Winston] - Alright- He takes his sword belt off first, gently leaning the sword up against a desk before starting on removing his other clothes. Underneath his clothes almost all his bones are visible through his skin

[Yster] Is all eyeballs and trying not to stare.

[Dofta] Comes back and nearly drops the half-full container of milk-

[Winston] - Is something the matter?

[Yster] No, not at all! You're a fine figure of a man. 

[Dofta] blinkblinkblink-

[Winston] - Thank you? May I have the other suit?

[Yster] Holds it out for him. - Just press the edges together to close the front, there's velcro.

[Winston] - Velcro?

[Dofta] Just kind of sits down quietly-

[Yster] It's got little hooks on one side and fuzz on the other and you press them together and they stick.

[Winston] - Interesting- He works on pulling the tight suit on-

[Yster] Slides close to help him with the closure. Her fingers dance over the edges as they V down the front of his spare chest- Just press it a bit... - she's very close and uses it as an excuse to flutter her finger across his pecs as she steps back-

[Winston] Pulls at the fabric a little, not used to having such close fitting clothes-

[Yster] And you'll need your sword. - She sits down at the desk in front of a camera that's attached to a computer.

[Winston] Picks up his sword and unsheathes it, the light glinting a bit off of the iron-

[Yster] Mmmmm Anyway. Just come over here and stand in front of the green backdrop. It'll isolate your silhouette.

[Winston] Moves to where she instructs- I apologize if I am a bit off balance, I'm still getting used to this new arm

[Yster] It's no big deal. You actually know how to fight with a broadsword, this sort of thing is usually done by people who fence with thin bladed swords and the movements are really different.

[Winston] - Let me know when you wish for me to start

[Yster] Hits a few keys- Go ahead. Just go back to a standing pose after each move.

[Winston] Begins running through his basic warm ups-

[Dofta] Is making a face that screams 'I'm emotionally compromised' 

[Yster] Is leering like a hungry cat watching a very tasty bird- Do some big artful strikes, those will be perfect bait for adding magick, particle effects and stuff.

[Winston] - But those are highly impractical, it leaves you very open for an attack

[Yster] Well you're just doing the swing. When I'm done they'll be something coming off the sword in additon to the strike. Like lighting or fire, maybe a magical shock wave.

[Winston] Hesitates, but does a few large strikes. His movement is a little shaky since this is the first time he's done this with his new arm-

[Yster] Sees him faltering and motions him over- Watch this- Her fingers fly over the keyboard as she applies some pre-made filters over the basic motions- 

-The figure onn the screen does a slicing strike and theres a wave of blue energy pouring off the sword and splashing glowing particles forward in a shining arc-

[Winston] - Almost like the Master's fire

[Yster] And I could change the color- She makes it gold and then purple, moving a shading bar around- Or make it is bigger or smaller, or make the bits splash around. All kinds of stuff.

[Winston] - I see, is there anything else you need me to do?

[Yster] Shoots Dofta a pointed look-

[Dofta] Makes a slightly nervous yawn - I think I need to be heading out... You two have fun.

[Yster] Perhaps...

[Winston] - So we are finished?

This message has been removed.

[Yster] Are you in a hurry?

[Winston] - Well I'd like to get back to the Master and Mistress, but if I'm still needed here...

[Yster] I think you should help me with something else... I doubt they would mind you taking a little bit longer.... - She stands up and runs a hand down his sword arm, the balls obstruct her a little and she smiles. - But you'll have to take this off first....

[Winston] Frowns a little as he reaches up to start removing the morph suit, finding the sound of the Velcro a bit annoying- What do you need help with

[Yster] So... do you have a... - she hesitates and then remembers how the brines refer to their so's - a- a mate?

[Wither] - No I do not

[Yster] Lucky me. I wouldn't want to upset anyone. - She helps him pull the suit down a bit. It's catching on the upraised edges of the metal arm and she helps him pull it out.

[Winston] - I do not understand what you mean by that...

[Yster] Just smiles - It's a territorial thing. Humans can be just as bad as brines. And a good man... is hard to find. - She puts her hands flat against his chest and draws them down a bit over his nips.

[Winston] Stiffens and draws back a little-

[Yster] Does that hurt?

[Winston] - No... But I'm confused as to what you are doing...

[Yster] I'm just wondering if you'd be interested in having a bit of fun with me. I'm betting it's something you've never experienced.

[Winston] - I don't know what you are suggesting...

[Yster] Well I can show you... -She unbuttons her blouse and her cleavage is very visible. Her [obviously dyed] black hair is also released to spill in gentle waves over her shoulders.

[Winston] Watches her carefully, not sure why she is undressing-

[Yster] Slides her shirt off and unhooks her bra, tossing it over a chair. She gets up close to him and brushes his crotch with her fingertips-

[Winston] Stiffens again, the only time he's ever been touched there was when his opponent was dealing a low blow, but this time certainly feels different and he hisses in a small breath-

[Yster] I thought so... Shall I help you get that suit the rest of the way off? I got a glimpse earlier and certainly liked what I saw.

[Winston] - It would... Be appreciated

[Yster] Presses up against him and puts her hands down the back of the suit, she's gently groping his ass as she pulls it down and then runs her hands along his legs. She kicks off her shoes and kneels down in front of him-

[Winston] His body is responding in ways he's never had it respond before as he watches Yster-

[Yster] Lifts his cock and gives the head a kiss to see what he does.

[Winston] Leans back against the table behind them- I must admit, I'm more used to pain coming from down there... Not this...

[Yster] That's a bit sad. There are all kinds of wonderful things you can do with this that are pleasurable. - She cradles his balls and massages them ever so gently with her fingers, She's leaving the imprints of her purple lipstick on his cock as she kisses up and down it's length, just teasing him a bit.

[Winston] Is beginning to get hard under her ministrations-

[Yster] Sees that he's responding as any healthy man would and puts the generous cock between her lips before starting to bob her head over it.

[Winston] Hisses in a breath at the new feelings and resists moving, worried it will trigger the wither effect-

[Yster] A little muffled - You can move into me, just be gentle-

[Wither] - I don't want the wither effect to harm you

[Yster] She pulls back a bit to talk- I've got the milk. Don't sweat it. I'm just trying to get you fully erect-

[Winston] - If you're certain...

[Yster] Does a bit more sucking until he's obviously straining a bit- Now it's my turn for a little. - She clears some stuff off the desk and does a little striptease of her remaining clothing before sitting on the edge. She's wet and wanting and opens her arms- I'll show you what to do...

[Winston] Moves closer, a bit stiffly since he's not used to being erect-

[Yster] Takes hold of his shoulders and presses her breasts against him, kissing him deeply-

[Winston] Is surprised by the intimate contact-

[Yster] Moves his hips closer with a hand on his ass and takes a hold of his cock, stroking it-

[Winston] Can't stop the slight moan that slips past his lips-

[Yster] Scoots to the edge of the table and manuvers his cock inside her, she's warm and so full of life and tiny noises of pleasure as he enters her.

[Winston] Shudders and presses a bit closer to the woman before him-

[Yster] Now you can move... Just pull back your hips and push in, I promise it will feel amazing.

[Winston] Begins moving as she instructs, his own breathing picking up as he moves-

[Yster] Lifts her legs so he can go deeper and curls them around him a little. She's pressed up against him as he moves, nipping and kissing him-

[Winston] Begins moving faster, panting and moaning a bit-

[Yster] Is making all kinds of happy noises, she's basically ecstatic and breaking a dry streak with a suprisingly talented virgin-

[Winston] Is losing his composure as he leans closer to Yster, taking in her scent-

[Yster] She smells of the mint in her soap, and something darker in her shampoo, perhaps patcholi. She's also delighting in covering his face with the little purple marks from what remains of her lipstick. Her black hair is messy and waving like a banner as she surrenders to him, her fingers scraping lightly over his back-

[Winston] Leans down and bites her instinctually-

[Yster] Is too ecstatic to notice and bites him right back, her sharp little teeth nipping into his throat and her warm tongue playing over his tendons.

[Winston] Can feel a tightness occurring and a want for release-

[Yster] Clamps onto him, her fingers digging into his back. Her whole body tensing and seizing as a sudden orgasam makes her squeal with delight-

[Winston] Comes, releasing a strong wave of wither energy that can be felt throughout the building-

[Jeb] Basically passes out halfway to the atruim and starts snoring in the hallway.

[Yster] Just flops backward, suddenly exhausted. She fumbles for the white plastic jug that's teetering on the edge of the table.

[Winston] Pushes it a bit closer to her-

[Yster] Takes a gulp from it and sits up, pulling him close to her- You're amazing...

[Winston] - I'm surprised you were willing to take such a risk...

[Yster] Is a bit starry eyed - I helped design you guys. I consider it a privledge and an honor.

[Winston] Pulls away-

[Yster] Are you okay? Just sit down if you need too. - She holds out the jug- Do you need some of this?

[Winston] - No, I don't need anything...

[Yster] Aww just try it. You're probably a bit dehydrated. And I don't have cooties, it's okay.

[Winston] Reaches for it and sniffs at it before taking a small sip. He turns and wretches it back up almost immediately-

[Yster] Whoah! Easy... That's not good. Maybe you're lactose intolerant? I've got some water. - She pulls a bottle from behind her purse. It's metal and rattles slightly with melting ice. - It's icy too. 

[Winston] - You do realize that doesn't exist where I live, right?

[Yster] But you're not an Ender-type mob, it shouldn't injure you. There's no water in the nether because it would make it too easy for players to navigate the lava lakes.

[Winston] Takes the bottle and does drink the water, finding no ill effects-

[Yster] There you go. Always good to hydrate after exercise. - She's grining happily.

[Winston] - If you say so- There's a bit of humor lacing his voice

[Yster] Crosses her legs daintily, she's still naked- You should visit more often. Specifically, come to my place. I've got a wonderful love dungeon. - She giggles sweetly.

[Winston] - A what?

[Yster] My place is decorated in a goth style. It's just my thing. Candelabras, lacy black drape over a four-poster bed, red velvet curtains, pet spider. Most guys would run but I think it might be to your liking. - Her voice is a satisfied purr.

[Winston] - I will keep it in mind, but I should be returning to the Master and Mistress, they still need me

[Yster] Hops up and gives him one more kiss- Don't be a stranger at least, okay?

[Winston] - How can I be a stranger when you know me now?

[Yster] I mean come and see me again soon, silly.

[Winston] - Ah, I see.- He begins gathering his clothes

[Yster] -Gets dressed as well, but theres some obvious rumpling in her clothes and she's still flushed and happy.

[Winston] Gathers his sword and sheathes it again carefully-

[Winston] Returns to the computer where CP had left the portal open for him and slips through-

[CP] Steps outside to do the night feeding for the animals since Lie isn't feeling up to it and spots Winston as he comes back through the portal- Winston, there you are. Did everything go alright?

[Winston] - Ah, yes sir

[CP] His eyes narrow as he spots something on Winston's face- Winston... What did you do?

[TLOT] Is carrying a small trunk of stuff for Lie and Cp and wanders close. He sniffs the air and humms contentedly- Someone got laid... I can still feel the glow and... - He homes in on them - It... wasn't you Cp? - He looks at Winston and breaks into a huge smile. - You are absolutely covered in lip prints! Did you have fun? Whoever she is; she rubbed off her own nice scent on you too. 

[Winston] - Uh... I...

[CP] - Of for fucks sake...

[TLOT] Gives him a pat on the back- Hey there's nothing wrong with that. Who's the girl? If you don't mind kissing and telling.

[Winston] - Somebody the Master knows, out in the real world

[CP] - Besides, sex is the last thing Lie wants right now

[TLOT] Yeah, I know. That's also why I was suprised. But I didn't think your buddy here was much of a going out hunting for ladies type man.

[CP] - He's not

[Winston] - She asked me to help with mo-cap

[TLOT] What's mo-cap? Is that a euphemisim for something? - He touches Winston's mind lightly and gets a brief view of the suit - What's with the little balls?

[CP] It helps humans track movement so the camera's their using can transfer the movements to a program on the computer. It helps make npc's move more smoothly and realistically

[TLOT] Wait, so you had sex with one of Markus's old team? The next update should be interesting. Good job Winston.

[Winston] - She said it should be a battle update

[CP] - Something useful finally

[TLOT] Hopefully it won't glitch us all out like last time. That was nerve-wracking.

[Winston] - The suit kept catching on my new arm though

[TLOT] If there aren't any moving parts in the top layer you could ask Doc to melt the edges a bit so it'll be smoother.

[CP] - Winston... That was your first time, wasn't it?

[Winston] - Uh... Yes sir...

[TLOT] Then it was long overdue. You can't just make war all the time. Make some space for love as well. 

[CP] Is grumbling to himself-

[Winston] - It's not always war, although lately it is

[TLOT] well it won't be like that here. This seed is well protected and pretty quiet. Even the creepypastas have settled in nicely.

[Winston] - Yes, it will take time to adjust to it though

[CP] - So how badly did you wither her?

[Winston] - Ah, not too badly, she had milk there...

[Notch] Comes walking up with a bit of a snicker on his lips- Winston? Did you give Yster a love bite? Dofta is apparently hiding in her office because she thinks Yster is about to start the zombie apocalypse. 

[TLOT] Oh shit... But it doesn't work that way! Withers are their own thing on your seed right? 

[Winston] - Of course! Nor did I intend to do something so uncouth...

[TLOT] it's not uncouth to bite in the throes of passion. You do the right spots it can feel really good. 

[Winston] - There are spots?

[TLOT] The neck is my favorite, but anyplace with big arteries near the surface is fair game, crook of the arm, wrist, inner thighs, some guys don't mind nips on the junk actually. Humans get into all kinds of things. 

[Winston] - Forgive me for my lack of knowledge on circulatory systems

[Notch] thumbs at TLOT- it's his hobby. 

[TLOT] Grins- I'm not making fun. Just being informative. 

[CP] - Hey love god, why don't you go elsewhere- He's not happy at the moment considering how the past three times he's tried to get laid he's been interrupted

[TLOT] I just came to check on you guys. How is everyone holding up? 

[Notch] They still seem scared...

[CP] - I'm surprised you can't feel her emotions from the damn castle

[TLOT] I was being polite Cp... 

[CP] - Whatever

[Winston] - The mobs are still adjusting, I'm rather proud at their restraint considering how long they've been trained to attack others

[Notch] it's weird seeing your villagers sneaking around them. They want to help so badly

[TLOT] makes a sad face - they know what it feels like to be hunted...

[CP] - They're absolutely not used to being nice to villagers

[TLOT] Well as long as they keep hanging around outside looking frightened theyre going to have to get used to offers of food and sympathetic ears from them.   
[Notch] Aww

[CP] - Your villagers do that too much they may end up attacked

[TLOT] I'm trying to keep them busy, but you know how they are. 

[CP] Growls a little-

[Winston] - I should probably wash up...

[TLOT] Don't be so nasty. I brought something for you and Lie. - he holds out the small trunk

[CP] - Go take it to Lie, I need to take care of her animals

[TLOT] Can't, your part should be removed before she sees it. 

[CP] Suspicious look-

[Notch] Okay, now I'm curious. 

[CP] - Well then you open it

[Notch] Squeaks open the trunk before TLOT can stop him and reels back- holy crap! 

[CP] Even more suspicious look now-

[TLOT] Everybodies a critic- 

[Notch] rattled- I'm going to go shove my head into some of Lies flowers to get rid of that! - he quickly hoofs it toward the greenhouse

[TLOT] Shrugs - he pulls out a white bottle and presses it into Cps hand- this isn't anything new, just a full bottle of rumchata. - he reaches in again and pulls out a rather heavy and fragrant loaf of bread that's shot through with gold flecked cheese.- I figured out how to glitch them into one item. 

[CP] - Hmmmm... I'll have to hide some in Notch's house later

[TLOT] shakes his head and addresses him playfully- just eat it you hooligan. You know it's going to blow your mind if all that brine blood we gave Markus suddenly kicks in and he decides he likes it. 

[CP] - Didn't we come to the conclusion that only brines who were such from the start like this shit?

[TLOT] Yes, but you never know. Don't forget, Markus only has the black eyes because of his character skin. He's not a real NOTCH in the technical sense. Though a little birdie did tell me about his new assignment. 

[CP] Groans- Not you too

[TLOT] I bullied Buff into telling me his NOTCH code since he can see it- chuckles

[CP] - Why?

[TLOT] Morbid curiosity, it's just a ton of zeros with a one on the end. I'm sure Jeb thought it was a hilarious joke. 

[CP] Bangs his head lightly against the house in irritation-

[TLOT] Congrats on officially having more family. 

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] Don't you want to see what I brought for Lie? 

[CP] - Fine, what?

[TLOT] Breakfast! - he turns the trunk so the grid is visible, it's full of still hot waffles, bacon, and cooked potatoes with a bottle of touchie syrup. - eating this stuff at night usually cheers me up. 

[CP] - Whatever, she's probably up on the bridge

[TLOT] Suit yourself - He leaves Cp with the bread and liquor and ventures into the house and up onto the bridge. - Lie?

[Lie] Is sitting at one of the windows with Hope and her vulpix's gathered around her feet. There's a thick aura of sadness, and more strongly, guilt surrounding her. It's obvious she hasn't been eating or sleeping much- Hm? Oh, hey TLOT

[TLOT] Makes a small attempt to clear the air a bit with a warm smile and pulls up a stair block next to hers. His manner is quiet and he take one of her hands, just holding it gingerly.

[Lie] - TLOT... I just... I just can't stop seeing all those corpses...

[TLOT] I'm sorry Lie... war is a terrible thing.

[Lie] Turns towards TLOT- They trusted us TLOT, they trusted us to help keep them safe... And we didn't...

[Hope] Jumps up into TLOT's lap-

[CP] Is getting mobbed by the wolves because he pulled out their food before he was in the pen-

[TLOT] pets the cat with his other hand - But you had no way to promise them safety Lie. You can't blame yourself.

[Lie] - I know that, but they all thought that they were protecting each other by dying, hoping that CP or I would come and give them the safety they deserved... It's just... I hate it, it's made me feel helpless and useless and when He showed up, I just couldn't do anything. I faltered in front of them...

[TLOT] Then I pity them that. But if they perished protecting eachother, that is certainly noble. Would avenging them actually give you any satisfaction? You don't seem like that kind of person.

[Lie] - No, because they're already gone, but I'd still like to bring that bastard down

[TLOT] That is the plan. But I think it's going to take all of us. And you won't be the only one with self-doubts and fears to swallow beforehand.

[Lie] Leans against TLOT a little- I know, but right now I can't even get a good nights sleep...

[CP] Curses as one of the sheep butts him really hard-

[TLOT] Are you having nightmares even sleeping with Cp?

[Lie] - Yes, he's doing his best to take control of the dreams and pull me out of them, but he says that it's not going to help them go away

[TLOT] Memories fade with time... you can try to focus on better thoughts, but I know; sometimes it's not enough.

[CP] Gets kicked a couple of times by horses as he feeds them, he's getting angrier-

[Lie] - It doesn't help that I have pretty much no energy right now... Lack of sleep does that...

[TLOT] I'd give you a bit of blood, but I know you hate the taste....

[Lie] Sighs- I know, I just hope I start getting over this soon. CP's definitely been a big help, he's taken over most of the chores. I was only just able to do the morning ones today while he went out with Winston

[TLOT] If you want help, you only have to ask. - He grins- I'm sure this old brine can round up a few Steves too to assist with yard stuff.

[Lie] - Thank you

[TLOT] Should I tell Doc you need something to help you sleep?

[Lie] A small quiet laugh escapes her- Their solution may be a bit more on the "shocking" side

[TLOT] You never know. Hold on a minute- He stares off into the distance, his lips moving very slightly - how interesting...

[Lie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Xe got a recipie for a sleepy tea from Dawn some time ago, but we need one more ingredient that doesn't exist here.

[Lie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Something called mint? I've had some of the peppermints Doc gives to Yaunfen but this is apparently a little different?

[Lie] - I know what that is, gimme a sec- She looks down at her hands and begins concentrating

[TLOT] I need some catnip too. I saw you had some at the forge the other day.

[Lie] - There should be some in the green house, if not there then the chest in the stable

[TLOT] I'll be right back then, and I'll check on Cp, he seems to be swearing a lot.

[Lie] - Alright- She continues concentrating and a small plant is forming in her hands

[TLOT] Walks down to the greenhouse and plucks a large sprig of catnip before heading back across the yard, he's scanning around for Cp-

[CP] Is violently throwing seeds at the chickens-

[TLOT] Clears his throat to get the other brines attention. - You know, I can get help for you guys if this is annoying you.

[CP] - We're fine- He turns around and his eyes narrow at the long piece of catnip TLOT is holding- What are you doing?

[TLOT] Lie and I are going to make some tea so she can get a bit of sleep. You're free to join in.

[CP] - No, I'd rather just watch over in case she starts having another nightmare

[TLOT] Then, come on. - Motions for him to follow

[CP] Groans but does follow-

[TLOT] Comes back up and into the bridge again - Got a good one. It's super fragrant. 

[Lie] Has a small, thick bundle of leaves in her hands- This is all I can do right now

[TLOT] That should be fine. And hey, I found Cp so he can help us out.

[Lie] Gives CP a small smile as he approaches and checks on her-

[TLOT] Takes the leaves from her and makes some copies before putting the extras away. - I was going to do this myself but having you assist will be quicker. Cp? You know that setting yourself on fire thing you do? Do that please.

[CP] - Why?

[TLOT] Because you're hot stuff and it will be more even this way.

[CP] Grumbles but does set himself on fire-

[TLOT] Holds the tufts of plants near him and turns them a few times until the leaves are dried out - perfect.

[CP] Extinguishes himself-

[TLOT] Oh, I almost forgot. Have some breakfast while I do this Lie. - He sets the trunk in front of her and opens it so the steam and smell of meat and warm waffles wafts out.

[Lie] Does pull a couple of things out and starts eating them-

[TLOT] Drags in a cauldron and fills it with water and leaves, He gets down and hugs the vessel, firing it with his own heat until the water is steaming. The air is full of the smell of catnip and mint steeping.

[CP] Unwillingly starts purring a little-

[TLOT] Does a little witch cackle to try and make Lie smile.

[Lie] Smiles a little and slowly eats a couple more bites while CP picks her up and puts her in his lap, holding her gently-

[TLOT] I need a bit of this too - He takes the touchie syrup bottle and adds it to the brew before stirring it with a stick.

[Lie] - It smells good TLOT...

[TLOT] I have to admit I'm a bit curious myself, but I don't know how strong it will be.

[Lie] - So long as it helps me sleep...

[TLOT] Takes some small items from his inventory and flips them into empty potion bottles before filling them from the cauldron. He passes her one, it's still nicely warm.

[Lie] Sips hers- Mmm, that's good

[TLOT] Good. I'll just take one with me. Then if it knocks me out, I'm already home.

[Lie] - Alright, thank you for the food and drink TLOT

[TLOT] Do you want me to come back in the morning with reinforcements to get the farm work done?

[Lie] - You can if you want, but I think I've got it

[TLOT] Looks at Cp to see if he wants the help since he's being volunteered.

[CP] - You should probably get to bed Lie

[Lie] Is already feeling the tug of sleep-

[TLOT] Puts the rest of the bottles in the trunk and gives Cp a pointed look - Just in case... anyone else wants any...

[CP] Discreetly flips TLOT off before picking his wife up and carrying her into the bedroom


	304. Cp Tweaking, Gem's Seed, Scuttle

[Deer] Is getting a bit huffy as she's trying to read-

-Inky and Blinky are hanging on her antlers and squeaking for treats - 

[Deer] Reaches up and pets them- I just gave you guys some

[Deer] Her eye twitches a little- Seriously, who is doing that?

[Doc] Comes running through at a decent lope with Yaunfen chasing hir- can't catch me! 

[Deer] Glances up- Oh? Is it time to chase Mada?

[Doc] Everyone is in such a funk. A little exercise is good.

[Yaunfen] Is giggling- What Mama reading

[Deer] - A grown up book- Her eye twitches again and she nearly slaps herself in the face to stop it

[Doc] Are you.. feeling okay? 

-The bats are antsy and squeak a bit- 

[Doc] I can just shoo them away if they're bugging you.

[Deer] - Somebody is just messing a bit with the server code

[Doc] Who? And why didn't you say so as soon as it started?!

[Deer] - I don't know, and it's just a minor thing, nothing horribly bad

[Doc] Can you tell what they're trying to do?

[Deer] Thinks for a minute- Alter some skins? I think?

[Doc] Turns to Yaunfen and gives them a hug - Mada has to do a little coding. Could you find a book for a few minutes?

[Yaunfen] - Yeah!- They immediately run for the shelves

[Doc] Pulls out hir command block and brings up the actitvity console to looks for anything unusual.

[Inky] Flutters after Yaufen- Squeak!

-There's a small bit of tweeking coming from over by Lie's place-

[Doc] Zeros in on it- Hmm...

[Deer] - Did you find it?

[Doc] It's coming from by Lie's house? I didn't think Cp's mobs could code, and I'd think it would be really obvious if Cp was doing it. Is it Flux maybe?

[Deer] - Should we investigate?

[Doc] Yes, I'd say so. Especially if it's annoying you. - Xe turns to check on Yaunfen - Come on kiddo, bring your book, you can just ride on my shoulders.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!

[Deer] Stands and sneaks a couple more treats to the bats before shooing them away-

[Doc] smirks- I saw that. They're gonna be perfect cubes and have to waddle around the library instead of flying.

[Deer] - I don't know what you're talking about

[Doc] Come on. Your ride is waiting my darling. - Xe opens the side door of the library and uncoils onto the steps, hunkering down by the door-

[Deer] Follows out with Yaunfen following-

[Yaunfen] Switches to dragon form and climbs on Doc-

[Doc] Lifts her up as well and shuts the door with hir tail before launching into the air off the roof. Xe runs on nothing and makes a small hop against the top edge of the village wall to the other side of town and then looks down across the small expanse at Lie's yard. It wouldn't be wise to charge in with Cp's mobs on edge.

-A couple of the mobs bristle at the sight of the dragon-

[Yaunfen] - Mada? Who they?

[Doc] Walks gingerly down the vertical wall and hunkers close to the ground - They're from Cp's seed. His... helpers. Guards.

[Deer] - That would explain why they feel foreign...

[Doc] Whispers to Deerheart - These few are all that's left of his army...

[Deer] - Poor CP...

[Doc] Yes. I've been taking turns with TLOT checking on them. I know they're in pain. They've lost nearly everything.

[Deer] - And with what little CP had to start with...

[Doc] Wilts a little. - I wish I could do more. But it's too late now. At least there were a few survivors.

[Deer] Her eye twitches again- Alright, it's definitely close...

[Doc] Is looking for the closest mob to address-

[Blake] Is the closest mob at the moment, it's his turn to check the others over and make certain they are okay-

[Doc] Pulls out the translation egg and twiddles it in hir claws - Blake?

[Blake] - What?

[Doc] Just came for a visit, I don't want to upset anyone. Mind if I come over?

[Blake] - The Master has said we're not to stop anyone

[Doc] Okay. I've got my mate and child with me, so I wanted to make sure. - Xe grabs the little egg in hir mouth and walks over into the yard-

[Yaunfen] - Mada why isn't it in bars?

[Doc] Bristles a little - Um. This one is Cp's friend Yaunfen.

[Blake] - In bars?

[Doc] Sits down and shifts a bit uncomfortably - I have a blaze in my lab... their a bit... special...

[Blake] - You've caged a blaze?- He's getting angry

[Doc] Eyebrows up- The mobs here aren't as smart as they are on your seed. The blaze I have I captured near by accident and if I have the translation on they just shout nonsense non-stop.

[Blaze] Growls-

[Doc] Coils hir tail around hir feet- Do you want to be responsible for them? It'll be a full-time babysitting job.

[Blake] - I have enough on my plate right now

[Doc] Exactly. And they're safe where they are. I'm not mean to mobs.

[Blake] Scoffs and walks off-

[Doc] Lets out the breath xe was holding. - That was tense...

[Deer] - It's okay love, now let's figure out who's causing this twitch

[Doc] Scans around for anything unusual

-There's nothing outside-

[Doc] Trots around the house and sniffs about before pawing on the workroom door-

[CP] Hears it from the bedroom and quickly teleports over, knocking Doc back a bit- Stop that!

[Doc] Skitters- We can feel you doing something code-wise. What is it? You're making Deerheart nuts.

[CP] - Trying to fix my generals

[Doc] Fix them how?

[CP] - To give them their more human forms again, it's annoying seeing them like this

[Doc] Why didn't you ask me or TLOT to help? Apart from you not wanting anyone helping. As usual.

[CP] - Because I know exactly what it should look like already. I'm the one who did it in the first place initially

[Deer] - Yes well you're causing my twitchiness

[Doc] Actually that raises a good question. How did you do that in the first place?

[CP] - Lot's of careful work and constantly running and checking the program a million times over

[Doc] Sooo... it's going to take a while....

[CP] - Not really, it's more like reactivating the code since it's already there

[Doc] I take it Winston gets firsties?

[CP] - No shit

[Doc] I didn't say he didn't deserve it.

[CP] - Now go away, Lie's finally getting decent sleep and I don't want her to wake up because you're being an idiot

[Doc] A little insulted and loafs to appear smaller - I'm not being an idiot.

[CP] - Just fuck off already

[Yaunfen] Tiny butt twitch as they contemplate playing with the cats in the barn-

[Doc] Snorts and turns hir head around to busk Deerheart gently-

[Deer] Rubs Doc's snout gently-

[Yaunfen] Takes off towards the barn-

[Doc] Yaunfen? Where are you running too?!

[Yaunfen] - KITTIES!

[CP] - Not so loud!

[Doc] Okay, just play quietly-

[CP] Rolls his eyes and starts heading back inside-

[Doc] puts hir front paws on the side of the house and peeks in at Cp through the glass roof

[CP] Digs through a chest briefly to find something to snack on, upstairs Endrea's kids are playing peacefully-

[Doc] Looks back towards Yaunfen and then back at Cp, swishing hir tail a little like a cat stalking a mouse

[Yaunfen] Goes to chase a cat-

[CP] Heads back up towards the bedroom-

[Doc] Scuttles over the top of the house and lays partly on the bridge, watching hir child and grinning as xe spies on Cp-

[CP] Sits on the bed next to his sleeping wife and pulls up a screen full of coding, looking over it and changing things, integrating his generals code in to fit with the server so it will work-

[Doc] Rolls hir shoulders a little, feeling out what he's doing and paying attention to Deerheart's tension levels as she clamps her legs around the dragons broad neck-

[Yaunfen] Runs right into the gate of the crowded chicken coop and breaks it- Oops...

[Doc] Oh crap. - Xe spills off the bridge and runs over to help contain the chickens.

-Chickens are running everywhere-

[Deer] Gathers some of them to her and calmly leads them back to the coop-

[Doc] Is trying to pick them up and put them back and is now spitting feathers in annoyance. - Freaking chickens...

[Yaunfen] - I'm sorry Mada...

[Doc] It's okay. They're just chickens. It's in their nature to run everywhere. Is the gate in your inventory? You should put it back.

[Yaunfen] Flips to human and stumbles through their inventory for the gate which they find and place-

[Doc] See? No harm done.

[Gem] -is comeing down the path from her house and sees doc and goes over- hey doc

[Doc] Quietly- Hi Gem. [Lie is sleeping so xe's trying not to yell]

[Gem] hey doc I was wonder is we could get my old seed on one of those console?

[Deer] - Another seed?

[Doc] I don't see why not. Unless you're objecting, my love? Where is it anyway?

[Deer] - No objections at all, it will just cause a minor headache for a bit, but it will also distract from what CP is doing

[gem] well we have been there before it's were willow and oak came from I still have the seed number

[Doc] Oh that seed? I suppose it just needs to be compressed and tethered to a console? Any chance you know where the physical computer it's housed on is?

[gem] it's been fused with me

[Doc] Cocks hir head like a dog that's heard a weird noise. - Um?

[gem] the original computer to make it fused with my coding when I became a brine but during that time as well I got the seed on to the internet trying to get free from the original notch I had

[Doc] But I've been there? I mean... that's where Willow and Oak were born?

[Deer] - It did feel really weird going there...

[Yaunfen] Spots another loose chicken and goes after it-

[gem] yea it's like on a page hidden on the internet well hidden from humans

[Doc] I think I need to look at it from the outside. And Deerheart, your input would welcome as well.

[Deer] - Where will we be going?

[Doc] Just another seed. Or at least the void close to it.

[gem] i'm ready to get there

[Deer] - Wouldn't Flux be better for this? She was able to look at almost all of them at once out in the real world... And what about Yaunfen?

[Doc] We're not going in until it's unpacked here, so lets just take them with us. I doubt this will take long. And don't be so modest. Flux has taught you well. She was only able to do that because Markus helped her anyway. 

[Deer] - If you're sure...

[Doc] Yaunfen? Are you up for a little jaunt out in the void? You have to stay close to me and not run off for any reason, okay?

[Yaunfen] - Yes Mada! Adventure!

[Doc] Come on then, I bet Cp would prefer we go anyway. I can feel his icy glare on the back of my neck.

[CP] Barely hears Doc and flips them off while still concentrating on the coding-

[gem] -start flying a little ready to get going.-

[Yaunfen] Clambers onto Doc and Deer follows-

[Doc] Makes a hole and slips out into the void. - What was the number again?

[gem] -2715268170175793295

[Doc] Starts hunting around and goes triapsing off into the dark, after a while xe steps in some static. Xe shakes hir paw in annoyance - Yuck. This area is a mess. I can feel my glitch reacting too it. - there's a bit of crackling from the outside of one of hir back legs, but the markings are invisible under the thin layer of yellow fuzz.

[Deer] - Yaunfen, stay up here with me...

[Yaunfen] - Yes Mama

[gem] -is making sure to avoid touching any static-

[Doc] It's okay, it's not disruptive. It's just messy. There's bits of broken code everywhere. I think this area must have degraded a bit more since we were last here.

[gem] it might be come of the protection coding that I made in a rush starting to spread to be more messy to protect the seed

[Doc] Starts hunting around to see if the file is connected to anything physical-

[Yaunfen] Smells funny

[Doc] Yeah it does, like burnt wiring, this is one sad seed.

[Deer] - Let's hurry

[Gem] it's old and well loved it almost died once

-as they get closer more glitches come to light and they see the file it's kind of large most likely because of how much has been built on it-

[Doc] Is trying to tease out some connections with one paw while holding a blank command block with the other. - Does this seed have native structures? Are there any villagers?

[gem] the villagers aren't smart they got by basic instincts like farming and trading and hiding at night

[Doc] Yeah, but I'm going to compress the file. Naties won't notice, but oddballs like us certainly would.

[Deer] Flinches- Well... CP is still at work...

[Doc] I hope he finishes soon.

[gem] no one will notice no one would be on the seed it's been siting there with out anyone smart enough when I was on there I didn't know anyone smart enough to notice

[Doc] I think I've got something... - Xe pulls out a few softly glowing tendrils and tugs on them a bit before trying to wire them up to the block. - Oh piss on you. I can use the free trial version one more time. - Grumbles- $60 bucks my ass...

[Deer] - Love?

[Doc] Just setting up to zip the file. Pardon my language. I hate pop-ups.

[gem] I can't wait to build in my old seed again

[Yaunfen] Shimmies up by Doc's head- What doing Mada?

[Doc] See all of this? - Xe indicates the shimmery bulk of the server, floating like a lumpy bubble in the void- I'm gonna put it in here- Points at the block. - and take it home with us.

[Yaunfen] - What is it?

[Doc] It's a seed, like our home. But this one belongs to Gem- 

[Gem] my home seed

[Yaunfen] - Are we moving there?

[Doc] Other way around actually. We're going to set it up with the other seeds in the cage so we can visit whenever we want. - Xe does some typing and punches a button. There's a slightly wet whoosing noise as the file collapses into the bundle of wires. - But not all of this is okay! - Xe wraps hir paws in fists around the wires and globs of static and broken code are skimmed off and splatter down as it's stripped off the compressing file.

[Yaunfen] - Blech, icky bad stuff

[Doc] Yeah it's gross, but I can handle it. It's nothing compared to what I can spit up when someone wants to rumble.

-The last of the file zips into the block and the area is just full of bits and liquidy crackling puddles. -

[Doc] And that's all there is to it! - Xe picks up the block triumphantly and turns it over to check it. - We can head back now-

-the bad coding that protected the seed is starting to break down and become nothing but harmless ones and zeros-

[Doc] Hands the block up to Deerheart.

[Deer] - Well, better start getting used to it now...

[Doc] Well I presume this one won't come equipted with a sex-starved wild man. - Trots proudly towards home-

[Deer] - How is he doing anyways?

[Doc] Vision quest. He's annoyed that he can't remember his name. Basically wandering in the woods having a good think.

[Deer] - I see, well, let's hurry home

[gem] -is watching the code that once protected her seed fade away as they leave-

[Doc] Darts forward at a good clip and opens the way back into the server. They come out a little farther down the yard and near the entrance to the cave that houses the cage.

[Yaunfen] - Yay! Home!

[Deer] Shudders a little-

[Doc] It's okay love, I'll take that. - Xe takes the block and turns a bit to sharply to reach it, stumbling as a back foot goes into the cavern hole- the command block slips from hir paw and places in the grass- aw dammit... So much for putting it in the cage...

[gem] -giggles a little from the drop-

[Doc] At least it didn't break, stupid command blocks are so delicate, now I have to just set it up where it is. Lie's gonna be pissed. 

[Doc] heavy sigh and starts setting up the rest of the console- 

[Gem] -is getting antsy because she wants to get on her seed-

[Doc] Starts running a de-bugging sequence just in case

[Yaunfen] Tries climbing onto the block-

[Doc] Is watching them with a little smile- you getting anything out of that kiddo? It's busier then a touchie hive in there. There's a whole world inside that one block. 

[Yaunfen] - Woah....

[Gem] lots of empty house as well do to my building habits

[Doc] Checks the progress meters- it looks clean. It shouldn't be a hazard to open it now. But it may still be a little damaged from all the crap I stripped off of it. 

[Gem] then can we go in?

[Deer] - Actually, when we're done with this, I have a little transfer project for you Doc

[Doc] Oh? Then you are absolutely next on my priorities list. But we should still take a peek inside just in case. - Xe makes a hole into the seed and peers into it

-the seed seems simple despite the texture pack isn't the original one. some houses are missing pieces and there are also holes in the once fully flat ground. they came in near a bridge and a swamp in the water the boat look broken and the bridge across the swamp is missing holes-

[Doc] Slips inside- it's quiet... And lots of stuff in need of repairs... 

-The chat comes to life announcing automatically the arrival of Doc on the seed- 

[Gem] no my builds -runs in-

[Deer] - Is this... Normal?

-It also announced Gem and Deerheart and Yaunfen- 

[Gem] -starts fixing the bridge-

[Doc] You saw how it was when I found it. It's digital entropy. Exposure to uncontained bad code can bug things out. 

[Deer] - True

[Yaunfen] Starts running around-

[Gem] My poor builds! -is rushing around trying to fix all of them at once it isn't working very well then settles on starting with the bridge and ships-

[Deer] - Gem, can we help?

[Gem] yes go right ahead

[Deer] Begins placing blocks-

[Yaunfen] Is just running around-

[Gem] -dives into the water remembering the hidden house next to bridge to patch it up-

-There's some garbage in the chat like someone smashing a keyboard-

[Doc] Perks up and bristles a bit. - I don't like that....

[Deer] - Yaunfen, come here...

[Yaunfen] - Mama?

[Gem] that has never happened before -is very uneasy-

-There's a sound like a lot of fast walking, someone almost running down a side lane. - 

[Doc] Curls around Deerheart and Yaunfen openning hir jaws threateningly-

[Yaunfen] - Mada?

[Doc] Warning growl-

[Gem] -tries to hide in one of the crows nests of the closest ships-

-A figure comes into view, it's obviously a NOTCH but the bottom half is blurry and there seems to be two pairs of legs like a creeper. - 

[???] Runs at Doc and starts whacking their leg with a small wooden stick - GET OFF MY LAWN. 

[Doc] Snaps at them in confusion- OW!

[Deer] Gives off a burst of her own power-

[???] Goes tumbling and rolls against a wall- Con-sarnit!

[Doc] Is confused-

[Gem] -is cowering from the notch-

[Yaunfen] Tries to clamber up Doc-

[Doc] Holds them close, watching the NOTCH warily as they struggle to get up-

[Deer] - Who are you?

[???] MR. SCUTTLE, and you're on my property!

[Doc] That is a NOTCH.

[Deer] - This is Gem's seed...

[Scuttle] Gets to his four feet and glares at them - My brine ain't here. You wanna leave a message?

[Deer] - Yes she is

[Scuttle] Eyes narrow- Where?

[Doc] She was right- Looks around- here?

[Deer] - She's... Kinda scared of NOTCH's...

[Scuttle] Oh.

[Deer] - And you running at us like that didn't help at all

[Scuttle] Is staring off into the distance and twitches a little bit. He's obviously not listening.

[Doc] Oh dear... I think he might be errored... I was pretty through with the debugger because Gem said the seed was empty...

[Deer] - Oh my... What should we do?

[Doc] I'm not sure... We've all been pretty responsible for our own NOTCHs....

[Deer] - But Gem...

[Doc] She'll have to introduce herself at least. If he attacks her, I will step in-

[Scuttle] Is pulling tufts of grass out of his inventory and tossing them on the ground-

[Gem] -is peaking out of the crows nest-

[Deer] - Gem? Why don't you come down...

[Gem] no, no, nope, nu uh!

[Deer] - Well you'll have to come down if we want to leave

[Scuttle] Notices her and yells up to her- Martha! You came home! I've missed you so much. Did you pick up the eggs and milk like I asked?

[Doc] Mouth just falls open.

[Gem] -screams and ducks back down-

[Scuttle] twitches- where am I?

[Deer] - Your brines seed

[Scuttle] Oh yeah... it's quiet.

[Yaunfen] - Mada I'm confused

[Doc] You are not alone in that sweetheart.

[Deer] - Should I get Gem?

[Doc] I think that would be good.

[Deer] Heads over to where Gem is and switches to her dragon form so she can get Gem down-

[Gem] -has her hands over her head and is laying down trying to keep her self hidden-

[Scuttle] Big greenie... big yellow.... little beige?

[Deer] Grabs Gem and starts pulling her down-

[Scuttle] Flaps his arms in imitation of Gem.

[Gem] -is trying to keep away from scuttle but deer pulls her out of the crows nest-

[Scuttle] Shuffles over to her on his four feet, he's a normal 'Steve' height. - Yay. - he says flatly and puts a folded paper hat on her head with a ceremonial air-

[Doc] Well then...

[gem] -is just limp in deer's grip-

[Scuttle] I think the excitment was just too much for her. RIP. They don't make em like they used too. 

[Gem] -squirms a little before deciding to turn to a dragon to get out of deer's grip-

[Scuttle] HUGE BLACK.

[Deer] - Gem!

[Doc] Pulls Yaunfen back so they aren't squished-

[Gem] -turns back and runs into aven's old house-

[Scuttle] Dats a HUUUUGE bitch.

[Deer] - GEM GET BACK HERE OR WE WON'T GO HOME!

[Scuttle] we're going home?

[Gem] We can make a portal some where else!

[Deer] - Gem, this is your responsibility

[Scuttle] I thought we were going to the zoo? You lied to me! WEH!

[Gem] -is trying to hide in one of aven's old empty trunks-

[Doc] This is going to be a full-time job...

[Deer] - Gem please come back over here...

[Gem] -managed to get her self in the trunk and close it- no

[Deer] Gives Doc an exasperated look-

[Doc] Uncoils enough to drag the whole trunk outside-

[Gem] -is pretending to not to be in the moving trunk-

[Scuttle] And the grand prize is?! A TRIP TO THE END ZONE.

[Doc] You're weird. - xe squeaks open the trunk

[Scuttle] throws the stick at Doc and it bounces off their snout - and you're.... YELLOW.

[Deer] Sighs-

[Gem] -tries to keep it closed-

[Yaunfen] - Mada, why he have four legs?

[Doc] I don't know... you could ask though?

[Yaunfen] - No, Mada ask

[Doc] Um... is there a reason why you have four legs? 

[Scuttle] Huh? Are you blind as well as huge? You're the ones with four legs.

[Doc] Okay then...

[Deer] - Gem, this isn't the NOTCH that hurt you, this is your NOTCH. You need to take responsibility for him

[Scuttle] She can't be responsible for me! She left me all alone on a scrambled seed. 

[Deer] - Now now, you can't blame her for that. We didn't know you were here

[Scuttle] Twitches- who are you again? 

[Doc] I think he has a memory loop error, poor thing...

[Deer] - I'm a server, the one that this seed is currently on

[Scuttle] Wanna see my bug collection? 

[Deer] - Come on Gem... Just say hello...

[Scuttle] you look more like a dragon then a waitress too

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[Gem] -is extremely scared- hi

[Scuttle] Shakes out his inventory like a pocket and several slightly dazed endermites, silverfish, and one small spider fall out on the ground- 

[Gem] -the bug collection didn't help her calm down and is wonder if she can get away again-

[Scuttle] So.... Do you like mining? - the bugs are going everywhere. - oh shit! - he scrambles to grab them all again

[gem] -is trying to avoid the bugs-

[Doc] Nabs the spider and grimaces as it wiggles around hissing in hir paws

[Yaunfen] Squeaks and burrows into Doc's mane-

[Doc] Tosses the spider to Scuttle who makes a rather high pitched scream as it hits his face 

[Doc] oh for...

[Deer] Just shakes her head-

[Yaunfen] - Mada... We go away from bugs

[Doc] flicks an endermite at Scuttle as he flails around- it's okay, they're more annoying then dangerous. 

[Scuttle] finally gets the spider back in his inventory. - he stands there staring into nothing for a long moment before speaking - nap now. - his head lolls sideways and he starts loudly snoring. Balanced like a creeper on his four feet. 

[Deer] - Well that's not disturbing or anything...

[Doc] I hate ti say it, but this one might be better off with the damaged NOTCHs in the village...

[Scuttle] A little too loud- IM TOO YOUNG TO RETIRE, SEND ME OUT COACH. I CAN DO IT. Snnnnnnnnnnnnrkkkk

[Deer] - Agreed...

[Doc] I kinda feel sorry for him. It must have been lonely out here by yourself for so long, that could make anyone a little spare. 

[Deer] - Well maybe the NOTCH Ai's will have some idea's on how to handle him?

[Doc] Actually I kinda want to ask BEN. He's used to dealing with erratic personalities 

[Deer] - BEN? How?

[Doc] well presumably he's been present when new creepypastas joined the household, and this NOTCH is on that level of erratic. 

[Scuttle] Sssnnkk- nopastaitgivesmaarash-snnrk

[Deer] - Good point... Shall we be going then?

[Doc] Is tempted to just pick up Gem and walk off with her-

[Deer] - Gem? We're about to go. Do you want to go or continue repairing stuff here?

[Gem] want to go

[Doc] Is checking over the NOTCH to make sure what's wrong with him isn't viral. 

[Scuttle] blink blink- stop touching my code ya varmit. 

[Doc] Shakes hir head- he's a mess but not contagious 

[Scuttle] Can we get pudding now? 

[Doc] eyes narrow- only if you tell me what it is...

[Scuttle] Sweet mushy stuff that tastes exactly like fish doesn't. 

[Doc] just looks super confused- I think I'm getting a small headache...

[gem] that is not what pudding tastes like

[Scuttle] looks directly at her- who are you again? 

[Doc] sigh

[Gem] -hides behind doc-

[Doc] she's your Herobrine. 

[Scuttle] Eyeballs her. - darn, I though she might be a relative. 

[Doc] Does it make a huge difference? 

[Scuttle] no? I mean, I don't have to buy her school clothes or anything, that's good

[Deer] School clothes?

[Doc] Quietly- remember some of the NOTCHs are supposed to act as a brines parent. Maybe he thinks of her as a daughter? Or grand- daughter? 

[Deer] - Oh...

[Doc] Scuttle? Will you come quietly with us? 

[Scuttle] Will there be people there? This is too damn quiet. 

[Doc] Yes.- Xe makes a portal back into the void and makes sure Yaunfen is secure before going out. 

[Yaunfen] Is perched high on Doc's head-

[Gem] -is ready to get back home-

[Scuttle] Walks like a creeper after them out into the grass- hmm looks dusty, smells like horses too

[Deer] Suddenly shudders- Oh... That's a smooth integration...

[gem] -is ready to bolt for home unless someone stops her she will be gone-

[Doc] Puts a paw on Gems snake tail so she can't run and whispers to her- just take him. He seems harmless and if I have to put up with Buff making granola at 5am you can do this

[gem] but... but... fine but no showing anyone else the bug collection aven will flip

[Scuttle] Pounces on Gem and hugs her- oh darling we'll be just like family! I'm sorry I was never there for you before now. Taking you to the beach, teaching you to ride a bike, making little airplanes out of lunch meat! But I'll make it up to you! - sobs a little before letting go. 

[Gem] -starts screeching in fear-

[Doc] Rubs hir temples with one paw

[Deer] Rubs Doc's leg-

[Gem] -flops over on to the ground her eyes are yellow-

-A few mobs wander towards the screaming-

[Scuttle] spots the mobs and gasps - nether mobs! I'll protect you! - he pulls out the stick and waves it at them while yelling- get on outta here you- you- MOBS. 

[Deer] - Stop that, they are welcome here

[Scuttle] goes quiet but gives them a suspicious eyeballing-

[Gem] -is in a ball keeping her wings around her to hide-

[Doc] I can see this is going to require an intervention... 

[Deer] Takes her dragon form again and picks up Scuttle- Come on, we're going to show you your new home

[Scuttle] small tick- Holy crap a dragon! 

[Deer] Sighs-

[Doc] Yes yes- Xe picks up balled Gem and starts walking towards her house

[Deer] Soon spots Gem's place and takes Scuttle up to the front door-

[Scuttle] is humming merrily- 

[Doc] Puts Gem down and calls out for BEN In the chat

[BEN] Grumbles and steps out onto the bridge- What?

[Doc] Just the man I needed to see.

[vin] -come out the front door and pick up gem-

[Scuttle] it's Robin Hood! 

[BEN] - Hopefully not for too long

[Doc] I've got a bit of a NOTCH issue. This is Gems NOTCH Scuttle, and he seems to be a few apples short of a stack. I presume you have some experience with pastas they have just contracted Insanity? 

[BEN] - This is my problem how? And yeah, I was the one who brought CP in

[Doc] He can't be left alone. I'm afraid he might start painting the walls with milk or something. Just give Gem the benefit of your advice, okay? 

[BEN] - She can figure it out on her own... HYRULE NO!

[Hyrule] Goes running by butt naked waving his diaper around-

[Scuttle] nods sagely- ah youth! 

[BEN] Disappears as he chases Hyrule who can be heard giggling-

[Doc] Well he needs to stay with Gem soooo.....

[Aven] -is trying to catch hyrule-

[Doc] Aven? 

[Aven] -stops- oh hey doc

6:52 AM] *** Missed group call. ***

[Deer] Is just keeping Scuttles in front of the house-

[Doc] Aven, this is Scuttle. He's Gems NOTCH, he's going to need a bit of supervision since he seems a bit glitchy and easily distracted. 

[Scuttle] Pumps her hand aggressively- nice to meet you young lady! 

[BEN] - HYRULE DO NOT STICK THAT THERE!

[Aven] hello and what kind of supervision are we talking?

[Eddy and Edward] -come outside to run around in the flowers-

[Doc] Scoots close to whisper to her- he's just old. 

[Hyrule] Runs by again without the diaper-

[Aven] ah well I think there is enough of us that we can watch him but excuse me I need to catch hyrule -runs after hyrule-

[Hyrule] Very happy laughter-

[Doc] at Deerheart - I think we should scuttle...

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Yaunfen] Yawns tiredly-

[Eddy and Edward] -run into scuttle-

[Scuttle] Is alternately picking up his four feet to avoid them -cute little whipper snappers!


	305. Travelers Power, Alexsezia vs Cp

-The following night- 

Some denizens of the server are sleeping uneasily, the moon is full overhead and the air is full of the howling of wolves. Even the air feels unplesantly still and oppressive. There's a sudden terrific bang as Lie's bedroom door blows open and smacks against the wall-

[Lie] Jerks awake in surprise-

[CP] Leaps towards the door, sword already drawn and ready to impale something-

-The mounful howling continues, but there's nothing else visible-

[Lie] - What was that?

[CN] Peeks his head out of his room, a bit scared-

[CP] - Go back inside CN

-There's a whisper of feathers across the back of Lie's neck and she feels drawn towards the window-

[Lie] Carefully gets out of bed, shivering a little as her feet touch the cold floor as she approaches the window-

-The moon is high and full and much rounder then it should be. The clouds swirl around it and it winks at her as the shadows pass over, not unlike a staring eye. The words appear unbidden in her head, but Cp can hear it too. 

[Xophiel] It's found a way in...

[CP] - The fuck is it?

[Xophiel] Something unspeakable, but focused on a single goal. My avatar is so close to finding the answer that will save her child. But she must be protected at all costs.

[Lie] - Your... Avatar?

[Xophiel] You know her as Dolly... but they are more then that small human name.

[Lie] - Dolly's in danger?

[CP] - This involves us how?

[Xophiel] You are all in danger. Reality is in danger. Defend the castle. Protect the lovers, and the Mutus Liber will speak again and cleanse the darkness.

[Lie] Looks at CP nervously, recalling what she'd so recently seen on his seed- CP... I don't think I'm ready to fight yet...

[CP] Scowls- I can get there faster anyways, organize my mobs and Endrea and get them heading over there

[Xophiel] Not yet. But Lilinthia's fire will be of more use then your sword Herobrine. Be ready.

[CP] - Then what exactly are you asking us to do right now?

[Xophiel] For now I am leading them a merry chase, but eventually their master will see through my tricksters game and angrilly spill the blood of his minions. It has happened before.

[Lie] - So what ever your leading is what just woke us?

[Xophiel] Whispers- yes...

[Lie] Shivers-

[Xophiel] Rest now. 

-There's a sense of fading pressure as the moon resumes it's squared shape and the sounds receed back into the wild forests far beyond the lights of the town and surrounding houses-

[CP] Goes over to Lie and draws her close- Come on, morning will be here soon...

[CP] Is heading towards the wither arena to spar with Stevie, he's giving himself a bit of a break from coding-

[TLOT] Can be heard from within exclaiming - But I don't want too!

[CP] Is confused and curious so he teleports in to find out what's happening without being noticed-

[Traveller] I know you don't want too, it doesn't matter. 

[TLOT] It feels wrong! 

[Steve] Besides, there's two of us.

[CP] Sits back to watch-

[Traveller] I assure you, both of you are no match for me. 

[TLOT] Stiffens-

[Stevie] Enters the arena and stops as he see's it's already occupied- Oh, um...

[Traveller] Do I really need to aquire a partner in this before I prove it to you?

[Stevie] Spots his brother and gives him a curious look-

[CP] Shrugs-

[TLOT] I'm in charge here, not you.

[Traveller] I have no desire to usurp you, but you don't know how to fight and it is a problem.

[CP] - Well that's true

[Stevie] - Brother that's mean

[TLOT] Growls - I can forcibily change you into a bug if I want. I have no reason to fight you.

[Traveller] Is that so?

[Steve] It is!

[CP] Is just watching the shit show start-

[Stevie] Heads up to where his brother is, sitting a little distance away-

[Traveller] Then do it. 

[TLOT] I DON'T WANT TOO.

[CP] Scoffs a bit-

[Traveller] Do it or I'll attack Steve. 

[Steve] Pulls out his sword, he's shaking a bit. 

[TLOT] Snarls- You wouldn't dare

[CP] Is grinning-

[Stevie] - This can't end well...

[Traveller] Lunges at Steve with her daggers raised. 

[TLOT] Swings with a fist, but it only whifs through her poncho because it's distorting her shape underneath

[Steve] Catches her blades and they spark against his enderpearl sword-

[CP] - Kinda wish we had some popcorn...

[Stevie] - How are you enjoying this?

[TLOT] Lands hard with one boot on the floor in between Traveller and Steve and shoves her as hard as he can. 

[Traveller] Goes skidding backwards and gets back into a ready stance. 

[TLOT] He scoots Steve behind him and snarls at her- 

[Traveller] Do it. Or else.

[CP] Leans forwards with a bit of excitement-

[Stevie] Is debating if he should interfere-

[TLOT] Streches his hands out- FINE- He extends his power and closes it on her - 

[Traveller] Winces and then just stands there looking at him.

[Steve] Is suddenly terrified.

[CP] Cocks his head a bit-

[Stevie] - I don't get it...

[Traveller] At Steve - Is he... okay? 

[TLOT] Suddenly notices the brothers watching them and exerts himself harder- 

[Traveller] I admit that doesn't feel very good...

[CP] Shouts down- This is pretty much the only trick he knows

[TLOT] His head whips around angrily and as his eyes fall on them, both the brothers are suddenly cats-

[Steve] Fuck!

[Traveller] Well that's unusual...

[CP] Very angry noises and jumps up. launching fireballs at TLOT-

[Stevie] Is super confused and has no idea what he did-

[Traveller] Watches the cat with some amusement- 

[TLOT] Is shivering and just takes the fireballs, just staggering back a little-

[Steve] Stop it Cp! - He's staying behind his mate in fear he'll be triggered and transformed as well- 

[CP] Starts barreling down towards TLOT until Stevie jumps on him, trying to stop him so nothing worse happens-

[Traveller] This is why you need to know how to fight. I am your NOTCH. I am not here just to protect players. I can see the danger you all face is great. My duty is to train as well as mentor you.

[TLOT] ....

-The brothers are now just fighting between the two of them, with Stevie with a great disadvantage since he can't make fireballs-

[Steve] Is trying to calm TLOT- 

[TLOT] I need to think about this...

[Traveller] Indicates the cats- and them?

-Stair blocks are being exploded into pieces-

[Steve] Oh they always fight anyway.

[Traveller] I see...

[Stevie] Bolts for the other side of the arena with CP closely following-

[Steve] Reaches out to catch Stevie-

[Stevie] Jumps into Steve's arms-

[CP] Fireballs at both of them-

[Steve] Spins out of the way so the projectile hits the back of his armor. He staggers and falls, but onto his knees, protecting the cat. 

[TLOT] Seems to suddenly awaken and grabs Cp-

[CP] Many angry noises-

[Traveller] Why cats? 

[TLOT] He just... reminded me of one.... - He focuses on Cp and then lets him go midair, reversing the transformation and trusting him to land on his feet-

[CP] Stumbles a bit- YOU FUCKER!

[Traveller] I think it is clear you were merely caught in the crossfire. 

[TLOT] Is ignoring him and checking on Steve.

[Stevie] Is shaking a little-

[Steve] Works his way to the floor and sits with the cat in his lap. The impact knocked out several hearts and hurt his back.

[Stevie] Concerned mew-

[TLOT] Pulls out a potion and gives it to the grateful miner- 

[Steve] Thank you... - he takes a small sip- Are you okay Stevie?

[Stevie] Glances at his back leg-

[TLOT] Checks him mentally- His leg is injured.

[Steve] holds the potion bottle near him and tips it so a little is at the opening. He won't need much in such a small form-

[Stevie] Laps at the liquid-

[CP] - So why the fuck did you change him too?

[TLOT] ... -blinks- I didn't mean too... I was just concentrating so hard... 

[Steve] Why do you think I hid? That level of concentration would have flipped ANYONE with a second form.

[CP] - Last time there was a form flip he became a little kid

[TLOT] I was concentrating on cat forms...

[Traveller] Well I admit it's probably formidable against anyone else.

[CP] - Yes but you were supposed to focus on the bitch, not us

[TLOT] small voice- You saw how much good that did.

[CP] - Wait... You were trying to change her?

[TLOT] Yes....

[CP] Just starts laughing-

[Steve] Scowls. He takes an apple out of his inventory and pegs Cp with it as hard as he can throw it-

[CP] - Was that supposed to do something?

[Steve] Stop being horrible Cp! 

[TLOT] Trudges over to the stairs and sits down heavily-

[CP] - Mind changing my brother back? We were going to spar...

[Steve] What are you asking me for? 

[TLOT] Is sitting some distance away, curled a bit in his cloak and looking at the floor-

[Traveller] You could spar with me instead. I think you could use some practice as well.

[CP] - Oh fuck you! Besides, Stevie's the one who asked to spar since we haven't been fighting as much just so he can keep his own skills sharp

[Steve] Cradles Stevie a bit-

[Traveller] You're just afraid I'll take away your ability to father young.

[CP] -Excuse me?

[Steve] Don't fight her Cp...

[Traveller] I'd think you'd want me to defeat this braggart again.

[CP] Scowls and reaches down to grab Stevie before tromping over to TLOT and shoving his brother into the other brines face-

[Stevie] Is being very careful not to scratch TLOT-

[TLOT] Looks up briefly and makes the smallest gesture to change Stevie back. It's clear it was no effort at all.

[Stevie] Stumbles almost on top of TLOT- Sorry!

[CP] Is holding Stevie's shirt collar-

[TLOT] Steadies him with one hand on his chest- I understand...

[CP] Lets go of Stevie- Come on, let's spar

[Stevie] - I'm coming I'm coming

[CP] He and Stevie set up across from each other, both drawing their swords. There's a moment of stillness before the two rush each other. They exchange blows and strike hard. CP soon lands a cut on Stevie as his brother hits him in the arm with the hilt of his sword-

[Steve] Is giving Traveller an evil look, he's still mad. 

[Traveller] Do you have something to say to me? 

[Steve] Yeah. -his voice shakes a little- Don't use me to get to him. Ever. 

[Traveller] Squints. For a moment his voice seemed to change, the teeth looking sharper. It was probably nothing- Then encourage him to train. Or I'll do it for you. He's weak just relying on his powers like that. 

[Steve] Just because you're immune to his magick doesn't make him weak. It's a fluke. You're a weirdo. That's all. 

[Traveller] Humph. -she gestures at Cp and Stevie- You should pay close attention to those two, you could learn a few things. 

[Steve] Turns with a scowl and watches the brothers for a few long, tense moments. His eyes flick sideways and he swings his sword almost casually at Traveller- 

[Traveller] ducks out of the way with ease. 

[Steve] Tries again and again, his strikes getting faster as he gets more frustrated. 

[Traveller] Is keeping him engaged but mostly diverting his strikes instead of attacking. 

[TLOT] Is slowly coming around and starts watching them with increasing concern- My lamb...

[Steve] Is fixated on the feelings that cascaded off of TLOT when his magick was deflected and bears down on Traveller, managing to nick her poncho and snick off a lock of her mohawk with his sword. [It's also leaving a sparkle trail because enderpearls]

[TLOT] Can see Steve's losing it and heads over to stop him. 

[Steve] Lets out a frustrated yell and kicks in what should be an awkward way at the NOTCH. 

[Traveller] Gives a yelp of suprise and pain and staggers back with her poncho sliced and a long bleeding cut on her chest. - How did you..?

[TLOT] Covers Steve with his cloak and pulls him close. - It's none of your business!

[Traveller] Very well, I will withdraw for now. I can see I've given you something to think about at least. - She holds the fabric over her wound and departs with some obvious pain in her steps.

[CP] He and Stevie are a bit to focused on their own spar to pay much attention to what's happening with the others as they lock swords. Both brothers are pushing against the others blade with Stevie being slowly pushed back. Without warning CP teleports and jabs at Stevie's back, leaving a deep, painful gash. Having endured worse from his brother before Stevie simply grits his teeth and turns to setting at his brother. CP ducks out of the way and jabs again but Stevie dances back to avoid it this time before lunging forward and cutting his brother across the face. CP only laughs darkly in response as he kicks Stevie, sending him flying towards TLOT and Steve. Stevie manages to stop himself before slamming into the two and is quickly moving again. He can feel the blood dribbling from various wounds, especially his back, but he knows better then to try and heal now.

[Stevie] Lunges at his brother again this time landing a somewhat deep blow on his arm. He feels CP's blood hit the exposed skin on his own arm as he dances back to avoid his brothers next strike. The two continue to strike at each other until both are a bloody mess. But the two still insist on attacking each other, even with their injuries-

[Alexsezia] is passing by outside with a shovel and some fresh sand for glass and comes down. She trots over to TLOTand Steve - dont you think you should step in here? Stevie looks s little.... Rough 

[CP] Lunges forwards, driving into his brother and shoving him back hard, maoving to stab him-

[TLOT] Barely looking up he waves s hand and pushes them both apart with his weights, making a wall between them- take five...

[CP] Snarls at TLOT- Fuck off!

[Alexsezia] Walks up to CP swinging the shovel and takes a martial stance that's unmistakably Winstons. - how about letting me have a turn? 

[Stevie] Winces as a clot slides down his back- Alexsezia what are you doing?

[CP] - Fuck. Off.

[Alexsezia] Stevie... I'm not your Alex. I know how to fight and I'm not afraid of your brother. 

[CP] - I have no interest in fighting you

[Stevie] - Our Alex does know how to fight...

[CP] - It was hilarious how much harder he's fight if he thought she was in danger. Only ever actually fought her once

[Alexsezia] Come on Cp, I'll keep you warmed up for a few moments so Stevie can take a potion. - she tosses him a bottle and it bobs close to the ground at his feet 

[Stevie] - Er... Actually

[CP] - And what good would that do during an actual battle. Unless you are on the ground unable to move and somebody else administers the potion then you have no chance to take one. You have to be able to fight through your injuries

[Alexsezia] That's incredibly foolish and hardly deserves an answer Cp

[CP] Scowls- It just goes to show that you've never been in war

[Stevie] - He's right Alexsezia... In all our years fighting we've never given the other a chance to heal... And I doubt our false father will either

[Alexsezia] Witches seem to manage it just fine. Perhaps you should ask Croca. Pfft. 

[Stevie] - We... Kinda move faster then that...

[CP] - Stevie's moved fast enough that the witches haven't been able to even pull out their potions

[Alexsezia] Then show me. You seem rather focused on your bragging today. 

[CP] Growls before lunging for the Alex before him-

[Alexsezia] Uses the shovel like a sword, bounding his blade off the flat steel end of it. Her movements are eerily familiar, and she seems totally unruffled by his ferocity and comfortable meeting his movements. - only a fool has magick on their side and chooses not to use it! 

[CP] Teleports behind and very close to jab at her spine-

[Alexsezia] Folds like a reed and sweeps out at his leg with one foot, it's clear what she's doing is meant to be with empty hands- 

[CP] Her sweep has no effect as he's planted himself firmly. CP uses some of the blood already flowing from him to try and blind Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] Ends up with his blood in her copius curly hair and strikes upward at his chin with the heel of her empty hand- 

[CP] Strikes quickly and grabs her wrist, bending it the wrong way-

[Alexsezia] Moves the direction he's pushing so instead of breaking her wrist she's thrown off balance a bit and her elbow bangs into the underside of his arm- 

[CP] - Now then, who are you really? Because the actual Alexsezia usually has an army of cats following her

[Alexsezia] I took a boat down the coast and decided to walk back! - she twists her arm sideways to break his grip and swings the shovel in her other hand at his head

[CP] Grabs the shovel- Bullshit, I know your cats have followed you through water before

[Alexsezia] Is genuinely annoyed- yeah, and then they get sick because they're wet. 

[CP] His eyes narrow- TLOT? You believeing any of this?

[TLOT] Looks up- why wouldn't I? That's her. You know that she defeated me when we first met right? 

[CP] - I'm not convinced- He reaches out mentally, both to the person in front of him and much farther to see if he can feel Alexsezia elsewhere

[Alexsezia] is just radiating her usual thoughts plus some annoyance with Cp. She lets go of the shovel and steps away. 

[CP] Begins stalking around Alexsezia, is aura flowing out causing an air of fear-

[Alexsezia] Makes an uncomfortable face- what are you doing? 

[CP] - Nothing

[Steve] shivers- That's a lie, you're doing something. You're making your evil face. 

[CP] - Am I?- He concentrates his aura more

[Alexsezia] Crosses her arms and scowls like a determined child- I'm not afraid of you! 

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Alexsezia] Yes! - she takes out a handful of wheat seeds and throws the tiny pixels at his face- you're a bully Cp! And you're really lucky Lie loves you! 

[CP] Swats the seeds away but doesn't let up- Aw, is somebodies nerves breaking?

[Alexsezia] NO. I mean, no... - she steadies herself, taking deep breaths that make her tiny nostrils flare, her too- fast pulse slowing to a more measured tattoo. - You're a nightmare, but I can wake up. After all, I was made to face the night alone. 

[TLOT] Don't forget, she first summoned me specifically to fight... 

[CP] Grins darkly- A nightmare huh?

[Stevie] - Brother no...

[TLOT] Stop it Cp. I don't understand why you're acting like this. She just wanted to practice with you

[CP] - Uninvited

[TLOT] That doesn't matter, stop being cruel to our friends. 

[CP] - Make me

[Alexsezia] I'll remember your actions next time you need my potions Cp...

[CP] - I have never needed them

[Steve]Just stop it! 

[Alexsezia] You needed them when Lie was hurt. 

[CP] - True, but you wouldn't deny her

[Stevie] Quickly chugs what remains of the potion Alexsezia gave him, a tiny bit concerned she may take it back before he finishes-

[Alexsezia] Fine. Test my mind. I'm nearly as old as my Herobrine and while I may not be psychic, I've had lots of time to learn to control my own thoughts. 

[CP] His grin grows a little as his eyes glow brighter before flicking some of his dream power at Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] slumps to the floor, just asleep- 

[CP] Sits and slips into her nightmare-

[Alexsezia] is just sitting with her eyes closed in her dream

[CP] Begins with whispers of familiar voices shouting at each other, setting the scene exactly where they were, in the wither arena-

[Alexsezia] Oh like I'm not used to people yelling at one another....

[CP] Grins as he makes the voices more distinct as Steve and TLOT's-

[Alexsezia] is actively blocking out what they're actually saying- 

-The voices get louder, the two are arguing out of concern over Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] moves only enough to rest her hands comfortably in her lap- 

[CP] Begins inducing a sharp pain in her back, it's simply starting as a discomfort, but is steadily growing-

[Alexsezia] Adjusts her posture to straighten her spine and takes long slow breaths- 

-It doesn't help at all. The voices she's hearing are in a full blown fight and the sound of someone being slapped, hard-

[Alexsezia] imagines a beautiful lake and the white sounds of the waves push back against the noise, making it quieter. 

[CP] Brews a storm over the lake, interrupting her serene thoughts-

[Alexsezia] listens to the rain instead. The drip drip drip is all she can hear now. 

-Lightning and thunder shatter the calm and the pain in her back increases dramatically-

[Alexsezia] Her lip twists a little at the pain and she starts murmuring the same few words over and over, actively pushing the phantom feelings away. 

[CP] Creeps up behind her and stabs at her-

[Alexsezia] is stabbed and lets out a cry of pain, but slowly forces herself to sit back up and not break the tempo of her breathing. 

[CP] Yanks the sword out and takes complete control of the dream, shaping it into her fears-

-The dream shifts into a higher resolution and shows both Steve and TLOT horribly injured, and the aura of their old NOTCH hangs heavy in the air-

[Alexsezia] He's dead Cp, and you're still here. It's not real. 

[CP] Makes the aura stronger and forms the vast figure before Alexsezia before speaking through it- Are you certain of that little Alex?

[Alexsezia] Ignores him. - I am certain. I trust in the others they he was destroyed. 

[CP] - But you weren't there... Maybe they decided to ease your worry, TLOT wasn't there either, he could be fooled too

[Alexsezia] I saw the joy when everyone returned. And Traveller exists. Revenge is dust. 

[CP] - Just a show

[Alexsezia] Liar. Away with this- there's a sudden whitening of everything, as if the color is draining out.

[CP] Scrambles to try and hang onto it-

[Alexsezia] Feels him struggling and smiles slightly as things get even brighter and more washed out. 

[CP] - You fucking bitch!

[Alexsezia] opens her eyes- You may be able to think of the most horrible, upsetting things, but I can think of nothing. Literally. - the space is entirely white and empty now, lit by a light emanating from nowhere. 

[CP] Is growling-

[Alexsezia] It's okay Cp. I'm sorry I threatened you. You're just lashing out because you can't deal with your psychological problems in a healthy way. And you cling to Lie because you're terrified of being alone. I don't always understand because I was created to be alone, but I'll try to forgive you your missteps. 

[CP] - I don't need anything from you!

[Alexsezia] Shrugs- Sure you do. And I hope someday you'll see that all the people who have tried so hard to be your friend have something good to offer in varying degrees. 

[CP] - I don't give a damn what you say, I don't need you

[TLOT] Walks up next to them, softly clapping his hands. - well done Alex. 

[Alexsezia] Blushes a little

[CP] - FUCKER STOP DOING THAT!

[TLOT] I think she proved herself adequately Cp. let her out. 

[CP] Huffs- No

[Alexsezia] I remember what happened last time you pulled that. 

[TLOT] So do I. Don't be a poor sport. 

[CP] - But last time you weren't in here- He shifts his powers, focusing them on TLOT and his worst fears

[TLOT] Gets a stricken look and goes pale. 

[Alexsezia] TLOT? Don't listen to his lies. It's not real, none of it is real. 

[TLOT] Swallows hard. Tears are rolling down his cheeks- 

[CP] - He can't really hear you Alexsezia

[Steve] outside of the dream and feeling his mates panic and pain hits Cp in the back of the head as hard as he can with the shovel Alexsezia dropped. It makes a loud echoing crack- 

[Stevie] - NETHER! Why the Nether would you do that!?

[CP] His concentration is shattered and he instinctually goes into a fighting mode swinging round with his sword to strike Steve-

[TLOT] Shakes himself awake- 

[Alexsezia] Opens her own eyes and regards him with more then a little concern- 

[Steve] Blocks with the shovel and the handle is sliced in half. - fuck!

[CP] - I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!

[Steve] Scrambles back, drawing his sword and holding it out - I only did it so you'd stop hurting them!

[CP] Is growling again, ready to attack even though he's covered in his and his brother's blood and in really no condition to continue fighting-

[Steve] Is just in a ready stance and shaking slightly- 

[Alexsezia] Just stop Cp.

[CP] - Says the one using moves she probably hasn't had formal training to use!

[Alexsezia] Define formal?

[CP] - Those moves you were using... They are familiar, but I can't recall from where...

[Alexsezia] Cocks her head - Do you fight with skeletons a lot?

[CP] - Usually Winston, my Wither general

[Alexsezia] Then I don't know. It seems like Steve's brothers figured out a few new things. I've been practicing with Gold and Silver.

[CP] His aggression is dying as he slips into his thoughts-

[Steve] Uses the distraction to go back to TLOT and the two whisper a few sweet nothings and embrace.

[Stevie] - Yeah... I think we're done for today...

[CP] His brother's voice snaps him back- Oh no you don't, you know what we agreed on

[Stevie] - Oh come on!

[CP] - You even have less of a disadvantage right now since I'm not fully healed

[Alexsezia] At least you got your break Stevie.

[Stevie] - Yeah but now we're starting all over!

[Alexsezia] Gets up and dusts herself off. She sticks out a hand to Cp- No hard feelings?

[CP] - Fuck off

[Alexsezia] Shrugs it off. - I figured as much. I have glass to make anyway. 

-The others have slipped away while everyone else was talking. -

-Once alone, CP and Stevie start their spar again-

[Alexsezia] Heads home.


	306. Traveler Reset, The Gods blessings, a Few Good Mobs

[Traveler] Staggers into the castle and slams the door to the shrine behind her before making her way painfully down to the kitchen.

[Deer] Is preparing lunch- Oh, Traveller, are you alright?

[Traveller] Yeah, I'm... - her poncho is torn where Steve kicked her and her front is covered in blood from the wound. She twitches suddenly, obviously glitiching.

[Deer] - No your not, I'll get Doc

[Traveller] Staggers a little and catches herself on the table-

[Deer] Calls for Doc in the chat and says it's urgent-

[Doc] Runs in with Yaunfen in tow, both of them are splattered with colorful dye splotches- What's happening?!

[Yaunfen] - Mama!

[Traveler] Slumps to the floor, out cold-

[Deer] - Traveller!- She goes around the table to the fallen NOTCH

[Doc] Shit! How did this happen?

[Deer] - I don't know!

[Doc] Pulls her clothing back and draws back suddenly as the wound sparks- She's errored!

[Deer] - How?

[Doc] All the blood drains from hir face. - It's... it's like what happened to me... who did this? - Xe shakes out hir inventory and starts melting items, trying to get enough raw bits to fill the crackling gash in Traveler's chest-

[Deer] - I don't know, but I'll ask in chat- She sends out a message asking who was with Traveler last

-There's no answer because TLOT and Steve have both snuck off to sleep-

[Deer] - Nobody is responding...

[Doc] I wonder if Mb did this... I know he can disrupt code. But why would he fight with her? - Xe's filling up the gaps and the sparking is decreasing. 

[Deer] - You'd think he'd be gloating about it if he did do it

[Doc] Good point. I like to think Celine is keeping him out of the worst mischief. She's a good little dragon. Dammit... I'm going to have to strip a few lines of her code and reload them. She's gonna be out for a while.

[Deer] - I'll set up the recovery room

[Doc] I hate to say it, but it might be easier for Nessie to reset her. I really dread asking her for anything though.

[Deer] - Would it go over more smoothly if we had Markus with us?

[Doc] I'm going to try and do this myself first. It'll be the same, just take a bit longer.

[Deer] - If you're sure... Be safe...

[Doc] Just help me move her-

[Deer] - Yes, absolutely

[Doc] Actually wait. I have a better idea. Yaunfen? Would you like to help?

[Yaunfen] - Help?

[Doc] We have to take her with us, and that includes into a castle of sorts. Can you carry her in your dragon shape? You should be big enough now.

[Yaunfen] - Really!?

[Doc] Proudly- Yes. You're just the help I need today.

[Yaunfen] - Yes! Yes!

[Doc] At Deerheart- You should still help me get her outside though.

[Deer] - Of course

[Yaunfen] Bounces around-

-The two working togeather maneuver the prone NOTCH outside the house-

[Doc] Your turn kiddo.

[Yaunfen] Shifts into dragon form-

[Doc] Helps load Traveler onto their back. - Now you just have to walk gently so she doesn't fall. I'll stay by you and keep her steady. We have to go to the cage and through into TLOT's seed.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada!

[Doc] Are you staying here Deerheart? Or going with us?

[Deer] - I'll stay here

[Doc] Okay. I don't blame you. Nessie is is a bit overbearing

[Deer] - I still wish you'd take Markus with you if only to speed things along

[Doc] She wants him to stay with them, I think taking him would make it take longer actually. Plus it would make Flux mad. Why do you think he should go?

[Deer] - Because Traveler needs to be healed quickly... And if CP or Lie went with you they might be able to keep it from dragging on to long afterwards...

[Doc] Okay okay, I'll ask him.

[Deer] Kisses Doc's cheek- Be safe

[Doc] We will. Come on Yaunfen, lets go.

[Yaunfen] - Let's go! Let's go!

-The two make their way gingerly down the hill and down towards Lie's house-

[Lie] Is outside letting her vulpix's and Hope run around-

[Doc] Waves to Lie and taps on Markus's door-

[Lie] Waves back-

[Yaunfen] Is doing their best to stay still-

[Notch] Peeks out and sees the bloody mess Yaunfen is carrying- Oh gods! Is she...?

[Doc] No, she's just errored, and out cold. We're not even sure how she got hurt. We're taking her to be reset. Do you want to come with us? You can basically order Lady Nessie to do it just because you said so. 

[Notch] I guess?

[Lie] - You guys are heading to the other seed?

[Notch] It looks like it.

[Lie] - Could I come along? Maybe a change of scene might help me...- She spawns a couple of healing flowers under Yaunfen out of habit

[Doc] If you want. It's going to be cold though.

[Notch] greeeat.

[Lie] - I'll get my cloak- She herds her vulpix's and Hope inside and returns with her cloak around her shoulders

[Notch] Fluffs his own red cloak - I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

[Yaunfen] - Mada she getting heavy!

[Doc] Okay, we'll hurry. I know you're not used to carrying anyone. It's this way- xe leads them across the yard and down into the cage-

[Lie] Stays near Notch- Let's go see the cold bitch

[Doc] Opens the way and the cold air blows into the cage- It's not far-

[Yaunfen] Shivers a little and tentatively steps into the snow-

-It isn't long before the temple is in sight and the guards send one of their own to fetch the lady. The remaining one opens the gate and bids them come in out of the snow. The passageway has a high ceiling and it's evening where they are-

[Monk] Is watching the dragon curiously-

[Lie] Draws her cloak closer, her glow still somewhat dim-

[Nessie] Stalks down the hallway. Her demenor instantly shifting to obsequeoius as she spots Markus. - My lord. Too what do we owe this visit? 

[Doc] A mission of mercy. Our friend needs to be reset.

[Monk] Brushes Yaunfen's tail tip out of curiousity-

[Nessie] Eyeballs Yaunfen and hir load-

[Yaunfen] Jumps a little- Mada...

[Doc] Gives the monk a stern look- 

[Monk] It talked! 

[Doc] Scowls- That's my child you're reffering too. 

[Nessie] How interesting.

[Lie] Puts a gentle hand on Yaunfen- It's okay Yaunfen, they're just curious

[Nessie] Well lets get your patient on a soft surface at least. - She gestures towards an open doorway where some couches are visible.

[Yaunfen] Looks at Doc for reassurance-

[Doc] Come on, I'm sure you want to put her down.

[Yaunfen] Follows Doc into the other room-

[Doc] Helps slide Traveller onto the couch. As she flops the Nether star around her neck is revealed under her torn clothing- 

[Nessie] practically shrieks- THIEF!

[Lie] Quietly to Notch- May have forgotten about that...

[Notch] Fuck.

[Nessie] Explain this! 

[Doc] Oh I don't know. You're not the only one who has one...

[Yaunfen] - Shiny!

[Nessie] Is fuming.

[Lie] - Lady Nessie please, this is a NOTCH, one which needs healing.

[Notch] Tries to adopt a more commanding tone- Do it because I request it. 

[Nessie] Goes silent. - Sir...

[Doc] She just needs a reset, you can see she's hurt.

[Lie] Smirks a little and speaks mentally to Notch- Not quite dad voice but close enough

[Yaunfen] Starts sniffing around at everything-

-the room is full of couches, chairs and mats for meditating. There are several potted plants-

[Lie] - Do you need any of us to do anything?

[Nessie] Looks annoyed - No.

[Yaunfen] Switches to their human form and tugs on Doc's coat- Mada I'm cold...

[Doc] Whispers to Lie- It's a really simple move but if you do it wrong you can accidently delete someone, and it can kill a glitch... Huh? Oh... Here. Take my coat. - Xe slips off hir labcoat and puts it around Yaunfen before putting hir gloves back on. Hir chest underneath is male and xe has an orange shirt today. 

[Lie] - Oh, I see...

[Yaunfen] Happily snuggles into the coat-

[Nessie] Rearranges Traveler and pulls one of her shoes off.

[Lie] Presses a bit closer to Notch, the thought of not having a shoe on in this cold making her foot feel cold-

[Notch] Puts an arm around her in a fatherly way- 

[Nessie] Puts one finger under the femalt NOTCHs foot and pokes her with two fingers in the temple-

-There's a buzzing noise and a few sparks-

[Yaunfen] Tries to get closer-

[Traveler] Goes entirely black for a moment as Nessie moves back. She flickers into existence again as she was, but now mended.

[Yaunfen] Is completely fascinated-

[Lie] - Traveler?

[Traveler] Blinks- Where..? Oh gods! - She sits up quickly- 

[Nessie] Leans forward to scowl at her- Why did you steal from our shine?!

[Yaunfen] - No glitch!?

[Doc] Looks - Well she does have a scar now... It kinda looks like mine. 

[Traveler] Because you didn't know what you had!

[Nessie] Bristles- It was ours!

[Notch] What did she steal?

[Lie] - Lady Nessie, there's no point in arguing this... All the items have been replaced

[Nessie] Our grass block given by our Notch!

[Lie] - Yes, and I gave you one on behalf of my father in law for the Notch you now worship

[Nessie] Bristles some more- She's still a thief. Get her out of here! - pauses- Please.

[Traveler] Gladly.

[Lie] Looks at Notch- You ready to go?

[Doc] Fine. Thank you for fixing her at least. 

[Traveler] Take me back to my Herobrine please.

[Notch] Yeah

[Nessie] But sir...

[Notch] This was an errand of mercy. I told you before I'm not staying.

[Yaunfen] - He has to go home to Big Fire!

[Nessie] Big fire? 

[doc] Oh dear....

[Lie] - My husband, his son

[Nessie] Flatly. - I see 

[Traveler] Is staring Doc down- 

[Doc] I'm going I'm going!

[Lie] Starts turning to leave when she stops, making an odd face-

[Notch] You okay there?

[Lie] Sneezes, and since Notch is touching her, he gets pulled along in the sneeze teleport-

[Doc] What the fuck?

[Yaunfen] - They gone!?

[Doc] I keep forgetting that can happen. 

[Nessie] Where have they gone? 

[Doc] I'm not sure...

[Yaunfen] - Big Fire will be mad...

[Doc] Yeah, I think so too. 

[Traveler] Are you going to take me back or what? 

[Nessie] Go and find the Supreme Notch! If any harm befalls him...

[Doc] Don't threaten me.

[Yaunfen] - He has shield!

[Nessie] What does that mean?

[Traveler] Yeah....

[Doc] He has powers from what we gave to turn him digital.

[Yaunfen] - He can also talk REALLY loud, it makes Big Fire stop doing things

[Doc] That's one way to put it. 

[Nessie] He can order brines about?

[Doc] Just the one...

[Traveler] Is spinnning a knife. 

[Doc] We should go-

[Yaunfen] - And get Big Fire?

[Doc] Yes... - starts leading them out

[Traveler] Shoves a monk away from the front door and stamps out into the snow

[Doc] Please calm down...

[Yaunfen] Reaches up towards Doc-

[Doc] Picks them up and holds them close before opening a portal to the cage. 

[Traveler] Imediately races through and is away before Doc is hardly into the room.

[Yaunfen] - Mada where we look for Big Fire at?

[Doc] His house and quickly. - Xe runs at a decent trot with the child in hir arms and calls out for Cp once they reach the outside-

[CP] Had just gotten home, covered in blood and wounds- The fuck do you want?

[Doc] Yeah... uh... kinda need your nose....

[CP] - For what? Can't you find anything on this server? You like to demonstrate that often enough

[Doc] I sorta lost Lie... and Markus...

[CP] - ... YOU LOST MY WIFE!?

[Doc] She sneeze teleported! And I had to get Traveler back here before she started a fight with Lady Nessie!

[CP] - WHAT THE FUCK WERE ALL OF YOU DOING OVER THERE!

[Doc] Somebody fucked up Traveler enough that she had to be reset!

[CP] - So Steve's little kick actually did something?

[Doc] Steve did that?! HOW? The only wound I've ever seen like that was the one Mb gave me! It nearly killed me!

[CP] - I was a little focused on fighting Stevie!

[Yaunfen] - Mada are we going back?

[Doc] Yes. We have to find Lie. But You don't have to be human and we won't be walking. You can just ride me.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada

[CP] - Let's go already!

[Lie] Her sneeze teleport lands them in a forest and the lights from a nearby village are visible. It takes them a moment to orient themselves and Lie realizes that she accidentally brought Notch along- Shit, sorry Notch, did not mean to drag you along... Hell I didn't even know I could do that...

[Notch] I'm less worried about that then the fact that it's getting dark!

[Lie] - There's a village right over there, but...- She looks at Notch

[Notch] I've got the same problem as you, but from the other end. Wait- He combs his mop of hair down over his eyes- I'll just look down.

[Lie] - We can try, but be ready to throw your shield up if necessary- She starts making her way towards the village

[Notch] Follows her grimly- The only other option is hiding till dawn so-

-There are a few last villagers outside hastily setting up some torches-

[Lie] - Um, hello?

-The villagers are surprised, but word of the gods and goddesses had reached this tiny village-

[MalVillager] - Goddess...

[Lie] - We seek shelter for the night, do you have a building to spare?

[MalVillager] - Well yes, but who is this with you?

[Notch] I'm her father in law... Mark.

[MalVillager] - Father in law? So would that make you?

[Lie] - Yes, he is the father of the God of War

[MalVillager] Pales a little having heard of the ferocity of the God of War and wonders what sort of person is the man who "sired" him-

[Notch] We just need shelter from the mobs, we're not looking for trouble.

[MalVillager] - Uh, yes, we can give the Goddess and her father in law the large house in the center of town, where it's safest

[Lie] - That's not necessary

[MalVillager] - Goddess please, we insist!

[Notch] We'll be gone at dawn. And I don't want to put anyone out....

[MalVillager] - No, I insist!- He begins leading them. The village isn't in the best condition, it's obviously been attacked by zombies a number of times

[Lie] speaks mentally to Notch- We should do something for them before we leave in the morning...

[Notch] I'm still in creative. What would you suggest? 

[Lie] - Perhaps a small wall? This place seems to get hit by zombies often...

[Notch] Okay, as soon as it's light. I hope the others aren't freaking out too much

[Lie] - I'm sure Doc is probably worried... I hope they didn't tell CP... That probably won't end well for hir...

[Doc] is flying with Yaunfen on hir shoulders. - Fuck.. it's already night...!

[CP] His worry for his wife is palpable-

[Doc] Is dipping towards the trees and sniffing around- For once I wish these were your mobs-

[CP] - I mean, with a bit of time I could make them so

[Doc] Yeah... don't do that. I think TLOT would be really pissed about that. Especially since the zombies here hate his guts.

[Yaunfen] Is watching the land under them- I see booms!

[CP] - You're only making it more tempting to do so

[Doc] Can already feel a headache forming- Don't you have enough responsibilities already Cp?!

[CP] - I just lost a bunch of them

[Doc] And I'm sorry that happened, but having an army didn't help you before. Why would you want to have one again?!

[CP] Shrugs-

[Doc] FINE. When we've got Lie and Notch you can grab a bunch of mobs and take them back with us, and you can distract yourself whipping them into shape! But NO ZOMBIES. And no skeletons either of any kind!

[CP] Gives Doc a suspicious look, not sure what they are up to-

[Doc] Mutters a bit and keeps looking. The night is almost half over already. 

[Lie] Is woken by loud groans outside and she moves to nudge Notch awake- Hey, wake up

[Notch] Hmm? Oh, dumb zombies...

[Lie] - They sound really close...

[Notch] Gets a weird smile- You know... I'm still in creative. I could just go out there and start driving them off.

[Lie] - And start spreading rumors about how strong the god of war's father is? That will drive Cp nuts when he finds out

[Notch] Snickers- And how many times has he griefed me?

[Lie] - Touche

[Notch] You want to help?

[Lie] - Sure, I'll start setting up more light sources

[Notch] Pulls up the menu with some difficulty and starts getting out diamond armor. - no need to be stupid about it. Would you like some?

[Lie] - No, I'll stay back far enough. You're in creative though, you shouldn't need armor

[Notch] Well it still hurts if I get hit Lie.

[Lie] - Fair enough, let's go

[Notch] Pulls out a diamond sword - ready when you are.

[Lie] Opens the door and eyes the horde approaching the village- We need to move fast

[Notch] Dashes out, hiding behind houses and making his way to the closest zombie. He practically pounces on it and swats it out of existence-

[Lie] Begins focusing and lantern flowers begin forming around her, spreading out on nearly every available surface along with lush foliage-

-Some villagers had awoken at the sound of zombies, scared that it would be their final night and are now waking the others to watch what is happening outside-

[Notch] Is doing pretty well considering he hasn't any formal training apart from playing a crap-ton of Minecraft. Though he can't help but show his face in the melee, and the light catches in his black on black eyes. - 

[Lie] Hears some of the gasps from the villagers as they recognize what Notch is and the whispers as the word spreads. She begins walking through the village to form more flowers and to keep an eye on Notch-

[Notch] Is also throwing down cobbles with his other hand to make a messy barrier as he traverses the outskirts of the village-

[Lie] Lets her offensive pods begin claiming what wall Notch has set up. A villager nervously steps outside-

[FemVillager] - Goddess... That man, he's... He's...

[Lie] - The original Notch and my husbands father, I assure you he means no harm. He hid his visage so as not to scare you

[FemVillager] - I wish to trust your word on that Goddess but...- She shrieks as a zombie rounds the corner, coming straight for them

[Lie] Shoves the testificate inside and takes the brunt of the zombie's attack- Notch!

[Notch] Charges up and whacks the undead over the head with his sword, involuntarily making a little hi-ya! type yell.

[Lie] Jut stares at him for a second- Did... Did you just?

[Notch] Is red faced and panting- Yeah, yeah... I'm immature. This is a bit exciting though.

[Lie] Laughs a little, the first time since the incident on the other server, okay... Well, the horde should be almost gone...

[Notch] Good. I'll need some help shoring up the crappy half-a- wall I laid down

[Lie] - Just give me some stone, I've got offensive pods where you've started, they wont bite you and will move aside for you

[Notch] Rustles around and passes her a few stacks -I'll look for the gate. I can never remember where it is in the menu.

[Lie] - Redstone

[Notch] Right... - It's getting steadilly lighter out-

[Lie] Heads out to the edge of the village and starts working on the wall, her offensive pods taking out the last few mobs-

[Notch] Helps her working from the other direction and installs a gate on either side of the small hamlet-

-The villagers have come outside and are watching the two build. A few rush inside and gather some food-

[Notch] Conjures an apple from creative and chews on it while he works, he hasn't noticed the others are up yet-

-A child testificate nervously approaches-

[Child] - Ummm...

[Notch] Forgets and looks directly at them. - Hello?

[Child] Flinches back a little, but does hold out a meager tray of food- Ummm, h-here...

[Lie] Approaches to see what's happening-

[Notch] Oh! I'm fine. Thank you though. How about I give you something instead? - he pulls out a bunch of cookies and holds them out. - Just share them with the other kids. Okay?

[Child] Their eyes go wide at the sight of the treats-

[Lie] Nudges Notch and motions towards the village. It's obvious that the small tray of food being offered to them was more food then the village could afford to offer- I'll start planting

[Child] Carefully takes the cookies and rushes back towards the others-

[Notch] They are kind of in the middle of nowhere here.

[Lie] - Do you want to build a pen for some animals for them?

[Notch] Sure! - He starts pulling out fence pieces. - I wonder why they didn't already have a garden area? Maybe this village didn't spawn correctly.

[Lie] - It's very likely. They don't seem to have a library or a smith either- She's weaving her powers through the ground, springing up a thick and flourishing garden

[Notch] Looks around- Or a well... make sure you do the water rows in bettween the crops.

[Lie] - Yeah- She heads over to the garden and spawns water buckets to fill the trenches

-An elderly testificate approaches Notch once Lie steps away-

[ElderlyVillager] - Are you truly a Notch?

[Notch] Kinda? I'm the original.

[ElderlyVillager] - But you protected us... The last we heard was that the god king had destroyed the NOTCH

[Notch] Well you know how my son, your warrior god, also has white eyes like your Lord of Tears? The're both the same type of entity. It's like that. The native NOTCH here was destroyed and he absolutely deserved it.

[ElderlyVillager] - The god of war and his peaceful wife, they've become well known... I suppose it makes sense that his father is also skilled in fighting

[Notch] Eh, he's better at it then me. - He takes off his helmet and his hair expands with a messy 'fump'.

[ElderlyVillager] - Then what role do you play?

[Notch] Me? I made the- he almost said game- world. We had a team of helpers but it was mostly Jeb and I.

[ElderlyVillager] - The angel? You are the one who worked with him?

[Notch] Yeah. We've been friends for a long time.

[ElderlyVillager] - Then we shall spread word of your presence and your relation to the god of War

[Notch] Oh no, don't do that. This world belongs to your Herobrine. I don't want to undermine him or confuse people. I'm just passing through.

[ElderlyVillager] - But you hold such a prominent role! You should be known just as well as the angel!

[Notch] Yeah, but there are people here who still worship the old NOTCH. I know it makes your Lord uncomfortable for people to praise the name of someone who tortured him and his loved ones. It's not my real name anyway. I told you a half-truth last night. My name is Markus.

[ElderlyVillager] - But that could be corrected

[Notch] Sets his mouth in a hard line. - Only if you use my real name instead of my title. I don't live here and I have no right to claim power in any fashion.

[ElderlyVillager] - It shall be done

[Lie] Heads back towards Notch- Everything alright over here?

[Notch] whispers to Lie- Yeah I got outed... but I think it's handled.

[Lie] - Are you sure you don't want to borrow my cloak?

[Notch] I think it's s bit late for that- he pulls out an egg and spawns some cows into the pen- 

[Lie] - If your sure

[ElderlyVillager] Looks at what the two have done for the village- It's seems word of the gods generosity is true, our little village has never deserved something like this and yet you gave it without hesitation

[Notch] Everybody deserves safety and food. I'm sorry this build generated without some of the things you needed, it happens sometimes. 

[ElderlyVillager] - We shall honor both of you specifically from hence forth here

[Lie] - That's not necessary

[Notch] I know you can't afford it, there's no need. Just heed your Herobrine's dictate to be kind to one another and that will be more then enough. 

[ElderlyVillager] - No, please let us, we shall tend to the Goddess' garden carefully and these cows shall be sacred and used only for their milk

[Notch] you know if you give them wheat tufts you'll get more cows right? 

[ElderlyVillager] - Oh of course, but these you've given us will be tended for carefully, their offspring shall provide food however

[Notch] Looks around - Something special... I've got an idea! - he rustles around and pulls out a sapling - I'll make you a special tree. Then you can decorate it if you want. Something totally unique for this biome. Where would be a good spot?

[ElderlyVillager] Looks around- There isn't much room inside the village, but what about just outside the gate?

[Notch] Can do. - He grins at Lie, it's obvious he's up to something as he heads for the gate

[Lie] Gives him a slightly suspicious look and follows him-

-The villagers all watch curiously, looking to their elder to explain what is happening-

[Notch] Gets a few steps outside the wall and taps the sapling so there are four in a square and then hits them with fistfuls of bonemeal. There's a rather organic groan and a massive jungle tree springs up, already coated with vines and chunky cocoa pods.

[Lie] Smiles a little- Well it certainly is exotic...

-The villagers are slowly filing out the gate to stare in awe at the tree-

[Notch] Smiles hugely- And now everyone can have cookies too.

[Doc] Is getting a little tired and stops for a moment on a rocky promintory.

[CP] - Why are you stopping?

[Doc] Just give me a minute. I've got a rider and I'm half starved as it is. - Xe pulls out a pawful of carrots and scarfs them noisily.

[Yaunfen] - Mada? Cookies?

[Doc] Looks like I'm out. I have some [redstone] whip wheels, a sugar quartz block and a chocolate nut bar [the bread loaf in their texture pack] - Xe offers them up.

[Yaunfen] - Sugar! Sugar!- Takes the giant block and starts licking it, getting little pixels of sugar all over Doc's mane

[CP] - Can we go?

[Doc] Gets distracted by some odd looking stone- Just a minute... - Xe scratches at the blocks with hir claws-

[CP] - What are you doing now?

[Doc] Is bleped with concentration- I'm mining- The blocks pop away and a bunch of stone bits with writing and bones clatter to the ground and suck into hir inventory. - How odd...

[CP] - Let's go!

[Doc] Is looking around - Actually, I say we go that way. - points

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because theres a gigantic jungle tree in the middle of that plains biome.

[CP] Is slowly catching on fire-

[Doc] Takes off towards it without a word as to his flaming attire-

[Yaunfen] - Big fire is getting firey Mada!

[CP] Follows after them-

[Doc] Yeah, he does that. He's having a bit of a temper tantrum. Take it as an example of how not to act. - Doc charges down from the sky and thumps onto the grassy biome with all four feet.

[CP] Is scanning the village from the air-

[Notch] Looks up- Doc! 

[Doc] Hey, we found you. Looks like you've been busy.

[Lie] Smiles and prepares for CP's embrace as he zips towards her-

[Notch] Hops sideways to avoid Cp's charge towards Lie.

[CP] Grabs Lie and brings her into an embrace, sweeping her up into the sky-

[Lie] - It's alright CP, I'm safe and healthy

-The villagers nervously hide by their houses at the sight of the dragons-

[Doc] Loafs to look less threatening. - Been keeping busy?

[Notch] They were nice to us, so we helped them out.

[Lie] - They spawned lacking a number of things

[Doc] It sounds like the two of you could use a break... How about I send you back?

[Lie] - Yes, please

[Doc] Swishes open a hole with hir tail and the inside of the cage is visible- 

[Notch] waves to the villagers and heads through the opening. 

[Doc] Get some rest. 

[Notch] I will. I'm betting Flux is wondering where the hell I am.

[Flux] Is waiting in the cage for them-

[CP] Puts Lie down and watches her go through-

[Doc] Closes the hole and looks at the cluster of villagers.

[ElderlyVillager] Steps forwards- Welcome God of War, God of healing

[CP] - What do you want?

[Doc] Gives a respectful nod, - I'd change back to my more human shape but I'm carrying my child.

[Yuanfen] - Hi!!!!

[ElderlyVillager] - I understand, we seem to be blessed to be visited by so many gods in one day

[Doc] Well we were looking for them, we got seperated.

[ElderlyVillager] - I see, well you are welcome to visit anytime

[CP] - Doc! Let's go!

[Doc] Thank you. I wish you all well. - turns to follow Cp. - So where do we go first? Cave or Nether?

[CP] - Nether

[Doc] Heads away from the village and pulls out some obsidian, looking for a place to put it where no one will wander in-

[Yaunfen] - Where we going Mada?

[CP] - We don't need a portal Doc, I can teleport us there

[Doc] Oh right.... Yaunfen? It's where Gk was spawned. It's really hot, and the mobs are rude. So you need to cling on tight and not get seperated from me.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada- They snuggle in closer to Doc's mane

[CP] Touches Doc and teleports them to the Nether, the blast of hot air comforting for the fire based brine

[Doc] Yuck... It always smells like nasty eggs in the Nether. - Xe's scanning around for any structures. - There's a fortress over there.

[CP] Just casually strolls in that direction, not concerned about anything-

[Yaunfen] - Mada I'm too hot...

[Doc] Yeah. It's always like this. It's one reason I tend to avoid it. If you feel like panting, just do so, it'll help you cool down.

[Yaunfen] - But that makes my mouth dry

[Doc] Well there's no water here. It just evaporates. Oh, but I might be able to... - Xe drags a block of packed ice from the creative and slings it up on hir shoulders in front of them- That's a little better

[Yaunfen] Wraps themselves around the ice-

[Doc] Trots along the shore of a massive lava lake and stops suddenly, hir gasp is audible

[CP] Glances back- What?

[Doc] Something I've only seen through someone elses eyes...

-Far from the shore there's a thin promontory with a crude throne at the top. The muted light of the lava glints off two discarded golden swords and the whole ediface is streaked downward on either side with the stains of old blood like a sacrifical altar.

[CP] - Well that's not natural

[Yaunfen] - Mada I don't like it...

[Doc] I don't either. And thankfully the horrible creature who set it up is dust or less now.

[CP] - TLOT's NOTCH?

[Doc] Nods grimly - This is why he's afraid.

[CP] - Let's keep going

[Doc] Gladly, although... you could do him a favor. Just in case he ever has to come here again.

[CP] - What makes you think that's going to happen?

[Doc] Because I want you to break that. Throw it all into the lava.

[CP] Shrugs and flies over to the throne. It doesn't take much for him to completely destroy the throne and let it sink deep into the lava-

[Doc] Thank you. I want his NOTCH to be forgotten.

[CP] - Whatever, let's keep going

[Doc] Heads for the stronghold, looking out for any overtly hostile mobs, and stepping carefully around the pigmen and wandering magma cubes.

[CP] Gathers a few of each, using a bit of his coding ability to ensnare them in blank eggs for easy transportation-

[Doc] Is watching - not going to try and talk to them or anything first?

[CP] - Nope

[Doc] Shrugs- Okay then, - Xe squints at something far out on the lake. It looks like a partial fortress because it's made of netherbrick, but it's low to the lava like a boat and isolated from the shore. - Hmm... Overworld next? I assume you have more then enough endermen already.

[CP] - Yeah, I suppose- He heads back over to Doc and teleports the three of them back to the overworld

[Doc] That's better. And Yaunfen, you can just push that block off if you're done with it. My shoulders are going numb.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada- They nose it off and it leaves a cold trail down Doc's shoulder

[Doc] Shakes hir head a little. -Blech. My mane is all sticky. I'm taking a bath as soon as we get back. - Xe scratches around in the dirt a little and claws at the stony side of a mountain while waiting for Cp- Picking the best ones Cp?

[CP] - Shut up- He grabs a couple of spiders and finds a cave spider as well. He grabs a couple slimes too

[Doc] Claws up some iron and finds another of the cloudy looking blocks high on the wall. Xe scratches at it and it pops away, dropping a curly shell with the tiny end cracked off - Ooh! Look at this Yaunfen. It's so pretty.

[Yaunfen] - Oooo

[Doc] Hunkers a bit and cranes hir neck at an eyewatering angle that causes some clipping to get the tiny shell near hir lips, xe melts the broken tip and blows into the hole. Making a rather funny honking noise.

[Yaunfen] Giggles- More! More!

[Doc] Here, you try- Passes it up- Make a kind of Pbbbbbbbb with your lips

[Yaunfen] Tries blowing and gets a short honk out-

[CP] Soon returns- Oi, let's go

[Doc] Smiles, knowing Cp won't be too rude to Yaunfen - Look what we found.

[CP] - It's a shell?

[Yaunfen] Still honking-

[Doc] Yeah. It was buried in the wall. This seed has a texture I've never seen before. Kind of a splotchy stone that drops bones and stuff.

[CP] - Well Jeb did say he had installed some mods to try and help TLOT

[Doc] It's different, and I certainly approve. But we're ready to go when you are. Did you find a few good.. mobs?

[CP] - Maybe, we'll see

[Doc] Okay- Xe makes a passage back into the cage and trots through

[CP] Follows through and immediately heads back up to Lie's place-

[Doc] Yaunfen? Can you follow Big Fire and meet me at the opening?

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe phases through the rock and dirt and scoops up their child again before taking off towards the castle. - You got me all sticky. I need a bath.

[Yaunfen] - We get Mama?

[Doc] Oh yes. I want to show her what we found anyway. - xe calls over the chat for Deerheart to meet them in the back garden-

[Deer] Replies that she'll be there and is already waiting when they arrive-

[Yaunfen] Toots some more on the shell, at one point making a loud farting noise-

-There's some stirring from farther out and a splash- 

[Doc] Hir head whips around towards the noise only to yelp at Basil floating like a crocodile right at the shoreline with a baleful expression-

[Deer] - What on earth?

[Doc] Bristles- Basil...?

[Basil] Is eyeballing Yaunfen with a very annoyed look-

[Yaunfen] Toots again-

[Basil] Lifts his jaw and makes a bored hissing noise -

[Deer] - Is it whatever Yaunfen is holding?

[Doc] Maybe? I wonder if he likes the noise? He seems calm.

[Yaunfen] Toot toot toot-

[Basil] Does a slow roll over in the water and puts his huge chin on the shore-

[Deer] Backs away- Ummm, maybe we shouldn't be doing that?

[Doc] Beats me... Maybe we should go in the bay instead. And Yaunfen... just put that away for now. At least don't blow it by the water.

[Yaunfen] - Awwww...

[Deer] - So what are we doing love?

[Doc] Yaunfen got sugar in my hair. I just wanted to go for a swim. Without being menaced by monsters. No offense. 

[Basil] Narrowed eyes-

[Deer] - Then let's go swim, I think Lapras may be over there though


	307. Fangbo and Dofta Visit, Paperwork, Tacos, Bar Night, Gold the Scribe

[Crim] - is outside, scraping himself against a large oak. His scales are dull and patchy, some places they look like they are barely hanging on, other places are missing and there is darker skin in those spots - 

[Gk] Hears the scraping from his flopped pose near the shore and sniffs the air a little before heading towards him- Shit... what the nether happened to you?

[Crim] - grumbles as he tries to reach a place in middle of back - Big says shedding... Itchy & tight!

[Gk] Circles him a little- Hmmph... does it hurt at all? Is your skin tender?

[Crim] - whines as scales flake off - Sometimes, when scratch too much but uncomfortable more. 

[Gk] Grumbles- Let me give it a shot. - He takes a hoof and scrapes it against the grain, peeling off scales in a shower of red bits-

[Crim] - flinches but relaxes - Better, better. Pinwheel was helping, but lefts. - one of his legs scratches a rough spot on his side - 

[Gk] Tries another spot, using the edge of his hoof like a potato peeler. - Man, no wonder you're annoyed with this. Are you fireproof? Can you handle being in lava?

[Crim] Yes, me sleeps in it. Is cold a lots and it keeps warm. 

[Gk] Okay, then you and me are gonna go swimming. I think it'll get all that loose crap off of you. - He concentrates for a moment and opens a portal to the nether, sliding through a chink in reality and re-emerging into the blasted hellscape, only leaning back to drag Crim in as well. - Ah the nether, the wonderful combo of irritating mobs and rotten egg stink. - rolls his eyes-

[Crim] - eyes go wide as looks around - Where is we? 

[Gk] This is the Nether kiddo. It's reachable from the overworld if you've got obsidian and a little fire.

-They're standing on a soul sand shore beside a massive lake of lava, at the other side of the lake is a nether fortress streching up to the ceiling and the air is full of ghast noises and the distant sound of blazes- 

[Crim] - is trying to look everywhere at once - Nether? Is new to Crim.. I only know dirt, rocks.... - gets distracted by sounds - 

[Gk] Meh... I've never liked it. My damn NOTCH banished me to a place just like this on another seed. You can't sleep in a bed, there's no food or water, the air stinks and the mobs never shut the fuck up. But there is lots of lava.

[Crim] - is just overwhelmed, but a leg unconsciously scratches, catching a tender spot and flinches - 

[Gk] Come on kid. - He walks over to the shore and slides into the lava as noislessly as a cocodile. - get in. If you can't swim I'll shore you up. - He flaps his wings a bit like a swan settling down. - It's not too deep here.

[Crim] - scratches a bit more, but then runs toward the shore, leaping into the lava with a little splash. He comes up a little way, paddling around - Crim can swims, lava much betters than blue sting. 

[Gk] Oh, you don't like water huh? I don't mind, it's kinda cold though.

[Crim] - paddles around - No, no like. Was digging, fell in water. Hurts, made scales start doing this. 

[Gk] Getting hit with water made you shed? Well it looks like you've got fresher scales under this mess, so it probably would have happened anyway- He settles on the bottom and holds up his hooves like a begging dog - Let me give you a little scrub-

[Crim] - paddles over -

[Gk] Rubs and scrubs with his cloven hooves rolling the much smaller dragon over and over in the lava. - Squiggly little--

[Crim] - wiggles, giggling softly, trying to hold still - Sorry, sorry. Tickles and itches, but betters. 

[Gk] Is smiling despite himself at Crims goofy little noises- Dingus egg....

[Crim] - squirming and giggles snorts hic-ups, belching up alittle black smoke. Grabs snout and tries to look embarrassed - 

[Gk] You got a little fire in your belly too?

[Crim] If eats red rocks enough, and coal, yes. - as the dull red scales come off, darker sleeker red scales are visible underneath - 

[Gk] Gets a mischevious look- If I gave you liquid that wouldn't hurt you could you spit it all out? Real messy like this. - He turns his head and blows a really wet raspberry that sounds like a fart-

[Crim] - shrug - Not know, but can tries - tries to make similar sounds, but just makes a brrrrt sound - 

[Gk] Pulls out a bottle of whisky- Here, take a slug of this, don't swallow it though, just spit it out like I showed you, and not at me! - tips the bottle for him-

[Crim] - takes bottle and sniffs, then makes a face. Sighs, then takes a big swig, tipping his head back and gargling the liquor. Suddenly his eyes go huge, he turns away and cough-chokes, spitting the liquor out in a firy spray - 

[Gk] Yeeeeah! There you go. You can make fire, you just need a little help. - He turns his own head with a roar and throws a column of flames high at an angle into the air, it's laced with a bit of lava from his throat and a ghast shrieks in fury as it catches a few tentacles and climbs suddenly higher to get away from the briney heat-

[Crim] - coughs and gulps up a mouthful of lava. He stops paddling for a second, sinking alittle and burps, ejecting a large cloud of smoke - Fire water, good but stings. 

[Gk] Makes you feel all warm inside too. And I'm betting you'll have a fire blast when you're bigger. This is just to get you used to the motions and spitting right. - He takes a swig himself and holds it where Crim could easily take some more-

[Crim] - grins and takes bottle, this time taking a smaller drink. He repeates his gargling, but this time doesn't cough. Instead he turns back toward the shore, and lets loose a firy spit across the soul sand. After, the surface of the closest blocks look slightly shiny.

[Gk] Humps up to see better- Oh you're a hot one! That's almost obsidian sheen! 

-A couple of magma cubes are bouncing around on the shore and a blaze is bobbing along in the lava nearby-

[Gk] Sweeps the blaze with his tail before it can get too close and sends it tumbling over and over on the lavas surface. - Piss off octo-twerp.

[Crim] - starts giggling at the magma cubes - Those things... Look funny. All bouncy, bouncy. - he starts swimming toward shore - 

[Gk] Is just walking on the bottom- Little fuckers. They like to push people in. 

[Magma Cubes] Just acting like the magma slinkies they are.

[Crim] - gets to shore, puts down bottle absentmindly, and starts to stalk the closest magma. As he gets closer, he does a little butt wiggle and pounces on the magma, rolling around with it. - 

[Gk] Starts laughing- 

[Magma cube] Is making annoyed noises and trying to get away-

[Gk] Hey watch this!- He turns suddenly and thwacks the other cube with his tail like a hot golf ball and sends it plunking like a rock into the lava.

[Crim] - laughs and lets the annoyed magma cube escape - 

-A pair of wither skeletons stalk around the lake, coming from the nether fortress, they're waving their swords in an unmistakble 'get off my lawn you fucking kids gesture' 

[Gk] Sticks out his tongue at them- Piss off!

[Crim] - shakily stands and copies GK, sticking his tongue out, triggering a hic-up. He belches up a decent little fireball in their general direction. - 

[Withers] Aren't dumb enough to attack them but are generally shaking their fists and making mad sounds. One of them gets knocked over by the little fireball and stumbles backwards with a burst of furious noises-

[Gk] We don't have to listen to you fuckers. We're dragons! - He gives a decent roar and covers both skeletons with a fine spray of normal spittle-

[Crim] Draaaggggooooonnnnnnnnnsssssss! - breaks into laughter, falling over -

[Gk] Stomps around flaring his wings theatrically like a pissed off betta fish-

[Crim] - tries to climb to his feet, but several of them aren't behaving and he rolls over, still laughing - 

[Gk] Stalks a blaze that wandered too close and head-butts it into the lava- HAHA!

[Crim] - finally gets his feet under him and jumps up, roaring only to stumble and flop back down, smiling -

[Gk] Jumps around a little and stomps the sand sending a bunch of it spraying in the air. He gets a bit of quartz in his hoof and swears- fucker! -Shaking his foot-

[Crim] - giggles then is distracted by his belly. All his dull red scales are gone, now he's covered in shiny sleek dark red scales, that seem to glint slightly in the muted light of the Nether. He pokes one of his larger scales - Is shiny, glinty. Pretty. - he hic-ups, the smoke curling out his nose. 

[Licht] Is waiting outside of the mojang office for somebody to come out-

[Fangbo] Is heading out for lunch and breezes past without seeing her.

[Licht] Perks up- It's, Fangbo, right?

[Fangbo] Yes..? Oh officer Licht. What are you doing here?

[Licht] - It would seem your enigmatic former employer has vanished again and a couple of your coworkers were seen at his apartment the last time he was seen

[Fangbo] So? He's a wanderer. Why are you still keeping track of him?

[Licht] - There's just a few more questions I have for him

[Fangbo] Anything I could help with?

[Licht] - Do you know how his apartment could be found empty when he never left it?

[Fangbo] Maybe he installed a secert entrance? Or a hidden room? Why? You shouldn't be in his place when he's not there. That's breaking and entering. Bad form for a police officer.

[Licht] - I didn't have to go in to see it was empty

[Fangbo] I'm still suspicious of your motivations. You don't have a crush on him or something do you?

[Licht] - Absolutely not!- She pulls out a photo from her bag- Can you identify these people?

[Fangbo] That's Jeb and Yster and this one is related to Markus. Can't think of his name offhand.

[Licht] - Related? How so?

[Fangbo] Not sure. I know he's family though.

[Licht] - Well if you could find out for me that would be helpful. They may have been the last person to see him

[Fangbo] If you're that worried, just call him. You have his number.

[Licht] - I'd rather find out from people that I can read in person, it's much harder for somebody to lie that way

[Fangbo] Well I'm right here and you said you had questions. Ask away.

[Licht] - Do you have any idea where he is now?

[Fangbo] Nope.

[Licht] - Do you know where any of his family lives?

[Fangbo] His parents have passed on, and he doesn't have any siblings, so I don't think he has much family to find.

[Licht] - I think that's all you can answer for me now, but please let me know if you remember the name and relation of the relative

[Fangbo] Again. Why don't you ask Markus yourself?

[Licht] - I will, but you and your coworkers are easier to get a hold of

[Fangbo] Are you doing this in any offical capacity?

[Licht] - Of course I am!

[Fangbo] Gives her a hairy eyeball- Is Markus suspected of a crime?

[Licht] - Not yet, but he left before we were finished getting details from him

[Fangbo] Then I'll let him know that...

[Licht] - Thank you, I'll be on my way then

[Fangbo] Waits for her to leave and skitters back into the building. To get on her computer. She sends an im to Doc and gets an immediate response. 

[Doc] Yeah... I guess so? I don't understand why though. I'll count to fifty and dip the firewall, so you can sign on. 

\- /Player FangboMojang has joined the server/ -

[Lie] She and CP both look up in surprise at the message-

[Doc] Is waiting for her- Why did you want to sign in? 

[Fangbo] typing- I needed to talk to Markus in a way that can't be traced. The in-game chat doesn't leave records.

[Doc] Oh, okay. Do you want to go to him or should I call him? 

[Fangbo] typing- I can walk. What's the server set for?

[Doc] Easy with mobs on. 

[Fangbo] Looks up at the sun, - then I have a bit of time. Lead on-

[Lie] Heads over to Notch's place to see if he knows what's going on-

[Notch] Is slumped in a chair beside the window with a book over his face. The title looks dry and technical. He's snoring a bit

[Flux] Opens the door for Lie and then goes over to Nudge Notch awake- Love? We think you have a guest...

[Notch] Hmm? Oh hi Lie. A what? Better warn the mobs then. - Eases himself up and sets the book aside.

[Lie] - Oh! Right!- She rushes out to let the mobs know not to attack Fangbo

[Doc] Is chatting with Fangbo who is typing back in the chat. - We don't generally allow players around here. It scares the more timid brines. But you are staff. Almost Markus's family.

[Fangbo] Well I wouldn't want to pull rank or anything. This is a private server after all.

[CP] Is already getting irritated by all the conversation happening in chat-

[Notch] wanders out of the house and sees them coming. - Fangbo? What are you doing here?

[Fangbo] I came to warn you. That police officer is still checking up on you. You need to go home to your apartment more ofter or something so she'll lay off.

[Doc] She sounds like a stalker. You haven't done anything wrong.

[Lie] - She's still hanging around?

[Fangbo] Yes! She was waiting outside the office to catch one of us as we were leaving. She wasted most of my lunch time. I came right back in to tell you guys.

[Notch] Dammit. I hate the idea of popping in and out just because someone is watching for me.

[CP] Starts approaching- Will you shut up? The chat constantly going off is annoying

[Fangbo] Goes still like an endermen just strolled up, Cp looks even bigger from a two-block perspective. -typing- sorry.

[Doc] Well it's not like we have a voice chat Cp.

[CP] - I can fix that

[Fangbo] Backs away nervously- I'm good!

[Doc] Cp....

[CP] - Nah- He starts gathering his power

[Notch] Cp... dammit. Don't be an asshole. 

[Doc] Rolls hir eyes. - At least now he isn't the only one who can make portals out-

[Dofta] Peeks into Fangbo's office to see why she's typing so furiously-

[CP] Quickly reaches through, grabbing Fangbo and pulling her in- There we go, no more annoying chat

[Dofta] Races at the computer- Fangbo!

[Fangbo] AUGH!

[Lie] - CP!

[Fangbo] Is still signed in - She sits up nervously - 

[Dofta] Typing on Fangbo's keyboard - Fangbo! Are you okay?!

[Notch] Oh dear. At least you weren't wearing a weird skin or anything. 

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake! STOP TYPING IN CHAT!

[Fangbo] Looks herself over. - Not today at least. Though I kinda wish I had full pants on.

[CP] Is annoyed enough to create another opening and pull Dofta in- THERE! No more chat clutter!

[Lie] - CP!

[Dofta] Shrieks in suprise and then goes super quiet. Her player skin has a pattern of dragon wings and a tail and the appendages unfurl a little from the white outfit underneath of them. - Oh my gods.....

[Notch] Speaking of unusual skins....

[Doc] That looks neat! I love the multicolored hair!

[Fangbo] looks her over. - Well she'll be happy at least...

[Lie] Groans into her hands-

[Dofta] Squeezes her eyes closed in concentration and flaps her wings. They're too small to actually fly, but if she could emit anime sparkles she'd be doing it.

[Fangbo] Focuses on Cp - She was carrying a picture of you.

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Fangbo] The police officer. She had a photo of you and Jeb and Yster.

[CP] - Why would she have a picture of me?

[Fangbo] Because she's spying on us all?

[Lie] - She has no reason to...

[Fangbo] Agreed. It's unsettling. 

[Doc] I don't like this...

[Notch] Me either. I haven't done anything wrong. 

[Dofta] Has found the chain chomp and is telling it how cute it is.

[CN] Comes out of the house- Lie! I'm hungry!

[Dofta] Whips around at the noise- Awwwwwwwww

[Fangbo] Oh it's the little NOTCH. How's your day going kiddo?

[CN] - Good! But I haven't seen Firebird today...- He still has his feathered tail

[Dofta] Scoots over to him- You have a tail now? It's so pretty! Look! I have one too! - She wiggles the short dragon tail with it's little triangle at the end. 

[Doc] Chuckles-

[CN] - Mines like Firebirds!

[Dofta] I don't think I've met him yet.

[Fangbo] So what are we going to do?

[Lie] - First of all, Fangbo? You said she took up your lunch? Since time moves differently here, do you want to eat?

[Doc] Yeah, we could go eat. Cn said he was hungry too.

[Lie] - I've got food here, or we could go to the bar

[CP] - I vote bar

[Notch] I shouldn't, I'm not sure where Flux is and I don't want to leave her out.

[Fangbo] Are you guys paying? 

[Doc] It's free. 

[Fangbo] I'm in.

[Lie] Smiles a little- Let's go then

[Dofta] Frowns slightly. - Is it okay to take Cn in a bar?

[Lie] - Oh absolutely, think of it as more like a pub in your country

[Dofta] Oh! Okay. I'm for that. 

[Doc] Pokes her - Hey Dofta? I think you said you wanted to see a dragon? 

[Dofta] Tiny squee-

[Doc] Does a little flourish and transforms, throwing hir paws up dramatically -

[Dofta] SQUEEEEEEEE!

[Lie] Laughs a little- Come on, the bars just a short walk from here

[CN] Runs over and takes Lie's hand-

[Doc] Types in the chat- Hey Deerheart? Have you and Yaunfen eaten yet?

[Deer] - Buff has Yaunfen, I'm in a lesson with Flux

[Doc] Then let Markus know since he was wondering where Flux was.

[Deer] - Oh, alright- She sends Notch a private chat

[Dofta] Reaches out for Doc's front leg and touches it gingerly- You're fuzzy! 

[Doc] Just a little bit... I used a lot of yellow and purple wool blocks to make this.

[CP] Is already heading for the bar-

[Fangbo] Follows him-

[Doc] Scoops up Dofta which makes her squee even more and charges off after them

[Lie] Walks with CP with CN on the other side of her-

[Doc] Jumps over them and parkours off the bar to land in front of it. 

[Dofta] YEAHHH!

[Fangbo] Regards them with a small smile. -I've never seen her happier.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and opens the door and goes in- Sam, we have guests

[Sam] Perks up immediately and claps his hands with a hollow thunking like a bamboo windchime.

[Lie] Leads CN in and sits him at a booth-

[Fangbo] Looks around Cp - Skeleton!

[Lie] - That's Sam

[Doc] romps up and down the hill twice more before dropping Dofta at the door and shifting back.

[Fangbo] Did someone put me in creative? He isn't attacking or anything.

[Lie] - No, Sam is docile, he likes tending the bar

[Fangbo] Oh. That's neat. 

[Doc] It's okay, he's good at it. 

[Dofta] snickers- Mom always said never trust a skinny cook!

[Lie] - Sam's food is some of the absolute best

[CN] - I want cereal!

[Lie] - CN you need something a bit more substantial...

[Sam] At Cp since he can understand - I can heat it up and mush it with milk? Buff showed me.

[CP] - That sounds gross

[Sam] I thought so too. But, it's still cereal.

[Doc] Any preferences for the Mojang team?

[Dofta] I'm allergic to strawberries, but I don't think you'll have any anyway. 

[Fangbo] Anything is good, especially with a beer.

[Doc] Confers with Sam-

[Lie] - Actually I think we do have strawberries, we've brought a lot of stuff in from the outside

[Doc] I think that can be easily avoided anyway.

[Dofta] Like what?

[Lie] - Pizza, a lot of the alcohol, lemons, salt, pepper, just all sorts of stuff

[Dofta] A little horde of irl things. Hehe. 

[Doc] I'm a pack-rat. I can't help it. It's a side effect of being homeless for a long time.

[Lie] - Surprise all of us Sam

[CP] - Oi, booze

[Sam] Taps his chin for a moment and pours the drinks before vanishing into the kitchen. 

[Fangbo] Is running her hands along the wooden bar. - It's all too amazing. 

[Dofta] Hops onto a barstool and flaps her wings happily- I can see why Markus wanted to stay.

[CP] Starts downing shots-

[Sam] Comes out with a big platter of tacos and another of nachos, and some bowls of salad to match. 

[Doc] Deerheart might kick me out of bed but it will so be worth it.

[Lie] - Yeah CP go easy on the food, Your farts can get a little hot at times...

[Doc] Leans over to Lie - does he fart fire like he yells it?!

[Lie] - Sometimes I wonder

[Fangbo] Oh man! I haven't had Tex mex in forever. - She digs in. 

[Dofta] Takes a salad and nibbles on nachos, her tail swishing happily like a metronome. 

[Doc] Steals one of Cp's full shotglasses and takes a sip, shuddering. - Stttt-rong!

[CP] - YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] You have plenty. - Pppth

[Fangbo] What is it anyway? 

[Doc] Very strong vodka

[Lie] Helps CN get some food before serving herself-

[Fangbo] Takes the still mostly full shot from Doc and downs it- Oooh... that's smooth. I like it.

[CP] - Why is everybody stealing my booze!?

[Doc] Eveyone is curious about it since it's one of the only types that can get you drunk. 

[Dofta] At Sam- Do you have wine too? I'd love a little. 

[Sam] Thinks, and then brings her a glass of touchie wine since that's the only kind he has- 

[Dofta] Sips it and smiles, watching the others argue.

[Fangbo] Oh, he has a tolerance? Or is it just because he's huge?

[Lie] Gives CN some paper and crayons and encourages him to work on his letters a little-

[CP] - Tolerance

[Fangbo] Is only slightly tipsy- I'd say it's bad for your liver but I'm not sure you've got one. 

[Doc] Oh he does. I've patched up his torso enough times to know.

[CP] - You mean all your not consented to surgeries?

[Doc] I'd ask you if you'd have preffered I let you die, but I know you'd rather choke on bedrock then admit you need anyone's help for anything.

[Fangbo] Surgeries? Is he chronically ill?

[CP] - I'm fine on my own, and no

[Doc] Ugh. He just likes to fight and he doesn't always win.

[CP] - Shut up

[Dofta] Has almost finished her wine and is petting her own tail with a blissful expression.

[Fangbo] Oh I get it. And you're the resident medic so...

[Doc] Yeah, with the expected amount of people alternately hating my guts and yelling for my help.

[CP] - So they can fuck right off

[Doc] Someone is in a pissy mood. Having trouble with your new cronies? 

[Lie] - Ignore him, he's been dealing with Blake most of the morning

[Fangbo] Who's Blake? 

[Doc] A Blaze with a bad attitude.

[Lie] - And a want for CP

[Doc] That too. You'd think he'd get over that crush after so long. 

[Fangbo] Casually- Guys always think they're entitled to sex just because they want it. It's obnoxious.

[Lie] - Speaking from experience there Fangbo?

[Fangbo] Oh I've had my heart broken a few times. It tends to strip away useless illusions.

[Lie] - CP's only the second real relationship that I've had

[Doc] I understand Fangbo. Giving a lot of yourself to someone else can be scary. It's a huge risk.

[Fangbo] I'm focusing on me for now. I'm in therapy and it's helping a lot.

-bird noises outside-

[CN] Perks up as he hears the bird noises-

-increased bird squawking-

[Lie] - Hey Dofta? I think you're about to meet one of the older NOTCH's

[Firebird] - glides in in his bird form and shifts to his other one as he lands, awkwardly fixing his cape and glancing out the door before going straight for Sam - 

[Dofta] Perks up and her eyes dialate a bit on seeing Firebird- Wow... he looks so soft....

[Sam] Gives an expansive gesture and waits for the birdman to order.

[CN] - Firebird! Look at my letters!

[Firebird] Anything Sam, I don't mind, and uhhh.. A water or something.

[Firebird] - upon hearing CN- Letters??? -turns and then comes over to look-

[CN] Proudly hold up the papers with the scribbly letters on it

[Firebird] Nice, nice! Maybe you'll be able to make ridiculously fancy letters like me soon! *pat pat cn before noticing the others

[Fangbo] Judging by the tail I'm guessing you're Firebird? 

[Doc] Firebird? This is Fangbo and Dofta, they're part of Markus and Jebs programming team. 

[CP] Just grabs the bottle off the shelf and starts chugging it-

[Firebird] Yep! Firiest of birds is me. A pleasure to meet you both.

[CN] Is getting cheese all over his face-

[Firebird] -Pointedly ignoring CN being a mess™-

[Lie] - Oh CN...

[CN] Holds up a handful of cheesy chips for Firebird- Here!

[Firebird] I... What is it? -Suspicious squint given they're messy-

[CP] - Nachos

[Dofta] Is doing the sneaky sneak towards Firebird

[Fangbo] Sam? Did you give her really strong booze or something? 

[Sam] shake shake nope

[CP] - Shit, did you give her touchie wine?

[Sam] She asked for wine? That was all I had. 

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Dofta] Pets Firebirds tail- sooooo sooooft

[Firebird] -pointed stare at Dofta-

[CN] Shoves more nachos in Firebirds face-

[Firebird] -Push nachos back awkwardly- I don't want any, sorry bud

[Dofta] Restrains her self for a long moment and then touches his hair- 

[CN] - Awwwww

[Firebird] -freezes as Dofta slowly but surely gets her fingers caught in his feathers and hair- ... Why?

[Fangbo] What's touchie wine? 

[Doc] TLOT made these bugs... Kinda like bees

[Dofta] So soft and pretty. You're gorgeous

[Firebird] -Flush-

[CP] - It's an aphrodisiac

[Doc] they make a substance like honey that's an aphrodisiac when it's fermented

[Dofta] And you're one of the oldest NOTCHes? 

[Firebird] Yessss?

[Doc] I guess she doesn't have a mate? 

[Fangbo] Nope

[Dofta] Wooowww

[CN] - Firebird color with me!

[Lie] Is grabbing a wool square to clean up CN with-

[Firebird] I don't have any ink to color with...

[Firebird] -Shuffling a bit back from Dofta-

[CN] - ... But I have crayons

[Firebird] -Blink, blink blink- ... Oh, that's right

[Dofta] He's super neat, and lovely soft

[Fangbo] And you're drunk

[Firebird] -Soft embarassed bird noise-

[Lie] Starts cleaning up CN- Hold still, I'm almost done

[Doc] at Firebird- Dofta specializes in writing NOTCH code 

[Firebird] Soooo.... She made me? technically?

[CN] Squirms as Lie cleans him but she finishes quickly-

[Doc] You're an early model so it's hard to say...

[Fangbo] Yeah the NOTCH generations project predates her hiring by a little bit. 

[Firebird] Oh.

[Dofta] I made Cn, and Buff. Or more specifically the program that does the modifications and wrote the personality parameters 

[Dofta] So no more mean and crazy NOTCHs 

[Firebird] That's pretty cool, actually.

-Distant wispy outline flits by-

[Fangbo] She's pretty good at making people. 

[Dofta] Small sweet giggle, she's slowly fanning her little dragon wings

[CN] - Firebird? Will you show me how to do the fancy letters again?

[Doc] gets a prickly sensation

[Firebird] Sure, what do you want me to write? -Settles on ground and pulls a small blue quill out of his inventory-

[CN] Goes to join him- Anything!

[Fangbo] finishes her food and sips her beer- That was excellent Sam. 

[Sam] even wider grin then usual. 

-The glowing outline flits back by-

[Firebird] Hmm...

[Doc] Zeros in on it- I see you there

[Kraz] -Outline freezes- ....

[Dofta] hmm? 

[Lie] Returns to her seat next to CP-

[Doc] why are you sneaking around anyway? 

[Kraz] -Flickers into view, he's partially in the floor- We're doing something, and it's habit, that's why.

[Firebird] -Settles on just writing out a short excerpt of a book. The writing is very pretty.-

[CN] Watches carefully-

[Kraz] -Head turns and he flickers a bit before fading and shooting off again-

[CN] Takes a crayon and starts to carefully go over what Firebird has written-

[Firebird] Very good... 

[Lie] Looks at Dofta- Firebird has taken it upon himself to tutor CN

[Sammn] - thumps into the Bar door, taking a few to get it open and staggers in, covered in mud and muck -

[Firebird] -Looks up at Sammn as she enters-

[Sammn] - flops in the first empty seat at the bar, thumping her head down - Food, anything please?

[Lie] - Are you okay Sammn?

[Sammn] - nods and mumbles - Yeah... just been mining. Needed some stuff.

[Sam] Passes Sammn some more of the nachos-

[Sammn] - slowly sits up and starts eating with gusto - I ran out of food.

[Lie] - Oh dear, that's never good

[CP] Is beginning to relax a little-

[Doc] Did you find some good materials at least? 

[Fangbo] introduces herself and Dofta- so who are you? 

[Sammn] - looks at Dofta, then Doc - I am Sammn. And sorta, I need caulk... But I don't think you have that... I can make do with other stuff. 

[Doc] I don't know what that is but if you tell me what it's used for I might be able to help

[Firebird] -Swishes tail back and forth. So much feathers-

[CN] Has basically crawled into Firebirds lap, his tail lifted and pressed against the older NOTCH's chest-

[Dofta] is just watching it swish with a placid expression 

[Sammn] Its a soft white material, like coal, you can use to write with, or in my case, enchant to make sigils. 

[Lie] - Um, I think you mean chalk, not caulk...

[Doc] So you just need a white dye blob? Or does it have to be dusty? 

[Firebird] -Preens CN's tail idly while writing things on the papers-

[Dofta] AWWWWWW

[CN] His tongue is stuck out in concentration-

[Firebird] -Preeeen preeen-

[Sammn] - shrugs - It might be and no... It's hard to explain, mostly because I can only half remember it. 

[CN] - Firebird could you write bigger?

[Firebird] Hmmm... Why?

[CN] - Because it's hard to trace over the little letters

[Firebird] Practice makes perfect though.

[CN] Shows him the paper and the crayon letters are hard to distinguish because of how thick the lines are-

[Firebird] -Purses lips- You should try with a quill then. -Writes a touch bigger anyway though-

[CN] - I don't know how

[Sammn] - watches CN & Firebird, lost in thought - A raven feather... That's another thing I couldn't find

[CN] Continues to trace and is trying to read the words as well- Firebird, what's that one?

[Firebird] Mmm... That's an F

[CN] - ... Are you sure?

[Firebird] Nope.

[CN] - How can you not be sure?

[Firebird] Because I didn't actually look.

[Firebird] Do you mean the letter or word? -leaning in-

[CN] - The word!

[Firebird] ... Celestial. Heavenly, holy, something something something.

[CN] - What do they mean?

[Firebird] I just said, Celestial means heavenly, or holy, or any variation thereof. In this essence its referring to the sun.

[CN] - Oh! And that word!- Points at another one

[Firebird] Motif? Uhhh..... Like themed. I'm themed after the sun. I would have a sun motif.

[CN] - Okay... I know that word! It's "the"

[Firebird] -Soft snort-

[Firebird] Very correct. You certainly make this story a lot more tolerable.

[CN] - What's the story about?

[Firebird] ... Me.

[CN] A bit excitedly- Really!?

[Firebird] Yes.. When I wasn't a good person. ...But, I suppose, also when I wasn't absolutely terrible.. Kind of the border.

[Doc] Okay ravens I've heard of, aren't they common irl Lie?

[Fangbo] Depends on where you are...

[Lie] - In certain area's yeah. Crows are a bit more common

[Firebird] -Idly writes some more-

[CN] - Will you read it to me?

[Sammn] And Mandrake,... But I think I can do what I need to, differently, just need a few more things. 

[Firebird] ... What part? There's a few different parts here.

[Doc] What's this chalk stuff made out if? 

[Fangbo] Isn't it some kind of fossil derivitave?

[CN] Shrugs-

[CP] - Chalk is cheap out there, just go grab some

[Sammn] No clue, I never made it, it was something mined. 

[Doc] I may do that Cp, but I'm still curious. I like to know how things are made.

[Firebird] -Flicks over the few spots on the paper for something to read to CN-

[Fangbo] That's a good attitude. Got me though school. Always good to keep learning

[Sammn] It was just the base for sigil chalk, it was the other stuff either added to it, or done to it, that makes the difference. 

[Doc] Is now eagar and listening intently- What do you need to do to it?

[Sammn] I'm going off half memories and gut instinct, but it depends on what you need... Protection, binding, summoning, cursing, healing... 

[Lie] - I think you and Dawn could have a lot to discuss

[Sammn] I want to have a chat with that..... Thing. I know I need to make sure it can't get free, or try to find a new host. 

-Outline flicks by again-

[Firebird] I'm not sure which one to read, CN.

[CN] - Awwwww...

[Doc] Wait, what thing?

[Lie] - Er... Uh.....

[Sammn] The thing that was possessing me. 

[Fangbo] All this talk of magick, sounds pretty ominious, wait, WHAT?

[Doc] You actually managed to get something out? How come no one told me?

[Sammn] - nods - Aye, I have it stored in a chest, but I know I can't let it out yet, or it will just repossess me... But I need to talk to it, cause.... I still can't remember things right. - slams hand on bar top - 

[Lie] - My bad Doc, it kinda... Slipped my mind...

[Doc] Oh! I see. -eyeballs Lie- So you need some kind of mystical containment... - Xe gets a wicked look... you know... there was a Ghostbusters game...

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Sammn] - looks confused - 

[Doc] I could get a ghost trap!

[Firebird] Here, how about you point at one and I'll read it.

[CN] - Mmmmm, okay!- He points at a random passage

[Dofta] Going around in other games sounds dangerous...

[Firebird] -Purses lips a bit but starts reading- And like so many stories of day and night, one had to be greedy. For once, it was the day. .....The bird of the sun, took everything slowly but surely, in his madness...

[CN] - That sounds scary

[Sammn] Maybe as a backup, couldn't do any harm since I'll have to adjust the sigils some. I have dug up a room and started setting things up... That's when I ran out of food, had to head back. 

[Firebird] It was. I was kind of a greedy prick.

[Doc] I'll get back to you, okay?

[CN] - I don't want a scary story

[Firebird] I can tell you about the bear of the night?

[CN] - Okay

[CP] Pulls Lie a bit closer to himself-

[Sammn] Aye, that gives me time to try out the alterations. I think I might be able to use bone meal instead of chalk. 

[Doc] Firebird? You should just make it regular routine to take Cn to the library if you're going to teach him. Just stay on the first floor. 

[Firebird] Well, he's a really big bear... Hmm?

[Sam] Makes a face at the mention of bone meal and huffs a little.

[Firebird] What Doc?

[Doc] You should take Cn to the library.

[Firebird] Why? Also, where?

[Doc] Next door, and because lots of books. 

[CN] - Firebird read!

[Firebird] .... Oh. -Looks down at CN-

[Fangbo] Are you collecting local writings Doctor?

[Doc] Nah, e-books. There's lots of out of copyright classics and cheap smut too.

[Sammn] - sees the face Sam made - Sorry... I didn't mean anything by that, I'll just go. Thanks for the food. I'll drop by Doc, when I figure something out. 

[Sam] Nods-

[Doc] Okay, I'll get back in touch with you soon as well, hopefully with good news.

-Multiple outlines burst past before returning and bumping Firebird a bit-

[Firebird] I'll keep that in mind. Hmm? Oh, did the noodle monster separate again... -Squint-

[CN] - Noodle monster?

[Doc] What the nether? Are those Gems guardians? Hey!

[Firebird] That purple menace looks like a weird squid when it splits.

-Outlines bump around Firebird and CN before drifting around idly-

[Firebird] I could sketch them if you want?

[Fangbo] Speaking of ghosts!

[CN] - Okay!

[Kraz] -The only outline still remotely human shaped. Fades back into existence- -Rests head in hands and leans over the paper as Firebird sketches it- ... Nice.

[Dofta] EEP! Ghosts! - She vaults over the bar and hides behind Sam-

[Doc] flatly- Oh, it's you.

[CN] Presses into Firebird, unsure about Kraz-

[Kraz] Hey! Nice to see you too! -Drifts out of floor and over to Doc, losing interest in Firebird and CN-

[Doc] Suspicious eyebrow-

[Fangbo] Is unnerved-

[Sam] Turns around and pats Dofta on the head-

[Firebird] He won't hurt you, the most he'll do is creep on you.. The others I'm not sure about.. Here CN. -Shows CN his drawing, it's just purple and looks like of like a floating head with tendrils-

[CN] - Ewwww...

[Firebird] Ya, they're gross.

-Outline drifts over to float around them-

[Doc] He creeps on me he might see something he won't like.

[Kraz] Ehh, nothing worse than watching Stev and his mate go at it. -slight shudder-

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Why? Is it really that weird?

[Kraz] When one sometimes switches forme in the middle of sex, usually when you're passing through to get somewhere... It's very weird.

[Kraz] -Takes a floating "seat" in the air-

[Doc] Switches form to what? I didn't know Stev could transform?

[Kraz] No, the other one. NK. He can turn into... a thing.

-What a thrilling way to describe it-

[CN] - Turns in towards Firebird- Firebird I don't like him...

[Doc] What kind of thing?

[Firebird] -wraps an arm around CN- You get used to the weirdo.

[Kraz] A funky frill head dragon... thing. It's gross.

[Dofta] Hey! There's nothing gross about dragons!- She huffs, flapping her little wings.

[Doc] Everyone's a critic, dragon sex is the best.

[Fangbo] Slightly embarassed laugh-

[Kraz] It's a weird looking dragon. Dragons the closest I can get term wise.

[Doc] Looks at the picture- besides, a head with tentacles doesn't get to call other people gross.

[Fangbo] Pfft!

[Kraz] Hey! I'm the prettiest of the litter. Not my fault we were modeled after an ugly head.. goop invader. -Crosses arms a bit and leans back-

[Doc] Someone is sensitive... Ha. 

[Fangbo] What are you actually?

[CP] Is starting to nuzzle into Lie-

[Lie] Just sighs a bit-

[Kraz] This thing called a.. uh... .....

[Kraz] -Slight body roll as he thinks- Krazoa Spirit, I think it was called.

[Kraz] We did important things on the seed we were from.

[Doc] And what have you been doing lately then? Just bothering poor Mix?

[Kraz] Definitely not following interesting people, nope. Buut.. We should get going... -Head turns to stare into distance before he un...sits.-

[Doc] Riiiight. Nosy ass....

[Fangbo] Should I know what he's talking about? Is it even Minecraft related? 

[Doc] No idea. It might be a custom mod thing.

-Outlines move to follow Kraz as he leaves-

[Cn] - Is it gone?

[Firebird] Yeah, they're gone CN

[CN] - Good

[Fangbo] That was weird.

[Dofta] Sorry Sam... 

[Sam] Shrugs and opens the little trapdoor so she can go out from behind the bar.

[Dofta] bumps her tail into a trunk and it squeaks open - what's this?

-Inside is a LOT of extra alcohol-

[CP] - Sam! Moooooore booze

[Sam] Little sigh- Yes sir, you seem in a better mood at least.

[Dofta] Helps - Oh, this looks good. She chooses some rather showy bottles and watches fascinated as Sam makes several mixed drinks.

[CP] - Because Blake is getting tormented and he can't avoid it

[Firebird] -yawns a bit and starts slowly engulfing CN in fluff, feathers, and warmth as he dozes off-

[CN] Giggles a little-

[Doc] Ah yes, Blake. Why is he getting annoyed? Does he just not like it here?

[Fangbo] Is giving Sam some new ideas-

[CP] - Figured new mobs should know who the leader of their type is

[Lie] - New mobs? CP... What did you do?

[CP] - Nothing you need to worry about

[Doc] Ah yes... the new recruits. I was curious as to how that was going? 

[Fangbo] New mobs? Did you install a mod?

[Doc] Snaps hir fingers, - no, but I did use that little patch Yster sent me. Man that was a tiny file. 

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - Shhhh, it's fine. It gets Blake out of my hair for a bit

[Doc] You can blame me Lie, I let him do it.

[Lie] - Why?

[Doc] Glances at Cp. - He's lost a lot. And TLOT can spare a few mobs, we didn't take any of the ones that would be hostile to him in specific.

[Fangbo] What do you mean, in specific?

[Doc] It's a long sad story, suffice to say that apart from the few skeletons his husband Steve befriended, the undeads on his seed hate him.

[Lord Enderman] -come though the door-

[CN] - See's Lord Endermen and hides a bit farther in Firebirds fluff-

[Fangbo] Immediately looks at the floor-

[Dofta] Pauses in her helping Sam and swallows hard- Um....

[lord Enderman] hello did I interrupt anything

[Doc] It's okay guys, he's friendly-

[Fangbo] Oh. Okay... if you're sure.

[lord Enderman] I didn't mean to scare anyone

[CP] - Fuck off

[Lord Enderman] rude

[CP] - I don't fucking care... Lie you should drink some

[Lie] - Why?

[CP] - Because then sex is more likely to happen

[lord Enderman] -snickers at cp-

[CP] - Shut up or I'll throw you in the bay

[lord Enderman] -puts his hands up- very well i'll shut up

[Dofta] Starts helping Sam put drinks in front of people- Bijou for Lie- [Dry gin, sweet vermouth, green Chartreuse, orange bitters]

Twelve Mile Limit for Doc- [White rum, rye whiskey, brandy, grenadine, lemon juice]

Vancouver for Fangbo- [Gin, sweet vermouth, Benedictine, orange bitters]

Diamondback for Cp - [Rye whiskey, applejack, green Chartreuse]

Humble Pie for Firebird- [Vodka, Aperol, lemon juice, club soda]

Snowball for Dofta - [Hypnotiq, coconut vodka] 

Cup of chocolate milk for Cn.

[CN] - Milk!

[Doc] Examines the reddish drink-Very creative! You two should really sit down and make some notes. 

[Sam] Is just beaming

[Doc] And LE you don't have to shut up, he says that to everyone.

[Dofta] I like making drinks, I just don't have much of a tolerance. [the touchie wine has basically worn off]

[lord Enderman] -sits down at one of the bar stools-

[Lie] - Neither do I...

[Fangbo] I do, it's nothing to be proud of really.

Sam] Is gesturing to the enderman to see if he wants or can even have anything

[Lord Enderman] just something small

[CP] Chugs his drink in one go-

[Lie] Sips her drink a little-

[Sam] Hmmm.... - He mixes a B-52 and slides the small glass over. [Kahlua, Irish Cream, Grand Marnier] The shot is distincly layered in three colors.

[Lord Enderman] interesting how it has layers -downs the shot-

[Doc] He's just showing off now.

[lord Enderman] very much so but if you got the skill show it off

[Doc] I'll drink to that. Want a taco? There's still some left.

[lord Enderman] I haven't have one in a long time I vary much would thank you doc

[Doc] Slides the big platter over where he can reach it. - Are you guys settling in nicely? I haven't seen hide or hair of you lately.

[Fangbo] So is he like head ender or something?

[lord Enderman] yes we are we have a nice house we put together and no well I was on the seed I came from it a way the mobs where out of control and me and other lord and ladies kept them working but we have nothing to do here so we just relax

[Fangbo] Ah, so you're from a different seed. 

[Doc] We take in all kinds. Anyone who needs refuge. I'm always extra grateful for the ones who don't constantly pick fights.

[CP] - Liiiiiiiiie

[Lie] - No CP

[Doc] He's just trying to make best use of the time while all the little ones are occupied.

[Fangbo] It just occured to me that I've likely way overshot my lunch break and should probably be getting back.

[Dofta] Holds her tail, not wanting to give it up- But I want to come visit again.

[Lie] - It's probably only been a couple minutes out there. And you are absolutely welcome to visit again

[Dofta] Thank you. I want to meet all the dragons too!

[Fangbo] Are you sure? -grins- It's awfullly easy to lose track of time playing minecraft.

[Lie] - Next time Dofta, and yes Fangbo, because we haven't been in the bar THAT long

[lord Enderman] -puts out an old pocket watch- this should be running at normal speed of the other world you can check

[Fangbo] Looks at the watch- fuck.... I don't remember what time it was when I left. But they'll still be missing us. And with that damn officer hanging around...

[CP] - So long as she doesn't go in the office you should be fine

[Dofta] Yeah, thank goodness someone has to let you in...

[Lie] - Speaking of, CP? Mind letting them out?

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] I can do it!

[Doc] Though.... I'll probably have to do it outside...do you have a lot of stuff on your desk? 

[Fangbo] Suspicious - why?

[CP] Snickers a little-

[lord Enderman] -look at doc curiously-

[Doc] I'm not as... elegant at it as Cp....

[CP] - Your way is stupid

[Doc] Scowls- bite me Cp.

[Fangbo] I'm with you, if he thinks it's stupid, I want to see.

[Dofta] Okay... Bye Sam. It was nice hanging out with you guys.

[CP] Motions to Sam for more booze-

[Sam] Just passes him a whiskey bottle knowing he'll just drink it all anyway.

[Doc] Stalks outside and transforms, xe rears back and headbutts the air, cracking a passage into reality through Fangbo's computer.

[Fangbo] WHOAH!

[Dofta] That was neat!

[Fangbo] Thanks Doc.

[Lie] Comes out to see them off as well-

[Fangbo] Waves before climbing through the irregular hole.

[Dofta] Hugs her tail to herself one last time before departing. their forms shifting back to normal as they pass.

[Doc] Uses hir tail fluff like a brush to close over the hole.

[Lie] - Well, it was nice having lunch with you Doc, but I think I should tend to CP now

[Steve] Arrives at Lies house with his skeletal brother Gold in tow- 

[Steve] Tries to get the guards attention so they aren't startled

[Winston] Can be heard banging in the workroom as he tends to his sword-

-The guards stand aside for the two visitors-

[Gold] at them- we're looking for Winston? 

[Spider] - He's in the workroom

[Gold] Thank you-Xe signs to Steve because they've never been in Lies house before. 

[Steve] Motions them to follow- it's this way 

[Winston] Is taking a sharpening stone to his blade-

[Steve] Winston? 

[Winston] Looks up from his work- Oh, hello

[Gold] - is acting as a translator- 

[Steve] Takes out a piece of paper, - I have a small proposition for you, it might annoy Cp but also restore some sense of normalcy for him. Are you interested in helping? 

[Winston] Puts his sword down- What is it?

[Gold] Waves to Steve- go ahead- 

[Steve] Takes out a dog eared piece of paper- I found this while tidying up. - it's a piece of Cps paperwork and it's obviously old

[Winston] Holds his hand out to see the paper-

[Gold] Thumbs at Steve and speaks directly to Winston- he made copies, like forms with blanks to fill in with comments and stuff like this one. 

[Steve] Passes the page, it's nothing special- judging by where it was I must have dropped it one of the times he yelled at me for doing his paperwork

[Winston] Looks over the paper- You wish for me to pass these out to the others?

[Steve] smiles- Yeah, let's make it a little meeting. Everyone can scribble something and I'll deliver it. 

[Gold] speaking in a way Steve can't understand- Regular little griefer, isn't he? 

[Winston] - In a small way, yes. But honestly I can't think of anything the mobs would be complaining about right now...

[Gold] translating- 

[Steve] Well they don't have to be complaints, they can give positive feedback too

[Gold] chuckles- it could be funny 'the weather is too darn nice here!'

[Winston] - True, alright, I'll pass these out, but it may take them some time to decide what to write

[Steve] Awww, okay. I was really hoping to deliver them myself though. He's at the bar right now and I wish I had an emerald for all the times he's done his paperwork there. 

[Winston] - Well you could help if you wanted

[Gold] passes it along with an oh dear for Winstons ears only- 

[Steve] Sure! I'd love to help! 

[Winston] - Most should be around the property

[Steve] takes out a stack of pages and several quills and splits them between himself and Winston- I'll keep my brother by me to prevent any misunderstandings.

[Winston] - Understood

[Steve] Do we need to explain it to them? Or are they used to this already? 

[Gold] is following and listening

[Winston] - It's a bit different then what they're used to, but just let them know to bring the paper's to me

[Steve] I'm all over it!- heads out into the yard and towards a couple of Blazes 

[Gold] shakes hir head- 

[Winston] - Well, this should be interesting

[Steve] is holding the stack of papers with the quills- excuse me? I brought some comment cards for you guys to fill out for your boss. Nothing intense. 

-The blazes give him a very confused look-

[Gold] it's mostly for your master. My brother here is looking to distract him with a bit of normalcy 

[Blaze] - But we have nothing to comment...

[Gold] Well humor him then. Say something nice

[Blaze] - ... Like, what?

[Gold] waves hir hands helplessly - surely you can think of something? Lie seems to have a pretty nice house. You guys are comfortable right? 

[Blaze] - It's alright...

[Steve] is looking hopeful but it's obvious Gold is a bit flabbergasted

-The blazes just float there awkwardly-

[Steve] Well? 

[Gold] signs to Steve- They're kind of ambivalent...

[Steve] Makes a disappointed face- well... They could ask for whatever might boost morale a bit? 

[Blaze] - Knowing the master and mistress are safe is more than enough

[Gold] You could say that.. I think it would make at least Lie feel cared about. 

[Steve] are you sure you don't want anything? 

-They both nod-

[Gold] Looks at Steve, who is genuinly disappointed and talks in a way his brother can't understand. - Just make something up. Even if it's small, please. He just wants to suprise Cp. You have no idea how many times he got screamed at for doing Cp's paperwork to help him out. Delivering it undone would be symbolic at least.

[Blaze] - We just... Don't know what to say...

-A rather large black spider begins approaching, curious as to what's going on-

[Gold] Adopting a slightly pleading tone, tries to explain to the spider as well- just because we're mobs doesn't mean we can't be a little bit creative. Just write from the hearts. 

[Steve] Catches on to Golds slight distress. - it doesn't have to be much. Even a small sentence would do. 

[Eliza] - There's no need to tell me, I'm his spider general. And one reason they're not sure what to do is because they can't write...

[Gold] Then I'll scribe for them. 

[Eliza] - Do you wish to be the official they go to for this? If they only have one person to go to for this, it will be easier for them

[Gold] isn't that Winstons job? 

[Eliza] - It mob had a single mob they would make reports to, and then that mob would pass the complaints to the generals. Us generals would then pass them on to Winston."

[Gold] Relays the information to Steve- 

[Steve] I guess? If you want too. I mean, Violet can take care of Karen. Just be careful with all the running back and forth between her house and the castle. I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything. 

[Gold] signs to Steve- They can always tell one of the riders to come get me. 

[Steve] Good point. It's up to you. 

[Gold] Nods to Eliza- I'll do it. If I'm needed just tell one of the skeletal riders that protect the town. 

[Eliza] - I will- She then gives the command to the blazes who get a bit more alert and turn towards Gold- I will let the others know

[Gold] Hands her the stack of papers. - Should we wait here?

[Eliza] - If you wish, I'll pass these out quickly- She takes the paper and is quickly seeking out the other mobs

[Steve] Are you okay with having a sort of job? Cp's mobs are really organized. 

[Gold] Shrugs and signs- If I start to hate it I'll tell him to either pay me or stuff it.

[Steve] Chuckles-

-After several minutes Eliza returns-

[Eliza] - Give it a bit of time and you'll have the paper's back. The other generals have been alerted as well

[Gold] Leans against the wall and fingers hir sweater, suddenly making a startled face. 

[Steve] What is it? 

[Gold] Sad face and sticks a bony finger through a little snag hole-

[Eliza] - Do you need something repaired?

[Gold] Just a small snag 

[Steve] I can fix it.

[Gold] indicates the sun over head-

[Eliza] - Allow me

[Steve] Oh! right! - He pulls out some wood blocks and makes an overhang from the wall to keep Gold in deep shadow- 

[Gold] Passes the garment to Eliza curiously-

[Eliza] Takes the article in her front most legs while the rest beginning passing spider string up from her sphincter. She weaves the silken thread through the hole, filling it in nicely and mixing it with a bit of the wool already there. It doesn't take her long and when finished the spot seems to shimmer like actual gold.- I apologize for how crude it looks, normally I'd have human hands to work on this

[Gold] No, that looks nice- 

[Steve] Hey it's all glittery. 

[Gold] Wait? Human hands? Are you a shapeshifter?

[Eliza] - The Master gave us generals more human like forms to help distinguish us quickly. He's been working to reestablish it for us. I usually have the body and legs of a spider, but the upper body of a human

[Steve] Listens to Gold relaying- Wait I know you! We talked at the coronation. 

[Gold] You do know that my master, The Lord of Tears can transform other beings easily right? He could fix you.

[Eliza] - Yes, we did speak at the coronation. And there's no need for somebody else to transform us, our Master is already about half way through. He just hasn't changed any of us yet so he can do it all at once

[Gold] Is adjusting hir sweater- Just offering. 

[Steve] If you ever want a kitting buddy Eliza, I love soft crafts.

[Eliza] - It is a relaxing activity

[Steve] So is everybody getting cozy in Lie's house? Do you need any more pillows or blankets or anything?

[Eliza] - No, most are comfortable outside

-A few mobs nervously approach and offer paper's to Gold-

[Steve] Notices and smiles, unsure how they feel about Steves in general- 

[Gold] Takes them with a smile as well, even giving some little salutes and bending down to take pages from the shorter mobs-

[Eliza] - It shouldn't be long before you have the rest of your papers. I need to go and check on my webs

[Gold] Are you just making hammocks or trying to catch actual prey?

[Eliza] - Nests, for what few spiders I have left

[Gold] I'm sorry for your loss as a general and a mother then.

[Eliza] Her body tilts down a little- Yes, hopefully I'll be able to have more someday...

[Steve] Wait... Is there something wrong with you? Or do you just need a male spider?

[Eliza] - A suitable mate is always necessary

[Gold] I don't usually hang out with other types of mobs, but if I meet anyone decent I'll let you know. 

[Steve] Same.

[Eliza] Laughs a little- Thank you

[Steve] Has a disturbing thought - are you going to kill them afterwards?

[Eliza] - No! What sort of barbaric practice would that be?!

[Steve] Jumps a little - Doc tried to tell me about Black widows. I was just checking-

[Gold] Forgive him, he doesn't have much contact with the mobs. His brine has never attempted to rule or recruit them.

[Eliza] - I see- Looks at Gold- So why are you with him then if he hasn't had much contact?

-Some more mobs bring up papers-

[Gold] Thumbs at Steve who looks at him curiously. - There are thirteen of us skeletons. Eight are trap horse riders. We made a treaty with him in particular, protection from the sun in exchange for our friendship. Then we found out later we are actually related. Because he is Herobrine's priest as well as his lover; we also obey his brine.

[Eliza] - I see, well, it appears you almost have all your papers now... But I must ask, how are you related?

[Gold] We are all Steves. He is the youngest. That is why he calls us his brothers and we do the same for him.

[Eliza] - How interesting...

[Steve] Thanks the little group of mobs and Eliza in particular- 

[Gold] We'll go deliver this then.

[Eliza] - Be careful, the Master is already stressed as is

[Steve] It's okay. I get the impression he likes yelling at me.

[Eliza] See's them off before returning to what she had been doing-

[Steve] Rushes off towards the bar with Gold following at a more relaxed pace-

[CP] Is absolutely drunk and cuddling his wife-

[Doc] Is relaxing in a booth with hir drink when Steve scoots inside with Gold in tow- 

[Gold] Does a little fistbump with Sam and plunks onto a stool- 

[Steve] Cp!

[CP] Muffled since he's pressed himself into Lie's hair- What?

[Steve] Huge grin- I brought you a present!

[Doc] Eyebrow-

[CP] - Not interested

[Steve] Are you suuuure?

[CP] - Yes!- Much more quietly- Just wanna cuddle wife...

[Lie] - What is it Steve?

[Steve] This! - He thumps down the small pile of papers triumphantly. - And I didn't do them! These are right from your mobs and in the old format too!

[CP] Starts growling- There's no point to that when there are few enough mobs for me to deal with personally

[Steve] I thought it might help you get back in the swing of things... Being in charge and all. 

[Doc] Grins- you might need to start doing it anyway with that pack of noobs you picked up.

[CP] - Shut up!

[Lie] - Noobs?

[Gold] There are noobs on the server? That doesn't sound good. Are noobs contagious?

[Lie] - Noob means New, Doc what are you talking about?

[Doc] I assisted Cp in picking up some new recruits.

[Steve] From here?

[Doc] No.... from your seed...

[Steve] WHAT? 

[Gold] Ummm. 

[Doc] It's okay! We didn't take any undeads, and only about 20 in total.

[CP] - Doc made me do it

[Steve] Somehow I don't believe that....

[CP] - Just ask them

[Doc] I offered you fucker!

[CP] - And then you insisted so I'd do it

[Steve] His eyes flick back and forth like he's reading and it's obvious TLOT is talking to him mentally-

[Doc] Come on, you don't really care do you? As long as he doesn't take them back there.

[Lie] Has just buried her face in her hands-

[Steve] I guess not...

[Doc] It's just a few mobs. He'll take care of them.

[Steve] TLOT is annoyed with you but he'll get over it. 

[Gold] Hey Cp, just a heads up, Eliza gave me a job.

[CP] - What is it?

[Gold] Offical scribe for your mobs, at least while you're here- points at the paperwork.

[CP] Groans-

[Lie] - Come on, you know they mean well

[Steve] Yeah. I thought... being mad at me might perk you up too. 

[Doc] That's actually really considerate of you Steve.

[Lie] - Just give it a couple of days Steve, by then he should be done coding

[Steve] Coding? 

[Doc] He's working on making the generals humanish shapes again. 

[Steve] Oh yeah, Eliza told us about that.

[CP] - Yeah, I've got her and Winston down, working on Magnolia next

[Doc] That's going to be a challenge since she's basically a cube otherwise....

[CP] - Relax, I know what I'm doing

[Doc] Leans back- Oh I trust you, I know you've done it all before. 

[Steve] Settles down on a stool and Sam slides him a few tacos. He crunches noisily- Did I miss a party?

[Lie] - A couple of Notch's coworkers stopped by to give him a warning and then CP got annoyed and dragged them in

[Steve] grins- So just an average day.


	308. The Tomb, Candy Gift, Buff Pigs, Bad Enders

\- The cage is quiet. The offensive plant is drooping, staring sightlessly into the middle-distance from it's position on the chandelier high above the patterned floor. Far below, a little thread of blackness is wending it's way along the small divots and textures on the floor. The plant stirs a little, sensing something amiss but unable to detect it. The bit of liquid seems to hesitate and then slip soundlessly under one of the consoles. It feels around what's contained within and finds nothing of interest, just animals and broken AIs. It uses the cover of a small shadow to dart under the other one, sensing something more promising within. It probes at the mechanism, looking for an opening. It's still unusued to being in this digital place, and the instructions it's been recieving are hard to hear. But it's tired of chasing shadows and smells in this vast jungle of squares. It settles in to wait for a chance. 

[Traveler] Stalks into the cage sometime later. She's still a bit angry over her new scar and needs some time to herself. With relative ease, she opens the way into the seed that generated her and never notices the intruder that follows her within. The portal opens into a desert and she gives a sigh of relief at being away from everyone else.

-At her feet the bit of oily liquid silently latches onto the back of her shoe and goes along for the ride. 

[Traveler] Walks long into the night, the occasional hostile mob noting her and usually shying away. As dawn is breaking over the hills, she spots a structure half buried in the sand and walks towards it curiously.

-The obsidian stone walls and small columns stand out starkly against the yellow sand; but there's a glimmer of something lighter within. 

[Traveler] Curiously sneaks inside, minding her footing for any possible traps. 

-The glimmer was quartz. Someone lovingly lined the inside walls and flooring with the pure white mineral of the Nether. At the back of the building is a stone bath of sorts, an empty vessel large enough to hold a person and raised on a modest dias. The detail that causes her breath to catch in her throat is around it though. A section of weeping obsidian, like a black stain across the pristine floor on one side of the dias. 

[Traveler] Carefully skirting around it, they look down into the basin and sigh. It's empty, and likely has been for a very very long time. She swings her torch around the darkened space and pauses in front of a tablet hung on the wall.The image is strange, a lovely woman with her hands outstretched to the viewer, and the placid face of a pig. The eyes seem to ensnare Traveler, soft, and almost pleading. On a whim she removes the tablet from the wall and stows it in her inventory. There's a slight humming noise now that the wind has died down and she finds herself walking around the small space, listening intently.

[Traveler] Finds the source of the sound, it's coming from a small blank section of wall and she explores every nookmfor a button or a trick before simply chipping out a hole with a pickaxe. The light and heat spill out of the hole suddenly, the purply sparkles like spits of burning fat as they pop away from the walled off nether portal. She hisses in disgust and backs away. 

-Sensing the nearness of the opening into the chaotic realm of the nether, the bit of sludge melts off her boot and flows into the hole in the wall, melting into the shadows around the black framed portal. 

[Traveler] Lobs the stone pickaxe into the portal and it makes a small flash as it teleports away at the boundry. She checks the space again for anything hidden and hurries back outside. 

-The pick lands with a crunch in a patch of soul sand and theres a yelp as a figure that was walking by narrowly avoids it.

-A hand reaches down and grasps the pickaxe, it's pink and humanoid and very much alive. It was pure kismet for the pigman to be in that place at that time. Away from the tiny village in it's fortified corner of the Nether. The creature looks back at the huts, the black carapaces that make the small roofs and reflect the muted glow of the lava that flowed freely down the soaring bedrock wall. He turns over the pick and walks unsteadily in the direction it seems to have come form. High on the face of a pillar of netherrack, he spots the tinest purple glow through a crack. He makes his way up the face and removes another block to make the frame more visible. Something is calling him forward towards the ocillating surface and he moves into the light without hesitating. 

-On the other side the darkness and sudden chill is disorienting, and he blinks, trying to get his small eyes to focus. Then shrieks in sudden panic as something wet slaps into his face from the ceiling, and slithers around his neck. It's no more then a thread, encircling his throat, but he knows in some inexplicable way that it can become more like a wire that will slice his head clean from his shoulders if he does not obey. 

-It's not what the thing is used to controlling, and something so unsubtle would likely frustrate it's master, but there are no other good options... at the moment...

[Lie] Had felt the unease of her pod and heads down to the cage. She finds the door open and she steps inside to investigate. The cage is empty, but her pod quickly comes down to greet her- Hey, what's wrong?- The pod cannot accurately give a sense of what's wrong, only that it was something it couldn't see. Lie walked the room and looked at the consoles but couldn't find anything wrong. She shakes her head a little and decides that if something went through into one of the seeds that wasn't supposed to, then she should probably close the door. She wrote a quick note in a book and placed it by the door, stating that anybody who did get stuck in the cage should call for one of the psychic brines before she left the cage and shut the door

[Doc] Sneaks out of the castle early in the morning and trots out into the desert with a lumpy bag. Xe transforms and headbutts a hole in the world. The rank smell of old blood that flows out of the portal nearly sends hir into a coughing fit and xe holds hir nose with hir paws to stay quiet. The dragon sniffs at the hole to see if it's clear on the other side and reaches in with one paw, up-ending the bag on the floor in front of the tv. There are several boxes and one rather large, potted rosebush clunks out as well. Holding hir breath xe closes the hole again and then takes massive gulps of the clean desert air while coughing as the stench clears.

[Strangled] Had been in just the next room over and panics a bit at the sight of the rosebush before running to get Slender-

-all of the boxes have names, Slender, Trender, Sally, Ej, and the rosebush has a tag indicating it's for Offender.

[Slender] Walks in and looks at the mess in front of the tv and sighs before grabbing the rosebush and transporting it to his brother's proxies place since he has a strict no roses rule for in the house. He gathers the rest of the gifts and reads the tags before taking and distributing them, leaving them in the rooms-

[Sally] Wakes up with a little yawn, she looks around and spots the present at the end of her bed. She crawls over the bed and opens the gift-

-The box is full of different types of colorful candy from Yaunfen's seed. 

[Polybius] Happens to walk by Slender-

[Sally] Gasps happily and starts devouring the candy happily-

[Slender] - Morning Polybius

[Polybius] Good morning sir... - He looks a bit peaky. He's obviously not feeling well.

[Slender] - What's wrong?

[Polybius] Grumbles, his voice is low- I need an adaptor... The one I was using is missing. I think I left it in the kitchen.

[Slender] - You could check BENJAMIN's room, he does have a collection of items

[Polybius] Last time I went in someone elses room you yelled at me, and I know he's not here right now.

[Slender] - Yes, but if it is a desperate need, then entering his room is understandable

[Polybius] Thank you - He pauses - Did we get mail?

[Slender] - Apparently, from the Doctor if Strangled is to be believed

[Polybius] Huh? Did Strangled fight with the little twerp too?

[Slender] - He and his brothers were all at the Doctors home until he came back with me

[Polybius] Do we trust them? They seem kind flakey.

[Slender] - I'm not sure yet

[Polybius] Yeah. I've heard a few things that made me wonder too. Mostly Ej's incessent complaining.

[Slender] - Yes, he's having some difficulty readjusting. The organs must be cooked now for him to consume them. Although there was a package for him as well

[Polybius] And you just gave to him? You're sure it's not something to make him worse? Wait, so that one is for you? You should open it. Make sure it's safe.

[Slender] - If it will help put you at ease- Slender carefully unwraps the gift

-It's a rather large jar of white powder with a small note, and a smaller packet wrapped in tissue paper beside it. 

[Polybius] His tv goes white for a second, - is that fucking cocaine?

[Slender] Reads the note-

-Bone meal for the healing pod plant-

[Slender] - Relax Polybius, it's simply powdered bone

[Polybius] Is craning to see the other packet - I don't know... I don't trust these young digital types...

[Slender] Unwraps the other packet-

-It's a very soft tie in a deep reddish maroon with black lines. It's a pattern of netherbrick- 

[Polybius] Kiss-ass... or it's a trick.

[Slender] - I would suspect the first suggestion considering how terrified of me they are

[Polybius] Mean chuckle - Good, then they aren't entirely stupid. I still think we should check on the others though.

[Sally] Slams open her door and goes running down the stairs towards the kitchen-

[Polybius] Small electrical noise as he's instinctually drawn to the sound and looks that direction-

[Slender] - Sally? I'm over here

[Sally] Comes running back up, her face covered in sugar- Papa!

[Slender] - ... Perhaps I should have at least vetted hers...

[Polybius] Oh geeze... let me guess? Candy?

[Sally] - Lots and lots!

[Polybius] Gives Slender an expectant look. - Should I go kick their ass?

[Slender] - No, leave them be. I'll speak to Splender about it- He turns to leave- If you wish to check on the others then go ahead, I'm going to clean up Sally

[Polybius] Hurries as best he can to Trender's room and taps-

[Trender] Opens the door, a bit irritated, he's got several measuring tapes around his houlders and several fabrics in his tendrils- What is it?

[Polybius] I heard the Doctor sent you something, did you open it already?

[Trender] - Not yet, no

[Polybius] Could you? Just to ease my mind? I need to check on Ej too. I don't trust this Doctor at all.

[Trender] - Oh very well, come on in

[Polybius] Slinks in. His screen is full of eyes as he scans the room for the package.

[Trender] Had placed the package on a desk and he now does and picks it up before opening it-

-As the box is opened a bit of light spills from it- 

[Polybius] Swears - It's making light?! Is it radioactive?!!!

[Trender] Pulls the item out-

-It's roll of fabric that been used on a crafting table and given a blank enchantment. The color is a pale purple but it's shimmering like enchanted armor does with whites and darker purples. 

[Polybius] AAARGH.

[Trender] - How interesting, I believe I saw something like this on Splender's coat the last few times I saw him

[Polybius] Goes blue screen for a moment. - It's okay?

[Trender] - Yes

[Polybius] Huffs and goes to leave - I'm still going to check on Ej....

[EJ] Is still asleep-

[Polybius] Sees the box outside Ejs door and grabs it with a growl, bumping a bunch of his dangling wires against the door-

[EJ] Rolls over- Fuck off!

[Polybius] Rips th box open aggressively and is shocked on the object inside- FFFFFUUUUUCK

[EJ] Groans and rolls out of bed, not even bothering with his mask he opens the door- What the fuck are you doing outside my door?

[Polybius] Motherfucking Doctor asshole! - He's clutching his hand and the box is on the floor-

[EJ] Looks in the box-

-It's another glitched compass like the one Doc made for Ej to shock-stimulate his guts. They assumed the pervious one might need a recharge or have gotten lost or damaged in the normal chaos of the manor.

[EJ] - Oh joy, another one of those things

[Polybius] What the fuck is it?! It shocked me!

[EJ] - Something to help my new guts

[Polybius] It's not some kind of mean joke?

[EJ] - Unfortunately, would be less annoying if it were

[Polybius] Still seems annoyed. His hand obviously needs attention, it's a bit burnt.

[EJ] - Do I need to fix your hand?

[Polybius] Growls - Maybe... - He gives the box a bit of a kick, not enough to move it. He's just being petulant.

[EJ] - I'll get some cream

[Polybius] I still want to go beat them up...

[EJ] - Pretty sure we all do

[Polybius] Then why hasn't it happened?

[EJ] - Mostly because CP is there, and Splender

[Polybius] -And Splender likes everyone... Pfft...

[EJ] - And will absolutely destroy you if you hurt one of his friends

[Polybius] Grumbles-

[Endrea] Is out flying with Ashe in the early morning. She could feel that the day seemed like it was going to be a hotter one and so the cooler morning air was currently perfect for flying. Ashe glides under his mother in the protection of her wings as he scans the ground below for signs of endermen-

[Ashe] - Mama? What are we doing?

[Endrea] - Well, you are technically the ender dragon for this seed, thus the wild enders are your enders. I don't know what sort of relationship your predecessor had with them however, so I don't know if they will obey you

[Steffan] Is walking down below with a pick over his shoulder and Enderbro loping along behind him. 

[Enderbro] Sees them and waves excitedly-

[Ashe] - Mama look!

[Endrea] Glances down- Would you like to go say hi?

[Ashe] Nods and glides down, landing near the duo-

[Steffan] Oh hey Endrea, and Ashe? You've grown since I saw you last. 

[Enderbro] Sweet flying googles!

[Ashe] - Yeah! Mama and I are looking for my enders!

[Enderbro] You found one! Yay you!

[Steffan] Laughs a bit - yeah, bro was never close with Jean anyway.

[Endrea] - Well, the reason is that technically all the wild ones on this seed are Ashe's...- She lands carefully, trying not to knock over any tree's

[Enderbro] Tps to her and hugs one of her front legs- 

[Steffan] Oh? Are you going to try and show em who's boss?

[Ashe] - We don't know

[Endrea] - We don't know what their relation with their previous dragon was like, and last time Ashe ran into them they did attack him- She reaches down and nuzzles Bro

[Enderbro] They're majorly uncool. Meanies! 

[Steffan] Rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. -Yeah... bro's come to my defense more then a few times.

[Endrea] - Well hopefully we can figure out why and maybe put a stop to it

[Steffan] I thought the native brine wanted the mobs to be wild?

[Enderbro] Walks over to Ashe nodding-

[Endrea] - Well yes, he does, but there's also usually a natural pecking order as well

[Ashe] Sniffs at Bro-

[Enderbro] Giggles- Guess what I got?

[Steffan] I get it. 

[Ashe] - What?

[Enderbro] More then one pocket slot! 

[Steffan] Mutters - just so you can carry even more junk around-

[Ashe] - Really!? Wow!

[Endrea] Humms happily at the two-

[Steffan] Yeah. Doc worked on him for the umpteenth time. 

[Enderbro] Stands on his head excitedly- I got candy for being good at the Doctors too!

[Ashe] - Candy is always good!

[Endrea] - That's wonderful bro

[Enderbro] And other Steve gave me extra ghast tears for it too! 

[Steffan] Kill me....

[Endrea] - Ghast tears?

[Steffan] Massages his forehead - He has a sort of swear jar. When it's full he can request some kind of treat. It's some kind of child psycological thing.

[Endrea] - I see... Does GK often take advantage of this?

[Steffan] Yeeeeeeeeessssssss.....

[Enderbro] I got a hat!

[Ashe] - I wanna see!

[Enderbro] Rights himself and pulls a huge sombrero out of his inventory and puts it on his head. - I'm fashionable!

[Ashe] Laughs happily-

[Enderbro] And GK taught me a dance!

[Steffan] NO. Do not do the dance!

[Endrea] - Dance?

[Enderbro] Must dance! 

[Steffan] No! I have no idea where he got the idea, but it's aggravating!

[Ashe] - I wanna see!

[Enderbro] Pulls out a fish. It's one of the candy fish from Yaunfen's seed and perfectly dry. It's green and gummy looking- 

[Steffan] Looks ready to bolt- Bro....

[Ashe] Watches curiously-

[Enderbro] Does a rather German looking dance involving stamping his feet and slapping his knees and lightly smacking Steffan in the face with the fish- 

[Steffan] I hate you.

[Endrea] Can't help but laugh a little-

[Ashe] Laughs loudly-

[Enderbro] Finishes his dance and hops easily over Steffan who's now pouting. - Ta da!

[Endrea] - That was very good bro

[Enderbro] Thanks big mama! - He takes a sweeping bow-

[Ashe] Perks a little as he hears an enderman teleport nearby-

[Steffan] Goes on the alert instantly and switches his pick for a sword- 

[Enderbro] Perks a little and then slow blinks as he instantly forgets why he stopped dancing.

[Endrea] Stands over them in a more protective stance for a brief moment before relaxing- It's alright, it's one of mine

[Steffan] Oh! Okay. - He puts the sword away but stays on the empty slot next to it. 

[Enderbro] Decides to stand near Ashe like a one person honor guard in his sombrero

[Endrea] - Would you like me to ask one of them to help protect you Steffan? They can help keep the other mobs away

[Enderbro] But he's got me! I can VOOP with him aaaaand gone!

[Endrea] - Alright, Ashe and I should be going now though

[CP] Is watching Blake try and wrangle the new blazes which are wandering around the fenced in area they are in-

[TLOT] Is walking by with Steve and stops to look.

[Steve] How come they're fenced in Cp?

[CP] - Because otherwise they'll wander and I don't think you want them getting into your village...

[Blake] Is getting very irritated with the blazes-

[Steve] I thought they were...? OH. These are the new ones, right?

[TLOT] Looks slightly perturbed.

[CP] - Yup, and I'm enjoying Blake's frustration

[TLOT] Still haven't forgiven him huh?

[-CP] - Not since he's decided to start trying again

[TLOT] He really wants your ass. Do we need to find him a mate or is it just you specifically he wants to bugger?

[CP] - Well he did occasionally used to fuck Giselle as well...

[Blake] Has to catch a fire charge that one of the new blaze's launches towards him-

[TLOT] Makes a face and replies mentally- I'm glad that particular problem is no longer relevant at least....

[CP] - Yeah...- He snorts as one of the new blazes just becomes completely confused at what Blake is trying to tell him

[Steve] I always got the impression that the nonhumanoid mobs on our seed weren't too bright...

[CP] - A few seem to have some inkling of intelligence...

[Steve] Karen is at least as smart as a cat or dog.

[CP] - Yeah... But this is pretty entertaining to watch

[TLOT] It is pretty funny. I can taste his rather toasty irritation. How are the other new recruits faring? I don't even know exactly what you took. Just that there were only twenty of them.

[CP] - Eliza's at least got the newer spiders listening to her, I've got Winston working with your pigman who surprisingly seem more intelligence than strength based

[TLOT] That's... well, I'm not going to say anything bad about them. One specific quirk of theres spared me a lot of suffering in the Nether.

[CP] - Which was?

[TLOT] They're fastitiously tidy. If you die in the Nether on my seed they'll push the bodies into the lava. It gave me a chance to heal when critically injured rather then just lie there helpless. It's also why the Wither skeleton undeads are burnt and black. They're the hostile Steves that made it to the Nether.

[CP] - Well, either way they're easier to handle than my other ones. It means I won't have to fight them over and over again for dominance

[Steve] That's good at least. It's too small a house to have people constantly bickering

[Blake] Shouts in alarm as one of the blaze's tries to hug him-

[Steve] Awwww! Friendly blazes. So cute.

[CP] - Yeah... Really not army material...

[Steve] Shrugs- Maybe they're good at something else? No one has ever tried to teach them stuff, at least not that I know of.

[CP] - We'll see

[TLOT] I notice that Blake is still, well, Blaz-y?

[CP] - Yeah, I'm just taking a bit of a break from coding, I've almost got it finished though

[TLOT] I'm still willing to help. You know my way is quicker.

[CP] - Nope, not happening

[Steve] So.... how was the paperwork? Are they decently happy here at least?

[CP] - I still haven't gotten to that...

[Steve] You haven't even read any of it? - Wilts a little.

[CP] - I'VE BEEN BUSY!

[Doc] Darts out of the castle and sneaks along the shoreline, what xe's about to do is risky, but xe's more confident in hir own abilities then ever before. Xe stops in the playroom beside the water and shears off a large chunk of tail fluff before putting it in the farthest corner. The dragon takes a deep breath and charges forward, breaking a hole into someplace rather familiar. They emerge into Cp's old study in the Nether.

-The place is unnervingly quiet without any mobs, things are growing dusty and the only sound is the occasional bloop from the lava far below-

[Doc] Sniffs around a little before scuttling down a hallway. Xe's nosing doors open and peeking inside. When xe reaches the kitchen, the dragon spots the coffeemaker still on the dusty counter and takes it.

-There's a bit of a crumbling sound as a bit of nether brick falls off the exterior of the building-

[Doc] Hurries along, searching for one room in particular. Though xe does stop to donkey-kick the steel door to Lie's old cell out of the wall.

-There's a slight shift to the energy in the air-

[Doc] Notices and mutters- Still hanging around huh? Fine by me. I'll steal what I want right out from under your horribly mangled nose. - They move a little faster now-

[Harvestman] His energy is coming closer at a casual pace, as if he isn't concerned by Doc's presence at all-

[Doc] Finds the room xe wants and makes a hole in the wall to get into it more easily. The stone table is as it was, but the shelves around it that once contained the healing potions are all smashed or empty. They grab the stone table, still infused with Lie's healing blooms, and wrench it off the floor-

[Harvestman] Enters the building, his pace quickening-

[Doc] Stows the table and charges back down the hallway, sensing the change in pressure. - Good thing I'm faster then you.- Their paws pound the netherbrick as they get closer and dart into a fresh portal in the middle of the study, their tail accidently knocking the desk and chair over. The dragon skids in the small area on the other side and accordians into the back wall of the playroom with an unpleasant thud as the aperture closes behind them and is swallowed over by the firewall. 

[Deer] See's Doc return and types into the chat- Love? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Hit my head, but I'm okay- Xe's putting the fluff back on hir tail-

[Deer] - If you say so... Where did you go?

[Doc] Chuckles- I just nipped out to steal something. It was dumb, but you know I gotta indulge in the occasional grief just to clear my head. - Xe hops onto the roof of the room and takes off towards the town. -

[CP] Has herded the new blazes into the safety of a stone shelter until tomorrow-

[Doc] Does a graceful roll in the air over the town and touches down as light as a feather outside Lie's house-

[Lie] Is coming in from the green house-

[Doc] Trots over- Hey Lie!

[Lie] - Doc! Good evening!

[Doc] Is grinning like xe's done something naughty - How are the plants faring?

[Lie] - Well, do you need something?

[Doc] Just looking for Cp.

[Lie] - Um, I think he's out back...- She's a bit suspicious

[Doc] Does a little bow and then gophers a bit to see if he's visible- Thank you.

[CP] Is heading back towards the house from the direction of the horse pen-

[Doc] Hey Cp?

[CP] - What?

[Doc] Heads towards him- You busy?

[Lie] Starts following Doc-

[CP] - ... Not at the moment...

[Doc] I brought you something. And I pissed off your NOTCH.

[CP] - What did you do now?

[Lie] - You did what?

[Doc] Stole something out from under his nose. Really just being a Herobrine in general. Mostly symbolic.

[CP] - Did you get his sword?

[Doc] Well.... no. Even if I could take it, I'd destroy it rather then bring it onto the server.

[Lie] - So what did you bring?

[Doc] This- Xe pulls out the table and sets it on the ground-

[CP] - Why do you have that fucking thing?

[Doc] Because it has code from Lie's healing flowers embedded in it, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to have anything with bits of either of your codes left behind where anyone could mess with them.

[Lie] - Doc... That's, very sweet of you. But don't you think it may get more use at your place?

[Doc] Nah. Cp is training mobs. It's inevitable that someone will get hurt sparring.

[CP] - Not Lie or I, and healing stuff will hurt mobs

[Doc] Is thinking a bit loudly - there's always Markus, Cn and Stevie that visit...

[CP] - So?

[Doc] Do you really want me to take it? I can do the same thing I did with this one easily to the quartz tables I already have.

[CP] - There's no need to have it here, we have young dragons that may try crawling on it and I don't know if that may harm them or not

[Doc] Sighs- Okay... It's a bit grim for my decor, but I'll take it if it's a problem.

[Lie] - Don't worry Doc, you'll probably get more use out of it than we will

[Doc] wilts a little before picking up the table and putting it away again. 

[CP] - Are we done here? Lie accepted a dinner invitation from Notch for both of us...

[Doc] Yeah... I guess... It's not any big deal but i have something else that's yours- rummages-

[CP] - Oh what now?

[Doc] Presses the coffee maker into his hands. - Just this.

[CP] - Why the fuck did you grab this?

[Doc] Shrugs- I knew it was yours. The whole fortress is pretty spartan. If I'd seen anything else that was obviously yours, I'd have grabbed it for you.

[CP] - Whatever- He slips it into his inventory

[Doc] I won't trouble you further then, enjoy your nice family meal. I'm gonna head home

[Lie] Goes to CP and takes his hand- Come on, we'll be late if we wait much longer

-It's early morning and the little group of pigmen from TLOT's seed are looking for Cp-

[CP] Is up on the roof, watching Lie tend to her animals as CN tries to help her-

[Francis] Calls up to him - Sir?

[CP] Glances down- Hm? What is it?

[Hoff] Can we speak to you for a moment? We have a curiousity.

[Mouth] Something odd during our patrol.

[CP] - Sure, why not. Not like I have anything planned at the moment- He flies down from the roof

[Francis] Gestures to Hock, who seems a bit intimidated by Cp-

[Hock] We saw the Doctor chasing a zombie Testificate with a glowing apple. It was quite strange.

[CP] Scoffs- Not really that strange actually. Golden apples and a potion of werakness can be used to reverse zombification

-There's a small collective gasp- 

[Baconn] Sir...

[CP] - Yeah, it's usually just used on zombie villagers, but we did also use it on all the kids in the village and others too

[Baconn] But if it works on others... could we... try?

[CP] - You want to try? Why? You may just end up like normal pigs and you wouldn't be fire or lava proof anymore

[Francis] Wilts a little - We are undead though. It's not much of a life.

[Baconn] I would risk it.

[CP] Sighs- I'll see about getting the ingredients, but surely what you have here now is better than what you had before? You have access to books and many other things

[Baconn] Holds out his hands, his stubby fingers are green and the rotting flesh has exposed a bit of bone. - I barely know my name sir. If I was something else before this, I want to know that as well. And if finding out costs me my life, then that will be on my head, not yours.

[CP] - Fine, I'll get the stuff, but I want you to be absolutely positive about what you're doing

[Baconn] I am positive. 

[Hoff] Holds Moth uncertainly

[CP] - Alright, come back tonight and I should have everything you'll need

[Francis] Then we will discuss it as a group in the meantime. Thank you sir.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[CP] Once the pigmen were gone he checks on Lie briefly before teleporting off to the castle to raid Doc's trunks for the materials he'd need-

[Doc] is walking back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and hears him shuffling around. Xe sneaks to the nearest corner and then another and slips up behind him slightly out of reach- hey neighbor, need to borrow a cup of sugar? 

[CP] - Fuck off!- He pulls out a bit of blaze powder

[Doc] Aw, come on. It's really rare for you to just come over on a whim. You must be onto something interesting. 

[CP] - And it's none of your business- He starts on another chest, searching for a spiders eye to ferment

[Doc] looks at the powder - oh are you brewing? It's been forever since I made anything but coffee on mine

[CP] - How many ways do I have to say fuck off?

[Doc] smiles and takes a sip of coffee- You always tell me to fuck off, it's like your way of saying hello. You want a cup? 

[CP] - No!- He finds a spiders eye and pockets it

[Doc] I saw that, you know I'd give you any materials if you just ask. 

[CP] - Go away!

[Doc] Is it like LH Cp? Food tastes better if you steal it? 

[CP] Growls before teleporting to a different part of the house-

[Doc] whispers in the chat to Deerheart [and Yaunfen] - hey love? Just a heads up, Cp is sneaking around the house. I think he just wants to get some materials and he's too proud to just ask

[Deer] - Do you know what for?

[Doc] He's brewing something up 

[Deer] - ... Literally or figuratively?

[Doc] Literally. He's already got blaze powder and a spider eye 

[Deer] - Oh dear... And we all know how his potions turn out...

[Doc] I think he's just not adding the proper amount of love to the mix, that's all. - Xe's turning some old glass blocks into bottles and clinks them deliberately together- 

[CP] From elsewhere in the house- FUCK YOU DOC!

[Doc] I said you could have them! 

[CP] Goes dead silent in response as he grabs some gun powder-

[Doc] Sniffs around for him and walks in his direction unhurriedly. 

[CP] Is just about to leave-

[Doc] Come on, let me help. I've got the whole afternoon free. 

[CP] - No!

[Doc] Why not? Are you making potions to be drunk? You know mine always taste better anyway. 

[CP] - Doc I am so close to murdering you right now

[Doc] How come? I didn't do anything. Why so out of sorts? 

[CP] - Will you just fuck off!?

[Doc] Fiiiine. - Xe stomps back off toward the house and shuts the front door a bit hard.

[CP] Relieved to be alone teleports home and gets the rest of the stuff before taking command of Lie's brewing stand which is covered in dust and sets to work-

[Doc] Peeks back outside to make sure he's gone and then shapeshifts in the yard. Xe slips quietly down into the turf, stopping only to admire a small natural gold deposit under the spawn. The dragon slips up under Cp's yard and curls up in a small void underground, listening.

[CP] Works quietly and soon has the potion finished, adding the gunpowder to turn them into a splash potion- There, that should do it- He's debating raiding Stevie's house for gold for the golden apples

-The little group of pigmen are conferring in the yard- 

[Hock] I hope he isn't mad at us for asking...

[Francis] Don't worry. It's a reasonable request. This seed must have riches aplenty if they're using potions and gold on mere villagers.

[Doc] Perks- Listening closely-

[Moth] I just feel like we've forgotten something so important....

[Hoff] Me too. it's maddening.

[Lie] Comes around the corner, about to check on her green house- Oh, hello

[Francis] Hail the queen. - There are some polite bows all around-

[Lie] - Please, there's no need to call me that

[Baconn] Mistress?

[Lie] - Just Lie is fine

[Francis] How are you faring this evening? We're waiting for your mate.

[Lie] - I am well, just going to check on my plants. What are you waiting on CP for?

[Francis] He said he'd aid us in getting rid of our pitiful zombie status.

[Lie] - Getting rid of your zombiefication?

-There's a bit of an urgent ripple in the ground and the dragon rises up out of the grass. - He's trying to do what? 

-The pigmen scatter for a moment and then coallese in a circle around Lie with swords drawn-

[Lie] - Whoa! Calm down! It's just Doc! Xe's not a threat!

[Doc] Scoots back a bit- 

[Francis] Squints and then relaxes- OH yes... That was just a bit... startling. 

-The others shuffle a bit and sheathe their weapons again.

[Lie] - It's alright, it's one of Doc's abilities

[Moth] I think it's kinda neat. Just unexpected. 

[Hoff] And we're a bit on edge anyway. 

[Doc] Is shuffling around in hir inventory for the translation egg-

[Lie] - Just give hir a minute

[Doc] Okay I got it. Now what is going on? 

[Baconn] We saw you trying to reverse a villagers zombiefication. We want the same healing.

[Doc] It doesn't really work the same on you guys. It may just turn you into normal pigs.

[Lie] Looks skyward- We wouldn't know till dawn...

[Francis] Is there a reversal if it fails? 

[Doc] Kinda? I mean a pig that gets hit by lightning has a chance of becoming a zombie pigman...

[Lie] - But that could put you in a lot of pain... Or kill you outright

[Doc] Curls up to think. - But that effect is a piece of coding. I might be able to isolate it...

[Lie] - Well there is a bit of time before we would do this, at least a couple of hours...

[Hock] Sits down, holding his knees. - We've waited this long.

[Baconn] I know we must have more in us then this, Lie. - He indicates the bare patch of skull that makes up part of his face. - If we can live again....

[Doc] I understand. I'll help any way I can

[Lie] - I also know that if something does go wrong, CP will work on reversing it. He's very good at coding

[Doc] So... where is he? He was at my house pilfering materials, but I don't keep gold for apples just lying around.

[Lie] - Ummm... I don't know...

[Stevie] From the direction of his place- BROTHER!

[Doc] I'm shocked he didn't just tear up the beacon pyramid outside the village...

[CP] Darts back into the house with Stevie chasing after him-

[Doc] Stevie? How much did he take?

[Stevie] - All of my gold and diamonds!

[Doc] Sheesh... Cp? Why the Nether did you take his diamonds? I can't think of a single reason you'd need them!

[CP] - None of your business!

[Notch] Walks around the side of the house- Oh? Did I miss the time to yell in the yard announcement? 

[Doc] snorts out a laugh.

[Lie] - Hey Notch... I'm not sure what CP is up to now...

[Stevie] - Give me back my stuff!

[Doc] He's being a pest. 

[Notch] Cp! Don't steal from your little brother. That's crappy.

[CP] - But I actually need some of this stuff!

[Notch] Well you could have asked first. What are you doing? 

[Doc] He needs golden apples

[Lie] - Should I go in there and try to get the stuff back?

[Notch] Puts a gentle hand on Stevie's shoulder and whispers to him. - I'm still in creative. I can give you whatever he took as long as it's basic items.

[Stevie] - Just gold and diamonds

[Notch] Come on then, I'll take care of you. I'll give him an earfull later.

[CP] Is busily crafting the golden apples-

[Stevie] - Alright, but I'm still mad at him

[Notch] Yeah, that's expected. He pisses me off sometimes too. - Gives Stevie a hug and leads him back towards Notch's little house-

[Doc] I still think he took the diamonds just to be an ass.... It's not like he doesn't already have a full set of armor and weapons that are better then diamonds anyway.

[CP] Finishes the apples- Alright, now just to wait for nightfall

[Francis] Is pacing while Baconn stares into the middle distance, occasionally glancing at him. 

[Doc] Is working on some rather complex coding. Xe's seperating line by line the process that makes a pig into a zombie.

[Lie] Watches as the sun finally slips below the horizon-

[CP] Comes outside and growls at Doc- What the fuck are you doing here?

[Doc] Waves a paw at him- I'm working on my computer. What does it look like?

[CP] - Do you have to do that here?

[Doc] From what you seem to be planning, I think I might be needed anyway.

[CP] Flips Doc off before turning towards the pigmen- Alright, who are we testing this on first?

[Baconn] Steps forward- Me sir.

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Baconn] I've never been more sure of anything in my miserable existence.

[CP] - Alright- He splashes him with the potion and then clicks on him with the apple, the familiar sounds of the combination kicking into gear echoing around the area- Now we just wait for dawn

[Baconn] Shudders in the throes of the potion as the sun rises. With a yelp he suddenly turns back into a pig. He turns panicked but intelligent eyes to his friends who grunt and yip in alarm.

[Doc] Shit... Though Iwas reading, there is an unused madel for these guys besides the pig and the zombie... I might be able to do something...

[Baconn] Starts panting like a dehydrated dog.

[Francis] I'll get you some water! Baconn.... my poor comrade - He picks up the pig and rushes to the little pond.

[Baconn] Drinks and drinks with noisy slurps and suddenly leaps into the water, sinking quickly. There's a blinding flash like a lightning strike and a huge figure rises up where the pig was. He's nearly as big and muscular as Buff, with healthy pink skin and the face of a pig. His loincloth is straining over his thighs like a tiny hankerchief. - F-Francis? - There's a pregnant pause and he starts to cry. - FRANCIS. Fix him next! Please!

[Doc] Wow... um... I'll just, make you some pants... yes.

[CP] - I've got one more apple, that's all the gold Stevie had

[Baconn] Still crying- 

[Francis] Confused - I trust him. Do me next. - holds out his arms-

[Doc] That's okay, I want to throughly check them over to make sure this is stable. If Francis is volunteering then we'll have a repeatable result hopefully. - They're making a pair of green trousers from a skim of grass block texture.

[CP] Hits Francis with the potion and then the apple-

[Baconn] Watches nervously as Francis shakes and shivers and pops back to the shape of a pig. 

[Francis] Makes a dead run for the water and leaps off the edge into the pond- 

[Lie] Watches nervously-

-The water erupts as the pig transforms into a figure just as large and muscly as Baconn- 

[Francis] Stands there blinking for a moment and then it's as if a light goes on in his eyes- BACONN

[CP] - I going to need a lot more gold...

\- The two practically smash into each other and start kissing, making happy grunting noises and crying on eachother. 

[CP] - THE FUCK!?

[Doc] More pants. 

[Lie] - Well they are from TLOT's seed

-the other pigmen look equally confused but happy for their friends. 

\- happy snorting from the pond -

[CP] - You've got to be kidding me...

[Doc] Holds out two pairs of green pants and the pigmen take them, slipping them over wet skin with a bit of difficulty. 

[Lie] - I wonder why water did that...

[Francis and Baconn] both trot over to Cp and kneel. 

[Francis] we owe you so much sir. We will gladly defend you and Lie with our lives. 

[CP] - Just keep the kissing out of sight from me

[Baconn] Yes sir.... And we might need bigger swords too. 

[Doc] More work for Tungsten, Drillby and Aurum

[CP] - Yeah, now I'm off to get more gold...

[Baconn] Good hunting sir! Do you need a guard? 

[CP] - No, I'll be fine... Doc on the other hand...

[Doc] Fluffs up very slightly- 

[Lie] - CP be nice

[Doc] I can't examine them if you beat me up. 

[Francis] walks over to them. - what would you have me do? 

[CP] - Nope, just keeping you out of my way

[Doc] Doesn't hear him because Xe's distracted- just put your hand right here and stay still... Oh... That's unusual....

[CP] Teleports off, mostly to get the gold Notch just gave his brother and then search for more-

[Lie] - What is it Doc?

[Doc] This state is unstable. It's not s perfect healing. 

[Francis] frightened face- we'll die again?!

[Doc] No just turn back into normal pigs. It's a coding error that's bugging out in a specific way in reaction to the environment. The long and short is that you need to regularly immerse in water to stay as you are. Probably about once every three days. 

[Baconn] So... We need to stay in the overworld to avoid reverting? 

[Doc] Yes. 

[Francis] I'll gladly pay that price. 

[Lie] - Sounds like we might wanna build a bath house...

[Stevie] - BROTHER!

[Doc] That would look nice with your roof style...

[Doc] Oh good grief....

[Lie] Sighs- I'll start planning the building out...

[Doc] I thought you were goign to make a mob barracks anyway? Haven't they all been sleeping in your workroom?

[Lie] - Just the ones effected by rain, Eliza has built a nest for her children

[Doc] Still... they're guests of a sort. And I think they aren't going anywere. 

[Francis] Can we help?

[Lie] - If you want, I'll probably recruit Notch since he has creative

[Notch] Cp! Dammit!

[Lie] Groans in irritation-

[CP] Has teleported to TLOT's room and is taking the gold blocks from there-

[Steve] Is sitting on the bed reading- Ummmm Cp? What are you doing?

[CP] - None of your damn business

[Steve] Is calling for TLOT, but he's more perplexed then angry.

[TLOT] Poofs by Cp- Could you not?

[CP] - Fuck off TLOT

[TLOT] Are you just having an Endermen day?

[Seve] Giggles- 

[CP] Takes more gold blocks-

[TLOT] Building a summoner?

[CP] - Nope, personal business

[Steve] Present for Lie?

[CP] - None of your business- He then teleports off

[TLOT] Okay then. -at Steve- I'm sure we'll find out later.

[Stevie] Looks at Lie- When my brother shows back up, let me know

[Doc] Just come see me later Stevie. I'll replace anything and even give you some sweets on top of it. I have an excessive amount of donuts right now.

[Stevie] - No need, father already replaced the stuff... Again...

[Doc] He's nice like that. Still... donuts...

[Stevie] - Maybe later

[CP] Teleports back into the house to get to work-

[Hoff and Moth and Hock] Are all in a little huddle, just waiting for Cp. 

[Doc] Is muttering, - probably going to need more clothes too... Lie? You should give me a couple of flowers so I have some different colors to skim. I feel scattered. You pick.

[Lie] Thinks and spawns a blue flower, a red flower, and a yellow flower-

[Doc] Twists up a pair of robes, one yellow and one red and another pair of pants from the blue flower. All are really voluminus, just in case.

[Francis and Baconn] Are giving each other loving pokes and tickles and speaking softly-

[Blake] Comes storming up- Mistress!

[Lie] - Yes?

[Blake] - I need to speak with the master about the new recruits, where is he?

[Doc] He went to do some griefing apparently. Just listen for the angry yelling. You'll find him. 

[Francis] Gives Blake a crisp salute and a huge smile- Snork!

[Blake] - What sort of monstrosity is this?

[Lie] - Blake!

[Francis] That's a bit rude. 

[Baconn] Eyeballs Blake- Says the fire squid. 

[Doc] A live Pigman. Impressive, aren't they?

[Blake] - What did you call me?

[Baconn] Sorry, sir squid.

[Blake] - I outrank you! You will not speak to me like that!

[Stevie] Whispers to Lie- Can I hit it?

[Doc] I got this- Doc puts hir paw on Blakes head- Just chill out Blake. They've just had a very strange experience and emotions are running a bit high. These two are a pair and you just insulted his mate.

[Blake] - They're abominations like this!

[Lie] - Blake that is enough!

[Endrea] Picks up on Lie's anger from her room and steps outside-

[Francis] We are not! We're alive and not rotting. This is as we should be.

[Blake] - You are ZOMBIE pigmen for a reason! You are not supposed to be like this!

[Endrea] Shifts to her full size and climbs on the roof to loom over them-

[Doc] Actually I was reading up on this... the pigmen were supposed to be a living mob as well, and have villages in the Nether the same way Testificates do in the Overworld. - Pats Blakes head- 

[Blake] - But that is not how they are supposed to be now!

[Endrea] - That's enough Blake, your being a fool

[Doc] Lets go of him. - He's being an old fart. Times change Blake. Just roll with it.

[Blake] Is just growing angrier-

[Endrea] - Stand down Blake, you know I outrank you

[Doc] She has you there. Besides, You don't 'outrank' me. I'll just sit on you until you calm down.

[Francis] Giggles at the thought.

[Blake] Many frustrated noises before storming off-

[Lie] - Thank you for interfering Endrea

[Hock] Is staring up at Endrea with obvious awe - She's so beautiful...

[Moth] And BIG. That's a big dragon.

[Doc] That she is. Have you not met her yet?

-Some head shaking-

[Lie] - This is Endrea, the general for all mobs in the End. She's bonded to me rather than my husband

[Baconn] Does a suprisingly graceful bow for his size- Madam General.

[Francis] Gestures around- I'm Francis, this is my mate Baconn, and our comrades, Hock, Hoff and Moth.

[Endrea] - It's a pleasure meeting you, if Blake or any of the other mobs give you trouble you can come to either me or Winston

[Francis] Yes mamn. 

[Doc] So what do you think of the days work so far Endrea? They're a much more pleasant sight then Grayson ever was.

[Endrea] - Indded, that foul smelling idiot was quite the nusiance

[Doc] So is Winston just the Pig leader now? 

[Hoff] He seems a fine fellow. Very thoughtful.

[Endrea] - Currently, yes. But I suspect the Master will choose a new general once things have settled

[Hock] Do we get to vote?

[Endrea] - Usually the Master will choose who he thinks will fit the role best. The pigmen were an exception in the past since his respected strength over everything else, so the strongest was the general

[Moth and Hoff] Confer quietly- Francis should be in charge. 

[Francis] Why me? 

[Moth] because you asked that question when I suggested it. 

[Doc] Well played.

[Lie] - I'll discuss it with my husband, but he'd still probably want to wait a bit, probably wait until things have calmed down

[Baconn] Plus Cp's other two pigmen might have a problem if they aren't consulted.

[Lie] - Or.... We could potentially trick them. They see strength above all else, we just need to make them think that you're stronger than them

[Francis] Why would you think we aren't actually stronger then them? - He flexes his muscules and it looks like several bulldogs fighting in a very small bag. 

[Baconn] Heart eyes-

[Lie] - I'm not saying you aren't, but to put it bluntly? those two are idiots

[Doc] Little laugh snort- Lets wait until you have some suitible weapons first, those swords look like toothpicks now.

[Lie] - True

[CP] Finally comes back outside with the rest of the potions and apples- Alright, we're ready

[Hock] Shaky raised hand- Can I be next sir?

[CP] - Yeah sure, why not

[Hock] Shudders and changes, stepping backwards into the water to minimize the time spent as a pig. He lets out a whoop of joy. He's not as big as the other two but stil formidible.

[CP] - Alright, you two are the last ones

[Moth and Hoff] Move to just stand in the water-

[CP] Hits them with the potion and then clicks on them with the apples-

[Moth and Hoff] Shudder and change with a crash as the potions take effect. They swell enourmously, just as large as the lovers, their chests seem to have six packs of slab muscles with a nip in the middle of each and they both have a fine coat of bristles on their heads. Now that they're healed it's blazingly obvious they're twins. The two women let out a few notes, singing their joy and the pure tones fill the yard and reverberate back like the best of operatic voices in the tight cluster of buildings. 

[Moth] Sister... how could I forget...

[CP] - Take the next couple of days to readjust to these forms, I still have some coding to work on

-There's a chorus of thank you sirs, and we will sirs-

[Lie] Smiles at her husband as he heads back inside- Well, I suppose it's my turn to get to work

[Doc] Oh! Can I help? I haven't straight up built anything in a while. Anytime I expand the castle someone bitches me out for doing it.

[Lie] - Sure I just have to find a spot first

[Ashe] Is sniffling in the library-

\- there's the sound of a door creaking open and Celine flies inside followed by a grumbly Mb

[Celine] Notices him and banks around, landing beside him- Ashe? 

[Mb] What are you doing here kid? Where's your mom? 

[Ashe] Sniffs a bit and looks up- Momma's at home...

[Mb] She know where you are? 

[Celine] Why so sad? 

[Ashe] Momma knows I'm here... And it's because of my ender men...

[Mb] okay? 

[Celine] Are they mean? 

[Ashe] - They hate me

[Mb] Eh, fuck em them. Who cares what they think? 

[Celine] Why would they hate you? You're so nice! 

[Ashe] - They hate me because of my predecessor...

[Mb] Oh the one that dingus Steve killed? 

[Celine] But that's nothing to do with you! 

[Ashe] - They were supposed to take care of my egg... But their hate... They refused to do it, that's part of the reason I was born so sickly and weak!

[Celine] Snuggles up to him- that's so terrible! Stupid Enders! 

[Mb] Growls- I could beat them up for you. That would be fun. 

[Ashe] - Theirs too many for that, besides, you might attack one of mamas instead

[Mb] I would hope your mamas Enders would be smart enough to run from me...

[Ashe] - Probably...

[Mb] Besides, you don't have to beat up EVERYBODY to be in charge. You hang around the same house as Cp often enough to know that shit.

[Ashe] - But I don't wanna beat them up...

[Mb] Hey, I already offered to fight them for you kid. There's no ender made thats a match for a Herobrine.

[Ashe] - But what if they hate me even more for doing that?

[Mb] Fuck em. 

[Celine] Master... no fight please...

[Ashe] - I just... Don't know what to do...

[Mb] You could always sic your big mama on them. Since Cp traded Ends with his seed and this one, the only ones left of yours would have been the stragglers in the Overworld at the time. And they should probably be outnumbered by the ones that she brought with her.

[Celine] Wraps her wings around Ashe and hugs him tight-

[Ashe] - But what if they hate me even more because of that?

[Mb] I'm a bit confused as to why you care kid.

[Ashe] - Because I don't want them to hurt everyone here... And they've attacked me before, but I didn't know why

[Mb] You're acting like they aren't hostile to the others here already. Shit, you look at one and they go ballistic.

[Ashe] - But if I could command them like mama does with hers, then I could stop that!

[Mb] Yeah, but your mama can boss her's around because she gave birth to em!

[Ashe] - I know... I just, need some more time to think... I think...

[Mb] Are you sure I can't just go rearrange their faces?

[Ashe] - I don't think Doc or TLOT would like that much...

[Mb] They're the ones that wanted the mobs wild. Who cares if a bunch of assholes get beat up? You think they don't get killed for attacking people on a regular basis?

[Ashe] Unsure noises-

[Mb] Snorts- See? You only need a little mayhem to get a reputation. There's a good reason that plenty of players fear the eyes even though they've never met a Herobrine.

[Ashe] - But I don't wanna be feared, that's what made the enders hate my predecessor

[Mb] Yeah, but fear is more effective then love when you're trying to command a group that might be hostile. 

[Celine] I think you're being bad Master. 

[Mb] Ugh... Celine... Just don't.

[Ashe] - I don't know...

[Celine] Master is naughty!

[Mb] long annoyed sigh-

[Ashe] - I think I'm gonna go find Momma now...


	309. Blowjob, Piggy Wedding, Consensual Tentacle Sex

[Lie] Has been watching CP work on the last bits of coding for his generals. She can see him getting frustrated the longer he works and approaches him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning so her head is next to his- Hey, why don't you take a break? You've done a lot of good today

[CP] - Not right now, I'm so close to being done...

[Lie] - CP, look at me

[CP] Cocks his head slightly to get a better look at his wife- Yes?

[Lie] - Why don't we go upstairs for a bit

[CP] - What for?

[Lie] - Like I said, you've done a lot of good today- She reaches down and takes his hand, tugging on it a bit to get her husband to follow her up towards the bedroom. Leading him inside she closes the door behind them.

[CP] Stands by the bed, curious as to what his wife has planned-

[Lie] Smiles a little as she presses close to him, taking in his scent and heat as her hands travel lower and begin to mess with his belt-

[CP] - Just what do you have planned?

[Lie] Smirks as she lowers herself and draws CP's pants and underwear down to expose him- Well, one should kneel before the king of the nether occasionally

[CP] - You've been sitting on that line all day, haven't you...

[Lie] - Shush- Lie opens her mouth and gently takes CP, kissing and sucking on him, working on getting him to release noises of pleasure

[CP] Groans and begins tangling his fingers in his wife's hair, fighting the urge to buck into her mouth-

[Lie] Begins to move faster and taking him a bit deeper, trying to reward him for what he had done earlier

[CP] It isn't long before he's pushing himself a bit deeper inside and moaning. The lack of finished sex recently leads him to come quickly and he watches as Lie tries to swallow most of it. Some still escapes and dribbles down her chin as she stands up-

[Lie] - And that's what happens when you do good

[CP] Smirks- Is it your turn?

[Lie] Surprisingly shakes her head- No, I need to clean up and get back to work myself- She gives CP a quick kiss and leaves him in the room by himself where he's a bit dumbfounded by her actions

[CP] A few hours later is lounging about the front part of the house with a still satisfied air about him-

[Hoff and Moth] notice him lounging and take up stately guard poses on either side a few steps away. Their arms are crossed like club bouncers and they're both obviously happy  
[Hoff] Let us know if you need anything sir. 

[CP] - Nope, I am perfectly happy right now... I thought you were helping Lie?

[Hoff] She's already done. And quite a nice build I think, a pretty bathhouse for everyone to enjoy. 

[CP] - Huh, alright then

[Moth] Squints- is that a Steve in gold armor? 

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Moth] Are they a threat sir? 

[CP] - No, just annoying

[TLOT] Turns back to offer a hand to Steve up a small hill and then kisses it sweetly to mate his mate smile- 

[Moth] Duly noted

[Steve] Waves- hi Cp! 

[CP] - Fuck off! You're ruining my mood!

[TLOT] Turns to say hi as well and stops short, he's staring unabashedly with a blank look- 

[Moth] Do you have a problem? 

[CP] - Hey love god, close your mouth

[Steve] Looks as well- pig ladies?? 

[TLOT] blinks- who are... How...?

[CP] - Well they were your zombie pigmen...

[TLOT] Comes closer- who are you? 

[Steve] Wait, what do you mean, ours? 

[CP] - They came from your seed dingus

[Hoff] I am Hoff and this is my sister Moth. 

[TLOT] Were they already alive??? WAIT, this is why you stole all that gold? For a healing? If I'd have know this was even possible I'd have given it to you. 

[Steve] You can heal pigmen????

[CP] - Apparently

[TLOT] Miss... I know you. Not you personally, but I've seen someone like you before... Can you tell me about your people? 

[Moth] Looks a bit crestfallen- we still cannot remember...

[CP] - Was there a reason for you two showing up here?

[Steve] Did you, maybe when you were trapped in the nether? 

[TLOT] I don't think so... What? Oh no, we were just taking Flickr some stacks of good soil. 

[CP] - So taking from my wife's manure pile, got it

[TLOT] No, it's dirt from Doc digging new rooms in the castle, but if you have a lot we can grab some of that too. 

[CP] - Out back

[Steve] Is looking up at Hoff, she's as big as a golem. 

[Hoff] little questioning grunt- 

[Steve] You look nice, and super fit. 

[Hoff] Thanks. 

[Steve] Takes a shovel and heads for the pile- 

[TLOT] So I presume your good mood isn't just the result of doing good deeds. 

[CP] - Gee, what tipped you off?

[TLOT] Is grinning- it pays to make sure your spouse is happy huh? 

[CP] Glares a little- You can shut up

[TLOT] smug smile - proud of you. So how many did you heal? And are they all as large and fearsome looking as these lovely ladies? 

[Moth] Little giggle. 

[CP] - Five of them, that's all I took from your seed, only one is a little smaller

[TLOT] Interesting... - he turns to them but it's obvious he's seeing the dim memory of some event long past- let me know... If you remember anything else...

[Lie] Comes around the front of the house which causes CP to perk a little- Hello TLOT- She's a bit sweaty and dirty from building

[Steve] Comes back with the now almost broken shovel- hi lie! 

[Lie] - Hey

[TLOT] Hell lie, looks like you've had a busy day. 

[Lie] - Well, in order for the pigmen to keep their forms they have to remain clean, so I've built a bath house for them

[Steve] Clean with what though? 

[TLOT] Lava or water? 

[Lie] - So far water, but there is a lava tub there too

[Moth] And it seems we're still lava-proof. Which is also a relief.

[TLOT] What happens if they aren't clean?

[Lie] - Oh good. Oh, they change back into pigs

[CP] Is trying to sneak up on his wife-

[TLOT] And once again, your infinite water buckets may prove very handy Lie.

[Steve] Is watching Cp with a little smile-

[Lie] - At times, yes

[CP] Ignores Steve and pounces his wife-

[Lie] Yelps as she stumbles forwards-

[CP] Uses Lies lack of balance to seeing her up onto his shoulder and just starts carrying her off-

[Lie] - CP!

[TLOT] Someone is feeling frisky today...

[Moth] Chuckles-

[CP] - Well somebody has to break in the new tub

[Hoff] Big smile- How romantic!

[Lie] - CP this isn't necessary!

[Moth] Do you want to see the build Lord Herobrine? 

[TLOT] That would be nice. And TLOT is fine, it's too confusing otherwise.

[CP] Groans- Why!?

[Moth] Is that bad sir? We've never helped build anything before, at least... that we can remember.

[Lie] - It's not that, I assure you. He's just wanting stuff

[TLOT] I can imagine....

[Steve] Is getting the gist from his mate. - I'd love to see it.

[CP] - How about later...

[TLOT] I wouldn't want to be a pest... 

[Hoff] Please sir?

[Lie] - Come on, they did good work on it

[CP] Just keeps carrying his wife away-

[Hoff and Moth] Hurries after them- 

[TLOT] Shrugs and follows as well, his brow is furrowed in thought as he walks. 

[Steve] Rushes to match the long stride of the pigladies.

[CP] Kicks open the doors to the quartz, polished andesite, and glass building-

[Hoff] Turns only long enough to pull off her dress and hops into the hot water side before helping her sister in as well.

[CP] Pushes past the vines on the far end and Lie yelps as she's tossed into the lava-

[Steve] Puts a toe in the hot water and yelps, the glassy floor at the bottom is lava. 

[Moth] I think it's too hot for humans? 

[Steve] Doesn't understand because TLOT isn't paying attention.

[CP] Heard the yelp and is snickering a little-

[Steve] Unequpits most of his gear and clothes except his shorts and sits in the cold water instead.

[TLOT] Is pacing a little, he keeps looking towards the women.

[CP] Slips in after Lie, a grin across his face-

[Lie] - You're an ass

[Steve] Leans on the side facing them and gives a little snicker of his own-

[CP] - Don't care- He moves towards his wife to start relieving her of her clothes

[Hoff] May I ask what's troubling you so sir? 

[TLOT] I don't know... I feel like I've forgotten something that was important...

[CP] - Who cares!

[TLOT] Waves away Cp's mean comment with one hand. He takes off his helm and faces the women. - Are you sure you've never seen anyone like me before?

[Moth] I honestly don't know. We have holes in our memories vast enough to swallow the Nether. 

[TLOT] Sadly - So do I...

[Lie] Sinks lower into the lava now that her husband has stripped her, she's well aware of what he wants to do-

[TLOT] Wanders over near them - Cp? Are you any good at retrieving blocked or deleted memories?

[CP] - No but Splender can- He was about to shed his own clothes

[TLOT] Is too distracted to notice that Lie's naked. - I might have to talk to him then.

[Steve] Is doing some gentle laps-

[CP] - So you saw the new place, now leave

[Lie] - CP don't be rude

[TLOT] Has already paced back around to where Steve is. 

[Steve] Shares an understanding look with him. - I'll be with you whatever you decide. 

[Moth] Little coo - They're so cute...

[CP] Sheds his clothes and pounces on his wife-

[Lie] Yelps and almost goes under the lava-

[Hoff] Are you okay over there?

[CP] - Oh she's fine

[Moth] Skeptical face- 

[Steve] It's okay. He's a bit of a boar, but he won't hurt her intentionally.

[Hoff] Huffs-

[Steve] SORRY!

[CP] - AND YOU CAN SHUT UP!

[Steve] SORRY CP!

[CP] - THAT'S NOT SHUTTING UP!

[Lie] Just sighs quietly-

[Steve] Sorr- oh...

[CP] Returns his attention towards his wife-

[TLOT] We should probably leave them too it. 

[Steve] Climbs out - Oh all right. It's a beautiful build though. 

[TLOT] Yes, it's very nice.

[CP] Reaches for Lie's more sensitive bits only to be met by her trying to get away, he's wondering if he needs to ask Aurum for fire proof rope-

[TLOT] Wanders outside with Steve following him. 

[Francis, Hock and Baconn] Are sparring outside but it looks like a knife fight because their swords are so small. They catch sight of the pair and stop to look at them- 

[Steve] Waves merrily- 

[TLOT] You guys really need bigger weapons...

[Francis] Nods- 

[TLOT] Did you already discuss it with Cp?

[Francis] Yes sir.

[TLOT] Well maybe we can help. Can you leave your posts for a little bit? The other two are with Cp and Lie.

[Francis] I think we could. What did you have in mind sir? 

[TLOT] Just a trip to the blacksmiths.

[CP] Hears them from inside- GOOD! LEAVE!

[Francis] Is it acceptable for us to enter the village? They cannot understand us. 

[TLOT] If you're with me, or Steve, it will be fine.

[Francis] Then lead on sirs- 

-The group walk the short distance to the village and theres a small amount of commotion at their approach.

-Some of the children are arguing over a newly made toy-

[Roulade] Comes out to open the gate. - My lord... Who have you brought us?

[Steve] Walks over to see what the kids are bickering about.

[TLOT] Pigmen, newly restored to life with the same magick that works on your people when zombiefied.

-It's a small mechanical toy which Tungsten made after seeing some of the toys Notch brought back-

[Steve] Don't you think you should be sharing that nicely? It looks a bit delicate. 

[Roulade] Little gasp- I had no idea...

[TLOT] Nor did we. It appears it's not a stable healing, but a miracle nonethless.

[Child] - But we all want to play with it!

[Roulade] Should I... show them around Lord? 

[TLOT] Not today, I'm here to find Tungsten and Drilby. 

[Steve] And you all can, just take turns.

-General noises of discerning agreement-

[Steve] I'm sure your parents would agree with me too. Be good to one another. All we have is eachother.

[Francis] Peeks over Steve at the kids-

-Agreements all around-

[Baconn] There are a lot of little humans here....

[Small child] - Piggies!

[Hock] Are they players? I've heard those are dangerous.

[TLOT] At the children - You know of Cp? These are some of his guards.

[Francis] Stands up a little straighter. He's pretty huge.

[Girl] - Guards? Like the skeletons?

[TLOT] Exactly. He commands some blazes and spiders too. They're just staying close to the house to watch over him and Lie.

[Child] - Oh...

[Roulade] Skeletons! Your friend Winston beat you here, I saw him show up a while ago and I don't think he left.

[Steve] at the kids- They're pretty big huh? And tough as nails. Even lava proof!

[Small child] - Piggies!

[TLOT] Close enough. 

[Francis] Shrugs- Kids.

[TLOT] Waves for them to follow as he heads for the forge. 

[Drillby] Has donned a bit of glass over one eye and is working on a small part of Winston's mechanical arm.

[Steve] Taps on the open door frame as not to startle him-

[Tungsten] Waves- We're popular today.

[Copper] Is watching Drillby to help guide him-

[Francis and Baconn] Amble into the forge and look around. 

[Tungsten] Curious eyebrow- If you guys need armor that's going to be a lot of metal...

[Winston] Glances at them- Ah, I see you've met TLOT now

[TLOT] We were thinking more about swords- 

[Francis] Oh! Yes sir. 

[Baconn] He seems a very pleasant Herobrine sir. 

[Hock] Gives Winston a little salute.

[Winston] - New swords? Yes, I probably should have been on top of that myself...

[Copper] - Careful now, make that too tight and ye can snap it

[Drillby] Doesn't look up, but does do as he's told-

[Steve] Comes over to watch- That's so cool...

[Copper] Glances at the pigmen- It's been a long time since I've seen your kind

[Francis] Is talking rather animatedly with Tungsten- 

[Hock] Gives Copper a questioning look- 

[TLOT] You're familiar with their kind? Can you tell us anything? They were zombified and healed and have no memories.

[Copper] - Occasionally we'd trade with small Nether villages, mostly for glowstone. Pigmen were very valuable because of their fire resistance so we were willing to pay a fair amount for the materials. But they always ran the risk of being attacked by zombies in the overworld. Unlike us testificates however, the pigmen would show nay a sign of zombification for at least a few days. This meant it would spread very quickly in their villages

[Hock] Looks very sad. 

[Baconn] That explains a lot....

[Winston] - Whatever the case may be, at least there is a cure now

[TLOT] Sort of.... 

[Tungsten] What does 'sort of' mean? 

[TLOT] They have to immerse in water every three days or so or they turn back into pigs. 

[Drilly] Looks stricken- forever? 

[TLOT] No, just until they can get wet again.

[Winston] - Well mobs do vary from seed to seed

[Steve] Yeah.... but it also means we couldn't heal our Nether unless we could bring water into it, or take all the stricken pigmen out.

[Winston] - This is true

[Tungsten] Is already beating out a huge iron sword-

[Baconn] Is watching eagarly-

[Copper] - Ye pigmen may as well take a seat

[Hock] Sits down on the floor- 

[Baconn] Gives Francis a tiny smootch and sits down as well. 

[Francis] Makes a bit of a gooey smile and leans on the wall.

[TLOT] Chuckles - You two are going to drive Cp nuts....

[Tungsten] I saw that... are you sure I don't need to be making some jewelry as well?

[Francis] Jewelry? 

[Steve] Testificate wedding custom. Two gifts from one material and exchanged with wedding vows.

[Baconn] Looks rather enamored with the idea.

[Francis] We are already married...

[Winston] - What about embellishing their swords instead?

[Tungsten] Well I already made one... 

[Hock] Raises a hand for it- I'm a single pringle anyway.

[Steve] Awww.

[Copper] - I think yer just about done there lad

[Drillby] Replaces the outer covering and snaps everything into place. - Give that a try Winston.

[Winston] Moves the arm around, finding it to move much more smoothly now-

[TLOT] It's a good idea, but again, it needs to be from one item... I can flip a block to iron if you can spare something. 

[Tungsten] Easily done. - He pulls out a block of cooked stone and watches with a bit of awe as his god flips it to iron that shines in the lava light.

[Drillby] Oh, can I do the designs?

[TLOT] At the lovers- Any preference as to subject matter? 

[Francis] In order to stay ourselves it should be something of the overworld. 

[TLOT] I think I know...

[Drillby] So do I!

[Winston] - I think you'll like the results

[Tungsten] Divides the block and he and Drillby get to work, splitting the duties and passing them back and forrth so both are identical.

[TLOT] Settles down with Steve leaning on him, just letting the warmpth of the forge soothe and relax him.

[Tungsten] holds the blades still as Drilby incises them -

[Copper] - If I'm not still needed here then...

[Francis] Who are you sir? You seem a bit... ghostly. [TLOT is lazily translating]

[Copper] - A very old ancestor of Tungstens

[Francis] Then the Testificates are lucky that they can call on their ancestors for guidence in such a way.

[Copper] - Only Tungsten here I'm afraid... Somewhere along the line somebody in the family jumped seed's so he's likely the only one here that can call us

[Baconn] Better then being simply dead and lost, and better one then none sir. 

[Tungsten] Checks the finished blades and holds them up for the pigmen to take. The swords are huge and cruciform and the pommels and blades are decorated with a pattern of clouds and waves. 

-The pair reach out in awe and take them revently- 

[Francis] They're beautiful. 

[Baconn] Thank you sir. 

[Steve] Now you have to exchange them with your promises to eachother. 

[Francis] Nods in understanding. The two lean together, and kiss, whispering in eachothers ears and exchanging the swords-

[Tungsten] I feel underdressed for a wedding.

[Drillby] Heart eyes- It's just about them for now.

[Winston] - You're more dressed then me

[Copper] - It's been a long time since I've seen that

[Steve] Awkwardly makes the blessing gesture Roulade taught him-

[Tungsten] Blacksmiths where I come from carry the same weight as village elders. I feel like this is a perfect blessing for the forge since we rebuilt it to match Aurums.

[TLOT] Is just basking in their happiness.

[Winston] - Well, I should be returning to the Master and Mistress

[TLOT] No need to hurry Winston. I think they're likely having sex right now.

[Winston] - Ah, I see

[Copper] - Tungsten, don't ye still need to work on that armor with Aurum?

[Tungsten] Yeah... It's almost done... But you can't blame me for jumping at this chance. 

[Drillby] Sniffles- I always cry at weddings.

[Copper] - Nay, I can't blame you

[Francis] Scoops Baconn up and he yelps in suprise. 

[Steve] Good grief you're strong.

[TLOT] I think we should introduce them to Buff. They could have a flex off.

[Winston] - I assume the Mistress' next order of business is creating a barracks? Well, after she and the master are finished that is

[TLOT] That was the impression I was given. I mean, I'm sure her house is pretty busy with everyone staying with her and Cp.

[Winston] - Yes, they haven't had much time to themselves

[Francis] We should probably head back...

[Winston] - You are aware there's no reason to stay so close to the Master and Mistress, correct?

[Baconn] We know. We're just grateful. 

[Francis] We were just thinking we could stand guard outside so they aren't inturrupted.

[Winston] - A wise idea, it's better when the Master isn't aggravated

[Steve] Suddenly make a sly face. - Actually you guys should go sleep.

[Francis] Why?

[TLOT] Starts smiling as well, Testificate wedding customs help bind minds together. People can share dreams.

[Francis] Makes a rather excited face- Really?

[Copper] - An old trick aye

[TLOT] Hoff and Moth were watching over Cp and Lie when we left...

[Baconn] At Winston- Would that be okay sir? Could we... sneak off for a nap?

[Winston] - Absolutely

-Thees some excited bowing and thank yous and the pigmen go rushing off- 

[Steve] Makes a mushy expression- Awwww....

[Drilby] So nice to see people happy.

[Winston] - Indeed, but I should probably take my leave as well now if you have something else to work on

[TLOT] Yes, we'll leave you too it as well. There's always lots to do. And I think me and Steve will sneak off for a bit as well....

[Hock] At Winston- Mind if I walk with you sir?

[Winston] - Not at all

[Doc] Is down in the lab with Yaunfen. - So what do you want to do kiddo?

[Yaunfen] - Read!

[Doc] Hugs them. - Then read we shall. Do you have your libriary books on you?

[Yaunfen] - Ummm- Digs in inventory a little- Yes!

[Doc] Then I'll make a comfy spot. - They start hunting through their inventory for some wool blocks to sit on and drop the bunch of relics from TLOT's server.- Darn it....

[Mix] -Has come to the castle to ask Doc about making a copy of something. She enters the building and pokes around a bit before just calling out for hir.-

[Yaunfen] - What those?

[Doc] Hears then calling- I'm downstairs Mix! - I'm not sure really. Just some old bones and stone with designs. -

[Yaunfen] - Whoa...

[Doc] Tries placing the bones and jumps back as a fully formed skeleton is articulated standing on the floor- WHOAH!

[Mix] -Comes downstairs and pauses at the sight of Doc standing infront of a skeleton- Do I want to ask?

[Yaunfen] Jumps around the skeleton excitedly-

[Mix] -Tilts her head a bit before coming closer and squinting at it- Wait... This is actually familiar... Kind of.

[Doc] You know as much as I do. It's some kind of item that looks like a bunch of bones.

[Mix] -Circles the skeleton a bit before snapping her fingers and pointing- It looks like a Thorntail skeleton! Well.. What I'd assume one looks like. Weird!

[Doc] So this is a thing? I though maybe it was just, art? It's so strange.

[Yaunfen] Nudges it a little-

[Mix] Things are just kind off off though... It's tail is all wrong.

-The skeleton turns a bit with the nudging, it's one item-

[Mix] Where'd you get it?

[Doc] I found more then one, maybe this one is broken? - Xe tries tapping another of the items on the floor and another skeleton springs up, but it's nothing like the other- Oh! It's a cycling item?! [More then one result, like the paintings] How extrordinary!

[Yaunfen] - More! More!

[Mix] Oh! A Redeye! I think? Looks like one.. -Touches the skeleton to turn it and look closer- This is cool Doc!

[Doc] I've got two more, lets see what they do! - Xe taps them out as well.

[Yaunfen] Is super excited now-

[Mix] -Steps back as they pop into existence. She can identify one but not the other right away.- That's an Earthwalker! Wow... -She moves around the triceratops one admiringly for a few moments-

[Doc] Is looking at all of them, but especially the red-eyes. - This looks like a chunkier version of the light-foots....

[Mix] -Looks over- They were really big. Like.. Well.. Atleast 6 blocks tall I think? The King was huge though. I never really found out if they were related though, the Redeyes were really hostile to others. But not me...-There's a slightly sour tone to that last statement-

[Mix] It's so cool though.. All these skeletons.. Wow.

[Doc] I wonder what the other bits do- Xe pulls out a tablet and turns it over in hir hands, it has writing but it's too small to read. - I wonder what this stuff was doing on TLOT's server?

[Yaunfen] - We go find out?

[Doc] Maybe? I don't know. You saw me find it. This stuff was all just buried in the dirt like ores.

[Mix] These were on TLOT's server? That's neat... -She seems to remember that she came here for something and riffles through her inventory- 

-A lot of random objects popping in and out of her hands-

[Doc] I heard Magic Alex found some kind of flying reptile people over there too.

[Yaunfen] - Flying?

[Doc] Yeah. With green scales and big skin wings like Celine!

[Mix] Uhh... -Wracks her memory- Flying reptile.... Cloudrunner, probably.

[Doc] That's it! I forgot what they were called. Certainly startled TLOT and Steve. They had no idea there was such a thing on their seed.

[Yaunfen] Swishes tail about excitedly- I wanna see!

[Doc] That I'm not sure I can do. MA called them with some kind of special music too.

[Mix] Aha! -She produces a gauntlet similar in design to her own, just smaller and a bit cruder- I came to ask if you could make a few copies of these, Doc.

[Doc] Just one? I can't make a left glove from a right one by copying it....

[Yaunfen] Starts running around the room in excitement-

[Mix] I can handle that, I just need a few copies for making sure it's correct on the inside. I'd rather it not explode when Liz is wearing it, you know?

[Doc] Absolutely. - Xe clicks on it with hir free hand and makes several more. The items popping away and floating near the floor. - So are you teaching Liz to fight?

[Mix] Appreciated. -Starts gathering them up- Shi insisted I show hir how to fight like me, and well, can't do that without the gloves. ... Hey Doc, try putting the stone thing on the wall? Maybe it's like a painting.

[Doc] Looks at the tablet- I'm a bit concerned about breaking it, but thats as good an idea as any. - Xe takes one of the larger paintings off the wall - 

[Yaunfen] Accidentally runs into a skeleton-

-The skeleton pops back into an item and floats there innocently- 

[Doc] Yaunfen? Are you okay? Slow down a bit. You know there's always a little bit of water on the floor from Idolus flopping around at the top of the tank

[Yaunfen] - Sorry Mada...

[Doc] It's okay. - Xe pats them on the head and clicks the skeleton down again. This time it's very very tiny.

[Mix] -Bends down to look at teeny skeleton.- Looks like a chicken.

[Doc] That's pretty cute actually.

[Yaunfen] - Tiny! Tiny!

[Mix] Absolutely adorable. Wonder what else there is to them?

[Doc] Lets try your suggestion though. - Xe puts the painting on the wall and gasps. - Oh my gods....

\- The figure is tiny but certainly a Herobrine, and wearing TLOTs netherbrick helm. They're standing on a pile of bones and in the pale space behind them is the suggestion of a massive humanoid figure towering over them.

[Mix] -Scoots over and looks at it too. It takes her a bit longer to recognize it before she covers her mouth with a soft gasp- Oh my.

[Yaunfen] - Who that?

[Doc] I wonder if this is the image they saw in the temple where the helms were kept...? Yaunfen... It's a Herobrine.

[Yaunfen] - Which one?

[Doc] TLOT... but if this is as old as the bones...

[Mix] How... old is TLOT then?

[Yaunfen] Sits down-

[Doc] As old as his seed. The scroll they found indicated he was there at the start, before the hostile mobs were made. At least the undeads.

[Mix] Wooww...

[Doc] But he doesn't remember any of what he was before he was... deleted.

[Yaunfen] - How he not remember?

[Doc] His NOTCH stripped away a lot of what he was, broke his powers and stripped most of his code. Left him in the form of a child with no memories.

[Yaunfen] - That bad...

[Doc] That's why Mada helped kill the bad man who did it Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] - Yay!

[Mix] Had to be thrilling, that fight. -rubs cheek and looks away from the tablet on the wall and over at Doc and Yaunfen-

[Doc] I don't think it's supposed to glorify it... I think it's open to interpretation. It's not like you can see his face and that figure may be his NOTCH.... Either way, I'm not leaving it up. I need to think about this. I don't want to upset him unessesarily. 

[Yaunfen] - What other ones?

[Doc] Yeah.... not right now.... Just in case. And Yaunfen, Mix, please don't tell TLOT or Steve about this. I'll do it myself.

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada

-Later that night. -

The rain starts as the sun slips under the horizon, and few stray bolts of lighting leave trap horses wandering in the darkness. The crashes of thunder echo down to the bedrock level and those choosing to sleep snuggle deeper into their beds. - 

[Zeke] Is rolling uncomfortably. He can hear his mother toiling a bit down below in the next room. He spoke to her earlier that day and she seemed a woman both obsessed and very close to something. Unsettled he wraps the blanket around his shoulders and ventures up the stairs. Tapping lightly on Arden's door. 

[Arden] Come in? - He was laying on his own bed reading by the light of a torch- Zeke? Are you okay? 

[Zeke] His voice soft and musical, - I just couldn't sleep. What are you reading? 

[Arden] Oh, just a book on ghosts. Nothing special. Something spooky while I listen to the rain. 

[Zeke] Yeah, it is pretty loud. And mom is still awake.

[Arden] Still? Do you have any idea what she's actually doing? 

[Zeke] Only that it involves metal and fire. - He sits on the corner of the bed. 

[Arden] So it could be anything. Got it. I'm sorry. I know you're upset. I've been having trouble sleeping. It's creepy at night lately. 

[Zeke] Well there are monsters out there....

[Arden] I mean in addition to the monsters. And... I've been hearing wolves... 

[Zeke] Shivers- 

[Arden] Mistakes the shiver for coldness and leans against him. 

[Zeke] Looks down as his skin erupts in strange designs where Arden is touching him. There are stars, ocean waves, forests and there, just there, by his wrist, a tiny heart. - Arden... What would you do if you found out I was... different? 

[Arden] But you are different. You're amazing. Weird and lyrical, intelligent and caring. 

[Zeke] No... I mean... really different. 

[Arden] You mean the tattoos? 

[Zeke] They're just the symptom I can't hide. And I can't hide from you much longer, it's tearing me apart. Arden... I think I love you. And if you don't feel the same way about me, I have to know, even if it crushes me. The suspense is too much to bear. 

[Arden] Looks down quietly, unsure of his feelings. He rubs a thumb over Zeke's wrist and it leaves a trail of tiny hearts. - I think I might... I might love you too. It' a strange feeling, and something I never expected to have for another guy... 

[Zeke] Will you kiss me? I think we'll both know for sure.

[Arden] Is as nervous as a kid at prom and leans uncertainly forward towards Zeke, brushing the young mans white hair from his eyes. 

[Zeke] Lays his lips against Ardens and closes his eyes. Ardens ginger curls brushing lightly against his cheeks as they shade into a pattern of more hearts, and spirals flowing down his cheeks and throat with the thin patterns of tears from the corners of his eyes. There's the barest smell of spices as the two lean into eachother, kissing deeper as hands clutch and clasp, forgetting to breath as they curl into eachother, the dam breaking after so long it's nearly painful. 

[Arden] Pulls slightly away, sniffing. - That smell... is it you? 

[Zeke] Blushes - It is... I've wanted you from the day we met, I can't control myself. 

[Arden] So by somethign different you meant something, even more?

[Zeke] Whispers, - I'm not human, not even close. And if I think you'll exploit me out there because of it, I'll stay here forever and nurse my broken heart alone. 

[Arden] I... I would not. You're the best friend I've ever had. And as much as I'd like to be famous, staying here and getting to write and read as much as I want without having to work some terrible service job is very tempting. But I want to know what that is. That smell has haunted me for so long. From the time I visited you and there was a cloth saturated with the stuff in your bathroom. 

[Zeke] Turns a bit purple. - I... I had to wipe off... when I get too excited... I get rather... wet.

[Arden] His hand shakes a bit as he places it on Zeke's belly - what are you hiding? 

[Zeke] Swallows hard and there's a distinct movement in his pants in more then one place. 

[Arden] Eyebrows up - Um... Is it too forward to want to see? 

[Zeke] Kicks his feet nervously- If you aren't going to scream or run away... I'm not very confident about it. 

[Arden] Is it hazardus to humans? 

[Zeke] I know mom handled me a lot as a child so no, it won't hurt you. It's just a natural lubricant. - He's starting to look slightly damp and the smell is stronger now, genitals salivating at the prospect of getting to mate with another entity for the first time in his life.

[Arden] Can't help but glance at the pile of hentai comic books on the desk. He's getting a little bit of a chub just from curiousity. 

[Zeke] Blurts - I'm a virgin. 

[Arden] Me too... It sucks not knowing what you're doing with another person... 

[Zeke] I think I know what to do. 

[Arden] Takes his shirt off- then you can show me. 

[Zeke] Nervously takes his own shirt off. His chest is ghostly pale apart from the tattoos and his chest is smooth without nipples or a belly button. 

[Arden] Looks, - You don't have any...? - He gestures vaguely- 

[Zeke] I'm not a mammal. Is that... okay? 

[Arden] I can think of much worse things. Just... - he chuckles- No sneaky laying eggs in my chest or something. 

[Zeke] Almost offended- I would never!

[Arden] Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Sorry you have to see my hairy belly. I'm not exactly fit. 

[Zeke] I like it. You're soft and fuzzy. - His fingers explore around Arden's chest and trace his nipples. His would-be suitor gives the tinest gasp as the sensitive nubs are fondled- His hands wander down and his warm palm comes to rest on Ardens crotch, finding it swelling with eagarness. - Can I see... yours? 

[Arden] Undoes his pants and spills out of them with a grateful sigh. His cock is hard, not too long but thick and ready. He gasps a little- Your turn. I need to know.

[Zeke] Toys with his own pants for a moment and then turns away before pulling them down. The warm scent billows out into the space, it's like fresh mulled cider, and he turns a little, covering himself with his hands self conciously. 

[Arden] Stands and kicks his pants all the way off, he takes a cautious step forward and lays his hands on Zekes arms- Please...

[Zeke] Moves his hands away and it unfurls. In the center of his crotch is a fat, smooth tentacle with only the smallest divot on the tip. It's hairless and flexing softly like a restless tongue. Around it's base like the petals of a flower are five smaller tentacles, and the whole of it is shiny with the fragrant smelling slime. 

[Arden] Can't stop himself from staring and his cheeks get exceedingly red. He blurts nervously. - I want that. I want that in me. All of that. Oh my gods...

[Zeke] Really? You're not... scared? 

[Arden] Again eyes flick to the comics- I've been thinking about a lot of things lately and this is... it better not be a damn dream...

[Zeke] Well.... they kinda do their own thing... If I get close enough to your...

[Arden] Is entirely red - I don't care. Just... I want it. I want to lose my virginity to that. I've been clamoring my whole life to see something and this is more then I'd ever thought to wish for. - He climbs onto the bed. - Just... be gentle, please. 

[Zeke] I'll do my best. 

[Arden] Grabs a slimeball from a trunk and slathers himself - I've been... touching myself....

[Zeke] It's okay. I've done plenty of that myself. - He climbs up on the bed as well. Try laying back.

[Arden] Absolutely, I want the best view of you. - He lays back and pulls his feet up, his cock wagging like the tail of an excited hound. 

[Zeke] Lays his hands on Ardens legs and bellies up to him. His skin is a riot of hearts, tentacles and patches of starry darkened skies. As the tentacles get within reach of Arden's cock the smaller ones latch onto it, curling and stroking, extending outward to wrap and coat it in the sweet slime. 

[Arden] Groans in tortured pleasure, he's never been touched by another and the feeling is blissful, his rear is flexing with desperate want and his hips are canting upward. 

[Zeke] is equally enraptured and letting out melodious exhallations. His main tentacle slides wetly down into Ardens crack and rubs against his puckered rear, lapping at it like a tongue and pressing it gently- 

[Arden] Moans wantonly and pushes upward a little, needing more. 

[Zeke] Is leaning forward as his tendrils molest his first and best friend. The small ones masturbating him and tickling his balls while the biggest wiggles it's way into his ass. 

[Arden] Bites his fist, shaking all over from the delicious torment. - Please...

[Zeke] His head is spinning is the large tentacle slides in deeper, the flesh tight and hot around it. The slime is thick and slippery and Arden gives and gives until he's buried to the root. Zeke starts to rock a little, the small tendrils in loose coils around his paramours cock, stroking and squeezing it.

[Arden] I- love- you! 

[Zeke] I love you too! 

[Arden] Is just carried away on the sensations, his rear is full of the wiggling appendage that's rubbing insistently at the tenderest spots inside, and his cock is full to bursting from the attention it's also recieving. His hands find Zeke's and cling to them near desperately. The two pant and thrust at one another as if their whole lives had been lived for this moment. At long last, Arden can take no more and siezes, his final spurt painting his belly with a streak of white. 

[Zeke] Also comes, and the bulging and contractions of his main tentacle cause Arden to cry out as his prostate is roughly pressed by the movement. More of the slime pours out of it, except it's thicker, with a violet cast, and it fizzes like a bath bomb as it gushes out into Arden- 

[Arden] Bucks at the weird sensation and whimpers under the assault of strange pleasures. 

[Zeke] Notices his distress and gently pulls out, still dribbling and shaking from his own release. The liquid spills on the bed and fizzes on the sheets as well. 

[Arden] Flops back exhausted and then makes a strange face before letting off a rather long and parpy fart. - I'm sorry! 

[Zeke] It's okay. I know there was a bit of air in that. - He tumbles sideways onto the bed as well, throughly exhausted. 

[Arden] You're amazing...

[Zeke] Not bad for a first time? 

[Arden] I couldn't wish for better. - He curls up against Zeke and they cuddle, the drying slime feeling cold in the underground room.


	310. The Cricket, Breakfast in the Garden, Deleted Seed

[Ashe] Was laying on the shared bed, he feels a little weird and he squirms a little. He yelps in surprise as he falls off the bed, hitting his head on the ground with another growth spurt-

[Endrea] Hears the thump and heads upstairs- Ashe? She gives a small smile as she see's that her son has now grown- I see, are you alright?

[Ashe] Is now an older teen/young adult- I think I need new clothes... And goggles...

[Endrea] - I'll see if Doc can come over- SHe sends out a messge in chat

[Doc] Rolls over in bed and flops an arm across Deerheart- snnrk

[Endrea] Tries TLOT next-

[TLOT] Hmm?

[Endrea] - Ashe could use a bit of help, he grew again

[TLOT] Is he hurt?

[Endrea] - Well he bumped his head, but otherwise I think he's fine

[TLOT] Whats the problem then?

[Endrea] - Well, he could use some new clothes, and a new strap for his goggles

[Ashe] Slides the rest of the way off the bed and sits up-

[TLOT] Okay, I'll come over. Do you mind if I tp directly to you? It's raining rather hard outside.

[Endrea] - I don't mind at all

\- / tp player HerobrinetheLordofTears to player EndreatheEnderdragon / -

[TLOT] Clips into her a little bit and slides to one side.

[Ashe] - Hi TLOT

[TLOT] Hey! Oh you did get bigger! I wonder how much larger your dragon shape is? I guess we'll know by morning if the rain stops, huh?

[Ashe] - Yeah...- He's covering himself since his clothes are now too small

[TLOT] And no need to be modest kiddo. I've seen it all before. Got any color preferences?

[Ashe] - Ummm, light gray and purple?

[TLOT] Pants and a shirt or something more elaborate?

[Ashe] - Maybe a jacket too? A long one?

[TLOT] Is already pulling out cobbles and flipping them into wool blocks to tear apart. - Have you been cold lately?

[Ashe] Shakes his head- No, why?

[TLOT] Just curious since you asked for a jacket. - He's assembling the pants and accidently spills something small out of his inventory. - Dammit. Endrea can you block the door so it doesn't get away? - The tiny speck of black hops out onto the carpet and lets out a few chirpy notes-

[Endrea] Places down some wool to block the stairs- What is it?

[TLOT] It's a cricket. It's harmless. 

[Cricket] Starts chirping out the song of healing-

[Ashe] - That's a pretty tune

[TLOT] Passes him the pants and starts making the shirt- I tuned it to inspire BEN. He can only play that song backwards.

[Endrea] - That's right, he can cause harm through music

[Ashe] Quickly pulls on the pants-

[TLOT] He got it right once with a little help from me. 

[Cricket] Hops onto the wall and chirps a bit before playing a few notes again.

[Endrea] - Has he done it since

[TLOT] I'm not sure.

[Ashe] While the adults are talking his thoughts wander to what he had been thinking before, about his endermen-

[TLOT] Is finishing the shirt and turns to him- Ashe? Did something happen yesterday?

[Ashe] - Hmm? Not yesterday...

[Endrea] - A few days ago we decided to investigate his endermen

[TLOT] What, the native ones here? How come?

[Endrea] - Well because they are technically Ashe's...

[TLOT] For what it's worth. Since we traded Ends, there's only a few right?

[Endrea] - They had no warning, there were quite a few here in the overworld

[TLOT] From what I've heard from Enderbro they aren't too friendly.

[Ashe] - They hate me...

[TLOT] Why would they hate you? I mean, you specifically. They don't seem to like anyone.

[Endrea] - They hated his predecessor

[Ashe] - They were supposed to take care of my egg, and they didn't...

[TLOT] Why? I mean they're endermen! They have one job, honestly.

[Endrea] - TLOT, their hate is one of the reason's why Ashe turned out so sickly

[TLOT] Bristles- What kind of monster hates a baby that's not even out of the egg?

[Ashe] - Whatever my predecessor did caused it...

[TLOT] Just gapes for a moment- The native dragon was bad? The one Steve killed?

[Endrea] Nods- Yes, apparently particularly cruel to the endermen

[TLOT] Is silent for a long moment. He's mentally telling Steve-

[Ashe] Sits down on the bed-

[TLOT] Finishes the shirt and quietly starts assembling the jacket. - He still feels bad, but a bit less so. He's sorry he didn't remember to take your egg. 

[Cricket] Hops onto the bed and starts chirping the song again.

[Ashe] - But you guys did get me! You got me just in time...

[TLOT] Steve cares about you, I do too. We'll always feel a little guilt. Even if you insist we shouldn't.

[Endrea] Gets on the bed and nuzzles Ashe's hair a little- It's alright, everything is perfect now

[TLOT] Finishes the jacket and reaches for his goggles, mending the strap carefully- Agreed.

-There's the sound of a door quickly opening and closing in the workroom-

[Endrea] - I wonder who that could be...

[TLOT] Reaches out mentally to investigate-

[Lie] Has rushed back into the house and is soaked, she had managed to steal CP's shirt to come in from the bath house-

[TLOT] Ah, it's just Lie. 

[Cricket] Hops towards the stairs-

[Lie] Is grumbling a bit about her husband-

[Cricket] Finds a gap and hops down the steps-

[TLOT] Passed Ashe his goggles and hurries after it- dammit!

[Ashe] - Thank you!

[Lie] Looks up- TLOT?

[TLOT] You're welcome!

[Cricket] Jumps on Lie's ankle- Chirp!

[Lie] Shrieks and jumps-

[Cricket] Clings in fear- 

[TLOT] It's okay Lie! It's just a bug!

[Lie] - Get it off!

[CP] Hears his wife and teleports in- The Nether is going on?

[Cricket] Jumps on the hem of her shirt instead- 

[TLOT] Is trying to grab it without smushing it-

[Lie] Distressed noises-

[Cricket] Leaps off her and clings to the wall -

[CP] - Lie... It's a bug...

[Lie] - It startled me!

[Cricket] Starts playing the song of healing, it stops halfway through and plays it backwards back to the begining. 

[TLOT] Sorry Lie. I was fixing some stuff for Ashe and it got away from me.

[CP] - The fuck is that cricket doing?

[TLOT] Being buggy. It's not supposed to play it backwards. Sheesh.

[CP] - Did you get the tune from BEN?

[TLOT] I tuned it after hearing him play yeah. I was trying to help him play it the right way around.

[CP] - Well that may be why it's glitched...

[Lie] Starts rummaging for food- Do you want anything TLOT?

[TLOT] Sure. I'm not picky. I like snacking at night. And maybe, or maybe it's just tired of playing the same thing. 

[Cricket] Series of chirps.

[Lie] Finds some stew and hands it to TLOT before pulling another bowl out for herself-

[CP] Stretches- Gotta remember to talk to Aurum tomorrow...

[TLOT] Thank you Lie. - He takes a few bites- Good stuff. Did you guys see The new swords Tungsten made? Or are Francis and Baconn still 'napping' somewhere?

[CP] Frowns a little- New swords?

[TLOT] Nice and large and decorated with frothy ocean waves. He did the one block two items for them so they could renew their vows.

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Lie] - CP be happy for them

[TLOT] Eats a bit more - Those were some tasty vibrations. Lit up the whole forge with pure happy.

[CP] Makes gagging motion and doesn't even flinch when Lie elbows him in the stomach-

[TLOT] You should take the other two with you when you go, to get new weapons as well.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

[TLOT] Well obviously. It's late and raining buckets out there. And- His eyes flick to the window at some movement and a skeleton horse wanders up near the porch-

[CP] Pauses for a minute before pulling out his sword to go kill it-

[TLOT] Cp.... it's a trap horse. Just leave it alone unless you feel like fighting skeletons.

[Cricket] Hops towards Cp's room-

[CP] - But murder!

[Hope] Comes in and spots the cricket-

[Cricket] Hops towards the ladder- 

[Skeleton horse] Wanders along the outside wall.

[Lie] - CP don't, just leave it be

[Hope] goes tearing across the room to jump on the cricket-

[Cricket] Leaps down onto Cp's couch- Chirp chirp- 

[TLOT] Stupid thing- Walks towards the opening.

[CP] - The fuck are you going/

[TLOT] To catch my cricket. Unless you want it in your room constantly making noise.

[CP] Scowls, but makes no further protest-

[TLOT] Scoots Hope away from the opening firmly- You'll get your fur all bloody - He slides down the ladder and snatches at the cricket

[Hope] Mews and paces the opening-

[Cricket] Bounces back up the ladder with TLOT in pursuit

[Hope] Bats at it-

[Cricket] Hops onto Cp's pants leg-

[TLOT] Huffs back up-

[Hope jumps onto CP's leg trying to get it-

[CP] - FUCKING CAT!

[Cricket] Leaps onto his back-

[TLOT] I'll get it!

[Skeletal horse] Soft sad noise from outside as the rain falls on it. 

[Hope] Tries climbing up until CP grabs her by the scruff-

[TLOT] Grabs the bug gently and puts it away- Sorry Cp.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Lie] - Poor horse...

[TLOT] Go easy on Hope, she's just doing her job.

[CP] Drop sthe cat to the ground-

[TLOT] Turns to the window. - They do make sad sounds. Poor things. I think China is only happy because Steve loves hir so. What do you think Cp? You could try and recruit some riders of your own.

[CP] - I have enough on my plate right now

[Skeletal Horse] Is under the overhang. It will be in the shade come morning if it stays there.

[Lie] - We'll see come morning

[TLOT] Ashe got bigger by the way. That's something else to look forward to seeing.

[Lie] - Really? God, I remember when he was first born and how small he was

[TLOT] He's become a fine dragon. It's nice to have so many. When was the last time you saw Yaunfen in their own normal shape? They're getting bigger too.

[Lie] - It's been awhile since I've seen Yaunfen period

[CP] - Why are you still here?

[TLOT] Shakes his head at Cp- You should come over more often. Actually a play date is overdue. Bring the kids over later. Maybe for lunch.

[CP] - Not my kids

[TLOT] I said 'THE kids' don't be so grumpy. You know Lie likes playing with them anyway.

[Lie] - We have been pretty busy lately, maybe we could all go on a picnic?

[TLOT] Well I can't ask for that right off. Doc's dead asleep. But if you come over, we can go back out as a group if that's okay with everyone.

[Lie] - Fine by me

[CP] - Do we have to?

[TLOT] Yes. You got laid. Loosen up a little.

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[TLOT] says his goodnights and tp's back to Steve to stay out of the rain. 

-The sun comes up and the rainclouds blow away, but the skeleton horse is still under the bridge, making sad noises.

[Lie] Watches it from the workroom- CP...

[CP] - No, there's enough horses here and we don't need anymore mobs right now

[Endrea] Comes down with Ashe and her other children following-

[Doc] Slides down the ladder and starts feeding hir pokemon, still half asleep-

[Yaunfen] Sleepily comes out- Mada?

[Doc] Yawns- good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay? It was super stormy last night. 

[Archen] Flutters onto Doc's shoulder

[Doc] Gives it a berry

[Yaunfen] Nods and reaches up for a carry-

[Lie] In chat- Doc? You awake?

[Doc] Sets the Archen down with a small kiss and picks Yaunfen up, spinning them a bit- You're getting so big. Pretty soon I'll have to be a dragon to carry you. - notices the chat and types back- I'm up Lie, just barely. Whats new?

[Lie] Do you feel up for a breakfast picnic? It's been awhile since all the dragon kids got together to play

[Liz] - in chat - PICNIC???? 

[Doc] Reads - What do you think Yaunfen? Want to have a picnic with some of the other kids?

[Yaunfen] - Yeah!

[Liz] CAN I JOIN?? 

[Doc] Sounds good to me. Let's see if we can get your mom up and dressed.

[Lie] - Sure Liz, we'll be by the castle

[Liz] ALRIGHT!! CAN I BRING FRIENDS?? 

[Lie] - Sure

[Doc] types- I don't mind. - helps Yaunfen upstairs and they peek around the desk at Deerheart- 

[Deer] Is taking up the whole bed-

[Doc] Lets get her....

[Yaunfen] - Yeah

[Doc] Sneaks low to the floor -

[Yaunfen] Starts running immediately-

[Doc] Shakes hir head smiling and then takes Deerhearts hand, giving it a huge sloppy lick-

[Deer] Moans and then yelps as Yaunfen lands on her-

[Doc] Nearly topples over in laughter-

[Endrea] Follows behind Lie and CP with her kids- Willow? Oak? Are you excited for the picnic?

[Deer] - Not funny, Mama needs her beauty sleep

[Doc] But you're already beautiful.

[Deer] - Why am I being woken so early?

[Willow] -is jumping as she follows- Yes yes very excited!

[Oak] I am excited for that picnic.

[Doc] We're having breakfast out with a bunch of the dragon kids. Lets go gather up some food so we can meet them outside.

[Deer] - Alright alright, but I'm not getting dressed

[Doc] Scandalous woman! Not even a shirt?

[Deer] - Nope

[Doc] Sighs- well at least help me. I'm sure they're nearly here by now-

[Deer] - Absolutely- She gets out of bed and starts heading for the kitchen

[Doc] Helps her load up food and holds the door so hir mate and child can head outside and down the hill towards the garden and the koi pond.

[Yaunfen] Happily hurries ahead-

[Doc] Starts throwing down rugs and laying out food. - [in chat] I'm at the foot of the garden guys. Ready when you are.

[Lie] - We're almost there

[Doc] Gives Yaunfen some candy and sneaks a bit for hirself while Deerheart isn't looking.

[Lie] Comes around the side of the castle with her group- Morning Doc

[Doc] Good morning to you too. Want a cinnamon roll? I've got lots. Waffles and coffee, milk and pancakes with lightning berries too.

[Liz] -Comes running up with Gambet and Sky trailing behind hir. They're giving eachother barely disguised looks of dislike.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -Shi's just yelling incoherently as shi approaches-

[Lie] - A cinnamon roll sounds wonderful

[Doc] Laughs- Good morning Liz. You're energetic today.

[Yaunfen] - Liz! Liz!

[Liz] I was running with Buff! Skee was just walking though! Lazy! Yaunnnnn! -Attempts to tackle Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Switches to dragon form and playfully tackles back-

[TLOT and Steve] Come down the hill- ahhh, looks like the party has already started. 

[Doc] Good morning you two. I'm suprised you didn't sleep in as usual. Did we wake you?

[Sky] -Still giving Gambet a dirty look as they arrive-

[Gambet] -Turns and hunches down so Alan can slide off-

[Alan] -Attempts to very much not.- Daaaaddddd nooooo!

[Ashe] - Come on Willow, come on Oak, go play

[willow] -goes running around the picnic cloth with oak in close pursuit-

[TLOT] Nah, I knew about the plan last night. We're still missing a few, but it's a decent showing of dragons.

[Liz] -Lightly baps Yaunfen's snoot in response- Reeer!

[Steve] Tries to join in Willow and Oaks running around-

[Yaunfen] Laughs and jumps on Liz-

[Lie] Sits down and CP sits next to her, knowing she'll be cold in the early morning ari-

[willow] -try to playfully tackle steve-

[Doc] Puts down some cups - Have some tea Lie. You look cold. It's okay, it's mint.

[Sky] -Sits himself on the picnic zone and tucks his legs together-

[Gambet] Get down, go on. I know you want to join.

[Alan] Nooooo! Ground feels bad here! -Clinging to the leading edge of Gambet's wing as he tries to gently shake them off.-

[Steve] Is tackled and goes for the tickle

[Ashe] Cautiously approaches Alan- Come on Alan, it's play time

[Doc] Can I get you anything Skye? I know Enderbro can eat dry food.

[willow] -can't escape the tickles and is laughing loudly-

[oak] -tries to tickle steve-

[Lie] Takes the tea- Thanks Doc

[Alan] -Looks at Ashe from their upside down cling to Gambet's wing- AAAAA! 

[Gambet] Please take it. It's just being difficult today. -Shakes wing at Ashe-

[Steve] Is also tickled and rolls around with them laughing-

[TLOT] Do you need some help there Gambet?

[Sky] Tea sounds good, and maybe something to snack on will be fine.

[willow] -is also trying to tickle steve two against one-

[Ashe] Carefully reaches out and takes Alan- Hey there

[Doc] You can have liquid? Absolutely. - Xe pours him some tea as well and pushes some plates nearer. There's cinnamon rolls and donuts and a pile of cookies since Yaunfen is there.

[Steve] Arrrgh!

[Alan] AAAAA! -Just clings tighter to Gambet's wing-

[Gambet] -Just the most blunt look- It won't touch the ground out here, but it's fine in the den. Come on sweetheart, just let go. Ashe won't drop you...

[Endrea] Goes to the edge of the group and shifts to her dragon form-

[willow and oak] -both stop but they are still laughing-

[Sky] -Sips tea and snags a donut- I can, yeah.

[TLOT] Notices Steve's losing and changes into his big cat form before scampering over-

Ashe] - Hey Alan? Why don't you show me that awesome ring of yours? You know, the one with all the textures?

[willow] -notices tlot and playfully runs away-

[Alan] -Shifts around to latch one set of claws onto Ashe before continuing to latch the rest on- Mmmmmm-- Nooooo....

[TLOT] Does a butt wiggle and chases after her-

[oak] -didn't notice and is still there laughing-

[Ashe] - Why not?

[Doc] Eats a roll and pokes Deerheart - shall we join the wild rumpus?

[Deer] - Hmmm, no, let them have their fun, they play with us all the time

[willow] -is running around endrea-

[Gambet] -Folds wing back to his side and plops like a log behind Sky-

[Alan] Don't want to. Don't want to touch today. Too much, bad feel. -Shakes head-

[Endrea] Tags Willow with a wing-

[Doc] Dramatic flop- You never let me have annnnyyy fuuuun.

[Deer] - Shush, we have plenty of fun all the time-

[willow] -tags endrea back-

[TLOT] Clambers over Endrea to head Willow off-

[Liz] -Rolls around with Yaunfen and boops the snoot lots-

[Yaunfen] - Wanna swim?

[willow] -continues to run-

[Endrea] Reaches around and boops TLOT with her snout-

[Liz] Swim?! Swim! Ya! I love swimming!

[TLOT] Nearly falls over with a poofy tail- That was a huge boop!

[Yaunfen] Races for the koi pond-

[Endrea] Snickers a little-

[Doc] Sees where they're going - Remember! Don't get water on the other dragons!

[Liz] -Races after Yaunfen, looks back at Doc- Okay!

[willow] -heard tlot and now running away from him-

[Steve] Jumps in front of Willow - Haha!

[Sky] -flicks a donut back at Gambet casually-

[Gambet] -Just rests mouth open to catch it- Nom.

[willow] -runs into steve head first-

[Lie] Watches all the baby dragons with a smile-

[Steve] Is bowled over and tumbles laughing in the grass. He grabs Willow around the middle - I've got you now!

[willow] -wiggles- no I am trapped

[oak] -boops steve's nose-

[Liz] -The best swimming with Yaunfen-

[Ashe] Goes and sits down with Alan where the baby dragon can see the others playing-

[Steve] Mock cry for help- 

[TLOT] Busks on Oak, sticking his tail in Willow's face.

[Alan] -Slowly rearranges self to lay mostly in Ashe's lap, rather than be clinging to him- ... -Happy hum-

[Ashe] Puts a gentle hand on Alan-

[Lie] - So Doc, you haven't commented on the fact that Ashe has grown yet

[willow] -grabs tlots tail- I got your tail

[oak] -tries to jump on to tlot's back-

[Doc] Was laying back on the rug and sits up to look, he's still a ways away from them- You're right! He didn't come over here so I didn't notice.

[TLOT] Flicks his tail around and bucks playfully under Oak.

[CP] - Are we done here yet?

[Doc] You are such a pill Cp. Have some coffee and enjoy the moment. - pushes the pot near him-

[Gambet] -Softly, to Sky- Told you it wanted to interact. Was I such a pest at that age?

[Sky] You have no idea, Gambet. -Enjoying donuts-

[CP] - I'm fine

[Endrea] Moves closer to Gambet-

[willow] -is trying to keep a hold on tlots tail be she lose her grip completely-

[oak] -is holding on tightly so not to be bucked off- wee

[Gambet] -Head tilts to look at Endrea- Hey.

[Endrea] - Hello, I see Alan is doing better

[TLOT] Runs around a little with Oak on his back.

[Gambet] Yes, it is. It has it's days though. -Opens mouth a bit right as Sky flicks another donut back- Nom.

[Endrea] Loafs and looks at her two other children- They end up growing up so fast-

[Gambet] I bet Sky could agree with that. Alan's been tiny for a long time though. I don't think it's going to get much bigger though... Liz on the other paw... Shi's long like hir mom and I.

[Endrea] - My eldest was very small at first to, and now look how large he is. He will probably be smaller than normal, but that's alright

[Steve] Wiggles free and stands there laughing -

[TLOT] Scampers by with Oak on his back-

[oak] -suddenly growth spurt-

[willow] -is about to chase tlot when she also gets a growth spurt-

[Endrea] - And there go the other two

[TLOT] Goes flat under the suddenly bigger dragon- OOF!

[Alan] -Soft scree in Ashe's lap before they stretch a bit and turn to lay the other way-

[Gambet] Hmm.. True, I suppose. -Turns head to look at Oak and Willow-

[Steve] Whoah!

[oak] -gets off tlot- sorry

[Doc] Stifles a laugh-

[TLOT] flat cat- It's okay.

[Lie] - Looks like everybody is growing

[willow] -runs over to endrea- momma momma look I am bigger now

[Doc] It's a nice day for it. Probably won't be long before Yaunfen gets bigger too. I think they're gonna be super long like me.

[Sky] -Nom donut-

[Gambet] Today is the growing day, it seems.

[Endrea] - I can see that, I'm very proud of you Willow. Your next one should make you like how Ashe is now

[Yaunfen] Starts trying to grab fish-

[willow] -goes back to running around-

[Doc] Sits up a bit- Wrong kinda fish kiddo! Do you want some candy ones?

[Liz] -Floating around in the pond like a ridiculously long string-

[Yaunfen] - Fish!

[TLOT] Catches his breath - I think I need to be bigger to play with you guys! - He focuses for a moment and shifts into an enderdragon shape - Rawr!

[Doc] Pulls out four of the gummy fish and waves them like a fan-

[willow] -is being playful- RAWR!

[Yaunfen] Races for the fish-

[TLOT] scoots around wiggling his tail for them to chase-

[Doc] Gives the fish, There's two yellow, one red and a green-

[Willow] -pounces on his tail- Rawr

[oak] -pounces as well-

[Yaunfen] Trots over to Liz- You try?

[Liz] -Roll over in water- Try what?

[Yaunfen] - Fish!

[Gambet] -Leans up and over Sky to grab some cinnamon rolls0

[Liz] Can already fish!

[TLOT] gets up and trots to Endrea with mock seriousness- Save me!

[Doc] These are special fish Liz

[Endrea] Just laughs- Oh no, it's your turn to be the bed

[Gambet] -Plops back into spot and chews a cinnamon roll, hoarding the rest he grabbed-

[Liz] Special fish?

[TLOT] Arrrgh- He rolls over like he's been slain and wiggles his feet in the air-

[oak] -is booping tlot over and over-

[willow] -tries noming tlots tail but not really hard-

[Yaunfen] - Yummy fish!

[Doc] They're from Yaunfen's home seed. Mostly sugar and gelatin. 

[Yaunfen] Tosses one at Liz-

[Liz] -Snaps mouth on fish, chews vigorously- Mmmm!!

[Notch] Races up and slows to a walk at seeing everyone playing. His face is drawn with obvious worry.

[CP] Spots him first and his eyes narrow a little-

[Alan] -bleps-

[Steve] Hey Notch, what's the matter? You look stressed.

[Notch] I need to talk to Cp...

[CP] - What now?

[Notch] Thinks loudly - it's about Harvestman...

[TLOT] Freezes-

[CP] Replies mentally- What about him?

[Notch] He... deleted a seed. Jeb called to tell me...

[Lie] - He what!?

[Steve] Aloud- Oh gods! He can do that?!

[Gambet] What's wrong?

[Endrea] - I'm not sure

[Notch] Aloud- Harvestman just deleted a whole world.

[Gambet] Oh.

[TLOT] That bastard...

[Ashe] - How is that possible?

[Alan] Sounds.. bad.

[Doc] Is angry - It shouldn't be possible, unless you're an admin!

[Lie] - What will we do?

[Doc] I want to kill him...

[CP] - I get first dibs

[TLOT] That's just too far for even a real griefer.

[Steve] It's so horrible.

[Notch] I agree.

[Lie] - Wasn't Flux able to find him before?

[Doc] I think so? 

[Notch] If someone went to the office they could track him and report it back.

[Deer] - Flux and I could do that

[TLOT] Scowls - Someone has to find Traveler.

[Steve] Yeah, I think she went back to our seed to pout after I scarred her up.

[CP] - It's your seed

[Doc] I can do that. I can use the admin tracker and tp her to me. That's quicker then running all over looking.

[Lie] - We need to start speaking to everyone, see who will join us

[Doc] Well we can't take everyone. Someone has to watch the kids.

[Endrea] - I can watch the children

[TLOT] Yells mentally and then waits-

[Gambet] I can too.

[Mb] Comes flying around the corner with Celine flapping madly to keep up-

[Lie] - CP and I will ask the creepy pasta's

[Mb] If theres a fight I want in!

[Celine] Flies near Endrea - Master is being bad again.

[Endrea] - Not this time he isn't

[Celine] Flaps down to land on her paw- Are you sure?

[Endrea] - Positive, he's going to fight a very bad man

[Gambet] -Looks at Celine- Mhmm.

[Celine] Oh... Do I have to fight? I'm not good at it...

[Mb] NO. You stay here!

[Endrea] - No, you'll stay here with Gambet, GG, and Myself

[Steve] Is taken aback by his sudden yell and quiet mutter after- 

[Mb] Not losing my dragon again...

[Lie] Stands up- CP and I going to see who we can recruit

[Doc] I guess I'll go get Traveler then. Deerheart? If I hit respawn just assume she doesn't want to join us. - kisses her and gets up-

[Deer] - I understand


	311. Gathering Brines and Pastas, Parthanax, Lord of the Wolves

[Grinny] Is sulking about the house-

[Sammn] - comes stomping up a flight of stairs, once again lost in Doc's castle - This place is a damn maze...

[Grinny] Snickers a little at Sammn's frustration-

[Sammn} I'm about to give up and go get obsidian and make my own... - growls and stomps off in the wrong direction -

[Grinny] - Wrong way~

[Sammn] - head snaps in the direction of the voice - Really?

[Grinny] - Well, I could be lying~

[Sammn] - growls louder - Am I or am I not? I'm NOT in the mood for more games.

[Grinny] - Why do you even need that stuff?

[Sammn] Cause I want to ENCHANT things.... kinda obvious, considering the name. - walks closer to Grinny -

[Grinny] - You never stated what you wanted to make- He's lazily laying on a step

[Sammn] - stops as she spots the cat. Slowly she draws both of her knives. - These...

[Grinny] - These what?- He starts standing, moving into a stretch

[Sammn] - lightening quick, flicks one to embed it into the step below Grinny - My knives.

[Grinny] Sarcastically- Oh yes, I'm so scared of a knife

[Sammn] - smiles and whispers "Ianuae Magicae" disappearing in a puff of purple sparkles, to appear on the step above Grinny, leaning down over them. - Knives are only tools, one should never be afraid of one's tools.

[Grinny] Starts walking up the steps- Oh I know that very well, as do all the members of the household

[Sammn] - reaches down to yank her knife free, frowning at the now slightly dinged tip - Then one should understand why one always wants the most efficient form of their tools. Or to make sure, they don't break at the worst possible moment.

[Grinny] - No, I do not, because my tools are attached to me- He flexes his claws

[Sammn] - shrugs and walks back down the stairs - Then be lucky, not everyone can be so gifted. Even magic has its limits and runs out.

[Grinny] - You're still going the wrong way

[Sammn] - sighes - Fine. Would you be willing to atleast point me in a more correct route or are you gonna continue to watch me flounder?

[Grinny] - I don't know, it is entertaining to watch your frustration

{Sammn] - sighs again and turn, stomping up the stairs, stepping over Grinny -

[Grinny] Takes a large leap and lands on Sammn's shoulder-

[Sammn] - looks at the cat, shakes her head and starts forward - Do you prefer to be called Cat or do you have a name?

[Grinny] - Grinny, and your name, you slightly less annoying than other human?

[Sammn] Sammn, and a pleasure to entertain you, Grinny. - Comes to a place with multiple routes and looks each way -

[Grinny] His ears twitch a little- Somebody is coming...

[Sammn] - draws off to the side, tipping her head to listen -

[Deer] Comes rushing in, gathering anything Endrea might need for Yaunfen- Oh! Sammn! hello

[Sammn] - watches - Ello, you in a rush?

[Deer] - Yes, there's a bit of an emergency right now

[Sammn] Anything you might need assistance with?

[Deer] - Yes actually, Harvestman, CP's NOTCH? He's attacked again... He... He deleted an entire seed

[Sammn] - frowns, gently lifting Grinny off her shoulder and placing on the ground - Not sure who or WHAT a Harvestman is, but I can take it they are a problem if you are this frantic. If I can help any, I offer my assistance.

[Deer] - We're having everyone gather in the garden, go get anything you may need

[Sammn] - Enchantment table, where is one and then I'll be ready.

[Deer] - There's one in the library upstairs

[Sammn] - nods and dashes off -

[Deer] Goes back to her own errand-

[Grinny] Yawns and lays in the middle of the floor to be as in the way as possible-

[Sammn] - slides into the room and spies the noticeable table. Jogging over, she slams down one of her knives, gabs ahold of the book and wrenches it open, scanning the pages as they flip by. It takes a few to find the few she wants, but when after she does, she shifts her gaze to the knife - Obedire meum praeceptum, secundum magnam misericordiam tuam Ignis, Unbreak et pulso - the blade flashes and starts the telltale glow. She repeats the method with the other knife - Obedire meum praeceptum, secundum magnam misericordiam tuam Percutiet, Unbreak - Once both are glowing, she heads outside.

[Doc] Slides down into the cage and out into TLOTs seed with only a ripple in reality. Xe tries to tp Traveler to hir and starts in irritation as it fails. With a long sigh Xe drops to the ground and breaks into the admin settings out of reflex before trying to focus hir pinpoint instead. The signature is fuzzy and going in and out of phase but present. So they set out into the wilderness, following the thin and ghostly trail of coding scraps. 

-Le little bit of time passes- 

[Doc] picks up a second track that's following Traveler as well and notes the extra prints with concern 

[CP] Is carrying Lie into the savannah to retrieve BEN from Gem's place-

[BEN] Is trying to feed Hyrule- Come on, just eat the peas...

[Hyrule] Splatters the peas back-

[aven] -giggles at how cute the sight is-

[CP] Lands and puts Lie down-

[Lie] Goes and knocks on the door-

[gem] -opens the door- hey guys

[CP] - We need to talk to BEN

[gem] are you going to just fly up to the tree house or do you want to walk though?

[CP] - I'll fly up- He immediately takes off and lands outside the treehouse- BEN!

[Gem] -steps aside in case lie wants to follow him up-

[Lie] Is a bit distracted by her thoughts-

[BEN] - What!?

[CP] - Feel like murdering?

[Gem] you okay lie?

[Aven] what are you up to cp that involves killing?

[Lie] - No, Harvestman... He deleted a seed

[CP] - My NOTCH

[BEN] Stands up and wipes himself clear of baby food-

[Gem] Oh god! I think I will just stay here if your going to fight him to help when people get back.

[BEN] - Lemme guess, you want me as a distance fighter?

[CP] - Yeah, plus that other unique ability of yours

[Aven] if you are going to fight promise me you will come home safe BEN.

[BEN] - I'll do my best to, besides, somebody has to keep Hyrule out of the water

[Aven] you will still have to except that one day he will swim later in life -kisses BEN cheek-

[BEN] Heads outside to CP, a dark grin spreading across his face- It's been far to long since we've done any murdering

[CP] - This one will be satisfying, but remember, it's my kill

[BEN] - Yeah yeah, I know- The two then fly back down to where Lie is

[Gem] just be careful all of you

[Lie] - We'll try to be

[CP] - BEN, we'll meet you by the castle

[BEN] - Alright, just make sure you're ready, okay?

[CP] - I know

[Lie] Once BEN is gone she turns towards CP- Give me your locket

[CP] - Why?

[Lie] - I'm going to hide both of them somewhere in case anything happens. We don't want him getting a hold of our hearts

[CP] Pulls the locket with Lie's heart out of his pocket and passes it over to his wife-

[Lie] Smiles- I'll meet up with you at Stevie's

[CP] - Alright- He then takes off to find Jewel

[CP] Heads for the hill that Jewel has turned into a home-

[Jewel] -is in underground farm gathering crops-

[CP] - Jewel! You here?

[Jewel] cp?

[CP] - No shit

[Jewel] -comes up the farm- what do you need?

[CP] - Feel like going out to murder?

[Jewel] who are we killing because i'm game?

[CP] - My NOTCH

[Jewel] then lets get going where is that dead man

[CP] - We're still gathering people, but I should warn you, this ones a monster, worse than us. He can completely erase you. If he manages to even nick something of yours? Get rid of it before the deletion code can spread to you

[jewel] right I will have to be careful then since if I lose my ax-mace I will have to rely on my own powers

[CP] - Everyone is meeting up by the castle, go on and head there

[Jewel] understood -Grabs her horse and starts to head to the castle-

[CP] Starts walking towards his brother's place-

\- the sounds of a fight can be heard near by, the heavy thunk of wooden weapons punctuated by shouts and exclamaions. Zly Wilk and Lazur can be seen in a nearby field, sparring with a pair of wooden staffs -

[CP] Approaches them and watches briefly-

[Zly Wilk] - is on the defensive, parrying the various jabs and swings and trying to get an opening to strike.

[Lazur] - has a wicked grin on her face as she tries to push her current advantage. She forces Zly back before artfully dodging a jab and bringing the staff down to pin her opponent's weapon.she spins around and connects with an elbow to Zly's chest

[Zly Wilk] Oof! - he quickly hooks his arm through hers and flips her off balance. As she lands he spins around and brings the staff down, stopping inches from her throat. - Yield?

[CP] - How about something more challenging?

[Zly Wilk] whips his head around toward the sound of the voice.

[Lazur] - looks at CP upside down from her position on the ground. -What did you have in mind?

[Zly Wilk] -offers a hand to help her up-

[CP] - My NOTCH, he's managed to delete an entire seed, we can't leave him to run free anymore

[Zly Wilk] ....my gods.... That shouldn't be possible. Yes of course. 

[Lazur] Whatever you need, CP. We can do both ranged and close combat. 

[CP] - Everyone is gathering by Doc's place if you want to head over there

[Zly Wilk] We'll be there. Have you had any luck figuring out how he's doing it? If his weapon is similar to our ability to delete programs, Lazur and I may be a bit more resistant to his attacks... Even immune, although i don't know for sure.

[CP] - All I know is that it's a sword

[Zly Wilk] hmmm. Ok. We'll work on some ideas that might help and we will see everyone at the castle. That bastard is going down one way or the other.

[CP] - He better, now, I'm going to retrieve my brother

[Lazur] - watches CP leave and grins at Zly and punches him playfully on the arm - So much for a quiet retirement, old man.

[Zly Wilk] - smiles ruefully - No rest for the wicked, my friend. We have work to do. 

[Buff] Comes in from outside, he's shirtless with a towel around his neck and whistling merrily.

[Grinny] Is still laying in the middle of the floor-

[Buff] Well hello there little kitty! That's a nice little sweater. Are you Steve's cat? - pats Grinny on the head-

[Grinny] Bites-

[Buff] yow. That's not very nice. -he wags a huge finger- Naughty kitties don't get treats.

[Grinny] - Fuck off!

[Buff] Oh! A talking cat! That's pretty neat!

[Grinny] - Go away

[Buff] Are you sure? I give pretty good ear scritches.

[Grinny] Growls-

[Buff] Rustles around in his inventory- Look what I have. I bet you might want some of this. - He's obviously been drying beef over lava. It's a large chunk of jerky-

[Grinny] Huffs and turns away-

[Buff] Sets the piece down near him, it's not seasoned and smells pretty good for being dry-

[Grinny] Swats it away-

[Buff] Aw you're so touchy. Why so mean?

[Grinny] - None of your damn business

[Buff] You sure you don't want to talk about it? I'd be interested to hear what a smart cat like you has to say.

[Grinny] - I don't give a damn what you think- He stands and stretches

[Buff] Reaches down and gives the cat maximun scritches on both sides, even on the ears.

[Grinny] Immediately goes into attack mode- DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!

[Buff] Pulls back with a bunch of little scratches and bites. - You're a tough little fighter! Who are you anyway? I'm Buff. The Doctor's NOTCH.

[Grinny] - A creepy pasta

[Buff] Well that explains the vigor! Creepypastas are excellent fighters. At least the ones I've met. 

[Grinny] Groans and starts walking off-

[Buff] What? I'm just being friendly! I love animals.

[Grinny] - Then go be friendly with the dumb glowy eyed cat

[Buff] I have been. Lh is a great cat.

[Grinny] - It's annoying

[Buff] Hey you sound like Cp! Is annoying also your code word for friend?

[Grinny] - No, I mean it!

[Buff] Smiles even bigger - suuuure you do.

[Grinny] Makes a disgusted sound and goes off-

[Notch] Is pacing around in Doc's yard on his phone- no I'm not crazy! It's the least I can do! 

[Notch] This thing is a menace and if it can delete seeds it's gone way beyond anything the Herobrines have done to disrupt the game itself! 

[Notch] Because they're my kids Jeb. My friends, and... family. They're walking into this knowing that some of them might not come back. 

[Notch] Pauses- you really think so? I mean... I guess it's worth a shot... We have to find him before we can do anything anyway... - he closes the phone and sighs. Then calls out for BEN, having seen him a bit earlier. 

[BEN] - What?

[Notch] BEN I need your help with something... But I think it will appeal to you 

[BEN] - What is it?

[Notch] ... Play a video game with me. There's a copy of your console in your old room in the castle

[BEN] - Really? You wanna do that now?

[Notch] Yeah. I need you to let me in, there's something I need to learn before we go to this battle. I think it will help

[BEN] - Okay... Let's go then

[Notch] leads him inside and starts setting up the game- Skyrim pops up on the tv and the epic music rings around the small space. - I've heard you know this game pretty well. Is that true?

[BEN] - Yeah, I know most games pretty well, what about it?

[Notch] please let me in. I'd like you to come with me too, if you don't mind

[BEN] - Okay...- He creates an opening and motions Notch through before following him

[Notch] Pulls out an iron sword and follows

[BEN] As they step in their resolution increases. BEN had pulled them into Whiterun, the central hub of Skyrim and a safe spot- So what is it you want to do?

[Notch] looks around at everything and himself at the higher resolution before fixing on BEN again - I need you to get me to the first shout

[BEN] - That involves killing a dragon... And that's just for the first part of the shout

[Notch] I'd rather try bargaining then killing, but it's for my family. Lead on. 

[BEN] - Well, first we have to get you the word of power, and that's in Bleakfalls Barrough... I should be able to teleport you to it though so you don't have to go through all the fighting before hand

[Notch] Okay. That's really helpful. 

[BEN] - Wait! Maybe there is a way for you to bargain!

[Notch] I'm in creative. Can I bribe the dragon with gems or something? 

[BEN] - No, but there is one in game that helps the player

[Notch] That sounds much less heartbreaking. thank you

[BEN] Grabs Notch and teleports them. They end up in the snow, high enough that the air is noticeably thinner. There's a roar from above and behind them is a curved wall-

[Notch] Any hints as to what I should offer? Or just go say hello? 

-There's a loud thud as a massive white and gray dragon lands in the snow, throwing a flurry into the air. The name which appears when the dragon is looked at is Parthanax-

[Parthanax] - Who, are you?

[Notch] I am... I am Notch! Uh... Brave adventurer! 

[Parthanax] - Are you Dohvakhin?

[Notch] Racks his brain for a moment remembering what that actually means- um.. Yes! Well I got a blood transfusion from someone who's a dragon most of the time and two people who've raised baby dragons. I'm a frequent small dragon babysitter too! 

[Parthanax] Growls a little- Are you Dohvakhin or not?

[Notch] Stands up a little straighter in a bit of panic- yes! Sir! 

[Parthanax] His eyes narrow a little- I sense power, but you know no Thu'um's yet

[Notch] But I do have a voice of command! 

[Parthanax] - I see- The dragon turns towards the curved wall and gives a burst of energy towards it. Some of the letters begin glowing on the wall- Step closer Dohvakhin, and hear this word of power

[Notch] Scoots over to look at it.

-There's a surge of power as Notch's vision tunnels and all he can see are the glowing words. After a few moments the power fades-

[Parthanax] - Now you have learned the first word of power. Normally you would have to absorb a dragons soul to gain the knowledge on how to use it but I will provide you with the knowledge if you step closer

[Notch] Whew... that's good. I think I'd feel pretty lousy if I did that to a dragon. - He walks over by the dragon and gets a good look at him.

[Parthanax] He concentrates and there's a flow of knowledge between the two-

[Notch] Listens and watches intensely, not wanting to miss anything.

[Parthanax] - Now try your new Thu'um, Fus, on me. Worry not, you will not harm me

[Notch] Fus? Okay... if you're sure. - he takes a deep breath and shouts the word loudly-

-The force of the word causes Parthanax to move back a little-

[Parthanax] - Good! Your mastery of the word is impressive

[Notch] Is bouncing on his heels a bit. - Good! I'm gonna need it.

[Parthanax] - Return here if you ever need more lessons

[Notch] Does a deep bow for the huge dragon- Thank you.

[Parthanax] Moves towards a small ledge covered in soft snow to lay on-

[Notch] Is there anything.... I could do for you?

[Parthanax] - No, I am content where I am in teaching the Graybeards

[Notch] Oh... - he looks down for a moment. - Wait... there is one thing... this is kind of a sad game to be a dragon in. I bet I could make you smile.

[Parthanax] - What is it?

[Notch] Fusses around in his pockets for a moment and pulls out a piece of paper with a screen shot attached to it. He moves closer so the dragon can see it as he holds it up. - It's my adopted granddaughter and her kids. - The shot is him standing with Ashe, Oak and Willow all in their natural dragon shapes, Endrea is in the shot too, but only as two massive front paws and a bit of chest behind them.

[Parthanax] - It has been a long time since I've seen young dragons. Alduin and I were the last until he began resurrecting them

[Notch] Oh! we've got tons on our seed. Lots of little ones and even different types. Crim has six legs, Celine is mostly wing like you, Gk has pig hooves and wings made of tentacles, Pinwheel has viper venom, Yaunfen is all pastel and candy colors and Aqua is a massive sea serpent.

[Parthanax] - How interesting...

[BEN] - Uh, don't we have places to be?

[Notch] Just showing my thanks. What you've given will help me protect them all, and many others as well.

[Parthanax] - If you desire to learn more, my students, the Graybeards can help you

[Notch] I will. But before we go... I just thought of something I can grab that's close. If you'll indulge me.

[BEN] Groans a little but does follow-

-The sharp winds batter them as they climb a bit higher, having to climb up some slick rocks to the top of the mountain where an orihalchum vein with a pick embedded into it-

[Notch] There it is! - He works it loose from the vein and holds it where BEN can see it. - A little nod from one designer to the other. - The items name flashes briefly as he grabs it 'Notched pickaxe'

[BEN] - Oh joy, come on, let's go- He creates another opening

[Notch] Scoots through the hole- Thank you for helping me. I feel much better prepared now.

[BEN] - Whatever

[Notch] Follows BEN back to the waiting group

[Flux] Has arrived- Notch

[Notch] Yes Flux?

[Flux] - Are you sure about this?

[Deer] Comes out with anything Yaunfen might needs and drops it off with Endrea- There we go

[Notch] No. I think this is incredibly dangerous. But I also know that if Harverstman can delete seeds this one might not be safe anymore even though he's banned from it. Better to take the fight to him and finish it before he comes to us.

[Flux] - How do you plan on finding him?

[Notch] Well that was going to be my next question actually. NOTCHs can be tracked from the main computer. If you go to the office you can guide us from there.

[Flux] - Well I did find him last time...

[Deer] - I'll go with her

[Notch] I'll call and see who's still there. It was afternoon when I talked to Jeb earlier. - He takes out his phone and starts dialing. The a bit of ringing and Dofta picks up. He gives her a quick explanation. 

[Dofta] Fangbo is here and so is Svit, but I'll get rid of him, just give me ten minutes or so. I'll give him some obvious busywork, that usually prompts him to sneak out early. 

[Deer] Gives Yaunfen a kiss on the forehead before heading over to where Notch is- Alright, I'm ready. Will you let Doc know where I went?

[Notch] You can do it. I'm giving you my phone. You can call Doc with Harvestman's location and keep us updated.

[Deer] - Oh, alright- She takes the phone

[Flux] - Who will be letting us out?

[Notch] Looks around - BEN could maybe do it? Otherwise you'll have to wait for Cp.

[BEN] - Huh? Uh, sure

[Notch] That's probably been long enough.

[BEN] Shrugs and creates an opening- Go ahead ladies

[Flux] Is the first to go through with Deer following close behind-

-The atrium is on the other side and Dofta and Fangbo are waiting. The two women watch spellbound as the servers cross the barrier and morph into more ordinary human shapes. 

[Dofta] I'll never get used to that...

[Flux] - Hello again

[Deer] Gives a wave-

[Fangbo] We want to help you guys, is there anything we can do besides just giving access?

[Flux] - Perhaps if we had another device for the server to run on, then Deer and I could make it so Harvestman can't leave

[Fangbo] Well.... I did just back up my laptop. Can you use that?

[Deer] - Yeah, that should work, but first Flux has to find the seed

[Fangbo] I'll go get it. Give me a sec- She heads towards her office. 

[Dofta] Come this way please- She leads Deerheart and Flux into the main server room.

[Flux] Carefully runs her fingers along the server's once in the room-

[Deer] - Sorry I can't help you with this Flux

[Flux] - It's alright Deer, this is more my specialty

[Fangbo] Comes back with the laptop. - There's nothing on it I can't replace and it already has a copy of Minecraft for debugging tests.

[Flux] Closes her eyes and begins concentrating on finding Harvestman-

[Lie] Approaches her house in search of CN-

[CN] Is in his room slowly reading to Firebird-

[Firebird] -Listening intently to CN, content look on his face-

[Lie] Walks down the bridge and lightly knocks on CN's door-

[CN] - Huh? Come in

[Lie] Opens the door- Oh, Firebird, I didn't expect to see you here

[Firebird] Why wouldn’t you? -Amused expression-

[Lie] - Fair enough... CN, you're going to be staying with Buff for a bit while CP and I go do something...

[CN] - Where are you going?

[Lie] - Into a fight

[CN] - Why can't I stay with Firebird? Or go with you?

[Lie] - Well I was hoping Firebird would come with CP and I

[CN] Looks at Firebird- Firebird! You have to take me with you!

[Firebird] -Looks at Lie and squints a second before turning to CN- No, you can’t. I’m real sorry, but it’s too dangerous.

[CN] - But why!

[Lie] - CN, we're going against Harvestman

[CN] - No! But he deleted you before!

[Firebird] That’s why she’s getting help, CN.

[Lie] - Besides, I have a very important job for you CN- She pulls out the two lockets- I need you to keep these very safe, do you understand?

[CN] - What are they?

[Lie] - A piece of me and a piece of CP. If either one of us does get deleted, these pieces will let us come back

[CN] - ... Do I have to protect the big meanies?

[Firebird] Yes.

[CN] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Firebird? Would you mind taking CN to Buff? there's a re a few things I need to get still and I told CP I'd meet up with him at his brothers

[Firebird] Of course. Come on CN.

[CN] - But...

[Lie] - It's okay CN, one way or another, CP and I will come home

[CN] - But my job is to protect you

[Lie] - And you will be, by protecting that piece of me

[CN] Nods and goes over to Firebird-

[Firebird] You ready now?

[CN] - No... But I don't think I have a choice

-The pigman is staggering unsteadily through the woods, the thing around his neck is slowly consuming his mind and as the night falls and the mobs emerge. Some approach curiously and then shy away at the manic expression and unfamiliar form. He wanders into a colder biome and shivers in his meager loincloth. The wolves sniff the air and read the smell of pig and desperation as easy prey, following him quietly in the shadows. He enters a small clearing and the moonlight falls glistening on the exposed snow, the whole world seems hushed and then, they emerge. 

The wolves rush from either side, slavering jaws dripping spittle as they lunge. He screams as one latches onto his arm, tearing flesh from bone. His hands dart out covered in darkness, grabbing them by the throats and choking them with all the strength of a madman. The wolves die quickly and he falls upon them with a sharpened flint tearing and cutting their warm pelts away and slinging them over bare and stinging flesh. 

-The voice within is like the bubbling of slimy and stagnant water- I give you this small thing only to keep you alive. It is not a gift. 

[Pigman] Gives a tormented groan and clutches his head. There's a wave that seems to ripple the nearby ground and the remaining wolves freeze and whimper in fear. They shiver in the snow as they rise up into the hind legs, their eyes bleeding to red. 

\- it will do. For now.


	312. Harvestman, Death of a Seed, A Dragon Ate My Computer

[Lie] Once Firebird and CN are gone she heads into the bedroom and looks through the trunks before pulling out CP's obsidian armor. She knew he'd insist she wear it, but she felt it more important for him to have it. She went outside, petting her vulpix's and Hope as she went. She started making her way towards Stevie's place-

-There's a bit of hissing and a creeper makes a tis tis noise right behind her before bumping into her back- 

[Lie] Jumps a little and quickly turns around, realizing that it's one of Flickr's creepers- Oh, hello

[Flickr] Dashes up panting and grabs her knees for a moment before apologizing- Sorry Lie. She got away from me. 

[Creeper] Busks on Lie-

[Lie] - That's alright, but I am in a bit of a hurry

[Flickr] Oh? Okay. Hey thanks for the compost. They really love it.

[Lie] - No problem, hey, a majority of us might not be around for a couple days, would you mind checking in on my place if you get the chance? You can take as much dirt as you'd like while there

[Flickr] Sure! That would be great. I'll watch everything. - she gestures to the creeper- by proxy if not in person. Are you going to visit Tungsten and Drillby too? The new forge has been buzzing like a touchie hive lately.

[Lie] - I don't really have time...

[Flickr] But I thought they were making something for Cp?

[Lie] - Like what?

[Flickr] More of that black armor stuff.

[Lie] Frowns a little- You know I should probably see if they have any spare bows and arrows anyways...

[Flickr] I don't know. But hey, never hurts to ask.

[Lie] - Thanks Flickr- She turns and heads towards the forge instead

[Tungsten] Is sitting on a bench just inside the forge eating from a bowl of oonion soup while Drilby gets another bowl for himself. The new black armor is hanging on a stand and it's obvious they finished it very recently.

[Lie] Approaches- Tungsten! Drillby! Do you guys have any spare bows and arrows?

[Tungsten] Hmm? 

[Drilby] Oh hello Lie! Yeah. we've got a few bows and a lot of arrows. How much do you need?

[Lie] - As many as you can spare

[Drilby] Okay? - He takes a long drink of soup and starts digging in trunks. 

[Tungsten] Are you in a hurry Lie?

[Lie] - Yes actually it's... A bit of a group adventure to someplace dangerous

[Tungsten] Oh, well, your armor is done. So you should probably take it too. - Gestures to the stand- What do you think?

[Lie] - My armor?

[Tungsten] Yeah, Aurum had started it a bit before he died and his ghost helped me finish it. He was just hedging his bet that Cp might have a wife someday.

[Lie] - Tungsten, it's beautiful

[Drilby] Comes to her with an armload of bows and arrows. - Here you go!

[Tungsten] Drilby helped with the fiddly floral bits. 

[Drilby] Blushes a bit

[Lie] - Thank you, both of you so much. At least I'll have an easier time convincing CP to wear his armor now

[Tungsten] It was a pleasure to work on it. 

[Drilby] Same. Plus it's pretty neat finishing a project that's been waiting so long for the right owner. Take it with our blessings.

[Lie] - I will, hopefully I'll see you soon- She turns and starts to hurry towards Stevie's place

[CP] Approaches his brother's house, hesitating at the door. He knows Stevie wants to help with this, but a part of him wants to leave him out of it, and not just to anger his brother. He raises his hand to knock on the door when it's opened before he can even touch it. Stevie walks right out and into his brother.

[Stevie] - Oof, oh, brother

[CP] - It's time Stevie...

[Stevie] - We don't have a spar planned for today... Wait, do you mean?

[CP] - Nods- Yeah, Stevie, he's managed to delete a seed...

[Stevie] Swallows nervously- Okay, let me get my armor

[Alexis] Watches Stevie bustle around. He had just recently made himself a full fresh set of diamond armor- Be careful Stevie

[Stevie] - Are you sure you don't want to come?

[Alexis] - Stevie, he made me, who knows what he could do to me. Besides, somebody has to stay here and help protect the server

[Stevie] - Good point, if something does happen here, don't risk eternal deletion, okay?

[Alexis] - Only if you promise the same

[Stevie] - Little late for that

[CP] - Oi! Hurry it up! I can already see Lie coming

[Stevie] - I'm coming!- He equips his armor except for the helmet and steps outside. His inventory is full of spare weapons, food, and potions- Brother, you're tense

[CP] - No shit, I want this bastard dead, but I don't want to lose anything either

[Stevie] - Hey, you'll be fine and so will Lie, neither one of you can be permanently deleted now

[CP] Scowls but says nothing as Lie arrives-

[Lie] - Hey Stevie, are you ready to go?

[Stevie] - Yeah, but don't you need some armor?

[CP] - Use my obsidian set

[Lie] - No, you will use your own armor

[CP] - Lie don't argue this with me, I will not let you go there unprotected

[Lie] - And I won't be, Tungsten finished the armor that Aurum started for me

[CP] - He what?

[Lie] - I have my own set now, so take yours- She passes it over and her husband grumbles and stores it for the moment

[CP] - We don't want to panic the village, I'll put it on once we reach the castle, we should get going

[Lie] Both she and Stevie nod in understanding and follow CP back to the castle-

[Doc] Is feeling uneasy following the double line of footprints and is almost relieved when the strange tracks peel off and head for a stand of spruce trees. Xe hurries faster as the night falls, swatting away any mobs dumb enough to approach. 

[Traveler] Has found a small empty village. 

-It's clear all the buildings didn't spawn properly. There are three intact houses that are only missing their doors and one of them is a small forge. Just beyond the light of the single block of lava and by the outdoor furnaces; two more houses stand stand half formed and empty. Each missing a wall and parts of their roofs.

[Traveler] Stands on the steps and looks at her new scar in the dim light, still unnerved and unsure about what she'd assumed was merely a normal Steve. With a resigned sigh she buckets up the square of lava, no one has lived here in a long time and it may come in handy. She walks into the small forge and looks up. A lightning strike must have damaged the wooden roof because there's a huge hole in it. As her eyes flick back down something moves in the darkness and scuttles towards her with a hiss. With a skill born of reflex she drops an elbow on the spiders head and knocks it out cold. 

[Spider] Is a small male cave spider and lays on the ground twitching slightly. 

[Traveler] Serves you right.

[Doc] Is getting weary of walking on all fours, but doesn't dare take hir smaller form with the mobs out. Xe looks around in annoyance, as xe loses the trail of the elusive NOTCH for the umpteenth time. A little bit of light catches hir eye and xe heads for it, soon finding the village as well. The dragon winds amongst the sad little builds and sniffs-

[Traveler] Hears the snuffling and draws out her grass block. The item morphs into the broken off chunk of red and black sword in her hands and she goes to the doorway to listen. 

[Doc] Traveler? Are you here? 

[Traveler] Scowls and sticks her head out- Why did you follow me?

[Doc] It's time. Cp's NOTCH managed to delete a whole seed. He's a threat to eveything now. Not just us in specific. We need your help. You're a good fighter and immune to his sword.

[Traveler] Hisses angrilly at the mention of deleting a world-That monster... Will my Herobrine also fight? 

[Doc] He's sworn to aid us yes. And where he goes, Steve always follows. 

[Traveler] Considers it, and then speaks after long moment- I will fight by your side. But keep Steve away from me. 

[Doc] Confused - Okay??? I'll break it to him gently. 

-There's a tiny bit of noise from inside the house- 

[Doc] Is there someone in there? 

[Traveler] Just a spider with a headache. He's probably regretting sneaking up on me. 

[Doc] Steps closer and notices the hole in the roof. Xe looks down inside to see the curled up spider twiching feebly in his dreams. -Wait, you said he? 

[Traveler] Crosses her arms- I did. So what? 

[Doc] I know someone who could use a male spider. - Xe puts hir paw in the hole and picks up the spider gingerly while muttering - Don't twiddle your legs on me or I'll throw your ass.

[Doc] Pulls out the translation egg and shakes the spider a little bit- 

[Spider] Whoah! Whoah! FUCK A HUGE DRAGON! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!!

[Doc] Not going to eat you. That would be gross. Got any interest in meeting a nice lady spider? 

[Spider] R-really? What's the catch? 

[Doc] No catch, she's lonely. 

[Spider] My lucky day! Count me the fuck in. Uh... please. Sir? Mam? 

[Doc] Either is good.

[Traveler] Are we going or what? 

[Doc] Sure, sure. - xe makes a hole and places the spider out into the cage before following them out as well. Traveler emerges after them and watches as Doc closes the portal. They note the closed door and phase through it before opening it from the outside and carrying them both through the open space of the tunnel while the rest of hir flies along, clipping through the walls. Xe thunks down in Lie's yard and picks up the spider again- 

[Spider] Yikes! 

[Doc] Do you have a name? 

[Spider] Chester! - He practically squeaks- 

[Doc] Calls out to the mobs milling around guarding the house. - Can someone find Eliza and ask her to come out here please?

\- A couple of blazes wander off and it isn't long before Eliza approaches-

[Eliza] - Doctor, you asked for me?

[Doc] Yep. I brought you a present. - Xe grins and moves hir paws- 

[Chester] Looks up warily and freezes-

[Doc] Gives him a little poke-

[Chester] skitters in place a little bit, and is obviously flop sweating-

[Eliza] - Oh? Now who is this?

[Doc] Pokes him again- 

[Chester] Blurts out- I'm Chester and you're gorgeous!

[Traveler] Facepalm-

[Eliza] Starts a little and then laughs some- Oh that is adorable

[Chester] I am? I mean... yeah!

[Eliza] Laughs a bit more- Thank you for bringing him to me Doctor, but I believe you have somewhere to be?

[Doc] Yes I do. Come on Traveler. You guys have fun. 

[Chester] Leans over trying to look at her spinnerets without getting caught.

[Eliza] Is well aware of what he is doing-

[Chester] Squinches up kinda small and gives her a big smile-

[Eliza] - Come, the nest is this way

[Chester] Yes mamn! -

[Eliza] Leads him to a small opening in the nearby hill and crawls in. Inside is a massive tangle of webs and other spiders, all giving Eliza a sign of respect-

[Chester] Practically skips along behind her - Woooow, nice nest. Looks cozy.

[Eliza] - Thank you, although our old one was much bigger and more impressive

[Chester] Eh. I've been living in an abandoned Testificate village, this is ritzy.

[Eliza] - Well, find yourself a place to settle down, we can let the Master and Mistress know of your arrival when they come back

[Chester] Goes a little bit up the wall and hunkers in a pile of webbing- Are they super big spiders or something?

[Eliza] - No, they are brines

[Chester] Ooooooo... what's a brine?

[Eliza] - A very powerful being, their eyes glow

[Chester] sheepish- Oh... have I gotten myself into something bad? Because I just encountered my first human today and I didn't do very well at all.

[Eliza] - No, I don't believe so

[Chester] relieved- Oh good. I don't think I'd be much good at fighting. Any chance you need some babysitting done? Or help making some kids that can be babysat? - Hairy eyebrow wiggle over multiple eyes

[Eliza] Sputters out a laugh- Well I do believe that was the Doctors intention, but I'm not sure now is the time

[Chester] desperate backpedal - Just offering! Uh... Looks like my schedule is pretty clear. In fact I'm availible for smootching at any time, day or night.

[Eliza] - For now, rest. You've had an exciting day

[Chester] So very very true - He makes to curl up as a normal spider would and then streches, splaying his limbs out randomly and flops on the section of webbing, making very soft happy noises as he drifts off to sleep.

[Eliza] Settles down near him a bit more proper like-

[Chester] Stirs a little and sneaks a leg over so he's touching one of hers a little bit, and goes back to sleep with it resting there.

[CP] Is pacing, a small snarl forming on his face briefly as he moves, he's running low on patience-

[Lie] - CP calm down, Doc should be here soon and Flux and Deer should know where he is any moment

[Doc] Comes running up with Traveler. - I'm ready. 

[TLOT] Comes back out of the house with a full inventory and Steve close behind. 

[Notch] Ready as I'm ever gonna be. Please just call me Markus for now so no one gets confused.

[Firebird] -Glides down to the group-

[Steve] Pulls on a pair of gloves that look suspiciously like Docs.

[Sammn] - comes running over -

[Lie] Starts putting on her obsidian armor and giving CP his-

[jewel] -has just got back from putting her horse in doc's pen she is quiet as she approaches the group but she has her ax-mace out looking ready for battle-

[Zly Wilk] Arrives at the castle with Lazur close behind. 

[Markus] Clears his throat and makes some little noises like a singer practicing scales.

-Doc's carrot phone begins ringing-

[Stevie] - You okay Father?

[TLOT] Slaps some diamond armor on Markus. 

[Markus] Oh. Thank you.

[Doc] Answers the phone nervously-

[Deer] - Love? Flux and I found him...

[Mb] Bounces on his heels a bit-

[Doc] Where? And stationary or moving?

[Deer] - He's stationary... In the Nether. We're getting the whole server moved to another computer so Flux and I can keep him there... Doc... He's on CP's server...

[Doc] Whats left of it.... Smug asshole...

[Lazur] - comes up to Doc - We might have come up with something to help - she gestures to a small bag slung over her shoulder.

[Doc] Well you don't need my permission guys. Do whatever you can.

[Sammn] If anyone needs fire protection, I can cast it over them. It will last roughly as long as a level 2 potion. - holds out hands and starts concentrating on the spell -

[Markus] Raises a hand- I could probably use that.

[Stevie] - Yeah I could use that to

[CP] - Oi! Doc! Where'd they say he was?

[Firebird] -Settled on the ground clicking his beak slowly. There's small flickers coming from the action.-

[Jewel] -is being eerily quiet try to go though what she might have to take in account for in her mind-

[Doc] He's on your seed Cp. And in the Nether, which probably means your build. Please keep your cool, I'm sure it's intended to rattle you so you'll make a mistake.

[Sammn] Then stand around me. - Holds up hands which are glowing red -

[Markus] does as Sammn asks

[Stevie] Approaches Lazur-

[Lazur] actually i need your help. Some of you know, Zly has the ability to delete programs. We reverse engineered sonething based on his abilities. - she holds our a small glowing amulet - this is a bit of coding that MIGHT act as a force field and protect it's wearer from the Harvestman's sword. It's no guarantee... But it could save a life. Could you wheel click and provide them to anyone who wants it?

[Doc] Oh. Sure- Xe clicks a bunch and makes a stack of copies that spill over hir paws-

[jewel] -takes one of the amulets-

[Lie] Grabs one for herself and CP-

[CP] Is smoking-

[Steve] Takes one curiously and starts handing them around-

[Sammn] Infernum Praesidio Flamma probationem -mutters and a red mist flows down over anyone in close relation to her -

[Zly Wilk] stands in the red mist with Lazur.

[Firebird] -takes an amulet and ties it along his capes clip-

[Jewel] -ends up in the red mist-

[Sammn] I'll let everyone know when the time is up, I'll be able to cast it a few more times.

[CP] - Alright, last chance to back out if you want to

[Mb] No fucking way. I feel the need to kick some ass! 

[Doc] I promised I'd be there for you Cp. 

[TLOT] Same here. 

[Steve] Yeah! 

[Markus] I feel like this is partly my fault and I won't let you walk into this alone. My shield is yours, son.

[CP] - Stop calling me that

[Sammn] - takes an amulet and tucks it into her top - I am going, a danger to one, is a danger to all.

[jewel] this is a fight I refuse to back down

[Firebird] Chirp.

[Zly Wilk] Never backed down from a fight yet... Not gonna stop now

[Lazur] What? And let you have all the fun? - grins - lets go.

[BEN] - Dude, murder time

[Stevie] - I think we both need a bit of revenge

[CP] With a sigh he creates an opening

[Markus] Follows close behind Cp, his shield is forming unbeknowst behind him like a glistening elytra-

[Jewel] -goes thought the portal calmly the only sense of nervousness is the death grip both her hands have on her Ax-mace-

[CP] Has them arrive near the entrance to his place in the Nether, it's eerily silent and the fallen mobs are still there-

[Lie] Shudders, having forgot about the mobs-

[Doc] Roughly shoves the opening higher and larger and just slides through as a dragon-

[Sammn] - draws both knives and follows, on alert -

[Firebird] -scuttles through and takes to the air, hovering over the group near silently.-

[TLOT] Shivers and freezes for a moment. His hand finds Steves and he straightens a little.

[Lazur] equps her sword and activates the energy blades on her arm shield and strides through.

[Zly Wilk] staff in hand follows at Lazur's side, each covering the other's back 

[Mb] What a fucking mess. Anybody mind if I clean it up?

[CP] - Go ahead, just don't waste all your energy doing it

[Mb] Spawns two clones and starts dropping lava and picking it up again to burn the corpses-

[Traveler] This NOTCH is an abomination...

[Doc] Helps a bit, putting the bodies into the lava below.

[TLOT] Coughs and then coughs a bit more. There's a nasty gurgle from his innards.

[Jewel] -is keeping her back to a wall keeping a close eye on everything-

[Zly Wilk] - is scanning the horizon, helping to keep watch as the bodies are disposed of

[Firebird] -Still circling over them, just keeping an eye out-

[CP] Looks at his place, scanning for any sign of where Harvestman might be-

[Lie] Puts her hand on CP's arm- The office, that's where he most likely is...

[CP] Nods in agreement before pulling out his obsidian helmet and putting it on, his glowing eyes the only thing visible in the darkness of his armor-

[Steve] Says a few sweet words for the dead. Remembering things taught to him by the village elders.

[Stevie] Is looking at things in a new light, last time he'd seen this place it had been in anger, now it was donning on him that it could be the last time he ever saw this place if it were to get deleted-

[CP] Starts crossing the bridge leading to the massive doors, his power surging forwards and pushing the doors open ahead of them. The main thing in front of the is Grayson's hulking corpse-

[Lie] - All these mobs, died defending us...

[Doc] Recognizes him as well. - He was mean, but he didn't deserve this. None of them did.

[CP] - Be careful, there are stairs ahead of us and it's one of the most narrow area's of this place

[Doc] I can fix that. - Muscles ahead and bashes hir body sideways against the wall. One side crumbles and theres a splash as most of the wall falls down into the lava below-

[CP] Draws both sword and pick as he moves forwards, the doors of his office coming into view-

[Firebird] -Hovers up near the ceiling as they go, a soft whining pitch coming from inside him. The edges of his beak are seeping light-.

[TLOT] Suddenly stops and pulls out a bucket. He holds it to his face and hurls into it, coughing harshly-

[Steve] Pats him on the back-

[Traveler] what the hell is wrong with you?

[TLOT] Spits out a bit more and holds it where she can see it. 

[Traveler] She draws back with a frightened hiss-

-The bucket is full of crackling statick. It's pure bad code and potentially lethal to anyone not glitched. 

[Sammn] - stays toward the back, watching over the others and keeping an eye on the path behind -

[Jewel] -some of her tech pattern is coming past the suit under her cape incase she need to start making her arms something else-

-As the group draws near the door CP forces it open in the same manner as the front doors. Inside of the office is a mess, the couches and tables over turned and CP's desk thrown against the wall. The only thing in it's place is CP's desk chair, his seat of power and that's where Harvestman sits, grinning manically-

[Harvestman] - Well what do we have here?

[CP] Scowls- You bastard...

[Harvestman] Looks behind CP- I see you brought the precious little female brine and your brother?- He tsk's and shakes his head a little- Oh Stevie, and here I thought you were smarter than this

[Stevie] - I am, I'm smart enough to know that your a monster and that you drove my brother and I apart

[Harvestman] - Ah but I'm your father

[CP and Stevie] - No, you're not

[Markus] I'm his father. You are nothing.

[Doc] You're a dead man, that's what you are.

[Harvestman] - Oh? And who are you? You imposter

[Markus] I'm no imposter. I'm the original. 

[Traveler] It's true. He is the Supreme NOTCH.

[Harvestman] - I wonder, if the Supreme NOTCH dies, then does the next oldest become the Supreme one?

[Markus] Nope. I'm human. Something you'll never be without Cps assistance.

[Doc] Too bad he hates you huh?

[Harvestman] Stands from the chair, drawing the deletion sword- I don't need any help from that disgusting mistake- He jams the sword into the chair and lets the code flow, the code of the world beginning to unravel from that one point as Harvestman begins approaching the group-

[Steve] Bring it jerkweed! - He cocks back and throws something small that glistens with gold. It's corkscews through the air and splatters on Harvestmans shirt. The stench that billows out is incredible and vile for anyone who isn't a Herobrine and the little piece of cheese falls to the floor with a wet squelch.

[Lie] - Steve why!?

[Jewel] what is that it smells gross

[Harvestman] Scowls and kicks the piece away, only growing angrier-

[Steve] Because now we can find him where he runs.

[Harvestman] - Oh I don't plan on running

[TLOT] It's delicious cheese. If you're a Herobrine

[Firebird] -Jerks down a bit in the air as the smell hits him-

[Doc] You won't be able to anyway. We've isolated this seed on a seperate computer

[Harvestman] - Ah, is that what I felt? Shame...- He gives a tiny cough but he's adjusting to the smell quickly

[Mb] So are we murdering this asshole or what?

[Firebird] -A bit of flapping to raise back up, but more light is seeping and he looks like he's ready to cough-

[CP] He and Stevie share a glance before they rush forwards, each taking a direction to try to get on Harvestman's sides-

[Harvestman] - Predictable...

[BEN] Pulls out his bow and looks for spots to aim bomb arrows where he won't be able to harm those he's working with-

[Traveler] The words I'd use are put down. Like a rabid dog - She pulls out the grass block and the broken sword emerges from it- 

[Markus] Is caught off guard and runs after the boys -

[Jewel] -goes for a head blow with her ax-mace hoping to get his face using it's weight and gravity to do good damage-

[Firebird] -Finally busts and hacks and coughs, spitting a potent fireball in Harvestman's general direction, maybe a little off above him, even before spiraling downward- That is FOUL. -Coughing wildly-

[Doc] Is quickly cutting into the admin commands-

[Sammn] - circles on the outside, trying to flank around to the backside and stay out of the group's attacks -

[TLOT] Holds up the bucket and Steve dips an arrow into it before aiming for Harvestman-

[Harvestman] Prepares himself, looking for the easiest target, he blocks Jewel since her move was easier to read and he tilts the sword upwards nicking Jewels mask and beginning to delete it-

-The fireball goes wide and almost hits Stevie who has to jump to dodge it-

[jewel] -throws it off her face she looks pisses now-

[Zly Wilk & Lazur] - stand back to back and raise an arm, start firing a barage of energy bolts toward the enemy.

[BEN] Aims at the ceiling, trying to get chunks to drop on Harvestman-

[Harvestman] Deciding Markus is the weakest he charges for him-

[CP] - Shit!

[Lie] Has summoned her offensive pods-

[Traveler] Flips an Enderpearl like a coin and is suddenly behind Harvestman- stabbing for his back-

[Markus] Shouts at him at full volume - FUS!!!

[Harvestman] Is caught off guard and stumbles backwards into Traveler's broken sword. He snarls and turns, trying to stab her-

[Firebird] -Takes back to the air and flies up to the ceiling, spitting smaller fireballs at Harvestman from all over. Basically being a nuisance for the moment-

[Traveler] Uses her poncho as a distraction and manages to dodge away without getting cut. She does get hit with one of Firebirds fireballs thoguh - fuck! 

[Stevie] Is closer than CP and decides to go for an attack-

[Jewel] -charges at the harvestman while he is distracted to jab him with the spike on the top of her ax-mace-

[Doc] Gets into the system and drops a lightning bolt on their enemy-

[Mb] Spawns his two clones and uses one to shove Traveler away before slicing at Harvestman-

[Harvestman] Abandons his original plan of action and ducks- You are being annoying!- He swings again and almost hits her clothes-

[Sammn] - continues to circle around, watching the ebb of the fight, looking for a spot -

[Steve] Is firing tainted arrows as fast as he can-

[Harvestman] Stumbles a little from the lightning and lunges forwards, gaining distance between himself and the others-

-The deletion program is steadily getting faster as it's exposed to more and more pixels, creating a hole into nothing at the one end of the office-

[Doc] Notices- What the fuck are you doing you moron? You'll be deleted too?!

[Jewel] -back off then turns her arm into a bow and starts to rapid fire arrows at harvestman-

[Firebird] -Spins in the air, a few crunches coming from him as he chomps down on a few shards from his inventory. The already sweltering temperature seems to be rising around him. He's back to spitting fireballs at Harvestman, faster and with intent to herd him around.-

[TLOT] Tries flipping the edges of the hole to bedrock to slow it down and confuse the deletion program-

[Doc] Clacks hir teeth and starts spitting lightning as well-

[Lazur] - continues to lay down precise cover fire to try to distract Harvestman from those attempting a close up attack. - 

[Sammn] - shouts 'ianuae magicae' and teleports to the other side of Harvestman, slicing out with both knives -

[Stevie] Lunges for Harvestman, his sword aimed at the monsters heart. He isn't counting on his finger getting nicked by the deletion sword-

[CP] Panics as he see's the attack and teleports to his brother. He's realized what Winston had to do and brings his sword down with as much force as he can to shatter the armor protecting Stevie's arm and cut right through the arm, removing it. He shudders as he feels his brother's blood splatter against him. It's not his usual shudder of joy as he drags his screaming brother back, watching the effected arm vanish into nothing as blood pours from Stevie's wound-

[Harvestman] Seeing CP encumbered by dragging his brother away goes for an attack on both of them-

[Markus] Jumps in between them with his hands raised and his shield springs up like a bright bubble - STOP!

[Harvestman] Hits the shield hard-

[Deer] She and Flux are doing everything they can while the staff who knows about it are watching in horror at what is happening. Deer is nearly crying at the state and future of the seed-

[Markus] Has a second to look the NOTCH in the eye and shouts with all his might - FFFUSSS!

[Harvestman] Stumbles back again-

[CP] Drops Stevie off near TLOT and Lie rushes over to use healing flowers. CP takes his flames and cauterizes the wound and Stevie is barely staying conscious- TLOT...- His words are almost desperate

[Jewel] -has run out of arrows after going though 4 stacks just trying to get so many into harvestman-

[TLOT] I'll protect him! - He draws out his scythe and cuts a finger, pouring the small stream of blood into Stevies mouth- 

[Firebird] -Swoops down from behind Harvestman and tries to shear his back with his talons in a fly by-

[Steve] Has just started flinging random things as well as arrows, the air is full of flying items

[Harvestman] Has taken several hits from the arrows but he grins as he see's the deletion code catching up to his opponents who are distracted facing him, he grunts as he takes the blow from Firebird-

[BEN] Does notice the deletion code creeping up and switches tactics. He puts away his bow and pulls out his Ocarina, bringing it to his lips and beginning to play the song of time. Although it's not his game, the tune still has an effect, slowing the deletion and bringing it almost to a complete halt, but that's the best he can do and he has to keep playing-

[Doc] Manages to get above Harvestman and barfs several bucketfuls of bad code down at him-

[Mb] Loses a clone to the bad code- MOTHERFUCKER!

[Jewel] -takes out the one splash potion of harming she got from a dungeon at throws it at harvestman's feet-

[Harvestman] Screams and tries to get the substance off as quickly as he can-

[Traveler] Throws a great deal of spiderwebs on him to make it harder-

[Sammn] - teleports away, throwing her flame knife at him -

[Harvestman] Begins coughing up some blood from Dawn's curse surging into effect-

[Markus] Stays near Stevie, watching as the blood takes effect-

[Doc] Notices- Eat a dick! That what you get for pissing off a witch!

[Stevie] His breathing is starting to even out and Lie's flowers are starting to smooth over the wound-

[CP] Rushes back into the fight-

[Firebird] -Lights up in flames and hovers for a second, taking a few ragged breaths-

[Mb] Stays near Cp to back him up, three swords flashing-

[CP] As he swings his sword down, Harvestman raises his to block and CP hears the sound of his own sword chipping. He panics as he see's the code begin to unravel his sword-

[Traveler] is suddenly there and stabs the broken sword at Harvestman's belly-

[Harverstman] Grunts as the sword digs in but he's pleased to see CP drop his sword-

[Zly Wilk] -nods to Lazur who responds with a knowing nod- he rushes in low gripping his staff. 

[Lazur] continues firing bolts to cover his charge, protecting her friend from friendly fire in the form of the arrows and other projectiles

[Zly Wilk] -reaches Harvestman and charges his saff with his energy. He goes for a vicious uppercut with the end of his glowing staff.

[Traveler] abandons the blade and it stays there stuck-

[Jewel] -sees what else she has since she can't get near with her ax-mace and she is out of arrows-

[Doc] Suddenly bursts from the floor, pushing the others away and donkey kicking at Harvestman while his sword is down-

[Harvestman] Stumbles back from Zly's attack and swings his sword at him, he misses as he's thrown by Doc, he's near the edge of his deletion code-

[Steve] Chucks another chunk of cheese- hitting him on the cheek this time-

[Harvestman] Is unaffected as he's adjusted and can't smell it anymore, but he is annoyed enough to make a low charge at Steve-

[Firebird] -Spits a big fireball at Harvestman-

[Steve] Get hit and abandons his diamond boot in a panic, his red shoe is almost shiny in the half-light

[TLOT] Gives a spittle flecked roar that shakes the room, swelling in fury and racing to defend his mate-

[Sammn] - teleports near Steve, holding both hands out toward Harvestman - Caecitas! - Black mist shoots out and obscures his view of them-

[Jewel] -grabs a iron sword and goes to clash it with harvestman's sword she needs just enough of a window to be able to transform her arm and stab him in the gut-

[Steve] Takes the mist as cover and blindly kicks out at Harvestman.

[CP] Let's his own lightning flicker along his pick as he approaches Harvestman from behind-

[TLOT] Also swings his small scythe, it looks like a toy in his massive black claws-

[Harvestman] Barely manages to dodge Steve's kick-

[Lazur] - can no longer clearly see her target through the mist and holds her fire. The tactician in her is growing frustrated by the melee and she bangs her sword on her shield and lets out a grunt of anger.

[CP] Swings his pick at Harvestman's back and manages to jab it into his side, tearing a chunk of flesh out-

[Harvestman] Stumble back and swings his sword a bit carelessly, TLOT's scythe however cuts the tip of the sword which causes the deletion code to begin pouring out the end of the sword-

[Jewel] -can't see at all but it makes her more comfortable in the fact no one can see her face anymore-

[Sammn] - shouts from the black mist - Spectralem illuminatio - and a white outline appears around Harvestman

[Zly Wilk] -tries to take advantage of Harvestman's position and strikes out again with a savage roar

[Harvestman] Stumbles backwards and swings a wave of the deletion code before him-

[Jewel] -under the cover of the mist tries to run at harvestman with her ax-mace again but run right into TLOT-

[Steve] Is already scrambling away towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Is bashed into and topples over, not as used to his rage form. His helm flies loose and his head smacks painfully against the wall-

[CP] Takes another swing but a bit of the deletion code now hits his pick and begins consuming it. Cp tosses the pick aside and sets himself on fire-

[Firebird] -Swinging around above, trying to spew fire at Harvestman's location-

[Steve] Is on him in a flash, sword out to cut anyone who comes close.

[Doc] Grabs the forgotten bucket of TLOT's bad code and flings it on Harvestman-

[Jewel] -is on the floor not to far from where she ran into TLOT-

[Harvestman] Is hit by the fire and screams out in agony-

[BEN] Isn't used to playing for this long and is becoming strained, he won't be able to hold the deletion code at bay for much longer-

[Mb] Kicks Jewel's foot as he runs back into the fray- Get up sweetheart or you won't get a piece!

[Harvestman] Is beginning to falter greatly-

[Markus] Sees BEN straining and touches him- adding his own power to BENs

[Jewel] don't call me sweetheart -get back up and charges at the harvestman so she can try to get a blow to his head-

\- the black mist suddenly disperses -

[Mb] Wild laughter as he attacks randomly with his clones-

[Ben] Actually reverses the coding a little-

[Harvestman] Manages to land blows on the clones-

[Mbclones] Pop and despawn-

[Doc] Tries a tail sweep-

[Harvestman] Raises an arm to block Jewel's attack but is knocked down by Doc-

-The broken sword wiggles it's way free and clatters on the floor-

[Firebird] -Swoops down at Harvestman, still lit up in fire. He's going for the eyes, or general facial zone. Whatever works.-

[CP] Gives Doc a bit of a lightning boost-

[Harvestman] Tries to block Firebird but does get one eye jabbed-

[Doc] Lights up nearly as much as Cp on fire and roars a bolt of lightning at Harvestman-

[Jewel] -tries the cheapest tactic ever and tries to kick harvestman in the groin-

[Harvestman] Is blasted back by Doc which makes Jewel miss her attack-

[TLOT] Is dazed and Steve is freaking out because he seems to be out cold with a small amount of blood in his hair-

[Traveler] retrieves the bit of sword and throws a mass of cobwebs at Harvestman-

[Lie] Spawns a few healing flowers by TLOT-

[Harvestman] His sword becomes tangled in the spider webs-

[Doc] Tries to stomp on him-

[Harverstman] Is frustration pulls out a normal sword and jabs it up into Doc's foot-

[Jewel] -turns her arm into a blade and tries to go stab at Harvestman-

[Doc] Hops backward with a pained yell-

[Sammn] - knows the spell won't hold him long, but shouts 'Restringunt' - 

[Zly Wilk] -manages to dodge the wayward projectiles from the others attacking at once. Sees Harvestman is restrained and swings his staff like a bat toward Harvestman's head with all his might.

[Harvestman] Fights against the paralysis and just manages to move the normal sword into Zly's path, cutting almost all the way through the brines wrist-

[Mb] Uses both clones to try and backstab Harvestman-

[Harvestman] Gets the deletion sword free and uses it on the clones again-

[Doc] Stars spamming the kill command over and over-

[Firebird] -Sweeps down for Harvestman's face again, transforming halfway down to add some oomph to the attack if it hits-

[Harvestman] Ducks out of Firebirds way and stumbles away from the lightning-

[Traveler] Tries to hit him square in the face with a chunk of netherrack while he's off balance-

[Harvestman] Tries jabbing at Traveler from beneath the block-

[Traveler] shouts as the pendant takes the blow and the sword slices into the meat of her leg, she stumbles to the floor and a small book falls out of her cut clothing- 

[Firebird] -While Harvestman is attacking Traveler he spins around and kicks out at him-

[Jewel] -is currently trying to stay back and think about what she is going to do next it's not helping how uncomfortable she is with out her mask-

[Markus] Is pouring everything into helping BEN, but he's starting to falter as well.

[Zly Wilk] - his eyes go wide and his staff dissolves back into his body's energy as he falls to his knees. His glitched eye blazes bright. Suddenly brilliant yellow light shoots from his severed wrist in a devistating blast.

[Lazur] -sees Zly fall and lets out a scream of rage. She charges directly at Harverstman, sword drawn. She swings recklessly in a blind rage.

[Sammn] - teleports in, grabs Traveler and teleports out, dropping her and half collapsing, almost drained of magic - 

[Mb] Has lost his sword and grabs the nearest object, which is the small book-

[Harvestman] See's Lazur charging and stumbles a little, but sweeps his sword upwards, raking it across her face and eye-

[Zly Wilk] - his energy spent, collapses at Harvestman's feet-

This message has been removed.

[Lazur] feels the blade slice her flesh and feels the tingle of the deletion code begin to work. Her eye bursts with a wet pop and half of her vision goes bright red then dark.

The amulet's energy glows in a blue burst across her body, stopping the deletion code from doing more than leave a deep crease across her face. 

[Mb] Uses the opening to shove the small book into Harvestman's mouth and then punch his face with all the mad brines vigor and murderous desire

[Harvestman] Is punched hard in the face and he spits the book out into the edge of the deletion code where it begins to be deleted-

[BEN] - Guys, you gotta hurry...

[Doc] Strikes out as fast as Pinwheel and chomps down on Harvestman's sword arm with a sickening crunch, shearing it off at the shoulder and spitting it away-

-The deletion sword slides across the floor and teters on the edge of the hole into nothing-

[Mb] Kicks it in with a mean laugh- Fuck that thing!

[Harvestman] - You imbeciles!

[Lazur] grabs Zly and drags him back roughly, covering them both with her shield and letting her wound bleed freely. Once to safety, she notes that Zly is breathing and the energy surge he experienced has cleanly cauterized the stump.

[Doc] Is spitting out his nasty blood- We plan on leaving, you won't get the luxury!

[Lie] - Lazur, here- She hands over healing flowers

[Lazur] Thank you, Lie. - presses a flower to Zly's wound before attending to her own. 

[Sammn] - recovers enough to pull a potion out and splash it over Traveler's leg, which heals it slightly - 

[Doc] Is gathering anyone who is wounded close to protect them-

This message has been removed.

[Firebird] -Has taken back to his bird form and is overhead-

[Harvestman] - None of you will be leaving, the code can't be held back much longer, I can feel it

[Doc] Have fun feeling it. We'll be long gone. I hope it eats you alive!

[Zly Wilk] - groans and sits up, regards his missing hand. - Now I know how Luke felt....

[Lazur] -smiles slightly - If you can joke, you can walk.... Now move.

[Zly Wilk] - Is helped by Lazur toward Doc -

[Jewel] -uses her cape to cover her face and get closer to the group-

[Sammn] - grabs Traveler and drags her closer to Doc - 

[CP] Lunges towards Harvestman, his flames eating away at the NOTCH's flesh- I wont give it the chance- He reels back and calls the strength of the seed, his seed, to power this punch. The power surges through him and he bursts Harvestman's head into nothing with his punch-

[Lie] Tries to drag Stevie closer to Doc-

[Firebird] -Droops down by Doc, breathing heavily-

[Doc] Roars in triumph- And now I think it's time to go!

[BEN] Can't hold it any longer and stops playing, he's exhausted and nearly collapses to the ground. The wave of deletion surges forwards, quickly beginning to consume the world again and almost hitting CP-

[Doc] Grabs everyone with hir paws and describes a circle around them all with hir tail. The ground underneath goes black and crackly and the whole group falls into the hole-

[Deer] Looks over at where power is gathering- Flux...

[Flux] - I feel it, let go of the server Deer

-There's a tortured whine from the laptops processor and a hole opens up just over it dumping everyone on the atrium floor from about three feet up. everyone who isn't already partly real only has a few seconds before collapsing in pain-

[Jewel] -is trying to keep her face hidden-

[BEN] Just lays on the floor, not in any pain, just exhausted-

[Doc] Grabs the laptop in hir teeth and crushes it before throwing hir carrot phone on the floor. The phone jumps as another portal forms under them, dumping the group back at the spawn on their server and leaving the hole open in the floor-

[Flux] - I suppose that's our way home...

[Fangbo] Uhhh.

[Firebird] -Flops onto the ground and then scoots a bit away after a few seconds, making a grumpy bird noise softly.-

[Sammn] - sighs and looks around, scanning to make sure everyone is there - 

[Dofta] I think you two are needed, that looked rough...

[Gem] -has been waiting there since everyone left while her guardians all of them being to work together to hand out health potions-

[Lie] Looks over at CP, a look of elation beginning to creep into her eyes- CP...

[Deer] - Yeah, we'll just... Be going then...

[TLOT] Is barely concious-

[Doc] Shifts as xe hits the turf, hir sliced hand still bleeding a bit as it slowly closes-

[Zly Wilk] - looks longingly up at the world beyond the portal for a moment before attending to Lazur, who had collapsed from the transition into the real world

[Traveler] Takes a potion and pours it on already healing slice in hir leg-

[Deer] She and Flux jump in and shift back to normal-

[CP] Moves quickly to Lie and pulls her into an embrace, holding her tightly-

[Doc] Closes the gate with the last of hir energy and flops back on the grass.

[Mb] Gets up and dusts himself off a bit. - Well that was fun!

[Jewel] -takes her health potion and chugs it-

[Markus] Stevie....

[Flux] Seeks Notch out-

[Deer] Immediately goes to Doc and kisses them- I'm proud of you

[Stevie] Is laying there, barely conscious-

[Snake] -rolls a potion to doc- here yo go

[Doc] Takes the bottle and returns Deerheart's kiss. - I told you I'd do anything to keep us safe.

[Firebird] -Just laying like a colorful rag on the ground, watching everyone-

[Gem] -hands firebird one of the health potions-

[Steve] Is crying over TLOT while holding his helmet, he nearly screams when his mate sits up suddenly-

[Vin] -gives stevie a potion-

[Lie] Removes CP's helmet so she can kiss him-

[TLOT] He gave me a girl! I remember now!

[Steve] Do what? 

[Zly Wilk] with a mutter of thanks to Gem, takes a potion for himself and Lazur before collapsing roughly on the ground beside her.

[Firebird] -Just holds it in his beak-

[BEN] - He did a what?

[Stevie] Is not responsive-

[TLOT] Shakes his head - Someone.... I can't... he had a dog head.... The name... I need to think about this... I feel dizzy...

[jewel] -gets up and walks off to her horse and ride home so she can work on a new mask or at the very least pass out in her own home-

[Steve] Just rest.

[Vin] -hits stevie with one of the splash potions of healing-

[Traveler] Eyes narrow as she listens to him, but stays quiet-

[Markus/Notch] Please stop that.

[Flux] Finds Notch and kneels next to him- Are you alright?

[Notch] Yes. And Harvestman is dead. That's the important thing.

[Flux] Tugs on him a little so he's leaning against her- I saw the cost though

[Notch] People can be fixed as long as they're still alive. Thank goodness we didn't lose anyone entirely.

[Mb] Shrugs and heads off to go find Endrea and get Celine-

[Traveler] Also sneaks away to go rest somewhere quiet.

[Zly Wilk] rips a long strip from his cut shirt sleeve and hands it to Lazur. 

[Lazur] -She takes it and ties it around her head in a makeshift eye patch, then ties the shredded remains of Zly's coat into a sling for his wounded arm.

[Doc] I will absolutly tend to anyone who needs fixing as soon as I have the strength to actually get up. I've never tped that big of a group before. 

[Gem] I brought cookies with me if anyone's hunger bar is low

[Lie] - I think everyone just needs some rest now

[Sammn] - just sits there, numbly staring at people - That is an understatement. 

[Doc] Looks up at the sun- Deerheart? I need a bit of help from you now.

[Deer] - Whatever you need love

[Doc] Just shift yourself and keep watch over us. That way we can just rest where we fell without the mobs bugging us.

[Deer] - Absolutely- She changes into her dragon form

[TLOT] Slips out of his bulging chestplate and leans against a grassblock.

[Notch] Turns to Cp - Are you hurt?

[CP] - I don't think so...

[Notch] Good. I'd hug you but I'm too messed up to move. We did good today. 

[CP] Grumbles but doesn't respond with his usual "I'm fine"-

[Doc] Sorry about your seed Cp...

[CP] Shifts uncomfortable at the mention of his seed-

[Lie] - We can always find another if you want

[Flux] - I believe you might owe Fangbo a new computer Doctor

[Doc] That was hers? Oh fuck.... I'll... make it up to her somehow. - Pauses- And now she has my phone! Fuck!

[Lie] - I can call Dofta

[Doc] Please do that.

[Lie] Pulls out her phone and dials Dofta-

[BEN] Pulls out a joint and takes a hit- Anybody else want some?

[Dofta] Answers on the first ring- I think you guys forgot something.

[Lie] - So we noticed, please don't throw it away, it is a phone

[Fangbo] Muttering quietly in the background- A dragon ate my computer....

[Lie] - Doc's sorry about that too, they'll make it up to you. Once somebody has rested enough we'll come get the phone

[Dofta] Take your time. We'll watch over it.

[Lie] - Thanks- She hangs up and leans against CP after removing her armor


	313. Missing Limbs and Friendly Banter

[Zly Wilk] - motions to ben

[Firebird] -Flaps a wing at BEN and releases the potion bottle he'd been holding-

[BEN] Hands over the joint and pulls out a second for Firebird-

[Firebird] -It's a bit awkward to smoke as a bird, but he manages. It looks comical though.-

[Sammn] - blearily looks at Firebird, smirking -

[Gem] -just sits down and relaxes glad everyone is home safely-

[Zly Wilk] - nods his thanks and takes a deep drag, holding the smoke expertly before slowly exhailing. He offers it to Lazur who shakes her head. Shrugging he takes one more hit then passes it back to BEN.

[Doc] Scoots closer to Deerheart and throws an arm around a paw- Help me up a little? 

[BEN] - Keep it, I have more

[Firebird] -Content hum, continued smoking-

[Deer] Slowly lifts her paw to help Doc up-

[Doc] Is already recovering, - thank you. Oh dear.... Stevie and Zly...

[Zly Wilk] Thanks. -he leans back in the grass on his injured arm as best he can, and takes another deep drag, letting himself relax.

[Stevie] Is just laying there in the grass, he's stable though-

[Doc] Well, I guess I'm making new limbs tomorrow. I heard Winston was having some difficulty, so I'm doing it myself this time. Anyone who wants it fixed with something other then flesh, let me know now.

[Zly Wilk] - chuckles - Goooo goooo gadget haaaand. He he he....

[Lazur] -Smacks Zly in irritation and hunkers down in a huff.

[Doc] I don't get it?

[CP] Removes his own armor and just holds Lie close in relief-

[Gem] it's a joke from the real world doc

[Doc] Oh... I mean... I think I know what a gadget is? Do you want me to install some little tools in it or something?

[CP] - That seems like something you'd want to consult Copper on

[Doc] bristles a little-

[Gem] wasn't Inspector Gadget a robot though?

[Zly Wilk] -waves dismissively- eh... just something i probably picked up on the outside a long time ago. -takes a drag on the joint- The Flynns weren't the first or the last to get sucked in here ya'no.....anyway....Um..... But now that you mention it... A prosthetic that can help me channel my powers better might be a big help. 

[BEN] - So dude... Duuuuuuuuuuuuude

[Doc] Oh! I know someone with useful things! Hey Firebird? Does Mix have any crystal shards that would go good with his powers?

[Markus] Is hugging Flux while watching over Stevie and gives BEN a questioning look.

[BEN] - Why were you yelling Fuck?

[Markus] It's not fuck it's Fus!

[Doc] What's Fus?

[Firebird] -Slow inhale, actually eating the joint. Good bird.- Hmmmm?

[Gem] -passes firebird a tiny sun-

[Lazur] -grumbles to herself- Not getting cut up in a bloody digital bar brawl would be a big help too, you ass.

[Doc] Firebird, could you share a few shards with Zly? Or at least show him them? I could easily embed one in a new hand- 

[Firebird] -Soft crunch as he eats the tiny sun-

[Firebird] -Leans over and digs under his wing before sliding out a few fire shards and one lightning one.-

[Firebird] -Theres's some smoke drifting out of his beak.- Mmm... If you want to channel... B'better off with a prosthetic made by her fam... Makes neat shit.... Or an empty shard.. So it... takes on th... fects.

[Doc] I didn't know you guys could do that. I thought they were mostly for gauntlets or you were born with one?

[Firebird] Someone makes real good ones. Can make other things... Mix's double's the best. I thnk he was the first t' get the hang of it.

[Zly Wilk] - perks up a bit. - sounds interesting.... If it works.

[CP] Looks at Stevie with a bit of concern-

[Firebird] -Crunches one fire shard, some flames sparking out around his beak-

[Zly Wilk] Sorry that coding bit didn't protect your brother.... We didn't have time to test the amulets enough.

[Doc] Goes to sit near Cp. - I can fix him Cp. It's okay.

[CP] - Just so long as it happens...

[Doc] well I want to ask him how he'd like it done. So I'll wait until he's awake first. I've worked on you enough times, you know I'll be gentle.

[Lie] - Let's hope he wakes up soon, he lost a lot of blood

[Doc] Checks his vitals - I wouldn't worry, he's just asleep.

[Lie] - That's good

-The morning comes early and the group begins waking-

[Stevie] Begins waking up and tries to push himself up, only to fall sideways at his lack of an arm-

[Stevie] Glances around with a bit of fear- Father? Brother?

[Notch] Was dozing against Flux- Stevie! We're here. Everyone is safe.

[Stevie] - What happened? Why can't I sit up?

[Notch] You kinda lost an arm...

[Stevie] - I what?

[Notch] Harvestman got your hand with the deletion sword and Cp... he amputated your arm above that spot to save the rest of you from dissolving.

[Stevie] - ... He did that?

[Doc] Yes. And I'm really proud of him. 

[Notch] Me too.

[Stevie] - Oh, Doc, I didn't realize you were awake?

[Doc] Ah I was just dozing on this wonderfully comfy dragon of mine- pats Deerheart. 

[Stevie] Looks at his missing arm...-

[Flux] Begins waking herself-

This message has been removed.

[Stevie] - What... What's going to happen now?

[Doc] shrugs- I was waiting for you to wake up.

[Notch] I was thinking maybe a party when everyone is rested. but just down-time for now.

[Stevie] - Why were you waiting for me to wake up?

[Doc] Oh, because I was going to make you a new arm. If you want? And I wanted to ask you if you'd like anythig special for it.

[Stevie] - A new arm? Of course I want a new one

[Doc] No I mean, I can make it out of anything. Gold, iron, diamond, whatever.

[Stevie] - I'd rather just have one of flesh...

[Doc] Ah, okay. Not even a power crystal or anything? Firebird has shards.

[Stevie] Shakes his head-

[Doc] Ah, okay. I'll get to it then. This will be pretty simple. - Xe sits crosslegged and puts hir command block down and starts typing quietly. - You should thank Markus too. He stepped between you and Harvestman and shouted him back using his shield and what sounded like the word fuck really loud. 

[Notch] It's FUS!

[Stevie] - Thank you Father...

[Notch] Blushes- 

[Doc] Bumps the block and a blank Steve falls from above it and ragdolls.

[Stevie] - That's weird to look at

[Doc] Puts hir finger in hir mouth and pops it out with a crumb of statick - well this is the quickest method since you need such a big peice. - Xe uses the crumb to slice the right arm off at the shoulder

[Stevie] Looks at it a bit nervously-

[Doc] Put hir other hand in the middle of the bodies chest and it melts away from that point, pixels scattering and dissolving in the grass.

[Flux] Takes Notch's hand-

[Notch] Makes a small happy noise and rubs her fingers.

[Doc] Takes the arm and scoots over by Stevie-

[Stevie] Turns to look away-

[Doc] No don't, it's no big deal. Here, look at this. - Xe turns the arm so what should be the stump end is facing him. The edges are a clean square and it's hollow inside-

[Stevie] Glances at it- Just... Hurry and attach it...

[Doc] I'm always about the hobbies that don't appeal to anyone else aren't I? -Xe clicks the arm at his shoulder and fusses with the edge, mending the gap between the two pieces. - It'll feel light, obviously. But after two or three days it should be full up with new blood, muscle and bone.

[Stevie] Tries moving it but doesn't get a response-

[Doc] Just take it easy for now. I'll keep an eye on your progress, and give you another evaluation tomorrow.

[Stevie] Looks around a bit to see who else is there-

[CP] Is sitting up against a tree with Lie safely in his arms-

[Notch] Is leaning on Flux and suddenly blinks in realization. - Oh dear...

[Gem] -is quietly making little planets so not to disturb anyone sleeping-

[Flux] - What is it?

[Notch] Quietly- Cp lost both his weapons...

[Firebird] -Dozing on ground still-

[Flux] - Oh... I suppose even my enchantment wasn't strong enough

[Stevie] - Wait, brother's weapons?

[Notch] Yes...

[Doc] Hears and frowns- shit....

[Notch] If I'm not needed at the moment, I think... I have some work to do. - Gets up and dusts off a bit- 

[Flux] - Do you want me to come with you?

[Notch] Thanks about it for a long moment - Actually, no, I think I need to do this alone. Thank you though. Also- He fusses around typing for a moment and Flux can feel that he's switched to survival mode.

[Flux] - Are you sure about that?

[Stevie] - Father...

[Notch] Oh yes. - He gives his chest a little thump- I know what I'm doing. I shouldn't be gone for more then a day or two.

[Doc] Smiles knowingly-

[Stevie] - Be careful, if you want to use my mineshaft it should save you on some torches

[Notch] Thank you Stevie- He walks over to him and crouches down to give him a little kiss on the forehead. - You did good. I'm so proud of you for helping your brother.

[Stevie] - Yeah, but he'll probably be back to his regularly scheduled dickishness soon

[Notch] smiles- I think I'd be more worried if he didn't.

[Flux] - I'll come check on you and bring you some food later

[Notch] Thank you. - He pauses by Cp and Lie but decides not to bother them, as they seem entranced with eachother, and heads off. 

[Stevie] - I gotta let Alexis know what's happened...

[Doc] Good point. That's not going to be a pleasant discussion.

[Mb] Fuck it. I'll do it. But I want my dragon back. 

[Doc] Should I be questioning why you want to do it?

[Stevie] - Dragon?

[Doc] She's just with Endrea. My kiddo is too. It's not like she's not safe. 

[Mb] Yeah but... -grumbles

[Traveler] at Stevie- Even this coarse block of gravel has a dragon?

[Mb] Eat a dick.

[Stevie] - Apparently?

[Doc] Oh, don't be like that. Celine is a sweet little dragon and he's actually really good with her. 

[Mb] Fuck off- He goes stalking towards Stevie's house-

[Traveler] Could have fooled me.

[Flux] - Stevie, would you like me to get you anything while you recover?

[Doc] Chats to Endrea- If you want to send some of the kids over, we're all at the spawn.

[Endrea] - Most are sleeping right now

[Mb] Knocks on Stevie's side of the two part house-

[Alexis] Grumbles, she'd been waiting on her side of the house, expecting them to come from that direction. She opens the door- Can I help you?

[Mb] Horrible grin-

[Alexis] Slams the door in his face-

[Mb] Bitch I actually have good news for you!

[Alexis] - What?

[Mb] 80% of your boyfriend came home safe. - starts to walk away.

[Alexis] Throws the door open- 80%!?

[Mb] Still walking - yep.

[Alexis] Starts following after him- What do you mean by that!?

[Mb] Waves a hand arily- Don't worry. We saved the best bits-

[Alexis] - You are not making any sense!

[Mb] steps forward onto the air and does a slow float to look at her upside down- Guess you shouldn't have slammed the door on me huh?

[Alexis] - Just tell me where he is

[Mb] Makes a show of thinking about it - Maybe you should ask me nicer.

[Alexis] Draws her bow and aims at his forehead- How about I don't shoot your brains out

[Mb] Spawns his two clones who are suddenly VERY close on either sides of her-

[Alexis] Glances at them but doesn't lower her bow- I've dealt with worse

[Mbclones]- Both intiate vicious pinching rib tickle-

[Alexis] Shrieks and pulls back a little-

[Mb] Just laughs- If you ever feel like having a real fight. Let me know. - Starts walking again and waves for her to follow

[Alexis] Scowls but does follow-

[Mbclones] fall into lockstep behind her, still grinning and slowly fade away to nothing like cheshire cats.

[Flux] Looks up as they approach- Hello Alexis

[Stevie] - Alexis...- He's very nervous

[Mb] At Doc- Dragon. Now. 

[Doc] They're still behind the castle where they were when we left- 

[Mb] Growls and stomps off-

[Alexis] - Stevie, what happened? He was saying only 80% of you came back?

[Stevie] - Er, well, you see...

[Doc] I figured he volunteered just to be an ass about it.

[Traveler] Does he have a NOTCH? 

[Doc] Not that I know of. 

[Traveler] Snorts- figures.

[Alexis] - Stevie, what's wrong

[Stevie] - I kinda... Lost an arm?

[Alexis] - I see two right now

[Doc] I fixed it, but it's not going to be perfect right away.

[Stevie] - Brother was the one who removed it...

[Alexis] - Why would he do that!?

[Deer] Yawns and starts to wake up-

[Doc] Same reason I had to break off my own tail the last time I battled with his NOTCH. It was that, or be deleted entirely.

[Alexis] - I see, well, at least it wasn't worse...

[Deer] Nudges Doc a little- Should we consider food for everybody?

[Doc] Anybody who wants to come eat with us can. You know I always have plenty of food at my place.

[Flux] - I can stay here with those that are still sleeping

[Traveler] I guess.. I could eat...

[Doc] You don't have to be so aloof. You helped us. That's good enough for me. 

[Traveler] Little snort- 

[Doc] Stands up and walks over to Cp and Lie, giving them a soft poke-

[CP] His hand darts out instinctively to try and break Doc's wrist-

[Lie] Mumbled- CP don't...

[Stevie] - Help me up Alexis?

[Doc] Barely manages to evade him- It's okay. You're safe.

[CP] Small growl-

[Alexis] Starts helping Stevie up-

[Lie] - What is it Doc?

[Doc] Just an offer of food. We've all been asleep for a while.

[Lie] - That sounds good...

[CP] - Fine, we'll get some food

[Doc] I'd help you up but Cp might break my arm. Haha

[Lie] - I can handle it

[Stevie] His new arm hangs uselessly at his side-

[Doc] Walks back over to him- Something's not right...

[Stevie] - Well you did say it might take awhile...

[Doc] Yeah but... try and move your fingers. You should have use of it before it's filled

[Stevie] Tries but nothing happens-

[Doc] Tries shockign his fingers a little-

[Stevie] - Ummm... Should I have been able to feel that?

[Deer] Stretches-

[Doc] Worried look- Yes.

[Gem] i'm no doctor but that seem very concerning

[CP] - Whatever, can we get going?

[Doc] I guess.... Come on. Anyone who wants too. - Starts back towards the castle-

[Alexis] - Maybe some food will help...

[Gem] -follows Doc, her guardians head back home with the extra potions-

[Stevie] - Yeah, maybe... Starts following Doc-

[Doc] Opens the door for hir friends and leads them down into the kitchen. Xe starts pulling out meat and bread, fruit and lemonade. Just simple fare since they're likely still shook up-

[Traveler] Begrudginly accepts an apple and chews on it thoughtfully-

[Lie] Takes a seat and has CP sit next to her-

[Gem] -sits down at the table-

[Stevie] Stumbles into a seat-

[Doc] Starts passing food around and stops to hug Deerheart. - You have no idea how relieved I am.

[Deer] - It was terrifying watching from the outside...

[Doc] He was a madman. Who deletes a seed while they're still on it?

[Gem] they sound crazy

[Deer] - Someone who's confident about being able to get away

[Lie] Slowly eats some food-

[CP] Actually eats a little as well-

[Doc] Escaping through the offices where this all started has a certain poetry about it, doesn't it?

[Deer] - You certainly surprised us and knocked several of our friends out

[Doc] Well.... It wasn't perfect, but hey! We had zero casualties. That's pretty good right?

[Stevie] - Just a few missing limbs

[Gem] a few missing limbs is better then a few missing friend

[Alexis] - True

[Doc] Pulls out some pumpkin pies and even a cake - just make sure all your meters are topped off.

[Stevie] - Yeah, good idea

[Gem] -munches on a cookie from her inventory-

[Lie] - This feels so surreal, knowing he's actually gone...

[Gem] what exactly happened there?

[Traveler] Good riddance. To him and his sword. What a discrase.

[Doc] Here here. And bad things Gem....

[Traveler] A mighty battle against someone who deserved deletion. 

[gem] I figured bad thing seeing how bad you guy came back as

[Doc] You should have seen Markus, Gem. He stepped in between the NOTCH and Stevie to hold him off.

[Gem] sound like a crazy fight

[Lie] - I'm just glad we're home... I want no more thoughts of that man

[TLOT] Staggers into the kitchen, still looking a bit haggard and starts at seeing them- 

[Steve] Oh!

[Doc] Have some food.

[Alexis] - Hey...

[Doc] I heard you saying something about a girl?

[TLOT] His eyes seem to flash bright for a moment- YES. But it's still fuzzy.... There was something strange about her face...

[Traveler] Is watching him intently-

[Steve] Pats Stevie on the back - Fixed up already huh?

[Stevie] - Maybe?

[Steve] Okay?

[Stevie] - There isn't any feeling or anything

[TLOT] Takes some lemonade and sits down-

[Steve] that's bad...

[Alexis] - It shouldn't be long, maybe your exhaustion has something to do with it?

[Steve] Also sits down - I saw that haymaker you threw Cp. That was a good shot.

[CP] - Shut up

[Steve] Small frown-

[Lie] - Well it was his seed...

[Doc] Good point. He's already ridiculously strong. Having the home team advantage too is certainly op.

[CP] - Will all of you shut up?

[Doc] I'm sorry Cp... about the mobs and everything else... but we were true to our words and stood with you when you needed us. Do you at least believe we're your friends now?

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] - I'd say take that as a yes

[Doc] We love you too Cp. 

[Steve] Yeah! 

[Traveler] Shakes her head in wonderment-

[Alexis] - I'm a bit surprised that you two aren't more excited...

[Lie] - I think we're still in shock...

[Doc] I kind of expected that... And Steve... - taps fingers- About my gloves? 

[Steve] Sheepish look- I kinda needed them? They were your spares... - Pulls them out and theres the faintest whiff of cheese- 

[Lie] - Put them away!

[Doc] Leans over the table to grab them and Steve slides them over quickly with a grimace. Xe socks them away and the smell fades-

[CP] Leans against his wife-

[Stevie] His body spazzes a little-

[TLOT] Squints at him - Stevie?

[gem] are you okay?

[Stevie] - I'm fine, really

[Doc] Can't help but bark out a little nervous laugh- Now I KNOW you're not alright!

[Stevie] - It was just a twitch!

[Doc] Last I checked you weren't glitched and unless you're suffering from PTSD that's not normal.

[CP] - Who knows, I've killed him enough times to have ptsd

[Doc] Hir brows knit in concern. - Stevie... If you ever need someone to talk to about it. My door is always open.

[Stevie] - I know, but really, I'm okay

[Doc] I'm just concerned. You should have feeling by now. It's not like I don't know what I'm doing. I've fixed your brother in similar ways at least ten times already.

[CP] - It hasn't been that many

[Doc] Enough times. It's not like my powers don't work on people from your seed. That's all I'm saying.

[Alexis] - Well, maybe we should head home...

[Stevie] - I am still pretty tired...

[Doc] Are you sure you don't want to stay? I have plenty of beds.

[Stevie] - No, I think I'd rather be in the quiet of our house

[Doc] Keep me updated, okay?

[Alexis] - Absolutely- She helps Stevie up and lets him lean on her as they leave

[TLOT] Is just leaning forward on the table, his gaze abstracted- 

[Steve] So...

[Doc] Oh Cp. I do have some small good news for you.

[CP] - What now?

[Doc] You may have more mobs soon if things go well. 

[Traveler] eyebrow-

[CP] - What did you do?

[Doc] I gave Eliza a male spider. She said he was adorable, so fingers crossed.

[CP] Head thumps onto the table with a groan-

[Doc] What? She seemed so sad.

[CP] - Not only do my generals have a human form, so do their mates... You just gave me more work if she does choose him as a mate

[Doc] Oh... 

[TLOT] Do you want me to do it?

[CP] - No

[TLOT] I offered. 

[Steve] Pats his mate consolingly-

[Gem] -Grabs one of the glasses of lemonade to drink-

[Lie] - Any ideas where Buff is? He has CN

[Doc] At Gem- Thank you for being there for us Gem, I know we came in pretty rough-

[gem] no problem doc I knew it was the least I could do knowing I couldn't help you fight

[TLOT] Reaches out mentally to look for Buff- He's in the... noteblock hall? 

[Doc] Types to him to come down- It's appreciated

[Lie] - Yeah, CN has the lockets

[Doc] Good thinking on your part then-

[CP] - Why does the brat have them?

[Buff] tromps down the steps with Cn in tow- Hey you're all back!

[CN] - Lie!- He runs over to her to hug her

[Lie] - I'm glad you're safe

[Buff] Of course! He was with me the whole time.

[CN] - Don't leave me with him again

[Doc] That's kinda rude. 

[Traveler] Why would you disparage your fellow NOTCH little one? He's been nothing but kindness to everyone as far as I've seen.

[Buff] Slinks into the kitchen at his words-

[CN] - Because he replaced DN

[Lie] - CN we've been over this a thousand times

[Deer] - Don't worry Buff, he doesn't like me either

[Traveler] Ah, that one. 

[Doc] You'd feel differently about it if you'd been in my shoes Cn...

[Buff] Rallys a smile at her comment and pulls out some carrots from a trunk-

[CP] - So what now?

[Buff] Is squeezing the carrots over a bucket and actually getting liquid out of them, the weird sound is loud in the quiet room.

[Doc] Well.... what the nether are you doing Buff?

[Buff] Making juice?

[Lie] - It's a common thing irl

[Steve] Cripes you're strong. 

[Buff] Thanks!

[Doc] Cp... I don't know. Work on bonding with your brother?

[CP] - How about... No

[gem] I have never heard of someone juicing a carrot by hand lemons and oranges maybe apples but carrots no

[Lie] - Usually a machine is used

[Gem] exactly

[Doc] Why not? He did step up for you. 

[Buff Offers her the bucket - It's really good. You want to try? - The bucket is full of bright orange liquid-

[CP] Just flips Doc off-

[Doc] Why so hostile? We won. I know it wasn't perfect, but... oh...

[gem] I have tried it before buff and I will have to agree it does taste good

[TLOT] It's revenge. Sometimes it doesn't feel as freeing as it should be.

[CP] - I don't know what your talking about

[Buff] Passes the container and starts filling another-

[TLOT] It consumes your thoughts and then when you finally get what you want, it's not enough.

[CP] Scowls-

[Lie] - Don't worry, we'll find something else annoying for you to be mad at

[TLOT] I wasn't there when you killed mine, but even if I had been I don't think it would have been any different. There's a part of me that's still afraid, and it probably always will be. Afraid he's not really dead. Just hiding someplace, waiting for me to let my guard down before wrecking everything my happiness without him has built.

[Lie] - It's alright TLOT, we understand

[CP] - Why am I still around you people? All of you are annoying except my wife

[Traveler] At TLOT- You're lucky to have such good friends...

[Doc] Because... this is your home?

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Steve] And we have the best alcohol! 

[Doc] Chuckles - And I'm a super indulgent admin that keeps the keep inventory on and the mob griefing off?

[CP] - Home is Lie's house, Sam has the best alcohol, and I don't give a damn about that other stuff

[Doc] Snickers- I meant the server as a whole is home. - Hir hand finds Deerheart's next to her and gives it a little squeeze. - Our sanctuary.

[Deer] Smiles and leans into Doc-

[Gem] I know I find this seed home

[Buff] Sets a bucket of carrot juice near them-

[Steve] And your dad is here, and Flux is kinda mom-like.

[CP] - All of you can shut up now

[Lie] - Oh shush, your fine

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

[Doc] It's my turn to tell you to shush. so... shush. - grinning-

[CP] Flips Doc off

[Doc] So who's going to tell Splender?

[CP] - Tell him what?

[Doc] The good news? I mean, I presume you might let Slender know but I don't imagine much of a reaction. Splender would be happy for you though.

[CP] - Too much so

[Steve] He'll probably want to throw a party. I wonder how Pinwheel is doing anyway?

[Gem] I could tell him so you guys can still rest

[Lie] Looks down at herself- Actually, I think I need to take a bath...

[Doc] My home is your home Lie.

[Lie] - Yeah... I think I'll take you up on that offer

[CP] - Do you want my help?

[Lie] - No, I'll use the water bath- She stands and starts heading for the lab

[TLOT] Smiles a little- I think you'll have plenty of time to play when she's rested Cp-

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] Is heading down the hallway-

[Zeke] Squeaks the door to Arden's room open softly and they go quietly down the steps-

[Lie] Hears the squeak and speeds up a little-

[Arden] Picks his way down the stairs- One of the rooms down here has a small bath and a door we can shut- 

[Zeke] Sweetly- Perfect

[Lie] Finally catches sight of them- What are the two of you doing?

-Both jump- 

[Arden] Nuh! Nothing!

-The smell of spices is nearly overpowering and they both stink of it-

[Lie] - Well that's not suspicious... Have you two been wrestling or something? You both smell the same...

[Zeke] Yes! No! I mean! Don't be nosy!

[Lie] Her psychic abilities are wandering due to how tired she is and she perks a tiny bit- Oh... I see

[Arden] See what?!?

[Zeke] Tries to pull Arden along-

[Lie] - Psychic Arden, psychic

[Arden] fuuuuuck

[Zeke] Annoyed hiss

[Lie] - Don't worry, I wont announce it to everyone

[Zeke] Please don't....

[Lie] - Just one other person, somebody who's been trying to help nudge the two of you along- She begins walking past them

[Arden] AAAARGGGGHHH

[Lie] Pulls her phone out and sends Ever a quick text- Call me as soon as you get this

-The two rush into the small room and slam the door a bit hard-

[Lie] Goes to the main tub and starts shedding her clothes to slip into the blissfully warm water, leaving her phone on the edge of the tub-

-Lie's phone rings-

[Lie] Quickly picks up- Hello~

[Ever] What's up chicken-duck?

[Lie] - Guess who finally did something

[Ever] Excited - tell me tell me tell me

[Lie] - Arden and Zeke

[Ever] Gay for the win! Was it just some smootching? I don't want to get all excited.

[Lie] - Psychic abilities says more and about to do more

[Ever] Yas. So are they going to need some totally anonymous toys gifted to them?

[Lie] - Quite possibly- She runs her hand through the water in front of her- Or you could just gift them if you ever visit

[Ever] Evil little laugh- So what else do your psychic senses tell you Little Floof?

[Lie] - Not much, I'm exhausted at the moment

[Ever] Hubby run you ragged?

[Lie] - No, more like his original father's murderer did

[Ever] Oh fuck... that's harsh. Is everyone safe?

[Lie] - There were some limbs lost... CP's brother lost his arm, there was also a hand and eye lost

[Ever] Did you... win at least?

[Lie] - Yeah, but CP completely lost his seed, Harvestman deleted it

[Ever] Damn.... Can you just... reload it from a save file or something?

[Lie] - I don't think so, he deleted the very code of each pixel in the seed

[Ever] What a cocksucker... Rip dipshit.

[Lie] - Yeah, everyone's still kinda in shock...

-There are some soft passionate noises coming from the closed room-

[Lie] - And there goes Arden and Zeke

[Ever] Can't stifle a laugh- Well they probably both really needed this-

[Lie] - Yeah well I'm probably heading for the same fate once everyone is rested

[Ever] As if that isn't a delightfully sinful fate to be in for. Poor Lie. About to be ravaged by love. I know the feel. 

[Lie] - Oh haha. So how's everything over there?


	314. His Arm Fell Off

-It's the middle of the night, CP, Lie, and CN are home and Flux has gone to keep Notch company. Endrea and her children are settled upstairs and the night seems quiet as the mobs patrol outside and keep watch. The peace is shattered by a frantic typing in the chat-

[Alexis] - Doc, we need you over here right now!

[Doc] Practically falls out of bed- Wha?

[Alexis] - Doc, Stevie's arm...

[Doc] Shakes off hir sleepiness - I'm coming! I'll just tp to you-

[Alexis] - I'm ready

\- /Tp InfamousDoctorF to Player_Alexis / -

[Doc] Clips her for a moment and catches hirself- What's wrong?!

[Alexis] Motions towards the bed where Stevie is sitting on the edge- See for yourself

[Stevie] His new arm has completely detached and is just laying on the bed-

[Doc] Actually jumps a little - what the fuck... - Xe goes over to check on him.

[Stevie] - It started hurting a bit so I asked Alexis to help me sit up, it fell off as she was doing that

[Doc] I... Well.... Oh dear. I mean, I didn't have any trouble fixing myself after I got nicked and Cp regrew without any issues but... we're all recursive. - Xe sits down heavily.

[Stevie] - What now?

[Doc] I'm not sure actually. Let me take a look at your code. You should have a full player skin, there's no reason for you to reject a missing part like that. I mean, unless it's still there but invisible somehow? - Xe takes out hir command block and puts his other hand on it, tapping and reading the display-

-The coding is perfectly fine, the coding for the arm however is just completely gone, as if it had never even existed-

[Doc] Stares at it- It's just gone... there's nothing to make a connection too. Your body is acting like you should only have one arm. Fucking Harvestman...

[Alexis] - Didn't CP say that that's what the mobs Harvestman deleted were like? That he couldn't find them in the system at all?

[Doc] ... I hope that's not it. I need to think about this.

[Stevie] - What if you used a stronger glitch?

[Doc] You want me try and intentionally break some of your coding?

[Alexis] - Stevie don't be ridiculous

[Stevie] - No, that's not what I mean. You used a small bit of glitching couldn't hold the arm on, so what if we used something stronger to try and hold it on?

[Doc] Even if it might make you a Herobrine? I honestly don't know what will happen if I do that.

[Stevie] Pales a little- I'd rather not be a brine

[Doc] I'm going to pretend I'm not a tiny bit hurt by how adamant you are about that.

[Alexis] - So what are our other options? Is glitching really the main way?

[Doc] I could pass you off to TLOT, he might be able to pull it out of your body in the same way he made boobs for BEN that one time.

[Stevie] - But if my body doesn't recognize it...

[Doc] That's what concerns me, you may just end up emaciated from losing a bunch of internal substance.

[Stevie] - I don't know what to do...

[Alexis] - Why don't we just try a bit of glitching, if it starts to hurt or anything, then it can be taken off, right?

[Doc] Eeehhhh.... Again... not sure... I've never tried to get rid of someone's glitch. I've always been under the impression that it could kill a digital entity if that's part of their basic makeup. It's why TLOT treats Lady Nessie with such kid gloves even thoguh she's kind of a bitch. Resetting people is really dicy.

[Alexis] - Could she do something?

[Doc] She could hard reset him. But if the missing arm isn't being read as a mistake, I don't think it will help.

[Stevie] - Well I kinda need the arm, that is my dominate one...

[Doc] I could try switching which one is supposed to be dominant at least?

[Stevie] - I know brother can use both, could you use the coding from him?

[Doc] You can have some of mine. I'm amibidextrous too. When I built this body I had no idea people were generallly better with one or the other.

[Stevie] - I mean, we can try...

[Doc] Well thats no big deal, give me a minute. - Xe brings up hir own specs and starts isolating the few lines into a small folder that looks like a piece of paper-

[Stevie] Reaches for the paper-

[Doc] It'll vanish. That's normal. - Xe folds it in half and puts it in his hand-

[Stevie] Shudders a little as he feels his code shift so his left arm is now his dominate- Well that's one problem solved

[Doc] Try writing something. - Xe pulls out a quill and another piece of paper- Make sure it's working right-

[Stevie] Tries writing and although it's a little shaky, it does work-

[Doc] Better then nothing I suppose. and I'm not giving up. I just need to do some research. Whenever I've fixed people before it's always been replacing lost parts or making whole new bodies.

[Alexis] - Well, Stevie could use having a few days off from work, it will give him a chance to clean up the mushrooms on his side of the house

[Stevie] - Hey!

[Doc] Glances around- There are quite a few. I guess that solves lunch for a few days, huh?

[Stevie] - But I don't like mushroom stew

[Alexis] - Then why did you let them grow?

[Doc] .... Seriously? Come to think of it. I'm not sure I know anyone who does like it. It gives TLOT horrible gas... Wait! I do know one person! Go out on the long bridge and trade the mushrooms to Croca. I'm sure she can do something with them.

[Alexis] - Alright, we'll keep that in mind

[Stevie] - You might as well take the spare arm until we have an idea as to what to do

[Doc] Stares at it morosely. - I guess so.... I'm pretty bummed about that. This is actually the first transplant I've done for someone that didn't take....

[Alexis] - Hey, it's okay. This sort of stuff happens!

[Doc] Picks up the arm and the command block and puts them away. - I suppose....

[Stevie] - And we always have a last resort, glitching

[Doc] I don't want to do something to you that will make you hate yourself. You seem to have some really deep-seated issues with glitches...

[Stevie] - Blame my brother for that, he was the only glitch we knew before coming here

[Doc] He has a lot of problems too. Even now. None of it fully excuses his behavior though. The irony is that when you were briefly a child again, you wanted to be just like him.

[Stevie] - Yes... I remember...

[Doc] And I would hope that the rest of us have made at least a little headway in curing your predudices? Not Mb though. He is a dick.

[Stevie] - Oh, absolutely

[Doc] I think I'm going to go tell Cp actually, the sky looks a bit rosy out there. Lie is probably already up feeding her horses.

[Alexis] - Alright, we'll try to get a bit more sleep

[Doc] I'm sorry Stevie. We'll figure something out. - goes to leave

[Stevie] - Keep us updated

[Doc] Goes outside and says quietly- I will.

[Lie] Is tiredly feeding Beau and Stitch out front-

-There's a bit of odd chuckling that makes hir look up and start- 

[Doc] Regards the Exeggutor blithey - Come to offer your trainer some shade? Come on if you're going to then. - Xe starts walking thoughtfully towards Lie's house with the pokemon tromping along behind.

[CP] Is watching Lie from the bridge-

[Doc] Comes walking up and the Exeggutor meanders off towards the honesty blossom patch to make noises at the chain chomp-

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, morning Doc

[Doc] Good morning Lie- Xe gives a tired little yawn-

[Lie] - Everything alright?

[Doc] No... I've got bad news...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Doc] Stevies arm fell off. His code was damaged by Harvestman's sword. His body is convinced he's only supposed to have one arm.

[Lie] - Oh no...

[CP] A look of concern crosses his face-

[Lie] - Is there anything we can do?

[Doc] I don't know. I switched him so his remaining hand is the dominant one, but after that... He wanted me to use a stronger codebreak to attach it, but he didn't like that it might turn him into a Herobrine.

[Lie] Glances at CP- I can understand why, I had similar hesitations when it came to me...

[Doc] He's more comfortable with the idea then he would have been at first, but it still scares him.

[Lie] - Do you want me to talk to him?

[Doc] Stevie? Or Cp?

[Lie] - Either one

[Doc] How about you talk to Stevie and I'll talk to Cp? I was just over at their house.

[Lie] - Sure, I'll take them some chowder too

[Doc] Glances over at the pokemon playing with the chain chomp and looks up at the bridge- Can I come up Cp?

[CP] - You will anyways

[Doc] -sighs- You could come down?

[CP] - Don't feel like it

[Doc] Then we'll compromise. - Xe transforms and puts the chin of hir dragon shape on the windowsill- I presume you heard what I was saying?

[CP] Shifts uncomfortably-

[Doc] I hate to say it, but I'm not sure how to fix this. I mean apart from breaking his coding to make him accept the piece.

[CP] - I'd prefer you didn't

[Doc] He would prefer I didn't either, but he also wants his other hand back.

[CP] Well he kinda needs it

[Doc] Agreed. Do you have any brilliant ideas?

[CP] - Not a one

[Doc] Well shit....

[CP] - I'd rather he not be glitched, but even if we do that, it could be very painful for him

[Doc] Emotionally or physically? I know mine used to spark when it was fresh.

[CP] - Physically, he's my brother, he could end up going through what I went through

[Doc] What, when you were deleted? It's not always that bad.

[CP] - Yes but he's related to me, so doesn't that mean there's a greater chance of that happening?

[Doc] I don't think so. I mean, I'm not going to remove anything. It just may cause a lasting problem. Aches, sparks, clipping. It's hard to say.

[CP] - It's not my decision anyway, you have to convince Stevie

[Doc] I was kind of hoping you had a better idea. I know the coding you've been doing for your mobs is pretty complicated and it's not like you're a schlub who doesn't know how to fix things. Cp... Despite how you may feel about me, I do consider you a talented hacker and respect your opinion on technical issues.

[CP] - I couldn't even figure out the coding for the mobs that got deleted, and that's far simpler than a Steve

[Doc] Thoughtful- I'm not sure I agree with you there actually. Steve's are designed to be piloted by players, NPCs have to be autonomous. A basic Steve is just a blank slate in comparison. It's that spark that the self-aware one's have... It's more then coding, that's what makes them special. You know... in a way, the self-aware Steves and Alex's ARE a sort of glitch...

[CP] - Yeah well I've looked at Stevie's code before, trying to find a way to disable him in the past

[Doc] Define disable?

[CP] - Able to eternally torture him without him even being able to move

[Doc] Tears up - Cp... why?

[CP] - That was a long time ago!

[Doc] Cries a little- Still...

[CP] - Oh stop being such a cry baby!

[Doc] It hurts me because of what TLOT's NOTCH did to him Cp.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, don't you have some work to do?

[Doc] Nudges him softly with hir nose. - This is work. We're brainstorming.

[CP] - Yeah well I'd rather not think about it

[Doc] I'm 96% sure that you care, so why wouldn't you?

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] If doing this the more forceful way is the only option, will you at least come with me and be there for him? He did lose an arm fighting on your side for once.

[CP] - I highly doubt he'd want me there

[Doc] And I think you'd be wrong about that. Granted he's afraid you'll go back to being an asshole now that you don't need his help, but it would be easy to prove him wrong.

[CP] - And why would I want to do that?

[Doc] What would you gain by not doing it?

[CP] - My dignity

[Doc] It's undignified to not be an ass to your family?

[CP] - Why don't you go and do your little experiments

[Doc] Nudges his leg gently - Come with me. You can say I made you do it. 

[CP] - No

[Doc] Snakes hir tail up through the window behind him and gives him a little push so he falls onto hir snout. Xe pulls hir head back and starts walking- You're so stubborn.

[CP] Immediately tries to fly away-

[Doc] Has to stop to try and catch him with hir paws and stumbles into the fence, flattening part of the honesty blossoms bush and sneezing pollen everywhere. 

[Exeggutor] Hops up and down a little and shakes the dust off it's fronds- 

[Chain Chomp] is now lose and bounces around arfing merrily-

[CP] - And now you made a mess

[Doc] starts fixing the fence with a huff - Only because you're stubborn!

[CP] - When am I not

[Doc] Makes a quick circle up and grabs the back of his pants with hir teeth-

[CP] - Let go!

[Doc] Muffled- No! - Xe's moving along again and fluffs pollen all over him shaking hir mane-

[CP] - You fucker!

[Doc] Muffled- I'm trying not to sneeze on you!

[CP] Tries to punch Doc-

[Lie] From inside Stevie's house- And here comes my husband

[Alexis] - He is easier to hear since coming here

[Doc] Is punched on the end of hir snout and jerks, dropping him on Stevie's doorstep- OW.

[CP] Tries to make a run for it-

[Doc] Swats him-

[CP] - Fuck off!- He almost looks a bit desperate

[Doc] Grabs him and shakes him a little- STOP IT.

[CP] - Let go!

[Alexis] - So how long are we just going to let them stand outside the door?

[Lie] - I'm not sure...

[Doc] If you try to tp away I'm going to find you and bite you! Just sit outside if you're going to be a coward!

[CP] - I AM NOT A COWARD!

[Doc] You're acting like one!

[CP] growls at Doc-

[Stevie] - Alexis, would you open the door?

[Alexis] - Sure- She goes and opens the door

[Doc] Plunks Cp down hard next to the door-

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Lifts up a paw and whacks Cp on the top of the head, driving his feet into the dirt like a tent peg. At Alexis- Would you please just bring Stevie outside?

[Alexis] - Um, alright?- She goes inside and helps Stevie up and brings him outside with Lie following them

[Doc] Stevie... Honestly... I don't understand what's happened to you fully, but if you want me to try and use a stronger codebreak to make your form accept an arm, I will.

[Stevie] Immediately gets nervous- You weren't able to think of anything else?

[Doc] I was hoping Cp had some thoughts, but apparently your makeup is much different then the Steve's I'm used too. He's admitted to examining it closely.

[Stevie] - You what!?

[CP] - What else was I supposed to do when you screwed up a potion and were unconscious for eight months!?

[Doc] That's a long time to be out... Did you get a princess to kiss him awake?!

[CP] - Nope, killed him

[Stevie] - Of course you did

[Doc] eyeroll-

[Lie] - Well Stevie? Do you want us to try glitching the arm on?

[Stevie] Goes quiet as he thinks-

[Doc] Loafs and keeps an eye on Cp-

[CP] His eyes narrow at his brother a little-

[Stevie] - If it's the only way, then go ahead...

[Doc] Come over here then. I'll stay big so you can sit on me- Offers a paw.

[Stevie] Shakes a bit from nervousness as he approaches and sits on Doc. He does look over at his brother who will not meet his eyes-

[Doc] Pulls out the limp limb- Lie? Could you come over here and hold the arm? I don't want to set it on the ground.

[Lie] - Uhhhh, suuure...

[Doc] Hands her the arm, it's still empty inside and ambient temperature. It's as light and stiff as something folded out of paper.

[Stevie] - So what should I do?

[Doc] Just stay still, I'm going to be as gentle as possible but it still may hurt. - There's an ominous gurgle from hir innards.

[Stevie] Nods and begins bracing himself-

[Doc] Xe gently scrapes a claw against the bare spot where the arm should attatch and copies a skim of pixels that curl up under the claw like soft wax. Xe makes a little cough and lets a bit of shiny static drip into hir paw as well, mixing them together.

[Alexis] Has to look away-

[Doc] Rolls the crackly liquid around and wiggles hir stubby toes making it into a silvery string.

[Lie] Is keeping an eye on her husband, a bit surprised by his silence-

[Doc] Twists the string around one claw and takes the arm from Lie, pressing it into place and using the claw tip to draw the thin line into stitches between the two surfaces. Xe turns Stevie around in hir paws to get every angle as the thread softly crackles and shifts in color.

[Stevie] Hisses in a breath, able to feel the arm attaching this time-

[Doc] Goes over the line several times, even melting the surfaces slightly. The stitches are bright on his skin and slightly hot-

[Stevie] - Nether I can feel it this time!

[Alexis] - That's... Good? I suppose?

[Doc] Touches hir claws to his fingers, giving tiny shocks and trying to get the feeling back into them-

[Stevie] Jerks the arm away, but his fingers are moving-

[CP] Is watching intently and tensly, just waiting-

[Doc] Is checking him over now and flexes the arm in all directions, checking that it's limber as well-

[Stevie] - Um... Is everything okay?

[Doc] Just covering every possible base this time. - Xe checks his temperature and his eyes as well-

[Stevie] - And is feeling warmer... Normal?

[Doc] It is for me. But Herobrine's run hot as a general rule, and even TLOT's Steve can take more heat then normal humans due to his own small glitch.

[Stevie] - Okay... This is getting, like uncomfortably hot...

[Doc] Spawns a block of packed ice and holds it near him-

[Stevie] Grabs onto it, the cold ice feeling better than the air-

[CP] Starts to stand-

[Doc] Just hang on, it should level out-

[Stevie] Winces as pain begins to radiate from where the glitch is-

[CP] - Stevie...

[Doc] Lie can we have some healing flowers?

[Lie] Begins to spawn them-

[Stevie] Suddenly screams in excruciating pain, the joint glitching noisily-

[CP] Leaps forwards, recognizing what's happening and grabs his brother. He teleports them down to the cage and creates an opening to TLOT's seed, getting a good distance into the desert around Kore-

[Alexis] - What the Nether!?

[Doc] Jumps up - CP! What on earth does he think he's doing?!

[Lie] - I don't know...

[CP] Puts his brother down and steps back, watching carefully. He recognizes what's happening, it's what he went through when he gained his fire abilities-

[Stevie] Is shaking violently as the air around him cools down creating steam-

[CP] - Stevie, you need to focus...

[Stevie] - Everything's so hot...

[CP] - Stevie...

[Stevie] Screams as massive pillars of ice erupt around him and CP has to quickly call on his own fire to prevent him from getting frozen over in the cross fire-

[CP] - Stevie!

[TLOT] Suddenly calls out over the chat- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! MY TESTIFICATES SAY ITS SNOWING IN KORE?!?!

[Lie] - Snowing?


	315. Stevies Glitch Mob Gossip

[Doc] Well we know where he is now...

[TLOT] Charges past them with his cloak flapping in the direction of Lies house- 

[Steve] Also runs by a moment later-

[Lie] - TLOT! Wait for us! It has to do with CP and Stevie!

[Alexis] - Should I start preparing things here?

[Doc] Yes? No? I have no idea what we're preparing for! - Xe goes dashing off as well-

[Lie] Follows them down into the cage-

[Stevie] Has basically created a blizzard around himself-

[CP] Is pushing closer, using his heat to protect himself- Stevie, you have to calm down, I don't want TLOT trying to kill me for destroying one of his cities

[TLOT] Charges into the portal and runs out into the desert. The offensive plants on the city walls turn to look down as the group staggers quickly through the snow and slushy sand-

[Lie] - I should have brought my cloak...

[Doc] Scoops her up and puts her in hir mane- Just hang on tight.

[Lie] - Yeah, let's find the source... We can at least eliminate CP...

[TLOT] Stops to let Steve catch up and keeps him close as the snow blows around- This is ridiculious!

[Lie] - CP seemed concerned about Stevie... Could Stevie be the cause of this?

[Doc] Beats me. But I think if I accidently turned his brother into a Herobrine, he will kick my ass on general principles.

[Lie] - CP? What about Notch?

[Doc] I think he'd be more annoyed then mad really.

[CP] Can tell that Stevie is running out of energy and is quickly coming to the conclusion that he may need to punch his brother-

[TLOT] Is close enough to see them now - Stevie! Cp! What the Nether is happening out here?!

[CP] - Stevie's glitching!

[TLOT] Gathers the energies around him and heads straight for Stevie to try and stabilize him-

[CP] - Don't let the other's closer, I've got my heat to protect me, but your Steve and Lie? Not so much...

[Steve] Hears him and hangs back as Doc trots up- 

[Doc] Oh fuck...

[Stevie] Quietly- Brother...

[CP]- I'm still here!

[TLOT] Reaches out for Stevie, murmuring soothing words and reaching out to him mentally to try and calm him-

[Stevie] Is panicked, but the words are helping and the ice is already beginning to settle down slightly-

[Doc] Is looking around at the ice - That's some serious cold...

[TLOT] Just look at me Stevie, breathe slow-

[Lie] - Well CP and Stevie are pretty much polar opposites...

[Stevie] His eyes still betray his fear but things are settling down-

[CP] - It's alright Stevie

[Doc] Sorta? Wouldn't the opposite of fire be water? And Cp has lightning? So does this mean he might have rock or earth powers too?

[Lie] - Who knows, but I think Stevie's going to need a bed asap... And I bet the people of Kore may be thinking they've witnessed the birth of a new god...

[Doc] Looks back at the row of Testificate faces peering over the dunes a ways behind them- Yeah... probably. They're so impressionable.

[Stevie] Finally collapses to the ground, gulping for air-

[TLOT] Kneels beside him- I don't know what brought that on, but it was impressive at least.

[CP] - Doc glitched his new arm on...

[TLOT] Ah... break something a little bit more to fix it.... I'm not suprised.

[Stevie] - First try... Fell... Off...

[CP] - His body completely rejected it

[TLOT] I see. Well, whatever works. 

[Steve] calls out- is it safe?

[CP] - For now?

[Lie] Hurries forwards- Stevie...

[Steve] Rushes up as well- You're glitched Stevie?

[Stevie] - Now... Yes...

[Lie] - We should get him to a bed... The chapel in Kore is filled with my flowers, they may help

[Sprlhm] Is leading the little group of Testificates- Is something awry my lords and ladies?

[Lie] - Er... Well

[TLOT] Archly- Your war gods brother hath joined our ranks. Stevie of the ice. 

-Little gasps-

[CP] Flips TLOT off before going over to his brother and kneeling in front of him- Breathe Stevie, just focus on that

[Sprlhm] Can we... get you anything?

[Steve] Make a room ready for him in the temple. He needs to rest amidst the healing blooms. 

[Sprlhm] Snaps his fingers and a few villagers rush off- it shall be done

[TLOT] Goes to pick up Stevie-

[CP] Growls at TLOT as the other brine gets close-

[TLOT] Will you carry him then?

[CP] - Yes- He moves to scoop his brother up

[Lie] Has a slightly proud expression on her face as she watches her husband-

[Stevie] Where he and CP are in contact begins steaming-

[TLOT] Leads him instead and Steve falls into step beside them. 

[Doc] Shrinks down to hir smaller self and also follows.

[Lie] Stays closest to her husband-

[Sprlhm] Opens the gates for them and there's the usual commotion in the square. The kids are playing in the little drifts of snow. Some of them dressed up like their visitors-

[CP] Ignores the kids as he moves forwards-

[Lie] - We'll have to deal with some of this ice before we leave...

[Cherie] Is waiting and ushers them inside. The place is still full of Lies flowers and the air is redolent with sweet fragrances from them.

[CP] Looks for the bed for Stevie-

-It's off to the left of the hallway and the room is also full of flowers-

[CP] Carries Stevie in and puts him on the bed-

[Lie] - I'll see about acquiring some soup, something easy for him to digest

[Cherie] I'll find something for him mistress - hurries off

[Doc] Is checking Stevie over- this is very strange...

[Steve] So he's not a Herobrine, but he got some powers? 

[TLOT] It might have just been a feedback effect of whatever was done to him...

[Doc] I had to get rough with his coding so it would stop rejecting the transplant 

[TLOT] I see...

[Sprlhm] is he okay? 

[CP] - It's the same symptoms as I went through acquiring my fire powers...

[Lie] - And how long did that take you to figure out how to control?

[CP] - ... Months...

[Doc] I guess some quality time is in order, since for once you're the only expert on what's wrong Cp. 

[CP] - Yeah...

[TLOT] So.... Why my seed Cp? 

[Steve] Awww. Hanging out with your bro, with common ground for once! 

[CP] - Because I panicked and it was the closest desert I could think of that was large enough

[TLOT] Ah. Makes sense. Oh well, I'm sure some of the villagers who live here have never seen snow before. I doubt it will last long. 

[CP] - I don't know... I went through like five servers trying to control my powers and destroyed at least half of each server

[Stevie] Starts stirring a little-

[TLOT] Stares at him for a long moment and then slaps him hard across the face. - Don't ever, ever put my Testificates in danger again.

[Doc] So.... set up another console next to Gem's in your yard. Got it.

[CP] - I WAS PANICKING!

[TLOT] You still deserved that. The NOTCH server is almost entirely unused area with no structure spawns.

[CP] - I was thinking desert because it's usually a large expanse of land. Had it been fire, you'd be glad there was nothing there for it to spread with

[Doc] I think we all just need to relax....

[Steve] Checks on Stevie-

[Lie] Briefly thinks about what she did with Notch on TLOT's server-

[TLOT] Whips around to look at her- Liiiie?

[Lie] - Yes?

[TLOT] Eyes narrow- What did you do?

[Lie] - Nothing?

[TLOT] More fixed gaze and he takes a sharp little poke at her mind-

[Lie] Winces back at the poke and tries but fails at putting up a barrier, showing the village that she and Notch ended up at after fixing Traveller. And the tree as a sign of gratitude towards Notch- I think... I'm just, gonna go outside now...

[TLOT] Long annoyed sigh - That could have been a lot worse, buuuut. 

[Steve] Is watching his mind- That's a huge tree....

[Lie] - Eh heh... Sorry?

[CP] Was not paying attention, more focused on Stevie-

[Doc] Has taken a quiet step back and is checking on Stevie -

[Stevie] Starts opening his eyes- What... What happened?

[Steve] You made a ton of ice!

[Doc] It's snowing in what's probably the biggest desert on TLOT's seed.

[Stevie] - It's, what?

[Cherie] Comes back with a bit of oonion soup and a loaf of bread. - Oh! The new god is awake! I brought you food.

[Stevie] - New god?

[CP] - Welcome to the "I didn't want this title club"

[Cherie] He did preform a rather strange miracle. And he is brother to the god of war.

[Doc] Cherie, it might be better to consider him clergy like Father Steve....

[Cherie] Is that acceptable?

[Stevie] - Um... I don't really care either way...- He winces and causes a spike of ice to erupt from the ground

[CP] Sighs and just starts melting it- Yeah, I think I know what I'll be doing for awhile...

[Cherie] Oh my! 

[Sprlhm] I'll get him a gem straight away! -Rushes off

[Lie] - A gem?

[Steve] Taps his chestplate, indicating the smooth green gemstone in the middle. - The clergy carry them, but there's no standard for how you bear it.

[Stevie] - That... Might take some getting used to...

[CP] - First thing you'll need is training...

[TLOT] It's worth it. It's safe passage in strange places and if you show it to them; the villagers will take you in for a night and feed you if you're wandering.

[Stevie] - Only here though, right?

[Doc] On the other seed too. You're forgetting that the villagers in Konohakagure and Amegakure are from here and they have treaties with Sunagakure and Limewatch.

[CP] - Yeah but those places for the most part know all of us

[Doc] Do they? I doubt Stevie has been to Limewatch. And maybe not Sunagakure either. Have you been over the long bridge?

[Stevie] - Not since before the village was discovered. Remember, you originally placed the human village over there

[Doc] Oh yeah! I forgot. Geeze that was forever ago.

[Stevie] - Yeah...

[Lie] - Stevie, do you think you feel well enough to head back over?

[Sprlhm] Comes back and strides over to Stevie- This is for you sir. - He holds up an oval gem on a golden chain. It sparkles in the torchlight and the big jewel is full of interesting swirls and bright patches of color.

[Stevie] Takes the gem and looks it over- I've never seen this type before...

[Sprlhm] They're very special, and not found often. 

[Doc] Hence saving them for a special occasion- 

[Steve] It's a bit shinier then mine, but I've taken quite few blows to the chest. Mines kinda scratched up.

[Stevie] - I see... Thank you...- He's starting to feel light headed

[CP] - Stay with us brother, we still need to get home

[Doc] I can always carry him-

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] As a dragon! I'm not impuning your ability to carry him!

[Lie] Can't stop a small laugh-

[Steve] At least he's being protective... Thats a huge step.

[Lie] - Oh absolutely

[Stevie] Shivers and it starts snowing in the church-

[TLOT] Just go please. Steve and I will make some quick rounds here before we come back. 

[Doc] Yeah. I'll set up a console for you. Let's go.

[CP] Reaches down to pick his brother up and toss him over his shoulder- Come on, let's go idiot

[Doc] Follows along- 

[Sprlhm] Safe travel to you all!

[Lie] - Enjoy the snow while you can!

-Outside the kids are tossing snowballs and generally running around-

[CP] Creates an opening back to the cage and walks right through-

[Lie] - You go first Doc, he won't close it till I'm through

[Doc] Scoots out and looks up at the offensive plant - Doing a good job there. Keep it up!

[Lie] - It was worried a while back...

[Doc] Worried? I wonder why? Maybe it misses you and you need to come down here more often! 

[Cherie] Sirs? We actually have a gift for you. One of our explorers found it, but we cannot read the text. We thought perhaps it would be of use to you. - she holds out a small black book with gold corners- 

[TLOT] Takes it curiously and his brow furrows at the puzzling glyphs, they resemble the designs of the enchanting table and there are several diagrams for things he's never seen before.

[Lie] - Doc, I have the strongest connection with this pod, it woke me from my sleep it was that unnerved. That's why I shut the door to the cage, even though I knew somebody had entered one of the servers, I trust it to know when something is wrong, especially if it's something it cannot bite

[Doc] Well... I'm not sure what we can do about it. You said it's been a while?

[Lie] - Yeah...

[CP] - Can we get this thing set up? I don't think we want Stevie freezing this place over and he's starting to sniffle

[Stevie] - I am not!

[Doc] Okay, okay... - Xe click copies a command block and starts setting it up- Give me a phrase and I'll generate a seed from it.

[CP] Would flip Doc off if his hands were free-

[Lie] - Bonding zone

[CP] - Lie!

[Doc] Types it in - done! Let's see what we got! - Opens a portal into it-

[CP] Quickly carries Stevie through-

[Doc] Follows curiously, scanning around. - Mob griefing is off, keep inventory is on, and we're set on easy with structures set to no, so there aren't any villagers to get caught in the crossfire.

[CP] - Good

[Stevie] Sneezes and the area is filled with ice-

[Lie] Yelps and steps back from the opening, having not gone through yet-

[CP] Sighs and puts Stevie down so he can start melting the ice away from the forest around them-

[Doc] Brrrr... - shivers a little-

[Stevie] - Sorry...

[CP] - This will be awhile Doc, you might as well head back

[Doc] Ah, okay. -grins- Play nice you two.

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Stevie] - I request somebody checking in to make sure I'm not dead every once in awhile

[Doc] Well respawn is on Stevie. Geeze. I wouldn't set up a hard core server knowing you were going to do dangerous things on it! I do actually like you, ya doofus.

[Stevie] - Yes but brother can hack

[CP] Uses a bit too much heat and accidentally sets a tree on fire-

[Doc] Stevie... do you really think he wants to kill you?

[Stevie] - Sometimes

[Doc] Walks over to Cp and fluffs hir hair really hard with both hands to get the rest of the honesty pollen out and on him- Now, ask him!

[CP] - You fucker!

[Stevie] - At you going to try and kill me?

[CP} - Want to but probably wont since you'll probably explode into super cold ice

[Doc] Is this a letter vs spirit of the law reply since you know the respawn is on Cp?

[CP] Shut up

[Doc] That would be a yes.

[Stevie] - I'm starting to feel hot again...

[CP] - You'll probably want to leave Doc...

[Doc] Okay. But I will check on you guys. - steps back out of the hole.

[Lie] - Be safe you two!

[Doc] Follows Lie back up to the surface- 

[Hock] Is standing guard near the bathhouse and waves merrily-

[Doc] waves back- Nice to see everyone acclimating.

[Lie] - Yeah, it is pretty nice

[Eliza] Is heading towards the house to speak with Winston-

[Chester] Is scooting along quickly behind her- 

[Doc] Grins- Looks like Eliza has a shadow.

[Lie] - Is that the new spider?

[Doc] Yeah, that's Chester. Have you talked to him yet? He's a bit of a dork, but polite.

[Lie] - No, I have not

[Doc] Pulls out the egg and balances it in one hand- Hey Eliza? Are you busy?

[Eliza] - Hm? Oh! Mistress, Doctor. No, I'm not terribly busy

[Chester] Nearly bumps into her because he's walking too close- OOH! Doc! - He looks up at Eliza to guage her reaction to them, and then scampers over-

[Lie] - Morning Eliza, I see you have a follower

[Eliza] Gives a slight bow of her head- Yes Mistress, the Doctor brought him from a different seed

[Chester] Is sort of picking his feet up and putting them down randomly like he's doing an excited dance- This is the mistress? Oh golly! Um... all hail!

[Lie] - There's no need for that, I assure you. What's your name?

[Chester] Chester, Mamm! 

[Doc] He's from TLOT's home seed.

[Lie] - I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you. I doubt you've met my husband yet but he won't be around for awhile...

[Eliza] - Why is that Mistress?

[Lie] - Stevie... Has developed some powers and CP's walking him through how to control them

[Chester] You as well! You have such neat hair. It looks like silky spiderwebs. 

[Doc] You liking your new home? 

[Chester] Heart eyes at Eliza- Uuuuhh huh!

[Eliza] - Speaking of webs, Mistress, Winston asked me to repair some fabrics around the house, would you like me to get started on that?

[Lie] - Yes, it would be much appreciated

[Chester] I can help!

[Eliza] - You know how to weave and sew?

[Chester] I can make string! And I can make a web..... You could teach me!

[Eliza] - We shall see, we will take our leave now Mistress?

[Lie] - Yes, of course. I need to go speak with Alexis anyways

[Chester] Nice to meet you! - Runs towards Eliza and bumps into one of her back legs because he's going too fast.

[Doc] dawww

[Lie] - He's adorable

[Doc] I just hope she doesn't get annoyed and squish him. I forgot what a big spider she is.

[Lie] - Yeah, she's larger than normal spiders, I remember how freaked out I was the first time I saw her

[Doc] I would have been too, considering what the circumstances likely were.

[Lie] - Yeah...- Gives a small shudder

[Doc] Funny how things change. I wonder how Blake is faring with the new blazes? It seems like TLOT's mobs are full of suprises.

[Lie] - He's very frustrated with them

[Doc] I take it they're not much for fighting?

[Lie] - They're also not very bright

[Doc] Oh dear... Well at least they're keeping him busy?

[Lie] - So far

[Hoff and Moth] Approach them. The two pigladies are chatting amibly and chuckling a little- Hello!

[Lie] - Hello, are you two doing alright?

[Moth] We heard what happened to Winston. So scandalous! -giggles- 

[Hoff] I had no idea he was such a ladies man!

[Lie] - What happened to Winston?

[Moth] He had sex with a human woman!

[Lie] - I'm sorry he what?

[Hoff] One of the creators no less! 

[Doc] Snickers- I heard about this. I'm suprised you didn't. TLOT told me he came back with lipstick all over his skull.

[Lie] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Moth] His first time with anyone apparently. Poor thing. I understand he's been around for a while.

[Lie] - From what CP's told me he's always been focused on making sure everything was running smoothly

[Hoff] Oh, but you have to make a little time for fun. It's too stressful being serious all the time.

[Doc] The Doctor agrees with that - nod nod

[Lie] - I'm sure Winston got plenty of entertainment out of all the ridiculous situations the other mobs got into

[Doc] Oh just be happy for him Lie. I'm sure he's slightly annoyed with the low resolution around here. 

[Moth] That nice Gold came around earlier to see if we needed anything and we said no, but we wrote them a little haiku to deliver with the paperwork so they'd wouldn't have wasted a trip. 

[Hoff] I pressed a flower in mine. For our nice boss Cp.

[Lie] Is trying to suppress some laughter, already knowing how her husband will react to that-

[Doc] Is turning a bit pink trying not to laugh- You gals are doing great. Keep it up.

[Lie] - How are the others?

[Hoff] Francis and Baconn are so smitten with eachother. It's scary to think that what happened to us made them forget something so special as eachother. 

[Moth] Hock would love to visit the library, but he's too shy to ask. Maybe you could assign him to accompany Ashe? Then he'd have a reason to go?

[Lie] - Hmm, well Ashe just had a growth spurt and is old enough to go by himself, but Willow and Oak on the other hand

[Moth] That might work.

[Lie] - Or I could ask him to get some for me

[Doc] Does he know where it is? Or just that it exists? 

[Moth] I think you'll have to show him. I know it's kinda that way- Waves a hand in the vague direction of the library - but that's all

[Lie] - Ah, I see. I'll keep that in mind


	316. Azrael, Slenderman and the Birthday Pot

-There's the faintest bit of rustling near the coop on Dawn's island-

[Samedi] Is startled and hops around in annoyance-

[Dawn] Is sitting on the porch taking quietly with Azrael-

[Sally] Peeks out through the bushes and giggles- Hi birdie

[Samedi] silent clucks- 

[Azrael] I THINK WE HAVE COMPANY...

[Dawn] Hmm?

[Sally] Comes out, trying to pet Samedi-

[Samedi] Is walking away just quickly enough to not be caught.

[Dawn] Sally?

[Sally] - Huh? Oh! Hi!

[Dawn] Is Splender around as well?

[Sally] Shakes her head- No, Papa brought me

[Dawn] Wait... papa...?

[Azrael] SLENDERMAN.

[Dawn] Small shudder-

[Sally] - Uh huh! We came to get his birthday present, but he said he'd stay down on the beach

[Dawn] Oh, the pot? Sure, it's all done. I'll get it. - She hops up to go into the small building by the house. It's quiet and some of the more freshly fired pieces are plinking merrily as the glaze crazes and settles.

[Sally] Looks at Azrael curiously- Are you Mort's papa?

[Azrael] STEPFATHER OF A SORT.

[Sally] - Oh... Have you pet the pretty black birdie? I got to last time I was here

[Samedi] Has calmed down and sits in the dirt, ruffling his feathers- 

[Azrael] NO, BUT HE IS LOVELY. VERY LIVELY.

[Sally] - Yeah! We can't keep pets other than Smile and Grinny at home

[Azrael] AH, I UNDERSTAND YOUR HOUSE IS RATHER... CHAOTIC. KEEPING ANIMALS WOULD SEEM A DIFFICULT PROPOSITION. I'M raTher FOnd of cAts.

[Sally] Tilts her head at the change in his voice- Are you okay?

[Azrael] little cough- RATHER THE OPPOSITE. A FEW CRUMBS OF FREE WILL TO ALLOW FOR MORE PREFERENCES AND CHOICES THEN YOUR AVERAGE ANGEL. A PRECIOUS GIFT FROM MY DAUGHTER.

[Sally] Frowns a little- I don't get it

[Azrael] ANGELS DON'T HAVE FREE WILL. WE ARE BOUND TO OUR TASKS. 

[Dawn] Comes back with the pot and a bag full of paper- He makes it sound worse then it is Sally... getting to live virtually forever is quite convenient for someone who enjoys books as much as he does.

[Sally] - Oh, okay... Can I pet the birdie again?

[Dawn] Don't you want to see your pot? - kneels and holds it out for her-

[Sally] Shuffles over to look at it-

-The pot is now hardened and has a pink glaze covering it. The shell presses are a bit difficult to see in places but for a child's project it's fairly decent-

[Dawn] It came out a really pretty color-

[Sally] - Yeah!

[Slender] Has moved a bit closer from the beach, wondering what could be taking Sally so long-

[Azrael] Looks up, - I THINK YOUR GUARDIAN IS FEELING IMPATIENT. 

[Dawn] Sally? Are you feeling better since we blessed you?

[Sally] - Yeah, I still bleed sometimes though when I'm sad

[Dawn] Well you're still a creepypasta. 

[Azrael] BLESSED BY DEATH WITH JUST A TOUCH OF DIGITAL. A LUCKY GHOST.

[Sally] - Papa's been really busy lately and with Splendy gone there aren't many people for me to play with lately

[Dawn] I thought you were free to come and go on the server? Doc said they had a whole village of children and several young dragons.

[Sally] - I can't make openings to get there. I have to go with Splendy or one of the digital pasta's

[Dawn] But aren't you partly digital? I remember Doc consulting me on the code chicken they used to stabalize you.

[Sally] Shrugs-

[Dawn] I think you just need lessons kiddo. - she taps her chin theatrically- I think you should ask Cp. He seems to be the expert. 

[Azrael] THE LARGE VIOLENT HEROBRINE? 

[Dawn] I've heard he's actually quite good with children.

[Azrael] -raised eyeridges-

[Sally] - He's fun!

[Slender] Comes into sight- Sally

[Sally] Turns quickly, a large grin appearing on her face- Papa!- She runs over and hugs his legs

[Azreal] Fluffy his wings a little but doesn't get up- SLENDER. 

[Dawn] Remembered that the pot was for him and quickly bagged it.

[Slender] - Hello old friend

[Sally] - Papa up!

[Slender] Reaches down with his tendrils to lift Sally up into his arms-

[Azrael] HOW FARES YOUR HOUSEHOLD? THEY HAVEN'T BEEN MAKING AS MUCH WORK FOR ME OF LATE. - there's just the smallest hint of a smile. He doesn't mind a little boredom. 

[Dawn] Sits back down, but it's clear she's staying close to Azrael-

[Slender] - Quieter than I'm used too, oddly Locklear has been spending a fair amount of time in Sweden and EJ is still adjusting to his new diet

[Sally] Plays with the tip of one of Slender's tendrils-

[Dawn] Sweden? Isn't that where Markus is from?

[Slender] - I'm not sure who that is

[Azrael] HE IS ONE WHO SLIPPED OUT OF MY FINGERS BY THE WIDTH OF A HAIR. HE HAS ALSO ADOPTED SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU...

[Dawn] You haven't met Notch?

[Slender] - Ah, that name I have heard, isn't that the one CP has been wanting to kill?

[Sally] - Papa, I want Mr. Charlie

[Slender] Reaches inside of his jacket and pulls out Sally's teddy bear-

[Azrael] THAT CERTAINLY IS AN ELDRICH LITTLE BEAR YOU HAVE. 

[Dawn] Oh, no no, the one Cp hates is an AI. This one is a real person who's now digital. He's stepped right into the role of dad for Cp and his little brother Stevie. From what I've seen he's got at least 90% of what he needs to handle the job.

[Slender] - I see, I had not been informed of that

[Sally] - What's Eldrich?- She hugs Mr. Charlie close to herself

[Azrael] FILLED WITH DARK ENERGIES. YOUR TOY IS VERY CLOSE TO BEING A TOTEM IN AN OF ITSELF. I THINK IT'S BEEN SOAKED IN BLOOD MANY MANY TIMES.

[Dawn] I think it's good for both of them. Especially since Markus's new powers curb Cp's pretty nicely. 

[Sally] - Mr. Charlie usually comes on my hunts and everywhere else!

[Slender] - Somebody who can curb his powers is impressive enough

[Azrael] WELL IF YOU EVER WISH HIM TO BECOME SOMETHING MORE, It WouLd BE tHE wORk OF MomenTS TO waKE Him. 

[Dawn] He's got a voice of command. He's the only other person I've ever met to have one.

[Slender] - Interesting

[Sally] - But he is awake! He wakes up when I do and then we go to bed at night!

[Dawn] Shoots Azrael a look - He means like a tulpa, something that's... more.. well responsive? - She's flicking her eyes between Azreal and Slenders nearly equally impassive faces. It's obvious she's not good with kid logic.

[Slender] - Think of it like when CP makes his wither bigger, it's harmless when small, but can become very big and powerful for moments at a time when needed

[Sally] - Oh

[Dawn] Yes! I mean, yes. Like that. 

[Azrael] AND PROBABLY MUCH LESS TROUBLESOME THEN THE THINGS YOU KNOW WHO MADE- It's obvious he's poking fun at Dawn- 

[Dawn] Groans- Can we not?

[Sally] - Made what?

[Azrael] SHUFFLING BURLAP MONSTERS WITH RED EYES AND SCRAPS OF HUMAN SOULS INSIDE.

[Slender] This absolutely catches his interest- I've met one of those

[Azrael] HAVE YOU NOW? WE WERE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT MOST WOULD RUN OUT OF ENERGY EVENTUALLY- 

[Dawn] What?

[Slender] - I gave this one some energy so I could investigate it, plus it seemed willing to kill. However it did leave the manor in search of revenge, and took something with it

[Dawn] Oh great.... Well at least she'll be hard to find. It's rather important to us that she stay alive.

[Slender] - Who are you referring to?

[Azrael] A DOCTOR WHO HAD A BRUSH WITH ME. SHE STOLE ONE OF MY FEATHERS AND USED IT TO MAKE SOMETHING... INDESTRUCTABLE... TO EXTEND HER OWN LIFE. 

[Dawn] Karla is a human predator, that's what she is.

[Sally] - Papa! I want down now please

[Slender] Puts Sally down with a smooth motion of his tendrils-

[Slender] - This woman, do you have any idea where she might be? The creation of hers which I encountered has... Gained something which might prove difficult for her to handle

[Sally] Has gotten close to Samedi and is petting him-

[Dawn] Looks at Azrael, confident that he could find anyone anywhere. 

[Azrael] IF YOU CAN FIND MY ENERGY, YOU CAN FIND THE... THING SHE'S GUARDING JUST AS EASILY. YOU MAY FIND HER AN ALY ACTUALLY, THOUGH NOT RECEPTIVE AT ALL TO ANY DIRECT POSESSION.

[Dawn] Mutters - If we didn't need her, and if not for Ever...

[Sally] Tries picking Samedi up by the wings-

[Slender] - An interesting prospect, I'll have to see what I can do

[Samedi] Would make noise if he could and flops around- 

[Dawn] Sally be careful! If you want to pick him up, hands under the belly.

[Azrael] jUST RemEMBER sHe is UsefuL To ME.

[Slender] Yes yes, but you also know how irritated She has been lately

[Azrael] I SUPPOSE SHE'LL HAVE TO CONTENT HERSELF WITH DRIVING MORE HUMANS INTO MY TENDER EMBRACES?

[Slender] Would roll his eyes if he could-

[Sally] Is awkwardly holding Samedi, trying to hold Mr. Charlie with her arm-

[Azrael] smiles lightly- BUSY BUSY BUSY. BUT AT LEAST NOT PLAYING CAT AND MOUSE WITH ELDRICH HORRORS. THINGS CAN ALWAYS BE MORE IRRITATING THEN THEY ARE.

[Dawn] Gets up and gently corrects Sally's hold-

[Slender] - You have not spent much time with Teenagers, have you?

[Sally] - He's so soft

[Azrael] Points at Dawn - ONLY CHILD. PLUS THE SON IN LAW, OF SORTS. 

[Dawn] Wry look- He's terrified of you. It's not like he's much trouble father. 

[Azrael] Little hollow laugh-

[Dawn] At Sally- He is mostly fluff-

[Slender] Gives a mental burst of some of the more tame hijinks-

[Azrael] Gives a genuine laugh- YOU ARE RUNNING A CROSS BETWEEN AN ORPHANAGE AND AN ASYLUM AREN'T YOU?

[Slender] - Now consider that daily, it's no wonder She thrives there

[Azrael] ALL CHILDREN HAVE A TOUCH OF MADNESS...

[Dawn] Good thing I was already a teenager huh? 

[Azrael] YOU'VE HAD YOUR MOMENTS. SCARED ME NEARLY TO ME A FEW TIMES. TAKING CHANCES AND WANTING TO SEE. FOR ALL THE TIMES I'VE TAKEN YOU FROM THE BRINK OF A DISASTER....

[Dawn] Chastened look-

[Slender] - Yes well my time is running short and you may have work soon

[Azrael] SHALL I NOW? -wryly- TAKING THE CHILDREN ON A FIELD TRIP? OR... OUT TO LUNCH?

[Slender] - There's a new entity, gathering those of insanity but not using them. Zalgo doubts that they are letting them keep their humanity as he and I do

[Azrael] THAT'S A BIT TROUBLING... INSANITY IS SUPPOSED TO BE RARE. IT KEEPS THINGS IN BALANCE. THE PREY SHOULD ALWAYS GREATLY OUTNUMBER THE PREDATORS.

[Slender] - Yes but she's lost a good handful to the Doctor

[Dawn] But Doc is trying to help them. I know their methods are a bit odd, but they mean well.

[Slender] - True, but it upsets her, and she's gotten more picky about who she infect, she's infecting those she's more likely to get use out of

[Azrael] THEN I WILL KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON THIS. IN THE EVENT THAT SHE MUST BE REMINDED OF HER PLACE.

[Dawn] It's still not right... posession is a terrible thing.

[Slender] - I would not consider it a full possession

[Dawn] If they're not being allowed even a semblance of humanity I certainly would!

[Slender] - The loss of humanity is usually decided by who takes them in. I let them keep as much of it as they desire. Some willingly give up all semblance of humanity, and those are the feral pasta's

[Dawn] Then if they choose to give it up, that should be allowed as well. 

[Azrael] speaks in almost a normal voice - Even I haVe Come to underSTand the Value of frEE wilL.

[Sally] Goes up to Dawn- Where's Mort?

[Dawn] On the boat last I checked. He said there was a rip in the sail and went to patch it.

[Sally] - I don't know where that is...

[Slender] - Sally we'll be leaving soon anyhow

[Sally] - But I don't wanna go!

[Dawn] It's a hike up a sheer cliff anyway.

[Sally] Gets huffy and runs off towards the pottery shack, dropping Mr. Charlie accidentally along the way-

[Samedi] Flails around in her arms- 

[Dawn] Sally! Be careful- 

-The girl bumps a table and a large bowl falls onto the soft sand with fump- 

[Dawn] Picks it up carefully- You almost broke this. Deerheart would have been really sad- The bowl is a bit cruder then the other things on the shelves, but the body glaze is a vivid golden yellow with little purple dribbles on the lip.

[Slender] Sighs and picks up Sally's teddy, brushing the dust off of him- Sally you know better than this

[Sally] - Deerheart?

[Azrael] Glides silently after them and stands there watching with a chuckle- KIDS...

[Dawn] Yeah. Doc's mate. Lady with the green hair and antlers? She made this.

[Sally] - I know her!

[Slender] Stands near Azrael- I thought she was digital?

[Dawn] She was. Doc's been busy. Cp let hir loose from the digital realm and now xe's doing the same for anyone else who wants out. Two of the server spirits have already acclimated.

[Slender] - So long as they are well aware of what dangers there are specifically to them

[Dawn] From what I've heard they've been really careful. I think it's just a matter of having an extra bolt hole if they're in danger.

[Slender] - I see

[Sally] Is still a bit huffy-

[Dawn] Folds her arms- I think you play your cards right and you'll have more allies then you did before.

[Azrael] Angles one of his large wings out and tickles Sally with the tip of a feather-

[Sally] Giggles a little-

[Samedi] Annoyed wiggles- 

[Dawn] Is somewhat baiting Slender into a staring contest. She's a bit bolder with Azrael there- 

[Slender] Not breaking eye contact- Sally, put the rooster down, we need to get going

[Sally] - But Papa

[Dawn] Just smiles a little, there's a bit of black showing at the corners of her eyes-

[Sally] Puts Samedi down- Oh no! Where's Mr. Charlie!?

[Azrael] Points to Slender's tentacles-

[Samedi] Makes a break for it-

[Sally] Hurries over- Mr. Charlie!

[Slender] Hands her the toy-

[Dawn] Well? 

[Azrael] Oh STOP THAt. -

[Sally] - Papa, can we goplay?

[Slender] - I'm sorry Sally, but I still have work to do

[Azrael] HAHA, KEEP ME INFORMED SLENDERMAN, IF IT ISN'T TOO MUCH TROUBLE.

[Dawn] Grins- Did you like the tie at least?

[Slender] Narrows eye area at Dawn with a warning staticky growl-

[Dawn] Innocent- What? I thought it looked nice?

[Azrael] small groan like a creaking door - FORGIVE HER, SHE SUFFERS FROM A DEPLORABLE EXCESS OF PERSONALITY.

[Sally] Reaches for Slender's hand and takes it-

[Slender] - I will speak with you later Azrael

[Sally] - But Papa I wanna play!  
[Slender] Slight sigh- I'm guessing you mean not with anybody currently at the manor, very well, would you like me to see if one of the digital pastas can come retrieve you?  
[Sally] - Yes!  
[Slender] Sends a message to Masky to see if any of the digital pastas can come and take Sally- Hmmm, it would seem most of them are currently busy, but Herobrine did respond that his wife could possibly come pick you up for the time being...  
[Sally] - She's pretty...

[Dawn] Arily- You can use the tv on the shore if you want. Our friends know this place pretty well. And the beach is lovely any time of day.

[Slender] Sends of another burst towards his proxies- Herobrines wife should be here soon then

[Sally] - Yay!

[Slender] - You'll be good, correct?

[Sally] - Of course Papa!

[Dawn] Don't forget your bag Sally. - points to it sitting near the steps.

[Sally] - Oh yeah!- She starts heading towards it

-There's a rustling in the bushes as a massive blur rushes towards Sally-

[Sally] Shrieks as she's bowled over and then starts laughing-

[Smile] Is very happily standing over Sally, licking her face and arms-

[Lie] - Smile come back!

[Dawn] That is a gigantic dog.

[Lie] Comes into sight- Sorry Dawn, he decided to run through the portal ahead of me

[Slender] - Smile!

[Smile] Catches the tone of Slender's voice and backs off a little before sitting, his human grin broad as he looks around

[Sally] Is still laying on the ground giggling-

[Azrael] Turns towards Lie- AH. ANOTHER WHO CAME CLOSE BUT SLIPPED AWAY MORE THEN ONCE. -He goes to say her real name and then stops himself- LIE. 

[Dawn] Playfully- Hey Lie. It's apparently dad day around here. Did you bring Markus?

[Lie] - No... He's off mining... Fuck Smile is fast... And you are?

[Azrael] eyebrow- THE GRIM REAPER BY TRADE, BUT AZRAEL IS MORE RESPECTFUL.

[Lie] - Oh...- She's a little nervous now

[Smile] Goes sniffing around and finds a log which he then proceeds to drag into the clearing-

[Azrael] GOOD DOG. 

[Dawn] It's okay Lie, he's just married to his job. 

[Azrael] I BEAR NO ILL WILL TO THE ONES THAT GET AWAY INTIALLY, IT MAKES THE JOB MORE... INTERESTING.

[Lie] - I see

[Smile] Turns quickly and almost hits Slender with the log, knly to have it be stopped by his tendrils

[Slender] - That's enough Smile

[Azrael] wryly - HOW FARES OUR SEMI-FEATHERED MUTUAL FRIEND?

[Lie] - Well he scared the shit out of me when he woke us up leading something away

[Azrael] THAT EXPLAINS WHY HE HASN'T BEEN AROUND MUCH. HE'S WATCHING OVER YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS.

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm just glad he's on our side...

[Azrael] HE IS ON NO ONES SIDE BUT HIS OWN. BUT HE DOES GET ATTACHTED TO PEOPLE HE OWES...

[Dawn] Well- coughs- Doc told me you had some luck draining Cp so he wouldn't freak out. Can I see the new flower?

[Lie] - Yeah, sure- She spawns the vampiric bloom

[Slender] Is watching Sally climb on Smile-

[Dawn] Wow... that feels... weirdly familiar? 

[Azrael] Picks up the bloom in his long, skeletal fingers and cradles it gingerly. Suddenly he makes a strange face. - YOU MIXED YOUR ENERGIES WITH HERS? IT IS A BRILLIANT PIECE OF WORK, BUT STILL... BE CAREFUL.

[Dawn] Wait.... you? Oh geeze... if she didn't rape you or worse you got lucky.

[Lie] - I mean, it's not the only plant she's helped me with... Plus she's cautious of CP

[Slender] Is curious about who they are referring to-

[Azrael] AS SHE SHOULD BE, THEY ARE BOTH ARCETECTS OF DEATH AND SUFFERING IN THEIR OWN WAYS.

[Dawn] snorts- I'm sure they could have a very interesting shop talk session.

[Slender] - I must ask, is this the woman you were telling me of earlier?

[Azrael] YES. THE BLACK SUN. DR. EMMERICH. 

[Dawn] It's the closest I've ever been to encountering an succubus.

[Lie] Briefly her mind flashes back to the last time she was over there-

[Slender] - My brother probably has her beat

[Azrael] CONSIDERING THAT YOUR BROTHER CAN SHAPESHIFT, YES. MOST LIKELY. BUT SHE ALSO HAS EVERY HORROR AND PERVERSION THE INTERNET CAN INSPIRE OR PROVIDE FOR AT HER BLOODSTAINED FINGERTIPS-

[Slender] - This is true, let us hope the two rarely if ever meet

[Dawn] Yeah... that would be bad..

[Sally] Is hanging onto Smile as the dog runs around the clearing-

[Lie] Is a bright red and staying silent-

[Azrael] gestures to the flower- MAy I?

[Lie] - Uh, sure

[Azrael] Tucks it into a pocket that wasn't visible until he opened it on the outside of his robe. It peeks out of the pocket with it's own quiet menace.

[Slender] Glances at the position of the sun- I really need to be going, are you certain you are alright with taking Sally?

[Lie] - Yeah, she can come hang out with us for a bit

[Sally] - Wait! Papa, you have to take your gift!

[Slender] - Well then bring it here

[Sally] Slides down off of Smile and grabs the bag, bringing it opver to Slender who takes it- Here you go Papa! happy birthday

[Slender] Ruffles Sally's hair a little before pocketing the gift- I'll open it when you come home, alright?

[Dawn] Oh! Lie can you give something to Deerheart for me? Mort fired the bowl she made. - She goes to fetch it from the table and holds it out to her-

[Lie] - Oh, yeah, I can do that. I've got a couple of errands to run first out here though

[Sally] Yes Papa!

[Slender] - Azrael, I assume I'll see you relatively soon?

[Azrael] MOST LIKELY....

[Slender] Nods and then teleports off to where he needs to be-

[Lie] Visibly relaxes some-

[Azrael] Ruffles his wings a bit- DeMONs... So DRAmatiC. 

[Dawn] Chuckles-

[Lie] - Honestly, the less I have to deal with him the better...

[Smile] Goes to sniff Azrael-

[Azrael] Puts a gentle finger on Smiles forehead and moves him back - HE'S RATHER... OLD FASHIONED. -ghost of a wink

[Lie] - And terrifying

[Sally] Goes to climb onto Smile again-

[Azrael] I WAS ABOUT TO DISCUSS YOUR RECENT HIJINKS WITH DAWN. IT'S FORTUNATE I WAITED. 

[Dawn] What do you mean? 

[Azrael] I DO NOT LIKE HIM READING YOUR MIND. - turns to Lie- IT Was... AMuSinG ESCORTING YOUR MOST RECENT KILL INTO TOTAL OBLIVION. WELL DONE.

[Lie] - Ah, you mean...

[Azrael] Oh yES, THe LitTLE HarveStmAN. HIs FURy bEfore BEing SnUFFed lIKe A CaNDLE bY The ReAl THIng WaS MOSt AmUsING. HiS VIctIMs WeRe Also GivEN A ChanCe To AssiST. YoU CAn thaNK MY DaughtER For That BiT Of Cruel JustiCe. 

[Dawn] You mean? He's gone?! Good job!

[Lie] - Yeah, I mean, limbs and such were lost to his sword, we might have completely lost Stevie if CP hadn't been thinking so quickly... And Dawns curse did make it harder for him to kill others until we got to him

[Azrael] AH NOT THAT. THOUGH THAT WAS HELPFUL. - his skeletal grin seems to fill her vision for a moment. - WITHOUT HER PIECE OF FREE WILL I COULDN'T HAVE PULLED SUCH A PETTY STUNT TO SEE JUSTICE DONE PROPERLY. 

[Dawn] Blushes-

[Lie] - What... Exactly did you do?

[Azrael] I LET HIS VICTIMS RETURN FOR A MOMENT TO HELP TEAR WHAT SCRAPS OF SOUL HE DID POSESS APART.

[Lie] - Oh, I'm guessing that was after my husband punched his head off?

[Dawn] Now that's a haymaker- 

[Azrael] OH YES. I WOULDN'T DREAM OF RUINING YOUR FUN.

[Lie] - Okay then.

[Smile] Suddenly takes interest in a scent coming from the jungle-

[Dawn] Makes a very 'OMG dad stop' face where only Lie can see it.-

[Lie] Tries to bite back a laugh-

[Sally] - Smile what is it?

[Smile] Starts growling-

[Dawn] You might not want to let him run in there....

[Lie] - Smile? Come here boy

[Smile] Continues to growl-

[Sally] Gets off of Smile and runs over to Lie-

[Azrael] musing- I ThiNK I'M A BiT GraTeFul fOR Your ActiONS In GeNERAl. Be AT EASE. 

[Dawn] Yeah. Crazy creepypastas make a lot of extra work. Keeping them busy is useful.

[Lie] - Yeah, a lot of them have calmed down since coming to the server

[Dawn] And I'm betting battling Harvestman wore everyone out...

[Lie] - You have no idea, CP and I haven't even had celebratory sex yet, plus he's currently busy teaching his brother how to use his new powers

[Azrael] THAT WAS CLOSE, AN AMPUTATIONS WIDTH FROM LOSING IT ALL. 

[Dawn] Oh man... new powers? Is Stevie a Herobrine now too?

[Lie] - No, he's not a brine, and he's gained ice powers so it makes sense for CP to teach him since he won't get frozen over

[Azrael] AND THE BROTHERS UNITE AGAIN.

[Dawn] That's good news actually.

[Lie] - Yeah, it's been a long journey for them both

[Dawn] So.... will you be bringing Stevie irl then?

[Lie] - I... I don't know...

[Dawn] Kinda hard to have family outings otherwise. 

[Azrael] Oh HUsH

[Lie] - I'm pretty sure that might turn Stevie's girlfriend into a nervous wreck

[Sally] Looks at Lie- Miss Lie? I'm thirsty...

[Dawn] Do you want something to drink kiddo? I've got Oj, tea and milk.

[Sally] - Orange juice! Orange juice!

[Dawn] I'll be right back then. - heads into the house- 

[Azrael] Sits back down on the steps. Even seated he's huge, and his wings arch gracefully over his back.

[Lie] - So, Slender mentioned Karla? What's his interest with her?

[Azrael] HE'S ECOUNTERED ONE OF HER CREATIONS AND WAS CURIOUS ABOUT HER. PROFESSING TO WARN HER OF A DANGER SHE ALREADY KNOWS QUITE WELL.

[Lie] - I don't think she'd take well to him suddenly appearing in her place

[Azrael] NEITHER DO I. AND I SUSPECT SHE WOULD ATTEMPT TO FIGHT HIM IF HE WENT ABOUT IT TOO ABRUPTLY. SHE IS.... A FORMIDABLE SOUL.

[Lie] - Maybe I should give her a heads up...

[Dawn] Comes back with a cup of orange juice and gives it to Sally.

[Sally] - Thank you- She begins drinking while drawing lines in the dirt with her feet

[Lie] - I just thought of something... What would the fruit of Karla's tree do to somebody like Sally?

[Dawn] Ummm....

[Azrael] GIVE HER MORE ENERGY, MOST LIKELY. I DOUBT IT COULD BRING HER BACK TO LIFE THOUGH.

[Lie] - It was just a random thought

[Sally] Finishes the juice and holds the cup out to Dawn- Here you go

[Dawn] Thank you. Anyone else want anything?

[Smile] Looks back at Dawn, finally ceasing his growling- Food?

[Dawn] I don't think I have any dog food, but I know there's some burgers left over from last night?

[Lie] - Smile you just had like four steaks, I think you've had enough food

[Dawn] Ah. 

[Azrael] Is easy to read. He's a cat person. 100%

[Lie] - Well, we should be going, but it was nice catching up with you. Doc probably would have called to tell you about what happened with Harvestman if they hadn't left their phone out in the real world

[Azrael] IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU AS WELL. WELL.... IN A SITUATION THAT DIDN'T INVOLVE BUSINESS.

[Lie] - Yeah, alright, come here Smile, we're leaving

[Smile] Trots over to Lie-

[Dawn] Tell Doc to call me once they get the phone back, okay?

[Lie] - Will do- Waves goodbye and leads them back down towards the tv- ALright, we just have a couple errands to do first. You two okay with that?

[Sally] Nods-

[Smile] - Toys?

[Lie] - If you're good


	317. Dinner and Several Murders

-Lie creates an opening to a random supermarket and manages to convince Smile to wait nicely outside. She puts Sally in the cart and they start going up and down the aisles, gathering some foods. Lie plans on making some warm food for both Stevie and CP. She grabs a rope toy for Smile and a bit of candy for Sally who is entertaining herself with her teddy-

[Lie] Is going through the produce, picking out some onions-

-her phone buzzes with a text- 

[Ever] Hey, got some more stuff for Arden next time you're out and about.

[Lie] responds- Actually out right now, I could swing by if you don't mind a couple others

[Ever] Oh, did I inturrupt something? I'm sorry Lie.

[Lie] - No, just doing some grocery shopping and picked up a little pasta on the way

[Ever] Then... I guess it's alright. Just not for long, okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, absolutely, give me like ten minutes to check out and everything

-She quickly finishes up her shopping and pays for everything, gathering all the bags she has Sally hold onto the strap on her shorts before meeting up with SMile and finding a secluded electronic device which she can use to get to Ever's. She leads the two pasta's through and Sally looks around curiously when they arrive-

[Lie] - Ever? I'm here

[Ever] Is already coming in with a box in his hands- Hi Lie! You brought a kid and a dog?

[Lie] - This is Sally and Smile, two of CP's brethren

[Sally] Decides now is the perfect opportunity to become shy-

[Smile] Wants to pee on the tree-

[Ever] So she's like your little cousin or something? That's cool. And that is an enourmous dog...

[Lie] - Yeah, Smile, stay away from the tree

[Smile] Whines a little-

[Lie] - So how's Karla?

[Ever] Busy on a new project. It's hideous so far but it's what the client wants and it beats her stalking around with a gun...

[Lie] - Speaking of stalking around...

[Ever] Hmm?

[Lie] - She might be getting a visitor she probably won't want to shoot

[Ever] As long as they knock on the door like a regular person or call first it should be okay. Should I be concerned about this?

[Lie] - Maybe? And I doubt he'd knock or call, he's Sally's dad in a sense...

[Ever] Yeah... that's bad... I'll warn her, but I can't promise anything. I don't think you can blame her for being jumpy.

[Lie] - Yeah but it would probably be a really bad idea if you shot Slenderman...

[Sally] - Miss Lie? Could I have my candy please?

[Lie] - Huh? Oh, sure- She starts rifling through the grocery bags

[Smile] Decides to roll around on the ground-

[Ever] Maybe Smile would like to play outside? As long as he's careful of the horses?

[Lie] - Think you can do that Smile?

[Smile] Jumps up happily and adopts a playful position- Yeah!

[Lie] - Alright, I suppose it's better then what you were doing before

[Ever] Motions for Smile - Come here. I'll get the door. Good boy!

[Smile] Trots up to Ever, showing off his human grin-

[Lie] - And no cursing anyone Smile

[Ever] Looks nervous - Cursing?

[Lie] - He is a creepy pasta- She starts following with Sally

[Ever] I see.... hence the... teeth. - He leads them down the hall and into the kitchen, through the little mud room that still has two bales of hay and opens the back door-

[Smile] Bolts out-

[Lie] - Aw shit, that was something I should have asked Dawn, if I could use her kitchen...

[Ever] You need to use the kitchen? That's okay. We have a dishwasher. Ha. And I don't mean myself!

[Lie] Cocks a brow- Are you sure?

[Ever] Yes! Sheesh! - He walks back into the kitchen and leans on the center island. - What kind of trouble were you planning on cooking up?

[Lie] Puts the bags on the counter- Just something for CP and his brother, both are in a pretty cold situation right now

[Ever] Oh dear, are they fighting again?

[Lie] - No actually, remember how I said Stevie lost his arm during the fight with Harverstman? Well we managed to connect a new one, but it took a lot of glitching. As a result Stevie's, well, gained some powers...

[Ever] That's awesome, I mean, painful, but he got super powers?! What can he do?

[Lie] - So far ice and snow, the opposite of his brother which makes CP perfect for teaching him because he can't be frozen over

[Ever] Oh that's neat! And good for both of them. Brotherly together time and all that.

[Lie] - Quite the change from how it used to be

[Sally] Climbs up onto a stool and puts Mr. Charlie on the stool next to her-

[Ever] So... do you need help? Or just the knives and pots and stuff?

[Lie] - I wouldn't mind a bit of help, haven't cooked like this in awhile. And since your letting me use your kitchen I'll share with you and Karla- She pulls out three packages of stew meat

[Sally] - Can I help?

[Lie] - Does your papa let you handle knives?

[Sally] Shakes her head-

[Ever] Somehow I'm suprised by that....

[Lie] - Well Slender is kinda protective of her. Do have some paper or something she could draw on?

[Ever] Not in here. I'll grab some from the printer tray. I've got a lot of pens and pencils, but no crayons or anything.

[Lie] - That should be fine- She starts pulling more stuff out of the bags

[Ever] Comes back after a moment and sets out the supplies- Here you go Sally. We're not much set up to entertain kids around here.

[Sally] Offers her candy- Do you want some?

[Ever] Takes a few - Thank you. Do you want something to drink? Either of you?

[Sally] - Dawn gave me orange juice!

[Lie] - I'm fine for now

[Ever] Looks in the fridge - No OJ... I've got milk, root beer, mineral water, - rustles around- carrot juice... heh... half a bottle of white wine... and... - he peeks at a small can. - V8. Yuck.

[Lie] - It's alright, I think that's Sally's way of saying she already had something to drink- She starts to peel an onion

[Ever] Gotcha. Knife block is behind the toaster. What can I do?

[Lie] - Start chopping the other vegetables?

[Ever] You bought a lot of meat... this is usually crock pot stuff. It can take a while.

[Lie] - Well it has been awhile since I cooked out here, plus my husband does have a preference for meat...

[Ever] I'll help you. I've got a pressure cooker. - He opens a cabinet and pulls out the big pot. - Karla can cook and she's taught me a lot, but she doesn't like doing it. Says it takes too much time, she's a real work-a-holic. - He puts the pot on the stove and dashes in a little vegetable oil.

[Lie] - I see, if I had a recipe in front of me then I was decent at cooking, but being in game has made me forget a lot since for a hot meal you just have to put the ingrediants in a crafting table

[Ever] That is really handy. But I'm betting it's lacking in variety. Well, apart from whatever you've brought in from out here. Just cut the meat into rough chunks about the size of a lemon.

[Lie] - Thanks- She sets the onion aside and grabs a decent sized knife to start on the meat

[Sally] Starts humming a little as she draws-

[Ever] Pulls out a can of beef broth and squeaks it open.

[Lie] - Oh geez, that onion is strong and all I've done is peel it so far

[Ever] Just quarter it. It's going to give flavor but you don't have to actually eat it.

[Lie] Once she finishes cutting the meat she starts on the onion, her eyes tearing up a little- Gaaaaaaahhhhh...

[Ever] Scoops the slices into a bowl - all done. No tears nessesary. You cut up the potatoes and carrots, I'll brown the meat. Man, I haven't cooked with anyone else in ages!

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah, it has been some time. I'll give tips on some things like juicing a lemon and such, but otherwise food is ridiculously simple in game

[Ever] How can you mess up juicing a lemon? - He cooks the outer parts of the chunks of beef in the bit of oil, turning them with tongs and powdering them with pepper, seasoned salt and onion powder-

[Lie] - He didn't know to cut it first

[Ever] Ho boy. Makes me think of those robotic arm tests where it just smashes what it's supposed to be handling- Laughs-

[Lie] - I think I've missed those...

[Ever] I know at least three people on the server have computers. Don't you look at the internet at all? I think this is ready. Are the veggies cut up?

[Lie] - I'm usually busy taking care of my animals, tending my plants, or keeping CP pacified. And yeah, just about. Just a few carrots left

[Ever] I thought he'd calmed down? Must be like having a kid some days. Oh! No offense Sally!

[Sally] Giggles a little- He's funny when he's on fire

[Lie] - He has calmed down- She hands Ever the vegetables

[Ever] Still... He seems like a handful. Especially on fire! - He adds in the can of beef broth, onions and a little worcestershire sauce - Now! We seal it up, full pressure and heat on low and we have 30 minutes to kill.

[Lie] - Wine and youtube?

[Ever] Sets a small timer that looks like a chicken- I'll get my laptop.

[Lie] - I'll pour the wine. Any specific glasses I should use?

[Ever] Up to you. There's tumblers in the cabinet and flutes as well. - I'll be right back-

[Lie] Decides on a couple of flutes and pours the drinks- Do you wanna watch some funny video's with us Sally?

[Sally] - Yeah!

[Ever] Comes back in with his laptop and plugs it in on the side of the island- Just fire it up. I'm going to make some tea and take Karla a cup-

[Lie] - Alright- She turns the laptop on and opens the browser

[Ever] Hey, you can still put stuff in your inventory out here right?

[Lie] - Yeah, that's why I wasn't worried about the food still being hot by the time I got it to CP

[Ever] Gleefully scoots the small box of stuff for Arden towards her and titters as it gets sucked in. - That's so cool!

[Lie] - Do I want to know what's in the box this time?

[Ever] Mostly comics, and some fuzzy handcuffs and lube just for yucks.

[Lie] Laughs a little, the few sips of wine that she's had already taking a bit of an affect- Hopefully it won't take them so long to use them as it took for them to get together

[Ever] I'm so happy for them both. So are you ever gonna tell me the gory details?

[Lie] - I think that may be more Arden's job...

[Ever] Are you sure? I get the feeling you know more then you're saying... - The kettle whistles and he goes to pour the water into mugs-

[Lie] - Yes I do, but Zeke is pretty private and it took quite a bit for him to tell me...

[Ever] Oh... well I used to be pretty closed about that kinda thing too. Karla has a knack for expanding ones horizons.

[Lie] - You? Private? I find that a bit hard to believe

[Ever] I didn't have a lot of experience okay?! And it's practically her hobby.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Go take her the tea before it starts cooling

[Ever] Humph. - He arranges the tea on a tray with sugar and cream and stuts out proudly in his slouchy t-shirt, jeans and bare feet-

[Sally] Hugs her teddy to her chest- Can you hand me my candy?

[Lie] - Sure- She passes the child her bag of chocolates

[Ever] Comes back a few minutes later with Karla walking behind him, holding her cup- 

[Karla] Why didn't you say we had company? 

[Ever] I knew you were busy and Lie needed to use the kitchen anyway. 

[Karla] And who is the cheerful moppet pray tell?

[Lie] - This is Sally, a creepy pasta

[Karla] Respectful nod. - I am Doctor Karla Emmerich, and I see you're already met Ever Nolan.

[Sally] Tries to hide behind Mr. Charlie-

[Lie] - Why are you being so shy all of a sudden?

[Karla] Especially since my experience with creepypastas so far has been heavily laced with their ferocity and power.

[Lie] - Sally's one of the few child ones, I'm babysitting while her dad's in a meeting essentially. Oh, and there's a creepy pasta dog running around outside

[Karla] A dog? Well, thank you for keeping your animal outside.

-the kitchen is filling with the lovely smell of meat cooking and the ticking of the small timer.

[Lie] - Yeah he's pretty rambunctious

[Sally] - Smile's fun

[Karla] Still...

[Ever] He's a really big dog and it's hard to cook with critters bouncing around.

[Lie] - Oh I know, I've sneeze teleported because of my vulpix's and Hope knocking over spices and such

[Karla] Drinks her tea - So... why here?

[Lie] - Ever had something for me to pick up for Arden and I needed a kitchen- She swirls the wine around in her flute a bit

[Ever] I thought I'd help out with a little cooking lesson too. - grins

[Karla] Ah, Arden... Ever's internet friend. - she makes a vague gesture to the computer where a cat video has stopped buffering and is quietly playing. - And a little wine is good for cooking. How are your... flowers doing?

[Lie] - Working well... And Azrael took interest in the vampiric one

[Karla] Ah, so you've met my unwilling benefactor as well?

[Lie] - Just a few hours ago actually

[Ever] You met Death?! He's way cool. Scary, but still hecking cool.

[Lie] - And familiar with Sally's father, who may be stopping by to visit you at some point Karla

[Karla] Sally's father? Another creepypasta I presume? 

-the little timer goes off and Ever fusses with the release valve so he can safely open the cooker-

[Lie] - Try Slenderman...

[Ever] Nearly drops the bowl of carrots and potatoes - S-S-SLENDERMAN?

[Karla] Who?

[Lie] - One of the most terrifying beings I've ever met? He can command CP and CP listen's to him without question? Basically leads a chunk of creepy pasta's?

[Ever] Tries to still his hands long enough to mix the vegetables in and repressurize the cooker- 

[Karla] So he's a small god or something?

[Lie] - I'm not sure, but he's the one Rudolph stayed with for awhile

[Karla] That slimy... I'm not suprised. He was horrible in life and even worse in death. Him seeking out a group of murderers doesn't suprise me at all.

[Ever] Resets the pressure cooker to full pressure again and sets the timer for 15 minutes. His hands are still shaking.

[Lie] - You've caught his interest and that's a good thing, if he finds you interesting he's less likely to attack, mostly observe, plus Azrael warned him against trying to kill you

[Sally] Is caught up watching the videos on the laptop-

[Karla] Sometimes it's best to remain invisible to the eyes of the powerful Lie... And Azrael likely cautioned him against his own desires. - She grins wickedly- He needs me. I know he hates it and his daughter does too.

[Lie] - So I've noticed

[Sally] - Miss Lie I'm out of candy...

[Ever] Walks over to sit near her and leans in spellbound as she runs a gloved finger under his chin and kisses him sweetly, but briefly on the lips. 

[Karla] Lucky, lucky me...

[Lie] Shifts nervously, her face already red from the wine- Sally, why don't you go outside to play with Smile?

[Sally] - Okay- The child slides off the stool and heads for the door leading outside

[Karla] Leans on her elbows facing Lie, there's the barest curl of steam from the cup in front of her. Her smile is predatory. - So how have you been?

[Lie] - Finally getting a break. After the Harvestman battle, well we're still recovering

[Karla] So has your mate finally calmed down? His bloodlust saitied with finally getting his revenge?

[Lie] - Probably not, but he's distracted at the moment with his brother

[Ever] At Karla - Stevie got superpowers. He can do stuff with ice now. 

[Karla] How interesting....

[Lie] - Thus why I'm making something warm for them

[Smile] Starts barking really loudly-

-Timer pings- 

[Ever] Foods done! I'll go release the pressure cooker so it doesn't explode or something. 

[Karla] Is suddenly alert- Your dog sounds annoyed....

[Lie] - I don't normally hear him bark like that...

[Sally] Comes running back in- Miss Lie! Miss Lie!

[Lie] - What?

[Sally] - Smile caught an intruder!

[Karla] Hand strays to her pocket and she slides out a lugar- What kind of intruder child?

[Sally] - A person!

[Lie] Pulls out her sunglasses and slips them on as she hears Smile approaching-

[Smile] The massive dog trots in dragging a struggling teenager with him, Smile is rather happy about it-

[Karla] Looks rather angry- Who are you!? And why were you on my property?!

[Teen] - None of your damn business bitch! Now let me go or my dad will have to arrest you!

[Karla] It doesn't work like that. This is private property and I can shoot you and get away with it. - She's toying with the hammer on the gun meaningfully.

[Teen] - Yeah right, my dad's the sheriff!

[Smile] Starts growling menacingly-

[Karla] And I care why?

[Ever] Ummm...

[Teen] - Because he basically owns the town, and won't tolerating anybody hurting me!

[Karla] Gets up from the table and her boots clack menacingly on the stone floor- Oh? And just where does he think you are right now boy?

[Teen] - With my friends, who have probably already gone to get him

[Karla] I think that's a lie. And I think you were looking for something to steal from an old lady.

[Lie] - I can ascertain if it's the truth or not

[Karla] Be my guest then.

[Lie] Spawns an honesty blossom and blows the pollen into the kids face-

[Teen] - The fuck are you doing!? Drugging me!?

[Karla] Are you here alone?

[Teen] - My friends came with me

[Karla] almost looks disappointed. - Smile? Did they get over the fence already?

[Smile] Shakes his head-

[Sally] - I heard them running away!

[Karla] Care to fetch them like a good doggy?

[Smile] Becomes really alert and wags his tail-

[Lie] - You have to drop the current one first Smile

[Smile] Drops the teen and Lie uses her vines to hold him in place-

[Lie] - Ever? Do you mind opening the gate?

[Ever] Swallows hard- o-okay... He heads outside to open the fence.

[Smile] Follows Ever and once the gate is open he takes off into the woods-

[Lie] - Karla, I'm sure you have something better suited then my vines for restraint

[Karla] Oh. I do. But I'm not sure I want to make my nice restraints dirty on someone I don't even care about.

[Lie] - So what will we do with him?

[Teen] - I'm right here you bitches!

[Karla] He calls me a bitch one more time I'm going to take him outside and curb check him.

[Lie] - Then might I suggest a gag? I'd rather the kid not be injured if we return him to his father

[Karla] Oh must we? We could always pass him off to your husband...

[Lie] - No, that would make some others on the server mad. Last time he killed a human we ended up taking the other... And returning her as a man with memories of what happened erased

[Karla] Laughs - That's too funny! But also disapointing. In some ways I envy the creepypastas their freedom to do as they please...

[Sally] - Papa makes sure we don't over do things, and keeps us from getting caught most of the time

[Karla] Lucky child. Wait, you gave him honesty pollen didn't you? - She rounds on the boy, close to his face- What's your worst fear?

[Teen] - Never seeing my dad again

[Lie] Face palms-

[Karla] I could make that happen...

[Lie] - Karla...

[Karla] We could just send him somewhere far away where he doesn't speak the language, zhat vould be fun...

[Lie] - Yes but then he could eventually find his way back, and unless you manage to move "it"...

[Karla] Phhh You're no fun.

[Lie] - And I'm betting you could be more creative then that

[Karla] Well, we could send him somewhere a bit more... low res... would that be more merciful?

[Lie] - Doc and TLOT aren't fond of many people knowing about that, and after the last one that came in...

[Sally] - What about a slave?

[Lie] - Excuse me?

[Karla] Meh. Just another mouth to feed.

[Sally] - Oh, that's what papa says some of the others do to humans...

[Lie] - I have flowers that make others forget, but I don't know how strong they are...

[Karla] Looks annoyed, - can't I just kill him?

[Lie] - I'd prefer you didn't...

[Karla] Then what do you suggest? Ms. peaceful brine?

[Lie] - I... I don't know...

[Karla] I do have a floor drain downstairs... Why did you come here anyway? 

[Teen] - Creepy old house in the middle of the woods housing a reclusive bitch, why wouldn't I?

[Smile] Comes back into Ever's line of sight with three more teens-

[Karla] It's not smart to interfere in other peoples private affairs.

[Ever] Looks super nervous-

-Two of the teens have broken legs and Smile looks quite proud of himself-

This message has been removed.

[Ever] Oh dear, that's a lot Smile...

[Lie] - Karla... If you absolutely must, then can I at least request you make it quick?

[Karla] I'll have too. Ever might try to stop me, he's so sentimental sometimes.

[Lie] - Well he is human

[Karla] Smiles at Lie- Not really... he's eaten the fruit as well.

[Lie] - He's what?

[Karla] Did you really think I wouldn't share my gift with my favorite playmate? I don't want him getting old on me.

[Lie] - Well yeah but... It just hadn't occurred to me

[Smile] Is dragging the screaming teens towards the house-

This message has been removed.

[Karla] Ah, no time to play. - She takes a hold of the boys hair and smashes his skull against the stone floor with a sickening crack. Then lifts him up for a moment to check his [lack of] pulse. - Fast enough for you?

[Lie] Is in a relatively stunned silence, not expecting Karla to do that right in front of her-

[Sally] - Can I help with the killing?

[Karla] I'm assuming you have some kind of strange powers? I would be delighted to see zhem child!

[Ever] Comes back up, a little out of breath and pauses at the door. - Mistress!

[Karla] Steps over the body. - He tripped-

[Smile] Holds onto the three remaining teens-

[Sally] - Yeah! But sometimes Papa has to help me...

[Karla] Ushers the child outside with an air of excitement- 

[Ever] Comes in - Oh fuck....

[Smile] Follows them outside-

[Lie] - I would suggest you stay here with me...

[Ever] Yeah.... fucking hell... - He runs his fingers through his hair- I... dammit... - Reflexitively he starts putting the food into containers. - fuck fuck fuck

[Lie] - Ever...

[Ever] I know she's killed before... she was military... and she's killed defending me... but I don't know how to dispose of a body!

[Lie] - Neither do I... Karla did say she had a floor drain downstairs though?

[Ever] Yeah! But the floor is marble! Look at this mess!

[Lie] - ... Bleach?

[Ever] It will just ruin the finish! It's porus.

[Lie] - I have water buckets and that's it

[Ever] Arrrggghhhh. And we'd have to dig a hole and people might come asking questions- He looks like he's on the cusp of a nervous breakdown-

[Lie] - Should I call my husband? He'd probably be entertained by this situation...

[Ever] Would he actually help?! Or just point and laugh? This is serious!

[Lie] - He'd help... And probably laugh too

[Ever] Sits down and takes a long pull from the abandoned wine bottle before violently coughing-

[Lie] - Don't choke there!

[Ever] Thumps his head on the counter -

[Lie] - I'm just... Gonna call him...- She sends a mental message to CP

[CP] - Let me see if I can't get TLOT to babysit

[CP] - TLOT! Can you watch Stevie for a bit?

[TLOT] Is actually mining for a change, or more approriately- watching Steve's back and taking out the occasional block- Hmm? I'm a bit far away , but I can manage it. Can you bring him to me?

[CP] - Do you want your mineshaft to be frozen?

[TLOT] We'll go over a bit, There's a pretty big lava pool-

[Steve] Stevie is joining us?

[CP] - Alright, just don't blame me if your mate ends up a popsicle- He grabs his brother and teleports them over

[Stevie] Is shivering a little and the air around him is immediately colder-

[TLOT] Oh dear, come on- starts walking him- Lava is over here. 

[Steve] Brrr!!!

[CP] Gets a general grasp on where Lie is and comes out the computer near the tree- Lie?

[Lie] - In the kitchen!

[CP] Follows her voice- What exactly do you need me so badly for?- He stops when he see's the blood spreading along the floor

[Lie] - Disposing of a body?

[Ever] Waves weakly-

[CP] Sighs and summons a fire ball- Are there any more bodies?

[Lie] - Probably?

[Ever] They're outside-

[CP] - Well let's start in here- He sets the body alight until it's nothing more than ashes- There, now I'm going to take care of the others- He makes his way outside to where the other's are

[Sally] Has adopted her dull and bleeding form, when she touches one of the teen's their body falls to the ground as their mind is trapped in a cycle of Sally's memories from when she was raped and murdered. This gives her a chance to bash in their heads-

[Smile] Is chewing on one of the living teen's leg-

[Karla] Has gagged one of them and started making lots of small cuts with a scalpel-

[CP] - Sally...

[Sally] Turns around quickly, her colors brightening as she runs for him- You're here!

[CP] Scoops her up and puts her on his shoulders- Enjoying your kill?

[Sally] - Yeah, but they're not moving anymore

[CP] - I can see that

[Karla] Notices Cp and grabs the teens head, giving it a sharp twist to break the neck cleanly. she gets up briskly and walks over to him- Ah. Cp. Good to see you again!

[CP] - I never expected my wife to ask me to come dispose of bodies...

[Karla] So you came to help. Even better. I got a bit carried away and made a mess in the kitchen. I'd hate for dear Ever to have to clean it up.

[CP] - Already burned that body to ashes

[Remaining teen] - You won't get away with this! Jessica got away

[Smile] - I cursed her!

[CP] - Yeah I don't think that will be a problem...

[Karla] Pulls out the gun again and screws a small silencer to the end before casually shooting the teen in the forehead- Annoying...

[CP] - So should I burn these ones away too?

[Sally] - Oh no, Mr. Charlie got dirty!

[Karla] That would be lovely, thank you. And Sally, would you like to use my wash machine for your bear?

[Sally] - But he usually gets floppy when he's been washed...

[CP] - I'm sure Trender will restuff him for you again

[Karla] Well I do have a dryer as well...

[CP] - His stuffing usually ends up squished in places and not evenly distributed, that's what she means by floppy

[Smile] Is trying to rip a limb off of one of the corpses-

[Karla] I understand. - Is utterly non-plussed by the dogs actions- I'm still more fond of cats, but he is an impressive hound.

[CP] - Well he is a harbinger of curses

[Karla] Just nodding- I should probably check on Ever...

[CP] - He's still in your kitchen with Lie, Smile knock it off, I need to burn that

[Karla] Looks down at her coat and shucks it off. The brown fabric is heavily stained with blood- Can you burn this as well? I'll miss it, but blood is hard to fully remove.

[CP] - No problem, just toss it on the pile- He puts Sally down- Go on bacl to Lie

[Sally] - Okay!

[Karla] Casually tosses it on a body- Thank you Herobrine. - She makes her way back into the kitchen and gathers Ever up in her arms, soothing him-

[Ever] Is shaking-

[Lie] - Sally you're a mess

[Sally] Giggles-

[CP] Quickly burns everything before coming back inside-

[Karla] Is giving Ever small kisses and smoothing his hair -

[Ever] Manages to whisper- foods done....

[Karla] We know, you did a good job.

[CP] Looks at the blood on the floor- Want me to take care of that?

[Karla] I would very much appreciate it.

[CP] Takes a sampling of clean floor and replaces the bloodied portions with it- There

[Lie] - Sorry for pulling you away from Stevie...

[Karla] Nicely done. 

[Ever] Snuggles into her chest- 

[Karla] Shhh

[Sally] Just climbs on CP-

[CP] - What are you doing kiddo?

[Sally] - Playing

[Karla] Well at least she'll have a story for her daddy when she gets home.

[CP] Groans-

[Lie] - Karla, do you mind if I use the bathroom to clean her up?

[Karla] Of course. And the washer is next to the back door if you want to toss the bear in

[Lie] - Are you okay with that Sally?

[Sally] - Mmmm... Okay

[CP] Takes the bear while Lie takes Sally to the bathroom. He sits down at one of the stools once he's back-

[Karla] Ever and Lie cooked for you. If you want to grab the container and stow it while it's still hot- She gestures at a very large bowl with foil over the top-

[CP] - Is that why she came here? Geez, she didn't have to do that- He does go and get the food though

[Karla] She was just being thoughtful, and Ever was being his usual helpful self- she kisses his forehead- Can you put the small bowl in the fridge please?

[CP] - I guess- He does as Karla asks- So what brought this murder spree about?

[Karla] They snuck onto my property with intent to wreak havock on a helpless old lady just trying to live away from society. They got more then they bargained for.

[CP] - I could see that, ah well, it's been awhile since Smile's gotten to hunt or curse anybody. Although you may still get a visit from the cops

[Karla] Probably. But thanks to such good friends - respectful nod at him- they'll be nothing for them to find.

[CP] - And the one that got away won't be sane for much longer

[Karla] How convenient. Could you give Smile some of the meat? A just reward for a good dog.

[CP] Tosses out a couple of steaks which Smile tears into- Out of curiosity, did Lie see any of the killing?

[Karla] Only the one in the kitchen, and I was quick as she requested.

[CP] - Joy, so she'll be hesitant for a few days

[Karla] Ah, my apologies. I should have dragged the little worm outside first.

[CP] - It wouldn't be the first death she's witnessed, but I, unfortunately don't currently have much if any time to spend with her

[Karla] Because of your brother... ah but true love is patient.

[CP] Yeah well it's been a couple weeks

[Ever] Is starting to calm down a little- 

[Karla] I thought time moved rather quickly in your world?

[CP] Yeah that should say something. I mean we did have a quickie in the lava bath, but I know it wasn't as satisfying for her as it could have been

[Karla] Well she made a trip out just to cook for you. That should make you feel loved at least.

[CP] - Yeah, she hasn't done that before

[Karla] So I wouldn't worry about it. 

[Ever] Manages to stand up and sits next to her, watching them both-

[CP] - Still, she's probably a bit wanting despite her probably absolute denial of it

[Karla] I don't think it would take much attention to convince her then. She had a drink earlier and I think that action could be repeated with a little nudge.

[CP] - Did she start giggling?

[Karla] I don't think so? 

[Ever] small -no.

[CP] - Then she probably only had a few sips, she gets very giggly when drunk

[Karla] That's adorable. - Wiggles her fingers at Smile- 

[Sally] Comes running in covered in a towel- Is Mr. Charlie done?

[Smile] Takes interest and goes over to Karla-

[Karla] Rubs his ears affectionately- I don't hear it anymore. He probably needs to be tossed in the dryer.

[CP] Goes over to throw the bear in the dryer-

[Sally] - Be careful!

[CP] - I know, I know

[Ever] Shakily pours himself a little bit of wine-

[Lie] Comes in- CP, here- She hands Sally's dress over as well to be dried

[Sally] - Are there any cookies?

[Smile] His tail is thumping on the floor-

[Ever] I don't think so... I've got chips in the cabinet though- points.

[Sally] Opens and digs around a bit before finding the chips-

[Lie] Sits back down at the counter- Are you okay Ever?

[Ever] Manages to nod a little- 

[Karla] So your mate also came to warn me that I might be recieving a visit from the childs father soon...

[CP] - Oh joy

[Karla] Should I be concerened?

[CP] - Probably, but I wouldn't try attacking him

[Karla] Duly noted. Though I wish people wouldn't drop by unannounced. It's so rude.

[CP] - Other than the usually just showing up he's fairly polite

[Karla] For someone my mate seems to be terrified of, that's good. I've never heard of him before today.

[CP] - I'll tell you this, absolutely be prepared for a headache afterwards. It's an effect of being around him, and he does tend to poke at peoples minds

[Karla] I don't like that... I worked very hard to free my mind from... outside influences.

[CP] - He usually only does it when he first meets somebody or if he knows somebody is hiding something

[Karla] Hmmph. Is there anything else I should be wary of?

[CP] - Not that I can think of right now

[Lie] - CP, who's watching Stevie?

[CP] - TLOT

[Lie] - On the main seed?

[CP] - Yeah, why?

[Lie] - Go take your brother back to the other seed!


	318. Stevies Icy Glitch, Cold Fossils, A Present from Notch

-There's a bit of a crackle as some of the rock around Stevie shifts to really dark and dense ice- 

[Steve] Hey... I've seen that before. But never since we came here. 

[TLOT] Really? Does it drop anything good or is it just ice? 

[Steve] I kinda got killed before I could mine it and then I didn't see it again. It only happens really deep underground.

[Stevie] - Sorry, I don't mean to freeze everything

[Steve] Hey, it's okay! Let's see what we get! - He starts chipping away at the ice. 

[TLOT] Boundless enthusiasim....

[Stevie] Moves away so he doesn't freeze Steve-

-The ice shatters a few items fall to the floor- 

[Steve] Oh neat!, I got a blank book... and a big-ass skull, and this! - He holds up a very large chunk of frozen meat like a big turkey leg-

[Stevie] - That's a lot of meat...

[Steve] It's really hard too! - He whacks it against a rock and it makes a loud clack against the stone- 

[TLOT] See you were focused on apologizing and you actually made him happy.

[Stevie] - Yeah but this still isn't normal

[TLOT] Well no... but you're glitched. These things happen.

[Steve] Puts the meat away and checks over the book- It's got a black cover too. Neat!

[Stevie] - At least I'm not automatically making it snow anymore?

[TLOT] Yeah, I can see how that would be annoying. 

[Steve] I used to be sensitive about my glitch too, but it's okay. People are much nicer then I thought they'd be.

[Stevie] - Wait, you're glitched?

[Steve] Yeah... Just a little. - He sits down and pulls off one of his new diamond boots, his left shoe is unnaturally red.

[Stevie] Is interested but rubs his right arm nervously, a bit of ice forming near his hand-

[Steve] It lets me do this- He walks towards the lava pool determinedly-

[TLOT] Warms a hand and hovers it near the patch-

[Stevie] - Ah! Steve!

[Steve] Nah it's okay. - He plunges a hand in and scoops out a bit of lava- Oooch, eek... eeep - He holds it up so Stevie can see and tosses it back in with a plop and shakes the remaining drops off- It's right on the edge of what I can handle.

[Stevie] - But... It should've...

[Steve] Yeah, - he gestures at his mate - I absorbed a little bit of his bad code accidently. I can replace my stupid shoe as many times as I want and it always changes to that color too. And it's just the left one.

[Stevie] - Well, you're better off then I am...

[TLOT] You say that like you probably won't be able to freeze things intentionally later.

[Stevie] - It's the unintentional that I'm worried about

[Steve] Pulls his boot back on. - Eh. That's what respawn is for. You should try and freeze some more dirt. See what else we can get.

[Stevie] - I'm still working on not freezing everything!

[TLOT] But if you can do it intentionally, then you can also stop yourself from doing it. Practice is good.

[Stevie] Is becoming more nervous which causes more ice-

[Steve] Chops at it with a pick- 

[TLOT] Easy now. Just sit closer to the lava if you need too.

[Stevie] - Sorry

[TLOT] Helps him sit next to the pool- It's okay! You're among friends. We understand what it's like. 

[Steve] Gets a rather large curly shell and some flints- Look at this! It's so neat! - He puts the shell in Stevie's lap- I bet Alexis would think it was really pretty.

[Stevie] - Maybe, she does enjoy nature stuff...

[Steve] Taps the last block and laughs- It's a frozen fish! 

[TLOT] What the...? That is an ugly fish.

[Stevie] - I have to agree with that

[Steve] Hey! I know! - He takes a stick and forces the end through the fish before holding it out over the lava.

[TLOT] Is just chuckling

[Stevie] Sneezes and the lava turns to cold obsidian-

[Steve] Aww.... damn... 

[TLOT] Oh shush. It's probably just the top layer. - He punches out a pair of blocks and the space lights up with the glow from the hole below-

[Stevie] - Sorry!

[TLOT] You're learning. - He's walking along the surface tapping the obsidian away easily with the point of his scythe-

[Stevie] - I wonder what's taking brother so long...

[Steve] Is merrily toasting the fish over the lava-

[TLOT] You probably needed a break anyway.

[Stevie] - Maybe...

[Steve] Pulls the cooked fish back and rips off a small chunk. - Musky, but decent. 

[TLOT] Probably freeze burnt!

[Steve] Plucks off a chunk of meat and offers it to Stevie-

[Stevie] - I wonder where exactly it came from...

[TLOT] Suddenly looks a tad concerned. - You know... Steve? You said you've seen this before? 

[Steve] Yes, on our seed. 

[TLOT] It could be bleed through? I mean, things exist in potentia right? Once an item has been made, it's then an option for someone else to craft the same... Our seed is inside the server. Maybe you're tapping into something that's a rare item there?

[Stevie] - You guys are gonna go explore, aren't you?

[TLOT] I already have a lot my mind after our battle... this is just one more thing.

[Stevie] - Yeah, thank you for being there though

[TLOT] Of course! I promised. It was the least I could do. And Cp provided an interesting piece of the puzzle as well. Have you met the pigpeople he healed from our seed?

[Stevie] Finally notices the offered meat and takes it, a slight coating of frost covering it- Not yet, I was recovering at home and then went to your seed, and then I've been on the seed brother's training me on

[Steve] They're huge! As big as Buff. And smart too!

[TLOT] And two of the males are very much in love. It annoys Cp quite a bit.

[Stevie] - It would, that might explain why he's so adamant about not leaving me alone yet

[TLOT] Nah. He doesn't want to leave you alone because it apparently took him a lot of time and effort to learn to control his own powers.

[Stevie] - I barely remember that time...

[TLOT] I think you weren't around much. It would have been when he basically couldn't approach you without you tryng to kill him on sight.

[Stevie] - That's been pretty much the whole time up until relatively recently

[Steve] Puts the fishbones away- Aw. Things have been getting better for a while. 

[TLOT] He's right, it seems like forever since we first met. And I'm proud of you for becoming more openminded about us glitchy folks.

[Stevie] - Well considering how the only glitch person I knew until I came here was my brother can you blame me for being a bit prejudiced?

[TLOT] Live and learn. 

[Steve] I'm just glad Harvestman is gone. What a nightmare!

[TLOT] Were you happy you got to throw my beloved cheese at him? 

[Steve] Yep!

[Stevie] - No offense TLOT but that stuff reeks

[TLOT] That's because it's for Herobrines. It smells nasty to everyone else. It tastes amazing though. Catnip might make your brother purr, but I doubt it would do anything for you.

[Stevie] - If it did then my brother would probably use it in an annoying way

[Steve] It makes a nice sleepy tea. 

[TLOT] Being annoying is what big brothers are for.

[Stevie] - I thought little brother's were supposed to be the annoying one

[TLOT] Shrugs- I don't have any siblings, it's just what I've heard...

[Steve] FAMILY is supposed to be annoying.

[Stevie] - Yeah, I guess the fact that the two of us are related does make us unique...

[Steve] Oh man... I just had a thought! You're glitched, I wonder what would happen if you had a kid with Alexis? They might have weird powers too!

[Stevie] - Do not put that idea in my head!

[TLOT] I shudder to think what kind of mayhem a child of Lie and Cp could get up to either...

[Stevie] - That's an even worse idea!- His distress quickly covers the entire cavern in ice

[Steve] Goes to work picking again- 

[TLOT] Sighs and flips some blocks to make more lava and melt the ice-

[Stevie] - Sorry...

[Steve] OH NEAT! - He brings over a massive tooth- It looks like one of Basil's! 

[TLOT] I don't think you need to be sorry...

[Stevie] Shivers a little-

[Steve] Gets another of the big cube skulls and puts it on Stevie's head like a pumpkin- Hehehe! Scary!

[CP] Teleports back- Oi, I'm here... What the nether are you doing?

[TLOT] Just having some fun. Apparently Stevie freezing dirt and gravel makes it drop different things.

[Steve] I found another frozen fish! Oh... hey Cp!

[CP] - Great, ready to go back Stevie?

[Stevie] - Yeah...

[TLOT] Play nice you too.

[Stevie] Takes the skull off as he stands-

[CP] Grabs his brother and teleports him back to the other server-

[Stevie] After several more hours of training is exhausted- Brother, can we please take a break?

[CP] - Have you unfrozen the lake yet?

[Stevie] - No

[CP] - Then keep going

[Notch] Is coming back down the road that passes by the town, heading for his small house. He's dusty and looks exhausted.

[Flux] Had went ahead of him to have some warm food and bed waiting for him when he was ready-

{Lie] - Is watching Sally play in the front yard-

[Notch] Accidently drops a shovel on the stone patio-

[Lie] Looks over- Oh! Notch, you're back

[Notch] Little wave- Oh.. Sally is visiting? 

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm watching her since CP is helping Stevie right now

[Notch] Helping him do what?

[Lie] - Oh that's right, you don't know... Well the arm Doc gave Stevie? It wouldn't stay attached. The had to use some rather strong glitching to attach it and it led to Stevie gaining some powers...

[Notch] Oh hell... is Stevie a brine too now!?

[Lie] - No! He's just glitched!

[Notch] Okay... I'm sure he's not happy about it though. Where are they?

[Lie] - A separate server so Stevie wouldn't freeze everything over. You can get to it down in the cage

[Notch] Oh. Darn it. Can I borrow something warm from you?

[Lie] - Sure, let me go grab my cape. Will you need help getting into the server?

[Notch] I don't know, I've never tried.

[Lie] - Would you like me to come with you?

[Notch] Yes please.

[Lie] Disappears briefly and returns with her cloak which she hands to Notch- Sally can you behave while I'm gone?

[Sally] - Yes!

[Notch] Are you sure that's a good idea? Is Flux around to watch her for a few minutes?

[Lie] - I think she's in your place

[Notch] I should let her know I'm okay and change my clothes so I don't get your cloak dirty anyway. Excuse me for a sec- He trots over to his house and taps the door before going in- Flux?

[Flux] - Yes? What is it?

[Notch] I'm home? But I have to go back out again for a little bit to talk to Cp and Stevie. Can you watch Sally for a few minutes, so Lie can open a portal for me?

[Flux] - Absolutely, I'll have warm food waiting for you when you get home

[Notch] Thank you. - He changes his clothes quickly and comes back out, stopping to drop a few items in a chest- Ready Lie!

[Lie] - Let's go then- She starts heading for the cage

[Notch] Follows, slinging the cape around himself-

[Lie] Approaches the new server and makes an opening, yelping as she's hit with a blast of cold air-

[Notch] Hurries into the opening. - Cp can let me out, just leave the cage door open please.

[Lie] - Will do- She closes the opening behind her father in law

[Notch] Wraps the cloak a bit tighter and ventures out into the snow looking for the brothers-

[CP] Is fairly easy to spot due to the plume of steam coming off of him-

[Notch] Waves and calls out- Stevie! Cp!

[CP] Glances over-

[Stevie] - Father?

[Notch] Stevie? Did you do all this?

[Stevie] - Yes...

[CP] - Thus why we made a new seed until he figures out how to control it

[Notch] It's impressive. Honestly-

[CP] - Yeah well he's currently working on figuring out how to get rid of it

[Notch] I could try to help?

[Stevie] - How?

[Notch] I can enhance powers, remember?

[CP] - Oh this should be entertaining

[Notch] I could always touch you instead Cp, we could certainly heat things up.

[CP] - You might want to rethink how you said that

[Notch] You know what I mean! It's cold as cubes out here.

[CP] - No shit

[Stevie] Yelps as he creates a new snow drift-

[Notch] Walks near him- Just try to focus on reigning it all in. You created it, make it go away. - He reaches out a hand to touch Stevie's arm-

[Stevie] Focus' and slowly the ice begins to recede from the lake, but a cold is spreading up Notch's arm as well-

[Notch] Shivers hard-

[Stevie] - Sorry father...

[Notch] Grabs Cp's shirt and drags him closer-

[CP] - Now what!?

[Notch] What do you think?! You're warm!

[CP] Growls-

[Stevie] Soon the water of the lake is visible again and Stevie pulls away from Notch, exhausted-

[Notch] Wraps his arm in the cloak fur and rubs it to get the feeling back-

[CP] Narrows eyes- Isn't that?

[Notch] Lie lent it to me so I wouldn't freeze. I'll give it back.

[CP] Scowls-

[Stevie] - Can we stop now?

[CP] - Fine

[Notch] I'm sorry I left so abruptly Stevie. I didn't realize anything was wrong that Doc couldn't easily fix.

[Stevie] - None of us did, it fell off in the middle of the night

[Notch] I'm sorry all the same. I want to be there when you need me.

[Stevie] - It's okay, you've been here way more than our original ever was

[CP] - So why did you run off in a hurry?

[Notch] Blushes- Thank you Stevie- at Cp- Because I wanted to do something for you actually.

[CP] - You what?

[Notch] Nods- But I saved the endgame so I could do it in front of you- rustles in his inventory-

[CP] - Do I even want to know what crazy your talking about now is?

[Notch] Drops a crafting table on the ground- Just something that needed to be done

[Stevie] Watches curiously-

[Notch] Takes out three sticks and sets them aside - One from a dark oak forest, and two from jungle wood, - he pulls out some cookies- If anyone wants a snack. There was lots of cocoa beans around- 

[Stevie] - Lie made us some stew so we're good for now

[Notch] That was nice of her. She's so thoughtful. - He takes out several shimmering diamonds and turns them in the sunlight. - Two from the edge of a giant lake of lava near the bedrock layer. One from a chest in a spider dungeon I barely escaped...

[CP] - What is so important about this?

[Notch] Just smiles- This one I found by chance, just glimmering in the mouth of a cave, and this one was high on a ravine wall, it took me forever to get down to it. You really don't know Cp?

[CP] - You're showing off what you found?

[Notch] No, silly... they're for you.

[CP] - Uh, I can get my own diamonds

[Stevie] - You mean steal them from me?

[CP] - Yup

[Notch] Patiently- Don't steal from your brother. - He arranges the materials on the table and transforms them into a diamond pick and a diamond sword- These are for you.

[CP] Perks a little- What?

[Notch] I saw you lose your tools in the fight, and I know they were special to you.

[Stevie] - That's right... You did

[Notch] It didn't seem right to spawn them from creative.

[CP] - But... Why?

[Notch] Because I care about you?

[CP] Looks at the tools- I...- He hesitates- Th... Thank you

[Notch] You're welcome. I'd hug you too but I know you don't like it.

[CP] - You should be getting back before you get to cold- He creates an opening

[Notch] I understand. I hope you guys get the hang of this soon and come back. I'm sure Alexis and Lie are both missing you.

[Stevie] - Yeah, can you let Alexis know I'm okay when you get the chance?

[Notch] I'll do it right after I give Lie her cloak back. Shall I tell her anything for you?

[CP] - I just saw her, so I'm good. Now go

[Notch] Okay okay I'm going. - He scoots out of the portal.

[Stevie] - Bye father

[CP] Closes the opening-


	319. Yaunfen and Ashe Go IRL, Notch and Endrea Go Shopping

[Endrea] Is grooming Ashe at the spawn, despite some of his protests-

[Doc] Is coming back from the libriary with Yaunfen on hir back- Did you find lots of good stuff kiddo?

[Yaunfen] - Yeah! But we've read most of the books there...

[Doc] Aww. I guess I gotta get more. That's okay. It'll just be a long night spent at the computer combing through stuff I can download.

[Ashe] - Mom! I don't need to be groomed!

[Endrea] - You won't be able to do much while out there Ashe, at least not at first

[Doc] Oh hey guys. Did I inturrupt bathtime?

[Endrea] Possibly the last one

[Doc] Huh? That's a bit grim. Why the last one?

[Endrea] - Because somebody is going out

[Doc] Going out where?

[Endrea] - The real world

[Doc] You know... I did promise Yaunfen here the same. We could go together. It would be safer.

[Endrea] - My plan was to take Ashe somewhere into the wild, unless you have a better plan?

[Yaunfen] - The wild?

[Doc] Of course I have a better idea. Lets' use Markus's place. He's supposed to be having the lights on and whatnot occasionally anyway so that irritating cop doesn't get suspicious.

[Endrea] - But then shouldn't he be there?

[Doc] I can ask him. It's not like he has anything pressing with Cp and Stevie practicing on another seed. But it could just be us four

[Endrea] - Alright, but it would probably be safer for him to be there

[Yaunfen] - We go out there? We go? We go?

[Doc] Shrugs- I'll ask- Xe types to him in the chat and gets a quick response. - 

[Notch] Yeah, I guess I should dust everything off. When do you want to go?

[Endrea] - Perhaps you should gather some stuff for your child and let Deer know first?

[Doc] Of course! -types some more- Hey Deerheart? Me and endrea are talking about the kids going irl. Do you have any objections to doing it today? And if not, can you bring a few things for Yaunfen down to the spawn in prep?

[Deer] - Absolutely, just give me a couple of moments- In a few moments Deer is rushing over to them with Yaunfen's blanket, some sweets, and a few books for Doc- I'll stay here and make sure the server stays safe

[Doc] At least this time you can come and check on us too if you want.

[Notch] Saw the chat and just filled Flux in and headed over. -

[Deer] - Absolutely, be safe, all of you

[Endrea] - Alright Ashe, time to switch to your human form

[Ashe] - Yes Mama

[Doc] At Yaunfen- Okay... this is a big deal. It's not going to feel nice. You're going feel pretty sucky for a bit and then it will pass. Once you're better then you can come and go just as easily as between different seeds and servers. 

[Yaunfen] - Like Mada?

[Endrea] - And it won't take as long as it did for you Doc

[Doc] Yes. I'll even teach you to make portals. All you have to do is stay close to me. Humans are kinda weird and there's lots of them out there.

[Yaunfen] - Okay

[Endrea] - Are we ready to go?

[Notch] I'm good when you are. I anticipate several days of relative boredom and cleaning.

[Endrea] - Well, you could always visit your office

[Doc] Rolls sideways and lifts Yaunfen off hir back before shapeshifting to hir more human form- You have to change too. It's not that big of a place.

[Notch] I might do that.

[Yaunfen] Sticks tongue out as they become human-

[Doc] Embraces Deerheart - And give mama a hug too, cause we'll be gone for several days.

[Yaunfen] Runs over and hugs Deer-

[Deer] - You be good for Mada out there, okay?

[Doc] Hunkers down and then headbangs violently forward, making a hole into reality. Xe steps out of Notch's large tv and then reaches back in to help the others. [Since the tv is fixed to the wall above the floor]

[Notch] Just hops in-

[Yaunfen] Eagerly jumps forward-

[Ashe] Cautiously steps through-

[Endrea] Brings up the rear-

-The apartment has the unmistakable air of a space that hasn't been lived in recently, it's a little dusty, but nothing more- 

[Notch] Reaches out for Ashe-

[Doc] Holds hir arms open for Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Immediately starts feeling bad and so does Ashe-

[Notch] Helps Ashe to the couch.

[Doc] Cradles Yaunfen and walks them over to the puffy chair Deerheart slept in before laying them down. - Easy now, I know it feels bad. But it will pass.

[Yaunfen] - Mada!

[Endrea] Finds a blanket for Ashe-

[Ashe] - Mama, it hurts

[Endrea] - Shhhh, I know, it will be alright. Just try to get some rest

[Doc] Smooths Yaunfen's hair. - Just relax. Sleep if you need too. - Xe tucks the small blanket around them- 

[Yaunfen] Tries curling up tighter and pulling the blanket as close as they can-

[Endrea] - I would highly suggest the same Ashe

[Doc] Pulls the stool close and sits on it, holding Yaunfen's hands. 

[Notch] Is there anything I can get to help? I'm suprised they didn't both just pass out from the pain...

[Endrea] - Since mobs have less coding, it doesn't take us as long, but it also is a bit less pain, meaning we don't get the benefit of passing out. We have to find sleep on our own

[Doc] Oh... 

[Notch] That's harsh...

[Endrea] - I've brought some of the Mistress' calming blossoms, they may help- She begins placing them near the baby dragons

[Notch] That was thoughtful.

[Doc] Would the healing blossoms help any?

[Endrea] - I don't know, and I didn't bring any

[Doc] Oh I've taken to just carrying some. - Xe pulls out a small bundle and sticks them upright on the coffee table.

[Notch] Ummm

[Endrea] Kneels by her eldest child's head and brushes some hair away from his face-

[Doc] Scoots the stool over close and leans hir head against Yaunfen's - Don't worry, I'm right here. 

[Notch] I guess I'll just... make some tea...

[Alexis] Knocks on Alexsezia's door, instantly causing a cacophony of meows on the other side-

[Alexsezia] Is jamming out in the basement and her noteblocks can be heard over the cats-

[Alexis] Manages to get in without letting any cats out- Alex?

-aggressive drum solo-

[Alexis] Heads down into Alexsezia's line of sight-

[Alexsezia] Whoah! Hey Alexis! Sorry. I got carried away. Was I being too loud?

[Alexis] - Oh, no. Didn't really hear anything until I got close

[Alexsezia] Oh, probably because of the cats. Haha. So whats up?

[Alexis] - Well, I want to go check on Stevie but... Well...

[Alexsezia] Slightly distracted - Oh because of Cp? Are you still on about that? He's just a blowhard. Hey check this out while you're here- She holds up a painting of the bay thats also an underwater cross section. Basil is visible, as well as the Milotec, some sea dragons and even Herabrine in her white guardian form- My newest painting. What do you think?

[Alexis] - It's nice, but that's not why I'm worried about visiting Stevie... The server is, well, in the cage...

[Alexsezia] Sticks the painting back on the wall - Yeah? It's not combination locked or anything.

[Alexis] - Alexsezia, it's underground...

[Alexsezia] Oh that.... Maybe I could blindfold you and walk you down?

[Alexis] - I... I don't know if that will work

[Alexsezia] Well... I can try and get Lie to help. She can tp people.

[Alexis] - Ah, I think she's already been down there a couple of times recently to take them something and to let Notch in

[Alexsezia] If you want to visit him you're going to have to get over this thing...

[Alexis] - But it's such a small space to get there

[Alexsezia] Hence my previous comment about you needing to get over this...

[Alexis] - I can't help it, I don't know why it scares me either

[Alexsezia] I just hope it isn't some residual command from Harvestman to keep you from mining.

[Alexis] - Wouldn't Doc have found that when they scanned me?

[Alexsezia] Most likely. I'm just thinking.

[Alexis] - Anyways, think you can help me get down there and back?

[Alexsezia] Sure. Do you want me to bring anything? Cookies for luring? Maybe a sword to poke your butt if you freeze up?

[Alexis] - Oh haha. But seriously? Whatever you think might work best

[Alexsezia] Gathers both mentioned things from a trunk- Ready when you are!

[Alexis] - Okay, let's go...- She starts heading towards Lie's place

[Alexsezia] Just follows with a merry whistle and four cats trotting after them-

[Alexis] Soon reaches Lie's place and gives Beau a pat before heading towards the back-

[Alexsezia] Peeks over to see if Flux is home-

[Flux] Is tidying up the house a bit-

-Cats meowing- 

[Alexsezia] Hi Flux!

[Flux] Looks up and heads outside- Oh, hello

[Alexsezia] Flux? Alexis and I were going to check on Cp and Stevie, but neither of us can open the portal into the seed their on. -smiles gamely- Can we get some server assistance please?

[Flux] Smiles a little- Absolutely, according to Notch it's also very cold there, so my magic can help keep you warm

[Alexsezia] Oh... can we shut the cats in your house for now so they don't get hurt in the cold?

[Flux] - Certainly- She holds the door open for them

[Alexsezia] Herds them gently in and they hop on various pieces of furniture and get comfy. - thank you

[Flux] - Your welcome- She shuts the cats in and turns towards the two Alex's- Shall we be going?

[Alexsezia] Fair warning, this may take extra effort since tunnels tend to freak Alexis out.

[Flux] - I see, a natural fear?

[Alexsezia] Shrugs-

[Flux] - Perhaps that's something to look into, later that is

[Alexis] - Come on, I want to get down there before I change my mind

[Alexsezia] Okay. - She hunkers for a minute and then body checks Alexis like a football player doing a tackle, driving her forward into the opening and partway down the first part of the tunnel-

[Alexis] Yelps in surprise as she tumbles down into the cave- Alexsezia!

[Alexsezia] What? Just trying to help.

[Alexis] Nervously stands up, glancing around-

[Flux] Comes down behind Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] Stands behind her and puts her hands up like blinders - Just look at your feet and go forward-

[Alexis] - I'll try...- She starts walking forwards

[Alexsezia] Keeps pace with her-

[Flux] Follows calmly behind them-

[Alexis] Starts balking at he sight of the narrow passage-

[Alexsezia] starts pushing her along- come on, it's not far now. You want to see Stevie, don't you? 

[Alexis] - Yes, but it's so narrow...

[Flux] - It is rather small, perhaps we should talk to Lie about making it a tad wider at least

[Alexsezia] maybe, well it is supposed to be hidden... Right? 

[Flux] - I believe the signs leading to this tunnel say otherwise  
[Alexis] Is starting to find herself unwilling to move forwards-

[Alexsezia] Redoubles her efforts to shove Alexis along- I'll drag you if I have too! 

[Alexis] - You just might...

[Alexsezia] Gets in front of her and pulls her by her wrists- 

[Alexis] Whines a little-

[Flux] - It's alright Alexis, we're almost there

[Alexsezia] Grabs Alexis from behind and picks her up around the middle, awkwardly penguin-walking her forward.

[Alexis] Yelps a little and tries making herself smaller. When she see's the more open space ahead she squirms out of Alexsezia's grasp and rushes for it-

[Alexsezia] Wobbles a minute before recovering her balance and straightens her chainmail- Sheesh.

[Alexis] Takes gulping breathes as she enters the cage- I... I'm not sure how I'm going to make it back up...

[Alexsezia] Well I guess you'll just have too. Unless you want to stay down here with that. - Points up at the offensive plant on the chandelier

[Alexis] - Why is that down here?

[Alexsezia] Protection! This is an important room. That console contains the world where the NOTCH village is and all the baby dragons, and that one is my home seed, with all TLOT's followers and dinosaur contacts. It's pretty much the most precious treasures you could store anywhere.

[Alexis] - I see, I didn't know... So that third one, that's where Stevie and CP are?

[Alexsezia] It's obviously new, so I'm guessing yes.

[Flux] Focuses her magic and creates a current of warm comfortable air around the two Alex's- For your protection

[Alexsezia] I'm ready when you are Flux. I can't get in without help-

[Flux] Nods and opens the way, a blast of cold air coming through-

[Alexis] Is completely okay with traveling between seeds-

[Alexsezia] Follows them through and looks around for the brothers

[CP] Is once again easily distinguished by the plume of steam coming off of him-

[Alexsezia] heads for him and calls out- Hey Cp! Hows it going?

[CP] - The fuck are you doing here?

[Alexsezia] Points to Alexis- She was missing Stevie and wanted to check on him.

[CP] Jerks his thumb towards a somewhat hidden by snow house- Over there, he just finished today's training

[Alexis] Immediately starts heading there-

[Alexsezia] Watches her go and then focuses on Cp. - How are you feeling? - She asks quietly

[CP] - Why do you care?

[Flux] - You've been here for awhile

[Alexsezia] Why? I guess I just have a weakness for befriending Herobrine's who can't always control themselves. Heh.

[CP] - Then go bother your own

[Alexsezia] Pfft. Did that yesterday. My schedule is clear for the rest of the afternoon.

[CP] Growls at her a bit-

[Alexsezia] Imitates his face and it's sort of funy just because she's smaller then him- Rrrrr! Seriously though. Proud of you.

[CP] - You're being annoying- He starts playing with a fire ball

[Alexsezia] Just smiles at him- Okay hot stuff. I'll go bug the cold miser instead.

-At this point a part of the house becomes pierced by ice-

[Alexsezia] Looks at it for a moment and then opens the door. She's used to superpowered hijinks-

[Stevie] - I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

[Alexis] Is cursing as her arms partially frozen in the ice-

[Alexsezia] Shit... - She takes out a torch and holds the red end of it near the ice-

[Stevie] - I'm so sorry Alexis!

[CP] Steps in and Flux is behind him- What happened this time?

[Stevie] - She kissed me...

[CP] Just facepalms-

[Alexsezia] Can't blame a man for losing iron control of his bits while kissing a woman he loves and was missing Cp-

[CP] - Yes, I can, this is the very thing he's supposed to be figuring out how to control

[Alexsezia] Is making good progress with the ice - Don't be such a hard ass. You said yourself you destroyed several seeds trying to learn your powers.

[CP] - Shut up

[Alexsezia] See Stevie? Don't take it personally. I know you guys have been working hard.

[Stevie] - Still... I don't want to hurt any of you, especially you Alexis

[Alexis] - So long as it's accidental, I'll forgive you

[Alexsezia] You'll figure it out. Hows the arm?

[Stevie] - Hurts occasionally, but the more control I get the less it hurts

[Alexsezia] So your glitch is centered on the join. That's going to be hard to radiate from. Unless you like shoulder checking people.

[CP] - But his powers are more like mine, able to conjure the ice where he wants it to form, not just from the glitch

[Alexsezia] But I'm betting it's going to take more effort to control though since it's not coming out of his hands or even mouth.

[CP] - Eh, he'll get used to it

[Alexsezia] Gets the ice thinned out- Okay, try and wiggle free now

[Alexis] Pulls and manages to break free- That is so cold

[Alexsezia] Pushes her over next to Cp- Here, you'll warm up quick

[Alexis] Becomes nervous-

[CP] - Why does everyone use me as a heater here?

[Alexsezia] Because the only Herobrine with a higher body temp then you is TLOT and he's not here at the moment. 

[CP] - I'm not sure if his temp is higher than mine or not...

[Alexsezia] his husband can't fuck him without a ghast skin sheath to keep from burning his weiner Cp. I really doubt you're the hotter one. 

[CP] - Can't prove that because no Steve has ever tried to do that to me

[Alexsezia] Wait... no STEVE? So someone has taken your anal vriginity?!?!

[CP] Just goes to punch her as hard as he can-

[Alexsezia] Is startled by his sudden attack and tries to spin out of the way, stumbling and falling on the floor- What the fuck?!

[Stevie] - Why would you expect anything else from my brother?

[Alexsezia] Does that mean I'm right?!! Holy crap... I mean. I didn't expect that from you. You're so uptight....

[CP] Catches on fire-

[Alexsezia] I'm not judging you! Just because I'm ace doesn't mean I'm giving you crap!

[CP] Pulls out his new sword and goes for a stab-

[Stevie] - Brother!

[Alexsezia] Scrambles outside- Cp!

[CP] Stalks after her-

[Flux] - Should I get Lie?

[Alexsezia] Come on Cp... I don't want to hurt you. Cut it out.

[CP] Lunges for the attack-

[Alexsezia] I warned you! - She throws a very high level potion of harming into his face-

[CP] Is barely effected in his rage-

[Flux] Vanishes-

[Alexsezia] Is backing away - I'm not kidding Cp! It's not funny!

[CP] Teleports out of her sight, trying to strike from a blind spot-

[Alexsezia] Pulls out several glowing potion bottles- I will use these! Back off!

[CP] - And just what could those do to me?

[Alexsezia] You don't want to find out. Chill out Cp.

[CP] - No

[Alexsezia] YES. I will absolutely use all of this on you!

[CP] Tries to attack from behind-

[Alexsezia] Onloads everything on him. The air is full of flying bottles and breaking glass as he's pelted with potions-

[CP] Stumbles as the effects take hold, an unfamiliar sensation crawling up his body-

[Alexsezia] Backs off and takes out her bow, it's shimmering with high level enchantments and she points an arrow at him- Stop.

[CP] Leans over a little as he wobbles some, he's feeling a bit dizzy, but that's the smallest of his concerns-

[Alexsezia] Looks around for the others-

[Flux] Reappears with a shivering Lie-

[Lie] - What's going on?

[Alexsezia] Cp outed himself on a secret and when I commented on it he attacked me.

[Lie] - Which one?

[CP] Suddenly starts hurling-

[Alexsezia] It was - Oh fuck! Cp?

[Lie] - CP!- She hurries to his side as he continues to vomit

[Alexsezia] Puts the bow away. - I told you to stop.

[CP] Can't respond-

[Lie] - What did you do?

[Alexsezia] Hit him with every potion I was carrying. He wouldn't stop attacking me.

[Lie] Sighs- Should've figured that would be the cause...

[CP] Gets a brief respite to breath before beginning to vomit again. He can feel his wife shaking from the cold-

[Alexsezia] Sorry Lie. I warned him several times and even used a harming potion to try and slow him down.

[Lie] - It's alright, but perhaps we should find somebody to watch Stevie for awhile?

[Alexsezia] That might be best... should I call for TLOT? He might be able to help.

[Lie] - Sure

[CP] Flips Alexsezia off-

[Alexsezia] I wonder if he can hear me from in here?

[Lie] - CP was able to reach him...

[Flux] Goes to check on Alexis and Stevie-

[Alexsezia] Starts making some noises that sound like vocal warm ups- Just give me a minute....

[Lie] - Sure...- She's shivering very hard now

[Alexsezia] Sings out a very clear and high note- HEEERRROOOBRRRIINNNNEEE!!! - There's a bit of cracking as some of the thinner ice vibrates and shatters.

[Lie] Is surprised by the odd summoning tactic-

[CP] Has a particularly loud vomit-

-There's a long pause as the chilly wind blows around them and then the sound of a portal opening- 

[TLOT] Goes to jump inside and loudly exclaims- Fuck it's cold here!

[Lie] - No shit

[Alexsezia] Normally I'd say his name three times but once is enough if you're loud. Haha. 

[TLOT] You're not kidding. I was in town and scared the nether out of the Testificates I was talking too by suddenly jumping.

[Lie] - I'll bet

[CP] Is considering aiming the vomit at TLOT-

[TLOT] What the... why is Cp throwing up? 

[Alexsezia] Bad combination of potions.

[Lie] - Flux came and got me, but not soon enough to stop this...

[TLOT] Lovely. So do you want me to try and heal him?

[Lie] - Please, I'd like to be able to get out of this cold

[TLOT] Actually.... my method kind of requires he swallow and if he can't keep anything down...?

[Lie] - He hasn't stopped since I got here...

[TLOT] Then logically he shouldn't have much left to bring up. I hardly ever see him eat. How much can he have in him anyway?

[CP] Knows he's almost out and aims his next round at TLOT-

[TLOT] Realizes that's what he's about to do because psychic and tps several blocks away-

[CP] Growls but does start dry heaving-

[Alexsezia] That sounds like the end of it...

[Lie] - Now to see if he can keep anything down...- She can't feel her extremities anymore

[TLOT] Pulls out a bottle of water and cuts himself to mix some of his blood into it. He comes back over and holds the bottle at Cp's lips- Drink up, your wife is freezing.

[CP] - No- Heave- Shit

[TLOT] Puts a hand under his chin and forces it up a little, tipping the bottle-

[CP] Grumbles but does drink some-

[TLOT] Tips the bottle until it's empty - Now can we get out of this cold please?

[Lie] - Yes! Please!

[CP] - Is mostly just exhausted now

[Alexsezia] Is shivering a little bit too- Alexis is still in the house though

[Lie] - Then go get her, I think both brothers need some time to think and recover

[Alexsezia] Got it- She rushes for the house and bursts in- Alexis, time to go!

[Flux] - We're leaving now?

[Alexis] - Oh, alright- She considers giving Stevie a farewell kiss and decides on just blowing him one

[Alexsezia] Lie is getting numb, so yes.

[Flux] - Then lead on

[Alexis] Starts following her fellow Alex-

[TLOT] Checks on Cp- Are you feeling better now?

[CP] - Fuck you

[TLOT] I'll take that as a yes. - He makes a portal behind him with a small gesture and Alexsezia dashes into it and out into the cage.

[Lie] Is hot on her heels-

[Alexis] She and Flux follow suit-

[TLOT] Pats Cp on the head- Play nice with your brother, and don't fight with Alexsezia. She fights dirty.

[CP] Growls at TLOT-

[Lie] Is shivering hard, her teeth chattering-

[TLOT] Follows them out into the cage and closes the portal. He steps away from the group. Time for Herobrine to fix everthing. Who's cold?

[Alexsezia] Quizzical look

[Lie] - Me!

[Flux] - The other two were protected by my magic

[Alexsezia] Still a bit cold. Sorry Flux. That was intense.

[TLOT] Takes a few steps away from them and shapeshifts hugely into a wolly mammoth with so much hair his eyes are almost invisible. - Snuggle time!

[Alexsezia] Laughs and comes over to sit against him- He's like a big furry furnace.

[Lie] Huddles in close-

[Alexis] - Hey, you weren't the one with their arm frozen in ice

[TLOT] Cocks a leg to encircle them a bit - Come on, no need for bickering - He lays his head down and focuses on turning his glitch up

[Lie] Humms happily at the warmth-

[Alexsezia] Also settles down- Thanks for the assist, all of you.

[Lie] - No problem, CP's mostly my problem anyways

[Flux] - You're welcome

[Doc] Is fussing around with a hunk of fabric while the kids sleep.

[Endrea] Is sitting by the window, looking through the blinds at the slight drizzle outside-

[Notch] What are you doing anyway? 

[Doc] Making some walking around clothes for the kids to hide their less human bits-

[Endrea] This catches her attention- What sort of clothes?

[Doc] Holds up the chunk and two straps fall loose from it. - The hardest thing to cover is going to be Ashes wings and tail, so here's my solution

[Endrea] - Comes closer to get a better look-

[Doc] Turns it so she can see. It's a backpack with strategic holes in the part that faces the back of the wearer. - He can put his tail in here and let it rest inside on the bottom of the bag and the wings go in the top hole and fill out the top of the bag. It'll look full and nobody be the wiser.

[Endrea] - I see... But don't some places check bags before letting them in? What if we go somewhere?

[Doc] That's why it has a fake interior if you open the big front pocket, he can even put books in it. wings stay at the top and around the edges and tail on the bottom under the pocket.

[Endrea] - Clever

[Notch] Nicely done. I take it we're going to celebrate this being done by taking them on a fun outing? 

[Doc] Yep. I already made some stuff for Yaunfen but their attributes are much easier to cover up. - I've got a bulky kitted beret that Steve made to cover their horns and a puffy jacket with a sleeve along the inner edge for their tail.

[Endrea] - That's good, but we still have some time towait before they can wear that

[Doc] I know. -taps hir forehead- But the brain doesn't stop working just because the body is idle.

[Endrea] - So I can see

[Notch] I hope everyone is okay...

[Endrea] - Notch, shouldn't you go out? With that officer watching...

[Notch] I guess I can run out and get some groceries. Any special requests?

[Endrea] - I do not require anything

[Doc] Candy? And I'll take whatever. I'm not picky.

[Notch] Got it. I won't be gone for long. - He sneaks out the back door and around the side of the house before letting himself into the garage and starting up his small car.

[Endrea] - Do you think he might like company?

[Doc] If you want to go you should hurry-

[Endrea] Nods and heads for the garage-

[Notch] Is still sitting in the car and waves to her- Did I forget something?

[Endrea] - No, I figured you might like some company

[Notch] Fair enough. What about- He gestures vaguely to her wings-

[Endrea] Reaches into her inventory and pulls out a long jacket with a deep hood- Eliza made it for when I come out here- She slips it on, tucking her wings in and wrapping her tail around her waist. The hood hides the unnatural shade of her skin

[Notch] Nice. - He starts the engine and it makes a quiet hum as he pulls out into the street and merges into light traffic.

[Endrea] - I don't think the Master has ever brought me out into this part of the world. I wonder how the air feels higher up

[Notch] It's cold. And super windy. That much I do know.

[Endrea] - Can't be worse than the End

[Notch] I never meant for it to be bad... or for anyone there to suffer...

[Endrea] - Every End is different, and it's not your fault

[Notch] Still... All of this will never cease to amaze me. The Herobrines were suprising enough. The mobs having superlative intelligence caught me even more off guard.

[Endrea] - It's not as common as you think, most are relatively mindless

[Notch] But the ones that are- shakes his head- I'm still thinking about Cp having a fit over Francis and Baconn. Even TLOT was suprised. The healed pigman was just a concept we tinkered with, it's not even latent in the game coding.

[Endrea] - It must have been at some point, right?

[Notch] No it was just a Steve skin that looked like a pig. Though there is a custom player skin on the XboX360 version with a pig in a suit...

[Endrea] - I see

[Notch] Turns and parks in the lot of a small grocery store. - This will do.

[Endrea] - Master usually never brought me to places like this

[Notch Was he just worried about you being seen?

[Endrea] - Most likely, there is the SCP to worry about

[Notch] Well we'll keep it on the down low. We're just goign to buy some food and head back. - He opens the door for her graciously. The market is small but clean and well lit, and he heads for the fresh vegetable section.

[Endrea] Looks at everything with a touch of curiousity-

[Notch] Picks up materials for salad and stops at a bin full of little brown objects that look like stones - Now that's something I haven't had in forever and I bet you and Ashe could eat them easily.

[Endrea] - What are they?

[Notch] Nuts! Still in the shells. - He scoops out a big bag. Making sure to get several of each type. - Nice and dry.

[Endrea] - Hmm, we'll see once Ashe doesn't feel so bad

[Notch] This has potential too. - Gets a bag of raisens.

[Endrea] - So many different foods...

[Notch] Yeah, when you're used to just a few I guess it can be overwhelming. - He strolls past the raw meat -

[Endrea] - Well, at least some things are familiar

[Notch] Yeah, that's pretty basic. I'm trying to think of foods for the kids. Yaunfen is easy, Ashe I'm a bit less sure what he can have.

[Endrea] - I can still produce some void energy for him if he get's really hungry

[Notch] Is perusing pudding cups and jello and grabs a few flavors - This is good for little sore throats. Well then the question is the same as before. -he smiles warmly- What can I get for you? 

[Endrea] - Really, I don't need anything. But thank you for the offer- She spots a small collection of books ahead

[Notch] Watches her gaze and puts a few more small things in the basket- See anything good?

[Endrea] - Perhaps for Ashe, and I do believe I heard Yaunfen complaining about having read all the books appropriate for them in the library already...

[Notch] Help yourself then. I'm going to get some easy microwave stuff.

[Endrea] - Alright- She begins looking for books which are appropriate for the young dragons

[Notch] Starts picking through the candy and junk food asile-

[Endrea] Returns with a couple of books for each of the transitioning children- Ah yes, can't forget the sweets

[Notch] Yeah this is easy, and I know Doc will eat it too. It's a good thing you can't get fat in Minecraft. I still see them eating carrots a lot but Yaunfen has certainly influenced their eating habits.

[Endrea] - Much to Buff's displeasure

[Notch] He's only trying to help. I don't think it's possible to bulk up like him from exercising either...

[Endrea] - Well he was designed to be like that

[Notch] Exactly. He can bug Doc until he's blue in the face but what they eat won't change their skin. And I'm sure he doesn't realize that he could give it all up tomorrow and never lose his phisique. - Gets into the small line-

[Endrea] - Maybe someone should tell him, see how he'd react

[Notch] Probably wouldn't believe them, besides. He's happy. No need to mess with his head.

[Endrea] - Fair enough. She waits patiently as they reach the front of the line

[Notch] Loads up, pays quietly and takes some of the bags. - If you help me carry we can put the cart away and not take it outside.

[Endrea] - Certainly- She gathers the rest of the bags easily

[Notch] Leads her outside and starts putting things away in the car. The air is crisp and cool and there aren't many people around-

[Endrea] -This didn't take very long at all

[Notch] Told you it was no big deal. Just an ordinary day. -winks- Taking my granddaughter to the store.

[Endrea] - Careful, you may just get a real grandchild soon

[Notch] Eyebrow as he starts the car- Pfft. You are real, and do count. But what makes you say that anyway?

[Endrea] - The Master and Mistress still have yet to celebrate Harvestman's death properly. I know she has the berries now, but it has been awhile

[Notch] Ah, well we should remind her then. I know Cp has a tendancy to pounce on Lie, and things like that should be planned out.

[Endrea] - My children were not planned

[Notch] Yeah, but baby dragons are more robust then baby humans. - He's drving along- And you saw how hard it was for Aven to even get around while she was pregnant.

[Endrea] - True, although I think they both would be good parents

[Notch] Most likely. They both seem good with kids.

[Endrea] - They are. It will be interesting to see what happens

[Notch] Pulls back into the driveway-

[Endrea] - Come, Doc is waiting


	320. Unsure Buff, A Toy For Stev, Prince Pieces, Suspicious Chicken

[Buff] Is walking the castle, he's obviously looking for something, or someone.

[Deer] Is working on cleaning a mess LJ left in the kitchen-

[Buff] Perks up at the noise and darts in, only to deflate a little at the sight of her- Oh...

[Deer] - Buff? Is everything alright?

[Buff] I was looking for Doc...

[Deer] - Oh, they went out into the real world. What do you need?

[Buff] Real world.... oh... Well I'm supposed to stay near them...

[Deer] - Not always though. Stick too close and you're likely to drive hir nuts

[Buff] Oh it's not like that... I just get anxious if they go away for days on end.

[Deer] - Why? There's no need for you to get nervous. They'll always come back

[Buff] Looks unsure - I just...

[Deer] - What is it?

[Buff] I don't want to get fired.

[Deer] - Fired? Why on earth would you be fired?

[Buff] Is startled a little bit-I want to be a good NOTCH. Be there when I'm needed, you know?

[Deer] - Buff, you have absolutely been there when needed, and we all love having you here. There's nothing for you to worry about

[Buff] Okay. But nobody has asked me to babysit or anything lately. I want to be helpful.

[Deer] - Well that's because Doc took Yaunfen out there too. But I'm sure the testificates would love it if you would go and help look after the kids in the village. And I know Lie is currently watching Sally, she could probably use help in the mornings and such since CP's busy with Stevie

[Buff] Oh! Okay, but what happened here? Do you need help? It looks like something exploded.

[Deer] Laughs a little- LJ decided to make a mess over here and then ran

[Buff] Comes over and pulls out a bit of wool to wipe on things- How come? I thought he had his own place?

[Deer] - Because he's a creepy pasta and they like to cause chaos

[Buff] Silly clown. Well at least nobody got hurt! - Merrily cleans the gunk out of the cauldron-

[Deer] - No, LJ just mostly makes messes

[Buff] Oh! I'm supposed to give Doc a message too! Since they're head admin.

[Deer] - What is it?

[Buff] Stands up straight and speaks in a robotic tone- Newest snapshot is availible for download! 

[Deer] - Oh! That's wonderful! You know, since they're near mojang headquarters they can probably get a really clean version this time

[Buff] Shakes his head and goes back to his normal tone- We're getting fish! Oooh and a new monster...

[Deer] - A new mob?

[Buff] Shakes his head -It's a big flappy flying biting thingie.

[Deer] - A flying hostile mob?

[Buff] Yep!

[Deer] - Oh dear... I guess no more midnight picnics...

[Buff] But you're the server. Can't you just shoo them off?

[Deer] - It takes me a little while to adjust to new mobs. To get them to listen

[Buff] But you can still be a dragon and just chomp em! You're tough!

[Deer] - Killing them is no way to earn their trust or loyalty

[Buff] But i thought TLOT didn't want them tamed?

[Deer] - It's a different type of taming, they have to learn how the server works. It's... Complex...

[Buff] I can wrestle them for you?

[Deer] Shakes her head- It's an internal coding thing

[Buff] Oh... - He looks clearly disappointed. - I thought it might be exciting to wrestle a sky monster....

[Deer] - I mean, you can try?

[Buff] I just might! I... tried to wrestle with Mb but he just stabbed me several times.

[Deer] - Yeah, he does that

[Buff] Celine is cute though. She's getting so big.

[Deer] - She certainly is, and she's such a sweet heart

[Buff] Since you're part of the system in the same way I am, can I ask you a question?

[Deer] - Certainly

[Buff] What do you think of... Traveler?

[Deer] - Traveler? She's certainly aloof and distant. But her intentions are good. She'll stand by your side if your cause if just. But she does have a lot of mysteries about her

[Buff] I think she knows a lot more about TLOT then she lets on.

[Deer] - She could very well know more, but it's up to her to tell us. We cannot force her

[Buff] I know, but it's annoying. She should be helping her brine.

[Deer] - Buff, TLOT really doesn't need help, brines are pretty much self sufficient. It was NOTCH's such as yourself who are programmed in response to them, thus why they are so important to you

[Buff] No, I mean if she has information, she should tell him!

[Deer] - Because it might overwhelm him, and neither really fully trust the other yet

[Buff] Looks down- I don't like secrets.

[Deer] - Yes, but it's a fact of life. If somebody has a secret, it's usually for a good reason

[Buff] Childlike- I guess...

[Deer] - Come on Buff, let's have a treat

[Buff] Okay! - He takes out a bucket full of pixel crumbles and eats a handful before offering it to her. Whatever he's eating is both annoyingly crunchy and chewy.

[Deer] - What is it?

[Buff] Seeds, and grains and cocoa beans!

[Deer] - I think I'll stick to some ice cream

[Buff] Okay. More for me! - more eating-

[Lie] Once warmed up she swings by the village to check on Sally-

[Sally] Is happily playing with the other kids-

[Lie] Seeing that Sally isn't slowing down she asks the villagers to keep an eye on her as she heads towards the castle. She still needed to give Arden Ever's present-

[Steve] Is feeding Idolus-

[Stev] -Approaching the castle with NK trailing behind him.-

[Lie] See's them- Oh, hey you two

[TLOT] Is sneaking around in the grass in his cat shape

[Stev] -Looks at Lie- Oh hey! -Waves his and NK's joined hands with a smile-

[NK] -Soft grunt-

[Lie] - Everything going okay?

[TLOT] Creeping closer... butt twitch

[Stev] Yeah-- -Head tilts a bit and he looks around- We were just going to drop by the castle, see about something I asked for.

[Lie] - I'll walk with you, I'm going that way anyways

[TLOT] Suddenly pounces on Lie and licks her face before bounding away all poofy and giggling-

[Lie] Yelps and a few vines spring up around her in response- TLOT!

[TLOT] scoots into the main room and scampers towards the lab-

[Stev] Alright-- Woah! -Jerks back with NK to avoid the vines-

[Lie] - Sorry, come on, let's follow my "attacker"

[Stev] Pretty sure he's who I need to talk to anyway..

[NK] I believe so.

[TLOT] Runs down the steps and hides behind the stairs still giggling- 

[Steve] Hands on hips- Sheesh

[Lie] Leads the way into the house to follow TLOT- Come on, if we find Steve, we'll find TLOT

[Stev] -Follows Lie- Stuck together like glue sort of situation?

[Lie] - Usually- She starts heading for the lab

[Steve] Gets splashed by Idolus and yelps-

[Lie] - I think I heard our quarry...

[Steve] Is picking his way gently down the now-wet steps on the side of the tank.

[Stev] Better catch him before he gets away.

[Lie] Calls down the stairs- Steve?

[Steve] I'm here. 

[TLOT] Reaches around the steps when she gets to the bottom and gives her ankle a gentle bap so she steps on the pressure plate. The armor stand with it's fake head pops up out of the floor and rattles to a stop.

[Steve] Really?

[Lie] Yelps again- TLOOOOOT!

[TLOT] More snikering-

[Nk] -Actually hisses a bit at the armor stand, spooked-

[Stev] -Gently nudges his mate to calm him down-

[Steve] I think someone is bored.

[Lie] - I'm considering sic'ing CP on you...

[TLOT] Satisfied meow.

[Steve] He's had sugar, I can tell.

[Lie] - TLOT? Can you go human for a bit? Stev and NK are here to talk to you...

[TLOT] Aww, I can't play with little floof?

[Lie] - Maybe later

[Stev] It always amazes me how many shapeshifters are here...

[TLOT] Good enough. - He vanishes in a bit of bedrock fog and reforms into his human shape with a swirl of cloak.

[Steve] And here I always thought he was unique.

[TLOT] Well, the others mostly have just one other shape, I can do any living thing.

[Lie] Goes to sit on the edges of the stairs-

[Stev] That has to be useful! Now, I believe you were the one I should talk to if I want a vibe?

[NK] -Slight flush of cheeks at Stev's forwardness-

[Lie] Sputters a little in surprise- I'm sorry, what?

[TLOT] Really? Yeah, that's easy. How big and what shape?

[Steve] Oh, it IS. 

[Lie] Is steadily turning red-

[Stev] -Gestures with his hands to about an apple size, maybe a bit bigger- Round.

[TLOT] Can do. - He pulls out some sugarcane and flips it into redstone- 

[Steve] Picks his way around the dinosaur skeletons on the floor to watch.

[Nk] -Hand freed, he goes to examine the Dinosaur skeletons rather than be close to the lewd proceedings-

[Lie] - So what's with the fossils?- She's trying to change the ubject

[Steve] They're something Doc found on our seed actually. - he looks more then a little embarassed by them-

[NK] This one looks like a derpy thorntail. Stev look at it. It's tail is all wrong. -He's examining the anklyo skeleton-

[Stev] -Turns to look- Yeah, you're right, it does!

[Lie] - Looks like an ankylosaurs to me

[NK] Anklyosaurs?

[TLOT] Is working with white quartz and mixing the pixels with the redstone bits-

[Lie] - Yeah, something from the real world... You okay there Steve?

[Stev] -Catches another skeleton and laughs- That one's a small Redeye. -He's looking at the TREX-

[Steve] Yeah.... - It's clear he's both embarssed and lying.

[Lie] - Do I need to pull out the honesty blossoms?

[Steve] N-no!

[TLOT] Shakes his head- My lamb was avoiding the good blocks apparently...

[Steve] Turns a bit red-

[Lie] - These are from your seed?

[Steve] Yes....

[TLOT] But we'd never seen them before, not like this

[Lie] - Cool... I think I remember CP saying that Jeb had installed mods on your seed...

[NK] If you had living versions of these there, We'd feel right at home. This one's an earthwalker... -He's moved to examine the Triceratops skeleton-

[Lie] - Why would you feel at home? And why didn't you mine the blocks Steve?

[NK] We lived with dinosaurs!

[TLOT] We might? I had no idea the raptors were there until we found them by accident. 

[Steve] I thought they were monster spawners okay!?

[Lie] - Oh, I guess that's understandable

[Steve] Is annoyed and pouting. 

[TLOT] finishes the big egg with a soft smile and it immediately starts to buzz-

[Lie] Turns red at the sound-

[TLOT] Holds it out to Stev. - Do I need to change the size at all?

[Stev] -Takes the egg and turns it around in his hands a bit before smiling- Nah, it'll do just fine. Is there anywhere private I can go?

[NK]- -Immediately blushing a bit again- So, you may have more living dinos where you're from?

[Lie] Embarressed squeak at the thought of what Stev wants to do-

[Steve] There's plenty of recovery rooms, the closest one is just there- Points to the doorway at the bottom of the shorter set of steps

[TLOT] Perhaps. It's a big seed. And I've obviously forgotten a lot of things...

[Stev] Thanks! -Goes into the room and shuts the door behind him-

[NK] You found raptors, so It's probably likely there's more somewhere.... Where there's one, there's a handful.

[Lie] - There were the flying ones MA summoned...

[TLOT] She beat me too it. Those were interesting.

[Steve] Not very friendly though.

[NK] Flying ones? Cloudrunners?

[Steve] They had big flappy skin wings!

[TLOT] And really weird heads.

[NK] I'm gonna guess it was a Cloudrunner, it sounds about right. Prideful little shits.

[Stev] -Satisfied hum from room-

[TLOT] Feels the emotion- Another satisfied customer. Heh.

[Lie] - I think I'm gonna go do what I need to do...

[Steve] They were something, that's for sure.

[TLOT] So what do you think of these Lie? Pretty neat huh? You said there were things like them irl?

[Lie] - Yeah, pretty much looks like the dino fossils from the real world...

[NK] -Idly rubs thumb across some gold bits that he produces from his inventory. He's thinking about his notch.- They were probably one of the more interesting dinos we had.

[TLOT] notices the glint- Been mining Nk?

[Steve] Neat! So you've seen dinos irl Lie?

[NK] Hmm? Oh, no. Not lately. These are... Were, a part of our Notch.

[Lie] - No, they've been dead for over 65 million years. Fossils are organic parts that have essentially turned to stone over time

[TLOT] How so? Did he have a gemmy thing in his skin like you?

[Steve] They turned to stone? That's... actually kinda creepy.

[Lie] - Only a small portion of them, most turned to oil

[NK] Yeah. His was gold. Mine is a diamond, Stev's is emerald, and Kraz's is... .. Something. I've never actually asked, now that I think about it...

[Steve] Looks incredibly creeped out - 

[TLOT] I think you're scaring him a little Lie... - at Nk- Can you lay the bits down on the table so I can see? and that might get you a rather interesting answer. Maybe Kraz has something trully weird. Like a glass prisim full of bedrock fog or something.

[Lie] - Sorry Steve, I don't mean to scare you

[Steve] Stuff dying and turning into other stuff... - shudders. His thoughts are plainly on zombies.

[Lie] Goes to hug Steve-

[NK] I probably should ask... -He hesitates before setting four pieces of gold onto the table.- If I had the rest I could probably bring him back. Not sure how it'd go..... but he'd be alive.

[Steve] Is hugged and calms down a little- Thanks Lie. - the thought at the top of his mind is wavering between the scariness of zombies and sadness because they hate him personally

[Lie] - Hey, it's okay

[TLOT] Moves the pieces around, trying to get a sense of the larger shape-

[Steve] Yeah....

[Lie] - Has TLOT told you who's started having sex lately?

-It feels like it'd be just a simple gold bar. The parts slot together easily, but don't stick. Roughly three or so pieces are missing.-

[Steve] Hmm? I think you need to be more specific.

[Lie] Smirks- Zeke and Arden

[TLOT] I don't know if it would do anything, but I could fix this for you with regular gold, just as a keepsake.

[NK] It wouldn't work. They'd reject normal gold. I've tried before. Just sparks and melts the normal gold.

[TLOT] Ha, sounds like this- He takes out his hand scythe. The bits of diamond glitter in the light and the red pixels look just as wet with blood as they did the day it was made-

[NK] Probably... Pretty looking, that.

[TLOT] Makes a show of trying to put it down - It's stuck to my hand. Permently in my inventory. I made it from inividual pixels and they didn't want to stick together either, so I used my blood as a binder.

[Steve] Oh! Yeah I know about that! They're kinky!

[Lie] - Yeah, I've got some stuff from Ever for them

[NK] That's one way of getting things to stay together. But the gold is more like mine. It will come back together if the other pieces are available, but I have no clue where they are.

[TLOT] Yeah, it's messed up. But it'll cut through anything. Where did you find these anyway?

[Steve] I can give it to them if you want.

[NK] In the void while I was sort of lost. They have a really distinct power signature.

[Lie] - No, there's something I want to talk to Arden about

[TLOT] We've had good luck making finders for things before, though it's really more Doc or Cp's area...

[Stev] -Pops back out into the room. He's accompanied by a soft buzzing.-

[Lie] Hears the noise and her hair starts glowing brighter-

[Steve] Soft giggle- Your hair looks pretty like that.

[Lie] - Shush

[Stev] What I miss? -Bzzz-

[TLOT] At Stev - Just tap it to turn it up, it's got some different speeds and patterns. -

[Stev] -Eyes light up in joy- It's got variety? Thank the stars!

[TLOT] Of course! I love this kinda stuff. I've come a long way from the simple vibe I made for her when she first got here- Thumbs at Lie

[Lie] - PLEASE DON'T BRING THAT UP!

[TLOT] It's not my fault Cp had to be childish with it. - at Nk- So do you want to try and hunt for the bits?

[Lie] Long sustained embarrassed noise-

[Steve] Dawww

[NK] Definitely. If not to put Prince back together, than to atleast get as much of him back as possible.

[Stev] Are we finding Prince's spellstone bits?

[NK] Yes

[Lie] - You guys go have fun doing that

[TLOT] Don't be such a spoilsport.

[Steve] That means we need either Doc or Cp though....

[Lie] - What? I have a delivery to make

[TLOT] So who do we bug? 

[Steve] Could we recalibrate the ones we used to find the eggs? 

[TLOT] Maybe... I think they're here someplace. Doc never throws anythign away.

[Lie] Starts heading up the stairs-

-There's some muffled sexy noises from Arden's room-

[Lie] Stands in front of the door, wondering if she really wants to interrupt them-

[Arden] Oh gods yes!!! - moans-

[Lie] Wonders if she's fast enough to just throw the box into the room without seeing anything-

[NK] -Helps TLOT and Steve look-

[Zeke] Unf unf unf- 

[TLOT] Try not to touch any potions or jars of anything. You never know

[Steve] There's so many kids drawings in here-

[Lie] Just decides to wait in the meditation room across the hall-

-More sexy noises- 

[Steve] Hey! I think I found it! - Pulls out a compass that looks a little off-

[NK] Are you sure?

[Stev] -Happily bzzzing away-

-rather wet noises-

[Lie] - My god what are they doing?

[TLOT] Take it and examines it- Yeah, this is it. - Starts fiddling with it and running it over the gold bits like a geiger counter-

[Arden] Long sustained groan of pleasure that tapers off to just a gentle panting-

[Lie] - I hope that means they're done...

-There's a distinct smell of spices coming from the closed door-

[Lie] Cautiously goes over and knocks-

[Steve] Watches fascinated as the compass begins making a loud peeping noise each time it's passed over the bits-

[NK] What're you doing with it?

-Rustling and shuffling- 

[Zeke] Opens the door a crack. - He's naked with just a blanket around his waist and the tattoos on his bare chest and arms are a riot of designs. He also has neither nips or a bellybutton- Lie? 

[TLOT] Making a detector. It'll point towards the bits and beep when we get close.

[NK] Oh, Okay.

[Lie] - Hey, I've got a delivery for Arden and I have something I want to discuss with him

[Zeke] Flushes - He's kinda.... naked and messy right now....

[Lie] - Do you have any idea times I've accidentally walked in on TLOT and Steve like that?

[Zeke] Uneasy - I'll ask him. - turns away and says something quietly- 

[Arden] Groan and the sound of someone flopping hard back on the bed-

[TLOT] So... I guess put your bits away so we don't confuse it?

[Arden] Scrunches up under a blanket- arrrrgggh

[Lie] Waiting outside of door awkwardly-

[NK] Of course. -Scoops them up and tucks them away in his inventory. The compass spins for a few seconds before pointing off in a direction-

[Zeke] Okay - he steps aside and the room reeks of the sweet spice smell - 

[Arden] Is a lump under the blanket that also has a lot of wet marks on it- 

[TLOT] Starts walking where the needle points and Steve follows-

[Lie] Slips inside and shuts the door behind her, she's a bit flushed from embarrassment herself- Hey Arden, I've got another box from Ever

[NK] -Drags Stev along and follows too-

-It leads out into the desert that MA, Mix, and NK have set up homes in-

[TLOT] Tromps merrily along, he's on the hunt now- 

[Arden] What is it?

[Lie] - Some more comics and a couple of other things he thinks you might like

-It leads to MA's house in the side of a dune first-

[Steve] I don't think I've seen this house before. I wonder who's it is?

[Arden] That was nice of him-

[Lie] She slides the box over to him-

[Stev] This is MA's, I think! He seems nice. A shame He formed after I died.

[Arden] Lifts the blanket enough to drag the box under and open it. 

[Zeke] Is still standing there awkwardly with the blanket around him. 

[TLOT] Taps on Ma's door-

[Lie] - There's also something I wanted to talk to you about Arden

[MA] One second! -Voice is from further in the house-

[NK] Some of his parts are... here?

[Arden] And that would be? 

[TLOT] waits patiently and the compass beeps a little.

[Lie] - Arden, you're almost at the point where you'll start shifting into being fully digital... If... If you want to go out and meet Ever, before it becomes painful to do so, now would be your opportunity

[Arden] What?? - Peeks out from the blanket- 

[Zeke] Does that mean I'm in the same danger?

[Lie] - Yes, and your mother is too. I know it's dangerous for you to go out, but if you want to, it would be safest now

[MA] -Pops open the door. He's shirtless and more than a little sweaty. He's got a normal staff over his shoulder.- Yo! What's up?

[Zeke] That's... that's a lot to think about...

[Arden] Oh man....

[TLOT] Points the compass at him-

-Beep-

[Lie] - It doesn't mean you have to leave forever! Just a quick visit out there

[Arden] Does it have to be today?

[TLOT] Ma.. I think you might have something we're looking for

[Lie] - No, I would just suggest soon. Gives you some time to actually set up a time with Ever so you don't walk in on something... Like I did

[MA] Oh? What? I have many a things.

[Steve] How about some little gold scraps?

[Arden] I'll do that. For right now though.... I need to sleep...

[Lie] - I'll leave you two to it

[Arden] Thank you.

[MA] Oh, yeah. Been holding onto one for a while... Why, are they important? -Even though he asks that, he feels a bit guilty. He produces a single piece of gold-

[Lie] Leaves and goes to pick up Sally from the village-

[TLOT] We kinda need that. Could we trade you something for it?

[MA] If it's important, just take it, I'm not using it for anything. -Holds it out to them-

[TLOT] Takes the bit reverently- Thank you Ma. Here Nk, you hold it and put it with the others.

[NK] -Takes it and puts it in his inventory- Will do. Thanks MA.

[MA] No problem. Good luck with whatever you're doing.

-The compass spins again before pointing further out to the edge of the desert-

[Steve] This is kind of exciting! 

[TLOT] You just like hunting for treasure. - he's following the little tools lead. 

-It leads out to the shore and still points out into the water toward Mix's house-

[TLOT] I guess we're going swimming...

[Steve] I hate that... The ocean is so cold. 

[TLOT] I can make it quick at least. - he puts the device down and hops into the water, shifting into a squid- 

[TLOT] Reaches out with tentacles to grab the others and the finder- 

[NK] -Squirms a bit at the grab-

[TLOT] Gives them a chance to take a good mouthful of air and shoots to the bottom before shoving them into the opening and flopping down on Mix's mat himself. He changes back with a little burst of fog and wraps Steve up in his cloak radiating lava level heat. 

This message has been removed.

[NK] -Wraps around Stev a bit, shivering- 

[Stev] Fuckin' Cold..

[Benny] -Flops up the stairs to look at them- Churp

[TLOT] Focuses on making the entirety of the small room hot- we should give Mix some magma blocks  
[Steve] Swings the finder around and points it at the chicken because that's the direction he's looking in

[Benny] -Tries to eat the finder- Crrlk.

[NK] The stairs themselves are hot, it'll be fine.

-Beep-

[Steve] Shakes the finder up and down to get Benny off of it - HEY! STOP THAT!

[TLOT] The chicken...? - His eyes narrow watching Benny

[Benny] -Clings onto the finder, digging his beak in- Crruck!

[TLOT] Grabs at Benny-

[NK] ...You know, that bird probably ate it.

[Benny] -Kicks a leg at TLOT-

[Steve] LET GO! 

[TLOT] Snatches at his little leg-

[Benny] -Vague scree noise before he lets go of the finder to try and peck TLOT-

-Despite Benny being out of the way now, the finder beeps toward the stairs-

[TLOT] Grabs at him anyway- Like I'm not used to that from Cp!

[Steve] Scoots back, holding the finder out of reach-

[Benny] -Screeee-

[NK] I'll tell Mixyou're being a butt, Benny.

[Benny] -Something that sounds vaguely like "noooo"-

[TLOT] Grabs Benny and holds his wings against his body- Gotcha! Bad bird!

[Steve] Points the finder down the stairs-

-Beep beep-

[Benny] -Flails in TLOT's hands-

[TLOT] Follows Steve as he heads down- Nope. You're going nowhere.

[Sky] -Humming in the small library nook as they come down. He's draped over the floor with a few books around him- Hmm? Oh, I didn't know we were going to have visitors.

[Steve] Sorry Sky, we're on a bit of a treasure hunt. 

[TLOT] Looking for something Nk already has pieces of actually.

[Sky] Oh, alright. Try not to make a mess. And don't trip, the garden's full of sharp objects right now.

[Steve] Sharp... objects?

[TLOT] We'll be careful- holding Benny at arms length like he might explode-

[Benny] -Still flailing mightily-

[Sky] A bunch of shards Mix was futzing with got out of hand.

[NK] Sounds like something she'd do.

[TLOT] Nothing wrong with a bit of experimenting. Heh, just ask Doc. It can be a productive hobby. I hope she wasn't injured at least.

[Sky] She wants to try and make armor out of it. -Exasperated hand wave- Out of millions of sharp objects!

[TLOT] Do they have to remain sharp?

[Sky] Not a clue, all I know is she has too many sharp objects in the garden and I've stepped on too many trying to get Liz to stop playing with them.

[TLOT] Hmmm

[Steve] Hey! I've got an idea. Does anyone have a bundle of wheat? Oh! And some spider string! 

[NK] I have some wheat.

[Stev] I have uh.... Two string. Only two string.

[Steve] That's enough- puts the finder away and holds out his hands for them-

[Stev] -Passes his string over and NK gives up the wheat.- -Bzzz.-

[Steve] Pulls out a crafting table and arranges the wheat and string with two sticks from his own inventory - Umm? 

[TLOT] Oh, right. Nk can you hold Benny please?

[Nk] Sure. -Takes Benny from TLOT, tucks the bird into his shirt casually.-

[Benny] -Distressed bird noises-

[TLOT] Puts both hands on the crafting table and there's a whine of coding being brute forced as he shoves the bits together. There's a bit of a flash and the resulting tool pops up- 

[Steve] Grabs what's basically a corn broom and swishes it around against the floor- We'll just swoosh em up! Like this! Hey! Let's call it a swoosher!

[TLOT] Clever lamb.

[Sky] I love the name.

[Steve] Has a huge smile- Thank you! 

[TLOT] Takes the finder back and swings it around, following the beeping- 

[Steve] Is brushing the swoosher in front of him to whisk up any shards-

-The beeping leads across the garden and all the small black shards. Then around the bend-

[Steve] Swooshes a bunch of shards into a neat pile and follows with the swoosher over his shoulder like a hoe.

[Mix] -Sitting around the bend with a bunch of shards around her. She's got a long black sheet laying behind her. It's dented a bit.-

-Finder beeps at her-

[TLOT] Mix? 

[Steve] Have you seen any little bits of gold laying around?

[Mix] -Doesn't hear them, she's super focused on working out another dark sheet-

[NK] Mix!

[Mix] -Shoots up a bit- Huh?Wazzat?

[TLOT] Points the finder at her-

-Beep beep!-

[TLOT] Seen any little bits of gold Mix?

[Mix] Sorry, Was working, What need? -Faces them fully-

[Mix] Oh uh,,, Just the two bits of Prince's Spellstone...

[NK] That's exactly what we need, kiddo

[Steve] Yay! We found them!

[TLOT] We have the rest

[Mix] Uhh... Sure. -She wipes dark crystal bits off onto her skirt before sifting her inventory and producing the final two pieces.- You.. have the rest? Really?

[TLOT] Reaches out for Benny so Nk can get the bits out-

[Steve] Wow.

[Benny] -Vague screeching from his prison in NK's shirt-

[TLOT] I'll take him Nk, it's alright-

[Steve] Swings the swoosher around a little, it makes a scratchy noise on the floor

[NK] You sure? He's pretty much trapped in there...

[Stev] -Poking the shards curiously, he's never seen this variety before-

[TLOT] Yeah he might peck or pinch something sensitive. I'm used to way worse handling cats-

[Mix] Is that Benny?

[Benny] -Screeeeech-

[Nk] -Scoops Benny out of his shirt and hands him to TLOT before taking the last two gold bits- Yes, it's Benny. The chicken was being an ass.

[TLOT] He's in time out. - Goes back to holding out the chicken-

[Steve] Put em together Nk!

[NK] -Pulls the other parts out of his inventory, they're already sparking.- Ehhh... We should probably go back outside for this, I don't want to cause any structural damage...

[Steve] Awww...... but it's cold in the water...

[TLOT] Mix? have you been mining at all? We could always go deeper. I can make a decent sized cavern pretty easily.

[Mix] Yeah, a bit. It's behind one of the paintings. -She points back at the bend- Down the stairs and to the left. I'll clean up here and join you.

[Steve] Is tapping things with the swoosher until he finds the passage. They walk a little ways away until TLOT stops. 

[TLOT] This will do. - He hands Steve Benny and puts his hands on the wall and pushes, the blocks flip from stone to air in a cascade and a grand cavern falls away at an angle from the hallway they're in. - Good enough?

[NK] -Squint a bit- Mm... A bit bigger. Just a little bit.

[TLOT] Okay. - He waves a hand and a big portion of the stone floor changes to water. He pulls out a sponge and tosses it in with a echo-y 'plop' and the water sucks away, leaving the room even bigger then it was- Better?

[NK] That'll do. Love? -He turns a bit to hold his hands and the gold ingot to Stev. The pieces are sparking wildly and suctioning together.-

[Stev] -Holds his hand over it and his hand starts glowing green, before the glow transfers to the ingot. With one final crackle it solidifies.-

-NK Immediately hard chucks it to the far side of the cavern-

-It reaches halfway and sparks rapidly before exploding with a lot of lightning shooting off. There's a lot of blocks popping too, and a thump as a limp figure plops onto the ground-

[Steve] Holy shit! 

[TLOT] Immediately starts picking his way down to them-

[Steve] Stuffs Benny under one arm and follows quickly-

[Nk] -Softly- Dramatic baby... -walks after them slowly-

-The figure's rolled over onto their side, but is otherwise unresponsive as they approach-

[TLOT] reaches out mentally as he approaches-

-It's very fuzzy, but something similar to a recording is going through their mind-

[TLOT] Checks for vitals and tries to get a better grip on their thoughts.

[NK] Oh hey, the hair didn't transfer to this version. Damn. He was actually more tolerable with hair. -Shakes his head a bit-

[Prince] Shut the fuck up Keeper... -He's holding onto his head with a grimace-

[Steve] Hair is easy! Doc likes doing hair. 

[TLOT] Chuckles- Welcome back to life, Prince is it?

[Prince] Yes... Everythings fuzzier than I expected...

[NK] To be fair, you were in seven individual pieces.

[Stev] -Hiding a bit behind NK-

[Prince] -Turns head in NK's general direction. He's still blind.- Seven? It's a miracle I'm not a vegetable.

[TLOT] Well looks like we have another NOTCH. I'm sure Cp will be thrilled...

[Steve] You better play nice with everyone, or- or else!

[Prince] I'll play nice if I wish.

[NK] They'll kick your ass, Prince. More than I ever have.

[Prince] -Mocking repeat of NK's words before grimacing- I feel like my head is full of loose bricks.

[TLOT] Let me make it crystal clear. I am known as the Lord of Tears, I'm the native Herobrine on this seed, and if you cause trouble I'll smash you like a bug. This is a sanctuary for Herobrines, creepypastas and dragons.

[Prince] What a collection, Must be like a daycare. -Wobbles a bit to his feet. He summons a feathered staff out of habit to stabilize himself-

[Stev] -soft gasp at the staff-

[TLOT] We manage. It's a peaceful seed.

[Steve] Nice stick.

[Stev] -Softly- It's mine.

[Steve] Oh? Hey Prince? You should give Stev his stick.

[Prince] ... He's dead.

[Stev]-slight shook-

[NK] -Covers face a bit and sighs softly.- He's not, Prince. He's behind me.

[Steve] Nope! Our Doctor put him back together!

[TLOT] One of my pupils...

[Prince] ... Really? -There's a bit of clumsy walking in Nk's direction, and Stev backs up behind NK, ready to bolt.-

[NK] The good doctor is a miracle worker.

[Prince] -Considering the merits of slapping NK since he's close enough-

[TLOT] Most of the time, yes. And I've got my eye on you.

[Prince] A good thing someone has an eye out here. I've got none. Stev? Dearest?

[Stev] -Soft- Yesssssssss?

[TLOT] Give Prince the swoosher, he can lean on it. I'll make you another one.

[Steve] Fumbles one-handed to get the broom out and puts it against Prince's free hand with the bristles pointed up-

[Prince] -Hesitates for a moment before stepping around NK and lifting his walking stick up, turning it to offer it openhanded in Stev's direction- -He takes the broom with his free hand, plopping it down to lean on- It's yours, take it.

[Stev] -Hesitates, clearly very uncomfortable this close to Prince, before taking his weapon. He gives it a small spin away from the group, hooked blade forming from the feathered end. It's clear, as there's no shard in it beyond a plain one. He smiles fondly at it before giving it a swish and clacking the bottom down. The blade dissolves away.- ... Thank you.

[TLOT] That's a very elegant weapon. And Prince, you said you can't see? Were you blind before?

[Prince] Not at my creation. No, my blindness is thanks to the Keeper, here. -Disdainful sneer at NK, who just shrugs. It's true, after all. He can't deny it.-

[TLOT] Accident or punishment?

[NK] He deserved it after what he did to Stev.

[TLOT] Ah. Well... you are his Herobrine and that makes you responsible for him. So you can decide when his sentence is done.

[Steve] Being blown to bits is a pretty harsh punishment too...

[NK] I had nothing to do with that.

[Steve] I didn't know....

[TLOT] Still. I'm sure blindness is fixible. Doc did it with Ashe easily enough.

[Prince] I can.. sort of see. Everything is fainter here.

[Stev] Different magic than at home.

[Prince] Is that it? That would explain it pretty easily.

[TLOT] Thumbs at Prince - Can he code?

[NK] No. ... Kind of. Very minimal, more tweaking than anything. He just tuned his vision to the magic on our seed after I blinded him.

[Prince] Kraz was the best at coding.

[TLOT] That weirdo, I'm sure he's around here somewhere too.

[Stev] Probably. Don't see any outlines going around though.

[Steve] He does like to follow Mix... - Pets Benny a little

[Benny] -SCREEEEE-

[Steve] You're noisy.

[TLOT] Pokes Nk mentally - Fix or no?

[Benny] You're squooshing me! -Flail around and try to peck Steve-

[NK] -A good, solid no response-

[Steve] Am not! You're just fluffy! Wait....

[TLOT] That was some clear common speak for a chicken.

[Benny] -Angry bird screeching-

[NK] I knew that fucking chicken was weird.

[Steve] Our cat talks sometimes....

[TLOT] Shhh

[Prince] -Squinting toward Benny and Steve-

[Steve] Shakes Benny lightly- Fess up chicken!

[Benny] -Screech and flail about-

[TLOT] I suspect he isn't a chicken... or he's glitched.

[Benny] -Manages to wiggle free and scuttles away back toward the entrance-

[TLOT] Get that chicken! 

[Steve] Chases the bird-

[Benny] -Swoops up and dives away from Steve's grasping hands. Goes for the painting entrance in a rush-

[TLOT] Gets into the spirit and shifts into his golden cat form to chase the bird-

[Steve] Get him!

[Stev] -Rushes after Benny with the rest-

[Benny] -Pops out into the other room and scuttles his way up the stairs to hide somewhere in the garden-

[TLOT] Is hot on his trail and sniffing for chicken with his whiskers twitching and tail swishing excitedly-

[Benny] -Hiding real good, He's certain of it! He blends in with all the white flowers... right?-

[TLOT] Kitty butt twitch and if he had visible pupils, that's all you'd see-

[Steve] Unconciously scrapes his boot against the floor and leaves some odd long scratches under it. He's excited too- 

[Benny] -He hide good. Very still. Much quiet...-

[TLOT] Suddenly leaps into the flowers and paws flump on the chicken- MOW!

[Benny] EEEEEE!!! -Flails about-

[Mix]Please don't eat Sky's bird... -Pokes head around bend of garden-

[TLOT] Not gonna eat him. IF... he asks me not too. - Huge fangy grin-

[Mix] Benny can't speak. Everyone knows normal animals can't.

[Benny] -Vague chicken screeching-

[Steve] But he did! He said I was smooshing him!

[TLOT] I am a little hungry... - menace menace

[Benny] -Tries to bite TLOT while he screams-

[Mix] Are you sure you didn't imagine it?

[Steve] Positive!

[TLOT] Licks his lips slowly and gets his paws in a better position to bare his claws in a prickly way- 

[Benny] -Screeeee-

[Sky] -Pokes head in and actually screams at the sight of TLOT over Benny- Get off him! -Stumbles clumsily in and launches a book at TLOT-

[TLOT] Just lets the book hit him and gives Benny a big slurpy lick- I wannna hear it from him

[Steve] Sky he talked!

[Sky] -Tries to shove TLOT off Benny- And?! You're going to terrorize and threaten to eat him over that?! You dicks!

[TLOT] Is moved a little- He's playing stupid, I can feel it! I heard him talk, all he has to do is tell me plainly to leave him alone and I will!

[Benny] -Screeing and wiggling around--

[Sky] What if he doesn't want to talk, huh?! You just going to keep threatening him?! -Still trying to shove TLOT off Benny-

[TLOT] Is as hard to move as any cat, but magnified since he's the size of a lion- I was considering it- mentally to Sky [Let me play my hand! He's fooling you!]

[Sky] No! Get off him! Get the fuck out! -Since shoving isn't working, he's resorted to hitting TLOT-

[Mix] Guys... Stop fighting...

[Steve] Is pounding on Sky's back- Stop hitting him!

[TLOT] Flattens his ears and hisses-

[Sky] Then get your fucking mate off my pet! -Turns on Steve and swings at him- He's being cruel! It doesn't matter if Benny can talk or not, He's still the same he's always been!

[Steve] Is hit and hauls back to punch Sky- 

[TLOT] Growls menacingly but hangs on to Benny-

[Mix] Guys please... -She's clenching her fists a bit-

[Steve] Throws a haymaker at Sky, but aimed at his chest since Steve is shorter then the enderman-

[Sky] -Snarls at Steve and starts to punch him back-

[Mix] Stop it! -An electric current shoots out from her when she yells, hitting TLOT, Sky, and Steve- Stop fighting! Stop it already! If you're all going to fight you're going to leave my house right now!

[TLOT] Is one big poofball and snorts a bit of smoke before looking chastened- 

[Steve] Is zapped and yelps -

[Sky] -Startled yelp, he smokes a bit-

[Benny] -Soft scree and wiggling-

[Mix] Apologize! *She's shaking a bit

[Steve] Sky hit TLOT first....

[TLOT] Annoyed tail flick-

[Mix] And TLOT threatened his pet first! This could have been avoided if you didn't threaten Benny over something so dumb as SPEECH.

[TLOT] At Mix mentally- I wasn't really going to eat him.

[Steve] But he might be a hiding thing! Like Kraz!

[Mix] -The most annoyed glare at TLOT before looking at Steve- So?! That doesn't mean any of that was ok! How would you like it if I harassed you over something, huh?! 

[Sky] -Sits down on the floor with a grumble-

[Mix] And just if he is, if it's nothing harmful, how would you feel about it, huh?! There was no need to be a dick! -Rubs at her cheeks, she's crying a bit from frustration-

[TLOT] Is obviously pouting. 

[Steve] How do you know its nothing harmful?

[Mix] I don't! But I trust that weird, idiot bird to not be a threat after spending years dealing with it! If he has something to say he'll say it eventually!

[Mix] Now get off him, TLOT.

[TLOT] Lifts both paws and lets Benny free, he's still half wet from cat spittle though.

[Steve] But Mix...

[Benny] -Scuttles out and over to Sky, He climbs into Sky's lap and curls into a feather orb-

[Mix] No buts.

[Sky] -Holds Benny close and pets him carefully, wiping cat spit off as he goes-

[TLOT] His eyes are narrowed and he pokes at Benny mentally while flicking his tail-

[Benny] -About 90% distress, and 10% anger as he cuddles up to Sky-

[Mix] It's not okay to do that, especially in my house! I hate when people are like that! It's bad enough I had to be a mediator between two bloodthirsty angry adults when I was just a kid, I hate it even more when you should know better. Keep that bullshit out of my house. Keep your threatening people over dumb reasons away from me. -She rubs her cheeks a bit more before sniffling and just plopping down cross legged and resting her head in her hands-

[TLOT] I'm only trying to protect the server Mix.

[Mix] Do it outside of my house.

[TLOT] Fine. You are as much a brine as any of us, and can call territory on your own build. - Gets up - Come on Steve- 

[Steve] Hurries to follow him-

[Mix] -Scoots herself over to Sky and Benny as TLOT and Steve leave, sniffling-

[TLOT] Waits until they're in the entryway to speak to Steve quietly - I don't like this. 

[Steve] We'll tell Doc when they get back. 

[TLOT] Agreed.

[Sky] -Pulls Mix into the lap with Benny, curling around them both with a hum- It's fine now... Shhh...

[Mix] -Sniffle-


	321. Pinwheel and Crim, Wolf Heads, MissingNo is Healed, Scuttle Is Annoying

[Pinwheel] Is chasing some flitters-

[Crim] - is lounging in the branches of a tree, half asleep - 

[Pinwheel] Starts scrambling up the tree to catch a flitter-

[Crim] snores softly, completely unaware - 

-The flitter lands on Crim-

[Pinwheel] Launches herself at the flitter-

[Crim] - is suddenly wide awake as Pinwheel lands on him. In a blind panic, he goes limp and falls out of the tree - 

[Pinwheel] Falls on top of him- Oof

[Crim] - wraps all six legs around Pinwheel - Whys? Is better ways to wake me up. 

[Pinwheel] - Was chasing flying thing, it land on you

[Crim] - looks around and spies flitter, still up in tree - Dat thing? 

[Pinwheel] - Uh huh

[Crim] - groans, letting go and rolling to feet - Is just little thing. It no bite, no sting, not like other buzzing ones. 

[Pinwheel] - But it challenge

[Crim] - watches flitter wander away - Yes, can be. It getting away... 

[Pinwheel] - Gotta chase- Starts taking off after it

[Crim] - snorts smoke watching her chase after the poor flitter - Flap fast little thing. 

[Pinwheel] Lunges and catches it, starting to pull it apart-

[Crim] No! - jumps up and rushes over - You not need to kill. You can't eat it, play yes, but not hurt. 

[Pinwheel] - Why not?

[Crim] - sadly picks up a piece of the flitter - Cause, not nice. Not good. Hunt to eat, yes. Play yes. Protect, yes. But kill for no reason, bad.

[Pinwheel] - But these fun to tear apart! And yellow glowy eyes just makes more

[Crim] - frowns as flitter pieces despawn - Yes, but still not nice. Hurting others not nice, even little flapping things. 

[Pinwheel] Sticks tongue out at Crim-

[Crim] - sighs sadly - This why others 'fraid. 

[Pinwheel] - I don't care

[Crim] turns away and starts walking - You should Pinwheel. Alone is not nice. No fun, no safe, no friends, no happy. 

[Pinwheel] - Not alone, have you

[Crim] - stops and looks back - What if something bad happens to me and I gone? 

[Pinwheel] - I no let that happen

[Crim] - shakes head - You can tries, but there are nasty things out in world. 

[Pinwheel] - But here is safe, at least, that what Splendy say

[Crim] Safer, but not always. Friends help protect, help watch to keep safe. The more friends, the more safe. 

[Pinwheel] - But our bites protect us

[Crim] My bite works once, then I need to hunt spiders to do again. I can't breath fire right, I can't fly. You has limits too, water bad, right. Friends would help keep safe, help hide from rain or heal ouchies. 

[Pinwheel] - But... But...

[Crim] - turns around and comes back over - I no wants Pinwheel ever hurts, but I know things happen. Bad things, that we can't stop. I... Couldn't help siblings, so was left alone. I dont want you to be alone Pinwheel, Evers. So, I try to make friends so I will always not be alone, and so others can watch you too. 

[Pinwheel] - Siblings?

[Crim] - frowns & nods - I knew I had siblings, we could talk through eggs to each. But... They suddenly were afraid, then silent. Then I alone. 

[Pinwheel] - I always alone, had nobody

[Crim] - goes over and flops down beside her - Not anymore. You has Crim, you has Tall Happy. Others here do cares about you, even if you no want. 

[Pinwheel] - I meants to be alone, I know that

[Crim] - shakes head - No, You make choice. 

[Pinwheel] - No I knows, Splendy tells me my egg found by itself, no signs of anything else

[Crim] I hatched alone, in dark cold cave. Then am I to be alone? 

[Crim] And they found your egg... You didn't hatch alone did you? 

[Pinwheel] - You said you had siblings, so no. I hatched here, by Splendy

[Crim] Had. They... Weren't... Only bones and cracked shells. I was alone. 

[Pinwheel] Huffs and flicks her tail a bit in irritation-

[Crim] I had no ones. No one to feeds me, keep warm, keep safe. I almost got eats many times. 

[Pinwheel] - But then you taken to other seed

[Crim] I hatched there. 

[Pinwheel] - Oh, I thought big ones were supposed to keep all of you safe...

[Crim] - shivers - I hunted by other big ones. They.... Not nice. Crim was very very small. Big protectors not see to protect

[Pinwheel] - Oh... I just bit everyone who got near

[Crim] I not have poison then. Too small. After I grew some, I... Had trouble finding good rocks. So I hunted spiders, then I get good bite. 

[Pinwheel] - But then you came here!

[Crim] - nods and smiles - Yes. I made friends with Docs, with White Lie, and others. - boops her nose with his - Met yous.

[Pinwheel] - And then you bits me!

[Crim] Well, you bigger and scared me. I fear you wanted to eats. 

[Pinwheel] - I was nots bigger!

[Crim] Bigger is bigger. Everything bigger before tried to eat Crim. I didn't know and wasn't used to others. I was afraid. 

[Pinwheel] - I was just curious

[Crim] Yes, but I didn't know. Is sorry I bite you. 

[Pinwheel] - No, is okay, you first to bite back

[Crim] - giggles - You did looked surprised. 

[Pinwheel] - It hurt, but that's okay

[Crim] And that's why sorry, not wanted to hurts, just not get eats. 

[Pinwheel] - Is okay- She leans against Crim

[Crim] - starts purring & putting off heat - So see, friends is good. I like being your friend. And, even if you not want, others are your too. 

[Pinwheel] - No, only Cri

[Crim] Nope. I wants Pinwheel safes, so others are & will be. It makes Crim happy to make sure you safe. 

[Pinwheel] Annoyed sound-

[Crim] - nuzzles her, cranking up the purs - You want Crim happy, this make Crim happy. 

[Pinwheel] - No promises

[Crim] Is start. Not say go play with them, just no mean to them. 

[Pinwheel] - If they stay away, I no bite

[Crim] Is start... 

[Pinwheel] - I sleeps now

[Crim] - yawns - Yes, sleeps and me watches. 

[Pinwheel] Curls up into a ball of feathers-

[Crim] - shifts to curl around her, but still sitting up - 

[Pinwheel] Is soon sleeping away-

[Crim] - is just purring away and notices another little flitter wander over toward them - 

-There's a little whuff of air as something orange flies by low and fast-

[Mb] Don't go too far! - Is stomping along in a bit of a huff-

[Celine] Circles back around and does a graceful roll in the air just above the treetops before winging in a curve to get lower-

[Mb] Eyebrow at the pair in the grass- Well you got bigger, little red.

[Celine] Wheee!

[Crim] - nods - Aye, Grumpy. So did she - watches Celine flying - 

[Mb] Yeah, still a little small though. I like the new scales.

[Celine] Flaps slow and catches onto a tree, flumping upsidedown like a bat- Such a pretty day!

[Mb] Yeah yeah.

[Crim] Yes, Big Red took me to nether. Helped get rid of old, Pinwheel helped too. Hi Celine. 

[Celine] Crim! - She drops down and bounces in the grass a bit awkwardly - Oh... - She gives Pinwheel a pointed look- Why you with little meanie?

[Crim] Cause she my friend. She naps, I watch over. 

[Mb] Oh Gk? Heh, nice to know the big nether dragons softened up to the idea of another male around.

[Celine] But she's mean. She'll bite you!

[Crim] - shakes head - No, I bites her. She not mean, just like to be left alone. Others.... Pester her and no listen to her. 

[Pinwheel] Ruffles feathers a little in her sleep-

[Celine] Listen to her what? She just says no.

[Mb] Yeah last time I saw, that was the only word she knew.

[Crim] - cranks up the purs again - No, she talk more now.

[Crim] Angry no one understand and made her upset. 

[Mb] Then poke her. Lets see what the puffball has to say.

[Crim] - stops purring and growls - No. Let her sleeps. 

[Mb] Whatever.

[Celine] Okay. You sleeps then. I'm gonna go play!

[Crim] - nods - Has funs ! 

[Mb] Huffs- 

[Celine] crawls up Mb who is basically clawed and poked as she does so, and then launches off his head. 

[Mb] Grumbling and a little bit of bleeding.

[Crim] - tries not to giggle - She fly very goods. 

[Mb] With a little help. I hope she gets bigger. She needs stronger legs to get a lift up-

[Crim] She will, I think she'll get bigs enough you can flys with her. 

[Mb] I can already fly with her. Just not... on her. - He looks down and rises off the ground in a creative hover.

[Crim] I knows, I means on, Grumpy. - sighs - Must be nice to fly. 

[Mb] You could always hitch a ride on one of the big dragons.

[Crim] No no no. Some of the bigs are goods, but... I stay on grounds. Been dropped before, not good. 

[Mb] How the hell did you get dropped?

[Crim] When little, bigs hunted me. One caught and fly up, but I bite and they drop. Hurt several feet. 

[Mb] Dammit, the big ender dragons were supposed to watch the little ones. We got three adults over there. There weren't that many eggs. Shit.

[Crim] - shrugs - Crim was very very little when hatch. 

[Mb] What a bunch a bullshit. 

[Celine] whisks by - Master said a bad word!

[Mb] COME ON.

[Crim] - giggles - 

[Pinwheel] Huffs a little, her feathers flaring out where her breath hits them-

[Celine] Zooms by and messes up Mb's hair- 

[Mb] Muffled cussing-

[Crim] - purs softly and curls tighter around - Shush Grumpy, no wakes. 

[Ryan] -is walking through the trees when he come to the group the three heads all talk- hello

[Mb] What the fuck? 

[Celine] from above- BAD!

[Crim] - sits up blinking, startled but still wrapped around Pinwheel - Hello, hello, hello. 

[Ryan] dragons like me want to play?

[Crim] Play is good, but I watch friend sleeps. Sorry sorry. 

[Ryan] oh sorry should be quiet?

[Crim] - nods - Yes please. Thanks. 

[Celine] Swoops low and Mb sticks out an arm, there's a little bit of blood as she glooms on him to stop but he just ignores it-

[Ryan] -loafs on the ground-

[Crim] - smiles at newcomer - I Crim, she Pinwheel, who you?

[Celine] Bobs her head around like a chicken, not sure which eyes to look at- I'm Celine!

[Ryan] I'm Ryan

[Mb] Where's your Herobrine kiddo?

[Celine] Hi Ryan and Ryan and Ryan!

[Ryan] Herobrine I has no Herobrine only stevenson

[Mb] Eyebrow - You belong to a Steve?

[Ryan] yes he super nice but I wanted to explore so I here now

[Mb] Mutters - fricking Steve with a dragon, what the fuck..

[Pinwheel] Her tail flinches a little in her sleep at all the noise-

[Celine] Dances around a little- You a neat dragon! Pretty eyes!

[Ryan] this is second time he raised me

[Ryan] thank you celine

[Mb] Another one in a regeneration cycle. Hmmph. I never even heard of that shit until coming here. Do you get bigger each time too?

[Crim] - curls up and lays head over Pinwheel's back, purring and being warm and calming - 

[Ryan] stevenson said my egg glitched back to him after I died when the world fell apart

[Crim] That sounds scary. 

[Ryan] I don't remember it but it does

-Out in the real world- 

-It's night and very foggy. The streets are quiet apart from the barest chilly breeze. Under a street light something staggers, it's fuzzy and smoky and barely there apart from a small object in it's center. It falls to all fours and snuffles in phantom pain, trying with all it's might to just exist. It manages to make it into a nearby yard, covered by the fog and practically crawls up the short steps of the bungalow. With it's last gasp of energy it ejects the tiny artifact and the stone carving rolls onto the doormat and comes to a stop with a small click at the base of the door. The shadowy figure reaches out a barely defined hand for it, but the smoky fingers slip through it's stone surface. It's a carved wolfs head, with a bitter, slavering grin. Cut crudely from plain gray rock. The intruder begins to unravel, just fading away into shadows with a single pitiful cry. It sounds like an infant in distress and it's meant to rouse the occupant of the house on this bitter, dark night. Officer Licht, someone has left you... something...

This message has been removed.

[Silver] Is washing Lapras' shell while his other pokemon all relax in the sun-

[Liz] -Jogging with Buff-

[Buff] Is jogging along the coast at a loping pace with a big smile. He's shirtless with a towel on his neck- What a great day!

[Lapras] Turns to look at them as they draw nearer-

[Silver] Climbs on Lapras to get at a more difficult spot-

[Sky] -Walking after Buff and Liz. It's a bit of a fast walk-

[Buff] Slows down to look- Wow! Your dragon looks great all buffed up shiny!

[Silver] - Huh? Oh, um, thank you...

[Buff] Turns to check on Liz and give hir a little scratch- It's a great morning to be out and about with friends! Hey Sky! You're never gonna work up a sweat just walking!

[Sky] That's fine by me!

[Liz] -Prrrrrrr-

[Espurr] Toddles closer to them, a bit curious-

[Buff] But it's good for you! - He does a little flex with his free arm and his bicep muscles roil around -

[Liz] -Leans down to sniff Espurr-

[Sky] So is walking, Buff.

[Silver] Starts working on Lapras' neck- Easy now, I know this tickles a little

[Buff] Pokes Sky with a thick finger- You should punch trees, work on that upper body. You're skinny as a rail!

[Espurr] Goes to pap Liz-

[Sky] -Exasperated arm wave- I'm an ENDERMAN!

[Liz] -Lightly noms Espurr's paw-

[Espurr] Lets off a psychic blast as a warning-

[Buff] So? Spend more time carrying blocks! You gotta LIFT bro!

[Liz] -Lets go of Espurr's paw and hisses-

[Silver] - Espurr be nice!

[Sylveon] Jumps around happily in the shallows-

[Sky] Endermen aren't mean to look like anything other than twigs, Buff.

[Buff] But you could try! And it feels good to gets your hearts rate up.

[Sky] -Crosses arms- No.

[Zweilous] Is a bit agitated as it starts huffing and stomping around a bit-

[Silver] - Zweilous?

[Buff] Notices Zwelious- Aww. It's a little dragon! With two heads? Whats the matter little guy?

[Silver] - I don't know... I know he's been fighting mobs lately, but he shouldn't be agitated

[Buff] Maybe he's hungry?

[Liz] -Bats Espurr-

[Silver] - He shouldn't be, I just fed all of them

[Buff] Scratches his scalp- Maybe he needs a haircut? It seems like his fringe is covering his eyes?

[Silver] - He's supposed to be like that, it's how he is as a pokemon

[Espurr] Jumps around Liz's paps-

[Buff] Oh... I don't know. Maybe he just needs some scritching? - He reaches to rub the creatures fringe like it was one of the servers dragons-

[Zweilous] Tries to bite Buff-

[Silver] - Zweilous!

[Buff] Whoah! Snippy little thing. Naughty! - He wiggles a finger at Zwelious.

[Zweilous] Continues trying to attack-

[Sylveon] Makes a concerned noise-

[Buff] Just pats his face away each time it gets close-

[Zweilous] A slight glow begins to surround them-

[Buff] Is too focused on parrying to notice-

[Liz] -bat bat-

[Silver] - Um... Buff? You might want to step away...

[Espurr] Grabs Liz with it's telekinesis-

[Liz] -Yelps- No! No! Do not grab!

[Espurr] Gently puts Liz back down-

[Buff] Huh? Um... - He backs off quickly-

[Zweilous] Is soon enveloped in the light and suddenly grows much larger-

[Silver] - Oh no...- He's reaching for his pokeballs

[Buff] What's going on?!

[Liz] -Hunches close to the ground before turning to look at the freshly evolving Hydreigon- Why it glow?!

[Silver] - It's evolving!

[Buff] Is that okay?

[Hydregion] Roars angrily, Silver has once again lost control of this particular pokemon-

[Sylveon] Darts to hide behind Lapras-

[Liz] -Scoots hirself between Espurr and Hydreigon-

[Buff] WHOAH! It's huge, and kinda floral?

[Silver] - Hydregion please! Calm down!

[Buff] Should I grab it for you?

[Silver] Fumbles for the correct ball- Hang on, I should be able to at least get it in it's ball-

[Buff] It's okay, I can get it. It's no biggie- Strolls right up to the hydregion-

[Hydregion] Snaps at Buff, aiming for his head-

[Buff] Just ducks and dashes between the pokemons legs-

[Hydregion] Is focused on attacking Buff-

[Silver] - Buff move! So I can catch them

[Buff] It's okay! I've got this! - He reaches up and just picks the Hydregion up from underneath-

[Hydregion] Uses one of it's attacks, becoming more angry-

[Buff] Just bounces the pokemon up a little to get a better grip on it. It's having a hard time snapping at him around it's rotund belly-

[Liz] -Now fully flat on the ground watching Buff try to disable Hydreigon-

[Buff] Gives a big huff of air and squat thrusts up, flipping the pokemon into the cold shallows-

[Hydregion] Roars using tackle as it charges forwards-

[Buff] Just braces himself and lets the Hydregion run smack into him, his feet furrowing deep grooves in the sandy shallows.

[Silver] Finds the right ball and throws it-

{Buff] Is shoved over with a big splash-

[Hydregion] Is caught by the ball, angrily shaking it once inside-

[Silver] - Oh dear, are you okay Buff?

[Buff] Yeah! Just a little wet. That was fun!

[Silver] Sighs- Now I'll need to probably get another badge...

[Buff] Badge? What for? Do you need to arrest the dragon?

[Silver] - No, in my game you earn badges to prove that you're a good trainer and certain badges help you control other pokemon

[Liz] -Slowly stands back up- What badge for? -Shi starts to move toward Buff and Silver, only to turn and nose Espurr toward them too-

[Silver] - To help me control the other pokemon- He pulls out what badges he does have

[Buff] Those are neat! You're a real boy scout! Should put em on a sash.

[Silver] - We have special cases to keep them in

[Espurr] Goes to check on Sylveon-

[Buff] Pokes the ball, - are ya just gonna keep him squished in there for now?

[Liz] -Trots up to them and sits beside Silver, looking up at him-

[Silver] - He's not squished, the inside of pokeballs are miniature environments perfect for the pokemon inside-

[Buff] Oh... okay. Well if you need anything else wrestled, just call me!

[Silver] - I'll let you know

[Buff] Yes! I'm Buff by the way. Doc's NOTCH, and this is Liz and Sky!

[Silver] - I'm Silver...

[Buff] Well you look snazzy with all that gold. I bet you've got a solid handshake- put er there! - Offers a hand-

[Liz] Hi!

[Silver] Hesitantly takes his hand-

[Sky] -Totally didn't teleport away when the Zweilous evolved into Hydreigon... Nope. He didn't just come back, either, no sir.-

[Buff] Shakes firmly but gently and lets go- You've got lots of cute pets.

[Silver] - Thanks, they're all dear to me

[Buff] So where are you from?

[Liz] -Blepping up at Silver-

[Silver] - A different game, a glitched version of it at least...

[Buff] So does that mean you're going to have to go out to get a new badge? I haven't been out much. Kinda fretting because my Herobrine stepped out for a while.... feeling idle... Anyway!

[Silver] - Yeah, but I have to figure out which badge I need first

[Liz] Why not get all badges?

[Silver] - Because I only needed all the ones from my game. Those I have, but Hydregion is from a different game so I need a couple different badges

[Liz] But get all badges? Wouldn't be useful? Get them all in one go and not need anymore, right?

[Silver] - You have to go through a lot of fights to get all of them Liz

[Liz] Oh.

[Liz] But you're strong, right? Must be no problem?

[Buff] But... If you've got all the badges from one game that means you're already a high level, right? Don't all the games start you out from nothing?

[Silver] - I'm not the strongest... And yeah, but I just use my pokemon instead of trying to train up a new team

[Buff] Shrugs- Makes sense to me.

[Liz] Isn't that cheating?

[Silver] - No?

[Liz] Supposed to start with new but use old. That isn't cheating?

[Silver] - No, you can bring your team from game to game legitametly...

[Liz] Oh, okay!

[Silver] - I... I should probably go check on Missingno

[Buff] Missingno? That's an odd name. What does it look like?

[Silver] - Currently? A ball of glitches... But I'm working on it

[Buff] Is a pokemon brine?

[Silver] - No... It's from the very first game, nobody is really sure what it is...

[Buff] Can I see? I'm just curious now.

[Silver] - Sure, if it wants to come out that is...

[Buff] Uses the towel to dry himself off a bit and waits patiently. - Okay!

[Silver] - Wait here, I'll see if I can find them- He goes off, trying to find Missingno

[Silver] Returns after a few moments with a glitching mass cradled in his arms- Here we are... See? Outside isn't so bad...

[Liz] What is? Is that Missingno? -Tries to sit up to look at the mass-

[Buff] Well hello there! You're so fuzzy!

[Silver] - Yeah, this is Missingno

[Missingno] Tries to pull away from Buff's loud voice-

[Buff] Oh sorry- speaks more quietly- It's so little. Where did it come from?

[Silver] - the original game, I'm not sure which version. But Doc was the one who found it and gave it to me

[Liz] Can touch? Is it okay with touch?

[Silver] - I don't know Liz, you can try...

[Buff] Ah, they're here to heal. That's not suprising. - Smiles warmly-

[Liz] -Scoots closer and arches up so shi can reach a paw toward Missingno-

[Missingno] Makes a panicked and loud noise at Liz's touch-

[Liz] -Retracts paw- No, no! Shhhh. Is fine. Won't touch again, am sorry!

[Silver] - It's okay Liz, I know you didn't mean to scare it

[Liz] Is it like sibling? Not used to touch? To everything?

[Silver] - Yeah, pretty much

[Buff] Aw... Maybe it needs a little ring of swatches like Alan got?

[Silver] - I think we need to take care of the glitching first...

[Liz] Can go get it's ring! If we need!

[Buff] Do we know what caused the glitching? Did someone try to delete it?

[Silver] - We don't know...

[Buff] Hey... what about the healer lady? Traveler told me they fix glitches! I think her name is Bessie?

[Silver] - What healer lady?

[Buff] They live on TLOT's seed. Some kind of priestess that's sweet on NOTCHs.

[Silver] - I mean, I can open ways... Not as quickly as BEN or CP, but I can...

[Liz] Skee can open all sorts of things! What are we opening?

[Sky] -Slightly embarrassed look-

[Buff] I'm not sure where it is... I'll ask Steve! -starts typing-

[Silver] - A way to a different seed I think...

[Buff] Got the numbers!

[Silver] - Wait, we're going right now?

[Sky] Might as well, Not like any of us have any other plans.

[Buff] We are? This'll be fun!

[Liz] Field trip!

[Silver] - Okay, he tosses out most of the balls and calls them back into their balls except Ponyta and Sylveon

[Buff] Let's go! - Starts heading the direction of the cage-

[Silver] Starts following the large NOTCH-

[Liz] -Scuttles after Buff, Sky walking behind hir-

[Buff] It doesn't take them long to get there and he leads the way down into the cage- Oh... I don't know which one it is?

[Silver] - Ummm...

[Buff] One in three chance... you pick!

[Silver] - Ummm... Middle one?

[Buff] Go ahead then, I don't think they're protected from people going in and out

[Silver] Starts concentrating and slowly an opening forms-

-A little snow blows in from the hole- 

[Buff] I bet that's it! Steve said it was snowy!

[Silver] - Well, good thing cold doesn't bother me...

[Liz] -Goes barreling in yelling SNOW-

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Sky] Liz---

[Buff] Cp?

[Liz] THAT'S A NAUGHTY WORD!

[CP] - Go away! We're busy!

[Liz] No! You said a naughty word! Apologize!

[Buff] Whoops... we're looking for Nessie!

[CP] - Wrong seed dumbass!

[Buff] Sorry! You have fun playing in the snow then!

[Liz] -Butts hir head against CP's leg before turning to dash back out-

[CP] Flips off their retreating forms-

[Buff] Comes back out into the cage- Sheesh... It's my turn, let's try this one. -points-

[Silver] Closes the other portal and works on opening the new one-

[Sky] -Pats Liz's head as shi plunks beside him to wait-

[Silver] Gets the new one open-

-There's a bit of a crackle as Buff interferes to get the portal to open at the right spot. It's cold on the other side, early morning in a spruce forest biome.

[Silver] - Is this the right one?

[Liz] Is this one right now? -Scoots over to look inside-

[Buff] Yes! We just have to walk up the ridge a bit. It's some kinda temple.

[Silver] Steps through with his two other pokemon following-

[Ponyta] Snorts as they feel the cold, sending up a cloud of steam around them-

[Sky] -Folding his scarf up over his head for safety reasons. Totally not prepared for snow hell or the resulting injuries it'll cause. Nope.- Lets go Liz. -Shoos Liz in and Looks around as they do-

[Silver] - Do you think you'd be better off on Ponyta? I could try and convince them to let you hitch a ride...

[Buff] If not I could carry you. I bet you don't weigh anything at all.

[Sky] I'm fine! Don't worry.

[Buff] If you're sure....

[Silver] - Okay...- Silver shuts the way behind him and holds Missingno close

[Liz] -Snuffling around at everything-

[Buff] Tromps into the woods following the F3 positioning numbers on his heads-up-

[Sylveon] Wraps a tendril around Silver to comfort him-

[Sky] -Walking along behind Liz, herding hir after Buff-

-There's the sounds of some shuffling in the surrounding foliage and some monks step into the path with bows drawn- 

[Monk] Halt intruders! 

[Buff] Oh Hi!

[Silver] Shrinks back a little-

[Liz] -Sniffs at the monks-

[Monk] Wait? Are you a NOTCH? 

[Other monk] Sniffs the air- That's one stinky glitch...

[Buff] They can't help it! They're broken!

[Silver] - Um... We were... Um...

[Sky] We're looking for someone.

[Liz] -None too sneakily scooting closer to the monks, sniffing all the way-

[Buff] We need a healer! The best you've got!

[Monk] Scoots away from the dragon.

[Other monk] We have many healers...

[Missingno] Makes a scared noise-

[Liz] -Scoooots after the monk, tongue starting to hang out-

[Monk] Points an arrow at her tongue and lightly pokes it with the point- Back dragon!

[Other Monk] We should take them to Lady Nessie...

[Liz] You smell nice.

[Monk] Looks a bit disressed- I am pure! Unglitched! As I should be!

[Sky] Liz, let them be.

[Liz] But Skee! Things that smell nice must be licked!

[Monk] Throughly weirded out-

[Ponyta] Snorts and bucks a little, not liking all the snow-

[Silver] - Easy Ponyta...

[Other monk] Follow us please.

[Monk] Scoots after him quickly to avoid Liz-

[Buff] Follows cheerfully-

[Liz] -Trots after, trying to stay close to the Monk shi was going to lick-

[Sky] -Follows group-

[Silver] Quietly follows-

-The monks lead them to the temple and past another pair standing guard. One of them runs to get Lady Nessie and the others lead them into an anteroom with a fire and couches-

-The three that stay are sniffing the air and casting glances at the Missingno-

[Liz] -Darts to the fire and plops beside it-

[Silver] Holds Missingno a bit more protectively-

[Lady Nessie] Strides in with a slight twist in her expression and stops. It's clear she was expecting TLOT or Doc or even Lie, and Buff catches her totally off guard. - Who are you? 

[Silver] - Um... Hi?

[Liz] You smell nice too!

[Nessie] Crosses her arms - Thank you? But I mean it, who are you? 

[Buff] I'm Buff, and this is Silver, Sky and Liz!

[Sky] -Waves-

[Nessie] Points at Missingno - That is one of the worst glitches I've ever seen. 

[Buff] Can you fix it?

[Nessie] Perhaps... if only to clear the air.

[Sylveon] - Syl?

[Liz] -Slowly scoots away from fire to watch everyone else-

[Sky] -Stands by Liz before sitting and basking in the warm air-

[Silver] - Um... If you could... It would be appreciated?

[Nessie] Do you know what it will be?

[Buff] A pokemon!

[Silver] Shakes his head- No... We don't know what it should be...

[Nessie] I will fix it, but you have to take it elsewhere. Are we in agreement?

[Silver] - Uh... Yes...

[Nessie] Removes a plant from the top of a block- put it here then please.

[Silver] Carries and tries to put it down, but it makes frantic noises as soon as Silver tries to pull away- Ummm...

[Nessie] Just waits patiently-

[Silver] - Hey, calm down, I'll be right here...

[Missingno] Long sustained noise-

[Nessie] Stand close if you like, but it will be dangerous to touch it while I work.

[Silver] - Um... Okay- He pulls away and Missingno reacts badly- It's just for a minute...

[Nessie] reaches out and gently probes it with her delicate long fingers, feeling out it's shape - easy child. I will not harm you.

[Missingno] Loud screech-

[Liz] It doesn't like touch.

[Nessie] If it wants to be healed it will need to endure this.

[Silver] - PLease calm down... It will be over fast...

[Nessie] Is focused now and moving over it faster, almost as if typing onto it's fuzzy surface, as she moves it's becoming more well defined in it's outline. 

[Buff] Wow...

[Silver] Watches nervously, a bit of ice spreading at his feet-

[Sylveon] Tries to comfort Silver-

[Nessie] Gives it several small pokes in key areas and steps back as the small shape becomes a ball of light- 

[Buff] Is it gonna evolve?

-The light receeds and the little creature falls back onto the block with a loud wail. It's brown with a thick tail, clawed feet and little hands. It's eyes are dark and it's got stubby horns on it's head-

[Silver] - Hey there...

[Missingno] Leaps for SIlver who catches and cradles the small pokemon-

[Buff] AWWW it's so cute!

[Silver] - Th... Thank you...

[Liz] -Scuttles closer to examine- Different now!

[Nessie] Nods in satisfaction- now please go.

[Silver] - Uh... Yes ma'am...- He turns and starts heading out with his pokemon following

[Buff] Thank you! - Heads out as well.

[Monks] Carefully avoid Liz and hir tongue-

[Sky] Back into the cold? Dang.

[Buff] We can go home now. A good days work I think!

[Liz] -Tries to lick any monk that doesn't move as shi leads Sky out-

[Silver] Creates another opening-

[Buff] Hops through happily - What are you gonna do now Silver?

[Silver] - Get this guy settled...

[Buff] Pats Silver on the head - Good for you!

[Sky] -Steps through with Liz and puts his scarf back to normal-

[Silver] - I... I'll see you around?

[Buff] Heck yeah!

[Silver] Hurries off-

[Sky] Well that was eventful...

[Scuttle] Is shoving bread under BEN's door-

[Hyrule] Is laughing as he gathers the bread-

[BEN] - Hyrule what are you laughing at?

[Scuttle] Runs out of bread and shoves a fish under the door-

[Hyrule] Goes running past BEN with the bread- Dada look!

[BEN] - Where are you getting that?

[Scuttle] Is laughing on the floor outside the room-

[Gem] -is outside look up at the bridge scuttle is on- what are you doing?

[BEN] Is trying to catch Hyrule-

[Scuttle] Noooothing.

[Gem] don't make me come up there where you doing

[Hyrule] Drops the bread and goes to get the fish-

[BEN] - Hyrule don't touch that!

[Scuttle] Putting stuff in the slots, or playing, or having tea!

[BEN] Kicks the fish away and picks Hyrule up befopre opening the door-

[gem] -flies up to look at scuttle-

[Scuttle] Flops on the floor and wiggles all four feet in the air like he's pedaling a tandem bike-

[BEN] - The fuck is going on?

[Scuttle] Revolution!

[Gem] he glitched with my world and he still scares me some times he is just being werid

[BEN] - He was shoving stuff under our door...

[Scuttle] I was not!

[Gem] -flinches at his loud voice-

[Scuttle] Gets himself upright again and starts playing with a piece of spider string-

[BEN] - ... Am I allowed to stab him?

[Scuttle] Has made a kind of mobile and is attaching random things to it-

[Hyrule] - Dada I play!

[BEN] - Inside Hyrule

[Gem] no he technically is my notch so I am in charge of him.

[Scuttle] Notices the kid and gets tangled up in the mobile-

[BEN] - Yeah well we don't need him giving Hyrule anything that could harm him

[Gem] what did he show under the door?

[Scuttle] Gets mostly undone and gets out a piece of paper, waving it to get Hyrule's attention-

[BEN] - Bread and then a fish

[Hyrule] Looks at Scuttle-

[Scuttle] Folds a paper airplane and sends it flying around in a sharp curve so it sticks in BEN's hair.

[Gem] well that seems mostly harmless they are food.

[BEN] Growls and burns the paper with his lightning-

[Hyrule] Giggles at the lightning- Dada! Sparks! Sparks!

[Scuttle] Claps - And for his next trick!- Makes a ta-da gesture at BEN

[Gem] hyrule seems to like him but do you want me to get him out of here BEN?

[BEN] - Yes! I know so far he's shoved harmless things at Hyrule, but I doubt he knows what's okay for babies and what's not

[Gem] okay come one scuttle lets go down stairs


	322. Bitty Dragons at the Aquarium, Office Visit

[Ashe] Is curled up on the couch reading one of the books that Endrea and Notch had brought back-

[Yaunfen] - Mada! I wanna go play!

[Doc] Do you feel good? Like you're done already?

[Yaunfen] - Yes!

[Endrea] - Are you sure?

[Yaunfen] - Yeeeeeeeeeesss

[Doc] What about you Ashe? How do you feel?

[Notch] Are we going out?

[Ashe] - Alright, I don't feel horrible anymore. occasionally I little wave of nausea passes, but that's it

[Doc] Then I'm up for whatever. What do you want to do? 

[Notch] We could take them to the aquarium? Kids usually like that.

[Ashe] - Aquarium?

[Notch] It's a big building full of fish and other sea life in tanks.

[Ashe] - Full of water?

[Yaunfen] - We can go swimming!?

[Notch] No you don't go swimming, that would upset the fish. But the tanks are set in walls so you can look at everything without getting wet.

[Ashe] - You're sure it's safe?

[Endrea] - I've never been to an aquarium before...

[Notch] Of course it's safe. They're just fish.

[Endrea] - We can always leave if you get really uncomfortable Ashe

[Ashe] - Okay...

[Yaunfen] - Let's go! Let's go!

[Doc] Sounds pretty neat actually. I'm rather used to not getting to see the fish.

[Notch] You guys will need to put on your hoodies and backpacks and stuff.

[Endrea] - Excuse me then- She goes to change her clothes

[Ashe] - A little help?

[Doc] Is pulling off hir gloves and skims down hir coat, making it black. 

[Notch] Starts helping Ashe into his little jacket and backpack.

[Ashe] - This feels weird...

[Endrea] Returns wearing her skirt and jacket-

[Doc] Helps Yaunfen get dressed and plops the fuzzy hat on their head, gently tucking in their horns and tail.

[Notch] It's gonna be fun getting everyone in the car...

[Yaunfen] - What's a car?

[Doc] It's a like a really fancy minecart you zoom around in.

[Yaunfen] - As fast as Mada?

[Doc] grins- Nope. Not even close. 

[Notch] You can't go too fast around here Yaunfen, there are lots of humans trying to get places too, you have to share the space.

[Yaunfen] - How many humans?

[Notch] LOTS. 

[Doc] Addresses both kids - And that brings us to something else important. Do not run off. Not for any reason. Ashe you stay by Endrea and hold her hand, Yaunfen you do the same with me.

[Ashe] - Why do I have to hold my mom's hand!

[Doc] Because if we lose you, bad people might find you, and take you away from us.

[Ashe] - I'll stay close

[Doc] At Yaunfen- You can look at anything you want, drag me all over by the hand, I don't mind.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!

[Notch] Grabs his wallet and keys and heads for the door- Lets go then-

[Endrea] Starts herding the kids towards the car- Come on, let's go

[Notch] Regards the car in mild annoyance. - I guess you get the front seat Endrea, you're the tallest. 

[Doc] Hops in the back and scoots way over, patting the seat for the kids-

[Yaunfen] Crawls in next and Ashe enters last-

[Notch] Okay, everybody put your seatbelts on. Take the little metal bits and snap them together over you waist.

[Yaunfen] Looks at the belts in confusion-

[Ashe] Struggles a little, but does manage to do it-

[Endrea] Buckles up and hides her face in her hood-

[Doc] Fixes their belt and helps Yaunfen with theirs. 

[Notch] Starts the car with a little humm and pulls out into the road. It's slightly cold and theres only a little bit of traffic since it's the middle of the day.

[Ashe] - There's so much activity out here...

[Notch] Yeah. It's always like this. 

[Doc] So many humans. I'm glad they're aren't many on the server. I'd be sad if it was this built up.

[Yaunfen] - Everything is so big!

[Notch] Well the server is pretty rural in comparision. 

[Doc] Excuse me! My house is bigger then most of these buildings.

[Yaunfen] Is almost in Doc's lap trying to look out the window-

[Doc] Just gives them a hug. 

[Notch] Winds around different roads and spills out onto a highway for a few minutes before a large building comes into view. It's curved on the front with big panes of blue glass and a pair of massive shark jaws outside the front door.

[Ashe] - What are those?

[Doc] It looks like bones? 

[Notch] It's from a shark. They're a type of marine predator. You're looking at the jaws.

[Doc] Oh! I know what that is. 

[Yaunfen] - Are they scary?

[Doc] Kinda, they're big mean fish that eat little fish.

[Yaunfen] - Like my gummy fish?

[Doc] Yep. I bet they'll have some to see.

[Notch] Parks and opens the door for Endrea- Absolutely, sharks are common and there's lot of different types.

[Endrea] - Thank you

[Ashe] Gets his belt off and opens his door- What else is here?

[Notch] Snakes, and lizards and bugs. Last time I was here they had bats. You'll see.

[Yaunfen] Dances excitedly-

[Notch] Walks them up to the front- 

-The shark jaws are fake but they're a cast of a megalodon's jaws and very large- 

[Doc] Thoese are big....

[Yaunfen] - Can we play on them?

[Doc] I think you shouldn't.

[Notch] They do have a play area but it's inside. Let's get some tickets. - goes to stand in line-

[Ashe] Is looking at all the signs around them-

-Most of them have pictograms that are clear if it's any kind of warning- 

[Notch] Buys them all passes and herds them towards the taker to get them ripped before going in. 

-The ceiling is high and there are several fiberglass creatures hanging from the ceiling. A giant squid, a manta ray and a great white shark-

[Yaunfen] Looks up in amazement-

[Ashe] - All these, live in the water?

[Notch] Points at the squid,- there guys are rare and live in deep water, and that's a shark with all it's bits. They're not too common either. 

[Doc] The flat thing is weird looking. 

[Notch] They're harmless though.

[Endrea] - What direction do you guys want to go first?

[Notch] Well most of this place is on a curve, you just follow the path and it loops around so you see everything. 

-The tank to their side is taking up most of the wall and full of colorful tropical fish, sponges, anemomes and corals.

[Yuanfen] Runs for the tank-

[Doc] Is pulled along but moving equally fast. - They're so colorful.... TLOT would love them.

[Endrea] - Make a mental mote to introduce them to him

[Doc] I'll take some pictures. - Is using hir screenshot since it's attatched to hir actual vision.

[Ashe] Stays back a little, not sure about trusting the glass-

[Notch] Pats him on the shoulder- It's okay. It's safe. They make sure everything is well-protected so people can't get to the fish and the fish don't get hurt.

[Ashe] - Okay...

[Doc] Is chuckling at a tiny yellow fish with a protruding mouth and making a silly face - Hey Yaunfen - mwah mwah

[Yaunfen] Laughs and mimics the motions-

[Doc] Points out a sponge- I wonder why it doesn't suck up all the water?

[Endrea] - Hmm? Oh, that is strange...

[Notch] It's because Minecraft sponges were made to clean up after griefers. They do hold water, but not that much. 

[Doc] Oh. That makes sense.

[Yaunfen] Tugs on Doc- Let's go see more!

[Doc] Absolutely! 

-The next tanks are smaller and on either side of the hall, a fat conger eel peeking out of it's den and a wide tube full of jellyfish lit from below. At the end of the hall it splits and there's a huge tube of water that vanishes below the floor and rises above the celing.

[Ashe] Halts at the sight of the tube- What's that?

[Doc] Approaches it cautiously- I have no idea...

[Endrea] - It will be alright Ashe

[Notch] They're jellyfish. They're not smart, but they are often venemous. Brushing into one can be painful, even fatal.

[Doc] I think I like this red and yellow spotted guy better. - Indicates the eel. - He looks amusingly grumpy. Reminds me of Cp!

[Yaunfen] Giggles some more- He's not like big fire! Big fire stays dry and hot!

[Doc] But he's scowling! Look at that mouth! - Pulls a silly frown and imitates Cp- I hate everybody!

[Yaunfen] Laughs louder-

-A shark glides like a sleek bullet along the inner surface of the bigger tube and Notch turns to watch it-

[Yaunfen] Watches wide eyed as the shark passes and notes it's teeth- Mada! It has teeth like you and TLOT!

[Doc] Touches hir chin self conciously- Yeah.... I don't remember why I did it that way. Probably just for the intimidation factor. 

[Notch] Not a bad choice when wandering through games is your nomal state.

[Ashe] Is hesitant at the entrance to the tube-

[Endrea] - Ashe, it's alright. The water can't reach you

[Doc] And it's full of neat things. Look at this weird little flat guy!

[Notch] That's a carpet shark.

[Doc] But it's not fuzzy...

[Endrea] Takes Ashe's hand and guides him in-

[Yaunfen] - Mada it moves funny!

[Doc] That is kinda awkward. 

[Notch] They're called carpet sharks because they hang out on the floor. The bottom.

[Yaunfen] Starts dragging Doc farther down- Mada look at that!

[Doc] What the heck...?

[Notch] Comes over to look- Those are penguins. 

[Doc] They look like they're wearing little suits. Like a fat Slender.

[Endrea] Leads Ashe through-

[Ashe] - What are they?

[Notch] They're fat little birds that eat fish. 

-A penguin flops into the water and zooms over by the glass-

[Yaunfen] - So fast!

[Doc] They looks so awkward, how to they move like that? 

-penguin noises- 

[Notch] Shrugs, - they're just built to swim.

[Endrea] Whispers to Doc- A penguin swimsuit for Yaunfen?

[Doc] I don't know...? I think they're the wrong shape. Actually they can swim pretty darn fast as a dragon.

[Endrea] - It's just a thought, I know Sally has a bear one

[Doc] That's pretty funny. 

-There's a bit of barking from behind them- 

[Doc] They have dogs here?

[Ashe] Turns to look-

[Notch] Chuckles- Those are seals.

[Yaunfen] - They're pudgy!

[Doc] Super fat!

[Notch] They live in cold places too. They need it to stay warm. 

-The next area is full of little terrarirums set into the walls and it's dimly lit so the contents are more visible.

[Ashe] Relaxes as they leave the water-

[Endrea] - So many containers...

[Yaunfen] Is immediately running from one to another in awe-

[Doc] They have spiders! And these look like endermites!

[Notch] Gives them a tug towards a larger enclosure where a gigantic snake is coiled up in a jungle setting-

[Ashe] - Whoa... What is that?

[Notch] That is a snake. 

[Doc] Pokes Yaunfen lightly - It's got pretty green scales like your mama.

[Yaunfen] - Yeah! Mama is a lot bigger though!

[Endrea] - It's staying so still...

[Notch] They're usually pretty relaxed. They don't eat often and digest stuff really slow. This type coils up it's prey and strangles them. 

[Doc] Creepy.

[Ashe] - What do other types do?

[Notch] They have venomous fangs and bite what they want to eat. Just like Pinwheel. She's got a head much like a specific type of viper.

[Ashe] - Viper?

[Notch] It's like this but smaller. And the head is triangular. This type is a constrictor, because they squeeze stuff.

[Yaunfen] - Squeeze like a hug?

[Notch] Much harder. So whatever they want to eat gets all the air pressed out and dies.

[Yaunfen] - Oh...

[Endrea] - Come now, there's probably more to see

[Doc] Is looking at the display on the opposite side. There's some small crocodiles just chillling by an artifical pond.

[Yaunfen] - Why Mada looking at logs?

[Notch] Those are crocodiles. And they can move fast when they want too.

[Doc] I see a lot of teeth...

[Yaunfen] Starts trying to climb the railing to get a better look-

[Doc] Snags their clothing- Don't do that. At the least they'll ask us to leave.

[Notch] Yeah seriously, those are dangerous

[Yaunfen] - But I wanna get a better look...

[Endrea] - Here, let me lift you, I'm tall

[Doc] That's a much better idea.

[Endrea] Lifts up Yaunfen so they can see better-

[Yaunfen] - They're all bumpy!

[Doc] They're scaly too, just not as nice looking. 

[Notch] Snakes have to be smooth so they can drag themselves around. These guys are practically wearing armor.

[Ashe] - What do they need protection from? They look ferocious enough

[Notch] People usually. And they have to protect the little ones from predators. The young are really tiny.

[Yaunfen] - I wanna see more!

[Doc] It looks like theres some more scaly things further on. 

-There's several tanks with different types of lizards and a dark area with a fake cave wall and little bats behind glass.

[Ashe] - Mom, their wings, are like ours!

[Doc] Well I know this one, these are bats! 

[Notch] Yeah, I like bats. I know they don't have much of a use except startling players who are mining, but they're cute.

[Yaunfen] Squeaks at them-

-Bats squeaking and flitting around- 

[Doc] Awww. I haven't heard you do that in forever kiddo. It's still just as cute as the first time I heard it.

[Yaunfen] - What you mean?

[Doc] Puts a hand on their shoulder and talks to them quietly - when you were first born, all you could do was squeak. Ashe and Endrea were the same when they were tiny.

[Endrea] - So GK keeps telling me

[Yaunfen] - Lots of squeaks?

[Doc] Heck yeah. Tons of squeaks. Aqua and Willow and Oak and even Pinwheel. Baby dragons squeak. It's adorable.

[Ashe] - I'm starting to get a headache...

[Notch] Maybe it's because of the bats, we should move on. 

[Yaunfen] - Awwwww

-The hall opens up wide into a circular area with a massive touch tank full of horsehoe crabs and pancake sized stingrays. It's lit from a skylight directly overhead. Visible outside is a small play area where kids are running around and jumping on a small fake pirate ship. There's also a darker hallway leading down that seems to be rather popular.

[Yaunfen] - Play area!

[Ashe] - I thought you said people couldn't touch the fish?

[Notch] I forgot about this. But there's a handler there to make sure people are gentle. - gestures at two employees on on either side of the tank.

[Ashe] Looks very unsure-

[Endrea] - Ashe, you could try, we are more resistant to water in these forms...

[Ashe] - I don't want to

[Doc] It's no trouble for you Yaunfen, do you want to touch the little critters?

[Yaunfen] - Yeah!

[Doc] You guys just wait here then in case there's splashes. I don't want anyone getting hurt. - Leads Yaunfen over to one of the handlers.

[Handler] Greets them in Swedish-

[Notch] Follows and replies in kind. - My friends are visiting from America and don't speak the lingo. I'll translate.

[Doc] Hi. 

[Handler] Waves at them and mimes them rolling up their sleeves-

[Doc] Does as asked and helps Yaunfen do the same.

[Handler] Shows them how to properly touch the animals before lifting a ray to show Yaunfen the funny underside-

[Yaunfen] Giggles at the funny face-

[Doc] Touches them gingerly - Weeeeiiird. Sea pancakes.

[Yaunfen] Touches a crab too-

[Handler] Says something to Notch-

[Notch] They say that these crabs have blue blood. They're a really ancient type of critter too. 

[Doc] Reminds me of the lobsters.

[Yaunfen] Looks over at the pirate ship- Mada I wanna go play

[Doc] Are you sure you don't want to see what's downstairs? 

[Notch] You'll like it. Ashe and Endrea not so much. It goes under the biggest tank they've got.

[Yaunfen] - Underwater?

[Notch] Yes and no. You don't get wet. Everything is behind super thick glass.

[Doc] Sounds like Herabrines house actually. 

[Notch] Pretty much.

[Yaunfen] - How that work?

[Doc] You just make a shape out of glass blocks and throw in a sponge to clean up all the water.

[Yaunfen] - Let's go!

[Doc] Looks at Endrea and Ashe- 

[Notch] It might require a little bravery, but you'll never see anything like it anywhere else.

[Ashe] - I'm not sure...

[Notch] You'll be safe, you know I wouldn't take any of you into harms way intentionally.

[Ashe] Looks at his mom for support-

[Endrea] - I'll be right there to help you

[Doc] Now I'm excited. Lets go!

[Yaunfen] Starts dragging Doc towards the tunnel-

[Notch] Offers Ashe a hand-

[Ashe] Takes the hand-

[Notch] Walks with him- 

-The tunnel is dimly lit with blue lights and benches along the walls, it's a massive glass tube under an even more massive tank. The water is full of sharks, barracuda, rays, skates, fish large and small and even a pair of gigantic sea turtles. The view into the water shades off into darkness and the fish glide serenely overhead as well.

[Doc] Goes to the wall where there's an octopus walking along the bottom- Oh my gods...

[Yaunfen] Is awestruck-

[Ashe] Is quivering-

[Endrea] Having been underwater before is not as scared-

[Notch] It's okay Ashe. They can't get at you.

[Doc] This is amazing...

[Ashe] - I don't like it...

[Notch] We could wait in the doorway, would that be easier? You could still see without being under it. 

[Doc] Is pointing out fish and chuckling with Yaunfen-

[Ashe] - Yes please

[Notch] Walks Ashe over by the door, one of the turtles goes by overhead- 

[Doc] Sees a hammerhead shark and points it out- Look at that one!

[Yaunfen] - Cool!

[Doc] quietly- I'm glad you decided to come out here with me.

[Yaunfen] Doesn't hear Doc, too distracted by all the animals-

[Doc] Kneels down to give them a hug, just enjoying all the weird swimming creatures.

[Endrea] Watches the animals curiously-

[Yaunfen] Turns to look at Doc- We go see more?

[Doc] Lots more. Maybe not today. But you and me. I promise.

[Yaunfen] - Okay!- They take Doc's hand and yawn a little

[Doc] Looks back to the others. - We should probably rejoin them. Ashe looks uncomfortble

[Yaunfen] - Okay Mada

[Endrea] Leads them back towards Notch and Ashe-

[Notch] Well that's about it, unless you guys just want to run around outside or go in the gift shop.

[Yaunfen] - Gift shop? What's that?

[Notch] We'll go. It's easier just to show you. 

[Doc] You remember the dinosaur toys I gave you? That's the kind of place they came from.

[Yaunfen] - Toys!

[Ashe] Is just glad to be away from the water-

[Notch] Guides them outside. There are kids running everywhere as they walk up to the gift shop and open the doors to see inside. Most of the products are animal themed.

[Ashe] Perks at the sight of some books-

[Notch] I'm buying but be super careful not to break anything.

[Doc] Is already poking around.

[Yaunfen] Tries to get as many stuffed animals as they can-

[Doc] Okay, lets not soak uncle Notch. Pick... mmm, how about five?

[Yaunfen] - But I can't decide!

[Doc] But if you put too many things on your bed they'll be no room for you. Besides, there's other stuff here too.

[Yaunfen] - Okay...

[Ashe] Grabs a few books and starts thumbing through them-

[Doc] Is looking at shells - they're all so pretty.

[Notch] Is just supervising and turns to Endrea- Haha. Doc's almost as bad as the kids.

[Endrea] - I can see that, but then again, they're still not used to being out here

[Dco] Points out a nautilus - Notch? What is this? I found something like it and gave it to Yaunfen. It made a weird noise that literally summoned Basil when they blew into it. Is that normal? 

[Notch] No... that's really odd and something that shouldn't exist in vanilla Minecraft at all...

[Endrea] Is just looking at things-

[Yaunfen] Comes back with six stuffed animals-

[Doc] Eyebrow - Yaunfen... I said five... If you can't decide then we can get six, but you have to give one of them to Pinwheel. I'm not sure she has any toys of her own and it might cheer her up slightly.

[Yaunfen] - But I want all of these!

[Doc] Come on... don't throw a temper tantrum please. This is not a good place to attract attention.

[Yaunfen] - But... But...

[Doc] Do something nice and make me proud. And you should peruse the books while we're here. It looks like Ashe already found some good ones.

[Yaunfen] Huffs in annoyance-

[Doc] Kisses their forehead. - Come on. - Guides them over to the book section- 

[Notch] Slowly but surely....

[Endrea] - True, at least Ashe has always been quiet and not wanting to draw attention

[Notch] They're kids. Nothing is ever perfect, it's always a work in progress. - He puts an arm around Endrea and gives her a little squeeze.

[Endrea] - True

[Ashe] Comes over with a couple of thicker books on animals- This is all I want

[Notch] That's okay with me, lets just give the others a bit of time to finish.

[Ashe] - Alright

[Yauinfen] Is trying to pile a lot of candy on top of the stuffed animals-

[Doc] Gets a basket and scoops the candy into it- Let me help you hon.

[Yaunfen] - Okay

[Doc] Is that all you want?

[Yaunfen] - More stuffed animals

[Doc] Little snort - You know I can make you stuffed animals right? You should get a book on animals so I'll have lots of inspiration. - Xe stops cold- Hello... what are you? - Xe takes a long stuffed snake off a rack. It's brown and gold and the head looks very familiar.

[Notch] Looks like Doc found a viper...

[Endrea] Laughs a little-

[Doc] Okay kiddo, you can have six. I'm giving this one to Pinwheel.

[Yaunfen] - Yay!

[Notch] Is just smiling patiently- Let me have all that stuff and I'll go pay for it. It's kinda crowded in here if you want to go wait outside.

[Endrea] - Probably a good idea before Yaunfen finds more stuff

[Doc] Come on then, we'll go out- Opens the doors as Notch walks to the counter with everything and gets in line.

[Endrea] Brings up the rear to make sure Yaunfen and Ashe make it out okay-

-Outside is the little ship and chunks of stone shaped like broken columns that kids are playing the floor is lava on. There are also some rope swings and a slide.

[Yaunfen] - Mada can I go play?

[Doc] Sure, just be careful.

[Yaunfen] Runs off to play-

[Doc] Keeps a sharp eye on both kids. 

[Notch] Come out a few minutes later toting several bags. - Getting all this in the car will be fun...

[Endrea] - Inventories?

[Notch] Oh.. duh... Thanks for reminding me.

[Endrea] - Let's wait till we're at the car though. But we should probablt get going

[Notch] Looks up out of habit- It is getting late. We don't want to get caught in traffic.

[Endrea] - Then let's go, you ready Ashe?

[Ashe] - Yeah, let's go

[Doc] Yaunfen? Come on sweetie. It's time to go.

[Yaunfen] - Awww, okay...- They run over and take Doc's hand

[Doc] Takes some of the bags and they head out towards the lot. At the car they divvie everything up and get settled in. They barely pull out onto the road before the car is stopped again. It's too late, they're stuck in afternoon traffic. 

[Notch] Aww nuts! 

[Doc] What is all this?

[Notch] Too many people trying to go to the same area at once usually...

[Endrea] - It happens every day?

[Notch] Depends on the day. It's worse during the week. 

[Doc] Is looking around - could we wait it out somewhere? 

[Notch] Maybe?

[Ashe] - Where could we go though? Is there anyplace we could go where I don't have to wear the backpack? My wings are starting to get cramped...

[Notch] Not really.... 

[Doc] Is suddenly starry eyed- I want to go there... - Xe points. It's a very large craft store.

[Notch] I don't think it'll be as exciting as you imagine, but it's a way to waste some time for sure. - He waits until he can get off and exits, pulling into the parking lot and stopping.

[Yaunfen] - Mada I'm hungry

[Doc] Oh, I've got food. - Xe turns out several gummy fish from hir inventory and a rather large cake.

[Notch] Well that's more like snacks...

[Doc] Not for someone whose entire world is made of the stuff.

[Notch] True.

[Yaunfen] Starts eating=

[Endrea] - I can stay here and watch the kids if you want

[Notch] Well they do have stuff the kids might like...

[Ashe] - I'd rather just read...

[Doc] Okay... I'll try to be quick. - Rushes off. 

[Notch] Can i have some of that fish? Just a little piece, I'm curious.

[Yaunfen] Holds out a fish-

[Notch] Tears off a bit with some difficulty and chews on it. 

-Le little time passes- 

[Doc] Jumps back intot he car with a gigantic grin- That was magical...

[Endrea] - Did you end up with much?

[Doc] Oh yes. I'm going to be very busy.

[Endrea] - I see

[Ashe] - It looks like the traffic died down...

[Notch] Yeah lets head back. Then you guys can shed that stuff and strech out. - starts the car

[Yaunfen] Chews on the fish as they look out the window-

[Doc] Wait... I do have one more errand if it's not too inconvenient.

[Notch] What is it? 

[Doc] I'd kinda like my phone back.

[Notch] OH. Do you guys mind if we drop by the office?

[Endrea] - Not at all

[Ashe] - Can I stretch my wings out there?

[Notch] I'll say yes, because it's late- He gives his phone to Doc. - Call Jeb and make sure someone is there.

[Doc] Fiddles around with the phone and talks quietly while they drive. - Okay, Yeah... we'll be there shortly- hangs up. - Dofta has it. Her, Fangbo and Jeb are the only ones there, everyone else went home already.

[Yaunfen] - We go somewhere else?

[Notch] Briefly. We're going to the Mojang office to get your madas phone back.

[Yaunfen] - Mada lost something?

[Doc] I used it to make a portal back home after we fought Harvestman, but it nesessetated leaving it behind as well.

[Yaunfen] - Oh

[Notch] Pulls into the lot and lets them out. 

[Dofta] is already waiting to ring them inside- Hey you brought the kids! 

[Ashe] Is eager to get inside-

[Endrea] - Calm down Ashe

[Doc] This is swanky....

[Dofta] Thanks! Just follow me okay?

[Yaunfen] Reaches for Doc's hand again

[Doc] Takes it gently- 

-She leads them down the hall and into the atrium where Fangbo is making coffee. -

[Ashe] Once out of sight of the main doors is pulling the backpack off, letting his wings out with a sigh-

[Notch] Pours a cup for himself. 

[Fangbo] Doc? I've got your carrot- She holds it out for them to take. 

[Dofta] Turns around and squees- Your little wings and tail! You are so cute!

[Ashe] - Um, thank you?

[Endrea] Lowers her hood, her gray skin far more noticeable-

[Dofta] Wait... who are you?

[Endrea] - I am Endrea, and that is my eldest child, Ashe

[Fangbo] Oh man... you're the BIG dragon! Cp's general?

[Endrea] - Yes, exactly

[Doc] And this is Yaunfen. I think I've mentioned my little one before.

[Dofta] This is so cool!

[Ashe] Has taken an interest in the computers that he can see-

[Notch] Notices his gaze- Do you know what you're looking at Ashe?

[Ashe] Shakes his head-

[Dofta] Hello Yaunfen. What do you think of the real world so far? 

[Notch] This is everything. All the seeds. They have to pass through here. This is the mainframe for Minecraft itself.

[Yaunfen] - There's so much stuff! And I got stuffed animals!

[Fangbo] What have you guys been doing out here anyway? 

[Doc] Oh we took the kids to the aquarium.

[Ashe] - So... Even our home?

[Yauinfen] Is looking at the flowers-

[Notch] Everything. I wish Flux was here. Her powers combined with mine let us see it all for a few moments. It was breathtaking.

[Ashe] - Oh, I see

[Yaunfen] - Ashe! Let's play!

[Doc] Well I've got my phone... and I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a bit homesick...

[Ashe] Grins and takes up a bit of a chasing pose towards Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Giggles and flips to their dragon form before racing around. Ashe quickly follows suit-

[Dofta] Is just watching with the biggest smile- 

[Fangbo] That's....

[Endrea] Sighs- Well, he is still a child...

[Dofta] But he's a dragon. They're both beautiful.

[Endrea] - Ashe is very lucky to be as strong as he is, Doc almost didn't make it in time...

[Dofta] Markus told me. - wipes a little tear- 

[Doc] I just feel dumb that I didn't realize quicker that his airways were full of crud...

[Endrea] - It's alright Doc, he's happy and healthy now with a loving family... better than his damn endermen...

[Doc] Ah, fuck em anyway. We've got plenty of yours as it is. They're just a loud minority.

[Endrea] - True...

[Ashe] Bats at Yaunfen before they reverse who is chasing who, accidentally knocking a table over- Oops

[Doc] Oh... sorry about that. 

[Fangbo] collects the stack of paper cups that spilled on the floor. - They're kids. It's okay.

[Yaunfen] Goes to jump on Doc-

[Doc] Is jumped on and falls over on the floor- OOF!

[Notch] Doc!

[Doc] Out of breath - I think you need to save that for when I'm a dragon too kiddo...

[Yaunfen] - Awwww...

[Endrea] Laughs a little-

[Doc] We'll romp and play when we get home, then we'll have more space to do it too.

[Yaunfen] - Okay...- They back off of Doc and bump into a wall

[Endrea] - We should return now, make sure the Master hasn't burned down the entire seed out of frustration

[Notch] Yeah... I'm missing Flux... 

[Doc] Thanks for babysitting my phone. 

[Fangbo] No problem, come visit anytime.

[Flux] Knowing that Notch would be tired by the time he returns got a bit of help from TLOT and Steve to finish making the heated tub in the basement, figuring that Notch would like a nice relaxing bath once he got back. She set about lighting the space and getting everything ready for their return. She couldn't imagine them being gone for much longer-

[Doc] Opens the portal with a violent headbang and slides through gratefully. Looking back as the others come in too. Xe sends a message over the chat - Deerheart! We're back!

[Notch] If no one minds, I'm going straight home.

[Deer] - I'm on my way

[Endrea] Shifts back to her dragon form and nudges Ashe- We should go gather your siblings

[Doc] Go ahead Notch, I'm sure you're exhausted. - Xe turns to Yaunfen and helps them out of their jacket, the tail sliding free with a little flick-

[Deer] Hurries over- There's my brave loved ones!

[Yaunfen] - Mama!

[Doc] Scoops up Yaunfen and rushes to greet her with a hug-

[Deer] Holds them in a tight embrace- I've missed both of you so much

[Doc] Same. But it needed to be done. I want to make sure there's never a place I can go that you both can't follow.

[Deer] A bit sarcastically- Oh how romantic

[Doc] Ever the witty one. I think someone needs some us time...

[Deer] - Oh, absolutely, but first, there's something you need to do

[Doc] And what would that be my sweet?

[Deer] - The same protection as Flux has, putting this seed on a flash drive for me

[Doc] Absolutely! But I don't have a drive...

[Deer] - I do, I received it when I was out there getting my physical form- Hands them the drive

[Doc] Perfect! I'll do it right now my precious. - Xe pulls out their command block and starts fiddling with it to create a connecting port.

[Yaunfen] - Mama, I got toys! And saw fishies! And got to pet some too!

[Deer] - Oh really? How fun!

[Yaunfen] - Yeah!


	323. In From the Cold, Toys for Pinwheel, Pinwheel vs Crim

[Doc] Queues up the file and plugs in the drive before bursting into laughter-

[Deer] - Love?

[Doc] Just points at the drive while laughing. It looks like a little person doing a sit up, and now that it's plugged in it's hip-thrusting vigoriously as if fucking the USB port while the file downloads into it. .

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[Yaunfen] Laughs at it- That's silly!

[Doc] I love it! Where did you get that? It's hilarious!

[Deer] - One of Notch's coworkers

[Doc] Pffft. It's great! - Xe checks the download and unplugs the drive before giving it to her. - One brine server save file. Just remind me to update it now and again.

[Deer] - Oh I won't forget- She kisses Doc's cheek

[Doc] Happy purrring- I missed you so much... I didn't sleep worth a damn either.... Especially when Yaunfen was hurting. We both missed you, and our home.

[Deer] - Then let's go take a nice long nap

[Doc] Shall we have a dragon nap since me and our little one have been staying compressed for space and humans not seeing us reasons.

[Deer] - Absolutely- She shifts to her other form

[Doc] Lets go out in the desert though, so there's no chance of getting rained on if we sleep a long time. Warm sand sounds nice.

[Deer] - Lead the way my love

[Doc] Flops out into hir larger form and looks down at Yaunfen with a smile- Your turn kiddo.

[Yaunfen] Grins and changes to their dragon shape, ready to go-

[Doc] Prances, and leads, happy as a lark-

[Deer] Humms happily as they walk-

[Yaunfen] Stumbles a little as they go-

[Doc] Falls back a little. - If you're super tired, you can ride on me. It's not far.

[Yaunfen] - Okay- As they climb onto Doc, they stumble again, their body suddenly stretching out even longer- Oof!

[Doc] Wobbles for a moment and then flumps onto the ground- Whoah!

[Deer] - Are you two okay?

[Yaunfen] Looks themselves over- I got bigger... Oh.. sorry mada... 

[Doc] I'm fine! 

[Yaunfen] But still! Wow! - They jump around a little in pure happiness and then let loose with the tiniest yawn.

[Doc] I still say we nap....

[Deer] Laughs a little- Indeed, let's go my lovely ones

[Yaunfen] Yes please. - Their whiskers are floating artfully around their face-

[Doc] Flumps onto the sand, utterly squished and exhausted-

[Deer] Curls up against them-

[Yaunfen] Picks up Doc's fluffy tail and moves it so it's curled and then snuggles against Deerheart with their face in the fluff. - Goodnight mama, goodnight mada. I love you.

[Doc] Little happy sniffle-

[Deer] - We love you too

[Lie] While CP's been gone, she's decided to do an overhaul on the chests in the house and reorganize them. She's had to make several new chests and has been trying to distract herself from the feel of her red stone heart calling out for it's other half, not realizing that it's glow is visible-

[TLOT] Taps on her door with Steve in tow.

[Lie] Looks up and heads for the door RVulpix staying close on her heels. She smiles a little as she see's her friends- Hey, decided to come over for a visit?

[Steve] We brought soup! 

[TLOT] Yes and I think you could be in desperate need of other company as well...

[Lie] - Oh, thank you Steve, and what do you mean TLOT?

[TLOT] Points at her chest-

[Steve] Takes out several bowls of chowder and stows them in the nearest trunk. 

[Lie] Looks down- Oh, that... I mean, I felt the tug, didn't realize I was glowing...

[RVulpix] Sniffs at the trunk that Steve put the chowder in-

[TLOT] Takes her hand and pats it. - You're lonely. I can feel it so strongly.

[Lie] - Stevie needs CP more at this point, I can deal with it. It's given me a chance to reorganize my trunks too

[TLOT] If you're missing him, I'm pretty sure he's aching for you. 

[Steve] Alexis went to visit Stevie. You deserve the same at least.

[Lie] - I stopped by briefly a couple of times, but it's too cold over there for me

[TLOT] Then I'll go get him. 

[Steve] I can help you tidy up!

[Lie] - TLOT that's not necessary

[TLOT] Psychic, remember?

[Lie] Huffs a little in annoyance-

[Steve] Smiles at her cute little pout.

[TLOT] I won't be long.

[Hope] Comes barreling into the room-

[Lie] - Alright, alright. And some help would be appreciated Steve

[Steve] Tries to pet Hope. 

[TLOT] Goes out- Play nice.

[Hope] Purrs intensly-

[Lie] Goes to the next trunk that needs to be done- I only have a couple of trunks left, that one over by the door still needs to be gone through

[Steve] Okay. - He squeaks it open- There's a lot of random stuff in here. I guess this one is the one by the front door where you empty your pockets when you come in?

[Lie] - Unfortunately, it's supposed to be a spare food trunk

[Steve] Doc's are way worse if it makes you feel any better. The ones in the kitchen are the only trunks in the castle with any consistency. - Is moving things around

[Hope] Finds a bit of spider string and starts playing with it-

[Lie] - Oh I know, I usually just let them look for things in their own trunks

[Steve] Hey, this is neat. I've never seen this before. - He pulls out a bottle of golden colored alcohol, The bottle itself is in the shape of a hugely pregnant woman with copious naked breasts.

[Lie] - Oh, that was a belated wedding present from Sam

[Steve] Well that was nice. Oh! I get it! It's a wedding present because she's pregnant right? Some kind of fertility thing?

[Lie] - I think so? I'm not entirely positive. We haven't tried it yet though... Or rather, CP hasn't tried it yet

[Steve] But it was from Sam. I doubt xe'd give something super strong if it was for both of you.

[Lie] - Good point...

[RVulpix] Shies away from Hope's frantic playing-

[Steve] Sneaky face- We could have a teeny little taste... it's not like it has a complex seal or anything.

[Lie] - Steve!

[Steve] Innocent look- What? I'm just curious!

[Lie] Sighs- Oh alright...

[Steve] Wiggles the cork out with a little pop and sniffs it -

[Lie] Digs around for a couple of cups-

[Steve] Pours just a little in each and tries his - Oh that's not strong, it's kinda warm and spicy though. Herbal too.

[Lie] Tries a sip herself- Hmm, your right

[Steve] Little blush- Maybe I'll bug Sam for some for me and my lovey.

[Lie] - As a super belated wedding gift?

[Steve] Anniversary maybe? It's so easy to lose track of time. Us old fogeys get confused. 

[TLOT] Mentally - I heard that.

[Lie] Laughs a little and drinks a bit more-

[Steve] Listens for a moment - They're heading back. We should finish up so they don't catch us slacking.

[Lie] - Right- She puts her cup down and grabs some things which need to go downstairs into the storage room

[Steve] bustles around helping her out.

[CP] His voice is the first thing to reach the house- This isn't necessary TLOT!

[TLOT] But it is kind and you need it.

[CP] - Fuck you!

[Stevie] - Brother calm down

[TLOT] She's so bored she's having an afternoon tipple with my husband. That should tell you something.

[CP] Growls-

[Steve] All done!

[TLOT] Opens the door-

[Lie] Thanks Steve- She smiles at her husband, the glow of his heart visible through the shirt

[TLOT] Gives Cp a gentle push towards her.

[Steve] Anytime!

[Lie] Takes her husbands hand and draws him closer, brushing against his mind in a grateful manner-

[CP] At his wife's touch does relax a little-

[Steve] At Stevie- So hows the ice stuff going?

[Stevie] - Weeeellll

[CP] - Still some problems

[TLOT] He'll figure it out. - chuckles- And if he doesn't... well I'll just have to take his eyes. - He gives Stevie a playful poke and a smile to show he's kidding.

[Stevie] Still pales a little- I'd rather not get confused for my brother

[Steve] He's playing with you. You'll get it under control. I believe in you!

[Stevie] - Thanks

[Lie] Goes for her glass again-

[CP] What are you drinking?

[Lie] - Sam's wedding gift to us

[Steve] It's some kind of herbal liquior.

[CP] - Eh, booze is booze

[TLOT] Takes the cup from Steve and drinks the last tiny swallow. - That is unusual though, and I taste cinnamon.

[Lie] - Have some CP, we'll have a quiet night

[TLOT] We'll walk Stevie home, you two have fun.

[CP] - Just fuck off already

[Steve] Fucking off engaged. - Heads out and pulls Stevie out as well. 

[TLOT] Good night both of you. - Closes the door behind them.

[CP] Scowls at their retreating forms before focusing on his wife. Lie smiles at him and pours both of them more of the alcohol, letting both of them drink-

[Lie] Brings both them and the bottle to their bedroom where they cuddle up on the bed, Lie is grateful for the returned warmth of her husband-

[CP] After a few hours he is barely buzzed, but Lie is most certainly drunk and giggling. He's always amused seeing his wife like this as he runs his fingers through her hair. Deciding to test his luck he begins nuzzling her and running his hands along her body. He knows she feels warm and starts tugging at her clothes. He's rewarded with a slight moan from her lips. He shifts himself around, drawing her into a kiss as he presses her down onto the bed-

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - Shhh, it's been a bit too long since we last had any fun

[Lie] Moans as CP's lips begin traveling along her body and his hands pull her clothes off. Her own hands grip at his shirt, wanting it removed as well-

[CP] Pull back to remove his own clothes, he's eager to start as he dives back in, manipulating her most sensitive places and pressing his fingers inside of her- You're always so beautiful..

[Lie] - Please CP... I want it...

[CP] - As you wish- He removes his fingers as lines himself up before pressing in and relishing his wife's gasp of pleasure. The two are soon lost in a haze of pleasure as they participate in the loveliest of activities

[Yaunfen] Streches and gives a little yawn, xe opens hir eyes to find Doc watching them quietly. - Mada? Are you okay? 

[Doc] Just thinking sweetheart. Are you still going to want to play with me? 

[Yaunfen] Well yeah! - They start up a happy purr, wiggling a little against Deerheart. 

[Doc] Good. Do you want to come with me to give little Pinwheel her gift?

[Yaunfen] Mada... does Pinwheel have toys? 

[Doc] I'm not sure... Splender is used to entertaining kids so I'd hope so. But perhaps we should ask. 

[Yaunfen] I want to give her some of mine. 

[Doc] You're got good hearts kiddo. 

[Yaunfen] Beams.

[Deer] Rolls over a little- Must you leave now? Everything is so comfy...

[Doc] Haha, Aww. You are comfy as well. But aren't you getting hungry? I know I am.

[Deer] - Since I didn't know when you'd be coming home, I already ate

[Yaunfen] But mama we're gonna go do nice stuff!

[Deer] - And that's very nice of you and is something you should always strive to do... But Mama feels like having a lazy day, I have been running around taking care of things while you were gone, had to help the male server out of a ravine too...

[Doc] A ravine? Dingus. Where is he now?

[Deer] Concentrates briefly and then sighs- Heading straight back towards that ravine...

[Doc] Oh for....

[Yaunfen] He's silly.

[Deer] - You two go do what you were gonna do, I'll go take care of him

[Doc] Are you sure you don't want to just leave him too it? He's on respawn.

[Deer] - No, he's seems to be really distracted lately

[Doc] Hopefully it's not hormonal...

[Yaunfen] Whats a hormone?

[Deer] - Stuff that helps Mada and Mama love each other

[Yaunfen] Oh! I bet I have lots of those, cause I love you both. 

[Doc] Chuckles. - Well you are young and healthy..

[Deer] Nudges them- Go on, go give Pinwheel her toy

[Yaunfen] I'm gonna get more stuff! Meet me in the kitchen?

[Doc] Of course. I'm going to get a snack anyway. - starts to get up- 

[Deer] - Be safe

[Doc] Happy sigh- We did good. - Xe busks on Deerheart a little. - Sorry to leave you running the show alone for so many days.

[Deer] - It's alright, but once you and Yaunfen are done, then I want some fun with you

[Doc] Swishes hir tail around a little happily- rowr! Yes mamn. - Xe hops up. - Till our paths cross again my sweet. - Xe snakes out hir tongue and gives Deerheart a tiny lick on the cheek- 

[Deer] Humms happily and stands up so she can go round up the wild server-

[Doc] Slides down into the sand and coils up in the kitchen, shifting back to human. Xe putters around for a few mintues and eats a bit of beef and some carrots before Yaunfen comes rushing in. 

[Yaunfen] I've got stuff in my inventory! 

[Doc] Perfect. Lets go visiting. 

-The two head upstairs and back outside, down the hill towards Splenders house-

[Splender] Is replacing some vines that Pinwheel had torn down-

[Yaunfen] In their humanish form- Splender!

[Doc] Hey Splender.

[Splender] - Oh hello! It's a lovely day isn't it?

[Yaunfen] I got to go to an aquari- aquaram- a place with fish! 

[Doc] smiles- Yaunfen got their irl legs.

[Splender] - Really? You went to an aquarium too? How exciting!

[Doc] We had a lot of fun. Ashe is real now too. Markus got to literally take the grandkids on an outing.

[Splender] - Awwwww! How sweet!

[Yuanfen] And I have stuff for Pinwheel! 

[Doc] We wanted to ask if she... has any toys... We came to give her some either way.

[Splender] - I keep trying to give her toys, but they end up torn apart

[Doc] Awww.... Have you asked her why?

[Splender] - She says for fun...

[Doc] I think she's bored. Can we talk to her?

[Splender] - Sure, if she hasn't snuck off to play with Crim that is

[Doc] Well at least she's made a friend on her own, that's something...

[Splender] Stands aside- Come on in and I'll see if she's in her room

[Yaunfen] Yeah! - rushes in- Your place is so neat! 

[Doc] Follows at a more measured pace.

[Pinwheel] Is jumping on her bed-

[Splender] - Pinwheel? You have some visitors

[Pinwheel] - No

[Yuanfen] Calls from down stairs- Pinwheel!

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Splender] Sighs and picks Pinwheel up- Come now, that's not polite- He carries her downstairs

[Doc] Hi Pinwheel. How are you doing today?

[Pinwheel] - Is bored, couldn't find Crim

[Doc] Splender tells me you've been tearing up your toys. Do you want to talk about it?

[Pinwheel] - Is fun, like tearing up flying things

[Yaunfen] But you don't like having toys? 

[Doc] Wait, what do you mean flying things?

[Splender] - I think she means the flitters

[Pinwheel] - Don't care

[Yaunfen] Looks sad - But I wanted to give you stuff. Make you happy...

[Doc] Well that's naughty.

[Pinwheel] Flicks tail in annoyance-

[Splender] - I'm sure she'll still enjoy the toy Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Pulls out several things and holds them out hopefully - There's some hard resin dinosaurs, a soft [cloth] ball, a colorful stuffed bird, a toy teapot and two cups and a stuffed shark.

[Pinwheel] - No need

[Splender] - Pinwheel that's rude

[Yaunfen] sad little - oh.

[Doc] I brought you a plushie too, if that's more appealing. - Xe pulls the long snake out of hir inventory. It's head looks very much like Pinwheels.

[Pinwheel] Hisses at it before trying to lunge at it-

[Splender] - Pinwheel!

[Doc] Drops it in suprise. - It's just a toy!

[Pinwheel] Tears into it, using her tail to start ripping it up-

[Doc] Sheesh... Pinwheel chill out!

[Yuanfen] Leaps back as well and hides behind Doc. Some of the toys scatter on the floor-

[Splender] - I'm sorry, you know she's a bit... Volatile... But she's much calmer around Crim!

[Doc] Well it might be an instinct thing? Do vipers get along with other vipers? I have no idea.

[Splender] - I don't know!

[Pinwheel] There is now stuffing everywhere and she's fighting with a bit in her mouth-

[Doc] Pinwheel... I'm not mad but I am curious. Why did you do that?

[Pinwheel] - I dunno

[Yaunfen] Why are you so mean?

[Pinwheel] - I dunno

[Doc] Is there anything we can do to help?

[Pinwheel] - No need help, I is fine

[Yaunfen] But you're scary. Don't you want to have friends?

[Pinwheel] - I has Cri

[Doc] But we'd like to be your friends too. Do you not like us?

[Pinwheel] - I like Cri

[Splender] - Oh Pinwheel...

[Doc] It's not healthy to hang everything on one other person Pinwheel...

[Pinwheel] - Don't care

[Yaunfen] Little pout- Well you can have the toys anyway. And if you wanna be mean, that's you. I'm gonna be nice like mada taught me.

[Pinwheel] Sticks her tongue out at Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] No! I'm nice! - Smiles at her anyway - 

[Doc] pats them- It's okay Yaunfen.

[Splender] - Sorry about her attitude...

[Pinwheel] Huffs and goes back up to her room-

[Doc] It's not your fault Splender. Raising kids can be difficult. 

[Yaunfen] Sniffles- Meanie.

[Splender] - And I apologize to you too Yaunfen, is there anything you want? After all, what you did was very nice

[Yaunfen] Can I have a hug? 

[Doc] Of course. - Holds them and motions for Splender-

[Splender] Scoops both of them up into a hug-

[Doc] Little eep. - Things will get better. It's like Cp and BEN, it just takes time. 

[Yaunfen] But Pinwheel doesn't have a girlfriend? 

[Doc] Yeah, that did make it easier...

[Splender] - We just have to wait and see what the future has in store

[Pinwheel] In a matter of a couple of hours she has managed to destroy just about every toy given to her, whether by fang or by her tail-

[Crim] - comes loping across the bridge near Splender & Pinwheel's house, heading toward the door - 

[Splender] Spots Crim- Why hello there Crim!

[Crim] Hello Tall Happy! Is Pinwheel here?

[Splender] - Yes, she's upstairs in her room

[Crim] - nods and scuttles up the stairs - Pinwheels! 

[Pinwheel] Her head pops up out of a huge pile of stuffing she's pulled out of the toys brought for her- Cri!

[Crim] - comes to sudden stop, staring at the mess - What happen? 

[Pinwheel] - I got toys

[Crim] - comes in and nudges the stuffing - But.. They are all broke! Who broke? 

[Pinwheel] - I did, is fun

[Crim] - frowns, using a middle paw poke some of the mess - Pinwheel... this not good. 

[Pinwheel] Jumps around in stuffing- Why not? Is like cold fluffy stuff but no hurt

[Crim] - sits, holding something in his front paws - Where you gets toys from, Tall Happy? 

[Pinwheel] - Sometimes, these come from candy one and their keeper

[Crim] Docs & Yaunfen? But they give gifts... And you break? - looks shocked and holds what he is holding to chest - 

[Pinwheel] - Because that what fun... What Cri have?

[Crim] - looks at paws - Has pretty I found. 

[Pinwheel] - A pretty?

[Crim] - nods and lowers paws, holding them toward her - I found while digging, it sparkly.

[Pinwheel] Looks at them curiously before trying to lick them-

[Crim] - slowly opens paws, reveling a large deep green gem. The edges of it catch what light is in the room, reflecting little green motes all around them - 

[Pinwheel] Is transfixed by the green gem-

[Crim] - tips it and the motes dance around - See, sparkly. 

[Pinwheel] Tries catching the bits of light while giggling-

[Crim] - slowly keeps tipping it, making all the lights dance - I... thought you might like. 

[Pinwheel] - Is fun!

[Crim] Was going to see if Docs or someone could put on string, so you hang in rooms. Have dancing lights all the time. 

[Pinwheel] - Yeah?

[Crim] - nods - But, must not breaks. You must promise. 

[Pinwheel] Makes uncertain noise- But pulling stuff apart is fun...

[Crim] - frowns - Do you remember little flapping thing? What I tells you? 

[Pinwheel] - Ummmm...

[Crim] - sighs - Friends give you things, to make you & them happy. If you break them, you make them sad, not happy. Not happy friends go away, leave all alone. 

[Pinwheel] - But they not my friends, you are

[Crim] They are mine, I want them to be yours too. Even, if you no want. I do. 

[Pinwheel] Grumbles-

[Crim] - looks sadly at the gem and drops it to the floor - Then, go ahead. Break it now. 

[Pinwheel] Makes unsure noises-

[Crim] - doesn't say anything, just crosses his paws and waits - 

[Pinwheel] Unsure noises intensify, she does like breaking stuff, but she knows it will hurt Crim if she does-

[Crim] - watches, the tip of his tail twitching in anxiety - Well? Do you breaks or keeps? 

[Pinwheel] Flops over- I don't knows!

[Crim] - looks down at her - Yes, you do. You just not want to. 

[Pinwheel] - No I don'ts!

[Crim] - snorts, getting up. He turns away, heading toward the door - Fine. When you do, then come talks to Crim. 

[Pinwheel] A bit surprised and quietly- Cri...

[Crim] - ignores and scurries down the stairs, trying not to sniffle - 

[Splender] - Crim? Is everything alright?

[Crim] - sniffling hard - Not knows, but no worries. Bye Tall Happy. - dashes toward the door - 

[Splender] - Crim!- He can taste the sadness coming from Crim and the confused emotions coming from Pinwheel upstairs and he's worried about what's going on

[Crim] - once outside he looks toward the castle, rubbing his face, still sniffling. He snorts, turning around and heading back toward the long bridge he came from - 

[Pinwheel] Once Crim is gone she starts feeling bad. She gathers the stuffing she's pulled out and uses it to block off under her bed before crawling under there herself and hiding herself away, the gem left right where Crim had put it-

[Alan] -Wandering around with their ring of materials in their mouth. They're poking things at random and scooting back if the texture is undesirable-

[Endrea] Is taking a break from the children and happens to spot him- Alan?

[Alan] -Looks up and chirps before scampering to Endrea- Ndd!

[Endrea] Laughs a little- I can't understand you with that ring in your mouth little one

[Alan] -Shifts weight to sit on their haunches and pop the ring out to their paws- Hi Endrea!

[Endrea] - Hello, are we having a fun day?

[Alan] Nope! Not fun... Nice? Not fun. -rests a paw on Endrea-

[Endrea] - Why isn't it fun?

[Alan] All confusing, confusing not fun. But can talk and walk today so it's nice. Looking around.

[Endrea] - I see, is there anything in particular you are confused about?

[Alan] -Flips materials on ring around a bit- All different feelings. Too much. Why different?

[Endrea] - Well it helps make things unique. Plus different things come from other things. Those really fuzzy swatches? Those come from sheep

[Alan] -Rubs the swatches and nods a bit- Sheep? Don't like the soft much, different, hard is better. -Swaps the swatches around to one of the rock swatches-

[Endrea] - Well those particular ones are from rocks, and they are part of what makes up a majority of the world

[Alan] Feels better. -Scoots closer to Endrea and plunks, only to yelp as they hit their own growth spurt- Am bigger now!

[Endrea] - Yes you are! Congratulations!

[Alan] -Sits up to look at themself, they have buds of another set of horns under their first, and they're longer.- I get even bigger soon?

[Endrea] - Quite possibly, should we go let your dad know?

[Alan] Ya! Dad will be happy! ... But can we sit for a bit longer? Is nice and calm here.

[Endrea] - Absolutely

[CN] Is just talking to Firebird about random things- And that's why the sun goes around us!

[Firebird] Oh really? What if I told you we go around the sun?

[Alan] -Lays beside Endrea, touching different things on the ring-

[CN] - Prove it

[Firebird] Can't. Not right now, at least. -Vague hand wave- But it does, trust me.

[CN] Gives firebird a critical eye- I think your lying

[Firebird] Not like you can prove it either. -Smug grin-

[CN] - The earth isn't moving but the sun is! It means the sun moves around us!

[Endrea] Is watching the NOTCH's with a bit of amusement-

[Firebird] How sure are you that the earth isn't moving? We're on it, CN. We're going at the same speed as it.

[Alan] -Bleps and rolls over-

[CN] Huffs and folds his arms- Because we'd feel it!

[Endrea] Nuzzles Alan's belly a little-

[Firebird] No we wouldn't!

[CN] - Uh huh!

[Alan] They're loud.

[Endrea] - They can be, but it's nothing harmful

[Alan] Annoys me. Ready to go now...

[Endrea] - Would you like me to carry you?

[Alan] Hmm.... Yeah. -Rolls to their paws-

[Endrea] Gets herself as low to the ground as possible-

[Alan] -Struggles a bit but manages to scramble up onto Endrea, they settle down once comfortable- Dad should still be sun bathing over by the bridge thing!

[Endrea] - Then we'll head that direction- She stands and begins walking

[Alan] -Looking around from Endrea's back as they walk-

[Alan] Thank you.

[Endrea] - You're very welcome

[Gambet] -Laying just at the start of the bridge, dozing softly-

[Endrea] Approaches cautiously- Gambet?

[Gambet] Hmmm? -Opens one eye to look at Endrea- ... Yessss?

[Endrea] - Your child wanted to return and it has a surprise for you

[Gambet] -Shifts his weight an sits up partially- Oh?

[Alan] I grew dad!! Am bigger now! -Rolls off Endrea's back and bounds to their father- Look! Look!

[Gambet] -Scoops Alan up and gives them a little spin- Oh that's wonderful!

[Gambet] Thank you for bringing it back, Endrea. -Small nod-

[Endrea] - You're welcome, I see it's been getting a fair amount of use out of it's ring too

[Gambet] Yes, Alan does play with it's ring often, usually when it's not in the mood to move around. I think it will be a long time before it's comfortable with so much different things going on.

[Alan] -Has snuggled themselves up under one of Gambet's arms-

[Endrea] - But they are working on it, and that's the important part. I remember how long it took for Ashe to get used to being able to see

[Gambet] My little trooper... Do you want to sunbathe with us? 

[Alan] -Blepping in comfort-

[Endrea] - I suppose I could spare some time for that, Ashe is old enough to watch his siblings


	324. Craft Stuff, The Analyser, Prince Interview

-Le time passes- [about a week] 

[Yaunfen] Is playing with a bunch of random items on a crafting table while Doc organizes the haul from the craft store. -

[Doc] Look at all this stuff.... it's amazing. - Xe's leafing through a small stack of scrapbooking papers with pretty designs.

[Deer] - It really is pretty, is it just fancy paper?

[Doc] Yeah. I don't know what it's for but I love it. And I found something amazing - Xe picks up several tiny vials and turns them in the light, making them sparkle. - I'm almost scared to open them.

[Deer] - Ooooh, that is so shiny

[Doc] And so tiny. They're not even whole pixels and don't have any depth but they look like jewels?

[Deer] - What is it called?

[Doc] I can't read them now, but I think it's called litter?

[Deer] - Litter? Hmmm, maybe we could ask Lie what it's for

[Doc] In the meantime it's shiny though. And look at these. - Xe holds out a bunch of paintbrushes - If I add water to the dye blobs I should be able to kinda draw with them.

[Deer] - That's so neat!

[Doc] I'm going to copy them and give some to Alexsezia. As much as she loves to paint with dye, I think she'll be thrilled. And I got this bottle of white sticky stuff, and some yarn that's different colors in one ball.

[Deer] - That's so cool!

[Yaunfen] Whoah! I made a thing! - Runs over to show them - It looks like a much less fancy command block - But I lost one of your skeletons and a scrap of something stone doing it... sorry mada...

[Deer] - You made that?

[Doc] It's okay... but what is it?

[Yaunfen] Yeah! With iron. But I don't know what it is...

[Deer] - Hmmm, it's seems more up your alley love

[Doc] Well drop it down kiddo, lets have a look. 

[Yaunfen] Places the block next to the table which is still piled up with random stuff. - So much shiny stuff!

[Deer] - Yes, Mada found a lot of new stuff while out with you, didn't they?

[Yaunfen] Uh huh! What's this? It smells nice. - Turns over a squared off tube with a bit of sting in one end.

[Doc] It's got a spot to put stuff in and get something out....?

[Deer] - I'm not sure...

[Doc] Looks over - Oh! It's a wax thing. I think you're supposed to burn it? I just grabbed it because of the smell. - It smells like nice apples and cinnamon.

[Deer] - You should make a copy and then we can try it

[Doc] Oh absolutely! But I'm rather intrigued by the mystery at hand...

[Deer] - Maybe it's a real world thing? Should we ask Lie over?

[Yaunfen] Yeah! Then we can show her this stuff too! 

[Doc] It is a pretty nice haul.

[Deer] Types into chat- Hey Lie? Could you come over?

[Lie] - Sure, just give me a couple of minutes

[Yaunfen] Is subtly wiggling the cork out of one of the sparkly bottles- 

[Doc] Thank you love.

[Lie] Arrives after a couple of minutes wearing looser clothes than usual- Hey, what did you need me for?

[Doc] Yaunfen made something odd and we're not sure what it is. Plus I got to go to a 'craft' store and picked up all this neat stuff. I don't know what all of it is either actually...

[Lie] - Ah, so explanation time, got it

[Yaunfen] Manages to get the cork off and spills sparkly rainbow glitter all over the table and Deerhearts pants - Fuck! I spilled the litter!

[Lie] Looks at the sparkly mess- You... Bought glitter?

[Deer] - Is that what it's called?

[Doc] Darn it...

[Yaunfen] Is trying to scoop it back into the little container but it's suprisingly resiliant once it's flat on something. 

[Doc] Is that bad? It's really pretty.

[Lie] - It tends to get everywhere and it's difficult to clean up...

[Doc] I can see that. 

[Yaunfen] Huffs at the glitter-

[Lie] - So what else did you buy Doc?

[Deer] Motions towards the table-

[Doc] Tries to help Yaunfen - Little stuff... - there's some glass beads, buttons on cards, a sack of feathers that have clearly been dyed garish colors, and a ball of skinny black string.

[Lie] Starts picking up some things- Well, this is a candle, and it looks like you picked up some scrapbooking paper

[Doc] I like this one - points to one with a marbled design. - whats scrapbooking?

[Lie] - An activity for people with way to much time and money. Basically putting a lot of photo's into books

[Doc] That's a decent idea. I do have a lot of screenshots. And the kan-dle?

[Lie] - You burn them

[Doc] I thought so! Hey... can I have a flower? Something really complicated. Just a copy though in case I wreck it.

[Lie] - A complicated flower? Ummm...

-After a moment she spawns a cold flower-

[Doc] Okay... lets just put it in here and see what happens. 

[Yaunfen] has given up on the glitter and glares at it a bit before turning to Deerheart- Mama! Your pants are all sparkly!

[Deer] Looks down and then laughs- I guess your right! And so are your hands!

[Yaunfen] Turns their hands around in the light, making little rainbows. - Litter is messy! But pretty. 

[Doc] Watches the block for a moment and then - Umm... well then. This is what came out. - Xe lays a rather normal looking white flower, a snowball and what's obviously a doily in front of Lie. - Xe points at the flat thing- what is that? It's weird.

[Lie] - A doily, it's meant to put on tables under vases and other decorative things, or stand alone... Did you just deconstruct my flower?

[Doc] I think so... Whatever this is, it looks like it's made to take things apart? 

[Yaunfen] Did I do good? 

[Doc] Yes. Congrats Yaunfen, this is really unusual.

[Lie] - Weird...

[Deer] - So are you having a comfy day Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Yeah, felt a little bloated earlier so I'm just wearing loose stuff today...

[Yaunfen] Is now looking for something else they can take apart. - Can we put more stuff in it? 

[Doc] Did you eat something with mushrooms in it? I understand they can be a bit gassy.

[Lie] - No... Not sure why I feel bloated, but I just do

[Deer] - Sure, we can put more stuff in, why don't you go find something to go in

[Yaunfen] Can we have more flowers Lie?

[Lie] - Sure- She spawns an oil flower, a love blossom, and a couple lightning berries

[Doc] Feeds them into the machine and waits fascinated before bringing the results back to her- The oil flower gave us a regular flower and a glob... it's like a really smelly slimeball? Think I'll put this in a bowl, it could make a mess otherwise. 

[Yaunfen] Let me help! -Imitating Doc's analytical tone- The love blossom gave us a flower and a... mada it's a heart! 

[Doc] Let me see that!

[Lie] Moves closer to look at it as well-

[Deer] - A heart?

[Doc] Squeezes it gently - Oh good. It's not actually a heart, it's soft. I think it might be red wool. Like a little pillow.

[Deer] - Yaunfen, do you want the plush heart?

[Yaunfen] Yes please! - They take it and give it a little squeeze. - What's in the last one? 

[Doc] Pulls the vine from the machine, and it releases the tiniest cloud that floats like a soap bubble towards the ceiling. - Hmmm... and there's this - Xe takes out a fuzzy little ball of statick.

[Lie] - Appropriate

[Yaunfen] bumps into one of the skeletons and it pops away- Fuck. Wait, can we put this in? 

[Doc] Maybe?

[Lie] - Let's see what happens

[Doc] Puts the bones in and watches it warily- It's doing something.

[Yaunfen] Walks over to Lie- Can I have a hug aunt Lie?

[Lie] - Absolutely- She holds her arms open to the dragon

[Yaunfen] Gives her a nice hug but also gets glitter on her- Sorry you don't feel good. You should get mada to fix you up all better!

[Lie] - There's no need for that, it will pass on it's own

[Doc] Lie? What's a Quagga?

[Yaunfen] If you're sure...

[Lie] - A quagga? I... I'm not sure...

[Doc] Then what is D.N.A.?

[Lie] - It's the building blocks for all life

[Doc] So it's an NPC model?

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Doc] Cradles the small golden sphere where she can see it. It has a small outline inside that looks vaguely horselike.

[Deer] - It doesn't look human

[Lie] - More like horse...

[Yaunfen] Is it an egg?

[Doc] I don't think so?

[Deer] - May I see it?

[Doc] Passes it gingerly to her. It's heavy and glassy.

[Deer] Frowns a little- It's missing something...

[Doc] Lie what can humans do with DNA?

[Lie] - Research... Cloning...

[Doc] What's cloning?

[Lie] - Recreating the original creature from their dna

[Yaunfen] Has climbed the stairs to get a better look at the tiny cloud- 

[Doc] That sounds like a big clue... hey... I wonder if... Oh, I'm dumb! Maybe it's like when I made my irl body from that bit of you and Cp? This is the seed? Sort of?

[Lie] - Yeah, kinda

[Doc] So it needs something else... but what? Just a container?

[Lie] - Something to cultivate it?

[Deer] - This just feels... Like it belongs on a different seed...

[Doc] Well the bones came from TLOT's seed.

[Lie] - So maybe theres more clues there?

[Yaunfen] Pokes the cloud with a stick and it starts to rain in a very small area - Hehe! Look at this!

[Doc] Snorts -That problem I can fix- Xe gets a bucket and puts it under the downpour-

[Deer] - This is quite the mystery...

[MA] -Poking around the castle, and peaks in on them, leaning on his usual staff- What's a mystery?

-There's the tinest rumble of thunder from the bitty cloud. 

[Doc] That's adorable, oh hey Ma!

[Yaunfen] Hi Alex!

[MA] -Moves to join them, eyeing the cloud with amusement- Did one of the clouds have a kid?

[Doc] Yaunfen made a block that takes things apart! It was part of one of Lie's flowers!

[MA] Oh really? Lie's flowers are sometimes made of clouds? How amazing! What else have you taken apart?

[Deer] - One of the fossils we found on TLOT's seed, it made this- She shows the DNA

[MA] Oh hey, DNA. Have you seen what it makes yet?

[Doc] Points to the doily, snowball and oily ball on the table- Just several flowers and a bunch of bones so far. And the item tag says it's a Quagga?

[MA] Quagga... Quagga... Not ringing a bell... Have you tried cultivating it?

[Deer] - Cultivating?

[Doc] That's a good word. What does it mean?

[MA] Not a clue.

[MA] I'm gonna guess you don't have a cultivator though.. Give me a second and I'll make you one. -He goes to the nearest crafting table and gets to work-

[Lie] Sits on the stairs-

[Yuanfen] Is watching fascinated-

[Ma] ... Shit. I don't have a water bucket. ... Can I use the one you've got under the cloud? -Steps back from the table-

[Deer] - Sure- She takes the bucket and hands it to MA

[MA] Thanks. -He resumes crafting and soon has a green tinted glass block looking thing held in his arms- Is there anywhere I can put this that it's penned in? I doubt it'll derp out, but sometimes It does and produces.. weird things.

[Doc] Do you need anything else? 

[MA] A milk bucket.

[Yaunfen] I have milk! Cookies too! 

[Doc] Derp out how? 

[MA] Just a milk bucket, but I bet cookies would work in a pinch too.

[Yaunfen] Gives the milk bucket and three cookies to Ma

[MA] Sometimes when it's cultivating it might spew things out and you have to destroy it to start again, or it explodes and releases a monster or a Failure Flower. Never know what you'll get though.

[Doc] That sounds dangerous... And fascinating... - Xe's getting that look again 

[Lie] Looks at Deer- We know that look

[Deer] - Yes we do

[MA] So, where can I put it?

[Doc] We'll just.... Let's take over one of the recovery rooms. No one is using the one by the blaze cage and we can easily make it bigger, 

[MA] Fair enough. I'll need the DNA too. -Starts toward said room-

[Deer] Follows with the DNA-

[MA] -Sets the block on the far side of the room from the door and pops the milk in before taking the DNA- Here's to it not exploding. -He puts it in too and a small embryo shape forms inside the cultivator-

[Doc] Has followed them in and is watching closely- so it was iron, water bucket, glass and...?- Xe's obviously making notes

[MA] Cactus. Uh... Green dye.

-The cultivator chugs away at it's task-

[Yaunfen] There's a little creature inside! 

[MA] Well, it's far enough along, I don't think we have to worry about it derping...

[MA] It's a baby.

[Lie] - This is so cool

[MA] I thought so the first time too.

-He's checking on the progress periodically-

[Deer] - I wonder what a quagga is?

[Doc] First time Ma? Is this a normal thing for you?   
[Yaunfen] We're gonna make a baby?! 

[MA] I found out on accident once, fuckin' around at a crafting table. We didn't have fossils or anything to use but we did have amber with little insects inside. NK handled turning it into DNA and I'd put it in. It was mostly Thorntails though. Got a few Lightfoot and one Redeye once. That was a fun time...

-Cultivator ceases it's chugging-

[Ma] Oh, It's done... Huh... Never seen it as one of these.... -He pulls a syringe with a tag on it that has something similar to a horse on it- Uhhhh....

[Deer] - What do we do with that?

[MA] I'm... Not completely sure. I'm used to it giving me eggs. Any ideas? -Turning syringe over in hands-

[Doc] I see a syringe and a tag with a horse, so... I say we click it on a horse.

[Lie] Sighs- I guess that means you want me to take it?

[MA] -Holds the syringe out to Lie- If you'd kindly.

[Doc] Only if I can go with. I want to see what it does! 

[Yaunfen] Me too!

[Lie] - Alright, I've got Beau up in your pen. I'll meet you at my place?- She takes the syringe and puts it in her inventory

[Doc] I may beat you there! Come on guys, lets go!

[Deer] Giggles- Are you coming MA?

[Lie] Heads for the pen-

[MA] Why not, I'm interested.

[Doc] Is as giddy as a child and races Yaunfen to the outside door- 

[Yaunfen] Shifts immediately and barrels ahead -

[Deer] Follows happily, making sure not to lose MA-

[Lie] Is already getting on Beau-

[MA] -Walks after them, humming the whole way-

[Yaunfen] Grabs Deerheart and puts her on hir back before prancing forward- Too slow mama!

[Doc] Makes an effort to just run as xe is-

[Deer] Laughs- Well this is a first!

[Lie] Heads for her place-

[Yaunfen] Corners really well and zooms under Lie's bridge while the others are falling behind-

[Lie] Is the next to show up because she was riding- You've gotten fast Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Happy giggle- 

[Doc] Shows up next - Yeah... you have gotten fast...

[MA] -The last to arrive- Everyone's gotta go fast I see.

[Doc] We're just excited by the thrill of discovery.

[Lie] - Let me go grab one of the horses from out back- In a couple minutes she's returned with a chestnut horse

[Yaunfen] Hi horsie!

[MA] Horses are so odd when you're used to dinosaurs.

[Deer] - I suppose they would be

[Doc] You must have a very interesting seed.

[MA] Faster than the Earthwalkers, but no strength. You don't know true power until you've destroyed a wall on one.... Same with the mammoths.....

[Lie] Pulls out the syringe and talks soothingly to the horses before poking it-

[CP] Is watching from the bridge of the house-

[Doc] Well we do have mammoths. They're pretty cool.

[MA] Flying with a Cloud Runner is the best though. When they're friendly.

[Deer] Turns her head towards the cage, her eyes narrowing a little-

[Doc] Is examining the horse curiously- 

[Yaunfen] Mama?

[Deer] -Hm? Yes?

[Yaunfen] Their flowy whiskers are twitching like little antenna and their eyes are super focused - I have an idea... for a block....

[Deer] - What is it?

[Yaunfen] You know how you get arrowheads from gravel sometimes?

[Deer] - Yes, of course

[Yaunfen] What if we had a sift-y thingie block? with metal bars at the top to get stuff out of blocks?

[Doc] Is listening now- That's clever...

[Deer] - Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Maybe we should talk to uncle TLOT about helping us with that and surprise Mada with it

[Yaunfen] Okay mama. - big smile- Is the horsie gonna have a baby?

[Deer] - I think so...

[MA] -Sits down on the ground and pulls a paper and quill out, sketching quietly-

-The horse starts getting a bit agitated-

[Lie] - Easy now

[Doc] Is watching the horse but sneaks a look at Ma's drawing too-

[Ma] -He's sketching the horse on the corner of the page. It's pretty accurate. Lie's making her way into the sketch too, since she's by the horse. There's some small lightfeet on other parts of the paper too. One big Redeye takes up the center of the page though.-

-Rather suddenly, there's a strange little horse next to the one Lie is holding-

[Lie] - Well then...

[Doc] Awww! It's so cute! 

[Yaunfen] It's tiny!

[Lie] - And definitely not a normal horse

[MA] That's so teeny.

[Doc] So a quagga is kind of a horse thing? And good drawing Ma! What the big dragon in the middle?

[MA] It's a Redeye. You have a skeleton of one in your castle.

[Yanfen] We made a baby horse!

[Lie] - I'll make a separate pen for these two so we can keep an eye on them

[Deer] - Yeah, we did

[Doc] Oh! I didn't recognize it with skin on it! Haha. Here let me have a look at it- 

[MA] Haha yeah, when you add skin and everything else, a lot of dinosaurs look different. -He lets Doc take a look at it, a bit of a flush on his cheeks. He's not used to people admiring his art.-

[Doc] Very nice! But we really should check on the little one, come on!

[Lie] Holds the parent horse in place, the quagga nervously moving around but staying close to it's parent-

[MA] -Pockets his stuff before getting up, using his staff to leverage himself.-

[Deer] - It's adorable Lie

[Doc] Examines them as Yaunfen creeps closer with Deerheart still on hir back. - It's Minecraft code but it's not native... it feels like mod code?

[Lie] - Well TLOT's seed is modded...

[Doc] Yeah but this isn't his seed. Though the fossil was from it.... hmm...

[Deer] - I feel like something is leaking from the cage...

[Doc] Is it bad?

[Deer] - No, just... Feel a little weird

[MA] More and more things from TLOT's seed are so similar to mine...

[Doc] Well if it means we have a sort of expert, then what you know may prove very valuable.

[Lie] - Well, I'm going to put mom and baby away for now

[Doc] Looks around and then waves to Cp-

[Yaunfen] Looks where they're looking- Hi big fire!

[CP] - Fuck off

[Lie] Leads the horse and quagga off-

[MA] I believe the King actually survived whatever happened on our seed... You'd get a kick out of the big guy I bet.... -Fond sigh-

[Doc] As in; I'd think he was cool looking? Or he's actually a good conversationalist?

[MA] Cool looking. He was sort of a prick usually. He tried to kill Mix once so I couldn't let him near her anymore. Dick.

[Doc] Why did he try to kill her? Did she just get in his way or offend him or something?

[MA] Kind of both? I guess now that I think about it... The Redeyes must have known Mix was... used to be? Stev. I guess Stev must have been close friends with the Redeyes. The King wasn't having any of that himself, though.

[Doc] I guess he just doesn't like non-dinos? Wait, how did Stev charm them?

[MA] No, no... He tolerated us if we kept our distance....

[Ma] No clue. Stev was before I was made. I didn't know about him until this server.

[MA] I should ask, though.

[Doc] I should probably talk to Stev anyway. So what's new with your group?

[MA] Uhhh.... I think they were going to put Prince together? They came by for his bits, didn't see them after, I finished practicing and went to sleep... Mix has been pretty moody too.

[Doc] Oh dear, maybe I need to check on Mix... I know she has that crystal thing... and who's Prince?

[MA] Our Notch.

[Doc] They're reassembling a NOTCH?!?

[Deerheart] Little indrawn breath- 

[Yaunfen] Good NOTCH like Buff? I hope?!

[MA] -A bit startled look- ....Ssssssuuurrrreeeee?

[Doc] Is already typing in the chat- Mix?! Are you okay?! Forget it, I'm coming over anyway! What's this about rebuilding a NOTCH?!

[Mix] -In chat- You're really late to the party, Doc. That was a bit ago. And yes, I'm fine? What's the worry about?

[Yaunfen] Little whimper. 

[Doc] Please take Deerheart home sweetie. Stay inside. 

[Yaunfen] Yes mada... be safe please...

[Doc] chat- Nobody told me!

[Mix] -In chat- Oh! Okay, I can see the worry. It's fine, but you can still come over if you want?

[MA] Sorry about not telling you? I didn't think it was a big deal.

[Doc] It's a NOTCH, they can be dangerous and several of the brines are terrified of them. I don't want them just popping in without supervision.

[Yaunfen] Is already trotting back to the castle with Deerheart-

[MA] I can't think of being scared of a blind man... But hey, fears are odd.

[Doc] Is kind of dragging Ma along- I'm still suspicious.

[MA] Understandable, in your case. But I bet everything is fine. -Being dragged and partially walking-

[Doc] I want to meet them at least and you said Mix was behaving strangely- Some Testificates stop to watch as they pass the village

[MA] -Glances at the testificates as they pass by- She's mostly a grumpy grump.

[Doc] I wonder why... 

[Celine] Does a tight circle around them as they get closer to Mb's house- Whatcha doing?

[Doc] Hey Celine, just going visiting.

[Ma] Wanna come with? Not a clue. Maybe someone pissed her off.

[Celine] Master is napping, so okay. - Flaps along.

[Doc] We might have to get wet... 

[Celine] Water is okay.

[MA] You're water resistant just Like Mix's, aren't ya?

[Celine] Yah! Can't swim good though. 

[Doc] Well you're not really built for it.

[MA] Tape some fins to yourself and you'd be real good. God, those were fun days.

[Celine] What's tape? 

[Doc] Chuckles and holds up an arm like a falconer - 

[Celine] tries to land on hir and ends up upside down and hanging. 

[Doc] Almost tips over- Do you sleep hanging down kiddo? 

[Celine] Sometimes!

-The gym comes into view and they skirt around it- 

[Doc] She really did build far out didn't she?

[MA] My house is right here. -Gestures at a sand dune as they pass by.-

[Doc] Ah, just doing a small build since you get around a lot? Or is it one of those underground base things with just a bit on the top?

[MA] Underground. The Library is the biggest part, mainly because it reminds me of home. But otherwise it's pretty small.

[Doc] Ah, okay. Always good to have lots of books. 

[Celine] Master is teaching me to read! 

[Doc] I was going to ask, and offer if he wasn't.

[MA] And there's her tree and horses. And the Lightfoot napping spot.

-Lightfeet snoozing... all over.-

[Doc] Lots of lightfeet...

[Celine] Are they fluffy headed dragons?

[MA] Roughlyy.... yeah.

[Doc] Gets to the shore - Shall we just jump?

[Celine] We go down there???

[MA] Yeah, best to get it over with -Stows his staff and eyes the water a bit-

[Doc] Okay. - Xe lets Celine down- You don't have too if you don't want too. 

[Celine] I can do it! 

[Doc] Hops off the edge and just sinks- 

[Celine] Flaps up in the air a bit and then dives straight down with her head tucked like a fishing seabird - 

[Doc] Opens the gate for her and Ma both-

[MA] -Dives in and swims to Doc-

-Then proceeds to plop onto the ground inside the entrance-

[Celine] Bounces around shaking out her wings- cold water!

[MA] The stairs going down are warm, Kiddo. -He's scooting over to them himself, yanking one fire shard up to his chest-

[Doc] Shakes hirself off a bit and turns up hir glitch to get warm - 

[Celine] Flops on the steps with her wings spread and dries out- 

[Doc] calls out a bit - Mix?

-Cluck cluck-

[Celine] Chicken? -

[Benny] -Staring up at them from the bottom of the stairs. He's got the door propped open with his body-

[MA] It's the creepy bird. -Suspicious squint at Benny-

[Benny] -Beady eyed stare back-

[Celine] Butt wiggle and her spiky tail thumps against the wall-

[Doc] He is a bit intense....

[Benny] -Cluck cluck. Leans back into the house and the door shuts-

[Celine] Rude.

[Doc] Knocks on the door-

[NK] Come in!

[Doc] Squeaks the door open, xe's foot shuffling in case Benny is there to be tripped over. 

[Celine] Scuttles in, looking around-

-The first room just has NK laying on his side with Stev curled up to him on the patch of floor with blankets everywhere. They didn't bother with a bed. Benny is currently trying to nest himself between them-

[Doc] Aww, did we wake you? I'm sorry. And if you guys need beds I can make you some easy....

[Celine] I wanna play with the birdie!

[NK] We don't need one, it's fine Doctor. And if you touch the bird you'll annoy Mix. She's downstairs if that's who you're looking for.

-bzzzz. - 

[Doc] Notes the noise with a small smile- Ah, understood. - Xe starts heading that way-

[Celine] Awww....

[Ma] - squints at them before following Doc-

[Doc] Is just looking around- Mix?

-The library is empty but the garden in the next is full of motion and cursing -

[Mix] Huh-- yessss Doc? 

[Celine] Bounces over to her-HIIIII!

[Doc]Mix? What are you doing?

[Mix] I had an idea based on the durability of a new set of shards! Trying to make armor. What are you doing?  
-small bang as she hits a plate of dark crystal with an axe, watching the reaction. - 

[Doc] Checking on you. What's the story on this NOTCH? Who's is he?

[Celine] Oooh pretty!

[Mix] Prince? Brother figure for me, I'm glad he's back. He's resting in the next room right now... You like it kiddo? I can make you some if you want? 

[Doc] I need to know what he's capable of, and I presume you're taking responsibility for him?

[Celine] Can I have a little shiny?

[Mix] A little shiny for you. - she awkwardly smooths a piece off and hands it to Celine - He fights a lot, but the energy here is different so he might not. And no, I'm making Stev be responsible for him. 

[Doc] Can Stev control him somehow? He's just human isn't he? 

[Celine] Takes the piece in her wing claws and turns it over and over- So pretty! Thank you mis Mix!

[Mix] He got along better than I did with him. I can calm him down, but Stev can keep him calm. I'm glad you like it! It's really tough! So you can drop it lots of times and not worry! 

[MA] You and your building. 

[Mix] Powers.. Uhhhh.... lightning, magic too. I'm not fully sure if he can see here or not. He could sort of... Kind of see? But he bumps things a lot. 

[Doc] Does he... need repairs?

[Celine] Goes to peek in the room Prince is in-

[Mix & MA, in unison - He's always been blind.

-Prince is in a small hammock looking thing in a corner. The swoosher is nearby for ease. Its hard to tell if he's asleep. - 

[Celine] Sneaky sneak-

[Doc] Oh.... okay, and the magic?

[Prince] - shifts his weight in the hammock, getting a slight swing going -

[MA] Like mine. All seed exclusive abilities and stuff, and some other nonsense.

[Mix] Basically. 

[Doc] Hmmm

[Celine] Lifts hir head up to sniff the lowest part of the hammock and accidently makes a tear in it with the unicorn-like horn on her brow, She jumps at the ripping noise and pokes Prince in the butt cheek with it-

[Prince]... This is not the weirdest way to wake up. -He manages to hook the swoosher and waves it around to try and shoo away the tiny creature - 

[Celine] Yipes and skitters- No hit!

[Doc] Rushes in because of the noise- What the nether?

[Prince] Then don't poke me in the ass! -waves swisher more as he swings himself into a sitting position in the hammock - 

[Celine] Scurries over to Doc and sticks her tongue out at Prince- PPPPTH! Meanie!

[Doc] Umm?

[Prince] Bah. I've barely begun to be mean. - He feels the hammock, searching for the rip while staring straight ahead. Toward the new arrivals. -

[MA] The kid poked him apparently. 

[Doc] I'm sure it wasn't intentional. And since you presumably can't see her, she's a young dragon with a rather prominent horn on her snout.

[Prince] Oh boy, company! - frown, he's found the rip and is rubbing his fingers over its surface. - A horn on its nose, huh? 

[Doc] Her nose. 

[Celine] Scrambles up on Doc's back and peeks over hir shoulder- 

[Doc] Oooch, careful with the claws sweetie.

[Celine] Sorry.... 

[Doc] I take it you're Prince? I'm Doc. Head admin.

[Prince] The dragon has an identity? Interesting. -He smooths his fingers over the rip in the hammock and the material stitches itself back together- Pleased to meet you, Doc. To what do I owe this visit?

[Celine] of course I have an idemniyty! I'm Celine! 

[Doc] Well as I said I'm the head admin, and I'm at least somewhat responsible for the safety of everyone here. Consider it an interview. Tell me about yourself and I'll field any questions you might have. 

[Prince] I'm old, grumpy and blind, as Mix says. I'm still very confused on what exactly has happened for me to be alive and in one piece again....

[Doc] Chuckles- well at least that's honest. We have several grumpy Herobrines so as long as your not prone to picking fights that should be okay. As for old, the server is set for respawn as default so it's not a bad place for old peeps either. And I'm not sure what happened either. Usually if someone is being brought back to life it was my project and or idea! 

[Celine] Is he gonna get goggles like Ashe? 

[Doc] If he wants them, I suppose? 

[Prince] Oh no, being brought back to life isn't uncommon... It's actually quite normal. We have something quite similar to the.. respawn design. It's just.. I should not have had enough parts for it to work, is all. -His hand unconsciously comes up to touch the gold ingot in his chest- What are goggles?

[Doc] They're little panes of glass you wear over your eyes that correct vision errors. I've actually had quite a bit of experience fixing this stuff. It's sort of a rendering issue. Like a local chunk error. You can touch because you're actually here, unlike a player using an avatar, but the world isn't loading properly for you. Ashe has goggles specifically because he can fly and they protect his eyes, but glasses are more normal for people. They have bits that curve over your ears instead of a strap that goes around your head. As for the parts...? I don't know. 

[Prince] So.. fancy glasses for active people, essentially? I suppose if they keep them on your face... It will help me see? I am.. Interested, I guess.

[Mix] -Looming in the door and totally didn't spook Prince into being compliant, nope.-

[Doc] Do you mind if I do a quick scan and get back to you? - Xe pulls out hir command block-

[Prince] A Scan? I.. Don't think so. What do you need me to do?

[Doc] You'd just put your hand on my computer so I can look at your code and see what you need.

[Celine] Sniffs the command block- Blinky block!

[Prince] -Slightly blunt expression toward Doc-

[Doc] If you don't want me too it's fine. I'm just offering.

[Prince] -Thoughtful look, head tilting toward door and looming Mix- ... I don't have a problem with it, I guess. Where do I put my hand?

[Doc] Plunks the block down in front of him, the edge is just touching the toes of one foot. - Just reach straight down

[Prince] -Puts one hand on the block, it's not quite centered, but it'll do.- That good?

[Doc] That will do just fine- xe pulls up the display and there's a bit of whirring as xe finds the ocular files and makes a copy of the relevant material- Perfect. Could you come and visit me, say tomorrow afternoon? All your housemates know where I live.

[Prince] Sure... ... -furrows brow a bit before sighing- And would you happen to know what that glowing is? It's really been annoying me. -He's staring off at a wall, up toward the ceiling.- I can probably check it out then too... -Voice trails off-

[Doc] What can you see that glows usually?

[Prince] Magic. I'm more acquainted with my seeds,-He gestures toward Mix- But there's a particularly bright spot of it up there....

[Doc] Is it moving around?

[Mb] in chat- WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DRAGON?!?!??

[Doc] Whoops!

[Doc] typing- I have her Mb, she's okay. 

[Mb] WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE HER?! BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!!!

[Doc] Sheesh.... it's been nice meeting you Prince, but I gotta go. The kids dad is having a fit because she wandered off.

[Prince] See you later then, Doc. 

[Mix] - ceases her looming in the doorway so they can go -


	325. Giant Garden, Fresh Candy Seed

[Doc] Is walking with Sweet Alex and Yaunfen. They're carrying a small potted plant and looking for Hg's house. [Currently passing through Lie's yard]

[Lie] Is in her greenhouse picking some vanilla-

[Yaunfen] Sneaks over and squeaks behind Lie-

[Sweet Alex] Giggles-

[Lie] Jumps a little- Oh! Hey Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Hi Lie! We're going visiting, you wanna come?

[Lie] - Where you going?

[Doc] We were going to vist Hg. Do you want to walk with us?

[Lie] - Sure- She picks the last couple of pods and steps out

[Doc] I smell vanilla. 

[Yaunfen] Smells good!

[Sweet Alex] Hello Lie.

[Lie] - Yeah, it was time to harvest again, hey Sweet Alex

[Doc] Is walking along with the others following. - So hows the Quagga?

[Lie] - Doing well, nervous little thing though. I don't think it will be rideable

[Yaunfen] Is it still small?

[Lie] - For now

[Sweet Alex] I heard it was adorable.

[Lie] - You can look at it when we come back, he's behind the sheep pen

[Doc] Glances over at the bathhouse and Francis and Baconn are stealing a kiss behind it-

[Sweet Alex] Absolutely!

[Lie] Notes where Doc is looking- Yeah, I still need to build a barracks for them...

[Doc] Little laugh- So how are Blake and the unhelpful blazes? 

[Sweet Alex] That sounds like a band name!

[Lie] - Blake is starting to chase CP again...

[Doc] He must really want dat ass. 

[Yaunfen] snickers-

[Lie] - It's very annoying

[Doc] Do I need to hook him up with someone too?

[Sweet Alex] How is Cn's tutoring going?

[Lie] - I don't think that will help And CN's been doing well, Firebirds been able to teach him a lot

[Sweet Alex] I heard about Eliza. 

[Doc] Grins- She seemed happy with my match-making at least.

[Lie] - And yet another thing for CP to grumble about, he's holding off on giving the generals their human forms until Eliza actually decides if she wants Chester to be her mate or not

[Sweet Alex] What's your opinion on it? Doc said he seemed like a funny little thing.

[Doc] Adorably embarassed...

[Lie] - Oh he absolutely is, and smitten

[Yaunfen] Prancing happliy - Love is awesome.

[Doc] Truly.

[Sweet Alex] So hows 'big fire?'

[Lie] - Grumpy, as usual

[Doc] He wouldn't be Cp without the grump. At least he has less to worry about now.

[Lie] - Very much so

[HG] -is siting on one of the jack o' lanterns along the path to his house-

[Yaunfen] Trots over - Hg! I'm an adult now. - looks super proud

[Doc] Yes you are. Hello Hg.

[HG] -jumps a little because he did not see them- oh hey what brings you guys out here?

[Doc] We hadn't visited in a while and I have something new to share too. - holds up the plant, it's covered with lavender flowers and emiting a calming floral scent.

[HG] can I water it? it is very pretty.

[Lie] Can see HG's plants in the distance-

[Doc] Yes, that's why I brought it. It could use a boost. I brought it in a long time ago and I think it wasn't getting enough light.

[HG] -waters the plant. from where the are they can see a giant pumpkin-

[Yaunfen] Wow! That's a huge pumpkin!

[Sweet Alex] My goodness... is it a wool sculpture HG? 

[Doc] Is holding the plant and nearly loses hir balance as it tries to explode out of the pot and the fragrance triples in strength.

[Lie] - Mmm, lavender

[HG] what the pumpkin no it's just a really big full pumpkin I have been watering it a lot I have a few giant version of a few other plants I have

[Doc] Can you show us your... experiments? If you don't mind.

[HG] I don't mind come -starts walking back to his house-

[Yaunfen] Follows daintily - 

[Doc] It's weird you being the big one kiddo...

[Yaunfen] Hehe.

[HG] -as soon as they make it to the bridge the all the giant plants can be seen there isn't just the pumkin but giant versions of water melon, wheat, carrots, potatoes, cactus, and along the one of the part of the river giant sugar cane.-

[Lie] - Whoa...

[HG] this happens sometimes when I don't pick the stuff for a while it causes them to mix with other next to it which haven't been picked either making them bigger

[Sweet Alex] Does this change your intent any Doc? 

[Doc] Is dumbstruck - Maybe?

[Yaunfen] It's like we shrank!

[Lie] - This is a little over the top...

[HG] It not to bad you just need to hit one of the block and the whole thing will pop into how man blocks it was

[Lie] - That's still a lot of food...

[HG] that's why I offer food to anyone who wants it I give a lot to ohana

[Yaunfen] Is bouncing around - You could live in this pumpkin! It's so cool!

[Sweet Alex] Anytime you want to trade you can come visit me Hg.

[HG] I could if I wouldn't turn into a bunch of pumpkins the moment I tried to make a door. thank you I will.

[Yaunfen] But the face is a hole! - Xe sticks hir snout in one of the eye holes and giggles-

[Lie] - Maybe your Mada can make you a playhouse made of wool

-inside the pumpkin is a lot of pumpkin seed and guts-

[Yaunfen] I think I like my seeds pumpkins better. They're chocolatey.

[Doc] They're incredibly messy too. Hehe.

[HG] with what I do messy is normal for me

[Doc] I might have one if you want to try and grow them- fiddles around in hir inventory.

[HG] giant messy chocolate pumpkins sounds like what they will become after awhile

[Lie] - I'll be sure to stay away from them

[HG] -points to the islands with bridges running across them in the sky- I most likely will build it a new island I have been building them so I don't take up huge amounts of space

[Yaunfen] That would be delicious!

[Lie] - You really have put a lot of work into this

[Sweet Alex] Those are some lovely looking trees Hg. 

[Doc] Here, I have two of them- Hands over the chocolate pumpkins and one accidently places in the grass. It's made of hard chocolate and the top is open and oozing an eggy looking sugar cream like a cadbury egg- You can just swat it up normally.

[HG] I try my best to take care of all these plants since I love working with them. thank you sweet alex -takes the one doc handed him and collect the one that got placed-

[Lie] - Just don't over work yourself, if you need help all you have to do is ask

[HG] thank you but I tend to not over work but if I need help I will ask though -some flitters land in HG's hair-

[Sweet Alex] I would love to help. And Doc had a question for you...

[Doc] Coughs - Because Sweet Alex has some strange effects when she hugs people, I was wondering what would happen if she hugged one of your trees...

[HG] go right ahead you can pick which kind of tree you want to try hugging

[Doc] We were thinking it was more likely to have an effect on one you've really been babying Hg.

[HG] in that case there is one I have been watering a lot and it grew really big for the kind of tree it is -he points a very large dark oak tree near the back of the garden on the hill it is near a bench that is just on barely on the other side of the hill-

[Sweet Alex] Do you mind if I....?

[HG] no go right ahead it got a lot of water because it's right next to the bench I like to rest at

[Doc] Work your magick. 

[Yaunfen] Alex is gonna do magick?! - watches

[Sweet Alex] Goes over to the tree and puts her hands on it, communing a bit and smiling.

[Lie] Finds a spot to sit-

[HG] -watches the tree-

[Sweet Alex] Give the tree a huge hug and there's a very organic groaning noise as the trunk itself expands suddenly and it sprouts a ton more leaves, almost like she squeezed them out of it. When she lets go there's a distinct Alex-shaped divot where she hugged it and the wood swelled outwards around her silhouette. 

[Yaunfen] NEAT!!!

[Lie] - Ooookay...

[HG] you made it even bigger and it grew around you that's super cool.

[Sweet Alex] Pats the trunk- It's a really nice tree. 

[Doc] And now a really unique tree too...

[HG] well that tree is going no where but will keep growing here

[Lie] Pulls out an apple to eat-

[Yaunfen] Suddenly interested. 

[Doc] Wrong kind of apple. You want one kiddo? 

[Yaunfen] Yes please! 

[Doc] Takes out a candied apple and they nom it gently out of hir hand- I should really... hmmmm... Since we already have several consoles.... Is Cp done with that seed he's been training Stevie on yet? I have an idea. Anybody else want a candied apple? I have several of them. 

[Lie] - You'd have to ask him, and I'm fine with this one

[HG] could I have one doc?

[Doc] Sure! Xe passes it over to him by the stick so it doesn't get his fingers sticky. 

[Sweet Alex] I'm not hungry, but they are pretty apples.

[HG] -tries it- it's sweeter then a normal apple

[Doc] Yeah, it's got a really sugary glaze. That's why it's shiny.

[HG] it's very good

[Doc] Lie I need to ask Cp something, but Hg, I think you might be interested in the result either way. Do you want to walk back to Lie's house with us? You can always crash with me if it gets too late.

[HG] sure i'll come

[Lie] Stands up- Let's go then

[Doc] Come on, I'll give you a ride, it'll be faster. 

[Yaunfen] But mada...

[Doc] Shifts and gives them a little smootch on the forehead. - Just shift into your small shape and you can ride too. 

[Yaunfen] Okay!

[Doc] Hunkers a little.

[Lie] Climbs onto Doc-

[HG] -climbs on as well-

[Sweet Alex] Hops up and reaches back to help Yaunfen- 

[Doc] Waits for them to be settled and zooms off just over the ground-

[CP] Is up in his pouting tree working on the coding-

[Doc] Skids to a stop in the yard and Yaunfen scrambles partway up hir neck to hug hir. Their humanoid form is more adultlike and they're still a bit awkward with it. 

[Sweet Alex] Notices Cp - Hello up there!

[CP] Flips them off-

[Sweet Alex] Not nice! 

[Doc] Come on Cp, why so grouchy? It's a lovely day.

[CP] - Fuck off I'm busy

[Lie] - Oh CP...

[HG] -is watching what is happening-

[Doc] I just have a question, are you done with the seed you were training Stevie on?

[CP] - For now

[Doc] Mind if I use it?

[CP] - Sure, whatever

[Doc] Great! Thanks! You can resume whatever you were doing, we'll fuck off now. - Starts heading for the cage and motions for them to follow

[Lie] Follows them-

[HG] -follows doc-

[Doc] Shifts but indicates that Yaunfen should stay small. They head down into the cage and file up to the bank of consoles- We're getting quite a collection aren't we?

[HG] that's a lot

[Lie] - Yeah, we should probablt label them eventually... CP said that Liz and some of the others accidentally entered the one he and Stevie were on while trying to get into TLOT's

[Doc] Well I can take care of that easily. - They pull some signs out of the creative and give them simple names except the practice one. Doc peeks in quickly to make extra sure they're labeled correctly and parks hir command block next to the practice seed before throwing down a redstone wire and typing furiously-

[Yaunfen] What are you doing mada?

[Doc] Making something fun!

[Lie] - Watches curiously, wondering what Doc's going to do now-

-The offensive pod above shifts around to get a better read on everyone in the cage-

[HG] -doesn't understand the red stone so decided to just check how full his water pails are and since they are both almost empty starts to fill them up-

[Doc] There's, it's downloading.... -

-There's a little ping- 

[Doc] Done! Lie? would you like to take a look? I think the cold may be more palatable now, if it hasn't been entirely eliminated.

[Lie] - Uh, sure- She creates an opening and looks through

-The icy landscape has been entirely transformed, the remaining trees are 'leaved' with minty green ice cream and the caky forest floor is covered with drifts of white icing.

[Doc] How does it look?

[Lie] - Like Yaunfen's never going to want to leave

[Doc] Now I can harvest foodstuffs for them without going off server. I know it makes Deerheart worry. 

[Yaunfen] Not leave? How come? - They peek in as well and crow with delight, shifting to their dragon shape and jumping out into the sugary landscape. 

[Doc] Come on Hg, Alex, lets have a look-

[Lie] Steps through and looks at everything-

[HG] -goes though and sees the plants and is now trying to decide which plant to see first looking back and forth really fast-

[Yaunfen] Chomps a big bite out of a tree. It's obviously chocolate and gives with a giant crunch. 

[Doc] it's a bit cutesy but I love this texture pack

[Lie] She's considering picking some lollipops-

[Doc] Well, both of you are free to pick or water whatever you want. I'm grabbing cake blocks. - grins and starts swatting up what would normally be dirt blocks, but are now crumbly cake with white icing that breaks away into 'snow' balls of powdered sugar. 

[Lie] - I shouldn't take too much, I have barely any room in my trunks

[HG] -start picking plants to plant them later-

[Yaunfen] Hey mada? I found colored glass?

[Doc] Walks over- Let me see. - Xe gives them a sniff. -it's not glass, it's some kinda frozen stuff that smells fruity? Lie, you're my irl expert, can you look at this?

[Lie] - Sure- She sniffs it and pokes it a bit- Hmmm

[Doc] Gives it a swat- OW! I think I need a tool for this one...

[HG] -runs pass them really fast only stopping at plants-

[Lie] - But which tool?

[Doc] A pick would probably do.

[Yaunfen] Scrabbles claws on one block and the smell is a bit stronger.

[Doc] I know better then to put my tongue on a big block of ice but that does smell interesting. 

[Lie] - I think I vaguely remember something like this

[Doc] I'll just make a quick pick axe, what's on your mind lie?

[Lie] - Well, it was a summer treat that went by several different names. Basically flavored ice in a plastic tube

[Doc] How odd. - Xe brandishes the new pick. It's handle has blue on blue stripes like a paper soda straw and the pick part looks like an iced pink cookie in a crescent shape. 

[Yaunfen] Leans over casually with an open mouth to take a bite of the tool. 

[Doc] Laughs- noooo you can have it when I'm done. 

[Yaunfen] Tiniest of pouts- 

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[Doc] taps up the ice block and the first one gives a bright red snow cone. 

[Yaunfen] What is it?

[Lie] - A snow cone?

[Doc] pokes it- it's a type of ice right? - Xe taps some more blocks away, going deeper- they get a blue cone and an orange one, but Xe stops suddenly as a lower layer one breaks away to reveal a gummy fish- I guess some of them have drops that were stuff frozen into them? 

[Lie] - Well Stevie did freeze a lake...

[Doc] Keeps picking away as Yuanfen snags a snow cone. 

[HG] -tries to run over the rest of the ice to look at more plants and ends up slipping in the most cartoon way possible with his legs up and hitting his back he is fine but his is now laying on the ice-

[Yaunfen] Reaches over to grab Hg's shirt and set him upright before spitting a little - you're dirty! Shame! 

[Doc] Well he is a gardener...

[HG] -HG seems a little bit sad at how yaunfen had call him dirty- I do work a lot in the dirt

[Lie] - It's alright HG, xe didn't mean anything bad by it. Xe is still pretty young

[HG] -it helps him feel better- I got some saplings from the trees

[Lie] - Good, I know we have a few at spawn, but we could always use more

[Doc] Sorry Hg, it's just not fun to grab something in your mouth that's grubby. I should know for all the times I've had to grab BEN...

[Lie] Small snicker-

[Yaunfen] I still like you Hg. 

[HG] -offers yaunfen one of the saplings to get the taste of dirt out of there mouth-

[Yaunfen] Noms it happily- nk you

[Doc] Taps out another block and scrambles a little to grab the drop- oh thats neat! - Xe holds it up a bit triumphantly. It's a massive curved fang. 

[Lie] - Odd...

[HG] your welcome yaunfen and what is that?

[Doc] It doesn't look fresh... It's super heavy, like stone...

[Lie] - Like the fossils in the lab?

[Doc] you know... I left some bread in the fridge in the bunker accidentally and when we came back later it was hard as a rock, that's what this reminds me of. 

[Lie] - I think this might be a bit different

[Doc] I wonder what I'd get if I put this in that anal-lizer? 

[HG] -is trying to see if he can get any of this worlds dirt blocks because it would be better for the plants he is getting from here-

[Lie] - Analyzer Doc, analyzer

[Doc] That's what I said? 

[Yaunfen] What are you doing Hg? 

[Lie] Just sighs-

[HG] I figure the plants I get from here would like this kind of dirt more so I am trying to collect so dirt from this world

[Yaunfen] it's not dirt! It's cake! But I can help. - They dig at the ground with their front paws and the cake blocks pop around everywhere. 

[Lie] - Maybe we should consider heading back?

[Doc] Is admiring the tooth- okay. 

[HG] -collects the cake- thank you for helping but it seems to be this worlds equivalent to dirt so I figured the island I make for this plants would like it better

[Lie] Creates a new opening-

[Yaunfen] Yep! Mada can we come back and play soon? 

[Doc] Sure! - they pass the tool to Yuanfen, who takes a bite of it. - this seed can just be open for anyone who wants to harvest stuff. It's set for no structures and no Testificates. 

[Lie] Steps through back into the cage-

[HG] -goes though the opening to the cage-

[Doc] Me and Yaunfen are headed home, I'll let you guys know if I come up with anything interesting. I still need to make some glasses for Mixs NOTCH Prince.

[Lie] - Alright, see you around Doc

[HG] bye doc

[CP] Is checking on his generals and is floating through all of Eliza's webs to reach her-

[Chester] Sees him first and skitters as fast as he can to Eliza- There's a guy- huff huff - floating!- huff huff wheeze - Bright eyes!

[Eliza] - Oh, the Master is here?- She heads towards where CP is

[Chester] Catches his breath and runs after her-

[Eliza] - Master, hello

[CP] - Eliza, I just wanted to go over a last few things with you over the other forms, in case there was something you did want altered

[Chester] Is going too fast and bumps into one of her back legs - sorry! - He skitters up under her and peers up at Cp from between her front legs-

[CP] Raises a brow at Chester- Eliza?

[Eliza] - My apologies master, this is Chester, the Doctor brought him here

[CP] - Oh joy

[Chester] Uh... Chester at your service... sir! Ready and willing to serve you master!

[CP] - So long as you obey my orders or my wife's, then I doubt we'll have any trouble

[Chester] Okay! - He snugs against one of Eliza's legs for comfort, he's a more then a little scared.

[Eliza] - Don't worry Chester, the Matter actually is nice

[CP] - Eliza...

[Eliza] - Oh hush, I remember how concerned you were over your mate before you even knew you wanted her

[Chester] O-okay. I can be helpful sir. I'm not much good at sewing, but I can clean!

[CP] - Why would sewing... Oh, Eliza's ability. I assure you, it isn't necessary that you know that

[Chester] I think I'd be good at babysitting too. I like kids.

[CP] - There's a long line of babysitters here

[Eliza] - Not enough if they were to be mine

[CP] - Your considering another mate?

[Eliza] - Perhaps

[Chester] Oh... well... wait... -hopeful- really?!

[Eliza] Small smile-

[CP] - Then make your decision quickly, I'll hold off on applying the other forms until there is one for your mate as well, if you decide on one quickly

[Chester] Practically vibrating with hope, it's making a tiny noise almost like a purr-

[CP] - By the way Eliza, have you figured out what the rest of your spiders want?

[Eliza] - Most of them sir

[CP] - Good

[CP] - I need to go check on the other generals

[Eliza] - Yes sir, I will check in with you later


	326. Sammn and Crim, Sabretooth, Gratuitus Sex Scene, Lie is Ill

-later that evening- Sammn is walking quickly through the trees, covered in mud, coal dust and who knows what else. She seems distracted, looking under the edges of low branches and other dark places. Behind her, something scuttles in the dark, clicking softly. Spinning around, she scans the area. Off to one side, a small shadow darts by, followed by a longer version. Creeping forward, she draws her knife.

A small spider scuttles out of the dark. It seems distressed, trying to look everywhere around it franticly. Sighing, she lowers her knife, instead reading a spell to dispatch the small mob. Just as she stands, a long shape darts out of the shadows, tackling the spider. Together, they roll toward her. One loud crunch later, the spider disappears in a puff, leaving a small eyeball and a familiar red dragon on the ground.

[Sammn] - Crim?

[Crim] - jumps up, growling before he spies her - Oh! Hi hi... sorry. Not means to scares.

[Sammn] - walks over toward the dragon - You didn't scare, but why are you out so late?

[Crim] - does a full body shake, then looks around. Seeing the spider eye, he snatches it up, swallowing it in a single bite - I hunts for many leg eyes. Need for my bite.

[Sammn] - slightly put off by his eating the eyeball - Alright, I'll give you that. But this area is quite a distance from the castle, village and well, everything. Why are you out here?

[Crim] - frowns and rubs his front paws together - I was upset at Pinwheels.

[Sammn] - crouches down to be at eye level with him - Pinwheel? I thought you two were friends, at least that's what the others have been saying.

[Crim] - sits and mopes, clearly not happy - Crim thought we were, but... I gaves her shiny. Asked her promise not break it, like she do to toys Docs and Yaunfen gives.

[Sammn] -confused, but still trying to comfort him - Why did she break her gifts? Was it an accident?

[Crim] - shakes head trying to not sniffle - No. She... likes to break things. Crim has been trying to teach her to be nice...To be friends with others... But she no want

[Sammn] - sighs, beginning to understand - I think I get your meaning, but as much as you think it would be good for her, you can't force others to make friends if they don't want to.

[Crim] - sadly looks at her - But I want her to be safes! Alone is not safe! She thinks she meant to be alones, but Crim knows that not true.

[Sammn] - hugs the little dragon, who is sniffling heavily - You might be right Crim, but there are better ways to convince others to do things. Running away and avoiding them won't help. Think about it, she is probably alone right now.

[Crim] - nuzzles into her, crying softly - Then Crim is bad too.

[Sammn] No, Crim, your not. Trust me, you are not bad. You are just upset and hurt. Both of you are young, you make mistakes, you learn. That's what growing up is all about.

[Crim] - sniffling still - Then what Crim do?

[Sammn] - takes the edge of her ratty dress and wipes his nose - Then we go back. We find Pinwheel and try to figure out a way to make her understand why having friends is a good thing. Sound good?

[Crim] - sniffles once more, then nods - Alrights... But I not know how to.

[Sammn] - stands and dusts herself off. She holds out a hand for him to take - Well then, little Mister, you have come to the right person. We got a long walk back, so we have lots of time to brainstorm. Trust me, there are many ways to convince others of doing thing they may not want to.

[Doc] clatters into the house with Yaunfen- Deerheart! Where are you, I want to show you something! 

[Yaunfen] Momma?

[Deer] In chat- I'm in the library

[Doc] Can you meet us down in the lab? I need some of the equipment. 

[Deer] - Sure, just give me a moment- She puts her book away and gives all the bats one last treat before heading down with LH trailing behind her

[Lh] Weaves around her feet purring [he wants to be picked up]

[Deer] - Oh alright you silly cat- She reaches down and picks the soft feline up

[Lh] Is now 99% warm purring

[Yuanfen] Runs up the stairs to meet her halfway- Mama! Mada made us a candyland!

[Doc] Nervous laugh-

[Deer] - Oh did they? Did you have fun there?

[Yuanfen] I ate all kinds of good stuff and it's really close by! 

[Doc] Ehehehehe

[Deer] - How close?

[Yaunfen] Under Lie's yard!

[Doc] ...

[Deer] - And did Lie approve of this?

[Doc] She thought it was neat.... Hg seemed happy too....

[Deer] - Well, if Lie's okay with it being there...

[Doc] Well.... I know you get worried when I go roaming, so I put a mod on the seed Cp and Stevie were training on...

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[Doc] But now I can get food for Yaunfen, and when they get better making portals they can garden there and not have to go out. It makes sense to keep a food source close, and it's a safe seed. There are no structures or Testificates. 

[Yaunfen] Uh-huh!

[Deer] - Oh all right- She turns and holds LH with one arm so she can boop Yaunfen's nose- But you have to be very careful, okay?

[Yaunfen] I will! It's really neat. We found snowcones! And the ground is all iced chocolate cake!

[Doc] It would normally be a taiga biome. I think Stevie must have added some extra ice though, we found some things frozen into packed ice blocks.

[Deer] - Well his power is fairly strong, but that's probably a good thing if it's meant to counter his brother

[Doc] But that's how I found this! - Xe brandishes the big tooth- Isn't it neat?

[Deer] - What's it from?

[Doc] I don't know! That's the neat part. I'm gonna put it in the analyser and see what I get.

[Yaunfen] Can I hold Lh?

[Deer] - Sure, just remember how we showed you- She bends over to hand the cat to her child

[Yaunfen] Takes Lh gently - 

[Lh] Is annoyed but finds a speck of missed ice cream on their shirt and licks at it- 

[Yaunfen] Hehe! Come on mada lets see what it is!

[Doc] I can't say no to that, can I? - Winning smile for Deerheart.

[Deer] Smiles back and moves towards the analyzer-

[Doc] Puts the tooth in and waits- fingers crossed! 

[Yaunfen] Feels Lh struggle a little and puts them on the table- 

[Lh] Much washing of paws-

[Doc] So how was your day love?

[Deer] - Relaxing, I've mostly been reading these plays that Lie suggested

[Doc] Plays?

[Deer] - She say's that what I'm reading is the script, it's what actors learn their lines from

[Doc] That's neat. I bet it would give TLOT's Testificates ideas too. I hear Zile's work has been really popular. I know a lot of them are reading to the kids too.

[Deer] - True, sometimes I hear the kids mention something called a school though? I have no idea what that is though...

[Doc] Oh that. I know about those. It's a thing humans do where they get up super early to go sit in a big room and an adult tries to keep them still and quiet for hours while they're taught things. It sounds like torture to me.

[Deer] - But maybe it helps them?

[Doc] Beats me. But really, the Testifcates are teaching them how to survive here without wrecking the natural balance of things, that's what's really important.

[Deer] - True, is the analyzer done?

[Doc] Oh! - Checks on it- Wow... - Xe takes out the honey-colored globe, the silhouette inside is kind of cat shaped- 

[Yaunfen] It's a kitty? 

[Lh] Mow?

[Deer] - Shall we put it in the cultivator?

[Doc] Absolutely! - They're in their element now, already heading for it- 

[Yaunfen] We're going to get another kitty? Yes!

[Deer] Goes to grab a pail of milk-

-There's a flash and a small wave of power rolling outward from one of the lab walls. 

[Dolly] Emerges from her room almost in a trance. 

[Doc] Dolly..?

[Dolly] Is radiant and seems hyper focused on something in her hands that's glowing a soft red.

[Deer] - Dolly... Is everything alright?

[Dolly] It's done...

[Doc] What's done? That looks like a piece of redstone? 

[Dolly] It's not...

[Deer] - Dolly? What is it?- She's getting nervous, it feels very unnatural against the feel of the rest of the seed

[Dolly] It's.. perfect. I need some kind of bag, I have to keep it close to me but no one else can touch it. Not even accidently.

[Doc] A bag...? Okay... I think I have some leather? -Goes to dig in a trunk.

[Deer] - Dolly. What. Is. It.- She's moving so she's between Dolly and Yaunfen

[Dolly] It's something I made. It elevates things. Makes them more... mature?

[Deer] - Mature how?

[Dolly] I... I trust you. But you three can't tell a soul. This is holy. 

[Doc] Is holding a scrap of leather- I won't tell. You're got me curious too. 

[Yaunfen] Lips are sealed.

[Deer] Is still wary and defensive at the moment-

[Dolly] Goes to the table and takes a bit of rough wool scrap, she turns her hand to touch the small stone to it and the wool crumples for a moment and then flaps back outward, it's been transformed into the purest white silk, it's practically glowing.

[Doc] Oh my gods...

[Yaunfen] Magick!

[Deer] - Block flipping?

[Dolly] No, as I said, it's holy. It purifies. Making it cleared my mind as well. I understand how to protect my child. The wolves can come if they wish. I'll destroy them.

[Deer] - Dolly what have you done?

[Dolly] Ora, lege, relege, labora et invenies. I cannot explain. It is an angels secret and the result of many labors. But I mean you and yours no harm.

[Deer] Still isn't sure-

[Dolly] Smiles at her beatifically. She's exuding an aura of peace and calm she didn't have before. Her back is straighter and she seems tired but elated. 

[Doc] So... what will you do now? 

[Dolly] Deflates a little- Get some food, and then sleep.

[Deer] - And then what?

[Doc] Has made the small bag while xe was fidgeting and slides it across the table. 

[Dolly] Apologize to my Zeke. He's been so patient with me being distracted. Oh, thank you. 

[Deer] - He's been a bit more than that...

[Dolly] I'm sure he'll tell me what I've missed in his own time.- She takes the bag and slips the small stone into it before tying the long string around her neck.

[Deer] - I think... I need to be outside for a bit...

[Doc] If... you need too. 

[Yaunfen] Are you okay mama?

[Dolly] Takes the other route over to wards the kitchen quietly-

[Deer] - I'll be fine in a little bit Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Okay! 

[Doc] Well I guess it's just you and me kiddo. Lets cook this thing. - they dig in the trunks are round up enough chunks of meat to fill the cultivator and settle down to wait for it to warm and finish the DNA sample.

[Sylveon] Comes up from below with a yawn-

[Lh] Mews at sylveon- 

[Yaunfen] Cute pinky is awake! Hi!

[Doc] Pinky? Oh!

[Sylveon] - Syl!

[Silver] Comes up carrying Missingno- Sylveon, be patient, I have to feed Lapras first

[Yaunfen] Hello Silver!

[Doc] Awww, did you get a new pokemon? 

[Silver] - Uh... No, this is, Missingno...

[Doc] REALLY? What happened? How did they get fixed? 

[Yaunfen] That's the little staticky pokemon?

[Silver] - Uh, Buff was talking to me and decided to take us to a glitch healer he had heard about once he saw Missingno...

[Doc] Oh.... was it Nessie? She's the best I know. Bit rough around the edges otherwise but... that's sterling work.

[Silver] - She said it smelled bad...

[Missingno] Is hiding away from Doc and Yaunfen-

[Doc] Yeah well, she thinks I smell bad too. Part of her talent is sniffing out glitches. All the better to find and fix them as far as she's concerned. But it's like exoricising Insanity from a creepypasta, you have to have something waiting in the wings to fill the gap it leaves.

[Silver] - Oh

[Sylveon] Wraps a ribbon around Silver's arm-

[Doc] So are they just really timid? It would stand to reason since they were so badly errored.

[Silver] - Yeah, but they also kinda look like a mix between a Kanghaskahn or a cubone...

[Doc] So maybe it was a removed middle form or something? If they were partially deleted then they've certainly found kindered spirits here!

[Silver] - Yeah, poor little guy won't let go of me...

[Doc] Aww, well they look really sweet, what I can see at least. 

[Yaunfen] Cute little baby. 

[Doc] Training this one might be more like raising a little kid. I think you're up to the challenge. It'll probably be good for both of you.

[Silver] - I hope so... And with Hydregion as wild as it currently is...

[Doc] Hydregion? Did I miss something?

[Silver] - Zweilous evolved again

[Doc] But it's wild? Oh... is it a really high level now?

[Silver] - Yeah...

[Doc] So when the little one is settled, do you want to go out and get another badge? I'd be happy to go with.

[Silver] - Sure, but it might be awhile...

[Doc] That's okay. Maybe we could keep the Hydregion penned somewhere with a ton of Lie's calming blossoms in the meantime?

[Silver] - It should be fine in it's ball

[Doc] smiles- You're the expert. 

[Yaunfen] Mada! It's done!

[Doc] Really? What is it? 

[Yaunfen] Big syringe! 

[Doc] Takes it out and reads the tag - sabertoothed cat? I mean it's still a cat... should be okay. 

[Yaunfen] So... new kitty?

[Silver] - Er... Well...

[Doc] I know it's something prehistoric. Should be interesting.

[Silver] - Yeah... Well, I think I'm going to get back to feeding my pokemon, Sylveon's getting impatient...

[Doc] Okay. We have to find a surrogate before we can use this anyway. 

[Yaunfen] Alexsezia has lot of cats!

[Doc] That's a good idea. Lets head that way-

[Yaunfen] Is stopping occasionally on the path to pick flowers. 

[Doc] Just smiling and carrying the precious syringe like it might explode.

[Alexsezia] Is just fishing on the shore and watching the Milotec frolic in the water.

[Alexis] Leaves the village and starts heading home-

[Doc] Hey Alexsezia? We were hoping to enlist your help on a little science project....

[Alexsezia] Oh? What kind of help? 

[Yaunfen] Can I have the pole? 

[Alexsezia] Sure kiddo, go ahead. - she passes the pole to Yaunfen who watches it with half an eye while listening. 

[Doc] I need to poke a girl cat with this so she can hatch this spawn egg for me. It needs a host of some kind. 

[Alexsezia] That sounds weird....

[Alexis] Starts passing by-

[Yaunfen] Yanks the line and a pufferfish flies through the air and flops at Alexis' feet- sorry!

[Alexis] - Huh? Oh, it's alright- She picks the fish up and starts bringing it back down towards them

[Alexsezia] It won't hurt the cat will it? 

[Doc] No! We did a different one of these with a horse and it was just fine.

[Alexis] - What's happening?

[Doc] I have a... like a spawn egg? For a creature we don't already have here. I need some kind of similar species to host it so it can hatch. 

[Alexsezia] Oh all right. I'll get a cat, but if they're even a little distressed... - She shakes a fist at Doc. 

[Doc] I know, and I'll deserve it. You know I love cats.

[Alexis] - Oookay...

[Alexsezia] Comes back with a confused looking tuxedo cat and sets them on the ground near Doc. 

[Doc] Here goes nothing. - Xe clicks and the syringe vanishes in a puff of black smoke - now we wait.

[Yaunfen] Hooks one of the weedy seadragons and fights with the line trying not to lose the pole- 

[Alexsezia] Shit! - She grabs Yaunfen and yanks backwards on the pole- 

-The hooked dragon flops into the shallows and thrashes around flapping it's leafy bits-

[Aqua] Takes interest in the noise-

[Doc] Reaches up and snaps the line with a bit of statick-

[Sea dragon] Slips into slightly deeper water and glares at them like an angry matt of kelp-

[Aqua] Boops it-

[Yaunfen] ppppth! You got booped!

[Sea dragon] Flaps it's bits and splashes Aqua.

[Aqua] Doesn't mind as they raise their head above the splashing-

[Sea dragon] Squirts Aqua with a skinny jet from it's long snout- 

[Doc] I didn't know they could do that- 

[Yaunfen] Laughing-

[Alexis] - It's kinda cute to watch

[Alexsezia] They're weird but endearing. Aqua is just a big sweetheart.

[Alexis] - Yeah, it plays with Milotic quite a bit

[Alexsezia] That's good. I'd hate for them to be lonely, there's just not much in the water. I mean it looks better with the kelp, and the trees Lie made, but it would be nice to see the fish.

[Alexis] - I think Stevie's seen enough fish lately. Milotic is worried about him and keeps bringing him fish

[Doc] That is so adorable.

[Alexsezia] Well if you want to trade me for something else? The kitties love fish.

[Alexis] - I'm willing to just donate

[Alexsezia] That would be appreciated too. Thank you. 

[Cat] MEOW. - Suddenly kitten!

[kitten] Is brown and slightly speckled like a cookie. Their back has a fat white stripe and their incisors are huge and protruding. The tail is just a nub, and it makes a teeny little roaring noise.

[Doc] AWWWW

[Alexis] - Um...

[Yaunfen] Kitten! - They flop in the grass to get a better look- 

[Momma cat] Looks even more confused-

[Kitten] rrrrrrr

[Alexsezia] That's a cat?

[Alexis] - I don't think that's normal...

[Doc] Well I said it was something new. - they do a little scan- It's not errored, that's just what it looks like.

[Yaunfen] It's tail is tiny!

[Alexis] - Did you ask Lie what it will end up as? I'd think she might know something...

[Doc] No...? When I found it I didn't know what it was. I just got the DNA a little while ago.

[Alexis] - I guess we'll just see what happens... I should be getting back to Stevie anyways

[Kitten] Is prowling around in the grass-

[Alexsezia] Well, it's all yours either way. Have fun with it Doc. 

[Doc] Absolutely! Thanks for the assist. - Xe scoops up the kitten adn motions for Yaunfen to follow them- Lets go home kiddo. 

[Yaunfen] Okay!

[Splender] Is pacing nervously around his house-

\- outside Sammn and Crim finally get to the mainland, coming off the long bridge and heading toward Splender & Pinwheel's home - 

[Splender] Teleports to the main land, about to go looking for Doc, he's rather worried about Pinwheel-

[Sammn] You ready Crim?

[Crim] - nods but looks uncomfortable -

\- they can see the house - 

[Splender] Looks over and see's them- Oh, hello

[Sammn] Hello, is Pinwheel here? 

[Splender] - Yes... But I'm rather concerned about her. Since Crim left earlier she hasn't come out... She didn't even come out when Endrea came around to feed her...

[Sammn] - nudges Crim out from behind her - Yes, I figured she'd be moping around somewhere. I bumped into Crim. 

[Splender] - I see, if you want to try and get her out, she's up in her room

[Sammn] - Makes shooing motion - Go on, just remember what we talked about.

[Crim] - nods and heads inside, hesitantly -

-The house is quiet and Pinwheel is curled up in a tight ball under the far corner of her bed-

[Crim] - starts sniffing around, searching for her. He gets up into her room, seeing both the gem he left where he dropped it and the stuffing bunker - Pinwheels? 

[Pinwheel] Huffs a little and curls up tighter-

[Crim] - creeps up on the stuffing - I know you hides, I sniff you Pinwheel. Come out. 

[Pinwheel] - Go away

[Crim] - hunkers down the peer until the space - No. Come out. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] - starts digging at the stuffing - 

[Pinwheel] - No! Stop! Go away!

[Crim] - growls but doesn't stop till he has made a hole - 

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Crim-

[Crim] - pulls more away and spies her shape under the bed - 

[Pinwheel] Turns away from him-

[Crim] Come out or I come under... 

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Crim] - lunges into the hole, trying to wiggle under the bed - Yes! 

[Pinwheel] Darts to the other side of the bed-

[Crim] - squiggle squirms under the bed, inching closer - 

[Pinwheel] - Go away or I'll bite you!

[Crim] Then go ahead, but I still coming.... - wiggles closer - 

[Pinwheel] Hisses with her mouth open in warning, her fangs completely extended-

[Crim] - doesn't even flinch and crawls closer - 

[Pinwheel] Tries to dart past him again-

[Crim] - moves to blocks her - No, you no run. 

[Pinwheel] Whips her tail around, nicking Crim-

[Crim] - winces but grabs her tail, trying to scramble backwards - Come out! 

[Pinwheel] - Nooooooo!

[Crim] - wiggles and squirms his way back, pulling her with him best he can manage - Yessssssss! 

[Pinwheel] Tries to dig her claws into the floor to stop Crim - Cri let go!

[Crim] - growls but doesn't stop -NO! YOU STOP BEING SILLY AND COME OUTS! 

[Pinwheel] - NO!

[Crim] - growls louder, exhaling a small cloud of smoke - Why not! You can't stay under bed, you supposed to sleep on top, not under! 

[Pinwheel] - You stops! Go away!

[Crim] - suddenly let's go and blows more smoke, filling the small space - Why? 

[Pinwheel] - I hates you!

[Crim] No you don't. You angry i left. You no cares why I left, just angry I left. 

[Pinwhel] - No! I hates you! Hates you! Hates you! Hates you!

[Crim] No you don't or you wouldn't be angry. You would have bit Crim or you would have broke gem. 

[Pinwheel] Growls- Just leave! I meants to be alone anyways...

[Crim] - hunkers down - No, you being baby. Can't leave babies alone. 

[Pinwheel] - I am not baby!

[Crim] You act like, so you must be. So no, no leave. 

[Pinwheel] Tries to tug her tail out of Crim's grasp- Let go! Or I bites you!

[Crim] No. 

[Crim] - stays silent but starts working his way out, gently tugging her with him - 

[Pinwheel] Whines as she's pulled out-

[Crim] - pulls her further out before letting go, jumping up over her to land between her and the hole - Are you going to listens now? 

[Pinwheel] - No!

[Crim] - snorts - Yes, stop being baby. 

[Pinwheel] Huffs and turns away from Crim, plotting a means of getting away-

[Crim] - sees the gem - Pinwheels, do you know why Crim left? 

[Pinwheel] - Because you no likes me anymore

[Crim] - sighs - No Pinwheel, I left cause you hurt Crim's feelings. 

[Pinwheel] Angry noise- No, you confuse me!

[Crim] how you think I feels? I bring you gift, but I find you break other gifts. I ask not break... And you won't. That make Crim sad, but you not care. You only wants what you wants, not care about others. - flops down and stares at her - Even Crim. 

[Pinwheel] - I did cares about you

[Crim] No, you not. You don't do things on purpose to hurt one's you cares. 

[Pinwheel] Quietly- But I didn't breaks yours

[Crim] Yes... You knew you not break Crim's gift, but... - snorts a little smoke - 

[Pinwheel] Whips her tail about angrily, her feathers starting to fluff up to make her look more intimidating-

[Crim] - rolls his eyes, sitting up - So stop being baby and thinks. Why would I come back? 

[Pinwheel] - I don't know!

[Crim] Fine... Be baby. Be stubborns, be like Big Fire and hate everyone, even Crim. - he jumps up and leaps over to the gem, snatches it up and pounces toward her - You has friends, you has many who cares about Pinwheel, you fraid to admit. 

[Pinwheel] - Shut up! I didn't know what to do! I can't help that I like pulling fluffy stuff out! I hads you! I hads you as my friend and then yous left!

[Crim] - lands beside her and holds it front of her face - You did, that's why you got upset and hurt. You knew when I left, that's why you hide, we both wrongs. Crim sorry. 

[Pinwheel] Growls, but it doesn't quite hide the growl of her stomach either-

[Crim] - smiles - Tummy growls louder. Come get food, ok? 

[Pinwheel] - I'm not hungry!

[Crim] - grumble-purs imitating her stomach - Come on, I get small squeakers you like.

[Pinwheel] Turns around to head back under the bed- I don't eat those!

[Crim] - bumps into her, nudging her away from the bed - Then we go find big E, or Docs. Tall Happy would has too. 

[Pinwheel] - No! I don't need it

[Crim] - nudges hard, pushing her more - Yyyeeesssssss..... 

[Pinwheel] Growls at him-

[Crim] - keeps pushing and copycats her growl - Tummy says nom! 

[Pinwheel] - I'm not hungry!

[Crim] - stops suddenly - I thought you said you not baby? 

[Pinwheel] - I'M NOT!

[Crim] - walks past her, flicking his tail at her - Then proves? 

[Pinwheel] Her stomach growls again-

[Crim] - stops by the door to look at her - Please come eats. 

[Pinwheel] - I will be fines

[Crim] You acting like baby, you say not... - shakes head - I guess I tell others 

[Pinwheel] - I don't care

[Crim] Course not, babies don't. Adults care for babies. - slowly starts out door - 

[Pinwheel] Makes her way back towards the bed to crawl under again-

[Crim] - waits till she turns away, then runs straight at her, tackling her - Nope! 

[Pinwheel] Squeaks loudly in surprise- CRI!

[Crim] - grabs her with 4 arms, standing up on his back legs. Wobbling, he heads toward the door - Pinwheels! 

[Pinwheel] - Puts down!

[Crim] - purs loudly, pretending he did not hear her - If you tired.. You could have just say. I would carries. 

[Pinwheel] Squirms as hard as she can- PUTS ME DOWN!

[Crim] - stumbles but stays upright. Slowly he is working his way down the stairs while continuing to talk overly loud - I always help my friends. 

[Splender] - Crim?

[Crim] Hi Tall Happy! Pinwheel is hungries so I help. You has yummies for her? - he's still standing on back legs, smiling and struggling to keep her held - 

[Splender] - Er, well, no actually, not at the moment. I used them all up feeding her while Endrea was gone...

[Crim] Oh..... Well, need to visit Docs or Big E then.. . - tries to take a step and almost tumbles over - 

[Splender] - Why don't I help you?

[Crim] OK, thanks. - half sits, still wrapped around a squirmy Pinwheel - 

[Splender] - I'll be right back- He quickly teleports off

[Pinwheel] - Criiiiiii! Let goooooooo!

[Crim] - starts purring - Nope nope nope. 

[Pinwheel] Angry tail lashing-

[Crim] - tries to wrap his tail around hers, still purring - 

[Splender] Teleports back and not long after there's a thump on the far side on the main land where Endrea lands- I've lifted the bridge for you

[Crim] - more purring but shifts so Pinwheel can touch the floor, but still holds tight - 

[Pinwheel] Is immediately trying to race off-

[Crim] - panics, doubling effort to hold on - Pinwheel.... Stop please. 

[Endrea] - Crim? You'll have to bring her out here...

[Crim] - sighs and lets go, making sure she can't sneak back upstairs - Pinwheel, please... Go eat..... And I'll go away. Promise. 

[Pinwheel] Hunkers down- Not hungry

[Splender] - Oh Pinwheel...

[Crim] - tries to nudge her toward the door - Go, please. You need eats. If you want me to go, then you need to be strong to take care of selfs. 

[Pinwheel] Flares her wings out rather suddenly- Just stop!

[Crim] - freezes still - 

[Pinwheel] Huffs angrily before taking off into the night sky-

[Endrea] Watches the small dragon fly past-

[Splender] - Pinwheel!

[Crim] - hunkers down, trying to be small - 

[Splender] Sighs as Pinwheel vanishes from sight- Don't worry Crim, she'll calm down eventually. This is the first time she's ever felt something like this. She doesn't know how to respond yet

[Crim] - pulls out the gem and stares at it - Crim tried, told her Crim bad. Is all my faults. Should never tried. 

[Splender] - Now don't think that Crim! You're both still children, with a lot to learn. But notice, she never even put a scratch on your gem. If she were truly angry at you, she would have tried to shatter it

[Crim] Yes, but... That not what... - stands up and heads toward the stairs - I go put this back in her room. 

[Splender] - Just give her a little more time. If she does come to you, just be there, you may not even have to say anything to her

[Crim] - nods silently, then rushes upstairs to Pinwheel's room. Inside, he goes over to her stuffing bunker and crawls back in, putting the gem down in the middle so it can't be missed. Then he wiggles out and dashes back downstairs. - 

[Splender] - I'll try to keep you updated Crim, I'll even let you know when she comes home

[Crim] OK, thanks and sorries. - heads out the door -

[Splender] - What are you apologizing for?

[Crim] - shakes heads and runs out, heading toward the castle - 

[Endrea] Intercepts Crim- Crim...

[Crim] - hunkers down - Yes? 

[Endrea] Nuzzles against him- If you ever need anything, just come see me

[Crim] - lightly purs - Alrights. Thanks for try to helps. 

[Endrea] - Do you want me to walk you back?

[Crim] Is ok, Crim knows where back doors are, not far. - points - 

[Endrea] - Alright, be safe

[Crim] I wills. Bye bye. - runs off - 

[Doc] Is walking with Yaunfen and starts to hurry as it gets dark- Come on kiddo no sense in playing with the mobs if we don't have too. 

\- The two dart into the back door and walk down the steps. Lh is waiting and sniffing curiously- 

[Yaunfen] Lh! We have a new friend for you! 

[Lh] Mow? 

[Doc] And you have to be nice. They're small.

[Lh] Meh....

[Deer] Enters the room- Oh, your back

[Doc] Yes and look what I have! Are you feeling any better?

[Yaunfen] We got a kitten! 

[kitten] rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

[Deer] - That's an odd sound... And somewhat? I don't like how that stone feels...

[Doc] Well I don't suggest we try to take it away from her either....

[Kitten] Sniffs at Deerheart - mmmrrr?

[Deer] - That is certainly an odd looking kitten...

[Kitten] big yawn showing their huge canines. 

[Doc] Seems friendly enough, it just makes weird noises. 

[Yaunfen] Can we feed it? 

[Lh] Heard 'feed' and starts sashying people.

[Deer] - I think all of us could use some food. Should I start on dinner?

[Doc] That would be wonderful, shall we? 

[Yaunfen] Grabs Lh and follows them. 

[TLOT] Is down in the kitchen flopped on the spare bed that no one has bothered to move. 

[Steve] Is drinking a cup of tea - she'll get over it. 

[TLOT] Yeah, but I'm still worried.

[Deer] - Oh dear, what happened?

[TLOT] Gives a bit of a wave. -I pissed Mix off....

[Doc] Does this have something to do with Prince?

[TLOT] No....? Is that a cat? What IS that???

[Steve] You got another cat? 

[Doc] It's something new.

[Deer] Starts shuffling around the kitchen, grabbing food for everybody and beginning to prep it- You angered Mix?

[Yaunfen] Scurries into the kitchen and grabs some candy from a trunk- I'm not too hungry mama. I had ice cream and cake on the seed. 

[Doc] And one gummy fish. Hehe.

[TLOT] Under any other circumstance...

[Doc] I know I know...

[Steve] Benny talked Deerheart! We both heard him.

[Deer] - Really? I thought that was unique to LH...

[Lh] Suddenly preoccupied with washing himself. 

[Doc] But that's probably because Cp glitched him out with that bad fish and then worked on his code. He basically hade Lh a real Herobrine. 

[TLOT] That's wonderfully ironic actually. Shared his power as I did mine, but in the shape of a cat with another cat.

[Steve] If you reminded him he'd just cuss you out. -Snorts-

[Deer] - I wouldn't ever say that in front of him TLOT

[TLOT] I won't. I'm not going to upset him unless he pisses me off first.

[Doc] Sets the kitten on the table and it wanders near Lh while making a teeny rumbling noise- 

[Lh] Stops long enough to glance at it and then keeps washing.

[Doc] Joins Deerheart in the kitchen and gets food for the cats specifically-

[Deer] Is cooking a few steaks and making some mashed potatos-

[Doc] Takes some fish and raw meat back to the table - So what did you do? 

[TLOT] I threatened to eat Benny if he didn't talk...

[Deer] - You what?

[Yaunfen] That's not nice!

[TLOT] I was in cat form, I wouldn't have actually done it!

[Steve] It was just a bluff...

[Deer] Shakes her head a little- I seem to recall somebody saying to never threaten somebodies pet on the server?

[TLOT] Long drawn out sigh- 

[Steve] But what if he's dangerous? Nobody realized Firebird was a NOTCH until Mix blew his cover!

[Doc] That is a bit unsettling... - Xe sets the food down for the cats-

[Deer] - Today just seems to be the day of unsettling things

[Lh] Grabs a fish and noms it, watching the kitten warily. 

[Kitten] Sniffs the meat and makes an unhappy noise-

[Doc] Okay? It's got big teeth... isn't it carnivorus?

[Deer] - It is still a baby...

[Yaunfen] Is sucking on a candy gem and gets an idea - Maybe a softer fish?

[Doc] Maybe? Give it a shot if you want too?

[Yaunfen] Goes to look in the kitchen for a gummy fish.

[Steve] But Mix yelled at us. 

[TLOT] I feel bad, but I do worry about her group, being so far out and down below.

[Deer] - I'm sure you'll be forgiven, this is Mix after all

[Yaunfen] Offers the kitten a green gummy fish- 

[Kitten] Leaps ontot he fish and stinks it's fangs in before shaking it to bits and gobbling up the chunks. 

[Doc] Umm...

[Deer] - You said you got it off the candy seed?

[Doc] Yeah... but... maybe it will look more the part when it's bigger? An endermite could kick it's butt right now.

[Deer] - We better keep an eye on it...

[Lh] Looks grossed out by the remaining bits of gummy fish on the table.

[Doc] Absolutely. This could be rather interesting.

[Deer] Brings the food out for everybody else- Now let's eat, we've all had long days

[Doc] Takes a plate- thank you love. I guess I'll have to go hunting on the candy seed tomorrow. I've mostly just picked the plants, and gathered chicken eggs and fish. I guess we'll see what items you get from the other animals.

[Deer] Nods in understanding-

[TLOT] At least Cp and Lie finally had some time to themselves. Shame Lie was a bit drunk.

[Deer] - When did that happen?

[TLOT] Not that long ago. She was missing him and we brought her food and I ended up fetching her husband for her. 

[Steve] And I helped her clean and we found an old bottle of booze Sam gave them for a late wedding present. Me and Lie had a little tipple while they were still gone- giggles.

[Deer] - What were you drinking?

[Steve] It tasted kinda herbal? And the bottle looked like a big pregnant naked lady? 

[TLOT] Probably nothing strong, Sam knows Lie doesn't have much of a tolerance.

[Deer] - Doesn't mean she probably still didn't get pretty drunk

[Doc] Yeah but it wouldn't be much of a gift if she took one drink and passed out. That could ruin a honeymoon.

[Deer] - True, when was the last time we were all at the bar?

[Doc] I'm not sure? We've been individually, but not as a big group in a while.

[deer] - We should try to get everyone together again

[Steve] I like that idea. 

[TLOT] Same. 

[Yaunfen] Are we planning a party?

[Deer] - More like just a get together with everyone

[Kitten] Wanders over by Deerheart's plate - 

[Doc] So what are we naming the new cat?

[Deer] - I don't know... Yaunfen? Do you want to name it?

[Yaunfen] Mmmm.... Waffles!

[Deer] - I think that's a good name!

[TLOT] That's a cute name. It's still odd-looking though. 

[Yaunfen] They're unique! 

[TLOT] Not arguing that kiddo.

[Deer] Looks at her now mostly empty plate- We should probably consider getting to bed

[TLOT] Yawns- Yeah... that's probably a good idea. Though I'm tempted to just stay right here. 

[Steve] Sashays over to him- If you come downstairs I'll get naked...

[TLOT] Or I'll go downstairs instead. Goodnight guys.

[Doc] Chuckles a bit-

[Deer] - Night you two

[Yaunfen] I'm sleepy too. 

[Doc] Then you should go to bed as well. 

[Yaunfen] Can I take Waffles? 

[Doc] Hmmm, Have one of my pokemon keep an eye on them tonight kiddo, you pick which one and let them sleep in your room too. They'll listen to you if you ask nice.

[Yaunfen] Okay Mada! - Xe scoops up the kitten - Sleep tight mama, mada! - They go to head up the stairs-

[Deer] Goes around to Doc and takes their hand- Come on, we should go to bed

[Doc] As you wish, my love- Allows hirself to be led back around and down to their room- Do you ever get the feeling something weird is going to happen?

[Deer] - Around here? All the time

[Doc] Okay weird; AND it's not my fault?

[Deer] - More often then you think

[Doc] Oh dear... I hope I'm not losing my touch...

[Deer] - Oh absolutely not, but the wild mobs may have you running for your money

[Doc] Eyebrows up- Okay you cannot tell me that without giving some examples. Is the power of the native brine making the whole seed kinkier or something?

[Deer] - I think it's a combination of all the brines we have here, the mobs do a number of odd things

[Doc] Nothing that's stressing you out to keep under control I hope?

[Deer] - Oh not at all, if anything it's relaxing with all the laughs I get

[Doc] One of these days I think we should go visit Markus and have you connect with the seed while contacting both of us, just so I can get a taste of how it feels.

[Deer] - Sure, whenever you want

[Doc] In the meantime you and I deserve some time to relax as well. - Xe strips off hir clothes and slides onto the bed with a saucy grin. 

[Deer] Smiles in response before sliding in next to her mate-

[Doc] Laces hir fingers into hir mates - feel like a little playtime my sweet?

[Deer] - Oh absolutely

[Doc] Leans over and uses hir free hand to pull a pair of long sashes from the bedside trunk and waggles hir eyebrows lasciviously-

[Deer] Pounces Doc immediately- Yes please

[Doc] Rolls her back down flat- not so fast - Xe ties her hands neatly at the wrists and lashes the other one around her eyes.

[Deer] Cocks her head curiously, becoming more anxious for touches as her sense of sight being removed-

[Lh] Makes the tiniest of huffs and leaves the room- 

[Doc] pulls out a few more things and sets them to the side before going to work, hir hands kneading hir lovers breasts gently and then drawing a single soft feather over her skin.

[Deer] Shivers as she feels the vanes of the feather catch and move on her skin-

[Doc] Is both warming her and blowing little puffs of breath on her to play with her senses

[Deer] Squirms- Doooc!

[Doc] Bends one of her arms and laps at the tender spot in the crook where the veins are close to the suface. - yeees?

[Deer] Mewls at the feeling- Please... More?

[Doc] But isn't the anticipation sweet as well? - Xe is gently walking hir fingers down the inside of hir lovers thigh towards her snatch.

[Deer] - Yes, but so tormenting as well

[Doc] I thought you liked it when I made you feel a teeny bit helpless? - Xe licks hir fingers and rubs ever so gently on her labia.

[Deer] - Gods, yes I do, and you do it so well

[Doc] Then I'm happy too. - Xe starts stroking with hir fingers, parting the little flaps and just teasing her entrance.

[Deer] Bucks a little into the touches-

[Doc] Goes a bit deeper, exploring her with hir fingers. Giving her time to get nice and wet. Pausing only to pepper a few kisses on her breasts and belly.

[Deer] - Please love- She's panting in want

[Doc] I don't know... the inside of a whole server needs lots of tender attention. - Xe's rolling hir fingers around, pressing dreeper and flaring them a bit to feel her out inside.

[Deer] Whines-

[Doc] Presses harder, letting the slippery warm fluids coat hir hand, and starts to pound her softly, reaching upwards inside to find the best spots.

[Deer] Gasps as she's spread wider and she tries to buck into the feeling- Ngh!

[Doc] Puts hir other hand on Deerhearts belly and presses down a little to make the fit even tighter before moving faster, making the beds bump into the wall slightly with hir pounding.

[Deer] Begins calling Doc's name repeatedly as she archs her back into the motions-

[Doc] Goes for broke, as fast as xe can without hurting hir mate, nearly fisting her and dragging across her clit-

[Deer] Squeals rather loudly and bucks hard- Doc! Please!

[Doc] Please what? I love it when you sing for me! - Doubles down and pummels her against the bed, slinging her legs up high to get the best angles and tweaking her nips with her other hand.

[Deer] Can barely speak from pleasure, feeling the knot building inside of her-

[Doc] Drags nails on her lightly with hir free hand and then roughly gropes her ass while still pounding like a jackhammer-

[Deer] Finally comes, coating Doc's hand with even more fluid as she flops back panting and exhausted-

[Doc] Undoes both of the sashes and lies back as well to let her catch her breath. The sheets are cool and they're feeling relaxed and serene. 

[Deerheart] Scoots close and peeks at hir with both hands on hir mates belly. She notices that they have small breasts of their own today and it explains why they were fisted rather then fucked normally. 

[Doc] Chuckles- See anything you like dearest? 

[Deerheart] Oh absolutely... -her eyes narrow mischeivously. 

[Doc] That looks makes me slightly nervous. I was nice too you, don't be mean. 

[Deerheart] I would never! - Her hands are sliding up her mates bare sides and they humm happily under her touches. - Maybe I want a turn...

[Doc] You can blindfold me if you want... but I'd rather just lay on my hands. 

[Deerheart] That sounds fair. - She takes the sash and ties it around their head. 

[Doc] Scoots hir arms under hir waist, wrists clasped in the back. 

[Deerheart] Clops over to a trunk and rummages a bit, dragging out the furry pelt blanket Doc brought her from Skyrim and a few toys. She throws it over her shoulders and uses the paws to brush her blinded mate with the soft fur and give gentle scratches with the still attached claws. 

[Doc] Feeling a bit wild my sweet? - xe bites hir lip and makes a bit of theatrical beg- Please be gentle with your helpless lover who trusts you...

[Deerheart] Can't help a tiny giggle and looms over them for a moment before going after their nips and breasts, already perky from their nakedness, she laves them gently with her tongue, feeling them harden and stand under the stimulation. 

[Doc] Trembles pleasantly as xe's played with. 

[Deerheart] Works her way down. The Doc's small muff is a mix of brown and lavender hairs and closely trimmed. They're already warm and wet and the smell is sharp with statick like the air after rain. She goes down and uses her tongue on the opening, even poking inside with it- 

[Doc] Is whimpering, even seizing a little. Xe's not as used to having hir female parts played with and everything is overly sensitive.

[Deerheart] Lets the pelt flop over her shoulders and the paws brush softly against Doc's legs as she works her magick on her mate. 

[Doc] Oh gods... I needed this...

[Deerheart] Oh I'm not done, I wanted to try out one of the toys you bought... - She wets the share dildo with a bit of slime and spreads herself to take the bulb end, shivering as the fat bean shape slips up and inside, pressing in all the right places. She spreads Doc's legs wide, smiling as they give a little oh! of suprise. She bellies up and guides the other end of the dildo into their already dripping opening and sliding forward. 

[Doc] nnnggghhh OH oh.... oh my.....

[Deerheart] Is it okay? 

[Doc] It's... more then okay... just.. it's been quite some time since I was... made love too like this... Please, continue!

[Deerheart] Moves a little bit, she's not used to being on this end and the motion is unfamiliar. She rocks her hips around and recives a bevy of blissful noises in return. Encouraged, she tries harder and then faster, shifting them both around looking for good angles. 

[Doc] Is just pleading softly, lost in hir pleasure. Lifting up and trying to meet her thrusts so they fall harder. 

[Deerheart] Puts one of hir lovers legs on her shoulder and fucks them sideways. 

[Doc] Is red-faced and panting, everything feels amazing but they're too far gone to articulate it properly. Finally they cum with a shuddering gasp and then a second smaller time, spazzing out and throwing a crackle of electricity that spiderwebs out over hir hair for a moment. They bend upward and then flop with a gasp.

[Deerheart] Pulls gently out, still a bit tired herself. She gives the bandana a bit of a tug to remove it and then flops down on Doc, the fuzzy pelt making a handy blanket for them both. 

[Doc] Snakes hir fingers over and grasps the dildo. 

[Deerheart] Confused- Doc? 

[Doc] With a grin shakes the toy hard with the other end still inside Deerheart- 

[Deerheart] Tiny gasp- OH! 

[Doc] Smiles at her happy exhalation and lays back, pulling her close. - I love you so much. My wild and sexy beast. 

[Deerheart] with a saucy grin - I love you too.

[Lie] Is curled up on her bed wearing CP's shirt, her husband having gone outside to take care of her animals over concern over how she hadn't been feeling well lately-

[Doc] Is saying bye to Notch after having tea with him and pauses to watch Lie's koi for a moment.

[CP] Comes around the front to throw some hay at Beau and the donkey-

[Doc] Watches him chuck the hay and gives him a little wave. - Good morning Cp!

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Rough day already? Or just the usual 'I hate you Doc'?

[CP] - Which do you think?

[Doc] I'm always hopeful. - walks over to him and checks on the vinehorse.

[Vinehorse] Snuffles around a bit and noses Doc-

[CP] Starts heading back towards the barn to get food for the other animals-

[Doc] Follows far enough to sit on one of the swings and creak it back and forth. - Letting your dearest sleep in? That's sweet.

[CP] - She's still not feeling that good, I'm wondering if she caught a virus while hoping between destinations

[Doc] Stops the swing- And when were you planning on telling me that she actually needed a doctor for a prosaic reason?

[CP] - Not at all since I can take care of it? I've run into just about everything out there and I don't think it's anything that's really that bad

[Doc] Well I can at least look in on her Cp, she is my friend.

[CP] - You can try

[Doc] Okay... then I'll do that. - Heads back around and up the steps to cross the bridge. - Lie?

[Chomp] Is in front of the door, panting and acting as a guard-

[Doc] Crouches down - Hey little fella, how are you doing today?

[Chomp] Barks and wags it's body-

[Doc] Gives them some pats on the head since there's no fur or skin to ruffle or scritch.

[Lie] Hears the noise outside the door- CP? Are you done already?

[Doc] Lie? Cp is still feeding the animals, he said you weren't feeling well?

[Lie] - Oh, hey Doc, come on in

[Doc] Picks up the chomp and holds it gently with one arm while opening the door with the other. - Your little buddy was standing guard.

[Lie] - I see- She sits up and smiles a little- So what brings you around here?

[Doc] I was chatting with Markus and it got late enough to quailfy as early, haha.

[Lie] - That does happen rather easily

[CP] Can be heard cursing outside as a sheep slips out of it's pen-

[Doc] smiles- Ah, I hear the call of the wild Herobrine.

[Lie] Laughs a little before flopping back again- God I feel so bloated...

[Doc] Bloated? That's odd. Have you been eating mushrooms?

[Lie] - No, I haven't been eating anything out of the normal

[Doc] Do you have any other symptoms?

[Lie] - No? At least, not that I'm aware of...

[Doc] Sits down on the edge of the bed with the chomp. - When did this start?

[Lie] - Maybe about a week ago?

[Doc] Can you think of what you were doing just prior? Any chance you ran into someone who was sick?

[Lie] - No, nothing unusual happened to me or CP...

[Doc] Unusual doesn't mean nothing, what were you doing?

[Lie] - Just our usual routines, I promise

[Doc] Gives her a suspicious look. - Okay Lie. Are you getting lots of rest and drinking plenty of water at least?

[Lie] - Yeah...

[Doc] Okay. Would you like me to get you anything?

[Lie] - No, she glances over at a trunk in the room- CP seems to have it covered

[Doc] Puts the chomp on the bed- If you're sure....

[Lie] - Positive, I'm sure whatever it is will pass soon

[Doc] Goes to leave and smiles at her- Get lots of rest then, and feel better soon.

[Lie] - Yes Doctor


	327. Arden Vists Ever, A Little Suprise

[Arden] Is walking alone down the path that winds around the village, heading for Lie's house and leaning on his walking stick. His leg has long since healed but he got too used to using it that way to quit now.

[Lie] Is watching Sally play in the front yard while CP checks on his mobs-

[Arden] Spies Sally and waves to her uncertainly, not wanting to be a pest.

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hey Arden

[Arden] Are you... busy? I can come back...

[Lie] - No, what is it? Is everything alright?

[Arden] Well... - he comes closer as to not shout- You said I didn't have much time... Dolly and Zeke don't seem to care about going back out into the real world, and I guess there isn't much out there now for me either. But while I have the chance I'd like to visit Ever once. He's not busy today, but I need someone to open the way for me.

[Lie] - Sure, are you wanting to go now?

[Arden] Well it would be nice, but it looks like you're babysitting for someone?

[Lie] - Sally? Do you wanna go help CP?

[Sally] - Yeah!- She rushes off towards where CP is

[Lie] - There, problem solved

[Arden] Is that okay? I mean he might be doing something dangerous? This is Cp we're talking about.

[Lie] - CP won't let anything happen to Sally, besides, she's a pasta too

[Arden] OH. Okay,then whenever you're ready is fine.

[Lie] Smiles and stands up, she focuses and creates an opening- Go ahead

[Arden] Peeks out and steps through. - I see horses. It's a nice day too. Though I really got used to having a lot less detail. Thank you reality for reminding me I could stand to lose a few pounds.

[Lie] Comes out behind him and stops suddenly, a very sharp pain taking over her abdomen and she wobbles a little- Y... Yeah, Karla requested the horses...

[Arden] Lie? Are you okay?

[Lie] - Hm? Yeah, let's go inside

[Ever] Is putting hay in the horse stalls and the animals follow the two closer.

[Arden] Ever? 

[Ever] Turns and smiles widely - DUDE!!! - He dashes over and gives Arden a rough hug. - I didn't think you'd ever come out of there. Let alone visit me in the flesh!

[Arden] They say I'm running out of time to do so. Too much digital time destroys a persons physical form and then it's two weeks of agony to remake it and get back out. 

[Ever] Oh man... OH. Hi Lie! That's harsh...

[Lie] - Hey Ever, Karla inside?

[Ever] Oh yes... She's chosen today to clean her leathers. The workroom is full of the smell of it.

[Arden] You mean? 

[Ever] Yeah, the whole nine yards. Plus the armchairs. 

[Lie] Blushes some- Okay then... Is it actually safe in there?

[Ever] Oh it's safe, she's just busy rubbing mink oil on everything.

[Lie] - Well then I'll leave the two of you to talk- She forces a smile past her pain before turning around and going inside. She glances at the tree and starts heading down the hallway, the pain getting worse and she finds herself having to support herself against the wall as she goes- Fuuuuck

[Lie] She makes her way to the study door and knocks politely-

[Karla] Come in?

[Lie] Opens the door and slips inside- Hey

[Karla] Looks up from massaging an oily rag into a braided leather whip. - Oh hello Lie! - The table is covered with leather sex toys, pairs of leather jack and thigh high boots, as well as two brand new saddles set up on saw horses. - You caught me tidying. How do you like the new... tack?

[Lie] - It looks nice- She winces slightly

[Karla] You look a bit peaky... - she slides over to her- are you ill?

[Lie] - Maybe? I haven't exactly been feeling well lately... Got a lot worse when I stepped out here...

[Karla] Is it some kind of vertigo? Moving between such wildly different realties might set it off.

[Lie] - I don't know, I've been feeling bloated for about a week now though...

[Karla] Narrows her eyes, - and what happened just prior to this... feeling?

[Lie] - Nothing unusual... I mean, the only thing out of the ordinary had been at least a week before that. But it was only sex...

[Karla] Any chance your fireball husband tore something inside you? He seems like a rough sort.

[Lie] - I don't think so... Anything should have been healed...

[Karla] Have you been taking your berries like a good girl?

[Lie] Freezes- Oh... Um... I don't know...

[Karla] Is suddenly much more intently focused. - I think you do know...

[Lie] - Maybe? I was pretty drunk...

[Karla] Smug- Then I know why you feel terrible.

[Lie] Groans and doubles over a little as the pain comes in another wave-

[Karla] Pats her on the shoulder- Lucky for you I don't throw useful things away. I should still have the remainder of those pregnancy tests you requested before in the bathroom. Shall we?

[Lie] - Ngh... Sure...

[Karla] Helps her out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. She pulls out a drawer and sets the box on the sink. - I'll just wait outside then.

[Lie] - Thanks- She takes the box and sets about taking the test, then it's time for the waiting game

[Karla] Paces a little and her boots ring dully on the hard stone floor.

[Lie] After a few minutes she looks at the test results- Fuck

[Karla] Eases the door a crack and slides inside. It's a big room so she's still a few steps away. - Well?

[Lie] In a small voice- Positive... And it... Ngh... Explains the pain too...

[Karla] Then my next question is, do you want it to be? I may have lost any official capacity, but I'm still a doctor with a bag of tricks. If you don't wish to be pregnant, I can correct it quite easily. In confidence as well, of course.

[Lie] - I... I don't know... If I'm in pain out here, it means that it's already gaining a physical form... It's already in a sense alive in a strange way... Oh fuck... And CP... What the fuck would I tell him?

[Karla] That doesn't matter. It's your body and your decision Lie.

[Lie] - I... I... No, it will stay... But we're not telling Arden...

[Karla] Shrugs - I have no compulsion to tell anyone anything. It's none of my business.

[Lie] - More so because he lives in the same house as a very powerful psychic and I'm not ready for everybody to know...

[Karla] Okay. As I said. It's your business.

[Lie] - Yeah...- Another groan of pain leaves her- Little unfair that I'm going through this a second time...

[Karla] Going through what? Have you already had one child?

[Lie] - No... Gaining a physical form...

[Karla] Ah.... so because it's barely anything and you came out here, the little one already has a foothold in reality.

[Lie] - Yeah... Which leaves the question... Do I stay out here and let it finish? Or let them go through the pain when they'll remember it?

[Karla] Do you even have a safe place to be out here?

[Lie] - Maybe? I could maybe stay at Notch's apartment... Or the bunker...

[Karla] Or you could stay with me.

[Lie] - I wouldn't want to impose...

[Karla] You are with child. You should be under a doctors care.

[Lie] - Well yes that is true... Ugh, yeah, don't know how well mobility is gonna work while this is happening... I still have to let Arden back into the server though...

[Karla] Does he need to go quickly? I understand that he and Ever have never met in person before.

[Lie] - No, just when he's ready...

[Karla] Then let them play. You can keep me company. - She offers a gloved hand to help Lie up.

[Lie] Accepts the hand up- I may fill your study with cold flowers... They were helpful last time...

[Karla] Do as you need too. - She gently leads Lie back to the study and helps her down onto the couch.

[Lie] Lays down with a slightly grateful sound, her thoughts running in circles over the baby-

[Karla] Resumes her work, and the only sound is the quiet shush shush of the bristly brush on her boots. - Crowded head my friend?

[Lie] - Absolutely... This will actually be the second baby born on the server...

[Karla] Not counting the dragons I suppose?

[Lie] - Yeah... Not counting them...

[Karla] So who was the first then?

[Lie] - Another creepypasta and his mate... They didn't remember the risk considering how every other pair they had interaction with, at least at the time, were sterile

[Karla] That's convenient. Is the child doing well at least?

[Lie] - Yeah, Hyrule is growing fast too

[Karla] Interesting name. Are you already considering some for yours?

[Lie] - I don't know! I don't even know what gender it is yet

[Karla] No need to be excited. It was just a thought. - She's moved to another pair of shoes and is using what looks like a hoof pick to clean the iron heels on their soles.

[Lie] Curls in on herself, letting a couple small cold flowers spawn as she feels herself get warmer- I hope this pain is over soon...

[Karla] Is there anything I can do to assist?

[Lie] - I don't know... I was passed out the first week this happened...

[Karla] Do you have any flowers that dull pain?

[Lie] - Hm? Uh, yeah, I do actually...- She spawns a couple of the pain flowers, they jingle slightly as they grow

[Karla] How extrordinary. - She walks over and pinches one of the little berries. - I can't help but wonder if they're edible.

[Lie] - It's one of the few flowers of mine that nobody has tried to eat yet...

[Karla] You say that as if it's a source of annoyance. Are the flowers particularly tasty usually?

[Lie] - I don't know, I don't think I've eaten any other than the sterility berry or the lightning berries

[Karla] Plucks a berry- Then, for the sake of science. - She takes the tiniest nip from the berry with her teeth. - Curious...

[Lie] - Does it actually taste like anything?

[Karla] Elderberries perhaps? It's dark and a bit bitter, like old wine. And my lips are numb. So I suppose they can be eaten. But be careful, they seem to have a rather generous pit in the center like a cherry.

[Lie] - Well they do sound like bells...

[Karla] This is true. They're quite pretty. - she pokes her lip - Getting a bit of feeling back now, but I only took the tiniest bit.

[Lie] Shakes the flowers a little to start alleviating the pain- Let's hope eating a whole one doesn't numb the entire body...

[Karla] Save that for an emergency then. In the meantime you can make festive noises with them.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah...

[Lie] After a few hours she glances over at Karla- Hey, what time is it?

[Karla] Probably around 8:30, the boys have been playing quietly for a rather long time, haven't they? 

[Lie] - Yeah, they'll probably be hungry soon...

[Karla] Bah, they're probably already in the kitchen snacking. You know how young men are. Bottomless pits, thankfully they make up for it by being energetic. - her smile is lascivious. 

[Lie] Just groans in response-

[Karla] I can satisfy your curiosity easily enough- she takes a deep breath and bellows a single word very loudly- EVER. 

[Lie] Does jump a little-

[Ever] Comes scooting into the room with a confused Arden in tow a few moments later. -Yes? 

[Lie] Forces herself to sit up quickly and urges her flowers to remain low- Hey, we just wanted to see if you guys wanted anything to eat?

[Ever] We were kinda eating junk food....

[Arden] It was stuff you guys don't have on the server...

[Karla] -sighs- and then tosses a balled rag hard at Lie, hitting her in the shoulder- You stay down! I heard that noise!

[Lie] - Hey!

[Karla] Hey nothing. 

[Ever] Arden... This is my mistress, Doctor Karla Emmerich. 

[Karla] Shakes his hand and smiles faintly at Arden's 'I might run the fuck away from you expression' 

[Arden] Charmed... Ever has told me a lot about your... special talents.

[Lie] Grumbles a little but does lay back down-

[Ever] snickers softly- 

[Karla] So what do you think of our humble abode? 

[Arden] It's a gorgeous house. - He's been flicking his gaze around the entire time. The workroom is full of taxidermy supplies, books, and sewing stuff.

[Lie] Brushes her fingers against one of the pain flowers-

[Arden] Gives a little yawn- Sorry... it's been a long day.

[Ever] Gives him a slightly aggressive hug- You lug. I'm glad you could pry yourself away from your game long enough to visit.

[Lie] - Do you want to head back now Arden?

[Arden] Yeah... I think so. I don't want Zeke to worry...

[Ever] I'm so happy for you man. 

[Arden] Blushes pink- Trust me, I'm as suprised as anyone....

[Lie] - Hey Ever? this is a chance to send something directly with him

[Ever] It was kinda short notice this time. But do you need anything Arden? Is Zeke a freak in the sheets? 

[Arden] VERY nervous laugh. - No-no- I mean he's kinky but not into BDSM or anything.

[Lie] Can't help but snicker a little-

[Karla] Is watching him carefully. - This Zeke must be very special...

[Arden] Oh! He is! He's out of this world... I mean! I love him a lot! 

[Karla] How interesting....

[Lie] Tries sitting up again- If you want to go back Arden then we need to get to the computer so I can make the opening

[Karla] Scowls a little. - Laptop. 

[Ever] Catches her meaning immediately- I'll go get it! - He dashes out to do so.

[Lie] - Huh?

[Ever] Comes back with his laptop under one arm.

[Lie] - Or that works too, just put it on the edge of the table

[Ever] Okay Lie. - He puts it on the table-

[Lie] Focus' and makes a new opening- Arden? I'm gonna have you come out near my place, can you let CP know that I'm going to be out here for a while?

[Arden] I can do that. Thank you Lie.

[Lie] - Your welcome

[Arden] Watches the portal close and turns to go up Lie's steps to knock on her door-

[CP] Is down in the workroom- What?

[Arden] Peeks in - Cp?

[CP] Groans- What the fuck do you want?

[Arden] Just uh... bringing you a message... Lie is at Karla's house, she said she needed to stay out there a bit longer and to let you know.

[CP] - Why? That doesn't make sense...

[Arden] I don't know? Maybe they needed to talk about something. She seemed to be feeling poorly and Karla is a doctor?

[CP] Scowls- Well she'd better come back soon... Now fuck off

[Arden] Yes sir! - Scoots out of the room as Moth is coming in and bumps into her- Whoops! Sorry! 

[Moth] Lets him by and watches him go- Is everything okay sir?

[CP] - No, Lie's out in the real world and she hasn't been feeling well

[Moth] Ah, that's unfortunate. She's such a sweet lady.

[CP] - Yeah, she said she'd be out there for a little while... But that doesn't stop me from worrying... Is there something you needed?

[Moth] Yes and no, you should come outside for a moment though. If you aren't busy. 

[CP] Groans but does move to go outside-

[Moth] Points with a snicker-

-The little group of blazes from TLOT's seed are all hiding in a cluster behind the greenhouse.

[CP] - Shit, why are they there? They could set Lie's plants on fire! Plus there's water back there!

[Moth] Just wait, I think they're okay.

[CP] Scowls-

-After a few moments Blake floats by swearing because the blazes are obviously hiding from him. As he passes the blazes leap out and grab him in a brief group hug and then scatter in several directions with a gale of laughter. 

[Moth] Is laughing so hard she's snorting.

[CP] Facepalms- Go round them up before they get into trouble, there's a reason why they're mostly being fenced in...

[Moth] Huge grin- Right away sir.

[CP] Sighs and goes back inside-

[Lie] Once Arden was gone, she slumps back against the couch, panting a little- owwwwww

[Karla] Just rest. 

[Ever] Lie...? What's wrong? 

[Karla] She is with child. 

[Ever] She's...? OMG you're gonna have a kid?

[Lie] - Apparently... And it's trying to become physical

[Ever] That's awesome!! So... will it be a creepypasta? Or a Herobrine? Or some combo of both? I bet they'll have superpowers! This is so cool!

[Lie] - Fuck... I haven't even considered what sort of abilities it may have... But it will most likely be a brine...

[Karla] Thank goodness your friends all have powers of their own. Babysitting will likely have a whole new degree of difficulty.

[Lie] - No kidding... I think the first thing I need to do though is tell CP...

[Karla] I presume he'll be excited? As much as he ever shows any positive emotion? 

[Ever] You did say he was good with kids. I saw him interacting with Sally.

[Lie] - I'm not sure what he'll feel... And he's always been good with kids, he raised his brother...

[CP] Has been keeping track of the time difference between in game and the real world and calculates that it's been at least a few hours since Arden came back out there. His concerning is growing and the range it can be felt is growing-

[TLOT] Comes over by himself to check on Cp, calling out for him in a friendly way from below the bridge.

[CP] - Fuck off!

[TLOT] You know I'm aware of your concern, it doesn't kill you to talk to someone. Should I go get Markus instead?

[CP] - Fuck no, it's just... Lie hasn't been feeling well and she's been gone for awhile...

[TLOT] Where is she?

[CP] - Real world

[TLOT] Now I really feel like I should fetch Markus, or Doc...

[CP] - I don't need either of them

[TLOT] Splender?

[CP] Gives TLOT a death glare-

[TLOT] What? He can make portals. That's the only reason.

[CP] - So can I you dingus!

[TLOT] Yes, you can. Then maybe you should go check on her.

[CP] Grumbles- I don't wanna seem to clingy...

[TLOT] Ah. Well... then give her time if that's what you think is best. I know you can be posessive at times so I'm proud of you for making an effort to respect her space.

[CP] - Yes but she also hasn't been feeling well lately...

[TLOT] Is she at least someplace safe out there?

[CP] - At Arden's friends place... I don't entirely trust the woman there though...

[TLOT] How come? Is she too nice or something?

[CP] - Not exactly...

[TLOT] You don't think she's government or something do you? Doc told me a little about those SCP creeps.

[CP] - No, she's certainly not that

[TLOT] Then what's the problem?

[CP] - I don't know, just worry...

[TLOT] That's normal when you love someone.

[CP] - Growls a little- Fuck it, I'm going out there

[TLOT] Just... take it easy. No need to come roaring in.

[CP] Flips TLOT off before opening a portal and slipping through-

-The house is dark and he comes out the main PC in the central room. The moon is casting some feeble light from the glass dome above and the tree seems to almost breathe it in, the leaves rustling ever so slightly despite the stillness of the air. The only sound is the crackling of a fireplace in a different room and the faint electrical hum of the computer itself.

[CP] Throws out his senses, trying to pinpoint his wife as he makes his way towards the sound of the fire-

-There's a bit of snoring as he passes Ever's room, and the distant sound of the horses snorting at some night animal that ventured too close to them.

[CP] Finally catches onto his wife's energy and makes a beeline for it. He silently pushes open and looks around inside, finding Lie asleep on the couch in the room with a blanket over her. He frowns, noting the slight signs of discomfort on his wife's face-

[Karla] Was dozing in one of the chairs and opens an eye- I figured you'd show up eventually.

[CP] Scowls a bit at Karla- And just what did you do this time?

[Karla] I did nothing. I'm merely watching over her.

[CP] - Why?

[Karla] Steeples her fingers and smiles at him- I wonder if I should tell you? Or let her do it....

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?- His anger is beginning to rise

[Karla] Is watching him closely, guaging his temper and grinning - I'm deciding...

[CP] Growls at Karla, taking a threatening step towards her-

[Karla] Nein, I think I want to see your face- She lowers her voice to the barest whisper - Herobrine... she's pregnant with your child.

[CP] Blanches- She... What?

[Karla] Gives the most musical small laugh - your face...! You're going to be a father. I think it's quite exciting.

[CP] Has absolutely no idea what to say-

[Karla] Is grinning like a shark - Shall we have a drink to celebrate?

[CP] - I... Fucking Nether...

[Karla] I think so. - She eases the chair forward with a creak of leather and springs and stands up, walking softly over to the bookcase.

[Lie] Shifts with a small whimper of pain and CP whips his head around to face her- 

[CP] - If she's in pain... Then... SHit, it's gaining a physical form?

[Karla] Is shooing the previously fossilized plant that Hg watered on the shelf away from a decanter - I believe so yes. She expressed a desire to stay here a while and let them finish the transition. - She pulls the bottle out and pours them each a measure of brandy before offering Cp a snifter.

[CP] Takes it and considers just chugging it while still trying to come to terms with his wife being pregnant-

[Karla] Swirls hers around and lets it mellow a little before taking a sip. - Congratulations.

[CP] - Fuuuuuuuuck

[Karla] Chuckles- Yes, that's how it happened.

[CP] Takes a deep swig of the alcohol- We're gonna have to add onto more of the house, which is already crowded and I doubt Doc will leave us alone much once they find out

[Karla] I've heard so much about that one. I presume it will be out of curiousity? And I doubt building will pose much of a difficulty. Ever has told me a bit about your game.

[CP] - They're an annoying fucker who's already concerned because Lie wasn't feeling good and fuck TLOT's gonna talk to them...

[Karla] Friends are always concerened. That's why they are friends. And she'll probably want to tell them anyway.

[CP] Grumbles as he sits on the arm of the couch by his wife's head-

[Karla] How long do you think it will take for the little bundle to become real?

[CP] - I don't know, considering how the pain wasn't great enough to make Lie pass out, and both she and I already have real components, maybe a week?

[Karla] Then it should be an interesting week. She's free to stay with me if she likes.

[CP] - It's up to her, but I won't leave her

[Karla] Even more interesting then. I'll send Ever out for extra groceries tomorrow.

[CP] - I can get my own food

[Karla] Nonsense. More likely you'll be stubborn and silently hungry.

[CP] - You sound way to much like the others on the server

[Karla] Shrugs and takes another drink- I have been prasied for my abilities at reading people...

[CP] Scowls and downs the rest of his drink-

[Karla] Well I think I'll leave you both then, I'll come find you when it's time for breakfast.

[CP] - Bacon usually makes Lie wake up

[Karla] It's a good man that makes note of the things that please his wife. And that works on Ever as well. - She gives a little chuckle and eases the door closed behind her.

[CP] Slides down so he's sitting on the floor next to Lie, reaching a hand over to take hers, curious about what her reaction will be when she wakes up-

-The sound of her muffled steps fades away and the room falls silent. The house is both far enough away from both the roads and the forest that the noises of civilization don't reach it. Somewhere a cricket slinks along a skirting board and gives the occasional chirp. The logs in the fire have burned down to glimmering coals amidst ashes and the muted light plays amist the riot of straps and whips on the table.

[Lie] Makes a slightly louder pained noise and stirs a little gripping CP's hand a bit tighter-

[CP] Decides to take control of her dreams, allowing her at least a pleasant dream amongst the pain before slipping in himself-

[Lie] Finds herself in a flower forest and is surprised when she see's CP- CP...

[CP] - So... We're having a child?

[Lie] Turns bright red- H... how did...

[CP] - Karla told me, she just left the room

[Lie] - Oh...

[CP] - You, don't exactly sound excited

[Lie] - I am, but I'm also nervous... And scared...

[CP] - Well then what do you want to do?

[Lie] - I want to keep it...

[CP] - Good, since I immediately began thinking about where we could put their room

[Lie] Stares blankly at CP before breaking into a smile and rushing towards CP to hug him- Thank you

[CP] - Go back to sleep Lie, I'll still be next to you when you wake


	328. An Uneasy Trip To Town, Danger in the Woods

-There's a bit of noise as the horses whinny at something, they sound unsettled and there's a treble thump as they run back to their stalls, cowering in the dark. Suddenly there's a loud bang like a gunshot and the crunch of metal hitting gravel.

[CP] - The fuck?- He stands and summons his weapons, heading for the hallway

-There's a brief noise of metal tearing outside and then silence again.

[CP] Moves quickly to investigate the noise-

-Karla's van is a ghostly white in the moonlight and leaning at a crazy angle on the gravel driveway.

[CP] Cautiously scans his surroundings, his pick ending up in his other hand as he slowly turns, looking everywhere-

-There's no sense of being watched and the sound of insects slowly resumes.

[CP] Narrows his eyes, a bit surprised that nobody else heard the commotion. He begins to move around the house, old hunting habits returning full force-

-Coming around the side reveals the source of the noise. Karla's van is leaning because two of her tires have been slashed with something large and sharp and the strikes have continued onto the van itself, cutting deep gouges in the metal.

[CP] Moves closer to see if there's any other clues nearby-

-The gravel is a bit disturbed but that's all-

[CP] Looks back at the house, growing worried about the safety of his wife, but decides to alert Karla first. He quickly heads back inside-

[Ever] Is still snoring softly in his room. [It's the closest to the front door.]

[CP] Scowls and heads right, feeling for Karla's presence and sending out slight mental waves to find her mind-

-Karla's room is unmarked, but the door is different. The rest of the hallway is white, pale and neutral shades but her bedroom door is a deep wine red.

[CP] Bangs rather harshly on the door-

-There's some rather hasty noises and the door is yanked open, Karla is more then half asleep and leveling a gun at his head - Ich habe nur getan, was getan werden musste! Wie kannst du es wagen-

[CP] Pushes the gun aside, unamused- Something just destroyed your van

[Karla] Blinks and nearly fires the lugar into the floor- Wh-What?!

[CP] - Ripped into the side and popped two of your tires

[Karla] ...And there was nothing out there? I know you are a hunter of sorts, I trust your opinion...

[CP] - Not that I could tell, but the van is pretty badly off if you want to look

[Karla] I think... we should wait for morning. - she bolts back into her room and there's the metallic slap of a small door hitting the wall and the humm of machinery starting up.

[CP] Cocks a brow and slips in to see what she's doing-

-The room is draped with long red curtains and the floor is black carpet around the bed. Her furniture is on one side of the room and rather ordinary fare from Ikea or something similar. A desk and a dresser and a single chair. It's spare and clean. The opposite side is stone and sports a floor drain and a mudroom style shower in one corner of the wall near it. She's got a spanking bench, a padded table, and shackles set into the wall. There's an armoire that's probably full of toys and she's manipulating a small control box set into the wall.

[CP] - What are you doing?

[Karla] Dropping the window shutters just in case, they're made to withstand hurricanes.

[CP] - Somehow I suspect that may not stop whatever used your van as a scratching post

[Karla] But something trying to rip them down will make enough noise to draw attention.

[CP] - True, any other defenses set up?

[Karla] Gives him an eyebrow. - Usually the fence outside is enough of a deterrent. But considering this and those kids from before, I may arrange to have it electrified now. - She brushes past him heading for the study.

[CP] - I could always set land mines around it

[Karla] That would be nice. But they need to be on the outside so the horses can't set them off. - She eases open the study door-

[CP] - Easily done

[Lie] Is still asleep on the couch-

[Karla] Heads for the bookcases and shoves one of them in a way that makes it swing outwards to reveal a closet behind it. Fully filling one shelf is the wunderwaffe and she reverently pulls it down. Leaving the lugar on the table.

[CP] - Well that's obviously digital

[Karla] Runs a hand lovingly over it - A gift from your own server actually. - the wunderwaffe purrs sorftly, making weird electrical noises as if muttering to itself.

[CP] - Not our server, our game doesn't have guns

[Karla] But your Doctor gave it to use. Your own wife helped fetch it from it's game.

[Lie] Rolls over with a bit of a groan and opens her eyes a little- What's going on?

[Karla] We may have invaders on the grounds. Or they may have made their mischief and retreated. I don't know.

[Lie] - Oh...

[CP] - Go back to sleep Lie

[Lie] - You know once I wake up I have difficulty getting back to sleep

[CP] - Would you like me to use my powers?

[Karla] No, she should be alert if there's any possible danger.

[Lie] Pushes herself into an upright position- Would it be better for me not to be here?

[Karla] I think Herobrine is likely more then capable of protecting you and I would also appreciate his assistance.

[CP] - Sure, it's been a while since I've gotten to kill anything

[Lie] - Alright then...

[Karla] Pulls a little bag out of the closet and loops it aross her torso. It's obviously made out of a half chest-

[CP] - Now that is from our game

[Karla] The ammunition is a type of light bulb. This little bag is perfect for it.

[Lie] - Will you two be outside then?

[Karla] Checks the clock- We'll head out the front and scout around a little. Stay close until it's properly light out to see the damages. It shouldn't be long now.

[CP] - Let's go then

[Lie] - I'll just... Stay right here...

[Karla] Turns the wunderwaffe and holds it upright as if it were an ordinary rifle and motions for him to follow her-

[CP] Rolls his eyes and just moves ahead of her, shoving the front door open-

[Karla] Moves the weapon to a ready position and is standing in a pool of blueish light from all the glowing components on it. She advances cautiously, Looking all around. The gun natters happily to itself. 

-On the horizon the sky is shading to rose and the shadows of the woods beyond the yard are long and deep.

[CP] Summons his sword and pick once more-

-One of the horses wanders around the side of the house, it's obviously frightened and there are some bleeding scratches on it's rump-

[CP] - Once it's light out Lie can take care of that

[Karla] Hisses angrilly. She glances at the van and back at the horse- we should check the other two, just in case.

[CP] - I'll fly above, make sure they didn't scatter too far

[Karla] Swings the rifle back and forth as she walks, taking her time and not blundering around corners. It's clear she's used similar things before.

-The other two horses are shivering in the stalls. They're upset but not hurt. The netted hay they were eating from has been shredded and scattered though.

[CP] - Looks like the other one took the brunt of the attack

[Karla] I guess the swine did their dirty work and fled...

[CP] - Yeah... So an attempt to cut off your ways out?

[Karla] Or just make me angry.

[CP] - That too, let's head back inside

[Karla] Grumbles but nods. It's clear the gun isn't going to be anywhere but close to hand for a while.

[CP] Heads back inside and immediately returns to Lie's side-

[Lie] - Did you... Ngh... Find anything?

[CP] - No

[Karla] Fingers the guns barrel a little and it makes an electrical chattering noise- Someone wrecked two of my vehicles tires. Sending Ever to the store is going to be much more difficult, it's a long walk to town. And while I could ride, I don't think the horses would enjoy bringing back a pair of tires.

[Lie] - CP could teleport you...

[CP] - Why are you volunteering me?

[Karla] Because you can teleport?

[CP] Grumbles-

[Karla] Calls for Ever a bit loudly and there's some scrambling before he appears with obvious bed-head. 

[Ever] Yes? 

[Karla] Some vandals damaged the van. 

[Ever] Ugh... people are so shitty.

[Karla] We were discussing you going into town with Cp to get some new tires and other supplies. 

[Ever] Looks more then slightly frightened at the prospect of being alone with Cp. - Ye-yes mistress.

[Lie] - Don't worry Ever, I'm certain my husband will behave

[CP] - Maybe

[Ever] -Gulp-

[Karla] Just take the list off the fridge and get two of this type of tires. - She makes some notes on a scrap of paper and passes it to him. 

[Ever] Yes mistress. I'll go get the list - he glances down- and some shoes- hurries off.

[CP] Spawns in his jacket and sunglasses with a sigh- I hate errands

[Lie] Gives him a small smile-

[Karla] Your assistance is appreciated, and I'll defend your wife in your abscence if there's further trouble.

[CP] - Nothing had better happen to her

[Karla] Gives him a rather stern salute-

[CP] Scoffs and turns towards his wife- Hey, get something to eat and some rest, okay?

[Lie] - I know, and please refrain from murdering anyone

[Ever] Comes back in ready to go- So you have a car or something?

[CP] - Nope- He grabs Ever by the arm and teleports them to the outskirt of the town

-The town is mostly quiet with it being so early. Only a few people are about opening their shops and a single car crosses the road ahead of them-

[CP] Quietly- I could murder this entire town in a night...

[Ever] Wobbles for a moment after being teleported - THAT WAS SO COOL. Wait? What? Please don't do that!

[CP] - Quiet, don't draw so much attention

[Ever] Oh, yes.... sir! Normally I'd say get the groceries last, but rolling around two tires is going to be awkward otherwise.

[CP] - You know this place better than I do, so lead the way, but at least try to make it look like you've walked all the way here, it will draw less suspicion

[Ever] Oh, right... - He does a decent impression of someone exhausted and scuffes his shoes up in the dust so they're dirtier, before heading for the grocery store.

[CP] Follows like a shadow, his eyes casting around-

-The store is small, and has a decent veriaty of foods and drinks despite it's size. The four aisles are narrow, just barely wide enough for two small carts to pass each other inside. The other is up front talking with a cashier and both look at Ever with a slight air of disgust-

[Ever] Grabs a cart anyway and shoulders on, heading for the produce and grabbing things off the small list. He whispers to Cp- I think my social anxiety has only gotten worse when it comes to strangers....

[CP] - I can read their thoughts, they currently only look at you that way because of how you look and because they suspect you had something to do with the sheriff's kid

[Ever] Shit.... If I think stuff you can hear me too right?

[CP] - No shit

[Ever] Thinks as loud as he can- I haven't felt this nervous in a long time... I'm actually more scared of being beaten to death by a mob or sent off to jail then I am of you. No offense.

[CP] - Eh, I can just burn everything if they try that

[Ever] thinking - holy crap... but someone would investigate. People never let stuff like that just happen and forget it.

[CP] - Not if you get a slender involved they wont

[Ever] Nearly drops a jar of spagetti sauce- [thinking] wh-what do they do?

[CP] - Many things. Slender's own proxies cannot recall when they are being used as proxies when they are given time off at all, that's how strong he is at memory manipulations

[Ever] thinking- That's really terrifying. I just worry, I don't know what we'll do if we ever have to move again... A tree is a really awkward thing to relocate and then build a new house around.

[CP] - Lie might be able to help with that- He gives Ever a flash of memory from when Lie accidentally uprooted a spruce tree and threw it

[Ever] Thinking- That's crazy! But yeah,we might really need her help if these people start getting suspicious. I really don't want to ask Dawn for anything again. I know she doesn't like Karla...

[CP] - But she'd probably do so anyways if Lie or Doc asked her for the help

[Ever] accidently aloud- That's good to know.

[CP] Spots some cookies he figures Lie might like and grabs them-

[Ever] If you want anything else just grab it, I'm done.

[CP] - So how did you end up out here with Karla?

[Ever] Bad relationship with my dad actually... I'd rather move out then be kicked out. And being pushed into what would have certainly become an arranged marriage in all but name to someone he approved of? I chose to walk away.

[CP] - Want me to kill them?

[Ever] Um... no thank you. I haven't heard from either of them in years. They don't know where I am.

[CP] - Usually a good thing- He grabs some juices for Lie as well

-Several more people have entered the store now, some chatting with the owner and others going up and down the aisles, all of them giving Ever and CP a wide berth and shitty looks-

[Ever] Is getting progressively more nervous and Cp can easily feel his fear. - We should go...

[CP] - If you want

[Ever] Hurries the cart to the checkout and starts putting things on the belt, his placements are precise and the jugs are grouped, as are the cans, produce, cold things, and frozen items.

[Cashier] Doesn't even greet them, and ignores the order Ever put the items on the belt in as she just tosses them into bags before telling him the total-

[Ever] Sheepishly offers a single coupon.

[Cashier] Rolls her eyes and scans the coupon before telling him the new total-

[Ever] Just runs a card and signs the machine before hustling things back into the cart by himself.

[Cashier] Starts having a pleasant conversation with the next customer until her register shorts and starts smoking-

[CP] Is trying his hardest to hide a smirk-

[Ever] Is trying not to stare or look at Cp until they get outside.

-As they step outside Ever is hit with a Styrofoam cup full of soda which covers him in the sugary substance. A group of guys stand there snickering-

[Ever] Sets his jaw - I don't have time for this. Let's go.

-The guys jeer and call out slurs after them-

[CP] - Are you sure I can't murder just one of them?

[Ever] Who says I can do anything to stop you? Karla would kill them. She hears about this she still might.

[CP] - I'll consider it

[Ever] Is distinctly unhappy. - I worry when she does things like that... Lets just get the tires...

[CP] - Hopefully this errand will be faster

[Ever] Mischevious- We should just take their cart.

[CP] - There's really no need, I can carry all of this easy

[Ever] Yeah but.... we have to sneak in someplace unseen to hoover it all up right?

[CP] - Not really. We just have to carry it to the edge of town and then I can just teleport us again

[Ever] Okay... - starts pulling up bags, he's obviously straining a little bit becuase there's quite a few

[CP] Easily takes the rest-

[Ever] Leads them down the road to a tire dealership and scoots up to the counter with the piece of paper. - I need to buy two of there please.

-The man behind the counter gives Ever a displeased look as he heads towards the back-

[Ever] Watches him go- more of the same... I stay home so much I forget how hard it is out here.

[CP] - Nobody would ever miss this town you know

[Ever] You are such a devil... It's no wonder you and Karla get along, you have a lot in common when it comes to dealing with people.

[CP] - Comes with the territory of being a pasta

-The bell above the door chimes as somebody enters-

[Ever] Glances back reflexitively.

[Sherriff] Notices them and scowls- Well look who it is

[Ever] a bit flatly- Hello sir. Having a nice afternoon?

[Sherriff] - Would be better if I had my son

[Ever] Oh, I'm sorry. Still no news sir?

[Sherriff] - None, now what are you doing here?

[Ever] We had a flat tire. We're getting a new one and a spare.

[Sherriff] - So where's the car? You should have had a spare donut at least

[Ever] It was a used van. It didn't come with a donut. And it's at the house. We walked all the way here.

[Sherriff] - This early in the day?

[Ever] Shrugs - We needed food. - getstures at the bags. - I was going to do my errands first thing and get them over with.

[Tire guy] - Comes back rolling both of the tires out and gives Ever the cost-

[Ever] Uses the little card machine and says thank you politely-

[Tire guy] - Card was denied, what type is it?

[Ever] But I just... it's a debit card....

[Tire guy] Looks at the card- We don't take this type

[Ever] Wilts- Will you take a check?

[CP] - Here, I got this- He takes out the card Slender supplied him and it works perfectly much to the salesman dislike

[Ever] Grateful- Thank you Cp. I'll pay you back.

[CP] - Don't bother. Now let's get back I want to check on Lie- CP then threads his arm through both tires before lifting them

[Ever] Can't help but be impressed and struggles to get the rest of the bags.

[Sherriff] - Just wait boy, I'll get a warrant to search your place

[Ever] Is frustrated enough to be a little snarky- If you want to see my mistresses collection of sex toys sir, you only have to ask. Good day to you otherwise.

[Sherriff] Makes a very disgusted face as CP shoves Ever out the door-

[Ever] Is shaking but faintly triumphant as they walk away - I hate that guy....

[CP] - I get the feeling you'll be dealing with him a lot

[Ever] I told you... and I've told her plenty of times too; you can't just kill people. It's impossible for... well for a human to get away with that kind of thing! We're both long-lived, but that's all.

[CP] - You forget that I'm not human

[Ever] You know what I mean. I just.... I like the internet better. You know? I can choose what to share and hide my face so people can't judge on appearances.

[CP] - Ah but that's also my playground, and you're not as safe as you might think

[Ever] Well it's not safe. There's plenty of human predators. I got lucky. Just taking an online job offer and showing up at a place... I'm sure some people do that and they never find the bodies.

[CP] - Oh absolutely, done it a few times myself when I was really bored

[Ever] SEE? But it's still better then dealing with people like that. My clothes are all sticky and that cop makes me so mad....

[CP] - We're almost out of town, just a few more minutes

[Ever] My arms are killing me too. You must be insanely strong.

[CP] - The average Steve can carry about six Eiffel tower's worth of weight, and I'm essentially a glitched version

[Ever] Holy shit... You know I never really thought about that... even though I've played a few times now. Even a full inventory of stone is a humongous amount.... Man. I'd love to have some kind of weird powers, even just being super strong would be amazing.

[CP] - We should be far enough away now- He draws what he's carrying into his inventory

[Ever] Any chance... when things are calmer.... I can come play with you and Lie and everyone else?

[CP] - If Doc gives the okay

[Ever] I've heard a lot about them, do you think they'd say no?

[CP] - Not if Lie and Arden vouch for you

[Ever] Then I hope it'll be okay. I could use a break from all... this...

-There's a certain shift in the air and Ever starts to feel uncomfortable.- 

[Ever] I keep feeling like something terrible is going to happen...

[CP] - Eh, I'm used to being the cause of that feeling

[Ever] Is quiet for a long moment and it's painfully obvious that there are very few animals around, not even birds- You... you don't hate me, do you?

[CP] - You're just annoying so far

[Ever] "Hey shut up dumbass annoying"? Or "I want to scoop out your brains and make you eat them on toast annoying"?

[CP] - Haven't decided yet

[Ever] Hard little swallow- Anything I can do to swing the pendulm in my favor?

[CP] - Nope

[Ever] Okay then... - He walks quietly for a few minutes and then whispers - I think we're being followed.

[CP] - Probably

[Ever] What do you suggest?

[CP] - Keep walking, act like you don't know. Lull it into getting cocky, that's when it's likely to make a mistake

[Ever] Is scared

[Solace] -Is totally not following them. At all. In the least. Nope. Definitely not with a gift for CP. That would be ridiculous. - 

[Ever] my head hurts...

[CP] - Yeah I recognize those waves...

[Solace] - Slowly slinking closer-

[Ever] Stops to lean against a tree- I feel nauseous 

[CP] - Fuck off Solace

[Solace] No. 

[Solace] - looms a bit as he gets close enough, box tucked under arm-

[Ever] Somewhat high pitched fear shriek- 

[CP] - What the fuck do you want?

[Ever] S-s-slender?!??!

[CP] - Nope, just one of his brothers

[Solace] - Glances at Ever- Not quite. - and back to CP- Am I not allowed to check in on people? 

[Ever] ehhehhhhhhh....

[CP] - You could always just ask Splender

[Solace] Where's the fun in that? And then i couldn't give you this! -thrusts box toward CP. Its big and clunky. Classic Solace gift giving, everything you'll never need. - 

[CP] Sets his hand on fire so he can set the box on fire-

[Ever] Wait! I'll take it if you don't want it!

-Exasperated Solace sigh, pulling box back before CP can torch it-

[Ever] Being diplomatic even though he's scared -

[CP] - I don't care, I just don't want it

[Ever] His thoughts are plain. Something that a Slender would gift must be weird and otherwordly. His curiousity is overcoming his fear somewhat-

[Solace] - looks at Ever for a few seconds before holding the box to him instead - Enjoy? 

[Ever] Takes it gingerly - Thank you. - He flicks a nervous look at Cp and opens the lid of the box to peek inside-

-It's just a bunch of knickknacks that were collected. Most have some kind of theme relating to CP. There's even a mug thats got a middle finger printed on it. -

[Solace] - to CP- So how are things, hmmmm? 

[CP] - None of your business

[Ever] Chuckles at the mug and a small statue of a red cat with sunglasses- Thank you sir.

[CP] Just starts walking off-

[Solace] You should be careful, CP. -Turns to Ever- At least someone appreciates my humor.

[CP] - We're leaving!

[Ever] It's very funny sir. - He pokes around a little - I like the Steve? vinyl figure with the white out on the eyes. Wait, careful? Why?

[Solace] -Cheerful laugh- I liked that one myself. And just... because. Something may be roaming. I'm afraid that's all I have time for, though.

[Ever] I feel it too... Someone messed up my mistresses van.

[CP] - Let's go! Or your going to walk the entire way!

[Ever] Sorry, thank you for the gifts sir. -Rushes a little to catch up with Cp -

[Solace] -Departs-

[Ever] Wow.... he was big... but really polite.

[CP] - That's Solace for you, he feeds off of comfort

[Ever] That sounds... kinda nice actually.

[CP] - Each slender being feeds off of something different

[Ever] The orginal one likes fear though, right?

[CP] - Yup

[Ever] Yikes... - He catches sight of something and stops. - Oh... - Suddenly coughing as the wind blows the stench of his accidental find towards him. 

-There's part of a deer in the ditch, it looks like it's been ripped in half and there are bits scattered in the grass deeper into the woods.

[CP] - Nice, wonder what's wandering around

[Ever] But it's not eaten... Oh gods...

[CP] - Do you want me to teleport us now?

[Ever] Cradles the box under one arm and reaches out for his shirt with one hand - Yes please.

[CP] Teleports them back to the house before throwing all the bags and the tires out of his inventory and leaving to return to Lie's side-

[Ever] Scrambles to put all the food away- 

[Karla] is still in the room with Lie and has the gun pointed at him the moment he appears, but quickly swings it back to the floor-

[Lie] Is obviously starting to be effected by fever as there are several more cold flowers around the room-

[CP] - Lie...

[Karla] She was too hot, so she made more flowers.

[CP] - I can see that- He crouches down by her head and brushes aside some of her hair- By the way, your pet is a little sticky

[Karla] Sticky? Why?

[CP] - Go find out

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - Hm? Yeah?

[Lie] Mentally- Will you go get the Alolan vulpix? It's ice based...

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Lie] - Yeah...

[CP] - Alright, I'll go get it- He teleports over to the computer and slips into the server


	329. Rudolphs Last Stand, The Massacre

[Notch] is sullenly feeding Lies animals while Cn follows him around- look, I said I don't know where she is! 

[CN] - But she hasn't been around for days!

[CP] Rolls his eyes and moves to go into the house to find what Lie requested-

[Notch] Spots him and points him out to Cn- I bet my son knows where Lie is! 

[CP] - Oh fuck you!

[CN] Runs over- Where is she!?

[Notch] Walks over as well/ I'd like to know where you've been too! You need to let me know when you're going out so the animals are taken proper care of! 

[CP] - Lie is... Fine... And I don't need to tell you shit

[CN] Huffs angrily-

[Notch] narrows his eyes - don't lie to me. Somethings up. What's going on? 

[CP] - Nothing!- He opens the door and goes inside, looking for the vulpix

[Notch] Follows him- do I have to grab an honesty blossom? If she's in trouble and you're hiding it from us...

[CP] - Do you honestly think I'd let her get in trouble?

[CN] - Where is she!?

[CP] - Oh go feed the pigs or something!

[Notch] Gives him a skeptical look- I think you might hide it if you wanted to take care of it alone. 

[CP] - Don't you have shit to do?

[Notch] Storms off back out the door - 

[CN] - What are you doing to her?  
[CP] Frustrated, grabs CN by the hood and throws him outside- You'll find out later!

[Notch] Comes back with an honesty flitter in a potion bottle- where is she Cp? 

[CP] - She's fine!

[Notch] uncorks the bottle and the flitter flies up near the ceiling. 

[CP] Growls and backs away a little-

[Notch] Where is Lie? 

[CP] - R-Real world

[Notch] where specifically? 

[CP] - Karla's place

[Notch] Oh? The weird Doctor lady that's dating Arden's friend? Why didn't you just say? Why do you have to be so difficult? 

[CP] Growls-

[Notch] sighs- is she in any danger? Or are they just visiting? 

[CP] - No danger... Just... Needs to be observed...

[Notch] Observed? Is Karla studying her abilities or something? 

[CP] - No... Medical reason...

[Notch] Cp.... Just tell me what's going on. Please? 

[CP] - I... Ngh... Think she'd rather tell you... Herself...

[Notch] oh. Okay. Just... Please don't jet off for days and not say anything. Lies pets make really pathetic noises when they're neglected. 

[CP] - Not promising anything

[Notch] Color me not suprised. 

[CP] Moves on and finds the vulpix, grabbing it and walking back past Notch-

[Rvulpix] Is quietly following CP, wondering nervously where he's taking its companion-

[Notch] Why are you taking her pokemon?

[CP] - She asked for it

[Notch] Oh. Okay. You might want to take them both, that one looks a bit anxious. 

[Banette] Is following curiously-

[CP] - She asked for this one specifically because it's ice based

[Notch] But generally she doesn't like the cold.

[CP] - She has a fever

[Notch] I see....

[CP] - Now fucking stop asking questions! Fucking stupid honesty flitter...

[Banette] Stays close to Cp's leg

[Notch] I think that one is bored....

[CP] - Yeah well it doesn't need to go with me

[Banette] Grabs his pants leg and tugs very lightly- 

[Notch] But it seems to want too?

[CP] Groans and opens a way back-

[Banette] scurries in after him and freezes as the resolution goes up- baaa?

[CP] - Your fine

[RVulpix] Slinks in before the way can close and hides under a nearby bench-

[Banette] Wanders around a bit dizzy. - aaaa.

[CP] Heads straight for the study with the Alolan vulpix-

[Banette] Runs after him as best it can.

[CP] Opens the door- Lie? I'm back

[Lie] - Did you bring it?

[CP] - Of course

[Karla] Comes back looking a bit angry with the huge rifle still on her shoulder. 

[Ever] Has changed his clothes and slinks in after here- HOLY SHIT, ARE THOSE POKEMON?

[CP] - Yes

[Karla] growls at the banette - what's a pokemon?

[CP] - Creatures with abilities that you can fight with from a game. They usually only fight with each other

[Banette] Hides under a table and picks at some scraps of fabric sticking out of a box-

[Ever] They're so cool... I know these guys, it's a vulpix right? But what's the other one? Dammit, I can't think of the name....

[Karla] It looks like a doll....

[CP] - A banette. There's another vulpix hiding in the tree room

[Lie] - It followed? Oh, poor thing

[Ever] Kneels down near the table- Hey little dude... are you friendly? 

[Banette] Looks unsure and hides behind the box a bit.

[AVulpix] Jumps out of CP's grasp and sits near Lie, letting off a cold aura

[CP] - So what's next?

[Karla] I'd love to go into town and shoot this thing off about forty or fifty times....

[Ever] Mistress...

[CP] - I could help

[Ever] Um... 

-There's a distant sound like metal groaning under pressure and then a slam like a tree falling-

[CP] - What now?

[RVulpix] Was scared enough by the noise to run crying through the house into the room. As soon as it spots Lie it darts under her blankets-

[Banette] Suddenly alert and frowning. 

[Karla] Snarls something [It's basically swearing in German]

[Ever] The horses!

[Lie] - Go, I've got the pokemon here

[Karla] Heads out the door and the Banette runs after her-

[Ever] Oh dear....

[CP] Follows-

[Lie] - You can stay here Ever

[Ever] Is waffling- I feel like I shouldn't but... I'm no good at fighting!

[Lie] - My vulpix's can help keep us safe in here

[Karla] Goes outside and it's already getting dark, there's just enough light to see that someone has shoved the fence down and taken several trees with it. It's not a matter of getting in, it was calculated to cause the most damage. The wunderwaffe lets out a worried sounding electrical noise as she ventures off the porch, swinging the barrel in the directions as she scans around.

[CP] - That's not good...

-Suddenly the hulk of the van rises up and a shape darker then the shadows throws it onto the roof of the house with tremendous force. There's a moment of stillness and the car crashes down through into the foyer. There are red eyes in the middle of the shape and jagged white teeth in a mouth like a crocodile. It charges forward and knocks Karla aside with one sweep of a huge clawed hand.

[CP] Darts up into the air, setting himself on fire-

[Banette] Used screech, and the sound echoes around the space. 

[Rudolph] Is stunned for a moment and then charges towards the small creature to swat it flat-

[CP] Moves around behind Rudolph- Is this the thing my wife volunteered me to fight?

[Ever] Smells the gas from the car and tugs at Lie - Come on!

[Karla] Is up again- Move so I can shoot it!

[Lie] Winces and pain and stumbles along behind Ever-

[CP] Heads straight up-

[Ever] Drags her down the hall, helping her along- 

[Karla] Fires the wunderwaffe and it goes wild, hitting the fallen fence and setting a few trees on fire.

-The vulpix's run along either side of Lie and Ever. Both keeping alert-

[CP] Dives in and digs his sword into Rudolph's back, catching a glimpse of his red stone torch-

-Theres a spark and what's left of the car catches on fire-

[AVulpix] Turns and blows a blast of cold air along their path, coating it in ice to help protect them-

[Rudolph] Bites and claws in every direction, trying to reach Cp and tear into him. He has no blood or organs and bits of shredded tire are spilling out the hole Cp made-

[CP] Reaches in and grips the torch, ripping it out- This is mine you fucker

[Rudolph] Rakes at him, his eyes are furious and red-

[Lie] As they enter the room with the tree she trips and falls with a yelp-

[Ever] Tugs at her and shouts- Get up! Please get up! 

-There's a very organic groaning noise next to them as the smoke filters into the room, and the floor buckles upward under their feet-

[Lie] - What's happening?

[Karla] I can't shoot it with you so close- 

[Rudolph] Roars at Cp - 

-The tree is moving, swelling, and it falls hard against the one part of the wall that connects to the outside. The glass above shatters- 

[Ever] Tries to protect Lie from the glass and cries out as a few big pieces hit his back-

[CP] Darts back, his eyes glowing brightly in excitement-

[Lie] - Ever!

-The vulpix's stick close, using the moves they know to divert as much debris as possible-

[Karla] Fires again and this time it hits- Geh zurück zur Hölle, wo du Kommandeur bist!

[Rudolph] Shakes and smokes, still trying to get to her even while convulsing in pain. -

[CP] Darts in and takes out a leg-

[Rudolph] Falls forward as the metal armature is cut inside him and claws at her, nearly at her feet now- 

[Karla] Discharges the wunderwaffe directly between his baleful eyes while laughing like a madwoman. 

[Rudolph] the fabric containing his form swells and bursts into flames-

[Lie] Looks around- Ever we're not safe here...

-Ever is suddenly swept away from her as the tree bends and snaps sending him tumbling into the grass outside. It twists upwards, walking awkwardly on it's roots and looms over her for a moment before shoving her out the same way. It moves just far enough away from the house to avoid the flames and stands back up straight.

[Ever] Oww....

[Lie] - Er... What?

[Karla] kicks the smoldering wreckage contemptuously, and then looks back at the burning house. - Teufel noch mal!

[Lie] Focuses and spawns water buckets- CP! The fire!

[CP] Turns to look and understands his wife's meaning, he flies above the fire and begins to manipulate it-

[Karla] Puts the gun down and runs back into the house through a side door- 

[Ever] Is laying on the grass groaning.

[Lie] Crawls over to him, spawning a multitude of healing flowers around him- Hang on Ever

[CP] Flits about, extinguishing the fire but now he's worked up, he wants to kill-

[Karla] Sees what Cp is doing and manages to avoid the worst of the smoke and fire, grabbing a few important things and runnning for the tree room. She hesitates at the missing foliage and grabs her computers CPU before racing out the hole. 

-The horses have come to investigate and one of them lips at Lie a little bit in concern. 

[Banette] Grabs the gun and drags it around the side of the house to where the tree is-

[Karla] Approaches and drops the bag and the CPU on the ground. - Ever...

[Lie] Speaks soothingly to the horses- He's alright, just healing

[Karla] Pets his hair gently - Poor kitten... and how...? Ah, your plant powers moved the tree?

[Lie] - No... It kinda, moved on it's own?

[CP] Lands- Fire's out, not surprised that I don't hear sirens judging by how the town has treated you...

[Karla] How.. interesting... Well, as far as they're concerned, we can go die, it's always like that.... I'll be back. - She kisses Ever on the forehead and walks back into the house-

-The tree leans over them, trying to shelter them somewhat in it's branches.

[CP] Follows her- So what's your plan now?

[Lie] Hesitantly reaches up to brush her fingers against the leaves-

[Karla] Is dragging things out of the house and putting other things into duffel and reuseable grocery bags. - I'm going with you. Obviously. But first we need to put our mates somewhere safe. I think your home will do nicely.

[CP] - I'm sorry what?

[Karla] I think it's obvious, don't you?

[CP] Grumbles to himself and stalks back towards his wife-

[Karla] Finishes the pile of stuff, some of it is obviously Ever's but he doesn't own as much. She knows whats important and what's not. - Can you make me an opening Cp? There are several electronics here.

[CP] - You know what? It will irritate Doc, so sure- He creates an opening to Lie's storage room

[Karla] Regards the opening with a tiny measure of distrust and then starts pushing things through. 

[Banette] Sees the familiar space and runs for it, dropping the wunderwaffe beside Lie. The gun makes a squibbly electrical noise.

[Lie] Encourages her vulpix's to go through too-

-The tree leans towards the opening, brushing leaves over Lie's outstreched hand-

[Lie] - I think I know where we can put the tree...

[Karla] Oh? It seems interested.

[Lie] Tosses out her cellphone and uses it to create a different opening that is near the opening to the cage- Now to get it through...

-The tree leans towards the hole and moves a bit awkwardly on it's roots towards it.

[CP] - Lie... You control plants...

[Lie] - Oh... Right...- She begins concentrating, using her energy to move the tree along

-The tree moves a little better and manages to make it through before settling on the other side. It shimmies in place a little and digs it's roots into the ground like a person burying their feet in soft sand. It settles down with a rustle of leaves and almost a sigh.

[Ever] Is awake and cheeps in pain a little.

[Lie] Closes her opening, a bit spent-

[CP] - Hey, you okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, for now...

-The horses venture close as well and investigate the opening. 

[Karla] You might want to push them in as well....

[CP] - Hang on- Makes a separate opening into the stable and gets the horses through- There, now they won't be stuck inside

[Karla] Do you feel ready to go back Lie?

[Lie] - Yeah... I think I'm okay now...

[Karla] Then please take Ever. I'll join you shortly.

[Lie] Gives Karla and CP a look of concern as she helps Ever up- Do I want to know?

[CP] Perks in excitement-

[Karla] No... you don't.

[Lie] Takes Ever through the opening that leads to the barn and CP closes both openings behind them-

[Ever] Shifts to the low resolution and his clothes morph into the attire of his avatar, since he's played before. A pair of orangy cat ears pop up from his messy yellow hair, and he suddenly has a skinny orange cat tail poking from a small hole in his pair of black booty shorts. - Oh... OH WOW. Lie! THIS IS SO COOL.

[Lie] - Welcome to my world- She's waiting for the chat to explode with questions

[Karla] Takes up the wunderwaffe and it erupts in a cacophany of excited noises at her touching it. - Shall we?

[CP] Grins darkly- Oh absolutely- He offers Karla his hand to teleport them

[Karla] Takes it graciously-

[CP] Teleports them into the middle of town, his eyes burning brightly-

[Karla] Says nothing but begins to fire the gun, over and over. The chain lightning is unavoidable, one shot leaps from target to target, destroying flesh and starting fires.

-People begin screaming and running-

[CP] Surrounds the town with a wall of fire so nobody can escape-

[Karla] Is terrifyingly methodical, just working her way from one end to the other-

[Sherriff] Races up in his cruiser, jumping out and aiming his gun at Karla- Stop! Put down your gun!

[Karla] Is already firing and spins sideways as the chain jumps across the cruiser and catches a victim on the other side. - I think not!

[Sherriff] Is blasted backwards and lays smoldering on the ground-

[CP] Is just murdering every person he can find-

[Karla] Kicks him in the head just in case, and then looks over to where Cp is. She's almost out of ammo anyway. 

[CP] He's not visible as he's getting anybody who went inside-

[Karla] Walks back and forth, picking off any stragglers. Soon the only noise is her boots on the pavement and the crackling of fires.

[CP] Teleports near her- I'm pretty sure that's every one...

[Karla] That's fine. I've only one shot left anyway.

[CP] Feels the familiar crackle of static- Oh no...

[Karla] Shoots the last bulb home and fires wildly in the direction of the disturbance-

[Slender] Is struck, but not effected- Herobrine!

[CP] - What?

[Slender] - A bit of warning if your going to do a full town massacre would be recommended!

[Karla] Blinks and manages to look contrite- Zhat vas an accident...

[Slender] Brushes his suit off- Now then, what is this about?

[CP] - Murder spree?

[Karla] Is watching the huge being cautiously- Revenge for several years of mistreatment?

[Slender] - And you are?

[Karla] Doctor Karla Emmerich. Are you a demon of some type?

[Slender] - I am Slenderman, I suppose you could say I am that ones boss

[Karla] Have we overstepped some boundry? I was given to understand that for his kind; murder is an everyday occurance.

[Slender] - No you have not, but normally murder on this scale requires some form of clean up, which usually falls to me

[Karla] Then I give my humblest apolgies for making this glorious mess of death and mayhem, sir.

[Slender] - I believe you are the one Azrael mentioned to me...

[Karla] Perhaps I am? I am the keeper of one of his artifacts.

[Slender] - Then yes, you are. He said you may be of use to me at some point

[Karla] Suspicious - Of use? In what manner? Unlike that... Dawn. I am not his ward to take orders from him.

[Slender] - I am not certain yet

[Karla] calculating expression- It wouldn't be the first time I've made pacts with darkness...

[CP] - So uh, we should probably be going...

[Slender] - Pass a message along to my brother, I need to speak with him urgently

[CP] - Yes sir

[Karla] We should probably make ourselves scarce before any reinforcements arrive anyway....

[CP] Picks up a blood spattered cell phone and uses it to make an opening-

[Slender] - I will erase any signs of you on tape

[Karla] Thank you sir. Heh. Selbst ist der Mann./Selbst ist die Frau. Eh?

[Slender] - Ja ja, Jetzt geh

[Karla] Gives a polite half bow and marches through the hole, still toting the huge gun.

[CP] Follows and closes the opening behind them, knowing Slender was going to blast the zone with emp's-


	330. Karla and Ever on the Server, Yaunfen is Heavy, A Joyful Announcement

[Doc] Over the chat- CollaredEverestCat? Wait? Did someone let Arden's friend in?

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] And someone else too?

[Lie] - ... Yes?

[Doc] .... Why?

[Lie] - Weeeeeeell...

[Doc] I'm coming over there.

[Karla] Is streching a bit- Zhat vas fun.

[Lie] - No mentioning the baby please. I think CP's father and brother have a right to know first

[CP] Content noise-

[Ever] Is holding his new tail and rubbing the fur curiously - Right! Not a peep.

[Doc] Walks up [in hir human shape] with Yaunfen trotting along behind hir. - Soooo? Why the sudden company?

[Deer] Is following as well with a miffed look-

[CP] - Stuff happened

[Karla] Our house was attacked and it caught on fire. Lie and Cp graciously offered us sanctuary from the wilderness.

[Doc] That was... nice...

[Yaunfen] That's a big shiny, glowy thing you have.

[Karla] rubs the gun barrel slightly and it makes a chattering zoop zoop noise. - thank you. 

[Deer] - WHY DID YOU NEED SO MANY OPENINGS!?

[Lie] - Sorry Deer, there were animals and plants to move around all at the same time

[Ever] We brought a tree with us... - gestures vaguely in it's general direction. It seems well satisfied with where it is.

[Deer] - That's a bit odd looking...

[Karla] Ah, but the fruits it bears are beyond priceless.

[Ever] It also kinda punted us out of the burning house...

[Doc] Weird. Wait! Is that the Death tree?!??

[Yaunfen] I think it's kinda cool!

[Lie] - Yes?

[Deer] Glares at the gun- I see that thing is back...

[Karla] Holds it a bit protectively. 

[Doc] Yeees... that....

[Karla] It saved me from a very old foe.

[Doc] At the tree- Is it safe? 

[Ever] It's never moved before today...

[Deer] - I'd rather not have the gun here...

[Karla] I won't throw it away. Besides, I have no ammunition for it anymore. 

[Wunderwaffe] Soft cooing crackle.

[Deer] - If you say so...

[Doc] It did seem weirdly alive when I handled it too, but not nearly this much. 

[Karla] Looks a bit smug. 

[Doc] I smell blood....

[CP] - Yup

[Yaunfen] Big fire has blood on him mada. 

[Doc] Cp, what did you do?

[CP] - What do you think?

[Doc] Murder and mayhem....

[Karla] They deserved it.

[Ever] Mistress?

[Lie] Just sighs-

[Ever] Makes a very similar noise as Lie almost at the same time-

[Doc] So... does this mean you have houseguests for a change Cp?

[CP] Shrugs-

[Ever] Blinks and you can almost see the light bulb over his head- I can build a house....

[Doc] Well this IS Minecraft...

[Ever] I CAN BUILD A HOUSE. 

[Karla] I think you should rest first my pet.

[Deer] - I think Lie has plenty of spare beds still after the mobs stayed in there

[Yaunfen] At Ever- You have kitty ears! 

[Ever] I KNOW. IT'S SO COOL. I don't even know why!

[Lie] - Ah, right. When somebody is dragged in, if they have an avatar they shift to look like their avatar, sorry, I should have warned you about that

[Ever] Warned me? It's awesome! I've always wanted.... anyway! It's okay Lie.

[Lie] - Alright, well I'm going to check on my animals

[Ever] I'll help!

[Yaunfen] Makes a tight turn around Doc and Deerheart, playfully squishing them together- Hehe!

[Doc] Oof!

[Lie] Leads Ever off towards all the pens- CP, I expect you to not be covered in blood by the time we're back

[CP] - Yeah yeah

[Karla] I suppose I'll go unpack a little? 

[Wunderwaffe] makes a happy noise like a fuse blowing out 

[Lie] Calls back- The house is unlocked, if you want to lay down for now you can use one of the beds in our room

[CP] Takes to floating in the air- I need to speak with Splender real quick, I'll be back- He then flies off

[Yaunfen] Nudges Deerheart- Play with me?

[Doc] Awww. Well, we did spend the whole morning together already...

[Deer] - Sure, what do you wanna play?

[Yaunfen] I want to show you the seed mada set up for me!

[Deer] - Sure, let's go on down to the cage

[Doc] You two have fun, I'll meet you back at home. 

[Ever] Ummm.... Doc? Right? 

[Doc] Yes? 

[Ever] Can I... have a spot to work in? I don't want to get in anyones space gathering materials. But I REALLY want to build a house. Where can I go that I'm not in anyones territory? 

[Doc] Oh, sure! I'll help you find a spot and at least mark it before dark. 

[Yaunfen] Follows Deerheart and transforms so they can go down the passageway into the cage. As they get close the black tree seems to lean slightly toward Deerheart, it's white fruits swaying a little.

[Deer] Gives it a suspicious look and makes sure she stays between it and Yaunfen-

[Tree] Happy rustling- 

[Yaunfen] It's kinda glowy mama...

[Deer] - I can see that, come on, let's go see the new seed

[Yaunfen] Follows happily. For some reason some of their footsteps seem heavier then others, as if they're walking two footed but in an odd way.

[Deer] - Yaunfen? Are you okay?

[Yaunfen] Yes? Just walking.

[Deer] - Alright- She opens the cage door and greets the offensive pod before approaching the servers

[Yaunfen] Runs in and there are suddenly cracks under some of the places where they stepped. [Like when you start to mine a block and then stop]

[Deer] - Ummm...

[Yaunfen] Is waiting by the consoles- Lets go!

[Deer] Creates the opening and walks them through- Well this seems perfectly suited for you Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Changes back into their dragon shape and runs out into the sugary landscape. They do a tight turn and slip as some blocks shatter away underfoot like a creative break- Wh-WHOAH! Oof!

[Deer] - Yaunfen!- She rushes to her childs side to check on them

[Yaunfen] Is getting up to all fours again. - I got heavy...

[Deer] - I can tell, are you okay?

[Yaunfen] Yeah.... I just feel like that sometimes. Just heavy. Is that... okay?

[Deer] - Absolutely, just be careful when you do, you might hurt yourself otherwise

[Yaunfen] Why does that happen mama?

[Deer] - I don't know.. But maybe... Well maybe you have a super power

[Yaunfen] REALLY? Like mada and Big fire?

[Deer] - Yes!

[Yaunfen] But how does being heavy help? Ummm... I bet I can be so heavy you can't move me! You try!

[Deer] - Okay, but I won't make it easy!- She shifts to her dragon form

[Yaunfen] Gets in a square stance and screws up their eyes concentrating - Mmm... Ready!

[Deer] Starts pushing against them-

[Yaunfen] Does move sideways but their feet don't go far, it's like trying to move a cat. They're sloooowly scooting. Wiggling their whiskers in concentration-

[Deer] - Come on Yaunfen, you can do it!

[Lie] Goes back inside after checking on her animals, she's decided to grab some food from the food chest and Hope is rubbing around her legs as she digs for food- Calm down Hope, I'll find a treat for you

[Karla] Is sorting through her pile of stuff, it's rather spread out on the floor and surrounding furniture.

[Lie] Hears the noise below and heads down the stairs a bit- Everything okay Karla?

[Karla] Just... adjusting. This place is very strange. - She's looking down and gets distracted seeing her own hands for a moment.

[Lie] - Doc made the same comments going the other way around. I at least was initially pulled into a server where everything was more realistic

[Karla] I don't know much about... video games. Is there anything important I should be aware of?

[Francis] Comes inside with an armload of carrots-

[Karla] Just stops mid-sentance and stares at the hugely muscled pigman. 

[Francis] Says - hello? - tentatively- I'm sorry Lie, I didn't realize you had company. 

[Karla] Ummmm

[Lie] - It's alright Francis, this is Karla. She and Ever will be staying here for a little while- She then turns towards Karla- Karla, this is Francis, one of the pigmen under my husbands command. There's a lot of mobs that are around our house which obey my husband and I, they won't harm you. Wild mobs might though

[Francis] Does a little bow and a carrot slips out of his arms to plunk on the floor- Whoops. Okay miss Lie. 

[Karla] How can I tell the difference?

[Lie] - Most of the ones that won't harm you will be wearing an article of clothing

[Karla] Ah, that's easy enough. Do we have guns for the rest? 

[Francis] Scoops up the errant carrot- Whats a gun?

[Lie] - No, there are no guns on this server. We have swords, bows, and natural abilities. And Francis, a gun is a type of weapon

[Karla] Glances at the wunderwaffe on the bed - Is that why the lady with the horns seemed distressed?

[Francis] Ah, okay. Where would you like these Lie? I accidently trod on them and they popped up.

[Lie] - Partially, there was also the fact that we had three portals open into the server almost simultaneously

[Lie] - Did you replant Francis?

[Francis] Oh yes! Of course. They were ready to pick anyway.

[Lie] - Then you can find either a spare trunk or distribute them amongst yourself and the others. And Karla, that woman was Deer, she's the physical embodiment of this server

[Karla] An apt name considering her features. So she's a nature spirit of sorts? 

[Francis] Thank you Lie, we had lunch togeather not long ago. Well except for the blazes. I'm not sure what they eat. - He goes to put the carrots in a nearby trunk and drops another one since his arms are so full. 

[Karla] Reaches down to pick it up and inspects it. - Are they for decoration or...?

[Lie] - That's just a carrot Karla, it's food. And yes, I suppose you could say she's a nature spirit. I suppose that would make Flux a magic spirit

[Karla] Makes an attempt to bite on it and the usual eating noise is a bit startling. - That's odd. But flavorful. Who is this Flux? 

[Francis] Is looking at the wunderwaffe and it makes an electrical crackling noise. - That thing is a bit frightening. It seems alive...

[Banette] Has crawled onto one of Karla's bags and gone to sleep.

[Lie] - The physical embodiment of CP's original server. She embodies the raw magic of this game. Dawn actually had to work on her to keep her from tainting everything and she actually lives next door with CP's father. He's completely smitten with her. And it's alright Francis, it doesn't have any... arrows left

[Hope] Comes down the stairs mewing-

[Francis] Stoops down to pet the cat with one huge finger-

[Hope] Purrs a bit loudly-

[Karla] She's such a tiny little thing. She must think you're her mommy when you're transfigured. Haha.

[Lie] - Funny story actually...

[Karla] Do tell. 

[Francis] Floppy ear twich as he listens too.

[Lie] - It couldn't have been that long after I gained my feline form... CP was being punished and so was a cat too. I decided to pounce him and then Alexsezia came by with her usual herd of cats. At that time Hope here was a very tiny kitten and she came over and decided to snuggle up against me. At this time I didn't have any ovaries and Hope decided to try and nurse from me. It caused my ovaries to regrow and a very messy procedure afterwards since my husband then decided to give Doc blood poisoning

[Francis] And you bonded with the little one... awwww.

[Karla] I take it Cp and this Doc have a lot of history? It seems they fight a lot...

[Lie] - Oh yes, a long history. Only reason they met was because of me though

[Karla] I've been given the barest details of your now husbands murderous bet.

[Lie] - Yeah, I stood out to Doc because a living human shouldn't be in a digital realm. If they hadn't come along I'm not sure what might have happened...

[Karla] Fate plays games with us all. Not much point in dwelling on what could have been. 

[Francis] Rubs Hopes chin a little. lost in his own thoughts.

[Lie] - Yeah... I should probably do one last check on the animals and let Notch know we're back... And figure out where CN is...

[Karla] I thought Notch was the one your mate wanted to murder horribly? 

[Francis] I saw Cn yesterday....

[Lie] - There's multiple NOTCH's, the one I'm talking about is the one who created the game and who has adopted CP and his brother as his own sons. Where did you see him Francis?

[Francis] He was helping Notch take care of the animals miss. They both gave Cp an earful for jetting off suddenly and not telling anyone.

[Karla] That's gracious of him.

[Lie] - Thank you Francis. Would you like to meet him Karla? I'm going that way anyways and it's just next door

[Francis] Nods appreciately- 

[Karla] That would be nice, I should thank him for allowing me to escape from the delightful mayhem your husband and I perpetrated.

[Lie] - Come on then, we'll want to go before it gets dark

[Chester] Is on the other side of the door when Lie opens it- 

[Karla] Skips backward from the dog-sized spider-

[Lie] - Oh Chester, hello. Can I help you with something?

[Karla] Their name is Chester? 

[Chester] Well... um...- He's rubbing his front feet together nervously-

[Lie] - Yes, he's a newer addition to the mobs under my mates command. It's alright Chester, you can speak freely

[Chester] I was wondering... if you're not too busy.... maybe a little favor...? If you're busy I'll go away...

[Karla] Gives him a calculating look. - Are they poisonus or something similar as well?

[Lie] - Yes, they are...- Is remembering when she was bit by one not long after CP first brought her in- What do you want Chester?

[Chester] Could I have some flowers? Please? Something pretty. -He'd blush if he could- They're for Eliza...

[Karla] That could be handy. 

[Lie] - Absolutely, anything specific?

[Chester] Just something she might like?

[Lie] Thinks for a moment before concentrating, creating a bundle of dark colored flowers- Here, let me know how it goes, alright?

[Chester] Oh thank you! - He takes the flowers in one leg and holds the bundle against his neck. - I absolutley will! - He goes off at a happy running hop back toards the nest. 

[Karla] He wanted... flowers?

[Lie] - He's trying to woo the spider general

[Karla] Eyes go wide for a moment - Then I wish him all the luck in the world. I think that could go quite poorly if she's not interested. Female spiders are usually bigger, aren't they?

[Lie] - There are two types of spiders here, regular spiders and cave spiders, which are the smaller ones. Chester is a cave spider

[Karla] You have a wonderfully lively household Lie.

[Lie] - This is actually pretty calm really- She heads down the stairs and across the courtyard towards Notch's house

[Notch] Is looking at his phone and giggling impishly. The door to his house is open and he's sitting just inside the door with his feet up.

[Lie] - Notch, we're back

[Notch] Looks up- Oh! Hey that's great. Cp said you weren't feeling too good. I take it that you're all healed up? Who's your friend?

[Lie] - Yeah, actually, think you might be up for dinner tonight? We could invite Stevie and Alexis as well. And this is Karla

[Notch] Of course! And nice to meet you Karla. I'm Markus. Mostly everyone just calls me Notch though. 

[Karla] Doctor Karla Emmerich. I've been told you're at least mostly responsible for the beauty around us? 

[Notch] Blushes- Oh, well I had help... but it was my idea to start with.

[Lie] - Do you know where CN currently is?

[Notch] Oh he's downstairs tidying up in the bathroom. He got a bit dirty playing around with your animals. The dogs decided to mob him for snuggling purposes.

[Lie] - I see, does he still have the tail or has he figured out how to get rid of it?

[Notch] No he still has it. I think it's kinda cute really. Him and Firebird make quite the pair. 

[Karla] Wait, are we talking about a child or another of your mob creatures?

[Lie] - My NOTCH, he is a child though so you weren't too far off

[Karla] Grins - If he was knocked over by dogs I guessed he was either young or short. 

[Notch] Very perceptive.

-There's a bit of shuffling from downstairs-

[Lie] - I think that's him

[Karla] So what were you laughing at? 

[Notch] Oh that... one of my former coworkers likes to send me funny videos. Mostly stuff with animals.

[Lie] - Oh? What specifically was it?

[Notch] Shows her his phone and it's only a few seconds of a small black cat letting off a fart that makes it's butt pop up into the air. 

[Karla] Lets off a small musical laugh-

[Lie] Laughs as well- That is adorable

[CN] Climbs up the ladder and his face lights up at seeing Lie- Lie!- He races over and hugs her

[Lie] - Hey CN, sorry I was gone for so long- She hugs him back

[Karla] Ah, how sweet. Is he... yours?

[Lie] - He's a NOTCH which was spawned in response to me becoming a brine, so yes, you could say he is mine

[Notch] Cn? This is Karla. She's a doctor and one of Lie's friends.

[CN] Hides behind Lie a little-

[Lie] - He's always a bit shy at first, but determined to be a little defender

[Karla] An admirable trait for a young man.

[Notch] NOTCH AI's are supposed to be there for their Herobrines, I'm just glad he's inclined to be helpful.

[Lie] - But he's also still learning

[Flux] Enters the room from the bedroom-

[Karla] Looks towards her, she's juuust psychic enough to pick up on her magick. 

[Notch] Karla, this is my girlfriend Flux. - Makes sappy eyes at her without meaning too-

[Flux] Gives Notch a small smile in return before looking at Karla- Greetings

[Karla] Ah, the spirit you mentioned? Charmed to meet you. 

[Flux] - You left so suddenly Lie, is everything alright?

[Lie] - Of course, there's no need to worry

[Karla] Has the smallest of knowing smiles on her face.

[Lie] Glances outside- Well, we should start getting ready for dinner, I'll see you guys in about an hour or so?

[Karla] I think I'm going to go check on Ever, don't fret about us. It can be a... family affair. - She gives an airy wave and walks back around the side of the house - 

[Notch] Eyebrows- What an odd person....

[Lie] -Yeah, well, I'll see you guys in a bit, CN, why don't you go put on some fresh clothes, okay?

[CN] - Fine...

[Lie] Waves goodbye before heading for Stevie's place. As she goes she sends a mental note to CP to get Hera and GK, figuring their best friends should be told as well-

[CP] Had just finished with Splender and groans as he heads for the bay to find Hera-

[Herabrine] Has already noticed CP when he went to talk to Splender and is trying to rouse Aqua for a tandem squirt on the unsuspecting brine.

[Aqua] Wiggles excitedly-

[Herabrine] Leads him up near the shore and stays a bit underwater to track Cp-

[CP] Is looking around for Hera with a scowl- Hera!

[Herabrine] Motions for Aqua at just the right moment and pops up to squirt him with a skinny jet of hot water-

[Aqua] Happily sprays the water-

[CP] Curses and catches on fire- Damnit Hera!

[Herabrine] Does a graceful dolphin flip and plunks back into the water, giggling madly-

[CP] - Fine, guess I won't give you Lie's invitation

[Herabrine] Brushes up against Aqua so they feel like they did a good job and then floats to the surface, staring at Cp- Glub.

[CP] - You'll need to be in your other form

[Aqua] Happy trills-

[Herabrine] Floats up above the water like a soap bubble and shifts into her nornal shape - You were saying?

[CP] - Lie wants you to come over for dinner

[Herabrine] Ah! Okay. That sounds nice. Should I bring anything?

[CP] - No. Do you know where GK is?

[Herabrine] Probably either with Endrea or annoying Steffan.

[CP] Groans and just flies towards GK's place to see if he's there-

[Gk] Is asleep and snoring loudly in a place that's entirely blocking Steffans front door-

[CP] Dips lower and nudges the dragon- Oi, wake up

[Gk] Opens an eye- Heeeey. What's up Cp?

[CP] - You want free food?

[Gk] Fuck yeah.

[CP] - Then let's go, you'll need to be human though- He starts flying for his place

[Gk] Shrugs and follows as a dragon because it's a quicker walk that way.

[Lie] Is already back with Stevie and Alexis and the two are prepping food-

[CP] Lands and walks in- I'm back

[Lie] - Why are you still covered in blood?

[CP] - I didn't have time to change?

[Lie] - Then go change now!

[Gk] Hunkers down outside and Herabrine lands on his head- 

[Hera] Hey big red, what's thegood news? 

[Gk] Apart from free dinner? No idea.

[Lie] - Come on in you two, we're just waiting on Notch and Flux and for the food to finish

[Notch] Graciously opens the front door for Flux on the opposite side. 

[Gk] Shifts under Herabrine so she'll flop on the ground - 

[Herabrine] Hey!

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[CP] Returns in a fresh shirt-

[Flux] Enters and smiles- It smells good Lie

[Notch] I second that. 

[Gk] Man.... this looks fancy. I should have brought wine or something...

[Stevie] Pulls out a large plate of steaks- Come on, let's eat!

[Herabrine] So what's all this about? Just felt like a family dinner?

[Gk] Niiice. Thanks for the invite Cp!

[Lie] Glances at CP- Actually... CP and I have some news...

[Notch] Nothing bad I hope?

[Lie] - No, it's good... Very good

[Stevie] Sits down next to Alexis- Does this have something to do with why you two have been gone for so long?

[CP] - Yeah... It does

[Herabrine] Yeah, we got a lot of traffic today. I saw, new people too?

[Lie] - Some friends, they housed us while we were out there this time... And now we're housing them since their house got destroyed

[Gk] Sounds like a bit of griefing happened. 

[Notch] So what's the news???

[Lie] Looks at CP nervously and he comes over to her to give her reassurance- Well... Um... You see...

[Herabrine] Well?

[Notch] Holds Flux's hand nervously.

[Lie] - Uh...- She takes a deep breath- I'm... I'm pregnant... We're now expecting a baby...

[Flux] - You... What?

[Notch] I'm gonna be a grandpa?!?!?

[Herabrine] OMG. 

[Gk] The child of two brines... holy shit....

[Alexis] - Congratulations!

[Stevie] - You two will be good parents if my brother's ability to raise me as a child is any indication

[Notch] Well they're gonna have help too! 

[Herabrine] No way we're not babysitting and such!

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[CP] - The reason we were out so long was because Lie didn't know when she went out and the baby then decided to start adapting a physical form

[Gk] So it's already going to be able to go... out there...?

[Notch] Well that will save some pain and effort. 

[Herabrine] But it also means they'll have to be kept away from Slender....

[Lie] - Yeah, our baby will be able to go out there...

[CP] Growls a little at the thought of Slender getting near their baby-

[Flux] - Where ever the child goes, it will be well protected

[Gk] Hey... Can I be the godfather? 

[Lie] - Oh, um... I don't see why not...

[CP] - You want to take care of the kid if Lie and I are ever permanently deleted?

[Gk] Hell yeah. What better guardian can a kid ask for then a giant dragon that's willing to barbecue anyone who might harm them? 

[Lie] - You have a point...

[Herabrine] He is good with Endreas kids...

[Alexis] - Hey... Why aren't Doc or TLOT here?

[Notch] Yeah... I'd think you'd want them to know...

[Lie] - I figured you guys had a right to know first since you are our family and best friends

[Gk] Wipes a little tear- aww Lie...

[Notch] That's sweet. 

[Herabrine] Huge smile- 

[CP] - Now can most of you get out?

[Lie] - CP!


	331. Winston Vs Endrea, Little Dragons

[Winston] As the sky grows darker he is standing in the grass in front of Lies house, sword drawn and head cocked ever so slightly to listen for the slightest of sounds-

[Doc] is walking back with Ever and Karla, they weren't far away so Xe's just holding s crackly bit of statick to discourage any mob nonsense. 

[Karla] That skeleton seems to be having an issue.... 

[Doc] Pulls out the translation egg- Winston? Are you okay? 

[Ever] is just nervously watching for mobs with a new stone sword in one hand. 

[Winston] - I am quite well Doctor, but I would be much appreciative if you were quiet...

[Doc] oh.... - Xe looks around nervously- 

[Karla] I presume you can understand him? 

[Doc] Quietly- he says SSHHH! 

[Winston] Suddenly finds himself facedown on the ground as Endrea sweeps by, eerily silent as she grazes the top of his head before slamming him with her tail with a slight laugh-

[Ever] Holy shit! Is that a dragon????

[Karla] is peering upward - are we in any immediate danger? 

[Winston] Rolls sideways quickly to avoid a blast of void energy from Endrea-

[Doc] scoots them quickly over by the wall where it's more sheltered. - I don't think so, that's Endrea. She's Lies associate, old friend of the family. 

[Endrea] Lands with a thud and gives Winston a growl-

[Winston] Hurries closer to strike at her with his sword-

[Ever] Why are they fighting???

[Doc] I'm not sure, but I'm presuming it's not serious because she seems to be toying with him...

[Winston] - She is!

[Endrea] - Oh come now Winston, you were the one wanting to spar

[Doc] well you are the size of s teddy bear compared to her right now....

[Winston] - Yes, and I'd be an ant compared to her full size- He raises his sword to block a swipe from Endrea's claws

[Karla] That is a very large dragon...

[Doc] She's the biggest overall on the server. 

[Ever] She's so cool looking! 

[Endrea] Suddenly grins-

[Winston] - Endrea? I don't think I like that look...

[Ever] is a bit too excited to root coherently for one or the other. 

[Doc] That is certainly a griefer smile...

[Endrea] - Artemisia- She surges into her full size and slams Winston into a wall- I win

[Ever] HOLY CRAP. 

[Doc] Runs to Winston to make sure he's okay, with his new arm and all

[Endrea] Backs off so Winston isn't pinned-

[Karla] is still just watching her with a slight grin

[Winston] His new arm is damaged- Well that was a good spar

[Doc] Well it looks like another trip to the blacksmiths for you... - Xe wags a finger at Endrea teasingly- bad dragon!

[Endrea] Jokingly huffs- I am not

[Ever] Is sneaking closer to Endrea- 

[Doc] winks- picking on defenseless skeletons. Shame shame! 

[Endrea] - Oh believe me, he's far from defenseless

[Karla] she's a magnificent creature and he is equally brave or foolish or a mix of both, haha. 

[Doc] Oh you mean because of the wither effect? Does that work on you? 

[Endrea] - Not really, but he can do the same sort of blasts that a full wither can

[Doc] Really? Winston.. I had no idea. Is that normal for all your type where you came from? 

[Ever] touches the tip of Endreas tail ever so slightly.

[Winston] - No, it's one of the perks the Master gave me, I simply did not use it because I did not wish to anger the mistress by ruining her front yard  
[Endrea] Quickly turns and focuses on Ever-

[Doc] Niiiice. It's good to be a right hand guy. Oh... Sorry. 

[Ever] Yikes. - is perfectly still, his little cat ears flat in his spiky hair and his tail all poofy. 

[Endrea] Snorts at him before focusing on the now dark sky as Ashe flies back from the library, aiming for the landing pad-

[Ever] Follows her gaze and gasps. Ashe is easier to see since he's white- it's another one! But littler! 

[Karla] Ah, one of the many hatchlings I presume? 

[Ashe] Lands and it's obvious he's carrying books in the bags on his back-

[Endrea] - Ashe, you look like you brought the whole library back with you

[Karla] He can read as well?

[Doc] He's very smart, even good at chess and Winston? My offer of a gift still stands, have you given any thought to what you would like? 

[Winston] - Ah, no, I haven't, I apologize for that

[Ashe] Switches to his human form- Some of them are for Willow and Oak to!

[Doc] That's okay, it's not like there's a time limit. Just don't forget entirely! Haha. 

[Endrea] Moves closer and nuzzles Ashe a little- Your siblings are inside, why don't you go join them?

[Ashe] - Yes mom

[Ashe] Climbs down from the roof and goes inside-

[willow] -is jumping on endrea's bed-

[oak] -is just watching-

[Ashe] - Willow stop that, you'll mess up the bed

[willow] but it's bouncy

[oak] hi big brother

[Ashe] - Hi Oak. Willow, it's mom's bed, yes we all sleep on it, but we shouldn't mistreat it

[willow] -she stops but is pouting about it-

[Ashe] - Thank you, I brought you guys some books

[oak] -runs over to ashe- I want to see

[willow] what books?

[Ashe] Opens one of his bags and dumps some of them on the bed- See for yourself

[willow] -looks though the books as oak looks over her shoulder-

[Ashe] - Pick whatever ones you want to read

[willow] -picks a book that look like the people on the cover are on an adventure-

[oak] -picks a book that has a family on it-

[Ashe] - So did you two do anything exciting while I was gone?

[Willow] no I still want to go on adventure

[oak] we where running around the house playing tag

[Ashe] - Maybe mom will let you go on am adventure with your next growth spurt Willow. Besides, you two still have to learn how to fly first

[willow] then I would be able to fly anywhere

[Ashe] - Well, within reason

[willow] -pouts again making oak giggle-

[Ashe] - It won't be long before mom starts your flying lessons anyways, and that in itself well be an adventure

[oak] yea flying adventure

[willow] yea it will be an adventure

[Ashe] - Do you two remember when I was learning?

[willow] I think so maybe

[oak] no

[Ashe] - Laughs a little- Well, just remember that you'll probably land in your face several times

[willow] I want to fly now -starts running around the room- I would be able to discover new places.

[Ashe] - It takes practice Willow

[willow] -is still excitedly running around the room think about all the adventures-

[oak] willow seem too excited

[Ashe] - Yeah, but there are two rules you absolutely need to remember

[oak] what are they?

[willow] -is now running around ashe-

[Ashe] - First of all, never approach wild mobs, and secondly, do not get into water

[oak] okie dokie 

[willow] -has made her self dizzy and is now laying on the floor-

[Ashe] - Did you catch all that Willow?

[willow] yes but can you tell the room to stop spinning

[Ashe] - No, but it will stop on its own, I promise

[oak] -starts reading his book-

-Outside the patter of rain is beginning-

[Endrea] Looks upwards- Oh, rain

[Doc] You should go inside. Don't want you to get wet. 

[Karla] Why? 

[Ever] Urgent whisper - Water hurts enders! 

[Karla] Oh.

[Endrea] - There is no need to worry so much Doc, this small amount won't hurt me, but I suppose I should go inside and get Willow and Oak to sleep

[Doc] Come on then- Xe ushers Karla and Ever inside as well. The air lights up for a moment and there's a crash of thunder. 

[Karla] That's a tad violent. 

[Doc] Shrugs- It storms a lot here. But It's only a few minutes walk into a different biome where it doen't rain at all.

[Lie] Is cleaning up after the dinner- Oh good, your back. Wouldn't want you guys to get too wet out there

[Endrea] Shifts to her human form and goes inside. She acknowledges Lie before going upstairs to her room-

[Winston] Comes inside as well- Mistress, good evening

[Doc] You missed the sparring match Lie. Wither skeleton vs giant dragon. Very dramatic.

[Lie] - You missed the near murder fest in here, CP being forced to sit through a civil dinner with his family

[Doc] Chuckles- Oh dear... No injuries I hope? 

[Ever] Little yawn- 

[Karla] I think this one has tuckered himself out. 

[Ever] Hehe... can I borrow a bed?

[Lie] - Sure, do you wanna sleep in this room or the storage room?

[Ever] Don't care. I like the sound of the rain.

[Lie] - Then there's some beds right over there, fair warning though, you might get woken by young dragons in the morning

[Ever] That sounds.... AWESOME. - He leaps into the bed and snuggles down- 

[Karla] Smiles - I think you've made his good day complete Lie.

[Lie] - Well it did start kinda shitty

[Doc] You should have seen him building. He was happier then a Steve with a bag of diamonds.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Well I'm heading up to my bed and space heater. If you need me in the morning, I'll either be tending the animals or harvesting vanilla

[Karla] Then I suppose I'm allowed to choose a bed as well?

[Lie] - Of course, if you want to move it closer to Ever just swat it a couple times and you'll be able to pick it up to move it

[Karla] Thank you for your hospiltality Lie. 

[Doc] I guess I'll head home then. I'm sure my own mate and kiddo are wondering where I am.

[Lie] - Be safe Doc

[Yaunfen] Charges into Deerheart and Doc's bedroom and flops on the bed- BONZAI!

[Deer] Yelps and sits upright quickly, absolutely naked- Yaunfen!

[Doc] Whoof! - Xe's instantly awake- 

[Yaunfen] Look what TLOT gave me! - Xe's holding a giant rainbow flower that looks like a bird of paradise with different colored parts-

[Deer] - Yaunfen, it's very pretty, but please don't shake it around

[Yaunfen] Oh sorry! - Is still really excited. 

[Doc] Sleepy yawn. - Why are you up so early? 

[Yaunfen] Archen decided to crow a little...

[Deer] - And where's waffles?

[Yaunfen] Asleep on the bathroom rug - points down to the one across Deerheart's study. Opposite their own room.

[Deer] - Ah, okay. Are you ready for a new day?

[Yaunfen] Sure! 

[Doc] I'm not sure I am....

[Yaunfen] Awww, come on mada, get up!

[Deer] - We can have a nice warm breakfast, maybe visit the village?

[Doc] Did you feed Waffles? 

[Yaunfen] I'll go do it now! -Heads back downstairs-

[Deer] - Do you want to eat here? Or in the village?

[Doc] I'm ambivalent. 

[Lh] Sneaks out from under the bed and bats at Deerheart's hand-

[Deer] Moves a little to rub his chin- I think the other cat is hungry too

[Yaunfen] Scrambles back up the ladder a bit awkwardly- Mama! Mada! Waffles grew! - The cat is now twice the size of Lh and showing a distinct white patch on their back in addition to the speckly texture-

[Lh] Mow???

[Deer] - Oh my...

[Doc] That's a big kitty....

[Waffles] Weird growly meow-

[Deer] - I think we need to go hunt some more...

[Yaunfen] They look so cool. Good morning Lh!

[Lh] Hops onto the bed and hides behind Deerheart.

[Deer] - And keep the cats seperated

[Doc] Hunting chocolate chickens and marzipan pigs has a certain kind of charm, doesn't it?

[Waffles] Puuuuurrrrrrrr

[Deer] - Maybe bring some home to breed too...

[Pinwheel] Is under Lies massive tree. Her feathers are a mess, she's weak and hungry, and her skin is covered in sores from the previous nights rain-

[Sammn] Is stomping nearby, angrily muttering under her breath, glancing around till she spots the darkened area under Lie's tree. Cursing softly, she heads over. 

[Pinwheel] Raises her head a little and gives a small, weak, hiss-

[Pinwheel] Her venom is completely spent from keeping mobs away from her all night

[Sammn] Stares into the darkness for a moment before holding up a hand, whispering "Lux". Her hand lights up like glowstone. - Pinwheel? 

[Pinwheel] Shrinks back a little- Go away

[Sammn] stops, kneeling down. - Your hurt, little one. Why are you hiding out here? 

[Pinwheel] - To be alone

[Sammn] sighs and sits down - Alright, understandable, I guess. I take it, things with Crim did not go well. 

[Pinwheel] - He confuse me

[Sammn] I imagine. I found him all the way across the long sea bridge, wandering around. He was confused and upset too. 

[Pinwheel] - He called me a baby! I'm not a baby!

[Sammn] - frowns, looking at her beaten-up condition - Yes, you are no longer a infant, but you are still young. In fact, both of you are still young. As such, there are many things that neither of you understand. Do you know why he called you that? 

[Pinwheel] - ... No...

[Sammn] Well, I only know his side of things, but I can guess it was from the way you reacted to his present. And, maybe to his attempt to apologize. He was very upset and sad about it, I've never seen him cry before. 

[Pinwheel] - But I did what he wanted! I didn't break it! Even though I wanted to!

[Sammn] That's very nice of you, Pinwheel. But, the fact you had to stop and consider not breaking his present is why he reacted. You do realize he cares for you? I think his crying was because he thought he hurt you. 

[Pinwheel] - But he no like me anymore...

[Sammn] - smiles - Pinwheel, he reacted like this BECAUSE he likes you. A lot. Enough that even upset, he was worried about you . 

[Pinwheel] Hunkers down a little, the unfamiliar feeling of guilt rising as well as her hunger pains-

[Sammn] It's ok Pinwheel, as I said. You are young, things like this are confusing to full adults. - watches her - Do you still like Crim? 

[Pinwheel] Nods-

[Sammn] - nods - Well then, I can promise he still cares about you. Especially if he's not stalking you. You probably told him to go away, and since he didn't listen the first time, he is trying to listen now. 

[Pinwheel] - Oh...

[Sammn] - shakes head and digs through inventory - I'm sorry I don't think I have anything you can eat, only apples & bread. I think a potion would hurt too. Is there anything I can do for you? 

[Pinwheel] - No, I'm fine- Stomach growl

[Sammn] That may be, but you defended yourself last night. You need food to heal up and be strong. Will you let me help? 

[Pinwheel] Unsure noises-

[Sammn] - stays put, waiting - Would you like to go find Crim? 

[Pinwheel] Perks a little- Maybe...

[Sammn] - slowly stands, dusting off dress - Well then, you will need your strength and health, as it may take us a bit to find him. Can you walk? 

[Pinwheel] Defensively- Yes!- As she stands it's obvious she's in a lot of pain

[Sammn] Pinwheel, part of growing up, is knowing your limits and when you need others help. If you'd like, I'll let you crawl on my back instead of hurting yourself more. We'll go get some food, rest a little, then head out to look for Crim. Sound good? 

[Pinwheel] Is very uncertain- But we need to find him now...

[Sammn] To go find him, you need to be in top shape. What if you have to help fight something? Now, you may not be able to, if we get food in you, you will be strong and fit, more than a match for the anything silly enough to mess with you. 

[Pinwheel] - ... Okay

[Sammn] - kneels down and waits for her to climb on - 

[Pinwheel] Tries, her sharp little claws pricking at Sammn's back, but she doesn't have the strength currently to pull herself up-

[Sammn] - winces, but keeps quiet. Slowly scoops her up as gently as possible - I hope this will be alright, Pinwheel. If anything hurts, let me know and I'll let you take a break. Otherwise, let's go get you some food. 

[Pinwheel] - Everything, got caught in falling water

[Sammn] - slowly heads off - Ah yes, the rainstorm. It was a nasty one, so much lightning everywhere, I had to dodge a few strikes. I'm sorry you got caught out in that. 

[Pinwheel] - It hurt a lot...

[Sammn] I can imagine, it looks painful. But, once you have some food, you should heal up and hopefully, no longer hurt. 

[Pinwheel] - There blue pills

[Sammn] Blue pills? Who would have those, Doc maybe? - changes direction toward the castle - 

[Pinwheel] - I think big one has to

[Sammn] Ah, so Endrea. Alright... Let's go find Miss Big Dragon. 

[Endrea] Is outside watching her children play-

[Sammn] - comes huffing up - Ah, there you are, Endrea. Surprising how such a large dragon can be hard to find. 

[Endrea] - Sammn, and, Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] - Fooooood!

[Endrea] - And some medicine as well it looks like

[Sammn] Yes, I would say so. She menchioned something about blue pills. - carefully puts Pinwheel down - 

[Pinwheel] Stays curled up in a ball-

[Endrea] - Yes, Ashe's old pills. They're dry so they don't harm us ender dragons

[Sammn] Figured as much. She got caught in that storm, then had to mess with some mobs. - gently puts a hand on her back - Come on, sooner this is done, sooner we can go looking. 

[Endrea] - Who are you looking for?

[Sammn] One small red dragon, of the many legged variety. 

[Endrea] - I see, well I'm not certain where he is, but let me get you that medicine and food- She shifts to her more human form and goes inside before returning with a few dry pills and several bottles of void energy to feed Pinwheel

[Pinwheel] Perks at the sight of the bottles-

[Sammn] moves aside - 

[Endrea] Kneels down next to Pinwheel and offers a pill first- This is more important, besides, feeding will take some time unless you want to be sick

[Pinwheel] - No, food first

[Endrea] - That's not how this works Pinwheel

[Karla] Is quietly watching from a shadow, leaning against the house. - Hello Sammn...

[Pinwheel] Whines but after a bit more persuasion takes the pill-

[Sammn] jumps slightly, instinctively drawing her knife - Oh... you. Wait, when did you arrive here? 

[Endrea] Carefully begins pouring the void energy, but only giving Pinwheel the tiniest of trickles-

[Karla] Yesterday. An old foe showed up and trashed my abode. Lie was kind enough to take myself and Ever in.

[Sammn] relaxes, tucking away the knife - Indeed, nasty turn of events, but glad both of you appear no worse from it. 

[Pinwheel] Whines loudly as Endrea stops the flow of food-

[Endrea] - Pinwheel, you haven't had a good feeding in at least a week, too much at once and you'll get sick

[Karla] How is your... unwanted passenger? Have you coaxed any more information out of it?

[Sammn] No, not yet. I wanted to take some precautions first, so I've had to run some experiments. This world lacks some items that mine has, so I've had to find alternatives. I think I've almost finalized things. 

[Karla] Can I be of any assistance? - wanders closer and looks at Pinwheel -

[Pinwheel] Growls at Karla-

[Endrea] - Pinwheel that's enough

[Sammn] Possibly, but I am assisting Pinwheel with an issue first. 

[Karla] No hurry. I think we're going to be here for quite some time. Cp and I had a bit of fun before leaving... - eyes Pinwheel- She's rather angry isn't she?

[Pinwheel] Suddenly lunges at Karla, extending her fangs and aiming to dig them into Karla's leg-

[Karla] Moves, but is not quite fast enough, the little dragons fangs stick in her thick leather boots - Ach!

[Sammn] Pinwheel, please don't attack others. She's won't harm you. 

[Endrea] - Well at least we know she's out of venom

[Pinwheel] Is a bit stuck-

[Sammn] tries to carefully pull Pinwheel back - Hold still. 

[Karla] Stays perfectly still- Umm?

[Pinwheel] Is eventually freed and her fangs are clearly visible-

[Endrea] - Judging by the fact that she's out of venom, it may be awhile before you can go and find Crim. Would you like to leave her here while you gather supplies for your journey?

[Karla] You have a bit of a temper, don't you little one? And the head of a snake...

[Sammn] May be for the best. - kneels down by Pinwheel - Rest up, get your strength back. As soon as you wake, I'll be here and we can go look. Alright?

[Pinwheel] - But Cri!

[Karla] And she talks?

[Endrea] - I believe the Mistress said she has Pit viper venom

[Karla] How deliciously deadly. It appears I'm lucky both for my thick boots and her apparent exhaustion.

[Sammn] I'll go check his room, maybe he's hiding there. I promise, we'll look for him. But you need to be healthy first. 

[Pinwheel] - Fine...

[Endrea] - We'll try some more food in a little bit Pinwheel, alright?

[Karla] Her name is Pinwheel? - She addresses the little dragon directly- I am Doctor Emmerich. Karla will be sufficent. Charmed to meet you. 

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Karla-

[Endrea] - She really only likes her friend Crim

[Sammn] - standing - Thank you Pinwheel.

[Karla] I appreciate someone who is choosy with their company as well.

[Pinwheel] - Don't like you

[Karla] Any particular reason child?

[Pinwheel] - Just don't- Huffs and looks away

[Endrea] - She is a stubborn one

[Sammn] - watches both of them, fingers twitching - 

[Karla] Then she and I have another thing in common. Sammn? You seem unsettled...?

[Endrea] - Go ahead Sammn, I can watch her for now. And if she does get some venom back we have the antidote

[Karla] What kind of recuperation were you planning for her to restore her venom?

[Endrea] - Just some rest. She'll probably need another pill too to deal with the water sores

[Sammn] - nods to Endrea before looking at Pinwheel - Alright. Rest up, I'll go look around for Crim and maybe grab a few things. I'll be back soon. 

[Karla] Is she also one of your adopted children Endrea?

[Pinwheel] - You better!

[Endrea] - Oh no, those three playing in the grass are mine. Splender is Pinwheel's guardian

[Sammn] I said I promised to help you. I keep my promises, always . 

[Karla] Does he know she's injured?

[Endrea] - I don't think so...

[Karla] Shouldn't we let him know then?

[Endrea] - I believe I saw him leave the server last night, so he may not even be here

[Pinwheel] - Just get back soon

[Karla] Then she's fortunate to have others looking out for her.

[Sammn] - nods- I'll be back shortly. 

[Endrea] - Everyone looks out for everybody else here

[Karla] Inclines her head towards the village- even in there? I presume there are people living in those walls?

[Endrea] - Yes, even the testificates. They are almost entirely gay as well

[Karla] What's a Testificate?

[Endrea] - This games version of a villager, but they don't look like the players

[Karla] I have... poor luck with villages... I'm in no hurry to find out if this time will be any different. Perhaps I could help with... Pinwheel?

[Endrea] - You may get along better with the testificates than you think. All of them know what it feels to be shamed and ostracized. But if you prefer to help with Pinwheel, then I suggest you grab the antidote from the green house

[Karla] Still looks unsure- I would rather assist you. What am I looking for?

[Endrea] - A rainbow colored fruit, if you need help I think the Mistress is in there now

[Karla] Nods and heads that way. She ventures cautiously into the greenhouse and the lilleep makes a noise to alert Lie to her presence.

[Lie] Looks out from behind a taller plant, she's climbed up onto one of the counters to pick some of the overly abundant vanilla- Oh, Karla! Do you need anything?

[Karla] Endrea asked me to come find an antivenom plant to conteract Pinwheels bite.

[Lie] - Pinwheel's here? Uh, the tree is just to your right, if the fruit is ready, it should just break off into your hand

[Karla] Yes, she took a bite of my boot. - She lifts the fruit gently and three in sucession snap easily off in her hands.

[Lie] - Well if your not screaming in pain or dead then I guess she's out of venom?

[Karla] It's that potent? Hmmm...

[Lie] - Just ask Doc the next time you see them, they've been bitten a few times. Splender luckily is immune to her venom, he gets bit constantly

[Karla] Any tips for not being bitten?

[Lie] - Give her her space, she gets overstimulated very easily, but she also like scratches along her neck fluff

[Karla] I shall remember that then. Thank you Lie- She heads back to where Endrea is-


	332. Benny and the Witch

[Doc] Is walking with Deerheart and Yaunfen towards Lie's house to access the cage

[Yaunfen] Is still carrying Waffles-

[Waffles] Rowr.

[Deer] Is still very much naked-

[Benny] -Scuttling along and making obnoxiously loud clucking noises-

[Doc] Eyeballs Deerheart- Is this just your sneaky way of trying to steal my coat again? 

[Karla] Notices them as she's offering the fruit to Endrea-

[Yaunfen] Is nearly knocked down as Waffles notices the chicken and starts struggling a bit-

[Benny] -Cluck Cluck Cluck-

[willow] -is trying to get closer to karla while oak stays back because oak is being shy-

[Karla] Is just looking at the small dragon child struggling with the large cat.

[Endrea] - It's alright, she's never tried to bite me since I provide food. Willow be careful

[Deer] - Maybe

[Doc] Yaunfen, let me help- Xe reaches out for the cat and they break free from Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] Waffles! No! 

[Waffles] Goes right for the chicken.

[willow] -sniff sniff she is sniffing karla-

[Pinwheel] Hisses at Willow-

[Karla] At Willow- Hello?

[Benny] -Instantly loud screeching that may be bird, but also may not the instant he spots Waffles coming for him. He manages to bolt a foot or two before getting taken down-

[willow] -back up away from pinwheel- hello

[Waffles] Licks the chicken and makes a disgusted face- MOW.

[Deer] - I don't think Waffles likes Benny flavor

[Benny] That's what you get! -Kicks Waffles in the snoot with a tiny foot-

[Doc] Not sweet enough I'm sure. Lucky for him. 

[Waffles] Hisses and extends claws a little into the chicken fluff

[Karla] Are you Willow or Oak?

[Benny] -Instantly screeching again and flailing about-

[Yaunfen] Benny talked!

[willow] i'm willow -points to oak- that's my brother oak

[Doc] Wait, what?

[Benny] -Full panic mode- No I didn't-- Get off---- -Scratches at Waffles face with both feet-

[Deer] - Well TLOT did say he could...

[Karla] Nice to meet you. Is this kind of thing normal here?

[Doc] Hurries over- 

[Waffles] Swats him -

[Benny] -Screeches at Waffles-

[Ashe] - Is debating helping Benny or not

[Doc] Picks up the cat who is stubbornly hanging onto the chicken.

[willow] -looks around at everything- sometimes

[Yaunfen] Say something else!

[Benny] -Dangles- No!

[Yaunfen] Giggles-

[Endrea] Just sighs and offers Pinwheel a bit more void energy-

[Benny] -Flaps wings at Yaunfen angrily-

[Karla] It's certainly not what I'm used too.

[Yaunfen] Tickles Benny- 

[Doc] Shakes the cat but they won't let go-

[Benny] -Awkwardly maneuvers self to peck with a vengeance at Waffles paws-

[Endrea] - It is rather normal around here

[Doc] Changes tactics and lets Yaunfen hold the cat while xe grabs the chicken and tries to seperate them- 

[Waffles] HISSSSS!

[oak] -finally joins his sister near karla-

[Benny] -Manages to make a sizable gouge in one paw and shrieks angrily at Waffles-

[Waffles] Angry yowl and smacks a paw at Benny's head-

[Benny] I will kill you!

[Doc] Manages to seperate them finally and backs off with the chicken, panting from adrenaline- 

[Yaunfen] You won't hurt my cat!

[Benny] -Scuttles in Doc's arms a bit and huffs-

[Pinwheel] - Wanna bite it

[Doc] Gets a little calmer- It's time to fess up anyway. I got suspicious when TLOT told me you talked- 

[Karla] Little laugh at Pinwheel - It is a bit annoying, isn't it? What do you think children? [at Willow and Oak]

[Benny] -Angry cluck-

[Doc] Yeah, not buying that anymore-

[willow] maybe a little

[oak] nope

[Ashe] Comes closer to check on his younger siblings-

[Benny] -Clucks again before just angrily being held-

[Doc] Shakes the chicken a bit- who are you?

[Benny] A Chicken

[oak] -sees ashe- hi big brother

[Yaunfen] Uh-uh! Chickens don't talk!

[Benny] Maybe not to you.

[Doc] Considering that we already outed one NOTCH pretending to be a bird, I'm suspicious.

[Benny] God I wish.

[Doc] You wish what?

[Deer] - I could take apart his code

[Benny] -Screeches at Deer and swaddles himself closer to Doc- No!

[Doc] I just want the truth.

[Ashe] Nuzzles Oak a little-

[Benny] I'm still the same bird I came in as! Just angrier. -Grumbles- I miss having hands.

[oak] -nuzzles back-

[willow] -is now trying to get closer to the rest of the action with the angry benny because adventure and living on the edgy-

[Doc] Are you stuck in that shape?

[Benny] Yes.

[Doc] What are you supposed to be?

[Endrea] - Willow, stay out of it

[Benny] I don't remember.

[willow] adventure -runs over to be next to yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Hey Willow! Check out my new cat!

[Waffles] Grumbly meow.

[Doc] That's unsettling. What do you remember?

[willow] that's a big cat it makes a funny meow

[Benny] An angry witch. I made her angry, I think.

[Yaunfen] It's a sabertoof!

[Pinwheel] Yawns a little-

[Doc] A witch turned you into a chicken? How come you haven't asked any of us for help?!

[Karla] Gives Pinwheel a gentle scratch on her ruff since she's distracted and sleepy-

[willow] cool can I pet it?

[Benny] Because I got used to this?!

[Pinwheel] Little purr-

[Yaunfen] Yeah! - Holds up the cat. 

[Waffles] Huge paws dangling, and an annoyed expression directed at the chicken.

[willow] -pets waffle-

[Doc] Thinking- I wonder if Croca knows anything that might help...

[Benny] -Gives Waffles the stink eye-

[Waffles] Very loud purr and slight blep-

[willow] it's such a cute kitty

[Yaunfen] They love candy too! Just like me.

[Benny] -Blatantly flips off Waffles with one foot-

[willow] that means prefect kitty for you

[Doc] Is already thoughtfully walking in the general direction of the spawn-

[Benny] Can you. Let go? This isn't comfortable. You're holding me all wrong.

[Yaunfen] Mada has an idea! Come on Willow! Mama!

[Doc] No. I think you'll just run away. - Xe does adjust hir grip a bit to support him though.

[willow] -he eyes light up and is ready to follow yaunfen- adventure!

[Benny] -Shifts a bit in Doc's hands before grumbling.- You're squishing my wings.

[Endrea] - Willow...

[Doc] Shifts a bit more but still walking-

[Deer] - Willow, you should ask your mom for permission first

[Benny] -Content now just perches in Doc's grip.- You don't have to do this, you know.

[willow] mamma can I go on adventure with yaunfen?

[Doc] I know. But I'm curious af. And you got TLOT in trouble.

[Endrea] - Will you be responsible and listen to what Doc says?

[Benny] He assaulted me! He deserved it.

[willow] yes momma

[Doc] His methods were a bit crude, but still....

[Benny] And he made Mix cry! He couldn't have threatened my life elsewhere? Seriously?

[Doc] He's a passionate person, he tends to do things in the heat of the moment... thankfully his mate is the forgiving type.

[Yaunfen] Is skipping happily along- So what's new Willow?

[Benny] -Lightly nibbles on Doc's hands-

[Doc] Why? Seriously?

[Benny] -Nibble-

[willow] ashe got me a book from the library

[Doc] My rubber gloves cannot possibly taste good...

[Yaunfen] That's cool! I love books!

[Benny] It doesn't. -Through a mouthful of rubber-

[willow] the one I am reading is about adventure

[Deer] Waves to some testificates as they pass-

[Doc] Annoyed- 

[Yaunfen] Adventures are dangerous.

[Benny] -Nibbles harder-

-They're past the spawn and heading up the stone steps towards Amegakure-

[Doc] Eeeerrggh.

[willow] that is just what make them fun besting all the danger and finding new places

[Benny] -Stop nibbling on that spot and finds a new one to nom- Do we have to do this? I'm fine as a bird--- really.

[Deer] Looks at the gentle waves beneath them-

[Doc] Ech oooch ouch. -

-Some Testificates wave and one opens the door to let them into the village.

[willow] -sees the water- I fear no water I will find out how to best it one day

[Yaunfen] Shifts the cat - Best it? It's just water.

[Deer] - Willow, it still effects your mom, I don't think you can best it...

[willow] best it in getting past large amounts of it with out getting hurt

[Doc] Knocks on Cronas door with the front of hir boot since hir hands are full

-Testificates are fishing and some stop to look at the cat and the little dragon children-

[Yaunfen] Maybe you could use a potion?

[Deer] - Willow, you have to know your limits

[Benny] -Chewing harder-

[Doc] Stop it!

[Benny] No! I'm nervous!

[willow] maybe but I wish to explore and adventure one day and I refuse to let water hold me back

[Deer] - Willow, your bravery is a good trait, but too much can be bad

[Chiffon] -Opens the door and looks at the group- Are you here for Croca?

[Doc] Yes!

[Chiffon] She's in the back uhhh... You can come in. -She scoots back and lets them in-

[Waffles] Straining to see the fish and then looks grumpy because they're just normal fish-

[Doc] Thank you! - Xe scoots in with the chicken and makes sure everyone is inside before shutting the door and plopping him on the bed - Now stay put!

[willow] how much is to much bravery?

[Benny] -Immediately starts gnawing on the blankets of the bed-

[Deer] - When it becomes cockiness

[Croca] Emerges from the back of the house, she's a bit greener then the last time Doc saw her - Ah! Doctor! Did you just come to bring us some lunch? Haha.

[Benny] Fuck off -Has pecked a hole through the blanket-

[Doc] More like a frog prince...

[Yaunfen] What's a frog?

[Croca] I don't understand...?

[willow] i also don't know what a frog is?

[Benny] It's an amphibian.

[Doc] He's not a chicken. And it's a small animal... it's complicated, I'll show you later...

[Croca] Leans on the counter where a brewing stand is merrily bubbling- So what do you want from me? 

[Benny] -Noms more of the blanket in an anxious fit-

[Doc] He's not a chicken, he was something else and a witch turned him into this.

[Croca] Laughs - Really?! See this is the kind of thing that makes people hate witches. It's a dirty sterotype... Not everyone acts like that.

[Doc] He says he doesn't remember what he did to deserve it either...

[Croca] Now that I'm skeptical of.

[Deer] Is looking at different things around the room-

[Chiffon] -Hands together and listening to everything quietly-

[Benny] I don't! I just remember them being angry!

[Doc] I'm having a stupid thought... Benny, has Mix ever kissed you?

[Benny] ... Yes? A lot. -Haunted look- Too much. She is too affectionate for her own good.

[Doc] Well scratch that idea...

[Croca] I doubt it's anything that simple.

[Benny] -There is now a sizable hole in the blanket-

[Croca] Although... I have been doing some interesting reading lately...

[Yaunfen] Books!

[willow] -looking all around at everything-

[Chiffon] We have a lot of books here.

[Doc] Can we assume you were probably human-ish?

[Benny] -Hesitates before nodding a bit, the blanket's seen better days now.-

[Croca] If that's the case then I have an idea. But we'll need a Steve.

[Doc] Stevie is the closest to here.

[Croca] Plops her hat on her head, - then we'll be off. It will be dark soon. Chiffon, please stay here and feed Tiber. I don't want the mobs attacking you. You're still too pale.

[Chiffon] Alright! Be safe out there.

[Deer] - I can keep the mobs at bay

[Croca] Eyes Deerheart- You do have a lot of magick.

[Doc] She's my world, literally.

[Yaunfen] Hehe.

[Deer] - We should still get going though, Endrea is likely to worry about Willow once it gets dark

[Doc] Picks up Benny again and walks out. 

[Yaunfen] Offers Waffles to Deerheart- Mama? My arms are tired.

[Benny] -Goes right back to nibbling on Doc's gloves-

[Deer] - Okay, I'll carry Waffles- She takes the cat easily

[Doc] Errrg.... - Xe's hurrying- 

[Yaunfen] Charges a bit ahead and knocks on Stevie's door-

[Croca] Follows at a more leisurely pace

[Alexis] Opens the door- Why hello there Yaunfen

[willow] -sniffs at alexis-

[Yaunfen] Hi Alexis! Can Stevie come out and play?!?

[Croca] Walks up next to Doc and puts her hands in her sleeves with a little witchy chuckle.

[Alexis] - Let me see if he can- She disappears inside and Stevie shows up in the doorway not long after

[Stevie] - Is everything okay?

[Benny] -Nom nom nom-

[Croca] Eyes him up and down- We require a Steve. You'll do nicely.

[Stevie] The edges of the doorway begin to get coated in ice-

[Croca] Pulls out a potion bottle. 

[Doc] STOP PECKING ME.

[Stevie] - Ummm...- He takes a nervous step back

[Benny] I'M ANXIOUS

[Croca] Takes a drink of the bottle- It's just water, relax. - She looks up at the sky and it's already turning maroon and gold as the moon rises.

[Stevie] - Um... What am I needed for?

[Croca] Not needed just yet. It needs to be darker out...

[Doc] Is practically juggling Benny, hir gloves are shredded.

[Benny] -Juggled-

[Deer] - I'll make sure no mobs come near

[Waffles] Mows at Alexis with their huge fangs-

[Alexis] - Well that's a strange cat...

-It's getting darker and the normal noises of the mobs shuffling around gets louder. 

[Croca] Waits until there's plently of moonlight and gestures for Stevie to come outside with a crook of her finger.

[Stevie] Is hesitant but does step outside-

[Deer] Uses her energy to keep the mobs away-

[Benny] -Nomming what he can reach-

[Croca] wanders around a bit until she finds a nice patch of clear dirt. - Just walk across this block please. - She's muttering softly and theres a rising sense of tension as she summons a bit of magick.

[Stevie] Nervously does so-

[Croca] Where Stevie walks there are deep footprints in the soft soil and she reverently pours some water from her bottle into the deepest print. - Chicken please.

[Doc] Passes Benny to her-

[Benny] -Immediately starts wiggling a bit-

[Croca] Kneels down and puts his face next to the puddle in Stevie's foot print, his chickeny visage is reflected back at him in the moonlight- Drink.

[Stevie] Gives Doc a confused look-

[Benny] -Wiggle- but...

[Croca] Pushes his face near the water.

[Benny] -Reluctantly starts drinking-

[Croca] Puts him down and steps back.

[Doc] Is fingering hir shredded gloves in irritation.

[Yaunfen] This is neat!

[Benny] -Sits there a bit awkwardly- Uhhh

[Yaunfen] What should we play next?

[Croca] Watches with a small smile and pokes Stevie like [check this shit out]

[Stevie] Jumps in surprise-

[Benny] -Looks back at them and ruffles his wings a bit- Was that supposed to.... -He trails off and starts to grimace-

[Croca] Little cackle.

[Doc] Please don't do that....

[Benny] Owowowow-And Benny's yelling as he starts changing form-

[Doc] Yikes!

[Yaunfen] WHOAH!

[Deer] - Oh my...

[Stevie] - Yeah I'm going back inside, this is too much for this late at night

[Croca] At Stevie - Ah, where's your sense of adventure? I thought Steve's all had iron balls.

[Stevie] - I've had enough adventure as of late

[Croca] Pfft- 

[Doc] Is staring at Benny-

[Benny] -Is mostly finished, he's a crumbled heap of feathers and steve. He looks distinctly chickeny, still- I'm going to kill you when I figure out how my legs work again....

[Doc] Who was that directed at?

[Yaunfen] You're all fluffy!

[Benny] -Gestures vaguely at them all-

[Doc] Well that's something I'm used too. 

[Croca] You're welcome. Any chance you remembered what you did as well?

[Benny] Still a solid no. -Awkwardly fumbles all his limbs around to try and sit up-

[Yaunfen] Knocks on the door again - Alexis, can we borrow a cup of shirt? 

[Doc] Busts out laughing.

[Alexis] Opens the door and hands them a shirt- Here, have fun

[Benny] I'm so... heavy now.

[Yaunfen] Grabs the shirt and gives it to Benny -nk you!

[Doc] Well you are five times bigger then you were...

[Benny] ... True. -Getting the shirt on is fun, he hasn't worn clothing in forever-

[Doc] We should probably take shelter....

[Croca] Well I think my work here is done, I'm going to go home to a nice glass of wine and the book I was reading. Cherrio.

[Yaunfen] Thank you!

[Deer] - I can take Willow home

[Doc] It's closer if they just come with us...

[Deer] - Yes but it's dark out and Willow is her child, she's bound to be worried

[Doc] Yeah okay. Come on Benny. I bet I can improve your mood nigh instantly anyway.

[Deer] - Yaunfen, do you want to carry Waffles again?

[Yaunfen] Yes mama! - Reaches out and takes the big cat- 

[Waffles] Has a bored expression.

[Deer] Smiles and then motions for Willow to follow her- Say good bye to everyone Willow

[Doc] Reaches to help Benny up-

[Benny] -Accepts the help up and wobbles wildly before he manages to get some balance-

[Doc] Helps him walk a bit awkwardly towards the castle. 

[Waffles] Growls at a creeper that backs quickly away.

[Doc] Gets Benny inside and sets him down on the stairs across from the horse pen.

[Benny] -Tucks his legs under him much like he would as a birb-

[Yaunfen] Sets Waffles down and they busk the fence posts making the horses a bit nervous-

[Benny] -Glares daggers at Waffles-

[Doc] Shuffles in a trunk- Now! How about this? -Xe pulls out a warm ham sandwich with cheese and shakes it in Benny's direction- Something other then seeds to eat?

[Waffles] Shows Benny their butt and stumpy little tail.

[Benny] -Hesitates a bit- I'm more inclined to throw that at the cat right now, but sure.

[Yaunfen] Be nice to my cat!

[Doc] I can get you something else..?

[Benny] Your cat attacked me!

[Yaunfen] Yeah... they're a cat! You were a bird. You didn't get hurt. - They pull out a yellow gummy fish and the sabertooth cat perks up and wanders over to them- 

[Yaunfen] Holds up the fish for the cat- 

[Waffles] Mrrr? - bats at it-

[Benny] -Waves a hand a bit dismissively- Still hate your cat.

[Yaunfen] Pouting face. - Meanie.

[Doc] I think you should stay at least one night for observation...

[Benny] Fine. I'm gonna go find a room. -He gets up and wobbles off, unsteady a bit-

[Doc] Just go up the steps. BEN's old room is above us. It's okay, I cleaned it throughly.

[Benny] Thanks. -Does so-

[Yaunfen] Snickers - BEN's room is now Bennies room...

[Doc] Pfft.

[Deer] Goes into Lie's house to make sure Willow goes straight to Endrea-

[willow] -is following deer-

[Deer] - Did you have fun today Willow?

[willow] yes very much I am glad I got to go on adventure today

[Deer] - Just remember not to bite off more than you can chew, okay?

[Endrea] Comes down from her room- There you are, it's gotten rather dark out

[Deer] - Sorry, our task took a bit longer than expected

[Willow] I wont. mamma I had a fun adventure today -goes over and nuzzles endrea-

[Endrea] Hugs her back- I'm glad, you must be pretty tired though

[willow] yes I am mamma -yawns-

[Endrea] - Ashe and Oak are already in bed, why don't you go join them. I need to check on Pinwheel before I join you

[willow] -walks up to endrea's room to join them in bed-

[Deer] - Is Lie around?

[Endrea] - She's in the bath house currently

[Deer] - Ah, I just wanted to check in on her, we've all been a little worried since she wasn't feeling well awhile ago

[Endrea] Walks into the workroom and Pinwheel in laying on one of the spare beds- The Mistress is fine

-fifteen minutes previous- 

[Karla] Walks over to the bed Pinwheel is on and examines her a bit- Are you awake little one?

[Pinwheel] Huffs- Yes

[Karla] You look like you could use a little grooming.

[Pinwheel] - Can't reach all of them

[Karla] Mind if I help?

[Pinwheel] - No

[Karla] Are you sure? I'm used to working with feathers and I know how they should lay.

[Pinwheel] - My feathers!

[Karla] I'm not going to take them, just put them back into place. I think you'd be more comfortable if they weren't poking out in every direction.

[Pinwheel] Long drawn out noise-

[Karla] Little smile and uses one gloved hand to smooth her feathers. She's barely touching the little dragon and lining them up in long gentle strokes. -

[Pinwheel] Wiggles a little, not sure how to feel about this-

[Karla] Holds up a wing and preens Pinwheel with her fingers. - You look better already. Is it too much?

[Pinwheel] - Weird feel

[Karla] You don't like my gloves? Or just touching in general?

[Pinwheel] - Don't know

[Karla] It's okay to not know. I'm not always comfortable around others either.

[Pinwheel] - Splendy always touchie

[Karla] I don't know him. But I'll keep that in mind. - starts on the other wing-

[Pinwheel] Tiniest of purrs-

[Karla] Lays the feathers down nicely and lets her hands fall down to the bed. - I was told you like scratches on your ruff. Would you like me to do that?

[Pinwheel] - Scatch?

[Karla] Uses her fingers to rub the little dragons ruff. - There, there. It seems like even tough little dragons have bad days.

[Pinwheel] Starts stretching her long neck out as she purrs-

[Deer] Comes in with Endrea-

[Karla] Looks up in curiosity- Hello again both of you. And.... aren't you cold like that?

[Deer] - Hm? Ah, no. I'm never actually cold

[Endrea] Retrieves one of the bottles of void energy for Pinwheel-

[Karla] May I? I assume I shouldn't touch the liquid. How odd.

[Endrea] - Certainly. And you are correct about not touching it. Just don't give her too much. I'm fairly certain she's basically had nothing to eat in the past week and I wouldn't want her to get sick

[Karla] Takes the bottle gingerly and uncorks it before tipping and offering the lip to Pinwheel- Go slow little one. Is all well out there? I hear a lot of strange noises.

[Pinwheel] Eagerly starts eating-

[Deer] - Oh yeah, it's just the natural noises of the mobs. All the ones close by here though are under Lie and CP's control

[Karla] Can't help but smile at the little one. - You have interesting energy Deerheart... are you a witch?

[Deer] - No, I'm the server

[Karla] I'm not sure I understand...

[Deer] - I am the physical embodiment of everything around you, down to every last bit of coding within every pixel. I was formed in response to Doc's love of this seed. It realized how lonely they were and how much it wanted to respond to their love. I literally fell from the sky for them

[Karla] Registers the tiniest amount of suprise but doesn't waver from feeding Pinwheel. - How extrordinary... so you are quite literally the goddess of this world. My apologies if my tree is causing you any distress.

[Deer] - It certainly feels weird, about on par with Dolly's stone...

[Karla] It is made with Death's energy, but can literally extend life indefintely. And... what sort of stone?

[Deer] - It's just a weird stone she's made. Besides, with respawn there's no need to fear death here

[Endrea] Glances outside- Oh dear, it looks like Blake is pestering the Mistress again

[Pinwheel] Tries to grab the bottle to get a stronger flow of food-

[Endrea] - I think that might be enough food for now...

[Karla] Puts the bottle down- easy now. You don't want to get a stomachache. And who is Blake?

[Endrea] - The blaze general

[Karla] what is a blaze? And why would one want to annoy Lie? She seems rather... easy to get along with.

[Deer] - A fire based mob, one of the ones with the rods floating around them... And his main goal seems to be to get into CP's pants... Perhaps he's decided to try and change tactic?

[Karla] I saw one of those earlier... what could they possibly want sexually with a human? They don't even seem to have genitals...?

[Endrea] - The Master has given all of his generals a more human like form so when Blake is in that form, well...

[Pinwheel] Bats at the bottle- More!

[Karla] Endrea seems to be the senior dragon here Pinwheel, you should listen to your elders. That said though, could she have a small snack? Something different perhaps? - She sits up a little to try and see outside. - And should we help Lie?

[Lie] Ignores Blake as she walks past him-

[Endrea] - Hmmm, we might have a couple mouse eggs here, but she doesn't seem very fond of dragonwort

[Karla] Mouse... eggs? - looks at Pinwheel- would that be acceptable?

[Pinwheel] - I chase

[Endrea] - That's the main problem. She probably shouldn't run around much plus she doesn't eat the morsels they drop. She just hunts them for fun

[Karla] at Pinwheel- Do they not taste good?

[Pinwheel] - Fun challenge

[Karla] Can she not eat anything else?

[Endrea] - Anything with fluid in it harms us

[Karla] Perhaps a little bread? Or crackers?

[Deer] - It's just how Enders are


	333. Lie Full of Toys, Mining With Notch, Honedge

[Lie] Steps inside and takes one look at Deer- DEER! CLOTHES!

[Deer] - What?

[Pinwheel] - No, wants more void

[Karla] Laughs a little at Lie. - You can't stop a comfortable woman. She's a force of nature after all. - at Pinwheel- Endrea says you've had enough, she knows your biology far better then you or I do.

[Pinwheel] Huffs and angry tail flicks-

[Lie] Groans and covers her face-

[Deer] - You should join me Lie~

[Lie] - No!

[Karla] Nice to see I'm not the only one encouraging Lie to be more confident in herself. - Gives Pinwheel more light little scratches, but it's obvious she's ready to pull away if the little dragon seems over stimulated.

[Lie] - Karla you are not helping

[Karla] I'm not here to help per-say. -she gives Lie a grin- It seems you already have an uber helpful doctor here. I'll have to hinder just to balance it out.

[Lie] Takes a large step away from the two-

[Endrea] - I think I'm going to go join my children

[Lie] - You're just going to abandon me!?

[Endrea] - Mistress, I doubt you need my help

[Lie] - I've told you not to call me that

[Karla] Far be it for me to make trouble in your house when you've so graciously invited the devil to stay a while. Haha.

[Deer] - She's just so easy to get to make adorable noises

[Pinwheel] Yawns-

[Karla] I am well aware of the depth and breadth of her... noises. - Pats Pinwheel gently and pulls away.

[Deer] - Oh?

[Lie] - Karla no

[Karla] Smug grin-

[Deer] - I wanna hear

[Lie] - DEER NO!

[Karla] She's availed herself minorly of my toys and special talents, that's all.

[Deer] - That's surprising, considering how she has an entire trunk full of unused toys in her room

[Lie] Is bright red and wishing she could die-

[Pinwheel] Curls up into a feather ball-

[Karla] Really? I think I'd like to see that actually.

[Lie] - Deer, don't you dare

[Deer] - I know where they are, come with me!

[Karla] Stands up- We should leave the little one to sleep anyway...-

[Lie] - Oh my god why!?

[Deer] Happily starts heading for Lie's room-

[Karla] Takes Lie's hand and leads her along too-

[Lie] - Whhhhhhhy?

[Deer] Opens the door to Lie's room and steps around the small spot of dried blood on the floor and goes straight to the trunk with the toys to open it- Here we go

[Karla] Because toys keep things interesting.

[Deer] - Try convincing CP of that

[Karla] I think her husband is a mite insecure. -at Lie- Or perhaps he realizes how special you are and fears losing your attention...

[Lie] - More like bad association thanks to one of his former housemates, a literal tentacle rape monster

[Karla] Sounds like a wonderful talent put to bad use...

[Deer] Starts rummaging through Lie's stuff and tossing a few things on the bed- Oh, didn't Doc bring you guys some of these things for valentines day?

[Karla] picks up some sexy clothes and holds the corset out to see it better. - This would look lovely with your white hair Lie.

[Lie] Embarrassed noise

[Deer] Tosses a few dildos onto the bed and a stray bullet vibrator- Didn't CP actually make you wear that as a punishment for something one day simply because he knew it would leave you uncomfortable?

[Karla] Eyebrows- He does seem a rather aggressive dom. - she's examining the dildos - nice collection, even at this low, 'resolution', is it?

[Deer] - Oh, here's a butt plug!

[Lie] - Deer!

[Karla] You seem comfortable with this kind of thing Deerheart. I take it your mate is also... creative in bed?

[Deer] - Yes, resolution is the correct term Karla and absolutely. Makes it very interesting when your partner can be whatever gender they want

[Karla] I was not aware they could do that. I think your doctor is full of suprises.

[Deer] Happy look- Absolutely- She pauses in her digging- Oh Lie, I haven't seen this since your coronation!- She pulls out the dress Lie wore for her coronation

[Karla] Ah, what a lovely garment. Fit for a queen.

[Deer] - Well I suppose she technically is one

[Karla] thoughtful - She does have a house full of servants.

[Deer] - She had an army

[Lie] - Until that bastard got to them...

[Karla] Gives Lie a look of pity - A queen exiled from her country?

[Lie] - More like a world which no longer exists

[Karla] You have my deepest condolences then. I know what it is to lose everything you love...

[Deer] - But we got the bastard who did it, and that's what matters

[Karla] She makes a small predatory smile that's a tad bitter- If you can have nothing else. Have your revenge. It can't mend a broken heart, but it can give you space to heal. - She looks at both of them briefly. - I do not think I am sharing a room with anyone who has not killed at least once...

[Deer] - Well, Lie hasn't actually killed anyone

[Lie] - I have to have CP kill my animals for food

[Karla] Perhaps that is the letter of the law but not the spirit. I've seen her pods.

[Lie] - They could probably kill, but death can also be very easily avoided with them too...

[Karla] And I noticed that you did not contradict me- looks at Deerheart.

[Deer] - I'm not supposed to, the consequences... Are not pleasant if I do...

[Karla] Ah, but you are not defenseless. It's a confident woman who walks naked into the world.

[Lie] - Speaking of, Deer, put some damn clothes on

[Deer] - Only if you use your toys tonight

[Karla] Sounds like a more then fair trade as your husband is out somewhere.

[Lie] - No! I just...

[Deer] - You just what? Prefer it when he completely dominates you with you being tied down?

[Karla] She does seem to enjoy being pushed around. But even a mouse will bite if cornered.

[Lie] - Can we please stop talking about any sex related to me

[Deer] - No, because you're adorable when embarrassed

[Karla] I second that. She's afraid of her own desires.

[Deer] - Maybe we should leave a surprise for CP?

[Lie] - Don't you dare

[Karla] What sort of suprise?

[Deer] Grins in absolute mischief- Something he probably won't be able to resist~

[Karla] teasingly- You want to dump blood all over Lie? That's a bit much.

[Deer] - Although that would be an immediate turn on for him, I was thinking of something that would get her going too

[Lie] - I'm right here you know!

[Karla] Do tell mein elegant faun...

[Deer] - Well first I think we need to grab a squiggly little kitten first

[Lie] Starts backing towards the door-

[Karla] Blocks the door with a mischevious grin-

[Lie] - Fuck

[Deer] Jumps at Lie- Time for clothes to come off Lie!

[Lie] Tries to squirm away- Nope nope nope

[Karla] Shhh. Wouldn't want to bring your guards running, or wake the children. That could be awkward.

[Lie] Whines which switches to a yelp as Deer pulls her shorts down her legs-

[Deer] - I know CP probably keeps some rope around here, would you look for it Karla?

[Karla] Digs in a chest and finds a long soft sash instead- Will this do?

[Deer] - Absolutely, now to get her shirt off...

[Lie] - Deer...

[Karla] Just helps-

[Lie] Is soon stripped of her clothes and is standing there trying to cover herself-

[Deer] - Now how to set this up... We have to work quickly, CP's probably already picked up that something is off most likely

[Karla] We should make it fun for her as well. I think Cp gets more then his share of pleasure most of the time.

[Lie] - I am never letting you two be alone together...

[Deer] - Well we do have a good selection of toys here...

[Karla] I think that may prove difficult.

[Deer] Pulls Lie towards the bed- Come on Lie, let us help you

[Karla] Lashes the sash around the bed and ties Lie's hands to it with practiced ease-

[Lie] Tugs at the sash to see if there's any give-

[Deer] Looks at the toys- What do you think we should start with?

[Karla] Does she have any nipple clamps?

[Deer] - Ummm, I don't think so...

[Karla] Drat, perhaps a gag or a collar?

[Deer] - Those I do know she has- Quickly finds them in the trunk and hands them over to Karla

[Karla] adjusts them both so neither hinder her victim's breathing. - How about a nice tail to go with that collar? I saw a plug with an attachment in her trunk.

[Deer] - Ooh yes, just let me find the lube too- Quickly fishes out the tail but it takes a bit of digging to find the lube- Here we go

[Lie] Is very flustered and squirms a little-

[Karla] Quickly switches her leather gloves for rubber ones without exposing her hands for more then a few seconds. She greases her fingers and rubs Lie's star with a gentle swirling motion.

[Lie] Squeaks and tries to pull away-

[Karla] Is patient and spreads Lie just a tad. She's skilled and making it feel as good as it can.

[Lie] Shudders as the sensation does feel good, she's just not used to it. Eventually a small whine escapes her-

[Deer] Is watching with interest-

[Karla] Works her around until the opening is relaxed enough for the plug. She lubes it as well and pokes the tip into Lie's rear, wiggling it around, but not forcing it.

[Lie] Jumps at the intrusion-

[Deer] - It's alright Lie, it feels good

[Karla] Just keeps being gentle, letting Lie open up on her own-

[Lie] Gives Karla a bit of a desperate look, she's not sure what she wants-

[Karla] Ah, it's not a matter of not wanting then, just a bad experience at the hands of someone who wanted their own pleasure more then yours. - She feels Lie open for her and the plug slides in, her body contracting over the wide part and settling into the yoke. - She sits back to let Lie get a feel for it. It's not too large or too small and it's gently pressing into some rather tender and sensitive spots.

[Lie] Squirms, completely not used to the feeling happening inside of her-

[Deer] Giggles a little- I think she might like it~

[Karla] I suspect the same. And I think we need an egg. Is there one in there? And I need to wash my hands. 

[Deer] - Yeah- She had already thrown it onto the bed and so simply hands it to Karla- If you need to clean your gloves, just run them through your inventory

[Karla] How interesting! And convenient. - She does as Deerheart suggests and takes the egg with her freshly cleaned gloves. She uses a finger to stroke Lie's clit a little, starting the egg and using it to buzz softly against Lie's moistened opening.

[Lie] Jumps and cries out against the gag-

[Karla] shakes the tail a little and keeps playing with her-

[Lie] Squirms and her redstone heart begins to glow-

[Deer] - Ah, there it goes

[Karla] Does that summon her mate? I'll be quick then.

[Deer] - Yeah, it does. They share a heart

[Karla] Ah, that is romantic. - She pokes the egg into Lie with a mischevious grin. - We should be away then. Leave the lovers to have their fun.

[Deer] Giggles and opens the door for Karla- I should be getting back anyways

[Karla] Ah but you didn't keep your part of the bargain! You agreed to don some clothing. - She gives a wry smile. - Perhaps Lie has something suitible you could... borrow.

[Deer] - Oh, that's right- She laughs- I could irritate CP by taking one of his shirts!

[Karla] I think you could do better then that.

[Deer] - Oh?

[Karla] Indicates the corset with a grin-

[Deer] Grins broadly as well- Oh yes- She grabs it and the accompanying pieces- I promise to bring this back within the next few days Lie!

[Karla] Now we should go. Perhaps hop into bed and pretend to be asleep like the naughty kinders vhe are?

[Deer] - Well I suggest you do, I'll just hurry on home

[Karla] Already on my way. Come play again anytime miss Deerheart. Give my regards to your family. - Slips down into the storeroom- Goodnight!

[Deer] - Night!

-CP enters the house silently, his own red stone heart glowing softly through his shirt. he could feel his mates arousal and slight distress and he crosses the bridge heading straight for their room. He opens the door and finds Lie laying there, hands tied to the head of the bed squirming and flushed and when her eyes meet his they seem somewhat desperate. CP's eyes scan the length of his wife and he scowls as he sees the tail protruding from her, he swiftly approaches, lowering himself between her legs

"Shhh, relax a moment." Very gently he pulls the plug from his wife and throws it aside with the intent to burn it later. A whine slips past his wife's gagged lips at the now empty feeling left behind. CP moves farther up her body, gently clasping her face and placing his forehead against hers. "You know how I feel about that."

Lie squirms and bucks a little, the toy inside of her still buzzing away. CP releases her face and his fingers trail down her cheeks to her neck where the collar is. "This on the other hand..." He gives it a sharp tug and Lie's breath hitches in anticipation. CP's grin begins to grow as he moves his hands down his wifes body watching her react and her muffled noises of pleasure. He pops the bullet out of her and replaces it with his fingers, curling them around inside of her. His mouth comes down to find her breast as he nips and licks at them, enjoying tormenting his wife. Lie is panting and whines desperately, wanting more from her husband. CP glances up at her with a smug expression.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you..." Lie is not amused with his joke as she bucks a little and continues to whine around her gag. CP chuckles and slows down his pace. "Is something wrong?" Watching his wife's frustration was getting more difficult with the pressure building in his own pants, and the cascade of muffled begging coming from her lips has just making it harder. He backs away and slowly begins to undo his pants, teasing Lie even more and watching her buck in frustrating at not getting fucked right then. He moans in relief at not being confined himself and looks down at his flushed wife. Reaching down he feels her slick entrance and relishes her moan before lowering himself once more. He throws her legs over his shoulders and lines up, slowly pushing himself in deeper and deeper, wanting to get Lie to make as many noises as possible. He slowly picks up his pace, moving just slow enough to continue frustrating his wife. CP watched Lie carefully, waiting for just the right moment to really slam into her causing her to gasp and cry out in pleasure. More begs fall from her lips and CP focuses on giving his wife all the pleasure she could want. It doesn't take long for Lie to come and CP is glad for it because he's not certain how much longer he could wait before releasing himself. Soon both are panting from exhaustion and CP works quickly to release his wife who reaches out to curl up with him-

[CP] - So, do I want to know who did this initially?

[Lie] Shakes her head, turning a bit more red with embarrassment-

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Fine, but you are not leaving this bed in the morning and I'm burning all the plugs

[Lie] Is too exhausted to respond-

[Doc] Saw Yaunfen off to bed and is waiting by the back door for Deerheart to return. There's a bit of quiet rustling and the mama Gastly emerges from the ceiling with several chomplies in tow. The little ones have gotten a tad bigger and swarm around Doc like a black halo - Hello little ones.

[Deer] Quietly sneaks in, creeping up behind Doc-

[Chomplies] Make excited squeaks like old door hinges and give her away-

[Doc] Turns and gives a little whistle of appreciation - Now that is quite flattering my love....

[Deer] - Just borrowing it from Lie after a night of mischief

[Doc] Mischief huh? Trying to earn a spanking you naughty minx?

[Deer] - More like causing mischief for Lie- She wraps her arms around Doc's neck

[Doc] Lays hir head against her pushed up breasts and kisses them- What did you do...?

[Deer] - Got some help from Karla to leave a surprise for CP

[Doc] Nibbles at her neck- And that was?

[Deer] - Her tied down- Kisses Doc- Gagged- Another kiss- Collared- Kiss- And filled with toys

[Doc] You are so bad... for shame.... - Xe gropes her exposed rear a bit hard.

[Deer] Makes a happy sound and bites her lip a little- It was part of the agreement, in return I had to wear clothes

[Doc] Maybe I should just fill you with toys...

[Deer] - That sounds wonderful~

[Doc] Sly expression - Are you sure? You been awfully naughty, I might not be so gentle...

[Deer] - Do I need to get naughtier?

[Doc] Scoops her up and starts carrying her downstairs - Nope. I just need to fetch something from our room.

[Deer] - Should I meet you in the playroom?

[Doc] Nope. Because we're going right back out. - Xe heads down the stairs and lays hir mate on the bed before opening a trunk.

[Deer] Turns onto her side to watch-

[Doc] Comes back with what looks like a pair of leatherette undies that are bowing under some internal weight, and a container of lube.

[Deer] - Now what is that?

[Doc] Something for the ride.... - Xe lifts up hir mates feet and and starts lubing both holes with one finger each-

[Deer] Humms happily and waits with eager anticipation-

[Doc] Only spreads her a little and then pulls the undies over her hooves. Inside the crotch are two small dildos fixed to the inner part of the fabric. With a bit of manuvering xe works one into each hole and pulls the panties up and tight-

[Deer] Squirms- Oh that's going to be deliciously frustrating

[Doc] I think that's the point. - Xe slings her over one shoulder and starts heading back upstairs-

[Deer] - Care to divulge where we're going?

[Doc] Just out and about. - Xe scoots outside and the firelights from the roof cast dancing reflections on the leather garments. Xe gives her a tiny toss and transforms under her before using hir paws to adjust them into a riding pose on the dragons back-

[Deer] Tries to press the dildos in a bit farther- I don't know how long I'll be able to handle this love

[Doc] I guess we'll find out then! - Xe takes a leap and runs off into the desert with lots of joyful trotting and bounding-

[CP] When he gets up he tells Lie that he'll take care of the animals and he then grabs the plugs and heads for the workroom to toss them in the lava pool in there-

[Karla] Sees him passing by and falls into step with him- That's a lot of toys to be toting, looks like a full day.

[CP] - Of throwing them out

[Karla] Now why would you want to do that?

[CP] - Because I don't like these, bad association

[Karla] But I understand that your wife enjoys them...

[CP] Scowls- She doesn't need them

[Karla] I think that's not your decision to make.

[CP] - I think she'll understand

[Karla] I think you're missing the point as well. Did she not enjoy your session last night?

[CP] - Once I took this damn thing out- Motions to the tail Karla had put in Lie the previous night

[Karla] Why would you...? The whole point is to leave it in while you have sex.

[CP] - Because I hate them?

[Karla] But it feels good. It makes sex even more pleasurable.

[CP] - I don't care

[Karla] You should. Sex isn't just some favor she does for you. She should be enjoying it as well.

[CP] - She does, without this shit

[Karla] She seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit last night before you even came home.

[CP] Stops dead in his tracks and starts growling- So it was you

[Karla] Not really. Lie engaged in a bit of bargaining with someone else and I was just there to give helpful suggestions.

[CP] Continues growling- Well don't, it's not necessary

[Karla] Lots of things aren't nessesary, but they can be fun. - she reaches out for the toys. - Let your wife have fun. Before you know it you'll both be too busy with diapers and such to think about this hardly at all.

[CP] - Shiiiit, that's not gonna be fun

[Karla] No, it's not. So spend your time wisely. - She takes the toys from him, and arranges them into a sort of bouquet.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Karla] Just so I don't drop any.

[CP] Scowls- Whatever, I'm going to take care of the animals

[Karla] Good. That's a very helpful thing for a husband to do for his loving wife.

[CP] Flips Karla off-

[Karla] Just smiles and walks back towards Lie's bedroom. She raps lightly on the door-

[Lie] - Hm? Yeah?

[Karla] May I come in?

[Lie] - Oh, sure- She pulls her blankets up around her chest

[Karla] Steps in with the bouquet of butt plugs and the fuzzy tail swinging gently from the middle of it.

[Lie] Immediately goes bright red- Uh, why?

[Karla] Your mate was going to throw them away. I talked him out of it.

[Lie] - That a common thing for him to attempt

[Karla] Men are so insecure. I hope you're not angry with me after last night...

[Lie] - Ah, no, not at all

[Karla] Ah good. I scolded him for relieving you of your plug before lovemaking. He has a lot to learn.

[Lie] - Eh heh... Yeah...

[Karla] Fortunately, we are patient. - She squeaks open a trunk and arranges the toys inside. - I wonder how Deerheart's night went? She borrowed your corset to wear home.

[Lie] - She and Doc probably had fun

[Karla] I've been told their gender is rather flexible, so I would imagine so as well. Haha.

[Ever] Wakes up and wanders into the workroom where Pinwheel is sleeping- whoah....

[Pinwheel] Is still in a feather ball-

[Ever] Sneaks over- Hello?

[Pinwheel] Sleepy- Go away

[Ever] Jumps because feather ball talked?!?! - Do I have too? What are you?

[Pinwheel] Grumpily unfurls a little and hisses at him as she raises her head-

[Ever] Oh wow! A chimera? You look like a bad ass snake with a vaporwave aesthetic.

[Pinwheel] - Go away!

[Ever] Scoots back. - Okay, okay... I'm sorry. I'm a little overwhelmed. This place is so amazing.

[Pinwheel] Starts curling back up-

[Ever] You're really pretty though. For what it's worth. And my names Ever, just.. in case you wanted to complain at me sometime.

[CP] Comes back in, frustrated at the animals but finished with the chores-

[Ever] Sees Cp- Good morning sir!

[CP] - Fuck off and don't touch the dragon

[Ever] I won't, they seemed annoyed that I bugged them.

[CP] - Yeah, she's one of the deadliest things here, one bite and unless you already have the antidote in your hand you will be dead. She's fast too

[Ever] Wow... that's amazingly scary and cool. Too bad they don't like being petted, she looks super soft.

[CP] - I don't care

[Flux] Comes into the workroom- CP?

[CP] - What?

[Flux] - Your father is going mining with your brother, do you want to join them?

[CP] - Fuck no!

[Ever] Aw come on. You don't want to go? It seems like it would be safer with more people. 

[Notch] Pokes his head inside, he's carrying a rather odd looking pickaxe. - Cp?

[CP] - Not fucking going with you

[Ever] Hey... that looks a bit. Off... is your tool glitched?

[CP] - Did you somehow mess up crafting something in your own game?

[Notch] Huh? No! It was a present of sorts actually.

[CP] - From a four year old?

[Notch] You're such a sour apple. It looks odd because it's from a different game. I picked it up in Skyrim after speaking with Parthanax.

[Ever] OMG, you talked to him??? Like seriously?!

[Flux] - Who?

[CP] - Why the fuck were you there?

[Ever] He's a really awesome old dragon! He helps your main when you play. 

[Notch] That's where I learned the dragon shout I used during the fight with Harvestmen. Well, part of a shout.

[CP] - Oh joy

[Flux] - Have you returned to thank this teacher of yours?

[Notch] Oh geeze... I probably should. He said I should vist the Greybeards if I wanted to hear the rest. But things have been so peaceful it hadn't occured to me. Plus... I need BEN to let me in. I can't gamehop yet.

[Ever] Even knowing part of a shout is super cool.

[CP] - Weren't you going to go do something with my brother?

[Notch] Yes, and I still will. We're just talking. The whole thing is more then a bit melacholy too... I wish I could do something for him rather then just thank him. That's a sad game for a dragon. 

[Ever] Yeah.... I'm glad you didn't get any of the shouts where you have to kill them.

[CP] - Just what could you even do? He's ancient and powerful and if you don't kill him, he starts teaching other dragons how to be "good"

[Notch] There's nothing wrong with that. What's the alternative? Roaming adventurers hunting them to extinction? That game is chock full of nitwits with more weapons then sense.

[CP] - Yeah well I think I'm going to go back to my wife

[Flux] - CP, don't you need to check on your brother anyways?

[Ever] Your wife.... Hey! Maybe Lie could make him something? His peak is really barren.

[Notch] She does have a flower that makes you feel kinda wistful and happy...

[CP] - Ask her

[Notch] I think I'll actually do that. But for now I'm going out. Are you in or are you in Cp? 

[CP] - Am I actually being given a choice or no?

[Notch] I'm teasing you. You can bow out. But I'd like you to come. 

[Ever] Can I go? 

[CP] - Fine, whatever

[Notch] Teasing Ever-I dunno... You're kind of a noob... And thank you Cp. I like it when you spend time with me and you brother. 

[Ever] Please? 

[Notch] yeeeeah okay. 

[Ever] yes! Mining with Notch! 

[Notch] Okay, don't be a fanboy, that's weird. 

[CP] - Do you even have a pick?

[Ever] Yeah. It's iron. Ive been mining and hoarding stone, I'm working on a house for me and Karla. 

[CP] - Whatever, so where is Stevie?

[Notch] Probably outside by the small horse pen.

[CP] Groans but starts heading that way-

[Flux] Approaches and takes Notch's hand- I'll make sure the bath is ready when you get back- She then kisses him on the cheek

[Ever] Throws on the little bit of armor he's made, just an iron chestplate and some leather boots dyed black

[Stevie] Is giving Beau and Stitch a treat outside-

[Ever] Zeros in on the vinehorse- what a neat scuplture.. AAA IT MOVED!

[Notch] Hangs back to kiss Flux again and brushes her cheek with his hand before leaving- thank you.

[CP] - It's sentient, Lie and Doc made it

[Ever] Notices the vinehorses crystal chunk teeth as it gives a small yawn- Yikes... is it friendly at least?

[Stevie] - Hi, I don't think we've met... And yeah, it's friendly

[Ever] OH! Sorry! I'm Ever Nolan, and you?

[Stevie] - Stevie...

[CP] - My little brother

[Ever] Looks between them, - yeah now that you mention it... I can see a bit of resemblance.... Nice to meet you. 

[Notch] Comes out with a bit of a whistle-

[Stevie] - So are you joining father and I?

[Ever] Yep, I mean, if that's okay with you? I know I'm still pretty new at this. I mean, I've done it from behind a screen and all. But I've only been on the server for a day or two.

[Stevie] - No problem at all. Ready to go father?

[Notch] Plunks a diamond helm on his head. - Good to go!

[Stevie] - Let's go then!- He heads off towards one of his mines that he hasn't worked in for awhile

[Ever] Is practically skipping, he's just looking around at everything.

[Stevie] Heads down into the mine, it's well lit and other than a few spots of coal it's been mostly cleared of ores. He leads them up to a wall of gravel-

[CP] - Really? You stopped here?

[Notch] Actually I know someone who was wanting some gravel. I'll call dibs if no one needs it?

[Stevie] - Go ahead. I had been working farther down and this stuff was doing the random float. But last time I had come down here it had fallen

[Notch] Makes a quick shovel and starts sweeping it away. 

[Ever] Picks into the wall going to the side and going in a straight line two blocks high and one wide. 

[Notch] Glances over at him- Ha, someone likes Herobrine holes...

-As Notch digs there's the distinct sound of his shovel hitting something metal-

[Stevie] - Just be careful Ever, there may be more gravel

[Notch] Looks curiously towards the sound- That's odd. I'll just go around it for now. I think I found an iron ore block.

[Stevie] - Do you want some help?

[Notch] Sure, Just you know, stand back a little.

[CP] - Laaaaaaaaaaame

[Stevie] - You're not even helping

[Notch] Shrugs- That what Doc calls them. 

[Ever] Comes back - I found some iron and a little bit of coal. There's water back there too. I think there might be a natural cavern if you want to help when I break into the space.

[Stevie] - How many torches do you have?

[Ever] Checks- 45, not counting the four I put into that hallway- Thumbs behind him.

[Stevie] - You can try then, the hallway isn't exactly tall enough for me and my brother. Just be careful of mobs

[Ever] Good point, how about we compromise? I go back down the path and cut a staircase. If it's a ravine I'll still come out, but maybe nearer the floor-

[Notch] Is still clearing gravel at a quick pace-

-As one of the squares is cleared away the gravel begins to move-

[Notch] Scoots back- Watch out, it's sliding-

[CP] Takes a step closer- Gravel shouldn't move like that...

-There's a blur of steel and blue as Honedge pulls itself out from under the gravel and slam into CP's face causing the brine to stumble back and fall onto his back-

[Notch] Whoah! What the heck is that doing down here?!

[Ever] Jumped back into the narrow tunnel with a yelp-

[CP] Muffled response-

[Stevie] - Hey, at least we found it...

[Notch] Is patting his pockets - I think I have some berries...?

[Ever] What is that? It looks like a sword?

[Stevie] - It's my brother's, a Honedge

[Notch] It's a pokemon. 

[Ever] Aww, what was it doing down here?

[Stevie] - Maybe it was exploring and accidentally knocked the gravel down?

[Notch] Silly thing. You should stay by your trainer. Here we go! - He pulls out three berries and presses them into Cp's palm so he can feed the pokemon and possibly get it off his face.

[Honedge] Unravels a little so it can devour the berries-

[Notch] There we go. When was the last time you were down here Stevie? Maybe it was creeping on you? Trying to protect you?

[Stevie] - A long time ago

[Notch] Kneels down to check on Cp. - Umm?

[CP] Can't move-

[Notch] Tries to coax the Honedge off a bit. - You gotta let him breathe. Scoot over please.

[Ever] Shiiit... that's a ghost type isn't it?

[Honedge] Winds it's sash downwards until it's back in it's usual position on CP's leg-

[Notch] It took too much, didn't it? Poor thing was probably starving. 

[Ever] The Banette that hangs out at your house has taken a real liking to Karla...

[Stevie] - That's the one that feeds off of emotions, right?

[Notch] Yeah it likes bad thoughts...

[Ever] Blushes slightly- She's always got plenty of those.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Stevie] - Maybe somebody should get Doc to grab my brother?

[Ever] I have a bed? We could just make him comfy and let him chill for a bit?

[Stevie] - Or we could leave him on the floor

[Notch] That was mean Stevie.

[Stevie] - He's usually mean to me

[Ever] Is already pulling out the bed. - But it's not long enough...?

[Notch] And I always chide him for bad behavior as well.

[Honedge] Is making happy noises-

[Ever] Drops the bed and then thinks for a minute before putting a wood block at the very end. -Like that maybe?

[Stevie] - I mean, it's long enough now...

[CP] Barely manages to flip Stevie off-

[Notch] Cp.... Come on Stevie, give me a hand with your brother. - He picks up Cp's shoulders just in case Stevie gets any bright ideas about banging his head while he can't move.

[Stevie] Takes his brother's feet and helps get him onto the bed-

[Notch] That should be a little better at least. Just relax for a bit. Your recovery time is usually pretty short anyway.

[Stevie] - Should we keep going?

[Ever] We can always work around here. Right? Let's widen this space. 

[Notch] He's got a point. Let's each take a wall for now and the first one to find a good vein, we'll go that way.

[Stevie] - Alright


	334. Healing At the Bar

[Zly Wilk] - heads toward the bar with a sour look on his face. He is missing his trademark coat and is looking generally singed and unkempt. The stump on the end of his left arm is slightly blackened and the cloth that was wrapped around it coming unraveled.

[Lady spider] -after hearing about the bar from lord Enderman decides to go and has just arrived with HG-

[HG] - has ran into lady spider on his way the bar had joined her in the walk there-

[Lie] Is leading Karla to the bar for some food since she doesn't feel like cooking-

[Lazur] - is trailing slightly behind her friend, Zly's old patch covering the ruin of her right eye, looking contemplative.

[Yaunfen] Is dawdling in the library. - Mada? I'm thirsty. 

[Doc] Looks up from a small volume. - It is a little dry in here. Hey TLOT? 

[TLOT] Peeks over the railing from above.- Yeees? 

[Doc] We're going next door, do you want in? 

[TLOT] Thinks at Steve for a moment- Sure. 

[Steve] Is red-faced and a bit embarassed as he stuffs a thin book into his inventory. 

[Doc] grins- Enjoying yourself? 

[Steve] Ye-hehe

[Sam] Is just bustling around serving drinks, happy to be busy.

[Lie] Opens the door to the bar- Hey Sam, what's on the menu today?

[Sam] Has obviously learned a new trick and proudly displays a lot of meat items with BBQ sauce-

[Karla] Eyebrows at the skeleton- One of yours Lie?

[Lie] - No actually, Sam just kinda... Showed up...

[Zly Wilk] - slumps grumpily into a corner seat while Lazur gets two drinks from Sam at the bar

[Karla] Well judging by the smell he's a talented fellow. - Her eyes flick to Zly and Lazur

[Lie] - Hey Zly, how's the wound?

[Karla] Has noticed his missing hand-

[HG] -sits down at the end of the bar-

[lady spider] -sits down as well near the middle-

[Lie] Grabs a steak with some barbecue sauce on it- Smells great Sam

[Zly Wilk] It's healed... I've been trying something.... - gestured to his tatteted and burned clothes - hasn't worked out.

[Lie] - If you need anything to help with pain I have some flowers that can help

[Karla] I though your friend specialized in replacing things Lie?

[Lie] - Usually only if the patient is willing and not in any immediate danger

[HG] -waves at lie and karla-

[Lie] - Hey HG

[Zly Wilk] Thanks. Not in much pain, just frustrated. I thought that if I can make a variety of objects with my power, why not a hand? - shrugs and stares at the glass that was set down in front of him.

[Karla] Are you only a partial Herobrine? I see you only have half the glow of the others.

-There's a little rumble outside and a bit of rain starts to fall. -

[Lady spider] -to sam- hello what do you have to drink?

[LJ] Has managed to get himself into Sam's kitchen and is looking for sweets-

[Yaunfen] Scoots inside with a giggle and Doc follows right after them- 

[Sam] Startles and gives Lj a reflexitive swat with a dishtowel-

[LJ] - Hey! Back off boney!

[Sam] Is standing in the doorway and gestures at Lj where Lady Spisder can see theres an issue

[Zly Wilk] Hm? I don't think we've met.... I'm Zly, this is Lazur. Yes, the glitch that I and my comrade here received was the result of an accident. 

[Karla] Offers a hand demurely- Dr. Karla Emmerich. Former of... irl? I think it was called. Haha.

[Yaunfen] Bounces in front of Lie- Hi! It's raining out!

[Lazur] IRL songs like a nice place to visit... But I wouldn't want to live there.

[Doc] Yeah, it's a bit cold.

[lady spider] -at lj- stop causeing problems get out of the kitchen

[Lie] - So I can hear! I hope you weren't caught out in it too much

[Karla] Laughs- I don't blame you! The people are generally very rude, and getting old isn't fun either.

[LJ] - Yeah no

[Doc] Notices Lady Spiders words- Lj? I've got junk food if you come out and join us.

[LJ] Pokes head out- What kind?

[Doc] Rustles around- I have three giant lollipops, five Gummy fish and a massive chocolate bar. Which do you want?

[LJ] Extends arms- Gimme

[Doc] Chuckles and puts the items in his hands- 

[Karla] Gets a good look at his arms and gives a little hiss of suprise- 

[Sam] Offers food to Yaunfen and they shake their head- 

[Yaunfen] Lemonade please!

[LJ] Crawls out from behind the bar and into a booth-

[TLOT] slides into a booth with Steve, just being the watchful server dad he is.

[Sam] Is passing around drinks again-

[Lie] Declines- I'm not thirsty right now

[Karla] Turns to face Lj and gives him a calculating look -

[Yaunfen] At Lady Spider- Hi! I like your dress! And hi HG!

[Doc] Hows the candy growing Hg?

[LJ] Notices Karla's look and speaks with his mouth full- What?

[Karla] You have some very tidy stitches, may I ask who the craftsperson was?

[Lady spider] why thank you

[HG] hello and amazing and tasty

[LJ] Shrugs- I don't know

[Doc] Karla, this is one of our creepypastas, Laughing Jack, or LJ usually. Lj this is Doctor Karla Emmerich. One of her specialties is making living dolls.

[Karla] More by need then desire I assure you...

[Yaunfen] Hg? I have seeds for you!

[LJ] - I see...- Pushes a whole gummy fish into his mouth

[Karla] At Doc- I've heard your interests are just as colorful...

[Doc] Oh? Been talking to Cp I bet. 

[Karla] Perhaps.

[Lie] Looks around at how many people are there-

[Sam] Brings Lie some milk and sugar cookies quietly-

[HG] oh you do can I see?

[Lie] - Thanks Sam

[Yaunfen] pulls out a bunch of slightly sticky pumpkin seeds, they're also the color of white chocolate. - Make the big messy pumpkins!

[TLOT] At Lady Spider- So how is your group finding our little slice of heaven? I haven't seen them around much.

[Zly Wilk] - looks from his wrist to the glass on the table and back with a thoughtful expression. 

[Lazur] -whispers- Zly.... Not here....

[Zly Wilk] - ignores her and starts concentrating on the stump where his hands once was. It starts to glow with a soft golden light and gold vines of energy slowly sprout and weave themselves into the rudimentary shape of a hand. 

He reaches for the glass and picks it up. After a moment it also glows with golden light. Sweat stands up on Zly's brow. The glow fades and seems to go away. 

After a moment the glass and the hand light up brightly. The glass shatters with an explosion that is muffled to a small pop by the forcefield that Lazur quickly put around it and Zly's wrist.

[Zly Wilk] DAMNIT!

This message has been removed.

[Lie] Yelps in surprise-

[Karla] Well that was interesting.

[Doc] Zly... should I just make you a new hand?

[Lazur] -looks coldly at Zly - I'll get you a refill IF you don't do that again. - she turns on her heel back towards the bar.

[Hg] i'll make a huge candy one -takes the seed- i will let you know when it's full size

[lady spider] well we found a nice place to set up home at it's a bit far out and mostly underground because we attached it to an unused stronghold which we have been remodeling

[Steve] Oh neat! Those can be really hard to find!

[Yaunfen] Yes! I want to hit it when it's huge! Make it go splat!

[Doc] I hear you two plotting over there.

[Yaunfen] Fuck!

[HG] i will make sure you have plenty of room so it doesn't flood the rest of the farm

[Doc] At Zly- It's okay. I can make it pretty quick. It's not like I haven't done it before for others.

[Karla] Are lost limbs a common issue here?

[TLOT] Usually when Cp is involved!

[lady spider] lord Enderman and lady blaze gave us the materials to make eyes of enders to find it

[Steve] Is there a portal?

[Lie] - Doc has had to replace a good chunk of my husband...

[Karla] Laughs lightly- Well we have proof that all the replaced bits work now, don't we? - elbows her gently-

[lady spider] yes but we decided to just keep it for decoration since no one needs to go to the end

[TLOT] Perks up, his psychic senses catching a hint of something interesting-

[Steve] Well you can always visit Endrea's house. Hehe.

[Lie] Grows flushed-

[Yaunfen] Are you too hot Lie? You look red.

[Lie] - Hm? Uh no... Actually since there's a good chunk of you guys here...

[Steve]At Lj- Did you hear about the new server?

[lady spider] i'll tell lady ender dragon she would probably be the only one who would to see it the most

[LJ] - You mean the nameless dude who's gotten stuck in my woods about seven times now?

[Doc] There had been some talk of a party happening since we don't get together as much lately.

[Steve] Laughs- wtf? No, Doc loaded a mod pack on one of the empty stored servers. It's the same one Yaunfen came from! 

[Yaunfen] It's full of cake and candy and snow cone blocks!

[LJ] - Oh really?

[Doc] Yeah, the biome near the gate was supposed to be snow and spruce, now it's all drifts of icing and mint chocolate chip trees with chocolate trunks.

[Zly Wilk] -As it stands now, I may have to take you up on that offer, Doc.

[Lazur] -Yeeeaahh... maybe before he blows himself up experimenting with add ons. 

[Sam] Is lurking near Hg and offers him some carrot juice-

[Lie] - So, um... I actually have some news...

[Doc] Absolutely. Any particular material, or just flesh?

[HG] oh yes thank you sam

[Zly Wilk] maybe we can discuss my options later at the castle.

[TLOT] Actually I might have a suggestion... Zly lost his hand to the deletion code. It might have some issues connecting like Steve's did.

[LJ] Starts creating more candy to snack on-

[Doc] Scowls- That damn sword...

[Karla] At Lj- Is that just an innate ability?

[LJ] - Yep, some of them are special too

[Karla] Gets a rather dangerous look but her voice stays calm- Special... how?

[LJ] - Some glue the mouth shut, some knock people out, there's a wide variety of abilities

[Lie] - Um... Everyone?

[TLOT] At Zly- We could try growing you something new rather then stitching it on.

[Karla] Evil little smile- You have my full attention...

[Steve] Are you okay Lie?

[HG] yes lie?

[LJ] - Of course not all of them do bad things, had to get kids to desperately want more somehow

[Lie] - Umm, well...

[lady spider] what is it lie?

[TLOT] Notices her distress and there's a ripple in the general energy of the room as he wills for silence-

[Doc] Huh?

[Yaunfen] Oooh.

[Lie] - I actually have some news...

[TLOT] Is suddenly grinning ear to ear and Steve starts to smile as well-

[Doc] What is it?

[Lie] - Well uh, you see... I'm... Pregnant...

[Doc] R-really? - Suddenly looks contrite- Lie... did the berries fail? I was sure they were working... Oh my gods..

[Lie] - No no no! The berries are still working!

[Yaunfen] Are you gonna have an egg?!??!

[lady spider] congratulations lie

[hg] good for you lie.

[Lie] - No Yaunfen, I won't be having an egg, and thank you

[Yaunfen] KITTENS?

[Steve] Is just rolling with laughter-

[Lie] - No Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Aw... but kittens are cute.

[Doc] She's going to have a chubby little human baby like Hyrule kiddo.

[Lie] - Well, maybe not human...

[TLOT] Proudly- They'll be a Herobrine. The child of two brines. Something I think will likely be a first.

[Lie] - Yeah, We've already let Notch, Stevie, GK, and Hera know, a couple nights ago actually

[Doc] And you didn't tell me... - pouts a little- I was worried about you because you said you didn't feel well.

[Lie] - Oh hush, how often do I actually get to surprise you with good news?

[Doc] Tiniest little grumble-

[HG] let me know if you will need some help taking care of your garden lie i would be happy to help

[Lie] - Plus the baby is already going to be able to go out into the real world. And thank you HG, I'll keep that in mind

[Yaunfen] Are they going to be anything else Lie?

-[Lie] - I don't know Yaunfen

[TLOT] Blinks- They're right... The child of two shapeshifters as well....

[Lady spider] it sounds like it will be a big job

[Lie] - Yeah... But at least CP will be there with me

[TLOT] Bah, you have any number of people ready and willing to help.

[Doc] Side-eyes Karla. They're a bit jelous because they realize she probably already knew. Doctoral envy.

[Yaunfen] Pulls out a block that's entirely cake and icing and places it on the table behind Lj before ripping off a small piece to chew on.

[LJ] Takes a giant handful as well-

[Lie] - You know I'm surprised we haven't heard any screaming yet...

[Doc] Do I want to know why there would be screaming?

[TLOT] Can I see your wrist Zly?

[Lie] - Because CP and Stevie are mining together and there's no way that peace can last long?

[Doc] Pfft! Well at least they're trying to do something together. Whose idea was it?

[Lie] - I'm going to guess Notch's

[Doc] Doing his dad thing. I respect his dedication.

[Steve] At Lady Spider- Was there any good loot in the fortress? Did you find anything neat?

[Zly Wilk] - -unwraps the tattered cloth around his wrist stump and goes over to TLOT -

[lady spider] we had found some tool and other things like food gold and diamonds. unfortunately the fortress was pretty messed up from the generation there where holes in some paths missing walls and steps we had to do a lot of repairing

[TLOT] Do you mind if I try encouraging it to grow back? You are a Herobrine, you should be able to repair yourself.

[Steve] Oh, I feel like they're all like that. The one out beyond the shore near Alexsezia's house is a mess.

[Yaunfen] At Lie- So what are you gonna name them?

[lady spider] maybe but I am pretty sure not all have a straight drop into a ravine and I have seen some from our old world in much better condition

[Zly Wilk] You can try.... I think my body has been trying to do that since the fight, actually. I haven't had the best of control over my powers since then. If it hadn't been for Lazur's force fields, I probably would have blown a hole in the side of the castle. I thought if I tried to channel the energy better, it would help... well, you've seen the results.

[Steve] Oh wow... well, I guess if you're trying to make it a house. A ravine saves you some digging. Is Hg helping green it up? 

[TLOT] Hmm... Hey Doc. Come here for a sec- The two of them confer quietly-

[Lazur] - finishes her drink then comes over by Zly. -

[Lie] - I don't know yet. I don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl either

[Yaunfen] It could be a herm. Mada says I'm nb.

[lady spider] no hg isn't but maybe when we are done he could help we are still doing repairs and making it less of a maze so we can get around more easily and making sure we have rooms for everyone and everything looks nice

[Lie] - Maybe, we just don't know yet

[Doc] I guess it's worth a shot....

[TLOT] Can't be worse then blowing things up and I can always make another.

[Zly Wilk] -exchanges a worried glance with Lazur-

[Doc] Makes a quick wooden bowl and approaches Hg- Hey...

[HG] yes doc?

[Doc] Can I have some of your bone meal stuff? - holds out the bowl- 

[HG] of course -puts his hand over the bowl and lets the bone meal water flow into it till it's full-

[Doc] Thank you. - They walk gingerly to the pool table and set the bowl down with their back to the room before making another bowl. Xe gives the tiniest hiss as they pull a pixel of skin off their hand and multiply it into another vessel-

[Lazur] - is watching intently, not quite sure if she trusts what is going on -

[TLOT] Solemly cuts a finger against one of his fangs and adds some blood to the mixture Doc is making. 

[Karla] Has snuck over to watch and is making Doc nervous-

[TLOT] Pulls out his remaining gold gauntlet and holds it with the hole upright-

[Doc] The mixture is letting off a bit of sparkles because of the brine blood in it. And xe pours the gauntlet full and watches it closely. -

[Zly Wilk] - Whispers at Lazur - I think I' gonna need this... - he walks back to the table and grabs his drink, downs the whiskey in a gulp then walks back over to Lazur.

[Doc] The mixture gels inside the glove and is now just emitting a few little sparkly particles from the open end. - You or me? 

[TLOT] You. You're getting better at sharing your power all the time.

[Doc] Generates some statick and covers the gelled end with it. - Okay Zly. I'm ready.

[Zly Wilk] What do you need me to do, Doc?

[Doc] Just hold still. This might spark-

[Zly Wilk] - Steadies himself - Ready.

[Doc] Pushes the stump into the glove and there's a shower of golden sparks and particle effects as the mixture of things from different brines tries to connect with the broken code. Doc wraps more statick around the connection point like a bandage and there's a distinct crackling and pins and needles sensation as it sinks into the skin and fires the nerves. 

[TLOT] It should suddenly loosen when you're through healing underneath. 

[Doc] He's right, treat it like a cast.

[Zly Wilk] - hisses slightly at the mild discomfort as the mixture in the glove blends with his own skin. He looks down at the golden gauntlet and nods to them - Thank you both. I'm hoping this works.

[Doc] Me too... We've had some issues with fixing Stevie up from his wound. He ended up slightly glitched.

[Steve] But he has ice powers now! That's kinda cool.

[Lie] - And he's already gotten a pretty good grasp on controlling them too

[Lazur] - touches the patch over her eye without realizing she had done so and quickly drops her hand - Zly, that's great. Hopefully this will help get your hand back...

[Doc] Do want me to have a go at your eye? I can always fit something into that patch if you don't want me messing with the socket. 

[Lazur] -hesitantly- I don't mind the scars, but at least it would be nice not to have to wear this thing.... if you want to see what you can do, I'd be.... grateful.

[Karla] Is examining the leftover bonemeal liquid and the skim of blood in the other bowl.

[Lie] Notes that Karla is probably going to have lot of questions for her later-

[Doc] Yeah, well I know the feel. I like a good scar. Gives you character, right? - Xe indicates hir own eye scars- But I like doing stuff with eyeballs. Next to hearts they're my favorite. Lean down close to me so I can see the undamaged one.

[LJ] Is getting bored-

[Yaunfen] Comes over eagarly- Can I help mada?

[Doc] Maybe? We can try. 

[Lazur] - pulls her hair back out of the way and leans in. her undamaged eye shines brightly and the electric blue iris glows with a soft aura in the middle -

[Doc] Takes Yaunfen's smaller hand in hir own and holds it up in front of Lazur's eye. Xe guides their smaller fingers in a minute gesture and there's an audible click as a copy of the eye appears in the little dragon's hand. 

[Yaunfen] WHOAH.

[TLOT] Chuckles- It is rather neat.

[Karla] Such an interesting power....

[Lazur] - flinches slightly at the sound, out of instinct, then relaxes again. - Good job Yaunfen. Doc....your child isn't going to be scared seeing my bad eye, will xe?

[Yaunfen] Huh? 

[Doc] I doubt it. - Xe ruffles their hair lovingly- I think Yaunfen is going to be mada's little helper.

[Yaunfen] Yeah!

[Lie] Eats some of the cookies Sam brought her-

[Lazur] ok. - removes the eye patch and hands it off to Zly who places it back in his inventory. The cut from the sword has made a deep and slightly twisting gash up the side of her face starting with a shallow cut just below the cheek bone and ending with a deep gash into top of the orbital bone and ending right above her eyebrow, while it has been somewhat cleaned out, there are still remains of the deflated and bisected eye sitting loosely in the bottom of the socket. Thin paths of blue electricity short and arc and sputter occasionally deep in the optical canal.

[Doc] Oo... That needs to be cleaned out. 

[TLOT] Guides Yaunfen's hand to drop the copied eye into a glass of water. 

[Yaunfen] Yuck. Does it hurt?

[Karla] Yesss, that does look painful.

[Lazur] Yes.... but it's nothing I haven't been able to manage. I tried to clean it out better, but I'm no medic.

[Karla] Oh Lie? I think you might have something your friends need.

[Doc] Huh?

[Lie] - ... I do?

[Karla] Your jingly flowers?

[Lie] - Oh, the pain flowers, right- She spawns a few in- We discovered that the berries actually have a numbing agent to them

[Doc] That sounds perfect. 

[Karla] It's the juice. I tried eating one.

[Doc] Smashes one of the berries in hir fingers and bids Lazur sit down before painting it in a circle around the socket.

[Lie] - Fair warning, it doesn't last very long

[Yaunfen] It's a pretty color.

[Doc] Makes a little statick and coats hir fingers with it. - Ready when you are Lazur

[Lazur] - I think it's working.... can't feel anything around there right now.

[Doc] Quickly sweeps the gunk out of the socket and pops the eye inside while the hole is still crackly- Just close your eyelid on it, and try moving it around so it'll face the right way in synch with the other one.

[Lazur] - closes her eyelids, the eyelid on the damaged eye is cut and slightly ragged, having been cut when she instinctively closed her eyes when struck - Doc... think you could...

[Doc] Oh yes- Xe sweeps hir fingers over the closed eye, leaving some little stitches to close up the skin-

[Yaunfen] Did we do good? 

[Doc] Yes we did.

[Lazur] - moves her eyes around behind the closed lids as if setting a contact lens into place, when she opens them they are both facing the same way. she looks around, placing her hand in front of one, then the other, eye. - Zly.... give me that patch again.

[Doc] Is there something wrong?

[Zly Wilk] - quickly hands over the patch - what is it?

[Lazur] I can see... out of both eyes.... but the one you repaired, everything is rendered in code. Makes for a hell of a case of vertigo. If I look through both at once, I'm going to be sick.

[Doc] Face falls a bit- 

[TLOT] It may straighten out after a while, again, it was deleted, not extracted.

[Lie] - Yeah, and your a good coder as well Lazur, you should have no problems with this after awhile

[Lazur] True, TLOT. This is new ground for all of us, I believe. Don't worry Doc, I'm used to looking at the world in code. Just not at the same time as the normal resolution.

[Doc] Still looks a bit unsettled. 

[TLOT] Mentally to Doc but loud enough for Lie to sense as well- Cheer up. These are harder problems then you've solved before but that doesn't mean they're insurmountable.

[Lie] - TLOT's right Doc

[Yaunfen] Pulls out two small lollipops and presses one into Lazurs hand and the other into Zlys- For being good!

[Lie] Giggles a little-

[Karla] Laughs- Good at the doctors, ha!

[Doc] Curse that stupid NOTCH... so glad he's dead. What a mess....

[Lazur] I'm just glad to have sight in both eyes again. -Smiles at Yaunfen- Why thank you. 

[Zly Wilk] - sticks the lollipop in his mouth and ruffles hir hair with a smile - great bedside manner, kiddo, you're going to be a great healer like your mada.

-There's an explosion in the distance-

[Lie] - And I believe that's my husband

[Yaunfen] Little fist pump- Yes. Thank you!

[lady spider] explosive personality -then giggles at her own joke-

[TLOT] Smiles- Ah the cry of the wild Herobrine.

[Lie] Mentally- CP? You okay?

[CP] - I'm fine, Stevie on the other hand

[Lie] Accidentally aloud- What's wrong with Stevie!?

[Doc] Oh dear... did he ice everything again?

[Lie] Groans- I don't know

[Zly Wilk] Sounds like my cue to head back to my room and clean up a bit. I've had enough explosions for one day. 

[Lazur] Thanks again Doc and Yaunfen. I believe I'm going to do some wandering and see how useful this code vision can be while I have it.

[TLOT] reaches out to Cp mentally- Do you need help?

[CP] - Oh no, I'm perfectly fine

[TLOT] Aloud and mentally- You know what I mean you goon.

[Steve] Snickers-

[CP] - I don't care

[Lie] Mentally- Notch? Care to elaborate what's going on down there?

[Notch] shenanigans, as usual, Cp scared Stevie and instantly ice

[Lie] - Is CP at least melting it?

[Notch] Begrudgingly. 

[Lie] - Good, oh and the others know now

[Notch] Excellent! Oh, and we found the Honedge. 

[Doc] Lie? Are you okay? You look really distracted

[Lie] - Just updating Notch and finding out what exactly caused the explosion. They found Honedge by the way

[Doc] Thank goodness! I didn't think it was normal for Pokemon to just leave their trainers like that, I was worried. 

[Lie] - And hey, at least CP's energy surges will be somewhat under control again


	335. Yster Attacked, Sammn and Pinwheel Brave the Nether

[Yster] Is feeling restless and pulls Noodle out of her terrarium. It's a warm night so she pockets her protection spray and goes for a walk with the snake resting loosely around her neck.

-There's hardly anybody out, just a hooded stranger farther down heading towards here, they seem lost-

[Yster] Fingers the spray in her pocket and keeps one eye on them. She's pondering crossing the street to avoid them.

-The stranger spots Yster and looks up, he's got a young face and his accent tells her that he's not from Sweden as he speaks to her-

[Stranger] - Um, excuse me, is there a park around here? My friends told me to meet them there...

[Yster] Narrows her eyes and the snake lifts her head to flick a tiny tongue at them. She points down the road a bit- Make a left at the corner. It's a bit farther down. - She makes sure to stay out of reach and watches the stranger for any hint of threat.

[Stranger] Smiles gratefully- Thanks, I've been wandering around for at least half an hour trying to find it. So maybe five or ten minutes that way?- Gestures in the direction Yster indicated

[Yster] Not even that. You're quite close.

[Stranger] - Great, thank you. That's a neat snake by the way

[Yster] Small smile - Her name is Noodle and you're welcome.

[Stranger] - Hey, how difficult is it to take care of a snake like that. I've always considered getting one just never known how difficult it would be

[Yster] It's tricky, but not too bad. You just have to keep a close eye on the temperature of the terrarium. And not be squeamish about buying or breeding mice.

[Stranger] - Okay, thanks. Are you heading that way, wanna walk with me?

[Yster] Still fingering the spray in her pocket. - Mmm... okay. But I'm not going in the park. I'd prefer not to be mugged.

[Stranger] - That parks dangerous?

[Yster] That's the kind of thing only a guy would say. Anywhere away from light and people is dangerous for a woman walking alone.

[Stranger] - Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry

[Yster] You're forgiven then. - She gives Noodle a little chin scratch with her free hand.

[Stranger] - Should we get going then?

[Yster] Gestures for him to start walking and then follows. - Did you lose your vacationing group?

[Stranger] - That obvious that I'm a visitor?

[Yster] Shrugs- You're lost and looking for presumably your friends.

[Stranger] Laughs a little- Yeah, I had a couple of online friends who invited me over for a visit, wanted to do a little exploring on my own

[Yster] It's a lovely city, even if you're lost.

[Stranger] - Yeah, it is- He's almost directly next to Yster

[Yster] Casually scoots over so he isn't so close.

[Stranger] Waits for Yster's attention to be diverted briefly before yanking out a knife and driving it into Yster's side-

[Yster] Reflexitvely turns with an angry gasp and puts the full force of the gelatinous red pepper spray onto the mans face, holding the trigger until it wisps empty.

[Stranger] Stumbles backwards cursing Yster, his knife still in her side-

[Yster] Knows better then to pull it out and makes a staggering run while yelling as loud as she can for help-

[Stranger] Can be heard yelling behind her-

-A hand reaches out of a nearby alley and grabs Yster, pulling her up against a chest-

[Locklear] - Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you

[Yster] Grits her teeth and kicks with all her might. She's afraid it's one of the guys 'friends'.

[Locklear] Turns her around so she can actually see him- Stop struggling, you'll just make your wound worse

[Yster] You! I... need help... - hisses in pain-

[Locklear] - I can see that, luckily I am a doctor

[Yster] Bastard stabbed me... 

[Noodle] Curls up against her a bit tighter in fear because she's so agitated.

[Locklear] - Head back towards your apartment, I'll meet you there in a few minutes

[Yster] You're kidding right... - She's feeling woozy.

[Locklear] - Do you need help getting there?

[Yster] Yeah...

[Locklear] Leans over a bit to pick her up and begins carrying her through the dark alleys back towards her apartment-

[Yster] Is trying not to make a sound even though she's in terrible pain.

[Locklear] Is grumbling about the stranger, his desire to kill is rising. He gets Yster to her apartment door and places her on her feet- Where are your keys?

[Yster] Sways a bit but manages to pull the lanyard partly out of her pocket.

[Locklear] Takes it and opens the door guiding Yster inside- Go sit on the edge of your tub, and where is your alcohol?

[Yster] First aid kit... Under the sink... - She's making her way to the bathroom-

[Locklear] - Very well- He follows her in to the bathroom- Can you remove your shirt or do you need help?

[Yster] Please... put Noodle in her terrarium... - Shakly indicates her bedroom [where the tank is]

[Locklear] - Of course- He gently takes the snake and returns ot to it's tank. He is soon back by Yster's side and examining where the knife is- This is going to hurt

[Yster] Yeah... it hurts now....

[Locklear] Grabs a hand towel and holds it up to her face- Bite

[Yster] Does as he asks -

[Locklear] Pulls the knife out with a swift yank before placing another towel against it- Again I ask, can you remove your shirt or do I need to do it?

[Yster] Pulls it off herself - Could we just... call for one of the Herobrines instead? - Her bra underneath is as black as her dyed hair.

[Locklear] - Let me at least get this sterilized and see what we're dealing with first- He grabs the first aid kit and begins cleaning the wound. He probes it a little with his finger, feeling the depth and severity- You will need stitches... But it's not as bad as it could have been

[Yster] Bites back a little yelp of pain- but... potions...

[Locklear] - I wouldn't wish to subject you to the taste of those my dear

[Yster] Don't care... it's quicker....

[Locklear] Pulls out a bit of a dated cell phone- Our Herobrines number is in here, I'll work on this if you call him

[Yster] Takes the phone desperately and jabs at the buttons, after a moment it starts to ring-

[CP] Groans and connects- What do you want Locklear?

[Yster] Cp... please... It's Yster.... got stabbed... can I have a potion...? need help....

[CP] - Locklear's there, right? Just have him patch you up

[Yster] Drops the phone so it clunks near the drain and wrestles her own phone out instead. She's got Doc on speed dial and just shakily texts - help

[Locklear] - Is Herobrine being stubborn again?

[Yster] Chucks her own phone intentionally onto the bathroom rug- Uggghh!

[Locklear] - Calm down, everything is alright

[Doc] Bursts out of the phone and the bathroom is filled with dragon for a few seconds, shoving Yster down in the tub and knocking Locklear out the bathroom door- 

[Yster] AAA!

[Locklear] - YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILE DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!?

[Doc] Flops onto the floor in hir normal shape and then rushes forward, tripping on the rug and fumbling a splash healing potion into the tub with Yster. Sparkly particles go everywhere- Fuck!

[Yster] Sags backwards- Thank goodness-

[Locklear] Looms in the doorway, his eyes holding a glint of Insanity-

[CP] Is cackling on his end of the phone-

[Doc] Sees him and freezes- uh... hi?

[Locklear] - YOU IMBECILE! YOU COULD HAVE MADE HER INJURIES WORSE!

[Doc] But I didn't! 

[Yster] I'm good. That was a bit crude, but I'm 1000% better now.

[Locklear] Scowls a little-

[Yster] Scoots up a bit. -I don't even mind that all my sink stuff is on the floor now.

[Locklear] - And just who are you

[Doc] Straightens up a little bit. - I'm Doc. 

[Yster] They're a Herobrine.

[Locklear] - Locklear

[Doc] That sounds a teeny bit familiar. 

[Yster] He's Cp's friend. 

[Doc] OH.

[CP] From phone- Hey Doc, why don't you go annoy Jeb

[Doc] Huh? - looks at the phone- Is that a phone? It looks like a brick?? And why would I annoy Jeb? Just because I'm out here?

[Locklear] - That would be mine...

[CP] - Yup, or you could terrify him by beating father to give him the news

[Doc] Grins- And deprive you of the joy of seeing his reaction? It is? Oh, sorry.

[Yster] Wait, what news?

[Locklear] Snatches his phone back-

[Doc] No need to be touchy. What happened anyway? 

[Yster] Some asshole stabbed me. I think he was planning to steal my wallet or worse.

[Locklear] - Speaking of- He turns and starts heading out of the apartment

[CP] - Sounds like Locklears going hunting

[Doc] I hate to say it, but if they stabbed a random person for money or whatever, it's probably not the first time they've done it. So fuck them anyway. 

[Yster] Yeah I'm not feeling real charitable either.

[Sammn] - heads back to where she left Pinwheel resting. She had checked Crim's room, but found it empty. A search of the castle & the immediate surrounding area turned up little to nothing.

[Pinwheel] Is scratching her own fluff while sitting on a bed. Where she had taken damage from water, get scales turned lighter in color giving her a bit of a dapple look-

[Sammn] - knocks once, then heads inside - Ah, your awake. Feeling better? 

[Pinwheel] - Yes, still hungry

[Sammn] - looks around - Did Endrea leave any extra? If not, we can go look. 

[Pinwheel] Runs right over to a trunk and make an excited circle- In here!

[Sammn] - comes over and opens trunk - Let's see... 

[Pinwheel] Looks in as well, standing in her find legs. She spots one of the bottles and snags it, dreading it out and tries closing at the cork keeping it shut, whining while doing so-

[Sammn] - slowly reaches for the bottle - Here, let me open it. I wouldn't want the bottle to break. 

[Pinwheel] Whines and keeps her eyes on the bottle-

[Sammn] - opens it, then holds it up so she can pour it out for her - Here ya go. Just go slow. 

[Pinwheel] Eagerly eats, happy about the food until the bottle is empty-

[Sammn] - puts the bottle back when she's done, looking to see if there are extra - Are you full? 

[Pinwheel] - Yes, you find Cri?

[Sammn] - tucks a few extra bottles away, shaking head - No. I checked his room, the castle and around there. No sign of him. 

[Pinwheel] Her feathers flatten a little- Then where is he?

[Sammn] Well, he would go somewhere he would feel safe, but away from others. Remember, I found him a good bit away from here the first time. 

[Pinwheel] - Then we go look there?

[Sammn] We can, but it's a long hike, across the long bridge by your house. Do you need anything? 

[Pinwheel] - No, I is good

[Sammn] - checks the chests once more then closes it - Alright. Time to go find our missing dragon. 

[Pinwheel] Marches straight for the door-

[Sammn] This will be interesting. - follows with a smile - 

[Pinwheel] Stops briefly to roll in the grass before marching on. It isn't long before they are passing Splender's house and on the bridge-

[Sammn] - scans the ocean around them - He was hunting spiders when I found him before, that could be why he was so far away. I was over there looking for skeletons that were wild mobs. 

[Pinwheel] - I smell fish

[Sammn] Yes, we are over the ocean. Fish live here. 

[Pinwheel] - They yucky

[Sammn] - shrugs - They are an acquired taste. Never liked them myself, but food is food. When your starving, anything works. 

[Pinwheel] - Big one says we can draw energy right from the void

[Sammn] And she is probably right, but you are a dragon. If I tried your food, I would probably get hurt or worse. Just like my food would probably make you sick.

[Pinwheel] - Oh- She continues sniffing the air, trying to catch Crim's scent

[Sammn] - keeps an eye on her, but stays back out of way - Crim doesn't eat the same stuff as you, right? He ate a spider eye. 

[Pinwheel] - I think he said he Ne'er dragon, not End

[Sammn] - stop and thinks, then looks back toward the mainland - I wonder... 

[Pinwheel] Turns back towards Sammn, one leg lifted a little and head cocked- What?

[Sammn] Crim's a nether dragon, so I wonder if he is hiding in the Nether. There is a portal not far from the castle. 

[Pinwheel] - Portals make you feel funny

[Sammn] Aye, they do. - turns toward her - Did you pick up his scent? 

[Pinwheel] Shakes her head-

[Sammn] Damn it. We might have a problem. If you can't pick up his scent, I have a feeling he's not out hunting spiders. 

[Pinwheel] Worry is creeping into her voice- Then where is he?

[Sammn] I would bet every diamond I own, he's in the Nether, Pinwheel. - starts back - Come on, one way or another, we are gonna find Crim. I promised, and I keep my promises. 

[Pinwheel] Trots after Sammn-

-The building housing the nether portal comes into view after awhile, the iron doors holding shut-

[Pinwheel] Looks at the buttons next to the door- We press?

[Sammn] - looks thru the small window then nods - Yeah, it's clear inside. 

[Pinwheel] Waits for Sammn to open the doors since she's too short to press them-

[Sammn] - taps the button - 

[Pinwheel] Darts inside and cautiously approaches the portal- That not like Splendy's portal...

[Mb] Pokes up the hole in the floor leading down to his room- What the fuck are you doing?

[Sammn] - leers at him and continues toward the portal - Having a tea party. 

[Pinwheel] Hisses at him-

[Mb] Flips her off- In the nether? That's a dumb idea. And with no armor? Have fun respawning.

[Pinwheel] - I have bite

[Sammn] I don't need it and... Pinwheel is scarier than any Nether mob. 

[Mb] So? Are you fireproof? Uh... huh. Sure.

[Sammn] - turns toward Pinwheel, waving her hands and muttering softly. A red glow settles over them - Magic works much better. 

[Pinwheel] Looks at herself in confusion-

[Sammn] It's alright Pinwheel, it will protect you from the heat. 

[Mb] Eyebrow- Humph. Just don't touch the pigmen fluffball, you'll be sorry.

[Pinwheel] Huffs and tries jumping through the portal just to pass through. She doesn't understand that she has to stand there-

[Mb] Laughs- Fail

[Sammn] - ignores him and climbs up into the portal frame - You need to stand up here and stand still for a few seconds. 

[Mb] Just sinks back down the ladder giggling- Dumbasses...

[Pinwheel] Climbs in next to Sammn-

\- a few seconds later and the world waves around dizzily - 

[Pinwheel] Starts freaking out a little-

[Sammn] - blinks and hops down - It's alright, you said portals feel funny. Just jump down. 

[Pinwheel] Jumps down and is hit by the hot air of the nether which makes her lethargic almost immediately-

[Sammn] - looks around, sighing heavily. Off in the distance, a few zombie pigmen can be seen shambling around - Pinwheel, do you see those odd looking zombies? Mb was right, don't attack them. All it takes is one hit, and everyone one of them will turn on you. 

[Pinwheel] Whining a little because of the heat- I faster than them!

[Sammn] Yes, you are, but I won't be. Crim might not be either. 

[Pinwheel] Grumbles but does agree before sniffing the air, she's a little overwhelmed by all the new smells-

[Sammn] - walks in a bit, before plunking down a torch - If I was a heartbroken little dragon, where would I hide? 

[Pinwheel] - I could flies up?

[Sammn] You can, just be careful. There are other mobs in here that can be annoying, some of them can fly. 

[Pinwheel] Flaps and makes her way up to fly around a little, she doesn't really see anything though and flops back down- Is too hot here

[Sammn] - walks around, scanning for anything out of the normal - Yes, very hot. This place is full of lava instead of water, so me and you are gonna get tired fast. 

[Pinwheel] - But we gotta find Cri!

[Sammn] - wanders toward the edge of a cliff - Yes, and that should be a good place to start looking. - points off the edge. 

\- below them the area opens up into a lava lake, with a large dark structure jutting out of the molten mess. - 

[Pinwheel] - What that?

[Sammn] That is a Nether Fortress. The perfect place for hiding. 

[Pinwheel] - Okay, let's go- She starts climbing down, but she's already suffering from the heat

[Sammn] Here, let me go first. I'll cut us a staircase, it will make getting down easier. - plunks down another torch before pulling out an iron pick - 

[Pinwheel] Sits and keeps an eye on the surroundings-

[Sammn] starts cutting her way down, looping around and placing torches. It takes a bit, but they make it down to the edge of the lava lake - 

[Pinwheel] Sniffs the air again- I still no smell Cri

[Sammn] We might not be close enough. The heat may be cooking any scent he left. 

[Sammn] - stares out over the lake for a few, before pulling out some of the netherrack she mined and starting on a narrow bridge - Keep an eye out, Pinwheel. 

[Pinwheel] - Okay- She stays back a little before carefully following Sammn across the bridge

[Sammn] - slowly she builds the bridge over to the nearest section, making a larger area to stand. Looking around quickly, she starts digging into the dark brick, making a small opening into the fortress - 

[Pinwheel] Slinks in after her- I still no smell him...

[Sammn] - kneels down, listening - Ok, we'll look around quick. If we see no sign of him, we'll move on. 

[Pinwheel] Trots onwards, her wings are beginning to drag on the ground. She's meant for the cold of the End, not the heat of the nether-

[Sammn] - is trying to look everywhere at once - Don't go to far ahead, there can be nasties in here. 

[Pinwheel] - Like what?

[Sammn] Blazes, more of those zombies... and Wither Skeletons... those we want to avoid. 

[Pinwheel] - Why not just bite them?

[Sammn] They are like normal skellys, no flesh to bite. 

[Pinwheel] - I bite skelly's they die

[Sammn] Yeah, probably, but they can infect you with Wither sickness. They might just take you with them. 

[Pinwheel] Huffs-

[Sammn] - looks sternly at her - I mean it Pinwheel, don't bite the blackened skeletons. Let me deal with them. 

[Pinwheel] - Fine...

[Sammn] - creeps along, listening - Smell anything yet? 

[Pinwheel] Shakes her head- Just weird new smells

[Sammn] - grumbles - Hum... I'm not liking this. You should be able to pick up something. He hasn't been gone that long... 

[Pinwheel] - I no feel good...

\- they come up on a four way intersection. One way is a dead end, another leads to a staircase up. The last branch is a long hallway with random blocks missing here and there. There are also long scratches on some of the walls - 

[Pinwheel] - Those look like Cri marks!

[Sammn] - heads into the hallway, pulling out her knife - Come on. 

[Pinwheel] Follows, sniffing the scratches confirming Crim's scent- Yes, this Cri

\- elsewhere in the fortress, Crim is laying half in & half out of a little hole dug into a wall, watching a few Pigmen stumble around - 

[Pinwheel] Manages to collect enough energy to run ahead of Sammn, fuelled by worry and excitement-

\- One of the Pigmen suddenly stumble backwards, knocked back into the wall as a large blackened skeleton marches out, coming over to stand in the other mob's face. The two mobs make various noises at each other, drawing their swords. Crim sits up, watching them argue but is shocked as a fimilar figure comes running toward him - 

[Sammn] - racing after Pinwheel - Stop, dint run ahead! 

[Pinwheel] Stumbles as the heat takes it's toll, she falls to the ground, her tail flicking a little-

\- the two mobs turn toward the noise, redirecting their anger - 

[Crim] - jumps up, pulling himself out of the hole - No, no no..... 

[Pinwheel] Hisses and lunges, trying to bite the closest one-

[Sammn] - catches up with Pinwheel, trying to grab the dragon's scruff and misses - 

[Crim] - lunges down the hall, smoke billowing from his mouth - No bites! 

[Pinwheel] Is exhausted and barely avoids the blow from the wither skeleton-

[Sammn] - falls backward, dropping her knife, but also is missed by the skeleton's swing - 

\- The Pigmen hears Crim, moving back against the wall - 

[Crim] - races forward, jumping to tackle the Wither Skeleton, who stumbles around trying to dislodge him. - 

[Pinwheel] Whips her tail out, nicking the skeleton's leg with her tail and weakening it-

\- the skelly screeches, now limping, as Crim starts biting it. The Pigmen inches down the hall, watching - 

[Sammn] Crim, jump away! - holds up a hand that has has small arcs of lightning dancing between her fingers. 

[Pinwheel] Tries running in for another attack-

\- the skelly flails around, kicking Pinwheel as Crim bites down hard on its arm bone, cracking it - 

[Pinwheel] Gets thrown across the stone, losing a few scales against the harsh stone-

[Sammn] Crim, move! 

[Crim] - launches himself toward the ceiling, just as a lightening bolt shoots from Sammn's hand and hits the skelly dead center of its ribcage. The skelly shakes and suddenly explodes, bones flying everywhere - 

[Pinwheel] Barely manages to get a wing in front of her to block the shrapnel-

[Crim] - drops down, running over to Pinwheel - No, no, no! Why are you here, not safes! 

[Pinwheel] Flops onto the ground, way too over heated- Couldn't finds you

\- the Pigmen moves away from the wall, nudging the cracked Wither skull with a smug look on its face - 

[Crim] - looks shocked - You looks for me? 

[Pinwheel] - You gones... Long...

[Sammn] - panting from the heat - Pinwheel was..... worried about you. 

[Crim] - wrings several of his paws together - But... you said go away.

[Pinwheel] - Not forever...

[Sammn] - crawls over to Pinwheel, sitting next to her - You ok? Not feeling strange or sick? 

[Pinwheel] - To hot...

[Sammn] - holds out her hands, mumbling softly. The red glow surrounds them - Yeah, time to leave. Even I'm sick of the heat. 

[Pinwheel] - Why there two of yous?

[Crim] - frowns for a second, them comes over and lays beside her - Yes, you both need goes. Too hots, making sick. Climb on, me help. 

[Pinwheel] Manages to flop herself over Crim-

[Sammn] - catches movement behind Crim. The Pigmen has picked up the Wither Skull and put it on like a hat, a smile on its half rotten face. It nods at them, then turns around and leaves - Well, then. Ok, time to leave. 

[Crim] - stands slowly and heads back the way they came - How you gets in? 

[Sammn] - stumbles after him, stopping to grab her knife - The old fashioned way; through the portal, dug down, and bridged over. 

[Pinwheel] - Not like Splendy portals, take longer

[Crim] - shakes head as they head down a darker hallway. As they go deeper, several faint stripes down Crim's sides starts to glow - 

[Pinwheel] - Cri? You glowy?

[Crim] Yes, yes. New scales have shiny dots, dots glow like bright stones here. Crim can make glows to see. 

[Pinwheel] - Keep mobs away?

[Sammn] - nervously looks around - 

[Crim] Yes, but not alls. Some no care. 

[Pinwheel] - Cri... I so hot... I no like

[Crim] I know, know. We leaves, be outs soon. 

\- together they work their way out, with Sammn steering them back toward the opening she dug. -

[Pimwheel] Is just panting now-

[Sammn] - also starting to feel ill from the heat - Alright, it's not too far. Hang on Pinwheel, we'll be home soon. 

[Crim] - heads out, almost running across the bridge, his two middle paws helping to hold Pinwheel on his back. -

\- it take a few, but soon they are climbing up, back to the portal. At the top, Crim suddenly come to a halt, almost dislodging Pinwheel. Sammn barely manages to stop. - 

[Pinwheel] - Cri?

[Sammn] Crim.. What's wrong? 

\- Crim just stares ahead. In front of them is a large group of pigmen, maybe two dozen or so, all hanging around between them and the portal - 

[Pinwheel] - I bite them?

[Sammn] - puts a hand on her back - NO! You stay still. Crim just go slowly, just walk by them. Pretend they aren't there. As long as we don't attack, they won't. 

[Crim] - nods and carefully heads toward the portal, keeping low and slow - 

[Pinwheel] Twists her tail around Crim's-

[Sammn] - follows behind slowly - 

\- they make it most of the way to the portal before one of the Pigmen walks directly in front of Crim, making him stop suddenly - 

[Pinwheel] Hisses at the pigmen-

[Crim] - freezes, afraid to move - 

\- the Pigmen turns toward them, that's when they notice the black helm it's wearing. It's the one from before. It stares down at the two dragons and snorts, shuffling out of the way. - 

[Sammn] - pokes Crim - Go. 

[Crim] - slowly, eyeing the Pigmen, starts forward again - 

[Pinwheel] Can barely focus-

\- as quickly as they can, they reach the portal. Crim hops up, ready to leave, Sammn right behind him. They exit the Nether as fast as the portal can. - 

[Pinwheel] Her breathing starts to calm down as they enter the overworld-

[Crim] Is homes now. No more hots Pinwheels. 

[Sammn] - is sweaty and exhausted, but points - Yes... And now, we are going to go rest.

[Pinwheel] Slides off of Crim and spreads herself out over as much of the cool stone as she can-

\- back in the Nether, the helmeted Pigman stumbles toward the portal. It stops right before it, staring at it, grunting softly. Looking over it's shoulder, it can see the others mindlessly wandering around. It watches as two bump into each other, one falling over the edge. The knocker doesn't even seem to notice it pushed one of its own to its death. Turning back, it gives a loud snort and climbs up onto the portal frame. Standing still, it screws its eyes shut as the portal transports it - 

[Pinwheel] - No more going to hot place... Cri stay here...

[Crim] - sits and wrings his paws - Hot place not hot to Crim. But... I stays here if you wants me too. 

[Pinwheel] - Yes!

[Crim] Ok, ok. Crim stay, but you need cools. - nudges her - 

[Pinwheel] - Is cool here

[Sammn] Yeah, but we should get inside. Out of the sun will be cooler. 

[Pinwheel] - Okay...- She pushes herself up into a standing position

[Crim] - dips down and under her, scooting around so she's back on his back - Crim helps, must gets cool.

[Pinwheel] - Thank yous

[Sammn] - smiles as she watches the two of them head off, letting them get alittle ahead before starting after them.

\- after all of them are a bit away, the portal surface ripples and the Helmeted Pigman falls out of the frame with a loud grunt-squeal. It scrambles awkwardly to its feet, softly whimpering. After a few minutes pass and nothing happens, it calms down. Slowly it wanders off, shuffling and snorting to itself. -

[Celine] comes up sniffing- piggy? 

[Mb] There better not be a piggy. 

[Celine] Makes a hopping run outside, following the trail- I smell piggy! And kinda like big fire?


	336. Yster on the Server, Isaac Unbound

[Yster] Watches him leave and curls up a little. - That was nerve-wracking. People are so awful... 

[Doc] If you don't want to be alone you can come with me for a bit. I left my kid with some of my friends in the bar on the server. 

[Yster] Yes... I think that would be nice... I don't think I need a drink, but being somewhere safe would be good. 

[Doc] Come on then, I'll have Sam make you some tea or something. 

[Yster] I've never been in-game... I mean, not like that. 

[Doc] It's okay. You're a friend of Markus, so you're always welcome. 

[Yster] My computer is in my bedroom. Can you help me up? 

[Doc] Sure. - Xe helps her out of the tub and she wiggles out of her shoes. The carpet in the hallway is soft and black and the walls are draped with thick curtains and horror movie posters with lurid images. - Do you have an avatar? I'm warning you because going inside will change you into it temporarily. 

[Yster] Really? Now I wish I'd come up with something more unique. It just looks like me in gothy dress with laces and such.

[Doc] Ah, okay. You can always change it later. - Xe waits while Yster wakes up the computer and logs her in past the firewall. Xe takes a bit f a running start and headbangs a few inches away from the sceen, causing Yster to yelp in a panic that it will get shattered.

[Yster] Allows herself to be helped inside and emerges outside the bar with a wobbly step-

[Doc] Closes the hole behind them, and helps her inside-

[Yaunfen] Mada! 

[Doc] Hey guys, I brought a friend. She's had a bad experience and could use some tea and a comfy place to sit for a spell. This is Yster. She's one of Markus's old teammates. Sounds, debugging, there was something else...

[Yster] Legal team...

[Doc] Got it. - Xe introduces her around-

[Lie] - Hey Yster, welcome to the server

[Yster] Settles into a booth - It's so weird... I've tried the virtual reality version of MC and that's nothing compared to this.

[Yaunfen] You look nice! 

[Steve] That is a stunning dress. [It's long and draped and flowy in black and shades of gray.] 

[Yster] Yeah I was going for a monochrome thing.

[LJ] Glances at her and shifts a bit uneasily-

[Yster] Looks up and says a nervous thank you as Sam brings her some tea and cookies. - You guys are so colorful. I feel a bit drab. 

[Doc] It's mostly TLOT, all that gold and purple just lights up the room. 

[TLOT] Not sure if I should be insulted by that or not. 

[Yster] But gold armor is a bit flimsy isn't it?

[Yaunfen] It was a present from his husband!

[Yster] Awww, that's nice.

[Lie] - And we have a reliable black smith who fixes his armor regularly

[Doc] Gives him an excuse to visit his subjects too. 

[TLOT] I'm only king of a little village....

[Doc] Not counting the other two who also love you? Plus the rest of your seed? 

[TLOT] Blushes-

[LJ] Glances at the meat Sam left out, a thought forming in his head-

[Yster] Wait... TLOT? OH. Are you the one that can shapeshift? 

[TLOT] Yep. 

[Steve] Lascivious look as he plunks down on a stool and spins it around. - Oh yes...

[Yaunfen] Sneaks a cookie when Yster isn't looking-

-The door to the bar opens and Winston steps in, looking for Lie-

[TLOT] Perks up- Hey Winston. 

[Yster] Also turns to look- Oh, hello again!

[Winston] Bows his head a little at Yster before turning towards Lie- Mistress, do you know where the Master is?

[Doc] Sees a potential problem and takes out the translation egg, pressing it into her hand- 

[Yster] What's this?

[Lie] - CP? He's mining with his father and brother... And Ever

[Yster] At Winston- You're a bit naked. How have you been?

[Steve] Snickers a little-

[Winston] Looks over at her- I've been well, helping the new pigmen get into a more structured schedule and figuring out when it would be best for them to bathe

[Yster] Bathe? Oh dear. Are they particularly dirty?

[TLOT] Glances at Lj- Something on your mind?

[Lie] - No, they just like keeping clean. And it helps them stay in a more... Robust form

[LJ] - It's been awhile since I've had a meat pie...

[TLOT] Oh? Steve made some stuff like that for Ej after his guts were replaced.

[Yster] Relaxes with her tea. - Ah. It's so quiet. 

[Doc] Well it's not raining at the moment- 

[Yster] No it's not that. I just usually play with the ambient music on. 

[Doc] -grins- I could probably switch it on, but I think at least half the server would be pissed off within a day.

[Winston] Turns back towards Lie- Mistress, the Master was going to test the alternate forms today, do you know when he'll be back?

[Lie] - I'm sorry Winston, I do not

[LJ] Laughs- He wouldn't know a good meat pie if it hit him in the face!

[TLOT] His taste in food does seem rather unpalatable. 

[Steve] More like stomach churning... - shudders- 

[Yster] Alternate forms? Oh, like how you looked when I saw you irl? That will be nice.

[Winston] - Yes precisely. I believe he also started work on a form for Eliza's latest companion even though she hasn't claimed him as her mate...

[Doc] Okay, now I'm excited. She likes Chester? - Is happy and giddy-

[Winston] - She's certainly fond of him

[Yster] Are you playing matchmaker? 

[Doc] Maybe.....

[LJ] - A good meat pie isn't disgusting- His thoughts travel to ones he's had

[TLOT] Picks up on his thoughts- That sounds interesting.... Steve? - He's passing the thoughts along. 

[Steve] Just telling me since I'm the better cook huh? 

[TLOT] Well... you did come up with the organ ones, you deserve a better recipie. 

[Steve] Humph. Flattery will get you everywhere- He goes to chat quietly with Sam. 

[Yster] So Who's Eliza?

[Lie] - CP's spider general. She's good at making clothes... I'll probably have to talk to her soon actually...

[Yster] Leans over the booth a bit, elbows on the divide, she's across from Lj. 

[Doc] Something amiss Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? No, but I will be getting bigger, I'll need some other clothes

[Yster] Bigger? Why? 

[Steve] Is already i the kitchen and theres a distinct smell of pork cooking.

[LJ] Pops some candy into his mouth-

[Lie] Smiles a little- I'm pregnant

[Yster] Whoah! Really? That's... is it because you were real? I didn't think two Herobrines could... that's never happened before!

[TLOT] We're actually really fertile, but as a group we just don't tend to behaviors that make us suitible mates....

[Steve] Pokes his head out- If a brine dated a Testificate I don't think they could have a kid, but they might be happy.

[Doc] I wonder if a Herobrine has ever fallen in love with an Alex?

[Lie] - Yeah, so really, CP and I are probably the only ones who could have kids

[Yster] at Doc- Since we can track proximity on the AI's I might be able to find out for you. - turns to Lie- And that's fabulous... except... is Cp good with kids? 

[Yaunfen] Yeah! Big Fire is great with kids! And little dragons too!

[Lie] - CP raised Stevie, Yster. Of all of here, he's probably the best qualified to handle children

[Doc] Mischevious smile- What about Steffan? He's lived with Enderbro long enough. 

[TLOT] Oh shush.

[Steve] I think I've got it! - He comes back out with several pies, the air is full of pastry and meaty smells. 

[Yaunfen] Sniffs and then sits back- Doesn't smell sweet enough...

[Winston] Has started chatting with Sam-

[LJ] Perks up- Meat pies don't necessarily need to be sweet

[Doc] Whips around- Uh.... are you feeling okay Lj?

[LJ] - Yes, why do you ask?

[Yaunfen] Because you usually like sweet stuff?

[Doc] Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything that wasn't mostly sugar.

[LJ] Shrugs- It was one of Isaac's favorite foods

[Yster] Oh, your brother?

[Steve] Sets a pie in front of Lj and puts the others around the bar so people can try them.

[LJ] - Nope, the child I was given to- He begins eating

[Yster] Looks confused- 

[Doc] He's a creepypasta. A former toy. 

[Yster] Well, this is a game. I guess it makes sense for him to be here.

[Lie] Finishes her lemonade- So Yster, what exactly happened out there that had Doc leaving in such a panic?

[Yster] I made the mistake of going for a walk at night and got stabbed by some dirtbag. He got a face full of burning pepper jelly spray for his trouble and it's still better then he deserved.

[LJ] - Jelly?

[Yster] It's a type of red gelatinous dye with hot chilli pepper essence in it. You spray it on a creep and not only does it hurt like hell, it stains their skin so it's easier for the cops to catch the later when you report their asses.

[Doc] Clever.

[LJ] - But not edible?

[Yster] Confused- no, it's just supposed to hurt super bad without being fatal.

[LJ] Pouts a little but continues eating his pie-

[Lie] - Well I'm glad your okay Yster

[Yster] Yeah, especially after Cp lead-footed me when I called for help. 

[Doc] Is that why he was on the phone?

[Steve] Shares some pie with TLOT and the two of them get lost in eachothers eyes as usual.

[Lie] Sighs- I apologize about my husband, but you were probably better off without his potions

[Yster] Is he bad at brewing or something?

[Winston] - No, the Master is fairly good at it. From what I can tell though, splash potions cause possibly more pain then the wound itself did, and potions which must be ingested you can barely hold down

[Doc] I've never been able to be there when he was making them so I'm not sure what he's doing differently. I wonder if it's just some personal glitch from his original seed or damaged coding....? 

[Yaunfen] Madas potions taste like soda!

[Lie] - Yeah, you're much better off with Doc's potions

[Yster] Oh, so that's why, Locklear? He warned me not to ask Cp....

[Doc] Beams a little- My entrance pissed him off a bit, but at least I made it quick and painless.

[Lie] - Locklear? Isn't that one of the doctors at Slender's manor?

[LJ] - Yeah, he's one of the most reserved of the pasta's, but damn if you need major surgery he and EJ can fix you up real fast if they work together.

[Yster] Not faster then a splash potion I bet. That was near instant.

[Doc] I knocked him out of the bathroom accidently... he was not happy. I don't think I made a very good first impression.

[Lie] - Other than Splender, which pasta have you made a good first impression on?

[Doc] Flounders a little- Well several of them did try to kill me on sight! Hey... Lost Silver came around pretty quick! And Solace and Trender... I was drunk the first time I talked to Offender but I did wring a laugh or two out of him...

[Lie] - Silver tried to freeze you solid the first couple times you met him

[Doc] Because BEN told him too! It's not like he tried to talk to me... -quieter- Glitchy likes me...

[LJ] Finishes the pie- That was good, haven't had one of those in a long time

[Lie] - True

[Steve] I can show you how to make it if you want- 

[Yaunfen] Pats Doc's hand- Mada tries...

[LJ] - Do you remember the other lessons?

[Steve] This is different. We'll just use the crafting table. The configuration worked perfectly the first time with no forcing. 

[Doc] It's probably close enough to the ones you made before that the system accepted it as a new option. 

[Yster] Wait, so you can force new crafting recipies?

[TLOT] Some of us can. I think you have to have a bit of- he almost said glitch- it's a rare talent.

[Yaunfen] I have a table!

[Lie] - Having Flux around makes it easier too

[Doc] Can we use your table then kiddo? 

[Yaunfen] Yeah! - They plunk down the table and it's obviously a version from their seed, it's a pretty pastel blue box with a cabinet on the front and a checkered pink and white cloth draped over the top. 

[Doc] Did you make that? 

[Yaunfen] -nods- mama helped me.

[Lie] - It's perfect for you Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] huge grin- 

[Steve] looks it over and notes that the grid on the top is the same. He motions for Lj to watch- It's just three wheats along the bottom and three meats across the next layer and give it a little bump with your fist. - There's a pop and the ingredients coallesce and become a hot pie on the top of it.

[LJ] - Hmmm...- He throws some candies on top of the table

-The candies slide together into a huge swirly lollipop that probably still tastes like the individual bits in certain areas.

[Doc] Haven't you played with the crafting tables at all?

[LJ] - Not much of a need to when you can just conjure things

[Doc] Good point.

[Steve] But it is an easier way to cook then using cauldrons and stuff.

[LJ] - ... I live off of candy!

[Yster] But you can make candy with cooking pots? Melting marshmallows to make crispy treats, warming milk for puddings, boiling sugar for hard candies.

[LJ] Conjures all those things immediately-

[Yster] Wow! -She taps her chin- Any chance you can you make baklava? I haven't had it in ages.

[LJ] Tosses a few dozen at her-

[Yster] Fumbles to catch them- Thank you! 

[Yaunfen] Even in their child form manages to intercept a piece and it sails into their mouth - There's a loud noise like a chorus of nutcrackers as they chew the sticky dessert with their mouthplates. 

[Doc] Rescues a piece as well - What are there shrively brown things? 

[Yster] Nuts! Mostly pecans.

[Lie] - If you get me some fresh ones I can grow them

[Yster] I'm not even sure, I mean. Even if they're in the shells still they're only sold dried out....

[Doc] I can always make copies. I'll look for a some next time I go shopping. 

[Yster] at Lj- Either way that's a great trick!

[LJ] - Gotta lure kids in somehow

[TLOT] At Yaunfen - did you finally get some teeth kiddo? 

[Yaunfen] Nope! 

[Yster] Wait, what? 

[Doc] Creepypasta, remember? 

[Yster] Please please tell me it's not a sex thing.

[LJ] - Nah, we all leave that to Offender

[Doc] It is, well WAS, a murder thing. 

[Yster] Then I'm grateful for the past tense. Kids keep my job secure.

[LJ] - Not those ones

[Yster] Ummm. 

[Doc] A bunch of them are here on the server. 

[Yster] Why???

[TLOT] My Testificates adopted them, it's okay. I think most of their original families have been dead for decades anyway.

[Steve] They're pretty good kids. Life's decently easy here.

[Lie] - And all of them are healthy now too

[Yster] Well that's good. I mean... kids do play a lot of Minecraft, and presumably they won't have to worry about taxes, pollution and infirmity and such... Things could be worse I suppose.

[LJ] His teeth are clenching a little and his monochrome colors flicker briefly-

[Doc] I heard some talk about schools and I nipped that right in the bud. Not happening.

[TLOT] Notices and sends some calming vibes washing around the room - Easy now...

[Yster] Do you have a glitch?

[LJ] - Just shut up

[Yster] Sorry. I can see how someone might be sensitive about it.

[Lie] - Yster.... We'll explain later

[LJ] - Why not just tell her now? Tell her what horrors I've performed

[Yaunfen] Uncertain- Mada? 

[Doc] But the telling also involves the illness that motivated the horrors, and the healing that followed it's removal.

[LJ] Just starts laughing maniacally-

[Lie] Mentally- Doc... Withdrawl...

[TLOT] He was posessed by a... she's a being of pure Insanity. She protects her wards, but also drives them to do horrific things. 

[Yster] Is chilled- 

[Yaunfen] Scrambles out of the booth and sits on a stool near Doc instead. Making a small distressed noise. 

[Doc] Loud thought- I thought this might happen.

[LJ] His colors are slowly shifting back to monochrome-

[Lie] - Should I get CP?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I mean I think there's enough of us here to subdue him.

[LJ] His arms suddenly extend, aiming straight for Yaunfen-

[Doc] Stands right in the way, suddenly crackling with defensive statick-

[LJ] His claws dig deep into Doc's abdomen, being a puppet the electricity doesn't have much of an effect on him-

[Doc] Is suprised and yells in pain - 

[Yaunfen] Scrambled back onto the bar and changes back into a dragon because they're frightened. The size shift knocks Winston down and Sam back into the kitchen. They see their mada getting hurt and angrilly chomp one of Ljs arms with the crushing force of a chunks worth of piston blocks.

[LJ] Pulls one of his hands out of Doc and goes to attack from behind but yelps in surprise as there's suddenly fire in his face as CP teleports in-

[CP] Growling- Knock it off LJ

[Yaunfen] Angry chomping on the arm as hard as they can- 

[Steve] Hits Lj hard in the head with one of the pies. [Pan down with both hands on the rim like a slam dunk]

[LJ] Is just getting more angry and laughs at Steve- That's not how you use a pie!

[CP] - Yaunfen, let go

[Yaunfen] More chomping- 

[Doc] is trying to get the claws loose-

[CP] More commanding- Yaunfen let go! Now!

[Yaunfen] Yanks Lj's arm out of Doc and hisses at both of them- Don't hurt Mada! 

[Doc] Slides to the floor - Yaunfen... I've had worse... just give me a minute.

[CP] Grabs LJ and teleports the laughing clown to his circus to deal with him-

[Yster] Looks like she's having a heart attack-

[Lie] Is shaking as well, her redstone heart glowing clearly through her clothes-

[Yaunfen] Bristles, whiskers twitching- I hope Big Fire kicks his butt! Fuck!

[Doc] Touches their closest paw- Thank you kiddo, that was brave.

[Lie] - Sorry you had to see that Yster...

[Winston] Gets up- Are you alright Mistress?

[Lie] - I'm fine Winston... TLOT, you might want to let the villagers know to keep the kids close...

[TLOT] Already done. I'd say we shouldn't have talked about it, but he was bound to have his withdrawal eventually anyway. 

[Yster] Are all the creepypastas like that? They could just go crazy if you say the wrong thing? 

[Doc] once their insanity has been removed it can still take a while for their urge to kill to entirely fade away. 

[Yaunfen] Huffs- I shared my food with him too. Meanie. 

[Doc] He's having mental issues, it can be really hard to come back from what he was. 

[Yaunfen] Still a pissed off dragon straddling the bar - 

[Lie] - Yaunfen, why don't you get down please

[Yaunfen] still huffy and puts their head down next to Doc- no

[Doc] Holds them close- just let it go Lie , sometimes being small after a bad experience is a worse feeling. 

[Lie] - Okay. Do you need anything Doc?

[Doc] No... I've got it under control.. - they struggle a bit to get their coat off and sigh at the huge splotches of blood on the cream-colored fabric. Underneath they're wearing a loose yellow tank top and there's just a hint of masculine chest underneath. 

[Yster] How did you heal so fast? 

[Doc] I'm sort of fractal in nature. It's complicated. But I can regenerate from all kinds of injuries. I'm not much help to anyone if I get sick, am I? 

[Lie] - They gave CP and I the same healing abilities

[Yster] You I understand, since you were human. But why Cp? He seems so over powered as it is? 

[Lie] - Originally? To help protect him from his NOTCH's sword

[Winston] - The mobs were just beginning to be deleted at that point

[Yster] Did it work? 

[Doc] Kinda...

[Lie] - He kinda had to be regrown from a single pixel...

[Yster] you weren't kidding about being fractal! Geeze. 

[Lie] - I mean, he was absolutely adorable as a kitten

[Winston] - I'm sorry, the Master was what?

[Doc] He was a spawn egg for a bit and then hatched into a very hungry kitten. Like: ate a whole block of mammoth meat hungry. 

[Lie] - Do you still have the pics Doc?

[Doc] Sure! I have a pretty big file of pics actually, they're stored in an end chest hooked to a book. You gave me the idea actually. - Xe pulls out a large black book and lays it on the floor before leafing through it- 

-There are pictures going back quite some time. But they start getting more voluminous around the time Endrea was born-

[Doc] Xe keeps turning the pages and then turns the book a little so Yaunfen can see a shot of themselves laying very tiny and nearly newborn in Doc's arms-   
[Yaunfen] Is that me? So small...

[Lie] - All the dragons tend to start out really small

[Yaunfen] Even Gk? 

[Doc] okay maybe not Gk. But yeah, most of them. 

[Winston] - What is the bundle of colors?

[Doc] Oh! That's Ashe. 

[Steve] He was really cold and sickly so I kitted him a onesie...

[TLOT] that's a good shot, though I'm suprised Endrea didn't pounce you for getting that close. 

[Doc] She nearly did. 

[Lie] - Same, she was being super protective

[Winston] - Is that... Stevie?

[Yaunfen] Uses a whisker to peek at the next page. - in a cat suit! 

[Doc] Yep, he got a bad potion and turned back into a kid for a little while. He was adorable. 

[Lie] - That really helped push their relationship in a better direction

[Doc] Oh here's the crown jewel! Check this out Winston. -it's a shot of Cp sitting on the workroom floor with Stevie and Markus hugging him from one side and Lie sitting against him on the other. 

[Winston] - The Master does not look pleased...

[Doc] He always looks like that and you know it. It's a big deal because he was going to kick my ass for taking it and Lie distracted him so I could get away. 

[Lie] - Not the first and probably not the last time

[TLOT] Ah it's part of being a griefer Lie. We have to take little chances occasionally. 

[Lie] - Ah, here we go, the kitten photo's

[Yaunfen] I found it! Hehe! Hungry little fire! - it's a picture of Cp in his kitten shape aggressively ripping meat from a whole roast chicken. 

[Yster] That's so cute!!

[Lie] - I was just relieved to have him back

[Doc] Mean as he is, I promise you weren't the only one. 

[CP] Teleports back in, holding LJ's box- Well, this is the best solution I could come up with

[Doc] Jumps at his sudden appearance and can't close the book quick enough- 

[Yaunfen] You brought a present? 

[CP] Growls, catching sight of the pictures- Dooooooooc...

[Lie] - No, that's LJ's box

[Yaunfen] sticks their tongue out at it- ppppth! 

[Doc] Holds the book close- we were talking about your regeneration. It came up since I needed to heal myself. 

[CP] - Oh joy

[Doc] probably half this book is pictures of baby dragons anyway. 

[Lie] - So what are we going to do about LJ?

[CP] - Think maybe Dawn could seal him in there?

[Doc] Would that even help? He's in withdrawal. It might be better to talk to him then put him in solitary confinement. 

[CP] - Only thing that helped me was Lie, LJ doesn't have a mate

[Doc] Is there anything he cares about we could use as an in to get through to him? 

[CP] - Not that I know of

[Lie] - Oh, Yster, before we get to far from the subject- She pulls out the obsidian locket- This holds one of CP's hearts, it's how he can regenerate if he is deleted

[Yster] Oh. That's so Mary Shelly, I love it! 

[Lie] - Yeah... CP has a similar locket with one of my hearts

[Yster] that's wonderfully romantic. So you each only have nine game hearts? 

[Lie] - No, we have all ten, the one taken out was regrown which is very painful

[Yster] I can imagine. 

[Yaunfen] Mada has more. 

[Doc] Well... Better to have and not need then need and not have. 

[Yster] What would happen if you gave a real person an extra heart? 

[Doc] I.. I honestly don't know..

[Lie] - That... Could cause problems at a doctors visit

[Yster] could be good in an emergency though. 

[Doc] I wonder if it would let an irl person heal by eating?

[Lie] - And just who would we test this on?

[Doc] Is getting that look again- 

[Yster] Someone already ill? 

[Lie] - But that might out us to them

[Doc] Ej! Where's Cp? I need to talk to him! 

[CP] - Still right here asshole. Why do you need EJ?

[Doc] I'm sorry. I blanked for a minute. Because Ej is sick! 

[Yster] Who is Ej?

[CP] - Yeah I highly doubt he's gonna let you do anything else to him

[Doc] Can I talk to him anyway? He might be game if would fix his current issue. 

[CP] Gestures towards LJ's box- And what are we gonna do with this one in the meantime? If I let go he's probably going to come out and attack again

[TLOT]Actually that's easy. You can't open an item inside a trunk. Put the box in a trunk. We'll just give him a time out for an hour or so. 

[CP] Shrugs and tosses the box into a chest-

[Steve] Sits on it just in case. 

[CP] Creates an opening and steps through, moments later he's slipping back in dodging some scalpels- Yeah, he's not interested

[Lie] - Probably for the best with Yster here

[Doc] Dissapointed- I need to send him a present or something...

[CP] - Oh yeah, like that's going to go over well

[Doc] Well what would you suggest Cp? You're the diplomat. 

[CP] - With EJ? Just leave him be

[Doc] But that won't make the situation any better. 

[CP] - Yeah well he pretty much hates your guts... Well, and probably wants to eat them

[Doc] I'd like him not too. 

[CP] Shrugs and then turns towards Yaunfen- And you

[Yaunfen] Huh? 

[CP] - If there is a fight going on and I tell you to do something? Do it!

[Yaunfen] Scowls - No. He hurt mada. 

[CP] - Doc would be fine! You were his target!

[Doc] Don't tell my kid what to do! They were only defending me! 

[CP] - Doc, I know what LJ can do far better than you. Fucking Nether I was trying to keep your kid safe!

[Yaunfen] snorts - I'll defend mada, because they'd do the same for me. 

[CP] - There's a time and a place to do shit like that!

[Doc] It doesn't matter, I'd have ignored you too. 

[CP] - Yeah, ignore the person with the most experience fighting during a fight, real smart

[Doc] He was surrounded Cp. As you always say: it was fine. 

[CP] Glares-

[TLOT] I think Doc has you there. I was about to press him when you showed up. 

[CP] Growls a little-

[Yster] Why do i sense this is an old argument? 

[Lie] - Because it is

[Yaunfen] Mada and Big fire are old friends. hehe. 

[Yster] The kind that get eachother in trouble too I suspect...

[Lie] - With some coercion...

[TLOT] They like annoying eachother. 

[Lie] - Come on CP, sit with me

[CP] - Fine... Better than fucking mining

[Yaunfen] Crawls over the counter and changes back to sit on the floor next to Doc. - that was scary...

[Doc] It was just a fit. We'll work it out. 

[Yster] That was more then a little unnerving. 

[Lie] - I'm sorry you had to see that Yster

[Steve] So what are we gonna do with Lj? There has to be some way to get through to him. 

[TLOT] shrugs -Dream therapy? He obviously has some abandonment issues at least. 

[CP] - I am not going into that weirdo's dreams again

[Yster] it's okay lie 

[Steve] Wait, again? 

[CP] - Once, I did it once on a drunken bet

[Doc] Oh I want to hear this. What happened? 

[CP] - You don't want to know. Think his circus was bad? His brain is worse

[Doc] That's awful... But then he also had Insanity in play at the time. Wouldn't that have exacerbated any existing mental issues? Maybe even exaggerated them to drive you out of his head? 

[CP] - I somehow doubt that

[Doc] There has to be more to it then just that! He was good once. Dammit, I'd love to give Issac a piece of my mind. He must of been a monstrous person to turn his reflection into something so cruel. 

[CP] - Well unless you can travel through time then that will be impossible

[TLOT] I thought your witch friend could talk to the dead? 

[Doc] there's a near audible twang of an idea- you're right! 

[Yster] You know a necromancer? That is so metal!

[Lie] - Oh yeah, and she did mention wanting you to call her once you got your phone back...

[Doc] Probably about Zlys computer... I haven't wanted to bother him with it while he was recuperating...

[TLOT] Just a first name isn't much to go on though. What do you know about the kid Cp?

[CP] - He lived in England in the 1800's, went to a military boarding school which is when LJ's colors dulled, and ended up a serial killer

[Yster] But do we know his full name? 

[CP] - I don't know, but how many serial killers can be named Isaac during that time period?

[Doc] But I thought Lj killed him? Does that mean he was never caught?

[CP] - Yeah, in the kids house with all the evidence around him

[Yster] That would make the papers I'm sure.

[CP] - Well I'm not looking it up

[Doc] Actually if he was that notorius Azrael might remember him...

[Lie] - Well either way we should probably call Dawn first...

[CP] - He does seem well aware of the pasta kills...

[Doc] It might require a graveyard trip. - Looks sideways. and then types to Deerheart- I'm about to do something stupid and possibly dangerous. Can you hang out with Yaunfen for a bit? I'm at the bar.

[Deer] - Sure, just give me a few minutes- After a bit she rides up on Mudsdale with Ponyta following as usual

[Yaunfen] Hears the heavy horse hooves and perks up - Mama?

[Deer] Enters the bar- So what's going on this time?

[TLOT] Do you want the good news first? Or the bad? We have some of both.

[Deer] - Hmmm, how about the bad news

[Doc] Lj had a relapse and attacked, I took the brunt so no problem, but he's in time out. 

[Yster] Hello?

[Deer] - Hm? Oh hello there

[Yaunfen] This is Yster! 

[Doc] Another of Markus's old team. Yster, this is my mate Deerheart. She's the spirit of the server itself.

[Deer] - Oh! It's nice to meet you!

[Yster] So like an electronic nature spirit? Whoah. You as well. 

[Deer] Looks back at the rest of the group- As for the bad news, where is LJ in time out?

[Steve] Points to the chest he's sitting on. 

[Yaunfen] Meanies box is in the box!

[Deer] - I see, and Yaunfen that's not nice. You know how LJ usually is. But withdrawl can make people act irrationally and not like themselves

[Yaunfen] He was acting mean, so he's a meanie until he apologizes. 

[Steve] Sounds fair to me.

[Deer] Sighs- And the good news?

[TLOT] in his most grave and dramatic voice- Lie is... with child.

[Deer] Is silent for a moment before a grin splits open across her face- OMG! REALLY! OH! NOW I GET TO GO OUT AND HELP YOU GUYS BUY CUTE BABY THINGS FOR HER!

[Doc] This is true. We'lll have a nice shopping trip and I'm sure Notch will want in too.

[CP] - That shit again?

[Doc] You don't have to go if you don't want too Cp. I'm not great at making portals, but we can manage.

[CP] - Yeah, not going

[Lie] - Traditionally the mother isn't involved in the actual shopping for stuff for a baby shower...

[Yaunfen] Can I go?

[Doc] Flux can go too if she wants. And I don't see why not. 

[Deer] - Of course you can go Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Yay! 

[Doc] So I need to go out for a little bit....

[Yster] If you are seriously going to a graveyard to talk to ghosts, I want in.

[Deer] - Alright. it wouldn't be the first time

[Yster] Gets up- Ready when you are. 

[Doc] Cp? Can I have your company as well? 

[TLOT] You should probably take the whole trunk with you.

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Lie] - I'll go too

[CP] - No!

[Doc] Is waiting for them to sort it out.

[Lie] - Why not? I haven't seen Dawn in awhile

[CP] - Because...- Sighs- Because LJ has been known to occasionally cause miscarriages...

[Doc] Pardon my language but what the actual fuck.

[Yaunfen] Echos. - Fuck.

[CP] - Parents are distressed, won't pay as much attention to the kid, gives LJ a better opening to lure them to their deaths

[Doc] Quietly- Good gods...

[CP] - So please, stay here...

[Lie] - Alright, if it makes you feel better

[Doc] You can always visit Dawn another time. I won't even tell her about the baby if you want to do it yourself.

[Lie] - You might as well tell her, next chance I get to see her might be after the baby is born

[Doc] I'll consider it. She's a witch, she might take one look at you and instantly know anyway.

[Lie] - Good point

[CP] Goes over and grabs the trunk LJ is in-

[Doc] Gives Deerheart and Yaunfen each a kiss and goes over where Cp is. 

[Yster] Runs over as well, all excited.

[CP] Creates an opening to the beach-

[Yster] Goes back to her normal form and regards herself with some interest before looking around- That felt weird, and wow, it's really pretty here. 

[Doc] Comes out as well - It is a nice morning. I hope they're not still asleep. Come on, the house is this way.

[CP] Starts heading up towards the house-

-There's the quiet sound of pouring water, and a few chickens skirt around their feet as they get close. 

[Mort] Is watering some potted plants on the porch- Hey guys! I wasn't expecting company. Especially so early.

[Yster] Is staring- 

[Doc] Hey Mort. The garden looks great!

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever- He puts the chest down

[Doc] Dawn told Lie to call me? 

[Mort] Oh, maybe because Deerhearts bowl is done?

[Yster] Bowl?

[Doc] Got me.

[Mort] I'll get it. - He goes over into the small side building and fetches a rather large bowl, it's obviously handmade on the wheel and looks decently symmetrical for a first try. The glaze is a lovely lemon yellow with drizzles of purple on the top edge. - Deerheart made it and I cooked it for her in the kiln. 

[Doc] Its... beautiful. (sappy smile)

[CP] - Can we please get this over with?

[Mort] Get what over with Cp? 

[Doc] We actually need to talk to Azrael, and probably Dawn as well. 

[Mort] Well she can always get his attention easily enough. She was in the shower when I came outside. I'll go get her. I need to feed the cats anyway.

[CP] Sits on the trunk-

-There's a few idle moments before Dawn comes out yawning with a cup of coffee. - 

[Dawn] Who wants to talk to Death first thing in the morning?

[CP] Points at Doc- That idiot, as usual

[Doc] Hey! 

[Dawn] Snorts- Do you need me, or just him? 

[Doc] I'm not sure... We need to talk to a dead man. 

[Dawn] Do you think he'll be hostile?

[CP] - Probably

[Dawn] Then you need me too. I'll get my shoes-

[Yster] Um... I just remembered I took mine off before I got on the server. 

[Dawn] Glances at her. - I can spare a pair of flip flops-

[CP] - Booooooored

[Dawn] Comes back a few minutes later with her staff and a pair of orange flip flops for Yster- He's always busy. So lets go to the death site or the grave first and then call him.

[CP] - Good luck finding that

[Dawn] So...? What are we going on here? 

[Doc] We're kinda hoping Azrael remembers him since he was a notorious killer...

[CP] - LJ's first victim

[Dawn] Dare I ask where Lj is?

[CP] Points to the chest-

[Dawn] Pauses- I'm just going to assume that's okay and move on with my life.

[CP] - He's in his box too

[Dawn] I'll make a note of that too. (Internal sigh) 

[Doc] So I guess we do need to talk to Azrael first....

[Dawn] I'm on it. - She takes a few steps back and whispers some reverent words. 

[Yster] So she's...? 

[Doc] Calling for Death yeah, she's kind of his adopted daughter. 

[Yster] Looks way too excited- Omg...

[CP] Sits there annoyed, knowing the main reason he's there is to control LJ-

[Azrael] Seems to unfurl from a small patch of shadow and opens his silvery gray wings wide- YES?

[Yster] Is fangirling so hard-

[Dawn] Sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to bug you until later in the week, but Doc needed a small favor. 

[Azrael] WHAT WOULD THAT BE?

[Doc] Laughing Jack's first victim. A serial murderer from the 1800's named Issac? We need to talk to him. 

[CP] - The idiot clown is going through withdrawl

[Yster] Is trying so hard not to touch his glorious feathery wings- 

[Azrael] AH. WELL I THINK I CAN ACCOMODATE YOU EASILY ENOUGH. HIS GRAVE IS UNMARKED BY DESIGN, BUT I DO KNOW IT'S LOCATION.

[Dawn] Do you need me to control him? He may be a tad dangerous. 

[Azrael] NONSENSE. I COULD USE A SMALL DIVERSION. YOU AND I WILL SPEAK WHENCE IT IS DONE. - He airly waves a hand and Doc, Yster and Cp are suddenly transported to a moor, it's foggy and damp. 

[Yster] Holy crap!

[CP] - Well this place stinks...- He still has the trunk

[Azrael] A MURDERER OF HIS LIKE DID NOT WARRANT A HALLOWED GRAVE- He stands near a slightly stonier patch and lays a skeletal hand parallell to the ground, drawing it into a fist. As he does so, a slightly humanoid mist is dragged out of the soil- 

[Yster] whispers- A real ghost!!!!!

[Doc] Are you Issac?

[Isaac] Opens his eyes and looks around, a bit disoriented- Who is asking?

[Azreal] DEATH, aNd ComPANy. - He's almost smiling-

[Yster] Squees in delight-

[Isaac] - Yes, I am Isaac...

[Doc] Do you remember Laughing Jack?

[Isaac] - I had forgotten him for awhile

[Doc] Yeah, he didn't forget you. You left him alone in his box. Why?

[Isaac] - Wasn't intentional, my parents sent me away and I couldn't take him with me

[Doc] I need to know what happened while you were gone.

[Isaac] - Went to military school, learned basic combat and life skills, once I was old enough I returned home

[Doc] Somehow I don't think that's all you learned...

[Azrael] Is watching Yster creep closer to him with a curious air-

[Isaac] Hums a bit- I had completely forgotten about Laughing Jack by the time I returned, but that was okay. Because by then I only wanted justice

[Doc] Justice for who? You killed your parents.

[Isaac] - For me? They were abusive shits. But then again, if they hadn't been the angel wouldn't have brought me Laughing Jack

[Doc] Ah, I was wondering what merited you being given a perfect friend for life...

[Azrael] ExCUse Me? AN AngEL? WhAT aNgeL... MOre LiKE a TrIckster DIetY...

[Isaac] - I don't know, they appeared in a ball of light. Said I deserved a best friend. Laughing Jack was meant to like EVERYTHING I liked

[Azrael] I SHALL BE LOOKING INTO THIS SOON.... - he ruffles his wings a bit and brushes against Yster- 

[Yster] Happy noise-

[CP] - Are we done yet?

[Doc] NO. Issac... LJ killed you. And then he kept on killing. Always children. Even babies still in the womb.

[Isaac] - Yes, killing is so much fun

[Doc] If you had anything physical to grab I'd shake you. Honestly.

[Isaac] - First my parents, then anybody I could lure in, the old lady was exceptionally fun

[Doc] You arrogant little fuck....

[CP] - Gee, I wonder where LJ gets it from

[Doc] Still. - Is pretty steamed.

[Azrael] Is mentally elsewhere, seeking-

[Doc] Is that really all it is to you? Killing randomly is fun?

[Isaac] - The thrill of luring them in, deceiving them, all of it is exhilarating!

[CP] - Heh, at least us pasta's have moments of sanity... One would almost think he was touched by her...

[Azrael] Mutters - DUBTHACH... YOU WERE GIFTED A FRIEND BY A GOD OF MISCHIEF AND KILLER OF CHILDREN. I SHOULDN'T BE SUPRISED.

[Doc] So it was intentional... fucking hell....

[Isaac] - But Laughing Jack never killed until I gained a joy for it

[Azrael] HE IS AN OLD GOD, AND A BORED ONE. NATIVE TO THIS LAND. HE CAN AFFORD TO PLAY LONG GAMES.

[CP] - So what are we going to do with LJ?

[Doc] Well I thought being dead might have changed his tune a bit. No such luck.

[Isaac] - It's been so torturously long since I've killed

[Doc] Suddenly gets a wicked look- Laughing Jack gets his attitude from you... and you're stuck here.... - xe lets out a low laugh that's almost a bit evil- 

[Azrael] DOCTOR?

[CP] - Oh joy, here we go again

[Doc] Digs around in hir inventory and produces one of Lie's love flowers, with a bit of fanfare xe plants it right in the center of the ground the ghost is emanating from.

[Isaac] - And just what is that supposed to do?

[CP] - The fuck are you doing with my wife's flowers!?

[Doc] Copies, duh. And it makes you think fondly of someone you love. Consider it a small attitude adjustment. And a big middle finger from me to you for being a shitty person. - Xe's gathering rocks and making a crude carin so no one will see the flower and pick it.

[Isaac] - I feel no different

[Doc] At this point I'm so frustrated I'm not sure I care! You're an ass.

[Azrael] MAY I SEE THE BOX?

[CP] - Okay?- He gets off the trunk and opens it, pulling out LJ's box

[Isaac] - I haven't seen that in some time

[Doc] Yeah well, we've seen plenty of it. And I like who LJ is when he's calm and out of the influence of Insanity.

[Azrael] Takes the box and examines it thoughtfully before walking several yards away with it-

[Yster] Umm... - quietly- we're not about to lose our ride back are we? 

[Doc] Is bristling- I doubt it.

[CP] - I can always teleport us anyways

[Doc] Is fuming at Issac-

[Isaac] - I remember all the fun things we used to do

[Doc] Fun for you! Hell for everyone else I'm sure! Do you have any idea how many mutilated zombie children we healed?!??

[Isaac] Pulls open the front of shirt and reveals the mess LJ had left there- I think I have an idea

[Doc] Well, I'm coming around to the idea that you deserved it. - bitterly-

[Isaac] - I wish to continue, I could have had Laughing Jack's box not fallen off the shelf

[Doc] Tough beans. You're going back to sleep in the dirt where you belong.

[Isaac] - Ah but you've already awakened me

-Theres a bit of rumbling behind them and it's evident that Azrael is conversing with something otherworldly. There's more then a bit of light shining around him as he blocks it's source. 

[Azrael] SEASCÁIL IT ANOIS. NÓ ELSE.

[CP] - The fuck?

[Yster] Is that Irish? 

[Doc] He sounds a bit pissed... and Isaac. Fuck you.

[Isaac] - Such crude language

[Doc] Don't care. I'm having a bad day and you're the cause of it.

[CP] Is more curious about what Azrael is doing-

[Azrael] His voice has dropped to a rather lethal whisper but he's still speaking an old Irish dialect. He brandishes the box and the light seems to oscilate and dim in an uncertain way. He juts forward menacingly, his wings raised [higher then Slenders head would be] in a threatening manner, and then relaxes again- SIN NÍOS FEARR.

[Yster] At Isaac, why are you still here anyway?

[Isaac] - Why would I want to leave? There's still so many to kill here

[Yster] How can you kill? You're just a ghost.

[Isaac] - There's always possession

[Yster] Gross. I wish I had some sage on me.

[Azrael] Nods in appreciation and comes back, the light fading away behind him- HE IS... UNCOUPLED. - He does a bit of cranking on the box with an unconcerened air-

-The box plays the familiar tune of "pop goes the weasel" and when it springs open the black smoke that LJ can create spills out and coalesces on the ground where LJ forms, once again completely bright in his colors and groaning in pain-

[Azrael] Converstational tone- FEELING BETTER LAUGHING JACK?

[LJ] - Even my stitching hurts...

[Doc] Kneels down next to him and offers him a potion- Try this, it might help- 

[Yster] squees- You fixed him!

[LJ] - I'm a toy, what makes you think that will work on me?

[Isaac] - Laughing Jack...

[Doc] I've seen you eat before. It can't hurt.

[LJ] - Fuck off

[Doc] Sets it next to him anyway. - For what it's worth- Gestures at Isaac's ghost-

[LJ] - Isaac?

[Isaac] - Laughing Jack, remember our fun?

[LJ] Stays oddly quiet-

[Azrael] Is managing to look the slightest bit smug.

[CP] - Yeah I think LJ is gonna be out of it for awhile

[Azrael] Turns to Cp- I THINK YOU AND YOUR NEW FRIEND KARLA CAN PICK UP THE SLACK EASILY ENOUGH. - small laugh

[CP] - WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!

[Doc] Murder buddies?

[Yster] What?

[Doc] It's complicated... Cp may not be crazy but he is still violent with the right exposure to assholes.

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Yster] I've had road rage enough times to get where he's coming from.

[CP] - Can we go home now? I'd rather stay by Lie...

[Azrael] SUCH A CHANGE FOR YOU... I KNOW OF YOUR CREATIVE PROJECT AS WELL HEROBRINE. SHE WILL CERTAINLY BE DADDY'S LITTLE PRINCESS. - He's grinning as only a skull with glowing eyes could.

[Doc] You're gonna have a little girl?!?

[CP] - I'm sorry, what?

[Azrael] CONGRATULATIONS.

[CP] - A... A girl?

[Azrael] Almost casually opens a portal and Isaac is sucked into it- OH YES. IT SHOULD BE QUITE INTERESTING TO SEE HOW SHE DEVELOPS. THE CHILD OF TWO DIGITAL ENTITIES WITH ONE FOOT ALREADY IN THE REAL WORLD.

[Isaac] Is too surprised to make a sound as he is sucked away-

[CP] Is very much stunned as his mind is trying to wrap around the fact that he's going to have a daughter-

[Doc] Azrael, thank you for instantly improving my mood. - reflextively pats Lj on the shoulder since he's closest. 

[Yster] This is so cool!

[LJ] - Why do I feel so weird?

[Azrael] BECAUSE YOUR CONNECTION TO ISAAC IS SEVERED. CUT BY THE SAME GOD WHO GAVE YOU TO HIM AS A COSMIC JAPE. YOU ARE YOUR OWN CREATURE NOW.

[LJ] - I don't like it...

[Azrael] Shrugs. It's more obvious because it makes his wings move- HUMOR IS SUBJECTIVE.

[CP] - I'M HAVING A DAUGHTER!?

[Doc] I KNOW RIGHT!!?!?!

[CP] - Oh shit, I have to tell Lie...

[Doc] YEAH.

[CP] - It's gonna be kinda hard to explain HOW I know...

[Yster] No it's not! An awesome angel came and told you!!! - erupts into giggles-

[CP] Just groans-

[Doc] Actually Yster... we should probably take you home... I don't know how long you've been gone and I don't want to get Licht on our case again. 

[Yster] Deflates a little - Yeah... I gotta feed my pets too.

[CP] - Good, leave

[Doc] Don't be rude Cp! 

[Azrael] IT WILL BE THE WORK OF A MOMENT TO TAKE HER HOME.

[Yster] Excited squeeeeeeeeee

[Doc] Can you get us home Cp?

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever

[Azrael] FAREWELL THEN- He sweeps the folds of his cloak foward as if doing a trick and he and Yster vanish-

[Doc] remembers the flower and kicks over the carin to pick it again-

[CP] Grabs a hold of LJ and easily throws him over his shoulder- You coming Doc?

[Doc] Absolutely- Xe picks up Lj's box and the trunk and scoots up next to him-

[CP] Teleports them back to Dawns island to use the tv to get out-

[LJ] - Why did it suddenly get so bright?

[Doc] Time zones. It's - Xe looks at the sun- late morning here-

[CP] Is still distracted and accidentally drops LJ-

-He falls onto white sand with a whump-

[Doc] Has hir hands full with the two boxes- You okay?

[CP] - I just...

[Doc] It's okay, I get it. - here you take the trunk- xe gives it a bit of a toss and it vanishes into Cp's inventory- Do you need a moment? 

[CP] - I... Maybe?

[Doc] Should I just go and let you take your time?

[CP] - Yeah...

[Doc] Got it. - Xe puts the box in hir own inventory before transforming and picking up Lj. Xe puts him between hir shoulder spirals and trots in the direction of the beach.

[CP] Just takes a seat on the sand to think about how he's going to tell his wife that their child will be a girl-

[Doc] Does the usual headbutt and rushes through the tv, emerging outside the bar-

[Lie] Was just leaving and yelps in surprise- Doc!

[Doc] Dances on hir claws a little but refrains from spilling the beans- We got Lj uncoupled from Isaac!

[Lie] - I'm going to say that that's good?

[Deer] Hears them and steps outside with Yaunfen-

[Doc] Well yeah! I mean, he'll probably still be.. well, like Cp was back then, but not so randomly violent- 

[Yaunfen] Squints- Oooh! He got his colors back! Is everything better now?

[Deer] - I think so

[Lie] - Where's CP?

[Doc] Azrael talked to him and suprised him, it's nothing bad. He just needed a moment alone.

[Lie] - Should I go to him?

[Doc] No, he'll be back shortly. He's just on Dawn's island. It's a good place to have a little think.

[Lie] - Okay...

[Doc] Helps Lj down- Should I go open your box in the woods again? Or just give it to you?

[LJ] - I don't care

[Doc] Puts the box down next to him- If you need someone to talk too, I'm not mad.

[LJ] - Okay...

[Doc] Flops on the grass - 

[Yaunfen] Shifts and jumps onto their head, messing up their hair like a bunny trying to hide in a bush -

[Deer] Laughs a little- Are you okay love?

[Doc] Yeah. Isaac was a jerk, but that's not a suprise, Azrael sent him packing into... wherever dead humans go. Yster enjoyed herself, that's for sure.

[Lie] - Well that's good at least

[Yaunfen] Pats around in a circle and flops across Doc's head. - 

[Doc] Is kinda waiting for Cp to show up and it's obvious xe's bursting to blurt something out-

-It takes several minutes for CP to return-

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] Huge grin-

[CP] - Lie... I... I found something out...

[Lie] - What is it? Is something wrong?

[Doc] Quite the opposite really...

[TLOT] Is now standing in the doorway and suddenly smiles hugely-

[CP] - Lie... We... We're going to have a daughter...

[Lie] - What? H... How would you...

[Yaunfen] Neat!!!!

[Doc] He was literally told by an angel. The Death angel in all his bony glory, but still. ANGEL.

[TLOT] Oh my....

[Lie] Is just in disbelief-

[CP] Pulls her into a hug and speaks quietly to her alone- We're going to have a baby girl

[Yaunfen] This is gonna be fun! Big fire and little fire!

[Lie] - We... We have to let your father and brother know too...


	337. Organ Harvest, Yster and Locklear, Flux in Love

[Locklear] Had returned to Yster's apartment and was a little concerned at not finding her there until he recalled that she was familiar with digital entities. Deciding to wait for her return from wherever they had taken her he sits in one of her chairs and pulls out a book and pen from his jacket to pass the time with-

-There's a hush and the shadows seem to deepen, the already dark walls leaning inward like existence itself bowing to a superior force. 

[Azrael] is suddenly there, filling the small space. He opens a wing, sweeping part of his voluminous cloak away to release Yster- 

[Yster] Blinks- THAT WAS SO COOL. THANK YOU! ... SIR! 

[Azrael] Tiniest bit of a smile- YOU ARE WELCOME.

[Locklear] - Well that's not something seen everyday...

[Azrael] AH, ANOTHER OF THE DOCTORS...

[Yster] Locklear! I'm sorry, were you waiting for me?

[Locklear] - Not long, it took me a bit longer than usual to find a location for the... Surgery

[Yster] ...Surgery? 

[Azrael] Eyebrow ridge at Locklear. - MORE WORK FOR ME I ASSUME.

[Locklear] - I'm afraid we haven't met

[Azrael] NONETHELESS, YOU ARE WELL ENOUGH KNOWN TO ME. 

[Yster] Urgent whisper- He's the angel of Death, duh!

[Locklear] - I see- The glint of Insanity is increasing in his eyes

[Azrael] THE KEEPER OF INSANITIES PLAYTHINGS IS ALSO WELL KNOWN TO ME.

[Yster] Is unsettled by Locklear's look-

[Locklear] - I'm assuming you're referring to the Master of the Manor?

[Azrael] THE DEMON OF THE WOODS. SLENDERMAN. YES.

[Locklear] - How interesting

[Azrael] His pinprick eyes flick to Yster - HAVE YOU SOME INTEREST IN THIS HUMAN?

[Locklear] - None of the murderous sort I assure you

[Azrael] -there's the tiniest ping like someone flicking glass and he consults a shiny object that's appeared in his hand before waving it away again- I CAN SEE THAT...

[Yster] Tries to see but isn't quick enough- I can make some tea..?

[Azrael] IT IS APPRECIATED, BUT I HAVE WORK TO DO. PLAY... GENTLY WITH ONE ANOTHER. - There's a hush and he's just gone -

[Yster] Lets out a huge breath- THAT WAS SO AMAZING.

[Locklear] Laughs a little- You seem excited now, a much better expression than what you had earlier

[Yster] I am! - She gestures at the very pointedly gothy decorations all around the apartment. - That was the best! Better then meeting any famous person alive!

[Locklear] - I'm glad you are in a better mood then

[Yster] I had lunch on a Minecraft server, visited a tropical island and talked to a dead man on a foggy moor. I'm so... just .. wow!

[Locklear] - Would you like to add to your day?

[Yster] What... what did you have in mind?

[Locklear] - A bit of revenge on the man who harmed you this evening

[Yster] I'm listening.

[Locklear] - I was wondering if you'd like to observe a surgery?

[Yster] Maybe...?

[Locklear] Stands and offers Yster a hand- You're welcome to back out at any point

[Yster] Tenatively takes his hand-

[Locklear] Leads her outside. A very nice looking rental car is waiting and Locklear opens the passenger door for her-

[Yster] Gets inside, still wearing Dawn's orange flip flops.

[Locklear] - You'll want to be careful where you step. Unless you wish for me to grab you a different pair of shoes?

[Yster] Umm... I'm okay with these...

[Locklear] - Very well- He shuts her door and gets in the driver side, starting the car and beginning to drive through the city

[Yster] Is a bit uncomfortable and plays with her phone a little-

[Locklear] - Would you prefer the radio be on?

[Yster] No, I'm okay... - there's the faint tic tic tic of a pick hitting stone. She's playing MC pocket edition.

-After several silent moments Locklear pulls up in front of an abandoned factory which is fairly isolated-

[Locklear] - Here we go- He leans over and opens the glove box in front of Yster. He pulls out a surgical mask and his own trademark mark. He hands the surgical one to Yster- So you don't breath in anything you shouldn't

[Yster] Puts it on curiously- I like the plague doctors mask. Very theatrical.

[Locklear] - Thank you- As he pulls it on a few strands of his black hair fall in front and his voice is now slightly distorted when he speaks- Remember, be careful where you step

[Yster] Just follows quietly-

[Locklear] Pushes open one of the old doors in front of the building with a creak. Old and rusted equipment surrounds them and the light is dim except for where it filters in from holes in the roof. Tied down in the center of the building on a table is Yster's assailant-

[Stranger] Is gagged but would obviously be spitting insults if he could-

[Yster] Oh... do creepypastas have some weird way of not getting caught by cops for the things they do?

[Locklear] - You could say that, we do have an increased speed, and we all know how long it usually takes the cops to arrive. If we really get in a bind Slender can always teleport us to the manor. Unlike most of the others though I prefer to choose isolated places like this where I'm less likely to be heard and if you walk into an abandoned place as if you own it? Well, anybody who see's it will not question it

[Yster] And the... evidence?

[Locklear] - Can be found, but doesn't always trace back to us. We do all have our trademarks though

[Yster] She gives the tied up guy a calculating look. - Mind if I do something?

[Locklear] - So long as it doesn't damage his organs? Go right ahead

[Yster] Reels up and elbow drops the guy in the junk as hard as she can-

[Stranger] Gives a pained muffled scream-

[Yster] I hope your balls explode. Disgusting creep.

[Locklear] - Well he won't be alive long enough to find out

[Yster] I kinda figured. I'll just... back off a bit...

[Locklear] From his jacket pulls out a satchel full of surgical tools. He starts by cutting away the mans clothes. His eyes scan the body before him, as if it were already a corpse and not a struggling living human. He begins by placing his scalpel at the man's collar bone and pressing it in before dragging it down the length of his body-

[Yster] Is thumbing her phone nervously-

[Locklear] Continues with a practiced ease, ignoring the squirts of blood which stains his coat as he opens the human before him. He gets the flesh pulled back and away and reaches in, beginning to break the ribs so he can get at the vital organs more easily- Remember, you may leave here at any time Yster

[Yster] Forgets that her game was still on and jumps at the small explosive noise as her avatar gets blown up by a creeper- Aaa!

[Locklear] Pauses and glances at her- Is everything alright?

[Yster] Just... forgot to turn my game off. I got dead...

[Locklear] - I see, would you be so kind as to grab the containers off the table behind me?

[Yster] Uumm okay..? - She takes the containers and creeps a little closer to hand them to him, but makes sure he's between her and the victim so she can't see much-

[Locklear] - Thank you, just put them down next to him, my hands are a little full

[Yster] puts them down and scoots them over before stepping back again-

[Locklear] Begins to pull out organs, starting with the ones the assailant can survive the longest without and listing off places as he places them into the containers-

[Yster] I'm almost afraid to ask...

[Locklear] - For children. The least this man can do is provide hope for another

[Yster] I thought Insanity just drove creepypastas to kill... is it just because you can decide what to do with the remains?

[Locklear] - Partially, but it's also how I started. There was a young girl... I was her doctor and she desperately needed several transplants.

[Yster] I understand. But still... couldn't you just kill him first?

[Locklear] - After what he's done? He doesn't deserve that pity- There's a large spurt of blood and some of it lands on Yster

[Yster] Dammit! But you're making a mess. And letting him scream, even muffled, could attract attention.

[Locklear] - The closest occupied buildings are bordered by busy streets which drown out his noise. The ground around here is covered in broken glass and other things you wouldn't wish to step on at night so nobody will walk near here either- He pulls the liver out and places it in a larger container

[Yster] This is still making me really nervous. You understand I have legal training right? I'm going to have to dispose of my clothing somehow now!

[Locklear] Sighs and stands up straight before taking his bright red jacket off to reveal the crisp white shirt underneath and offering it to her- I can easily have your clothing cleaned of any evidence by either Solace or Trender... Although now that I think about it Trender would probably just make you new clothes entirely

[Yster] I think I need a break... Just some quiet time to think- She takes his coat reflexitvely- 

[Locklear] - The car is open

[Yster] Yeah... I think I need to sit down.

[Locklear] - I won't be much longer

[Yster] Wanders outside in a bit of a daze. She glances at the phone, it's still showing her death screen. Wordlessly she closes the window and the phone shows her messages as the top window. Her finger is hovering over the dial button. She slides into the car and feels a lump as she sits. Curiously pulling Locklear's phone out of the pocket. It falls open easily and Cp's number is the last call. She pokes the button decisively. 

[CP] Groans mentally before responding- What now Locklear?

[Yster] Very quietly- Cp... it's Yster again. Please don't hang up.

[CP] - What now? Lie and I were just about to go to bed...

[Yster] Locklear is cutting up a victim and I got blood on me and I'm not sure where I am and I need help.

[CP] - For fucks sake, have a little more trust in the doctor will ya? He's not going to let anything happen to you

[Yster] It has nothing to do with him! I'm sitting in a car with evidence of murder on me outside a place where it's actually happening. I'd like to not go to jail thank you.

[CP] - You wont go to jail. Locklear is good at what he does. By the time the cops are even aware that somebody is missing there's little or no evidence the murder even happened

[Yster] Let me put it another way. I know you can drag people in there easily. Grab me and let me crash on your couch for a few hours and I'll play a mean prank on Jeb in return. Deal?

[CP] - And piss Locklear off? I don't think so

[Yster] What are you talking about? I barely know him. If you won't do it, I'll walk home.

[CP] - Yster, inviting a normal human to one of his surgeries isn't normal for him. Treating somebody who isn't a child isn't normal for him, for some reason you've caught his attention and making him worry would be a bad idea. Besides, keeping him around will probably mean that you'll be a lot safer

[Yster] Fine. I'll just call Doc instead.

[CP] - And I'll tell them to leave you there. Trust me on this, you'll be safe

[Yster] Hangs up on him and starts texting-

[Locklear] Has finished up his murder and is bringing the containers out. He opens the trunk of the car where an ice chest is waiting and carefully stores the organs there-

[Yster] Gets out of the car without noticing him and starts walking quickly, she's turned the stained shirt inside out and left his jacket in the car-

[Locklear] Hears her- Where are you going?

[Yster] Breaks into a run and darts around a corner-

[Locklear] Hurries after her knowing she's heading for a dead end- Yster...

[Yster] Holds the phone in front of her and is suddenly dragged into it by a huge purple paw with black claws-

[Locklear] - YSTER!

-The phone clunks on the ground, protected by a rubbery case, and the night is quiet again-

[Locklear] Approaches it and picks it up- Damnit...

-The text on the screen is a message to Doc and their reply- 

-Yster- Panicking, please help! 

-Doc- Be there in five!

[Locklear] Scowls and goes to retrieve his own phone to call CP-

[Yster] Squeaks in alarm as she's grabbed and falls with a 'fump!' onto the belly of the big yellow dragon- 

[Doc] Sorry I took so long! I was taking a shower. We should get inside before the mobs take an interest. - Xe rolls her onto hir back and makes a fast trot for the castles back door- Hop off and run in, I'll follow you.

[Deer] Is in the kitchen making food-

[Yster] Gets bogged down a bit on the sticky mycelium and scoots inside. 

[Doc] Shifts and follows her only to be pounced and hugged- 

[Yster] Thank you! I thought I was going to just start screaming and never stop. 

[Doc] Helps her downstairs- Did Azrael drop you off somewhere weird?

[Yster] No... he took me home. but Locklear was waiting for me. And.. he killed a guy... the one that stabbed me, I mean fuck that creep but still... I think I might be losing my compsure. And OH MY GODS Noodle and Rex!! I don't know how long I've been gone!

[Grinny] Watches them from a corner-

[Doc] Rex and Noodle? Are they your kids or something? 

[Yster] Distressed- No! They're a spider and a snake respectively- sniffles. 

[Doc] Pats her arm- I know where you live, I'll get them and come right back. Just relax- steps away for a moment-

[Grinny] - Well what do we have here?

[Yster] Startles at the voice- Is someone there?

[Grinny] - Down here human

[Yster] Oh, a kitty. And you talked? Um, I'm Yster.

[Grinny] - Grinny, my, you smell like Locklear...

[Yster] Rubs her arms- I had his coat on for a few minutes.

[Grinny] - Oh now that is special, he never let's anybody else wear his coat...

[Yster] Yeah... special... he seems to be interested in me for some reason.

[Grinny] - I wonder why...

[Doc] Comes back with her pets inside a pair of dungeon spawn cages. The snake could get out, but she seems too sleepy to try. - Hey Grinny. 

[Yster] Oh thank you!

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[Doc] Sour as always. It smells like Deerheart is making a snack. You could join us Grinny, if you want.

[Grinny] - And I'd want to do that why?

[Yster] Cats who hang out in kitchens usually get treats. - [She's much calmer with her pets around]-

[Doc] Nods

[Grinny] Huffs and looks away from them, his tail flicking-

[Doc] Gives him a gentle pat and ruffles his ears a little before moving that direction. 

[Yster] Please?

[Grinny] Just lays down-

[Yster] Oh... well, your little sweater is fetching. Nice to meet you Grinny. - follows Doc.

[Deer] Is just finishing up a couple of midnight snacks- Oh Yster! You're back already?

[Yster] I was in a bad place and just needed out...

[Deer] - I'm sorry to hear that

[Yster] It's nobodies fault. I shouldn't have gone with him. But I was concerned that saying no would cause bad things to happen as well.

[Doc] That's rather unfair... I'm glad I could help at least. 

[Yster] And Cp just acted like I was overreacting. He really pissed me off.

[Deer] - Yes but CP also knows them better than we do

[Yster] He did a vivisection on a live person Deerheart....

[Doc] Little hiss of indrawn breath-

[Deer] - Well, he does still have Insanity...- She is appalled by the idea as well

[Yster] Yeah... - she looks over- Why... why do you have a bed in your kitchen?

[Deer] - Lie

[Doc] It gets used. Anyone hurt usually gets brought to me. The house is full of random beds.

[Yster] Sits down on it and puts the cages on the table.

[Deer] Brings the food out and see's Noodle- What's that?

[Yster] That's my snake, her name is Noodle. 

[Rex] Is bigger here, about the size of a hand with splayed fingers- He scuttles over to the side of the cage closest to Deerheart. 

[Doc] Aww he's such a tiny spider.

[Deer] - Eliza might like the spider

[Yster] They mean a lot to me. - she offers the spider a finger through the bars and it pats her digit with two legs.

[Deer] - Do you want anything to eat or drink?

[Yster] Maybe a little milk? My stomach is doing sumersaults. 

[Doc] Sits down and examines Noodle. - Such pretty little scales.

[Deer] - I'll be right back

[Grinny] Slinks down the stairs-

[Doc] What do they eat? 

[Yster] Bugs, mice

[Doc] Well if TLOT's cricket got eaten he'd probably be annoyed, but mice I can give you in spades.

[Deer] Comes back with a bottle of milk-

[Grinny] Slinks behind the kitchen counter-

[Doc] See's Grinny but pretends not too so he won't leave again. - Xe takes a mouse egg out of a trunk and holds it up. - Would one each be okay?

[Yster] I'd say not for Rex, but at this size he'd probably eat it. Go ahead.

[Deer] Sits down and grabs an apple-

[Doc] Taps a mouse in each cage and then watches interestedly- 

[Noodle] Eyeballs the mouse but ignores it for now. 

[Rex] Pounces the mouse and bites it excitedly, making it pop into a morsel that's quickly scarfed up- 

[Yster] Good Rex... -yawns

[Deer] - Do you just want to crash here? You might get woken up by somebody coming in for breakfast, but it's the closest bed

[Yster] If you don't mind. I'm so tired....

[Deer] - Go right ahead, we'll let you get some well deserved sleep

[Flux] Is waiting by the bath for Notch-

[Notch] Gives Stevie a hug as Ever darts into the house, it's already getting dark.

[Stevie] - See you around father

[Notch] I had fun, and I'm proud of you for trying to include your brother.

[Stevie] - That was your idea, not mine

[Notch] Gives him a wry look- Good night Stevie.

[Stevie] - Night

[Notch] Goes inside and stows his tools by the door. He's dusty but elated. - Flux?

[Flux] - Down here

[Notch] Follows the sound down the ladder- You're so nice to come home too.

[Flux] - And you're filthy, come here and wash off, it's nice and warm

[Notch] Pft. I've been working. It's tough bonding two kids with so much bad blood between them. - He kicks off his shoes and works on pulling off his shirt as well.

[Flux] Approaches and kisses him- Would you like company?

[Notch] Please. I have a little bit of news. We found the Honedge. So that's one less thing to fret about.

[Flux] - That's wonderful, that will keep CP calm as well which should be helpful to Lie

[Notch] Kisses her back- I think they'll be okay. I saw how Cp was with Stevie when he was small.

[Flux] - So did I, he'll be a wonderful father, and you an astounding grandfather

[Notch] Blushes- Oh, you mean because of Endrea. Yeah, that was fun. She's awesome and so are her little ones. - He hops out of his pants and nearly falls in the tub- 

[Flux] Laughs a little before dispelling her clothing and slipping in next to him- Careful...

[Notch] I'm trying. I think I wore myself out a bit. I should have eaten while I was walking back.

[Flux] Smiles and reaches over the edge of the tub into a trunk and offers Notch an apple-

[Notch] Coming from you, I'm suprised it's not golden my love. - Makes sappy eyes at her and reaches out for it.

[Flux] Teasingly keeps it away to draw Notch closer- Would you like it to be so?

[Notch] Going to flaunt your magick, my mystical lover?

[Flux] - Perhaps- She oscillates the color of the apple between red, yellow, and gold

[Notch] Reaches for her instead - I will accept whatever you choose to give...

[Flux] Lands on the gold and offers it once more-

[Notch] Takes it reverently and eats it- I may need my strength...

[Flux] - For what pray tell?

[Notch] One never knows. - He scoots over closer to her-

[Flux] Leans over and takes a bite of the apple for herself-

[Notch] Steals a kiss on her cheek as she does so-

[Flux] Moves a bit faster to steal a kiss from his lips-

[Notch] Mmm, apples are lovely, but you taste even sweeter.

[Flux] - Then come and taste more

[Notch] Snakes his arms around her and places a kiss on the nape of her neck. His messy hair brushes her chin and it smells of iron, coal and soil.

[Flux] Lifts her hand, cupped with water and runs it through his hair as her other hand came to rest on his waist-

[Notch] Kisses all along her neck and down towards her breasts, threading his fingers in her long hair. He takes a deep breath, - You always smell so divine... like crisp snow on aspens and spruce. Bright and sharp like dawn's first rays over mountains...

[Flux] - You usually smell of the earth

[Notch] Chuckles- I was always a daydreamer, never got out that much, but collected lots of photos of pretty outdoor stuff. Then I dreamed of a wild world without a lot of the things that kept me inside out there. - He holds her tighter, nuzzling into her bosom.

[Flux] Bows her head to kiss his head- If you had not, then I would not exist

[Notch] You are a dream come true. And I want to show you in every way I can... - He goes a bit lower, cupping her rear, she's easy to lift in the water.

[Flux] Makes a small noise of surprise and rest her hands on his shoulders to balance herself-

[Notch] Kneels down and lifts her legs onto his shoulders, nuzzling between them-

[Flux] - Ah, wait, you'll drown...

[Notch] Lifts her a bit higher- I'm okay right where I am. - He laps at her ever so gently-

[Flux] Moans and runs her fingers through his hair- Notch...

[Notch] Just nips at her lightly and wiggles his tongue inside a little more.

[Flux] Let's out a small yelp and clutches more tightly at him- Notch, please, this is...

[Notch] Yes? - lap lap lap

[Flux] Just moans as her head falls back in pleasure-

[Notch] I thought so.... - He gets her into a better pose on a stair leading down to the water and rubs at her with two fingers as well.

[Flux] - Notch... Notch please... My love...

[Notch] Feels a little thrill at her words and looks up - Flux?

[Flux] She brushes Notch's hair aside- My love

[Notch] And you are mine.

[Flux] Smiles and leans down, drawing his face to hers to kiss it-

[Notch] Kisses her back, his arms wrapped around her- How did I get so lucky...?

[Flux] - You created your own luck by creating the game

[Notch] But how could I have ever guessed... Now I know how Doc must have felt, learning that the land itself gave them Deerheart... I love you Flux. I'd give you anything.

[Flux] - And I would do the same for you

[Notch] I want you Flux... your taste, your scent, yourself pressed up against me. - He leans against her warm belly, his short nails lightly scratching the base of her spine.

[Flux] - I want you close as well, please Notch, work your own magic

[Notch] Goes back to work on her, teasing and warming her, he's hard and ready but wants to make sure she is as well.

[Flux] It doesn't take long for FLux to be ready and she tugs at Notch's hair with want-

[Notch] Works his way up and nips at her nipples, his member bumping lightly against her thigh.

[Flux] Reaches down with one of her hands and begins to stroke his member, encouraging him closer- I think... I think you are just as wanting

[Notch] I always am. I worked today, but I saved my best for you. - He mounts her, teasing her with the tip before sliding inside with a sigh of relief- So perfect...

[Flux] Moans as well, pulling Notch closer to herself and calling out his name-

[Notch] Is lost in her eyes, moving in perfect time, his fingers are tangled in her hair as he bears down on her. Biting his lip to not ruin the moment with unseemingly panting.

[Flux] Draws closer to his neck and peppers it with kisses and nips-

[Notch] Arches into her kisses as well, mumbling her name like a prayer. She's warm and wet and inviting, wrapping around him and warming his hearts as well as his loins.

[Flux] Cries out as she feels her climax coming closer-

[Notch] Goes harder, feeling himself tighten as she squeezes him perfectly. He lifts her as not to bruise her against the floor, trying to wring the noises of pleasure from her that he knows so well of late.

[Flux] Cries out and feels herself begin to disperse from the overwhelming feeling of her pleasure- Notch...

[Notch] Hold on for me.... just a bit longer... stay with me please...

[Flux] - For you, I will

[Notch] Gives a few more thrusts and then pulls back. Cupping his hand to catch his flow so it doesn't get on her. His knees wobble a bit and he lets himself down easy onto her- Thank you...

[Flux] - I'm sorry- She disperses, unable to hold her form

[Notch] Flops the last few inches onto the floor- Oof! It's okay. I'll just... - He lets himself gently back down into the hot water. - I'm good-

[Flux] Reforms and reaches for him- I'm here

[Notch] Cuddles her- Thank goodness for that....

[Flux] - Rest, I've got you


	338. Yster on the Server again, Mating Arguments, Tiny Shower, Sifter

[Firebird] -Content bird dirt bath-

[CN] Comes wandering around- Firebird! What are you doing?

[Firebird] -rolls over to look at CN- Cleaning!

[CN] - ... But that's dirt

[Firebird] Yes, and I'm a hot bird. Going in water is weird.

[CN] - But how does that clean you if it's dirt?

[Firebird] It just does! -Stands up and stretches wings-

[CN] Just shrugs- So are you gonna take me somewhere today?

[Firebird] How about a bath of your own? -Hops at CN comically-

[CN] - But I don't like baths!

[Firebird] Then you'll like dirt baths!

[Firebird] Cmon! You gotta learn!

[CN] - No I don't... Besides, everybody in my house has been talking about showers when nobody is there... Like a really tiny shower

[Firebird] -Plops onto CN to send him to the ground- A tiny shower?

[CN] - Yeah, like a baby sized shower

[Firebird] -Pauses and sits on CN- For who?

[CN] - For Lie

[Firebird] .... -Soft gasp-

[CN] - But I don't know why she'd need a tiny shower, she said she was gonna get bigger...

[Firebird] Lie's Pregnant! -Louder gasp, and he's starting to hop on CN in excitement-

[CN] - Firebird! That hurts!

[Firebird] LIE'S PREGNANT!

[CN] - That's what she said...

[CN] - Firebird, get off! I can't breath!

[Firebird] She's pregnant! -just flops off CN and rolls around-

[CN] Pushes himself up- She told me away from everybody else, said it was incase I got confused so she could answer my questions...

[Yaunfen] Is looking for Deerheart with Waffles in tow. 

[Waffles] The cat has gotten bigger again and it's now mule sized and too big to carry. The speckled pattern is far more pronounced and the white stripes on it's back look more like a coating of icing with rainbow sprinkles.

[Deer] Is helping Yster make breakfast- There you go, it's not so hard

[Yster] Still simpler then regular cooking.

[Yaunfen] bounds down the steps and accidently breaks the last one to nothing- WHOAH!

[Deer] - Oh! Careful Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Gets up, dusting off. - I got heavy again...

[Deer] - I can see that, why don't you fix the step that you broke please

[Waffles] Leaps over the missing block and pads into the room as well- Mrrrrrrrrr

[Yster] HOLY CRAP.

[Yaunfen] Yes mom. - They fumble around for some cobbles to make a new stair block.

[Deer] - Hello Waffles

[Waffles] Busks on the table- prrrrrrrp- 

[Yaunfen] Is using a crafting table- They got bigger!

[Yster] What in the world?

[Deer] - I can see that, did you feed them already?

[Yaunfen] Just some lollipops and popsicles from my little garden. - Lays down a new step-

[Deer] - Yaunfen, they need meat, not plants

[Yaunfen] Moooom that's why I came down here!

[Deer] - I'm just reminding you because feeding them the wrong thing could make them sick

[Yaunfen] But Lh eats green stuff sometimes. I've seen him eat dragonwort too.

[Deer] - Yes, but that's his choice when he needs it, not when we feed it to them

[Yster] Raises her hand- Not to be rude, but is that really a sentient saber-toothed tiger made out of cake?

[Deer] - Hm? Well, yes

[Yaunfen] Yes mom... Can I have some stuff for Waffles?

[Yster] Uh... is it supposed to be like that?

[Deer] - In the trunk by the magma room Yaunfen, and yes Yster, at least, I think so

[Waffles] Sniffs the lemon tree and huffs at the smell-

[Yster] What kind of crazy mods are you guys running?

[Deer] - None

[Yaunfen] Hustles in to look-

[Yster] But... but...

[Deer] - What is it?

[Yaunfen] Comes back out with a [dead] chocolate chicken and holds it out. 

[Waffles] Snarfs it eagarly- 

[Yster] Are you sure????

[Deer] - Well, we've just brought a lot of stuff in from the real world via different means. The lemon tree was made by Lie from just a single seed

[Yster] And the cat?

[Deer] - Different texture pack

[Yster] So it's a re-textured ocelot?

[Deer] - No it's a sabertooth. We think the mods from TLOT's seed are leaking into the others

[Yster] Oh... 

[Yaunfen] It's cause we have seeds running inside a seed. Right mom?

[Deer] - That's exactly right

[Yster] Is that okay? I mean, you're the server, does it feel weird?

[Deer] - It's a little weird whenever a new one is added, but otherwise it just feels natural

[Yaunfen] Oh! Mom! I wanted to show you something! - Goes for their inventory-

[Deer] - What is it sweety?

[Yaunfen] I invented a block! Well.... TLOT helped me... but it was my design! - They pull out a block with a grid on the top and a wide strip of gold bolting it down like a bezel. The sides have been rubbed with dye to make a pattern of green and coral squares.

[Deer] - Oh it's beautiful! Is it decorative or does it have a purpose?

[Yaunfen] You put stuff in it and you can get little stuff back out!

[Deer] - Can you show me?

[Yster] Watches quietly- 

[Waffles] Little yawn, big teeths. 

[Taunfen] Pulls out some gravel and sticks it in the top, there's a hushing noise like an hourglass. After a minute they shake the box a little and a few things fall out. There's a bone, some melon seeds and several flints. -Ta-da!

[Deer] Claps excitedly- Oh well done! Have you shown Mada yet?

[Yaunfen] Little bow- Thank you! Not yet. I was gonna feed Waffles first.

[Yster] That seems familiar...

[Deer] - Good idea

[Yster] What else have you gotten out of it?

[Yaunfen] Mostly bones, I did find a shulkler shell though. And a pair of old iron boots. Oh! And this! - They take out the mangled jukebox disc with the black center- It makes creepy noises!

[Deer] - Why don't you make a trunk in your room to keep all your finding in, okay?

[Yaunfen] Can I decorate it with Mada's paints?

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Yaunfen] YES. 

[Lh] Walks into the room and hesitates in the doorway. - Meep?

[Waffles] Mow.

-There's some knocking on the door upstairs-

[Deer] - Hm? Yaunfen, will you go and see who that is?

[Yaunfen] Instinctively looks straight up into the glass roof and the bay above- Watch my kitty?

[Lh] Slinks around the outer edge of the room to avoid Waffles-

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Waffles] Lazy drag of claws on the table leg-

[Deer] - Waffles no!

[Yaunfen] Peeks out the door- 

[Waffles] Mmrp?

[Lie] - Hey Yaunfen, do you know where Yster is?

[Yaunfen] Points down- Hi Lie! In the kitchen.

[Waffles] Lays down and bunny-kicks the table leg lightly-

[Lie] - Thank you so much Yaunfen

[Deer] - Waffles no!

[Lh] Scoots under Deerheart's vest hem- MEOW.

[Waffles] Rolls over and lifts paws to look cute and innocent- 

[Deer] Reaches down and scratches LH's head-

[Lh] purrrrrrrrrrr

[Yaunfen] Walks Lie downstairs-

[Lie] - Hey guys

[Waffles] Peeks over the table at her- mrrrrr

[Yaunfen] Lie! Look at my invention!

[Yster] Good morning Lie.

[Deer] - Hello Lie

[Lie] - That's so cool Yaunfen! Is this why you wanted gravel? Notch sent me with some

[Yaunfen] Yeah it is! Can I have it please?

[Waffles] Creeps under the table to sniff Lie-

[Lie] Smiles and hands over the gravel and then yelps as she notices the giant cat-

[Waffle] Whisker tickle on her leg-

[Yaunfen] reflexitive giggle-

[Lie] - Good kitty?

[Deer] - So what brings you down here Lie?

[Lie] - Actually I wanted to speak to Yster...

[Yaunfen] Dumps the gravel in the sifter- Waffles is a good kitty. 

[Yster] Yes Lie?

[Waffles] Busks her a little on the leg-

[Lie] - It has to do with Locklear...

[Yster] Oh him? He's a bit... intense...

[Lie] - Yeah well if CP's theory is correct...

[Yster] And what theory would that be?

[Lie] - Well, he's basing this off of his own past experiences, Locklear may have... Well... Chosen you as his mate...

[Yster] Chosen? What kind of primitive bs is that?

[Lie] - You can't blame him for that, the creepy pasta's have no control over it

[Deer] - Doc's told me about how CP originally was with you...

[Yster] He's an interesting enough guy but, that murder thing is unnerving...

[Lie] - Yeah, but that is where you get the advantage

[Yster] I'm just not ready to get married Lie, and I hardly know him.

[Lie] - Mating doesn't mean marrying, but what I can tell you is that you have become his world. He will literally die protecting you now. You are the center of his world now

[Yster] That's a bit obsessive. How is that different from a normal stalker?

[Lie] - Because they don't have a choice, and you become the one thing that can calm them

[Yster] Still sounds like a bunch of responsibility I didn't volunteer for.

[Lie] - I didn't ask for it either, but with patience, you can almost completely stop him from killing

[Yster] Whoopty do. If he's just killing rapists and other human trash I don't really care. But I don't want any part of it personally either.

[Lie] - You saw what he does, a few words from you can convince him to kill them before cutting into them... Of course you would also still have to deal with Insanity

[Yster] Yeah, no thanks on that either. I like my brain like it is.

[Deer] - Wouldn't that also mean she has the chance to convince him to give her up as well?

[Yster] So? Cp is free of Insanity, and he's still a violent person. Just because I'm safe doesn't mean it's okay to act like that.

[Lie] - He's a thousand times better than he was. Just because he still occasionally knocks people out doesn't mean he's as bad as he was.

[Yster] Again. I don't have space in my life for some high mainitence guy.

[Lie] - Somehow I don't think Locklear will be as bad as CP. From what CP has told me he makes a lot of money doing what he does, and he's a rare pasta that for every kill he makes saves the lives of almost a dozen innocents with each kill

[Yster] Ech. I have money. And I don't really have a problem with what he does.

[Lie] - Then give him a chance, if you deny him, run away, it will excite and anger him. That's why CP told you to stay put. He was trying to keep you safe in his own way

[Yster] Doesn't look impressed- I'm too young to be settling. I might date him for a bit, see if any sparks fly. But I'm not promising you or anyone else anything. And if he's lousy in bed, he's absolutely out of luck.

[Lie] - Well according to CP he has at least a hundred years experience

[Yster] Mom warned me about dating older men. And since his focus seems to be mostly on killing and wheeling dealing bits when do you think the last time he actually got laid was? Use it or lose it Lie.

[Lie] - I don't know, CP says he's usually gone for spans of time with only one kill in those spans? He has to be doing something during that time

[Yster] shrugs- Either way, he's not getting to say where I go or with who. He tries to control me; I'm out.

[Lie] - We'll send CP with you at first, Locklear may be in a panic because you just up and disapeared

[Yster] But I'm having fun hanging out here. I don't want to jet off just because of that. I don't owe him anything. He told me I was free to walk if I didn't like what he was doing. 

[Lie] - Yeah, but he's still a doctor, he'd want to check up on you, make certain your okay

[Yster] I'll text him. He's not my dad Lie.

[Lie] - I know, but CP's told me what his phone looks like... Maybe you could get him a new one?

[Yster] That's kind of a pricy gift. I don't want to lead him on or make him feel like he owes me. 

[Yaunfen] Mada could make a phone!

-Clunk and rattle from the sifter-

[Lie] - No, but it would throw him off guard and probably confuse him

[Deer] - True, Doc could make one

[Yaunfen] Dumps the sifter- There's some shards of pottery and a bit of glass, and a small tablet with scribbles on it.

[Yster] Where is Doc anyway?

[Lie] - Probably about to be yelled at by my husband...

[Deer] - I could call for them?

[Yaunfen] Last I saw Mada was on hir computer...

[Deer] Calls for Doc-

[Waffles] Rolls over onto Lies feet and starts purring-

[Lh] Jumps up on the counter and sneaks a small bite of bacon-

[Doc] Over chat- Yes love?

[Lie] - You are being a sweet heart Waffles

[Deer] - Could you come to the kitchen?

[Doc] Oh sure! I was just shopping online. What time is it? -

[Deer] - Morning love

[Doc] Frick. I'm coming.

[Yster] Eating toast-

[Yaunfen] Turning the tablet over and over- scribbles....

[Lie] - What you got there Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Dunno. It feels like clay.

[Doc] Comes in with the command block small under one arm- Yes my beloved?

[Deer] - Yster has something she'd like to ask of you

[Yster] Any chance I could have a copy of your phone?

[Doc] I guess? I mean, do you want a phone that looks like a carrot?

[Yster] I don't care what it looks like, just a phone.

[Doc] Sure. It's not hard to do. Give me a minute. - starts fiddling with redstone and a bit of iron and glass.

[Lie] Steals a piece of bacon from Deer's plate-

[Deer] - Hey!

[Lie] - What? It was getting cold

[Doc] Comes up with a little slab that's shiny on one side and metallic on the other. A quick poke brings it to life and it makes a merry chirping sound as xe sends a text to it to test it. 

[Lh] Perks up at the bird noise- Mrrrep?

[Deer] Giggles at LH's noise-

[Doc] Makes it chirp again and watches as the cat chitters at the phone- Silly cat. 

[Yster] Anything I need to know? 

[Doc] Nah, it's pretty simple. I put my number on there too in case it breaks.

[Lie] - Well, you still have several more days in game before you have to be back at work...

[Doc] Are you in a hurry Yster? I can take you home. 

[Yster] No, it's okay. My pets are here so there's nothing pressing. 

[Yaunfen] Is showing Doc the sifting block while they talk-

[Lie] Sighs- Hey Doc, I'm going to buy you as much time as I can before CP comes and yells at you

[Doc] Why would he yell at me? I've been quietly playing on my computer the whole night. I haven't bothered him at all.

[Lie] - No but according to him you did something really stupid

[Doc] Wonderful. So nothing new there. - Xe steps into the kitchen and snags a warm porkchop from a trunk to snack on.

[Lie] - Well, I better get going then, feel free to swing by Yster

[Yster] Okay.... Thanks for the heads up.

[Lie] - No problem

[CP] It's later in the day and he's hunting for Doc-

[Doc] Is adding new maps to the shrine wall while Yaunfen merrily paints a trunk on the floor-

[Waffles] Is asleep in a sunbeam-

[CP] Teleports in growling- Dooooooooooc

[Yaunfen] Big fire? 

[Doc] Flinches but doesn't move from hir nerd pole- Yes?

[CP] - YOU IDIOT!

[Doc] Starts knocking the pole away and sinking below the floor level as xe does so. - Ugh....

[Yaunfen] Not so loud, you'll wake the kitty.

[CP] - Oh shush. Doc do you have any idea what you've done?

[Doc] Still sinking- not a clue.

[CP] - Doc, do you remember how I first was when I got here, when I determined Lie was my mate?

[Doc] It's kind of overshadowed by the memories of my frustration as I tried to keep you from killing everyone, the pain of getting killed by you, all the times you hurt my feelings... - They're close to the lowest floor and hop down.

[CP] - Why did you think it was okay to take a potential mate AWAY from a creepy pasta?

[Doc] Blinks- Excuse me, what? Yster called for help and I pulled her in. I didn't intially ask why she needed help. That wastes time in an emergency. She got overwhelmed and needed someplace quiet to catch her breath. That was all that mattered.

[CP] - Yes but what do you think Locklear is going to do now you moron!? I told her to stay put for a reason. She was in no danger and Locklear wouldn't let anything happen to her

[Doc] Um, get over it? He's a big boy. And whether that's the case or not is irrelevant. She didn't want to be there at that moment.

[CP] - For fucks sake, Lie didn't want to be in some of the situations I put her in either but you didn't whisk her away from those situations

[Doc] No I mostly let TLOT do it because he was stronger then me back then. Also I didn't have the option of going back and forth irl either.

[CP] - Just stay out of this Doc, you're only making the situation worse!

[Doc] Stay out of what? Yster is my friend. If Locklear makes her uncomfortable enough to request an out I'm going to oblige.

[CP] - Doc, remember what Lie could do to me, calm me, keep me from killing. All you've done is aggravate Locklear and make the situation worse for Yster!

[Doc] If you're right, then he can't hurt her anyway. So what's the problem?

[CP] Groans- You're just making a bigger mess...

[Doc] I'm not doing anything!

[CP] - Yes you are!

[Doc] Look, I know what Locklear does, and honestly; I could think of worse things. And you told me not to piss off Slender, so I'm staying out of that too for now. But the issue with Yster is CONSENT. Why are you asking me not to help her? I'm not her mada. I don't know Locklear, and if she's not interested then I'm not playing cupid either.

[CP] - Doc, Locklear did nothing that she didn't agree to. He offered for her to come along, she agreed, he gave her the option of stepping away and didn't stop her, but he also wants to make sure she stays safe. Suddenly running off with her in what could look like a kidnapping? You just made it worse!

[Doc] Spreads hir hands - so just explain it to him. He's a creepypasta, not a toddler.

[CP] - Doc, you know we have little control over it... I'm surprised he's managed to restrain himself as well as he can

[Doc] Restrain himself from what Cp? Having a temper tantrum?

[CP] - From doing what I did, trying to hide her away and keep everyone else away from her

[Doc] I heard he was pretty old, maybe he's just mature enough to know that won't fly with a modern woman.

[CP] Scowls- You don't know what your messing with

[Doc] Once again. I'm not messing. But I won't ignore a friend in distress. If Locklear wants her, he'll have to woo her. She is kinda interested, so as far as I can see, it's on him not to blow it.

[CP] Is too frustrated continue and just teleports away-

[Yaunfen] Leans over the ledge- Is Big fire going to help Lockly get the girl? 

[Doc] Comes back up the steps. - If he can control his temper long enough for it to occur to him.

[CP] Is frustrated enough to be punching the shit out of his punching bag-

[Baconn] Hears the noise and peeks down the hole- Sir?

[CP] Curtly- What?

[Baconn] Smiles slightly - just wondering if you'd need assistance dumping a body, judging by the noise.

[CP] - No, it's just a punching bag

[Baconn] Sits down on the edge of the hole, his little hooves swinging at the top of the ladder, but makes no move to get in Cp's space- Do you need someone to talk to sir?

[CP] - No

[Baconn] Quiet company?

[CP] - I don't need anything right now... Other than to beat Doc's face in but TLOT would probably stop me

[Baconn] That's a tad harsh. I know they can be dragonish, but they're only a small Herobrine. It seems a bit unfair.

[CP] - Because they're an idiot

[Baconn] Well if being an idiot was cause for punishment, we'd all spend all our time beating eachother up. And that's not a world I'd want to contemplate. We all have foolish moments.

[CP] - Don't you have something to be doing?

[Baconn] Not at the moment. Unless you'd like something fetched or similar.

[CP] - No

[Lie] Comes in from being outside- Is he still moping down there?

[CP] - I AM NOT MOPING!

[Baconn] He's moved onto punching things Lie. But at least it's just a bag. So it could be much worse.

[Lie] Sighs- Of course, the punching bag. He's gonna smell like blood for days now

[Baconn] Better to spend one's rage on something inanimate that isn't easily destroyed.

[Lie] - True

[CP] - Will you just fuck off?

[Lie] - I'm guessing he finally went and screamed at Doc...

[Baconn] I presume as much as well. It's only the truest of lovers and friends who can aggravate us so.

[Lie] - And then some...

[CP] - Fuck! Off!

[Baconn] At Lie- Pray tell me what the actual problem is? If it's not too personal.

[Lie] - Another creepy pasta has discovered his mate... And it happens to be one of our friends. We're just trying to keep things from getting out of control

[Baconn] Ah the dance of love! How romantic! - He clasps his hands together, a bit starry eyed- Such fun to help wayward souls grow closer!

[Lie] - Well, when it comes to creepy pastas, it usually ends up being complicated

[Baconn] Oh love is always complicated sweetie! It makes life so interesting.

[Lie] - Say that to the literal torture I went through before Doc could get me over here...

[Bacon] Oh Lie! - He hugs her with his huge arms - I'm so sorry!

[Lie] Yelps a little at the sudden contact-

[Baconn] Lets go- Sorry! I just got overwhelmed. You're such a nice lady. You don't deserve to be treated badly.

[Lie] - It was long ago

[CP] Has stopped punching the bag-

[Baconn] o-okay. - sniffs a bit-

[Lie] - Are you alright CP?

[CP] - ... Still think you look best covered in blood...

[Lie] Sighs-

[Baconn] Oh dear... That's an inconvenient fetish to have... - At Lie- Is there any way I can help?

[Lie] Waves him off- No, we'll be fine. He just needs his space for now. He'll come to me when he's done. As for Yster, well, we have a few days before she goes back. I'll give her any advice I can since I was in her position before

[Baconn] And the male of the situation? Is he here as well?

[Lie] - No, he's out in the real world. And he has no idea Yster is here...

[Baconn] Ah, well. If things are tense that may be for the best. And if he's a man with romance in his soul; it's plenty of time to compose a sonnet or procure a lovely gift for his lady's return.

[Lie] - Yeah I'd be a little worried about the gifts...

[Baconn] It sounds as if he could use a good friend to give him advice as well then.

[Lie] - Which is tricky seeing as how he's under the influence of Insanity...

[Baconn] That's a shame. But an influence I understand is easily fixed by a visit with one of two other souls who navigated similar mental straits?

[Lie] - If we can get him in contact with them, but that would anger Slender and that's something we want to avoid...

[Baconn] Ah, that is a difficult state of affairs. But again, words whispered in his ear from the right lips may convince him to trade one seductive voice for a more... human one instead?

[Lie] - That all depends on Yster...

[Baconn] I suppose. If you are certain that no other opinion would carry any comparable or greater weight?

[Lie] - I know it. I was the only thing that could really reach CP

[Baconn] Personally I think it's far better to fix something ahead of time to make oneself a better candidate for love, then force a potential lover to beg you to change yourself. Let us pray that he uses the time before they meet again wisely.

[Lie] - We'll see...


	339. Tiny Spider, Prince is Assigned, Glasses and Goggles

[Eliza] Is checking over the nest site and her spiders. She's just slipped outside for a break-

[Yster] is walking with Steve and TLOT, they've been visiting the villagers and just had a nice lunch with Roulade and Hollandaise in particular. 

[Steve] Wiggles a finger in between the bars of Rex's little cage- hey there. 

[Noodle] Is wrapped around Yster's shoulders again. 

[Eliza] Comes out front, looking for a few unaccounted spiders-

[TLOT] Waves in a friendly way. - Hello Eliza! 

[Yster] Jumps a little- that is a massive spider!!!

[Eliza] - Greetings TLOT

[Steve] Do you still have that egg on you? 

[Yster] Yeah...? - pulls it out- what is it anyway? 

[TLOT] We'll show you. Eliza this is Yster

[Eliza] - Hello, I don't believe I've seen you around

[Yster] OH! It translates! - At Eliza- Well I'm just visiting. I play a lot of Minecraft, but I'm usually on the other side of a screen. 

[TLOT] Yster is part of Markuses old dev team. She's a programmer. 

[Eliza] - A programmer? And is that a spawner she's carrying? I assure you I don't need more units right now

[Yster] I helped write base code for the game, did a ton of sound effects too. And...? 

[TLOT] it's not a spawner Eliza, it's just a little cage for her pet. 

[Eliza] - Did you resize a spider?

[Yster] Oh no- she smiles warmly- this is Rex. He's just tiny. 

[Eliza] Is very confused-

[Yster] Real world spiders are small. But lots of people are scared of them anyway. So in- game spiders are much much bigger. 

[Eliza] - It's from the other world?

[Yster] Yes. I didn't want my pets to be neglected out there while I'm here. 

[Eliza] - What is the thing around your neck?

[Steve] Rex is super fuzzy too

[Yster] This is Noodle. She's a snake. Minecraft doesn't really have reptiles, I mean unless you count the dragon. 

[Eliza] - We certainly have plenty of those...

[Rex] Has moved to the front of the cage to see Eliza better.   
[Yster] so I've seen, and they're all so lovely and unique. 

[Steve] They're friendly, that's the best part! 

[Eliza] - If you would like to set the little one loose, I can keep an eye on them

[Yster] Rex is awfully tiny. I'd hate for him to get lost. If you're concerned about the cage he's got a huge terrarium at my house. Noodle does too. 

[Eliza] - I see

[Yster] Do you want to hold him? He's a different kind of spider then you. 

[Eliza] - Perhaps that should be done when I have my other form back. These legs are not as good at holding things

[Yster] oh like Winston? That makes sense. Then I'll be sure to bring him again next time I visit. He's a fuzzy little bugger. 

[TLOT] Eliza, how come Cp is taking so long to give everyone their forms back? Is he just getting distracted? I'm always happy to help if there's a problem 

[Eliza] - The Master also had to create a new form and he's having to recode Winston's false arm, it doesn't want to merge nicely with the other code

[TLOT] that dammed NOTCH... Even dead we're still picking up after what he broke. 

[Steve] Wait... Who's getting a new form? 

[Eliza] - Chester, actually I'm surprised he didn't follow me out. Unless he got caught in the webs again...

[TLOT] Goes quiet for a moment, mentally searching- he's in the bathhouse actually, thoughts are slow so i think he may be in a rather relaxed state, 

[Eliza] - Ah, I see. Is there anything you need me for?

[TLOT] No, thank you though. I'm just glad to see you looking happier. 

[Yster] It was nice meeting you. 

[Eliza] - It was nice to meet you as well

[Steve] Wait... So Cp is picking a human face for Chester? I hope he doesn't make him look like a dork or something out of spite. 

[Eliza] - I'll make certain he doesn't

[TLOT] You should pay a visit to the romance section of the library and choose a book with a nice looking guy on the cover. To... Inspire him properly. 

[Eliza] Laughs a little- Somehow I think that would just annoy the Master even more- She begins to walk off

[Buff] walks up into Lies yard with a cheerful whistle- Hey Cp! You home? 

[CP] Groans from the roof- What do you want?

[Buff] I came to pick up Lj. I mean, if that's okay with you. I know he's in time out. 

[CP] - How the fuck should I know where he is?

[Buff] But Doc said you had the trunk his box was in? 

[CP] - When we left for irl yes, when we got back Doc gave LJ his box back

[Buff] Oh... -short uncomfortable silence- So... I heard you're gonna be a dad. Congratulations! Make sure you call out the second she starts having contractions, okay? Just in case.

[CP] - No shit moron

[Buff] No I mean... in case her... counterpart shows up at the birth...

[CP] Stiffens- Shit... I didn't even think about that...- He's starting to panic a little

[Buff] You'll have my fists if they're unsuitible. And Travellers power as well I'm sure.

[CP] - But my daughters already forming... So what if their NOTCH is as well?

[Buff] I don't know? This has never happened before. But the system is probably just reading her as part of Lie for now.

[CP] - But we need to be certain...

[Buff] You know.... If we assigned a NOTCH to her in advance you wouldn't get a new one.

[CP] - Can multiple brines be assigned to a single NOTCH?

[Buff] No. But you have a whole village of NOTCH AI's that have been retired from their charges. 

[CP] - That are terrified of brines

[Buff] Shrugs- They don't have to do anything. It's just paperwork.

[CP] - I need to talk to Notch about this...

[Buff] Good idea! He could interview them. Like hiring a babysitter?

[CP] - Or to talk to the dev team- He flies down to the ground and starts heading for his father's house

[Buff] That's the spirit! Let me know if I can help build the babies room, okay?

[CP] - Fuck no

[Buff] Smiles anyway- See you later Cp!

[CP] Ignores Buff and knocks on Notch's door-

[Notch] Opens the door with a book in his hand- Hey Cp, what's up?

[CP] - We need to see if a NOTCH is forming

[Notch] Okay....? - His eyes go wide, the black pools reflecting Cp's distressed look- OH SHIT.

[CP] - We have to find out

[Notch] I'll call the office and see who's there- whips out his phone-

[CP] Waits worriedly-

[Notch] Paces past Cp and goes back and forth in the yard a little- Yeah Tokig, I need someone to check the NOTCH matrix in a specific sector to see if there's any new activity. Uh huh, yeah, yeah... okay I'll wait.

[CP] - Can't they go any faster?

[Notch] Is nodding- You sure? Okay. Thank you Tokig. No, it's nothing. Just doing some system stuff for a friend. Enjoy your lunch. Bye. - He shakes his head no- Nothing happening yet, thankfully.

[CP] Sighs in relief- If anything bad were to form...

[Notch] It would have the whole server up in arms to defend the child. Just as we did for you. - Pats his arm-

[CP] - She's not even born... She's already driving me nuts

[Notch] Smiles widely- That's what kids do.

[CP] - Although... Feel like scaring Jeb?

[Notch] Do you even have a thin veneer of a reason for doing so?

[CP] - Well, you should probably let him know that you've beat him to becoming a grandfather

[Notch] Little grin- Okay, that is a fun reason. But are you sure we shouldn't wait a bit longer? We might need to call a staff meeting about this NOTCH thing. Hell we might need to have Dofta write one for us specifically.

[CP] - Yeah but imagine him being nervous and nobody else knowing why

[Notch] Well I just called and I know he's not there. So that gives you a little time to think about how to phrase it. How's Lie anyway? I haven't seen her all morning?

[CP] - Spending some time with Hera

[CP] - Ah damnit, we need to get Yster out there so she can get to work

[Notch] Smiles- she might need a bit of convincing. She was over here with TLOT and Steve earlier and seemed to be having a lot of fun. We had a little giggle because Eliza was super confused by her tiny pet spider too. 

[CP] Well wouldn't you be confused if you'd never seen one that small before?

[Prince] -Moving closer slowly, drawn by the noise. He's tapping his way along-

[Notch] You're right, it was still cute though. Rex is pretty tiny. - looks around-

[CP] Hears the noise- Oh what now?

[Notch] Ummm... that looks like a really old NOTCH... did one of the refugees get out of the server???

[Prince] -May or may not have purposely tapped CP, you'll never know- What's going on over here? -He's also scrutinizing... something in the distance.-

[CP] - Fucker! Watch where you're swinging that!

[Notch] You look lost....

[Prince] -That wack was completely on purpose.- I'll watch where I'm swinging it when I can see again.

[Notch] Excuse me? Can we help you with something?

[Prince] I'm... Looking for something.

[CP] - Well whoopidy fucking doo

[Prince] -Once again whaps CP with his walking stick-

[CP] - Stop that!

[Notch] Well you've found Markus, aka the orginal Notch and a creepypasta Herobrine.

[Prince] When you stop being rude. -He's got a rather calm voice, and the walking stick is 100% ready to whap CP again- It... feels that way. -Gestures toward Notch's home- Ah, delightful...

[Prince] ...Wait.

[Notch] Yes? 

[Prince] I stand with the supreme? -Walking stick is now pointed at Notch-

[Notch] Yes. I am he, and this is my son. So stop hitting him.

[Prince] Your son needs some manners, sir.

[CP] - Oh fuck you

[Notch] Eh, his brother says the same, but he's trying.

[Prince] If he's trying, it doesn't show. What is that way? -Gestures toward Notch's house again-

[Notch] My house?

[Prince] What do you have in there? It's so bright...

[Notch] Just the usual things. I have some out of game items, are you keyed to look for non-minecraft stuff?

[Prince] Whatever's that bright has to be practically brimming with magick, is all I can tell. I see primarily in a certain type.

[Notch] Oh! - turns back- Hey Flux! Can you come out here for a minute?

[Flux] Hears Notch's call and steps outside- Yes> Do you need something?

[Prince] -A bit startled- Oh! It's a person!

-He's just staring at Flux-

[Notch] This is Flux, Flux... I don't think you told us your name?

[Flux] Comes to stand next to Notch-

[Prince] I'm Prince. A pleasure to meet you... -He's not hiding his turning his head while staring at Flux. He's probably glad to be able to see someone in full again-

[Flux] - And a pleasure to meet you, what brings you out here?

[Prince] -Hesitant pause before he replies- You, actually. You are the first person I could see clearly here.

[Flux] - See clearly?

[Prince] I'm blind. I see primarily Magick. From a distance, you're a very bright spot in nothingness.

[Flux] - Oh! Well I am an embodiment of the raw magic of the game itself...

[Notch] Takes her hand with a smile-

[Flux] Looks at Notch- What were you and CP discussing?

[Prince] That would explain why you're so clear.

[Notch] Some concerns about the new baby. And... Cp! You said SHE??? Lie's having a girl? How did you know???

[CP] - Er... Well, Dawns father told us?

[Prince] A herobrine is having a child? -He seems interested now-

[Flux] - A baby girl, how sweet

[Notch] Dawn's father... YOU MEAN DEATH????

[CP] - Yes

[Notch] Well that's not ominous or anything...

[CP] - Not stressed about that at all, I am stressed about the NOTCH situation though

[Prince] Worried about the kid getting a bad apple?

[CP] - No shit

[Notch] Yeah....

[Prince] Why not have someone take over?

[Notch] We need a NOTCH that's not already assigned to someone.

[CP] - Otherwise I'd have him do it- Thumbs at Notch

[Prince] Oh.

[Notch] I'm flattered. I just want you to know that Cp.

[CP] - Oh shut up

[Notch] Gives Cp a little poke with his free hand-

[Prince] I'd offer, but I don't know if I'm still assigned to mine... I kind of didn't exist for a while....

[Flux] - Not assigned?

[Notch] Who was your brine? I mean, everyone here has at least one that vouched for them so they could come in. This is a private server.

[Prince] NK. But I was basically dead and not existent and I don't know what that would do coding wise. But I believe Mix spoke for me.

[Flux] - Maybe we should have Doc check you over...

[Notch] Oh! Okay. I know Mix. She's really sweet. And that does sound like a good idea. I mean, presuming you haven't already met them?

[Prince] The one who asked me many questions?

[CP] - Most likely

[Notch] Chuckles- Yeah, probably. They are a curious brine.

[Prince] Then I met them. The dragon they brought with stabbed me in the ass and woke me up. -Sour grumble-

[Notch] That's odd. Yaunfen is usually really careful, and their horns are pretty high up. Unless you were in a tree or something?

[Prince] No not.. Yaunfen. A different one. It's nose had a horn. -Pause- Her. Her nose had a horn.. Name was.. something with a C?

[CP] - MB's little dragon? Celine?

[Notch] That sounds more likely. She's still pretty small.

[Prince] Celine? That sounds about correct. Stabbed me in the ass. Highly unpleasant.

[Notch] I doubt it was intentional. She's peaceful, much to her Herobrine's annoyance. She's always scolding him for starting fights.

[Flux] - It's adorable really

[Notch] Nod nod- She's a good influence. - glances at Cp- It shows how having someone to care for can sensitize a person...

[CP] Flips him off-

[Prince] -Whap-

[CP] - FUCKING STOP THAT!

[Prince] No.

[Notch] Calls out over the chat for Buff to come over-

[CP] - I just got rid of him!

[Notch] Yeah, but I need him to look at something for me, and be nice. Fuck sake. The man barely has a mean bone in his body.

[Buff] Comes jogging up with a bag in one hand. - Yes sir? 

[Prince] -Head turns toward Buff-

[Buff] Looks at Prince quizzically- Hello? [string of indentifier numbers]

[Notch] That's actually what I needed- He gets out a book and a quill and writes down the numbers Buff said-

[CP] - Now go away!

[Prince] Hello?

-Whap-

[CP] Moves out of whapping range-

[Buff] Moves in the way of the cane- I'm BuffNOTCH sir. Do you have a preffered moniker? 

-Prince waves his stick toward CP a bit more anyway, only to pause when he gives Buff a whap-

[Buff] Barely registers the tap-

[Prince] -Lifts stick up following Buff's outline. And it's still going up.- You are very tall, [string of identifier numbers]

[Buff] The better to help my brine with stuff! Want some granola? - indicates the bag-

[Prince] -He doesn't see the gesture.- What is granola?

[Buff] Takes his hand and puts some in it- fruit and seeds and chocolate bits-

[Prince] -Squint- I guess it wouldn't hurt. -He takes a small handful and noms thoughtfully.-

[Notch] Makes a face at the granola, thankfully Buff didn't see it. Then goes back to texting -

[Buff] Is something wrong sirs?

[CP] - Same shit as earlier

[Prince] -Scrunchy face- It's not good. But it's not bad either.

[Buff] Ah, okay. And, I like it. It's good for you.

[Notch] Yes! He's unassigned!

[Prince] What?

-He turns back toward Notch, and Flux-

[Notch] You're not currently assigned to a Herobrine. We need an availible NOTCH pronto. 

[Prince] Oh! Uh.. I volunteer then.

[CP] - Are you fucking kidding me!?

-Whap generally at CP, but he just whaps Buff since he's in the way-

[Buff] That's the spirit! Not the whacking, the other thing.

[Notch] That's a relief. She's not even born yet, but it's something that needs tending before the system makes one for her.

[Prince] Would you rather it be me, a decrepit old man, or possibly some angrier Notch, brine. Pick your poison.

[CP] - I'd prefer no NOTCH!

[Notch] It's okay with me. It's mostly a paperwork thing. And you know that won't work Cp.

[Buff] Hey Cp? If he's mean to her, I'll noogie him viciously, is that fair?

[CP] - How about I just stab him to death instead

[Flux] Just sighs-

[Buf] That's a bit excessive.

[Notch] Yeah, come on Cp. He's walking with a cane. Be reasonable.

[CP] - FINE! WHATEVER! JUST DO WHATEVER!

[Prince] I only need this to "see" -He uses air quotes. God bless his old ass-

[Notch] I will! -Starts texting again-

[Flux] - I might be able to help you see a bit better

[Buff] Really Flux? That would be helpful!

[Prince] If you could, I'd be thankful.

[Flux] Reaches for Prince, touching him gently and concentrating. She isn't able to do much, but is at least able to let him vaguely see the forms of people-

[Notch] Thumbs are a flying-

[Prince] Oh shit, People

[Buff] waves to him-

[Flux] - Does that help?

[Prince] A bit, yes. -Immediately steps back and leans past Buff to Whap CP's ankle- Much better. Thank you.

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Notch] You're not helping your case here...!

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Notch] Reading- DONE. I got his numbers in the queue, so the next Herobrine generated in this sector will immediately be assigned to him. But we have make sure Lie gives birth here and not irl or on a different seed or something.

[CP] - So she'll be stuck here?

[Notch] What, Lie? I think it'll be a while before she gives birth anyway.

[CP] - Won't stop me from worrying

[Prince] Another child to help take care of. Lovely. -Fond-

[Buff] You don't have to do anything?

[Notch] Yes, it's fine. We've got plenty of potential babysitters.

[CP] - There will be literally no reason for you to be around my daughter

[Prince] But I would like to, if possible.

[CP] - No

-Attempt to whap-

[Notch] We don't know you. With all due respect; consider yourself on probabtion.

[CP] Blocks whap with his sword-

[Prince] Bleh. Mix turned out just fine. But it's your decision.

[Flux] - I'm sure Lie will let you see the child

[Buff] It's okay, they just need to get to know you! A first child always makes for paranoid parents.

[CP] - I'm not paranoid

[Notch] Smiles faintly at Cp- 

[Buff] Chuckles-

[Prince] Sure you're not. And I suppose that's a fair point.

[CP] Just turns and heads back towards his house-

[Buff] At Prince- So can I help you get anywhere in particular? [across the street maybe]

[Prince] Well now that I've found Flux.. I do need to visit Doc..

[Flux] - Buff can take you right there since they live there as well

[Prince] That would be lovely.

[Buff] Takes his free hand- Ready when you are!

[Prince] Lets be off then. I'm long overdue.

[Flux] - Feel free to visit whenever

[Prince] I will. 

[Buff] Leads Prince by the hand towards the castle, as they're passing the spawn Gk is flopped in the path. 

[Gk] Raises his head and sniffs suspiciously- I smell weird NOTCH...

[Buff] Sorry if it's me, I'm a bit sweaty- 

[Gk] Narrows his eyes and sniffs at Prince- who's the noob? He smells a bit like Mix...

[Prince] -Turns head to GK and squints a bit- Do you need to be sniffing everything like some mutt? -Wave walking stick at him-

[Ashe] Is flying overhead and decides to surprise tackle GK-

[Gk] Snorts- I'm a dragon. I'll sniff whoever I want, and you smell like 'old' and- OOOF! 

[Buff] Bursts into a deep belly laugh- 

[Ashe] - Hi uncle GG!

[Gk] I'd be mad if you weren't so damn cute. 

[Ashe] - What? You were the one who taught me to do that

[Gk] Thats the other reason I'm not mad kiddo. Look at this old fart NOTCH someone dragged in. 

[Prince] -Just squaring[heh] an unamused look at GK-

[Ashe] Cock's head curiously at Prince-

[Buff] He's in Mixes group Gk, and be nice. He's mostly blind. 

[Gk] So are bats, doesn't mean they're not annoying. 

[Prince] -Snorts a bit at the bat comment-

[Ashe] Slides off of GK-

[Buff] Have you seen my Herobrine around Gk?

[Gk] Nah, but their kids in the garden playing with the weirdest looking cat I've ever seen, so I'm sure they're somewhere close by.

[Prince] You've clearly not seen many cats.

[Gk] Shakes his head - You'll see for yourself then. Or.... feel for yourself, whatever.

[Buff] Starts walking towards the garden-

[Ashe] Glances at GK- Should we follow them?

[Prince] Weird people you have here.

[Gk] If you want too, go ahead. 

[Buff] Well they are dragons.... and Herobrines are always interesting. Gk is both. And Ashe is young, you know how teens are.

[Prince] Far too well. Mix was a handful.

[Yaunfen] is pulling up sand from under the water and dumping it in the sifter.

[Buff] Yaunfen? 

[Yaunfen] Slithers up out of the water [dragon shape] -HI!

[Prince] Another dragon.

-There's a hint of disdain-

[Yaunfen] Little pout - what's wrong with dragons?

[Ashe] Comes up behind them quietly-

[Prince] Nothing you need to worry about, child.

[Yaunfen] I'm not a child, I'm all grown up! 

[Buff] They are right, Yaunfen is mature if not quite fully grown.

[Waffles] busks Prince from behind and it's like being shoved a bit by a horse because the cake themed sabertooth cat is the size of a mule now-

[Prince] -Waves stick a bit at Waffles at the contact- What is with this thing?

[Yaunfen] A little proudly- That's my cat, Waffles!

[Waffles] Extremely deep - MOOW

[Prince] -Has a very, very distinct "What the fuck" face at the deep meow-

[Ashe] - Hello Yaunfen

[Waffles] Takes an experimental nibble at Princes cape- mmmmrrrrr

[Buff] What are you doing anyway Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Sifting sand and finding stuff! Hello Ashe! 

[Prince] -Does not hesitate to swing at Waffles face when they start trying to nibble his cape- Cease that!

[Waffles] Grabs the cane in their huge teeth- MMMRR

[Yaunfen] Don't hit my cat!

[Prince] -Electricity crackles around the hand holding the stick, and it goes spiraling down to give the cat a small shock- Your cat needs to learn some manners.

[Ashe] - Be careful!

[Waffles] MMMAH! 

[Buff] Don't do that! Doc will have a fit too!

[Prince] -Jerks his walking stick back and settles it beside him again.- If it doesn't bother me again, I won't.

[Yaunfen] Scowls - Waffles is a cat. Cats don't have manners. - Yaunfen used TAUNT-

This message has been removed.

[Prince] Anything can have manners if you are patient enough. 

[Ashe] - I know some who might disagree...

[Buff] Looks up-

[Yaunfen] Follows his look- Mada!

-The gold and purple dragon goes tearing by overhead and throws the clouds above them into disarray as they pass-

[Prince] -Looks up next-

[Doc] Goes out over the water and makes a broad turn, basically hot-dogging and spiraling since it's such a nice day-

[Buff] Hey Doc!

[Yaunfen] Hops up on the shore and goes to shake before remembering Ashe is there.

[Ashe] Backs away so Yaunfen can dry off-

[Yaunfen] Thanks Ashe- Shake-shake-shake

[Doc] Alights on a tree and flops down a little so hir head is near Prince. - Here I was worried you changed your mind-

[Prince] I forgot.

[Waffles] Does a subtle kick scratch as if Prince is a bit of kitten poop to be covered up before heading for the garden -

[Yaunfen] Snickers-

[Doc] Well I didn't forget, let me get your spectacles. I'll be back in a minute.

[Ashe] - Glasses? Like mine?

[Yaunfen] I saw em- nod nod- They're not quite like yours. They have, ears? Instead of the strap.

[Ashe] - Oh

[Buff] Gives Prince a pat on the shoulder proudly- We'll get you all fixed up!

[Doc] Obviously didn't bother to change and just phased through part of the house. Xe leans over him with the coke-bottle glasses gripped delicately in hir black claws and puts the arms of them onto his ears, slipping the panes over his eyes and giving them a tiny, staticky push in the center so they'll stay put. - How's that? 

[Prince] -Adjusts them a bit and blinks a few times- You have atrocious colors.

[Prince] Much thanks.

[Doc] Everyone's a critic. 

[Yaunfen] Mada is pretty. 

[Doc] You're cuter though.

[Yaunfen] hehe

[Ashe] - Actually, Doc? I think the strap on mine is starting to wear a bit thin...

[Doc] You're welcome Prince. And that's easily fixed Ashe. Can I see? - holds out a paw

[Buff] Waves at Prince now that he can see better

[Prince] -Waves back after a moment- You are not only tall, but wide. Amazing.

[Ashe] Manages to get his glasses off and fumbles a bit before managing to get the glasses into Doc's paw-

[Buff] Does a little flex and grins- I work out.

[Yaunfen] Helps Ashe sit back down so he doesn't stumble.

[Ashe] Uses a little echolocation-

[Doc] Is tinkering with the goggles- That's an odd noise. I know what you're doing but still

[Ashe] - Oh, sorry

[Waffles] wanders back and bugs Yaunfen for a treat-

[Prince] It's not that odd.

[Doc] No need to apologize Ashe. I'm just glad you don't have to rely on just that. And Yaunfen, you're just like your mom. Spoiling the critters. 

[Yaunfen] Huge grin as they slip Waffles a gummy fish- Yes mada.

[Ashe] Is a bit lost in thought

[Prince] -Looking around slowly now-

[Waffles] nomming the gummy fish while Yaunfen pets them with a paw-

[Doc] Finishes with the strap and sets the goggles on Ashe's head so he can pull them down- Ashe, you and Prince both look like you have crowded heads.

[Prince] Hmmm?

[Ashe] - Oh, sorry, I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff lately...- He pulls the goggles down over his eyes

[Yaunfen] What kinda stuff? 

[Doc] If you ever need someone to talk too. My door is always open.

[Ashe] - Well... I'm almost grown, but I'm still sharing a bed with my mom and siblings...

[Buff] Is watching Prince. - So what kinda powers do you have?

[Yaunfen] Time for your own room?

[Prince] None that would be of your interest. -He's still looking around, just basking in seeing colors again. It's been far too long.-

[Doc] You probably want a place where you can sleep in your natural shape too, don't you?

[Ashe] - Maybe both? I'm still thinking about it

[Buff] How come? I'm interested in all kinds of stuff.

[Prince] You're a meathead, things of technical nature are beyond you.

[Buff] That's not nice. I'm still a NOTCH.

[Prince] -Snort-

[Doc] Yeah, don't insult him. He's a good person.

[Prince] It's merely a fact.

[Buff] slight hurt frown.

[Ashe] - We tend to get rid of mean NOTCH's...

[Yaunfen] Yeah. Mama deleted the cold meanie.

[Prince] Don't frown like that, you are a lovely person either way. Just in... more physical ways. Oh? A NOTCH was deleted?

[Buff] Doc's original NOTCH...

[Doc] He was cruel and manipulative. Deerheart saw how much pain I was in and eliminated him.

[Yaunfen] Mama is tough!

[Prince] -Taps fingers on his walking stick a bit before nodding- I see. A prudent action, then.

[Waffles] Rolls over for belly rubs-

[Doc] It was a risky move, but I have no regrets. Buff is a fine NOTCH.

[Buff] Beaming-

[Ashe] Stretches- I think I'll head on home...

[Doc] If you want help building anything just come ask Ashe, I can move the ground in big swaths if need be and give you stacks of materials if you want to do it yourself.

[Ashe] - Thank you, I'll keep it in mind


	340. Prince Is Rude, Aqua is Upset, Cp is Punished

[MA] -Comes approaching the group with a sour expression, hooks the crook in his staff around one of Prince's shoulders- Who's he hurt the feelings of this time?

[Prince] You wound me, MA. I merely state facts.

[MA] You're a rude old man. I know you.

[Doc] Buff, a little bit. 

[Yaunfen] He hit my cat!

[Doc] What the fuck Prince.

[Prince] The cat deserved it.

[MA] -Blank stare for a second before sighing intensely- Sorry about the cat, bud. Not the best with animals. And. -Rounds on Prince- Apologize to Buff.

[Prince] I have nothing to apologize for, it was the truth.

[Buff] It's... okay.... - twiddles huge fingers- He's old... I don't want to be rude....

[Yaunfen] Makes a very obvious 'haha you got in trouble face' at Prince.

[MA] No, it's not okay. Apologize! -Turns Prince's head with his staff toward Buff and taps foot expectantly-

[Prince] I only apologize if it's untrue. -He sticks his nose up at Buff-

[Buff] I'll just go... help Deerheart or something....

[MA] -Shoves Prince a bit at Buff with an exasperated sigh- Don't make me go get Mix. 

[Prince] -Aggravated sigh- Fine. I apologize, Buff. -He clearly doesn't mean it-

[Buff] Pained smile- that's okay-

[Yaunfen] No! You gotta mean it! It doesn't count otherwise!

[Prince] -His own sour look- I will only mean it when shown otherwise.

[MA] Or when the guilt eats you up.

[Prince] As if it would. -Shrugs the staff off his shoulder and stalks off-

[MA] It will. I'm sorry about him, Buff. He's a cranky old man constantly. -Slings staff to his own shoulder-

[Buff] It's fine. 

[Doc] Pats his huge shoulder- We know you're not a meathead.

[MA] ...He called you a meathead?

[Buff] quietly- yeah... kinda...

[Doc] Should I be concerened about this one Ma? He's seems a bit... mean.

[Yaunfen] And rude!

[MA] He's just a bit set in his mindset. He's not very physically violent here so far so I think it'll be fine.

[Doc] He better not be or I'll stomp him.

[Lie] Is looking at a piece of chourus while standing in the shallows of Hera's bay-

[Herabrine] -jaws theme as the gigantic guardian cruises slowly along the shoreline-

[Lie] - I see you there

[Herabrine] Goes straight down like a submarine and flips her tail ever so slightly to flick 5-6 individual pixels of water at Lie.

[Lie] Laughs a little before lowering the plant in her hand into the water to see if she can alter it-

[Herabrine] Is watching her from juuuuust below the surface-

[Lie] Watches as the chourus becomes more porous and lightweight-

[Herabrine] Even bigger eyeball-

[Lie] Frowns a little- I'm not sure this is right... Damnit, I wish I knew what things looked like on Aqua's seed...

[Herabrine] Rises up to the surface and transforms, floating on her back with her arms out- Okay, I give up. What are you doing with that useless teleportation fruit?

[Lie] - Trying to make the water a bit more like what Aqua is used to. Their end must have been filled with an aquatic version of this plant. Besides, it would be another plant for the water

[Herabrine] But what's it supposed to look like?

[Lie] - That's just it, I don't know

[Herabrine] You could make a small version of the plants?

[Lie] - Yeah... Maybe...

[Herabrine] You better make sure it doesn't tp if you eat it either. I'd hate for Aqua to randomly tp over onto the land.

[Lie] - Good point... Guess I'll be doing a fair amount of experimenting with this one...

[Herabrine] So what's new? -grins- You working on a cozy little bubble nest?

[Lie] - No! No... I think CP's gonna be doing most of the building. I think he's rather nervous and looking for an outlet

[Herabrine] As long as the outlet isn't punching people, I think we're good. Heh!

[Lie] - I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we're having a girl

[Herabrine] I'm glad. There's enough guys on this server.

[Lie] - Yeah- She pulls her hands out of the water and looks at the malformed plant in her hand- Ech...

[Herabrine] That's bad....

[Lie] - Yeah that's going into the lava pit

[Herabrine] Toss it up in the air, I'll take care of it-

[Lie] - Alright- She tosses it up a decent ways

[Aqua] Bumps Hera from below-

[Herabrine] Is bumped but still manages to fry the tangled mess into nothing with her beam weapon. - Hey Aqua.

[Aqua] Trills at the two of them-

[Lie] - I think he heard his name

[Herabrine] Goes for the head scratch on Aqua, she's pretty much spawled on his head anyway- He gets bored.

[Lie] - I wonder if we could tether some toys around for him to play with...

[Herabrine] I've got some simple stuff he can mess with and I try to swim with him at least once a day.

[Lie] - That's good

[Aqua] Makes a chirping noise as he notices a lobster-

[Herabrine] Follows his gaze- Look at that unsuspecting bug.... git it!

[Aqua] Immediately dives for it, dumping Hera back into the water-

[Herabrine] Floats back up and hovers over the surface of the water, cheering Aqua on-

[Aqua] Snags the lobster and rushes for the surface with it-

[Herabrine] At least he gets a kick out of hunting for some of the critters we do have. I don't think he eats the sea dragons, but he does chase them.

[Lie] - So long as he doesn't get in Basil's way...

[Herabrine] Basil is suprisingly slow, and Aqua can corner better then him too. Besides, the big fucker has been a bit more relaxed since Doc revived the sea dragons. He eats himself silly and then just chills on the bottom in the really deep water.

[Lie] - That would explain why I don't see him as often anymore

[Herabrine] He's staying farther down the coast too. Sometimes I hear this bellowing noise and he comes up and gets near the shore but I've never been fast enough to see what's making it.

[Lie] - A bellowing noise?

[Herabrine] Yeah, kinda like when the mammoths are being noisy?

[Lie] - Weird, maybe Doc knows?

[Herabrine] I wouldn't be suprised. -grins- They're a nosy little fucker.

[Lie] - If not the instigator

[Herabrine] Waves at Aqua, trying to get them to surface-

[Aqua] Pops back up, tilting their head in curiosity-

[Herabrine] You're kinda psychic Lie, try to communicate with the big guy. Ask him what kinda plants would be good. Since some of the dragons sorta respawn through their egg drops, he might have some instinct you can tap into.

[Lie] - I can try...- She reaches out mentally and brushes against the dragons mind. What she finds is a surprisingly barricaded mind- Well that's weird. His mind is blocked...

[Herabrine] Tries with her own abilities and pushes a bit harder- Come on Aqua, you trust me, right?

[Aqua] Snaps at them, nervous about what they are doing-

[Herabrine] Flies a bit out of the way- Aqua?

[Aqua] Swims away-

[Lie] - I wonder what that was about...

[Herabrine] That was weird.

[Lie] - Maybe it has something to do with his End?

[Herabrine] I hope he's happy here at least. His egg was left behind. Maybe the player that took him out before was particularly brutal?

[Lie] - I don't know, maybe we could investigate someday

[Herabrine] Floats over closer to Lie- I'm not even sure how we could find out what happened.

[Lie] - There have to be clues somewhere

[Herabrine] Maybe? You ever want to go back there, I'm the person to take with you.

[Lie] - Oh absolutely, but maybe wait till after the baby is born

[Herabrine] Well yeah... that could be a while. Man.... you're gonna be so miserable. Poor thing. I saw how it went with Aven. Waddling around like she was gonna pop. Laying eggs is the way to go.

[Lie] - Yeah humans aren't designed for that

[Herabrine] shrugs- It works for some of the Testificates and they're mostly shaped like humans.

[Lie] - Yeah yeah... I'm a little surprised CP hasn't come to check on me yet though

[Herabrine] Just enjoy the brief quiet before the next explosion. 

[Lie] - True- She starts heading towards the shore- How's Maggie?

[Herabrine] oh, you know. Hot, bouncy, she doesn't have much going on upstairs. But it's okay, she's a low stress pet. How's Hope and all your Pokemon? 

[Lie] - Rambuncious, well other than the Rvulpix...

[Herabrine] Still working on that one huh? Poor neurotic little thing. 

[Lie] - It is getting better, it recently got on the bed while CP was there too

[Herabrine] Awww. You know...? Did you ever find out what gender they both are? I know it's neither here nor there, but I bet Silver could tell you which is what. 

[Lie] - Er, no actually... Are you just hoping for baby vulpix's?

[Herabrine] Nah, I'm betting they're both guys or both girls or that would have happened already. 

[Lie] - Good point. The Lileep is just really content in the greenhouse... I honestly sometimes forget it's there and it surprises me

[Herabrine] Well it is a prehistoric plant cloned from a fossil and taken into a lower poly game. It's probably happy to just chill out. Have you seen Doc's chomplies lately? They sneak up on people and give raspberries in unison: its delightfully annoying. 

[Lie] - No, I haven't actually been over there in awhile. I've been busy with my house guests

[Herabrine] It's not just them either. Pokemon are weird. Doc's Exeggutor just stands on the shore sometimes and stares off into the water. Considering that it's supposed to be psychic, I can't help but wonder what a three-headed tree monster thinks about. 

[Lie] - I don't think I want to know. Who knows it might be trying to communicate with Espurr

[Herabrine] don't forget Lapras and Milotec are out there in the water too. I'm glad they seem to get along okay. 

[Lie] - Yeah I usually see them playing over by Stevie's place... And they occasionally capsize Stevie's boat if he's fishing

[Herabrine] laughs - I'm guilty of that too! He makes the most hilarious noises when you startle him. 

[Lie] - So CP says

[Herabrine] Eh, I make up for it though. I chase big fish into his little pond when I'm bored and they get stuck. 

[Lie] - That is helpful, especially for feeding Milotic... Although I think I recall Alexis saying something about them having too many fish from Milotic bringing them to them

[Herabrine] Waves a hand- then she has an excuse to visit Alexsezia and give her some. She doesn't get out of the house much. 

[Lie] - You'd be surprised. The number of times I'd swing by her place on the other server and she wasn't there was pretty often. She can be sneaky as fuck when she wants to be

[Herabrine] No, I mean Alexsezia doesntget out much. She seems to go questing for materials once in a blue moon and then stay home crafting and farming for weeks on end. She hardly walks farther then it takes to feed the one live horse. 

[Lie] - Yeah, I guess your right... Maybe you guys should do an "alex" outing again

[Herabrine] Not a bad thought... Though Alexis still doesn't trust me from the last time! 

[Lie] - Well maybe I'll join you guys this time

[Herabrine] Perhaps... Though you may have to restrain me a little - laughs- TLOT gave me a present... Some of his special cheese. That shits delicious. 

[Lie] - I hate that stuff! It reeks!

[Herabrine] you're weird. All the other brines like it. I've even seen Cp eat it. 

[Lie] - We think it's naturally spawned Brines that like it because those who weren't originally brines or who flat out aren't a brine hate it

[Herabrine] Well it's a bit less personal way to determine if someone is a natural Herobrine then testing their... 'Fertility' at least. 

[Lie] Groans- That was an awkward situation

[CP] Is flying towards the bay-

[Herabrine] Especially for girls and Aces... And speaking of coming, here comes trouble. - grins-

[Lie] Watches her husband land-

[CP] - Hey, how are you feeling?

[Lie] - I'm just fine CP

[Herabrine] Shes just busy glowing with magick and creative potential while I entertain her with my usual wit 

[Lie] - What were you up to?

[CP] - Settling some technical issues

[Herabrine] Still working on prettying up your commanders? 

[CP] - No, our daughters NOTCH

[Lie] - I'm sorry, what were you doing?

[Herabrine] Oh.... Holy crap! I didn't even think about that! Lies not even showing yet and one of those fuckers is already pre- spawning?!?!

[CP] - No! I talked with my father and we got an unassigned one assigned to my daughter!

[Lie] - CP... There's something wrong with this picture...

[Herabrine] Is it the part where he called Markus dad? Or the part where they apparently cooperated on something? I'd check him for honesty pollen Lie. 

[Lie] - I'm talking about the part where he didn't include me in this decision at all...  
[CP] Tenses a little-

[Herabrine] I was getting to that... Where did you find a jobless NOTCH anyway? Raiding that little village of tormented souls you keep under wraps? 

[CP] - No...- Is taking some steps away from his angering wife

[Herabrine] Is watching Lie warily. at Cp- so who got the job? Before she catifies you? 

[CP] - Prince... The NOTCH TLOT recently brought back  
[Lie] - So you made this decision, without consulting me, and choose a NOTCH we know next to nothing about? And you thought that was a good decision?!

[Herabrine] I'm guessing it was that or roll the dice with a randomly generated one? 

[Lie] - We could have at least found out more about this NOTCH!

[CP] We still can?

[Lie] Glares at her husband briefly before flicking the collar at him-

[Herabrine] I think that was the end of the discussion...

[Lie] Frustrated noises-

[Herabrine] Sooo Prince? Sounds like either someone with a superiority complex or a dog. 

[Lie] - I don't know. He could be a really good musician

[Herobrine] oh har har, do we know what group he's with? 

[Lie] Shakes her head- No, I don't

[Herabrine] Flies over and puts her feet down next to Cp.

[CP] Gives her a little hiss-

[Herabrine] gives him a pat on the head, too bad she's dripping wet and her hand is clammy. - oh hush

[CP] Fury swipes-

[Herabrine] Gets scratched but also wrings a bit of her hair out over him in retailiation

[CP] Angry noises-

[Lie] - Oh hush, you have no right to complain

[Herabrine] quietly- Yeah, go play someplace... 

[CP] Goes to rub against Lie-

[Lie] - Uh, no. I'm mad at you

[CP] Little mew, his mind already churning on what he could do to end up human again-


	341. Offender Arrives, The Wicker Man, TLOT's Memories

-Ringleader has joined the server-

-SexualOffenderman has joined the server-

-Splenderman has joined the server-

[Doc] Frantically throwing on clothes- 

[TLOT] Is loafing next to the water on the beach below the castle garden and sits up abruptly- 

[Steve] Pops up out of the shallows 

[Yaunfen] Sniffing the air while Waffles gives a warning growl- 

[Splender] Has entered the server near the castle and waves at those he can see- Hello everybody!

[Yaunfen] perks up with whiskers twitching- Hi Splender! 

[TLOT] Waves back as well and Steve is climbing uncertainly up onto the shore- you brought us a guest? 

[Splender] - Weeeell

[Offender] Yawns- Due to certain circumstances, brother wants to make sure at least one of us is with Splender

[TLOT] Are you I'll? Or in some supernatural danger? 

[Offender] - I suppose you could say that

[Steve] Who would want to hurt Splender? He's one of the nicest people I know 

[Ringleader] - Splendy why don't we go find Pinwheel?

[Splender] - Okay!

[Offender] Waits until the other two are out of hearing distance- Our father...

[Yaunfen] Flicking their tail- someone else with a mean dad? Thats not okay. 

[Waffles] Sniffs Offender and gives a tiny kitty style sneeze. 

[Offender] - Yeah, it wasn't a problem until they managed to fix the portal between our dimensions

[TLOT] Well he's got a decent place to hide at least. 

[Steve] dawning realization- You're Offenderman, right?

[Offender] Grins- Yes

[Yaunfen] I know an offensive word! Fuck! 

[TLOT] ho boy

[Offender] Laughs- Good one kid!

[Doc] Comes racing up fixing their coat hurriedly- is there an emergency?!? What's going on?! 

[Offender] - Not much, just making sure the baby bro stays safe

[TLOT] His father...

[Doc] Pales - Zalgo? 

[Offender] Laughs- Oh fuck no! That douche is not our father!

[Doc] I thought he was king of demons or something? 

[Yaunfen] What's a douche?

[Offender] - He's basically a very old minor god in terms of power, but he's probably only barely stronger than our father, the Wicker Man

[Doc] Wicker? Doesnt that have something to do with furniture?  
[Steve] Watches two touchies that have crawled out of his skull helm fly lazily around him- a furniture man doesn't sound too scary.   
[TLOT] and Yaunfen, douches are for cleaning girl parts.   
[Yaunfen] Oh yeah! Like mom has. - nod nod-

[Offender] - Think more the shape, the tangle of branches deep in a forest that you can barely see through. He's so old his tendrils can resemble the deepest and deadliest parts of a forest

[Doc] So a mess. 

[Offender] - And deceptive

[TLOT] Somehow I think any untidy branches are going to stick out here. -gestures at the trees nearby- even jungle trees are rather chunky and uniform. 

[Offender] - Good point, but his goal wouldn't be to hide here, but to get my brothers and I back home and destroy Splendy

[TLOT] You're all in danger of being kidnapped?

[Offender] - In a sense? In our world you obey whoever is strongest... Which is one reason why it was odd for brother to not accept Zalgo's offer for us to live under him...

[TLOT] We prefer a more... democratic approach. 

[Doc] Sort of. I mean, I get final say because I pay the bills, but certain people have their own areas or expertise and subjects to rule.

[Yaunfen] Mada is head admin!

[Offender] - Don't know what that means but good for you! I'm gonna go help Splendy find his little biting fluffball

[Doc] Well before you go... I don't mean to be rude but... did you... feed before you came in? We're used to accomdating Splender. And Trender and Solace would be equally easy... I'm just concerend. We have a lot of children here and plenty of inhabitants who already have trauma they're trying to work through...

[Offender] - Yeah, I got plenty of fuel last night

[Yaunfen] You eat coal like Crim? 

[Doc] Uncomfortable- no... - Hir words have a certain emphasis- Offender, this is my child Yaunfen.

[Offender] - So one of the many Splendy already berated me for on being off limits, gotcha

[Doc] That would be appreciated- 

[TLOT] Mentally to Offender - They're young, and as far as we can tell, completely non-binary with no organs of either type.

[Offender] Responds mentally in kind- Hasn't stopped me before, but I'll leave them be since I don't think any of us want a raging Splendy on our hands

[TLOT] Mentally- Or me. I've made a few bad mistakes of my own in the past, and now consent is very important to me.

[Offender] - Welp, I'll be off then!

[Doc] Wait! One more thing. - Xe clicks near him and brings up the display- You're a guest player for now. Just type my name in the chat like this- does some finger motions like on a keyboard- if you need anything or have any questions.

[Offender] - Noted, oh and we brought Ringleader to help keep SPlendy's mind off of what's going on

[Doc] Oh! I'll have to drop by. We had a nice little adventure last time. It'll be good to see her again.

[Offender] - Yup, well, you'll probably find her and my brother around the kids quite a bit

[TLOT] That's normal. The kids really enjoy his company. My Testificates are used to seeing him around the village.

[Offender] Starts walking off- Yeah well I'll probably be stuck baby sitting the biter

[Doc] She's a bit more advanced then you remember. Be nice to her. She's basically Sally's age now and about her level too.

[Offender] - Oh joy

[Yaunfen] Should I find Big Fire mada? 

[Doc] Go ahead, I need to check in with your mom. Everything looks like it's holding steady, but I want to add a few things just in case.

[Yaunfen] I'm on it! - Goes trotting off with waffles following at a loping pace. 

[Doc] Turns to TLOT- ...

[TLOT] You don't have to ask, I'll keep an eye on him.

[Yaunfen] Runs down the spawn road sniffing around for Cp's brimstone smell-

[Lie] Is walking towards Doc's place with CP following her. He's still in cat form-

[Yaunfen] Leaps over her in an effortless bunch and bound- HI LIE! 

[Waffles] Saunters up more leisurely - mrrrr

[Lie] - Hello Yaunfen, is your Mada home? I'm trying to find somebody

[Yaunfen] Yep! They're at Castle Thunder! Talking to mom. 

[Waffles] Sniffs at Cp-

[CP] Hisses at Waffles-

[Waffles] Show of teeth and pokes Cp with one toe of one huge paw-

[CP] Fury swats-

[Lie] - CP!

[Waffles] Thumps a paw down flat on Cp's head to knock him down- 

[Yaunfen] Is circling several blocks away- Lie? Where's Big Fire?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, well he's catified and being a bit squished by your cat by the looks of it

[Waflles] Is roughly patting Cp with a playful expression- 

[Yaunfen] Waffles!

[CP] Manages to escape and runs over to Lie, doing a butt wiggle to jump up on her shoulder-

[Lie] - Don't you dare

[Yaunfen] Leans down and tangles Cp up in hir whiskers- Hey Big Fire!

[CP] - Growls-

[Yaunfen] Mada said to tell you Offenderperson is here!

[CP] Freezes as does Lie-

[Lie] - I'm sorry Yaunfen... Could you repeat that?

[Yaunfen] Offender is here? Splender came back too, with someone called Ringleader.

[Lie] - Okay then... I'm going to go barricade myself in my room for the time being then

[Yaunfen] Be safe Lie! - Looks at Cp who's still slightly tangled-

[CP] Wants to follow Lie and pulls a little-

[Yaunfen] Lie? Does Big Fire need to go with you?

[Lie] - Yes!

[Yaunfen] Puts the cat down-

[CP] Darts off to follow Lie, a fire charge already building in his mouth just in case-

[Pinwheel] Is rather happily laying in a patch of sun in the workroom-

[Karla] Is tinkering curiously with the workroom crafting table.

[Pinwheel] Rolls onto her back with a bit of lip smacking, her tail swishing a little-

[Karla] Glances over with a small smile. - Deadly little dreamer...

[Splender] Teleports into the room, having heard from Alexsezia that Pinwheel was there- PINWHEEL!- He quickly scoops her up and is hugging her

[Pinwheel] Is very much awake now- Splendy no! No! No! No!- Each no is punctuated with a bite

[Karla] Is understandably startled- You probably should not- Oh GODS!

[Splender] Just happily snuggles Pinwheel as she hisses-

[Ringleader] Runs in- Splendy not so fast!

[Karla] Do you need medical attention?! You should put her down!

[Splendy] - Hm? Oh! Hello!

[Karla] Composes herself - She's a rather sensitive creature, you shouldn't grab her like that.

[Splender] Laughs a little- Oh don't worry, I do this all the time!

[Pinwheel] - Splendy down!

[Splender] - Oh alright... What happened to your scales?

[Karla] The little one ran away and got caught in the rain...

[Splender] - Oh Pinwheel... Why didn't you go home?

[Pinwheel] Huffs-

[Karla] She had a disagreement with her friend Crim. Children get overwhelmed sometimes. It's hard being young.

[Splender] - Yes, I was there when it started, I unfortunately got called away for some business, but I trust she and Crim have made up and that's good

[Ringleader] - Awwww, she's gotten so much bigger the last time I saw you

[Karla] Yes, well enough. I don't believe we've met? I'm Dr. Karla Emmerich. Currently Lie's houseguest.

[Splender] - I'm Splenderman! And this is my proxie Ringleader! And this- He turns towards empty space and freezes

[Ringleader] - Yeah this is why I was yelling at you not to go so fast, I have no idea where your brother is

[Karla] Nice to meet you both... Brother?

[Ringleader] - Sexualoffenderman... Should I go out and look for him sir?

[Splender] A bit ashamed- Yes please

[Karla] With a name like that he sounds like Hell on wheels.

[Ringleader] - Just don't take any roses and you'll be fine

[Karla] Laughs lightly - My playmate is more likely to come with a whip in his teeth and a pleading expression then flowers. Thank you for the warning though.

[Ringleader] Heads out to find Offender-

[Splender] Turns towards Pinwheel- Have you been a good girl while I've been gone?

[Pinwheel] - Don't care

[Karla] She's been calm and happy for the few hours we've spent together.

[Splender] - Wonderful! Little biting?

[Karla] Just once, but I'm over it.

[Splender] - Oh dear, you didn't hit respawn did you?

[Karla] No, she'd spent her venom on the mobs. It's fine.

[Splender] - Oh dear, still, I'm sorry...

[Offender] Teleports in behind Splendy- There you are, ah, and the biting fuzzball

[Karla] Is this the aformentioned brother? I can see the resemblance in height.

[Splender] - Ah! Yes! Offender, this is Karla! This is my brother Offender!

[Offender] - You can just call me Smexy

[Karla] Chuckles lightly- I like it! And the flasher coat. - She crosses one leg over the other, the light catching the shiny black leather on her feet and hands.

[Offender] His trademark grin spreads across his face- Oh I like her

[Karla] Most men do. Unless they fancy being able to tame me. - She lifts her chin to see him better and her massive chest scar and cleavage are easily visible from above.

[Pinwheel] - Hungry!

[Karla] Endrea left you some bottles. Give me a moment. - She gets up and brushes past Offender to open a trunk and retrieve the bottle of void energy-

[Offender] Lets a couple of his tendrils curl out only to have Pinwheel bite them- Ow! Stop that fang face!

[Karla] How interesting... - She brings Pinwheel the bottle and tips it so she can drink from it.

[Pinwheel] Lets go of Offender to eat-

[Offender] - Yeah, slender beings like my little bro here and I all have tendrils

[Karla] I believe I've met your... oldest brother? Cp and I had a bit of fun, and he was kind enough to clean up after our mayhem. - across the room the Wunderwaffe seems to wake up and makes a few small happy electrical noises from the bed it's resting on.

[Offender] Chuckles again- Oh yah, that. He griped a little bit, but that was more for show than anything else, he was almost playful when he got back

[Karla] That's an amusing thought in and of itself... - she tips the bottle a bit more, it's nearly empty. -Good Pinwheel. Get big and strong.

[Splender] - Doc said I could possibly ride her when she's full grown!

[Pinwheel] - No

[Karla] Diplomatically- I think that will take a lot more good parenting and patience. A young lady of such caliber doesn't let just... anyone ride her.

-Up in the main room the doors can be heard opening and closing-

[Lie] - Anyone home?

[Karla] Lie! You have company.

[Lie] Comes down into the workroom with CP following- Splender! Glad to see you again!- She then notices Offender and stiffens

[CP] Begins growling at Offender-

[Karla] Now then Cp, we were just having a nice chat. Why so angry?

[Splender] - CP, you know Offender won't touch you or your mate, he knows how strong that bond is

[Offender] - Besides, your ass is too tiny right now to do anything too

[Karla] Off-handedly- Such things are easily adjusted, but it's innapropriate either way.

[Offender] - Oh I can adjust to fit just about anything, however...- He sniffs the air and turns towards Lie- Oh that smells delicious... You're pregnant little lady...

[Karla] Indeed. She's the talk of the village. As far as we know, two Herobrines having a child is unprecidented.

[Lie] Is bright red-

[CP] Knowing Offender can hear him- Fuck off!

[Pinwheel] Finishes eating and licks her lips- I go find Cri now

[Karla] Are you sure Pinwheel? I could just try calling over the... chat? And see if anyone has seen him.

[Pinwheel] - Mmmmmmmm

[Karla] I think that might almost be a yes- She types a little and then waits for the words to come back- 

[Buff] Over chat- I saw him out in the desert by the shrine miss. Only a little while ago. 

[Karla] See? That was easy enough.

[Pinwheel] Takes off running-

[Splender] - Ah! Pinwheel that was rude!

[Karla] She's just eagar to play with her friend some more. Her first friend. I wonder if I might be her second with time?

[Splender] Excitedly- Oh I hope so!

[Offender] - Calm down bro, your getting ahead of yourself again

[Lie] - I... I think I'm going to go start on dinner...

[CP] Concerned mew-

[Splender] - Oh! We should leave you to that then, don't want to be rude...

[Offender] - I like food

[Splender] - Come on, let's go brother, we'll get some food from Doc!- He starts pushing his brother out the door

[Karla] Watches them go with a little wave- Nice meeting you both.

[Lie] Lets out a very shaky breath and her body starts trembling a little-

[Karla] I take it 'smexy's' given name is not merely for show? You seem very upset Lie.

[Lie] - There... There's some history...- She turns and removes her collar, her now very naked husband pulling her in close and smoothing her hair

[CP] - Shhh, it's alright... I won't let him do anything

[Karla] Shamelessly takes a look at Cp's equiptment and makes the faintest snort before smiling.

[CP] Snarls at Karla a little-

[Lie] - I just... He was in our home

[Karla] No shame Cp, it's a generous peg for what I imagine is a small square hole that's usually happy to invite it in. And he seemed well-contained by his more amiable sibling.

[CP] - He's lazy, that's what, but he terrifies Lie, and for good reason...

[Karla] I'm guessing he prefers his sexual partners to be random and unwilling? 

[CP] - He doesn't care what they are, willing or unwilling, old or young, human or not

[Karla] Hence the name. Anyone would have every right to be terrified. 

[CP] Glances down at Lie, as if asking her permission and she nods a little- He never actually attacked her, but she witnessed him taking a victim, we think that may be what led Insanity to choosing her as a suitable mate...

[Karla] That explains a lot, you're decently well matched but it still seemed a random choice for something fated. 

[CP] Shrugs a little as Lies shaking starts to die down- Either way, she's mine

[Karla] And you are her's. I think that's just as important. From everything I've heard she's been quite a good influence on you. 

[CP] - Whatever, I need to get dressed, Lie, are you okay now?

[Lie] - Yeah, I should be fine now...

[CP] Nods and teleports to their room to get dressed-

[Steve] Is whistling cheerfully as he makes steaks in a furnace by the water- 

[TLOT] Is making a fish stew on top of the same furnace - I could use maybe... Two more? 

-There's a commotion in the water as the golden dragon breaches and goes chasing after a fish- 

[Yaunfen] is doing a little dance for Deerheart. Xe has a sprig of smoke berries in one hand and is trailing the particle effects everywhere. 

[Deer] Smiles happily and is encouraging Yaunfen-

[Splender] Is approaching with Offender and Ringleader-

[TLOT] Signals to Doc- 

[Doc] Surfaces with a fish in hir mouth and makes for the shore with just the top of hir head and mane showing. 

[Yaunfen] Does a couple of graceful leaps and then stumbles a bit, breaking a rough stone block to nothing with their feet- whoops! 

[Splender] - Are you okay Yaunfen?

[Deer] Goes to help Yaunfen up

[Yaunfen] Yeah- the smoke berries fell on the ground and some of them squished, making a bit of ground fog- two feet are just harder then four. Pfft! 

[Splender] Laughs- This is true!

[Doc] Rises up like a sea monster from the water and tosses TLOT the fish- did you find Pinwheel?

[Splender] - Oh yes! She was at Lies place!

[Ringleader] Looking at Yaunfen- Awww, you've grown so much too!

[Yaunfen] Blinks at her for a moment- I know you... I think? - tiny tail swish-

[Doc] You were pretty little when you met her. This is Ringleader, Splender's proxy.

[Ringleader] - You had just learned how to say Mada when I last saw you

[Yaunfen] Really? 

[Doc] Leans down and gives them a little bump with hir snoot- You were super cute then and you still are. 

[Yaunfen] Yee! Mada. - smiles-

[Steve] Foods done. Anybody hungry?

[Offender] - Oh hell yes!

[Steve] Looks slightly unnerved by Offender but gamely starts passing out steak and warm bread and bowls of fish chowder. 

[Doc] Shifts down to join them. It's a lovely day and a few touchies are buzzing lazily in the garden.

[Offender] Takes the food offered and swallows it in one go-

[Splender] - Of thank you Steve

[Yaunfen] Pulls out a full block of end sponge cake and starts nomming happily- 

[Steve] shaky- There's more....

[TLOT] Passes a roast chicken and a baked potato from his inventory to Offender. His expression changes slightly as he brushes the Slenders hand- 

[Offender] - Cool

[Splender] - Brother, don't eat all of their food!

[Doc] It's okay Splender, I can access creative easily. So we've always got plenty of basic meat and vegetable stuff.

[TLOT] Tilts his head slightly before addressing Offender- Your mind is quiet.

[Splender] - Yes, but you've seen my innards, his are the same

[Offender] - My mind is what?

[TLOT] It's quiet, clear almost. When Cp punched Lj and he retreated into his box, who found it?

[Doc] Is listening intently because of TLOT's tone-

[Offender] - I did, why?

[TLOT] You touched it, didn't you?

[Steve] You mean he's...?

[Offender] - Well yeah, how else was I supposed to get his box home

[Ringleader] - I'm confused...

[TLOT] Yes. He's clean. 

[Doc] Okay, I feel about 1000% better hearing that. 

[Yaunfen] You don't have the crazy lady!

[Steve] Wow!

[TLOT] Your Insanity was purged the moment you touched it. I understand that Slender beings aren't as controlled by her as normal creepypastas, but it still makes a difference.

[Offender] - Eh, never heard from her much anyways

[Doc] Well if someone has godlike powers it's always good to know they won't suddenly go bananas because someone looked at them funny. I adopted a dragon form partly because I wanted one and partly because I needed to be big in order to subdue Cp whenever he got out of hand. I spent a lot of time with him actively on fire in my coils while I tried to talk him down.

[Offender] Laughs at the mental image-

[Doc] Had to sit on him a few times too. And thankfully TLOT can use his powers to pin people in place.

[Offender] - Eh, everyone has their tricks

[Steve] Glances at his feet and smiles very slightly- 

[Yaunfen] I can be heavy! Mama and I have been practicing. - so proud- 

[Doc] Heavy?

[Deer] Sputters- Yaunfen! That was going to be a surprise!

[Yaunfen] But I can kinda do it! ... Sorry mama.

[Doc] What's this all about?

[Deer] Sighs- We've been practicing Yaunfen's powers on the candy seed and were going to surprise you with them once they got good

[Yaunfen] I can be stubborn as fuck! Just like Big Fire! 

[Doc] Why does that worry me?

[Splender] - Yaunfen, that's not a nice word

[Doc] But it was one of the first they learned. So it's okay.

[Splender] - If you say so...

[Yaunfen] Moves a little bit away and shapeshifts back to a dragon. They're decently large and pad over to Splender- Try and move me! I'm like bedrock!

[Splender] - Okay!- He stands and proceeds to try and lift Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Streches a little in the middle like a sleepy cat but the feet stay firmly on the ground. - That tickles!

[Offender] Grins a little, a tendril slinking along the ground-

[Splender] Keeps trying-

[Yaunfen] Is being shoved around a little but not moved. The dirt under them is looking a bit crumbly. - hehehe! 

[Offender] Suddenly tickled both Yaunfen and Splender-

[Splender] Shrieks in laughter and let's go of Yaunfen- Brother!

[Yaunfen] Goes suddenly down so they're standing with one foot each in a one block hole- whoops! That's cheating! HEHEHHEHE!

[Offender] - Nah, it's called having fun kid

[Yaunfen] Uses their tail tip to tickle Offenders ribs- Sneaky!

[Offender] Retaliated with more tendrils-

[Yaunfen] Rolls over laughing-

[TLOT] Well at least they're playing nice.

[Ringleader] - Yeah, all of them get subdued around Splender

[Steve] He is a really nice guy. 

[TLOT] Good neighbor too. - glances in the direction of Mb's house.

[Ringleader] - Is everything alright?

[TLOT] Eh, just a brine with an attitude. He was given to us to save him from being deleted. MasterHerobrine. He's been quieter since we gave him a dragon to raise but he still likes to fight. Reminds me of Cp now and again.

[Ringleader] - I see...

[Splender] Finally gets enough tendrils out to tickle Offender back-

[Yaunfen] Is pouncing and playing and acidently drops a tablet from their inventory.

[Ringleader] - Hm? What's this?- She picks up the tablet

[Doc] Is too fixated on Yaunfen playing to notice. 

[TLOT] Looks at her- that? It looks like a painting maybe? Try putting it on a flat surface.

[Ringleader] Looks around before approaching the wall of the castle and pressing the tablet there-

-The image springs up. It's a healed zombie pig woman. She's lovely and dressed like a tribal princess. Behind her are images of dinosaurs. She seems to be almost pleading, reaching out with one hand from the picture. - 

[TLOT] Goes absolutely white and still - I... remember... Zaya... oh gods...

[Steve] Runs to him- what is it???

[Yaunfen] Stops playing - oh no! TLOT?

[Doc] Comes to look as well- What's wrong???

[TLOT] Starts to cry and wipes his tears on his cloak edge-

[Steve] I don't understand.. OH GODS. - He's seeing the memory in TLOT's mind-

[TLOT] How could I forget...?

[Splender] He and Offender stop playing- No, don't cry, sadness doesn't taste good...

[Yaunfen] Don't cry TLOT. 

[Doc] What happened? Who is she? 

[TLOT] I... need to sit down... - He takes a few steps away and flops on a stair block, shaking his head- 

[Steve] Is still reeling-

[Doc] Dammit, of all the times not to have some of Lie's flowers.

[Splender] - I could go get some

[Yaunfen] Scrabbles at the picture, taking it down and putting it away. -I'm sorry!

[Doc] If you want, it might help-

[Splender] Teleports away-

[Ringleader] - No, I'm sorry, I put it up...

[Deer] - TLOT, what's wrong?

[TLOT] It's so vivid... At least parts of it. She was.. someone important? My NOTCH... Revenge, he destroyed her in front of me...

[Steve] Yaunfen! Where did you get that? 

[Yaunfen] I found it! I sifted it out of gravel! And fixed it with the anal-lyser.

[Doc] Where did the gravel come from? 

[Yaunfen] Notch gave it to me. 

[Doc] You mean Markus, right? 

[Yaunfen] Uh-huh!

[Doc] How in the world...?

[Deer] - The leak... The mods from TLOT's seed are leaking into the others...

[Doc] So... we have artifacts now?

[Deer] - Maybe?

[TLOT] Mutters- There was a man there too... with a face like a.. wolf?

[CP] Teleports in with Lie-

[Lie] - TLOT?

[Yaunfen] I've found all kinds of stuff....

[TLOT] Is still shaken and teary-

[Steve] He suddenly remembered part of something terrible our NOTCH did....

[Lie] Nods in understanding before spawning calming blossoms-

[TLOT] Makes eye contact with Cp, and in that moment he also sees the memory. The woman standing firm and defiant despite being weaponless and being suddenly cut down by the misty form of TLOT's NOTCH. Her screams are terrible and his overwhelming fear and anger in that moment is sour and consuming.

[CP] Growls, the memory reminding him off what happened to his mobs-

[TLOT] Swallows hard. Reaching down to tangle his fingers in Lie's calming flowers- 

[Steve] Wraps his arms around his husband as if to protect him-

[Doc] His NOTCH has such a long shadow... even dead...

[Lie] - Then we simply need to be brighter

[Doc] Adds hir arms to the hug- It's okay... it's over. 

[TLOT] I need to know. Somehow... what happened... This hole in my mind is maddening sometimes.

[Yaunfen] Slinks over, laying their snout against his shoe-

[Splender] Teleported back and gives a burst of happy energy-

[TLOT] Lets it roll over him like cool water, and sighs, calming down.

[TLOT] Thank you... Sorry to bring everyone down. And Yaunfen, I'm not mad, but you need to let me know if you find anything else. 

[Doc] Burst of guilt and a guarded expression- 

[Lie] - It's okay, that's what we're here for- She's a bit nervous being so close to Offender

[Doc] Moves back a little-

[Deer] - Doc?

[Doc] Yes?

[Yaunfen] Also looks guilty

[CP] - The fuck is wrong with you?

[TLOT] Looks at them as well with narrowed eyes- What do you have?

[Doc] It's nothing!

[CP] - Doc you are surrounded by psychics

[Doc] quiet- fuck...

[Yaunfen] Mada cussed.

[CP] - Is there something you want to share?

[Doc] Not really?

[CP] Teleports behind Doc and grabs them- What is it?

[Lie] - CP...

[Doc] YIKES! Not so hard!

[TLOT] Doc what. do. you. have?

[Doc] Eh... I kinda.. found a tablet too....

[CP] - Show us

[TLOT] resigned- Let me see it.

[Doc] Fine... you won't like it though. - Xe pulls out the tablet and holds it out as much as xe can for TLOT to take. 

[TLOT] He puts it against the castle wall and gasps-

-The painting is much bigger and shows a silhouette with glowing eyes and the shape of his own helm standing small at the apex of a giant pile of human bones and corpses. Behind him is the shadowy form of his NOTCH looming menacingly with his titanic head in the clouds. -

[CP] - Shit...

[TLOT] I....

[Doc] I hid it because I didn't want you to be upset...

[Steve] All my brothers...

[Lie] - Oh TLOT...

[TLOT] So quietly- I just.. didn't want to be alone...

[Yaunfen] But you didn't hurt them! It's not your fault!

[Doc] We understand TLOT... Loneliness can drive one mad... Mine almost killed me. 

[CP] - We've all been there

[TLOT] Its the not knowing that makes it even worse... 

[Lie] - But at least you can remember. It may take time, but I'm certain you will

[Doc] if the evidence exists maybe we should be looking for it? Cp... Where is all the dirt you removed to make the cage? If it's boxed it would likely have been sitting at ground zero of the leak for quite some time. 

[CP] - I don't remember

[Lie] - Wouldn't the block under the seed be ground zero? It's been in direct contact with the seed for a longer amount of time

[Doc] Yes... But sifting destroys the blocks. I was trying not to use anything that would be missed. I didn't want to tear up the floor in Cps build either. And speaking of Cp, can you put me down please? 

[CP] Drops Doc- I can look for the blocks...

[Lie] - But I may have used them to fill in places...

[Doc] ow... That would be helpful. I Don't want to make a giant hole someplace taking too many blocks away. 

[Lie] - If there are still any they would be in my store room

[Yaunfen] We're gonna sift stuff? That's a good way to find treasures! 

[Lie] - We could head over now?

[Doc] TLOT? Are you going to be okay? 

[TLOT] I'll live. I'm going to stay here though. 

[Steve] Me too. 

[CP] Goes to pick Lie up again-

[Doc] Deerheart my love? It looks like we're going to go play in the dirt for a bit. Wish us luck. 

[Deer] - Good luck

[Doc] checks on Offender and Ringleader and Splender- Splender? Are you okay? Maybe show Offender around the seed a bit? 

[Splender] - Sure!

[Doc] Take him to the library for sure. I think he'd get a kick out of the second floor in particular...

[Splender] - Second floor?

[Ringleader] - Come on Splendy, let's go

[Yaunfen] That's where all the books for tall people are! 

[Steve] They mean adults...

[Yaunfen] That's what I said! Tall people. And Splender is a super adult because he's so tall. 

[Splender] - Awwww, You are so adorable Yaunfen

[Doc] What about Gk? Hes old but short. 

[Yaunfen] grimaces-I've seen him eat a booger. He's not an adult. 

[Offender] - What about me? I'm shorter then Splendy

[Yaunfen] Gives him a calculating look- mmmm tall enough. 

[Splender] Laughs-

[CP] Just starts walking off with Lie-


	342. Sifting. Interview With a NOTCH, Embarassing Pictures

[Yaunfen] Goes running after with Doc following- wait for us! 

[CP] Doesn't slow down, but he doesn't speed up either-

[Yaunfen] Catches ip and trots proudly beside them- gonna go sifting! Gonna find treasure with Lie and Mada and Big Fire!

[Lie] Giggles a little- Just a mini treasure hunt

[Doc] Smiles in spite of hirself. - You have the sifter on you, right? 

[Yaunfen] Oh yeah!

[Lie] Smiles as she see's her house- Let's head into the store room

[Yaunfen] Transforms and skips alongside her- 

[Doc] Follows at a more measured pace and comes inside as well.

[CP] Puts down Lie and she heads downstairs-

[Lie] - Let's see... Where's the chest with dirt...

[Notch] Knocks on the door just after they get inside, and then peeks in- Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Hi Notch! 

[Doc] Hmm?

[CP] - Careful, Lie may have words for you

[Notch] Okay? I was just going to give Yaunfen something. I'll go away if you think I should. 

[Yaunfen] What is it?!?!

[Lie] Pokes her head back up- Notch... Earlier you and CP did something...

[Notch] Yeeees? 

[Yaunfen] Present!

[Notch] Well it's not really a present...

[Yaunfen] Gimmie!

[CP] Is smirking a little-

[Lie] - So you and CP decided on a NOTCH for our child? Don't you think I should have been included in that?

[Notch] I- uh- I thought it needed to be done as quickly as possible- and he was- he volunteered!

[Lie] Gives a very disapproving look-

[Notch] little voice -I'm sorry? I just didn't want you to end up with a psychopath...

[Lie] - We don't even know the one you guys chose!

[Notch] But we don't know anyone else who isn't already assigned to someone! Unless you want one of the broken ones from the subseed.

[Doc] He does have a point....

[Lie] - Still, I wish you would have involved me

[Yaunfen] Is pulling on Notch's cape a bit- 

[Notch] I'm sorry Lie...

[Lie] Huffs a little and heads back down to find the dirt

[CP] - At least you can't be turned into a cat

[Notch] Yeah... I just feel like scum. Not much of an improvement... - He shuffs in his inventory and passes Yaunfen some stacks of sand and gravel- 

[Yaunfen] Yay! 

[CP] - So TLOT got some more memories back

[Notch] From your tone im guessing it wasn't anything nice. 

[Yaunfen] Pulls out the colorful sifter and places it before pouring the stacks into it. There's a soft hush like an hourglass as it strains. 

[CP] - Yaunfen found some stuff from that gaudy thing, stone tablets depicting TLOT's past

[Doc] Apparently he witnessed the murder of someone close to him at the hands of his NOTCH. 

[Notch] sighs-Poor TLOT... 

[Yaunfen] pats the colorful block happily - 

[Lie] Comes up with several stacks of dirt- Hey, this is all the dirt we have, I don't know if it's the right dirt or not

[Yaunfen] Holds out for it eagerly - look at my neat sifter Lie! 

[Notch] Should I go look for Prince at least Lie? So you can meet him? 

[Lie] - That's great Yaunfen!

[CP] - It could be a bit less colorful

[Lie] - Sure

[Yaunfen] But I like colorful... 

[Doc] It does rather go with your personal motif. 

[Yaunfen] Yeah! My motive is colorful. Yes.

[Notch] I'm on it! - Scoots out the door

[Lie] Goes over to see what Yaunfen is getting from the sifter-

[Notch] Walks outside in a bit of a tizzy-

[Prince] -Mostly letting Mix ramble like a child at him over his news while they walk arm in arm. He's more distracted by looking at everything-

[Notch] Notices them and rushes over- Prince! Mix! Uh... Prince, Lie wants to meet you.

[Mix] -Points at Notch with a pout- Was it you?!

[Prince] -Exasperated expression-

[Notch] Kinda? I admit it was a rush decision...

[CP] - Oi! Hurry the fuck up!

-Inside the sifter there are already some bones and a few pottery shards-

[Mix] I don't like sharing!

[Prince] Clearly, Mix. But you have to learn someday. Where?

[Notch] Sharing? With who? I thought you said you weren't assigned to anyone?

[Yaunfen] Dry bones. Lotsa bones. And bitty clay bits.

[Lie] - You can give some of them to my wolves as a treat

[Prince] I helped raise her, she likes to say I'm hers. -It's clear he's listened to nothing but whining since he mentioned it-

[Mix] -Huffs-

[Doc] Uhhh... they might be weird Lie. Lets not be too hasty.

[Notch] Um... I'm sorry Mix, I didn't know.

[Prince] It's fine. Really. She'll get over it.

[Mix] Maybe, but I'll be bitter about it forever.

[Notch] Just please don't take it out on Lies child. They're not even born yet.

[Mix] It's Lie's?

[Prince] I did say that before you started your tangent, dear.

[Notch] Nods- We needed to assign them a NOTCH as soon as possible in case the system tried to generate a random one for her.

[Mix] -Pouts- It's fine then.. Lie's nice.

[Prince] See? Told you it'd be fine,.

[Notch] Can you come inside please?

[Prince] Sure.

[Notch] Helps them up the steps and opens the door for them. He's considering just sneaking away -

[Lie] Looks over at them-

[Yaunfen] Hello!

[CP] - Running won't help

[Notch] nhgggghhhh

[Prince] Hello.

[Mix] Hey! -Waves her other hand-

[Lie] - Hey Mix, and this must be Prince?

[Yaunfen] We're sifting stuff! Looking for treasure!

[Doc] Chuckles.

[Prince] Yes, that's me. I was told you wanted to see me?

[Mix] Treasure? Like what?

[Yaunfen] Neat stuff. Bones and pottery bits and tablets with pictures!

[Lie] - Yes, I thought I should get to know the NOTCH that my husband and father in law chose without consulting me

[Prince] Oh! I was under the assumption you knew already!

[Mix] You have picture tablets? Those are always neat, Yaunfen. What do they show? -Has detached from Prince to go over to Yaunfen-

[Lie] - No, I didn't learn about this until AFTER they had already done it

[Yaunfen] One had a pretty pig lady. It made TLOT sad though... It was someone he knew who died.

[Doc] Mix, they seem to show history from TLOT's seed.

[Yaunfen] Peeks in the sifter again- Hey there's two fossils! - Pulls them out- Plant fossils. NEAT!

[Lie] - Well whatever you get out of those we can grow in my greenhouse

[Doc] I wonder if they're candy related? It's kinda hard to tell at this stage. 

[Yaunfen] Gotta put em in the analyser.

[Prince] That's a shame, my apologies you weren't there for it, then. -Shifts his weight a bit before offering his hand to Lie to shake- Nice to meet you.

[Mix] That sounds cool and.. sad. Ours were too, but mostly really, really old, or relatively new events.

[Lie] Accepts his hand- Nice to meet you as well. So you're part of Mix's group?

[Prince] Yes, I'm her older "brother". I helped raise her. -shake shake Lie's hand-

[Yaunfen] I got a neat shell from a fossilly block too! I can call the big monster with it.

[Doc] Interesting Mix...

[Lie] - I see... And maybe you should show that shell to Hera Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] How come? Does she want to play with Basil?

[Lie] - I think she might find it interesting

[Notch] Slowly inching towards the door-

[Yaunfen] Okay Lie!

[Mix] Yeah. They're pretty cool.

[CP] Snags Notch- If I have to suffer through this so do you

[Lie] - So Prince, just how much time did you spend babysitting Mix?

[Prince] When NK wasn't, I was. So, about half the time.

[Notch] Is snagged and returns with a bit of foot shuffling-

[Lie] - I see...

[Yaunfen] Aww. No more sand...But we got three fossil plants, lotsa bones, some shards and two black blocks. 

[Doc] What kinda black blocks? 

[Yaunfen] Shrugs and holds them out.

[Doc] Oh, it's some kind of hard lava rock. It's pretty though. 

[Yaunfen] Beams-

[Notch] We weren't volunteering him for babysitting duty anyway Lie....

[Lie] Gives CP and Notch a glare-

[Mix] It's probably volcanic rock.

[Doc] Shows it to her- You're probably right.

[Mix] -Pokes and prods it a bit- Yeah, feels like it.

[Yaunfen] Is gloating over the fossils a little- can't wait to see what they are!

[Doc] Oh Mix... have you met Waffles yet?

[Mix] I don't think so.

[CP] Flinches back from his wife's glare a little-

[Notch] Just looks sad.

[Prince] I can babysit if you'd like, though.

[Doc] She's already got plenty of voluneteers. And Mix, Waffles is a sabertooth cat. Well.. kinda.

[Mix] Sounds dangerous. Kind of like the mamoths.

[Lie] - We'll see... I still don't know you very well...

[Yaunfen] My kitty isn't dangerous. They like candy like me.

[Doc] See that's the weird thing Mix, they're sorta cakey? They've got this patch on their back that looks like melty icing with rainbow sprinkles.

[Notch] What the nether...?

[Mix] Ok, you're right. That sounds cool. Heh.

[Doc] We think there's some leaking happening from the mods on the seeds in the cage. One of them has dinosaur stuff and the other is candy themed.

[Notch] That's really weird.

[CP] - Where's the candy seed?

[Doc] On a console in the cage.

[CP] - Oh

[Notch] So uh....? - He desperately wants to hear that Lie's not mad anymore.

[Lie] Turns towards Notch- Yes?

[Notch] Foot shuffling-

[Doc] Clears hir throat a little- 

[Yaunfen] Looks at Prince's eyes through the glasses- Your eyes are huge!

[Lie] - Still a bit mad at you

[Prince] I bet they are. -Looks back a Yaunfen- You're very colorful.

[Notch] Puppy dog eyes. As best he can manage with just flat black and no irises.

[Lie] - Stevie as a kid made me immune to that Notch

[Yaunfen] Hehe! My seeds all rainbow, it's camoflage.

[Notch] Darn....

[Doc] They're seed is wildly colorful Prince. It's all cake and candy and ice cream everywhere. Even the dirt blocks and stone are edible.

[Prince] Sounds like a kids dream, and an adults nightmare.

[Mix] I couldn't have sugar. I was prone to blowing things up.

[Prince] I think I have a picture, actually.

[Mix] Don't you dare!

[CP] - Lie... Weren't you in the middle of making dinner?

[Doc] I guess it depends if the adult like sweets. - grins- Wait, blowing stuff up, why? Does it make you gassy?

[Yaunfen] Picture! I want to see!

[Lie] - It's still there, don't worry

[Mix] I'd go off getting into stuff I shouldn't, like bomb spores, or the exploding evil monsters.

[Yaunfen] I want to hear about the exploding monsters.

[Doc] Color me curious as well...

[Prince] -Slides a small Monochrome picture Of a younger Mix over. There's a green glow with enough details to make out that it's Mix clearly, and a smaller Violet glow just behind her. The background is pretty much impossible to make out-

[Mix] You took a picture of THAT?

[Prince] It was cute. I'm sure Alex has a picture of that time in Cape Claw.....

[Mix] Oh my stars, you all just took pictures when I did ridiculous things, didn't you?

[Prince] Yes.

[Yaunfen] Is peeking- So cute!

[Doc] Oh dear, well, it's a parents job to take cute pictures.

[Lie] - We've done the same with the baby dragons and when CP and Stevie were in child forms

[Doc] I've got a rather large book at this point.

[Mix] -Covers face in embarrassment-

[Prince] There's more where those came from, actually.

[Yaunfen] I want to see!

[Notch] Is watching Lie to get her reaction-

[Lie] Is smiling a little at the pictures-

[Prince] Lets see...

[Mix] Nooooooooo......

[Prince] Here, I'll give you the option. -He flips three upside down so their picture isn't shown and holds them out to Yaunfen- Pick one.

[Yaunfen] Picks the one farthest from Mix -

[Mix] -Pouting, but plotting-

[Prince] -Pockets the other two and flips it over. It's Mix wearing Prince's cloak and standing triumphantly before a throne. She's got sticks in her hair and a big grin on her face- She figured out how to get into the room and was so happy.

[Yaunfen] Mix the princess!

[Doc] She looks so proud. 

[Notch] Can't resist looking- Awwww

[Lie] - That is adorable

[Mix] -Embarrassed Flush- I felt like I achieved something. It's a puzzle to get into the throne room, and the King's in the way usually so I had to wait till he was gone to do it.

[Doc] The King? So Prince has a dad?

[Prince] Oh no. Technically I'd be called King, but I didn't like it enough. King is the Redeye leader. Big and mean.

[Doc] Oh, like the skeleton I found! The wingless dragon with the teeny arms.

[Mix] Yeah! But he's huge. I didn't like him. He scared me a lot.

[Doc] I'd be scared too. That thing has huge teeth.

[Notch] Gamely smiles at Lie a little bit-

[Lie] Yawns a little and looks at where the sun is in the sky outside-

[Prince] He got annoyed that the smaller ones liked you. Even if Alex would whisk you away from them.

[Doc] Smiles- Well Mix is pretty likeable. 

[Yaunfen] Mix is nice! And she kicked Mb's butt so she's tough too!

[Prince] You did what?

[Mix] -very bluntly- I fought a bitch

[Doc] To put it bluntly, Mb likes to fight.

[Prince] -Scandalized gasp over Mix saying bitch-

[Mix] -Busts into laughter- Oh stars that was good. Yeah, I fought someone.

[Mix] I actually completely forgot about that until now, wow. But can I perhaps interest you in Pictures of Prince? Because two can play the picture game.

[Yaunfen] Yes please!

[Doc] I'm sure he hasn't forgotten.

[Mix] -Produces a picture of Prince, full head of hair in a braid. He is highly unamused.-

[Prince] You kept that?

[Mix] Yep!

[Yaunfen] You had hair! A Notch with hair! 

[Doc] laughs- That isn't Markus.

[Prince] I wanted to try hair. I didn't really like it much, but Mix did. So I kept it.

[Mix] It was so soft! NK's hair isn't soft so it was so booorrringgg.

[Doc] I bet you had fun braiding it...

[Notch] What happpened to it?

[Prince] I opted out when I reformed. I could remember enough for that, at least. 

[Mix] Lameee

[Doc] Let me know if you change your mind. That's easily fixed.

[Prince] I doubt I will, but thank you.

[Mix] Lets see what else do I have...

[CP] - Don't need two lame ass dead animals on heads running around

[Notch] Hey! Flux thinks it's nice.

[Prince] -Waves stick threateningly at CP-

[Yaunfen] Bounces near Mix a little to see what she has-

-A few pictures of Prince dozing off flash by before she finds one she likes.-

[Mix] Here, I love this one. -It's a picture of Prince standing threateningly over MA, but he's not taking it seriously due to the drawn on mustache on Prince's face-

[Yaunfen] Bursts out laughing-

[Doc] OMG...

[Prince] -Looks over- IS THAT WHY HE KEPT LAUGHING?

[Mix] Yep!

[Notch] Also starts chuckling- That's a good one!

[Doc] She really is a Herobrine.

[Prince] I WAS SO ANGRY AND HE JUST KEPT LAUGHING. NOW I KNOW WHY.

[Lie] - I wonder what sort of mischief our daughter is going to get into...

[Doc] I shudder to think....

[Mix] Heheheh -Stashes the picture again- I learned my tricks from the best.

[Yaunfen] Little yawn- Can we go analyse my fossils mada?

[Doc] Hmm? Pretty soon.

[Notch] Tries a little grin at Lie like so is he okay?!??!

[Lie] - Yaunfen, you're free to bring any plant findings here and I'll help you grow them

[Yaunfen] Okay.... - uncertain- 

[Doc] It's not nessesary Lie. Yaunfen is becoming quite the little gardener. They've got a lot of candy plants growing in their room. Besides, if it's something extinct it might be invasive. I'd prefer to grow stuff inside just in case.

[Lie] - Good point

[Notch] well I guess I'll just.... be going... - scooting backwards

[CP] Rolls his eyes and approaches Lie- Will all you fuckers leave now?

[Doc] Yeah, it's getting late. Come on Yaunfen. Gather up your sifter. 

[Yaunfen] Yes Mada. Nice to meet you Prince! And Mix, come over and see my kitty soon, okay?

[Lie] - Feel free to swing by anytime

[Prince] I'd love to.

[Mix] Will do!

[Doc] Heads out and sweeps Notch down the stairs with them- 

[Notch] Thanks...

[Prince] -Skedadles with Mix -


	343. Mushrollems, Ever and the Vinehorse

[Yaunfen] (Humanoid form) Comes running into the bedroom and bounces onto the bed where 

Deerheart and Doc are sleeping. - Mama! Mada! I got a fungus! 

[Doc] Is half asleep and ends up on the floor- huh?! What? 

[Deer] Sleepily- Did you play in the mycelium?

[Yaunfen] No! I got a fossil fungusiesz! Two of them! 

[Doc] That sounds weird..

[Deer] - From your analyzer?

[Yaunfen] Uh huh! Can I have some vanilla milk to cook it? 

[Doc] I thought you got three fossils? Did one break? 

[Yaunfen] No it's a - looks at it- fern!

[Deer] - Why vanilla milk?

[Yaunfen] Because I think it's gonna be candy! 

[Doc] Ancient candy plants. Now that will be unique. 

[Deer] - I think there's some down in the kitchen...

[Yaunfen] Yay! - goes charging up the stairs- 

[Doc] smiles fondly- they've certainly inherited my thrill for science and discovery haven't they? 

[Deer] - Indeed, but I don't know where they got the early morning energy from

[Doc] grins- maybe it's just that they stay up all night sometimes? I'm guilty of that. 

And we did give them their own room. 

[Deer] - True, but perhaps the senior member of the scientist club should go make sure they are safe

[Doc] I'm going I'm going. But aren't you going to come and provide 

some motherly supervision as well?

[Deer] - And some breakfast

[Doc] Nah, come on, lets just grab something basic. The longer we dither around, the 

longer they're unsupervised.

[Deer] - Alright, let's go

[Doc] Hoofs up the steps and listens. - There's the faint sound of someone walking 

downstairs and they follow it, going down into the lab. 

[Yaunfen] Has already put the bucket in and is watching the glassy green block eagarly from the recovery room doorway. Their 

little tail tapping out an excited staccato on the wall.

[Deer] Comes up behind them and wraps her arms around Doc- They are adorable...

[Doc] I'm so proud.

[Deer] - Everything going okay Yaunfen?

-Theres a shattering noise and message on the chat; WARNING, CULTIVATION HAS FAILED- 

[Yaunfen] Fuck!- They scoot out of the door way as Doc runs down the steps-

[Deer] Goes immediately to Yaunfen to keep them safe-

[Yaunfen] Aww... it broke.

[Doc] Didn't Ma say this might happen?

[Deer] - It's okay, we can make a new one

[Doc] Looks in the room. - Well the pieces are there and the floor is wet, but that is 

one ugly plant. - In the center of the room a florescent failure plant is spewing bits of gaudy particles.

[Deer] - Is it harmful?

[Doc] Darts in and gathers the fossil and the bits of block. - I don't think so? It's 

just.... ugh. It smells funky too.

[Yaunfen] Sorry mada, mama.

[Deer] - There's no need to apologize, this is part of experimenting

[Doc] Hey it's okay. Ma said sometimes the block fails and breaks.

[Yaunfen] Nod nod- Can we fix it? 

[Doc] Sure, do you have your crafting table on you? 

[Yaunfen] Uh-huh. - Pulls it out. 

[Doc] Just put this here and this here...

[Deer] - I'll get the water

[Doc] Helps Yaunfen set it up again and puts the fern seeds back in.

[Deer] - Now, do you want to try the vanilla milk again?

[Yaunfen] Yes please.

[Deer] Goes and retrieves another bucket of vanilla milk- Alright, here you go!

[Yaunfen] Stands on tiptoes to give her a little kiss before trotting over to put it in- 

thank you!

[Deer] - Your very welcome

[Doc] Yawns- Good grief it's early....

[Deer] Giggles a little- Aw, does my doctor need more sleep?

[Doc] Maybe just fewer emergencies so I'll sleep better. Now what to do with this? - 

Holds the failure plant as a small item. - Should we just destroy it?

[Deer] - You know how TLOT feels about that

[Doc] Good point. Maybe I'll just give it to him then. At the least 

he could take it apart. It's got some interesting colors.

[Deer] - We could just put it in the entranceway to their room

[Doc] That's funny, but it'd stink up the whole lab. Besides he's doing me a favor by 

mentally keeping an eye on Offender.

[Deer] - Okay, then let's put it in a trunk for now

[Yaunfen] Oh it's done! Time for the fungussies! - adds the curls to 

the block and comes over with the refreshed seeds. - Look! They're so pretty! - The seeds are three colors; all bright, red, 

orange and yellow.

[Deer] - Should we make a special garden outside for these?

[Doc] I'm not even sure we should grow them outside... these look like jellybeans. 

Aren't ferns invasive? 

[Waffles] Comes padding in from the kitchen stairs- mrrr

[Deer] - I don't know

[Yaunfen] Could we make an island?

[Doc] I think we need a shady spot

[Deer] - We may have to look around a bit first

[Doc] I'd say I could build a room for them, but everyone yells at me when I make the 

castle bigger.

[Deer] - Maybe build an island out in the water?

[Yaunfen] Is just listening and watching the cultivator.

[Doc] Well if they're really funguses a cave might be better?

[Deer] - Maybe

[Yaunfen] Removes something from the cultivator and the air is suddenly saturated with a 

cinnamon smell- oooooooo!

[Deer] - What is it?

[Yaunfen] Reads the item descriptor- It's a mushrollem! - They hold it up proudly. It's 

a huge bready mushroom with a big spiral on the top and dribbles of thin white icing on top.

[Deer] - Well that looks interesting...

[Doc] It smells fabulous...

[Yaunfen] So proud-

[Deer] - We should absolutely plant these

[Doc] Yes. Though I will taste one before anyone else eats them. Just in case they're 

hallucinagenic or poisonus or something equally bad. I'd ask TLOT but mushrooms always make him feel sick.

[Deer] - Good idea

[Yaunfen] Puts the mushroom away as the block finishes the other one. They pull it out 

and exclaim- It's all sticky! - It's a smaller, but no less bready mushroom. The top is coated with a bright orange glaze that's 

dribbling off it and letting off a sharp citrusy smell.

[Doc] That looks incredibly messy. But it does smell nice. Another one for me to test. 

But if I hit respawn it'll probably be worth it. That first one smells and kinda looks like the cinnamon rolls I had when I was 

irl with Lie the first time.

[Deer] - Well all these delicious smells are making me hungry, why don't we go get 

some breakfast, okay?

[Yaunfen] Is already heading for the shortcut- food!

[Doc] You can never say they're not vital. Haha. 

[Yaunfen] Grabs a basic cake/dirt block and put it in a corner of the room below the 

skylight before mashing the fern seeds into it. 

[Doc] Why in here kiddo? 

[Yaunfen] because maybe this will smell good too! And everyone can enjoy it. 

[Deer] - That's very thoughtful Yaunfen

[Doc] Agreed- Heads for the kitchen- did you want anything in 

particular love of my life? - looks down- it appears Buff is awake as well...

[Waffles] Busks happily on Deerheart and nudges the table- 

[Lh] Goes skittering out from under the table and glares at the bigger cat before jumping up onto the table and washing his face- 

[Yaunfen] Awww LH got griefed!

[Deer] - Anything you make will be wonderful love

[Doc] Aww, poor kitty. And give me a moment to get rid of all these crumbs and I'll get 

started. 

[Yaunfen] Crumbs? 

[Doc] Just stray pixels, I think Buff was eating his cereal stuff again. 

[Yaunfen] sticks out their little tongue- yucky! 

[Waffles] investigating the planted cake block. 

[Yaunfen] Waffles no! 

[Lh] Tiniest little noise that might be a snicker. 

[Doc] Decides on pancakes and bacon and noms idly on a few lightning berries as Xe stirs 

more into the mix. - I wonder how our company is getting on... Oh shoot! I should have given Splender some spare beds for 

Offender! Cripes. 

[Deer] - Somehow I don't think Offender will be offended

[Doc] Maybe I should go over there when we're done eating. 

[Yaunfen] Is leaning over the cake block - There's a little shoot!

[Doc] Didn't you get some bones from the sifter kiddo? 

[Yaunfen] Uh-huh!

[Doc] Why don't you grind one up for your plant while I cook?

[Yaunfen] Okay!

[Waffles] Is trying to get in Deerheart's lap. 

[Lh] Annoyed whisker twitching at the much bigger cat-

[Deer] - Waffles, you're a little too big for that... Unless I'm in my dragon form...

[Waffles] Mrrrrrrrr- bump bump-

[Deer] Rubs the large cats ears-

[Waffles] PUUUURRRRRR

[Yanfen] Dumps the bone powder on the fern and it rises up and pops out a few leaves. The air is full of fruity smells. -Yay! 

[Doc] What is it with smelly stuff today? Everything wants to assault my tiny nostrils.

[Deer] - Oh hush, you'll get used to it

[Yaunfen] Sniffing - Smells good!

[Doc] Brings the food to the table- It's kinda sparkly actually.

[Deer] - Oh love this looks delicious

[Yaunfen] It's got sugar bits! 

-The plant is fern shaped with light green stems, but the leaves are brightly colored red, orange and yellow. The edges are 

crinkled and a bit droopy. They look like fruit roll-ups that have been skewered down the middles and snipped on the edges. 

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe stops to brush against Deerheart before sitting down- Come on Yaunfen, with a good dose of syrup this 

should be sweet enough for you too. 

[Yaunfen] Okay! 

[Waffles] Allows themselves to be pushed gently down and sneaks under Deerhearts chair, at least as much as they'll fit.

[Deer] Can't help but laugh a little at Waffles before leaning against Doc- Maybe we can have a lazy 

dragon day today

[Doc] Oh that sounds nice. Just smell the- xe almost said roses- 

various flowers. 

[Lh] Sudden loud meow that sounds like - HEY! 

[Waffles] Freezes with a bit of fern leaf in their mouth-

[Deer] - Waffles no! Leave that alone!

[Waffles] Fast chewing on the bit they pulled off- 

[Yaunfen] Bad kitty!

[Deer] - I think Waffles could use some outside time too...

[Doc] At least we know it's safe. 

[Waffles] Bunny kicks the bit of leaf and rolls around with it-

[Deer] Reaches out to pet LH-

[Lh] Hopeful glance at bacon and purrs.

[Deer] Smiles and offers a small piece-

[Lh] nomnomnompuuurrrr

[CP] Rolls over and looks at Lie as his wife sits on the edge of the bed as she 

starts getting up. He notices her movements are a bit more sluggish than usual- Hey, is everything okay?  
[Lie] - I don't know- 

When she turns to look at CP he notices that she seems a little pale and he sits up a bit more  
[CP] - You don't look good Lie  
[Lie] 

\- I'll be alright, I'm just gonna go out and feed the animals- She stands up and starts grabbing her clothes. As she tries to 

button her shorts CP notices that she's having a little difficulty and how much tighter they seem  
[CP] - Lie, I don't think you 

can wear those anymore  
[Lie] - Don't say that!  
[CP] - It's the truth. Come back to bed. You're pale and swaying a little. I'll 

take care of the animals  
[Lie] - That's not necessary  
[CP] Moves and pulls his wife back onto the bed before removing her shorts- 

No arguments, stay here- He stands up and throws his own clothes on before finding an empty bucket and putting it on the floor 

near his wife- Just in case  
[Lie] Gives him a small smile as she snuggles back down into the blankets-  
[CP] Heads down into the 

workroom, walking silently to grab the food for the wolves-

[Moth] Good morning sir, did you sleep well? 

[CP] - I slept well. Are you just ending night shift or starting the morning one?

[Moth] I just got up. Francis and Baconn were up all night. Hoff is just getting a drink 

of water. 

[CP] - I see, anything to report?

[Moth] Chester mooning around and singing to himself like a lovestruck fool. It's 

adorable. Gold came by very early to see if anything needed writing down, and fed the barn cats for you. I think they had extra 

fish from the other day. 

[CP] - I see, well that's one less thing for me to do this morning

[Hoff] Comes around the corner and gives Cp a smart little salute- 

[CP] - Please pass the word to be quiet, at least for this morning. Lie isn't feeling well

[Moth] Absolutly sir! Though you may want to tell Blake to reschedule his training 

sessions or move them farther away from the house for today. He seems to do a lot of yelling. 

[Hoff] Might as well be draining sessions - chuckles- he tends to look like he's borrowed your Honedge afterwards! 

[CP] - Good, it means he won't be bugging me

[Moth] We guessed that was the general idea. He seems a bit obsessed with you. 

[Hoff] So what's wrong with miss Lie? Is it because of the baby? 

[CP] - I'm not sure. She just didn't look well when she got up so I made her get back in bed while I 

tend to the animals this morning

[Moth] Exchanges a knowing look with Hoff- well you see sir... It's normal for women to 

feel sick and queasy when they're pregnant. Especially first thing. It's called morning sickness. 

[CP] - Morning sickness? How long does it last?

[Hoff] There's some variance I'm sure, but usually until the baby is born. We've been 

doing a lot of reading and it seems like human women have a pretty rough time making babies. 

[CP] This news just starts CP's worry again- I see...

[Hoff] it's okay sir. We'll all help out and get though it just fine. She just needs to 

relax, heavy lifting and such isn't good for her right now. 

[CP] - If you see her at all and I'm not around, keep an eye on her

[Moth] Of course! We decided that since we were going to be living with humans we 

should educate ourselves. It sounds like she's going to need lots of support.

[CP] - Yeah... It's terrifying and there isn't much that I can do

[Hoff] Ah, don't be scared sir. She's strong. And she has us to run, fetch and defend, 

and the Doctor and respawn if something does go wrong.

[CP] - She will not hit respawn, I don't know what that might do to the baby

[Hoff] I didn't mean to upset!

[Moth] Pats his hand - everything will be okay. Shall we help you with the morning chores?

[CP] - If you want, I've already got the food for the dogs

[Hoff] Already on it! - rushes off to tend to the horses-

[CP] Heads outside as well and into the dog pen-

[Moth] Stands there for a moment and then hurries after him- One thing sir! You might 

want to change where the Quagga is kept. It managed to clip or slip out of the pen since it's so small. We put it in our barraks 

for now. Last I saw it was asleep on Hocks bed.

[CP] - It got out? Alright, I'll ask Lie about it

[Lie] After a while she does vomit and ends up carrying the now filled bucket down to the lava pool 

in the workroom while wearing one of CP's shirts-

[Ever] Is snoring softly in one of the beds-

[Lie] Tries to be quiet but accidentally bumps into one of her armor stands-

[Ever] Blinks - Mmm? Oh, hey Lie. -yawn-

[Lie] - Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...- She dumps the contents of the bucket into the lava

[Ever] It's okay. I slept really well. It's so weird, it's taking 

some getting used too. I don't really get tired, just hungry, and when I go to sleep I'm out like a light. It's wild. I've been 

getting so much done without even breaking a sweat.

[Lie] - How is the building going anyways?

[Ever] It's awesome! I love doing it. Though Karla made me go home early so she could 

do some decorating in the finished spaces. She got some stuff from Markus apparently. I fell off the roof yesterday and damn, I 

thought I was done for. Two hearts and a big oof and I was able to just get up and walk it off. I feel like a super hero!

[Lie] - You can still acquire other injuries too, don't hesitate to use my healing flowers if you 

need them. Have you shown Arden what your building yet?

[Ever] Eyes wide- FUCK. I keep forgetting! I got so excited and the days just fly.

[Lie] - ... You forgot that Arden was here?

[Ever] I need someone to walk me to where he is and everyone seems so busy... I didn't 

want to be a needy noob...

[Lie] - All you had to do was ask Ever. I can take you over there today if you want. Besides, it's 

good to take a break from building occasionally

[Ever] Hehehe... If you don't mind Lie. But it is fun. You guys got me into this irl 

and it was literally like 'hey, I could build a house here' -doing stuff- and then 'Hey, it's suddenly 7am...?'

[Lie] Is about to respond but instead turns around and vomits into the lava-

[Ever] Lie! Oh my goodness! Lie are you okay???

[Lie] - Yeah... Just some morning sickness

[Ever] That's rough... is there any way I can help?

[Lie] - I should be fine in a little bit, but if you wanna get me some water?

[Ever] Sure! I think I have a bucket- fiddles around. - Here, I had to move a water 

spawn block. Didn't seem right to waste it.

[Lie] - Thanks- She swishes out her mouth first before taking a few drinks

[Hope] Runs into the room mewing-

[Ever] Morning little kitty! - Gives her a pat on the head.

[Lie] - That's Hope, she loves just about everybody

[Ever] Named after the last thing in Pandora's box. Good choice. You 

guys have the coolest pets. Your pokemon are adorable too. Your chain chomp scared the hell out of me yesterday, I was totatlly 

not expecting that to jump out of the grass.

[Lie] - Yeah, that one is CP's. It loves him but CP is CP

[Ever] I get it. It seems very dog-like so I doubt it notices much. Your Banette has 

taken a real shine to Karla as well.

[Lie] - Well it does feed off negative emotions and thoughts...

[Ever] I don't doubt that, it does have a bit of an evil look, but she's also a toymaker 

of sorts and it seems to be a doll. But... it seems lonely too, like a little kid.

[Lie] - Well again, it was CP's...

[Ever] Was?

[Lie] - You've probably noticed that CP doesn't really like most things. The Banette mostly followed 

him just to feed off of him, but it wants to belong to somebody

[Ever] Would you mind if we, kinda adopted it?

[Lie] - Go right ahead, I have no objections if it's happy with you

[Ever] Does it have a pokeball?

[Lie] - No, but I'm sure you could get one from Glitchy or Silver. We could ask them after you visit 

Arden

[Ever] Okay? Who are Glitchy and Silver? Are they brines?

[Lie] - Pokémon based creepy pasta's

[Ever] Yikes. I take it they're just retiring or hiding here?

[Lie] - Recovering- She stands up and brushes herself off- If you wanna go grab a horse, I'll change 

my clothes and meet you out front

[Ever] Yeah! Hey... is there any chance I could ride the green macrame guy in the front? 

It looks really weird and cool.

[Lie] - I don't know, I haven't tried riding that one yet myself...

[Ever] Where did it come from?

[Lie] - Doc and I made it

[Ever] Wow! Then it should be safe right? You guys are experts. And hey, if it throws me 

I can just respawn right? That's such a great feeling. I'm excited now, let's go!

[Lie] - Okay, just let me get changed- She heads upstairs and looks through what clothes she has. She 

decides to wear the dress Dawn gave her, figuring it wouldn't be too tight. She then heads outside to gather Beau

[Ever] Is already waiting, watching the vinehorse closely.

[Lie] - Do you want a saddle?

[Ever] I guess? You can't control where they go without one, right?

[Lie] - There's spare tack in the chests in the barn

[Ever] Races off to the barn and bumps into Hoff- Whoah! Sorry! I was just gonna get a 

saddle...

[Hoff] Oh?- she takes one out for him with a questioning look- 

[Ever] Me and Lie are going visiting...

[Hoff] Ah. - She follows him back to the pen- Feeling any better Lie? Your husband said you were having a rough morning. 

[Ever] Can't understand her- Is everything okay Lie? The piglady followed me back.

[Lie] - I'm fine Hoff, I just had a bit of morning sickness. And it's fine Ever, she followed you to 

ask me some things

[Ever] Oh, okay. - quietly- She's huge...

[Hoff] Eyebrow-

[Lie] - And she can also understand you

[Ever] Eep! 

[Hoff] Looms over him a little bit and then grins hugely before pulling up a sleeve and doing a rather theatrical flex that makes 

her muscles bulge and roll. 

[Ever] Holy shit...

[Lie] - If you want to understand the mobs I'm sure we can get a copy of Doc's translation egg for you

[Ever] That might be good...

[Hoff] Thumbs at him- This little guy is funny.

[Lie] - Hoff will you let my husband know where we're going so he doesn't tear the seed apart trying 

to find me?

[Hoff] Absolutly miss. And you be ever so careful out there. He's worried sick about 

your health.

[Lie] - I know he is, come on Ever

[Ever] Approaches the vinehorse with the saddle-

[Vinehorse] Snorts and paws a little-

[Ever] Switches the saddle to one hand and moves a carrot into the other hand before 

holding it flat for the horse to investigate.

[Vinehorse] Ignores the carrot-

[Ever] Tries to pat it instead.

[Vinehorse] Snorts again, the texture under Ever's hand being a bit weird since it's made from plants-

[Ever] Tries a little scritch and ruffles it's leafy mane a little- shhh who's a good 

horsie?

[Vinehorse] Whickers a little-

[Lie] - Come on Ever

[Ever] Sorry. Karla is the more experienced one. I'm still new to riding.

[Lie] - Remember everything is simplified here

[Ever] Okay... - he clicks on the horse, trying to hop up-

[Vinehorse] Shifts uneasily-

[Ever] Tries to equipt the saddle while murmuring softly-

[Vinehorse] Bucks a little at the feel of the saddle-

[Ever] Hangs onto the saddle tight- Easy!

[Hoff] He seems to be doing decently-

[Lie] Moves Beau closer and tosses a lead around the vinehorse- Just in case

[Ever] Thank you Lie. I think they're just spooked because it's 

something new. - He's rubbing the vinehorses mane- This is so cool!

[Lie] Smiles and starts leading the way to the castle-

[Hope] Mews from behind them as she jumps up on the fence-

[Lie] Moves Beau over to the fence so Hope can jump on- Come on you silly kitty

[Hope] Barely manages to jump over-

[Vinehorse] Bucks a little-

[Ever] Struggling not to fall off. Thinking quickly he clicks on the vinehorse again, 

snapping him right back into the saddle- Yeah! 

[Hoff] Golf clap- 

[Lie] - Are you sure about this Ever?

[Ever] If I all I have to do to stay in the saddle is click I'm good to go.

[Lie] - Okay...- She starts to lead them towards the village

[Escar and Godot] trimming the grass just outside the village walls and wave as they go 

bumbling by- 

[Ever] Testificates... can you understand those guys?

[Lie] Laughs a little- Of course, they talk just like you and me- She waves back

[Ever] Oh! Okay. In the game itself they just mumble and grumble. - Waves as well- Are 

they all pretty friendly? They can drive a pretty hard bargain in game.

[Lie] - Very, this entire particular village is full of gay couples

[Ever] But...? Are there humans too? I thought I saw some kids playing yesterday?

[Lie] - Yeah, rescued from a creepy pasta and adopted by the villagers

[Ever] Ah, because they can't have kids.... good solution. -

[Lie] - Yup, we can swing by on the way back if you want

[Ever] I think I'll probably end up staying late. Adren and I usually end up talking 

till the wee hours. You might have to leave me and come back.

[Lie] - I'll be sure to let Karla know where you are then

[Ever] Leans forward and hugs the vinehorses neck a little- You should give this 

critter a bit of a workout Lie. They're really comfy to ride.

[Vinehorse] Decides at that moment to have a series of bucks-

[Ever] Is bounced around- What gives? I was being nice!

[Lie] - They aren't trained, that's what

[Ever] Clinging on and clicking- Well tell me what to do!

[Lie] - Sit up and sit deep in the saddle, push your heels down!

[Ever] Fights his way upright with some effort and does as he's told- nnnngh!

[Lie] Pulls the horse closer to herself until it's head is against her leg and it can't buck anymore- 

You okay?

[Ever] A little rattled but unhurt. Bad horse!

[Lie] - I think I'll just keep it's head here as we go

[Ever] I trust you Lie. I've got a lot to learn. The horses you gave us were ready to 

go, no training needed. I think Karla was almost a mite disappointed that they didn't need to be broken at all.

[Lie] - Well I won't be able to do much with this one while pregnant...

[Ever] True. But if you had me help you could teach me too.

[Lie] - Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Karla teach you?

[Ever] It's your horse Lie.

[Lie] - Alright then. But for now, we're here- She leans over and hits the switch to open the stable 

door

[Ever] Neat! A six block door! Redstone is so confusing. The mechanisim must have been 

a bitch to set up. 

[Gir] Trots heavily over and snuffles at the vinehorse. The regular horses seem a bit weirded out by it. 

-The skeleton horses in their pen line up to get a better look with their empty eyes. 

[Ever] Whoah.... someone likes the undead horses.

[Lie] - They spawn kinda frequently on this seed. They have good stats though. Go ahead and 

dismount

[Ever] Gets down with minimal difficulty- 

[Gir] Gets right in his space and snuffles him. The zombie horse is dusty and smells like grandmas attic. 

[Ever] Uhhh.... Hi?

[Lie] Shuts the stable door and lets the vinehorse loose before dismounting herself- Alright, stick 

close, Doc's place can be a bit confusing

[Gir] Lips at his hands- 

[Ever] Trembles- Lie...? What do zombie horses eat?!?!

[Lie] - Meat, but don't worry, this guy is tame. You're in no danger

[Ever] I might have something-tries to back off and the horse just moves with him 

pinning him to the wall- Yiyiyiyiyiyiyiyi..... HERE have a porkchop! - Holds out the hunk of raw meat- 

[Gir] Snatches it from his hand and noms on it contentedly-

[Lie] Laughs- Come on, let's get going- She heads for the gate

[Ever] quickly scoots around the horse and runs after her- Sheesh!

[Lie] Closes the gate behind them and heads down the stairs- Watch your head

-Quiet giggling-

[Lie] Tilts her head at the noise-

[Ever] Freezes- that's a weird noise...

-It's coming from behind the stairs near the fridge-

[Lie] - Should we investigate?

[Hope] Is already trying to sneak that direction-

[Ever] Gets down on his knees and peeks over the side of the stairs- 

-There's a whole pile of chomplies playing on the floor while the moma gastly snoozes softly- 

[Ever] (Heart eyes) AWWWWW

[Lie] Peeks as well, grabbing Hope as she does- Ah, those guys. That's their momma sleeping there, 

the dad is CP's chain chomp

[Ever] Oh my gosh that's so CUTE. And I guess.... it kinda makes 

sense? They're both basically a black ball with some facial features.

[Lie] - Let's leave them to play, Arden is probably down in the lab

[Ever] The lab? Why???

[Lie] - Because their room is near there? It's nothing diabolical Ever, it's mostly just some caged 

mobs, a lava and water tub, some rooms, and a giant table

[Ever] Oh... well this is a Doctors house... From what I've seen they seem to be a 

person of many unusual tastes and hobbies. 

[Archen] Goes hopping and partially flying by them and zooms into the vine room-

[Hope] Focuses on the bird-

[Lie] - Yeah... They do... Come on, you'll at least get to see a small portion of the house

[Ever] Pokes a netherwort - and focuses on the small door in the corner -whats in here?

[Lie] - Bathroom- She steps on the pressure plate leading to the lab

[Ever] chuckles - Oh! - hurries to follow her

-Arden's door is slightly ajar and his room is empty-

[Lie] - Hmmm, guess he's not in his room...

[Ever] Where else can we look? Can we chat to him or something?

[Lie] - Yeah, that might be fastest- She sends a quick message over chat

[Arden] chat- Lie? I'm in the shrine, on the porch outside the 

second floor.

[Lie] - Ah okay, I'll be there soon

[Ever] Where is he?

[Lie] - Up by the shrine on an outside balcony

[Ever] Lead the way then, this place looks like an intricate build. I wonder how long 

this took? And how many people worked on it?

[Lie] - Pretty much just Doc, and it's taken a long time- She heads for the shortcut to the kitchen

[Ever] Is just looking at everything - Lots of sponges. And a lemon tree? It smells 

super fruity in here, like Starburst candy.

[Lie] - Yeah... That's new and so are those ferns that I'm betting is the source

[Ever] They look like candy?

[Lie] - Yeah definitely the source of the smell

[Ever] Which way do we go?

[Lie] - Through the magma room, don't touch the walls, they will cause a little bit of damage

[Ever] Was hovering a hand near a wall- I can feel that they're hot.

[Lie] - Made them by accident when trying to alter my very first flower

[Ever] Neat! - Looks up- Oh Chrous plants, these things are weird.

[Lie] - Yeah, I think Doc put them here just to make them look like pipes

[Ever] They do look like nicely painted plumbing. - Sees the light at the end of the 

hall and stops cold- Wooooooow, this map is HUGE!

[Lie] - That's what we've explored so far

[Ever] Goes gingerly to the edge and looks all the way up and down- You guys are either 

dyed in the wool explorers or you've been here for AGES!

[Lie] - A bit of both? The stuff really far down is partially because I accidentally teleported...

[Ever] hoofs up the steps to get a better look and sees the giant Herobrine in the 

massive stained window- This is so cool. I don't even have words.

[Lie] - Yeah, the shrine was partially made by the testificates to honor TLOT

[Ever] They must really love him.

[Lie] - He saved their lives

[Ever] I think I want to hear that story when I finally meet him. I 

bet he's really dignified and wise.

[Lie] - Weeeeeeeeell...

[Ever] eyebrow-

[Lie] - You'll see, come on, Arden's just outside- She starts climbing the stairs

[Ever] Glances at the exhibits and is drawn to look at a glass block with a drooping 

purple flower in the middle of it. - This is so pretty, why is it locked up?

[Lie] - Because that's the lust blossom

[Ever] Dangerous and beautiful... I like it.

[Lie] Opens the door leading outside- Arden?

[Arden] Is sitting on a wool carpet and in the process of smootching Zeke- Whoah! Hi.... 

EVER!! OMG.

[Lie] Smiles as she stands aside-

[Arden] How in the world did you???

[Ever] It's a long story! - He's grinning like a maniac- I guess this is him? 

[Zeke] ?????????????

[Lie] - Long story short, their house is destroyed and they needed a place to stay

[Arden] Well this is great place to build a house, that's for sure. Zeke? This is Ever. 

Ever, Zeke.... my boyfriend. 

[Ever] Is practically vibrating- I'm so happy for you! And your tats are amazing. 

[Zeke] Shy- They're just... part of me. 

[Arden] It's not like that Ever, he wears his heart on his hands, literally. He's hiding too. This is a safe place.

[Lie] Takes a seat as well- So what are you two up to today?

[Zeke] I just needed to be outside for a bit. Mom is being kinda paranoid. 

[Ever] Is she overbearing? My fucking father was the same way. Part of the reason I cut contact with him.

[Zeke] NO! She's just ready to fight what we were running from and it's been quiet... 

too quiet, it's unsettling.

[Lie] - You know you'll have everyone's help if a fight does occur

[Zeke] I know and I appreciate it... it's that thing she made...

[Arden] Hushed whisper - It can turn things into other things.

[Lie] - What exactly did she make?

[Zeke] It's a little red crystal...

[Arden] It seems like it, elevates things? Like if you touched a bit of coal with it, it would become a diamond? 

[Ever] Holy crap....

[Lie] - Is that what Deer was bitching about?

[Arden] Why would she bitch about it? It's amazing. A little scary 

but amazing nonethless.

[Lie] - I think she said it felt really weird?

[Zeke] Well she is the server...

[Lie] - Well, should I leave you boys to your talking?

[Ever] That would be nice. Thank you for showing me over Lie. 

[Arden] Are you going to stay the night?

[Ever] I'd like to if nobody minds? 

[Zeke] I doubt it. Between patients and homeless waifs like ourselves ; Doc seems to have frequent guests.

[Lie] - I'll let Karla know for you Ever

[Hope] Paws at Zeke-

[Zeke] Little suprised jump at the touch, and the visible part of his hands and wrists 

erupt in delicate arabesques and cat silhouettes. - Oh! - purple blush- 

[Ever] Whoah... I see what you mean...

[Arden] Holds Zeke protectively.

[Lie] Let's Hope down- It's alright you two, everyone here knows how to keep a secret

[Arden] It's greatly appreciated. 

[Zeke] I feel safe here.

[Hope] Tries to find an open lap-  
[Lie] - Safest place I've ever been


	344. Yster reunited with Locklear, Stevie gets Griefed, Mb Vs Cp Again

[CN] Huffs at Firebird-

[Firebird] -Huffs back-

[CN] - You shoved me in the dirt again!

[Firebird] Of course. You need to learn!

[CN] - But if I get dirty, then I'd just have to take a bath sooner!

[HG] - just zoomed up and is watering flowers near by-

[CN] Jumps in surprise- AH!

[Firebird] -Scree-

[HG] -runs behind a tree from their screaming-

[CN] Goes to hide behind Firebird-

[CN] - Firebird who is that?

[Firebird] That's HG, CN. He likes plants.

[HG] -peaks around the tree and give a timid wave-

[CN] - Oh, he's in Lies garden sometimes

[HG] -comes back around the tree and over to the two- sorry if I scared you

[CN] - You just came up so fast...

[Firebird] Fast things are bad things

[HG] i'm sorry I tend to run really fast it's one of my powers it helps me run from dangerous mobs 

because I don't know how to fight

[CN] - Then why don't you learn?

[HG] I don't want to hurt anyone

[CN] - But that's how you can protect others!

[HG] but what if I accidentally hurt a friend and then they hate me forever -

starts to cry at the thought of being alone again-

[CN] - They could forgive you

[HG] I don't even know how I could learn I don't have any weapons or know how to make them?

[CN] - Ummm... Some people use their hands!

[HG] how?

[CN] Shrugs and looks at FIrebird-

[Firebird] I prefer using my feet as hands but just, Punch. Fling your hand forward real hard.

[HG] -punches as hard as he can like he is punch tree without it hitting anything it's obvious weak 

because of poor form-

[CN] - You need practice

[Hg] how do I practice that how I punch trees?

[CN] Shrugs-

[hg] do you know anyone who could teach me?

[CN] Once again shrugs-

[Firebird] You could just ask around, I'm sure someone wouldn't mind teaching you.

[HG] where should I ask first?

[CN] - Not the big meanie?

[HG] big meanie?

[Firebird] He means CP.

[CN] - Is the big meanie gonna be at the tiny shower?

[HG] what's a tiny shower?

[Firebird] Babyshower, CN. And most likely.

[CN] Huffs angrily-

[HG] what's a babyshower?

[CN] - I don't know

[Firebird] When one is with child they'll have a party to celebrate. I'm.. not sure why it's called 

a babyshower though.

[HG] weird well maybe I should head off to see if anyone can teach me

[CN] - Okay!

[HG] -runs off-

[Firebird] -Watches HG go- Well that was... Something.

[CN] Suddenly gets a scared look- IS THE BABY GONNA EAT LIE!?

[Firebird] -Chokes on air- WHAT?

[CN] - Is the baby gonna eat her? She said she's gonna have to eat more... So if she doesn't get 

enough food... Does that mean the baby will eat her?

[Firebird] No! That's ridiculous, CN.

[CN] - Oh...

-A cloud passes overhead the group standing on the porch of the shrine and Ever glances 

up, the sun in his eyes. The air seems to get heavier and he shivers slightly- 

[Arden] Ever? Are you okay...? 

[Ever] Shrinks under a weight he can't see, only feel, it's like suddenly being under a microscope. And just as quickly... it's 

gone. Leaving him shivering. 

[Zeke] As the shadows flee Zeke starts suddenly, his patterns changing to feathers and brickwork and indeciperable calligraphy- 

Ah! 

[Ever] Nearly falls over- WHAT THE FUCK????

[Lie] - Zeke? Is everything okay?

[Zeke] Is looking around wildly. - 

[Arden] ....

[Ever] Why do I feel like I just got judged really harshly?

[Lie] - I don't know?

[Hope] Hisses a little at the sky-

[Zeke] Maybe we should go inside....

[Lie] - Go ahead, I'm going to head on home- She gathers up her cat and starts heading for the animal 

to retrieve Beau- Have fun you guys

[Polybius] Is stomping down one of the manor halls in a foul mood.

[Sally] Darts out of her room- Hi Poly!

[Polybius] All the wires behind his head rise up in alarm like snakes and then relax 

again. He grumbles a hello in return.

[Sally] - What's wrong?

[Polybius] Grumbles- MrmramdfrackingBEN.... where is that little stoner anyway?

[Sally] - He's where big brother Herobrine is!

[Polybius] Yeah well I need him, isn't he ever coming back?

[Sally] - He has a kid!

[Polybius] What the fuck.... I figured he'd be sterile from all the crap he puts in his 

system...

[Sally] - Nope

[Slender] Approaches from behind- Sally? Polybius? What is going on?

[Sally] - Papa!

[Polybius] Just airing my irritations since she asked. Is there any way I can get a hold 

of BEN?

[Slender] - I can send a message through one of my proxies, why?

[Polybius] I need a couple of electrical things you said he'd have 

and a bunch of shit is locked. I don't want to break his chests and piss you off, plus the whole thing is a hot mess and 

impossible to find anything. It's easier just to pick the twerps brain directly.

[Slender] - I will let him know and give you his response as soon as I can

[Polybius] Huffs- fine.

[Slender] Walks off to find a proxy-

[Sally] - Poly come have a tea party with me!

[Polybius] Glances at Slender and considers the possible ass-beating if he says no. His 

thin shoulders slump in defeat. Slender is more likely to find him quickly with an answer if he's with Sally anyway. - Yeah.... 

okay.

[CP] Is freaking out because he can't find Lie-

[Mb] Sneaking around the greenhouse and now snickering at Cp's obvious distress.

[Celine] Is swinging happily off the gargoyle on the apex of the greenhouse roof-

[CP] Storms past MB without even seeing him-

[Mb] Sneaks after him-

[CP] - Fucking Nether where is she?

[Mb] Goes for the stab with a diamond sword-

[CP] Barely catches sight of the incoming weapon and teleports just out of the way- Fuck off!

[Mb] No! You promised! - He does a graceful flip in the air and swings at Cp again-

[CP] - Fucker I need to find Lie!

[Mb] There's plenty of time for that, for now worry about your own skin! - attacking-

[CP] Pushes aside MB's weapon with his sword- Not now!

[Mb] -Stab stab stab- FOCUS!

[CP] Takes a couple blows- I said fuck off!

[Celine] Suddenly realized what he's doing and stops playing- Master no!

[CP] - Listen to your dragon and leave me to find my wife

[Mb] But I know where she is! Is that worth fighting for? -parry and thrust- 

[Celine] Bad!

[CP] - Just tell me where!

[Mb] Not unless you show me some spirit first! - Stabby stab-

[Celine] Huffs some of her gas angrilly-

[CP] - You asshole I need to get to her because she's pregnant!

[Mb] Laughs- wowwwww you fucked up!

[CP] Growls- Fuck. Off.

[Celine] Jumps up and down in place- Lie is preggyngnat? What does that mean???

[CP] - It means she and I are going to have a daughter

[Celine] Does a little flip- A daughter!???!!

[Mb] Just starts laughing- Holy fuck...

[CP] - You can stop laughing!

[Mb] Steps off the ground and rolls in the air a bit. Still 

laughing.

[CP] Scowls and takes a cheap shot at the distracted MB-

[Mb] Gets cut on the leg and slashes back- 

[Celine] Master!

[Mb] Self-defense!

[CP] Blocks the blow- Can you go away now?

[Mb] Maybe I'll just go ahead of you and bother Lie.

[CP] Lunges forwards and puts MB in a choke hold- You will do no such thing, she doesn't need any 

stress

[Mb] Swings his sword to take a few pixels out of Cp's pants and buttcheek on one side- 

Grrrk! 

[Celine] Bites Cp's other leg, blowing gas out around her beak at the same time.

[CP] - Now fuck off and leave my wife alone

[Mb] Muffled strangling noises- 

[Celine] Angrilly shredding Cp's pants-

[Honedge] Disentangles itself from CP's leg and moves to remove Celine from his leg-

[Celine] Bats at Honedge and Cp with her wings- 

[Mb] Goes slack and vanishes- 

\- Masterherobrine was killed by CreepypastaHerobrine - 

[Celine] MASTER! - starts crying-

[CP] Turns around and picks up Celine- It's okay, he's just respawned

[Celine] Just cries more, she's really loud and pathetic-

[CP] - Come on, I'll take you to him- Starts carrying Celine towards MB's place

[Celine] Wailing forlornly, she's getting his shoulder wet and swatting weakly at him 

with her wings- MAAAASSSSTTTTTTEEEERRRRR

[CP] - He's fine

[Celine] Horrible loud whining- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[CP] Ignores the stares of the villagers as they pass-

[Celine] BLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[CP] Approaches the building with the Nether portal-

[Mb] Is grumbling as he climbs the ladder and perks hearing her- 

[Celine] AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[CP] - You're fine, we're almost there

[Celine] Swats him in the crotch with the spiky end of her tail - WAAAAAAHHHHHH

[CP] - Fucking Nether!

[Mb] Opens the door- What the fuck-

[Celine] Goes bananas trying to get away from Cp and swats him several times in 

different places with her wings and tail while still crying-

[CP] Holds Celine out towards MB-

[Mb] Takes her and nearly falls over as she glomps him in a strangling hug- Fuck!

[CP] - Don't threaten Lie- Turns to go find Lie

[Lie] Makes it back home, having stopped only once to puke by a tree. As she enters the workroom she 

see's it's currently empty, but that doesn't stop the unease she now feels whenever she enters the room-

-outside it starts to rain a little bit- 

[Chester] Scoots inside and shuts the door-

[Lie] Jumps a little- Oh, Chester, hello

[Chester] Oh! Sorry to intrude miss! - He's obviously damp from the rain and his fuzz 

is matted-

[Lie] - Is everything okay?

[Chester] Little sneeze- Just got caught in the rain....

[Lie] - Then come warm up by the lava, it's perfect for that

[Chester] I was hoping you'd say that. - Scoots over by the pool and lays down on the 

floor next to it.

[Lie] Smiles at the small spider and starts to feel queasy again-

[Eliza] Knocks on the door and enters- Mistress?

[Lie] - Oh, Eliza

[Chester] Sees her and smiles, her name is said like a reverent prayer- Elizzza.

[Eliza] - Oh, there you are Chester

[Lie] - Get over by the lava and warm up Eliza, you look soaked to the skin

[Chester] Rolls sideways and opens his legs to hug her if she 

gets close. - I just got caught in the rain...

[Eliza] Does move closer- Mistress, the Master said you needed my skills?

[Lie] - Yeah, I suppose I will. My clothes are already getting a bit too tight

[Chester] Tight? OH. Since you don't lay eggs. This is gonna be weird.

[Eliza] - I can make you some clothes which will adjust as you grow Mistress

[Lie] - Thank you Eliza

[Chester] Can I help? -very proud- I'm learning.. AH-choo!

[Eliza] - These will be some very specific measurements Chester...

[Lie] - You could start with baby clothes maybe?

[Chester] Rolls over and bounces on his feet a little- What do I do?

[Eliza] - Well first you must be able to produce the proper string, one which isn't sticky

[Chester] Sooo...... eat wool?

[Eliza] - No, it takes a lot of concentration, I know for my thread the stickiness is more like an 

outer layer so I can remove by making my opening just a bit smaller. You however are from a different server so it might not 

work the same

[Chester] Maybe... I could work with something else?

[Lie] - Maybe sweet Alex or Steve could teach you?

[Chester] I guess.....

[Eliza] - We needn't worry about that right now, for now let us just get warm

[Chester] Eyebrow waggle- Yes please. - Sneaks two legs over her 

as much as he can reach- 

[Eliza] Moves closer-

[Lie] Suddenly rushes for the lava again to throw up-

[Eliza] - Mistress!

[Chester] Scrabbles uselessly- YIKES!

[Lie] - Sorry, it's this morning sickness...

[Chester] Confused- Do you feel better in the afternoon then? 

Maybe you could just sleep in?

[Lie] - I don't think time of day really matters Chester, that's just the name of it. It's different 

for everyone though

[Chester] Oh... well I like little ones, when's she gonna pop out?

[Lie] - Not for some time Chester

[Chester] Oh okay. I can wait- twiddles his feet, getting toasty now-

[Lie] - I think I'm going to lay down for a bit

[Chester] Okay, you be gentle with yourself - snuggles happily next to Eliza.

[Eliza] Gives a small chitter back at him as Lie leaves-

[CP] Approaches Docs place-

[Doc] is sitting on the porch under a giant potted mushroom happily playing with hir 

computer. 

[Waffles] wiggle butt and slink toward Cp- 

[Yaunfen] Waves- 

[CP] - Oi! Is Lie here?

[Doc] Maybe? She brought Ever over to visit Arden. 

[Yster] Goes galloping by on a skeleton horse with a jubilant expression. 

[Waffles] Goes for a playful pounce and lick on Cp. 

[Doc] Waffles no! Damn! Cp you're a mess. 

[CP] - FUCK. OFF.

[Yaunfen] Runs up to push Waffles down from Cp- down! Leave Big fire alone! 

[CP] Yells at Yster- And you do realize you've missed over a day of work, right?

[Yster] Slows- I have? Aww dammit. Well it wouldn't be the first time I lost a whole 

day to playing Minecraft! 

[CP] Scowls- Don't you think you should head back?

[Yaunfen] Big fire we made new stuff! - holds up one of the orange glazed mushrollems- 

we revived them from stones! 

[Yster] Yeaaaaah I guess so...

[CP] - That's nice kid. Why don't you go get your stuff Yster

[Yster] oh I have just about everything already. 

[Doc] I've got her spider and snake cages at my feet

[Yaunfen] Do want to taste it? They're realllllllly good. 

[CP] - Not now, I'm busy working- He stats focusing on making an opening

[Yaunfen] Aww....

[Doc] Brings over the cages- Are you going to be okay?

[Yster] I think so. Can I call you if there are any more... emergencies? 

[Doc] Of course!

[CP] - Do you have the phone for Locklear?

[Yster] Holds it up. - Yes. I suppose you think he'll still be nearby?

[CP] - Oh yeah, and probably not in a good mood

[Doc] Should I go too? For safety!

[CP] - Nah, if he tries shit I'll just punch him out

[Doc] He might take one look at your current state and run. 

[Yster] You do look like you tangled with a few tigers before coming over.

[CP] - MB threatened Lie

[Doc] Ah so you and him had a play session. That explains a lot. I doubt he meant it. 

He just likes to rile you up.

[CP] - Yeah well he's on thin ice right now

[Doc] Mb? Oh you'll get over it.

[CP] Flips Doc off before turning towards Yster- You ready?

[Yster] Yes, and thank you all for your hospitality. 

[Yaunfen] Bye Yster!

[CP] Steps through first and looks around. He's made the opening through Yster's computer-

-Her bedroom is dark apart from the light of the screen and she 

decants the spider and the snake back into their respective terrariums.

[CP] Narrows his eyes in suspicion as he summons a fireball into his hand-

[Yster] Eyes widen- Whoah.....

[CP] - Stay there- He approaches the closet, listening intently

[Locklear] Leans against the door frame leading into the rest of the apartment- Come now, I'm not some common boogey man to hide 

in a closet Herobrine

[Yster] Jumps in alarm at the unexpected voice.

[CP] Growls at Locklear but the doctor's attention is on Yster-

[Locklear] - You left...

[Yster] I got overwhelmed...

[Locklear] - You could have just told me

[CP] Mentally to Yster- Remember, you are the thing that can calm and clear his mind

[Yster] I.. I didn't want to spoil your fun... but I'm rather nervous at the scene of a 

crime in progress.

[Locklear] Moves towards him, his anger apparent- So you thought just running off was better!? You 

could have gotten harmed!

[Yster] Stands firm- I called a friend to pick me up.

[Locklear] Reaches out to grab her-

[Yster] Smacks his hand roughly-

[Locklear] Growls darkly-

[CP] Moves between them- Locklear, focus... This isn't helping you

[Yster] Scowls at him- I appreciate you avenging me, but don't get 

grabby. It's not like I asked you to kill him for me. 

[CP] - Yster he doesn't have a choice. We'll do anything to protect our mates

[Locklear] - Move aside Herobrine

[Yster] Protecting and controlling are too different things. I don't put up with clingy 

guys who try to micromanage me.

[Locklear] - All I want is for you to be safe and mine

[Yster] Yeah... that's a little weird. Don't get posessive, it's off-putting.

[CP] - We can't help it

[Yster] Pfft. That's what all guys say.

[CP] - No, we literally can't. Him even more so because he still has her

[Locklear] - Herobrine why don't you leave

[Yster] Her? OH... you mean he's still.... crazy? Oh dear...

[CP] - Yeah- Mentally- But because you've been chosen as his mate, you just might be able to convince 

him to give her up

[Yster] I'll think about it. I'm still on the fence about this 

chosen thing. I don't believe in fate or soulmates or any of that stuff.

[Locklear] Is growling- Herobrine, why don't you go take care of the annoying woman outside?

[Yster] Wait, who's outside?

[Locklear] - An officer, she was watching your place of work most of the day and took note that you 

never showed up

[Yster] Oh fuck! I bet it's that woman who was spying on Markus!

[CP] - Guess he needs to pop out here again...

[Yster] Just let him know Cp, he lives next door to you. OH! Locklear, I have a present 

for you. - rummages and pulls out the shiny little phone-

[Locklear] A small bit of his aggression seems to fade- A present?

[Yster] I got a friend to make you a better phone. -Holds it out.

[Locklear] Takes it and looks it over- I'm sorry, but I don't know how to use this...

[CP] Mentally- That's it, ease into it. Distract him from his anger

[Yster] Shoots Cp a look that's plainly 'I'm still not cool with this and stop telling 

me what to do' - It's simple... - Is showing Locklear how to use the phone.

[Locklear] Is still confused-

[CP] - I'm just speaking from experience Yster

[Yster] mentally- I really don't need a boyfriend who has to have his hand patted 24/7 

to keep him from going berzerk.

[CP] - I'm not saying that, but he'll be calmer and much more reasonable around you

[Yster] mentally- still... high maintence and violent isn't a good combination. I don't 

see what I'm getting out of this.

[CP] - A protection from anything natural and supernatural and somebody who will learn everything you 

love so that they can make certain you're happy

[Locklear] - I don't understand why you are trying to teach me this

[Yster] Is considering it. - Huh? Because... it's pointless to give a gift and not show 

someone how to use it? It's nicer then the one you have and you can text on it and look at things one the internet, it's got a 

calculator and even a little camera.

[Locklear] - This, seems very complicated and unnecessary, my own phone works fine. Although I did 

place yours on your charging cable

[Yster] But you don't have to press three times per letter to text with this one.

[CP] - His other phone doesn't even have text...

[Yster] See? And I could put games on this one too if you want, it even has talk to 

text so you can just mutter at it and it'll do the typing.

[Locklear] Still looks uncertain-

[CP] Sighs and grabs Locklear's arm- Come on Locklear, it's late, let your mate get some rest. We'll go have a drink

[Yster] What about the police officer? She might still be out there.

[CP] - I can teleport

[Yster] Does anyone know what time it actually is?

[CP] - Don't you have a clock around here?

[Locklear] - Let me go Herobrine

[Yster] I usually use my phone when I'm in this room...

[Locklear] - It is late

[Yster] Then I'm going to bed, she can just sit out there all 

night. It's ridiculious stalking people like that.

[CP] - Whatever, let's go psycho doctor- Teleports the two away

[Doc] Is drumming hir fingers and suddenly perks with a thought. - Hey Yaunfen, wanna 

go make a teeny bit of mischief? 

[Yaunfen] Mada? - scoots close to listen- 

[Doc] Checks quickly to make sure they're alone and whispers to them for a moment before the two go off giggling with the bored 

sabertooth ambling along behind them.

[Doc and Yaunfen] Scoping out Alexis and Stevies house to see who's home.

[Stevie] Is cleaning up after the two of them have eaten-

[Doc] Taps on Alexises door while Yaunfen hides- 

[Stevie] Glances at Alexis who motions for him to answer the door since he's already standing. 

Stevie outs down the dishes and opens the door- Hello?

[Doc] Hey Stevie, what's up?

[Stevie] - Oh hey, we just finished eating. Do you need us for something?

[Doc] No, just thought I'd check on you. Haven't for a while, hows the pokemon doing? I 

brought you some berries- Offers a stack- 

[Yaunfen] Gets close to the outside window nearest to Alexis and waves to get her attention-

[Alexis] Smiles and waves back-

[Stevie] - Milotic's been doing really good, they play with Aqua and the Lapras quite a bit

[Yaunfen] runs over to the door on Stevies side and cracks it, 

making the 'shhhh!' gesture.

[Doc] Basil bothering you at all? 

[Stevie] - No, not really. Actually I haven't seem them in awhile, Hera's usually more of a bother 

than them

[Alexis] Becomes nervous as she watches Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Runs over and swats up all of Stevie's mushrooms before 

pressing them into Alexis's hands- 

[Doc] Oh? Is she bugging you when you go fishing again?

[Alexis] Is now just confused-

[Stevie] - On occasion, do you want to come in?

[Doc] No, no, it's okay. I can talk too her if she's getting on your nerves. 

[Yaunfen] quickly plants several of the two types of mushrollems where the other shrooms were and winks at Alexis before darting 

back out the door. The lovely scent is immediately apparent-

[Stevie] Gets a confused expression and turns around- What in the Nether...

[Doc] Hops up as soon as he turns away, shapeshifting and taking a flying leap off the 

apex of the house before joining Yaunfen in runing away while giggling-

[Stevie] Is just standing there really confused-

[Alexis] - I think you got griefed

[CP] Finally returns after getting Locklear absolutely shit-faced-


	345. MIBs vs Licht, Faking It,Scuttle is a Horse

-Officer Licht is dozing in her car when two men approach on the street side and get in the passenger and backseats. Both are wearing black suits, black hats and very dark sunglasses. One has a white tie and the other a red tie. They regard her intently from behind their shades-

[Licht] Senses the new presences and wakes up, her hand immediately racing for her gun and radio-

[MIBred] Placidly- Hello.

[Licht] - Who are you?

[MIBred] Nobody. It's a lovely night to watch for UFO's isn't it?

[Licht] - That's not what I'm watching, now get out, you're disrupting an investigation

[MIBred] Really? We have our own investigation Officer. And you are not here in any offical capacity.

[Licht] - What do you want?

[MIBred] Stares at her for a very long uncomfortable moment, His skin is unnaturally pale and waxy and his hand resting on the console is very long-fingered and equally pale, almost mannequin like. - Are you sure you haven't been watching for.. unusual things?

[Licht] Scowls a little- I'm trying to figure out what's going on with somebody I had to investigate, nothing unusual about that

[MIBred and white] both turn in unison to look at Ysters place and then slowly turn back. 

[MIBwhite] bad things can happen to curious humans...

[MIBred] Do you suspect foul play of some sort? 

[MIBwhite] His tone is slightly threatening - Sometimes people go away without a word, usually they come back. But they are never exactly the same when they do...

[Licht] - What jurisdiction are you?

[MIBred]We work for the - there's a burst of statick that obscures his next words and Yster finds herself nodding sagely at his answer, both reassured and entirely perplexed. She's left only with the distinct impression that she's heard something of world- shattering importance and it simply slid off the surface of her mind and fell away forever into the oblivious void of all words spoken into empty silence. She's also vaguely embarrassed as if she simply wasn't listening closely enough. The unnerving man just gives her a very creepy wide grin. - So you see officer. We're on your side. 100%. 

[MIBwhite] quietly- He is at least...

[Licht] - If you are on my side, then I don't see why you're interrupting my investigation

[MIBred] Perhaps we simply wanted to touch base with a fine diligent officer such as yourself. 

[MIBwhite] Is suddenly, intensely way too close to her face and his question is rapid fire- have you seen an armless man with a television for a face? 

[Licht] - What? No! That's impossible!

[MIBwhite] yes, yes it is. And if you see him, tell no one. How about a living skeleton with hair? 

[Licht] - And you two are insane, get out of my car, now

[MIBred] Forgive my colleague, he fancies himself a comedian. He can be quite funny at times- he lets loose with a too- loud and utterly mirthless dead laugh- 

[MIBwhite] waits just long enough for the other to stop making noise and then immediately asks. - Are you sure you haven't seen anything like that though? 

[Licht] - Yeah, I have. It's called almost every human there is

[MIBwhite] Looks at her confused-pardon me- he sneers- a skeleton with a head of hair and no other flesh of any kind. 

[Licht] - No

[MIBred] carefully, casually- how about... Someone with glowing eyes? 

[Licht] - No, I've been focused on Mr. Persson and his associates

[MIBred] it is precisely your association with Not- I mean Mr Perrson that causes us to ask. He keeps rather singular and interesting company. Though if you had met his associates there is also the chance you would no longer be among the living and have the luxury of being annoyed by our inquiries. 

[Licht] - What are you talking about?

[MIBred] If you've seen nothing, then it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just keep being normal! 

[MIBwhite] I would advise you not to play mr. Perrson's little game either. You may find yourself in over your head all too quickly...

[Licht] - His game?

[MIBwhite] He has secrets, but then, don't we all? 

[MIBred] Is staring absolute death at his associate and the other MIB shrinks in terror under his gaze. 

[Licht] - Well I intend to find out those secrets

[MIBred] Goes from placidly calm to suddenly screaming- NO YOU WILL NOT. - then he's suddenly back to near motionless as if the outburst had never occurred. 

[Licht] Get's a little spooked- I think it's time you leave

[MIBred] Stares out the dark windshield as if he didn't hear her at all and suddenly twitches just once, but very violently. Then he gets up and starts walking away very determined without glancing back. There's a sharp hiss that makes her look at the other man in the back seat- 

[Licht] Narrows her eyes at the other MIB-

[MIBwhite] His mouth opens in a sudden panic and goes wide as if screaming. 

[Lie] Accidentally hits the horn in the car, letting it blare loudly in the silent night-

[MIBwhite] his face is frozen in a terrible rictus of mortal fear as he stares past her out the front window- 

[Licht] Hears people start coming out of their homes to investigate the sound, she turns to start the car and looks out the front window of the car-

-There's nothing there but the ordinary street and when she looks back again, the other MIB has vanished as well without ever opening the car doors. A wave of nausea washes over her as well as a creeping sense of panic as the specifics of the strange conversation are already fading from her conscious mind. 

[Licht] Shakes her head and drives off so she can clear her head, intent on returning before day break-

[Yster] Wakes up with a yawn. For a moment she weights the idea that it might have been a dream, and swings her feet out of bed. The flip flops on her carpet are undeniable though, and still have a tiny bit of sand on the soles. She putters around making sure her pets are fed in a hazy half-daze until a smell gets her attention. She pulls on a deep red bathrobe and cracks her bedroom door before peeking out, the scent of coffee hitting her like a wall of wakefulness.

[Locklear] Is sprawled on the couch, his arm covering his face. He's sans his usual red coat which was tossed across a nearby chair which shows his white shirt and red pants underneath. His black hair is messy and his tall frame doesn't quite fit the two seater couch he is on-

[Yster] Ummm.....?

[Locklear] - I am awake... Despite Herobrine's attempt to knock me out until next week

[Yster] You look a bit rough... did he beat you up?

[Locklear] - No, just gave me some ungodly concoction of alcohol last night

[Yster] Walks over into the kitchen, [it's connected with an island-half wall so she can still see him]. She regards the quietly perking pot. - I guess not all creepypastas have a high alcohol tolerance?

[Locklear] - No, not at all. I'm not sure where your creamers and such are so I did not pull those out and I apologize for that

[Yster] Oh it's okay, how do you like yours? - She peeks in the fridge- I've got vanilla, peppermint, and... fudge brownie with carmel.

[Locklear] - Normally on the sweeter side but with headache black may just be best

[Yster] Makes him a cup - Did you eat? Or would that just make you sicker right now?

[Locklear] - I honestly cannot remember anything past the first couple of drinks last night

[Yster] Lets call that a probably not. - She drops some toast in and brings him his mug of coffee, hers is still on the counter oozing a sickly sweet chocolate smell.

[Locklear] - Thank you- He moves his arm away from his face to reveal very bright blue eyes as he grabs the mug

[Yster] Makes eye contact with him for a moment and it's clear she's checking him out. She makes a small cough and goes back in the kitchen to get the popped up toast. - I, uh... I usually don't eat much in the morning.... Just a little fruit and some toast with jelly. I can make you some too....

[Locklear] - No need, if you are in a rush then I'm certain I can find some place to eat nearby

[Yster] No, I have time. I just usually... I don't sleep very well. But after all the running around and hanging out with the Herobrines, I just crashed. But I generally don't feel hungry first thing.

[Locklear] - I have seen snippets of that game, I suppose if you were inside of it that it would be very energy draining- He sits up with a slight groan as his head pulses

[Yster] Makes some extra toast with strawberry jelly and splits up a grapefruit between the two plates before stabbing both fruits with one serrated spoon each. - Actually it's pretty invigorating. You can't get tired there, just hungry. I played with little dragons, rode a skeletal horse, met all kinds of interesting people and they showed me all around their builds. I even borrowed some elytra and jumped off a building, it was amazing. - As she sets the plates down on the coffee table the smell of the food is heavy, sharp and sweet. 

[Locklear] - Yes it certainly did exhaust you, someone's car horn went off a couple of hours ago. And I would prefer you didn't just fling yourself off of a building- He has to take a moment to steady himself so the smells don't overwhelm him

[Yster] I'm sure there's some.... bugginess? Going from digital to irl and back again. I'm glad I emptied my inventory into my pockets before I came out. I have no idea how to access it or if it even exists when I'm out here. And don't be a worry-wart. Elytra are perfectly safe, it's like a hang glider. It's not like it's possible to die in their realm anyway- crunchy toast.

[Locklear] - I believe Herobrine's victims would beg to differ on the being able to die- He takes a bite of grapefruit

[Yster] It's a server thing. You can set it different ways depending on how difficult you want your game to be. Doc has theirs set up where if you lose all ten hearts and 'die' you just wake up in the last place you slept.

[Locklear] - If you say so. So long as you are safe. I'm just glad Herobrine had the decency to drop me off here

[Yster] I was kinda wondering.... But it's okay. If you have a hangover it's better to be someplace quiet. I take it you're pretty far from home?

[Locklear] - I believe the manor is currently located somewhere in western Canada

[Yster] So it's like a summer home winter home thing?

[Locklear] - No, the manor is capable of moving. We move it to a forest, kill for awhile in that area, and then move again to a different forest so we don't over kill within a certain area

[Yster] That's... well it's green and sustainble in a weird creepy way...

[Locklear] - Yes, I suppose so. Of course it's always entertaining when somebody doesn't make it back in time, namely Jeff and they then have to figure out where we've gone

[Yster] Oh dear... I presume you all have phones at least?

[Locklear] - Yes, but some of the more rambunctious members of the house tend to break theirs rather often

[Yster] Oh dear... I admit I don't know much about creepypastas. Apat from the little bit Cp has told me. And Slenderman, I've heard of him, he's like, house dad or something?

[Locklear] - Pretty much. He has three brothers, one of which I will do everything in my power to keep you from meeting, and I believe you've probably met one of the others, Splender

[Yster] I don't think so? I take it some of the pastas are pretty monstrous?

[Locklear] - Yes, some of them are, and there are others that are completely harmless unless triggered

[Yster] I see... - she finishes her food and lays the spoon against the plate - I kinda need to shower and get dressed.

[Locklear] - Go right ahead, I'm not so unmannered to spy on a woman will she is bathing

[Yster] Okay, if you want to rummage around in the kitchen, feel free. - she heads back down the hall and there's the sound of water starting up.

[Locklear] Finishes his food and takes their plates to the kitchen, putting up with the sound of running water just long enough to rinse their plates before going to retrieve his jacket-

-The fixtures in the room are gothic but not expensively made, the theme seems to be horror on the not too expensive. She has several garish posters for old monster movies nicely framed. The red couch has some nice carving on the back and feet and the coffee table matches it with a dark wood and curving edges. - 

[Yster] Comes back in dressed for work. She's wearing black pants with a matching jacket and a deep purple cami underneath. Her shoes are sensible flats with no heels, and her long dark hair is falling in gentle waves over her shoulders. [She's also carrying a small black leather purse slung over her shoulder.] Yster has put on a bit of dark lipstick and some shadow over her hazel eyes. Her lips are slightly curved up in a small smile. - Walk me to the office? It's not far.

[Locklear] - Certainly, and if that officer is still out there it will give a reasonable excuse for why you weren't there yesterday

[Yster] She's still out there???? She needs to get a life. Ugh.

[Locklear] - I'm not certain, I haven't checked yet- He pulls his own jacket on and pats the pockets to make certain his mask is still there

[Yster] Do you have any... restrictions? Like, daylight? -hesitates - garlic? ...holy water?

[Locklear] Chuckles a little- I assure you, I am completely human

[Yster] Yeah... but Cp said you were.... older... like a lot older. It's not that simple, I mean, unless you're digital too?

[Locklear] - No, I am not digital, it's just something I've been given...

[Yster] Yeah... but Insanity....?

[Locklear] - Who?

[Yster] Umm.... She's a posessing spirit? Talks in your head?

[Locklear] - I assure you, I don't hear voices

[Yster] Flails a little -

[Locklear] - I think perhaps you may have been in the digital realm too long, don't you need to be getting to work?

[Yster] Yes... - Goes to the door and waits for him to follow before shutting it behind them- Well haven't you noticed that Cp has... changed?

[Locklear] - He and I haven't spent much time together- He glances around and places Yster's arm through his- She's across the street, burgundy car

[Yster] Crap... Well Doc told me about it. Apparently the pastas have a sort of infection, and it pushes them to murder more then they would otherwise. They've been purging them one at a time.

[Locklear] - How interesting, and how does one end up purged of this?

[Yster] I think it varies if it's done directly, but currently two of the creepypastas are carrying the cure and touching them kinda... casts her out?

[Locklear] - Then I'll avoid them

[Yster] Why? If you don't even know you're sick, would you even miss it?

[Locklear] - Because it may have something to do with my longevity

[Yster] Ah, well, they've been making people digital to fill that need. The AI's are essencially immortal.

[Locklear] - But there's probably a limit

[Yster] Shrugs- maybe Insanity has limits, who knows?

[Locklear] - I'd care not to find out at the moment- He glances behind them- She's following

[Yster] Speaks just a bit louder - I had a fabulous time last night. - She leans against him amourously.

[Locklear] Briefly tenses at the increased contact before whispering to her- Too bad I wasn't there

[Yster] Giggles sweetly, and snakes a hand around to his butt before whispering- it's not far, you can hide inside until she leaves.

[Locklear] - If you'll allow me, but she is a tenacious one

[Yster] Absolutely - she gives him a little peck on the cheek.

[Locklear] Smiles a little and pushes a little of her hair away from her face-

[Yster] Leans against him-

-Yster can feel that although lean, Locklear is muscled, his scent carries a slight iron smell from the blood that has soaked into it but also a whiff of medical supplies too. His white shirt shimmers a little from it's silky texture and his shoes certainly show that he has money to spare. He's taller than her and obviously had not shaved that morning with a bit of stubble dotting his face-

[Yster] Tweaks his butt just to break the tension.

[Locklear] Jumps a little- We are in public!

[Yster] Giggles- Just playing. - whispering- Is she still back there????

[Locklear] - I think she's circling the block

[Yster] We're here, thank goodness. Come on- She punches in the code and lets him inside. 

[Svit] Sees them come in- Yster? I didn't know you had a brother?

[Locklear] Leans in close to whisper to Yster- I could take half his liver and give it to somebody else if he annoys you

[Yster] Little shiver- Svit, you're not getting paid to stand around and drink coffee or comment on my boyfriend. Find something useful to do or I'll remind Jeb that you never clean the microwave after you use it. 

[Svit] You wouldn't!

[Yster] Hands on hips- In a heartbeat. 

[Svit] Huffs and stalks off-

[Locklear] - Boyfriend? My, but we've only just met

[Yster] A little flustered- It was the easiest way to get rid of him! He's not a bad guy, just lazy.

[Locklear] - I am not offended, shall we continue?

[Yster] Yeah, I'm sure I've got a pile of paperwork to do since I didn't show up yesterday. 

[Dofta] Coming down the hall from the other way- Yster! And... who's your friend?

[Locklear] - I am Dr. Locklear

[Dofta] Oooh, a doctor? - eyebrows at Yster

[Yster] He's one of Cp's friends. 

[Dofta] little shocked 'O'-

[Locklear] - I wouldn't exactly call the two of us friends

[Dofta] Is that why you didn't show up yesterday? You were... - looks around- ...online?

[Yster] Yeah, it's complicated. And that cop sat outside my house all night and followed me to work this morning.

[Locklear] - I accompanied her to provide a reasonable excuse for yesterday- He's still not entirely over his hangover

[Yster] I would have asked you to walk with me anyway, unless you just flat out didn't want too.

[Locklear] - No, it's perfectly alright

[Dofta] So what now? 

[Yster] Well I have work to do, and Locklear is a bit hungover. I didn't think anyone would care if he rested in the atrium for a while.

[Dofta] I'd let Jeb know just so he doesn't freak out, but I doubt anyone will care. As long as he's not a danger to the mainframe of course?

[Yster] Looks at him- I don't think so?

[Locklear] - I will not touch anything I'm not supposed to

[Dofta] Okay, it's pretty important. 

[Yster] Especially since we know what's going on in there now... - Is headed for the atrium-

[Locklear] - What's going on?

[Yster] You know that your Herobrine is one of many, right? The dragon that came and... picked me up is the same kind of being.

[Locklear] - Interesting, I was not aware of that

[Yster] There's quite a few of them living in the game, and also AI's that are supposed to balance them but often end up in life or death struggles with them instead. And we found out recently that every individual saved world has a potential to generate an entirely new sentient being that's connected to it. The mainframe is teeming with so much life and that's not even counting the actual human players connecting to it.

[Locklear] - So essentially it is it's own ecosystem?

[Dofta] Exactly. And there are so many saved worlds, just one map is bigger then the whole earth and we've sold over 100 million copies of the game itself.

[Locklear] - I see, unfortunately I am not that well versed in technical terminology

[Dofta] Man... makes me wish Flux was here. She touched the mainframe and we just.. saw it all. It was so brief, but just amazing. 

[Yster] It's more like it's own galaxy then just a small ecosystem.

[Locklear] - An interesting way of putting it

[Yster] Leads them into the atrium. The coffeemaker is going and there are donuts on the table in the adjoining breakroom. The sun is shining through the skylight and the small trees and flowers in the middle area look perky and recently watered. She gestures to a large room off to the side and seperated by a glass wall and door. - It's in there. - The humm of the machinery and the multitude of little computer fans is hushed but present. - That's the mainframe. Herobrine's world is in there.

[Locklear] - Such complexity, honestly makes me glad how simple my own job is

[Yster] Well I used to think of it as just making fun things for people, now it seems so much more important. 

[Dofta] Yeah. We're like, their guardians. The NOTCH AI's call our old boss Markus the Supreme Notch. And Jeb's villagers apparently set up a temple to worship him on his personal computer.

[Locklear] - So mortals pretending to be gods? They might wish to be careful lest their hubris catch up to them

[Dofta] Jeb is just inclined to not correct people's misconceptions. 

[Yster] And Markus is really humble, the AI's were actually modeled on his character skin.

[Locklear] - Were they not intelligent at first then?

[Dofta] Well... the villagers are NPCs. They're just there to trade with the players and provide emergency shelter since they come into existence with small houses. I think how smart they are varies from seed to seed.

[Locklear] - I see, I believe I'm going to get some water, see if I cannot relieve this headache some

[Yster] Feel free to grab a padded chair from the kitchen, there's cups in the cabinet. We only have a few people on staff, and it's a closed office; so just ask someone if you need to find me.

[Scuttle] Has managed to sneak out of Gems house and wandered quite a ways. He's just kind of idling in Lies horse pen chewing on a stalk of grass. 

[Lie] Goes outside to start feeding the animals-

[Scuttle] Standing out like a sore thumb and mumbling a little bit to himself in binary

[Lie] Spots him- Um... Hello?

[Scuttle] looks at her and blinks- oh shit.... Herobrine! Um, don't mind me mamm I'm a horse! 

[Lie] - Okay? So long as you don't scare or hurt any of the actual horses...

[Scuttle] Neighs in a totally unconvincing way. 

-A few of the horses snort but otherwise they ignore Scuttles as Lie goes about the evening chores-

This message has been removed.

[Scuttle] Waits for her to turn away and then sneaks afer her curiously.

[Lie] Gives Rosebud a little pet as she throws food in for the sheep-

[Scuttle] Scuttling. He pauses to scrutinze the tiny sheep- This one's not done yet. Too small. - He starts dusting her with bonemeal and she makes the tiniest cute sneeze.

[Lie] - Well... That's as big as she'll get?

[Scuttle] Turns around on his four feet. - Really.... OH SHIT maybe they're the right size and I'm too big! ..I'm dizzy now.

[Lie] - Do you want to sit down?

[Scuttle] Kinda braces himself like a creeper, and sinks a little in the middle. - You're nice. Like pie.

[Lie] - Thank you? So who's your brine?

[Scuttle] Thinks about it really hard- Big flappy lady? With the double stacks? -[Indicates boobs]

[Lie] - Gem?

[Scuttle] Apples! [Very enthusiastic, probably a yes]

[Lie] - Okay then, do you need help getting back to her place?

[Scuttle] What place?

[Lie] - Her home?

[Scuttle] Long blank stare and then a little twitch- Where am I????

[Lie] - You're at my home

[Scuttle] Oh..... and who are you? You look like a winter sprite, despite the wolf poop on your shoes.

[Lie] - I'm Lie

[Scuttle] You look honest to me. - Leans over to look at her.

[Lie] - Well I try to be

[Scuttle] Pats her head - That's a good way. - He gets an abstracted look- The little one cries a lot... wa-er...

[Lie] - You mean Hyrule? Yeah, must be hard to be a water loving baby when your parents are hydrophobic

[Scuttle] Maybe we shoudl kidnap him! And play with him all day!

[Lie] - That would be a bad idea

[Scuttle] Sad face- But.... fun....

[Lie] - That doesn't mean you can't still play with him, just get permission first

[Scuttle] Little greenie won't let me. He just yells.

[Lie] - Then talk to Aven, his wife

[Scuttle] Mmmhmmm.... - Kinda rocking back and forth and suddenly falls over flat-

[Lie] - Are you okay?

[Scuttle] Mumble mumble-

[Lie] - Do you need help up?

[Scuttle] Waits for her to get close and goes for the tickle-

[Lie] Yelps and jumps back- Please don't!

[Scuttle] Flops on the ground again- blaaaaaaaaa. - He pulls out a potato and stuffs it in his mouth, pouting and eating.

[CP] Flies over and relaxes a little at having finally found his wife- There you are

[Scuttle] Takes one look at his bloodied and battered state and screams rather high pitched before curling up like a spider.

[Lie] - What did you get into now?

[CP] Not important at the moment- He swoops down and scoops his wife up

[Scuttle] Murderous Herobrine!!!! - He scrabbles to his four feet, falling all over himself-

[CP] Rolls his eyes and flies Lie over to the bridge by their room-


	346. Party at the Mojang Office

-There's a little jingle on Lie's phone, it's a text- 

[Dofta] So Are you and Cp going to do something mushy for Valentines Day?

[Lie] - Wait, it's valentines day?

[Dofta] Not quite, but soon-

[CP] - What are you doing?

[Lie] - Talking to Dofta now shush

[CP] Puts Lie down on the bridge- Okay, I'm going to get us some food

[Lie] Texting- It's hard to remember what time it is out in irl...

[Dofta] Well at least you're not getting older faster with the accelerated time.

[Lie] - Good point, knowing CP though he probably won't want to do anything though

[Dofta] That's boring. What a stick in the mud. So have you heard yet? The whole office is a twitter with the news!

[Lie] - Maybe?

[Dofta] Yster finally got a boyfriend! And he's a DOCTOR!

[Lie] - Oh, Locklear... yeah she and I had a decent conversation about what she should expect

[Dofta] He's kinda handsome. Too bad about that insanity thing. But hey, aren't the crazy ones usually the best looking? -eyeroll emoji-

[Lie] - Hey, there's always the chance that she could convince him to give it up

[Dofta] I'm not sure she wants him too, she's kinda into dark stuff.

[Lie] - Well they don't exactly lose their dark side when Insanity is removed from them

[Dofta] She seems content enough for now at least, he's been hanging around the office today.

[Lie] - I'm sorry he's what?

[Dofta] He apparently went out drinking with Cp and was on her couch with a hangover in the morning. So he walked her to work. That cop followed them all the way here too.

[Lie] - The cop is still hanging around?

[Dofta] Yeah.... it's pretty obnoxious. Luckily we can just lock her out of the office and ignore the doorbell.

[Lie] - Hmmmm, we do actually have a reason for Notch to come visit you guys, might distract her for a bit

[Dofta] Okay, but just fyi that Dr. Locklear is still here.

[Lie] - I can guarantee that CP will accompany his father. Just make sure it's people who know that are there

[Dofta] Just wait a little while. Come by in the afternoon. Drona is telecommuting as usual. Svit and Snorik will sneak out before 6pm, Godmorgon is out sick, and Tokig is across town doing some junk with the Microsloths.

[Lie] - I'll let them know, and I think I may have just thought of something for valentines day- An honesty flitter goes by outside- I just have to sneak away from CP

[Dofta] Sweet! Tell me all about it when it's done! [heart emoji]

[Lie] - I will, if CP's feeling worried enough he may just drag me along this afternoon

[Lie] Calls out mentally to TLOT- Hey, are you doing anything right now?

[TLOT] Not really. Steve is kitting something for you though.

[Lie] - Could you teleport me to you? I have an idea...

[TLOT] Sure. 

\- /Tp Lilinthia to HerobrineTheLordofTears / - 

-They're standing by the fountain at the top of the shrine, Steve is on the opposite side with his back to them- 

[Steve] Don't peek! I'm not done!

[Lie] - Okay okay, I wont. Anyways TLOT, valentines day is apparently coming up again

[TLOT] Oh! With the pink hearts, sex toys and chocolate stuff? That was fun.

[Lie] - Yeah... Anyways, I thought of a small, maybe useful, grief we could do

[TLOT] Is genuinely touched- I'm so, so proud of you....

[Lie] Summons her love blossoms- Feel like making some flitters?

[TLOT] Rubs his hands together - I like the shape of what you're planning! But we need a little extra color too.

[Lie] - Tell me what you need

[TLOT] Oh anything. Lets make them pretty so people will want to go towards them. Warm colors maybe?

[Lie] Focuses and summons some warm colored grasses- Will these do?

[TLOT] Absolutely! - He lays everything out and starts picking pixels off and sticking them into the flitter shapes.

[Steve] Okay! I'm done! Lie?

[Lie] - Yes?- She heads around to the other side of the fountain

[Steve] Is sitting with his kitting needles in his lap and a half-trunk next to him. - This is for you. - Holding it out proudly

[Lie] Gives him a curious look before taking the trunk and opening it-

-The trunk is full of kitted hats and baby booties, most of them don't match. - 

[Steve] I was having fun and just... well, I made a lot.

[Lie] - Awww, thank you Steve. By the way, once CP finishes with the forms for the generals Chester may be coming to visit you for kitting lessons

[Steve] Chester? Oh, is that Eliza's new boyfriend? I've never kitted with a spider before. But I'm happy to try. 

[TLOT] Is adding long swallowtails to the flitters to make best use of the colors.

[Lie] - Yeah, well he should have a more human like appearance when he does come for his lessons

[Steve] That will be interesting...

[TLOT] It's okay. - mentally to Lie- He used to be pretty afraid of spiders, not so much now.

[Lie] - Chester is harmless Steve, you'll be perfectly safe

[CP] Teleports in and see's TLOT- Oi fucker! Where's my wife?

[TLOT] Points at her- Uh, behind you?

[Steve] Eep!

[Lie] - Calm down CP, Steve had a gift for us and I had an idea I wanted to share with TLOT

[TLOT] Picks up one of the flitters and squeezes his eyes shut before shedding a single tear onto it. The little creature stirs delicately in his hands and lifts itself with a gentle flap of wings. 

[Steve] Oooo, that one is so pretty.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake!

[Steve] They're just flitters. Lie can play with us if she wants. Don't be like that.

[Lie] - Besides, they're a little surprise for valentines day

[CP] - You need to stop just vanishing as well

[TLOT] Gives Cp a soft smile. - You know she's safe, no need to fret. If you would have looked at the chat you could see she was with me at least.

[CP] - That's why I came here!

-The flitter brushes one of it's long swallowtails over his upraised fist as he crabs at the shorter Herobrine. - 

[TLOT] Is just radiating peaceful vibrations.

[Lie] Tosses the trunk into CP's inventory before taking his hand- I'm okay, you don't need to be worrying like this until later

[Steve] And you tell me right away if you need anything else okay? I'm going to make you lots of little blankets.

[TLOT] Is bringing the other flitters to life as well. 

[Lie] - Oh absolutely Steve. Oh and CP? You and Markus are going out tonight

[CP] - Why?

[Lie] - To tell the mojang office about the baby?

[TLOT] That will be a nice errand.

[CP] - You're coming with me, each time I let you out of my sight you end up somewhere farther away...

[Lie] Laughs a little- Okay okay, but you have to behave too

[CP] - No promises

[TLOT] Mentally to Lie - I'll finish them all up and set them free when I'm done. They never go much farther then three chunks away and tend to cycle back when they do.

[Lie] - Okay, thank you

[CP] Picks Lie up to take her back home-

[Lie] She and CP land in front of their house and Lie immediately turns towards Notch's place- We should probably let Notch know that he'll be going out

[CP] - But just dragging him out would be more fun!

[Notch] Hears him and hides behind his house for a moment before determinedly walking towards the village.

[Lie] - I thought I told you to behave?

[CP] - That stipulation was only for once we were out there

[Lie] Groans-

[Ruby] Startles Markus for fun- 

[Notch] GAH!

[CP] Turns towards the noise- Oi! Get over here

[Lie] - CP!

[Ruby] Sees an opportunity for mischief and grabs Markus by his shirt before riding off- 

[Notch] Fuuuuuuuuuck!

[CP] - Oh you have to be kidding me- He goes and teleports right into Ruby's path- Not funny

[Ruby] Drops Markus as her skeleton horse startles and throws it's hooves in every direction. 

[Notch] Gets kicked and rolls clear. - OOOF!

[Lie] - Notch!

[CP] Moves between the horse and Notch

[Ruby] Pulls the horse back into line and rides it away a little bit to calm it down- 

[Notch] Just groans-

[Lie] Comes up next to Notch, her healing flowers already springing up- Are you okay?

[Notch] Maybe I should go back to bed....

[CP] - For now

[Lie] - CP don't be mean

[Notch] What do you mean, for now?

[Lie] - Well we were hoping you'd want to go out with us later into the real world

[Notch] Any particular reason? Cp seems excited so I'm betting it's nothing nice.

[Lie] - Well to announce the baby to your old coworkers and distract the cop

[Notch] The cop? Oh gods.... she's still hanging around???

[Lie] - According to Dofta? Yes

[Notch] And she's bothering them too? Fuck... She needs a life really badly.

[Lie] - Yeah, but we still have some time before we need to go

[CP] - We could always leave early

[Notch] And just get it over with.... - He curls a hand in the grass, distractedly petting the soft surface of a greened block.

[CP] - I was thinking maybe grabbing some beers to take

[Notch] Take to them or take outside and bring back here?

[CP] - Either way

[Lie] - Obviously I wont be participating

[Notch] Sits up. - Okay Cp... lets do this, and I'd prefer just hitting a liqour store someplace first. It's not like we can't carry it in our inventories anyway.

[Lie] - Should we see if Flux want's to come?

[Notch] Seeing as she's never witnessed the dangerous bounty and beauty that is a liqour store, that might be interesting.

[CP] - Then let's go- Grabs Notch and his wife and teleports them back to the house

[Notch] You ever going to teach me how to do that?

[CP] - I don't think you can

[Lie] - Mine are still sneeze based...

[Notch] I mean get around like you do. I am digital now but I can't make portals. I wonder if I'll ever be able too...?

[CP] - Maybe between games and irl, but teleportation without commands within a realm seems to be an ability only a few of us have

[Notch] Just musing. -calls out- Hey Flux?

[Flux] Opens the door- Yes?

[Notch] We're going out irl for a bit. You should come with.

[Flux] - If you'll have me

[Lie] - Let me grab my sweater to hide my hair

[CP] - Be fast

[Lie] Smile and retreats into the house-

[Flux] - So why are we going out?

[Notch] Beer run and then to the office to announce the baby to my old staff.

[Flux] - So a bit of a celebration?

[Lie] Returns to the group and has her hair bundles away. She also has her sunglasses too- Alright, I'm ready to go

[Notch] Or give them something to drink to cope with how shocked they're going to be.

[Flux] Laughs a little- I suppose we'll just have to see

[CP] - We ready?

[Notch] Shuffles through his inventory hastily and pulls on a jacket - I'm good.

[Flux] Shifts her clothes-

[CP] Opens a portal into Notch's apartment-

[Notch] Looks around in slight annoyance. - I should get one of those light timer things...

[CP] - Probably wouldn't be a bad idea- Spawns his own jacket and glasses

[Lie] Has to lean against the wall, feeling a wave of nausea as her body and the baby's adjusts-

[CP] - Hey, you okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, just give me a minute, she's adjusting

[Notch] Poor little thing.... well at least she'll likely come out without needing to be sick for several weeks, right?

[Lie] - Yeah, exactly...

[Notch] Am I driving or are we walking?

[CP] - How far is the store? And how far is that from the office?

[Notch] Driving it is. Sorry in advance Cp.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Hey, at least you get the most leg room with the front seat

[Notch] Peeks out the nearest window to the door to see if anyone is watching the house.

-Outside there's just a couple people walking by plus the occasional random car-

[Notch] Okay, lets go.

[CP] Helps Lie to the car-

[Flux] - Where do the little metal things go again?

[Notch] You put the tab in the hole and push until it clicks.

[Flux] Is trying-

[Lie] - Here, I'll help you Flux

[CP] Slips into the front seat- Let's go

[Notch] Pulls out onto the road and drives carefully. It's a blustery day and just a little bit cold. - Everything is so gray, I've been spoiled by bright green grass and a perfect blue digital sky....

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm glad you didn't make the game grey like so many others

[Notch] That's part of the reason I did it, and kids like colorful things. I think Minecraft is too gritty if it's really realistic.

[Lie] - Yeah, but it's also fun for us adults

[Notch] No I mean like... - He grips the wheel a little bit- Certain things don't need to be high res.... Zombies can be really unsettling... I've seen fanart of high res creepers that was literal nightmare fuel. I like to keep it light.

[CP] - Wuss

[Lie] - CP...

[Notch] You're entitled to your opinon Cp. But things don't have to be complex to be enjoyable.

[Flux] - Agreed

[CP] Perks as the liquor store comes into view-

[Notch] Parks and opens the door for Lie since she's on his side, and then looks to see if Cp does the same for Flux. Ready to move if he doesn't

[CP] Is more concerned about his wife-

[Flux] Is completely understanding of CP's actions-

[Notch] Gives Cp an annoyed look and comes around to help.

[Flux] Smiles and kisses Notch's cheek when she steps out-

[Notch] Happy noise-

[CP] Leads Lie towards the store-

[Flux] Takes Notch's arm-

[Notch] and don't forget Lie, just because you're not partaking at the moment, you can always grab something to save for later.

[Lie] - True, maybe we should also look at some wines to carry at the bar

[Notch] If it pleases you Lie. - pleasant smile- I'm actually going to poke around in the snacks. I'm not sure what I want.

[CP] - I'm gonna see what strong shit they have

[Notch] Chuckles -of course you are. - He waits for Cp to turn away and nudges Lie to look in the direction of a display of cat-shaped wine bottles-

[Lie] - There's a red one...

[Flux] Reads the tag- Moselland Riesling... Is that the type or?

[Lie] - Brand and type I'd think

[Notch] I saw nothing... - wanders towards the condiment display-

[Lie] Grins and grabs a basket before grabbing a couple of bottles in different colors-

[Flux] Follows Notch-

[Notch] Is picking over different types of chocolate bars and selects a few before grabbing several worryingly small bottles of hot sauce.

[Flux] - What are those?

[Notch] They're a type of food additive that's to be used very sparingly. It's spicy and hot in a chemical rather then temperature way.

[Flux] - I don't think I understand...

[Notch] It's okay, just don't mess with them without me there. 

[Flux] - Alright, I trust you on that

[CP] Is just grabbing whatever sounds good-

[Notch] Is perusing the cold case and picks up some cheese before heading back to the other asile for a box of crackers. - Sorry Flux, I'm feeling indecisive. And I... what the hell...? - Goes to a rotating stand and stares at a pair of flip flops with fake grapes on them. - Okay then.

[Flux] - It's alright love, and what is it? Is something wrong?

[Notch] I'm just... they're unique at least. - Holds up a pair with little rubber purple grapes on them.

[Flux] - Is this... Common? Out here?

[Notch] Not really, no. It's kinda touristy.

[Flux] - Touristy?

[Notch] People like to travel around out here and see new places, and it's a given that you'll buy weird things to take home with you as souvenieers.

[Flux] - I see

[Lie] She and CP come over to them with some bottles in a basket- You guys about ready?

[Notch] Yeah give me a minute. - He leaves them alone long enoguh to grab a few odd bottles and a case of dark beer.

[CP] Keeps Lie up against him, he's mostly just worried about her-

[Flux] Looks at what Lie and CP had gotten-

[Notch] Hurries them along a bit. - I'm just glad we haven't run into anyone we shouldn't... Especially since I've got my hair this time.

[Flux] - Would you like me to make it invisible again?

[Notch] I wouldn't like you too, but... fuck it... If anyone asks, It's artifical.

[CP] - Alright, dead animal it is

[Notch] That was really mean. It's not like you have some kind of super fasionable cut either Cp. And come to think of it, out here your hair looks dyed. It's an awfully bright red.

[Lie] Giggles a little- Out of all of us Flux and I probably stand out the most

[CP] Flips Notch off-

[Notch] Eyebrow- Shall we get going then?

This message has been removed.

[Notch] I'll pay, I'm still current on everything. At least my bank stuff I can do on my phone.

[Lie] - Okay- She offers the basket to Notch

[Notch] Suddenly makes a worried face. - oh fuck...

[CP] - What?

[Notch] Looks defeated. - Nevermind.... Cp? I'll pay you back.

[CP] - Okay?- He's confused

[Flux] - What is it?

[Notch] It's alcohol.... I don't look like my drivers liscense anymore.

[CP] - And I'm supposed to have one how?

[Notch] Don't you have some Slender weirdness for if you're challenged?

[CP] - Don't you?

[Notch] Blink blink- OH. Yeah! I've got my passport, nevermind I'm good.

[CP] Mumbles- Dumbass

[Notch] That hurt.

[Lie] - He's just getting impatient, that's all

[CP] - Besides, this will give that bitch something to chase for a little bit

[Notch] Goes to the register with renewed confidence. He brushes his hair down a bit to hide his now unnaturally black eyes and makes a point of being super polite to the clerk.

[CP] Starts pacing a little-

[Flux] Helps gather the bags-

[Notch] Gathers everything up and goes outside, he's making a pantomime of putting things in the car but actually just leaning over them and putting them in his inventory.

[Lie] Giggles a little before making sure CP gets in the car-

[Flux] Touches Notch's arm before getting in as well-

[Notch] Leans into her touch. - That's the best trick, like infinite pockets with fridge and warming tray attachments. - he helps her and then Lie into the car-

[Lie] - Thank you

[Notch] Waits for Cp to get in and leans over to buckle his seatbelt before glancing back to see that the others are tucked in as well.

[CP] - Hey!

[Notch] Hey is for horses. - Grins before pulling back onto the road.

[Lie and Flux] Both giggle in the back seat-

[Notch] Drives carefully to the office and pulls into the lot, he's looking to see if Licht is anywhere around.

-The burgundy car is situated across the street, parked in a spot that has a good view of the office, but seeing into the car would not be as easy-

[CP] - There's a camera on us

[Notch] Fuck... Well lets just hurry. - He dials his phone and after a moment Dofta sneaks into the nearest hallway to the door, ready to let them in.

[Lie] Unbuckles herself and Flux and watches to make sure she can open the door-

[CP] Steps out and stretches, sending a signal to screw up the video on the camera a little-

[Notch] Helps Lie and Flux one and then the other and hurries them towards the entrance.

[Flux] Stays close to Notch-

[Lie] Takes CP's hand as they follow-

[Dofta] Opens the door and closes it behind them, turning the hallway light off as she goes. - So good to see you guys!

[Lie] - It's good to see you too! Last time we were here was pretty rushed

[Dofta] Chuckles - that's okay. And Fangbo got a new computer so she's not mad. I'm just glad everyone is safe. That was a dangerous fight.

[Lie] - You don't know the half of it

[CP] Takes off his sunglasses, letting his glow light the way-

[Notch] Brushes his hair back- Everyone worked together, that was the important thing. 

[Dofta] Looks at his face- That's a bit creepy out here. 

[Notch] It's my own fault. Two more white pixels on my player skin and they would have been nearly normal.

[Flux] - Are you referring to your eyes?

[Notch] Yeah. I could easily have derped them like a Steve.

[CP] - I'll be sure to let Stevie know his eyes are derped

[Notch] You know what I mean Cp, making them go to the sides would have been even weirder. Stop thinking up ways to hurt your brothers feelings.

[CP] - But it's so much fun

[Lie] Just shakes her head a little-

[Notch] Gives Cp a little poke in the chest. - Focus on being an adult. It's going to be important very soon.

[Dofta] ????

[CP] Sticks his tongue out-

[Flux] - Who all is here?

[Dofta] Motions for them to follow her- Jeb, Fangbo, Yster and her new boyfriend Locklear.

[CP] - Yeah he probably won't be going anywhere anytime soon

[Dofta] He seems okay. I mean, he's calm and polite. Handsome in a rumpled kinda way too.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Oh Dofta- She sends her a mental image of the love flitters- That's what I decided on

[Dofta] Blushes and then titters a little- 

[Notch] Suspicious look at both of them

[Flux] Takes his arm as they enter the atrium-

[Locklear] Is still in the kitchen area, cleaning his mask-

[Yster] Is relaxed and waiting for them. 

[Jeb] Scoots in quickly, it's obvious he was still working. 

[Fangbo] Waves- Hey there! So what's this visit all about?

[Lie] - Nothing bad, I promise. Some really good news actually

[Notch] Clears his throat. 

[Jeb] Looks nervous-

[CP] Just grins-

[Locklear] Is watching with interest-

[Lie] Mentally towards Notch- Perhaps the grandpa would like to announce it?

[Notch] Puts his free hand on Lie's shoulder- My daughter in law is pregnant. Lie and Cp are having a baby. We already know it will be a girl. 

[Jeb] Goes extremely pale- 

[Dofta] OH MY GOSH!!!

[Yster] This kid is gonna have superpowers....

[Fangbo] Holy crap...

[Lie] - It came as a surprise to all of us, and of course it is developing a bit faster than a normal baby

[CP] - We also brought booze

[Locklear] - I trust nothing you try to give to me

[Jeb] I.....

[Fangbo] I am absolutly up for a drink. 

[Notch] Starts emptying his inventory onto a table. - I brought snacks too. - Glances at Locklear - and he's not offering, I am. I don't think we've met? I'm Notch. Or Markus if there's lots of NOTCH AI's around.

[Locklear] - Locklear, one of the doctors of the manor

[Flux] Goes to get cups for everyone-

[CP] - Yes, we'll be having a little ball of fire

[Notch] You don't know that Cp. She might hew more towards Lie's plant powers or have something entirely different. 

[Dofta] Fire type plus leaf type equals... what? 

[Fangbo] Laughs - they're not pokemon Dofta!

[Lie] - And doesn't fire beat leaf? Besides, CP does also have lightning abilities

[Notch] Opens a beer. - And Stevie has ice powers...? Hmm....

[Jeb] Failing at a winning smile

[Lie] - Yeah, so who knows what our daughter will have

[Flux] - She could have a mix of powers as well, but at least she'll have a teacher for just about any power she does develop

[CP] Just grabs a bottle of liquor- She'll also be able to understand the mobs too since both Lie and I have that ability

[Fangbo] Asks Cp gently - Did you manage to save some of your mobs....?

[Jeb] getting drunk-

[CP] - A couple, and a few of my generals too

[Notch] He's gotten a few new recruits from TLOT's seed too. 

[Jeb] Nearly spits out his drink-

[CP] - Some of the pigmen mostly

[Lie] - You just grabbed those blazes to keep Blake occupied

[Notch] Chester is nice too. Eliza seems happier then she was at least.

[Lie] - He is a sweetheart

[Flux] Hands cups around- He follows her everywhere

[Fangbo] Are they AI's? 

[Notch] Eliza is a big spider and Chester is a much smaller spider. Both pleasant company.

[CP] - Eliza is my spider general

[Yster] Has cut up several of the cheeses and made a plate with them and crackers. She sits down next to Locklear and pokes him to see if he wants to share.

[Dofta] And they're a couple? That's so sweet.

[Locklear] Glances at the cheese- I can't have that, it upsets my digestive system

[Yster] Oh, okay. It looks like Markus brought some meat if that would be better? 

[Dofta] Oh! Lie! Does CN know yet? I hope he doesn't have sibling rivalry.

[Lie] - Yes he knows and so far he doesn't... Although Firebird did regal me with one of their conversations. Apparently CN thought the baby might try to eat me if I didn't get enough to eat

[Locklear] - Meat would be fine, but there's no need for you to get up again

[Dofta] Oh dear! Children are so silly. 

[Yster] Gives him a small smile- That's very polite of you. Thank you.

[Locklear] - Anything to ensure your happiness

[Lie] - Yeah, he can be. Although I think he's finally adjusted to his tail

[Notch] It is awfully cute. And it gives him something unique, besides being small. 

[Dofta] Goes slightly pink- So far he's the only child sized NOTCH that's generated...

[Lie] - Really? Is there something wrong with the program maybe?

[CP] - One of him is more than enough annoying little brat

[Dofta] I don't know.... It might just be a fluke...

[Jeb] Is drunk and flops against Markus - I'm sorry man.... it's for the players...

[CP] - What's he going on about now?

[Notch] I don't know... Jeb... What did you do now? 

[Jeb] Ssssa.... murder pancake....

[Flux] - A what?

[Yster] Oh shit...

[Dofta] Frowns - Yeah, that might be a problem.

[Lie] - What are you planning?

[Jeb] Slurs- Sss almost done already.... but you get turtles!

[Fangbo] There's a new hostile mob in the next update.

[Lie] - Hera will probably like that?

[CP] - Want me to invade his mind?

[Locklear] - That's always your go to

[Notch] Somehow I don't think he'd apologize for turtles... - Pokes Jeb- What the hell are you talking about?

[Flux] - What is this new hostile mob?

[Jeb] PHANTOM! - flaps his arms a little

[Flux] - I don't think he's going to be of much use...

[CP] Stands up and starts heading for Jeb's office- I'll just look at his computer

[Fangbo] You don't have too. I can tell you most of it. It's like... like a flying manta ray.

[Lie] - Those get pretty big...

[CP] - Is nobody going to let me do any griefing?

[Lie] - No

[Fangbo] Please don't...

[Dofta] pleadingly- It probably won't be a big deal. You just have to sleep.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Besides, you said you'd behave

[CP] - I said I would make no promises to that

[Dofta] At Markus- Jag kan inte tro att du är goine som en farfar.

[Notch] Blushes - Oh geeze! Don't say that! You make me feel so old...

[Lie] - What did you say?

[Dofta] Titters- He's gonna be a grandpa. En farfar. 

[Notch] Bristles a little.

[Lie] Grins- Oh I am absolutely teaching your grand daughter to call you that

[CP] Sputters out a small laugh-

[Notch] NNngggghhh I'm getting another beer.

[Flux] - Will you grab me one as well?

[Notch] Grabs two and passes her one gently.

[Flux] Accepts it with a small smile and then tries to figure out how to open it-

[CP] Sits back down and pulls up the coding for his generals-

[Notch] Guides her fingers - Just pull like this, not too hard. 

[Yster] Gives a tiny yawn. 

[Jeb] Is three sheets to the wind and flopped in a chair.

[Lie] Mentally to Dofta- Hey, where's the bathroom?

[Dofta] There's two, the one next to Jebs office is closer. Just back down the hall you came in.

[Lie] - Thanks- She slips away

[Locklear] - Herobrine, have you let Slender know yet?

[CP] - Oh fuck no, and don't distract me, Winstons arm still doesn't want to play nicely with this coding...

[Notch] That will be a weird conversation. Though, he hasn't tried to bug BEN about his son, at least not that I've heard about?

[Fangbo] Someone else had a kid too? You didn't say??? Are they not Minecrafty?

[Notch] No, they're both creepypastas.

[Locklear] - From the Legend of Zelda games, at least the father is

[CP] - Mom is too

[Notch] He's a great kid. Always so happy. He only knows a few words so far. 

[Dofta] That's so sweet.

[CP] - I don't know, he should be talking more by now...

[Yster] But Link doesn't talk right? Is it some kind of effect from the home game?

[CP] - Maybe

[Flux] - But we also haven't seen them in awhile

[Notch] Then we should go visit them soon. Aven wasn't pregnant for long, I'm sure it will seem like no time at all before play dates are being arranged.

[Lie] Comes back and flops against CP- Did I miss anything?

[Yster] Is nibbling on some cheese - Just some chat about your fellow creepypastas son.

[Lie] - Oh, Hyrule? Yeah he's adorable

[Jeb] Still drunk and addresses Markus- So are you a creepypastass now too, or what?

[Locklear] - Oh he certainly is not

[CP] - He's never been infected either

[Jeb] Well he's not a Herobrine!

[Notch] looks a little out of sorts- I don't know...?

[Lie] - He was given blood by herobrines...

[Jeb] Yeah... but Han lyser inte!

[Yster] Actually he has a point. No offense, but you don't have the eyes.

[Lie] - I'm guessing Jeb said something about the eyes...

[CP] - You do realize you can just switch what language your set to if you want to understand, right?

[Notch] Yes... he did. I don't have the glow.

[CP] - Just an annoying yell

[Notch] Hmph. -bit o pout- You liked it when I was helping you fight. And I did bravely petition a gigantic spiky dragon to learn it.

[CP] - You didn't have to learn from a dragon. You were doing it fine before that

[Dofta] What do you mean Markus? 

[Notch] Parthanax taught me part of a dragon shout. And it is stronger then it was to just make a loud noise, the Fus has physical force, not just startling people into stopping.

[Lie] - It's okay Notch, CP's just annoyed at how effective the dad voice is

[Locklear] Snorts in amusement-

[Notch] I think if he didn't respect me at least a little bit, it wouldn't work. He is a very powerful psychic.

[Lie] - Yeah... Actually his dream powers should be useful when it comes to our daughter having nightmares

[Notch] I hope she doesn't have nightmares. She's got plenty of family and mobs to keep her safe.

[Lie] - Yeah, but it's been proven that the nightmares young children have are old survival instincts training them in what to do

[Notch] Oh... 

[Dofta] Focuses on Lie and her thoughts are plain. - He's just a guy in his first really serious relationship, his experience with kids is limited to hanging out with Stevie when he was little that one time.

[Lie] - More like twice, but I understand. But he'll do good as a farfar, I know it

[Jeb] Lets out a rather loud snork. He's fast asleep- 

[Yster] Sighs-

[Lie] - I have a sobering flower, but I don't think that will help Jeb...

[Notch] Ah, just let him sleep. He's not hurting anyone.

[CP] Is obviously plotting something-

[Licht] Is outside with a cup of coffee, waiting by Notch's car-

-There's a man watching her in turn from an alleyway. The lights of a passing car catch in the dark sunglasses he's wearing. His hat is pulled low and collar turned up on his long coat-

[Locklear] Moves her hand towards her pocket, brushing her fingers over her gun before grabbing her phone-

[Man] Eases a phone out of one pocket and whispers into it. His gaze turns in the general direction of Licht's residence-

[Licht] Is focused on the building in front of her-

[Man] Waits until she looks away and heads towards Licht's car-

[Licht] Sneezes and curses a little as she spills her coffee on herself-

[Man] Opens her passenger side door and starts rustling around in her glovebox and under the seats.

[Licht] Turns towards her car to go grab her jacket- HEY!

[Man] Accidently hits the lever that makes the passenger seat fall all the way back and bangs his head on the roof of the car. [From the inside] It makes a loud, almost metallic clang-

[Licht] Starts trying to navigate the traffic to get to her car- Freeze! I'm an officer and you are now under arrest!

[Man] Legs it- 

[Notch] Is coming up to the inside of the door to leave the office.

[Licht] Gets to her car and does a quick scan of it, seeing nothing obvious stolen she grabs her jacket and turns back towards the office building-

[Notch] Hugs Fangbo briefly before she heads back inside-

[Lie] Looks a little queasy-

[CP] - Hey, we'll be home soon

[Notch] Laces his arm with Flux- Yeah, it'll be nice to get home, I just need to move my car back to the house.

[Licht] - Mr. Persson!

[Notch] Decides not to react and opens the door for Flux-

[Licht] Navigates back across traffic- Mr. Persson, a moment if you please

[Notch] Ignores her and heads for the driver side door-

[Licht] Gets across traffic and gets in his way- Nice to see you Mr. Persson, you're a rather elusive man

[Notch] Is cornered - Um...

[Licht] - You haven't been seen around much Mr. Persson, how have you been?

[Notch] Busy... I don't have time to be gadding about.

[CP] - Hey, Lie's looking a bit worse

[Notch] I don't have time to play with you right now miss.

[Licht] - I see you've decided to change your look

[Notch] Yeah... I can afford it. Why not?

[Licht] - I don't believe I've met your companions here yet

[Notch] And I did not offer to indroduce them. It's not really any of your business.

[Flux] - I think our mother to be has had too much excitement for today, we really need to be going

[Licht] - A mother to be?

[Notch] Colors - Yes. Something else that is none of your business. Unless you have specific offical business with me, please leave us alone.

[Licht] - I'm just checking up on where you've been, your activities have been rather suspicious as of late

[Notch] Again, unless you suspect me of some crime, all you're doing is stalking me.

[Licht] - Well you were registered as a missing persons

[CP] - Oh just fuck off already lady

[Licht] - You should show some respect to an officer

[Notch] And I am no longer missing. I'm perfectly happy.

[Licht] - Then explain why you only ever show up once in a blue moon, the lights at your place don't even come on

[Notch] Because I'm not living there full time right now. I have other responsibilities.

[Licht] - We'll see about that, I'm onto you Mr. Persson

[Notch] little blow-up- Onto me what??? I'm not doing anything! Stop acting like an obsessed fan! Is it me? Do you want an autograph or something? I already have a girlfriend, just go away!!!

[Licht] - What I want is the truth, and I'm going to find it

[Notch] Gives her a hard stare, letting her see her own reflection in his gloss black eyes. - You might be sorry you asked, lady.

[Lie] Is unable to hold back and opens the door to vomit, causing Licht to back away-

[Notch] Startled- Lie!

[Lie] - Sorry!

[Notch] Shuts her door and jumps into the drivers seat, slamming his own-

[Licht] Scowls-

[Notch] Starts the car and zooms out of the lot as quickly as he can safely manage-

[CP] - Fucking bitch

[Notch] Glowers and grips the wheel - For once I agree with you Cp. She's really making me mad. Please keep an eye out to see if she's following us.

[CP] - Already disrupted her electrical system. It will take her awhile to get that fixed... Probably gonna have to call a tow truck

[Notch] I feel slightly bad for feeling happy that you did that. Thank you.

[CP] - Shut up

[Flux] - I'm just ready to get home and rest

[Notch] Focused on driving. -I'll get us there.

[Lie] Yawns- Hopefully the others can avoid her for a bit

[Notch] Pulls into the driveway and hits the button to scoot the car into the garage- The gals at least are street smart. I'm really glad Svit doesn't know what's going on though. He's a wimp if you pressure him.

[CP] - Can I scare him?

[Notch] Bristles- But then he'd know something she could wring out of him!

[CP] - But I haven't really griefed anyone in forever!

[Notch] Why do I feel like if I gave you my blessing to do whatever you'd come back several hours later covered in blood?

[CP] - ... Eh

[Notch] Pats his arm, - you did good today. Don't spoil it.

[Lie] - We can go home and cuddle CP

[Notch] Goes around and helps Flux and Lie out of the car, he glances out the open garage door before shutting and padlocking it from the inside.

[CP] - Getting paranoid?

[Lie] - Knock it off CP

[Notch] I think I have every right to be. - He gives Cp as much of a haughty look as he can manage while staring up at the much taller entity. - That officer is just an annoyance. Thanks to you I know how dangerous it can really be out there.

[CP] - The offer to just make her disappear still stands

[Notch] Wavers- No... I think that will just bring more attention. I want to be able to visit my friends without bringing them under legal suspicion.

[CP] - Your call

[Lie] - Come on CP, let's go home

[Flux] - Agreed

[Notch] Makes a graceful gesture, making way for Cp- Work your magick.

[CP] Heads inside to the computer and opens a portal-

[Notch] Waits for Flux to go first and then gratefully follows her.

[Lie] Goes last to make sure the others get through-

-The apartment falls silent and dark again as they depart, with only the tinest eek of an adventurous mouse in a cupboard. While across town Licht is swearing because someone broke into her house and went through her things. Taking nothing of value and not finding the small stone artifact that she'd carelessly thrown into the depths of her coat closet. The rest of the night is punctuated by strange dreams and the intermittant howling of what are probably dogs. Probably.


	347. Fuck the Piggy, Lightfoot Scoccer, Bennys Revenge

[Offender] Is lazing about on the village wall while Ringleader and Splender play with the children-

[Tungsten] Happens to look up- Um... - Waves for Eggg who's standing nearby- There's a guy up there? 

[Eggg] You're right, there is! Hey mister? Do you need help?

[Offender[ - Hm? No, just keeping an eye on my brother

[Sandine] What's going on? 

[Eggg] Some guy spying on his brother. 

[Tungsten] He doesn't look like a Steve or a Herobrine- chuckles

[Offender] - Not spying, Splendy knows I'm here

[Sandine] OH! Splenders brother! - nod nod- We like him, he's so good with the kids. 

[Eggg] His daughter is really sweet too.

[Offender] Looks over at them- Not his daughter, his proxy

[Sandine] I thought a proxy took someones place? That wouldn't work at all, she's too short. 

[Tungsten] I think she's like a helper? 

[Eggg] nod nod-

[Offender] - Yeah, proxies work for us since we can't exactly go near some things or into most situations

[Hock] Wanders up as well. - Tungsten sir? I wanted to discuss a small piece of armor... if you have time...

[Tungsten] Oh yes, we were just chatting- Gestures up-

[Offender] - Hey

[Hock] Looks at him curiously- Are you of the creepypasta variety sir? My master is Cp Herobrine.

[Offender] - Yeah, we've lived in the same manor. I was there when he was brought in

[Hock] Then pleased to meet you. I am Hock. - He's not wearing anything but pants at the moment with his sword slung on his back and dual leather straps across his bare chest. 

[Tungsten] What were you in the market for Hock? 

[Hock] Very quietly - a codpiece?

[Offender] Chuckles- Now why would you want that? That just hides shit away!

[Hock] Shyly- It's good if someone tries to kick you there...

[Tungsten] Glances down by reflex- Would you like some larger pants as well? I can do leather...

[Offender] - Leave em tight

[Hock] Well I don't want to rip them... but I could use a new pair... - He turns around and there's a bitty rip just below his little curly tail.

[Egg] Oh dear... You have a nice butt though.

[Hock] Little squeak-

[Offender] Uncurls one of his tentacles, his sharp tooth grin beginning to spread-

[Sandine] Skips back a little-

[Splender] Picks up on his brother's energies-

[Ringleader] - Sir?

[Hock] Turns back around and his eyes widen at the sight of the tentacle. 

[Tungsten] What's your name anyway sir?

[Offender] - Sexual Offenderman, but you could just call me Smexy~

[Eggg] Oh dear....

[Hock] Eyebrow- 

[Sandine] Bolts-

[Splender] - Offender! You promised!

[Offender] Groans- But it's been days!

[Tungsten] Days since what?

[Offender] Muffled- Since I fed

[Hock] Very cautious- Fed on what specifically?

[Offender] - Lust, sex... Flesh

[Hock] Sweats a little, he's watching the tentacle intently- 

[Tungsten] A bit sadly - And I presume you have no mate to call your own?

[Offender] - One could never satisfy me

[Tungsten] Aww....

[Eggg] Whispers- Does that mean he's a nympho and needs help?

[Splender] - It's not that he needs help, it's just how our kind is. Humans tend not to live long around us

[Tungsten] Good thing we're not human, ha. 

[Hock] Same. Humans are small.

[Splender] - But you are digital, and we release waves which are harmful to you

[Tungsten] I feel fine. 

[Hock] Me too? 

[Eggg] We trust Doc and Deerheart to stabilize the world and keep us safe from Slender waves.

[Splender] Shakes his head- CP and BEN are the ones who shored the server up against the low levels we put off all the time, however, if we get really emotional or get too into something...

[Tungsten] Then we will be calm and not upset your brother.

[Eggg] Or you.

[Splender] - Oh there's no need to try and remain calm around me!

[Offender] - It's super difficult to upset Splendy

[Tungsten] Except when someone is wronged. We've all heard the tale of his valor on our home seed. He and Cp, Lie and Doc destroyed our Herobrine's vile NOTCH.

[Hock] Really?

[Offender] - Doesn't surprise me. CP's good at egging people into fights

[Tungsten] The cause was more then just and the people there are so grateful they added him to their pantheon and built statues to his honor 

[Offender] Just starts laughing- Oh that's rich, it's like how the kids idolize him too

[Tungsten] We are more used to him here, Splender is a good friend. 

[Offender] - He tries to be towards everyone.

[Hock] Little cough- So do you need to step out to... satisfy yourself on some humans?

[Offender] - Can't, our big brother would have my balls if I left Splender

[Hock] Gives him the slightest wanting look- Then... what will you do?

[Tungsten] Sensing tension- 

[Offender] - Dunno- He rolls off the wall and hits the ground with a thud, completely unfazed

[Splender] - Brother you promised to try not to do anything here!

[Offender] - Yeah well it doesn't help when you get to eat all willy nilly

[Hock] Is startled- Are you... okay? 

[Tungsten] That was a bit of a rough landing. 

[Eggg] Eeep!

[Offender] - I'm fine, takes a lot more than that to hurt me

[Hock] Gives him a bit of a closer look-

[Offender] Stands up and dusts off his long black trench coat, that and his boots and hat are the only thing he's wearing. He's got a more muscular build then his taller brother but he tends to walk slouched and with an easy air-

[Hock] Puffs his chest out a bit, it's obvious he's preening as much as his normally shy nature would allow. 

[Tungsten] Umm....

[Offender] Easily picks up on the scent in the air and pulls out a rose-

[Splender] - Brother put that away!

[Offender] - Don't you have a biting ball of feathers to look after?

[Splender] - PINWHEEL!!!!- He then teleports off

[Tungsten] Backs away a little- 

[Eggg] Also looks unnerved. 

[Hock] Eyebrow-That's oddly romantic, why did it upset your brother?

[Offender] - Why don't you take it and find out?

[Hock] Are you proposing something sir?

[Offender] Just grins-

[Hock] Sniffs the air- Hmmmm.... 

[Tungsten] I hope you know what you're doing...

[Offender] Just waits patiently- I mean if you don't want to find out...

[Hock] If you are proposing something carnal, you need not coerce me. If it won't result in my maiming or death, I wouldn't mind a bit of passion.

[Offender] - Depends on my mood, but I could always heal you

[Hock] Slides a bit closer- I'd rather come then bleed...

[Offender] - Both are likely to happen

[Tungsten] Are you on respawn Hock? 

[Hock] Yes...

[Offender] - Then take the rose

[Hock] Takes it from him and stares at it thoughtfully for a moment. He takes a deep sniff and then eats the head of it with the softest munch of crushing petals. - I know just the place... my master has a bathhouse...

[Offender] Is quick to grab Hock and teleport them, leaving a slight trail of glitching behind them-

[Tungsten] Blinks and then jumps from the sudden dissapearance. - I hope he'll be okay....

[Eggg] Nods- I think I wet em...

[Offender] Appears in the bathhouse which is luckily empty at the moment-

[Hock] Quickly shucks his pants off and gives him a lascivious look-

[Offender] Grins as all of his tentacles come out and he just drops his coat and he pounces Hock-

-Soon there is a lot of passionate grunting and squealing coming from the bathhouse-

[Lie] After having calmed CP she heads towards town to trade some vanilla with the villagers-

[TLOT] Is sparring with Steve in the desert, just kicking up a bit of sand with his mate.

[Benny] -Has finally adjusted to his higher center of balance and is stalking around in search of TLOT, wanting to get payback for last time. He's kicking sand with anger. He can see them in the distance though, so that's a bonus-

[Steve] Does a bit of a graceful parry but slips a bit at the end- Whoops!

[TLOT] Oh! 

[Steve] Darn it.... New boots. 

[Lie] Finishes her trading and notices the sand as well and heads that way in curiousity-

[TLOT] It couldn't be helped. I'm glad it wasn't somethign worse.

[Benny] -Stalking closer, eyes only for TLOT, he's an angery bird man-

[Lie] Calls out to them- Hey!

[Steve] Does a little formal routine with his sword- 

[TLOT] Hmm? Oh hey Lie.

[Lie] - I'm surprised to find you two sparring

[Benny] -Making full use of Lie's distracting them to stalk up-

[TLOT] Just a bit of showing off. Steve has been doing little routines with his brothers. 

[Steve] Trying to break in my new boots. They're a bit stiff

[TLOT] Well they ARE diamond. 

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah you may be trying to break them in for awhile

[Steve] I'd had the old ones for so long...

[Benny] -So close.... And he leaps, going for a head punch on TLOT from behind!-

[TLOT] Is punched and staggers forward as the blow makes his helmet ring slightly- What the fuck!!??

[Steve] Forgets he's holding a sword and reflexitively shoves Benny like a school kid.

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Benny] -vaguely bird like screeching as he goes for another hit, but he doesn't get to land it, getting shoved back by Steve- Prick.

[TLOT] Getting back to his feet - what the Nether???

[Steve] You leave him alone!

[Lie] Takes a step back-

[Benny] -Thinks for a second before shoving Steve to the ground and starts punching him while yelling-

[Steve] Also punching and goes for a pimp slap or two as well just because-

[TLOT] WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

[Benny] -Takes it like a champ and soon they're rolling around beating the shit out of eachother-

[TLOT] Growls and charges forward to try and seperate them physically. It's obvious the crazy looking guy isn't a real threat- 

[Steve] Is actually mad and suddenly lets off the most alien screeching noise.

[TLOT] Grabs his ears in pain-

[Lie] - Steve? The hell?

[Benny] -Screeches back, but in bird-

[Steve] Goes for a knee in Benny's groin since he's on bottom at the moment.

[Benny] -Yelps and plops off Steve, glaring daggers a him-

[Steve] Is panting hard and cusses Benny out-

-Distant screeches in reply?-

[Benny] FUCK YOU FIRST!

[TLOT] Looks around in confusion-

[Lie] - Um... TLOT?

[Lightfoot 1] -Comes scuttling up, holding a.. spear?- What happening?! What happening?! Who hurt?

[Steve] You want some more of this?! Try me!

[TLOT] I have zero idea what's going on. And that's upsetting.

[Benny] -Scrunches nose before jerking at Steve, punching him again in the jaw with a scream-

[Steve] Takes it on the chin and spins back. He ends up on the ground and darts forward at a near impossible angle. He lets off a strangled screech and bites Benny's leg. His teeth are normal and square, but there will be a bruise later-

[TLOT] Steve!

[Lightfoot 1] !!! -Steve making the noise has surprised it but it jumps forward and bounces on Benny's chest- Stinky bird!

[Benny] Oh fuck off! -Gritting his teeth and swatting at both, he's regretting trying to fight them-

[Steve] Is huffing and puffing- Dickweed! 

[TLOT] .... I think I missed something. 

[Benny] -Manages to throw the Lightfoot off clumsily and drag himself to his feet at the same time- -Points a finger at TLOT- I still fucking hate you! You threatened me! -huff, huff-

[TLOT] Do I know you?

[Steve] Who are you? And- seems to notice the lightfeet properly.- Umm?

[Lightfoot 1] -Rolls onto feet and opens mouth to bite Benny's ass-

[Benny] YOU THREATENED TO EAT ME!

[TLOT] I did???

[Benny] Yes you did! And you made Mix cry! You prick!

[Lightfoot 1] -Chomp-

[Benny] FUCK OW! -Swats the Lightfoot-

[TLOT] Brushes his mind- The chicken!!!

[Steve] Yeah! You chicken! Hitting a guy from behind!

[Lie] Is just confused-

[Lightfoot 1] -Growls at Benny-

[Benny] The fuckers a mind reader, he should have felt me coming! -Crosses arms and growls back at the Lightfoot-

[TLOT] I was actually having a conversation- gestures at Lie-

[Steve] Is confused by the lightfeet, he thought he was just yelling at Benny-

[Benny] So?!

[Lightfoot 1] -Growls a bit more before turning to Steve and chorps at him-

[Lightfoot 2] -Arrives, chorps too-

[Benny] Talking to someone is no excuse. What's the point of having the ability if you don't use it?!

[Steve] Hi????

[TLOT] Did you call them?

[Lightfoot 1] -Notices Lightfoot 2- Friend! This one speaks like us! -Points at Steve- He did, he did!

[Steve] Blushes very hard- I-I didn't mean too!

[Lightfoot 2] New?! New! Friend! -Patters up to Steve and grins at him with far too many teeth-

[Steve] ducks reflexitively, showing mostly the top of his skull helm and it's own square teeth. There's a bit of buzzing as a touchie sneaks out of one of the eyeholes to see if the fighting is over-

[Lie] - So... What's going on?

[TLOT] Addresses Benny. - I'm sorry I scared you. I would not actually have eaten you.

[Lightfoot 2] A new friend! What else you say? Or just cry for help?!

[Lightfoot 1] A helm! Like us! Look! -Points at it, before trying to nom the touchie-

[Benny] Oh I figured, but you made Mix cry. And you didn't stop when she started! -He's got a black eye. Oh my god that's hilarious given his overall colorscheme is white-

[Touchie] zooms up to get away

[Steve] No! Don't eat him! - Scoots back- I don't know! It was an accident!

[TLOT] I was afraid you were a disguised NOTCH

[Benny] Heavens no, that's the phoenix mockery. And even if I was, you could've just left me alone and harassed me somewhere else!

[TLOT] I was concerned for Mix as well...

[Lightfoot 1] No? -Lets the touchie go, it's uh... Probably traumatized but it's no worse for wear.-

[Lightfoot 2] -Scrutinizing Steve-

[Steve] Grabs at the touchie and cups it in his hands, petting it with one finger- They're special.... - He's a bit bruised as well and there's a little trickle of blood from one nostril- sniffle

[Lie] Spawns some healing flowers around Steve-

[Steve] Thank you Lie... - looks at the lightfoot that's staring at him- Thank you for helping me too... sorry to bother you for no reason...

[Lightfoot 2] -Gasps- This Chiefs friend! -Pats Lightfoot 1 and points dramatically- An honor to help!

[Lightfoot 1] You help?! You late! No help!

[Benny] Mix can handle herself! Usually. -Slight reminiscing look- Even if she doesn't believe so.

[TLOT] I've heard she can fight... she beat Mb... 

[Steve] Embarassed cough that's a bit screechy. He's very off guard at the attention-

[TLOT] Notices that Benny still seems to have some feathers - was your healing not complete?

[Benny] She kicked Sky's ass once. That was a sight. She just needs a reason. And you made her cry! -Scowl-

[Lightfoot 1] -Jabs Lightfoot 2- You scare him! Go home!

[Benny] Doc had some witchy bullshit done, I really don't get what it did. I know this isn't what I looked like, but I'm not sure.. What I DID look like.

[Steve] What? Did I do something wrong??? -

[TLOT] I didn't mean too! But I can help if you want?

[Lightfoot 2] -Angry chorp at Lightfoot 1- He not scared. Just confused!

[Benny] I don't want any sort of "help" you can offer. -Air quotes-

[TLOT] Okay. I understand. I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?

[Steve] Shuffling through his inventory and accidently drops his kitting needles.

[Lightfoot 1] -Glares at Lightfoot 2- 

[Lightfoot 2] ... -Attempts to nom them-

-The needles are just thin sugarcane sticks and one snaps as he bites down- 

[Steve] Yikes!

[Benny] -Squint- You could apologize to Mix at some point. 

[Lightfoot 2] !! It broke

[Lightfoot 1] You always break things! Use claws, they meant for grabbing! -Says the one who just tried to nom a touchie...-

[TLOT] Then I will. You guys live pretty far away and don't come by very often. -smaller voice- and Prince is there...

[Steve] It's okay... they're just little sticks. I can get more.

[Lightfoot 1] -Takes the other needle and holds it out to Steve- He always breaking things!

[Benny] You better! She was so sad!

[TLOT] Fine-Sends out a psychic impulse directed at Mix to get her attention-

[Steve] Takes the needle- They're just tools, they break sometimes. I've gotten rough with my kitting and broken them myself.

[Mix] What? -Does that feel bitter? A bit, yeah.-

[Lightfoot 2] -Pout- Chief says I'll get better at it!

[Lightfoot 1] Chief is too kind! You a lost cause. -Snorts at Lightfoot 2- What it for?

[Steve] For making soft clothing and blankets. He turns so Lie can't see and pulls out the tinest pair of purple booties- For little humans. 

[TLOT] Mix... I'm sorry I threatened Benny and made you cry. I feel really bad about it and I'd like to make it up to you.

[Mix] You better feel bad! That was such a mean thing to do!

[Lightfoot 2] That cool! How it work?

[TLOT] Benny is here and I told him I'm sorry as well. He got a good punch on me if it pleases you any.

[Steve] Pulls out a wool ball and lets the little blue cube drop on the sand while holding the end of it. - I can kinda show you with one...

[Lightfoot 1] Good! Sound cool!

[Mix] He punched you?! I mean, a little bit, but also.... -If a frownie face was an emotion, it was felt-

[Steve] Rolls the loose end around his thumb, and the one needle, casting on a row, it makes the wool ball bounce enticingly around him

[TLOT] I'm not trying to get him in trouble. He and Steve scrapped and things have calmed down now.

[Benny] -Arms crossed just tapping his foot a bit-

[Mix] I'm glad you're apologizing. You really made me upset.

[TLOT] I got out of hand. But all these NOTCHes.. I was worried Benny might be one too...

[Mix] You didn't think to ask? And even if Benny was, I've lived with the bird for forever! If he had been violent he had more than enough opportunities to do so, TLOT.

[Lightfoot 2] -Following the wool ball with his eyes before he attempts to nom it-

[Lightfoot 1] Stop that!

[TLOT] Slumps a little, even though Mix can't see him- I was just trying to look out for everyone...

[Steve] Notices and gives the ball a tiny jerk like he's playing with Lh-

[Mix] -Small pause- I know. And that's nice, TLOT. Really. But just because I'm the token peace brine doesn't mean I can't look out for myself too. Ask next time if you think something's up.

[Lightfoot 2] -Follows the ball and continues to try and nom-

[TLOT] I didn't think of you like that Mix, I know you're not weak. 

[Steve] Little smile as he pulls the ball around, it's slowly getting smaller as it unravels-

[Lightfoot 2] -Jumps forward and noms the end, letting out a trill of victory-

[Steve] Little chuckle at the tangle of yarn. He pulls out a yellow one and tosses it idly hand to hand-

[Mix] -Grumbly nature- Everyone else would like to disagree.

[TLOT] I heard you wasted Mb, he's a tough cookie. He's gotten some good blows on Cp before.

[Mix] That was a lucky shot,

[TLOT] Hows the gem? I know you were having power surges a while back.

[Steve] tentatively- Do you guys... want to play?

[Mix] Give me a second, I think Sky just knocked something over-- I'm better now! I'm able to control it mostly.

[Lightfoot 1] Play?

[Lightfoot 2] -Holding wool in his mouth-

[Steve] I Just need a... hang on- He pulls out a few more wool balls and starts wrapping one onto the other to make it bigger.

[TLOT] Did it give you some extra powers? Ah okay- waits- 

[Benny] I bet he knocked over his book tower again.

[Lightfoot 1] -Tilts head and sits, spearing it's spear into the sand-

[Mix] Stupid books. And yeah it did. Apparently my stone has some small scale creation powers? And plants. I have to talk to Stev about that still...

[TLOT] Book tower? -chuckles- Is he building a fort of library blocks? 

[Steve] Stops when the 'ball' is half the size of a normal block and gives it a test bump on his knee to make it bounce up a little.

[Lightfoot 2] -Homes in on the ball-

[TLOT] Really? What did you create Mix? 

[Steve] a bit more confident now, tosses it lightly up near the lightfoot-

[Lightfoot 2] -Gasps and tries to nom it-

[Lightfoot 1] No! Idiot!

[Steve] Try bouncing it on your snout maybe?

[Mix] I kind of made a block? It's really tough. 

[Lightfoot 2] -Attempts that and gasps, bouncing it again-

[Benny] -scratches side of neck, pulling a few tiny feathers out-

[TLOT] Like harder then bedrock tough? 

[Steve] Toss it me!

[Mix] Yeah! NK couldn't even chip it. Fucking weird.

[Lightfoot 2] -Bounces it a bit more before whipping around and smacking it with his tail to send it flying at Steve-

[Steve] Ducks and the ball bounces off his helmet and flies back towards them- Oof!

[TLOT] What does it look like?

[Lightfoot 1] -Surges up and grabs the ball, starting to bounce it themself-

[Mix] I could come over and show you? Its the only thing I can make so far.

[Steve] Yeah! Do it again, not so hard though. 

[TLOT] Please. We're outside the Shrine-

[Benny] ? Oh. Nope. I'm out! -Starts walking away-

[TLOT] Benny? I thought Mix was your friend? Why are you avoiding her?

[Benny] She doesn't know about.. this! -Gestures at his very not chicken body, only to stumble and oof into the sand- I want to be able to walk like a normal person... And I've kind of got a black eye.

[TLOT] But wouldn't she be happy for you? I mean, if you didn't really want to be a chicken? Lie made some healing flowers- gestures- Just pick one and put it against your eye. 

[Benny] It's a.. matter of pride. -Snatches up a flower and puts it to his eye anyway-

[TLOT] what are you talking about?

[Lightfoot 2] Hit it! Hit it! -Trying to swat the ball-

[Benny] -Scrunches nose and walks backwards away from the group- I want to be able to do something specific, alright?

[Steve] Is alternating between bouncing the ball on his head and kicking it back when it's punted to him- Yeah!

[TLOT] What are you trying to do Benny? You're making me suspicious again. - Gives him a slightly sad look. It's not a threat, he's just concerned.

[Benny] -Dramatic sigh- I wanna do what she does to me. She picks me up and twirls me around. I don't want to fall over in the middle and hurt her on accident.

[Lightfoot 1+2] -Happily bouncing and whacking the ball between eachother and Steve-

[TLOT] Lip quiver - Aww Benny....

[Steve] Goes for a kick with his glitched foot and the ball sticks as if it's been punctured on something sharp, it catches him off guard and makes him fall down in the sand with an oof! The ball pops off and rolls back towards the lightfeet-

[Benny] Blehh! Now I gotta go before she gets here! -Off he goes

[Lightfoot 1] ??? What happen! What It stuck to? -Bumps ball before going over to Steve and trying to nom the foot-

[Lightfoot 2] -Bounce bounce ball-

[TLOT] Sheesh. -wilts a little

[Steve] Blushes- I don't know! [lies] I just kicked it high..? - His boot is as cold and hard as you'd expect a diamond shoe to be. 

[Mix] -Comes up over the hill just as Benny vanishes out of sight- -A few lightfeet peek over the hill themselves- 

[Lightfoot 1] -Nom- But stuck to foot!

[Steve] It must have snagged on something. - [yeah... that's it]

[Lightfoot 1] But what? -nom-

[TLOT] Waves to Mix and raises Lie's hand so she waves too.

[Steve] I don't know. - Wiggles his foot- It's not important. We can play some more though.

[Mix] -A lightfoot nips her ankle and she wheels on it, pointing a finger angrily- Stop that! -Then turns and joins them- Hey TLOT.

[Lightfoot 1] It is important! Could happen again.

[Steve] I'm glitched... Stuff just happens sometimes- 

[Touchie] Lands on Lightfoot1's nose-

[TLOT] You brought more friends too I see?

[Lightfoot 1] -Intense eye and blep-

[Mix] They follow their chief like lost puppies. Unfortunate side effect.

[Steve] Just stay still, they only pinch if you swat at them-

[TLOT] Well they were trying to help....

[Lightfoot 1] I can barely reach it anyway.

[Lightfoot 2] -Bounce bounce-

[Mix] So, the block you wanted to see....

[Touchie] Buzzes back up into the air and makes a lazy circle nearby as two others join it from the nostril holes in Steve's helm- 

[Steve] Watches them for a moment and clears his throat-

[TLOT] Yes, please.

[Mix] -Focuses and a slight hum comes from her back, she takes a few steps back and holds her hands out. The space between them is glowing. Sort of.-

[Lightfoot 2] -Swings tail and launches ball at Steve-

[TLOT] What were you trying to do when you made it Mix?

[Steve] Catches it against his chestplate and gives it a little bounce on his knee before sending it back at a more leisurely speed.

[Mix] Nothing, actually. But that's apparently normal? -Green energy hums around her hands before going pitch black, and the forming shape almost looks like a perfectly black cube.-

[Lightfoot 2] -Bounces it back to Steve-

[TLOT] So why was Nk trying to break it?

[Mix] I kind of. Spawned it in the middle of the kitchen. And since we can't destroy it it's.. stuck there..

-The cube is.. black. And it's clearly a cube but it really has no discernable features.-

[TLOT] Ah! Understood. You said it was super hard. Do you want me to try and.. get a piece off of it or something?

[Mix] If you can I'd be thankful. Then we could get the one stuck in the kitchen out. -Gestures at the cube in a "go ahead" motion-

[Steve] Is smiling now, playing with the two lightfeet, it's just a matter of time before the others join in probably-

[TLOT] Gets in close and examines the surface before getting his fingers around one corner and trying to pull a bit off. He's gentle at first but then redoubles his efforts with a very determined face-

[Mix] -Stands back and watches. She and NK had spent hours trying to do anything to the one in her kitchen to no avail. Stev had been the most amazed by it though.- Apparently the fact I made this as my first thing is.. Really interesting? Stev made a block too but it was a lot different.

-The other lightfeet do join hesitantly.-

[TLOT] Puts all his strength into it and braces one foot against the surface as he pulls- What- kind of- block-?

[Steve] Kicks the ball gently towards one of the other lightfeet-

[Lightfoot 6] -Bumps it with her snoot-

[Lightfoot 2] Like this! -Demonstrates and soon the group is bouncing it amongst themselves-

-With a sudden whip the ball is sent sailing at Steve-

[Mix] Looked like glass, but showed what wasn't there. Kind of like um... An illusion! That's the word.

[TLOT] What- did it- show- grunt of effort- 

[Steve] Quick duck and uses his helmet to bounce it up, he's a little nervous being surrounded by them, but they seem relaxed and playful at the moment.

[Mix] Whatever he wanted it to! He was thinking of uhh.. the tundra, and it showed a tundra biome through it.

[Lightfeet] -Happy chatter-

[TLOT} Thats- really- neat! - He suddenly falls backward with a startled whump! - Well fuck. - He's holding a single black pixel from the very corner of the block-

[Mix] Oh my stars! You did it! I.. think?

-She moves over to look-

[TLOT] Not really... It's just a crumb. - He's holding the teeny black cube between two fingers-

[Mix] -Looks at it with curious eyes- Huh...

[TLOT] You said there's one of these in your kitchen?

[Mix] Yes.

[TLOT] How about this... instead of moving it, I'll help you raise the entire kitchen one block so it's part of the floor instead of in the middle of it?

[Mix] -Scrunches nose a bit in thought before nodding- Sure. At least then I won't have to deal with it.

[TLOT] Deal! How about we make the floor with black and white checks? Then it won't stand out either.

[Mix] That works! The purple was getting old anyway.

[TLOT] I think Steve is going native with your tribe...

[Steve] Is bascially playing disorganized scoccer with the dinosaurs.

[Mix] It's his tribe too. I haven't inducted him yet but semantics are the last thing on my mind. 

[Lightfeet] -Having a hell of a time-

[TLOT] I take it the induction is secret stuff?

[Mix] Ah nah, I'm chief so I can do whatever I want. I could throw him in a pit with all the raptors as initiation if I want. -Small devious grin-

[TLOT] Unless it's the kind of pit humans dance in, I might have a problem with that. He hides nothing from me, so I'll find out later anyway. You should teach him that face painting stuff. It might come in handy with the tribes on our home seed.

[Mix] Oh! That reminds me. I finished the book on it but I have no clue where I put it..

[TLOT] Wiggles his fingers at her-I could read your mind, maybe find the memory?

[Mix] Pass, it'll come back to me eventually. Thanks for the offer though.

[Steve] Is having a hell of a time playing ball with the raptors- 

[TLOT] Are you sure he isn't conducting his own intiation over there Mix?

[Mix] - small laughter- Maybe.

[Lightfoot 2] - attempts to nom ball again, much to everyone's dismay - 

[TLOT] So what do you want to do with this? - Holds up the single pixel- Maybe a ring?

[Mix] That sounds nice. Can you make a copy of the pixel though? I want to ask Prince if he's had anything like this before. 

[TLOT] I can try? - He focuses on it and strains slightly- Um... Let me try and get another piece off, this is really odd... If that's okay with you? Oh, wait, let me try this- He pulls out his hand scythe

[Mix] - steps back a bit to give him some space to work - go ahead. Can you not copy it? That's.. Weird. I wonder what I made... 

[TLOT] Taps the block with the tiniest end of the blade, it makes a hard clicking noise but he's being gentle. Generally the scythe can cut through anything like butter. - No, I can't, it's really odd.. -tic tic tic tic itc tic tic tic-

[Mix] That's so odd... I think I'll ask what everyone else made as their first creation, maybe itll give insight on this... 

[TLOT] tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tictictictictictic chink! - One more pixel pops off. And he leans down to pick it up - Right hand or left Mix?

[Mix] Right hand. And gosh, well, if we ever need something hard to break from now on, I guess I can provide! 

[TLOT] You could built an indestructable house. That could be useful. - He takes her hand and just sticks the pixel on her finger. Depending on how you turn it it's all the way around or sticking up from the surface. - It's pretty neat, the light just falls into it. 

[Mix] -admires it- It reminds me of home. There was this place in Moon Mountain Pass that had this kind of material. It wasn't strong like this though. 

[TLOT] Gets a far away look - There was something black... like a liquid but not... it was dangerous as hell. Could pull you down and smother you. But... I don't know where I saw it, or when...?

[Lie] - You okay there TLOT?

[Mix] Tar? - nudges TLOT gently- Are you thinking of tar? 

[TLOT] I don't know. What's tar?

[Mix] This black gunky stuff. Here let me get a memory... - Her eyes get a bit distant before she offers a memory of her childhood to TLOT. She's sitting beside a tar pit sticking sticks in and watching them slowly sink. - 

[Lie] - Really nasty stuff

[TLOT] Shivers - maybe... it's frightening. - he shakes his head- I don't want to think about it. It seems like it's... not mine?

[Mix] I wasn't supposed to go near the stuff anyway. They always said I could hurt myself bad. 

[TLOT] No, it wasn't just that... there was something in it. - His eyes widen in fear- Something deadly!

[Mix] Something deadly? 

[TLOT] Has frozen up staring at something no one else can see and takes a fearful step back. His mind has gone elsewhere. -

[Mix] - reaches out gently with both hand and mind, spreading calming emotions toward TLOT - buddy? 

[Lie] Touches TLOT, giving him a small shake-

[TLOT] Seems to snap out of it just as Steve breaks off from his game to see what's wrong. - I just.... - he smiles gamely- It's nothing. Lets go fix that kitchen.

[Mix] You sure? 

[Lightfeet] He stop! We play now! 

-bounce, bounce - 

[Lie] - You guys go ahead, I should get home before CP starts to worry too much

[Steve] We can walk and play too. 

[TLOT] Okay Lie. We're going to do a lot of mining and moving stuff anyway, you're supposed to be taking it easy. -Motions for Mix to lead the way-

[Mix] -Starts walking back, and like an avalanche lightfoot are tripping over eachother to follow her, chanting ridiculous things-

[Lightfoot 2] -Has claimed the ball to bounce it on his head-


	348. Hocks Regret, Lie and the Wolf, Mother of Monsters

[CP] Is waiting angrily outside of the bathhouse, he's already felt Offender leave-

[Hock] Is just kind of dazed, half in half out of one of the pools.

[CP] - OI!

[Hock] Forces himself upright and looks around.

[CP] Is scowling and staring at the door-

[Hock] Crawls out and struggles back into his pants. trying the make his shaky fingers work the straps on his swordbelt-

[CP] - Just get the fuck out here!

[Hock] Trots to the door and peeks out- Sir?

[CP] - The fuck did you do!?

[Hock] Got the daylights fucked out of me...?

[CP] - Do you even have any idea what you've just done? Who that was!?

[Hock] It was a hungry Slenderbeing. I thought they were your allies?

[CP] - NOT BY CHOICE!

[Hock] Oh.... well it would have been way worse for him to just rape someone random, wouldn't it?

[CP] - He won't rape them if they don't take the rose!

[Hock] That's still a bit... tricky...

[CP] - PLUS LIE HATES HIM!

[Hock] Well I didn't know that.

[CP] Is growling and starting to catch on fire- If you EVER dare to bring that bastard anywhere NEAR this place again I WILL send you back to the nether!

[Hock] Trembles- I wasn't trying to date him... I was just... lonely.... - little lip tremble-

[CP] - If you absolutely must then do it someplace out in the wild! WHERE NOBODY CAN HEAR YOU!

[Hock] Gets down on his knees and starts to cry in ernest-

[CP] - Oh quit that!

[Hock] Little squees. He's obviously miserable. - I'm sorry...

[CP] - Fucking Nether, I'm gonna have to let Lie know what happened, and she's already uncomfortable as is... There better not be a mess in there

[Hock] There was some blood but I cleaned it up... - sniffles-

[CP] - Just don't let this happen again- He turns and storms off

[Blake] Has been watching silently from a slight distance-

[Hock] Just sits down on the ground. Crying softly.

[Blake] Once CP is gone he approaches Hock- That was a risky move pigman

[Hock] I didn't know... -snuffle- And I know the Slenders are to be respected.... I thought pleasing one would be good for everybody....

[Blake] - Not that one. Everyone of the creepypasta's are wary of that one. They are wary of that one because he tries to rape all of them, including our Master, it's the eldest brother that usually keeps him in line.

[Hock] But he just said you have to take the rose?

[Blake] - If you do, he can find you anywhere, and can take you anytime. You almost belong more to him now than the Master

[Hock] I serve the master because I'm grateful. But he's not my mate. I don't have one, and considering what may have befallen my people; I likely never will.

[Blake] - Just don't mistake Offender as a friend, he see's you as nothing more than food, a toy. That can't be fulfilling for you

[Hock] I have no illusions. I know that much. But I did enjoy it.

[Blake] - Just be careful, and I might avoid the Mistress for a couple days till she calms down

[Hock] I'll just take the night patrol that's farthest from the house. -little sad voice- I won't bother anyone.

[Blake] - Probably for the best, especially if you get another visit from him.

[Hock] Shrugs- I just don't want to go back to the Nether...

[Blake] - Hey, it's not bad at all. It's our homeland

[Hock] No.... If I can't touch water I'll just turn back into a pig.

[Blake] - Whatever, I still have work to do, my recruits just seem to get dumber everyday

[Hock] very quietly- They're not as dumb as you think they are...

[Blake] Ignores the comment and keeps going-

[Hock] ...they just don't like you.

[CP] Is waiting for Lie to come home, sitting on the stairs in front of the house-

[Chester] Is hanging out on the eave and peeks down at him-

[CP] The air around CP is thick with unease-

[Chester] Expells a little silk and waves it into a passable flower bloom, he skitters down the wall and curls up next to Cp's foot. Putting the flower on the ground in front of him.

[CP] - What do you want?

[Chester] Nothing sir. You seem unhappy.

[CP] - No shit, gonna have to tell Lie something she doesn't want to hear

[Chester] Well it's probably a better idea then lying right?

[CP] - She's going to hate it...

[Lie] Can be seen a bit farther down the road-

[Chester] Did you do something bad?

[CP] - No

[Chester] Then at least you won't be the one she's mad at, right? That's better then nothing.

[CP] - We'll see...

[Lie] - CP? What are you doing out here?

[CP] - There's something you need to know...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Chester] She loves you. I think it will be alright.

[CP] - Offender decided to violate our bathhouse

[Lie] Goes very still and pales a little- Burn it

[Chester] Little gasp- But the pigmen....

[CP] - Calm down, we don't have to burn it

[Lie] - CP... But he...

[CP] - I know, but our mobs do need it

[Lie] - Him just having been in our house makes me uncomfortable! And he did that there!?

[Chester] Obviously confused-

[CP] - Calm down, we'll figure something out

[Lie] - I just... I need some time to think- She creates an opening- I'm going to Dawn's island

[CP] - Do you want me to come get you at some point?

[Lie] - No thank you

[Chester] Do you need a guard mistress?

[Lie] - No, Dawn's island is one of the safest places we know

[Chester] Oh.... okay. Be safe mistress.

[Lie] Slips through-

[CP] Sighs- Hopefully we can figure out how to resolve this

[Chester] Is there anything I can do?

[CP] - No, we'll be fine

-It's night on Isla Caixo and the moon is high and full. The beach is painted in shdes of gray under it's beams and the jungle rustles softly in the seawinds. It's very quiet and there's the slightest smell of a campfire. -

[Lie] Just makes her way along the sandy beach, her mind in turmoil-

-There's some rustling and snuffling as if something is following in the underbrush-

[Lie] A few black thorns loop around behind her out of instinct-

-There's a the barest panting noise-

[Lie] Looks around a bit nervously-

-There's a flash of eyes catching the moonlight as something watches her from the underbrush. There's no glow, just a bit of reflection-

[Lie] A bit worried picks up her pace a little, her hair glowing a bit brighter-

-There's a bit more urgent rustling that fades and suddenly there's a dark shape in the path ahead of her, it's hairy and low to the ground-

[Lie] - Hello?

-pant pant pant-

[Lie] Pulls out a bone from her inventory- You want this?

[???] The eyes open wide enough to catch the light and there's a flash of teeth and a canine muzzle - curious noise???

[Lie] Throws it into the jungle- Go get it!

[???] Looks in the direction she threw it and then back at her- awoo?

[Lie] - Go on, it's yours

[???] Creeps a little closer- sniff sniff-

[Lie] Takes a step back- Go on, go get the bone

[???] Gets close enough to be seen decently well. It's a wolf. Just shaggy and gray, with a curious expression. Lie smells like wolves from hanging out with her pets and she has shed wolf/doggy fur on her shoes.

[Lie] - Your gonna lose the bone if you don't hurry

[???] Excited sniffing! -

[Lie] Starts edging around the wolf- Good boy...

[???] Lots of sniffing and nudges her with a cold nose- snuffle!

[Lie] Pulls out another bone- Come on, go get the bone- She throws it into the jungle again

[???] Looks where it went and then back at her, thumping his tail on the ground-

[Lie] - Go get it- Starts heading down the beach again

[???] Follows her instead-

[Lie] Is very nervous now-

[???] Moves away to sniff a dead fish on the beach and runs in the shallows a little before shaking the water off-

[Lie] Keeps walking, heading towards the smell of smoke, heading up the path towards Dawn's place-

[???] Lopes along behind her for a bit and then stops to give a rather long howl at the sky-

[Lie] Shivers a little-

[???] Runs around her a little bit, just playing.

[Lie] Is a bit relieved to see the house come into sight-

[Dawn] Is sitting next to a small campfire. 

[Mort] is lounging on a towel. They're just watching the stars wheel by above- 

[???] Little uncertain growl, ears flatten back-

[Lie] - Um... Dawn? Wolf?

[???] Melts back into the jungle as if he never was. 

[Dawn] Huh? Oh hey Lie.

[Mort] Sits up- What's up Lie?

[Lie] - A few things...- She rubs her arm with a bit of uncertainty- Why is there a wolf on your island?

[Dawn] Um... - she exchanges an uneasy look with Mort. - He's not really a wolf... I mean he didn't use to be...

[Mort] Looks sad. - He doesn't belong anywhere. Here at least, he's safe.

[Lie] - Oh, well he was following me since I got here, probably smells my own wolves on me... What exactly happened to him?

[Mort] He's the one I got my belt from... He...

[Dawn] He was going mad. Becoming an animal saved him from the entities that were tormenting him. His name is Blake, but I doubt he even remembers that much.

[Lie] - I see... Mind if I take a seat?

[Mort] Scoots up a bit so there's room on the towel - 

[Dawn] Go ahead. It's a nice night.

[Lie] Sits down and sighs a little-

[Mort] Puts his arms around his drawn up knees, he's just wearing shorts and an acapulco shirt that's unbuttoned- Bad day? 

[Dawn] Scoots a bit closer and arranges her sarong so she's more comfortable. -

[Lie] - Was good up until a couple minutes ago...

[Mort] Did Blake scare you that badly? I don't think he'd actually hurt you. 

[Dawn] Seconded. He was probably just curious and bored.

[Lie] - No, he just unnerved me a little since I wasn't sure if he was friendly or not... No, basically something happened in my house that I'm super uncomfortable with

[Dawn] Oh dear. Inconsiderate houseguests?

[Lie] - More like very creepy server guest. Splender's brother Offender is visiting...

[Dawn] Offender? Is he just rude?

[Lie] - Add the word Sexual in front of his name

[Dawn] Looks disgusted- 

[Mort] Okay, now that is someone I would not want to encounter.

[Lie] - Yeah well him even just being in the house makes me not want to go into that room anymore, and I just found out that he fucked one of our mobs in our bathhouse...

[Dawn] Against their will?????

[Mort] Ugh!

[Lie] - I don't know, I didn't ask CP for the details, I could tell he was uncomfortable just telling me because of my past with Offender... I doubt he was going to tell me much else...

[Dawn] I really really hope it wasn't rape. They might need serious help after going through that.

[Lie] - I hope it wasn't as well, but now I don't think I'll even be able to get near the bathhouse

[Mort] That's sad....

[Dawn] I'm more concerned about who he might have 'happened' too.

[Lie] - I don't know, I just... Needed some time to think after hearing that. But I hate not feeling comfortable in my own house even though he's not there

[Dawn] Would it help you any to clear the air, just sweep the bad energy out the door?

[Lie] - If you think it would, but I don't know how to do that...

[Dawn] It's not too hard. Would you like my assistance?

[Lie] - Absolutely

[Doc] Is sitting at the biggest table in the workroom surrounded by little bottles full of something shiny. Xe's painting a flowerpot with tiny lines of glue while Yaunfen colors across the table from them. Buff is also drawing, but not very well.

[Zly Wilk] - wanders into the work room - Oh, Doc....Hi. I was meaning to talk to you...

[Doc] Bumps a bottle accidently and the silver flakes spill on the table. - Dammit! 

[Yaunfen] Mada spilled the litter!

[Buff] Oh, Hello Zly!

[Waffles] Under the table; Sleepy- RRrrrrrrrrrrrr

[Zly Wilk] Hi Buff, Yaunfen. You all look busy today. 

[Doc] I'm trying to figure out a way to manipulate this stuff without making a mess... 

[Yaunfen] Now the table is sparkly!

[Buff] Rubs a bit of it, that's now flush with the surface of the table-

[Zly Wilk] Might want to talk to Lazur some time, she's pretty good with force field manipulation, she could probably figure out a way to manipulate particles like that... Um... say..... TLOT doesn't need that golden gauntlet back... does he?

[Doc] No, he said you could have it. Did it loosen up already?

[Yaunfen] Where is Lazur?

[Zly Wilk] .......Not exactly. It seems to have fused to my arm. -he holds his hand up, the gauntlet has shrunk down slightly and looks more like a hand than a glove, leaving just the slightest lip where his arm begins and the gauntlet ends

[Doc] That's odd....- They get up and there are a few flakes of glitter on their cream-colored coat- Dammit... Let me see that.

[Zly Wilk] - to Yaunfen - She said she wanted to get out for a bit, get used to seeing the world with the vision in her newly fixed eye. -holds his arm out to Doc. there are now patterns like a circuit board running along the gauntlet, and a round, faceted jewel has been set into the back of the hand 

[Buff] Also looking- Hey that's cool! 

[Doc] How interesting. Well the fluid inside was supposed to encourage you to grow a new hand, maybe filling the glove itself was just the path of least resistance? Do you want me to color it to match your skin tone?

[Yaunfen] No! It looks neat!

[Zly Wilk] -chuckles self consciously- I agree with Yaunfen. I think I'll keep it... at least for now. And thanks, Buff... Lazur and I have some artifacts from our travels. She was able to mod in an empty Chaos Emerald we acquired many years ago. I was still having problems focusing my energy through that hand, but the jewel was intended to absorb power and it seems to be working. 

[Doc] Chaos emerald.... why does that sound familiar...? Ugh... I've done too much wandering around. Probably forgotten more then I realize. - Turns to Yaunfen- Always be careful on the internet kiddo. It's easy to get lost and waste a ton of time. 

[Yaunfen] Yes mada. - teeny smile- 

[Buff] So can you shoot beams from it or something? Oh I know!! How about a super robot punch!

[Zly Wilk] The Chaos Emeralds come from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The player got all of the gems, they were able to do a super power up move. It was either that or a soul gem from Skyrim... But I didn't feel comfortable using one of those. -to Buff- I can shoot energy beams and also create solid matter from energy. Pretty much any basic tool or weapon I can think of, I can create.... - he concentrates and the jewel in the gauntlet glows bright yellow, his hand is now surrounded by a oversized glowing fist with raised knuckles. - 

[Buff] Claps - Give me you best shot! - He thumps his chest- 

[Doc] NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT IN THE HOUSE. I don't need Idolus's tank broken! 

[Yaunfen] Can you make food?

[Zly Wilk] - makes the fist of doom go away - Doc's right. Maybe some other time, Buff. No, Yaunfen, I don't think so. to be honest, I've never tried. 

[Yaunfen] You should try! That would be neat! 

[Doc] I guess it doesn't hurt to see what you're capable of making. Try conjuring an apple, something small and simple.

[Zly Wilk] ok.... here goes nothing... - concentrates and moves his hands together, a small glowing ball of yellow light forms between his palms. the ball forms into the basic shape of an apple, but translucent. he concentrates harder and the apple solidifies. he slowly pulls back his energy, leaving a small yellow skinned apple in his hand - Woah. 

[Doc] Gives it the tiniest poke- Seems solid enough. - Hir eyes widen sightly - 

[Yaunfen] Mada's making the face..!

[Buff] Doc... 

[Doc] Can I have that please?

[Zly Wilk] Sure... but be careful. it could explode when bitten into for all we know - hands the fruit over to Doc - 

[Doc] Hmmm.... Thank you.. - They gingerly take the apple over and stick it in the analyser block-

[Buff] Head shake- At least they're happy.

[Zly Wilk] - Looks on to see what the block does - 

[Doc] Now that's interesting.... - they pull out a little handful of golden colored seeds. - Hg did contibute. So they might be fertile.

[Yaunfen] Seedles!

[Doc] Could be a slow way to multipy your power? Or make a... what's the word? Like a power up? Grow it and see if it makes more fruit.

[Buff] Or maybe make an exploding tree. That would be cool too.

[Zly Wilk] It's worth a shot I guess. but maybe plant it in a secure location. Just in case we made ourselves a grenade tree. 

[Doc] You and Lazur seem to spend an awful lot of time slinking around in the wilderness, perhaps a secluded valley somewhere?

[Yaunfen] Small frown- Don't you have a house?

[Zly Wilk] - No, we tend to camp out, or grab a spare bed in the castle when we don't feel like dealing with the elements. Neither of us are used to staying in one place for too long. 

[Buff] I could help you build something! 

[Doc] Ah... if you change your mind I can always provide any blocks you need. But you're always welcome here. 

[Yaunfen] Oh! Wanna see my mushrollems? They're pretty neat!

[Zly Wilk] - to doc and buff - Thanks everyone. I guess it just never occured to either of us that we could have an actual home again after all this time. - at Yaunfen - Sure, Kiddo, in a moment. I wanted to talk to your Mada about something else. 

[Doc] wistful- I didn't forget Zly. Dawn is keeping the computer safe for you.

[Buff] Anytime!

[Yaunfen] Pulls out a candy cane and licks it thoughtfully. - Okay.

[Zly Wilk] That's a relief. I really don't know what to expect. The program we used to try to destroy it was designed to not only wipe the hard drive, but to also make the CPU spin up and work at a rate that it's cooling system couldn't keep up with until it caused a failure. If the server fires up at all, we're going to have to be very careful not to let anything out. I don't want to create a portal directly from here to there. It might be best if we took a trip IRL to get in. 

[Doc] Don't worry, we'll do a proper quarantine. If you want we can enlist someone who can do an EMP blast once we've exited again to wipe it out. Or I can have Mort bring a sledgehammer. Your call.

[Zly Wilk] -nods- We've got a quarantine program that we'll use to gain entry. Other than our brief detour after defeating CP's Notch, I haven't been in the real world for a while, but I'm certain I can fend off the sickness at least long enough to get the job done. 

[Doc] Oh just to pop through, yes, most likely. I can make it quick.

[Buff] You're going to be careful right?

[Doc] I always am!

[Zly Wilk] Don't worry, big guy, we'll take all the nessesary precautions.

[Buff] Okay! - Winning smile- Don't wanna lose my job!

[Doc] Offended- Hey!

[Zly Wilk] I'm hoping this is going to be a visit to a dead world where we get in and get out with what we are looking for. Lazur and I could probably handle it ourselves, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind some backup if anyone is up for it when the time comes. 

[Doc] How risky is this in a worst case scenerio?

[Zly Wilk] I was willing to destroy a whole server and sacrifice myself in the process to stop that monster. This was a class 5 malicious entity. He could infect and then repurpose digital entities into drones serving his will. I thought I had personally derezzed him in the end, but if I survived, there may be a chance he did as well. Honestly, If you were to get infected, your best bet would be to kill yourself and hope the infection wasn't bad enough to prevent you from hitting respawn. So if anyone does not want to risk it, I understand. 

[Yaunfen] Little lip tremble- That sounds scary....

[Doc] So bascially no one who doesn't have my recursive code should go. That means just me, Cp, and Lie. And since she's pregnant. Just me and Cp. Although... This is a rescue mission. It might be worth petitioning Splender. He's pretty indestructable. Or even.... though what he might ask in return wouldn't be nice... I don't know...

[Buff] Who Doc?

[Doc] One of the... other Slenders.

[Zly Wilk] Who did you have in mind, Doc? 

[Doc] I'm not sure myself. Right now Splender is in some kind of trouble because of a more hostile relative who's hunting for him. So he needs to stay hidden. His brothers are taking turns standing guard, so I'm having more contact with them then I normally would.

[Zly Wilk] Well we can see when the time comes. Just keep in mind that this virus can take over any digital being. If he took over a slender being, he might be unstoppable. I still want to let my hand heal a little more, and Lazur is still getting used to seeing in code, although to be honest I think she's loving it. 

[Doc] Yeah, but the Slenders are made of emp, they generally wreck digital enviroments. If we take Slenderman himself onto a server that's not shored up to hold him then we might only have a small amount of time to find your friend before the whole world crumbles around him. But I'm glad she's not mad about the code thing.

[Zly Wilk] I think it might actually turn out to be an asset. I'm going to see if I can track her down and see what plans we need to make going forward. 

[Doc] I'll float the idea and see who's willing to help. And plant those seeds in the meantime too. I'm curious now. 

[Zly Wilk] I appreciate that. They don't know us very well, so I hate to ask myself. I will, and will let you know what kind of fruit, if any, we grow. 

[Doc] Anytime Zly.

[Offender] Is watching Splender busy himself around his house while Ringleader jumps on the bed-

[Doc] Watches Zly leave - I guess I better go talk to them... While it's on my mind. 

[Buff] Do you want me to....? 

[Doc] Yes please. 

[Yaunfen] Huh? 

[Doc] Sweetie, I'm just going to go next next door and chat for a bit. I'll be back before too long. You guys play. 

[Yaunfen] resigned- Okay mada...

[Doc] Plucks a carrot out of the garden and heads down the hill nibbling on it and thinking.

[Offender] - Still mad bro?

[Splender] - Yes!

[Doc] Calls from the shore- Anybody home?

[Splender] Glances out- Come on over!

[Doc] Hits the little switch and walks across the bridge-

[Ringleader] - Hi!

[Doc] Watches them jump for a second- Like the new springiness? It was part of an update not that long ago.

[Ringleader] - Yeah!

[Splender] His tendrils twitch a bit in irritation-

[Doc] Picks up on it- Splender? Are you doing okay? Oh dear... Did you guys get bad news from home?

[Splender] - Offender gave a rose!

[Offender] - They knew what they were getting into

[Doc] Pales- To- To who?

[Offender] Shrugs- One of the weird upright pigs

[Doc] genuinely confused- You had sex with a zombie pigman?

[Offender] - Wasn't dead

[Doc] But you said they were consenting of sorts? Like, requested the contact?

[Offender] - Yeah

[Doc] Oh boy... they're some of Cp's mobs but they're from TLOT's seed. His people seem to be both experiemntal and mostly sexually active. I'm sure Cp is livid...

[Offender] - Don't know. left once I was done

[Splender] Angry little huff- Brother I know you can taste his anger just as well as I can

[Doc] I guess as long as you didn't trick anyone and I didn't see any death messages. It's whatever. Hopefully you showed them a good time at least?

[Offender] - Well I know I got a good meal out of it

[Doc] And I think that's safer then you being hungry. I'll check up on them myself in a bit.

[Splender] - We're you just coming over for a visit Doc?

[Doc] It's nothing that innocent unfortunately... but it's also not too pressing. Another rescue mission may be in the offing.

[Splender] - Oh? What about it?

[Doc] I could use some help. I know you need to stay hidden and keep one of your brothers with you, so I was wondering if anyone else would be willing to assist?

[Offender] - I don't know, I mean you could go ask the other two, I think they're at the manor right now...

[Doc] I don't want to just... pop in. I might.. upset someone.

[Offender] - Nah it's fine. We're used to it

[Doc] Is there anything I could take as a... like a peace offering?

[Splender] - No, brother would probably just find it annoying

[Doc] Oh... well, anything for me to pass along while I'm there?

[Offender] - Only that everything is fine here

[Doc] I'll let them know. Absolutely.

[Polybius] Is sitting in the tv room plugged into a wall outlet and half asleep- 

[Doc] Let's hirself gingerly down the front of the tv cabinet- 

[Polybius] Regards them with a mean grin, he pulls his plug and sneaks around the far side of the couch- 

[Doc] Coughs explosively from the rank smell of old blood that hangs perpetually in the air of the manor. 

[Polybius] Sneaks up behind them and let's his hands float up over them before pouncing and giving them an up- close view of some truly horiffic faces on his screen- 

[Doc] Very high pitched scream! 

[Slender] - Polybius!

[Polybius] Freezes and just drops Doc on the floor- 

[Doc] Very panicked heavy breathing - Slender! 

[Slender] Strides into the room- There had better be a good reason for this visit Doctor

[Doc] I just wanted to talk to you and he scared me. Offender said to tell you he and your brother are both fine as well, his words. 

[Polybius] Snorts at Doc- twerp sneaking around and not paying any attention to anything...

[Slender] - Enough Polybius, what did you wish to speak to me about Doctor?

[Polybius] Flops on the couch and sulks like a teenager. 

[Doc] One of our Herobrines has identified a threat, a program that can possess digital entities and take them over completely. He and his companion actually fried their home server to contain it. 

[Slender] - And this has to do with me how?

[Doc] Well... We've got it contained on a single Pc at the moment and I'd be happy to just wreck the thing and be done with it, but my friend is worried that his other companion is trapped in there with this monster. I could really use the assistance of someone talented in the use of emps to help rescue him...

[Slender] - I will take your request under consideration for the time being

[Doc] Thank you. I feel like me and Cp are the only ones capable of helping otherwise. Also it doesn't matter if the pc gets fried in the process. 

[Polybius] Fucking kids...

[Slender] - And please let BENJAMIN know he is needed here for a moment

[Polybius] Yeah. 

[Doc] Sure. Nothing bad I hope? 

[Polybius] None of your business pipsqueak. Go play with your blocks. 

[Slender] Begins to leave the room but pauses in the doorway- Oh, and Doctor? If any Ill falls upon my youngest brother during this time when he needs to be kept safe? I will destroy you

[Doc] Actually looks more hurt then afraid- Slender... he's my friend. If you think I'd knowingly allow him to get hurt, then you understand me a lot less then you think you do. 

[Polybius] Bah, you're like a little kid to him. If that.

[Slender] - And you do not fully comprehend what's at risk here

[Doc] Takes a step as if to follow him-Then maybe you should trust me for once. I seriously doubt you'd ever think of me as an equal, but I've tried my hardest to be trustworthy.

[Polybius] Pfft.

[Slender] Says nothing as he continues back towards his office-

[Trender] Has been watching from a doorway into a different room- Don't mind him, he's just very stressed right now since Splender isn't within his sight

[Doc] Sighs - I'm trying not to add too it. But my problem is probably pretty small in comparision and maybe worthy of a distraction? Splender is an amazing person and I'm goign to protect him just as fiercely as any of my family or friends. 

[Polybius] Lurking intentionally-

[Trender] - And our brother understands that but you have to remember, Splender is the baby of our family, and the reason we ran in the first place

[Doc] I think it was a good decision made under duress. I'd be suprised if he had any regrets. You found a good hunting ground with no real competition.

[Trender] - True, but it certainly wasn't easy at first, especially with a young slender being which we had no clue as to what it ate

[Doc] And probably everyone around him was unhappy and scared making him even hungrier. Poor Splender... 

[Trender] - Offender was the one who actually started figuring out what Splender needed

[Doc] That actually makes a lot of sense. He seems to have a rather laid back attitude. It's not exactly happy, maybe "content" would be the right word? 

[Trender] - He figured it out by offering feelings of love for Splender to eat

[Polybius] Just give it up, they're not gonna be your friends.... - looms over Doc a little.   
[Doc] That's actually really sweet, I'm glad you look out for eachother- they are trying to ignore the creepypasta making hir smaller hairs stand up in alarm. 

[Trender] - Yes well if you need to get him to go away at any point, just offer him pants, he hates them

[Doc] Can't help but laugh nervously- oh my-! Cramps his style eh? 

[Trender] - I'm not sure why, he did use to wear them

[Doc] How was that viewed where you grew up? Maybe he's just cutting loose out of parental constraints? 

[Tender] Shudders a little- Admittedly our father was very strict on our dress attire, but we were also one of the families with the most power in our realm. There was an image we had to uphold

[Doc] Sounds stuffy. I hate trying to impress people. Almost as much as I hate discrimination. 

[Trender] - It's one of the reasons we have to keep Spender hidden away until the current issue is resolved

[Doc] I'll do everything I can to keep him safe. Is there anything you can tell me about what we're facing? Do you guys have a mom? Of just a vicious dad? And how do you feed in your homelands? Just make an arrangement with a slender who eats something different then you and sustain eachother? 

[Polybius] You are such a nosy asshole...

[Trender] - Yes, we do have a mother, but she is nothing compared to our father in terms of power. I... I'm not sure I could adequately describe the force of nature that our father is. As for food, there was a well which led to this world. Families would go through and kidnap humans to use as slaves and food sources. That well... We destroyed it when we came through, so we couldn't be followed

[Doc] Moves a few steps away from Polybius- power or no I guess she wasn't sympathetic? And it sounds like you kinda did humanity as a whole a favor. Though I hope you didn't starve your own as a result. 

[Trender] - There were breeders, so I doubt there was any immediate danger. And there was nothing our mother would have been able to do, she was just trying to survive as well

[Doc] Not to be mean but... Why didn't you take her with you? 

[Trender] - You'd have to ask our brother

[Doc] Would he get mad at me for mentioning her? 

[Trender] Pauses to think for a moment- I don't believe so, he's never allowed any of us to speak ill of her

[Doc] May I ask you what her name is? 

[Trender] - Her name? I... Let me think for a moment... It's been so long...

[Polybius] What are you gonna do??? Tell his wife he's being an asshole??!?!

[Doc] I'm just thinking!!! There's always the chance she's heartsick herself not knowing what happened to all her children!! 

[Trender] - I'm sorry, I just don't remember, but I know that brother will know

[Doc] Takes s steadying breath that's broken by Polybius draping a clawed disembodied hand on one shoulder- 

[Polybius] don't get comfortable in this house....

[Doc] I wouldn't dream of it! - Xe shakes him loose and sets off toward Slenders room- Thank you Trender. 

[Trender] - You're welcome, do be careful though, I think there might still be some fresh blood in the hallway from one of the others dragging a kill home

[Polybius] to Trender as Doc leaves- Hmph weakling. Fucking kids these days.

[Doc] Approaches Slenders door with chattering teeth. True to his word the hallway is smeared with blood and there are distinct finger marks where someone weakly resisted their fate. 

[Sally] Approaches- Oh, hi Doctor

[Doc] Hey kiddo.- They're obviously stressed but smiling gamely.

[Sally] Looks at Slender's door- Papa's been in there a lot, and everybody has been really quiet lately...

[Doc] Your papa just wants to protect you guys and he's a bit stressed out. I'm sure the others are tiptoeing around trying not to upset him.

[Sally] - But nobody wants to play either...

[Doc] Do you want to go back with me and visit? I'm sure we could find something to do. You could play with Endrea's kids too.

[Sally] Glances at Slender's door- I don't know if Papa will let me...

[Doc] Why do you think that?

[Sally] - Because Papa says I keep him calm

[Doc] That's an odd way to put it....-blinks- Then you're... OH. - almost to themselves- Insanity with no mate so the child is the one...

[Sally] - Are you going to talk to Papa?

[Doc] Yes, please.

[Sally] Goes and knocks on the door, holding Mr. Charlie to her chest- Papa?

[Slender] - Yes child?

[Sally] Tries to open the heavy door and Slender has to help by using one of his tendrils- The Doctor wants to talk to you

[Slender] Sighs- Very well, let them in

[Doc] Sorry to keep bothering, but now I have some thoughts to share. You say that the creepypastas mates are the only ones who can calm them, but is it perhaps not the mating that's the key, but just having one person who is extra special to you period?

[Slender] - It is the mate that keeps the other calm, what about it? There are many within the house that are special to others but I'm not certain what exactly you are getting at Doctor

[Doc] I'm asking if maybe... since you have no lover, is Sally your person?

[Slender] - No, she is not

[Doc] She said you told her she keeps you calm?

[Slender] - She's a reminder. If one is not calm around her, then more chaos ensues. She is a reminder to keep tempers in check and she is the only pasta capable of creating that feeling amongst other pasta's that I know of

[Doc] Oh, that makes sense. I was just curious. She seemed a bit bored too. She's always welcome to come play with the kids on the server. With your permission of course.

[Slender] - No, for now she's safer here

[Doc] Just offering. Something else too... I was wondering, about your mom? Trender says she's not as powerful, but a calm voice can make a world of difference when someone is acting irrationally.

[Slender] - Although all slender beings are affected by Insanity, we do not follow the same laws of mating. My mother was actually a step down the social ladder on a manner of speaking, at least for my father, but her family had always proved to be very fertile and my father wished for many heirs. There is no love between them

[Doc] Would she not care what happened to her sons?

[Slender] - She cared too much...

[Doc] Swallows- Is she... I mean... was she still alive when you left?

[Slender] - Yes, she was the one who woke me and ordered me to take my brothers to the well, she gave me the means of destroying it as well

[Doc] Is hanging on his every word- Slenderman... what is her name?

[Slender] - ... Mirabella

[Doc] Thank you. I won't trouble you further. You know how to find me well enough. -their tone is formal and it's obvious they're already brewing a plan- Do you need anything of me while I'm here?

[Slender] - No- He turns back to the paperwork on his desk


	349. Slender Summoning, Office Detour

[Doc] Goes out to the hall to hyperventaliate for a moment before charging back to the tv room. They touch the server only long enough to blip in and then out of the chat again and leave a message for Deerheart and Yaunfen so they don't worry. There's another crackle as they emerge on the beach and go running up into the jungle- Dawn! 

[Dawn] Looks at Lie- I think someone already came looking for you.

[Mort] Doc seems a bit excited.

[Lie] - Oh, uh...

[Doc] Nearly falls over Blake and there's a panicked whimpering and then growl as the wolf snarls at hir- AAA!

[Dawn] Oh for...

[Doc] WOLF! - comes running up-

[Mort] We know.

[Doc] Lie?

[Lie] - Hey...

[Doc] Just... visiting Lie? 

[Dawn] She had a little shock and needed to get away for a bit.

[Lie] - By the way, Dawn's going to visit to help me with something

[Doc] Okay? It's not like I'd have a problem with it or anything. But I kinda need her help too. 

[Dawn] Narrowed eyes- what are you doing now?

[Lie] - That's the usual question we have to ask when Doc has that expression

[Mort] Laughs- 

[Doc] It's just my face when I'm thinking okay????

[Lie] - It's very obvious

[Doc] Huffs-

[Dawn] Sighs- What is it?

[Doc] I need to talk to an.. Outsider? All I have is a name.

[Lie] - What did you do?

[Mort] Why????

[Doc] I didn't do anything!

[Dawn] I'm finding that increasingly hard to believe. What kind of Outsider?

[Doc] Well she's uh... um... - teeny voice- a slenderbeing....

[Lie] - Doc no

[Doc] But she's apparently really nice. 

[Dawn] What the actual fuck.

[Lie] - Wait... She?

[Doc] She's kinda... Slenderman's mom...

[Lie] Facepalms-

[Mort] Is just staring

[Dawn] Why????

[Doc] Because his dad wants to kill one of our friends.

[Lie] - It's why Offender is on our server

[Dawn] So.. doing this might help get Offender off the server quicker? 

[Doc] Maybe?

[Lie] - That would be good

[Dawn] .... I guess... 

[Doc] Apparently she's not nearly as powerful as her sons either and would probably be grateful to know they're safe.

[Lie] - If she's still alive...

[Doc] I'm not even going to entertain that thought. It doesn't hurt to try right? 

[Dawn] They're Outsiders. They're usually pretty difficult to kill.

[Lie] - Yeah but considering how scared the sons are of the father...

[Doc] Slender said that their mom was basically just a brood mare in his fathers eyes. There's a chance neither have even spoken in forever.

[Lie] - Okay...

[Dawn] You know there's no formal framework for this right? Any lore that exisits will be not only new but likely directed at summoning Slender himself. 

[Doc] Well uh.... her name is Mirabella.

[Mort] Can't we just do a basic rite? Like raising the dead? 

[Dawn] Yes, But it's not going to be a focused point. A name isn't much. Just shouting into the ethers. A loud shout, but shouting nonethless.

[Lie] - One of her sons must have something that was her's...

[Doc] I'm skeptical of that. I think Slender may be the only one who really remembers her.

[Lie] - Well I don't know!

[Dawn] Don't get excited. I can do this. They're just ancient demons. Most of them are ravenous for any attention.

[Mort] But I thought those guys... ate people?

[Doc] Yes.. unfortunately. Mostly emotions but yeah... I don't know what would attract her specifically.

[Dawn] Well.... Is there any kind of common factor in what kind of emotions they like? 

[Doc] Not that I know of...

[Lie] - Excuse me, I need to go vomit again

[Mort] Could we use something else? 

[Doc] I could spawn a cow? That would make a decent mess. 

[Dawn] Maybe...

[Mort] Do we have to make a mess???

[Dawn] Part of ritual is the pagentry, they usually appreciate it. And demons are suprisingly formal.

[Doc] Cow it is. - they fuss around in the creative menu and spawn a very suprised cow-

-There's a sudden rustling in the underbrush as the wolf barrels out and latches onto the cow's neck, savaging it roughly and snarling- 

[Dawn and Mort] Skitter backwards in panic-

[Lie] Looks back and starts digging through her inventory for a bone-

[Blake] Is hanging onto the panicking cow and biting it repeatedly- 

[Cow] freaking the fuck out.

[Dawn] Runs for her staff -

[Lie] - Hey, here boy!- Shows him the bone

[Blake] Meaty ripping noises- 

[Doc] Holy crap!

[Dawn] Runs quickly around the clearing dragging the staff to make a circle in the sandy ground-

[Lie] Whistles at Blake- Here boy, look what I've got

[Mort] Quickly gets inside the circle, it's big enough to encompass them all as well as the fire-

[Cow] More feeble now, it's getting blood everywhere-

[Lie] Grabs a lasso and tosses it at Blake-

[Blake] Is lassoed and pulled back, but with a rather important chunk of neck still in his mouth- 

[Dawn] Is calling corners and patron dieties as quickly as she can, with an extra long invocation to Azrael, footnoted with the comment that he doesn't have to show up personally right at the moment unless he's just not busy.

[Lie] Coaxes Blake towards her- Come here boy, it's okay...

[Bake] Chewing the meat slightly sullenly- 

[Cow] Staggers and collapses, it's mortally wounded and barely concious- 

[Dawn] Is focused now, the firelight flickering dangerously in her eyes-

[Lie] - Good boy, just stay here next to me...

[Blake] Sits too close and gets cow blood all over her skirt-

[Lie] - ... Thanks

[Dawn] Is whispering the name with a fevered tone, there's a sense of the jungle drawing closer, lifting up around the circle in the sand- Hear our cries, we invite you into our circle, Mirabella, Mirabella, Mirabella, Slender creature, Outsider, I part the ways to let you enter our world. Come forth that we may greet you! - The fire roars upward as the cow breathes it's last the spark of life hovering, even that morself of energy is unable to leave the witches circle.

-There's a shimmer, almost like a mirror and a foggy view onto the other side. There is a feel of resistance, like what is being called does not wish to come-

[Dawn] We bekon you in peace, we only wish to commuicate. Please come forth. 

[Mort] Whoah...

[Doc] Is watching in wonder-

-The way begins to part and a very tall being falls through. They wear a long black dress, lined with lace and adorned with silver pieces of jewelry. The head is wrapped in a silken scarf in a deep purple color the knot and trailing end of the scarf reminiscent of hair. The groan which comes from the being is absolutely feminine-

[Dawn] Quickly closes the portal behind her- 

[Doc] Rushes to help her- Miss? Do you need medical attention?

[Mirabella] - Where... Where am I?

[Mort] Generally? Earth. Specifically, a really tiny island in the middle of nowhere

[Dawn] Close enough.

[Mirabella] Looks up at those around her- Earth? but... I am not allowed to be here... If he...

[Doc] It's okay, you're concealed for now. 

[Dawn] The circle is tight. Azrael is specifically watching, but he's not agaitated or anything.

[Mirabella] - Who?

[Dawn] My father. The Angel of Death. 

[Mort] Kinda looks like me? But with huge wings and a cloak.

[Mirabella] - I do not know them... Why am I here?

[Doc] There are a couple of reasons. But I was intending to reunite you with your sons.

[Mirabella] - You will need to be more specific... I have thirteen...

[Doc] Oh! For the moment Offenderman and.... Splenderman.

[Mirabella] - The ones I sent away? They are still alive?

[Doc] Yes! Alive and safe, for now at least. Slender knows the Wickerman is looking for Splender, so I'm helping to hide him.

[Mirabella] - My eldest children, they're all safe... Thank goodness...

[Doc] I guess it's safe to say you won't rat us out?

[Mirabella] - If my husband does not find me

[Doc] That's fair. I'm not going to look down on anyone for being honest that they wouldn't hold up under torture. Or the mind rape of a powerful psychic.

[Mirabella] - But what do you plan on doing with me now?

[Doc] Well first I want to know if you're okay. 

[Mort] And it would be a good idea to know what kind of emotions you eat....?

[Mirabella] - Loneliness, I consume loneliness. And I should be fine, he was rarely ever physically cruel...

[Dawn] Scowls- Rarely doesn't mean he doesn't hit you ever. That's not right.

[Mirabella] - He is just simply too powerful, and the sons with him are just as blood thirsty

[Doc] Then we should depart soon so we don't attract unwanted attention... Oh... The emp! Dawn? Can you make another bag? 

[Dawn] We've got incoming.... I have to take it down..! 

[Mort] Doc! 

[Doc] Anybody have a phone?!?! I don't want to leave mine! 

[Mort] Digs out an old Nokia- Will this do?

[Doc] Throw it down, It'll have to do!

[Lie] Just makes sure she has a hold on Blake-

[Doc] Suddenly transforms and uses hir tail to obliterate the dug in circle and fire and push everyone down through a rather messy portal -

[Lie] Yelps as she hits the ground-

[Mirabella] Shudders at the shift between the worlds-

[Jeb] Screams as Doc slams into him and everyone else tumbles out of his ipad and onto the floor of the office atrium- 

[Dawn] THAT WAS SO RUDE. 

[Jeb] HOLY CRAP A SKELETON. 

[Mort] FUCK YOU TOO. 

[Blake] Pees on the floor in a dead panic-

[Lie] - Er, Doc? Why here?

[Doc] He was awake! 

[Jeb] Punches Doc in the eye-

[Dawn] Um... Mirabella, lets go in a different room.... 

[Dofta] Runs in and shrieks in alarm-

[Doc] What the fuck was that for?!?!?

[Mirabella] Hesitantly follows Dawn, having to duck to get out of the doorway-

[Dawn] Just goes down the hall with a shake of her head- 

[Mort] I'm so underdressed for this...!

[Lie] - Dofta it's okay! They're friendly!

[Blake] Whimper- 

[Dofta] Zeros in on him- Is that a wolf???

[Lie] - ... Yes?

[Blake] Pant pant pant- 

[Dofta] Okay then...

[Doc] Jeb... just cool it. We're only passing through. It was an emergency.

[Lie] - Sorry for suddenly dropping in...

[Jeb] I'm getting used to it....

[Dawn] Finds the confrence room with the mossy cobble in it and sits down in a chair- I just need a moment....

[Doc] Where did they go?!??!

[Mirabella] - What will you be doing?

[Lie] - Away from the majority of the servers?

[Dawn] Just to calm my energies. I didn't dismiss anything, Doc just kinda... snipped the phone line I was talking on?

[Doc] Yes!

[Dofta] This way! - pulls on Lie a little-

[Mirabella] - I do not understand your metaphor...

[Lie] Yelps a little as she is dragged along-

[Dawn] I got broken out of my concentration a bit too abruptly?

[Dofta] In here!

[Doc] There you are. Good to get away from the computers.

[Mort] You need one of those emp things we made Splender...

[Dawn] I was thinking the same but I'm short some of the stuff I'd need at the house anyway. 

[Dofta] Is it something I can get for you?

[Dawn] Maybe?- She pulls Dofta aside and starts talking to her quietly-

[Lie] Sits in a chair-

[Doc] Mirabella? I'm sorry, I've been a bit rude. I'm Doc. This is Lie, Dofta, Dawn and Mort. 

[Mort] The wolf's name is Blake- added in a helpful tone.

[Mirabella] - How do you know my name?

[Doc] I asked Slender.

[Mirabella] - My eldest? He is still safe?

[Doc] Safe and the head of a decent sized household. He's taken in quite a few other entities and made them into a family of sorts.

[Mirabella] - How wonderful.

[Dofta] Finishes confering with Dawn - I can get what you guys need, there's a rock shop not that far away and I have fabric. You just stay put! - She heads out of the room- 

[Mort] Pulls the blinds on the confrence rooms windows closed-

[Lie] - Shoot, I don't think I have my sunglasses...

[Mort] Indicates his shorts and lack of usual hoodie- I know the feel!

[Lie] - Hopefully Dofta gets back before too many other employees show up

[Doc] Peeks out into the hallway and then closes the door before locking it. - I think we're okay for the moment. It's early here at least.

[Lie] Just starts petting Blake-

[Blake] Happy wolf noises, but his fur is still bloody-

[Lie] - Guess you need a bath...

[Dawn] I think you made a friend Lie.

[Lie] - Looks like it...

[Doc] At Mirabella - So basically... where we're going you need to keep the emp to a minimum... it can disrupt the whole world. 

[Dawn] Yeah, So I'm going to make you a charm to help you keep it at a low level and not do it accidently.

[Mirabella] - I could harm the world?

[Doc] It's a different plane of existence, sort of? It's composed of electricity.

[Mirabella] - I'm not sure how it is possible

[Dawn] Yeah, it is kinda weird.... - she casts a glance at the mossy cobblestone block in the corner of the room- Everything is like this? Kinda simple.

[Lie] - Splender has adjusted very well to it

[Doc] He's not the only one.... your houseguests have taken to it with gusto. Have you SEEN the house Ever is building? It's pretty big.

[Dawn] Excuse me, but WHAT?!??!

[Lie] - Er.. Weeeeeeeell...

[Doc] They got attacked and their house burned down...

[Dawn] But the tree..?!?

[Doc] It's on the server too.

[Lie] - It's kinda... Sentient?

[Mort] Well it's not on earth anymore, that's good right? 

[Dawn] Well I knew that! But it's still a tree.

[Lie] - I mean, they've been good houseguests too...

[Dawn] Grumbles-

[Mort] I hope she comes back soon.. I feel really nervous....

[Doc] -stomach rumble- Sorry

[Lie] - Yeah, I can't exactly blend in like this... At least that cop should be having difficulty since CP damaged her car...

[Dawn] Oh geeze, is that woman still bothering Markus?

[Lie] - Yeah, but last time we were here CP messed with her electrical systems

[Doc] Jumps as hir phone rings- Uh huh... Oh... Dawn? 

[Dawn] Yeah? - comes over- Why are you trying to hand me a carrot? 

[Doc] It's a phone and it's for you- annoyed

[Dawn] Oh hey Dofta... Yeah? I guess a potted one will do... What about something else made of the same metal? Huh, okay, that might work. I'm sorry to put you out... -Wanders over to the other end of the room-

[Lie] - Shoot, I should have sent her with CP's card...

[Mort] I hope she doesn't spend too much... I feel bad now.

[Lie] - I'll find a way to make it up to her, maybe see if Endrea's up for a flight out here?

[Doc] That would be really cool... but we'd really have to go out in the boonies so no one would see her. 

[Blake] Flops against Lie's leg-

[Lie] Gives Blake a bit of a vigorous rub-

[Mirabella] Rubs her arms a bit nervously-

[Dawn] Well what about a phone charging plug? Yeah.... and a bandana? Okay...

[Mort] It's okay Miss. There's very little energy here. I don't think we'll be found by anything before we can depart again.

[Mirabella] - He will be furious...

[Doc] From what I've heard, he's on a mission to kill at least one of your kids. He was already furious, and apparently unreasonable.

[Mort] Yeah, fuck that guy. 

[Mirabella] - It will be so much worse, especially since my eldest destroyed the path to this world

[Doc] Yes. But he did it to save his brother, it's not like it was malicious.

[Mirabella] - He will want revenge on all five of them

[Doc] Because they protected one of their own? I'm with Mort, fuck him.

[Mirabella] - But that is not how it is done in our realm. He blames me, says they are weak because I helped raise them... The other eight, I have rarely ever seen them and have never spoken to them so that he could mold them into a proper image of our kind

[Mort] That's pretty icky.

[Doc] frowns sadly- You can tell a lot about a person by how they treat the weakest and most helpless creatures they encounter.

[Mirabella] - The only reason he did not kill the happy child immediately is because all of our kind are born with a semblance of a face, it smoothens out after a few weeks into nothing, he was waiting for that to happen, but it never did, instead the features became more pronounced, a disgrace to any of our kind

[Doc] Poor Splender... He just wants everyone around him to be happy. All our friends love him. And most of us know all too well what it is to be shunned or punished for being ourselves.

[Mirabella] - But he wouldn't have survived even if he were to be allowed to live... There is no happiness there, at least, none from the feeders

[Doc] There's an abundance around my home. Happy villages and children, young dragons and lots of loving couples.

[Mirabella] - That is, good

[Doc] And Slenders house isn't excatly happy, but he does have a small daughter who is playful and there's a sense of camraderie.

[Mort] Sally's a good kid.

[Mirabella] - I was... Not aware that there were any females of our kind out here...

[Doc] Oh, she's adopted. A little creepypasta he protects. She's perpetually about six years old.

[Mirabella] - A creepypasta?

[Doc] You know about Insanity right? Slender hinted that all the Slender beings were at least aware of her influence.

[Mirabella] - Yes, but she found me too weak to be of any use to her...

[Doc] Then you're lucky. Her and I have almost a rivalry going. But she partners with monsters and humans who like to kill and extends their lifespans in return for partly controlling them. Sally is a ghost that Insanity was holding together.

[Mirabella] - Oh she is still there, she just never speaks to me anymore

[Doc] I can fix that easily... Just remind me later. 

[Blake] Gives Lie's hand the cold wet nose treatment-

[Lie] Little yelp at the coldness- Calm down

-There's an urgent knock at the door- 

[Dawn] Head whips around- 

[Dofta] Let me in please? My hands are full!

[Mort] Opens the door and she nearly flops on the confrence table, spilling one of her bags. She's got two potted plants awkwardly under one arm-

[Lie] - Um... Dawn? If you needed plants......

[Dofta] Don't even! They were on sale and I'm keeping whatever she doesn't use! - One is an african violet and the other a lavender-

[Dawn] Is already digging and gathering things into a bandana - It's not going to be as tidy as the last one but it'll work just the same.

[Lie] - I wonder how Deer will feel with three slenders on the server...

[Doc] I just hope she's not mad at me...

[Dofta] Pokes Doc- You owe me lunch at least. I'm sure Jeb will find a way to waste at least part of mine complaining that you're obnoxious and that the wolf peed on the floor.

[Lie] - She'll understand, she always does

[Doc] Okay! Okay!

[Dawn] Is muttering over the finished bag - Mirabella? Can I borrow your necklace for a sec?

[Mirabella] - Certainly- She reaches back and unclasps it, handing the heavy silver piece to Dawn

[Dawn] Ties the little bag onto the back of the pendant and stands on the table to help her put it back around her neck- This will tamp down your emp field. Just don't take it off for any reason, okay?

[Miranella] - I understand- Her tone is very subdued, as she's used to taking orders

[Dawn] Hey, it's just so you don't hurt anyone accidently, okay? There's no need to be so mousy.

[Mirabella] - I... Apologize

[Doc] Smiles at her- Are you ready to go? 

[Dawn] Is trying to read the woman's lack of expression-

[Mirabella] - I... I suppose...

[Dofta] Do you want to use my phone? 

[Doc] The projector screen would probably be easier. - They get up and square up in front of it, before throwing themselves violently forward and opening a way that leads out onto the spawn. On the other side it's a lovely day with only a few clouds.-

[Blake] Boof?

[Lie] Stands up, still having a hold on Blake- Come on boy

[Mirabella] Gains a very nervous aura-

[Dawn] Just strides in with Mort following and notes the announcement of their presence in the chat- 

[Yaunfen] In chat- Mama! Visitors!

[Deer] - I see that

[Lie] Goes through next with Blake- You coming Dofta?

[Dofta] No, it doesn't have to be right now. I'm gonna dispose of the evidence of my shopping trip first. I'll call Doc later. 

[Doc] Good enough. 

[Blake] Interested sniffing!

[Mirabella] Nervously steps through the portal-

[Doc] Makes sure everyone is through and closes it. Xe gives a happy strech and is immediatly pounced on and knocked down by Yaunfen in their dragon form- 

[Yaunfen] You toooookkkk fooorrreeever!!!!

[Offender] Immediately senses another slender being and lets out a deep growl, shifting to his taller, more enraged form-

[Splender] - Brother?

[Deer] - Welcome back love

[Doc] Ooof..... - Xe hugs them as much as they can reach - I didn't do it on purpose...

[Yaunfen] Rolls over to let them up. - You brought a big lady? And a doggy! Hi Dawn! Hi Mort!

[Mort] You got so big!

[Dawn] You look great kiddo. 

[Mirabella] Is very unsure and remains quiet-

[Offender] - Stay. Here.- He lunges over the water, racing for the source of the threat


	350. Family Reuinted, Blake Goes to the Dogs, Lots and Lots of Legos

[Doc] Mirabella, this is my child Yaunfen, and my mate Deerheart.

[Yaunfen] Hi!

[Mirabella] - H... Hello

[Deer] - Doc, what's going on?

[Doc] I have a suprise for Splender, and Offender as well. She's their mom.

[Deer] - She's what?

[Offender] Roars in warning, the area around him glitching due to emp's-

[Deer] Makes a pained noise-

[Dawn] What the hell is that? 

[Doc] Deerheart! 

[Yaunfen] Scary noise!

[Offender] Bounds into sight, intent on destroying the threat, his eyes wide open and blazing a bright pink-

[Mirabella] Stiffens-

[Doc] Shifts to hir larger form and rears up in his way, throwing hir paws like a horse- Offender! Please stop! 

[Offender] Is focused solely on the slender before him but there is a slight widening to his eyes as he suddenly skids to a halt, a familiar scent catching his attention as he glares down the other being. He's fallen onto his hand, unable to support his own height when stretched out that far, his tendril making sharp angles to appear more dangerous-

[Mirabella] Softly- My lustful child?

[Offender] - Mother?

[Doc] Is walking gingerly hirself, hir paws hurting from the emps- fucking hell...

[Yaunfen] Is curled around Deerheart, as if to protect her-

[Mort] That was terrifying.

[Offender] - Wha... But... How?- Slowly his body is shifting back to it's more regular form

[Dawn] I summoned her in ritual sense. It wasn't even that hard.

[Mirabella] - My child...

[Offender] - Shit, does brother know?

[Doc] Not yet. ugh.... I was going to suprise him. But she's safe here, and I thought she might like to reconnect with you guys.

[Yaunfen] Mada? Do you want a potion? 

[Doc] What I need is a drink.. that usually helps....

[Offender] - I BARELY remember her

[Mirabella] - You always played music so wonderfully

[Dawn] Blinks at Offender- He's musical?

[Yaunfen] I can get a drink! I know just who to ask! - They kiss Deerheart on the head and go rushing off-

[Mirabella] - He was most proficient at violin

[Offender] - You encouraged that

[Mort] ....

-There's a bit of grumbling from the opposite direction-

[Doc] Is flopped over like a dead possum because hir feet hurt-

[Offender] Has returned to his usual form- Shit, you barely even saw Splendy...

[Gk] Huffs into view like a parade float with Yaunfen running circles around him- Cut it out!

[Yaunfen] Hurry! Hurry!

[Dawn] Um...

[Lie] Is just grateful the emp didn't reach her-

[Blake] Starts scratching himself- 

[Gk] Another Slender? - He looms over Doc and lets a whiskey bottle thump out of his inventory - Here. Looks like you'll need it.

[Mirabella] Nervously steps away from GK-

[Offender] moves closer to his mother- It's alright, he won't harm you

[Gk] Wiggles his wings a little uncertainly- 

[Yaunfen] This is uncle Gk! Gk, this is Offenders mom! 

[Gk] Widening smirk- I can definetly see the lack of resemblance.

[Offender] Growls- Stuff it before I shove a rose up your ass

[Gk] Touchy! Be glad you have a mom. I sure as fuck don't.

[Yaunfen] Mom's are the best! Mada's too!

[Doc] Takes a deep drink and settles down a little as xe heals-

[Deer] - Now now Yaunfen, don't brag

[Yaunfen] But they are the best! Endrea's a great mom and I bet Lie's gonna be awesome at it too!

[Lie] - We'll see... CP's probably wondering where I am by now though...

[Yaunfen] Hey Lie! I'm getting so good at typing! Watch me! - They wiggle their claws a bunch and the words appear in the chat- Cp, Lie is at the spawn with a new doggy!

[Doc] Hic...

[CP] Just starts banging his head on the wall-

[Dawn] He's not really a dog....

[Lie] - In this game he is

[Blake] curious head cock- awwwo?

[Gk] Loafs - This should be funny.

[Offender] Reaches for his mothers hand- You must be exhausted, come on, I'll take you to Splendy's

[Mirabella] Is hesitant, but takes her child's hand, letting him guide her towards the shore. She's apprehensive, especially after just seeing his display of territorial power-

[Offender] Ducks his head a little in shame, he does feel guilty about scaring his mother like that, but his instinct had been to protect his brother. It isn't long before Splender's colorful house comes into sight and Offender can feel Splender pacing around inside. He flips the switch and raises the bridge for their mother and leads her across the narrow bridge. Gently he calls out- Hey bro?

[Splender] Bursts into the entranceway in distress, not knowing what is going on- Offender! What's going on!? What's happening!? Why did... You...- He tilts his head in confusion as he see's Mirabella- Who?

[Offender] - Splendy, listen to me very carefully, this is somebody very important...

[Splender] Starts to get nervous and shakes a little- What's going on?

[Offender] - Splendy... This is our mother

[Splender] Is silent for a moment before lunging at Offender and knocking him into the water- DON'T MAKE ME WORRY LIKE THAT!

[Offender] Laughs and wrestles with Splender a little- What are you doing you dork! Go say hi to mom!

[Splender] Stops messing with his brother and looks up at Mirabella, he's soaked but his smile is giant as he let's out giant waves of happiness- Hi mom!

[Mirabella] Smiles gently- My happy one, you've grown so big

[Splender] - I'm taller than him!- He points at Offender

[Offender] - Doesn't change the fact that you are the baby of the family

{Splender] Ignores his brother and leaps at Mirabella, wrapping her in a tight hug- I'm so happy to meet you!

[Mirabella] Is very much caught off guard by the hug-

[Offender] Chuckles a little at his mothers expression- You'll get used to it mother

[Splender] Talking very quickly- Omg, you have to come inside and meet my proxy!

[Mirabella] - Proxy?

[Offender] - Don't worry, we'll explain everything you want us to explain- He stands up and watches Splender eagerly lead Mirabella inside his house before following, neither of the brothers bothered by the sheer amount of water they're dragging into the house

[Lie] Stumbles back a little as the first wave of happy energy from Splender reaches the group- Whoa...

[Yaunfen] I feel... really happy! 

[Doc] Sniffs curiously- Yeah... me too! But still really drunk. - Xe waves hir paws a little - The server is spinning way too fast...

[Blake] Happy drooling.

[CP] Also feels the waves and groans in annoyance and teleports to the spawn- The fuck did you do now Doc?

[Doc] Loud burp- 

[Gk] Laughs - Xe got hir feet too close to an angry slender.

[CP] - I'm going to assume the angry one was Offender and why was he angry?

[Doc] Giggles- Isssa family thingie!

[Yaunfen] Hey Big Fire! The air is full of happy right now! Are you happy too?

[CP] - I can feel it, but not everyone gets effected in the same way

[Lie] Giggles a little- Don't be such a spoil sport CP, relax a little

[CP] - Sure, once Blake stops trying to hump me whenever you're gone

[Blake] Hears his name and heads for Cp- mmmof?

[CP] - The fuck

[Lie] - His name is Blake too...

[CP] - Is he more obedient the one we currently have?

[Dawn] I guess it depends on if he likes you. He used to be a human, and a deeply codependant one as well.

[CP] Just starts considering things while trying to ignore the fact that Lie is covered in blood-

[Lie] - CP, what's with the look?

[CP] - I winder how much we can annoy our Blake with the wolf...

[Lie] Just face palms-

[Blake] Curious head cock- 

[Mort] Exchanges a look with Dawn- Do you actually want to adopt him? He's been living rough for a while and doesn't like either of us much. 

[Dawn] You probably have more in common then you realize...

[Lie] - Well, I already have a bunch of wolves, so it's not as if we wouldn't be prepared for it...

[CP] - You have like thirty already Lie. And what do you mean by that Dawn?

[Dawn] He was affected by Insanity. At least, that's my opinon after discussing the creepypasta's with Doc. He had a chrous of voices driving him and he retreated from them by dumbing himself down. He's safe as an animal and seems decently content.

[CP] - Yeah, most humans can't handle her... But considering how many pasta's are here, he'll probably fit right in

[Blake] Tail wagging- boof. 

[Dawn] Spreads her hands- Then as far as I'm concerned he's found a home. He literally came out of the jungle to interact with Lie. He's really taken a liking to her.

[CP] - I can see that, where did all the blood come from?

[Lie] - A cow

[Doc] He tore it to bits!

[Dawn] I'm sure he hadn't seen one in forever.

[Lie] - We'll he'll get plenty of steak and mutton here

[CP] - Why did you need a cow?

[Doc] a bit too loud- We did a verrry important ritual! 

[Yaunfen] Mada did magick?

[Lie] - It's why Splender is so happy right now

[Doc] Rolls a little - and Offender'll have to behave now! Heheh!

[CP] - Somehow I doubt that- He scowls as he recalls what Offender had recently done

[Gk] Grins widely- You might be wrong about that...

[CP] - And just what do you mean by that?

[Yaunfen] His mom is here! She's really pretty!

[Dawn] Chuckles-

[CP] - I'm sorry, what?

[Doc] Rolls over, hir chin resting on the ground- We got their mom. 

[CP] Stands silent for a moment- Nope, not dealing with this right now- Moves to pick Lie up and take her home

[Dawn] She really is nice though, Her husband seems like a real terror and she's better off hiding from him as well.

[CP] - Considering how Slender is having one of the brothers stay with Splender? Yeah, I can imagine so

[Yaunfen] And Splender gets to see his mom, it's so cool.

[CP] - I'm sure we'll hear about it non-stop

[Doc] You shoulda seen Offenders face Cp! Came tearing over here ready to fight and fell all over himself at the sight of her. - sniggers-

[CP] - I can imagine, feeling a relatively unknown slender enter the server, any of the brothers would have reacted that way

[Dawn] Irregardless, Lie asked me to cleanse the area of the house and the bathouse where he was. If you want to lead the way, I'll do it and we'll get out of your hair.

[Doc] Scoots along the ground and gets close to Deerheart.-

[CP] - Hm? Oh, sure- He picks Lie up, letting her continue to hold Blake's lead as he starts walking towards their home

[Deer] Feels Doc trying to sneak closer and smiles a little-

[Doc] Smootches her closer hoof- 

[Yaunfen] Sneaky! 

[Gk] Gets up to follow Cp and Lie-

[Deer] Laughs and rubs Doc's snout- I'll stay right here till you feel well again

[CP] Let's Lie down near the house so she can put Blake in the pen with the other wolves-

-The other wolves crowd around the fence, eager to meet their new companion-

[Blake] Eyeballs the dogs suspiciously-

[Mort] Sits on the swing-

[Lie] - Go on, they just want to say hi- She holds the gate open and shoo's the other wolves back

[Blake] Stays close to her leg instead-

[Lie] - Go on, I have to get cleaned up

[Blake] Licks her hand- 

[Dawn] I told you he was co-dependant....

[Lie] Sighs- CP?

[CP] - Got it- He waits till Lie closes the gate and then picks Blake up and puts him down on the other side of the fence- Behave

[Blake] Lots of whimpers and pacing near the gate.

[Lie] - You're fine, we'll be back in a little bit

[Dawn] Is already getting her sage out- Just show me where-

[Lie] - The door right there, it leads right into the workroom...

-Some of the other wolves get close and lick at the blood, trying to clean their new packmate-

[Blake] Skitters around, trying not to be touched- 

[Mort] Gets uneasy watching-

[Lie] Reaches a hand in- It's okay, they're just trying to clean you- She spawns a couple of calming flowers near the fence

[Blake] Stands against the fence making pathetic noises- 

[Mort] Quietly- Don't forget he's not just what he seems to be Lie....

[Lie] - I know, but this gives him a chance to adjust a bit while we work

[Mort] Okay... just... you can talk to him like he's a person. In his own way, he's still in there someplace.

[Lie] - I'll keep that in mind

[CP] - Hey GK, feel like drinking later?

[Gk] Yup. Especially since Yaunfen hit me up for my last bottle to give to Doc.

[CP] - We got a few new things while out too

[Gk] Ohhh! Now I'm excited. And no babysitting tonight either.

[CP] - Nope

[Lie] Smiles as an older wolf with a green collar trots over to the fence- Hey Buddy

[Blake] Is making a solid attempt to dig under the fence-

[Lie] - Blake please stop, you'll let the others out

[Buddy] Is enjoying a few pets-

[Blake] Does stop but makes a whiny noise like - meeeeehhhhhh

[Lie] - You're fine, I'm right here

[Gk] Needy ass wolf....

[Dawn] Crosses the yard and heads out to the bathouse, trailing sage smoke behind her-

[Lie] Watches as Hope jumps into the window, sniffing the odd new smell in the air-

[Gk] Wrinkles his nose and makes the tiniest sneeze-

[Blake] Tries being cute instead, hoping to be let out-

[Lie] - Why don't you want to be with the others? You've got a nice large comfy dog house full of beds and you can socialize with all the others

[Mort] He's pretty used to just running around loose, doing whatever.

[Lie] - Yeah, but I wouldn't want him getting into any of the other pens, or chasing the pets in the house...

[Blake] HUGE sad eyes-

[Lie] - Thinks about it

[CP] - I can easily take care of him if he does anything

[Lie] - But what if he goes after Beau? Or the Vulpix's, or even Rosebud?

[Blake] Whimper whimper-

[Lie] - Do you promise not to attack any of the animals? Or mobs for that fact?

[Mort] I don't think he knows what a mob is in this case. 

[Blake] Hopeful panting-

[Lie] - Then let's put it this way, no attacking anything unless CP or I say it's okay, we have a lot of creatures around here who are friends

[Blake] Sits up really straight and attentive - boof. 

[Mort] I think that's as good as you're getting. He'll probably just follow you around anyway.

[Lie] Sighs and opens the gate- Alright, but first you get a bath

[Blake] Goes running out the gate and makes a break for the pond before leaping in with a huge splash- 

[Gk] Hey!

[Lie] - I MEANT IN THE BATHHOUSE!

[Blake] Doggy paddling and happy noises- 

[Mort] At least he got the bath part right?

[Lie] - Yeah...

[CP] - You need to change too

[Lie] - I'm surprised at your restraint right now

[Mort] Restraint? 

[Gk] She's got blood on her...

[CP] - Yeah, and she's pregnant

[Mort] Yikes....

[Blake] Hops out of the water and does a huge body shake, a lot of it lands on Gk- 

[Gk] Grrrr!

[Lie] - Yeah there's some things we'll have to work on

[Blake] Happy dashing around in small circles- 

[Dawn] Comes back- All done Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you Dawn, I really appreciate it. You... Probably saw the tree?

[Dawn] Grits her teeth- Yeah.... I'm not happy it's bigger, but I guess it's better off here where it's power is redundant anyway.

[Lie] - Run into anything else?

[Dawn] There was a very contrite looking pigman who ran from me. I didn't question it since you said you had mobs at your house.

[CP] Grumbles a little- Probably Hock

[Lie] - Is that who...?

[CP] - Yeah

[Dawn] Points in the general direction of the giant tree. - He went that way for what it's worth.

[Lie] - I'll talk to him later. Do you want to grab some food Dawn? It's the least I can offer

[Dawn] No, maybe another day. I'm pretty worn out.

[Lie] - Okay, do you think it's safe to go back to the island now?

[Dawn] No, it should be fine. 

[Mort] Goes to stand with her. 

[Blake] Stops to stare, his eyes narrowed a little at Mort-

[Lie] Focuses and creates an opening- Sorry to drop you off so far from the house

[Dawn] It's fine. Thank you Lie- The two head through. 

[Blake] Comes a little closer and sniffs at the hole-

[Lie] - Come on Blake, you're staying here

[Blake] Gives a mind-shatteringly scary howl to make Mort jump on the other side-

[Lie] - Blake!

[Mort] Flips him off with a scowl- 

[Blake] Innocent panting-

[CP] Rolls his eyes and shuts the opening- Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun. Ready to go GK?

\- Thru the surrounding trees, the sound of soft oinking and faint grunts, mixed in with shuffling can be heard. A louder snort followed by a heavy sigh. -

[Sammn] Yes, I promise. Nothing will eat you. - more snorting oinks and a grunt. Then a faint clank of metal striking metal. -

 

[Sammn] Well, no one told you to follow us.

[Yaunfen] Sniffs - mama? Mada? I smell a piggy. 

[Doc] Hmmm? Maybe one of Cps? 

[Yaunfen] Nu uh, I smell nether stuff too. Big fire has clean piggies. 

[Deer] - Did one of them get struck by lightning?

[Sammn] Go forward, go. - suddenly a small zombie pigmen stumbles as if pushed out into the open. It takes a few steps and spots the others, freezing. Sammn comes up behind.

[Sammn] Now..why did you stop?

[Deer] - Er, Sammn? What's this?

[Sammn] This is the overly curious fellow who followed us out of the Nether. - She gently nudges them forward a step.

[HelmetPig] - snorts fearfully.

[Deer] - When did you go into the Nether? And it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you

[Sammn] Pinwheel and myself, where looking for Crim a bit ago. We ran into this one, getting picked on by another mob. This lead to that, and ended up with one dead Wither skelly and they, well... - motions at the Pigmen's Black Skelly Helm.

[Deer] - I see... Well he's welcome to stay here so long as he doesn't cause any trouble...

[Yaunfen] You were brave and got a cool hat too. Good for you! 

[HelmetPig] - snorts softly and waves hands around rather animatedly.

[Doc] Of all the times to not have that egg on me! - sits up too fast and flops- got the spins stupid whiskey...

[Deer] - What happened to your translation egg?

[Doc] ummm, I had it in the kitchen last.... Probably left it on the counter. 

[HelmetPig] - frowns, turning back to Sammn, repeating the waving.

[Yaunfen] Are we playing charades?

[Sammn] - nods - I did say they probably wouldn't understand. - to the others - They can't really talk, but the movement is words. I.... Karim taught me a version of it...

[Deer] - Karim?

[Doc] We could always grab one ofSteves bros to teach their signing? 

[Sammn] - frowns - Karim.... Not this fellow. I... damn, almost. My memories are still horribly spotty, I remember bits and pieces randomly. But anyways, this fellow followed us out of the Nether and I found him.. Well, hiding from a chicken.

[Deer] - You know... CP was able to help Zly with some of his memories by trapping him in a nightmare, maybe it might help you to?

[Yaunfen] Was it Benny? He's a mean little pecker. 

[Doc] oh dear...

[HelmetPig] - shakes head and clucks softly, shaking.

[Sammn] Benny? Don't think so, it looked like a random bird. It just walked off as I got near. They have been basically sticking by me since.

[Deer] - Well maybe he can help you?

[Doc] yeah, an extra pair of hands could be helpful. And they seem really chill for an undead. 

[Sammn] I dont know how, but if they want they can. Maybe they'll realize nothing will eat them. - eyes HelmetPig who sniffles at her. - I just came over to see if Doc ever got the trap.

[Deer] - Trap?

[Doc] I have not, but we should go do that

[Yaunfen] Are we going out? I want to go! 

[Doc] I guess we are... - Xe shrinks down to hir normal shape and is left sitting on the ground. - You'll have to stay close to me though, okay? 

[Yaunfen] Yeah!

[Deer] - I think I should stay and keep an eye on the server, there's still some twinges from Offender's outburst

[HelmetPig] - shuffles toward Sammn, who shakes her head at them -

[Sammn] No, you'll need to stay here.

[Doc] They could stay with Deerheart? Would that be okay love?

[Deer] - Absolutely

[Doc] I'm ready when you guys are then, I can pull some stuff to trade from the creative if it's needed. 

[Yaunfen] I have snacks!

[Sammn] Stay here with Deerheart, she will make sure you'll be alright. - waits till HelmetPig nods and shuffles back -

[Doc] Sammn... I keep meaning to ask you, would you like me to fix your dress? Or at least get rid of the old bloodstains?

[Yaunfen] Bounces over to Deerheart and smootches her on the forehead before shifting to their child form- Can you please feed Waffles? They're asleep in my room. 

[Deer] - Of course!

[Sammn] - looks are her pitifull dress - No, I have a feeling it's been like this for a very long time. I've grown used to it. Plus, I'd probably just ruin it.

[Doc] Can I at least brush off the blood? We're going to a different game, and I don't want people to run from us if possible.

[Sammn] That may be an issue. Alright, we dint need to frighten people.

[Doc] Goes around her quickly, brushing and sloghing off the red pixels so they despawn in the grass. - That's better- 

[Yaunfen] lets go! Lets go! 

[Doc] Makes a hole in the firewall and peeks out before motioning them to follow. It's a bit chilly in the void and xe closes the wall securely behind them- It's not far. There's lots of Ghostbuster games but I have a particular one in mind where we won't stick out too much. Plus it's a kids game so it's decently safe.

-They walk for a little while in the dark- 

[Yaunfen] It's spooky out here. So quiet. 

[Doc] Gestures at the various nodes- Some of themmake a little bit of noise, you just have to listen super close-

[Yaunfen] Sticks their little tongue out a bit concentrating.

-They pass by a node- 

[Yaunfen] I hear people yelling...

[Doc] Probably a war game. There's quite a few of those.

[Sammn] - eyes it nervously - I would say your guess is correct. War, no matter where or when, sounds the same.

[Yaunfen] This one sounds really bleepy- 

[Doc] Listens and chuckles- That's a naughty user with an emulator. Playing some old 8bit console thing on the internet.

[Yaunfen] Giggles-

[Doc] I think this is the right one- Xe opens a way inside and motions them to follow-

-Inside appears a massive room with gray idle figures all around them. In the center is a podium with a large circular device atop with a swirl of blue and white within. The entire podium and device seem to be made from different shapes that all fit together-

[Yaunfen] Looks kinda homey? Portals the wrong color though? 

[Doc] It's just a waiting room, this game has lots of stages with wildly different enviroment areas. You ready Sammn?

[Sammn] - nods -

[Doc] Takes their hands and hops through-

-There's a swish and they seem to float mid air as different options appear beneath them, each option shaped like the portal they just jumped through and all of them named different things-

[Doc] Chooses a likely one - Umm?

[Yaunfen] Looks around- Jungle biome?

-Amidst the jungle leaves there's bars and a slight crackle of electricity. A roar goes through the air-

[Doc] Wrong stage... it should be a cityscape?

[Sammn] - draws her knife, listening - Maybe we should move?

-There's a tromping sound and from the foliage emerges a t-rex, eyeing them down. It starts roaring at them and as it roars, it's lower jaw simply pops off. The dinosaur looks surprised as it tries to reach down with it's stubby little arms swinging wildly to try and grab it's jaw so it can reattach it-

[Doc] Is startled but recovers quickly- See? That's what you get for being loud and rude!

[Yaunfen] It's a red-eye! Ma showed me a picture!

[Sammn] - tries to hide her laugh - That looks most uncomfortable.

[Yaunfen] I can help! -they shift, grabbing the jaw and socking it back in place with a slightly too hard swing that makes the Rex's teeth clack a bit hard- oops!

-The t-rex shakes it's head and it takes a couple steps back before turning it's head towards a new sound coming from the forest. The sound of an engine comes closer and a man riding a motorcycle comes flying out followed by four raptors. He comes screeching to a halt at the sight of the t-rex-

[Man] - Nope- He quickly turns around and drives off, exploding a bush into a bunch of studs as he does so

[Sammn] - just shakes her head -

[Yaunfen] Those were light feet! 

[Doc] Somebody noped hard. 

[Yaunfen] You're not so big when I'm a dragon- wiggles their whiskers at the Rex- mada? Why are their arms so little? 

[Doc] They're related to chickens kiddo. 

[Sammn] Glad the one following me stayed behind. This would give them nightmares about killer chickens for years.

-T-rex decides to chase after the man on the bike instead-

[Yaunfen] That was silly! What are these? - is curiously picking up studs.   
[Doc] they're kinda like the little experience orbs. We should go anyway, this isn't even close- Xe makes a new portal and points to a close node- let's try this one

-They end up outside of a castle-

[Yaunfen] mmmm, our home is bigger. 

[Doc] This isn't right either....

-People go flying by on brooms being chased by a dragon-

[Sammn] Well, that... was rather normal at least.

[Yaunfen] Yells- hi dragon! 

[Doc] Laughs- always the friendly one

-Yaunfen's yell catches the dragons attention and it turns towards them, letting out an angry yell and a stream of fire-

[Doc] Moves faster then eyes can follow, shifting and shielding them with hir own dragon shape- 

[Yaunfen] Mada! 

[Sammn] Don't think this one is out to make friends!

-The dragon has wickedly sharp spikes on the end of it's tail and it takes a swipe-

[Doc] Hollers at the other dragon -if you aren't friendly fuck off! - Xe gets hit in the leg and swears

[Sammn] - tries to see past Doc's form to aim a hand at the other dragon - 

Ice fulmen iniectum - A large spike of ice shoots at its general direction.

[Yaunfen] Go away or I'll chomp you! 

-The dragon beats it's wings rather hard to get away from the ice-

[Doc] Throws an electrical blast in its direction- 

-The dragon explodes into many studs-

[Yaunfen] It exploded! Oh no! - little tears- and mada got hurt! 

[Doc] is shaking hir leg as if it's stiff- I'm healing just give me a minute

[Yaunfen] is grabbing studs- can we put them back together?!?!

-The studs suck into Yaunfen like things going into the inventory, but they don't show up in the inventory-

{Sammn] I'm not sure that is possible.

[Yaunfen] But! But.... Poor dragon....

[Doc] It's okay sweetie, I'm sure they're on respawn, this is a much more linear game then ours. 

[Yaunfen] sad- 

-A flock of owls pass by overhead-

[Doc] Basically has to sit and heal in hir dragon form for a few more minutes and watches them pass - 

[Yaunfen] Birdies? 

-They fly into the castle via numerous windows-

[Sammn] - looks around - Why am I getting a bad feeling about this place?

[Doc] Seems like basic stuff, just another game. At least I don't hear any gunfire. 

[Yaunfen] So is it just a big birdhouse? 

[Doc] The people on the brooms are probably glad we stopped the dragon. 

[Yaunfen] poor dragon...

-A bell tolls from inside the castle and what appears to be students file out, heading for different buildings-

[Yaunfen] Takes a defensive pose in front of the bigger dragon - there are so many people! 

[Doc] I think they're kids

[Doc] is flicking hir tail and keeping an eye out for anyone who might look threatening or try to get close

-The students don't even notice them-

[Sammn] - watches the kids, then stares at the castle - Hum, that might be why?

[Doc] must be background npcs

[Sammn] Not the children, rather the castle. There is magic leaking out of the place. - does a full body shake -

-A few ghosts seem to be leading a few students to their next class-

[Doc] Well a game with people on flying brooms is probably fantasy themed. 

[Yaunfen] Sneaks over and pokes a kid with their tail tip- hello? 

[Kid] Turns and makes an incoherent noise while waving-

[Yaunfen] Squeaks at them in suprise- 

[Kid] Still waving-

[Doc] It's okay Yaunfen. They just have really simple programming. 

[Kid] Stiiiiiiiiill waving-

[Yaunfen] weird. They wave a paw back

[Sammn] - watches - Must be, they aren't making much sense.

-It's noticeable that nobody is actually saying any words, just vague noises-

[Doc] Hey wait! Sammn didn't you say you needed some supplies to do magick? Maybe we can find something here? 

[Sammn] Aye, I made do for most of it, but some things I wasn't able to find decent replacements.

[Doc] if these are students that means classrooms. And that's a place to find blackboards and chalk! 

[Yaunfen] are we going to sneak in? 

[Sammn} I can make us invisible for a short while, but it would be best to get closer first.

[Doc] Checks hir leg- nah, I'm good to go and these guys are out to lunch. -Xe shrinks down- you need to be small too Yaunfen  
[Yaunfen] Yes mada.   
[Doc] just focus on looking confident and keep an eye out for players. 

[Yaunfen] Notices that the kids are carrying sticks and takes a piece of sugarcane out to carry- 

[Sammn] - follows behind, keeping an eye out -

-The doors swing open for them and there are just characters standing about and studs along most walls to be gathered-

[Sammn] -reaches out to collect a few - What are these things?

[Doc] I think they're just for score. 

[Yaunfen] I keep picking them up, but I don't have them????

[TLOT] Looks around at the kitchen. - Mix, I'm sorry I couldn't move your block for you. But the kitchen looks nice. 

[Steve] Puts a little coal in the furnace to get it going and warm the room a bit- It's not so noticable with the black blocks in the floor. 

[TLOT] And raising the ceiling makes it nice and roomy. -

-There's a wave of energy as the happiness pulses outward from Splendor- 

[TLOT] What in the world....?

[Mix] Ah it's fine, this room was due for a makeover anyway-- Oooo! That's a nice feeling...

[TLOT] True that. I wonder what's going on?

[Steve] We should go look, Mix? You want to come?

[TLOT] Hunts around mentally for someone closer to the house- Hey Buff? Can we tp to you?

[Mix] Sure, I'm game!

[Buff] Just punching trees, go ahead! 

[TLOT] Tps himself, Steve and Mix into the bit of forest beside the koi pond-

[Buff] Is shirtless and knocking down trees to replant- Hey guys!

[TLOT] Just kinda shakes his head - did you feel that earlier? 

[Buff] feel what? 

[TLOT] Nevermind.

[Mix] -Looks around before smiling at Buff-

[Buff] Preens just slightly and smiles back-

[Steve] Come on, let's go! - pulls on TLOT a little and they head towards Splendor's house-

[Mix] -Waves before following Steve and TLOT-

[Splender] Is still giving off waves of happy energy-

[Ringleader] Is waiting on the shore-

[TLOT] Waves- Hey Ringleader - this is our friend Mix. 

[Steve] She's another Herobrine- teeny wink at Mix-

[Ringleader] - Hi! I'm guessing your here because of Splender's waves?

[TLOT] Yes, it's pretty intense. Did he have some kind of epic play session with the kids on my seed?

[Ringleader] - No actually, a... Relative was brought onto the seed

[Mix] -Small smile at Steve's words before scooting up close to them- A relative?

[Steve] Looks slightly nervous- Another Slender? I thought Offender was still here? 

[TLOT] Yeah, I didn't see him sign out on the chat.

[Ringleader] - yeah, Offender is still here, but Doc worked some magic with Dawn and, well, was able to retrieve their mother

[Mix] Is that good or bad?

[Mix] Is their mom a nice lady?

[TLOT] Their MOTHER???

[Steve] Awww.

[Ringleader] - So far she seems nice, really nervous though. But Splendy is happy

[TLOT] I can tell.... Does Deerheart know?

[Ringleader] - I'm assuming so

[Steve] Is she super tall????

[Ringleader] - Well she is a slender being...

[Steve] Neat!!! And scary.

[TLOT] I'm having a thought, is Offender busy? Can we talk to him for a sec?

[Ringleader] - You can check, but I've got a bit of a headache from Splendy at the moment

[TLOT] You should go for a walk then. You've still got plenty of daylight.

[Ringleader] - Yeah, sounds like a good idea...

[Steve] Have fun!

[TLOT] Raises the bridge and walks across before peeking in-

[Mirabella] Is sitting on Splender's bed as he excitedly tells her things while Offender is laying on top of some trunks-

[TLOT] waves to Offender and crooks a finger at him-

[Offender] Spots them and slinks towards the door, knowing the other two are distracted- Yeah? What is it?

[TLOT] I have a small challenge for you. 

[Steve] You do?

[TLOT] Motions for him to come outside- 

[Offender] Steps out- What is it?

[Mix] Holy fuck he's tall

[TLOT] Nudges Mix- Show him that thing you made. See if he can put any dents in it, or if he's seen anything like it before.

[Mix] Uhhh... Okay. But I.. don't know if It's okay to just plant one here?? -Slight hesitant look but she's already got dark hued energy forming around her hands-

[Offender] - What is it?

[TLOT] Can you just not set it down?

[Mix] It's.. A mostly unbreakable block. And sure that works too! -She wiggles her hands before the inky black cube forms between her palms-

[Offender] Looks at it and makes a noise of contemplation. He reaches fopr it and begins trying to pry a piece off-

-The block is resistant, it does not want to give up anything without a fight-

[Offender] Lets his fingers sharpen into near claws as he digs them into the block-

-It's still pretty resistant, but Offender is having an affect on it!-

[Mix] See! It's really strong.

[Offender] Notes a bit of a cracking sound- Almost...

-With a bit of splintering, a hunk tears off into Offenders hand!-

[Offender] - ... Is it edible?

[Mix] I.. don't know? But you're welcome to find out?

[Steve] Won't it just sit in your stomach like a .... rock?

[TLOT] Okay even I wouldn't have tried to eat it....

[Offender] I don't think I even have a stomach...- Shrugs and tosses it right into his mouth

[Steve] Winces like Offender might explode or belch smoke or something-

[Offender] - Crunchy

[Mix] Not the weirdest thing.

[Mix] If you get sick from that, it's not my fault! -Awkwardly stuffs block into her inventory-

[Offender] - Can't get sick, not possible

[Steve] So.... your mom is here? I thought your dad was... trying to ...

[TLOT] Is she on our side?

[Offender] - She's in hiding, like Splender. Our dad... Well you can probably guess what he's done to her

[TLOT] Bristles- I can imagine- He's thinking of his own torment and it shows- 

[Steve] Pats his arm supportively- 

[Offender] - Yeah, I'm just letting Splendy work his magic to make her feel comfortable for now

[Mix] -Pat pat TLOT-

[TLOT] Thank you both. - he takes a steadying breath- He's working his magick on everyone, it's coming off of him like the sun in the desert.

[Offender] - Almost nauseating...

[TLOT] Well I'd like to meet her when she's calmed down, and I'll add my own calm to the air in the meantime.

[Offender] - It might be a few days, she's pretty skittish...

[Steve] Hey Mix... didn't you want to do something tribal with me?

[TLOT] Gives Mix a pointed look- I understand

[Mix] Uhh

[Mix] I'll get back to you on that? I do need a bit of prepwork before I can throw you into it.

[Steve] Oh, okay! I hope they don't cause too much trouble playing ball in the meantime. 

[TLOT] Whispers to Offender- He taught a bunch of velociraptors how to play scoccer. -shakes his head- I love him so much.

[Offender] Chuckles at the thought-

[Mix] Ah no, that's actually great. It's better than them laying around all over my front yarn. The beach was more lightfoot than sand.

[Steve] Blink- blink- That's a great idea!!! But... awww, I broke one of my needles...

[TLOT] He's two steps ahead of you Mix, don't fret over it.

[Mix] Yard. I meant yard. I haven't slept in a few days.

[TLOT] Takes a few steps to the shore and breaks off a sugarcane to make a new needle. -That's okay.

[Mix] It's been a rough few days. I made the thing in the kitchen and spent most of the next two trying to destroy it.

[Steve] Take it and immediately starts kitting in tiny squares- 

[TLOT] I'm sure Alexis and Stevie are similarly frustrated with him leaving ice everywhere. It's hard learning new powers.

[Steve] Already has something with little green blotches on it, upon closer examination they're revealed to be very pixelated raptors on a pale yellow field.

[TLOT] Raptors in the yard, raptors in the yarn, I get it.

[Mix] They're cute! 

[Steve] Looks proud as punch and works it out into a decent sized lap blanket-

[TLOT] Amazing. 

[Steve] Bites off the last strand and knots it before putting it around Mix's shoulders- There you go!

-Soft Mix gasp! -

[Mix] i love it!


	351. Lie and Hock, Lego Magic

[Lie] Heads out towards the giant tree, looking for Hock and calling out his name-

[Hock] Is curled up in a little ball under a low tree root.

[Lie] - Hock?

[Hock] Snuffles and scoots farther back into the shadows.

[Lie] - Hock please come out...

[Hock] No... the master thinks I'm a danger... because I took the rose- busts into tears-

[Lie] - Hock I know full well you are not a danger, and I want to make certain you are okay

[Hock] But Cp said he could come get me again anytime now...

[Lie] - Explain to me what happened...

[Hock] Snuffles- Offender was in town and complaining of being hungry... I know they feed on emotions and lonely as I am... I offered to satiate him...

[Lie] - I see, and I'm pretty sure I can figure out how my husband reacted...

[Hock] He was so angry... And I didn't understand... the sex was so good and I didn't hurt anyone... I thought you would be happy to not have a hungry Slender being stalking around...

[Lie] Sighs and sits down on the ground, she's changed into just one of CP's shirts since her dress is so covered in blood- Offender... Well, his main thing is rape. He's even threatened to go after CP and any member of the manor really. But what probably made CP panic the most was because of my interactions with him. When I was very, very little and still human, I happened to pass by a dark alley with my mother, down that alley Offender was taking a victim, and nobody but me seemed to notice. After I met him again later in life it caused me horrendous nightmares that not even CP could pull me out of

[Hock] Just cries a bit more- I'm so sorry mistress.... I feel like I should just... go away..

[Lie] - No, don't do that Hock, we'd all miss you. Just be more careful in the future, especially when it comes to slender beings

[Hock] And if he... comes back for me?

[Lie] - Did you accept the rose?

[Hock] I ate it....

[Lie] - Then he will be likely to come again, that rose means he no longer needs your permission

[Hock] I don't mind, I just don't want you to be angry with me.

[Lie] - I'm not Hock, just worried about you

[Hock] Scoots out a little bit- Are you sure?

[Lie] - Yes, absolutely. And if you ever want out of your deal with Offender, I will try to find a way to make that possible

[Hock] Thank you Lie. And I'll stay out of your builds if he does come back. - Looks down shyly-

[Lie] - Thank you, and if he doesn't give you a choice where? Well, I'm sure I can get Dawn to visit again.

[Yaunfen] is picking through their inventory- the little thingies just vanished?!?! Where did they go? I thought they looked kinda neat... 

[Sammn] - checks her's to find them also missing - Very odd.

-There seems to be a teacher like figure standing outside of a door ahead of them-

[Doc] Strides up to them and greets them warmly- hi, I'm the new science teacher DoctorF. Everything is just perfect except my classroom is lacking chalk and an eraser. Can I pilfer some of yours? 

[Yaunfen] We're here to learn stuff!

-The coding of the game kicks in and they are pulled into a cutscene once they get close enough to the teacher. They are in the classroom and are watching as students learn a spell. One messes up and ends up getting three others stuck on the chandeliers above-

[Yaunfen] Tries to imitate the others waving their sticks around

-The figures mill around, waiting for the player to take control and play the game-

[Sammn] -can't help but snicker at the NPC's attempt at magic - They most definitely need more studying.

[Doc] Are we just supposed to fly? I can do that, kinda. 

-A look at the coding shows they are supposed to have one of three characters to complete the puzzle. None of those characters are in the room-

[Yaunfen] sneak grabs the chalk from the blackboard rim and passes it to Sammn, it's nearly as big as their stick- Score! 

[Sammn] - slips it away - Thanks, I doubt they will even miss it.

[Doc] What else were you missing Sammn? 

[Yaunfen] Waves the stick- wingardium leviosa? 

[Sammn] Raven feather. Everything else I made do with other items.

[Doc] Looks like a decent place to find one, let's explore a bit more- 

[Yaunfen] stupid stick...

[Sammn] You don't need wands to cast, its just a focus.

[Yaunfen] Focuses hard on the stick with their little tongue out-

[Doc] Leads them back out if the room and into another area

-They enter a large and very tall room with staircases that are constantly moving-

[Doc] Finds the first person who looks like a teacher- Excuse me, can you tell me a good place to find a gathering of ravens?

[Teacher] Just makes a greeting noise and waves at them-

-Some of the figures in the pictures around them are moving-

[Yaunfen] Umm.... that's creepy....

pDoc] Too many televisions here.

-Some of the figures wave at passing students as the stairs move around. Some even seem to trigger the movement of the stairs-

[Sammn] This is confusing. We have the chalk, the feather isn't as important. We can go.

[Doc] Same. And all that moving around stuff is dizzying. 

[Yaunfen] I don't want to go up there....

[Sammn] - tries to get her bearings - I think this whole place is moving around.

[Doc] Shakes hir head to clear the dizzyness and scoots outside- 

[Yaunfen] Looks up - There's birds up in the rafters?

[Sammn] Hum, I wonder? - mutters Ianuae Magicae and teleports up to the closest rafter, scaring the few birds perched there.

[Yaunfen] She vanished! And there was no tp message...

-There's a variety of birds, ranging from tiny owls to eagles-

[Sammn] - looks around and spots several long ebony feathers. Carefully scoots over and gatheres a few before repeating her spell, teleporting back. -

-The teachers coding to wave and make a greeting noise is triggered again-

[Yaunfen] Neat trick!

[Doc] Sammn doesn't need schooling. She's already magickal.

-Above them a melodious bird call echoes around the tower-

[Sammn] Now we can leave. - waves feathers -

[Doc] Waves back to the people around them- bye NPCs.

[Yaunfen] Snickers, waving their stick- 

-A bright red feather floats down-

[Doc] Looks up and leaps in shock as it twists down in the wind and pokes hir in the eye -OW!

[Yaunfen] retrieves the feather - Are you okay mada? 

[Doc] Muffled swearing-

-A very large bird glides down and perches on am unlit sconce set into the wall, it's obvious the feather came from it-

[Sammn] - stares at the bird - Yaunfen, that feather....

[Yaunfen] Hey, it looks like Firebird!

[Doc] Blinking-Kinda...

[Yaunfen] Waves- Hi pretty bird!

-The bird notes Docs eye and moves closer-

[Doc] Cautious watching- I might have something...? - Searches inventory- uuuh, muffin? - holds it up-

-Flaps and hovers near Doc, an impressive feat for a bird so large and let's a tear fall near Docs eye-

[Doc] Nearly drops the muffin in suprise and blinks- That's... better?

-It lands on a railing nearby to preen-

[Yaunfen] Swooshing the big feather around-

[Sammn] That's the first time I have seen one of those up close.

[Doc] So it's a bird that heals things? I wonder if Firebird....

[Sammn] Firebird's a phoenix?

[Phoenix] Looks at each of them carefully-

[Doc] Gestures with the muffin- They kinda look the same????

[Yaunfen] Can I borrow a knife Sammn? Please?

[Sammn] - hands her knife over -

[Yaunfen] Sets the feather against a bit of stone and uses the knife to snip the end off. - Thank you Sammn- 

[Doc] Is distracted watching them- Yaunfen?

[Phoenix] Makes another musical call-

[Yaunfen] Takes out a bit of paper and a pot of purple dye to scratch out a few letters on the page. - Now I can write really nice!

[Sammn] Well, that's an interesting use for a such a special feather. Use it with care, Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] I will... hey! - they take out another piece of paper and write a nice note on it before holding it up for the bird as if they should take it. - For you!

[Phoenix] Looks at the note curiously-

-It's a rather sweet thank you note in slightly shaky letters-

[Phoenix] Takes it in a claw and the note bursts into flames, being transported elsewhere-

[Doc] Whoah! I hope that wasn't commentary.

[Yaunfen] Confused-

[Sammn] No, it's a good thing.

[Doc] After being ignored by the npc's finding someone who's aware is almost unnerving.

[Sammn] Very. Why would it be here? - looks at phoenix - Perhaps trapped here?

[Phoenix] Calls out again-

[Doc] It's yelling a lot. 

[Yaunfen] Maybe it's lonely?

[Sammn] - steps closer - If you'd like, you can join us?

[Doc] I'm good with that.

[Phoenix] Scoots a bit closer to Sammn-

[Sammn] - Holds up an arm -

[Phoenix] Hops onto her arm and sidles up to her shoulder, it's a little heavy-

[Yaunfen] You got a new friend. - Smiles-

[Sammn] - shifts gently, getting used to the bird's weight - Yes. So, now we have everything. Ready to leave?

[Doc] Absolutely-Xe makes a portal and hops through, waiting for the others before closing it-

[Sammn] - follows, making sure to duck down while passing through -

-They are once again faced with many portal options-

[Yaunfen] Tucks the feather away and pulls out a candy cane to nibble on- That one maybe? 

[Doc] As good as any, I really thoguht this would be a quick trip...


	352. Steelton Gold, Lego Ghosts, Extra Phoenix

-This time as they finally step through, they end up in a city-

[Doc] Well at least this looks like the right time period.

-There are screams in the distance-

[Yaunfen] Is Big Fire here? 

[Doc] Starts laughing-

[Sammn] So the screaming is expected?

[Doc] Well, we're looking for a game with ghosts. So yeah proably.

-Some people come running towards them, screaming and waving their arms. This time there are some distinct words amongst the screams-

[Doc] Just kind of moves everyone off to the side and watches them go by-

-A bright green figure chases after them, laughing maniacally-

[Doc] Grins- I think we're in the right place-

[Yaunfen] Why is the slime cube flying?

[Sammn] That is a ghost? It seems more comical than frightening.

-More ghosts begin emerging-

[Doc] Well... I think the original story is a comedy....

[Sammn] I am not sure I want to know. So, where is this trap you where looking for?

[Doc] Well... we look for the source of the disturbance because they'll likely be in the thick of it. They're paranormal exterminators. Look for four gals in jumpsuits with big mechanical backpacks.

[Sammn] Probably that way then. - points where the people and ghosts are coming -

-More screaming people run by-

[Yaunfen] Are we sure there aren't Herobrines here? 

[Doc] Unless they're bored and wandering away from their seeds... I'm going to say no... -Xe moves a little faster

[Yaunfen] Trots along as well, dodging people-

[Sammn] - is trying to keep up, swivering around the people and trying to make sure none of them knock unto the Phoenix - What could have paniced so many people?

-The ghosts get thicker and are scaring people. There's a large one that looks like a patriotic slender being-

[Doc] Spooks at the tall one and gets quickly out of their way, sheparding the others as well- Okay that did scare me-

-When they do accidentally bump into somebody they ragdoll and fall down into their back-

[Sammn] See anything?

[Lie] Is standing down in the storage room, staring at a single chest pushed back into a corner and away from the others-

[CP] Comes down the stairs a little- Lie? What are you doing?

[Lie] - Debating

[CP] - Over what?

[Lie] - Opening that chest...

[CP] - You mean the one with the cheese in it that you completely hate?

[Lie] - Yeeeessssssssss...

[CP] - ... Why? The only thing in there is the cheese

[Lie] Very quietly- Because I kinda want some...

[CP] - I'm sorry, what?

[Lie] Huffs and crosses her arms- You heard me...

[CP] Starts laughing- Give me a minute- He calls out mentally- Hey TLOT? Where are you?

[TLOT] mental reply- Library? How come?

[CP] - You wouldn't believe me if I told you, give me a second- He turns back towards Lie- Okay, we're going somewhere

[Lie] - Going where?

[CP] - You'll see- He grabs her arm and teleports them to the library

[TLOT] So what's going on?

[Steve] Peeks from behind a stack- Hey guys!

[CP] Has a giant shit eating grin- Go, tell him~

[Lie] - Er... Well...

[TLOT] You look really red Lie... did you break one of your toys? You know I'll fix them if need be.

[Lie] - No! No! No! Nothing like that! Er well, actually I kinda... Want some... Cheese...

[Steve] Oh, the blue chase? It is pretty good. Alexsezia just made some the other day. 

[CP] - Oh no, she means THAT cheese

[TLOT] That's a distinct lightening of the space betwen them as TLOT's normally half lidded eyes raise wide- You want what?!?

[Lie] Whines a little- I know! It smells so horrible, but I keep thinking about it...

[CP] - I caught her staring at the trunk it's in too

[Steve] Braces to run as TLOT pats his inventory

[TLOT]- I don't have any on me, but I can get some...

[Lie] - Whines- I don't even know why I want it!

[Steve] Does the... baby want it?

[Lie] Pauses- Ummmm

[CP] - Maybe? Strange taste for a baby

[TLOT] She will likely be a Herobrine. I really think you could put a little under a box with a piece of string and a stick and maybe catch one of us.

[Lie] Whines and buries her face against CP-

[TLOT] Shall I get our young brine her snack? 

[Steve] Gonna go vist Steffan! Later! - runs down the steps-

[CP] - I say yes

[TLOT] Mentally hunts around for someone in the castle to tp too and finds Deerheart- Are you busy? I need to get home in a hurry.

[Deer] - Just feeding the horses, feel free to tp

[TLOT] Types with a flourish and the three of them tp to Deerheart, clipping into her briefly and then sliding away. 

[Gir] Is lipping at Deerheart and shies back as they appear. 

[BreezeBlock] Snuffles Lie curiously-

[Lie] Smiles and rubs their muzzle-

[CP] Still has the shit eating grin

[Deer] - CP, what's with the grin?

[TLOT] Oh nothing. We came to steal a bit of Doc's cheese. I know you won't let them eat it without witholding kisses, so they likely have a decent chunk stored.

[Deer] Narrows eyes- Just don't bring it near me...

[TLOT] I wouldn't dare- He graciously opens the fence gate for Lie. 

[Medic] Bumps their skull against Cp with a little whine-

[CP] Ignores medic and follows Lie out-

[TLOT] Leads them down farther into the house and indicates a ladder going straight down. The room is full of armor stands and a single trunk. There's a faint smell as the musk of the Golden Steelton manages to escape even the confines of the chest.

[Lie] Looks at the chest very nervously-

[TLOT] I have some bread, if you want me to mix it up?

[Lie] - That might be for the best-

[TLOT] Very well. - He lays down a basic crafting table and a loaf of bread before squeaking the chest open. The smell billows into the room as he takes out a chunk and forces it to meld with the bread by shoving hard on the crafting table. The wood groans under his hands but yields a single, and rather smelly item. Bread shot through with the pungent golden cheese.

[Lie] Makes a face at the smell, but her want of it is letting her tolerate the smell-

[CP] - Well the fact that your not heaving is a promising sign

[TLOT] Offers it to her gingerly- Maybe its a hormonal thing? Aven wanted weird stuff when she was pregnant too?

[Lie] - Well cravings are a part of pregnancy...- She takes a small bite and finds the taste to not be as bad as the smell

[TLOT] Just smiles at her. His thoughts are pretty plain. He feels she's become a fine Herobrine and it's nice to have one of his creations appreciated by her-

[Lie] Just keeps eating-

[CP] - Yeah we'll probably need more of that...

[TLOT] Got it. He starts taking bits out and forcing them into more bread- 

-There are footsteps above and the sound of someone taking a breath and then coughing explosively- 

[Buff] yells down the ladder- Is anyone down here??? That smell is terrible!

[CP] - Go away!

[TLOT] Yells- It's okay Buff. It's just cheese. 

[Buff] Smells like my socks!

[Lie] - Please don't use that as a metaphor!

[Buff] Sorry! I'm going to go mash a lemon on my face... - departing footsteps

[TLOT] Critics.

[Lie] - Normally I'm on his side of this...

[TLOT] Shrugs- Stuff happens. Hey Doc taught me a cute phrase, hows the bun in the oven?

[Lie] Smiles and puts a hand on her belly- Growing, and that's all I really know

[TLOT] Do you mind if I...?

[Lie] - No, go ahead

[TLOT] Thank you. He steps over to her and puts a gentle hand on her swollen belly. Feeling around for the baby mentally and listening to her as well.

[CP] Watches, a slight territorial air about him-

[TLOT] Tinest gasp- Only one?

[Lie] - Only one what?

[TLOT] Just one heart... poor thing. Even the cat has more then one.

[CP] - She'll get more... It could be because Lie was human and humans only have one heart

[TLOT] quietly- So fragile- he makes the barest pressure as he turns back to Lie-

[Lie] - Well, she has a whole seed to defend her as she gets stronger

-There's a tiny bit of movement under TLOT's hand, it isn't noticeable under normal means-

[TLOT] Feels it anyway and jumps- Whoah!

[Lie] - TLOT? What is it?

[TLOT] She just moved and it startled me! Her first grief. Haha

[CP] - She moved?

[Lie] - Nothing I could feel...

[TLOT] It was just a tiny movement. How are you feeling anyway? That's got to be heavy to carry.

[Lie] - Fine for now, we're only just starting this

[CP] Is a bit jealous that TLOT felt his daughter move before him but is quelled by Lie taking his hand-

[TLOT] Is watching Cp from the corner of his eyes, feeling his annoyance. He gives the bigger brine a very proud and almost fatherly smile. - You're gonna do great, both of you, I already know it.

[Lie] - Thanks, I'm already getting so nervous about it though...

[TLOT] We'll all be around to help. You've got the best doctor too in an emergency. And hey, you've already got a NOTCH picked out. I'd say you're pretty set up.

[Lie] - Yeah

[CP] - My pigmen have taken it upon themselves to research all they can about human pregnancy

[TLOT] The two girls were reading when Steve and I got to the library. I'm glad they're being helpful.

[Lie] - I suspect we might be having to shell out some emeralds to since after awhile I won't be able to take care of all the animals...

[TLOT] You know... you could pursude Stevie to help....

[CP] - Why? He still has moments where he freezes things, nothing big lately admittedly, but still

[TLOT] Grins - Because he's going to be an uncle and Alexis might want kids someday. Just a bit of practice.

[CP] - No

[TLOT] Okay okay, just a thought - He pushes the cheese breads so they suck into Lie's inventory-

[Lie] - Thanks... Never thought I'd actually be eating that stuff...

[Lie] - Oh, have you run into Ever yet TLOT?

-The onslaught of ghosts in the other game is becoming ridiculous. Entities from all different time periods are crowded around what are obviously stage area's for players to accomplish something in-

[Yaunfen] Too crowded! 

[Doc] Is annoyed because xe can't elbow them out of the way. - Ah! Dammit! - They transform with a small burst of statick to try and drive them back and scoop their companions onto their back and shoulders to get them out of the crowd. - YUCK. Stop phasing into my legs!

[Sammn] This doesn't seem normal, why are there so many spirits?

-The farther they go, the closer the get to a hotel-

[Doc] Stepping through the crowd with a small bit of annoyance- The point of the game is to zap ghosts. We're probably in boss character territory. - Xe's picking up hir feet and shaking slime off like a cat with wet paws- 

-There is a man in a baggy suit floating in the air-

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes at him- Yeah. Small boss. The mains have to be around here someplace....

[Sammn] - scans over the mass - I don't see anyone, could they be inside?

[Doc] Muscles over to the wall and peeks in a big window-

[Yaunfen] Ppppth! At the floaty guy-

-There's four female characters inside fighting moving trashcans-

[Doc] Hey! There we go. - Xe lifts a paw and melts away a section of wall so xe can fit into the stage without changing back- 

[Yaunfen] Lectricity!

-The characters are just wandering since there's no player to control them-

[Doc] Pokes one lightly - 

-They fall down-

[Doc] whoops! 

[Yaunfen] Careful mada!

-The character jumps back up and runs around a bit-

[Doc] Maybe I could just- Xe puts a paw in their way-

[Sammn] - turns to look back toward the floating man - Perhaps, move them toward the boss.

-The character turns around a little and they try shooting their beam at the trashcan coming towards them-

[Doc] Barely manages to dodge the beam and tailswats the can in the process- She's got one on her belt if I can just snag it!

-The can bursts into studs-

[Sammn] - points toward the character - OBSTUPEFACIO - the figure freezes.

[Doc] Collects a few of the studs accidently and snags a trap with two claws. It's just a few chunks of lego and rather small. - There we go! Thank you Sammn.

-The character ends up getting blasted and breaks into pieces by getting hit by a stray ghost-

[Doc] Oh dear! - Xe scrambles to put them back together- I'm sorry! 

[Yaunfen] Oh no! I can't look! - covers their eyes

-The character respawns amongst the rubble-

[Doc] Oh.... thank goodness. Gotta love respawn.

[Yaunfen] Peeks- Oh... They're okay. Yes. 

[Doc] Rolls the little trap in hir claws and passes it up to Sammn- there you go. The foot pedal opens it and it closes on it's own when whatever is in the beam is inside.

[Sammn] - collects it, turning it over - Strange device, but may be helpful.

[Doc] Well we can use it to hoover up your entity if it gets mouthy.

[Sammn] Most definitely helpful then. The chalk should let me finish things, this will be a good backup.

[Doc] Shall we away then? 

[Yaunfen] Onward!

[Doc] Trots back outside and makes a point of tail sweeping the mob for the few ghosts that will tumble when hit and then steps up into the air - Deerheart's probably annoyed with me because we took so long. 

[Yaunfen] Little yawn-

-The patriotic slender like being is visible in the background a few stages over-

[Doc] Notices- That's so weird... I wonder how the 'boys' are getting along with their long-lost mom? 

[Sammn] - is lost in thought & muttering softly to herself -

[Doc] Runs back through the cold and busts back into the server with a grateful shake of mane- Nice and warm. 

[Yaunfen] Is nodding-

[Deer] - Welcome home!

[Doc] Just heading towards the castle- Sorry I took so long!

[Deer] - It's alright so long as you always come back

[Doc] You couldn't keep me away! - Xe ducks low and slides into the ground so Yaunfen Sammn and their phoenix end up sitting in the grass.

[Phoenix] Flaps it's wings a little, adjusting to the new resolution-

[Doc] Slips back out of the ground, changing back and stepping onto the sod-

[Sammn] - gets up slowly, so the Phoenix doesn't fall - You alright?

[Phoenix] Makes an affirmative noise-

[Doc] You should probably get some rest before you tackle the evil block. Feel free to crash at my place to save yourself some walking.

[Sammn] - looks over shoulder - Probably, thank you.

[Doc] Anytime. I love snooping around other games.

[Sammn] Do you want me to let you know when its ready? Once I get back, it shouldn't take long to finish.

[Doc] Sure! I'd love to help.

[Firebird] -In chat- Is... Is there another phoenix here?

[Doc] Chat- Actually yes!

[Firebird] -Chat- Why

[Yaunfen] In chat - I got a feather!

[Doc] Chat- Um...? It wanted to come with us.

[Firebird] -Chat- Oh

[Doc] chat- Speaking of... I got poked in the eye and it cried on me and fixed it. Is that normal for phoenixes???

[Firebird] -Chat- I.. don't really cry, so I don't know, actually.

[Doc] chat- Oh... that's bad for you you know. You shouldn't supress your emotions.

[CP] - Oi! Shut up!

[Doc] chat- Maybe you should just come over Firebird.

[Firebird] -Chat- Fuck off CP. And it's not repressing, I just.. haven't cried. And sure, give me a second

[Yaunfen] Leans against a pumpkin sleeply-

[Deer] Comes up to them on Mudsdale, smiling at seeing her family again-

[Yaunfen] Blinks- Mama! Looks what we got! - Gestures at the phoenix. 

[Doc] Well, Sammn got it. It seems to like her best.

[Deer] - What a beautiful bird

[Yaunfen] And it gave me a feather too- They pull out the quill. 

[Doc] Our kiddo decided that it would be good to write with.

[Firebird] -Circles around above before dive bombing toward the phoenix-

[Pheonix] Is surprised and flaps up out of the way-

[Sammn] - sees the movement, backing up & raising a hand - Leave them be.

[Doc] Whoah! Firebird! Chill!

[Firebird] -Lands and stretches a bit- Mine.

[Phoenix] Just gives a musical call-

[Firebird] -Chorps back-

[Doc] Firebird? I don't think this one can talk.

[Firebird] It's habit, and birds can.. usually understand other birds. -Not that he's actually really listening...-

[Deer] - They also seem more red than you are Firebird

[Doc] There's no need to get territorial anyway. This seed is big enough for everyone.

[Firebird] -Huffs a bit and rests his head on the ground- Maybe so...

[Deer] - Oh and love? Your cheese horde was diminished

[Doc] What? Why? I put it away where you couldn't smell it!

[Deer] - Because apparently Lie is craving it

[Doc] Stunned- she... she's what?!?

[Yaunfen] why would Lie want the stinky cheese?

[Deer] - Craving that horrible cheese. CP was having an absolute field day about it. TLOT made her some bread with it. And Yaunfen, when somebody is pregnant, they tend to want strange things sometimes

[Yaunfen] ... that's weird. 

[Doc] Of all the things to want... Oh well. I guess me and TLOT will have to make some more.

[Deer] - Not in the house

[Firebird] -Starts picking at his feathers idly-

[Waffles] Sneaking up on Firebird with a twitchy butt-

[Doc] Yeah yeah.

[Phoenix] Gives a warning call-

[Waffles] Does the pounce on Firebird and gives him a sound licking before making a blech face-

[Yaunfen] Waffles! Bad kitty!

[Firebird] -Snaps beak at Waffles-

[Waffles] Playful bunny kick-

[Firebird] -Snaps jaw at paw-

[Waffles] Mow! - playful swat at Firebird with huge paw- 

[Doc] Grabs the huge cat and tries to pull them off Firebird- They don't mean any harm!

[Deer] - Sorry Firebird, waffles is growing fast and doesn't quite grasp that they are a little too big for a few things

[Yaunfen] Helps Doc pull- Be a good kitty!

[Waffles] Is begrudginly pulled off but obviously pouting.

[Firebird] -Snaps beak at the cat once more before hopping back and hovers in the air out of reach- I'm not a fan of cats anyway...

[Waffles] Annoyed face washing with paws- 

[Doc] Sorry Firebird.


	353. Spiders Transformed, the Usual Bickering

[Yaunfen] Mama? There's something wrong with my inventory. 

[Deer] - What is it? What's wrong?

[Doc] I don't know if it's exactly wrong sweetie... 

[Yaunfen] I picked up a bunch of little things but they aren't there now. 

[Deer] - What were you picking up?

[Yaunfen] mimes something the size of a big coin- like this? But shiny. 

[Deer] - I don't know sweety...

[Doc] Deerheart? You are the server after all, can you see our exp scores? 

[Deer] - Yes, why? Is it not working?

[Doc] No, just see if me, Yaunfen and Sammn have any extra stats. 

[Deer] Focuses with a little hum and looks at all three of them- Strange, it looks like you have a sperate bar now. Like the exp bar, but... Different?

[Doc] That's probably it. The little bits were everywhere, I figured they were just for score. 

[Yaunfen] Aww darn. 

[Deer] - I'm sure if you really wanted, Mada could get them for you

[Doc] Yes, or maybe we can make you some little shiny things. 

[Yaunfen] Can we use the litter? I like shiny stuff. 

[Deer] - Sure, we can have a project day soon and work on it

[Firebird] -Lands again slowly-

[HelmP] - creeps around the group, working their way to stand over near Sammn, snorting softly -

[Yaunfen] Hi piggy!

[Waffles] Lays down, but keeps an eye on Firebird.

[Firebird] -Stares daggers at Waffles-

[Waffles] Kitty yawn-

[Doc] So uh... is everything okay Firebird?

[Firebird] Hmmm? Yeah, still getting sexually harassed by the peacock, teaching CN to write, all the good stuff.

[Doc] Oh geeze... that stupid thing? I'm sorry. Apart from getting rid of it entirely I think even TLOT is at a loss over what to do with it.

[Eliza] Is working on finishing up some clothes for Lie's pregnancy while other spiders scuttle about the nest-

[Chester] Settles for making her a pretty decent flower spun out of webbing. He's settled against one of her back legs so he's not in the way, and making soft, happy noises.

[Eliza] Holds up a dress to inspect the waist line to make certain it can be let out as Lie gets bigger- Hmmmm, this should work...

[Chester]That looks nice! But is she really going to get that big?

[Eliza] - Possibly, I'd rather give her too much room than not enough

[Chester] So odd. Eggs still sound easier.

[Eliza] - That they do, but if I recall correctly, humans also only usually give birth to one young at a time

[Chester] Well they are pretty tough when they're grown. It could be bad for everyone if there were too many humans about.

[Eliza] - From what the master has said, it sounds like that is the case in the real world

[Chester] Little shiver. - They can't get us here, right...?

[Eliza] - No, the Master or one of the others that can go out there would have to bring them in

[Chester] Good. That makes me feel safer.

[Eliza] - Well, I'm going to take this to the Mistress, will you be joining me?- She folds the dress onto her back

[Chester] Sure! She's such a sweet lady.

[Eliza] Makes her way out of the nest and towards the house, opening the door to the workroom-

[Chester] Scampers after her at top speed since her legs are longer. 

[Karla] Is sitting on the floor talking quietly with the Banette. - Oh! Hello.

[Eliza] - Hello, is the Mistress here?

[Karla] I think so... Try the storage room maybe? I heard someone bumping around and it wasn't loud enough to be Cp or quiet enough to be Cn.

[Eliza] - Ah thank you, I have a delivery for her

[CP] Comes in from the outside- Oh Eliza. I was actually just looking for you

[Eliza] - What do you need Master?

[Chester] Hi Cp! - waves a leg-

[CP] Holds up a ball of coding- Actually this is something for both of you

[Eliza] - Is that?

[CP] - Yup, enjoy- He flicks the coding at the two spiders and Eliza sighs in relief as she takes her more half human form

[Chester] Gives a tiny shriek of suprise that deepens as he expands into a partially human shape. His hair is brown and a bit scraggly but falls in gentle waves to his shoulders. There are also pair of rectangular glasses perched on his new nose. He's patting his chest and face in shock and confusion- What? What? Huh?

[Eliza] Laughs a little, she has several necklaces which cover her own chest- It's alright Chester, these are the general forms. This is normal

[CP] Looks at Karla- So what are you doing?

[Chester] Oh my gods! I have thumbs!!! And what are these? - He pinches a nipple curiously and shrieks - YOW! THOSE ARE SENSITIVE. 

[Karla] Trying not to die laughing actually- Her face is twisted in a slightly not nice grin as she chuckles- That was an excellent trick. 

[Banette] Is just staring in confusion at the spider people-

[CP] - Yeah I figured his turning would be pretty amusing

[Chester] Is rubbing at his sparse chest hair - Shouldn't there be more of this?!??!

[Karla] Oh dear...

[Eliza] - Most human's do not have much hair on their bodies

[Lie] Heard the shriek and comes in from the other part of the house with a piece of the cheese bread- Is everything alright?

[CP] - Lie, put the cheese away, I doubt the others here want to smell it

[Eliza] Is trying to remain polite-

[Karla] Sniffs the air- Is that Limburger?

[Chester] Looks down for a moment and almost loses his glasses- Whoops! 

[Banette] Is secretly glad it doesn't have a nose.

[CP] - No, it's a type of cheese that TLOT made that natural brines like. Lie technically isn't a natural brine since she was made into one, but she's craving it

[Karla] It smells very... strong. And pregnancy does strange things to women's hormones. 

[Chester] Oh man.... it smells like feet!

[Lie] Puts the bread away after one more bite-

[CP] - You're going to end up constipated if you keep eating all the cheese at this rate

[Lie] - Oh shush

[Karla] He's right. You have apples. If you can make cider you should. 

[Chester] Miss Lie, look what Cp did! I'm human, sorta? But I've got fingers now! - Wiggles them happily

[Lie] - That's wonderful Chester! And TLOT might be able to make cider...

[CP] - I'll talk to him about it

[Eliza] - Mistress? I have some new clothes for you

[Lie] - Oh thank you Eliza, CP's getting a little annoyed at how many of his shirts I'm stealing

[Karla] But that's part of the fun of having a man taller then you Lie. - Wry grin- 

[Chester] really looks at Eliza - Wow.... You're so pretty Eliza.

[Eliza] Smiles at Chester before handing the dress over to Lie-

[Lie] Slips around the corner to change her clothes-

[Chester] Makes a few faces with his new features and suddenly gets a sneaky look-

[CP] - Lie? I'll be back in a bit, I need to give the other generals their forms back

[Lie] - Alright

[Chester] Eliza?

[Eliza] - Yes? What is it?

[Chester] Now I can do this too. I saw Francis and Baconn doing it so passionately - He stands up on his tip toes and gives her a big kiss on the lips.

[Eliza] Is surprised and caught off guard-

[Lie] Comes around the corner just in time to see it-

[Karla] Ah, a romantic soul.

[Chester] Lays his new hands softly on hers and leans into her a little before rocking back again-

[Lie] Smiles as she moves closer to Karla-

[Eliza] - Let's head back to the nest Chester, you'll need a little bit of time to adjust to your new body

[Chester] Pushes his glasses up his nose. His whole face is blushing red and his expression is dreamy and a bit dazed. - Oh yes... please.

[Eliza] Starts guiding him out, leading him by the hand-

[Lie] Smiles as they leave- Well at least CP's gotten this done finally

[Karla] I'm sure they'll have an interesting rest of the afternoon. 

[Banette] Is staring curiously at Lie's belly.

[Lie] - Yeah, but I am a little concerned about CP. He's being rather stubborn about... Well, certain stuff...

[Karla] I thought he was always stubbon about everything?

[Lie] - Not when it comes to sex... I recently got a bit covered in blood and CP restrained himself... And refused a blow job since I figured he'd be straining...

[Karla] He's afraid of hurting the little one. He's a man. And a digital one at that. His experience with human procreation seems a bit limited. I think he may simply be too stressed to enjoy whatever you might offer him.

[Lie] - Yeah, but it makes me worry about him...

[AVulpix] Comes trotting in to rub against Lie-

[Banette] Takes one look at it and gets behind Karla- 

[Karla] If you didn't worry, I'd think you didn't have much of a relationship anyway Lie. Also, I think this one is less inclined to battle then their bretheren.

[Lie] - That's alright, I just wish he'd let me do something so he wouldn't be so stressed. Oh, and you should probably know that Dawn was here...

[Karla] Smiles a bit wickedly- Oh, really? I presume she wasn't happy to know I'm here?

[Lie] - I'm not sure, but she seems a bit more appeased over the fact that the tree is here instead of the real world... And we kinda adopted her wolf...

[Karla] She's to polite to say it out loud I think. I know she thinks I'm monstrous. And I saw your companion earlier, but not where he went.

[Lie] - Blake's probably looking for me, he has attachment issues

-There's a sudden scuffling and a muted whimpering from somewhere out of sight-

[Lie] Sighs- In here Blake!

-More shuffling and a louder whimper-

[Karla] I think he may be, having an issue?

[Lie] - Help me find him?

[Karla] Is listening intently and stands up- 

[Banette] Runs over to the corner of the room and looks down the ladder into Cp's space- 

-lots of woofing-

[Lie] - How did he even get down there? I'm not sure how to get him out...

[Blake] Jumping around at the bottom of the ladder- 

[Karla] I would presume he fell.

[Lie] - Any ideas on how to get him out?

[Karla] Not easily no.

[Lie] - Damn it, I'll get CP- She calls out mentally for her husband

[CP] Teleports in, glad to get away from Blake- What is it?

[Lie] - Blake is stuck

[CP] - ... I was just with him...

[Lie] - Wolf one

[Blake] Arf arf arf!

[Karla] he seems to have fallen into your room.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake- He teleports down and then back up with the wolf- Don't go down there

[Blake] Licks Cp's face, a lot- Boof!

[CP] - Stop that!

[Blake] Happy wiggling and tail wagging-

[Karla] Curses! You have a new friend. Whatever shall you do now?

[Lie] Laughs a little- It's about dinner time anyways, how does that sound Blake?

[Blake] More wagging -

[CP] Puts Blake down- At least he obeys better than my blaze general

[Blake] Bounces around Cp happily- 

[Karla] That's not saying much.

[Lie] - Yeah well the general keeps trying to fuck CP soooooo- She starts heading for a trunk to get some food for Blake

[Karla] Any particular reason you haven't just fired him?

[Blake] scampers after her-

[CP] - Because despite every annoyance he does do his actual job well

[Karla] Ah, the useful idiot. I hear his training of new recruits isn't going well.

[CP] - Keeps him distracted for the most part

[Lie] Gives Blake several pieces of mutton-

[Blake] Happy eating and lots of wagging. 

[Karla] I wonder if you enjoy his frustration just a little bit?

[CP] - Of course I do

[Karla] Then that's why. 

[Blake] Finishes his food and snuffles at the vulpix - moof?

[AVulpix] Adapts a playful position-

[Blake] Romps a little- 

[Karla] If it gives you one less concern, Ever has almost completed our new house. I'll be out of your hair soon enough.

[Lie] - You've been no problem while staying here Karla

[CP] - I've barely noticed you were here

[Karla] Well your hospitality is appreciated either way, and your mobs make interesting company. Your pig-people are quite erudite. Especially Francis.

[Lie] - Well they did come from TLOT's seed

[CP] - There's no rush

[Karla] I'm surprised at you Cp, to prefer the services of an octogenarian field medic over you wunderkind Doctor. 

[CP] - They're more annoying

[Lie] Giggles a little- I think that's as close as your going to get to a compliment

[Karla] But I thought annoying was your term of minor endearment Cp? Perhaps it is the reverse of your impression Lie...

[Lie] - It's just because you haven't been around as long

[Karla] We shall see. Making friends isn't a talent I excel at by any means. 

[Lie] - Nor does he

[CP] - Shut up

-There's a lot of paw thumping outside, enough to make the ground vibrate a little, and a giant dragon head phases through the ceiling. - 

[Doc] What is going on over here?!??!

[Karla] Is actually startled for a moment- 

[Banette] runs under the bed that the wunderwaffe is resting on just as the gun itself sparks uncertainly and makes a BZZZRP! noise. 

[Blake] Flat to the ground with a whimper and pees on the floor again. 

[Doc] Deerheart about fell out of her chair because someone dumped a bunch of weird code into the system!

[Karla] Speaking of friends...

[Doc] Huh?

[CP] - What? Upset that I can hack her and you can't?

[Lie] Just sighs and goes to calm Blake down-

[Doc] I can hack anything I want! But she's my mate! She'd let me do near anything if I asked! You'd be furious if I violated Lie without even a warning! - hir teeth are bared and Xe snorts hot dragon breath in Cps face. It smells like a burnt redstone circuit. 

[Blake] Whimper- 

[CP] - Touch Lie and I will find a way to make you disappear forever!- He's beginning to flicker with flames

[Doc] Don't you dare threaten me! I'm trying to balance everything out under the weight of three Slenders and allow for the possibility of the biggest brother also visiting while Offender is still here. I don't need you filling my screen with nonsense, and upsetting my mate with your stupid hacking while I'm trying to work! 

[CP] - Really? Because if I recall correctly the last time you did a more difficult hacking you had to have my help

[Doc] Yeah and I learned some things in the meantime! I know that's a foreign concept for you! 

[CP] Is now alit with flames- How about you take your smug little ass elsewhere!

[Doc] Not until I'm assured that you're done making a mess so that I can get back to work!

[CP] Growls and just punches Doc in the face-

[Doc] Reels sideways as xe loses a tooth under Cps fist, the impact breaks hir concentration and messes up hir phasing through the ceiling, breaking several of the glass blocks in the ceiling- Mmmft!!!! OW!!!

[CP] - Ha!

[Lie] - CP!

[Doc] Angrily snaps at his head and wrenches a chunk of hair off the top of his scalp- 

[CP] Goes for a stab with his sword, just in a blind fury now-

[Karla] Thinking fast pulls a spare bucket of water from her inventory and throws it at them- 

[Doc] Snout gets wet and Xe takes a cut on the chin as Xe rears back in suprise- 

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Lie] - Doc, just double tap him

[Doc] He got personal with my mate! Why not? - Xe grabs his sword arm in hir mouth and shocks him hard, giving special attention to his prostate just to be aggravating. 

[CP] Cries out and just collapses from the rush of energy leaving him-

[Doc] Spitting hair- ass. 

[Karla] Well that was unique...

[Lie] - One of Doc's more unique abilities, xe can cause anybody to have an orgasm from one of their shocks

[CP] Is still growling a little-

[Doc] Looms over him and let's hir tongue fall with a slurp on his face, hitting him a second time just to fully exhaust him-

[CP] Now has a large wet spot on the front of his pants and weakly flips Doc off as he pants in exhaustion-

[Lie] - And that's what you get for not accepting my offer earlier CP

[Doc] Wait, what offer? - Xe leans all the way until hir snout is touching the floor and shifts back to hir normal self. Ending up standing in front of them. 

[Blake] Hides behind Lie. -

[Lie] - I offered him a blow job since he restrained himself when I was covered in blood but...

[Doc] I see. I'm suprised he said no too. -Xe's messing with the gap in hir teeth where one is missing. The big square dragon tooth is laying on the floor in the corner where it fell- Sorry about the glass. He broke my concentration.

[Lie] - It's fine, it can be fixed- She rubs Blake's ears

[Karla] Kneels down to check on Cp- 

[Doc] Why did you throw water on us? 

[Karla] Shrugs- It works when dogs fight.

[CP] Is grumbling-

[Lie] - Oh but Doc, just so you know, the coding was probably CP fixing his generals

[Doc] Bristles- Which multiple people have offered to help him with! Stubborn ass!

[Lie] - Yeah but he finally did it

[Doc] Deflates a little- Someone could have warned me at least....

[Lie] - I didn't know he was going to, otherwise I would of

[Karla] Picks up the tooth, it's roughly the size of a coffee cup - Do you need this back? 

[Doc] No.... it'll grow back. Do you need a dragon tooth for something? 

[Karla] You never know-

[CP] - I fucking hate all of you

[Karla] Ah he speaks! That looked a bit intense. You seem a bit damp as well.

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] - This is normal for him

[Doc] Brushes at hir coat a little. There's bits of glitter near the hem at the bottom that don't move as hir hands pass over- I'm worried about the next update too...

[Lie] - What's the next update?

[Doc] Oh, it's just going to play merry hell with some of the builds. They're fixing the way the water interacts with stuff like half-slabs, fences, ladders, stair blocks ect.

[Lie] - I see, couldn't we just get it directly from the dev team again?

[Doc] Oh, no, it's not like there's something wrong with the version. We just might have to break a bunch of things down and rebuild them with the new physics. Or the messed up blocks might just vanish.

[Lie] - I see...

[Doc] The fish will finally be visible at least...

[Lie] - Really? I bet Hera will like that. And Fangbo did say that eventually we'd get a water update too

[Doc] Yeah, it's funny. Some of it is going to be redundant since you made some water plants already. But hey, they'll be everywhere and not just around our coastline. - Hir eyes suddenly widen and xe goes quiet for a moment too long. 

[Lie] - Yeah, that's true... Is everything okay Doc?

[Doc] Gives Cp a sideways look - I'm half tempted to tell your dad on you anyway.

[CP] - Why? Didn't do anything wrong...

[Doc] It's more of a symbolic thing. Your first blood with the sword he gave you was trying to stab me.

[CP] - Nope, MB was first

[Doc] Okay, that makes me feel slightly better. 

[Karla] Why???

[Doc] He likes to fight and it's an 80% chance he started it.

[Lie] - At least Celine seems to be curbing it a little

[Doc] She's getting so big. And she's all wing. But yeah, she has been a good influence. Sometimes I guess people just... -xe's gaze shifts to Lie's belly and then up to her eyes- ...need a little responsibility to straighten them out.

[Lie] Notices Doc's look and rubs her belly a little- Sorry Doc, but she's already taking after CP, she griefed TLOT

[Doc] Okay this is a story I absolutley want to hear-

[Lie] - TLOT was checking on her, found out she only has one heart right now, but when he applied a bit of pressure, well, he was really focused and actually felt her move in response which surprised him

[Doc] Just starts laughing - 

[Karla] Looks directly at Cp to see if any trace of a smile can be detected. 

[Doc] You wait until the victim gets close, still your beathing and then- POUNCE. Ho boy.

[CP] Scowls a little, still mad that TLOT got to feel her move first-

[Karla] Ah, not proud of her just yet? Tut tut.

[CP] - No, pissed that TLOT got feel her move before me!

[Karla] looks up at Lie- I think there's hope for zhe patient yet mein freund.

[Lie] Laughs a little- He'll be fine in about an hour or so

[Honedge] Detaches itself from CP-

[Lie] - Now don't go getting stuck under some gravel again

[Banette] Slinks over to the sword and does a meek friendly wave to it. 

[Doc] Yeah. Please don't wander too far- xe takes out some berries and holds them out for any pokemon that wants some. 

[Banette] Is also enjoying Cp's pissed off vibes.

[Honedge] Waves it's sash at Banette-

[Banette] Happy noises- 

[Karla] Stanks with a slight creak to her knees and settles on the edge of the bed. Her closeness causes the Wunderwaffe to make some happy electrical noises. 

[Doc] That's so strange. It just... comes alive for you. 

[Karla] Gives it a pat. - I'm not sure what to make of it either, but I'm grateful for it.

-Outside it starts to rain and a bit falls through the holes in the skylight-

[Blake] little doggy noises-

[Lie] Looks up- Doc do you mind since CP's out of it?

[Doc] Oh, sure! Give me a sec. - They make a quick nerd pole out of random blocks from their inventory, one of them is even a cake/dirt block. And get to work replacing the blocks. 

[Blake] Decides to lick Cp's face with a worried little whimper-

[CP] - Fuck off

[Lie] - Don't worry Blake, he's fine

[Blake] Cold nose nudge-

[Traveler] Walks by outside in a bad humor, wet and annoyed looking-

-The back door suddenly swings open as CN rushes inside to escape the rain-

[Karla] Ah, the little one. 

[Doc] Looks down- Hi Cn!

[CN] - Lie!

[Lie] Hugs CN- I'm right here, what do you need?

[CN] - I'm hungry!

[Lie] - You know where the food chests are...

[Doc] Swats the blocks away and they pop around on the floor - So what do you think of all this baby stuff Cn? Not gonna be jelous, are you?

[CN] - I don't know, Firebird said it's not gonna eat her, but I don't know...

[Doc] Eat her?!?! Cn... she's going to have to eat for two, but that's all.

[CN] - But it's in her stomach! And Firebird says that bad things can live in the stomach!

[Blake] Sniffs at Cn- woof...?

[Doc] Oh dear... Cn, the baby isn't in her stomach. Women have a special organ just for carrying a baby.

[Karla] That's putting it mildly...

[CN] Pats Blake- Then why is her stomach getting better?

[Doc] That's not her stomach. It's just in her midsection, under her stomach. 

[Karla] Is mouthing at Lie- Is he... someones kid?

[Blake] Is patted - ???

[Lie] Decides to respond mentally- He's my NOTCH, he was formed in response to me so I guess he's kinda mine?

[Karla] Ah. A NOTCH. - She addresses Cn directly- Lie has a special organ called a vagina. It holds a developing baby and provides a intake tube for food and outflow for waste. And when the baby is formed enough to breathe on it's own, she'll spread her legs and the baby will be born out of a hole that leads up inside of her. 

[Doc] Is actually embarassed. -

[CN] Pales- Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

[Lie] - Karla!

[Karla] What? You indicated that he is a NOTCH. Are they not programmed with basic information to help their charges and a drive to learn more in addition? 

[Doc] Quietly to Cn- It is kinda weird. I think the dragons and herms that lay eggs have the right idea.

[Lie] - Yes he's a NOTCH, but he's also still a child!

[CP] Is snickering a bit-

[Karla] Oh. Then my apologies, that's what I was trying to ask you. His development level. 

[Doc] Well I guess there's nothing wrong with a bit of education... it is basic biology.

[Lie] - Yeah... Well, can't put the cat back in the bag soooo...

[CP] Since Honedge removed itself his energy is coming back fairly quickly-

[Karla] He's going to find out anyway. Babies tend to happen at inopportune times. 

[Doc] Is gathering up the random blocks- Yeah, Hyrule was born in the bar for crying out loud.

[Lie] - Oh that's right, he was. That seems like so long ago

[CP] Manages to sit up-

[Blake] Little arf at Cp-

[Doc] Ah, feeling better?

[CP] - Shut up, I will murder you!

[Doc] Are we back to that? Can we not? It's rainy out.

[Lie] - Come on CP, behave

[CN] - Make him a cat! Make him a cat!

[Doc] You don't even know what's going on Cn. - Xe gives one of his little tail feathers a slight tug. - I wouldn't go yelling for someone else to be punished.

[CN] Hands clamp down over tail-

[Doc] I thought so. Behave.

[Blake] Rubs his snout into Cp's open hand- happy panting-

[CP] - What do you want?

[Blake] Sits attentively- urf. 

[Karla] Hmm. I think he just likes you. 

[Doc] Seconded. Or he wants to play.

[CP] Just groans-

[Lie] - Blake do you wanna run around outside for a bit?

[Blake] Looks up at the skylight and back at her- 

[Doc] I doubt it. It's still raining.

[CN] - Liiiiiiiiiiiie!

[Lie] - Yes?

[CN] - Food?

[Lie] - CN, the chest is just upstairs, just go grab some if you want some

[Doc] Slips him the cake block-

[Lie] Saw that- Doc...

[CP] Finally manages to stand-

[Doc] Shrugs- Food is food. Everything fills the bar.

[Lie] Just sighs- I'm going to get some food for myself? Karla? CP? Are either of you joining me?

[Karla] What did you have in mind Lie? I can help if you intend to co- I mean, 'craft' something.

[Doc] Chuckles- Just go easy on the cheese or you'll drive half the household outside!

[Lie] - I was thinking some steaks, potato's... Maybe some carrots

[CP] - I should probably go hide the cheese for now...

[Karla] Good. I'll help you with the furnace. 

[Doc] I'm glad you're being helpful. I don't anticipate any problems but it's nice to have another physician keeping an eye out. 

[Karla] Eyebrow and a gracious wave- It's the least I can do for someone harboring my ilk in such an interesting place.

[CP] - She's far less annoying than you

[Doc] So you don't like her quite as much? Ha. - Offers him a hand up-

[CP] Ignores Doc's hand- No, she's genuinely less annoying

[Doc] Gives him a wry look- Sure Cp.

[Lie] - Karla, has Ever still not come back from visiting Arden?

[Karla] No, he wandered back. But he's been throughly absorbed in working on a rather large house for us. We still need a pen for our horses but he's getting closer to done.

[Doc] I'll fix your hair if you want.

[Lie] - Ah, alright, I just haven't seen him for a few days

[CP] - Fuck off Doc

[Karla] He's still a bit timid with the mobs as well. 

[Doc] Fine. But I'm serious about this code thing. Warn. Me. I have work to do.

[CP] - Then go do it and leave me the fuck alone!

[Lie] - That's alright, it took me a bit of time to warm up to them as well- She glances at CP

[Karla] No, I mean the wild mobs. Our build is a bit down the road and he's paranoid about getting caught outside. 

[Doc] Grimaces at Cp- Not much point if you're going to screw me up again.

[Lie] - We can always send a few to help keep guard

[CP] - I'm already finished with what I'm doing

[Doc] There's now. That wasn't so hard. I swear you get way too much mileage about making everything into a head-ache inducing ordeal.

[CP] Flips Doc off as he climbs into the small pool of lava in the room-

[Deer] In chat- Love? Did you find out what happened?

[Karla] Chuckles- That should clean everything nicely. 

[Doc] Cocks hir head as if on the phone and chats back- Yes, it was Cp transforming his mobs. He just couldn't be fucked to warn anyone.

[Yaunfen] Also in chat- Is it over now? I kept watch over mom!

[CP] - You can shut the fuck up

[Deer] - Yes, they did their job very well

[Doc] Waves a hand at Cp- I'm on the phone.

[CP] - I wasn't even talking to you Doc

[Doc] Isn't listening- Mmhm... okay. I'll be back soon.

[Lie] Is making sure there's enough food for everyone who would be eating there and dodging the animals around her feet-

[Doc] I'll be off then.

[Lie] - See you around Doc, and sorry for the alarm

[Doc] It's okay.


	354. Slender Tea Party

[Yaunfen] Mom? Do you think Splenders mom is calmed down now?

[Deer] - Splender's mom? Maybe not completely, but perhaps some...

[Yaunfen] We should invite her over for tea. That would be polite, right?

[Waffles] Rolling on the floor- purrrr

[Deer] - Yes it would, but she might be more comfortable with her children with her

[Yaunfen] Okay?

[Deer] - Do you want to do it the fancy way and send a paper invitation? I bet Splender would love that

[Yaunfen] Yeah! I can do that! - They immediately pull out the phoneix quill, a jar of glitter, and some glue. A few flakes dift down and stick to the kitchen table-

[Waffles] Flip and begins sniffing around the edge of the table- 

[Yaunfen] No! This isn't for you to play with. Mom can you play with Waffles for a minute?

[Deer] - Sure, come here Waffles! I'll give you a belly rub

[Waffles] glancing between her and the enticing feather as Yaunfen writes-

[Deer] Clicks at Waffles and rubs her fingers together-

[Waffles] mrr? 

[Yaunfen] I'm almost done - glitter sprinkles in play-

[Deer] - You know, I think I know the perfect person to deliver the invitation

[Yaunfen] Who? 

[Waffles] Decides to busk Deerheart and nearly knocks her over-

[Deer] - Oof- She rubs Waffles ears- How about TLOT?

[Yaunfen] Okay! -there's a sudden hush and then the little dragon yells pretty loud- HEY TLOT!

[Waffles] Ears flat -MOW.

[Deer] Laughs a little-

[TLOT] Wanders up from downstairs, still absentmindedly carrying a bucket of milk in one hand- Hmmm?

[Deer] - We were wondering if you would like to deliver a very important message for us?

[TLOT] I guess. I could use a break anyway. Lie is going through cheese like it's going out of style. I'll have to fumigate the lab or I'll never get laid again.

[Deer] - She is? Geez... Anyways, Yaunfen had a wonderful idea of inviting the slenders and their mother over for tea and we were wondering if you would do the honor of delivering the invitation for us

[TLOT] Yeah okay, Let me have it. -He reaches out for the paper and Yaunfen thrusts it proudly into his hand, sprinking more glitter on the floor-

[TLOT] I see I'm not the only one with a taste for gold....

[Deer] - We do need to eventually find a way to clean that stuff up...

[Yaunfen] But it's pretty.

[TLOT] Can't argue that.

[Deer] - Yes it is, but it's getting everywhere

[Yaunfen] Sorry mama....

[TLOT] Shakes his head- Nobodies mad. You get your stuff together and I'll deliver this-

[Deer] Smiles and heads into the kitchen to start making some tea- Hopefully the rain won't make them call a rain check

[TLOT] Tromps down through the garden, the little droplets pattering on his helm. 

[Navy] Gives him a smart little salute from a protected spot under a tree as he passes-

[Exeggutor] Is sitting on the shore watching Basil chase sea dragons out in the distance. The palm tree pokemon seems perfectly content to get watered by the little summer storm. 

[TLOT] Stands under a tree himself by the bridge switch and calls out mentally to see whos home-

-There's Splender's happy energy, Offender's restlessness, and Mirabella's nervousness all swirling around the colorful house-

[Splender] Pokes his head out and waves at TLOT- Hello!

[TLOT] shakes off his cloak a little- mind if I come over?

[Splender] - Not at all!

[TLOT] Hits the switch and makes a quick dash through the rain and inside. - Nobody else seems to mind, but I feel like a wet cat today. I've been working in the basement and it's a bit damp down there too.

[Splender] - Do you need a towel?

[Mirabella] Is wary-

[TLOT] Nah, I'll just turn my glitch up a bit, it doesn't help if I'm still out in it. - He focuses for a moment and begins to lightly steam-

[Offender] - So why are you over here?

[TLOT] Came to deliver this actually. - He holds up the folded page and a little bit of gold sparkle wafts out-

[Splender] - Oooh!- He takes it and opens it before gasping happily- A tea party!? Absolutely!

[TLOT] I thought that would appeal to you. - He gives the smallest cough- Aren't you going to introduce me to your mom? She looks nervous.

[Splender] - Oh! I'm sorry! TLOT, this is my mother Mirabella. Mother? This is TLOT, he's one of the entities who runs things around here and runs the village that I feed from!

[TLOT] Takes his helm off like a gentlemen and his hair is flufy and a bit mussed underneath. - I am Herobrine the Lord of Tears. It's lovely to meet you.

[Mirabella] - Ah, hello. I hope I am not intruding here?

[TLOT] Not at all! We've had some rocky encounters with Slenderman before, but we're trying to build a real alliance with him and his family. This is a place of refuge and it sounds like that is something that you could benifit from.

[Mirabella] - I see, he was always a calculating one, and that scared me. Because it reminded me so much of his father

[TLOT] He's pretty serious. But Doc is equally serious about protecting the people they care about. And in hiding Splender, they have a lot of common ground. We all love having him here.

[Mirabella] - I am just happy he is alive

[TLOT] Me too. - He gives Splender a grateful look- He helped save me from a terrible monster.

[Splender] Gives a happy smile-

[Offender] - Yeah, he can fight when motivated

[Mirabella] - He fights? But, he's my happy child...

[TLOT] He fought to defend, and the cause was just. I only have a few small villages here, but I am the god-king of a whole other world. As far as I'm concerned, he saved them too.

[Mirabella] - I see...

[Offender] - Hey, it's okay... He's still Splender

[TLOT] They added him to their pantheon in thanks as well. He's just as adored there as here.

[Offender] - Meaning he has an over abundance of food here... Unlike me...

[TLOT] To be fair... your tastes are harder to satiate...

[Offender] Sticks his tongue out at TLOT-

[TLOT] Opens his hands helplessly- I'm not unsympathetic, but I can't just bring you a sacrificial virgin either. Although... not to be indelicate... but is it true your victims don't have to be humanoid for you to feed?

[Offender] - No, they don't, why?

[TLOT] Because I know something utterly unique you can fuck without bothering anyone. Can you hold your breath long?

[Offender] - I don't have to breathe at all

[TLOT] Even better. - He thumbs out at the bay. - Fuck one of the sea dragons. They're decently large and it will be completly unlike anything you've had before. They're barely sentient and Basil eats them all the time.

[Offender] Seriously considers it-

[TLOT] Feels his thoughts and smiles softly- I hope that works. We like to make guests feel welcome. Most of us know what it's like to be a stranger in a hostile land. 

[Offender] - Eh if it doesn't work out there's always that pig

[TLOT] Ah, Hock. I was very aware of your session with him. You seem quite talented, and he enjoyed it immensly. But afterwards Cp screamed at him and made him cry. Perhaps next time you should play away from Lie's builds. I would reccomend an upper room in the castle or the signalling tower next time. Just for the sake of diplomacy.

[Offender] - Fucking anywhere is fine

[Mirabella] - Offender language

[Offender] - What?

[TLOT] As I said, for diplomacy. Presumably you have the decorum to not upset Cp's wife intentionally. Hock knows not to do that there again and you'll likely be the one he's mad at if it happens.

[Offender] - I don't care, he can't do anything to me

[TLOT] It wasn't a threat. I'm merely asking nicely.

[Splender] - Well we should get ready for the tea party!

[TLOT] Well you don't need to bring anything and- he closes his eyes - Yaunfen is just about set up.

[Splender] - Oh goody! Let's go mother!

[Mirabella] - Ah, I am not certain...

[TLOT] Oh please? It was the little ones idea.

[Mirabella] - I... I suppose I could try..

[Offender] - I'll sit this one out

[TLOT] Are you sure? - he speaks to Offender mentally- If only because having her sons around seems to make her calmer. You are not unwelcome.

[Offender] - Nah, don't wanna overcrowd stuff

[TLOT] Okay. I'll just Tp you directly so you don't get soaked. Just don't emp or anything, it's totally safe.

[Mirabella] - Alright...

[TLOT] Tp's himself, Mirabella and Splender into the vine room, clipping out of Deerheart for a moment and sliding away. 

[Yaunfen] Yay! You came! 

-The vine room has a table in the middle of it and several of the wool block plus door type chairs Gem came up with to better fit the Slenders.

[TLOT] I think I have something to contribute if you'll excuse me for a moment.

[Splender] - Hello!

[Deer] - Welcome, you must be Mirabella

[Mirabella] - Ah yes, and you are?

[Yaunfen] This is my mom Deerheart! She's the whole server. And I'm Yaunfen.

[Mirabella] - The whole server?

[Deer] - Everything around you is a part of me

[Yaunfen] She's like a goddess.

[Mirabella] - A goddess?

[TLOT] Comes back up with several hot cheerie pies-

[Yaunfen] Uh huh! - They start running a brewing stand and the smell of tea wafts around the room. - She can talk to mobs and they do what she asks. Even make it rain or stop and check on anyone anywhere and see if they're okay without moving an inch.

[Mirabella] - Such strength...

[Deer] - It's really not that much, you should see what Flux can do, then again she's had a lot more experience than me

[TLOT] She's also one of the kindest people I know.

[Deer] Is just blushing now

[Splender] - Come on mother, sit down

[Yaunfen] pulls out some sugar and a bucket of milk - I like mine sweet with both. How about you guys? 

[TLOT] Same please.

[Splender] - Sugar all the way!

[Mirabella] - I... Do not know, I am not used to forming my mouth or human customs...

[Deer] - Just a little of each Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Okay. They make the other cups and pass them -Just try it like it is and see if it needs anything. I love sugar!

[TLOT] Well it is your main food source. You eat stuff that makes my teeth hurt sometimes. 

[Yaunfen] Giggles-

[Mirabella] Looks down into her steaming cup-

[Splender] Happily takes his tea and thanks Yaunfen- It is good mother, just try it

[Yaunfen] Pulls out a sponge cake block-

[TLOT] How many of those are you carrying kiddo? 

[Yaunfen] Ummm.... I had five this morning, looks like seven now!

-There's a tearing sound as Mirabella opens her mouth, revealing a mouth full of needle like teeth as a bit of black blood dribbles from the corner of her mouth-

[Splender] Is just happily humming-

[Yaunfen] Is a little startled but offers her a wool square [as a napkin] -

[Mirabella] - Oh, thank you...- She dabs at the blood- It's been a long time since I last opened my mouth

[Yaunfen] Whoah.... so you don't need to breathe? 

[TLOT] So... how are you finding our little corner of the world?

[Mirabella] - No, breathing isn't a necessity for us. And it is, odd, at least compared to what I have lived with my entire life

[TLOT] Yeah, even some of the brines aren't used to the low resolution. The server is set to defaults, Doc says it makes things run smoother if the loading distance isn't too high either. 

[Yaunfen] So if you go really fast and suddenly see down into the ground, it's okay! - They're cutting cake and pie and making little plates to pass around.

[Mirabella] - Seeing into the ground?

[Yaunfen] Yeah! The world will just go invisible for a moment. But it's okay, it's still there. 

[TLOT] It's a digital enviroment. If there's no one around, the world kind of... well it doesn't cease to exist really. Just kinda... rests. And it springs back up again when someone gets close.

[Deer] - It feels a little weird when somebody loads new chunks

[TLOT] If you want we can show you the map later. It's pretty extensive. We've done a decent amount of exploring but it's still a drop in the bucket compared to how big this world is. You could walk for years and never reach one edge.

[Mirabella] - I see- She tries a small sip of the tea

[TLOT] Have you shown your mom around at all Splender?

[Splender] - Not yet, Offender has said to wait so she doesn't get overwhelmed

[Yaunfen] Overwhelmed? 

[TLOT] Is it just too different of an enviroment?

[Mirabella] - Partially, and it's such a different atmosphere than I'm used to...

[TLOT] Ah.... I take it your home... dimension? [he's unsure of the term] Is not so... relaxed?

[Mirabella] - Not at all. The rules are so very strict, especially for a household with our status

[Yaunfen] We have rules here too. -big grin because they've memorized them - No griefing and no stealing! 

[TLOT] That is correct.

[Mirabella] - Why would anybody do that?

[TLOT] Well... we are a server full of Herobrines. Our kind has a reputation for malcious mischief. 

[Yaunfen] Mada says Cp was really 'murdery' when he came in. 

[TLOT] He was... Herobrines are... not generally liked. We're usually shunned and many of us delight in killing players. But the players aren't really here? Their avatars are killed and they are inconvenienced and possibly fightened, but they continue to exist out in the real world. Cp is the only Herobrine we know of who could leave the digital sphere and travel to the real world. He's used this talent to make many of us able to preform the same trick.

[Splender] - He was taught that by BEN! One of the entities that brother looks after!

[Mirabella] - Oh, I see

[Yaunfen] BEN is stinky. But he's pretty cool otherwise. 

[TLOT] Laughs-

[Mirabella] - Stinky?

[TLOT] He's afraid of water. And human enough to get dirty because of it. Getting him to bathe is a nightmare.

[Mirabella] - Oh, I see

[Splender] - Try some of the cake mother!

[Yaunfen] It's from my home seed! 

[TLOT] A big chunk of it actually. Yaunfen's home seed is mostly edible. The ground itself is a type of cake.

[Mirabella] Breaks off a tiny piece and tries it- It is certainly... Flavorful...

[Yaunfen] Big grin- Yep! Oh, Splender! I have a neat thing to show you! - They rustle around and take out two of the mushrollems- I revived fossils! - The smell of cinnamon and sugary orange is thick around the small fungi. 

[TLOT] Yaunfen is really taking after Doc. We have a machine that takes things apart and will give spores and seeds from fossils.

[Splender] - Those are so wonderful! I love them Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] I've got more! They're really tasty. - Sets a few on a plate- 

[Waffles] wanders upstairs with a sleepy yawn.

[Mirabella] Grows tense at the sight of the large cat, having flashbacks to some of the creatures in her home dimension-

[Yaunfen] Gets up and hugs Waffles around the neck - This is my kitty Waffles! They're candy colored like me! - Pats the swirly white curls of fur on their back with little rainbow sprinkle spots. 

[Waffles] Loud purr. 

[TLOT] Another revival. Doc found a fossil tooth and we got DNA from it.

[Mirabella] - It... It's like a Doodverskaffer

[Yaunfen] That's a funny word. - Xe's rubbing the big cats cheeks and making their whiskers go up and down- 

[TLOT] They're pretty harmless. Their diet is exclusively chocolate, and various sweets. It's just that their home is full of gummy fish, chocolate chickens, and cows that give sweet vanilla milk.

[Mirabella] - Doodverskaffer's are horrible creatures... They... They stalk the realm, devouring what ever they can and are commonly used as guard animals. They stalk the yards non stop and if you are not their master...

[Yaunfen] That's so mean! Waffles doesn't stalk anything. Well, except my feather pen. 

[TLOT] That is rather grim. It's no wonder Slender is so serious. As the oldest he likely remembers this all the most vividly.

[Deer] - Yaunfen, why don't you take Waffles down stairs and feed them

[Yaunfen] Okay mama. - at the cat- Do you want some fishies? 

[Waffles] happy purrs, super loud- 

[Yaunfen] I'll be right back! - Takes the cat downstairs-

[Mirabella] - Thank you

[Deer] - We don't want you to be uncomfortable Mirabella

[TLOT] Same. There's no one here who would harm you. And while the wild mobs can be a threat, you're far too tall and intimidating for any to even try.

[Mirabella] - I'm sorry, there's still so much for me to get used to

[TLOT] Sits back comfortably -Ah, it's okay. This is a pretty calm enviroment. The name of the game is survival, but once you get a decent house and a garden set up it becomes pretty easy.

[Splender] - The only problem may be finding food for you mother, there aren't many people who are lonely here...

[TLOT] Lonely? Well there are a few. There's the male server... he's perpetually lonely. And Steffan, forever unlucky in love. Alexsezia has her occasional bad days too.

[Splender] - I'll keep them in mind

[Mirabella] - No need to rush, I'm not terribly hungry at the moment

[TLOT] I could muster a little.... - he focuses on his want for Steve- My mate noped for the day because I was making something that... offends his senses. 

[Yaunfen] Comes back up- TLOT made the stinky cheese!

[Mirabella] Can taste the loneliness and takes small amounts. It feels different then when Splender feeds-

[TLOT] Lets his feelings overwhelm him a little - I'm psychic, it's okay.

[Mirabella] Only takes a little more before stopping-

[Steve] Over chat- TLOT..? Are you okay? 

[TLOT] Answers him mentally to reassure him- 

[Yaunfen] Aww.

[Splender] - The kids in the village are not terribly happy today, they can't play much out in the rain

[Yaunfen] But I'm happy! You can have it. - They hug Splenders arm- It's been a pretty good day!

[Splender] Laughs and picks Yaunfen up to hug them better- Yes you have! I can feel it!

[Yaunfen] Flicks their little tail around. - Yes! 

[TLOT] Oh! Mirabella. Let me show you something. Usually Doc does this, but I think I know how to do it now. - He tweaks a little coding and turns her display on-

[Mirabella] Is surprised- What is this?

[TLOT] It keeps track of your heath and what you're carrying. Part of the game is gathering raw materials and crafting them into tools, food and other useful things.

[Mirabella] - I see...

[TLOT] I know you've met Doc already. They built this house. Every chunk of stone was mined with a pickaxe and placed deliberately. The glass was sand from the nearby desert, the wool in the floor sheared from sheep and on and on.

[Mirabella] - Such work, and so much for one person to do

[Yaunfen] It's fun! It's like a big treasure hunt. 

[TLOT] It's like life really. Little things add up. And the ones who live here, we like to create.

[Mirabella] - That's good

[Splender] Puts Yaunfen down- Well I'm stuffed now!

[Yaunfen] Yay! 

[TLOT] Maybe we could think of something relaxing for you to do? Splender lives by the water. You should try going fishing. It's pretty simple, and if you don't want the fish it gives you an excuse to be introduced to our friend Alexsezia. 

[Yaunfen] And play with the kittens, they're super tiny!

[Mirabella] - Fishing? I... I don't know what that is

[TLOT] All the more reason to try it. - He goes to one of the crafting tables and makes a quick rod from one of the random junk trunks around the walls. - You shouldn't try to cast it in here. But take it for later. - Offers it to her.

[Mirabella] Takes it and turns it over in her hands-

[Deer] - I'm sure your son would be more than happy to show you how to use it

[Yaunfen] You can do mom and kid stuff! That'll be cool.

[Mirabella] - Mom and kid stuff?

[TLOT] Yaunfen means like bonding. 

[Yaunfen] Mom and I do lots of stuff together, me and mada too. It's fun.

[Deer] - It's fun, I promise

[Yaunfen] Oh! I could show you my seed too, it's really neat! 

[TLOT] Provided you like sugar of course. Heh.

[Mirabella] - I think I've had enough excitement for today

[Yaunfen] It's okay, days are short and theres always lots of them. - nod nod- 

[TLOT] I'm not sure what kind of timescale you're used too, but Yaunfen is right. Days and nights are shorter then on Earth, but time itself affects us a lot less,

[Mirabella] - There is barely a difference between night and day in our dimension

[TLOT] Is it perhaps like our End? The ground is lit, but the sky is perpetually darkened.

[Mirabella] Is unsure how to describe it and so gives a weak mental burst showing what looks like a dark overcast day in a dull gray world-

[TLOT] That would make for a grim state of mind... It's good to get out in the sun now and then.

[Mirabella] - There is no sun there

[TLOT] Maybe that's why you don't have eyes most of the time? Because you're not attuned to having much light to begin with?

[Mirabella] - I do not know

[Yaunfen] Ooo, does that mean you can do the echo locator noise? Like Ashe and our pet bats? They see with noises. 

[Splender] - Well, we still have eyes, they're just usually hidden. Our sight, well, I'm not really sure how to explain it

[TLOT] You know I can read you easily if you want to show me. 

[Yaunfen] Do you have weird heat vision or something? Ooh! Tell me if I look weird!

[Splender] Opens his mind to TLOT to see-

[TLOT] Ah, so just very focused. And open in a way that's preternatural. I understand. Yaunfen, it's... just a hunters vision, very forward and precise for whats right in front. 

[Yaunfen] Oh, that makes sense. Anybody want a cattail? - pulls out some of the peppermint cattails and snaps one off to suck on idly-

[Mirabella] Puts down her cup- Our eyes all vary in color, and they are usually only visible when we are angry

[TLOT] Herobrines often keep their eyes hidden most of the time as well. Either for sneaking purposes since the light can give us away, or more personal reasons. 

[Yaunfen] Cp has green eyes. TLOT has gold!

[Splender] - I prefer your bright eyes!

[TLOT] Me too. I feel like I can't see as well if I move my glow. But it is what it is underneath.

[Splender] - My eyes are red!

[TLOT] smiles- I haven't seen them myself, but Doc did give me a very vivid view of your heroic battle against my NOTCH.

[Splender] Laughs a bit nervously over that-

[Yaunfen] You helped get rid of the huge meanie. That was so cool. And Lie's plant bit him and dragged him like that and that! - Is swinging around a mushrollem for emphasis. 

[TLOT] At Mirabella- We have other entities that are supposed to check our individual powers. Sometimes they are... unkind. Thankfully his replacement seems to be merely frustrated with me and not actually harmful.

[Mirabella] - I know all to well how it is to be in the shadow of something terrifying

[Yaunfen] That's when you get big! Then the meanies back off. Or you get your friends to help you. 

[TLOT] Just don't be big in here please. 

[Yaunfen] I know. I can't go through the walls like mada...

[Mirabella] - Sometimes it's not so easy

[TLOT] We shall see. I'm aware of what we're facing. But the wicker man doesn't realize that this is veritible touchie hive that shouldn't be kicked.

[Yaunfen] Those guys can pinch!

[Mirabella] Just kinda shrinks into herself in uncertainty-

[TLOT] Yaunfen makes a good point. Touchies are very small. They buzz around and touch things to make them grow, they also make a very sweet syrup that can be fermented. They're peaceful creatures. But there are also a lot of them. Each individual can deliver a stinging pinch. Just one can hurt, and several can make an animal go running mad from the pain, but all at once... they can kill. Little things can be important.

[Splender] - Don't worry, we'll deal with father when it comes time for it

[TLOT] And we'll do it together. 

[Yaunfen] We'll kick his butt!

[Mirabella] - We shall see

-There's a whoosh far above and the flames above the glass ceiling flicker as the air passes over them-

[Splender] Looks up- Hm?

[Yaunfen] Was looking up- Mada! 

[TLOT] Heh. Looks like Doc is home. 

-there's some thumping far above as they phase into the ceiling and transform as they accordian into the hallway by the horse pen one floor up-

[Deer] - We're in here love!

[Doc] Comes down the steps- Oh! Did I inturrupt something? 

[Yaunfen] Runs over to hug them - we're having a tea party! 

[Doc] Awww. That's sweet. - looks- And Splender gets some actual tea. I found out that Sally just likes the pretend type.

[Splender] - Or juice! Sometimes I'll treat her with that!

[Doc] Chuckles- I tried to play with her and made her some real tea. She said it was yucky. I guess it's just a matter of preference. 

[Yaunfen] Wanna mushrollem? - Xe still holding it- 

[Doc] Sure. - Xe takes it and munches on it before approaching- This was certainly a good idea for a dreary day. I think it's going to really storm tonight.

[Splender] - Oh, I hope Pinwheel doesn't try to go out then...

[TLOT] Was she there? I didn't see her so I thought she might be out playing with Crim again.

[Splender] - No, since Offender is here she's been staying with Lie's friend!

[Doc] I heard she was getting along with Karla. It's nice to see her making another friend.

[TLOT] At Mirabella - Have you met Pinwheel yet? She's adopted but kind of Splender's daughter.

[Splender] Happily nods-

[Mirabella] - No, I have not, although I have heard about them

[Yaunfen] She's a dragon like me, only way fluffier.

[Doc] Just be careful, she's bitey.

[Splender] - But her venom doesn't effect our type

[Doc] Well, if you want to befriend her, it's best to not do things that make her bite you anyway. She gets overstimulated and lashes out. It's better to talk quietly to her and telegraph your movements so she isn't startled.

[Mirabella] - I see

[Doc] Also if you scratch her neck fluff she'll flop over and purr.

[TLOT] She's still young.

[Splender] - I love when she purrs!

[Doc] She's a fine dragon. And you're shaping up to be a good dad.

[Splender] Radiates happy energy-

[Mirabella] Releases a calm energy-

[TLOT] It's one of Doc's little projects that's really spread a lot of joy around the seed. One of our meanest Herobrines has calmed down immensely under the responsibility of caring for a small dragon. He still doesn't smile often, but if someone touched one scale on Celine with intent to harm he'd rip them to bits.

[Doc] Leans toward Yaunfen and ruffles their hair lovingly.

[Yaunfen] hehe.

[Deer] - Everyone one here is rescued in one way or another, even the children in the village

[TLOT] Even me. - glances at Doc. 

[Doc] Little blush. - I just wanted some place to call home, and sharing it with others who have the same wish, well... that makes me even happier.

[Splender] - And it shows!

[Doc] Pulls up a chair for Yaunfen and sits down as well. - The more time I spend out there, the more I just want to be here. I like simple things.

[TLOT] Like cheesemaking? 

[Doc] What? Yes, I suppose so.

[TLOT] Then you should take a turn. Steve is not happy with the stink I've been brewing up.

[Doc] I heard Lie was eating it a lot....

[Yaunfen] It's for the baby right?

[Mirabella] - Baby?

[TLOT] Babies don't normally like cheese, at least, I don't think they do?

[Doc] One of our friends is having a child of her own. The first we know of concieved between two Herobrine type entities. It's a really special thing.

[Mirabella] - I see- She rests a hand on her own stomach- I remember only a few of the cravings I had

[TLOT] Well Lie has been all about a type of special cheese that only smells good to our type of entity. 

[Yaunfen] It's sparkly but it smells terrible! 

[TLOT] My point exactly.

[Mirabella] - There was a plant in our dimension which could curb the urgings of the craving...

[Doc] Ah, it's a harmless thing. We can provide easily.

[TLOT] Lifts a finger- 

[Doc] Yes, I will take a turn. 

[TLOT] Thank you.

[Splender] Looks up at the sky- It's getting dark, we should probably be getting back home...

[TLOT] I can Tp you both to Offender if you don't want to walk...?

[Splender] - That would be nice, thank you

[Yaunfen] It was nice to meet you slendermom! -more politely- Thank you Splender for bringing Mirabella over. I had fun! 

[TLOT] Me as well. - He's typing out the teleport-

[Splender] - You're very welcome! It was a wonderful tea party Yaunfen!- The teleport then takes them and they are gone

[Deer] - Well that was a nice visit


	355. Of Love and Bullet Wounds

[Yaunfen] I did good?

[Doc] Was it your idea kiddo?

[Yaunfen] Yep! Mama thought of making fancy invitations though.

[Doc] Good call.

[Deer] - Now we need to clean up!

[TLOT] I've got the dishes. 

[Yaunfen] I'll get the leftovers. 

[Doc] Slides over by Deerheart. - I guess I'll put the furniture away. - sneaks a kiss on Deerheart. - She seemed a bit less nervous then last time at least.

[Deer] - So long as Waffles wasn't around...

[Yaunfen] She said her home has big scary cats.

[Doc] That's unfortunate...

[Deer] - I'm sure we'll be able to eventually show her that Waffles is harmless

[Doc] As long as she doesn't have candy in her hands she'll be fine!

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand- You know, it's been awhile since we've had a bit of time to ourselves

[Doc] Eyebrows - I could set aside some time... - glances at TLOT- I see you winking at me!

[TLOT] Just laughs-

[Deer] - Maybe I need to hold something hostage to get you to hurry

[Doc] Maybe I don't need an incentive... - looms a little- 

[Yaunfen] Giggling-

[Deer] Smirks and runs her hands over Doc's shoulders, fingering the collar of their coat- Then you should hurry and get this furniture put away

[Doc] I'm on it- They scurry about breaking things down and hoovering the items up-

[Deer] - TLOT? Do you mind?

[TLOT] Oh no... not at all. 

[Yaunfen] I don't need a babysitter! -little pout-

[Deer] - But you have fun with TLOT and Steve

[Yaunfen] Yeah. But that's playing with friends. Not being sat. It's different. -still pout-

[Deer] - Well then you get to have a late play date with TLOT and Steve then

[Yaunfen] mmmmmmmmmmmmm.... okay!

[TLOT] Is trying not to laugh-

[Deer] Smiles and ruffles Yaunfen's hair- Have fun, okay?

[Yaunfen] Yeah! 

[TLOT] Nods to reassure her and Doc both- I got this.

[Deer] Smiles and starts sashaying towards the bedroom-

[Doc] Braces and darts forward, sweeping her off her feet and running down the stairs with her. 

[Deer] Small yelp and then a giggle as she nuzzles into Doc-

[Doc] Actually drops her down the ladder shaft into the study and changes under her so she tumbles into a fluff of soft mane. 

[Deer] - Oof, well now, just what does my dragon have planned~

[Doc] Just taking a shortcut downstairs my love - Xe rushes the narrow hole in the floor and clips through the stone, dropping down to the lowest room of the castle and keeping hir mate in the open air in the center. 

[Deer] - I see- She digs her hands deep into Doc's mane to scratch at the skin beneath

[Doc] Trying to make me flop? - Xe gives a big rumble purr

[Deer] - Perhaps

[Doc] Well if I flop then we don't get to play.... - xe lays her on the bed- And if you want to play you should probably be undressed....

[Deer] - Gladly!- She begins to squirm out of her clothes making certain to show off her ass to Doc

[Doc] Watches her with a big smile. - I think I'll join you. - Xe transforms down and bounces around pulling off hir clothing and boots. [They're male today] Give me a sec. - They rush over to the tub and take a quick dip. -I wouldn't want to offend my sweet.

[Deer] - You could never, unless you're eating that cheese

[Doc] My goddess and her delicate sensibilities. - Xe pulls some leads from a chest, and hir eyes skirt over every inch of Deerheart's nubile form-

[Deer] Squirms happily- And just how do you wish me positioned?

[Doc] I was thinking of tied up if you have no objections. -They've noticed something but are giving no sign of it.

[Deer] - Absolutely, truss me up

[Doc] Done and done. - Xe ties her to the bed frame spread eagled- Although you might be a tad annoyed with me very soon...

[Deer] - Wait, what?

[Doc] Crawls up on the bed. - I'll make it quick. Your hooves are getting long again, I was thinking it seemed like you were taller lately, but now that I can see the bottoms of your feet I know for sure.

[Deer] Starts squirming- Noooooo! It tickles!

[Doc] I'll just skiff it off, I won't use the clippers. No fair kicking!

[Deer] - Kicking might be hard since you've tied me down...- She is pouting a little

[Doc] Shush. - Xe peels a layer one pixel thick from each hoof and scatters the bits so they despawn- You just need a little pedicure. I'm taking care of you. - Xe gives her a kiss on one ankle, just above the hoof. - I wouldn't want you to fall.

[Deer] Squeals at the sensation and bucks around a little-

[Doc] Is bonked on the chin and hir teeth clack together- Ow! Second time this week!

[Deer] - Sorry! But it tickles!

[Doc] Sighs- At least I know they're well integrated if they're that sensitive. - Xe crawls up a bit closer and looms over her a little - Now, where were we? Ah yes. Warmup! -Xe hunkers over her and goes to work on her throat and breasts, dragging a slow tongue across her skin and nipping and sucking a little to make her squeak.

[Deer] Gasps and arches into the touches and whines a little as she pulls lightly at her bonds-

[Doc] Increases the stimulation in proportion to her reactions to it. They'll be bruises later. They're being a bit nippy too.

[Deer] Moans and squirms, trying to lift her hips high enough to grind against Doc-

[Doc] Goes a little harder and sneaks a finger down to her mound, tracing her opening playfully and palming a redstone egg from hir inventory. There's a sudden buzzing noise as it pops into hir hand-

[Deer] Her eyes light up in interest as she hears the buzz- Oh please love

[Doc] Rubs it teasingly against her opening. - You'll have to be nice and wet first.

[Deer] - Please, I'm begging you

[Doc] Okay, I wouldn't want you to suffer... - Xe pops the egg inside and the vibrations increase with the contact. The buzzing is only slightly muffled and Doc rubs at her clit a little as well.

[Deer] Gasps and calls out as she squirms and pulls against her restraints-

[Doc] grinning- You seem to be really enjoying that. Maybe I should leave it there and have my way with your rump instead?

[Deer] - Please, anything!

[Doc] Palms a slimeball - As you wish. - Xe pulls on a glove and greases hir hand before pushing a single finger onto the slightly off center pixel between her cheeks. Swirling it around and waiting for her to give -

[Deer] Moans and lifts herself up a bit so Doc has better access-

[Doc] Uses hir free hand to melt a pixel and snap one of the foot ropes. Xe lifts her leg high and adds a second and then a third finger, spreading her as she moans with overstimulation and want-

[Deer] Starts panting and looks at Doc with such want and love, wanting nothing more than to pull her mate close to her, but loving the frustration at not being able to-

[Doc] Hir eyes glow even brighter watching her. - You are so perfect... - They get a fourth finger in and scissor her a little. enjoying every syallable of her wanting moans and whispers.

[Deer] - Please! I want you in me so bad! Just please love!

[Doc] Well I don't want to hurt you. - They get into position and toss the glove away. Xe puts the square head of hir dick against Deerhearts opening and squeezes it inside- Nggghhhhhh Oh holy.... - They're panting a little too. Letting her adust to the combined pressure of the dick and the egg buzzing away in the organ above it.

[Deer] Can't stop a buck from pleasure and she whines with need, her body trying to pull Doc's in closer-

[Doc] Feels her relax and starts to move, sliding in and out, and making the egg crest and scoot as well with the pressure. Xe's got Deerhearts free leg lifted up against hir chest and is kissing her foot a little as xe fucks her.

[Deer] Calls out happily, growing close to orgasm-

[Doc] Is just rocking in hir own ecstacy, wating to hear hir mate call out and holding back hir own release to make sure they both get off. Xe's hot and panting, pawing at Deerheart a little with one hand. Just touching and groping, and muttering sweet nothings in between exhalations of breath.

[Deer] Releases joyously and nearly floods the sheets beneath them-

[Doc] Grinds down harder, hir cubes hitching up in readiness. Xe's watching Deerheart's face as hir mate squirts and cries out with abandon. The nothings turn to just a whoosh of air as xe lets go as well, thrusting weakly as the bit of stored warm water comes out in waves, filling the bottom of her gut. The Doctor slumps over her a little, spent but still inside.

[Deer] Squirms, feeling the pressure left by her mate- Doooc...

[Doc] Yes, light of my life?

[Deer] - Kiss me

[Doc] Absolutely- They lean way over, snapping the other leads and curling against her, kissing her deeply-

[Deer] Happily returns the kiss and nuzzles against Doc-

[Doc] When I pull out you'll likely need a sponge...

[Deer] - The bed is already a mess

[Doc] Good point. Oh well. It's just water. We can clean up together. - Xe wiggles hir way out

[Deer] Moans in relief as the fluid comes out-

[Doc] Scoops her up and rolls to a dry spot. The egg is still quietly going-

[Deer] - Squirms just a little- Love, the egg?

[Doc] Just give a little push and it'll pop out. Hey! I can use the practice! -Makes a coach face and gestures - breathe like this and this and then PUSH!

[Deer] - ... Why?

[Doc] Uh... Because Lie will have to do it when the baby is being born?

[Deer] - ... Won't it just appear like Aven's?

[Doc] Shrugs - She was human more recently then Aven so maybe not? I want to be prepared. If only because Cp will stomp me if she starts to have the baby and he needs answers and I'm flailing around like an idiot.

[Deer] Just pops the egg out- We may want TLOT around when the baby is born...

[Doc] Any particular reason? He doesn't know anything special about pregnant humans.

[Deer] - To keep CP in check

[Doc] Yeeeeah. Good point. Though, I would hope he wouldn't try to interfere. I mean, he knows less then I do.

[Deer] - But you know how territorial he can be

[Doc] I'm with you. I'll call for him when it happens. Nether, I'll call for anyone who might be of help. This is unprecidented.

[Deer] Giggles a little- I can't imagine what the programmers might be thinking. They may want to check the code when it happens

[Doc] I wonder how much different it will be from when a new Herobrine glitch comes into existence?

[Deer] - We'll just have to wait and find out

[Doc] Actually... now that I'm thinking about it. what was it like when Hyrule was born? We're you connected enough to everything at the time to feel anything weird? I mean he was a literally new entity coming online inside your domain.

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- Just... Kinda like a new player joining really

[Doc] Hmm. Perhaps that's for the best. - Xe scoops her up and walks to the warm tub-

[Deer] Makes happy noises as she feels the warm water-

[Doc] Runs gentle hands over her, threading through her hair and gliding over her skin. The air is full of the little black puffs of pixels from the burning netherrack below the water. - I'm sorry I've been so busy....

[Deer] - It's alright, we all get busy

[Doc] I'm glad you and Yaunfen tried to engage Mirabella. Poor thing seems terrified. And her homeland sounds utterly dismal and depressing.

[Deer] - It really does, I think she'll get better as she reconnects with all her lost sons

[Doc] Hugs her close - Lets think of something nice to do for Dawn. She did summon up a slender being for me just because I asked nicely.

[Deer] - What do you think she might like?

[Doc] I'm not sure. Just thinking aloud. She seems like a very minimalist person. But hey.... I guess when you're that old you don't get as attachted to things since they just fall apart with the sheer weight of age.

[Deer] - True

[Doc] So did I miss any good gossip?

[Deer] - Not really, things have been quiet

[Yster] Is sitting on her couch in sweats and a tank top nibbling pretzels and watching an old horror movie. She giggles softly as an actor in a bulky monster costume lumbers after a screaming debutant in a wooded area that just screams 'we couldn't afford a permit to film legally anywhere else'. The room is totally dark except for the flickering light of the tv.

-The sound of her front door unlocking can just barely be heard amongst the orchestrated sound track of the film-

[Yster] Is too engrossed to notice above her crunchy snack-

[Locklear] Stumbles in through the door and shuts it behind him, gripping his shoulder tightly-

[Yster] Balls up like a sprayed spider and gives a tiny shriek before realizing who it is- Locklear! Hey... are you hurt?!?

[Locklear] Turns to lock the door again- Shot...- He starts heading for the bathroom

[Yster] Oh! - She hurries after him - Who shot you?

[Locklear] - A rapist

[Yster] Ewww... I take it he's no longer among the living?

[Locklear] Of course not- He begins to take his jacket off, hissing a little as it pulls away from the wound

[Yster] One less gross predator. I'll get the alcohol.

[Locklear] Begins to unbutton his shirt, a bright red stain spreading where he was shot- Stupid weapons...

[Yster] Do you have tweezers? I have some pinchy ones for pulling out hairs but... is it a big bullet?

[Locklear] - It's small, inner pocket of my jacket. There's two sets of tools, grab the one wrapped in black

[Yster] Fusses around in his jacket and pulls the roll out. She undoes the little strap and unrolls it on the lip of the tub. - Nice. What can I do here?

[Locklear] - Bullet needs to come out first, forceps will be best for this

[Yster] Pulls out the locking tool and gets it open- So just pinch it out? Do you want to bite on something at least?

[Locklear] - I'll be alright, just be swift

[Yster] Turns a makeup light onto the wound and digs out the bullet with all the care and dexterity of someone shaving their own very sensitive parts.

[Locklear] Still lets out a small cry of pain as blood wells up in the wound again- Now, it just needs to be cleaned and stitched...

[Yster] Grabs a red washcloth and presses it on the wound- I'm not much of a seamstress...

[Locklear] - I can do it myself, although I do appreciate the assistance

[Yster] Smiles- If you're sure. I'm willing to try. Does being a creepypasta come with any kind of enhanced healing factor? Extra adrenaline for getting away? Stuff like that?

[Locklear] - For the most part, yes- He reaches into the roll for a needle and thread, the bathroom light catching a few of his scars

[Yster] Here, I can do that at least- She pulls up the needle and dips it in the alcohol before threading it- In case your hands are shaky. That looks really painful. 

[Locklear] - Thank you- He takes the needle and does the first stitch, grabbing a small pair of scissors to cut the string before moving onto the next stitch, needing only three

[Yster] Is fretting a little and gets some paper towels and a little bleach to clean up the bit of blood on the floor.

[Locklear] - I apologize for making a mess

[Yster] It's okay. It's not like I've never cleaned up blood before. Haha.

[Locklear] - From would be assailants?

[Yster] No... just the occasional heavy flow. Accidents happen. - she's already got the tiles mostly cleaned.

[Locklear] - Ah, I see- He stands and looks at his clothes- Well Trender will most likely have a fit over the shirt

[Yster] Oh, let me have it! I have just the thing. It's still fresh right?

[Locklear] - Er... Yes, the blood is still fresh

[Yster] Gets a rather hard looking bar of soap out of a drawer. - It's for emergency laundry stuff. - She turns the tap on and douses the shirt with icy water before flapping the stained parts of the edge over the tub and scrubbing roughly at them with the end of the bar. It's not long before the crimson splotches go pink and start to run clean under rinsing.

[Locklear] - I must admit I'm a little impressed, most do not care to learn such techniques

[Yster] Grins- It's a girl thing. Unless you like to throw away your nice undies, you gotta know how to get the red out. - she holds up the little bar - it's called fells naptha. It works on all kinds of stains. Just a really old type of soap.

[Locklear] - I see- He winces as his wound twinges and he grabs a bit of toilet paper to dab up the blood that has managed to seep out

[Yster] Should I... call for anyone?

[Locklear] - No, they are busy now. I just need to rest for a bit

[Yster] I'll help you, just let me wring this out. - She tosses the red washcloth into the pool of cold water and sloshes it around so the tub drains without a ring and then wrings his shirt out as well before flopping it over the towel bar. - Here, lean on me. I'll get you to the couch.

[Locklear] His body relaxes as it touches Yster's

[Yster] Helps him to the couch and flops next to him- 

-The movie has already finished and auto played and is near the begining again. Some kids are exploring a remote location with the usual stilted dialogue. -

[Locklear] Scoffs a little- Normally I'd suggest a drinking game to go along with this, but I don't think I'm in any condition to drink

[Yster] I was just having some tea. And a snack- She indicates the bowl of pretzels that are on his side of the couch [on the end table] - I'm happy to share either. And I'm more about the heckling then the drinking games, so feel free to throw down if you think of something funny.

[Locklear] - After everything I've gone through? These types of movies are comedy

[Yster] Yeah, they're pretty silly. But thats the fun of it. I like older movies, they're more about spooky atmosphere and not so much just trying to be gross.

[Locklear] - Newer movies have no finesse, I've just given up on seeing any of them

[Yster] Same here. - She lets out a laugh at a particularly bad special effect. -So you've been scarce. Anything interesting happen?

[Locklear] - I've harvested enough that about thirteen children should be getting their implants within the next few hours if they haven't already

[Yster] Damn... you have been busy. Sounds like the asshole elimination business is booming. How's the household?

[Locklear] - I don't know, the manor isn't nearby at the moment

[Yster] Well... where have you been staying?

[Locklear] - Around, in the car... The warehouses where I've murdered...- He lets out a yawn

[Yster] Geeze.. Locklear.... why didn't you say something? I thought you were good for money, I figured you'd get a hotel room somewhere at least.

[Locklear] - Oh I am good for money, but hotels are places that officers check fairly frequently

[Yster] But sleeping in your car is suspicious too.

[Locklear] - Not if you know where to park

[Yster] If you need someplace to crash....

[Locklear] - I can always find places

-There's a high pitched scream from the tv- 

[Yster] Quietly- be careful... okay?

[Locklear] Yawns again- I always am, tonight was a rare incident, I assure you

[Yster] Well you stay here tonight, I won't take no for an answer. You'e hurt and that's that.

[Locklear] - If my lady demands it

[Yster] That's right, and lose the shoes.

[Locklear] Chuckles a little before leaning forwards to unlace his boots, hissing a little in pain as it stretches the muscles by his new wound-

[Yster] Helps him take them off and throws a little blanket over his lap with a crisp snap of fabric, before settling down next to him again. -There's a wet gurgle from the tv as the rubber monster takes another victim. Yster snuggles down into the cushions in the dark room and scoots next to Locklear.

[Locklear] - And there you can see the hoses going into the suit

[Yster] If you look close you can see the girl breathing because they didn't cut away quick enough.

[Locklear] - Yes, you can- He would move his arm so she could get closer, but she's on his injured side- Just let me know if you want any of the snacks

[Yster] Nah. I'm good right here.

[Locklear] As they watch the film he can feel his eyelids growing heavier and eventually his head tilts back and he falls asleep on the couch, not caring that he'll wake up with a stiff neck-


	356. Polybius Purged, Visit with Aqua

-There's a shower of sparks and small errors as something tears against the firewall near the spawn, it's not making a serious attempt to break in, just get attention-

[Deer] Stiffens, causing the water in the tub to ripple- Spawn, now

[Doc] Is already running. Throwing on clothes and scrambling up the ladder-

[Stevie] Is making a tentative trip into the village and spots his brother racing by overhead-

[Doc] Goes charging down the hill as the space ripples and errors a second time-

[Stevie] Glances at Roulade- I'm not sure what's going on, do you?

[Roulade] Not a clue... but probably shenanigans.

[CP] Lands in the spawn tree and his gaze is scanning around-

[Stevie] Feeling like he's going to regret his actions, he follows the direction his brother went-

[Doc] Gets there in time to hear a rather irritated yell from outside- 

[???] Open up this fucking door! It's cold out here and I don't have time for this juvenile clubhouse shit!

[CP] Raises a brow at Doc- You're the welcoming commitee

[Doc] Approaches tentatively - That voice sounds familiar...

[???] I know you're fucking there!!!

[Stevie] Comes across the bridge, but doesn't get off it- What's going on?

[Doc] Can I have a ready fireball Cp?

[CP] - No

[Doc] What?? Why not?!?

-pounding-

[CP] - Just because

[Doc] Fine. Be a dick. - Xe turns to the interference with a huff and makes a small hole to look out. There's a few seconds of breathless silence and then a gasp as two small objects zip through the hole and start choking around their neck - HUUURK HAHHHH!!!

[CP] Starts laughing-

[Stevie] - Doc!

[Doc] Goes completely electrical and zaps everything close by- 

\- The objects retract quickly to avoid it and Polybius crawls through the small hole with a sneer- 

[Polybius] Fucking low voltage nitwit....

[Doc] You!

[Stevie] - Um...

[CP] - Haven't seen you that scared in awhile Doc

[Doc] Is coughing uncontrollably- 

[Polybius] Looking around- what the fuck kind of enviroment is this??? Herobrine, I thought your game was new?!?

[CP] - It is

[Polybius] Must be indie hipster bait. - His tv head turns to Stevie, and the static forms a few eyes and a toothy grin- who's the nerd?

[Doc] Closes the hole and tries to catch their breath

[CP] - Back. Off.

[Polybius] Looks between them- Oh, I get it. Feel sorry for a victim cause he looks like you? You must be soft in the head. 

[Doc] What are you doing here???

[Stevie] - ... Brother? Who is this?

[CP] - Shut up Stevie

[Polybius] slightly mocking tone- dawww, Stevie? And.... you have a brother?!?? How... interesting. - turns to Doc- And you zip it. I'm not here because I want to be.

[CP] Growls at Polybius-

[Stevie] Some ice is forming around him-

[Polybius] Suddenly lunges at Stevie waving his disconnected hands, just trying to frighten him-

[Stevie] Yelps and a wall of ice bursts up between him and Polybius-

[CP] - Oi! Knock it off!

[Polybius] Oh that's rich! He's got at least one power. So when do we introduce him to HER...? 

[Doc] That's not funny. And don't blow me off dammit!

[CP] - He will not be touched by that bitch

[Polybius] Are you sure? With the Wickerman on the prowl we might need more footsoldiers.

[CP] Catches on fire-

[Stevie] Is trying to make the ice wall go away-

[Doc] Gets in Polybius's face as much as their short stature will allow- Why. Are. You. Here? 

[Polybius] Regards them silently just long enough to convey profund disrespect- Simple. I'm looking for someone I've been told is here.

[CP] - And who might that be?

[Polybius] Does a passable imitation of Slender - I'm looking for BENJAMIN.

[CP] - Probably at his house

[Polybius] Well considering that this isn't a platform game, where the fuck would that be? 

[Doc] If I take you there, will you get whatever you need and leave? 

[Polybius] Why, are you scared of me? -gestures with his too long claws at Doc. 

[Doc] Nu--- no!

[CP] Scoffs- He's not that hard to find, just follow the smell

[Stevie] Finally gets the ice to go away-

[Polybius] Forms some eyebrows just so he can raise one at Cp- Gee. Thanks. Aww look, the nerd learned a little thing.

[Stevie] - Nerd?

[Doc] It's a mild insult. And a candy, I think...?

[Stevie] - Oh, okay then...

[Doc] Look... I'll just lead you too him, get this over with.

[CP] Realizes they might run into Lie and so decides to follow them-

[Polybius] Just strolls along, but it's obvious he's looking at everything with a critical eye.

[Doc] Is typing at Deerheart to update her-

[Stevie] Just decides to stay out of their way-

[CP] Floats along behind Doc and Polybius-

[Polybius] Glances back- Are you sure you can leave him alone? He might choke on something or fall in a hole.

[CP] - He'll be fine, he's had to deal with me for years

[Polybius] Heh. Suprised he's not dead then.

[CP] - Oh he has died, many times

[Polybius] Nods in approval. - Good practice then. You live in a game, you die a lot. That's how it should be. 

[Doc] Gives Cp a sideways look, their thoughts are easy to read. - So old fashioned....

[Lie] Is outside letting the indoor animals play for a bit-

[Polybius] Just stalks into the yard with Doc fretting along behind them - Pufft Looks like Harvest Moon over here. -somewhat mockingly at Lie- Chotto akachan, moshi anata no kao ni budo o takusan masshu shitara dodesu ka?

[Lie] - Um...

[CP] Looms behind Polybius- Back. The fuck. Away. From my wife.

[Polybius] Snorts with laughter-

[Doc] Helpless shrug-

[AVulpix] Uses growl on Polybius-

[Polybius] Is startled a little bit. - That's a ridicuous looking dog.

[RVulpix] Is hiding by Lie's feet-

[Lie] - They're fox pokemon...

[CP] Moves to stand protectively by Lie-

[Polybius] Whatever. - Eyes her up- No wonder Herobrine spends all his time here. Just making a happy little digital family to replace his formerly murderous one, how quaint.

[Lie] Is getting nervous-

[CP] - Keep going Polybius, she's not your target

[Polybius] Yeah yeah, I can see she's real busy working on a player two anyway.

[CP] - You don't get to say shit about my daughter

[Polybius] So it's a girl huh? Does Slender know?

[CP] Stiffens-

[Polybius] Has some rather unsettling colors swirling on his screen- How interesting....

[CP] - You won't breathe a word of this to him!

[Polybius] That sounds a bit threatening Herobrine.

[CP] - Because it is

[Doc] Don't tell him! He's already under a lot of stress, and you'll just make him madder then he already is and you're the one that has to live with him!

[Polybius] Considers it-

[Lie] - Please, I don't need the stress either, especially if it means I might lose the child because of it

[Polybius] Fine. You can have your little secret club for now. Take me to the stoner before I waste any more electricity on this dumb errand.

[CP] - Yeah, leave

[Doc] Come on then. 

[Polybius] Walks with them, but turns his head all the way around to watch the couple as he goes, flashing a few microseconds of disturbing imagery on his screen just for giggles.

[BEN] Is outside with Hyrule, who looks to be about six or seven now-

[Doc] Calls out so he isn't startled. 

[Polybius] Crackling with annoyed white static

[BEN] Looks up- Oh, hey

[Hyrule] Is whispering to Nia who is flitting around-

[gem] -is siting really high up on the bird like nest-

[aven] -is sitting at the tables- hello

[Polybius] What the fuck....? BEN.... Wasn't one of you enough?

[Doc] Waves gamely to Nia and Hyrule.

[BEN] - Oh shut up asshole, what do you want?

[Hyrule] Just waves-

[Polybius] You. Briefly. If you can peel yourself away from this scene of disgusting domestic bliss. 

[Doc] Just sits on the edge of the table- Sorry to bring the mess Aven -

[aven] it's fine doc it's been a quiet day but that seems off for a server full of herobrines

[BEN] - And what the fuck do you need me for?

[Polybius] Well Slender told me I could toss your room but I don't feel like injuring myself.

[Doc] Hey Nia? Hyrule learned any new words lately? 

[BEN] - You can stay the fuck out of my room

[Nia] - Some, but he's not very talkative overall...

[Polybius] Gives him an annoyed look - Hence me being in this fucking game looking for your ass.

[Doc] Hey Aven, have you guys been making an attempt to teach him to read at all?

[BEN] - What do you need?

[aven] I did go to the library to grab some children's book to start with

[Polybius] Leans over and all the wires on the back of his tv rise up like medusa snake hair- Connectors. Adaptors. And a coaxial cable. Slender said you had plenty.

[Doc] I'm glad you're taking him to the library. Has he shown any interest in playing with the other kids?

[BEN] - Yeah, I do, but what do I get from this?

[Polybius] What the fuck do you want?

[BEN] - What can you offer?

[Doc] ... I'll give you more pot if you make him go away. 

[Polybius] Finally someone talking sense....

[aven] well I know he still loves water and not really he is shy -whispers to doc- I am thinking of maybe at one point trying to have aqua and hyrule see each other again since they got along so well went they where younger

[BEN] - ... Fine, but it better be the really good stuff. And you are not taking Hyrule near the water Aven

[aven] hyrule needs someone to play with ben

[BEN] - There's the kids in the village!

[Polybius] Are we going or what? 

[Doc] Deal, I'll do my best.

[BEN] - Fine- HE creates an opening back to the manor- Aven? I'll be back in a little bit

[aven] be safe ben -blows a kiss towards ben-

[Polybius] Hurries through as well. 

[Doc] Just kind of slumps. - That guys such a prick...

[BEN] Follows Polybius, they are in the living room. BEN stretches- Man, it's been way to long since I was last here

[Polybius] Married life making you long for halcyon bachelor days?

[BEN] - Shut up and follow me-

[Hyrule] - Mom!

[aven] yes hyrule?

[Doc] Seems slightly startled that he spoke-

[Hyrule] Runs over and holds a flower out to her-

[aven] oh it's so pretty thank you -takes the flower-

[Hyrule] Smiles brightly- Water?

[aven] maybe we could get you to see aqua again while you dad is gone doc would you be willing to help?

[Doc] Sure. Do you need a ride, or should I just tag along?

[aven] we might need a ride because I also don't know exactly where aqua is and we need to find them before ben finds out

[Hyrule] - Aqua!

[aven] yes we are going to find aqua hyrule

[Doc] Okay- They hop down off the table and flop out. Their dragon shape taking up most of the yard. - Climb up. Nia you can hang out in my bangs so you don't get lost- 

[Hyrule] Isn't sure and kinda hides behind Aven-

[Doc] Puts hir chin on the ground to be less intimidating.

[aven] it's okay hyrule it's safe I promise -walks over so they are right next to doc-

[Hyrule] Holds on tight to Aven-

[Nia] Flits up to Doc's head-

[aven] -picks up hyrule and put him on doc back before climbing on as well-

[Hyrule] Makes unsure noises-

[Doc] Stands up slowly and sets off at a fast trot that eats up the miles- Aww come on Hyrule, isn't it just a little bit fun to ride instead of walking? 

[Hyrule] Shakes head- No!

[Doc] But it's faster? I'm being gentle. - The ocean is already coming into view-

[Hyrule] - Water!

[aven] and who lives in the water hyrule

[Hyrule] - Aqua!

[Doc] walks along the shore looking down into the water as they pass.

[aven] and doc is going to help us find aqua super fast

[Aqua] Is a fair ways out-

[Doc] Calls out to try and get Aqua's attention-

[Aqua] Lifts his head out of the water and trills-

[Doc] I brought some friends to see you!

[Aqua] Starts swimming towards the shore-

[aven] look hyrule it's aqua

[Hyrule] - Aqua! Aqua!

[Aqua] Trills at them as he slows so as not to ram into the shore-

[Doc] playful- Hey Aqua, what's new?

[Aqua] - Boop

[aven] hello aqua it's good to see you again

[Hyrule] Reaches for Aqua-

[Aqua] Tries to get as close as possible to Hyrule-

[Doc] Leans way over to get them closer and steps out into the water one block deep- Sorry Aven. I won't get you wet on purpose.

[Hyrule] Happily pet's Aqua's nose-

[aven] it's okay I trust you to not drown me doc

[Aqua] Their long body is stirring up a few waves as it twists in the water

[Doc] Have you had any luck with your own hydrophobia? You seem decently calm.

[aven] -is keeping her legs and body up on doc to keep her self dry her mind is more then panicing but only on the inside- no I am try to just stay brave for hyrule

[Hyrule] - Aqua...

[Aqua] Trills and nuzzles Hyrule-

[Doc] That's appreciated- this kid is gonna make BEN go around the bend. I'm betting it wouldn't take much convicing for Aqua to give Hyrule rides.

[Hyrule] Is starting to slide a little-

[Nia] - Oh dear

[Doc] Tries to get hir tail in his way-

[Hyrule] - Water!

[aven] -grabs hyrule's middle so he doesn't fall-

[Doc] Shifts trying to keep them both balanced. They're still only in one block deep water.

[Hyrule] Whines-

[Doc] Why are you whining? I'm pretty sure you can't swim.

[aven] hyrule you haven't finished your swimming lessons with gem yet

[Hyrule] Still reaching-

[Aqua] Tries to push Hyrule back-

[Doc] You're gonna get me in trouble- They take a step back up onto the sand and lay down on the shore-

[Hyrule] Makes upset noises at being farther from Aqua and the water-

[Doc] Look how about this. We'll go over by Stevie's house. He has a kind of kiddie pool. Hey Aqua? Can you follow me?

[Aqua] - Boop

[aven] that will be easier

[Doc] Good enough. - They walk along the shore, leading the bigger dragon until they get to the little cove. - Hey Alexis? Are you home?

[Alexis] Pokes her head out- Yeah? Do you need something?

[Doc] Mind if we use the little pond?

[Alexis] - Sure go ahead. I'm not sure where Milotic is at the moment

[Doc] Thanks. - They scoot down the hill and hunker so Aven and Hyrule can get down. - Just let him play in the little pool. It's super shallow and Aqua can be close by.

[Aqua] Causes a small surge of water to move towards the shore as they swim closer-

[aven] -helps hyrule get down and get down as well-

[Hyrule] Races for the water-

[Nia] - Hyrule slow down!

[Doc] Is keeping hir wits about hir in case anyone needs rescuing.

[aven] hyrule don't run no one is going to stop you from getting in the pond

[Hyrule] Reaches down and splashes the water with his hand to test the temperature of the water-

[Aqua] Trills at Hyrule-

[aven] ben is going to know he was in water but it will be fine

[Aqua] Splashes Hyrule a little-

[Doc] You'd think Hyrule having a huge swimming dragon friend would make him more secure. I'm pretty sure Aqua would protect him from harm.

[aven] it's the drowning part ben is scared of most regardless as soon as hyrule can swim all by his self I am not stopping him from going out swimming

[Hyrule] Is splashing Aqua-

[BEN] Pushes open the door to his room. The smell from inside wafting out- Home sweet home...

[Polybius] Little bit of static noise - your room smells so foul.

[BEN] Doesn't let Polybius know he's wrinkling his nose- Eh, I don't really smell it

[Polybius] Lets just get this done. I'll likely have to sanitize whatever you give me anyway....

[BEN] Steps into his room. Everywhere there are consoles and games stacked in various ways. There also computer parts to repair things and several TV's. BEN starts digging around for the chest where we keeps cords and other miscellaneous stuff-

[Polybius] Starts poking around as well, showing BEN some of the tips on his TV/head- Like this and this-

[BEN] - Yeah yeah, I got it, just relax. Ah, here it is- He drags a locked trunk out from under a large pile of dirty clothes and goes through his inventory before pulling out a key and tapping it on the chest and letting it unlock-

[Polybius] Audible sigh of relief. - Thank goodness... So fucking sick of sitting on the floor charging.

[BEN] Digs through the chest and starts throwing out the appropriate adaptors- I'm never getting these back, am I?

[Polybius] Aren't they spares? I don't need them all, just a few for a little project I'm working on.

[BEN] - No shit they're spares, that I was gonna use for parts if needed. I can always steal more though

[Polybius] Well I can't exactly run to the store and get my own, so you see my dilemma.

[BEN] Finds the last few things- Alright, here, this should be everything

[Polybius] The cords on his head rise up like snakes and he starts slotting the bits and pieces together- This will do nicely. So... will the little woman and small one be joining the household?

[BEN] - Aven... Can't...

[Polybius] Why not? Is she not a digital creepypasta?

[BEN] - She can't exactly exist outside of the same realm as her best friend

[Polybius] Ah. That explains your self-exile. Ididn't think you'd become so enamored with someone else's game as to not come back.

[BEN] - Well, there is another factor

[Polybius] Is forming the bundle of components into a small black box- And that would be?

[BEN] - Touch me and find out

[Polybius] This isn't some kind of weird sexual thing is it? - Chuckles- And I'd likely have to wash my hands.

[BEN] - Are you sure? Aven made me bathe recently

[Polybius] Makes a bit of a smile on his screen- Why BEN, do you want to play my game? See which one summons insanity quicker?

[BEN] Grins, the red part of his eyes glowing a tad bit brighter- Bring it

[Polybius] Then we'll play- He gets down low so he's level with BEN - The colors swirl on his screen and BEN feels himself compelled to watch the flickering designs. First there is an empty hallway, pulling him forward as the walls around close in, becoming less well lit and stained. Bricks appearing and leaking long dark drips of ichor, black oil and blood, pooling on the floor which has become strewn with bones. The corridor goes down and down at a deeper slope, darker and more cluttered with the debris of hasty exits, medical experiments, mining tools and bloody, mangled corpses. There are flashes of torture, people marching, bombs exploding, women wailing over dead babies, needles going into flesh and disorientation that twists the stomach into wrenching knots. BEN is falling, and being crushed, screaming out in agony as he's frozen stiff and burned alive. His marrow shredded and eyes gouged out by his own hands, all his nightmares played out in a matter of seconds. He coughs water and the darkness closes in entirely. There's a dark evil laugh and Polybius flexes his claws near the sides of BEN's head, drinking his lifeforce even as he twists vainly to break free. -

[BEN] Yells and plunges his hand forwards and strikes Polybius-

[Polybius] Freezes and his screen goes black. He sits back on his heels and there's only a tiny cursor blinking in the corner of his screen.

[BEN] Huffs as he tries to catch his breath-

-There's a quick set of footsteps coming down the hall-

[Polybius] Polybius.exe/ abort retry fail?

[Slender] Opens the door with a hiss- What is going on here!?

[BEN] Yelps and quickly steps back- HE DARED ME TO!

[Polybius] Raises a hand slowly, all the more surreal as it's unconnected to his body in any visible way and turns it gradually in front of his mostly blank screen as if dazed.

[Slender] - Polybius?

[Polybius] There's a bit of a crackle and the prompt fills in with a retry as the system starts loading up with a few grinding and whirring noises.

[BEN] Shrinks back-

[Slender] -BENJAMIN. What. Happened.

[BEN] - He wanted to know why I was keeping myself secluded from the others, so I told him to touch me and find out?

[Polybius] Slowly comes back online with a rather unsettling dial tone. The face on his screen is still monstrous but the eyes are wide and staring in confusion- What...?

[BEN] - I should be heading back...

[Slender] - Polybius, did BENJAMIN touch you?

[Polybius] ...yes.... I feel strange....

[Slender] Growling- BENJAMIN...

[BEN] - BYE!- Makes a break for a computer

[Polybius] Wait! What did you do?!?!

[BEN] - Removed her!- He jumps through a screen and is gone

[Polybius] Gives Slender somewhat of a lost look- He deleted something... I can feel it...

[Slender] - An entity which helps us. Insanity. The Doctor seems intent on getting rid of her

[Polybius] Helps? I've never been helped by anyone.

[Slender] - She works in the background. Gives you your bloodlust and abilities to withstand more than others

[Polybius] Shrugs- I eat when I need too. I just feel, lighter somehow?

[Slender] - Yes, I suspect so

[Polybius] Turns the box of wires around in his floating hands. - I... I think it doesn't matter. I've got what I need now.

[Slender] - My door is open if you need me, but for now I'm going hunting

[Polybius] ... thank you... I have work do to do myself. Happy hunting Slender.


	357. The Lonely Clown

[Lie] Is out working in her garden after having tended to her animals-

[Ever] Comes by at a quick lope- Oh hey Lie! You doing okay?

[Lie] - For the most part, my back is getting sore though

[Ever] his little cat ears perk up- oh! That sucks! Here I'll help you. - he hops over the fence- I've got so much energy. This place is amazing. I've been working since dawn and I'm not even tired. 

[Lie] Laughs a little- That's good, and I'm betting Karla's taken advantage of some of that energy too?

[Ever] strokes his tail tip a little and blushes- oh yes. I'm enjoying the new additions too, but it still feels a bit weird to have my tail grabbed. 

[Lie] - It may just be a more sensitive part of your body

[Ever] Oh yes! I uh... I came over to get the horses. We should be out of your hair pretty soon- he's harvesting and replanting as they talk- 

[Lie] - I don't mind having you guys here at all. And although he will never admit it, currently it does give CP a little ease of mind having Karla around. He understands that, not only a man but as a digital entity as well, he has no fucking clue what I'm going through and will go through

[Ever] Just between you me and the garden, Karla is rather fond of Cp. Theres definitely some respect from one professional griefer to another there. 

[Lie] - You forgot murderer in there

[Ever] Well.... Yeah. These days i think it's a more or less a revenge thing rather then a random habit... She gets so frustrated when people treat her poorly right off the bat. Her temper gets the best of her.... 

[Lie] - For CP it's just a habit

[Ever] She still hasn't been in town, I think she might be af- 

[Gk] Hops over the greenhouse with Cp on his back- Husband delivery! Sorry he's still a bit drunk. Hah! 

[Ever] Poofy tail-

[CP] - I'm not drunk you idiot!

[Lie] - Thanks GK, I figured he could use a break

[Gk] Just laughs- We had a good time anyway. 

[Ever] Is staring at the dragon-

[Lie] - Oh, Ever, I don't think you've been introduced. This is GK. GK? THis is Ever

[Gk] Hey it's a... little cat guy? 

[Ever] Gk? That is a big dragon... And so metal! I love the horns.

[Gk] So... hows the bun?

[Lie] - Growing, but my back does start to hurt every once in awhile...

[CP] - Why didn't you tell me?

[Lie] - Because sleeping with my back against you helps it go away

[Gk] Aww, do you just need warm Lie? I could hang around more often. - He minces into the yard and flops down on the cobbles- 

[Ever] Sets about finishing Lie's yard work while she's distracted.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Sometimes, but I can't just sit about neglecting my work either

[Gk] Nonsense! I'm here to help. I want to play with the little bundle when they're big enough. - his gaze is slightly abstracted and a thought floats on his mind high enough for Cp and maybe Lie to pick up on. It's a twinge of longing for the little sister he hasn't seen in forever.

[CP] - A sister?

[Gk] Hmm, what?

[Lie] - You have a sister GK?

[Gk] ducks his head - Yeah.... she helped me a lot when I was in my reincarnation cycle...

[Lie] - What was her name?

[Gk] Says it very quietly- Brina...

[CP] - Is she still on your old seed?

[Gk] Scuffs his hooves a little. - No... she had some drug problems... Steffan and Bro actually helped her get clean...

[Lie] - Do you know where she is now?

[Gk] She intervened on my behalf to have me released from the End and then she went to the aethers to live with my stupid asshole of a NOTCH....

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Are you sure she's still there? Maybe she returned to try and look for you?

[Gk] I don't know. But he's basically a god. If she knows where I am, he'll shortly know too. And that could be bad.

[Lie] - Well, I'm sure no matter what, she misses you

[Gk] Puts his chin on the ground - She probably thinks I'm dead.

[CP] - Nah, I think she knows you're still around

[Gk] Why do you say that? Since Jean vanished?

[CP] - Uh, because I have a sibling? And even before I became glitched I just... Knew if Stevie was in peril or if he were safe

[Gk] Maybe. I still care about her.

[Lie] - You two are lucky. My brother was never anything but an ass to me

[Gk] Nobody can fuck you up like family...

[Lie] - I didn't understand for the longest time. He was jealous... Jealous that I had a healthy body and he didn't

[Gk] What happened to him Lie?

[Lie] - He was born with very fragile bones, left him confined to a wheelchair. I never realized how much he hated me until I accidentally broke some of his bones just from trying to hug him

[Ever] Pauses in pulling carrots- Ironic that you're the one who gained a night-indestructible form. Too bad he wasn't nice to you. You could have brought him along. 

[Gk] Grumbles, having long ago grudgingly realized the value of being nice to people.

[Lie] - I don't even know if he's still alive

[CP] - Do you even care if he's alive or not?

[Gk] Yeah, he kinda sounds like an ass.

[Ever] Same.

[Lie] - I... Don't know

[Gk] It's okay to not know. 

[Ever] Yeah, I don't care if my asshole dad is alive or dead either. I'm done being told what a dissapointment I am.

[Lie] - I suppose it would just bring back all of the worst memories if I were to find out

[Gk] Then just let it go. You have a family here.

[Lie] - Yeah- She glances down at her belly- And it's just gonna get bigger

[Gk] Yeah. One more Herobrine, and a native with a double dose of genetic derived power. This should be interesting.

[CP] - Jeb probably wakes up terrified of it every night!

[Gk] Eh, she'll likely have her moms nice disposition just to shock everyone.

[Lie] - I wouldn't be so sure, she's already started griefing. Scared TLOT just by moving

[Gk] Barks out a little gout of fire with a belly laugh- Just didn't want to get my hopes up. That's funny as fuck.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Yes, well he was a little more focused on the fact that she currently only has one heart

[Ever] But humans do only have one..?

[Gk] Here humans have ten. But small animals have fewer. The others will likely grow in in time.

[Lie] - Yeah- She winces a little as a twinge goes through her back

[CP] - Lie...

[Gk] Pats the ground with a hoof - Come over here kiddo.

[Lie] Laughs a bit as she gets closer- Technically you could say I'm older than you GK, if we're going by how long the game has been in existance

[Gk] I can call you that if I want. I've lived hundreds of lifetimes. Also. You're small. - He grabs her gently with the tentacles of one wing and sets her down on one of his back legs so she's leaning against his chubby side. He's just as hot as Cp and his scales are small and smooth.

[Lie] Hums happily at the heat-

[Deer] Is enjoying the late afternoon sun out by the koi pond-

[Buff] Comes jogging up looking slightly annoyed- Hey! Are you busy?

[Deer] - Hm? No, what it? Is everything alright?

[Buff] Oh good! Here! - He reached behind him and dislodges Lj from the spot where he was clinging to Buff's shirt and plunks him on the ground in front of Deerheart before running away very fast. 

[Lj] Gives her a sad look, he's got his box under one arm- I guess he doesn't want to play anymore....

[Deer] - LJ? What's wrong? Are you hurt?

[Lj] No just... empty... I didn't want to be by myself. - He's holding the box close like a security blanket- Home is too quiet right now.

[Deer] - Oh LJ, well you know you're always welcome in the castle

[Lj] I was going to ask... Can I do something with you today? Anything is fine.

[Deer] - Well I was planning on making some pies for Yaunfen

[Lj] That would be nice. - He goes quiet and then suddenly gets a rather haunted look- Tell me something. Anything. I need noise!

[Deer] - Uh... Ummm... Why? What's wrong?

[LJ] I don't want to talk about it. Tell me a story. Please.

[Deer] - What type of story would you like?

[LJ] I don't know! - He looks distressed. - I need to do something.

[Deer] - Alright then, follow me, we can walk and talk- She begins recalling her first memories of being on the server

[LJ] Follows her a bit too closely, listening intently-

[Basil] Is swimming out around the lava fountains and makes a loud bellow-

[Deer] Jumps a little as the noise before shaking her head a little at her own response- Where was I?

[LJ] You were talking about Yaunfen....

[Deer] - Right, when they were born... I'd never seen Doc so happy- She opens the door to the castle and holds it for LJ

[LJ] Goes inside, his fingers drumming a light tattoo on the box. His question is barely a whisper - how do you stand it...? 

[Deer] - How do I stand what?

[LJ] Being alone in your mind? 

[Deer] - I wouldn't necessarily say I am. The first time I truly had my mind to itself, well, it was when Flux had to take over the seed so I wouldn't be reclaimed by it. My mind is always being filled and churned by everything happening on the seed

[LJ] I'm almost jealous.... This feeling is so... I'd say I was going mad but I've been there done that- he breaks into an uneasy and too- loud laugh that trails off into silence and frightens most of the horses into the back corner of the pen. 

[Deer] - It's alright LJ, I've had Aven mention to me that BEN still has panic attacks when he realizes just how quiet his mind has become

[LJ] Extends his arms to give himself a twice over hug- you said something about baking? 

[Yaunfen] Comes up from downstairs, worried by the laugh- Um? 

[LJ] Can't meet their eyes- Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] Gives LJ a bit of a hard look. - Mada says you couldn't help yourself. And I got in trouble with Big Fire for not listening. But if you hurt mada again; I'll stomp on you. - They notice Deerheart standing behind him and blink a little before ducking with a guilty look. - Sorry mama...

[LJ] I... I understand...

[Waffles] brushes past Yaunfen and sits next to them on the floor in a regal pose before washing a paw. 

[LJ] That's uh... a really unusual cat...

[Yaunfen] Smiles proudly- I did science with mada and we brought them back from a fossil! 

[LJ] Shoots a weirded out look at Deerheart. - A fossil from where? Prehistoric Candyland???

[Deer] - They're been a bit of bleeding between seeds

[Deer] - And Yaunfen, you should know better than to be threatening people

[Yaunfen] But mom... I've seen mada threaten people if they thought they might hurt us. 

[LJ] What's wrong with being defensive of your family anyway? 

[Deer] - There's a time and a place Yaunfen. Mada only threatens other when they are currently a threat, note, they never threatened LJ because they knew it was a moment that would pass, because they knew they were talking to a friend who had momentarily lost control

[Yaunfen] Yes mom...

[LJ] there's something to be said for anyone who will defend their kin with all their might. I've seen Slender rescue the other members of our household lots of times. And if it's the SCP... there is no mercy, and generally no survivors. 

[Deer] - Exactly, but for now, we have some pies to make

[Yaunfen] What's a SCP? 

[Deer] - A very bad group of people who like to capture entities like us and the pasta's

[Yaunfen] Hugs themselves uncertainly- why??? That's terrible! 

[Deer] - Because that's how some human's are about things they don't understand. That's why we have to be careful when we go irl

[LJ] Well... Its not just that... Creepypastas do kill humans... It's a compulsion. The Slenders have no choice. They are apex predators and humans are their prey. 

[Yaunfen] But mada goes out all the time! Does that mean they're always in danger of the bad people catching them?

[Deer] - Yes it does, that's one reason why when they're going someplace new they ask Big Fire to go with them

[LJ] Even taking Herobrine it's still risky...

[Deer] - But still safer than if they were alone

[LJ] True. - he takes out a bit of hard candy and instantly has Waffles full attention. 

[Waffles] Mow???

[Deer] - Careful, Waffles loves candy

[LJ] heh. Kitty kitty? 

[Waffles] Pupils a bit dialted- 

[LJ] Waves the candy around as the cats eyes follow it and then flicks it into the horse pen-   
[Waffles] sails high over the fence and the horses scatter as the huge cat jumps among them, batting the tiny round ball around and then flinging it in the air- 

[Deer] - LJ!

[LJ] Snorts and then laughs, just a little, and more genuine and less desperate then before- 

[Deer] - That's better sounding

[Yaunfen] Silly cat! 

[Waffles] Tosses the candy into their jaws and crunches it up- 

[Gir] Stand over the cat and snorts a full snoot of graveyard dust out of its nostrils in annoyance 

[Waffles] cat sneeze- 

[LJ] Still laughing- 

[Deer] - Come on, kitchen is downstairs

[Yaunfen] Whistles for the cat and they follow the others down- 

[LJ] snickering quietly - 

[Deer] Heads over to the lemon tree and starts harvesting- Yaunfen, why don't you find a record to put in the jukebox

[Yaunfen] Okay. They dig around and puts in one of the ambient C14 tracks- nice and soothing

[LJ] kinda sleepy, you guys really are all about lulling your players into a trance 

[Deer] - It helps

[Yaunfen] it's nice, it feels safe.   
[LJ] meh. I still can't believe this is Herobrines game

[Deer] - If you feel like you need to sleep, then go ahead LJ

[LJ] No! I mean... That's too quiet... I need noise...

[Deer] - We can keep the record playing

[Yaunfen] Oh! I have something noisy! - without thinking they pull out the curly shell and blow into it. There's a moment of pregnant silence and then the room goes entirely black as Basil lays down on the glass above them with a loud aggravated bellow and a baleful eye on them below- 

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[Yaunfen] Basil is noisy! 

[Basil] Sound like a whale with flatulance. 

[LJ] Is just smiling, just a little bit-

[Deer] - He comes whenever Yaunfen blows on the shell

[Yaunfen] Proud smile. 

[LJ] Something else prehisoric I presume?

[Deer] - No actually, from the real world

[LJ] How strange.


	358. Slender Switch Out, Devils Deal

[Yaunfen] Perks up at the chat- Hey! Mada's home!

[Deer] - Oh good, I was hoping they'd be back soon

[Doc] In chat- I got the amulets. I'm going visiting if you don't need me right away.

[Deer] - Go ahead love

[Doc] Brushes some of the sand off hir clothes and heads down the hill toward Splender's house.

[Offender] Is heading away from the house, going to look for a snack-

[Doc] Waves to him- Hey Offender.

[Offender] - Visiting Splendy?

{Doc] Yep and you and Mirabella, I actually have something for your other brothers. Well, beyond the obvious suprise.

[Offender] - Anything I could help with?

[Doc] No they'll just need them before you guys switch out guarding Splender. I got emp damping pouches for both of them from Dawn.

[Offender] - Huh, alright

[Doc] I don't want to miss either of them reuinitng with Mirabella. Not ashamed to say I'm a bit giddy at the sweetness of it all.

[Offender] Snorts in amusement- Yeah, Trender will probably have a fit over mom's clothes, and Slender? I'm not sure how he'll respond...

[Doc] No idea either. Hopefully he'll just be glad she's safe. And I'm perfectly happy to bury Trender in a pile of fabric and gems if he wants to make her something new. It's an amusing thought anyway.

[Offender] - All Trender will need is a door

[Doc] Yeah, I know, but it's the thought that counts right?

[Offender] - Eh

[Doc] Has she gotten out at all? At least taken a walk? I heard TLOT did a little fishing with her.

[Offender] - She's at least spent a little time on the shore, but she prefers to remain inside

[Doc] Somehow I wonder if that's because she was kept inside, back there... I heard there were some rather scary guard animals.

[Offender] - Probably. I don't remember much from back then, but I do remember I didn't like it

[Doc] It seemed like a pretty sad existence. Do you think I could get her anything beforehand?

[Offender] Shrugs- I honestly don't know, so far she's just been content and happy to hear everything we've been doing

[Doc] I'm glad you guys are getting some quality time. What about you? Are you okay?

[Offender] - I'm fine, feeling like I should go bother Arc, but I'll survive

[Doc] Griefer. Ha-ha doesn't she have classes or something?

[Offender] - That's actually how I found her. She got dragged along to party, and I liked the way she drew. So instead of continuing to erase her memory every day, I just made her my proxy

[Doc] Is she your only proxy? I mean, I know you guys have waves or something that makes it hard to keep them alive for too long right?

[Offender] - Yeah, she's my only proxy, but I'm not around her that often

[Splender] Calls from inside- Offender! I can't remember how to do this!

[Offender] Sighs and turns back towards the house-

[Doc] Follows him- Is it the tie thing again?

[Offender] - I have no idea

[Doc] Calls out as they get close- Splender?

[Splender] Sticks his head out- Oh! Hello!- He waves enthusiastically

[Doc] Pulls the lever and walks over. - You look cheerful. Did you say you needed help with something?

[Splender] Has a cats-cradle thoroughly tangled around his fingers- I got stuck

[Offender] - Hang on- He starts undoing the mess before perking- Oh, guess it's time

[Doc] Time?

[Offender] - To switch baby sitters

[Doc] Then I did arrive just in time. - Xe takes out three small stitched bags on braided cords. All are a made of soft brown leather.

[Offender] - Go ahead little bro, make the opening

[Splender] Twirls his tendrils and creates the opening-

[Solace] -Hesitates on the other side before stepping through and looking around, taking in the difference in complexity decently well-

[Luna] Follows after him-

[Offender] - Hey bro

[Solace] Hey! Stayed out of trouble? -There's just a hint of teasing-

[Offender] - Who, me?

[Doc] Oh! Hey Solace! And Luna! Haven't seen you in a while, here, this is for you. Just in case. -Holds out one of the pendants-

[Solace] Both of you-- but mostly you. Oh? What'sit? -They take the pendant anyway and hold it carefully.-

[Doc] It's a medicine bag, Dawn made it to tamp down your emps so you don't damage the server. I've got one for Trender and Slender as well so they can visit.

[Splender] Is near vibrating with excitement-

[Solace] Oh, alright! Nifty. -They put it on before offering a hug to Splender, the resident vibrating happy tall person-

[Doc] Also visibly excited. - We have a suprise for you, but you gotta keep it secret from Slender and Trender for now, okay?

[Splender] Happily hugs back, hands still tangled in the string-

[Solace] -Pat pats Splendor- If the surprise isn't harmful, definitely! -Pat, pat-

[Offender] Goes around the wall partition to get Mirabella-

[Mirabella] Comes out with Offender- Offender what is it? Is something wrong?

[Doc] Bouncing on heels- click click click

[Solace] .... Mom? -They struggled a bit to even come to that word-

[Mirabella] Straighten ups a little- Solace...

[Splender] Happy noises-

[Solace] This is.... W-Wow

[Doc] So proud-

[Offender] - Well, I'd better be going, don't want to keep brother waiting

[Solace] Be... safe, alright? -They look like they want to hug Mirabella, probably a LOT-

[Doc] And don't tattle, okay?

[Offender] - Don't worry, it takes a lot to take me out, and I wont

[Mirabella] - Be safe

[Splender] - Solace! Aren't you excited?

[Solace] Of course I am!

[Mirabella] - Oh Solace, you were so little when I last saw you

[Doc] is obviously giddy and focuses on Luna for a moment- and now you get to see my home. I presume solace has been treating you decently? 

[Solace] I'm still kind of little mom... -They scoot a little closer to Mirabella- Can I hug you?

[Luna] - Oh yes, I'm still adjusting, but I've almost got the hang of being a proxy down

[Mirabella] - Of course

[Solace] -Hugs Mirabella tight-

[Mirabella] - You always were hanging onto some part of me when you were little... And I see Splender has picked up some of the same habits

[Doc] Dawwwww, I'm assuming the job is similar to being a personal assistant? 

[Luna] - For the most part, yes

[Doc] Well then if Solace is going to spend some quality time with his mom, and he's okay with it: I'll show you around a bit. I mean I'm assuming you haven't played before of course. 

[Luna] - No, I haven't

[Solace] Ah... Yeah I guess he did get that from me. I never... thought about it. -To Luna and Doc- Stay safe if you go, yes?

[Doc] Absolutlely! The local difficulty is a bit high but if you get into trouble you'll just respawn here or down the hill a bit. Depending if you've slept or not.

[Luna] - I could die?- Her breathing picks up a little, remembering her time under EJ's care

[Mirabella] - I'm glad he did. Your father would have never approved of it

[Doc] Not easily. I mean stay inside at night unless you have a native or one of the Slenders with you. But apart from that, watch your bubbles when you swim and you know, don't fall off any high places.

[Luna] - I see...

[Doc] I can't turn the monsters off because quite a few of them are our friends. And it's kind of an all or nothing thing settings wise.

[Solace] -Head perks a bit and they look at Luna with concern- You don't have to worry here, Luna. -Before back to Mirabella- And I bet so.

[Splender] - Luna, if you want to stay with Ring Leader, I think she's in the village playing with the kids

[Luna] - Ring Leader?

[Doc] She's Splender's proxy. Just a young lady like yourself, though recruited under a bit happier circumstances I think.

[Luna] - Oh, I haven't met her yet... Only Slender's proxies

[Doc] She's as friendly as her ward. You'll probably like her.

[Mirabella] Rubs Solace's head a little- My you've grown so tall. Last I saw you, you were barely taller than my knee

[Solace] I'm pretty average now! -That's a proud voice alright-

[Mirabella] - An that's good, you will have to tell me what you've done since you left

[Luna] - If you want some alone time...

[Doc] I can make myself scarce as well if you want. I imagine you two have a lot to catch up on.

[Splender] - I'll get the tea!

[Doc] Reaches for Luna's hand with a calming smile- Come on, it's a nice day. We'll go for a little walk at least.

[Luna] - O... Okay

[Solace] Enjoy yourself, Luna

[Mirabella] - Come Solace, let's go talk

\- Sammn is standing outside a small hole, surrounded with torches. Since night was coming, the zombie pigman was stomping around, holding an iron sword cautiously. -

\- She is holding her head and muttering, waving a hand around. After a few, she drops both arms with an annoyed grunt. After a few seconds, she stands straight, this time using a single finger to poke the air in front of her –

[in chat] hello

[Doc] Looks up from the cookie xe's eating in the kitchen. It's late and xe's restless. -in chat- Sammn? You okay? 

[Karla] Is watching Cp's mobs do their nightly patrol as Chester slips inside to escape a bit of dreary drizzle from the cloudy sky above. She sees the chat as well and awkwardly types back- I take it you can't sleep either Sammn?

[Sammn] - what no

[Doc] Do you need help? Or is it a psychological, 'I've been looking at crap on Ebay for four hours kind of not okay?"

[Karla] Snickers reading the text-

[Sammn] no circle ready almost night too far to travel

[Karla] typing- You're doing some kind of ritual? 

[Doc] chat- I'll come to you if you need me. Where are you?

[Sammn] - by the hole past long bridge and villages

[Karla] Looks at Chester. - Do you know where that is? 

[Chester] I know where the long bridge is. 

[Doc] On my way.

\- Sammn growls and sits down on the top step, rubbing their temple. Helm comes over and stands closer, very nervous now that its almost dark -

[Chester] Is running full tilt with Karla on his back. 

-There's a bit of a roar from above and the bright yellow dragon decends and steps down danitly a little bit away- Sammn?

[Sammn] - That didn't take long.

[Doc] Puffs hir chest out a bit proudly - Well I can literally chase and catch lightning bolts in this shape.

[Phoenix] Is preening itself a little-

[Doc] loafs like a big cat - How's the birb?

[Sammn] - Happy, seems well adjusted.

[Helm] - eyes Doc and scoots back behind Sammn more.

[Doc] And your new friend there?

[Helm] - signs, then waves.

[Sammn] - This is Helm, they followed us back from the Nether and hung around. Likes it more in the Overworld. All except for Chickens.

[Doc] Ah, well at least Benny is human again. He was the most aggressive chicken on the seed. Nice to meet you Helm, I'm Doc.

[Helm] - waves as they slowly come out from behind Sammn.

[Sammn] - Sadly, they can't speak well. They know a form of sign language.... but don't ask how I know.

[Doc] Oh! Is it like the signing that Steve's brothers do? I know some of that. - They stand up again and shrink down to their human shape with a bit of a flourish before making some simple greeting gestures.

[Helm] - blinks in surprise then signs: You can speak with hands?

[Doc] Waving around- Little bit. One of my roommates has a knack for befriending skeletons.

[Helm] - signs and frowns - Ah, the Burnt skeletons taught me. So I could pass orders.

[Doc] What? Here? I didn't think there was really much organization in our Nether. I've tried hard to keep it mostly wild since that's the way the strongest native Herobrine here likes it. And they're just the normal skeletons. Not withers. 

[Helm] Some are, but they do the orders of their Leader. No one disobeys them twice. I followed her - waves at Sammn then knocks on the black skull they are wearing - when they helped get rid of one of the problem ones.

[Chester] Comes racing up with Karla still riding him- 

[Karla] Dismounts with a click of boots and the Wunderwaffe strapped to her back makes a happy electrical sound- 

[Chester] Flops over and pants- 

[Karla] Smirks- Sorry, I tend to have that effect on men.

[Doc] Um... Karla...?

[Karla] Hello Doctor.

[Phoenix] Ruffles feathers and gives Karla a critical eye-

[Helm] - peers around Sammn, who just sighes.

[Karla] Did I miss the excitment? 

[Doc] No, I don't think so, who's your friend? 

[Karla] That's Chester. Cp worked on him. 

[Chester] From the grass-I got thumbs!

[Doc] Does some more hand waving as xe talks- I'm not sure who's aquainted... But this is Dr. Karla Emmerich and Chester. Does the phoenix have a name yet Sammn?

[Sammn] Ah, not that I've figured out. I've tried asking a couple different names, but they ignored it all so far.

[Karla] You said something about a ritual?

[Sammn] - nods and heading into the hole. Helm falls in behind. - Got a bit to get down to the area, but yes. It took me a bit, but I've gotten a set of glyph circles crafted so I can talk to it.

[Phoenix] Flies along behind them-

[Chester] Manages to get up and scoots nervously down a wall backwards- 

[Karla] Is weirdly silhouetted from thelight of the massive gun she's so effortlessly carrying. 

[Doc] Do you have to take that everywhere? 

[Karla] It gets lonely...

\- They head down for a few minutes on a simple staircase cut into the rock. Finally it levels out, down a narrow hallway and opens into a large room. One wall is covered in furnaces, brewing stands and several anvils. The other is lined with chests. On the table in the center, there are random potions, some redstone torches and 3 bowls of liquid. -

[Phoenix] Settles down on top of an anvil-

[Karla] Interesting setup. No idols?

[Chester] ooh. Nice and warm in here.

[Sammn] - heads over to the table, grabbing the torches and her knife. - Not needed. The glyphs hopefully should do the trick.

[Helm] - starts packing up the 3 bowls, laying a piece of leather on top to act as a lid. Once they have all three, they head out a doorway in the opposite wall.

[Doc] I hope you didn't need me to bring anything special...

[Chester] Whispers to Helm- You doing okay buddy? Humans are odd aren't they?

[Helm] - nods, unable to shift the bowls to free a hand.

[Sammn] No. The chalk worked far better than my bonemeal version. It held together more than a few minutes.

[Karla] Ah, so you are summoning. Didn't you get enough of that working with me?

[Doc] Well it was from a wizard's school....

[Sammn] Not summoning, just containment for an annoying whispering little demon in a spot I want. It knows why my memories are still messed up and I plan on finding out.

[Karla] Gets an evil look- will we be doing an interrogation? 

[Doc] I don't like your tone when you say that Karla.

[Chester] We're not doing something bad, are we?

[Sammn] - shrugs - Depends on how it wants to respond. Karla's presence alone may influence it some.

[Karla] Gives a very unsettling grin- Happy to be of assistance. 

[Chester] Decides to hide under a table as best as his new form will allow.

[Phoenix] Settles down and tucks it's head away-

[Sammn] - heads into the other doorway, which leads into a much larger room. The whole place is of stone brick, with just enough torches lining the place to prevent most mobs from spawning. In the dead center of the room sits an enderchest, around it are three complexe circles of glowing symbols and redstone. The inner most is black, but glows white. The middle is bright yellow, pulsing softly like glowstone, The outside circle, throbs a deep red in time to a heartbeat. -

[Karla] Interesting arrangement. It looks like you've been doing your homework. 

[Doc] Is just staring, a bit used to Dawn's more homebrew approach. 

[Chester] Sneaks over to peek into the doorway.

[Helm] - is standing out of the way, worriedly fidgeting -

[Chester] Also fidgeting. He's aquired a small leather vest since Cp's alterations and is pulling on it a bit nervously-

[Sammn] It's not ideal, but should do. Now, simply put: DO NOT CROSS any of the glyphs. It can't do anything but fuss, as long as you stay outside. - points to the outside ring.

[Doc] Loud and clear. I understand a complex mechanisim when I see one.

[Karla] This should be amusing.

[Sammn] — gives everything one last look over before putting down a single Redstone torch, which starts a chain reaction. As the Redstone grid lights, each glyph circle flares brighter. When it reaches the center, the ender chest shakes hard, followed by the lid slamming open. Slowly, a black tendril reaches out. -

[Chester] Very squeaky little scream- 

[Doc] Shushes him- 

[Karla] Leans forward slightly, her eyes glistening with unwholesome anticipation.

[?] - three more tendrils snake out, each bracing themselves. Giving a heave, a black mass flops out of the chest. Shuddering violently, it's form fills out into a rough black cube, the tendrils attached to each upper corner. A large red eye snaps open to glare at everyone. -

[Karla] Hello again- 

[Doc] Little hiss- That looks... not good.

[?] - growls and hunkers down - Damnare potest humanum est, perseverare autem cur vexas nobis

[Sammn] - comes up to the edge of the outer circle - You where told to not use that language last time.

[Doc] Humans? Are present? Vexas means angry right? 

[Karla] Rolls her eyes a little at Doc-

[Doc] What?!?

[Sammn] - sighs - Considering how talkitive you have been as of late, you hold your collective tounges now?

[Karla] Have we any more information on the one that helped you escape as a result of that talkativeness?

[?] - glares and rumble/growls - Our words were meant to annoy, not inform.

[Doc] Well that's not very helpful.

[Chester] Are you a new mob?

[?] - shifts gaze over - You speak, little bug? How odd?

[Chester] I'm uh... employed by a Herobrine. It has it's perks.

[Helm] - shuffles back into the doorway, snorting softly.

[Chester] At Helm- Don't get close, it's a mean tentacle monster.

[Karla] That's putting it mildly.

[Sammn] Enough. You will answer some of my questions.

[Wunderwaffe] Weird electrical chattering- 

[Karla] Yeeeessss, lets have some questions....

[Doc] We could negotiate, maybe?

[?] - shakes and makes a gurgling slurp sound - What ever does the child think they are? Why would we even consider offering anything of value to any of you?

[Karla] Because we have all the time in the world to pick you apart if you won't cooperate. 

[Doc] Easy! Geeze... Look we can get all kinds of things to trade with. We just need information.

[Sammn] - holds out hand, slowly making a fist. As her hand closes, the inner ring shrinks, forcing the demon-thing back into the center. - You can freely offer some answers, or I can put you back in that chest and then put you in the End for a while. You will be alone. Utterly alone.

[Karla] I can think of worse things if my advice is sought as well...

[?] - the red eye closes. On its left side, a blue eye opens. It almost looks normal. The voice is calmer, both several male and female ones, overlapping - For now... we will... atleast hear your questions.

[Doc] Sammn came here running for her life. We need to know if anyone else is out there that needs rescuing. 

[Karla] I'd like to know exactly what you are and where you came from. 

[Chester] Is anyone else as terrified as I am right now?

[Helm] — squeel-snorts a definite agreement to Chester.

[Chester] Little fist bump for Helm- I think I'm having a hearts attack.

[Doc] Good grief, do you want a potion Chester???

[Chester] No-no! Sorry!

[?] - the eye squints, blinking several times before speaking - Many beings need help, but in relation to her - points a tentacle at Sammn - there is the one she is bound to... Our ill-fated would-be prey. The white eyed man the betrayer promised us.

[Doc] White eyes! Now that sounds promising! 

[Karla] Collecting those seems to be a local hobby....

[Chester] Bound? Like a mate?

[?] - shakes and hops around, so the rear eye faces them. A large orange eye with a vertical pupil opens. Lights seems for flicker inside the orange space, and when it meets every one's gaze, they get the feeling that it was seeing through them. - Bound as in, she bares the his sigil. That mark... was why we couldn't keep her.

[Doc] A mark? Do you have a tattoo someplace Sammn? 

[Karla] Like what you see demon?

[Chester] I think I'm going to throw up...

[Sammn] - frowns and puts a hand on her stomach - Not a tattoo, a scar, several of them.

[Doc] Scars are easy to remove.

[Karla] At Doc- Then why do you have two of them on your face?

[Doc] Just... decoration...

[?] - watches all of them, it's mouth curling in a smile - Of course, remove it.

[Doc] Wait, what? I'm just talking cosmetics here! I'm a doctor!

[Karla] Don't, that's what it wants.

[Sammn] No. I'm not sure, but I think it's telling something of the truth. But that's only one of the answers I want. Why, if I am no longer possessed, are my memories not whole.

[Karla] Trauma? If it was something terrible you may have blocked it out.

[Wunderwaffe] Bzzrp.

[?] - hunkers down, slitting it's eye lids so only a sliver of orange is seen - You are not the one we were promised. - it's voice drops an octave, picking up more of them as it talks - You were nothing but a pathetic child, weak and mortal. The White Eyed one... did something that interfered with your death. Death frees the soul, we feast and gain form. But your death wasn't, we were trapped as you were. Only weakened could we control. - it turns to glare directly at Karla.

[Karla] lets out a low mean laugh. - I'll take that look as a compliment. 

[Doc] Control? Why? Did you just need a physical form?

[?] Souls... for our... army. Form allows a chance to gather more. - it turns its glare on Sammn - Generals are the best for both.

[Doc] Is chilled- Why do you need an army?

[?] - whispers - We are what we are.

[Doc] Am I talking to myself here????

[Karla] I think you're not trained for this kind of thing.

[Chester] Hugs himself- I think you're evil....

[Sammn] Enough. - squeezes fist, making the ring of glowing glyphs narrow more. The demon-thing hisses, then levers itself up on top of the chest, a writhing ball of hate. - You are trying to distract us and only answered part of our questions.

[Doc] I've gotta have something in here!? - starts turning out things from hir inventory. 

[Karla] Nods in approval at Sammn- Maybe you should squeeze them just a bit more....

[?] - hisses and curls itself up tighter - illegitimus filius hominis vermis

[Sammn] Perhaps you need better motivation... - pulls knife and goes over to one of the bowls and flips the leather off, allowing the contents to glow brightly. Dipping the tip of the blade in, she holds it up so the demon-thing can see the white fluid as it drips off. The thing shudders, closing all eyes for a second before the blue one reopens.

[Karla] What do you have there my friend? 

[Doc] Whoops! - a small honesty flitter makes a break for it from Doc's inventory and hovers just out of reach.

[Sammn] The closest thing to a Holy Blessing one can acquire, without asking a deity for assistance. - leers at demon-thing.

[?] - it matches her gaze, but doesn't move otherwise - You are as vile as the Betrayer, deceitful child.

-The flitter lazily flaps nearer the circle- 

[Doc] Sammn?! Does it matter if it's something above it, or just on the floor?!?!

[Sammn] The glyphs themselves, specifically. Touching them, can alter them. - doesn't break gaze with demon-thing.

-Flitter flaps nearer the demon thing- 

[?] - slowly smiles - Ask your question.

[Karla] Tell us why you need an army. 

[Doc] Is her Herobrine in danger? 

[Chester] Very quietly- was the betrayer a NOTCH? 

[?] - looks at Karla - Even we have those who command us, thus we gather for them.

[Karla] Who is your master evil creature? 

[?] - looks at Doc - He has been since the Betrayer failed to fulfill his end of our deal.

[?] - shifts gaze to Chester - Define this Notch?

[Doc] Swears- Does he have a title? I might be able to get sysop assistance if he has a special name. 

[Chester] Scary black eyes like a doll, ragged brown shirt and usually a bald head... Ours was a monster.... So large and strong...

[?] - squints at him, then looks over at Sammn - She has a name, although it's locked in her head.

[Doc] Maybe a dream session with Cp or some meditation with TLOT could help unlock that..

[Chester] .... Shrinks, intimidated 

[Karla] You were in her head. How can you not know it? 

[Sammn] - is watching intently -

[?] We do, but why would we?

-the flitter bats it's wings and makes. Slow circle over the blok-

[Sammn] - walks as close as possible to the outer edge - Cause I can offer you a deal?

[Doc] Careful Sammn...

[?] - smiles - And what would you offer that I would need?

[Sammn] Revenge.

[Karla] Ah my favorite thing...

[?] - it's smile fades and all the eyes open - NOW, that would be something we 'd like...

[Sammn] You call him betrayer, but he trapped you. Used you and then broke his part of your deal. I bet, this one is the same as the other one. The enemy of my enemy.... I will promise that I will try to get you a chance at extracting your revenge on him.

[Doc] I guess we've had worse just hanging around... But no possessing or killing people! I won't stand for it. There are kids here and people with mental issues that don't need the stress

[Karla] I don't think our friend here will find disengaging from the bag nearly as easy as they might think either. 

[Chester] Wait ... You're going to let it lose?!?! 

[?] - flops off the chest, still staring at Sammn - Only because you were our recent host, do we believe you.

[Sammn] Then you agree, to all of it? Helping me regain my memories, as well as uphold Doc's rules? In return, you shall get a chance of revenge. Yes?

[Karla] Seems almost Disappointed they couldn't torment it some more 

[?] - grumbles - Yes, we have a deal.

[Doc] Do you have a name? 

[Karla] if they do not: I propose Legion.

[Chester] Would anyone mind if I ran the fuck away at a somewhat undignified speed?

[Helm] - waves from the shadows of the doorway.

[Chester] Looks at the zombie- you mind?!? You're kidding right?!??!

[Legion] - glares at Karla - Lucky guess mortal.

[Helm] - rolls eyes and grabs Chester, pushing them ahead into the outer room.

[Karla] grinning unnervingly- I just had a feeling.

[Doc] I think I'm missing something... A legion is a bunch of soldiers right? 

[Karla] in this case it's a conglomeration of demons. 

[Doc] OH...

[Chester] at Helm- What is it? 

[Helm] - signing - If you want out, it's this way. Just... Stop screaming, please.

[Chester] Oh! Thank you! - there's the littlest scuff of loose pixels as he scrabbles all his feet and he is GONE. Rushing out frantically into the night and back toward Lies house. 

[Sammn] - walks to the first glyph circle. A quick shuffle of her foot and the glyph explodes into a shower sparks. The whole circle flares and disappears. She does the same to the next circle. At the last one, she looks down at the blessed knife then repeats the process, dispelling the last circle.

[Doc] Soooo... Hi. 

[Helm] - stands there shaking their head at the other mob's behavior.

[Legion] - hops forward, very similar to a slime cube. The green eye is open, scanning everything.

[Karla] At Helm- it's fine. I can get back on my own. 

[Doc] is trying to catch the honesty flitter, it's proving a bit elusive. 

[Karla] Graciously offers a gloved hand to shake one of the tendrils. - Charmed. And you'll find that I may not actually be mortal anymore. 

[Wunderwaffe] happy electrical chirp

[Legion] - glowers as all the tendrils coil back toward its - Be that as it may, you would not wish to touch us. Not yet, atleast.

[Karla] Ah, just being formal. I will refrain then. 

[Doc] Is your form unstable? 

[Legion] - Stable enough, for now. We have been well fed during our time within... - whips a tendril at Sammn.

[Sammn] Fed? From of me?

[Doc] What is it with tentacle things and strange appetites?

[Karla] emotions and blood I'd presume

[Legion] Typically, we are formless. Our shape is not our choice. Emotions are usefull, but we told you what we feed off... The child kept us well fed. - hops a little closer to Sammn -

[Sammn] That makes little sense. You said you were unable to take my soul, - eyes it suspiciously - so how did I feed you?

[Doc] Finally catches the flitter and holds the frantically flapping bug near Legion- what did you feed on? 

[Legion] Souls. 

[Doc] Yeah.. please don't do that here.


	359. Legion, Magic by Alex

[Karla] I knew those bloodstains weren't just decoration.

[Sammn] - is disturbed and distracted, catching sight of Helm walking around, trying to straighten up. Legion hops slightly closer.

[Doc] Uh Helm? You should come over her by me. -signing as well as speaking-

[Helm] - snorts and heads over, walking as close to the walls as possible.

[Karla] Any other terms to this 'agreement?'

[Legion] - it's green eye watches as the orange one cracks open. Slowly, one of the tendrils snakes out toward Sammn. - The terms set forth before, are the ones we accepted. We shall not harm those residing here.

[Karla] Reaches over to poke Sammn. - Concentrate...

[Sammn] - startled, she jumps, then stumbles. Before anyone can react, Legion lashes out and wraps one tendril around her wrist. Her eyes go wide and she freezes.

[Doc] I have my eye on you there.

[Karla] Sammn?

[Legion] - let's go and hops back. Where it grabbed her, the skin is blackened. - All we were doing, was our end of the deal. All traces of us.... Are gone.

[Doc] Sammn? Are you hurt???

[Sammn] - blinks a few times - I don't think so...

[Doc] So about this Herobrine... And also Chester made a good point, did your Betrayer fit the description of a NOTCH?

[Sammn] Brian? - looks around, confused, then flinches and rubs her side - The Imposter... he was attacking. He hurt him. I was trying to get to him, and...

[Karla] It sounds like s rescue mission may be in the offing.

[Doc] I know what you're implying, and I heard what you did to that little town with Cp. I'm not getting more lightbulbs for that thing, and you are not going with us.

[Karla] Little snort-

[Helm] - suddenly rushes over to Sammn, signaling frantically - Your bleeding!

[Doc] -checks Sammn for injuries-

[Sammn] - stumbles in a circle, looking. There is a spot of darker blue on her side, not large, but damp. - Oh, it's not much...

[Doc] Let me see Sammn.

[Sammn] - turns - It's fine. Nothing to worry over.

[Doc] with a slight smirk- Don't be Cp Sammn.

[Legion] - coils it's tendrils up and watches, a amused grin on its face.

[Sammn] I am most definitely not. It's... Not important.

[Helm] - dashes out to go dig through the chests in the front room.

[Doc] I will fill this room with dragon and immobilize you Sammn. You know I'll do it. Show me.

[Sammn] Fine! - pulls up the edge of her dress just enough to see. There is a pattern of shallow wounds, forming a strange symbol. It's weeping slightly.

[Doc] That's better. - They pull out a jar of slightly green mush and smear the paste on the wound. It's mostly made out of Lie's healing flowers and it cools the sting of the cuts and starts to mend the little wounds.

[Karla] Has a closer look at the symbol-

[Sammn] - frustrated sigh - It won't work, or rather stay healed long.

[Legion] That is the reason you are you.... And not part of us.

[Doc] Somehow I don't think being constantly in a small amount of pain is needed for it to work properly 

[Sammn] - shrugs - Normally it's fine, it only bleeds when used or triggered. The benefits outweigh the cons.

[Doc] I'm still going to get some jingly pain flowers from Lie for you. 

[Sammn] Wait... I can remember what the hell it is! - turns to look at Legion - There are still gaps... I thought...

[Legion] - tendrils coiling nervously - We up held our end of the deal. Only memories of before do we ever bother with, the block we removed. Any gaps left, are not from us.

[Doc] So one dream or meditation session is still in order. Got it.

[Sammn] Atleast we are making some progress, slowly.

[Doc] whisper types to Sammn specifically- I wonder what would happen if Cp touched Legion's mind? If he'd discover anything interesting?

[Sammn] - shrugs & shakes head.

[Doc] still typing- You'd have to lure them over there though. Since it can't be touched.

[Karla] You're both being very quiet over there...

[Helm] - comes back in, holding a couple of potions. Once spotting Sammn, they head over and try to force her to take the bottles.

[Sammn] - She tries to turn the potions down, but Helm is becoming pushy. Finally she just takes them, stashing them in her inventory. Helm snorts, frowns then heads back out. - That may be easier said than done. For now, I'll keep Legion here, I have an idea or two, but... I need to rest. This was more than I expected.

[Doc] I understand, I hate to wait but rushing into something unprepared is bad too. You rest and contact m as soon as you're ready to tackle this. 

[Karla] I presume I can get a ride back from you Doctor? 

[Doc] Yesssss. I think you and I need to have a salt talk anyway... 

[Karla] Adjusts the Wunderwaffe a little and stands ready - this should be entertaining...

[Doc] humph. Goodnight Sammn. 

[Doc] Is flying with the other Doctor riding between hir shoulderblades. They were talking but it's been punctuated by several uncomfortable silences. The humming of the wunderwaffe is also a bit of white noise that making it hard for Doc to concentrate properly. 

[Karla] I take it you regret inviting me? 

[Doc] Grits hir teeth- No... But your attitude makes my skin crawl. 

[Karla] Artful laugh- You wouldn't be the first to be discomfited, many prudes have disliked me. 

[Doc] It's not like that! I don't have any place to comment on things like that! Gods know my mate and I are kinky. 

[Karla] Sure you are....

[Doc] Irritated snort as xe lands in Lie's yard.- Just go please.

[CP] Is on top of the pouting tree and looks over the edge- The fuck are you two doing?

[Doc] Huffs- Coming back from a literal deal with a demon...

[Karla] It could have gone much worse.

[CP] - You make deals with demon's all the time

[Doc] Yeah... but this one was exorcised from a friend and then not immediately banished. I'm still not happy leaving her alone with it.

[Karla] Demons are literal and procedure obsessed. It's one of their major weaknesses. 

[CP] Yawns a little- Whatever, after having lived where I lived? That sort of shit is boring as fuck

[Doc] Well considering what they had to say you might not rest so easy Cp.

[Karla] hops easily down from Doc as if they were an extra large horse-

[CP] - I'm not resting easy at the moment anyways

[Doc] I know the feeling... wait, why?

[CP] - Lie's been restless for several nights now, can't sleep if she doesn't dumb ass

[Doc] Oh...

[Karla] It's likely the baby putting pressure on her organs. I assume she's been urinating a lot too?

[CP] - I dunno, we don't actually have any need to pee

[Karla] It wouldn't stop the child shifting around and kicking at her organs though. That can keep anyone awake. 

[Doc] Is that normal????

[Karla] Very much so.

[CP] - At least she gets a little sleep...

[Doc] Taps hir claws on the cobble walk. - Does it rest you at all when you're controlling someone else's dream?

[CP] - No

[Doc] There has to be some way for you to get some rest without having nightmares...

[CP] - Yeah, it's called sleeping with my wife

[Doc] Flicks hir tail fluff in annoyance- Besides that!

[CP] - I doubt it

[MA] -Passing by distantly, balancing a few shards ontop of his staff absent mindedly-

[Doc] Perks at their proximity. - Hey Ma!

[Karla] Your mother is here?

[Doc] No!

[MA] -Spins on his heel to trot over, not losing a single shard in the sharp turn- Yesss?

[Karla] Remarks on his poise and balance. - This one has a flair for showmanship. Like a stage magician.

[Doc] This is Magic Alex. Ma this is Dr. Karla Emmerich

[MA] You have to be pretty controlled to practice magic! A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Karla! -A small bow-

[CP] Just groans in annoyance-

[Karla] Returns his flourish and the wunderwaffe pulses some extra light in time with her movements. - You as well. I appreciate the sleight of hand.

[Doc] You would like arts that emphasise fooling people...

[MA] I can pickpocket faster than a Lightfoot! And that's saying something. -Tilts his staff and the shards fall into his sleeve- So, what're we doing over here?

[Doc] Discussing the ball of stress that can't relax- thumbs a claw at Cp.

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Karla] Don't you mean a flannelfoot?

[MA] No! But I suppose it's quite similar. A lightfoot is a fast thieving dinosaur from my seed! And if he can't relax, I can certainly help!

[CP] - Fuck. Off.

[Doc] What's your idea Ma?

[MA] Well, there's always hypnotism, a spell, an affected item so you can just get it out and relax....

[Doc] What's hypnotisim?

[MA] It's where you basically uhhh... Make someone do what you want, basically. It's so easy to hypnotize Mix, for example. -Leans in and whispers conspiratorially- It's how I got her to clean her room as a kid.

[CP] - You are not doing that to me!

[MA] It's not a matter of doing it or not, it's a matter of holding you down long enough!

[CP] Instantly flies up higher-

[Karla] Now that I would like to see- Hahaha

[Doc] Looks up - I bet if I asked Lie and told her why we wanted to do it, she'd just tell you to let us. 

[CP] - Not happening

[Doc] Stands up like a gopher so xe can talk quieter to him- Not even if your mate said so?

[CP] - No!- Warily floats away from Doc

[MA] -Lets them talk it out patiently while picking at his nails. He's got time, after all-

[Doc] Cause I could just go ask- Takes a slightly awkward step nearer the house-

[CP] Growls a little-

[Doc] Takes another step towards the room and calls out in a normal voice- Hey Lie?

-No response, but there is a bit of noise from the workroom-

[Lie] Comes out the workroom door. It's obvious she's super tired as she forgets to shut the door behind her- CP?

[CP] - Yeah?

[Lie] - I want chips...


	360. Chips Chips Chips

[Notch] Comes around the corner of the house with a sleepy yawn- Why are you guys being so noisy out here? It's the middle of the night.

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Doc] Cp, as usual.

[MA] -Waves-

[Notch] Oh hey Ma. 

[Doc] Actually... you could help maybe... Ma has a way to make Cp relax without sleeping and Lie might benefit from it as well....

[Notch] And he won't cooperate... because of couse he wouldn't

[Lie] - I just want chips...

[Karla] Ma? Could you handle two subjects at once?

[Notch] What kind of chips?

[MA] Hmm... -Bleps a little as he does the mental "math"- Ehhh... more or less yeah.

[Lie] - I don't know... I just want some...

[Notch] Noted. Cp.... just... cooperate. You're slouching around like you haven't slept in months. 

[CP] - I don't need any help!

[Notch] Very skeptical expression-

[Karla] We could always borrow some of the clowns special candies instead....

[CP] - Oh fuck no! I'm not letting anything of LJ's near my child!

[Notch] Then- Gestures at Ma-

[Karla] It is a harmless thing.

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Lie] - I just want some chips...

[MA] -bounces a bit on his heels- We can get you chips if you and your mate agree to sit still for Just A Moment.

[Doc] Seconded.

[Lie] Very quickly snags CP with some vines-

[CP] - Fuck!

[MA] Perfect, now focus on my staff. -It. has a shard back on top again. When did that get there?-

[CP] - Fuck no

[MA] Oi, cockmunch. Your mate wants some chips, and the faster we do this, the faster she can have some chips! And you want her happy, right? -He twists his staff, and the shard atop it spins a bit-

[CP] Growls-

[MA] Just focus on it.

[CP] Flips MA off but settles a little as Lie leans against him-

[Karla] Is only giving him a sidelong glance. She's too much of a control freak to ever allow herself to be hypnotized. 

[Doc] Watching curiously to see Ma's technique.

[Lie] - I just really want some chips...

[CP] - I know, you'll get them

[Blake] Got worried at how long it had been since Lie went outside and follows out as well. He sits on her foot, and thins his tail eagarly, looking around- 

[MA] - goes through a warm up set, making sure that both, but mostly CP, are focusing on the top of his staff. It's a subtle thing that both start to feel a bit more loose. A bit relaxed and calm, and ever so slightly open to suggestions-

[Lie] Gently rubs Blake's head-

[Blake] Tail thump- happy pantpantpant-

[Doc] Little sleepy yawn-

[MA] You're going to start feeling Quite Relaxed in just a moment, and that's great for both of you. You could both use it. Maybe even, you'll consider taking a nap? -That suggestion is starting to sound very good to CP.-

[CP] Being himself however fights back mentally, the suggestions not taking as strong of a hold as they should-

[MA] Hm.. If that isn't on your mind, maybe you'll just Sit With Your Mate, hm? Relax with her for a while. After she gets her chips, of course.

[CP] Flips MA off- Fuck off you irritating little twerp

[Lie] - CP don't...

[Blake] Focuses on Ma and is near instantly mesmerized. His lips start moving in a distinctly un-doggy way, but there's no sound.

[Doc] Starts to purr-

[MA] I'm just trying to help your mate. You both could certainly use some sleep.

[Karla] Is watching Blake suspiciously-

-There's the faintest whispering of Insanity and the wolf whimpers in fear-

[CP] Becomes very alert and growls a little-

[Doc] Suddenly notices Blakes panicked expression- Didn't Dawn say he dumbed himself down on purpose? 

[MA] -Head tilts a bit and lowers his staff some-

[Lie] - Yeah, she did

[Karla] I'll take him inside. He shouldn't be exposed to this- She grabs Blakes scruff and forces him upright. 

[Blake] Follows her meekly with his tail between his legs-

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - I know

-The whispering blows away with the breeze and the bad feeling fades-

[Doc] Looks after the wolf- Poor thing...

[CP] - Well you can blame that little fucker- Gestures towards MA

[Doc] He's only trying to help and Blake only came out here because Lie was out here. He really seems to dote on her.

[CP] - I don't fucking care.

[Lie] - CP don't. And Doc, Blake seems to like CP as well

[MA] -Bounces the shard off the top of his staff- I'm just doing what was asked. You're the one being melodramatic.

[CP] - You little fucker I will destroy you and feed you to your family!

[MA] -Bitterly- I bet they'd like that. -Shakes head a bit- Anyway!

[CP] - Shall we find out?- He growls as he stands summoning his sword

[Lie] In her tired, irritated, and craving state, she flicks her wrist at CP, catifying him- That's enough CP, come here

[Doc] Thats likely for the best anyway. Cats are naturally sleepy. 

[CP] Angry noises-

[Doc] Lays hir tail fluff over his back. It's warm and very soft. - Come on Lie, you can sit on me. 

[Lie] - But my chips...

[CP] Slips out from under Docs fluff-

[Doc] Now you're both being difficult. 

[Notch] Sighs- if Cp could teach me to make portals I'd get them for you Lie. 

[Lie] - I can open a way for you...

[Notch] But I couldn't get back. Unless I want to be the weirdo carrying an angry cat into a convenience store. 

[Lie] Picks CP up- Maybe BEN could go with you?

[Notch] shrugs- if you think he won't strand me I'm fine with that. 

[Doc] People who smoke pot usually know where the best snacks can be bought too, right? 

[Lie] - I dunno

[Notch] Smiles - Amsterdam is full of delicious things... You could stay a week and gain 20stone sampling the local cuisine. 

[Lie] - Will somebody please just go get my chips?

[Doc] types to BEN- we've got a rather needy pregnant lady craving chips. Feel like going on a snack run? Notch is paying. 

[Notch] Gonna leave more crumbs for that police officer huh? 

[Doc] Why the hell not? - Xe points a claw at Notch- and don't bring a bunch of that nasty plastic packaging in here either! 

[BEN] Takes a minute to respond- Sure, gimme a sec

[Notch] Alright! Alright! I'll take some containers! - he opens the creative and starts making room in his inventory and filling it with buckets and bowls- 

[BEN] Flies in and lands, he's already pulled on a LoZ hoodie to hide himself in- So where are we going?

[Notch] Your call. My cards will work in the UK or US. I've a got a weird passport from Slender if anyone gives me shit. 

[BEN] Shrugs- Alright, I don't care- He creates an opening

[Notch] Follows him out - so how's the wife and little one? 

[Doc] There you go Lie. Markus will get your chips. Now will you please settle down before Cp explodes from stress? 

[Lie] - Oh fine

[BEN] - Doing good, Hyrule doesn't talk much, but he's getting pretty big

[Notch] Aww, you should let him come over and play with Ashe Oak and Willow. I'm not even sure he's met Cn. Probably haven't seen Yaunfen in ages either. I think they're as big as they're gonna get. - he steps out into the night below a security camera behind a convenience store. - Ah good, I was hoping it would be dark. Easier to not be noticed with our- he pauses - not so human features...

[BEN] - Why do you think I have such a large hoodie? Hides my face pretty well. And Hyrule goes to play with the village kids a few times a week at least

[Notch] Yeah... but I'd think you'd want him to play with Endrea's kids since they can't touch... you know...?

[BEN] - Eh, the village works fine

[Notch] Quietly- it's not because they're human, is it?

[BEN] - What are you implying?

[Notch] Nothing, I'm just curious. I'm not sure how you feel about plain old people anyway. I mean, they were just prey to you for a long time right?

[BEN] - Well yeah, some of them might still be

[Notch] Shivers- Can I presume you mean that in a protective of your family way? Because that I absolutely understand.

[BEN] - Partially, but killing is also a part of what we are, you know CP has killed for fun even though according to the rest of you he doesn't need to anymore

[Notch] Looks down- Yeah... I know. But it's not just according to us. He wasn't always like that.

[BEN] - But it's also far too ingrained into him now

[Notch] For what it's worth, I hope you're wrong.

[BEN] - We'll see, now come on, we got some snacks to buy

[Notch] Nods a bit grimly- Experts first.

[BEN] Leads the way into the small store, it's fairly quiet with a bored looking cashier behind the counter and a few customer's milling about-

[Notch] Grabs a little basket and rolls it along.

[BEN] Heads for the aisle full of chips and looks at the different types- You'd know better than me what she'd like...

[Notch] Well... I actually don't know. She was just very insistent that she needed chips, pronto. And whatever I get, Doc can make more so it's probably best to get a bunch of different things.

[BEN] - Then let's start grabbing

-As BEN starts getting bags a woman turns the corner at the far end and starts making her way towards them-

[Notch] Reaches for stuff on the higher shelf and checks what BEN is getting so they don't get the same stuff twice.

[Woman] Scoffs at them, the smell of her perfume beginning to clog the aisle as she mutters something under her breath-

[Notch] Gets a snoot full of the smell and coughs explosively. Too much time on the server where smells are fewer has made him a tad sensitive. [Thankfully BEN must have been forced into the tub by Aven recently, or his eyes would be watering.] -Gah! 

[Woman] - Excuse me!?

[Notch] Identifies her as the source of the smell and pinches his nose before coughing again-

[Woman] - You fucking retard, how dare you be so insulting! And to be so in front of your child!? I should call CPS on you!

[BEN] Very quietly snickering-

[Notch] Don't call someone a retard, especially... in front of my kid! Rude old hag. At least I don't smell like I bathed in cheap toilet spray!

[Woman] Goes red in the face- I'M CALLING THE COPS!

[BEN] Laughing just loud enough for Notch to hear-

[Woman] - And you must be a horrible parent! Who let's their kid stay out this late and buys only junk food!? I bet you live in a tiny, messy, cesspool of a box!

[Notch] Who's making a scene on camera here? It's not me. And we're getting snacks for a road trip at dawn, what's your excuse? Buying some sour wine to drink by yourself?

[Woman] - How dare you!

[Notch] How dare you lady? Mind your own business.

[Woman] Just starts screaming unintelligently at Notch-

[Notch] You make me wish I had a squirt bottle on me.

[BEN] Ducks his head a little as he uses his powers to make certain none of the woman's cards or phones will ever work again-

[Notch] Come on BEN, this is getting annoying. - Starts to walk away.

[Woman] - DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!

[Notch] Okay I'll skip. Get bent.

[BEN] Laughs again-

[Woman] Is left huffing in anger-

[Notch] Whispers to BEN- I grant that some people do really suck. I just want Cp to be doing it for a good reason. Not just randomly.

[BEN] - Don't worry, I've probably screwed up the entire rest of her year

[Notch] Huh?

[BEN] Explains what he did quietly as they approach the counter-

[Notch] Can't help but laugh- Oh dear....!

[Cashier] Just begins ringing their stuff up, not interested in having a conversation-

[Notch] Hopefully this will be good enough... We got nacho hot, ranch, bbq, plain, sour cream, pizza...? Pizza chips?!?! Yuck. With my luck those are the ones she'll want.

[BEN] Shrugs- What mom wants, she wants

[Notch] True that. - He pays for the pile of sacks and starts gathering them in one hand. - [at the clerk] sorry about the ruckus. People are so rude. You have a nice night, okay?

[Cashier] - Whatever, that bitch always starts stuff like that

[Notch] head shake- Then you have my pity as well.

[BEN] Tugs on Notch's shirt as the woman comes up towards the register-

[Notch] Gives her a sideways look- Not done yet? Don't you have a bridge to guard from billygoats someplace?

[Woman] - THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING THE COPS!- She whips out her phone

[Notch] Gives her the faintest smug smile-

[BEN] Just starts grabbing bags-

[Notch] Waggles his eyebrows at the cashier like 'this is gonna be funny'

[Woman] Gets angrier as her phone doesn't work-

[Notch] See? Even your phone doesn't want to talk to you.

[BEN] - Can we go? I'm getting tired

[Notch] Yeah come on, we've got one more little thing to do and we can split. - Heads out the door-

[BEN] - What else do we need to do?

[Notch] Take out the trash actually. Can you take me to my irl house? That's the least suspicious place to do it.

[BEN] Shrugs and makes a new opening-

[Notch] Scoots through and steps out of the big tv- Thank you. - He heads for the kitchen and starts emptying the chips bags out of the plastic sacks. - Doc will have a fit if I bring this stuff in as it is. Though it will result in several mystery items since we won't have the bags.

[BEN] - Do you have a pen? We could mark each bowl with what type. Or put a piece of paper on them

[Notch] Good point! I bet I have a sharpie on my desk. It's down the hall and on the first right if you want to grab it. - He's dumping chips into empty buckets and tucking the packaging under them for now on the counters.

[BEN] Goes down the hall, looking for the office. Upon finding it he digs around until he finds a pen and brings it back, tossing it at Notch-

[Notch] Catches it deftly, - thank you. - The pen makes a satisfying squeaky noise as he writes on the buckets and stows them away. - And thanks for what you id back there too. I really don't want any contact with the police. Having that officer stalking me and my old staff is infuriating enough.

[BEN] - Hey, it's fun to cause mischief for awhile. And any card of hers that gets near that phone or the other cards will be effected as well

[Notch] Laughs- Nice trick! I'm not opposed to mischief. But hey... I'm gonna be a granddad soon. - Strikes an unconvincing dignified pose- Gotta set a good example for the kiddles.

[BEN] - Pfft, like that will happen

[Notch] Lets out a bit of air- Well... At least I'm in better shape because of Cp, plus a mate and kids. I actually owe him quite a bit.

[BEN] - Yeah yeah, whatever. Are we done here yet?

[Notch] Yeah, I'm done. Ready when you are. - He stuffs the bags into the trash can and waits for BEN.

[BEN] Makes another opening back to the server-

[Notch] reemerges and stands there adjusting for a moment. - I have so much stuff that needs to be copied...

[Doc] I already set up a double trunk. Just fill it up and I'll duplicate it all. 

[Notch] On it-

[Lie] Is sitting next to Doc with CP resting lightly over her somewhat rounded belly, he's finally managed to start dozing-

[Doc] Okay, I got everything. -also directed at BEN- Good trip out?

[BEN] - Got to mess with a bitch

[Doc] Sounds about usual. 

[Notch] She deserved it, it was pretty funny. Hey Lie? The queens chips are ready.

[Lie] - Gimme

[Notch] Shoves the trunk akwardly over to her- We got a bit of everything.

[Lie] Looks through and grabs some plain chips for now, quickly beginning to eat them while she keeps a hand on CP-

[Notch] Did he get some rest at least?

[CP] Irritated tail flick-

[Doc] As much as an angry cat can.

[Lie] - Sorry for making you go out for me...

[Notch] No big deal Lie. 

[Doc] Is sorting through the inventory - It's cool Lie, now we have all these new snacks. I'll take Sam some copies too.

[Lie] Nods in understanding before accidentally grabbing a spicy one-

[BEN] Leaves, heading back towards his house-

[Doc] Is squinting at the array of buckets - Some of these are a bit hard to read though...

[Lie] Takes a bite and gets an immediate nope response- The hell is that one!?

[Notch] There was a sweet chili one. we really tried to get one of everything...

[Lie] - No spice please

[Doc] I'll make sure and mark that one.

[Lie] Goes for a different chip-

[Doc] Ooooh.... this one has cheese. I like it. - munches just a few chips -

[CP] Suddenly jumps up as Lie gasps. He's standing up now, ears perked forwards in a very attentive manner as he looks at her belly-

[Notch] Did the baby startle you Cp? 

[Doc] Also very attentive-

[Lie] - Notch, come here!

[Notch] Hurries over to her- What is it Lie?

[Lie] Grabs his hand and puts it on her belly, there's a faint little kick from inside. That's what had made CP leap up so suddenly since it happened right under him-

[Notch] Makes the mushiest smile- Awwwwww tiny little bean kicking around. 

[Doc] She griefed her daddy too. Ha!

[CP] Hisses at Doc, not amused-

[Doc] Happy chuckle-

[Notch] At least you know she's healthy Cp-

[Lie] - She's already getting so big...

[CP] Swats at Notch's hand-

[Notch] OOoooooow!

[Doc] Cp, come on!

[Lie] Gently pets CP- Hey, it's alright

[Notch] Cradles his bleeding hand- 

[Doc] Pulls out a jar of paste and holds it out for Notch to take a bit- 

[Notch] Thank you, that stings like a bitch.

[CP] Settles back down-

[Lie] Yawns-


	361. Licht And The Message, Azrael, Slenderman and Insanity

-A bit of a cold wind rattles the shutters on Licht's house as a fog rolls over the sleeping neighborhood. The artifact in the bottom of her closet rattles ever so slightly against the floor. A tiny lizard pauses from scuttling across the kitchen floor to freeze fearfully in a patch of moonlight from the slightly open curtains. 

The steps creak under the weight of something unseen and her computer suddenly humms to life. The messenger noise is sharp and she rolls over in her uneasy dreaming state. She feels as if something is whispering in her ears, promising her blue skies, green grass and freedom from all her ills... 

The pain is sudden and stinging, meant to wound and wake. -

[Licht] Gasps awake and rolls over searching her room as she fumbles for her gun-

-The source of the pain is a quartet of shallow scratches on her chest. And the computer is showing a small window in the corner of the screen- "new message - sender unknown"

[Licht] Stumbles out of bed and over to her computer, curiosity driving her onwards and she clicks on the message-

\- The message is simple- 

-A clue for you, I'll see you there. - 

-There's also an executable file.-

[Licht] Frowning, she starts downloading the file-

-Prompts- 

-Choose a name and password-

[Licht] Hesitates, but she types in her usual combination-

-New account created- 

-Shows a downloading bar. - 

-There's a sudden noise from downstairs. A door opening and something hard tumbling on the floor of the entryway.

[Licht] Turns towards her door before retrieving her gun and opening the door, listening for any more noise-

-It's quiet apart from the hum of the computer. Everything else is muffled by the fog.

[Licht] Glances at the computer to see it's still downloading and so heads downstairs to see what made the noise-

-The little carved wolf head is laying in the middle of the rug. It looks like something burst out of the closet and trailed a few coats, shoes and an umbrella out as well. But the floor is clear around the artifact.

[Licht] - The hell?- She reaches down and picks up the wolf head, turning it around in her hand

-The surface of the stone is slightly warm in her hand. From the other room the computer finishes and there's the sound of quiet music.

[Licht] Puts the head in her pocket and hurries upstairs to the computer-

-It prompts for the info she chose, and then, new game? Y/N -

[Licht] Selects yes-

-The soothing music continues to play and the computer whirrs louder as the processor spins up and opens a new world. Her avatar dropping into a grassy plain with a few sparse trees under a robin's egg blue sky. -

[Licht] - I don't see how this is a clue...- She moves the mouse a little

-As she turns, a trunk comes into view. -

[Licht] It takes her a moment to get an idea of the controls, but she eventually opens the trunk-

-Inside is a book-

[Licht] Fumbles a little but does manage to get the book to pop up so it can be read-

-There's a bit of movement from her pocket and the computer spins up a bit higher as the book is opened. Only the first page has text. - 

“In a square, ring gold round,

a cobble in a dungeon found.

Astride the top we make a cross;

of red-stone torch for Notch’s loss. 

Crown the center, stone from Hell

Say his name and light it well. 

For I am Herobrine.”

[Licht] - The hell is this supposed to mean? And Mr, Perrson's loss? What has he lost? Well, other than his apparent sanity...

-Her eyes are drawn to the other name inexorably, it seems familiar also. -

[Licht] Scowls and manages to bring up the menu so she can open her web browser, trying to decipher what is going on

-There is some basic stuff on Herobrine and creepypastas in general. Mostly focusing on people reporting weird griefing, sightings, and the eyes, always the white, staring eyes.

[Licht] Frowns and starts looking up more on the game, trying to see if anything in the book ties into the game-

-There are a few results mixed in for Herobrine summoners -

[Licht] Finds the one she's looking for and looks at what it actually requires-

-The links lead into a wiki style article describing the ways to find the various materials. A cow moo's from the smaller game window. -

[Licht] Looks up ways to get the materials-

-The artifact in her pocket is starting to get rather warm, and it's an uncomfortable lump against her leg. - 

[Licht] Pulls the wolf's head out and puts it on the desk, eyeing it warily-

-It's quiet now. But the crudely cut eyes seem to follow her movements with interest.

[Licht] Finds out how to enter creative and returns to the game to see if she can access it-

-The menus are normal and allow her access, a slight drizzly rain falls in game. -

[Licht] Starts grabbing the needed materials and she keeps pausing to check and make sure she's setting it up correctly-

-A pig wanders up and gets in her way a little bit.

[Licht] - Move stupid pink cube

[pig] Dumb look- oink.

[Licht] Finally finishes the summoner-

-The signal pulses outward from the seed- 

-The sky overhead throws a bolt of lightning and the sun vanishes under the horizon. The summoner is the only source of light and the wandering mobs flee from it's call, as the carving on the desk rattles and suddenly cracks. There's a quiet chuckle from her speakers and an an icy shiver down her spine.

[Licht] - The hell!?

-There's a quick sensation of pressure on her shoulders and it makes her spin her avatar around to face a pair of glowing eyes nearly filling her screen. They're red rather then white and the Steve patterned face tazes sideways for a moment. Their creepy smile never fading.

[Licht] - What are you

[???] Does it matter?

[Licht] - I was told that this was a clue in regards to the case I'm working on

[???] It is. We are seeking the same thing. Entry to a hidden place.

[Licht] - What is your name?

[???] I can't tell you. You are human.

[Licht] - What does that have to do with anything?

[???] You would not be yourself anymore if I divulged it. 

[Licht] - I need to know what's going on! Is Mr. Persson in a cult?

[???] He has believers yes. Some call him a god.

[Licht] - So he's developed a following? I'm guessing his old staff is in on it?

[???] Smiles even more widely - He has a whole world of devout worshipers.

[Licht] Scowls and stands up angrily- That fucking bastard!

-There's a sense of tightness in the air around her- 

[???] You are angry... do you want to find him...?

[Licht] - Of course I do!

[???] Then we are... in agreement. - There's a sudden constriction around her throat and for a moment she struggles to breathe. The little carving has crumbled to dust, and the sound of neighborhood dogs barking wildly at something echos from outside.

[Licht] Struggles a little- What are you doing!?

[???] Gives a rather lugubrious laugh and the pressure retreats completely. -

[Licht] Rubs her throat- What... What did you do?

[???] Nothing you need to concern yourself with. - The figure backs off a bit so the summoner is visible on her screen again.

[Licht] Looks at the time- Tch, I need to be getting some more sleep... Will you still be here when I wake?

[???] Oh yes.... -indicates the summoner- You should make it again. No cheating this time.

[Licht] - If I have the time

[???] whispers- It calls to th- US.

[Licht] - There's more of you?

[???] So many more...

[Licht] Sighs- We can talk more later, do you want me to leave the program running?

[???] If it pleases you. It makes no difference to me.

[Licht] - Just be sure to stick around

[???] Is looking at the lightening sky in game. - I think I will look for water...

[Licht] - Whatever- She heads back to bed

[Slender] His static rolls through the forest preventing the rescue team from calling for help. He'd killed several campers and was now hunting their hopeful rescuers. Normally he wouldn't kill this much, but the stress had certainly been piling on-

[Azrael] Emerges quietly from a shadowed glen and watches Slender impassively, not wanting to disturb his hunt overmuch. 

[Slender] Snarls as he catches the scent of a small child, perhaps a relative of one of the original campers he had killed? Either way, he wanted to consume it-

[Azrael] Consults a small life-timer before putting it away again. 

[Slender] Teleports to the child, lost enough in the hunt that he rips them from the others and teleports them deeper into the forest, near where he had just left-

[Azrael] Regards his prey- STILL NOT SATIATED? 

[Slender] Pauses, his claws barely grazing the terrified child's chest- What do you want?

[Azrael] I WAS MERELY PASSING BY AND YOUR BLOODBATH CAUGHT MY ATTENTION. YOU MUST BE HALF- STARVED TO TAKE SO MANY AT ONCE. 

[Slender] Snarls- It's not a matter of hunger, but of stress- He digs his claws into the girl, ripping out her insides and beginning to consume her soul as it tries to escape

[Azrael] Watches the last few grains fall in the life- timer and sighs. -BE CAREFUL NOT TO ATTRACT THE WRONG ATTENTIONS WHILE RELIEVING YOUR STRESS. ARE YOU CERTAIN IT IS NOT INSANITY AFFECTING YOUR JUDGEMENT? 

[Slender] - She is most certainly the cause

[Azrael] AND WE BOTH KNOW THE CURE... 

[Slender] - That is not why. Do you recall my informing you that she was infecting more humans, but that neither Zalgo nor myself could find them?

[Azrael] I RECALL IT.

[Slender] - She's gathering them for my father, to ensure he will have an army already waiting for him

[Azrael] TO CAPTURE SO FEW? 

[Slender] - He is taking no chance of something like this ever happening again. He'd keep the insane infected as spies, preventing any one from getting out from under his control again, including myself most likely

[Azrael] WHILE IT IS OUT OF MY... WE SHALL SAY JURISDICTION? I AM CONCERNED BY THIS. I HAVE WarDs To DEfenD FROm BOTH OF THEM. 

[Slender] - She has not spoken to me in at least as month as well, my father must have done something to sway her so firmly to one side

[Azrael] HAS SHE ABANDONED THE ONES UNDER YOUR CARE? I WOULD BE CONCERNED THAT THEY MIGHT BE TURNED AGAINST YOU AS WELL. 

[Slender] - I do not know if she had abandoned them, they cannot hear her. But I do know their loyalty is to me

[Azrael] I WONDER IF YOU ARE ALSO ANGRY BECAUSE THE LITTLE DOCTORS INSTINCTS HAVE PROVEN TRUE? 

[Slender] Snarls-

[Azrael] merely smiles as skulls are wont to do. - I rEcaLl thAt thEY haVe BEEn quITe egAr tO HaVe AN AgrEemeNT WitH yOu. 

[Slender] - I have no need for it- He takes the child's corpse in a tendril and lifts it high, impaling it on a branch

[Azrael] LiKE FathER lIKe chIlD I sUppoSe. - he gives the smallest chuckle. - I THINK YOU'LL FIND THE DOCTOR IS FULL OF SUPRISES OF LATE...

[Slender] - They are the absolute least of my concerns at the moment

[Azrael] SUIT YOURSELF SLENDERMAN. BUT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE CHILDREN. 

[Slender] Growls-

[Azrael] Ruffles his feathers a bit- HOWEVER YOU MAY FEEL ABOUT ME, I AM ON YOUR SIDE FAR MORE THEN ZALGO'S OR YOUR FATHERS. I WILL SEE IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN Do tO AssIT. - he departs without fanfare and reforms in darkness. His bare feet disturb the dust of aeons on a meteor far from the rays of Sol. He gestures faintly and the starry blackness ahead tears open to reveal a sunless bog under a smoke-filled sky. He's seeking something both alien and familiar and he doesn't have to go far before finding it. 

-The figure is so tall they're almost like a white pillar against the sky. The form is featureless, naked and starkly white. - 

[Azrael] Gives a strong flap of his angelic wings and rises up and up to get closer to the titanic beings face. 

[???] Sweeps a gigantic hand to swat him away and is suddenly less two fingers. The digits dissolve into smoke long before they hit the ground- 

[Azrael] CAn wE Not parLaY? FElloW DeAth? 

[???] The words come from nowhere but still ooze menace and hate- THERE IS NOTHING TO DISCUSS INSECT. 

[Azrael] I DIsagrEE. YOur peOPle pLaN to inVaDE mY lANd aND hArVesT MY sOuLS. 

[???] IT WILL BE A GLORIOUS FEAST. 

[Azrael] YoU'rE... Mad... I- he hesitates, unsure for the first time in centuries. He flaps back a little, thinking, and then even farther as the titanic being grips it's head in some kind of painful fit - 

[???] Roars and thrashes, grabbing fistfuls of trees and tearing them out of the stagnant and brackish water. 

[Azrael] Is gone in a flash, stepping out gratefully onto the familiar sand of the desert of souls. He sighs in relief and settles down in a lotus position on the warm grains to have a good long think. 

-On the edges of his hearing however there is a slightly disturbed laugh-

[Azrael] Looks up with as much of a frown as he can muster. - I'M GLAD YOU THINK THIS BETRAYAL IS AMUSING...

[Insanity] - Who says it's betrayal?

[Azrael] Stands up with a flutter of wings- BECAUSE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CORRUPT A FEW SOULS AS A FAVOR. THAT DOES NOT MEAN IT IS ACCEPTABLE TO ALLOW THEM TO BE WHOLESALE ANNIHILATED. AND YOU ARE NOT TO TOUCH MY KIND. I FOUND A FELLOW DEATH WRACKED WITH YOUR MADNESS. IT IS BETRAYAL.

[Insanity] - I take offense to that. There is a difference between madness and myself

[Azrael] YOU MISS MY POINT ENTIRELY. SLENDERS CONSUME HUMAN SOULS. THEY REMOVE THEM FROM THE GREAT CYCLE. WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM TO BRING MORE OF THEIR KIND HERE???

[Insanity] - Because the balance is upset. They all used to be able to come here, but once the little Slender's broke the portal, well, that's when humanity began to grow

[Azrael] Is obviously hiding something- YoU HaVe YoUR OpiniOn AnD I HaVE MinE.

[Insanity] Takes a human like form, her body seemingly made of nothing but light. She's rather small compared to Azrael- You? Having an opinion? Careful, you may end up in trouble

[Azrael] IT IS MINE TO HAVE IF I PLEASE. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO MAKES DEALS WITH MORTALS.

[Insanity] - This is true, but why make deals with mortals when you can make a deal with something more powerful

[Azrael] YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY AFFAIRS, AND EVEN LESS OF IT IS YOUR CONCERN. SLENDERS ARE TEDIOUS. THEY ARE HIDEBOUND AND OLD. I PREFER HUMANS. THEY ARE MUCH MORE INTERESTING WHEN THEY'RE NOT CONCERENED WITH BEING FOOD FOR NIGHTMARES.

[Insanity] - But that's what makes it fun- She reaches out a hand to touch the angel of death- Your eyes could be so much brighter

[Azrael] Watches as the sand gives under her feet, burying her to the ankles and preventing her from touching him- CAREFUL THERE. THE MEASURE OF SAND THAT HOLDS A GRUDGE INCREASES WITH YOUR OWN MISTEPS.

[Insanity] - They hold a grudge with those I help, not myself directly

[Azrael] Shrugs- MANY WOULD GLADLY CHOOSE MY COMPANY OVER YOURS.

[Insanity] - Then why do so many accept me?

[Azrael] FEAR. THEY FEAR WHAT LIES BEYOND THE SANDS. NOT UNDERSTANDING THAT ITS SHAPE IS OFTEN DETERMINED BY THE SOUL WHO APPROACHES.

[Insanity] Starts to laugh- They've faced you and survived! It is those you cannot take that I claim as my children!

[Azreal] TAKE? YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME. LESSER DEATHS MAY TAKE GRIM PLEASURES IN DESTRUCTION, BUT I AM NOT AS SUCH. KEEP YOUR PETTY SCORES.

[Insanity] Flickers a bit brighter- But I also know that you know the one who has been taking my children from me

[Azrael] AND?

[Insanity] - I will get my children back, and I will take that one as well

[Azrael] Genuinely laughs, it's deep and mirthful, so utterly at odds with everything he is-

[Insanity] - You laugh? Then perhaps I should take one of yours as well

[Azrael] YOU DO AND YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT I GAVE HER IN RETURN FOR MY NEWLY FOUND INDEPENDANCE.

[Insanity] Scowls- Stay out of my way

-There's a distant rumbling in the distance- 

[Azrael] Irritated glance- NOW YOU'VE DONE IT. DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND STAY AWAY FROM THE DOCTOR AND THEIR LITTLE FRIENDS. I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE DEFENDING THEM.

[Insanity] - You think I don't know that? Xophiel certainly surprised me with his flames in the one childs mate

[Azrael] Looks towards the noise- I ThInK HE's abouT TO suPrisE YOu AgaIN. 

[Xophiel] is in his titanic form and racing across the sand towards them, he's obviously furious-

[Insanity] Starts shifting to a larger form-

[Xophiel] Kicks out with one bare foot and punts Insanity hard into the distance- YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT SERVER!!!!

[Azrael] From below- HOW MATURE.


	362. Eyes For Crim, Playtime in Kore

[Pinwheel] Is laying about in the sun near the death tree-

[Crim] - digs up from underground, making a small hole a short distance away. With a exhausted grunt, he pulls himself out and flops down, tail still dangling in the hole -

[Pinwheel] Perks up- Cri? What you doing?

[Crim] - rolls over and gazes around upside down till he spots her - Dig mining? Is looking for things, I was asked if I could find. What are you doing?

[Pinwheel] - I bored, Splendy house crowded, I staying with lady

[Crim] - waves feets lazily - Tall Happy's house crowded? Not goods, too many feets. And which Lady? There are many many.

[Pinwheel] - New, well, not so new now. Silver hair

[Crim] Silver hair? Okays, shouldn't be hard to finds. - starts scooting around on his back, feet kicking in the air -

[Pinwheel] Eyes dilate a little as she considers pouncing-

[Crim] - wiggle squirms some more, then rolls over and shakes, sending dust and little pebbles flying - Ah, much betters.

[Pinwheel] Pounce-

[Crim] - grabs and rolls, then let's go and baps her nose with his tail, before standing - Not bored no mores, huh?

[Pinwheel] - Of course not, Cri here

[Crim] - looks around - Wanna see trick?

[Pinwheel] - Sure!

[Crim] - heads over to treeline - Need some darks.

[Pinwheel] - Darks?

[Crim] - is looking for dark shadowy spot - Yes! Found out something, but hard to see in light.

[Pinwheel] - Okay!- Her trail swishes and takes out some tall grass in her excitement

[Crim] - finds nice shadows area and sits down - Now, close eyes. No wants to make not sees.

[Pinwheel] Is a bit confused but settles down and closes her eyes-

[Crim] - concentrates. Slowly, little spots all over his hide start to glow. Within seconds, it ramps up, showing several yellow stripes down his side, glowing. They pulse very bright several times, before dimming down to Glowstone level. - Okays, is good to look.

[Pinwheel] Opens her eyes and gasps- You glows!

[Crim] Yas! I found out when silly spider tried to jumps. I startled and bam! Glows so bright I not see for few, but spider also no see. It was stumbling in circles. Silly tastie many legs - snickers and the stripes pulse in time with -

[Pinwheel] Giggles- I have something for you!

[Crim] Oh? - the stripes slowly dim until they fade away -

[Pinwheel] - Yeah! I sometimes bite spi-spi's and so been keeping eyes for you!

[Crim] Eyes! Thanks thanks thanks much much Pinwheels! - starts happy pur-rumbling -

[Pinwheel] Scratches her head with a hind paw- Is in my food chest in big black ones house. Hide them there

[Crim] - giggles - Who else eats? Crim thought only we like eyes.

[Pinwheel] - I hides them there so they no get used in bubble bottles

[Crim] - nods - Yes, they use dem to make nasty drinks. Always wonder why, they can't drink, makes them sick.

[Pinwheel] - White hair doesn't make them at all

[Crim] - shrugs - Sometimes they all do werid things. Make no sense, even when dey explains.

[Pinwheel] - Like how white hair is getting bigger. She growing big egg, but not laying it

[Crim] Strange. Maybe she need to keep egg inside? Might be safer or let her keep with, instead of nest-bound.

[Pinwheel] - I don't know, but it been in there long time

[Crim] Some eggs take much, much longer to hatch. Maybe that why still inside? If egg gets too cools, no hatch. Inside her much warmer, I thinks.

[Pinwheel] - It's weird. Come, follow, I show where eyes are

[Crim] - hops up - Okays.

[Pinwheel] Trots towards Lies house and pushes open the door, standing aside for Crim-

[Crim] - slips in -

[Pinwheel] Goes over to the trunk with her food in it and pushes open the top- In here's

[Crim] - scuttles over and peers in - Oohhhh look at the eyes!

[Pinwheel] - They yours, I will try to put any others I get in there

[Crim] - nuzzles her, pur-rumbling, then carefully picking out the eyes - Many thanks Pinwheels, this will be big helps. Less times far away hunting.

[Pinwheel] - Was told can't attack the ones right here though

[Crim] - sighs - So still far hunts then.

[Pinwheel] - But now two hunts, you and me

[Crim] - nods enthusiasticly - Yes yes!

[Pinwheel] - But they still wants me inside at night...

[Crim] But why? You don't need to worry about mobbies attacking.

[Pinwheel] - Splendy doesn't like it when I'm out at night, make him worry

[Crim] But what if I goes with? Two better than one... And - his stripes glow softly - I bring light!

[Pinwheel] - Maybe! Maybe!

[Yaunfen] Approaches Splenders house. They're in their dragon form but Waffles isn't with them. - Splender?

[Splender] Pokes his head out- Oh, hello Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Shuffles their feet a little- Can you help me?

[Splender] - Of course! What do you need help with?

[Yaunfen] Turns sidways to reveal LJ with his arms wrapped around their biggest back spike- He's banned from the kitchen for the moment. Mama says too much sugar and fire.

[Splender] - Oh dear, LJ!

[LJ] There wasn't enough! I was really trying....

[Yaunfen] He's bored. Mada excercised his mean friend.

[Splender] - I see... And what do you mean his mean friend?

[LJ] Quietly - Isaac is gone forever.

[Yaunfen] Now he doesn't know what to like or do.

[Splender] - Oh, I see. Well, I think I might have a solution. LJ? Do you still desire to play with children?

[LJ] Yes please.

[Yaunfen] We can play? Can I play too?

[Splender] - Sure! But we'll need TLOT first!

[Yaunfen] We should take your mom!

[LJ] Wait, mom?!??!

[Splender] Shakes his head- She and Solace are spending time together right now Yaunfen. And yes LJ, Doc managed to retrieve our mother

[LJ] I.... Actually I'm not suprised...Heh. 

[Yaunfen] Wiggles their claws and calls out to TLOT in the chat. 

[TLOT] chat- Yeah give me a min kiddo.

[TLOT] Tps himself and Steve to their location- What's going on?

[Splender] - I need a bit of help to help LJ

[Steve] LJ? -Looks up- Oooh... Is Deerheart mad? 

[TLOT] I doubt that's it.

[LJ] It was just a small fire!!!

[Splender] - TLOT, could you let us onto your seed?

[TLOT] I guess. How come?

[Splender] - The children here were all LJ's victims, they won't want him as a playmate, the children on your seed however

[TLOT] Maybe? I know they like having you around, that's for certain.

[Splender] - It's worth trying

[Yaunfen] I probably shouldn't leave the server without asking mom first...

[Steve] Do you know how to get onto the subseeds Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Kinda?

[TLOT] Can you get into the candy one alone?

[Yaunfen] Shuffles their paws- I know how... haven't done it yet though... - typing- Mom? Can I go play on TLOT's seed?

[Splender] - Well now is a good chance to learn!

[Deer] - Do you want to?

[Yaunfen] Mentally thinking that they need a break from LJ- 

[TLOT] Picks up on it and projects to Deerheart- Say no.

[Deer] - How about you stay here, there are some chores to do

[Yaunfen] Yes mom. Splender, mom says no. Maybe another time. Okay?

[Splender] - I understand

[LJ] Lets go of the spike and floats nearer the ground.

[Steve] Regards him slightly nervously.

[Yaunfen] Thank you! - They trot back towards the house-

[Splender] Offers a belled tendril to LJ-

[LJ] Takes it slightly too tightly, rolling it in his fingers a little. 

[TLOT] Okay, let's go then. -He starts walking and Steve falls into stride behind him-

[Splender] Guides LJ along-

[CP] Is outside taking care of Lie's animals-

[LJ] Waves limply to Cp with his free hand-

[CP] - The fuck are you guys doing?- Tosses a bunch of meat at the wolves

[TLOT] Little field trip to my seed.

[Steve] Hey Cp! How's Lie doing?

[CP] - Oh joy. She's in a bit of pain currently, so she's laying down

[TLOT] Pain? - He reaches out and touches her mind- Lie? Do you need help?

[Steve] Poor Lie!

[Lie] - No? I mean, unless you can convince the baby to stop kicking around for a bit...

[TLOT] What if you spawned some calming blossoms?

[Lie] - Already have, she's just being active... She did grief CP though

[TLOT] Accidently aloud - How did she grief Cp? 

[LJ] Snickers a bit - Somebody griefed Cp?

[CP] Scowls-

[Lie] She did her first really noticeable kick while he was on top of my belly in cat form

[TLOT] Laughs so hard he basically projects what happened to everyone in the group- Well you said you wanted to feel her kick Cp! 

[LJ] Lots of laughing.

[CP] - Oh shut the fuck up!

[Lie] Starts making her way downstairs to help keep her mate calm-

[Splender] Squeals happily-

[TLOT] Projects calming vibes at Cp while wiggling his fingers in an amusing way to make Steve titter. - You should be happy. She's vigorous and healthy.

[Lie] Steps outside- CP calm down...

[CP] Is grumbling-

[LJ] Whoah... she looks ready to pop.

[Steve] Wow Lie, that looks uncomfortable.

[Lie] - Well, my back does start to hurt a bit more often now, but I still have a ways to go...

[CP] - By the way TLOT, we're out of cheese

[TLOT] Oh geeze... Well I do have a little on me. You can have it. 

[Steve] I'll be in the cage! - Takes off running.

[LJ] Cheese?

[Lie] - Cage? Where are you guys heading?

[TLOT] My seed for a little while. - Pulls out a decent sized wheel of cheese.

[CP] Takes the wheel-

[Lie] - Is there a problem over there?

[Splender] - Well that's a stinky cheese

[TLOT] Not that I'm aware of. Traveler goes back and forth quite a bit but I think it's just because she's restless.

[LJ] That reeks! It smells worse then BEN's room! 

[Lie] - Normally I'd agree with you

[LJ] Pinches his conical nose- UGH. Why? Did someone remove your sense of smell????

[Lie] - No, it's the pregnancy

[LJ] Shakes his head. 

[TLOT] You're all just weird. I think it's delicious.

[Lie] Shivers a little-

[TLOT] Are you cold Lie?

[Lie] - A little...

[CP] - Maybe you should head to Kore with them, it's warmer there, and that way I can finish things up here

[TLOT] You can come with if you want. Though it looks like you're having a little trouble walking..?

[Lie] - I'm fine TLOT, I can still walk on my own

[TLOT] If you're sure. I can feel Steve fretting. Let's go.

[CP] Moves closer and kisses Lie's head- I'll join you soon

[Lie] - Thank you

[Splender] Continues on, carrying LJ still-

[TLOT] Leads them down into the cage- 

[Steve] Is pacing in front of the console a bit-

[Splender] - Ready LJ?

[Lie] Looks up at the offensive pod there and smiles at it-

[TLOT] Opens the way with a regal gesture and the warm air of the desert blows a little sand onto the floor of the cage.

[Lie] Hurries through into the heat-

[Splender] Calmly steps through as well-

[Steve] Scoots inside and TLOT follows

[LJ] Is pulled along with Splender-

-It's the middle of the day and the sand is scorching, thankfully the city wall is nearby and TLOT hurries into the shadow of it, squinting in faint annoyance.

[Lie] Can't help but visualize TLOT as a lizard due to his actions-

[TLOT] Wry look- I heard that. You know my eyes are sensitive.

[Steve] Also squinting. - It is pretty bright.

[Lie] - Yes yes, I know

[LJ] I hear people...

[Splender] - Come on LJ, let's go find some kids!

[LJ] Brightens up a bit - Yeah! 

[TLOT] Leads them around to the gate and there's a bit of commotion as a few Testificates leg it to the temple to announce him-

[Steve] Just wades in shaking hands and waving.

[TLOT] Shakes his head- He's way too good at this.

[Splender] Is using a bit of his power to attract the children to him-

[Lie] - Yeah, he's pretty natural at it

-The children are quickly gathered and Splender begins introducing them to LJ-

[TLOT] Actually I think Stevie is an abberation since he's a Steve that's not immediatly super firendly-

[Lj] Tries doing some small tricks and then pulls out a few balloons to twist up-

[Lie] - Not towards brines, he was pretty friendly towards me right off the bat, then again if he hadn't been I would probably be dead

-The children watch fascinated-

[Steve] Winces- what is that awful squeaking noise?!?!

[TLOT] What in the world is he doing? That's odd. Oh.. yeah.. that's likely true. 

[Lie] - Looks like balloon animals

[Steve] Goes a bit deeper into the crowd to get further from the noise. 

[TLOT] Leads Lie near the fountain so they can keep an eye on everyone from the center of the courtyard. 

-A few drowsy looking lovers are smooching on benches and make greetings as the approach. 

[TLOT] Smiles warmly - Carry on, I wouldn't want to spoil anyone's fun.

[Cherie] Rushes up- Sir! Madam! I had no idea you were coming today.... And with more friends!

[Lie] Greets the pods around the fountain-

[TLOT] It was a spur of the moment thing.

[Cherie] Notices Lie- Mistress? You look different? You dress is lovely as well.

[TLOT] Gives her a conspiritorial smile- She is with child.

[Lie] - Thank you, one of my husbands generals made it- She rubs her belly a little

[Cherie] Our goddess is going to spawn a little one?!?! EVERYONE! HARKEN! 

[TLOT] You don't have to yell. 

[Steve] Comes racing back over- Everything okay? 

[Cherie] Is loudly proclaiming Lie's matronly state to a sea of amazed faces. -

[Lie] Turns bright red-

[TLOT] His jaw is just hanging open and he mentally whispers to Lie- Sorry.... you know how excitable they are.

[Lie] - It's alright, they would have found out eventually...

-It's a matter of moments before Lie is mostly surrounded by happy Testificates congratulating her and wanting to touch her hands.

[TLOT] Okay! Calm down!

[Steve] Is behaving like a body guard-

[Splender] Is thoroughly distracted by children-

[LJ] Also happy as a clam and playing with the little ones. 

[Cherie] Hops down but manages to stumble and get some of the fountains nectar on her hand. - Oh....! 

[TLOT] Just go. 

[Cherie] Is suddenly very red in the face- Thank you sir! - She makes for the temple at a dead run-

[Lie] Giggles a little- Yeah, we should probably make sure I don't get any of that on me...

[Steve] Cp would explode, in more ways then one.

[Spam] Sirs? Mistress? Sorry about that. Our priestess has run to sate herself with her mate. I'm pretty sure she had something for you. I'll go check her office if you stay here. 

[TLOT] Certainly.... -reads his mind on the surface- Thank you, Spam [?]

[Lie] - I wonder what they have for you...- Mentally she speaks to TLOT- So he's named after canned meat?

[TLOT] What's a can?

This message has been removed.

[Steve] Uh oh.... - He watches a particular Testificate perk and scurry away. - You've done it now Lie.

[Lie] Gives a mental image to TLOT- I've done what?

[TLOT] Laughs- That was one of the temple sculptors

[Lie] Groans a little- Oh dear...

[Spam] Comes back with a puzzled expression. - I have a few things here sir. Maybe you should take the whole box. - Passes it to TLOT- 

[TLOT] Takes it curiously- I see. Do you have any news for me? 

[Spam] I opened it long enough to note a book in there. Presumably Priestess Cherie has been filling it with updates. Since the parrots appeared it's gotten much easier to pass messages around and people have been travelling more in general.

[Lie] - It's good that there's more travel happening. It helps stimulate the economy and educates people

[Spam] Smiles- It's helping stamp out old predudices too. Though our contacts with the raptor people are still very rare.

[TLOT] They have reasons to be mistrustful. They'll come around.

[Steve] Has anyone... ventured into the Nether?

[Lie] - I know Doc and CP have...

[Splender] Produces some new toys for the kids-

[LJ] Has exended one arm to grab the side of a building and is twirling it around in a curve so a pair of kids can jump rope in the center of it.

[TLOT] Takes out a bit of dog-eared paper with a crude sketch on it. A group of Testificates watching some kind of animal with a bulky body, thick tail and a tiny head on the end of a long neck. - This is strange. The script says it was a brief sighting in a very dense jungle area. 

[Steve] Looks- Is it a dragon of some kind???

[Lie] - Let me see?

-The drawing is rough and obviously done on the fly. The creature has some coordinates marked near it along with a guess at its size in block ratio. 

[Steve] That looks a little bit familiar? It was something Arden had on his computer. 

[Lie] - Looks like a dinosaur to me

[Steve] Yeah... I know, but it was something more then that... crypto-something? 

[TLOT] We can always ask him later.

[Lie] - Exactly, there's never any harm in asking

[Splender] Is comforting a child that tripped and scrapped their knee-

[Steve] We can have a little safari! 

[LJ] Has started doing impressions for the other kids. His rendition of Cp is pretty spot on. 

[Lie] - With who? I'm sure Arden would want to come

[TLOT] If Arden goes Zeke will follow. They're inseparable. 

[Lie] - True, and it would be a good break for them

[Steve] Notices what LJ is doing and laughs- that's pretty good! 

[TLOT] Takes a bottle out of the trunk and nearly drops it in sudden shock- it's full of brackish black slime. - it's... I kind of remember...! 

[Steve] picks it and holds it gingerly. He turns it over and the stuff inside slowly moves downward. - that's so gross...

[Lie] - Looks like bad syrup

[CP] Finally hops over to the server-

[TLOT] Just put it away please. 

[Testificate] Runs into the gates - THE GOD OF WAR IS COMING! 

-Murmurs and whispers- 

[LJ] Doesn't quite finish his impression of Cp in time for him not to hear it.

[CP] - LJ!

[LJ] Heh heh heh... Just you know... making the kids laugh.

[CP] Catches on fire-

[Lie] - CP please, not right now

[TLOT] Were we gone too long? 

-The crowd watches with hushed amazment and some of them run away and come back with food, offering him various meats-

[Lie] - No, he just finished feeding the animals, he did say he'd follow when done

[CP] Mostly ignores the offerings and heads towards his wife, but not before launching a fireball at LJ once the kids were cleared out of the way-

[LJ] Is feeling more his usual sparkle and holds up a pie in the way of the fireball so that it splatters in the pan and sends bits of sugar fluff cream everywhere- Ha-ha!

[Steve] Good one!

[CP] Flips LJ off-

[Splender] Laughs a little before urging the kids towards the play stage he had made for them-

[Lie] Takes CP's hand once he's close enough-

-A Testificate whispers to TLOT before handing him a bit of paper and he turns beet red with laughter.- 

[TLOT] Oh dear...! I'm sorry! You did a good job though! Just caught me off guard! Keep up the good work.

[CP] - What are they doing now?

[TLOT] Oh just a bit of artwork for a special statue.

[Steve] Is getting the shape of it and smiles.

[Lie] Blushes- Oh no

[TLOT] He holds it up proudly so they can see. It's a sketch of Lie in a flowing dress that shows off a bit of cleavage. Her belly is full and rounded and she has one hand placed protectively in the center of it. Her other hand is holding a basket brimming with kittens and there are even more kittens peeking out under the hem of her dress. 

[Steve] That's so cute.

[CP] Is really keen on burning it

[Lie] - I mean... It could be worse?

[Steve] Cats are prolific, it makes sense. 

[TLOT] Hands the page back to the waiting testificate- Proceed Tomatillio. 

[Tomatillio] Thank you sirs and madam, I shall make it as beautiful as the lady herself - little bow-

[Steve] Oh! You should paint the kittens all shades of pink!

[Tomatillio] Yes!

[CP] - NO!

[Tomatillo] No? 

[TLOT] Do it if you want too.

[CP] - I AM VETOING THAT!

[Tomatillo] How about orange?

[Steve] Black?

[Lie] - How about a mix of colors

[CP] Is just growling-

[Tomatillio] Looks super nervous - As my lady wishes...

[TLOT] mentally- Let them play Cp, it makes them happy.

[CP] Still growling-

[Lie] - Don't mind him, he's more high strung than usual because of the baby

-Multiple testificates- It's so wonderful! - They're all super excited-

[Lie] Smiles a little as CP moves in closer to her-

[Steve] Starts doing hand patting and chatting with people so they don't mob Cp and Lie-

[CP] Practically curls around his wife, wanting to make certain she's safe-

[Splender] Has roused the kids into a play fight with foam swords-

[LJ] Is tickling ribs and extending his arms to make obstacles and distract the little fighters. 

[TLOT] Looks over- Well someone seems to have cheered up a bit.

[CP] - So long as he doesn't try to give candy...

[TLOT] Oh the weird ones that knock people out and such?

[CP] - They can do much worse than that

[Steve] Hugs himself. - Doc said he had a type that was really addictive too...

[TLOT] But Splender is keeping an eye on him. And really he's just having... I can't think of the word. Has to do with questioning yourself?

[Lie] - An existential crisis?

[CP] - Yeah that's only the candy that you know of

[Steve] I'm not sure I want to know... 

[TLOT] Sets his mouth to a grim line- We saw the children.

[CP] - You never saw the ones he let live

[TLOT] Glances around and replies mentally- Not here Cp. They're happy. There's no need to give anyone nightmares. Me included.

[CP] Mentally- But giving nightmares can be fun

[TLOT] mentally- fun for you. But not for anyone else.

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[Steve] Please don't make a scene.

[Lie] Reaches up and runs her fingers through his hair- Shhh, it's alright

-Assorted awwws from around them-

[CP] Grumbles, still irritated, but settling down at Lie's touches-

[TLOT] Continues in a conversational tone. - Apparently LJ tried to play with Yaunfen and Deerheart and set the kitchen on fire. He's been a bit needy without Isaac.

[CP] - Then maybe we should leave him here for a little while

[TLOT] What, with Splender? Is that okay?

[CP] - Should be...

[Steve] Are you playing with us or really unsure...?

[Lie] - Splender will do everything to protect the kids, I think they will be safe

[TLOT] Then that will be acceptable. - he calls out to Splender- We're going to leave you two to play if that's okay? You can always yell for me when you're done or have one of the acolytes light the summoner in the temple and I'll come get you both.

[Splender] - Okay! Have fun!

[TLOT] And it's as easy as that!

[CP] Scoops Lie up into his arms-

[Lie] - CP, I can walk just fine


	363. The Waitress and The Wild Man

[???] Has managed to make his way back towards town-

[Doc] Noticed Dolly had emerged from her room and is having a quiet conversation with her on the side porch under the giant mushroom- 

[Dolly] Is sitting on the bench with a beatific smile-

[???] Comes around the corner of the building before face planting into the ground-

[Doc] Notices and stands up- Are you okay?

[Dolly] Hmm?

[???] Stomach grumbles-

[Doc] Oh dear... did you exert yourself too much? Here. I've got a mushrollem from breakfast and a pork chop - holds out the food-

[???] Quickly grabs them and starts devouring them-

[Dolly] Walks over to stand by Doc- Is this person okay? 

[Doc] He's a server, he should be. They're pretty resilient.

[???] Murmurs- So close... So close

[Dolly] So close to what?

[???] - My name

[Dolly] That's unfortunate... did you bump your head? 

[Doc] He just doesn't know it. He spawned not knowing.

[???] Finally actually looks at Doc and Dolly-

[Doc] Is a bit rumpled as usual, with their untamable hair sticking up and swept back. Their expression is one of soft concern. 

[Dolly] Is wearing a simple tank top and a pair of jeans, her pale gold curls are a bit longer then they were when she arrived and spill over her bare shoulders. Her face is etherial, not terribly beautiful but serene and confident. The lines of worry from her grueling waitressing job have all been smoothed away and her skin is lightly tanned from helping TLOT tend his touchies.

[???] - And who is this goddess who stands before me?

[Dolly] Looks a bit suprised. 

[Doc] Gestures at her- this is my friend Dolly.

[???] - So simple a name for one so elegant and beautiful

[Dolly] Me darling?

[???] - Absolutely

[Doc] Is smiling a bit knowingly and makes a small gamble- Too bad you can't introduce yourself properly....

[???] Flusters a little, wanting so desperately to be able to say his name in that moment-

[Dolly] Watches him curiously- It's okay if you don't know.

[???] Quietly- I want to know... So badly...

[Dolly] Offers him a hand up- You'll figure it out darling.

[???] Takes her hand, a bit of light entering his eyes at the touch- Salvatge

[Dolly] Is that French? It sounds a bit familar. 

[Doc] You're bilingual?

[Dolly] Colors a little. - No... my Zeke likes pretty words. He can get rather engrossed reading up on things and he loves to share.

[Salvatge] - No, my name, it's Salvatge... And, Zeke?

[Dolly] Says the unfamiliar word - I like it. And Zeke is my son.

[Salvatge] Perks a little- Oh! I see, and... His father?

[Dolly] Glances at Doc, so used to lying about it that's she's unsure.

[Doc] Zeke is adopted. He's a very special child.

[Salvatge] - I see... Would you like to go fuck?

[Dolly] Gives him an eyebrow. - That's a bit forward don'tcha think? 

[Doc] Forgive him. He's literally the spirit of the wild. 

[Dolly] I see...

[Salvatge] - That wasn't a yes or no answer

[Doc] He's a virgin....

[Dolly] Fluffs her hair. - That's not much of a way to talk to a lady. Though I'm a bit jaded about bein hit on. I've spend a lot of time dodging grabby hands with an armload of full plates.

[Salvatge] Whines a little-

[Doc] Don't whine. You are an adult, technically.

[Salvatge] - But there's been nothing! I was created in a world of dicks and scales! Nothing for me!

[Dolly] Gives him a bit of a look. - How do ya think I feel? I've dedicated myself to bein the best mom I can and spent the rest of my time working just to keep my head above water. My line of work you never meet good men, just lazy scumballs who don't even tip.

[Salvatge] - Who would ever dare to treat a beauty such as yourself like that?

[Dolly] Guys. Bros. Truckers. Dirty old men. Drunks. Uppity white boys who think they're too good to be nice to anyone bringing them food.

[Salvatge] Scowls- Then I'd give them to the wolves

[Dolly] Smiles a little at the thought- 

[Doc] Is motioning to Salvatge where she can't see to keep it up because that's better.

[Salvatge] - You are an absolute goddess who deserves so much better than that

[Dolly] Well thank you, you're pretty good looking yourself.

[Salvatge] His messy red hair is somehow messier than usual. His leather vest is tattered as well as his shorts, a sign of his mostly staying out in the wild areas-

[Dolly] You look like you could use a bit more then a meal too. Maybe a bit of mending and some sleep in a bed that isn't maade of twigs and leaves. 

[Doc] Cheesy thumbs up-

[Salvatge] Looks at himself and then back at Dolly- What do you mean?

[Dolly] You look like you been playing in the woods for weeks. Running a brush through that hair might be welcome too.

[Salvatge] - A... Brush?

[Dolly] You use it to get knots out, lotsa little teeth?

[Salvatge] - I... Don't know what that is?

[Dolly] I'll help you, come on inside.

[Salvatge] With a curious air he begins following her-

[Doc] Falls into step behind them and gives Salvatge a reassuring pat on the back-

[Salvatge] Doc can feel his muscles beneath with the simple pat-

[Dolly] Leads him down the steps and pushes him to sit on the edge of the shower. She gets behind him and starts finger combing his hair. 

[Doc] Takes the opportunity to poke up the fire a bit.

-There are a lot of snarls in Salvatge's hair-

[Dolly] Is filled with determination- 

[Doc] You know it's okay for you to stay here. You don't have to go wandering off.

[Salvatge] - I like being out there

[Doc] Well I like it too. I mean, I'm blinded by Deerhearts natural beauty every morning when I get up but it's nice to appreciate other parts of her as well.

[Dolly] Starts wetting her hands from the shower flow- Good lordy you have a lot of tangles.

[Salvatge] Shrugs- I mean... There's not that much on my server since it's all Savannah...

[Doc] It was for the sake of the dragons. So many of them can't get wet.

[Dolly] I like the savannah. That's where Gem lives, isn't it? All those little crooked trees and mammoths wandering around.

[Salvatge] - My seed, the one I embody is down in the ... Cage? I think?

[Dolly] I don't think I've been down there. 

[Doc] It's just to keep it safe. He's the guardian of a lot of NOTCHs. 

It's a really important job.

[Salvatge] - Yeah... But nothing happens there

[Doc] Isn't that kinda the point when you're guarding something? 

[Dolly] Nods in understanding. -We all have precious things to keep safe, don't we?

[Salvatge] - Yeah, but it can get really boring...

[Dolly] Boring is better then dangerous. - She looks really annoyed with his hair.

[Doc] Um... Why don't you two go downstairs and use the big tub? It might be easier to fix his tangles if you just submerge his hair.

[Salvatge] Winces a little at a tougher tug-

[Dolly] That might be best. Come on, lets go. -Motions for him to follow. 

[Doc] Whispers to him- Good luck!

[Salvatge] Barely hears Doc as he follows Dolly like a lost puppy-

[Dolly] Glances with a smile at Arden's door as they pass. There are soft voices within.

[Steve] Is coming up the stairs as they head down-

[Salvatge] Sniffs the air-

[Steve] Gives him a curious look- 

[Dolly] Have you two met? Salvatge, this is Steve. 

[Steve] What are you two up too?

[Salvatge] - Something called a bath?

[Steve] Oh? Well I'm headed out to meet my hubby, so it's all yours. - as he passes he puts his hand into the servers free one and palms him a ghast sleeve with a wink. 

[Dolly] Thank ya Steve.

[Salvatge] Holds it up- What's this?

[Steve] Rolls his eyes in annoyance- Safety!

[Dolly] Hmm?

[Salvatge] - Safety?

[Dolly] Gives Steve a wry look- That's a bit presumtous ain't it? 

[Steve] Blushes a bit- well after what happened with BEN and Aven... I mean Hyrule is cute as a wink but still... I'm not making any assumptions anymore!

[Salvatge] - I don't understand...

[Steve] Dolly excuse me for a sec- He fixes on Salvatge with a little annoyance. - You put it over your dick when you have sex so you don't make babies accidently.

[Salvatge] - Sex? You mean mating?

[Steve] Yes! 

[Dolly] Well Doc did say he was a virgin...

[Salvatge] - But doesn't that just make mating more complicated?

[Dolly] It's always complicated hun. 

[Steve] She's right, it's like dancing, you gotta finesse it.

[Salvatge] Confused noise-

[Dolly] Tugs his vest- come on, lets take care of that hair first. 

[Steve] Rubs his temples a bit- Just... listen to Dolly. She's human, she knows what it's all about.

[Salvatge] - Okay

[Dolly] Helps him down the steps and over to the tub. - Come on. lets get some of that dirt off and see whats underneath.

[Salvatge] Just moves to step right into the tub without taking his clothes off first-

[Dolly] Well take your clothes off first!

[Salvatge] Perks up and quickly starts stripping, he's rather well endowed and perfectly comfortable bearing it- Are you not going to join me?

[Dolly] Maybe... I'm a bit sweaty. - She shucks off her shirt and her breasts are loose underneath. -

[Salvatge] Just stares-

[Dolly] Removes the rest of her clothes methodically and slips into the warm tub opposite from him- That shore' does feel good.

[Salvatge] Moves a bit closer-

[Dolly] Scoots up behind him- Just dunk ya head and I'll fix your hair for starters.

[Salvatge] Ducks under the warm water briefly before resurfacing-

[Dolly] Starts working the tangles out of her hair with a bit of merry whistling. - I think there might be a pretty good looking man under all this dirt!

[Salvatge] - The way you speak... It's different than how the others speak

[Dolly] Oh, it's just a regional thing. And I worked with the public. I find it puts people at ease. Friendly people can be more generous.

[Salvatge] - It is relaxing...

[Dolly] Why thank ya. - She runs her fingers through his hair without hitting anything- That's much better. - She turns him around and washes behind his ears out of habit.

[Salvatge] Just lets her, not entirely used to all the touching-

[Dolly] Colors a bit. - Sorry. I bathed my son when he was little so many times.

[Salvatge] - It's alright, I've just never had this done before

[Dolly] Cheekly adjusts her breasts, They're a little bit bouant on the surface of the water- You could return the favor if you wanted...

[Salvatge] - What would you have me do?

[Dolly] Slides a bit closer- what would you like to do?

[Salvatge] His whole demeanor shifts- I think I'd like you to know just how beautiful of a goddess you are- His hands slide forwards to settle on her waist

[Dolly] Warms to his touch and smiles- It's been a long time since I was with a man... I might be a mite rusty.

[Salvatge] - That's better than no experience at all- His instincts are starting to kick in and he begins to nuzzle and nip at her neck

[Dolly] Arches against him and her hands slide downward as well, deft fingers cupping his balls gently and massaging them a little.

[Salvatge] Hisses in a breath of surprise at the new feeling and presses in closer, his movements becoming a bit more aggressive in his excitement-

-There's a growing sense of pressure in the air around them and Dolly seems to space for a moment, her expression going blank. Salvatage senses he's being examined with a very critical eye from someplace outside his field of reality. Everything around him slowing to frozen in time, even the water in the tub-

[Salvatge] Growls at whatever is causing the presence and sense of time distortion, drawing Dolly closer to himself in a protective manner-

-There's a weird kind of pressure as if someone was pinching his head, and the words come directly to him and without sound- 

-BE KIND TO MY GUARDIAN, OR FACE MY WRATH... SMALL ENTITY. SHE IS DESERVING OF LOVE FOR ALL HER TRIALS.-

[Salvatge] - Why would I harm a beauty such as her? Now back off

-FOR NOW. BUT I WILL BE WATCHING.-

-Time seems to lurch back into existence and Dolly slowly comes back as if she merely nodded off-

[Salvatge] Looks at her with a bit of concern- Are you alright?

[Dolly] Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine.

[Salvatge] - Are you sure?

[Dolly] Oh yes. - She moves her fingers up to his shaft and toys with it a bit- Not gettin cold feet are ya?

[Salvatge] - N... No! I just wanted to make certain you were okay after that. You spaced out...

[Dolly] I did? Musta just been daydreaming- She kisses his cheek-

[Salvatge] Shudders a little and nuzzles back into her neck, taking in her scent- I hope I'm not so boring that you must focus on something else

[Dolly] Not at all! - She's still playing with his junk gently. She can't jerk him under the water, but hopefully she's making a bit of progress. She nips at his neck lightly-

[Salvatge] His excitement is quickly showing and he nips her in return, his hands traveling lower so that they are in a position that he could pick her up from-

[Dolly] Disengages to hop up on the edge of the tub- Don't you forget what Steve gave ya either.

[Salvatge] Pulls it out- This? He said it goes on me?

[Dolly] Makes curious note of the two little cords. -Let me see that.

[Salvatge] He hands it over to her as he stands before her, his member erect and looking for more attention-

[Dolly] Well I guess I can't do it dry, that wouldn't be too comfy. - She sits up higher and gives his cock a few licks. she moves his foreskin back as well before slipping it between her lips-

[Salvatge] Gasps and his hand immediately moves to tangle in Dolly's hair- That... That feels...

[Dolly] Grins around him and keeps sucking, working the delicate skin back and forth with her lips.

[Salvatge] Pulls on her hair a little as he already feels a bit weak in his knees, but his instincts have taken over and he wants to press in deeper-

[Dolly] Works him a bit harder, waiting to feel a bit of tremble in his knees before pulling back - I think that's looking good and ready to go.

[Salvatge] Growls a little before moving her so she's turned around. His hands grip at her wrists against the floor as he presses in close behind her, growling and nipping at her neck-

[Dolly] Not so fast there! - She rolls back. - I'm not in any shape for more kids! - She slides the sleeve over his cock and holds him close to tie the little strings behind him- Besides. Maybe I want to enjoy the sight of the wild creature I've attracted. - She lays down flat and lifts her legs a bit-

[Salvatge] Jumps at her, pinning her down, leaning down to kiss her breasts and leave a trail of nips and kisses heading up towards her neck-

[Dolly] That's better. - She reaches down to grab his cock and guide it inside herself with a wanting gasp. It's been a long time, and the feeling is glorious-

[Salvatge] Bites down hard on her neck as he begins to rock his hips back and forth-

[Dolly] Claws at his back a bit and moves with him, lifting herself to make his strokes deeper. He's warm and insistent and exuding a rather pheremonal smell that makes her slightly dizzy-

[Salvatge] Begins to move faster, biting and kissing, trying to leave his own mark on Dolly-

[Dolly] Is making a few animal noises of her own, reveling in long forgotten feelings of her youth-

[Salvatge] Adjusts his angle a little to try and reach deeper inside of Dolly. HIs hands roam her body, one eventually finding it's way to her mound so that his fingers can play with her clit-

[Dolly] Is making needy gasps and says his name in a rather breathy and appreciative whisper-

[Salvatge] Isn't sure how much longer he can hold out, this is his first time after all- What... Do I need... To do?

[Dolly] Gasps- Little faster!

[Salvatge] Obliges and speeds up once more, slamming into her harder-

[Dolly] Focuses on him, trying to feel every inch, his heat and want, and the way he looks at her like she's the most beautiful jewel in the world. Xophiel's sigh of resignation is almost audible just before she comes with a joyus little cry. Her cheeks flushed and pink as she pants out her relief.

[Salvatge] Quickly follows suit and maneuvers himself out of her before leaning on the floor next to her, purring rather audibly-

[Dolly] Curls against him and gives him a wink- Shucks... got you all dirty again didn't I?

[Salvatge] - That's alright, being dirty just seems to be a constant state for me

[Dolly] Pats him lightly on the head. - We'll work on it.


	364. Accidental Wolf

[Yaunfen] Races down the hill toward Splenders house - 

[Doc] Is following at a more moderate pace. -

[Yaunfen] Splashes their paws in the shallow water outside Splender's house- Splendie? Slendermom? - Giggles-

[Mirabella] - Splender isn't here right now...

[Yaunfen] Oh! Okay. Do you want to play with us? 

[Doc] Good morning Mirabella.

[Mirabella] - Good morning Doctor, and I think you'd be better off finding my happy child if you are looking for a playmate

[Yaunfen] Why? Are you not feeling good? -is concerned-

[Mirabella] - Play is just not something which I do young one

[Yaunfen] That's silly! Everyone can play! 

[Doc] My little one wanted to go play in the sand, and maybe go fishing. Nothing strenous Mirabella.

[Mirabella] - I... I'm not sure...

[Doc] There's no need to stay cooped up anyway. It's not like it's dangerous around here. I'm sure even the wild mobs wouldn't try anything just because of your size. Actually have you seen the Endermen hanging around yet?

[Mirabella] - Endermen?

[Yaunfen] They're tall and black. And they make sparkles when they vanish! 

[Doc] They're sorta based on your eldest. They're passive unless you look at them directly, then they kinda go bananas and start chasing and hitting you.

[Mirabella] - I see... Splender has been trying to fill me in on everything here... But he's rather... Distractable...

[Yaunfen] Giggles - Zeke says he's hyper-active!

[Doc] Perhaps? He is easily distracted. But I understand. He's nearly as curious as I am.

[Mirabella] - Yes, I'm so very glad that he is thriving

[Yaunfen] Wanna see something neat? - They pull out the curly shell-

[Mirabella] - What is it?

Suddenly over the chat -/ Player_ZlyWilk was killed by Player_Lazur /-

[Yaunfen] It makes noise- 

[Doc] What the hell?

[CP] In chat- HA!

[Yaunfen] Some-bodies in troooouble!

[Doc] That's not nice- typing- Zly? Where did you respawn at? Do you need help?

[Yaunfen] He must have left dirty socks around the house or something.

[Mirabella] - What are you talking about?

[Doc] Oh! It's the group chat. Anyone can type and everyone can see it. Here, I'll turn it on for you- Xe makes a few tweaks and the words scroll up at the bottom of her vision. 

[Zly Wilk] - typing- that was... unpleasant. I'm at the castle. I'm ok. Let me know where you are at and I'll head your way.

[Yaunfen] We're near the garden!

[Doc] We're at Splender's place Zly. 

[Mirabella] Is a bit put off by the sudden surge of words in her vision-

[Yaunfen] At Mirabella- It's okay! Wait, you can read, right? That would be so sad if you couldn't! I love books.

[Mirabella] - Being able to read is something all slender beings know... I just, was not expecting that...

[Yaunfen] Lifts up a paw and wiggles the claws on one foot- You just type with intent and stuff appears- in chat - "Butts! Haha!"

[CP] In chat- Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!

[Doc] Giggles-

[Yaunfen] And people see it instantly too! Big Fire is grumpy!

\- a female wolf appears at the edge of the woods and pads down the shore toward the house, her fur is a familiar dark on light blue color and her eyes glow softly. It regards the group, hesitant to come near -

[Mirabella] - Big fire?

[Yaunfen] Doggie!

[Doc] That's Yaunfen's nickname for Cp. He's our creepypasta Herobrine.

[Yaunfen] Mada.... they have glowy eyes...

[Mirabella] - I see...

[Doc] They what? - whips around to look-

\- the wolf moves a little closer to the group, it's tail held low but wagging slightly -

[Doc] With blue eyes? 

[Yaunfen] Here puppy puppy!

[Doc] watches the dog curiously- I might have a bone...? How about a steak? - holds out the chunk of meat- 

[Wolf] - is unsure but makes her way to the others. She sits down and regards them solemnly. She looks at the meat, then Doc and sneezes-

[Yaunfen] Awww. Poor doggie, are you cold? 

[Doc] I wonder if someone glitched their dog accidently?

[Mirabella] - Perhaps the pregnant one?

[Wolf] - barks and yips at the mention of the word glitch-

[Doc] She does have a lot of dogs...

[Yaunfen] Hey they're excited now! You like glitches? They're pretty cool right?

[Wolf] - howls forlornly -

[Doc] Looks around- I wonder where Zly is?

[Yaunfen] Hops out of the water and shakes off a little- Don't be sad!

[Wolf] - growls a little when Doc mentions Zly -

[Doc] Is taken aback- Um?

[Yaunfen] Is looking around for Zly since they aren't far from the castle.

[Zly Wilk] - is just coming into view. He stops dead when he sees the wolf - Oh shit... 

[Wolf] - sees Zly and her hackles stand up, she hunkers low and growls-

[Mirabella] Takes a nervous step back into the house-

[Yaunfen] Hey Zly! I saw you got dead!

[Zly Wilk] Easy now....

[Wolf] - starts stalking toward him -

[Doc] Well... is there something I'm missing here?

[Yaunfen] Calls out for Waffles-

[Waffles] Ambles sleeply into view and gets between them by accident- 

[Mirabella] Freezes up at the sight of the cat, moving a bit farther back into the house in fear-

[Yaunfen] Good kitty!

[Doc] I really don't think that's- 

[Wolf] - goes to pounce on Zly and tackles the big cat instead.

[Waffles] Grabs the wolf playfully and rolls around with them-

[Yaunfen] Laughing-

[Doc] Oh for the love of! Waffles!

[Wolf] -is slightly smaller than the cat and is dragged around, clearly wanting nothing to do with them-

[Waffles] Playful noises-

[Doc] Well it's diffused the stalking at least.

[Zly Wilk] Oh.... she's gonna kill me.... again.

[Waffles] Gives the wolf a giant slurp and makes a blech face-

[Mirabella] - No... Please no...

[Yaunfen] Butt wiggle- 

[Doc] Don't...

[Waffles] Flops on the ground and gives the wolf a few playful kicks with their back feet.

[Doc] Notices her distress- They're just playing!

[Wolf] - looks as mortified as a canine can manage and scrambled away from Waffles. She darts away and hides behind Docs coat.

[Mirabella] Is shaking-

[Yaunfen] Pounces their cat and snuggles them in their paws, giving them a little kiss on the forehead.

[Zly Wilk] -facepalms- I am so sorry....

[Doc] Mirabella... it's okay. You're safe!

[Yaunfen] Sits on their haunches and holds the cat in their front paws. 

[Waffles] Is held. - Mow.

[Mirabella] - I... I'm sorry, I can't

[Wolf] -still at Doc's heels lays down and places her muzzle on her paws

[Doc] It's okay. I understand. Healing is always a process. - They pat the wolfs head- 

[Zly Wilk] -keeping his distance- So.... Those apples we made? Funny thing...

[Wolf] -makes a grumbling noise but stays still and allows herself to be petted.-

[Yaunfen] Puts Waffles down with a sad frown - Go play with mama please.

[Waffles] Wanders back towards the garden-

[Mirabella] - Thank you...

[Yaunfen] Do you want a hug?

[Mirabella] - Ah, no thank you

[Doc] So... what did I miss?

[Zly Wilk] Well... I managed to grow some trees. They actually grew really fast, and produced fruit. I thought they tasted delicious, and they gave me a boost to my powers. Then Lazur tried one.

[Yaunfen] How about a lollypop? - Holds out a very large flat, rainbow sucker.

[Doc] -eyebrow- And then what happened?

[Mirabella] - No thank you

[Zly Wilk] - points at the blue wolf.

[Yaunfen] It spawned a glitched wolf!?

[Doc] You mean...? Oh dear.

[Zly Wilk] yeah.... and that's when I hit respawn....

[Lazur] - lifts her head for the first time and they can clearly see the bottom of her muzzle is dark with blood - AWOOOOOOO!

[Zly Wilk] We had alternate forms in one game we were in a long time ago. I forget the name, but we were NPCs, and it was some sort of forest fantasy thing. I guess the apple triggered that coding.

[Mirabella] Is still staying in the safety of the house-

[Doc] But it was a latency thing... not something new? - Rubs hir chin- interesting...

[Yaunfen] Sneaks over to the doorway- Slendermom?

[Mirabella] Jumps a little- Yes?

[Yaunfen] Shrinks down into their childlike form and walks over to them- Are you gonna be okay?

[Mirabella] - I... I believe so, I just need a moment

[Zly Wilk] Yeah. You've seen our coding. We've been rewritten and reformatted so many times, I'm not surprised there are still fragments and the odd compressed folder hidden away. Problem is that she can't change back at will.

[Doc] Is getting an idea already and scratches Lazur's ears reflexitively.

[Yaunfen] Gives her leg a small hug and then lets go again before smiling up at her. - 

[Lazur] - leans into the scratches reflexively, tail thumping before realizing what she's doing and shakes herself.-

[Mirabella] - Thank you

[Yaunfen] You're welcome. Oh! I have an idea! - They take out the phoenix quill and a bit of paper before writing on it a bit shakily and holding it out to her-

[Mirabella] Carefully takes the piece of paper and brings it up to read it-

[Yaunfen] It's a pre-scrip-tion! I read about them! 

-The page says - look at pretty flowers once daily. Try not to supress any smiling.

[Doc] Yaunfen?

[Mirabella] - I will do my best to take my dosage then

[Yaunfen] Yes! You have a nice day too! Mada's calling me. Coming!

[Mirabella] Pockets the paper as Yaunfen leaves-

[Yaunfen] Skitters outside and shifts back to dragon- Just saying bye to Slendermom!

[Doc] Sorry Mirabella- they call out- I need to take care of this-

[Mirabella] - It's perfectly alright

[Yaunfen] Sniffs Lazur- Hi! You're so fuzzy.

[Doc] Sighs- Come on, I have an idea. - Starts walking in the direction of the spawn-

[Lazur] - barks playfully at Yaunfen then gets up and trots along at Doc's side -

[Zly Wilk] -follows on the other side-

[Doc] Leads them down and around and towards Lie's house-

[Blake] Is playing in the yard and stops dead at the sight-

[Yaunfen] I wonder who else is home?

[Zly Wilk] What do you have in mind, Doc?

[CP] Is on the opposite side of the bridge as CN's room and is working on building something-

[Doc] The easiest solution first...

[Yaunfen] Puts their nose in one of the holes- Big Fire! Whatcha doing?

[CP] - Building

[Blake] Sniffs at Lazur and circles her curiously- Arf?

[Yaunfen] Building what? 

[CP] - A room

[Yaunfen] Little excited gasp- Is it for the baby Lie's making?

[CP] - No shit

[Lazur] - lays her ears back, tucks her tail in and gives the other wolf the most murderous low growl imaginable -

[Blake] Soft whimper, he's got puppy dog eyes- 

[Doc] I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm Lazur. He's really clingy with Lie.

[Yaunfen] Excited - Yeeee! Is it gonna be cute?!?

[CP] - What do you want?

[Lazur] - sigh -

[Yaunfen] Mada came to see you.

[CP] Growls- The fuck do you want Doc? I'm busy

[Blake] If he could waggle eyebrows he would- arf? Boof?

[Doc] Well, since you were so gung ho to revert your generals I have a similar issue you might be able to resolve.

[CP] - What is it?

[Lazur] - growls -

[Doc] Lazur is currently a wolf and Blake is hitting on her-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake- He flies up and over- Oh, you mean that Blake... And I'd want to help her why?

[Doc] Smiles knowingly - Goodness of your heart?

[CP] - No

[Blake] Hopeful pants-

[Yaunfen] Ummm... because she'd owe you?

[Doc] Because it's probably easy for you?

[CP] - Yeah and I'm busy with something important right now

[Lazur] - sits down and starts howling, knowing it will start the other wolves and dogs howling -

-The other wolves instantly joins the cacophony-

[Blake] cheerfully joins her howl, it's loud and somewhat terrifying in comparision.

[Doc] Winces-

[Yaunfen] Balls up a little- That's scary!

[Lie] Opens the main door at the top of the stairs- What is going on?

[Doc] Unhappy dogs....

[Yaunfen] Hi Lie!

[Zly Wilk] also winces at the noise. - I don't think you're helping your case, Lazur.... I'd owe you as well, for what it's worth.

[Lie] - Who would you owe?

[Zly Wilk] Your husband.

[Doc] Came to pick Cp's brain actually. Lazur is currently-points at her

[Lazur] - looks to see how CP reacted to the noise -

[Lie] - CP... You of all people should know how it feels to not be in your own body...

[CP] - But I'm busy

[Lie] With a slight snarl- You've been fretting over the perfect design for three days now. Help. Lazur.

[Yaunfen] Little whistle and slight smile-

[Lie] - Yaunfen that's not nice

[Yaunfen] Whiskers go limp- Sorry Lie...

[Doc] Is afraid to shatter the delicate balance and is barely breathing. If they could vanish they might have done so.

[CP] - Fine- He starts approaching Lazur

[Lazur] - considers starting another howl, sniffs, cocks her head at Lie, and stays quiet as CP approaches

[Blake] Bounces around happily- 

[CP] With a flick of his wrist he brings up Lazur's coding and starts reading through it- Mind telling me what some things are Zly? Just so I'm not wasting too much time

[Doc] Peeks interestedly- You have a lot of odd stuff here...

[Zly Wilk] looks over the code... we're looking for an older bit of coding. She's locked into an old alternate form.

[Lie] Comes down the stairs and sits on the bottom few steps, letting out a breath and rubbing her belly-

[Yaunfen] Were you a wolf too Zly?

[Zly Wilk] a lot of this is her tool kit for breaking into servers, detecting viruses.... Yes, Yaunfen, I was as well.

[CP] Scrolls through the files, looking for anything that's been activated-

[Doc] Do you want it fixed where you could change back and forth? That might be do-able later. 

[Yaunfen] Neat!

[Blake] Investigates Zly- boof.

[Zly Wilk] Maybe... Once Lazur is back to normal she can decide for herself as well.

[CP] - So everybody but me gets a choice about switching forms?

[Doc] Well it was intially needed because you wouldn't stop destroying and murdering people.

[Yaunfen] Notices some movement- Can I play with the little wither?

[CP] - Sure, whatever

[Yaunfen] Neat!- They pull out a peppermint cattail and swish it around to see if the wither will chase it-

\- Lazur's code is exceedingly complex and layered, and seems to have built in defenses against hacking that are preventing CP from accessing some files -

[Wither] Throws pebbles at it-

[Doc] Cp, Do you feel like you can keep your temper enough to not need being a cat as a deterrent?

[CP] Doesn't even ask for permission, just starts hacking- That isn't my decidion, is it?

[Yaunfen] Tries to bonk the pebbles with the cattail like it's a small batt-

[Wither] Angry noises-

[Yaunfen] Maybe something else? - They pull out a ball and roll it over to the little wither-

[Wither] Ignores the ball-

[Doc] Would you actually stop doing something just because Lie asked you not too?

[Yaunfen] Hmm

[Lie] - For a little while maybe, and it depends on how angry he is

[Doc] I would fix it if Lie told me too.

[CP] - Shut up, I'm concentrating

[Lazur] -is sitting calmly, meditating on her own coding and trying to deactivate the routines getting in CPs way as they come on line-

[Doc] My offer stands. 

[Yaunfen] Tries giving the wither a little scritch on one of it's necks-

[Wither] Tries to bite Yaunfen-

[Lie] - For now? No

[Zly Wilk] Here Doc, thought you might want to have a couple of these to experiment on.. - holds out a couple glowing apples -

[CP] Finally starts finding the right area for the file to be in-

[Yaunfen] Gets bit on one claw as they pull away- Naughty! 

[Doc] Thank you. I'll just name them something so no one eats them accidently, Lie can I use your anvil?

[Lie] - Sure, it's in the workroom, as usual

[Doc] Scoots past her and there's the sound of them tapping away shortly thereafter- 

[Yaunfen] Sticks their tongue out at the wither and comes over near Lie-

[Lie] - I'm sorry Yaunfen, I didn't mean to snap at you earlier

\- a couple files that were locked are opened and start loading in the background unnoticed as CP works. They appear to be different weapons and tools -

[CP] - You guys need to clean your systems...

[Yaunfen] Floats a whisker near her - It's okay Lie. Mada says you're stressed lately.

[Zly Wilk] We've found hoarding files to be useful in our former line of work.

[Doc] Comes back out- I heard that! And I remember all the garbage I cleaned off of yours intially!

[CP] - Mine were up to date Doc! Some of this stuff is ancient

[Doc] It was still lousy with SPAM and redundancies.

[Lie] - Yeah, I've started having some mood swings too- Shivers a little

[CP] Perks- Lie? Are you cold again?

[Yaunfen] I can help! - They take out two wool blocks and put them on either side of her. - There!

[Zly Wilk] - almost to himself- yeah.... ancient. Heh. You have no idea.

[Lie] Smiles- Thank you Yaunfen

[Doc] See now that makes me curious Zly. I wonder if a jog down memory lane might shake a few things loose for me too, eh?

[Yaunfen] Big smile, but still no teeth.

[Zly Wilk] Maybe, Doc. There are still things I can't remember, but I've gotten a lot better since I got here.

[CP] Finally finds the file- Here it is

[Doc] That's good to hear. You guys have done a lot of soul searching in the wilderness. I'd love to think it's cleared your mind a bit.

[Yaunfen] Oh Lie! Wanna see what I found?

[Lie] - Okay, what did you find?

[Yaunfen] This, I fixed it. - They take out a very pretty little pot with two handles. The design on the side is of a long reptile. Like an alligator with fins.- It was in bits in the siffter! It kinda looks like Basil.

[Lie] - You're right, it kinda does

[CP] Works quickly, typing a few things before deactivating the file-

[Lazur] - she finds herself back in her normal form crouching on her hands and knees. She stands up and stretches gratefully. Her body is long and lean and well toned from training. Old light scars crisscross her arms, legs and torso from the battles she has endured. 

She suddenly realizes she is completely naked and with an embarrassed Yelp crouches down, covering herself as best as she can with her hands.

[Zly Wilk] -quickly offers his coat and looks away as his friend covers herself.

[Lie] - Welcome to my situation whenever I transform back as well Lazur

[Doc] Nice work Cp.

[Yaunfen] It's okay! Mom is naked a lot. 

[Blake] Disappointed whimper. He goes and sits on Lie's foot. 

[Lazur] -laughs nervously and cinches the long coat closed- Thanks... and thank you, CP.

[Lie] Gives Blake a good scratch- Good boy

[Blake] Little whoosh of air like a disappointed sigh-

[Lie] - It's okay Blake

[Zly Wilk] Lazur.... Look, I had no idea it would have that effect on you. I didn't even know we still had that coding... you didn't have to kill me over it.

[Yaunfen] Big Fire did a good thing. - They produce a rather large cookie and push it into his hand-

[CP] - Oh fuck off- He drops the cookie and flies back over to where he was working

[Doc] We all lose our tempers sometime.

[Yaunfen] Watches after him- Thank you for helping!

[Blake] sneaks over to the discarded cookie and steals it.

[Lazur] True. No sense in arguing over who killed who. I'm just glad to be back to my normal form. I'll be happier to get my clothes back.

[Doc] I can hook you up with something temporary. We're about the same size, aren't we?

[Lazur] give or take, depending on... you know. - smiles -

[Doc] Oh Haha! That's okay, even on fem days I'm not a big cup size. - They copy their purple pants and undershirt and hold them out. The undershirt has a small logo on it today. - You caught me out, I almost forgot. Hehe! - The logo is two pillbugs, one rolled up and one walking flat and it just says 'Pillbugs are so cool'

[Yaunfen] Proudly- Mada got the mail all by hirself.

[Doc] Well... I was up late and the internet can be pretty addictive....

[Lie] Stands with a groan- I'm going to go sit near the lava pool...

[Lazur] - takes the offered clothes gratefully and quickly slips them on. -Thanks. Not used to casual clothes anymore. Kinda nice. 

[Zly Wilk] I think that's enough excitement for a day. Guess we'll crash at the castle tonight. Maybe work on a proper house soon.

[Doc] You're always welcome. 

[Yaunfen] Race you home!


	365. EAlex, Baby Presents and Antiquities

[Flux] Is sitting inside watching CP build through the window. A small smile flickers across her lips as she watches the effort he's putting into making a room for his daughter-

[Notch] Slips up behind her and hugs around her, putting his chin on her shoulder- Bring proud of our son? 

[Flux] - He is doing a wonderful job, but I wonder... Where will the baby sleep? Surely a bed will be too large for her...|

[Notch] My bet is that Cp will will make a fancy room for the baby, but the baby will sleep with Lie for quite some time, because mom's worry.

[Flux] - But surely there must be other things they will need?

[Notch] Yes.... this is true... we should probably go out and buy her stuff like everyone did with Aven actually...

[Flux] - You bought stuff for Aven?

[Notch] Well, yeah! It's kind of a tradition for friends to buy a new mom a bunch of baby stuff. The closer they get to having the baby the less able they are to get around and do stuff. So it usually means they aren't working and could use a hand. And babies are incredibly expensive.

[Flux] - I see. Then don't you think it's time we did that? Lie is getting rather large...

[Notch] Rubs his chin- You're right. You feel like going shopping? It might be a bit of sensory overload.

[Flux] - If you are there, then I'm sure I will be fine

[Notch] Smiles- So do we drag Cp along and make him carry stuff or no? There's always the razor thin chance he'll get slightly emotional.

[Flux] - No, let's surprise them. We could say your coworkers want your help with a small problem they've found as an excuse

[Notch] Well we need at least one person who can make portals. And I don't think BEN would be interested. So I'll call Doc for a ride. - He starts walking outside as he types-

[HG] -has just come by to water some of lies plants when he sees notch and waves- hi

[Flux] Follows him out-

[Notch] Oh hey Hg. Hey, you haven't learned how to make irl portals yet, have you?

[HG] no not yet but I should

[Notch] Doc should be along shortly, you should ask them to help you at some point.

[Doc] Comes galloping across the yard with Deerheart on hir back- 

[Yaunfen] Is racing alongside them with a big smile-

[Flux] Sidles up next to Notch and takes his hand-

[HG] -Waves- hello doc, deer, yaunfen

[Doc] Hey guys. I take it we're making a party of this? 

[Yaunfen] bounces around a little- I wanna go out!

[Deer] - Hey HG- She slides down off of Doc

[Yaunfen] Shifts into their kid form and plops a beret on their head. - I'm ready!

[Doc] Tuck your tail in kiddo.

[HG] oh are you going out to the real world can I come?

[Notch] Oh, yeah. I think I need a different shirt. - Goes back inside and comes out wearing a hoodie. 

[Doc] If you want too. We're just going shopping.

[Deer] - Love? Do you have my shoes?

[Doc] Yeah, I grabbed them when Notch messaged me. - They shapeshift and hold them out. They've already begrudgingly changed to some plain street clothes.

[HG] -puts on his sunglasses-

[Deer] Huffs but does take the shoes-

[Notch] I'm ready when you guys are, but... not everyone will fit in my teeny little car. 

[Doc] Well... we could always come out in Dawn's shop. I doubt she'd care. You've still got that occult passport right?

[HG] -puts on his plain clothes- oh doc do you think at one point you will be able to teach me how to use portals?

[Notch] Oh, yeah! Right here. Got my cards too.

[Doc] I can try. I kinda suck at it.

[Flux] Makes certain the flash drive containing her seed is safely tucked away against her skin-

[Doc] Is texting on hir carrot phone-

[Notch] At least we won't have to worry about Licht if we're in a different country...

[Deer] - Now Yaunfen, you know you have to stay close, right?

[Doc] Okay, we're golden. She put up her closed for lunch sign. 

[Yaunfen] Yes mama. - reaches for her hand-

[Deer] Smiles a little as she takes it-

[Doc] Swings back and jams forward in a violent headbang and the portal cracks open reality in front of hir-

[Notch] Peeks out- 

-The opening is in front of a very old TV in a small room a few steps away is a balcony overlooking the rest of the antique shop- 

[Mort] Waves from the steps- Hey Notch.

[Doc] Holds the way for the others to pass through onto the rather threadbare carpet.

[Mort] So what kind of mischief are you guys all up to today?

[HG] -goes though looking at all the different things-

-As the servers pass through, they take a moment to shift into more human like appearances-

[Mort] Nice transformation! You guys make it look so effortless.

[Dawn] Also comes up and releases the tiny chain that blocks the stairs- 

[Deer] - It always feels so weird

[Doc] Yeah I know. It pays to stay away from mirrors and not look at your hands too much.

-The shop is a little dusty as usual, but the scent is a comforting mix of wood polish, books, elderly dried herbs and attic smell.

-The tv makes an awful crackly static noise behind them all.-

[Doc] Jumps in a little bit of fear- Please don't be Polybius... 

[Yaunfen] Stays close to Doc-

[HG] -covers his ears not liking the sound of static-

[Glitchy] -There's an awful crackling as he pulls himself out of the same electronic device, looking like something decidedly eldritch. Neat. ...Also slightly horrifying.- Huh. -The Tv stops crackling.-

[Yaunfen] Eeek!

[Dawn] Defensive stance-

[Doc] Oh geeze Glitchy you scared me....

[Notch] Same!

[Glitchy] -Looks at Dawn and his eyes narrow behind his glasses a bit, before he looks back at Doc- Didn' mean to. Felt someone going. Decided I'd tag along. I need the exercise.

[Dawn] Who is this? I don't think we've met...

[Doc] Ah, okay. You know our friend Lie is pregnant right?

[Glitchy] Since Strangled isn't here, I'm just Red. And yes, I figured as much.

[Mort] Hey Hg, wanna give the plants a boost while Dawn isn't looking? - Indicates a windowsill full of sad little shoots in pots-

[Dawn] Red? I'm Dawn. 

[Doc] Dawn's a witch Glitchy.

[HG] -Sees the plant and waters them while also fixing their soil-

-The little sprouts explode and throw a few creeping vines up the windowsill and down to the carpet. - 

[Mort] Glad to see someone loves doing that as much as I do.

[Glitchy] A pleasure to meet you. -He doesn't offer his hand to shake, but does nod aknowledgingly-

[Dawn] Likewise. What's your area of expertise?

[Doc] How are you eyes doing anyway Glitchy, you haven't checked in with me in awhile.

[Yaunfen] Regards the overflowing plants. - Aww... no candy. I like the sweet plants better. How are the pumpkins Hg?

[Glitchy] Glitches, Dreams.. Pokémon. Oh! And they're a lot better! I mostly need my glasses to read on good days. -He taps his glasses and it's obvious today isn't a "just for reading" day-

[HG] they are growing great they are already starting to combine not as big as the others though

[Yaunfen] Let me know when they're ready! We can make a big fun mess!

[Dawn] Dreams... -she shakes her head a bit- Never was one for sleeping very soundly. 

[Mort] Wait! Someone said Pokemon! 

[Dawn] Oh gods....

[Mort] Has already whipped out a DS, - I'm playing Leaf green!

[Glitchy] I could help with your sleep, if you want. And really? -He moves over to Mort to look- I don't remember much about that generation.

[HG] -Is looking around at the different thing in the shop-

[Mort] I'm not very far but my Beedrill is pretty cool. I started with the Bulbasaur.

[Glitchy] I could hook you up with a mew, if you want. Or any of your favorite legendaries. -It's a tempting, half thought offer, more habit than anything.-

-There are a lot of books, no real order to anything. The shelves are crammed with knicknacks too. There's a small rack of clothes but it looks mostly like oddball coats. Someones cosplay closet but more authentic.

[Mort] Really? I love Mew! They're so cute.

[Glitchy] Of course. Even register it as a legit one. -Holds his hands out for the ds-

[Yaunfen] Wanders over by HG and pokes a finger in a little table fountain - I like the noise.

[Mort] Holds it out excitedly-

[HG] it's pretty too

[Yaunfen] Is pulling books and looking at them. They're holding a book on faries with some lavish illustrations-

[Glitchy] -Takes it and gets to work, there's a few concerning DS noises before the encounter music starts. Onscreen is a mew!-

[Mort] Catch it!

[Dawn] Good grief....

[Doc] Is leaning over to see-

[HG] -looks for a book on plants-

[Yaunfen] Hey HG? I got something from the sifter that says it's supposed to be a plant but it's not?

[HG] what is it?

-The screen is clearly different from a normal encounter, but only slightly so. Every item is maxed out, the PP is as well, and the HP bar is leading off the screen-

[Glitchy] -Bleps a small amount as a pokeball is used. It shakes once, twice, a third, and with some glitch motivation, clicks.-

[Yaunfen] Holds up what appears to be a chunk of pink rock candy, it looks vaguely like a little pink butt. 

[Mort] Holy crap that's off the charts!

[HG] candy plant?

[Glitchy] Huh? -Looks up as it offers the naming screen- Oh, yeah. That happens when I do it. Strangled's HP bar will wrap around the screen, actually. Do you want to name the mew?

[Mort] Lets name him Skittles!

[Dawn] I'm going to go do the books...

[Notch] snickers-

[Yaunfen] I dunno. But it looks like a butt. - grins.

[Glitchy] Nice name. -He inputs that and saves the game before returning the DS to Mort. The next encounter everything would be back to normal, unfortunately. Seems if you want great stats you have to have Glitchy keep touching the device.-

[HG] I mean it does I wonder if water it, it might help it yaunfen

[Mort] Thanks man! - chuckles- I hope they get along with the rest of my team. Don't make my poor Oddish feel self-concious or anything. Haha.

[Yaunfen] You can try? - Holds it out a bit in it's little pot.

[HG] -waters the plant-

[Glitchy] Oh, they'll love Skittles. -There's a bit of darkness in his eyes as he mutters under his breath- Or they'll die a swift death.

[Mort] As much eyebrows up as a slightly pliable skull can muster.

[Glitchy] -Raises an eyebrow back- What?

[Mort] I guess it's more intense if it's a game you regularly go into...

[Doc] Please don't break my friends DS or spirit Glitchy.

[Glitchy] Oh you have no idea. And I won't! -He crosses his arms a bit- I'm not Strangled. That's his thing.

[Yaunfen] Watches the little plant as it shivers a bit and them plumps up slightly bigger. - It didn't do much, that's weird....

[Mort] Okay. Dawn's not too excited about playing games. She's a bit old fashioned. She gave me a few eye-rolls over getting this.

[Doc] Snorts. - Old fashioned? From what she's told me, she's so old when she was a kid pottery was considered innovative.

[Dawn] From downstairs- I heard that Doc....

[Doc] Sorry! But it's true isn't it? 

[Dawn] Grumpy noises-

[Flux] Has been wandering the store, there are a lot of things that she's never seen before and she has a number of questions building. She's already shifted hey clothes to be more appropriate for out in the real world-

[Deer] Has gone to the window to look outside-

[Dawn] At Flux- See anything you like?

[Flux] - I'm not certain, there's so much here that I've never seen before... I don't even know what most items in here are... She runs fingers along a piece of an old loom

[Notch] I think I know what that is? 

[Dawn] It's for weaving fabric. It makes smaller loops then knitting.

[Flux] Glancing at Notch- Isn't that what Steve does?

[Notch] Yes, he has his own name for it, but it's a thing people do out here too. 

[Doc] He chose that name because it had something to do with the sounds his canes make when he clicks them together.

[Deer] - He's made so many things too! Did you see the baby socks he made for Lie?

[Doc] I heard he was doing it, but I didn't see them. 

[Yaunfen] From behind a bookcase - I saw! They were super tiny!

[Flux] Notices some jewelry and looks at the shiny pieces inside the case- Humans make such interesting things...

[Yaunfen] Is turning a little crank and it's making a slight grinding noise-

[Mort] You need a pencil to make that one work.

[Dawn] Smiles- I'm not much for wearing jewelry, but it is a feast for the eyes.

[Doc] I just like shiny things. And it's a good thing too because my little one has tracked a fair amount of glitter all over the castle.

[Flux] - Well you did see why I could not in the past, it would have become tainted

[Deer] - There is an over abundance of glitter in the castle...

[Notch] Takes her hand- See anything you like?

[Flux] - I am not certain...

[HG] -found a book on plants and is siting on the floor reading it-

[Mort] Peeks over his shoulder a bit-

[HG] -doesn't notice he is to engulfed in the book-

[Notch] Casts around and then makes a little noise - how about this?

-The necklace is three strands of purple beads grading from light to dark.-

[Doc] I think that would translate well into a lower resolution too....

[Flux] Flushes a little in her cheeks- I... I...

[Notch] Gives her an uncertain look, his own assertion of her tastes being tested- Is that... okay?

[Flux] - I suppose...

[Notch] Then I'll take it. Please. 

[Dawn] Unhooks the strands with a smile and passes them to him. 

[Notch] Delicately hooks them around her neck and arranges them in a graceful drape over her shoulders and chest.

[Flux] Her fingers rise up to brush against the cool beads against her skin-

[Doc] Are we trading today, or just cash?

[Dawn] I can do either. Or both. 

[Notch] Is just mooning over Flux.

[Yaunfen] Slides up behind Doc and scoots a small pile of books along the glass counter and closer to them-

[Flux] - Ah, Dawn, there is actually a slight problem you could help with

[Dawn] And that would be?

[Flux] - There is a problem with my energy whenever Notch and I... Finish, our more intimate moments

[Dawn] Oh? Are you having some kind of surge? 

[Notch] Not exactly...

[Flux] - I end up being unable to hold my form...

[Dawn] So it's a concentration issue?

[Flux] - Yes

[Dawn] Drumming her fingers. - Hmm. You guys have to come back here to go out again right? Let me think about it for a bit.

[Flux] - Alright, thank you

[Yaunfen] And this? Please. It reminds me of mom when you annoy her- 

[Doc] Is suddenly trying not to laugh-

-The piece is a brown and white pitcher with a moose head as part of the top and spout. The face of the moose has rolled upward eyes and it looks pretty done with everything. 

[Deer] - Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] What? It's doing the eyeball thing!

[Deer] - Sighs- Dawn, would it be alright to leave some of this stuff here while we go shopping?

[Dawn] Of course. 

[Notch] Just start a tab. I've got this.

[Doc] Cradles the pitcher- We'll treasure it always.

[Flux] - Is there anything you would like us to get you while we are out Dawn?

[Dawn] Nah, I'm good. 

[Mort] Wait... will the candy plants grow out here?

[Yaunfen] Shrugs-

[HG] huh plants?

[Deer] - Well if Lie's plants can grow out here...

[Doc] Yaunfen do you have any on you? 

[Yaunfen] I have some of the candy cane cattails, the popsicle grass, and some of the chocolate pumpkins.

[Doc] I'd try the cattails.

[Mort] I'll grab some dirt, there's a little under the sink from when I topped off the windowbox- 

[Dawn] There's a bucket in the bathroom closet.

[Flux] - Do you know where the closest shop with baby stuff is Dawn?

[Mort] Fills the bucket and comes back with it. 

[Yaunfen] Sticks a cattail in the dirt and makes a gracious gesture for Hg-

[HG] -gets up still holding the book he was reading and walks over ready to water it-

[Dawn] Mmmm, this is a historical district. There's all kinds of crazy shops if you just walk that way. - points- If you go the other way, there's nothign but fast food but you'll reach a mall with a ton of stuff and I'm pretty sure there's a baby store. 

[Mort] Ok Hg show us what you've got.

[HG] -waters the plants-

-There's a bit of an organic groan and the cattails multiply, filling the bucket and making a very sharp peppermint smell-

[Yaunfen] Holds up the rock, again- more please?

[HG] sure -Waters the rock again-

-It wiggles a little bit, but that's all. - 

[Yaunfen] Squints suspiciously at it.

[Flux] - May I see it Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Passes the hard chunk to her.

[Flux] Uses her magic to investigate it a little-

-It is organic, but sloooooooow. Worse then an olive tree. -

[Flux] - It's almost like it's sleeping...

[HG] maybe it is

[Yaunfen] Nose wiggle, [because they have no whiskers at the moment] - 

[Doc] Well it was a fossil, kiddo. Maybe it wasn't something well-adapted. Just don't eat it, okay? Just in case.

[Yaunfen] Okay, I won't. Probably tastes like butt anyway....

[Licht] Curses as she's once again exploded by a creeper-

-There's a bit of a flicker on the screen as if something is gliching. The summoner is still burning near the small house Licht has build at the spawn. For a moment the chat fills with garbage as the seed tries to resolve an obvious error. -

[Licht] - Are you back?

-There's a lightning strike and a groan of pain from where it hit.

[Licht] Turns her character around- You've been strangely absent

-On the ground is a woman with long orange hair, she moves a hand and makes a pained noise.

[Licht] - What the hell?

-The figure slumps and lays still, barely breathing-

[Licht] Moves closer- Hello?

-The character is unmoving and there's the smallest trickle of blood from under her hair. -

[Licht] Swats at the air over the figure-

-She flinches as if hit and painfully rolls over, blinking a bit. Her eyes are white and glowing and there's a bit of blood on her lips- 

\- /System generation error 652522-89832-68321211 Alternate pathway used/ -

[Licht] - Can you hear me?

[???] Yesss....

[Licht] - How the hell did you get here?

[???] I don't know? But I'm not supposed to be... - She looks at her hands- an Alex?

[Licht] - What do you mean your not supposed to be?

[EAlex] Sits up and coughs. She looks down at herself- This isn't right... I should be... a Herobrine? How do I know that?

[Licht] - There's already a Herobrine...

[EAlex] There... there is? Then that's why. - she holds her head in her hands- Just my luck to manifest on a taken seed...

[Licht] - I, don't understand what you're talking about...

[EAlex] Yeah... well you're a player. I can tell by the stiff way you stand and move. You don't have to know.

[Licht] Scowls- That's what the other one said too...

[EAlex] Hey, you don't live here. Our troubles are nothing to you.

[Licht] - Maybe, but this is somehow connected to a case I am working on

[???] Appears out of a shadow- You're pathetic. Did you really think a summoner seed would be empty? 

[EAlex] Makes a slight hiss of fear, but is still too weak to stand and fight.

[Licht] - There you are, will somebody please explain what's going on here?

[???] It's a war going on under your nose.

[EAlex] Is obviously afraid of him-

[Licht] - Now there's a war? You are making no sense

[EAlex] Unless you intend to help, I'm not telling you anything. 

[???] Your quarry has all the answers anyway.

[Licht] - Mr. Persson

[EAlex] The creator...

[Licht] - Yeah, I still can't figure out what he's doing or where he is

[EAlex] He made a gateway, so we could exist. 

[???] You're more right then you know...

[Licht] - A gateway?

[???] Yes... he let the monsters in. - He laughs rather wickedly-

[EAlex] Is chilled to the bone and gives Licht the rather pleading look of a vulnerable woman who's realizing that a psychopath just bought her a drink.

[Licht] Sighs, she isn't sure what she should do- Look, I still have some work to do, if you need a place to stay, I've got a shelter, but not much else- She leaves the game playing in the corner of the screen and pulls up photo's of the outside of Notch's apartment, including the one involving Jeb, Yster, and CP

[???] Gives EAlex a rather vicious look and she shakes a little in fear- 

[EAlex] Very quietly- Why are you doing this? 

[???] Walks closer to her menacingly- We have similar goals, you want out, I want in. 

[EAlex] I just want to exist...

[???] If you're lucky, I'll let you live when I'm done...

[EAlex] Focuses in her sheer terror and the whole screen tazes sideways, she vanishes and the Herobrine looks around in confusion- Coward....

-In the very corner of Licht's screen a small head with orange hair pops up from behind her windows bar-

[Licht] Jumps a little- What are you doing?

[EAlex] Climbs up onto the bar and smacks the windows icon- bringing up the start menu-

[Licht] Watches in confusion-

[EAlex] Opens a notepad file and starts typing- Thanks for leaving me alone with the psycho. This is why I say players don't need to know. You can just retreat and be safe.

[Licht] Types back- There's nothing I could do, I don't think I can get rid of him

[EAlex] Makes a pouting face - he is physically there.

[Licht] - So?

[EAlex] He can be hurt. I can too...

[Licht] - Look, the only reason I have this game is because it was given to me as a clue, I have no intention of continuing to play once I've solved this case

[EAlex] Blanches in fear- please don't delete that seed...

[Licht] - Why would I keep it?

[EAlex] Because then I won't be... anymore.

[Licht] - We'll see- She turns her attention back towards the photo's

[EAlex] Kicks her feet on the top of the notepad window for a few mintures and looks around at the pictures. - Wait... is that a Herobrine??? IN THE OUTSIDE???

[Licht] - What are you talking about?

[EAlex] Climbs down the side of the window, and takes a better look at the picture with Cp before pointing a shaking finger at him- That's a Herobrine....!!! A REAL one!

[Licht] Zooms in on the photo- Markus' old coworkers said that he was of familial relation to Markus...

[EAlex] No... that one isn't human....

[Licht] - Always more questions, never any answers

[EAlex] Makes a frustrated noise- But if he can get out... I have to meet him. Even if he tries to kill me...

[Licht] - I wouldn't even know how to lure him in...

[EAlex] Do you have any portable devices?

[Licht] - My phone...

[EAlex] Can you plug it into the computer please? -She shoots a look at the open minecraft window where the obviously seething brine is killing the local wildlife with abandon-

[Licht] - Sure...- It takes her a moment to find and untangle the proper cords and plug her phone into the computer- There

[EAlex] Makes a running jump at the control panel again and brings up 'my computer'. The window pops up and she vanishes into the icon for the phone. After a moment it rings-

[Licht] Picks it up-

[EAlex] Close the game! Just turn it off for now! Hurry!

[Licht] Does so- What is this about?

[EAlex] I don't know what he told you, but it was probably a lie. I can see your phone has wi-fi, so I'm just going to stay here for a while. Just please don't delete the game. 

[Licht] - For now I wont


	366. More Baby Stuff

[Doc] I say we head for the mall, save the specialty stuff for another day. 

[Yaunfen] What's a mall? 

[Notch] Somehow i think we're all gonna to be loaded up with baby stuff and have no room for anything else. 

[Flux] - There are always shulker boxes

[Doc] Eh, we'll see. I think we have a pretty good raiding party here. 

[Mort] malls are giant buildings full of little shops kiddo. 

[Yaunfen] slightly nervous- Are there going to be lots of humans there? 

[Doc] Probably? So make sure you don't wander off. 

[Yaunfen] Oh... - thinking with a slight frown- I won't mada! 

[Mort] Goes back to playing with the ds. 

[Deer] - We should be going

[Doc] Strides out the door with others following a bit less confidently. 

[Dawn] Safe trip! - She's already finished ringing up the little pile of stuff, including the plant book Hg had and is setting it in s cardboard box for when they get back- 

[Deer] Walks outside barefoot-

[Doc] Pokes her in the boob. - shoes first my lovely. Don't want to attract attention, especially with our child in tow. 

[Deer] - Make me

[Notch] Please don't make a scene...

[Deer] Huffs and folds her arms- But I hate shoes!

[Yaunfen] But mama... If we stick out the bad people might get us...!

[Glitchy] -Smooths his hand over his wrist as he follows the group.-

[Doc] What bad people?

[Yaunfen] Looks around suspiciously - the SCP! 

[Deer] - Yaunfen, I highly doubt they are here

[Doc] ....

[Glitchy] -Pulls a face-

[Yaunfen] But mom....

[Deer] - But what?

[Yaunfen] They might be. Mean sneaky people are always where you least expect them. 

[Deer] - Will it really make you feel better about this if I wear the shoes?

[Yaunfen] Yes. I want us to be safe! 

[Deer] Ruffles the top of Yauinfen's head- Alright, I'll wear them for now. But just know, we are safe, your mada has only encountered them once, and that was because they entered an area where we knew they would be

[Glitchy] -purses his lips before shaking his head-

[Doc] Best not to look for trouble anyway...

[Notch] Waits for the light to turn and shepards them across an intersection. There's a decent amount of traffic but not a lot of people actually walking. 

[Deer] Takes Yaunfen's hand as they cross-

[Doc] Is sniffing as they walk alongside their mate and child. - lots of of odd smells. 

[Yaunfen] I smell tacos, icky. 

[Notch] Shugs- it's America, there's lots of fast food places. 

[Flux] - Fast food?

[Notch] Stuff that's cheap and greasy. And doesn't take much prep to make in a hurry. 

[Flux] - How odd...

[Glitchy] It's useful if you're on the go.

[Doc] nods- Time moves differently out here.

[Yaunfen] Well we're going, but it still smells gross. 

[Deer] - Don't worry Yaunfen, I have snacks on me

-The road curves and bleeds off into a vast parking lot leading up to a huge sprawling building surrounded by cars - 

[Notch] Really watch where you walk, idiots drive too fast and pull out rather suddenly in places like this

[Flux] Takes Notch's hand, getting a little overwhelmed by everything-

[Doc] Is weaving around the group a little so no one gets left behind- 

[Glitchy] -Walks behind everyone, keeping an eye out for said idiot drivers as they go-

-they make it up to a side entrance and file inside, the whoosh of the AC like an airlock beyond the doors. It's fairly crowded and a bit loud- 

[Yaunfen] Grips Deerheart's hand a bit tighter- 

[Deer] Draws Yaunfen a bit closer to herself to comfort her child-

[Flux] Squeezes Notch's hand a little tighter, all of the sound being a bit much-

[Glitchy] -Lags behind a bit, doing something on his phone before returning to the group-

[Deer] - So many people...

[HG] -is in the back of the group covering his ears because loud-

[Doc] Is already glancing around- Look for something with lots of pastels. 

[Yaunfen] Points to a colorful bulk candy store- 

[Doc] Not that. 

[Yaunfen] Small frown- 

[Doc] Maybe on the way out.

[Deer] - There's a lot to see here...

-There's a lot of background noise as people bustle around with bags, kids, and food. A security guard keeps as good of an eye out as they can and the kiosks in the middle of the walkways are staffed by bored looking teens-

[Doc] Is sheparding like a tour guide-

[Yaunfen] Eyes everywhere and pressed up close between their parents-

[HG] -get use to the noise and is now looking everywhere-

[Yaunfen] Lets out a little snort and points out a very black store with lots of shiny accoutrments and vinyl clothing. 

[Doc] Yeaaah. Not today.

[Deer] - Some of that smells familiar...

[Doc] It's such a riot I can't pick out anything specific. Meat and bread and hot oil.... and geeze... - Xe leans in quietly- humans are smelly. It's overpowering....

[Glitchy] -Snorts a bit- You have no idea.

[Yaunfen] Ever so quietly to Glitchy- BEN....

[Glitchy] -Stoic nod-

[Flux] - Doc, you said we were looking for someplace more pastel themed?- Motions towards a store that is more baby themed

[Deer] Giggles at Yaunfen's comment-

[Doc] There we go. Come on guys. Use your elbows if you have too.

-For the most part they have no trouble getting to the store and it is considerably quieter inside and smells of baby oil and fabrics-

[Yaunfen] Wrinkles their nose- Weird smells....

[Doc] Okay, everyone spread out. Just stay in the store so we don't get seperated.

-The cashier near the front is a bit put off, not used to so large of a group coming into the store-

[Doc] Is looking at cribs- 

[Yaunfen] We're not gonna put the baby in a cage are we?

[Glitchy] -Flashes the cashier a friendly smile before moving along to poke at some onesies-

[HG] -finds a cute bib with white and red roses-

[Deer] - No sweetie, this is so the baby can sleep safely

[Yaunfen] But bars? 

[Doc] Shrugs-

[Glitchy] -Picks a few onesies off the shelves, chuckling a bit to himself-

[Deer] - Maybe Notch can explain that one

[Notch] Oh, it has to do with making sure they don't smother if they roll against the side.

[Flux] Is looking at an arrangement of blankets, running fingers over the soft fabrics and looking at the patterns-

[Notch] Grabs a onesie and snorts with laughter. - I think I'll wrap this one anon- [It says "I'm cute. Mom's cute. Dad's lucky."]

[Glitchy] -Is just collecting funny onesies for now, small grin on his face-

[Yaunfen] Slides one into Glitchy's pile that says "Maybe I don't want to fucking smile".

[HG] -is pulling cute and funny bibs becuase baby's can be messy-

[Flux] Comes back with a couple of soft blankets, a few with patterns and a few without-

[Glitchy] Doc, Notch. -Slides Yaunfen's in neatly before showing three different onesies with a snicker. The first is a pokemon one that as "Heavy Sleeper" with a Snorlax, the second is a Creeper peaking out of a "hole" in it, and the last has cat ears and the quote "I can't even right meow!" on it. He looks kind of amused at his decision.-

[Yaunfen] Shaking their little fists trying not to laugh out loud. - YUS.

[Deer] - And of course we all know that mom will put them on the baby and dad will hate them

[Doc] Picking out a crib with Notch- 

[Notch] Of course! What's the point otherwise?

[Glitchy] -Seems content with his small collection of onesies and meanders around to see if anything else catches his eyes-

[Yaunfen] Brings crib sheets with little dragons on them and another with clouds.

[Doc] Is specifically going for things that are not pink, since xe knows Lie isn't fond of it. Mostly pastel purples and light greens.

[Yaunfen] Dragging a baby gate- How come they have fence pieces?

[Flux] Smiles a little as she spots something in the store across from the one they are currently in-

[Deer] - I don't know...

[Doc] Um...?

[Flux] Goes over to Notch and whispers in his ear with a small smirk-

[HG] -finds teddy bears and picks out two one that is very soft brown and one that is holding purple blanket-

[Glitchy] -Grabs a few small plushies, one is a cat-

[Doc] Picks up a weird rubber giraffe- Oh dear... it's one of these....

[Notch] Gets a playmatt with some dangling things and a carrying sling- 

[Cashier] Looks at Doc- That's a stimulus toy, it helps stimulate teething, vision, hearing, and is soft enough that it's okay for them to accidentally bang it on themselves

[Doc] Buts it's a...

[Deer] - Love, it's not real

[Yaunfen] It's funny looking.

[Notch] Plucks it out of hir hands - these are highly rated and it'll get used a lot.

[Flux] - What else do we need to get?

[Cashier] - Well do you have pacifiers? A car seat? Or bottles?

[Glitchy] I got a bottle! -Raises it, since he'd just grabbed it-

[HG] -brings over to the group the things he got-

[Doc] Pacifier? Doesn't that mean to make something peaceful? 

[Yaunfen] Big Fire could use one of those!

[Glitchy] -Comes over and grabs one off the shelf- It's to suck on.

[Cashier] - It goes in their mouth, it lets them simulate sucking on, well, boobs

[Doc] -blink blink-

[Yaunfen] Why would a baby suck on boobs...?

[Cashier] - Because that's how they get milk from their mom

[Glitchy] It's a mammal thing. Reptiles don't really do that.

[Yaunfen] Why don't they just ask?

[Doc] Facepalm-

[Cashier] - Because babies can't talk, and it's only until they can start eating real food. Then mom usually stops making milk

[Yaunfen] Oh....

[Doc] We'll discuss this more in depth later....

[Notch] Is piling stuff on the counter, there's quite a bit.

[Cashier] - Is this gonna be all?

[Notch] I think so. We can always come back if we need more. New mom's, you know how it is, right?

[Cashier] Looks everything over- You actually get a discount if you get a car seat with this crib if you wanna add that?

[Notch] O-okay... - looking around, trying to make a hurried decision. 

[Doc] Just points - Give us that yellow one in the corner. It looks like it has a good handle.

[Cashier] - Sure!- She goes and gets it, beginning to ring stuff up, eventually giving Notch the total- Well, looks like you brought enough people out to help you carry stuff!

[Notch] Yeah, we're planning a nice party to give it to our friend. 

[Yaunfen] She's having a little girl!

[Glitchy] -Small smile to himself at the comment on carrying stuff-

[Cashier] - That's wonderful! Have they decided on a name yet?

[Yaunfen] Nope. 

[Doc] She's not too far along. Still got some time to mull it over.

[Cashier] - Ah, I see

[Notch] Pays and waits while things are bagged.

[Glitchy] I've got space in my bag for stuff. -Offers-

[Notch] Scoots some stuff towards him-

[Glitchy] -Takes his bag off and starts cramming stuff in-

[Doc] Is ticking on hir fingers - got that, and that, and that, and I'll do the diapers like I did for aven. I think we're good.

[Deer] - We can get most of the bags if You and Doc want to carry the crib Notch

-There's no way all of the stuff he's cramming in his bag fit, but hey, don't think about it. He's shuffling things around after all.-

[Doc] I'm all over it. I don't need help.

[Deer] - Are you sure?

[HG] - grabs the bag with the stuff he picked out-

[Yaunfen] I'll help! -Takes a bag of toys and clothes-

[Doc] Yeah, I'm good.

[Flux] - There was something I wanted to look at which I spotted on the way in, would you mind waiting for us by the candy store?

[Yaunfen] How about in it?!?

[Doc] Chuckles-

[Glitchy] -Frowns a bit into his bag before zipping it back up and slinging it on again-

[Cashier] Is really unsure about how Glitchy fit all that stuff into their bag-

[Notch] Goes with Flux- We'll be right back!

[Glitchy] It's going to be awful getting that all back out later. -mumble-

[Doc] Walks out of the store and heads for the candy shop with the others in tow. They're basically carrying the whole crib under one arm.

[Glitchy] -Plays on his phone as he follows, cheerful pokemon music coming from it-

-There's a small familiar burst of energy from a nearby store, one which causes a slight headache-

[Glitchy] -Head pops up a bit, and looks around-

[Yaunfen] Is distracted by candy but still close by Doc- 

[Doc] Perks up as the small wave of pain rolls over them- 

[Yaunfen] Mada... ow....

-A couple of very content people exit the nearby store-

[HG] -rubs his head- ow

-One of the mannequins seems to shift ever so slightly to appear like it's looking towards them-

[Glitchy] -Looks right back- -Intensely-

[Doc] Is looking around suspiciously-

This message has been removed.

[Trender] Teleports into a nearby side hallway before approaching the group, wearing a pair of mirrored glasses- Well this is a surprise. Hello Doctor

[Doc] Jumps- 

[Yaunfen] Grabs Deerheart in small panic-

[Deer] Is a bit surprised as well-

[HG] -falls over-

[Glitchy] Yo.

[Doc] Trender! Geeze.... not who I was expecting. But I can see why you'd be here.

[Trender] - Yes, this is an excellent hunting ground

[Yaunfen] Relaxing a little- 

[Doc] It's a nice place. A bit noisy, I don't think I could do this often.

[Trender] - It does take some getting used to. What are you doing here though?

[Doc] Oh... just some shopping. I'm not opposed to dragging stuff from out here onto the server. As long as we keep the plastic and trash out as much as possible.

[Trender] - And the crib?

[Doc] That? Um... A friend of ours is having a baby. It happens occasionally.

[Yaunfen] Gets a secretive little smile-

[Trender] - I see, if you need clothes made, I would be happy to assisit

[Deer] - Thank you for the offer

[Doc] Subtly manuvers them to a small open bit of wall between stores so Yaunfen can grab a few things inside - Any... news?

[Trender] - I'm not certain what you've last heard, but She has... Well She has been gathering what is essentially an army, to aid our father and fix the portal

[Doc] Narrows hir eyes- Somehow I'm not suprised she has her own adjenda. You know I consider her an enemy.

[Trender] - Yes, but she will never be eliminated either

[Yaunfen] Tugs Doc's sleeve and gets passed a small wad of bills. - Thank you!

[Doc] True, but I can damn well try my best.

[HG] -sees yaunfen is geting candy and kind of want to get some-

[Trender] Calls out to Yaunfen- If you want to surprise my brother, buy some of the chocolates with the pink spiral on top, he does enjoy those- At Doc- Unless you can give her a physical form with which she cannot access her powers from, then I doubt it will be possible

[Doc] Turns so Deerheart can't see hir expression and makes a positively evil face. - Now that... is a wonderful idea.

[Yaunfen] Okay!

[Trender] - Now, if you do not mind I need to return to my feeding

[Doc] Of course. So will you be next to watch over your brother?

[Trender] - Yes, and thank you for continuing to keep an eye on him

[Doc] My pleasure. We love having him around.

[Trender] - Oh, and Glitchy? Give your brother a visit some time, with Silver if possible

[HG] -desides to follow yaunfen in-

[Glitchy] Will do.

[Yaunfen] Is carrying lots of little bags with just a bit in each- Hey Hg! Look at this! They have so much neat stuff!

[HG] it looks all so good

[Yaunfen] Just grab a little bit. You know mada can make more if we get samples.

[Notch] Comes back with Flux. He's already put their purchase in his inventory.

[Doc] Is all a titter with thoughts about combating Insanity and barely notices them coming back. 

[Flux] - Where's Yaunfen?

[HG] -grabs a few chocolates-

[Doc] Thumbs at the candy store right behind them. - Shopping.

[Yaunfen] Is just excited and hyper-

[Deer] Smiles as she watches her child-

[Doc] does anyone else need anything?

[Flux] - I believe we are good

[Glitchy] All good on my end.

[Yaunfen] Pulling Hg and carrying a large sack- Best of the best!

[HG] -follows yaunfen- candy is always the best

[Doc] I'm all for heading back. This resolution is making me feel sick and all these people are getting on my nerves...

[Notch] Yeah.... I think I've gotten rather used to quiet with the occasional scream as well.

[Deer] - Then let's head back to Dawns and get home

[Doc] Consider it done.

[Flux] Takes Notch's hand again-

[Notch] Let's go home.


	367. Girls Night Out, More Cheese, Not Just a Program

[Lie] Is down by Hera's bay, just letting her feet dangle into the water. She's waiting to spot her fellow female brine as she's currently needing somebody to bitch to about her husband-

-A few sea dragons glide into the shallows and wend their way around the kelp and the mangrove trees in the shallows. Far on the horizon Basil breeches and makes a tremendous splash in the water. After a while a small white shape becomes visible in the distance and swims lazily into the bay, circling Herabrine's house.

[Lie] - Hera!

-The pale guardian's firey fuschia mane is visible for a moment as the shape is shed and Herabrine drops down a narrow shoot into her house.

[Lie] Groans, not really wanting to move- Hera! Come here!

[Herabrine] is barely visible in her house below but she's bustling about doing something.

[Lie] Gets herself standing and heads for the trap door, kicking it open- Hera!

[Herabrine] Faint sound of someone dropping something and swearing.

[Lie] Huffs and makes her way down the ladder and through the short hallway into Hera's house- Hera!

[Herabrine] Come back here! 

[Maggie] Bounces down the hallway towards Lie.

[Lie] Reaches down and scoops the magma cube up-

[Maggie] Excited wiggling- 

[Herabrine] Oh hey, thanks Lie!

[Lie] - I've been calling your name for like ten minutes now!

[Herabrine] Sorry, I musta had water in my ears. Heh. What's the matter? 

[Maggie] Is super hot and still squiggling-

[Lie] - I'm mad at CP

[Herabrine] Well come on in! You know my policy; If you have nothing nice to say, come sit next to me.

[Lie] Comes in and heads for Maggie's pen to put her away-

[Maggie] Small noises- 

[Herabrine] Aw you don't have to pen her, I just forgot to shut my door.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[Herabrine] Yeah, it's fine. Have a sit.

[Lie] Sits down on Hera's bed-

[Herabrine] Sits on the window sill - So what did the big kitty do wrong now? Try to eat Cn again?

[Maggie] Happy flop-

[Lie] - We ran out of cheese

[Herabrine] That's, that's it? I mean, he doesn't know how to make it, right? That's TLOT's thing?

[Lie] - But I want more!

[Herabrine] I think I have some... - Hops up and starts shuffling in trunks- Here I thought it was something horrible...

[Lie] - It is! But the baby!

[Herabrne] What about the baby?

[Lie] - I'm craving the cheese because of it!

[Herabrine] I heard. You're the talk of the rumor mill since you were so vocal about hating it before.

[Lie] - Oh shush!

[Herabrine] It's true! You were more then adamant. - Pulls out a small chunk and Maggie whines at the pungent smell.

[Lie] Promptly holds out her hand for it-

[Herabrine] Gives it to her- 

[Maggie] Hops down and hides under the bed-

[Lie] Starts eating- Thank you. CP's been busy building a room for the baby...

[Herabrine] What's the theme so far? I thought he tended towards stone, fire, and huge cavernous spaces for his builds.

[Lie] - Stone so far, but I think I heard him throwing down a bit of carpet too

[Herabrine] You really do like that... I wonder if you'll go back to hating it once the little spud is born? Well I was partially right.

[Lie] - I kinda hope I do go back to hating it. TLOT and Doc have been making cheese near non stop for me since the cravings started

[Herabrine] That's gotta be hard on your digestion too...

[Lie] - But right now it's so good!

[Herabrine] Apart from that, hows it going?

[Lie] - I'm sore almost every moment, she's decided to try and be a dancer inside of me...

[Herabrine] I know this is going to sound super obvious... but have you tried going swimming? Just floating a bit might take some pressure off.

[Lie] - ... No?

[Herabrine] Then we should go! I don't mind going back out. I did manage to feed Maggie before she scampered off.

[Lie] - We should probably go over by the bar, the water is hotter over there and I have been getting cold a lot lately

[Herabrine] Meet me up top. I doubt you can hold your breath long enough to get to the surface from the chute- She's putting Maggie back in her pen with a little kiss-

[Lie] - Alright- She stands and pops the last of the cheese into her mouth before heading for the ladder

[Herabrine] Bustles around a little and shoots upwards through the water before bobbing up like a cork, the guardian does an artful flip and swims over to Lie, making a weird hollow noise-

[Lie] Smiles a little- I'd race you, but I don't think I'm in any condition to run- She does step into the shallows and gently grabs a hold of part of Hera

[Herabrine] Moves around a bit so her friend can get a good grip and races through the water towards the bar, fast as a dolphin despite being shaped more like a puffer fish-

[Lie] Shivers a little as they move through the colder water-

[Herbrine] Scoots up near the edge of the blocked off lava pool down the hill from the bar. The water is warmer here and she waits for Lie to get down before switching forms again-

[Lie] Slides off and floats a little- This... Actually still feels a little cold...

-The sun is going down near the horizon and the sky is tinging a lovely shade of pink- 

[Herabrine] Could you just belly up to the lava pool from the outside?

[Lie] - Maybe...- She moves closer to the lava, feeling the warm stone

-As the sky darkens there's a creak up the hill and Sam steps into the doorway, there's a tiny red point of light as he smokes a redstone cig- 

[Herabrine] Flops into the lava and paddles a little-

[Lie] - It is a nice night...

[Herabrine] It's too quiet. I'm suspicious...

-Thump.-

[Lie] - There's your noise

[Mix] Fuck! -From within the bar-

[Sam] Is talking quietly to someone up the hill and turns back to see if Mix is okay- 

[Moth] Is coming around the side of the library with a stack of books and follows Sam inside for a moment before peeking back out and calling down- Mistress?

[Lie] - Hm? Yes?

[Mix] -Has dropped her mug and is trying to pick it back up- -grumble grumble-

[Moth] Are you okay down there? 

[Herabrine] I think we've been spotted and it's too late to run away. 

[Sam] Helps Mix and pours her a fresh drink-

[Lie] - Yeah, just trying to take some weight off

[Mix] Thanks Sam.

[Moth] I could just carry you if you're too tired to walk?

[Lie] - No thank you, I am fine for now. What were you doing in the library?

[Mix] -Sips her drink and decides to check out the talking by poking her head out the door-

[Moth] Doing more research. Hoff is on watch tonight. 

[Sam] Also wanders back out-

[Lie] - Research for what?

[Herabrine] Oh hey Mix! You should come gossip with us! 

[Moth] Why babies of course! And what kinds of things we can do to help you as well.

[Lie] - That's very sweet Moth

[Mix] Mmm... okay. -Waddles down to the group, a bit wobbly on her feet-

[Sam] Sees she's having trouble and lends her a hand getting down. 

[Moth] Just saunters down and plops on a sand block,- thank you mistress.

[Herabrine] Floats up a little, riding just above the surface- You look drunk Mix.

[Sam] Would eye roll if he could.

[Mix] Thanks Sam. -With Sam's help is less wobbly, but she still plops like a ragdoll once down there, tucking her legs under her- Oh you bet your ass I am

[Lie] - Everything okay Mix?

[Moth] Yes, it's not good for people to drink in excess. especially ladies. It's unhealthy.

[Mix] Mmm... Yeah. Just thinking about stuff.

[Sam] Mimes how many she's had. 

[Herabrine] Whistles- That's a lot of stuff.

[Lie] - Hey now, don't try to drink for me too!

[Moth] Tut tuts a little.

[Herabrine] Something on your mind Mix?

[Mix] Aww.. but it's fun. -Rotates the little bit of fabric tied to her wrist.- Makes it easier to think.

[Lie] - What are you thinking of Mix?

[Moth] What is that? If you don't mind me asking?

[Herabrine] And where's the psycho chicken? I haven't seen him around in quite some time.

[Mix] I don't know where Benny is.. I'm kinda worried about him too.. And this? -Holds her arm out and points at the soft orange fabric- Ahhh... Just something I've hung onto for a long time.

[Herabrine] You want me to hunt around for him psychically? 

[Moth] It's a pretty color.

[Mix] It is! And uh... If you don't mind? He always comes back eventually.

[Herabrine] Touches her feet on the shore and closes her bright eyes, reaching outward to find the reckless chicken with her mind-

[Moth] Puts the books away and wades into the shallows to splash her face - ahh, it's so nice and warm.

[Lie] - The lava pool does that... I remember we accidentally cooked a bunch of lobsters when we first made the pool

[Benny] -Climbing a tree somewhere. Amazing.-

[Herabrine] Still concentrating-That was a fun night-

This message has been removed.

[Mix] -Absent mindedly twists fabric some more-

[Herabrine] I think he's trying to fly? He's in a tree?!?!

[Mix] What?!

[Moth] So what's the fabric Mix?

[Herabrine] Sends to Benny- Come to the bar you dumb birb. Mix is drunk and worried about you!

[Lie] - If I recall correctly I can't have most things that come from the water right now...

[Benny] -Falls out of tree- No! Not yet!

[Herabrine] YES Come home you stupid chicken!!!

[Mix] It's just a square. -She unwinds it and holds it up, it's got a small motif in each corner-

[Benny] No. I will soon, though. Don't worry!

[Lie] Sticks her hand in the lava to test it, when she pulls her hand out it hardens as usual-

[Moth] That's a shame. I have found quite a few dietary restrictions in the literature for the health of the baby. It's so complicated. Oh, and it's pretty Mix. I like orange. You don't see it much.

[Sam] Examines the square more closely-

[Herabrine] out loud- Stubborn ass.

[Lie] - It's already starting to get harder to walk, and I'm having to rely on you guys a bit more to tend to the animals

[Mix] I'm really fond of orange, but it makes me sad, usually. And is Benny being stubborn?

[Moth] Oh, you're light as a feather Lie. Just say the word and I or any of my brethern will gladly carry you. 

[Herabrine] Yeah, he's doing something but he says he'll come home soon. Way more erudite then I was expecting him to be. 

[Sam] Signs- Why sad?

[Lie] - You'd probably have to fight CP off for that honor

[Moth] Shrugs- Just offering.

[Mix] Ugh... as long as he comes home, I guess... -Small frown as she wraps the fabric around her wrist again- Uh... It was a color someone really important to me wore a lot. -Points at the fabric in explanation.- I haven't seen them in a long time. -frowns a bit and holds mug close again-

[Lie] - Do we need to go searching for somebody else?

[Mix] No.

[Herabrine] Ah.... someone lost in the turmoil before you came here?

[Mix] -Softly- Yeah.

[Lie] - I'm sorry Mix

[Moth] I am sorry for your loss then. 

[Sam] Nods solemly-

[Herabrine] I dunno, living here I've learned that it's never a good idea to count anyone entirely lost.

[Lie] - This is true...

[Mix] Maybe.... But I'm pretty sure.

[Mix] Didn't mean to bring down the mood, haha.. What's been up with you, Lie? Beyond being pregnant?

[Lie] - Cravings and soreness and mood swings and I'm just a mess

[Herabrine] She's also super cold and inhaling TLOT's stinky gold cheese like it's going out of style. Don't have kids Mix. -chuckles- It seems like a huge pain. 

[Sam] signs -Unless you're having an egg haha.

[Mix] Heh, don't plan on it anytime soon,

[Lie] - Well it's not as if CP and I planned this

[Moth] This is true. 

[Herabrine] Eh, you're good with kids though. I figured this would happen eventually anyway.

[Sam] Signs- So how is your household faring Mix?

[Lie] - Actually, you could say Sam is partially responsible for my getting pregnant

[Mix] It's alright, Prince is adjusting to seeing really well, and. .. Stev and NK are fucking like bunnies at every opportunity. -Softly- At least I wasn't that bad....

[Sam] Signs frantically - Me??!? What did I do???

[Herabrine] Ha! You should encourage them to get their own build if it's bugging you.

[Lie] - The alchohol you gave as a belated wedding present? That's what CP and I drank right before, well, yeah

[Sam] Signs- Oh geeze! I'm sorry Lie!

[Mix] -Very blunt look at Hera- They have one. On the shore. They're L O U D.

[Lie] - There's nothing to apologize for Sam, we also forgot to take one of the berries

[Herabrine] Maybe you could surround their house with wool, real subtle like? -grins mischeviously

[Mix] -Strokes chin thoughtfully- Maybe..

[Sam] Still looks contrite

[Herabrine] Can I help? [wool everything over mostly] 

[Lie] Winces a little, feeling the baby squirm-

[Herabrine] Feels her distress - Put your arms out and float.

[Mix] Sure, I don't mind

[Moth] So what's this about a chicken anyway?

[Lie] Does as Hera instructs- Come on, calm down little one

[Herabrine] She's fiesty.

[Lie] - And taking after her father, she's griefed CP and TLOT

[Moth] Giggles- With some well-timed kicks.

[Herabrine] Tries to brush the babies mind to see if she can read anything-

-There aren't really any thoughts yet, but it's responding to Lie's movement and voice-

[Moth] Notices Hera's look of concentration. - Getting any signals miss? 

[Herabrine] She's just listening and kicking around-

[Lie] - Well she could tone down the kicking a little

[Mix] -Plays with the fabric some more while watching-

[Moth] If she's listening, maybe I can help. - She starts to hum a few bars and then breaks into a soft lulling melody. It's wordless but tuneful and she has a lovely voice. 

[Herabrine] Is staring openmouthed. - So much for the old joke about teaching a pig to sing....

[Lie] Feels the baby squirm a little more before she starts to settle a little

[Moth] Keeps singing softly and there's a hush in the few milling mobs beyond the pool of lava light, after a little while she trails off into a few trilling notes and goes quiet- Is that better?

[Lie] - She did settle down a little

[Moth] Good. 

[Herabrine] So what's the story behind your hankie Mix?

[Mix] I hurt myself on accident and we didn't really have anything on hand to stop the blood flow. He said I could keep it once I cleaned it up. -It sounds pretty simple. A little too simple.-

[Herabrine] Ah, we all have our mementos.

[Lie] - My momento just lives with me

[Moth] Gives Mix a supportive pat with one huge hand.

[Herabrine] Ha! Too right. He needed a keeper anyway.

[Lie] - I'm surprised he hasn't come looking for me yet actually, he's fretting almost more than anyone else

[Herabrine] If you legit yelled at him for there not being any more cheese he might have gone to get more....

[Lie] - Well Doc went out and I don't know where TLOT is...

[Sam] Signs- You can pretty much just yell for TLOT from anywhere and get his attention...

[Lie] - Doesn't mean he'll respond if he's with Steve

[Herabrine] That's a good point.... And if he is ahem, 'with Steve' it's not smart to inturrupt. Especially if you value your eyeballs. hehe.

[Lie] - Not like that's stopped CP before

[Moth] The master is quite tenacious.

[Lie] - Actually, does anyone know where Doc went? I saw they left with Notch and some others...

[Mix] No clue here.

[Herabrine] If they took Notch it's probably money related since he has the cards. Or they went to visit the office staff. Who else went?

[Lie] - Um, Deer, Flux, Yaunfen, I think HG and Glitchy too? I was a little miffed at the time so I wasn't paying much attention

[Herabrine] If they took the kid... it can't be anything dangerous.

[Lie] - True

[Moth] whistles as if she knows nothing, though she does have suspicions.

[Lie] - ... I'm getting cold again...

[Herabrine] There's always the lava? You could just dip your feet?

[Lie] - It'll just harden on me...

[Herabrine] Yeah, but feet are easy to clean.

[Lie] - True...

[Moth] You could sit against me?

[Lie] - Yeah, I guess- She stands walking out of the water and once the air hits her she starts shivering, hard- Maybe getting in the water was a bad idea...

[Herabrine] Hmm. - She waves her hands and raises several water spawn blocks out of the water into a colum that's as warm as a shower and endlessly falling beside the lava pool-

[Moth] Interesting trick-

[Mix] -Claps- Niceee!

[Herabrine] Try that. It's pretty hot.

[Lie] Moves into the water- Thank you Hera. Hey Mix, do you want a sobering flower?

[Mix] Nah, I'm good. I'd get sad again. Best not to let this go to waste.

[Lie] - What are you sad about?

[Mix] The person I lost, mostly.

[Lie] - Who were they?

[Mix] -Shuffles a bit before pulling a small picture out, it's off two figures, one of which is a more happy looking Mix, and a taller person who's got his arm around her shoulder and a hesitant smile on his face. Around Mix's neck in the picture is the fabric she's got around her wrist currently.- Him. He... meant a lot to me.

[Lie] - Oh Mix...

[Mix] -Looks fondly at the picture- Yeah...

[Lie] - What was his name?

[Mix] Niko. His name was Niko.

[Lie] - That's a nice name

[Mix] Yeah... -Fond sigh-

[Lie] - Are you sure we wouldn't be able to find them?

[Mix] Yeah, certain.

[Lie] - I see...

[Herabrine] Did a NOTCH get him Mix?

[Moth] Little intake of breath.

[Mix] No, thankfully. I think I would've kicked the fuckers ass if it was. -Small frown-

[Herabrine] That's the spirit!

[Moth] Then what.. what happened?

[Mix] -Stares at the picture a bit more before shaking her head.- I don't... I don't want to talk about it right now. If.... If that's okay.

[Lie] - Absolutely, we understand

[Moth] Okay. 

[Herabrine] So how's your tribe doing?

[Mix] -Perks up a bit- The lightfeet are doing wonderfully! They're not lazing about now! -Returns picture to her inventory-

[Herabrine] What happened to get them moving?

[Mix] Give them a ball and you get them off their asses, apparently.

[Moth] What's a ball?

[Lie] - An object you can throw around and play with

[Moth] Oh that makes sense!

[Herabrine] And Liz? I haven't seen her lately either. Getting big yet?

[Mix] Liz is getting long, mostly! Shi's out and about just.. at odd times. Really odd times.

[Herabrine] And the big daddy and the little shy kiddo?

[Moth] Perhaps she's nocturnal?

[Mix] Big... daddy?

[Herabrine] Snaps her fingers - Gambit?

[Lie] - Endrea's kids are getting so big too

[Mix] ... Oh! Gambet, and his kid? Uh.... Not too sure. I've seen Alan when Liz brings them over. Alan's a bit skittish still.

[Sam] signs- Well they are dragons... Endrea is HUGE.

[Herabrine] Sometimes kids are just shy.

[Lie] - Hera... I want more cheese...

[Herabrine] Sorry, I'm fresh out. 

[Sam] Signing - cheese?

[Lie] Whines a little-

[Moth] at Sam, - the Golden Steelton TLOT makes.

[Sam] Oh.

[Mix] The stinky stuff.

[Lie] - CP better get some soon

[Herabrine] Almost makes me feel sorry for him...

[Moth] Offers her some watermelon slices - I heard these were a common pregnancy craving Lie.

[Lie] - I'm not craving those, but I probably should have something other than cheese and chips...

[Sam] signing- I could make something?

[Lie] - I'm not terribly hungry right now...

[herabrine] Okay Lie, lets just get you home then. Hopefully Cp has your cheese by now...

[Lie] - Okay...

-After Hera leaves Lie at her house the white haired brine heads for the workroom to warm up by the lava. As she turns the corner a pleasant scent reaches her and she's moving closer to the source. Turning the corner into the room proper she finds that CP has set things up for her even though he currently isn't home. There are freshly picked pods and flowers from her vanilla plant and a few of her calming blossoms scattered about as well. She realizes that at some point he must have gone out to the real world as there are a few candles lit around the lava tub. Lie's annoyance at him vanishes for the moment as she moves to take full advantage of what he has offered her. He's left her one of his shirts by the tub as well and she slides into the warm fluid gratefully after stripping herself to wait for CP to return-

-Deep below the lab in their private room TLOT and Steve are curled up on a rug near the lava pool. The two men are snuggled in eachothers arms just enjoying the warmpth and companionship. A little food and drink sits forgotten nearby and LH is stealthily dragging away a neglected porkchop-

[CP] Has been looking stomping around looking for TLOT for hours and has only just gotten to the lab- TLOT!

[TLOT] Flops against the bed with an annoyed groan- mentally- go away Cp....

[CP] - No! Lie's mad

[Steve] Is sort of eavesdropping and his thought is loud- How come?!

[CP] - Because we're out of cheese!

[TLOT] Rubs his temples as the begining throb of a headache ripples across his brain- Not again...

[CP] Starts coming down the stairs- Yeah well I'd rather have a happy wife! I didn't realize how much she was sneaking out of the chest without my knowing!

[TLOT] Faintly imitating Cp's tone. - Yeah, well you keep driving off my mate and it would be nice if I could have a happy husband....

[CP] - Yeah well you've never seen Lie mad like this!

[Steve] Incredulous- How bad can it really be? She's usually so nice...

[CP] Gives them a mental burst showing Lie's emotional change-

[Steve] -Blink blink- He knows it's bad to say but can't stop himself- Now you know how she felt trying to keep you happy and calm at the start...

[TLOT] Oh dear...

[CP] - TLOT, just tell me you have some more of the damn cheese stored away somewhere?

[TLOT] I do not. I gave it all to you.

[CP] Long string of curses-

[Steve] Won't she accept anything else? Eating just cheese can't be good. How about the... whatsit...? huumy bows?

[CP] - She's not even that hungry! She just wants the cheese!

[TLOT] That's very strange...

[CP] - I mean yes she will eat a few other things, but she mostly wants the cheese, and she's getting more demanding of it

[Steve] Do we have to do this? Can't you ask Doc? 

[LH] Scampers up the stairs with the meat.

[CP] - Doc went out

[TLOT] How interesting... Damn it.

[CP] - I'm hoping she'll be a little calmer by the time I do get back to her, but she'll go right back to rage if I don't have any cheese

[Steve] Still quietly pondering the irony, it's not like Cp can't hear his thoughts or anything.

[TLOT] Flops in annoyance.

[CP] - Well?

[TLOT] Take Steve someplace for about ten minutes so I can make some and clear out the smell. Be nice! I want to get right back to where I left off as soon as possible.

[Steve] Huh?

[CP] - Why do I have to take him somewhere!?

[TLOT] Because I don't need you hovering over me any more then I need him crying from the smell!

[CP] - Fine!- He grabs Steve and actually teleports them near his home, so he can check and see where Lie is and what sort of mood she's in

[Steve] Is released and thumps a few inches to the ground. - Oof! Damn stiff boots...

[CP] Sends out his senses and feel Lie in the lava tub- Well at least she won't be moving from there...

[Steve] Oh? Is she in bed with Blake, Hope and the vulpixes?

[CP] - Nope, naked in the lava tub. Even with her emotions running haywire, she won't run around naked, plus hardened lava makes it a bit harder to move

[Steve] You guys should keep some potions around for that, it makes that stuff slip right off.

[CP] - Nope, I prefer to take it off myself. Besides, I suspect she'll be in there a lot with how cold she's been lately

[Steve] The kiddo wants the heat, doesn't she? Geeze... you'd think she's part nether dragon.

[CP] - Well I run pretty hot myself...

[Steve] Yeah, I know. -streches- TLOT is the same way. It's pretty comforting. Especially if you've been working and your muscles hurt.

[CP] Just shrugs-

[Steve] So... uh... hows Stevie handling his glitch? -There's a question here he's afraid to ask anyone-

[CP] - Well so far he hasn't turned his house into a glacier- His psychic abilities are wandering a little

[Steve] Do uh....? - He scuffs a foot in the grass a little - Do you think the glitch might get worse over time...?

[CP] - Maybe a little, it took a bit of time for mine to stabalize

[Steve] Did you do anything special to... fix it at a certain level...?

[CP] - Nope, I let it settle itself out, was too painful to do otherwise

[Steve] Pales a little- Painful? What...? Like trying to fight or hold it was hurtful?

[CP] Thinks for a moment- Trying to stop it I believe, it was so long ago that I don't really recall

[Steve] How would you even stop it...?

[CP] - I don't think you can

[Steve] Is staring off into space unhappily- Oh...

[CP] - TLOT should be done by now, let's go

[Steve] Yeah.. okay... - He's checking- Give him another few minutes, he's fumigating the room.

[CP] Groans in annoyance-

[Steve] Awkward silence. -

[CP] Waits for the time to pass before grabbing Steve and teleporting him back-

[TLOT] Has already cleared the room and put the cheese in a trunk- Here, take this weird plant too. - Holding out the failure plant- Lie might be able to do something with it, but I hate the way it smells. Yaunfen made it accidently.

[CP] - Fine- Takes everything and then teleports back to his house

[Licht] Sighs as she gets into her cruiser, having just been called to a burglary-

[EAlex] Makes a thoughtful noise as the phone is placed against the passenger seat- Your GPS is all over the map... what on the seed are you doing?

[Licht] - My job. Currently I'm heading someplace that was broken into, burglarized

[EAlex] Burglarized? Was is that?

[Licht] - It means somebody forcefully entered the domain of somebody else and stole things

[EAlex] There's a sharp intake of breath and she's quiet for a moment. - That explains your harshness then... You hunt griefers...

[Licht] - I... Suppose so? I hunt criminals technically

[EAlex] There will always be rules and people who break them... But there will also be those who are hunted because they look like troublemakers, even if they aren't.

[Licht] - Here you cannot be persecuted just by how you look, at least not legally

[EAlex] I remain skeptical of that.

[Licht] Pulls up to a house and plugs a set of headphones into her phone so she can still hear EAlex as she goes into the house to look at the crime scene-

[EAlex] Is using the camera lenses on the phone to look around - So much detail, and people... with weapons..? - She shrinks uncomfortably back into the deeper guts of the phones small hard drive.

[Licht] - Nobody is going to use a weapon here. We carry them for protection and only use them as a last resort. In fact your more likely to be hit by the taze gun than the real one

[EAlex] Still... humans use weapons rather freely. Especially the younger ones. A child with a simple iron sword can cause a lot of pain. And I do not know what this taze you speak of is.

[Licht] - It's a device that delivers a non lethal dose of electricity to stun people

[EAlex] Sounds like something a NOTCH would use, to force compliance when someone disagrees with them...

[Licht] - We use it when somebody is being threatening towards us. Most people are compliant and understand that they did something wrong. And what would Markus have to do with anything?

[EAlex] So says one with power to one without; I'll only hurt you if I have too... And NOTCHs are evil. They rule with iron fists and crush unbelievers.

[Licht] - There's only one

[EAlex] I wish... many wear the mantle of NOTCH, and many use it to spread fear.

[Licht] - So somebody pretending to be Mr. Perrson?

[EAlex] You don't understand...

[Licht] Looks up as another officer approaches-

[Offcer] - Licht, busy morning?

[Licht] - Yeah, you?

[Officer] - Just a few traffic tickets

[EAlex] Is quiet but uses the camera to examine the person she's talking too, she's nervous being around such a huge human and the phone shakes slightly in Licht's hand.

[Licht] Is just talking business and being briefed on what had been stolen-

[Officer] - So yeah, if you want to go start checking some pawn shops...

[Licht] - Why the rush to get me out?

[Officer] - Face it, your tenacity is why you get stuff done, so the sooner we get you on this, the sooner it might be solved

[Licht] - Fine fine

[EAlex] Like an angry wolf...

[Licht] Starts heading back towards her car- Well, guess it's time for some leg work...

[EAlex] Why did you light the summoner? It seems you have no time for any world besides this one.

[Licht] Huffs a little- The game itself was given to me as a clue to what Markus was doing. When I got in there, there was a chest with a book with instructions on how to build the summoner, so I built it

[EAlex] Then you have no idea what you called for... and what you recieved is even more terrible.

[Licht] - What do you mean?

[EAlex] The summoner isn't a toy, and the thing that answered it's call is not... normal...

[Licht] - So? It's not like it effects me

-There's a bit of a pressure change in the air and Licht feels suddenly short of breath, it's a distinct pain around her throat that's sharp and gone as quickly as it arrived. The phone lets out a burst of white noise and EAlex calls out in alarm as the small device starts downloading something in the background.

[Licht] Quickly pulls over and curses a little in Swedish- Wha... What?

[EAlex] Is visible on her screen stomping against the wallpaper in obvious distress.

[Licht] - What was that?

-There's a small pop and an icon for Minecraft pocket edition is visible long enough for EAlex to let out a small cry of alarm. She stomps on the wallpaper and makes the icons wiggle before slapping at the X to delete it frantically. -

[Licht] - What are you doing?

[EAlex] Falls over and lays flat on the surface of the wallpaper like she's making a snow angel and breathing hard- Saving our pixels!

[Licht] - What did you do?

[EAlex] Don't talk bad about... him... He'll take it out on us both. But he needs a copy of the game to get at me more easily on your phone.

[Licht] - You mean the Herobrine on the computer?

[EAlex] YES. The one who took my spawn!

[Licht] Makes a frustrated noise- You're just some random ai, not even real, why do you try to act like it!

[EAlex] I'm not an AI! I'm a glitch!

[Licht] - Whatever! Either way! You're just programs!

[EAlex] No we're not. - She sits up and gets closer to the screen by standing on an icon- Just because I'm not made of meat and water like you, doesn't mean I'm not real.

[Licht] - You are a program!

[EAlex] I am not! I have a soul! -waves her hands in frustration- What can I do to prove it?!?

[Licht] - There's nothing to prove!

[EAlex] So I am sentenced to be a non-person by someone who claims to uphold justice?

[Licht] - You. Are. A. Program! One I could easily throw away!

[EAlex] Shakes with fear- You're a player just as evil as a NOTCH, one who would kill for no reason.

[Licht] - I do not kill!

[EAlex] If you delete me, I will die.

[Licht] - You technically don't actually exist! You were made, AS A PROGRAM!

[EAlex] I WAS NOT MADE. The world gave me a place to gain a body! But I existed as a spirit before!

[Licht] - Yeah right- She pulls up in front of the first pawn shop- Just shut up and let me do my damn job

[EAlex] very quietly- I think you're the one with no soul.

[Licht] Goes about her job for the rest of the day in a somewhat foul mood, deciding to end her day at a bar-

[EAlex] Has rearranged Licht's icons and is now browsing the internet in an equally unhappy mood. Her activity is visible on the screen and the battery is running a bit low. -

[Licht] Grumbles and pulls a charger out of her bag and plugs it and the phone into the wall as she waits for her drink-

[EAlex] Takes a measure of electricity for herself and tries to order her thoughts. The phone is flat and she can't see anything but the ceiling.

[Licht] Receives a decently strong drink and starts downing it-

[EAlex] Resigned and quiet- Could you at least prop the phone up? I don't think that's too much for non-person to ask.

[Licht] - Why?

[EAlex] So I can see.

[Licht] - There's nothing to see

[EAlex] Then I'll just stare at the ceiling. - She sits down with a huff. - And me without even a Steve or an Alex to bother...

[Licht] - Oh fine!- She tilts the phone up so EAlex can see

[EAlex] Notices her drink. - Can you spare 17 Krona?

[Licht] - Why?

[EAlex] Because... I'm hungry and I have an idea.

[Licht] - No, you don't need it, nor do I think you need food

[EAlex] I could be mean and just take it, but I chose to ask.

[Licht] - And I could let my phone use neither data or wi-fi

[EAlex] -Theres a quiet but very distinct rumble from the earbuds, it's unmistakably the sound of an empty stomach.

[Licht] - Nice try- She asks for another drink, having finished hers

[EAlex] Picks around on her wallpaper and looks up pleadingly, her eyes are a bit dimmer then they were when she entered the phone and the distance from her game is wearing on her a bit.

[Licht] - Humor me for a minute- If you were to get some food, how would you expect them to shove it into the phone?

[EAlex] Weakly and a bit resigned- I know an app game I can take some from, it's not expensive.

[Licht] - Fine, do whatever

[EAlex] Vanishes with a soft voomp. The phone warms as it downloads a small app and a new icon pops up. There's a sound like someone desperately eating something messy-

[Licht] Just starts working on her second drink before glancing at the screen-

-The icon is Fruit Ninja-

[EAlex] Reappears with half a watermelon and a bit more glow, she's still eating but more slowly now. - ........ thank you.

[Licht] - Whatever

[EAlex] I guess I should be grateful for anything. It's not a bad game either, and I could unlock all the swords if you wanted...

[Licht] - I'd never play it

[EAlex] Of course.

[Licht] - You know what, I'm going to give you ten minutes...

[EAlex] Ten minutes to what? Beg for my life some more?

[Licht] - To convince me that you are what you say you are, a being with a soul

[EAlex] Her eyes go wide - H-how? What would you even accept as proof?

[Licht] - That's for you to figure out

[EAlex] Spreads her arms- I am a finite creature with a mind and feelings. How is that different from you? Perhaps I should ask what you could say to prove to me that you aren't a demon with no soul yourself.

[Licht] - Simple, I'm human, I am made from flesh

[EAlex] Bristles as she speed reads a few articles from the web - Flesh is atomic particles and waves and mostly empty space. You're made out of electricity same as me.

[Licht] - I am more than electricity

[EAlex] I can show you the science. Written by your own people... Give me another test.

[Licht] - You haven't convinced me yet, you haven't proven anything to me yet

[EAlex] Then tell me what can a human do that a program can not?

[Licht] - We can create legitimate life, plus there is consequence when we take it

[EAlex] If I killed too many players I would be deleted. Is that not a consequence? And too my chagrin, I have the female parts to make a child. But even if I wanted one, I would need a mate.

[Licht] - Still not convinced little program

[EAlex] Grimaces- can a program feel pain?

[Licht] - They can be programed to believe so

[EAlex] Can a human tell the difference between real pain and someone programmed to simulate it?

[Licht] - Most of the time? Yes when looking at context

[EAlex] Gives her a grim look- Fine. - She vanishes back into the small icon and comes back out with a plain sword from the game. She grits her teeth and slashes her left arm with the blade before dropping it with the shock of the pain. She can't hold back the wail of agony that escapes her lips as she bleeds copiously on the backround wallpaper and sinks to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

[Licht] - Context, you are a program, it doesn't really effect you. You are made of nothing but data

[EAlex] Is cradling her arm in agony and making a rather large pool of blood. It hurts too much to muster more then a choked response. It's the merest gulp of air and labored breathing echoing in the earpiece.

[Licht] - Nice try, but I'm not convinced

[EAlex] Must I... die to plead my case...?

[Licht] - It's not as if you'll actually die

[EAlex] Then I cannot convince you, without destroying myself... Then my small existence is doomed...

[Licht] - Then just accept it, you are nothing more than a program

[EAlex] Stronger with sudden fury - I AM NOT A PROGRAM.

[Licht] - You have yet to convince me otherwise

[EAlex] Is near passed out from the blood loss and pain, her head is spinning, she didn't realize how weak she'd be away from her game with an injury to boot. - You are a monster... without pity...

[Licht] - If you're done being insulting, I have some work to do- She digs through her bag and pulls out a folder containing some of the information she has on Markus

[EAlex] Passes out from the pain, and lays there very still on her wallpaper in a pool of bright crimson blood.

-The phone shakes a little and the pocket edition Minecraft reloads itself again. There's a rather creepy laugh in her earbuds-

[Licht] Twitches a little-

[???] Awww... did the weakling hurt herself?

[Licht] - Not sure how a program can actually hurt itself

[???] Just because you don't know how something works, doesn't mean it's impossible. Why was she playing with a blade?

[Licht] - Trying to prove she was real

[???] Laughs- She's too weak to prove anything to you. Perhaps I should take a turn..?

[Licht] - What are you talking about?

[???] Ignores her question- How about I show you something really good....

[Licht] - Only if it helps me solve this case

[???] Hmmm... It might.... And it might entertain me for a moment as well...

-There's a sudden shift in the atmosphere, as if she stepped sideways out of reality, the people around her slow and freeze in place but there's still a rather schizophrenc chorus of whispers all around her. -

[Licht] - Wha... What's happening?

[???] Just a bit of fun.... - The air goes dark and foggy until her vison is blotted out entirely and she feels large hands wrapping around her windpipe and squeezing just enough to make it hard to breathe.

[Licht] Tenses and squirms a little-

[???] Opens white eyes that fill her field of vision and half-blind her. His breath is hot against her face - Do you believe now?

[Licht] - What are you doing!?

[???] Leaving a few marks.

[Licht] - Marks?

[???] Squeezes a little tighter, the skin already purpling under his grip-

[Licht] - S... Stop it

[???] Or what?

[Licht] - Just... Stop...

[???] Are you trying to goad me into killing you so soon?

[Licht] - You kill me and you'll find no way to Markus

[???] Markus isn't my prey my sweet, but good try.

[Licht] - Then what is?- She's starting to get woozy

[???] All in good time. - He notices her slipping and puts her down roughly- Can't have you dying on me just yet.... - The whispering goes up in volume and the color and motion resume around her. Her reflection is visible in the bar mirror and there are already angry purple and red bruises in the shape of hands forming around her throat.

[Licht] Quickly motions that she's like to pay and grabs her phone, her hands shaking a little

[EAlex] Slowly coming around with a pained groan...

[Licht] Pays and hurries outside-

[EAlex] Is bumped around a little and opens her eyes - You are... fleeing? OH! 

[Licht] Scowls as she opens her car door and tosses the phone onto the passenger seat-

[EAlex] Drags herself to the fresh icon and sets everything wobbling before deleting it- You... you are injured?

[Licht] - I... I don't understand...

[EAlex] What is there to understand? You seem so certain we are just programs that feel nothing.

[Licht] - That... That doesn't explain how he was able to...

[EAlex] Now do you believe me?

[Licht] - I... Maybe...

[EAlex] Then at least my suffering isn't in vain...

[Licht] Starts up the car and begins heading home-


	368. Kittens, Death, and Griefing

[Splender] Is getting ready to go into town to feed-

[Mirabella] Watches with a slight smile-

[Alexsezia] Walks up along the shore with a deep basket and three adult cats on her heels.

[Splender] - Mother are you sure you don't wish to come?

[Mirabella] - Yes Splender, it would be... Too crowded

[Solace] Are you certain? We could always just watch.

[Alexsezia] Sees Splender in the doorway and waves-

[Mirabella] - I am certain, I wouldn't wish to bother either of you with worry

[Splender] See's Alexsezia and waves back-

[Alexsezia] I heard your mom is here?

[Splender] - Oh, yes! She's just inside

[Solace] -long pause before they pat Mirabella- If you're certain. We'll be happy to see you if you change your mind.

[Mirabella] - You two go feed, there should be plenty for you

[Alexsezia] I thought she might need cheering up and I wanted to meet her, if you don't mind.

[Splender] - Sure, come on over

[Alexsezia] Pulls the bridge handle and walks across with the cats following her- Oh, Hey. You have company?

[Solace] Oh hello!

-Cats scatter a little and wander around the room-

[Splender] - This is my brother Solace and my mother, Mirabella

[Alexsezia] Looks up and up at him- Hi... I'm Alexsezia, sorry if I'm inturupting anything.

[Solace] Nice I meet you, Alexsezia. And no, not at all.

[Luna] Yawns as she comes in from the other room, having taken a nap-

-Cats converge on her and mew a little.-

[Luna] - Hi kitties

[Alexsezia] I brought over one of Splenders favorite things for a visit and perhaps for anyone else who could use a cheering up.

[Splender] Happy noise-

-Cats, various busking and loafing- 

[Alexsezia] Sits on the floor and tips the basket sideways. Several fat little kittens tumble and skitter out onto the carpet. One of the adults runs back over to check on them since they're making a ton of tiny mews.

[Splender] - KITTENS!

[Mirabella] - Kittens?

[Alexsezia] Yeah, I have a lot of cats and they do get frisky sometimes. 

-The little babies are rolling around and playing with their tails and one another-

[Mirabella] Reaches a very slender tendril out to touch a kitten-

-The kitten is soft and warm and bats the tendril with a teeny paw- 

[Alexsezia] Here, I have some feathers if you want to play with them? - Holds out a few chicken feathers.

[Mirabella] - Oh, no thank you, I just wanted to feel

[Splender] - I'LL PLAY WITH THEM!

[Alexsezia] Passes him a feather with a smile- Just swish and they'll chase it. It's okay Mirabella, it's good to handle them when they're small. Then you can do this when they're older and they don't get agitated. - She leans over on the floor towards one of the adult cats and smooshes her face into the cats soft belly with a bubububub noise-

[Mirabella] - Wh... Why would you do that?

[Splender] Happily starts enticing the kittens-

[Alexsezia] Pulls back and the adult cat just lays there peacefully- I dunno, I just like cats. They're soft and it feels nice. 

-Kittens wobbly feather chasing on their little stumpy legs-

[Luna] - They're good for comfort too

[Solace] -sits to pet some kittens too-

[Alexsezia] I usually wake up with several on my bed. They make nice companions. And they keep the creepers far away from me. 

-Kittens are petted and playing happily on the carpet.-

[Mirabella] - So small and fragile

[Alexsezia] Well they have their mommies and me to watch over them. And they'll grow up to be really agile and well-adapted. Here, I'll show you something- She takes a longer feather and swings it in an arc at one of the adult cats. The cat follows the motion and leaps up to grab the feather, missing but tumbling gracefully in the air and backflipping onto the carpet.

[Mirabella] - So they develop such strength as they grow?

[Alexsezia] Yep. They're small ambush predators. Most of the stuff they like to eat is smaller then the palm of my hand. So they're flexible and sneaky. But they all start out as mostly eyeballs and fluff- She indicates the kittens that are playing. One of them has curled up in a ball and fallen asleep. Another is clinging to Solace's pant leg and making tiny noises.

[Mirabella] - So long as they do not get bigger...

[Alexsezia] Nah. This is as big as they get. - Pointing at the adult cats, one of whom is laying on Luna's foot, and the other is loafed on Splender's bed.

[Mirabella] - Good

[Alexsezia] Really I think it's worth looking out for them just to keep the creepers away. Nothing spoils your morning like a green dick blowing a huge hole in your house.

[Mirabella] - Yes, Splender has been telling me about the creatures in this world

[Alexsezia] It is what it is. Notch explained to me what roaches and ants are. I think I'd rather deal with a few big spiders that can't get into my house then a lot of little pests that can. 

-Kitten, has discovered the edge of Mirabella's dress and rolls around on the trailing fabric.

[Mirabella] Glances down at the slight tug on the fabric- I see...

[Kitten] Teeny paws wiggle. 

[Alexsezia] You can pick them up if you want. Just support the whole body, like a baby.

[Mirabella] - Ah, no thank you. I would be too worried about causing any damage

[Alexsezia] Inclines her head in slight concern- Why? Are you... are you really powerful? Is it hard to control yourself?

[Mirabella] - Age aside I am not very powerful for one of my kind, but I just... It's difficult to explain...

[Alexsezia] Is it psychological? Doc said you were coming from a bad situation.

[Mirabella] - Perhaps?

[Alexsezia] Then just take it slow. This is a good place to let all that garbage unravel and blow away. Pretty much everyone is really supportive and coming off their own personal emotional rollercoasters.

[Mirabella] - Thank you

[Kitten] Climbing her dress-

[Mirabella] - Now now little one, you shouldn't do that

[Alexsezia] They're just curious. - She moves over and gently unhooks the kittens claws from the fabric as it makes tiny mews.

[Mirabella] - Curiosity isn't always good

[Alexsezia] Well they are babies.

[Splender] Giggles at the kittens-

[Alexsezia] Gestures at Solace and Splender- I bet they were both curious children too.

[Kitten] Curls up against her chest-

[Mirabella] - I wouldn't know

[Alexsezia] What about your other kids?

[Mirabella] - Kept under the strict instructions of their father

[Alexsezia] That's sad... I'm sorry. I don't have any kids of my own, but I can imagine how hard that must have been.

[Mirabella] - I did what I had to, I am just sad that I couldn't do the same for the rest

[Alexsezia] From what I've heard you did your best, and I've seen murderous mad creepypastas turned around into people you wouldn't mind as neighbors or friends. Never count anyone as lost forever. You never know what the future could bring.

[Mirabella] - I don't think the same could be said of my husband...

[Alexsezia] Smiles - Then I'll hold out hope for you. - The teeny kitten in her arms gives an even teenier yawn and blinks up at Mirabella with limpid blue eyes and a slightly vacant cute expression.

[Mirabella] - Thank you

-Licht finds herself being roused from a deep sleep by a pressure on her chest, and a whispery voice coming from her computer- 

[Licht] Groans and rolls over, looking at her computer-

-as she watches a notepad file opens and starts typing into itself. -

[EAlex] Makes a small strangled noise from her phone - He's close....

-The words on the file are- I thought of a way to get you closer to your quarry. Just don't wear nice clothes. You're welcome.

[Licht] - Where are we going?

-There's no movement and the cursor just blinks innocently.

[EAlex] Jumps as the phone actually rings. It's earlier then Licht would normally get up and it's one of her work numbers.

[Licht] Answers the phone- Hello?

[Officer Brindle] Morning Dectective. I have something right up your alley and even close to your house. One of the Mojang staff is missing.

[Licht] - I'm sorry, what?

[Officer Brindle] Rustling papers - Guy named Duktig. He's listed as a missing person as of this morning. Apparently he's missed three days of work and no one has been able to get a hold of him.

[Licht] - Where am I going?

[Officer Brindle] Just down the road actually. He's your neighbor. I'm texting you the address. Hopefully it's something normal and won't waste your whole day running around.

[Licht] - Yeah, thanks

[EAlex] Waits for the Officer to hang up before speaking. - I don't like this...

[Licht] - Why not?

[EAlex] "Don't wear nice clothes?" - She hugs herself uncertainly-

[Licht] - Well it's a good idea if I don't want to draw attention to myself

[EAlex] If you say so...

[Licht] Goes to her closet and throws on some plain clothes before gathering anything she might need. It's a last minute decision to grab her phone cord as well as she decides to walk to Duktig's house-

-There's no answer and the blinds are drawn. His car is cold and his lawn hasn't been tended in a while. The mail hasn't been taken in either.

[Licht] Frowning, she goes up and tries the door-

-It's locked-

[Licht] Systematically begins checking all the windows and doors for an open one-

-The back door is open, it's a sliding screen. Inside is a kitchen and a sparsely decorated living room with a large tv, leather couch and a pristine white carpet.

[Licht] Carefully enters and turns on the lights, beginning her investigation, initially calling out for Duktig in case he's stuck somewhere-

-There's no answer, but there is a bit of a sour smell in the air.

[Licht] Starts searching for signs of a struggle or anything of the like-

-There's nothing unusual except the smell, which seems to be stronger at the end of one hallway with a closed door-

[Licht] Pushes onwards and tries to open the door. Finding it locked, she looks through her bag to see if she has a lock pick. Finding none she sighs and backs up a bit before throwing her weight against the door, trying to break it open-

-The weak interior door gives with a bang and splats wetly against the wall. The stench hits her in a tremendous wave and EAlex screams as the camera on the phone in her hand allows her to see the carnage. What's in the room must have been a person at one point, but it's hard to tell. The walls, floor, and even ceiling are covered in blood and bits of flesh and organs. The furniture is tossed around and broken as if there had been a mighty struggle and faintly visible in the splatters are a few, very large, pawprints.

[Licht] Her eyes open wide and she hurries farther down the hall to call for back up-

[EAlex] Is just crying softly-

[Licht] Gets off the phone and opens the front door so the other officers can get in before returning to the scene to see if she can spot any clues-

[EAlex] Is just balled in the corner of the screen - what are you doing?!?

[Licht] - My job. It's one of the less glorious parts of it, but I need to find out what happened to this man and bring his soul justice

[EAlex] What happened is that he was torn apart...

[Licht] - But that doesn't tell us what did it, or why

-After a few moments there are sirens as more officers show up. She passes the scene to them and explains she's going to start questioning Duktig's coworkers. She leaves the apartment, ducking under the crime scene tape and heading back to her place to grab her car and heads for the Mojang office-

[Fangbo] Is heading up from the parking lot as she arrives. 

[Svit] Is trailing her and trying to bore her with tales of his exploits the previous weekend.

[Licht] Quickly gets out of her car- Is Mr. Bergensten here?

[Svit] No? I don't see his car. 

[Fangbo] He's usually late. It's a perk of being in charge.

[Licht] - Then please call him and tell him to hurry, it's urgent

[Fangbo] Oh dear... - she gets out her phone- I hope this is an offical matter?

[Licht] - Yes

[Svit] Whatever. - He starts to stroll off. 

[Fangbo] Is obviously on speakerphone with Jeb in his car- Give him a few minutes, he's just down the road-

[Licht] Waits anxiously-

[Jeb] Pulls into the lot in an obnoxiously large SUV, the stash of baby related junk in the side seat is visible as he gets out - 

[Fangbo] Jeb! Over here! 

[Jeb] Walks over- Oh not her again!

[Licht] - It would be best if we spoke in your office

[Jeb] Just sags - Fine...

[Fangbo] Hides the lock code with her body before letting them in.

[Licht] Follows them in-

-As they move down the hallway Yster approaches from the other direction with someone behind her, she stops dead as she spots Licht-

[Locklear] Places a hand on Yster's back to steady her-

[Licht] For now is remaining focused on Jeb-

[Jeb] Opens the door to his office - Come on in if you're going too. My staff have work to do. 

[Fangbo] Just shakes her head and walks towards Yster-

[Licht] - Closes the door behind her- I understand your company was the one to file the missing persons file on Duktig?

[Jeb] Goes quiet - Dofta said she was worried and was going to call someone last night. This is a small office, it's hard not to notice when someone just stops showing up or answering their phone.

[Licht] - I was the detective put on the case since the resident was just down the street from mine. I went to investigate this morning

[Jeb] Did you have any luck? Dofta was going to try and find his mothers number.

[Licht] - I would appreciate that number as well. And I did find him. Mr. Bergensten, I'm afraid that your employee has passed on

[Jeb] Just kind of slumps in his chair. - Oh... oh dear... I'll have to tell the others... Poor Duktig...

[Licht] - If you'd prefer, I could tell them for you

[Jeb] ... Just.... be gentle. He was well liked. I think, I need to be alone for a little while. - His eyes are red and he's obviously upset.

[Licht] - I'll ask one of your other employees to show me to his workspace- She opens the door and heads out

[Yster] Is talking quietly to Fangbo and they turn to look at Licht.

[Licht] - Ladies, I'm afraid this is not going to be a very productive day for you

[Yster] Looks at her coldly- Why not?

[Licht] - I'm afraid that your coworker, Duktig? He's been found dead this morning

[Yster] Pales- Duktig? 

[Fangbo] He's.. he's dead???

[Licht] - I'm afraid so. I will need to question all of you at some point, none of you are under suspicion, just asking for some basic information. If one of you could show me to his workspace as well, that would be nice

[Yster] Pats Fangbo, who is now crying- I'll do it. She leads Licht down a different hall to a small space across from a conference room. - This is his area, he's... he was... one of our beta testers.... part of the debugging team.... 

-The desk only has a few items on it. The usual work computer, some toy robots that look a bit elderly, a bowl with a marimo ball near the partially shaded window, and a plain coffee mug that's nearly as fuzzy green inside as the moss ball.

[Licht] - Do you know if he had a password on his computer?

[Yster] Probably not. This is a locked office, we usually don't touch other people's stuff. - She gestures faintly at the mug- as you can see....

[Licht] - Thank you, this does mean that I will be looking into the private files on his computer though

[Yster] Is that nessesary? Can you tell me what happened to him?

[Licht] - I'm sorry, I cannot

[Yster] Bristles a little- Fine. Have a ball, but don't take it away. We might need to recover what he was working on.

[Licht] - Of course not, I'll just make copies. If you could get me the numbers of his family members though, that would be very helpful

[Yster] I think Dofta had his mom's number. But he doesn't have any other family I know about.

[Licht] - I'll speak to her when I'm done here then

[Yster] Fine, then I'll leave you to it.

[Licht] Once certain Yster is gone, she takes out her phone and it's cable before turning the computer on. Once on she plugs in the phone- Alright, ready to be of some use?

[EAlex] Is still huddled in a corner of the screen holding her knees-

[Licht] - Hey, focus

[EAlex] Looks up, even at her low resolution it's obvious that her eyes are puffy from crying and a bit dim.

[Livht] - This is a point where you can help

[EAlex] Snuffle- By... by doing what?

[Licht] - You can help me look for anything suspicious on his work computer. Anything which might hint on what attacked him

[EAlex] O-okay... I'll... I'll help... but that was so.... how can you be so calm after seeing that...?

[Licht] - I have to be, if I'm in hysterics, how do you think that will effect the people who I have to tell what happened?

[EAlex] Not hysterics... but you sound like you don't even care... I feel so sick...

[Licht] - Seeing that... Wasn't easy, but not everybody could handle seeing something like that either. After awhile you become desensitized to it, it becomes normal and you can handle it better. I must maintain a professional way about myself as well during all this too

[EAlex] I see... - She ducks into the line and drops out onto Duktig's desktop. It's a commercial wallpaper of something anime related with prominent tits. - She sighs unhappily, still holding her gut. - What am I looking for?

[Licht] - Search history, you can start there while I look at his folders. Look for anything that doesn't seem work related or a pattern

[EAlex] Is already digging around- yikes... someone likes porn. But only late at night it seems. Probably 'working late'. - shuffling- I found his mom's email too.

[Licht] - Keep that, I might need it

[EAlex] Not much in his search history. Except... maybe, he was reading a lot of pages on this old paranormal web-ring. Doesn't look like anything in particular. Just anons writing about creepy stuff. Most of it's probably campfire tales.

[Licht] - Save a link to the specific pages onto my phone. And I think I've found something similar in his files...

[EAlex] Oh... it looks like he searched a medical database for possible side-effects of a specific medication. An anti-psychotic?

[Licht] - Save that too, we'll need to see if he was actually on it or not. And any other medications he may have been on

[EAlex] Grabs a folder icon off the desktop and starts stuffing bits of data in it. - He... has a copy of Minecraft... if it's safe...?

[Licht] - Well this is where the game was made, go ahead

[EAlex] Nods, and vanishes into the icon. The program boots up in the background and she clicks through the loading screens. A seed opens in a small window at the bottom of the screen and she rushes inside. There's a bit of disressed animal noises from the window as Licht explores the rest of the computer. She finds a hidden file with a keyboard smash title and opens it. It's a bunch of hastily written notes about a nightmare he'd been having, it's vaguely described, but the file is dated a week previous.

[Licht] Makes a copy of the file and saves it to her phone- Having fun back there?

[EAlex] Comes back to the window with a half chest on her back. - I can't eat just fruit from someone else's game... I need at least a little meat and bread.

[Licht] - I see. I think we've gotten everything we can from this computer. Are you... Are you sure you don't want to stay here?

[EAlex] Are you going to change your mind and delete me if I go back to your computer?

[Licht] - No, but this is where your game was originally made. Where it's still being worked on

[EAlex] But I'm stronger on the seed where I was spawned. I'll only be an intruder anywhere else. I'm homeless anyway, and that Herobrine can find me if he wants too on any version of the game, so what difference does it make where I am?

[Licht] - I was just offering

[EAlex] Do... you want me to go away...?

[Licht] - Not at the moment, you are being rather helpful

[EAlex] Then I'll stay. And maybe your griefer will look for more entertaining prey if I'm patient. - She slips back into the phone.

[Licht] - Disconnects the phone- I've got one last person to talk to, then we can go home

[EAlex] Then I'll be quiet. - She pulls out a wool rug and sits down with it over her feet in a low corner of the phone.

[Licht] - Looks around for Dofta-

[Dofta] Has gone to the atrium, she's sitting on the bench with tear-streaks and a box of tissues. Her arms are wrapped around a stuffed pikachu and she's crying on it softly.

[Licht] - Ms. Dofta? I was told you had the number for Duktig's mother?

[Dofta] Wh-what...? Oh... - she digs a crumpled scrap of paper out of her pocket. - I've been calling but there's no answer...

[Licht] - Don't worry about it, I'll pass the news to her. Would you happen to know if Duktig was on any medication?

[Dofta] Maybe..? I know he had trouble sleeping. It seemed like a recent thing... 

[Licht] - I see. Did he mention anything odd to you?

[Dofta] Odd...? The only reason I knew he was not sleeping well was because I remarked on how tired he was looking. He said something about dogs, I assumed maybe his neighbors had noisy pets. 

[Licht] Frowns, filing that information away for later- I see, well, thank you for the information, I'll leave you be for now

[Dofta] Hugs the stuffed toy a little tighter. - Thank you... Would... it have mattered if I'd called sooner?

[Licht] - I don't believe so

[Locklear] Is watching from the doorway of Yster's office, hidden somewhat in shadow-

[Dofta] Just nods grimly-

[Licht] Decides to leave the staff alone for now and heads for the doors-

[Tokig] Was lingering in Jebs doorway and turns as she passes. 

[Jeb] Looks - If you're... done? 

[Tokig] Yeah okay.

[Licht] Let's Tokig get the door and heads straight for her car- And now time for some coffee

[EAlex] Is that some kind of shorthand for taking a break?

[Licht] - Nope, gonna need fuel for my day, if you haven't noticed yet, I haven't eaten at all today

[EAlex] I'd share if I could. - She sets up a furnace block and loads it with a little meat and coal. The light from the front of it casts a slight shadow behind her as she warms her hands on it.

[Locklear] Makes certain that there is already some tea waiting for Yster when she comes back from the bathroom-

[Yster] Takes it gratefully. Her hands are shaking a little. - That's so... he was such a young guy. And I could see he liked working with us... Poor Duktig...

[Locklear] - Sit down, your in no condition to be standing

[Yster] Takes a chair just as Fangbo enters the room- 

[Fangbo] Yster....

[Locklear] - Would you like some tea as well?

[Fangbo] No thank you... I just.. I don't want to be alone right now. 

[Yster] I know how you feel...

[Locklear] - If anyone feels unable to drive home, I will take them

[Yster] It's okay Locklear, I just want to be here for now. 

[Fangbo] Same, it would be.. too quiet otherwise.

[Locklear] - Very well, I'll be right back. I'm going to make a phone call

[Yster] nods- 

[Fangbo] Sits next to her and the two women hug supportively, their voices soft.

[Locklear] Steps out into the hall and fumbles with his new phone for a moment, searching for CP's number. When he finds it he calls it, glancing around to make certain that he's alone in the hall-

[CP] Groans, being partway through feeding Lie's animals for her as he hears the ringing-

[Notch] Looks up from helping and pats his inventory for his own phone- Is that you or me???

[CP] - Me. What do you want Locklear?

[Locklear] - I have some information you might find interesting

[CP] - About what?

[Locklear] - One of the Mojang staff has been found dead

[CP] - Dead?

[Notch] ... What did you say?

[CP] - Apparently one of your old staff is dead?

[Locklear] - Duktig

[CP] - Duktig

[Notch] I.... I didn't know him very well. He was new when I was... let go.. but still, what happened?

[Locklear] - The officer didn't say much, but I could tell she'd been near a lot of blood

[CP] - He says that the officer didn't say, but Locklear says it smelled like she'd walked through a lot of blood

[Notch] Pales - But who would want to hurt him? He was a shut-in like the rest of us.

[Locklear] - I cannot say

[CP] Just shrugs-

[Notch] Sits down on a hay bale. - No chance it was just an accident?

[Blake] Trots over with a wagging tail and nudges Notch with a curious nose-

[Locklear] - Not from the amount of blood I could smell

[CP] - Locklear doesn't think so

[Notch] This is terrible. 

[Blake] Nudges some more and thumps his tail on the ground. 

[Notch] Pets the wolf absentmindedly.

[CP] - Do you want to go over there?

[Notch] Yes, I think so. Jeb will probably call me anyway.

[CP] - I'll let Lie know- He quickly teleports up to their room and then returns with her

[Lie] - What's going on? Is everything alright?

[CP] - I told you, we're just going out for a bit...

[Notch] Has wandered a little and is calling for Flux.

[Flux] Steps out of the house- What is it?

[Notch] I... I have to go to the office for a little bit. There's been a death amongst my former staff.

[Flux] - What? Do you know what happened?

[Notch] No... Just that someone died.

[Flux] - I see... Please, do be careful

[Notch] Embraces her briefly- I will. I'm not going to leave the office and I won't be gone long.

[Blake] Happy dance around Lie- Boof!

[Lie] - CP, if there's any way I can help

[CP] - Do you not see how far along you are?

[Lie] - I'm not that far along!

[Notch] Please just stay here Lie. 

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[Notch] Yes. You didn't know him and there might be police hanging around.

[Lie] - Alright...

[CP] Creates an opening- Let's go, we'll enter via Jeb's office

-The office is quiet and semi-dark.- 

[Notch] They're probably in the atrium. It's the biggest room apart from the closed conference spaces.

[CP] Motions for Notch to take the lead as he looks for his sun glasses-

[Notch] Leads them to the large room, most of the staff is already there and a few rise to greet him. 

[Svit] Gives Cp a hairy eyeball - Who's this? 

[Dofta] Squeezes her pickachu a bit more- Back off Svit. He's related to Markus. 

[Yster] Is just sitting with Locklear and holding his hand for comfort.

[CP] Acknowledges Locklear with a brief nod-

[Godmorgon] Markus.. I haven't seen you in forever....

[Notch] I've been busy and you do travel a lot.

[Fangbo] Gives Cp a nod. - Just giving our friend a ride today Cp?

[CP] - Yeah

[Fangbo] This is all so sudden. And having that same damn detective show up to tell us just made it worse...

[Locklear] - Yes, but she is just doing her job

[CP] - It's the same detective?

[Dofta] Yes. Licht was here. She seemed rather weirdly protective of her phone today too.

[Jeb] Wait... Cp... I just remembered something, though it might not be important.

[Notch] What?

[CP] - What is it?

[Jeb] She was in bad shape, did one of your guys try to warn her off? She had a pair of really dark purple bruises on her neck like someone tried to strangle her.

[CP] - Not that I know of

[Locklear] - They looked like hand marks

[Jeb] Is nodding- Yeah! 

[Yster] I noticed that too...

[CP] - Perhaps that phone she was so protective of holds a clue?

[Jeb] Maybe? - He makes the faintest smirk- There's always the chance she annoyed someone less calm then a Herobrine.

[Locklear] - Well, chances are she'll be back here before the end of the day unless everyone has already left

[Notch] That's why we won't be staying long - He replies firmly.- She's already suspicious of me and I don't want to make it worse.

[CP] - Besides, we don't want to leave Lie alone for too long

[Svit] That was a lame joke Jeb. And who's Lie?

[Fangbo] None of your business Svit.

[CP] - Lie is my very pregnant wife

[Svit] Oh, good job. I mean, if that was your intention. If not; bummer.

[Dofta] annoyed sigh-

[Locklear] - My offer from earlier still stands, I am willing to drive anyone home who doesn't feel up to it

[Notch] Is making the rounds talking softly to everyone. There are still a few tears in play, and some hugging happening.

[CP] Leans against a wall, his thoughts churning-

-Tokig and Godmorgon decide to go home, and Snorik follows them a few moments later. 

-Dofta is making arrangements to stay with Fangbo tonight. 

-Drona slipped out while no one was looking.

[Locklear] - Yster, I'm ready when you are. Just let me know if you want anything

[Yster] I think we can go. I just need to take a shower. Have some quiet time...

[Locklear] - I'll make some more tea when we get to your place

[Svit] Strong arms Jeb - Let's go get fucked up. 

[Jeb] Allows himself to be mostly dragged away.

[Notch] Looks exhausted already- I'm ready when you are Cp...

[CP] Once Svit is gone- I suppose you've offered to those who can to come to our realm?

[Notch] I did, but not from here. They should take their cars home first so it's less suspicious.

[CP] - Alright, I'm getting curious so once I drop you off I'm going to go see what the crime scene looks like

[Notch] Just... be careful okay? Don't tangle with cops if you can avoid it. They might be watching the crime scene.

[CP] - Hey, you think I don't know how to avoid them?

[Notch] Gives him a small hug. - I know you know, but... a dad can worry right?

[CP] - Shut it

[Notch] Just gives him a pat on the arm-

[CP] Creates a way back to the server-

[Notch] Thanks him and goes.

[Blake] Comes running through and wags his tail at Cp excitedly-

[CP] - What are you doing?

[Blake] pantpantpant- arf?

[CP] - Sighs- Well, you might be of some use. Come on, let's go- He creates an opening searching for Duktig's place, and once finding it, pauses at his television's screen to make certain the coast is clear

-The room is clear of police and the larger body parts have been removed, but there's still swiftly drying blood everywhere.

[CP] Creates an opening and steps out, looking around and letting his own sense of smell try to sift through everything-

[Blake] Follows him and leaves dirty pawprints on the white carpet.

[CP] - Well you're going to confuse the cops- He starts making his way down the hall and towards the strongest scent

[Blake] Making more pawprints and following excitedly-

[CP] Pushes open the door to the room where Duktig died- Well this is certainly not normal...

[Blake] Sniffs the air and whimpers, his eyes go wide with fear and he tucks his tail between his legs-

[CP] - Smart boy- CP begins looking around for more definitive clues that he could possibly pick out, but the cops would not be able to

[Blake] Hunkers low to the floor and squeezes his eyes shut. His muzzle is moving in an odd way, like he has a mouth full of peanut butter-

[CP] Is having a difficult time considering how much blood there is- Locklear wasn't exaggerating when he said he had smelled a lot of blood...- CP does notice Blakes reaction however and not wanting his wife to be angry for traumatizing the wolf, he reaches out mentally

[Blake] Has some suprisingly coherent thoughts at the moment. He's dwelling on something that might be a memory or a nightmare. Wolves that aren't wolves. And a chrous of taunting, near demonic voices.

[CP] - Okay, time to get you out of here- He see's the computer and makes an opening- Go on, go through

[Blake] Skitters through- 

-As he passes Cp notices a few bloody pawprints that are much too big and dry to be from Blake.

[CP] As he moves closer to investigate he hears somebody enter the house. He teleports to the nearby closet and watches as Licht returns to the scene-

[Licht] - None of the neighbors have dogs... So what could he have possibly meant by dogs when talking to Dofta...

[EAlex] Sees the new prints in the living room as she turns the phone in her hand- Licht? There's... there's new prints.

[Licht] - I saw, they are pretty large...

[CP] Zero's in on the phone-

[EAlex] Did they come from outside?

[Licht] - They start in the living room, and then come straight back here...

[EAlex] That's. That's weird.

[CP] Flicks a bit of energy at Licht's phone-

[EAlex] Flinches and lets out a small noise of alarm-

[Licht] - What is it?

[EAlex] I don't know? I felt something just then. Like an electrical pulse, but not... It was a little bit like Herobrine. But... more, Minecrafty? Less alien.

[CP] Perks at this and lets a low chuckle ripple across the room, just to see how the two would react-

[Licht] Spins trying to find the source-

[EAlex] Okay... that's bad. I'd ask if you have a weapon, but I don't think it would help you.

[Licht] Scowls- Whoever is there, show yourself!

[EAlex] Or we could just run away and not die horribly....?

[CP] - Are you sure you want that?

[EAlex] I vote no and run away.

[Licht] - Show yourself!

[CP] Silently teleports behind Licht, whispering into her ear- You really should listen to your little friend more

[EAlex] Very small scream from the phone speaker-

[Licht] Spins, reaching for her gun-

[CP] Makes the handle of the gun too hot for her to grab- That's not going to do anything

[EAlex] I told you!!!! Oh my gods... I'm going to be stuck on this phone and fade out... Licht! RUN AWAY!

[Licht] Snarls- Who are you?

[CP] - A brine

[EAlex] HE'S A HEROBRINE. A BIG ONE.

[Licht] - What are you doing here?

[CP] - Curiousity

[EAlex] Is making the phone literally shake in her hand-

[Licht] At EAlex- Calm down

[CP] Eyes flick to the phone-

[EAlex] You don't get it! He's a pure spawn! And out in the real! How is that even possible?!?!?

[CP] - It's very much possible with a bit of help, and I'm not the only one capable of it

[EAlex] That means.. the other one could get out... and I could... but if he escapes...- she's just muttering in her fright.

[CP] - Other one?

[Licht] - You're the one from the photo...

[CP] - Photo?

[EAlex] The bad one....

[Licht] - How are you related to Markus?

[CP] Scowls a little- You and your tenacity... And it's none of your business

[EAlex] I hear a car outside!

[CP] - There's lot's of cars outside

[EAlex] No in the driveway! 

-There's the sound of two car doors slamming hard and a double pair of dress shoes hitting the porch. After a moment there's a rattle of someone picking a lock.

[CP] - Looks like you're about to be caught

[Licht] - I'm allowed here

-There's a creak as two black suited figures ease in the front door. But wearing hats and dark sunglasses, one with a white tie and the other with an obnoxious lime green one.

[Licht] - Oh not those guys again

[CP] - Oh goody, prey

[MIBwhite] Stop at the sight of Cp and the detective. - Ah just the people we needed to see. 

[MIBlime] We have some questions for both of you. And then after that, whatever you've seen, you did not see. Understood?

[CP] - Bored!- Ignites a fireball in his hand-

[Licht] - What the hell!?

[MIBs] Barely raised eyebrows- Calm down sir.

[EAlex] Shiiit

[CP] - Nope- Launches the fireball at the men

[MIBlime] Is hit and staggers around in a stiff way for a moment before crumpling boneless to the floor- 

[MIBwhite] Looks down at him annoyed. - That was very un-called for sir.

[CP] - Your presence wasn't called for either- He stalks closer, summoning his sword and pick

[MIBwhite] We are here on a cleanup detail. There's been reports of high strangeness in this area. Would you prefer a different agency was anonymously alerted? [Unspoken here is the SCP]

[CP] - Let them come, I'll be long gone

[MIBwhite] Isn't reacting to being menaced. He takes his glasses off to clean them on the cuff of his jacket, revealing very upsettingly popped out thyroid type eyes. - I see a civil converstation is impossible. I'll try another time then. - Turns to leave.

[CP] Strikes at him-

[Licht] Is standing there, frozen to the spot-

[MIBwhite] There's a sort of ripple in the atmosphere and he vanishes into thin air before the pick touches him. The car is also suddenly gone.

[EAlex] What the fuck?!??!

[CP] - Annoying ticks, that's all they are

[EAlex] I think I'm losing my mind...

[CP] - I doubt it, you'd be a lot more murderous if you were- He strikes quickly. grabbing Licht's wrist and turning it so he can see the screen of the phone

[Licht] Hisses in pain as her wrist is strained as far as it can go-

[EAlex] Is tumbled across the background wallpaper and thumped against the furnace that's still set up. She looks up dizzy with her shining eyes at the matching stars in the huge face staring down at the phone. She swallows hard in fear.

[CP] - An Alex glitch huh? Not the first I've known

[EAlex] Cries out brokenly - I should be a Herobrine! Someone stole my spawn!

[CP] - Then just go to another seed

[EAlex] But.. I'll still be... 

[CP] - So? My wife's best friend is like you, an Alex skin that is a brine. She's annoying as all fuck, but still, she's like you

[EAlex] Is so frustrated- I'm not supposed to be... female... [They're dysphoric but don't know the word itself.]

[CP] - Then be male, I know somebody that can make that happen

[Licht] - Will you let go already!

[EAlex] ... I don't trust you.

[CP] - Do I have to get them for you?

[Licht] Yanks her wrist free from CP finally and is debating on how to get more information from him-

[EAlex] ... So does that mean you've lost interest in killing us at least?

[CP] - Never was my intention, we're brines, we grief and scare, it's in our nature

[EAlex] So I've noticed... Hers is terrible...

[CP] - But there are those of us that do kill, including myself

[EAlex] As you've demonstrated... who were they anyway?

[CP] Shrugs-

[Licht] - You don't know... But you killed them anyways?

[CP] - Uh, yeah

[EAlex] I'm going back to my not trusting stance.

[CP] - Do what you want, I should be getting back

[Licht] - Back to where?

[CP] Small smirk- Home

[EAlex] Sounds nice, but I wonder if that's really the case...

[CP] - It's a sanctuary for those like us

[Licht] - Where is it?

[CP] - Someplace you'll never get- He heads for the computer

[EAlex] A sanctuary??? Can you keep the NOTCH's out?!?

[CP] - Only those with permission can enter, it's whitelisted

[EAlex] ....

[CP] Smirks before just slipping into the computer-

[Licht] Shakes a little- What have we gotten into?

[EAlex] Some of it I understand... but I never dreamed could be possible. I tried to tell you. It's not just some little game. It's my world.

[Licht] - Yeah yeah, we should get going though

[EAlex] Are you at least ready to believe we're not just programs?

[Licht] - I don't think I have a choice

[EAlex] Resigned- Really, none of us do.


	369. Mischief, The Hairless Cat, Preened

[Lie] Is shivering rather hard after having had to give Blake a bath. She's finishing checking on the animals since CP and Notch had left in such a rush-

[Buff] Saunters up with a chest in both hands, he's carrying it like it might explode- Hello Lie! 

[Lie] - Oh, hello Buff. What do you have there?

[Buff] It's a present actually! And more cheese. But give me a chance to back up before you open it. - sets it down. 

[Lie] - Oh! Thank you!- She waits till Buff is significantly backed away before stepping forwards and opening the trunk

-Most of the slots are full of cheese, but one has a bowl of something lumpy and yellow 

[Lie] Pulls out the bowl curiously-

-it's very low resolution, but it smells like macaroni with the gold cheese mixed in.   
[Buff] Muffled with both hands over his nostrils. - Doc made it, they assured me it is actually food.

[Lie] Smiles- Give them my thanks, will you? I'll certainly appreciate the warmth- She puts the bowl back into the trunk and closes it- Could I ask one favor of you Buff?

[Buff] I will, and of course! What can I do to help? Is it baby related? TLOT said they were super tiny still. 

[Lie] - Well, I'm not allowed to lift anything heavy, and I still have some animals left to feed. It's going slow since I can't carry much anymore

[Buff] Absolutely! - He picks up the chest one handed- Where would you like it? 

-There's a sudden huge whoosh from overhead and a large shadow passes over them and is gone up into the clouds, After a moment MB goes flying by using a rocket to go faster- 

[MB] SLOW DOWN!!!!

[Lie] - Er... Inside the work room is fine... What is going on up there?

[Buff] Shades his eyes- I saw something orange?

[Lie] - And MB? Maybe it was Celine?

[Celine] Breaks away from a patch of clouds and does a graceful roll in the air before tucking her wings and shooting fast forward like a falcon. She's hit another growth spurt and is much bigger then the last time Lie or Buff saw her- 

[MB] Is flying after her as fast as he can yelling instructions-

[Lie] - Is she coming this way?

[Buff] No? But it's hard to tell, she's going really fast. I think she's just playing up there.

[Lie] - If your sure...

[Celine] Does a lovely swoop and her wings are silhouetted against the sky as she makes a curving turn- 

[Buff] She's gotten so much better. I think it's flying practice.

[Lie] - That's good- Shivers

[Buff] Are you cold Lie? Why don't you put on that red coat thing that looks like Cp's hair?

[Lie] - My cloak? That might work... I've been getting colder lately...

[Buff] You're burning a lot of energy I'm sure. Think about how hard a seed has to glitch to generate a Herobrine. And you're making one from scratch. You're a tough lady!

[Lie] - Thank you Buff- Lie starts heading for the house to grab her cloak

[Buff] Follows behind her and puts the chest in the workroom. The door is hard to get through as usual, but he's being careful. 

[Lie] Goes upstairs to grab her cloak and returns with it wrapped tightly around herself- Do you need to know where anything is for the animals?

[Buff] Nah, I've done it before. And your stuff is well organized outside. 

[Notch] Taps on the door before poking his head in- Hey is anyone- Oh! There you are Lie. And Hi Buff. Have you had any word from Cp? He dropped me off a while ago and still hasn't come back.

[Lie] - No, is everything okay?

[Notch] Apart from... yeah... everyone is sad. But that's all. I saw him talking to Locklear but they could have just been chatting about Yster. 

[Buff] Did I miss something? 

[Notch] One of the Mojang staff died. 

[Buff] No respawn?

[Lie] - Does anybody want to come here? And no Buff, unless your digital like us, there is no respawn out there

[Notch] Not right now. Licht was assigned to the case and I don't want to add to that womans suspicions by vanishing someone from the office.

[Buff] That's terrible!

[Lie] - Licht was there?

[Notch] Apparently she came to the office to tell Jeb personally.

[Lie] - Do you know what your old coworker died of?

[Notch] She didn't give any details.

[Lie] - I am now suspicious of what my husband is doing...

[Buff] Me too. 

[Notch] Kinda deflates - He went to the crime scene didn't he?

[Lie] - ... Blake did have blood on him when I washed him...

[Notch] Now I am also suspicious. 

[Buff] Hmm.... I'm just a little hungry.

[CP] Stealths in- What are we suspicious of now?

[Notch] Eyeballs him for contextual clues- You're in a good mood. Now I'm doubly suspicious.

[Buff] Hi Cp! Fear not! I brought the lovely Lie more cheese.

[CP] - I didn't do anything bad, but I have some more information about Duktig

[Notch] Eyebrow- What did you find out?

[CP] - Well, he absolutely was murdered

[Notch] Looks shocked- But why?

[CP] - No idea, almost looked like he'd been exploded

[Lie] - I'm going to go throw up now

[Notch] e-exploded???

[Buff] Are there creepers irl?!?!

[CP] Waits till Lie is gone- He was everywhere

[Notch] I feel sick... - He sits heavily on the spare bed. - This is terrible. 

[Buff] Did a creepypasta get him maybe? That doesn't sound like a normal way to die sans creepers.

[CP] - It's not the calling card of anyone I know

[Notch] I hesitate to ask if there were any other clues.

[CP] - Not that were immediately noticeable, other than what looked like some very large paw prints

[Notch] Paw prints...? Did a wild animal attack him?

[CP] - It was in his bedroom so I doubt it

[Buff] Is wearing a tight lipped expression, but hesistating to add something.

[CP] - Well, I'm going to wash up and then return to being Lie's personal heater

[Notch] Something on your mind Buff? 

[Buff] Just... dogs are weird.

[CP] - How so?

[Buff] Well... you know I go jogging really early right? The mobs usually don't bug me, and I tend to run pretty far, sometimes into the woods. And sometimes I see... it's probably nothing...

[Notch] Some kind of glitch? 

[Buff] Hesitates- I don't want you to think I'm being a fraidy cat. 

[CP] - We could stick your number one fan girl on it, but in all likelihood, you probably just saw Smile

[Buff] Can Smile walk upright?

[CP] - Not as far as I know

[Buff] Then... I don't think so. 

[Notch] Just tell us Buff, we're not going to think any less of you. 

[Buff] I just... I've seen aggroed wolves in spots where there was no one to set them off. And sometimes they stand up and stagger a bit. It's really unsettling.

[CP] - We can get Doc to look, but it's probably nothing

[Buff] Hopefully. - He doesn't sound so sure.

[Lie] Comes back- Sorry bout that

[Notch] It's okay Lie, this whole thing is upsetting me too.

[Lie] - CP, get cleaned up please, so we can snuggle

[CP] - Still cold?

[Lie] - Yes

[Buff] I'll be off then... 

[Notch] Thank you Buff.

[Lie] - Yes, thank you for the delivery Buff

[CP] Heads for the lava pool-

[Lie] - And Notch, please pass my condolences onto everyone at the office

[Notch] I will.

[Doc] Is keeping Yaunfen company as they sort items from the sifter on the lab table- 

[Waffles] Catches the scent of another cat and snuffs around looking for it.

[Grinny] Is hiding in a corner-

[Waffles] Cocks their head- Mow? 

[Doc] Looks over to see - Oh, hi Grinny. Have you met Waffles yet?

[Grinny] - Fuck off!

[Waffles] Lots of sniffing because sweater smell is associated with Steve and he has treats sometimes.

[Yaunfen] Giggles - Grinny said fuck. 

[Grinny] Scratches at Waffles-

[Waffles] Waves a giant paw right back-

[Doc] Gets up - Okay, let's not do that!

[Grinny] Hisses and growls-

[Doc] Gets in between them and scoops Grinny up to put them on the table- 

[Waffles] trots after because interesting stuff- 

[Yaunfen] Is pulling stuff out of the sifter as the slots fill up. There are bits of bone, seeds and pottery shards all over the table. - Hi Grinny.

[Grinny] - Let go of me!

[Doc] Puts him down on the stone table- Relax, I just don't think you should fight with our sabertoothed cat.

[Grinny] - Leave me alone!

[Doc] Sits down- Aw Grinny. 

[Yaunfen] How come you're always in such a bad mood? Even Big Fire is happy sometimes.

[Grinny] - Because you assholes ruined my life!

[Yaunfen] Looks confused- How? You have a huge place to play and food and friends if you want them.

[Grinny] Growls- I was perfectly happy where I was!

[Doc] I think you just like being angry. At the least you could easily run down the hill and stay with Splender. Offender was here for a while too and now it's Solace's turn. His mom is there too.

[Yaunfen] But she's scared of cats? 

[Doc] Oh... that is true...

[Grinny] - And stay with that far to happy idiot? I think not

[Doc] Well Cp and Lie are set up for cats. As long as you wouldn't mind the attentions of her kitten Hope.

[Grinny] - I'm fine on my own!

[Doc] Leans on one hand- Face it, I've got the biggest, nicest house any cat could want to live in. It's quiet, full of soft spots for loafing and there's a thousand places to hide if you want to be alone.

[Grinny] - And you're the one who fucked up my life! Why would I want to be anywhere near you!?

[Doc] I don't know what to do for you Grinny. I was just trying to help you. 

[Yaunfen] I'll be your friend Grinny.

[Grinny] - I don't need either of you!

[Doc] Yaunfen didn't ask if you needed us Grinny. They just offered to be your friend. 

[Yaunfen] Nods-

[Grinny] - And I don't need your fucking friendship!

[Yaunfen] Hopeful -How about a new sweater? It looks a little scruffy.

[Grinny] - I'd rather have my fur back!

[Doc] I'm a bit concerned about that actually, it seems like it should have come back by now. Unless you just have scar tissue from the internal damage.

[Grinny] - How the fuck should I know?

[Doc] Would you let me have a look? At least let me clean your shirt.

[Grinny] - Fuck. Off.

[Doc] Sighs and gently extracts the cat from the sweater. 

[Yaunfen] Let me help mada! - they take the garment and run it through their inventory to clean it.

[Grinny] Kinda smells because he couldn't clean under the sweater-

[Doc] Poor thing. You should let me do this more often. -

[Grinny] - We wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't fucking groomed me in the first place!

[Yaunfen] I'll get some warm water! - They run down with a bowl to get some water from the hot tub-

[Grinny] Starts struggling and scratching-

[Doc] Ugh! You're the one that got blood all over me. How was I supposed to know it was important? Every cat I've ever known was fastidious about grooming! 

[Waffles] Paws on the table-

[Grinny] - LET GO!

[Yaunfen] Comes back with a bowl of water and a cloth- Here you go. 

[Doc] Please stop! I'm just going to wipe you off! - They get the cloth and try to clean Grinny up a bit-

[Grinny] - I can clean myself!

[Doc] That may be true but you haven't been lately. And oh... oh dear... no wonder your hair hasn't grown back. You're practically lumpy with scar tissue!

[Yaunfen] That's no good. What do we do mada?

[Grinny] - I couldn't clean because of the damn sweater!

[Doc] But you were saying you were cold when you didn't have it.

[Grinny] Bites Doc-

[Doc] I'd say... lets try some of the healing paste in conjunction with the table. It is infused with Lie's flowers and OOOWWW!

[Yaunfen] Bad kitty.

[Grinny] Muffled- Let go of me!

[Doc] Bleeding- You first!

[Yaunfen] I'll get the paste!

[Grinny] Growls-

[Doc] Winces- Do you want your hair back or not?!?!

[Grinny] Still biting-

[Yaunfen] I can help! - They uncork the large jar and spill a good lump of it on the table before getting it all over their hands and going for the cat-

[Grinny] - Don't you dare!

-There's the faintest glow from the table as the infused stone reacts with the flower paste-

[Doc] Holds Grinny's scruff even though the cat is chomping their other hand- fuuuuuck.

[Grinny] Let's go of Doc to bite at Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Is used to subduing LH and even Alexsezia's cats and avoids the bite, they smear a glob of the paste on the cats head and set to getting it everywhere they can reach-

[Grinny] Twists around, trying to get the paste off-

[Doc] Slaps hir torn up hand in an errant blob of paste on the table and gives a sigh as the pain starts to fade. 

[Yaunfen] Don't eat it silly!

[Grinny] - Stop that!- He's feeling chilled from the paste and itchy, very itchy

[Doc] Is rubbing him one handed, both to warm and get the paste to absorb before he can lick it off.

[Grinny] - Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!

[Doc] Stops rubbing but is ready to stop him if he tries to run. - what's wrong? 

[Grinny] Just books it-

[Doc] Gets up and follows him with a resigned air. -at Yaunfen- you stay here kiddo 

[Grinny] Has ran upstairs and is hiding behind some trunks-

[Doc] Sits down in the doorway- At least tell me if you're in pain. I've got your sweater as well.

[Grinny] - Fuck. Off.

[Doc] pulls out a small book and starts to read patiently. 

[Grinny] Hunkers farther into the corner-

[Doc] I'm not going to try and pull you out Grinny. You might as well relax. 

[Grinny] - Go away

[Doc] Turns a page unhurriedly- nah. I'm good. I just want you to tell me if you feel anything happening at all. Because if not I'll start looking for a technique that will work better. 

[Grinny] Just starts scratching-

[Doc] Not too hard...

[Grinny] Keeps scratching-

[Doc] You're being a little rough there... you know things do itch when they're healing.

[Grinny] - Shut up!- He's starting to get a little raw

[Doc] Scoots over and starts digging in a trunk- not what I was looking for.. but it might do. - They hold out a stalk of catnip - breathe deep you're going to hurt yourself.

[Grinny] - That doesn't work asshole!

[Doc] Fuck... Maybe.. - they start digging again - Just one calming blossom? Somewhere? - They're throwing random stuff on the floor in annoyance.

[Grinny] Sneaks off-

[Doc] Notices they're gone and follows them again. - Well at least if you're walking you're not scratching.

[Grinny] - LEAVE ME ALONE!

[Doc] I'm just worried about you dammit!

[Grinny] - Well then fuck off!

[Doc] Wait... you have pokemon code... maybe an antidote?

[Grinny] - I refuse to let you mess with me anymore!

[Doc] Is resolute - Then I'm just going to follow you until you're tired. Because if you sleep at least It'll give your skin some time to calm down. I don't want you to itch yourself raw.

[Grinny] - I can outlast you endurance wise

[Doc] I think you're wrong. But I'm not trying to fight with you. Cats like naps, and they're predators built for bursts of activity. I've got recursive code that's constantly repairing and regenerating itself. Plus you take several steps for just one of my strides.

[Grinny] Breaks into a sprint-

[Doc] Just follows with a sigh. 

[Zeke] Wanders into Grinnys path with a sandwich in his hand- Hi kitty. Doc?

[Doc] I hope you're having a better day then me so far. Grinny isn't feeling well. 

[Zeke] Brushes the cat idly with a hand as they pass. - how come?

[Grinny] Days between his legs, still going full tilt-

[Doc] He's itchy. I'm trying to keep him from hurting himself!

-Grinnny is running down into the lab and Steve is blocking the bottom of the stairs carrying several woolblocks in a stack-

[Grinny] Jumps off the side, landing softly-

[Yaunfen] Waves from the table- 

[Doc] Waves back and follows while typing- Hey Deerheart? Do you know where your Shaymin is? I might need their help.

[Deer] - Cuddling with me, why? Who's hurt?

[Doc] Not so much hurt as in need of reclamation, Grinny isn't reacting well to The cold healing paste. I need something gentle to stop him scratching himself raw. 

[Deer] - Oh dear, where are you at?

[Doc] Heading for the kitchen I think. I'm just walking after him. He's pretty angry with me...

[Deer] - I'll see if I can head him off

[Doc] Climbs out of the gold room and glances at the sleepy caged polar bear sharing a wall with the kitchen 

. 

[Deer] Has blocked off the stairs and is waiting to grab Grinny, she just barely manages to grab him- Gotcha!

[Doc] Thank you love, poor thing. What a mess. 

[Grinny] - FUCKING LET ME GO!

[Doc] All I want you to do is sit with her Shaymin for... count to twenty? If that? Can you please just sit still for that long?

[Grinny] - FUCK OFF! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING!

[Doc] At the Shaymin- He's got scar tissue from radiation and it's keeping his fur from growing back, can you do anything?

[Shaymin] Makes uncertain noise-

[Doc] Just try, that's all I ask. You can make healthy plants grow on polluted ground, surely this isn't too different?

[Shaymin] Makes agreement noise, and begins concentrating-

[Doc] Gives Grinny a sad pat on the head-

[Grinny] Bites at Doc again-

[Doc] OW....!

[Deer] Watches carefully-

[Shaymin] Is really trying-

[Grinny] Is just getting itchier-

[Doc] Is just holding Grinny now so Deerheart doesn't get hurt-

[Grinny] Starts scratching again-

[Doc] Tries to get him to stop-

[Grinny] Bites down harder-

[Doc] Can't bear it and jerks hir hand away, hir glove is shredded- DAMMIT.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Shaymin] Stops and looks at Grinny-

[Grinny] Is still fuzzy, but no improvement-

[Doc] Flops down in a chair and sighs heavily- Well shit.

[Grinny] Wiggles free and races off-

[Doc] Looks after them sadly- poor Grinny... I don't know why I can't fix that...

[Deer] - Some things just can't be fixed love.

[Doc] Traces a small circle on the table, hir fingers already swiftly healing- Yeah... I know... Maybe it's because he's a cat. Somehow that feels even worse then a person problem.

[Deer] - Let me see that

[Doc] Lifts their hand - Okay.

[Deer] Slips the glove off and gently kisses the wound- Let's go join our child, let Grinny calm down a little

[Doc] Smiles a little- you're right, as always. I just... I want to make it up to him somehow.

[Deer] - Some will just never accept help

[Doc] And I still have his sweater too...

[Deer] - He probably needs a new one

[Doc] Well I can do that much at least.

[CN] Is looking for Firebird, near constantly scratching the base of his tail- Firebird!

[Firebird] -Perched in a tree, preening-

[Firebird] -Looks down at CN as he walks by- Yessss?

[CN] Spots him- Firebird! My tail itches! It won't stop!

[Firebird] Have you been preeeening? -Leans down to look at CN-

[CN] His tail is an absolute mess-

[Firebird] Clllearly not. Come up here, CN.

[CN] Starts trying to climb the tree with a few little grunts of effort before sliding slowly down-

[Firebird] Come on, put your legs into it!

[CN] Finally manages to make it up- Oof!

[CN] - Now what?

[Firebird] Alright, now you're going to need to learn to preen your feathers, CN. Otherwise this'll keep happening. -Gestures at the mess of feathers before starting to pick at it with his beak-

[CN] - But I can't even see back there!

[Firebird] You don't need to see, but if you want to, your neck twists more as a bird.

[CN] - Yeah, but then I can smell all the stinky cheese in the house

[Firebird] Oof, true. I'd recommend doing it somewhere else, then. -CN's tail is starting to look very neat and tidy-

[CN] Twitches his tail a little- It still itches...

[Firebird] Could be growing more, hard to tell.

[CN] Whines before pausing- Firebird? Is it possible for a guy to get pregnant?

[Firebird] Uhh..... mmmaybe? It's usually girls, but I doubt that's going to stop realllyyyy determined people. Why?

[CN] - Because Lie keeps getting moodier, and I don't like it

[Firebird] Are you scared CPs going to get moodier too?

[CN] - ... Maybe...

[Firebird] Isn't CP moody enough as it is?

[CN] - Well, yeah, but wouldn't he get worse?

[Firebird] Hm.... Maybe. Let's be glad he can't get pregnant, then. And you're done. - CN's tail is neatly preened-

[CN] Tries to look back at his tail and almost falls out of the tree-


	370. Babysitting Lie, Too Much Information, Wild Cat

-It's about a week later when there's a knocking on Karla's door-

[Banette] Curiously answers the door- 

[CP] Is standing there looking a bit irritated. Lie is behind him just looking around. He grumbles as he talks- Just fucking go get Karla or whoever is home

[Banette] Takes a nice sip of Cps annoyance and beckons them in just as Ever comes down the hall.   
[Ever] Oh hey! I thought I heard the door. Come to see the build? We're still decorating, but it's mostly done. 

[CP] Motions at Lie- Keep an eye on her, she keeps wandering off and getting distracted. I need to take care of her animals

[Ever] Okay... [Hes rightly confused and has no idea why Lie suddenly needs a sitter] 

[Lie] - CP, this isn't necessary...

[CP] - I found you crossing the long bridge yesterday!

[Ever] That's quite a ways to wander? - he's motioning them inside- why go over there? Is it like sleepwalking or something? 

[Banette] is staring at Lie's somewhat swollen belly. 

[CP] - She remembered she needed to give vanilla to the village... She just forgot that it was the village literally next door!

[Lie] Becomes embarrassed-

[Ever] at least there was a sort of reason...? 

\- they pass down the hall and into a massive open space with a roaring fireplace in one wall, long tables set up and most of the walls made of bookshelves. 

[Karla] is unpacking some of the things saved from her previous house- oh, hello. Come to check on us? 

[CP] - More like I'd rather not put my wife on a leash at the moment  
[Lie] Makes a beeline for the fire, she's still wearing her cloak and is still cold-

\- There are a pair of long couches made of wool bits and blocks facing the fire- 

[Karla] watches her with a grin. - i don't think you'll have to worry about that...

[Ever] That's a huge cloak Lie, and it's lovely weather out. Aren't you too hot? 

[Lie] - Just really cold...

[CP] - She's been complaining of cold for awhile now...

[Karla] I suppose it's like eating for two? The child is using her heat and wanting more. The Doctor said something about glitches running hot as a general rule? 

[Lie] - Most of us do...

[CP] - Temp wise I think TLOT and I run the hottest

[Karla] Leans against a table and muses thoughtfully - I wonder if that's an indication of how close to a perfect type specimen of your species you two are, or a measure of who is the most broken? 

[Ever] Small frown- From what I've heard it could easily be either. It seems like you've both seen some bad shit. 

[Lie] - I think TLOT once said it likely has to do with how one became a brine and how willing they were

[Ever] So then Lie running cold would be an indication of better health? 

[CP] - Who the fuck knows

[Karla] Gives an airy wave- either way she's in capable hands. Do what you need too and we'll tend to her needs. 

[CP] - I'll try to hurry- He gives Lie a quick kiss on top of her head before going out the door

[Lie] Smiles a little as she watches him leave- He's been working so hard...

[Karla] Waits until he leaves to let a small chuckle escape- Ah yes, very helpful. I'm sure it makes a nice distraction from how mortally terrified he is right now. 

[Ever] Wait, what? 

[Lie] - Terrified?

[Karla] Of course my dear! - she sashays over and gives Lies belly a soft pat- he's incredibly frightened of what you're doing. He may be well acquainted with death, but making new life? Not so much. He's worried the child might destroy your health, or die, or be born errored or some worse horror his mind has conjured up. 

[Lie] - I suppose your right... Doesn't help she's already got a penchant for griefing...

[Karla] I'm sure she'll be both the apple of his eye and the bane if his existence. Heaven help him if you and her gang up on him. 

[Ever] Snickers - 

[Lie] Laughs a little herself- I think the opposite is more likely

[Karla] Eyebrow - we shall see. I think she'll be a unique entity no matter who she takes after. 

[Ever] I wonder who's hair she'll get? Flame red or ice white? 

[Lie] - Could be neither of those, my hair was originally brown, and her uncles hair is brown to

[Karla] For the moment though, I want to talk about you... What can you tell me about your transformation from a flesh and blood creature to a digital entity? 

[Ever] Looks very unsure and the Banette scoots over to hold his leg like a small child.

[Lie] - Well, for me it was simplified down... CP had already given me a little of his power and TLOT pushed things along when it started. It... It was like receiving little shocks of electricity at first... Notch would actually be better at telling you this than me, since his wasn't pushed along and he had to go through the whole thing...

[Karla] So there is a way to hurry it along. -thinking-

[Lie] - Why are you asking?

[Karla] Gives her a rather wicked smile- I think, I want in. The world has gotten rather complicated. A fugitive can't just run to Argentina anymore. Dawn might be happy hiding in her secluded corner, but I want any method of ingress or egress to anywhere that I can manage.

[Lie] - I... I mean, it would still take some time... I had been in here for months before it started happening for me

[Karla] Steeples her fingers- Then patience is still called for. Very well. I'll bide my time. 

[Ever] Flicks his tail a little but still looks relieved.

[Lie] - It will be painful

[Karla] That is no matter. Me and pain are very... old friends...

[Ever] Gets a little red in the face- Can we talk about something else? Please?!

[Lie] - Like what?

[CP] Can be heard yelling as Blake steals some of the food CP is carrying for the other wolves-

[Lie] - Actually, did either of you notice if CP had Honedge on him?

[Banette] Shakes head no- 

[Ever] I didn't see it.

[Lie] - Well, them there will probably be death messages soon...

[Karla] That should make for an interesting day.

[Lie] Sighs- Well normally the energy surge can be tempered with, well, sex, buuuut...

[Karla] Perhaps his more violent playmate should be alerted?

[Lie] - But his dragon will try to stop it

[Ever] Oh! Celine! She's so sweet, have you seen her lately? She's getting really big. It looks like she's running MB ragged.

[Lie] - Yeah, I saw her flying around yesterday with MB

[Ever] She came over here a few times while I was building. Really curious. I guess you guys don't get new people too often? 

[Karla] is quietly unpacking books and putting them on shelves, but she's still listening.

[Lie] - No, not really. I'm surprised you didn't end up with a fight in your front yard between her and Pinwheel though. They don't really get along

[Ever] Kismet, she's been spending a lot of time with her friend Crim.

[Lie] - She usually does

[Karla] Over one shoulder- I think there may be more then friendship in the offing eventually...

[Ever] Snickers- seems to be a local hobby. I went into the village out of curiosity and I've never seen so much casual guy on guy smootching.

[Lie] - Almost that entire village is gay

[Ever] Arden told me. It's really cool actually. All those happy kids running all over the place.

[Lie] - Yes, they were very happy to have the chance to adopt. So many of them had wanted children

[Karla] Takes out a sewing machine and just freezes for a moment. - Ever... what did you attach all these glowing blocks too? 

[Ever] Nothing, they just glow.

[Karla] Looks remarkably out of sorts as she holds the plug end of the machine in one hand.

[Lie] Laughs a little- I think you're going to need some red stone

[Karla] What is that?

[Lie] - It's a simplified version of electricity that is portable. A little bit may not put out a lot, but it can power something infinitely

[Karla] That's... -her composure resumes- Indefinetly... how very useful. 

[Ever] I know you can dig it up but I haven't seen any. I didn't find much but coal and iron when I was making the foundation for the house and whatnot. I got down under the hill a bit behind us for the stone. And me and Arden spent some time in the desert shoveling sand for the glass. Zeke is a weirdly fast digger, like he's got extra hands or something.

[Lie] - Redstone is much farther down. I should have some spare redstone torches in my house

[Karla] I wouldn't want to impose further. You've been a most gracious host already.

[Lie] - It's no imposition. I can't do anything with it to save my life. Ever, if you want to run over to my place, there should be some down in the storage room

[Licht] Is sitting in her office at the police station, listening to a phone ring on the other end of the line-

[Notch] Jumps as his phone rings. 

[Doc] Looks up curiously from hir command block. 

[Yaunfen] That's a funny noise. Is it TLOT's cricket? 

[Notch] No, it's just really tinny music. -takes it out and picks it up- Hello?

[Licht] - Mr. Perrson? It's Officer Licht

[Notch] Groans - What is it officer? 

[Doc] Officer?

[Licht] - I'm going to assume that your former coworkers have informed you of recent occurances?

[Notch] Sadly- Yes, they have. 

[Doc] scoots over to listen.

[Licht] - I need to question everyone who knew him, this includes yourself

[Notch] Fire away then. I'm not busy right now.

[Yaunfen] Also scoots over to listen

[Licht] - I would prefer to speak to you in person, easier to tell if you are lying or not

[Notch] But I don't have a- 

[Doc] Is mouthing- I'll take you there. 

[Notch] Sighs- Fine, when and where?

[Licht] - Where would you prefer?

[Notch] Looks at Doc, who just shrugs. - My place is fine.

[Licht] - Very well, I can be there in about fifteen minutes

[EAlex] After she hangs up- was that really...?

[Yaunfen] We're going out? 

[Doc] No, I'm going out. You're staying here. This person is incredibly nosy and shouldn't see you. I can pass for human easier then you can kiddo. 

[Yaunfen] Be careful mada. 

[Doc] I will. 

[Notch] Are you going to change first?

[Doc] I'm tempted not too.

[Licht] Quickly gathers her stuff and makes certain that her phone is fully charged- Was that really what?

[EAlex] The original? The real Notch?

[Licht] - I... Guess?

[EAlex] Is obviously impressed. - Wow...!

[Doc] Opens the way out of Markus's tv and the two hop out onto the carpet. 

[Notch] Are you really going to talk to her like that or just stay hidden? 

[Doc] Still considering. I know she's been really frustrating you and Cp both.

[Licht] Hops into her car and starts driving-

[Doc] Is pacing around his living room a bit. 

[Notch] Is giving everything a quick fluff and dust off and keeps peeking out the window.

[Licht] Finally pulls up and heads up to the door, knocking politely-

[Notch] Glances at Doc and opens the door.

[Licht] - Mr. Perrson, a pleasure to see you again, if only it were better circumstances

[Notch] Sadly - Yeah... I'm still in shock. 

[Doc] Gives her a calculating look.

[Licht] Notices Doc- And you are?

[Notch] This is my personal physician... - 

[Doc] Doctor.... Franken. Doc is fine.

[EAlex] Shakes the phone a little- 

[Licht] - A personal physician?

[Doc] I'm uh... plastic surgeon. 

[Notch] They did my hair, amongst other things. Looks pretty real huh? - Fluffs it a little.

[Licht] Frowns a little- Anyways Mr. Perrson, I need you to answer a few questions about Duktig. Although I do understand that you didn't work with him for long, your information will be rather crucial for determining a base line for the victims behavior

[Notch] Motions to the two chairs and goes to sit on the couch. - I'm listening. 

[Doc] Sits on one of the arms of the couch.

[Licht] Takes a seat- Can you tell me how Duktig normally behaved on a daily basis?

[Notch] From what little I saw, he was a hard worker. Good at finding bugs. Not much in the way of personal interests beyond the internet.

[EAlex] Whispers - he was a glitch finder?

[Licht] - Do you know if he was taking any sort of medication at the time? Or if he had any mental illness?

[Notch] Shrugs- Probably just a coffee addict like the rest of the staff. It's easy to start tinkering and just stay up all night, and he was a beta tester so....

[Doc] I can think of much worse things then getting paid to play Minecraft.

[Licht] - Yes well some of us have more important things to do

[Doc] Makes a face that clearly shows they think what Duktig was doing was VERY important. 

[Notch] If it's your job, it is important.

[Licht] - Moving on, do you know if he ever had any pets? Or did he complain about somebody else's pets?

[Notch] I don't know. 

[Doc] What do pets have to do with anything?

[Licht] - One of the office workers said he'd been hearing a dog barking a lot

[EAlex] Musing - I hear dogs at night around your place too Licht, does this area have dangerous wild wolves?

[Doc] A dog..?

[Licht] - He'd also recently been looking up the side effects of an anti psychotic

[Doc] Do we know what kind of drug it was, or why? 

[Notch] If he was on something, I didn't notice or know about it.

[Licht] - I'm not aware of which drug yet, but if he was on it then I'm sure the evidence teams have found and are cataloguing it

[Notch] Do you know how he died yet? Was it an overdose of something?

[Licht] Hesitates- I... Really should inform his family first of that...

[Doc] Narrows eyes- Why? Was it something unusual? - They're watching her very closely for her reaction-

[Licht] - Well, I suppose you'll find out on your own. It currently does look like it was a murder

[Doc] I wonder why? 

[Notch] Looks down- poor soul...

[Licht] - Mr. Perrson, there is something else I would like to speak to you about... In private

[Notch] That's not nessesary. Doc is a very close friend of mine and they'll likely hear about it afterwards anyway. 

[Doc] Nods politely- Thank you Markus.

[Licht] - I insist

[Notch] Just gives her a hard stare. - I'm rather tired of your games Officer. If you have something to say, just spit it out.

[Licht] - I'm really sure you wouldn't want this getting out

[Notch] I think you have very little understanding of what I do and don't want. And as I said, Doc is a close friend and can be trusted with anything. They've seen me in the most vunerable state you can imagine and I trust them implicitly. 

[Doc] You've got my attention now anyway. Let's hear it.

[Licht] In one last attempt to make this a private conversation between herself and Notch- Glowing eyes

[Doc] Leans forward and looks at her directly. Their glow is faint, but it's there for anyone who's really looking. 

[Notch] Just sits back- and?

[EAlex] He has to already know, and that other one, isn't normal either....

[Licht] Is a bit caught off guard by the slight glow- Are you with the one I ran into a few nights ago?

[Doc] I don't know what you mean. I don't get out much.

[Licht] - Very tall, reddish hair?

[Notch] Frowns- 

[Doc] Purses hir lips - red hair....

[EAlex] You're playing with fire here. They might be one too!

[Licht] - A bit too willing to just kill?

[Notch] His fingers curl against the cushion and it's obvious he's just a tad angry. 

[Doc] Gives him a grim glance and a very small nod.

[Licht] Watches the two of them to see who will make the next move-

[Doc] Gives a small harsh laugh. - How much do you know... officer?

[EAlex] Fuck.. we're dead.

[Licht] - Enough

[Doc] But you talked to.... him... and he let you go?

[Licht] - He seemed more in the mood to make mischief

[Notch] Just squeezes his eyes closed, his face is rather red. 

[Doc] That's normal.

[Licht] Glances at Notch- Is everything alright Markus?

[Doc] Family matters. 

[Notch] ...

[Licht] - Family?

[Doc] We all have our own personal issues and responsibilities to take care of.

[Licht] - How about this, you two fill me in, and I'll show you something?

[Notch] Gets up and walks stiffly to the kitchen to get some water. 

[Doc] Just shakes hir head and smiles grimly. Hir sharklike teeth briefly visible. - I don't think so. We have every reason not to trust you.

[Licht] Glances at her phone- Shame

[EAlex] Don't use me as a bargining chip! I don't want to get torn up by a hostile brine that's probably more powerful then I am!

[Doc] I just don't think you have anything to offer us.

[Licht] - Perhaps I have two

[Notch] Is standing in the doorway. - What did he say to you?

[Licht] - I saw him murder one person, and he explained that it was possible for the brines to enter the real world as they put it. Now who is he to you?

[Notch] Pretty much explodes and several small items fall off surfaces as he yells briefly- That fucking kid!

[Doc] Facepalms-

[Licht] Jumps in surprise, actually rising out of the chair- What the?

[Doc] Calm down Markus. You can yell at him later. - Xe shakes hir head-

[Notch] Is fuming.

[Licht] - You still haven't answered my question

[Doc] He already gave it away. The red-haired troublemaker is his son.

[Licht] - But... You have no familial relations like that... You were never even married...

[Doc] He's adopted.

[Licht] - You... Adopted an ai?

[Notch] YES. And he's in serious need of discipline! 

[Doc] Snorts with a bit of laughter- You can't be too suprised. It's nothing new.

[Licht] - His son does this often?

[Doc] Wait, Who did he kill? He didn't kill Duktig did he? That would make no sense at all!

[Notch] Is pacing a little bit - griefer spawn!

[Licht] - He killed this... Odd person, it's not the first time I've ran into them, but I'm not sure what they are.

[Notch] What kind of odd person?

[Licht] - Black suits, a somewhat odd way of talking

[Doc] Goes cold- Yes.... those aren't people. Stay away from them.

[Licht] - That's a bit hard when they just... Show up

[Doc] They do that... 

[Notch] Gives her an aggravated look- I'm all to familiar with the concept of people who won't go the hell away.

[Licht] - Markus, there is something you should see though...

-There's a bit of a ripple in the tv beside her and Doc is trying not to draw attention to it. Markus hasn't noticed it yet- 

[Notch] What is it?

[Licht] Disconnects her headphone and holds the phone out flat to Notch- Your son also mentioned a sanctuary

[LJ] Slips out of the tv and creeps up behind Licht- 

[Doc] He what?!?

[EAlex] NOOO!

[Notch] Sees LJ a bit too late and gives a little scream-

[Licht] Quickly turns and draws her gun with one hand, keeping her phone close-

[LJ] Is poked in the nose with the barrel of the gun but still smiling- 

[EAlex] Realizes she's terrified of clowns and screams loud enough to shake the phone- 

[Doc] Why did you follow me out? 

[LJ] Bored... and Yaunfen is talking pokemon with Silver. He let me out...

[Licht] - Who are you!

[LJ] Laughing Jack. Giggling jack at the moment though. - points at the gun.

[Doc] A bit panicky- Please put that thing down...

[Licht] Scowls- Why?

[Doc] Because guns make me nervous- they're obviously remembering somethng-

[Notch] Is just wishing there was some alcohol in the house now. 

[Licht] Slowly lowers the weapon-

[LJ] Stands more at ease and lets his arms dangle a bit lower then a humans should be able too-

[Doc] Look lady, it's nothing to you. You're normal. Just go back to your life and forget all this.

[Licht] - I can't

[EAlex] Doesn't realize the headphone is unplugged - Can't we get away from the rainbow monster please?!??

[Notch] What the nether?

[LJ] Snickers-

[Licht] - Like I said, there's something you should see

[Notch] Are you on a conference call?

[Licht] - No

[Doc] Fuck it, I'll bite. What is it? -walks over-

[Licht] Hesitates to show Doc but does eventually hold her phone out-

[EAlex] Runs to hide under an icon. 

[Doc] Looks down curiously- You have a shimeji?

[Licht] - No that's a brine

[Doc] Looks closer- No, that's an... Alex? 

[Notch] She has an Alex on her phone? Are you playing pocket edition?

[Licht] - No. Basically I anonymously received a copy of your game and when the first world spawned, well, there was a chest with instructions to build a summoner

[LJ] Somehow I think whatever is going on here, Slender will hate it.

[Notch] Oh geeze...

[Licht] - She wasn't the first one to show up- She doesn't even realized she's reached up to touch the barely fading bruises on her throat

[Doc] Eyes follow her hand - ah... someone had a close encounter. 

[LJ] Grins- That what happens when you play with creepypastas. You're lucky to be alive.

[Notch] Speaks gently into the phone- Are you okay in there?

[EAlex] Yes... yes.. sir.

[Licht] - Creepy pasta's?

[LJ] Waves his clawed fingers dramatically- you know.... nightmares. Monsters. US. 

[Licht] Frowns, not scared at all at the moment- So the boogey men? I outgrew that a long time ago

[LJ] Thumbs at her while facing the others- I like this one, she's stupid.

[Licht] - Excuse me?

[Doc] I think the word you want is naive.

[LJ] Shrugs- 

[Notch] Is talking quietly to EAlex-

[Licht] - How many more of you are there?

[LJ] A few. 

[Doc] Lots. 

[Notch] Depends on what you're reffering to specifically.

[Licht] Groans a bit in frustration-

[LJ] Leans in closer to her. - So... who made you choke yourself?

[Licht] - I... Didn't?

[LJ] The bruises match your hands lady.

[Licht] - What are you talking about? Why would I ever choke myself?

[LJ] Rotates a finger near one temple- Because crazy? 

[Doc] Instantly alert. - Are you hearing voices officer?

[Licht] - No! I swear, it was the other brine that did this!

[LJ] Mmmhm. Sure. 

[Notch] Gently hands her the phone back. - She seems to want to stay with you for now.

[Licht] Takes her phone back- Yeah... But I'm telling you, the other brine is the one that made these marks, not me

[EAlex] From the phone- It's true! He's terrifying! 

[Doc] Taps hir chin- some of them can be pretty powerful...

[Licht] - I'm not sure how, I don't think he can get out, but he caused the marks

[Doc] Uneasy glance shared with Notch- You can't tell people about this.

[LJ] Maybe Cp isn't the only one?

[Licht] - Nobody would believe me, they'd just think me crazy

[Doc] Good. I mean, yes! Good! Keep it to yourself. 

[Notch] We do want you to solve the murder if possible though. 

[LJ] Oh, the guy that got torn up? I heard about that.

[Licht] - Torn up? More like he was exploded, and our only clue are some very large paw prints

[Doc] Paw prints... - it's obvious something is clicking with hir- 

[LJ] Exploded huh? Classy....

[Notch] I feel sick just talking about it.

[Licht] - We're working as quickly as we can

[CP] Finally finishes taking care of Lie's animals-

[Stevie] Swung by to visit Notch, but not finding him in his house he looks around back- Brother? Have you seen father?

[CP] - Fucking Nether no!

[Stevie] Is a little put off- Is... Is everything alright?

[CP] Glares at Stevie-

[Blake] Runs up to Stevie and gives a little bark and wag combo

[Stevie] Smiles- Hey there

[CP] - What do you want Stevie?

[Stevie] - To talk to father, but I can't find him

[CP] - Check the chat, I haven't been paying attention

[Blake] Sniffs around Stevie and then look between him and Cp curiously with his head cocked- urf?

[Stevie] - So did Lie get a new wolf?

[CP] - Kinda? He just kinda attached himself to her

[Stevie] - Where is Lie anyways?

[CP] - Karla's

[Stevie] - Don't think I've met them yet

[Blake] runs off and comes back with one of the barn cats carried by its scruff. It does not look amused. 

[Stevie] - I don't think the cat likes that

[Blake] puts the cat down on Stevies foot. The tabby immediately starts washing itself with its tail flicking in annoyance. 

[Stevie] - Thanks- He reaches down to pet the cat and is rewarded with a scratch

[Cat] flops over with belly exposed, but we know that's a trap. 

[Blake] runs happily around Cp

[Stevie] - Yeah I'm not falling for that

[Cat] sunning itself-

[Stevie] Checks the chat messages- Looks like father and Doc left the server

[CP] - Huh, wonder why

[Stevie] - Well it's not as if you can't track them

[LJ] Looms a little bit over Licht- soooo, she knows quite a bit. What are we doing here?   
[Doc] Not much we can do really.   
[Notch] my plan involves yelling at Cp and not much else. 

[Licht] - Well unless any of you have any information on the crime, then I should be going

[LJ] Bold as hell. Nice. 

[Doc] if you understand that there is a sanctuary, then I presume you also realize that it exists as a stronghold against a very real threat and needs to be kept secret, yes? 

[Licht] - Yes, that's usually part of the purpose of a sanctuary

-The tv begins to glitch again-

[Notch] That's Doc's nice way of asking you to keep quiet about it. 

[Licht] - Of course I will, like I said, they'd think me crazy if I were to just start talking about it

[CP] Starts sliding out of the tv- Oi! Stevie's looking for you

[LJ] Waves with a grin- 

[Notch] Visibly bristling- 

[Doc] Baaaad timing Cp. 

[CP] Spots Licht- Oh, her again

[Licht] - You

[Notch] get in here so I can yell at you properly! 

[Doc] the prodigal son...

[CP] - Why?

[Notch] Why did you tell this annoying officer so much when you have no idea if she's trustworthy or not!?!??!

[LJ] Geeze he's loud. Still not as loud as Slender though. 

[CP] At LJ- Just wait- At Notch- Because she had a brine with her?

[Notch] SO??? IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO GIVE SO MUCH OTHER STUFF AWAY. 

[LJ] I see...

[Doc] Loose lips Cp. 

[CP] - She's the one that walked in on me

[Notch] WHY DIDN'T YOU ESCAPE WHEN SHE SHOWED UP?

[EAlex] Throughly terrified of Notch at the moment 

[CP] - Curiosity?

[Licht] - Having difficulties Markus?

[Notch] Turns and shouts fairly loud at her instead- DO I ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT YOUR FAMILY? NO I DO NOT! BUTT OUT. 

[CP] Snickers-

[Doc] This happens fairly frequently

[Licht] - It's my job to ask questions

[LJ] It is decently entertaining, man his face is red

[Notch] Stalks over to Cp and grabs his ear- SINCE WHEN CAN YOU NOT KEEP A SECRET?!?!

[Doc] He is usually really tight with info...

[CP] - I only revealed myself because the little brine in the phone reacted when I used a bit of power to leave a trace, and let go!

[Notch] gives him a decent pinch but does let go. Rubbing his temples in annoyance. 

[Licht] - He also ruined one of my guns

[Notch] Did you point it at him? 

[Licht] - No! It was too hot to even touch!

[Notch] ...

[Doc] I'll get you another one, how's that? 

[Licht] - If you want, but I've already gotten another from the office

[LJ] I thought you didn't like guns? 

[Doc] I live in a video game, just because I hate something doesn't mean I don't know where to aquire it. 

[CP] - Look, are you idiots coming back or what? I need to go and get my wife

[Notch] I'm so done with today... - He puts his hand on Cp's face and shoves him back into the portal before following him in. 

[Licht] - Er, what?

[Doc] Chuckles- anything else we can do to blow your mind officer? 

[Licht] - Can you get rid of the asshole in my computer?

[Doc] Maybe? I mean, if he's truly a Herobrine there should be a NOTCH on the same seed. You can try hunting around with your Alex there. If you're lucky it'll be a strong and fair one that can keep your brine in check. 

[EAlex] Can we not do that? I'd rather live on a phone then be deleted. 

[Licht] - Fair point...

[LJ] Looking a little bored- 

[Doc] well this has been fun, but I have stuff to do too. 

[Licht] - I can show myself out

[EAlex] I'm for that

[Doc] Rocks back and jams forward to open a new hole over the tv and waits for LJ to exit before following as well. The hole drops them out in Lies yard and they get the tail end of Notch bitching out Cp before stalking away. 

[Doc] Ironically he wasn't mad at all that you killed someone this time...

[CP] - What? My ears are ringing

[Doc] shakes hir head - wait.... You're psychic! That shouldn't matter! I mean, unless Markus's shout can disorder thoughts too? 

[CP] - Still can't hear you

[Doc] Gives him a skeptical look- 

[LJ] wanders away a little bit and starts snacking on a few candies. 

[Blake] runs by with a log block- 

[CP] - Oh now what is he doing?

[Salvatge] Is hurrying towards the castle-

[Zeke] is reading a small book on the back porch under a giant mushroom thats acting as a sunshade. 

[Salvatge] Stumbles up, twigs sticking out of his hair and he gives Zeke a curious look- Hello?

[Zeke] Looks with a few blinks from his real eyes and the false one. His voice is soft and slightly musical- you look a bit worse for wear. Do you need help?

[Salvatge] - Nope! Just looking for my goddess!

[Zeke] Goddess? Like, one of the female brines? Or maybe Splender's mom? I bet she's got weird powers. 

[Splender] - Oh no, she's so beautiful though, hair like golden wheat and so soft a voice

[Zeke] a little confused- the only one around here with blonde hair is my mom. 

[Salvatge] Perks- Ah! You must be Zeke then!

[Zeke] Ohh you're the one. You made quite an impression sir. 

[Salvatge] Tilts head curiously- Impression?

[Zeke] As in she's been wondering where you are

[Salvatge] - Ah! Where is she?

[Zeke] Inside, she's been fussing around the castle and she tends to clean when she's deep in thought. She's tidying the little room with all the masks- thumbs behind him- I tried to help but she shooed me away. 

[Salvatge] Takes off towards the room-

[Dolly] is replacing the sheets on what was BENs bed, it's been completely replaced since it was rather smelly. 

[Salvatge] Comes up behind her and nuzzles against her-

[Dolly] is a little startled but then leans into him before sniffing loudly- Salvatage? Were you rolling in mud? 

[Salvatge] - No? Kinda?

[Dolly] Hunting chickens with your bare hands? Wrestling pigs? Why are you so dirty???

[Salvatge] - Getting you these!- He pulls out a bunch of perfectly formed wildflowers

[Dolly] Awww, she takes them with gentle hands and sniffs them- that smells nice. 

[Salvatge] Smiles very happily, glad to see her pleased-

[Salvatge] - Oh! I just met your son too!

[Dolly] points with a chuckle- 

[Zeke] is peeking around the doorway with a mix of curiosity and concern. 

[Salvatge] - Hello again!

[Dolly] Where's Arden Zeke? 

[Zeke] Talking Pokemon with Silver, again.

[Salvatge] - Pokémon?

[Zeke] it's Silvers home game. You catch wild monsters and battle them against other people's creatures. 

[Salvatge] Perks some- Wild?

[Zeke] Yeah... You start out with one and train it to help you capture more 

[Salvatge] - But... Shouldn't they remain wild if they start so?

[Dolly] Well they do attack people randomly in the wild. That can get annoying for people traveling alone...

[Salvatge] Looks unsure-

[Zeke] the way it was explained to me, they like to fight and fighting helps them transform into more complex and powerful forms. So if they pair up with a trainer they get more varied opponents to go up against, and they get to evolve faster. 

[Salvatge] - So in a way, they grow up?

[Zeke] Pretty much. And a good trainer tends to spoil them rotten in between battles. If you wander around the castle you'll likely encounter some small ones because Doc and Deerheart have several types and let them wander the grounds and the house. 

[Salvatge] - Is that what those things are? They feel... Different

[Dolly] theGoomy is the only one that might try to beat you up. It's got a real attitude problem. Thankfully it's just a ball sized slug. 

[Salvatge] Is quiet for a moment- Is that the one coming up the stairs now?

[Zeke] Looks down and smiles a little- amongst other things yes. 

\- on the steps is the Goomy and its jumping up and down with visible irritation. Just out of reach is the momma gastly with her chomplies. The babies are about half her size now and all of them have some mix of smoke haze and a chain, as well as mashups of their unusual parents features. 

[Mgastly] pppppppth! -at the Goomy

\- lots of the babies imitate her taunt- 

[Goomy] Flipping the fuck out- 

[Salvatge] - There's still some wild to them, I can feel that

[Zeke] Well.... The little ghosties just kinda belong to themselves. Doc caught the mom pretty much on accident and the daddy is Cps chain chomp. From what I understand Doc's been trying to keep the Goomy from fighting too much and evolving into something even more aggressive. 

[Salvatge] - Weird- He scratches his head, causing one of the twigs stuck there to fall out

[Zeke] Holds up a hand and two of the chomplies brush against it in a friendly way, leaving a scrolling trail of odd swirls and smoky shapes down his arm.

[Dolly] Smiles softly and flicks a leaf off Salvatage's shoulder.

[Salvatge] Watches the marks on Zeke's arm- Well that's unique

[Zeke] focuses on him and he gets the distinct impression that even the flat eye design on his forehead is watching him- I'm just... Sensitive... 

[Dolly] a bit defensively- And there's nothing wrong with that. 

[Salvatge] - I never said there was, being unique is it's own unique thrill. Nether, as far as we know I'm one of only three embodiments of servers, something which shouldn't exist

[Zeke] And weren't you formed in response to your seed being tampered with too? I think it's something that exists in potential for many if not all seeds but has to be called into existence somehow. Deerheart woke in response to someone else's deep loneliness, I wonder if Flux was formed similarly? 

[Salvatge] A small snarl escapes him-

[Dolly] What's wrong? 

[Goomy] is now sulking as the ghost Pokemon play around near the ceiling. 

[Salvatge] - She tried to take my seed

[Zeke] I don't think she would have done it if she realized it already had a spirit sleeping in it. We all thought the other two were flukes, something super rare. 

[Salvatge] Pouts- Doesn't mean I have to like it...

[Dolly] This is true. But she's also a much older spirit, she could teach you things if you give her the the chance. 

[Salvatge] - I am the wild, that sounds like being tamed

[Zeke] But... It's fun to learn new things. Aren't you curious???

[Salvatge] - When I get curious, I go and find out for myself

[Dolly] Gives him a calculating look- being able to admit you don't know something and accept others help is a sign of a more mature mind...

[Salvatge] Grumbles, only for his stomach to respond in kind-

[Zeke] Now that's a growl I can get behind. 

[Dolly] When was the last time either of you ate? 

[Salvatge] Shrugs, he's really not sure since he'd been so busy finding the flowers he forgot to eat-

[Zeke] This morning? 

[Dolly] Come on then-

[Salvatge] Happily follows-

-At the bottom of the stairs is a creeper in a tube-like sweater facing the other way, as they come down she turns to look at them curiously- tiss? 

[Salvatge] - She's friendly, and hungry

[Zeke] I know, that's Karen. 

[Violet] Comes rushing up a little annoyed and wags a finger at Karen before waving- 

[Dolly] Did your charge escape you? 

[Violet] arms spread like 'kids, right?' 

[Salvatge] Is just happily petting Karen's head-

[Karen] lots and lots of purrs, she sounds like a Roman candle fizzling out- 

[Zeke] Awww. She likes you a lot. 

[Violet] pulls out a very dark dirt block and waves it enticingly. It smells like fresh turned loam in some shadowy wood. 

[Karen] Insta perk and amble towards Violet. 

[Salvatge] - Good girl, eat your food

[Violet] puts the block down and watches the creeper put her feet all over it with a quiet munching sound. 

[Deer] Comes down the stairs, a bit dirty herself from being in the animal pen earlier-

[Violet] Happy face at seeing her- 

[Zeke] Busy morning?

[Deer] - Oh, hey there. Yes, it was my turn to take care of the animals. Doc is trying to find Grinny still

[Zeke] That could take awhile if they want to be alone...

[Deer] - Iiiiiiiit's been over a week

[Salvatge] - He's hiding over in the room with the stained glass window

[Dolly] suprised- How do you know that? 

[Salvatge] - I can sense where wild things are, that cat is fairly wild

[Deer] Letting Doc know-

[Dolly] That he is. Poor kitty. He's so bitter. 

[Salvatge] - He calms around a few people

[Zeke] Let me guess... He likes Karla? 

[Salvatge] Shrugs- I don't know who he has and hasn't met yet

[Zeke] Just a hunch...

[Deer] - Alright, Doc is there looking for Grinny, where are you guys off to?

[Dolly] Kitchen- she indicates the males- I have two silly boys who haven't eaten today 

[Deer] Laughs a little- I know how that is, Doc and Yaunfen will get so wrapped up in a project that they'll just forget to eat

[Doc] Peeks up from the stairwell and comes up quietly- 

[Grinny] Is as high up as he can get-

[Doc] looking around- Grinny? 

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Doc] Come on... I said I'm sorry. I don't want you to be cold. You left your sweater with me. 

[Grinny] - Fuck. Off.

[Doc] But I made you a better one...

[Grinny] - I DON'T NEED IT!

[Doc] winces under his volume- but..? 

[Grinny] Growls-

[Doc] Holds the sweater up gamely, it's bright red with a little black edging - it's really soft.

[Grinny] Backs away-

[Doc] And I can show you how the equipt it so you can clean it without help too?

[Grinny] - Fucking piss off!

[Doc] Lowers the little garment sadly. 

[Grinny] Runs off-

[Doc] dammit... - Xe's already telling Deerheart over the chat. It's there for anyone to read

[Salvatge] Tilts head curiously at the message-

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[Dolly] -sighs- Stubborn....

[Zeke] I don't think they'll give up though. I've heard some real hair raisers from Steve about hir and Cp...

[Der] - To be fair, most of those situations are CP's fault

[Zeke] Yeah I know. I mean like... they're super tenacious.

[Deer] - Well, they have to be, otherwise this place may never have come to be

[Salvatge] - Foooooooooooood

[Dolly] Come on then. - Ushers them all towards the kitchen.


	371. A Brine In Need, Demonic Vomit

[EAlex] Is pacing around on the phone and making it vibrate slightly. Unthinkingly she walks it towads the edge of the desk and gives a small cry as the phone falls off and bonks on the carpet. 

[Licht] Is laying in her bed tossing and turning from a rather intense nightmare and the startled cry is loud enough to wake her-

[EAlex] Gives the smallest groan.

[Licht] Reaches for her phone to use it's light and is a little confused when it's not where it's supposed to be. She pushes herself up and starts feeling around for the phone-

[EAlex] Is flat on the wallpaper and a bit dazed.

[Licht] Picks up the phone- You okay?

[EAlex] I guess.... I'm not feeling good in general but that didn't help much. The furnace clipped my leg. - The furnace block is laying nearby on it's side. - I can't anchor it properly on this surface for some reason.

[Licht] Shrugs- I'm not sure how to help you with that

[EAlex] You... you don't have too... I'll just eat something... - she goes to dig in her trunk and it's obvious from the look on her face that it's a bit empty.

[Licht] - Do you need to get back onto the computer?

[EAlex] Hugs herself - I'm not sure... I just need to go someplace that's... my game, you know? Any seed would do. Do you know anyone else who plays Minecraft?

[Licht] - Technically? A whole office

[EAlex] I know I'm probably being needy. I'm sorry.

[Licht] - No, if you need it then you need it

[EAlex] Thank you.

[Licht] Checks the time- We should be able to go in about an hour or so, will you be alright while I shower?

[EAlex] Yes. Go ahead. - She sits back as comfortably as the wallpaper will allow to wait.

[Licht] Gets out of bed and heads to her small bathroom-

[EAlex] Closes her eyes, listening to the sound of the water starting up and feeling the shadows in the room grow larger in her humans abscence. The phone feels like the smallest oasis of light, a single torch against the predawn darkness. There's the faintest hint of a laugh from the actual computer and the screen flickers unseen. - Just go away... I don't know what you want, but please... just go away....

[Licht] Hurries through her shower and soon steps out with a towel wrapped around herself-

[???] Is toying with the computer, just typing slightly threatening nonsense in a notepad file. The sight of it causes the echo of a constriction around Licht's throat.

[Licht] Quickly grabs her clothes and her phone, deciding to get changed in a different room-

[EAlex] Hunkers down to ride it out, pressing her hands to her ears - He's talking to me...! Please make him stop!!

[Licht] - Just hang on for a moment- She's soon dressed and is quickly out the door- Is that any better?

[EAlex] Doesn't answer but she's obviously distressed.

[Licht] Gets into her car and starts it up, heading for the nearest coffee shop with a yawn. Once fed and caffeinated, she heads to the mojang office to see who is there. She steps out of her car, it's started to drizzle as she heads for the door and knocks on it-

[Dofta] Comes to the door with a yawn and makes a little frown upon seeing her. She hits the button to let her in reluctantly- 

[Licht] - Morning, is Jeb here?

[Dofta] No, it's just me for now. Is something wrong?

[Licht] - Will he be here soon? I have permission to release some more information

[Dofta] Can't you tell me? At least what it's in regards too?

[Licht] - Duktig's death, and... I suppose it should be alright to tell you as well...

[Dofta] Thank you. We're all pretty close here. - she hesitates- Except for Svit.

[Licht] - So most people here know most of the company secrets?

[Dofta] Pretty much. Everyone debuggs everyone else's code. If you don't let on where you want to take something, it just makes things harder.

[Licht] Decides to take a risk- Including the Herobrine's?

[Dofta] Goes very quiet, and then - Oh! The creepypasta thing? Yeah, it's kind of an in-joke. A little something to give the players an extra reason to watch their backs right? -Her tone isn't too convincing.

[Licht] - Easily picks up on Dofta's tone- I don't think you believe that

[Dofta] Little nervous laugh-

[Licht] Pulls out her phone- Actually, could you look at something for me? It's something I found on Duktig's computer and I'm not sure what it is

[Dofta] Very guarded expression as she looks at the phone and then a little gasp- 

[EAlex] Is passed out on the wallpaper- 

[Dofta] Is tempted to run away with Licht's phone and it's clear in her posture and concerned look.

[Licht] - So, want to rethink your answer? And she just needs to reconnect to the game as far as I can tell

[Dofta] I think she needs more then that! I can't even tell if she's alive... Oh gods... I need to call D- she looks up in distress.

[Licht] - Mr. Perrson's companion? Yes, we've met

[Dofta] Goes very pale- how much do you know?!

[Licht] - I know about the sanctuary, and about Markus' son, and that he seems capable of going into computer's?

[Dofta] Is obviously torn but wants to assist very badly- I can call them... They can help I'm sure...! - She puts the phone back in Licht's hands -guard that with your life. You have no idea how important one of those can be. - she bolts down the hallway, running to get her own phone.-

[Licht] Follows Dofta-

[Dofta] Frantic dialing-

[Licht] Shuts the door behind them and looks around a little-

-The office is pretty thickly decorated, there is plently of Pokemon merch, and several cute stuffed dragons-

[Licht] Looks down at EAlex-

-In his irritation with Cp, Notch dropped his phone and the small device is buzzing away in the grass under Lie's walkway. -

[CP] Hears it and goes to investigate. He picks it up and answers it- Fuuuuuuuuuuuck off

[Dofta] Cp? Oh Cp! I need help! We have an injured Alex!

[CP] - Is it the one from the phone?

[Dofta] You know about it? Yes! She's collapsed!

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Dofta] Is near pleading into the phone- Please please please!

[Licht] - Is everything alright?

[Dofta] Waves at her a bit frantically-

-Dofta's computer screen crackles with a bit of static-

[Dofta] Moves back from it with a hopeful look on her face-

[CP] Finally opens the way- The fuck do you want?

[Licht] - The Alex on my phone, she's not responding

[Dofta] She's just... laying there... please help her.

[CP] - Only if you keep an eye on Lie while I do this

[Dofta] Anything, please.

[CP] Moves lightning fast to grab both women and pulls them in-

[Dofta] Shifts into her avatar and pauses for a moment to strech her little dragon wings.

[CP] Keeps an eye on Licht as she stumbles through-

[Dofta] Thank you Cp. Can you take a look at her friend please?

[Licht] Shudders at the sudden shift to her body and is looking around, a bit freaked out-

[CP] Just takes Licht's phone and starts fussing with it-

[Licht] - Hey!

[CP] - Relax, I'm just getting her out

[Lie] - CP?

[Dofta] Gives her a pat on the shoulder- It'll be okay. They can fix just about anything here.

[Lie] Comes outside- CP what did you do now?

[CP] - Shush, concentrating

[Licht] Is immediately focused on Lie, recognizing her from when Notch had visited the office. She also notes Lie's bulge in her belly-

[Dofta] Hey Lie! Aww, you're a bit farther along. How are you feeling?

[Lie] - Cold

[CP] - I'm surprised you don't have the cloak on

[Lie] - I... Kinda spilled a bunch of tea on it... It may be fire proof, but not tea proof

[CP] Shakes his head and turns back to the phone-

-The phone gives an electrictronic screech and EAlex tumbles out onto the ground- 

[EAlex] Immediately hyperventilates a little but then slows down again, still unconcious. She's taller then a normal Alex and a bit broadshouldered, her orange hair spilling in waves onto the flat green ground.

[Dofta] Is kind of dancing in place anxiously-

[Lie] - An Alex?

[Licht] - My companion as of late

[CP] - She should probably go to Doc... If they're not already on their way here

[Lie] - Then take her!

[CP] - I'm going! I'm going!- He hefts the Alex over his shoulder and takes off

[Licht] Moves to follow, concerned about EAlex-

This message has been removed.

[EAlex] Groans a little, she's heavy in Cp's hands-

[CP] - Hang on

[Dolly] Is on the side porch relaxing after eating with Salvatge-

[Arden] Is sitting on the steps below taking quietly to Zeke. 

[Doc] Has fallen asleep on a nearby bench after hir ordeal with Grinny.

[CP] Lands before them- Oi! Doc!

[Dolly] Looks at Licht and their eyes lock for a moment before her's widen in fear- 

[Licht] Begins to cough, and then harder, little flecks of blood spraying from her mouth- 

[Doc] wakes to the sound and looks around in concern- Did I miss something...?

[CP] Looking at Licht- Well that's new

[Salvatge] Peeks at the smell of blood, looking for any danger-

[Licht] Drops to her knees and vomits explosively, the black sludge pouring out far more then any human stomach should contain- 

-The puddle congeals into a faintly recognizble shape, a basic brine with eyes like supernovas, he focuses on Zeke and smiles a grin that splits his entire face- 

[???] His tone is terrible and gurgling- I FOUND YOU.

[Arden] Freezes in fear as Zeke shoves the boy behind him. -

[???] Suddenly swells horribly and seems to fall apart into a giant mass that sprouts many baleful eyes and grasping tentacles. 

[Doc] Shifts as well- ready to protect hir charges-

-a harsh falcon cry tears through the air and partway through Dolly's mouth opens and the sound seems to come from the outside and through her lips-

[Salvatge] Growls deeply-

[CP] Sets EAlex down and summons his own weapons-

[???] The mass pounces towards Zeke, it's movements weirdly catlike for it's slug shape. For a moment he and Arden vanish underneath it's bulk

[Licht] Is coughing harshly-

-The mass rips with an animal scream as spikes pierce it from within and shower the ground with dark red globs. The madness is thick in the air-

[Dolly] Charges off the stairs with something small and glowing in her hand and what's left of the monster shrieks as it tries to escape her- 

[Zeke] Currently looks like a sea anemome and Arden is invisible under him-

[???] Is tearing apart as she charges with the tiny red stone and she manages to touch a small part of it.

[CP] Lights himself on fire-

[Dolly] Flails with the stone and stabs with a large kitchen knife- 

[Doc] Trying to protect Zeke and Arden- 

[???] Is touched and as the stone makes contact a piece rips away with a tone like a church bell and transforms into what seems a glowing length of fabric, twirling in the breeze and then fading away. The cries of pain from the thing are terrible to hear-

[Dolly] Seems larger as she chases the beast, dividing it with her light into smaller and smaller bits that flow away into the sky-

[CP] - ... The fuck?

[???] Is down to a few large bits that suddenly melt and flee, vanishing down into the ground or speeding away- 

-After a moment that chat flashes- 

[Notch] Guys! Like 15 of Lies wolves just reared up on their hinds and ran the hell away!!! I wouldn't have know if Blake hadn't run to me!

[Dolly] Stops and breathes heavily. The knife still raised in one hand and the stone glimmering in the other. 

[Doc] Good Gods... that's what it does??? - xe turns to look at Zeke. 

[Zeke] Withdraws the spikes, softening them back into tentacles. A cluster of eyes open warily at the front of his conical form.

[Doc] Is just watching him curiously- Zeke..?

[CP] Immediately teleports home to check on Lie-

[Dolly] Is suddenly between them, still armed and panting- 

[Doc] Holding up a paw- it's okay! Please don't use that on me! I'm not going to hurt him!

[Salvatge] Carefully moves closer- It's okay, it's moved farther away

[Dolly] I won't let anyone hurt Zeke... he's mine...

[Zeke] Is patting Arden sadly and shifts back to his more human form-

[Arden] Is passed out from the shock-

[Doc] Rounds on Licht- What in the nether did you bring in with you???

[Salvatge] - Nobody here is going to hurt him my goddess

[Licht] - I... I don't know

[Dolly] Slowly puts the stone away, but she's still holding the knife.

[Zeke] It looked like a brine for a moment...

[Doc] Was that the 'asshole in your computer' you reffered to Licht?

[Salvatge] Reaches forwards and places his hand on Dolly's hand, urging her to lower her knife-

[Licht] - It... It looked like him... At first...

[Doc] Regards her with a calculating eye. - Okay... but if I find out you lied to me I'll fling you onto the next chunk-

[Dolly] Slowly relaxes. 

[Zeke] Crades Arden-

[Licht] - I... I don't know how he did that... But my throat burns right now

[Doc] Rustles around and shifts back to hir normal shape before producing a candycane cattail- here, suck on this for now. Let me take a look at your friend.

[Salvatge] Pulls Dolly against him, running a hands through her hair- Its okay...

[Licht] Looks at the offered cattail in confusion before glancing at EAlex-

[Doc] It's safe. - Xe breaks off the end and the stem so it's just the stripy stick- Just take it.

[Licht] Takes it-

[Doc] Kneels down to check on EAlex- This is... this is a big Alex... She's almost as tall as Cp. - Xe scans her- She's got some erroring...

[Salvatge] Looks at Zeke- Are you okay?

[Zeke] Is petting Arden's hair- I wasn't ready... for him to see me like that...

[Salvatge] - I don't think that's going to change how he feels about you

[Zeke] Lays the smallest kiss on his forehead and picks him up - I'm... going to put him in his bed... and stay there until he wakes. 

[Dolly] I'm proud of you Zeke.

[Zeke] Thank you mom. You were amazing.

[Dolly] I've been preparing for that moment for a very long time. I won't let him take you from me. Not ever. Our angel as my witness.

[Salvatge] - Everyone here will probably fight as well

[Licht] - What even was that thing?

[Zeke] Wipes a little tear away against his shoulder and nods- thank you. - he heads off back into the castle. 

[Dolly] Turns to her with a grim expression. - It's the father mass.

[Doc] Is focused on fixing EAlex but listening intently-

[Salvatge] - That's Zeke's father? What did you do?

[Dolly] Made him perfect. And those parts ascended.

[Salvatge] - No, I mean what did you do with it to make Zeke!?

[Dolly] Blinks- I did nothing with it. Xophiel stole a chunk of him and gave it to me...

[Salvatge] - Oooooooooooh

[Doc] That explains a lot... -Xe hits a few butons on hir command block and EAlex sits up very straight and twitches- 

[EAlex] mwBFNo oennn nvjken jefu h3oq ybv 3byuvf yuBDBYUERjrbeWhereamI???

[Doc] You're safe. 

[EAlex] It's you!

[Doc] Yeh.

[Licht] Relaxes a little seeing EAlex alright-

[EAlex] Stands up and looks around, she is rather tall- Licht!

[Licht] - You're alright?

[EAlex] I think so? - she walks over to Licht and grabs her, lifting her up in a warm hug- Thank you!

[Licht] - Not so rough! I think I just vomited out a demonic entity

[EAlex] Puts her down gently- sorry! - She takes a ready stance and the taught muscles ripple a little on her bare arms- I just, I feel so much better. 

[Doc] You're a new brine aren't you? 

[EAlex] Newish?

[Licht] - At least a few weeks old

[Doc] Were you spending most of your time in that phone? 

[EAlex] Wilts a bit- yeah...

[Doc] Shrugs- Maybe it's like putting a fish in a tiny bowl? Too much energy buildup in a small forigen space?

[Licht] - They have been looking worse and worse lately

[Lie] Over chat- What is going on over there? What made my wolves do that?

[Doc] I'm not entirely sure, but Dolly defeated at least part of it... 

[EAlex] takes a deep breath and looks at Licht a bit more closely. - you look good. How do you feel? I'm sure it's pretty different not being on the other side of a screen. 

[Licht] - Little difficult to breathe right now, but I should be fine...

[Salvatge] - I might be able to track it down, more likely to succeed with Deer's help

[Doc] Looks straight up and makes a polite cough. - We should... go inside.

[Salvatge] - Why?

-The sky is getting rosy as the sun slips towards the horizon.-

[EAlex] Fuck...

[Licht] - Why is the sun going down bad?

[EAlex] Because that's when the monsters come out...

[Dolly] Is already heading for the door - 

[Doc] Yeah... we've been here for a very long time and the local difficulty is really high.

[Licht] Looks at EAlex- Do we... Follow them?

[EAlex] Yes. - She firmly picks up Licht and heads after Doc into the castle. 

[Dolly] Is already inside, and sways a little on her feet.

[Salvatge] Moves to steady her- Let's go downstairs...

-Outside there's already a few groans and the sound of an enderman teleporting. -

[Dolly] Allows herself to be led.

[Licht] Is starting to find breathing a bit harder-

[Doc] At Licht- You're not hyperventilating, are you? You're safe inside, there's no need to panic.

[Licht] - It's my lungs...- As she looks at Doc a dribble of blood slips from her nose

[Doc] Oh dear... You should come with me. - Xe looks at EAlex- 

[EAlex] I'll help- She scoops Licht completely off her feet and follows Doc. 

[Doc] Leads them down into the lower part of the house and then further down into the lab proper- 

[Idolus] Makes a strange query noise and goes to the glass to focus their one eye on the newcomers. 

[Doc] Just set her here- Xe brushes ineffectually at some glitter on the table and then gestures towards it's slightly lumincesnt surface. 

[EAlex] Puts her gently down facing the big fishtank-

[Licht] Coughs and looks at her hand where some blood has ended up- That's not good...

[Doc] Bustles around gathering potion ingredients and melts one of Lie's old sore throat flowers into the bottle before giving it a shake. - Just hang on. You chose a good place to be sick. Here, drink this. Little sips to start.

[Licht] - Coughing up blood so suddenly... Isn't sick... It's internal... Damage

[Doc] Trust me. Do this first and then I'll take a look.

[Licht] Tries taking sips, but it's difficult-

[Doc] Take as much as you can stand and then lay down- 

[EAlex] Is visually fretting, they're surrounded by the sounds of hostile caged mobs and the doctors collection of jars with suspicious contents is clearly visible. The only thing that isn't somewhat upsetting is an old childs crayon drawing hung on the wall that seems to show a large group of colorful people.

[LJ] Wanders down and sits partway down the stairs to watch-

[Licht] Manages about a quarter of the bottle before laying down, her vision starting to fade. The table feels cool beneath her however-

[EAlex] Is trying not to make eye contact with the clown.

[Doc] That's good, just relax. I'm going to have a look- They do a little clipping and feel around to see what kind of internal damage the officer has sustained. -

[Licht] Blood vessels all over her body have burst from the creature leaving her body, the most pressing matter is that her lungs are beginning to fill with blood-

[Doc] Pulls back and starts tapping quickly on the command block- You are absolutely going on respawn.

[EAlex] Respawn? How bad is it?

[Licht] - Respawn?

[Doc] And it's night... fuck. - They shuffle around and pulll a bed out of the creative. - I'm sorry, I have to move you for a minute.

[EAlex] Move? WHY?

[Doc] If you don't die on a bed, you'll come back at the spawn and that's in a graveyard down the hill. You'd probably die at least twice more before I could get to you.

[Licht] - What exactly... Is... Wrong?

[Doc] You've burst a lot of things internally. Your lungs are full of blood amongst other things.

[EAlex] Hurries to move her down to the bed.

[Licht] - I'm guessing it's the bastards fault?

[Doc] Yes... It would be a death sentance in the irl.

[Licht] - The... Table felt... Better

[Doc] I know. It's infused with the healing blossoms my friend made. But the bed is special. It can catch you if you die.

[Licht] A bit of fear enters Licht's eyes and she opens her mouth to speak only to have a river of blood come out-

[Doc] I'm sorry. Sometimes it's easier just to let go. Don't worry, my mate is part of everything here, and she'd never let anyone slip through the cracks. 

[EAlex] Lets a few fat tears roll down her cheeks.

[Licht] Shudders and passes-

[EAlex] Just starts crying. 

\- /Player Licht was killed by [Incoherent garbage text in the chat] / -

[Notch] in chat - WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE????

[Licht] Reappears in the bed with a gasp and rolls over to try to come to terms with what just happened-

[CP] In chat- Shut up, Lie's trying to sleep

[Doc] There we go. Feeling better?

[Licht] - Wha... How?

[Doc] a bit proudly - Admin settings. I'm not just the local Doctor, I'm also the senior moderator for the server. As long as you're registered as a player, you can't die here.

[EAlex] Grabs Licht a little bit hard and hugs them, still crying a little.

[Licht] - Ah! Hey, it's alright...

[EAlex] Sorry... sorry... - she sits on the edge of the bed and tries to collect herself.

[Licht] - So... What now?

[Doc] I guess that depends on you. I can't let you go if you're just going to blab to everyone about all this. But if you can be trusted, then I'm perfectly happy to let you claim that bed for now and show you around a bit.

[Licht] - As I've already explained, if I try to tell anyone they'd just think me crazy

[Doc] Looks at the glitched Alex- Has she been good to you?

[Licht] Glances at EAlex-

[EAlex] Yes. Well enough. 

[Doc] Then that's good enough for now. 

[EAlex] Makes a little oof sound. 

[Doc] Are your hearts low?

[Licht] - You did say you were low on food...

[EAlex] Sorry to be a pain...

[Doc] No, it's fine. Let me see what I have down here before I go hunting in the kitchen. None of my trunks are well organized, I tend to just empty my pockets into them when I've got too much stuff. 

[EAlex] Nothing from the jars please... - They're staring at the one filled with eyeballs in particular.

[Licht] - I don't think the jars have edible stuff

[Doc] Over one shoulder- it's okay, those are glass. I just like painting them-

[Licht] - Well, you are a, doctor, so having medical supplies does make sense

[Doc] Flounces back over- It's much easier to just copy existing body parts, but it feels good to just do a little art and crafts sometimes. - Glances at the glitter on the table. - My little one feels similarly -

[Licht] Looks at the table- Glitter?

[Doc] Yes. My mate isn't fond of it, but Yaunfen has inherited their mada's love of shiny things. Heh. This isn't anything too exciting, but at least you'll be full. - They put down three cooked porkchops, a cooked steak, a loaf of bread, three very fragrant orange mushrollems, an apple, a slice of bacon pizza from the bar, and one of the chocolate cake dirtblocks from the candy seed. - Just take whatever suits your fancy. 

[Licht] - That's a lot of food

[EAlex] Grabs some meat and the apple and snarfs it noisily - 

[Doc] It's because things don't go bad. The chests keep everything hot or cold depending on need, forever.

[Licht] - That would solve a lot of problems out in the real world

[Doc] shrugs- One of your kind came up with it. If you want one I'll show you how to make it when it gets light. But for now take some food, you might want it later.

[Licht] Hesitates, but does take the pizza-

-It's still perfectly warm in her hand-

[Doc] Oh, here, let me fix your display. - turns on the heads up for Licht- 

[EAlex] Settles back on the edge of the bed. - Thank you... that's much better.

[Licht] - What is all of this?

[Doc] I thought you'd played Minecraft before? At least enough to make a summoner. 

[EAlex] Hearts are health, the little drumsticks are your food, just try to keep them both full.

[Licht] - I ended up in creative because I didn't know how else to get all the materials I needed

[Doc] OH! Okay. Well... It's like this. You start with nothing. You cut down a tree by punching it. Use the wood to make a crafting table - points at one of them in the room- The table lets you make more complicated things. Wood tools to cut stone, stone tools to cut iron, iron tools to cut diamond. Diamond tools to cut anything. This castle is my most complicated build.

[Licht] - That sounds far too simple...

[Doc] The monsters complicate things. If you're alive you're winning. - they gesture at the tank. - Idolus is a good example. Their programming kinda knows you're out here, but they can't get at you through the glass and bars, so they aren't trying to attack. They can shoot jets of scalding water and move faster then a player can swim. The really big ones can suddenly appear in front of you and make you very sick and weak.

[Licht] - And you keep it here as a pet!?

[Doc] smiles- Yes, it's safe enough. I've had them for ages.

[EAlex] Quietly- what's a mad scientist's lab without some monsters, right?

[Licht] - Wait, if it's night now... How long have we been here?

[Doc] Real time? It's hard to say. I know it's less then an hour. The day night cycle is really fast.

[Licht] - So, it hasn't been that long since we left there?

[Doc] No. I think it's part of the reason that people start playing and lose track of time.

[Licht] - I see, but it feels like we've been here an entire day...

[Doc] That's normal. The brines count their years based on the games day night cycle and some of them are thousands of years old using that metric.

[EAlex] Leans up against the edge of the table and snags a mushrollem, looking at it curiously- 

[LJ] Strolls up- So.... why is she here anyway? 

[Doc] She vomited up a demon... I guess? It was pretty crazy and... actually...! Can you give her a poke just in case it was Insanity related? 

[LJ] Shrugs and streches an arm towards Licht-

[Licht] - What are you doing?

[LJ] Making sure you don't have the crazy. - pokes her-

[Licht] Gets a bit woozy-

[EAlex] How does being touched by a scary clown help anything?!?

[Doc] He's carrying the cure to a rather unique problem. - examines Licht -

[Licht] - That... That felt... Weird...

[LJ] Grabs a hunk of the cake block and snarfs it

[Doc] So you did have something. I didn't think it was that bitch Insanity, but I did get a similar feeling fromt he monster. How did it end up... inside you like that?

[Licht] - I... I have no idea. The night I received the game... I remember hearing dogs and banging... But not much else before starting up the game... I, I'm pretty sure we made an agreement... To find Markus...- Her voice trails off some

[Doc] That explains a bit... I think...

[EAlex] Blanches- He said that I wanted out and he wanted in..

[Licht] - He knew Markus wasn't his target, but that finding him would lead him to his?

[Doc] I think it tricked you. But I also think it's been trying to get in for a long time. Does the seed on your computer have a NOTCH too? 

[EAlex] Not that I've ever seen.

[Licht] - Haven't really looked but I don't think so...

[Doc] Then I don't think what you brought in was a brine at all. Because if the system recognizes a new Herobrine spawning then it generates a NOTCH as a counter.

[EAlex] He still took my spawn....

[Licht] - Right... She was supposed to be a Herobrine

[EAlex] Looks down unhappily- 

[LJ] Crunches down on a hard candy and looks at Doc - So...? Just fix her. 

[Doc] I could do that, do you want me too? I mean, the Herobrine that helped make me what I am has a more elegant way to pull it off. But I'm sure he's sleeping with his husband or he would have reacted to the ruckus earlier. 

[EAlex] I'll... I need to think about it a little...

[Doc] Take your time.

[Licht] Yawns- Speaking of sleep...

[Doc] If you want to follow me, there's an empty room just down the steps. It's got two beds as well unless you want to be apart...?

[EAlex] I don't mind

[Licht] - A room would be good

[Doc] Come on then. -Xe goes down the steps - 

-Fuzzle the blaze is nattering in his cage and the endermites zurrp zurrp as they pass. The slime blocks are too busy bouncing in circles to react.

[Licht] Follows, a little wobbly after everything that has happened-

[Doc] Holds the door open and the little room looks inviting, there's a small tub at the back and two beds near the door. One of the lava pipes in the labs floor runs along one wall, so it's softly lit and plesantly warm-

[Licht] Gratefully sits on one of the beds-

[EAlex] Flops on the other. 

[Doc] Don't be too weirded out if you don't dream. That's normal for players. The kitchen is straight down the hall past the slime block cage, and watch out for the tripwires on the floor in the gold room. If you need help, just yell really loud. TLOT and Steve are just down the hall and TLOT's both keen of hearing and psychic.

[Licht] - I'll question all of that once I'm rested

[Doc] Chuckles- Good night both of you then. 

[EAlex] Is already asleep-

[Licht] Waits for Doc to leave before she takes off the gear she has and lays down, swiftly falling asleep-


	372. Licht In The Sanctuary, SUGAR

[Lie] She and CP are talking while having breakfast on their bed about the previous nights events-

[CP] - So yeah, that's what I know so far...

[Lie] - CP, I swear if I'd been more aware of what you had been doing, I would have catified you

[CP] - But I was legitimately helping this time?  
[Lie] Gives him a suspicious look-

[Notch] knocks on their door- 

[Lie] - Come in

[Notch] Swings the door wide and centers on Cp before tapping his foot a bit- Well? 

[CP] - Well what?

[Notch] Why is Licht here? I'm almost positive you had something to do with it. 

[CP] - She was with Dofta and her Alex wasn't responding?  
[Lie] - I really should just catify you now...

[Notch] So out of the goodness of your hearts you decided to help? 

[CP] - ... Yeeeeees?

[Notch] eyebrow- 

[CP] - What!?

[Notch] okay... Good job then...

[Lie] - Well, somebody should probably go take care... Of... The animals...- Her tone turns to sadness

[Notch] Notes her tone and sighs a bit sadly himself- I'll get started. 

[Lie] Please count the wolves, CP counted about eight of them missing last night

[Notch] I... I don't know how many there are supposed to be...

[CP] - Don't worry, I'll count them again

[Notch] I'll just... I'll go feed them. 

[Lie] - Thank you

[EAlex] Wakes up first and paces around the room a little before washing herself and her clothes in the tub- 

[Licht] Wake up after a bit and rolls over, trying to go back to sleep-

-A bit of text scrolls across her vision 'you can only sleep at night' -

[Licht] Groans- What fresh hell is this?

[EAlex] is done washing and wringing her hair out a little bit- what is it?

[Licht] - This message about sleep!

[EAlex] oh, it's because sleeping lets you avoid the monsters. It's a time skip, so it doesn't work during the day. I can get around it, but that's because of these- she points at her eyes. - technically I'm broken. 

[Licht] - That.... Sucks, I really could have done with a bit more sleep

[EAlex] Are any of your counters low? I've never respawned myself, but it should reset everything to full.

[Licht] - It doesn't look like it...

[EAlex] Sits on the edge of the bed - can I get you anything?

[Licht] She thinks for a moment- Shit, Markus's son probably still has my phone

[EAlex] I... don't know where he is? Maybe we should try and find someone?

[Licht] - Yeah, probably for the best

[EAlex] Are you still feeling poorly? I can carry you easily enough.

[Licht] - I'll be fine, still just a bit in shock about being in a game

[EAlex] Ah well, that I understand. But hey, you basically cheated death, so things could be worse right?

[Licht] - Yeah, this is true. And don't think I missed those tears that you had

[EAlex] Are you going to try and shame me for caring? I think you might have been in deep lava if I'd have told the doctor you'd mistreated me.

[Licht] - I'm not shaming you at all, and they already don't like me much

[EAlex] Well... to be fair it looks like there might be a lot to protect here. And you are rather tenacious. - she opens the door and the little noises of the caged mobs get louder. The slime blocks are opposite the door and scrunch smootch squick up to the bars to look at them blankly-

[Licht] - Such weird monsters...

[EAlex] These guys aren't so bad actually they just... they get in the way. They can push you into things, or off of things. They get really big and when you hit them they split into lots of little ones. - she looks to the side - Hot stuff... - they glance around the corner at the two big tubs, one with steaming water and the other brimmng with lava. - Don't think I need to warn you away from the lava.

[Licht] - Yeah, my one visit to a volcano was close enough- She starts gathering her gear

[Steve] Opens the door at the end of the hall and holds it graciously-

[TLOT] Kisses him as he passes through. HIs golden armor is gleaming in the firelight and he gives a bit of a languid yawn before spotting them. 

[Steve] His head follows his mates- Oh, hello? I didn't know we got anyone new in. A glitched Alex, and a....? 

[TLOT] Looks like a player with a basic skin to me. - he strides over. Addressing the Alex first -Greetings sister brine. Do you and your fellow have names?

[EAlex] EAlex and this is Licht.

[TLOT] Ah. I am Herobrine the Lord of Tears. TLOT for short, and this is my husband and high priest; Father Steve.

[Steve] Polite nod-

[Licht] - You're, religious here?

[TLOT] It's my Testificates. The natives of my seed hold me in high regard. I'm their god-king and they named my husband high priest. 

[Steve] Sticks out a hand- Just Steve is fine.

[EAlex] How old are you sir, if you don't mind me asking? 

[TLOT] I've got a few holes in my memory, but, at least 1000 years.

[Licht] - That's... Old

[TLOT] I like to think of it as being experienced. My Steve is much younger. 

[Steve] blushes- I'm only a bit over 500. We're pretty sure Doc is way older then either of us. 

[Licht] - How much older?

[TLOT] Well... as old as the first games? 

[EAlex] Gives a tiny intake of breath. 

[Steve] They told us both when we first met, they attained conciousness as a tiny cluster of scrambled pixels. They built themselves up into a human shape from random pixels.

[Licht] - This is just so much to take in, especially after last night

[TLOT] I take it we missed something? - he gives Lichts mind a gentle prod and gets the shape of what happened.

[Steve] Gets it second hand and pales- That's so scary...

[Licht] Now on guard- What did you do?

[TLOT] I read your mind. It's right at the top since it just happened.

[Licht] - I'm sorry, you can what?

[TLOT] I'm psychic. And I'm the native here, so it's even easier. 

[EAlex] thumbs at TLOT- I guess this is why he's king.

[TLOT] Well... I'm also a shapeshifter.

[Licht] Just groans in frustration-

[TLOT] Cocks his head a little- Why does that annoy you?

[Licht] - This is just so much to take in and barely anything makes sense

[EAlex] I tried to tell you it was real...

[Licht] - I know, I know

[Steve] At least you have a brine to guide you. That can make all the difference sometimes. 

[TLOT] Aww.

[Steve] We should look for Deerheart, and see what kind of day we're dealing with outside. I need a little sun at least.

[EAlex] Deer-heart?

[TLOT] You'll see.

[Licht] - We also need to get my phone...

[Steve] Did you lose it somewhere?

[Licht] - I think Markus's son still has it

[TLOT] Oh, Cp? Well, unless he hates you, he's not going to crush it or anything.

[Licht] - Yes well I need to call my work and let them know I'll be late

[TLOT] I'll let him know then. If his wife hasn't catified him for some reason I can probably get him to bring it over. He lives 2-3 chunks away. - typing in chat- Cp? Can you bring the new players phone over? 

[Licht] - Catified?

[Steve] Chuckles- She can turn him into a little red cat when he's being horrible. It generally curbs his behavior.

[Licht] - Okay?

[CP] - Can't, Lie is in clingy mode

[Lie] In chat as well- Sorry TLOT, just having a cold spell right now

[TLOT] Well that looks like a nonstarter. Cp's very pregnant wife is using him for a space heater again. 

[Steve] It's okay, I'll go over and get it. Let's go up so I can grab a horse.

[TLOT] If you want. Follow me please. - heads back past the cages- 

[EAlex] trots along after him curiously. 

[TLOT] Avoids the plate in the floor at the bottom of the steps.   
[EAlex] Walks on it accidently and gives a small cry of alarm as an armor stand with a chestplate and a zombie head is bounced up out of a hole that briefly opens in the floor and then slams shut again as the stand rattles to a dead stop on top of it. 

[Licht] Instinctively reaches for her gun-

[Steve] Curses and points at the gun- what's that doing here!?!?

[Licht] - What? It's part of my gear! As a cop I'm required to carry it around when on duty

[TLOT] Oh dear... And there's no need to be upset. Doc likes to put little traps up, none of them actually hurt you. Just startle. But either way, please put it away. We don't allow guns here as a general rule. Doc finds them a bit triggering and Deerheart hates them. 

[EAlex] Just stick it in your inventory, then no one can see it. 

[Licht] Goes to holster it instead- Inventory?

[EAlex] it's the little frames under the hearts and food bars. Just put the whole thing on the floor for a moment. 

[TLOT] It's how you carry things.

[Licht] Hesitates- If rather not...

[TLOT] I promise we won't take it from you, and it will still be easy to hand. 

[EAlex] isn't the piece of food you took last night in one of the frames? Focus on that and it should go into your hand

[Licht] - Err, that's actually next to the bed...

[EAlex] Oh... Well it's probably gone now. Things go away if you leave them sit without placing them deliberately. Here, take this- they take out the mushrollem - just hold your hand out- 

[Licht] Holds her hand out-

[EAlex] Gives it a tiny toss and it vanishes just over Lichts hand- now look, is it in one of the frames? 

[Licht] - Um, yes?

[Steve] Just focus on the frames and you can scroll through whatever is in them, like this- he holds up a hand and items appear and vanish in succession: a porkchop, a pick axe, a woodblock, his sword, and a ball of yellow yarn. 

[Licht] Focuses and does manage to get the mushrolleum into her hand-

[Silver] Approaches while caring Missingno and Sylveon trails behind them-

[Steve] There you go. Now take the gun off and suck it up the same way. It'll be close to hand if you really must have it. Just please don't point it at Doc.

[EAlex] Now I know you're not from around here.

[Licht] Pulls it out of its holster, it takes a few tries, but she does get it into her inventory-

[Silver] - Oh, hello

[TLOT] Hello Silver, how's little No?

[Missingno] Hides it's face away, whimpering a little-

[TLOT] Aww. Poor little thing. 

[Steve] You don't have to be scared little one. 

[EAlex] Why is it so frightened? Is it just a baby?

[Silver] - It was really badly glitched... But it's getting better

[TLOT] Gives a warm smile and exhudes some peaceful vibrations- They'll come around eventually with such a good trainer.

[Licht] - That pink one... I think I saw something like it in Dofta's office...

[EAlex] I know the feeling. 

[Steve] Does she collect Pokemon? That's what it is. That's Sylveon.

[Licht] Shrugs-

[Silver] - We were just heading up to feed Lapras

[Sylveon] Rubs against Steve's legs-

[TLOT] Lead the way then, we're going up to grab a horse.

[Silver] Heads up the stairs towards the horse pen-

-As they pass up into a windowed area, they can hear the rain pattering on the windows. - 

[Steve] Awww, darn, it's storming again.

[Deer] Is in the pen feeding animals-

[Missingno] Makes scared noises-

[TLOT] Ah, here is your other gracious hostess. Licth, EAlex. This is Deerheart. She's, everything. Literally.

[EAlex] ???

[Deer] - I'm the server itself, one of three here

[Licht] - The server?

[TLOT] She's the physical manifestation of the world itself. The earth, water, stone, air, buried gems and flowing lava, the burning Nether and the cold void of the End. 

[Steve] Slow smile. - Deerheart, can we have some sunny weather please?

[Deer] - No, I'm mad

[Steve] Please? I was going to go get Licht's phone from Cp. 

[TLOT] Why are you mad?

[Deer] - Because you'd think between Flux, Salvatge, and myself that we could find the intruder, but we can't! We can't even find Lies wolves!- The end of her sentenced is punctuated by a crack of thunder

[Steve] I'll just... I'll go fast.... - He scoots into the pen and grabs one of the skeleton horses to ride-

[TLOT] Are you sure it's still here? From the memories that I saw, it looked like Dolly got most of it.

[EAlex] Well I'm officially scared.

[Deer] - Salvatge saw it run off

[Missingno] Is very much scared by the storm outside and makes a startled noise as Sylveon tries to comfort it by touching it with one of its ribbons-

[Steve] Opens the big door and rides the skeletal horse out into the rain. The other horses shy away as the droplets blow in before the big door closes again-

[Gir] Wanders over to Deerheart and lips her hands a little.

[TLOT] I see...

[Licht] - Why is that horse dead?

[TLOT] They spawn like that. It's a zombie horse. That one is Doc's fav, that's Gir. -Gestures- The skeletal ones are much more common. 

[EAlex] They spawn in storms... and when you get close, they multiply, and skeletal riders appear and fire arrows at you.

[Licht] - Then why would you get closer?

[TLOT] Ah, but if you defeat your foes, the horses are yours to ride. They're already tame, and they never tire or need feeding.

[EAlex] It's easy to mistake them for a normal white horse if it's dark, or partly concealed too.

[Licht] - I see...

[Silver] Is struggling to hold Missingno- I think I'll feed Lapras inside today...

[TLOT] Do what you need too. It's not like they can't get down into your room through the moon pool.

[EAlex] Looks a bit downcast.

[Silver] Heads back downstairs-

[TLOT] Something on your mind, sister?

[EAlex] Just feeling like a bit of a troublemaker....

[Licht] - You're not the trouble maker

[Deer] - Why do you feel like a trouble maker?

[EAlex] Well it sounds like the monster got in because you were trying to help me. I'm a weak excuse for a brine. I literally collapsed because I was away from my game for too long.

[Licht] - I would have found a way to help you anyways, and you were scared, it's not like you couldn't get to your game

[EAlex] Is just quiet. 

[TLOT] Were you hiding from it? 

[EAlex] ...Yes.

[Licht] - I don't blame her. He apparently made me choke myself

[TLOT] I understand. A lot of us here were abused by our NOTCHs. That kind of thing stays with you.

[Licht] - Well, at least you can go on my computer again instead of being in my phone

[EAlex] That's a relief...

[TLOT] You can always stay here if you don't feel safe.

[EAlex] I should be okay if that... thing is really gone.

[Licht] - Are you sure? You could probably learn a lot here...

[EAlex] I'll think about it. Is it okay if I visit? -this is directed at Deerheart-

[Deer] - Of course, I'll get Doc to white list you so you can come and go freely

[EAlex] Thank you. I feel like I have a lot of thinking to do. I might build a house on my seed too.

-the big gate opens and blows in some rain and a rather wet Steve on a skeleton horse. 

[Steve] Whoa, Medic! Hey Licht, I got the phone! 

[Steve] Hops down and leads the horse over. 

[Medic] Shakes itself with a bit of a rattling sound to get the last droplets of water off its bones- 

[Licht] - Thank you

[Steve] Takes the phone out and looks at before passing it to her- it's kinda plain, isn't it? Just looks like a little chunk of obsidian. 

[Licht] Presses the small button on the top and it lights up- Excuse me a moment- She walks off a short distance to make her phone call

[EAlex] Watches her back- 

[TLOT] Mentally listening to Licht- 

[Steve] Rubs Medic down with a sponge- 

[Licht] Lets the person on the other end know that she going to be late that day-

[Deer] Is lost in thought-

[TLOT] Nods in approval.

[Steve] Gives a little wet sneeze and finishes with the horse before coming back over. 

[TLOT] Gathers his mate under his cloak and turns up his heat to warm him-

[Licht] Returns- Alright, they know I'm going to be at least a little late for work now

[Deer] Starts pacing add she makes frustrated noises, she's searching the seed still-

[EAlex] Good, considering how doggedly you searched for Notch it would be bad for you to be reported missing too

[Licht] - Yeah yeah, I do still have work to do though

[Deer] Sighs- I'm going to go find Doc...

[Mix] -Enters the castle through the shrine and wanders down into the kitchen-

[Yaunfen] Is fussing around in the kitchen 

[Waffles] Notices Mix and pads over to her- mow?

[Yaunfen] Oh! Hi Mix.

[Mix] Mow to you too kitty! -Pats Waffles's head before turning to Yaunfen- Hey Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] What are you up too? I was picking around and we're out of a bunch of things. It's annoying. 

[Waffles] Bumps Mix happily and nearly throws her off-balance.

[Mix] I was just wandering around, really. If you're out, why don't you go get more?

[Yaunfen] I was considering it. Most of the stuff I'm growing isn't ready yet. And mom and mada are kinda busy. Do you want to come?

[Mix] Uhh.. Sure! I've got nothing to do for the afternoon!

[Yaunfen] Okay! It's more fun with company anyway. Empty out your inventory so we can get lots of stuff. But take a pick!

[Waffles] Circling feet, sensing fun about to happen.

[Mix] I.. don't think I even own a pick, Yaunfen...

[Mix] But my inventory's already mostly empty...

[Yaunfen] Oh... well I can get some. There's tools in the vine room, let's go!

[Waffles] is already going upstairs. 

[Yaunfen] Hustles Mix a little and then starts opening chests- Here! This one's iron. It'll work.

[Mix] Sounds good! -Gives it a little wave before popping it into her inventory-

[Yaunfen] Follow me! - They go up the steps and out the front door. Holding it open for Mix and the big cat- Darn, it's raining. Oh, you haven't seen me in a while. Guess what?

[Waffles] Chuffs at the rain and darts under the overhang-

[Mix] I haven't, what's up? -holds one hand over her head to keep the rain away-

[Yaunfen] I got bigger! - They shift into their dragon form and pick up Mix by her clothes before plopping them in front of hir back spines. - Let's go! - They pick up Waffles like a kitten in their mouth and go racing off towards the cage-

-The dragon runs out of the rain and slows as they get closer to Lie's yard- 

[Yaunfen] muffled- Sneaky sneak! 

[Waffles] dangling, and looking slightly annoyed.

[CN] Is trying to get Blake to play fetch, but the wolf refuses to enter the rain-

[Blake] Notices the dragon and whines. Backing under the overhang some more-

[CN] Looks over- Huh? Oh, hi!

[Yaunfen] Puts down Waffles and the cat pads over to look down at Cn- Mrrp?

[CN] - What are you guys doing?

[Yanfen] We're gonna go to my seed and get candy.

[CN] - Candy?

[Mix] Sweet stuff! -Leans over to wave at CN-

[Yaunfen] You want to come with us? Make sure you have lots of space to carry stuff. And a pick at least, or a shovel. 

[CN] - Sure!- He rushes inside to empty his inventory and then rushes back out

[Yaunfen] Goes tromping over to the cave entrance and puts Mix down before transforming again and leading them down into the hole-

[CN] Follows cautiously-

-They emerge into the cage with a squeak of the iron door- 

[Yaunfen] Waves to Lie's plant-

[Waffles] Sniffing around-

[Mix] -Follows Yaunfen down and looks up at the plant as Yaunfen waves- Woahhh

[Offensive plant] Watches all of them carefully-

[Yaunfen] That's one of Lie's meanies. This is a very special place. - they point to the consoles- That one has TLOT's world in it. And that one is all old NOTCHs and dragons. This one's mine. - They take out a piece of paper and twiddle their fingers as they read-

[CN] - So how do we get on it?

[Yaunfen] I'm doing it! - There's a bit of a wobble in the air and a small portal opens up. - We go in here! - They put the bit of paper away and gesture the others to follow. 

[Waffles] Scurries in and bounds out into the sunshine. 

-The hole has opened in the next chunk over from the one Stevie mostly froze and it's a lovely day. The pink iced cake-block ground is covered with popscicle and lollipop 'grass' and the chocolate trunked ice cream trees rustle slightly in a warm breeze.

[Yaunfen] Switches back to their larger form and starts digging with their claws- There's stuff to eat underground too!

[CN] Steps through and looks around- Woah...

[Mix] That's cool... and oh! -Looks around after she follows Yaunfen in- Wow... that is sweet!!

[Yaunfen] Just watch out for any lava flows. They're strawberry but way too hot. 

[Waffles] Is chasing a chocolate chicken-

[CN] Picks some of the lollipop grass-

[Mix] -Picks a few lollipops and sticks one in her mouth, as one does when face to face with so. much. candy.-

[Yaunfen] Grinning. - Take whatever you want. It's an empty seed and there's lots. - they dig up some licorice coal and pop it into their inventory- 

[Waffles] Got the bird and is licking chocolate off their whiskers-

[CN] Spots some tall trees and shifts to his bird form to go and investigate-

-The trees are festooned with redvine whips like moss hanging from them. And they're growing around a small lake of bubbly light blue soda water.

[CN] Lands on the tree and shifts back, beginning to gather the vines- Hey! Look at this stuff!

[Mix] -Trots over to look, sampling everything on the way-

[Yanfen] Comes over- I like those! And the water is good too. - They lean down to slurp some up and let out a big belch from the bubbles, laughing-

[Waffles] Found a gingerbread zombie in a small natural hole and is beating the crumbs out of it-

[CN] Tries the vine- This is good!

[Yaunfen] Thumps on a small tree with their tail until the blocks are knocked out. - Check this out! - the saplings are ice cream cones and the trunk of the light colored tree is pure crunchy waffle cone-

[CN] Switches back to bird form to get down-

[Mix] -Cronch a cone- This is so goood! I wish everything was this edible back home...

[Yaunfen] Is harvesting plants around the little pond - The sugar canes are piroettes and full of sweet cream, and the bigger grass is towers of colorful marshmallow fluff.

-Distant sound of Waffles mudering a cow-

[CN] Just starts stuffing his face-

[Yaunfen] Rolls around in the sun a little, so happy to share with friends- It's the best!

[Waffles] Dragging a marzipan pig-

[CN] Is starting to get hyper-

[Yaunfen] Gets up and helps Waffles hunt a bit-

[Mix] -Cronching more lollipops as she collects things, she's using the pick for now, but it doesn't really appeal to her-

[CN] - Why don't we come here more often? It's fun

[Yaunfen] I couldn't get in without help before. Mada gave me a special paper.

[CN] - Cool!

[Yaunfen] Ooh! Try fishing! The fish are fruit gummies!

[CN] - I don't have a pole though!

[Mix] Make one!

[Yaunfen] I'll find a spider, hang on- They go to the hole Waffles was in and starts digging furiously-

[CN] Starts knocking down tree's to get sticks-

[Yaunfen] Is halfway down into the hole and wagging their candy corn tipped tail in excitement-

[Mix] Ughhh... Now I know why I don't own a pick... -Has just tossed the pick in her inventory and pulled on a pair of wicked mitts! They're equipped with glistening crystal claws that are pretty huge. Possibly the alternative to pickaxes from her seed? And is digging around pretty excitedly, collecting cake dirt blocks for later.-

[CN] - Woooooah, that's cool!

[Waffles] Starts playing with the dirt blocks as they're tossed aside-

[Mix] Huh? -Looks up at CN-

[CN] - Your gloves! They look so cool!

[Mix] Oh! Yeah, I bet they do! These are what we used for mining! -She pauses in digging to show CN the gloves. The claws are probably diamond, but could be anything-

[CN] Is fascinated-

[Yaunfen] Throws out a skeleton made of candy canes and it despawns with a clatter as it hits the dirt.

[Waffles] Decides to pounce at the light reflections from Mixs gloves on the ground. 

[Mix] -Starts tilting her gloves to make Waffles dart around, giggling a bit- These are pretty easy to make, too. Do you want a pair, CN?

[CN] - mmmm, maybe?

[Yaunfen] Squeak of triumph. They drag out a spider with an abdomen that looks like a wrapped strawberry hard candy and give it a kick that makes it pop into two wads of white candy floss- here's your string Cn! 

[CN] Grabs the string and starts crafting-

[Yaunfen] wades out into the water a bit and grabs some fruit sheet Lilly pads, they're also scaring the fish towards where Cn is- 

[CN] Casts his line-

[Mix] -Scoots real close to watch-

\- he immediately catches a large lemon gummy fish- 

[Yaunfen] is hunting for squids- 

[CN] Lets the fish bounce into his inventory and casts again-

-This time he gets a bottle of slightly glowy green fluid- 

[CN] - A potion?

[Mix] Ooh! What's that? -Dips her claws into the water as she looks at it-

[CN] Opens the bottle and sniffs it-

[Yaunfen] You found a bottle? 

[Mix] -Cronches some more lollipops-

-The potion smalls of a grassy field-

[CN] - Blech, that doesn't smell very good

[Waffles] Got a squid. It looks like a gumball machine with long table legs underneath, they give it a fierce shake and hard candy goes everywhere- 

[Yaunfen] it looks mystical, just save it for later if it doesn't smell good. 

[CN] - Yeah- He corks it and stows it away

[Waffles] Flops happy in the sun and starts purring

[Yaunfen] Just swimming and blowing bubbles underwater- 

[CN] Throws his line again-

[Mix] -Eating sweets slowly beside CN, pupils getting big-

-This time its a stripy orange and white fish that smells like an orange dreamsicle- 

[CN] Shrugs as he stores it away again- Should we explore some more?

[Yaunfen] Sure! There's gonna be monsters if we stay out too late but they won't mess with me! - they strut a little with a big gummy smile. 

[Waffles] mrrrrrrrrr

[Mix] -Hops to her feet-

[CN] Is fully ready to follow-

[Yaunfen] leads them along a little river and around a hill, there's a bit of sugary desert on one side and an outcrop of rock candy on the other- 

[CN] Switches to bird form and flies high to get a better look at their surroundings-

[Mix] Is that a desert? What's it made of? Sugar??

\- the cliff is part of a ravine that's jutting a bit above the ground and shading down into a narrow valley that's dark at the bottom- 

[CN] Swoops around a little just for fun-

[Yaunfen] Yep, it's sugar, tastes more carmelly then the cane drops

[Mix] That's neat! Stars, your seed is so cool Yaunfen!

[Waffles] Goes down into the ravine a little and licks at a sticky gold block- 

[Yaunfen] Prancing because they're just bursting with happiness- thank you Mix! 

[CN] Lands and switches back again, reaching down and scooping up a handful of sand to try-

[Yaunfen] Follows the cat and mines out the gold block, it's full of gooey carmel chunks

[CN] Is bouncing a bit-

[Mix] -Collects some sugar sand in a bucket she can try later before trailing after the rest-

[Yaunfen] Grabs a creeper from a shadow and tosses it down hard, the drop is several colorful blobs that look like jimmie sprinkles-

[Splender] Teleports into the animal pen- Hello!

[Licht] Is scrambling for her gun and levels it at the tall being in surprise- The fuck!

[Steve] Easy! Easy! 

[TLOT] Don't shoot! He's a friend of ours! 

[EAlex] little scream- 

[Licht] - A friend!?

[Splender] Tilts head curiously at the gun- Why is that here?

[TLOT] Because I was trying to be diplomatic and not take it away from her. It's apparently a thing she needs for work. 

[EAlex] Just put it down please, I don't think it would do much of anything anyway... 

[Licht] Slowly lowers the weapon-

[Splender] - What was I coming over here for again?

[TLOT] You don't seem unhappy or panicked, need to borrow a cup of sugar perhaps? 

[Steve] I'm going to guess your mom needs something! 

[Licht] - His mom!?

[Splender] - Oh right! I need to borrow a door!

[EAlex] Please tell me his mom isn't even bigger. 

[Steve] A door? 

[Splender] - Yes! A door!

[TLOT] That's easy enough. - he turns to a crafting table under the next floors stairs and makes a plain oak one. 

[EAlex] But that door isn't nearly tall enough????

[Splender] - Thank you!

[Steve] What are you going to do with it? 

[Splender] - Grab some things from Trenders workshop!

[TLOT] Oh! The door to anywhere like he did in the bar before the coronation. Working on a craft project I presume? 

[Splender] - No, getting some stuff for mother!

[TLOT] You're a good son Splender. 

[Splender] - Thank you! Now I just have to find a wall to put it in!- He teleports off

[Licht] - ... What the hell was all that!?

[Mix] -Jerks back, since Yaunfen decimates the Creeper near her, only to gasp at the sparkly colors- That's cool! What.. did it drop?

[CN] - It's usually gun powder...

[Mix] Yeah... -Collects it-

[CN] Chews on some of the red vines he gathered-

[Yaunfen] Yeah, I don't need that stuff. Mom would get mad if I blew things up. 

[Waffles] Generally romping around. 

[CN] - Lie would get mad too, especially if I accidentally hurt one of the animals

[Mix] All I did as a kid when no one was watching was blow things up! I'll happily take the stuff! -Mix no...-

[CN] - You were allowed to do stuff like that?

[Mix] When no one was watching me? Of course! The tribe loved watching me get up to shenanigans, even if they weren't quite the same as everyone elses!

[Yaunfen] Naughty! - They're chewing on the golden carmel- It's gonna be dark soon though. We should get going...

[CN] - Yeah, Lie would probably get mad if any of us got hurt...

[Yaunfen] And I kinda didn't tell mama and mada I was going out...

[Mix] Then we better get back!! -She's bouncing on her heels a bit-

[Yaunfen] Did you both fill up your inventories? I've got lots of stuff.

[CN] - Yeah

[Mix] Yep! I'm going to be eating so much sugar after this...

[Yaunfen] OH! I want to show you something cool though, then we can go! Follow me! -They hop up the stones and come fully out of the ravine, heading back the way they came-

[CN] Follows curiously-

[Mix] -Follows-

[Yaunfen] Leads them through the woods and back past where they came in towards an area that's mostly frozen over- Stevie did that!

[CN] - Wow, that's cold

[Yaunfen] Watch this. 

[Waffles] Sits next to Cn- 

-The dragon romps down the hill and makes a hard pounce against the edge of the icy water, there's a tiny shockwave and the ice shatters several blocks out from where they hit. The water is full of item drops now. Mostly colorful snow cones and gummy fish-

[CN] - How'd you do that!?

[Yaunfen] Big smile- I'm heavy! Mama taught me.

[CN] - Heavy?

[Mix] That's amazing Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Yeah, I can make a big stomp! And be near impossible to move. - They put a paw in the water and sweep the items onto the shore before shaking their foot like a cat - COLD.

[CN] - Well it was ice...

[Yaunfen] whisker twitch- As Lie would say to you; shush.

[Mix] -Snickers a bit before going over to collect some of the items- You want any CN?

[CN] - Nah, I'm good

[Yaunfen] Sweeps up the rest without looking at it- I'm ready! 

[Mix] Your loss, CN!

[CN] - Let's go then!

[Yaunfen] Shrinks down and pulls out the bit of paper again before making a portal back to the cage.

[Waffles] Pads out sleepily.

[CN] Follows and waves at the offensive plant-

[Mix] -Bounces out and looks up at the plant once before stretching her arms-

[Yaunfen] Leads them to the cave opening and peeks out- Man, it's raining so hard!

-The wind has picked up as well and thunder rumbles across the sky-

[CN] - Maybe we should get somebody to pick us up...

[Mix] Ughhhhh... More rain? I was hoping it would have ended by now...

[Mix] -Pulls her gloves off, since they're not much use in rain-

[Yaunfen] If we run we can get into Lie house?

[CN] - We can try...

[Yaunfen] Gives Waffles a poke and the cat makes a sour noise-

[Mix] I'm game for that. I don't like rain.

[Yaunfen] We'll race! 1, 2, 3, go!

[CN] Starts running-

[Waffles] bolts for the overhang, easily outpacing the others-

[Mix] -Is off like a speedy speedster. She REALLY doesn't like rain. She does laugh when Waffles bursts past her though-

[Yaunfen] Goes right for the door and scoots inside-

[CN] Stumbles in, already soaked-

[Lie] Hears them from the other room and starts approaching-

[Blake] was sleeping on the floor and leaps away from the huge cat - whine!

[Yaunfen] Trying to dry off near the lava. They wring out the long sidepieces of their hair.

[Mix] Hblblblbbbbb.... -It sounds like a disdainful whine as she moves over to dry by Yaunfen-

[Lie] Enters the room- Where have you been!

[Waffles] Shake dry- shake shake shake!

[Blake] Runs back up the hallway-

[Yaunfen] Uuuuh....

[Lie] Typing in chat- I've found the kids- She then turns towards the kids- Why didn't you tell anybody where you were or what you were doing?

[Mix] We were hanging out, Lie.

[Yaunfen] We took an adult- Points at Mix-

[Lie] - But you didn't think it necessary to tell any of us you were leaving?

[CN] - We were just going to Yaunfen's seed...

[Lie] - YOU WENT TO A DIFFERENT SEED!?

[Yaunfen] It's an empty seed! Mada gave me a pass to go if I wanted too.

[Lie] - Yaunfen] - That's not the point. Even if you have permission, you should let your parents know where your going. We've been looking for you! We didn't know where any of you were!

[Yaunfen] Wilts a bit- Everyone was busy.... and I got hungry...

[Lie] - We will never be too busy to listen to you telling us that you are going somewhere

[Yaunfen] Chagrin- Yes Lie...

[Doc] In chat- Where did you find them Lie? Are they okay?

[Lie] - They're at my house, and yes, they look okay

[Doc] chat- Good because Deerheart is not happy.

[Lie] - I can tell

[Yaunfen] Should I just go back out and stand in the rain for a while?

[Lie] - No! That could make you sick Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Well it's raining because mom is mad....

[Lie] - Yes but I know she wouldn't want you to get sick!

[Yaunfen] Yes Lie.

[Lie] In chat- Do you want to come and get Yaunfen Doc?

[Doc] Chat- who else is there?

[Lie] - Mix is here too

[Doc] chat- Does she need a lift home?

[Mix] -In chat- If you're offering, yes.

[Doc] I'll just TP everyone- 

[Yaunfen] chat- Don't forget Waffles! 

[Doc] I won't forget your cat.

[Lie] - Thank you Doc

\- /Tp Player MixMiner, Yaunfen, Animaltype:/Waffles to DoctorF/ -

[Yaunfen] Pops in next to their parent's bed with Mix and the cat- Hi?

[Deer] - Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] I just went to get food and I took an adult! - points at Mix

[Mix] -Wobbles a bit before steadying- Hey!

[Doc] -sighs-

[Deer] - But you didn't let us know you were leaving, you scared us, we couldn't find you

[Yaunfen] But mada said I could use the note to go get food if I needed it...

[Doc] That is true.

[Deer] - And that is fine, but you should still let us know

[Yaunfen] Scuffs their foot claws on the carpet a little- oookay...

[Mix] -shifts from foot to foot-

[Yaunfen] Sorry mom, sorry mada.

[Deer] - Just, please, don't scare us like that again

[Doc] At least they didn't go alone. 

[Yaunfen] We took Cn too. 

[Waffles] Curls up on the floor and starts to purr

[Deer] - Which made Lie worry too because she didn't know where he had gone either

[Yaunfen] Quiet- Sorry...

[Deer] Sighs- It's almost dinner time, go wash up and I'll start making the food

[Yaunfen] I'm full.

[Deer] - Please, still wash up at least

[Yaunfen] Skitters away- yes mom! 

[Doc] They inherited my absentmindedness apparently.

[Deer] - Doc... That scared me, so badly, with that... Thing out there

[Doc] it scared me too, I'd been dreading this, but they will have to learn to fight. For their own safety. They can already handle the mobs decently well. 

[Deer] - But I doubt they could handle that thing, their first instinct is to make friends, and that thing seems just intelligent enough to try and use that to it's advantage!

[Mix] What thing?

[Deer] - There's... Something that made it's way onto the server, and it's intentions most certainly aren't good. Dolly really seems to be the one truly prepared to fight it...

[Doc] I'll have a discussion with them about stranger danger, certainly. 

[Deer] - I just, I can't deal with anymore stress right now love

[Mix] That sounds worrying...

[Doc] I will do my best to not upset you further my treasure.

[Licht] Is in the library, watching the floating book on the enchanting table-

[EAlex] Browsing the titles - There is LOT of porn in this collection...

[Licht] - I noticed, how long do you think they'll keep us here?

[EAlex] I don't think it's a matter of keeping. I got the feeling the armored brine was waiting for the rain to let up so he could show us around, but I don't think that's happening soon with the server herself so distraught.

[Licht] - And I still have work to do out there...

[EAlex] Then I propose we go find someone, and ask.

[Licht] - Yeah, we should...

[EAlex] It is nice though. I like this server.

[Licht] - It is relatively quiet here

[EAlex] There's usually a little bit of ambient music, but they probably have it turned off.

[Licht] - Being inside a game though... It's so surreal, and most games I've ever played were very... Driven

[EAlex] starting to walk- I'm betting it's games like that that went into their decision to not have any guns on the server. The Doctor in particular looks like someone who would be getting shot at by a protagonist.

[Licht] Starts following her- Yeah, I guess your right about that

[EAlex] And these- She points at her eyes- They can get you attacked too. Herobrines can be bad news for players. Some of them are pretty cruel, and in a game where the objective involves building, having your stuff stolen and your house destroyed can be heartbreaking. Especially since a lot of players are little kids.

[Licht] - I wonder why... CP? Was it? Is allowed to be here then... He seems far more violent than the others

[EAlex] He has a wife and a little brother... and they said Markus claimed him as a son. Perhaps the family was the one that needed shelter.

[Licht] - We can ask later

[TLOT] Is coming up the stairs from the other direction- There you are. Sorry to jet off like that.

[Licht] - Was everything alright?

[TLOT] Yeah, it's fine. Doc's kid went off and didn't say where there were going. They gave their parent's a bit of a scare. They left the main server and got on one of the subseeds where I couldn't find them mentally. 

[EAlex] Sub.. seeds? 

[TLOT] We have several other worlds running on consoles inside this one, it's complicated.

[Licht] - Let's save that information dump for another day, and how young is the kid?

[TLOT] Mentally? Around early teens, but for a dragon? They're close to full grown.

[Licht] - I'm sorry, dragon?

[TLOT] Yeah, they're adopted. But both parents have an artifical secondary dragon form, and I made a humanoid form for the kiddo, so it works out.

[Licht] Rubs her temple a little- Okay then, look, I need to be getting home. I have my job to get to and other things to do

[TLOT] Okay. I'll take you to Doc. They're the closest person who can make a portal. I can't go irl myself. 

[EAlex] How... how common is it to be able to go out? 

[TLOT] Very very rare. But Cp can toss someone out and they'll sort of adjust after about two painful weeks of being horribly sick. - is walking and talking

[Licht] - There's also the problem of getting you back onto my computer...

[EAlex] ....

[TLOT] That's not so hard. They can take you out via your own seed and just leave EAlex inside. I mean, if that's what you want? 

[EAlex] For now, yes, please.

[Licht] - Okay but my car is still at the Mojang office

[TLOT] I'm sure a ride can be arranged. All the seeds are connected to the mainframe through their Internet connection. And those of us that can make portals can come out through anything electrical, even if it's unplugged. 

[Licht] - That doesn't make any sense, how can you access something if it's not charged or plugged in?

[TLOT] -shrugs- I don't get it either, but then I'm also not good with redstone circuits. I just know that Cp and Doc both use a very old tv on an otherwise deserted beach to visit one of our friends. 

[EAlex] that's oddly poetic. 

[Licht] - All of this is starting to give me a headache...

[TLOT] Oh I can fix that, easy, here- he hands her a small bottle of warm, tan liquid as they pass into the vine room - it's one of my specialties and it's also a low level health potion with a speed boost. 

[Licht] Takes the bottle with some suspicion-

[TLOT] Takes out two more and offers one to EAlex- 

[EAlex] isn't used to drinking any kind of warm liquid and sips at it curiously- 

[Licht] Finally takes a sip- Oh, it's coffee

[TLOT] Yeah, I found out if you scramble the cocoa bean coding you get coffee beans. Been growing them for ages. - heads down into the kitchen. 

[Licht] Quickly finishes hers she's a bit of a coffee addict-

[EAlex] looks up at the bay above them- nice trick. This is such a chaotic build... Gives me ideas. 

[Doc] Thank you. I worked really hard on it. 

[EAlex] Oh! Hi again. 

[Deer] Is sullenly eating-

[Licht] - Hello

[TLOT] chuckles at Licht and just gives her the other one - I can always make more. 

[Licht] - Thanks

[Doc] gives Deerheart a little kiss on the cheek- 

[TLOT] I believe our visitors are in need of a ride home. 

[Doc] Ah, okay. Are you going to be okay for a little while Deerheart? Or do I need to make Cp do this? 

[Deer] - You can do it, if you're quick

[Doc] understood. Can you follow me please? - they're heading up the stairs into the shrine- where do you want to go specifically? 

[Licht] - I'd prefer near my car, but home will do as well

[EAlex] my seed if possible? There's a summoner there if that helps. 

[Doc] it does, the node should have some of Lichts info attachted to it if the primary spot it's running from is her physical address. - they walk up the stairs with the map on one side- 

[EAlex] looking way up the giant map and then even farther down as it follows the wall in a sheer drop- Whoah...

[Licht] - That's a big map...

[Doc] Oh that's most of the places we've explored, and it shows all the builds from overhead. And it's also only a fraction of the size of this world. - They go to the edge of the platform and point out a tiny rectangle with red dots, and a white square. - Here's the castle proper and we're right here. It's just too bad you can't see the glass window from above. - Gestures at the massive stained glass image of a Herobrine with outstreched arms and flames around their feet that towers over the mostly quartz room.

[Licht] - Bit narcissistic don't you think?

[Doc] Well TLOT's Testificates put the window together. I like to think of it as an open arm welcome for all Herobrines who need sanctuary. They don't do anything liturgical here. It keeps the map safe, and there's a comfy breakroom with chairs and such down one floor. It's a museum on the second floor and theres a pretty fountain and a nice view on the third floor. It's open for anyone to wander in and out, same as the rest of my house.

[Licht] - I see...

[EAlex] Is just looking around- 

[Doc] Anyway, I said I'd get you home. This is a good place to start from- They rear back and transform. The dragon slams forward in the air and shatters a hole into the void, before kneeling a little. - Climb on, it's cold out there, and easy to get lost. - 

[EAlex] Nervously climbs up and offers Licht a hand-

[Licht] Sighs but does take EAlex's hand, allowing herself to be pulled onto the dragon's back-

[Doc] Races out into the cold space and erases the portal with a sweep of fluff. They're following the pull of the summoner and comparing it with EAlex's numerical signatures to find the right one. -

[Licht] Watches everything around them warily- This kinda reminds me of that old matrix movie...

[Doc] I'm not comfortable watching people get shot at... I mostly just watch funny stuff on Youtube. - Pauses and veers to the side- I think I got it! - They make a quick opening and burst out into the little area where Licht built the little dirt hut. 

[EAlex] Regards it with her hands on her hips. - I think I have some work to do. But first- She grabs Licht and gives her a huge hug. - Thank you.

[Licht] - Er, um... Yeah, your welcome?

[EAlex] Gives her a pat and hops down. 

[Doc] Do you want anything? As a headstart? 

[EAlex] A pick would be nice. Save me a little time. 

[Doc] Easily done.- Xe pulls a diamond pick out of the creative and the glassy blue blade sparkles in the sunshine. 

[EAlex] Gives them a small salute she saw Licht do at work.

[Licht] Grumbles a little as she see's EAlex do the salute- I don't think that's a necessary action

[EAlex] It's respectful? Right?

[Licht] - Towards someone who higher ranking than you, yes

[EAlex] Then I stand by it as they are older then me. 

[Doc] Blushes and gives a little staticky cough- Come one then... I'm going to give Licht my number. Let me know if you need anything.

[Licht] Is ready to leave-

[Doc] Okay, I can feel you fidgeting. - They head back out into the darkness. -

[Licht] - So how do I get out?

[Doc] I'll just find a screen in the Mojang office and make a portal. I'm pretty sure there's a copier near the front door and you only need a code to get in, not out. - They're sniffing around a bunch of tiny distortions - It's one of these...

[Licht] - And if there's somebody there?

[Doc] I'll look first! Sheesh. You act like I've never done this before. - They find a small distortion and press one eye against it- Perfect....

[Licht] - I'm ready

[Doc] Makes a hole and gives a gentle buck to flip Licht through it. - She falls out a few inches from the floor and a piece of paper with a phone number flutters down to land on her head. None of this stops Jeb from shrieking incoherently a second time and dropping a huge bundle of papers on the carpet.-

[Licht] - ... This can be explained

[Jeb] I know. I'm just not in the mood to talk about it right now.

[Licht] - I'm... Just gonna go back to my car now...

[Jeb] You do that. Good day officer.

[Licht] Slips out the door and hurries towards her car-


	373. Dawn vs Karla, Trender arrives, Porygon

[Splender] - Is pouting because of how much it's raining. He can't go and play with the kids because of it

[Ringleader] - Come on Splender, it'll be alright. The sun will come back soon

[Mirabella] - Splender, I'm sure the children are fine

[Solace] -Is unbothered by the rain- The children are definitely fine, Splendor. Don't you worry,

[Splender] - But we were going to play hide and seek!

[Mirabella] Shakes her head a little-

[Splender] Perks a little- Oh!

[Luna] - Is everything alright Splender?

[Splender] - Trender's coming!

[Solace] That's wonderful! I was wondering who was next.

[Splender] Moves and makes an opening for Trender, smiling happily-

[Trender] Comes through, he's far from happy- Splender...

[Splender] - Trender!

[Trender] - WHY ON EARTH DID YOU GO THROUGH MY WORKROOM! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A SPECIFIC CUPBOARD FOR YOU TO USE!

[Splenderr] Yelps and backs down a little-

[Mirabella] Grows nervous-

[Trender] - What use could you possibly have for a bunch of thread and plain cloth!

[Splender] - Er, well...

[Trender] Turns around ready to rage more- I cannot believe you would go and... Mother?

[Mirabella] - Hello Trender

[Trender] - Er, but, what?

[Solace] We found mom! -Jazz hands-

[Trender] - ... How!?

[Splender] - Doc did it!

[Mirabella] Smiles a little at her sons interactions-

[Trender] Is already judging Mirabella's clothes and how he's going to make them better-

[Mirabella] - I recognize that look Trender

[Trender] Scoffs a little-

[Splender] - Solace, are you ready to go?

[Solace] I suppose so. And be gentle with mom, Trender!

[Trender] - Why wouldn't I be?

[Luna] Moves to stand with Solace-

[Splender] - Just let us know if you ever want to come back Solace!

[Solace] Oh definitely.

[Solace] Come Luna. -Steps through portal-

[Luna] Follows Solace through and Splender closes the portal behind them-

[Splender] Then hugs Trender- I'm sorry about going into your workshop!

[Trender] - Why did you even do that?

[Mirabella] - I'm sorry, he was getting some things for me

[Trender] - Your embroidery, I see...

[Mirabella] - Please, sit Trender, there's so much I want to hear from you

-It's been a few days and Deer has calmed down enough that it has stopped storming, but she's now pacing the hallway by the shrine, her mind filled with worry and concern-

[Yaunfen] Sneaks up - Mom?

[Deer] - Hm? Yes Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Holds out a rather toasty mushroom with what looks like blueberries embedded in the top. - I warmed up another fossil. I planted some of them already. Do you want one? The analyser says it's a blushberry mushmuffin.

[Deer] - Sure, I'll try it. Thank you. Do you know where your Mada is?- She takes the offered food and tries a bite

[Yaunfen] They're in the lab... we got another stinky failure plant and the floor got all wet.

[Deer] - I see, join me while I walk there?

[Yaunfen] Sure! - They pull out a bit of gold carmel and chew on it while following her.

[Deer] Heads down to the lab- Doc? Love?

[Doc] Is wielding a sponge at the last small bit of water. - Oh hey!

[Yaunfen] Goes uder the stairs and plays with Waffles ears a bit because they're sleepy. 

[Deer] - Love, I've been feeling some really odd energy surges today

[Doc] Oh dear... you don't think Cp is going to have one of his fits again, do you?

[Deer] - No, I don't recognize who it's coming from, but it is coming from the vicinity of Lie's place

[Doc] Okay... I'll go check it out. You should go see Yaunfen's little garden, it's looking pretty good today.

[Deer] - Could you, take Dawn with you? I'm probably just being paranoid, but it would make me feel better...

[Doc] -sighs- ... Okay... if I must. - They set off up the stairs already dialing their phone.

[Deer] - Yaunfen, why don't you show me your garden?

[Yaunfen] Yus. 

[Doc] Has walked halfway to Lie's and is on the phone, xe doesn't notice the big shadow that's trailing hir-

[Dawn] Yeah... I guess I can come over. It's the middle of the night here you know? 

[Doc] I'm sorry. Deerheart is just agitated and it's not good to second-guess her intuition. - Xe makes a hole and stands in front ot it. 

[Dawn] Emerges with a yawn. She's wearing a long black bathrobe with pajama pants underneath and a pair of flip flops. - You wake me up this is what you get. And- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT???

[Doc] Spins in alarm- 

[Exeggutor] Grins at them mischeviously- 

[Doc] You scared me... it's a pokemon. One of mine. 

[Dawn] I'm not going to question you owning a walking palm tree. 

[Doc] It's psychic too. - Leading the way- 

[Dawn] Of course it is...

[Lie] Is in her lava pool in the workroom, she is actually naked which is basically CP's way of keeping her there for the moment-

[Doc] Happens to look up as they pass, and hollers- Hey Cp?

[CP] Is up on top of his tree- What?

[Doc] Deerheart said she was detecting some energy surges, are you feeling okay?

[CP] - I'm fine for the time being

[Doc] Okay then... Anyone else having issues?

[CP] - Weeeeeeell

[Dawn] Yawns again- We're listening. 

[Doc] At least come down here.

[CP] - I'd rather stay up here, Lie's... Kinda on a different level of crazy right now

[Dawn] Well we know where the surges are coming from then....

[Doc] That's an interesting twist of fate.

[CP] - Yeah, I don't know how to handle that right now, so I left it to Karla

[Dawn] Little hiss- You left her alone with that..?

[CP] - ... Yes!

[Doc] Should I be worried about this? 

[Dawn] Come on- Pulls Doc to the door. 

[Exeggutor] Ambles after them and presses up against the glass to see inside.

[Lie] Is low in the lava, her hair spilling out of the tub and a brush abandoned nearby-

[Doc] Oh! Sorry Lie. I didn't realize you were taking a bath. 

[Dawn]-eyebrows- That looks... warm...

[Lie] - CP put me here

[Doc] Um... why?

[Lie] - So I wouldn't go anywhere

[Dawn] That's a bit rude.

[Lie] - He's been doing it a lot more lately when he can't find somebody to keep an eye on me

[Dawn] Do I dare ask why someone would need to keep an eye on an adult woman? 

[Karla] Leaning on a wall- Because she keeps wandering off.

[Lie] - It's not my fault! My brain just keeps forgetting what I'm doing or where I'm going! And Dawn? Why are you wearing that?

[Dawn] Because I was sleeping. And this one- thumbs at Doc- Dragged me out of bed. 

[Doc] Hey!

[Lie] Grumbles- At least your wearing clothes...

[Doc] To be fair, we could pull you out, but Cp is hotter then I am and much better to clean you up.

[Lie] - No need- She pulls her arm out of the lava, watching the molten rock slide off without hardening

[Doc] OH. 

[Dawn] Is that... not normal for you? 

[Karla] Her core temperature is rising. Possibly just because the baby wants her to stay in the heat.

[Lie] - Normally lava will harden on me

[Dawn] Beats being burned.

[Lie] - And he hid the rest of my clothes so he'd be sure I'd stay here

-Outside some of her wolves start barking a little and Lie immediately saddens-

[Doc] Glances and sees her expression- Lie...

[Dawn] There has to be a better way to handle this.

[Lie] Sniffs a little- Still no sign of them Doc?

[Doc] Looks down - No... I think we may have to assume the worst...

[Lie] - Oh...- She sinks a little lower into the water, a few tears running down her face

[Karla] Gives the others a look that clearly shows today has been a rollercoaster ride, and not in a good way.

[Lie] Her emotions suddenly switch and she starts getting mad- I want to destroy that damn thing...

[Dawn] Ooookay. 

[Karla] I like your tone, but I don't think now is the best time to attempt such a thing. 

[Doc] Visibly frightened-

[Lie] - But it's a threat and it took my wolves and it could potentially harm my baby!

[Doc] But Lie... you're not the target here. And I think it took the wolves just because they were covenient.

[Lie] Frowns a little- I know but... I need to make sure she's safe- Her hands come to rest on her belly

[Karla] She's got some pretty fierce protectors Lie.

[Lie] - I know...

[CP] Mentally to Doc- Is she calming down any?

[Doc] Thinks hard - She's just all over the place....

[Exeggutor] Ferocious nodding from below the tree- Eeeeexxxxxxx

[Hope] Trots into the room and starts sniffing Dawn-

[CP] - So no change, got it

[Blake] Pees on the base of Cp's tree-

[Dawn] Picks up the cat- aww, hello there.

[Lie] - That's Hope

[Hope] Little mews and bats-

[CP] - What do you want Blake?

[Dawn] Good name. - pets the cat- 

[Blake] Urf- Tail thump on the ground-

[CP] - I'm betting your hungry again...

[Lie] - She was a gift from a friend after a little... Incident

[Doc] Chuckles- That was funny. You shoulda seen your face-

[Lie] - I'm surprised you remember considering how sick you were that night

[Doc] Yeah... that was a bad time...

[Karla] Some kind of drunken debauchery?

[Dawn] Sits on one of the spare beds and puts Hope in her lap-

[Lie] - My ever so intelligent husband gave Doc blood poisoning

[Dawn] How in the world...?

[Doc] Because he was a dirty little cat with dirty claws and he scratched me.

[Lie] - Where is CP anyways?

[Doc] You'd never believe it.

[Lie] - Why?

[Hope] Rolls onto her back-

[Dawn] Plays with her little feet gently- 

[Doc] Because he's hiding.

[Lie] - Why would he be hiding?

[Karla] He's hiding... from you.

[Lie] - I don't get it...

[CP] Floats down to check on Blake-

[Doc] Your erratic behavior freaks him out. You're actually scaring him. 

[Blake] Happy wagging and dashing around Cp-

[Lie] - I don't mean too...- She's starting to feel bad and it can be felt through the red stone hearts

[Dawn] It's obvious he's just worried about you. 

[Karla] He's also used to you being the mild one, when your temper flares like that I think he's unclear on how to respond.

[Lie] - I don't mean too!

[CP] Heads for the house, assuming Blake wants food-

[Doc] Easy Lie, we know you're not doing it on purpose. Cp is just... he's scared. He wants you to be safe and the baby too.

[CP] Opens the door, ushering Blake in-

[Lie] - I know, and I know how much this is stressing him too...

[Karla] Nods to Cp- It's hormones. You're creating a whole new person from scratch. It's a lot of stress on everything, even for a digital demi-goddess.

[Blake] Sees Dawn and stops short. He bares his teeth at her and hides behind Cp-

[CP] - Knock it off Blake

[Hope] Perks as she watches Blake-

[Blake] Turns his back on Dawn and sits down- 

[Dawn] It's okay. He has good reasons not to like me. I'm not taking it personally.

[Lie] - CP...

[CP] - Feeling any better?

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Doc] So, crisis averted? For now? 

[Dawn] Can I go back to bed please?

[Lie] - Sorry for causing you to come out here Dawn...

[Dawn] Gives a small wave- I just had a long day... and I did a house cleansing for a friend of a friend the night before.

[Lie] - Do you wanna just take a bed here for now?

[CP] Tosses Blake some food-

[Dawn] Yeah... I guess... Can you call Mort so he doesn't worry? 

[Doc] I'll take care of it-

[Blake] nom nom nom

[Lie] - CP, shirt

[CP] - After I feed your animals for the night

-When morning comes, Lie is moving about trying to make breakfast. She's already forgotten the eggs-

[Dawn] Wakes up with a long shuddering gasp that sounds like a mummy arising from the dead.

[Karla] Is still asleep. Or so she seems to be... she might just be thinking with her eyes closed.

[Blake] Growls at Dawn-

[Lie] - Knock it off Blake, that's not nice

[CP] Comes down into the workroom with CN following-

-Hope and AVulpix are curled up at Dawn's feet, RVulpix is hunkered down by Lie's feet-

[Dawn] Gives him a pitying look- He can be angry. I won't deny him that.

[CP] Looks in the furnaces- Lie? What are you making?

[Lie] - Bacon and eggs

[CP] - ... Then why is there chicken in the furnace?

[Dawn] Umm... maybe I should help.

[Blake] Will absolutely eat the chicken and gives Cp a hopeful look-

[Lie] Becomes flushed in embarrassment- I put that in there a couple days ago...

[CP] Sighs, pulls it out and tosses it to Blake-

[Blake] Excited woof and messy devouring.

[Karla] Wakes because of the grisly sound. - Guten morgan...

[Dawn] Annoyed look-

[Lie] - Morning Karla

[Hope] Is considering trying to sneak a piece of chicken from Blake-

[Blake] Has made such a mess Hope could just pick it up off the floor. If it was blood, it might look like something else....

[CP] Is looking for the actual bacon and eggs-

[Lie] Looks at CN- Feeling any better?

[CN] - I'm still coughing a little...

[Dawn] A bit of warm steam might help that.

[Lie] - Good point, maybe you should spend time in the bath house today CN

[CN] - But I can only use the cold tub

[Hope] Grabs a little of the chicken-

[Dawn] But you can sit next to it. You just need the steam.

[Karla] Decides to help Cp-

[CN] - Okay

[CP] - Damn, need to run out to the chicken coop real quick...

[Karla] Has found the potatoes -

[RVulpix] Sneaks over towards AVulpix to share in their stolen spoils-

[CP] - Lie? Stay.

[Lie] - I'm not a dog!

[CP] - No but you currently like wandering, I'll be right back

[Dawn] I'll keep an eye on her.

[Lie] Huffs a little-

[Karla] It's adorable how worried he is. 

[Dawn] You would think that.

[Lie] - It is different for him, usually I'm the one running around getting the food ready. He doesn't have that much experience at it

[Karla] Shrugs- He's not a child. You could teach him. 

[Dawn] Grinds her teeth saying it - She's kinda right. You'll need the help later on. You think this kid is draining you now, it's nothing compared to once they come out.

[Lie] - Ironically, once the kid comes out CP will actually have more experience than me. He raised Stevie, but it was during a time when the game was far simpler. By the way Dawn, are you okay? You sounded a bit weird when you woke up...

[Dawn] Colors a little - It's... it's always like that. I'm - She flicks her eyes at Karla, unwilling to discuss it in front of her- I'm resetting. 

[Karla] Unpleasant grin- Ah, don't wish to give up your secrets so easily, is that it?

[Lie] - Says the one prodding at the secrets to becoming digital

[Karla] I'll take any advantage I can get. 

[Dawn] YOU'RE WHAT?!? That was not part of the deal! 

[Karla] Only because you didn't know it was possible. 

[Dawn] Fuming-

[Lie] - Deal?

[Dawn] It's the only reason she's still standing here!

[Karla] Mean laugh-

[Lie] - Okay?

[CP] Comes back with a few stacks of eggs- I think a couple chickens got out again

[Dawn] She's supposed to guard that damn tree and stay out of trouble! If Ever hadn't vouched for her- 

[Karla] Looms over her- You'd what? Do it yourself? Make him do it? I don't think so.

[Lie] - Well, I mean... The tree is safe here?

[CP] - I think I missed something...

[Dawn] It's bad enough she's on the internet! Who knows how much damage she could cause if she could just go anywhere in an instant?! 

[Karla] Wider grin- How much indeed? How many locked door murders....

[CP] - Murder does sound good right now...

[Lie] - CP no!

[Karla] See? He understands. 

[Dawn] THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY.

[CP] - Murdering that town was fun...

[Lie] Groans in annoyance-

[CN] - Are you sure we can't kick him out?

[Lie] - Be nice CN

[Karla] It was.

[Dawn] YOU WHAT?!?!

[Lie] - These two had fun... Admittedly the house had just been destroyed...

[Dawn] I... I'm going outside before I say something lethal. - stalks out into the yard- 

[Karla] The really funny thing is that she means that literally. Such power...

[Lie] - We've seen...

[CP] - Lie... Where do we store the spare eggs?

[Lie] - Food chest in the main room

[CP] - Why all the way up there?

[Lie] - Closer to the bedroom?

[Karla] No luck in shaking down the chickens Cp?

[CP] - Too much luck- He rolls out a bunch of eggs onto the trunk in front of him

[Karla] Those are some very productive chickens.

[Lie] - They lay a few eggs every day, if you just throw the egg you have a chance of a chick popping out

[Dawn] Comes back inside, looking slightly calmer- 

[Karla] Lobs an egg at her and the chick pops out as it hits her chest. 

[Dawn] Immediately turns bright red in the face and storms out again.

[Chick] Running in circles on the floor.

[Lie] - Karla!

[CP] - I'll go find some seeds- Heads upstairs

[Chick] Follows Cp because he said 'seeds'-

[Karla] What? It was funny.

[Lie] - Did you have to throw it at Dawn though?

[Karla] shrugs- You have plenty of eggs. And she needs to lighten up anyway. She's like a hermit with no sense of humor.

[Lie] Just sighs-

[CP] Walks past again leading the chick out to go throw it in the chicken coop- I see you trying to sneak Blake, no

[Chick] Falls down the hole into Cp's private space instead. 

[Blake] Barks down the hole-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake!

[Lie] Checks on the food- Well at least breakfast smells good

[Karla] Is just laughing now-

[CP] Goes down and just grabs the chick in his hands before carrying it outside-

[Chick] Lots of peeping. 

[Blake] Looks disappointed because he wanted to play some more. 

[Dawn] Stops pacing to look at Cp, one of her eyes is weirdly cloudy and dark-

[CP] Cocks a brow- Careful, your eye is starting to look like a NOTCH'S

[Dawn] Blinks it away hurriedly. - She just makes me so mad... that woman is a born griefer. Makes me feel like I shouldn't have let her go.

[CP] - Well she is on a server for griefers...

[Dawn] She's a terrible person. I know you probably think she's fun because she aggravates people, but... honestly. She has this evil about her. It's a feeling I've only encountered a few times.

[CP] - You think everyone here hasn't encountered such things? I probably lived amongst it

[Dawn] It's not the same. The closest I've felt recently... was Slender.

[CP] - I think the thing that snuck onto the server has him beat

[Dawn] Huffs a little- It's partly her attitude. And currently I'm not picking up on anything different then the last time I was here.

[CP] - Weird... The servers can't find anything either. And, at least to me, Karla is less annoying than Doc

[Dawn] That's because you're a cat. Doc chases after you because they want to be your friend. Karla just sits still and you get closer because you're curious.

[CP] Growls a little, not liking being called a cat-

[Dawn] It wasn't meant as an insult.

[Winston] Is starting to make the morning rounds to check on everyone-

[CP] - Still doesn't mean that I like it

[Dawn] Eyes immediatly drawn to the skeleton. - Friend of yours?

[Chick] peep?

[CP] - My top general- Heads for the chicken coop

[Dawn] Ah. And the spider person sneaking up on him?

[CP] - That would be Chester

[Chester] Uses his new height to put a small black hat on Winston and hop onto the roof of the house before he can react. It's knitted decently well and only slightly lopsided.

[Winston] Takes it off with a slight shake of his head- Good morning Chester

[Chester] Working on my knitting, what do you think? It matches your gray. 

[Dawn] Well he seems friendly enough.

[Winston] - It is decently made, but I have no use for it

[CP] - He's completely smitten with his mate- Throws the chick into the coop

[Dawn] Is calming talking about something happy. 

[Chester] Oh, okay. Hey... new person??? - scuttles straight down the wall and comes over. - Good morning sir!

[CP] - Morning Chester, is everything alright in the nest?

[Chester] It's wonderful. All cozy and warm. I still think we should get a couch for some color, but Eliza said no.

[CP] - Probably for the best, by the way, this is Dawn, a friend of Doc's

[Dawn] Nice to meet you Chester. 

[Chester] Did you come to help with the baby like the other lady? 

[Dawn] More or less. My witchery does include some midwife skills.

[Chester] You're a witch miss?

[Dawn] Yes.

[Chester] Eyes flick to Cp to see if he's being rude- but.. you're not green.

[CP] - Wouldn't the baby just pop into existence like it did for Aven?

[Dawn] Slightly annoyed. - Human witches aren't green. That's offensive. 

[Chester] Sorry! 

[Dawn] And we don't know that. Aven is a different type of entity then Lie is.

[CP] - True, and Lie was human more recently than Aven... But isn't the human method of birth painful?

[Dawn] Extremely painful. There will be blood, and it's not unusual for women to soil themselves as well. They're not only giving birth, but also having the inner lining of an organ slough off and be pushed out. She'll scream, and probably say some rather colorful things to you that she won't mean.

[Chester] Looks extremely freaked out- My gods! Poor Lie!

[CP] - So go out and get her some really strong meds?

[Dawn] That's not safe for the baby, or her really. If she passed out while the baby wasn't fully out, it could strangle or worse. 

[CP] - I'd rather she not be in pain! But... I don't want my daughter in harms way either...

[Dawn] No one wants her to hurt, but that's part of having a baby. It's a huge commitment.

[CP] Just isn't sure what to think now-

[Chester] Isn't there any way to make it easier???

[Dawn] Well... there is one old trick that might reduce the stress a bit.

[CP] - Which would be?

[Dawn] It's pretty simple really. You give birth in a water tub. The warm water helps ease the mothers muscles to get the baby out with less tearing and the baby is already in fluid inside her, so it's less traumatic for the little one too.

[CP] - But doesn't the baby need to breathe!?

[Dawn] Like I said, it's already in fluid. Babies don't take a breath until they hit air. You just can't cut the cord until you lift them out of the water.

[CP] - ... Cord?

[Dawn] Yeah. That's how she's feeding the baby. It's connected to a little cord that pumps food in and waste out.

[Chester] That's so weird...

[CP] - But... Then where does everything go?

[Dawn] Same place it goes for Lie? The baby is getting a percentage of what she eats and making a contribution to whatever waste she makes as well.

[CP] - Well then it's getting a lot of cheese

[Dawn] -shrugs- I think the variety of food is less important here then irl.

[CP] - Yeah, but it's what Lie's been craving

[Dawn] Pregnant women usually have weird cravings. There's no real pattern to it.

[CP] - It will be a bit funny to see how she reacts to the cheese once she's given birth, she hated it before the pregnancy

[Dawn] And she may hate it again, if only because she's made herself sick of it. 

[Chester] snickers- then Cp will feel lucky because he won't have to keep going out to get more of it.

[CP] - I think TLOT and Doc will be more relieved than me

\- Earlier that morning-   
[Doc] Is woken up by the same ruckus that's caused hir to lose sleep three times that week already. With a resigned groan Xe gets out of bed. They scrawl a quick note for Deerheart and slip off the server.-

[Deer] Is curled up in the bed not wanting to get up quite yet-

[Doc] Comes back in and notices her sleeping. They tuck the blankets around her and make an attempt to sneak out of the room that is utterly foiled by them bumping into LH sleeping on the stairs- 

[LH] MOW!

[Deer] - Love, come back to bed...

[Doc] Oh, you're awake. Sorry. I just needed to take care of something.

[Deer] Sits up a little- What was it?

[Doc] I traded the Goomy. It wasn't happy and I was sick of being woke up by it trying to fight everything.

[Deer] - I see... Well, at least whoever it's new trainer is will have a good pokemon. Did you get anything in return?

[Doc] Actually yes. I found something you might like. - They take out a little pokeball and and open it near the bed. 

-The creature that emerges looks right at home in their resolution. It almost looks like a childs toy duck. It's rosy pink and blue and blinks white octagon eyes at Deerheart. 

[Doc] It's called a Porygon, it's an artifical pokemon. 

[Porygon] Does a weird scooting roll on the covers and makes a small electrical sound-

[Deer] - How interesting, well, we have to at least make sure it gets settled in properly here

[Doc] Apparently they were made specifically to travel in cyberspace. So if you work with it, it may be a quick way through the void if you need to go somewhere. They're also genderless. It's old tech for even the Pokemon games. They don't breathe, or eat, but they will take food if you offer. 

[Porygon] Scoots over to Deerheart and bumps her hand with it's wedge beak like a curious bird.

[Deer] - Good to know, welcome to the family Porygon

[Porygon] Beep? 

[Doc] Gives it a pat on the head. 

[Porygon] happy noise-

[Deer] - Well, since we're up, why don't we get some breakfast


	374. Sneeze Tp, Stevie Gets Stuck, Baby Shower, Kidnapped

[Lie] Once full of wonderful food, she's considering what she needs to do for the day-

[Karla] Walked back to tell Ever what was going on- 

[Dawn] Is using Lie's swing and glancing over to check on her every few mintues.

[Lie] - I think I'll take some more vanilla to the village, I messed up last time

[Dawn] Shrugs- I guess? But you shouldn't go by yourself.

[Lie] - Oh all right, the green house is right there though

[Dawn] Glances over at Cp running around doing chores-

[Lie] Heads right for the green house, the plants perking as she gets closer-

[Lileep] Happy noises-

[Blake] Generally bothering Cp-

[Lie] - Hey there- She starts picking some of the vanilla but as she does her nose starts to itch and before she can stop herself, she sneeze teleports

[Dawn] Hears the noise and goes to investigate. 

[Lileep] Confused tentacle wiggles- 

[Dawn] Ummm.... -Yells- Cp!!!

[CP] Comes over- What?

[Dawn] Lie went in here, and now she's gone! - points at the Pokemon- Is that thing dangerous????

[CP] - The Lileep is harmless, did you hear anything at all?

[Dawn] I heard a sneeze, but that was all.

[CP] Curses- Damn it, she teleports whenever she sneezes!

[Dawn] Really???

[Karla] Comes back with a casual saunter- Are we gardening today?

[CP] - Lie sneeze teleported

-CP begins making his way towards Notch's house. Apart partway there his red zone heart suddenly flats brightly, becoming visible even through his back and he stumbles a little-

[Dawn] What in the world? 

[Karla] I'm going to guess its nothing good...

[CP] - She's cold... Too cold...- He hurries to Notch's house and bangs on the door

[Notch] opens the door in such a hurry Cp almost knocks on his head- what's going on Cp???

[Dawn] is there any rhyme or reason to where she teleports to when it happens? 

[CP] - Where's Flux? And no. Sometimes she teleports far, and sometimes it's only a couple of feet

[Notch] She's downstairs... - calls for Flux-

[Flux] Comes upstairs- Is everything alright?

[CP] - You can see the entire server at once and we don't know where Lie is

[Flux] - I understand- Both Karla and Dawn feel a slight pulse of magic as Flux disapates

[Dawn] Oh... so that's what she meant... I can see how that would be a mood killer...

[Notch] Huh?

[Dawn] Nothing.

[Flux] Within seconds she has located Lie and sends CP an image of the location-

[CP] Teleports there and quickly returns with his shivering wife who has a dusting of snow on her-

[Flux] Reforms next to Notch-

[Dawn] Well that was easy. 

[CP] - Are you okay?

[Lie] - Y... Yeah... Just, really cold...

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Karla] Best warm her quickly or she might sneeze some more. 

[CP] Teleports to the bath house-

[Flux] Smiles a little- Glad to see that little trick still works

[Karla] Trick? You mean manipulating him? That's fairly easy. 

[Flux] Shakes her head- What I did was send him an image of where she was. It's the same thing I would do when he would lose track of his brother on their original server

[Dawn] You're way of helping without revealing yourself I suppose. 

[Flux] - Yes- She pauses briefly- Notch? You may want to go check on your other son

[Notch] O-okay? 

[Dawn] I'll go with you- points at Karla- you stay here! 

[Karla] VERY sarcastic- arf. 

-At that point a giant spike of ice erupts from Stevie's house-

[Notch] Starts to run- shit! 

[Alexis] Comes running up as well since she had been out hunting- Stevie!

[Dawn] still in her robe and pjs from the night before- should i have brought a weapon???

[Flux] - No

[Notch] Reaches the house first- Stevie!

[Stevie] - I'm okay! Just a little stuck!

[Notch] pulls out his notched pick axe and knocks the icy door off the hinges - I'm coming! 

[Dawn] Well that's something you don't see everyday. 

[Stevie] Winces in pain, his shoulder being the source and his leg is stuck in his own ice-

[Dawn] I hate to say it, but I think we need someone with less subtle powers then mine....

[Stevie] - Well, brother is usually the one who has to get me out... I'm sorry, I don't think we've met...

[Dawn] I'm Dawn. 

[Notch] oh I know who can help! Hang on. - he starts typing in chat and speaks to Stevie over his shoulder- she's a witch with some powerful allies. 

[Stevie] - Oh, okay. I'm Stevie

[Alexis] - Stevie... What did you do this time?

[Stevie] - I'm not sure... My shoulder just started hurting pretty badly though...

[TLOT] tps himself and Steve to Notch and clips him for a second- yikes, that is bad... 

[Steve] Is just staring at the ice spike- Geeze 

[TLOT] You just relax Stevie, I'll get you loose- advances with a little swirl of cloak- 

[Stevie] - Thanks TLOT- He winces again

[TLOT] He grabs all that he can reach of Stevie and gives him a huge hug, turning his glitch up higher to melt the ice and filling the room with steam- 

[Steve] looks at Dawn- your boyfriend threw a banana at me. That was weird. 

[Dawn] Chuckles. 

[Alexis] Just watches the air become more appropriate for Stevie's mushroom collection-

[Stevie] Watches as the ice melts away- Sorry for disturbing your morning guys

[Dawn] It's okay, we'd just finished dealing with a different emergency. 

[Steve] Smells the mushrollems - mmm I take it Yaunfen shared a bit of their gardening with you? 

[Alexis] Laughs a little- Switched all the mushrooms for the dessert ones

[Stevie] - A different emergency?

[Steve] giggles- Cute jokes are the better then regular griefing by far. 

[Notch] Lie sneezed away and Cp had to go get her. 

[Stevie] - Is my niece okay?

[Alexis] Giggles a little at Stevie calling the baby his niece, knowing just how unfamiliar it still is on his tongue-

[Notch] Should be. Lie tped once with a hand on me and took me with her. 

[Stevie] - That's good. I don't even want to consider the amount of damage my brother might cause if anything were to happen

[Alexis] Sighs as she considers how all their food is currently buried under the ice-

[TLOT] That is quite a mess...

[Dawn] Will it melt if we leave it alone?

[Stevie] The ice finally melts enough for him to get free- Well... It looks packed ice, so no

[TLOT] I could change it into something else for you?

[Alex] - That would be helpful, thank you

[TLOT] Gives his knuckles a little pop -any preference?

[Alexis] - Something easy to remove?

[Stevie] - Something useful?

[TLOT] That's at cross purposes, but I think I know what Stevie would like. - He sweeps in arm out and there's a slight flicker as the blocks flip from to #174 packed ice to #56 diamond ore. - That should also keep you happily occupied for the rest of the afternoon.

[Stevie] Grins a little-

[Alexis] Groans a little-

[Steve] Offers an iron pick- If you don't have one on you.

[Dawn] That was impressive.

[Stevie] - Nah, I'm good- He pulls out a diamond pick

[Steve] Gives him a high five instead. - yeh!

[TLOT] Gives Alexis a sideways look like - 'Steves. Heh'

[Stevie] Begins figuring out where he should start-

[Alexis] - I'm going to go hunt down some spare food in case we don't reach the food chests by dinner time

[Steve] Literally? Or go borrow something?

[Alexis] - Literally, it's what I was doing anyways

[Steve] Do you want some company?

[Alexis] - Sure, if you want

[TLOT] You guys have fun. I'd rather do some fishing.

[Stevie] - Do you need any diamonds father?

[Dawn] I'm going to go check on Lie and Cp. 

[Notch] Same, and no thank you Stevie. I appreciate the offer though. - Gives him a little hug. - You be careful okay? Call one of us again if you start feeling weird.

[Stevie] - I will, and we need to have dinner sometime soon, we haven't done that in awhile

-Le little time passes-

[Lie] Is watching her animals wander their pens as CP deals with some mob stuff-

[Doc] Is hunting for Glitchy so they can retrieve some of the baby shower things and go visit Lie.

[Notch] Slips up on Lie - how are you feeling?

[Lie] - For the most part? Tired, and cold, always cold now

[Notch] Aww. I'm sorry Lie. - He wraps her up in hug. - Can't be too much longer, can it?

[Lie] - We'll know when I enter the last stage. Dawn told me that for the last month or so she's gonna gain a pound per week

[Notch] Yikes... maybe you should just stay in bed at that point?

[Glitchy] -Sitting with his Mew in the sun-

[Lie] - I know that's what CP would prefer too

[Doc] There you are, feel like delivering those presents today?

[Glitchy] Hmm? Oh sure!

[Notch] I hate to agree with him on something like that, but... it's not like he won't run himself ragged fetching you things.

[Doc] Calls for Deerheart over the chat- I found him, can you meet me there?

[Lie] - I know, but I also know my mood swings are putting him off guard too, and I don't want him to strain himself...

[Deer] - Sure!

[Yaunfen] Runs up with Waffles in tow- I've got all the stuff from the house mada!

[Notch] Bah, he's tough. And learning more responsibility can't hurt him. No reason for you to try doing it all yourself. It's his kid too.

[Doc] Come on Glitchy, let's go!

[Lie] - Now if only he'd actually ask his brother for help...

[Notch] I think Stevie might be quite afraid if Cp asked him for help directly.

[Lie] - This is true, maybe their father should give them a push?

[Notch] Wry look- Just putting it all on me huh?

[Lie] - Only because CP will notice if I slip away to talk to Stevie... Mostly because I probably wouldn't make it there

[TLOT] Joins up with Doc, Yaunfen and Glitchy at the spawn - I got the food. Steve is coming too, he's just a bit behind.

[Deer] Comes up- Are we getting Hera or GK?

[Glitchy] -Null the mew chirps at everyone from Glitchy's shoulders-

[Doc] Don't have too- Points up just a giant red dragon buzzes them from overhead.

[Yaunfen] Hey no fair! - They shift and run after Gk-

[TLOT] Hey Glitchy, your kitty looks bright eyed and bushy tailed today. Ready to go do some good?

[Glitchy] You bet!

[Steve] Runs by them, he's trying to catch up with HG and mostly failing-

[Crim] - hears all the commotion and wanders toward the sound.

[Yaunfen] Spots him- Crim! I love your new scales!

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand-

[hg] hello everyone

[Steve] Blows past Hg since he slowed down to talk-

[HG] -giggles and steve's taking a while to stop-

[Waffles] Stops to sniff Crim- Mrr?

[Doc] Come on, lets get this party roling- Heads towards Lie's house.

[Crim] Yaunfen! Whoa.... Large meow... Hello - reaches paw out to pet

[Gk] Lands on Lie's roof and tip toes on his little hooves. Herabrine is on his head-

[Waffles] Allows petting with a curious expression.-very deep meow

[HG] -is jumping up and down excited for the party-

[Notch] Notices the dragon and side-eyes him without alerting Lie-

[Lie] Giggles a little as CP yells at Blaze Blake who still hasn't gotten the new blazes to obey him-

[Doc] Helps pass out presents to everyone who's giving something.

[Crim] - scratches - Ah, nice kitten. Where is you goings?

[gem] -fly's over head she has cookie and the two small enders-

[Yaunfen] Prances happily in place, - Baby shower! We're going to give Lie a bunch of stuff for the baby. You should come!

[Endrea] Is having some difficulty resisting sneaking up on GK-

[Crim] - is confused but nods - Not know why get baby wets, but I comes.

[Gk] Sneaking and peeking.

[Yaunfen] Good one! I don't get it either. But it should be fun.

[TLOT] Lets hope shes home.

[Deer] - I doubt CP would let her go far

[Doc] It's okay, I was whisper chatting to Markus. She's there.

[Notch] Kind of pats Lie's shoulder supportively and stays close to keep her from turning around. He can see Steve throwing down chairs and such around the side of the house.

[Endrea] Shifts to her dragon form behind GK, it's a little cramped on the roof, but her tail comes around to poke GK-

[Gk] Jumps a little and almost throws Herabrine off his head- SHHHHHHH!

[HG] -puts down a chest and fills it with a lot of food he had grown-

[Endrea] Smug look-

[gem] -lands and puts cookies in another chest and eddy and Edward climb down and run around-

[Doc] Helping lay stuff out -

[Glitchy] -Helping too-

[CP] Is a bit amused as wolf Blake tries to chase blaze Blake-

[TLOT] Waits until they're all done to signal to Notch-

[Notch] Solem pat - Either way. We should probably find you a comfy spot to sit Lie. Cp can take care of this stuff. -

[Lie] - Yeah, maybe near some lava?

[Notch] That's a good idea...

[Lie] Turns around to head for the house-

[Gk] Flares his wings hugely- SUPRISE!

[TLOT] Amplifes everyone elses echoing calls-

[Lie] Is very much surprised- Um... What?

[CP] Picks up on her emotions and turns towards the group as well-

[Doc] Hope you don't mind us dropping by Lie!

[TLOT] Laughs- You're about to have a lot less storage space...

[Steve] We brought baby stuff!

[Lie] - No, I don't, but... Why?

[Herabrine] Flies down- Because you're getting a baby shower ding-dong.

[Gem] yea can't have the baby with out getting a baby shower first

[Glitchy] Hell yeah!

[HG] we even brought food

[Lie] - Ooooh, right... That's a thing...

[CP] Flew over and lands next to his wife- Now what is everyone doing?

[Steve] Having a party?

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Yaunfen] Starts unloading pastries onto a row of wood blocks-

[Deer] - Come on Lie, sit down

[Notch] Chuckles- You have a lot of stuff to go through, best to sit.

[Lie] Does go to a chair to sit, dragging CP with her so she'll have a heat source-

[Doc] Nudges Glitchy- do your thing, I know you've still got more in your bag.

[Glitchy] -Jazz hands before he starts pulling the gifts out of his bag. There is NO way all of it fits in there, but he keeps pulling them out! At one point a bike handle peaks out of the opening. Don't ask.-

[Lie] - Wha... What all did you guys get us!?

[Yaunfen] Peeking in the bag- Nice trick!

[Notch] I got you a carrier- Pulls it out. - It's too big to conceal.

[Steve] Hey Crim, want some food?

[Lie] - Oh, you didn't have to, although I suppose it will be useful whenever we go out

[Glitchy] So much stuff.

[Glitchy] -Goes in up to his shoulder in his bag to dig around a bit before pulling out a little hat.- So much.

[Doc] I got a crib. - Sets it down in front of her. - I'm still weirded out by the idea of putting a baby in a cage though.

[HG] -takes some of the food off the table to nom-

[Lie] - That will probably be in our room for awhile

[CP] - I'll find space for it

[Gem] -give eddy and Edward each a cookie-

[Lie] Starts looking at some of the things he others got for her-

[TLOT] So I was privy to a discussion about baby gates? I think I get it. - He solemly hands Lie a half stack of metal gate pieces that have been meticuliously coated with wool pixels in several clashing colors so there aren't any poky edges.

[Lie] - Oh, right! These will be good for helping to keep her from falling down any stairs or ladders

[TLOT] Grins because he helped-

[Crim] - nods - I try... Not sure like.

[Gk] Hey Lie? When do we get to steal Cp and get him blind drunk?

[Steve] What do you usually like Crim?

[Lie] - When you supply a heat source of equal or better heat levels

[Crim] Coal and Redrock.

[gem] -tries to offer endrea a cookie-

[Gk] Aww, man...

[Endrea] Lounging on the roof, she politely declines-

[Steve] Oh. I think I have some coal! - digs in his inventory and comes up with a small stack. - Here you go!

[CP] - Why do you need to get me drunk?

[Crim] - takes happily - Much thanks!

[Gk] Because you didn't get a bachleor party! And you won't have time once the baby is born.

[Herabrine] Does a little turn in the air and steals the cookie from Gem-

[CP] - Well it has been awhile since we got absolutely drunk...

[Lie] Starts opening the packages containing the onesies and laughs aloud at some of them-

[gem] -giggles at the at hera stealing the cookie-

[TLOT] I might be up for getting drunk...

[Crim] - looks around while chomping and leans toward Steve - Why is baby gets wet?

[Steve] I don't know? It is a weird name for a party though. You're welcome. Hey, hows you're little friend? I heard you two have been spending a lot of time together.

[Gk] Perks up- what little friend?

[Crim] Pinwheel? Is fine, fine.

[Gk] Sneaks closer- You've been hanging out with Pinwheel? 

[Steve] I heard she can talk now.

[Doc] Is pulling out more baby stuff-

[Waffles] Saunters over and rolls on Lie's feet-

[Deer] Grabs a bit of food for Lie as she opens gifts of clothes and blankets-

[Lie] Smiles and pets Waffle's head-

[Crim] Yes, she is talking very well. - looks up at GK - Yes, She friend. We like to be around each other.

[Waffles] puuuuuuuurrrrrr

-Distant sound of Blake being annoyed that the cat is near his human-

[Gk] Well I'm glad she's made a friend. She seemed pretty determined to avoid everyone.

[Doc] OH! Hey Glitchy, guess what I got?

[Glitchy] What?

[Doc] I got Deerheart a Porygon. It seems like old tech, but I heard they're kinda rare?

[eddy and Edward} -they are running around- they haven't finished their cookies either-

[Glitchy] What evolution? -Definitely interested-

[Doc] First, I think? They're really angular. It seems comfy in this resolution. It also beeps at me when it wants attention.

[Crim] She was... Not happy to not have people listen or understand her. Now she can speaks, is much easier. But she still like to be alones - snorts and scales flash.

[Glitchy] That's cool. Yeah, regular Porygon would fit right in here.

[Deer] - So Lie? Have you and CP considered any names for your daughter?

[Doc] It's a lot calmer then the Goomy. It felt like giving up to trade it away but it wanted to fight all the time and I'm just not... well that's not how I want to spend all my time.

[Lie] Little knowing smile- Perhaps

[HG] -has wandered a little and is now watering all of lie's plants-

[Glitchy] That's understandable. I got my Lopunny from a friend who said it liked fighting a lot. It just really wanted some attention. -Shrug-

[Gk] Gives Crim a friendly nudge- You're doing good kid. If you can calm her down so she doesn't bite people randomly everyone will owe you.

[Lilleep] Waves at Hg with it's tendril arms-

[CP] Tosses a bit of meat in Blake's direction since he won't get close to Waffles-

[Doc] It was starting shit with the loose Gastly most every night and I certainly couldn't turn her out with all those babies.

[Blake] Happy woof and grabs the meat- rarrrarrrrarrarra!

[HG] -pets lilleep then water's them-

[Doc] She what are you going to name her? I know that look.

[Lie] Glances at CP- Should we tell them?

[CP] - Careful, your griefer is showing

[Lileep] Streches under the water and pops itself out of the ground- Lil!

[HG] i'm glad you like the water

[Lileep] Waves tendrils at the bucket-

[TLOT] Come on Lie, what's the name?

[HG] oh you want more sure -waters it more-

[Lie] - Aether, her name will be Aether

-There's a bit of fanfare and the greenhouse fills with light- 

-Lileep has evolved into Cradily! -

[Deer] - Oh, that's a pretty name!

[Lie] - ... WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN MY GREENHOUSE!?

[Doc] Uhh.

[Glitchy] Oh sweet! Something evolved!! -There he goes for the greenhouse-

[Steve] Worried look towards the greenhouse-

[HG] -pops head out of green house- sorry I was just water your plants to help and I watered your pokemon and it evolved

[Cradily] Bouncing around on it's four stubby feet.

[Lie] Just sighs-

[Notch] That's a good name Lie. And that is also a weird looking plant.

[Glitchy] Nice! I've never had a Cradily before.

[Yaunfen] Lie? Do you want more failure plants?

[HG] -pets the cradily-

[Cradily] Weird noises, but it seems content-

[Doc] A bit proud- I traded a prospector for the fossil. And even more weirdly, a scientist brought it back to life for me and they didn't even get in trouble for doing it!

[CP] Is gathering all the stuff Lie as already opened-

[Lie] - Sure, I like their shifting colors

[Glitchy] Why would you get in trouble? Archeology is a respected class type and bringing things back from the dead is childs play.

[Yaunfen] Gives her three. - Mada and I have been doing science. It doesn't always work out...

[Glitchy] -Offers Cradily a berry-

[Lie] - That's alright, that's part of the fun of experimentation

[Doc] Looks very touched and resists the urge to hug Glitchy- I'm just... I'm not used to people being so open-minded... Cp tried to kill me when he found out I made a body from a little bit of his code and Lies...

[CP] Growls a little-

[Glitchy] Well CP is kind of a prick...

[Cradily] Takes the berry and noms it-

[CP] - You do remember that I can mess stuff up in your room at the manor, right?

[Glitchy] ... Fair.

[TLOT] Don't be like that, you're proud of your status as a mean person Cp.

[Lie] Finds the blankets- Aww, these are so soft!

[CP] - Fuck you

[TLOT] Laughs a little- 

[Cradily] Scares the fuck out of Blake. 

[Blake] Goes yiping into the barn-

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Doc] Doesn't someone else in your group have a fossil type Glitchy? I have an Archen, not sure if you've seen them around the castle. 

[gem] -just calmly lays in the grass-

[HG] -takes a cookie from the chest gem put down-

[Glitchy] Uhhhhh...

[Lie] - Hey Hera, before I forget, CP met a glitched Alex recently

[Gk] Pokes Gem- Hows the budding romance going? A little birdie told me you were hanging out with an ender.

[Herabrine] Really?!?! I thought I was the only one.

[Gem] oh it's been going great she is so sweet

[CP] - She's rather new though

[Doc] It's more complicated then that as well. She should have been a normal Herobrine. She told me herself that she incarnated wrong.

[Herabrine] Geeze, that sucks...

[TLOT] She may be a he by the time you meet her Hera, I saw in her mind she was considering it. I'm sure she'll be back to ask me or Doc.

[CP] - She has to learn how to seed jump first

[Gk] No wonder you've been so scarce. Feathering your love nest, ha!

[Doc] Maybe, maybe not. I gave Licht my number before I dropped her off.

[gem] yea and our house hold is also very busy all the time

[Cradily] Wanders too close to Waffles. 

[Waffles] Grabs the pokemon and busks on them while they cheep in a panicky way-

[Lie] - Ah! Waffles! Be careful!

[Waffles] Gives the Cradily a light bunny kick before letting it go. 

[Cradily] Visibly huffy, jimmies have been rustled-

[Lie] Looks up to see what time it is-

[Steve] We should eat before it gets late- Starts passing out food-

[Lie] - Thank you Steve

[CP] Is repairing a bit of fencing the next day after feeding Lie's animals-

[Sammn] - comes stomping by, muttering under her breath. She's followed by Helm, frantically signing at her and Legion, hopping noisily on their heels.

[CP] Cocks a brow- Well that's quite the little circus you have following you

[Sammn] - comes to a sudden stop, making Helm stumble back almost into Legion - They are something... I will give you that.

[CP] - So what are you up to?

[Sammn] Heading toward Doc's. I may have to take them up on their suggestion... As - she waves at Legion - has not been able to fix my memories as it promised.

[Legion] - coils it's tentacles on top of itself - We did what we said we would. We can't fix what others broke.

[CP] - Joy, I may as well come with you

[Sammn] If you wish, I'm getting overly used to having a group on my heels.

[CP] - I'm coming because Doc will probably want to see if my dream abilities can do anything

[Helm] - signs and waves at Legion, clearly not happy. Then points at CP.

[Legion] - snickers and opens its blue eye - You should learn better manners, beast.

[CP] - Do you know what it's on about?

[Sammn] Which? Helm.. Is worried that Legion is scheming and has something horrible planned. Legion... Is Legion. It's bound by our deal, although Helm refuses to belive it will honor it.

[CP] - Can I set it on fire if it doesn't?

[Sammn] At this point, I'm almost willing to let you... Karla has offered to help with it as well.

[Legion] - bristles at Karla's name

[CP] - She's handy too, had a lot of fun destroying that town with her

[Sammn] I can only imagine. She strikes me as someone who is quite inventive when it comes to inflicting pain. - Leers at Legion, who leers back.

[CP] - Just watch your backside with her, she tends to pounce

[Sammn] Another thing I'm used too - sighs and starts off again. Helm darts after her, making sure to keep themself between her & Legion, who is leasurly hopping behind.

[CP] - Yeah, well, can't say I didn't warn you

[Sammn] - mutters softly - At this point it might be welcome

[CP] - Well I'm pretty sure she wouldn't object...

[Sammn] Always an option if things don't work. According to Legion, dying was what messed things up the first time.

[CP] - Dying is not what I'm talking about

[Sammn] - sighs and keeps walking.

[Doc] Walks out on the side porch and gives a happy strech, hir little pleasure is ruined by Traveler striding up- 

[Traveler] YOU. 

[Doc] What did I do?

[Traveler] It's not what you did. I just need you. Come with me now.

[Doc] Umm, but I'm- 

[Traveler] NOW.

[Traveler] Heads for Lie's house in a huff-

[CP] - Well, at least we're almost at the castle

[Doc] Follows with a resigned sigh.

[Traveler] Sees the other group approaching- Even better. You guys come with me too. 

[CP] - The fuck are you on about?

[Traveler] Business.

[Sammn] Business is vague is it not.

[Doc] But if it's something official, why don't you ask TLOT? 

[Traveler] Pauses to give Doc an unhappy scowl, and then keeps walking- You'll see.

[CP] - Oh this should be entertaining

[Sammn] Do I want to even ask?

[Traveler] Is headed for the cage at a very fast clip-

[Doc] Probably not....

[CP] Glances at his house before sending a quick message to Notch, letting him know that he'll be occupied for a bit-

[Sammn] - turns toward Helm - Stay or come, choose now.

[Notch] Perks and then reports for babysitting, of a sort.

[Helm] - looks at Legion, CP, Doc then sighs and signs they'll come.

[Traveler] Already heading down into the cage-

[CP] Teleports down ahead of everyone-

[Sammn] Great. Legion you are coming no matter what. (Legion huffs but keeps quiet)

[Traveler] Slams the door open and stalks past him to open a way into TLOT's seed- 

[Doc] Hangs back to wait for Sammn and her associates-

[CP] - And why are we going there?

[Traveler] Like I said, you'll see. I don't feel like repeating myself.

[CP] Walks into the portal with a shrug-

[Doc] Waits for everyone to get through and then closes it. 

-On the other side is a small desert village, it looks fairly remote and only has one large building. It's daylight and the Testificates are mostly in a huddle nattering fearfully to one another. 

[CP] - Oh joy, what now?

[Traveler] brushes past them in annoyance. 

[Testificates] Notice the others and a hush falls over them, one breaks away from the group. She's a rather matronly herm-

[Candy] Oh! Have you come to help us?  
w  
[CP] Shifting into diplomatic mode- What seems to be the problem?

[Candy] Our blacksmith was kidnapped! We hope he's still alive, but... none of us are brave enough to go after his abductors.

[CP] - Do you know who kidnapped him?

[Doc] And why would anyone steal a blacksmith?

[Sammn] Either they want something made or something destroyed.

[Candy] Please come with me... she leads them around the large building, which is obviously an elaborate forge and behind it is a bad spot of chunk. There's a portal to the nether and a scattering of netherrack around it as if it was teleported there.

[Doc] Angry hiss-

[CP] Grins- Well this will be fun

[Traveler] Is just tapping her feet like they're wasting time-

[Doc] Looks at the forge thoughtfully and then... - What's their name? Your blacksmith?

[Candy] Sniffles - Bismuth.

[CP] This immediately catches CP's attention- What?

[Candy] Is that, important?

[CP] - It could very well be

[Traveler] Are we going or what? They were only taken last night.

[Helm] - signs at Sammn, then pulls sword and ready themself. Sammn just stares at Helm for a second before shaking head. - Might as well.

[CP] Moves swiftly, slipping through the portal-

-It's the Nether. It's hot as balls. There is lava. And a few magma cubes bouncing down a hillside.

[CP] Floats up, looking for any sign of where Bismuth could have been taken-

[Doc] This sucks... - they start hunting around for traces.

-There's a bit of a path a little farther on where someone cut through a slide of soul sand -

[CP] - I think I see something!

[Doc] Follows Cp from below- 

[Traveler] Is holding her dirtblock and scowling as she follows.

[Sammn] Follows. Helm is looking everywhere, on edge and Legion has its Green eye open (scouting).

[Ghast] Wanders closer-

[CP] Summons his weapons-

[Doc] Ends up dodging a fireball - I hate the Nether!

[CP] Swoops at it and digs his sword into the ghast, slicing it open and leaving it to die-

[Magma cube] Is sneaking up on Legion curiously-

[Legion] - hears the plopping sound of the cube and opens the Orange eye on its back to stare at it.

[Magma cube] Amourous noise-

[Legion] - growls deeply and waves several tentacles in an odd pattern. The ground around the Cube darkens and seems to liquidify.

[CP] - Let's go!

[Magma cube] Makes a break for it-

[Doc] Geeze, just leave it be. You do look like it.

[Sammn] Legion, leave it.

[Legion] - huffs and reopens green eye - For now, we shall.

-The path leads around an outcrop and towards a bridge across a lava lake-

[CP] Just keeps flying-

[Traveler] Starts to go across-

-Several blazes rise out of the lava and toss a few fireballs-

[Traveler] Angry dodging- 

[Doc] Just runs to avoid them-

[Helm] - darts forward and slashes one, knocking a rod off.

[CP] Fireballs back at them-

[Sammn] - mutters something and the ground rises up toward one of the blazes, collapsing ontop of it.

[Doc] Sees the others fighting and throws a cobble chunk into the face of one of them, sending it back under the lava with a gooey -plunk!-

[CP] - Let's keep moving, I don't want to be here long

[Traveler] Is already at the other end of the bridge-

[Doc] I'm coming!

[Sammn] - follows with Helm & Legion.

[CP] Keeps searching ahead-

-There's a male voice from ahead of them- Unhand me you zombies! Somebody help me!

[Doc] Hears it and motions for the others to go quiet.

[CP] Slips behind an overhang-

-There's a small party of pigmen with black masks carrying a very old and tied up Testificate-

[CP] Grins and without asking for permission he races forwards, weapons ready to kill-

[Helm] - signs - I don't recognize those kin, why are they wearing masks?

[Doc] Peeking - I don't know. It's creepy. But we've certainly found our quarry.

[CP] Slices into the back most pigmen, taking them by surprise-

[Traveler] Clocks one with her dirtblock and the broken sword is briefly visible as it slices into their face-

[CP] Is just having fun murdering most everything-

[Sammn] Hang on, let's see if I can judge this right...*mutters* and a single lightning bolt arcs down and strikes one pigmen, dropping it.

[Pigmen] Fight a bit stiffly, as if sleepwalking.

[Legion] - takes the chance of Sammn casting to hop closer to the fray. As soon as it's close enough, it snakes out several tentacles and impales the closest pigmen.

[CP] - This is way to easy

[Legion] - stares at lifeless pigmen before tossing it aside - These beasts have no minds of their own.

[Doc] Well they are zombies.

[CP] Is covered in fetid blood and dispatching the last few pigmen-

-The Testificate is wiggling around trying to get free. He's obviously scared shitless of both Cp and Legion-

[Sammn] - runs toward them - Legion, back off!

[Traveler] Looks at him critically- 

[Testificate] HOLY CRAP A NOTCH!!! HELP!!!

[CP] - You're fine! I'm your freaking god of war and that one back there is the healing god or whatever

[Testificate] Passes the fuck out-

[Doc] Well shit.

[CP] - Well at least he's not struggling anymore

[Sammn] - comes to stand over Legion. Helm comes over to examine one of the dead Pigmen's masks.

-It's flat black and featureless, probably obsidian-

[CP] Reaches down and picks up the testificate, tossing him over his shoulder-

[Doc] Well considering that murdering zombie pigmen tends to piss them all off, we should probably leave...

-The old man is quite light under his layers of leather clothing-

[CP] - Let's go then

[Helm] - picks up a mask before signing - I've never seen something like this. Wonder why they were wearing them.

[Traveler] We've got company! Let's go! - there's a growing noise that sounds like more pigmen-

[CP] - I could teleport everyone?

[Doc] Please do!

[Helm] - tucks the mask away

[CP] Focuses his energy in the area and teleports the group back out into the overworld-

[Candy] Comes rushing up followed by several other villagers- Is he okay???-

[Sammn] Just scared senseless, here. - pulls out a potion bottle.

[CP] Puts him down-

[Doc] Is already destroying the portal-

[Candy] Bismuth? - patting his face-

[Traveler] Cuts the old testificates bindings-

[Sammn] - motions to sit him up so they can give them the potion.

[Candy] Helps him upright and puts the bottle to his lips-

[Bismuth] Coming around- Gracious me....

[Doc] Comes back over-

[CP] - Now then, who are you exactly?

[Bismuth] Suddenly looks cagey for his years. - Nobody...

[CP] - Then why did those pigmen grab you?

[Bismuth] I don't know?

[CP] - Then what is your specialty?

[Bismuth] Fire and... other things. 

[Candy] No. You remember what happened last time you played with fire. No fire!

[CP] - Fire?

[Candy] Shoos away the other villagers- We should go inside.

[Doc] But he's a blacksmith? He can't have fire???

[Sammn] Playing with fire? That could be why he was dragged to the Nether.

[CP] - What does he do?

[Candy] Helps Bismuth up and starts walking him inside- He should be in bed.

[Doc] Come on Cp- follows

[Traveler] reluctantly follows

[CP] Follows with a scowl-

-The inside of the forge is spacious and there is a lava spawn block but it's got a metal grate to keep anything being put into it.

[Sammn] Follows but back a bit cause of Helm & Legion.

[Candy] Helps the old Testificate onto his bed. - He's a great help to us. - She pats his shoulder-

[CP] - What does he have to do with fire?

[Bismuth] I like fire..... - there's a dangerous glitter in his eyes.

[Doc] Oh dear.

[CP] - Can you do something unique with it?

[Candy] He can't have fire because the last time he had access he made a terrible thing out of it. 

[Bismuth] Offended- It was beautiful...

[Legion] Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder - it's orange eye is open & watching.

[Candy] He somehow turned a bow, some tar, gunpowder, a torch, and a flint into a thing that throws fire from a distance. So we encourage his other hobby instead.

[Doc] That is horrible!

[CP] - Other hobby?

[Candy] Smiles - he's good with making flexible things out of dehydrated slime.

[CP] - Flexible things?

[Bismuth] Hehe saved my ass a few times. Wish I woulda thought of it when I was younger- huffs.

[CP] - What exactly are they?

[Candy] Old pervert. They're sleeves. For preventing children. 

[Doc] OH.

[Bismuth] Giggling like the ancient fucker he is- 

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake, that's it, I'm going home

[Doc] Why would it have made a difference at a younger age? 

[Bismuth] Because then I'd have left fewer children behind my exploits ya whippersnapper.

[CP] - Do you know all the names of your kids?

[Bismuth] Nope. Got run outta town before most of em were born.

[CP] - Doc? Can you look at his coding?

[Doc] What do you want me to look for?

[CP] - The equivalent of a genetic marker

[Doc] Okay???

[Bismuth] You leave me alone. I don't trust weird looking librarians.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake, if my hunch is correct then we might know a relative of yours, possibly a child or grandchild

[Doc] How about I just make a copy and you can look at it later?

[Bismuth] Annoyed - Don't touch me

[CP] - Do you really think I'll have time for that?

[Doc] Then I will look at it! Geeze. - They place a command block and grab the old mans hand to lay on it for a moment- There.... annnnnnnnnnnnnd done. Lets go home.

[Traveler] Finally.


	375. Swedish Furniture, Spar Redux, Robbing The Snake, Phantoms, and Drunken Herobrines

[CP] Is in the bedroom, working on assembling the crib near Lie's side of the bed with his usual amount of frustration-

[Notch] Taps lightly on the door - Cp?

[CP] Very irritated- What?

[Notch] Sees the mess - Do you... need help?

[CP] - ... No

[Notch] Are you sure...? This looks complicated...

[CP] - It can't be that hard!

[Notch] Come on, I'm good at this stuff. - Picks up some pieces and the instructions.

[CP] - Because you're from Sweden?

[Notch] Eyebrow- You've seen my apartment. I put most of that stuff together.

[CP] Grumbles- So then what needs to be done oh master of building?

[Notch] Well, first I have something you might need later. - rustles around and pulls out the pink stuffed sheep-

[CP] Gives Notch a confused look- Why do I need this?

[Notch] So you can give it to your daughter yourself.

[CP] - You guys already gave her teddy bears?

[Notch] Yes, but this one can be special. Like Mr. Charlie is for Sally.

[CP] - Oooookay?

[Notch] Because you gave Lie Rosebud?

[CP] Looks at the small plush sheep in his hand- Ooooooh

[Notch] Nods - I knew you'd figure it out eventually. Same as the furniture.

[CP] Carefully puts it on the bed before turning back to the mess which is the crib-

[Notch] Quietly stands next to Cp and helps him -

-The next day- 

[Doc] Whispers over chat- Hey Cp? Are you busy?

[CP] - ... No?- He totally is not trying to cram too much stuff into a chest

[Doc] Can you meet me on the desert side of the shrine?

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] Please?

[CP] - Give me a minute- He quickly sends Notch a message letting him know to keep an eye on Lie

[Notch] Chats back- I'm all over it kiddo. -With an emoticon smiley-

[CP] - Don't do that

[Notch] chat- dawww -frowny face-

[CP] Growls but heads for the dessert-

[Doc] Is pacing a little bit. They've put their coat on an armor stand in the shade and are a little bit female today, with some small breasts under a yellow tank top.

[CP] Lands- What do you want?

[Doc] Oh... you look really tired. Do you want a potion to perk you up?

[CP] - No, I want to be able to spend an entire night sleeping with my wife, but the baby wakes her up during the night

[Doc] Well... I can't do anything about that, unfortunately. Though, I would if I could. Family life can be annoying sometimes. I certainly didn't get laid while Yaunfen was sleeping between me and Deerheart. Heh.

[CP] - I don't even want to think about you fucking... Or fucking at all

[Doc] Okay, okay, I was just offering to comiserate for bit. Or perhaps, something more to your liking...

[CP] - What is it?

[Doc] Walks closer to Cp. Wanting a good at their face when the question they've been holding at bay for so long finally, finally, falls from hir lips. - Spar with me? I could use some hand to hand practice. I feel like we've come far enough that it might be safe to ask.

[CP] - You what?

[Doc] Smiles- You know I'm fast, but not particularly good with any given weapon. Maybe it's best if I just work on punches and kicks?

[CP] - Don't you have the punching bag for that?

[Doc] The punching bag doesn't have hands to block and can't get out of the way.

[CP] Sighs- Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with- He heads out into the hot sand, just waiting to watch Doc fail

[Doc] Squares up gamely against the bigger brine and takes a massive roundhouse that's almost too fast to see. They get up and try again, this time using their speed to punch at some unprotected spots. It's hard and xe has to move insanely fast to keep Cp from getting a grip on hir.

[CP] Just looks bored- I know you can move faster

[Doc] As a dragon yes, it's a little harder when I'm on two feet and not flying! - Gets grabbed and tossed in the sand again. They try a kick only to have their foot deflected and be thrown off balance. They push themselves to move faster, trying to strike at Cp's chin and knees.

[CP] - You are pathetic, I'm not even trying... I'm too tired too...

[Doc] Sweating and a bit tired hirself- I'm doing my best! - Their hands are flying as Cp's strikes and deflects their blows. They go for a sweep and Cp just vanishes and reappears behind them before shoving them in the sand again. - Dammit!

[CP] - How's that sand tasting?

[Doc] I asked you for help. Did you make fun of Stevie when you taught him? I wasn't lucky enough to have a sibling to even try with me.

[CP] - Stevie was before I became what I am... But afterwards I absolutely did talk to him like this

[Doc] Huffs and tries again, just a blur in the sunshine as they dart around the much larger Herobrine, just trying to get one good punch in at least-

[CP] Just vanishes-

[Doc] Quickly scoots into the shade so their back is to the wall of the shrine-

[CP] Appears floating above Doc- You're open

[Doc] Gasps and vanishes straight down into the sand-

[CP] Just rolls his eyes- Scared much?

[Doc] Climbs back out of the ground a short distance away. - Okay, I give. Are you happy? You just startled me.

[CP] - You still have a lot of work to do

[Doc] I know... Are you willing to help?

[CP] - Depends on if I have time

[Doc] Better then nothing I suppose. And you didn't kill me this time. So that makes me feel a lot better about things in general. - They pull out a bucket of water and splash themselves a little before shaking off the cold droplets-

[CP] - Are we done here?

[Doc] Well I was going to run an errand, and if you joined me, I'm sure it would take way less time then if I go alone.

[CP] - What kind of errand?

[Doc] I'm going to go steal a small item from a different game.

[CP] - What kind of item?

[Doc] It's a very small, but very special gun. It looks pretty normal at first glance. I thought I'd give it to Licht to replace the one you broke.

[CP] - So we get to annoy her?

[Doc] Putting hir coat back on- I don't know? But the game has guards you can beat up.

[CP] - ... Fine

[Doc] Great! Shall we? - Makes a gracious gesture-

[CP] - Lead the way

[Doc] Makes a hole out into the void and waits for him to follow before leading them to a series of nodes- not much to pick from as far as players, just a few nostalgia junkies taking a walk down memory lane... lets see... ah! Perfect! Someone on easy difficulty and still in the first few levels. We're going to come in from high up, I know it doesn't matter so much for you, but fair warning. - They make a hole and shift as they jump into it-

[CP] Activates his flight abilities-

[Doc] Does a tight turn to catch him if needed. The sky is bright blue with smears of pixelly clouds and the jungle beneath them is dense and low poly. A military helicopter is quickly speeding away from them as well.

[CP] - So where are the guards I get to beat up?

[Doc] Down there. There's a - does the quotes thing with hir claws- 'secret' base over there. 

[CP] - Explode it?

[Doc] Well no... lets get down there at least so I don't have to yell. - Xe heads for a fairly clear spot near a stream and shifts back to hirself as hir boots touch the ground.

[CP] Follows and lands quietly-

[Doc] Okay, there's two ways to do this and I think I already know which you'd prefer. The first involves catching/killing all 28 animal types in the game, and collecting specimins of the 11 plant types, and getting 8 different random collectable items..... or - they're sensing Cp's annoyance- we can mug the main player character.

[CP] - Let's do that

[Doc] I thought so. So we just have to find a camoflaged guy in this mess and beat him up. There are also patroling guards with automatic weapons.

[CP] - He won't be camouflaged if everything is on fire

[Doc] Looks around- I guess? I don't want to destroy the item I'm trying to get too though. If you despawn the player entirely we'll have to find another node or hope they make a second attempt to play right away.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever- His hands are now on fire and he places them on a tree

[Doc] Yikes... Is this one of those psychological need situations?

[CP] - Probably

[Doc] Okay then... You know how to track people right? Wouldn't that be more productive?

[CP] - This will flush them out faster

[Doc] -blink blink- They scramble around a bit looking for anything useful before Cp sets it all on fire - 

-There's a weird noise and three guards run towards them with guns and cock to fir. They're very low poly with blurry faces-

[CP] Just punches them and then continues setting things on fire, searching for the player-

[Doc] Goes to move and then freezes before staggering forward- Cp! Stop with the fire! You're making everything lag!

[CP] Just laughs- Really? You're getting effected by THAT!?

[Doc] Yes! It's annoying as fuck! Cut it out!

-The fire spreads to a tree and disturbs a hornet nest, the angry little bugs go for Cp because he's closer-

[CP] - Oh fine!- He does set the hornets on fire though

[Doc] There! I see someone who looks different! 

-A figure suddenly makes a break for it. His gear is camo but he's wearing a hat that looks like an alligator head and a big backpack.

[CP] Lunges at him, not effected by the lag and tackles him to the ground-

-Lots of squirming- 

[Doc] Steal his backpack!

[CP] Rips the bag off his back-

[Player] Runs for it, or at least tries too as the lag from the fire slows him down-

[CP] Looks through the bag-

-There are a few strange looking plants, a packet of instant noodles, and a very small gun.

[Doc] Is it in there?

[CP] Pulls out the gun- Is this what we're looking for?

[Doc] That's it! It's the EZ gun.

[CP] Tosses it at Doc-

[Doc] Catches it neatly. - Bring the whole bag, it might be useful. Other then that, we can go. I'm starting to feel like toast anyway.

[CP] - Alright, do I need to make the portal back?

[Doc] Nope, I got it. - They stow the gun and hop up into the air with a little rumbly roar, making a portal back into the darkness without-

[CP] Follows quickly-

[Doc] Takes the bag from him with two claws and puts it away as well. Xe busks up against his shoulder in a friendly way. - Thanks for coming with me Cp.

[CP] - Whatever

[Locklear] Is in Yster's kitchen preparing food. He's got two fine steaks sizzling away on the stove as he chops up some vegetables to steam. He's borrowed one of Yster's hair ties and has his own hair pulled back as he works. He knows Yster had overtime today so he hopes he's timed dinner right-

[Yster] rolls in like she hasn't slept in days and stops short at the delicious smells- oh thank goodness. That's exactly what I need right now! - she gives Locklear a little kiss- you look good with a ponytail too. Very dapper. 

[Locklear] Smiles a little- Go take your shower, the food should be just done by the time you get out

[Yster] Gets a wry smile and does a quick manuver before artfully pulling her bra off and through one of her sleeves. It's red and she flips it over one shoulder before scampering off mischeviously.

[Locklear] Watches her with a bit of amusement. He returns his focus to the food and starts plating it up, slicing the steaks artfully and arranging everything nicely before putting the plates on the table and letting his hair out of the ponytail-

[Yster] Comes back more comfortably dressed, just a nice pale violet T-shirt and small shorts. [She's still braless though]. She slides into a chair and sighs. - This looks wonderful. Did you get bored waiting for me?

[Locklear] - No, I did have to return to the manor briefly because Eyeless wanted a second opinion on something and I spent a bit of time shopping for dinner. I figured since you've been working so hard, you could use a good meal with no effort from you

[Yster] Eats dantily. - It's appreciated, absolutly. So was it anything interesting? Or do I not want to know?

[Locklear] He wanted a confirmation that one of his potential victims had a certain, genetic disorder

[Yster] Slightly troubled - That's a shame on several levels I suppose... I presume your bretheren aren't as choosy with whether their victims deserve their fates?

[Locklear] - No, unfortunately

[Yster] Does Eyeless have a mate?

[Locklear] - No, the only ones that have their mates are Judge Angel and Bloody Painter, Herobrine and his mate, BEN and his, and now you and I... Although I suppose technically Jeff counts as well, but his isn't as... Smooth as ours

[Yster] Well hopefully he'll find someone who might be a good influence on him like Lie has for Cp.

[Locklear] - Who knows, right now he's just usually angry

[Yster] Noms some vegetables - This is really good. Why is he angry?

[Locklear] - His digestive tract got messed up when Insanity was removed apparently. Makes it more difficult for him to eat what he's used to

[Yster] Oh dear... Does Doc already know? I'm suprised they haven't tried to fix it.

[Locklear] - They did try, I'm sure they can tell you much more accurate information than I can

[Yster] Ah... - She eats quietly, obviously considering something.

[Locklear] - What are you thinking of?

[Yster] Work actually. This damn mob that Jeb came up with is driving us all crazy.

[Locklear] - What is it?

[Yster] It's a flying thing that looks like a manta ray. But it's causing all kinds of stupid errors. It's an ongoing problem with flying mobs.

[Locklear] - I see, perhaps you should stay home tomorrow, you've been exhausted for days now

[Yster] No, they need my help. Everyone is in on this. The deadline is coming up too. We got the bats to stop hanging around the build limit and causing lag, we can figure this out.

[Locklear] - You could say it's doctors orders~

[Yster] -eyebrow- You could always ask Cp to help out. That might speed things up.

[Locklear] - He's busy enough as is with his wife being pregnant, but I'm talking about you love

[Yster] What about me? So I'm a bit tired? That's nothing some coffee couldn't fix.

[Locklear] - I just want you to be healthy

[Yster] Don't be such a worrywart. I'll be fine.

[Locklear] - And what if I make it so you can't even walk tomorrow from being weak in the knees?

[Yster] That's quite a claim... - She takes a dainty bite of steak and licks a bit of reddish juice from her lips.

[Locklear] - But if you don't wish to listen to the doctor...

[Yster] wryly- You're a bad influence.

[Locklear] - I am the most perfect example of a good influence

[Yster] Tiny smile- Then you should help. Besides, if you let Cp drag us both in you can examine the new creature if you like.

[Locklear] - You just want to spend days in there without wasting any time out here- Fake pout

[Yster] It's time you could spend with me as well...

[Locklear] - This is true...

[Yster] Cleans up the last morsels of her food while he thinks, and then gives him an expectant smile.

[Locklear] - Stop it

[Yster] We could take a nice walk, little boat ride, picnic someplace secluded...

[Locklear] - You do drive the hardest of bargains my dear

[Yster] Sweetly- And you cook a very good steak.

[Locklear] - Well I would hope so, it did cost me about sixty bucks, but I will always spend everything for you

[Yster] Then I'l be sure to make it up to you. Actually, if you call him now I can get a whole nights sleep in the wink of an eye as well.

[Locklear] Sighs- Very well- He pulls out his cell and dials CP. It isn't long before CP's yelling can be heard

[Yster] Let me get my laptop. - Gets up and goes to her room before coming back with the little computer in a bag.

[Locklear] - Just open a damn way!- He motions for Yster to grab his coat

[Yster] Grins and passes him the coat, his mask pops out of the pocket and she holds it expectantly-

-The laptop crackles to life and a portal opens-

[Yster] Slips through and changes to her MC skin, [monochrome- white skin, black hair and a long black dress] With a smile she puts Locklear's mask on her forehead like a hat.

[Locklear] Comes through as well- I hate coming here... I don't like the feeling of being like this

[Yster] Twirls her dress a little. - Is it really so bad? I already feel better. I had full health last time I played.

[Locklear] - Only for you will I suffer through being here

[Yster] Gives him a very passionate kiss. -Thank you for that. - Looks around curiously - I wonder if Cp literally opened a portal outside and then went back into the bar? 

[Locklear] - Wouldn't surprise me

[Yster] Well lets go then silly! - She takes his hand and leads him into the bar-

[TLOT] waves brightly- Hey Yster! 

[GK] Gives a little salute-

[CP] - Fuck off!- He's got a bottle of whiskey in front of him

[Locklear] - As elegant as always I see

[TLOT] It's a bit of an impromptu 'guys' party. 

[Yster] Then my intentions are even more in line with the situation. Cp can't help me code drunk anyway. I'll just excuse myself for a little bit. - She heads towards the crash room- Please don't get my sweetheart painfully drunk again Cp.

[CP] - I'm not drunk yet and I absolutely will get him drunk

[TLOT] Be nice Cp. Besides, I got a sobering flower from Lie for emergencies.

[Locklear] - A... Sobering flower?

[Gk] It's fucking gross but wicked effective. 

[TLOT] Flourishes the little curled up blossom long enough for Locklear to get a good look and then puts it away so Cp has no chance to destroy it. 

[Sam] Just relaxed and leaning on the bar in case anyone wants anything.

[Locklear] - I'm not even going to question that at the moment- He takes a seat- So what is this gathering about?

[Gk] Our man here didn't get to party before he got hitched. So we decided to take him drinking at least before Lie has the baby.

[Locklear] - Ah, so your nearing the due date? How wonderful

[TLOT] Yep. Lie looks ready to pop, we don't think it will be long. I can't even imagine how hectic his house is gonna be. 

[Gk] Yeah, the baby dragons were one thing, but this one's gonna have HIS blood. 

[TLOT] It's almost a certainty that she'll be born with some kind of small glitch, and... - he blinks-

[CP] - What is it TLOT?

[TLOT] Slow smile. - She won't be the first. But she will be the native to some degree for having been conceived and born here. It should enhance any inherent powers. 

[Gk] Whistles- Damn... Good luck buddy.

[CP] Face plants and groans-

[TLOT] Pats him on the shoulder- From what I've felt she'll be healthy, and you'll have your friends to help look after her. 

[Gk] This is gonna be fun!

[CP] - I'm just ready for Lie to not be so moody

[Locklear] - Oh you'll be in for worse

[TLOT] Babies cry a lot don't they? 

[Gk] Kids get emotional.

[Locklear] - This child will get upset over everything, including their own shadow

[Gk] It's hard being a kid. Everything is scary and new and you have adults constantly telling you you can't do this or that, and you're not mature enough to understand the reasoning behind the rules. 

[TLOT] That's suprisingly insightful Gk...

[Gk] Shakes a shot glass at him- Hey, fuck you man. Do you have any idea how many fucking times I've had to completely grow up from scratch in a brand new body???

[TLOT] This is true... I was a child for a very, very brief time, and it was... not plesant.

[Locklear] - I don't really recall much from my childhood. You can thank the asylum for that

[TLOT] Asylum? I thought that had something to do with asking someone to protect you from someone else? 

[Gk] Fetches Locklear a moderately strong drink- that's rough man...

[Locklear] Scoffs- Protection indeed, IF you mean protecting the rest of society from those deemed criminally insane. Which is what they called me for saving the life of a child

[CP] - Well to be fair you did murder a lot of people to save that child

[Locklear] - Those I killed deserved it

[TLOT] Little cough - I take it the ones sacrificed had displeased you in some way?

[Locklear] - They were the worst the human race had to offer, rapists, murderers, and low life thieves

[TLOT] Takes a swig of his drink and flicks his gaze to Cp. - I see. 

[Gk] Fuck em then. I was ready to kill my Steve to get my real body back. I ain't judging you. 

[TLOT] Curiously you seem to have won Doc over to an extent as well. They can be morally peculiar at times.

[Locklear] - Indeed, I still hunt those types to benefit the lives of children. I take their organs and deliver them to the children which need them

[Gk] Snorts- I got a little sis and I'd roast anyone who hurt Endrea's kids. I get it man. 

[TLOT] I'm nervous about anyone passing final judgment on others, but... that also means I'm loathe to do it myself either.

[Locklear] Lifts his drink in a slight salute before taking a sip-

[CP] Finishes his bottle and motions for another-

[Sam] Obliges with his usual grin- 

[TLOT] Raises a glass to him as well. - Good to see the relationship seems to be working out. She's rather fond of you.

[Locklear] - Yes, but she's been so stressed lately. That's why she wants CP's help, to finish something a bit faster and get it over with

[CP] Downs about half a bottle- So why is it that you guys give Locklear a pass on killing but not me?

[TLOT] Slowly - Yeeeesssss..... for the most part. 

[Gk] That and the fact that he's real. What the fuck could either of us do? Scold him?

[CP] - Doesn't mean I couldn't harass him

[Locklear] - You interrupt my work and you'll find no internet at the manor

[TLOT] That just reinforces my point. Besides... he is kinda killing assholes to save innocent little kids...

[CP] - And making a crap ton of money from it

[TLOT] I would hope the money wasn't the motivating factor?

[Locklear] - Well it's certainly helpful

[TLOT] Just takes a slightly larger drink.

[CP] Is checking on Lie mentally-

[TLOT] Pokes him- Stop that! You know she's fine.

[CP] - I can't help it!

[Locklear] - Checking on your little wife?

[CP] - You can shut up

[Gk] Snorts- 

[TLOT] It's a little annoying at the moment, but mostly I'm just proud of you. I think you're gonna be a great dad.

[CP] Twitches a little at being called a dad-

[TLOT] I saw that. I mean it. 

[Gk] This is gonna be fun...

[CP] - Shut up, both of you

[Locklear] - Ah yes, the daddy issues that he has

[TLOT] You say that in such a dismissive way. As if it were something trivial?

[Locklear] There was a bit of a game at the manor as to how angry we could get him, fastest way was to bring up his father

[TLOT] Hesitates- I was about to say 'that's not very nice' but then... it seems to be a running thing with everyone but Splender. I much prefer a calm household, where everyone makes an attempt to get along rather then infuriate eachother.

[Locklear] - I tend to keep to myself

[Gk] Works for me. Though I usually end up napping in the library since my house is so small. Can't be fucked to work on it since I'm hardly ever home.

[Locklear] - How small is your house if it's not comfortable for you to nap in?

[Gk] It's about the side of this room, no space for mah wings, yanno?

[Locklear] - Wings?

[CP] - He's a dragon

[TLOT] A rather large dragon at that. With tentacled wings and goat feet, curly horns and a tongue as long as your arm. 

[Gk] Laughs-

[Locklear] - I see- He drinks some more

[CP] - Damnit, Sam, just give me the strong shit

[Sam] Brings the polish vodka with a little flourish and sets the small clear bottle innocently on the table. 

[TLOT] Makes a quick copy just in case.

[Locklear] - And what is that?

[Gk] Says slightly reverently- Spirytus Rektyfikowany, it's 95% proof and burns like a punch to the gut.

[CP] - Only to you guys- Takes a swig

[Locklear] - So don't let him give it to me, understood

[Gk] I'm suprised it's even considered drinkable by humans. 

[TLOT] It's too much. I feel like it doesn't even have a flavor. It's like drinking a mixture of lava and hot peppers.

[CP] - Wimps- He's starting to sway a little

[TLOT] Hey, I did find something nearly as strong that I like. It's better with a mixer though...

[CP] - Oh really?

[TLOT] Yep. Notch brought it from that trip he took out with you Lie and Flux. Sam, can I have the bottle? And some tea?

[Locklear] Watches carefully-

[Sam] Nods and comes back with a small brown bottle and a mug of tea- 

[TLOT] Thank you. - He squints at the label. - Not sure how you say it, Stroh? It's apparently distilled from something like the Mooselassas my Testificates got from one of the variant touchie hives.

[Gk] Lemmie see- He takes the bottle and has a small swig before coughing a small whuff of flames- nice!

[CP] - Can I go back to my wife now?

[Locklear] - We still need your help with the coding...

[TLOT] Splashes some of the Stroh in his tea and warms his hands with it before taking a drink. - You want to try it cut a bit Locklear? I presume you don't have a huge tolerance like Cp.

[Locklear] - No, Yster would prefer I not be held up with a hangover again

[TLOT] Well there's always the flower if you change your mind. So what are you intending to do? 

[Locklear] - Yster says they're having difficulty with a new mob

[Gk] What kind of mob? 

[TLOT] Something new? Hostile or passive?

[Locklear] - Some sort of flying creature, I'm not sure if it will be hostile or not

[TLOT] And you weren't gonna take Doc??? I'm sure this is right up their ravine. -He sends out a mental message-

[Locklear] - I was not aware they would wish to come

[CP] - Take Doc instead

[TLOT] If it's a new mob, pretty sure they'd want to see it. Best to be prepared before updating the server to include new creatures. Annnnd.... they're headed this way.

-CP is getting drunker-

[Locklear] Finishes his drink- There's no rush

[TLOT] Smiles - They're just excited. Doc likes to examine new things. Do you think it'll be a monster or a sim of something out there?

[Locklear] - She said it would be similar to a manta ray, but those live in water...

[Gk] Weird.... welp, if they bug me when I'm flying, I'm gonna eat em.

[CP] - Endrea woulsh probably help you

[TLOT] For whatever reason I'm reminded of Pinwheel chasing my flitters....

[CP] Is just drunkenly mumbling now-

[Locklear] - My, it's not often that CP is like this

[Gk] Told you that shit was strong. Heh. Too bad his brother isn't here to join him. 

[TLOT] That was adorable...

[CP] - Shush, no it washn't

[Locklear] - Brother?

[TLOT] He has a little brother. They're usually snippy with eachother, but if you get them both drunk they'll bond and reminicse.

[Gk] Stevie.

[Locklear] - How interesting

[Gk] Stevies a dork. Same as Steffan. He's just a bit luckier with the ladies.

[Locklear] - I see, and this Steffan is?

[TLOT] His Steve. And equally short. And- he pauses and smiles broadly- Doc is coming, and they brought someone somewhat relevant to your query. 

-There's the sound of big paws hitting the turf outside and a soft laugh as TLOT stands in a wobbly way. After a moment the door opens and Doc comes in followed by Steve. 

[Steve] Hops the booth behind them and leans way over to kiss his husband before licking his lips- Out for a night of drunken debuchery? 

[TLOT] Perhaps later my lamb...

[GK] Thumbs at them- That's a Steve. We've got several.

[Doc] Hey Locklear, nice to see you joining us for a bit. 

[Locklear] - I don't understand the significance of that, and greetings

[Gk] Steve is shorthand for this kind of human. They all look kinda the same. 

[Steve] Mock offended - Hey!

[Locklear] - Ah, I see

[Lie] Mentally- Is CP drunk? He's trying to connect and it's just fuzzy

[TLOT] mentally- I'm sure he's trying Lie- And aloud- I can make it more clear. - He nods at his mate and they both remove their helms. The fact that they're nearly identical is much more obvious in the way. - If you looked at Cp and Stevie or Gk in his human shape and Steffan, it would be much the same. Except that Cp is brother to his, Gk is neighbor to his and mine is my loving mate. 

[Steve] Smiles sweetly.

[Locklear] - How interesting. But the brine almost always matches the Steve?

[TLOT] It's the other way around actually. Steves are a common spawn, we Herobrines are a slightly glitched version of them. 

[Doc] Sometimes! It's possible to become a brine too if you're digital. When a Herobrine spawns a NOTCH is also formed. So I've got a NOTCH, but no Steve. 

[TLOT] And as for Cps, daddy issues, it's not his fault that another NOTCH battled his original one and then took their place. Most NOTCHs look pretty much alike. 

[Locklear] - So there were multiple versions of his father?  
[CP] - I'd rather not talk about the asshole...- He looks down at the table

[Doc] They can vary a lot in temperment, but from a visual standpoint? Yes. Old gen NOTCHs are very uniform. The new ones have more variety. 

[Gk] Lie's NOTCH is a little kid. 

[Steve] Doc's is a huge muscly guy who's a little bigger then Cp! 

[CP] - Fuck him with a rusty sword. He's way to happy

[Steve] Don't be like that Cp. He kinda wanted to come and we asked him not too since you hate him so much. As far as I know he's never had alcohol.

[Doc] He might refuse it just because it's unhealthy...

[CP] - Now that might be entertaining

[TLOT] I'll make a note then. Maybe for next time.

[CP] Wobbily stands up- I'm goin bacsh, too Lie...

[TLOT] If you try to leave I'm going to sober you up. Lie is fine. Your dad is keeping an eye on her.

[CP] - I'ds like to shee you try

[Locklear] - His father?

[Doc] The real Notch adopted him and his brother. He used to be real, now he's digital too. He's a nice guy. He's also dating Cp's sorta mom, Flux. She's the spirit of his orginal spawn server. 

[TLOT] -sighs-

[Locklear] - That... Seems like a complicated situation

[Gk] Family is always complicated. Settle down big guy. No need to go upsetting Lie by being drunk and sloppy around her.

[CP] Growls at GK-

[Gk] Shows his own little teeth and then laughs -

[Yster] Comes back upstairs practically bouncing on her heels- That was perfect. I feel great! 

[Doc] Oh, hey Yster. I heard you had something to show us?

[Locklear] Smiles at Yster a little-

[Yster] Yeah, but we'll have to go the the snapshot seed on my computer so I can get a spawn egg. 

[Doc] Probably better to troubleshoot on an empty seed anyway....

[Locklear] - Spawn egg?

[Doc] Yep. If you want to have an animal and they're aren't any around, you can take an egg out of the creative menu and just make one. I think I have a mouse egg...? - They pull out the small speckled egg. - If I let it loose can you get it TLOT? 

[TLOT] Mock offended. - I'm not the only cat here. 

[Doc] Snorts- But you are the one who can change without help. 

[TLOT] Yeah yeah, go for it. 

[Doc] Taps the egg on the bar and a tiny mouse pops out and makes a break for it.

[Locklear] - Interesting. I used to keep a small mouse as a pet a very long time ago

[TLOT] Is just suddenly gone in a puff of fog and a small golden cat races out from under the booth and goes after the mouse. 

[Sam] Is standing protectively in front of the bottles on the back of the bar-

[Doc] Do you want an egg? They do work out there. It won't age or die on you either.

[TLOT] Chases the mouse around the pool table. 

[Yster] Is giggling-

[Locklear] - Not necessary, someone on the manor would probably harm it

[TLOT] Tears into the bathroom after the mouse and theres a tiny eek! as it despawns and a thump as he slides on the tile and bumps into the mirror on the back wall.

[CP] See's his chance to try and get away-

[Steve] Nervously gets in his way- Come on Cp, stay here.

[CP] - Move

[TLOT] Is behind him in a flash and puts a gentle hand on his wrist. - Are we done for the night Cp?

[CP] - Goin home

[TLOT] Pulls a petal off the sobering flower and tries to put it in his open mouth as he's speaking.

[CP] Jerks upwards and out of reach- No

[TLOT] Straining to reach since he's shorter. - Don't be a pill Cp.

[CP] - Fuck off

[TLOT] Do I have to press you?

[CP] - No

[TLOT] Then just take it.

[CP] - No

[Doc] Snags a petal as well and makes a very fast movement to stuff it in his mouth.

[CP] Tries to get out of the way-

[Steve] Quickly gets behind Cp on the floor and crouches down- 

[TLOT] Gives Cp a push from the front-

[CP] Stumbles backwards over Steve-

[Doc] Jumps on his chest and stuffs the petal in his mouth-

[CP] Balks at the taste but does sober- FUCKER!

[Doc] Gets off him quickly- Well the alternative was poor Lie watching you barf about an hour from now.

[CP] Goes to punch Doc-

[Locklear] - And he's back to his usual violent self

[Doc] Is punched and ends up falling on Yster- 

[Yster] Also ends up on the floor- 

[Doc] Ow... Sorry Yster...

[Locklear] - Yster!

[Yster] Its okay. It wasn't even a tick on my hearts. You're lighter then I expected too. Is that normal?

[Locklear] - So long as you're alright

[Doc] Sometimes... I take bits out to work on them occasionally.

[Yster] That's odd... and I'm fine!

[CP] - I fucking hate all of you!

[Doc] We love you anyway Cp. 

[CP] - Oh just fuck off

[TLOT] grins- Brother brines for life 

[CP] Groans-

[Gk] Huzzah and some shit. 

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake just shut up

[Doc] Well I'm ready to go when you guys are. 

[Yster] Oh... Is there something I can plug my laptop into? The charge is lower then I thought. 

[CP] - We don't need the laptop

[Doc] Give me a minute, I'll rig something up.

[Yster] But the seed is on it? The snapshot I'm editing. 

[CP] - Which I can access from anywhere

[TLOT] Now who's showing off? 

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[Yster] Opens the laptop and puts it on the table. 

[CP] Focus' a little and creates an opening next to him, not even remotely close to the laptop- Well? Do you want to go?

[Yster] You bet! Nice one Cp. 

[Doc] Yeah, good job. You first.

[CP] Walks through- Fine, but this better be a quick trip

[Locklear] Stands and approaches Yster to walk through with her

[Doc] Snags the bottle of Stroh and follows -

-The seed is pretty empty and they come out on a narrow beach with a bunch of different contraptions scattered around. Someone obviously testing intereactions between different types of blocks.

[Yster] Scouts around until she finds a trunk with a torch next to it. -

[CP] - Ugh, I hate test seeds

[Doc] Is examining some of the devices- Any particular reason?

[CP] - To much unstable coding

[Locklear] See's that his mask is still on Yster's head and slides it down, the goggles set into them do contain night vision abilities-

[Yster] Hey... oh! That's neat!!! I didn't know it could do that.

[Locklear] - Makes stalking easier

[CP] Pulls up the code- Alright, what am I looking for?

[Yster] I've got it here- She holds up a checkered egg- We're still debating on the texture for the egg so this is just temporary. When I tap it, it's gonna fly, so you'll have to grab it. - She hits the egg and taps it twice accidently and one speeds upwards to fast to be grabbed.

[CP] Grabs one of them and draws up a copy of it's coding-

[Phantom] Flops around making garbled noises that are almost understandable to Cp- 

[Doc] That's wild! - They're trying to get screenshots of the thing as it tries to get away from Cp-

[CP] - Do you have some sort of language program attached?

[Yster] No? They're just a type of undead mob.

[CP] - Hey Doc? Go grab Winston

[Doc] Sure, I'll just...- Their statement is cut off as the other phantom swoops down like an angry magpie and bites at Doc- OW SONOFA-

[CP] Snickers-

[Yster] Shit! When was the last time you slept? 

[Doc] A few days? FUCK- dodging swoops-

[CP] - Is that important?

[Doc] Makes a hole and jumps through- I'll get Winston!

[Yster] Yes... they target players who haven't slept...

[CP] Just starts laughing- Oh that's going to become Doc's bane!

[Yster] I take it they pull a lot of all-nighters? 

[Phantom] In Cp's hands- suddenly stops flopping and goes stiff in a T-pose.

[CP] - Well that's not right...

[Locklear] Is just keeping an eye out-

[Yster] Yeah! That's one thing. They get hung up on something and just... get stuck. They're also clipping into the extreme hills terrain. They're spazzing out over the boundries of different biomes too. Like they can't cross the edges?

[CP] Is scrutinizing the code- I can see the t-pose problem right here, give me a sec

[Doc] Comes back with a shield and Winston. They immediately hold it up like an umbrella.

[Winston] - Master? What do you need me for?

[CP] - Translation, this thing is trying to talk

[Doc] Is nearly knocked over by the second phantom as it thunks directly into the shield- Ha!

[Winston] Watches it- A new flying mob?

[CP] -Yeah- He fixes the T-pose problem and the one in his hand comes back to life

[Phantom] Is kind of muttering, it's mostly garbage but a bit is understandable- Fly high, bite deep! Seek the ones who run from sleep!

[Winston] - Riddles sir

[CP] - Let me hear

[Doc] Gets bonked again- This thing is annoying.

[Yster] Hello again Winston. You're looking artfully unwell. Sorry. It's supposed to be a challenge.

[CP] - It wants to bite those who run from sleep

[Yster] Well it's got the primary objective down then. They actually spawn above players who've been awake three days or more, rather then randomly like the other mobs.

[CP] - Found the chunk border error

[Doc] Ducks and transforms instead, snapping at the mob like a cat- Pest!

[Locklear] - They seem to really like you Doctor

[Doc] I haven't slept in some time! - They snap out suddenly and there's a pop as the phantom takes damage and despawns- PTU! YUCK. - They spit a small item at Ysters feet- That's nasty!

[Yster] It actually tastes like something???

[CP] - Everything does

[Phantom] Still flopping in Cp's hands a little- Fly! Fly! BITE!

[Doc] Tastes like greasy leather...

[Yster] Well it's not intentional.

[Winston] Finishes helping CP translate and he's updated his translation code-

[Yster] So what do you think? I'd consider you an expert.

[Doc] Has set up a command block and put the tip of the phantoms tail on it to examine it's internals.

[CP] - I'll need to give that to Lie

[Locklear] Tugs Yster out of the way of an arrow- CP? I think there are a few more pressing issues?

[CP] - Winston?

[Winston] - Yes sir- He goes to take care of it

[Doc] Hears an odd gurgly groan and looks back- There's a zombie in the water. Like underwater. Are they broken too?

[Yster] No, they're Drowned. They're kinda new. Have you not updated your server lately? 

[Doc] Colors somewhat- Not in quite some time....

[CP] - Shit happens when we do

[Yster] Old server huh? Things bug out. The Aquatic update is rough on old seeds since we fixed the water physics. 

[Doc] Fuuuuuck.

[CP] - We know how to fix stuff

[Doc] Nabs a Drowned zombie with one big paw and plops it next to Winston- Does this one have anything to say Winston? 

[Drowned] Vaguely pirate-y nonsense.

[Winston] - Not much really, but these are new mobs, their sense of language could be only just developing

[Drowned] Pokes at Doc's foot with a pitchfork and gets shoved back a bit- 

[Doc] Good point.

[Yster] Watching Cp work- Her thoughts are a bit plain, she's also wondering if Locklear would get any mileage from keeping the other mobs at bay, since he can just kill them.

[CP] - Looks like they have a problem over water too

[Yster] I know! It's annoying!- Pulls a bow out of the chest and takes careful aim before quickly putting three arrows in a creeper-

[Locklear] - That is an odd creature...

[Doc] They blow up if you let them get too close- 

[Phantom] Swats at Cp with it's huge floppy wings- Let gooooooooo.

[CP] - Just a bit longer, I'm fixing you

[Phantom] !!!!!! 

[Doc] Shoves the drowned zombie back in the water as it pokes hir again- I'll take that. - Xe sticks the pitchfork in the ground near Locklear.

[CP] - Oi! Anything else you want fixed?

[Yster] There's some little things,but I don't want to be a pest. Like the stupid Vindicators attacking armor stands, and the observer blocks are a complete mess. 

[Doc] What's a Vindicator? 

[Yster] Oh dear...

[CP] Shrugs and lets go of the Phantom-

[Phantom] Flops crazily and flops to get airborne again-


	376. Romantic Boat Ride, EZGun, Last Trip out

[CP] - Can we go now?

[Yster] That was really impressive. And scary fast...

[Doc] Swatting at the other Phantom like an annoyed cat-

[CP] - Eh, it's just a bit of coding

[Winston] Comes back over- Sir? Are you done here?

[CP] - Hopefully

[Locklear] - I'm going to go out on a limb and say this is one of your generals CP...

[Doc] This is Winston, he's pretty awesome. He can go irl too. 

[Yster] can't be seen to blush thankfully since she's wearing Locklears Mask. 

[CP] Is debating telling Locklear that Winston fucked Yster-  
[Winston] Nods in greeting at Locklear-

[Yster] Nice to see you Winston, thank you for assisting with the mobs. 

[Doc] Shall we head back?

[Winston] - It was no problem  
[CP] - Yes!

[Doc] Does a little flourish and shrinks back down to human- at your leisure Cp. 

[CP] Quickly makes an opening back to the bar and goes through-

[Locklear] Lifts his mask off of Yster's face so she doesn't blind herself when they go back through-

[Doc] Follows Cp- 

[Yster] Oh, thank you. - she takes his hand and pulls him through as well. 

[TLOT] Hi again, did you guys have fun? 

[Doc] This new mob is going to be a big pain...

[CP] - For you maybe

[Yster] Ummm, you do know babies have trouble sleeping all night right? They cry a lot...

[CP] - Doesn't mean we can't sleep during the day

[Locklear] - Oh you have so much to learn

[Yster] Okay Cp. - She gathers up her bag and puts the laptop in with a sly glance at the other contents. 

[TLOT] Perks up and does a very catlike smile that gets turned from her to Locklear. 

[Steve] Hops up with a snicker and goes to whisper to Sam.

[CP] - Can I go now?

[Gk] If you absolutly must.

[CP] Teleports away-

[Locklear] - He really should have enjoyed this night more...

[TLOT] He's too busy worrying. 

[Steve] Slides over to Yster and turns her away before pressing a few things into her hands- 

[Yster] Laughs sweetly. - Thank you.

[Locklear] - I'm going to assume that we're going to stay here?

[Doc] You want to stay for a bit? 

[Yster] We'd like too, for a little while at least. 

[Doc] Absolutely. Do you need anything? 

[Yster] Could you put us both in creative please? I promise not to break anything. 

[Doc] Nods- okay- Xe takes out hir command block to set them up-

-There's a bit of a crackle from the command block-

[Locklear] - Creative?

[Doc] Gives the computer a few pokes. - Hmmm. - tap tap - okay, you're set. What are you going to do? 

[Yster] I have some plans... Come on Locklear- She takes his hand to lead him outside. 

[TLOT] Calls after them- Creative means the mobs won't bother you!

[Locklear] Lets Yster guide him- What are you planning my dear?

[Yster] First a little boat ride...

-It's still dark outside and an enderman watches them curiously as they walk down to the shore by the lava pool-

[Locklear] Watches the mob carefully- If it gets too dark for you, just slide my mask back down, it will adjust to the light level automatically so you aren't blinded by any light

[Yster] Thank you, it really is a nice mask. - She goes through the creative and plops down a little oak boat. - I know it looks cozy, but it's big enough for two.

[Locklear] - Ladies first

[Yster] Bah, I'll go first because I'm going to row - She hops in. - Just sit behind me, the controls are wonky-

[Locklear] Settles down behind her and leans forwards to rest his chin on her shoulder- It certainly is cozy...

[Yster] Mmm, yes... - Leans back a little, the boat is easy to row, she's just kind of pinwheeling her hands. They make a lazy half circle while she gets her bearings and then makes a beeline away from the shore. A half moon spills white light on the dark water and the apparent stars wheel by overhead-

[Locklear] Gets a mischievous look and decides to splash Yster a little-

[Yster] Yikes! We're almost there! That's cold! - 

-A ship looms into view with tattered sails made of wool blocks and a dark hull of netherbrick. If not for the white sails it would be a shadow against the sky-

[Locklear] - What's this?

[Yster] She checks the position of the moon in the sky - A bit of artwork someone made for the look of things. It's a nice secluded spot with what I suspect will be an even nicer view very soon- She rows around the back of it and pushes the boat against a stair-block that's nearly flush with the water- 

[Locklear] - Well that depends on what the view is

[Yster] Helps him out with a smile- Lets go up a bit. On the deck-

[Locklear] Pulls Yster a bit closer- Careful, the stairs may be wet

[Yster] Hugs him and shows him the way- It's okay. There aren't any waves to slosh inside. that's why the back end is just open like that. - They come up on deck and she flips a few rugs onto a corner of the deck just outside the wheelhouse

[Locklear] Looks around- Well we certainly are in a very private spot... And it is quiet

[Yster] Sits down on the rug and pats the spot next to her. - Perfect-

[Locklear] Approaches and crouches down next to her, tilting her face upwards- Just what do you have in mind?

[Yster] Well firstly this- She starts taking a few things out of her inventory that Steve obviously gave her- A bottle of deep red wine and two glasses that are obviously potion bottles with the tops melted off smooth. A block of cheese, some golden apples, watermelon slices, and a loaf of fresh bread- I could use a little food at least.

[Locklear] Mock offense- But I just fed you!

[Yster] Giggles- Then it's my turn. I slept, it's been a whole day for me.

[Locklear] - But I enjoy cooking for you my love

[Yster] Gives him a kiss on the nose- And I appreciate it, but have a little wine with me at least. - She pours a bit off in each glass and waits for him to join her-

[Locklear] - Very well- He stirs it in the glass a bit before taking a sip

[Yster] She has a little as well and takes a juicy bite of one of the apples before giving it a bit of a lick-

[Locklear] Looks up at the passing moon and stars-

[Yster] Follows his gaze - Almost time... 

-In the distance theres a bit of commotion as the few wandering mobs burn away or despawn-

[Locklear] - Fire?

[Yster] Most of the mobs are destroyed by sunlight. Gives the players a chance to hunt for materials safely in the light at least. -She puts a bit of cheese on the bread and has a bite - mmmm. 

-In the distance on one side the moon slips nearer the horizon and in the opposite direction the sun starts rising. The sky turns purple, then rosy, then golden rays stream outward, reflecting on the impossibly clear water under the ship. The clouds rolls serenely across it's face in pastel hues and the world seems to explode back into color. There's a bit of commotion nearby and a school of weedy sea dragons break the surface of the water like floral dolphins. 

[Yster] Oh, look there! - She points back at the bar in time for him to see GK walk out and expand into his dragon shape- fluttering his tentacle wings in the sun and giving for a deep yawn of flame directly upward into the robin's egg blue sky-

[Locklear] - I think I still prefer looking at you my dear. For as beautiful as this is, you are what draws my attention

[Yster] Flatterer. We have plenty of time to look at one another too though... - She leans in for a whisper - Food isn't the only thing I brought...-

[Locklear] - Is that so? And what else could you have brought my love?

[Yster] Gives him a tender kiss on the neck and presses a small gold packet into his hand-

[Locklear] Gives her an amused look- You are aware that I am not fertile, correct?

[Yster] Even better.... - She crawls into his lap a little-

[Locklear] Draws her closer- Are you taking me up on my earlier offer?

[Yster] I think so, and since you came with me, we have plenty of time to... play...

[Doc] Is still sitting in the bar with hir feet up and calls Licht's phone-

[Licht] After a few rings she finally picks up and she sounds very tired- What?

[Doc] Hey it's Doc, you busy?

[Licht] - Yes. Why?

[Doc] Ah, that's a shame. I have a present for you.

[Licht] - What is it?

[Doc] That's no fun. It's a suprise. Can I come over? Won't take long.

[Licht] - Fine, but be quick

[Doc] Gotcha. - Xe hangs up and types off a quick note to let deerheart know xe's stepping out for a sec. They go out into the cold darkness and pop out into EAlex's seed- 

[EAlex] -is tending a small garden and jumps in alarm- SHIT! I mean.. hi... you startled me... - She looks up and outward, seeing both the horizon and the space beyond the inside of the computer screen for a moment before blinking in annoyance. - Where are you going? 

[Doc] Just taking a shortcut to visit Licht. Sorry to bother. - Xe pokes out of the computer screen and looks back to see EAlex follow as far as the desktop to watch-

[Licht] Has a massive amount of paper work in front of her and it's obvious she's been working on it for awhile- So what did you bring me?

[Doc] Whoah... that's even more paperwork then Cp used to have. What on earth are you doing?

[Licht] - CP had paperwork?

[Doc] Yeah, it was feedback. His mob generals would bring him complaints and conflicts to arbitrate from his troops. Steve used to steal it and do it for him. Drove him nuts but he did hate doing it. Cp had a blowup one time because Steve allowed some things he'd been refusing and his pigmen went through a whole bunch of jukeboxes because they were being too rough and stuffing multiple disks in at once.

[Licht] - I... I can't even be bothered to figure out what the fuck your talking about right now. I do still have work to finish

[Doc] Well I said I'd be fast, I'll try to tamp down my chatty mood. This is for you. - Xe holds out a very small gun. It could be easily concealed in one hand and there's a slight electrical crackle as it's texture shifts to real.

[Licht] Takes it- The hell is this?

[Doc] It's called the EZgun, and it's very special. It's a tranquilizer gun that never needs ammo.

[Licht] - Okay? Look, I REALLY need to get back to my work now, so if you don't mind?

[Doc] Wait wait! I want to show you. - They tap a spawn egg and a very confused chicken pops out and stands there with a stupid look- aim at it. 

[Licht] - No, because guns make noise and I don't want to scare my neighbors

[Doc] It doesn't make noise. It's got a built in silencer.

[Licht] - A silenced gun still makes some noise

[Doc] Gestures- See for yourself. It doesn't hurt the target. It's got a laser point too, it'll turn on if you aim it at anything living.

[Licht] Aims the gun and watches the laser turn on. She carefully pulls the trigger-

-The dart makes no noise because the item has no sound effect attatched to it. - 

[Chicken] Falls the fuck over-

[Licht] - Okay then, care to take it back with you?

[Doc] I will. If you sneak it'll muffle your footsteps too. And if anyone asks it's a- takes out a piece of paper and reads aloud- FP-45 Liberator? It's based on a WW2 French gun.

[Licht] - Fine, but I doubt I'll be letting anyone see it

[Doc] Shrugs- It's up to you. Have fun scaring the shit out of people. I think the muffle footsteps effect works even if it's just on your person.

[Licht] - Great

[EAlex] Can I have the chicken? 

[Doc] Sure! - Xe puts it into the screen - It'll wake up in an hour or so real time. - They turn back to Licht- You know you could work on that on EAlex's seed. Time flows very differently, you could get a lot of work done in a very small amount of time.

[Licht] - No thank you

[EAlex] I'm slightly insulted by how quickly you answered that...

[Doc] It's an aquired taste.

[Licht] - Look, if the place was a bit better secured, maybe. But currently there isn't much of a house and all the noise would be distracting

[EAlex] Not true! I've been working on a nice place. You've just been too busy to play. - Pouts- Your avatar is just standing there so the view has just been the dirt house at the spawn!

[Licht] - EAlex please, not now

[Doc] She's only trying to help...

[Licht] - I know but right now I don't need any distractions

[Doc] Even though a full day in there is seven minutes out here?

[EAlex] I'll make you dinner!

[Licht] - I'm fine for now, but please, just let me work

[Doc] As you wish. EAlex, you can show me your house. Will that suffice? 

[Ealex] A bit put upon - yeeeah.... okay.

-It's a few days later and there's very clearly an argument going on in Lies house-

[Mb] Wanders close enough to hear and sneaks over to listen. 

[Celine] Decides to roll in the grass a little ways away.

[Lie] - CP I want her to have the least amount of pain when she goes out!

[CP] - Lie you're too far along! You need to be resting!

[Mb] Is pressed up against the door- 

[Celine] Walks innocently over and puts her chin on the windowsill - Please don't fight- 

[Mb] Dammit Celine!

[Lie] - Celine?

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake

[Celine] Hello Lie! I got bigger!

[Mb] -facepalm-

[Lie] - I can see that, what are you doing here?

[Celine] Ummm. - eyes flick downward -

[CP] - What do you want MB?

[Mb] Nothing! But I wouldn't say no to some fighting? 

[Celine] BAD. - She turns to Lie and cocks her head a little- Are you gonna have an egg?

[Lie] - A baby sweet heart, no egg in here- She rubs her belly

[Celine] But it looks like a big oval?

[Lie] - Because the baby is curled up inside of there

[CP] - Little busy trying to keep my wife here MB

[Celine] Oh! That's neat. When are they gonna come out? And why, do you want to go someplace? 

[Mb] Flies up by the window and hovers by her head. - Fuck man... That looks painful.

[Lie] - Soon hopefully, and I want to take one last trip out to the real world to make sure she's as adjusted as possible and wont be in pain when she goes out there herself

[Celine] Oooh. But the real world is scary. Someone out there tried to delete Master!

[Mb] ....

[CP] - That's why Jeb had us bring him here

[Celine] So why do you want the little one to go out there? Someone might hurt her!

[Lie] - So she can adjust and not be in pain when she could remember it

[CP] - You're not going! Your too far along and need to be in bed!

[Celine] If she's hurt she should rest!

[Lie] - I'm not hurt!

[CP] - Lie please, just stay here

[Lie] - CP, Aether is now fully developed, I just want to make sure that she can go out there without experiencing pain

[Celine] But but! The baby! 

[Mb] stop that! She's a grown brine and can make her own decisions. 

[Celine] Flapping around a bit distraught and knocking into things with her tail. 

[CP] - Hey quit it! You're going to hurt yourself or do some real damage!- He starts moving past Lie to get closer to Celine

[Lie] Once certain CP is far enough quickly makes an opening and slips out-

[CP] Turns quickly trying to make a grab for his wife but is too late- FUCKING NETHER!

[Mb] well that sucks for you..

[Celine] Weeeeeeehhhhh! 

[CP] - MB calm your dragon down! I need to figure out where my wife is!

[Mb] Floats over to her and scratches her chin, making her flop- 

[Celine] Meeh

[CP] Quickly creates an opening to chase after his wife-

[Lie] Decides to use Dawn's computer to get out, she would use the tv on the beach but she doesn't want to climb the hill. She lets static take over the screen for a little bit just as a heads up before starting to slip through-

[Mort] Looks up from the couch and the small handheld he's playing.

[Lie] - Hi Mort- She comes the rest of the way through and winces as she feels Aether begin adjusting

[Mort] Hey Lie, wasn't expecting company today. You look ready to pop!

[Lie] - Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that the baby was as close to fully adjusted to the real world as possible. What are you playing?

[Mort] Pokemon. That Mew Glitchy gave me kicks ass.

[Lie] Laughs a little- I bet. Where's Dawn?

[Mort] Outside. Doing her profession chicken bothering routine.

[Lie] - Chicken bothering routine?

[Mort] Chuckles- Getting eggs.

[Lie] - I see- She moves closer- Hey, let me see your hand

[Mort] Pauses his game and holds out one skeletal hand curiously-

[Lie] Takes it and puts it on her belly as Aether kicks around some-

[Mort] Whoah! Excitable isn't she? Getting ready to hop out and wow everyone.

[Lie] - Yup, CP spent a day building the crib with his father, and he's been working really hard overall. He actually didn't want me to come out

[Mort] So why the visit then? Not that you're bugging us or anything.

[Lie] - I wanted to make sure that when Aether gets to come out here for real, that she is in as little pain as possible

[Mort] That makes sense. Though... it's always a risk for you guys to be in public, same as me. And nosy people like to look at babies. Glowing eyeballs might be a cause for alarm.

[Lie] - Little sunglasses

[Mort] Okay, real talk, that's adorable.

[Lie] - Exactly, so nobody would question it

[Mort] Well, either way you picked a quiet day to visit.

[Lie] - Good, things have been hectic with getting ready for her arrival- She winces a little as pain grips her abdomen

[Mort] Sits up a bit straighter-Is she just moving a lot?

[Lie] - Maybe? But this feels... Different

[Mort] Just... just wait here! Okay? - He dashes otside and comes back with Dawn a moment later-

[Dawn] Lie?

[Lie] - Hey... Ow...

[Dawn] What seems to be the trouble?

[Lie] - Abdomen hurts... Coming in waves...

[Dawn] It's too soon for that! Oh dear... hang on... - She rushes into the kitchen and comes back with some dried herbs. With a quickness she starts grinding them in a small bowl-

[Mort] Can I help? 

[Dawn] Get me the gelatin!

[Lie] Sits on the couch, her redstone heart starting to glow-

[Mort] Comes back with a large bottle of pills and watches nervously. 

[Dawn] Dumps the gelatin from several pills and fills them with ground leaves- Take these, quickly. It's Blue Cohosh. It's too early for this and it will ease the spasams-

[Lie] Swallows the pills dry- What is happening?

[Dawn] Practice for later.

[Lie] - Well I don't like it

-The computer begins to gather static again-

[Dawn] Okay.... then you're really going to hate being in labor for real...

[Lie] - It's gonna be worse?

[CP] Slips out of the computer-

[Dawn] Lots, lots worse. In fact I seem to recall Doc mentioning that a blow from a brines mate does severe damage?

[Lie] - If in anger, yes

[Dawn] Nods- Then Cp may need to be kept out of your reach so you don't kill him.

[CP] - Do you honestly think I would stay away?

[Lie] Stiffens a bit in surprise-

[Dawn] Just looks up, she knew he was there but didn't want to break her train of thought. - You don't have a choice. She will be insanely angry. And too be fair it IS partly your fault.

[CP] Snarls a little-

[Lie] - Calm down CP- another. but not as bad wave of pain goes through Lie again

[CP] - And I told you that you need to stay in bed, you can't push yourself like this Lie

[Mort] You growl if you want, but she's right....

[Dawn] Eyebrow at Cp - Have you ever witnessed a woman give birth Cp?

[CP] - No

[Dawn] She'll scream like she's being horribly tortured, because it hurts in ways you can't imagine. And if you're in reach of her hands she may crush your fingers, slap you, punch you, grab your balls and squeeze. She'll curse you. She'll probably lose control of her bowels too. And when the baby is finally, finally born; there will still be the placenta to push out. It's bloody and exhausting beyond all measure. 

[Mort] Holy crap...

[Lie] - I don't think I needed to know all those details...

[CP] - You think I haven't seen all of that in different ways?

[Dawn] Not happening to a lover, I'd imagine.

[Mort] Me either...

[CP] - Whatever, right now I should be getting her home

[Lie] Sticks her tongue out at CP-

[Dawn] Fine. I'm sending something with you at least. - She goes to a closet and takes out a weird looking stool. - Good thing I kept this. Keep it on hand and if you suddenly release a bunch of water at once, call me.

[Lie] - What is it?

[Dawn] It's a birthing stool. The laying down thing is stupid. Gravity is your friend when it comes to getting a baby out.

[CP] - I'm sure your favorite friend also knows how to use it

[Dawn] Fumes - You might be wrong. She's only in her 80's.

[Lie] - This is true...

[CP] Turns back towards the computer and opens a way before picking his wife up- Come on, we're going

[Lie] - Dawn, if I have more pains, should we just give you a call?

[Dawn] You can, and take this with you. You might be able to generate a more edible plant from the raw material of the dry leaves. - Gives her the blue cohosh jar. It's a jelly jar with a paper label.

[Lie] - Thanks

[CP] - We're going

[Lie] - Oh quit being rude

[Mort] Bye! 

[Dawn] Be safe.

[CP] Goes through and comes out in the workroom- Lie please, just, stay here on the server

[Lie] - It should be fine now CP, she's adjusted to out there

[CP] - Still, I could feel some of your pain just please, stay here where I know you'll be safe

[Doc] from outside- Lie? Is everything okay? 

[Lie] - Went out for a bit, ended up in pain, Dawn sends her regards

[Doc] Oh. Are you okay now? And what's with the weird chair? 

[Lie] - Dawn gave it to me for when my water breaks. She also gave me a jar of stuff for if I have more pain before my water breaks

[Doc] so it's like... For if your bits hurt? It's got a big hole in it. 

[Lie] - I don't know, I just know my body is starting to get ready to give birth

[Doc] That's exciting and terrifying... So she gave you some kind of medicine? 

[Lie] - Yeah, some herbs

[Doc] Ooh. Is it something we can plant? It's been ages since we made something together. 

[Lie] - Maybe- She opens the jar and shows the contents to Doc

[Doc] Takes a pinch of little leaves and focuses on them while holding hir hand out for Lie to join her. 

[Lie] Gives her hand and focuses her powers-

[Doc] concentrates on lending healing energies and watches the plant take form between their hands. It looks nothing like the original herb but the use will be the same. The leaves are a cool blue and it's sporting a few sparse green- blue berries with little side dents like a peach. 

[CP] Moves quickly to catch Lie as her legs give out from under- Maybe making something new in the state you're in was a bad idea...

[Lie] - So tired...

[Doc] oh dear. Well at least you have the little fruits when you need them. This has to be more potent then the dry stuff. I'll put it in the greenhouse and give it some water, you rest. 

[CP] Scoops his wife up- Come on, let's go to bed

[Lie] Snuggles against CP as she's carried-


	377. Karlas Anxiety, Hg's Dress, Trender Steps in, Time for Pirates and Suspicious Words

[Splender] Teleports into Lie's backyard, having been shouted at by Trender for not checking on Pinwheel- Pinwheel!

[Pinwheel] Lifts her head with a slight irritated flick of her tail, she's grown again and is laying in the shade of Karla's house-

[Karla] Looks up from the book she's reading on the porch. - Someone is calling for you.

[Pinwheel] - It's Splendy

{Splender] - PIIIIIIINWHEEEEEEEL!

[Karla] Puts the book away - Are you hiding from him?

[Pinwheel] - He's gonna get huggy

[Karla] Well he did raise you. And he is more then a little fond of you. Despite the biting.

[Pinwheel] Huffs-

[Splender] Spots her and teleports right over, squealing over the fact that she's grown- YOU GOT BIGGER!

[Karla] She's a fine dragon. You should be proud.

[Splender] Goes for the hug-

[Pinwheel] Bites-

[Splender] Oh you're getting so big and pretty!

[Karla] I presume that's much less painful then it looks?

[Splender] - Oh! I'm sorry, I'm being rude, I didn't even see you there. No, it's not painful at all for me

[Karla] I'm Dr. Emmerich. Karla is fine though. And I presume from your rather impressive stature; you're one of the Slenders?

[Splender] - Yes! I'm Splender! The youngest!

[Karla] And I'm guessing the happiest? I met your brother Offender briefly as well. How's your mother adjusting? I heard she'd joined you.

[Splender] - Well! Trender is currently watching her

[Pinwheel] - Splendy! Let go!

[Splender] - Awwww, but you're so soft and fluffy

[Karla] Stands a bit closer - She might need a little air there?

[Splender] Finally lets go and Pinwheel scrambles up onto the roof-

[Karla] Chuckles - She can move quickly when the mood strikes her. I find her most pleasant company.

[Splender] - I'm glad, she needs more friends

[Karla] I think Ever is trying as well, but with less success.

[Splender] - I'm sorry, I don't believe I've met him

[Karla] Blonde fluffy hair? Cat ears and a tail currently?

[Splender] - I'm sorry, I've been busy trying to keep my mother happy so I don't think I've seen him, but I do appreciate you looking after Pinwheel

[Karla] Ah, you'll run into him eventually. He said he was going to the village a little while ago. And I've just been providing a bit of shelter in between her playing with Crim. They've become quite close.

[Splender] - I do need to head over there to feed soon, have you been?

[Karla] Shifts uncomfortably- no... I have not... I have had rather bad luck with small towns in the past. I don't want to upset anyone...

[Splender] - Then come with me!

[Karla] Waffling-

[Splender] Grabs Karla's wrist- Be good Pinwheel!- He then teleports them into the village

-There's a bit of commotion as they pop in but the people quickly relax and wave before going about their business. 

[Karla] That was... unusual...

[Splender] - They're used to it- Children are now spotting him and gathering excitedly, wondering what sort of treats he has for them this time

[Karla] Is edging away from the kids uncomfortably- 

[Pinapple] Are you new here? You don't look like a brine or an Alex? 

[Karla] I'm not...

[Splender] - She's a doctor! And she's been keeping an eye on Pinwheel for me- He's passing out some candy

[Pinapple] Another one? Are you going to work out of Doc's office?

[Coffi] What's your specialty? 

[Karla] I wasn't planning on it.... And I'm a field medic...

[CN] Comes in through the gate, making the vanilla delivery for Lie-

[Creme] Spots him- Oh! It's the teeny NOTCH. Hello Cn.

[Karla] Is very unsettled and it's showing-

[Pinapple] Are you okay miss? 

[Karla] Too fast nod-

[CN] - Hi! Lie wanted me to bring in the vanilla since she can't leave the house according to the Big Meanie

[Splender] - Calm yourself Karla, you're in no danger, they're just curious

[Karla] Shoots him a look that's very slightly panicked. 

[Coffi] Is a bit too close and she scoots away from him-

[Splender] Glances at the testificates sending a bit of happy energy to them to distract them a little-

[Creme] Breaks out in a blissful expression- 

[Pinapple] Gets distracted by the playing children and smiles-

[Karla] -jimmies definetly rustled-

[CN] - Crème? Where does Lie usually put the vanilla?

[Splender] Creates some small toys- Would you like a tour Karla?

[Creme] She usually gives it to Eggg since him and Basquet run the kids cafe. He portions it out so the other places with food get some too.

[CN] - Where are they?

[Creme] Stands on tiptoes and looks past the crowd of kids- Go through the gate and it's the building on the right.

[CN] - Okay- He starts making his way through the crowd

[Karla] Has backed up against a wall and is nervously watching everyone.

[Splender] Notices this and sends happy energy directly to Karla, hoping it will relax her a little-

[HG] -runs into the dessert kicking up sand as he goes-

[Mix] -Is out in a skirt, no shirt. She's just working on some building with a bit of shade.-

[HG] -sees mix and stops- hello mix

[Mix] Hey.. HG? Why you coming through the desert?

[Mix] -Wipes sweat-

[HG] Just wanted to see if I could water some cacti while I think

[Mix] Oh sure! There's a whole bunch over there! -Gestures at a collection of Cacti off to the side-

[HG] -waters them- so what are you doing?

[Mix] Been thinking of building some more so I figured I'd start! -Gestures at the barebones design- And I couldn't be bothered to actually get dressed so! Skirt

[HG] what are those full body flowy outfits gem wears one all the time but I don't know what it is called

[Mix] A dress?

[HG] is that right I don't know but I wanted to get one a soft pretty one with flowers

[Mix] I could make you one if you want? I have some left over fabric at home...

[HG] you can? Oh thank you mix - is clearly excited to get their own dress-

[Mix] I'll go get my stuff and come back, that way you can see it while I make it. I need a bit of a break anyway. -Starts off toward her house-

[HG] - is bouncing in place because he is super excited-

[Mix] -Is gone for a bit before returning with a handful of cloth and some tools.-

[HG] - watched mix work-

[Mix] -Soon has a rough dress made, it's got some flowers along the hem and is a soft green shade.- How's this look so far?

[HG] it's so pretty so far

[Mix] Any changes you want?

[HG] uh can you please make it have a very easy sleeve in the top part?

[Mix] Of course! Anything else?

[HG] could it also have a belt?

[Mix] Uhhh.. Sure! -Making the changes-

[HG] Your very good at this mix

[HG] I can't wait to wear It - HG is getting suepr excited again-

[Mix] I've had a lot of practice! -Is adding finishing touches before giving it to HG-

[HG] -holds the dress- it's so perfect thank you -back away from mix and kicks up a mini cloud of dust enough to switch into the dress with-

[Mix] -Puts things away- How's it feel?

[HG] I love it feels so soft and it fits perfectly thank you mix for helping

[Mix] No problem! Enjoy it! -Big smile-

[HG] -offers Mix one of the ice cream saplings because they would help keep her cool in the hot sun-

[Karla] Feels Splender's energy and tries to shake it off, she's not comfortable being influenced.

-As Karla becomes more uncomfortable she feels something else grab her and teleport her to a different part of the village, a quiet corner of the villages park-

[Trender] - Discomfort does not suit you

[Karla] Shudders- Who are you?

[Trender] - I am Trender, one of Splender's older brothers.

[Karla] Brushes herself off a bit- Thank you then. Too long avoiding people makes one immediately unhappy in a crowd.

[Trender] - So I could feel, but I assure you, my brother meant no harm in bringing you here. He likes to make people happy, that is all

[Karla] I've noticed. He's much my opposite. I prefer making people delightfully uncomfortable.

[Trender] - You'd get along with Offender then, and possibly our eldest brother too

[Karla] Offender I've met. He seems rather charming in a dangerous way. I believe I've met your eldest brother too, though I was rather... we'll say in an excited and rather blood splattered mood.

[Trender] - It wouldn't have been with Herobrine, would it?

[Karla] Smiles in a rather predatory way - Yes indeed. He and I seem to be getting along decently well too. If only because he likes me being around to help care for his wife.

[Trender] - Is his wife ill?

[Karla] Quite the contrary, she's great with his child.

[Trender] Is silent for a moment- ... I need a door

[Karla] Why?

[Trender] - To get to my workshop

[Karla] Ah, wanting to add to the pile of baby things? Their friends threw them quite a lavish shower with all the pastel trimmings.

[Trender] - Making outfits is most certainly a hobby of mine, but I suspect they only have baby clothing, they will need clothes for as it grows- He settles on one of the doors to the post office and focuses a bit of power on it. It opens to reveal his workshop on the other side, the massive room stretching into the distance and a more recent work resting on a mannequin nearby

[Karla] Peers in, obviously interested. - Ah a fellow of the cloth. I like sewing as well. Though it's usually not so wholesome in form.

[Trender] - Nor is mine always, ah, Scarfy, did you need something?- There's a bit of movement in a shadow as Trender's proxy steps out and shakes his head. He wears a mask which looks like a mime's face and a bright red scarf is wrapped around his neck

[Karla] How interesting.... I see your assistant is equally unusual.

[Trender] - He is my proxy, just as Ringleader is for Splender- He begins searching the shelves for just the right fabrics

[Karla] Follows him, she's obviously marvelling at his horde. - Any love for... leather? [She slips slightly as she speaks] It's one of mein favorites.

[Trender] - The section that is kept in is a few aisles that way- He motions with a tendril towards his right- I have at least a sample of everything I can possibly get, including some things from the game we are currently in

[Karla] Examines her hands - Not quite real, but closer in here. How strange. My... assistant is rather enamored with the enchanted cloths. Heh. My work is often done with real hide, feathers and sometimes bones.

[Trender] - Those I have by practically the mountain load if you ever need some

[Karla] I used to take commissions, but it seems pointless in a world where massive diamonds and pure gold is there for anyone willing to spend a few hours digging them up.

[Trender] - But that shouldn't stop you from doing it simply out of enjoyment, plus it would allow you to have money for out there

[Karla] Oh, I am doing it just for fun. Perhaps when I venture out again I'll put those works up for sale. If I tire of viewing them myself. It's nice to have so much free time. But I don't have easy access to travel back and forth. I'm not a creepypasta that can make portals.

[Trender] - You could always just have Herobrine scare them by dropping it off on their door step- He's sewing now and cutting fabric at the same time

[Karla] That's a delightful thought, but again, I don't want to put him out. It's difficult for anyone to entice him to leave Lie's side for even a moment. Even with her fluctuating mood.

[Trender] - Yes, that is one of the things about pasta's and their mates, the bond shared is nigh unbreakable, although it is possible

[Karla] It's fortunate. I suspect that their progeny will have a mix of their powers. I think it may take both of them and several helpful friends merely to babysit the child.

[Trender] - It should be entertaining- He folds several now finished articles of clothing up and puts them into a bag- We should be getting back to my brother, before he gets into a worried frenzy

[Karla] Gracefully gestures - Lead the way my good Slender.

[Trender] As he leads her out they pass the mannequin and a whimper escapes it as pleading eyes follow Karla's retreating form-

[Karla] Glances and wonders, but doesn't say anything.

[Trender] Holds the door for her- It was a pleasure spending some time with you

[Karla] Thank you. You as well.

[Yaunfen] Is running egarly with a book in one hand and Waffles trailing behind them-

[Lj] Sees them pass and follows curiously- 

[Yaunfen] Spots Cn coming back from the village- Hey Cn!

[CN] - Oh, hey!

[Yaunfen] Are you busy? Would Lie care if we played for a while? 

[Lj] Perks a little at the word play-

[CN] - I don't think she'd mind, I just finished delivering some vanilla for her...

[Yaunfen] Okay! I'll tell her so she doesn't get mad again- chats to Lie- can Cn play for a while? 

[Waffles] Sniffs out LJ- mrrrrr  
[Lj] hi... - he's a bit uncomfortable 

[Lie] - Sure, just be back before dark

[CN] - So what do you want to play?- He glances at LJ briefly

[Yaunfen] This! I've been reading a really cool book- he holds it out for Cn to look at the inside, there's an illustration of a pirate with a smoldering twists in his beard and a sword held high on the front of an old sailing ship- 

[CN] - What is it?

[Yaunfen] Pirates! They were really interesting. And they had the first dem-o-cracy! But they used to sail in big ships and steal stuff from navy ships- 

[Lj] ...

[CN] - There's some big ships in the water!

[Yaunfen] Yeah! And I have a boat so we can get there. 

[Waffles] Looks annoyed at the prospect of water. 

[Lj] Is trying to restrain himself from asking because of how small Cn looks - 

[Yaunfen] Lj? Do you want to play too? 

[Lj] Maybe... 

[Yaunfen] It's okay! Cn isn't a little kid. He's just a really short NOTCH! 

[Lj] Looks skeptical- 

[CN] - Yeah! I've been around for awhile!

[Yaunfen] He's a midget. 

[Lj] Still skeptical but willing to suspend disbelief. His words are barely a whisper- Issac used to like to play pirates... When he was so young....

[CN] - You know how to play pirates?

[Lj] Absolutely! 

[Yster] Is lounging and exhausted. - you're true to your words... That was amazing...

[Locklear] - Well, I have had plenty of time to practice the craft

[Yster] Curls against him, tangling her fingers in his hair - Happy we came?

[Locklear] - I don't know, perhaps a bit more convincing needs to happen- He teases her gently

-Slowly the two of them become aware of the sound of children playing on the deck above, and an adult voice with a slight accent singing - 

"Farewell and adieu to ye young maids of Valen

Oderin and Presque, Fox Hole and Bruley

I'm bound for the westward to the wall with the hole in

I can't marry all or it's yokey I'll be

We'll rant and we'll roar like true Newfoundlanders

We'll rant and we'll roar on deck and below

Until we strikes bottom inside the two sunkers

When straight through the channel to Toslow we'll go!"

[Locklear] Groans- I know that voice...

[Yster] Whoever he is, he's got a pretty good singing voice- 

-There's the sound of two younger voices belting out the chrous with most of the words correct and giggling-

[Locklear] - That would be Laughing Jack and some children

[Yster] Then I guess I should put my gown back on, for the sake of modesty.

[Locklear] - Yes we wouldn't want to ruin the children's innocence

[Yster] That sounds slightly sarcastic. Would we be inturrupting something that should be inturupted?

[Locklear] - Laughing is a child murderer

[Yster] Dresses quickly- Then we should- we should- Just to be safe, check on them!

[Locklear] - Precisely- He pulls his own clothing on as well. As he pulls on his coat he heads up the stairs

[Lj] Is wearing a small paper hat and waving a stick around in lieu of a sword, he freezes at the sight of Locklear. 

[Yster] Yaunfen? Does Doc know you're here?

[Yaunfen] Pulls up a bandana that was covering one eye - Yster? Um... Mama knows where I am. She kinda knows where everyone is.

[Locklear] - Laughing, what are you doing?

[CN] - Lie knows that I'm here!

[Yster] [Didn't see Cn right away] And she said it was okay? 

[Lj] Deflates a little- Just playing...

[CN] - So long as we came home before dark

[Locklear] - With children Laughing?

[Yaunfen] Yeah, I don't want to get him in trouble again. 

[Lj] Small voice - They're not exactly children....

[Locklear] - They most certainly look like children to me, plus they still seem young enough to enjoy partaking in make believe

[Yaunfen] Mada says you're never too old to imagine stuff. It helps you be more creative. And Cn is a NOTCH. He's super important in guarding our friend Lie.

[Lj] And this one's a dragon...

[Locklear] - Yes, but I also know your penchant for adding to your circus

[Lj] The circus is empty now...

[Yaunfen] Oh, you mean his house?

[Locklear] - Is that so?

[Lj] Some of them are in town, most of them are gone forever.

[CN] - Yeah, there's lots of kids in the town!

[Yaunfen] Very proud- Mada fixed them. 

[Lj] Ashamed and guilty- It's true.

[Locklear] - I doubt that

[Yaunfen] But it's true! 

[Yster] Actually this sounds familar. I wasn't there for it obviously. But something about a bunch of zombie children being healed. 

[Lj] Shrinks in shame. 

[Yaunfen] I wasn't hatched yet, but mama said that mada made everyone who was there help. You can fix zombies here.

[CN] - I hadn't been let onto the server yet...

[Locklear] - Yet I doubt that's made you stop using your... Special, candies

[Lj] But I haven't! And I especially wouldn't hurt these two. I mean, I knocked out Steffan once because he was panicking, but I didn't hurt him! 

[Yaunfen] Mada said that Lj had a withdraw and he's okay now. Besides. Mama would catch me.

[Locklear] - I still don't trust this

[Lj] It's okay Locklear, she doesn't talk to me anymore. Issac... he's gone too.

[Locklear] - Well yes, Isaac has been dead for a very long time now

[Yaunfen] Hushed whisper- I heard he went to a bad place...

[CN] - Like the Nether?

[Yaunfen] Maybe! 

[Lj] He's just gone. I watched Death himself banish him.

This message has been removed.

[Lj] No.

[CN] - But deaths not permanent here? Or did you go somewhere else?

[Lj] We went outside Cn, irl. And Death has a face, and wings, and a daughter.

[Yaunfen] Oooooh! You met Dawn's dad?

[Yster] I was there. He's quite impressive. 

[Locklear] - You were there?

[Yster] It was uh.... when Doc grabbed me... they took me along because I was already here and well... how often does one get the opportunity to rub elbows with the Death angel?

[Locklear] Just sighs and rubs his face a little before turning back towards the children- We should be getting these two back to land

[Yaunfen] Awww....

[Waffles] Scratching on the side of the wheelhouse-

[CN] - Why?

[Locklear] - Because I don't trust the clown being out here with the two of you alone

[Lj] I deserve that. 

[Yaunfen] But he's okay. He doesn't have the crazy anymore. 

[Yster] Suddenly gets in between them- crazy....! Shit! Don't touch him Locklear!

[Yaunfen] Wide eyes and backs away from Locklear a bit- Is he still infected?

[Locklear] - Touching him?

[Yster] He's one of Doc's carriers!

[Lj] Yes... Not only is my Insanity gone, I can drive her out of others as well. It's why I stayed away from the manor.

[Locklear] - How interesting, and I assume that might be why your colors have returned?

[Lj] Nods- 

[Yaunfen] Stands close to Lj- Are you okay Yster? You can't trust him if he still has Insanity, she's a mean lady and she hates mada!

[Locklear] - I would never harm my mate

[Lj] I thought she was scared of you anyway? I heard she ran away from you, what, twice?

[Yster] Well.... he's kinda grown on me....

[Locklear] Scowls and his hands tighten into fists-

[Lj] Smiles faintly- better not touch me Locklear. I see that look in your eyes.

[Yaunfen] Please don't fight.

[Locklear] - You absolute prat! Perhaps you should have been burned in that box of yours! At least I focus on saving children, can you say the same?

[Lj] I'm getting better. I haven't killed anyone since I came here. 

[Yaunfen] He can't be all bad. Waffles likes him!

[Locklear] - Judging by how they look I'n going to guess that's because of diet

[Yaunfen] It's the same stuff I eat too.

[Locklear] - Still, you shouldn't trust the clown

[Lj] I fully expect to that I'll have to earn what trust I'm given. But Yaunfen knows at least second-hand how far I've come. And as aggravating as Doc can be occasionally... they have helped me.

[Locklear] - That doesn't erase what I know you're capable of

[Lj] It was fun because Issac thought it was fun, with him gone I feel... differently. It's nice to be around people.

[Yster] I'm glad the going gave you some closure.

[Locklear] - And just how certain can you be that a taste of blood won't return you to how you were? I've seen it happen before

[Lj] I can't be certain of anything. I've been... oddly empty. But lighter to be sure.

[Locklear] - Then maybe you should go and find something other than children to fill that empty space

[Lj] Actually I've been doing some gardening. 

[Yaunfen] He's pretty good at it! 

[Yster] Let me guess, is it stuff from your seed? 

[Yaunfen] Yep!

[CN] - His seed is fun!

[Locklear] - That is not what I'm concerned about

[Yaunfen] You worry like Cp.

[Yster] Little snort- Considering how he's been all over Lie worrying, that's kind of a compliment. 

[Locklear] - Well she is his mate and pregnant

[Lj] Yeah, I know, he warned me away in no uncertain terms and I have abided by that. I don't care to be set on fire. Even if I know it won't kill me.

[Locklear] - He does enjoy his fire

[Yaunfen] Looks up - Awww... it's getting late. We should head back.

[Locklear] - Yes, you should

[CN] - Lie probably needs help with her animals too...

[Yaunfen] Oh! Cn! I know what would be fun! - they turn to Lj quickly- Can you take Waffles so they don't get wet? 

[Lj] Nods with a small smile. - I'll get your kitty to shore. 

[Yaunfen] Thanks- They climb up on the railing and reach back for Cn-

[CN] - What is it?- Takes their hand

[Yaunfen] Big smile and they just fall off the rail with Cn- 

[Yster] Runs to the rail in a panic- Yaunfen! 

[Yaunfen] Twists artfully and shifts as they hit the water, Cn plopping down between their horns as they paddle for the shore. - Bye Locklear, Yster!

[Locklear] Sighs- Children

[Lj] They learned that one from Doc.

[Locklear] - We should be heading back towards shore ourselves- He watches the retreating forms as they go through the water

[CN] Shrieks in delight-

[Lj] Heads for the sabertooth which is rolling contentedly on the deck- Come on Waffles-

[Locklear] - Stay away from the children Laughing

[Lj] Just gives him a cold look- You're not in charge of me Locklear. Not you or Issac or Insanity. I'm my own person now.

[Locklear] - We'll see, after all, you and I have always been at odds

[Lj] Yes, we shall. I've been welcomed here, and I don't intend to make anyone sorry for doing so intentionally. - Picks up the cat with his arms wrapped around them twice. 

[Waffles] ???????

[Locklear] Scoffs and turns away-

[Lj] And we'll see how long it takes you to emotionally scar your 'mate' with Insanity still inside you. 

[Yster] Her mouth is a hard line, but she can't deny his words. She was scared to see him murder up close.

[Locklear] Draws Yster closer to himself as he watches LJ leave-

[Yster] Do you... do you really have it under control Locklear?

[Locklear] - I believe I do

[Yster] I hope you're right


	378. Baby Fru, Ominous Portents

[Steve] Has gone to fetch a few things from Doc's disorganized trunks and stumbles upon Grinny pouting. He kneels down and speaks quietly- Hey there... you look kinda cold. Did you lose your sweater?

[Grinny] - Fuck off, I don't need anything!- He makes a quick swat at Steve

[Steve] Yikes! - Manages to pull away in time to only get slightly scratched- That stings! Why are you so angry all the time?

[Grinny] - Because I hate all of you! Especially humans!

[Steve] Oh. Is there anyone you don't hate?

[Grinny] - There are those I find less annoying, you are not included amongst those

[Steve] But you hardly know me. I haven't been mean to you.

[Grinny] - No, but you are human, and they are the worst

[Steve] That's not fair. You're a mean cat, but I don't think all cats are mean.

[Grinny] - You would think differently if you had been what I'd been through- He tries to slink away

[Steve] We've all had bad experiences. Hey... where are you going?

[Grinny] - Away from you!

[Steve] Would it help if I made you something?

[Grinny] - No

[Steve] Is scooting on the floor to keep Grinny in sight but not touching him - If you could have anything, what would you want? And don't say for me to fuck off and die, that's cheating.

[Grinny] -For all humans other than the ones I like to die

[Steve] Geeze.... I think I'd ask to be able to fly like Cp does. Just like.... hover. Without Elytra or anything.

[Grinny] - I'm sure he could give you the coding for it, now fuck off

[Steve] Can't I at least make you something to wear so you don't get cold?

[Grinny] - I'm fine

[Steve] Wait! Wait! I have a great idea! - He pulls out his needles and a ball of black yarn- just give me a minute. I bet you'll like it!

[Grinny] - No

[Steve] Is concentrating and counting stitches as he kits. - Please?

[Grinny] - Not happening

[Steve] But it's perfect! - He quickly finishes up the edges and holds it up. It's a black cat-sided sweater, but on the back, outlined in pixels, in the yarn is a very distinct hand giving the middle finger and the words 'I hate you'.

[Grinny] - Burn it

[Steve] Aw.... - He sets it down on the floor. Obviously a little bummed.

[Grinny] Starts trotting off-

[Steve] Would a flaming skull be better?

[Grinny] - I don't need anything!

[Steve] How about a knife with 'Die humans die?'

[Grinny] - Go away!

[Steve] Just kinda flops on the floor and the sweater gets sucked into Grinny's theft/inventory slot-

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Steve] meeh. 'Born to kick ass?' 'Kiss my Tail?'Maybe just 'Fuck off?'

[Grinny] - Stop bothering me!

[Steve] I bet I know what you'd like actually... to be bigger.

[Grinny] - No

[Steve] Rolls over on the carpet in defeat- Well then I'll spite you by liking you anyway. Just like Doc did with Cp.

[Grinny] - How about you don't

[Steve] You can't stop me. I love cats. I love you Grinny. You're a good kitty.

[Grinny] - I hate you, go away

[Steve] Nope. You're the best creepypasta cat there is.

[Grinny] Hisses and runs off-

[Steve] -Sighs-

[Yaunfen] Calls out over the chat - MOOOOOOOMMM!

[Deer] - I'm in the garden

[Yaunfen] Comes running outside with Waffles following and something in their hands- mom mom mom mom!

[Deer] - What is it? I'm right here

[Yaunfen] Huffing out of breath as Waffles circles them sniffing excitedly- I put down- accidently- I'm sorry- AND IT'S WIGGLING. - They're holding a very ugly brown egg with red, green and yellow flecks-

[Deer] - Is it something from the analyzer?

[Yaunfen] Fast nods- 

-Lots of egg wiggles-

[Deer] - Well, what do you think needs to happen next?

[Yaunfen] Obviously has no idea- Fence? Food? SHOULD WE CALL ENDREA???

[Deer] - Well why don't we go inside first so we can keep a better eye on it and make a small enclosure for it in the lab

-Egg splits and gushes out a rather thick white gunk like donut icing- 

[Yaunfen] FUCK.

[Deer] Moves quickly to catch whatever may be inside- Whoops

-It looks like a raptor, but with some small speckles like the egg and the head seems larger- 

[Yaunfen] Helps her and the baby makes a high pitched squeeeeeee. 

[Waffles] Very excited sniffing!

[Deer] - Yaunfen, go inside and get some fence materials and find your Mada

[Baby] Yawns big and it has loooots of teeth- 

[Yaunfen] Takes off- Yes mom!

[Deer] Follows, moving carefully so as not to be hurt by the claws and teeth that the baby has-

[Doc] comes back from outside the server with a backpack just as Yaunfen barrels into them- Woah! I was only gone a few minutes. Didn't think I'd be missed that badly kiddo-

[Yaunfen] Baby! FCa saurus, something! Waffles bumped me.

[Doc] I think Waffles needs to be taught the sit command. 

[Waffles] Blep.

[Deer] Comes up with the starting to struggle baby- Ah, there you are love, a little help here?

[Baby] Wiggles it's feet. It doesn't have the curved foot claw but three big claws instead- Squee?

[Doc] Eyes widen - Oh dear...

[Deer] - Yeah...

[Yaunfen] Am I in trouble?

[Deer] - No?

[Doc] It's just... gonna get big.

[Deer] - But maybe next time you should wait for Mada to be here when you get an animal from the analyzer?

[Yaunfen] Yes mom... I was gonna put it away...

[Doc] To be fair when Waffles head bumps it can knock you over if you aren't expecting it.

[Deer] - Then perhaps Waffles should be in another room when this goes on as well

[Yaunfen] Yes mom. But.... it is kinda neat isn't it? 

[Doc] Is mouthing- I think it's a red-eye!

[Deer] - Uh... At the moment? Yes, later? I'm not so sure. This may end up getting really big

[Baby] Hungry squeak!

[Yaunfen] What do we feed it?

[Deer] - It's teeth suggest meat...

[Doc] But it's from the candy seed right? Sort of? It looks weird, Like.... not scaly.

[Deer] - Yaunfen, why don't you go find some meat for it while Mada and I build an enclosure

[Yaunfen] Candy meat or meat meat?

[Deer] - Candy

[Waffles] Busks Deerheart- 

[Yaunfen] Yes mom! - Dashes off again-

[Doc] Well.... they've inherited a few things...

[Deer] - From which one of us?

[Doc] Both. In this case; my reckless curiousity, and your clumsiness. 

[Baby] Wiggling limbs and tail moving around a bit too-

[Deer] Gives Doc a disapproving look- Enclosure building, now

[Doc] Yes dear. How about the playroom for the moment? Unless you want to call Cp. He kind of specializes in cavernous builds.

[Deer] - Anything for now, and let's hope this doesn't grow quickly

[Doc] Come on then, Yaunfen is probably searching the kitchen anyway. We'll take the tunnel.

[Deer] Motions for Doc to lead the way while she holds the squirming baby-

[Baby] Nips at her fingers in annoyance, it reaaaalllly wants down.

[Deer] - We should hurry

[Doc] Leads into the kitchen where Yaunfen is digging- 

[Yaunfen] I got chocolate chickens? 

[Doc] Lets get it in the pen first - heads down the tunnel-

[Deer] - Ow ow ow

[Doc] Runs ahead and starts dropping metal grate fences two high at the entrance to the room - Shame to ruin the vines, but better safe then sorry-

[Yaunfen] Shuts the door behind them -

[Waffles] Rolls on the carpet-

[Deer] - Is it safe?

[Doc] Yeah, put em down. They're small, they can't get too far.

[Deer] Leans over and lets it go-

[Baby] Makes a break for it to get away from Deerheart. It takes a few steps before getting distracted by the soft floor and kicking at the wool blocks in curiousity. 

[Yaunfen] It digs like a chicken! - They put the chocolate chicken flesh on the floor. 

[Doc] I read somewhere that dinosaurs are related.

[Deer] - I think this one will be a project for the whole family...

[Baby] Leaps on the food and rips it apart with it's jaws - 

[Yaunfen] WHOAH.

[Doc] Yeaaah.

[Deer] - Let's leave it to get settled

[Yaunfen] Mom?

[Deer] - Yes?

[Yaunfen] Thinks deeply for a moment. - Can we name them Fru? 

[Doc] Shrugs-

[Deer] - Sure, why not

[Fru] Very tiny little roar.

[Deer] - Come on, I need to tend to my fingers. Fru has very sharp teeth

[Yaunfen] Sorry mom. 

[Doc] I'll get you some of the cooling slime - Leads her outside - Please be careful Yaunfen. 

[Yaunfen] Yes mada.

[Deer] - And perhaps slow down on the number of pets your getting

[Yaunfen] Nods as Deerheart is led away- 

[Doc] Hugs her shoulder- Things could be worse I suppose.

[Deer] - True, but I think I'll be a bit relieved if they ever end up with a more normal pet, Plus things are going to get very busy soon with everyone helping with Lie's baby...

[Doc] I was going to say worse like you driving me to make cheese day and night in an insatible cycle of smelliness.

[Deer] - Oh gods, never!

[Doc] Helps her inside and to a trunk in the breakroom facing the map. They pull out a big jar of healing/cooling slime and open it - Just stick your hands in it. They really tore you up, my poor Deerheart. -Kisses her forehead-

[Deer] Slips her hands in, sighing in relief-

[Doc] Sits down next to her- Soooo... how was your day? 

[Yster] Sighs as they row the little boat back to shore- I guess we should be getting back.....

[Locklear] - Well, I wouldn't want you to miss your boss' reaction to finding that one mob fixed

[Yster] Yeah, I had fun though. A working holiday. Shall we head out through the office and take a walk home?

[Locklear] - That sounds lovely

[Yster] -in chat- Is there anyone near the bar who can make a portal irl?

[BEN] - Yeah? I'm at the library?

[Yster] Heads up the hill and motions Locklear to follow-

[BEN] Is floating around trying to find some appropriate books for Hyrule-

[Locklear] Whispering to Yster- I will completely understand if you wish to burn some candles when we get home

[Yster] I think it'll be okay.

[Locklear] - You never lived with him

[Yster] Any chance you can let us out in the Mojang office? I have some news for Jeb before I go home. He tends to work late.

[BEN] - Sure, whatever. Hey Locklear- He creates an opening

[Locklear] - BENJAMIN

[Yster] Gives him a polite nod - Thank you. Hope your family is well.

[BEN] - Yeah, Hyrules learning fast, still not much of a talker though

[Yster] He's playing the silent protagonist I guess. If he's reading that's good at least. And he might suprise you later. Kids are funny like that.

[Locklear] - Yes well we should be going, it can't be good to leave these portals open for to long

[Yster] Passes through with a friendly wave for BEN. - 

\- /Player Yster and player Locklear have left the server/ -

-Little bit of time passes. -

[Notch] Knocks on Lie's door. -

[CN] Answers the door- Hello?

[Notch] Is trying not to smile and holding his phone in one hand. - I answered the phone but the call is for Cp. Is he around?

[CN] - I think he's making some food for Lie... And me- Steps aside so Notch can pass

[Notch] Thank you. - He walks into the kitchen - Cp? Phone call for you. - holds out the phone-

[CP] - About what!?- There's a slight burning smell coming from the furnace in front of him

[Notch] He wants me to give you the phone so you can talk privately, for some fucking reason.

[CP] Sighs in irritation and takes the phone- Fucking Nether what the fuck do you want?

[Notch] A bit too loud- I'm leaving? You happy now? - Goes back out of the room- 

[Jeb] Hey.... is this a bad time?

[CP] - What the fuck do you want?

[Jeb] I saw what you did on the phantom coding, it's really something else entirely. Genius really.

[CP] - Is there a point to this?

[Jeb] I was wondering if you'd kinda... maybe... do you want a job?!?

[CP] - No

[Jeb] But you'd have extra money, for the baby and stuff? And you'd have a say in the updates!

[CP] - I already have plenty of money, Slender is fucking loaded and I have his card. And now that you know I can come out there and personally threaten you I doubt you'll do anything that would piss us off

[Jeb] It has nothing to do with pissing you off! You'd have input when we discuss future features. And we have this codename Markus and I used to use for when it was just the two of us and we wanted to make the company look bigger. You could be Junkboy, and take credit for everything we've done in the past under that name as well as whatever you come up with in the future.

[CP] - No... Shit!- There is now black smoke coming out of the furnace and CP lunges to pull the food out

[Jeb] I could... add you in on the next bunch of patch notes. I'm sure the community would go crazy on the internet....

[CP] - Oh joy, then we'd have a bunch of summoners going off everywhere

[Jeb] I'm just throwing out ideas! Isn't there anything I could offer you? We'd been working on some of those coding problems all week!

[CP] - Nope

[Jeb] Arrrrrrrrgh. But wait.... don't you want the summoners to go off?

[CP] - I'm going to be busy, I won't want that sort of distraction

[Jeb] But... Cp!

[CP] Is walking now and see's Notch and just throws the phone at his father and goes back to trying to make dinner-

[Notch] Is bonked in the head with the phone and the chain chomp steals it and bounces away before he can fully recover- Hey!

-Late that night- 

[Zeke] Is laying in bed with Arden, it's very quiet and both of them are dozing comfortably. 

[Arden] Opens one eye - So... when were you going to tell me? 

[Zeke] That I'm a giant tentacle monster? I wasn't sure when would be a good time to bring that up in casual conversation. - He hesitates - Does it... bother you? 

[Areden] I don't know... I'm still in love with you though. But I don't think I'm ready to make love... like that... just yet. I mean, if it's even possible. You won't like, lay eggs in my chest or something right? 

[Zeke] I would never! -pauses- And who says I lay eggs??? That's not true at all!

-There's a bit of a rumble as it starts to storm outside. The crashes of thunder can be heard even in the bowels of the castle- 

[Steve] Looks up from his spot in the warm bath- Sounds like tomorrow will be a good day to stay home huh? 

[TLOT] Blinks sleeply from his own spot in the lava tub. He's leaning on the railing and his eyes slide open slow like a cat. He's feeling the changes in the air, both real and psychic. - We may not have a choice... I think, it's almost time. 

[Steve] Really??? Now I'm excited. 

[TLOT] This will be... interesting.

[Yaunfen] Pads up into Doc and Deerheart's room- mada... mom? I know I'm too old for this... but... 

[Doc] Wakes up - Are you okay? 

[Yaunfen] I had a bad dream.

[Deer] - Oh sweetheart, come here

[Yaunfen] Crawls gratefully into the bed and snuggles down- 

[Doc] Wraps hir robe a bit closer and snuggles them both as the rain pours down on the skylight above.

This message has been removed.

[EAlex] Is playing solitare on Licht's computer [literally moving the cards around] - Hey Licht... Licht?

[Licht] - Yeah?

[EAlex] When do you think we'll have time to visit the server again?

[Licht] - Do you want to? I do have Doc's number

[EAlex] We should go... not just yet, but very soon.... I can feel... something odd happening.

[Polybius] Is rudely plugged into an internet jack while everyone else is eating dinner. He's basically just spaced out at the table next to Slenders left side. His screen flashing random colors as he daydreams.

[Sally] Is playing with her mashed potatoes, making mountains and valley's while the others at the table talk with each other-

[Slender] Is deep in conversation with Offender at the moment-

[Polybius] Tenses visibly as his conciousness picks up on something odd-

[Slender] - Polybius? Is everything alright?

[Polybius] Opens two eyes on his screen as the background fades to a half black and half white design. His eyes narrow in suspicion, and his gaze flicks to Offender- Hmm.... - He's obviously listening for something the others can't pick up on.

[Offender] - You pick up some good porn or something?

[Polybius] Feigns ignorance, but Offender picks up on the subtext. - Vibrations.... Probably Herobrine doing something stupid again.

[Offender] Chuckles-

[Slender] - Anything I may need to clean up?

[Polybius] Exchanges a look with Offender that speaks volumes- Oh no. It's his mess to deal with. I wouldn't worry about it...

[Slender] - Very well

[Sweet Alex] Knocks softly on Notch's door, it's pouring rain but she's carrying a shield over her head to funnel most of it off- 

[Notch] Opens the door in just his pants, it's still dark outside- Alex! Come inside, you're gonna get soaked. What are you doing out here so late?

[Flux] Comes out of the bedroom to see what's going on- Alex?

[Sweet Alex] Hello Flux. I came to tell you something important...

[Flux] - What is it?

[Sweet Alex] I was so excited I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be here. Even if it meant getting rained on and running from mobs. Me and Croca have been meditating, you know, trying to get in tune with the server right?

[Flux] - Oh dear

[Notch] What are you saying Alex?

[Sweet Alex] Notch... it's time.


	379. A New Brine Is Born

-Lie is restless the coming morning. The sun has yet to rise and she's pacing as much as she can in the workroom. CN had heard her moving around and is watching her with worry. CP was outside feeding the animals early and Blake and the other animals are gathered near Lie as well-

[CN] - Lie? Are you sure you're okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm just restless. Why don't you try getting some more sleep?

[CN] Shakes his head- No, I'm okay

[Lie] Smiles a little- Why don't I start making some breakfast? What do you want?

[CN] - Maybe one of those bagel things?

[Lie] - Sure- She starts looking for said food item when she freezes. There's only the sound of liquid suddenly rushing and her legs become soaked. She draws in a steadying breath as CN rushes closer

[CN] - Lie? What's wrong?

[Lie] - CN... Go get Karla, please...

[CN] - But what's wrong?

[Lie] - CN please!- She watches CN hesitate before running outside. She then calls out mentally for Doc- Doc? You might want to call Dawn... And bring her...- She's getting shakier and makes her way over to the ledge by the lava pool to sit down

[Doc] In chat- I'm on it! 

\- moments later- 

\- /player DawnRazor has joined the server/ -

[Lie] Bites her lip as a small wave of pain begins to travel through her-

[CN] Comes running back with Karla-

[Karla] It was just now? 

-There's a thump of a dragon landing outside and TLOT opens her door with Dawn and Steve in tow-

[Lie] - Water just broke...

[Doc] I'm here! - Runs inside as well-

[Karla] Then we have a little time.

[CP] Just tosses an entire hay bale into the horse pen and then teleports into the house- Lie!

[Dawn] Where's the chair I gave you???

[Lie] - Upstairs in a chest, CP kept walking into it

[Doc] I'll find it! - Heads that way.

[Blake] Worried bark?

[Steve] Shush!

[CP] - Hey, it's okay, I'm here- The red stone hearts are glowing brightly between the two of them

[Doc] Comes back with the stool- sit down please!

[CP] Helps Lie over to the stool-

[CN] Looks at the puddle of water on the floor- Ewwwww...

[Steve] I got a sponge... 

[Dawn] Might as well wait until it's over Steve. This can get really messy. 

[Doc] So what.. we just.. catch it? 

[Karla] If the witch has any say, I suppose. 

[Dawn] Don't fucking start with me. You'd just cut the poor thing out I suppose?

[Karla] I've heard that's not good for their immune systems.

[Doc] Wait, what?

[CP] Growls at the thought of anyone harming Lie-

[Lie] - CP please, I need you to be calm, for me...

[TLOT] Calm nothing, you need to stay out of reach Cp.

[Doc] That too.

[CP] Growls at TLOT, taking a more protective position near his wife-

[Lie] Has her first contraction and cries out a little-

[TLOT] Takes Cp's hand - Just stand back. 

[Dawn] He's right. This could get violent.

[Steve] If she hurts you it won't heal right Cp!

[CP] Is growling at them now-

[Lie] Ow ow ow... Fuck this hurts!

[TLOT] Don't make me press you. 

[Doc] Is holding Lie's hand. 

[Karla] Just breathe, like me- demonstrates-

[Lie] Her grip on Doc's hand tightens as another contraction occurs-

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Doc] Winces- 

[TLOT] Seperates Cp with a gesture and presses him to the floor a few feet away. -Don't make this harder...

[Dawn] Just stay calm Lie. You've got a ways to go.

[CP] Immediately starts fighting against the pressing-

[CN] Shifts nervously, he's confused and doesn't know what to do-

[Steve] Puts a hand on Cn's shoulder and guides him back as well. - If you want to help; you could get some blankets kiddo, towels would be good too, and some water for Lie.

[CN] - O... Okay- He hurries off to find the items

[Lie] Is just spitting out curse words- Why does this part have to be so painful!

[Notch] Bursts in with Sweet Alex and Flux in tow- 

[Sweet Alex] Takes Flux's hand just because she's close by-

[Karla] Matter of factly- Because you're about to push something very large through a rather small hole.

[Flux] - There's such energy gathering...

[Lie] Screams as a stronger contraction rips through her-

[CP] Actually manages to push himself up a little under TLOT's pressing-

[TLOT] Is holding both hands flat to keep him down- Do I have to sit on you? I'm actually protecting you here. 

[Dawn] Is sitting on the floor in front of her. - Steady now... you've got time. No need to wear yourself out.

[CN] Returns with the items Steve told him to get- Um... I have the towels and such...

[CP] - FUCKER!

[Lie] Breathes kinda hard

[TLOT] Stands closer to him- Don't cause her extra stress. 

[Steve] Good going Cn! That's helpful! 

[Karla] Takes some of the water and wipes Lie's face with a cloth-

[Lie] - That feels good...

[Dawn] Grabs a blanket and pads it under Lie. 

[Doc] Is getting hir hand smashed in Lie's grip but not saying anything -

[CN] - Lie...

[Lie] - I'll be okay CN

[Karla] Would you like me to loosen anything?

[Doc] Extracts hir fingers, and gets behind Lie instead so she can lean back a little. -

[Lie] - I don't think so, but it probably would be best to get my hair out of the way- She grits her teeth at another contraction

[Karla] I'll do it. I'm used to braiding my own. - She glides behind Lie and Doc moves to let her plait the other womans hair neatly.

[Steve] Sits on the spare bed and grabs Cn to plunk down next to him. 

[Sweet Alex] Can I get you anything Lie?

[Lie] - A faster way to end this?

[Sweet Alex] I'm sure there's herbs? 

[Dawn] That's not safe!

[Lie] - Ow ow ow

[CP] Stiiiill fighting TLOT-

[TLOT] Is showing a little bit of strain and decides to just sit on Cp's back-

[Doc] Rubs Lie's shoulders a bit-

[CP] - GET OFF!

[Lie] - Shiiiiiiiiiiiit

[TLOT] Transforms into a palamino horse and sits more firmly.

[Notch] Is just waiting anxiously-

[CN] Quietly- I don't like this...

[Steve] Pats his head - It's okay. She's got all of us in case something goes wonky.

[Lie] Loses control of her bowels- Ah! Sorry...

[Dawn] Just folds up the blanket and puts it into her inventory before taking it out clean again - It's okay. That's one trick I wish worked irl. Would save me a lot of time. Ha.

[Sweet Alex] Yeesh.... - She takes out a bottle of fragrant oil and opens the top. 

[Lie] Her grip tightens on the arms of the chair-

[CP] Still pushing against TLOT- Let me up you fat fucker!

[TLOT] Indignantly- I am not fat! 

[Dawn] Looks at her white knuckles on the chair arms- 

[Karla] Takes out a twist of padded leather that was obviously poached from a sex gag - Something to bite on perhaps?

[Lie] - I don't know!- With her next contraction there's a burst of vines which erupt under the chair

[Dawn] Gently brushes them aside.

[Doc] Eyes the vines warily-

[Flux] - Notch, I may have to step out, this energy... It's beginning to make my head ache...

[Notch] Do what you need to, love. 

[Sweet Alex] I'll come with you. Lets go out to the greenhouse. 

[Blake] Noses Cn a little. He's nervous too.

[CN] Pets Blake and glances at Steve- How long do you think this will take?

[Steve] Ummm... Well Aven's was pretty quick...?

[Dawn] That doesn't mean anything Steve. Some women can take a full day or more to have a baby-

[Lie] - This had better not take that fucking long!

[Doc] Jumps at her tone- 

[Karla] You can't hurry these things. You'll tear something at the least.

[Lie] Groans and another contraction goes through her-

[Dawn] Looks under her- Well you're diallated a little at least. Just let gravity help her along.

[Karla] flashes a pair of surgical scissors-

[CP] Spots Honedge and debates using it on TLOT-

[TLOT] Whinnies- Don't even think about it.

[CP] - THEN GET OFF OF ME!

[Lie] - CP please, don't yell...

[Notch] Goes over to Cp- Just... be good okay....? They know what they're doing. 

[Steve] Takes over mopping Lie's brow-

-As the time passes the contractions come faster and stronger. Lie's vines have now destroyed a few book cases and she's screamed profanities that the others were somewhat surprised she even knew-

[Doc] Well then, I'm guessing you learned that binary one from Cp? 

[Steve] It's okay Lie! I'll fix the furniture for you later!

[Lie] - I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING FURNITURE RIGHT NOW!

[Steve] Yikes!

[TLOT] And this is why I'm holding you down.

[CP] Has managed to push himself up a little-

[TLOT] Oh? You need more? Okay. - He changes into an elder guardian and plunks down even more heavily-

[Lie] - Dawn... There cannot be much more to go!

[Dawn] Looks and shows with her hands how wide the opening currently is- I beg to differ...

[Lie] Groans in frustration-

[CN] Is watching the storm outside-

[TLOT] Settle in, got it.

[Lie] - CP. I swear you had better remind about those damn berries if we ever have sex again!

[Doc] I think the current situation will help you remember pretty well...

[Lie] Grits her teeth again- Son of a bitch!

[CP] - For fucks sake TLOT, let me up!

[TLOT] Why? You can't do anything but get hurt. She's right there.

[CP] - She's in fucking pain!

[Doc] Do you have any of the jingly pain flowers in the greenhouse Lie?

[Dawn] Yes, and you can't do anything about it!

[Lie] - Probably...

[Notch] I'll get them. I know what that one looks like intimately- Heads out into the rain to dash across the yard-

[Buff] Intercepts him outside- Sir! I heard screaming! Is someone in danger???

[Notch] Grabs the flowers - It's Lie! The baby is coming! 

[Buff] Goodness gracious! - Follows Notch

[Lie] Really wants to push, but she trusts Dawn telling her that it's not time-

[Dawn] Is watching her breathing and contractions- You're doing well, just hold on. 

[Karla] Offers the bit again-

[Notch] I've got them Lie, here! - Holds them out-

[Buff] Lingering in the doorway looking worried.

[Lie] Quickly grabs them and sighs in relief as she feels their effect-

[CP] Upon spotting Buff he uses it as an outlet for his frustration and ends up setting Buff on fire-

[Buff] Steps back in suprise and pats himself as the rain washes it away- Ow! Ow! Ow! What did I do???

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Lie] - Ooooowwwww!

[Karla] Kneels down beside Dawn and the witch gives her a baleful look- Perhaps a bit of pushing is in order...

[Dawn] Head whips back around to look- OH! Yes! Do the breathing like I showed you too!

[Lie] Starts doing the breathing and pushes every few breaths-

[Doc] Massages her shoulders a little- Just keep shaking the flower, we know that one can't hurt the baby. 

[TLOT] I wish you'd just stay put... I hate being a fish. My eye hurts.

[CP] - Lie...

[TLOT] Shhhh.... she's got this well in hand. You can't help. Fuck, even I can't help. Everyone she needs is right here.

[CP] - I don't care!- Both his red stone heart and Lie's are near burning in brightness, he can feel his wife's pain

[Notch] Sits on the floor next to him and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder-

[Lie] Screams as another wave of pain passes through her-

[Dawn] Is guiding her pushing and breathing. 

[Karla] Takes her hand and whispers- braver then me...

[Lie] - Shit shit shit!- She can feel the baby begin to come out

[Dawn] She's crowning! - She gets into position to guide the baby out- Gravity is your friend Lie! You can do it!

[Doc] Has moved so they can see- Holy crap....

[Lie] Gives one last push with a near tortured scream-

[CP] Lie's scream is enough to push him over the edge, he practically launches TLOT into the wall as he jumps up-

[TLOT] Whacks into the glass and transforms back into himself out of sheer suprise- 

[Steve] Leaps off the bed and tackles Cp at the ankles with all his weight-

[CP] Stumbles and kicks out at Steve-

[Lie] - Dawn...

[Dawn] I've got her! You're not done though! 

[Steve] Wraps Cp's legs in a bearhug to hinder him as much as possible. 

[TLOT] Scrambles to help- 

[Karla] Flourishes a rather shiny pair of scissors- My turn...

[Lie] - What else... Needs to happen?

[CP] - Let go of me!

[Karla] I'll cut her loose from you and then you have to push the placenta out as well. 

[Doc] Is waiting with a blanket-

[Aether] Begins moving, a little hiccup as she tries to draw air into her lungs-

[Dawn] Holds the baby while Karla cuts the cord. She makes a deft knot in the bit that remains and allows Doc to wrap the baby in a clean blanket.

[Doc] I've got her! She's safe!

[Aether] Starts crying-

[CP] Becomes immediately alert to the noise-

[Lie] - Good... She's crying.

[Doc] She's got a good set of lungs... - 

[Dawn] Okay, lets get the rest of it out.

[Lie] - More pushing?

[CP] Struggles more-

[Karla] Goes to get some warm water to clean the baby a bit-

[Dawn] Yes! It's dangerous to not get the afterbirth out! You can get an infection and die! NOW PUSH. - She puts a little bit too much emphasis on her words and the pain flowers suddenly wither and crumble.

[Lie] Takes a deep breath and starts pushing again-

[Aether] As Karla comes back and starts wiping some of the blood away it becomes obvious that she's inherited more of her father's hair color, just brighter-

[Karla] Eyebrow- 

[Doc] Wait, what are you trying to do??? 

[Dawn] The lining that was grown around the baby has to come out! 

[Doc] Passes the baby to Karla to finish cleaning her- That I can help with! - Xe gets in front of Lie and phases a hand into her torso, using hir abilities to peel the lining away as easily as trimming Deerhearts hooves-

[Steve] Faints-

[Lie] - Oh that feels weird!

[CP] Gets a leg free from TLOT and kicks at him-

[TLOT] Is kicked in the chin - Fuck! 

[Buff] See here now! - He starts to muscle his way inside- 

[Doc] Gets everything out and phases it through her skin, coming up holding a mound of flesh with a bit of cord. 

[Dawn] Well that was... efficent...

[Lie] Is now exhausted-

[CP] - FUCK OFF BUFF!

[Lie] Sighs- And of course some of the first things she hears is curse words...

[Doc] Puts the lump away and turns to check on the baby. 

[Karla] Is cradling the child and brings her over so Lie can take her if she wants-

[Lie] Absolutely holds her arms out to take Aether, she cradles her close- Hey there

[Buff] Puts a huge hand on Cp's head - calm down. 

[TLOT] Asshole. You made me bite my tongue! 

[Notch] Is patting Steve's face as he comes around-

-All around the room love and joy blossoms are beginning to bloom in response to Lie's emotions-

[CP] Punches Buff in the dick-

[Buff] Goes cross-eyed and topples onto Cp like a felled tree-

[Notch] Pats a flower- 

[CP] Just shoves him off-

[TLOT] While he's distracted, the golden clad brine hauls off and socks Cp in the eye with one square fist-

[Notch] Can we not?

[Steve] Scrambles out of the way to see the baby- 

[CP] - Fucker!- Lunges for TLOT

[Lie] Rocks Aether a little, shushing her and cooing at her-

[Doc] Awww, Good job Lie. She's pretty cute. 

[Dawn] Is a very satisfied acting midwife and nods in approval- 

[Karla] Is rather entertained watching the boys fight. 

[TLOT] Grapples with Cp and the two of them roll into the open hole leading to Cp's private space and fall down-

[CP] Makes a break for the ladder to get back up-

[Lie] - She really is adorable, if not a bit of a pain already

[TLOT] Turns into a big cat and bites Cp's ass hard enough to rip off a chunk of his pants-

[CP] - FUCKER STOP THAT!

[Dawn] Well she had to come out somehow.

[CP] Climbs back up and out-

[Lie] - So who wants to let the rest of the server know?

[Doc] I'll do it! - They immediately begin typing a rather triumphant announcement into the chat-

[Buff] Snickers at Cp's shredded pants-

[CP] Rushes to his wife's side and stops dead in his tracks at the sight of his new daughter laying calm in her arms- She... She's so small...

[Dawn] I'm sure she felt bigger coming out....

[Doc] Finishes typing- There!

[Steve] Awww, she has your hair Cp!

[Lie] - Just a bit brighter though

[CP] Hesitates but Lie catches on to what he wants and holds there daughter out to him. Very carefully he takes her and cradles her, his expression softening- You've been a long time coming...

[Karla] Some projects take a lot of time to get them just right.

[Lie] - I feel like I could sleep for a year now...

[CP] - Do you want to take a bath first?

[Dawn] You do need to rest. 

[Doc] Actually... I want to give you a quick once over to make sure nothing is torn down there.

[Karla] Congratulations Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you, I expect tomorrow is going to be busy with everyone wanting to meet Aether though...

[Doc] What if I just.... - they cast around for a moment and then place a bed directly behind the stool she's sitting on- Just lay back-

[Lie] Carefully lowers herself back- I can already feel that everything is going to be sore...

[Doc] Starts checking her over inside and out with gentle fingers and a bit of statick to see through the skin - I'll fix this, you just relax. 

[TLOT] Peeks at the baby- Hi there. 

[Steve] She's so cute!!!

[CP] Is just spell bound by his daughter until she opens her eyes. They are the same blue purple as his brothers- Oh you have got to be kidding me!

[Steve] She's got Steve eyes! 

[TLOT] There's no way she's human...

[Notch] Gets up to look- She's what?

[CP] - Her eyes aren't glowing

[Lie] Glances over at them- Is everything okay?

[TLOT] Maybe... maybe it comes later? I have regular eyes underneath. Maybe they were normal at the very start????

[Karla] How intriguing...

[CP] Is worried-

[Dawn] Tries to get a read on her energies-

[Aether] Her energies are similar to the brines around her, but still unique-

[Dawn] She's one of you. She doesn't feel anything like a human- 

[TLOT] Also gives her mind a gentle touch- She is a Herobrine. If only for the way the seed is reacting to her.

[Lie] - It wouldn't matter to me either way, she'd still be our daughter

[Doc] Of course- Xe's typing to Deerheart in whisper to get her take on the new 'player'.

[Deer] - Adorable and I want to meet her as soon as possible

[Doc] typing- she needs to rest for now though. 

[Dawn] Helps Lie onto the bed-

[Lie] - Thank you Dawn, somehow I don't think CP is gonna put Aether down anytime soon, so I know she'll be okay

[Doc] Puts down another two beds, one behind Cp and the other lined up at the end of it since he's so tall.

[CP] Is just standing there with the baby in his arms-

[TLOT] You can sit down you know...

[CP] - Hm?

[Doc] Bed? Behind you?

[CP] - Oh- He carefully sits down, not wanting to jostle Aether who gives a tiny yawn-

[Karla] I think I'll head home. It looks like the rain may be letting up. 

[Dawn] Same. Doc? 

[Doc] Certainly, I'll show you out. - leads her off- 

[Blake] Slinks over to the bed and licks Lie's hand. 

[Steve] Lie? Can I get you anything?

[Lie] - Making sure we have some quiet for the rest of the day would be nice, and maybe taking care of the animals tonight?

[Steve] You can count on me Lie.

[TLOT] I'll help too, so you can rest.

[Lie] - Thank you

[Doc] Comes back from letting Dawn out and watches Cp with a soft smile- 

[Buff] She is tiny...

[Lie] - She'll grow, just give her time

[Buff] considering how tall Cp is....

[TLOT] Heh, she might be as much an Amazon as Moth and Hoff!

[Lie] - Well, I'll enjoy her tininess while it lasts

[Notch] I'm going to go look for Flux. I think everyone needs a bit of a breather after that much excitment.

[Lie] - Is it still sinking in that you're a Far Far now?

[Notch] Colors a little- I'll deal with that later....

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[CP] Very softly to Aether- Don't worry, I'll keep you safe

[Doc] Heart eyes and lets loose a little coo of happiness. - Xe sits next to Lie and winks- best creative collaboration I've seen in a while.

[Lie] Yawns- Yeah, but let's hope it doesn't happen again for some time

-Later in the evening Lie and CP have retreated to their bedroom and have placed Aether in the bassinet. Lie is rocking it gently as she smiles while CP sits on the bed watching what are now the two most important women in his life.-

[CP] - I still can't quite believe this yet...

[Lie] - I know, but it's nice. Our daughter, something we created and brought into this world, I honestly don't think I could be much happier at the moment

[CP] - I don't like how much pain you had to go through though

[Lie] - It was worth it- As she thinks about the events from a few hours earlier she suddenly turns bright red- Oh my god

[CP] - Are you okay?

[Lie] - Everyone saw everything...

[CP] Laughs a little- Lie, I think my father and CN were the only ones who hadn't seen it before and I think everyone was a bit more focused on what was coming out

[Lie] - Stiiiill, it's embarrassing!

[CP] - You'll recover

[Aether] Stirs and starts crying-

[Lie] - Oh, what's wrong little one?

[CP] - Maybe she's hungry?

[Lie] - Maybe...- Lie lifts Aether out of the bassinet and shifts her top so her breast is exposed. Aether quickly latches on and begins nursing

[CP] Sighs contentedly-

[Stevie] The next morning he knocks on Notch's door-

[Notch] Opens the door with a big smile- Hello Stevie!

[Stevie] - Morning father, how are you?

[Notch] Pretty darn good actually. Did you get the message? Lie had her baby.

[Stevie] - Yeah I saw, I brought some extra food for them since I doubt they'll have time until they manage to settle into a routine

[Notch] I feel the same. Steve and TLOT stayed over to help too.

[Stevie] - Do you mind giving it to them? I don't want to disturb them...

[Notch] You don't want to see Aether? I think you'll be suprised...

[Stevie] Hesitates-

[Cradily] Wanders up and gives Stevie a suprise poke from behind.

[Stevie] Jumps and makes a surprised noise- WHAT THE NETHER!?

[Notch] Oh! Lie's Lilleep evolved. It can get around easier now. 

[Cradily] Small noise that's a bit of a chuckle- cra cra cra. 

[Notch] Naughty plant!

[Stevie] - Okay then

-There's a bit of crying starting up in Lie's house-

[Notch] Uh-oh... babies probably hungry, or it's diaper time....

[Stevie] - Yeah... Anyways, will you give them the food?

[Notch] Nonsense. Come on. - He drags Stevie a little-

[Stevie] - Ah, really, if we're going to bother them...

[Notch] Is just pulling him along. - Don't be like that. Lie went through a lot of hardship, the least you can do is offer congratulations.

[Lie] Has Aether on the bed, checking her diaper, CP is finding a fresh onesie for Aether-

[Notch] - Lets himself in quietly and pads up the stairs with Stevie in tow before tapping on the door to their room-

[Lie] - Come in

[Notch] Peeks in- You guys decent? I brought a visitor.

[Lie] - Yeah, Aether just needs a change

[Notch] Opens the door fully to reveal Stevie-

[Stevie] - Hey...

[Lie] - Oh hey Stevie! Come too meet your stinky little niece?

[CP] - Can't wait to let TLOT deal with that...

[Notch] Somehow I think you'll be doing most of that. You are the dad after all.

[CP] Flips Notch off-

[Lie] Finishes changing the diaper- There all done

[Stevie] - Wow, she is tiny...

[Notch] Pokes Stevie and makes a faint gesture- look at her eyes-

[Stevie] Moves closer and frowns a little- They're like mine? But shouldn't they be glowing? Both of you are brines after all...

[Notch] We don't know. She is likely the first of her kind. My money is on her glitch maturing with her.

[Lie] - It may be that her glow comes in when she's actually able to see

[Notch] That's a good point too. Human babies don't exactly come out ready to run like a foal.

[CP] - Why are you here Stevie?

[Stevie] - Ah, well, I figured you and Lie could use some already made food since you're going to be busy...

[Notch] He came to visit his neice too. Don't be like that.

[Lie] - Some food sounds wonderful, CP and I haven't had a chance to eat yet today

[CP] Grumbles-

[Notch] Sits down beside Lie and offers the baby a finger, poking her little hand. He's watching to see how Stevie interacts with Cp in his obviously tired and unusual state.

[Stevie] - What do you want? I've got a good selection of meat and some veggies too?

[CP] - Meats fine

[Aether] Just kinda whaps her hand around a little-

[Lie] - Honestly at this point anything will taste good Stevie

[Notch] ... 

-There's a small amount of commotion outside-

[Yaunfen] Calls from below- Lie???

[Lie] - Up here Yaunfen

[CP] - Oh now what?

[Stevie] Is just pulling food out of his inventory to give to Lie and CP-

[Waffles] Lays down in the grass outside and yawns- 

[Yaunfen] Comes in dragging a very curious Fru on a leash- Lie! I have a new little one too! But I came to meet the baby. And bring you breakfast! - They put down a basket of mushrollems, mushmuffins and coffee bottles-

[Notch] That's very nice. 

[Yaunfen] Oh, hi Stevie. Hi Notch. Hi big daddy.

[CP] - Don't call me that

[Lie] - That was very nice of you Yaunfen! This is Aether right here, just be careful

[Stevie] - Hi Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] Hang on- They put down a post and attach the leash to it before coming over and looking down- Hello Aether. Wow... she's so small... But she's awfully cute.

[Lie] - Yes she is, and your Mada was very helpful yesterday during her birth

[Stevie] Sits next to Notch-

[Yaunfen] Yes! Mom's excited to meet her too. 

[Fru] Takes an exploratory nibble of Stevie's shoe-

[Stevie] - Er, Yaunfen?

[Lie] - Well she could have come with you

[Yaunfen] She was still busy with kitchen stuff when I left to feed Fru. They were being restless so I decided to go for a walk.

[Fru] Stealing a shoelace-

[Stevie] - Hey Yaunfen, your pet is, uh, being a little naughty...

[Lie] - I see- She looks at Fru- So, where did Fru come from?

[Yaunfen] Oh? Bad! - They take the shoelace away from Fru. It's a bit chewed- They're just curious. And I used the analyser on a fossil! I hatched them myself from an egg.

[Fru] Little roar-

[CP] Takes some of the meat Stevie put out and starts chewing on it-

[Lie] - Are they from the candy seed?

[Notch] That noise is familiar...

[Yaunfen] Sort of? They're from the one Stevie was training on that we modded.

[CP] - You did what?

[Yaunfen] Huh? We put a texture pack on it so I can get my own food easier. But there's still a bunch of Stevies ice. It tends to drop frozen gummy fish and snowcones. 

{HG] -knocks on lie's front door before peaking in- lie?

[CP] Growls-

[Stevie] - Brother, it's not that big of a deal

[Lie] - HG? Hey, what are you doing here?

[Yaunfen] Did we do bad? You weren't using it....

[Notch] Hey Hg!

[Stevie] - No, it's okay Yaunfen

[HG] I was wondering if you would like some help with you farm since I saw the message that you had you baby

[Yaunfen] And Cn had fun with me and Mix there, we ate so much candy!

[Aether] Starts to cry a little again-

[Lie] Smiles- That would be wonderful HG, thank you

[Notch] See Lie? Everyone wants to help so you can focus on Aether.

[Yaunfen] Why is she sad?

[Lie] - I don't know, she might just want to be held, but she shouldn't be hungry or need a diaper change...

[Fru] Stalking Hg's feet-

[Notch] Sometimes babies just cry Yaunfen.

[Lie] Scoops Aether up and rocks her a little, trying to calm her down-

[HG] -makes sure fru can bite his dress as he tries to pet fru-

[Fru] Snaps at fingers -

[Yaunfen] No! BAD!

[Notch] I think this one is a bit wild...

[HG] -manages to keep his finger in tact do to his speed-

[Yaunfen] Gives the small dinosaur a rap on the snout- Sorry Hg.

[HG] it's okay I still have my hand which means it's all good

[Notch] Having a frilly day Hg? It is a bit warm out.

[Aether] Still crying-

[Lie] - CP?

[CP] - Yeah, give her here- As he takes his daughter she starts to calm down a little

[Yaunfen] Big fire can calm her down just like that? Whoah.

[Lie] - That's like the third time that's happened, I think she cries because she gets cold...

[Notch] And Cp is one of the warmest brines on the server...

[Yaunfen] Does that mean she'll be drawn to lava? I hope it doesn't hurt her!

[Stevie] - Well, lava doesn't effect Lie or my brother...

[HG] oh you mean why i'm wearing the dress. well it's because it is hot, it's a nice day for a walk, and I like this dress.

[Notch] But we won't know if she's immune without... And yes, Hg. A dress is good for letting things.. air out. And it does look good on you.

[HG] thank you Notch.

[Aether] Is now calm-

[CP] - Lie, I should probably go take care of your animals...

[Lie] - Then let your father have a chance at holding her

[Notch] You're welcome. But I'm not warm... she may just start crying again...

[Lie] - She's usually fine for some time after CP's calmed her down

[Yaunfen] Can I hold her?

[Lie] Hesitates since Yaunfen is still rather young and Aether is a newborn-

[Stevie] - Maybe when Fru isn't around, you need to keep an eye on them afterall. They're like Aether and need constant supervision

[Yaunfen] Oh... okay. - They give the dinosaur a little pat - It's gonna be a while before we can play, isn't it?

[Lie] - Yes it is, she can't even see right now

[CP] Takes Aether over to Notch-

[Notch] Takes her gently and sits down - Hey kiddo. 

[Yaunfen] Aw. Can I play with Cn?

[HG] lie when I gather the plants from your farm which chest should I put them in?

[Lie] - If you can find him... Oh, and the vegetables can go in the chest by the front door

[HG] okay just checking so I won't have to bug you about it later

[Lie] - Thank you

[Yaunfen] I can look. He might be jelous of Aether and hiding.

[Lie] - He might have gone to Firebird...

[Yaunfen] Hmm. 

[Fru] Sneaks over to Cp and looks at him curiously- rrrr?

[CP] - Fuck off- Steps around Fru so he can go take care of the animals

[Fru] Little roar at Cp- 

[Yaunfen] So.... what does she eat?

[Lie] - For now she drinks milk that I make

[Yaunfen] You make it? Like warm it up or put cereal in it or something?

[Lie] - No, my body is making it

[HG] your part cow now?

[Yaunfen] Is really confused-

[Notch] Is just smiling to himself- 

[Lie] - No, technically I'm a mammal, and female mammals produce milk

[Yaunfen] So I can click on you with a bucket??? That's weird!

[Lie] - No, you cannot

[Yaunfen] But technically....!

[Notch] Turning red from trying not to laugh- 

[HG] are you sure you can't click on you with a bucket have you tried?

[Lie] - I am positive! Besides, Aether needs that milk

[Yaunfen] That's true. Mada says it's bad to waste stuff, especially if someone else needs it.

[Lie] - Exactly, and if you need more details go ask your Mada

[Yaunfen] Okay! But... - it's obvious they're bursting with questions now- where does it come from?

[Lie] - From me

[HG] yes but where

[Yaunfen] But, - gestures vaguely- yeah!

[Lie] Turning bright red-

[Aether] Burbles a little-

[Yaunfen] She's making little noises! - decides to do a baby talk squeak at Aether- Squeak?

[Aether] Spits a little-

[Lie] - I'll get a rag

[Yaunfen] Tries imitating the burbling noise instead-

[Lie] Glad the focus is no longer on milk- It's going to be a while before she can talk

[Yaunfen] Tries making funny faces at Aether-

[Fru] Chewing on the post the leash is tied too-

[Lie] - She can't see yet Yaunfen- She cleans up Aether's spit- And you might want to check on Fru

[Yaunfen] Darn. Okay Lie. - They undo the leash and hold it straight up so Fru can't bite it- 

[Fru] Scratches a little with one big hind foot-

[Stevie] Is smiling at Aether- Do I get to beat brother to teaching her how to use a sword?

[Lie] - … Do you want him to kill you?

[Notch] Just giving her one would probably make him furious. But then... he did give you a wooden sword very early on... 

[Fru] Sniffs at Lie's trailing hair-

[Stevie] - Exactly

[Lie] Just sighs- And Yaunfen? I hope your ready to try and deal with a T-rex

[Yaunfen] I'm gonna try... it was an accident anyway. I was just gonna put the DNA away and Waffles bumped me. Mom thinks they'll get really big too....

[Lie] - They will

[Stevie] - Oh joy

[Yaunfen] It's possible to tame things, mada is looking into it.

[Lie] - Lets hope they find a way soon

[Notch] At Lie- So.... are we done with the stinky cheese?

[Lie] Gags-


	380. Licht on the Server, EAlex goes irl, Slenders Reunited

-There's the jangling of keys as Licht fumbles at the door, finally opening it and stepping inside. She tosses her coat onto a nearby chair and wobbles a little. She's obviously been drinking a little as she makes her way into her room-

[EAlex] looks out of the computer screen- Licht? Are you injured??

[Licht] - No no, I'm fine, just had a biiiiit too much to drink

[EAlex] Why does imbibing liquid make you walk like that?

[Licht] - Because alcohol

[EAlex] Does it have a poison effect?

[Licht] - I suppose you could say that

[EAlex] I'm sorry. That's awful. Would you like me to mess up the computer of whoever poisoned you? I bet I can knock the wi-fi off a phone pretty easily.

[Licht] - I willingly drank it, we were celebrating

[EAlex] Stares at her for a moment. - No offense, but humans are strange and inexplicable.

[Licht] - I don't do it often, but an officer who was a great mentor to me retired today so we gave him a farewell party

[EAlex] Did I miss anything? I mean, I'm not complaining. Just curious.

[Licht] - No, you probably would have been bored. Just a lot of talk about the past and things he had done

[EAlex] Oh, okay. To my chagrin I ended up on YouTube, and Ebay briefly. I didn't buy anything though.

[Licht] - Then you have better restraint than most

[EAlex] Well.... I'd have to borrow money from you. I'm not going to embezzle online or anything. -chuckles- Then you'd have to bust me for stealing.

[Licht] - I think I'd be more likely to be blamed than you since you can't come out here- Licht sits and starts taking her shoes off

[EAlex] Leans against an icon. - I don't want to get you in trouble anyway. -pauses- Hey I found out something neat, wanna see?

[Licht] - Sure, why not

[EAlex] Shoves against the flat picture on the desktop and brings up the control panel and then the wallpaper. She scrolls a little and changes it to a stock photo of a very pretty empty beach with clear blue water. She shoves against it with her back to Lich and kind of falls through a small barrier and onto the sand at a larger size that fits the photo before kicking around in the shallow water like she's there. - Neat huh?

[Licht] - Lucky, you get to take a vacation whenever you want

[EAlex] Kinda. I can't go any farther then what's visible. It's like an invisible wall on the sides you can't see from there. And you can always visit me with a little help.

[Licht] - I'm well aware of that- She heads over to her closet to change into some more comfortable clothes before sitting down in front of the computer and moving the mouse to hover over a familiar icon-

[EAlex] Watching the mouse, almost afraid to say something that might make her change her mind.

[Licht] Sighs and clicks on it, pulling up Minecraft- Little too drunk to do much else

[EAlex] Awww. I'm happy anyway. I want to show you my build! - She scoots over to the loading window and hops in-

[Licht] - Alright, just let everything load first

[EAlex] From the computer in general - I have another suprise for you too once you get in!

[Licht] Clicks on the world and waits for the terrain to download- Alright, I'm in

[EAlex] Has set her to third person- Suprise! I made you a skin! - It looks like a decent likeness of Licht in some of her [non work] ordinary clothes.

[Licht] - Well it's certainly better than anything I could have done

[EAlex] Thanks! There's a website where you can recolor skins pixel by pixel. -She switches the view to first person again- The little dirt house is still there but there's a path stomped in the dirt with torches along it now leading away-

[Licht] - Alright then, lead the way

[EAlex] It'll take some of the fun out if it with you just using an avatar, but I'm too excited to wait! - They lead Licht down the path through some trees and a house comes into view. It's not huge but it is two stories and backed up to a strech of beach. The construction is mostly oak, glass, and some cobbles around the bottom.

[Licht] - A nice small house huh?

[EAlex] Well I'm in survival technically, so I did cut all the wood, mine the stone and cook the glass myself. - She opens the door for Licht- The entryway has a bit of white and gray carpet and a few scattered pictures and leads into a room with trunks and a couch made of wool blocks, a bit farther down is a kitchen area with a crafting table and furnaces-

[Licht] - Well at least you seem to have a well set up home to be safe in

[EAlex] Shy look- It's big enough for both of us if need be... But you should see the back too.- She leads outside the kitchen onto a nice porch. - I picked this spot for a reason besides the weather.

[Licht] Follows her out to see what the reason is-

[EAlex] She gestures down and there are sea turtles loafing on the shore. - There's a sea temple out there too, but I'm not tackling guardians until I'm better equipted.

[Licht] - Turtles? I wasn't aware those were in the game

[EAlex] They're new, I updated this seed myself! You should go swimming with me. It's safe near the shore and there's tons of new tropical fish, kelp and corals.

[Licht] - Is this why you changed my background to a beach?

[EAlex] Nah, that was just good to demonstrate with since I could kick up the water. It is a pretty photo though.

[Licht] - I see. You're sure it's safe near the shore?

[EAlex] Yeah. There's a few Drowned zombies but they move slow. We can just avoid them.

[Licht] - Alright, if you wanna go swimming then we can go swimming. Should I empty the boxes at the bottom of my screen first?

[EAlex] Nah. It's just stuff you're carrying. Just watch your bubbles. If you go to the top they'll fill up again just like taking a breath.

[Licht] - Got it, shall we?

[EAlex] Great- she wades into the water and the turtles turn to watch them curiously-

[Licht] Follows and watches some of the fish in the water-

[EAlex] Is enjoying herself immensely and shows Licht a partial wrecked ship buried in the sand and a bit of run that looks like it should be in a fishtank. Just some broken arches. and a bit of floor. The water is clear and blue, and judging by EAlex's smile, plesantly warm.

[Licht] Ducks under the water for a bit and then comes back up- Hey, where are the bubbles you said I should be seeing?

[EAlex] There aren't any bubbles on your bar? Wait... is there not a row of drumsticks either?

[Licht] - No?

[EAlex] Oh! You're still in creative! Then swim as deep as you want. The mobs won't bother you and you can't drown. There's some lovely coral below us.

[Licht] - Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone if you don't want to be left alone

[EAlex] I'll be okay. I'll stay just above you.

[Licht] - Alright- She sinks under the waves to go look at the coral

-There's tons of it in many colors and lots of curious little fish, as she gets close a pufferfish plumps in suprise and makes a rather amusing noise. - 

[Ealex] Chuckles- They're so silly- 

-There's a veritable forest of waving kelp and a Drowned zombie turns to look but not pursue her. It also makes weird noises-

[Licht] - Well, you can't deny that the Mojang staff put their heart and soul into this game...

[EAlex] Maybe that's why my kind arise here... it's a beautiful waiting world big enough for us all to be born into.

[Licht] - And yet from what I've seen your kind still gets persecuted

[EAlex] Brushes a gentle hand against a clownfish as it passes- Some of us... aren't nice. Maybe it's a side effect of being too powerful. They become bored gods tormenting players. Not everyone appreciates the wilderness. And... not every NOTCH allows a peaceful existence.

[Licht] - You know, I'm sure the sanctuary might have some answers for us...

[EAlex] You have questions of your own?

[Licht] - There are things I still don't understand, and I know there are things you want to learn and possibly have done to you

[EAlex] I'm still considering it... - she swims closer- I wouldn't mind being able to... make contact with you again. If it doesn't make you uncomfortable.

[Licht] - No it doesn't, I'd just like a little more warning before you suddenly go grabbing me

[EAlex] Okay. I was just a bit over-whelmed. You did save me after all.

[Licht] - And we do kinda owe them since we dropped that... Thing, practically onto their doorstep

[EAlex] I didn't see it, but I gleaned it was pretty horrifying. I'm not ashamed to admit there's plenty I don't know either.

[Licht] - Which is one reason I think you should be there, there's a lot you can learn there, especially about what you can possibly do and what your type are as a whole

[EAlex] Maybe... but I rather like having my own space too. You're... you're not trying to get rid of me.. are you?

[Licht] - No, not at all

[EAlex] I think I need to learn how to, 'seed hop' they called it? Then I can just visit when I need too.

[Licht] - Once you learn that you probably wouldn't need the cord to get to my phone either

[EAlex] Yeah... well could you at least tap one of the beds in the house so it'll be your spawn point here?

[Licht] - Yeah, sure- She heads back towards the shore and the house- Are the beds upstairs?

[EAlex] Steps around a corner and runs her clothes through her inventory to dry them - Yes! Just go up the stairs.

[Licht] Heads upstairs-

-The staircase is small but the room it opens into is the entirity of the second floor. There are two beds near to eachother but not touching and a half round, glass window with a few yellow, and light green panes taking up most of one wall. The daylight outside paints the room in colorful squares. The floor has a bit of yellow carpet and there are trunks and a few pictures against the walls. EAlex has also put an old gold sword in an item frame like a modest trophy.

[Licht] Observes the entire room, quickly memorizing it's layout before selecting the bed which looked like it hadn't been slept in yet and laying down in it-

-There's a bit of a cluck and a chicken wanders out from behind a trunk -

[Licht] - … Why is there a chicken up here?

[EAlex] Peeks up the steps- Oh! That's the one Doc spawned in your room. 

[Chicken] bok. - Lays egg- 

[EAlex] Comes up to collect it. - They're useful to have around-

[Licht] - If you say so...

[EAlex] You don't like chickens? - she tosses the chicken some seeds and they erupt in a gale of floating hearts. - Can't make a cake without eggs.

[Licht] - I've never been very good around farm animals- Has a few flashbacks to petting zoo incidents

[EAlex] Oh... okay. - She digs for a few fence pieces and makes a small pen. - I'll keep them away from you then. I don't want them to wander outside anyway.

[Licht] - You know, if you want to visit the other server to learn how to seed hop, I don't have work tomorrow

[EAlex] Is obviously excited but doesn't want to show too much. - I'd like that.

[Licht] Yawns and looks at the time- It's getting late out here, I think I'll go to bed, do you want me to call Doc in the morning?

[EAlex] Yes please. Thank you for playing with me for a bit.

[Licht] - You're welcome, do you want me to leave the game running?

[EAlex] It's up to you. I can get in either way. It just closes the viewing window on your computer.

[Licht] - I'll leave it open for you

[EAlex] Softly- Then sleep well my friend.

[Licht] Heads for bed and is soon asleep-

[CP] Tromps into Docs castle carrying a trunk on his shoulder- Oi! TLOT!

[Steve] is pruning the hanging vines and jumps in alarm- he's outside in the back cutting sugar cane. Why ya gotta be so loud? 

[CP] - Because Lie wants this gone- He motions at the trunk

[Steve] Do I dare ask what it is? 

[CP] Puts it down- Take a look for yourself

[Steve] Is basically too curious for his own good and peeks in the trunk- FUCKING NETHER! - he scuttles back quickly and coughs- 

[CP] Just has a shit eating grin-

[Steve] You suck. 

[CP] - You're the one who willingly looked in the chest

[Steve] May you have to change all the really stinky diapers. 

[CP] - I'll save the worst for you

[Steve] What makes you think I'm babysitting? 

[CP] - I'm psychic, and you already adore my daughter

[Steve] bristles- Still not going to let you push responsibilities on me. 

[CP] - Well of course not, but Lie and I will occasionally need time to ourselves

[Steve] slightly smug- Then I guess you should be nicer to me if you're asking for favors. 

[CP] - Whatever, just give the cheese to the gaudy one

[Steve] He already knows. I think you forget sometimes that talking to one of us is basically talking to both. 

[Lie] After a few days of being stuck in the house with the baby she feels like making a bit of mischief. n She pulls out her phone and starts texting Dofta- Hey, sorry if I'm waking you up, I don't know what time it is for you, but I thought you should know that there's a new brine on the server

[Dofta] oh! That's good. Did you find another wandering brine? Perhaps save someone? 

[Lie] Gets up and takes a picture of her sleeping baby and sends it- Not quite...

[Dofta] Oh my goodness!!! She's so tiny! But she's glitched? 

[Lie] - The seed is reacting to her like she's a native brine, but her eyes aren't glowing. We think that might start happening when she starts being able to see something other than light and movement

[Dofta] So what have you named her? She's yours isn't she? You and Cps little Herobrine. 

[Lie] - Yes she's ours, and her name is Aether. Yster was actually just here and left the evening before she was born

[Dofta] Oh for... so she missed it? Was it weird???

[Lie] - Yes she missed it, and as far as I know it was like a normal human birth... Which I suppose on our end would be weird since we're digital- She notes Aether is starting to wake up and snaps another quick pic so Dofta can see her eyes

[Dofta] Awww she's so sweet. Are you okay...? A normal birth involves quite a bit of blood and screaming...

[Lie] - Yeah, had three doctors there and TLOT was handling CP

[Dofta] Laughs- A husband can be pretty in the way in a situation like that! I'm happy for you.

[Lie] - Plus if I were to hurt him while angry it would cause permanent damage

[Dofta] That too! Geeze... You're both lucky to have so many helpful friends.

[Lie] - Yeah, I think I might try taking Aether out today, she hasn't been outside yet

[Dofta] Outside the house or out-out?

[Lie] - Outside the house, but don't worry, I'll send her out with her farfar to visit you guys before her glow becomes too noticeable

[Dofta] Oh good! Should I tell the others? Or have it be a suprise?

[Lie] - We can surprise them, just let me know when a good time will be

[Licht] Pulls up outside the office with a yawn and glances at EAlex on her phone- You ready?

[EAlex] Is wearing a small chest like a backpack- Yep. I'm ready.

[Licht] Goes up to the door and knocks-

[Fangbo] Comes to answer the door. - Oh... hi. - Let's her in- I hope you don't have more bad news for us?

[Licht] - No, is Dofta here?

[Fangbo] She is- leads the way- 

[Dofta] Can be heard using talk to text on her phone- She's so darling Lie!

[Licht] - I hope I'm not interrupting anything?

[Dofta] Oh! Um... - her eyes flip back between the two- I'm just on the phone with a friend.

[Licht] - Speaking of friends- She wiggles her phone a little

[Fangbo] Am I needed here? 

[Dofta] No... thank you Fangbo.

[Fangbo] Leaves and shuts the door- 

[Dofta] Concerned look at Licht's phone- Is EAlex okay???

[Licht] - She's fine, she just wants to visit the other server and start learning how to seed hop. Isn't... Isn't Lie one of the brines on that server?

[Dofta] Yes, and- she's obviously bursting with supressed excitement- She had her baby! The first child concieved by two Herobrines. I mean, that we know of. It didn't trip anything weird on the main server, but it's so exciting!

[Licht] - A baby? Wow, she's gonna be busy

[Lie] - Dofta?

[EAlex] That's going to be a handful. Chances are good she'll have powers....

[Dofta] Oh! Lie! Licht is here and she brought EAlex, like on her phone.

[Lie] - Do I need to open a portal? I don't know how to get EAlex off the phone though...

[Dofta] At Licht- Lie can let you in okay. - at Lie- and I'm betting someone there can help her off the phone. 

[Lie] - Yeah, true. Dofta, is your computer on? And do you want to visit as well?

[Dofta] Yes and yes!

[Lie] Laughs a little before creating a portal using Dofta's computer- Come on in

[Dofta] Eager hop and shift into her Mc skin- She flaps her little dragon wings happily and hugs Lie- Congratulations!

[Licht] Hesitates and follows Dofta through, shifting into her new Minecraft skin-

[Lie] Laughs a little- Not so loud, she only just woke up

[Aether] Kicks her legs a little

[Dofta] Goes right to the baby and starts making little noises at her- AWWW! 

[EAlex] Can you hold up the phone so I can see?

[Licht] Steps closer and holds it up so she can see- That is a tiny baby

[Lie] Starts digging around and pulls out a fresh onesie and a fresh diaper- Time for a change I think

[CP] Comes in from trying to wear Blake out-

[EAlex] Is a bit speechless.- 

[Blake] Way too excited- Boof!

[CP] - Why the fuck won't you settle down- He heads for the bedroom and frowns as he see's their visitors- The fuck is happening now?

[Dofta] Oh hi Cp! Just visiting. Congrats to you too! Your daughter is so cute!

[CP] Motions at Licht- And she's here why?

[Licht] - EAlex would like to learn how to seed hop

[CP] - Well I don't see them

[Dofta] She's on the phone. 

[Blake] Inspects Licht- Urf?

[Licht] - That's a large dog...

[CP] - Well then that can be her first lesson, learning how to get off

[EAlex] Can I get a hint on how to do that???

[CP] Just grabs Licht's phone from her-

[Licht] - Hey!

[CP] - Start by looking at the code

[EAlex] You mean like the operating system for the phone itself? It's pretty basic.

[CP] - Now can you see the coding of this server?

[EAlex] From inside? Not really... but I can feel the difference from out there and in here.

[CP] - Well then it sucks to be you

[Dofta] That's mean Cp! Everyone learns in different ways. Maybe she's more prone to feeling things out then reading them directly.

[CP] - Actually that reminds me, tell your boss to stop fucking bothering me

[Dofta] confused- why is he bothering you? OH! Is it what you did with the phantoms? That was brilliant! 

[EAlex] Is trying to brute force the phone and making it shake around-

[CP] - No shit, he's already called a few times since! And you can't just force it, you have to integrate yourself

[EAlex] Okay... - She starts feeling around again and there are a few hopeful crackles around the phone like a minor electrical glitch- 

[Dofta] Does he have something else for you to fix? We've been having some minor issues with the Vexes...

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake no! I do not want the fucking job!

[Dofta] But you would be good at it...

[CP] Exasperated noises-

[Lie] Laughs a little as she picks Aether up- Calm down CP

[EAlex] Suddenly tumbles out of the phone with a yelp- Yes!

[CP] - There, you figured it out

[EAlex] Gives him a slight frown- Someone taught you to do this stuff didn't they?

[CP] - Nope

[Dofta] I thought the Zelda guy taught you? BEN?

[CP] - Only how to get Irl

[Blake] Licks Licths hand experimentally.

[Dofta] Hmm.

[Licht] - Good dog?

[Blake] Obviously slightly annoyed at being called a dog, but still friendly enough- urf.

[Lie] - That's Blake, he used to be human

[Licht] - Wait, what?

[Blake] Pads over to Lie. 

[Dofta] So he's a werewolf?

[Lie] - Just wolf, he was being driven mad so Dawn changed him- She smiles at him since she's holding Aether

[Blake] Happy panting- 

[Dofta] Oh, the witch? I guess as long as he's okay with it. 

[EAlex] How hard is it to get irl anyway?

[Lie] - It's not necessarily hard to get out there, it's what happens afterwards

[EAlex] Is it... something bad?

[CP] - Immense pain, for weeks

[EAlex] Swallows hard- But after that you can come and go?

[Lie] - Yes, you can- She's sending a private message to Hera

[EAlex] Looks to Licht- I'd like to do that... but I'd obviously need help...

[CP] - You'd need somebody to keep an eye on you

[Licht] - If she's at my place that can be handled easily

[EAlex] You wouldn't mind? I don't want to be a hassle....

[Licht] - No, I mean you'd be alone for about eight hours most days while I'm at work...

[Lie] - Well EAlex will be completely unconscious for about a week or so, so there won't be much you can do during that time

[EAlex] When we go then, if... that's okay Licht?

[Licht] - Yeah, that should be fine

[EAlex] Dusts herself off - 

[Herabrine] scoots in the door unannounced- She's here? Hi! 

[EAlex] ... hello?

[Lie] - EAlex? This is Hera, she's a glitched Alex, like you

[Licht] Is looking at the size difference between the two-

[Herabrine] Floats up to EAlex's eye level and sticks out a hand- Herabrine. Glad to see another, I was pretty sure I was the only one. 

[EAlex] I'm pretty sure I was supposed to spawn as a normal Herobrine and got... cockblocked is a good word I guess...

[Aether] Makes a grumpy face-

[Lie] - Oooh, no no no, please don't start crying

[CP] Goes to grab a blanket in case Aether needs to feed-

[Herabrine] Who's your friend? You got a random player buddy? - floats over to Licht.

[Licht] - I'm Licht...

[EAlex] She's my friend, I guess we're sorta roommates?

[Herabrine] Smirks- Found a summoner instructional on Youtube or something?

[Aether] Starts crying-

[CP] Hands Lie the blanket-

[Licht] - In a chest when the world spawned

[Herabrine] That's oddly convenient...

[EAlex] It was a trick... another entity invaded her computer and took my spawn. 

[Herabrine] That's rough man. Are you coming to stay with us? 

[EAlex] Just visiting to get some lessons for now- gestures at Cp- 

[Herabrine] Oh, from old sourpuss? He does know his shit, I'll give him that.

[CP] Flips Hera off-

[Lie] Covers herself and starts feeding Aether- There you go, settle down

[Dofta] Awww. Who's a happy baby? 

[Herabrine] Love you too Cp.

[Licht] - EAlex, is there anything else you want to do while we're here?

[EAlex] Well I wanted Cp to help me seed hop... But I guess I could ask Doc instead....

[CP] - Well you figured out how to get off the phone, figure out the rest on your own

[Lie] - Says the one who still panics when I go into the digital realm by myself

[EAlex] Yeah... I'll ask Doc...

[Herabrine] Has turned to Lie and is murmuring sweet nothings to Aether.

[Lie] - Me thinks Auntie Hera is going to spoil her niece rotten...

[CP] - Go ask them then, if you can find them

[EAlex] Bristles- I will then! - She heads for the door- Come on Licht! Let's go!

[Licht] - Congratulations on the baby- She then goes to follow EAlex

[EAlex] Looks around outside and stomps past the small horse pen- He makes me so mad... - 

-The chain chomp bounces up from it's spot by the honesty blossoms and startles Licht- AR Ar Ar ARR!

[Licht] - THAT'S NOT NORMAL!

[EAlex] Jumps as well- Sheesh! Bet you an emerald it's from another game.

[Licht] - It is, even I recognize that

[Chomp] Satisfied with a job well done. - Ar!

[EAlex] Gives it some space- Lie makes flowers right? Maybe it's guarding whatever blooms are in that pen. -

[Splender] Is happily fishing on the shore-

[Doc] Wanders over to Splender's house and says pleasantly- Hi neighbor! Catch anything good? 

[Splender] Smiles brightly- Just some boots!

[Doc] Awww, what kind? 

[Splender] - Leather! Two pairs! And one of them is shiny!

[Doc] The shiny one likely has an enchantment at least. 

\- one of the sea dragons floats by a bit off the shore- 

[Doc] Points at it- that's probably why. The big critter scaring off the littler fish. How's Trender doing? 

[Splender] - Doing well! So is my mother!

[Doc] Have you lured her out of the house at all? 

[Splender] - A bit more often now

[Doc] Good. We've had such nice weather these past few days. Been getting behind on my side work since I can't seem to sit still inside for too long. 

[Splender] Laughs and then tenses a little-

[Doc] Are you okay? You look a bit.. stressed...

[Splender] - It's time for the changing of the guard... Are you sure you want to be here?

[Doc] Gets up excitedly- And miss your big bro seeing his mom? I wouldn't miss this for anything!

[Splender] - Okay...- He sends a quick message to Trender before creating an opening with his tendrils

[Sally] Is the first one to run through- Splendy!

[Splender] Laughs and picks Sally up into a hug-

[Slender] Steps through, he's obviously a bit annoyed at the moment-

[Doc] Hello Sally, you're looking chipper. - Xe turns to Slender and looks up with a big smile. - And hello to you as well.

[Slender] - Doctor. Splender, where is Trender?

[Splender] - He's coming! He was in the house!

[Doc] Points a bit down the shore- He's staying in sight of his bro. Just give him a sec. We have a suprise for you anyway...

[Slender] - I am in no mood for surprises Doctor

[Trender] Comes up, making certain that Mirabella is not visible behind him- Hello brother

[Slender] - Trender, did everything go alright

[Trender] - Yes, very much so

[Sally] - Hi Trender!

[Doc] Oh, but I think you'll be happy. - Eyebrow waggle at Trender-

[Splender] - Brother brother brother! Guess what!

[Slender] Sighs- What is it Splender?

[Splender] - We found mother!

[Slender] Tenses, becoming very wary- You what?

[Trender] Steps aside to let Slender see Mirabella-

[Mirabella] - Slender...

[Doc] Is all smiles- You know how there's a ritual for summoning you? A friend and I kinda, tweeked it a bit.

[Mirabella] Approaches cautiously, feeling her eldest's unease- It's alright, he did not follow me here. You are still safe

[Slender] - Mother...

[Sally] Looks between the familiar slender beings and Mirabella- Papa? Who is she?

[Doc] She's kinda your... grandma I guess?

[Mirabella] Reaches for Slender- My you've grown so tall... And this must be the little one that Doc told me about...

[Sally] Hides behind Slender a little-

[Doc] It's okay Sally. She's very nice.

[Slender] Let's Mirabella touch his face- I was certain he would have killed you after what you did...

[Doc] She told me he'd basically ignored her, we've just been trying to get her out in the sun and socialize a bit.

[Mirabella] - It's alright Slender, we have plenty of time to talk

[Sally] - Papa...

[Splender] - Come on Sally, let's go play in my house

[Trender] - How about you let me out first

[Splender] - Oh! Right!- He opens another way and Trender pets Sally's head before bidding his brothers good bye and leaving

[Doc] Very sappy expression. -Thanks for hanging out with us Trender. And nice job on your moms clothes too. Very flattering.

[Trender] - They're much less enslaving now

[Doc] Even better. Stick it to the man. - Little fist salute for Trender.

[Trender] Steps out and Splender closes the portal-

[Doc] Checks to make sure everyone is doing okay and slips away with a happy spring in hir step. Xe types a quick whisper to Deerheart- That was nice. He didn't have much of a look on his face obviously, but I got the gist.

[Deer] - Good, and Mirabella deserves to reconnect with her children again

[Doc] Also dashes off a whisper to Cp- Just a heads up, Slender's here and Sally too. But I think he's going to be quite busy chatting with his mom for a while.

[CP] - WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM ON!? HE COULD INFECT AETHER!

[Doc] chat- Because it was his turn to watch over Splender? What was I supposed to say???

[CP] Frustrated keyboard smash-

[Doc] chat- Oh chill. Even if she was infected I could reverse it easily. Don't be like that.

[CP] - I don't care!

[Doc] chat- He doesn't even know she exists ding-dong. Keep your cool and it can stay that way.

[CP] Goes to punch his punching bag-

[Doc] Sends Cp a winky emoji - Trust me.

[CP] - Fuck off

[EAlex] Reaches the spawn and looks around in confusion. - This is a super weird seed. These two trees look like they're made of chocolate and ice cream and these headstone inscriptions are very silly. And they have a... skeleton horse rental business?

[Licht] - I've learned to just stop questioning things here...

[EAlex] It's creative, I'll give them that. And someone has certainly beefed up the Testificate village. I've never seen one with such a high wall around it.

[CN] Comes flying in in his bird form, clutching a few cold flowers in his small talons-

[EAlex] Spots the little bird- Umm...

[CN] Tosses the flowers as he shifts so he can grab them with his hand- Hi!

[EAlex] Leaps in alarm- IT'S A NOTCH!

[CN] - Um... I'm Lie's NOTCH, CN

[EAlex] Is still really wary -

[Licht] - Why are you here?

[CN] - Lie sent me to give these to you, they're cold flowers!- He holds the flowers out

[EAlex] Takes them cautiously- Lie sent you...? Why are you giving us flowers?

[CN] - She said you were planning on going irl? She said they'll be helpful for the.. The... Fever? I think?

[Licht] - A fever?

[EAlex] Oh... thank you then. And thank her for me please. Do you know where I can find Doc?

[CN] - Maybe around the castle? That's usually a good bet

[EAlex] Looks around- Well... I'm guessing that's going to be the giant cobblestone build I can see a bit of over there? - points.

[CN] - Yeah!

[Licht] - Thank you for the information

[EAlex] Nods in appreciation and sets out that direction.

[Lj] Is outside watching amused as Yaunfen tries in vain to walk Fru on a leash. - I like this critter, it's got bangers. 

[Waffles] Lounging in a nearby tree.

[Fru] Tries to chew the leash- 

[Yaunfen] No! Bad!

[Licht] Pauses at the sight of the animals and LJ-

[EAlex] Umm, excuse me? 

[Yaunfen] Oh, hi! Are you new here? 

[EAlex] Just visiting. 

[Lj] Points at Licht - You I know. How did you get here? Did you piss off Cp?

[Licht] - I was let in by his wife

[Lj] Oh, Lie. Yeah, she's nice. 

[Yaunfen] Are you lost? 

[Fru] Tries to run and gets pulled up short with the leash- 

[Yaunfen] Heel! 

[EAlex] we're not lost, just looking for Doc. 

[Lj] Well you found their kid, Yaunfen.

[Licht] - That's their child?

[Yaunfen] Yep. Mada hatched me hirself. 

[Lj] Don't be fooled by appearances, the Doc adopted a dragon while they were still an egg. 

[EAlex] Somehow that doesn't suprise me...

[Licht] - Do you know where Doc currently is?

[Yaunfen] I can find out! - In chat- Mada, there are some people looking for you. By the side porch- 

[Doc] chat- I'm down near the shore, I'll be there in a sec.

[Yaunfen] Headed this way now. 

[EAlex] Thank you. 

[Fru] Teeny roar. 

[EAlex] That's a very unique animal. 

[LJ] It's some kinda dinosaur, and judging by the texture, also part cake.

[Licht] - I'd be very careful with that creature of yours

[Yaunfen] Yeah, they're going to need lots of training. But Waffles is well behaved and I trained them. - Points to the sabertoothed cake cat in a nearby tree.

[Licht] - Let's hope that's the case...

[Doc] Comes up from the garden- Oh! Hello again! I got busy and I didn't see you come in. 

[LJ] I take it Slender isn't mad at you for kidnapping his mom? You seem in good spirits. 

[Doc] Not at all. I think he was more suprised then anything else.

[Licht] - Kidnapping?

[Doc] It's more noble then it sounds. She was in an abusive relationship and we stole her away from her husband and reuinited her with her sons.

[Licht] - I see...- She's not entirely convinced

[Yaunfen] nods- Mirabella deserves to be happy. The Wicker Man's a big meanie.

[EAlex] I actually came to ask you for a favor... I need to learn to seed hop and... I want to be real.

[Doc] Geeze... Let's not do both of those things in one day, just pick one for now. And I warn you, you will be laid up for a while if you choose to go out. Is someone willing to watch over you?

[Licht] - I already agreed to

[EAlex] Then... please take me out. 

[Doc] If you really want too. Just be careful out there once you're recovered. There are human agents who will try to capture you if they can.

[Licht] - Before we go, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you

[Doc] Sure, what is it?

[Licht] - You say this place is a sanctuary, so why is there such a violent brine as CP here? It doesn't make much sense at all...

[Doc] Small laugh - Well... intially Lie was the one I took in, she used to be human. He was obsessed with her and followed. So my friends and I used that as a crowbar to start unpacking all of his personal issues and trying to help reform him. This is good behavior for him. He killed me several times when he was first brought in.

[Licht] - He did all that, but you let him stay?

[Doc] He was... afflicted, and not in his right mind at first.

[LJ] Sighs- It's a common thing for creepypastas to be partially posessed by the spirit of Insanity. She can make a person do horrific things without a second thought or a crumb of sympathy for the victims...

[Licht] - I see...

[Yaunfen] Picks up on the hint of sadness. - Don't be sad. We know you're trying. 

[Doc] He's still an ass sometimes, but at least it isn't random anymore. And hey, if I didn't know him, he would still be the only Herobrine that could go irl.

[Licht] - The only one?

[Doc] Yes, it's a special trick. He can punt people out and they'll kind of adjust... he can also draw them in, and after a long stay in the digital realm the physical body just ceases to be and the person just becomes a digital entity on their own. Either direction it's painful. But it literally saved Markus's life.

[Licht] - Saved his life?

[Yaunfen] He had a hearts attack!

[Doc] Nods- He went into cardiac arrest and Cp pulled him inside before he passed. It gave me a chance to heal him with the local methods. I think if he would have tried to go out again before completely going digital, he would have resumed his cardiac failure and instantly died.

[Licht] - I see, I suppose it's a good thing then that he's still alive

[Doc] And now he's a Notch for real too. His MC skin just became his real shape in the process. You see why it was a hassle for him to try and meet with you. And also why he just up and vanished for so long.

[Licht] - Yeah, I guess so

[EAlex] What do you mean he's a real NOTCH, does he have powers? 

[Doc] Some. He can make a shield thing around himself and others, and he has a weird loud shout that can actually damage things, hearing and otherwise.

[Licht] - Is that what happened in the apartment then? When his voice got louder?

[Doc] Yep. I consider it his dad voice. Usually stops Cp in his tracks too.

[LJ] Snickers- 

[Licht] - It stops CP?

[Doc] He does respect Markus. I mean, as much as he respects anyone. Markus has been there for him in any way he could, and even let Cp beat up and kill his avatar multiple times without even fighting back. He knew Cp was in pain and lashing out at all NOTCHs because of it.

[Licht] - I hope this was before he entered the server...

[Doc] Yeah, it was. 

[LJ] And there was his little brother... 

[Doc] nods- That too. His little brother got a bad potion that turned him back into a child. Markus pretended to be their dad and helped take care of Stevie until he was cured of the effects. It really brought them all together. Cp had been estranged from Stevie for a very long time.

[Licht] - He has a brother?

[Yaunfen] Most brines come with a Steve! 

[Doc] Yep. In Cp's case his Steve is his younger brother. He's a decent guy. Took him a very long time to settle in, he has trust issues and Cp does give him shit now and again.

[Licht] - That's not exactly uncommon amongst siblings...

[Doc] Exactly. But most of us came here with someone. A new seed has a very high chance of spawning a self-aware Steve, a smaller chance of getting an Alex too - Gestures at EAlex- and then an even smaller chance, just a sliver, of generating a Herobrine glitch. And if that happens, then the system counters with an automatically generated AI NOTCH to keep an eye on the brine so they don't do so much griefing that the players get driven off.

[Licht] - Sounds complicated

[EAlex] So like the little one that gave us these? - holds up the flowers- 

[Doc] Yeah that's CN, he's a good kid. My NOTCH is decent too. 

[Yaunfen] That's Buff. He's got huge muscles. 

[Doc] Yeah, I got lucky. He's an overly helpful excercise nut, and the most annoying thing he does is noisy granola making way too early in the morning.

[Licht] - What happens if either the brine or the NOTCH dies?

[Doc] hesitates, remembering... - If the NOTCH dies, the system generates a new one. If the Herobrine dies... we don't know. Thankfully none of our Herobrines have died. I keep the server set to infinite respawn here to protect everyone.

[EAlex] Makes a grim face. -If you set a seed to hardcore, if the player dies, the seed deletes itself.

[Licht] - Yikes...

[Doc] Thankfully server space is cheap, and I've got lots of backups too. Keeps my family safe. 

[Deer] Comes out- Hey, lunch is ready

[Yaunfen] Yay! Hey mom? Could you try ordering Fru around like you do the mobs?

[LJ] Speaking of family...

[Doc] Hello love. - blows her a kiss

[Deer] - I could try...- She concentrates a bit and frowns- That's... Odd...- She blows a kiss back

[Yaunfen] What is it? 

[Fru] Curious noise- 

[EAlex] You... are not a Herobrine. -she hesitates, feeling around the codes- Good grief... what are you miss?

[Deer] - Hm? Oh, I'm the server!

[EAlex] Is blinking at her, really seeing what's there - Like a spider... in the middle of a web of everything! - She looks at Licht in awe- It's like we're standing inside her soul!

[Doc] You kind of are. She's the physical manifestation of the world itself.

[Deer] - I'm not the only server here either

[Fru] Scoots over to Deerheart and tries to nom the bottom of her pants leg-

[Deer] - Fru no! I'm sorry Yaunfen, but there's something different about Fru, I can't urge them like the other mobs

[Yaunfen] Awww.... There's Cp's mom, Flux! 

[LJ] And your shirtless friend with the sticks perpetually in his hair. 

[Doc] Chuckles- Salvatage. He's a wild one. 

[Fru] blach! - cloth flavor-

[Deer] - Exactly! Actually Yaunfen, you could try asking Salvatge about Fru, he may have better luck

[Yaunfen] Food first and then yeah! - They take out a chunk of chocolate chicken and offer it to Fru. The little dinosaur pounces on it and savages it to chunks- 

[LJ] Ho-boy.

[Licht] - … Interesting diet there...

[Yaunfen] They're from a candy seed. Like me. 

[Doc] It's their main diet. The whole world is made of cake, ice cream, frosting, candy, and chocolate. 

[EAlex] Is that where the weird trees down the hill came from? 

[Doc] Yup. They drop saplings that are also ice cream cones.

[Deer] - Come on Yaunfen, you need to eat too

[Yaunfen] Okay mom- They head inside, pulling the dino with them. - Come on Waffles!- 

[Waffles] Hops down from the tree and pads after them, their frosted back and colorful sprinkles clearly visible as they pass Licht and EAlex-

[Licht] - Well then, are we going to head back or?

[EAlex] I'm ready if you are-

[Doc] Okay. I'll make a hole for you. - They shift into their larger shape with practiced ease-

[Licht] - I'm guessing we're coming out at my apartment?

[Doc] She's going to collapse the moment she steps out. So that would probably be for the best. And you'll want those flowers in your hand close by, they'll help your fever. 

[EAlex] Passes the cold flowers to Licht and swallows hard.

[Doc] Shakes hir mane a little - Remember, soft food only once you actually wake up. You're going to feel like you ate lava and that's normal.

[Licht] - Alright then, let's do this

[Doc] Steps forward and slams hir head against reality itself, leaving a crackly edged hole that leads out of Licht's tv. - Licht, you go first. Catch her if you can.

[Licht] Steps through and waits on the other side, putting the flowers on her desk for now-

[EAlex] Quietly- Thank you Doc...

[Doc] Good luck out there.

[EAlex] Steps through the hole and has only a spilt second before the pain hits and she collapses-

[Licht] Moves forwards and grabs her- Hang on, I got you- She starts dragging her towards the bed-

[Doc] Pokes just the tip of hir snout through. - Take good care of her please. We're both trusting you.

[Licht] - I will

[Doc] Pulls back and closes the portal. Xe looks down at Deerheart- Another one set free. I wonder if Cp really comprehends what a lynchpin he's been in giving us all more space to run?

[Deer] - I think he might be a little more focused on other things at the moment

[Doc] Snorts- Yeah I know! You should have seen him when Lie handed him the baby. I could have set off a block of TNT and he wouldn't have even noticed the noise. I've never seen him so spellbound.

[Deer] - That's wonderful. It's such a change from when I first met him

[Doc] Same, and he was already a bit mellowed out by then. You weren't around for all the times he straight up murdered me.

[Deer] - I know, and I'm glad I wasn't, I may have killed himself for doing that to you

[Doc] Hunkers down and puts hir snout on the ground by Deerheart- It's all over and done, but I'm flattered all the same. You still protected me in your own way. I was never afraid to die here. - purrrs-

[Deer] Laughs and kisses Doc's snout- Come on, let's go join our child

[Doc] Shifts back down from the tail to the head and intentionally stumbles to land in Deerheart's arms- whoops...

[Deer] - Oh no, whatever will I do with you?

[Doc] You make me dizzy with love. I'll have to go sit down close to you until I get my equilbrium back.

[Deer] - So long as I don't fall over along the way

[Doc] Walks with her- You have yourself a deal-


	381. Too Many Cats, Infinite Waffles

-The next day- 

[TLOT] Has made a smaller cat of himself then normal and is sniffing around for Grinny-

[Grinny] Is making a nice big puke pile at the bottom of some stairs-

[TLOT] Gets a whuff of it and comes running- are you ill??

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[TLOT] Oh dear... - He pulls out a sponge and cleans it up - That was a lot... did you eat one of my flitters or something?

[Grinny] - Why did you do that? I was hoping somebody would step in it!

[TLOT] Eyebrow- it would have despawned after a while anyway. Puke is not an item.

[Grinny] Flicks tail in irritation before walking away-

[TLOT] Hey. Wait, I wanted to ask you something.

[Grinny] - Oh what now?

[TLOT] Would you like your own room? You do a lot of wandering and there are empty rooms in the castle. I could block off a doorway and hide a hole with a painting so you have a private space.

[Grinny] - I'm fine, just fuck off

[TLOT] I didn't say you weren't, I was just trying to make you a bit more welcome.

[Grinny] - Yeah well stop

[TLOT] Why? Does it really bother you that much when someone likes you?

[Grinny] - Humans are the scum of the earth, and I hate all who look like them as well. You smell false like this and it does nothing to help your case

[TLOT] I'm a shapeshifter. It's not like I'm tricking you. I like being a cat anyway, it's a good shape for lounging. And humans.... well I can't speak for people irl. I've heard they can be pretty terrible. But digital ones are okay.

[Grinny] - I doubt it

[TLOT] You'd probably like my friend Alexsezia. She's got tons of cats, basically lets them roam all over her, her house and grounds and do whatever they want. She spoils em rotten.

[Grinny] - I don't care

[TLOT] Awww, but you might have fun. Aren't you lonely?

[Grinny] Hisses-

[TLOT] Just for a little while? It's not like you're busy writing a novel or something.

[Grinny] - Just leave me alone!

[TLOT] Please?

[Grinny] - No!

[TLOT] Sneaks closer- Just an afternoon? I'll bring you a lobster if you hate it.

[Grinny] - No

[TLOT] You're just as stubbon as Cp... 

\- / Tp HerobrineTheLordofTears and player CreepypastaGrinny to Alexsezia / -

-The two pop out into her living room and clip out of her for a second. - 

[Alexsezia] Well this is a suprise, and you brought a friend? Aww... did someone shave him??? Poor kitty! 

[Other cats] Mew at Grinny and some sniff his direction with friendly looks-

[Grinny] Hisses and swats at the others- YOU FUCKER WHY DID YOU DO THIS!

[TLOT] I thought you liked other cats?

[Alexsezia] Well he's a bit of a fireball isn't he? - She finishes prepping the cats food and starts laying down dishes of good smelling fish, chicken and beef.

[Grinny] Backs away with a growl-

[Other cats] Run eagarly to the bowls and start nomming.

[Alexsezia] sits on the floor - So who have you brought me TLOT?

[TLOT] A creepypasta, a purged one. His name is Grinny. He's got a lot of justified hate towards people in general.

[Grinny] Presses himself into a corner-

[Alexsezia] Takes a bowl of food and slides it near him, but not close enough that he can bat it away without moving forward. - I see... 

[TLOT] I thought he might warm up a bit in a more cat-friendly household. He seems to hate LH.

[Grinny] - That cat is a fucking idiot

[TLOT] Shrugs- He's friendly enough, he makes mischief sometimes, but everyone else loves him.

[Grinny] - I don't fucking care

[Alexsezia] He sounds like Cp. 

[TLOT] I think his personal trauma is nearly as bad as Cp's was...

[Grinny] Keeps growling and swats at a kitten that gets to close to him-

[TLOT] Uses his tail to scoot the kitten back a bit and it wanders over to play on the rug instead. - We still love you Grinny. We just want to help.

[Grinny] - I don't need any help!

[TLOT] Rolls over and curls his paws to his chest- tch. If you push everyone who wants to be your friend away; I think you need something.

[Grinny] - And you are way too optimistic

[TLOT] It's a flaw, I know. But it kept me from fading away when anyone else would have laid down and died. It's tiny thing that can make all the difference.

[Alexsezia] Rubs his belly absent-mindedly - 

[TLOT] PUUUUURRRR

[Grinny] Looks around for a way of escaping-

-The house is small and there's no exit besides the obvious one. But there is a one block hole in the wall nearby with vines hanging over the opening.

[Grinny] Makes a run for it-

-The hole opens into a small bedroom. It's empty at the moment since most of the other cats are eating. 

[Alexsezia] I think you're gonna owe me... 

[TLOT] I'm sure I will.

[Grinny] Slips under the bed as far back as he can get-

[Alexsezia] Eases open the door and pushes the bowl of food slightly under the bed - I'm close by if you want to chat- she slips back out again and closes the door behind her. 

[Grinny] Growls as she leaves-

-le little bit of time passes. It gets dark outside and the cobbles under the bed are colder then the carpet on the floor.   
[Alexsezia] Shoos the other cats back as she comes in and lays down with the faintest creak. 

[Grinny] Still hasn't eaten the offered food but he is creeping closer to the carpet, looking for any of the other cats-

[Alexsezia] Sprinkled catnip all over the living room floor to keep the other cats in there

[Grinny] Pokes his head out from under the bed and seeing the coast is clear drags the bowl out a little to start eating-

[Alexsezia] Hears her visitor eating and smiles. She doesn't want to disturb him by making a sound.

[Grinny] Once he's had his fill he starts sniffing around the room, looking for a warmer spot. He pokes his head out of the hole in the wall and hisses at the cats on the other side before retreating back into the bedroom where he paces a little. Finally he jumps up onto the bed and settles down on one of the corners-

[Alexsezia] Just smiles and drifts off to sleep-

[Grinny] Creeps closer to her warmth as the night moves on, but the peace is shattered when the cats start wandering back into the bedroom and Grinny starts fighting with them-

[Alexsezia] Wakes up with a yawn- Guys! Guys! Stop that! Do I need to douse you all?

[Grinny] Draws blood, but without his fur to protect him he's bleeding as well-

[Alexsezia] Wades into the fray with a wool block and shoves the cats apart-

[Grinny] Is hissing madly, still ready to fight-

[Alexsezia] Just tosses a few healing splash potions onto the floor and the cats. The regular cats scatter at the touch of the liquid.

[Grinny] Tries to shake it off- FUCKER!

[Alexsezia] What? It's just a healing potion. It'll absorb before you've finished swearing.

[Grinny] Growls at her- Just leave me be!

[Alexsezia] Why were you fighting anyway?

[Grinny] - Because they got close!

[Alexsezia] Well they're all decently friendly. Do you not like other cats?

[Grinny] - No!

[Alexsezia] I see.- She pulls her feet up and sits cross-legged. She's just wearing a very long green shirt. - What kinds of things do you like?

[Grinny] - Not being here, being away from humans

[Alexsezia] Aww. I like solitude myself. Cats aren't very demanding roommates usually.

[Grinny] - Try saying that when they're all screaming in agony

[Alexsezia] Frowns - If you're threatening my cats...

[Grinny] - I'm talking from personal experience

[Alexsezia] Then that would be a terrible situation.

[Grinny] - It's part of the life of a lab animal

[Alexsezia] Cocks her head. - But I'm a potion maker, and my cats are happy?

[Grinny] - You know nothing of out there, do you?

[Alexsezia] Not really no. I was a late creation. They intended me to be completely self-sufficent. Doc says I'm an asexual. No desire for sex or a mate. I know art, and music, how to brew and take care of animals. Everything I need to survive.

[Grinny] Then let me ruin that innocence of yours. By lab animal, I mean an animal that has been experimented on, had poisons forced into it's body, harmful things applied to their eyes, forced to grow things that shouldn't be grown on their body! Electrocuted, beaten, cut into, and altered! And then left in cages far too small for any animal their size to live in, sometimes with a second animal crammed in as well! They are burned by chemicals and seen as disposable!

[Alexsezia] It's not innocence Grinny. I know it's hard out there. Humans are strange and scary, and I'm grateful to have a safe place where those things don't happen. I'm rather confused as to why the others want to go out and I'm not the only one.

[Grinny] Scoffs- Because that is where we can get revenge

[Alexsezia] Ah, like Cp. The drive to kill. I only kill for food.

[Grinny] - Then you haven't been what we've been through

[Alexsezia] Would you wish such a terrible thing on someone for no reason at all?

[Grinny] - Maybe

[Alexsezia] Then I'm sorry you have that much pain inside.

[Grinny] Scoffs and goes to slink back under the bed only to find it occupied by several other cats-

[Alexsezia] Why don't you come up here again? I won't touch you if you don't want me too.

[Grinny] Hisses and swats at another cat that gets too close-

[Alexsezia] Sighs and gets up again. She makes a small whistling noise and the cats perk up to follow her. She dumps more catnip in the living room to clear out the bedroom again.

[Grinny] Goes back under the bed-

[Alexsezia] Peeks at him- Goodnight Grinny. The bed is free if you want to share- She lays back down and snuggles under the covers.

[Grinny] It takes some time but Grinny does end up back on the bed, only because he's cold-

[Alexsezia] Waits for him to be completely asleep and then tucks the corner of the blanket over him before going back to sleep herself.

[Splender] The next day he's over at Karla's and knocks on the door, Sally is with him- Hello? Anybody home?

[Karla] Comes to the door herself with a light dusting of feathers on her clothes. - Oh hello! Come in please. The ceiling is plenty high enough in the main room. And hello again Sally as well. 

[Sally] - Hi!

[Splender] Teleports in- I have something for you! It's from Trender, you must have made a good impression with him

[Karla] genuine smile- Really? He seems an interesting fellow. Artists of a feather if you please. - Her current project is set up on a table in the cavernous room, it's vagely dragonlike, but the wings are gaudy with different types of feathers. 

[Banette] Greets Sally brightly.

[Sally] Laughs a little and pets the pokemon-

[Splender] Pulls out a bag- He said you could probably find a good use for these- Inside of the bag, neatly folded are some of the softest leathers one can get, and each a very fine and high quality

[Karla] Oh my... this is wunderbar! I mean, if he ever needs anything I can do, he has only to ask. Please thank him for me.

[Banette] Chuckles and offers Sally a cookie from a ceramic container on the end table.

[Splender] - Okay I will!

[Sally] Looks at Karla- Miss Karla? Can I have one of the cookies?

[Karla] If her dad is okay with that. I have plenty and you're welcome to them otherwise. Ever likes sweets and he's pretty handy in the kitchen.

[Splender] - Well, Brother is busy talking with our mother right now... But I shall give you the permission Sally!

[Sally] Laughs- Yay!- She takes the cookie happily and starts eating it

[Karla] I take it the Doctor caught him off guard with that one? I'm sure you've been bursting at the seams to avoid telling him.

[Splender] - Oh absolutely! Although Brother didn't seem as... Happy to see our mother as the others...

[Karla] He is probably concerned that her absence will be noted and acted upon. But I heard secondhand that she was simply used as a broodmare to create several more slender children who were immediately taken from her. And when her purpose had been served; was then abandoned by your father. 

[Banette] Sympathetic cooing. They crawl up on the couch, and get cozy, listening to their mistress. 

[Splender] - I know, she told me herself. But she did save me from death since my face never covered... That's apparently a big disgrace...  
[Sally] - But Splendy, your face is always so happy!

[Karla] Foolish taboos. Doesn't matter if they're human or slender. Screw society. 

[Splender] - But I'm here now! And I will help my brothers fight!

[Karla] gets a wicked expression- I would be glad to join you, but my best weapon is out of ammo...

[Splender] - What would you need?

[Karla] they're like... Small lightbulbs actually. - she takes the giant gun down from a prominent shelf surrounded by books and pops one of the three dead bulbs out to show him. 

[Wunderwaffe] hopeful electrical noise- 

[Splender] - I don't know where to get these for you... But if we can get you just one, there is an enchantment which will give you unlimited ammo!

[Karla] Intriguing! But it's from a very different game. It's a shame we can't just repair one somehow. 

[Splender] - Well... I think you might be able to repair things on an anvil?

[Karla] So it can repair things that aren't metal? 

[Splender] - I think so... But you have to have the experience levels

[Karla] that I do not have. I've been mostly sewing and staying inside at night.

[Splender] - We could ask someone who does have experience levels!

[Sally] - You could ask big brother!

[Karla] Ah, but you for forget something mein eagar munchkin! - She gives Sally a playful poke on the nose- Cp does not have to work to survive. Experience is gotten by finding and crafting. It is his younger brother who would have the superior experience levels.

[Sally] - His brother? Oh yeah! I've played with him before!  
[Splender] - This is true, or any of the Steve's really

[Karla] And I got the impression that Stevie is easily bribed as well.

[Splender] - I think it depends on who is doing the bribing...

[Karla] Perhaps, but men have their appetites.

[Splender] - Should we go see then? Or do you wish to gather some things first?

[Karla] Even with persuasion we'll need something to trade... - she grabs the Wunderwaffe and puts it behind her back. Oddly it hangs there as if on a cross strap. - I'm thinking... 

[Sally] - We could give him cookies! Or crayons!

[Banette] hops up and pokes around in her tubs of supplies- baaa? 

[Karla] hmmm? - she looks down in the tangle of items and pulls out a wide chunk of copper pipe. Turning it in the light- this might fix part of the problem... Shall we to the village first? 

[Splender] - Okay! I could use a snack

[Sally] Runs over to Splender and holds her arms up so she can be picked up by the larger being-

[Karla] Pockets one of the burned out bulbs and heads out the door with the Banette trotting along beside her - 

[Splender] Teleports himself and Sally out, following Karla and whistling a tune-

[Banette] Skips along beside Splender and lifts their hands to be picked up too 

[Splender] Easily picks Banette up in one of his belled tendrils-

[Banette] happy noises- 

[Karla] so childlike... And yet with a rather dark appetite. 

[Splender] - That's okay, not every child is the same, and the same holds true for the pokemon!

[Karla] it doesn't trouble me, they've been a most pleasant addition to my household. 

-They reach the wall and Karla chooses the entrance closest to the forge and sidles inside the village, staying close to the wall and mostly avoiding anyone else. 

[Splender] - Why so shy? You know they won't judge you...

[Karla] I am not shy! 

[Splender] Is not entirely convinced-

[Tungsten] is doing some fiddly leatherwork for a change and greets them brightly- 

\- a few children follow Splender to show him drawings they've done and in one case, to shyly give him a flower - 

[Karla] Scoots quickly into the forge

[Splender] Praises all the children and thanks the one which brought him the flower, trading it for a small lollipop-

-lots of playing and general frolicking happening outside- 

[Tungsten] Can I... help you miss? 

[Karla] un-rustling her jimmies mentally. - I'd like to trade you some metal in return for fixing a small item. - She brandishes the bit of copper pipe. 

[Tungsten] Takes it and looks it over- what a strange alloy, and an unusual color too. What would you like fixed? - he's trying not to stare at the tangle of metal jutting up behind her shoulder- 

[Sally] Getting curious climbs down Splender and follows Karla in-

[Tungsten] Greets her as well. It's warm in the forge and there are bits of projects and tools laying everywhere

[Sally] Is just looking at all the shiny things about-

[Karla] Can you fix this? - she holds up the small bulb. 

[Tungsten] I don't even know what that is? 

[Karla] Does it matter if one has an anvil and the right experience? 

[Tungsten] Takes it curiously- maybe not. I'll try. - he puts it in the anvil slot and starts fiddling with it. 

[Drillby] Comes back with food in a basket - oh hello! - he smiles at Sally- nice to see you again Sally. 

[Sally] - Hi!

[Drillby] Want to see my new project Sally? I'm making wedding torques for a couple in Amegakure. - he takes out two golden bands shaped like big horseshoes. It's pixelated, but they have a decent amount of small details and the metal is gracefully twisted down the length. 

[Sally] - But those aren't rings...

[Drillby] They go around your neck, the gap is big enough to slip them on without bending. 

[Sally] - Oooooh

[Tungsten] well I made it not rattle anymore? Is that what you wanted? 

[Karla] takes the bulb and holds it as if to look through it, but as its raised high enough the Wunderwaffe gives the most subtle approving vibration. - yes, that will do nicely. Enjoy your copper, blacksmith. 

[Sally] - Does it light up now?

[Tungsten] - Still a bit confused - uh, thanks? 

[Karla] Shushes her with a small gesture- we shall see... Come on Sally, let's go find Splender. 

[Sally] - Okay- She turns towards the two in the forge- Bye!

[Karla] Slips up to Splender- I'm ready to go whenever you are satiated with play. 

[Splender] - Yes, I just needed a quick snack, we can go

[Karla] Waits until they're well outside the walls before taking the massive gun off her back - 

[Sally] - Your gun is noisy

[Karla] It talks to me. In its own way.- she clicks the bulb in place and there's a small riot of electrical noises worthy of a theramin. - it's only one shot, but it works. 

[Splender] - Now to enchant it!

[Sally] - What's enchanting?

[Splender] - Well, it's like how my clothes are! It makes things shiny and gives them a power! I think I have a few things in my inventory that are enchanted too, let me look- He starts digging around and tossing random things out, there's lots of "confetti" and he tosses out the boots he fished out earlier too- Oh! There's something!

[Karla] Those look like they already have something on them. Are they special to you? 

[Splender] - Oh no, I just fished them out of the water yesterday!

[Karla] Then they might be suitable. If you don't mind giving them up. 

[Banette] happily tosses the 'confetti' around a little 

[Splender] - No, go right ahead!- He starts cleaning up the wool rugs, but lets Banette continue playing with the pieces it has

0:37 AM] Dr. Franken Stein: [Karla] takes the boots and puts them away- thank you. Can you lead me to his house? I'm not sure where he lives. 

[Splender] - Sure! It's not that far from CP's!- He starts leading them towards the bi colored house

[Karla] Notices the Banette lagging a bit and carries them like a small child. 

[Splender] Soon has them at the odd house and knocks on the door-

[Stevie] Is below the house on the beach and hears the knocking- Down here!

[Karla] Saunters down- hello Stevie. 

[Stevie] - Hello, I'm afraid I don't think we've met?

[Karla] Doctor Emmerich. Karla is fine as well though. I only know you by the impression you left on my youthful companion, Ever. 

[Stevie] - Oh! Him, yeah he's decent, a little too energetic to run towards lava though

[Karla] Makes a rather suggestive smile - Haha, his youthful vigor is one of my favorite things about him. 

[Stevie] - Anyways, what can I do for you?

[Karla] I'm in need of an... Experienced miner to make a little... Trade with me. 

[Stevie] - What sort of trade?

[Sally] Has caught the attention of Milotic and is giggling as the pokemon nuzzles her-

[Banette] Notices the huge Milotic and snuggles against her uncertainly. 

[Karla] I need a weapon enchanted with 'infinity' and I don't have the levels. I have a pair of already enchanted boots to trade for the service, if that's acceptable. 

[Stevie] - Sure, that sounds fair. But we'll have to go to my brother's place, I don't have an enchanting table. So did you enchant the wrong thing and use up all your levels?

[Karla] Grumbles convincingly - something like that, yes...

[Stevie] - Alright, let's go then. Milotic? Be good and stay near here okay?

[Milotic] Makes an affirmative sound-

[Karla] Your sea serpent is lovely. 

[Banette] Watching Stevie curiously

[Stevie] - It's a pokemon, Doc rescued it in it's previous form where somebody had dumped it in a hot spring

[Karla] All the more fitting. Foolish people throw away treasure because they don't appreciate what they have or its potential. 

[Stevie] - Yeah, it's happy here luckily, and has a lot of ocean to swim in

[Splender] Smiles at Milotic as he picks Sally up and carries her along-

[Stevie] - Sorry about the lack of stairs up from the beach though

[Karla] It's fine- she's lanky enough to take the large block steps with relative ease. The Wunderwaffe is chattering happily as she walks too. 

[Stevie] - So what am I enchanting?

[Karla] Inclines her head to indicate the gun- this. It's... Out of arrows so to speak. 

[Stevie] - I see, well I'll try my best to get you the infinity enchantment, but the language can be a little tricky to read sometimes on the table

[Karla] I'm willing to find more things to sweeten the deal if it is required. 

[Stevie] - Nah it's fine, gives me a chance to sneak a peek at my niece again

[Splender] - Oh that's right! Lie did give birth!

[Sally] - What happened?

[Karla] Lie has a child now Sally. 

[Sally] - Can I play with it?

[Karla] Not yet, she's very tiny right now. It'll be a while before she can even see properly or grip things. 

[Sally] Pouts- Then she's boring!

[Karla] Shrugs- babies are like that. They mostly cry, eat and sleep for the first year. 

[Stevie] - They need a lot of help too

[Karla] nods- Part of the reason I decided not to have any. 

[Stevie] - Ah here we are- He opens the front door which leads directly into the workshop- Anybody home?

-There's no answer as Lie and CP are in their room with the baby-

[Karla] puts the Banette on a bed and takes the gun to the enchanting table- 

[Stevie] - Alright, put it in the enchanting slot and I'll see what I can do

[Karla] Nods and places the gun. It barely fits in the space and chirps happily in the light from the book- 

[Stevie] Steps over to it and goes through the book, after a few moments he finds the right enchantment- Hey, can you hand me some lapis from that trunk over there?

[Sally] Why does the book float?

[Stevie] - That's a question for Flux

[Karla] Looks for the blue stone and hands him some- probably just to show that it's a special magick book. 

[Stevie] Uses the stone and shivers as he feels his levels be pulled away- Alright, that should do it- He carefully picks up the gun and holds it out to Karla

[Karla] Takes it reverently and strokes the barrel as it purrs with little crackly sparks. - thank you... - She pulls out the soft leather boots and holds them out to him, they're already shimmery and purple with a high level enchantment. 

[Stevie] Takes the boots and stows them in his inventory- Now to find my brother

[Karla] I think I should be heading home... - gently motions for Sally and Splender- 

[Sally] - Okay!

[Splender] - I'll meet you outside

[Karla] Once they're a bit away from the house she smiles rather wickedly- you two should stay at my house until it gets dark. Zen I'll show you vhat zhis can do to zombies...

[Stevie] Is about halfway across the bridge when CP steps out of the bedroom with Aether cradled against his chest-

[CP] - Come on, let's let your mother take a nap

[Stevie] - Oh, hey brother...

[CP] - The fuck are you doing here?

[Stevie] - I was enchanting something, don't worry, I'll replace the lapis that I used

[Aether] Stirs a little-

[CP] - Yeah well Lie's trying to get some sleep right now

[Stevie] - You look pretty tired yourself... Do you... Do you want me to take Aether for a bit?

[CP] Becomes a bit uneasy- I... Don't know...

[Stevie] - Brother come on, you need to sleep too...

[CP] - No shit, but Aether also gets cold easily...

[Stevie] - Then I'll hold her near the lava

[CP] Hesitates but does move closer to his brother- Fine, but if anything happens to her...

[Stevie] - Nothing will happen- He takes his niece and smiles gently at her- Go get some rest brother

[CP] - If you need anything Father knows where we keep just about everything for her

[Stevie] - Go sleep with Lie

[CP] - Alright, alright

[Aether] Burbles-

[Stevie] Looks down at his niece- Come on, let's go sit someplace warm, shall we?

[Stevie] Sits with Aether for a short while by the lava pool in the workroom when he notices she starts making a grumpy face and she begins to cry. Panicking, he quickly types into the chat- Father? Help? I'm in Lie's workroom

[Notch] Comes dashing over and scoots into the workroom to see Stevie and Aether. - Oh dear...

[Stevie] - What do I do?

[Notch] It kinda depends on why she's crying? Is she stinky?

[Stevie] - Not that I can smell?

[Notch] Do you know when she ate last?

[Stevie] - No? But if she gets much louder she'll wake brother and frankly that is a terrifying thought right now

[Notch] I can try holding her? - Reaches out for her-

[Stevie] - Sure- He carefully passes his crying niece over- I was holding her over here because brother said she gets cold easily...

[Notch] Is she maybe just cold? - he scoots over closer to the lava. - Oh dear... I wonder if... - He make a pained face. - I'll have to change modes... - he wiggles his fingers typing and flips his status from survival to creative - Hold her for a sec longer, just in case.

[Stevie] Takes her- Father?

[Aether] Cries a bit harder-

[Notch] Crawls up on the lip of the little lava pool and grimaces as he sticks his feet in and sits on the edge. - Give her back to me, maybe she's still not warm enough.

[Stevie] Hands her back over, worried for both of them- Are you sure you're okay?

[Notch] Yeah. It's creative. I'm not in pain, but I don't like the way it feels either. Plus my brain is screaming that this is stupid and I'm going to die.

[Aether] Feels the heat and starts calming down-

[Notch] Was that all you wanted little one?

[Aether] Waves her little arms around a little-

[Notch] Well then.

[Stevie] - I wonder why my holding her right next to it didn't work...

[Notch] You have ice powers. Are you colder then a normal Steve?

[Stevie] - I... I don't know...

[Notch] I would think Alexis might have commented at some point if you'd gotten chillier?

[Stevie] Shrugs- She likes having the bedroom cooler when trying to sleep

[Notch] Ah. Well... I think Aether just likes the heat. She seems to calm down immediately if she's handed to Cp and we both know what a barely controlled inferno he is. I wouldn't take it personally. 

[Stevie] - He has control?

[Notch] Shush. Barely controlled as in his glitch is rather severe. Him and TLOT both run very very hot.

[Aether] Gets a very loose grip on Notch's shirt-

[Stevie] - So I may never be able to hold her?

[Notch] For now? Maybe just not for long. But I think her chilliness will settle out with her specific glitch. I'd enjoy those big purple blue eyes, I'm betting they won't last.

[Stevie] - Yeah, I can't imagine brother's thoughts when he noticed her eyes are the same as mine

[Notch] Grins- There was a lot of groaning.

[Stevie] Laughs a little and the two continue talking until they notice Lie sleepily stumble into the room- Lie? You okay?

[Lie] - Feeding time...

[Notch] I take it you don't feel well?

[Lie] - No, just tired, she gets really fussy at night so... Well... Not much sleep happens- She reaches for her child and then notices the heat of the lava- Ummm...

[Notch] She was cold...

[Lie] - Oh... Okay- She takes Aether and sits on the edge of the tub, she already has a blanket which she uses to keep herself decent while encouraging Aether to feed- So why are you here Stevie?

[Stevie] - I offered to watch her while you and brother slept... Turns out I might actually run too cold to hold her

[Notch] Gratefully gets out of the lava. - It doesn't mean you can't play with her when she's older.

[Stevie] - True

[Lie] - I'm sure CP didn't thank you so I will, thank you for watching Aether for a bit

[Stevie] - Hey she's my niece, of course I'm going to help you guys

[Notch] Once she's up and running that will be even more important...

[Lie] - Exactly, oh and Notch? I hope you don't mind but I've already kinda volunteered you to introduce her to the Mojang staff on her first trip out...

[Notch] Chuckles- That'll be a fun errand.

[Lie] - Well, it'll probably happen before her glow really starts showing, just in case there are people there who don't know

[Stevie] - And I shall continue being the only one in this family not to go irl

[Notch] You could if you wanted too?

[Stevie] - I don't really see much of a point for me to go out there...

[Notch] There might not be. But i'd still help if you wanted to go.

[Stevie] - I know, thanks

[Lie] - There, all done, Should we check your little diaper now?

[Aether] Burbles happily-

[Karla] Waits patiently until it's dark and the mobs have appeared, before venturing outside again. She looks around for a group of likely targets before taking aim-

[Sally] Is sitting on top of Splender's shoulder's as they wait- Is it gonna be loud?

[Karla] Just a bit... - She pulls the trigger and lightning leaps from the barrel of the gun to the closest zombie, as it spazzes in the beam the trail of light chains to the nearest enemy and then the next, the whole horde shuddering with the blast and then blinking out of existence. She laughs wildly at the veritable bonanza of dropped items left behind-

[Sally] Laughs- Like fireworks!

[Splender] -Oh my! That's rather intense!

[Karla] Pets the gun happily. Running her hand along the tube full of light on top as it crackles and casts blue light on her elated face- It's so wonderful!

-There's a very slight ripple going through the ground-

[Sally] - Again!

[Karla] Looks around for a target and zaps a few spiders. An enderman gets caught in the chain but doesn't seem affected as much. It tps away with an angry howl.

-The ground suddenly surges trapping Karla's feet and throwing her completely off balance. All nearby mobs suddenly halt their movement before turning away from the trio-

[Karla] Swats at the dirt with one hand. Trying to break the block - Was zum Teufel ist das????

[Deer] Approaches, furious and the world is responding to her. Thunder rumbles around them- What. Did. You. Do.

[Karla] Killed some mobs? I thought that was allowed?

[Deer] - NOT WITH THAT!

[Sally] - Why is she mad?

[Karla] Oh... - She cradles the huge gun a bit protectively. - But it was made to be used on attacking zombies. - the gun gives a worried electrical chirp

[Deer] - Not here it wasn't!

[Karla] Does it really matter that much? It's not like they suffered any.

[Deer] - Because it plays havoc with me! I feel everything!

[Karla] Confused- Does it actually hurt you? I've seen other people kill the mobs with swords and arrows.

[Deer] - Those are natural parts of this game, a natural part of the code that goes through me! That thing is not! And on top of that it makes my mate unsettled!

[Karla] Oh fine. But I think you'd feel differently if I turned it on your enemies.

[Deer] - There is a time and a place for everything, I don't like Dolly's stone, but it's already proven it's use. Besides, I'd think you'd want to conserve your ammunition

[Karla] Well... in the interests of being one more hand to defend the server... I've corrected that issue.

[Deer] - You've what?

[Karla] It has, Infinity? I think?

[Deer] Bristles in anger causing a cascade of lightning to land all around them- IT WHAT!? Who. Did. That.

[Karla] Someone who was trying to help. 

[Wunderwaffe] Upset noises!

[Sally] - It was big brothers little brother!

[Splender] - Sally!

[Deer] - STEVIE DID WHAT!

[Karla] Gives Sally a hard look- It's not nice to tattle on people Sally. 

[Sally] - But she asked...

[Deer] Lets loose with an angry noise, shaking the whole seed-

[Splender] - Oh dear...

[Lie] In chat- What's going on?

[Alexis] In chat- Are we under attack?:

[Doc] Frantically shoots out over the trees in their dragon shape before making a rather ungraceful landing- What in the world???

[Deer] Her voice is low and dangerous- She used it... And Stevie gave her infinite ammo...

[Doc] Prances in place a little bit- but! Why???

[Karla] It was hungry. And I fired it because they wanted to see. - thumbs at Sally and Splendor-

[Sally] - Hi Doc!

[Splender] - I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

[Doc] Balls up a bit with hir tail wrapped around like a cat- You KNOW I don't like guns! 

[Karla] But I also know you want this place defended.

[Deer] - The only reason I let you keep that thing is because it was out of ammo!

[Karla] It's more then just a weapon you know....

[Sally] - It talks!

[Doc] I did get a weird vibe from it before...

[Deer] - I don't care if it does the god damn macarana!

[Karla] It's a living thing in it's own way. It just wants to be useful.

[Deer] - It feels weird!

[Karla] Shrugs- Sometimes things feel strange. You can't tell me having the Slenders here feels normal.

[Deer] Her nostrils briefly become visible-

[Karla] Seems to calm down more as Deerheart gets angrier- 

[Wunderwaffe] quiet worried chirps and bzzurps.

[Deer] - Doc... I'm giving you access to ALL admin commands

[Doc] Fidgets- Are there some I don't know about????

[Deer] - Yes

[Doc] Ummmm.... what do you want me to do???

[Deer] - Whatever you see fit, I can't even think straight right now- The ground rumbles again

[Doc] I think we need to all just.... calm down a bit...

[Deer] - DO SOMETHING!

[Doc] Suddenly poofs like a scared cat-

[Sally] Hugs Splender, she's getting scared-

[Karla] I think you're over-reacting...

[Deer] - I am not!

[CP] Flies over- Oi! Knock it off!

[Doc] Look.. just don't fire it again...

[Karla] Seems to be trembling but actually isn't, it's the gun itself shaking a bit in her hands.

[Deer] Focuses on CP- Where is your brother?

[CP] - Probably went back home

[Karla] Don't be mad at him. I only asked him because I didn't have the exp to do it myself.

[CP] - What did my perfect little brother do?

[Deer] - He gave her Infinity on her gun!

[Doc] Damn Stevie... but I doubt he knew what he was doing. 

[Karla] shrugs - We made a trade.

[CP] Is just cackling-

[Deer] Starts marching towards Stevie's place-

[CP] - Hold up Deer- He starts messing with the code and teleports his brother to them

[Stevie] Instant ice- WHAT THE NETHER!

[Deer] - You...

[Karla] Shakes her head- I would have figured it out on my own eventually.

[Doc] Now Deerheart... - paws up in a placating gesture-

[Deer] - WHAT DID YOU DO!

[Stevie] - I don't know?

[CP] Is back to laughing-

[Doc] I really don't think this is-

[Deer] With another angry yell she drops Stevie into a hole deep enough to almost kill him-

[Sally] - Splendy… I want papa...

[CP] Stops laughing and focuses-

[Doc] Okay, that's uncalled for! - Xe starts digging Stevie out like a dog ruining a garden bed-

[Deer] - No it's not!

[CP] - You're on thin ice right now...

[Doc] Pulls Stevie out and checks on him- If Stevie did something without knowing it was wrong, it's no justification for hurting him.

[Deer] - He should have questioned some part of it!

[Stevie] - She said it was out of arrows!

[Doc] I thought so. 

[Karla] Technically that was true.

[Deer] - No natural arrow in this game one shots multiple enemies! Let alone with lightning!

[Doc] Twiddles claws- actually there is a command to target all of one type of enemy in range with lightning...

[Deer] Turns and glares-

[Doc] Poofs again- 

[Karla] Trying to hold the gun which is twitching all over in abject fright-

[Stevie] - Ummm, can I go now?

[Doc] Cp... perhaps you should take your brother home.

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Deer] - Doc, what are we going to do about that damn gun?

[Doc] Well... I did promise they could stay since their house was destroyed... 

[Karla] It's a pet.

[Deer] - In what way!?

[Karla] Well first off it's obviously terrified of you. And secondly it does communicate.

[Deer] - Prove it

[Karla] She sets the Wunderwaffe down on the ground and lets go of it entirely- 

[Wunderwaffe] Immediately erupts into a cacophany of upset noises and sparks and tries to wiggle back towards her-

[Deer] Watches with a critical eye and even takes a step towards it-

[Wunderwaffe] Lots of shaking and suddenly goes very dim like it's trying to hide it's light in the grass.

[Deer] Scoffs- Fine, it can stay for now. But if you ever use it without good cause again I WILL destroy it

[Wunderwaffe] Terrified squeak noise like someone twisting a piece of thin metal- 

[Karla] Gives into the urge to touch it again, and gets a worried clicking in response.

[Deer] Turns and starts stomping off- She flicks her hand a little and the ground releases Karla, knocking her to the ground at the sudden release-

[Splender] - Are you alright?

[Karla] Just watches her go- Well then. 

[Doc] Just! Just.... don't fire it... please. - Xe scampers after Deerheart. - Love...?

[Deer] - What?

[Doc] Sorry. I didn't know what to do.

[Deer] - Just feeling that thing being fired! It... It... ARGH!

[Doc] Still a bit poofy- Saved my ass when I went to retrieve it intially.... And Hg, Lie and Sammn too....

[Deer] - Still, I don't like it. It was given to her under the assumption it would never return here

[Doc] It is unsettling. But she did help with the baby... And it does seem like something alive... I don't know. But I'm not inclined to take it away from her. Even if it is a... a gun...

[Deer] Huffs and crosses her arms-

[Doc] Slinks a bit closer- It did seem afraid... and that I understand...

[Deer] - You know you have no reason to be afraid here love

[Doc] No I mean... like feeling helpless when someone way more powerful then you is angry. Kinda like Slender being mad at me.

[Deer] Sighs- I can't help it when something feels that wrong

[Doc] Is there any way I could make it right?

[Deer] - I don't know love

[Doc] Could I take you home at least? You're scaring the mobs a bit-

[Deer] - If you insist

[Doc] Xe puts hir head on the ground. - Then your steed awaits.

[Deer] Climbs on and curls up in Doc's mane-

[Doc] Heads for home with a rumbly purr.


	382. Thieving MIBS, Romantic Interlude, Slender Out Of The Loop, Alexsezia vs Grinny

[EAlex] Is still passed out cold and alone in the house.- 

-There's a bit of rattling like someone picking the lock and two figures slide inside and close the door with a soft click. 

[1] She's here... like here here...

[2] How interesting. I wonder where the other one went...? 

[1] Should we take her? 

[2] No, then we'll be the ones taking care of her until she's healed. 

[1] And the artifact? 

[2]We shall search then- 

-later that night, Licht comes home to a rather subtly invaded space. Things haven't been moved much, but enough that she'd notice. Particular care was paid to going through the hall closet and her desk, and a few small things were taken, but nothing of value. Several pens, all her paperclips, an old mug that on the back of the kitchen sink.... wait... something of value was taken! One of the cold flowers is now missing. 

[EAlex] Rolls over and groans in pain-

[Licht] Turns her attention towards EALex- You okay?

[EAlex] Croaks in pain- w...ater?

[Licht] - Hang on- She goes to the kitchen and quickly grabs a bottle, opening it and handing it to EAlex-

[EAlex] Gulps it gratefully, her skin is drenched in sweat. She suddenly perks with an idea and winces as pain shoots through her. She lifts a hand and wiggles her fingers like typing. Licth's phone buzzes in response.

[Licht] - What are you doing? Don't push yourself!- She goes over and picks up her phone

-There's a text from EAlex with no return number- 

[EAlex] It hurts to talk. Feels like I swallowed a cactus farm.

[Licht] - Then rest!

[EAlex] -txt- Too hot....

[Licht] Grabs the remaining cold flower- Pretty sure that's why we got this

[EAlex] -txt- I thought there were two?

[Licht] - I thought so too... And there's a few other things missing as well...

[EAlex] -txt- Of all the things to take...

[Licht] - I'm sure I could text Doc and get some more if we need them- She hands over the flower

[EAlex] Holds it so it snows softly over her chest - txt- please....

[Licht] Goes through her phone till it reaches Doc's number ad fires off a text-

[Doc] Responds pretty quickly- Is EAlex okay? Do you two need help???

[Licht] - We need some more cold flowers, I think somebody broke into my apartment and stole one of them...

[Doc] That's... fuck. Okay. I'll go ask. Lie's the only one that can make those. Just sit tight.

[Licht] - Not going anywhere

[Doc] Eye turn upwards to Deerheart on hir head. - I know you're probably still mad, but I need to make a quick stop and get some flowers for EAlex-

[Deer] - Fine

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe trots into Lies yard and sniffs around for her-

[Lie] Is walking around with Aether, trying to calm her down-

[Doc] Taps on the glass with a claw- Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hey Doc

[Doc] Is Aether okay? She seems distressed?

[Lie] - This happens almost every night, I think it's just a bit of colic...

[Doc] I... don't know what that is.

[Lie] - It's just some digestive issues, I asked Karla about it and she says it's rather common. Just have to walk her around- Lie nudges the door open and steps outside- So CP passed by laughing with Stevie in tow, do I want to know what happened

[Deer] - Stevie is on my shit list

[Doc] I'll tell you, but I need a small favor. EAlex is burning up. Someone stole one of your cold flowers out of Licht's house and the remaining one isn't enough to chill her fever-

[Lie] - I see- She concentrates and a few cold blossoms spring up at their feet

[Doc] Thank you. - Xe plucks them and makes a quick hole through Licth's Tv, before holding them out to her on the other side- Here you go Licht-

[Licht] - Thanks- She takes them and immediately gives them to EAlex-

[EAlex] Hugs them to her chest and passes out again-

[Doc] Nods - Sleep well. You're doing good Licht. Keep it up. 

[Licht] - Thanks, I'll try to remember to keep you updated

[Doc] It's appreciated. -xe closes the hole then turns to Lie- Stevie... well Karla asked him to do something he shouldn't have and he was too inncent to say no.

[Lie] - Oh... That would explain my husbands glee...

[Deer] - I hope Aether feels better Lie

[Prince] -Was notified of his new brine arrival and has made his way to Lie's home-

[Lie] Is taking Aether outside into the sun- Hm? Oh, hello

[Prince] -Looks to Lie- Hello. Is that the little one? -Steps closer to peak-

[Lie] - Oh, right. You're her NOTCH. Yes, this is Aether

[Prince] Aether... Aether. A lovely name. Was that not what an additional realm of our world was going to be named?

[Lie] - Yeah, it was actually supposed to be the NOTCH's realm

[Prince] Ah... -Looking at Aether with some fondness.- Any reason you named her that?

[Lie] - The reason is a bit silly I suppose, but CP essentially represents the Nether, Endrea the End, and I suppose I would represent the Overworld. It... Just sort of made sense that she represent a realm too

[Prince] That's not silly in the least. May I hold her?

[Lie] - I... Sure- She carefully hands Aether over

[Prince] -Holds Aether gently and coos softly at her-

[Aether] Gives a little happy shriek as she kicks her legs some-

[Prince] Yes, yes, hello there little one... Mix was never this small. Probably for the best.

[Lie] - And why is that?

[Prince] Why to which part? Why was she never this small, or why was it for the best?

[Lie] - Both

[Prince] I couldn't tell you why she wasn't that small, I don't know that one myself. But it being for the best is because she'd have been crushed by a dinosaur of some kind, probably.

[Lie] - Oh right, you guys came from a seed with dinosaurs

[Prince] And Mammoths. Can't forget those.

[Lie] - We do have those

[Aether] Starts getting a little fussy-

[Prince] Oh, what's wrong dear, are you hungry? Lets get you back to mom, yes? -Holds her back to Lie-

[Lie] Takes her and tries calming- She could just want Daddy, she likes his heat

[Prince] She gets cold, does she?

[Lie] - Yeah, her uncle can't even hold her very long

[Prince] That's a shame, have you found a solution yet?

[Lie] - No, we're hoping her glitch settles as her glow comes in

[Steve] Is sitting thoughtfully on the edge of the tub in his shared room- 

[TLOT] Looks up from the book he's reading- Something on your mind? 

[Steve] Eh, just baby stuff. Everyone has been so busy lately. 

[TLOT] Closes the book and puts it away- Do you need some attention? 

[Steve] Maybe... - He lays back on the floor with his feet still in the water - I'm worried about my glitch. 

[TLOT] Yeah, I know that one intimately. But it changes nothing. I love you no matter what shape you are. And if you get twisted up, I'll do everything in my power to fix you.

[Steve] I know, I trust you with my life. 

[TLOT] Then trust me when I tell you not to worry. We have the best of the best here to draw on for help if needed. - He crawls off the bed and creeps up on Steve. 

[Steve] Closes his eyes. - I feel your closeness, sneaking doesn't do any good. 

[TLOT] Ah, phooey. Maybe I should be something else? 

[Steve] Feels a stirring in his loins. - If you want... I know not every form is comfortable for you. 

[TLOT] Maybe I should just be mostly nothing. Practice a bit...

[Steve] What's that supposed to mean? 

[TLOT] Dissolves into dark fog and the cloud wisps over to where his husband is laying and settles over him. 

[Steve] Is a bit disoriented- I can't see when you do that.

[TLOT] I think that's the point. - He's working on exerting pressure without being fully manifested, the fog sneaking into his mates clothing like a hundred gossamer tendrils. 

[Steve] That tickles! 

[TLOT] Not for long... - he wraps the fog around his mates cock and gives it a few gentle prods, squeezing it as his Steve writhes in the black blindness that's blotting out every sense but touch. 

[Steve] NGGGghhh! 

[TLOT] Twiddles his mouth with another coil of half solid smoke and gives the tinest insubstantial gasp as Steve tries to suck on the tip of what's between his lips. 

[Steve] Is just twitching on the floor and kicking up little splashes with his feet still in the tub. He grabs the carpet with both hands and curls his fingers in frustration as his ass is tickled, then invaded with the tiniest tendril. - Oh Gods! - he mumbles around the part in his mouth- That's so evil! I need more then that!

[TLOT] Keeps playing with him and starts to pinch and nip at his skin- 

[Steve] Arrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh. 

[TLOT] Takes pity and lets him have a little more, gripping his cock more firmly and manipulating it without actually un-clothing his mate. He plumps the part betwixt his ass cheeks and moves it a bit more as well. 

[Steve] Is just trying to thrust his hips in frustration as the cloud holds him down with only a fraction of a chunk of weight. He's mumbling- please... please....

[TLOT] Lifts him a little and finally removes his pants- 

[Steve] Gives a tortured sigh of relief- 

[TLOT] is using the fog to torment him from several angles, pinching and thrusting and jerking him all at once. Then turning arond and sticking his cock fully into his husbands lips. 

[Steve] Sucks almost desperately, needing so badly to be fucked, or at least allowed to cum. 

[TLOT] Goes back to solid on top of him, naked as a jay and hard as bedrock in Steve's mouth. He gathers his mates cock in his own mouth and uses his overlong tongue to make it wet and slippery before blowing it vigorusly. His right hand wanders down to keep playing with Steve's ass as he's pleasured in turn. 

[Steve] Is pushed under with his Herobrine's weight, trapped and penetrated and enjoying it immensely. He's reveling in the taste, the heat, the brush and tickle of soft chest hair and the iron grip of a fist that could break trees like matchsticks around the base of his desperate cock. He grabs his mates asscheeks and kneads them, getting some small extra happy noises from TLOT as they passionately 69. 

[TLOT] Starts sending him emotions as well, making his want even more acute, sending memories of some of their more exotic trysts together until finally he can take no more.

[Steve] Comes with a small wail, his body trembling with desperate sweat and spazzing a little with the aftershocks. 

[TLOT] Tries to pull up but is stopped by his husband's grip on his ass. The unexpected pressure is the last nudge to tip him over the edge as well, and he pours his guts out into his mates waiting mouth. Coming and coming until Steve has no choice but to turn his head to avoid choking. He feels the hands release and rolls over quickly to check on Steve. - Are you okay???

[Steve] Blinks- I saw bubbles! But... yeah. I think we both needed that.

[Slender] Has had a few long conversations with his mother and is taking a stroll outside to try and get his own thoughts in order-

[Doc] Is outside just enjoying the fresh air and fishing a bit. Xe's also trying to ignore Buff- 

[Buff] Has a chunk of bedrock and is treating it like a medicine ball, lifting and streching with it without putting it down.

-That's a slight crackle from Slender's emp-

[Deer] In chat- Love... Be careful

[Doc] Hmm? - whispers- I will be. Hopefully he's not too annoyed.

[Buff] Shivers as the emp crackles over them- 

[Slender] Paces a bit closer, still lost in thought-

[Doc] Pulls up the line and gets a salmon - nice. 

[Buff] -aggressive squats-

[Slender] Finally looks up- Doctor, there you are

[Buff] Stops and looks up and up at Slender- Whoah... you must work out. 

[Doc] Waves with a cheerful smile - Hey Slender. Lovely day isn't it?

[Slender] Moves quickly, a tendril whapping Doc upside the head- That is for keeping my mother's location a secret

[Doc] Is pretty much knocked in the sand and tumbles - Fuck! 

[Buff] Hey now! Don't hit my Herobrine. Just because you're big is no reason to be a bully!

[Slender] At Buff- This is no concern of yours

[Doc] Sits up, rubbing hir cheek. - Actually it kinda is. Fucking hell. Slender, this is my NOTCH. Buff.

[Slender] - I see. Doctor, are you aware of just how much trouble you've just caused me?

[Doc] No...? I mean, I gather you don't like suprises, but none of your brothers hesitated at the suggestion that they wait to tell you until you could see for yourself.

[Buff] OH. He's the guy? Got his mom back?

[Slender] - It means that whole sections of our plans against my father must be altered now! Plus we now know even less how he will act! He is not rational when something that is his is stolen!

[Doc] Well... I wasn't aware there really was a plan? You seem disinclined to include me in that sort of thing. But honestly she's obviously been abused and now her well-being can't be used as leverage against you.

[Slender] - She chose to remain in that position! To protect us and delay our father!

[Doc] It doesn't mean he didn't consider her disposable, and at least she's safe here.

[Slender] - He wouldn't have killed her! And now because of your interference our timeframe to be ready has been shortened!

[Doc] So does this mean you'll actually tell me what you have planned? 

[Slender] - No, I believe you've done more than enough damage

[Doc] Slumps - Ouch... So... Did you have a nice talk at least?

[Slender] - Several

[Doc] Small smile- You should have seen Offenders freak out when we brought her in... it was a heady mix of terrifying, incredibly funny and sweet.

[Slender] - So I heard from Splender

[Doc] Rubs hir cheek a little, more annoyed then hurt. - I still think you shouldn't hit me, I'm not Cp being bad on purpose. If you won't tell me what's going on, you don't really have any room to blame me when I accidentally get in your way. I really can help. I've got resources and not as many scruples as you'd imagine. I can get just about anything with ease. Killer robots? Alien monsters? Army of zombies? Easy peasy.   
[Buff] Frowns slightly- don't do that. I don't want to get fired or reassigned.   
[Doc] It's just an example Buff. And anyway I... -they stop mid-sentance to stare at something walking amidst the shadows of the trees. It looks like a Lightfoot, but the head is too big. 

[Slender] Glances and gives it a warning hiss-

[Fru] ignores Slender and snuffs around in the grass - 

[Doc] Typing in chat - Yaunfen? Why is Fru wandering in the yard? 

[Yaunfen] Chat- are they???? FUCK. Sorry mada. They have a really small hitbox and I'm having a hard time keeping them caged. 

[Doc] Sighs- I'll take care of it then. 

[Buff] Someone got bigger... 

[Fru] has a more defined pattern of red and green bits on their brown surface and give a small yawn showing a lot of teeth. 

[Slender] - Another of your... Pets?

[Doc] By extension yeah... my child has inherited both my scientific curiousity and hir mothers clumsiness. It was an accidental spawn before we had set up a proper pen. 

[Buff] I'll get em. 

[Doc] Buff you might want to be careful, they don't like- 

[Buff] Picks up the dinosaur and they immediatly start thrashing and making roaring noises- 

[Doc] -being picked up. -sigh.

[Slender] - Perhaps you should find a way to contain it better, from what I can see, it looks as if it may have broken some... Blocks? I believe is how you would say it?

[Doc] Either that or the bars I put up. If so, it means an iron cage isn't strong enough. 

[Buff] Is wrestling with the dino and getting scratched and bit a lot. 

[Fru] Acting like a cat in a bath, basically.

[Slender] - I believe your NOTCH may need some help...

[Buff] Gets Fru in a chokehold- 

[Doc] Oh dear. I think I have a more efficient way to handle this. - They transform and pad over- Just let go Buff! 

[Buff] Heroic style struggling- Awww. Do I have too?

[Doc] Gently seperates the two and is patting at Fru basically shoving them back if they try to get too far away. 

[Fru] Frustrated noises- 

[Doc] You really are a wild one... wait, wild! - chat- Has anyone seen Salvatage?

[Salvatge] Is snuggled up next to Dolly, asleep while she reads-

[Dolly] Nudges him- Hey, I think Doc needs you.

[Salvatge] - But I'd rather not leave my suns beautiful golden rays...

[Dolly] I won't go anywhere. Just see what they need.

[Salvatge] Grumbles but does get up and types into the chat- I'm coming

[Doc] Thank you. - they're examining the dinosaur and once there's a free moment they pull out some gummy fish and offer them. They nearly lose a bit of claw as Fru snaps up the fish and starts devouring them with a hungry growl- well that explains the wandering. The baby grew and needs a bit more food. 

[Fru] is about the size of a lightfoot now.

[Salvatge] Wanders up- What did you get now?

[Slender] Watches cautiously-

[Doc] It's a dinosaur, sort of? I'm calling it seed bleed. It's not normal to have seeds loaded inside of an existing world and stuff is, seeping from one to the other. We put a world with a candy mod next to TLOT's console and his apparently has some surviving dinosaurs and a lot of fossils that can be revived.

[Slender] - It looks like the fruitcakes the humans subject each other too around the winter solstice

[Salvatge] Starts feeling Fru out-

[Doc] Then I guess my kid was inspired, cause they named it Fru. And cake with fruit in it doesn't sound so bad. I presume it's something toothache inducingly sweet? 

[Fru] Doesn't have too much going on mentally and makes some curious noises at the server.

[Salvatge] - Hello, you certainly are a wild one... Untamable...

[Slender] - It's considered by most an atrocity

[Doc] confused- If it's that bad why do people keep making it? 

[Fru] Has a hitch in his code that will become apparent if Salvatage looks closer-

[Salvatge] Digs a little deeper-

[Slender] - Tradition I believe, it was a way of having fruit in a time of the year when they wouldn't grow

[Doc] Ah, humans are odd aren't they? I'd still try it though. Maybe I'll ask someone next time I visit the Mojang team. 

[Fru] Bleps a bit- The hitch is a timer that will run out at the moment they are full grown. At that point they'll become hostile and need to be beaten to a low health level and tamed with a specific item.

[Salvatge] - Oh dear... So this dinosaur? It's not going to be tamable until it's an adult... And from what I can tell, the way to tell it's ready to be tamed is that it will turn super aggressive

[Doc] Oh great. Well lucky for us it only eats sweets. 

[Buff] Slipped into the water to wash all his little cuts- got sharp claws though.

[Salvatge] - It looks like you'll need a certain object to tame it as well

[Slender] - You might need a strong leash in the mean time

[Doc] Any clue as to what I'm looking for Salvatage? And I'm not sure what to use Slender. It keeps chewing through the leads we use for everything else.

[Slender] - The same type we use on Smile sometimes might work

[Salvatge] - I don't know what sort of object you'll need

[Fru] Pacing a bit and takes a mouthfull of carrots from the garden before spitting them out- 

[Doc] Time to do more research then I guess. And see if that curly shell Yaunfen uses to call Basil does anything.

[Salvatge] - I'm going to return to my beautiful goddess now

[Doc] Understood. Thank you for the advice, I'll be keeping a much sharper eye on this one in the mean time. I get the feeling it's going to be pretty big when it's fully grown.

[Slender] - I need to figure out where Sally has gone, she wanted to go visit Herobrine

[Doc] I can look for her, she has a player name here- they put a foot on Fru's tail and close their eyes for a moment- She's actually headed this way. You are pretty easy to see since the trees in my yard are kinda short.

[Sally] Comes running up- Papa!

[Slender] Uses some tendrils to pick her up- There you are

[Fru] Nips at Doc - 

[Doc] Bad dinosaur! Hey Sally, did you... - slow realization dawning- have a nice visit?

[Sally] - Mmhm!

[Slender] - Are you ready to go visit Herobrine?

[Sally] - Yeah! I wanna see his baby!

[Doc] Uneasy grin-

[Slender] - His what?

[Doc] Well I guess that cats out of the bag now...

[Slender] There's a crackle around them as his EMP grows-

[Doc] Don't get excited! It's not bad news!

[Slender] Teleports-

[Doc] Well fuck. 

[Fru] Little roar. 

[Doc] Yeah, me too buddy, me too.

[Notch] Is sitting on the swing under Lie's bridge with Aether in his arms. He's wearing a huge smile and just rocking her contentedly-

[Aether] Is sleeping contentedly-

[Slender] There's a slight crackle as he teleports to the front of the house the EMP disturbing Aether a little-

[Notch] His flat black eyes go incredibly wide and his shield pops up around him automatically- Holy shiiiit.

[Slender] Growling- Herobrine!

[CP] From his private chambers- Fuck

[Aether] Starts getting fussy-

[Notch] Is frantically trying to both soothe the baby, hold his shield up and also not pee his pants.

[CP] Teleports out- What do you want!

[Slender] - At what point did you intend to tell me you were having a child?

[CP] - Never

[Notch] Is debating whether to try just running away-

[Slender] - And why not?

[CP] - So that bitch would get no where near her!

[Lie] Picks up on Notch and talks to him privately- Is everything alright?

[Notch] mentally- s-s-Slender.... and Aether is fussing!

[Lie] - I'll be there as soon as I can!

[Slender] - So you think that not alerting me to the second time this has ever happened was a good idea?

[Aether] Starts crying for real-

[Slender] His attention is drawn in that direction-

[Notch] His shield shimmers with his nervousness -Don't cry sweetheart! I'll protect you!

[CP] Moves to stay between Slender and his child- Back off Slender

[Slender] - You will not even allow me to look?

[CP] - Fuck no!

[Notch] Stands up from the swing and tries his hardest to get Aether to stop crying - She's probably sensitive to emp! She might be crying because you're putting out interference!

[Slender] Growls-

[Sally] - Papa, you're scaring it!

[Slender] - Very well, I will retreat for now, but I demand a full explanation later

[CP] - Just go!

[Notch] All his hearts are hammering like he's going to explode - There's nothing to explain! She's just a little baby!

[Slender] - A baby that will likely be very powerful- He puts Sally down

[Notch] She'll be her own creature. The first of her kind. And if she's lucky she'll inherit her moms kind nature.

[Slender] Growls a little and teleports away, leaving Sally there-

[CP] His body visibly relaxes a little- Is she alright?

[Notch] Lets his shield fall. - I think she's just unhappy because daddy was yelling and Slender scared her with his emp.

[CP] Approaches- Give her here

[Notch] Still trembling, he manages to approach Cp and passes Aether to him- Ye gods that was scary!

[CP] - That was pretty mild for him

[Aether] Still crying but starting to quiet down-

[Lie] Hurries up, she had been down by the library- Is everything alright!?

[Notch] a bit hollow and haggard- Slender knows...

[Lie] - Oh... Oh dear... Is that why the air feels... Itchy? I guess that's the best way to describe it?

[CP] - Yeah, residual emp, best to get Aether away from here until Deer can completely get rid of it

[Notch] Gotcha. Maybe we could go to the bar for a bit? Give her space to work her magick? 

[CP] - Yeah, that should be far enough, come on Sally, we're getting food

[Sally] - Okay!

[Lie] - I'll go get the diaper bag

[Blake] Comes out of hiding with a curious woof. 

[Notch] walks around the side of the house looking for Flux

[Flux] Is already aiding Deer in fixing the area- Hello love

[Notch] We're thinking of going to the bar to get the baby away from the bad vibes. Do you want to come? 

[Flux] Shakes her head- No thank you, Deer and I are working on fixing what Slender just caused

[Notch] Ah, okay, I didn't want to leave you out. Can i bring you back something? 

[Flux] - Only yourself is necessary

[Notch] Incredibly sappy smile - absolutely 

[Grinny] Is sleeping on the corner of Alexaezia's bed, his whole body twitches as he's consumed by a nightmare-

[Alexsezia] wakes at his twitching and watches him sadly before whispering to him- They can't hurt you now sweetheart... You're safe here. 

Grinny] Growls deeply in his sleep-

[Alexsezia] I'm sorry you were abused, - she whispers- but it's over now little one. 

[Grinny] His claws are flexing-

[Alexsezia] Easy now, they're memories. I know it feels real, but it's just a dream...

[Grinny] Jerks awake and attacks the closest thing which is Alexsezia's hand. He digs claw and tooth in as deep as he can-

[Alexsezia] Eyes pop with tears and she gives a small cry of pain- Grinny! It's just me, wake up! 

[Grinny] Growling-

[Alezsexia] gently squeezes his jaw from the sides to get his teeth off her hand- owww! Grinny stop! 

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Alexsezia] Gently works herself loose from his grip- are you even awake? 

[Grinny] - Yesssss...

[Alexsezia] Cradling her bleeding hand- that must have been quite a nightmare...

[Grinny] - More of a memory

[Alexsezia] It can be both. - she gets up to pull a splash potion from one of the bedroom trunks. - 

[Grinny] Watches her as he curls himself up-

[Alexsezia] Slathers the potion on her hand and sighs in relief- I'm not mad, I understand. I haven't slept with TLOT, but I've been near enough if he's passed out on his own to hear him thrash and scream.

[Grinny] - And I care why?

[Alexsezia] I know you don't, but I understand. I'm not dismissing your pain by calling them nightmares. That's all. 

[Grinny] Growls a little, but he's starting to calm down a little-

[Alexsezia] Starting to feel a bit more grounded again? 

[Grinny] - Shut up

[Alexsezia] Has a thought - Grinny? Has anyone ever loved you? Like did you ever have a special person? 

[Grinny] Tail flick and scoff- Of course not

[Alexsezia] You don't even like the other creepypastas? 

[Grinny] - There are some I tolerate more than others

[Alexsezia] what makes those few different? 

[Grinny] - They're just not as annoying to me

[Alexsezia] gives him a thoughtful look- it's because you don't like being touched, isn't it? 

[Grinny] Eyes narrow at Alexsezia- I don't like many things in general

[Alexsezia] Am I right though? I won't touch you if you don't like that. 

[Grinny] - I'll tolerate touches from some... It was better when I still had my fur

[Alexsezia] That's not really the same as liking it though. Tell you what, I'll just offer you a hand now and again and you can busk if you're feeling it. I won't push you. I'm sorry about your fur, but you do look rather serious and intimidating without it. 

[Grinny] Huffs and looks away-

[Alexsezia] aww, I mean it. Especially when you give me your suspicious look. 

[Grinny] - Why don't you just go and fill the food bowl

[Alexsezia] Would you like anything in particular? 

[Grinny] - I don't care

[Alexsezia] Okay. - she hops up and leaves the door open as she bustles about. She lays out lots of food for the other cats and even releases a few mice for them to chase. She comes back with a bowl for Grinny alone (now that the others are all occupied) - it's lobster and fish with a bit of cheese on the side. - not too much cheese, I don't want you to have a tummy ache- she sets it down near him but not close enough for him to knock it off the bed without getting up first. 

[Grinny] Waits for her to back off a bit, and the smell is certainly enticing. He approaches and sniffs at it, it smells too good for him to resist eating till Alexsezia is gone from the room and he takes his first few bites-

[Alexsezia] I do have a small question for you too... Grinny, can you read? 

[Grinny] Pauses in his eating- A little, why?

[Alexsezia] Just a passing thought. You eat, I'm going out for a little bit.

[Grinny] - You can stay out

[Alexsezia] Chuckles a little- yeah yeah. - She shuts the door but the little one block opening will still let him leave the room if he wants. She heads outside and messages Doc long enough to have a new item 'given' to her directly, admin style. She saddles Smudge and hops him over the pen before galloping out towards the savannah.

[BEN] He's having a smoke out on one of the hills-

[Alexsezia] Pauses her horse and trots him around a bit until she finds the creepypasta. She gives him a friendly wave- Hey BEN!

[BEN] - Hm?

[Alexsezia] Hops off the horse and sets down a post before tying him up to it. - You look relaxed. Taking a break from babysitting duties?

[BEN] - Thinking about what horse to give Hyrule, I'd love to teach him on Epona but... I lost her a long time ago...

[Alexsezia] Lost? Doesn't your game have a function for if you lose your horse?

[BEN] - It's part of the game itself, Majora took her

[Alexsezia] That's lame. Do you rescue her if you beat the game?

[BEN] - Not in my version

[Alexsezia] That sucks. I'm sorry. Could you beg a horse from Lie? She has lots and then you'd have your pick of colors at least.

[BEN] - I've thought about it, so why are you out here?

[Alexsezia] I need an expert and you seem like the perfect person to ask.

[BEN] - Expert on what?

[Alexsezia] Smiles widely- pissing people off.

[BEN] - Who are we pissing off?

[Alexsezia] Everyone not us probably. - She takes out a command block and sets it down before pulling up a little screen. - I need this computer protected. Unhackable, and anonymous.

[BEN] - Give me a few minutes. The only one who would be able to figure this out relatively quickly would be CP, but that's only because he's lived with me...- He starts manipulating the command block

[Alexsezia] Just assume it might be attacked remotely, that's my main concern.

[BEN] - Got it- After a few more minutes he floats up- And there you go

[Alexsezia] Absolute perfection! Nothing feels nicer then prepping the perfect gift. Is there anything I can do for you? I can always capture a horse for you if you don't want to ask Lie.

[BEN] - Nah, I'm good

[Alexsezia] Pulls a rather large sandwich out of her inventory with a smile. - Not even this? You can prolong your quiet time a bit.

[BEN] - That does look good...- He takes the sandwhich

[Alexsezia] Takes the block and gets back on her horse- You're the best. Thanks BEN. Give my good regards to your housemates and kiddo. - She rides back towards her house- 

[Grinny] Has fought a few cats over his food and left a pile of barf for Alexsezia right in front of her door after peeing in a corner of the room-

[Alexsezia] Comes back in with a sigh - did someone miss the box???

[Grinny] Licks his paw a little- What box?

[Alexsezia] narrowly avoids the pile of puke- Oh dear... was this you? Should I not give you cheese?

[Grinny] - It was a different cat

[Alexsezia] Ah, probably a hairball then. - She cleans it up and then sniffs around for the pee before breaking out the soiled block and replacing it with a random cobble from her inventory.

[Grinny] - You came back quickly

[Alexsezia] I took a horse and I found the person I was seeking rather easily. I brought you a present.

[Grinny] Sarcastically- Oh joy

[Alexsezia] Sets the command block down with a stair block butted up to it like a chair. - I got you a computer.

[Grinny] - And what purpose would that serve for me?

[Alexsezia] You can fuck with humans, all day long, and they can't do anything about it. - She pulls up 4chan - you have talk to text too. Just paw around for the mouse and say stuff to type. You're anon and BEN made this computer hack-proof.

[Grinny] - I'd rather not interact with humans at all

[Alexsezia] But you can insult them here and they can't do anything about it. They won't even know you're a cat.

[Grinny] - I don't care

[Alexsezia] Aww.... well... it's there if you want to use it. It's got normal internet access for whatever.

[Grinny] Tail flick-

[Alexsezia] I'll just leave it on. I've got potions to make.


	383. Aethers Glow, Fru is Bad, EAlex Recovering, Job Offer

[Lie] Once the area has been cleared of Slender's energy, she goes to put Aether down for a nap. She sets her child down in the bassinet and by the shadow cast by the side she notices that the eye in shadow is actually glowing a little- Awww, your glow is coming in...- She tucks her happy child in and send a quick message into chat- Aether's glow is starting to show

[TLOT] Mind if I come have a look Lie? 

[Steve] chat- Well I want to see too! 

[Lie] - Sure, she's still awake at the moment

[TLOT] I'll be there in two shakes- Tps himself and Steve to her

[Aether] Squeals at their sudden appearance-

[TLOT] well that's a happy noise! 

[Steve] Squees - who's a little cutie? 

[Lie] - She had a bit if a scare earlier, Slender found out about her...

[TLOT] That's bad... I take it Cp got yelled at at the least? 

[Lie] - Yeah, he's currently watching Sally while I think Slender calms down. Luckily Notch had Aether so she wasn't as close to where Slender appeared

[Aether] Manages to grab her foot-

[TLOT] That's good, she might be sensitive to emp. I know that stuff can be painful. 

[Steve] Yep that's your foot! 

[Lie] - Oh absolutely, but Flux and Deer have already cleared the area of any residual emp. Do you want to hold her Steve?

[Steve] Sure! - he holds his arms out. - wait! I'll sit down first, just in case. - Sits on her bed and holds his arms out for Aether. 

[Lie] Picks her up and take her over to Steve- Just make sure you support her head and neck, she can't hold them up on her own yet

[Steve] Oh no! Is she supposed to be like that??? - cradles her as instructed, imagine someone holding the most delicate of eggs. 

[Lie] - Yes, it's absolutely normal. And her soft spot has already hardened up too

[Steve] Soft spot?????!!!

[TLOT] Humans really are born delicate. It's amazing you're such a successful species. 

[Steve] Hey!

[Lie] - Her soft spot was a spot on her skull where the bones hadn't hardened so she could come out of me. Basically you bump the soft spot and you could potentially kill the baby. Had to stop CP from running out to the real world to grab bubble wrap once I told him that

[Steve] I have diamonds! We could make her a little helm! 

[Lie] - She's fine now Steve, she'll be just fine

[Aether] Tries to grab Steve's armor-

[Steve] Looks down curiously - if you're sure... Hey she's got a hold of my armor now. That's smooth isn't it? It's really old bone. 

[Lie] - It's something new for her, just be careful, she may try to get it in her mouth

[Steve] snickers - a little baby spit won't hurt it? 

[Lie] - True. So what have you two been up to lately?

[TLOT] The thought floats over his mind that he and Steve have looked for her missing wolves several times but he says nothing to avoid upsetting her. - not much... 

[Steve] Traveller is gone off again. Oh and Grinny is staying with Alexsezia. 

[Lie] - I wonder what Traveler does when she goes off wandering... And I suspect that will lead to a lot of fights in Alexsezia's house

[TLOT] I think she stays away sometimes so I don't read her mind and find out. 

[Steve] is playing with Aether's toes- you never know. Cats are one of her specialties. 

[Aether] Squeals again as she's played with-

[Lie] - This is true...

[TLOT] I can deal. So many people have worse NOTCHes. - he brushes Aether's fluffy hair lightly with his fingers. - heh, she's soft just like her dad.

[Lie] - But not greasy! She gets regular bathes

[TLOT] maybe when she's bigger her daddy can give her baths. - winks- then they'll both be clean. 

[Lie] - Oh he usually bathes her, he can make the water nice and warm

[Steve] Is she lava proof like you guys too? 

[Lie] - We don't know yet...

[TLOT] Any objection to me touching her mind? I'm curious about her development. 

[Lie] - Go right ahead

[Prince] -In chat- A little late, but that's wonderful, Lie.

[TLOT] - thank you- he brushes her gently to see what's going on- 

[Aether] Doesn't have much going on yet, but she's starting to recognize faces and put emotions with they. She's absolutely overjoyed when she sees her mom, dad, or Notch, she like Flux, but she not sure about Stevie just because of how cold he is-

[Lie] - Thank you Prince

[Steve] Wiggles his fingers - what are you doing Prince? Keeping busy? 

[TLOT] It appears her uncle isn't warm enough for her tastes, she seems to be extremely fond of mom, dad, grandma and grandpa though. 

[Aether] As TLOT presses a bit further he finds that Aether is still trying to learn his and Steve's faces but that so far she likes them-

[Prince]-in chat- For the most part, yes.

[TLOT] still not sure about me and Steve huh? Well that's okay. We'll have fun later. Especially when I can give you tons of sugar right before returning you to your dad. 

[Lie] - Oh I'm sure CP will love that

[TLOT] playfully- well that will just be tough bedrock since he's already volunteered me and Steve for babysitting duties. 

[Steve] Maybe I can teach you to play a digerido like me! 

[TLOT] and people call me a griefer...

[Lie] - Please no, I'd have to deal with that too

[Aether] Gives A little fart-

[Steve] Giggles- you pooted!

[Aether] Smiles and laughs back-

[TLOT] Oh okay. Feh... Noteblocks? 

[Lie] - We'll see

[Yaunfen] Is basically being dragged around the desert by Fru. - mom??? Are you sure you can't get them to obey? 

[Waffles] Happy scampering like its a game- 

[Deer] In chat- Positive. Why?

[Yaunfen] is outmatched in their human form and eating sand - HEEL! 

-A few lightfeet scatter as Fru blazes past, all of them are yelling and head straight for Mix's house-

[Yaunfen] What the nether??? Fru NO! 

[Fru] Decides to chase the lightfeet. 

[Lightfoot 1] Go away! -Snaps jaws at Fru-

[Lightfoot 3] Mix! Miiiix! Miiiixxx! Don't like this! Mix!!!

[Fru] Grabs a Lightfoot and licks them before spitting in annoyance- 

[Yaunfen] FRU!!!

[Waffles] SO HAPPY 

[Lightfoot 2] -Licked, and looks positively disgusted-

[Mix] -Sitting on the shoreline, looks up as a herd of lightfeet come tearing toward her, all yelling her name and variations of "don't like that! Nope!"- What the---

[Mix] -Has spotted Fru, and in turn Yaunfen getting dragged behind, and jerks to her feet- Yaunfen?!

[Yaunfen] yanking on the thick lead and trying to stop - comparatively Fru is only a bit bigger then the lightfeet but still heavier and taller then the dragon-child. 

[Waffles] Happy busk on Mix- 

[Mix] Hello Waffles! -Holds her hands up as Fru (and Yaunfen) crash into her. She skids back a little bit but holds steady- Yaunfen, next time you want to bring a dinosaur over, could you give me a bit of warning?!

[Yaunfen] Not doing it on purpose! Sorry Mix! 

[Fru] Licks the Mix - PPPPTH!

[Waffles] Trying to play with the scurrying lightfeet

[Mix] Pppth to you too buddy. -Now covered in dino saliva-

[Lightfeet] -Hiding behind Mix, most standing in the water-

[Yaunfen] Can finally get in their inventory and tosses Fru a chocolate chicken item-   
[Fru] Happy roar and devour- 

[Lightfoot 2] Go away hairball! -Swats at Waffles before turning and taking off down the shoreline, the rest of the Lightfeet scatter again to go somewhere else-

[Waffles] indignant mow! 

[Mix] Do I want to ask why you have a dinosaur that's able to drag you around, Yaunfen? -Is looking at Fru while he eats-

[Yaunfen] it was an accidental spawn... I found a fossil... This is Fru. 

[Mix] -Expression slowly turning to one of fear as she realizes what Fru is- Is-- Is this a redeye? Yaunfen, please tell me you didn't spawn a redeye...

[Yaunfen] is it? Mada said they'll get big. Salvatage says I'll have to fight them when they're grown to tame them. 

[Mix] Oh no... Yaunfen, you better build somewhere you can keep Fru penned up. Th-- They get really big. And very dangerous. Do-- Do you have a scarab to tame it with?

[Yaunfen] A scarab? What's that? And they only eat candy like me. They're just bad about... licking stuff to see if it's sweet... 

[Mix] Yaunfen, Red eye are violent. Fru might be friendly now, but when Fru's fully grown he's going to want to fight everything.. And I don't know if I have a scarab I can show you.. Uhhh..

[Yaunfen] Looks sad- I don't know what to do... They're not bad, just wild. And Mb wants to fight everything and he gets to stay! 

[Mix] Hey, hey... don't be sad. Fru isn't bad, you're right about that. But they're going to be violent until you tame them. I don't think you can change that. And you're right, MB does...

[Mix] Let me see if anyone I know has one. -In chat- Prince? NK? MA? Do any of you have a scarab?

[NK] -in chat- No, I've never needed one. Stev says he doesn't either, but if you need one, he's up for helping.

[Mix] Drat.

[Fru] Digs around in the sand like a giant chicken- 

[Mix] -Watches Fru- For now, I'd say you have... 3? or 4 more growth spurts.

[Prince]-in chat- Not currently.

[Yaunfen] what is it? Some kind of weapon? Maybe a collar? 

[Mix] It's an item you use to tame large dinosaurs. We also used a smaller kind as currency. Hmmm... And since Fru is a candy dinosaur, he might need one from your seed, not one of ours...

[MA] -In chat- I had one somewhere, but frankly, I don't know where it is. Sorry kid

[Yaunfen] Aww... Any thoughts on keeping them penned? They keep clipping and breaking through everything. 

[Mix] We usually used a lot of blocks but uh... I think Iron worked best? The place all the redeyes were was kind of secluded so we didn't bother penning them in too often.

[Yaunfen] Okay... I can get iron- looks at Fru- 

[Fru] found a small stand of sugar cane and rips them out of the ground before gulping them down - 

[Yaunfen] how do you find a scarab? 

[Mix]I t involves a l o t of mining, Yaunfen. Also! Since you're here, I think I might have something Fru would like. Give me a second to find my bag... -Looks around in all the freshly tossed sand courtesy of Fru before fishing the purple bag out.- You said Fru likes sweet stuff?

[Yaunfen] I can dig, I've got good claws! And yes, they'll eat anything sweet - 

[Mix] -Pulls a small colorful hunk from her bag, it's about the size of a breadloaf- We had rock candy on our seed. Never could figure out what for, It's way too sweet for any of us. Try giving it to Fru. -Holds it out to Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] oooo! It's pretty. And worth a shot - they hold it out   
[Fru] sniff snuff - takes it in their teeth and rolls it around, it's too hard to bite and they're slobbering a bit as they suck on it - mmmph!   
[Yaunfen] I guess we know what it's for now! Keeping candy dinosaurs entertained! 

[Mix] Haha yeah! I have a few more, incase Fru manages to bite through it.

[Yaunfen] Thank you- takes- sorry about the licking... 

[Mix] It's alright, being licked is better than being bitten any day.

[Yaunfen] Yeah..... Mom and Buff got scratched up. Fru doesn't like being held. 

[Waffles] Has a fun roll in the sand- 

[Piefoot] Would do same. Not like held. Not a toy. -Where did he come from? Who's pie is that?-

[Mix] Yeah, understandable. But usually if you grab them from behind, it'll be a lot easier.

[Yaunfen] From behind??? Like a kitten scruff? 

[Fru] Snuffle at Piefoot- 

[Mix] No, like this, Piefoot come here!

[Piefoot] No! Pie will fall!

[Fru] Is after that pie! the rock candy is sucked small enough to crunch apart in their jaws- hhhhhh?

[Waffles] romps because MORE FUN

[Yaunfen] ineffective leash tugging - 

[Piefoot] -Hisses at Fru before stuffing a hunk of the pie in his mouth- Mine!

[Mix] -Loud dramatic sigh as she ducks behind Piefoot and hefts him up off the ground, holding him around the barrel, just under his arms-

[Piefoot] -Ineffective flailing about-

[Yaunfen] Explodes in laughter- and you're really strong Mix! 

[Fru] Snapping at the rest of the pie! 

[Mix] Oh this is nothing! I could probably do this with three, If they were being naughty. I grew up with these guys, it's second nature now.

[Piefoot] -Flailing about and trying to get free, with no dice.-

[Mix] Since Fru is about the same size, this'll work pretty well until he grows some more.

[Yaunfen] darts under Fru and tries to lift them. - NNNNNGGGHH! 

[Fru] Is lifted with some difficulty and keeps snapping at the pie. Their little arms are even more useless for getting away then the lightfoots- 

[Waffles] Annoyingly underfoot because CAT

[Mix] See! There ya go! You grow up doing this, you grow up getting very strong!

[Yaunfen] Wobbing- I could do it as a dragon but then they'd be behind my neck...

[Fru] Whines- 

[Yaunfen] Has to put Fru down-

[Fru] hops around a bit and shakes off in annoyance - raaaaawr! 

[Mix] Now when you set him down, always make sure it's gently, and maybe back up as fast as you can. -Lowers piefoot and he noms his pie before bolting-

[Yaunfen] got it. Why did you call Fru a redeye Mix? They have black eyes - raisin colored actually...

[Mix] They have red eyes on my seed. The only reason I even recognized Fru as one was because of all the teeth.

[Yaunfen] yeah... They have a lot of teeth... But they're still caky like Waffles. Mada says it's called a fruitcake and Slender said that was an abomination? 

[Waffles] Paws at Mixs bag curiously

[Fru] charges a small sand dune and knocks it over- 

-A small golden bug pops out, it stands still for a second before scrambling off into the distance-

[Mix] I've never heard of fruitcake, but it sounds like it would be either delicious, or disgusting.

[Waffles] BUG! Very excited! 

[Yaunfen] fruit is okay, with Carmel or sugar of course! 

[Fru] notices a sea dragon just off the shore and hisses at it- 

[Mix] Knock that off Fru! At least it isn't one of those water dinos... Those things are weird... -Slightly haunted look-

[Yaunfen] Weird how? Aquatic dinos sound cool. 

[Mix] I mean, visually they're cool, but some act really dumb. Like the huge one, that thing was derpy.

[Fru] sullen water slurping- 

[Yaunfen] I think it's cool that we have a sea monster. I can even call it! It makes Herabrine antsy as all get out. - snicker 

[Mix] You can call it? Really? That sounds neat!

[Yaunfen] I can show you! But we should get Fru back away from the shore first 

[Mix] Fru come here! I got some candy for youuuu~ -Pulls another rock candy loaf out of her bag-

[Fru] little eye glitter and stomps towards her egarly with jaws askew. 

[Yaunfen] Watch your fingers! 

[Mix] -Shoves the candy into Fru's mouth with all the skill of someone who's nearly lost her fingers to a dinosaurs mouth before-

[Fru] NOM! Happy now. 

[Yaunfen] Good Fru. Waffles? 

[Waffles] Little yawn and saunters closer- 

[Yaunfen] Digs in their inventory before bringing out the curly shell - watch this! - they blow into it with a melodious trumpeting blast and there's a hushed silence after the echoes die away. The sea dragons are making a panicked rush towards anywhere else. 

[Mix] -Looks a bit nervous at the sea dragon rush to go anywhere but here-

-there' a rather ominous ripple as waves start breaking on the shore from a disturbance much farther out - 

[Yaunfen] Shades their eyes from the desert sun to look- 

\- a flat black shape rises like an island in the water and slides towards the shore -

[Mix] Oh shit! It looks like the derpy thing! -Backing up a bit more from shore, just to be safe- You can just summon that, Yaunfen?!

[Yaunfen] Yeah! That's Basil. He likes the shell noise. - holds the fat shell for mix to inspect. Its tan and white striped and vaguely circular like a nautilus. 

[Basil] puts their giant long jaws on the sand like a crocodile and glares at them with baleful red eyes- 

[Waffles] Scamper back and hide behind a dune- 

[Fru] Growl at Basil- 

[Mix] -Inspects the shell and nods a bit- Reminds me of MA's flute. -Hands it back to Yaunfen before looking at Basil- Do you think you can ride him?

[Yaunfen] I dunno? But I usually give him a snack if I call for him. He likes bad vibes. Do you want to do it? 

[Basil] scoots around a bit with his huge fins, just staying moist- 

[Fru] Snorts a bit, but not dumb enough to get near Basils mouth

[Mix] I mean, kind of?

[Yaunfen] Think about something that makes you mad, try yelling a cuss word or three. 

[Mix] There's not a lot that makes me very mad, Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] Slow smile- not even Prince? He's pretty rude 

[Basil] seems to sneak closer somehow- 

[Mix] Prince can be an ass sometimes, yes... -Grumble- He's so set in his ways...

[Basil] hhhhhhhhh

[Yaunfen] Ooh! Mb makes you mad! 

[Mix] Not really, actually. Except for that one time... I actually haven't seen him. But you know what brine recently pissed me off? TLOT! He was harassing my poor bird!

[Yaunfen] Oh... I heard about that... That was harsh, but at least Benny isn't a chicken anymore right? 

[Basil] Terrifying open jaws and they suck up the bad energy with a satisfied wheeze . 

[Mix] BENNY ISN'T WHAT ANYMORE?

[Basil] very happy sucking her fury in!   
[Yaunfen] wiping the spittle off - yeah? Is that bad????

[Mix] NO ONE TOLD ME THAT

[CN] Flies by overhead looking for Firebird-

[Yaunfen] didn't he go home? I'd have thought he'd do that first. 

[Mix] NO HE DIDN'T, HE HASN'T BEEN HOME IN AGES, I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS

[Basil] Slides back in the water and floats like a very deadly log. Happy and full. 

[Yaunfen] Thats mean! Why did he run off? 

[Mix] He just sort of went missing after the fight, I figured he was hiding! Or out bothering somone!

[Yaunfen] He drank some water from Stevies footprint and boom no more chicken! 

[Fru] tries to follow Cn from below and makes a short hop to get a better sniff of him- 

[CN] Darts upwards with a terrified noise-

[Mix] When I get my hands on him....

[Yaunfen] what are you gonna do Mix? Aren't you happy for him? He's kind of a funny looking Steve though... 

[Fru] rawr at Cn! 

[CN] Swoops around, looking for a way to lose Fru-

[Mix] -Looks up at CN- Firebird's in the tree! -Back to Yaunfen- I am, but I didn't know until now!

[Yaunfen] Cn! - holds out hands for him- I wonder where he went? Can he read chat? 

[CN] Flies right to them-

[Yaunfen] Catches Cn like a baseball and hides him as Fru sniffs around 

[CN] Breathing hard-

[Fru] wanders off a little bit and pees on some Lightfoot tracks- 

[Yaunfen] It's okay! You're safe! Fru only eats sweets! 

[Mix[ Ughhh... Bad Fru!

[CN] Shifts back- That doesn't make it any less terrifying!

[Yaunfen]cradles Cn a little - sorry Cn. And mix... Well... it is in the sand... That's where the cats go. 

[Waffles] scuffs sand over the pee- 

[CN] - You can put me down you know

[Yaunfen] okay- puts him down- 

[Fru] snuffles around -

[Basil] splashes a little- 

[CN] - So what's the thing in the water?

[Yaunfen] it's a monster! We took it in so it wouldn't bother our friends irl anymore. 

[CN] - Oh, okay

[Mix] I assume Benny can read the chat....

[Yaunfen] types- Benny? Mix is looking for you. 

[CN] Whispers to Yaunfen- Why is Mix angry?

[Yaunfen] whispers - Maybe she liked him better as a chicken? 

[CN] Shrugs-

[EAlex] Rolls over with a groan, she opens her eyes to a darkened room- L-licht? 

-There's the sound of a shower running from the other room-

[EAlex] Gets up unsteadily and staggers that way- 

[Licht] Has left the door slightly ajar and a bit of steam billows out-

[EAlex] eases into the room and sits on the closed toilet. She's drenched in sweat and melted snow and exhausted despite having been unconscious for hours- 

[Licht] Turns the shower off and pulls back the curtain only to shriek in surprise at seeing EAlex there- Don't do that!

[EAlex] opens hir eyes wide in surprise at being shouted at, her glow isn't what it was but its getting there. She gives a pathetic wet cough - sorry... Can I use your water block? 

[Licht] Is using the shower curtain to keep herself decent- My water block?

[EAlex] points at the shower head- 

[Licht] - Oh, my shower. Sure, just... Hand me a towel first

[EAlex] looks around for the stack and hands her one before peeling her own shirt off. She has a muscular chest and breasts that seem almost uncomfortable and out of place on her chest- 

[Licht] Turns red before wrapping herself with the towel- If you want the water to be warmer, just turn it farther to the left

[EAlex] How curious... Warm sounds good. - she drops her pants and Licht gets a good view of her shapely rear as she climbs into the tub and fumbles with the dial. It's obvious she's still pretty frail. 

[Licht] Soaps and shampoos are behind you, I'm going to grab you a stool to sit on

[EAlex] Moves to put her clothes in the water as well- what's soap...? 

[Licht] - It's something you use to clean yourself with. And just what are you doing with your clothes?

[EAlex] is it a scrubby thing like a sponge? And I was going to wash them 

[Licht] - Give your clothes here, we have machines that clean your clothes, and you can use a sponge with soap

[EAlex] relinquishes the clothes- thank you Licht, I'll try to do it right. - she takes a glob of shampoo and stares at it for a moment before using it to clean her armpits and underboob. 

[Licht] - That's shampoo, it's for the hair on your head- She takes EAlex's clothes and throws them in the washing machine

[Doc] Buzzes her phone with a text- hey quick question Licht. Where can I acquire a fruitcake? I got the impression it's not socially acceptable amongst humans so I thought you might know a shady source. 

[EAlex] Manages to wash her hair- 

[Licht] Just states at her phone for a minute before responding- Most regular stores carry it around Christmas?

[Doc] oh! Okay. So it's not illegal or anything? 

[Licht] - No, not at all

[Doc] Thanks Licht! (Smiley face emote) how's EAlex doing? 

[Licht] - Just woke up and learning how a shower works

[Doc] Great! Let me know if you need anything! 

-there's a great deal of steam coming from the bathroom now- 

[Licht] Puts her phone down and pulls on a robe before returning to the bathroom- You doing okay?

[EAlex] has turned the water up to scalding for a human and is flopped in the bottom of the tub with a blissful expression, her knees up and slightly floaty boobs in the half full tub. - getting better...

[Licht] - I guess you're taking a bubble bath then

[EAlex] I've never seen bubbles not in a neat row. - she sweeps up the little bit of steaming foam- 

[Licht] Shrugs- This is how bubbles usually are- She's watching the water level carefully

[EAlex] never had nice hot water without a fire under it- her hair is floating as the tub is almost full - sorry to startle. 

[Licht] Turns off the water so the run doesn't overflow- It's alright, just, try not to go into a room where somebody is naked without them knowing, okay?

[EAlex] Genuinely confused - are you... Unsure about your body too? You're quite lovely. 

[Licht] - It's just really not that socially acceptable of a thing

[EAlex] Not even for friends? 

[Licht] - Very close friends yes, but not every friend

[EAlex] Sad little 'oh' and puts an arm across her chest self- consciously- 

[Licht] Hasn't really been looking at her- Is there anything you want right now? Some food maybe?

[EAlex] Licht... Is there a way we could be... Better friends? 

[Licht] - Time is usually the best thing for that

[EAlex] Then I will be patient- she sinks low in the tub - I don't need anything more right now... thank you. 

[Licht] - Alright, I'll leave a robe for you outside the door when you're ready

[Endrea] Is keeping an eye on Ashe as he starts to work on his house. After talking with CP, the brine helped him get a block of dirt up high above Lie's house so he could start-

[Celine] Flaps by and does some lazy circles to get a better look- Whatcha doin?

[Endrea] - Just keeping an eye on Ashe, he's making a place for himself

[Celine] Lands near her and ducks her head like a curious bird looking under the floating blocks- How does it stay up there???

[Endrea] - Because gravity does not effect most things here

[Celine] Oh... Why doesn't he find a nice cave? Someplace drier?

[Endrea] - Because he's building himself a house, and we are End dragons, we usually live much higher up

[Celine] Okay... - she scuffs her feet a little. - I'm not sure what kind of dragon I am.

[Endrea] - Well, most of the ones we rescued were End dragons, but I think there may have been a few Nether dragons in there as well...

[Celine] What's a Nether? Isn't that like a back end of something?

[End] - The Nether is a realm of fire and death. It's where Winston resided, you know, the large black skeleton who helps my master?

[Celine] Sounds grim... And oh! I know him. He's super polite!

[Endrea] - Yes. So what have you been up to little one?

[Celine] Wilts a little - being too big... I can't fit in masters house anymore...

[Endrea] - You should go visit Doc then, they can make you a smaller form like my children have

[Celine] Wide eyes- Does it hurt? Being squished all small?

[Endrea] - No, it doesn't

[Celine] Skitters around a little, she's both excited and unsure.

[Endrea] - Would you like me to go with you?

[Celine] Maybe....?

[Lie] Steps out with Aether, she's got the baby against her chest, snuggled there with the sash she was given so she can work in the green house-

[Celine] Eyes turn to Lie and she makes a little suprised gasp. She skitters sideways down the wall like a bat - Lie! What is that???

[Lie] - Oh, hello Celine, this is my baby, Aether

[Celine] Aether is tiny! So tiny! Is this what you were making? 

[MB] Comes up the path, just floating lazily with his hands in his pockets-

[Lie] - Yeah, she is. Well, CP helped make her too

[Celine] Excited squee and then sees MB- Master! Lie has a baby! 

[Mb] Mmmh? Lemmie see.

[Lie] Turns a little so MB can see better-

[Aether] Is just looking at what she can see, mostly colors and shapes-

[Mb] Shiiit.... did you fuck Stevie? Cp must be furious. Kids got the brothers eyes. 

[Celine] I think they're pretty.

[Lie] - Yes she has her brother's eyes, but her glow is starting to come in

[CP] Comes outside, having heard MB- HEY FUCKER

[Mb] Whoops. - He snickers impishly- 

[Celine] At Cp- You said a bad word.

[Lie] Just sighs and bounces Aether a little-

[CP] Lunges for MB-

[Mb] Wild grin as he grapples with Cp- Not my fault if your bro diddled your wife! 

[Celine] Protecting Lie and the baby from the fighting brines- Master!

[CP] - HE DID NOT!

[Lie] Watches as CP fights- It's alright Celine, sometimes they just need to fight

[Doc] Wanders up carrying a basket- hey Celine. You got big didn't you? 

[Celine] surprised squeak! 

[Doc] hehe. Looks like a play date is happening. 

[Mb] Still trading blows with Cp. he's obviously delighted at the moment 

[Lie] - Hey Doc, and yes, it is

[CP] Is already on fire-

[Mb] Is multiplying so he can keep Cp occupied with targets and make him even more annoyed. - Yes! Yes! Yes! 

[Celine] Master! Be careful!

[Doc] Steps sideways to avoid a small splash of blood. - Yikes...

[Lie] - Celine it's alright, they need the practice

[Celine] Pouts and worries, she flips her tail in annoyance and it gets stuck in the wooden fence around the honesty blossoms- Noooo!

[Aether] Is starting to get upset over Celine being upset-

[Lie] - Calm down Celine, if you struggle you may hurt yourself. Take a deep breath, calm down, and assess your situation

[Celine] Sniffles! She's wiggling her tail and the part that's stuck is the mace-like cube at the end. 

[Doc] I'll get her loose, here, this is for you anyway- They hook the basket over two of Lie's fingers and go to free Celine's tail- 

[Celine] Snuffles- I.... I smell fruit???

[Lie] Rubs Aether's back to calm her down and looks into the basket-

]CP] Essentially explodes-

-As she opens it the smell of fruit hits her like a slap in the face. It's a plant with broad leaves in yellow, orange and red- 

[Doc] Pops Celine loose- 

[Celine] Curls up a bit, licking her tail- nk' you.

[Lie] - Oh geez Doc, that is strong! And my sense of smell is really sensitive right now...

[Doc] Comes back over- Does it smell bad to you? They're really not as sweet as they smell. It's some kind of fern made of fruit.... leather I guess?

[Lie] - It doesn't smell bad at all, just really strong. I'm just really sensitive to smells right now, I can practically smell when Aether has a dirty diaper from across the house

[Doc] I can put it in the greenhouse? Or just take it away if it annoys you. 

[Celine] Is inching her mouth toward one leaf-

[Lie] - How about behind the greenhouse, and do you want to try some Celine?

[Celine] Please?

[Lie] Plucks a leaf and offers it-

[Celine] Nips the tip and munches it into her beak like a parrot - mmmm.... weird!

[Notch] Comes outside with his phone at his ear and shrieks in suprise as a splatter of blood hits his shirt- what the hell???

[Lie] - Sorry Notch, it's aggression time

[Notch] Yells upward- Cp! You have a phone call! 

[Doc] Come on guys, that's enough!

[Celine] Leaf munching!

[CP] - For fucks sake, NOW WHAT!?

[Mb] Uses the distraction to stab Cp-

[Notch] Yikes!

[CP] Stabs him right back-

[Celine] Master!

[Doc] Do I have to seperate you two?

[Lie] - They should be about done...

[Aether] Is being fussy again-

[Mb] Grins- Phone for you.

[Notch] Nervously speaking into the phone- 

[Doc] Who is it anyway? 

[Notch] Waves his hand in a shushing motion. Classic parent for 'I'm on the phone! Dammit!!!'

[CP] - I'm pretty sure I know who it is...- Lunges at MB again

[Mb] Is throttled mercilessly- 

[Doc] Come on, that's enough, you're gonna make Celine cry again- 

[Celine] M-m-m-aster! -sniff snuffle

[Lie] - Think of it this way Celine, they're practicing to help protect the seed, each new thing they learn helps us, but they have to keep their old ones sharp too

[CP] Punts MB into the ground-

[Celine] Runs awkwardly too him and scoops him up in her claws- NNGGH! - she turns her head and blows a small cloud of very noxious green smoke right in Cp's face- WEHHH!

[Mb] Heh... good one...

[CP] - Oh calm down he's fine

[Celine] bit-o-pout.


	384. Echo, Bring Your Baby To the Office Day

[Notch] Um... Cp? Phone???

[CP] - OH WHAT DOES THE FUCKER WANT NOW!?

[Notch] He just wants to talk to you!!! Will you please take the damn phone!

[CP] - Make me!

[Notch] Takes a deep breath - ANSWER THE PHONE.

[CP] Jumps-

[Aether] Starts crying, having been scared by the loud noise-

[Lie] - Shhh shh, It's alright, nothing is hurting you...

[CP] Grumbles but does come up and snatch the phone from Notch-

[Notch] Is embarassed now- sorry Lie! 

[Doc] Tries to help Lie comfort Aether. 

[Celine] Lick cleaning the blood off Mb's face

[Mb] flailing - cut it out Celine!

[CP] Puts the phone up to his ear- The fuck do you want now!?

[Jeb] Well I wanted to talk to you about that job offer... got a few things you could fix really quickly... seat on the board...

[CP] - For fucks sake! I have no interest in doing any of that shit! I'm busy with my own stuff!

[Doc] What does he want now? 

[Notch] Cuts around the mess to them- He wants to hire Cp to do programming and code-debugging...

[Doc] Well he IS really good at that.

[Aether] Is still sniffling-

[Lie] - Yeah but with us having just had Aether...

[Doc] I'm just saying...

[Notch] It would mean he could help shape changes to the game down the line...

[Lie] - I'm not sure that would always be a good idea...

[Doc] -Shrugs- At least we'd have some warning before updates.

[Notch] Just don't break my phone please....

-Is gripping and shaking the phone as he yells into it-

[Lie] - I wonder what Jeb is trying to get him to fix now...

[Notch] Probably more mob issues from the new update...

[Mb] Passes out- 

[Celine] Lots of whining-

[Endrea] Is just watching amusedly from above-

[Lie] Starts to undo the sash holding Aether so she can cradle her-

[CP] Is just flat out angry and one hand starts opening a portal-

[Notch] Cp...! 

[Doc] Oh for fucks sake.

[CP] Darts his hand through and drags Jeb in, shutting the phone off and throwing it back to Notch-

[Notch] Catches the phone with a sigh- 

[Jeb] Why did you do that???

[CP] - BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING!

[Lie] Just sighs-

[Jeb] Catches sight of Lie and goes silent. He's leaning at an odd angle to see her around Cp-

[Lie] Has Aether cradled up against her, calming her down- Is it time for a nap little one?

[CP] Moves to block Jeb's line of sight-

[Jeb] Scuttles sideways- 

[Notch] Chuckles - 

[Doc] I think someone would like to meet you Aether. Isn't that nice?

[Aether] Little hiccup-

[Doc] Yep, it's preeety cool.

[Jeb] guaging whether he can just dart around Cp-

[CP] - I'm faster than you and you know it

[Lie] Decides that CP's had enough tormenting people for the day and trips him up with some vines-

[Jeb] Uses the distraction to scoot out of Cp's reach and heads directly for Lie- 

[Notch] Distracted wave at him- Yo.

[Aether] Is fussy and rubbing at her face-

[Lie] - Hello Jeb

[Jeb] Is flicking his gaze rapidly between Lie and the baby- Is this....?

[Lie] - Aether, our baby

[Jeb] But shes's...? - indicates the babies eyes- 

[Doc] We think it might come on slowly as she develops-

[Lie] - Oh, did you miss my message in chat? If she's in shadow you can actually see a tiny bit of glow

[Doc] I guess I did...

[Jeb] She's... She's darling Lie. And she's got a bit of her daddies hair too!

[Lie] - Yeah but she surprisingly has her Uncle's eyes... We're not sure how that happened

[Jeb] Tentaively offers Aether a finger- How odd... she does have pretty eyes though. Hello there...

[Aether] Bumps his finger away-

[CP] - Ha! She doesn't like you!

[Jeb] Don't be an idiot. She's so small she can probably barely tell I'm a person.

[CP] Gets free from his wifes vines and comes over, taking his daughter and letting his heat envelope the small child, soothing her-

[Lie] Smiles a little- She certainly loves her daddy's heat

[Jeb] I can see that- his thoughts are easy enough to read. He's obviously suprised by the amount of tenderness innate in Cp gentling holding the small, fragile baby.

[Notch] Has just a slightly prideful expression- 

[Jeb] Barest nod in Notch's direction. - Is she healthy? I mean, for a newborn baby?

[Lie] - Very much so, and I'm absolutely not surprised at how CP cares for our daughter Jeb, he did raise Stevie after all

[Jeb] Eyebrows up like it slipped his mind that two of the people in front of him can read his- Well... um.. but that's good! 

[Doc] She'll be well-protected.

[Lie] - So what were you calling my husband for this time?

[Jeb] Same as before. I really, really want to hire him!

[Lie] - Yes, but he has a lot to do here to help me with Aether and all my animals

[Jeb] Yeees.... but time moves so differently here and he doesn't have to work everyday.

[Lie] - But when he's out there, multiple days will pass here

[Jeb] Looks a bit defeated. 

[Notch] Just let it go Jeb. If you asknice you'll get help coding the real messes I'm sure. 

[Doc]If it means I get to examine new mobs, you'll have my help for sure!

[CP] Hands his now sleeping child back over to Lie- I need to go check on my own mobs- He teleports before Lie can protest

[Francis] Walks around the side of the house and sweeps a sponge over the front stairs and patio to clean up the blood while whistling-

[Doc] He always has to make things as hard as possible...

[Lie] - He wouldn't be CP if he didn't...

[Stevie] In chat- Brother help!

[Lie] - Oh dear, I wonder what's happened now...

[MB] Feels well enough to get up and comes over with Celine following- Who's this dweeb? He looks like an Alex with glasses. 

[Doc] eyebrow- That's the guy who saved you from being deleted, be nice. This is Jeb. 

[Jeb] wide eyes and leans away - he's the one???

[Celine] Snags another bit of leaf and nibbles nervously. 

[Notch] Well at least we know whatever Stevie got into is likely not Cp's fault this time? 

[Jeb] Is that a... fruit roll up???

[CP] Goes flying by to tend to his brother-

[Lie] - Is this one of Yaunfen's plants Doc?

[Doc] Yep. They've been growing on a block in my kitchen, and finally got robust enough to break for seeds to propigate. 

[Jeb] So it's a PLANT fruit roll up???

[Celine] It's tasty!

[Mb] Looks happy and gives Jeb a spooky grin to make him flinch. 

[Notch] Gazing in the direction Cp went- I hope they're okay.

[Doc] If he called Cp for help it can't be too bad right?

[Lie] - Actually this might be helpful to you Jeb, you'd basically have a never ended snack supply in the office...

[Jeb] But... what does it grow on?

[Doc] That's a good point. You need a whole cake dirt block to grow it. Kinda takes up a lot of space irl.

[Lie] - Good point... And since the whole office isn't aware yet of the situation here...

[Jeb] Yeah... we might have to tell them if Cp is there more often. 

[Notch] They have to be suspicious by now. Especially with the frequency that the girls comes visiting. 

[Doc] And there's Locklear hanging around too. It's pretty easy to see he's not a normal guy.

[Lie] - Plus there's the mossy cobblestone in your conference room...

[Jeb] Well that's not a big deal. it looks artsy and the flowers never get any bigger. I think mostly they just assume it's a fake flower sculpture.

[CP] Comes flying back, laughing and carrying something as Stevie chases him from the ground-

[Stevie] - BROTHER DON'T YOU DARE!

[Celine] I think he stole something. Bad Cp! 

[Doc] Well he's laughing and no one seems obviously hurt....

[Notch] Oh boy. Cp give your brother back whatever you took.

[CP] Drops a pair of enchanted leather boots in the center of the group-

[Stevie] - Brother no!- He's turning red from embarrassment

[Doc] Enchanted boots? 

[Celine] Oooh shiny! 

[Mb] You stole his shoes? 

[Jeb] internally - his Steve is his brother????-

[CP] - Look at the enchantment!

[Stevie] - No!

[Doc] Scans it curiously- Oh, that's nice. These are frostwalker boots.

[Stevie] Buries his face in his hands-

[CP] - Stevie thought his powers were fluctuating again!

[Jeb] He has powers? I thought he was a Steve???

[Notch] Um... what kind of enchantment did you think it had?

[Mb] Lots of loud laughter- fucking nether! 

[Doc] Little snort and chuckle- Oh Stevie.

[Stevie] Quietly- I thought it meant you could travel over snow faster...

[CP] - My brother is glitched

[Doc] Ohh... that kinda makes sense. It's okay Stevie. 

[Notch] Gives Stevie a hug. - Can you read the enchantment text at all? 

[Doc] CommKa-een is a bit tough. Father Steve and Deerheart can read it easily, but I can't. 

[Jeb] Ah, I'm sorry then. Was there an accident?

[CP] - He kept freezing things and thought it was his own power doing so

[Lie] - Stevie lost an arm during the fight with Harvestman Jeb. His new arm... Well, it didn't exactly want to stay on...

[Jeb] eyes wide - Oh yeah... that... that was horrifying. 

[Doc] Shakes hir head- Do you at least have a little control over your powers Stevie? 

[Notch] Snarks at Jeb- Yeah. It was worse for those of us who actually fought. 

[Jeb] Flinches-

[Stevie] - Yeah, brothers training certainly helped

[CP] Is still snickering-

[Lie] - Oh calm down CP, I'm sure there were things you misunderstood as well

[Doc] that's a rather costly enchantment. What possessed you to try it? You're usually more pragmatic then that anyway. 

[Stevie] - It's what Karla traded me for enchanting that thing for her

[Doc] That makes even less sense! Where did she get them?? She doesn't seem the Xp farming type. 

[Stevie] - I asked if she used her levels up on enchanting something else, but now that I think about it she didn't really give me a clear response...

[Lie] - Do you want me to message her Doc?

[Doc] Just thinking about talking to her gives me a headache. Deerheart is still fuming about that dammed gun...

[Jeb] Jumps as his phone buzzes. He pulls it out to answer it and fumbles with it for a moment since it's just a tiny black slab at this resolution. - Dofta? Hey... calm down... what's wrong? - pauses- You caught a what?

[Notch] What is it?

[Celine] Sorta loafed.

[Lie] - I'll talk to her then- She types a quick message to Karla, asking about where she got the boots

[Karla] Messages back - Splender gave them to me.

[Lie] - Splender gave them to you?

[Doc] SPLENDER. He caught them in the bay while I was talking to him! That explains it! 

[Jeb] I can't just let them in if you don't know what you have!!! How sure are you that it's a Herobrine?

[Notch] Perks- She caught a Herobrine?

[CP] - Another one?

[Jeb] I don't know and I'm on the phone!

[CP] Just takes the phone- Now what the fuck are you going on about?

[Dofta] Cp?? I don't have a lot of time to talk. I've got.... something trapped. I'm supposed to delete it. The brass can't be bothered with identifying an entity that made this much trouble.

[CP] - For fucks sake... Where is this entity?

[Dofta] I've got it on a tablet for now, I disabled the wi fi so it can't get off.

[CP] Groans- Doc! Go deal with this one!

[Doc] Why? What's going on? 

[Jeb] Jumping because he's so much shorter then Cp- Give me back my phone!

[CP] - Because last time I did it you got mad at me for bringing MB here!

[Dofta] Someone just take it from me please! Before it figures out how to get loose!

[Lie] - CP, why don't you go with Doc?

[Doc] But if we let someonething out anywhere that isn't shielded it might get away and get Dofta in trouble.

[CP] - Fine!- He makes another opening and grabs the tablet

[Dofta] -over the phone- Just give it back when you're done okay?

[Jeb] Is backing away subtly- 

[Mb] Uh-uh chuckles. You're staying right the fuck here.

[Lie] - I'm taking Aether inside

[Notch] That's a good idea. 

[Doc] Just in case- They shift and stand ready-

[Lie] Hurries inside with the sleepy baby-

[CP] Tosses the tablet a little- Should I let it out?

[Stevie] Calls his sword to hand-

[Doc] I'm ready- 

[Notch] Pulls out an iron sword as well - As ready as I'm gonna be.

[CP] Pulls up the tablets simple coding, changes one thing and then shakes the electronic-

-A figure falls out of the tablet. He's dressed like a Herobrine but there's something inherently wrong. His hair is a suble shading of pixels like a stain and there's the faintest lines from his eyes like a wireframe. His clothes are covered in bloodstains, burnmarks and splashes from potions- 

[???] What the fuck? OH MY GODS. - His face swings wildly from side to side to look at all of them- YES. - His hands ball into fists- 

[Mb] Suddenly freaks the fuck out- No...! You're dead!!!

[CP] - You know him?

[Mb] YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED CELESTE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AGAIN!!! He leaps at the figure with both swords and stabs at him- 

[Celine] Very frightened - Master! 

[???] Also draws a sword and begins fighting him with a massive mad grin-

[CP] - Need help?

[Stevie] - The Nether?

[Mb] Is actually crying as he fights- DIIIIEEE!!!!

[???] Is stabbed and stabbed again-

[Doc] Umm...

[Notch] Holy crap! 

[MB] literally whacks the other persons head off with his sword- 

[Celine] Screams!

[Deer] - Love? I just caught whoever just died, you should probably hook them up to the system...

[Doc] chat- Thank you.... OH FUCK. THE SPAWN. - Runs towards it- 

[Jeb] Basically cowering- WHAT THE FUCK???

[Dofta] from the phone- ARE YOU GUYS OKAY???

[Mb] NOOOO! LET HIM DIE!!!!!!!!!!

[CP] - Well you certainly livened things up here...

[Dofta] very upset and probably sobbing- I'm sorry! Is anyone hurt???

[Mb] Running for the spawn as well-

[CP] - Just the one we just brought in, they were sent to spawn

[Stevie] - I... I think I'm going to go home now...

[CP] Decides to follow, still holding Jeb's phone-

[Jeb] Don't take my phone! Don't just leave me!!!

[Lie] Opens one of the doors- Come in here, you'll just get yourself hurt following them Jeb

[Jeb] Arrrgh! Wha-??? Oh... okay... - 

[Notch] Shakes his head. - Just relax. They'll be back when they're done. 

[Celine] Dancing around on her claws in consternation-

[Endrea] Raises a wing for Celine to get under- You can stay here with me, or we can follow them

[Celine] Very unsure but chooses to stay with Endrea. She crawls under the huge dragons wing and lays down flat like a bat. Within moments she's cuddled up, she's never gotten physical comfort from another dragon before.

[Endrea] Gently lowers her wing and smiles softly, she figured Celine could use something like this-

[Doc] Arrives at the spawn in time to see Mb stabbing the weird brine over and over while screaming-

[Mb] STOP SAVING HIM!

[CP] - I wonder...

[Doc] Wonder what?

[CP] - I think that might be his NOTCH...

[Doc] poofs in distress- I can't read his code. Can you????

[CP] - I mean I could, but he told me his NOTCH was a shapeshifter, and that it would disguise itself as a brine to cause trouble on his behalf...

[Doc] ... then he's not a good shapeshifter... because that looks like a bad disguise...

[CP] - He's probably driven himself somewhat insane, and that would affect how he looks...

[Mb] Has completely lost it and is slamming the other persons head on a rock just killing him over and over-

[Doc] It sounds like you know more then I do about this. I take it you guys had a heart to heart? I still feel like I should stop them...

[Deer] - Love? Can we please fix this?

[Doc] chat- Mb has lost his mind love, and Cp is telling me the person he's fighting might deserve this. 

[???] DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DELETE ME? DO IT YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A BRINE!

[Deer] - Should I let them die?

[Doc] I don't know... I hate to make a snap judgement like that.

[CP] - No, let it die

[Doc] Swallows hard- You're sure it's a NOTCH?

[CP] - Judging by how MB is acting? Yeah

[Mb] Is actually glitching the area around him as he tries to break the other entities code-

[Deer] -Alright, I won't catch it then- She then releases her hold on the NOTCH's life

[Mb] Stabs the other enitity in the hearts and twists the blade with a massive explosion of glitches and broken pixels, he takes a faceful as his foe spits blood in one of his eyes- 

[???] I was still... a better Herobrine.... then you... - The figure flickers as the skin reverts back to that of a basic but very distorted NOTCH- 

[Mb] Is still screaming and beats the corpse with his fists until it despawns- YOU RUINED MY LIFE-

[Doc] Ye Gods...

[CP] Just watches MB punch the ground a few times, not realizing the NOTCH is gone. He silently steps forwards and grabs MB's arm- That's enough...

[Mb] Is actually shaking and still crying- 

[Doc] Slinks over as well-

[CP] - It's over, he's gone for good

[Mb] Squeezes his eyes shut. His thoughts are easy to hear - Echo will never be banished from my nightmares....

[Doc] Whispers to Deerheart- Sorry love, that was harsh...

[CP] - But he won't come back, you delivered the final killing blow

[Deer] - Was it really necessary?

[MB] Just sits on the ground, covering his face. He's shaking like a leaf- 

[Doc] I think so.

[CP] - Come on MB, let's go get a drink

[Mb] Where's.... where's Celine...?

[CP] Does a quick search with his psychic abilities- With my dragon, she's snuggled up next to her under her wing

[Mb] Looks down at the shrinking bloody patch on the grass. - She's safe then. Good.

[CP] - Come on, you're safe too

[Mb] Am I...?

[Doc] Shrinks back down to hir normal self- 

[CP] - Yes, I'm not going to let anything on here that might harm my daughter, Deer made sure not to catch him, just like you asked

[Mb] grumbles- Then I owe her. 

[Doc] We all do, kinda. It's okay. We're your friends, we want to help.

[CP] - Come on, I have to head back anyways. I doubt Jeb will want to leave without his phone...

[Doc] Helps him up- 

[Mb] Is exhausted - Don't want her to see me like this....

[Doc] You two go and I'll catch up. Let me have the phone and I'll boot Jeb back out too.

[CP] Tosses Doc the phone and tablet before guiding MB towards the bar-

-It's been at least a week and Aether's glow is starting to be visible in the day, sunlight bothers her a bit now, but she's also able to start holding her head up some-

[Lie] Is changing Aether's clothes- Who had a stinky diaper? Hm? We're all nice and clean now!

[Aether] Happy shrieks as she kicks around a little. She has her giraffe toy in one of her hands and it makes a little noise as she shakes it around-

[CP] Watches them from the door way to the bedroom- What are my girls doing?

[Lie] - Getting ready for the day

[CP] - Oh really?

[Lie] - Yes, and maybe we'll go visit farfar today!

[CP] - She saw him just a few days ago!

[Lie] - So?

[CP] Just sighs and shakes his head before stepping aside so Lie can walk past him with Aether-

[Aether] Opens and closes her hand towards her father who lets her gently grab his finger-

[Blake] Curious nose on Lie's leg- Urf?

[Lie] - Good morning Blake, are you hungry? CP? Did you remember to feed him?

[CP] - Yeah, but he's always up for more food

[Blake] Snuffles at Aether -Mmmoof.

[Aether] Makes unsure noises, she's gotten used to the big wolf, but he's still big and not human-

[Lie] - It's okay Aether, it's just Blake

[Blake] Cocks his head at the baby and looks between her and Lie a few times- boof.

[Lie] - Don't worry Blake, she'll be old enough to play with you soon

[Blake] Happy panting-

[CP] Slides his finger out of Aether's grasp- I have some work to discuss with Winston

[Lie] - Okay, just don't be too long, alright?

[CP] - I'll try not to be

[Lie] Watches him head down to the workroom before she heads out the door and across the small courtyard to Notch's house where she knocks on the door-

[Notch] Hey Lie! - he's looking down on her from a spot on the roof

[Lie] - Oh hey! Doing some repairs?

[Aether] Is getting fussy being in the sunlight-

[Notch] Nah, just watching Ashe work on his house- Heslides down a ladder on the side of the house- What's new with my girls?

[Lie] - Well somebodies glow is starting to become somewhat noticeable in the light...

[Notch] Awww! Come inside, lets have a look.

[Lie] Follows Notch in and Aether calms down as she gets out of the sunlight- Poor baby, I remember how jarring light was for me when my eyes changed...

[Notch] Offers Aether a finger- Is it time for some little bitty sunglasses?

[Lie] - Maybe, but we also discussed you taking her out before her glow became too noticeable

[Aether] Grabs onto the finger, dropping her giraffe in the process-

[Flux] Comes up from the basement, carrying some food- Oh hello Lie

[Lie] - Morning Flux

[Notch] Out for what?

[Lie] - For introductions at the office? Dofta and Jeb are the only ones that have met her so far

[Aether] Tries to get Notch's finger into her mouth-

[Notch] Oh yeah! And what are you up to? Just gonna slobber on my fingers instead of Sophie?

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah, CP lets her get away with that too. She really likes to do it to her sheep though

[Notch] Soft smile - Aww, her own little Rosebud.

[Lie] - Yeah, if you give me a few minutes I can get the stuff for you to take her out

[Flux] Comes up behind Notch and leans against him a little as she watches Aether-

[Notch] Okay. - He curls his hands around Flux's and leans back a bit to kiss her. - Hows it feel to be a grandma?

[Flux] - Rather odd since I never truly connected with CP and Stevie the way their original father had... Then again I really couldn't, not with the way I tainted things

[Lie] Hands Aether over- I'll be right back

[Notch] Nows your chance then, to make up for that. - He cradles Aether and holds her where she can see Flux.

[Aether] Smiles and makes grabby motions-

[Flux] Smooths back Aether's hair- Yes, I suppose it is

[Lie] Comes back with a diaper bag and Aether's car seat- I figured you'll probably want to have her at your apartment first, she'll probably be a little uncomfortable when she first goes out

[Notch] She's eaten right?

[Lie] - Yeah, and recently had her diaper changed. There's some spares in there just in case, and a bottle of milk just in case too

[Notch] Perfect. - He grins a bit. - You have fun and don't forget the berries.

[Lie] Turns red- Wha! Why would you say that!?

[Notch] Because I'm not blind, and you're not the first person I know who's had a baby.

[Lie] Makes a portal to Notch's apartment- Shut up!

[Flux] Even she laughs a little at Lie's reaction-

[Aether] Looks at the portal in confusion-

[Notch] Okay sweetie. Hope you're ready for this- he strides through the opening and steps down onto the carpet.

[Flux] Follows with the bag and car seat-

[Aether] Immediately starts getting fussy and squirms-

[Notch] Tries to soothe her - I know it feels weird. But your mom came from here, and she's already done most of the work so you could visit without hurting.

[Aether] Cries a little and manages to get a hold of Notch's shirt

[Flux] Moves closer to soothe Aether and use a bit of her energy to calm Aether-

[Notch] Is just rocking her and making soothing noises-

[Aether] After a few moments she does calm down-

[Flux] - There you go, see? It's not so bad

[Notch] Can you hold her for a moment? I'm going to call the office and see who's there.

[Flux] - Absolutely- She takes her grand daughter and shifts her clothes while Notch is on the phone

[Yster] Hangs up the phone and dashes into the atrium excitedly. 

[Fangbo] Looks up from her laptop - You seem excited. 

[Yster] Notch is coming to visit with a little suprise. I know not everyone is here, but help me round up who is.

[Flux] - Shall we get going? I don't know how to place that seat though...

[Locklear] Pulls into the parking lot at the office and heads to the front door, knocking on it-

[Dofta] Comes to the door with a big smile and opens it for him - Hey Locklear. Come to see your lovely lady?

[Locklear] - And take her out for the night- He steps inside

[Dofta] Well don't take her just yet. It looks like we're having an impromptu office party.

[Locklear] - What for?

[Dofta] You'll see. You should go in the atrium. I'm waiting for someone else to arrive as well.

[Locklear] - Alright- He heads for the atrium, noting that the air conditioning is on which he's learned means that the staff had been working on a particularly difficult problem that day

[Fangbo] Gives him a wave and points towards the mainframe room- 

[Yster] Is standing in the doorway talking to Jeb-

[Locklear] Comes up behind her silently- Hello love

[Yster] Shivers deliciously- Someone is feeling sneaky....

[Locklear] - I'm in a mood... What are we apparently waiting for?

[Yster] Looks back towards the hall- I heard the door, I think you'll have your answer in a moment- 

[Dofta] Comes back in leading Notch and Flux- 

-Snorik and Tokig look up from their own discussion to see. 

[Fangbo] Hey Markus! Hi Flux! 

[Jeb] Gets up nervously and also comes out into the room

[Flux] - Hello

[Aether] Is wrapped in a blanket being carried by Notch-

[Locklear] - Ah, visitors. You just saw them recently Yster

[Yster] Ah yes, but what they're bearing is special...

[Notch] My friends... I have a small announcement to make.

[Tokig] Not more bad news I hope...

[Notch] Not at all.

[Flux] - Rather the opposite

[Dofta] Giggles- 

[Jeb] He's just going to scare the lot of you half to death....

[Snorik] W-why??

[Notch] Oh shut up Jeb. I came to introduce you... to my granddaughter. - He pulls the cloth back a little to reveal Aether's face. - 

[Dofta] excited squee!

[Aether] Is slobbering a little as she's taking in details and shapes she's very much not used to-

[Locklear] - Ah, Herobrine's child has finally been born

-The team gathers around her to get some cautious closer looks- 

[Fangbo] She has a glow! It's so faint but I can see it. 

[Snorik] I'm not going to lie. I'm actually terrified.

[Notch] Don't be a weenie. She's a child. Digital, but still a child.

[Dofta] This is so amazing!

[Flux] - And she's Lie's child, one of the kindest brines we know

[Jeb] Still standing near Locklear, and mutters - But her dad is a violent maniac... 

[Yster] Oh hush. He's much better then he was by everyone's accounts.

[Aether] Squeals excitedly-

[Locklear] - Well her father is a creepy pasta

[Snorik] Peels off to get a cup of water and sit down. He's a bit overwhelmed- 

[Jeb] Yeah... emphasis on the creepy. 

[Yster] Oh shut up Jeb. He's a Herobrine. Most of them like to make mischief. Cp just scares you because he can come out here. 

[Jeb] He scares me because he lets everyone else out too and I can feel the jaws of evolution closing on my throat....

[Flux] - CP does have unique abilities, but the fact that he is sharing them is a marked improvement

[Notch] Settles down on a bench so the non-terrifed staff can coo and introduce themselves playfully to Aether. - He's helping. And even more so now with Aether. He dotes on her. 

[Dofta] That's so cute. 

[Fangbo] And hard to imagine. He's a big dude. Always seemed rather emotionally stunted to me.

[Flux] - He's usually most open to children, he did raise his brother

[Fangbo] Still...

[Aether] Is making grabby hands-

[Dofta] Lets Aether play with her fingers-

[Snorik] Quietly breathing too hard- 

[Yster] She is a cute little thing.

[Aether] Grabs the fingers and gets a bit distracted by the details-

[Locklear] - It's amazing thinking that something so small has come from so large a brine...

[Yster] It's amazing thinking about two brines having a kid period. As far as we know she's the first of her kind.

[Jeb] Sighs- Female Herobrine's are really rare... And the males usually aren't inclined to woo Alexes, who are almost as rare as regular brines to begin with. 

[Dofta] Pipes up- But we have female NOTCHs now too. That's always a possibility!

[Flux] - It really just depends on the situations each seed creates

[Locklear] - But this child is a start, a way to start to learning what might happen

[Notch] Gives Aether a small kiss on the forehead- You're gonna make waves little one. No matter what the future brings.

[Aether] Gurgles and then starts to make an unhappy face-

[Flux] - Notch...

[Aether] Starts crying-

[Notch] Are you hungry sweetie? 

[Dofta] Does she need her diaper changed? 

[Fangbo] Can digital entites get colic???

[Flux] - I do believe I've heard Lie mention colic... But Lie said she'd also just been fed and changed...

[Locklear] - She may just be over stimulated... You have changed her surroundings somewhat drastically...

[Notch] There's also the possibility that it's too bright in here. - He gets up and moves toward the side room, flicking the lights off with his elbow- 

[Fangbo] Follows with a small smile- Oh she's lit up now!

[Aether] Starts crying harder-

[Notch] Oh fuck... it's not warm enough in here! 

[Jeb] Take her in the mainframe room. All the computers pump out a decent amount of heat-

[Dofta] Poor baby!

[Aether] Squirming and crying, a bit of flickering happening around her-

[Notch] Hurries in, brushing past Yster and Locklear and turning the lights off. - shhhh! It's okay!

[Flux] - Notch... Put her down...

[Notch] Sits down on the floor- What the..? She'll cry harder if I let go!

[Flux] - Trust me

[Notch] Reluctantly puts the baby on the carpet and steps back a little-

[Aether] Bursts into tiny flames-

[Locklear] - Perhaps her father needs to be called...

[Notch] HOLY SHIT! 

[Dofta] WHOAH!

[Jeb] Cp's gonna kill us!!!!

[Yster] Janks off her jacket and frantically tries to pat Aether out with it-

[Aether] The patting makes Aether more upset-

[Notch] Dialing his phone quickly-

[Snorik] -faints- 

[CP] Is very much part way through something with his wife and makes a very irritated face as he feels the call connect- What!?

[Notch] Aether! She got upset and now none of us can get near her!

[CP] - Why?

[Notch] She's on fire!

[CP] Groans and looks at his flushed wife beneath him- You're going to hate this, but our daughter is apparently on fire...

[Lie] - I'm sorry, what?

[CP] - She's on fire

[Lie] Sighs- At least free my hands, then go take care of her

[CP] Frees his wife and quickly tosses his clothes on before portaling to the Mojang office, zeroing in on his daughter's cries-

[Notch] Backs off as he appears- Sorry Cp...

[Yster] I think she just wants her mom or dad.

[CP] Scoops his child up and heats himself up, feeling her tiny flames- You're just cold aren't you?- He snatches Notch's hand and places it in Aether's flames. The flames have no heat yet and are harmless

[Notch] Fliches as his hand passes into the flames- Oh!

[Yster] We didn't know. 

[Dofta] People tend to panic when a baby suddenly bursts into flame you know.

[Flux] - I could only sense that flames were coming...

[CP] - Nah, she's too tiny for them to cause any damage yet

[Aether] Is cheering up now-

[Lie] - Is now irritated as she heads for the bathhouse. Giving Ever a wave as she spots him-


	385. Bad Neighbors

[Grinny] Pokes his head through the hole to watch Alexsezia make his food. He won't follow her all the way out just yet and he hisses and swats at any cat that gets near him-

[Alexsezia] Whistles merrily as she feeds the cats and brings a bowl for Grinny. - I see that cute little nose. Just give me a sec.

[Grinny] - Oh shut up!

[Alexsezia] Brings his bowl and sets it down. - Would handsome be better?

[Grinny] Flicks his tail in irritation at her before starting to eat-

-Little tiny mews coming from the basement-

[Alexsezia] Oh dear... - She heads downstairs and looks around behind her noteblock set for the source of the noise.

-There's a very tiny kitten and it doesn't look good at all. It's barely moving and is listless-

[Alexsezia] Gently scoops the little kitten up and takes them upstairs to have a better look- did you eat something you shouldn't have little one?

-More tiny mews-

[Grinny] Ears flick towards the noise-

[Alexsezia] Is giving the kitten a through check up for vitals and injuries-

-There's nothing obvious other than the fact that it's sick-

[Grinny] Spots the dull eyes and it feels like ice going through him. He remembers seeing so many eyes like that in the lab-

[Alexsezia] Well... there's more then one way to take care of this. Lets go for the easy route, shall we? - she starts composing a bit of text in the chat, it's slow going since she doesn't use it often-

[Grinny] Leaps at her biting her wrist to make her let go of the kitten-

[Alexsezia] OW! Grinny you made me delete my text! Why did you do that??

[Grinny] Grabs the kitten as it's dropped, running into the bedroom with it. All he can think about right now is the pain he'd seen so many small kittens like this one go through-

[Alexsezia] Fumbles for a potion for her hand and hisses as the cold liquid hits the wounds- Grinny?? Don't take her! I'm calling for help.

[Grinny] Drags the kitten far under the bed and takes a protective pose over it, growling in warning-

[Alexsezia] Finishes her text with a sigh and sends it before coming into the room - Grinny? Why are you hiding that sick kitten from me?

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[Alexsezia] Since when do you like the other cats?

[Grinny] - GO AWAY!

[Alexsezia] No. I'm trying to help her. Honestly, what's gotten into you?

[Grinny] Hisses loudly and hunkers down over the kitten-

[Alexsezia] Hears a knock and goes to answer the door. There are some soft voices in the opposite room and she comes back with TLOT. 

[TLOT] Grinny?

[Grinny] Growls-

[TLOT] Lays down on the floor so he can see under the bed. - Grinny, Alexsezia called me to get a cure for her sick kitten. Can I have her please?

[Grinny] - Over my dead body- He's having rather loud memories from his time in the lab

[TLOT] Picks up on his memories- OH... so that's the problem. - He turns to Alexsezia. - I think hearing the sick cat set him off. He's trying to protect her. 

[Alexsezia] Also gets down on the floor. - Grinny, I have so many cats, do you really think I would ever hurt one intentionally?

[Grinny] Swats at her-

[TLOT] I guess I could... - he shifts down into his endermite shape so he can see under the bed easier- Grinny please. You're not helping her by keeping us away.

[Grinny] Hisses and flicks his tail in warning, ready to pounce on the bug if it gets any closer-

-The kitten is still mewing under him-

[TLOT] Hunkers against the floor just in case. His shell is pretty hard, but not invulnerable. - Grinny. I need you to focus on me. You're not in danger. We won't hurt the kitten.

[Grinny] - Go away

[TLOT] Will you at least tell me what's going on in your head right now? Getting it out might help you ground yourself.

[Grinny] - You are not taking and killing this one- His thoughts are filled with all the experiments he had seen

[TLOT] No, I'm not taking or killing. I promise.

[Grinny] There's a flash of a very old memory, on of Grinny's earliest and it reveals that he'd been in a lab his entire life until Insanity got to him- They always said it would be alright

[TLOT] I know they hurt you. It was terrible and you didn't deserve it.

[Grinny] Growls and moves to try and move the kitten-

[Alexsezia] Grinny... please let us have the kitten. We'll make her better. 

[TLOT] Talk to me at least Grinny.

[Grinny] Grabs the kitten and tries to make a break for it-

[Alexsezia] Scoots in front of the little hole so he can't get out- 

[TLOT] Grinny please. I could take her from you, but I don't want to freak you out more!

-The kitten mews pitifully which just makes Grinny more upset-

[TLOT] Makes a quick scoot towards Grinny- Please don't make me restrain you.

[Grinny] Gently puts the kitten down and steps over it- Fuck. Off.

[TLOT] I understand your feelings Grinny. I've been abused too. It's natural to want to protect others. But you're confusing friends and foes.

[Grinny] Hunkers down- What friends? I only see assholes!

[Alexsezia] Gives him a sad look- and I thought I was making at least a little bit of progress...

[TLOT] Do you really hate me that much?

[Grinny] Not as much as the asshole who brought me here!

[TLOT] very tiny eyebrow- well I know you hate Doc. That goes without saying. But they don't hate you, and we don't either.

-The kitten moves a little which distracts Grinny who looks at it to check on it-

[TLOT] She's hurting Grinny. I can feel it. Please let me help.

[Grinny] - They always hurt...

[TLOT] But this time you can make it stop.

[Grinny] - Never worked before

[TLOT] Backs off and re-assumes his normal form. - This time is different. - He puts out a empty hand and holds it open towards the cats. Making no move to grab at them or anything similar.

[Grinny] Swats-

[TLOT] Silently he lets the cat cut him - And now you've helped.

[Grinny] - Stay away!

-The kitten mewls and breathes a bit harder-

[TLOT] Swipes his bloody fingers over the kittens lips-

[Grinny] Attacks the hand-

-The kitten licks it's lips-

[TLOT] Winces but doesn't fight back or pull away. His blood peppers Grinny and the carpet as well as the kitten.

-The kitten is starting to come around-

[Grinny] There's just more flashes of memories, of him being dragged away by humans, being drugged and poisoned, watching them kill other animals as well-

[TLOT] Is wincing, but Grinny is still a cat and has normal claws, it does hurt but he's had so much worse and just lets the small creepypasta vent his pain-

-The kitten starts working on standing up which draws Grinny's attention back towards it-

[TLOT] Draws his hand back and cradles it a little- 

[Alexsezia] I'll get a potion, geeze...

[Grinny] Sniffs at the kitten and determining that it's alright, slinks back under the bed-

[Alexsezia] Hands the potion to TLOT to pour on his hand and checks the kitten. 

[TLOT] Do you at least believe me now?

[Grinny] Growls-

[TLOT] I presume that's a yes. My blood has healing powers.

[Grinny] - Fuck off asshole

[TLOT] Did I hear you say you had some luck at least? 

[Alexsezia] A little. - She takes Grinny's half eaten food and pushes it under the bed.

[Grinny] Pounces on it to continue eating-

[Alexsezia] Cradles the little kitten as it curls up in her hands- Let's just leave him be for now.

-Licht comes home to a pair of glowy eyeballs staring out her front doors letter slot- 

[Licht] - … Everything alright there?

[EAlex] oh! - she backs away from the door so Licht can come inside. She's sitting on the floor- you have a little peephole in your door. 

[Licht] - The peephole is actually farther up, that slot is for the mail

[EAlex] Mail? is that what this is? Someone snuck up the steps and shoved a bunch of junk through the door- 

[Licht] - Yes, that would have been the mailman, and some of that is probably bills that I need to pay

[EAlex] Is paying bills like trading with Testificates? 

[Licht] - Er, maybe? Basically for the month I am allowed to use water, electricity, and other things and then they figure out how much I've used and how much that costs

[EAlex] They charge you for water??? That's so unfair. 

[Licht] - Well it's not as if there's a river I can go to, and they charge for the energy it takes to heat it up and transport it all the way to my house

[EAlex] It still seems unfortunate. Why did you build a house with so few natural resources? Your neighbors are so close.

[Licht] - Well for starters I didn't build this place. This is an apartment and I rent it. That means that I pay somebody in order to live here

[EAlex] Blanches - That's... kinda depressing... And by the way... what do you know about... the previous tenants?

[Licht] - The previous tenant? Not much I'm afraid, why?

[EAlex] I found something weird in the basement...

[Licht] - … I don't have a basement... Where did you go?

[EAlex] Yeah... about that...

[Licht] - DID YOU STEAL SOMETHING!?

[EAlex] Shrinks under the verbal assault- No! I didn't steal anything!

[Licht] - Then what did you do and where did you go!?

[EAlex] ....I just dug a hole....

[Licht] Pales- Where?

[EAlex] very quietly - under the house?

[Licht] - Show me

[EAlex] Leads her nervously to the farthest room at the back of the apartment. There's a perfectly square hole in the back corner of the wooden floor. It's just big enough for a person. -

[Licht] - … I'm gonna get kicked out...

[EAlex] I can fix it! It's no big deal!

[Licht] - Did you break anything else? Like pipes? Or beams?

[EAlex] No. And I shored it up with cobbles. It's just a little room...

[Licht] - You can't do that here! That sort of thing can get me kicked out of my home!

[EAlex] Scuffs her shoes on the floor - I'm sorry... I just wanted to make a small space so I could be out of your way...

[Licht] - You need to fix this, right now

[EAlex] Fill in the whole thing or just fix the floor?

[Licht] - For now just fix the floor!

[EAlex] Is more then a bit cowed. She pulls out a wood block and clicks it into the hole. It fills the hole perfectly and blends seamlessly with the existing wood floor.

[Licht] - Please, just don't ever do that again...

[EAlex] I'm sorry.... I just didn't want to be in the way...

[Licht] - You're not in the way, but you can't just go around doing stuff like that out here! There are rules that have to be followed! Now... What did you find and who do I need to return it to?

[EAlex] Well I don't think it should be returned....

[Licht] - What is it?

[EAlex] Shudders - As near as I can tell? Several dog skeletons.

[Licht] - I'm sorry, what?

[EAlex] They were buried under the house. I didn't find much else. Just some broken tools. I picked around the pipes because they looked important.

[Licht] - Okay then... Well for starters we don't tell anyone about the hole or the skeletons, got it?

[EAlex] Apart from the other digitals, who would I even tell? It's creepy anyway.

[Licht] - No shit, but at least you seem to be feeling better

[EAlex] Yeah... My throat doesn't feel like I ate creeper meat anymore.

[Licht] - Good, have you eaten anything today?

[EAlex] Just some fruit.

[Licht] - Alright, I'll get started on some dinner then

[EAlex] Looking at the pile of mail - Is there any way I can help with these.... bills?

[Licht] - No, I just have to write a check for them, I can do that after dinner

[EAlex] Following her- what's a check?

[Licht] - It's a piece of paper that can count as money

[EAlex] How odd. You don't use gems?

[Licht] - No, we have paper currency and coins

[EAlex] Irl is so confusing. How was work?

[Licht] - Long- Licht begins pulling ingredients out of the fridge

[EAlex] Watching her- Can I help at all?

[Licht] - Do you feel up to it? I don't want you pushing yourself if you're not well enough too...

[EAlex] I'm okay, I want to help. I feel like a loaf just sitting around all day. The internet is interesting but... you know....?

[Licht] - Not really, I don't spend much time on there. Why don't you fill that pot with water and start boiling it

[EAlex] Does as she's asked. She's a little awkward in the small kitchen and tries not to get in Licht's way at all.

[Licht] Is chopping some onions and peppers- Once you've got the pot set up you can look for some noodles in the pantry

[EAlex] I'm on it. - She fusses around and finds the noodles before asking quietly- would it be bad to do something in the backyard? It's kind of a sad little patch of grass, all fenced in like that.

[Licht] - Yes it would be, it's a shared area so you can't do anything back there without everyone in the complexes' permission

[EAlex] Oh... I was thinking we could grow some food?

[Licht] - There's no need, we can just go to the store. Besides, anything planted out there would be destroyed

[EAlex] Sadly- Okay... Licht? Have you always lived in such crowded places? There are so many people here.

[Licht] - Yes, I have. And it's so crowded because it's a city

[EAlex] Haven't you ever just wanted to run away? Someplace quiet? Maybe.. with someone special?

[Licht] - No not really. I like the bustle of city life and my quiet space is here in my home

[EAlex] Ah. - Shes getting dishes out and arranging them-

\- The water starts boiling and Licht throws the noodles in before grabbing another pan to cook the sauce in. Outside there are a few dogs barking and you can hear some cars pass by as well-

[EAlex] I'm still thinking about... being changed... would that make you feel any differently... about anything?

[Licht] - It's not up to me, it's whatever makes you comfortable

[EAlex] No I mean... do you.. - her words come out in a bit of a rush- do you think I'm attractive?

[Licht] - Attractive? I mean, you don't look horrible

[EAlex] Little frown- I look weird, I knew it.

[Licht] - You don't look weird- She checks over the food

[EAlex] I feel weird... I don't like myself.

[Licht] - Well, if what Doc said is true, then you can get that fixed, to be whatever you want to be

[EAlex] Slides into a chair, deep in thought. -

[Licht] Finishes making the food, plates it up and puts some in front of EAlex- Eat up, you probably need it

[EAlex] Very very quietly- Thank you love...

[Licht] Only hearing the thank you- No problem, there's plenty more if you need it

-It's night on the server and Doc rolls over in an uneasy sleep. They blink awake and listen closely to the surrounding darkness. There's the slightest shift in the server itself, as if the mass of it moved slightly sideways, turning against an invisible grain and settling down again like some great beast momentarily roused from an ancient slumber.

[Deer] Whimpers a little in her sleep-

[Doc] Small growl of annoyance-

[Deer] Suddenly jerks awake with a gasp- Love?

[Doc] Immediately moves to comfort her- You can feel it too can't you?

[Deer] - Even I'm not sure what that was...

[Doc] It's space allocation. We've been moved slightly, I was afraid this would happen eventually.

[Deer] Space allocation?- She's running through every part of the server as they speak

[Doc] Just listen really hard, I bet you can hear them too- 

-Just below the range of normal hearing there's a steady buzz. It's typing, so much typing, a chat that's too distant to read and a sense of frantic activity, like being too close to a touchie hive-

[Deer] - What is it? Who's talking?

[Doc] Is listening as well and turns to her in the dark room. The feeble light of hir eyes casting the rest of hir face in deep shadows - It's outside the firewall.

[Deer] Snuggles closer- But are they friend or foe?

[Doc] Worse. - Xe lifts hir lip in a little sneer- Neighbors.


	386. Octagon and Enix, Spleef, Bird Dad

[CP] Is holding his no longer flaming baby and is letting Notch visit with the others when he feels the shift in the mainframe and he shudders a little-

[Fangbo] Notices his reaction. - Did Aether pull your hair or something?

[CP] - No...- He looks over at the mainframe- The seeds have shifted...

[Fangbo] Oh? You're sensitive to that? Maybe one of the big multiplayer servers changed host sites or something.

[CP] - Maybe...- He takes Aether and hands her back over to Notch- Just give me a moment

[Notch] Any reccomendations to keep her from getting cold again?

[CP] - Keep her out of the way of the vents and if she does catch on fire again, well, you know it wont hurt you yet

[Flux] Digs through the diaper bag and finds an extra blanket-

[Notch] Got it. Where are you headed?

[CP] - The main frame

[Notch] I'd say be gentle but you know how to conduct yourself. 

[Jeb] He does????

[Flux] - He'll be fine

[CP] Ignores Jeb and touches the servers letting himself be pulled in and he looks to see what happened-

-There is now a very big server next to the one he's been calling home-

[CP] Snickers and goes to inspect the new bigger server-

-It's already super overbuilt. There are a faintly ridiculous number of players running around and the chat is full of random emoticons and leetspeak. There are quite a few large sculptures with just random words and pixel art from various 8bit games. There's a spleef dome rising over part of the town as well. The spawn is a sort of open waiting room with the basic server rules posted on a series of white colums in a circle. People are hustling in every direction but the spot he's standing in is relatively quiet.

[CP] - Oh joy, fresh prey

-He's immediatly struck with the feeling of being scrutinzed-

[CP] Focus' on the feeling to see what it is-

-There's a bit of a cough from above him-

[Octagon] You look lost friend. I hope you're not here to make mischief. - The figure is unmistakably a NOTCH, but he has a full long beard plaited like a dwarf and a name floating over his head like a player.

[CP] - Oh fuck off

[Octagon] Now that's not very nice. And here I'm being super polite too.

[CP] - I just came to find out what had been placed next to our server and if it were a threat

[Octagon] Then we're neighbors! How wonderful! You can see my name, what's yours? -Chuckles- Though I can probably guess.

[CP] - The others usually refer to me as CP

[Octagon] Hops down from the pillar and stands next to him. He's average height for a NOTCH, so shorter then Cp- Pleased to meet you then! I wouldn't have a player name, like this- he indicates the floating bar- but my brother tagged me.

[CP] - Your brother?

[Octagon] Yes! Let me see if I can get his attention. I think he'd be more your speed anyway- He does some whisper typing and then waits-

-A Herobrine basically steps out of his shadow and makes a show of stalking and menacing the NOTCH from behind before tickling his ribs with a gigantic grin- 

[Octagon] Dissolves into wild laughter - BRO!

[CP] - Oh joy- He's dead pan

[Enix] Speaks with the most sinister voice Cp's ever heard outside the mansion, it's practically an oily sound. - What? No sense of humor?

[CP] - Only when it comes to murder or teasing my wife

[Enix] A brine with a mate? Did you wed an Alex? Lucky man. 

[Octagon] You have a wife? That's so sweet. Is she nice?

[CP] - Another brine, and it's none of your fucking business

[Enix] Shrugs- Suit yourself. 

[Octagon] He lives next server over! 

[Enix] Lounges against a pillar. - So how's the neighborhood around here? Our admin changed hosts.

[CP] - Well it was quiet, but don't expect to be able to just hop over, it's a private server

-There's a bit of commotion as a few players spawn in and stand for a moment. The native NOTCH and brine make a show of stiffly waving at them and doing a few player hops-

[Octagon] Sounds quiet.

[CP] - Again, it was, but I suspect we'll be picking up a fair amount of noise from your server here

[Enix] Not much to be done about that. This is a kids server.

[Octagon] Little players really liven up the place!

[CP] - Ours is a sanctuary for brines

[Octagon] So you don't have any players at all?

[CP] - Occasionally a few that we trust explicitly will come on, but otherwise, no

[Octagon] But who pays the bills?

[CP] - We have our ways

[Enix] Clever, and close with secrets I see. Well we're set up decently well too. The head admin thinks we're both players. 

[Octagon] Snickers-

[CP] - Pathetic

[Enix] Scoff if you want. It's a good gig. 

[Octagon] Some of us like kids you know. He and I keep the griefing and hacking to a minimum so everyone has fun.

[CP] - We're brines! We're supposed to grief!

[Lie] Slips into the server, having been wondering what was taking CP so long and so had traced his path through the office. She appears right behind her husband-

[Octagon] But they're just kids. It would be mean to grief them. They'd just cry. 

[Enix] Hides a growing smile behind one hand - You wouldn't burn down some little kids clubhouse would ya?

[CP] - I have in the past

[Lie] Sighs- CP...

[CP] Stiffens and turns around- Lie...

[Enix] Laughs- I think someone just got busted! 

[Octagon] All smiles- Hello miss! Welcome to our server.

[Lie] - Hello, I apologize if my husband has been harassing you

[CP] - Why are you here?

[Lie] - You were taking a very long time checking on our daughter so I figured I'd see what was taking you. Oh, and you also griefed your father, she pooped right after you left apparently and Jeb had to show him how to change the diaper

[Octagon] You have a daughter too???

[Enix] Scoots closer- You're a Herobrine! A female Herobrine??? 

[Octagon] Gets closer as well- My stars!

[Lie] Hesitates a little- Yes, a newborn, and yes I am a female brine...

[CP] Growls as the other two get closer to his wife-

[Octagon] Congratulations! I had no idea that was even possible! 

[Enix] I hope she didn't inherit her dads temperment. He's a bit rude.

[Lie] - He's better than he used to be

[CP] - Speaking of our daughter, we should be getting back to her

-There's a bit of commotion and a player with a silly skin runs up to Octagon and places a sign before typing on it- 

[Octagon] Oh dear, that's not allowed. I'm sorry I have to tend to this. It was nice meeting you. 

[Enix] Watches his brother rush off. - Yeah, likewise. Sorry about the noise, we have so many players, this place is like a madhouse. Even the Nether and Aether are noisy as all get out. Only the End is quiet.

[Lie] - Our Aether is noisy sometimes too

[CP] Groans at his wife's joke-

[Enix] Stares at her for a long moment and then lets out a rather evil sounding laugh- That's excellent! You named your child after the NOTCH realm mod didn't you???

[Lie] - Yes, we did

[Enix] I love it! What are your thoughts on players? Your hubby seems none too keen on them.

[Lie] - It depends on the player themselves, although I really have no room to judge since I used to be one

[Enix] Oh now things start to make sense... this means someone in your circle can get out. How intriging. I spend most of my time with players. 

-A few players are creeping around a little watching them- 

[Enix] Hang on- He turns quickly and gives them a freaky grin- 

-There's some excited jumping and the avatars sprint away merrily-

[Enix] I save my A-game for more adult multiplayer games mostly.

[Lie] Motions at CP- He's the one who dragged me in initially

[CP] - Lie! Let's go!

[Enix] Something on fire Cp?

[CP] - You're being annoying!

[Lie] - Adult multiplayer?

[Enix] Gives her fingerguns- I slay at Overwatch, TF2, COD, I know how to do remote logins.

[Lie] - Okay then

[CP] Flumps on his wife a little-

[Lie] - Really CP?

[CP] - I would think you'd want to get back

[Lie] - Why?

[CP] - So we could finish what we were doing~

[Enix] Ah, is it adult playtime?

[Lie] - It was until the baby figured out how to set herself on fire

[Enix] You don't sound panicked so I'm going to assume it's a normal thing for a child brine to be on fire.

[Lie] - Considering it's one of her father's powers? Yes

-Another small group of players spawn in and wave - 

[Enix] Just play it cool.

[Lie] - Well we should be leaving soon anyways, but I'll be sure to let our head admin know about you guys

-messages in chat- 

-Whoah Pretty hair! O-O- 

-Red Herobrine! Super talllllllllllllll- 

[Enix] Thanky. Come back and visit if you want. Just walk stiff and follow the rules.

[Lie] - We will- She stands near CP and he lets both of them out and back into the office

[CP] Helps Lie out and both of them can hear Aether getting fussy-

[Notch] Back again? How did it go? 

[Fangbo] Is making faces at Aether to make her giggle-

[Lie] - Well the new neighbors have a brine and a NOTCH

[Dofta] oh dear... do they get along at least?

[CP] - Their relationship is brotherly

[Lie] Goes to take her fussy baby from Notch-

[Dofta] Oh good. [She's still upset about the incident with Mb and Echo the other day]

[Notch] That's a relief at least.

[Lie] Picks up on Dofta's emotions- Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was actually the NOTCH's fault that MB was up for deletion

[CP] - Yeah, and they are way too cheerful

[Fangbo] Cheerful is bad? 

[Yster] Well I can think of worse things. 

[Jeb] Is looking at a screen on the mainframe - that's a big server...

[CP] - The head admin just thinks that they are players, they hit each other with name tags

[Notch] That's actually kinda clever. They're just living there? 

[Jeb] Is looking up some info on the server. - Oh man...! I found the stats for it.

[CP] - Yeah well can you move it farther from ours?

[Locklear] - Are you really being territorial over a digital space?

[CP] - Yes!

[Jeb] The owner is a rather sweet-looking little old lady. And no, I can't move it. The placement is decided by the hosting service. They just got a packet near yours.

[Yster] I got the impression he was territorial about everything in general. 

[CP] - Then I'll find a way to move it

[Notch] Just leave it be please, it sounds like they might be decent allies.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Lie] - Should we be heading back?

[Notch] I think so, Aether looks sleepy too.

[Lie] - Yeah, I think it's nap time

[Lie] Once back home they say goodbye to Notch and go inside. CP lays down on the bed with their daughter and Lie watches as he falls asleep with her, taking a screen shot as her daughter sleeps soundly on her father's chest. With a giggle she decides to check on CN and looks around for the child-

[CN] Is digging around in the food trunk for a snack-

[Lie] - And what are you doing CN?

[CN] Yelps and quickly turned around- Lie!

[Lie] - Are we getting a snack?

[CN] - Yeah... 

[Lie] - I see, well after your snack, do you want to go for a ride with me?

[CN] - Sure! Where are we going?

[Lie] - Just to Docs place, there's some stuff I need to tell them

[CN] Quickly eats an apple- Okay! I'm ready to go!

[Lie] Smiles and follows CN out to the stable where he selects a horse and then follows her to the front of the house so she can get on Beau. The stallion is happy to be getting out and prances a little- Easy there, we're just going for a short ride

[CN] Climbs on his horse and follows Lie towards Docs house-

[Doc] is dozing in the sun near the spawn, hir dragon tail is draped over a few of the headstones and the small wall- 

[Lie] - Guess we won't have to go so far- She trots over to Doc- Hey Doc? I've got some news...

[Doc] blinks sleepily- mm? Oh. Hi lie, Cn - Xe yawns - I didn't sleep worth a damn last night...

[Lie] - Because of the server shift?

[Doc] You felt it too huh? It was that, and the noise...

[Lie] - CP felt it from out in the office. He also went to investigate and it's where I found him

[Doc] Groans- please tell me he didn't already piss everyone off? 

[Lie] - Not yet, but there is a brine and NOTCH over there

[Doc] Hunkers down into a tidy, alert crouch- Now you have my full attention.

[Lie] - They have taken on a brothers relationship and the server admin just believes that they are players. It's a server for kids

[CN] - For kids?

[Doc] No wonder it's so noisy. They must have a lot of players for all the activity I've been picking up on.

[Lie] - It looked like it too. Jeb looked up the stats for the server and said it was massive

[Doc] Interested tail flick - and the brine and the NOTCH? They're just living there? Are they really into babysitting or something?

[Lie] - I'm not sure, CP talked to them longer than I did. But he's currently napping with the baby. Their names are Octagon and Enix though

[Doc] How odd. Well at least it's nothing bad. I'll make my way over with a welcome cake or something, but not right now. I'm so tired... - They lay their head down with their chin in the grass. - I can't even sleep in my bed right now. Buff decided to evict my cobweb collection and it's annoying as hell listening to him whistle and bump around cleaning stuff.

[Lie] - I'm sorry to hear that

[CN] Nudges his horse closer to Lie- Lie?

[Lie] - Yes?

[CN] - Could... Could I go over there?

[Lie] - Well, I don't see why not, but you'd have to move stiffly like the players

[Doc] Thanks Lie. They might be suspicious of you too since you're smaller then a player.

[Lie] - That's true, but they just seemed awed at how large CP was. They're kids, they might not think much of it

[Doc] Perhaps. And if their Herobrine doesn't shade his eyes, they might be used to a few anomalies... - They sneak their tail fluff over their eyes and shift to a more comfortable pose. Like a balled cat.

[CN] - Could we... Go now?

[Lie] Hesitates a little- Are you sure you want to CN?

[CN] Nods his head-

[Doc] You guys have fun then, and be careful. Cn, you're not used to being around players, they can be impulsive and even destructive.

[CN] - But they're kids!

[Lie] - And they don't realize we're real and can feel pain

[CN] - Oh...

[Doc] They're just playing from behind a screen. Dying is a minor inconvenience. And they can't talk except in the chat and passing stuff like signs or books back and forth.

[CN] - Okay

[Lie] - Lets put our horses in with the skeletal ones here CN, then we can go

[CN] Nods in agreement and jumps the horse over the low fence-

[Lie] Does the same with Beau before creating an opening- See you in a bit Doc

[Doc] -is already asleep again-

[Lie] Makes the opening and guides CN through, both showing up at the spawn of the other server-

[CN] Looks around and bounces a bit in excitement-

[Enix] Runs by playfully chasing some players and stops- You came back so soon, and you brought a child? I thought your little one was a newborn? - He leans down to get a better look at Cn-

[Lie] - This is my NOTCH, CN, he heard their were other children here and wanted to come visit. CN? This is Enix

[CN] Takes a step back and moves a bit behind Lie-

[Enix] He's a bit timid huh? - He realizes the kids he was chasing have snuck up on him and are peeking at him from behind a pillar- Excuse me for a sec- He turns quickly and teleports right in front of them with a pickaxe in one hand. The kids leap and run like the dickens- Hehehe. Works every time.

[Lie] - And not just on children

[CN] Is looking up and around at everything there-

[Lie] - Go on CN, if you want to go explore then go. I'm sure Enix or Octagon can teleport you to me when you want to

[Enix] Perhaps I can show you around in the meantime? We've got quite a community of budding pixel artists.

[Lie] - Sure, I'd love a tour. Go have fun CN

[CN] Doesn't need to be told twice as he rushes off-

-The town is full of people rushing back and forth, some of them are even running little shops to trade things with other players. The chat is full or random talk as well, mostly about school and gossip. The houses are laid out on a basic grid and they vary in quality and materials-

[CN] Wanders around and checks everything out, reading the chat and getting confused about some of the things being talked about-

-A few avatars stop to look at him and there's some activity in the chat- 

-There's a little guy LOLz.- 

-Mini Notch wtf?- 

-Neat skin!!!!11!!1-

[CN] Tries to figure out how to talk in chat without being too obvious- THanks?

-Wanna play with us???- 

-SPLEEF- 

-Agian? OMG. -

[CN] - Spleef? What's that?

[FollyCloud] You run around on snow with a shovel and try to cut the snow out from under other people!

[CN] - Sounds easy enough...

[BlockofFred] We have our own big stadum! Octagon keeps it set up! 

[SilverMilk] We need one more person though....

[CN] - Okay, I'll play

[CaptainPurple] I call little guy! 

[BlockofFred] I want Folly!

[SilverMilk] I'll message RobbinTime and meet you there.

[CN] - You can call me CN

[CaptainPurple] Cool! 

-The others are all bouncing and sprinting ahead-

[CN] Follows, forgetting to move stiffly-

[BlockofFred] Watches him curiously- You move weird...

[CN] - Uh, it's... Mods

[BlockofFred] Oh! Neato1!

-The group approaches a board covered in game rules and a button in the center. The group hits the button and CN follows suit- The end up in a lobby where the players are partnering up and going to the designated areas for a match. As they cross a line of purple blocks, it sets their spawn point for the arena-

[CN] - Whoa...

[SilverMilk] Comes back with another player, their nameplate is RobbinTime - ready!

[CN] - Okay, so how do we do this?

[CaptainPurple] Nods at RobbinTime and they each hit a button on the wall-

[CN] Follows suit and the trio are teleported to an arena. Their inventories have been cleared and they now only have an iron helmet and a diamond shovel-

-The other three are facing them from across the snowfield- 

[SilverMilk] Just use the shovel to knock the snow out from under them, and don't fall, okay?

[CN] - Got it- He gets ready and his vision is briefly obscured by a countdown timer and when it's time to go he races forwards with the others

-There's a lot of scurrying and jumping, snow is flying everywhere and BlockofFred is the first to fall-

[CN] Jumps over a gap to try to get behind the other team. He manages to knock RobbinTime down- Yes!

[CaptainPurple] Shoves Cn out of the way just as FollyCloud swings to knock the ground out from under him-

[CN] Stumbles and falls- Oof!

[CaptainPurple] Is now chasing FollyCloud around and they're swiftly running out of blocks to stand on-

[CN] Shakily stands and starts running to head FollyCloud off-

[FollyCloud] Manages to drop CaptainPurple and turns his attention to Cn-

[CN] Is having a bit of a stand off, not sure how to proceed and is looking for a safe route-

[FollyCloud]Chases him into a corner and takes a swing at the block under him-

[CN] Falls and it's at this point that he realizes that there's lava beneath the snow. He panics and without thinking he shifts into his bird form and flies up-

-WHOAH!-

-How did he do that??????-

[CN] Panic and flies to the far side of the arena where there's still snow and he shifts back, pressing himself back against the door-

-HACKER!!!1!1!- 

[Octagon] Tps into the arena and looks around with his hands on his hips and his black eyes narrowed in annoyance- 

[FollyCloud] Jumps around- He did something weird! He's cheating!

[CN] Starts breathing hard- There's lava down there!

[Octagon] Stalks over to him- well yes, that's kinda the point of not falling. Who are you? 

[CN] Is trembling a little, looking for anyway out- C... CN...

[SilverMilk] He was moving weird...

[FollyCloud] He turned into somethign small!

[CN] Is really wanting Lie right about now-

[Octagon] Very quietly- I'm not sure what you're playing at, but you've thrown the gauntlet down now. If he knocked you down and you cheated back up, then the game can't end until you fall.

[CN] - But... That's going to hurt (String of numbers)

[Octagon] I'm aware of that, but you won't be deleted.

[CN] - But... But...

[Octagon] Just swats the block out from under him-

[CN] Falls with a yell and doesn't manage to transform quickly enough this time, hitting the lava and screaming in pain before popping back into the Spleef lobby. He immediately takes off at a run to try and get out with tears forming at the corners of his eyes-

[Octagon] Reassures the other players before tping to his location. Or course Cn is moving but he's close by- Wait a minute!

[CN] Stumbles and turns quickly terrified-

[Octagon] Easy there little NOTCH. That was nessesary.

[CN] - It... It hurt... So much...- CN leans up against a wall, they are mostly hidden from sight

[Octagon] Sorry, but once you start a Spleef game that's the only way to end it. There's no way out of the arena except to auto tp when all the opposing team has dropped and hit respawn.

[CN] - I didn't know that!

[Octagon] I hear that a lot. Most of the players here are children and they tend not to read rules carefully.

[CN] - I... I just wanted some new friends to play with...- He's still shaking and a couple of tears roll down his cheek

[Octagon] Kneels down and pats his shoulder- Are you lost? Did you wander in from the void?

[CN] Shakes his head- My brine brought me because I asked her...

[Octagon] There's another Herobrine on the server????

[CN] - She visited earlier...

[Octagon] Blinks- The white-haired brine?

[CN] Nods- Yeah, she's my brine

[Octagon] Would you like me to find her for you?

[CN] Nods-

[Octagon] Reaches out for his hand - then that's what we'll do. I'm Octagon by the way.

[CN] - You already know my name...- He cautiously takes the offered hand

[Octagon] Uses his free hand to try and get Lie's attention in the chat- 

[Enix] Notices and pauses from pointing out different types of planes someone has built high above the harborside- Oh dear... it seems your NOTCH had a bit of an accident.

[Lie] - Is he okay?

[Enix] He respawned, but Octagon says he's okay. Just a bit shaken up. It seems he decided to join a game of Spleef with some players.

[Lie] - Oh dear, take me to him?

[Enix] Of course. - He takes her hand and tps her to Octagon and Cn. The two of them were passing through a small park when the others appeared.

[Lie] - CN...

[CN] Runs for Lie and hugs her-

[Lie] - Shhh, it's okay, I know it hurt

[CN] Is sniffling-

[Lie] - Thank you for helping him Octagon

[Octagon] Well... I didn't help much. I kinda had to drop him to end the game...

[Lie] - I see, I'm going to guess he shifted forms to avoid the lava?

[CN] Hugs Lie a bit closer as she rubs his back-

[Octagon] Yes. He set off several accusations of cheating and hacking.

[Lie] - Oh CN... I'm sorry, he's never really interacted with players before and he's never died before either

[Octagon] Well he's welcome to play, he just needs to stick to safer things.

[Enix] Wait, he's not lava-proof?

[Lie] - What games would be alright? And no, he's not

[Octagon] Makes an expansive gesture, - this is a good place to start. - The park around them has several groups of kids playing. Some are doing parkour on little obstacle courses, and others are clearly playing tag or hide and seek- There's a hedge maze too, people like to see who can solve it the fastest.

[Lie] - Alright, maybe next time. I think somebody has had enough excitement for now

[Octagon] I understand. Kids get overwhelmed. 

[Enix] One's first death is also no small thing.

[Lie] - Yes, I remember my only death so far, I'd never wish it on anybody. Thank you for letting us visit- She creates a way home and the other two get a brief image of spawn as Lie passes through with CN

[CN] After a couple of hours he flies over to Firebirds tree-

-Firebird's sitting in one of the higher spots writing in a book, His tail dangles down like a brightly colored banner,-

[CN] Spots the tail and make a beeline for it. He turns back mid air and barrels into Firebird, pulling him into a hug-

[Firebird] Woah CN! -Nearly falls backwards as CN slams into him, but doesn't. He hugs CN back with one arm- What's up with you?

[CN] Looks up, his eyes still red from crying- I... I died...

[Firebird] Oh dear... I'm sorry you had to experience that.. I don't like it either..

[CN] - I was playing a game with some... With some players and beneath the snow was lava! I tried to fly away! They all started calling me a hacker!

[Firebird] Players can be like that... It's alright... -pets CN- Players don't see us the way we do.

[CN] - It hurt so much, and that other NOTCH made me fall into it...

[Firebird] He did what? -Angry bird? Angry bird-

[CN] - He said that was the only way to end the game...

[Firebird] I doubt that...

[CN] - That's what he said! He's on the server next door if you don't believe me!

[Firebird] I'll have to have some words with them...

[CN] Snuggles in closer to Firebirds side- Can I stay here tonight?- He's still a bit shaken up

[Firebird] Of course you can. Do you want to stay up here with me? Or do you want a bed?

[CN] - I'll stay up here...

[Firebird] Alright. -Shifts around so he can keep writing with CN in his lap-


	387. Salt Talk, Godmorgan, EAlex Portal Practice

[Deer] Is down in the kitchen, stirring a cup of steaming coffee-

[Yaunfen] Comes downstairs- Hi mom! - They're carrying a bubbling pail of clear liquid. 

[Waffles] Saunters down as well and busks on the side of the table.

[Deer] - Why hello to you too, and just what are you up to today, hm?

[Yaunfen] smiles warmly- I made a soda fountain. So I came down to water the ferns with some of it.

[Deer] - That's a good idea, do you have anything else planned?

[Yaunfen] I dunno. Probably more fighting with Fru... - they trail off a little- But it's making some nice muscles! I can punch trees just as good as Steve!

[Deer] - Just be careful, don't get yourself killed, that's not something I ever want you to experience...

[Yaunfen] Their hair fluffs a bit, reminding her of Doc- I hope not! But I know you'll watch over me either way.

[Deer] - Always

[Yaunfen] Mom... am I ever going to be able to fly? Even Liz can kinda do it.

[Deer] - I don't know sweety, I mean, if you can become super heavy... Maybe you can become super light too?

[Yaunfen] Brow furrows a little- Maybe... If you see Mix please tell me. I still need a scabber for Fru.

[Deer] - A scabber?

[Yaunfen] Something like that. It's some kind of magick bug.

[Deer] - Alright then. And if you want to practice trying to be lighter, why don't you practice in the wither arena, just so you have a roof to stop you from going too high

[Yaunfen] Okay mom. - They dump some of the bubbly liquid on the ferns and there's a burst of fruity smells as the plant puffs bigger and healthier under the tending. 

[Waffles] Sneaks a leaf off of a fern and drags it under the table.

[Deer] Looks down at her coffee and notices it's started to get cold- Oh darn

[Yaunfen] Aw. Just put it on top of the furnace. It'll get warm again. - They give her a little hug. - I'm gonna go play.

[Deer] - Alright, have fun- She goes and places her cup on top of the furnace

-There's a bit of noise from downstairs and TLOT fastwalks up from the gold room- 

[TLOT] Ugh! I hate that thing. I know it makes him happy but cripes... my ears...

-The sound is Steve playing his digeridoo much farther down in the bowels of the house-

[Deer] Laughs a little- Everyone has things that annoys their lover to no end

[TLOT] Hops onto a stool in front of the counter, his fingers brushing on a lemon hanging heavy from a short branch of the semi-potted tree. - He hates my cheese, so I guess it's fair.

[Deer] - True- Deer sits next to TLOT, her mind distracted just enough for TLOT to pick up the buzzing from it

[TLOT] You seem to be full of thoughts today. But I won't intrude if you don't feel like talking. - He takes his helmet off and sets it on the counter before fluffing his messy hair and facing her.

[Deer] - No, it's alright, it's mostly just a bad feeling

[TLOT] Considering that you're part of just about everything here, that is troubling.

[Deer] - Doc has mentioned that there's a couple more major updates ready, but... I don't know, I just feel like it might be a bad idea...

[TLOT] Are you worried about physics mistakes? Or something worse...? That one that stuck everyone in their alternate shapes was pretty bad.

[Deer] - I don't know, I feel like it might have more to do with me, as in, all of me- She gestures around them

[TLOT] Unfortunately I don't have any talent for seeing the future. But I do trust your instincts. What's the alternative though? Just stop going forward?

[Deer] - It would break Doc's heart...

[TLOT] Everyone likes new things don't they? The world just keeps getting more complicated. I'm just glad we're not a high res-server like Cp's old home. I'd protest if it ever went that far. 

[Deer] - Yeah... Hopefully I'm just overthinking all of this- She goes to grab her reheated coffee

[TLOT] I heard there's going to be visible fish...

[Deer] - Hera will love that

[TLOT] I think I will too. I love making little things. - He turns over a hand and accidently goes forward in his hotbar-

-There's a chirp and the cricket escapes from his inventory. It pops up into the lemon tree and squeaks out the song of healing as loud as it can- 

[TLOT] Darn it. I guess you aren't the only restless one.

[Deer] - No I'm not, can you feel the tension Lie's giving off?

[TLOT] She's worried about Aether. I don't think that will stop anytime soon. 

[Porygon] Is woken by the cricket and falls out of the small tree onto the counter. It scoots back and forth and makes an annoyed statick noise at the bug- 

[TLOT] New pet?

[Deer] - Yeah, Doc traded the goomy for it. And I think it's more than just Aether TLOT

[TLOT] -sighs- The wolves too...

[Deer] - TLOT... Did you not feel that their sex was interrupted?

[TLOT] Blushes slightly- Well I wasn't going to air that laundry unless someone else mentioned it!

[Deer] - Did you hear why it was interrupted?

[TLOT] I did not. But I saw Cp and Notch log out and then Cp have to go back out again later.

[Deer] Grins- Aether learned to set herself on fire

[TLOT] OH NETHER. Well she's certainly Cp's kid!

[Deer] - Scared the shit out of Notch

[TLOT] I believe it. Babies get upset so easily. 

[Porygon] Pokes their wedge-like beak into Deerheart's mug and there's a tiny slurping sound.

[Deer] - Porygon!

[Porygon] Jumps as much as it's treadlike feet will allow- beep???

[Deer] - I don't think you need any coffee

[Porygon] Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzurp. 

[TLOT] Smiles- Sometimes we all need a little pick-me-up. Did you hear Alexsezia is making a little progress with Grinny?

[Deer] - She is? That's great! How did she manage that?

[TLOT] Good food and a cold floor. Grinny has been sleeping on her bed. Alexsezia likes cats and she's just as relentless as Doc when it comes to reaching out to someone who's hurting. - his gaze is a bit abstracted- I think her patience will pay off eventually.

[Deer] - That's good. If the payoff is anything like CP's, then it will be worth it

[TLOT] I think he'll always hate Doc, but he might mellow if he has at least one human friend.

[Deer] - True. Although I am glad things are quiet for the most part right now

[TLOT] How are you holding up with Slender here anyway? I heard he gave Doc a smack for concealing his mom and one for Cp for hiding the baby.

[Deer] - I've adjusted for the most part, I think any fluctuations that come from him are because of Splender

[TLOT] Yeah, I heard about their dad. I'm not scared persay, but I am... concerned. 

[Porygon] Wheels over and sits on Deerheart's hand-

[Deer] - Their dad does sound terrifying, but I think that will be a fight that takes place outside of our cozy little server

[TLOT] Now I feel guilty... I just can't stomach the thought of going... out there. I can barely stand being high-res. It makes me feel like I'm going to have a panic attack.

[Deer] - You could always step it up, little by little if you wanted. And Porygon? You are heavy...

[TLOT] Looks very unsure- maybe...

[Porygon] Happy noises- 

[TLOT] I've been thinking about that picture again... it's really haunting me.

[Deer] - Do you want to see if Yaunfen found any more?

[TLOT] I don't know. I just wish... maybe it's better if I don't know. Poor Zaya. I feel like she was just a friend, but no one deserves to die just to hurt someone else.

[Deer] - Your seed may hold more answers, and it has been awhile since you visited...

[TLOT] I do need to check on them. I'm just glad we haven't had to deal with Nessie in a while at least.

[Deer] Laughs a little- Besides, they haven't had anything to celebrate in awhile, and a new god may cause a party for days on end

[TLOT] That will be a cause to celebrate in Kore, and a kick in the pants for all the artists who delight in making statues of everything.

[Deer] - I wonder what they'd make Aether goddess of?

[TLOT] I'm not sure. Maybe just a certain star, or some aspect of the world.

[Deer] - I can't wait to see what other powers she may develop

[TLOT] Stares off for a long moment, his fingers absently stroking the raised edges of the jagged scar on his wrist. - I know I don't say it often, and I know you understand probably more deeply then any of us... but... - he turns to her fully, his starry eyes all the brighter for being removed from the usual shadow of his helm. - Thank you Deerheart. Thank you for coming out of your matrix to play with us all. I saw one of my best friends come back from the brink, drawn by the warmpth of your love. Even with all my powers, I don't think I could have achieved that one simple thing. You'll always have my gratitude and my blade to defend you if needed. - He gives her a slow radiation of his feelings and the room itself seems to warm with it. 

[Porygon] Looks around in confusion- Beep? 

[Cricket] Cheeps happily.

[Deer] Smiles- Thank you TLOT, that really means a lot to me. It may have taken a long time to figure out what I really was and wasn't, but it has been worth it. I don't think I would be happy either if I had remained on the side lines either

[TLOT] Nods- And whatever is troubling you, you can always bring to me as well.

[Deer] - I know, whether it be glitches, NOTCH's, or block changes, I know you will help

[Godmorgan] Stumbles towards the office in a sleepy fashion, they'd been up late working at home and realized they'd forgotten some things at the office. They punch in the code for the door and then make a beeline for the coffee machine-

[Dofta] Watches him go past with a look of concern- Are you drunk Godmorgan???

[Godmorgan] - No, just very tired, I forgot some stuff here a couple days ago

[Dofta] How was the con?

[Godmorgan] - Long, I don't know what Jeb was thinking scheduling us for SIX panels

[Dofta] Snickers- He was thinking it wasn't him that was going.

[Godmorgan] - I'll kill him if he does it again- Pours themselves a cup of coffee- So what have I missed here?

[Dofta] Bites her lip- Umm... we got the problems fixed with the Phantoms, oh and Yster has a new boyfriend.

[Godmorgan] - Really? How long is this one going to last? And that was a fast fix on the phantoms...

[Dofta] Well umm, we borrowed a code monkey, an old friend of Markus's... And I think this guy is the one. He's a weird gothy Doctor with a British accent. Just her style.

[Godmorgan] - And an old friend of Markus's? Which one? I thought all of the ones that could code ended up working here at one point or another?

[Dofta] Is being both a terrible liar and evasive in tone. - He's a real ball of fire. Doesn't like working for other people. It was strictly a favor.

[Godmorgan] Suspicious look- Ooookay, speaking of Markus though, I need to talk to him soon

[Dofta] Is something wrong?

[Godmorgan] - No, I just need permission to use his avatar. Jeb and I were having a discussion about doing a fan contest for one of the new pieces of merch and undoubtedly people will use his avatar for it

[Dofta] Do we really want to possibly draw attention to the NOTCH AI's by bringing that image up offically again?

[Godmorgan] - Well it's not like there isn't attention on the brine ones, and that's without any official merch for them People are going to use Markus's avatar because of how important he is to this company. You've seen how many animations he's in

[Dofta] Yeah... I know. Everyone likes to have good guys and bad guys to cheer or boo, and Jeb's avatar is too complicated in comparision. The Herobrine's get attention because Internet. People like a good creepy campfire story. 

[Godmorgan] - Exactly, and they usually use Markus as the counterpart. Although, I have seen a few animators pull off Jeb's avatar... Where is his highness anyways?

[Dofta] Jeb? Tinkering with the mainframe, or just asleep with his head on the desk. I'd have to walk in there to find out for sure.

[Godmorgan] - I'll go check

[Jeb] Is sitting at the desk in from of the mainframe with his head braced up on both hands, and dozing lightly. The screen is showing a complex pattern of position markers of brines and NOTCH AI's.

[Godmorgan] Leans on the door frame- Having fun?

[Jeb] Snrk! Uhhh. Oh! hello Godmorgan. Didn't expect you back so soon.

[Godmorgan] - Left some stuff here on accident, figured I may as well work from here today. Checking on the AI's?

[Jeb] Yeah... this one just got moved to a new space and it's kind of interesting. There's a Herobrine and a NOTCH and a crapton of players. Both seem peaceful and there's no way the players haven't noticed them.

[Godmorgan] Looks at the codes- That's a big server, what's that little one next to it?

[Jeb] Looks- Just a private server. Looks like there's only a few registered players. Someone's personal sandbox I'm sure.

[Godmorgan] - Are you sure? Something about that code seems a little odd...

[Jeb] Slightly nervous- Odd? It seems normal to me.

[Godmorgan] Shakes their head- I may just be too tired. I'm gonna go grab that stuff from my office, there's a few things I want to go over with you

[Jeb] Oh dear... do we have to do it now?

[Godmorgan] - You set me up with six panels at the last convention

[Jeb] Yeeeeesss???

[Godmorgan] - You're going over the merch stuff with me and you're going to suffer with me

[Jeb] Slumps defeated- Can't I just sign off on everything and you do it?

[Godmorgan] - No

[Jeb] Playful- I thought I was in charge around here?

[Godmorgan] - I will make it so you can't log into your computer

[Jeb] You're mean.

[Godmorgan] - Let's go

[EAlex] Is up way too early for Licht's day off and there's the tiniest wisp of a smoky smell coming from the kitchen.

[Licht] Groans as she wakes up and rolls over- What are you doing?

[EAlex] calls back- Breakfast?

[Licht] Groans and gets up, going to the kitchen to see what the damage is-

[EAlex] Has placed a furnace in the middle of the room and is warming her hands in front of it while it cooks. There's a distinct smell of steak and there are two fixed baked potatoes on plates on the table- Good morning!

[Licht] - You do realize that's not necessary

[EAlex] Confused look- But you eat? I've seen you do it.

[Licht] - Yes, but I don't need a furnace to cook, I've got a stove, oven, microwave, and a toaster

[EAlex] But... I don't know how to use those very well... - She takes out two perfectly cooked steaks and the good smell wafts around the kitchen.

[Licht] Sighs, just so long as you clean up...

[EAlex] Okay! Eat up then. Do you have anything planned for today?

[Licht] - Some grocery shopping, but that's it

[EAlex] I was wondering.... if we could go to the server today...? I still need help with my portals.

[Licht] - Uh, sure, I'll text Doc. But let's eat first

-le little bit of time passes- 

[Doc] Has gone to Alexsezia's house to check on Grinny. 

[Alexsezia] Hey. I was wondering when you'd come by. 

[Doc] Well I didn't want to intrude. I brought you potion ingredients as a show of thanks and reparations in case he's destroyed a bunch of your stuff.

[Alexsezia] Takes the small chest- Thank you. Come in please.

[Grinny] Is sleeping on the bed-

[Doc] Walks into the main room- 

[Alexsezia] He's probably in my room. He's kinda claimed that space. 

[Doc] Well there's a bed and I imagine its easy to keep the other cats out... - Xe peeks into the doorway.

[Grinny] Is dead to the world in a patch of sunlight-

[Doc] Awwwwwww. - they snap a quick picture. - I won't bother him then, I have a few errands to do anyway. At least he's relaxed.

[Grinny] Is mostly in a ball, partially turned onto his back-

[Doc] Sneaks out. - That's a keeper. 

[Alexsezia] Do you want some cheese? Just normal cheese. 

[Doc] Sure, why not? 

[Alexsezia] I'll make you a little half trunk. 

[Doc] That gives me an idea anyway. - Xe takes the box and bids her farewell before setting off down the coast on foot. They stop in the garden to pluck some fruit and take a few things from a trunk near the back door before heading for Splender's house-

[Splender] Is heading towards town with Ringleader-

[Doc] Calls out softly from the shore, not wanting to be a pest. - Anybody home?

[Slender] Sighs in irritation and heads for the doorway- Yes?

[Doc] Is holding the trunk like a kid with one textbook facing down a principal - Am I inturrupting something?

[Slender] - No, is there something you need?- He teleports to the shore, a ripple of glitches following him as he does so

[Doc] No, just checking in. - They hold up the box. - Alexsezia made some cheese, so I brought you some, as well as bread and cheeries from my garden. It's a nice afternoon to just be outside.

[Slender] - Although the offer is appreciated, it is not necessary

[Doc] shrugs- No, it's not nessesary. It's just nice.

[Slender] - Very well- He takes the chest in a tendril- Is that all?

[Doc] I guess. Though there is one thing- They smile mischeivously- Just a screenshot, took it before I came over- They marry the shot to a random bit of paper and hold up the picture of Grinny snoozing blissfully in the sunbeam. - He seems to be making friends with TLOT's Alex; Alexsezia. I don't know about you, but it made me smile.

[Slender] - He's always been fond of sunny spots

[Doc] Most cats are. Give my best to your little bro and mom.

[Slender] - I will pass the message along when he returns from feeding

[Doc] Nods and jumps a bit as their carrot buzzes. They pull it out and hold it up- Hello?

[Licht] - Hey, EAlex is ready to come back

[Doc] Okay. Where are you?

[Licht] - My place

[Doc] Focuses and makes an opening into Licht's tv.

[EAlex] Steps through and reaches back for Licht-

[Licht] Sighs and follows-

[Doc] Closes the hole- Hi again- 

[EAlex] See's Slender and freezes in terror- Ho-oo-ol-y shiiit.....

[Slender] Has a bit of a disapproving air about him-

[EAlex] obvious terror- 

[Doc] Hey... are you okay? EAlex?

[Slender] Teleports back over to Splender's house, once again glitching the area-

[Licht] Is somewhat regretting not having brought her gun-

[EAlex] Shivers at the glitching - 

[Doc] Pats her arm. - He's got a lot on his mind. That's all. Come with me please. - Xe leads them back up into the garden. 

[EAlex] Why do I get the feeling that... person? could erase my existence way too easily? 

[Doc] Grimaces- Because it's probably true....

[Licht] - I think I've seen that figure online...

[Doc] He's called Slenderman, and his reputation is not exaggerated. 

[EAlex] Why is he here???

[Licht] - I'd like to know that as well...

[Doc] Well... it's complicated.... His little brother is super nice, and is here most of the time anyway, and I kinda helped summon his mom, so she's here too.

[EAlex] all eyeballs- Are you out of your freaking mind????

[Doc] I'd like to think I'm not. 

[Licht] - Why would you do that?

[Doc] Because her husband is a much more unreasonable and murderous monster then her oldest son Slender. And people abusing their wives really makes me pissed off. Also she'd been estranged from her kids for a super long time because of her husband, the Wicker Man. 

[Licht] - Well, I have to agree with you on the abusive husband part...

[EAlex] Yeah, nobody deserves that. It's still crazy though. 

[Doc] Shrugs- I've actually spoken to the spirit of Insanity. Driving her out of the creepypastas has been a goal of mine for quite some time. Cp is my oldest case.

[Licht] - Insanity?

[Doc] Yeah, she sucks. She's like a minor goddess, likes to posess people and make them do horrible things without a flicker of conscience. She protects those she takes from Death, but she's still using them.

[Licht] - I see...

[EAlex] Shudders - What a horrible thought. I don't want anyone messing with my head. 

[Doc] I feel the same. I have enough problems without fighting my own thoughts for control.

[Licht] - Anyways, EAlex, you had some things you wanted to talk to Doc about?

[EAlex] I was hoping for some help with the portal making thing? 

[Doc] Ah... I'm not sure I'm the best person to help you... but we saw how Cp does it. Let's ask BEN this time. And if he's no help, I'll be your last resort. 

[EAlex] BEN? 

[Doc] Is typing in the chat asking him to come over if he isn't busy.

[BEN] - What?

[Doc] chat- Any chance you feel like helping a noob make her first portals?

[BEN] - Do I have to?

[Doc] Well no, but I would appreciate it. Tell you what, I'll give you some really good pot if you help out.

[BEN] - Can it wait a little? Hyrule and I are playing a game...

[Doc] Sure. That will give me some time to get my part of the deal. 

-A few little clouds are gathering overhead and a few drops of rain patter down- 

[Doc] Let's go inside anyway.

[EAlex] Looks up and lets the rain fall on her face a little before following- It's calming...

[Licht] - Rain irritates me, it can wash away evidence...

[Doc] Holds the door - Not much to wash away here, just the occasional stray pixel. 

[EAlex] I like the sound.

[Licht] Gets inside-

-Gir bellies up to the fence and gives a slightly dusty snort. - 

[Doc] Gives them an affectionate pat. - The room below this one is decently dry. Hopefully that will be good enough for BEN.

[Licht] - Is it difficult to learn how to make these portals?

[Doc] Yes. I mean you're literally breaking a hole between two planes of existence. I still have difficulty in my humanoid shape. It's easier to just be a giant dragon and throw my whole body forward headfirst to breech the wall.

[EAlex] Oh dear.

[Licht] - So what's the most basic portal? Going between games?

[Doc] That is a lot easier. If you cross the server firewall you'll be in the void. 

[EAlex] The void? That sounds ominious. 

[Doc] It kinda is, it's cold and dark and easy to get lost.

[Licht] - That space you took me through?

[Doc] Yes. Once you get good at navigating you can get into any game, also onto different parts of the internet and come out of any electronic thing with a lens or a screen. 

[EAlex] Whoah.... no wonder Cp acts like he does. He'd be near impossible to hide from.

[Licht] - And how many here can get out?

[Doc] Do you mean how many here can get out without help or how many are acclimated to exist irl period?

[Licht] - Can get out without assisstance

[Doc] Lets see... BEN taught Cp, he taught me and Lie, and there are some digital creepypastas from the Pokemon games that come and go. Strangled Red, Lost Silver and Glitchy.

[Licht] - So it's a very select group

[Doc] Not everyone wants to go irl, or are dedicated enough to learn to cross the barrier without help. My mate Deerheart, my child Yaunfen, Cp's generals Winston and Endrea and her son Ashe, and Markus of course and Flux. They can all go out too. It doesn't agree with everyone. TLOT hates even being on a higher res server. It literally makes him ill. Even I try to stay away from mirrors or look at my body too much out there, I get lost in the detail and it makes me self-concious and a bit unsettled.

[EAlex] The hightened senses are a bit overwhelming...

[Licht] - Well if this is going to take awhile, perhaps you should send me back out there

[Doc] What were you planning on doing today?

[Licht] - I have some grocery shopping to do

[Doc] Smiles - Anything in particular? You're free to raid the kitchen.

[Licht] - Just a supply replenish, out of peppers and some other things

[Doc] Makes a face- Ye gods... you like those things?

[Licht] - Yes? They're not bad at all

[Doc] Incredulous look - Not bad??? It hurt so much I used the kill command on myself to make the pain stop!

[EAlex] Why would anyone eat something that painful on purpose???

[Licht] - EAlex, you ate peppers that one night that I made the pasta! Only some peppers are hot

[EAlex] Oh... yeah those were pretty good. 

[Doc] Maybe we're not talking about the same thing? Like variations in cheese maybe? -They make a small circle with their fingers - The one I had was bright red and about this big. 

[EAlex] That's tiny....

[Licht] - Yeah bell peppers are bigger and have almost no spice

[Doc] That sounds much more edible. Cp basically gave me the ghost peppers as a mean joke. I'd never had anything spicy before.

[Licht] - I see, well, perhaps next time you should try the bell veriaty

[Doc] I'll happily trade you something if you bring me an example. I can copy things.

[Licht] - I'll just get you some while shopping

[Doc] Thank you. 

[EAlex] Is watching Licht with a small smile. - I don't want to eat up your day off Licht... if you need some time, it's okay.

[BEN] - Yeah I'm not coming over

[Doc] -chat- It's only sprinkling a little. I can tp you and we'll stay inside.

[BEN] - BUT WATER!

[Licht] - Is the rain a problem?

[Doc] Sighs- He's a hydrophobic. It's a really awkward phobia. 

[EAlex] Yuck... doesn't he get smelly? 

[Doc] Yes.

[Licht] - I don't wish to smell that

[Doc] Then I'll let you out. But his mate does shame him into bathing when it gets really bad.

[Licht] - Thank you

[Doc] Takes a step back and charges forward a little like a headbanger in a mosh pit, the air crackles as the portal shatters open under the impact. 

[EAlex] Be safe Licht.

[Licht] - I will- She goes through

[Doc] Closes it behind her and looks at EAlex - You look like someone with a lot on their mind. 

[EAlex] sighs- I like her. She's pretty oblivious. 

[Doc] That is rough... but these things can take a lot of time. Just be patient and see how it plays out.

[BEN] - So yeah, can we reschedule this thing?

[Doc] -chat- If I get Deerheart to stop the rain, will you come over?

[BEN] - Eh, I mean, there's other stuff I could do...

[Doc] Is sending a chat to Deerheart to please stop the rain for now- Come on. You should bring Hyrule over.

[BEN] Groans in chat-

[Deer] Turns the rain off-

[Doc] Is the tp preferable? I've got your weed.

[BEN] - Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

[Doc] Pulls a very stinky plume of tiny flowers out of a trunk and sticks it in a little clay pot to keep it upright on the edge of the tub. 

[EAlex] That is rank!

[Doc] He loves it though. - Xe tps BEN to hir- 

[BEN] Sniffs the air and humms at the smell of the pot-

[EAlex] Is trying not to make a face. - 

[Doc] EAlex, this is BEN, he's the first one to be able to be digital and real. that we know of at least. 

[EAlex] Charmed... 

[Doc] She just needs help making portals.

[BEN] - Portals? Well how much do you already know?

[EAlex] I can get between electronics if there's a cord plugged in? And I managed to get off a phone and out into here. 

[Doc] She was living on the wallpaper space of a cellphone for at least a week.

[BEN] - Well then we have our work cut out


	388. Karlas Wings, Doc vs Insanity, Lost World Safari, Fire Practice

[Lie] Noting that Deer stopped the rain, she heads towards Karla's house to make sure the other woman has enough hay for her horses-

[Chester] Sees her walking and scoots along behind her out of curiousity.

[Lie] Hears the multiple steps and glances behind her- Hello Chester

[Chester] Little suprised hop- Oh... I guess I'm not very good at being stealthy... - He tugs on his vest a bit in consternation.

[Lie] - Is everything alright?

[Chester] I almost got run over by a skeleton on horseback with a red scarf... other then that, no...

[Lie] - Ah, Ruby. Yes they can be a bit reckless- She greets Karla's horses as she approaches

[Ever] Is looking up with concern at the roof and doesn't notice her approach. 

[Chester] It's not like I'm small and easy to miss either!

[Lie] - No, you're not. Ever? Is everything alright?

[Ever] Grimaces- With respawn on? I guess not. But I'm stilll concerned.

[Lie] - Why?- She looks up

-There's a bit of wild cackle and Karla leaps off the roof with a pair of elytra, spreading them wide and shooting out over the ground- 

[Ever] Yells up - YOU BE CAREFUL DAMMIT!

[Lie] - Watch out for the ground!

[Karla] Is already heading straight out in the direction of Lie's yard- 

[Ever] I just know she's gonna hurt herself! - Goes dashing after her- 

[Chester] Players are so weird...

[Lie] - We should follow...

[Chester] Yes mistress!

[Lie] Follows after the other two-

[Karla] Thumps down in the garden with a spray of uprooted carrots and a big - OOF!

[Lie] - I'll grab the hoe...- Heads for the chest she keeps next to the garden

[Karla] Is dusting herself off- Whew! Zat.. I mean... THAT was fun. Ahem. 

[Ever] Is red-faced and huffing in annoyance.

[Lie] - Karla, there's really no reason to hide your accent you know...

[Karla] Stiffens a little - I find it... draws the wrong kind of attention.

[Lie] - There's very few here who would have that association with that accent, it's okay to use it here

[Karla] Still looks uncomfortable and it's a bit disconcerting. 

[Ever] Were you looking for us specifically Lie?

[Lie] - No actually, I was just swinging by to see if you needed any more hay for your horses- She starts re-tilling the land

[Chester] Can I help with that? - indicates the hoe- 

[Karla] That's very thoughtful Lie. 

[Ever] I could use a little. I'm still setting up our garden patch.

[Lie] - Sure Chester, there should be another one in the chest. And how much do you think you'll need Ever?

[Ever] Well we only have three horses... 

[Karla] Is looking up again. Her thoughts are easy to read, she's looking for a higher place to jump from.

[Lie] - I'll give you six bales then, that should last you awhile

[Endrea] Passes by overhead to check on Ashe's build-

[Karla] Gives her a bit of an envious look-

[Endrea] After checking on her child lands on the roof and settles down to watch her mistress-

[Lie] Is exchanging some stuff with Ever-

[Chester] Is diligently hoeing the garden and putting it back together. He's already got a nice stack of carrots that were scattered.

[Karla] Inspects the elytra for any damage.

[Endrea] Cocks her head slightly- Mistress? I believe the Master is on fire again

[Lie] - It wouldn't surprise me, Aether finds it hilarious

[Endrea] Steps down to the ground- Especially since she's figured out how to do it herself?

[Lie] - Yup

[Karla] The child can wreathe herself in flames? That must make unexpected tantrums a bit awkward.

[Lie] - She interrupted sex...

[Karla] Children are inconvenient like that.

[Lie] - Doesn't make the frustration any less frustrating

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Trying having twelve at once

[Chester] off-handedly- Eliza said she'd had even larger broods in the past. 

[Karla] Even one would be too many for me. 

[Lie] - So no baby sitting duty for you, got it

[Karla] No offense meant, but my house would be dangerous for curious fingers and she'd likely come back with questions about some of the decor you would not want to answer. 

[Lie] - Good point, not that she might not end up with those questions after spending some time with TLOT and Steve...

[Ever] snickers- They are certainly connoisseurs of the PDA .

[Chester] I don't blame them! Love is woooonderful!

[Lie] - Especially when you can actually do stuff...

[Chester] Sappy look- you don't have to do anything. Sometimes it's nice just to be close. - he hugs his arms to his chest, thinking of his sweet Eliza. 

[Karla] I think the spider may have different tastes then you or I lie. 

[Lie] - Sorry, I just... It was the first time since... Well, you helped that one time

[Karla] nods understandingly- 

[Endrea] - I'm certain all you have to do is ask TLOT to watch Aether Mistress, he is warm enough for her

[Karla] Do you mind if I use your roof Lie?

[Lie] - My roof? No...

[Endrea] - What do you need the roof for?

[Karla] Leans over and the elytra fan wide - I need a high place to practice from.

[Endrea] - I can get you higher, give you more time to figure out what you need to do

[Karla] That would be appreciated- 

[Ever] Looks frantic- that's a terrible idea mistress!

[Endrea] - I can catch her if she falls

[Ever] NNNNGGGHhh!

[Karla] ia already striding towards the dragon- I would be honored.

[Endrea] Crouches down to make it easier for Karla to climb on-

[Karla] Swings up easily. It's obvious she's caught up on her riding skills-

[Endrea] Spreads her wings and with a massive gale of wind launches herself up into the air-

[Karla] Hunkers down like a jockey so she isn't making drag-

[Endrea] Takes her high up- Are you ready?

[Karla] Yes! - She sits up high and grabs a back spike with both hands before flapping the elytra wide, and the sudden gust of wind onto the wings pulls her like a kite off the dragons back-

[Endrea] Twists to keep her eyes on the woman-

[Karla] Is holding wide, but angling downward as they wings lose forward momentum.

[Endrea] - Even out, you'll stay airborn longer!

[Karla] It's too loud to yell but she's trying her best-

[Endrea] Stays close in case Karla desperately needs her-

[Karla] Sees that they're rapidly heading for the ocean and tries to curve back rather then going straight-

[Endrea] Follows closely-

[Karla] Falters a little and is headed for the water again, she's not panicking, but progressively getting lower.

[Endrea] - Tilt more to one side than the other!

[Karla] Wobbles as she fights the wind- 

-There's a shadow following her under the water as well-

[Endrea] Makes the decision to grab Karla, surging forwards and grabbing her within her front feet-

[Herabrine] Leaps high like a dolphin and just misses Karla's feet as Endrea snatches her higher- 

[Karla] VAT ZHE FICH???

[Endrea] - Another brine, my Mistress' best friend in fact

[Karla] Is breathing heavy- Thank you....

[Herabrine] peeks out of the water to make sure all is well and does another artful leap to flash her magenta frills in the sunshine-

[Endrea] - Would you like to try again or was that enough for now?

[Karla] We can try again....

-After a long day; the night creeps slowly in. The inhabitants of the castle drift off to bed, and a gentle quiet settles over the massive artifice of cobbles and glass. Yaunfen bids their mada goodnight and heads off for their room. Deerheart shaking her head with a little smile as Doc remains alone in the lab to work on hir computer.-

[Doc] Has made some new patterns to sell and is struggling with a particularly difficult pdf file that doesn't want to upload properly. 

[Idolus] Makes a curious noise from their tank. 

[Doc] Yeah, yeah. Be appreciative. This stuff may be piss boring, but it keeps the lights on.

-There's a slight crackle from the command block and a hint of a laugh-

[Doc] Bored- Go away Kraz, I'm not in the mood.

[Insanity] - I believe you have the wrong person

[Doc] Shivers at the sound - You! Get off my computer.

[Insanity] - Oh come now, are we not allowed to have a... Friendly? Chat?

[Doc] You are anything but friendly.

[Insanity] - A shame considering what's lurking about here in your home

[Doc] You're about 99% lies and there are always dangers about. It's nothing new.

[Insanity] - Oh? So you already know where the Eldritch is?

[Doc] ... I don't. But I'm not sure it can be entirely killed anyway.

[Insanity] - But it can be found, and protected from

[Doc] Thumbs at the wall behind them and the hidden room beyond- Yeah, I know. I saw what Dolly did to it.

[Insanity] - She's not the only one, you seem to forget that Slender protected the mind of one of my children from it's effects

[Doc] So did Xophiel, he protected Lie, from you actually.

[Insanity] - Yes, but who else here can lead you right to it to finish it off

[Doc] Once again. You are a notorious liar. And you have zero reason to help me if you have nothing to gain.

[Insanity] - Then perhaps we should make a deal

[Doc] I already made a deal. I'm currently leaving the other creepypastas alone so Slender doesn't murder me.

[Insanity] - I will guide you to the Eldritch, if you give me back one of mine

[Doc] Get bent. I'd rather fight the tentacle monster with Dolly by my side. At least I know she won't stab me in the back. It wants Zeke. It'll come back on it's own eventually. 

[Insanity] Laughs- I'm surprised you don't wish to take the initiative

[Doc] I think I'll leave looking for trouble to MB and Cp. I'm not that kind of Herobrine.

[Insanity] - So you don't desire to protect those here? Pathetic

[Doc] A little steamed- You know what? Get fucked. I'm not interested in your opinion on how I run my server. You want something from me, and I don't need your help at all.

[Insanity] - I wouldn't be so certain about that, I've been polite so far

[Doc] Small snarl- You just want the creepypastas back, and you're not getting them.

[Insanity] - I don't need your permission, I could just as easily infect you and there would be nothing you could do about it

[Doc] starting to get pissed- I think you're forgetting that LJ lives in my house now. You wouldn't even have time to inspect my mental furniture before being back out on your ass.

[Insanity] - Then perhaps something not as obvious at first, what about the little one, just freshly spawned

[Doc] Hisses and there's a crackle of static- I'll feed her the program myself. I'll make her a carrier before I'd ever let you have her. And her parents would let me do it.

[Insanity] - But you can prevent it Doctor, let me help you

[Doc] a bit loud- YES I CAN. I CAN GO OVER THERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW.

[Insanity] Laughs again- I have infected death's child, I'll work around your program eventually

[Doc] Yeah right. I think I would have noticed that already! And have fun trying. As long as there's spark, I'll be right here to thwart you.

[Insanity] - Then why not ask your friend what her father has seen, and see the truth of my words

[Doc] Checks the time outside. - It's like 7am there. I am not doing that. She probably won't even answer the phone.

[Insanity] - Then I suppose you'll be left wondering

[Doc] firmly- I will not wonder. I will finish this upload and I will go the fuck to bed. And you will crawl back into whatever hole you came out of and get off my command block!!!

[Insanity] - Ah but I am not so easily gotten rid of this time Doctor, after all, you have two of my hosts here

[Doc] oh yes... One you considered too weak to talk too and let suffer, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear from you. And her son is already annoyed with your behavior. As my friend Mix says; get rekt. 

[Insanity] - I never spoke to her because she was never allowed to go anywhere, there was no reason for me to speak to her then, but now? Oh the things I could whisper to her, bolden her, give her strength

[Doc] she has everything she needs already. Now you're grasping at straws. She already risked everything for her kids, I don't think she'll put them in danger now. 

[Insanity] - No, she'd be protecting them

-A slight amount of white mist is forming around the base of the command block unbeknownst to Doc-

[Doc] that's your opinion. - folds hir arms in annoyance 

[Insanity] - Do you really think she wouldn't do anything to protect her children?

[Doc] Yes. But going insane is not protecting them!!! It makes you a hazard to everyone you care about! 

[Insanity] - You know the slender beings are not as affected by me

[Doc] Has anyone ever told you you are relentlessly annoying? I'd ask if you had something better to do, but I know doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result is the textbook definition of insanity. 

[Insanity] - Then perhaps I should just return to the Wicker man, divulge what I've seen to him. He had made me quite the tempting offer after all

[Doc] see? This is why I wont deal with you. You're untrustworthy. And if you give away Mirabellas hiding place then I will tell Slender and that will likely lose you the rest of the creepypastas you claim to care so much about. Your concern will be exposed for the lie it is. 

[Insanity] - I do care for my children, for you I do not. It would be so easy to just let it slip where a certain office is

[Doc] Has basically reached a point of fury where Xe's just cold and flat toned- what did the a Wicker Man offer you that's so wonderful that you'd throw everything else away so easily?

[Insanity] Something which most others would greatly envy me for and make it easier for me to gather more under my control without losing any of my power

[Doc] So more followers. Why do you even want that? Do you need them to incarnate? Tell you what, here's my offer. Ill make you a body, anything you want. You can be a giant monster and stomp on a city anytime the mood strikes you. All I ask in return is that you go hide somewhere until this is over. I'll even throw in some mobs for you to boss around if that sweetens it any. 

[Insanity] - The more under my control, the more powerful they are overall. And I doubt you could make a body strong enough to contain me

[Doc] has now been insulted on a professional level- excuse me? I don't contain things. I help people BECOME things. You manage to utterly destroy yourself in a body i made ill make you a second one gratis and a way to switch between them! No charge! Just because I'm not a mad Doctor don't even act like I can't play God with the best of them!

[Insanity] - Then you'd be making them for an eternity

[Doc] I'm calling bullshit on that! You have no idea what I can do! 

[Insanity] - Oh but I have seen what you can do Doctor, and I know what you can do will not be enough

[Doc] bristles! - but you won't let me try, which tells me you're bluffing and afraid you might be wrong and underestimating me! 

[Insanity] - Do not test me child,I know the limits that a body can handle. I am far older than you and more experienced in what can and can't handle my energy

[Doc] Child am I??? At least I do my own dirty work instead of using other people like tools! 

[Insanity] - I won't have to once Wickerman fulfills his promise

[Doc] Gets up from their chair in a rage- you'll do nothing of the kind! I'm tired of your threats. Come out here if you even can. If you're not afraid of what I'm capable of, then face me directly! 

[Insanity] - Are you certain you wish that?

[Doc] Yes! I want to see your face! 

[Insanity] The mist she's formed around the base of the command block suddenly darts away from it, letting the entity form a small distance away. Her appearance is as it appeared to Azrael, a young woman composed of light, making it a bit harder for the light sensitive eyes of a brine to look at- Then face me child

[Doc] Looks slightly down and then squints at her- I've been wanting to do this for a long time lady - Xe drags off one of hir heavy rubber gauntlets and slaps Insanity across the face with it. It's stingy and makes a very loud noise - NEVER INSULT MY WORK AGAIN. 

[Insanity] Her voice is suddenly behind Doc- Are you sure you even hit me?- When Doc looks up she is not where she had been and seems completely unaffected by anything that had happened

[Doc] Yes I did. - They walk forward without looking back and retrieve a pair of smoked lenses from a trunk before slipping them on. 

[Insanity] Giggles a little- I'm not certain you did

[Doc] Yeaaah, you're not going to make me question myself. You're not the first entity I've encountered that can make people hallucinate. - Xe pulls out a chunk of bedrock and starts molding it into what looks like two ice cream scoops attached to a pair of shears. They pull a cord out of the side of the command block and attach it to the calipers as well before darting at Insanity. Xe's far faster then lightning and pinches a tuft of the mist that makes up Insanity's form before letting go of the device. It shoots backward as the cord spins back up into the block and clip/vanishes entirely into the side of it. They glance at the screen as the computer hums into a higher drive to analyse the tiny sample before it dissolves. - I'll let you know what I find out. And we'll just see who can and can't be contained, shall we? -smug-

[Insanity] - It won't work~

[Doc] condescending - There's a phrase I've heard plenty of times. You go ahead and think that if it makes you feel more secure.

[Insanity] - I know so, you only took a small bit, and it's only a small bit that even Slender can handle

[Doc] Leans against the table - Mmmhm. -nod nod- Offender said I couldn't do anything with his saliva either.

[Insanity] Scowls-

[Doc] Smiles at her with all hir sharp teeth. - It made a very nice healing plant. Drop by Slender's greenhouse next time you visit if you want to see it.

[Insanity] Suddenly perks- Ah, I'm afraid this must be cut short, my energy is needed elsewhere

[Doc] Whatever. -makes a shooing motion- Go play. I won't have the results for a few days anyway.

[Insanity] Giggles, the sound echoing around the room as she completely vanishes-

[Doc] Mocks her giggle bitterly. - Bitch....

[Mix] -Comes to the castle with MA, they're chatting about dinos!-

[TLOT] Is sorting through the chests in the main room and packing a trunk with supplies. 

[Steve] Looks resigned -

[Mix] What's going on you two?

[Ma] Looks like organization.

[Steve] More like packing for a trip...

[TLOT] Sighs- I promised to investigate something weird my Testificates discovered.

[Mix] -Plops by them- What did they find this time?

[TLOT] A plateau. It looks like a chunk error apparently. A really sheer wall of natural stone and dirt that's higher then an extreme hills biome and mostly in the clouds.

[MA] That sounds familiar. Gotta love messed up terrain.

[Mix] Can we come with? I've got nothing to do today.

[TLOT] It's fine with me. 

[Steve] Shrugs- We're gonna get dirty though. It's pure wilderness.

[Mix] That sounds fine! I haven't had that kind of fun in a while. I've mostly been building.

[MA] I'll need to change clothes but then I'm down.

[Stevie] Is heading towards the castle with a slight limp-

[Steve] Do you need to borrow something MA? I've got extra clothes.

[TLOT] Is feeling extra sensitive today and picks up on Stevie. He sends him an impulse to come to where they are.

[Stevie] Doesn't even realize that's what TLOT did as he heads in that direction, soon entering the castle-

[MA] If you've got something extra I can, but it's not too much trouble to run home and grab my other set of clothes. -Turns toward the door to go do so unless Steve has some for him to wear.-

[TLOT] Looks up the stairs as he comes in- Did you need help Stevie? 

[Steve] Wait, I'll get you something. - heads downstairs at a good clip-

[Stevie] - Well if you have some potions that would be nice, slipped down a small cliff...

[MA] -Spins back around and plops by Mix, Mix almost immediately leans over against him-

[TLOT] Always, that sounds a bit harrowing. - He pulls out a bottle and offers it to Stevie, it's orange and bubbly.

[Steve] Comes back up with a shirt and pants identical to his own, and a pair of leather boots. -Here you go!

[Stevie] - Thanks- He quickly chugs it, letting it heal his leg- So what's going on here?

[TLOT] A trip to my seed actually. Hoofing around in unmapped wilderness to make my Testificates happy for the most part.

[MA] Much appreciated! -Changes into the clothes. He looks odd in them, but hey, clothes are clothes!-

[Stevie] - An above ground adventure? That might be a nice change of pace

[Steve] Grins- I'm taking some kitted stuff too but who knows if it will even be needed.

[TLOT] nods- caves get stuffy after a while.

[Mix] Caves are where the Mammoths dwell.

[MA] -Nods sagely. It must be an in joke.-

[Stevie] - Mind if I come with? Alexis plans on being out hunting for at least a couple of days

[Steve] That must be a really big cave! And yeah, the more Steves the better. 

[TLOT] And fusty. Mammoths smell funny.

[MA] Don't forget the other one. Redeyes be in the halls.

[Mix] We don't talk about that one. -Shakes head- And ehhh you get used to the smell after a while.

[TLOT] Well I've got what I need. I'm ready when you guys are.

[Mix] I'm good to go! -Stands back up-

[MA] Me too.

[Stevie] - I'm good

[TLOT] Leads them out of the castle and down the hill. It's a decent day and a short walk to the cave that houses the cage. He fusses around with the console a bit- I don't want to walk all the way from Kore to these gods-forsaken cooridinates.... Give me a min.

[Steve] Pokes Stevie - You're armed right? It might be needed. Wild animals and such.

[Stevie] - Of course I am, I just visited my niece and I still don't go near my brother without having a sword

-There's a bit of rustling behind the bed at the back of the cage and Traveler walks around the back of it. - 

[Steve] That's a bit sad... he's gotten so much better. 

[TLOT] Sees the female NOTCH and sighs heavily-

[Traveler] Took you long enough. I've been hearing rumors for far too long. 

[TLOT] It's not your problem, it's mine and it's probably nothing.

[Mix] Adventure time! Not whining time.

[Stevie] At Steve- Besides, I have my powers as a back up

[Traveler] Snorts- it's everyones problem. You spend too much time here. 

[TLOT] I LIVE HERE. I don't need to stress myself out being a full time nanny for everyone. They're adults and can handle themselves for the most part.

[Traveler] Whatever. Just... remember your bug spray. Ha!

[Steve] What's that supposed to mean???

[Traveler] You'll find out. - flounces out the door.

[TLOT] Small nostril flare of annoyance.

[Stevie] - So uh... Are we going?

[TLOT] Yes. - He opens a portal and stomps inside with determination. 

[Steve] Helps the others through so his mate can close it again.

[Stevie] Looks around as they exit-

[MA] -Looks around too once through-

-The terrain is relatively normal around them, just a bit of forest and then a river, but beyond the water is a sheer cliff face. it's perfectly flat as if the chunk was pushed up high from underneath.

[Stevie] Spawns his pick- Sooooo, climbing?

[Mix] -Her claw gloves pop onto her arms and she looks. Excited.-

[TLOT] If I had room in my inventory for anything we might find I'd say yes, but since there isn't; we'll go the quick way.

[Stevie] - Quick way?

[Steve] Wooow...

[TLOT] Steps back and vanishes in a huge puff of bedrock fog, it billows up and up and a massive black enderdragon with eyes like stars emerges from it. - I'll just carry everyone.

[Stevie] Puts his pick away- Okay then

[Mix] Awww. -Her gloves vanish back into her inventory-

[TLOT] I'm sure there will be things to claw Mix. Just... not me please. - He hunkers down and helps them all up-

[Mix] -Pats TLOT's back once she's settled- I'd never claw you, TLOT.

[Stevie] Scrambles up and settles down-

[TLOT] Thank you. 

[Steve] Takes the head and reflectively apologizes for grabbing TLOT's tiny ears- 

[TLOT] mutters- every time... - He makes a powerful downsweep and they fly rapidly into the clouds above-

-The wall is so high that the air gets a bit thin before they reach the top, the brine dragon is panting as he claws onto the cliff and scrabbles over the side onto flat ground. The jungle is so thick he ends up tearing down several trees before he's secure enough to shift back. 

[TLOT] Steve...?

[Steve] Is sitting on his husbands back and scrambles up so he can breathe properly-

[Stevie] - A jungle?

[Mix] -Wobbles a bit but moves to look around their surroundings-

[TLOT] As if we weren't high enough up already we have jungle trees too? They must be nearly at the build limit.

[MA] -Entirely unbothered by the thin air! What a blessing-

-The air is fuggy and hot and the ground is near invisible under a thick cover of bushes and tall grasses.

[Steve] My chest feels tight. 

[TLOT] Yeah, my heads a little swimmy, it's like I'm still flying.

[Stevie] - The air is thinner

[Mix] Feels like home... -Starts swatting the grasses and bushes away near them after reequipping her claws-

[MA] We are pretty high up, it's to be expected.

[Steve] Looks around - I wonder if anyone has ever been up here before?

[Stevie] - We'll find out if we find any structures

-The swatted foliage is giving up seeds that aren't exactly the normal wheat type-

[TLOT] Well any direction is fine. Mix, now you can claw everything.

[Mix] Yeahhh! -Swatting fiesta! She's just making a general zone for them to be in right now-

[MA] -Picks up a seed- Huh... Looks.. familiar.

[Steve] Can't resist and digs down a few blocks where he's standing- Hey! Fossils! I hardly ever see those. There's a lot of them too!

[Stevie] - Want help digging them up? I've got a little space in my inventory

[TLOT] I'm concerened by the complete lack of ocelots, pigs and parrots here. 

[Steve] Sure! -can't keep a Steve from digging, can you?-

[Stevie] Starts helping- It is a bit quiet...

[MA] -Scoots past Mix's happy swiping to go a bit further into the brush. He's moving plantlife aside to look for tracks or signs of life-

-The dirt is a bit churned up and there's something very large and dark just visible under the brush. -

[MA] What's this? -Starts moving stuff away from the dark spot-

-It's a curved surface, shiny and black and taller then MA at the side.-

[MA] Guys! I found something..?

[Steve] Comes up with a skull that looks uneasily familiar, not unlike the one he's wearing actually- Oh dear...

[TLOT] Steve? 

-The black dome rises up on a multitude of little feet and snaps a pair of pincers at MA!-

[Stevie] - Um....

[TLOT] You guys okay over there? Don't go too far!

[MA] FUCKING HELL-- -Angrily swings his staff at it while backpedaling to get away-

[Stevie] Jumps back up to the surface as well-

-It's a giant endermite and it charges at MA, the staff bounces off it's shell. -

[MA] DIE DIE DIE DIE--- -He's just beating his staff against it in a panic-

[Mix] That's one big bug! -Jumps at the thing claws first! Swipe swipe!-

-thunk thunk thunk thunk!-

[TLOT] Is headed their way - are you trying to mine something???

[Steve] I think they need help-

[MA] TLOT THERE'S A GIANT BEETLE BUG THING OH GOD PLEASE HELP-- -thwunk thwunk- I CAN HANDLE GIANT FUCKING LIZARDS, BUT GIANT BUGS???

[Stevie] Heads for the noise-

[Mix] -Dutifully swiping at the bug while MA keeps it's attention with yelling-

[TLOT] Theres a what? HOLY SHIT.

[Steve] Can we flip it over???

[Bug] Too tough in the shell to be getting hurt, they're mainly annoying it.

[Stevie] - Maybe if I can get some ice under it?

[TLOT] If you want to try?? - He pulls out his scythe- I can probably cut it, but that's a big bug. 

[MA] -He's just yelling incoherently at the thing while the end of his staff starts to spark angrily-

[Stevie] Focuses and just ends up making the ground vey slick with ice-

[Steve] Falls straight over on his butt- OW!

[Bug] Sliding around snipping at everyone with it's pincers-

[Stevie] - Sorry!

[Mix] -Takes a shot at the Bug's face when it tries to snip her-

[TLOT] Is trying to get rid of the ice now-

[Bug] Gets jabbed in the eye but keeps coming-

[Stevie] - Have you guys faced these things before?

[TLOT] Just once! And we had help then too!

[Stevie] - How did you kill it?

[Ma] -Slams his charged staff into it when it slides back toward him, a small explosion of energy from the contact sends it skidding across the icey ground- AAAAAAAAAAA

[Bug] Goes sliding into a tree and there's a loud nose like a pumpkin hitting a wall. It's really pissed now-

[Steve] We can't use fire this time, we'll burn the whole forest!

[Stevie] - What about weak spots? Is their a place we can strike where we can break through the shell?

[TLOT] The little endermites are soft underneath...

[Stevie] - So, aim for the underside then, got it- He rushes forwards to attack

[bug] PINCHING INTENSIFIES-

[MA] IT'S UNDERSIDE IS SOFT? -Flips his staff around and full force rams it under the bug before WRENCHING, and Mix helps a bit to weigh it down to flip the evil big bug of pinchy doom-

[bug] Lots of snapping and leg wiggling but it can't flip over easily-

[Steve] Stabbing time! - He goes at it with his sword, dodging the jaws and making an unholy mess-

[Stevie] Joins his fellow Steve-

[Ma] -Angrily stabs the fuck out of it too. he's angery-

[Bug] Blerg.... ded. It pops out of existence, leaving a mess of green goop everywhere and a single item drop. It's a perfect pair of elytra.

[TLOT] Is still weirdly winded because of the altitude - Good job!

[Steve] Ha!

[Ma] -Fwumps beside the goop- I... hate... bugs.

[Stevie] - Yeah, not the worst stuff I've been covered in

[Steve] Yick. But hey, free elytra. I already have a pair. Someone should take them at least.

[Stevie] - I'm really not much for flying on my own

[Ma] -Reaches over and snatches them into his inventory-

[TLOT] Well that solves that. 

[Steve] I say we look for some water. I feel like Endrea sneezed on me.

[Stevie] - Agreed

[TLOT] Do you want to keep leading Mix? You seem to be good at clearing a path.

[Mix] Sure! But if another one of those things shows up, someone else can murder it! -Swipe swipe away we go!-

-The bushes are thick but they part easily under Mix's claws, it isn't long before the jungle opens up onto a large lake. The shore is barely visible on the other side and there's a bit of light, like a lone lava spawn block on the far side- 

[Stevie] - Well at least we can clean up...

[Steve] Creeps up to the waters edge - I can't see the bottom... that makes me suspicious.

[TLOT] Also approaches it warily and takes a drink- Well at least it's clean...

[MA] I fear no water, I'm covered in goop, move over -Strides right to it and just. plops his leg in-

[Stevie] - Okay then

-There are fish under the water, they're really big but ignoring the people entirely-

[Steve] Is watching them closely as he washes himself off- I see you...

[TLOT] I wish I'd brought a pole... Those are big fish.

[MA] -Just, scrubbing bug guts off as best he can-

[Mix] -Washes herself off before eyeing the fish in intense thought, and then glances at her claw gloves- ...

[Stevie] Pulls his shirt off to rinse it off, his chest and back are covered in scars-

[Steve] Gets distracted by Stevie - That's... quite a collection...

[Mix] Hey TLOT, want a fish? -She's homing in on one fish-

[TLOT] I wouldn't mind haveing a closer look at least-

[Mix] -Goes full force into the water with a huge splash-

[assorted fish] WTF?

[very large fish] can't get out of the way fast enough!

[Mix] -Pops back up with one certified wiggly fish in her hands!- Tada!

[TLOT] That fish... kinda has little fin legs?

[Stevie] - That's what happens when your brother doesn't quite kill you

[Steve] Oh Stevie... You mean he'd just hurt you and leave you someplace?

[Stevie] - Sometimes, it was usually me managing to drag myself away. If I had potions they wouldn't have scarred, same with if I had died. But, at least for me, scars carry over through respawns if they are allowed to form

[Steve] Sad frown - On our seed scars are caused when someone you love hurts you...

[Mix] It's a wiggly boy! We had a different kind at home...

[Stevie] - Then you're lucky

[TLOT] That's a really weird fish. 

[Steve] No... not really... - he glances at TLOT- It just means that everytime you look at that person, you know they carry a reminder of the pain you caused them.

[Stevie] - Heh, guess so- He pulls his still damp shirt on over himself and the edges start to ice over

[Coelacanth] Out of the water and not happy! Lots o wiggling!

[Steve] looking at the ice- that seems a tad uncomfortable... Do you need a different shirt? 

[TLOT] Is squinting at the water and his eyes widen. His voice is super quiet but it carries, and he's standing perfectly still. - Just put it in your inventory. It'll make too much noise, and get out of the water. Calmly. 

[Mix] Hmm? -Starts to do so, still clutching the wiggly boy-

[Steve] Feels his husbands fear and moves to obey. He goes to pull Stevie and squeaks as the icy shirt touches his hand- 

\- there are a few ripples on the water, getting closer-

[MA] -Not in the water-

[Steve] manages to drag Stevie to shore and looks back. 

\- there's a glimpse of something like an up turned boat floating on the surface, and then it's gone again- 

[TLOT] I don't like that... It reminds me of something... I only remember that it was bad...

[Stevie] - At least it's not Basil?

[Steve] is focused on his mate as the Herobrine latches onto a scrap of memory.   
[TLOT] This isn't right... There should be a castle... Just a small one... Like tower, covered in mossy cobbles....

\- There's a sudden churn in the water and a bit of blood floats up like a slick from below- 

[Stevie] - That's not good..

[TLOT] We'll have to walk around the water. I don't know what's out there, but it's obviously dangerous. 

[Stevie] - What about over the water?

[Mix] -Puts the wiggly fish buddy into her inventory before shaking off the water she's soaked with-

[TLOT] Takes a bit of a wheezy breath- no... No more flying right now. Just stay away from the shore. 

[Stevie] - But I could probably just freeze us a path?

[TLOT] And risk it not being wide enough? Or getting broken from underneath? I think not. 

[Steve] I nudges Stevie, shaking his head no ever so slightly. 

[MA] Better to be safe than sorry.

[TLOT] Is already walking, keeping one eye on the water- 

[Stevie] Follows along, his sword slipping easily into his hand-

[Steve] Forges a little ahead- hey there's a little path here. It's pretty rough but the ground is partly clear- 

[Mix] Good. As much as I love slicing the grass down, a premade path is great.

\- the ground is tromped down but it doesn't look like a deliberate path, and the trees are broken high above it - 

[Mix] -Looking up at the broken trees with MA as they get there-

[MA] -Slowly turns to study the trees before frowning.- Hm...

[TLOT] I still feel like we should keep the water in sight...

[Steve] someone really went to town with a shovel here. There's flattened dirt blocks everywhere...

[Stevie] - I'm not sure that was done by shovels...

[MA] -Pursed lips- … It leads TO the water.

[Stevie] - Like the trails left by wolves...

[Steve] I hear a rumbling, is that thunder? 

-There's a bit of a rumble and the trees shiver slightly- 

[TLOT] Looks around nervously- 

[Steve] Hard to see much of anything under all these trees...  
\- the noise is getting louder and there's a certain rhythm to it- 

[TLOT] let's get on the opposite side of the trail at least, hide in the bushes. That's a really heavy thump...

\- They can hear the sound of branches breaking too- 

[Steve] Helps hurry the others into a more hidden spot. 

[Stevie] - That is definitely not thunder...

\- A speckled shape breaks into view, it's absolutely massive, with legs thicker then tree trunks and a neck arching up and up far into the foliage above. It's feet are shaking the ground with every step, and it's thick tail is bending trees like saplings as it makes its way towards the water. 

[Steve] pure terror- 

[TLOT] urgent whisper- Is it a dragon???

[Mix and MA] A hightop! -hushed but excited-

[MA] I had a feeling it was one, to break the trees all the way to the top? Very little could do that.

[Mix] I remember the hightop in Cape Claw!

[Stevie] -... I'd like to go home now

[TLOT] What the nether does something that big even eat????

[Mix] Leaves!

[MA] Lots, and lots of leaves.

[Stevie] - Yeah but that thing could trample us to death!

[Steve] Just... just leaves?

[Hightop] Makes it's way to the water and looks around cautiously before craning it's long, long neck down to drink.

[TLOT] It's... it's weirdly graceful. Like a big smooth dragon. 

[Stevie] - It's also terrifying!

[Steve] I almost want to touch it. 

[TLOT] I request that you don't do that.

[Hightop] Wanders down the shore a bit and there's the sound of munching very high up -

[Mix] If we find one that can talk, I can ask for you, Steve. They're not the brightest but they're usually friendly.

[Stevie] - They can talk?

[Mix] On my seed, yes.

[TLOT] I'm not holding out hope that that's the case here... mentally I'm not getting much.

[Mix] Well if we do find one, I'll ask for ya, Steve.

[Steve] Thank you. 

[TLOT] We should keep moving. I shudder to think what comes out at night here.

[Stevie] - Agreed, so what exactly are we looking for?

[TLOT] Well I really wanted was to check on the chunk flora and fauna to see if it was abnormal and that's a big fat yes. But we should at least walk until dark and see if there are any structures. If not, we can go back. Some of this just feels weirdly familiar to me. 

[Stevie] - Then let's go

-As they skirt the shoreline, the ripples seem to follow them. Presumably the hightop is too big to be prey, but the small humans are not so lucky. The air is muggy and seems to get hotter as they travel, TLOT's breathing is slightly labored and he's struggling to conceal it.

[Stevie] Is nervous and leaving a small trail of ice behind him-

[Mix] -Is listening carefully to things in the forest as they go. As far as dinosaurs are considered, she's got little fear-

[Steve] Is clearing brush with a shovel and hits something hard - Hey I found a moss cobble. - he starts swatting at a thick clump of bramble blocks-

[TLOT] Feels around mentally - I... I don't feel so good...

[Stevie] - Do we need to throw up a quick shelter?

[TLOT] It's the ground... this area feels... I'm not even sure... I feel like I ate mushrooms.

[Steve] You sit, I'll search. Stevie? Please help me. 

[MA] -Helps clear the ground so they can see more cobble.-

[Mix] Take a breather, TLOT. Don't need you passing out.

[Stevie] - Yeah, can do- He starts helping to clear

-The clearing reveals a bit more wall, and floor, there was something here, but the walls have all fallen. Or with Hightops around, perhaps been kicked over.

[Steve] Is searching for any sign of a basement with no luck so far.

[MA] -Continues swatting along until he finds the edges of the now decrepit building-

[Stevie] - Should we dig down?

[Steve] If you want? But it seems solid enough...

[Stevie] - Well then what do you suggest?

[Steve] Clear out around the walls, look for nooks. 

[TLOT] Coughs a bit-

[Stevie] - Got it

[Mix] -Staying by TLOT to keep him company-

[MA] -As he's swatting along he gets his staff caught in a nook in the wall.- Hmm? What's this? -He bends down to check and finds a trunk in the nook.- I.. found a trunk.

[Steve] rushes over- open it!

[Stevie] Keeps an eye on their surroundings-

[MA] -Pops the trunk open with his staff, since it's there anyway.-

-Inside is a tablet, a lot of very old fossil bones, and something white. It has no glow, or definition. It just looks like a mistake. A small featureless white cube.

[MA] -Pulls all the things out- H...uh.

[TLOT] Looks at the cube and staggers back before vomiting. 

[Steve] Races to help him-

[Stevie] - TLOT!?

[Mix] Woah!-- Cover that up MA!

[MA] -Just cram the cube into your inventory, just do it. What could go wrong.-

[TLOT] Seems to calm down as it's out of his sight. But he still looks very ill.

[Mix] Is that better now TLOT?

[TLOT] Gasps- We need to leave...

[MA] I'll just.. put all of this in my inventory if we've gotta go now! -Starts doing that!-

[Stevie] - So how do we get down?

[Steve] I don't know, but we need to get him away from here!

[TLOT] Looks rather dazed.

[Stevie] Looks around- I don't think we're terribly far from the edge of the chunk...

[Mix] Less talking, more walking! -Helps TLOT to start stepping away from the old build-

[TLOT] Just allows himself to be half-dragged as Steve runs along behind-

[Stevie] Runs ahead until he reaches the edge of the cliff, looking around- I'm guessing TLOT turning into a dragon again is out of the question...

[Steve] I've got some junk blocks, we could lay stairs?

[Stevie] - I don't think any of us have enough for that...- There's a bit of ice creeping over the edge of the block

-There's some animal-sounding noises from inside the jungle, and the sky is quickly growing rosy as the sun heads for the horizion-

[Stevie] Jumps a bit in surprise and accidentally takes a step back off of the edge, his powers surging and creating a slick block under him- WHOA!

[Steve] Reaches out to help him - Stevie!

[Stevie] Is grabbed and looks down- I think I might have an idea? But I don't know how well I can pull it off

[Steve] I'm game, what are you thinking?

[Stevie] - Sliding down?

[MA] I'll help if I can.

[Steve] That could work. I think you better do it fast though...

[Stevie] Takes a breath and focuses, the ice spreading from the initial block and traveling downwards, hugging the sides of the chunk- Should we go as it's being made?

[MA] Probably, incase they start breaking.

[Stevie] - Guess I go first...- He sits down and pushes off, picking up speed as he travels down

[Steve] Basically grabs his husband against his back and TLOT clings to him a bit desperately. He waits for the others to hit the slide and goes down after them-

[Stevie] Yelps as their speed increases, not used to dealing with these sorts of physics he almost launches them off the side a few times as they speed for the bottom. He maintains his focus and manages to keep creating the massive ice slide-

[Mix] Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

[Steve] Does some recreational screaming-

[Stevie] After several minutes slides ass first into the dirt, having the wind knocked out of him in the process as they reach the ground-

[MA] -Vague disgruntled noises as he slides with them-

[Steve] tumbles onto the grass as well, TLOT loses his grip on Steve and rolls a bit farther- 

[TLOT] Is already breathing better and his color is returning as he lays against the normal green grass. 

[Steve] Realizes the mobs are starting to emerge and draws his sword-

[Stevie] Catches his breath as he makes himself stand and summons his sword-

[Mix] -Hops daintily off the ice slide and goes straight for the nearest mob, claws first!- Weee!

[Stevie] Slices through several mobs with a far too practiced ease-

[TLOT] Is coming around and lifts himself up on his hands, he's shaking his head in confusion-

[Steve] Actually apologizes as he cuts down a zombie-

[Stevie] - TLOT! You doing better now?

[TLOT] Why am I all wet???

[Stevie] - I kinda made an ice slide?

[TLOT] A what?

[Steve] We need a portal please!

[Stevie] - Explanation later!

[TLOT] I'm on it- He starts conjuring, it's obviously taking some effort, but the hole does open- 

[Steve] Backing towards it- Abandon seed!

[Stevie] Runs through-

[MA] -Stops Mix from slicing some poor zombie in half to pull her through the portal-

-The offensive pod above stirs as the group comes back through and watches them carefully as they pass-

[TLOT] I can't tell you the last time I felt that sick...

[Stevie] - Can we not go back there again?

[TLOT] I'm good with that. I did what was expected of me. I'll tell my followers they're not permitted to go there either. 

[MA] Hey tlot

[TLOT] Very tired sounding- yes?

[MA] do you want the tablet i grabbed with the rest or?

[TLOT] Just stick it someplace please... we'll have a look at it at least.

[Steve] There's a little wall around the bed..

[Stevie] - I'm going to head back up if nobody minds

[MA] - looks for a clear spot to place the tablet before doing so -

-The image is of two figures. One is clearly a NOTCH, the other has the face of a wolf, or perhaps a wolf mask? Both are extending one hand towards each other to grasp a small object between them. It looks like a tiny golden sun. Their opposing hands are behind their backs and each is concealing a knife. -

[TLOT] ...

[Stevie] - What are they doing?

[Steve] Something that happened a long time ago I hope. 

[TLOT] Plotting a betrayal, judging by the knives.

[Stevie] - Well at least your NOTCH is gone

[Mix] Yeah, at least you have that much, TLOT.

[TLOT] Just... leave it there. I need to think about this... my head is killing me...

[Stevie] - We could go to the bar? It's not too far

[Doc] Is heading over to visit Lie with Yaunfen and Waffles. [Both the cat and the food.]

-There's fwooshing noises coming from the back steps by the workroom and infectious laughter-

[Yaunfen] That's a weird noise....

[Doc] Weirdly familiar.

[CP] Around back briefly setting himself on fire over and over again to entertain his daughter who is in Lie's lap-

[Doc] Oh my goodness! 

[Yaunfen] Erupts in giggles-

[CP] Freezes as he realizes they've been spotted- The fuck are you doing here?

[Lie] - Hey Doc

[Yaunfen] We brought you food. -flourishes a half trunk- 

[Doc] Just came over to visit and Yaunfen had the idea to bring you breakfast.

[Lie] - Well thank you Yaunfen, that was very thoughtful of you

[CP] Takes Aether from Lie-

[Yaunfen] Hands her the trunk once her hands are free and there's a whiff of bacon and syrupy smells from it. -

[Doc] Is just smiling at Cp-

[Aether] Makes baby nonsense and puts her sleeve in her mouth-

[CP] - Stop that, Lie? Do you have her pacifier?

[Lie] - No, I think it's in the bedroom...

[Yaunfen] I'll get it! - rushes into the house- 

[Doc] Smiles after then as well, hir feelings are plain. Xe's proud of hir child and very happy with Cp right now too. 

[Waffles] Snuffles around Lie's feet a little and does a whisker tickle on her hands-

[Lie] - Hey Waffles, you behaving?

[Waffles] Mow?

[Doc] Chuckles - they're just hoping for a handout. Cats are cats, even big cakey ones. Yaunfen is having better luck getting them to behave then Fru at least.

[Lie] - Well, Fru is a Trex…

[Aether] Is making her newly learned "concentrating" face

[Doc]Uh-oh Cp... that looks like an 'I'm about to be stinky' face. Fart or otherwise.

[CP] - No it's not

[Aether] Combusts-

[Doc] Okay, firey, not stinky. She was certainly doing something deliberate though. And yeah... Fru is going to be an issue. I have a feeling I may be stuck with fighting them to submission after their last growth spurt happens. Scarab or no...

[Yaunfen] Comes back with the soft giraffe. - Will this work? 

[Doc] Gives it a suspicious look-

[Lie] - Yeah, Sophie will work just fine- She takes the toy and hands it to her daughter who starts chewing on it- So any new news from your end of the seed Doc?

[Doc] TLOT apparently had a very worrying experience. His Testificates found several chunks of pushed up plateau that's full of oversized monsters.

[Lie] - Oh dear, is everyone okay?

[Doc] Shaken up, and Stevie apparently learned a new way to use his glitch.

[CP] - What did he do?

[Yaunfen] He made a big slide out of ice and they zoomed down! - Is gesturing with their hands like Steve did when telling them about it.

[Lie] - Oh wow! That's impressive!

[CP] Groans-

[Aether] Flickers out-

[Doc] It saved their butts. They found something bad, but I haven't had a chance to examine it myself. MA has it last I heard.

[Yaunfen] The baby went out.

[CP] - Yeah she can't really hold her flames for long yet

[Lie] - Well hopefully we figure out what they found soon. Do you know what it was that they found?

[Yaunfen] Aww it's okay Aether. You'll be able to blaze it just like daddy someday. 

[Doc] Some kind of tiny white cube that made TLOT so weak and sick that he threw up.

[Lie] - Could it be something his NOTCH had made?

[Aether] Babbles-

[Doc] Maybe. I'll get my hands on it eventually. Though there's the chance that it makes brines sick in general, not just him.

[Yaunfen] Babbles back and makes some funny faces for Aether.

[Lie] - Guess we'll find out eventually

[CP] Watches as Aether's face screws up- There's the poopy face

[Doc] Someones burning through the diapers huh?

[CP] - Yeah yeah- He stands up and takes Aether inside to change her

[Yaunfen] Someone's being a good daddy. 

[Doc] Scoots over to Lie - and you didn't even have to ask. - They give her a small hug- How's motherhood suiting you?

[Lie] - Other than the baby finding the worst ways to shut down sex? Good

[Doc] Yeah.... that part is rough... 

[Yaunfen] Did I do that?

[Doc] Sometimes, but it was okay. You wanted to sleep in the bed with me and Deerheart. And we understood that was where you needed to be.

[Lie] - I just, really need some, but if Aether is with somebody else for too long then she gets really fussy because she gets cold and I'm pretty sure other than daddy, well TLOT's probably the only one hot enough

[Doc] Well... I know it annoys Cp, but I could always use my touch on you...?

[Lie] - No, I want my husband

[Yaunfen] Isn't Gk hot enough?

[Doc] Waves hir hands in a placating manner- Just offering!

[Lie] - Maybe...

[CP] Comes back out with Aether- All clean now

[Doc] Good job. 

[Yaunfen] Can I hold her? Or will she flame on me?

[Lie] - She's still pretty young Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] Oh... okay. Can she have candy yet?

[Doc] I think that's a no too...

[Lie] - No Yaunfen. It will be a long time before she can have that

[Yaunfen] Oh well... 

[Doc] Human babies don't mature like dragons kiddo. They don't pop out ready to run.

[CP] - They grow up a bit more slowly

[Yaunfen] petting Waffles- 

[Doc] It's okay, you'll have plenty of chances to play with her later. I think once she gets on her feet she'll be a real handful. How's Cn handling it?

[Lie] - Alright, but he's spending more time with Firebird since our visit to the other server

[Doc] Firebird is a decent teacher, so that's probably for the best. 

[Blake] Comes out of the house and bristles at the sight of the big cat so near to the baby-

[Lie] - So what are your plans for the day Doc?

[CP] Bounces Aether a little to keep her happy-

[Doc] There's a small update I need to do on the server. It's going to suck because it's a physics bug fix and I'm afriad it's going to mess up some of the builds.

[Lie] - Do you want me to text Dofta and see if she can get you a clean copy?

[Doc] I was considering it. 

[Blake] Growls at Waffles- 

[Waffles] Very bored and droll cat look-

[Lie] - Here, I'll send her a text- She pulls out her phone and fires off a quick message

[Dofta] Texting back- It's really late.... do you need it now?

[Lie] Looks at Doc- Do you need it now? She says it's late there

[Doc] I guess I can find something else to do for a bit...

[Lie] Texts back- It can wait till morning


	389. Training, Totally Whipped, Brine Babysitting, EAlex Lament

[EAlex] Is sweaty and exhausted, but finally manages to hold a portal long enough for someone to hop through before it crumbles.

[BEN] - Well, you're starting to get there...

[EAlex] At least I could get in and out without help. That's better then nothing...

[BEN] - Yeah, but now you have to learn how to navigate in the digital void

[EAlex] Hey.... do you care if I take my shirt off? I feel like I'm going to pass out I'm so hot.

[BEN] - Uhhhhhhhhh

[EAlex] Adjusts her front- Stupid breasts... would it bother you?

[BEN] - Well it would certainly be distracting...

[EAlex] That's not a no and I'm soaked. - She pulls her shirt off and puts it in her inventory. - Oh thank goodness. - Her breasts jiggle free. They're just average boobs.

[BEN] Is immediately staring- Boobies

[EAlex] Sour- Yeah. I hate them.

[BEN] - Boobies are awesome

[EAlex] Not when you're not supposed to have them. I'd pop them off and give them to you if I could.

[BEN] - I mean, TLOT could do that for you... He made me female for a little while

[EAlex] It's been on my mind of late... My spawn was stolen when I was formed. I was supposed to be a Herobrine...

[BEN] - Well then go talk to him, you've earned a break from portal making anyways

[EAlex] I'll take that as a compliment. You're a good teacher.

[BEN] - Well I did teach all the other pastas

[EAlex] Then I have one more thing to thank you for. I get the feeling Cp doesn't like being helpful, but he has been anyway. And I would probably have never met him or the others if he couldn't escape the game. I just have one little worry...

[BEN] - And that would be?

[EAlex] Licht. I like her, and she's pretty oblivious... I wonder if me being a guy would change her feelings at all? And how that might make me feel...?

[BEN] - You won't know until you try, and if you don\t like it TLOT could always change you again

[EAlex] Is it really that easy? I mean, you said he did it to you, right?

[BEN] - For him it is

[EAlex] Makes a resolute face- where do you think I could find him?

[BEN] - Ask for him in chat, or just think his name really loudly

[EAlex] wide eyes- He's really that sensitive?

[BEN] - Oh yeah

[EAlex] Cripes. - She screws her eyes shut and thinks of him as hard as she can- 

[TLOT] Whispers to her in chat- Did you need something EAlex? 

[EAlex] out loud- Holy crap! I mean, yes... if you aren't busy... I was hoping... like we talked about...

[TLOT] I understand. I'll be there shortly.

[BEN] - See? Easy peasy

[Steve] Opens the door on the far end of the room for his mate- 

[TLOT] Thank you. - He raises an eyebrow ever so slightly at EAlex's partial dishabille -

[BEN] Obvious boob staring is obvious-

[EAlex] Points at her chest- I'm still hesitant but... could you... get rid of these? 

[Steve] Chuckles- Well you know how to get BEN's attention.

[TLOT] Cracks his knuckles a bit- Of course! I was in the mood to do something good today. - He focuses his power and grasps EAlex's boobs a bit fiercely. 

[EAlex] Squeak of suprise!

[BEN] Snickers-

[TLOT] Presses the boobs flat, leaving just the nipples protruding. 

[EAlex] Happy gasp-

[BEN] - See? Easy for him

[EAlex] Just staring in wonder because it didn't hurt or anything. 

[TLOT] You're welcome. 

[Steve] Steps over near BEN with a big smile. - So how's your son faring?

[BEN] - Good, should probably be heading back soon anyways. Almost time for dinner

[TLOT] Well give him our best then at least. I htink we can take it from here for now. 

[EAlex] Is obviously still really tired, but much more elated.

[BEN] - Alright, I'll be back in the morning

[TLOT] Would you like a teleport? I know it's a bit of a hike.

[BEN] - Sure, why not

[TLOT] types with a bit of a flourish and bids BEN farewell before tping him directly to Hyrule.

[BEN] Vanishes-

[Lie] It's been a few days since Doc's visit and she is in a huff. She's covered in dirt and honesty pollen from having been thrown from a particularly difficult horse multiple times. She marches over to Karla's place and knocks on the door-

-the door opens slowly and apparently by itself...-

[Lie] Sticks her head in- Karla?

[Banette] Peeks out from behind the door- Ba?

[Lie] - Hey Banette, do you know where Karla is?

[Banette] Points towards the back of the house. -

[Lie] - Thank you- She offers a berry

[Banette] Takes it happily and noms on it. They finish it quickly and give Lie's leg a hug before letting go again and shutting the door behind her.

[Lie] Heads for the back of the house-

-There's a quiet sound she hasn't heard in quite some time. The chattery clacking of an old sewing machine-

[Lie] Follows the noise until she finds the source- I see you've figured out how to connect your machine to the redstone

[Karla] Hmm? Oh I had help. - her old machine has a cord trailing off the back of it that's been jammed into a block of redstone that's embedded in the floor beneath the table. - It's such an interesting material. - She inclines her head towards the couch with a shhh gesture-

[Ever] Is curled up in a little ball fast asleep on the wool couch. 

-The Wunderwaffe is perched on the footstool and glowing softly blue as it hums to itself-

[Lie] - Yeah it is. One of my hearts is made from it

[Karla] That's quite poetic. - She pushes the fabric aside a little and crosses one boot over the other- so what brings you over today?

[Lie] Sighs a little- I... Need to borrow a whip

[Karla] I see... - She looks her up and down- Has it been an unusually rough day wrangling your husband?

[Lie] Blushes- No! It's a troublesome horse

[Karla] Is that what you're calling him now?

[Lie] - No! Besides he'd never let me do anything like that to him, especially since it could potentially cause permanent harm

[Karla] I thought you had to actually be angry for that to happen?

[Lie] - Well, yes, but still... Besides, the only time he's ever been remotely submissive is under the influence of the lust nectar...

[Karla] That's one of those facts you tuck away for later...

[Lie] - Iiiiiiii may have landed in some honesty blossoms...

[Karla] Steeples her fingers- How interesting.

[Lie] - Eh heh... So, about that whip...

[Karla] Ah yes, something long and hard to suit your needs. I think I can oblige.

[Lie] - Thank you, it will be useful

[Karla] Gets up smoothly and starts hunting through her posessions- 

[Ever] rolls over with a soft Snnnnrk-

[Lie] Shifts a bit as she waits, realizing the double meaning in Karla's words-

[Karla] Pulls out a very long leather whip that curls at her feet and examines it with a smile before putting it back. - I presume you'd prefer a crop?

[Lie] - Yes, kinda hard to use a bull whip on a horse when you're riding them

[Karla] My little joke- she draws out a crop in a rather stunning shade of red- Will this do?

[Lie] - Yeah, that should work just fine

[Karla] Offers it to her and tugs it playfully when she grasps it, before letting go.

[Lie] - If your not super busy, I'd appreciate a bit of help so the horse can't run off

[Karla] Ooh a bit of restraint as well? I'll assist.

[Lie] - If you want to call it that- Is getting redder in the face

[Karla] Makes a gracious gesture- lead on then-

[Lie] Heads back outside and towards a small pen with a single saddled horse in it. It's a chestnut and it is far from happy- Alright, let's try this again

[Karla] Gives the horse a good stare. - Naughty beast. Defying your mistress.

[Lie] Hands Karla a lead and leads the horse back out of the pen before swinging up onto it's back-

[Karla] Nice form-

[Lie] Waits for Karla to attach the lead before clicking at the horse and encouraging it onwards, there's an immediate response of stamping and snorting from the disgruntled animal. She gives it a quick whack with the crop which certainly gets it's attention-

[Karla] Barest lick of her lips- And now we see where one of your strength's lie.

[Horse] Starts bucking hard and Lie sits deep in the saddle-

[Lie] - Easy now...

[Karla] Sometimes they just need reminding who is in charge.

[Lie] - Yeah well this ones being dif ASSHOLE!- She shouts as she's thrown and lands in the grass

[Karla] Gives a sharp tug on the lead and shortens the rope in her hands, she delivers a fierce smack on the horses chest and hauls it into a more submissive pose.

[Lie] - Fucking asshole...- She approaches again to get back on- I swear this one must be glitched in some way, I've never had this problem with any of the others

[Horse] Ears are pinned back flat-

[Lie] - Oh knock it off!

[Karla] Gets in the horses face and makes sure it's seeing every inch of her dominance- Behave.

[Lie] Hops back up into the saddle-

[Horse] Paws, trying to hit Karla with a front hoof-

[Karla] Slaps the horses nose firmly-

[Horse] Tosses head in annoyance-

[Lie] - Alright, let him out on the line

[Karla] Backs off and feeds some slack out for the horse-

[Horse] Takes off, trying to run-

[Lie] - Oh no you don't!- She turns it's head so it circles tightly on itself until it can't move- Behave

[Karla] Don't forget the whip...

[Horse] Bucks-

[Lie] Promptly smacks it again- Why are you so difficult!

[Karla] Maybe this one just needs a bit rougher treatment? - Her words are dripping with innuendo.

[Lie] Makes frustrated noises- I'm about ready to just let this one go wild!

[Karla] Perhaps you should drop them off at my house for a while.

[Lie] - Are you suRE!- The horse rears and she almost falls off

[Karla] Oh yes. I like a challenge. Especially when I'm feeling so much younger and spryer then I have in decades.

[Lie] Dismounts and the horse tries to slam it's body into her, she quickly smacks it- STOP THAT! If your sure Karla...

[Karla] Yanks the lead very short and smacks the horses chest again- You're a stubborn one, aren't you? This will be entertaining. 

[Lie] - I'll follow you back, help you get it settled. I don't suggest putting it with the other horses

[Karla] Do you have some spare fence... pieces?

[Lie] - No, but I have some wood on me, I can build some quickly enough

[Karla] Good enough for me.

[Godmorgan] Is sitting listlessly at their desk tapping away at buttons as they look over new merch ideas-

[Doc] Rings Dofta a few times and then tries Fangbo insted when there's no answer. 

[Fangbo] in the phone - Hmm? What's up Doc? 

[Doc] Huh? I mean... is there any chance I can get a clean version of the newest update from you? I already know it's going to cause some 'old map' issues, bugs or no. 

[Fangbo] Perhaps... - She smiles a bit to herself- do I get anything out of it? 

[Doc] Takes her a bit too seriously and looks around in consternation- ummm...?! How about a houseplant that blooms lollipops? And I'll bring you a cheerie pie! 

[Fangbo] Trying to disguise her suprise because she was totally kidding- That... that would be awesome! Come see me and I'll drive you over. 

[Doc] Okay, I'll change into some street clothes and be there in a flash. 

-Little time passes- 

[Fangbo] Lets herself into the office quietly with Doc in tow.

[Godmorgan] Goes to take another sip of coffee and finds their cup empty, with a sigh they stand and start heading for the atrium-

[Fangbo] My office is a bit cluttery, why don't you come sit in the atrium and I'll get a copy from the main terminal? 

[Doc] Okay. It's pretty in here anyway. - they lean back on the bench and touch a few of the little flowers that bloom in the planted bed in the center.

[Godmorgan] Walks in, almost bumping into Fangbo- Oh, sorry! What are you doing here so late?

[Fangbo] OH! Just uh, forgot something. Doc and I were out and about and I thought I'd just pop back in for a sec.

[Doc] Friendly wave and closed mouth smile so they don't see hir pointed teeth.

[Godmorgan] - Checking on your newest project again? Or did you finish already?

[Fangbo] Dramatic sigh- You know nothing is ever really finished...

[Godmorgan] - True, I'm stuck with more merch stuff, but I swear next con Jeb is going with me...

[Fangbo] Well it is Minecon.... I don't think he can weasel out of that one...

[Doc] Perks in interest.

[Godmorgan] Is silent for a moment before making an aggravated noise and tossing their hands up into the air and stalking towards the coffee pot-

[Doc] Whispers- Minecon? 

[Fangbo] It's a huge gathering of people who play Minecraft.

[Doc] That sounds neat!

[Godmorgan] - It means my workload is tripled at least!

[Doc] What do you do? If you don't mind me asking.

[Godmorgan] - Merch, debugging, coding... And I'm the one sent to almost every convention...

[Doc] But you get to roam around and meet new people and see new places, that's kinda cool. 

[Fangbo] Quietly sneaking off to get the file.

[Godmorgan] - No I don't, I either have to be at our table or at panels, really don't get to see much of the con if anything

[Doc] Aww. I'm sorry. But you're doing good work and it's appreciated a lot. Especially the debugging.

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, now if only we could fix a few glitches with the latest update... I wonder though...

[Doc] Little shiver - Well... nothing wrong with a few glitches... it's the bugs that need ironing out... right?

[Godmorgan] - Well it's a bit of both really... Hey Fangbo!

[Doc] Worried look- 

[Fangbo] Yes?

[Godmorgan] - Dofta said the phantom problem got fixed by an old friend of Markus', any chance we could rope them in again for more work?

[Fangbo] Eyes flick to Doc- Maybe?

[Doc] Bites hir lip, accidently exposing some fangs - He's pretty busy...

[Godmorgan] - You know him?

[Doc] He's a friend of the family yes...

[Godmorgan] - I mean, if he can figure out how to stop the bubbles that rise from the magma blocks from launching players into the air...

[Doc] Snorts- I think he'd not only not help, he'd stand there laughing his ass off and throwing players into the bubbles.

[Godmorgan] - It only happens if they are wearing frostwalker boots

[Doc] He'd still think it was hilarous.

[Godmorgan] Just sighs- Well, I've spent enough time talking, back to work...

[Doc] Don't work too hard. - chuckles- If you stay up too many days, the Phantoms wil getcha!

[Fangbo] Snorts-

[Godmorgan] - Yeah yeah, don't stay up too late Fangbo, I saw on the board you have an early meeting

[Fangbo] I do?

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, something about the... You knows?

[Doc] You knows?

[Fangbo] Oh... nothing bad I hope?

[Godmorgan] - Just the usual talk, numbers and such

[Fangbo] Oh good. No need to keep counting and bothering them. 

[Doc] Is as keenly alert as a pothead trying to determine if someone else is 'cool' or not.

[Godmorgan] - Anyways, catch you in the morning

[Fangbo] Yeah... you too

[Godmorgan] Goes back to their office-

[Doc] Well that was a tad awkward.

[Fangbo] They don't know. It's okay.

[Godmorgan] Yawns and walks into the doorframe of their office-

-thud- 

[Doc] Winces- ooh.

[Godmorgan] - Maybe a nap is in order first...

[Fangbo] I htink so, but stay here. Don't try to drive. actually.... Go sleep in Jeb's office. He's got the biggest chair!

[Godmorgan] Stumbles as they turn around, spilling a bit of coffee- Sounds good, show that bastard what happens when he sends me to too many conventions

[Fangbo] Hahah. He'll probably be too stunned to be mad.

[Godmorgan] Heads down the hall to Jeb's office-

[Winston] Is heading into town, his arm needing a small bit of maintenance-

[Coffi] Opens the gate for him with a little bow- Hello sir! Having a good day?

[Winston] - So far, is Tungsten in his forge today?

[Coffi] Last time I saw him he was discussing saddles in the bar with Cheez.

[Winston] - Thank you- He heads towards the bar dodging children as he goes

[Penut and Jelli] Are playing with their kids outside and give him a friendly wave- 

[Beanz] Goes storming past with an armload of books- 

[Coocont] Is laughing a bit too loud on the side bench of the bar [drunk] Their mate Pinapple just shakes his head fondly-

[Winston] Approaches the bar, giving Pinapple a nod in greeting before looking inside-

[Tungsten] Is munching on a sandwich while Cheez is obviously telling him about something that involves creepers [judging by the faces he's pulling]

[Winston] Approaches respectfully- Tungsten?

[Tungsten] Oh, hello Winston. 

[Cheez] Looks up quickly- The name Flicker having just crossed his lips.

[Winston] - I hate to intrude, but I believe my arm may be in need of a bit of maitenance

[Tungsten] Sure! - He stuffs the last bite in his mouth and finishes it. - Should I wake up Copper? Or is it a little tweak?

[Winston] - I'm not certain, but every once in awhile it seems to... Lose connection with the rest of my body if that makes sense

[Tungsten] Alright, lets go get the expert then. Sorry Cheez. You can tell me the rest later. 

[Cheez] Obviously a bit intimidated by Winston- Of course..!

[Winston] Steps aside so Tungsten can lead- I do not mind if he follows-

[Cheez] Are you sure? 

[Tungsten] Leads on towards the forge-

[Winston] - I am certain- He follows Tungsten out

[Cheez] Goes back to rambling. He's apparently been recruited to help with Flicker's creeper herd temporarily as she has some small ones at the moment. - They're pretty cute, even with their permenantly sour faces.

[Winston] - Ah but the little ones can be a handful, the Master is learning that first hand

[Tungsten] Oh yeah! We heard about the little sprout. Did she turn out cute? 

[Cheez] I bet she's gonna be a handful, but hey at least she can't get annoyed and explode on you right?

[Winston] - She's already learned to set herself on fire

[Tungsten] Oh no! 

[Cheez] That's going to ruin a lot of baby clothes....

[Winston] - The flames are not yet hot enough to harm anything

[Tungsten] Well that's good. - he opens the door to the forge- 

[Drillby] Back so soon? I was just tidying up. Hey Winston, Cheez.

This message has been removed.

[Tungsten] Goes to get Copper's bow. 

[Cheez] Warms his hands by the lava pools a bit- 

[Drillby] Is your arm bothering you Winston?

[Winston] - Yes, it seems to just stop working at times

[Tungsten] Gives Copper's bow a gentle pluck-

[Drillby] oh dear

[Copper] The large Testificate forms- Aye? What do ye need?

[Tungsten] Winston's arm is on the fritz.

[Cheez] Is just watching the big ghost in awe-

[Copper] - I see... Let's take a look

[Tungsten] Pats the table so Winston can sit down and lay his arm straight for them to see. 

[Drillby] breezes past with a bundle of dusting feathers and places an upright torch on the table for some extra light-

[Winston] Obliges, laying his arm out flat-

[Copper] Watches as Tungsten works on getting the outer plate off-

[Tungsten] So... did it just slow down and stop or did you have a bit of damage that might have made it stop working?

[Winston] - Nothing more than the usual spars...

[Copper] - Then that prolly be your problem

[Tungsten] I get the feeling Cp hits pretty hard...

[Copper] Glances at the inside of the arm- Aye, the wiring be coming loose... We should probably consider makin a stronger arm...

[Tungsten] I'm all ears. Should I be fetching TLOT or Doc for some melted bedrock perhaps?

[Copper] - If that's what ye think would be best for this, but take yer time. Remember, this arm was rushed

[Tungsten] Well... unless he's in creative..? I mean Cp can't break bedrock with a regular weapon.. can he?

[Winston] - Not normally no, not unless he is tremendously angry

[Tungsten] Then that might be the answer. 

[Drillby] Not to butt in, but... TLOT may be the better choice for this. Bits to assemble will be more workable then something melted, unless Doc wants to make the casing themselves. 

[Tungsten] I think they'd be more inclined to make a fleshy arm anyway. 

[Drillby] Can you -chat- Winston?

[Winston] - No, that seems to be unique to Endrea

[Drillby] Okay, I'll just try and get his attention- He screws his face up and concentrates on calling for his Herobrine- 

[TLOT] Sends back a loud enough reply that all present hear it mentally. - I'll be there in a minute, darn it... let me get my pants on... sheesh...

[Copper] - I warn ye, this may take a few days

[Tungsten] What, re-doing the string part? I guessed as much.

[Copper] - Aye, I suggest taking the skeletons measurements and fixing his wiring first

[Tungsten] I can do that. 

[TLOT] Tp's himself to Drillby and steps away to avoid clipping him for more then a second or two- Something wrong? 

[Cheez] Sir! - polite bow-

[Copper] - The skeletons arm

[TLOT] Confused - Do you want me to shape him a real one? 

[Tungsten] No... we were hoping for some stronger raw materials. Can you break bedrock? 

[TLOT] I can pick it apart.

[Copper] - So long as it can be formed into a stronger arm

[TLOT] So you actually need sheets of the stuff? 

[Tungsten] Just something I can form. 

[TLOT] I'll have to help you assemble it. 

[Tungsten] I would be honored to have your assistance. 

[TLOT] Just nods-

[Winston] Cocks head as he feels a wave of energy from CP, it's slightly panicky-

[TLOT] Perks as well and sends to him mentally- Cp? do you need help?

[CP] - Aether puking and Blake is trying to eat it!

[TLOT] Throw a piece of food, that should distract him-

[CP] - It's not helping!

[TLOT] Is anyone else there?

[CP] - No!

[TLOT] Ugh... - He searches around and forces a Tp to Hope's position to avoid the puking baby- Sorry kitten!

[Hope] Spazzes-

[Aether] Is crying and on fire-

[CP] Has a bit of puke on himself as he tries to block Blake-

[TLOT] Grabs Blake's collar and the wolf freaks out and howls loudly-

[CP] Takes advantage of the momentary distraction to throw down a sponge-

[TLOT] Down Blake! Heel! 

[Blake] Isn't having any of it and whines for Lie-

[CP] - Fucker, Lie is working the horses and doesn't need you chasing them!- He starts working on calming Aether

[TLOT] Gives up and drops a post and a lead, tying the wolf to it. 

[Blake] Sad howl-

[Aether] Still crying-

[CP] - You didn't have to fucking come over here TLOT

[TLOT] I thought you could use a hand. I was in the middle of something too.

[CP] - Oh boo hoo, your sex was interrupted for no reason

[TLOT] I wasn't having sex, I was in the bathroom. Cripes. And I rushed over to help your general anyway.

[CP] - Which one?

[Aether] Is finally starting to settle down-

[TLOT] Winston. His arm is malfunctioning again.

[CP] - Right, he mentioned that earlier today

[TLOT] Tungsten got as far as asking me for some bedrock to play with before you called for help.

[CP] - I didn't call for help

[TLOT] You know what I mean. Don't be a sourpuss. So whats going on with Aether? That was a lot of puke.

[CP] - I don't know

[Aether] Some small sniffles-

[TLOT] Notices and touches her mind curiously-

[Aether] Just isn't feeling good, it's mostly just an upset stomach-

[TLOT] Someone has a tummyache.

[CP] - No shit

[TLOT] Just checking on the baby! You're touchy today.

[CP] Slight eye twitch-

[TLOT] Eyes narrow - ah... I see the problem. Not enough adult time. Parenting is a full time job.

[CP] - Shut up

[TLOT] I could give her a few drops to settle that out you know...

[CP] - You are not giving my daughter blood

[TLOT] Just thinking aloud. Though you know it wouldn't hurt her in the slightest.

[CP] - I don't want her to get a taste for blood OR coffee

[TLOT] Eyebrow- Worrying about your offspring being bloodthirsty is ironic isn't it?

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] Is coming back from outside-

[TLOT] Twigs to Lie coming back but doesn't turn around. - what's the matter Cp, you still don't trust me?

[CP] - I'm a fucking creepy pasta TLOT, a violent one. I can't risk that being passed on to her

[TLOT] Smiles widely. - I knew there was good in you Cp. We just had to dig deep to find it. For what it's worth; I'm proud of you.

[CP] Growls a little as Lie opens the door-

[Lie] - Oh, TLOT. What are you doing here?

[TLOT] Just came over to give Cp a hand. Aether had a bit of tummy trouble. 

[Blake] whines for Lie-

[Lie] - Puking again? I don't what's causing it...- She goes to release Blake

[Blake] Happy woofing and scampering- 

[TLOT] Have you tried just giving her a bit of potion?

[Lie] - I don't even know if that's safe for her...

[TLOT] Tilts his head- she's not a mob.

[Lie] - Yes, but she's so little...

[TLOT] You could have Sweet Alex hug her?

[Lie] Makes a slightly unsure noise-

[CP] Snickers a little- I'm pretty much the only other one she'll allow to hold Aether

[TLOT] Not even Markus?

[Lie] - Well yes him! He's family...

[TLOT] Looks between them, feeling the undercurrent of frustration- I think both of you may need a break...

[Lie] - Yeah but with her tendencies to catch on fire...

[TLOT] Does it hurt?

[CP] - Nah, her flames aren't hot enough to hurt yet, just scares the shit out of Notch and Stevie

[TLOT] Would you like me to watch her for a bit? Fire doesn't bug me.

[Lie] Hesitates-

[CP] Glances at his wife-

[Lie] - She gets so cold so easily though...

[CP] - I think you forget who is standing in front of us...

[TLOT] Plus I was going to head back to the forge in town to help Tungsten. That's pretty toasty.

[Lie] Is uncertain-

[CP] Sighs and approaches TLOT- I will completely end you if anything happens to her

[TLOT] As if I would ever allow harm to you and Lie's most precious creation.

[CP] Scowls-

[Lie] - Wait, I'll go get her carrier!- Turns and takes a few steps before teleporting

[TLOT] Focuses for a moment, basically telling Steve to meet him in town. he hesitates- did she just..?

[CP] - Has been for a few days, I don't think she's realized yet

[TLOT] Stifes a laugh- Anything that helps her learn I suppose.

[Lie] Teleports back in with the carrier- Okay, I also grabbed a change of clothes, some more diapers, a bottle, and her sheep

[CP] Goes and put Aether in her carrier, gently pushing aside some of her bright red hair-

[TLOT] I'll guard her with my life.

[CP] - You'd better

[TLOT] Smiles knowingly- You two have fun. I'll walk over there, so you won't worry.

[Lie] Watches nervously as TLOT walks off with her child- CP...

[CP] Immediately scoops his wife up and takes her up to the bedroom-

[TLOT] Heads back to town. He gives Steve a kiss as they cross paths in the square. The two re-enter the forge with the baby- 

[Tungsten] Oh my goodness! Is that? 

[Drillby] She's darling! 

[Cheez] 99% eyeballs-

[Winston] - Ah, little Aether

[Aether] Burbles-

[TLOT] Finds a spot to set her carrier down and Steve sits on the floor next to her to entertain her a bit.- 

-The forge is nice and warm-

[Copper] A wee lass-

[Aether] Happy squeal and kicks around a little-

[TLOT] The first child of two Herobrines. That we know of at least. - He flips a cobble to bedrock and starts picking pixels off of it. 

[Tungsten] She's got her fathers wild hair.

[Winston] - And his fire

[Aether] Tries gumming her foot-

[Copper] - The wee ones always bring joy and entertainment

[Steve] Those are your toes! I think the real fun will be when she starts learning words.

[Winston] - She is beginning to figure out different sounds

[Steve] Maybe I can help! - He fusses around in his inventory and pulls out some random items - 

[TLOT] Ho boy...

[Steve] This is a carrot. caaaar-oot

[Aether] - Ahpbbbbbft

[Drillby] Is giggling - That's so cute. 

[TLOT] Is making a pile of bedrock bits- 

[Steve] This is wheat, wheeeeat.

[Aether] More non sense-

[Steve] Shows her a lemon, some cheeries, and Drillby's shears, he's just enjoying playing with her. 

[Tungsten] Is tracing out a shape and placing the teeny cubes into it's outline as TLOT molds them back together-

[Copper] Glances at the bows- Ye may like to let Aurum out

[TLOT] looks up for a moment and grins hugely. -Aurum doesn't know Cp has a child- 

[Tungsten] Smiles as well- I'll get the bow. 

[Steve] Giggles sweetly- this should be funny. 

[Copper] Steps back to give them room-

[Tungsten] Gives the bow the smallest, artful pluck. His tone is merry and sing-songy- Aurum? Wake up, we have a surprise for you...

[Aurum] Wakes up and stretches- What is it? A special project?

[Steve] a More like a new friend... - he indicates the smiling baby

[Aurum] Smiles- Aw, look at the tiny one. Who's is she? Or did you find her somewhere?

[TLOT] That bit of artful crafting belongs to Lie... And Cp. 

[Steve] Aurum, this is Aether. 

[Aurum] Tries to keep a straightface but ends up bursting out laughing- Old sourpuss made that!? Ha! Oh that is rich!

[TLOT] She's already learned to set herself on fire just like her daddy too, thankfully the flames aren't actually hot... Yet.

[Aurum] - Oh I am not going to let him live this down, for all the times he grumbled about my kids crawling over his feet

8:55 AM] Lie: [Aether] Starts to make a bit of a fussy face, her stomach still not feeling the best-

[Steve] Aww don't be sad. Aurum came out to see you. He's all spooky and translucent, isn't that neat? 

[TLOT] She's got a tummy ache. I offered a little blood but Cp practically had a fit. He's rather afraid of her getting a taste for it.

[Aether] Starts crying and accidentally pushes her lamb out of her carrier-

[Tungsten] Reachs down with one huge hand and sets it next to her again- There there. No need to be sad.

[Aether] Catches on fire-

[Steve] Yikes! 

[TLOT] Sighs.

[Drilby] HOLY SHIT

[Aether] Is not happy and is pretty much surrounded by unfamiliar people-

[Aurum] - Oh that is most certainly the old grumps kid

[TLOT] Sits on the floor and takes Aether in his arms -You can be firey all you want. Your mom and dad need some alone time or they're both going to explode.

[Aether] Is just wailing-

[TLOT] Looks around with a very serious scowl - none of you saw anything, or else? Get it? - He nips a finger on one of his fangs and a drop of blood wells up on the surface of the skin. He pokes it into her mouth and wipes the tiny drop on her tongue.

[Aether] Makes a face at the taste-

[TLOT] Yeah, I know you're too young for coffee.

[Aether] Fusses and rubs her face-

[TLOT] Gives her the smallest kiss on the forehead. - Feeling better now? - He focuses on turning his glitch up and holds the baby against his warm golden armor.

[Aether] Starts settling down a little and gives a big yawn-

[Winston] - I'm just glad most of the time she has her mother's temperment

[Tungsten] Has gone back to arranging bedrock bits on the table- I wonder how else her mothers part of the crafting will be expressed? 

[Steve] She might have red hair, but I bet she'll have a green thumb.

[Copper] - The wee one will certainly have an interesting childhood

[Aurum] Chuckles a little- Just wait till she hits puberty, then her fathers side should come out

[TLOT] Lulling Aether gently- And she'll have all of us to watch over her and teach her how to use any powers that might come out as well.

[Aether] Is getting very sleepy-

[Cheez] Cp is going to freak if she starts dating anyone...

[Winston] - There isn't exactly many options in that department at least

[TLOT] Quietly- Brines are meant to be rare...

[Winston] Winces a little as the wires in his false arm are fully reattatched-

[Tungsten] Sorry.... I'm trying to be gentle.

[Winston] - It's fine, it's not unexpected

[Aether] Finally drifts off-

[Steve] Is just wearing a really sappy smile watching his husband in all his firece and godly regalia holding the tiny sleeping infant. 

[TLOT] Look up a little- Bet you never thought we'd get this far with Cp.... 

[Steve] Well we didn't exactly get off to a flying start.

[Winston] - I believe I heard about that specific incident from the Mistress at some point

[Cheez] The whole village knows... It's a brave Steve who kicks a brine in the cubes.

[Steve] Or a dumb one...

[Aurum] - I don't think I've heard about this?

[Steve] I have this thing about my hair.... I don't like people messing with it and I got cursed to have it super long for a short period of time.... I did some dumb stuff....

[TLOT] Like killed an Enderdragon alone.

[Aurum] - An impressive feat

[Copper] - Indeed

[TLOT] That was Ashe's predessor, later on we found out he was a bit of a dick to the Enderman anyway, so good riddance.

[Winston] - Ashe has grown into a fine young dragon

[Steve] Yaunfen too, and Celine, Crim, Pinwheel, Willow and Oak. We have so many awesome dragons. 

[TLOT] Speaking of Pinwheel... I wonder how she's faring with Slender and Mirabella in the house...

[Winston] - She is staying with Dr. Emmerich for now

[Steve] Somehow... I think that's a pretty good match...

[TLOT] They both have a taste for murder.

-There's a thrum of pleased energy that passes over, noticed mostly by TLOT-

[TLOT] Ahh someone got their sweet relief at least. And it's not Doc and Deerheart destroying their playroom in a riot of scales for a change. 

[Steve] Snorts with laughter. 

[Cheez] Goes pink with embarassment-

[Winston] - Good, both of them have been running themselves near ragged

[TLOT] Hence the reason us babysitting was insisted upon.

[Aurum] - Well, at least the baby is in safe hands

[EAlex] Wanders down to the kitchen and runs into Deerheart- Whoops! Sorry...

[Deer] - Oh hello! Do you need something?

[EAlex] I wouldn't say no to a little food but I can get it myself.

[Deer] - Nonsense, your a guest here. I see you've made some changes though

[EAlex] Blushes- I just asked for that one thing for now... I wanted to see how it felt...

[Deer] - Well whatever you decide on, I hope you're happy with it- She pulls out some lemon pies and offers one to EAlex

[Alex] Takes the yellow pie curiously- I feel better... I'm still a bit uncomfortable but I don't want to... move too fast. And there's Licht to consider too. - Their expression is wistful.

[Deer] - Ah yes, the officer

[EAlex] Slumps into a chair and takes a bite of the pie in their hand. - I have feelings and... I'm afraid she'll never feel the same. She's such a mystery.

[Deer] - Well, she's not like the rest of us. She doesn't have much interest in the world online, nor is she digital in any way. She's quite literally from a different world

[EAlex] Takes another bite, and mumbles around their food. They're obviously a bit depressed too- I don't know what to do... And her world is so complicated... I tried to make a basement under her hosue so I'd be less in her space and she made me fill it back in again.. something about a landlord. What a terrible thing, someone claiming a patch of ground they don't even need and making people pay to live there...?

[Deer] - Well their world is a lot more crowded and limited too

[EAlex] I keep trying to show her how beautiful our world is.... I keep hoping I'll stir her imagination... it feels so hopeless...

[Deer] - She's set in her ways, and that makes people stubborn, but have you considered how much she might like her life the way it is?- Passes some tea to EAlex as well

[EAlex] I don't want her to change... but I'd like it if I could invite her to play and it would be a thing she'd look forward too. I just want to spend time with her.

[Deer] - She seems more like a lone wolf to me. She may like being alone

[EAlex] Looks down at whats left of the pie and begins to cry softly.

[Deer] Sits next to her- Just take your time, be there for her as a friend first. Trying to rush things will only push her away

[EAlex] Puts a hand over their heart cluster - I know... It just hurts right here.

[Deer] Because your hearts want it, just be patient, and things might work out

[EAlex] You're lucky... I've seen the way Doc talks about you. You're their world.

[Deer] - Because I literally am the world

[EAlex] You know what I mean. They love you so much. I hope someone looks at me like that someday.

[Deer] - You'll find out eventually

[EAlex] Shoves the last bit of pie in hir mouth. - Any suggestions apart from that?

[Deer] Thinks for a moment- Instead of only trying to share your interests, try some of hers with her as well

[EAlex] Okay... I'll try. I think I should head back for now. I've been gone for a few days at least...

[Deer] - If you want, I've already white listed you so you can return whenever you want.

[EAlex] Thank you Deerheart. - Xe cleans the tears away with the edge of hir shirt, and stands up to make the opening. It takes a lot of effort but xe makes it through and peeks out of Licht's computer. 

[Licht] Had only just gotten home and is putting some stuff away-

[EAlex] Moves to Licht's phone and watches her quietly-

[Licht] Seems mostly relaxed and hums a bit to herself before pulling a book off of her bookshelf to read-

[EAlex] Tries to see the books title-

-It's a cheesy romance novel-

[EAlex] Retreats back to the computer and opens a browser window. Xe looks up the author and reads a bunch of summaries, then reviews and then hacks into the site itself and starts skim-reading a digital copy of the same book-

[Licht] Reads for quite a while before her phone goes off-

[EAlex] Can faintly hear her on the phone from the other room-

[Licht] - Yeah sure, I'll come in... Are you positive about that?... Yeah, gimme like fifteen minutes and I'll be there

[EAlex] Slips back onto the phone and hides behind the wallpaper, xe's still reading but along for the ride now-

[Licht] Grabs her gear for work and heads out to her car. She makes the short drive to the precinct. She enters the building and is handed some files and given a quick degriefing. It's a missing childs case-

[EAlex] Still reading and listening. Xe's wondering if there's any way xe can help as well.

[Licht] Goes over what they know, from what the father says, a random couple kidnapped his child from the street after they had left a restaurant-

[EAlex] Searches around to see if there are any security cam feeds in the vicinity-

[Licht] Inquires about camera's and a coworker responds that the restaruant camera's only show the father and daughter leaving and heading towards the nearby city park-

[EAlex] Starts searching other electronics for any clues as well-

[Licht] Gets to work on her computer first-

[EAlex] Comes up empty and decides to just finish hir book for now.

[Licht] Spends several hours looking at information and is exhausted by the time she heads back to her car to go home-

[EAlex] Goes to the computer again and looks for just the right background photo. When Licht finally walks by the computer, the wallpaper is a luscious photo of a huge bundle of heritage roses with a wide silk ribbon encircling them.

[Licht] Gives a tired smile- Evening EAlex

[EAlex] Slinks into the frame. - I was thinking of you... I practiced long and hard with BEN and I can get around the electronics much more easily now.

[Licht] - That's good, so no more cables?

[EAlex] No more cables, and... I got rid of something else too.... - They stand up straighter so Licht can see their now flat chest. - Just the top... for now...

[Licht] - Does it make you feel better not having those?

[EAlex] Yes. They felt bad. And it made me feel bad about myself.

[Licht] - Then I'm glad you're feeling better

[EAlex] How about you? How are you feeling?

[Licht] - Stressed, there's currently a missing child

[EAlex] Is there anything I can do to help?

[Licht] - Well unless you can find a camera that actually saw the event...

[EAlex] Do you have a file with all the basic info in it?

[Licht] - Of course, I sent it to my private email

[EAlex] Mind if I pick through it?

[Licht] - Go ahead

[EAlex] Is reading and already thinking. - I know this is gonna sound dumb... but... we kinda know multiple psychics. Is there any way to get a hold of something we could take to one of them?

[Licht] - I'll see what evidence brings in tomorrow

[EAlex] So... uh... read any good books lately?


	390. Mirabellla Hunting, Grinny's Dinner, Dino in Town, Hide and Seek, Visitation

[Mirabella] Wanders near the shore, following the faintest trail of loneliness, she normally wouldn't have gone this far from her children, but she was in need of food-

[Mb] is sulking quietly on the shore, and doesn't hear her approach. Celine is nowhere around and he throws a cobble into the water with a plunk. 

[Mirabella] Stiffens at the sound and looks around nervously-

[Mb] Let's out the faintest little huff of air, the bit of loneliness is coming from him and it hangs over his demeanor like a small dark cloud. 

[Mirabella] Moves a bit closer, drawing the emotion towards her to feed, but she won't get to close. To be fair she's also never really had to hunt for food like this before either

[Mb] Is just wallowing in the emotion since he thinks he's alone. 

[Mirabella] She's silent but does gasp as she feels a burst of power from Splender who is in the village-

[Mb] Shoots up and looks around, then up and up. He floats up off the ground and hovers near what would be her eye level. - Humph. I'd offer to fight you, but I hear you people just use sneaky disortion blasts.

[Mirabella] - I... I didn't mean...

[Mb] What? I like to fight. But getting zapped in the first few seconds isn't any fun.

[Mirabella] Backs off alittle, MB's loneliness having disapated since he noticed her presence-

[Mb] What's wrong with you? You look like you could swat me.

[Mirabella] - I... I should be going- She quickly turns around

[Mb] Flies in front of her and settles on the ground again- Surely you ain't scared of me?

[Mirabella] - Ah...- Shrinks back a little

[Mb] Why are you sneaking around anyway... From what I've heard you're welcomed here.

[Mirabella] - I... I was simply... Looking for food...- Her voice gets quieter as she speaks

[Mb] Food? Just raid someones garden. Or fuck, ask anyone in the castle. Half the server can copy shit and just hand it out like candy.

[Mirabella] - That... Is not what we feed off of...

[Mb] Oh you're a demon thing right? Is it something weird?

[Mirabella] - Ah, well... I feed on... Loneliness...

[Mb] Goes quiet - And you found my ass... - he looks at his feet- Well fuck... I guess that's the way it fucking goes. When the kiddo is of playing... aw who am I kidding...? You don't care. Why should anyone give a shit anyway....

[Mirabella] - You have... A child?

[Mb] Shifts uncomfortably - She's a tween... A bitty dragon. But smart as a little human.

[Mirabella] - I see... If you don't mind, I should be returning to my children...

[Mb] Hmmph. - He suddenly perks and looks up at the sound of wingbeats. 

[Celine] Dives out of the sky and bowls him over in a big hug, wrapping him in her wings and rolling over and over in the sand- Master!

[Mirabella] Takes a quick step back out of fear-

[Celine] Stops rolling and licks Mb's face playfully- I missed you!

[Mb] Is licked- Cut it out Celine!

[Mirabella] Knows there's no chance of feeding now-

[Celine] Leans on her front claws- Hello! You're pretty. How come you don't have a face? That's a little spooky.

[Mirabella] - I... I'm a slenderbeing...

[Celine] Oh like Splendy? He's so nice!

[Mirabella] - Yes, he is one of my sons

[Celine] You're his mom? Whoah. Hey... wanna see something neat? - She fumbles in her inventory a little and pulls out a beautiful flower bloom. - Lie gave me a flower. Have you met her baby yet? 

[Mb] Ho boy....

[Mirabella] - No I have not, my kind give off an energy which might harm so small of a child

[Celine] Oh... well she's really cute! 

[Mb] Is obviously resigned to just letting the little dragon chatter happily.

[Mirabella] - I see, well, I must be going

[Celine] Okay. It was nice to meet you Slendermom! 

[Mb] Mouths while thumbing at the dragon 'Celine'

[Mirabella] - A pleasure to meet you too, Celine

[Celine] Huge grin and some happy tail thumping that sends up a decent sized cloud of sand under the spiked block on her tail.

[Mirabella] Walks away-

[Alexsezia] Is outside fishing with a slight frown-

[Grinny] Is pacing on the bed inside, he's hungry and irritated-

[Alexsezia] Pulls up a clownfish and scowls at it, before throwing the line back in the water. 

-The other cats are avoiding Grinny because of his bad humor.

[Grinny] Finally slinks out into the main room and jumps into a window to glower at Alexsezia-

[Aqua] Is rolling about in the waves-

[Alexsezia] Pulls up a regular fish and tosses it over her shoulder- 

-several cats in the yard scramble to rip it to bits playfully-

[Grinny] Yowls-

[Alexsezia] Looks back worriedly- I'm trying!

[Grinny] Scratches at the glass-

[Aqua] Chases a sea dragon towards Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] Gets soaked as the dragon splashes towards shore trying to get away- Dammit!

-Glass schreeching noises-

[Aqua] Trills-

[Alexsezia] Wringing out her hair. She sits firmly back down and tosses the line in the water again-

[Grinny] Pops the glass and a flood of cats comes out the hole pushing Grinny along with them-

[Alexsezia] Gods dammit.... - she's suddenly surrounded by cats.

[Grinny] Growls as he gets closer- Food. Where is it?

[Alexsezia] I'm working on it. - she gestures towards the pole - I have plenty of chase but no lobsters left.

[Grinny] Swats at another cat- Then hurry up!

[Alexsezia] Gets a tug and pulls up another regular fish. She tosses it backwards and the other cats tear it apart too. - I can't hurry. Jerking the line around just scares the prey away.

[Grinny] Growls and jumps off of Alexsezia's back-

[Alexsezia] Yelps in pain and drops the pole- Why??? You're a cat! You know you have to be patient to catch food!

[Grinny] - No I don't, you humans are supposed to provide it

[Alexsezia] Picks up the pole again - Well I have regular fish, chicken and beef. Pretty sure you won't eat that though.

[Aqua] Swims up near the shore-

[Grinny] Irritated tail flicks-

-There's bit of a ripple as a very big shape swims up alongside Aqua-

[Alexsezia] Peers suspiciously-

[Aqua] Noses the hook of the pole, looking for treats-

[Alexsezia] NO! Don't mess with that! 

[Herabrine] Bumps Aqua from below so Alexsezia can pull the pole back-

[Aqua] Is surprised and splashes-

[Grinny] Hisses as he gets wet-

[Herabrine] Churgling at Aqua - The gist seems to be fish for watch out for hooks! 

[Alexsezia] Pats Grinny with a carpet square-

[Grinny] Attacks Alexsezia's hands-

[Aqua] Loops around Hera-

[Alexsezia] Tosses the fiber square on top of him instead- You're being an ass! 

[Herabrine] Is suprised and pops up in the middle of his coils like a slippery piece of soap-

[Aqua] Nudges Hera-

[Grinny] Angry cat is angry-

[Herabrine] Shifts and hovers over the water- You be careful! 

[Alexsezia] Huffs at Grinny in annoyance and dips her scratched up hands in the cold water- Hera!

[Aqua] CIrcles Hera from below-

[Herabrine] Hmm? What? 

[Alexsezia] Any chance you could scare up some lobsters for me?

[Herabrine] Looks down into the water- Maybe?

[Grinny] Yowls-

[Alexsezia] Someone's being picky...

[Herabrine] Ah, got it. - She dives straight down into the water with a hard splash.

[Aqua] Chases after Hera-

[Herabrine] Skims around the bottom and forces a small wave with several lobsters crashing up on the shore- 

-Other cats scatter and leap away from the water and little snippers-

[Grinny] Focuses on the lobsters before attacking them-

[Alexsezia] Well let me boil them first! They're kinda pinchy!

-Crunch-

[Herabrine] Smiles- Gross. I don't think he minds.

[Alexsezia] Walks around and puts the other lobsters in a bucket- Sheesh...

[Grinny] Tearing the lobster apart-

[Aqua] Squirts Hera-

[Herabrine] Hey! - She lifts up a skinny tentacle of water and squirts Aqua back-

[Aqua] PLayful noises-

-Lots of splashing back and forth- 

[Alexsezia] Regards the destroyed lobster- Did it taste good at least?

-A bit of lobster goes flying through the air-

[Alexsezia] You're a mess. 

-Even some of the other cats have stopped to watch Grinny savage the crustaceon.

[Grinny] - Give me another

[Alexsezia] I'm going to cook it first. That can't be good for you. At the least I don't want you to barf everywhere.

[Grinny] - Little late for that don't you think?

[Aqua] Squirts Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] Darn it! I was just getting dry. -She hustles inside to boil the lobster-

[Herabrine] Regards the cat- Little griefer.

[Grinny] Starts following and then it dawns on him, he's outside, he can cause even more chaos-

[Alexsezia] Is mixing up the cooked lobster with chase and other goodies, it's making a rather enticing smell from inside the open door -

[Grinny] Wavers with indecision-

[Herabrine] Is still playing with Aqua but shoots Grinny a look - I've seen that face before. Gk makes it when Sweet Alex starts baking treats. He wants to go run and annoy people, but the temptation is too strong.

[Grinny] - Oh shut up you bitch

[Herabrine] Better a bitch then a pussy. - She sticks her tongue out at the cat and changes back into her Guardian shape before plunking back down into the water-

[Grinny] Would attack her if she wasn't underwater-

[Alexsezia] Has finished the plate of food and walks by the door to put it in it's usual spot. She calls from inside - Grinny? Dinner?

[Grinny] Gives in and heads inside, but uses the still broken window to get in-

[Alexsezia] Backs off so he can eat and goes to fix the window.

[Eliza] Is sitting in the shade of Lies giant tree weaving her silk into a large piece of fabric-

[Chester] Staggers by in her range of sight. He's smiling and obviously a little dizzy.

[Eliza] Frowns a little- Chester? Is everything alright?

[Chester] Smiles rather stupidly and hicupps- Eliza! You're so pretty.

[Eliza] - Oh dear, did you... Did you have alcohol?

[Chester] Nods a little too fast- Yep! Sammmmmm gave me a drink.

[Eliza] - How much?

[Chester] Moves his hands around in a noncommital way and then just gives up- More then one?

[Eliza] - I see, well enjoy the feeling for now, you may regret it later

[Chester] I mostly feel dizzy...

[Eliza] - Then come rest by me

[Chester] But I think I'd rather dance! Everything seems to be moving anyway. - He does a few steps to one side and then the other, kind of stumbling but still relatively graceful. It's like he saw a bird doing a mating dance and is trying to drunkenly imitate it.

[Eliza] Sighs and fires a bit of her silk to draw Chester closer to herself- YOu're going to hurt yourself...

[Chester] OH NO! I'm caught! - He makes a show of ineffectively scrabbling-

[Eliza] Simply shakes her head and parks Chester down next to her before returning her attention to the fabric she's weaving-

[Chester] Nuuuuuuuu. - He's dramatically flopped.

[Eliza] - You're fine, just rest, it's a pleasant day and there isn't much to do

[Chester] Flips upside down with his spider legs in the air and his arms flat and wide. His human fingers brush what she's working on- this is sooooft.

[Eliza] - Thank you, I'm hoping to replace ENdrea's clothes with this cloth

[Chester] Just making her something nicer or did her stuff get wrecked?

[Eliza] - Well, one of my jobs has always been to provide clothes for the generals when in their human forms. It has been some time since I replaced hers

[Chester] Awww... that's nice. - He takes out a bit of yarn and plays it around his fingers until it's a slightly lopsided cats cradle.

[Eliza] - Careful to not get yourself stuck

[Chester] Wiggles his fingers until he has a sort of rope with a loop around each thumb. - Hmmm....

[Eliza] - Are you okay?- She reaches for a nearby chest which is full of dyes

[Chester] I'm good! No problems here! - He wiggles around and now the braid is around one wrist like a friendship bracelet - Um...

[Eliza] Begins applying the dye to the fabric, turning it a lovely shade of royal purple-

[Chester] Ohhhh , can you make it a second color too? Fade-y like? Steve taught me a word... ombre!

[Eliza] - Yes, I can, but that is not my plan for this piece

[Chester] Is very focused on her face and it's obvious he's just lost in watching her work and talk to him- what's it gonna be?

[Eliza] - A new dress, and then I will also need to make her a cloak. I know water does not effect her much in her human form, but it does rain here often, and I want to make certain she's happy

[Chester] Can you make it waterproof??? That's neat!

[Eliza] - Well yes, our silk does repel water

[Chester] Twiddles his feet - I feel silly... you should let your hair down.

[Eliza] Laughs a little- Not right now, I need it out of my way while I work, perhaps later

[Chester] Twiddles his feet at her some more- But I want to play with it. Your hair is lovely.

[Eliza] - Chester... I have to concentrate

[Chester] Scoots over closer and hugs her thorax with his feet, she's warm and fuzzy- Okay... I'll be as quiet as a silverfish.

[Eliza] - You do realize that they are not usually quiet, correct?

[Chester] Tries to make a silverfish noise and just suceeds in spitting a little on the tiles under them-

[Eliza] Smiles at him and continues to work, she's long since used to young spiders crawling all over her to learn how to work their own silk by watching her-

[Chester] Snuggles up close, his eyelids look a bit droopy and his glasses slip down his nose a bit-

[Eliza] Reaches over and takes his glasses off for him, setting them atop the chest next to her-

[Chester] Soft snores into her shirt hem-

[Eliza] Continues her work, eventually covering Chester with her finished fabric for the time being-

[Chester] Snuggles up and mumbles into the fabric- I love you Eliza....

-There's quite a bit of psychic disturbance and some screams coming from the village-

[Lie] Flinches as she feels it and glances at her husband who sighs and starts pulling his clothes back on to go investigate-

[Steve] Has Aether and is outside the wall. Which now has a big hole in it-

[CP] Lands near him having just flown over- The fuck is going on and why do you have my daughter?

[Steve] TLOT's in damage control mode. He sent me out so Aether would be safe.

[CP] - What happened?

-more screams-

[Steve] I... uh...

[CP] Long exasperated noise and heads into the village-

-Lots of kids and Testificates running-

[Jaam] Come running forward with a cake in one hand- 

-A large head full of teeth emerges from behind a building. The Testificate is knocked down and screams as the Fruitcake patterned t-rex steals the dessert from his hands -

[CP] - Are you fucking serious?

[Yaunfen] In their dragon shape, but trying not to step on anyone- Bad Fru!

[TLOT] Is trying to do his weight trick but the animal is moving too fast to be easily caught-

[CP] Just goes for a nut shot on Fru-

[Fru] Licks the screaming Testificate and then makes a BLA! face before standing up again. The shot glances off one leg- mrr?

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Yaunfen] Keeps trying to corral Fru with their long body, but the dinosaur just steps over them-

[TLOT] Just help me get him out of the village!

[CP] - Fine!- He spawns some rope and manages to snag Fru-

[Fru] Just tugs it hard and the lead breaks-

[Yaunfen] Tries shoving them with their blunt horns-

[CP] - You know... I could still be fucking my wife you know!

[TLOT] Shouts back- It's not like I decided to ruin your day on purpose! 

[Yaunfen] Sorry Big Fire!!!!

[Fru] Sticks head in the window of the gay bar and shatters it-

[Yaunfen] Fuck!

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake... Can we just not?  
[Ding Ding] Goes barrelling past mooing-

[Fru] Stomps over to Cp and licks him, looking for more sugar-

[CP] Punches Fru-

[Fru] Is punched. It kinda sounds like someone hitting a bag of coathangers and has the same relative effect. The dinosaur roars at Cp and basically covers him in somewhat sticky spittle.

[Yaunfen] Is trying to pull the dino by the tail and having no luck-

[TLOT] Is just trying to keep his villagers out of harms way now-

[CP] Sets himself on fire-

[Fru] Curious noise, and then just walks past Cp to stick their nose into the flower shop-

[CP] - TLOT... Deal with the fucking dino

[TLOT] WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO??? PEOPLE COME FIRST.

[Yaunfen] Does a bull run at Fru and knocks them sideways towards the hole in the wall-

[Fru] Scrabbling to get up-

[CP] Panics, knowing his daughter is in that direction and bolts towards her-

[Steve] Is farther down the path and ready to bolt for Markus's house if the rex comes towards him-

[CP] Relaxes a little seeing his daughter is nowhere near harms way-

[Fru] Stumbles around a bit and nearly steps on one of the skeleton riders trying to get out of their way-

[CP] Flies up and launches himself at Fru's back to knock them out of the village-

[Fru] Is shoved forward and stumbles back out onto the path toward's Lie's house- 

[Steve] Makes a dead run for Markus's house- 

[Notch] Pokes his head outside- What the hell is going on? HOLY SHIT. IS THAT A FRUITCAKE MONSTER????

[Lie] Threw on one of CP's spare shirts-  
[Aether] Starts crying-

[Yaunfen] Runs out after them- Fru heel!

[Steve] No! Don't cry Aether!

[TLOT] Stomps out of the village and transforms in a billow of bedrock fog. A vast enderdragon emerges from the cloud and roars a challenge at the dinosaur-

[Fru] Mrrr???!!

[Yaunfen] Don't hurt him please!

[TLOT] Charges the dino and grabs it in his paws before headbutting them rather violently-

[Lie] Teleports to her child-

[CP] Moves to place himself between his family and the dinosaur-

[TLOT] Wrestles with Fru and gets them in a headlock-

[Steve] Sorry Lie, she got scared! 

[Notch] Runs out to help-

[Fru] -Huge roar-

[Lie] - That's not surprising!- She takes her baby and cradles her, trying to calm her

[Yaunfen] Dancing around unhappily, not sure what to do.

[Notch] Tries his Fus on Fru, yelling at the top of his lungs- 

[TLOT] Freezes in place and then thrashes sideways because it hurt his ears too-

[Lie] Looks around for a clear spot and spawns a bunch of her purple flowers which smell like chocolate away from the group-

[Fru] Excited sniffing!

[Mix, in chat] What is all that racket??!!

[Notch] Sorry TLOT...

[TLOT] Clutching his head with his paws.

[Yaunfen] chat- Fru's being bad!

[Fru] Goes for the flowers and chomps them up before spitting them back out in irritation- RRRRRAAAAAA!

[Mix] Pick Fru up like I showed you???

[Yaunfen] chat- Too big!

[Mix] Did Fru grow????

[Yaunfen] YES.

[Mix] OH OKAY. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS, I'LL BRING HELP

[Yaunfen] By the village!

[Mix] Okay I'm coming, keep Fru busy!

[TLOT] Shakes off the headache and pounces on Fru, the two roll into the pen of honesty blossoms and crush the fence. 

[Chain chomp] Gets loose and flees towards Cp with a lot of unhappy barking- 

[Blake] Has heard the commotion and is also barking wildly-

[Yaunfen] Okay....

[CP] Goes to check on Lie- Take Aether inside, it's safer

[Lie] - I know, just, help TLOT deal with this. Are you coming with me Steve?

[Steve] Yes please. I don't think I can be much help here since we're not actually trying to kill it.

[Lie] - Notch?

[TLOT] Gets kicked and swats Fru across the nose- 

[Notch] I'm coming.

[Lie] Leads them inside, shushing Aether while CP turns his attention back towards Fru-

[TLOT] Swats at the dino with his wings, he's trying to knock them out-

[Yaunfen] very upset-

[Mix and MA] - Come running, MA has his staff out. -

[TLOT] Bites at Fru. They're just trading blows like boxers now-

[Mix] Hi TLOT! -Pulling some of her rock candy blocks out, knowing Fru likes them- Let Fru come here, please?

[TLOT] Backs off with a huff, still growling- 

[Fru] Sniff... sniff... SNUFFLE!

[Yaunfen] That smells good....

[Fru] Advances on Mix with open jaws and overly sweet breath.-

[Mix] - a bit shaky but standing tall and holding the rock candy to Fru- Hey buddy....

[MA] - Standing beside Mix with his staff out incase Fru doesn't stop. -

[Fru] Grabs the whole block and slobbers on Mix in the process- NOM

[Yaunfen] Sneaks over - can I have one?

[Mix] Yeah, you like those right? - Pats Fru's chin with her hand and starts stepping back, popping another block into her hand. This one's green, still very sweet- If you want, Yaunfen. Where do you want Fru? Because I can tell not here.

[Yaunfen] Takes the block and licks it- I don't know... they broke out of their pen.

[TLOT] Angry dragon loaf- Somewhere not my village.

[Yaunfen] Big Fire could build something. Mada says they like big builds. No lie.

[Mix] -gets another block out to lure Fru with - You'll need somewhere really big. Fru is still gonna get bigger.

[MA] I'd say it has... Two? More growth spurts? Unless it was a runt then maybe three? - scrunching face in thought-

[CP] - We could put it in the cage, just tnt a path to it

[TLOT] roars - Fuck no! My whole world is in there!

[CP] - But I really don't feel like building, besides you can probably build a pen faster

[TLOT] Growls- 

[Yaunfen] But you're so good at it! Mada said your office alone was huge!

[CP] - Yeah, but I'm tired...

[Yaunfen] Tiny sad whine-

[CP] - Besides, it just needs stronger walls most likely

[Fru] Lots of slurping like it's eating a giant jawbreaker-

[Blake] Barks at Fru-

[Chain Chomp] Sits on Cp's foot.

[CP] - How about this, as soon as you actuallt figure out what sort of walls it needs, then you can come talk to me

[Mix] For walls... I think it's iron? Is that what was in the King's place? - looks at MA questioningly-

[MA] Yeah it was iron to keep him in there.

[TLOT] Annoyed tail lashing- what about the desert? There's a clear spot beyond the gym. Before you reach mix's area

[Yaunfen] Iron...? That's so... Ugly and cold...

[Mix] Ah yes i can see Fru every morning. I can feed Fru if you want.

[MA] I know. We usually covered it with stone in a pattern.

[Mix] Hmmm... But it might need to be iron from your seed Yaunfen...

[CP] - It would have to be from TLOT's, anything that comes from Yaunfen's seed Fru can eat. Besides, the mod originates from TLOT's seed

[Mix] But the variant is candy based. Mmm. Maybe we should get both...

[CP] - Mix up the ingots? I don't know if that will work.

[Mix] Maybe use half and half blocks? Use some of both in each wall and see what lasts?

[CP] - We could try, but what do we do with Fru in the meantime?

[Mix] Fru should be content for now, just find somewhere open and keep some sugar stuff to keep them busy.

[TLOT] You could do a checkerboard pattern with both types. - he's calming down but still annoyed. There are a few Testificates that have crept up behind him and are peeking at Fru from behind his massive wings. 

[Fru] Happy cooing noise and the sound of them sucking on the very hard candy.

[Yaunfen] holding a block in one paw and licking it occasionally- I just don't want them to be sad...

[TLOT] At Cp. - We're all painfully aware that you want to fuck your wife, Cp, but that doesn't make the things that need to be done go away. 

[CP] Groans and sets himself on fire-

[Fru] Wanders over to the greenhouse and sniffs around the roof- 

[TLOT] Simmer down hot stuff 

-assorted Testificate gasps-   
[Basquet] Shouldnt we have put him out?

[CP] - Hold on a sec- He goes off in the direction of the bay

[TLOT] He's fine

[CP] Returns and throws somebody down. It's Stevie, and he takes maybe half a heart of damage from the fall-

[Stevie] - Why!?

[Notch] From the window- don't throw your brother around!

[CP] - Oh shut up!

[Stevie] - So what's my brother trying to push off on me now?

[Yaunfen] Hi Stevie! 

-Friendly Testificate waves-

[CP] - You'd just be doing something you're good at

[TLOT] Toothy grin- it's one of the things Steves are best at...

[Yaunfen] blowjobs? 

[TLOT] shush. 

[Stevie] Turns bright red- What!? No! Yaunfen, I don't do that!

[Mix] Find things they shouldn't?

[MA, under breath] You definitely did a lot of that...

[CP] - You need to go digging

[Stevie] Very suspiciously- For what and where?

[Mix] Iron.

[Fru] Notices Stevie and stomps over to sniff him. Still drooling around their huge teeth. 

[Stevie] Ice spikes in defense-

[Mix] Hey!! Don't do that. Fru's just smelling.

[Stevie] - It's terrifyingly huge!

[Mix] And? Half the things i grew up near could have killed me by stepping on me. Fru is friendly for now, if hungry and curious.

[Stevie] - Yeah well I didn't grow up with that stuff!

[Mix] ...Mmm... fair, I guess.

[CP] - Just go to TLOT's seed

[Stevie] Looking at TLOT- Is my brother somehow going to be tormented during this?

[TLOT] Well considering that you can't fly, he'll likely get stuck assembling the raw materials you find. 

[Fru] Dodged back from the ice spike but then curiously bites one off. They immediately spit it back out though, as it is not actually a Popsicle with any flavor. 

[CP] - I'm not helping you dig if that's what you're getting at

[Stevie] - Where's Lie?

[CP] - Why?

[Stevie] - So I can get her to tell you to go with me

[Yaunfen] She's in the house with Aether. 

[Stevie] Bolts for the house-

[CP] - Get back here!- Chases after him

[Yaunfen] go Stevie! Go!

[Stevie] Scrambles into the workroom but is tackled by his brother-

[Lie] Is sitting near the lava with Steve and Notch. She's feeding Aether who is still a little fussy but covered by a blanket as she suckles-

[Steve] Points at Lies boob- I always wondered what those were actually for.

[Notch] -Sighs- Please do not flatten your brother either.

[Lie] - The same thing as all female mammals? Producing milk?

[CP] - Oh shut up

[Stevie] Is trying to escape his brother-

[Steve] Yeah, but you don't have grab cows and suck on them. You just use a bucket?

[Notch] Do I have to seperate you two?

[Lie] - Steve? Calfs drink like this from the moms

[Stevie] - He's trying to send me somewhere!

[CP] - Oh it's perfectly safe!

[Steve] I've never been much for keeping cows... chickens are easier.

[Notch] Wait, send you where?

[Aether] Finishes and fusses-

[Lie] - Oh alright, just hang on and I'll burp you

[CP] Is clamping a hand over Stevie's mouth to prevent him from saying more- It's nowhere too dangerous!

[Notch] Just let him talk. 

[Steve] Oh! TLOT says he'll go with anyway.

[Lie] - CP, let Stevie go- She covers herself and puts Aether against her chest, lightly bumping the babies back to make her burp  
[CP] Grumbles but does back off-  
[Stevie] - They want me to dig up iron on TLOT's seed?

[Steve] It's not a big deal. It's not much more dangerous then here.

[Stevie] - I filled that one city with snow... And last time we went there were giant things that could kill us

[Steve] No one minded. A lot of them had never seen it before. And that was that one chunk, that's not normal.

[Stevie] - Still... That's why I'd prefer brother come too, so I can concentrate on digging and he gets the fighting out of his system

[Notch] Sounds fair to me. 

[Steve] Smiles - Come on Stevie. I thought you liked mining with me?

[Stevie] Thumbs at his brother- Yeah but if he's making me do this then he should participate too

[Aether] Burps and spits up a little-

[Steve] Well yeah, we can both bring our brines! It's safer that way.

[Notch] Helps her blot the baby-

[Aether] Burbles and reaches a hand out towards Notch-

[Lie] - Aww, do you want Farfar? And CP? You should go, a bit of murdering things would probably be good for you...

[Notch] She wants me to hold her? -He looks touched. 

[Steve] Thumbs at Lie - there you go, you even got permission.

[CP] Aggravated noises-

[Lie] Holds Aether out to Notch- You'll be fine CP, Aether and I will be here when you get back

[Notch] Takes the baby and coos at her. 

[Steve] Come on Stevie, it'll be fun!

[Stevie] - Fine

[CP] Is grumbling-

[Aether] Happy noises!

[Notch] Very happy- 

[Steve] Yes! Oh! Cp, you should bring your black tools, I never see you use them.

[CP] - How about no

[Steve] aw man...

[Stevie] - Actually, the last time I genuinely saw him use them was... Damn, how long ago was that?  
[CP] - After Aurum's passing

[Steve] Stevie... you know Aurum is still around right? I just saw him this morning. Actually, seeing Aether put him in a really jovial mood.

[CP] - You mean that old fucker knows about her now too!?

[Stevie] - I... Never met him before...

[Steve] Well yeah... we were in the forge. We figured the heat would keep Aether happy. And if you want to meet him, go ask Tungsten or Drillby in the village.

[Notch] Someone got warm and sleepy like a little kitten, yes she did!

[Stevie] - Okay?- He doesn't understand Aurum's significance

[CP] - So are we going to fucking go or what?

[Lie] - That... Actually raises a good point Notch...

[Steve] He's the guy. The one that made Cp's obsidian stuff. He's a super old Testificate. I mean old, like even for a dead guy.

[Stevie] - Okay then. Surprising that brother ever actually befriended one...

[Steve] He's funny, kind of an old perv too.

[CP] - Why don't you both shut up  
[Aether] Plays with the front of Notch's shirt a little-

[Steve] You should have seen his face when he found out Cp had a wife...

[TLOT] Can be heard giggling outside because he's listening. 

[CP] - I said shut up!

[Lie] Goes over to CP and gently pulls CP into a kiss- Calm down, once your done with this we can have a nice meal and cuddle

[Steve] Awww. 

[Yaunfen] Is keeping Fru entertained outside and the two run past-

[CP] - Fine, lets go get the stuff for the god damn fucking cage

[Steve] That's the spirit!

[Sally] Is playing hide and seek with Splender and Slender and she's run over by Lies place to find a hiding spot-

[Francis] Makes the smallest grunt of suprise as Sally runs into his legs at full force- rrrk? 

[Sally] Oof!- She looks up- Oh hi big piggy!

[Francis] isn't sure if she'll understand so he keeps a friendly tone- you're a bit small to be running around alone. Do you need help? 

[Sally] Doesn't understand- Can you help me find a hiding spot? I'm playing with Papa and Uncle Splendy!

[Francis] I see... Okay. - he decides to lead her to the bathhouse and shows her a spot behind a trunk near the door - Moth is swimming in one of the pools and gives him a curious look. - just keep the little one away from the lava. 

[Moth] Understood. 

[Sally] Giggles and ducks down behind the trunk- Thank you!

[Moth] Watches her curiously for a little bit and climbs out of the water. She turns away to shake off and slips on a robe before walking over- I hope you haven't chosen a hiding spot that's too good. We wouldn't want your guardians to be upset...

[Sally] Looks up- Sorry, I don't know what you're saying...

[Moth] Just sighs and sits down next to her. She fusses in her inventory and offers Sally a cookie instead. 

[Sally] Her face lights up and happily takes it- Thank you!

[Moth] Just a smile and a nod 

[Splender] Is teleporting about, searching for his quarry but for the most part avoiding Lies place to not upset the baby-

[Moth] Catches sight of his sparkle trail outside and makes a little surprised grunt. 

[Splender] Teleports around a bit, genuinely getting concerned that Sally may be hiding at Lie's place-

[Moth] Is unnerved by the slender so close to the house and indicates them to Sally- 

[Sally] Giggles- I'm playing hide and seek with him!

[Moth] forgets the child can't understand her- Oh dear... Maybe not so close to the baby? Emp could really hurt her. - her tone is one of obvious worry- 

[Sally] - It's okay! He always finds me! He's really good!

[Moth] Indicates that the child should stay put and goes outside to find a mob that can speak common. 

-Unfortunately most of the mobs are busy at the moment and the generals are having a meeting-  
[Splender] Worried noise and wonders if he should get Slender-

[Moth] Gets frustrated and waves at Splender-

[Splender] Spots them and waves back-

[Moth] Ventures closer to him and speaks quietly- Can you understand me?

[Splender] - Do you need something?

[Moth] -facepalm- She waves her hands around to indicate 'female' and 'small' and then shades her eyes like she's looking for something.

[Splender] - Ah! Yes! I am looking for a child right now!

[Moth] Points at the bathhouse.

[Splender] - Oh dear... I... I can't go there right now...

[Moth] Spreads her hands, like she's at a loss.

[Splender] - I don't wish to risk leaving any traces of emp where it could effect the baby...

[Moth] Both hands open and forward and then points at the ground like 'stay here'. She backs off and heads for the bathhouse again. Looking around inside for the little girl.

[Sally] Is still in her hiding spot-

[Moth] Taps her lightly and then holds her arms open for a hug-

[Sally] Shakes her head- I can't! Splendy might see!

[Moth] small swear word. And then goes back outside. She stands in the doorway for a long moment and then climbs onto the roof. She looks around from the higer vantage point and searches the sky with narrowed eyes. There's a bit of movement high above and she pulls out a torch before waving it wildly in the air.

-There's a bit of a grumpy roar and Gk flaps down and lands in the yard with a huff. - 

[Gk] Oh, it's you. What you want? 

[Moth] There's a little girl hiding inside who can't understand me and a Slenderbeing looking for her who also can't understand me and doen't want to get closer to the house because of the baby.

[Gk] Taps over to the door and squeaks it open with his head, tasting the air with his tongue- Sally?

[Sally] - Shhh! I'm hiding!

[Gk] Swishes his tail a little- Yeah, I know. You're hiding too close to Lie's house. Splender won't come any closer because his waves might hurt Aether.

[Sally] - Awwww, but I found a really good spot!

[Gk] Yeah... but he can't find you here so.... stalemate. I guess you won?

[Sally] Finally comes out with a pout-

[Gk] Why so glum?

[Sally] - Because I thought I had a really good spot! But now we can't play...

[Gk] You can play, just play in a different spot. Why don't you go play in the castle? That monstrosity was made for hide and seek.

[Sally] - But Splendy said we could only play one round! Then I have to take a bath...

[Gk] Meh... baths. I'll ask him myself. - The big dragon saunters up to Splender, his face is actually level with his. - Hey Splendy. The kid picked a spot too close to Lie's house. You should let her hide somewhere else since this was out of bounds.

[Splender] - Oh dear, I was worried she'd done that... Well, I suppose one more round can be arranged, just so long as brother doesn't find out

[Gk] Well I ain't gonna tell anyone. - He gestures with a wing at Moth, who has climbed down and walked over near one of his feet. - And neither of you can understand her nether-talk. This is Moth by the way.

[Splender] - Greetings!

[Sally] Is still in the bath house-

[Gk] So just yell for her, I know your big bro is pretty loud.

[Splender] - Sally? Come here please! We need to restart our game!

[Sally] Finally comes out and runs over-

[Gk] There you go.

[Splender] - Thank you for the help GK!- He takes Sally's hand and starts leading her off-

-Night falls softly and the shadows creep across the desert. The moon sails serenely across the sky as Ma turns uneasily in his bed. His dreams are troubled and leave him feeling nauseated and unsure. He recoils under the sensation of being watched and wakes with a sudden start. The house seems darker then it should be. The mobs seem distant and muffled but everything else magnified to an uncomfortable degree. A drip of water here, a torch suddenly crackling more then it should. A few stray particles in a shadow, too small to be anything he knows. and then, a soft knock on his front door-

[MA] - Shudders in his bed after waking up so suddenly. He extends his hand toward his lamp and the thing lights up dully. He almost doesn't hear the gentle knock on the other side of his home. He slides out of bed and throws a shirt on before padding through the building to the front door. - Coming...

-He opens the door a little bit -

[Doc] is standing outside with a somewhat vacant look. The only light is the pale glow of hir eyes. Xe's weaponless despite the night and the mobs are curiously absent considering the ripe opportunity to strike. - ...

[MA] Doc? Why're you here?

[Doc] sounds bad, like hir glitch is worse then usual- I heard you found something on TLOTs seed...

[MA] Uhh.... - thoughtful look- Yeah actually... Why do you ask?

[Doc] May I... Have it? 

[MA] I don't know Doc, it made TLOT pretty sick when it was out? What if you get sick too?

-there's a certain thickness in the air and a hot wind like something large breathing...- 

[Doc] That's a chance... I'll have to take... If it makes him sick I need to study it. He is one of our strongest brines. 

[MA] - is a bit sleep foggy so he doesn't notice much off. - You for sure? It made him pretty sick... - hesitant -

[Doc] Seemed to get closer without moving- yeeesssssssss. 

[MA] - backs up a bit, unnerved - If you're sure... I put it away, I'll go grab it. You can... Come in if you want... - steps back and leaves the door open a bit for hir before going to retrieve the item-

[Doc] Smiles in a really unnerving way and pauses at the threshold before stepping deliberately over it - 

-The entrance way is cluttered with knick knacks, including a string of shiny gemstones hanging along the ceiling. A few bookshelves along one wall with a few ratty old books. MA is digging through a chest near the door to the next room, throwing several odd things around. -

[Doc] Seems to be in a bit of a trance and touches things idly, just exploring their surfaces. The room seems darker then it should be as well- 

-They've left the door open behind them as well, and stand silhouetted in the moonlight. Just eyes in a shadow. 

[MA] Hmmm... Let's see... Not this... This? Yeah. - He pulls the white object out of the chest.- Doc? Here it is.

[Doc] Hir eyes sparkle and xe takes it greedly. There's no reaction, they merely nod and turn to leave.

[MA] - grabs Doc's coat gently absent-mindedly- Be safe out there, Doc...

[Doc] Stops short as their hand contacts the fabric, a crackle rippling across what's obviously a skin as empty as a fresh Steve. The head of the figure turns slowly all the way around on the shoulders to face MA. The voice is wrong and gutteral.- why did you have to do that? We were having such a peaceful... transaction... - Suddenly the darkness seems to leap forward with icy tendrils out of every crack and shadow. It blinds the Alex as even the texture clips through his fingers. He's falling, screaming soundlessly into a cold airless void as his very soul is torn apart in the center of a black hole. And then...

-He wakes with a start in his own bed. It's morning.


	391. Mining, Griefing, Black Stuff, Inturuptus, Flirting Dragons

[CP] Groans in irritation as he flicks a fire ball at a creeper that gets a little too close to the two mining Steve's. He just simply wants to get home and has already has to wait through TLOT talking to his followers in Kore-

[Steve] Woo, thanks Cp. 

[TLOT] Comes up from a lower tunnel covered in rock dust- I found a ravine. I haven't lit it up, but I can see well enough to spot some nice ores in the walls. 

[CP] - Do we really have to get every piece by hand?

[Stevie] - Brother you're not even helping to dig...

[TLOT] How do you think I found the ravine? I got down to the first decent sized cavern and used a dragon shape to dig with claws. Mix gave me the idea. 

[Steve] I could feel you scuffling around down there. 

[TLOT] It doesn't hurt you to help Cp. Besides, you're getting to hit lots of things. 

[CP] - But I don't want to be here

[TLOT] I thought we were all bonding today. 

[Steve] Yeah, don't be a stick in the mud. 

[CP] Flips all of them off-

[Stevie] - I think he's just mostly worried about Aether

[TLOT] Aether is fine. You worry too much. Stevie, do you at least want to see it? 

[Steve] I want to see! 

[TLOT] I know you do. It's hard to get you to stop digging!

[Stevie] - Sure! And I think he's worried because this is the longest he's been away from her since she's been born

[CP] Decides to just tackle his brother-

[TLOT] Is the horseplay necessary? 

[Stevie] Scrambles to get away-

[CP] - Oh shut up TLOT!

[Steve] Play fight! - he jumps on Cp's back and messes up his hair- giggling wildly. 

[TLOT] Sometimes I feel like the only adult in the room...

[CP] Punches Steve in the face- FUCK OFF!

[Stevie] Finally manages to push CP off-

[Steve] is punched in the eye and flops back- you play too rough...

[TLOT] Can we not? 

[CP] - I'm not playing!

[Steve] Looked like wrestling to me... - he tosses a little piece of coal at Cp and it leaves a black mark on his shirt. 

[CP] Growls-

[Stevie] - Come on, let's get to that ravine

[TLOT] You're the only one who can fly in a human shape Cp. It'll go much quicker if you help.

[CP] Grumbles and watches as Stevie looks through his inventory-

[Stevie] - Well you may just end up carrying stuff anyways brother, I only have about five slots left, six if I run out of torches

[TLOT] See? It won't be much longer. 

[Steve] Has a black eye now - He always has to make everything little thing into a big deal...

[CP] - Says the one who sticks his nose into everything

[Steve] Like you aren't nosy as fuck.

[Stevie] Hoists his pick over his shoulder- Ready?

[TLOT] Don't fight with him. He's just trying to be annoying so we'll tell him to go home.

[CP] Just jabs at TLOT mentally-

[TLOT] Yes, I can feel that. You know I'm even stronger here then I am on the server. You gonna poke me with a stick next?

[CP] - If it helps me then yes

[TLOT] It will not help. 

[Steve] Come on Stevie. Lets go look. - then more quietly- Cp's curious. He'll get bored and follow.

[Stevie] Nods and follows the other Steve to the ravine and glances over the edge-

[CP] Slight moment of panic remembering the last time he saw Stevie near a ravine-

[TLOT] Starts making a path down to the bottom- 

[Steve] Is laying torches and gradually lighting the space. There are plenty of different ores in the wall and even a few fossils.

[Stevie] - So what do we go for first? More iron or something else?

[Steve] I brought a half trunk for fossils. They can really fill up your inventory fast. Just grab anything and pass it if you don't have room. 

[TLOT] That's a very dark floor... I wonder if it's obsidian?

[Stevie] - Got it- He starts digging

[CP] Looks over the edge- No, I don't think that's obsidian...

[TLOT] It's very shiny. - He works his way down. - It's cold down here too. 

-Above them a few bats squeak from perches unseen- 

[Steve] Found a little gold and makes a happy noise as he removes it.

[CP] Just flies down and lands on the dark substance-

-It's packed ice. Dirty gray in the darkness. - 

[TLOT] Gets down as well. - No wonder it's so cold. - He taps away at a block and it drops a frozen fish-

[CP] - Should I just melt all of it?

[TLOT] If you want too? You never know what's in it. - He backs off to stand on some stone near the wall. 

[CP] Erupts into flames and starts melting everything-

-There are a lot of items and water left on the floor. Cooked fish, chunks of fossil bone and a lot of black globs the size of a sugar drop. 

[TLOT] Picks one of the black chunks up and suddenly flings it away in shock- 

[Steve] Runs to him- What is it???

[TLOT] Something bad... that's all I remember....

[CP] - Should I burn it?

[TLOT] No... no more fire.... I think I need to sit down for a minute...

[Stevie] - Hey! I think we're under some extreme hills!

[Steve] How come? Are there moss cobbles or something?

[Stevie] - Emeralds!

[Steve] Makes sure TLOT is okay and goes to look at Stevie's find- sweet! 

[TLOT] Sits on a block and smiles at the two Steve's slightly above them - So easy to make them happy...

[CP] Scoffs- There are better things to look for

[TLOT] Cocks his head at Cp curiously. - What would you rather collect Cp?

[CP] His thoughts flicker towards his wife and child before he actually speaks- None of your business

[TLOT] Family? I mean it's a noble goal, but that's not really what I was asking. I guess one can never have too many friends either.

[CP] - I never had to mine for anything really after I became like this

[TLOT] Gently - I know. But you never had a favorite when you did? Or was it mainly you fretting while your little brother hunted for treasure?

[CP] - There was nothing too mine but stone TLOT

[TLOT] Sorry. I keep forgetting how early on you spawned. Though... it's becoming apparent I've forgotten a lot of things.

[CP] - No shit... So any idea what the black stuff actually is?

[TLOT] I want to say it's flammable... But it's just... sticky and bad. Like suffocating.

[CP] Glances at the blob, seriously considering setting it alight-

[Stevie] - Hey! My inventory is almost full!

[Steve] Mines just about full too. 

-There's a wet squelching noise from the still dark part of the ravine. 

[TLOT] Eyes go very wide - I-

[CP] Pulls out his sword- Mine!- Rushes towards the noise

[TLOT] Cp.... don't! - He scrambles to his feet - Cp! Stay away from it!!!!

-The noise is a massive black slime-

[CP] Sets his sword on fire and digs it into the creature-

-His vision is blotted out as the slime erupts into smaller slimes and black mess that's also catching fire- 

[CP] Sets himself on fire to keep himself safe-

[TLOT] Just get away from it! We're here to protect our Steves, remember?

-Too many bouncing flaming slimes-

[CP] - Maybe you! My wife gave me permission to murder!

[Stevie] Calls down- What's going on down there!?

[TLOT] Rushes up to them - Monster! - He's a bit shaky- 

[Steve] Looks over the edge- HOLY SHIT.

[CP] Is using his other senses to figure out where the other slimes are as he stabs them-

-Slimes bouncing everywhere, but they are getting smaller. One bounces up the steps towards the others, still on fire-

[Steve] screams-

[Stevie] Just stabs it with some ice-

[Slime] Is stabbed and leaves a few of the black droplets behind- 

[TLOT] Avoids them- Cp???

[CP] - What!?

[Steve] Well I guess he's not in any danger. He just sounds annoyed.

[TLOT] It looks like the Nether down there! 

-The bottom of the ravine is strewn with flaming slimes and burning bits of tar-

[CP] - Not firey enough for that

[TLOT] It's a hellacious mess...

[Steve] Those things are gross!

[CP] Kills off the last few slimes but is still blinded-

[TLOT] Gingerly comes back down and dumps some water on the floor to sweep away the last of the fire. - Cp? Are you hurt? [There's black stuff on his face and TLOT can't see his eyes]

[CP] - Blinded, but otherwise okay...

[TLOT] He picks up the water source block into the bucket again and presses it into Cp's free hand - try washing it off?

[CP] - I don't think that will work... This stuff is really sticky...

[TLOT] Time for a lava bath I guess. There was a hot spot farther up in the tunnel. - He touches Cp's wrist - I'll lead you if you need help-

[CP] Growls-

[Stevie] Watches, a bit nervous for his brother-

[TLOT] Was that a 'don't help me' growl a 'don't touch me' growl or a general 'I hate you' growl?

[CP] - Take your pick

[TLOT] Come on - He tugs on Cp lightly. 

[Steve] Likewise tugs on Stevie - I know where the hot spot is. I'll show you a trick for getting at it safely-

[Stevie] - Okay?

[CP] Grumpily lets TLOT lead him-

[Steve] Searches around until he gets the nod from his hubby at the exact spot. He puts down a row of cobbles in front of the wall and takes out one block from the wall while standing as far back as possible. He breathes a little sigh of relief as the first block doesn't spill anything out.

[TLOT] It's a little farther back...

[Steve] I know, but I don't want to flood the room.

[Stevie] - Need any help?

[Steve] No, it's okay. - He keeps leaning over the low wall and picking outward as far as he can go without moving into the space. Before long hehits the hot pool and the makeshift space fills with lava as he skips back out of habit. - See? Pretty safe.

[Stevie] - Well yeah, but kinda slow...

[Steve] Meh. Just use a better tool if you're feeling impatient. I find hurrying and lava don't mix well. 

[TLOT] Leads Cp over to the pool and puts one of his fingers in it.

[CP] Just climbs in-

[TLOT] That works too. Should relax you a bit at least. 

[Steve] Gets distracted by a bit of fossil block he missed and picks at a wall. -

[CP] Scrubs at his face with the lava, but the substance is being stubborn-

[TLOT] Is hunting around for something scrubby that might help- 

[Steve] Also blocks off the way back down to the ravine with waste cobbles- Those things were so creepy...

[CP] - Mostly just annoying- His glow is starting to be visible again

[TLOT] Perhaps it was trapped in the ice?

[CP] - Haven't your testificates mentioned something about a black sticky substance? Could this be that stuff?

[Stevie] Is working with a small amount of ice in his hands-

[TLOT] You're right... Do you think it's something unnatural?

[CP] - Or it could be something from that mod Jeb installed...

[TLOT] If it is, what an awful thing to put it the game intentionally. 

[Steve] Shudders- If someone fell in that stuff....

[TLOT] It would be deadly.

[CP] - That's part of the appeal of mods, to give new challenges and rewards- Finally gets all the stuff off of his face-

[TLOT] Is a bit annoyed in general- People who make mods don't live here either.

[CP] - That could be fixed

[TLOT] I know you could. I think that would be a tad counterproductive though. Besides, you're supposed to be practicing being a good example. You are a dad now.

[CP] - Yeah but my kid is still a brine, gotta teach her how to grief as well

[TLOT] She's a kid. Kids are naturally troublemakers. I don't think she'll need much help. 

[Steve] Poor Lie. She's gonna be run ragged.

[CP] - Which is why I should be there

[TLOT] She has Notch with her. She'll be okay for now. - pauses- Now there's a string of words that shouldn't be nearly as comforting as it is.

[CP] Glares-

[TLOT] What? It's not like mine wasn't a horrific murderous bastard either.

[Steve] Good riddance to bad NOTCHs.

[Stevie] - Agreed

[Steve] Looks over at Cp- I'd give you a sponge, but I think it would just catch fire.

[CP] - I'm fine, I think I got most of it

[TLOT] Good. I think we deserve a breather to dump our inventories before we hit the other seed. - glances- And Cp can check on his wife and daughter.

[CP] - Who says I'm going anywhere else with you fuckers?

[TLOT] Oh shush, you didn't say you weren't either. The other seed should be less trecherous anyway. A literal cake-walk.

[CP] - And a little too pastel as well

[Steve] smiles- At least it tastes good.

[TLOT] Do you have a lot of experience with texture packs Stevie?

[Stevie] Shakes his head- No, brother would just make fresh seeds, there were no texture packs

[TLOT] Glances at Cp- Considering that going to modded seeds might have given you new mobs to recruit. I'm a bit suprised.

[CP] - They wouldn't have transferred to non modded seeds well, especially if the new seeds were a later update

[TLOT] You never know. The dragons have fitted in decently well.

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[Stevie] - Well we should be going, should we just head to the surface?

[TLOT] Shrugs - I'm ready when you guys are. Can you see okay Cp? You had me worried there. 

[CP] - I'm fine

[Steve] Then come on. 

[TLOT] Heads up the tunnel, just trusting Cp will follow. 

[Stevie] Makes sure he sticks close to Steve just so his brother will have a harder time attacking-

[CP] Grumbles but does follow them up-

[Steve] Emerges into the sun with a smile and stretches. - what a lovely day. - he swats a little grass and picks up the seeds before popping one in his mouth. 

[TLOT] ????

[Stevie] - Um... Steve?

[Steve] Hmmm? Oh you want some? Buff eats them and I got curious. They don't taste like much, but they're pleasantly crunchy.   
[TLOT] Buff seems to have no taste buds either. Blech.

[Stevie] - No  
[CP] - Don't you know that eating them raw will cause wheat to grow in your stomach?

[Steve] Eyes go wide- thats not true! Seeds need dirt to grow and I don't eat dirt! 

[CP] - I wouldn't be so sure about that, I've seen plants germinate without dirt before

[TLOT] Maybe irl. But not here, he's just trying to scare you my lamb. More griefing practice. 

[CP] - Do you have proof that I'm lying?

[Steve] If it was true Buff would have exploded by now! 

[CP] - Are you sure the seeds he eats are raw?

[Steve] Yes! Besides, Doc's chickens would have exploded too! 

[CP] - Chickens are designed to eat those seeds, we're not

[TLOT] Do you ever get tired of being mean to people? 

[CP] - Nope

[Stevie] - I can attest to that

[Steve] ... - just frowning

[Stevie] - You do realize we can just tell Lie, right?

[CP] - You do realize she prefers me griefing than killing, right?

[Steve] I'm not tattling to his wife that he was being mean to me. I'm not a little kid.

[Stevie] - Your call

[TLOT] he's just being snarky 

[CP] - Can we go now?

[TLOT] You're the one that stopped walking. Lead on if you're finished tormenting my Steve. - He takes Steve's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

[CP] Grumbles but does move on-

[TLOT] Opens the path back to the cage right in front of Cp so he just walks into it.

[CP] Flips them off and closes it behind him-

[Steve] Hey! 

[TLOT] Just shakes his head.

[Stevie] Sighs- Of course

[TLOT] It's not like I actually need his help, and you know what? He does worry about you. I have an idea. We're not going back just yet. He can go sulk and wonder. I saw a little village that direction. 

[Steve] Never thoguht I'd be so happy to hang out with Testificates. Come on Stevie. - pulls him a little.

[Stevie] - Okay?

[TLOT] Good enough for me. - He just moseys along following them. It's a nice afternoon and shady amidst the trees. 

[Steve] Bursts out of the cover onto the little path and stops for a sec. - Aw sweet! 

-There's a little bit of commotion and a few villagers run for an elder while others watch them curiously. It's a fishing village with a lot of little pools of water laid out with gravel blocks near the shore.

[Steve] - I promise I don't have the frostwalker boots with me...

[TLOT] Strides forward as their leader approaches. They're a pair of fem Testificates that look like sisters. The three exchange greetings and talk softly amidst themselves.

[Steve] I hope they don't mind if we use their pools. I'm a mess.

[Stevie] - Yeah, just a bit. Not as bad as brother was though

[TLOT] Comes back with a handful of watermelon slices- I traded them some metal just for the sake of diplomacy. They don't care if we use the water, lets go have a snack and cool off.

[CP] Climbs back up into the yard, searching for his wife-

[Lie] Is inside talking with Notch while Aether lays on a blanket playing with one of her toys-

[Notch] Eye's him- Did you have fun at least? It looks like you were playing in the mud.

[CP] - Oh shut up

[Lie] - CP you're a mess!

[CP] - Would you believe me if I said this was cleaner?

[Notch] Then playing in the mud? Did you get what you needed at least? And where's Stevie?

[CP] - … Still on TLOT's seed?

[Notch] I thought you were supposed to be keeping him safe?

[CP] - TLOT's still with him, he's fine

[Notch] Still looks annoyed. - Tha was rather irresponsible. Did you at least tell them you were going?

[CP] - TLOT's the one that made the portal right in front of me!- He crouches down to tickle Aether's chin a little

[Notch] Oh, all right...

[Lie] Stands up- Notch? Do you mind watching Aether for a bit? I'm going to finish cleaning my husband up...

[Notch] Sure. I'll keep an eye on her. - He settles down on the floor next to her.

[Lie] Takes CP's hand and leads him towards the bathhouse-

[Aether] Happy noises at Notch-

[Lie] Leads CP towards the bathhouse. Inside it's warm and she parts the vines that separate the lava tub from the other ones. Once the vines close behind them Lie turns towards her husband and draws him into a kiss- Come on, let's get you cleaned up- She takes a step back and starts stripping her clothes off

[CP] Watches his wife in the glow of the lava as the fabric slides off of her body. He grabs his own shirt and pulls it off before working at his belt-

[Lie] Beckons him towards the lava as she steps in. She knows it will be hell to get the lava out of her hair later, but right now she doesn't mind. She shivers a little as her husband stalks closer, his aura suggesting a hunt before he pounces on her, pulling her down father into the lava causing her to yelp

[CP] Chuckles at the noise his wife makes and runs his hands along her body, feeling every curve and divot- Mm, what to do with you...

[Lie] Cock's a brow- With me? You mister are the one who needs cleaning up

[CP] Leans down to nuzzle against her neck and nips her lightly- Doesn't mean there isn't room for fun as well

[Lie] - CP we can't just leave Aether with your father for that long on such short notice!

[CP] Lifts Lie up and she instinctively wraps her legs around him- Love, we were interrupted earlier and I've spent the past day with some of the most annoying people

[Lie] Huffs a little- That still doesn't mean we have the time, but you do make a good point as well, you have been very well behaved...

[CP] Grins as he gropes Lie's ass- Then let's do something

[Lie] - Alright, alright, but first we need to get you clean

This message has been removed.

[Buff] huffing and puffing a bit, walks through the door without looking and takes a bucket of water from the cold pool-

[CP] Is currently the only one visible and stiffens as he hears the NOTCH behind him-

[Buff] Noisy slurp and ahhhhh-

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Buff] Actually jumps in suprise, spilling the bucket on the floor- Huh???

[CP] Tosses a fireball over his shoulder- Go away!

[Buff] Has grabbed the bucket and swings it up so the fireball goes into the wet metal container and fizzles out with a huge cloud of steam- Woah!

[Lie] Pops up from under the lava- CP... BUFF!?- She turns bright red and sinks lower into the lava

[Buff] Oh dear! I'm sorry!

[CP] Groans and rubs his face- For fucks sake, thanks a lot jackass!

[Buff] I just wanted a drink. I didn't mean to intrude on anything.

[CP] - Yeah well now you've ended it!- He run a hand over Lie's hair, melting away the lava that had hardened there

[Buff] I'll just go -

[CP] Growls as Buff leaves-

[Lie] Pops up a bit higher once Buff is gone- I can't believe that just happened...

[CP] - With our luck lately? Of course it did...

[Blake] Runs in before Buff can close the door and leaps into the cold pool, paddling around happily.

[Lie] Sighs- Help me out?

[CP] - Yeah yeah- He climbs out and then helps his wife out, running his hands over her to remove the hardened bits of obsidian on her, he himself is still hard but his wife comes first

[Lie] Frowns- Was... Was Buff drinking our cold water bath?

[CP] - Yes

[Lie] - Why?

[CP] - No idea

{Lie] - Do you need me to...

[CP] - No, I'll deal with it. Get dressed, Aether's probably going to be hungry soon anyways

[Lie] - If you're sure...

[CP] - Go

[Lie] - Alright- She tosses her clothes on- Come on Blake, I should probably feed you too...

[Pinwheel] Is flying around. She had another growth spurt and her height was around that of a horse now but several times as long. She's scanning the ground for a familiar red shape-

[Crim] - loafing under a tree, snoring & oblivious to the world -

[Pinwheel] Dives and pounces Crim- Cri!

[Crim] - hears cry and opens one eye - Pinwheels?

[Pinwheel] Slams into him, not quite able to stop in time-

[Crim] - rolls and wraps as many legs around her, tucking close. When they stop tumbling, he slowly releases her, searching for injuries - Are you hurts?!

[Pinwheel] - No, I'm okay. Are you okay?

[Crim] - gives her one more look over, then stumbles to his feet, yawning - Yea, Crim is fine, fine. Takes more than tumbles to hurts.

[Pinwheel] - Good. Where has Cri been? I hadn't seen you in awhile

[Crim] - looks guilty - Sleeping. Lots of sleeps.

[Pinwheel] - Is you okay? Silver hair lady says too much sleep can be bad...

[Crim] - shrugs - I feel fine, just very tired, so I sleep. What has you been doings?

[Pinwheel] - Exploring, and avoiding Splendy's house. There too many people there...

[Crim] - does full-body cat-like stretche and head shake - Too many people?

[Pinwheel] - Yeah, there's Splendy, the female one, and his brother! Oh and the little girl

[Crim] - counts on his claws and shakes head - No wonders, I wouldn't want to stay around so many... Me tail would be flat.

[Pinwheel] - I know, that's why I'm staying with silver hair lady

[Crim] - Thought there were more here. Too many, that's why I like to go out past water, only a few out there.

[Pinwheel] Shrinks back a little- Water is bad...

[Crim] Only if you touch. There is bridge. It's safe, the people on it usually leaves me be. Plus, I dug tunnel deep under... Takes longer that way, but never even see water that way.

[Pinwheel] - Last time we were in dark I got hurt...

[Crim] - cringes - I know. I still sorry that happen. But now, I has... LIGHT! - several lines of yellowish light flicker down his sides.

[Pinwheel] - True, and I have better bite now too

[Crim] Oh yes, your bite is scary good. Others do best to never annoys you.

[Pinwheel] - Good!

[Crim] - plops down with a smile - So, whacha wanna go does?

[Pinwheel] - Mmmm, I suppose we could try the tunnel...

[Crim] We can... you needs anything before we goes?

[Pinwheel] - Nope! I can get my own food from void now!

[Crim] - You can? That's new, but very good! No more being hungry. - jumps up and darts forward - Okay, then comes. Start place for tunnel, not too far away.

[Pinwheel] - Okay!- She eagerly follows

Crim leads them to a thick stand of trees. At the base of an oak, there is a dark hole leading down into the ground. Crim gives Pinwheel a quick smile before dropping into the hole. There's a soft thud and a yellow glow fills the opening.

[Crim] Come down, is safe.

[Pinwheel] Cautiously looks in the hole and lowers herself gently her scales reflecting Crim's light- It's a little small in here, but I skinny, I will be fine- Her tail is still sticking out the hole

[Crim] Sorry if tight, it gets bigger soon. I found out hard way, if I make dirt tunnel too big, sometimes it falls in. No fun. - slowly works his way forward.

[Pinwheel] - Oh no!

[Crim] Is ok, this tunnel I made sure no fall. Stone is up aheads. - cranks up light to show a random patch of stone -

[Pinwheel] - Good, I don't want you to get hurt

[Crim] - hums as he exits out into a slightly larger area made of stone, big enough they can stand. There are two dark passages leading off.

[Pinwheel] - Which way do we go?

This message has been removed.

[Crim] Dis way, the other is backdoor exit. - heads into the right tunnel.

[Pinwheel] Follows closely, sniffing the walls occasionally-

[Crim] - humming to himself softly until they get to a section where there is a wooden beam in the middle of the tunnel. When he sees that, he goes quiet.

[Pinwheel] - Cri? Everything okay?

[Crim] - holds a finger up, tilting his head as if listening.

[Pinwheel] Takes to listening as well, her mouth opening slightly in case she needs to strike at something-

[Crim] - moves forward slowly. A few more steps and a soft skittering sound makes him freeze.

[Pinwheel] Quietly- I bites?

[Crim] May need too, are many many, might be easier to sneak by.

[Pinwheel] - You lead, you can see

[Crim] - dims his glow slightly and creeps forward. As they near the beam, a very small spider scuttles out into the tunnel.

[Pinwheel] Strikes quickly, she's learned how to ration her venom a little so it isn't used as quickly anymore-

[Crim] - smiles watching the spider go down faster than it could make a sound. Listening, there is no more noise other than them - Go, should be clear.

[Pinwheel] - Look, left another eye for you!

[Crim] - carefully grabs the little floating eye as he passes - Thankies

[Pinwheel] - Let's go! Get out from under the water!

[Crim] - darts forward and lets his glow return - Yeap, let's go, go!

[Pinwheel] Trots after him, her tail occasionally nicking the wall a little, nothing that could cause damage later though-

\- they travel a good bit before the tunnel opens up into a much larger cavern -

[Pinwheel] Takes the moment to stretch her wings a little- How close are we?

[Crim] - is sniffing around - Not far, we are half way there, it is more open from here till we get to end. There may be more mobs.

[Pinwheel] A bit proudly- I can take of them!

[Crim] Yes, but are Creepers. If they blow, could trap us apart. Just need to watch. - finally finds what was sniffing for, there is a faint trail of scratch marks on the walls.

[Pinwheel] - Maybe we can get others to put lights here, then no mobs?

[Crim] Oh, good idea. I has much coal, just need them to gets wood.

[Pinwheel] - Yeah! But that can be later, we should keep going

[Crim] Yeah, not to far - points off toward a dark section.

[Pinwheel] - Let's go then, I not exactly meant to be underground...

[Crim] Yea, I don't mind caves, just no like dark - scales start glowing brightly -

[Pinwheel] Nudges Crim's side- But you have very pretty glowies

[Crim] - trill purs then heads into the dark -

[Pinwheel] Follows and is soon able to smell fresh air-

[Crim] We must be close to end. - the tunnel narrows and gets to be tight, but it's still stone -

[Pinwheel] - I hope I fit through...

[Crim] - stops and looks her over, then the tunnel - Let me dig some more out to make sure. You should but not want you scrape feathers. You need them good to fly.

[Pinwheel] Shrugs a little- They fall out anyways

[Crim] - starts digging out another block width on the side - Yes, but no need to damage the good ones. Won't take long.

[Pinwheel] - Okay- She loafs to wait patiently

[Crim] - digs away the stone, letting it fall & despawn. It takes a bit, but he finishes widening the tunnel in no time. Cranking up his glow, he waves at her - Should be big enough now!

[Pinwheel] Creeps forwards into the tunnel, finding that her wings do not touch the side- Better, thank you

[Crim] - smiles - We almost out, then you can stretch your wings.

[Pinwheel] - Good, you can stretch too

[Crim] More like nap. Being bright tires me out. - tries to stifle a yawn -

[Pinwheel] - Then we will lay next to each other, I can still stretch my wings, just over you

[Crim] - purs - Feathers warm and soft. Almost better than lava. - up ahead the tunnel is beginning to lighten -

[Pinwheel] - Of course!

[Crim] Look, we are at end! - runs toward the light. The tunnel ends in a rough stone & dirt staircase up to a hole several blocks up. Blue sky and leaves can be seen.

[Pinwheel] Slips out and stretches, her feather spreading and catching the light on their soft pastel colors- Good to be outside!

[Crim] - climbs out after, doing a full body shake - Ah... Much better. See, we are safe past the water.

[Pinwheel] - Yes! Will remember this if I ever have to come over here again! Should we find soft spot?

[Crim] - yawns as his glow fades away - Yes. Need nap.

[Pinwheel] Searches around for a bit and scratches at the ground until she finds a suitable spot, She lays down and lifts her wing for Crim- Here we goes

[Crim] - wanders over and plops down, snuggling against her. He starts to pur - Thankies. Nap, then we go - yawn - explore.

[Pinwheel] - Of course- She lowers her wing over Crim and curls around him herself


	392. Restless Night, Lake Monsters, A Reluctant God, Baby Food

[Stevie] Is laying on the ground looking up at the sky while his feet dangle in one of the pools of water- 

So... My brother's coming back huh?

[Steve] Munching on a slice of melon- well we're not waiting for him...  
[TLOT] You are with us and he'd consider that safe, almost babysitting really. - goes back to talking with a pair of Testificates.   
[Steve] Lie will bitch him out for leaving. That's good enough. It's a nice afternoon, might as well relax and enjoy it. 

[Stevie] - True, father will probably scold him as well

[TLOT] comes back to the two Steves - Well... They'd like us to stay the night if we aren't 

busy. They want to show me something but it's already too dark for safe travel. 

[Steve] I'm game! 

[Stevie] - I guess that's okay

-Once the sun has actually started to slip below the horizon, the 

Testifucates lead the three to the largest house and offer them beds for the night. TLOT and Steve curl up in each other's arms and fall 

into slumber together. The torches flicker in the sparse moonlight while the mobs roam and groan. In the morning the villagers wake up 

before the others and leave them alone to come around on their own. 

[TLOT] Is snoring with Steve flopped over his chest like a cat. Both just crashed fully dressed 

for the sake of expediency. 

[Stevie] Is unfortunately a light sleeper and so is having some difficulty sleeping as he presses a pillow 

over his head-

[TLOT] Snuggling intensifies!

[Stevie] Huffs softly as he rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling-

-Finally the pair quiet down enough for Stevie to fall asleep, but it's late morning before he 

knows it and the village is humming with activity outside the house-

[Stevie] Groans and just rolls onto the floor- Why is it already morning?

[Stevie] After getting no response he chucks his pillow at the other two-

[Steve] Gets the pillow in the face- Mmph! - He wakes up and his mate snaps awake as well- 

What was that for???

[Stevie] - Because we've slept away most of the morning?

[TLOT] Oh... well that is normal for us.

[Stevie] - Not for me it isn't!

[Steve] Okay, okay... we're up anyway. Mr. early bird....

[Stevie] - Yeah well you guys kept me up most of the night so fair is fair

[TLOT] Grins- Why? It's not like we were doing anything but... sleeping...

[Stevie] - You snore... Kinda loudly too

[TLOT] little huff- 

[Steve] It's only because I was laying on him.

[TLOT] Gets up with a bit of a flourish. - I'm ready when you are.

[Steve] Goes outside and a Testificate sees him stirring and runs to get their elder.

[Stevie] Stands up himself- Let's go

-They're greeted by two fem Testificates. They introduce themselves as 

Oolong and Jasmine. [Since they only talked to TLOT before.]-

[Stevie] Gives them a sleepy wave-

[TLOT] Lead the way please. 

-They walk off in a little group through a wooded area. - 

[Steve] Well this looks fairly normal.

[Stevie] - Yeah until we find a few chunks that go up to build height

[Oolong] Stops rather suddenly and motions for them to as well. She points down and as the 

chunks load it becomes apparent that this one is errored low. The ground drops straight down without a single protruding block.

[TLOT] That's a tad dangerous.

[Jasmine] With a bit of modification it might not be, my lord.

[Steve] Creeps over to the edge and looks down. - There's water down there. The whole chunk is 

water.

[Stevie] - Question is, what's in the water?

[TLOT] Walks to the edge and turns up his glitch very high, the grass 

under him browns and steams a bit, his eyes glow painfully bright; he's trying to see down into the water.

[Steve] I wish I had a night vision potion...

[Stevie] - I don't think any of us have any night vision potions...

[Jasmine] What do you see lord? 

[TLOT] Looks like fish actually. Big ones. 

[Oolong] This might be a good place to fish, if any of us could reach the water.

[Stevie] - Start digging?

[Steve] I guess? We could make a staircase? 

[TLOT] I wonder.... It's a pretty big chunk... -thinking-

[Stevie] - What is it TLOT?

[TLOT] I could try flipping the blocks into something that would fall? I don't know. Digging 

might be the easiest route.

[Stevie] - Why don't Steve and I start over there and you can experiment over here?

[Steve] Just pulls out a shovel - Lets back off a little and go down at a gentle angle

[Stevie] - Yeah, you got a spare shovel?

[TLOT] It might be best if theres a door at the top of the stairs anyway.

[Steve] I can make one. You take this one.

[TLOT] Idly lays a table for Steve.

[Stevie] - Thanks- He looks for a decent spot and starts digging

[Steve] Thank you love- kisses him and makes an iron tool before helping Stevie.

[TLOT] How long has this been here? 

[Jasmine] We're not sure? We usually don't go this direction. But a scout coming from Kore told us it was here. 

[Oolong] We've heard the tales, hence why we recognized you instantly. We hope you travelling with both your own and the war god's high 

priest isn't some kind of ill omen.

[Stevie] Freezes and then scrambles back up to the surface- I'm sorry what!?

[Oolong] Sorry sir! Did we offend in some way? 

[TLOT] Is desperately trying to conceal his own mirth.

[Stevie] - I am not my brother's priest! Why would I serve the ass!?

[Oolong] Looks scandalized- 

[Jasmine] Fearfully looks around. Perhaps expecting a Cp attack-

[TLOT] Okay, lets just relax.

[Stevie] Makes a frustrated noise and heads back down to dig more-

[TLOT] Speaks to him mentally- They're prone to interpreting things in their own way. I 

wouldn't take it personally.

[Stevie] - I do not want that association!

[Steve] Smiles- Come on Stevie, we can be clergy bros!

[Stevie] Frustrated noise-

[Jasmine] Is that okay? He did blaspheme... 

[TLOT] They're family. It's fine. Do you have a name for this area? 

[Oolong] Is caught off-guard and makes something up on the spot. - Dunnyhollings sir.

[TLOT] Good enough. How about you two make a sign and lay some torches in a path back to the village? 

[Jasmine] Right away lord!

[Stevie] Is digging faster than Steve out of sheer frustration-

[Steve] Struggles to keep up- You are a monster with a shovel!

[TLOT] Follows after them and lays fresh stair blocks over the dirt. - A 

straight tunnel to the waters edge would be best.

[Stevie] - Nope, just mad

[TLOT] And it's silly to be mad. They're Testificates. If you don't tell them things 

specifically they tend to just make up an explanation.

[Stevie] - I know, I know... But still

[Steve] You could always show them different... Show off your ice powers a bit?

[Stevie] - In what context?

[TLOT] If they see you have powers as well they may change your title. Especially if you 

suggest something yourself.

[Steve] If your brother is war, you could be a deity of peace?

[Stevie] - An exasperated deity of peace

[Steve] If you can keep your cool.... -giggles-

[Stevie] - Oh haha

[TLOT] Starts helping them dig and tears through the stone with wild abandon- before long he 

breaks out into the light and looks down. - Your math was decent. We're pretty close. 

[Steve] Goes to look - about five blocks down.

[Stevie] - Ladders to get down and then make a dock?

[TLOT] Lets just make a dock for now, it's not too high to throw down a line and pull 

something up.

[Stevie] - I have a lot of cobble that we could use? If we want to make pillars down into the water the 

cobble would be good for that

[TLOT] I don't want anyone in the water just yet. Besides I think this pond is big enough for 

a bit of griefing without killing anything. 

[Steve] Eyes narrow- Ooooohhhh I like that. - pokes Stevie- Watch this.

[Stevie] - Griefing?

[TLOT] Leans way out with a cobble in his hand and it begins to glow orange.

[Steve] Just a teeny bit.

[TLOT] The cobble flips into a lava spawn block and he lets it spill down into the water to 

make a cobblestone base and then cools it again to make a stone column up to his hand

[Stevie] - Or that works

[Steve] Now we have an anchor point.

[TLOT] Moves over and does it again so they have a decent space to fill in.

[Stevie] Looks down- Jumping time?

[Steve] Why? Just turn around and work along the wall?

[TLOT] Turns up his glow again to look out into the water. - Those are very big fish....

[Stevie] - How big? Like what Mix caught?

[TLOT] Yes....

[Stevie] - … Are you sure we want to go down there at all?

[Steve] Is laying stone - Is there anything else out there? 

[TLOT] I'm not sure, I can see, but not to the bottom.

[Stevie] - Well that's not disturbing

[TLOT] Spreads his hands- If I had a potion I could. I'm not perfect. 

[Steve] Happy sigh - close enough.

[Stevie] - Let's just keep working for now

[Steve] This shouldn't take long anyway. 

[TLOT] I will do a ladder just in case someone falls in though.

[Stevie] Is just helping to put down a platform-

[TLOT] Walks around the edge putting down fence pieces, and then stands there looking out at 

the water. He starts suddenly- Did you see that???

[Stevie] Pauses and glances at the water- … No?

[TLOT] Points- 

-The surface of the water is still and then... something breaks it, it's a stripy slick back that slides gracefully back under.

[Stevie] - I vote going back up to the surface now

[Steve] Squints- It doesn't look that big. I kinda want to see what it is.

[Stevie] - Then go ahead

[Steve] Fusses around in his inventory and throws several frozen fish in the water. They bob 

sadly on the surface.

[TLOT] You've got it's attention I think.

-There's a gentle V-shaped wake heading for the dock. -

[Stevie] - Reminds me of Basil...

[TLOT] Not nearly as big though. 

-As it comes closer it becomes apparent that the animal is about three times as long as a horse and mostly neck. A very small, smooth 

head just breaks the surface and takes a fish in it's tiny teeth before ducking under again.

[Steve] Looks down. - It's got little flippers!

[Stevie] - That's weird...

[TLOT] I think I'll tell them this area is sacred. I don't want them overfishing it if 

something unique calls it home.

-The thing swims around the pillars and snags another frozen fish.

[Stevie] - Yeah, probably for the best- It's currently reminding him of his Milotic with the way it's 

delicately taking fish

-It does a little roll in the water and two flippers briefly breach the surface, they're a 

dark orange and striped with brown to camoflage with the dirt and sand far below. 

[Steve] It's kinda graceful. That head's hardly bigger then my hand.

[Stevie] - Yeah, I wonder if there are other's in there too...

[Steve] Of all the times not to have a fishing pole.

[Stevie] - You guys can always visit again later

[TLOT] I think we will. 

[Jasmine] Comes down the stairs tentaively- Lord? Oh this is lovely!

[TLOT] That's my cue. Give me a sec. - Goes to talk to her- 

[Steve] Is watching the creature below them as it serenely paddles along and grabs the last 

fish with an icy crunch.

[Stevie] - So, are we going to see where my brother went next?

[Steve] -Deep sigh- 

[TLOT] Over his shoulder- I guess we can head back, if that's what you want. 

[Steve] Or we could go to Kore...

[Stevie] - I mean if you guys have something to do there, then don't hurry on my behalf

[Steve] Mouthing- Ice powers???

[Stevie] - If you have a plan...

[TLOT] I'm sure I can think of something. 

-later that day, the trio arrive in Kore to the usual fanfare. 

[TLOT] Presents Sprlhm and Cheri with a rather large fish from the pool and sets about talking 

to people while the acolytes set up a temporary fish tank near the statue garden. 

[Steve] Walks around a bit to look at the various statues and friezes on the walls. - at 

Stevie- they certainly have imagination, don't they? 

[Stevie] - Yeah, although they seem a little too accurate at depicting my brother's terrifying side

[Steve] Same with Splender to some extent , but then he is huge and scary when he's mad.

[Stevie] - Yeah I'm glad I haven't seen that side of him

[Steve] It only happens when he's protecting someone or thing he cares 

about. I really like this one. - He gestures to a statue of Lie. Her face is lovely and serene and she's draped in a long dress that 

falls all the way to the base of the colum. There are flowers on her skirt and a basket of kittens in her hands. At her feet an adult 

cat with blank white eyes and a dainty collar peeks out from under the hem of her dress. 

[Stevie] - Pffft!

[Steve] Grins- Nice huh? He about had a cow seeing that one. 

[Stevie] Of course he did, this is my brother we're talking about

[Steve] I'm found of this one too- he gestures at a large statue of TLOT looking strong and 

heroic while Steve swoons in his arms like lovestruck maiden. - got my good angles hehe. 

[Stevie] Face palms while trying not to laugh-

[Steve] Makes the same face as the statue, trying to make Stevie laugh. 

[Stevie] Has a bit of a mischief making look and focuses his power. A skirt of ice forms on Steve's part of 

the statue and Stevie then bolts-

[Steve] You booger! - Runs after him- 

[TLOT] Stops chatting as Stevie rushes by and then Steve following him- Um... excuse me for a sec. Clerical dispute.

[Stevie] Laughs a bit before using a bit of his ice to launch himself upwards where he ends up skidding 

across a roof on his side-

[Steve] Works on a nerd pole to follow him. - Darn it!

[TLOT] Calls up- Did you give him sugar????

[Steve] No!

[Stevie] - I may have made a statue just a bit more accurate!

[Steve] Hey that's not nice! I don't wear skirts!

[TLOT] He'd never get any peace if that was the case...

[Stevie] - What? It matches the pose he's in!- Is trying to build a tower of ice faster than Steve can nerd 

pole

[Steve] Just because I'm swooning doesn't mean I'm a girl!

[TLOT] Is just yelling up from below- You mean the statue by the frieze? If you damaged it, 

you're getting a spanking. Adult or no.

[Stevie] - Only added to it! It should melt!

[TLOT] Ah. Griefer. Someone has been spending perhaps too much quality time with Cp. 

[Steve] Chucks a few dirt blocks at Stevie since he can't reach him-

[Stevie] Dodges and almost falls off- Whoa!

[TLOT] You're both being silly.

[Steve] He started it!

[Stevie] - Worth it!

-A few Testificates have gathered to watch-

[Cheri] Is everything okay sirs?

[TLOT] Just some sheninanigans.

[Sprlhm] He must be missing his brother. -nod nod-

[Stevie] - I am not missing that asshole!

[Sprlhm] - little gasp - 

[TLOT] Exasperated sigh -

-There's a portal that opens outside of Kore and Lie comes through carrying Aether against her chest and 

dragging CP along-

[CP] Is giving off such frustrated energies right now-

[Lie] - We'll figure something out once your done with all this. The sooner you get all the iron, the closer you are to being done

[TLOT] Stevie, come down from there. If you fall it's a long walk back from the town we slept 

in.

[Stevie] - Fiiine- He starts making a slide down

[Lie] Slips into the city with CP-

[Steve] Swatting blocks away until he's also down. 

[TLOT] I will say your control of your powers is improving in leaps and bounds.

[Stevie] - It helps when running from a certain somebody with a sword

[TLOT] You're so negative. 

[Steve] You're just jealous that Alexis doesn't swoon when you hug her. -sticks his tongue out- 

[Stevie] - That would probably just be weird to witness

[CP] Kinda sticks out due to height-

-There's a little swirl of activity as the villagers notice their arrival and flock to say 

hello and offer their respects.

[Lie] Smiles and responds gently, keeping Aether hidden for the time being as she asks if TLOT was in the 

city-

-They mostly gesture towards the temple with beaming smiles-

[Lie] Thanks them and leads CP through the crowd into the temple, she can feel Aether is about to get a bit 

fussy over how much light there is outside-

[CP] Keeps an eye out on the crowd to make sure nobody rushes them in their excitement-

-It's mostly children that are super curious. The adults are more respectful.

[Lie] Enters the temple and heads for the gardens beyond- TLOT?

[TLOT] Feels her approach and gives her a beatific smile. - Hello Lie. 

[Steve] Elbows Stevie.- Told you so.

[Lie] - I figured I'd bring my husband back to you, as much as he would have preferred to stay on top of his 

tree...

[TLOT] And pout? He's the one who ditched us.

[Lie] - Well...- There's a brief flash of what happened in the bath house

[TLOT] Chuckles - Oh dear. Parenting is tough. You never get any time to 

yourself. 

[Sprlhm] Parenting? 

[Cherie] Also sneaks over.

[Lie] - Yeah but I'm still confused as to what Buff was doing drinking the bath...  
[CP] - 

Remind me to strangle Doc later

[TLOT] He's an odd one. And I fail to see how Doc is at fault here.

[Lie] - He's just frustrated...

[Aether] Fusses a little-

[Lie] - Shhh, you're okay. I know, we're far from home right now

[Cherie] Little gasp- Is that a...?

[Sprlhm] My goodness! 

[Cherie] Frantic waving and some more of the acolytes come over to see - Can we see them? 

Please?

[Sprlhm] Are they a fem, mal or a herm?

[Lie] - Ah, well, it's a girl... And... I suppose...- She glances at CP who helps her loosen the sash so 

she can slip Aether out so she can be seen

[Tomatillio] She's so lovely! 

[Spam] Adorable! 

[Haggis] Grabs a bit of paper and starts furiously sketching- I must draw her! 

[Pepper] I bet she grows up just as beautiful as her mom. 

[Cinnmin] She has her fathers hair of flame! 

[TLOT] Just looks a bit smug-

[CP] Grumbles but perks as she starts crying. He easily takes his daughter from his wife to try and soothe 

her-

[Lie] Gives CP a knowing look over how gently he handles their child

[Pepper] Forces her comrades back a little- Poor thing, is she hungry? 

[Cinnmin] I can get cloths if she needs changing!

[Lie] - No, she just doesn't like being in the bright light for long. She also just woke up from her nap

[Stevie] - Is she still adverse to the cold?

[Lie] - Yeah

[Cherie] We could go inside?

[Lie] - We can, but she should settle down in a moment, she always does when her daddy is holding her

[Haggis] Still drawing- 

[Pepper] Heart eyes - So wonderful...

[Tomatillio] So gentle for one so fierce.

[CP] Gives his wife a look, realizing that she may have been planning this so the testificates wouldn't fear 

him as much-

[Lie] - You should see when they nap together, it's adorable really

[Pepper] AWWWWWWW

[TLOT] I've seen that picture. It is adorable. 

[Steve] Giggles- 

[Cinnmin] Can we see???

[Lie] - I'm not sure how, unless...- She sends the image of Aether sleeping on CP's chest to TLOT once again

[TLOT] Takes the image and projects it easily, pretty much everyone in the temple sees it for a 

moment and there are some sudden gasps from unseen Testificates elsewhere in the building being pleasantly suprised.

[Lie] Gives a soft laugh as she hears CP growl behind her-

[Stevie] - Yeah, my little niece is adorable

[Steve] Dawwwww. 

[Haggis] Has already started a second drawing-

[TLOT] That pretty much made everyone's day I think.

[Lie] - Yes, and she just figured out how to roll over as well, which means crawling should be next

[Lie] - Oh and TLOT? I have a favor to ask of you and Alexsezia when you're done with my husband

[TLOT] Oh, you mean with the iron? Well we do need to head back at least briefly because we all 

have full inventories anyway. What do you need? 

[Cherie] Obviously wants to talk to Lie- 

[Lie] - Some new foods for Aether. Do you need something Cherie?

[Cherie] Well... It's not that we're ungrateful... And everyone is having fun but... Is there 

some way to??? Tone it down? We've kinda had a bumper crop of babies here lately....

[Steve] Oh dear...

[TLOT] That sounds like an interesting task Lie. And that is a bit of a 

problem. I guess there aren't enough Keeshan pairs here to pick up the slack? 

[Cherie] Even with the taboo lifted they're still a small percentage my Lord. 

[TLOT] As long as everyone feels free to explore and express themselves. Thats the important 

thing. 

[Lie] - Oh no... I'm so sorry! And yes, I do have something to counter that

[CP] Snickers a little at his wife's red face-

[Lie] - I'm just... Gonna be right back

[Stevie] Goes over to wiggle his fingers at his niece-

[Aether] Has calmed down and reaches for the fingers-

[Cinnmin] Is she okay? 

[TLOT] On the contrary I think she's about to give you all a present.

[Cinnmin] Really? - She goes trotting after Lie and Pepper follows as well. [Haggis is still drawing.] 

[Spam] Also follows, but at a less hurried pace.

[Lie] Is completely red in the face from embarrassment, hardly believing that all the things she could forget 

this was it, she makes a beeline for the main fountain, a small trail of flora spawning behind her due to her high emotions. The loose 

sash that had been holding Aether flaps a little with her movement-

-Curious Testificates start filing after her. Some asking if she's ailing.

[Lie] Assures them that she's fine and stops before the fountain, The pods there greet her and she gently 

touches them before she focuses her power on the ground at the base of the fountain. It's a little harder in the desert soil but dark 

foliage springs up and curls around the base with first pale blue flowers forming near the stems and then shifting to bright red 

berries- There, that should do it...

[Cinnmin] A new fruit for us my Lady?

[Lie] - Yes, but it has a very special fruit and meant to be consumed only by those who can bear children. 

It stops them from being able to have children for a couple of days, but it is safe to take more than one berry during that time as well 

if you are unsure

[Cinnmin] How wonderful! 

-There's some general chatting and nodding amidst the crowd. 

[Pepper] That will be most useful! Thank you!

[Lie] - Just remember to take them, it only took me forgetting once

[Cinnmin] Giggles- The child of two brines will likely be a handful! I doubt you'll be 

forgetful in the future.

[Lie] - Yeah...

[TLOT] Well? Are you guys coming, or no? - He swaggers after Lie nonchantly 

and Steve runs to follow.

[CP] - Yeah yeah- He makes sure Aether is settled against his chest before walking after them, his brother 

following behind him

[TLOT] Emerges from the temples front doors flanked by his acolytes. He waits until everyone 

has settled down and gives them a brief explanation of Lies gift. Since she's still so red in the face and obviously embarassed. 

-There's some audible awwing and cooing as Cp comes out carrying Aether and TLOT makes way so they're both visible to the crowd. 

[Steve] And Lie had her baby! This is Aether!

[Aether] The sudden loud noise from the crowd starts to upset her and Lie immediately teleports to her child, 

still unaware that she's teleporting-

-Gasps of awe! -

[Lie] Is more focused on her child-

[Stevie] Stays back a ways-

[TLOT] Also we gather today to promote our friend Stevie from priest to a deity himself. As his 

brother is both war and fatherhood, his brother shall be both peace and mischief. Clad in ice as his opposite is in fire! 

-Applause, but not too loud, because baby-

[Stevie] Has a "I was really not prepared for this" face-

[TLOT] As always, I request only that my kin be welcomed wherever they travel. - Pats Stevie on 

the shoulder-

[Sprlhm] Congratulations!

[Cherie] This is all so wonderful!

[Haggis] Has run after then and is now passing his finished drawings around 

while he starts one of Stevie's unsure expression-

[Stevie] All of the sudden attention is making him nervous and the air is cooling down as ice forms at 

Stevie's feet-

[CP] - Hey watch it!- He turns his own heat up for Aether's comfort

[Aether] Sets herself on fire-

[Sprlhm] -Sudden chill- 

[Cherie] No need to be nervous! 

[Steve] It's okay Stevie, they're friendly. And you don't have to do anything. I mean, unless they need protecting.

-Some scattered comments- Just like her father! She has the flames! Amazing!

[Stevie] - Yeah hopefully that won't be necessary much...

[CP] Works on calming Aether-

[Lie] - Maybe we should be going, this is probably a bit much for Aether...

[Steve] Thumbs at his near double- Stevie seems agitated too...

[CP] Uses his free hand to create an opening- Then let's go

[TLOT] Gives Cherie some final instructions and closes the hole once they're all out. 

[Steve] Well that was fun!

[Lie] Takes her still fussing baby from CP since her flames have died away- I think that was quite a bit of 

excitement for somebody

[TLOT] Streches a little - And we had a nice afternoon swimming and even 

did a little fishing after the work was all done. 

[Steve] We found another messed up chunk... this one down low. With tons of weird huge fish. And a bizzare swimming thing with flippers 

and a super long neck.

[Lie] - A long neck? Can you give me an image?

[TLOT] Sends her the downward perspective he had from the dock. - It seemed peaceful enough. 

With a toothy mouth but a really small head.

[Lie] - Looks like the thing we saw at Dawns island... The Nok? I think that's what she 

called it? The coloring is different and the eyes are different though, so I don't think you have anything to worry about

[TLOT] Different how?

[Lie] - The Nok has glowing eyes, kinda like Basil

[TLOT] He skims the image from the top of her thoughts and goes very quiet. - It reminds me of 

something else... - He winces- I can't think about it right now. It gives me a headache...

[Steve] Touches him supportively.- It's okay, we'll take a break before we head to the other seed. We need to dump our inventories 

anyway.

[Lie] - Do you want me to head to Alexsezia's now or...?

[TLOT] Yes. Just go. You can catch up before I get there.

[Lie] - Okay- She gives Aether one last check over before heading off towards the shore

[CP] - I'm going to go get a drink- He takes off for the bar

[Lie] Approaches Alexsezsia's door and knocks, hoping she can be heard over all the cats-

[Alexsezia] Works her way to the door and several cats trot out around her feet. - hey Lie. 

What's new? Hehe, besides the baby? 

[Lie] - Well, I was wondering if you and TLOT would like to do some kitchen experiments. I can give you some 

cat nip in return

[Alexsezia] Glances back - I wonder if something super potent might... hmmm.... Either way, 

sure! Come on in.

[Lie] Smiles and steps inside- TLOT said he'd join us in a bit, he has to empty his inventory first

[Alexsezia] Snickers - I hope that isn't a euphemisim for something. Oh! 

And I have something to share with you too. Guess who's been hanging out with me?

[Lie] - No, not a euphemism, they've been gathering iron to build an enclosure for Fru. And who's been 

staying with you?

[Alexsezia] Beckons her close and squeaks open the door to her bedroom a little- Grinny? We 

have company.

[Grinny] Is laying on the bed and gives an irritated tail flick. He's actually not feeling very good but is 

trying not to show it-

[Lie] - Grinny? Wow, I remember when he was at my place... Actually, I don't think he was that bad, but he did keep stalking Hope

[Alexszia] Goes over to him- You look a little peaky. Did you have a hairball?

[Grinny] - Not yet. Fuck off

[Alexsezia] Not yet? - She gets a wool square and puts it under his front 

part just in case. - She pulls up a chair for Lie and sits on the edge of the bed. - So what did you have in mind specifically?

[Lie] - Mostly just making some really soft foods, Aether doesn't have any teeth yet, but I think she's 

ready for something other than milk

[Grinny] Very irritated tail flicks-

[Alexsezia] Gives Grinny a light pat on the head. - So maybe squished vegetables of some kind?

[Lie] - And some fruits would probably be good too. I know they do it with meat as well

[Alexsezia] I'm suprised you asked me, Doc is the one that's good as melting things.

[Lie] - Well I know you and TLOT like having fun working on new food items

[Alexsezia] This is true.... And I do have the cheese press.

[Aether] Burbles-

[Lie] - Yeah, we're gonna make you some yummy stuff!

[Grinny] Stinky fart-

[Alexsezia] Oh dear! Grinny? Do you have a stomach ache?

[Grinny] - No!- Yes he does

[Alexsezia] I think we might need to vary your diet a bit...

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Alexsezia] A little greenery wouldn't hurt you either. Lie? You said you had some catnip?

[Lie] - Yeah- She sits Aether in her lap and focuses, causing a fresh and fragrant sprig to form in her 

hands

[Alexsezia] Takes it and tears off some green leaves for Grinny. - I know the flowers are the 

strong part. This should settle your stomach a bit. A little grass wouldn't hurt you either.

[Grinny] Swats at Alexsezia's hand in response-

[Alexsezia] Don't be a pill. It's just some greens.

[Grinny] - I don't need them!

[Aether] Touches the leaves in Lies hands-

[Alexsezia] But they do taste good. I've had tea from them before. Would you rather have tea?

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Lie] - I'm just having flashbacks to CP...

[Alexsezia] Well he is a creepypasta, and cats have their own ways. Come on Grinny, Lie grew 

it herself. It's just catnip, not some kind of weird injection. Here, I'll show you. - She takes one of the leaves and eats it herself. 

\- A bit bitter, but not bad.

[Grinny] - No

[Alexsezia] Well at least come be with us in the kitchen so I can keep an 

eye on you- She gathers up Grinny with the square under him and the leaves and walks him out into the main room to set him on a wool 

block- Come on Lie. Let's see what I can find for Aether.

[Lie] - Not going to wait for your partner in crime?

[Alexsezia] Just seeing what I have. - she grins wryly- Partner indeed... he and I have such a 

checkered history. - She pulls out some carrots and apples and sets them on the counter.

[Lie] Carries Aether into the room- I'm sure it's not as bad as CP and I's history

[Grinny] Turns his back to the room-

[Alexsezia] Well no... I mean... the first two times were pretty bad....

[Lie] - Did you literally shoot an arrow through his heart?

[Alexsezia] I fought him with a sword. Did pretty well considering the circumstances.

[Lie] - Fair enough, I could only shoot him because he was distracted by Alexis

[Alexsezia] The second time I couldn't do anything... - She looks down at the bunch of 

cheeries in her hand - We were all... different back then.

[Lie] - But at least we're all friends now

[Alexsezia] Thank goodness for that. You all get used to him, calling him by the little 

nickname Doc gave him, thinking he's just this silly, lazy guy... I hate seeing him angry. Partly because I know he hates himself when 

that happens as well.

[Aether] Reaches for the apple-

[Lie] - Not yet Aether

[Grinny] Growls as some of the other cats get closer-

[Alexsezia] Covers Grinny with a small blanket and shoos the other cats away. - I think it's 

different with Cp. He likes being angry.

[Lie] - This is true. Hopefully a certain little one won't follow that trend

[Alexsezia] Perks - Can you feel that? It's always stronger when he's 

gone back to our original seed for a bit. The Testificates tend to amp him up. I don't have a lick of psychic ability, but I can still 

get a sense when he's near.

[Lie] - Yeah, he's pretty happy right now

[Aether] Picks up on it too and smiles and giggles a little-

[TLOT] Taps on the door politely - 

[Alexsezia] Just come in! 

[TLOT] Peeks in, - don't want to startle anyone.

[Lie] - Everything settled away?

[TLOT] Neat and tidy. Steve was in the mood for a sandwich and a little downtime. He and 

Stevie did work pretty hard.

[Alexsezia] Did you bring anything? 

[TLOT] Yep. several types of foods and... - he looks down at Grinny- oh dear... that doesn't feel pleasant. Did you eat a silverfish 

Grinny?

[Grinny] - Fuck off!

[TLOT] Have you tried to give him anything? 

[Alexsezia] Just some greens, but he won't eat them.

[Grinny] Grumbles-

[Lie] - What has he been eating?

[Alexsezia] Lobster and cheese. He won't eat the same stuff as the other cats.

[TLOT] Normal cats have issues with dairy, that's likely the cause of his tummy ache. Some 

chicken might be better for his next meal.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Lie] - I know Hope usually has some stinky farts when she gets into the milk occasionally

[TLOT] in the meantime a boop on his cute little nose will have to suffice. - he gives Grinny 

the smallest gentle touch on the nose with one finger. 

[Grinny] Swats, trying to draw blood-

[TLOT] Evades his claws and boops him again- not fast enough. 

[Alexsezia] Is getting the shape of his intentions. 

[Grinny] Growls and starts getting up-

[Lie] Is hiding a smile-

[TLOT] puts his finger squarely on Grinnys tiny nose. - boop.

[Grinny] Bites-

[TLOT] Stays put to be sure that some of the blood goes down Grinny's throat. - and presto! No 

more tummy ache. 

[Grinny] - FUCKER!

[Alexsezia] Muffles a small laugh- you're not the first person he's tricked and you'll not be 

the last either. 

[Grinny] Is just cursing as a smell starts filling the room-

[TLOT] Pulls out a bucket of lava long enough to wash the wound from his hand. - worked on Cp 

plenty of times to. Hah

[Grinny] - I'm going to murder you!

[TLOT] Makes a stricken face at the smell and runs to open the door- 

[Alexsezia] What in the Nether is that???

[Grinny] - Wasn't me

[Lie] - Actually that might be Aether...

[TLOT] Is she angry????!!

[Lie] - No, just poopy

[TLOT] -Coughs- I can't... good gods! 

-Assorted unhappy cat noises since they also have sensitive noses. Some of them go outside -

[Lie] Moves Aether to the other end of the counter and moves quickly to change and 

freshen her up- Once she's on something other than milk it won't be as bad

[TLOT] Gags- 

[Alexsezia] Is it always like that???

[Lie] -For the most part? Yes. I can smell it from across the house

[Alexsezia] Breaks one of the upper glass blocks of a window to let more air in. - Kinda glad 

I'm ace...

[Lie] - It'll get better- She puts the fresh diaper on and just leaves Aether like that since she doesn't 

have a spare onesie at the moment

[Alexsezia] I hope so. 

[TLOT] Just generally outside.

[Lie] - It should be safe now TLOT

[TLOT] Peeks in cautiously, and takes a small experimental sniff. - Okay...

[Grinny] Lets out the fart he'd been holding in-

[TLOT] You suck.

[Aether] Burbles-

[Lie] - Yeah, you were stinky

[Alexsezia] Can we rein in the assault on everyones senses please?

[Grinny] - Nope

[TLOT] Don't make me get out the cheese.

[Lie] Groans- No, I may vomit if you do

[Alexsezia] Oh the gold stuff? Yeah it reeks. 

[TLOT] Eyes narrow- she couldn't get enough of it when she was pregnant.

[Lie] Points at Aether- I think you mean this one couldn't get enough of it

[Aether] Happy squeal-

[TLOT] Cocks his head curiously. - I wonder if she'd want it now?

[Lie] - Can we not? Or at least wait till it's just you her and CP? Besides, I don't know if it's soft 

enough for her...

[TLOT] shrugs- that can be an experiment for another day then. 

[Alexsezia] Is dragging out a weird looking cauldron- I think we need to focus.

[Lie] - Yeah, lets make those poops not so stinky

[TLOT] Do you still have the other pieces Alexsezia?

[Alexsezia] Around here someplace. I haven't needed them much. The blue chase lasts a bit longer then your steelton gold.

[Lie] Brings Aether back over- So what should we start with?

[TLOT] How about Doc's favorite? 

[Alexsezia] Carrots. I was thinking the same. -she's looking for a piston block in her trunks. 

[TLOT] This will suffice for part of it. - He's cooking a cobble in her furnace to make it stone again.

[Lie] - What can I do to help? Other then test the foods with Aether

[Alexsezia] I'm not sure. Can you think of some combinations? You're more familiar with irl 

foods for babies then we are. 

[TLOT] Sets down the stone block on the floor and uses his small scythe to cut it into two half slabs.

[Lie] - Well, I know if you mix fruits with the vegetables, the vegetables can't be tasted as much...

[Grinny] Tries slinking off-

[Alexsezia] Has found a piston block and sets it ups with a switch. - I have cheeries and 

apples. 

[TLOT] Lemons are fruit right?

[Lie] - Yeah, but we might want to use those more as a preservative

[TLOT] Whats a preservative?

[Lie] - It keeps things from going bad, lemon because of the acidity is actually really useful for that when 

it comes to fruits

[Alexsezia] Why would anything ever go bad? Just keep it in a trunk so it 

doesn't despawn.

[Lie] - True, but I don't think straight lemon is something to start with either

[TLOT] Okay? - mutters- I like them...

[Alexsezia] Come on, I need your glitch, stick that slab on here and we'll be ready to go.

[Aether] Burbles and looks around at everything happening-

[TLOT] Forces the slab onto the end of the piston and slides a bowl under the cauldron- 

[Alexsezia] Now for the fun part! - She tosses a bunch of carrots into the cauldron and pulls the lever- There's a bit of interference 

as the piston forces the chunk of stone down into the cauldron and smashes the carrots through the holes in the bottom of it. They're 

entirely mushed.

[Lie] - Ready for the first taste test Aether?  
[Aether] Rubs her face against Lie-  
[Lie] 

\- Awww... It's okay, I promise it's yummy

[TLOT] brings up the bowl - Come on Aether. You have to be getting sick of milk by now.

[Lie] Reaches over and gets a tiny bit on her finger tip which she offers to Aether. The moment Aether 

opens her mouth Lie slips it in-

[Aether] Has zero clue as to what to think about the food. It's new, and weird, and different, and she's not sure whether to cry or 

not. Her whole face scrunches up in consternation-

[TLOT] I think shes a bit overwhelmed...

[Lie] Laughs a little at her face- Oh, it's okay, it's yummy!

[Alexsezia] Is in full swing now- lets do the apples next!

[Lie] - We might add a little sugar to that one

[Alexsezia] throws in a sugar blob and merrily squishes everything. 

[TLOT] Takes the result with a flourish and offers a bit to Aether. - for the little lady. 

[Aether] Looks at it curiously, her mouth open a little-

[TLOT] Pokes it in gently

[Aether] Again pulls a face at the strange taste in her mouth, but it's not as bad as the previous face and 

after a moment she opens her mouth again-

[Lie] - I think she likes that one

[Alexsezia] We can put some sugar in the carrots too if you think it will help. 

[Lie] - Well I Don't want her getting too attached to sugar... No offense TLOT

[TLOT] She is a brine Lie

[Alexsezia] Not to sweet.. Hmmm...- she tosses in a bunch of beets and they squelch redly out

[Aether] Babbles and just kinda plays with her own fingers-

[TLOT] Some of us dont even need food. We just like the taste. 

[Lie] - Well, I think she'll need some food for awhile, just so she can grow up big and strong and healthy

[TLOT] Oh, obviously. But imsaying it's unlikely she'd get fat from sweets 

in the meantime. 

[Alexsezia] My money is on she drops directly into creative once she's an 

adult. 

[Lie] - Hopefully she won't accidentally break something or bounce between creative and survival during 

pubety

[TLOT] She's going to have an interesting childhood to be sure... 

[Alexsezia] offers Aether a bit of the beets. 

[Aether] Pulls yet another face, she's more unsure about this one than the others-

[Lie] - Yeah, I don't like beets much either

[Alexsezia] But they're good for you! I like beetroot soup. 

[TLOT] Her facial expressions are entertaining at least. - he's quietly taking pictures of her 

reactions- 

[Lie] - That's for sure, should we try the cheeries next?

[TLOT] I'm not sure how that will work with the pits. But I have something in near sure will be 

a hit. I copied one of Doc's souvenirs - he pulls out a peach the size of a pumpkin. - I think the game is called Okami? 

[Lie] - Oh yeah, I forgot about that

[Alexsezia] Smells nice at least. - she takes the giant fruit and squishes it. 

[Lie] - I used to enjoy those with cottage cheese

[TLOT] With cheese? What an odd thought. Are they supposed to be served hot like a pizza? - 

Takes some for Aether - what do you think of this kiddo? 

[Lie] - It can be made into pies and cobblers, or you can eat them cold

[Aether] Seems to like that one-

[TLOT] giant Peaches get a thumbs up I think. 

[Alexsezia] Throws a roast chicken in and smashes it - oh that's weird...

[Lie] - Mashed meat?

[Grinny] Starts vomiting in the other room-

[Alexsezia] Oh Grinny... But yes and no. I mean, we're doing something unnatural anyway. It 

looks like smashing meat gives more then one item. - she shows a blob of chicken in the rough shape of a sugar drop along with a 

separate blob of bone meal. 

[Lie] - Huh, alright then

[Grinny] Has puked on Alexsezia's pillow-

[Lie] - So, should we start trying some of Daddy's preferred foods?

[Alexsezia] Glances towards the bedroom- I guess I'm going to have to 

replace the bedding again...

[TLOT] I'm sorry he's so destructive. Do you want me to take him back to the castle? I know he'd probably hate it....

[Grinny] Hears this and slinks as far under the bed as he can get-

[Alexsezia] No. He's a cat. I'm used to it. He just has a dicky tummy.

[TLOT] Your fortitude is noted and appreciated. - he gives her a little salute- 

[Alexsezia] Oh, shut up. 

[TLOT] Little snort and a chuckle. He takes the bowl of mashed chicken from her and offers a bit to Aether.

[Aether] Takes it and after having gotten at least a little bit used to the sweetness of the fruit she is 

completely caught off guard by the new taste of meat and even her little hands ball up into fists out of confusion. She is very much 

not sure about what is going into her tummy at the moment-

[TLOT] I think that might be enough experimenting for one day...

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah, I think somebody might be getting a little overwhelmed. But at least now we 

have a little bit to work with if somebody wouldn't mind making some copies for now?

[Alexsezi] Lounges against the counter-I'll defer to the expert on this one. 

[TLOT] Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.

[Lie] - Thank you TLOT

[Aether] Babbles and reaches for the cauldron-

[Lie] - There isn't more food in there silly

[TLOT] Do you want more? - He's got a little of everything they've made in his 

hands as individual items.

[Lie] - Maybe... It has been a few hours since she last ate. But we'll need a spoon, it's quite a bit more 

efficient than fingers

[Alexsezia] Ummm.... 

[TLOT] You're talking to someone who generally stirs with sticks and drinks out of bowls. 

[Alexsezia] Hey!

[TLOT] And I think it should be made of something soft, to that end I have an idea. She'll have to wait until I've walked you home 

though.

[Lie] Turns Aether around and holds her up- Think you can wait till we get home to eat?

[Aether] Squeals and kicks her legs a little-

[TLOT] I'll try and make it fast. Actually... where's Cp? We can just tp to him.

[Lie] - Bar I believe

[TLOT] That sounds perfect. - He sweeps his cloak out to encompass her- Shall we?

[Aether] Tries to gum the cloak-

[Lie] - If only to save your cloak

[TLOT] Aggressive little squit. My clothing is not food- He tp's them to Cp-

[CP] Immediately curses as he almost spills his drink-

[Steffan] Whoah! 

[Enderbro] OMG A BABY????

[TLOT] Sorry Cp.

[Lie] - Hello you two, it's been awhile, hasn't it?

[Steffan] I heard crazy stuff was going down... didn't think I could be of much help. I mean, unless 

you need someone to watch your farm for a bit again. 

[Enderbro] Cooing over the baby in general-

[Lie] - Yes it has been a bit hectic, and a bit of help would be appreciated every once in awhile

[Aether] Tries to grab one of the sparkles that comes off of Enderbro

[Enderbro] Makes more sparkles- She's so cute! 

[Steffan] Puts his drink down and gets up to look- This is Aether?

[TLOT] Getting a spoon from Sam. - Hey Cp?

[Lie] - Yes, this is our baby girl

[CP] Irritated, he had been expected GK in the bar, not Steffan and Enderbro- What?

[Steffan] And she's a brine. Not gonna lie, low-key just a little bit terrified. 

[Enderbro] But she's so cute! 

[Steffan] Points at Cp- But she's also half his. 

[TLOT] Takes Cp's free hand and puts a slime ball in it.

[Lie] - You haven't seen him interact with her yet, it's some of the most gentle interaction I've ever seen him give

[CP] - Why am I hardening this?

[TLOT] For the baby. - He takes it from Cp and sticks the spoon into it with a hard spolt. 

[Steffan] Irregardless, I hope she inherits most of your temperment.

[Lie] - Well she has learned how to set herself on fire

[Steffan] That sounds.... dangerous. 

[Enderbro] Oh no! Keep a sand block on you just in case! 

[TLOT] Pulls out the spoon and it now has a soft layer of hardened slime coating it. - That looks about right.

[Lie] - Her flames aren't hot yet

[CP] - Why are we making Aether a spoon?

[TLOT] So she can eat some of the nice things me and Alexsezia made for her more efficently.- Here you 

go Lie. - He puts the stacks in her inventory.

[Lie] - Thank you TLOT

[CP] - What did you make for her?

[TLOT] Peaches, roast chicken, beets, carrots, and apples with a little sugar. All 

seperately mashed courtesy of the incredibly glitchy device me and Alexsezia made. It's the same thing she makes the blue chase with.

[Lie] - She needs something other than milk CP

[CP] Grumbles a little-

[TLOT] gently- You're free to try it yourself if you're concerned Cp. It's just mashed food so she 

doesn't have to chew.

[CP] Irritation. He'll probably try it, but not when TLOT is around-

[TLOT] Smiles softly and speaks to him mentally. - You know I wouldn't endanger her.

[CP] - Shut up

[Lie] Sits Aether on the counter and starts to offer her some more of the food-

[Aether] Eats, still getting used to the taste, but her reactions aren't as large as before-

[Sam] Watching curiously- 

[Enderbro] Someones gonna get all messy like that!

[Lie] - That's okay, she'll get a bath after this. And we have bibs at home

[Steffan] Pushes Enderbro back - You should stay back just in case.

[Enderbro] Whhhhhhyyyy?

[Lie] - Well this food does contain moisture and we wouldn't want you to get hurt

[Steffan] Doofus. 

[Enderbro] Oooohhhhhh..... okay! - He goes over to the pool table and dumps a bunch of legos onto it.

-There's the sound of rushing water from down the hill and someone swearing loudly-

[Lie] - That... Sounded like Hera...  
[CP] Stands up and walks over to Lie- Go, I've got Aether

[Lie] Hesitates for a moment but does leave after giving CP a quick kiss on the cheek- I'll be right back

[Herabrine] Is swimming and then running up the hill away from a very angry Basil - Fuckfuckfuck!!!!

[TLOT] Has a slightly devious smile and produces a very small chunk of the steelton gold- Hey Cp...?

[Steffan] HOLY SHIT - fanning his nose-

[CP] - What?

[Lie] - Hera?

[Herabrine] Barely escapes the jaws as the massive beast snaps partway up the hill before sliding 

sullenly back down into the water. 

[TLOT] Motions at Aether with the bit of cheese.

[CP] - Are you sure that's soft enough

[Aether] Is sniffing the air with interest-

[TLOT] It's pretty squishy. Your call. She does seem intrigued.

[CP] - Squishy still implies a little bit of chewing... And she doesn't have teeth

[Lie] - Hera? Are you okay?

[Aether] Makes grasping motions towards TLOT-

[TLOT] I can mash it up a little. 

[Herabrine] Thumbs her nose at Basil- Yeah! I'm good! Hows it going Lie?

[Lie] - Just making new foods for your niece

[CP] - Then let's try

[TLOT] Squishes the cheese with his fingers and rolls it into a tiny cube before 

offering it to Aether.

[Steffan] It's something you EAT??? It smells like gym socks!

[Aether] Noms it, making a face before making excited noises and trying to get at TLOT's fingers-

[CP] - I think she likes it

[TLOT] Of course. She is a brine. And this is her world too. - at Steffan- It only smells bad because 

you're not a Herobrine. 

[Steffan] Runs into the bathroom and there's the sound of someone being sick. 

[Enderbro] Sniff snuff - Smells like Steffan's dirty clothes.

[CP] - Now let's clear the air before Lie finds out

[TLOT] Easily done. - He takes out some lemons and hands them to Sam- 

[Sam] Takes them and soon the smell of squeezing lemons eliminates the cheese smell.

[CP] - Good

[Aether] Gums TLOT's fingers-

[Lie] Walks Hera to the bar so Basil will leave the area-

[TLOT] Very innocent look- 

[Sam] Comes up with a lot of lemonade.

[Lie] - Aether, what are you doing you silly girl?

[Aether] Happy noise at mom's return-

[TLOT] She's just being nippy.

[CP] - She's probably only getting hungrier

[TLOT] Well you burn a lot of energy growing up. And we should get back to work.

[CP] Groans- Do we really have to?

[Lie] - CP we'll still be here when you get back

[Herabrine] I'll keep an eye on her. 

[TLOT] Heads for the door with a suggestion that Cp should follow.

[CP] Groans but does follow the other brine out-


	393. Sins of the Firebird, Dance of Love, One Stinky Diaper

[Flowey] - wandering by Firebirds usual haunts, a trail of flowers at his feet-

[CN] Is just hopping around in the tree's as a bird-

[Flowey] Hmmm...? - looks up at CN and scrunches his nose a bit. - What an odd bird.

[CN] Freezes at the noise and chirps a little as he turns his head to look-

[Flowey] - offers a hand for the bird to land on -

[CN] Hesitates but does hop down, he's just not sure about this brine-

[Flowey] Such coloration, but nothing like his.... Good. - resumes walking with CN in his hand-

[CN] Chirps curiously at Flowey, wondering what he's talking about-

[Flowey] The blue is such a familiar color.. Like him, when he was a wretch.

[CN] Tilts head curiously and hops to face Flowey with a little chirp-

[Doc] Waits until it's dark to steal Deerheart away from the small chore she's performing and sweep her down into the playroom too quickly for her to react. 

[Deerheart] Gives Hir a curious look- Late night quickie my love? 

[Doc] Not too quick I hope... I found something I really like and I want to share it with you. - Xe places hir computer and jams a somewhat glitchy looking music disk into it. 

"Nah, you don't know me

Lightning above and a fire below me

You cannot catch me, cannot hold me

You cannot stop, much less control me"

[Doc] Rocks and moves and does a little stomping dance towards hir perpelexed mate. Xe gives her a bit of a twist and grind and filps her vest onto the bed before swinging her around and biting hir gloves off to toss them too- 

"'Cause I know what it's like to test fate

Had my shoulders pressed with that weight

Stood up strong in spite of that hate

Night gets darkest right before dawn

What don't kill you makes you more strong

And I been waiting for it so long"

[Deerheart] Doc! 

[Doc] Uses the bridge to nibble her neck and make her squeak, leaving a trail of kisses down the instep of her arms as she squirms. Xe stomps her across the floor in a rough swinging dance and somehow divests her of her shirt and themselves of their coat- 

[Deerheart] !!!!

[Doc] Rocks her down and gives her breasts a rough fondle before shedding hir own shirt, xe's male today and hir eyes are glinting with mischief. 

"When I was young, they told me, they said

Make your bed, you lie in that bed

A king can only reign 'til instead

There comes that day it's "off with his head"

The night gets darkest right before dawn

What don't kill you makes you more strong"

[Doc] Singing along and dancing her across the floor, grinding and nipping and even transforming briefly to roll her in soft fluff and leave her naked and panting with stimulation and want. 

[Deerheart] Breathless as she's tumbled onto the bed. 

"And I told them, nah, you don't know me

Lightning above and a fire below me

You cannot catch me, cannot hold me

You cannot stop, much less control me

When it rains, it pours"

[Doc] Crackling with want and joy, falling upon her like a stormcloud on a mountain. First diving down to lick her until she's flushed and wet, then roughly thrusting into her to the beat and reveling in her cries of passion. 

[Deerheart] Clinging to the bedframe with both hands and just riding out hir mates bursts of energy. Far above them it starts to rain in ernest. 

"Waiting for a light that never comes

I chase the sun

Waiting for a light that never comes"

[Doc] Holds back until Deerheart is dizzy with her release and then allows hirself to finish, pumping hard to the electronics and leaving her very sticky, full and panting on the bed. The song finishes and leaves only the humming of the command block.- Not too fast I hope?

[Deer] Breathless, she barely manages to shake her head as her senses are still trying to right themselves-

[Doc] Curls up next to her - Oh good. I've been having a high energy day. I thought I shouldn't be the only one to enjoy it.

[Deer] - Indeed not, so what brought on that little bit of inspiration?

[Doc] Shrugs - Just dinking around on the internet. I'm not much of a dancer, but that caught my ear.

[Deer] - Well it's a wonderful song, it kinda reminds me of brines in general

[Doc] Yeah, lightning above and fire below... made me think of me and Cp. Balancing power. And I needed a break. Slender is being very reserved and quiet. It actually makes me more nervous then if he was yelling at Cp or something. At least it makes Mirabella happy.

[Deer] - He may be remaining so reserved for her sake

[Doc] Then I'm doubly glad she's here. Poor thing. I saw her wandering around the other day, so at least she's getting out a bit.

[Deer] - Oh that's wonderful!

[Doc] Chuckles- She was talking to Mb, I'm sure that would have been interesting to overhear, but I didn't want to intrude.

[Deer] - I do wonder what they talked about now

[Doc] I guess you could ask either of them.... -pauses- I can't believe our kid is raising a fruitcake/t-rex... and you thought my pets were a pain in the butt.

[Deer] - Yes, I'm really not sure about Fru still...

[Doc] Mix says we need a scarab, or whatever the local candy equivalent is to tame them. Until then, keeping them contained seems like the only option. But it's okay. TLOT took Steve, Stevie and even Cp out to get lots of iron from both seeds.

[Deer] - Good, I hope they have enough

[Doc] I think it's gonna be a big build. I kinda want Cp to do it. It seems like his kind of project.

[Deer] - If you can get him away from Aether for awhile

[Doc] Well if the build is done before we put Fru in it, there's no reason Lie can't chill with Aether nearby.

[Deer] - This is true

[Doc] Could give you an excuse to play with Aether too. She is another native. Settled nicely into the code I assume.

[Deer] - Oh very nicely, she seems almost as bright as TLOT within the code

[Doc] What about me and Lie? - snuggles in conspiratorially- Aren't I still your favorite? - Hir fingers dance down Deerheart's bare leg- The one who rocks your world? - Eyebrow waggle-

[Deer] Grins- Oh absolutely, you and Lie are like moonlight while TLOT and Aether are like sunlight, not as bright, but can be looked at for eternity

[Doc] Happy purr and hir fingers slip lower and brush the pale green hairs betwixt her legs- Gooood.

[Deer] Squirms- Hoping for a round two?

[Doc] Maybe... I have a lot of energy tonight... - Xe nibbles at a nipple-

[Deer] Squeaks- Please love?

[Doc] Hir fingers go a bit lower and delve under, teasing some rather sensitive spots. - Perhaps, but not so fast this time. Would you like any restraints my love?

[Deer] - Yes please!

[Doc] Taps hir chin - I'm having a thought... something small but potent. - Xe takes out a bit of purple yarn, [it's just a short strand] and deftly ties Deerheart's thumbs together.

[Deer] Squirms, her thumbs flexing as she lets the strange feeling focus there-

[Doc] Watches her wiggle with consternation and flip her hands around, not sure what to do with them. Xe waits until she's throughly discombobulated to pounce on her.

[Deer] Yelps- Doc!

[Doc] Gives a mock growl and plays with her, trying to overstimulate her even more-

[Deer] Bucks and squiggles beneath her mate, feeling the heat gather in her loins-

[Doc] Gets a bit of lube and plays with her ass as well, just teasing her without pushing in.

[Deer] Panting- Plug... Is in chest... Over there

[Doc] Hops up to get it and greases it up before wiggling just the tip inside.

[Deer] Tries to push herself onto it-

[Doc] Holds it steady and eases it in until there's the gentle pop of her contracting around the thinnest part.

[Deer] Shudders in delight- Please love, I want more of you

[Doc] Then I'm happy to oblige. - Xe stops for a moment, obviously having a sudden thought and gets a devious smile. They screw their face up in concentration and then let out a huge whuff of air. They look a bit dizzy but soldier on. Xe picks up her hooves and holds her feet high before stuffing what feels like a somewhat larger dick then before into her-

[Deer] Stiffens and then moans oh so appreciatively- Oh love, I can feel that change

[Doc] Is redfaced and panting, but hammers her anyway, sloshing out a bit of cum from before.

[Deer] Her pitches are growing higher with each thrust and she would be grabbing at Doc if her thumbs weren't tied together-

[Doc] looks a bit spacey but gives hir best-

[Deer] Finally comes again, calling Doc's name as she does so-

[Doc] Spazzes a bit and comes hirself, just a little this time and then pants desperately-

[Deer] - Please. untie my thumbs, I don't know how much longer I can handle that

[Doc] Manages to snap the yarn and then just kind of topples over on the bed and passes out cold.

[Deer] Sits up to tend to Doc-

[Doc] Hir lower anatomy looks like a mix of hir human form and hir dragon shape and it shifts slowly back to human as she watches. It was evidently a bit of a strain to keep the larger cock hard while maintaining proper circulation everywhere else and xe's passed out because of it.

[Deer] - Oh love...- She smiles a bit before covering both of them and snuggling close, they could wash up later

[Doc] Happy purrs, and xe smiles in hir sleep.

[TLOT] Opens the way for the two Steves and Cp and the smell of chocolate and candy wafts out of the hole out of the cage. - Well this should be a gentler task then being on my seed at least.

[CP] Gags-

[Steve] Is it too cute for you Cp?

[CP] - It's not right, especially with how sugary it is

[Steve] It's just a texture pack. 

[TLOT] I think it must be a breeze for a survivor, since just about everything is edible.

[CP] - Players can only consume things designated as food, unlike us they can't eat the ground

[TLOT] Good point. But I was thinking more like a wandering member of our kind in terms of survivor. Or a native critter. I've seen Yaunfen tear into just about everything that exists here.

[Steve] Has just picked a hillside and started at it with a pickaxe.

[Stevie] - So do any of us know what iron looks like here?

[TLOT] Yes... I haven't really messed with it myself. But it's got two big circles on the side of the block. 

[Steve] Holds up a coal block- Like this, but without the spirals. I think they're some kind of cookies, but I haven't tried to eat them.

[Stevie] - Then let's dig

[CP] - Do I really have to be here?

[TLOT] Does it hurt you to be here?

[CP] - If I say yes do I get to leave?

[TLOT] No. Go help your brother. Keep him out of any hot candy.

[CP] Growls at the memory-

[TLOT] Heads down, just trusting Cp will follow. 

[Steve] Now remember to hit any fossil-looking blocks, we're also looking for a special item. Some kind of bug. 

[TLOT] It just looks like a bug. It's more like a little gem, but who knows what it might look like here.

[CP] - Oh joy

[TLOT] You know... you could use TNT. This is an empty seed. It's not like we're disturbing anyone.

[CP] - I'm good with that

[TLOT] Just not right next to us please.

[Steve] And yell or something before you set it off!

[CP] - Nah- Tosses some TNT up into the air

[TLOT] Fucking hell! - He punches the TNT so it goes towards a nearby wall and moves to shield Stevie and Steve both-

[CP] Cackles as it explodes, sending a bit of snow towards TLOT and the Steve's-

[TLOT] Shakes his head- well at least he's happy again. 

[Steve] Jerk.

[Stevie] - I'm used to it

[TLOT] Can you hold off for a moment so we can collect the items at least?

[CP] - Now why would I do that?

[TLOT] Because it's pointless mining that way if you don't let us gather it up!

[CP] - Nah- He tosses up more TNT

[Stevie] Just brings up a wall of ice between them and his brother and turns away from it- Let's go

[TLOT] Sighs- What a waste...

[Steve] Hops back from the wall in suprise and then taps it. - That's packed ice too... whoah.

[Stevie] - Might take him at least a little bit to get through it...

[TLOT] Do you think he'll even try? He might just fuck off to break shit on his own.

[Stevie] - He should be irritated that the tnt didn't reach us, he'll probably try to get through

[TLOT] Then we'll just mine on the other side while he keeps busy. 

[Steve] I'm on it! - heads for the opposite wall and starts picking. - OOOh! Gold!

[TLOT] Is watching the ice-

[Stevie] - Nice, didn't realize we were that far down already

-There's a flicker of CP's fire on the other side-

[Steve] Takes a chunk of it and pulls it in half with a bit of effort. - Want some? 

[TLOT] Over his shoulder - It's toffee I think?

[Stevie] - Sure?- He takes it and tries biting off a piece

-It's chewy and and tastes like toasted brown sugar with a bit of maple.- 

[Steve] Chewing and picking. 

[TLOT] Well I think you've presented him with a challenge at least...

-There is some cracking happening in the ice-

[Stevie] - Good, maybe it will get him to not be such a prick at times

[Steve] Cool him down, haha. There's a fossil block in the floor to your left Stevie.

[Stevie] - Hm? Oh, okay- He picks at it rather quickly

-The block gives way and a rather unappealing item pops out. It's a large yellow sucker with a bug in the center of it. -

[Steve] What in the world?

[Stevie] - Umm...

[CP] Finally breaks through- Stevie you ass!

[TLOT] I thought it was funny...

[Steve] What is that? It's gross!

[CP] Looks at the item- Looks like a bug

[TLOT] We are looking for a bug...

[Steve] I think that's the first thing in this texture pack I've seen that I would absolutely not eat!

[CP] - I mean I think LJ would occasionally give out lollipops like that just to scare the crap out of some people

[Steve] It's a real irl thing? Or just something nasty he made???

[TLOT] It may be because this is how the intersectional bleed of the two mods shook out. They're not a perfect match by any means.

[CP] - Oh it's a real thing, humans are weird like that

[Stevie] - Well will somebody else take it?

[TLOT] I'll take it. - He lifts it from Stevie's hand and examines it. - Chances are good this is what we need. But we could still use more iron.

[Steve] Yuck!

[CP] Groans- Really?

[TLOT] Well you could let us harvest what you blew up and that would probably speed things along...

[CP] - Didn't really get anything other than stone

[TLOT] Ah, is it safe for me to resume digging then?

[CP] Grumbles-

[TLOT] I'm on it then. - He passes Cp and regards the tnt blasted hole before taking an ender dragon shape and digging at the rock like an enthusiastic dog. 

[Steve] Hurries behind him to sweep up what he throws out.

[CP] Leans against a wall to watch when he suddenly lurches forwards under a psychic barrage strong enough for even TLOT to feel-

[TLOT] Suddenly stops and looks around, his little dragon ears twitching- what in the world was that?

[CP] -... Lie... I think Aether pooped out the cheese... Ow...

[Steve] That felt scary....

[CP] - Yeah... She's mad...

[TLOT] What do we do?

[CP] - Well she's demanding I go home to change the diaper...

[TLOT] Ooooh.... well... I guess you got your excuse to leave?

[CP] - Yup... Going now!- He opens a portal and slips through

[Stevie] Bursts out laughing once his brother is gone-

[TLOT] Also lets out a laugh. - I wasn't trying to get him in trouble, but that is super funny!

[Steve] Snickers-

[Stevie] - He might just end up on the couch for that

[TLOT] I hope she isn't too hard on him... it was my idea.

[Stevie] - I'm sure he'll be fine

[Lie] Is angrily waiting for CP to get back while Hera laughs behind her-

[CP] Quickly enters the house- Lie

[Lie] - Change her, now

[CP] - Okay- He scoots around his wife to where Aether is laying. The removal of the diaper causes Lie to gag and she steps outside- Did you make mommy angry Aether

[Aether] Laughs-

[Herabrine] Not quite her first grief but a good effort for having obvious help. Hope you weren't in the middle of something Cp. Also her face was priceless.

[CP] - No, this actually got me out of mining... And I didn't think she'd poop it out this fast...

[Herabrine] Who knows with babies? But being this small and likely growing like a weed... I'm sure that's taking some energy. I wonder if she still only has one heart? 

[CP] - We could either bug TLOT till he returns to check, or call Doc over to look

[Herabrine] Doc is probably easier, you know they can do that statick lens thing. I saw them using it on Gk not that long ago. His guts look like a cross between a furnace and a whiskey still. 

[CP] - You call them then

[Herabrine] shrugs- she types into the chat and gets an answer back- 

[Doc] I'm doing research before I do the next update.... but if you want me to check the baby I'll come over.

[Herabrine] Easy enough. You just hate asking them for anything.

[CP] Flips Hera off before putting Aether down on a couple carpet squares-

[Herabrine] plays with a little blob of water as if it were a ball, tossing it around with her powers to amuse Aether.

[Aether] Reaches out for the strange moving thing-

-Her fingers pass through it and get a little bit wet. 

[Herabrine] Neat huh?

[Aether] Squeals and then burbles-

[Herabrine] Spins it out into a little tendril and swirls it around- 

-There's the sound of a horse outside and Beau giving a whinny -

[Lie] Is still outside and goes to see who's there-

[Doc] Has jumped the fence with Gir and gives the zombie horse a pat, there's a bit of dust as xe does so. - Hi Lie!

[Lie] - Hey, what brings this visit on?

[Doc] Herabrine called me over, Cp has a question about Aether. And Gir needed a bit of airing out anyway. - Xe hops down

[Gir] Wanders over to Lie and gives a wheezy snort before sniffing her a bit.

[Lie] Gives Gir a pat- Ah, I see. I had to call CP back anyways, he and TLOT gave Aether some of the Steelton Gold...

[Gir] Snuffles her interestedly- 

[Doc] Hehe, Don't have bacon in your inventory, do you? Did she have a tummy ache or something?

[Lie] - The most horrendous poop ever actually, and no, no bacon right now

[Gir] Meeeeehhhh

[Doc] Oh dear... Well she might be a bit young for it then. Or, you just can't handle the smell in any form.

[Lie] - Probably the latter

[Doc] Okay, lets have a look then. Shall we? - Gestures to the house.

[Lie] Leads the way back in-

[Aether] Is giggling as she gets booped by a tiny tendril of water-

[Herabrine] Is smiling as she wiggles the tendril around and makes shapes with it. 

[Doc] Someone is having fun. So what's on your mind Cp?

[CP] - Actually, Hera was wondering if she still only had one heart

[Doc] Well that's easy enough. - Xe generates a pinch of statick in hir hands and shapes it into a small circle- let me get in there for sec Hera. 

[Herabrine] Lifts the bit of water up higher and swirls it around nearer the ceiling. - Oh... okay.

[Aether] Makes an unhappy noise as the water goes away-

[Doc] Oh, don't be like that. I'll only be a moment. 

[Herabrine] twirls the water around like a mobile

[Aether] Rubs at her face a bit, but her chest is clear for Doc to get at-

[Herabrine] Mashes the blob into Cp's hair and uses the water to mess it up, she's just trying to amuse the baby- 

[Doc] Holds the lens over her chest and looks at the childs innards- interesting...

[Aether] Takes that moment to roll over-

[CP] - Stop that

[Herabrine] Pushes all his hair straight up- Nope. 

[Doc] Pulls back. - Well she only has one heart still, but there's... a space. Like... when I was in the tournament I was given frames for more hearts and they're permenant as long as something is filling the space? She's making room for a new heart. All the connections are formed, it just needs to fill up.

[Lie] - Good, that means she's healthy

[CP] Tosses a fire ball at Hera-

[Herabrine] Counters with a handful of water that makes it fizzle into a chunk of obsidian. 

[Doc] I heard you did some cooking. Did you come up with anything interesting?

[Lie] - Mostly just some mashed foods, I was thinking of heading out to a store to get some more things not only for everyone here, but to mash up for Aether as well

[Doc] Oh! Can I come? I love that kind of thing.

[Herabrine] Puts the smooth obsidian ball next to Aether. 

[Lie] - Sure, I wouldn't mind some company

[Aether] Tries pushing herself up-

[Herabrine] notices- Oooh, who's a strong baby? Work it girl!

[Doc] Hmm?

[Lie] - She's working her way towards crawling

[Herabrine] Beaming- 

[Doc] Adopts a casual pose - So can you watch the baby Cp, while us ladies go shopping?

[CP] - Sure, not like she can go out without any sunglasses anymore

[Aether] Baps the ball-

[Doc] I wonder what time it is out there? - taps chin. Xe types in the chat- Deerheart? It looks like I'm going out for groceries, do you want anything?

[Deer] - Just anything you think our child and I may enjoy

[Doc] Got it. - turns to Lie with a mock huff- I guess I'll go... change my clothes.. hmph.

[Lie] - Probably for the best, I'll go change mine too

[Doc] Scoots over into an alcove and alters their coat into a more normal looking black jacket to hang open over the tank underneath. It's blue today with a bit of cleavage showing.

[Lie] Comes back quickly and picks up Aether to give her a kiss- Be good for daddy

[CP] - Come back safe

[Doc] Steps back and searches around before making an opening. It come out from a traffic camera near a park, it's evening.

[Lie] Follows and looks around- Let's find a store quickly, we don't know how soon they'll be closing

[Doc] Okay. - Xe starts walking - don't want to show off your glowy hair too much. You do have an awful lot of it right now. By the by... would you like a trim? Babies tend to have sticky fingers and be really grabby...

[Lie] - It's been fine so far, and I can always just pull it back into a braid...- She currently has most of the hair tucked into her sweater

[Doc] Okay, just offering. And that looks promising. - They point to a brightly lit store with a busy facade. - I smell coffee. I bet they have food.

[Lie] - Lets go then- They wait to cross the street and hurries across

[Doc] Good thing I've taken to just carrying my card all the time. As long as we don't buy alcohol, I've got this. - They step into the space and get hit with a wave of various food smells. -

[Lie] Moves to grab a cart- We should probably mostly stick to the produce section

[Doc] Goes right to the veggies - I'm all for that... they have neat stuff here! - Xe shuffles around- Okay this I have to have. Even if they taste weird. - It's a small bag of purple carrots.

[Lie] - I'm going to look at some of the fruits

[Doc] Follows along like an excited child. -

[Lie] Starts looking over the familiar fruits, grabbing a container of blue berries and raspberries-

[Doc] What is this??? - It's a bright red fruit with bits of protruding green.

[Lie] Looks at the little tag in front of it- A dragon fruit?

[Doc] Getting that. If only for the name. - Plops it in the cart. -

[Lie] - Hmmm, maybe some sweet potatos?

[Doc] I like that combination of words together, so yes. Help me find somethign for my own wife and kiddo please. You're the expert here.

[Lie] - Well the candy aisle is your best bet for Yaunfen

[Doc] is this spiky yellow thing actually edible? 

[Lie] - Yeah, that's a pineapple. Actually TLOT might really like that

[Doc] Why? Just because it's yellow?

[Lie] - It's got some tartness like a lemon, but is also sweet- She picks up some strawberries and looks at some oranges

[CN] Shifts as he listens to Flowey talk about the past-

[Mb] Happens to be passing by and hides to listen in- 

[Flowey] -Just slowly recalling the time Firebird razed a village... Or three over something menial.- Foolish bird.

[CN] Is shaking now-

[Flowey] And then, I made him regret it. I made him feel like how he made his seed feel. - dark tone- Terrified to even exist.

[CN] Suddenly switches forms, all of his weight in Flowey's hands- But Firebird wouldn't do that!

[Flowey] - startled noise as he drops CN's body - But he did. And he was so much worse.

[Mb] mutters - who knew the feather ball was such a psycho... But the kid should know how dangerous a NOTCH can be...

[CN] - No he's not!- He's got tears starting to form

[Flowey] Why do you think I came here trying to murder him, hmm? Why don't you ask him about it yourself, child?

[CN] - I will! And you'll see that you're lying!

[Flowey] And when he confirms it?

[CN] Makes an upset noise and goes rushing off to find Firebird-

[Flowey] - watches him go and tuts- That child is going to be heart broken.

[CN] Is crying now as he looks for Firebird-

[Firebird] -Is laying on a tree top-

[CN] - Firebird!

[Firebird] - rolls over and dips a hand down - Hmmm? What's wrong CN?

[CN] - Firebird- Sniffle- That... That other brine... He said...

[Firebird] - swings down from tree- what did he say?

[CN] - A... A bunch of things... About you...

[Firebird] - starts to frown- L... Like what?

[CN] - That... That you destroyed a bunch of stuff and terrorized people and that he had to punish you! But... You wouldn't have done that...

[Mb] Strolls up as well- I believe it. NOTCHES are nothing but trouble. Old NOTCHES doubly so. 

[CN] Turns around- SHUT UP!

[Mb] Truth hurts don't it? My NOTCH was beyond insane. He framed me for terrible things because he thought I wasn't living up to my reputation well enough. 

[CN] Just crying now- Firebird...

[Mb] Just count yourself lucky your brine is kind pipsqueak. 

[CN] He's shaking again-

[Firebird] - wraps CN up in his arms and hushes him-

[CN] - They're lying... You're not a meanie

[Firebird] - softly - Not anymore...

[Mb] Does the gesture for- I'm watching you. 

[Firebird] -glares at MB-

[CN] Snuggling closer to Firebird- They're lying

[Mb] shrugs- You can believe whatever you want, it doesn't make it true. I believed I could reason with the people my NOTCH griefed in my name. That didn't work out too well... Pray you never get into a similar situation.

[CN] - Lie would never cause harm, and my job is to protect her...

[Mb] I didn't say she would. You got lucky. Not everyone does. But you wander into a place where there are lots of strangers... things happen. People assume things about digital entities, and their fears are often not unfounded.

[CN] Remembers what happened on the other server-

[Mb] Reads his expression easily. - See?

[CN] Just buries his face deeper into Firebirds fluff-

[Mb] Is baiting them both now - Maybe you should have ol' Doc light up them eyes for ya? Join the other team before you get scragged by somebody. Fuck, it might give you some actual powers.

[CN] Flinches at being reminded that he doesn't have any powers-

[Mb] Gotcha thinking about it now didn't I...? You might like being a little bit broken.

[CN] - No, because then I wouldn't be Lie's NOTCH anymore...

[Mb] Yeah, but you're not much good to her how you are. Cp could just pick you up and throw you in the pond for lookin' at him funny.

[CN] - Shut up!

[Mb] Make me kid.

[CN] Just shifts into his bird form and burrows into Firebirds fluff-

[Mb] I thought so. - He turns to walk away.

[Firebird] -Holds CN to his chest, other hand clenched tightly, single spark of heat held in confines it should never leave.- Being broken helps no one. Being broken harms more people than it helps.

[Mb] clenches his fists but doesn't turn around- you know nothing about being broken. Pitiful wanna be god. You dont belong here anyway. - he glanced up as Celine flies overhead looking for him.- go back to your paradise realms and leave this place for those of us who actually need sanctuary. I'm gonna go talk to your buddy Flowey. See what else my 'brother' deigns to share. 

[Firebird] -Grits his teeth before taking a deep breath- Go, see what he tells you. He's no better.

[Mb] He's a brine. He's not supposed to be better. We're all just vermin to you anyway right? Dirty broken mistakes. 

[CN] Is just trembling-

[Firebird] Most are. But there are always worse mistakes. Those are the ones that need to be fixed.

[Mb] It's not your place to fix us

[Firebird] It's what we're made for, in most cases.

[Mb] We don't need you old man

[Firebird] Maybe you don't. But someone does. And that's enough for both of us, isn't it? -He's seen Celine and MB interact before. And he recognizes the fondness, it's a shot in the dark, but he has a feeling it's right.- Let's go somewhere quiet, CN.

[CN] Little cheep-

[Zly Wilk] - is standing hidden beneath a nearby tree, having heard voices on his way through he had stopped to investigate, coming just short of making himself known to the others. 

Having no desire to get involved in the argument, he had stayed back in the shadows.

He scowled, thinking on his own past, how he once held opinions much like what Firebird expressed, and how he was now one of the "broken" ones. 

He turns to leave and slip back the way he had come.

[Mb] Gets whiff of Zly's leather coat but doesn't move his head so as not to draw Firebird's attention to it. - Heh. Whatever.

[Firebird] -Stalks off with CN-


	394. Zly Checks In, Grocery Shopping, Cn Kidnapped, The Firebird and the Sphinx

[Zly Wilk] - makes his way back to the path he was on before meeting up with Lazur. They make their way to the general direction of the bar, passing near Lie and CP's place.

[Aether] Is crying because CP briefly put her down-

[CP] - It's okay, I'm just getting you some fresh clothes

[Zly Wilk] - hears Aether as they get close - Oh, that's right, Lie had her and CP's baby. 

[Lazur] -looks uneasily at the house - Uh... good for them?

[CP] - Come on kiddo, don't cry. Do you wanna go see the dogs? Let's go see the dogs- He starts carrying Aether towards the door as he also works on getting her dressed

[Zly Wilk] Oh, come on... we should stop in and offer our congratulations to the new family.

[Lazur] -unsure noises-

[CP] Steps outside and watches his daughter fuss at the sunlight- You're fine, it's just a little light

[Zly Wilk] - Walks up but keeps a respectful distance - Hey, CP.

[CP] - What?- He's heading for the dog pen

[Zly Wilk] Just passing by, wanted to congratulate you and Lie and meet the new addition.

[CP] Turns so they can see Aether better- Yeah, she's arrived alright, and is being fussy right now

[Zly Wilk] -smiles- Awww... she's adorable. Babies can be a handful, even when they don't have powers. 

[Lazur] - is standing back slightly with a polite smile trying to hide her 'I'd-rather-be-anywhere-but-here' feelings.

[CP] - She can already set herself on fire

-The wolves are crowding the fence to sniff at Aether-

[Blake] Follows Cp out of the house and gives the newcomers a decisive - Urf.

[Zly Wilk] so I've heard. Well at least the flames aren't setting anything else ablaze... yet. - he moves his gauntleted hand around so that the light makes the gem on the back and the gold sparkle but doesn't shine on the baby

[Aether] Was reaching for Blake but gets distracted by the shiny-

[CP] - So where have you been hiding as of late?

[Zly Wilk] we built a little place in one of the wooded biomes. Been farming, growing those glowing apples doc and Yaunfen and I created. Been rather relaxing.... -sly look- took up making alcohol too... everyone needs a hobby.

[CP] - Alcohol, that's a good idea

[Aether] Stretches towards Zly-

[CP] - What are you doing you little silly?

[Zly Wilk] -chuckles and lets Aether grab onto his gauntlet hand's fingers - yeah, I've been working on a hard cider just for Brines... with a little more kick than a Steve could handle.

[CP] - Doubt it would do much for me, but for Lie? Would probably make her drunk

[Zly Wilk] - produces 3 differently shaped and clearly marked bottles from his inventory- feel free to try them yourself sometime. Let me know how it goes.

The skull shaped bottle with the white eyes is the Brine Cider, the one that looks like an apple is a little less potent, but still alcoholic, and the baby bottle shape is just regular apple juice from the native apples... in case you needed something for the baby.

[CP] - Well we are starting to introduce her to new foods, I'll have TLOT make copies when he comes back

[Aether] Tries to put Zly's fingers in her mouth-

[Zly Wilk] - keeps his fingers just out of reach - I don't think those fingers would taste very good, little lady. -at CP- Just be careful with the skull bottle. I have a slight immunity to its effects and I was still knocked out for a couple days testing that batch.

[Lazur] -crossly- I thought he was dead, the jerk,except he never despawned....

[CP] - I can handle most alcohols, so we'll see- He shifts Aether so she can't reach the gauntlet anymore

[Aether] Fusses-

[Zly Wilk] well, we're off to the bar. Going to unload some of the mild and non alcoholic stuff on Sam if they want it for the collection. Tell Lie we said congratulations as well if we don't see her.

[CP] - When she comes back from irl I will

[Zly Wilk] - waves at Aether - bye bye, little one. 

[Lazur] - already fast walking away -

[Zly Wilk] - catches up - What was that about?

[Lazur] ....What was what?

[Zly Wilk] -gives a look-

[Lazur] Ok...ok.... I don't like kids, ok? Not. My. Thing. 

[Zly Wilk] Ok! Ok! Forget I asked.

[CP] Calms Aether down and heads back inside with Blake following. He puts Aether in her crib and watches Blake lay down in front of the crib as she falls asleep- Sleep well my precious little girl

[Lie] Has a decent selection of fruits and veggies in her cart for the server as they head for the meat department-

[Doc] Is just eyeballing everything. - This is all so much....

[Lie] - I know, and I guess you're not used to seeing so many cuts of meat...

[Doc] Not really no... I kinda skipped this when I went out with Cp. He's always in such a hurry.

[Lie] - Well, out here you get different bits of meat from different parts of the animal- She points to a chart on the wall behind the counter showing where each part comes from

[Doc] Pokes a package. - It's the sheer amount of plastic that unsettles me.

[Lie] - Well the plastic does help keep the meat from contaminating stuff

[Doc] I understand... but I still hate it.

[Lie] - I know- She moves a little farther down to the bacon section- Hey, here's something you and Deer might like- She holds up a red box with a black label with bacon inside

[Doc] More bacon?

[Lie] - A specific type, maple bacon

[Doc] I don't know what maple is? I presume it's just flavored differently?

[Lie] - Maple is... It's similar to touchie syrup, but it comes from tree's

[Doc] Oh, okay? I'll try it. - They take the package and glance to one side. - That's odd. What's wrong with these eggs? Are they dirty?

[Lie] - You mean the brown ones? No, that's how some eggs are. Egg's can come in a variety of shapes and colors

[Doc] Puts them in the cart - Hmmm.... Can you think of anything else?

[Lie] - Well, we still need to get something sweet for Yaunfen, and maybe some cereal for Aether

[Doc] I was hoping for suggestions, you lead, I'll follow. What else is there out here that's sweet that we don't have?

[Lie] Leads the way to the cereal aisle and to where the brightly colored boxes are- Let's see here...

[Doc] Geeze... these characters look rather crazy. Everyone is super excited to eat whatever is pictured. Do these things have energy boost effects???

[Lie] - Er… In a sense? They're packed with sugar. The characters are mostly to attract children... Fair warning, there are plastic bags inside of the boxes just to keep the cereal fresh- She picks up a box of honey nut cheerios

[Doc] Frowns- I'm sure I'm going to have to take out the trash once I unwrap all this other stuff anyway. -hir fingers graze several brightly colored boxes.

[Lie] - Take your pick Doc, they're all equally sugary

[Doc] Settles on a box of Froot Loops. - I like the rainbow one. And if it's sweet, Yaunfen will most likely love it too.

[Lie] - Usually you eat these with milk for breakfast- She spots some baby puffs and grabs an apple flavored one of those

[Doc] Milk we have plenty of thankfully.

[Lie] - Exactly, shall we check out?

[Doc] Absolutely.

[Lie] Heads for the check out and spots an open self check out and goes there-

[Doc] Gives the plastic bags a dirty look. - Don't get any. We'll take the cart out and I'll carry the stuff myself.

[Lie] - Okay, we still have to put the stuff in the bagging area though- She moves pretty smoothly as she scans things until it's time to pay- Your turn

[Doc] Pulls out hir card and blazes through the small menu. - Getting better... These are really simple little computers.

[Lie] - Yup, it doesn't take very long to learn them, but some people who can't read signs still have difficulties

[Doc] I believe it. - They take the handle of the cart and push it towrds the door. - So how are you feeling Lie? Physically or otherwise?

[Lie] - Fine, other than exhausted and sexually frustrated

[Doc] Oh dear... I know you hate TLOT's coffee. Should I be working on something that won't set off your allergies? I also know you don't want my help with the other issue.

[Lie] - I think I'll be better once Aether is on an actual sleep schedule

[Doc] So... maybe something for her? How do you relax a baby so they'll sleep better? - Xe pushes the cart around the side of the building and bends over it to start putting things in their inventory.

[Lie] - I don't even know

[Doc] Maybe a noise she likes?

[Lie] - She does get sleepy when I sing to her...

[Doc] I could make you a record for a jukebox? - They're just putting the last few things away.

[Lie] - Maybe, but I think it's about time to head home

[Doc] Agreed. I need to finish this little update. Hopefully I won't get beat up when I'm done. It's a fix for some of the water physics errors and might break a few small things.

[Lie] - I'm sure you'll have plenty of help fixing it. It's a clean copy from the office, right?

[Doc] Yes, thankfully. - They use some nearby electronics to make a hole and hop through before reaching back for her.

[Lie] Takes Doc's hand and follows-

[Doc] Closes it behind them and they're back on Lie's lawn. -I hope we didn't miss anything important.

[Lie] - I wouldn't hope so- She heads for the front door of her house

[Doc] Just show me where you want your part of the stuff.

[Lie] - Right, we've got a spare chest set up just for Aether's food so we won't be scrambling to find it- She let's Doc in and finds CP in the main room- Hey, where's Aether?

[CP] - Sleeping, everything go okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, everything went smoothly

[Doc] We got lots of new stuff. - They sit down on a block and start ripping open packages and transfering food into normal Minecraft containers before making copies and trunking them.

[Lie] - I'm going to check on Aether real quick

[CP] - Alright, just don't trip on Blake, he was right in front of the crib when I left them

[Blake] Is in the crib with Aether and curled around her protectively.

[Lie] Heads for the room and opens the door quietly, upon seeing the predicament she quickly pulls out her phone and starts recording- Blake? What are you doing?

[Blake] Opens one eye to regard her and parts his jaws ever so slightly to let out a very quiet 'boof'.

[Lie] - Blake... You don't belong in the crib

[Blake] Rrrrrrrrr.......

[Lie] - Don't give me that, that space is too small for you

[Blake] Curls up around Aether a bit more and gives her a defiant look.

[Lie] - Oh my god... You are being ridiculous...

[Blake] Huffs-

[Lie] - Alright, alright, just make sure she stays safe and warm

[Blake] Eyebrow - Since he is extremely fuzzy. Being a wolf and all.

[Lie] Stops recording and heads back to the other two, laughing to herself-

[Doc] Has a little pile of plastic, cardboard and styrofoam nonsense at their feet. - I split the eggs and bacon with you too. That cereal is.... really fragrant.

[Lie] - Yeah, it can be. Hey Doc? Do you mind sending something to Dawn's computer for me?

[Doc] Sure, what is it?

[Lie] - A video I just took, feel free to watch it yourself

[CP] - Just wanting to update Dawn or?

[Lie] - Go look at our child CP

[Doc] Takes the phone curiously and watches the clip before laughing quite hard. - Well Dawn did say he was clingy....

[Lie] - I think Aether has her first friend

[Doc] Sends it to Dawn with a smile. - A kid needs a pet anyway. And he'll help keep her safe.

[Lie] - Oh absolutely

[CP] Teleports into the bedroom and back- Really? I'm not even sure how he got in there without knocking the crib over

[Doc] You should see some of the places Waffles gets into. Lh too, but I kinda wonder if he can no-clip sometimes because of his glitch.

[CP] Groans a little-

[Lie] - Let me know what Dawn's response is to the video, I don't think she has my number

[Doc] I will. - They gather up the garbage and start aggressively melting the pixels into a single block-shaped glob.

[Lie] - Need any help with that Doc?

[Doc] No... just compacting it so none of the bits stray off. I can't think of any way to use it so I'll just take it out when I'm finished with my work.

[Lie] - Okay

[CP] - I think it's time for us to take a nap...

[Lie] - That does sound good...

[Doc] Yeah, I have coding to do anyway. You guys enjoy. - They start heading outside-

[Lie] - Thanks for going out with me Doc

[Doc] Anytime Lie. - They head down the steps into the rosy late afternoon and ride Gir back to the castle. 

[Yaunfen] Has dozed off with their head on the kitchen table- 

[Waffles] Is laying on the counter, covering most of it. Their giant paws and stump of a tail twitching a bit as they dream.

[Deer] Is cleaning up some dishes, humming softly to herself-

[Waffles] Rolls over to open a sleepy eye and give her wrist a little lick.

[Deer] - Good kitty Waffles- She gives them a little ear ruffle

[Waffles] Happy - Mow.

[Doc] Comes downstairs witha little click of metal on stone. They see Yaunfen tuckered out and speak to Deerheart quietly. - It's Fru isn't it? TLOT and Steve and even Stevie went out to get more iron.

[Deer] - Yeah, I'm not sure what we're going to do about them...

[Doc] Block them in until they can be tamed. Our friends are all over it.

[Deer] Gives Doc a quick kiss on the cheek- Come on, let's get our little one to bed

[Doc] In a minute, I brought food. I want to put it away. My inventory is super full. - They start unloading and the heavy sweet smell of the froot cereal fills the room as it's moved into the trunk.

[Yaunfen] Sniffs curiously in their sleep-

[Deer] - That's a lot of stuff

[Waffles] Sniffs one of the purple carrots and makes a face at it.

[Doc] No sense in wasting a trip right? - They show her one of the brown eggs and the dragon fruit. - Weird stuff.

[Deer] - Lie's world is certainly filled with curiousities

[Yaunfen] Rubs their eyes sleeply- Mom? Mada?

[Waffles] Hops down and streches.

[Deer] - Yes sweetheart?

[Yaunfen] I smell something weird. 

[Doc] I brought you some cer-ea-l. You can have it for breakfast if you want.

[Deer] - It's from the real world

[Yaunfen] Oh, that sounds nice- Yawns- 

[Doc] You should go strech out in your room. You're gonna get a cramp snoozing on the table. 

[Yaunfen] Sudden start- Fru???

[Deer] - Sleeping

[Yaunfen] Oh.. good. -They get up and shuffle towards the stairs. - Goodnight mom, mada...

[Deer] - Good night

[Doc] Poor kiddo... 

[Deer] - They're so worn out...

[Doc] I know the feeling. Randomly destructive responsibilities can really wear you down. - Thinking of Cp...

[Deer] - We should get some sleep too- She takes Doc's hand

[Doc] I want too, but I need to do the little update. I'll join you soon, just go to bed my love.

[Deer] - Alright- She kisses Doc's hand and leaves for the bedroom

[CN] He is sitting curled up in Firebirds lap, having listened to his elder explain calmly and patiently what had happened before. The small NOTCH fiddles his fingers a bit as he works up the nerve to ask a question-

[Firebird] -Can tell CN wants to ask something and waits patiently for him to get the courage to do so-

[CN] - Um... Firebird? Could you... Um... Could you maybe... Show me?

[Firebird] I... -He purses his lips- If.. you want me to, CN. I suppose so...

[CN] - Please? I just... I just can't wrap my head around the destruction you say you've caused...

[Firebird] -Sighs a bit- If you're certain.. -Stands up and tucks CN under one arm. It's actually kind of comical looking-

[CN] - Um, we should probably let Lie know we're leaving...

[Firebird] I know, I needed an available hand. 

-In chat- [Firebird] I'm going out for a bit with CN, Lie.

[Lie] Sleepily- Just make sure he comes back safe, I trust you Firebird

[Firebird] Well that's handled... -There's a bit of a ripple as he opens a way, and in no time at all they're stepping into another seed. The point is grand ruins, overgrown with vines.-

[Firebird] Hm... Time's really taken it's toll here... -Sets CN down-

[CN] Looks around at the ruins- Is there anybody even around here anymore?

[Firebird] In this old place? I doubt it. You're free to look around, if you'd like. -He steps carefully to the doors at the end of the hall, regarding a painting on the wall with a frown. He shakes his head and pushes the door open to step out-

-The place seems to have been some kind of altar or similar, and if you judge the motifs around the building... probably to Firebird himself.-

[CN] Follows Firebird, distracted by the images around him- What was this place?

[Firebird] One of my last temples.

[CN] - Why'd you destroy your own temple?

[Firebird] I'd come to my senses around then and.. I didn't want to see this wretched place again. -He's looking out at the horizon and a single tower in the far distance that stretches toward the sky-

[CN] - But you were still blue?

[Firebird] Yes... It took a long time for the color to fade. Lets see.. If Teran is that way.... -Steps out onto the ruined steps to stalk around to the side of the building and look for another tower- It took me a long, long time to change. And an even longer time for my colors to change.

[CN] - But last time they started going blue, you just pulled them out!

[Firebird] Not the best way to deal with it, but it worked. There... Let's go. -He transforms into a bird and waits for CN to do so too before taking off into the air-

[CN] Shifts and flaps up into the air-

[Firebird] -Guides him along past a few ruined husks of villages-

[CN] Would remark on their saddened state if he could in this form, noting the absolute lack of life-

[Firebird] -Flaps hard into an updraft, and soars over a hill, and an expansive, ruined city comes into view in the distance. A broken tower is visible in the center of it-

[CN] Is not prepared for the updraft and tumbles through the air a little-

[Firebird] -Swings around to flick a wing under CN to make it easier on him-

[CN] Rebalances himself and soars alongside Firebird, looking down at the ruins, wondering if any life remains at all-

-There are ruined buildings, vines covering everything, and--- Is that a villager? Surely not. It was probably CN's imagination. The most damage is in the city's center, near the tower. Firebird alights to land near the thing-

[CN] Follows suit and shifts back- Whoa... It's still so big! Even though it's ruined!

[Firebird] -Stays as a bird for a few minutes before shifting back too- I believe this was the biggest city back then, beside any current ones...

[CN] - Cool!

-Once again, CN thinks he sees a villager in the distant ruins, but they're gone before he can blink.-

[Firebird] I.. suppose so. I never thought of it much.

[Firebird] -Rests hand on the ruined tower, and the stones flicker golden and then blue, he quickly retracts his hand with a frown- It was just a place, back then.

[CN] - And now?

[Firebird] Now It's not much of anything.

[CN] - Oh...- He wanders a little to look through broken windows inside of the abandoned homes

\- There's a rustle behind Firebird-

[Firebird] -Starts after CN only to pause, head turning to look behind him.-

[CN] Turns to look at Firebird only to get pulled through the window behind him as Firebird is looking away-

[Firebird] -Doesn't see anything so he turns back only to find CN missing- CN? CN?!

[CN] Struggles as he's pulled father away from Firebird- Hey! Let me go!

[Firebird] -Hackles rise a bit as he rushes toward where he heard CN from-

[Villagers] -Frantically pulling CN further through the building-

[CN] - What are you doing? Stop!

[Villager] - I think the better question is what you are doing with Ra foolish child

-There's a bit of panicked yelling from Firebird outside as he's deterred by villagers brandishing spears. CN can just barely make out "Move! Don't make me hurt you!"-

-It makes the Villagers inside hurry CN out the back entrance and into another ruined street-

[CN] - Wait! Where are you taking me!?

[Villager 2] Away from here! Away from HIM!

[CN] - But he's my friend!

[Villager 3] Friend?! As if that monster could have such a thing. A toy, maybe, but friend?

[CN] - Yes! He... He's taught me to read and write! And... And a bunch of other stuff!

[Villager] - Quiet! You'll make it easier for him to follow us!

[CN] - No!

[Villager 2] -Digs around to try and find an available cloth to cram in CN's mouth to shut him up-

-Firebird's yelling is growing incoherent, but louder-

[Villager 3] Be glad he hasn't taught you to kill and maim, child.

[CN] Struggles as hard as he can- Firebird! FIREBIRD!

-He can't lose him like this. He can't lose him like this. He shouldn't hurt them.-

-He can't lose CN like this.-

[Firebird] Forgive me, -Flames burst from the bird, knocking the villagers around him back in a wave of hot agony before he surges into the air-

-The Villagers are rushing between half crumbled buildings and mostly destroyed streets, starting to get headway from Firebird-

[CN] Tries punching and kicking, but he doesn't have the leverage he needs to do anything other than irritate- Let me go!

[Villager] - Stop that, he is already angry enough. He will likely hurt us

[Villager 3] Likely? We'll be lucky to live! -Hushed whisper as the bird goes zooming by overhead. Slaps hand over CN's mouth to keep him quiet-

[CN] Tries to pull his head away-

[Villager] - Stop that child! Or are you suicidal?

[Villager 2] - Ties cloth over CN's mouth once the other villager removes their hand. They're reaching the cities edge now, and the desert beyond.-

[CN] Makes a face and in a bit of desperation flares his tail a little-

[Villager] Hisses in a breath seeing the blue feathers-

[villager 3] What has Ra done to you child? Believing him a friend, bearing the colors of his true form...

[CN] Muffled response-

-They've managed to get out of the city into the desert, but they don't head far. A sandstone temple past the city limits that blends in with the sand seems to be where they're going. -

[CN] Struggles, trying to get at least a hand free from their grasp to remove the gag-

[Villager] - Stop that child! We do not want HIS attention!

-Firebird doesn't seem to have realized that they escaped the city...-

[Villager 2] We're almost there...

[CN] Gets his arm free and starts pulling off the gag, ready to scream Firebirds name as loudly as he can-

[Villager] Turns around to grab his arm again- Stop that! You'll end up killing us!

-The villagers rush into the temple with CN and shove the doors shut behind them. The temple is plain and a few villagers in the entranceway look at the group bewildered-

[CN] Looks around, scared and unsure-

[Villager] - Ra has returned... He had this child with him

[Villager 4] Take the child to the Sphinx, let her judge him! If that child came with Ra... Who knows what's wrong with him... What that monster did to him.

[CN] Is confused over who the Sphinx is, Firebird never mentioned her to him-

[Villager] - You're right, she will be able to discern the truth

[Villager 4] She is in the tapestry room, last we saw of her.

[Villager] Starts dragging CN along- Then that is where we're going

-The other villagers that aren't necessary for this separate from the villager dragging CN along-

-They pass through a few other rooms before going down stairs into a room full of tapestries. At the end, staring up at the biggest one is... an actually familiar shape.-

[CN] His eyes widen in recognition as he notes the familiar shape-

[Villager] - Lady Sphinx? I have brought someone for your judgement

[Sphinx] -She turns and, Oh yep. Just like Firebird had offhandedly mentioned, she is shirtless. CN has seen this lady in a few pictures Firebird showed him.- Oh? And why is that? -She stalks over and bends down to regard CN with a calm expression.- Why is he gagged?

[Villager] - Ra has returned and this child was with him, he kept screaming for him and drawing his attention towards us. It was for the safety of the group

[Sphinx] Ah. Well, this far down he cannot hear us. -She removes the gag from CN- And what is your name, hm?

[CN] - Your the one Firebird said he always had to put a shirt on!

[Sphinx] -Taken aback- Wh. What?

[Sphinx] Who?

[CN] - Firebird! He's the one you guys keep calling Ra, but that's not his name...

[Sphinx] -Purses her lips before giving a wave of her hand to dismiss the villager.- You say he calls himself Firebird now, hmm? What a... plain name.

[Villager] Hesitates but does leave-

[CN] Shrinks down a little, getting nervous again at being alone with Sphinx-

[Sphinx] At ease child, I am no risk to you. Come, tell me of him now. We haven't seen Ra in hundreds of years after his defeat, and if he has changed, I wish to know of him now. Of what he stands for, if he stands at all. -Coaxes CN further into the room and to two cushions by the large tapestry. They almost vanish into the tiles color wise.-

[CN] - I... He's my friend, he's always nice! He, he's taught me how to read, and write...

[Sphinx] And that is all? That is not much to be proud of.

[CN] - He... He taught me how to fly! And build nests too!

[Sphinx] To fly? Are you like him? -Her tail curls into her lap-

[CN] - Yes?- His tail feathers fluff a little

[Sphinx] … Interesting. But you only speak of what he's done for you. Not of how he is, child. Are you sure you even know him?

[Sphinx] He never even told you his true name, after all.

[CN] - He, he didn't want to scare me... Flowey was the one who started telling me, all Firebird told me was that he had done a lot of bad things in the past... And... And my brine trusts him! And so do the others!

[Sphinx] Or maybe he just didn't want you to know. Thought you too weak, child. Ra was a tricky one, after he changed. His ire could be drawn with but a word, at times.

[CN] - He's only turned a little blue once! And that's when he was fighting DN, otherwise he hasn't gotten into any fights!

[Sphinx] Hm... -Her head turns to regard the big tapestry, of the bird himself, seemingly... falling down? The edges of his wings in the cloth are blue.- I see...

[CN] Fingers Firebirds feather amongst his bundle of feathers at his waist- He's not bad... He's not a meanie

[Sphinx] Maybe not now, he isn't. But I have my doubts. You never told me your name, child.

[CN] - Uh... C... CN

[Sphinx] CN, huh... 

[CN] - Can... Can I go back now? Firebird is probably wondering where I am...

[Sphinx] Hm...

-There's a distant.. boom.-

[CN] Immediately turns towards the noise-

[Villager] Comes running back in- Lady Sphinx!

[Sphinx] -Already getting to her feet- How far from the temple is he?

[Villager] - Not far at all

[CN] - Firebird?

[Sphinx] Well, we best go greet him, hmm?

[CN] Nods quickly-

-They go up the stairs, and several villagers with spears are rushing out the entryway, probably to deter Firebird, but judging by the increasing booms and the sudden heat.. you could assume it's not going too well.-

[CN] Tries running ahead-

[Villager] Grabs his arm- Are you insane!? Stop!

[CN] - LET GO!

[Sphinx] Let him run to his "friend". See if he even recognizes him.

[Villager] Gives her an unsure look before letting CN go-

[CN] Bolts forwards, pushing his way through the weapon bearing villagers- Firebird!

-Firebird is blue, and also stamping a villager out of existence a mere 10 blocks from the temple. A ball of flame is cradled in his hand, and scattered about is the remains of others who had tried and failed to stop him.-

[CN] Runs right for him, grabbing his tunic- Firebird! Please... Stop... I'm right here, I'm okay

[Firebird] -Comes to a halt as CN latches onto the front of his tunic, and the wild expression he'd been wearing previously comes to a more... expressionless look.- ...CN? -The ball of flame remains in his other hand, while the other one drops and slowly pats CN's shoulder-

[CN] - Please, it's okay... I'm okay...

[Firebird] -Looks up at the Villagers that are still bearing spears and pointing them at him- …. I was worried.

[Sphinx] -The villagers part for her easily, and as soon as she gets an eye on Firebird she purses her lips.- Interesting.

[CN] - They didn't know... They didn't know you're okay now... You're not a meanie

[Sphinx] Judging by the senseless murder, I'm less inclined to agree. How's it been, Ra? I see you finally decided to put a shirt on.

[Firebird] Oh shut your mouth, Sphinx. -The ball of flames is flung at her, to which she easily sidesteps- I should have you all beheaded for that, you know.

[Sphinx] I'm quivering in my nonexistent boots. The child says you've changed.

[CN] Presses closer to Firebird-

[Firebird] And what of it?! Do you want to try your luck next? -Slowly calming down as he rests both hands on CN's shoulders-

[CN] Is still trembling a little after everything he's gone through-

[Villager] Is watching with a critical eye- Lady Sphinx, what are your orders?

[Sphinx] I personally would like to see the so called change in attitude our once god has had.

[Villager] - And how would you plan on doing that our lady?

[CN] Is sniffling a little, feeling safe enough with Firebird to cry-

[Sphinx] -Ignores the Villager's simple question- So, where have you been? I can see you've sunk your claws into some poor child, for him to care so deeply about you. Mind control?

[Firebird] -Scoffs a bit and gently picks CN up, holding him to his chest- There is no mind control at play. You already know I have no abilities toward that, unlike Fl..... Set. As for where I've been... Another seed.

[CN] - It's private... Caused my spawn to end up in the void...

[Villager] Watches Firebird carefully, certain that he'll hurt the child in his arms-

[CN] Quietly- Firebird, I wanna go home...

[Firebird] In a moment CN, in a moment.

[Sphinx] If not mind control, what power does the child hold that compels you to care, hmm?

[CN] Snuggles in closer, hugging Firebird-

[Firebird] -Purses lips a bit- … None. He has nothing that would have compelled me to care, unlike you. No truth finding, no devouring of men, no ability to turn day to night, nothing. But that doesn't matter. Now. We're leaving. You'll be free of me again. -Turns on his heel with a heavy sigh-

[Sphinx] I think I'll join you, see if you've truly changed. Brother Horus can take care of the villagers. He should be returning soon, after all.

[CN] - You can't, the server has a white list. You have to get Doc's approval

[Sphinx] Is that so? I don't believe that's quite true.

[Firebird] -Raises his other hand to open a way, a few villagers gasp-

[CN] Sticks his tongue out at Sphinx-

[Sphinx] I'll eat that tongue of yours, child. I'm not beyond devouring pesky children. They're so soft and chewy...

[Firebird] You touch him and I'll kill you myself.

[CN] - Lie would be mad too

[Sphinx] At least others care for you than this old mess.

-Firebird steps through back to the server and Sphinx follows-

[CN] Relaxes a little being safely home-

[Doc] Is already heading to the spawn in a huff- Can't get any fucking work done without some jackass stupidity---

[Firebird, still very much blue] Troubles, Doctor?

[Sphinx] Very bright, very colorful. Already quite promising...

[Doc] YES. Did I tell you it was okay to let a half-naked cat person in? No I did not!

[CN] - Told you!

[Doc] And you dyed your feathers? Having a spa day??? Is this some lady of the late evening?

[Firebird] -Opens mouth before shutting it a few times-

[CN] - Firebird got angry...

[Doc] sarcastic- Brilliant.

[Firebird] -Clearly suppressing the initial response to bark out "I'd have you killed for that"- And what exactly crawled up your ass and died? Hmm?

[Doc] Indicates the shirtless person next to him-

[Sphinx] -Looking everywhere but Doc-

[Doc] Do I get an explanation? Or did you just adopt a cat?

[CN] - Her people kidnapped me!

[Firebird] Oh, so it's alright for others to bring people in willy nilly? She followed me in to make sure I wasn't murdering CN somewhere quiet.

[Sphinx] To be fair, if your murderous ex god returned with a child, you'd be concerned too.

[Doc] If that's been happening I'm not aware of it. No one has come in without permission in quite some time, and for good reason! Firebird is here because Mix vouched for him. This is still primarily a Herobrine sanctuary. 

[Firebird] -Takes a deep breath before calmly setting CN down- Well, I'm sorry for not giving you a heads up. [Sphinx] Mix? -Vaguely familiar expression- About yeyy high? -Gestures at roughly Mix's height- Cute?

[Doc] huffs at Firebird - Yes. A cute little Herobrine that yeets dinosaurs?

[CN] Moves so Firebird is between him and Sphinx-

[Sphinx] I was wondering where she went. What a delightful little butt.

[Firebird] -Startled choking noise- Don't say any more, I think I might puke...

[Sphinx] -Bark of laughter-

[CN] Tugs at Firebirds clothes- Firebird... Let's go...- He does not want to be alone right now

[Doc] Will she vouch for you? Firebird didn't ask permission so I'm not taking his word.

[Sphinx] I'm not quite sure, but I suppose I should hope so?

[Doc] If not, I'm tossing you back out. I don't like uninvited guests. - In chat, - hey Mix?

[Mix] -In chat- Yes?

[Doc] I've got a lady at the spawn who says she knows you. Wild hair, cat tail, no shirt?

[Mix] Oh nooo, the shirtless lady? She's still shirtless?

[Doc] Mind if tp you? I know you're quite a walk away. I'm tossing her out if you say she's trouble.

[CN] Shifts to his bird form and flits up to Firebirds shoulder-

[Mix] If she's still shirtless I'd like to not. I know exactly what lady you're talking about. Beside not putting a shirt on ever, she's fine. The worst she'll do unless provoked is be shirtless near you and pester you with riddles if she gets bored.

[Firebird] -Pets CN a bit- What, no devouring people anymore?

[Sphinx] That fell out of style not too long after your fall from grace. Sure, it's entertaining, but out of style.

[CP] - WILL YOU FUCKERS PLEASE SHUT UP!

[Doc] Grumbles- Mix says you're acceptable but annoying. I trust them well enough to let the barging in slide. - their hands skirt over the command block they're holding under one arm- You're locked in for the moment though. Consider it a probationary period. And eating people will get you stomped by me personally.

[Sphinx] That's completely fine, I had no plans to leave so soon. And eating people is out of style anyway. -Hand wave-

[Firebird] Can I go now?

[Doc] Yes. Just don't do that again. I'm trying to do an update dammit. Everyone keeps intrupting me.

[CN] Ducks his head a little, knowing it's actually mostly his fault-

[Firebird] You could have just... Done the update. -Shrugs before skirting off with CN-

[Sphinx] -Stands there for a hot second before trailing after Firebird-

[Doc] Considering the last few times have ended up with things being majorly glitched, I'm not inclined to hurry! - eyeballs Sphinx- And where are you going?

[Sphinx] To observe, unless you are going to station me somewhere, of course.

[Doc] Has realized Cn is still really upset. -Let him comfort the kid alone dammit. Just... come with me. It looks like it might rain anyway.

[Sphinx] -Looks at Firebird and CN for a moment before turning to return to Doc's side-

-There's a little rumble from above and Doc starts heading back towards the castle. - 

[Doc] Who are you anyway?

[Sphinx] I'm Sphinx, Speaker of Riddles and the only one to harass Ra more than Horus and not lose an eye. Wait… Uhh… Firebird is what he goes by now, yes? -Taps chin- I think that's what the child said. What an unoriginal name. Why not just name yourself phoenix?

[Doc] Because it's hard to spell? I'm Doc. By name and nature. - They open the door for her and head down the steps beside the horse pen just as the first drops begin to fall. 

[Sphinx] -Shuts the door behind her and pads down too. Her claws make little clicky noises. Nice.-

[Doc] So... are you a glitch? - Xe shifts the block to hir other arm and passes down the second stairs near the shower and fireplace.

[Sphinx] Hm? Oh no, I don't think so. I am what I was meant to be. … probably. -Taking everything in as she follows Doc-

[Porygon] Makes a happy beeping noise as it trundles around the corner to see who's come in. 

[Doc] Do you have a home game? - They reach down to pat the birdlike pokemon but don't attempt to pick them up. Obviously. 

[Galvantua] Peeks at them from high on the wall as they pause in the vine room-

[Deer] Starts coming up from the bedroom, completely naked-

[Lh] Runs in front of Deerhearts hooves and sashays-

[Sphinx] The very same we stand in. Although I've seen a few others following in Firebird' footsteps... -Same hat Deer, same hat. Titties out.-

[Doc] Now I'm confused. You don't look like a NOTCH and you don't have a glitch. 

[Deer] Yelps as she trips and face plants on the stairs-

[Sphinx] Yess?

[Lh] Squeaks in alarm and bolts upstairs-

[Doc] Hears the noise and puts down the command block to check on her- Deerheart! Are you okay???

[Deer] - I'm fine, why haven't you come to bed yet?

[Sphinx] -Pokes the block with a foot before traipsing down the steps after Doc-

[Lh] Comes back to sniff Sphinx- 

[Doc] Unexpected guest- xe helps her up and thumbs at Sphinx-

[Deer] - Oh, hello!

[Sphinx] -Tail wiggles as LH does the sniffy- Hello!

[Deer] - Love are you still working on the update?

[Lh] Mew???

[Doc] Trying too. I was almost done... - they look her up and down- Were you amusing yourself waiting for me my darling?

[Deer] - Of course not!

[Doc] Okay... Deerheart, Sphinx, Sphinx, Deerheart. And I suddenly feel overdressed...

[Deer] Tugs on Doc's coat- Then maybe you should remove some things

[Doc] Ah-hems- They take her gently and lead her back up so they aren't crowded in the stairwell. - When I'm done I will because, barring other emergencies; I'm going to go to bed. 

[Lh] wiggle butt and tries to bap at Sphinx's tail.

[Sphinx] -Calmly swooshes tail out of LH's reach-

[Deer] - So the only thing that needs to happen is the update getting installed?

[Lh] Little backflip- 

[Doc] I just have to cross my fingers and toes and let the files in. - They're heading for the command block again-

[Deer] - Alright, so Sphinx, what brings you here?

[Sphinx] My murderous ex god, who seems to be living a surprisingly peaceful life here.

[Deer] - Murderous ex god?

[Sphinx] He goes by Firebird now, apparently.

[Deer] - Oh! Yes Firebird has been very helpful here, especially when it comes to CN, he's taught him a lot and has untaught some things a... Not so nice NOTCH taught him

[Doc] Winces at the mention and arranges a few things before hitting several keys simultantously. Theres a little ripple and hum and the change spreads out in a gentle wave across the server.

[Deer] Shivers-

[Sphinx] Hm... Interesting.

[Deer] - Yes, CN's grown a lot under his care, and you can see Firebirds attached to him as well. I don't think Flowey interacts with either of them very much though

[Doc] 18w10c is in play. Lets see how it works... - they take out a stair block and place it in a little pool of water against the wall. The water flows smoothly over the step- Well it looks better at least.

[Deer] - Oh good, now we can sit in the water without going so deep

[Sphinx[ That would explain why he murdered about 20 people in his search for the child, definitely.

[Deer] - I'm sorry, he what?

[Doc] HE DID WHAT????

[Sphinx] I do believe the child told you he "got angry".

[Deer] - Oh dear... Well, he wouldn't be the first here to have a relapse

[Doc] Grinds hir teeth - 'Getting angry' does not mean going on a murder spree.

[Sphinx] Well, from what you've stated, it's quite understandable.

[Deer] - He practically see's CN as his own child at this point Doc, what would you have done if it was Yaunfen instead?

[Doc] Steadying breath- He's a NOTCH. I get upset when NOTCHs murder people okay? I expect it from the creepypastas, and even a few of the brines. You tell TLOT he did that and you won't see him for days. 

[Sphinx] -Calmly Swishes tail back and forth- If it soothes you, back in the day it would have been well over 20.

[Doc] Pacing a bit - No, that doesn't help at all actually. No wonder Flowey was trying to kill him.

[Sphinx] Hmmm.. Well, it's the truth. -Shrugs apathetically-

[Deer] - Doc, you've seen how often Firebird has helped us since coming here, fighting DN and Harvestman

[Doc] I know.. I know.. I'm not proposing anything. I'm just... irritated. 

[Lh] Makes another grab for Sphinx's tail.

[Porygon] Rolls over to lean on Deerheart's left hoof.

[Sphinx] -Swishes tail again, bopping LH on the snoot-

[Deer] - It's alright Doc, you know Firebird will help us if we need it

[Lh] Mew! - chuffs! 

[Doc] Rubs hir temples - And we can't even just avoid telling TLOT since he can read minds... I am not looking forward to this....

[Deer] - I'll talk to him, you know he trusts me explicitely

[Doc] That might be for the best...

[Deer] - But for now, bed. Do you need a room Sphinx?

[Doc] Thumbs at the hallway behind hir. - There's an empty room here, one at the top of the stairs at the other end of the room, and another where we came in. Take your pick.

[Sphinx] I'll find somewhere.

[Doc] The kitchen is down there, help yourself if you're an early riser. - yawns-

[Sphinx] -Gives a nod before vanishing off into the house-

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand- Come love, let's sleep


	395. Cooking with EAlex, Meet the Parents, Really Bad Ideas

-Once certain that she was the only one still awake within the vicinity, Sphinx slipped out into the night to track down Ra. She returns to spawn and heads in the direction she saw him and the child go, skirting around the village. There's a house ahead of her and she catches a whiff of blood. She starts questioning Ra’s sincerity and picks up her speed. Sphinx approaches the house and the scent of blood is coming from a room built around two massive jungle trees’. Climbing up to the small balcony she peers over the edge, and is surprised to find that the blood is coming from Ra, a pile of blue feathers at his side and the blood dripping from his arm. Sphinx considers approaching until she hears the door open and a gentle glow is cast into the room.

“Firebird?” Sphinx watched the long white haired woman draw closer to Ra. “Is everything alright?”

“I’ll be fine, did I wake you?” Ra yanks another feather out of his arm, wincing as he does so.

“Not me, but CP woke up because he could smell the blood.” The woman kneels down next to Ra and with a gentle movement of her hand a few green flowers spring up next to Ra, a gentle green glow coming from the and whisping towards his wounds. Ra is silent as he watches the flowers.

“I’m sorry Lie…”

“For what?”

“CN… You trusted me to keep him safe and he ended up in danger because of my past. He was stolen from me and dragged off, gagged and… And I couldn’t control myself… I tried to warn them off, I didn’t want to hurt them…” Ra has begun trembling at this point, recalling what he did.

“But there’s a difference between then and now.” Ra looks at the woman with surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“Firebird, in the past you did things out of pride and anger, this time, it was out of fear and love. You feared for CN’s safety, you pushed yourself to get to him for his own safety. You didn’t care about your own, only his. You love him Firebird, that much is so very obvious.” Lie glances over at the sleeping child on the bed. “I know you worry about Doc changing their mind and kicking you out because of your relapse and I can assure you that will not happen. You’re not the first to have a relapse at all. In fact I’m fairly certain CP may be heading towards another himself.” Ra tilts his head a bit curiously at the woman before him.

“How do you know the thoughts that trouble me?”

“You forget Firebird, I’m psychic and you’re broadcasting your thoughts fairly loudly.” Sphinx watches as Ra becomes flustered.

“Ah, right…” Lie smiles gently and places a hand on his arm.

“Get some rest Firebird, my flowers will heal your arms.” She stands to leave and Firebird looks after her.

“Hypothetically, if I were to be kicked out, what would you do?”

“What would I do? Well, I’d see what CN wanted to do. Unfortunately, I don’t think he and I have bonded as we were meant to, but he has bonded with you. If he wanted to follow you to where ever you ended up, I would let him go with you Firebird. You have been quite possibly the best thing for him, and I respect that. He has no powers other than the ability to transform into a bird, and even that was given to him. He was meant to be a buffer against my husband when he spawned, and his first teachings were from somebody very cruel. You saw he was starting down a path similar to what you had gone down, and you took it upon yourself to make sure that didn’t happen. And I’m proud of you for that.” Ra looked surprised.

“Proud of me?”

“Yes, it takes a very strong person Firebird, to take the mistakes of their past and not only learn for them, but use them to help another, and that’s exactly what you’ve done with CN. Now rest, you need it.” Lie then left the room, leaving Ra alone to his thoughts. Sphinx slipped down to consider what she had just witnessed. Obviously, Ra was trusted here, especially by that woman, but she needed to find Set to learn more.-

[Locklear] Huffs a little as he slips away from his most recent kill. The hot and humid air is annoying as a multitude of bugs swarm around the area. The buzz of their wings ignorable at this point to him-

[Yster] Rings his phone-

[Locklear] Lets a small smile cross his face as he stuffs his mask into his pocket and answers the call- Hello love

[Yster] Coos back at him- Are you busy?

[Locklear] - That would depend

[Yster] My parents called...

[Locklear] - Oh? How nice. Did you enjoy your chat with them?- He slips out onto a busy street, his red coat hiding the blood all too easily which is splattered across him

[Yster] Not bad... but I accidently let slip that I'm dating someone now and they want to meet you.

[Locklear] - ... Love, I am currently blood soaked and in South America

[Yster] .... you're where??? And why?

[Locklear] - It's a rather easy place to get away with murder. Would you like anything while I'm here?

[Yster] I guess it would totally depend on how you got there and how you're getting back?

[Locklear] - By the slender beings my dear, but I would need to stop at the manor and change my clothes on the way back

[Yster] Ah, so it'll be a short trip with no customs involved. Any chance you could pick up some coracao de frango? It's a street snack and should travel okay. If it's not too much trouble.

[Locklear] - Anything for you

[Yster] Splendid! I'll see you when you get here. I can always fob them off for a day or two so you can relax and tell me about your trip.

[Locklear] - I can be back in a few hours if you'd rather get it over with quickly

[Yster] Up to you. You're kind of 'not the one driving'. Haha 

[Locklear] - I will see you in a few hours then

-There's a distinct smell of meat and it rouses Licht from her position on the couch, where she's flopped after coming home from work-

[Licht] Groans and rolls out of bed- EAlex? What are you doing now?

[EAlex] Whoops! Um... cooking you dinner?

[Licht] - ... How?

[Ealex] ...... with heat?

[Licht] Is still suspicious and so throws on a thin robe and heads into the kitchen-

[EAlex] Has placed two furnaces in the middle of the kitchen and is monitoring them both. - Oh! I was gonna call you when it was done...

[Licht] - No, stop those things

[EAlex] But.... It's almost done, just give it min.... and then I'll get rid of them. I promise!

[Licht] - No

[EAlex] Obviously stalling for a few more seconds- annnd foods done! - He takes a whole roast chicken out of one furnace and two baked potatoes out of the other. The delicious smell billows out into the kitchen the moment the little doors on the furnaces are opened.

[Licht] Does not look happy-

[EAlex] flop sweat and sets the food on the table before swatting the furnaces so they pop small and zip into his inventory. - No more mess.

[Licht] - If I recall correctly, if you take something out of a furnace before it's done, it remains raw, correct?

[EAlex] I stalled long enough. It's all done. It only takes a few minutes in a game furnace.

[Licht] - Yes, but it's just plain. If you had taken it out when I told you to, then I would have shown you how to use what I have here in the kitchen and how to season stuff

[EAlex] What's seasoning?

[Licht] - Flavor that you add BEFORE you cook

[EAlex] Is very curious now. - I can get another raw one from my trunk...?

[Licht] Huffs a little- Fine, at least the potato's are salvageable

[EAlex] I'll put the cooked one away, it's not like it'll go bad. - he stows the chicken and hurries off to grab another. In a wink he's back and holding a very large raw chicken in both hands.

[Licht] Has gone and retrieved the proper pan for roasting a chicken and is flipping through a recipe book- Let's see here... I think I have some of that?

[EAlex] Juggles the bird for a moment and puts it on a plate before peeking over her shoulder-

[Licht] - Alright, first things first, we need to pre heat the oven

[EAlex] It doesn't just get hot?

[Licht] - No, and that's because it can be set to many different temperatures too- She shows EAlex which buttons to hit to set the oven

[EAlex] Wouldn't making it colder cook things slower? Or being hotter just burn them to nothing like falling in lava?

[Licht] - No, different things do cook differently at different temperatures, but other things have to be cooked at different temps for safety reasons

[EAlex] Sounds complicated. So... where do we put the fuel in? I have some lava if you're gonna run it for a long time.

[Licht] - It's electric, same stuff that runs the lights and the computer. And it can be complicated, but that's why recipe's exist

[EAlex] Oh. Okay. - He looks around the stove curiously- It's really simple. Hardly any chips at all. Just on this clock part.

[Licht] - Well, it is only meant for cooking. Open that cupboard to your right and look for a container labeled Thyme

[EAlex] Time? Okay, I'm looking. - They poke around - Lots of stuff in here! Mmmm... here it is! - He hands Licht the jar and then eases open another jar to sniff the contents before coughing explosively.

[Licht] - We'll only need a little- She moves the chicken to the roasting pan before reaching for the container in EAlex's hand- Uh, this is not what I asked for

-It's a jar of cinnamon- 

[EAlex] It's in my nose! OW!

[Licht] - That's cinnamon- She closes the jar and puts it back before grabbing the thyme- This is what we needed

[EAlex] Goes to the sink and tries to get rid of the lingering powder with cold water- Mmm' Not used to having such a long nose!-

[Licht] - I suppose not... Now come here, I'm going to show you how to separate the skin from the rest of the chicken

[EAlex] Why do you want to skin it? That parts crispy.

[Licht] - This helps the flavors get into the meat, it will also make the skin crispier

[EAlex] Scoots over beside her to watch. He smells slightly of smoke and a bit muskier then usual. But in a good way. His hair trails a strand over an exposed part of her neck as he leans over to look.

[Licht] Shivers- You might want to pull your hair back while you cook

[EAlex] Sorry... wait, with what? If I use spider thread I might have trouble getting it out.

[Licht] Pulls open a small drawer and pulls out a hair band- Here, use this

[EAlex] Holds up the little ring and plays with it in a confused way- How..?

[Licht] Small sigh before washing her hands and taking the band- Hold still- She pulls his hair back and puts it into a braid to keep it out of the way

[EAlex] Hums happily as his hair is handled. It's soft and just a bit curly as it spills over his shoulders- Thank you.

[Licht] - Now, take the thyme and rub some of it under the skin, not too much though

[EAlex] Does as he's told and ends up scooting the chicken around a lot trying to manipulate it. - This smells so odd.

[Licht] - Maybe a little, but it does taste good

[EAlex] I'll just trust you on that. - He finishes up with the chicken and gives it a pat-

[Licht] - Now we melt a little butter and put it on the skin- She grabs a small bowl and puts a bit of butter in it before putting it in the microwave and showing EAlex what to hit

[EAlex] Figures out the microwave a bit quicker since it's more like the furnace actually.

[Licht] Next shows him how to brush the butter onto the chicken. While doing this the Oven beeps to let them know it's ready- Perfect timing, time to put this in

[EAlex] I can do it! - They pop the door and eyebow at the rush of heat before putting it in bare-handed. - Toasty.

[Licht] - Now then, this will take a few hours, but that gives us a chance to look through the cook books for anything else you might like to learn how to cook

[EAlex] Hours? Talk about roughing it... But that does give us time to.... explore other things. - He reaches over her and grabs a book at random before opening it in front of them-

[Licht] Smiles a little and watches EAlex begin looking through the recipes, she feels calm, much calmer than she has been around the large being, and she supposed that was a good thing-

[Locklear] He yawns as he pulls up in front of Yster's apartment, he is sans his usual red jacket since Trender had thrown a fit over him meeting Yster's parents in it, especially since there was still fresh blood on it. Instead he wore a dark red shirt with a dark charcoal gray suit over. His hair was even pulled back and he was exhausted. He quickly climbed the stairs with the food Yster requested and knocks on the door-

[Yster] Opens the door and sweeps him inside- you look so dapper! I've missed you. 

[Locklear] - And I have missed you- He offers her the food she requested- And I only look like this because Trender was having a fit

[Yster] Then he has my gratitude, you look great. - she takes the food - Oooh! That smells wonderful! Thank you. - she gives him a peck on the cheek - so nice to get a box of tasty hearts from you- she winks cheekily. 

[Locklear] - It's not the first time

[Yster] - blink blink- ????

[Locklear] - Come now, it wasn't that long after our first meeting that I left you a gift

This message has been removed.

[Yster] Dawning realization- !!!!!! You know.... I'd almost forgotten about that! Though I wouldn't have described it as tasty. Honestly I wasn't sure what to do with it. It's in the very back of my freezer. I wasn't too sure what kind of animal it actually came from. 

[Locklear] - A deer, I would have never taken an innocents heart and my usual prey wouldn't have even been worth spitting on. That and it was as close to giving you my physical heart as I could

[Yster] Ah! Okay, that's a bit of a relief. I was a tad afraid it was human. Incriminating evidence and all. - she taps her chin- I wonder if I could pickle it? I'll have to get a big jar... Anyway. That's a weekend project. Thank you though. 

[Locklear] - You're very welcome love. Now then, I believe I have some family to meet?

[Yster] Yes. We have a little time. I'll go change my clothes and we can go- 

[Locklear] - I'll wait here- He goes to sit in a chair and ends up dozing as he waits

[Yster] Comes back out after about ten minutes. Her long black hair is tastefully braided and she's wearing a charcoal and red pantsuit that's not quite a match for his but nice enough. She's also got a pair of red glass earrings and a pendant with a large matching stone and some heels. - I'm ready. Aww. - she gives him a gentle peck. 

[Locklear] Opens his eyes- Perhaps it would be best if you drove tonight- He offers his keys

[Yster] Fair enough. You can doze in the car so you're nice and sharp. 

[Locklear] - Well, this is what happens when you haven't slept in about 48 hours

[Yster] Particularly difficult targets? 

[Locklear] - No, just an increased need for organs

[Yster] Yikes... - she helps him out to the car and pulls out slowly. There isn't too much traffic and it's a nice night.

[Locklear] Absolutely falls asleep against the window as Yster drives-

[YSter] Pulls into a small homey-looking restaunt and scouts around for her mothers car before parking next to it. She give him a little poke. - They beat us here. Are you ready?

[Locklear] - I suppose so. Just so we're clear, I work in the hospital with children

[Yster] I'll just let you talk about it without inturrupting so we keep our stories straight.

[Locklear] - And how did we meet?

[Yster] Mutual friend. That's vague enough.

[Locklear] - Alright, let's go then- He yawns as he opens his door

[Yster] Leads them into the resturant and heads for the table her parents are sitting at. 

-Her mother is a pleasant looking woman with dark eyes, a short flattering haircut and a very conservative black dress. Her only adornment is a little gold cross necklace and some small gold earrings. She gives Locklear a look that says she approves so far and gestures for them to sit down.

-Yster's father has a sweater on and some dark jeans. He's got short hair and smiles as he see's his daughter-

[Liam] - There's my baby girl!

[Locklear] Notices the slight suspicious look given to him from Yster's father-

[Yster] Mom, dad, this is Doctor Locklear. This is my mom Lovis and my dad Liam. 

[Lovis] Doctor? My my.

[Locklear] - A pleasure to meet both of you, I'm afraid your daughter hasn't mentioned you much

[Lovis] That's fair since she hasn't told us much about you either. So what kind of doctor are you?

[Locklear] - I'm a surgeon, specializing in transplants for children

[Liam] - You work at the local hospital?

[Locklear] - Sometimes, I move around depending on where I'm needed since there aren't many who specialize in what I do

[Lovis] Then I think you and I must be mortal enemies Doctor Locklear. - She gives a little laugh. 

[Yster] Blushes- MOM.

[Locklear] - And why might that be?

[Liam] - Dear please don't put it like that...

[Yster] Ugh.... Love, mom is a funeral director. She also runs a small crematorium.... Her business is literally death.

[Locklear] - I see, is that where your daughter gets her love of the other side?

[Lovis] Most likely. But it's a good steady income that let me give her what she needed growing up. After all, a cemetary is just a pretty park with lots of very quiet residents.

[Locklear] - This is very true

[Liam] - So Yster, where did you meet your boyfriend?

[Yster] Oh, he and I have a mutual friend. My old bosses son introduced us.

[Locklear] - I most certainly didn't know what to say to her at first, so I do admit I ignored her a little just out of nervousness

[Liam] - Old boss? Do you mean Howard?

[Yster] Oh fuck no. That nasty old creep! It was Markus. You remember him right?

[Lovis] Oh, the one with the receeding hairline?

[Yster] He got implants mom...

[Liam] - Oh yeah, nice man

[Locklear] - So what do you do sir?

[Liam] - Me? I work for the government, just a lowly pencil pusher I'm afraid

-Waiter comes over to take their orders and puts a basket of crispbread on the table with some butter- 

[Yster] Gives Locklear a look like 'would you like me too..?'

[Lovis] Orders a Raksmorgas and an order of pea soup and pancakes for Liam - It is Thursday, but I'm just not in the mood. You know?

[Locklear] - Go ahead, I'm sure I'd barely be able to read the menu with how tired I am

[Yster] I'll have the pickled herring over potates and a Raksmorgas for my friend. - She side eyes him. 'Trust me'.

[Waiter] thanks them and scurries away-

[Liam] - Yster, have you spoken to your brother recently?

[Yster] Only online. All he ever talks about is his boyfriend...

[Lovis] He is a nice young man.

[Liam] - They just got back from a trip to Brazil! I think he mentioned having a present for you?

[Yster] Then I guess he's waiting to see me in person... wait, what was he doing in Brazil?

[Lovis] The usual necking I suppose.

[Liam] - Some sort of festival? Or activist thing? I don't remember, you know how he is though

[Locklear] - You always have to be careful doing that sort of activity

[Yster] Yeah.... - she looks closer at her mother. - Mom.... why are you wearing that thing? 

[Lovis] You know it's good for business sweetheart, makes my clients more... comfortable. 

[Yster] -deep sigh-

[Locklear] - Are you actually religious? Or...

[Yster] Oh she's religious all right. 

[Lovis] Chuckles sweetly- He must be a special one, if you're going to share family secrets...

[Yster] MOM.

[Locklear] - Well, she already knows a few of the more... Unsavory things about my family

[Yster] She worships some Aztec deity none of us can pronounce right. 

[Lovis] Takes a dainty sip of her drink- It's not good to say his name aloud for no reason anyway sweetheart. 

[Yster] I know mom. - she looks at Locklear and thumbs at her mom- she just likes putting dead Christians and Catholics in the fire and the ground. 

[Lovis] Gives the tiniest shrug while smiling at Locklear. - We all have our, little hobbies.

[Waiter] arrives with the food and places it around. The Rakmorgas are shrimp sandwiches piled high on a single slice of bread each with shrimps, boiled eggs slices, lettuce, and creme romsas with dill and salmon roe. The pea soup and pancakes is exactly what it sounds like. 

[Yster] Takes her herring potatos gratefully. 

[Locklear] - Oh absolutely

[Liam] - So what about your family Locklear?

[Locklear] - We're all... Adopted. Our father and his brothers have supported us, even as adults they check in on us and help us if needed

[Lovis] That's quite admirable. It takes a big heart to adopt children in need. I presume this is why you enjoy working with children yourself?

[Locklear] - Partially, and it keeps me out of the same wards which a couple of my siblings work in

[Lovis] Well if you see someone a lot at home, it's understandable to not want to see them all day at work as well. Thankfully my job is quite quiet. Haha. 

[Locklear] - You're quite lucky in that aspect- He tries to stifle a yawn- My apologies in the past two days I've only gotten... How long were we in the car?

[Yster] Not long. We should eat anyway. I'm betting you'll pass out when we get back. - She forks up some of her food and nibbles on some crispbread as well. 

[Locklear] - Of course- He starts eating as well and he does notice the slight glare that Liam is giving him

[Yster] Gives her dad a questioning look.

[Liam] Just smiles at his daughter as he slurps up his soup-

[Lovis] Saw the look and gives her husband the smallest light kick under the table with her rather pointy shoes. She's assuming he's just being territorial.

[Liam] - Oh, before I forget Yster, your birthday is coming up, what do you want?

[Yster] ...

[Lovis] You should get her a Princesstarta, she loves those. 

[Yster] Squirms - It's true.

[Liam] - Oh yeah! I remember the first time you had one, you ended up with cake all over your cute little chubby face

[Locklear] Fights back a bit of laughter at the mental image-

[Yster] aaaaarrrrrgh. 

[Lovis] Should I just get you a gift card for some new movies? Or games? 

[Yster] Very embarassed nod-

[Liam] - I'll still get you your Princesstarta baby girl

[Yster] Please dad...

[Liam] - I know, I know

[Locklear] Eats a bit more, thinking about what he could possibly get Yster and is distracted-

[Lovis] Finishes her food and makes eye contact with Locklear, he can tell she's appraising his attire, his accent and how he's dressed. She gives him a small, approving smile.

[Locklear] Finishes his food and glances at the time- Yes, I do believe I have been up for way to long, are you about ready to go love?

[Yster] I am. I had a long day at work. And we may have to bother Cp again for some debugging... - He can see her mentally swear for saying a bit too much because tired.

[Lovis] Cp?

[Locklear] - Our mutual friend that introduced us, he's brilliant with coding things, but an absolute asshole

[Yster] Not fighting that. 

[Lois] Ah, the tempermental savant type.

[Locklear] - Indeed

[Liam] - Well, if both of you are tired, we shouldn't keep you, but Locklear, you, Noah, and I should have a boys day, maybe go fishing

[Lovis] You should go catch crayfish, then they might actually be eaten afterwards. 

[Yster] I would absolutely eat some crayfish.

[Locklear] - Perhaps, I'll have to see when I have some time off

[Yster] Stands and her mom does as well; to hug her and whisper something to her before letting go. She gives her dad a hug as well-

[Liam] Gives her a pat on her back and leans in closer- You still have your pepper spray, right?

[Yster] Yes dad. I'm being careful. And he's very very protective.

[Liam] - I'm just worried, it's a dad thing

[Yster] Don't be worried dad. This one is special.

[Liam] - I know that...

[Yster] Leans in - I love him dad...

[Liam] - That's what I'm scared of

[Yster] Pulls back and says quietly- Don't be such a 'dad'. 

[Lovis] Gives Locklear a confident handshake. - It was lovely to meet you Doctor.

[Locklear] - And you, hopefully I can be much more stimulating and awake next time we meet

[Lovis] Lowers her voice so no one but him hears her- May the blessings of [incomprehensible] be on you. I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time.

[Locklear] - I'm happy to be the one to make her this happy, and thank you

[Liam] Offers Locklear a hand to shake-

[Locklear] Accepts it-

[Liam] - You be good to her

[Locklear] - Always

[Locklear] He and Yster leave the restaurant and he notices the mothers approving look towards his car as they get in. He dozes some more as Yster drives them home. He follows her inside and doesn't even notice his jacket folded neatly on the counter with his mask on top-

[Yster] Leads him to the couch and slips off his jacket and shoes before tossing a quilt over him, and putting a pillow under his head. She belatedly notices his folded clothes and is a bit unsettled thinking someone was in her apartment while they were gone. She checks on Rex and Noodle before curiously grabbing Locklear's mask. She slips it on and amuses herself for a little while with the night vision setting. After a bit inspiration strikes, and she dons his coat as well before sending a few selfies to Dofta. 

Chuckling to herself, she decides to hide his stuff in her room so he can't sneak out in the morning and retires to her own bed with a smile. 

This message has been removed.

[Lie] It's the next morning and she's outside tending to her animals-

[Sphinx] Draped across a fence like a heathen, watching Lie-

[Lie] Spots her- Um... Can I help you?

[Sphinx] Hmmm.... Maybe. Why do you trust him so easily, hm?

[Lie] - Trust who?

[Sphinx] Ra--- Fffirebird. That's what you call him, Firebird.

[Lie] - Firebird? Well, for starters he's never given me any reason not to trust him. He's fought by our sides when we've needed him and he's been a great help with CN too. He's personally helped protect me when facing off with a much more... Tyrannical and murderous NOTCH...

[Sphinx] Hmmm... I see...

[Sphinx] Although I doubt someone could be worse than he.

[Lie] Gives a mental burst of everything Harvestman had put them through-

[Notch] Comes around the corner talking to Ever. 

[Ever] Catches sight of the Sphinx boobies and his tail flicks excitedly. 

[Notch] What's wrong with you?

[Sphinx] -Seems unperturbed- That certainly is awful...

[Lie] - Yes, now I have a question... Why the hell are you half naked?

[Sphinx] Why not?

[Lie] - Because!

[Notch] Very polite- Hello there. I suppose you're new? 

[Ever] She looks good though.

[Sphinx] Because Why, hmm? There's not a reason TO put a shirt on.

[Lie] - For modesty!?

[Ever] Is wearing his usual booty shorts. - It is a nice day out...

[Sphinx] It's only modesty if you're ashamed of your body or live in a culture where you're not valued equally.

[Notch] She is a cat person Lie... don't be a.. a.. specieist?

[Ever] Chuckles- 

[Sphinx] -Calmly rolls off the fencepost onto her paws and stretches-

[Lie] - Deer is bad enough with her trying to strip me whenever she's in the mood

[Ever] Twitchy ears -

[Notch] She's weirdly pushy with you isn't she?

[Lie] Huffs a little-

[Sphinx] An interesting view into how he's been living now, at least. That explains why Ra wears a shirt. Thank you for your input, Miss.

[Lie] - Oh, uh, your welcome?

[Ever] I thought Ra was a male god? Does he have boobs in some stories???

[Notch] Who are we talking about anyway?

[Sphinx] You call him Firebird. Still don't think it's a fitting name but... -Shrug-

[Notch] well we do have a phoenix on the server too. That could be confusing otherwise.

[Ever] Scoots over to Lie and pokes her-

[Lie] - Yes Ever?

[Sphinx] Maybe so.. Well, I better be off. People to find, People to question. I can tell Set is here Somewhere too.. -Starts off-

[Ever] Pulls out a bucket and a hopeful expression- would you care if I milked your vanilla cow?

[Notch] Looks defeated since he was mostly ignored. - Nice to uh... bye then...

[Lie] - Yeah, absolutely, and Sphinx? If you're referring to Flowey, then you should try the desert

[Ever] Thanks! - Scoots off towards the barn -

[Lie] - Everything okay Notch?

[Sphinx] Much thanks.

[Notch] Shrugs- Just one of those days. Flux is out someplace and it's been super quiet. Just spinning my wheels today.

[Lie] - Well, you're always welcome to come over and play with your grand daughter whenever you want, she's pretty close to figuring out how to crawl

[Notch] Brightens- I may do just that. Where is she anyway?

[Lie] - Inside with daddy, having a messy breakfast

[Notch] Beams a bit - I'm just blown away by how good a dad he's become.

[Lie] - You never would have guessed from how he used to be

[Notch] Don't forget how many times he stalked and killed me.... Trust me, I know. 

[Ever] Comes back wiping his mouth a little. He's already put the bucket away. - You're the best Lie. Thanks! 

[Cradilly] Sneaks up on Ever and nips his tail curiously- 

[Ever] YOW.

[Lie] - Cradilly that's not nice. Got what you needed Ever?

[Cradilly] Tries to look chagrin and fails miserably- 

[Blake] Dashes out the back door and leaps into the pond- 

[Notch] I should come over more often it seems. 

[Ever] Moves away fromt he plant with a suspicious look at it.

[Lie] - I haven't seen Karla about lately, how's she doing Ever?

[Ever] Wilts a little. - She's spending way too much time trying to think of reasons to seek out Slender. She's fascinated with him and he scares the fuck out of me.

[Lie] - Oh dear... I mean... I don't think she'd really need much of a reason, but I also know he's pretty stressed himself at the moment...

[Ever] She kinda wants to help....

[Notch] That's weirdly noble of her...

[Ever] You know it's not that simple.

[Lie] - In other words she wants something in return

[Ever] Looks down - I think... she's jelous of you guys...

[Lie] - Jealous? Why is she jealous?

[Ever] Waves a hand - Because you guys are... super... you know? You all have weird powers. She's practically ageless and so am I.. but...

[Lie] - She wants another tool on her belt... But what does she think she can get from Slender?

[Ever] I don't know. The way I understand it, you can't be a creepypasta without accepting Insanity, right?

[Notch] Well... they don't stop being creepypastas once she'd gone though.

[Lie] - But from what I've heard, she's only infecting those for Slender's father at the moment...

[Ever] I don't know. She's hard for me to read sometimes.

[Lie] - I... I'm not sure how to feel about this. I like Karla, but I remember very well how CP was...

[Ever] Yeah. She's... annoyingly ambitious about certain things.

[Notch] she cares about your opinion though, right? 

[Ever] Yes, but I don't even know what to say. She wouldn't turn on you guys, she's not ungrateful.

[Lie] - Ever, if she gets turned, there's a chance you'd be dragged in as well. I remember when I was told about how a creepy pasta's mates work, well, the mate ends up infected as well usually...

[Ever] Puffs up his tail - Why would they want me??? I can't possibly be of any use. I'm a good book-keeper and that's about it. I'm no good in a fight.

[Lie] - Because you'd be her mate, her counter. You'd be the one capable of pulling her out of her blood lusts and keeping her calm

[Ever] Shivers- I don't want anything to do with those people...

[Lie] - Then make sure she knows what she'd be dragging you into

[Ever] Ears flat- I will. And I know... at least I'm pretty sure... without me, Dawn would come after her...

[Lie] - That she would, and she'd probably be really unhappy about her working with Insanity as well

[Ever] Contrite- Thank you Lie... - He wanders off. 

[Notch] Poor kid.

[Lie] - Be safe Ever- Turns to Notch- Well, shall we go cheer up with the baby?

[Notch] Yes, I think so.

[Lie] Leads him inside where CP is feeding Aether-

[Aether] Has no bib on and her whole front is covered in food-

[Notch] Somebody needs a few more lessons in where food goes- 

[Blake] Uses the open door to run back inside and make a modicum of wet dog smell.

[Lie] - Blake... Go dry off by the lava

[Aether] Gets very happy at seeing Notch and waves her arms around-

[CP] Just looks tired-

[Blake] Running around happily- 

[Notch] Hi Aether. Is it bathtime yet?

[Aether] Shakes her head and body-

[Lie] - I think so, I'll go grab a cauldron

[CP] - Lie... Why did Aether have to wake up BEFORE sunrise?

[Lie] - Because she hasn't figured out how night works yet

[Notch] You'd think as a native she'd get the hang of that quickly. - small smile-

[CP] - Nope, just whenever she wants

[Notch] Twiddles his fingers and smiles at the baby. - You gonna be a night owl like me? Code till dawn?

[Aether] Squeals happily-

[Lie] Returns with a cauldron- Does Farfar wanna give her a bath?

[Notch] Yeah, okay. I can do that. Give Cp a break. 

[Lie] Puts in the water and CP comes over to warm it up to the right temperature-

[CP] - Careful, she's learning how to splash

[Notch] I can deal with a bit of water. And better she be happy and splashing then crying again.

[Lie] - True

[Aether] Smooshes some of the food on her chest with her hand-

[Notch] Reaches for her, - that's not what we do with food Aether. 

[Aether] Laughs-

[Lie] - Come on Blake, let's get you some food while we're in here

[Blake] So quick to Lie's feet you'd think he teleported.

[Lie] Smiles and grabs some steak and mutton for the wolf-

[Notch] Gets Aether undressed and sits her in the shallow water and cupping it over her. - Yeah, you made a mess! Didn't you!

[Aether] Splashes, fascinated by how the water moves-

[Blake] Watching Notch with the baby while he's eating. - Urf...

[Notch] I'm being careful.

[Aether] Splashes Notch-

[CP] Goes and nuzzles Lie-

[Lie] - I know I know


	396. The First Word, Annoying Fruit, Sammn Is Missing, The Willing Victim

[Notch] Do you need me to baby-sit for a bit?

[Lie] - I mean, if you want to...

[Notch] Absolutely. But... tell me where her clean clothes are before you run off.

[Lie] - In a trunk in our room

[CP] - I'll go grab a fresh set

[Aether] - Ma

[Lie] Freezes-

[Notch] Slow turn to the baby, he's afraid to say anything in case she does it again and he accidently talks over her.

[Aether] - Ma!

[Lie] Squees-

[CP] - Well fuck...

[Notch] AWWWWWWW

[Aether] Just starts saying ma over and over again since she got a positive reaction-

[Lie] Has a burst of happy energy which most everyone on the seed can feel-

[TLOT] Peeks in the door - I felt that. Did we miss something good? I'd come in but my boots are covered with icing. 

[Steve] Waves from the window. Stevie is next to him looking very tired and all of them have a fine dusting of sugar on their clothes.

[Lie] - TLOT! Your back! Aether just said her first word!

[Aether] - Ma! Ma!

[TLOT] AWWWW

[Steve] Squees from outside and pokes Stevie excitedly-

[Notch] Just washing the babies hair gently- You got everyone riled up now...

[Stevie] - Actually, while we're here, do you mind if we use your automatic furnace Lie? We've got several stacks of iron

[Lie] - Sure, go right ahead. And I don't mind you dragging in a little dirt, Blake will probably just lick it all up

[TLOT] If you're sure. We've been busy. -Comes inside

[Steve] Guess what we found!?

[CP] - Why the fuck not

[Lie] - What is it?

[Aether] Splash splash-

[Steve] Pulls out the lollipop with the bug in it- We think we found the scarab thingie Yaunfen needs for Fru.

[Lie] - That looks wrong

[Steve] It's gross isn't it???

[TLOT] I thik it may be the only trully inedible thing on the candy seed. 

[Notch] looks at it critically. - Yuck...

[TLOT] It has to be bleed over from my seed. Nothing else makes sense.

[Lie] - True

[Stevie] Is loading up the chest on top of the furnace-

[CP] - Right, I was gonna get Aether a change of clothes

[Steve] Puts it away. - Anything is better then Fru randomly charging around. 

[TLOT] Brushes Aethers mind to see if she has anything new going on.

[Aether] She's just very happy and glad to have a word to go with her mom-

[Lie] - Oh, TLOT? We got some more foods while you were on the other seed, most of which you might like too

[TLOT] Usually I'd be up to try anything but... kinda full. I'll make copies if you need me to though.

[Lie] - Yeah, the new stuffs in the trunk over there

[Stevie] - I feel like I could sleep for an eternity...

[Notch] You guys were gone for a long time....

[Steve] We got a crap-ton of iron and saw all kinds of weird creatures. 

[TLOT] Opens the trunk and pokes around multiplying things.

[Lie] - That big yellow thing is for you to try TLOT, you'll probably like it, just take the outer most layer off first

[TLOT] The spiky thing? It's food???

[Lie] - Yes, it's called a pineapple

[Steve] Warms his hands by the furnace.

[TLOT] Doesn't look like an apple... or a pine tree. 

[Aether] - Ma!

[Lie] - Yes I'm right here, and that's just what its called TLOT

[TLOT] you should probably show me how to take it apart...

[Notch] Is drying Aether off.

[Steve] Curious- Does it have seeds?

[Lie] - If you want another plant you cut the top off and plant that

[CP] Returns with some fresh clothes for Aether-

[Aether] Giggles as the towel rubs against her-

[TLOT] Wait... what does the plant look like?

[Lie] - Uhhh- Gives TLOT a mental burst

[TLOT] What kind of... What moron designed that???

[Notch] That's kind of a theological question...

[Steve] Looks at it in his mates mind- Why is it on top like that?????

[Lie] - Because?

[TLOT] Points at Lie- We need to make an afternoon project and fix it. That's the dumbest thing I've seen all week.

[Lie] - I mean... It is part of the orchid family

[TLOT] What the fuck??????

[Notch] Just chuckles-

[Lie] - Real world is weird

[TLOT] Just... no. I'll think of something better. 

[Steve] It smells interesting at least.

[Lie] - I mean, it's also one of the only plants that tries to eat the consumer as it's being eaten

[TLOT] Annoyed twitch. - 

[Steve] It's dangerous???

[Lie] - Oh not at all

[Notch] Did you pick it specifically to annoy him Lie? He looks a bit flabbergasted.

[Lie] - No, I got it for him since he likes lemons. It's got a similar tartness, but it's also sweet

[CP] Scoffs a little-

[TLOT] Pokes the pineapple with gritty resolve - This is a project. I'll get back to you with specs Lie.

[Lie] - Alright

[Aether] Sticks her hand in her mouth-

[Notch] Is trying to dress her-

[TLOT] Gives the pineapple a glare before putting it away-

[Stevie] - Hey Lie? I'm just going to borrow a bed here if you don't mind

[Lie] - No, not at all. CP and I might head out for a bit so you should be alone for the most part

[TLOT] I think we're going to head back to the castle. I want to give the bug to Yaunfen as soon as possible. 

[Steve] And what we've already smelted of the iron.

[Lie] - You can just come and check the bottom chest whenever you want

[Aether] Squeals as Notch picks her up, she grabs onto his shirt a little-

[Notch] Gives her a hug. 

[Steve] Thank you. 

[TLOT] Likewise Lie, we'll leave you to it. - Starts heading out.

[Lie] - See you later

[CP] - Where do you want to go?

[Lie] - Someplace quiet

[CN] Is coming back from the village, he can see Notch with Aether at Notch's place as he climbs the stairs to the main house-

\- Outside, in the sky above, Wright is circling and looping, trying to keep track of something below. -

[CN] Shades his eyes as he looks up, momentarily thinking it's Firebird until he remembers Firebird is currently blue. He decides to shift forms and flies up to the other bird, being cautious-

[Wright] - dips, still tracking something and gives out a warning cry -

[CN] Falters a little and looks down, trying to see if he can spot what Wright is watching-

\- below a zombie pigmen in a black helm, looks up at the Phoenix, then starts running in the direction to match Wright's path. They have their sword drawn and seem almost frantic. -

[CN] Flaps hard to catch up to the pigman and gives a curious chirp-

[Helm] - stumbles to a halt, startled - Snort?

[CN] Shifts back- Hi!

[Helm] - confused but waves, then starts distraught signing -

[Wright] - loops back, noticing Helm not following -

[CN] - Are you... Looking for somebody?

[Helm] - nods then takes sword and draws on the ground a box with 4 wiggles coming off it -

[CN] - What's that? I don't recognize it...

[Wright] - spies Helm and dives down toward them -

[CN] Yelps and moves out of Wright's way-

[Wright] - lands beside Helm, glaring at pigmen who then signs at the bird, then points to CN, then their picture. -

[CN] Tilts head curiously- Are you looking for that thing?

\- Wright & Helm both nod -

[CN] - Can I help?

[Helm] - points at CN, then at Wright, then up in the air -

[Wright] - looks over CN, then nods and launches back into the air -

[CN] Shifts and follows Wright up into the air, scanning the ground-

[Helm] - watches both birds, waiting -

[Wright] - circles up a bit then hovers in place, scanning the ground -

[CN] Is not good at hovering so he keeps circling-

[Wright] - gives a cry and using a claw points to a distant dark shape, hopping from shadow to shadow -

[CN] Immediately flies after the shape-

[Wright] - gives another cry, then follows after -

[Helm] - starts running in the same direction as both birds -

[CN] Is excited-

[Legion] - Stops its strange hopping run as the sound of Wright's cry reaches it. It's red eye narrows as it scans the sky -

[CN] Flies right at Legion, not understanding how dangerous it can be-

[Legion] - spots the smaller bird and coils several tentacles back, a wicked smile on its torn mouth -

[Wright] - pulls in wings & dives -

[CN] Gets closer-

[Helm] - is racing as fast as they can, watching both birds head down -

[Wright] - tries to pour on more speed to pass CN, the tips of their feathers flaring up in flames -

[CN] Flares his wings a little so he can bring his claws forwards-

[Wright] - pours on the speed and shoots past CN, their wake tossing the much smaller bird aside. -

[Legion] - sees the larger bird too late to move -

[CN] Falls into some tall grass-

[Wright] - last second flares their wings to land full force, talons first into the demon, who latches on to it with all 4 tentacles. Where ever they touch, Wright's feathers & scales blacken -

[CN] Hops up and shifts back, staring at the now black feathers- Birdy?

[Helm] - finally catches up and stops when they see the phoenix fighting Legion. Then sees CN, who they run over to -

\- Wright is holding on to Legion's form, it's wings beginning to catch the surroundings on fire. Legion has lost grip with 2 tentacles, but 2 are firmly laced around the birds feet. -

[CN] - The birdy needs help!- He starts moving towards the two entangled creatures

[Helm] - grabs at him, shaking head -

[CN] - But...

[Wright] - plunges their beak into the top eye -

[Legion] - goes still for a second, then gives a deafening inhuman scream and releases the phoenix -

[CN] Quickly covers his ears against the noise-

[Helm] - grabs CN and runs -

[Wright] - flaps their wings once more and the area around both creatures erupts into flames -

[CN] - Whoa! Hey!- He's a bit panicked about being picked up after what happened on Firebirds seed

[Helm] - once they are out of reach of the fire, they let CN go, turning to watch the blaze -

[CN] - Um.. I don't think the forest should be on fire...

\- the fire burns hot & bright for a few before starting to die down. Standing in the middle is Wright, still on Legion, who has now curled into a mass underneath its talons. -

[CN] - Soooo, now what?

[Wright] - limps off and screams at the demon -

[Legion] - shivers and opens a blue eye - We concede! We concede!

[CN] - You talk!

[Helm] - heads over to the demon, signing at it and snorting angerly -

[CN] - What's he saying?

[Legion] Accusing us of harming Sammn, which we have... Not! - it slowly uncurls, all 4 tentacles are burnt, two of them crumble at the ends -

[Wright] - makes annoyed angry sounds -

[CN] - Why would they think that?

[Helm] - turns toward CN, still signing, then remembers he can't understand. They grab their wrist, then point at Legion.

[CN] - He... Touched her?

[Legion] - tries lifting a tentacle and stops when it cracks, it's no longer flexible - She wanted free of us, thus we did.

[Helm] - turns back at Legion, again signing and pulls their sword out -

[CN] - I don't get it...

[Legion] She is missing, apparently. They belive we are responsible.

[CN] - Have you tried the chat?

[Legion] - it's blue eye stares at him - We do not know of this you speak.

[Helm] - sighs but nods, then shakes their head -

[Wright] - has sat down to Leer at legion -

[CN] With a little difficulty he pulls up the chat- Sammn? Where are you?

\- several minuets pass and no answer -

[CN] - Maybe she's sleeping?

[Helm] - shakes head. Points up toward the sun and then holds up 3 fingers -

[CN] - Three... Days?

[Helm] - nods -

[CN] - You should talk to Doc, they can find anybody!

[Helm] - nods, points their sword at Legion's blue eye, then waves at -

[Legion] Nequam inferno excludunt a creatura - it slowly reshapes back to a rough cube. There are burnt sections and in a few places, weak light pulses through the holes. Slowly it wiggles enough to turn and hops forward. Helm follows, sword ready.

[CN] - Do you still need my help?

[Wright] - struggles to stand, but finally gets up. They turn and softly caw at him, nodding.

[CN] Starts following them-

\- /BlankSteve1 was killed by DoctorF/ -

-There's the faintest whir in the world as the respawn engine kicks in-

[CN] - What is Doc doing?

[Helm] - shrugs, but taps their sword on Legion, then points in a new direction.

[Legion] - shivers but alters its path.

-There's a Steve standing at the spawn swinging their arms lightly in the idle position and staring at nothing-

[CN] - I don't like that...

[Doc] Is hurrying down the hill with a command block in one hand and an annoyed expression-

[CN] - Doc?

[Doc] Jumps as hir concentration is broken. - Oh, hi...

[CN] Points to the others- They can't find Sammn

[Helm] - points at Legion then signs - She's been acting off since the day she let it loose. Now, she's disappeared.

[Doc] Oh. So you need me to pinpoint her. - Xe slides over to the Steve and gives them a poke. They soundlessly ragdoll on the ground.

[Legion] - hunkers down, watching Doc -

[Doc] Stuffs the Steve in a trunk and stands to face them. - Gimmie a sec - They use their admin abilities to search around.

[CN] Is disconcerted by Doc stuffing a body so calmly into a trunk-

\- Elsewhere, in a small room built of dark red bricks, Sammn sits. There are faint bubbling sounds, low snorts and the occasional crackle of fire. She's sweating heavily, but doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes are open, but look vacant. -

[Doc] That's odd... Why is she in the Nether? 

[CN] Is starting to get nervous, he's never been in the Nether-

[Helm] - frowns then prods Legion -

[Legion] - swipes at their sword but the tentacle cracks - Cease your prodding beast, we do not know why she would return to the land of fire.

[Doc] maybe a ghast broke the portal on the other side? Either way, I'll go get her. 

[Wright] - caws softly, settling down directly behind Legion, then head-butts Helm toward Doc.

[Legion] - curls up into a blob, 4 of its eyes leering at the Phoenix.

[CN] - I... I don't wanna go...

[Doc] You're not going Cn. But I do have an important task for you. Please go home, and send Winston back here. 

[CN] - Winston?

[Doc] Cp's secretary? the wither skeleton with the mechanical arm? 

[CN] - Oh... Okay- He turns and starts running back home. He looks around for a few minutes before finding Winston watching blaze Blake attempt to train the blazes- Um... Winston?

[Winston] Turns towards the small NOTCH-

[CN] - Um, Doc wants you at spawn...

[Winston] Nods and starts heading that way, grabbing a spare iron sword since his currently is close to breaking-

[Doc] Looks at the others - you guys look a bit worse for wear. Do you need some salve? Maybe a potion? 

[Wright] - fluffs wings, but shakes head -

[Legion] - lifts a tentacle, which is missing the end - Your concoctions will do nothing for this form.

[Helm] - shakes head, then looks at Legion and signs - It doesn't deserve it, even if it would help.

[Winston] Arrives- Doctor? You wished to see me?

[Doc] Yes, thank you. We need to get a friend out of the Nether and I may need a liaison. And that's a bit rude. Legion? I can throw a splash potion on you if you need it. 

[Winston] - I am happy to help you Doctor

[Legion] Waste it if you want, this form is not living, it will do nothing.

[Winston] Glances over at Helm and frowns a little at the skull on top of his head-

[Helm] - signs at Wright, who chirps back and shakes their head. Snorts and signs at Doc - Are we ready?

[Winston] At Helm- Would you prefer I translate for you? I can understand you

[Helm] - grumble-snorts - You probably do, but.... No. I'd rather you didn't.

[Winston] - If that is what you want, then very well

[Doc] I wouldn't be so sure Legion. This is a fertile realm and what is empty can often grow full. Also things that stay in a certain form tend to attach themselves and become that shape after enough time has passed. And Winston? Trust me, he deserved it. - They check to make sure they have the translation egg and slip it into a pocket. - I can understand everyone, we'll deal with it. 

[Legion] - shifts the green eye to Doc - That may be, but we loathe this Forme. Why would we want it repaired? Go, find the missing one so these beasts shall torment us no further.

[Doc] Well I'd help you switch to something else, but you said it's not safe to touch you. And the fact that you seem to be several distinct entites is unsettling. If you ever want to be seperated, just let me know.

[Legion] - makes a slurping choking sound that might be a laugh - Separate us? Such a novel concept. - pulls back the damaged tentacle and closes all but the blue eye.

[Doc] shrugs- Why not? I've preformed weirder surgeries. And Karla and Sammn aren't the only magick-users I know either

[Legion] - gives another laugh-garble - You waste time Doctor...

[Wright] - gives a sharp cry and harsh stare at Doc, giving the impression that the phoenix isn't keen on hir suggestion.

[Doc] Come on then, lets go without all the judgy staring. - Xe heads towards the small structure that houses the portal. 

[MB] Barks from nearby- Where the fuck do you think you're going?

[Winston] - Do we know what we may face in the Nether here? I'm ashamed to admit I have not scouted this one here yet

[Doc] The Nether. And... it's pretty wild. The mobs are rowdy and mean. I usually just stay out of it. It's more Gk and Crim's area.

[Winston] - I'm certain, if you will allow it, that Blake and I could make it safer for the rest of you

[Doc] It's TLOT that wants nothing to do with it. He'd prefer it was left as is. I'm just not in the mood for any more responsibilities. Nor do I want Cp forming them into an army. 

[Mb] Walks over to Legion- What the fuck is this???

[Celine] Leans her head down from the roof- Fuck is a bad word Master.

[Mb] Grumbles-

[Legion] - opens the red eye at MB - Are all the fools here so insistent on harassing us?

[Mb] Flips him off- 

[Doc] Says simply- This is his dwelling. - they open the door and head for the portal-

[Helm] - shakes head & follows -

[Winston] Walks in as well, smiling a little at the familiar sound of the Nether portal in the room-

[Doc] Pauses at the portal and resets their mode to survivial with a sigh before stepping in.

[Helm] - sheaths sword, grumble snorting softly and follows -

[Winston] Steps through, happy to at least be briefly returning to his homeland-

[Doc] Quickly resets themselves to creative on the other side and coughs at the miasma of smoky odors.

[Helm] - starts scanning the area for their fellow ex-kin, wanting to avoid them if at all possible -

[Doc] Is using hir pinpoint to search around. The mobs are mostly ignoring hir because xe's in creative.

[Sammn] - wakes with a start as a pain lances down her side. Confused and disoriented, she reaches around to rub the spot only to have it burn her hand - Quod in inferno?!

[Doc] She's that way- Starts leading them off along the shore of a lava lake-

[Winston] Keeps his sword at the ready- This almost seems too quiet...

-A few magma cubes bounce by and one of them stops to stare at Legion-

[Helm] - signs - There's a fortress this way, two of them. One is mostly abandoned, the other isn't.

[Doc] Do I need to be bigger? Or will they stay out of our way?

[Legion] - glares back at the cube, then shuffle hops closer. It's got a smile on its torn mouth as it unfurl its damages tentacles. Before the cube can react, Legion spears it with the 2 most intact ones and drags it over. Once close enough it forces the struggling cube into its mouth, stretching its entire form grotesquely, then shrinking back. When it turns back, all four tentacles look nearly reformed. - We do not think it will be an issue.

[Doc] Well that was disgusting...

[Winston] - I'd prefer you not do that

[Doc] Yeah, lets not. I have food if you need it.

[Legion] - gurgle laugh - Such squeamish creatures.

[Doc] Laugh if you want. I'm not going to be ashamed of my sensitivity. I know what it's like to be small and helpless. - They pause for a moment to take a handful of lava and squish it nervously in their fingers.

[Legion] Only a difference in the method of consumption, Doctor. Do you not consume beasts as food?

[Doc] Actually I haven't in a really long time. I can take meat out of the creative and even copy it. It's an admin perk.

[Winston] - Besides, you cannot understand the cries of the ones you are consuming as I can

[Doc] That too.

[Legion] Oh, fear not... It's soul screamed loud enough for us to hear. - hops closer, smiling - What is done, is done. For now, we are satiated and will refrain from repeating such acts.

[Doc] Thanks? I think? - They approach the foot of the fortress and look around for an entrance.

[Helm] - recognizes the place - This is the older fortress. If she is here, we'll need to make a entrance. All of them were sealed up long ago.

[Winston] - If we gather some nether rack we should be able to make a staircase up

[Doc] Easy enough. Just watch out for mobs. - they starts chipping away at the stones.

-There is a light little knocking on Karla's door-

[Banette] Answers the door - Ba?

[Sally] Is standing there and Slender can be seen behind her- Hi! Is miss Karla here?

[Banette] Nods a lot and gestures for them to come in.

[Sally] Walks past and Slender waits till he knows she's far enough in before teleporting too her, a small ripple of static to go through the house-

[Karla] Oh hello Sally, ah and Slender. Nice to see you both. - She's got a bit of fabric in her lap and was obviously sewing bitty metal scales to it. - Just visiting today? 

[Ever] Perks up from his spot upstairs and creeps to the edge of the floor to listen from behind the banister rails.

[Sally] - Um... Mister Charlie got hurt...

[Slender] - Sally had mentioned that you had repaired him before

[Karla] Oh your bear friend? Let me see. And yes, I did. - She puts the fabric aside.

[Sally] Hurries over and shows Mr. Charlie to Karla, there is a tear going across the bears stomach-

[Slender] Takes an awkward seat on Karla's couch-

[Karla] That's easy enough. Let me find some clear thread. - She rummages in a box next to her chair and brings up a little spool. -Her eyes flick to Slender and the thought crosses her mind that it's fortunate the ceiling in here is very high.

[Slender] - Indeed, my brother had already informed me that he could comfortably stand in here

[Karla] Smiles a bit, realizing he could hear her thoughts. - Ever was very enthusiastic about me having a large workroom. He knows how expansive my projects can be. - She threads a needle and begins repairing the bear with tiny deft stitches.

[Slender] - I'm going to assume that he is the one hiding upstairs?

[Sally] - Careful!

[Ever] Fearful squeak-

[Karla] You might as well come down Ever. Slenderman is very psychically inclined. 

[Ever] -clearly doesn't want too.- I think I'll just.... - He goes to the top step and sits down nervously.

[Slender] - One must be when running a house full of murderous teenagers

[Karla] Those are difficult years, especially in perpetuity. - She ties the thread in a knot and passes it through the bear before snipping it off.

[Slender] - Indeed, but not without its... Humorous moments

[Karla] Oh do tell. - She passes Charlie to Sally with a smile. 

[Banette] Hops up on the table and plops down to listen.

[Sally] Happily hugs Mr. Charlie-

[Slender] - Watching three of them slam themselves into the same part of the wall one after another trying to catch a fourth one for a bath

[Karla] Laughs - I can only imagine. I take it the one in question is my neighbor BEN? He seems a decent fellow but quite pungent at times.

[Slender] - Indeed, he's hydrophobic but prefers to kill by drowning his victims

[Karla] What an interesting power... and an unfortunate phobia.

[Slender] - Yes, and neither has changed since the removal of Insanity

[Karla] But I understand he was something other then human before bargaining with her anyway? He seems a special case.

[Slender] - No, he was human. He died by drowning and she bonded him to the game in his pocket. Through that game he began his kills

[Karla] Ah then I misunderstood. I believed he was a ghost first. Though at the moment she is the thing that's arousing my curiousity. 

[Banette] Has an idea and motions for Sally to follow them.

[Slender] - And why is that?

[Karla] I'm a curious woman. [mentally - who is seeking power]

[Slender] - Seeking power how? Is not your immortality enough?

[Sally] Curious, she starts following the pokemon-

[Banette] Touches her so she'll stop walking and then makes a show of sneaking up on the Wunderwaffe, which is placed on a little stand near the fireplace. They poke the gun suddenly and it lights up like a christmas tree and makes an annoyed squibbling noise. The little pokemon gives an impish giggle. 

[Karla] Perhaps, perhaps not. And I am long lived with the tentative permission of one who doesn't like me and merely wishes me to survive to fulfill a nigh eternal task.

[Sally] Giggles-

[Slender] - So you seek a truer immortality and the power which comes with it by seeking out a different entity? I'm not certain you understand what you are asking for...

[Ever] Obviously panicing. - Karla don't-!

[Karla] I've been told that if I stay here long enough I will become digital, but the coming dangers may manifest before that comes to pass.

[Slender] - You refer to my father?

[Karla] In short yes. I've been given sanctuary here, and I'm not ungrateful. 

[Ever] !!!!!! - Runs downstairs-

[Slender] - I will admit that I have not yet heard of a creepy pasta which willingly and KNOWINGLY gave themselves to her, although Zalgo may have, however, there may be a... Simpler solution I can possibly offer

[Karla] Now you have my full attention. 

[Ever] begs Slender- Please don't make her crazy, she's already violent...

[Slender] Ignores Ever for the moment- Become a proxy, it will grant you a small bit of power from your master

[Karla] I assume there's a catch.

[Slender] - You will be marked and there will be a permanent connection plus a sickness which comes with it. However, I will not permit this until you have permission to do so from your current Master

[Ever] Pulls his cat ears in frustration. - Karla... please don't do this. We can wait it out. The other will teach you how to make portals and things.

[Karla] Is a bit torn to see him so upset- Current master?

[Slender] - Azrael, despite how you prefer to see things, he is your Master, you do take and protect his power and seeing as how at the moment he is aiding us, I'd rather not see him upset

[Karla] Ah... I am actually unsure on how to get his attention. 

[Ever] Is now hoping Azrael will say no-

[Slender] - I can take you straight to the one who can always get his attention, or if you have something which belongs to him, he may be able to be summoned here

[Karla] I think she'd be... less then happy to see my face. And I do have something of his in fact. 

[Ever] Karla... 

[Karla] Leans over and gives him a peck on the forehead. Her voice is only for his ears. - Trust me kitten. I'm doing this for both of us. - She vanishes down into her room. 

[Ever] Is trying not to cry.

[Sally] Runs over to Ever- Don't cry!

[Ever] Ugly little snrrrk and twists his shirttail in his hands as a few tears fall.

[Slender] - There is no need for that child, your Mistress is an adult and capable of making her own decidions

[Ever] I... I don't want to lose her...

[Slender] - You will not, either option she chooses will still leave her free to be with you, either as bonded mate or lover

[Ever] But... if I'm her mate... won't I have to be something else too?

[Slender] - Eventually yes, you'd contract her as well and shift into a murderer as well

[Ever] I don't want to.

[Slender] - You'd have no choice

[Ever] Is getting a bit more angry then sad. - Then I'll take Doc's virus and cast her out!

[Slender] - The urge to kill would still be there child, it never goes away

[Ever] Then I'll prove you wrong. You can't have her. 

[Slender] - I'm not saying you would kill, just that the urge would be there. And I believe the choice is hers, not yours

[Ever] If I'm to be dragged into it, then the choice is also partly mine. I had a chance to walk away, Dawn would have gladly killed her.

[Slender] - We shall see

[Karla] Is standing in the doorway of her room with the wrapped feather- I know you had a choice Ever. And I owe you a lot. But there may come a time when we have nowhere else to run too. I want a more lasting alliance for both our sakes.

[Slender] - Are you prepared to see your Master again?

[Karla] As much as I will ever be to face Death. - she unwraps the feather and the faint blue-purple glow casts her face in ominous shadows.

[Ever] folds his arms- I hope he says no.

[Slender] - Will you require anything from me?

[Karla] Perhaps...? I can try on my own. 

[Ever[ Groans - I'm only helping because he's probably going to be the voice of reason in this discussion. 

[Karla] ????

[Ever] Goes to the kitchen and brings back an egg. He's also grumbling to himself.

[Slender] Watches with a slight air of amusement-

[Karla] Is a bit taken aback- How did you? 

[Ever] I found out that if I ask Doc a few questions while they're working they're happy just to lecture you on all kinds of things. It pays to talk to people instead of working yourself to death all the damn time. - He hovers one hand over the feather, careful not to touch it, and says a few quiet words.

[Sally] Is fascinated by the feather itself- Preeeettty

[Ever] Stops talking and looks around with a shiver- It's not hard... Death is anywhere, everywhere, always. 

[Karla] Is both proud and suprised by his behavior.

[Slender] - Although a bit more difficult to achieve in this place

-There's a lengthing of shadows and some random objects in the room distort a little as the entity tries to manifest. 

[Azrael] Rises up behind Karla and forces himself to be more solid as his form adjusts to the low resolution. His wings are chunky and his face looks more like the MC skeletons with Herobrine eyes in a shade of icy blue. - EVEN IN A PLACE OF SAFETY, YOU SUMMON DEATH?

[Slender] - Hello old friend

[Sally] - Hi mister death!

[Ever] Is shaking but resolute- Karla is being... shortsighted. Please talk some sense into her! 

[Azrael] -quizzical look at Ever and then towards the other two- GREETINGS TO YOU AS WELL. AND THE SITUATION COMES MORE INTO FOCUS WITH YOUR PRESENCE.

[Sally] Goes over to Slender to crawl into his lap-

[Slender] - Your charge has a few... Questions for you

[Karla] Turns to face him and he ruffles his wings a bit- I've been offered the position of proxy, but it requires your blessing to accept it. 

[Ever] I don't want her to do it! She'll drag me in as well. She's okay with killing people, I'm not!

[Slender] - You would not be dragged in if she only takes the position of proxy child

[Ever] But she'll still get the sickness, and who knows if the fruits can defend against it!

[Azrael] I'M CONCERNED THAT IT MAY INTERFERE WITH YOUR GIVEN DUTIES.

[Slender] - This is your decision friend, I will not take under my care what is rightfully yours. As a proxy though she would for the most part be left to her own doings with only occasional duties to perform

[Azrael] YOU UNDERSTAND THE GRAVITY OF HER TASK? IT'S IMPORTANT THAT IT NOT BE NEGLECTED.

[Slender] - She wishes for more power, understanding that she'll probably be asked to help in the battle against my father. That battle will be crucial to the survival of your tree as well. This is a much... Safer option than what she was originally inquiring about

[Azrael] I SEE... 

[Karla] I promise I won't neglect the duty sir. 

[Ever] Fuming- I hate this! 

[Azrael] PERHAPS A COMPROMISE IS IN ORDER.

[Slender] - And what do you suggest?

[Azrael] YoU TaKE The WOman and I CLAIM tHe cAt.

[Ever] What?

[Slender] - As a collateral?

[Azrael] No. As MY... EArs. - He plucks the feather from Karla's hands and brushes it on Ever's cat ears.

[Ever] Shakes all over as he's touched, partly because it tickles a lot. As soon as the angel stops he scratches furiously.- What did you do?!??!

[Azrael] NOw I'M alWAYS LisTeninG. ThIS ONe WiLL rEmAin My WArd.

[Slender] - I see, although I will not claim the woman myself, she will probably do well under one of my brothers. It does mean that she will need to be at the manor for a small while as she... Adjusts...

[Azrael] I SEE. [It's obvious he won't tolerate her being kept away any longer then absolutely nessesary.]

[Slender] - I promise that I will have my charges help protect your tree while she is gone

[Azreal] SEE THAT IT IS SO. - He shifts uneasily. not liking the bulkiness of the digital form.

[Slender] - Yes I am not fond of these forms either

[Azrael] IF THERE IS NOTHING MORE...

[Slender] - I do not believe so

[Sally] Has curled up in Slender's lap- Will you pet the pretty birdy for me?

[Azrael] I WILL CHILD. I'M RATHER FOND OF THAT ONE. PERHAPS SOMEDAY I'LL TELL MY CHILD THAT HE ISN'T AS VOICELESS AS SHE BELIEVES. - he gives the smallest dimming of an eye that might be a wink.

[Sally] - Thank you

[Azrael] Spreads his wings and is simply gone into thin air. 

[Ever] My ears still feel weird... 

[Karla] Did you have someone particular in mind Slender?

[Slender] - Perhaps either Trender or Offender...

[Karla] Sex or sewing...

[Ever] Which one is less demanding?

[Slender] - Both of them require very little of their proxies, it really does depend on how... Annoying of a master you desire. You will either have one who will alter your clothes and keep a more critical eye on you, or one who I have seen literally laze about an entire day without moving but not letting his proxy move either

[Karla] I think I would prefer not to have my fashion choices judged. 

[Ever] Is obviously concerned that he might have to share his mistress sexually.

[Slender] - Very well- He stands and pulls Sally up into his arms- We should go see Splender so he can let us out. And child, you will only have to share if she desires so. I have never seen my brother do anything sexual to his other proxy

[Ever] Is relieved but still not too happy. - Okay...

[Karla] Understood.

[Slender] Teleports outside, waiting for Karla to follow-

[Karla] Embraces Ever- I'll be back. Everything will be fine. 

[Ever] Shakes a little- Please be careful...

[Karla] I will. - After a few moments she dons one of her long brown coats and follows Slender outside.

[Slender] Leads the way back to Splender's house and after a brief exchange with his brother a portal is opened to the manor. Slender motions Karla through-

[Karla] Follows and pauses at the entrance to adjust to the resolution and the smell. She politely refrains from commenting on it.

[Slender] Puts Sally down and begins heading up the stairs leading to the bedrooms-

[Karla] Follows curiously, noting the various bloodstains everywhere. 

[Polybius] Is coming down the hall from the other direction and gives Slender a polite nod of his TV head before fixing on Karla. 

[Karla] Is a bit off put by his disconnected hands and nakedness.

[Polybius] New blood?

[Slender] - Proxy, you know the rules about them

[Polybius] No touchy, got it.

[Slender] Leads Karla to a wooden door covered in a rose motif and knocks- Brother? Could you come to the door?

[Offender] - Why not come in?

[Slender] - Because you can't clean up after yourself

[Offender] Groans and goes to the door- Ya?

[Karla] Ah, we meet again.

[Slender] - She would like to be a proxy, and you seem to be the most appropriate fit for her

[Offender] - Oh really?

[Karla] I'm sure it comes as no suprise. You and I seem to have similar... appetites.

[Offender] - Indeed, why don't you come in- He stands aside and allows a view into his room, there's rose petals everywhere as well as random sex paraphernalia

[Slender] Leans down closer to Karla- This will be painful

[Karla] Sexually or just physically?

[Slender] - I don't know

[Offender] - Maybe both- Grins

[Karla] Because I prefer to be on top sexually.

[Offender] - I usually don't mind either way, not like I can have kids with humans... Well, other than the ones I've adopted

[Karla] Then we shall see. - She stands before Offender but in front of Slender so the elder can't easily see what she's doing. She artfully drags off one leather glove with her teeth. Her hand is covered with the permenant stains of her sins, as if it were just dipped in fresh arterial blood. She leans down and takes a handful of rose petals from the floor before crushing them lightly to release the scent into the room. - Lets play.

[Offender] Grins and nearly purrs before pulling her into the room and slamming the door in his brothers face-


	397. Nether Rescue, Plucked Phoenix, Pineapple Curl

[Winston] Dispatches of a couple of wither skeletons that had charged them at the top of the fortress-

[Helm] - forcably guides Legion into the fortress halls, which other than Winston, is eerily quiet - There should no one in here, the battle wiped everyone out. Why are they here?

[Winston] - Just because they were wiped out in the past doesn't mean a few wouldn't come back. For awhile this would be the safest place if there were very few here

[Helm] - frowns, remembering their not to distant past - There are far more than any of us liked, the meanest biggest one commands the rest. They control... Or rather attempt to, the other mob's... And not obeying isn't an option. That's why I left when I had a chance.

[Winston] - Don't worry, I will not allow you to be dragged back into all of this

[Helm] I'm more worried they found Sammn.

[Doc] if there's Someone making trouble here I'm happy to take them out. I don't need the headache of organized hostile mobs. 

[Winston] - If it comes down to it, the Matter can take command here

[Helm] The only thing preventing that is most of my kin... aren't the brightest. The Skells spent more time coraling them & getting them to listen than working on more elaborate plans.

[Sammn] - drags herself up & starts trying to figure out a way out. It doesn't take long to figure out she's in a small 3x3 sealed space. Putting her head against the warm wall, she struggles to listen for any sounds.

[Doc] Is following her signal and hir boots ring sharply on the nether brick floor. - I don't think involving Cp is necessary. 

[Winston] - For now

[Doc] Rounds on him- no, not ever. If i have to rage around here myself to put things in order I will. I'm not having Cp organize an army under my nose and then bitch about how stressed out he is. I hate to pull this card, but I pay the rent here. He doesn't. 

[Sammn] - thinks she hears faint voices, but can't be sure. Not knowing what was surrounding her, she doesn't want to risk teleporting. Drawing her knife, she starts striking the wall, giving off a dull ringing -

[Winston] - I am not arguing with you Doctor, just stating what I know works

[Legion] - has lagged behind, stopping in an intersection. Giving a look toward the others, it hops down a different hall -

[Doc] Glances back- unless you want to be lost you better get your cubic butt back here. 

[Legion] - grumbles but slowly hops back -

[Winston] - How much farther Doctor?

[Doc] She's very close... Sammn? 

[Winston] Keeps an eye on their surroundings-

[Sammn] - hears something and starts hitting the wall harder -

[Winston] Turns his head towards one of the walls, hearing the thuds- Doctor...

[Helm] - goes over to the wall, listening - What is that?

[Doc] I'm gonna find out- They start breaking the wall away with gusto. - Hang on, we're coming!

[Sammn] - hears louder voices and backs up -

[Doc] Breaks through the wall- Sammn! Are you hurt???

[Sammn] - blinks in surprise - Doc? What are you doing here?

[Helm] - peaks into the hole and sighs in relief - We have been looking for you.

[Doc] Looking for you! You've been missing for days. Your pigman friend and pet bird were beating the fuck out of Legion because they thought it did something to you.

[Sammn] Days? - stumbles out - And why where you beating Legion, Helm?  
[Helm] Cause since it did this - looks annoyed as they point out her arm with the blackened area on her wrist - you have been acting strange. Then you suddenly disappear and it ran off.

[Doc] Do you remember anything?

[Sammn] I remember thinking I needed to get somewhere I could think without it hurting. - looks confused - But, now... It's started again.

[Legion] Our mark should not be causing pain.

[Doc] Either way, I think we should get out of here.

[Winston] - Agreed, I can hear others farther down

[Doc] Shall we take the fast way now that we're not worried about wrecking or being noisy?

[Helm] Yes, the faster the better.

[Doc] Goes back down the hall a little. And shapeshifts, breaking the ceiling away and then headbutting a wall so the blocks make a crude slope back down to the shore of the lava lake-

[Helm] - climbs out, stopping to help Sammn - 

[Legion] - growls and starts hopping it's way down, slipping halfway and tumbling the rest of the way down -

[Doc] Oooch. I'd help you but you said it's not safe to touch you. - they scuttle down the slope and protect the others as they run back to the portal.

[Winston] Traverses the terrain easily-

[Legion] - more grumbling as it rights itself -

[Doc] Picks up a block and uses it to push Legion fully upright.

[Legion] - flails at the block - Cease, we are fine.

[Sammn] - watches them, then turns to look around the area. When she does, it becomes clear there is a large red stain on her side, with several small holes burned into her dress.

[Doc] Sniffs at her. - You are very injured... -They hurry her to the gate- Go inside. I'll go last-

[Helm] - shuffles her ahead and through -

[Winston] Steps through as well-

[Legion] - follows -

[Doc] Shrinks down and changes hir mode to survival again briefly before crossing through.

[Mb] Is loafing on the other side. - Have fun chuckleheads?

[Sammn] - once thru, groans in pain -  
[Legion] - stares at Sammn's side - The Mark has been triggered again.

[Doc] Do you know what it's responding too?

[Legion] - it's orange eye looks at Doc - She was our Host. What triggers it, we do not know, but it prevented us from taking full control.

[Doc] Geeze... And you said I can't heal it for you...? What if I tried to numb it by cutting your connection to that part of your skin?

[Sammn] I don't know, you can try.

[Mb] How bout you get the fuck out of my place first? 

[Doc] Yes, yes. Come on, let's go to my house.

[Winston] - If you do not mind, I will return to my Master's place

[Doc] If you wish, thank you for your help Winston.

[Winston] Nods respectfully before heading off-

[Doc] Offers Sammn an arm and helps her walk the short distance to the side door.

[Sammn] - each step makes her flinch more and more. At the door, she pulls away from Doc. - Stop, stop.

[Doc] What? What's the matter?

[Sammn] When you touched my arm, it got worse. Considerably.

[Doc] Pulls away uncertainly - Am I the one setting it off???

[Sammn] I don't know, it has been hurting on and off as I've been traveling around. Out by my place, it hurts less. Over here, it's constant.

[Doc] Is it proximity to Herobrines in general?

[Sammn] - looks worried - That would make sense, but why?

[Legion] -garble-laughs as it's orange eye glows - It is his Mark, His summoner.

[Doc] So... it's trying to keep you out of the influence of other brines? Maybe?

[Sammn] - looks angry - I am rapidly getting tired of this.... I can't think straight, I can't sleep. I can't remember why? I'm beginning to think it would have been better to just have left me wherever you found me.

[Doc] Looks rather hurt - I'm just trying to help... I think we need to find your friend. And if you're that desperate.... I know a place with no brines and you won't be expected to do anything. 

[Sammn] - tries to calm down - I'm not ungrateful Doc, I know you are not the cause of my issues. No one here is. My apologies... I just feel broken.

[Doc] Wilts- I know that feeling all too well.... But my offer stands. No brines. 

[Sammn] - shakes head - No. Trying to avoid it hasn't helped, so maybe it's time to confront it head on.

[Doc] I wonder what would happen if you got close to the big summoner?

[Sammn] Big summoner?

[Doc] Points to the high skinny tower behind the shrine. There's a black beacon at the top of it ringed by flaming netherrack- It's mostly full of slime blocks but there's a basic summoner tower at the top and a special reversed summoner TLOT built for Steve.

[Sammn] At this point, I'm willing to try. It's either that or get someone to look at my dreams.

[Doc] Let's try this first and then bug Cp. I wonder if... - Xe calls for Deerheart over the chat.

[Deer] Responds and starts making her way towards them-

[Doc] Waits for hir mate-

[Deer] - Comes out- Yes love? What do you need?

[Doc] For some reason me touching Sammn is paining her. Sammn? Can you just graze Deerheart and see if it's the same with her?

[Sammn] - reaches out and touches her, then shakes her head - Nothing. Who's the next closest Brine?

[Doc] Well I was thinking... Deerheart? Can you fly Sammn over near the summoner? 

[Deer] - Sure, I can do that- She steps away and shifts her shape- Climb on Sammn

This message has been removed.

[Sammn] - climbs on -

[Deer] Flies her up to the summoner- Here we go

[Sammn] - braces herself, expecting the worse -

-At the top of the tower the golden summoner burns merrily and it's diamond echo glitters in the sunlight above the room-

[Sammn] - can feel some weird pull - How close can you get?

[Deer] - I can knock out some of the glass and you can go right in if you want?

[Sammn] Please.

[Deer] Carefully knocks out a couple blocks and gets close enough for Sammn to jump in-

[Sammn] - jumps in and stumbles as the pull gets stronger. Walks toward the golden summoner, each step increasing the pull. Reaching out, the symbol on her side flares bright red and burns her dress over it. Forcing herself to touch the summoner, she screams but keeps her grip. For one brief second, anyone sensative to the summoner feels its pull and it's gone. Sammn releases her grip and plops down, dazed.

[CP] In chat- Who's fucking doing what now!?

[Mb] chat- Stop playing with that fucking thing!!!

[TLOT] chat- Is someone in trouble?

[Sammn] - blinks a few times then slowly manages to access chat - I think u were right doc that hurt

[Doc] Is fretting. - You called out at least. The summoner does reach beyond the server when it's used intentionally. The only way to increase the range is to.. throw a live animal on the fire....

[Helm] - is freaking out - What!

[CP] In chat- You'd just call me if you did that Doc

[Doc] chat- You're not the only Herobrine that likes a sacrifice Cp. 

[Mb] Chat- Yeah, I like a good BBQ.

[Sammn] - closes eyes and hears something, not with her ears. It's a faint voice, fimilar but she can't make out any words. Opening her eyes, she types in chat - Doc I can hear someone

[Doc] chat- That's a good start. Can you get a sense of a direction? Or understand what they're saying?

[Sammn] direction sorta words no

[Deer] Quietly- Sammn? Do you need help getting out?

[Sammn] - looks up and tries to get up, fails and plops back down - Probably. Don't feel like I have the energy to do much but sit. Sorry.

[Deer] Shifts back and slips inside- It's okay, I'll take you to one of the recovery rooms if you want

[Buff] Peeks up from the stairwell- Is everyone okay up here?

[Deer] - Ah, perfect timing Buff, do you think you can help me move Sammn?

[Sammn] - looks dazedly at Buff -

[Buff] Sure! I'd love to help. - He notices the big bloodstain- You look hurt! I'll be gentle. - He scoops her up as easily as a kitten and cradles her to his huge chest. - Where are we going too?

[Deer] - The recovery rooms downstairs

[Buff] Absolutley! -Starts walking downstairs. 

[Doc] in chat- Is everything okay over there?

[Deer] In chat- For the most part yes, I'm having Buff help me move Sammn to a recovery room

[Doc] Good- They glance over- Legion, Helm, you two should still come inside.

[Helm] - darts toward the door in a panic -

[Legion] As you wish.

[Doc] And if you want food ASK. I have pets, leave them alone.

[Buff] Takes Sammn all the way across the house and down to a warm room near the lava pools in the lab.

[Sammn] - is mumbling - The lieutenants needs to move the others .. (mumble) Only the knights... (mumble)

[TLOT] Hears them coming and comes up the stairs with Steve to check on them- Oh dear.

[Steve] Sammn?

[Buff] Poor thing.

[Deer] - I wouldn't get too close TLOT

[TLOT] Okay.... - he stays outside the door to the room.

[Sammn] - mumbles - Take the king out first...

[Steve] Is she dreaming about chess?

[TLOT] I can find out? - He brushes her mind to see what's going on.

\- Sees a castle under seige, a flash of people fighting next to mobs, attacking armored people. Normal people are running away. A cowering old man, dressed in red and royal blue, begging. Then what looks like a Steve attacking. Halls rushing by, then a room with 2 figures: a Brine, on the ground with a Notch moving toward them with a glowing hammer. Running, a shield rising and the hammer shattering it while someone screams "no", then nothing -

[TLOT] Uses his abilities to relay the image to Doc and Cp. Steve, Buff and Deerheart also get the gist of it since they're nearby.

[CP] Responds with a sharp mental jab- AM I SERIOUSLY NOT ALLOWED FIVE MINUTES OF PEACE!?

[TLOT] Winces- OOOWWW! Don't fucking do that!

[CP] - THEN STOP INTERUPTING ME!

[Doc] Is at the top of the stairs and unsure how to get Legion down them.

[Legion] - leers at the steps, then sighs - Move, Doctor. - with its tentacles, it tips itself and flop falls down to land surprisingly, upright. Another annoyed sigh and it hops out of the way.

[Doc] Sorry. I feel bad not helping... - They follow it down and then stand with TLOT in the doorway.

[Helm] - comes racing behind, looking for Sammn -

[Doc] She's right here Helm, it's okay. 

[Steve] Yikes!

[Helm] - comes to sudden halt seeing her, then turns to sign - Are you sure?

[Steve] OH! - He signs to the pigman- She's just passed out. 

[Helm] - frets - I don't like this, but as long as she's ok.

[Doc] We'll look after her. 

[Violet] Comes up behind them with a bit of a bony rattle- 

[Buff] Tucks the blanket over Sammn a bit.

[Deer] - Just let her rest for now

[Buff] I'll sit with her for a bit. I wasn't doing anything much.

[Helm] - darts over and sits on the floor next to the bed. Then signs to Legion - Don't make me go looking for you demon! I will have Wright rip your eyes off!  
[Legion] - grumbles, but tucks its tentacles into itself and leers at Helm with its blue eye - As you demand, beast.

[TLOT] No need for fighting or insults. I'm more concerned about Sammn right now.

[Deer] - Come on, we should leave them be for now

[Doc] Stands back so the others can leave the room.

[Buff] Stays with Sammn- 

[Steve] Gestures vaguely at Legion- Um????

[Doc] Just don't touch them.

-NK has reached out mentally for TLOT, and upon finding him places a single query that translates to "Where are you?" -

-After a moment it's appended to "I'm ready to take your offer on looking through my memories, if you're still offering."-

[TLOT] Stops placing blocks and responds mentally. - I'm in the desert working on the dinosaur pen. If you want to come over.

[Yaunfen] Is playing with Fru, trying to keep them occupied. 

[Waffles] Tries busking on Steve and almost knocks him over. 

[Steve] Hey!

[NK] -I'll be over in a minute. Thank you.-

[Yaunfen] What's going on? 

[TLOT] Nk needs a hand with something. 

[Steve] It's okay Yaunfen, I'll keep working.

-Nk comes trudging over a hill toward the group, A lightfoot is scuttling along after him-

[TLOT] hops up on the wall and points at a small sandhill a little ways away that will let him climb up on the edge of the partially built wall.

[Yaunfen] Peeks over- Hi Nk! [dragon form] 

[Nk] -Is quick to make it over, the lightfoot huffs since they can't before taking off- Hey... Yaunfen, was it?

[Yaunfen] Yep! 

[Fru] Also wanders close, snuffling around. 

[TLOT] You haven't met Doc's kiddo Nk?

[NK] Oh I have, I just wasn't sure if I remembered the name right. -Sheepish look- -Completely calm as Fru sniff snoffs his hair very close up.-

[Yaunfen] Giggles- This is Fru.

[TLOT] A result of my seed bleeding into theirs apparently. Doc says they're a type of redeye?

[NK] Oh yes, I'd say that for sure. Hello Fru. -Calmly pats Fru as Fru sniff snoffs his hair one more time-

[Fru] Gives Nk's hair a lick and makes a face.

[Yaunfen] BAD.

[TLOT] You're fine as long as you don't have candy on your person.

[NK] Oh you're usually fine with Redeyes as is, as long as you have a scarab. -Pushes his now slimy hair back into place.- Now I was here... about your offer to help me with my memories?

[TLOT] Of course. Let's get down on the ground. 

[Yaunfen] I can help! - They grab Nk in their paws and put him on the ground gently- 

[TLOT] Just hops down and lets his boots take the brunt of the impact.

-The ground of the pen is already the cake dirt blocks form Yaunfen's seed.-

[Fru] Wanders over to menace Steve a bit- 

[Steve] Arrgh!

[Waffles] Is having a noisy drink in the little pond of fizzy soda/water

[NK] Well that's an interesting dirt block. Thank you Yaunfen.

[Yaunfen] You're welcome, and they're tasty too! excuse me! - They pad over quickly to herd Fru away from Steve. 

[TLOT] Wait, you know about the scarabs too right? We think we found the equivalent on the candy seed. - He takes out the lollipop with the bug in it and shows it to Nk. 

[NK] Of course.. Let me see.... Yes, that looks like it'd definitely be one.

[TLOT] Good. They tend to get a bit out of hand, especially as big as they are. Shall we find a spot in the shade to sit down?

[NK] Sure, after you. I'd also invest in making a copy of it, you'll need it if you accidentally hatch any others like that.

[TLOT] Good call. - He motions for Nk to follow and they go to a far corner of the pen where there are a few scattered chocolate wood blocks by the trap door out. He dusts a bit of loose sugar off one and sits on it.

[Yaunfen] Running Fru in circles with a toy like one would a cat-

-NK sits down himself by TLOT-

[NK] So how does it work?

[TLOT] Shrugs- I'm naturally psychic. And being the native here enhances my abilities. -He focuses on Nk and cocks his head slightly, thinking. His eyes seem to get brighter and brighter until they're all Nk can really focus on. He makes a small gesture like opening a door and digs a little deeper, gently poking around in Nk's thoughts.

-There's a thump as Fru bumps into the the wall. 

[Yaunfen] Whoops! Be careful!

[NK] I... see.... -His voice trails off and TLOT finds that once he gets to NK's memories he... can't go any further?-

[TLOT] Hmmmm, you have a sort of..blockage...? Like your memories are knotted up. But it doesn't feel alien. More like you've repressed some memories....

[NK] I... had a feeling that was the issue. I could get to a certain point and just... nothing. People with one of these, -He taps a claw against the diamond in his chest- recall their memories differently... Hmm... Can... Can you fix it? Or give me a hand?

[TLOT] Can you be more specific about how you mean 'differently'? I don't want to damage your brain if it's set up in some strange way. 

[Waffles] Wanders over hoping for pets-

[NK] I... It's hard to explain to people who don't have their minds set up this way.... Uhh… Here. -He presses at TLOT's mind and a vague impression crosses over, it's NK standing in an empty room, with a single door infront of him. He's confused, as beyond the door is.. nothing?- That's why I.. finally decided to ask for help. I've never just had... nothing, in my memories. It's... disconcerting.

[TLOT] That's helpful for visualization at least... - He tries again, this time seeing himself next to Nk. He guides the other brine closer to the door in his mind. - Perhaps we just need to look at it from a different angle. - He presses on the wall around the door, moving it inexorably backwards until the door is just free standing in the room. He leads Nk around to the opposite side of the door- Now try opening it from this side.

-Now, they can see something blurry through it, It's nowhere near clear or concise, but it seems to make sense to NK as he takes a tentative step through. He looks back at TLOT as though to invite him through that mental door, if he'd like to join him.-

[NK] It's... Hm.... I don't understand why I would have blocked this out...

[TLOT] Gets the feeling strongly - I'll walk with you. They're just memories. - He follows Nk

-They're fuzzy to TLOT, but the longer he stays with NK, the clearer they seem. Memory NK is pacing back and forth in what looks to be a throne room. TLOT might remember it from a picture Prince showed of a younger Mix. So far it seems.. Bland, almost.-

[Tlot] Adds some power to Nk's recollections, trying to bring them into a sharper relief.

[NK] What are... you doing? -He doesn't seem to notice it get clearer, which implies perhaps he was seeing it fine, and TLOT, outsider to NK's mind, was seeing it differently.-

-Memory NK seems downright livid as he paces, glancing at the throne every turn with a scowl.-

[TLOT] Someone seems very agitated...

[NK] Yes... But I don't know why. I can't tell when this was... -He makes a sliding motion with one hand and the memory seems to jut forward, and Memory NK turns to leave.- Well if it wasn't later on..... -Memory NK walks straight through them both, and NK turns to watch him leave.- Maybe... before?....

[TLOT] Shrugs- It's your mind....

[NK] Or maybe... It was over a large amount of memories... Here, follow. I'm going to skim through... Something had to happen for me to block it out... I don't just go removing access willy nilly… -He starts walking and the memories pass by. There's even one of child Mix being carried over memory NK's shoulder. Still not awful...-

[TLOT] Is just sightseeing, trying not to disturb any infrastructure, he does smile at child Mix though.

-There's... more memories of Mix as a child, just simple things, really. And then the memories start getting.. Odd, structure wise. It's like looking at them through a kaleidoscope...-

[NK] We must be getting close...

[CN] After sending Winston towards Doc has heads inside and goes to his room. He opens the door and peaks in- Firebird?

-Firebird looks up at CN, Hands pausing in picking the blue feathers from his body -

[Firebird] Yes CN?

[CN] Notes the blood welling up where the feathers have been pulled and the feathers scattered about the room- What are you doing?

[Firebird] Removing the feathers, why? - He looks... Bare, with so few feathers. The crest on his head is almost absent, with only a handful of feathers remaining, and his tail is no better.. -

[CN] - You're hurting yourself...

[Firebird] It's fine, CN. Don't worry. What did you come up here for?

[CN] Everyone else is out... And it is my room!- He's trying to discretely type in chat for either Mix or Flowey to come over

[TLOT] This all looks pretty ordinary, I wonder why you blocked it out? 

[NK] I... Don't know. But the unstable nature of these memories is... It's odd. Its like I sustained damage to my spell stone. But it's still whole in all these memories.... Maybe if we go straight to the end? - Soon the memories are going by faster than you can make anything clearer out. A flash of Prince, Kraz reclining on a Thorntails back and talking with Memory NK, and then there's nothing. - Oh, that's too far...

[TLOT] You seem to be pretty good at navigating. Are you sure there's something mising?

[NK] I mean... I don't know why else my memory would be messed up... -The memory isn't actually nothing, at a closer inspection it's him out in the void between games. Memory NK lays face down on the "ground"-

[TLOT] Did you just cut it out since you were basically in a sensory deprivation space? That might have saved your sanity being out there so long.

[NK] I... Maybe? But my spell stone is.. Hm. - He bends down to check- oh, it is broken now. Odd. How far....

[TLOT] Yes, I understand it was broken when you were found. Wasn't there some kind of explosion that lodged Prince's bits in other people too?

[NK] That's he thing. I don't know why Prince's were like that. I know I had one but.. Oh, that's already in my hand... -he's poking his own memory hand thoughtfully -

[TLOT] Decides to dig a little deeper and puts a hand on Nk's shoulder to help him remember- It's there... I think you just have to want to know badly enough... - He feeds some of his energy into his brother brine.

-There's a knock on Litch's door-

[Licht] Groans but goes to the door and opens it- Yes? May I help you?

[Postman] Package miss. Can you sign for this please? - Holds out the little machine and stylus.

[Licht] - Uh, sure- She takes the items and signs her name, but she doesn't remember ordering anything

[Postman] Gives her a rather heavy box and smiles politely before going back to her little truck.

[Licht] Brings the package inside and looks at who it's from-

[EAlex] Waits for Licth to come back in before creeping up. - What is it? 

-It's addressed to her from 'Collin Street' -

[Licht] - A package I don't remember ordering from...- She puts the box down and grabs a small knife before slicing away the tape

[EAlex] Just watching curiously- 

-Inside are two red tins with weird designs on the front.-

[Licht] - The hell?- She pulls out her phone to look up what she's gotten and she see's a message which she opens stating that she'll be getting a package- Well that's helpful...

[EAlex] Reads the phone- Oh, this should have been recieved days ago. Doc ordered cakes?

[Licht] - Oh right, they didn't know what a fruitcake was, that's right

[EAlex] Well it looks like one of them is for us. I guess because they couldn't sign for it themselves?

[Licht] - Because they don't have an address

[EAlex] Gives us another reason to visit I suppose. This tin is super heavy. - She levers it open- Oh! It's so colorful!

[Licht] - Yeah, fruitcake can be. But visiting them will have to wait, I have to be getting to work

[EAlex] Do you mind if I...?

[Licht] - Go ahead, I've had it before

[Firebird] -Picks another feather out-

[CN] Waits nervously, he wants to help, but he has no idea how to make potions, and he doesn't feel comfortable leaving Firebird to go grab some healing flowers-

-It starts to rain outside and there's a lot of pattering as someone rushes into the house and shuts the door-

[CN] Perks up a little and pokes his head out onto the bridge yo see into the main room- Hello?

[Chester] Is soaked and shivering. He's running his shirt through his inventory to dry it.

[CN] - Are you okay?

[Chester] Skitters up towards him a bit and comes onto the bridge- Just got wet. My spider part is fuzzy and it's hard to dry off.

[CN] - Then why not use the lava pool?

[Chester] I was going to. I was just closer to the front door. It's really quiet... where is everyone?

[CN] - Um... Notch has the baby, and I don't know where Lie and CP are...

-There's a crack of thunder outside- 

[Chester] I hope they're okay.

[CN] Shrugs-

[Chester] Looks down and his eyes go a bit wide and frightened- There's... Cn... you didn't hurt them... did you?

[CN] - What do you mean?

[Chester] Is a teeny bit poofy- You have blood on your shoes...

[CN] Looks down- Oh, well, Firebird is hurt! But... I don't know how to make potions...

[Chester] Are you sure Lie doesn't have some?

[CN] - I don't know...

[Chester] She's got stuff to do it right? And lots of books?

[CN] - Well, yeah... It's all downstairs in the workroom

[Chester] Do you want to... Like go and see?

[CN] - I don't know... What if Firebird does something while I'm gone? And hurts himself worse?

[Chester] Okay. I'll go. You stay here. - He turns to go into the workroom. He creeps into the shadowed space and the lightning throws his half spider shape in frightening shadows on the wall. He doesn't notice the sleeping figure in the bed, and his teeny claws tap lightly on the stone floor.

[Stevie] Stirs a little-

[Firebird] -Just continuing to absent mindedly pick blue feathers out. Almost all of the back of his head is bare, and his tail is so short. So, so short.-

[Chester] Bumps into the bed accidently with one spindly leg-

[CN] Steps back into the room- Firebird?

[Stevie] Jerks awake- Nether!- He then falls off the bed

[Firebird] -Head turns to look at CN- Hmm?

[CN] - Umm... One of CP's mobs... He's gonna try to get a potion for you...

[Chester] Whoops, sorry! I didn't see you there!

[Stevie] - What are you doing?

[Firebird] Alright CN.

[Chester] Looking for some kind of healing potion or a book on how to make them?

[Stevie] - Why?

[CN] - Please stop Firebird...

[Chester] Because the bird NOTCH is hurt- Thumbs back toward's Cn's room.

[Firebird] But....

[Stevie] - Ugh, okay, hang on a minute. I'll see if there is anything- He gets up and starts digging through the chests near the brewing stand-

[CN] - Your hurting yourself...

[Chester] Taps around a bit nervously. - You're the master's little brother right? 

[Stevie] - Er… Yeah, I am- He looks through a few bottles before pulling too healing potions out, ones a regular potion, and the other is a splash potion

[Chester] Was going to shake his hand but it's occupied with bottles now- Chester.

[Stevie] - Right, anyways here are the potions you wanted

[Firebird] But..

[CN] - Please? Can't you just wait for molt?

[Chester] Thank you! Oh, sorry to inturrupt your nap too- He takes the bottles and hurries back up to the bridge-

[CN] Hears Chester approaching- Ah! The potions!

[Chester] Hands them over and catches sight of Firebird- Sir! Do you need a calming draught too? I read someplace birds pluck themselves when they're in distress...

[CN] Looks between the two potions with uncertainty, not sure which to give Firebird-

[Firebird] I'm fine, the regular potion will do.

[CN] Hands it over-

[Chester] Should I... call for someone? You don't look well at all.

[Firebird] -Takes the potion and grimaces at the taste-

-More rain outside, it's really coming down hard, There'a a bit of clattering as two of the skeletal riders go by on their bony horses. -

[CN] Watches nervously-

[Stevie] Comes up- Everything okay?

[Chester] Gestures nervously to the mostly plucked birdman and mouths at Stevie- What do we do???

[Stevie] - I have no idea... Probably just leave him be for now so he can heal

-NK's memories flash by, scenes of NK and Prince working together to evacuate the seed, glitchy broken code everywhere, Panic. Darkness. And NK yelps. Their joined memory exploration is cut, and NK covers his face with a soft "Oh."-

[TLOT] Backs away as well. - I think you need a little time to think about this...

[Steve] Rushes over- Are you guys okay? That seemed a bit abrupt.

[Fru] wiggles away from Yaunfen and hops over a low part of the half-built wall- 

[Yaunfen] Nuuuu! - Chasing after them- 

[TLOT] Pats Nk supportively- you think on this- 

[Steve] Is already running after the dragon and the dinosaur- I'll help!

-Not long after- 

[TLOT] Opens the door for Steve and the pair of them enter the bar. 

[Sam] Immediatly starts fixing them something warm to drink.

[Steve] Cold sniffle-

[Lie] She and CP are curled up in a booth. Lie has a warm glass of tea and they are warming up after having run in out of the rain- Oh, hey TLOT, hey Steve

[Steve] Takes some coffee from Sam and settles down as well. - Hello you two. 

[TLOT] Sorry to inturrupt your non-Aether time.

[Lie] - Believe me, the rain did that already

[CP] - We just can't catch a break...

[TLOT] There's always the beds downstairs...? 

[Steve] Parenting is just hard. -toasts her-

[Lie] - No, I'm mostly just cold now

[CP] - So what are you two doing way out here?

[TLOT] A well deserved drink after a harrowing afternoon helping Yaunfen with Fru.

[Lie] - Oh dear, what did Fru do now?

[TLOT] Just went for an unauthorized scamper across the landscape. 

[Steve] We think they caught sight of some Lightfoots and wanted to chase and or play with them.

[Lie] - I see

[CP] Pulls Lie a bit closer to himself-

[TLOT] It's always something with wild pets though, isn't it?

[Lie] - Did you see the video I sent to Dawn of Blake?

[Steve] Yeah I did! That was so cute!

[Lie] - How he got in without knocking the crib over I'm not sure, but he keeps repeating the feat

[TLOT] It's love. Dawn said he was a clingy guy. And Aether will probably benefit from his protection later. You know how much trouble little ones can get into.

[Lie] - Especially since she's close to crawling. She's almost got herself pushed up

[CP] - Yeah, that'll be fun...

[TLOT] Smiles- You know you're excited. 

[Steve] Has she said anything else?

[Lie] Laughs a little- I'm not sure, Farfar has her now

[TLOT] Ah, someone else who's settled into his role like a silverfish in a block. - sips his drink thoughtfully.

[Lie] - That he has

[CP] Begrudgingly- It has been useful having him next door...

[TLOT] He loves you guys. 

[Steve] Pokes his mate- You should show her the thingie! 

[TLOT] Not sure she has the energy right now to finish it my lamb.

[Lie] - What thing?

[Steve] He made a plant. 

[TLOT] It's just a sculpture for now, I was going to let you do the honors. If you want.

[Lie] - Uh, sure

[TLOT] I redid that weird fruit you gave me. - He reaches into his inventory. - It was a real pain to get to the edible part. So I made it easier. - He takes out a very strange plant in a large pot. It's got a sunburst of green leaves at the base and a skinny stem like an orchid. From the top three branches hang heavy with pineapple fruit. Just the edible part, cut in spirals that hang down in yellow swirls like minature tornados.

[Steve] We're calling it a pineapple curl bush!

[Lie] - Okay then... I mean, the vanilla vines curl sooo, it's not that far fetched?

[TLOT] What does vanilla have to do with it?

[Lie] - It's part of the same family?

[TLOT] Crosses his eyes slightly- That's... really annoying....

[Lie] - Real life is weird, and they did mostly develop in different parts of the world...

[TLOT] Errrgh. - He sets the plant on the table. - either way, it could use a boost.

[Lie] - Alright alright- She puts her cup down, it's mostly empty now anyways and reaches for the bush, focusing her powers of the bright foliage

-The plant seems to sigh under her touch and suddenly plumps up with even more fruit and leaves. - 

[Steve] Good job Lie! 

[TLOT] Plucks off a curl and slurps it up like a noodle. - Perfection. It's still weird though.

[Lie] - I just thought you'd like it. It can also be used in a lot of alcoholic drinks

[Licht] Finally gets off work and gets back to her apartment- EAlex? Everything okay while I was gone?

[EAlex] Is flopped on the couch - That cake is so heavy.... I only had a tiny piece. But I cleaned the kitchen for you.

[Licht] - Yeah, you eat that cake in small amounts, and thank you for cleaning

[EAlex] You're welcome.

[Licht] - I don't have to go to work until late tomorrow, is there anything you want to do?

[EAlex] Well... I was thinking we could... go visiting... I could use the support. It's kind of a big deal for me to.. you know...

[Licht] - You mean the other server? Sure, we just have to make sure we're back in time for me to get to work

[EAlex] Gets up. - I'm ready when you are.

[Licht] - Just let me grab a few things- She heads for the kitchen and grabs a paper bag, putting some bell peppers inside and the fruitcake- Alright, we can go- She pulls out her phone and dials Doc


	398. EAlex Transformed, Karla returns, Cat Issues. Traveler Troubles

[Doc] Went to check on Alexsezia and Grinny and taps on Alex's door- 

[Alexsezia] Opens it- Doc? Come in, you're gonna get soaked. 

[Doc] Fluffs off a little, - Yeah I got caught in it.

[Grinny] Attacks another cat, he's just in a general foul mood because of the rain-

[Alexsezia] Gestures helplessly at him- 

[Doc] Oh dear...

[Other cat] Runs for the basement-

[Grinny] Stalks after them-

[Doc] Uh, Grinny?

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[Doc] Okay then.

[Alexsezia] He's been in a bad mood all morning. 

[Doc] I heard you went to visit BEN? 

[Alexsezia] Oh yes... I got Grinny a computer.

[Grinny] - It's stupid!

[Alexsezia] Why is it stupid? BEN knows what he's doing. 

[Doc] What was he doing? 

[Alexsezia] He made it impervious to hacking and totally anonymous. 

[Doc] ...why?

[Grinny] - Because she thought I'd be capable of typing!

[Alexsezia] Well he can type in chat. I thought he could...

[Doc] I can connect the chat function to a console block. That's no big deal.

[Grinny] - FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Why? I'm just offering to help?

[Grinny] Growls-

-There's a rather loud thump on the door-

[Alexsezia] Runs to check the glass before opening it-

[Smile] Is outside-

[Alexsezia] Oh dear... 

[Doc] I'll handle this. Sorry in advance for messing up your yard. 

[Alexsezia] It's okay.... wait, what??

[Doc] Focuses on the ground outside and lifts the turf up to make a deep overhang nearly from the shore to the front of the house. It's instantly darker inside as the dirt shades the front windows from the grey light outside.

[Alexsezia] Opens the door and blocks it so the cats don't go out.

[Smile] - Hi!

[Grinny] - Where the fuck have you been!?

[Alexsezia] Hi yourself. - She goes outside.

[Grinny] Trots closer-

[Doc] Hello Smile. Been out exploring?

[Smile] - Yeah! Is Grinny here?

[Grinny] - I'm right here moron!

[Doc] Does a quick hook up with Grinnys code and the nearest command block while he's standing still and distracted.

[Grinny] Feels a slight twinge- FUCKER WHAT DID YOU DO!?

[Doc] Made it so you can use the computer?

[Grinny] Growls and then attacks Doc's leg-

[Doc] Watches Grinny try in vain to get through hir tough leather boots. - Um? 

[Alexsezia] Sighs and gives Smile a nice head rub and ear scritches.

[Smile] Lots of tail waggings-

[Grinny] Reaches a bit higher up with his claws-

[Doc] Sharp intake of breath and tries to unhook the cat from hir now bleeding leg.

[Smile] Shakes, letting water go everywhere-

[Alexsezia] Yuck...

[Grinny] Refuses to let go-

[Doc] Nggggh. Fine. Be like that. Alexsezia. I'm taking Grinny for a bit. He won't let go, then he's coming with me.

[Grinny] Immediately lets go-

[Doc] Thank you.

[Alexsezia] Chuckles- Good call. 

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Smile] Tries to nose past Alexsezia-

[Alexsezia] I see you trying to get in my house. You're gonna scare my cats.

[Smile] - But Grinny's in there!

[Doc] Are you going to be good and not hurt the other cats?

[Smile] Scratches himself- Maybe

[Alexsezia] You're not coming in unless I get a yes.

[Smile] Whines-

[Alexsezia] Very firm. 

[Doc] You heard the lady. It is her house.

[Smile] More whines-

[Alexsezia] Crosses her arms and stares at the dog. - You'd be mad if someone hurt Grinny right? This is the same.

[Smile] Lays down and gives puppy eyes-

[Doc] Little snort. - She's a cat person Smile, that won't work.

[Grinny] Heads into the bedroom-

[Alexsezia] Okay, you stay out there then. 

[Doc] Comes outside and says bye to Alexsezia as she shuts the door.

[Smile] Whines again-

[Doc] Yeeeeah. That's not gonna work. You can come with me if you're bored though.

[Smile] - No, will wait for Grinny

[Doc] Okay. - they give the dog a pat on the head and shift as then cross under the overhang and back out into the rain. A bit further down the road they feel the carrot phone buzz in their inventory - Yel-l-ow? 

[Licht] - Doc? It's Licht

[Doc] Oh hey, what's new on your end?

[Licht] - EAlex would like to visit plus I have your cake and peppers

[Doc] Trots along with a happier step- That's great! Thanks for catching the package for me. I hope you like your part. And you guys can absolutely come visit. It's a rainy day and I'm headed for the bar anyway.

[Licht] - Alright, we're already ready to go

[Doc] Let me get inside first. I'm almost there. -Xe heads up to the bar and shakes off quickly before scooting inside. - Man, it's pouring out there!

[TLOT] Hey Doc. 

[Steve] Waves- Come and sit down. We're just being cosy.

[Lie] - Hey

[CP] Grunts-

[Doc] It looks like we're getting some extra company, if you'll excuse me for a moment. - They head toward the larger area near the pool table and lunge forward to make a slightly messy portal into Lictht's tv-

[Licht] Motions for EAlex to go first-

[EAlex] Hops through and sighs happily as his resolution goes down-

[Licht] Follows with the bag-

[Doc] Hi again guys. You picked a gloomy day to visit, but at least things are quiet. 

[Sam] Gives them a wave-

[Lie] - Is everything going okay for you guys?

[EAlex] Apart from the occasional cooking and digging misunderstandings, yes.

[Licht] Offers the paper bag to Doc- Here, I got you three different types of bell pepper

[Doc] That's excellent, thank you! - They start making copies and give some to Sam to store as well before pulling out the tin. 

[EAlex] Gets TLOT's attention- I was wondering... if it's not too much trouble...

[TLOT] Smiles knowingly- You're ready? 

[EAlex] Yes. Please.

[CP] - Nether I want something stronger to drink...

[Steve] Are you trying to be responsible Cp?

[Sam] Gestures to Licth- 

[Doc] Doesn't notice because cake-

[Lie] - Yes actually he is, although I wouldn't fault him if he goes out with GK for a night

[Licht] - Ummm...

[Steve] Awww. And Licht? Sam wants to know if he can make you anything. Food or drink.

[Licht] - I suppose a drink wouldn't be bad... I did have a long day at work

[TLOT] Takes EAlex and leads him gently down to the crash room to take care of him privately.

[Sam] Motions- 

[Steve] translates- Any preference?

[Licht] - Just something not horribly strong

[Sam] Taps their chin with a bony finger for a moment and then starts making her a Margarita.

-There's a little bit of shuffling from below and Steve makes a face that indicates he's spying on his mate. 

[Doc] Has made several fruitcakes and takes a small slice to try. - That's really unique. I like it!

[Lie] - Hey Sam? Can I get another tea?

[Sam] Obliges her as well. 

[Doc] Is cutting bits of fruitcake to share and puts a pair of slices in front of Lie and Cp-

[CP] - Nope- Sets it on fire

[Doc] That was so rude. Why???

[Steve] Eats his - I need this when I go mining. One bite is like a 1/4 of my food bar.

[CP] - Because it's bad

[Lie] - I've actually had it before and didn't like it

[Doc] Fine. More for me. 

[TLOT] Comes back up - Hey Licht? EAlex wants you to see something.

[Licht] - Hm? Oh, okay

[EAlex] Comes up the ladder with the happiest of smiles. His eyes are radiant and his long hair is gathered in a loose ponytail. It's harder to tell in the low resolution, but he's a bit broader and his arms are Steve-width now. He greets her happily and his voice is lower, and more confident. He's also standing in a very inviting way that a woman could really lean up against and be embraced in a totally not sexy way. Nope. Not sexy at all. -wink-

[Licht] Eyes widen a little and she lifts her margarita in a small salute-

[EAlex] Grins hugely. 

[TLOT] Blows on his knuckles. More then a bit proud of himself. He struts back to his spot and slides in next to Steve. 

[Steve] Ham. 

[TLOT] Shhh. 

[Doc] Very nice.

[Lie] - I'm glad you're happy now EAlex

[EAlex] I feel a lot better. I was on the fence, but this is the right way for me. - He plunks down on a stool beside Licth. 

[Doc] Heh. I could never decide on just one.

[CP] - No shit

[EAlex] Points at Licth's glass. - So... whats the green stuff?

[Licht] - Alcohol

[AElex] The stuff you had the night you looked so sickly???

[Doc] Bad night Licht?

[Licht] - Farewell party for my mentor in the department

[Lie] - Hey TLOT? You might like this- She sends a brief mental burst of the basic concept of a pina colada

[Doc] I see. - They're nursing a warm cup of coffee. 

[TLOT] Well that looks interesting. Hey Doc, check out my new plant. - They plunk the pot on the bar. 

[EAlex] That's really... odd.

[Lie] - He didn't like how pineapples actually grow

[Doc] Oh dear, they don't grow on cows or something do they? 

[EAlex] Gives it a sniff- It smells interesting at least.

[Lie] Shows Doc mentally-

[CP] Nuzzles Lie a little-

[Doc] Yeah, that does look stupid. 

[Sam] Slides EAlex a much smaller, and more opaque green drink. 

[Doc] I smell... mint?

[CP] - Lie, we should really go get Aether...

[Lie] - She's fine CP, she's with Notch

[Steve] Sam says its a Grasshopper?

[EAlex] Small, suspicious taste. - Hmm....

[Licht] - It's not going to kill you EAlex

[EAlex] Has a little - it's pretty good. 

[Doc] I saw you guys had some excitement earlier? 

[TLOT] Yeah Fru got out and ran us all ragged. When they were done they wandered back to the damn pen like they were tired.

[Lie] - Well at least they know where they should be?

[Doc] Little favors. Fru is a giant T-rex. Poor Yaunfen. I'll make sure and grab them a treat before I leave.

[Lie] - Oh absolutely

[CP] - Liiiiiiiiiie...

[Lie] - Alright alright, I think we're going to head on home and get the baby now guys

[Locklear] Is waiting in Yster's apartment that evening having spent most of the day reading, still not certain where his jacket or mask was, but suspecting Yster had something to do with it-

[Yster] sneaks up on him wearing said apparel and flops over his shoulders from the back of the couch- boo.

[Locklear] Looks at her- So that's where my stuff went

[Yster] a bit muffled- I didn't want you to vanish on me. 

[Locklear] - I see. Are you aware that your getting new neighbors across the street?

[Yster] I was not, I work such odd hours I hardly notice I have neighbors, heh. 

[Locklear] - Yes, it was quite busy over there- He reaches back and slips his mask off of Yster- Now what to do with you? You did steal my gear for a day...

[Yster] ah yes, I'm so naughty for forcing you to take a day off.

[Locklear] Frowns a little- Naughty indeed, although honestly I slept till about mid day, so my apologies for not having dinner ready for you

[Yster] I don't expect you to cook. You work too. And harder then me in a way since its, ahem, physical labor. 

[Locklear] Smiles a little- This is true

-Yster's cell begins ringing-

[Yster] Answers it - 

[Liam] - Hey there my little one! Did you sleep okay?

[Yster] Yep, pretty well. I needed that. It's been a long week. 

[Liam] - Well you always were prone to staying up late. Anyways, I was wondering if you had any idea of when your boyfriends next day off was so we could go get you your crayfish!

[Yster] Glances at Locklear- I'll text him and then send you one with when he's free, okay?

[Liam] - Alright, I'll see if your brothers boyfriend can come too!

[Yster] Yeah, I'll do it once I get off the phone. Is there anything else?

[Liam] - Just the usual be safe and I love you!

[Yster] Love you too! - She hangs up and turns to Locklear. - Well then... Dad really does want to take you fishing. When's a good time?

[Locklear] - … Next year?

[Yster] Might as well get it over with.

[Locklear] - Dear I don't even have anything that would be appropriate to go fishing in

[Yster] ... Then get something? You just need some cheap clothes that are okay to get grubby.

[Locklear] - And where would I find those?

[Yster] A regular store? There's plenty around.

[Locklear] - See love, I haven't actually shopped in one of those since... Well, before I was placed in the asylum

[Yster] Firmly- Then we'll do it together.

[Locklear] - If my lady insists

[TLOT] Sits up listening intently- well that's loud...

[Steve] Picking the din up from him. - Geeze 

[Doc] is noticing it as well and swirls hir drink in annoyance- fucking hell...

[Lie] About to leave listens as well-

\- it's a lot of different noises, mostly typing- 

[Doc] Is watching how EAlex is looking at Licht. - must be a party at the neighbors house, heh. 

[EAlex] But I don't hear anything..?

[Lie] - Maybe because you're not a native?

[CP] - No, I can hear them too

[Doc] You both hear it because you're psychic. As does TLOT and by extension: Steve. I'm only aware of it because i got so used to monitoring the space around the server

[Lie] - I mean, if you guys want to see what's going on...

[Doc] It's a multiplayer game I'm sure. Enix and Octagon keeping the kids entertained. We all have to do what we can to... Lay low and fit in... For now...

This message has been removed.

[CP] - Well don't you sound bitter

[Lie] - Doc? What do you mean for now?

[Doc] I'm not bitter, I'm worried. I get the feeling that whatever happens with the Wicker Man will be really hard to keep as a secret conflict. Slender wouldn't tell me outright but I know the Wicker Man is taking a lot of human victims in preparation. 

[CP] - If we could actually get help from the SCP that might be helpful, but who knows what they'd ask for in return... Either way they'd end up involved though. There's no way they wouldn't be...

[Licht] - SCP? What are you guys talking about?

[Doc] They're a human secret agency. - Xe shudders- they capture creatures like us. To keep in labs and cages. 

[EAlex] That's horrible! 

[CP] - It's one of the risks we face when we go out into the real world. And they don't take just entities like us, but humans too

[EAlex] is visibly upset. 

[TLOT] That's one of the reasons I choose to stay inside. I don't understand the way things work out there...

[Doc] Sometimes I don't either. But there may come a point when staying neutral isn't an option anymore. 

[Licht] - Why would they take humans?

[CP] - Because a lot of the things they keep contained require their flesh to keep them calm

[Doc] Food for monsters...

[CP] - And experimentation

[TLOT] And because letting them hunt risks exposure of what they're doing presumably. 

[CP] - Exactly

[Doc] at Licht - You think Cp is violent, at least he's a thinking being that can be reasoned with. 

[CP] - Sometimes- Glances at Honedge

[Licht] - And this SCP... They're all over the world?

[CP] - Yes

[Doc] Don't sell yourself short Cp. you're a better man then you'd ever admit. And Licht, judging by your job you're not afraid of danger, but I hope you're an excellent liar. It may be needed to keep EAlex safe. 

[Licht] - I hope so too. But I've always tried to tell the truth

[Doc] Me too. But I will lie to protect the ones I care about. There are quite a few nightmares lurking in your world. A lot of times I think mine is quite simple in comparison.

[Licht] - What do SCP agents usually look like?

[CP] - Like whatever they need to look like

[EAlex] So don't talk to any strangers, got it.

[Licht] - And men in suits?

[CP] - Like the ones from that one night? No, they were not SCP

[Doc] Oh... those randoms? Markus said you killed someone. I thought maybe they were some kind of regular government guys.

[CP] - I don't know what the hell they were, only that I got to kill one of them

[Doc] What did they look like? Had you ever seen them before?

[Licht] - A couple times, they ask a lot of questions

[Doc] That's unsettling. You're sure they weren't SCP Cp? Who else would be following us? Microsoft guys?

[CP] - Who knows, so long as they stay away from Lie and Aether, I don't care

[Licht] - They were very pale, wore business suits, they also always wore sunglasses, but the one CP killed, it's eyes were very buggy

[Doc] That's ringing a bell... Something I've read before... -It's obvious they're a bit too tipsy to think straight. - Or someone told me? Errgh...

[Lie] - Maybe Dawn?

[Doc] Maybe????

[TLOT] Asking a witch isn't a bad idea anyway. I mean unless they're unfriendly.

[Lie] - We can go visit her later, for now? Let's just relax

[CP] - Well if Doc really wants to remember, you could just give them a sobering flower

[Lie] - …

[CP] - You forgot you had those, didn't you

[Lie] - Shush

[Doc] Might be for the best... even though GK says they're nasty.

[Lie] Spawns one and offers Doc a petal-

[Doc] Takes it with a grimace and hir eyes flash- I got it! It was Dawn. She said they're some kind of supernatural cover-up agency, but probably not human. Did they ask you for anything? Or steal anything?

[Licht] - I know my house was broken into a couple times... And one of the cold flowers did go missing

[Doc] They got one of the flowers? That can't be good.

[CP] - That could very bad depending on who ended up with it

[Doc] I'll talk to Dawn. She might have some way to drive them off. I understand they aren't generally harmful. Just scary and annoying.

[Licht] - And who is this Dawn?

[Doc] Hesitates - Well... I guess your chances of running into her are pretty slim. She's kind of, immortal. But functionally she's a witch, and looks like a rather plain young woman with a really nasty facial scar and an undead boyfriend.

[Licht] - … I'm gonna need more alcohol

[Sam] Gives her another margarita with his usual bony smile. 

[EAlex] Witches can be bad news. They do a lot of damage in game...

[TLOT] Hey, It's no big deal. Dawn's not even green like a Testificate witch. 

[Steve] Yeah, she's never thrown anything at me. Though her boyfriend Mort did chuck a banana at me once.

[CP] Snorts- That was hilarious

[Steve] It was tasty though...

[Doc] Is texting Dawn on her carrot.

[Lie] - CP, why don't you go get Aether

[CP] - Alright, I will

[Doc] Is reading intently- She wants to know if there's been any progress on the murder investigation?

[Licht] - Duktig's case? No, there hasn't been at all

[CP] Teleports away and comes back with Aether, she seems fascinated by the sound the rain is making in the roof-

[Doc] I know the feeling, we had some dogs vanish in the wake of the incident that caused you your first respawn. No one has been able to figure out what happened to them.

[Lie] Gets quieter-

[Aether] - Ma! Ma!

[Lie] - Hi there my little one

[Licht] - Dogs huh? Duktig had been complaining about hearing dogs a lot

[Blake] Scratching on the door- Ar! Ar! 

[Doc] Drumming hir fingers on the counter. - Dogs...

[Steve] Lets Blake in and the wolf shakes off the rain and gets him a bit wet. - Ewwww.

[Aether] Burbles at Blake-

[CP] - Whoops

[Doc] What do you think happened to Duktig? How did he die?

[CP] - He was ripped apart, I can tell you that. Almost looked like he was exploded

[Doc] Looks at Blake, still thinking. - You know... I wonder if that fake brine had anything to do with it? If there's someone else who can get out... If a creeper was spawned irl and got close to a human?

[CP] - No, a creeper explosion would have splattered more in one direction, this was everywhere

[Blake] Pants, showing his long teeth. 

[Doc] Dogs... or wolves maybe? - lightbulb- Maybe a werewolf??!

[Lie] - Dawn would know better than us Doc

[Licht] - Now those exist too!?

[Doc] Technically that's what he is. - Xe points at Blake.

[Lie] Looks at Blake- I suppose so

[Licht] Looks at her half drunk drink before looking at Sam- Screw it, something stronger

[CP] Sits down and has Aether closer to Blake's height in his lap-

[Blake] Little awoooo. 

[Doc] Know any other werewolves Blake? 

[Blake] Little brow furrow- 

[TLOT] He's thinking of Mort. Blake really hates him. Partially just for having his transforming belt. He doesn't have much going on mentally, but that hatred is strong.

[Sam] Brings her a bright blue drink, it's a Frostbite. [Tequila, creme de cacao, blue curaco and cream]

[Licht] Downs it quickly-

[Lie] Moves to sit beside CP-

[Aether] Still transfixed by the sound of the rain hitting the roof-

[TLOT] I'm getting a bit of something else from him too... a little thread of fear...

[CP] - Fear?

[TLOT] In his mind, it's an old memory, I'm trying to get a fix on it, but he's having loud doggy thoughts and it's hard to get him to remember. I want to keep it subconcious.

[CP] - I could trap him in a dream briefly?

[TLOT] Be gentle.

[CP] Flicks a bit of his power, watching the wolf slip nearly sideways as he curls onto the ground-

[Blake] Is in a dark forest, just running as a wolf, but the feeling that he's still human underneath is very present.

[CP] Prods a bit deeper-

[Blake] Whimpers in terror as he catches an unfamiliar scent and stops in his tracks. The clearing ahead is lit only in moonlight but there are dark spatters on the trees and a mishapen lump in the center.

[CP] Slips into the dream from the shadows, What is it Blake?

[Blake] Is having very human feelings of smallness and fear. He won't get any closer, and there's something else moving in the dark, and a wet ripping sound.

[CP] Stalks closer-

-A shadow rises up from the lump and growls. It's eyes are beady and glowing red, it's a wolf, but standing awkwardly upright. Below it is something that was probably a deer. Now it's just a mangled pile of bloody gibblets. 

[Blake] Frozen in terror.

[CP] - Now what are you?

[Beast] Low gutteral noise. It's not words, just angry canine. It's looking between Cp and it's kill and weighing whether to defend it or not.

[CP] - Fuck. Off.

[Beast] Crouches down and puts it's front paws back on the ground before backing away into the underbrush. It lets out and angry howl once it's out of sight.

[CP] Turns back towards Blake- Wake up

[Blake] Wakes up with a start on the floor of the bar. He's way to upset and pees on the floor a tiny bit. - Whimper....

[Lie] Reaches for him- Shhh, it's okay, your safe, we're here

[Blake] Skitters over to her and hides next to her feet under the table. 

[Doc] Well? What did you see?

[CP] Projects it to both Doc and TLOT-

[Doc] That's not normal... but it had red eyes? Dawn said that's standard for certain types of Outsiders. 

[TLOT] It got back down to run... it still looked like a normal wolf. 

[EAlex] Angry wolves in game have red eyes... Do irl wolves have that?

[Lie] - No, they don't... Do you think CP should show it to Dawn?

[Doc] Probably. Though, maybe show it to Licht here? That corpse was pretty torn up.

[CP] Shows it to Licht-

[Licht] Groans- Yeah, that does look pretty similar

[Doc] And the thing came in and some of Lie's wolves vanished... there has to be something here we're not seeing? It came out of Licht, maybe the thing we fought can posess other living beings?

[Licht] - The little wolf head

[Doc] What little wolf head? 

[TLOT] Touches her mind- She's pretty drunk...

[EAlex] Pats Licht's shoulder supportively.

[Licht] - Little wolf head, lost it

[EAlex] Do you think someone took it? When they broke into your house?

[Licht] - No... Because I still had it after the last break in...

[EAlex] I haven't seen anything like that around the house?

[Doc] I'm telling Dawn about that too- Texting-

[Licht] - I don't know... It had been on my desk

[Doc] She says there are cases of posessed objects causing weird activity in people's houses? And upright wolves are a decently common cryptid in North America. But they usually don't have luminous eyes...

[Licht] - There was door slamming...

[EAlex] Someone else trying to get in, maybe being chased out? We know the fake brine could affect things irl because he choked you that one time.

[Licht] - Yeah...

[Aether] Reaches a hand up towards the ceiling- Ma ma ma pfffft

[Doc] I'll think about it, Dawn says she'll get back to me when she has more information to share. And Licht, I suspect you may have more of the important pieces then you realize. Let me know if you think of anything else. And by the by, Has anyone seen Karla? I know she stepped off the server with someone, but I don't know why.

[Lie] - No?- Her thoughts flash to what Ever had told her

[TLOT] Furrowed brow- Are you sure about that Lie?

[Lie] - I honestly don't know WHAT she's done...

[TLOT] Folds his arms- You know I can read your mind Lie. Out with it.

[Lie] - … Ask Ever?

[Doc] Now also looks suspicious- Liiiiie.

[Lie] - Yeeeeeeeeeees?

[CP] Is trying not to laugh at his wife-

[EAlex] Are we missing something here? 

[Steve] Karla is... creepy. 

[Doc] She's a very ambitious woman.

[CP] - Amongst other things

[TLOT] Perhaps more ambitious then sensible.

-There's a loud crack of thunder outside-

[Aether] Starts and freezes for a second before she begins crying, having been scared by it-

[EAlex] Awww. How come she's crying? 

[TLOT] someone doesn't like one of Doc's most favorite things.

[Lie] - Oooh, come here Aether- She takes her daughter from her husband and cradles her up against her chest, rubbing her back as she cries-

[EAlex] And that would be? 

[Steve] Oh, come on, what does a scientist of hir caliber prefer weather-wise?

[Doc] Annoyed-

[Lie] - I mean, they did hit a bunch of creepers with lightning just to keep them as pets...

[Doc] Fluffs in a way TLOT can sense. - I am not a mad scientist, thank you. As much as Cp's former tenant would like me to be.

[CP] - She would like everyone to be affected

[Doc] Greedy bitch... - The image of the heated argument they had flashes high across Doc's thoughts.

[CP] Picks up on the thoughts and stiffens a little- Doc... When was she here?

[Doc] A while back. The fucking Slenders are in and out and they're still carriers even if she's not talking to them directly. She got into my computer one night and started harassing me. 

[TLOT] Inward hiss-

[Lie] Holds Aether just a bit tighter-

[Blake] Snuggles close to her feet-

[CP] - There isn't much that we can do about that right now...

[Doc] She must have gotten the sense that I wasn't goign to play her games because she hasn't bothered me since. Small blessings.

[CP] - Or she's just biding her time

[Doc] Well two can play that game. She makes me so damn mad though. I probably used more swears in that one conversation then I have all year. I'd love to trap her ass somehow.

[CP] Snorts- Good luck with that

[Doc] I managed to snag a small piece, it's gone now, but it was like the sample of Offenders saliva. The data I got from it was more important then the substance itself.

[Lie] - So what do you plan on doing with it?

[Doc] I'm not sure yet. Actually I might borrow the ghost trap from Sammn so I can have a closer look at it. The way Karla bound up Legion in that bag thing has me thinking in several different directions too. 

[Lie] - You could probably pick Karla's mind about it too when she gets back

[Doc] Narrowed eyes- Lie, do you know where she went?

[Lie] - No

[Doc] Okay... Then I'll be patient there too. - They sit down a bit heavily. - At least Slender bugged out for a bit. Trender seems to have a bit more chill in comparison.

[CP] - Is that who took over? I didn't see

[Doc] Finishes hir drink - Yeah, I saw him come in on the chat. 

[TLOT] chuckles-I'm betting he wouldn't approve of my attire, so it's probably best we haven't met.

[CP] - He'd have words, that's for sure

[Lie] Motions for Sam to give her some steak which she offers to Blake-

[Blake] Happy woof and nomming- 

[TLOT] I can imagine. 

[Steve] But I thought a persons confidence was a factor too?

[CP] - Yeah, but he also likes them to be fashionable and confident

[TLOT] I'm confident... mostly. 

[Doc] Only stupid people are perfectly confident all the time TLOT.

[CP] - Whatever

[EAlex] You doing okay Licht?

[Licht] - Juuuuust drunk

[EAlex] Oh dear. 

[Doc] Takes the sobering flower out and tears another petal off of it. - Just hang onto this and eat it before you pass out.

[Licht] - Why?

[TLOT] snorts- Because then you won't feel like you're going to die when you wake up.

[Licht] - That's what asprin is for

[Doc] What's asprin? 

[Steve] That's part of a sobering flower. It's an instant fix.

[Licht] - A pill that dulls pain

[Doc] I think I prefer actually fixing problems.

[Licht] Waves off the petal- I'll be fine

[Doc] Gives it to EAlex instead who takes it with a tiny eye-roll.

[Lie] Looks at her fussy baby- We should probably get going, See if we can't get this one in bed before the storm gets much worse

[Doc] Is there anyone in your house we can tp you too?

[Lie] - Maybe Stevie if he hasn't left already?

[Doc] Uses hir pinpoint to hunt around- Okay I can make that happen. Good night guys. - Xe tps Lie, Aether, Blake and Cp to Stevie.

[Stevie] Is once again jerked awake having gone back to sleep- Gah!

[CP] Snorts in amusement- Go home Stevie

[Doc] Turns to Licht and EAlex- You guys need a way home? Or you want to stay a bit? There's beds downstairs.

[Licht] - I'll let EAlex decide

[EAlex] A bit of a nap sounds good. If no one minds.

[Doc] The more the merrier. Be our guest. 

[TLOT] We're headed back too Doc, I can feel your cat on my side of the bed. 

[Doc] Go ahead- Xe watches them tp away. - Enjoy your sleep guys. - Xe waits a moment and chats at Deerheart- Where are you love?

[Deer] - Just getting out of the shower

[Doc] Grins and tps to her directly- Hi.

[Deer] Grins back- Why hello there

[Doc] Enjoying the water physics update?

[Deer] - Oh yes, but I think I may have missed some spots...

-There's a bit of static crackle above and tremendous crash of thunder- 

\- TravelerNOTCH was killed by - [unintelligble] - respawn fail, system recalibrating -

-Respawn fail -

-Respawn fail -

-Respawn fail - 

-Player data TravelerNOTCH stored for retrieval - 

\- Try again Y/N? -

[Doc] HOLY SHIT.

[TLOT] chat- Doc????

[Deer] - Doc...- She's trembling- I can see her in the system but... But...

[Doc] in chat- I'm all over it! - Xe takes out a command block and starts looking through the files-

[Deer] Is worried and watches Doc's work carefully-

[Doc] This is... shit... it reminds me of when Cp's respawn was still broken. She's in there and not in any apparent distress, but...

[Deer] - Can you get her out?

[Doc] I'm not sure. I don't even know why that happened. I'm going to damn well try though.

[Offender] Is laying on his bed with Karla on top of him as he reads a book. He knows she's running a fever and that his colder body temp probably feels good. His room is surprisingly barren of petals since he had Solace go and get Arc for him-

[Karla] Is a bit dazed-

[Offender] Runs a few fingers through her hair- Easy now, don't push yourself

[Karla] I'm impressed... genuinely. I'm rather used to doing most of the work sexually...

[Offender] Grins- Why thank you~

-The door opens and Arc comes in, she has a couple plates of food-

[Arc] - Oh, good. Guess your finally coming around

[Karla] I feel like a deckhand who earned a 100 lashes....

[Offender] - Well, as much as I could oblige...

[Arc] Summons her battle axe and smashes the flat side into his face- Stop

[Karla] Is too dazed to move- Fich...

[Arc] Looks at Karla- Sorry about the asshole your on top of, I'm Arc, his other proxy

[Karla] Dr. Karla Emmerich, and hopefully my addition won't crowd you any. I'm not aiming to be a home-wrecker.

[Arc] - You're not wrecking anything, he mostly just likes annoying me

[Karla] I see. Since I'm both apparently injured and in a state of undress, could you tell me why my back seems to be on fire?

[Offender] - That would be my mark~

[Arc] Sighs and dismisses her weapon so she can lift her shirt and show Karla her side. It almost looks like a tattoo and it's a yellow rose in full bloom contained within a circle made by it's own stem- Offender actually embeds his roses into his proxies, it will take a few weeks for it to look like this, but until then it will be very tender

[Karla] Flops - Am I right in thinking mine is larger then yours? Or is that just the pain talking?

[Arc] - I'm not sure, I haven't looked, and it's on the side away from me

[Offender] - Arrrrrrc… Gimme the food

[Arc] - Give me a minute Smexy

[Karla] ... So... Offender? Is it?

[Offender] - You can just call me Smexy~

[Arc] - Stop trying to get others to feed your ego

[Offender] - You still love me Arc!

[Arc] - No, I don't!

[Offender] Turns his attention back to Karla- Anyways, your asking about the rose I embedded? It is a larger rose, but most thorny ones are. But I also figured you'd prefer a darker color as well

[Karla] I suppose. I'm not a white or yellow rose personality... - She pauses and frowns, realizing her hands are uncovered and tries to get up.

[Offender] Pushes her back sown- Stop that

[Arc] - He's right, you shouldn't push yourself right now. The rose might break the surface of your skin if you move too much

[Karla] ... Can I have my gloves then at least? - She curls her fingers reflexitively-

[Offender] - Why?

[Arc] Waits for Offender to open his mouth and just dumps the food in-

[Karla] Because... I don't like my hands being bare. - The bloodstained discolorations on both her hands and wrists are vividly red against his pale skin.

[Offender] - I'm not sure where your gloves got too...

[Arc] - I'll go check the laundry room

[Karla] Blanches- They're leather! Don't wash them!!!

[Arc] - Don't worry, most people here know exactly how to clean it. Solace probably took care of it

[Karla] Still looks distressed.

[Offender] - Would you like me to see if I can remove the scars?

[Arc] Leaves to go check the laundry room-

[Karla] No... I just don't like people seeing them.

[Offender] - It's fine, I think it's pretty

[Karla] Still... - Her thoughts flit to the huge scar on her chest and the smaller one on her face. - I'm a private person by nature.

[Offender] - Nothing is hidden from me, you are connected to me mentally

[Karla] Then do me a favor and don't go blabbing to everyone.

[Offender] - Well, maybe just Arc

[Karla] Do you want her to hate me?

[Offender] - I doubt she could hate you more than she hates me

[Karla] Why is she your proxy if she hates you?

[Offender] - I made her one so I wouldn't have to keep erasing her memories everyday

[Karla] ... I thought you weren't having relations with her?

[Offender] - I'm not, never have. Mortals aren't supposed to know about us, but I liked how she drew people, and I was practically the perfect model for her. I couldn't let her remember our interactions though so eventually I just offered her the position of proxy so I could continue relying on her. Because of her, we've become a bit more well known, but not believed to be real because it's all been drawings

[Karla] A captive artist... I presume she gets something out of this arrangement as well?

[Offender] - Oh yeah, I make sure she's taken care of, as much as she tries to prevent me from doing so, I share things with her... I've also had to save her life before...

[Arc] Comes back with all of Karla's clothes, the gloves sitting on top

[Karla] Thank goodness...

This message has been removed.

[Arc] - Do you need help getting them on? You might find some of your arm mobility limited at the moment

[Karla] Winces in pain- please...

[Arc] Carefully lifts Karla's hand and slides the gloves on- Hey Smexy? Sally has a delivery for Karla

[Karla] Sally? I don't really wish to entertain a little girl while lying on top of a naked man...

[Offender] - Eh, let her in

[Arc] Goes to the door and opens it, Sally comes in with her arms full of stuffed animals-

[Karla] Is actually embarassed.

[Sally] Comes up and starts putting the stuffed animals next to Karla- Hi! I'm here to help!

[Karla] Very very quiet - danke...

[Sally] - They're gonna help you feel better, but I'll need them back when you're done, they have tea parties to attend

[Offender] Reaches over and ruffles Sally's hair- You're a good kiddo Sally, now go back to your Papa

[Sally] - Okay!- She turns and runs out of the room

[Karla] Breathes a little relieved sigh once she's gone.

[Offender] - You're fine

[Arc] - Sally's just trying to be helpful

[Karla] .... I could really use some of Doc's potions about now.... even some of Lie's pain flowers would be worth more then gold...

[Offender] - You want to head back already?

[Karla] I want to either not hurt or be unconcious...

[Offender] - If you insist, just let me contact Splendy...- He also sends a mental burst to Arc, stating he wants her to go with Karla just to keep an eye on her

[Karla] Is too sore to do anything really.

[Offender] - Just wait a moment, Splendy's getting someplace you can rest

[Arc] Gather some stuff for herself as they wait-

-There's soon a portal opening in the room and Splender sticks his head through-

[Splendy] - Here brother, pass her to me- He reaches out with his tendrils for Karla

[Offender] Very carefully picks Karla up and lays her gently within his brothers tendrils- I'll check on you when I get a chance

[Arc] - I'm coming too Splendy- She still has Karla's clothes

[Karla] Curls up in his arms, sore and a bit cold.

[Splendy] Brings Karla into the warmth of Lie's workroom and lays her down on a bed Lie set up near the lava pool. Lie's waiting and turns bright red seeing Karla naked-

[Arc] Slips in as well-

[Karla] Lets out a rather pain-filled groan as she's moved-

[Lie] - Hang on Karla, thank you Splender. Hi Arc

[Arc] - Hey

[Splender] - I have to be going, but call if you need me- Teleports away

[Lie] Immediately grabs a blanket, covering Karla, but not before noting Offender's mark- Karla… What did you do?

[Karla] Small smile- Got a job?

[Lie] - Karla I'm being serious

[Arc] - She became a proxy

[Lie] - … To who?

[Karla] Offender.

[Lie] Stiffens, a bit of fear resulting in an obvious tremor in her body-

[Karla] It was that or Trender... and I didn't ask them to bring me to you... - hiss of pain- Just that I needed something to cut the pain....

[Lie] - I... Right...- She spawns a pain flower and slips the stem into Karla's hand

[Arc] Looks at Lie for a moment- You're the one that ran into Offender when you were little, aren't you...

[Karla] Shakes the flower feebly and relaxes as the pain eases-

[Lie] - Yeah... Caused me nightmares after meeting him again later... Karla, do you want me to let Ever know you're here?

[Karla] I think you'll only make him frantic because of my current state.

[Lie] - Okay... I'll at least call TLOT so he can bring you some potions...- She gives a mental burst

[TLOT] Tps to her immediately and clips out of her for a moment- Sorry Lie.

[Lie] - That's alright

[TLOT] Lifts the blanket a little to check her damage - Do I even want to know why you got a rose tattoo?

[Arc] - It's not a tattoo

[TLOT] It actually looks very painful, do I need to remove something? He blanches- It's not a parasite is it????

[Arc] - Don't remove it, she just needs something for the pain

[TLOT] Okay... - He pulls out a healing potion and weighs the idea of helping her drink it, before just pouring it over the discolored area with a sharp hiss of fizzing-

[Lie] - If you need more, then just call out mentally. I'll be just upstairs

[Karla] Thank you...

[Lie] - Thanks for coming over quickly TLOT

[CN] Has stepped into the main room to get some food for himself and Firebird when Lie enters- Hi Lie!

[Lie] - Hey CN, is everything alright?

[CN] - Yeah, just getting some food for myself and Firebird

[Lie] - I see, well just don't make a mess in your room, okay?

[CN] - I know... Hey Lie?

[Lie] - Yes?

[CN] - Do you... Do you know why Doc had a blank Steve?

[Lie] - A blank Steve?

[CN] - Yeah, they killed it accidentally and then stuffed it into a trunk...

[Lie] - I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it CN

[CN] - Okay- He scuffs his feet a little

[Lie] - Go on to bed CN, you've probably had a long day

[CN] - Yeah... Okay- He turns and returns to his room where he offers half the food to Firebird

[TLOT] Gives Karla a critical look- Do you have anything to say for yourself? 

[Karla] .... ouch?


	399. Fishing with Family

[Doc] Has labored over their computer deep into the night.

[Deer] Slips up behind Doc and wraps her arms around them- Love? Is there anything yet?

[Doc] Starts and then relaxes into her arms- Yes and no. I can't tell if the system is fighting her respawn or she is, but I've built a cycling program around her to repair any possible damages and it's going to keep trying to respawn her at regular intervals. I'm not even sure where she was killed. In the meantime I'm working on the next update. It's way more complex then the last one.

[Deer] - Is it the one with the fish?

[Doc] Yes, amongst other things.

[Deer] Looks at the code- Poor Traveller… I can feel the subroutine, and it is trying, but it may take awhile...

[Doc] My thoughts as well. At least she's safe for now.

[Deer] - Did you see that Karla returned?

[Doc] I did... I almost don't want to know.

[Deer] - I saw Lie call TLOT over there

[Doc] I didn't see that?

[Deer] - … Iiiiiii might be able to see private chats...

[Doc] Eyebrows up- You can? Sheesh. Good thing I don't keep any secrets from you.

[Deer] - Indeed- She kisses Doc's cheek- Now come to bed, rest is still important

[Doc] Hir hand lingers on the block as xe thinks of the NOTCH- Okay.

[Deer] Leads Doc back towards the bed room- You can return to it in the morning, I'll even bring you breakfast

[Locklear] Pulls a bit uncomfortably at the clothes Yster chose for him. He's not used to polyester or hiking boots-

[Yster] Glances at him- I know it sucks. But the faster you get this over with the better. Think about it this way, you can show off when you guys go to clean the fish afterwards. I'm sure your knife skills are far superior.

[Locklear] - I don't know how to clean fish love

-They can hear a car pull up outside-

[Yster] You know how you're usually removing organs? Do the opposite.

[Locklear] - Putting them back?

-Some chatting can be heard as people approach the door-

[Yster] You know what I mean. - She goes to open the door-

[Liam] - There you are!- He goes to hug his daughter

[Yster] Is hugged- Hey guys- 

[Filbert] Politely- Nice to see you again Yster. And this is the guy? Dr. Locklear I presume? - He's lanky and attractive with wispy blond hair. 

[Yster] This is Noah's boyfriend Filbert.

[Locklear] - Hello, it's nice to meet you

[Noah] As soon as Liam releases his daughter he rushes up to hug his sister. He's taller and looks more like their father, but is the only one in the family with freckles- Sis!

[Yster] Aww Noah. It's nice to see you in your home country for a change. Mr. Jet-set.

[Noah] - Hey, don't I always bring you presents little miss death?

[Yster] And I always appreciate them- she thumbs at a large movie poster of a generic knife wielding maniac with the satirical title "Trip, Fall and DIE" - Had the last one framed didn't I?

[Noah] - Yup, and I think you'll love this one!- He holds out a long wooden box- Had to have it mailed to dad since I couldn't take it on the plane, and I know it's not authentic, but I hope you like it!

[Yster] Has already stepped aside to let them in and puts the box on a small table to open it.

-Inside is a wooden sword with a patterned hilt and small tufts of dark green feathers poking out from under the hilt-

[Noah] - It's called an Indian sword club, cool isn't it!?

[Locklear] Looks at the dull edges, glad Noah didn't get anything that could harm Yster-

[Yster] Oh it's awesome! Thank you! - She swings it around a little and it makes a satifying shush through the air. 

[Filbert] Pokes Noah like- See, I told you so!

[Noah] - Oh shush

[Liam] - Come on boys, we should get going. Noah you can catch up with your sister more when we bring the crawfish back for cooking

[Yster] Gives her dad a bit of an eyeball and mouths the words- I like this one, be nice.

[Locklear] Walks over and gives Yster a kiss on the forehead- I'll be back

[Noah] - Yeah! Fishing time!

[Liam] Holds the door open for everyone-

[Filbert] Later Yster! 

[Yster] Kisses Locklear as he goes- Be good.

[Locklear] - I'll try- He heads outside and spots the red mini van with dark tinted windows

[Noah] Climbs into the backseat and motions for Filbert to follow-

[Filbert] Cuddles in next to him with a smile-

[Locklear] Sighs and takes the front passenger while Liam slides into the driver seat-

[Liam] - Alright boys, we'll make one stop at our usual store on our way so we should be at the lake in an hour or so

[Filbert] As long as it doesn't rain on us, I'm up for some fun.

[Noah] - I hope it's the kinda fun I'm thinking about~

[Liam] - Boys behave

[Locklear] - I'm afraid I will be odd man out here, I've never fished before

[Filbert] Waves a hand- It's easy. It's mostly being bored with a beer in your hand.

[Locklear] - Ah, I don't really drink beer

[Noah] - So Locky, how'd you meet my little sister?

[Locklear] - Through a mutual friend of ours

[Filbert] Ha, I prefer a mimosa myself, but that's harder to find in a small boat. And I bet it was work-related.

[Locklear] - No actually, they were at a sports bar and she was the DD

[Noah] - She does like wings...

[Liam] - Locklear, I happened to notice that we never caught you first name when you met Lovis…

[Locklear] - My apologies, I was exhausted that night. My name is Evander Locklear

[Noah] - Ooh, fancy

[Filbert] I love your hair. So... how long have you two known eachother?

[Locklear] - A few months now

[Noah] - Filbert you love pretty much everybody's hair

[Filbert] As long as they don't cut it off. That's always a shame.

[Noah] - But you said you like my hair short!

[Filbert] It looks good that way too, but.. you didn't tell me you were going to cut it!

[Noah] - I know, I know

[Liam] Chuckles a little and continues driving. They are almost at the lake when Liam pulls off the main road to a little shop advertising food and bait- Alright Noah, Filbert, why don't you guys go grab the food and drinks and Locklear and I will grab the bait and some gear for him

[Filbert] Happy as a little kid- Come on Noah, snack run!

[Liam] Waits for the other two to leave the car and shut the door before reaching for his own seatbelt to undo it-

[Locklear] Looks sown at his own belt and is a bit surprised to find the cold bite of steel against his neck-

[Liam] - I should take you out right now...

[Locklear] - I wouldn't advise this...

[Liam] - I know exactly what you are

[Locklear] Glances over at Liam-

[Liam] - What do you plan on doing to my daughter, monster?

[Locklear] - I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you happen to be a member of the SCP?

[Liam] - Yes, now answer my question before I slit your throat

[Locklear] - I plan on protecting your daughter

[Liam] - Like I'm going to believe that!

[Locklear] - It's the truth, now don't you think we should be getting out of the car? Wouldn't want to make your son and his boyfriend suspicious

[Liam] Scowls- What. Are. You. Planning.

[Locklear] - You know nothing of my kind and mates, do you?

[Liam] - What are you talking about?

[Locklear] - When my kind decide on a mate? We mate for life

[Liam] - So you'll steal her away when she finds out?

[Locklear] - Oh she already knows

[Liam] - You bastard!

[Locklear] - Hush now, I doubt this car is sound proof, now we should be heading inside

[Liam] - I'll absolutely be keeping you under watch

[Locklear] - I'd like to see you try

[Filbert] Leans outside to see what's keeping them-

-The car windows are too tinted to see inside-

[Liam] Pulls the knife away from Locklear's throat and Locklear is quick to leave the car-

[Filbert] What's taking so long? Liam, they have Funions! - Shakes the bag at him from the doorway-

[Liam] - We're coming!- He makes certain that Locklear is ahead of him as they head for the bait side of the store. It reeks of bait, some live, some not

[Locklear] Is completely lost and confused on what to buy-

[Filbert] Finishes getting snacks and scoots over to Locklear and whispers to him- He give you a hard time?

[Locklear] - I suppose you could say that

[Noah] - Filbert! What flavor soda do you want?

[Filbert] Orange please. - whispers- He's just uptight. Yster has had a few loser boyfriends and she's just been having 'her' time for quite a while now.

[Locklear] - So I've been told... Do you know what I should be buying here?

[Noah] - Got it!

[Filbert] Points a few things- That and that.

[Locklear] - Thank you- He gathers the suggested items and goes to pay for them

[Liam] Has all the bait they'll need and is checking everything over with Noah-

[Filbert] Just play it cool and everything will be fine.

[Locklear] - I hope so- He pays for his items and returns to the car with the others, making certain to leave at the same time Filbert and Noah do to avoid getting trapped again once they reach the lake

[Filbert] Eating cheese doodles - It's so pretty out here. 

[Locklear] - Have you been here before?

[Liam] Is dragging out a cooler and pouring the ice Noah bought into it so the beers stay cold-

[Filbert] Just the once. - whispers- and Liam gave me the third degree as well.

[Locklear] - Ah, so it's not just me

[Liam] - Come on boys! The boats are waiting!

-They pass the next few hours out on the lake, fishing a few trout and crawfish. Locklear just mostly losses his bait-

This message has been removed.

-The sky shades into rosy hues and the mosquitoes start coming out.-

[Filbert] Checks the buckets. - Pretty good haul. Lots of little pincers and a few big fish too.

[Locklear] - Lets go then, or we may just become the ones who are eaten

[Filbert] Swats at bugs. - A hot shower sounds like the best of all ideas.

[Locklear] - That as well

[Liam] He and Noah are rowing the boats back and soon hit land- I'm just going to call Yster and let her know we're on our way back, Lovis should meet us there

[Filbert] Manages to herd Locklear a bit away so Liam doesn't hear them. - So, I'm all a-titter, I have to know. Is this a serious thing? Are you a commitment guy? I'm just dying to help Yster plan a wedding tailored to her rather unique tastes.

[Locklear] - Oh, absolutely. I already can't see myself with anybody else

[Filbert] So excited- That's so wonderful! And I'll give you a tip, if you buy her a ring, go for white gold and rubies, trust me on this one.

[Locklear] - I will keep it in mind

[Liam] - Let's go!

[Filbert] Pats him on the back - You'll do great. Oh! I can just feel it! -He practically skips to Noah and kisses him. His voice is meant for Noah alone but it carries- Sweetheart, I hear wedding bells! 

[Liam] Sputters a little and turns red-

[Locklear] Fights back a laugh and heads for the car, getting in with the others. The ride back is mostly silent as all four are pretty tired-

[Filbert] Cuddles with Noah and gives him a little pinch -

[Noah] - Filbert! My father is in the car!

[Filbert] Giggles- And it's too quiet! Dr. Locklear? Got any interesting stories from work?

[Locklear] - Not really, I mostly just do routine transplant surgeries on children

[Noah] - Aww, that's so awesome!

[Filbert] Yeah, that's so sweet. And I bet the kids and their parents are super grateful too. Hero of the hour.

[Locklear] - I don't exactly spend much time with the patients afterwards, there are so few as skilled as I that I end up called to multiple hospitals in several countries

[Filbert] Oh, worldly too! Are you multi-lingual?

[Locklear] - A know a few basic phrases in other languages, but most of it is work related

[Filbert] Still! Smart, rich, jet-setter, good-looking. -pokes Noah- He's too perfect! -playful tone- So what's your secret Dr. Locklear, do you turn into a werewolf once a month?

[Locklear] - Laughs a little- No, I just bathe in the blood of the corrupted

[Liam] Knuckles turn white on the steering wheel-

[Filbert] Laughs- No wonder Yster likes you! But I heard milk is better for your complection.

[Locklear] - The blood is for youth

[Filbert] Spooky! So goth, so... what was her name- snaps his fingers- Elizabeth Bathory! - He wiggles his fingers dramatically-

[Noah] - Remember Filbert, you're my boyfriend, not his

[Liam] - Alright settle down you three, we're almost back at Yster's

[Filbert] Oh shush, I'm allowed to be excited for Yster. -thumbs at Locklear- And I bet he doesn't even like men.

[Locklear] - No, I do not

[Liam] Pulls up in front of Yster's apartment- Here we are! Filbert? Noah? Will you two grab our catch out of the back?

[Filbert] See? - he taps his nose- I can tell these kind of things- And sure! - He makes a show of getting out of the car but lingers a bit before walking towards the back.

[Noah] Scrambles out after his boyfriend and gets a revenge pinch back-

[Locklear] Slips out as well and stretches-

[Filbert] Happy yipe!

[Yster] Opens the front door and waves-

[Locklear] Smiles gently at Yster and approaches her, he does smell a little from being out on the lake-

[Yster] Wrinkles her nose a tiny bit- 

[Filbert] Brings the buckets- Careful Yster! They pinch! Just like your brother... - wink-

[Noah] - Oh she knows

[Yster] So... let's take this to the back yard. Mom is already out there.

[Liam] - Oh good, she did get here already

[Lovis] Has already set up some equiptment to cook everything, as well as a small folding table to prep on. - Liam, can you wash the crawfish please? 

[Yster] Come on Locklear, lets have at those fish.

[Filbert] Is already cutting corn cobs

[Liam] - Sure- He grabs the hose and start rinsing the crawfish off

[Locklear] - Whatever you want love

[Yster] Takes out a little board that's obviously been nailed into several times. As well as a nail and a hammer. - Give me the biggest fish. 

[Lovis] Showing off for your new man darling?

[Yster] MOM.

[Locklear] Raises a brow but does pass a sizeable trout- So long as she doesn't use my scalpels I don't mind

[Lovis] That would be a silly thing to use on a fish. The blades are way too small. 

[Yster] Puts the nail into the fishes eye with a wet squish and hammers it into the board-

[Locklear] - Alright then...

[Lovis] Is working on vegetables with Filbert for the boil, but stops to pass Yster a very long knife in a plastic sheath.

[Noah] Is teasing the crawfish a little-

[Liam] Is watching the water turn clearer-

[Locklear] Moves close to Yster, but not in her way-

[Yster] Thank you. - She grabs the fish by the tail and uses a butter knife to send the little scales flying in a small halo around the cutting board. When she's done she borrows the hose to rinse it off.

[Locklear] - Those scales can be good fertilizer

[Liam] - Crawfish are rinsed

[Yster] Another good reason to make this mess outside. 

[Filbert] Veggies are boiling. Just have another beer or something. We're not ready for them yet. 

[Yster] Nudges Locklear and speaks quietly- this part should be more to your tastes. - She takes the long knife out of it's sheath and stabs the fish rather theatrically in the anus- 

[Filbert] playful- You're so bad!

[Locklear] Snorts a little- An act I sometimes wish I could do to my own... Family occasionally

[Yster] Snickers- Then we do a little of this- She cuts the fish upward from the anus to the throat and sets the knife aside to put her gloved fingers into the opening and pull out what's inside. - Bitty fish guts.

[Locklear] - I suspect humans are a bit more satisfying to feel

[Yster] Eyebrow- But these are tasty. - She rinses the fish and chops off the head with a cleaver - And we're done. Set this one in the ice and I'm ready for another.

[Locklear] Does as she requests, handing her the next fish

[Liam] Is starting on a beer-

[Yster] Resumes merrily chopping and gutting. Only stopping to pull the nail out with the hammer so she can reuse it. 

[Filbert] She's way too good at that. But hey, it drives the timid ones off right? Haha.

[Locklear] Glances down at the stray scales which have made their way onto his shirt, with a sigh he removes the uncomfortable garment-

[Filbert] Fake swoons- Yster Yster Yster! 

[Yster] Eye roll-

[Locklear] - Is he alright?

[Yster] He's being silly, just ignore him. 

[Filbert] Phooey. - He goes to wash his hands - 

[Lovis] Glances - You're fit as a fiddle, what's your secret? Ex-military perhaps?

[Locklear] - No, just plenty of exercise

[Liam] - Lots of running?

[Locklear] - Most evenings, yes

[Filbert] Good call. I just don't have that kind of discipline. 

[Yster] He's made my occasional 'I can't sleep, night walks' much safer.

[Liam] - Oh? What sort of protection do you usually carry on yourself?

[Locklear] - Usually one of my scalpels

[Yster] Sometimes it's enough to have a man with you. Keep the creeps away. But I've got pepper spray too dad.

[Liam] - Just like I taught you

[Noah] - Are the vegetables just about ready?

[Lovis] Checks - I think so. I've got the basket, who has the bugs?

[Liam] - I do, stand back so I don't splash you love

[Lovis] Moves back- 

[Yster] Has gone to wash her hands with the hose-

[Liam] Dumps the crawfish in and covers them-

[Locklear] - Should I grab some plates love?

[Yster] With crawfish it's a bit redundant. Just help mom take the cutting stuff inside so we can clear the space. There's folding chairs by the back door.

[Locklear] - Alright- He starts gathering everything up

[Noah] - Hey sis, when's your next vacation?

[Lovis] Has a handful of stuff and holds the door for him- 

[Yster] I'm not sure. Work is always so busy. There's always another update and with the Microsloths involved.... it's complicated. 

[Lovis] at Locklear once they're inside - So? How did it go?

[Locklear] - You mean how did the grilling go? Your husband practically held me hostage

[Lovis] Sighs- I was afraid of that. He's gets an idea in his head and it's hard to change his mind. I think it's silly. You seem like a nice young man. -slightly teasing- And doesn't every mom wish her daughter would find a handsome young doctor to fall in love with?

[Locklear] - I wouldn't know, only had father figures in my house

[Lovis] Oh... Are your parents a gay couple? Are you adopted as well?

[Locklear] - Adopted yes, but no it's a single father and his brothers

[Lovis] Ah, well an unconventional family is better then none at all, isn't it? And they must be close if they're siblings sharing a house. I can't imagine Noah and Yster under the same roof anymore. They were positively at eachothers throats as teenagers.

[Locklear] - Oh my siblings and I are too

[Lovis] That's the nature of siblings, isn't it? In a way I almost miss it. The house is rather quiet with just Liam and I. And he works so much, some days we're just passing one another as one goes to work and the other to bed.

[Locklear] - Yster occasionally catches me like that as well, but she's also figured out a few tactics to keep me in the house as well

[Lovis] She's devious. She always has been. - Lovis looks around at Yster's rather macabre decorating and gestures at a coatrack where Locklear's mask can be seen poking out a bit from under her jacket. - She has no end of interesting tastes either... I hope you like Halloween Mr. Locklear. It's been a 24/7 parade of masks and hairdye since she was a tender tween.

[Locklear] - I don't mind it at all

[Lovis] Smiles- Then you'll fit right in, and Liam will just have to get used to it.

[Locklear] - With some tender help from you I hope? Because I do not think I can do it alone

[Lovis] She's happier then I've seen in a long time, and she had nothing but nice things to say while you were gone either. As long as you treat her well, you and me can be the best of friends. And if you don't... Well, I'll just have to stuff you in my cremation furnace like a good caring mom. Shan't I? -winks playfully- Does that sound like a deal to you?

[Locklear] - I don't know, I feel like I may be getting the hotter end of the deal

[Lovis] I'll do my best to sway him or at least keep you from being alone with him.

[Locklear] - Thank you

[Lovis] Anytime. And if he insists on going out again. We'll all go together.

[Locklear] - I would appreciate it, but we should be returning to the others- He grabs his coat since the air is starting to get cooler, the bright red fabric settling into it's natural position

[Lovis] You certainly share her eye for colors- Goes outside.

[Locklear] Follows her out-

[Liam] - Just in time!

[Yster] Has covered the table with newspapers and her sibling and Filbert have set up the chairs.

[Noah] - Come on! Sit down! Family rules says we can't start eating until everybody is sitting!

[Lovis] Okay Okay, you can dump the pot Liam. -She watches amused as Liam drains the pot and spills the contents in the middle of the table. There are potatoes and onions and half-ears of corn and so many crawfish, and everything smells of piquant spices.

[Yster] Pats a chair for Locklear to sit next to her and grabs some crawfish for both of them. - Here, I'll show you how to get them apart.

[Locklear] - Thank you love

[Noah] Drags a whole chunk towards him and Filbert- Eat up!

[Filbert] Is working on a potato- 

[Yster] Takes a crawfish and grabs the head with one hand and the tail with the other before twisting the head off and sucking the inside of it briefly. - Then you take off the first two or three rings of the shell and you pinch the tail and pull out the meat like so!

[Locklear] Attempts and just makes a mangled mess-

[Yster] It's okay, I know they're small and hard to work with. Just keep trying. - She helps him with his technique a bit.

[Locklear] - … Can't I just take my scalpels and open them that way?

[Noah] - I don't think that's possible...

[Locklear] - Would you like to make a bet?

[Yster] Isn't that kinda like swatting a fly with a truck? They're not that hard to pull apart.

[Locklear] - Do you see the one in front of me?

[Lovis] If you want to try? It can't hurt anything. But have some vegetables too.

[Locklear] - Of course, excuse me a moment- He runs inside the house and grabs his clean set of tools before returning

[Noah] - Fancy pouch

[Yster] Added a tiny seafood fork to his part of the table while he's gone.

[Locklear sits back down and pulls out a basic scalpel, his skill becoming apparent as he easily seperates the shell from the meat with it-

[Noah] - Son of a bitch you actually can do that

[Yster] Well he is an expert surgeon. Taking apart a mudbug isn't exactly a heart transplant.

[Locklear] - Easier than pulling it apart

[Yster] You do it however you're comfortable. - she offers him some sauce. 

[Filbert] Well I'm impressed.

[Locklear] - Thank you love

[Noah] - So am I!

[Liam] - It is a skill

[Yster] Leans on his shoulder happily- 

[Lovis] Shoots Liam a soft look, it's obvious she approves.

[Liam] Is just quietly getting angrier-

[Filbert] Notices Liam's face. - Would you like me to get you some water? We've had quite a bit to drink today.

[Liam] - I'll be fine

[Lovis] -eyebrow- 

[Yster] Delicately offers Locklear a bit of potato with her fingers-

[Locklear] Bites it, the tender root crumbling in his mouth-

[Yster] So. fucking. happy. 

[Filbert] Happy sigh and leans against Noah- 

[Lovis] It's a lovely night. 

-the yard is now mostly lit with a few tiki torches and the light from the back door and windows of the little house. It's a cloudless night and the stars wheel peacefully overhead.

-Eventually all of the food is consumed and everyone is sleepy-

[Lovis] I think we should be headed home dear. 

[Filbert] Also yawns- Noah, I think our bed is calling us.

[Noah] Grins- For what reason?

[Liam] - Yes, I think home is a good idea. Do you need a ride Locklear? I didn't see your car out front

[Yster] He's staying with me for now.

[Locklear] - But thank you for the offer

[Noah] - Come on dad, let's go

[Liam] Narrows his eyes- He'd better be on the uncomfortable couch of yours

[Yster] Dad I'm a grown woman. Don't start that.

[Lovis] Dear... your age is showing.

[Liam] - Oh shush, she's our daughter, I'm going to worry

[Lovis] Don't worry dear, it's fine. 

[Yster] Mischevious- Besides I like havig him close, keeps the boogey man away.

[Locklear] Is trying not to laugh-

[Liam] - Oh alright, lets go. I love you, and Noah, visit your sister more often

[Filbert] We'll be around as long as we're in town. We can double date now too! 

[lovis] And I'm driving anyway dear. You've had enough to drink that you shouldn't.

[Liam] - Grumbles a little before handing Noah his car keys so he can get home-

[Noah] - Thanks dad, I'll bring it back to you in the morning

[Locklear] Once everyone is finally gone he slumps- I do not look forwards to ever doing that again, it was tedious

[Yster] Are you sure? Seemed like you had fun teasing my dad.

[Locklear] Has a brief look of debate as he considers telling Yster what he learned about her father-

[Yster] He's a stuffed shirt, isn't he? Mom likes you at least.

[Locklear] - Sure, let's just go with that. Now I believe I need a shower

[Yster] Go ahead. I'll round up the last crumbs and bring the table in. - kisses him

[Locklear] Heads inside and sheds his coat before stepping into Yster's shower, determined to eliminate the stink of the lake from his skin-


	400. Null, New Little Monsters, Broken Hearts, Riddles and Blazes

[Death] Has paused for a moment on the eternal plains, he's watching the crowd of human souls he's just delivered to the desert. They're men killed in battle and most have an expression of weary relief. Their voices are soft as they decide who will remain as a group and who wishes to walk the sands alone with their final thoughts and words upon their shadowy lips. Azrael feels the smallest disturbance and walks towards it curiously. Eventually finding a small area of perfectly flat sand. As his skull ridges crinkle in thought he perceives the faintest lines, they grid the unnatural patch into perfect squares. -WHAT IS THIS...? 

-There's another crackle and a dark shape forms. It's hard to look at directly but it's echoing deaths shape a little, seeking something that feels right.- 

[Azrael] WHAT ARE YOU? 

[???] A CRUMB OF YOU. I AM NULL. 

[Azrael] Draws out his scythe threateningly - YOU SHALL NOT REPLACE ME. I'VE DONE MY DUTY WITHOUT FAIL.

[Null] Backs away a little uncertainly- I SHALL NOT REPLACE. MY DUTY IS SEPARATE FROM YOURS. 

[Azrael] I SAY AGAIN, WHAT ARE YOU?   
[Null] I AM A YOUNG DEATH. MANY SCORE ARE THE TIMES HUMANS HAVE PLEADED TO ME TO SPARE THIER PAWNS, BUT I HAVE NO MERCY. 

[Azrael] Lowers the scythe to rest the butt of the snath on the ground - 

[Null] THEIR TRANSIENT LIVES AND DEATHS WERE VALUABLE TO OTHERS BUT WITHOUT REAL WEIGHT UPON THE FABRIC OF TIME.   
[Azrael] UNDERSTANDABLE. BUT WHAT HAS CHANGED?   
[Null] A PRAYER, BY THE UNIVERSE, A PRAYER AT THE BRINK OF TOTAL DESTRUCTION. A SENTIENT MIND WITH BLOOD OF OUGHTS AND ONES CALLED OUT FOR MY RELEASE AS THE LIFE WAS TAKEN FROM HER BY ELDRICH HANDS, AND THUS... I AM. 

-There's a slight shift about them as another entity takes interest-

[Insanity] Forms behind Null- My my my, what is this?

[Null] Seems to flicker and is then facing her with a half-formed skull beneath a hood of haze. It's watching her curiously 

[Azrael] THEY ARE ONE OF MY KIND, AND NO CONCERN OF YOURS INSANITY. 

[Insanity] - Are you sure? I think that is up to him

[Null] I AM NOT A 'HIM'. AND IT DEPENDS ON WHAT YOU ARE. 

[Azrael] shES a ParAsiTE...

[Insanity] - How cruel of you Azrael, I prefer to see myself as more of a companion

[Azrael] AS YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO THROW IN YOUR LOT WOTH THE DESTRUCTION OF MY CHARGES SOULS: I AM ENTITLED TO My OpinIon.

[Null] Raises an insubstantial parody of a hand and waves it near her- HOW CURIOUS... SHE IS SIMILAR TO THE KILLER. BUT SO MUCH YOUNGER. 

[Insanity] - Ooh, who killed who?

[Null] A DIGITAL BEING WAS DONE IN BY AN INCOMPREHENSIBLE THING ALIEN TO EVEN THE REALM SHE WAS BORN IN. BUT SHE IS IN A TRANSITIONAL STATE. I MAY YET HAVE MY FIRST SOUL, OR SHE WILL HAVE A REPRIEVE. IT REMAINS TO BE SEEN. 

[Azrael] EVEN DEATH IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS SOMETIMES...

[Insanity] Perhaps I should go and bother the doctor more often... Or even the one in limbo

[Null] I DO NOT KNOW OF THIS DOCTOR, BUT TROUBLE NOT MY TRANSITIONING SOUL. OR YOU AND I WILL BE FAST ENEMIES. 

[Insanity] - You wouldn't be able to do anything

[Azrael] THEY ARE ALSO ENTITLED TO THEIR OPINION. 

[Null] Trying to solidify their form more. They're aggravated. - STAY OUT OF MY REALM. YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US. 

[Insanity] - I wander where I please infant

[Azrael] Almost looks like he has a headache- YOu aRe bOTH chilDreN 

[Insanity] Giggles- I may be to you, but you cannot deny that they are newborn

[Azrael] AND ILL NOT STAND IDLY WHILE YOU TURN ANOTHER OF MY KIND INTO A GIBBERING CARICATURE OF THEMSELVES!   
[Null] Backs away from Insanity warily- 

[Insanity] - I don't know what you're talking about

[Azrael] Coldly- THE DEATH OF THE SLENDERS WENCH. 

[Insanity] - Did you ever met him before I infected him?

[Azrael] cold stare - 

[Null] Is looking a bit more solid, but their face is still uncertain. 

[Insanity] - That's what I thought. You fail to realize that for some I am good. He was far more monstrous and uncivilized than he is now

[Azrael] I'M IN NO MOOD TO DEBATE WITH YOU. GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BOTHER.

[Null] ...

[Insanity] - That's alright, I have a new... Addition to check on

[Azrael] AT THE RISK OF YOU WASTING MORE OF MY TIME, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO INDICATE?

[Insanity] - Perhaps you should be questioning why the Wickerman's brood mare, has yet to show any anger

[Azrael] BECAUSE A BEATEN WOMAN TENDS TO KEEP HER FEELINGS TO HERSELF.

[Null] Inward hiss-

[Insanity] - And another reason as well

[Azrael] IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT.

[Insanity] - Did you know that while bearing a child, the child will consume the emotion they will eat from the mother during that time?

[Azrael] Shrugs - AND?

[Insanity] - Perhaps your old friend and my ward shall finally gain a sister

[Azrael] Smiles- HoW VerY VerY InTERestIng.

[Insanity] - Yet another thing the Wickerman will dislike

[Azrael] Obviously doesn't give a fig about the Wickerman's happiness, but is too dignified to put it that way. 

[Null] SIR?

[Azrael] THEN THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION. BUT I DO HAVE OTHER THINGS TO ATTEND TOO NOW.

[Insanity] - Awww, but I'm having fun!

[Azrael] AS I SAID. GO PLAY ELSEWHERE. - turns to leave and bekons for Null to follow.

[Insanity] Huffs and vanishes into a different dimension-

[CP] Is laying "trapped" on the bed by Aether who is sleeping on his chest-

[Notch] Taps on the door, and squeaks it open quietly - Cp? AWWWWWWWW.

[CP] - Shush, I just got her to sleep

[Notch] Jebs on the phone again... - he sets the phone next to Cp's ear and backs off a little- 

[Jeb] Hey big guy, what's up?

[CP] - Fuck off the baby is sleeping

[Jeb] More quietly- Have you considered my offer at all?

[CP] - Fuck no, now stop asking

[Jeb] I can throw in a car...

[CP] -Why the nether would I need a car?

[Jeb] I don't know? I know you don't fit in Markus's car. Look I really want to hire you.

[CP] - It's not happening- He glances down as Aether scooches around a little and he brings a hand up to keep her from getting to far to one side

[Jeb] Please? I'm not sure what I can offer you. I can pay you really well?

[CP] - I don't need your money

[Jeb] But you'll have input on new features?

[CP] - Oh just shut the fuck up, I'm not interested!- He's working really hard to not yell

[Jeb] I can add you back in in the patch notes. That'll make everyone go bananas?

This message has been removed.

[CP] - And have them set off summoners for weeks on end? I think the others would murder me for that

[Jeb] Do you want me to beg?

[Notch] quietly- It's not like you'll have to be there everyday.

[CP] - It wouldn't change anything

[Aether] Makes some noise-

[Jeb] Frustrated noise-

[Notch] Cp...

[CP] Gives Notch a "what" look-

[Jeb] Not even one day a week?

[CP] - One day for you is several for us in game

[Jeb] Need a babysitter?

[CP] - We have way more than enough of those

[Jeb] You could work from in-game? Seriously.... I just need a troubleshooter.

[CP] - No

[Jeb] But your coding skill is incredible. Doc is the only one who comes close in pure game situations.

[CP] - Then go ask Doc

[Jeb] Meeeeeeeeehhhhhh.......

[Notch] Ho boy.

[CP] Just tosses the phone to Notch-

[Notch] Catches it deftly. - Sorry Jeb. - He hangs up the call and sighs. - You're just enjoying tormenting him, aren't you?

[CP] - A little

[Aether] Hiccups a little and wakes up, starting to cry-

[CP] Sighs- You only slept for like five minutes!

[Notch] She's a baby. They always have irregular sleep schedules.

[CP] Groans and it shifts into a slight yell as Aether spits up all over his shirt-

[Notch] Babies. - He goes and gets a cloth from a trunk near the bed to clean it up. - You need a burp cloth for under her head so she doesn't drool on you anyway.

[CP] - Whatever- He hands Aether over to Notch while he cleans himself

[Notch] Holds Aether- griefed your daddy again didn't you?

[Aether] Still a bit upset-

[Notch] Walks her a bit, rocking her gently - shhh, it's okay sweetheart

[Aether] Settles down-

[CP] Switches shirts- Damnit, Lie's been stealing mine again

[Notch] She just likes them because they're big. - gives Aether a little kiss-

[Aether] Grabs onto Notch's shirt-

[CP] - Yeah well I have some stuff to check on with my mobs

[Notch] Is that my cue to watch her for a bit?

[CP] - If you want

[Trender] Is heading towards town to check on Splender who had gone to feed-

[Doc] Is taking a break out on the porch and waves in a friendly way as he goes by.

[Trender] - Ah, hello Doctor

[Doc] It's a good day to be outside. I needed a little break from babysitting my computer.

[Trender] - Are you having difficulties?

[Doc] Someone I know... they were murdered. But not really. She's stuck in the respawn engine.

[Trender] - So in a state of limbo?

[Lie] Is approaching the castle to talk to Doc-

[Doc] I believe so. I've got the computer cycling her and checking her code. It's going to keep debugging her and attempting to respawn her at regular intervals until it hits a 100% and pops her back out again.

[Trender] - I see

[Lie] - Hey Doc?

[Doc] Yeah, it's upsetting. She doesn't seem to be in any distress at least. She's likely in a sleep mode and doesn't know what's happening. Hello Lie. What are you up too?

[Lie] - I actually came to talk to you about something CN told me

[Doc] Oh?

[Lie] - CN said something about you killing a blank steve and then shoving it in a chest?

[Doc] Well... that is true. I was rather busy at the time. But it was a blank.

[Lie] - What exactly were you doing with it?

[Doc] Eyes flick to Trender briefly- I needed a test dummy and I didn't want to hurt anyone...

[Trender] - A test dummy?

[Doc] Avatars make a noise when you hurt them even if there's no mind or player inside...

[Lie] - I don't understand Doc... Why is that important

[Doc] Looks down- I was just practicing a power I haven't touched in a very long time.

[Trender] - What power would that be?

[Doc] sadly- Sometimes the type of powers a Herobrine gains is related to the trauma that exacerbated or caused the intial glitch. My hearts were broken by someone I cared about deeply, and now... I can... break hearts. It's not easy, but, as Cp has said many times; I suck at fighting.

[Lie] - Breaking hearts? Doc, I think you are much better at making them

[Doc] But harder times are coming Lie. Just being large and throwing my weight around might not be enough.

[Trender] - But does it only work on the hearts for this game? After all, an actual humans heart is much different than yours, and I'm not certain us slender beings even have them...

[Doc] I have to start somewhere. It's a ranged attack and better then nothing.

[Trender] - May I see this blank you are working with?

[Doc] Yeah... hang on a minute. - They take out a double trunk and drop it with a bang- I couldn't just leave it lying around. I didn't want to scare anyone. - They take open the box and drump out the avatar. The Steve just ragdolls on the porch and lays there motionless.

[Trender] - Do you have difficulties keeping it standing?

[Doc] No, I can make it T-pose or just idle. I guess I could pose it other ways and it would stay, it's just a model. - They fiddle with it a little bit and the Steve rises to standing and stares blankly ahead.

[Trender] - Hmmm, perhaps you would prefer something more realistic to the real world?

[Doc] That's a disturbing thought, what did you have in mind?

[Trender] - I have a mannequin that I'm just about done with, if you'd like to see how effective your attack is on a real human, you're welcome to try it on them

[Lie] - A mannequin?

[Doc] I'm a little confused. I thought mannequins were made of plastic or something? Do you have a power to make them more real?

[Trender] - Oh no, nothing like that. They are... Well, my victims

[Doc] Is chilled - I presume you're offering to let me put someone out of their misery...?

[Trender] - Or put them through more

[Lie] - I... I don't like this

[Doc] Swallows hard - Can you please tell me how you choose your victims?

[Trender] - My victims are chosen very simply. THey are those who put down the ones I've helped. I do not take kindly to those who erase my hard work

[Doc] So... bullies?

[Trender] - For such a crude term, yes

[Lie] - I'm going to go check on Aether...- She's very unnerved and slips away

[Doc] Notes her leaving- And you assure me that it would be someone who really deserves this?

[Trender] - Oh yes

[Doc] Resigned. - Show me. I need to know I'm working on something I can use to protect my loved ones.

[Trender] - Just one moment, let me clear a space in my workshop- He goes to the closest door and focuses his power before stepping through. True to his word he beckons Doc in a moment later

[Doc] Gathers up the Steve and walks through with them over one shoulder-

[Trender] Has cleared a space on the main aisle and has set the mannequin up in the center of. The human has been holding the pose for so long that their limbs are numb and the tips of their fingers turned dark from the lack of blood reaching them Their naked body covered in small pricks from needles-

[Doc] Is very much disturbed- I...

[Trender] - Something wrong Doctor?

[Doc] Shakes their head- It's just a bit much... my first impulse is to help anyone in pain...

[Trender] - This one cannot be saved

[Doc] Resolute - Just... let me practice for a moment, I don't want to cause any more suffering if I can help it. - They set up the Steve. It looks the same out here and stands where it's put.

[Trender] - Very well- He heads down a side aisle to do a bit of inventory work which he'll pass onto Scarfy later

[Doc] Focuses on the Steve and reaches out from several feet away. Envisioning their hands grasping the avatars tiny hearts and squeezing them to bursting. There's a loud OOF as one pops under the strain-

[Trender] Glances over just to make sure everything is alright-

[Doc] Tries again and a bead of sweat dribbles down hir brow. The blank Steve exclaims twice more as the number of full hearts goes down further.

[Trender] - Remember, you only have to break one heart with a normal human

-There's a bit of stirring in the air, and Doc catches a whiff of something very familiar. 

[Doc] Do... you have a library in here too Trender?

[Trender] - I have a collection of patterns, yes, but only a couple books

[Doc] Sniffing- I smell... old books. - They shiver as a faint touch ghosts over their shoulder. They turn to face the more human target with trepidation.-

-The human's gaze is dull, dried blood gathered around the threads where Trender had sewn their mouth shut. They barely even remember what they were-

[Doc] ... - The voice is low and familiar, and comes in from the hindbrain- LET THEM GO, IT IS TIME. - Xe closes hir eyes- I understand... - They reach out and it feels like their power is guided, the heart is a warm pulse invisible in their hand and they close around it with determination. 

\- The victim shudders, trying to cough through their bound up mouth, and then is still. -

[Trender] Approaches- Would you like to open them up and see what damage you've wrought?

[Doc] I can look without doing that... Just give me a moment- They cock their head with an abstracted gaze, as if someone is whispering in their ears - That's... Oh my gods....!!!

[Trender] - Are you alright?

[Doc] Slow spreading smile- Oh yes... But I'll hold onto that crumb of good news for a few moments more. - They have a bit of a spring in their step now and make a small lens of statick to look at the corpses heart through the skin-

-The heart inside is exploded, but around the body Doc can see the metal rods Trender had forced inside to keep the human in it's pose. The organs around the body are now dead as well and the stomach has shrunk due to lack of food. The lungs also appear as if the human may have smoked-

[Doc] Esh... well at least I know it's effective. Do... you want to keep the Steve?

[Trender] - No, I have other mannequins

[Doc] Swallows- Fair enough... Do you mind if I talk to Slender briefly before I head back?

[Trender] - Let me see if he's available too- There's a moment of concentration- Yes, he can see you- Trender leads back to the door- Just through here Doctor

[Doc] Thank you- they head out into the hallway and make their way towards the office distractedly. Little do they notice the tall entity sneaking up on them-   
[Polybius] Uses his floating hands to grab Doc's shoulders and spin them roughly around to face him- Cp isn't here to protect you this time twerp! - their screen immediately fills with nightmarish scenes of horror and torment-   
[Doc] Rather undignified screams and trying to wiggle free. They manage to get loose and run pell-mel towards Slender's office.   
[Polybius] Much unpleasant laughter as he gives chase- 

[Slender] Slightly agitated sigh as he goes to his door and opens it- Polybius!

[Doc] actually runs between Slender's legs into the office. 

[Polybius] Annoyed grunt- yeh? 

[Slender] - I suggest you stop such acts when a guest has come to speak with me...

[Polybius] Grumbles- you're no fun. 

[Doc] Bit of panting- sheesh... Why does everyone want to give me nightmares today? 

[Slender] Turns towards Doc- And what did you wish to speak to me about Doctor?

[Doc] glances between him and Polybius- I have news for you, but... Fewer ears the better. 

[Polybius] I don't have any ears you little weasel. 

[Slender] - Leave Polybius

[Polybius] Slinks off. 

[Doc] Thank you... 

[Slender] Shuts the door and it becomes apparent that the room is sound proofed to a degree- What did you wish to speak about Doctor?

[Doc] I actually have really good news for you, delivered by Death himself. You're about to have a new addition to your family. 

[Slender] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Azrael told me. Your mom is pregnant! Isn't that wonderful? 

[Slender] Freezes- She is what? Oh dear...

[Doc] So it looks like Dawn summoning her was really well timed. One less child for your father to corrupt. 

[Slender] - Or kill

[Doc] Exactly, and there's one other thing. - Xe smiles broadly- it's a girl! You're going to have a little Slender sister. 

[Slender] - Then I can only pray my father does not know that

[Doc] It's not like she was showing or anything. And she told me he'd barely spoken to her in quite some time. Do Slenders have a long gestational period? You guys are such op predators it wouldn't seem right for it to be shorter then a humans. 

[Slender] - Yes, it is a long time, bit I also know that what few sisters I might have had, he cut from the womb

[Doc] Scowls - that just gives me more resolve to help you fight him. Poor Mirabella.

[Slender] - That may be why she hasn't mentioned it to anyone

[Doc] Is now thinking. - I think I'll get her some baby stuff and just suprise her. Seems easier then coaxing it out of her. And coming from me is a bit humorus since I'm about as psychic as a potato compared to most of my friends. Heh. Any suggestions?

[Slender] - I doubt I'd be the best judge

[Doc] Aw, don't say that. You're a great dad for Sally.

[Slender] - You may wish to speak with your witch friend. Young slenders tend to have tantrums, and they release storms of EMP

[Doc] Yikes. I'll do just that. She'll probably want to do something special to the house in addition to just giving her a charm. And they'll need a bigger house too... That'll be fun. I haven't built anything much in a while, Deerheart always yells at me when I add rooms to the castle. It's so big at this point it can actually cause a bit of lag in that part of the server for regular players.

[Slender] - I hope for my mother to come here once we've dealt with my father

[Doc] Well yeah, of course. But we don't know how long that might take. And it's no biggie to have extra structures. You of all people should know you can never have too many rooms in case someone needs a place to stay.

[Slender] - Indeed, now if you don't mind Doctor, I still have work to attend to

[Doc] Oh, of course. Me too. Good chat. I'll be off, I remember where the tv is. -they scoot out and heave the huge door gently closed behind them. 

[Polybius] Is waiting around the corner and leers at them with a faceful of static as they quick-walk by and sprint to the liiving room- 

[Doc] Hops into the tv and pops out in hir own kitchen with a sigh of relief. - Fucking hell...

[Deer] Pokes head down the stairs- Love? Everything alright?

[Doc] I had to step out with one of the Slenders for a sec, the result was nightmare inducing as usual. Trender may target bad people but what he does to them is pretty horrific.

[Deer] - Do I want to know?

[Doc] Lets say... I killed one of them and it was a merciful act. 

[Deer] - Well, he is a creepy pasta...

[Doc] it's certainly the heart of a cautionary tale about being a dick to people for no reason. I do have good news though, from Azrael surprisingly. 

[Deer] - What is it?

[Doc] Grins- Mirabella is pregnant. Has been since she came in. The Slender brothers are about to get a little sister! 

[Deer] - Oh that's wonderful! Why didn't she tell us?

[Doc] Fear most likely. Slender says the Wicker Man did not want daughters and has already cut two female babes out of her and killed them...

[Deer] - Oh the poor thing...

[Doc] I think we should round up some baby stuff and go visiting

[Deer] - Aether is getting bigger... Maybe Lie could give us some stuff... But we also don't know how big the baby will be...

[Doc] I know a way to find out how big it is now at least. I'm dying to take a peek anyway. And I did copy some of the basic stuff. Blankets and toys, just in case. 

[Deer] - What else should we take?

[Doc] We can go tell Lie first, I can copy stuff while we're there. 

[Deer] - Then let's go!

[Doc] Follows hir elated server with a smile- 

[Lie] Is just finishing up her outside chores having checked on Aether and letting Notch play with her some more-

[Doc] Waves- hi Lie! You busy? 

[Lie] - Just finishing up, why?

[Deer] Is practically bouncing-

[Doc] Sorry if I disturbed you earlier Lie, but I have good news to deliver, unless my mate would like to do the honors? 

[Deer] - Mirabella is pregnant!

[Lie] - She's what?

[Doc] She has been since she cane in. Apparently their gestation is pretty long and they don't show much of a bump. 

[Lie] - I see, and I'm guessing you wanna copy some baby stuff?

[Doc] It seems like the most efficient way. I can always change a few colors if need be, so you don't have the exact same stuff. I was just out and I really don't want to go shopping right now. I was going to invite you to come as well. Under any other circumstances is say bring Aether too, but I'm not sure it would be okay? Mirabella does still have her dampening bag and Trender is the one watching over her right now. 

[Lie] - Notch has Aether right now, she can stay with him. Apparently CP passed her off earlier today

[Doc] Where is CP anyway? 

[Lie] - Going over stuff with his mobs, I think he's planning on over watching Blake with the blazes today

[Doc] Ah, okay. Can we go through the stuff? 

[Lie] - Sure, let's just go upstairs- She starts heading that way

[Deer] - Oh this is so exciting

[Doc] Follows her and dutifully copies the things she offers up, making small changes here and there. - I just hope she isn't freaked out by us knowing. 

[Lie] - She didn't tell you?

[Doc] Amusingly it came from the mouth of an angel. Azrael told me. 

[Lie] - He seems to have a habit of that

[Doc] Ah, He seems like a pretty nice entity for the help he's given us so far. Dawn thinks highly of him too. I think he just gets a bad rep because people are scared to die and he's pretty intimidating. 

[Lie] - This is true- She laughs a little- I suppose he might just be grateful for having others to talk to, however brief it is

[Doc] And like Dawn, we'll be around for quite some time. - Xe copies the little blanket with the dragon pattern that Yaunfen had picked out, and after a moment of debate, changes the wooby to a uniform violet with a pattern of little Endermen around the edges. 

[Lie] - Well then, should we get going?

[Doc] Ready when you are... Ladiesss. 

[Deer] Excitedly rushes out the door-

[Lie] Sighs and follows-

[Doc] Gives her a pat on the back and also follows- 

[Deer] Waves at the villagers as they pass the village-

[Doc] Is thinking. - I wonder if I could... hold up for sec guys. - They take a trunk out of the creative and plunk it down. - Lie what's a good pattern for gift wrap?

[Lie] - Gift wrap? Ummm, I'm really not sure...

[Deer] - Well there are little endermen on the blanket...

[Lie] - You could theme it like that I suppose

[Doc] Maybe just the faces... That's a bit too intimidating... Maybe the sparkles....? - They adjust the outer part of the trunk so it's got a pattern of ender sparkles on a very pale green background to make it glow. - That works. - They load it up with all the baby stuff and pick it up again. -Ready!

[Lie] - Lead the way

[Doc] Heads down the hill to Splenders house and calls out politely- anybody home?

[Splender] Goes to the entrance way- Hello!

[Doc] Hey Splender, is your mom in?

[Splender] - Yes, she's following Yaunfen's prescription of looking at flowers!

[Doc] Awww. Can we come over a talk to her for a sec?

[Splender] - Certainly!

[Doc] Pulls the lever and bekons the others to follow them over the little bridge.

[Deer] Practically skips over-

[Lie] Follows calmly-

[Mirabella] Is sitting next to a vase while Trender is hand stitching a piece of fabric nearby-

[Doc] Hello Mirabella, Trender. Me and the girls here wanted to come see you. We have a present for you.

[Mirabella] - Oh? What is it?

[Doc] Sets the colorful box down and takes Deerheart's hand with a smile- Open it and see.

[Mirabella] Stands and approaches, carefully opening the trunk only to quickly step back and away from it, a slight tremor of concern going through her body- How... How did you...

[Splender] - Mother? Are you alright?

[Doc] It's okay! We're really happy for you! Azrael told me. It's kinda hard to hide stuff from angels.

[Mirabella] Is shaking a little-

[Trender] - I had my suspicions, but then again I did measure you for your clothes Mother...

[Lie] - It's alright Mirabella, you and the baby will be safe here

[Splender] - BABY!?!?!?

[Doc] You're gonna have a little sister! Isn't it wonderful?!

[Splender] - A SISTER!?!?

[Trender] Tenses a little at the word and speaks quietly- Father would be furious...

[Doc] Brow furrows- He can kiss my ass. I heard what happened to the others. That was unforgivable.

[Mirabella] - There have been so many ripped from me...

[Splender] - What do you mean? What others?

[Doc] Two at least...

[Mirabella] - Far more than that... Two before Slender, three after him and before you left... Six since then...

[Doc] Lets out a little dragonish growl- He won't get this one.

[Lie] - Mirabella, it's alright. We'll keep you safe, I know Slender is doing everything he can

[Deer] - Besides, this is a happy occasion!

[Splender] Is a little sad having learned about his unborn sisters-

[Doc] At Splender - Try to be happy for the one you'll get to see grow up, my friend.

[Splender] - But the others...

[Mirabella] - Would have been used as I was had they been allowed to live, it was a mercy

[Doc] Nods solemly. They give Splender a hug around the legs since that's all they can reach. -

[Mirabella] Carefully places a hand on her stomach-

[Splender] Accepts the small bit of happy energy from Doc-

[Mirabella] - It's why I've been unable to summon anger... It's what she feasts upon...

[Doc] She likes anger? Oh man. Cp is going to have a brand new fan. - Chuckles and nudges Lie-

[Lie] - I don't know, you have to admit he's not been nearly as angry as he used to be

[Doc] This is true, maybe Mb then? Anyway, it is what it is. We went for mostly blankets and toys because we don't have agood idea how big she'll be when she's born, but now that I think about it, Trender here probably wants to do the baby clothes?

[Trender] -Of course

[Doc] However... I do have a delicate request... may I... see the baby Mirabella? I can use a statick ring as a lense. I'll even take a picture for you.

[Mirabella] - See her?

[Doc] Yeah, like an... well it's more detailed then an x-ray. - They make a little ring of crackly statick and hold it over their own chest so she and the others can see through it. Inside the ring are most of Doc's hearts, plainly visible beneath their ribs, the colorful stone and metal ones glittering in the sunlight.

[Mirabella] - Does it... Does it hurt?

[Lie] - No, not at all. Doc's done it to me to give me another heart before

[Doc] Nods- I'm not even going to touch you, it's just to look. - Actually - They hold the ring over Lie and theres a pulse of dull light as her redstone heart becomes visible - Cp has one just like it.

[Splender] - Awwwww

[Deer] - They get brighter if the two of them have been apart for too long

[Doc] Soft smile. -I've used it to look at Splender before too, but his guts are just.... he's kinda full of smoke. It's odd.

[Trender] - We all are, I've sewn up my brothers enough times to know that intimately

[Doc] It caught me off guard, that's all. I've briefly worked on Slender myself, but I was fixing tentacles.

[Trender] - So I remember- He holds up the piece of fabric he's working on just to make certain that everything is still correct

[Splender] - I wanna see my baby sister!

[Doc] hah... yeah I was pretty drunk. I'm glad he doesn't seem to remember! So... that okay Mirabella?

[Mirabella] - I... I suppose so...

[Doc] Wonderful! - They walk up to her and put down a wood block so they can reach and hold the ring a bit away from her abdomen to see.

-Inside is smoky, and dark like her children, but it gets darker and more solid around a very tight bundle of slender tentacles which are wrapped around the baby inside to protect it-

[Splender] - Awww, I can't see her!

[Doc] Whoah! - They take a picture- That's... actually that makes sense. Since you don't seem to have regular organs. It's like a ball of tree roots? - They put the ring away and marry the picture to a small stack of paper and hold a copy out for her to take.

[Mirabella] Takes it and looks at it- That would explain the things he would rip out

[Doc] And perhaps why that being done didn't kill you... Sorry Splender, I guess she's going to have to remain mysterious for now. - They pass him a copy so he can at least see the tight knot of tentacles.

[Splender] - So small!

[Doc] ...Does this mean Slenders.. lay eggs? Kinda?

[Mirabella] - No, the tendrils will release the child before it comes out

[Lie] - Why do you automatically go for the egg theory?

[Doc] Well if the ball had been removed early without massive trauma, presumably... I thought maybe the natural progression would be to pass it once the baby was fully formed in the tentacle-ball.

[Lie] Just sighs-

[Deer] - Well, congratulations Mirabella, I can't wait to meet the little one!

[Doc] Is just sitting on the wood block now - Same here! Slender says her tantrums might cause some emp disturbances, but I'm going to get Dawn to help me with that. We'll get her a charm like the bags Dawn made for you guys to keep it localized.

[Lie] - A bag might not work Doc

[Doc] Well not exactly, you can't give a baby something inedible they might eat. But I think it's a solvable problem. - Xe gestures at Deerheart. - I think my love here deserves some credit too. She's been holding the server under the weight of this many slenders without even breaking a sweat.

[Lie] - True, but I'm telling you right now, anything you put on that baby, she's going to take right off

[Deer] - Thank you love

[Doc] Maybe a weighted blanket? Or wards for the house itself?

[Splender] - If it helps keep all of you safe, then I don't mind if you put things up around the house

[Doc] Well that's the other thing. You could probably use some more space. Especially with Pinwheel getting bigger. Would you like to do some building? I'm open to suggestions and I can get you plenty of any material to make it.

[Splender] - I'm not sure, I think Pinwheel may just prefer to stay outside... But yes, we will need another room for my baby sister

[Trender] - I believe that's his way of asking you to do it

[Doc] I'm all over it. Mirabella? Any particular color or style for you? You could also probably use a bit of space.

[Mirabella] - I... I am not certain... I really have no preference...

[Doc] I'll just go for pretty then. - They glance at the boquet- with flowers.

[Lie] - I should be checking on my household

[Doc] Probably. You don't want to leave Aether with Markus for too long. He's not really warm enough to keep her happy.

[Lie] Says her farewells and leaves-

[Doc] At Mirabella- So... just for the sake of education, how long do you guys usually carry a baby before it's born?

[Mirabella] - A few human years

[Doc] Considering that Slenders are clearly apex predators, that makes sense. It's usually herbivores and small prey animals that breed fast and furious. How long do you think it's been?

[Mirabella] - Perhaps a year and a half? If not more?

[Doc] hmmm I wonder if being in-game will make a difference? Time moves rather quickly here.

[Mirabella] - I do not know

[Doc] Do Slenders get weird hormonal cravings with pregnancy? - xe chuckles- There's this cheese my friend makes. It only tastes good to Herobrines, just the smell is sickening to everyone else. Lie hates the stuff, but man alive, she ate so much of it while she was pregnant! Now she doesn't even want to look at it. Ha-ha.

[Mirabella] - We... We do end up craving things, but we curb it with a special herb from our realm since most of what we crave cannot be gotten easily

[Doc] So since you feed on emotions, does that mean you crave different emotions then you normally need?

[Mirabella] - No, we crave more, material means of food

[Doc] Oh, well, we've no end of meat and whatnot. Just let me know.

[Mirabella] - I will

[Doc] Then I guess I'll get to work. You guys let me know if you need anything at all. I'll be close by. - Xe picks up the chunk of wood and plops back down on the carpet. - Shall we Deerheart?

[Lie] Enters the workroom with Aether to check on Karla and Arc-

[Arc] Is sitting against a wall sketching in a book-

[Karla] Gives her a feeble wave from under the blanket.

[Lie] - Hey, feeling any better?

[Karla] Thanks to this, yes- jingles the flower a little-

[Lie] - I'm glad. Feel like possibly putting some clothes on?

[Karla] That would be nice.... even just a robe.

[Arc] - A robe would probably be best anyways, wouldn't rub as much over the marking, especially if it's a silkier material

[Lie] - Do you have one over at your place?

[Karla] Several.

[Lie] - I'll go grab one, are they in your room?

[Karla] Yes... it's in the small downstairs from the workroom.

[Lie] - Alright, I'll be right back. Arc? There's food in the trunks if you need it

[Arc] - Thanks

[Lie] Heads out across her property towards Karla's place, greeting some mobs as she goes. She pauses at the door and knocks in case Ever is there-

[Ever] Is pacing the floor and yanks the door open a bit quickly-

[Lie] - Easy there, it's just me

[Ever] Looks a bit spare - Please... Have you heard anything?

[Banette] Toddles up-

[Lie] - She's fine and safe. I just need one of her robes

[Ever] ... - He steps aside with a sigh- go ahead.

[Lie] - Hold Aether for a minute? I'd rather not take her into Karla's room...

[Ever] Takes the baby nervously and rocks her while he's pacing

[Lie] Heads down into Karla's room cautiously, looking around at the room-

-Karlas personal room is rather spare. She has a lot of sex toys and various clothing, but not much in the way of personal mementos. There is a small Luger in the trunk next to her bed though, it's definetly an antique. She has several soft bathrobes, mostly gray, brown or black

[Lie] - Avoids the gun and grabs Karla's brown silk robe. By now she's a bit flustered and she hurries back up the stairs-

[Aether] Reaches for Lie- Ma ma ma!

[Lie] - I wasn't gone that long sweet heart

[Ever] Passes her back- I'm trusting you Lie... 

[Lie] - I know, and I appreciate it very much. Just let me know if you need anything too

[Ever] Little tail twitch- I will 

[Lie] - Alright, I'll see you around- She heads back to her place and opens the back door- Karla? You still awake?

[Karla] Barely...

[Lie] Puts down one of Aether's play mats and puts the baby on it before approaching Karla- Here, I'll help you sit up- She gently begin helping Karla

[Karla] Is lean under the blankets and still pretty firm for her unnaturally gained 80+ years- thank you... - Lie's fingers tangle a bit in her long gray hair, it's messy from sleeping so much. 

[Lie] - We should probably brush your hair too...- Lie is already getting flustered over the naked woman in front of her- Here... Let's start with your injured side so you won't have to move it as much- She offers the arm of the sleeve

[Karla] Allows herself to be helped and notices Lies expression. - Id say Im your future, but I think there's a strong chance your digital nature will keep you as young and fresh as a newly bloomed flower forever. 

[Lie] - Oh shush, you know how I can get. Now brace your self, I'm going to help get your other arm in

[Karla] Is helped and relaxes a bit as the soft fabric is draped over her. - Arc? I can't even imagine what you think of me. Foolish perhaps. 

[Arc] - Honestly? Your better then the other proxies he's tried before

[Karla] Better? In what way? Did he accidentally kill them trying to mark them? 

[Arc] - No... The fact that they were granted power... It kinda went to their heads. They became, obsessed, and any minor infraction set against them, they'd use his roses to try and get their own personal revenge. Now Smexy is okay with that happening occasionally, but they did it a few dozen times a day

[Karla] That kind of vindictiveness gets the wrong attention rather quickly. I hope I'll be a better steward. 

[Arc] - Well if you plan on mostly staying here, then I doubt there will be any problems. Although occasionally he may have a job for you, well, other than the usual Halloween one, but that's months away

[Karla] There is the tree to consider, so it's not just a need to hide myself away. But I'm not against going out, especially now that I have a place to retreat to that isn't so easily set aflame by angry townsfolk. And like our mutual friend the Doctor has said, the mail must occasionally be retrieved. 

[Lie] - Karla you've already got Ever a nervous wreck as it is right now, do want to do that to him again over and over?

[Karla] Takes a long breath- Lie... I was in the military long before either of you were born. Our cause was not just, but I understand that chances must be taken and sacrifices made in the defense of things that are meaningful to us. Like Ever I have promised myself to a more powerful master and must now trust that their decisions will benefit us both. Ive become rather fond of this place and I see your world as something worth defending.   
Ever is my sub, he is not my slave. If he finds my actions unforgivable... I will be sad. But we are not Herobrines, and both of us will survive the pain. I have volunteered for a job, and must now accept all that it entails. 

[Lie] - Karla, that's not what I'm talking about. Ever missed the message that you'd returned to the server, he's so frantically worried about you right now that he may just collapse from exhaustion when you do go home. He's nervous and worried, and just anxious. He just wants to know that you are okay. These are the emotions he'll feel every time you leave without him, there is another choice you have to make here, just how far will you be willing to take him with you?

[Karla] I do not think that is my decision to make. 

[Arc] - Smexy will not mind if you bring somebody with you, he will keep an eye on him as well if you do, but he won't really have any extra abilities to help you

[Lie] - Karla I know how much Ever loves you, he's follow you farther than what is good for him if you let him

[Karla] I know that Ever would like to be digital. That transition would likely give him some advantages. He's also seen me kill before. Though it was technically self defense. 

[Lie] - Turning digital is very painful, and there's no guarantee that he'd gain powers. Both Notch and I were given things by others which is what led to us having powers

[Karla] Then perhaps that can also be arranged. But you are again asking me to make decisions for him. 

[Lie] - I'm just trying to let you know what to expect

[Karla] I feel that I am surrounded by clever people here most of the time. I'm sure a solution will be discovered. 

[Lie] - Probably

[Arc] Twitches a little- Dammit Smexy, no, Inglebert cannot stay in my apartment

[Karla] Inglebert? 

[Arc] - Smexy's dog that he stole from somewhere and I think manages to keep alive by sheer willpower

[Karla] We all have our quirks. Is there anything else specific I should be made aware of? 

[Arc] - Be prepared to clean up a lot of petals, he sheds them everywhere

[Karla] I can think of worse things. I like the smell of roses. 

[Arc] - The petals have the same effect as he roses, so unless you want this Ever to end up... Well... You have an idea what Smexy can do

[Karla] I don't want to subject him to that... 

[Arc] - I mean, the only reason they don't effect us is because I forced it into being a part of my deal with him and with that of every proxy he's made since

[Karla] Is it too late to make a request then? It doesn't seem an unreasonable thing to ask. 

[Arc] - Nah, I mean, he will still probably tease Ever whenever he see's him, but other than that Offender will pretty much be harmless

[Karla] Teasing can be handled, as long as the threat is empty. 

[Arc] - For the most part, Smexy can't exactly help the wanting to fuck everything aspect

[Karla] He is an incubus to whom lust is meat and drink. I wouldn't presume to judge a wolf for eating a sheep. But I've taken enough from Ever, in this case, I draw a line. Even if my request is refused and we can no longer share a dwelling. 

[Lie] - Splender might be able to help you, I know the brothers can rarely deny him

[Karla] nods weakly- she's obviously exhausted. 

[Lie] - Lay back down and get some more sleep Karla, it'll help

[Arc] - She's right, you can talk to Smexy later

-A couple days later-

[Lie] Is sitting out front, taking a break while CP is inside bathing the baby-

[Sphinx] - from nearby- Hey. I have a riddle for you.

[Lie] Looks over surprised- Oh... Um, okay?

-Sphinx sits by her, curling her tail around her legs -

[Lie] - Please put a shirt on

[Sphinx] Only if you get this right.

[Sphinx] I have memories, but none of my own, whatever's on my inside is what is shown. If I'm ever different it's because you changed me, I feel like a decoration, here for you to arrange me. What am I?

[Lie] - A... Scrapbook?

[Sphinx] A good guess, but wrong. - Smirks- No shirt for me.

[Lie] Frowns a little- Then what is it?

[Sphinx] A picture frame.

[Lie] - So I was kinda close?

[Sphinx] Oh yes, quite.

[Lie] - Alright, then here's one for you. What's four letters long, has three feet, but can't run?

[Sphinx] -After a moment- We don't have those here. That's kind of a tricky riddle, and kind of cheating...

[Lie] - And the answer?

[Chester] Wanders up curiously, having heard a little of what they were saying...

[Sphinx] A yard. Whatever that is.

[Lie] - Dammit

[Chester] Stares at Spinx's boobs a little-

[Sphinx] What even is a yard, anyway?

[Chester] It's where the grass is?

[Lie] - Hello Chester, but it's a unit of measurement in the real world

[Chester] Oh, okay. Are you guys talking about irl stuff?

[Sphinx] Ah. And no, I'm just sharing riddles. Would you like to try?

[Chester] Sure! Ummmm - He screws up his face in thought- Okay... I come in a lot of different sizes. Sometimes, I drip a little. If you blow me, it feels really good. What am I? - Looks very pleased with himself.

[Lie] Facepalms-

[Chester] Happy feet shuffle- Did I stump you????

[Sphinx] - screws up her nose a little in thought-

[Lie] - I have a rude answer?

[Sphinx] Oh. I know this.

[Sphinx] I'd love to hear he rude answer first, though.

[Lie] Quietly- A penis?

-Little laughter-

[Chester] Nope!

[Sphinx] I like that one better. It's a nose. Much funnier than the go to nose riddle, too.

[Chester] She's right. It's a nose. - He still looks happy though.

[Lie] - That was a good one Chester

[Sphinx] I'll keep that one to upset Set later... Here's another.

[Sphinx] Its another one of the things we don't have here. 

A mirror for the famous, but informative to all. I'll show you the world, but it may be small. What am I?

[Chester] Grins- You should have seen Eliza this morning, I found a nicer way to wake her. I don't think anyone had done it that way in ages. Uuum...

[Lie] A bit distracted by what Chester said- I'm sorry what?

[Sphinx] 

A mirror for the famous, but informative to all. I'll show you the world, but it may be small. What am I?

[Chester] Uhh... A computer?

[Lie] - A cell phone?

[Sphinx] No and no. Computer is close, though. I think...

[Lie] - I'm really not good at riddles

[Sphinx] Neither is Ra. That's why I give him interesting ones. Or ones that serve a purpose. The answer is a television.

[Lie] - Ooh, and Chester? What did you do to Eliza this morning?

[Chester] I don't know what that is. Oh! - He blushes- I plucked her web, Just a teeny bit. In a polite way. 

[Sphinx] Me neither.

[Lie] Gives a mental burst of what a television is to the two of them- Ah alright, that makes sense Chester

[Sphinx] Oh! Interesting. Like a little... In motion signpost.

[Lie] - With sound

[Chester] That's weird. - Puts out a hand to Sphinx - Hi. I'm Chester.

[Sphinx] - lifts her tail up to curl it around his hand - I'm Sphinx. Nice to meet you, Chester.

[Lie] Is thinking hard for a good riddle-

[Chester] Are you new? I only know one other cat person.

[Sphinx] Relatively, yes.

[Lie] - I wouldn't exactly call Ever a cat person, he just has cat ears

[Chester] And a kitty tail like hers. Do you have a Herobrine here miss?

[Sphinx] Yesss. I haven't quite hunted him down yet, though.

[Lie] - He wasn't in the desert?

[Sphinx] No, but he was recently, his flowers were there.

[Chester] HG is your brine?

[Lie] - I see, alright, I have one last riddle for you Sphinx

[Sphinxy No, not HG.. His name is Set.. But it might be different now...

[Chester] But he does flowers? -confused-

[Lie] - She means Flowey Chester, I don't think you've met him

[Chester] Folds his spider legs under him- I guess not.

[Lie] - Anyways Sphinx, here's my riddle: I soar without wings, I see without eyes, I've traveled the universe to and fro, conquered the world, yet I've never left my home, what am I?

[Chester] Uhhh, a dream in your head?

[Sphinx] Hmm.... I...

[Sphinx] I don't know.

[Lie] - Not quite Chester, and Sphinx, if you want me to tell you the answer you'll have to put a shirt on

[Chester] Wait I thought of another! Uh... I can scare you, I come out of the masters ears sometimes, I'm quiet and no one wants me in the house. What am I?

[Lie] - Smoke

[Chester] Darn it....

[Sphinx] - scrunches nose at Lie-... Fine.

[Lie] - You give up?

[Chester] I could give you my vest. I can always get another...

[Sphinx] I don't own a shirt, so please. - holds her hand out -

[Chester] Gives her his red vest. It's a V in the middle with a single square button. 

[Lie] - The answer, is your imagination

-Sphinx puts it on and snorts -

[Sphinx] A lovely answer.

[Lie] - Thank you

[Chester] You're so smart Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you Chester

[Lie] Stands and brushes herself off- Well, if we're finished here, I think I'm going to go visit Hera

[CP] Is just watching Blake yell at the blazes, trying to get them in line. In all honesty he's beginning to get fed up with them as well-

[Blazes] Wait for Blake to get mad and come close and then scatter all over the yard.

[CP] Slowly stands up as Blake yells profanities at them. His voice is low and disturbingly calm- Enough

[Blake] Turns towards CP- Sir...

-Other Blazes- Mill around and come back into a group, they're just watching Cp curiously.

[CP] - This was entertaining at first but now it is not. I gave you one task Blake and you have failed, but I do not think it is by your error alone. Perhaps these particular blazes just do not grasp the system they are a part of now and need to be sent back

[Blake] - Sir please, I just need a little more time...

[CP] - You have had more than enough time now Blake

-Blazes- Some glances at Cp and and at Blake. They're obviously more interested in the new entities obvious glitch.

[Blake] - Sir please...

[CP] - Leave

[Blake] - Sir?

[CP] - NOW

-Blazes- There's at least one tiny snicker from the group-

[CP] Snaps his head towards them- Do you honestly think this is funny? You are the cause of this

-Blazes- Mental collective shrug-

[CP] - You are aware that I am your master, correct?

-There's some shaking of heads-

[CP] - Have you forgotten who brought you here?

-Heads shaking no-

[CP] - Do you think this is some sort of game?

-There's some conferring and one of them slides forward a little. They were waiting for to make sure Blake was really gone and not just listening somewhere nearby- 

[Cinder] Not really...

[CP] - Oh really? Because all of seen of this little group is a bunch of children, not mobs to be respected

[Flambe] Sir... we are children... Only Twirl is more then a cycle old.

[CP] - Then you are much more badly behaved then the children I've seen my general work with in the past

[Smolder] ...sorry.

[Flambe] Why would a creep like that work with children???

[CP] - Because despite how annoying he can be, he is very good at his actual job. And since you haven't seemed to notice, he only ever acts that way towards me, never you

[Burnt] He's bossy and stupid - Sucks on a rod.

[Twirl] If his job is yelling, he's super good at it.

[CP] - His job is to make sure you are prepared. And when you do badly, that reflects badly on him which makes him likely to be punished as well

[Smolder] Prepared for what? Blake is weird. He looks like a player.

[CP] - War. And Blake has that form because he's my general, it makes it easier for me to spot them on a battle field

-Collective- What war???

[Burnt] I don't wanna go to war!

[CP] - Currently there is no war, but it is a reality of the lives we live. All of you were chosen after the rest of my army was... Well, deleted

[Burnt] DELETED?? - Little hot tears-

[Cinder] I think you're a troublemaker. My mom always warned me to stay away from eyes like those.

[CP] - Be grateful that I care about my mobs little one, there are many who don't. All the mobs that survived? They purposefully kept information from me so that I would remain safe, despite knowing that it would anger me that they did so. You've seen your Mistress around as well, you've seen how she greets all of you as well and makes certain you are okay

[Spin] Oh! We do like her! 

[Smolder] The plant lady with the bitty one is nice.

[CP] - That is my wife and daughter, my daughter is why you are being trained, to help ensure that no harm comes to her

[Cinder] Why would anyone want to hurt them?

[CP] - Because of our eyes, there are many who hate brines

[Cinder] Pretty sure you don't belong to our world. 

[Spin] Yeah, Herobrine has brown hair. 

[Burnt] And the local mobs here are dumb... except for the skele in the yellow gear.

[CP] - You mean Gold? Yes he is from your seed, but his brine would prefer to leave the wild mobs alone, where as I have always taken command of mine

[Flambe] Our seeds Herobrine is here? 

[Spin] Oh no! 

[Smolder] He's a scary ghost shapeshifter thingie!

[CP] - He's harmless, you've seen him, he's the one with the gold armor and the cloak

-Lots of exchanged looks- 

[Smolder] Really? Are you sure? 

[Flambe] Herobrine's are tricky.

[CP] - Positive, I've seen him spend entire days as a fucking cat

-Assorted giggling- 

[Cinder] Does that mean you're peaceful too?

[Burnt] Points at Cp- I've seen him! He can be a cat too. Little red cat!

[CP] - My being a cat is when my wife believes I need to be, I am a more aggressive brine than your native

[Twirl] So she's in charge? That makes sense. Creating life is a special ability. 

-Lots of nodding-

[CP] - No, I am in charge, but she has a way of checking my power when it starts to get out of control

[Twirl] Okie. 

[Burnt] Picks a random flower out of the yard and theres a crispy scent as it dries in his grasp.

[CP] - Careful, there are more... Dangerous flora about as well

[Spin] We know to stay away from the bitey things and the glass house.

[CP] - Good. Now then, are you going to behave and listen to Blake?

[Flambe] mmmm nope. 

[Smolder] He sucks. 

[Cinder] Can we have the black skele with the shiny arm instead?

[CP] - No, he's my second in command and is busy with other things

[Spin] What about Lie? 

[Flambe] I'd listen to her! 

[Cinder] We could help with the her baby! 

[Twirl] I'd rather babysit then fight...

[CP] - No, she's busy with her own stuff as well

-Collective- Meeeehhhhh

[Burnt] That sucks

[CP] - You are assigned to Blake not only because he's also a blaze, but because he knows how best to train you and make sure you are safe and well taken care of

[Spin] But we don't like him! 

[Smolder] He's a big dummy head.

[CP] - Has he allowed harm to come to you yet?

[Cinder] There's nothing to hurt us here... 

[Twirl] Just the rain.

[CP] Is about at his limit- Look, you'll find him much easier to deal with if you actually listen to him. So for my own sanity, listen to him!

-Grumbling-

[CP] - And I expect to see improvement in your behavior, otherwise I may send you back

[Flambe] Yes sir...

[Burnt] Aw man.....

[CP] - Good, I'll be asking for a report from Blake in a few weeks

[Twirl] Mumbles- You don't make the pig people do stupid marching drills...

[CP] - That's because they do enough marching when walking their routes to make sure nothing bad is getting close

[Smolder] And they get beds too...

[CP] - You have lava pits, and any normal bed given to you would burn

[Burnt] Sucking on a rod again- I want a bed.

[CP] - I'll see if something can be done, but it may be awhile

[Cinder] Is hopeful but doesn't respond, she isn't the only one.

[CP] - You're dismissed

[Flambe] Lingers a bit- You're gonna tell him we can talk aren't you?

[CP] - You may not have as many frustrations if you did talk to him instead of playing games

[Flambe] Phooey.... -wanders off-

[CP] Watches them leave before heading inside and getting jumped on by a hungry wolf-

[Blake] Happy woofs and slobbering-

[CP] - Yeah yeah, calm down. I'll get you your food

[Arc] - Is that what he wanted?

[CP] - Yeah

[Blake] Waits for his food and gobbles it down before pulling on Cp's pant leg with his teeth-

[CP] - What is it?

[Blake] Pulling towards the bedroom-

[CP] Sighs and follows-

[Blake] Shoves the door open with his head-

[CP] - Are you just trying to get in the crib again?

[Blake] Runs onto the bed and does a quick guage before parkouring off the wall in a mad leap and landing as light as a feather next to Aether in the crib. He gives her hair a loving slurp that leaves her bangs in an amusing cowlick.

[CP] - Why do you do that?

[Aether] Fusses a little but settles back into sleep-

[Blake] Snuggles around her protectively- Booof.

[CP] - Well, at least she'll always have some sort of guard with her

[Blake] Makes eye contact with Cp and there's a flash of something mentally that's almost human, but as quickly as it came it's gone. It was affectionate and clingy, but in an unselfish way. He gives a happy little pant and lays his head down alongside the baby.

[CP] Comes up next to the crib and smooths out Aether's hair- Sleep well my little one


	401. Water End, Taming of the Fru, Proxy Attack

[Lie] Is calling for Hera at the edge of the bay-

[Herabrine] Is skirting on the bottom, checking on lobsters and kelp, she perks up hearing Lie's call and swims for the surface.

[Lie] Watches her friend surface- Hey, feel like making a little trip?

[Herabrine] Paddles to the shore and shifts to her human shape so she can reply. - Maybe? What are we doing?

[Lie] - Well when I was pregnant we discussed going to Aqua's seed to see if we could figure out why they have such a strong mental barrier

[Herabrine] Oh, okay. I guess we could do that.

[Lie] - I got the way there from Endrea, and I think I have enough water breathing potions...

[Herabrine] I can always carry you if it's a problem.

[Lie] - I don't want to burden you- She creates an opening that's flat so they'll land in the water- You need to grab anything?

[Herabrine] Nah, I've always got some random junk on me. - She hops into the hole and hits the water with a 'plunk'

[Lie] Jumps after her and shrieks, very much not prepared for how cold the water would be. Their entrance causes a few of the merenders to scatter. She quickly drinks one of her husbands water breathing potions which makes her pull a face-

[Herabrine] Has put on her old monofin and swims up to her- You shouldn't let Cp make potions. They always taste like ass.

[Lie] - I know, I know, but we already had some ready so...

[Herabrine] Did you run off in some kind of hurry to do this?

[Lie] - No, I was just getting a little stir crazy so CP get's Aether for the day

[Herabrine] Ah okay, so what are we looking for? This place is kinda weird...

[Lie] - Whatever it is that would cause Aqua to have such strong mental barriers and be scared of anyone poking at them...- She looks around, seeing the towers with the end crystals in the distance where Aqua's egg was retrieved from

[Herabrine] Is looking around- weird enders...

[Lie] - Weird End in general, come on, let's go have a look, maybe we can bring some new stuff home too

[Herabrine] I wonder if this means the overworld is super dry and hot to compensate? - She's looking at plants. - An underwater chrous fruit would be fun. I wonder if there's a local equivalent?

[Lie] - Let's find out!- Lie dives down, automatically holding her breath

[Herabrine] What's the point in using a potion if you're going to hold your breath? - She gives Lie a thump on the back-

[Lie] Yelps and there's a brief moment of panic as her lungs fill with water- Hera!

[Herabrine] You're welcome.

[Lie] Takes a moment to get used to breathing- Okay, let's see what we have here- She goes deeper, finding a dark purple sea grass which varied in height and the ground is a spongy looking stone

[Herabrine] I like this grass, it's pretty. - She harvests some to take with her-

[Lie] - Some more color to add to the bay, that's for sure- She spots something that looks more like a muscle from the real world- Are those the shulkers here?

[Herabrine] Swims over to look, she's not afraid of the projectiles- Blalalala. Heh.

-What comes whizzing out is sharp and knocks Hera back a good few blocks-

[Lie] - Hera? Are you okay?

[Herabrine] What in the world? Ouch.

[Lie] - Let's keep our distance from those. Should we check near where the fountain is?

[Herabrine] Absolutely- Sticks her tongue out at the shulkers-

[Lie] Swims closer to the towers with the end crystals, one of which is still missing a crystal, but the merenders seem to be gathered around it, as if fixing it- Weird...

[Herabrine] I wonder why they're trying to repair it? You'd think they'd be glad the dragon was gone and leave it alone.

[Lie] - Well... The crystals heal the dragons, maybe it's instinctual? There was an egg here so maybe it set something in motion?

[Herabrine] Shall we bother the enders then?

[Lie] - Sure- She starts swimming closer and gets within the range of one of the towers, she is not expecting the blast from it which breaks past any barrier she had in her mind. She screams in pain as it grapples with her mind, trying to gain control of it

[Herabrine] Sees her struggling and extends her own psychic abilities to protect her friend-

[Lie] Is near unconscious from the blast, feeling a warmth filling her mind, urging her closer to the crystal-

[Herabrine] Turns into her guardian form and blasts forward to catch Lie on her front and whisks her away from the tower-

[Lie] Her breathing is shallow and her thoughts scrambled, but the warmth is still there in her mind-

[Herabrine] Brings her up to the surface and does a little roll so Lie is sprawled amidst her spikes-

[Lie] Takes several moments to regain her bearings- Wha… What was that?

[Herabrine] Can't answer, but wheels around so she's facing the distant tower and trills at it angrilly-

[Lie] - Well... That explains a lot... Aqua has those barriers, because the crystals manipulate the mind...

[Herabrine] Growls and flips her tail at the towers. She wants to break them-

[Lie] - Hera, I'm still feeling an effect, think you can take us home?

[Herabrine] Angry tail swish, She blows a little stream of boiling water in the direction of the structures.

[Lie] - If you wanna bring Doc back to destroy those, feel free, but I suspect the enders may just rebuild the crystals

[Herabrine] Bristles, she's feeling vindictive because her friend was in danger-

[Lie] - Hera please... Let's go home

[Herabrine] Pouts but does make a portal back. She flops down into the bay with Lie still on her back.

[Lie] - Thank you... Her red stone heart is beginning to glow a little and she can feel CP's want to get to her, but reluctance to get too far from the baby. She types into chat- Hey Doc? Can you come here?

[Doc] Chat- Ummm, yeah, give me a minute... -

[Herabrine] Takes her to shore-

[Lie] - I'd let CP know I'm alright, but my head still feels a little weird, better, but still weird...- She slips off of Hera onto the grass and just kinda lays there

-There's a little roar from overhead and the big yellow dragon spirals down to the ground-

[Doc] Lie? 

[Herabrine] Switches to human again- she got mind zapped by some weird end crystals. 

[Doc] What the hell? - Xe checks Lie over-

[Lie] - We were trying to figure out why Aqua has such strong mental barriers and got our answer... I can still feel the warmth from the crystals...

[Herabrine] I want to break them...

[Doc] It sounds like bad news to me.

[Lie] - It looks like the enders were rebuilding the crystals... Maybe they're under the influence of them as well?

[Herabrine] I want to grief them so bad....

[Doc] Did the dragon regenerate somehow?

[Lie] - Not that I could see...- She rubs her face a little

[Doc] I'm up for wrecking crew duty if it looks like something that needs to be done...

[Herabrine] Yes! I'll bring the TNT. - She swims down to her house to get it-

[Lie] - I'll sit this one out... just don't get close to those towers

[Doc] Are you okay to be left alone?

[Lie] - If you could help me home? I can feel CP worrying...

[Doc] Hera? I'll be right back. Of course Lie. - Xe rocks back a little and uses hir paws to put Lie in the middle of hir flat back before hurrying off at a fast trot towards her house.

[CP] Once they are close he darts out- Lie!

[Lie] - I'm fine, just a little fuzzy in the mind...

[Doc] She brushed too close to something weird and psychic off server...

[CP] Takes his wife with a growl- Where and how do we destroy it?

[Doc] Herabrine knows the way and we can go now if you want. I'm not happy about this either. It's the seed Aqua came from originally.

[Lie] - CP... I can't watch Aether right now...

[CP] - Then we'll get Notch over here

[Doc] Or.... Hey Flux? Can you hear me?

[Flux] - Yes? Do you need something?

[Doc] Can you come watch Aether and Lie for a little bit? Lie isn't feeling well.

[Flux] - Certainly- She's forming next to them in a few seconds

[CP] Goes to put Lie on the bed, glancing at Blake in Aether's crib. He puts Lie down and covers her before coming back out- Let's go

[Doc] Brine bonding time! - Xe leads him back to Herabrine's bay- 

[Herabrine] Is waiting with explosives - Oh you bought the master of disaster. Touche. Let's go break stuff. - Makes a portal

[CP] Flies through, barely skimming the water as he enters- So how close can we get?

[Herabrine] She was pretty close...

[Doc] Is hovering over the water- I can always throw lightining from far away.

[CP] - Looks like I may have to use lightning too... My fireballs don't mix well with water

[Doc] That'll be different, you usually don't throw it. You just shock on touch like an electric eel. 

[Herabrine] I can zap too.

[CP] - So we're frying everything in the water, got it

[Herabrine] Lets focus on the towers. The enders may be enslaved to them as well.

[CP] - Got it- He flies up a bit higher and focus' his power, his own lightning gathering at his fingers which he aims at the closest tower and let's loose with a strong blast which boils the water as it arcs for the crystal

[Herabrine] Flies over to shoot from beside him. Her blast is blue and yellow and seems to be as much astral energy as it is electricity.

[Doc] Lets loose with several arcs of lighting and targets multiple towers with it.

-The merenders scatter, feeling the tingling in the water from the electricity. They hiss at the intruders, their jaws projecting forwards when they open them-

[CP] Keeps blasting until the crystal shatters and moves onto the next one-

[Doc] Is keeping pace with them, and it's taking more strikes but they are making progress. 

[Herabrine] Is gleefully blasting the towers themselves even after the crystals are shattered.

-It takes some time, but eventually the crystals and a good chunk of the towers are destroyed-

[CP] Watches the enders circle below them- I think we pissed them off

[Herabrine] Tough kelp. 

[Doc] They do look mad...

[CP] - You said they had been rebuilding things Hera? Maybe it takes awhile for whatever it is to wear off?

[Herabrine] I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it. But it tried to get into Lie's mind. Maybe even take her over.

[CP] - I'll keep an eye on her mental state then...

[Doc] Is trotting around in the air looking down to see if there's anything else unusual down there.

-There are small bulbous things scattered on the ground here and there-

[Doc] Points them out- what do you think those are?

[CP] Shrugs-

[Herabrine] Goes down to grab one-

-A couple shulkers launch projectiles again at her-

[CP] Snickers a little as she grabs the item-

[Herabrine] Knows what to expect now and nimbly avoids the projectiles before coming back up- looks like fruit. 

[Doc] Takes one from her with two claws- I'll examine it later.

[CP] - Do you think we should check on this place later? See if the enders rebuild again?

[Doc] Maybe... I wonder what the actual world looks like here though? Maybe the Nether is frozen.

[CP] - Exploration can happen later- His redstone heart is glowing a little over his concern for his wife

[Doc] I guess we head back then...

[CP] Creates the opening this time-

[Herabrine] Hops through and Doc follows-

[CP] Follows and closes the opening, without a word he turns back towards his house-

[Doc] Well then... Later Cp. 

[Herabrine] Sourpuss. - she turns to Doc- Go play with your fruit. 

[Doc] I think I may do just that. humph.

[CP] Slips back into his house and goes to the bedroom. He finds Flux holding Aether as the baby coos and Lie asleep on the bed with Blake curled up next to her-  
[Flux] - Did everything go okay?  
[CP] - Yeah, we destroyed the towers and the crystals  
[Flux] - Good, I did what I could to remove all traces of the crystals power from her. There still seems to be a small amount on the fringes of her mind, but that should fade on its own  
[CP] -... Thank you...  
[Flux] Smiles a little- Be at ease, your family is safe- She passes Aether back over to CP, giving the child one last small kiss before leaving  
[CP] Looks down at his daughter- I guess it's about time for some food, isn't it. Let's let mommy sleep for now- He carries Aether or of the room to tend to her, leaving Lie safely asleep on the bed

-Mix is walking along the desert with Stev, they're talking softly between each other, and nearing Fru's pen-

[Doc] Is perched on the wall of the pen. Hir tail dusting the sand as xe keeps an eye on Yaunfen.

[TLOT] Is perched on the doctor's shoulders also watching as Steve and Yaunfen try to exercise the large fruitcake patterned T-Rex.

[Mix] - notices Doc c TLOT up there - Hey Doc! What doing?

[Piefoot] - following them both and eating a pilfered pie-

[Doc] Just keeping an eye on things. 

[TLOT] And making sure everyone is safe....

[Yaunfen] Pads past quickly, they're dragging a hunk of chocolate tree trunk and trying the get the dino to chase them. 

[Steve] Is riding Yaunfen at the moment.

[Doc] If you want to come up theres a little sand hill that touches the top right there- Points a claw.

[Mix] Sure! - She climbs up and Stev does too. -

[Fru] Runs by with a little roar and Steve Hops off Yaunfen as they pass by. 

[Steve] Calls up to them. - Hey Mix, Stev! What's up?

[Doc] Tail flick- You be careful Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Yes mada!

[Fru] Slows down and shakes their head.

[TLOT] Feels... something and stands up-

[Piefoot] - clumsily scales up too and sits on the edge-

[Mix] Nothing much. Talking with Stev about... Stuff.

[Stev] Oh neat! Redeye!

[Doc] It's mixed up thing to be sure. Part dinosaur, part fruitcake. 

[Steve] Hey Show them the thing! 

[TLOT] Oh yes! Mix, we think we found the scarab you told us about. Or at least the local equivalent. - He takes out the lollipop with the embedded bug. 

[Doc] It's rather gross... Probably the only item on that seed that isn't edible.

[Fru] Shakes their head a bit. 

[Yaunfen] Stops dragging the tree to look back.

[Stev] That's definitely it! You can tell.

[Mix] He's right. That's... Kind of gross, honestly... What's up with Fru..?

[Fru] Weird growl- 

[TLOT] Seems agitated. 

[Fru] Paws the ground with their claws and sends bit of caky-dirt flying up- 

[Doc] That's not normal...

[Steve] Fru... you okay buddy? - He's fairly close. 

[Yaunfen] Is coming back over from the other side of the pen.

[Piefoot] - snarfs down pie -...

[Stev]... OH. GET BACK. - swings down into the pen and bounces a bit. He recognizes what's about to happen-

[Fru] Wanders a bit closer and shivers unnaturally, Their head ducks as if they're in pain, and comes back up with angry red eyes. They let out a tremendous roar and charge the closest person, who happens to be Steve. 

[Steve] He screams as the dinosaur bears down on him and suddenly vanishes in a poof and something that's cetainly not a Steve goes running out of it on clawed feet and shrieking in terror.

[TLOT] STEVE! - He leaps down to help-

[Doc] FUCK!

[Yaunfen] Echos mada's sentiment-

[Fru] Goes after Stev instead-

[TLOT] Swells into his rage form and grabs at Fru with burning black fingers.

[Fru] Turns swiftly and smacks TLOT with their huge tail-

[Fru] Snapping at Stev-

[Piefoot] - chatters at Steve and sticks lil arms out to help escape-

[Stev] - Ducks under Fru's mouth as teeth sweep by and grabs their jaw. He swings himself up and around to land on Fru's snoot-

[Mix] - frozen in fear -

[Steve] Jumps below Piefoot and scrabbles, trying to climb the wall-

[Fru] Charges Yaunfen and snaps at their candy corn colored horns- 

[Yaunfen] Butts their jaw upward- NO! BAD! 

[Doc] Is trying to see where they can help without getting in the way-

[TLOT] Swipes at one of Fru's legs and they roar again as they're scratched-

[Stev] - pulls up and tucks against Fru's snoot as he quickly shuffles his inventory in search -

[Piefoot] -slides down a bit and grips one of Steve's arms. With a bit of a struggle, they manage to yank him up -

[Steve] Has transformed into a bright green lightfoot and is currently crying and shaking- 

[Doc] Is trying to corral the dinosaur as it thrashes around- 

[Fru] Barrels into Yaunfen and stops short as the dragon plants their feet and doesn't budge an inch- 

[Yaunfen] - Swats like a cat and hit's them in the chest- YOU'RE BEING BAD FRU! STOP IT!

[TLOT] Grabs Fru's tail and yanks, also knocking them off balance.

[Stev] - pulls a rope out of his inventory and with a bit of quick motions, has Fru's mouth tied shut.- There! - He's making sure the knot is tight, but it's not at all, he's out of practice-  
[Piefoot] - awkwardly clutching Steve and trilling and chirping softly. -  
[Mix] T-the candy. Use the candy. - very soft -

[TLOT] Through his angry haze her small words stand out for their relative calm. He pulls out the lollipop and makes a run for the fray again. [This form is heavy on the upper body, not so good for running!]

[Fru] Angry thrashing to get Stev off-

[Stev] - falls off, and he rope snaps off-

[Yaunfen] Snaps their tail like a whip and catches the rex's shoulder with the triangle tip- 

[Fru] Tries to bite at them, but misses as Doc shoves their child out of the way and loses a bit of mane in the process- 

[Fru] Spits hair and catches sight of Mix, lumbering towards her, mad with anger-

[Mix] - let's out a terrified scream and rushes for the wall, only to curl up and her thoughts are plain. The redeye incident of her childhood. She doesn't realize she's done it right as Fru gets close, but that dark material she made a block out of in the past is spiralling into existence between her and Fru, just in time for the dino to conk its head into it. Mix vanishes behind the dark wall.-

[Fru] Staggers and tries to clear their head- 

[TLOT] Pulls out a redstone torch and waves it wildly - HEY! HEY! HEY! 

[Doc] !!!

[Fru] Runs for TLOT with their mouth open- 

[TLOT] Has the candy in his other hand and throws the torch so it hits the rex square on the nose- 

[Fru] RRRRARRRAAAAA!!! - suddenly feels the pull of the candy and their eyes are now glued to it. They lick their huge chops-

[TLOT] You want this? - Waves it-

[Fru] eyes following and they lunge suddenly- 

[TLOT] Vanishes into bedrock fog right before being bitten in half. He reforms nearer to Yaunfen who grabs the lolly- 

[Yaunfen] How do I use this????? FUCK!!!

[Stev] - checks its health as he staggers to his feet - it- it needs one more good hit! Then uhhhh,,,

[Doc] I'm on it! - They take a breath and hit the beast with a bolt of lightning.

[TLOT] I thought this thing was supposed to tame them?!

[Yaunfen] Me too?!?!

[Doc] Maybe you have to hypnotize them with it? - they take the sucker- Let me have it! - They try waving it- 

[Fru] Is stalking Doc now, as the much larger dragon circles them warily on three paws-

[Doc] Holds it out like a wand- Please tell me I'm not supposed to shout magick words or something?!?!?

[Fru] Lunges for the candy and snaps off the two claws Doc's holding it in as well- 

[Doc] OOOWW!!!!

[Yaunfen] Mada! - They make a bull run for Fru and hit them head on, knocking the rex into the wall right below Mix-

-muffled terrified mix noise-

[Stev] Oh dear.

[Fru] Has the lolly caught in their teeth and are slurping at it trying to get it unstuck- 

[Doc] Is protecting Yaunfen, their tail swishing angrilly back and forth- RAAAA!!!!

[TLOT] Runs towards them recklessly and punches the bottom of their jaw, disloging the lolly- 

-The bit of candy rolls down the dinsosaurs throat and they make a weird face as they accidently swallow it stick and all. - Heck haaaackkkk kkkkk!!!! [Cat hacking a furball noise] pppp..... kef kef... BUUUUURRRRPPP. 

[Fru] Their eyes dim and reform as black pupils on white. And the irises slide inward until they're derped like Enderbro's. - Blerg...

[Yaunfen] Fru? 

[Fru] Dumb expression but they do kinda smile at Yaunfen and make a chickeny noise- cooo?

[TLOT] Shrinks down to his normal shape and shucks off his streched-out chestplate before putting it away and making a run for the wall. 

[Steve] Is just curled up terrified.

[Piefoot] -just sitting beside Steve nuzzling him and chirping softly-

[TLOT] Steve... - He sounds utterly broken-hearted.- My lamb... - He drops to his knees with a clank of armor and embraces his scaly lover- I'm so sorry...

[Steve] Clings to him desperately and makes a long keening sound that echos over the desert sands. 

[Doc] Good gods... 

[Piefoot] - Soft hiss at TLOT until Steve clings to him -

[Stev] That was... Rough.

[Doc] Climbs up on the wall and shifts back to human before trying to comfort Mix-

[Mix] -Curled up in a tight ball behind her dark dome, shaking-

[Doc] Looks at the dome. - Mix... that was impressive. But you're safe now, it's okay.

[Mix] Wh...What? -Tilts a bit to look at Doc and sniffles-

[Doc] Kneels down and hugs her- You're safe Mix.

[Mix] -Sniffles a bit- I was so-- scared...

[Doc] Me too. And Steve was so scared he kinda... transformed. - Glances at them-

[Mix] Y...Yeah...

-Distantly, several lightfeet scree back-

[Steve] Is just making a sad keening noise- 

[TLOT] Is holding him trying to comfort him- We'll fix you... Don't cry my love...

[Doc] Offers Mix a hand up. -

[Mix] - takes the hand and stands shakily. She and Doc can see several Lightfeet skittering toward the walls trying to find out why there is sad crying coming from there -

[TLOT] Barely notices the lightfeet  
[Steve] Scratches the top of the iron wall with his claws, he's inconsolable. And it's clear to the other lightfeet that he's a bit different from them. He's a uniform grass green with no feathery frills. His eyes are streaked with tears and he's near exhausted from the adrenaline wearing off. 

[Doc] Poor Steve. I guess we'll have to take him to Lady Nessie to be reset again...

[Lightfoot 1] - worried chirp at Steve- Why crying? What wrong?

-The Lightfeet don't seem to care that he looks different from them, they're just worried and crowding around the edge of the wall looking up at Steve, TLOT and Piefoot -

[Mix] Your brother just was very scared, and you crowding isn't going to help! -Her voice is shaky but she's trying her best-

[TLOT] Quietly- it's because he's not a lightfoot... and he can't speak common in this shape...

[Yaunfen] Has abandoned Fru for the moment and is standing near the wall as well. - Steve... It's okay! We'll fix you somehow! 

[Piefoot] We can teach, when not scare. -bumping head against Steve gently -

[Mix] Steve can't change at will?

[TLOT] No... He shouldn't have changed at all... It's my fault. He got a little of my bad code on his foot and it gave him a small glitch. If this is happening it means it's getting worse... That's part of the reason he's crying...

[Doc] Whispers to Mix- Steve wanted to see what the creature his bone armor was made from looked like, otherwise that form wouldn't be an option for his glitch to access. Once you've been something else, it becomes easier to go back to that shape again. 

[TLOT] Focuses his mind on soothing vibrations and allows them to pulse outward in waves.   
[Steve] Lifts his snout a little, drinking in the energy. He lets out a long shuddering sigh and is suddenly human again. His tears turn to ones of relief.   
[TLOT] There you go...

[Lightfeet] -Start to calm down, and hearing that the strange one is in fact okay, leave.-

[Mix] Oh, I see.. That's... something. -Starting to relax now too, but she's still a bit shaky.-

[Stev] -Collects the broken scraps of rope before making his way back over to climb out, now that Fru's calmed down sufficiently.-

[Piefoot] -Concerned chorp.- Better now?

[TLOT] Picks up on the intent. - He wants to know if you're okay. 

[Steve] I guess... thank you. I feel sick. 

[TLOT] Come on then. We'll get cleaned up and relax. It loks like everything is decently in hand now. 

[Doc] Just go. It's fine. 

[Yaunfen] Fru is acting derpy. 

[Doc] It's an improvement over violent at least. Mix? Do you want to stay at the castle for a little bit, just calm down, maybe have some tea? 

[Mix] I'm... I guess, sure. I'll.. I'll talk with Stev later. I barely remember what we were saying before....

[Stev] That's fine, go ahead Mix.

[Piefoot] That good. Better than scare.

[Doc] You can bring your raptor friend if you want.

[Mix] Piefoot will just eat all your pies, Doc... I don't think you want them in the castle...

[Doc] I can make more pies. I'll give them a stack of pumpkin. Your friends are always welcome. Well maybe not Prince as much, he tends to hit. 

[Mix] If... you're sure, Doc. Piefoot, you want to come with?

[Piefoot] If food, yes! -Happy chatter-

[Doc] You gonna be okay Yaunfen? 

[Yaunfen] Yep. Please feed Waffles though, they were sleeping in the same room as mom and I didn't want to disturb them. 

[Doc] Absolutely- They make a whole stack of pumpkin pies from the creative and pass them to the raptor before helping Mix down from the wall and back towards the castle.

[Locklear] Is walking with Yster on one of her night strolls. It's a quiet night, and they've come across nobody as they go-

[Yster] Leans against him happily- The moon is so lovely. I love being out at night. It's so quiet.

[Locklear] Is a little tense- I'd say something, but I'm afraid I'd jinx us

[Yster] You seem a little wound up, something on your mind?

[Locklear] - I'm not sure... This just seems... Off. Like we should have at least seen someone else, even if they were homeless

[Yster] Now you're making me nervous, should we head back?

[Locklear] - I'd say so...

[Yster] Fingers her phone a bit nervously and follows- Do you think it's one of your housemates playing around?

[Locklear] - No, I- He suddenly yanks Yster onto his other side as something charges them, his other hand instinctually reaching for his scalpels

[Yster] Unlocks her phone with her thumb and pulls her mace with her other hand-

-Stumbling as it moves is a person, looking emaciated but Locklear knows that it hides their strength. Their eyes are dull but crazed looking-

[Locklear] - That energy... A proxy?

[Yster] Douses them with the mace right in the eyes, it's got dye in it too and covers the attacker in pink yuck-

[Proxy] Is unaffected as they lunge for Yster-

[Locklear] Pulls Yster behind him and slashes at the throat-

[Proxy] Blood begins pouring and it falls to it's knees-

[Locklear] - We need to go... Now!

[Yster] Is already moving-

[Locklear] Follows behind her but glances back-

[Proxy] Is stumbling back to it's feet as it's wound stitches back together and a feeling of dread fills Locklear-

[Locklear] - Yster… Do you know if your father is still at work?

[Yster] No idea, I don't have a work number for him, just his cellphone! Is that a zombie????

[Locklear] - No, it's a proxy. But not one of Slenders… It's mindless, and the fact that it's healing means that it belongs to someone much stronger than Slender

[Yster] Stronger then Slender? We need to tell somebody! Wait, why do you want to call my dad???

[Locklear] - Er… Because he works someplace with a fair amount of security? We certainly can't lead it to your house!

[Yster] I say we try to kill it. It might hurt someone! Hey, I have an idea! - She stops and yanks something small out of her bag, there's a sound of clicking and a small light before a tremendous WHOOOOOSH and the proxy is suddenly engulfed in flames. - YES! That was all my mace though. I might have some hairspray in my purse...? That works too!

[Locklear] Grabs her- Let's not find out!

[Proxy] Screeches and stumbles, but the flames don't seem to last long-

[Locklear] - If it's master values it's secrecy, then being someplace public is best!

[Yster] Heads for the brightest lit place she can see.

[Locklear] Follows and notices the proxy takes a different route- Stay close to me...

[Yster] Should I call someone? I know Cp loves random destruction...

[Locklear] - No, if we get a moment, I'll contact Slender...

[Yster] How do you usually do that? He can't have a phone right? Doesn't his emp mess up electronics?

[Locklear] - He may not, but his proxies do- They start entering a crowd of people and Locklear takes Yster's hand

[Yster] Is still running hot from adrenaline-

[Locklear] Scans their surroundings and makes a beeline for a café- We'll stand near the outdoor seating for a bit, that should be safe enough

[Yster] So... who could the proxy belong too?

[Locklear] - Somebody we've been dreading...

[Yster] Gets a little chill- This is big isn't it? It can't be normal for someones proxy to just be wandering about acting crazy. It risks exposure.

[Locklear] - If I'm correct, then the one who sent it really does not care...- He pulls out his phone and sends a quick message. His head snaps up as a scream ripples towards them from the other end of the street- Damnit!

[Yster] Why do I feel like I should be looking for a better weapon...

[Locklear] His phone pings and he grabs Yster's hand again- Alright, now we need to go someplace secluded

[Yster] How about a gun store? - She's trying to be jovial because stress.

[Locklear] - I'm afraid that wouldn't work love- He leads her deeper down dark alley ways and when he glances back she can see that one eye is beginning to get brighter than the other

[Yster] Notices the eye- since when do you have a glitch?

[Locklear] - Glitch?

[Yster] You know, like the brines have. Your right eye is glowing.

[Locklear] - Oh, that... No, it's an... Effect I suppose you could say, it only occurs when I am hunting or killing. My mask usually hides it

[Yster] Okay. Just checking on you.

-They soon enter a very quiet part of the town, the businesses have closed for the night and everyone had gone home. A screech echoes around them as the proxy draws nearer-

[Locklear] - This is good...

[Yster] Umm... What happens if you cut them up?

[Locklear] - We'll find out- He takes his mask out and slips it over Yster's face- Go, find someplace to hide nearby

[Yster] But what about you???

[Locklear] - Trust me

[Yster] I'm still making a phone call... - she backs off- please be careful.

[Locklear] - I will- He watches Yster vanish into the shadows while he remains in the middle of the street, he hopes Yster's call is quick as he can already begin to feel the buzz of gathering energy. The wild proxy suddenly leaps out of the shadows and Locklear barely has time to dodge and strike, cutting a tendon in it's arm, only to watch it begin to heal itself

[Yster] Is on the phone for a few moments and then pulls something out of it. It catches the light strangely and she's watching Locklear nervously-

[Locklear] Is dodging the best he can and is relieved when all power in the area suddenly shorts out and a familiar buzz travels through the air-

[Proxy] Senses it as well and sniffs at the air, trying to pinpoint it's location-

[Locklear] Is now grinning like the mad man he is-

[Proxy] Decides to focus on Locklear again as it lunges for it, it doesn't notice the other shape racing for it until the chainsaw tears through one of it's arm and unbalances it enough to send it skidding across the ground-

[Ann] Revs the engine of the chainsaw again as she glances at Locklear-

[Locklear] - Much obliged Ann, my scalpels were not doing much... And Slender?

[Ann] Looks behind her as tendrils of darkness grasp at the sides of the building-

[Locklear] - Good- He goes behind Ann and heads for Yster

[Yster] Sees both of them turn towards her and gets a very prickly feeling on the back of her neck. She knows there's something very bad behind her, and that she probably has no chance, but Yster is bolstered by Locklear's bravery to try. With a wild yell she turns on one heel and sweeps the diamond sword in her hands at whatever is behind her with all the crazy arm strength her adrenaline can bring to bear.

[Slender] His tendrils whip out quickly, stopping her attack and pins her to the ground, one resting around her throat, his voice fills her mind- I would not advise that child

[Locklear] Rushes up- Slender...

[Slender] - Keep your mate in check good doctor, and teach her friend from foe...

[Locklear] Ducks his head a little-

[Ann] Is still engaged with the wild proxy, but is dealing more damage than it can heal-

[Yster] Actually recognizes Slenderman because internet, and blurts out- Sorry!

[Locklear] - Sir... Please...

[Slender] Releases Yster and turns his attention to his proxy. Of all his proxies Ann is the one which can deal the most damage although Tobi's inability to feel pain puts him in a close second-

[Locklear] Kneels down next to Yster- Are you alright?

[Yster] Yeah... sorry to make a bad first impression.

[Locklear] - Very few of us have ever made a good first impression love

[Proxy] Makes one last scream before Ann manages to decapitate it-

[Ann] Brings the head to Slender, and Yster can now get a good look at her. She's wearing an older nurses uniform in black and a bloodied surgical mask-

[Yster] Yikes... So... cutting them up works?

[Slender] - It would appear so, but this is also very concerning...

[Locklear] - In what way?

[Slender] - Masky and Hoody tracked down some of the others, but this is the first time one has managed to find and attack one from our house... It would probably be safest for you to be at the manor Locklear, your mate as well

[Yster] Not without Rex and Noodle. And I have to be at work on Monday.

[Slender] - Transportation can be provided for you and I assume those you mentioned are pets? If they remain in Locklear's room, they should be safe

[Yster] Looks to Locklear - Okay...

[Slender] Gently places a tendril on the three humans around him, static filling the air as he teleports them to the main hall of the manor- I shall send one of my proxies to retrieve your pets

[Yster] Wrinkles her nose and tries valiantly not to react to the charnel house stench in the air.

[Locklear] Takes her hand and leads her up the stairs to his room, the burgundy colored door with the black raven on it signifying the entrance to his room where he opens the door and holds it for Yster. The inside of his room smelling cleaner than the rest of the house- I apologize for the smell in the house, but you will probably adjust to it

[Yster] I'm not so sure about that...

[Locklear] - That's alright, I'm just glad your safe- He shuts the door and approaches her, kissing her on the forehead

[Yster] But what about everyone else? I want to warn my friends.

[Locklear] - I'm not sure how we were found, other than speaking to them in person, it may not be safe

[Yster] Is anything electronic being monitored?

[Locklear] - In this house? No, unless the digital pasta's are being nosey...

[Yster] Then I'll use an intermediary. - She takes a closer look at the sword that still in her hand. She's finally calmed down.- It's... so beautiful out here. - The diamond blade is a bit transparent and it's as blue as Locklear's luminous eye.

[Locklear] - It is, although a bit to large to be used as a defense in this house- He offers a scalpel

[Yster] Should I be concerned with being randomly attacked? - She eyes the scalpel- I think I want to stick with this. It's showy enough to be a small deterrent. And I know how to use a baseball bat well enough to use it. [It's basically a hand-and-a-half broadsword irl]

[Locklear] - No, mostly just spooked and taunted- There's a knocking at the door and Locklear goes to open it. Masky and Hoody are standing outside of it with Yster's pets and backpacks full of their food and other supplies

[Yster] Noodle! Rex! Thank you! - She moves to put the tanks on the nearest surface.

[Locklear] Helps clear a bit more space on his desk-

[Masky and Hoody] Nod in response and leave the bags by the door for her before leaving-

[Yster] Good thing I did the laundry... and was carrying my phone. What I wouldn't give for some incense though. Sheesh... So what now?

[Locklear] - You relax, we still have at least an hour before dinner is ready and you've been through quite a bit tonight. If you are concerned about clothes you might be able to borrow some from Jane, I believe she is about your size

[Yster] No I mean so I have clean things when I go back to work. As long as my phone has power I've got a ride back home.

[Locklear] - I'll worry about you being there...

[Yster] I think you're going to worry no matter what.

[Locklear] - Of course, now please, rest a little

[Yster] Lays the sword on the desk by Noodles tank, the little snake is balled up and watching everything curiously. She puts a hand in to give the snake a pat and checks on Rex as well. - Well... shit.


	402. Sims, Death Plotting, EJ is Healed, Sammns Rescue Mission

[Doc] Is in the process of updating the shrine map when theres a rather loud scrounch and the sound of something wet hitting the floor down below. Curiously they walk into the signalling tower base and listen as the sound of something wet being dragged is heard and a muffled curse. They peek curiously down the stairs and see a blood-spattered Buff pull something into his room. Tentatively they follow him and tap on his door. - Buff? 

[Buff] Opens the door with a bit of a frown that fades upon seeing them- Hey Doc, what's up?

[Doc] Is everything... okay down here? 

[Buff] Oh, I broke the bloody punching bag again. I was going to try and fix the hanger. 

[Doc] I'll fix it for you. That's no problem. 

[Buff] Thanks!

-later, outside Lie's house- 

-There's a lot of staccato rumbling and the sound of some of her animals freaking out outside. 

[Blake] Goes running into the yard and barks twice before running back inside and hiding under Aether's crib fearfully.

[Lie] Worried, she goes to the window to see what's happening-

-Everything is shaking in sucession, thrum thrum thrum!-

[Lie] In chat- Doc? What's going on!? It feels like an earthquake!

[Doc] I'm outside! Come see for yourself!

[Lie] Goes outside, but not before picking Aether up who has begun crying from everything happening- Come on Blake

[Blake] Whimpers- 

-The shaking gets harder and Fru suddenly runs by between her house and the village. 

[Yaunfen] Is standing on the rex's head with a lead under Fru's upper jaw and an elated expression. 

[Doc] Is running after them, in their dragon form with Waffles on their back. 

[Lie] - Yaunfen not so close! You're scaring the animals and Aether!

[Yaufen] Is out of hearing range and heading for the woods- 

[Doc] Slows to talk to her- They're having trouble steering Lie. They were hoping for some pointers from you.

[Lie] - Well for starters a stronger bit!

[Yaunfen] Struggles to turn Fru and manages to keep them out of the trees at least. 

[Doc] Hard or soft? I'm not sure what to use. I don't want to break their teeth.

[Lie] - Hard! They'll probably chew right through anything soft! And they'll need an actual bridle too!

[Doc] I know what that should look like, kinda, but not how to size it up with the straps in the right place? Again. Your input would be appreciated. 

[Fru] Takes a bite out of a tree and spits it out.

[Lie] - Well for starters you need to get Fru back to their pen! You don't start training outside of an enclosed space! That's too dangerous!

[Yaunfen] Manages to get the dinosaur to walk towards them again and stop nearby. - Good Fru! 

[Doc] Well between me and Yaunfen in their natural shape, we can push Fru around like trying to get a chicken through a door. It's not too hard.

[Lie] - That doesn't help. Training them will let you work with them, not force them

[Yaunfen] Do you want to try Lie? 

[Doc] Loafs- I can hold Aether. 

[Waffles] Hops down and rolls in the grass a bit, scratching their back.

[Lie] - No, Yaunfen, you came here for advice and help, and I will help you, but not until you have the proper tools and Fru is in their pen

[Yaunfen] Oookay Lie... 

[Doc] Hey Fru. Yaunfen has treats in your pen! 

[Fru] Excited stepping- 

[Yaunfen] Slaps the lead a little - Thanks mada! 

[Doc] Watches the dinosaur head back for their pen with Yaunfen basically just hanging on. 

[Waffles] Claws on Notches door-

[Lie] Sighs- And now I have to go check my animals

[Aether] Is still crying-

[Doc] I can help? Aww Aether... at least let me hold her. I'm soft and warm.

[Lie] - Sure, I need to make sure that none of the animals hurt themselves in their terror and calm them down

[Aether] Squirms as Doc holds her-

[Doc] Is cradling the baby in their paws and moves to blanket her with hir tail fluff. - Don't cry little one. It's okay.

[Aether] Practically screams- Ma! Ma!... Bla!

[Blake] creeps outside and sniffs around to make sure the dino is gone- 

[Doc] Bla?

[Lie] - Is she... Calling for Blake?

[Aether] Still crying, punctuated by cries for her mother or Blake-

[Blake] Comes running and licks her-

[Doc] Curiously watching the wolf-

[Lie] Comes closer too- Actually, you might be to big right now Doc...

[Doc] Okay, I'll change, just take her for a sec so I don't drop her.

[Blake] Circling Lie nervously-

[Lie] Take her child and sits down so Blake can check on Aether-

[Aether] Calms a little as Lie holds her-

[Doc] Shifts down and walks over to her. - So more words are happening?

[Lie] - I guess so, CP might be mad though

[Doc] Oh dear... does she not say dada yet?

[Lie] - Nope

[Doc] fuk. 

[Blake] Paws up on Lie to nuzzle Aether.

[Lie] - Oh well, at least she's learning... There we go...- Aether is finally settling down, but still not happy

[Doc] What's the matter kiddo?

[Lie] - Well she was terrified to death by the large brightly colored thing that went running through the yard, and then another large brightly colored thing tried to hold her

[Doc] I'm rather hurt by being reffered to as a 'thing'...

[Lie] - That's how she views it, she doesn't associate your dragon form with you Doc, she hasn't developed that skill yet. She literally thinks I disappear when we play peek a boo

[Doc] Oh. Sorry... don't have that much experience with small humans. Baby dragons are easier.

[Lie] - She still has a lot to learn Doc. So other than the rampaging Dino, what else has been going on?

[Doc] Well... the progress we've made is because Fru is technically tame now. They ate that bug in a sucker that TLOT, Steve and Stevie found. But their berzerk rage prior to being tamed caused a different set of issues.

[Lie] - What happened?

[Aether] Baps at Blake's nose-

[Doc] Well Mix had a panic attack and conjured some kind of small unbreakable stone barricade, and Steve kinda... spontaneously transformed into a raptor.

[Lie] - He what?

[Doc] Fru went after him from a very short distance and he just poofed into a dinosaur and ran like hell. No one wants to say it to him directly, but... I think his glitch is getting worse.

[Lie] - Well at least he has plenty of friends to help him?

[Doc] Yes, and I think it will be similar to Stevie's glitch, it's a kind of power that's generally triggered by fight or flight.

[Lie] - Could he be reset again? I mean, obviously only if that's what he wanted to try?

[Doc] I don't think it will help. In fact I don't think we should try. Resetting a glitch can be fatal. He'll just need to live with it.

[Lie] - But Lady Nessie fixed him before

[Doc] Just trust me on this one. This is more my area.

[Lie] - Okay... Anything else happen?

[Doc] Little stuff. Dolly has been tinkering with my brewing materials. I've got two more failure plants if you want them. Buff broke the punching bag again. - they thumb at the sabertooth drinking happily from Lie's koi pond- Waffles got into one of my old trunks and got a leather chestplate stuck on their head. Oh and one of my endermites escaped again.

[Lie] - Always something at your house. Do you need to copy our punching bag again?

[Doc] Nah, I fixed it. Buff is just riduiculsly strong. I'm glad he's friendly.

[Lie] - You know... There might be something from a different game which might be useful for Buff...

[Doc] Now you have my attention. Do tell.

[Lie] - There was a game I used to play before I got dragged in, it's the Sims. It has a bunch of skill books in it. We could get Buff the handiness books and then he could repair things rather easily on his own. There's also a few exercise items that he might like from the game too

[Doc] Sounds interesting. What kind of game is it?

[Lie] - A life simulation game, you can build houses, have jobs, lovers, kids, all sorts of things

[Doc] Sounds weirdly safe for a video game.

[Lie] - Oh there's a multitude of ways to die too

[Doc] Presumably via household accident or murder?

[Lie] - And very rarely a random meteor

[Doc] chuckles- okay then. 

[Notch] Wanders outside and streches a bit- Hey. what happened to my door?

[Doc] Cat. 

[Notch] Notices Waffles- Oh.

[Lie] - I hate to ask so suddenly Notch, but do you think...?

[Notch] Smiles - I try too, but sometimes it makes my head hurt.

[Lie] - Oh ha ha, no, do you mind watching Aether while Doc and I get some stuff?

[Notch] Well! I was going to take a nice walk and pick some flowers but I guessssss I could do it later. - winks-

[Lie] Smiles- Thank you Farfar- She passes the baby over to him

[Notch] Yeah, yeah. Hello Aether.- gives her a little kiss-

[Aether] Fusses-

[Lie] - She did have a bit of a scare so she might not smile for a bit

[Notch] Well we'll sit someplace warm. That usually make her happy.

[Lie] - Good call, you know where everything is. Ready to go Doc?

[Doc] I have my usual inventory half full of random junk. Ready when you are Lie.

[Lie] - Let's go then- She opens a portal to the digital realm and steps through

[Doc] Follows curiously-

-It takes them a bit of searching before they find a tangled mess of games, all branching off from a single basic game-

[Lie] - Shit, I forgot about the expansion packs...

[Doc] Oh, is it one of those pay to play things with lots of extra stuff for more money?

[Lie] - Yeah, usually more outfits, items, sometimes new towns or types of people you can play as too

[Doc] So... Where do we start? You're the expert here.

[Lie] - I mean... The basic game has the things we need, but we might find some other stuff from the expansions... Maybe some things from the pets expansion? Looks like there's a generations one and a supernatural one too...

[Doc] And the natives? Should we be watching for players? 

[Lie] - Have unique personalities but are friendly. It's a single player game so we should be able to avoid any players

[Doc] So how do we do this? Can we just walk into people's houses like they're NPCs? Or will they go bananas? 

[Lie] - There is actually a personality trait you can give your sims that lets you just steal stuff from the NPC's houses...

[Doc] Either way let s get in and look around. It's cold out here. 

[Lie] Creates an opening to a game with a few expansion packs and they land in the main park of a gothic looking town- Oh wow it's been so long since I've seen these games...- Both she and Doc are in a higher resolution now

[Doc] Looks like an interesting neighborhood. Very Halloween. I like it. The extra detail I can do without though. 

[Lie] - Supernatural expansion... We will see a lot of things

[Doc] Grins- do you need to hold my hand so you don't get spooked? 

[Lie] Gives Doc a look but perks as a few horses run by- Oh, guess they have the pets one too

[Doc] Don't each of us have enough pets as it is? Come to think of it, have you met Porygon yet? They seem to be getting on well with Deerheart. Well as long as she keeps an eye on her food, they seem to be rather fond of any warm drink. 

[Lie] - No I have not, but we might be able to get some new toys for our pets. But first, to the book store for some skill books

[Doc] You know I never say no to books or new skills- cheerfully follows 

[Lie] Starts walking around, she doesn't remember where exactly the bookstore is, just that it's near the center of town. They eventually come across it and try to enter, instead, a menu with all the different books they can buy pops up-

[Doc] Simoleons? Do I need to look for cheat codes? 

[Lie] - Oh that's one cheat code I remember very well. It's "motherlode"

[Doc] I'm all over it. - They cut into the game quite easily and rack up a nice little number in the corner of Lie's screen.

[Lie] Smiles and buys the three handiness books- Do you want the logic books too? They could be useful...

[Doc] Sure, I'm assuming they do something neat?

[Lie] - It's a way to level up skills by only reading. The logic skill gets used for a fair number of things- Down the street from the a Sim begins playing a guitar

[Doc] Listens to the music. - This is so... what's the catch? Monsters at night? Aliens attack?

[Lie] - Full moons cause things to happen with the supernatural expansion, but otherwise no. It's supposed to be a simulation of life with some silly things thrown in

[Doc] Thumbs through the books a little- Okay... i'm just not used to it? Our game is pretty peaceful, but most aren't.

[Lie] - Yeah, one of the big appeals to this game is building your own house

[Doc] Do we need to build before we can get the other things?

[Lie] - No, we just need a lot that we "own"... Oh, shoot, uh you should see some tabs at the bottom of your screen, click the one farthest to the right

[Doc] Is struggling with the interface a bit - It's kinda cluttery... So we just need to find an empty lot next.

[Lie] - Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard. But please keep an eye on those bars under that last tab, there's a few more things to keep track of in this game than in ours

[Doc] Well if I get sad or start needing a bathroom I'll let you know.

[Lie] - Let's go look- As they begin walking they are passed by cars, taxi's, a school bus, and a Sim on a flying broomstick

[Doc] Just a teeny bit of traffic. Heh.

[Lie] A symbol pops up on the screen labeled hunted, it's a stick person with a target around them. Lie is quick to look around- Careful Doc

[Doc] Um... - They change their posture to something more commanding and grab Lie's arm in a posessive way before hurrying her along. They're keeping a sharp eye in every direction.

[Lie] - I think that just means there's a vampire who's not our friend around... Oh look! A lot!- The empty lot is just grass with a basic trash can and a white mailbox

[Doc] Well I don't want to get mugged either way. How do we claim the lot? Golden shovel?

[Lie] - You have to buy it, but we'll have to hack it, npc's won't move onto an empty lot unless the player puts them there

[Doc] I'll fix it. - They start tampering with the game and there's a little bit of resistance. Ultimately they plunk down a cobble as a test and it stays put.

[Lie] - Awesome, now we switch to buy mode...- She finds a few new tabs and clicks on the one that looks like a chair with a lamp- Alright, now we can get furniture!

[Doc] Is scrolling around the furniture. - Somehow I sense she won't like it... but i want this purple couch.

[Lie] Shrugs as she goes through the pet items, grabbing a few salt blocks and hitching posts- I can't stop you

[Doc] Is clicking on things- Uh.... what does it mean to woo-hoo in something?

[Lie] - … Sex

[Doc] Why would anyone want to have sex in a bunch of hay?

[Lie] - It's a joke on a saying from the real world, "rolling in the hay"- She starts looking through the skill items- Hey, there's a treadmill and a weight bench, do you think Buff might like those?

[Doc] Maybe? He does run a lot. The weights certainly.

[Lie] Gets them too and spots a couple doll houses in the children's section of things- Aww, maybe I should get one of these for when Aether is older...

[Doc] Miniature stuff? Aw that's cute. Yaunfen is getting older but do you think there's anything they might like?

[Lie] - Well, there's chess sets, easels, instruments, oh, there's a chemistry set too, you and Yaunfen might like that

[Doc] Absolutely. Just grab stuff, I can do the money cheat again.

[Lie] Grabs a few things, anything else catching your interest?

[Doc] It looks like there's pet toys? Some of that would be good.

[Lie] - Grab em- It begins to rain- Really?

[Doc] Oh well. Getting wet won't kill you. Though it might give you a headache from the weight of your hair.

[Lie] - I don't know, I think the weather does have an effect on Sims...- A very hairy sim goes running by on all fours

[Doc] It's already getting dark. Should we make a shelter or get going?

[Lie] - We could make a quick shelter, if only to fill up our bars...

[Doc] You know the mechanisim, I'll help you. -

[Lie] It takes her a bit to figure out the build mode- Just put down things like toilets and fridges, I'll build the walls

-The walls are gray and unpainted, but as soon as the walls are all connected a roof automatically pops into existence above them. Lie also puts down a door and some windows-

[Lie] - That should do for now

[Doc] Looks up- Well that's handy. - They start to walk around a little and take their wet coat off to hang up. They're male today and wearing the pillbug shirt again.

[Lie] Looks outside at the rain- I think somewhere in the buy menu there should be some umbrella's...- She checks her bars- Ah, food time- She goes to the fridge that Doc put down and looks at the options

[Doc] You don't have anything on you? - Xe takes out a carrot and nibbles thoughtfully. - I usually have a few things. 

[Lie] - More like a chance to eat something we haven't before Doc

[Doc] Oh, okay. So what's in there?

[Lie] - Well, we have mac and cheese, cobbler, tri tip steak, a salad, salmon, oh, I'll grab one of these for later...- She pops something into her inventory- Uh, there's a lobster thermidor...

[Doc] A lobster what? Thermal is temperature, does that mean it's super hot or cold?

[Lie] - I think it's a warm dish, do you want to try?

[Doc] I'm game, and... hey those little buns look familiar. Isn't that that stuff you like? 

[Lie] - Yeah, plus some other dim sum items

[Doc] So just... make some random food? I'll take copies. I'm going to go through the general stuff menu some more. - They pull a random chair out and plunk down. -Lets see what else we can abscond with.

[Lie] Starts cooking, pleasant smells filling the air- You can decorate the floor and walls if you want, that stuffs in the build menu

[Doc] It's as good a way as any to get a better look at things. - They start pulling out rugs and pillows and small tables. - I like this coffee table. The furniture here is cute. 

[Lie] - Yeah, there's a lot of different designs and styles, something for everybody- She just about finished with the first bit of food

[Doc] Starts playing with the chemistry table. - Mood enhancer? - xe chuckles- So... it's alcohol? - There's a noise and Doc looks around curiously- It sounds like... water running?

[Lie] - Look up Doc

[Doc] Hops backward- What is that???

[Lie] - That would be your skill meter, when it's full it will start again, but you'll have gained a level in... Looks like logic?

[Doc] Is waving a hand around the bar, trying to interact with it. - It's annoying, it's making my hair staticky.

[Lie] - Well you started learning it, and there's ten levels, but each level will let you access more items and let you do more

[Doc] Mmmmm.... okay... - they go back to working on the table. Occasionally glancing at the bar suspiciously-

-The bar keeps filling the more they work. But a sudden explosion leaves Doc singed everywhere-

[Doc] Coughs a bit- Ow. That was a tad annoying.

[Lie] - Taking a shower will fix it right away

[Doc] I'll work on that then... - They look around for a place to plunk down a shower and strip off before hopping inside -

[Lie] Works on a few more food items before glancing outside, hearing a few wild horses run past-

[Doc] Runs their clothes through their inventory and goes back to the table. The little bar is back and filling up-

-It eventually fills up and there's a whooshing sound as a mood enhancing potion appears in Doc's hands-

[Lie] - Hey! You made one!

[Doc] Do I need ot test it? Or just assume it's good and file for later?

[Lie] - It's good- She looks at the map of the town and hisses in a little breath

[Doc] Starts on the next level- what's wrong Lie?

[Lie] - Uh, nothing... Did you find those umbrella's at all?

[Doc] Do we need to go out in the rain?

[Lie] - There's some thing I want to take a look at...

[Doc] In the rain??? - They find a pair of umbrellas, and pass her one- what's so important? 

[Lie] Checks the map again- Good... It's not that far. And it's an occurrence that only happens at night for a brief amount of time Doc

[Doc] If we must. Lead on Lie.

[Lie] Hurries outside and down the sidewalk towards a pond. Ahead they can see a small herd of three adult wild horses and one foal, but there's something else hidden behind the herd. Lie motions for Doc to be quiet as they watch-

[Doc] Is just waiting patiently and mouths the words - More horses Lie? Really?

[Lie] Quietly- Not just any horse Doc...- The horses trot to the other side and behind them is a black horse, but it's different. It has a beard under it's chin and a long spiraling horn coming from it's forehead

[Doc] A unicorn? Well okay, that is kinda special.

[Lie] - You can adopt them, but it has requirements that you have to meet

[Doc] Hopefully not being a virgin, hehe.

[Lie] - No, you just have to be best friends with a horse, a dog, and a cat

[Doc] Well that counts me out. I don't have a dog.

[Lie] - No, but I do

-The unicorn moves closer to them-

[Doc] Then make your attempt fair maiden. -waves her forward.

[Lie] Puts her umbrella away and approaches, she stops a short distance away, waiting for the unicorn to sniff her hand. She goes through a series of actions and grins as the adoption option pops up for her and she hits yes. The unicorn shakes it's head as the game now reads it as belonging to Lie-

[Doc] Can we go back inside now?

[Lie] - Well if you don't want to look around anymore, we could go home

[Doc] Well I want to take the table with me, and you were making food to take as well. What are you going to name them?

[Lie] Looks under the unicorn- Girl, and I'm not sure yet. I've got the food in my inventory

[Doc] I'll get the table then- they rush off and come back a few minutes later- I've got the furniture and a bunch of other random stuff too.

[Lie] - Okay, let's go then- She makes an opening and leads the unicorn through

[Doc] Breaks into a bit of a jog and opens the way back onto the server near Lie's house. - I am so cold right now.....

[Lie] They step through only to find it's started raining there too- … Seriously?

[Doc] Is immediatly drenched. - fuck.

[Beau] Whinnies-

[Lie] - I need to find someplace to put this unicorn...

[Doc] Looks it over- So is it weird? Or just a horse with a horn?

[Lie] - They can curse and bless people

[Doc] The cursing part worries me. Though I think I'd probably laugh if a horse told me to go fuck myself.

[Lie] - It's just a little bit of fire, nothing we're not used to

[Doc] Speaking of fire, where's Cp anyway? I'm suprised he didn't react to you going out and tackle you coming back in.

[Lie] - I'm not sure...

[Doc] That worries me.

[Lie] Looks at the chat as she puts the unicorn into the pen with Beau, the Donkey, and the vine horse- Looks like we just missed him, he went out for some reason...

[Doc] Is looking rather soggy- Well I'm glad you got a new friend Lie. But I'm going to go home and dry off before the next inevitable emergency. Thank you for the tour.

[Lie] - Yeah, I'll do the same. See you around- She waves and hurries into the workroom, ready to warm up and check on Karla

[Slender] It has been several weeks in the real world and he's rather concerned. The attacks by his father's proxies have been far too precise to be by chance. He's deliberating summoning Azrael to consult with him since Zalgo had been unable to find a reason himself-

[Azreal] Is in a rather good mood and decides to announce himself with a bit of dramatic lightning that fades and reveals him standing in front of Slender- AH, SLENDERMAN, SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU? 

[Slender] - A lack of something in a way. Greetings old friend, I was considering calling for you

[Azrael] wryly- I HOPE IT MORE THEN A CONCERN THAT YOUR FAMILY IS TOO OFTEN OUT PLAYING VIDEO GAMES. 

[Slender] - No, more like those who are out here are being attacked with a precision which worries me. I've used my own powers to block Her from prying information from them, but my father's proxies continue to attack. Almost all of those in my care are here now for their own safety

[Azrael] HOW IRRITATING. AND CERTAINLY NOT A RECIPE FOR A PEACEFUL HOUSEHOLD. YOUR FATHER IS CERTAINLY VINDICTIVE. AND SHE HAS BEEN STRANGELY QUIET OVERALL. I WAS TOLD SECONDHAND THAT SHE HAD A RATHER HEATED ARGUMENT WITH OUR YOUNG DOCTOR AND HASN'T BEEN HEARD FROM SINCE. 

[Slender] - So then how has she been getting her information?

[Azrael] PERHAPS THEY HAVE RECRUITED A DIFFERENT TYPE OF OUTSIDER. THEY ARE CAPABLE OF DEFECTING YOUR KIND.

[Slender] - A potential solution yes, but I don't believe that is the answer...

[Azrael] SO WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS THEN? I AM ALSO CONCERNED WITH THESE... PERHAPS ZOMBIES IS THE PROPER WORD? 

[Slender] - I am not certain, and Zalgo has been unable to find a reason either which may be even more concerning

[Azrael] His mood darkens a bit at the memory- ARE YOU AWARE SHE HAS TAKEN ONE OF MY KIND AS WELL? 

[Slender] - No, I was not

[Null] slides silently out of Azrael's shadow and listens quietly. 

[Azrael] SHE hAs tAKen ThE DeaTH OF SleNDerS. IAm A bIt DisPlEased WIth HEr MyseLf. itS a DisCraCe, tO See AN Elder ReDuCed to SucH A piTifUl StaTE. 

[Slender] - Yes, but then all of our kind are connected to her, well, until recently. Two of my brothers were purged...

[Azrael] AH OUR MUTAL FRIENDS DOING I PRESUME? YOUR DESTRUCTIVE CHILD HAS MADE QUITE AN UNUSUAL FRIEND. ARE THEY FARING POORLY WITHOUT HER? 

[Slender] - As far as I can tell, no, but she didn't speak with either of them much anyways. Although she did make it a bit easier whenever Splender needed to hunt

[Azrael] SEEING AS HES CONSTANTLY SURROUNDED BY FRIENDLY FACES THESE DAYS, I PRESUME ITS NOT AS IMPORTANT ANYWAY. 

[Null] Is trying to be a bit more solid, but Slender is interfering with just his natural emp vibrations

[Slender] - That part has always been easy for him, it's when he needs to consume flesh that he has difficulty. You saw the last time

[Azrael] IT IS AN UNFORTUNATE NEED. FOR ONE SO TENDER-HEARTED.

[Slender] Sighs- We are getting off topic, Insanity, what course do you believe could be taken with her?

[Azrael] IF I HAd mY WaY? A TiMe out. A VeRY lOnG one. 

[Slender] - I see... And who is your little shadow?

[Azrael] Looks back- AH, AS THINGS ARE DESTROYED, CREATION IS ALWAYS HARD AT WORK. HE IS A NEW ANGEL OF DEATH, WITH ONLY ONE SOUL CURRENTLY UNDER HIS CHARGE. THIS IS NULL. THE DEATH OF THE DIGITAL. NULL THIS IS SLENDERMAN, AN ELDER DEMON. 

[Null] SIR. -his face goes smooth and featureless as he examines the gigantic being- YOUR WAVES ARE UNUSUAL... 

[Slender] Dampens them a bit- They are EMP waves, a danger to digital entities

[Null] THEN I WILL LIKELY BECOME QUITE FAMILIAR WITH THEM IN TIME. 

[Azrael] A DIGITAL ENTITY WAS MURDERED BY SOMETHING FROM THE OUTSIDE AND HE CAME INTO BEING IN RESPONSE. 

[Slender] - I see, one of the ones I am familiar with?

-There's a slight change to the energy in the air-

[Null] I DO NOT KNOW, SHE IS A NOTCH THAT CANNOT LEAVE THE DIGITAL REALM. 

[Azrael] PERHAPS YOU MIGHT KNOW THE MURDERER. IT IS AN ANCIENT THING THAT LIKES TO PLAY GAMES WITH MORTAL MINDS. NOT INSANITY, BUT SIMILAR IN METHOD. 

[Slender] - Hmmm, I am not as familiar with such entities, but Zalgo has warned me about them...

-Azrael could almost swear he hears a giggle on the edge of his hearing-

[Azrael] MY CHILD DEFEATED ITS MORTAL FOE AND BANISHED THEM SOME TWENTY YEARS PAST, AND IT HAS BEEN MUCH MORE ACTIVE SINCE. 

[Null] Suspicious- SIRS...

[Azrael] I HEAR HER NONSENSE. 

[Slender] - Mortal foe? And what do you hear?

[Azrael] DAWN BANISHED THE THUNDERBIRD. SENT IT BACK TO THE OUTSIDE WITH WOUNDS IT WILL BE HARD-PRESSED TO HEAL. 

[Null] INSANITY... 

[Azrael] WE HEAR HER IMPISH LAUGHTER. 

[Slender] - I believe the fact that I've been guarding so many minds from her curiosity has made her a bit more difficult to hear...

[Insanity] - It does not matter... I have my spy

[Azrael] REVEAL YOURSELF OR BE GONE. RUDE CHILD. 

[Null] SHE HAS A SPY? 

[Insanity] - I don't feel like it

[Slender] If he could go pale he would- A spy? That would explain some things

[Azrael] scowls- YOU DO YOURSELF A DISSERVICE BY DISRESPECTING MY KIND. 

[Null] SHE SAID SHE HAS A SPY! 

[Slender] - This spy... It cannot be one of those under my care, but it must be someone close...

[Insanity] - You are in a house of insanity, perhaps you are the one disrespecting me

[Azrael] THEN PERHAPS I SHOULD BE THE ONE PLAYING GAMES... - He looks at Null thoughtfully and fluffs his angelic wings- 

[Null] WHO WOULD SPY FOR HER? MAYBE ITS A LIE TO MAKE YOU QUESTION YOUR FAMILY? 

[Insanity] - Oh they have no idea that I'm there, I haven't even had them kill yet

[Slender] Is deep in thought-

[Azrael] Yes... I THinK I HaVe VisItinG to Do, And PErhaPs YoU ShoulD CoNsidEr a ThROuGh HouSeClEanIng. 

[Slender] - I have checked everyone in this house and had the digital pasta's checked as well, all of them have my protection...

[Insanity] Giggles-

[Azrael] pErhAps it Is TiMe to SeEK neW AllIeS in PoWer aS well...

[Slender] - There are only so many Azrael, especially when it comes to going against my father. Most would prefer to keep their distance

[Azrael] Very very quietly- I will assist you...

[Slender] - Thank you my friend

[Insanity] Barks out a laugh- Oh this should be entertaining

[Null] Sparks slightly- ME TOO. I DON'T LIKE HER. 

[Azrael] YOU CAN JUST... SAY THAT???

[Null] YES! 

[Azrael] Is genuinely suprised- A FRESH ANGEL... WITH FREE WILL....????

[Slender] - It seems we have mysteries to solve everywhere

[Azrael] AND YOUTH SHOULD NOT BE UNDERESTIMATED EITHER. THE OTHER OUTSIDERS SURVIVE WITHOUT INSANITY. IT CAN BE DONE. 

[Slender] - Yes, I know

[Insanity] Slips away-

[Null] GOOD. GO AWAY. WE DON'T l LIKE YOU. 

[Azrael] Is smiling a bit fondly- REMINDS ME OF SOMEONE ELSE. 

[Slender] - Oh?

[Azrael] MY OWN CHILD. SLENDER... AS MUCH AS IT GALLS ME TO SPREAD HER MISBEGOTTEN POWER.... THE TREE. IT WOULD HELP PROTECT YOUR FAMILY. YOU COULD PURGE HER FROM YOUR HOUSE COMPLETELY. I DONT WISH TO SEE ALL THE SOULS UNDER MY CHARGE TORN APART BY YOUR FATHER AND HIS MINIONS. 

[Slender] - I shall keep that in mind, but I also must work on finding this spy. It will be harder if they are actually unaware that they are acting as a spy

[Azrael] BUT TO REMOVE HER... IT WOULD REMOVE ANY POSSIBLE SPY. 

[Slender] - But that one may still end up under my father's control... And the less information he get's the better, so unless you know of a way to immediately stop her now, then I believe the spy is of higher priority

[Azrael] I INTEND TO GIVE IT SERIOUS CONSIDERATION. 

[Null] CAN SHE BE DESTROYED? 

[Azrael] NO. CONTAINMENT IS THE MOST FEASIBLE PATH TO PURSUE. 

[Slender] - Your child can see energies, correct?

[Azrael] YES, SHE IS QUITE SENSITIVE. AND SHE HAS A TASTE FOR JUSTICE. IF YOU ARE HONEST WITH HER, SHE WILL LIKELY AID YOU AS WELL. 

[Slender] - Of all the ones in my household, the digital ones knew the most of where people were... Since most of them are on the Doctor's server, well, it might be... Beneficial for her to visit

[Azrael] Nods grimly- 

[Null] Heard the word 'server' and is now listening VERY intently. 

[Slender] - I would be very much in your debt if you could push things in that direction. Since we don't know where the spy is, I'd rather not let this leave this room. The others are keeping an eye on me to judge the situation, they'll want information if I leave, and it would probably be best if the spy were unaware that they are why you're daughter is there

\- Helm is searching for Legion, who managed to sneak off while they fell asleep. They have been searching throughout the castle, mostly because they keep getting lost. Legion figured out it was trying to track it, so it was enjoying leading the Pigman on a merry chase. -

[Steve] Bumps into Helm accidently while chasing a bat- OOF!

[Helm] - is startled, but then sighs with relief at who it is. Signs at him - Sorry. You ok?

[Steve] Yeah, just tidying- He points at the bat- It spawned in a dark corner because someone bumped a torch off the wall. I was trying to put it outside.

[Helm] - Best catch it quick. Legion is... Somewhere. - looks around almost expecting it to appear.

[Steve] Oh, the mean cube? I can get TLOT to find him if you want? -grabs at the bat- 

[Helm] - nods -

[Legion] - is in another hall, flop-jumping its way back toward Sammn, hustling as fast as it can -

[Steve] Focuses for a moment and then turns in the opposite way- 

[TLOT] Steps out in front of Legion. - You seem to be in a hurry.

[Legion] - Stops and does what might be a shrug, smiling - We are simply... returning. Traveling in this form, is not efficient nor easy.

[TLOT] Ah, okay. - He moves to the side with a little sweep of cloak. - Just making sure nothing is wrong. 

[Steve] Is leading Helm to Legion.

[Legion] Wrong? There are always things wrong. - its Orange eye opens - It is only a matter of opinon as to if things are truely wrong or not.

[TLOT] Feeling philosophical today? I grant that things are never perfect. But this moment could be worse.

[Legion] - gurgle laughs - All things are wrong to someone else. Just ask them... - points down the hall.

[Helm] - hears the werid laugh and rushes toward the sound -

[Steve] walks up and gives TLOT a little kiss on the cheek- 

[TLOT] Happy smile- You just need to cheer up a bit Legion. Tell you what, would you like me to put some little feet on your bag?

[Legion] - laughs and gurgles - Feet?! Oh yes, that would be helpful, but it would be bothersome to some, if we can move better, faster.... Won't it beast? - leers at Helm, who is standing there grumbling at the cube.  
[Helm] - stomps and points down the hall.

[Steve] We can ask Sammn. we shouldn't alter her... friend without permission.

\- In the room where Sammn was sleeping, she is stirring, tossing and mumbling. Several minuets of this pass before she suddenly sits bolt upright, clamping both hands over her mouth, muffling a scream. Breathing hard, she looks around the room, confused. -

[TLOT] Perks at her mental commotion- Seems she's awake. We should check on her- He flicks his gaze to Legion- If you aren't too busy stressing out Helm.

[Legion] - gurgle laughs and starts its werid hop-flop down the hall-  
[Helm] - shakes their head and follows, real close, almost willing to nudge it to make it go faster -

[Steve] Scoots ahead and peeks into her room- Sammn?

[Sammn] - jumps at the sudden intrusion, then stares wide eyed at him -

[Steve] It's okay Sammn, it's just me!

[Sammn] - slowly relaxes - You... Sorry Steve. I thought you were someone else for a second...

[Steve] Warm smile- nope. Just me. 

[TLOT] Peeks around him- more nightmares Sammn?

[Sammn] No... Part of my past I feared had finally caught up with me.

[TLOT] I know that feeling all too well...

[Helm] - shakes a fist at Legion, then hussles in - (signing) - Your awake, finally. I was getting worried.

[Sammn] - gets up - Yeah... Awake. Not happy at some"thing", namely one demon. Get in here Legion.

[Legion] - bumps open the door and sits there, tentacles coiled up. It's blue eye is open. - Annoyed at us?

[Deer] Is upstairs cleaning the outside of Idolus' tank... Naked-

[TLOT] Moved to let Legion through the door and hears Idolus groaning at Deerheart- ??? 

[Deer] Giggles a little as she continues cleaning- Calm down, I'm just making sure everything is clean

[Sammn] Yes... You. You're gonna answer two things or I'm gonna let Karla have you... - leers angerly at it. 

[Legion] - coils down tighter as the Black eye on top opens -

[Idolus] Floats down in front of her - bawwwww- missed a spot  
[TLOT] Harsh 

[Deer] - Oh alright, I'll get it. And since you're being such a good boy, I think I'll give you a treat too!

[Steve] Looks - Deerheart, are you spoiling Doc's fish? 

[Deer] - I spoil all the animals and you know it

[Sammn] - kneels down in front of Legion - Our deal is still valid, yes?

[Helm] - is fidgety, not happy she's so close -

[Legion] - weighes it's answer - For now, yes. You have done nothing to negate it, nor have we.

[Deer] Finishes cleaning and tosses Idolus a few fresh fish before approaching the others-

[Sammn] - nods - Now, how many?

[Legion] - narrows it's eye, thinking. It takes a minuet or two, before it answers - Your memories have returned.

[Steve] Tsk

[Idolus] Gobbles the smaller fish. 

[TLOT] I presume the return is a mixed blessing? 

[Sammn] - doesnt look from Legion - I remember some of what Legion did while he possessed me.

[Legion] - still smiling unnervingly - You may not have been our intended prey, but as a Host, you were more than suitable.

[Steve] We already knows they're a bad guy.

[Deer] - Sammn… If you don't mind me asking, what did they make you do?

[Sammn] - stands up - Kill.

[Deer] - Well you wouldn't be the first here

[TLOT] No one here can judge you for that. 

[Sammn] Figured. I'm more worried it might make things more difficult when I go back.

[Steve] Especially if you were possessed! 

[Deer] - Go back where Sammn?

[Sammn] To my home, world... server, whatever its called. I think I know where Brian is.

[Helm] - even more worried now -

[Deer] - So another rescue mission?

[Sammn] Yeah, I think it's gonna have to be a snatch & run, if possible. The Imposter will know if I come back.

[Deer] - Wait, now?

[Sammn] Sooner the better. Some of my dreams, weren't dreams. He's trapped and in bad shape.

[Deer] - TLOT? Who do you think should go?

[TLOT] If speed is an issue? Myself, Steve and you actually. 

[Steve] But put something on first please...

[Deer] - You sound like Lie- Huffs

[Sammn] - turns to Helm - I need you to stay here and watch Legion.  
[Helm] - frowns - Only because I don't trust it. It needs someone who knows its tricks to watch it.

[Steve] it attracts attention and it's cold in the void between

[TLOT] I'm ready when you are

[Deer] - Oh fine, give me a moment to find some clothes

[Legion] And our deal? When will we get our part of it?

[Sammn] After I get Brian. You can bet he will want to go back after the Imposter. So behave.

[Deer] Is only gone a few moments before returning with her usual clothes, bit instead of her vest, she's stolen Docs jacket- Alright, I'm ready

[Sammn] - nods.

[TLOT] I hope they have more then one of those coats... - he's makes an opening out into the void and strides through

[Helm] - steps between Legion and the portal

[Sammn] - follows

[TLOT] I hope you know where we're going Sammn. 

[Sammn] Ah... No. Doc and others grabbed me, I wasn't in the right frame of anything at the time.

[TLOT] Mind if I...? -he reaches out to search her memories gently, looking for the right direction

[Sammn] - one memory stands out. A male voice, "Are you laughing at me? This is important... That string is here... What? Yes, it relates to the other stuff . Trust me, memorize them. Ready...." - sounds suspiciously like a server & port

[TLOT] Grasps the thread of memory and starts heading for the coordinates. 

[Steve] Its so creepy out here... 

[Sammn] This is pleasant compaired to a few places I know... Let's hope we won't need to visit the Planes.

[Steve] Plains? Like astral planes? 

[Sammn] Elemental.

[TLOT] I guess it depends on which element...

[Sammn] Water and Lightning are pretty bad, Air has nothing in it, Earth... well, I don't know if anyone has tried that one.

[Deer] - Hey now, I suppose I could be considered earth Steve

[Sammn] Earth as in solid rock or dirt. Just a little hard to breath.

[Deer] Pulls Docs jacket a bit closer to herself- Come on, let's not keep your brine waiting

[Steve] Flashes a diamond pick- earth I'm prepared for! 

[Sammn] It might take me a few to find him when we get there, so don't wander. Magic is ingrained into everything.

[Deer] - If this place is filled with magic, then should we have brought Flux?

[Sammn] Perhaps, I didn't stop to think about adding more magic users, damn.

[TLOT] There's a good chance it may enhance my powers Deerheart. I think we'll be fine. 

[Steve] ....

[Sammn] Should be, just don't wander.

[Deer] - We'll do our best not to

[Azrael] Whispers into Dawn's ear while she's sitting bored at the counter of her antique shop- 

[Dawn] Really? Okay.... I'll take the censer with me. I know it probably won't help much, but still. 

[Mort] What is it?

[Dawn] Azrael needs me to sniff out a rat for a friend. But it's not in a good place to be searching around. 

[Mort] I'll start closing things up. 

[Dawn] I think you should stay here...

[Mort] No. You keep leaving me behind. Either you trust my powers or you don't. I thought we were partners? You need someone to watch your back at least. 

[Dawn] If you're really sure... 

[Mort] Flips the sign on the door to closed and locks it. 

[Dawn] Nods grimly- 

[Azrael] Whisks them both away and reappears on Slenders doorstep, sweeping his cloak aside to reveal his children. 

[Mort] That's a really big house. Somebody must be loaded. 

[Dawn] It's magickal, the woods are the same. This is a heavy liminal zone. No place for anyone to be wandering. - She's fiddling with the censer as Azrael taps on the door politely.

[Offender] Was closest and so goes to open it, he pauses for a moment before speaking- EJ did it

[Dawn] Gets the censer lit and swings it gently, and then there's a fragrant cloud of sage and sandalwood smoke emanating from it. 

[Mort] Waves a bony hand- Hi? 

[Azrael] YOUR BROTHER SLENDERMAN REQUESTED OUR PRESENCE.

[Offender] Shrugs and steps aside to let them in-

[Dawn] Walks past him and looks around. 

[Mort] Is fiddling with the fur belt in his hoodies kangaroo pocket. 

[Azrael] Comes inside and taps his scythe lightly on the floor like a staff as he walks.

[Slender] Heard his brothers mental call and comes down the stairs from the bedroom- Ah, that was quick old friend

[Dawn] Shrugs- The shop was kind of dead. It's a hobby anyway. I don't need the money that badly. 

[Mort] Hello again. We heard you were having some trouble. 

[Azrael] IT IS AN IMPORTANT MATTER. 

[Dawn] He told me there was a chance it was someone on the server as well, but this seems like searching the smaller area first.

[Slender] - Indeed, in her twisted glee she revealed that she has a spy, I don't believe it is anyone in this house, but it would be best to check anyways

[Dawn] Can you give me an idea what we're looking for? A sample of the material so to speak?

[Slender] - I have protected the minds of those under my care, so Insanity's influence should be diminished for the moment. Whoever this spy is should either have a stronger influence about them, or have one at all if they are one of the ones who has been purged

[Dawn] I see. Can we get the household together? - she waves a hand- detective style?

[Azrael] Smiles softly- ALL BUSINESS. 

[Slender] - Most should be coming downstairs soon since I'll be starting dinner

[Polybius] Slouches downstairs with a cord over his shoulder. His screen flickers as he looks the newcomers over. - I smell a witch.

[Dawn] It's sandalwood actually.

[Slender] - Behave Polybius

-There's a crashing noise from another room on the first floor and the sound of crying starts up as Rake races into the entry way with Mr. Charlie stuck to his claws-

[Slender] Sighs-

[Mort] Fairly shrieks- RAKU!

[Azrael] CALM YOURSLEF. I ASSURE YOU THAT ONE IS VERY VERY DEAD.

[Dawn] Trips the Rake with her staff.

[Polybius] Animal...

[Slender] - Rake...

[Sally] Comes running into the room crying and with her colors dulled- Papa!

[Slender] Easily lifts her- Calm down little one, we can easily fix Mr. Charlie- He uses another tendril to pull the toy from the Rake's claws- Polybius, would you mind bringing me some thread?

[Polybius] Yes sir... - he tosses the cord over the bannister rail and the plug chunks loudly against the floor- He saunters back up the steps. 

[Dawn] At the Rake- This one has a touch of something else... but the tv-headed guy doesn't. 

[Mort] Is still a bit shaken that the Rake looks very much like their old foe- Well.... we know Sally is clean at least....

[Slender] - The Rake is one of the feral pasta's, one that has given up all humanity they once had- He begins heading for the kitchen

[Dawn] Apologizes to the somewhat twisted creature she knocked over before following. 

[Mort] Makes a point to stay as far away from the Rake as he can passing by.

-The kitchen is clean and Slender sits Sally on the island, it's has some of the lightest air in the house-

[Slender] Begins grabbing what he will need to make dinner, it looks like steaks for the night-

[Sally] Sniffles and is holding her ruined teddy bear-

[Polybius] Comes back with a tiny spool of thread and a needle, he sets is lightly on the counter with one of his unconnected hands and goes back out to get his cord. 

[Dawn] Sets the censer on the counter as well- I can fix your bear if you want.

[Sally] - Okay, but be careful!

[EJ] Could smell that Slender had pulled the meat out and has come down to start prepping his own food-

[Dawn] Don't worry. I've had a lot of practice sewing. Actually, guess what I learned to do when I was your age?

[Azrael] Immediatly notices EJ - ....

[Sally] - What?

[EJ] Gives Slender a greeting before going to the fridge and pulling out a few kidney's and half a lung-

[Slender] - Let me know if you need help EJ

[Azrael] MAY I ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU HAVE A FAMILIAR AURA ABOUT YOUR PERSON.

[Dawn] Starts working on the bear with deft and tiny stitches- Making mummies out of dead bodies.

[Sally] - You can do that?

[EJ] Glances at Azrael, a bit of black goop sliding down the front of his mask- Got jumped at my medical college, had my eyes gauged out and was sacrificed to an old god

[Dawn] Oh yes! It's really involved, takes a lot of time to do it properly. You have to take out all the organs, even the brain, and dry the body with special salts. 

[Azrael] Steps over to him with a click of bony feet on the tiles, he sweeps a finger across the front of the mask to gather a bit of the goop on his fingers and examines it. - AND THE PHYSICAL RESULTS BEYOND THIS? -holding up the substance.

[EJ] - I can't eat anything other than human organs

[Sally] - Like bath salts?

[Slender] - It used to be he could eat them raw until the Doctor got to him and he was purged. His body reacts violently to them being even the slightest bit raw now and he does get painful cramps

[Dawn] It's called natron, and yeah, you can cook with it and whatnot, same as regular table salt. 

[Azrael] I THINK I MAY BE ABLE TO ASSIST. EXCUSE ME FOR A MOMENT. - he's suddenly gone without a word- [Mort] Jumps slightly -

[Sally] - Does it smell pretty?

[EJ] Shrugs and goes back to cooking-

[Slender] Briefly focuses on a bit of noise happening in the other room-

[Dawn] Nah, it just smells like salt. But we did use it with other things that smelled nice. Cassia and Myrrh usually. Heavy musky smells and Cassia is kind of like cinnamon and vanilla. Then we'd wrap them up in strips of linen, hundreds of yards, all meticuliusly braided.

[Sally] - I can braid!

[Slender] Switches to chopping some vegetables-

[Dawn] Is almost done with the bear.- Taking out the brain was always the really fiddly bit. You had to use a long skinny tool and stick it up the nose and swirl it around and pull the bits out a little at a time. 

[Mort] My septum hurts just thinking about that. Oof.

[Azrael] Returns with a bit of a smile- EJ...

[Sally] - Cool!

[EJ] Tossing the lung into the pan- What?

[Azrael] Has put away his scythe into the darkness of his cloak and reaches his thumbs and first fingers directly into EJ's empty eyesockets in a pinching motion. He draws them back with a bit of resistance and extracts two very long and twisted black pins. He regards them with a bit of disgust- NASTY BUSINESS DONE BY AMATEURS.

[EJ] Near shrieks and stumbles backwards into the counter-

[Slender] Immediately turns his attention towards EJ and goes to the pasta- EJ

[Azrael] HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO EAT AS HE PLEASES NOW. - He sets the pins on the counter and they emit a rather nasty black fog. 

[Dawn] Fucking hell! - She hops up and grabs the censer, opening the top. She uses the lid to shove the pins onto the still hot and smoldering sage. There's a high pitched squeal like someone rubbing dry ice with hot spoon. 

[Mort] Shoves the pan off the burner to prevent a fire-

[EJ] Is holding his hand in front of his face, he's trembling a little-

[Slender] - EJ, if you wish to go to your room...

[EJ] - I... I don't think I can...

[Azrael] REMOVING THE MASK MAY HELP. 

[Mort] Wash some of that stuff off your face. It looks like when our cats have colds. They get this same dark crud in their eyes.

[Dawn] Has finished with Mr. Charlie- 

[EJ] - I... I can't see...

[Slender] Helps EJ remove his mask, the dark substance creating threads between the face and it's cover-

[Sally] - Thank you!

[Dawn] You're welcome Sally. - She takes a few paper towels and wets them in the sink before pressing them into Ej's hands-

[Mort] At Azrael - Hey.... if he can't see could you? Bless him? Like you did me? 

[Azrael] IT MAY NOT BE THE SAME, BUT IF HE WISHES I WILL TRY.

[EJ] - It's... It's so dark...

[Jeff] From another room- HEY! WHAT'S TAKING DINNER SO LONG!?

[Azrael] Lays a hand on Ej's head, his long skeletal fingers smooth and a little cold even through the creepypasta's hair. He says a blessing in a torrent of words so silent that they smother all other sounds as they fall from his lipless mouth. 

[Dawn] Takes a deep breath of the power as it spills forth- 

[Mort] Also sighs happily and the potted herbs in the window react to his little swell of energy and top their pots, spilling a riot of fresh green leaves against the window and all over the sill.

[Azrael] Lets go of Ej gently- BE AT PEACE BENEATH THE BLESSING OF THE INEVITABLE.

[EJ] Still shaking a little as his sight begins to adjust. He's starting to see a few colors-

[Slender] - Patience Jeffrey

[EJ] Takes his hand away from his face and deep in the dark crevices where his eyes once were are two very small yellow pricks of light- I... I...

[Mort] Gives the herbs a little pat. They're exuding a lovely boquet of scents into the room, mostly mint, basil, and rosemary.

[Azrael] Leans down to look him in his new eyes. 

[Dawn] Are they shining out of where the pins were?

[EJ] - I... I don't know...

[Slender] - Sally, I want you to help EJ to his room

[Sally] - Yes Papa

[Azrael] PERHAPS. HE HAS HIS OWN STARS NOW.

[EJ] Lets Sally guide him out of the room and Slender returns to finishing the dinner-

[Slender] - Everyone should be gathered in the dining room by now if you wish to inspect them

[Dawn] Of course. - She takes the censer again and shakes it curiously. It's mostly ash now and the two pins clink inside it. - That's that I suppose... 

[Mort] I'd bury them, really deep.

[Azrael] Gives Slender a polite nod and heads out to the dining room with the others trailing him.

[Slender] Puts the food out as everyone in the house takes their usual seats, a table has been added for Yster for when she is there, it's seated next to Locklear-

[Jeff] - About fucking time!

[Azrael] Gives Jeff a bit of a look. 

[Mort] Stops short- 

[Dawn] Is examining faces- hmmm

[Sally] Runs back in and climbs into her seat which is close to Slenders-

[Offender] Is leaning his chair back but is keeping his senses on the visitors-

[Jane] - Where's EJ?

[Slender] - He's not feeling well and is taking his meal in his room tonight

[Locklear] - Do I need to check him?

[Slender] - No, I will do so

[Dawn] I'm not getting anything unusual... A lot of them have that bit of alien energy but none in any strange excess.

[Slender] - Then it is no one here...

[Dawn] Sorry. 

[Azrael] WE SHALL CHECK THE SERVER NEXT THEN.

[Slender] - Then I wish you luck- A tendril whips out to stop Jeff from flinging some steak at Jane

[Azrael] PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF THE HUNGRY CHILD DOES NOT IMPROVE. - he gives Slender a nod and is away with his charges-

[Sammn] - stumbles as something magicly yanks at her - Alright, that felt werid. But I think we are here.

[Deer] - Are you ready Sammn?

[Sammn] Mostly, just worried.

[Deer] - Do you have any idea of what we should expect?

[Sammn] I know what we should expect, but what we find may find? - shrugs - Even with most of my memories back, some are hazy. Legion has no sense of time, so I don't know in what order they go. Just stay on your guard.

[Deer] - Alright

[TLOT] Draws out his scythe and Steve brings out his enderpearl sword. - We're ready.

[Deer] - Um... I don't have a weapon...

[TLOT] Hmm. Give me a sec... - He takes a copy of Steves sword and breaks off some pixels from the end of the blade before attaching them to a pole crafted from sticks. - I seem to recall you having some pike practice with Doc.

[Deer] - That was some time ago..., but thank you

[Steve] But we're goign somplace magickal right? You might be able to - He waves his arms around a bit randomly- do magick server stuff.

[Sammn] It's a possibility.

[Deer] - Steve... That really is more Flux's thing...

[Sammn] My server is more magic, then whatever it was. Way too many.... Mods? And... Stuck in something?

[TLOT] Makes an opening into the space and looks inside cautiously-

[Steve] Pats Deerheart on the back- I believe in you. 

\- The portal opens up on a wide dirt road, surrounded by dense forest. It's unnaturally quiet. They all get a strange sense of something looking them over... Then approving. Small sounds start up. -

[Deer] - Well that's new

[TLOT] Steps into it cautiously- 

[Steve] Are they magick woods? Should we be watching for faries or something?

[Sammn] Faires don't exist anymore. Sadly.

[Steve] Hyrule has a fairy. They're common in BEN and Aven's games.

[TLOT] Have you not met Nia Sammn? She's quite sweet. 

[Sammn] Interesting and no, I haven't.

[Deer] - You said we should hurry Sammn?

[TLOT] BEN hired them to watch over his kiddo Hyrule.

[Sammn] Yeah... Sorry, just... - suddenly teleports up to the top of the nearest trees. It's forest, with some red splashes, as far as she can see. Sighs and teleports back down. - Well, I'm not sure where we are. There's nothing but forest surrounding us.

[TLOT] Do we need a higher vantage point?

[Sammn] No, give me a few to try something. - sits down and starts mumbling under her breath.

[Deer] Looks around nervously-

\- odd sounds echo around, but there are distinct sounds of footsteps somewhere near -

[Deer] - TLOT...

[TLOT] Reaches out mentally and keeps his little scythe at the ready-

\- strange thoughts, or rather pictures. Many of the pictures are the same, but slightly off, as if many different eyes where looking at one place. Suddenly all pictures show the same, several different colored blobs in a sea of dark green. Each blob pulses brightly every few seconds -

[Steve] Is ready to fight- what's out there???

[?] - Soft clicking and skittering. A large shadow passes through the gaps in the trees -

[Deer] Takes a more ready stance- I don't like this...

[TLOT] This is a rescue mission, not a war, let's go while we can and look for your brine-

[?] - several red eyes open, spaced out a good bit -

[TLOT] Little growl-

[Sammn] - is dead to everything at the moment. She never stops the soft mutterings.  
[?] - a shape slowly drops out of the trees and scuttles into view. It's a very, very large spider. It hunkers down, watching them -

[Deer] - That's bigger than Eliza!

[Steve] Do you speak common? 

[TLOT] Touches it mentally trying to get it's intentions-

[?] - is waiting for mother. Wait, wait,... -

[TLOT] Mother? Are these baby spiders?

[Deer] - They're what?

[TLOT] They're waiting for their 'mother'.

[Sammn] - stops muttering and stands up - Damn it to... What is wrong?

[Steve] Spiders.... big ones...

[Sammn] Spider?

[?] - the very large spider jumps up and rushes toward them -

[TLOT] Goes for a big sweep to just knock it aside-

[?] - leaps over and continues on to drop down in front of Sammn, clicking and clacking.

[Sammn] Ana...? Why are you out here alone?

[Deer] - You know them?

[Sammn] - leans around - Yes, this is Anatatis. I found her egg and raised her.

[Deer] - Okay then... She wouldn't happen to know where we should go, would she?

[TLOT] Sorry I tried to swat her, she just startled me jumping like that.

[Sammn] Probably, but... She's never out without Karim. It's fine TLOT, if she jumped over you, she's not even worried.

[Steve] So she can help us? Does she know where you Herobrine is?

[Sammn] - looks up at her - Well, do you?

[Ana] - droops and manages to look sad -

[TLOT] Not even a clue? - He swears. - We should have brought Zile... he can sniff out anyone with a glitch...

[Sammn] Damn it. I don't like where this is going, but I bet I know why I can't reach him. He's not on the Overworld.

[TLOT] Squeezes his eyes shut- Please be in the End...

[Sammn] - frowns - Sorry, but no. Oh, it gets worse. There are only 2 gates left.

[Deer] - We should hurry...

[TLOT] Gaaaah. 

[Steve] You can do it...

[TLOT] Lead the way.

\- aloud sharp whistle blows, followed by 3 loud clangs. Ana jumps up, turns and races off. -

[Sammn] Ana, come back here.

[Deer] - Is that sound good or bad?

[Sammn] - runs after - Not sure!

[Deer] Follows Sammn-

[TLOT and Steve] Run after her-

\- races through the trees for several minuets, Ana comes to a sudden stop in a small outcrop. She bounces on all legs, crittering up a storm.  
[?] Really? Are you sure? - more skrittering then she leaps up and out of sight. Standing in place is a small hunched over figure, draped in robes and leaning on a large Shepard's hook with a glowstone piece lodged on the end.

[TLOT] Friend or foe?

[Steve] Is it a Testificate?

[Sammn] I think friend... If it's who I think it is. - yells - Magus, that you?

[Magus] - looks up and squints at them - You sound an awful lot like the General. Are you humans that dumb?

[Deer] - General?

[TLOT] Mutters- Humans are not dumb, and I... am not human.

[Steve] Hey!

[Sammn] Dumb enough, you old witch. - teleports behind them, then taps their shoulder. Magus looks at her and bonks her in the head with the hook.

[Sammn] Still made of bedrock.

[Steve] A witch? Yikes... That can go either way.

[Deer] - Well they might be like Croca, or Dawn

[Magus] A who and what? Nevermind... This better not be another trap, I'm getting rather sick of them.

[Sammn] I don't know what you mean, I just got back...

[Steve] we know some good witches and I've butted heads with mean ones as well.

[Magus] Well good for ya... - does a double take between Steve and Sammn - Well, I would say you are the General, but considering how close that one is to Stephen, I'm rather shocked he's alive.

[Sammn] Magus!

[TLOT] Me? I'm no general. And this is my husband Steve. 

[Steve] This is Herobrine, the Lord of Tears.

[Magus] - squints and now sees there are more people - I must be finally getting old. Naw, not talking bout you... Lord Brian was bloody right about it all being a game, huh? - cackles softly -

[TLOT] Well it is a game. Doesn't make it any less home though.

[Deer] - It doesn't make us any less important

[Magus] If it's the only one you know, then where ever ya are, tis home. But... Enough chatter, where the Nether did you go?

[Sammn] Ah, elsewhere. A different server. Brian had sent a message out and they grabbed me. Had to get a demon removed and get my memories back before I could come back.

[Magus] - stands up straighter for a second - Demon? Well, that explains some things.

[Deer] - Sammn has done a lot of recovery, but we're here to help rescue her brine

[Steve] So... do you know where he is?

[Magus] Not a damn clue. We've been searching for years, but between having to hide and search, we'll, you need to be alive to look, right?

[TLOT] Should have brought Zile...

[Sammn] Years?!

[Deer] - I could try to send Doc a message, see if they can bring Zile here?

[Sammn] - is kinda in shock - Years... Ok, where is the closest gate house?

[K] Not far, but why the Nether? - voice comes from a newcomer. A Wither skeleton, wearing a Cloak, diamond sword and enchanted bow. It's got 3 blue strips on each leg and arm, and a glowing purple amulet around the neck.

[Deer] - Oh um... Hello?

[Sammn] Akrim!

[Akrim] - nods - General, good to see you sane once more.

[TLOT] It seems like you've remembered a lot Sammn.

[Sammn] Finally!

[Akrim] Nether gate? Why?

[Sammn] Long story short, Brian needs a rescue. I cannot connect with him on the Overworld, so that leaves Nether, End or Ether. I think none of this would have happened if he was in the End. He said the gate to the Ether has been broken, so that leaves..

[Akrim] The Nether. That explains the Purge. Never considered.. If you want the gate, we can head out now. It's not that far from here.

[Deer] - Let's go then

[TLOT] Takes steve's hand and forces himself to follow.

[Magus] Finally, doing something. Useful. - waves dismissingly at them - Take them, go free our Lord. I'll keep an eye on things here. 

[Akrim] - leads off through the forest. It slowly starts to get dark, so by the time he exits, the moon is up. In front of them rises the remains of a large stone building. There are cracks, chunks missing and vines everywhere. Both doors lie shattered on the ground. Inside comes the telltale sounds of a Nether Portal.

[TLOT] Steels himself to enter- 

[Steve] I'm here. We can do this.

[Deer] - I'm here too TLOT, we'll both help you

[Akrim] - leads them over - This is the South gate, so you'll come out closer to the castle.

[Deer] - We'll probably leave as soon as we have him... Do you want us to come back to get you?

[Akrim] If you have time, but save the Lord first. We've hidden this long, we can hide a little longer.

[Sammn] This close, we can grab Charn if we need...  
[Akrim] No, you can't. The Nether isn't what you remember, General. After the purge, not even my kind stayed.

[Deer] Looks at the spear in her hands-

[TLOT] What are we facing? Just the usual Nether mobs?

[Akrim] - shakes head - Nothing. Nothing at all.

[Steve] Is this some kind of existential dread thing? We have to face the emptiness of meaning and our true selves? 

[TLOT] You've been talking to Zeke.

[Sammn] What do you mean, nothing? Coal village should be right inside.  
[Akrim] Parts of it are. After the retreat, the Templar followed us back and laid waste to everything they could. There are no more Pigmen, Ghasts or cubes. Only us Wither's and some Blazes escaped. That's why it never occurred to anyone, they purged the Nether to imprison Lord Brian.

[TLOT] So we're wrecking a prison, I'm for that.

[Sammn] - is so angry she can't speak -

[Steve] Let's tear it up!

[Deer] - Don't worry Sammn, we'll get him out

[Sammn] - snarls something that turns to smokey symbols that float apart in the air - I'm not leaving without him, I can promise you that. Everybody ready?

[Deer] - Let's go

[TLOT and Steve] Nod grimly-

[Sammn] - jumps up and head through -


	403. Blake's Uncertainty, Frost Bite, Retrieving Brian

[Lie] Is looking through the chests for some food and notices that they're low on chicken- Guess we need to restock...

[Blake] Tail thumps on the floor-

[Lie] - You wanna come with?

[Blake] Urf!

[Lie] Heads outside and towards the back of the stable where the chicken coop is. The soft clucks are multiplied and almost loud due to how many are in the small building- Guess I should harvest the eggs too...

[Blake] Wiggle butt and just hops over the fence-

-Frantic clucks-

[Lie] - Blake!- She quickly slips inside as well, there's a few feathers floating through the air

[Blake] Is basically showing off, grabbing eggs and putting them in a pile. He grabs a chick by mistake and drops it on the pile as well. 

[Chick] PEEP????

[Lie] Laughs- Blake that's not an egg!

[Blake] Sniffs the chick- 

[Chick] Runs like hell on their tiny legs- 

[Lie] Gathers the eggs into her inventory- Okay... Now for the meat...- She looks at all the chickens around her, she has a sword in her inventory and she equips it- Sorry chickies- She stabs forwards, going right through a chicken which makes it pop with a cry and turn into raw meat and feathers

[Blake] Awo?

[Lie] - Don't worry, we'll cook them and you can have one for breakfast- She kills several more

[Blake] Is looking at her with his head cocked to one side and then the other in confusion- mmof?

[Lie] Reaches to pat his head as a shiver goes through her body-

[Blake] Puffs up a bit and whimpers-

[Lie] - Hey, what's wrong?- She crouches down more to his height

[Blake] Backs off a little with his tail between his legs-

[Lie] - Blake...- She frowns, concerned over how the wolf is acting. She stands and heads for the gate- Come on boy, let's get some breakfast, okay?

[Blake] Runs ahead of her and goes to find Aether-

[Aether] Is on a blanket in the front yard, she's just figured out how to move around a little bit and CP is watching her-

[Blake] Runs to then and dances around unhappily looking back at Lie and then at Cp and whimpering-

[CP] - What's wrong with you now?

[Lie] Went inside to start cooking the meat-

[Blake] Is thinking about blood and is obviously distressed.

[CP] - I've seen my wifes memories of you ripping a cows throat out... Why are you acting scared of blood now?

[Blake] Flashes the memory of Lie killing lots of chickens-

[CP] Is just confused- Blake, you know she would never do that

[Aether] - Bla!

[Lie] comes out with the freshly cooked chicken- Everything okay?

[CP] - I don't know, Blakes upset for some reason but not making much sense

[Lie] - Yeah, he started acting kinda weird in the chicken coop

[CP] - You got more eggs?

[Lie] - Yeah

[Blake] Is acting freaked out by Lie.

[CP] - Calm down Blake, there's nothing wrong- He offers the wolf some of the freshly cooked chicken

[Blake] Howls unhappily.

[Aether] The sound upsets her-

[Lie] - Maybe we should call Dawn? I don't know what's wrong with him...

[CP] - I don't either, what I'm getting from his mind isn't making much sense...

[Lie] - Do you want me to call her now?

[CP] - No, I need to get Yster back to Locklear here soon, wait till I get back

[Lie] - Alright

[Alexis] Is grimacing in pain as she walks into the castle- Doc?

[Porygon] Rolls up to her- beep? 

[Alexis] - Hey there... Mind helping me find Doc?

[Porygon] Turns twice in a circle and heads for the lab- cheep-boop! 

[Alexis] Follows, still wincing in pain with every step-

[Exeguttor] is standing by the stairs and she gets brushed with palm fronds as she goes down. 

[Porygon] Just sort of hops down one step at a time- 

[Doc] Swears as the sound of a small explosion rocks the lab - 

[Alexis] A bit more loudly- Doc?

[Doc] Huffs - Down here!   
[Porygon] Leads them all the way down near TLOT and Steves room -   
\- the chemistry bench is set up in a corner near the two baths and Doc has removed their shirt to wash the ash from the explosion off. [They're male today] 

[Alexis] - Hey, what is that?

[Doc] Looks down- that's Porygon. One of our Pokemon. 

[Alexis] - Oh, okay. Hey, do you have a minute?

[Doc] is leaned over the basin and washes thier hair a bit. - yeah, what's up? 

[Alexis] - Well you see, there's a bit of a problem...

[Doc] I'm listening- 

[Alexis] - Well... You see Stevie still gets pretty cold sometimes...

[Doc] turns around to sit on the edge of the tub, they're shoeless as well- I can see how that would be annoying. 

[Alexis] - Yeah, wellll...

[Doc] So? Did something weird happen? 

[Alexis] Just sighs and undoes her pants so they fall. She has to lift her tunic but quite clearly on the inside of her upper thighs are black marks that look like fingers-

[Doc] Are those bruises? 

[Alexis] - No that's from the cold

[Doc] Thats not good... Come over here and sit next to me. Just take your pants off so you don't trip over them. 

[Alexis] Kicks them off and sits next to Doc, wincing as she moves-

[Doc] Were you hurt anywhere else? Or just those two spots? 

[Alexis] - Uh... Weeellllll...

[Doc] It's not like you're going to shock me. You should have heard Steve's rather graphic accounting of burning his dick trying to top his brine without a protective sleeve. 

[Alexis] - I mean... Stevie may have been using his tongue too...

[Doc] Let's see it, just lay back and put your feet in the water. It's nice and warm, might help you relax. 

[Alexis] Does as Doc instructs, looking at the chemistry table upside down- So what's with the weird table?

[Doc] It's spoils from a different game. I can brew some extra potions on it that aren't on the list here. Occasionally it blows up in my face though. Yessh, I think I just need to remove some tissue here. It's dead, that's why it's so black.

[Alexis] - Is that what exploded earlier?

[Doc] yeah and then I can't use it again until I bathe. It's part of the programming. - they slide a hand under her player skin and start removing some of the dead pixels. 

[Alexis] Shudders- Sounds useful. What have you made so far?

[Doc] mood enhancer, stink juice, liquid horror, radical repairim, bladder flow, sleeping elixir, ghost potion. Haven't tested them much, the table just gives you certain things at certain levels automatically. - they're flicking the black pixels into the lava and replacing them with copied bits from the surrounding good tissue. 

[Alexis] - I see, some of those sound more useful for pranks than anything else...

[Doc] Agreed, but I think there must be more useful things on the highest tiers. 

[Alexis] - Guess you'll just have to keep experimenting.

[Doc] Finishes up with the patch job. -Forever and always. 

[Alexis] - Thanks Doc, that feels much better

[Doc] Pats her leg- you're welcome. 

\- Sammn steps out and jumps clear. The area is strangely quiet, with only small pops and gurgles of lava -

[Deer] Follows and looks around- This feels so wrong...

[TLOT] Shivers as his boots hit the gnarly stone surface.-

[Sammn] Very. Give me a few. - goes off to the side, sits and starts her spell again -

[Deer] Approaches a ledge and looks over it at the lava below- I almost feel like we should have brought CP... I think he'd be just as angered about there being no mobs here...

[Steve] It's so quiet... 

[TLOT] It still feels like a prison.

[Sammn] - eyes snap open and she jumps up - I was right, he's here. In his castle. 

[TLOT] Can we just... I need to move at least...

[Sammn] Yeah, come on. I want out of here as fast as possible, I don't know why the Imposter hasn't done anything yet.

[Deer] - Maybe it's a trap?

[Steve] Maybe because Legion isn't here?

[Sammn] Don't know, don't care. He'll get his later.

[Deer] pokes at a bit of gravel with her spear to make sure it isn't floating and is safe to travel on-

[Sammn] This is the road to Coal.

[TLOT] Is fighting every instinct to just start screaming becuase it's too quiet.

\- Sammn heads off down the path. The area remains silent as they pass. Cresting a small hill, they can see a sprawling mess of ruined building in the valley -

[Deer] - Oh no... The city...

[Sammn] -growls, but beelines straight for it -

[Steve] There were people living in the Nether?

[Sammn] Not humans, only mobs. The Pigmen were smarter than their Overworld counter-part version. 

[Deer] - Like CP's?

[TLOT] Sounds like the ones that were healed from my seed.

[Sammn] Figured it was the lack of sunlight that didn't decay their brains as much. 

[Steve] Kinda glad no one is here, this place is rubble. 

[TLOT] Searching mentally for any life.

[Sammn] This wasn't the biggest town, but even non Nether mobs resided here.

[Deer] - I see...

[Sammn] Blacksmith - points to a different building each time - Weaponsmith, Library, Market and then the homes. 

[Sammn] There are only 2 gates left, so both of them have villages near them. Humans rarely ever came here, came up with different types of potions that don't need netherwart.

[Deer] - Doc's been experimenting with that too

[TLOT] And blowing themselves up lately...

[Sammn] I like the old versions better, they can be altered to do almost anything and don't randomly blow up.

[Deer] - It's not the potions blowing up, just a random thing that can happen while your making them

[Sammn] Sounds like Chaos potions.

[TLOT] Learning new things is always hard.

[Deer] Well they do have rather random abilities so far...

[Sammn] Safer than making glyphs. Alright, lets get this over. - heads into the village -

\- the gravel path goes right into the ruined village. There are no signs of any life, the place is a ghost town. At the center is a large hole in the ground -

[Deer] - A well?

[Sammn] Yeah, but why did they raze it to the ground? Seems excessive.

[Deer] - Maybe to deter anyone from returning?

[Sammn] - creeps to the edge, looking in - Or hide the evidence. 

[Steve] Do I even want to know what's in there?

[Sammn] - turns around and walks a few feet off. Then she holds her hand out, mutters and when she closes her fist, gravel starts spilling into the well and fills it flush. 

[Sammn] Let's go. We need to scale the cliff to get up. - walks offs rapidly -

[Deer] - We don't have to climb, either TLOT or I can change to our dragon forms

[TLOT] I'm just glad someone else can take a turn. Thank you Deerheart.

[Sammn] Slows down - There is a path, but that would be faster.

[Deer] Smiles and puts her spear away before focusing and shifting to her dragon form, the bright green of her scales standing out starkly against all the red around them- Climb on

[Steve] Scrabbles a little as TLOT helps him up and climbs up behind him. - Your wings are so pretty. 

[TLOT] Smiles a little- Every Steve loves diamond blue.

[Sammn] - jogs back and climbs up - Just head to the right, that small hole up top is what we are aiming for.

[Deer] - Got it- She spreads her wings and takes off into the air, heading for where Sammn instructed

\- the hole is outlined in nether brick with several glowstones used to light the area. It's just big enough Deer can land -

[Deer] Carefully lands, her hooves striking the ground with a bit of noise-

[TLOT] Should we call out?

[Sammn] Sorry, never occurred how small this space really is. - jumps off - No, it's only a path to the bridges.

[Steve] You should stay big, in case anything needs kicking. Your hooves are bigger then my head!

[Deer] - I'm not sure I could fit in there like this Steve

[TLOT] I can make it bigger, this is making me claustrophobic and edgy as all get out

\- The cave narrows into a large hallway, lined in netherbrick. The opening at the end is glowing slightly. -

[TLOT] Flips a big section of the floor into water spawn blocks that immediatly steam away so there's room for Deerheart.

[Deer] - Thank you TLOT

[Sammn] Nice trick.

[Steve] Has drawn his sword and is looking around suspiciously as well.

\- heads down the hall, which emerges onto a large balcony, that overhangs into a massive cave. There are multiple bridge-ways leading off, with ever more crossing in from various locations. In a few spots, the bridges have collapsed. A few small towers dot the locations where many paths meet, some are badly damaged -

[TLOT] I'd go mad from the silence here...

\- In the distance, rising out the center of the lava lake below, is a large black castle. Most of the bridges leading toward it are broken -

[Deer] - I'm going to assume that that's where we're going

[Sammn] Yes, but why is it black? Its made of Netherbrick.

[Deer] - Maybe it's been changed to bedrock or obsidian?

[TLOT] Hopefully not coal or black wool... that would be a fire trap.

[Sammn] Lets hope not bedrock, but that would make a great prison, although I would think he'd just be able to leave.

[Deer] - Should we just fly over?

[TLOT] Why hasn't he just left? 

[Steve] I hope he isn't just... dead...

[Sammn] I would have known if he was dead. Something is up, I could feel where he was, but he never answered directly.

[TLOT] I say fly but don't land right away, let's circle around and look.

[Sammn] Yeah, good idea. Plus, there is an open area around back that would be perfect to land.

[Deer] Spreads her wings again and once sure everyone is secure she takes off, gliding around the castle but a bit wobbly due to the thermals-

[Steve] I don't like that black stuff... I hope it's not sticky or something.

\- Once close enough, it becomes clear that the dark color is caused due the blocks being bedrock. As they pass, its easy to see every window and doorway has been filled in. Once around back, there is a large flat open space, with a single door in the wall -

[Deer] - Should I land?

[Sammn] Yeah, its safe.

[Deer] Glides down and lands- Well, you can't deny the size of this place is impressive

[TLOT] It's a tomb.... I can't feel anyone nearby.

[Sammn] A trap for sure, it feels wrong. - heads toward the one door -

[Deer] Shifts back to her more human form-

[TLOT] Wait.

[Steve] Same. 

[TLOT] Bedrock is no impediment. I don't think we should open the door. - He waves a hand and turns a section of wall farther along into ice that hisses away.

[Sammn] - stares at the door, but heads toward the hole. Behind her, the door ripples from top to bottom and then goes still -

[TLOT] Is checking the floor before going in.

\- The whole place is made of solid, flawless bedrock. The effect is somewhat disorienting and unnerving -

[Steve] Is shaking from the sheer amount of tension- 

[TLOT] I hate this.

[Deer] - I don't like it either

[Sammn] Same. Everybody hang on a second, I wanna check something. - walks over to the hall branching left, she stops just before passing into it. She pulls out a piece of chalk, drawing several small symbols on the floor. Then she drops the chalk and stomps it. Lifting her foot a sudden rush of wind rushes down the hall, covering the floor in white dust. There is a clear outlined set of glyphs circling the opening. -

[Deer] - Maybe TLOT could make a more direct path? If you can tell him the general direction to go...

[TLOT] Puts his hands on the wall and focuses his power to turn as much of the surrounding space into clear glass as possible.

[Sammn] - is walking around trying to see if she could pick up anything. Once in the dead center of the room, she looks down at the floor - We need to go down. In fact, outside and down. 

[Deer] - Through the lava?

[Sammn] No, but near it. There was a small section that unless you know of it, you'd never know it was there. You can only see it from above.

[Deer] - Will I need to shift forms again?

[Sammn} Sorry, but yes. This should be the last, but we'll need to jump off you so you can change back as you land. The space isn't big enough for your dragon form to land.

[Deer] - Okay, let's hurry then

[TLOT] Follows with an air of resignation- 

[Steve] can't we just.. break everything?

[Sammn] No unless you want to set off those gylphs, I still saw them on the glass. This way, we'll be at the bottom level. I think i know where we will find him.

[Deer] Goes back outside and shifts again, crouching so the others can climb on more easily-

[TLOT and Steve] Hop on more easily this time.

[Sammn] - climbs on - Go out & down, to the left. Near the surface, you'll see a small cave opening. 

[Deer] Does as Sammn instructs and hovers as well as she can near the spot-

[Sammn] Alright, we need to get off so Deer can land. - Leaps off and lands on the ledge, moving back to make more space on the small ledge.

[TLOT] Hops down deliberatly hard with Steve in his arms. He's so annoyed he just wants to damage things.

[Deer] Does her best as she shifts back, but her aim is a little off-

[Sammn] - reaches out and grabs her arm, pulling her roughly onto the ledge. - Sorry! I didn't realize how small it was here.

[Deer] - Thanks, I can't really see under me that well in that form anyways

[Sammn] I can imagine. - looks around and spies a iron door, tucked into the shadows at the end - There's our way in. TLOT, touch the door and it will open.

[TLOT] Because it's for brines only?

[Sammn] - Nods - Not even his brother can get it to open.

[TLOT] Presses his hand on the door with determination.

\- the door clicks and pushes open, leading into a long dark hallway. There is another door at the other end. -

[Deer] Pulls out her spear again- Let's do this

[TLOT] Do you need my touch to open it too?

[Sammn] No, it's not even locked. Just don't wander too far in, I assume there will some trap inside.

[Steve] Just stamps down the hall and uses his pick to knock the door off the hinges-

\- the room inside is pitch black. There's the sound of metal scraping stone, then silence -

[Sammn] Close your eyes.

[Deer] Closes her eyes-

[TLOT] Does as he's told but keeps his mental senses acute.

[Steve] Eyes shut-

\- Sammn mutters something and several orbs flare into life, lighting up the room. It's a large space, barren for everything but a single figure kneeling in the center. His clothes are rags, blood stained. Both of his forearms are embedded directly into the bedrock floor. Around his neck was a black metal collar, chained to the floor. Slowly he twists up enough to open one white eye at them -

[Brian] Took long enough, huh?

[Deer] - Oh dear... TLOT...

[TLOT] Is stunned for a moment and hits the floor with both fists, changing everything he can to water.

[Steve] Is already fumbling for a splash healing potion.

[Sammn] - rushes over and helps him to sit up - We're gonna need to leave, like now.

[Deer] - Agreed

[Steve] Tosses the potion on the Herobrine before stooping to help him. 

[TLOT] Is so shaken- We're getting you out of here brother.

[Brian] -flinches as the potion hits, then with help, manages to get on his feet - Sounds wonderful, the service here stinks. 

[TLOT] Is so angry right now - what happens if someone sets off the glyphs Sammn?

[Sammn] Explode most likely, or launch giant fireballs. Something destructive no matter what.

[Deer] - Do you have to touch them, or can they be set off by anything?

[Brian] Anything. 

[TLOT] Good. Please take everyone outside Deerheart.

[Deer] Offers her spear to TLOT- You can do it from a distance

[TLOT] Pushes it back gently, his armor is shimmering because he's so hot and angry, staring at the wet patch of floor that was his brother in arms shackles- I don't need it.

[Deer] - Okay...- She heads outside- Sammn? Can we get back up to that area so I can shift to my dragon form or do we need to try something else?

[Steve] Be careful.. please...

[TLOT] I will

[Sammn] We'd have to jump on, there's not enough space. I can help with some spells.

[Deer] - Okay- She takes a steadying breath before leaping forwards and transforming mid air. She almost hits the lava before managing to pull herself up

-There's a rather ominous rumbling from behind them- 

[Steve] Hurry please!

[Sammn] Starts casting, causing parts of the castle to detach and form a short bridge out over the lava - Go Steve. Run across and jump on.

[Steve] Bolts and leaps onto Deerheart, hugging the base of one of her spikes.

-There's the sound of stone cracking and ripples in the surrounding textures-

[Sammn] - slowly guides Brian over, then jumps over. Reaching out, she grabs his hands and yanks as he weakly jumps. It takes everything she has to stay balanced, but gets him over. - We're on!

[Deer] Sweeps her wings and takes to the air, heading back for the bridges to get some distance-

Some of the black bedrock is turning red in a very uncomfortably familiar way-

[Sammn] Can bedrock melt?

[Deer] - If TLOT or CP are angry enough!

[Steve] GET FARTHER AWAY!

[Deer] Picks up her speed-

-There's a rumble and the castle turns a near solid red from that distance and something titanic bursts out of the heart of it, and then.... it's just a winged silhouette against a blinding white blast that rocks the Nether from end to end with a force of thousands of blocks of bedrock, that, if it posessed the capacity; would be very suprised after aeons of intertia, to have suddenly become TNT.

The gigantic red hot dragon goes barreling past them and slams into the ceiling of the Nether hard enough to tear a hole into the Overworld. As the sun streams down into the hellscape a bunch of trees, turf and water roll and tumble down into the lava below- 

[Steve] FOLLOW THAT DRAGON! ...please?

[Brian] - watches the castle crumble and melt - Angry is too gentle of a descriptor...

[Deer] Follows TLOT, making sure to stay just far enough back so his heat doesn't hurt her passengers-

[TLOT] Finds the nearest pool of water that isn't rushing down into the hole and jumps into it without shifting back, the air is suddenly full of fog. He's just stamping in the cold water trying to calm down-

[Deer] - Well somehow I think we're not being subtle anymore

[TLOT] I HATE THE NETHER.

[Steve] Let me talk to him.

[Deer] Lands nearby and scans their surroundings-

[Steve] Hops down and runs towards TLOT, he stops at the edge of the water- It's okay! We're out! I'm here!

[TLOT] FUCK SUBTLE. I WANT TO TAKE WHOEVER DID THAT TO HIM AND CRUSH THEM.

[Sammn] - jumps down, then helps Brian off - 

[Deer] - TLOT we need to get him to safety first!

[TLOT] Huffs a lot but he's stopped stamping- 

[Steve] He's just stressed...

\- overhead thick clouds are starting to form and slowly circle, lightning arcs between them -

[Deer] - You can return with CP, Notch knows he needs a good fight

[TLOT] Fiiiine. - He's cooled down and it's obvious he's chosen to mimic Endrea specifically to use her size.

[Brian] - looks up - He knows. If we are leaving, very soon would be idea.

[Steve] Let's grab your friends at least Sammn!

[TLOT] Rears up and rips a hole into the void - Just go! Take him outside.

[Magus] No need! Saw the hole. Go we'll follow! - the giant spider comes racing out of the woods, with the wither skelly and the witch, saddled on her back. 

[Deer] Watches the clouds and backs into TLOT a little-

[TLOT] Is growling at the clouds- You too Deerheart, trust me, I'm not staying here.

[Deer] Turns and slinks through quickly-

[Steve] Crawls up onto TLOT's back and grabs a spike in a practiced manner. -

[Sammn] - forcably drags Brian through, as he was watching the clouds.

[Ana] - leaps through, crittering loudly.

[Deer] Looks back through the hole- Hurry up!

[TLOT] Makes sure everyone is through and then lifts his tail against the hole from the outside. He grits his teeth and there's an awful noise like someone ripping a phonebook in half and he closes the hole before anything else can get out. 

[Steve] Is so relieved and slightly embarassed that he starts laughing.

[Brian] That ... was not fun, although well appreciated. Thank you.

[Deer] - Don't worry, we're taking you to our server to recover

[TLOT] Flicking his tail around like an angry cat- 

[Steve] Pats him supportively.

[Deer] - Follow me, it shouldn't be too far from here

[TLOT] Flutters his wings a little - fucking nether...

\- Sammn helps get him up on Ana's back, then climbs up herself. Ana slowly rises and scuttles over behind Deer -

[Deer] Starts making her way through the void, using the tactic Flux taught of finding the heart of the server to guide her-

[TLOT] Reaches out mentally and finds Doc's disordered thoughts as they're searching for their mate-

[Deer] Cringes a little as they pass their loud neighbor server-

[CP] Creates an opening and just stops seeing them not that far away- See fucker? Their right there!

[Doc] Races outside- Deerheart! Where were you? And... you brought more mobs back?

[TLOT] Grumbles- Found a brine...

[Deer] - Weeeeell

[CP] - I'm going back to my wife- He closes the opening behind him

[Doc] Makes another portal- Get inside. It's so cold out here!

[TLOT] Forces the hole larger and goes inside-

\- Ana scrambles in and finds spot to sit. Sammn slides off, Akrim follows and they help Brian and Magus off. Ana chitters, but stays seated - 

[Deer] Slips in and sighs happily, shifting back to her usual form-

[Doc] And you have my coat! I was looking for that!

[Deer] - Well you weren't using it at the moment

[Doc] Eyebrow- 

[TLOT] Turns backwards and shifts to his normal shape with Steve in his arms before letting him down gently. He takes in a deep breath of clean air and sighs in relief to be home- 

[Doc] So who have you brought us?

[Sammn] Brian, Akrim, Magus and Ana. - points at each -

[Doc] Is anyone injured? - They're looking at the pitible state of Brian's clothing. They turn to him fully and he can see the small tank top they're wearing. It says in red on white "Wanna come up and see my chainsaw?"

[Brian] - picks up the end link of the chain - Can I get this off?

[TLOT] Are you lava-proof Brian?

[Brian] Aye - pushes away from the others - Not sure if it will melt, its enchanted. It is the damn reason I couldn't leave that hellhole.

[Doc] Then I'll do it. Taking things apart is a specialty of mine. -They come closer to him and examine the chains for a moment before squishing them like putty and pulling them apart as if they were made of slime. The bits gloop onto the ground and despawn in the grass.

[Brain] Then this too. - pushes his dirty long hair out of his face, reviling both the black metal collar around his neck as well as the large scar over the whole left side of his face, including eye.

[Doc] Gets closer and Brian can see they're also female today. They put their hands on the collar and concentrate- No one deserves that... we're not animals... - the metal sparks a little with statick and then crumbles into sandy dust. 

[TLOT] Are you blind in one eye brother?

[Sammn] When did you get that? - rushes over to examine his face -

[Brian] - shrugs - Aye, but got used to it. That damn collar blocked my powers and magic, otherwise he could have encased me whole in bedrock and I still could have escape. He decided this time, he was gonna force me to obey.

[Deer] - Force you to obey?

[TLOT] His voice is low and serious- who did this to you?

[Steve] Is telling Doc what happened and their face is rather pale.

[Brian] I wasn't "doing what I was supposed to"...I call him the Imposter cause he's pretending to be my brother.

[TLOT] What is he really?

[Doc] Dead meat I think.

[Brian] - shakes head - Sure as fuck not my brother, but as to exactly what, no clue.

[Deer] - A NOTCH?

[Doc] Should I call for Cp again?

[Deer] - Well we did already set off a fair amount of explosions

[Brian] Looks like one, but ... feels different. I can't explain it. I know he was bloody able to strip my Admin status, as well as mess with other things. 

[Doc] Is he a player maybe? Some kind of rogue admin playing god?

[Steve] Cp would love that. He hasn't murdered anyone irl in a while.

[Brian] Did cross my mind, as I don't know how he got in or what he's done to my brother.

[Deer] - We could ask the Mojang staff to look into what exactly this person is?

[TLOT] So wait, someone else is missing?

[Doc] If you give me the seed number and port addy, I might be able to find out who owns it.

[Brain] - frowns - I technically own it, since the human who did, is dead. That's why I can't figure out how he got in!

[Doc] Hacker then.... How obnoxious. But he'll soon find he's kicked a hornet's nest here.

[Deer] A bit resigned- Should we call for CP then?

[TLOT] Wait, I need to know. Is there someone else that needs rescuing first?

[Doc] That's a good point, do you have any other mobs or friends that need to be taken out?

\- Brian looks over at Akrim and Magus. The skelly shakes their head. Magus cackles loudly.

[Doc] Gets a really mean look- I could delete the seed.

[Magus] Your army is gone, the Nether is barren. More than half the mobs are gone. The new ones, are dumb as clay. The Natives have done a great job of destroying everything.

[Doc] Wait... you said you own your server? Would you like me reset it with a new seed code? It would knock out any mods that have been applied. Reset to vanilla.

[Brian] - sighs - The only person I am missing is my brother, who is the native Notch. And I'm not sure you can. The Server is alive and will fight if you try to change things. Trust me, I have retried to get her off HardCore a dozen times.

[Doc] Does your server have a spirit? Ours does- Xe gestures at Deerheart.

[Steve] Maybe the spirit IS the Imposter???? That would explain how they can change stuff!

[Brain] I don't know, to either question. It's bleed over and conflict with all the various mods the original owner kept installing, tweaking and adding to. The stuff we had to do to keep the whole server from going down. Simply put, magic is very real and will try to kill you.

[Magus] Twice if your unlucky.

[Doc] So it's a mess. Got it...

[Deer] - We need to think this through, and I think our guests have gone through enough today. We'll pass the information onto the Mojang staff and see what they can find from the safety of the real world

[Doc] I guess... For the time being. Let's go inside and relax. Just bring your friends. It's not like I don't have the space.

[TLOT] I need a bath... 

[Steve] I'll join you.

[Akrim] Turns to Ana, signals to her and she nuzzles him, then jumps up and climbs on top the nearest tree and wanders off - She'll be around.

[Deer] - She might be able to bunker with CP's spiders if she wanted

[Doc] Just don't pounce any Steves or Alex's! We have several!

[Akrim] More than one each? Well, it should be okay, she was taught to only hunt one version.

[Doc] This is a haven for Herobrines, most of them bring a Steve, sometimes and Alex or a NOTCH as well.

[Brian] Interesting, but Ana is smart enough.

[Magus] hobbles over and pokes Brian - Inside, I wanna look ya over. Then sit, my feet are killing me.

[Buff] Comes around the side of the house carrying most of a tree- 

[Doc] Speaking of NOTCHs... Hey Buff!

[Buff] Hmm? - He puts the tree down upright near the porch and it just stays there- What's up Doc? 

[Doc] Groans-

[Deer] - What's with the tree Buff?

[Buff] Just thought it was in a bad spot. I was going to move it. 

[Steve] Can you grab our new friends and take them inside? Gently? One's elderly and the other injured.

[Magus] - points their hook at him - Don't even touch me, big fella. I ain't that old.

[Buff] Okay sir... if you're sure... what about you? -at Brian- Do you need help? 

[TLOT] Meet you downstairs.

[Brian] - is kinda just in shock - Ah.....

[Doc] Brian, this is my NOTCH, Buff. 

[Buff] Plesant wave-

[Brian] Hello, my your a big one.

[Magus] - pokes Brian again - Yeah, its you they were jawing about, your the old fart. - Turns to Buff - Yeah, grab him and let's go.

[Buff] Picks Brian up gingerly and walks him inside and downstairs.

[Doc] Goes ahead opening doors and moves LH off the steps-

[Deer] Follows them down as well-

[Sammn] - follows shaking her head, with Akrim behind, snickering - 

[Buff] Walks Brian down into the kitchen and lays him on the bed that's still parallel to the big table- There you go.

[Brian] - at the point of not caring - Thanks Big guy.

[Deer] Decides it would be wise to start making some food-

[Buff] You're welcome! 

[Doc] Introduces hirself to Magus and offers them a chair.

[Magus] - jams her hook behind the chair and flops - Thank ya.

[Doc] Checks on Deerheart - I heard TLOT had a bit of a tantrum...

[Deer] - Just a tiny one

[Doc] So, I'm all ears. Sammn has had amnesia since she got here. what did we miss?

[Sammn] - wanders in and shakes her head at Magus, who smiles a one tooth grin right back at her. She finds a seat and flops down -

[Brian] Ah, well that depends. From when would be a better start. 

[Deer] - Is Legion still downstairs?

[Buff] Last I heard, yeah. They're not good at stairs.

[Sammn] - groans - I forgot about that thing. 

[Brian] Thing?

[Buff] Helpfully- It's a bunch of demons in a bag.

[Brian] - looks over to Sammn - Demons, as in plura?

[Doc] It seems to have several voices and personalities.

[Sammn] Yes and no, it's both. It's the curse from the battle. 

[Buff] It has tentacles too!

[Magus] - sits up and leers at Sammn - You said something like that earlier. A curse? Who cursed you?

[Deer] Is cooking some pork chops for everyone-

[Doc] Scoots in behind her and starts dressing up some potatoes to match.

[Buff] I'd help but I don't think there's room- 

[Doc] waves him off a little so he'll be quiet and listen.

[Brian] The hammer was cursed, that would explain why.... - looks pale - Then I'm relieved my gamble worked.

[Deer] - Gamble?

[Doc] Was it a ban-hammer? I hear those are bad news.

[Brian] - looks guilty - No, that would have been easy to deal with. Alright, quick version.

[Brian] First, the Imposter showed up awhile ago. Nor am I sure when he took my brother's place. I realized he wasn't my brother, out of the blue, he attacked me. 

[Doc] You and Cp wil have a few things to commiserate on then...

[Brian] We may have had our disagreements, but it never came to blows. I honestly can say, I was shocked enough that he managed to knock me out. When I woke up, I was in my castle, in the Nether, but it was now made of Obsidian. That's when I found he removed my admin status, removed everything out the castle, and broke all but 2 nether portal gates. 

[Doc] Little growl-

[Brian] Oh, and let's not forget that damn collar. Do you know how long it takes to punch through several layers of obsidian?

[Doc] Way too long. - They agressively butter a potato-

[Deer] Pulls the pork chops out and plates them- At least your away from it now

[Doc] Helps her fill the plates and takes out a cake block as well before helping pass out the food- And you don't have to go back if you don't want too.

[Brian] - laughes - That wasn't the first time he did that. I've been sealed in my castle five times, over the last.... I don't even know. Each time, he'd get more creative. 

[Deer] Shakes her head a little as she sits down- Well, for now let's eat and then get everyone a bed

[Doc] Well from the sounds of things it won't be able to happen again since I doubt there's much castle left.

[Brian] - looks at the food, finally realizing he was starving - No, nor do I want to see it again. When I go back, I have only 2 goals: find my brother and rip the Imposter into little tiny pieces, then find something to feed them to.


	404. Second Chances

\- Sammn is leading her group, toward the room where Legion was supposed to be residing. Just before entering, they hear a loud squawk, followed by lots of shuffling. Opening the door, a large mostly red phenoix was leering across the room at a black mass in the opposite corner. A very annoyed and somewhat bored Pigman wearing a black skull, sits between then. -

[Helm] - signing - Finally, you are back. Did you find him?

[Sammn] Yes - moves aside to let the others file in - And a few more.

[Magus] Who's the short squirt?

[Helm] - gets up, somewhat insulted - 

[Wright] - eyes each of them, then settles down, softy chirping -

[Sammn] Aye, the phenoix is Wright. The Pigmen, Helm. The black cube, Legion. 

[Legion] - opens its red eye, but stays curled up in the corner -

[Sammn] Akrim, Magus and Brian. 

[Helm] - eyes Akrim - 

[Magus] - has shuffles over to Legion to tap it with her hook - Weird looking demon. 

[Legion] Perhaps you should consult a mirror. - slaps her hook away, which causes her to giggle wildly - 

[Magus] Oh, I like this fellow - tries poking again - I'm gonna have fun with it. 

[Sammn] Magus, please. Don't tease the demon. 

[Brian] Magus. 

[Magus] - huffs and turns away - Fine. So, I hope you got more beds around here. 

[Helm] - signs - There are a few more empty rooms. 

[Magus] - shuffles over to the Pigmen - I'll make you one of those - points at Akrim's pendant - Much easier to actually speak. But, show me one of these rooms. Akrim, come on.

[Helm] Should I take Legion? 

[Sammn] No, I'll watch it for now. Thanks, Helm. - He nods and leads the others out to find an empty room. 

[Legion] - gurgle giggles and relaxes, but stays in the corner as Wright opens an eye to watch it - 

[Brian] - flops on the bed - Unless it's dire, can everything else wait till later. 

[Sammn] - sits down and stares between him and Legion - Probably. 

[Brian] You do realize, none of this went as I planned. - sighs - I'm getting sick of fighting with this asshole. 

[Sammn] - stays silent -

[Brian] - lifts head to look at her - Angry? 

[Sammn] Some. Sorry, I... 

[Brian] Don't be, even if it's toward me, I deserve it. If I realized the Imposter would react this strongly, I would have canceled the siege. Nether be dammed, I should have tried... 

[Sammn] Stop. Just rest. 

[Brian] - let's head flop down - For now. 

[Doc] Is still working on the table and stumbles over Waffles while carrying a bottle. The bottle smashes on the floor and despawns. - Dammit! 

[Yaunfen] Looks up from the analyser- Oh! Sorry mada. 

[Doc] Is shoving Waffles with a bit of difficulty as the cat sandbags. Sighs- It's okay... cats are just like that.

[Deer] Hears the crash and comes down- Everything okay Doc?

[Yaunfen] I got more fern seeds! Hi mom! 

[Doc] Just fell over the cat. I thought Lh was a master at getting in my way. I never anticipated a cat many times his size acting similarly- 

[Waffles- Rolls over languidly, exposing the belly.

[Deer] Smiles- I see, well then. Come here Waffles, I might have a treat

[Waffles]- Perks and wiggles paws- mow???

[Doc] Pulls out hir carrot - Hang on, I got a text. Oh. Okay? It looks like we're getting company.

[Deer] - Oh? Who's coming over?

[Doc] Death, the good kind though. And his kids. Heh. 

[Dawn] Appears nearby- I don't really like being called a kid...

[Doc] Whoa! Sorry. 

[Mort] Hi guys. Holy crap is that a sabertooth??

[Azrael] Is just watching quietly-

[Deer] - That's Waffles

[Dawn] Looks more like cake. 

[Yaunfen] Hello. That's my kitty. We brought them back from a fossil. 

[Azrael] eyebrow ridge- 

[Doc] Notices - yeah yeah... but it's a game right? What kind of scientist would I be if I didn't play god now and again?

[Dawn] A not mad one?

[Deer] Pulls out a bit of chocolate chicken- Waffles~

[Doc] Rude. So what's the occasion? Just having a low-poly day?

[Waffles] Scampers to her and nearly knocks her down with their huge paws.

[Deer] Yelps as she stumbles and falls- Waffles why?

[Dawn] Upsetting news actually...

[Azrael] SLENDERMAN BELIEVES THERE IS A SPY, SOMEONE CARRYIGN INSANITY AND REPORTING ON THE CREEPYPASTAS MOVEMENTS SO THEY CAN BE ATTACKED. WE HAVE INVESTIGATED HIS HOUSEHOLD AND FOUND NOTHING. 

[Dawn] So whoever it is has to be here.

[Waffles] Gives her a slightly chocolate flavored lick and then purrs.

[Yaunfen] The crazy lady is here??? I hate her. 

[Deer] - A spy? Would it be one of the formerly infected? Or someone else?

[Azrael] ShE HAs BEEn AgitAtinG Me OF lATe as WeLL.

[Dawn] We don't know, but... our most likely suspect is someone who can get in and out easily.

[Mort] We're hoping it's not Cp since he's worked so hard.

[Deer] - But his household has the most concentrated number of people who can get out...

[Dawn] Points at Doc- 

[Doc] Me??? I'm not crazy!

[Yaunfen] No!

[Deer] - Dawn what are you implying?

[Dawn] Walks towards Doc and reaches out with her powers. 

[Doc] Shrinks a little at her intense look- I've argued with her because she keeps getting on my computer but that's all!

[Deer] Tenses and there's a ripple of her own power gathering to defend her mate traveling through the seed-

[Dawn] You're clean... you do have a weird aura about you though. 

[Mort] Well they're kind of a Frankenstein's monster though, that's to be expected right? A self-built person?

[Doc] Now I'm insulted.

[Deer] Sighs in relief- How do you plan on dealing with this Dawn?

[Dawn] Just checking everyone for now. You three are all clean. Plus the cat and the mobs in this room.

[Flux] Forms in the room- Deer? Is everything alright? I felt your power gathering

[Deer] - Oh yeah, everything is fine Flux

[Dawn] Examines Flux- It's not her either.

[Flux] - Not me?

[Doc] Someone here has a touch of Insanity. Dawn's come to find them for us.

[Flux] - I see, from what I am capable of seeing, the only odd thing I know of would be what happened to Lie, there was some residual energy left there...

[Steve] Yells from the top of the stairs- Doc? Lie's here!

[Doc] Thank you.

[Dawn] Residue from what?

[Flux] - She was attacked by psychic energy, it completely blasted through her mental barriers and knocked her out. I cleared as much of it out as I could, but there was still some left behind. But that should fade

[Mort] That sounds suspicious. 

[Dawn] Shushes him- Have her come down please.

[Deer] - I'll get her- She hurries up the stairs and some chatting can be heard before Deer comes back down with Lie and Blake being pulled along on a lead

[Lie] - Oh Dawn, good. Maybe you can help, Blake started acting weird earlier today...

[Blake] Whimpering and fighting. 

[Doc] What's wrong with him? He seems terrified.

[Lie] - I don't know

[Mort and Dawn] Exchange a look.

[Mort] He was... before...

[Dawn] Yeah...

[Doc] Is it the dog?

[Lie] - What are you talking about?

[Doc] Quickly- Just a possible issue. A bug that's going around. 

[Yaunfen] Casually gets up and stands nearer Deerheart.

[Deer] Gives Yaunfen a kiss on the head-

[Lie] Comes closer- I see... What sort of bug?

[Doc] It's nothing. I'll check his code. Bring him over here please.

[Lie] - Come on Blake...- She tries encouraging him as much as she can

[Blake] Is dragged over by the command block. 

[Azrael] Looming a bit, his eyesockets narrow. 

[Dawn] Moves in a way that causes her to brush against Lie and her eyes go wide for the barest second.

[Doc] Catches the look and pretends to examine the dog-

[Lie] Her thoughts are focused on Blake, she doesn't know why he's acting like this- Come on boy, what's wrong?

[Blake] Awwooooo!!!!

[Flux] Shifts as she watches-

[Deer] - Doc? Are you finding anything?

[Doc] Ah... I need to grab something. Hold on a sec. - They walk unhurriedly towards a trunk and pull out a small mechanical device. - This should do it... hopefully. 

[Azrael] Glides up behind Lie and flexes his skeletal fingers. He's obviously stalking.

[Lie] The hairs on the back of her neck raise up but she can't figure out why, and there's an urge to move or teleport- What is that Doc?

[Doc] Oh just something from another game. A toy really. - They look up to meet Azrael's glowing gaze- 

[Azrael] Grabs Lie and roughly rips Insanity out of her, shoving the entity forward- 

[Doc] Smashes the button on the ghost trap and sucks the entity inside- Suprise bitch!

[Lie] Yelps before falling to her knees and going still-

[Flux] - Lie?

-The ghost trap pulses with a white light as Insanity investigates her boundries-

[Lie] The glow from her red stone heart is starting to show-

[Doc] Swears at the trap in binary- 

[Yaunfen] Will remember that cuss.-

[Dawn] I can't believe that worked, what is that???

[Doc] It's a spirit trap from the Ghostbusters game.

[Flux] Goes to check on Lie- I think she's... Rebooting?

[Doc] Doesn't dare take hir eyes off the trap. - Deerheart? Can you check the system? You should be able to see what she's doing if it's coding related.

[Deer] - Of course- She closes her eyes and focuses- I think she's just trying to come to terms with what just happened...

[Flux] - It appears her wolf was somehow aware of what had happened to her...

[Blake] Licks her - whimper whimper-

[Dawn] He was spiritually inclined as a human...

[Insanity] - Well this is cute...

[Doc] Better then you deserve! I have worked so hard to keep you the fuck away from her!

[Insanity] - It only took a split second, Xophiel's flames only work if they are active after all

[CP] Teleports in, his red stone heart glowing as well- THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

[Azrael] I BeliVe I AdVISEed YoU To StOP TamPerING wiTh TheSE PeopLe.

[Doc] Insanity! That's what! 

[Yaunfen] The crazy lady was in Lie! Now she's in the little box! Haha!

[CP] - She... She what?

[Insanity] - As if you could actually contain me for any amount of time

[Doc] Then I'll think of something stronger! I am so pissed at you right now! So much for caring about your 'children'. I knew it was all a lie!

[Insanity] - But what has been offered is so great a reward

[CP] Crouches down by Lie, drawing her close to himself- Hey... Focus on me...

[Doc] Is really mad- You bitch.... I'm going to... - they stop suddenly and type in the chat- Trender! I need you, can you help me for a moment please? 

[Trender] Teleports into the room, his current project in his hands- What do you need Doctor?

[Doc] Trender... I've caught Insanity. - They gesture at the trap. 

[Mort] Geeze. How many Slenders are there? 

[Azrael] 6 ON THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE.

[Mort] Shit...

[Trender] - A risky move

[Insanity] - You are aware that I am still inside him as well, correct?

[Doc] That's weird, but I don't care. Trender can I have one of your manniquins? The fake ones, not the victims. Please?

[Trender] - I suppose so- He flips the fabric in his hands over his arm and heads for the closest visible door- How articulated would you like it?

[Doc] Realistic? Please?

[Trender] - I shall try- He steps into his workshop and after a moment he returns with a wooden mannequin and offers it to Doc- I can always get another for Arc to use

[Doc] Thank you Trender. At least if I can keep Insanity busy that's one less thing for Slender to worry about. - They carry the wooden doll over to the command block with the trap on it and pull the metal rod stand out of the back of it.

[Azrael] MAKING A MONSTER, DOCTOR? 

[Doc] I hope not.

[Insanity] - Are you certain I haven't gotten to you before? Because this plan is asinine

[Doc] Snaps- Yes, I'm sure! And what do you care? You're always so certain you can get away.

[Yaunfen] Can I paint a smiley face on it? 

[Doc] That's funny, but no can do kiddo.

[Insanity] - I'm certain because there have been many who have tried before you

[Dawn] Whispers - The eggs... use one of the eggs from the tree.

[Flux] - I shall go retrieve one- She vanishes

[Lie] Is finally moving and clutching at CP's shirt tightly-

[Deer] - Yaunfen, why don't you go make some tea for Lie...

[Azrael] I SUPPOSE YOU'LL BE WANTING ONE OF MY FEATHERS AS WELL CHILD. 

[Dawn] Colors - can you just....

[Azrael] sighs- YeS AkheT, For YoU.

[Yaunfen] Is torn and wants to see what happens- I have soda? And vanilla milk?

[Deer] - Yaunfen, she'll need something comforting

[Yaunfen] Yes mom... - they go scooting off.

[Flux] Reforms with one of the white fruits cradled in her hands- Karla does not seem amused at the moment...

[Doc] I would guess not. It is her job to guard it. - They wince as they reach inside themselves through a ring of statick to copy one of their artifical hearts. They close the space and multiply the little gold heart tenfold.

[Dawn] More efficent then harvesting organs I guess...

[CP] - Are you sure you want to give her stronger hearts Doc?

[Doc] They're not stronger Cp. It's only gold. I just have an advantage because I have so many. Gives me some breathing space.

[Dawn] Takes the fruit gently from Flux and brings it over. - You know you have to put it inside the form right? 

[Doc] Gives her a look and sticks their gloved handful of hearts directly into the wooden chest with a splorch of wood turning to wooden textured slime.

[Deer] - That's pretty easy here

[Lie] - Aether...

[CP] - Safe with Notch...

[Lie] - But what if she?

[Azrael] SHE IS SAFE. YOUR CHILD HAS A NEAR INFINITE QUANTITY OF SAND HEROBRINE.

[Lie] - But I wasn't even aware that she was there... If she got the chance...

[Azrael] Gives Lie a strangely parental look-

[Doc] Has hollowed the dolls head and chest and flopped it on the healing table.

[CP] - I'm sure we can get BEN to give her a poke

[Lie] - Do you really want her to smell like that?

[Azrael] Brushes the doll with his wings and it leaves long stripes and traces of pale purple energies- 

[Doc] Breaks the eggy fruit of the death tree into the hollowed skull and closes the wood around it.

[Insanity] - Booooored

[Doc] You won't be in a moment- They grab the trap and put it in the chest cavity with just the ripcord switch protruding from the soupy wood. With a flourish they slam the button and yank out the now empty trap, the wood solidifying behind it with a creaking finality.

[Yaunfen] Came back with the tea. - Mada?

-The mannequin rocks violently and creaks under a strain. Insanity's power is pressing against the wood. There's a cracking noise as a few cracks form on the head, letting a bit of Insanity's form to seep out and form into a face-

[Insanity] - You do realize this won't last long, correct?

[Azrael] I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE.

[Insanity] - Even you can see that this "body" is already breaking. The more I am able to move it, the more it shall crack and deteriorate. It won't last, these kinds of bodies never do

[Azrael] IT WOULD LAST A LIFETIME IF YOU BELIEVED IT WAS THE ONE YOU WERE BORN IN. YOU HAVE BETRAYED EVERYONE YOU'VE TOUCHED. I THINK A DEEPER PUNISHMENT IS CALLED FOR. A LOSS OF YOUR OWN MEMORY, OR A REVERSAL OF TIME ITSELF. 

[Insanity] More of the body cracks as she starts moving a bit more- Ha! As if you could convince Time of that. He is steadfast as always, always moving forwards and growing older

[Doc] Time...

[Dawn] I think his power is a bit stunted in this realm. 

[Deer] Puts a hand on Yaunfen's shoulder, keeping them back from Insanity-

[Insanity] - That would still leave the problem of memories, true I manipulate and contort them, but to remove them? That would be a riot

[Doc] I think Azrael is right. A fresh start is just what you need! - they run to the sims table and pull out a potion and jam it on the crafting table with a blob of gunpowder. After some fussing they lob the bottle hard at Insanity. The splash potion hits the doll and goes all over them with a weird glow. 

[Dawn] Leaps away in shock, she thought it might explode. 

[Mort] What the hell?? 

[Insanity] Shrieks as she feels the tendrils of power creep along her body- What is this!?- Her thrashing causes more cracks to appear, and more of her form to come out

[Doc] Ironically, something Lie gave me access to. 

[Lie] - Glances up- The potions table?

[Doc] It lets you make your sims children again. I guess so you can play with the characters you made longer and keep them from dying of old age. 

[Azrael] CLEVER. 

-There's a weird squelch as the wooden body compacts a little. If Insanity had the body of an adult, she would now be considered a young adult-

[Insanity] Starts laughing- Is this really the best you can do?- There's more cracking and her power fluctuates dangerously, flickering like a fire around her body

[Doc] I guess you need more? Good thing I made copies! - they start just pelting her with splash potions-   
[Dawn] Doc! Calm down! She's just trying to piss you off!   
[Doc] Just keeps throwing them- this is for threatening my family too! 

[Insanity] Screams and there's a burst of her power which rolls outwards in a strong wave towards everyone-

[Lie] Feels a nudge at the back of her mind which causes her to create a wall of her white flames in front of everyone to protect them-

[Insanity] Is hidden behind her own power at the moment but eventually it settles and the wooden mannequin is left laying on the table with deep cracks running across it's entire body-

[Flux] - Where is she?

[Doc] Is still breathing heavy and holding another bottle poised to throw- 

-There's a much louder crack as the chest cavity of the mannequin crumbles away to reveal something small and glowing within-

[Deer] - What is that?

[Azrael] Leans over to look- 

-It's a baby, just barely physical enough to hold it's body together, but the energy is unmistakably Insanity's-

[Azrael] A BABY. 

[Lie] - A... A baby?

[CP] - Lie we already have one

[Dawn] Thats enough Doc... 

[Insanity] Starts crying-

[Doc] Frowns- its like DN Lie, this isn't a responsibility I can push off on someone else. - they pick up the baby gently.   
[Yaunfen] But I don't want a crazy little sister! 

[Deer] - It's alright Yaunfen, we'll raise her to be better

-The moment Doc touches her there's an overwhelming surge of insanity trying to overwhelm Doc which forces Doc to put her down quickly-

[Doc] Shakes hir head in annoyance- do you want to be held or not? Or do you only remember that you're angry with me? 

[Lie] - She may not have control of it Doc... Aether doesn't always have control over her fire...

[Doc] Sighs- it can't be helped. It's a child's job to drive adults crazy anyway. 

[Deer] - Dawn, do you know anything that might dampen it?

[Dawn] Certain types of crystals tamp down energy and ground people. Usually black crystals like hematite, or onyx. And you can use Quartz for anything of course. 

[Doc] Puts a hand on hir chest thoughtfully- what about irradiated Quartz? 

[Dawn] It's black, that would work. You have that here? 

[Azrael] THERE IS ONE PIECE OF THAT MATERIAL HERE. 

[Mort] Where?

[Doc] In me...

[CP] - One of your fucking hearts?

[Doc] Yes... I took a copy of the gold because it's near the bottom of my cluster and easy to see. But the quartz is near the top. I can copy it if someone guides my hand. 

[Deer] - I will

[Doc] Makes a ring of statick and kisses her gratefully before holding the little ring over hir chest and putting hir hand up for Deerheart to guide it. 

[Deer] Carefully guides the hand up along the multitude of hearts until it rests on top of the black one- There you go love

[Insanity] Still crying-

[Doc] Copies the little heart and the fresh crystal is cold in hir hand. - you'll have one extra, and maybe when you're older it will be safe to remove it... - Xe runs the ring over the baby and tucks the little black heart up amidst the now fleshy red others under her ribs.

[Deer] - Interesting, doesn't Aether only have one?

[Trender] - Well she is a different type of entity...

[Doc] Aether will have more when she's older, and I think this body is the way it is because she's kind of a new player now. Her innards are mostly empty. 

[Deer] - We should give her a new name...

[Yaunfen] Butthead! 

[Doc] no 

[Deer] - Yaunfen that's mean!

[CP] Stands up with Lie cradled in his arms-

[Yaunfen] Pouts- 

[Azrael] HOW ABOUT... Izzy? 

[Deer] - Izzy? That... That sounds appropriate... Just enough like her old name, but a completely new name overall

[Flux] - She will certainly be a lot of work

This message has been removed.

[Doc] They always are. But she's so tiny... she'll need milk...

[Yaunfen] I can get it! - they take out a bucket and click it on Lie, suddenly it's full of milk. - Aether can eat soft stuff now. - Notch said so. 

[Lie] - YAUNFEN!

[Deer] - Yaunfen what is with you today! That's rude!

[Yaunfen] But mom she's just gonna be hungry and cry otherwise! 

[Doc] Takes the bucket one-handed - they're right though. She needs milk, and I don't think i can do that, nor would o expect you to Deerheart. One bucket will suffice. I'll just make lots of copies. 

[Deer] - Yes but Yaunfen could have at least asked if it was alright to do that!

[Yaunfen] but... - gestures wildly at the squalling infant. 

[Doc] Isn't there some saying about its better to ask forgiveness then permission? But I do see the need for expediency. Irregardless, the milk belongs to Lie. If you're adamant she should not have it, I'll find something else. 

[Trender] - You can always buy formula

[CP] - Yeah, it's a type of milk for babies

[Lie] - Yaunfen, the issue isn't that you took it, it's that you didn't ask. I absolutely wouldn't let her starve, but I have also told you in the past NOT to click on me with a bucket

[Yaunfen] But it's an emergency! Please make that noise stop! 

[CP] - Honestly? Used to it

[Dawn] Actually human milk is much better for babies then artificial formula. That's a corporate thing to sell more formula. I may live on an island, but I do pay attention to the news. 

[Lie] Sighs- Just... Go ahead. But Yaunfen, next time ask permission I'd rather not be angry at you

[Yaunfen] Yes Lie. Can I be excused anyway? My horns hurt. 

[Deer] - Sure sweety

[Doc] Is fumbling around looking for a bottle from the last time they copied things for Mirabella. 

[Mort] I'll help, hang on. 

[Doc] Thank you Lie. She's caused us all a lot of pain, but she's helpless and at our mercy now. This is a place for second chances and I'd like to think I'm a better person then she was. 

[Yaunfen] Heads for their room and Waffles follows. 

[Lie] - Just so you know, had Yaunfen asked I could have CP teleport home and grab one of the spare bottles we have. We're weaning Aether, but she's not entirely off of milk yet

[Azrael] Just straight up takes Izzy from Doc so they can copy the pail of milk and fill the single bottle Mort just found. 

[Izzy] Fusses and hiccups amongst her cries-

[Deer] - Well, soon there'll be three babies on the server...

[Doc] We can all comisserate then on various parenting things. At least I can skip a step since this is fresh from a human body. This pail of milk is already the perfect temp. - they fill up the bottle and look to Azrael. 

[Azrael] Put the baby over his feathery shoulder and burped her with several gentle pats. - LIKE UNTO THE CRIES OF THE DAMMED DO LITTLE ONES WAIL. - they pass her back to Doc. 

[Doc] Tries to feed the baby- 

[Izzy] Tries, but Doc isn't putting the nipple in far enough-

[Lie] - Doc, you have to press it farther into her mouth

[Doc] Does as they're told- can't cry with a mouthful of milk at least...

[Izzy] Slowly takes to drinking the milk-

[Deer] - I hope you don't mind us bugging you for tips Lie

[Lie] - No, not at all...

[CP] - Didn't you say you had a plant to give Dawn?

[Doc] Which plant was it?

[Lie] - The one we made? That stopped the false labor?

[Dawn] You fiddled with the blue cohosh I gave you? 

[Doc] Yeah I made it a live plant. Deerheart? Since My hands are full, check the second trunk up by the fishtank-

[Deer] - Sure- She goes to dig around

[Trender] - If I am no longer needed here...

[Doc] Can you let me give Slender the good news at least? It's one less thing for him to worry about.

[Trender] - Certainly

[Azrael] THEN I WON'T ROB YOU OF THAT SMALL JOY EITHER.

[Dawn] Well her powers are supressed enough at least, I can't feel them at all anymore.

[CP] - Good. But what will that mean for the pasta's when they try to draw on her power?

[Doc] We'll have to shore them up some other way. They all know how to fight.

[Dawn] Gets a really cross look. - There's an obvious answer here but I really, really hate it.

[Mort] And it involves Karla...

[Dawn] The tree. It heals.

[CP] - I mean... Offender could just order her to help out that way

[Deer] Returns with the blue plant in her hands, plus a few pieces of paper- Here Dawn, you might find this image interesting too

[Dawn] Oh she won't care, that's the galling thing. It makes her more valuable. Oh? What is it, and... it's blue? 

[Doc] Was it not supposed to be blue?

[Dawn] The flowers are blue, but no, not really. It's okay, it's pretty.

[Dawn] What am I looking it? -turns it around and around- It looks like a root ball?

[Deer] - That's what the inside of a pregnant slender being looks like

[Dawn] Oh wow.... There aren't any organs? 

[Doc] It's just smoke, and the baby is in that ball of tentacles. 

[Mort] Let me see! Whoah...that's creepy.

[Lie] - Mirabella had been hiding that bit of information from everyone. It's apparently going to be a girl

[Azrael] Looks smug- 

[Dawn] A baby slender... that's going to be interesting. I presume you'll need some kind of damper for her emps? I'll get on it. How much time do I have to design it?

[Lie] - We think half a year? But we don't know if that's irl or in here...

[Deer] - Either way it's exciting, and just think Lie, now Aether has two friends to grow up with!

[Dawn] Nods- Understood. 

[Doc] Watching Izzy. - You were hungry.

[Mort] I just hope they don't cooperate too much. That could be chaotic.

[Izzy] Finishes her bottle but is still a little fussy-

[CP] - Considering how our daughter is already greifing...

[Doc] She is a brine. And I could use a small blanket. Lie, do you have anything I could copy on you?

[Lie] - Not on me...

[CP] - I've got one of Aethers on me- He tosses a blue blanket out of his inventory at Doc

[Doc] Can't catch it without dropping the baby and it just lands on their head. - Thanks...

[Dawn] Takes the blanket and holds it up so Doc can click it with one finger and take the copy.

[Deer] - Do you need help love?

[Doc] Please... I'm a bit out of my depth here...

[Deer] Takes the blanket and lays it out smoothly on the table- There we go

[Doc] Lays Izzy on it and kinda wraps her up before picking her up again. - Maybe she's fussy because she's cold.

[Izzy] When put down on the colored blanket it became very obvious that everything about her is white and being swaddled does calm her a little-

[Lie] - You have to burp them after you feed them Doc, otherwise you have a better chance of colic happening

[Doc] ...

[Azrael] Takes the child and burps her a second time, showing clearly what he's doing.

[Doc] I was wondering why you were swatting her...

[CP] - You'll learn

[Lie] - I think Yaunfen will have difficulty adjusting...

[Dawn] Kids have a rather steep learning curve.

[Doc] Yeah... I know they're not happy. But I think it's mostly because they know how much trouble Insanity has caused everyone. It's going to be hard for them to see her as she is now and not how she was.

[Deer] - They'll learn, and we'll help them

[Doc] We will. - They take the baby from Azrael's long fingers. - at least I have some good news to deliver now, and one less worry. 

[Dawn] And the tree...?

[Azrael] YoU HavE mY PermISSion.

[Lie] - I assume we're about to head that way if you want to follow us over Dawn...

[Dawn] flatly- Do I want too? No I do not.

[Mort] But you'll do it anyway.

[Azrael] SUCH IS LIFE.

[CP] - Come on- He just starts carrying Lie up towards the exit- Blake, you coming?

[Deer] - I'll stay here and get started on dinner for us

[Blake] Has crept up the Doc and given the baby a good sniffing. - Mooof.

[Doc] Heads up the steps- I wonder what time it is anyway? 

[Azrael] Just vanishes and waits for them by the front door. 

[Mort] Not too dark I hope. Monsters and all...

[CP] - I can keep them at bay, but it should still be light out

[Doc] Heads outside- Good. And not raining either. 

[Blake] Runs ahead to check on Aether-

[CP] Leads them all the way to the house and puts down Lie so he can go get Aether from Notch. The baby immediately lights up when she see's her mother-

[Aether] - Ma! Ma!

[Lie] - Hello my little precious one

[Notch] Is everything okay now?

[CP] - Yeah, I'll tell you later- He takes Aether to Lie and hands her over

[Dawn] Someones a happy baby. Hello little Aether. 

[Azrael] FOR THIS TOO WAS ANOTHER CREATED...

[Doc] What do you mean?

[Aether] Babbles and pats Lie's face-

[Lie] - Yeah that's my face silly

[Unicorn] Suddenly kicks at Beau-

[Lie] - Not again...

[Azrael] Points at Aether- YOU ARE A NEW SPECIES. HE WILL NOT BE A BUSY DEATH, BUT THERE IS A REAPER OF THE DIGITAL NOW. HIS NAME IS NULL.

[Lie] - It'll be a long time before he gets my daughter

[Azrael] HE MAY NEVER TOUCH HER. YOUR KIND MUST BE KILLED BY SOMETHING NOT OF YOUR WORLD TO ATTRACT HIS GAZE. 

[Doc] Is it because of Traveler? She's still cycling in the system. 

[Azrael] nods-

[Izzy] Has drifted to sleep-

[Lie] - Good

[CP] - Well Karla's house is behind ours...

[Lie] - I'll take them over there

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Lie] - Yeah, I need you to take care of the animals

[CP] - Alright

[Dawn] Might as well get this shit over with... just point me in the right direction please. I want to talk to her alone.

[Mort] Ho-boy.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[Dawn] I may punch her in her smug fucking face but that's how things go sometimes.

[Lie] Leads Dawn around the back of the house and points towards Karla's house- It's that building there. Are you sure you don't want company?

[Dawn] Stalks off - I'm sure. - She pounds on Karla's door and when Ever answers it she grabs him bodily and puts him on the porch before slamming the door. 

[Ever] Sees them standing there and hurries over with his tail all poofy- Did I miss something??? And... someone else had a baby?

-There's a bit of commotion from inside the house-

[Lie] - Weeeeeeell…

[Aether] Is reaching for Ever's tail since it caught her attention-

[Ever] Flicks it around to amuse her- 

[Mort] Careful, babies pull stuff.

-Lots of screaming-

[Lie] - By the way, Ever? Mort, Mort? Ever

[Ever] Oh! You're her.. boyfriend? - Thumbs at the direction Dawn went. 

[Mort] The very same. I think we both have a mutual taste for volitile women. 

-Glass breaking- 

[Ever] Notices Azrael- I hope this isn't... something bad? 

[Mort] Just a small addition to our intial agreement.

[Aether] - Bla! Bla!

[Lie] Puts Aether down on the ground- Yeah... You might need some house repairs when this is done Ever...

[Blake] Urf! - He's staying near Aether protectively. 

[Mort] I'm glad Blake's found something more positive to focus on.

-More yelling and Dawn storms out and slams the door behind her-

[Dawn] I hate her so much.

[Ever] What happened?!?

[Lie] - Oh yeah, he adores her- She gives a mental burst of Blake getting into Aether's crib

[Aether] Reaches for Blake-

[Azrael] THE FRUIT WILL BE SHARED. WITH THE CREEPYPASTAS. 

[Ever] Oh... OH.

[Doc] Is laughing at Lie's mental image- Oh dear!

[Mort] That's some nice parkour for a wolf.

[Azrael] Goes to the tree and starts picking enough fruit for each creepypasta on the outside to have one.

[Lie] - Yeah, and don't worry Ever, I'll help with the tree if you need me to

[Doc] Can I copy your carrier Lie? It looks like I have an errand to run. I might need a free hand.

[Lie] - It should be in her chest in our room, and I suggest grabbing some diapers too Doc

[Mort] Nudges Lie- Can you...? We'll watch Aether for a minute.

[Ever] Sits on the ground near Aether and plays with her a little.

[Lie] - Ah, sure...- She heads inside and up towards her room, once again teleporting there

[Aether] Squeals happily and scoots a bit closer towards Ever-

[Lie] Returns with the supplies- Here you go Doc

[Doc] Thank you Lie. I think I'm going to be picking your brain quite often. Sorry to be a pest.

[Azrael] Has put the fruits in a sack and holds it over one shoulder-

[Lie] - I understand. Ever, do you mind watching Aether for a little bit longer? There's something I need to do...

[Ever] Sure! She's such a sweet baby. 

[Blake] Gives Aethers hair a little lick and makes it messy-

[Aether] Giggles at Blake before she falls sideways-

[Ever] Laughs- 

[Mort] Still learning about that gravity stuff I see.

[Lie] - Yeah, anyways, I'll be right back- She heads off for Karla's place and knocks gently on the door

[Karla] Swings it open- Back for more? OH! Hello Lie. - Her voice is oily and full of mean mirth.

[Lie] - Hey... Do you, do you have a minute?

[Karla] For you, of course!

[Lie] Steps inside- Karla... I just... I just had something removed, something I didn't even realize was there... I just, I don't know how to deal with it now...

[Karla] Touches her arm supportively- What happened to you my friend?

[Lie] - Insanity managed to infect me...

[Karla] Lie.... and it was removed?

[Lie] - Not that long ago, but I didn't even know she was there Karla! She was using me as a spy against what my husband considers as part of his family!

[Karla] Her brow furrows angrilly - And you're angry. You feel used. I've been there.

[Lie] - I just... I don't know what to do. Azrael assured me that she didn't get to Aether, but that worry is still there. She was so close to my baby...

[Karla] Is she well away now at least?

[Lie] - Ummm, well she's kinda been turned into a baby? And is in Doc's care now?

[Karla] A baby??? How... peculiar. But at least she's no longer a threat?

[Lie] - No, Doc plans on raising her, well, better than she had grown up before

[Karla] Thinks for a moment and smiles a little- They don't know anything about raising human children, do they?

[Lie] - No, only baby dragons

[Karla] Then I'm sure there will be lots of amusing moments to help you forget your anger.

[Lie] - I... I suppose... It just feels so weird, like I can tell something was removed but since I never had the feeling of something being added...

[Karla] That will fade. And if anything tries it again, you'll have a better sense of how to defend your mind.

[Lie] - I hope so...

[Karla] And you can come talk to me any time.

[Lie] - Thank you, you should swing by my place more often as well, I picked up something you might like from a different game

[Karla] Snickers- I think I'll wait until Dawn leaves.

[Doc] Looks over where Cp is feeding the chickens and smiles- Hey Cp, I'm going to Slender's, any messages?

[CP] Shouts back- Fuck no

[Azrael] Waves a hand and Dawn and Mort vanish- NO NEED TO SUBJECT THEM TO THE MANOR TWICE IN ONE DAY.

[Doc] Okay then. - They steel themselves and pick up the copied carrier in one hand. - Ready.

[Azrael] Checks to see where Slenderman is and rustles the things on his desk before appearing with a small sweep of wings. His tone is deep as always but somewhat playful- BEHOLD OLD FRIEND. I BRING YOU GLAD TIDINGS. 

[Doc] Hey...

[Slender] Had been getting ready for bed and was about to remove his own clothes- A third visit today friend? My that is rare

[Azrael] THE DEAL IS SEALED. I'VE BROUGHT THE FRUIT. ONE FOR EACH OF YOUR CHARGES TO BOLSTER THEIR HEALING AND LONGEVEITY. - he sets the sack on Slender's desk. 

[Slender] - And how are they to eat it?

[Doc] You break it like an egg and drink the contents. It's got teeny seeds but you don't have to pick them out.

[Slender] - Ah Doctor, my apologies, it's been a long day

[Doc] For me too. And I'm sorry to pop in so suddenly. But we do have very good news beyond the fruits.

[Slender] - And that is?

[Doc] Your spy has been found and purged. And Insanity won't be troubling your family again for a very, very long time, if ever.

[Slender] - Who was it and what did you do?

[Doc] It was Lie. She didn't realize she'd been infected. A moment of weakness caused by a psychic attack by another entity was all it took. 

[Azrael] I REMOVED HER FROM HER VICTIM. AND THIS ONE AND HIR FRIENDS, AND EVEN ONE OF YOUR BROTHERS HELPED TRAP INSANITY AND SEAL AWAY HER POWERS.

[Slender] - I am surprised, I know others have attempted to do so in the past

[Doc] It was a group effort. I couldn't have done it without my friends.

[Slender] - So where have you placed her?

[Doc] I brought her with me actually. - Xe lifts up the carrier and holds it so Slender can see the sleeping baby inside. - We're going to call her Izzy at Azrael's suggestion.

[Slender] Surprised- You... You regressed her?

[Doc] It was a potion from a game that Lie showed me. I used quite a few of them... But it's okay. She'll have no memory of what she was.

[Slender] - That's useful, we may be able to deal some damage to those my father has under his command. But it may be tricky to root them out now

[Doc] You want to regress them too?

[Slender] - I doubt that will undo the damage she did to them- He gives Doc a burst of the condition the proxies under his fathers command-

[Doc] That's terrible! Dammit... well at least she can't get any more.

[Slender] - Yes, that is good- There's a knocking on Slender's door before it creaks open a little

[Sally] - Papa?

[Slender] - Yes?

[Sally] - I can't sleep...

[Slender] Sighs a little- Come here then

[Sally] Walks over to him, nearly dragging Mr. Charlie with her-

[Doc] Oh, Hello Sally.

[Sally] - Hi- She lifts her arms so Slender can lift her which he does

[Izzy] Little noise in her sleep-

[Sally] - What's that?

[Doc] It's a baby. She's going to be part of my household. Sally, this is Izzy.

[Sally] - Hi Izzy

[Slender] - Sally, why don't you head down to the kitchen, I'll join you shortly

[Sally] - Yes papa- She slides down and heads out of the room

[Slender] - If you don't mind Doctor, it is late here

[Doc] Yes, I should be heading home as well. Tomorrow will be a crash course in baby care I'm sure. Good night Slender. 

[Azrael] Closes his wings around them and they vanish into the shadows.


	405. Fruit for Pasta, SCP Encounter, Locklear Hidden, Of Babies and Lava

[Slender] Has made a simple breakfast and placed one of the white fruits at each place setting. Most members of the household have gathered and are looking at the fruits with distrust-

[Polybius] Turns one over and over in his hands, He's just sitting by the wall with one of his cords in an outlet. - What is this?

[Slender] - It's a new tool in a sense. It will be replacing something we've lost

[Polybius] What did we lose?

[Yster] Did we miss some kind of news last night?

[Locklear] - Another member?

[Slender] - Insanity

[Jeff] - Her?

[Jane] - What exactly does that imply?

[Polybius] Shrugs- Did everyone get purged somehow? BEN go on a touching spree?

[Slender] - No, she was... Regressed to a state where she cannot do anything, but that also means it is safer for us to go out again. I want all of you focusing on mostly taking my father's proxies out

[Strangled] - So what are the weird eggs for?

[Polybius] They better not be pod people or something...

[Yster] Well that's good news, right? But what exactly happened to her?

[Slender] - She was regressed into the form of a baby. The Doctor will be raising her. As for the fruits, they are from death's tree. They will grant healing abilities and the immortality you are used to

[Polybius] That's useful... 

[Yster] Gives the one near Locklear a poke. - The fact that we're getting help from the Angel of Death... it shows how serious this situation really is...

[Slender] - Indeed, which is why I would prefer that you all stay near another member of this household and make certain you have an easy way to contact the digital pasta's for escapes

[Strangled] - I could maybe make a hot key on everyones phones...

[Jeff] - So what do we do with these things?

[Slender] - You crack them open and drink the contents

[Polybius] That's... sort of a challenge...

[Jeff] - Hah! Sucks to be you then

[Polybius] Flips off Jeff. - Says the one with no actual powers of his own- He's passing the fruit from hand to hand -

[Jane] - Polybius, most of us here don't, you're just used to the digital members who do

[Polybius] He should be more respectful of his elders anyway.

[Locklear] Scoffs a little- As if that will ever happen- He takes his fruit, cracks it and downs the contents quickly like a shot

[Polybius] Is concentrating and there is a bit of an interference swirling around his form. The wide stripes on his chest open into a crooked mouth that splits his torso diagonally and he tosses the whole fruit inside with a sickening scrunch and then crunching noise. 

[Jeff] - Well what do you know, the walking television does have an actual mouth

[Jane] - Hey, where's EJ?

[Slender] - Eyeless will be taking his meals in his room for awhile, it's nothing to worry about

[Sally] Is having difficulty opening her fruit-

[Yster] Here sweety. I'll help you. - She taps the fruit on the table like an egg and spills the contents into the bowl. It's all liquid inside with lots of tiny black seeds.

[Sally] - It looks like melted ice cream!

[Yster] Reminds me of liquefied dragonfruit. They're white inside like that with the same little seeds. I wonder if it tastes like anything?

[Sally] Picks up the bowl and drinks it, a little spills down her face-

[Slender] Already has a napkin ready for the child-

[Locklear] - Well, at least it should be safe for you to be back at your home love

[Yster] That's good. I was feeling guilty bothering Cp to take me back and forth to work all the time. 

[Polybuis] Has been suspiciously quiet and closed up his apparent body mouth. His face crackles with a bit of static and his sardonic eyes reappear- How... INTERESTING.

[Locklear] - What now Polybius?

[Polybius] Stands up and unplugs himself. - I feel.... very good. Like I took a whole arcade of victims at once.

[Sally] Is bouncing a little-

[Slender] Stands- I'm going to give the remaining fruits to the more feral pasta's now

[Polybius] I'm going to go... play.

[Slender] - Inside or outside?

[Polybius] Is headed for the living room- Inside...

[Yster] Should I go pack up my stuff?

[Locklear] - Yes, I'll go with you this time

[Yster] I need to call mom anyway. I hope nobody tried to suprise visit me.

[Locklear] - With how your father is? They just might have

[Slender] Heads for the living room to go through the large doors there into the woods-

-Theres quite a lot of conflicting noise coming from the living room-

[Polybius] is sitting in the middle of the floor in a lotus pose with a small TV hooked up next to the large one. He has a game remote in each hand and is playing Ninja Gaiden 2 on the big tv, Dark Souls on the small one, and Super Ghouls and Ghosts on his screen/face.

[Izzy] For the third time already that night she begins crying rather loudly-

[Doc] Stopped trying to go back to bed after the second time and regards her with exasperation. - I wish you could just tell me what's wrong...

[Deer] Tiredly- Should we disturb Lie?

[Doc] Let me check the obvious stuff first... - They peek in her diaper - okay? Maybe more food?

[Deer] - Maybe, Lie did say she had to feed Aether every few hours at first...

[Doc] Pulls out one of the milk buckets and starts filling a bottle. - Oh well... she does have a lot of growing to do. - They fix the lid on and sit on the bed- Let me have her, we'll see if this is what she wants.

[Deer] Bounces Izzy a little as she brings her over- We're in for many long nights, aren't we?

[Izzy] Still crying-

[Doc] Sadly I think so. But then. I can stay up for weeks if I have too. I've done it before. - they take the baby and offer her the bottle.

[Izzy] Quickly latches on, drinking hungrily-

[Deer] - You know, Lie did say that after a bit she was able to tell Aether's different cries apart...

[Doc] That's interesting. But then, she is psychic. And Izzy didn't come out of me. I'm sure there's another connection there. Hormones or something.

[Deer] - True... So, what should we do about Yaunfen? I hate seeing them so upset, and I can feel it from here as well...

[Doc] Apart from talking to them? I'm not sure. They are an adult now. A young one, but still an adult.

[Deer] - I'm just not sure what to do...

[Izzy] Spits up a little milk around the nip of the bottle-

[Doc] Dabs at it with a cloth- They're going to be mad Deerheart. They weren't here for it, but they've heard secondhand the kind of heartache and chaos Insanity has caused for everyone. And there will always be a part of me that doesn't want to forgive her either. But... Deerheart. I won. And I don't see any need to kick her while she's helpless. I hope they both understand someday.

[Deer] - I hope so too...

[Izzy] Finishes and burbles-

[Doc] Puts the bottle away and slings the little cloth over one shoulder before gently trying to burp her on it.

[Izzy] After a few moments does burp, but also spits up-

[Deer] - Do you need anything love?

[Doc] Maybe a water bucket? And the patience of Azrael.

[Deer] - Well, I can at least get you one of those things- She kisses Doc atop the head before heading into the other room to find a water bucket

[Yaunfen] Is both up and pouting in the kitchen- 

[Waffles] Has chewed on the tropicana fern and is playing with a ball on the floor-

[Deer] - Yaunfen? What are doing up this late?

[Yaunfen] Folds their arms- I can't sleep. It's too noisy.

[Deer] - I know Izzy is crying a lot, but she is a baby...

[Yaunfen] Can't we just give her to the Testificates? They're good with kids.

[Deer] - No Yaunfen, your Mada feels responsible. Despite everything, your Mada has finally won, and got the better of her. Instead of being cruel about it, they're showing mercy, by giving her a better life than she had before, but they want to make sure it's done correctly, that's why we're raising her Yaunfen

[Yaunfen] I don't like it. Slender liked her so much, why can't he take her? His house is full of crazy people.

[Deer] - Because he's about to enter war Yaunfen, and that is most certainly no place for a baby. Besides, he'll end up busy helping to raise his little sister and taking care of Sally

[Yaunfen] But... what if her memories come back...?

[Deer] - I can't answer that Yaunfen, but hopefully they won't

[Yaunfen] I'm not sharing my room with her either.

[Deer] - Of course not, we'll be making her a room of her own when she's a bit older

[Yaunfen] Is still mad obviously- She's so loud... it sucks.

[Deer] - She'll get better, she's mostly just hungry

[Yaunfen] Huffs. - I hope I wasn't noisy like that.

[Deer] - Sometimes, but you were more for squeaks. But then again, you are a different species than her

[Yaunfen] I hate this.

[Deer] - I know, but it will get better. Would you like to sleep in a different part of the castle for a bit? Just so you can get some good sleep that is

[Yaunfen] I think I will... - They get up and head for the Shrine - Come on Waffles- 

[Waffles] Yawns and pads after them-

[Deer] Quickly moves over and pulls them into a hug Yaunfen- Don't ever forget Yaunfen, we love you so much. And now? You get to give even more love to someone who's probably not had it in a very long time

[Yaunfen] Kinda slumps in her hands- I don't wanna share you and mada...

[Deer] - I know, but you won't always have to. We can always go and do things, just the three of us every once in awhile

[Yaunfen] I feel heavy. Not good.

[Deer] Frowns in concern- Do you feel like your going to break anything?

[Yaunfen] No... I'm just worried.

[Deer] Rubs their back- Everything will be okay, I promise

[Yaunfen] Is quiet- okay mom.

[Deer] - I'll see you in the morning, okay?

[Yaunfen] Nods and goes-

[Deer] Finally locates a water bucket and returns to Doc with it- Sorry for making you wait, I was having a conversation with Yaunfen

[Doc] I guess we're not the only ones who can't sleep huh?

[Deer] - Izzy's cries were keeping them up, they're going to go sleep in a different room in the house

[Izzy] Yawns-

[Doc] That's probably for the best. I know they can transform and sleep in their room, but we should probably make it bigger soon if they don't do it on their own. -looks down- Finally cried out? I wonder how long that will last?

[Deer] - Hopefully long enough for us to get a little sleep

[Doc] Yeah, tomorrow's a big day. I have to figure out a spot to put her room, I know she won't need it for a while but... and probably bother Lie again...

[Deer] - Just let me know whenever you need a break, okay?

[Doc] I will. I'll probably fuss around with the update for a bit.

[Deer] - Don't forget to let our housemates know about the new addition either

[Doc] I'm sure they'll hear her and come asking before I have the chance anyway...

[Deer] - True, but for now? Sleep

[Doc] Just kind of topples back with Izzy on hir chest- If she'll let me...

[Izzy] Rubs her face the best she can-

[Deer] - Maybe we should make a copy of the crib Lie has too

[Doc] Probably... Beats trying to put a new one together. I've heard it's hard...

[Deer] Lays down next to Doc- I know, but let's quiet that busy brain of yours for now

[Doc] Pats Izzys head absentmindedly- Can't... even when I'm sleeping...

[Izzy] Finally drifts off-

[Deer] Takes Doc's hand- Sleep love

[Locklear] Returned to Yster's place after her with her pets while she was at work. He made sure both terrariums were set up properly and then decided to go visit her at her work after slipping a surprise for her into his pocket. He locks up her house, having been given his own key and begins walking down the street, deciding to take some short cuts through the alley ways-

[Perkins] He's back! I can see him sir.

[Liam] - Move in, but be careful

[Perkins] Copy that - sneak sneak sneak-

[Liam] Approaches Locklear from behind with an assault rifle leveled at him- Stop

[Locklear] Sighs] - Must we really do this right now?

[Liam] - Where the fuck have you been?

[Perkins] Gets in front of him- Please halt. We just want to talk. Easy Liam....

[Locklear] - I'm going to assume you mean where your daughter has been? The answer to that is safe

[Liam] Scowls- Where was she?

[Locklear] - The manor

[Perkins] So it's true... they do cooperate...

[Liam] - Why?

[Locklear] - Surely you are aware of the... Zombie attack from several weeks ago? That was actually a proxy

[Perkins] Have the proxies rebelled?

[Locklear] - Oh heavens no. No, these ones do not belong to Slender or his brothers

[Liam] - Then who do they belong to?

[Locklear] - Slender's father

[Perkins] I take it they're not an ally of yours? Otherwise they wouldn't be so obvious about taking victims.

[Locklear] - Oh no, they plan on destroying everything. Trust me when I tell you that Slender is the better option, no matter how you might view him

-Locklear's pocket wiggles a little-

[Perkins] What is Slenderman to you?

[Locklear] - Our guardian, he gives us a place of safety and gives us our orders, keeping us out of trouble

[Perkins] Why is your pocket moving?

[Locklear] Reaches in and pulls out Noodle- Just taking something to my mate

[Liam] - Noodle

[Locklear] - If you don't mind gentlemen, I will be going

[Perkins] Wait... If this new threat is that serious, why don't you give us details? It's obviously no friend of yours. And it risks exposing us too. 

[Locklear] - It's not my place to discuss these things with you

[Liam] - Then who do we need to speak with?

[Locklear] - Slender

[Perkins] But... how? If we even got close he'd just kill us???

[Locklear] - Then maybe you should consider who you're pointing a gun at

[Liam] Scowls- You bastard

[Perkins] Would it change anything if I wasn't?

[Locklear] - Not yet, now move

[Liam] - We could just take you in right now

[Locklear] Flicks a scalpel into his hand- I wouldn't try it

[Perkins] Backs off a little bit. - Liam... Please don't get emotional here. Even that small bit of information is helpful. Predators that belong in an enviroment are still a better deal then invasive species.

[Liam] - You haven't seen what these monsters do, have you

[Perkins] I saw the aftermath of the zombie... I mean proxy.. attacks Liam.

[Liam] - The proxies are mild compared to a full blown creepy pasta like him. You remember the disemboweled corpses that show up all over the world? The ones that show up after black market organ surges? That's his doing

[Locklear] - I'm merely saving children

[Perkins] You're doing what???

[Locklear] - I take the scum of the world, and give them one last good use

[Perkins] You're a vigilantee? Define scum.

[Locklear] - Rapist, murderers, the lowest of the low

[Liam] - When he was first found, there was a girl in his basement... She had organs from several others transplanted into her. He's a murderer

[Perkins] Is unsure and looking to Liam for some kind of reassurance beyond that. This is all sounding like some of the morally questionable comics he enjoyed in his youth.

[Locklear] Just starts walking again- I'll give your daughter you greetings Liam

[Liam] Fumes- Monster

[Perkins] What are your intentions for her anyway?

[Locklear] - She's my mate, once we are mated, they can pull us from our insane cycles, they... They calm us and eventually become like us

[Liam] - I will not let you do that to my daughter

[Locklear] - She'll at least go through a different process than the others

[Perkins] Like you how?

[Locklear] - Immortal

[Perkins] That's... what's the catch?

[Locklear] - Hmmm, I believe I've said too much already

[Liam] - Answer the question

[Locklear] - No

[Perkins] It isn't something horrible, is it? Like vampirisim??

[Locklear] - Wouldn't you like to know- He brushes past, putting Noodle back in his pocket

[Perkins] But??? Hey!

[Locklear] Steps out onto the busy streets where he knows they can't currently follow him-

[Liam] - Damnit...

[Perkins] Well... he's obviously not scared of us watching him. So at least it wouldn't make any sense to take Yster someplace permenantly...

[Liam] - I don't like it... I'd rather he not be anywhere near her...

[Perkins] I get the sneaking suspicion he was trying to piss you off at the end there.

[Liam] - Of course he was, our groups have been enemies for a very long time...

[Perkins] No... I don't mean like that. I mean... he's dating your daughter. More like a personal thing then a group rivalry.

[Liam] Scowls- Come on, we need to get back to work

[Perkins] Yes sir... But... Do you really think we could ever make contact with Slenderman? I'm having trouble imagining that as something you could just... talk too.

[Liam] - Maybe, if one of us is willing to beg...

[Perkins] Smiles faintly. - Or use a go-between.

[Liam] - What are you thinking?

[Perkins] Well... we have a unique opportunity here that shouldn't be squandered. If the creepypastas really do gather up in one place, and we have one here that's human enough to just talk too without getting our throats slit. Then we can always craft some kind of information sharing proposal and send it with him.

[Liam] - If you want to draft that, then go ahead

[Perkins] I'm kinda... low-rank sir. I think I'd get in trouble taking that liberty. That sounds like a job for a small comittie. First contact experts, diplomacy wonks. You know the types.

[Liam] - But if we expose this to them, they may try to use my daughter. They'd be more focused on capturing. That is our job afterall

[Perkins] Shit.. we should have asked him about the murder...

[Liam] - Oh don't worry, I'll be seeing plenty of him

[Perkins] Because... he's helping her keep her job... I wonder if the job is important somehow?

[Liam] - I doubt it, she makes video games

[Perkins] Yeah.... but Microsoft.... they do military stuff too. And what does anyone need with money if they're about to make a deal for immortality?

[Liam] - You'd still need money Perkins, otherwise you'd be starving, homeless, and unable to put yourself out of your misery- He heads back towards the van they came in, undoing his gear as he walks

[Perkins] Depends on what kind of immortality. What if you're like a small god or a spirit entity and don't need material things? And it sounds like the creepypastas do have a home already.

[Liam] - This is a lot of information to take in Perkins, just, sit on it for a bit

[Perkins] I intend too. And no, I'm not going to tell anyone else.

[Liam] - Good, now let's go

[Locklear] Approaches the Mojang office and knocks on the front door-

[Jeb] Happens to be nearby and lets him in with a familial air- Come to visit your girlfriend?

[Locklear] - Of course, any luck convincing Herobrine to join your team?

[Jeb] Sighs- No... He's having too much fun making me beg. - Is headed for the rotunda out of habit- I don't have anything to offer him really.

[Locklear] - He has never been one for material stuff, even Slender had difficulty finding things for him

[Jeb] Plus he's busy with the baby... it's so surreal thinking of him toting a little kid around. Any chance you have any special insight?

[Locklear] - Not that I can think of at the moment, but things do happen, and he may eventually change his mind

[Jeb] I hope so. Even though I know he's raise hell around here just for shits and giggles. You're later then usual too. You get caught in traffic today?

[Locklear] - I did get a bit held up, yes, but I was also bringing some things back into the apartment

[Jeb] So... are we out of the woods so to speak? - He pours a mug of coffee for Locklear and another for himself- Everyone is jumping at shadows around here and trying not to let anyone outside in on it.

[Locklear] - At the moment yes, one rather large threat has been taken out

[Jeb] Scoots close- Any chance of juicy details?

[Locklear] - You'll have to ask the Doctor

[Jeb] Eh? OH, the other one. Ha ha. How come? Did they do you guys another favor?

[Locklear] - They took out Insanity

[Jeb] very quiet breath- Holy shit... really??? I though she was some kind of intangible spirit thing???

[Locklear] - I do not know the exact details unfortunately

[Jeb] Taps his chin- I'll have to think up some reason to bug them. Is it a secret that she's gone?

[Locklear] - Perhaps not on that seed, and Slender did tell all of us

[Jeb] Okay, I won't tell anyone. Though I'm assuming Yster knows.

[Locklear] - Of course, speaking of, I'm going into her office now- He takes the coffee Jeb poured for him

[Jeb] Nods and smiles- As long as she gets her work done, it's all good with me.

[Locklear] Nods and enters the office- Love?

[Yster] Is on her computer and looks up with a smile. - Come to hang out with me at work again?

[Locklear] - Certainly, and I brought a little surprise for you in my pocket

[Yster] Eyebrow- That's a bit forward for you, isn't it?

[Locklear] - Well maybe you should look, jacket pocket that is

[Yster] Gets up and peeks in his pocket suspiciously-

-Noodle flicks their tongue-

[Yster] Laughs and pulls her out- Silly little snake. Hitching a ride.

[Locklear] - Perhaps on purpose. Rex is now home as well and I happened to run into your father on the way here, had a chat with him

[Yster] I sense that was not a comfortable talk? He's so overprotective sometimes.

[Locklear] - Only because he worries about you, I suspect he would have grilled me even more if he hadn't been with a coworker

[Yster] A coworker? Did you catch him lunching with some boring suit from his work?

[Locklear] - Maybe, they were walking

[Yster] I didn't think his work was anywhere near my place? Did you go hunting this morning or something?

[Locklear] - No, I didn't. Where exactly does he work?

[Yster] I thought it was closer to where him and mom live? Assuming a 9-5 shift he doesn't leave early for work, he never has.

[Locklear] - I don't know, are there any restaurants near your place?

[Yster] Not really... Locklear. Is there something you're not telling me?

[Locklear] - I'd rather not make you upset love...

[Yster] Eyes him suspiciously- What's that supposed to mean?

[Locklear] - Never mind, forget I said anything

[Yster] Now I'm actually worried. Don't do that to me. If you trust me you'll tell me what's on your mind. I would think that would be an obvious aspect of mutual respect. I'm not some housewife to be kept in the dark.

[Locklear] - I just... I don't want you to hate me or him. Just know that both of us have your safety in mind

[Yster] Do I have to get some honesty blossoms from Lie?

[Locklear] - Love please, just trust me on this... I need to go use the restroom anyways

[Yster] Slightly bitter. - I'm not going to forget if you wander off for a few minutes.

[Locklear] Smiles and kisses the top of her head- I know, I'll be right back- He steps out of the office

[Yster] Frowns. As soon as Locklear leaves the room she texts Lie- I need some advice. My creepypasta boyfriend is being secretive over something that might be really important to know. 

[Lie] - Well that completely depends on the context...

[Yster] It's something to do with my family and I'm worried he knows something he's not telling me.

[Lie] - Your family? I... I really can't think of anything he would need to hide from you about family. Unless it's a birthday surprise or something like that

[Yster] That's too far away to be the case. I think he's butting heads with my dad for some reason.

[Lie] - Would you like some honesty blossoms?

[Yster] Please. If you're not too busy.

[Lie] - One minute- After a few second's Yster's computer screen fills with static as a portal opens and Lie comes through with Aether- Hey

[Aether] Babbles-

[Yster] Greets her warmly - And hello to you Aether!

[Lie] Spawns a few honestly blossoms and puts them on the table- Sorry I can't stay long, it's just about bath time for someone

[Yster] Thank you. Sorry for bugging you. - She takes one and fluffs the pollen in the air before tucking the others into a desk drawer.

[Lie] - No problem

[Aether] - Bla?

[Lie] - No Blake isn't here

[Yster] Aww. She's so attachted to him.

[Lie] - That she is, well, I better get her back to him. Sorry for the short visit Yster- She starts going back through the computer

[Yster] We'll talk more when we both have some free time.

[Lie] Shuts her portal behind her-

[Locklear] Comes back in- Love? We're you just talking with someone?

[Yster] Mutters- Still upset with you.

[Locklear] - I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you...

[Yster] I don't like being kept in the dark. If you want me to be your mate, I want to be treated like a partner. Not a kid.

[Locklear] - Love... I absolutely would never treat you like a child

[Yster] Please then... just tell me what the hell is going on.

[Locklear] - I... Your father is a member of the SCP- He clamps his hand over his mouth

[Yster] ....He's what? Oh my gods...

[Locklear] - Love... I didn't want you to worry...

[Yster] What... what did he say to you???

[Locklear] - He's very worried about you. He knew you weren't home this past several weeks and he cornered me in an alley with another agent using guns

[Yster] He pulled a gun on you? Shit... Were they trying to capture you or something?

[Locklear] - He knows it will take more than just him and another agent to take me down. But he did catch me a bit off guard with the knife to my neck in the van

[Yster] Is very flustered- I'm so tempted to call him and yell at him right now!

[Locklear] - That would hurt him... Knowing you've discovered the lie he's told you probably your entire life

[Yster] Yeah but... he needs to stay out of my personal life. I'm an adult. I can date whoever I want!

[Locklear] - You're dating a creepy pasta love, one of the things he's sworn to capture

[Yster] I don't care. I hate that overprotective dad nonsense.

[Locklear] - Yes but... Well, it is his job

[Yster] Folds her arms. - I don't give a shit. He can go chase someone else.

[Locklear] - He can't, but I can tell you that you being his daughter has only made it personal for him, he would be trying to capture me either way

[Yster] Slight eye twitch. - He can't chase you if he can't find you. I think you should lay low for a while. I'll make some space in my schedule to yell at him in general. 

[Locklear] - Well, you could come with me

[Yster] No. Then he'll freak out even more becuase I'm missing. You should... go stay with Doc. Then Cp can let you in and out and you won't have to walk around out there where they can get you.

[Locklear] - I'd rather not leave you

[Yster] I know, and I'd rather you not be gone, but I don't want to see you captured or hurt.

[Locklear] - Love I'm fine

[Yster] That's not the point. You can hang out with me here. I don't think Doc will balk at making portals. Just go tonight before I leave. I don't want to fret about your safety.

[Locklear] - Perhaps I'd prefer to walk you home

[Yster] And I want you to be safe.

[Locklear] - Very well, at least you'll have your noodle to protect you

[Yster] Thank you. - She sits down heavily. - I'll text them in a little bit. I really need to finish this paperwork.

[Locklear] - I'll be quiet then

[Doc] Gets a text and stops what xe's doing to read it. - Hey Deerheart? Looks like we might have some extra company. 

[Yaunfen] Looks up from their sifter-

[Deer] Has Izzy- Oh? Who is it?

[Doc] Locklear actually. Yster wants us to hide him for a little bit.

[Deer] - Why? Is everything okay?

[Izzy] Is just sleeping-

[Doc] She's being cagey, but the long and short involves the SCP.

[Yaunfen] Little gasp- No!

[Deer] - Well of course then!

[Doc] Well I wasn't going to say no. Just tidy up the room across from ours at the bottom of the stairs.

[Deer] - Do you want me to get started on that?

[Doc] That would be helpful. I can watch Izzy.

[Deer] - Are you sure?- With an affirmation from Doc she passes Izzy over and goes to tidy up the room

[Doc] Sets the baby's carrier on the table next to hir and stands up to slam open a portal to the office. 

[Yster] Gives Locklear a hug and a kiss as it opens for him-

[Locklear] - Please don't yell at your father unless I'm there, I'd like to hear that conversation

[Yster] If he confronts me I can't promise anything. But we will have a chat the three of us very soon.

[Locklear] - I love you

[Yster] I love you too.

[Doc] Stiiilllll holding it open.

[Locklear] Steps through-

[Doc] Closes it behind them- 

[Yaunfen] Hey Locklear. 

[Doc] Checks on Izzy- Doctor.

[Locklear] - Greetings, I don't mean to be intruding, but circumstances...

[Doc] No, it's okay. I'm sure you'll be quiet as a mouse compared to our newest housemate- thumbs at the baby. 

[Yaunfen] She's so noisy...

[Locklear] - Yes well that is the only way babies have to communicate

[Yaunfen] It's still annoying. 

[Doc] Yeah... I've been homeless and gotten more sleep then I have lately.

[Locklear] - Yes well, they eventually settle into a regular sleep pattern

[LJ] Wanders down the steps and sits down in the middle of the staircase. 

[Doc] I hope so. I still haven't gotten the hang of figuring out why she's crying.

[Locklear] - Hmm, well, you do have somebody in the house who may be good at deciphering that

[LJ] ...?

[Doc] Well I have thought about bothering TLOT. A psychic might have better luck.

[Locklear] - As much as I despise suggesting it, no, I'm referring to Laughing

[LJ] I seem to recall you threatening me last time I was near kids. 

[Doc] ???

[Yaunfen] Oh yeah, when we were playing pirates!

[Locklear] - Yes well this child is quite different

[Yaunfen] Snickers- Yeah. She's louder. 

[Doc] She's not immortal or invincible you know. 

[Lj] Leans back- She's just a little baby now. Might as well be human.

[Locklear] - No... There's still a whisper of power there

[Doc] I gave her a crystal heart to supress her powers, otherwise I couldn't pick her up without feeling her influence.

[Lj] Here I thought you just took them away somehow. 

[Locklear] - I'm not surprised

[Deer] Returns- Alright, the room is all set up

[Doc] Thank you Deerheart.

[Yaunfen] Want to see my cactus, mom?

[Deer] - Sure, what do you have?

[Yaunfen] I don't know yet. I got seeds and bonemeal though. - They set down a sugar sand block. 

[LJ] More candy stuff kid? 

[Yaunfen] Revived fossil candy stuff actually!

[Doc] So what's the story Locklear? Did you tick off someone specifically?

[Deer] - Well let's see what it looks like Yaunfen

[Locklear] - Yster's father is a member of the SCP

[Doc] Ooohhh, that's awkward. Way beyond angry dad threatening boyfriend territory. 

[Yaunfen] Drops the seeds and dusts them. The little cacti spring up out of the sugar. They're green tea roll cakes with teeny blobs of icing for spikes. - 

[Lj] Pokes one with a finger and tastes the icing. - Nice. Needs more sugar, but still nice.

[Deer] - LJ everything needs more sugar to you

[Locklear] - Well he's cornered me twice now

[Lj] Shrugs- Except meat pies. Those are fine. 

[Yaunfen] Takes a few crumbs of the cake- Meeeh... He's right. It tastes like tea. It's cute though. 

[Doc] What happened? I presume he didn't outright pick a fight with you or you'd have killed him or been captured yourself.

[Locklear] - It takes more than two agents to capture one of us Doctor, more like he was trying to get information

[Doc] I didn't mean it as an insult. Did he offer any info in return?

[Locklear] - Of course not

[Doc] Hmmph. I wonder how they'd react if they knew about the external threat we're still facing. Makes your little wolfpack of creepypastas seem low-impact in comparision.

[Locklear] - Oh that I did inform them of.

[Izzy] Starts waking up-

[Doc] Perhaps that's for the best. I'm sure they don't want murderous proxies roaming everywhere any more then we do. - Notices and says playfully - uh oh, someones awake.

[Izzy] Starts crying and stinking-

[Doc] sighs- Diaper time. - They toss down a wool square on the table and take her out to change her diaper. 

[Yaunfen] Teasing- stinky girl!

[Deer] - Yeah, she can be

[Locklear] - At least she seems healthy

[Lj] Comes down to look at her- Apart from being paler then a dinner mint. 

[Doc] Is cleaning her up - Mad respect to moms everywhere.

[Deer] - And dads. I will say I respect CP and Lie's rule that whoever is holding Aether gets to change her diaper

[Doc] Keeps them both honest. - powders Izzy's butt with a little bone meal and wraps her in a new diaper. -But Cp didn't carry Aether around in him for ages. You weren't here for the weird cravings and mood swings. 

[Lj] Laughs- The cheese!

[Locklear] - Cheese?

[Deer] - That prevented many a night of sex in this castle

[Doc] The cheese....

[Yaunfen] It's got gold in it! TLOT makes it. 

[Doc] It's a special cheese that only tastes good to Herobrines. It smells horrible to everyone else, and the stink lingers. 

[Lj] Lie decided it was the only thing she wanted to eat, and threw a fit if she ran out. Chased old Cp up a tree more then once for not bringing her more. - laughs

[Locklear] - How interesting...

[Lj] It's gross and funny as hell. 

[Doc] Oh well, she hates it again now, so unless she decides to have another kid, Cp is safe for now.

[Izzy] Is happier now that she's been changed-

[Deer] - Well Locklear, would you like me to take you to your room?

[Doc] You know where the kitchen is, right?

[Locklear] - I'll find it

[Lj] Come on Doc, I'll show you.

[Locklear] Rolls his eyes- If you insist

[Doc] Thank you Lj. Now Yaunfen... lets have a look at this cactus.

-The next morning- 

[Locklear] is woken up by the sound of something very heavy hitting the wall above his current room-

[Locklear] Confused, he decides to go investigate-

-A green blur rushes past him and down another set of stairs, there's a brush of scales as it brushes his hand. There's another roar from outside and some sand shakes from the ceiling above. And then a female voice getting closer-

[Locklear] - Hello?- He decides to head towards the voice

-There's the sound of swords clashing and another impact against the wall outside the front door-

[Locklear] Carefully opens the door, to investigate-

[TLOT] Is punching MB- 

[Celine] Is flapping around trying to get them to stop fighting.

[Locklear] Very calmly- Am I interrupting something?

[MB] Tries to choke TLOT and the two of them roll around on the ground- 

[Celine] Make em stop!

[Locklear] Coughs a little before speaking loudly- ENOUGH

[MB] Get fucked! 

[TLOT] Uses the distraction to put the boot in-

[Celine] WEH!

[Locklear] - Honestly, you're making this one upset

[MB] Goes crosseyed and rolls over holding his crotch- Jackass....!

[TLOT] Stands up and dusts himself off- Better then you deserve.

[Locklear] - Do I dare ask why?

[TLOT] Bastard scared my Steve and made him shift! He's still having trouble changing back!

[Mb] Mean giggle- His face... haha! 

[Celine] Master is being bad! SHAME!

[Locklear] - Is that what went running past me?

[TLOT] Most likely... -He glances down into the bay- 

[Mb] Gets up shakily and stabs TLOT's boot with his sword- 

[TLOT] Is so mad he roars at MB and grabs him before chucking him hard into the water- 

[Celine] Leaps off the roof to rescue him- Master!

[Locklear] - Well, I suppose it's stressful for everyone right now

[TLOT] Limps a little towards the door. - No, he's just a prick. 

[Celine] Fishes Mb out of the water and fans him with her wings on the other side of the bay-

[Locklear] Follows- Do you need any help?

[TLOT] No... I just need a bit of lava. I can grab some in the kitchen. I need to check on Steve anyway.

[Locklear] - I will follow you

[TLOT] And it doesn't have anything to do with stress. Mb just likes to fight. The dumbass doesn't even really care if he wins since we have respawn turned on. But it makes his dragon upset. She's as sweet as he is obnoxious.

[Locklear] - I see

[TLOT] Heads down at a slow pace - Steve? 

\- There's a little whimper from a shadowy corner near the tropicana ferns-

[Locklear] Follows TLOT down-

-A lightfoot stands up from the shadows and darts towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Catches the raptor and holds him close- I'm okay, you're okay... just breathe...

[Locklear] Goes to take a seat at the table-

[Steve] Clings to him and slows down, after a moment he shifts back and just goes limp in TLOT's arms- You're hurt...

[TLOT] It was a cheap shot.

[Locklear] - I had distracted him a little with my question

[TLOT] Thanks for that. - He guides Steve to the bed near the table and helps him sit down before limping to the kitchen. He takes a bucket of lava out of the furnace and sets it on the counter- So is Yster here too?

[Locklear] - No, she insisted that I come here for my own safety though

[TLOT] Stucks his hand in the bucket and takes out a small glob of lava before holding it against the cut on his foot- 

[Steve] Have things gotten worse out there?

[Locklear] - Well, Yster's father is an agent for the SCP

[Steve] goes pale- He's a what? 

[TLOT] That's awkward. What are you guys going to do?

[Locklear] - Well Yster would like to confront her father about it... But I fear that would be a mistake

[TLOT] Family is always difficult. - He puts the lava away in the furnace again and opens a food trunk to poke around. - A baby bottle? I wonder if Lie came over while we were out?

[Locklear] - You don't know?

[Steve] Know what? 

[TLOT] Oh dear.... are Cp and Lie fighting? One of them tends to come over here to cool down when that happens.

[Locklear] - Perhaps you should ask your Doctor what happened a few days ago

[TLOT] Uhhh, is it something bad? 

[Steve] I hope we didn't miss anything important. We've had stuff on our own seed to deal with. It's pretty frustrating.

[Locklear] - Ask them

[TLOT] Squeezes his eyes closed and connects with Doc, skimming over their memories. They're still sleeping and don't even notice him doing it. - She's a baby now????

[Steve] Gets it secondhand. - Doc's gonna raise a baby? A human baby??? Oh dear.

[Locklear] - Not just any baby, she was Insanity

[Steve] That's not really the point...

[TLOT] Plucks a lemon off the small tree by the counter and takes a thoughtful bite.- It doesn't matter who she was. Doc's a bit... well I love them to death, but they're odd. They get distracted easily and go off on tangents, stay up for weeks at a time. They don't have any experience with human babies. 

[Steve] I hope they haven't bit off more then they can handle.

{Locklear] - Despite how I may feel about him, LJ can be a good resource for them, he does know how to tend to children

[TLOT] That might be for the best. He gets needy and bored. Being without Issaac has made him question all kinds of things.

-There's a cry beginning from elsewhere in the castle-

[Locklear] - And there she goes

[TLOT] Looks up - At least her powers are supressed. And it's one less thing to worry about. The two of them have butted heads so many times. 

[Steve] Poor Doc...

[Lh] Saunters in and jumps up on the table before sniffing Locklear curiously-

[Locklear] Let's LJ sniff him before rubbing the cats head- Well, if you gentlemen don't mind, I think I will go for a walk

[Lh] Puurrrrrurr

[TLOT] Shrugs- If you want. It's a nice day. And if you want to touch base with Splender or meet his mom their house is down the coast that way. - He points in the correct direction.

[Locklear] - I don't think I'm in the mood to be overwhelmed by glitter at the moment

[Steve] Chuckles- Then maybe avoid the lab too. Yaunfen was doing crafty stuff this morning when we got up. They're rather found of 'litter' as well.

[Chester] Wanders under Lie's overhang to get out of the sun for a moment.

[CP] Is in the workroom with Aether by the lava pool- Okay now, we're just gonna do one tiny little drop...

[Aether] Happy babbles-

[Chester] Hears Cp and comes over to the door-

[CP] Dips his fingers into the lava and pulls back with a couple glowing globs resting on the tips- Ready?

[Chester] Nose pressed on the door as his eyes go wide-

[CP] Takes Aether's much smaller hand and holds it out, letting just the tiniest drop of lava slide towards her fingers-

[Chester] Screams- LIE!!! LIE!!!! LIE!!! - He backpedals and gets tangled in the swings- Mistress!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Lie] Hearing him from the greenhouse she sticks her head out- Chester? What's wrong?

[Chester] Flops over with his human part on the ground and gestures wildly to the workroom. His legs are stil tangled in the swings.- The Master! The baby! LAVA!!!

[Lie] Frowns and in her concern she teleports in there just in time to see CP drop a bit of lava onto Aether's hand- CP- She panics since they don't know if Aether is lava proof yet or not. She quickly reaches forwards and grabs her baby while catifying her husband at the same time-

[CP] Yowls as he's shrunk and scrambles at the edge of the lava tub before falling onto the floor-

[Aether] Happy noises at seeing mom-

[Chester] Gets partway untangled and manages to open the door and hang onto the doorframe- Mistress????

[CP] Glares at Chester-

[Lie] Still breathing hard- CP what were you thinking!? We don't know...

[CP] - That's why I was doing that, to find out!

[Lie] - And you didn't think to give me a heads up!?

[Chester] Slowly losing his grip- Is she okay???

[Lie] Starts looking Aether over- It... It doesn't look like she's hurt...

[Chester] Scrabbles- Oh good!

[Lie] Turns towards CP- Honestly CP, TELL ME when you're thinking of doing something like this!

[CP] Yowls-

[Chester] Twists around to try and keep his grip - So she's lava proof?

[Lie] - I guess she is...

[CP] Pats at Lie-

[Chester] He does make a cute kitty...

[CP] Growls at Chester-

[Chester] No offense meant!

[CP] Warning fireball-

[Chester] Ahhh! He looses his grip and is dragged on the ground a little by the swing. The fireball hits the wooden door and burns it to a cinder. 

[Blake] Sees his chance and runs inside, stopping short at the cat- rrrrrrrrrr......

[Lie] - Blake no, and CP... That was our door

[Blake] Urf? - Glances at the cat and back at Lie a few times- URF!

[Lie] Looks down at CP- I guess I was hasty...

[CP] Assenting noise-

[Lie] Sighs and takes the collar off-

[CP] - Hasty? Try panicking...

[Blake] Woofs at him a few times, looking confused as all get out.

[Aether] - Bla!

[CP] - I'm going to put new clothes on

[Lie] - Sorry...

[Chester] Help...?


	406. Worst Update Yet, Cp Gives Up

[Deer] Is watching as Doc tinkers around with the command block in front of them- Is it ready love?

[Doc] I think so...this one is so complicated. I've got bug fixes, new mobs, new blocks. Izzy has been so fussy today, and I'm so tired... at this point I just want it over with. - They start the sequence going.

[Deer] Shivers as she feels it whir into effect- Oh, this one feels different...

[Doc] Slumps in hir chair. - I'm taking a nap once it's done.

[Deer] - I'll wat- She suddenly seizes

[Doc] Turns to look at her- Deerheart?

[Deer] Her voice comes out emotionless- Starting reboot- Across the server it feels like everyone is punched into respawn and there's a ripple effect going across the seed. Blocks are flipping and either being added or removed and most lose consciousness. Those who don't, find themselves at both a familiar yet unfamiliar spawn. Deer stand there, her antlers and hooves crumbling away until she is as both Doc and Lie remember her when she first arrived

[CP] - Fucking Nether! What happened!?

[Aether] Is very upset and is crying loudly as Lie holds her-

[Flux] Forms near them- The server...

[Firebird] Wwww... What the fuck? -wobbling back and forth-

[TLOT] Is in shock. 

[Steve] WHAT HAPPENED?

[CN] - Lie!

[Lie] - I'm okay CN

[Stevie] - Where is everybody?

[Doc] Basically spazzes out from panic and falls over as hir glitch burns into hir boot. - FUUUCK.

[Mb] WHERE'S MY DRAGON?????

[CP] - Doc! What the fuck did you do!

[Doc] Is trying to desperatly to get hir boot off- I was trying to update the server!

[Salvatge] - Where's Dolly? And the kids?

[Flux] Concentrate- Their safe... In limbo, but safe

[CP] - Then who is here?

[Firebird] - Steadying, but still a bit dizzy- Thats... That's a good question... 

[Traveler] Suddenly pops into existence and screams at the top of her voice-

[Zly Wilk] - wakes with a start - .... the hell?!?

[Doc] Gets rid of the shoe and rolls hir pants leg up. Their glitch is casting sparks and hot enough to singe the grass.

[TLOT] At Traveler- Stop that! What happened to you? 

[Traveler] Doesn't even see him, her screams just trail off and she goes silent, staring into nothing. 

[Mb] Goes after Deerheart- FIX IT. I WANT MY DRAGON BACK!

[TLOT] Tries to look at Traveler's mind and reels back - I... What the...

[Deer] Looks at MB confused- Fix what?

[CP] Is looking over the code before feeling as if he was scanned- What was that? Did anyone else feel that?

[Mb] FIX THE SERVER. IT'S YOUR BODY FOR FUCKS SAKE.

[Doc] I don't know... I just don't know...

[Lazur] - shivers - I've been on both ends of scans to know that feeling...

\- System recall. Retrieving data for entity NOTCH: Echo; NOTCH: Harvestman; NOTCH: Dark; NOTCH: Ett; NOTCH: Revenge-

[Firebird] Oh no-

[Mb] Goes ballistic - YOU DO THAT AND I'LL PAINT THIS SERVER WITH HIS BLOOD!

[Deer] - They are attached entities

[TLOT] No...

[CN] - DN!

[Doc] They're dead! They need to stay that way! Don't revive them!

[Firebird] No! - Clumsily hefts cn off the ground and holds him to his chest before he can get more than a few steps toward DN-

[CP] - Creates an opening and shoves Lie and Aether through before closing it and locking them out- I am not letting that bastard anywhere near my mate and daughter. We need to move away from spawn!  
[Flux] - Ett?

[TLOT] We have to go... get away from Revenge....

[Zy Wilk] Equips his staff and looks around warily

[Flowey] - Shakily getting to his feet after ragdolling, all he'd managed to do was respawn and drop like a rock- What t h e hell? 

[Echo] Pops into existence and makes a confused face before zeroing in on Mb- 

[Mb] -loses his godsdammned mind, He practically flies at the glitchy looking NOTCH and tries to rip his head off-

[CP] - Doc... Doc you have to turn off the respawn...

[TLOT] Grabs Steve - You can't do that...

[CP] - TLOT if we don't then they'll just respawn and we'll be exhausted!

[Doc] Manages to get up, but is still sparking a little. 

[Mb] Is covered in blood and rips Echo's arm off-

[Firebird] -explains to Flowey what's going on as he clutches wiggly boy CN-

[Doc] But... my computer wasn't in my inventory... I need a command block..

[Flux] Waits anxiously-

[CN] - Firebird! Is DN!

[CP]- You're an admin! You can give yourself one!

[Harvestman] Finally gains his consciousness and slowly stands- Well this is interesting...

[Stevie] - Brother...

[CP] - I see him... He doesn't have his sword though...

[Doc] I'm trying! - they're typing furiously- 

[Dn] pops into existence with a sneer. - What do you know, the dumb bitch couldn't even kill me properly...

[Firebird] He won't like you anymore CN! 

[Doc] Notices him- He won't have a chance too because I'm going to kill him myself this time!

[Deer] - Who?

[CN] - DN!

[Dn] Streches and looks down - What the nether happened to you? You look like a freak.

-A strange new NOTCH appears next, one which only a few recognize-

[Ett] - What... What happened?

[Harvestman] - Well look who it is

[Doc] Manages to get a block and turns off the respawn- It's off! 

[Mb] Actually tears Echo's throat out with his teeth and roars like an animal-

[CN] - DN... It's just me... I... I missed you...

[Dn] Pfft. Yeah, sure kid. - He waves a hand airly- I can see your new loser friends have been a really good influence.

[CP] - No... It can't be

[Stevie] - Wait... Is that?

[Flux] - We need to go, and regroup!

[Doc] Transforms and snaps at Dn- 

[Dn] Barely gets out of the way-

[CN] - But... But...

[Doc] YOU NEARLY KILLED MY MATE LAST TIME. THIS TIME YOU DIE.

[Lazur] - at Flux - Agreed!

[Lie] - She and Aether land inside an empty office. It seems to be late at night, but after a moment she does recognize where she is. She fumbles for her phone ams quickly dials a number-

[Harvestman] Stalks closer to Ett- So do I get to kill you a second time?

[Flux] Extends her powers outward, gathering all the brines together plus the Steve's too and two of the NOTCH's. She uses her ability to teleport the group away so they can regroup and think about their situation-

[CP] - Fuck!

[Doc] Thrashes in hir dragon shape- WHY???

[Traveler] Looks like she's sleepwalking and just stands there blankly.

[Ett] Is surprised, but used to Flux's power- Because as usual, Flux is level headed

[Stevie] - Father...

[Mb] Breathing hard but at least elated from killing Echo.

[Zly Wilk] Ok, what the hell just happened and what are we going to do about it?

[Brian] finds himself looking around confused - What the.... Hell just... 

[Doc] Is shaking and clawing the ground- I'm going to kill Dn...

[TLOT] If Revenge comes back.. we're all in trouble...

[CP] - We should take care of the others quickly... So we can focus on Revenge

[Lazur] Who is this 'revenge'?

[Steve] Our NOTCH...

[Doc] Is shaking a little- He's a monster... Harvestman is a sadist but Revenge is a force of nature.

[TLOT] Flux.... Please keep Steve, Deerheart and Traveler safe. You should stay hidden somewhere. 

[Mb] If we're killing NOTCH's I'm in.

[Flux] - Of course, and you Ett?

[Ett] - If you think I won't continue to fight him, then you are wrong my dear

-There's a rumble in the ground, and a darkness on the horzion in the direction of the spawn. 

[TLOT] He's here...

[Zly Wilk] - flexes his gauntlet clad hand - I owe Harvestman a bit of payback myself... won't mind taking the other out too.

[Brian] - frowns - That doesn't sound like it bodes well for us. 

[Doc] Growls- We killed him once before.

[Stevie] - It won't be as bad this time. Harvestman doesn't have his sword  
[CN] Sniffles a little-

[Dn] Looks at Harvestman- Fucking cowards. - He becomes aware of the gathering darkness. - 

[Echo] What's left of him despawns quietly.

[Harvestman] Looks at those still at the spawn- Well then, who belongs to who?

[Dn] The stupid Doctor is mine.

[Harvestman] - I see... The tall one is the one I... Stole I suppose you could say

-There's a whisper of a shape and a titanic figure is standing over them with a scowl. It looks like a NOTCH, his face twisted with hate- 

[Revenge] THE COWARD IS MINE...

[Dn] Backs off a little in shock-

[Harvestman] - I'm afraid you'll need to be more specific than that. They all froze before my sword until they managed to get rid of it

[Revenge] THE ONE IN GOLD.

[Dn] Oh the lazy shapeshifter.

[Harvestman] - Oh, the one with the cheese

[Revenge] AND HIS ABOMINATION OF A MATE...

[Harvestman] Turns towards DN- Do you know who the little NOTCH was? And as far as I could tell. there was nothing very abnormal about that Steve

[Revenge] HE'S A MONSTER MADE OF WOOL AND BODY PARTS. HEROBRINE MADE SO MANY OF THE DAMN THINGS, THEY OVERRAN THE WORLD, DESTROYING IT AND KILLING EACHOTHER. THEY BECAME THE HATEFUL UNDEAD.

[Dn] The pipsqueak belongs to your brines mate. The flower child.

[Harvestman] - But if he has a connection with you, we might be able to use that to our advantage

[Dn] What's this 'our' bullshit? I'm finding a way off this fucking server.

[Revenge] Kicks over a hill for fun- WEAKLINGS. YOU WASTE MY TIME.

[Harvestman] - Or, we could work together. The brines have worked together before, they are likely to do so again. It would be to our advantage to work together for the time being

[Dn] You want to stay here and die, you have fun with that.

[Harvestman] - Do you really think they'd let us just leave?

[Dn] Is trying to hack into the server codes- Who said anyone's letting me do anything?

[Deer] - Grant access?

[Doc] What? HELL NO.

[TLOT] Are they trying to get out???

[CP] Pulls up the code- Looks like it... Should I lock it Doc?

[Doc] Yes! Keep them in. They'll just come back and hit us later if we let them go.

[CP] Locks the server- Now let's hope Lie gets help for us on time...

[Dn] Growls in frustration- And respawn is off. 

[Revenge] I DON'T INTEND TO DIE AGAIN.

[Harvestman] - Then we need a plan

[Harvestman] - We need to split them up. They out number is at the moment and they all know how to put up a fight. If we take on one or two at a time, we should be okay

[Revenge] MINE WILL RUN FROM ME ANYWAY.

[Harvestman] - Well it's a start. And so long as they can't get more help, well begin to have an advantage

[Revenge] Sniffs the wind. He just starts walking away from them, he's obviously hunting.

[Harvestman] - I guess we follow

[Dn] Rolls his eyes- whatever- He's still trying to hack the firewall-

[TLOT] Flux... He's coming this way. Please take the others elsewhere. 

[Steve] Is crying- But...

[Flux] - I will take CN as well. Ett knows how to contact me if you need to

[CP] - Hey Firebird, you wanna kill DN again?

[Firebird] - clutches cn a bit before setting him down - I... Wouldn't mind, at least. 

[Lazur] - has been using her ability to see the world in code. she frowns - they're still trying to gain access....

[Flowey] I can keep the kid and girl company, too. 

[Doc] Only if you beat me too him...

[CN] - Firebird... He... He's my friend...

[TLOT] Cn, he isn't anyone's friend.

-ground shaking-

[Lazur] - typing in mid-air, working to hinder the hacker's progress - 

[Flux] - Be safe- She teleports off with the others

[Ett] - Sounds like the seeds moving...

[Zly Wilk] - takes out a vial of glowing amber liquid from the inner pocket of his coat and downs it, instantly his energy levels ramp up - Sounds like the fight is coming to us, folks.

[Brian] - cracks neck then knuckles - Might be a wee bit out of practice, but I'm game. 

[CP] - Mostly to himself- Come on Lie, what's taking you so long?

[Revenge] Strides into view. He's so much bigger then the surrounding landscape the trees are just crunching like leaves under his feet.

[TLOT] Steels himself and wipes away a few tears- Don't let him get a grip on you...

[Zly Wilk] - What happens if he gets ahold you, TLOT? I'm guessing it's not pleasant. 

[Ett] - That's an eyesore

[CP] - I don't remember you being much of a fighter...

[TLOT] You won't live long enough to find out. 

[Revenge] Knocks the top off of a mountain- YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME. NOT IN THE NETHER OR THE END, I'LL FIND YOU YOU TRAITOR. AND I'LL CRUSH YOU AND YOUR WOLVES AND PIGS WITH YOUR FILTHY LITTLE MASKS!

[Doc] What..?

[TLOT] I don't know! He probably doesn't realize how little I even remember!

[Ett] - Is there any way we could... I don't know, trip him?

[TLOT] Takes out his scythe. - We can try.

[Brian] I got that... Let's see - starts chanting and up ahead, the trees themselves start twisting together. 

[Revenge] Just walks straight into them and hesitates, he leans down to start tearing the trees out of the ground-

[Brian] - shifts tone and giant roots shoot up from the ground, trying to tie and crawl up his legs. - 

[Revenge] Rips at the roots in frustration- 

[TLOT] I think that's our opening!

[CP] Spawns his sword and pick- On it!

[Doc] Got it. - They slide into the ground and vanish -

[Mb] Makes his two battle clones and flies at the titan with swords drawn-

[Brian] - pours everything he has into growing as many roots he can - 

[Zly Wilk] - starts firing energy blasts at the large NOTCH's face and chest, trying to drive him back off balance

[CP] Flies higher mostly add a distraction-  
[Harvestman] Had stolen a bow from a hiding skeleton and shoots at CP-

[Revenge] Is swatting at them and trying to punch the flying ones out of the sky-

[Ett] - Do any of you have a sword I could borrow?

[Mb] Drops a sword near him- come on you old fucker, you're gonna miss all the fun!

[Ett] - Ah, thank you

\- /Player Jeb has joined/ -

[TLOT] Is making a valiant effort to cut Revenge's left foot off with his scythe and stay out of reach of his hands- 

[Doc] Clips into Revenge from below and suddenly explodes from a hole in his chest with two giant hearts in hir teeth-

[Zly Wilk] - hey, the calvary's here.... I guess? 

[Revenge] Scrabbles and bleeds flailing wildly at anyone in reach with his fists-

[Dn] Runs to the spawn to kill Jeb-

[Harvestman] Darts around in the shadows, shooting at everyone he can-

[CP] Is relieved that Lie managed to contact the mojang staff in time-

[Mb] Sends a clone to backstab Harvestman.

[Jeb] Is fighting Dn at the spawn but not doing very well-

[Firebird] -Takes to the sky in his bird form and heads to Spawn to help Jeb, and kick DN's ass, again-

[Doc] Tears at the back of Revenge's neck with hir teeth and claws-

[Harvestman] Takes a blow, but quickly shoots the clone dead-  
[Ett] Calmly approaches him-

[MbClone(2)] Pauses to watch because he's a nosy fucker.

[Lazur] - runs to the spawn, sword drawn -

[Jeb] His avatar is stuck in ice to the waist and Dn is heading for him with a sword-

[Ett] - It certainly has been some time  
[Harvestman] - What, one death wasn't enough?

[Brian] - suddenly stops chanting, the roots stop and turn rigid. He lifts a foot and stomps once. Underneath Revenge's feet, there's a weak tremble and the ground ouzes up and traps his feet. - 

[Lazur] - gets in between DN and Jeb, deflecting DN's sword with her own -

[Dn] Just grins and presses his advantage, the ground around them is slippery and cold-

[Lazur] - quickly deploys the blade on her shield and slashes upward with an uppercut while deflecting DNs sword thrusts with her own. -

[Ett] Strikes at Harvestman and it becomes obvious where CP and Stevie get their speed from-

[Firebird] -Swoops down from above spewing blue flames on DN- Hey asshole! 

[Dn] Is playing with her and tossing bits of ice. Firebirds attack gets him off guard and he screams as the flames wash over him-

[Revenge] Grabs at Cp-

[TLOT] Takes a chance and shifts to mimic Endrea He throws his massive body against the small of Revenge's back and sends him careening forward with an angry roar-

[Lazur] - cries out as she also gets burned, being so close to DN. She tucks and rolls away, deciding to work on freeing Jeb.

[Brian] - is struggling, but kneels and plunges his fingers into the ground. As he does, a multitude of rock spikes rip up in front of the falling Revenge. - 

[Revenge] Is pierced but the spikes also catch one of TLOT's wings and rip the membrane. The titan struggles to get up as the dragon panics trying to get airborne again-

[Doc] Swoops down and grabs him as best they can to try and drag him away-

[Mb] Takes the opprtunity to drop lightning on the huge NOTCH-

[Zly Wilk] - fires at Revenge to distract him from the escaping brines-

[Dn] Is horribly burned but strikes out at Firebird with spines of ice-

[Jeb] Pulls Lazur back- [Or more accuratly uses his avatar to shove her like a stubborn passive mob] 

[CP] Is sneaking around behind Harvestman with Stevie-

[Firebird] Is that your best?! -Dive bombs DN, crashing straight through one spine as he coats himself in a huge fireball-

[Dn] Levels a sword at the incoming bird-

[Lazur] - Thanks... 

[CP] He and Stevie strike from behind-

[Ett] - No!

[Harvestman] Pulls out a sword ams spins at the brothers-

[Doc] Gets TLOT clear and goes after the weakening NOTCH, xe's tearing a hole in his back as he screams in fury-

[Firebird] -Smashes into DN and the sword with full force and the fireball explodes on both him and DN-

[Brian] - curses and pulls hand free. - Damn it, stop moving! - he chants, a ball of ice starts forming over him. Slowly it lengthens and aims toward Revenge. Waves a hand, it shoots toward him. -

[Stevie] Creates a wall of ice to block Harvestman's attack ad CP leaps over it-

[Revenge] Takes the spike in the brain because he can't move- 

[Doc] Ripping out everything they can reach with mad abandon. A heart the size of an ender portal flies hrough the air to land near where Harvestman is fighting -

[Revenge] Shudders and finally, finally dies-

[Brian] - growls - Good boy. 

[Dn] Falls to the ground, also very very dead.

[Doc] Is covered in blood and panting, they head for the remaining group that's battling-

[Ett] - Boys! Stay out of this!

[CP] - Oh fuck no!

[Ett] - Stubborn brat

[Harvestman] - So you decided to become like your brother?

[TLOT] Watches with some grim pleasure as the monster that's haunted his life expires and soaks the ground with his blood.

[Mb] Not so tough without your stupid sword huh?

[Stevie] - Only because you deleted my arm!

[CP] - Focus Stevie!

[Harvestman] - Stupid children

[Ett] - I'm older than you and you know it

[Firebird] -Slumps onto the ground and curls up. He did get hurt by the sword, but now that DN's handled he just plops. Resting time.-

[Jeb] Types- Is there anything I can do to help? I've got Lie and Aether here too, they're safe.

[Zly Wilk] - heads toward the remaining battle -

[Ett] Has locked swords with Harvestman, but it's obvious that Harvestman is close to falling-

[Doc] Storms through the trees and strikes at Harvestman with one huge clawed paw-

[Harvestman] Is caught off guard and finally does dies-

[Doc] Stomps on him for good measure and then just roars at what's left because they've reached a near toxic level of adrenaline.

[Ett] - Well that's loud...

[Mb] Lands- Heh. Get rekt.

[Doc] Huffs-

[Jeb] Comes running up- Good gods... the whole office has been watching- Is everyone okay???

[Stevie] - So now what?

[Ett] - I suppose you'll have to kill me

[Mb] Why?

[Ett] - I don't belong here, and I suspect if you want your seed returned to what it was, then I don't think I can be here

[Mb] Okay - He pulls out a sword-

[CP] - What? No

[Lazur] there's got to be another way.... 

[Firebird] -Dozily gets up and wobbles his way into the air to rejoin the group-

[Brian] - wanders over, nursing a headache - 

[Ett] - I don't think there is. As far as I can tell, I've been gone a very long time. Plus I know my sons already have a new father figure, the Supreme Notch

[Jeb] Oh... yeah, Markus.

[Doc] Sorry Cp. I agree with Mb. I want all our friends and family back.

[Ett] - And I'm telling you I've made my peace

[Stevie] - But... This isn't fair...

[CP] Fiddles with the code a little- At least... At least meet your grand daughter...

[Firebird] -Glides down and plops by the group. He remains in his bird form-

[Ett] - Grand daughter?

[Doc] That's fair...

[Jeb] Is looking at him- Wait, what kinda name is Ett for a NOTCH? Oh.. oh my gods!!! - he gets a bit quieter and it's obvious he's away from the mic a little- 

[Dofta] Faintly over the mic- He's not one of mine...

[Lie] Quickly rips open a way and rushes through with Aether- CP!

[CP] Hugs his wife and daughter closely- Is over

[Aether] Is still a little upset-

[TLOT] Still a dragon - FLUXXXXXX!

[Flux] Returns with the others-

[CN] Has been crying again-

[Steve] Runs to him and hugs what he can reach. 

[TLOT] Can't change back with an injury that won't translate well to his human shape-

[Ett] - My, such a pretty little child...

[Lie] Looks over at Ett- I'm sorry... I don't think we've met...

[Stevie] - He's our original father

[Firebird] -Tilts head a bit before flapping a wing at CN-

[Brian] Sorry TLOT, I wasn't aiming for you. 

[CN] Immediately goes to Firebird-

[TLOT] I know... it's okay... I just need some lava and I'll be fine.

[Firebird] -Closes wing around CN and sighs contently. He's still bleeding but not as much-

[Lie] Brings Aether closer to Ett- I'm Lie, CP's wife, and this is Aether, or daughter

[Ett] - She's beautiful

[Deer] At Doc- Why are you bleeding?

[Zly Wilk] - attends to Lazur's burns - 

[Ett] - I will at least leave you with one gift- Both Lie and CP feel something similar to their redstone hearts, but muted

[CP] - What was that?

[Ett] - The same way I was able to always tell if you or your brother were in danger, you will now be able to tell the same with your daughter

[Stevie] - We'll miss you, so much

[Ett] - I know, but you've always been a good and curious boy, and I hope that hasn't changed

[Doc] It's not my blood... well, most of it's not mine.

[Jeb] Is doing a scan- He's one of the first ones...

[Firebird] -Chorps and nuzzles CN's face-

[Ett] - I don't wish for you to stay away from your friends any longer, so please...

[Mb] See you wherever we go then old man- He thrusts a sword into Ett's chest, aiming right for his heart cluster-

[Ett] Takes a shuddering breath as he let's his body relax and his life slips away-

[Doc] Sees something dark behind him for only a moment. A shadow reaching out as if to catch the old man. Xe blinks in confusion and it's gone. 

[Lie] - Now how do we get everyone else back?

[Aether] - Bla?

[CP] His head is bowed to hide his face-

[Jeb] I can maybe do it from here, but I kinda need the admin password... 

[Doc] Eye's narrow- I'm changing it the moment you're done. 

[Jeb] That's fair.

[Doc] whisper types to Jeb- 

[Jeb] That's a bit rude.

[Doc] Don't get judgy with me over my passwords. 

[Jeb] I'm on it. Geeze.

[Deer] Lifts her head- Password accepted

-In the chat- Secondary key not fulfilled - hint is "give me some sugar"

[Doc] wut.

[CP] - Seriously?

[Mb] Starts laughing. 

[Steve] Pats himself - I might have some...?

[Lie] Bounces Aether a little- I could quick grow some?

[Doc] I... I don't think that's it, but this isn't something I set up either.

[Flux] - She must have set up her own security protocol for extra safety

[Salvatge] - Isn't that another term for kissing someone?

[Doc] It is... - They shrink down to their human shape and regard their soiled clothing sadly. - Deerheart...

[Deer] - Please satisfy secondary key

[Doc] Walks over to her and leans forward gingerly, trying not to get blood all over her. Xe gives her a tender kiss on the cheek-

[Deer] Accepts the kiss- Secondary key accepted, proceeding with system memory recall

[TLOT] Thank goodness... also... does anyone have a lava bucket?

[CP] Just stomps and creates some lava in the ground-

[TLOT] Dips his wing in it and brings it up whole. He shakes the drops off and shifts back to his normal self to embrace Steve gratefully. - Thank you Cp.

[Deer] Tenses once more and once again everyone feels like they've been punched in the gut as the world starts shifting. Once again blocks flip and are added or removed but now it's to return things to their proper state. Deer] Herself begins to shift back to normal, a light returning to her eyes and soon they are all standing at their familiar spawn again-

[Stevie] - Where are the others?

[Deer] - Entity recall... Complete- There's a whoosh as everyone who had not been in the fight is returned to where they had been when the update had started. She then slumps sideways

[Doc] Moves to catch her- Deerheart!

[Deer] - What... What happened?

[Doc] Terrible things... just rest for now.

[Deer] - What about Yaunfen? And Izzy?

[TLOT] Checks on Traveler - she's still not responding...

[Doc] Shit, that means Izzy is sitting unattended. - They chat- Yaunfen are you okay? 

[Yaunfen] Yes? Where did you go? 

[Doc] I'm outside. Just watch Izzy for a few minutes and I'll come back.

[Lie] - Do we tell any of the others what happened?

[TLOT] I don't think we should...

[Steve] It was enough of a nightmare without sharing it.

[Brian] As loathe as am i to lie to friends, I second the no.

[Jeb] Hey...You know I can do the update if you just give me a few minutes. I don't know where you guys keep getting these fucked up copies from.

[Stevie] - I can get behind that

[Lie] - Same, and Aether probably won't even remember it

[Doc] ....

[Jeb] Sing songy- I can get it straight from the mainframe...

[Doc] Don't make me hurt you.

[Jeb] I'll be quick!

[Fangbo] Quietly as Jebs blank Steve avatar idles - And if he screws it up I'll throw the coffee pot on him.

[TLOT] Snrk!

[CP] - There's... There's something I need to go do...- He takes Aether from Lie

[Lie] - CP?

[CP] - Don't worry, we'll be right back- He slips out to real world with the baby

[Jeb] Leaps in fear as Cp appears- I said I'd get it right! You don't have to loom over me. 

[CP] - That's not why I'm here, go finish that first

[Jeb] O-okay? - He grabs a small drive from his desk and heads back for the mainframe.

[Lie] Is checking on CN and spawns a few healing blossoms for Firebird- Thank you for grabbing him Firebird

[Jeb] Gets the copy from the mainframe and plugs it into Fangbo's laptop - since it's already signed into the admin functions.

-There's a woosh and the update swirls over the seed, new mobs spawn in and Basil lets out a bellow of suprise as the ocean floor erupts in a cloud of leaves, colorful fish and the occasional bubble column. -

[Deer] - Oh that feels good

[Doc] Not looking forward to the Phantoms, but otherwise that was needed.

[Lie] - I just hope CP comes back soon...

[TLOT] I'm going to take Traveler back inside and lay her down, I think she's in shock. She's physically okay but her mind is just.... elsewhere.

[Mb] Has already gone looking for Celine-

[Lie] - I'm going to go check on my household

[Stevie] - I'll go check everyone by the bay

[Doc] Thank you Stevie.

[CP] Is sitting in Jeb's chair watching Aether scooch across the floor-

[Jeb] Signs out of the admin area and lets the avatar log out. The others watch him curiously as he walks stiffly back to his office.

[Brian] - wanders off looking for his group -

[CP] Looks up at Jeb as he enters- I... I can't risk something like this happening again...

[Jeb] So... what did you have in mind? Do you want me to try and scare Doc into not updating the server anymore?

[CP] - No... They'd never stop doing that... No, you... You're getting what you want

[Jeb] I am?

[CP] - I will work for you... I can't risk something like that happening again, something that could harm or even kill Aether... I don't think I'd survive it

[Jeb] Well I didn't want you to come to me out of fear or some sense of duty, but I am happy that you changed your mind. You won't be sorry. I'll get you whatever you need.

[CP] - Fucking whatever, but don't you think you should fill in your staff that doesn't know first?

[Aether] Grabs Jeb's shoelace-

[Jeb] I will in the morning. - He looks down- Oh no! She's got me! -

[Aether] Happy babble-

[CP] - Aether...

[Jeb] Slips out of his shoe and sits on the carpet with Aether. - It's okay, I have a kid too. - He leans over and lets Aether grab at his fingers. - So who was the Cold Meiser who tried to ice me anyway?

[CP] - DN, Doc's original NOTCH

[Aether] Is interested in the fingers-

[Jeb] Oh dear... one of the old ones as well huh. There were a lot of bad NOTCHs in the first few batches. Speaking of such... sorry about your dad.

[CP] - I... I absolutely never expected to see him again... Especially after watching him dissolve into nothing...

[Jeb] He seemed ready to go though... - he lets Aether play with his fingers and boops her nose. - At least you got to properly say goodbye.

[Aether] Laughs rather loudly-

[CP] - Yeah, and so did Stevie this time

[Aether] Starts to get smelly-

[Jeb] ... I hope you have a diaper on you...

[CP] - Nope... Guess we should be going then

[Jeb] So... see you on Monday?

[CP] - Whatever- He picks up Aether and creates an opening before stepping through


	407. Staff Meeting, Rake to the Face

[Ashe] Has finally reached his adult form and is taking a break from working on his own place above Lie's farms-

[Gk] Lands awkwardly on a flat spot- what cha doin? 

[Ashe] - Uncle GG! I'm just taking a break, building is hard!

[Gk] Looks pretty nice so far. And it looks like you're all grown up. A man needs his own space. 

[Ashe] - Heh heh, yeah, it's been crowded in the bedroom for awhile

[Gk] Yeah... It feels good to be in your true shape anyway. Bein human sucks. 

[Ashe] - So why are you here Uncle? Came to bug mom?

[Gk] Just passing by, but maybe you and me should do some bonding. Especially if you're in the mood to goof off for a bit. 

[Ashe] - Sure, I've always loved spending time with you!

[Gk] Let's you and me get a drink. And sneak off quick before your mom notices and gives us shit about it. 

[Ashe] - A... A drink?

[Gk] Yeah come on, I'll have Sam fix you something special.

[Ashe] - Wait, you mean like... Alcohol?

[Gk] Yep, you're big enough now.

[Ashe] - O... Okay...- He's really nervous

[Gk] Gets low, - hop on. Give your shoulders a break.

[Ashe] Hops on and settles down between GK's wings-

[Gk] Takes off with a bit of flapping and heads for the bar. It's not long before his hooves settle daintily on the turf outside. - Flop out Ashe, I'll have Sam come to the door.

[Ashe] - Why?- He does shift though after getting off. Full size he's not much bigger than GK

[Gk] So you can relax, duh. - He taps on the door with a hoof and Sam opens it curiously- Hey ya ol' bones. I'd like to present my nephew with his first drink. Make him something sweet okay?

[Sam] Looks at Ashe curiously and gives him a thumbs up for how big he's gotten before going back inside.

[Ashe] - Uncle GG... What do... What do you usually drink?

[Gk] Whiskey, but I'm not super picky.

[Ashe] - Is that strong?

[Gk] Yep. Hence the reason I like it, don't need much.

[Sam] Comes back with a good sized glass that has an opaque tan liquid inside and little crumbs around the rim.

[Gk] Pinches the glass delicatly- Thanks man. 

[Sam] Suddenly perks and signs- 

[Gk] Aw fuck... he's right. It's liquid dammit. Ya probably gotta be small so you don't get hurt, Maybe we should just go inside.

[Ashe] - Oh... Right- He does shift down to his smaller form

[Gk] Hands him the glass and shifts as well. He's so much shorter then Ashe it's kinda comical.

[Ashe] Goes inside, looking at the drink in his hand as they take a seat at the bar. He takes one small sip and pulls quite the face-

[Gk] What is it anyway Sam? 

[Sam] Signs for cinnamon whiskey, Kahlua and Rumchata.

[Ashe] - That's really sweet

[Gk] You want something harder? Straight alcohol burns a bit if you're not used to it.

[Ashe] - Ah, maybe I should just stick to this for now...

[Gk] Holds up a little shot glass - Just taste it if you're curious.

[Ashe] Does take the shot glass and takes a tiny sip he immediately slams the glass back down on the counter- Oh my! Ugh- He coughs and turns away a little

[Gk] Chuckles- That's why I asked Sam to make you something smoother. 

[Sam] Very obvious - oh dear sentiment.

[Ashe] Drinks more of his drink to smother the taste of the whiskey, he's almost chugging it-

[Gk] Some conferring with Sam 

[Sam] nods and heads back to the kitchen.

[Ashe] Coughs a little more- How do you drink that!?

[Gk] Shrugs- It tastes good to me, but then I can also barf lava if I want too. My guts are full of fire as a normal state. 

[Sam] Comes back with a big plate of fries that some maniac has put cheese on, and puts them on the space between the two dragons.

[Ashe] His drink is almost empty, but he does grab a fry- Uncle GG, do you remember what mom was like as a baby?

[Gk] Thinks- She was constantly into everything. Nibbling things and getting hurt. She also climbed all over Cp and scratched him bloody without meaning too.

[Ashe] - Was it difficult to take care of her?

[Gk] It was mostly a matter of keeping her contained so she didn't get into things she shouldn't. Like water, and rosebushes.

[Ashe] - Rosebushes?

[Gk] Yeah... she blundered into a patch of them and got thorns all in her wings. Cp had a fit.

[Ashe] - I see...- He finishes his drink and eats a few fries

[Sam] Has an idea and brings him something very brightly blue. 

[Gk] Pulling out TLOT's hairy coocoo nuts huh? 

[Sam] Scolds him-

[Ashe] - What?

[Gk] Bah, it's a weird nut thing TLOT made out of a cocoa bean. Just try it. It's got rum and pineapple juice in it too.

[Ashe] Does try it and pulls a small face- That I can taste the bitey part... I'm guessing that's the alcohol?

[Gk] That's right. Fuel for my fire. Always in moderation though. Don't wanna get sloppy.

[Ashe] Sways a little- I don't feel right...

[Gk] And that's why adults drink. Makes ya feel loose and relaxed.

[Ashe] - Almost too warm...

[Gk] Take your jacket off?

[Ashe] - Oh... Right...- He slips out of the garment and tries to put it on the seat next to him, but he misses and it falls to the floor

[Sam] Picks it up for him and tosses it to hang between the booths- 

[Gk] Eating fries- Whoopsie

[Ashe] Laughs a little- So other than entertain my siblings and I, what else do you do Uncle GG?

[Gk] Hmm? As little as I can get away with! Haha. I used to expend way too much time trying to kill Steffan and his doofus roommate. But now that I got my shape back I don't have too. Though it is fun pulling little pranks on him. And theres... uh.. well... never mind.

[Ashe] - And what?

[Gk] Takes a drink and looks at him sideways- Doing shit with Sweet Alex...

[Ashe] - Like what Miss Lie and CP do?

[Gk] Nearly spits his drink- NO! It ain't like that!

[Ashe] - Then what?- He drinks a bit more

[Sam] Leans in a bit- 

[Gk] Very quietly- She's kinda... teaching me stuff...

[Ashe] Perks a little- What's she teaching?

[Gk] Looks annoyed. - Baking...

[Ashe] - Oh! That's cool!

[Gk] Hmmph - yeah yeah. Not really... but I'm not much of a cook...

[Ashe] - Neither are we, but then again we don't really need much food...

[Gk] I can't eat nether sparkles Ashe. Gotta have something a bit more substantial. And if I never eat another netherwart as long as I live it'll be too damn soon.

[Ashe] - I don't think I've ever had those...- He sways a little

[Gk] They're just a tiny bit better then starving. But not by much.

[Ashe] - Oh- He starts leaning a little too far back

[Gk] You okay there?

[Ashe] - I dunno...

[Gk] Well if you feel too messed up I'll fly you home, so don't sweat it.

[Ashe] - O... Okay- He accidentally knocks his drink over

[Sam] Gets a cloth to clean it up. 

[Gk] Manages to rescue most of it and uprights the glass.

[Ashe] - Why... Why is everything spinning?

[Gk] Nothing is spinning...?

[Ashe] - Yesh… Yes it is

[Gk] Snorts- You are drunk. The only thing spinning is you!

[Ashe] - I... I don't think I should be vertical anymore...

[Gk] You wanna lay on the floor?

[Ashe] - Can I?

[Sam] Shrugs- 

[Gk] We're the only ones here kid. Knock yourself out.

[Ashe] Heads towards the larger space, wobbling the whole way before curling up with his tail wrapped around him-

[Gk] Follows him curiously- Are you sleepy?

[Ashe] - A little...

[Gk] Aww. There's beds downstairs if ya need one.

[Ashe] - I don't think I trust ladders right now...

[Gk] I'll help ya. You might get cramped sleeping on the floor. - He floats a little and helps Ashe down to the little basement room full of beds. The little lava pool casts a soft glow and the room is warm from it's radiance.

[Ashe] Immediately curls up on a bed-

[Gk] Covers him up and floats back upstairs quietly. He whispers in the chat- Hey Endrea?

[Endrea] - Yes?

[Gk] Just letting ya know I've got Ashe. We had a bit too much fun and he conked out.

[Endrea] - Well he is an adult now... I suppose I must expect that I don't need to know everything he does anymore...

[Gk] Just didn't want you worrying. I'll kep watch and make sure he gets home okay.

[Endrea] - Thank you

-There's a buzzing coming from Dawn's phone-

[Dawn] Picks up the phone in Torrid Books and Antiques - Hello?

[Chloe] - Um, Dawn? It... It's Chloe, we met at that convention? You... You helped me with those, uh, bugs?

[Dawn] Hmm? Oh, OH yes! Is eveything okay?

[Chloe] - Well, I am yes... My older brother? Not so much...

[Dawn] Why, what's wrong? 

[Mort] Has sneaked over to listen.

[Chloe] - He says he's being stalked by what he's calling a demon... He describes it as being very pale, black eyes, and long claws. He says it's waking him up in the middle of the night... But that's all I'm able to get from him...

[Dawn] Can you put me in contact with him? I'm happy to help.

[Chloe] - Yeah, he's currently staying at my place, but I am several hours away from you...

[Dawn] Well... I guess I can come there. 

[Mort] Are we doing another road trip of mercy? 

[Dawn] Shush- she grabs a pad of paper - Just give me the addess.

[Chloe] Quickly rattles off her address- Thank you for this... I've never seen Calvin like this...

[Dawn] You're welcome. We'll probably be around tomorrow afternoon. I have to get some things and arrange for our animals to be fed.

[Chloe] - Yeah sure, no problem

[Jeb] So I suppose you wonder why I've called this meeting...

[Yster] I can guess considering who's here- Looks at Svit.

[Godmorgan] Yawns before drinking some more of his coffee- This is too damn early for this Jeb...

[Jeb] Well I'd say I'll keep it short but considering the questions I'm going to get, that probably won't be possible.

[Snorik] - Did we get bought again?

[Fangbo] That better not be it!

[Jeb] No! Thankfully.

[Godmorgan] - Well spit it out already so I can go back to bed

[Jeb] You're all aware of the situation with the Herobrine glitches and NOTCH AI's for the most part-

[Snorik] - Yeah, watch em and make sure they don't interfere with players too much

[Jeb] Well... there's more to it then that. One of the stronger ones,,,, he can kinda... get out here.

[Godmorgan] Sits silent for a moment before he starts chuckling- Good one, now why are we really here?

[Dofta] It's not a joke. Jeb... are you sure you want to talk about this?

[Jeb] I kinda have too Dofta. 

[Yster] Is looking at the mossy cobble in the corner. Lie's flowers are still as fresh on top as the day she left them there.

[Snorik] - Oh not that asshole again! I still barely remember anything from that night!

[Fangbo] That was a rough introduction..

[Godmogan] - What are you talking about?

[Jeb] The Herobines... I.. hired one. 

[Yster] Oh, you finally got Cp on board?

[Svit] This is not funny Jeb.

[Godmorgan] - Who? I'm missing something...

[Yster] Sighs. - Jeb. Hired. A. Herobrine.

[Snorik] - One of the most terrifying ones we've ever seen...

[Godmorgan] - You're telling me, these AI's are capable of coming out here? THat's impossible

[Jeb] Yes... this one is a creepypasta. A real one. 

[Svit] You're spending too much time on 4Chan dude.

[Godmorgan] - Are you sure we don't need to take you to the hospital?

[Jeb] I'm sure, where do you think this damn block came from? Those flowers are real!

[Snorik] - I want to know how you convinced the asshole to work for us... Did Markus have something to do with it?

[Jeb] There was an accident, and he just changed his mind. For the sake of his daughter.

[Fangbo] Aww.

[Godmorgan] - Daughter? Did one adopt an Alex or something?

[Jeb] Nooo.....

[Yster] His wife was one of us. She was a human that became digital from staying too long in the game.

[Godmorgan] - Okay okay, you had me going for a moment, but a human going in the game? Impossible

[Jeb] Well you'll see for yourself come Monday. Just don't piss him off okay? He's an excellent programmer.

[Godmorgan] - You want me here... First thing on a Monday?

[Jeb] Well... I guess not? But he's going to be working with us. You'll run into him eventually. 

[Yster] He's easy enough to spot. Super tall, glowing eyes. 

[Svit] You're pulling our legs for sure now.

[Godmorgan] - Drona, you're being really quiet about this...

[Drona] Is staring at the mossy cobble. - Does that mean, people can just... go in? How long has this been going on....? And how many of you are in on it? 

[Jeb] Some of us have known about it for a while... 

[Drona] Is that why some of you vanish from the office without tripping the counter on the security door?

[Snorik] - Well, I don't...

[Jeb] We didn't want anyone to panic...

[Yster] And you can't tell anyone outside this office! You'll put our friends in danger. Markus pretty much lives there now. 

[Drona] Is that why he vanished before?

[Godmorgan] - And why he looks so different now?

[Jeb] Yeah... one of the brines gave him a new head of hair. 

[Fangbo] Being inside, you kinda... turn into your avatar.

[Godmorgan] Groans- This is too much right now...

[Dofta] Well I can't think of a gentler way he could have put it...

[Snorik] - Better than how we found out

[Jeb] So yeah... the creepypasta stuff is real too. Watch your backs.

[Godmorgan] - Great

[Dofta] hehe, And be nice to Locklear.

[Godmorgan] - What does he have to do with anything?

[Yster] Thanks Dofta. 

[Dofta] What, he's a creepypasta.

[Godmorgan] - … I'm going to work- He stands and leaves the meeting room

[Jeb] Well then...

[Fangbo] I guess we're done here? 

[Svit] You're all nuts, but as long as I get paid I don't care.

[Dawn] Pulls a rather beat up old car outside Chole's house. 

[Mort] Gets out and looks around. - His hoodie is pulled low over his face. 

[Dawn] Taps her staff on the porch and readjusts her bag before tapping on the door.

-There's footsteps from inside and Chloe opens the door. Her eyes have heavy bags under them but she smiles as she see's Dawn-

[Chloe] - Hey, I'm glad you could make it

[Dawn] Nods- You've got some bumpy roads out here.

[Mort] Nice scenery though, hey Chloe.

[Chloe] - Yeah, state doesn't think we're worth fixin the roads. Come on in, Calvin's in the living room

[Dawn] Follows her inside- I'm used to being off the beaten path, saves some awkward questions. 

[Mort] Waves- Hey dude.

[Calvin] Looks up and his eyes give away his skittishness- Hi...

[Chloe] - Calvin? These are my friends, they should be able to help...

[Dawn] So what seems to be the problem Calvin? Your sister said you might be having night terrors?

[Calvin] - Not terror's... A demon

[Dawn] Then I guess we're standing watch. I did come prepared.

[Calvin] - Comes from the forest... Sits at the end of my bed at night...

[Dawn] Always from the same direction? 

[Mort] Yeesh...

[Chloe] - There's only one forest near here... Several miles east, but Calvin does live closer to it than me...

[Dawn] Well, I guess it's still early, we can go for a walk. Have a look around.

[Chloe] - Do you want me to guide you?

[Mort] If it keeps us from getting lost that would be nice.

[Chloe] - Then let's go. Calvin, I promise I'll be back before dark

[Dawn] Lead on. I've got everything I need on my person.

[Chloe] Walks back outside- I'll just take my bike if you wanna follow

[Dawn] There's a trail then I assume?

[Mort] Yawns and streches, still sleepy from being in the car.

[Chloe] - Yeah- She heads up to a motor bike and puts the helmet hanging on the handlebar on- Ready?

[Dawn] Don't you think that's a bit.. noisy?

[Chloe] - A bit, but I don't mind. At least you won't lose me

[Dawn] Okay, just don't go too fast. 

[Mort] is walking around looking for any tracks while they wait. 

[Chloe] Starts up the bike and heads for the forest. There's a dirt road which leads to a parking area and several trails within the tall trees-

[Dawn] Has followed with a casual stride and catches up with her soon after.   
[Mort] Isn't far behind- this is a nice area, lots of big old- growth trees, feels good energy- wise. 

[Chloe] Parks the bike- Yeah, I've always loved this place too- She points to one trail- That's the one Calvin and I usually take when we hike together, it's his favorite. Takes you to a nice little pond

[Dawn] We'll start with that one then. 

[Chloe] Leads then on the trail where it's suspiciously quiet. There's no birds at the moment and almost no wind. They've gone maybe 50 yards in when they come across a log with four deep gouges in it- Well that wasn't there before...

[Dawn] Runs a hand over the spot- feels... Slightly familiar actually. 

[Mort] Shivers- that's not really a good thing is it? 

[Chloe] - You have an idea of what made that then?

[Dawn] Not offhand but, it is an aura I've felt before. I'd rather not jump to conclusions though...

[Chloe] - Well Calvin does like to go off trail sometimes... Maybe he saw these?

[Mort] Mutters - I'd go off trail, and go home...

[Dawn] Don't be a pill. Let's keep looking. 

[Chloe] Heads off the trail and into the dense foliage, brushing aside some branches. She does not notice the marks that look almost like a small rake had been dragged on the ground-

[Mort] notices the marks and prods Dawn quietly- 

[Dawn] shhh. 

-There's a bit of shuffling ahead-

[Dawn] Motions Chloe to stay behind her and takes the lead with her staff at the ready. 

-There are broken branches littering the ground and something moves quickly in the under brush-

[Dawn] is reaching out with all her senses to see what it is.   
[Mort] Nervously fingering the wolfskin belt in the kangaroo pocket of his hoodie. 

[Rake] Leaps out with a screech, aiming for Chloe-

[Chloe] Screams-

[Dawn] Steps in front of her and uses her staff to push the Rake higher so it just sails over her head and lands in a bush.   
[Mort] Also doing some recreational screaming. 

[Rake] Scrambles to right itself-

[Chloe] - What is that?!

[Dawn] It's a creepypasta. 

[Mort] scoots behind Dawn- scared me half to death! 

[Chloe] - Aren't those just stories!?

[Rake] Hisses and crouches low-

[Dawn] Just because they're stories doesn't mean there's no truth to them. - She puts up her free hand with the empty palm towards the Rake- Easy there. Did you get separated from your family? 

[Chloe] - Family? There are more of those things!?

[Rake] Shifts it's attention back to the screaming woman-

[Dawn] No, it has a kind of... guardian. Stop screaming! 

[Mort] Has a better idea of what they're dealing with now and spreads his arms between the Rake and the woman- easy now big fella.

[Rake] Moves to start circling them, dragging the back side of it's claws along the ground-

[Dawn] Just... Calm down Chloe... It's a predator and being hysterical will get it excited... It's not something I can banish. 

[Chloe] - What do you mean you can't banish it?

[Dawn] Because it belongs here. It's not dead and it's not an Outsider. 

[Chloe] - It's not?

[Rake] Makes a clicking noise-

[Dawn] Honestly it's almost human... 

[Mort] Did you get lost? We can try and get you back home to Slenderman. 

[Chloe] - Slenderman?

[Mort] Tall guy, wears a suit, no face? 

[Dawn] Sometimes has a bad case of back tentacles. 

[Chloe] - Yeah, I knew all that. That was just one thing I really hoped wasn't real

[Dawn] Trust me, I've encountered much worse. They do have to take human prey to survive but they're predation is so minimally rare compared to how frequently humans kill one another. You almost have a better chance of being hit by lightning.  
[Mort] Still trying to get the Rakes attention- do want to play? Are you hungry? 

[Rake] Screeches and reaches out to swipe with it's long claws-

[Mort] gets his sleeve ripped for his troubles, but being a skeleton, the claws just glance off his bare arm bones- Hey! Bad Rake! 

[Dawn] Stop that! 

[Rake] Snarls-

[Chloe] - So what do we do with it?

[Dawn] Well... Try and get it back home would be my guess. And while I'm at it I think your brother should skip town with a quickness. Getting a head start while we have it is going to be his best bet. 

[Chloe] - We could visit our Aunt maybe? She's down south...

[Mort] That sounds good. You should back away. 

[Dawn] Get to your bike and get going. Don't run, we'll try and keep it distracted so it doesn't follow you, but our car is still at your house. 

[Chloe] - Should I bring your car to you?

[Dawn] No just go. If I use my magick to boss it around you Might get caught in the radius and hurt. 

[Chloe] Starts heading back the way they came, nervously glancing back every few steps-

[Mort] Uses his powers to make a crap- ton of little plants go lush and bloom around the Rakes feet to distract it. 

[Rake] Jumps back from the foliage-

[Mort] Makes more flowers follow it a bit, even more fragrant this time. 

[Rake] Keeps backing away out of suspicion-

[Chloe] Makes it back to the trail-

[Dawn] Waits until she's well on her way, and they hear the bike start up to speak- Rake... You should come with us. We'll get you back to the manor. 

[Rake] Crouches lower-

[Dawn] Don't you want to go back to Slender? Are you really supposed to be out alone in the daylight? 

[Rake] Darts back into a bush that's hiding a small alcove in the rock behind it, a nesting spot-

[Dawn] Well crap. Come on. Good Rake... She follows a little but doesn't make it feel trapped. 

[Rake] Suspicious noise-

[Dawn] You know I'm not gonna hurt you. We're friendly, right? 

[Rake] Growls-

[Dawn] Tosses her phone to Mort- Call Cp, he's on my list. Ask him where the manor is right now. Hopefully it's not too far away. 

[Mort] Right.- does as requested. The phone is ringing now- 

[CP] Is giving Aether her first lava bath in a little half slab tub when he answers with a sigh- What?

[Mort] Hey Cp, it's Mort. Just real quick, Dawn and I have the Rake. Can you tell us where the Manor is now and if there's a good way to get it to go with us there? 

[CP] - I'm sorry, you have what?

[Mort] The Rake. 

[CP] - For fucks sake... Give me a sec- He focuses on where the manor is- Well I can tell you that you don't want to walk. It's about a hundred miles north of you in the state park...

[Aether] Splashes and babbles in the lava-

[Mort] Ah piss. It must have wandered off and got lost.   
[Dawn] loudly so he can hear- So how do we get it to follow us Cp? 

[CP] - ... I dunno, meat?

[Mort] Well... you can put stuff through electronics. Can we bum a cup of pork chops?

[Dawn] I'll make it up to you.

[CP] - Sure whatever, but... Fair warning, if you're really planning on taking Rake back to the manor, well, stick very close to him in the dead zone- He grabs a couple pork chops and creates an opening

[Aether] Babbles at the sight of the portal-

[Dawn] Have to have a guide in the woods, got it. 

[Mort] Awww.... so she's lava-proof? Someone looks happy.

[CP] - Yeah, she is- He tosses the pork chops through

[Dawn] Picks up the meat - Thanks Cp. - She waves at Aether with a big smile-

[Aether] Splashes the lava a little-

[CP] Shuts the opening and hangs up-

[Rake] Sniffs the air-

[Dawn] Waves a chop- See what I've got? You should come with us.

[Rake] Comes a little closer-

[Dawn] Works on luring him back to the trail.

[Rake] Snarls as he follows-

[Dawn] rips off a piece and tosses it to him-

[Rake] Snaps at it-

[Dawn] See, I'm not teasing. - They just keep working back up the trail to the open spot. 

[Mort] Just staying close by-

[Rake] Lurks in the bushes-

[Dawn] Holds out a bigger piece- Come on. We should get going.

[Rake] Slinks out of the foliage-

[Dawn] There you go. Good.... Rake. 

[Mort] He's even scarier in good light. 

[Dawn] Shush.

[Rake] Continues to creep closer-

[Dawn] Just keeps feeding him pieces and leading him back to the house. 

[Mort] Looks to see if Chloe and Calvin have left yet. He's hoping they're gone.

-Chloe's bike is there, but the garage is open and all the lights are off-

[Dawn] Now for the hard part... how to get him in the car.

[Mort] I have no words. 

[Dawn] Good, then you can help quietly. Go open all the doors.

-The light is fading from the sky and the Rake recognizes Calvin's scent coming from the house-

[Dawn] Is trying to get the Rake to focus on her-

[Rake] Starts heading for the house-

[Dawn] Is pretty much at her wits end and uses her voice- JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR PLEASE.

-The grass around her withers and dies a gruesome death for several feet radiating out from her. -

[Rake] Bolts into the car, unfortunately it's the front seat-

[Mort] Just shuts the doors on the drivers side anyway. 

[Dawn] Rubs her temples- GET IN THE BACK SEAT.

-The radius of dead plants spreads a bit more- 

[Rake] Climbs into the back seat, leaving tears in the seats as he goes-

[Mort] Oh for fucks sake...

[Dawn] Firmly shuts the other back door and tosses three pork chops next to the weird creature in her car. - Get in. I'm getting the emergency blanket out of the trunk.

[Rake] Sniffs at the seats and starts digging at them-

[Mort] Hey! Stop that!!!

[Dawn] Gets in and starts the car with a resigned expression.

[Rake] Starts getting it's claws stuck in the springs in the seat and makes a distressed noise-

[Dawn] See? You shouldn't be wrecking my seats. - She lobs the blanket at Mort. 

[Mort] Leans over the seats to drape the blanket over the creature.

[Rake] Is now confused and tries to shake the blanket off-

[Dawn] Keep your head down or someone normal might see you!

[Rake] Howls-

[Mort] That's so loud! 

[Dawn] Hunkers over the wheel- I've heard worse.

[Rake] Continues to try to move around, he kicks at the back passenger door a bit in his frustration-

[Mort] Leans between the seats again and tries to untangle him- Calm down, I'll get you loose!

[Rake] Tears out a couple springs that are now caught on his claws-

[Mort] Is trying to carefully unwind them- 

[Dawn] Is trying to avoid traffic as much as possible.

[Rake] Tries to scratch Mort-

[Mort] Is scratched but doesn't really get damaged- Watch the bones! I'm trying to help!

[Rake] Screeches very loudly-

[Mort] Also makes a loud noise in passable imitation-

[Dawn] Stop it both of you!

[Rake] Digs claws into the back of Dawn's seat-

[Dawn] Is jabbed a little from behind and makes a loud irritated noise-

[Mort] Should I call Cp again?

[Dawn] He'll probably just laugh at us!

[Rake] Starts digging into the back of the seat-

[Dawn] You're going to get tangled up again!

[Rake] Makes a clicking noise, the blanket is sliding off-

[Mort] What's with the noise anyway? - He tries to fix the blanket while Dawn merges in light traffic.

[Rake] Scratches at the window-

[Dawn] Winces at the sound- We're taking you home! Isn't that good enough???

[Rake] He screams-

[Mort] That's too loud!!! DUDE. 

[Dawn] You're nearly human, can't you handle being in a car without loosing your shit? - She has to slow down and scans the few cars around her, hoping it gets dark quicker.

[Rake] Tries to fit down in the space between the seats-

[Mort] I think he's trying to hide?

[Dawn] I'm driving here!!!!

[Rake] Loud sustained noise-

[Dawn] Firmly- Slender owes me.

[Mort] Takes a look at the damage so far. - Yikes...

-They continue to drive into the night and as they enter the town by the national park there are a few recent missing posters for children on telephone poles-

[Mort] Oh dear... at least this looks like the right kind of area.

[Rake] Bangs his head against the car door-

[Dawn] Finds the quietest, darkest spot possible and parks the car. 

[Mort] Gets out and goes around to her side- I'll try to keep him from running...

[Rake] Is growling-

[Dawn] Opens the door and stands in his way. - Easy now.

[Rake] Tries to burst out-

[Dawn] Is bowled over but clinging to his back. 

[Mort] grabs her staff and runs after them-

[Rake] Pauses at the edge of the forest, sniffing at everything-

[Dawn] Clinging precariously- Calm down dammit!

[Mort] Catching up-

[Rake] Lets out small bark like noises and then listens, there's an echo that returns which sounds just the faintest bit weird to Dawn-

[Dawn] Climbs down - Can we just, walk? Please.

[Rake] Creeps forwards into the forest, everything appears normal until they start getting farther in. The tree's start looking more and more dead, barren of leaves and almost no sound can be heard other than their footsteps-

[Mort] Well I'm offically terrified. 

[Dawn] Takes her staff from him and the scythe blade slides out, lighting their way with a soft violet glow. - At least we know what to expect for the most part.

-There's a slight dripping noise ahead of them-

[Dawn] Very alert. - At least you're calm now. Might as well have the last one- She holds the final pork chop out to the Rake. - Can you take it without lacerating me?

[Rake] Tries but does still end up scratching Dawn-

-They near the dripping noise and far above them, out of any of their reaches is a corpse, impaled on a branch-

[Dawn] Shakes her hand in annoyance, there's a little bit of blood. - Errrgh. Work on that please. 

[Mort] Looks up and gags a little- That's... 

[Dawn] Yeah... it smells bad too.

[Rake] Moves onwards, ignoring the corpse. Ahead Dawn can feel a barrier-

[Dawn] Must be close... 

[Mort] Is practically clinging to her- I hate this...

[Rake] Starts passing through the barrier and on the other side is a completely different forest. It's lush and green, but still mostly silent-

[Dawn] Make some foliage if It'll help you calm down. 

[Mort] Sighs and starts leaving a little trail of wild blackberry bushes and pumpkin vines behind them.

[Rake] Moves forwards and soon the manor looms into view-

[Dawn] Thank goodness. 

[Mort] I'm almost afraid to wonder who's home...

[Rake] Instead of going to the front door he heads for the back of the house-

[Dawn] Where are you going now you silly thing???

-There's a large glass sliding door at the back of the house-

[Dawn] Goes ahead and knocks politely-

[Rake] Just barrels right through the glass, shattering it and leaving a mess-

[Mort] What the actual fuck.

[Slender] Walks into the living room- Rake...

[Dawn] Hello Slender...

[Mort] Rake broke the back door.

[Slender] - Yes that is how he usually enters the house, but I am curious as to how you got here

[Dawn] With him. He was harassing a friend of a friend who mistook him for a demon and called me. It seemed like the most sensible thing to do was take him home. He was awfully far away from here anyway. 

[Mort] He totally wrecked the seats in our car....

[Slender] - You... Put him in a car?

[Dawn] Yeah. It's hell trying to drive with him screaming in my ear.

[Slender] - Please, come inside. I'm going to assume that your car is mostly ruined now, and I will compensate you for that, but how did you get him in?

[Dawn] Thank you, and raw pork chops.

[Mort] She also yelled at him a little.

[Slender] - I see. If you are hungry there should still be some dinner in the kitchen. It was pasta tonight

[Sally] Is playing with some dolls behind the couch-

[Dawn] Smiles at the irony and levers her scythe blade back into the handle. - I think I'll take you up on that. 

[Mort] Looks at the Rake- happy you're home now at least?

[Rake] Scratches at the wall-

[Slender] Leads the way into the kitchen-

[Offender] Is searching through the fridge-

[Slender] - Brother you already ate

[Offender] - So?

[Mort] I think someone needs a scratching post. 

[Dawn] Tired wave and leans against the counter, she pulls a few leaves out of her long hair.

[Slender] The pasta is still warm on the stove and Slender fills two bowls which he passes to his guests- He simply scratches on everything

[Offender] - The Rake? Yeah he does shit like that

[Dawn] Takes a small bowl for her and another for Mort. - You should get him a scratching post. Works for our cats well enough. Maybe some kind of big jute rope coils?

[Mort] Puts the bowl on the counter and puts one finger in it and the level of noodles in the bowl goes down a little.

[Slender] - We've tried. He may have completely given up his humanity, but he's still picky like one sometimes

[Dawn] Eats a little- Hmm. What is he anyway? I got the third degree and all I could say was not Outsider and not dead. He feels a little like a Wendigo.

[Slender] - Honestly I'm not entirely certain what he is, I know he used to be human, but he was already like this when I found him

[Offender] - I remember trying to wrangle him at first, you think he's destructive now? He was way worse at first

[Dawn] What's the secret? Something he likes? 

[Mort] Is nearly done with his food and the little noodles are falling apart into energy that he's absorbing with his thumb in the bowl- Cp was the one that suggested we use meat to lure him.

[Slender] - Training and raw meat. It's the easiest way we could think of

[Offender] - He understands some things

[Dawn] I get it. I've had a few difficult pets. - She takes a thoughtful bite. - speaking of kids, heh. Did you hear Cp got a job?

[Slender] - No, I had not

[Offender] - Speaking of that server, when are Trender and I switching out?

[Slender] Sighs- You can survive without annoying your proxies for a little while longer brother

[Dawn] He's going to be actually working for Mojang. I'm sure he'll have fun annoying the crap out of the whole staff with his stubborness. 

[Mort] Can't resist -Having fun with Karla?

[Slender] - I don't think he'll get that much work done then

[Offender] Grins as he pulls out an entire ham- Oh yes, that was VERY fun

[Dawn] Eh. I got the impression that they mostly want him to debug existing stuff that's not working right. 

[Mort] Keep her busy and you'll be doing everyone a favor.

[Offender] - I mean I don't have much for her to do right now... Probably give her her first assignment around Halloween

[Mort] Assignment? What, no Halloween party? I'd think that would be the night to get your freak on in public.

[Slender] - You should be aware just how... Active the SCP is around that time. That's when we do usually strike at them

[Dawn] Well, it is a religious holiday for me. I keep it low key. 

[Mort] You should hit them on Christmas instead. They'd never expect it!

[Slender] - We'll try to stay out of your way that night, but that night is a... Tense sort of treaty

[Mort] But if it's a treaty and you're attacking them? Are you breaking it this year??

[Offender] - No, Christmas is the treaty one

[Mort] Oh sorry, I misunderstood. - He plucks out the last stray noodle and it dissolves in his fingers. 

[Dawn] A treaty implies contact. Did negotiations break down at some point?

[Slender] - No, just a... Mutual understanding

[Dawn] Considering the sitation... do you think an actual treaty could be formed? Even a temporary alliance? I'm sure they'd hate the idea of even more Slenders coming in. You guys have been here so long, you might as well be a natural part of the food chain. Too many predators is always bad for the enviroment.

[Slender] - Although a tempting idea, I believ ethe instant one of us appeared to them we'd most likely be shot at, captured, and tortured before we could get a word out

[Dawn] That's a shame. People are so dumb sometimes. 

[Mort] Little hrumph. 

[Dawn] If the straightjacket doesn't fit, don't wear it.

[Offender] Yawns- So, do you guys have a ride home or does one of us need to teleport you or give you a room?

[Dawn] I guess it depends on what Slender here wants to do with the car. Presumably you can just take it for a bit, and we'll gladly accept a lift home.

[Slender] - Certainly, brother? Do you mind?

[Offender] - Sure, I'll give them a ride

[Mort] Is bursting at the seams not to make a joke out of that.

[Dawn] I can feel that. Don't.

[Offender] Offers them a few white tendrils to grab onto-

[Dawn] Takes the end of one curiously- Thank you again Slender. You're a good cook too. 

[Mort] Grabs one gently-

[Slender] - You're welcome and thank you

[Offender] - Let's go!- He teleports them to Dawns shop. His EMP is less than his brother so Dawn and Mort only end up with a very mild head ache

[Dawn] Staggers a little - What a day... 

[Mort] Beats driving. Cheers Offender.

[Offender] - No problem, Imma go get some food now

[Mort] Chuckles - There's an all night taco place up the road a bit- Points.

[Offender] - Not that kind of food

[Mort] Yikes! Okay. 

[Dawn] Sighs- Again. Predators. Though I'm also going to reccomend the nachos. Much less effort.

[Offender] Laughs- Maybe for dessert! See ya!


	408. Much ado about Family and Friends

[Endrea] She is taking a walk over by the giant tree when she hears an odd noise. Deciding to investigate she heads towards the back of the tree and see's a familiar pink feathery dragon-

[Pinwheel] Is digging in the dirt, pausing to scratch at herself-

[Endrea] - Pinwheel? Is everything alright?

[Pinwheel] - So itchy, but wanna dig...

[Endrea] - Wouldn't you want Crim to help you then? He's a very good digger

[Pinwheel] - No, gotta… Gotta be just right

[Endrea] Frowns a little- Pinwheel? Are you feeling okay?

[Pinwheel] Scratches at her neck fluff, a few feathers falling out- No... I feel a little weird...

[Endrea] - Like maybe your belly feels tight?

[Pinwheel] Nods-

[Endrea] - Ah, I think I know exactly what's going on then. I believe you might be nesting

[Pinwheel] - Nesting?

[Endrea] - Yes, you're looking for a place to build a nest of your own

[Pinwheel] - But why!?

[Endrea] - Pinwheel, it a very natural thing to want to do. Us female dragons build nest to help protect any eggs we might end up having. I have a rather large nest of the other side of the long bridge, and I have to go there about once every two months or so.

[Pinwheel] - I don't like this feeling!

[Endrea] - It's okay, it's completely natural and you will get used to it. Are you certain you don't want me to call Crim to help you dig?

[Pinwheel] - Yes! Gotta be just right!

[Endrea] - Alright, just be careful and rest when you need to. I know the urge is strong, but you can take your time

[Pinwheel] - Can't get much done with how itchy I am

[Endrea] - I know, but that will also pass. Would you like me to keep you company?

[Pinwheel] Hesitates- O... Okay...

[Endrea] - Good, I will keep an eye on you then and make certain that your safe

[Pinwheel] Stops scratching and goes back to digging in the dirt-

[Lie] Is sitting out front in the afternoon sun watching Aether, who has recently figured out crawling, moving about in the grass. Each time she gets a little too far, Blake picks her up by the back of her clothes and brings her back over to Lie-

[Doc] Is walking with Izzy in a carrier and hir pokemon following hir. [Exeguttor, Archen, Galvantula.] Xe looks a bit sleep deprived.

[Blake] Urf?

[Lie] Looks up- Oh, hey Doc, everything okay?

[Izzy] Is very fussy-

[Exeguttor] Stands over Lie so she's in the shade-

[Doc] Hmmm? Oh. Hey Lie. Just... not getting much sleep. 

[Archen] Flaps over to investigate Aether.

[Aether] Squeals in delight as she reaches for Archen's feathers-

[Lie] - You seem tired, wanna sit for a bit?

[Archen] Teases her a bit with the soft feathers.- Arch! 

[Doc] Yeah... I think so. - Xe sits down but continues to rock Izzy a bit. - Someones being fussy.

[Lie] Narrows her eyes a little- Doc, how often do you have her in the carrier?

[Doc] Only when I'm walking. I am holding her a lot, I'm just afraid of tripping with her in my hands.

[Lie] - I see... You know having her in a carrier too long will cause her to develop sores... Right?

[Izzy] Unhappy noises-

[Doc] As opposed to what? Either I'm holding her or she's sitting. She can't crawl or anything yet.

[Lie] - Holding her is better because at least your grip shifts so there isn't pressure in any one spot for too long

[Galvantula] Sits behind Doc so they can lean on the giant spider-

[Doc] Oh. - They take her out of the carrier and hold her- Phantoms got me last night... I forgot and walked out on the roof...

[Lie] - Oh dear... Maybe you should find a babysitter tonight? Just so you can sleep?

[Aether] Makes a bee line for the little pond-

[Blake] Gets in her way and lays down to provide a barricade. 

[Doc] Maybe? I don't want to annoy everyone. This is such a big responsibility.

[Lie] - Doc, it's okay to get help, especially for a baby. They are a lot of work, you can ask Notch how often we asked him for help, it was near daily. It would have been super hard to do anything without him. Just because she's your responsibility, doesn't mean you have to do it alone

[Aether] Babbles and pats Blake's fur- Bla!

[Doc] I know... but... - They look down at Izzy- This was my idea... I don't want to mess it up. -Xe checks her over to make sure she's alright since Lie mentioned sores. 

[Archen] Crawls up on Blake and jumps off his head to flap awkwardly down to the ground.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Doc, that's every parents concern! You should have seen CP freaking out when I first showed him how to change a diaper, he was so concerned that he was going to do it wrong and cause it to rub on her in a bad way, he kept checking every five minutes just to be sure

[Doc] But Aether will likely always love you Lie. If Izzy remembers... - They rock her a bit sadly- she may hate me later, I don't want that.

[Lie] - Doc, if you think like that then you're not going to be able to give her everything she deserves. That thinking will make you hesitate and she will pick up on that. Treat her and love her exactly as you've loved Yaunfen and everything will be fine

[Aether] Leans back a little too far and falls over-

[Doc] That just stresses me out even more... I want to give her a chance. Everything she needs. - They hug the child gently-

[Lie] - Then stop worrying, everything will be fine

[Izzy] Finally starts settling down at the closer contact-

[Lie] - See? That's all she wanted, a little more contact with you

[Doc] Yawns- How's Aether doing?

[Lie] - Well obviously crawling and finally sorta saying daddy...

[Aether] Rolls over and tries crawling around Blake-

[Blake] Scoots to block. 

[Doc] You know your pokemon would probably help corral her too.

[Lie] - No it's fine. Blake does a wonderful job on his own. He's focused on her and loves her, besides, it makes him happy

[Doc] Well he needs to sleep sometimes too. Izzy seems to hate sleeping.

[Lie] - All babies sleep sporadically at first Doc, and Blake usually sleeps with Aether when she does or if CP or I have her in our arms

[Doc] I see... But keep in mind Cp is going to be irl working now. A little extra help might be needed. These three have certainly stepped in on the fetching things and little comforts angle. 

[Exeguttor] Spreads its fronds so both of them are shaded. 

[Lie] - Oh I know, but my Pokemon are really more like pets to me

[Izzy] Her little hand is trying to grab Docs clothes-

[Doc] Watches her little fingers go around one of hir coat buttons- Does it feel nice Izzy? All smooth. I see. I guess their levels vary, this bunch is pretty smart. 

[Aether] Decided to crawl to mom and grabs a little of Lies hair-  
[Lie] - Hey now, what are you doing you silly little goose?

[Doc] I think they're both practicing grabbing stuff. And what's a goose? 

[Lie] - A much larger and meaner version of a chicken- She picks Aether up and winces a little as Aether tugs on her hair

[Doc] yikes. And that looks a tad painful. 

[Lie] - It's fine, I've gotten used to it- She opens Aether's hand  
[Izzy] Yawns-

[Doc] It is crazy long though, have you considered trimming it a bit? I'd think it would get in the way during adult play times too. 

[Lie] - Er... Weeeeeeeeeell

[Doc] Rocks Izzy gently- Something the matter Lie? Hopefully it's not some silly reason like you won't cut it because Cp thinks it's sexy. 

[Lie] - No no, nothing like that. Actually, we did try cutting it because of Aether and well... Your recursive code disagreed with that

[Doc] Oh shit.... How quickly did it grow back? 

[Lie] - By the end of the day. And we had cut it in the morning

[Doc] ... Sorry Lie. Maybe... I could make you a special hat to contain it or something? 

[Lie] - It's fine Doc, if I need it out of the way I just braid it, sometimes have to get some help from Karla or I let Enderbro do it

[Doc] Is quiet for a long moment. - Thanks again for the milk. She's such a hungry little thing. And I know TLOT and Steve are just waiting for her to get onto mashed food so they can squish more stuff with Alexsezia.

[Lie] - Yeah they do have fun with that. Aether loves hers, she prefers her fruits over her veggies though

[Aether] - Ma!

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] What is it Aether? - Xe's trying to be encouraging.

[Awther] - Dayayayaya

[Lie] - I don't know where daddy is right now

[Izzy] Is getting stinky-

[Doc] Ah, darn it. - They get out their supplies and get ready to change her. - That's a good question though, you don't know where Cp is? Did he go irl without saying anything? Or should I use my pinpoint to see where he is on the server?

[Lie] - Nah, I think he's just off having a little alone time, I know he'll come if I need him

[Herabrine] Is walking down the path towards them carrying a trident- 

[Doc] Working on Izzy. - 

[Blake] Urfs at her-

[Lie] Looks up- Morning Hera, found something else in the water?

[Herabrine] Notes Doc and comes closer with a bit of a scowl- Yes. I did. 

[Doc] Powdering Izzy. - Oh you found a trident? They're kinda neat aren't they?

[Aether] Happy noises and reaches for Hera-

[Lie] - Everything okay Hera?

[Herabrine] Whacks Doc in the head with the tines of the trident- 

[Doc] OW! What was that for????

[Herabrine] I hate the new zombie mobs!

[Lie] - Oh right, there are zombies in the water now

[Aether] Is watching the light glint off the trident-

[Izzy] Makes a face as a bit of water lands on her face-

[Herabrine] I just want to see the water when I'm at home and I have all these stupid undeads looking in my windows! One of them even used my pipe to get in my house! They're obnoxious! 

[Doc] Fixes the diaper and blots Izzy's head- They weren't my idea! They were part of the update.

[Lie] - We could maybe put a trap door on your pipe? And maybe some curtains over the glass?

[Herabrine] I'm just going to make a basement and move downstairs. I'll probably block the pipe and make a moon pool with a door between it and the rest of the house. It's all so frustrating. 

[Doc] Do you like the turtles at least? 

[Herabrine] Loud snort [She likes the turtles]

[Lie] - And hey, you got a weapon better suited for the water

[Herabrine] Pfft. I can shoot my energy beams from either form. It's just some bling. Do you want it? Aether seems to like the sparkle.

[Lie] - No, you can have it, and Aether currently likes anything shiny, including her daddy's weapons

-There's a strong wave of calming vibraions from behind them- 

[Exeguttor] Has all their eyes closed and is meditating quietly- 

[Herabrine] Gives it a look- Weirdo. 

[Doc] Holds Izzy gently- 

[Herabrine] So odd to see you with a baby. Is she bringing out your 'mothering instincts'?

[Doc] Opens and shuts hir mouth - I'm not going to pick a gender if that's what you're implying. Though I admit to feeling way out of my league here.

[Lie] - You're doing fine Doc

[Izzy] Another big yawn-

[Doc] It's not like I have any hormones anyway. It looks like it's nap time.

[Notch] Comes out to feed the koi - Am I missing anything? 

[Herabrine] Just everyone and their babies. Also what's with the dumb swooping things? 

[Doc] Phantoms... they go after you if you don't sleep. Not the best combo with new parents about.

[Aether] Bounces at the sight of Notch-

[Lie] - Yeah, that's Farfar

[Notch] It's Jeb... just like I kept forgetting about the visible fish, he kept complaining that the skybox was too empty. Hello Aether.

[Herabrine] He's never heard of birds?

[Doc] Well there are parrots, they don't fly much though...

[Notch] Sits on the ground near Aether.

[Lie] - There's also the bats, but they like the dark

[Aether] Leans towards Notch and Lie puts her down so she can crawl to Notch-

[Notch] Puts his hands out for her - 

[Archen] Has flapped over to bother the chain chomp a little.

[Aether] Puts her little hand in Notch's-

[Lie] - Doc, have you tried using lullabies to help Izzy sleep?

[Doc] What like little songs? I was considering something that might help both of us... Like turning the severs ambient music on at night. 

[Herabrine] Huge groan-

[Lie] - I mean, if most everybody is asleep...

[Notch] If I didn't have Flux I'd be against it too. 

[Doc] What do you mean? 

[Notch] Well... it's supposed to be nostalgic and quiet, but there's a sort of sadness there too. I like the music that was made, but hearing it too much when you're lonely... that can be hard.

[Lie] - True

[Aether] Tries pulling herself up on Notch-

[Notch] Are you trying to toddle a little? - He holds her up a bit but keeps her feet on the ground. 

[Herabrine] The music is lame. 

[Doc] No, Notch is right. That's the reason I turned it off when the server was new. I love TLOT and Steve like family, but... it did highlight my own solitude. The last thing I needed was extra reminders.

[Lie] - We just have to be careful for those that are still alone

[Aether] Happy babbles and immediately loses balance-

[Doc] I really think we should encourage everyone to keep a steady day night sleeping schedule anyway. Might cut down on the swooping nonsense. 

[Herabrine] Folds her arms- Hmph. You get a human baby and suddly you're everyone's nanny.

[Notch] Still holding her- Not quite ready yet huh?

[Aether] Looks up- Dayayaya!

[CP] Had just landed on the roof- Yes yes, I'm right here

[Doc] Looks up - Hey Cp, come here for a sec.

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Because I asked you nicely?

[CP] Scowls but does float down- What do you want?

[Doc] They walk up to him with a careful step and it's obvious how deliberate it is because they're exhausted and trying not to stumble. - Will you... take Izzy for a little bit? Please?

[CP] - You're... Letting her out of your sight?

[Doc] I'm offering because I trust you. I just need... a little bit of sleep. I'll crash on the bed in your workroom if you don't care.

[Lie] - Go right ahead Doc, we'll be quiet for you

[CP] Shrugs and take the small child from Doc-

[Doc] Brushes his hands as he takes her- Thank you Cp. And Lie as well. - They head for the room. 

[Notch] Someone's overloaded.

[Lie] - We were too at first, we were lucky to have your help at a moments notice

[Notch] Nods. He's still playing gently with Aether. - How could I refuse? It's pretty nice having a granddaughter. 

[Herabrine] Floats near Cp to get a look at Izzy. - Little bit of nothing.

[Exeguttor] Notices Doc has moved and checks in the window before ambling to the greenhouse to makes noises at the Cradlilly.

[CP] - To think she used to control my life...

[Archen] Hops around on Notch and sticks their nose in one of his pockets to steal an apple. 

[Notch] Hey! Little bugger. 

[Herabrine] I was kinda thinking the same. I remember that wooden hand you were sporting.

[CP] - That's flesh now thank you very much

[Lie] Laughs a little-

[Aether] - Ffffff

[Hereabrine] I said 'were'. - She pokes him in the chest. - It's not like that's the only bit that ever got replaced. And I woulda loved to see old Slendies lack of face when they found out what happened to her. Hey.... has anyone told Splender yet?

[Lie] - I don't know...

[Herabrine] He loves cute kids. I'm sure that'll be a squee of delight heard all over the server.

[Lie] - True, and I'm guessing that'll be your bit of griefing for the day?

[Herabrine] What, me? Only if I'm the one holding the baby at the time. Takes all the fun out of it otherwise. 

[Notch] I wonder when Mirabella will have her little one?

[Lie] - Maybe not for awhile yet, she did say that slender beings have a long gestation period

[Notch] Can't blame me for being curious. It's going to be crazy with them and these two running around...

[Herabrine] Has a mean little laugh. - Oh man... I almost feel bad that that occured to me. Shit...

[CP] - Care to share?

[Herabrine] Ah, why the fuck not. You'll love it. Doc cast Izzy out of you because she was controlling your life right? Now Izzy's gonna kinda control Doc's life, just by being a needy, hungry baby.

[Lie] - Well... Your not wrong

[Aether] Happy squeal as she spots a flitter-

[Herabrine] At least until she's old enough to get grounded with no dessert or whatever. 

[Notch] You're right, that's really mean.

[CP] - It will still be awhile till then though- He looks down at Izzy who is sleeping soundly now

[Lj] Is sitting at the kitchen table with papers strewn everywhere. 

[Yaunfen] Is watching him fascinated. 

[Waffles] Is low-key nibbling on the fruity ferns in the corner.

[Locklear] Enters the kitchen with a yawn- What are you doing now?

[Yaunfen] Morning Locklear. 

[Lj] Looks up and holds his gaze.- Not much...

[Locklear] - … Spill

[Yaunfen] We're gonna help mada. 

[Lj] Or at least try. Yaunfen says they're paying for the server in a really odd way.

[Locklear] - Oh? And just what way are they paying for it?

[Yaunfen] They draw stuff and people download it.

[Locklear] Comes over and looks at the papers-

-Some of them have rather detailed and old-fashioned artwork on them. General things like plants, bugs and even a few anatomical sketches of organs. It's all quite good. - 

[Lj] Is writing rather simplistic affirmation type quotes on the pages closest to him. His handwriting is near perfect calligraphy.

[Locklear] - Well then, and your plan is?

[Yaunfen] Oh, we're just gonna give these to mada to upload so people can make copies of them for their houses and stuff. 

[Lj] Looks at what he was writing. - I'm trying to do something positive Locklear...

[Locklear] - Would it not just be easier to ask for help from Slender? After all, he does have a reason to help keep this place safe now, and we both know money is no problem for him

[Yaunfen] Shrugs. - Mada gets funny about owing people...

[Lj] Considering that they've made Slender angry a few different times, can you blame them for not asking for anything if they can help it?

[Locklear] - True, but I can help from my reserves as well

[Yaunfen] I'll tell them when they come home. 

[Lj] Puts some more flourishes on their script.

[Locklear] - As for the anatomy pictures

[Lj] Freezes.

{Yaunfen] Yeah, they're good, aren't they?

[Locklear] - There's a few minor mistakes, but nothing an eye unfamiliar with them would see

[Yaunfen] I've seen some of these things before. Mada has books on all kinds of bits.

[Lj] They don't have to be perfect....

[Locklear] - Very well, if you say so

[Yaunfen] Points to them - You put them over pages from old books and people frame them. I've seen it online. It's weird. 

[Lj] I'm sticking with general subjects, and it'll be Halloween before you know it.

[Locklear] Grins- Ah yes, Halloween. The one night we can roam with the general populace

[Yaunfen] Wouldn't it be cool if the little Slender was born then? 

[Lj] Smiles - You just want to see what they look like. 

[Yaunfen] Probably cuter then Izzy. ppppth.

[Locklear] - Now Yaunfen, you shouldn't be so mean to your little sister

[Yaunfen] Frowns- I don't want a little sister.

[Locklear] - Most older siblings don't want the younger one at first. And a slender born on Halloween would cause a very busy night

[Lj] Nods- it's common. And busy isn't nessesarily bad. 

[Yaunfen] Hmph. Adults. She was mean to mada and made Cp murder people for no reason. 

[Lj] They're not wrong...

[Locklear] - But they don't remember that. Would you punish somebody for something they no longer remember?

[Yaunfen] Pouts - I don't have to like it. 

[Lj] You've got time to think it over Yaunfen. She's too young to remember anything and won't be for a while. Kids don't really switch on for a year or two at least.

[Locklear] - That is correct, but remember, time moves faster here

[Yaunfen] Kinda flops. - Babies are annoying. 

[Lj] Also not going to fight that one. Sleepless nights and stinky diapers.

[Locklear] - It gets better, soon she'll have a regular sleep cycle and will be potty trained

[Yaunfen] I don't think I can have kids, I'm kinda glad. 

[Lj] Your seed is so cute, maybe it was intentional that adult things just weren't provided for at all?

[Locklear] - Who knows, but children can be entertaining and enriching as well

[Lj] If you really want to know if it's possible you could always ask your mada to look you over. I'm sure they've had harder requests... 

[Yaunfen] Little grumble. 

[Lj] Chuckles- Now you sound like Cp.

[Locklear] - So long as you don't become like him...

[Yaunfen] No! I'm not a meanie. And... - it's obvious it's suddenly occured to them how messed up Stevie is.

[Lj] I know that face all too well.

[Locklear] - Thoughts Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Thinking about Stevie... - They kick their foot claws on the floor a little bit.

[Locklear] - What about him?

[Yaunfen] Looks down- he's messed up because his brother hates him...

[Lj] There you go.

[Locklear] - Now don't you think that will make Izzy become what she was before? If you're mean to her that is

[Yaunfen] Begrudgingly - Yes...

[Locklear] - So what will you do then?

[Yaunfen] I'll be nice to her... but she's still stinky. 

[Lj] Sighs- That's good enough for now. It's hard being nice. - He extends an arm to pat Yaunfen on the shoulder.

[Locklear] A look of uncertainty crosses his face before he turns away- Well then, I think I'll go bother Splender for a portal

[Lj] Best bet? He's out on the beach oogling the new turtles. Some of them claimed an egg laying area on the shore near his house.

[Locklear] - Thank you- He leaves the kitchen and heads for outside

[Buff] Has been watching over the turtles and sees Splender from a distance.

[Splender] Is just happily watching the turtles from the shore-

[Buff] Waves, He's got a couple of little green things in his hand as well.

[Splender] See's him and goes over- Hello!

[Buff] Hey Splender, aren't these little guys the best? They even have drops.

[Splender] - Yes! I haven't seen so many turtles in so long!

[Buff] Sees a baby leave a little shard behind- Yes! I only needed one more too. - He gives the baby turtle a pat and a little nudge into the water before picking up the scute.

[Splender] - Are you gathering shells?

[Buff] Yep! These bitty bits are craftable. - He steps back to give the turtles a little bit of space and puts down a table before scooting the bits around on it. - How's your bro and your mom doing?

[Splender] - Well! Doc's been helping set up a nursery and everything!

[Buff] Is obviously proud of his Herobrine- They're pretty great like that. - He pulls a bright green helmet off the table and plunks it on his head. He looks even more like a football player now. - Neat!

[Splender] - Oooh! Colorful!

[Locklear] Aprroaches- Ah, there you are Splender

[Buff] Smiles - Hey other Doc. We're just playing with the new turtles, aren't they great?

[Locklear] - Greetings, and I suppose so... Splender, would you be willing to make a portal for me?

[Splender] - Where to?

[Locklear] - Yster's apartment, I've been away from her for too long

[Buff] Just be careful with her! We've had such an influx of babies lately.

[Locklear] - I will be

[Splender] Makes the opening- Have fun!

[Buff] Doc is so busy with Izzy lately. Babies are a handful.

[Splender] - Izzy?

[Buff] Well... yeah. I know it's supposed to be a sort of secret... but I also know Doc told your older brother already and Trender knows too... It's Insanity. She got tricked into a solid form and Doc turned her into a baby with a bunch of potions from a different game.

[Splender] Happy gasp=

[Locklear] Slips through the portal while he can-

[Splender] Loud, long squeal-

[Buff] She's super tiny, you haven't seen her yet?

[Splender] - No! Where is she!?

[Buff] Last I saw Doc had her and was headed for Lie's house. She gets fussy so they tend to just walk her around.

[Splender] Teleports off-

[Notch] Is still playing with Aether. - So you think you wanna walk huh? I don't think you're ready little miss.

[Aether] Giggles and stomps her little feet-

[Lie] Smiles at her child-

[Splender] Arrives!-

[Herabrine] Whoah! Sparkle central!

[Splender] - Where's Izzy!?

[Izzy] Is awoken by Splender's loud exclamation and starts crying-

[CP] - Damnit Splender!

[Herabrine] Just follow the screaming.

[Splender] Squeals at the sight of the baby-

[Aether] Is unsure of the sudden appearance of the loud tall person-

[Notch] Aether? It's okay, this is Splenderman, he's a friend of the family.

[Splender] - Oh! Hi to you too little Aether!

[Aether] Small cries starting-

[Lie] - Oh dear, I think you mostly just surprised her Splender

[Notch] No, don't cry, it's okay! Splender... can you take it down a notch? You're a bit loud.

[Splender] - Oh, I'm sorry

[Herabrine] It's cool. We know you're excitable. - She flies around him a little since that's the only way she could ever get near his smiley face. - And they're babies. They cry pretty easy.

[Splender] - I know, but they just make me so happy!

[Herabrine] So who spilled the beans on the little tot?

[Splender] - Buff!

[CP] Is working on calming Izzy down-

[Herabrine] See Lie, I didn't have to do anything. Freaking Buff. 

[Notch] Hugs Aether-

[Aether] Curls into Notch-

[Splender] Scoots closer to Izzy- Hi little one

[Herabrine] She's been driving Doc, well, crazy!

[Splender] - Of course she has! That's what babies do!- He waves a belled tendril near Izzy to get her attention

[Yster] Looks up from her work as Locklear comes in- Oh! Good timing. I was just about to call you.

[Locklear] - Oh? What for my love

[Yster] So you can be present when I have it out with my dad. I've invited him over for coffee. 

[Locklear] - Oh this will be a wonderful conversation

[Yster] All you have to do is listen, it's going to be in your defense anyway.

[Locklear] - I hope you're ready for what you're about to hear

[Yster] If you mean bad things the creepypastas have done, I have the shape of it already.

[Locklear] - No, from his side of things

[Yster] I don't think that's anything anyone can be ready for. I get the feeling this war has been going on longer then anyone remembers.

[Locklear] - Most likely

-There's a knocking on the door-

[Yster] Goes to open the door with a swish of her black skirt.

[Liam] Smiles as he see's his daughter- Hey there my little girl!

[Yster] Nods and smiles and lets him in before closing the door firmly. - Dad...

[Liam] See's Locklear and forces a smile- Aw honey, you didn't say your boyfriend was here!

{Locklear] Goes to sit on the couch, leaving space for Yster- Liam

[Yster] No, I didn't.... Dad... where do you work?

[Liam] - Same place I took you for multiple take your child to work days! The main government security building downtown

[Yster] Dad... I know there's more to it then that.

[Liam] - Sweetheart, what are you talking about?

[Yster] I'm saying you've lied to me, a lot. Why am I being followed?

[Liam] - Wait, someones following you?

[Yster] They've been watching my house. And watching Locklear too. And I know you're at least partially responsible.

[Locklear] - Yster, I don't know what you're talking about...

[Yster] I know about the SCP dad.

[Liam] Stiffens for a moment and then his expression shifts. Gone is Yster' joke cracking dad and in it's place is something far more serious and honestly frightening to Yster- I see... I'm sorry you know

[Yster] Is that a threat?

[Liam] - No it's a warning

[Yster] This is not something I can back away from.

[Liam] - You should

[Locklear] - For once I agree with you

[Yster] There's so much more here then the war that's been going on. It's an opportunity that shouldn't be squandered.

[Liam] - Yster that's not my call!

[Yster] It might not be, but I have valuable information that might change the game.

[Liam] - Yster you need to drop and forget this

[Yster] I've been there, to their home. Spoken with them. Broken bread and played with the smallest of their number.

[Liam] - Yster they are monsters!

[Yster] They're misfits dad. Some of them are predators. But others are ghosts, digital entities and physically twisted humans, they're banding together to survive.

[Liam] - Yster you don't understand, there's more than that at play here!

[Yster] Yes there is. The thing that was driving them to randomly kill is gone.

[Locklear] - Yster… Look, sweet heart, I love you , so much, but if you keep pushing where your not supposed to, I will not be able to protect you

[Yster] You don't get it. There's something way worse then the creepypastas coming. They're afraid of it, and we should be too.

[Locklear] - He doesn't mean protecting you from us love...

[Liam] - Monster of a boyfriend is right. So far I've been able to keep all "this"- He motions to her and Locklear- Under wraps, but if word gets out? They won't care what you have to tell them, they won't care what he says, and they most certainly won't care what I say

[Yster] Then they're probably going to die.

[Liam] - We've survived apocalyptic level threats before. But if this gets out? You will probably be taken, your boyfriend imprisoned and tortured, and I'd be demoted to D-class

[Yster] Why? What's the purpose in torturing people???

[Liam] - Because of what he is

[Locklear] - Love, just to fill you in? I wouldn't be the only one in danger. For the SCP, D-class personnel are literally the food and distractions for the much more dangerous entities in their... Collection

[Yster] That doesn't answer my question! If you'd take someone who was different and torture them; how are you any better then what you're claiming to protect people from???

[Liam] - Because everything we contain is a threat to humans or shouldn't be in the hands of ordinary people

[Yster] Is genuinely angry - That's still not an answer! TORTURE IS WRONG.

[Liam] - Yster this is beyond your realm of understanding

[Yster] That's bullshit and you know it. The Creepypastas are just trying to survive. I think your group is the real monsters. So top-heavy with secrets that no one knows why things are done a certain way and they're all afraid to ask.

[Liam] - Yster you need to drop this

[Yster] I can't. He's my mate.

[Liam] - Then you're becoming a target too

[Yster] And whos fault is that?

[Liam] - His- He motions to Locklear

[Yster] All you had to do was stay quiet Liam.

[Liam] - Yster… You don't understand... I have been quiet, but I don't know how much longer that will work

[Locklear] - I can tell you right now that if any of your men come for her I will take her away

[Yster] I like my job... but I can't put the whole office in danger. I'd go with you Locklear.

[Liam] - You're making a mistake

[Yster] Little bitter laugh- How could I hope for better? I found a rich doctor who loves so deeply he'd kill to protect me and die without me. You should be happy for me.

[Liam] - I would be, if he weren't what he is

[Yster] Turns away - just go...

[Liam] Goes for the door, his hand resting on the knob- I love you Yster- He then steps out of the apartment and shuts the door behind him

[Locklear] Opens his arms for Yster-

[Yster] Curls into his embrace. - I'm going to have to leave... I've known it for a while now...

[Locklear] - Where ever you want to go, I'll take you there

[Yster] I just... don't want them to have the chance to take us away to some horrible prison.

[Locklear] - I promise you, if that were to ever happen I would not stop until you were back in my arms

[Yster] I thought maybe... here could be an alliance... but... people are so stubborn and stupid.

[Locklear] - Let me explain love. There are many things that the SCP keeps contained that absolutely should be contained, and a lot of these things are of supernatural strains which us creepy pastas fall under. As for making an alliance... Well, your father is probably very low on the totem pole, there probably isn't anything he could do

[Yster] I'm still mad that he lied to me. I guess neither of us were what the other thought we were.

[Locklear] - I doubt he wanted to lie to you, but it was probably for your own safety

[Yster] Keeping secrets just causes more pain... I want to help you.

[Locklear] - I know, do you wish to be alone with your thoughts for now or not?

[Yster] No... please stay.

[Locklear] - Very well, but I insist we move someplace more comfortable- He sweeps his arms under her and easily lifts her, carrying her back towards her bedroom

[Perkins] Pokes his head out of a bush as Liam stomps outside- What happened???

[Liam] His hands tighten into fists- She knows

[Perkins] She spends so much time with that Doctor, he probably told her.

[Liam] - No, he seems to want to protect her, so if he told her, well it wasn't willingly

[Perkins] Isn't that what he told us? They mate for life?

[Liam] - Yeah, he did

[Perkins] I know you don't want to hear it, but he seemed sincere enough about it.

[Liam] - Everything was fine till he met her

[Perkins] Shrugs- You don't know that. That office of hers is tighter then a drum, and you know Microsoft owns their asses. Who knows what goes on in there.

[Liam] Sighs- It's late and I've got reports to write, plus Lovis is probably wondering where I am

[Perkins] I'm starting to wish I'd picked a different job. If you had free time to do whatever you wanted, what would you do Liam?

[Liam] - I don't know

[Perkins] Well then you work too much. I'd go spelunking.

[Liam] - Have fun getting eaten by an SCP then

[Perkins] I said I'd like too! Not that it was a perfectly safe idea. Geeze. You're so negative. This job sucks anyway. I wish we had a union. The pay should really be higher for all the terrible hours, and risks we take.

[Liam] - We get payed plenty! Don't be greedy

[Perkins] When there is a danger of being sucked into a dimension of eternal toment, having your soul stolen by something, or being eaten by a monster; the pay should reflect that.

[Liam] - We work a relatively safe job, ours is mostly to pull the right strings and make sure any SCP's that show up on the goverments radar get sent to the foundation

[Perkins] I'd still prefer to be able to retire someday rather then die on duty.

[Liam] - If you're lucky you will retire

[Perkins] Snorts - Yeah... whatever.

[EAlex] Is waiting patiently by the door for Licht to come home. He has a rose in his teeth and is reading one of Licht's romanace books while nibbling on the stem idly-

[Licht] Comes in exhausted and thunks her bag down- Hey! I'm back

[EAlex] Hi! - Saucy wink- How was work?

[Licht] Looks up and immediately becomes bright red- Uh... Ummmm...

[EAlex] I missed you! 

[Licht] - Uh... Yeah... Same... What are you doing?

[Ealex] Reading one of your books, it's pretty good. Lots of artsy descriptive stuff like women swooning dantily, glistening sweat on shirtless farmhands, fiery passion in sun dappled barns on haybales. Rowr!

[Licht] Turns- Yeah, I'm gonna be in my room for a bit...

[Ealex] Wait! Can I show you something first?

[Licht] - … Suuuure

[EAlex] Wait here- he goes to the kitchen and comes back with a large metal square- I made us something!

[Licht] - What is it?

[EAlex] SUPER TOASTER. It's got six slots. I made it myself! I took your plain one into the game to look at it and made something similar and then took it back out. It was the size of a couch before I compressed it. - Grins hugely.

[Licht] - Okay then...

[EAlex] Now we don't have to take turns in the morning! - He puts the toaster down - I wanted to try something else too... if it's okay to touch you?

[Licht] - Sure, why not

[EAlex] Yes! - Quick as a wink he tosses his shirt off and grabs her in an embrace, dipping her low and kissing her deeply. His chest is smooth and slightly muscular, and he smells of soap and just the smallest hint of pheremones. His long hair brushes softly against her face as he lifts her back to her feet and lets go. - Good art doesn't lie! That is fun!

[Licht] Is back to being bright red- Yeah I'm gonna be in the bedroom for a little while- She turns and goes straight in, locking the door behind her as she looks for something she hasn't used in awhile. After a moment she finds it and briefly turns it on just to make sure it works, a soft buzz filling her ears. She begins discarding her clothes and pokes the small egg shaped item inside of her and turns it on, a shuddering breathe escaping her

[EAlex] Okay! I'm gonna go work on the house for a little while. I've got too much energy and there's trees that need punching! You have a nice nap.


	409. Of Riddles and Nesting and Returning Borrowed Things

-Sphinx is laying in Lies yard in her animal form. Her wings are extended and she's just sunning herself contently. - 

[CP] Is just walking around with Aether when he spots Sphinx- The Nether are you doing here?

[Aether] Happy babbles-

[Sphinx] Relaxing, clearly. -Bleps at him and Aether- 

[Aether] Makes grabby motions towards Sphinx-

[CP] Sighs and puts Aether down on the ground- And may I ask why here?

[Sphinx] It's close to Lie. 

[CP] Narrows his eyes- And why do you want to be close to my wife?

[Sphinx] -holds paw by Aether- She bested me in riddles. I respect that lady. 

[CP] - Riddles?

[Aether] Crawls closer to Sphinx and baps her paw before giggling-

[Sphinx] Oh yes, you know... - paps Aether's hand gently - No legs have I to dance, no lungs have I to breathe, no life have I to live or die and yet I do all three.

[CP] - Uhhhh… Fire?

[Aether] Squeals and crawls as fast as she can towards Sphinx's face-

-Sphinx absent mindedly licks Aether's face and hair once in range -

[Sphinx] Correct! 

[CP] Little bit of relief, he's never been very good at riddles-

[Aether] VERY SURPRISED FACE-

[Sphinx] - Rests head by Aether- Those who can best me in a riddle, I shall follow anywhere. 

[CP] - So your service is for anyone who can beat you?

[Aether] Reaches and grabs some of Sphinx's floof-

[Sphinx] - Bleps at Aether- Yes indeed! 

[CP] Basically pulls up a web page to look for riddles- Interesting...

[Aether] Bounces and scootches closer-

[Sphinx] Also applies to any sphinx you might meet on my seed, too. - licks Aether's face again-

[Aether] Still isn't sure about the licking but does start moving into Sphinx's fluff-

[CP] - Very well, how about this? There where 5 men traveling down a road and it started to rain and 4 men sped up, the 5th did not, but they all arrived at the same place at the same time but all of them were wet besides the 5th, how?

[Sphinx] - holds her paws up until Aether is comfortable before lowering them. All the while she's thinking of the riddle- Hmmm.... 

[Aether] Is completely surrounded by floof and is happy about it-

[Sphinx]... Ah. The final is within a coffin, whatever that is. 

[CP] - It's what they bury people in

[Aether] Pulls a little of Sphinx's floof-

[Sphinx] Oh. - bleps at Aether like a doll when she pulls on her floof-

[CP] - Aether stop whatever you're doing... And I believe it's your turn to give a riddle

[Aether] Laughs-

[Sphinx] - Bleps a bit more before resuming- Big as a biscuit, deep as a cup, Even a river can't fill it up. What is it?

[CP] - Errrrr… I... I don't know

[Sphinx] A strainer. 

[CP] - Yeah never had much use for one of those...- He continues to look through a list of riddles- Let's see... Ah, here we go. Where is there is no south, west, nor east, and weather not fit for man or beast

[Aether] Is trying to pull herself up within Sphinx's floof-

[Sphinx] -just let's Aether be in her fluff- Hmmm.......... 

[Aether] Decides that's a good time to set herself on fire-

[CP] - Aether!- Rushes to get his child out of the floof

[Sphinx] -confused roaring as she jerks upward-

[CP] Grabs Aether- Aether no, mommy and I are the only ones you can do that with!

[Aether] Giggles with mischief-

[CP] - I... Apologize for that...

-There's a slight pulsing buzz which keeps happening in Karla's head-

[Karla] Is stalking around in annoyance. It's not really a headache, but it is throwing her off. She curses as the buzz messes up her concentration badly enough to stab herself with a pin in what she's sewing-

[Arc] Pokes her head into the room- Everything okay?

[Karla] I keep hearing this interference! It's like a malfunctioning appliance someplace!

[Arc] - … You do realize that's Smexy trying to get your attention, right?

[Karla] ..it's vhat?

[Arc] - He knows you don't like things in your mind since he went through, he's trying his best to not intrude too much but also let you know that he has something to tell you. Your lucky, he usually just screams into my mind

[Karla] Colors a little- That's... thoughtful... How do I answer?

[Arc] - Just focus, he'll hear you

[Karla] Focuses- Offender?

[Offender] - Hey you figured it out!

[Karla] Sorry, I didn't understand what that was. It reminded me of a fridge I used to have zhat hummed very badly.

[Offender] - That's alright, I have a job for you and Arc. Go ahead and have Splendy make a portal for the two of you to get here

[Karla] Resists the urge to salute - I'll get on it immediately.

[Arc] Is glad to hop through the portal back into the real world even if it is into the manor and even puts up with Offender barreling into her to flop on her-

[Offender] - ARC!

[Karla] Aww, someone missed you. How sveet.

[Arc] - He always does this. What do you need?

[Offender] - You guys are going to deliver something for Slender

[Sally] From elsewhere in the manor- Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

[Karla] Shrugs- Okay?

[Slender] Walks in with Sally firmly attached to his leg begging him- Ah, good your here

[Arc] - So... What are we delivering?

[Slender] - A car, to Death's daughter

[Karla] Smiles and then smiles a bit bigger, then bursts into a little happy laugh edged with more then a little meaness.

[Arc] - Okay? Where's the car?

[Offender] - Mechanics place in town, he should have an entire list of what he fixed

[Sally] - Papa pleeeease let me go!

[Karla] Addresses Slender- Does the child just want to go on a car ride?

[Slender] Sighs- She has a map that she's allowed to fill in where we've been. Where you two are going is a place she hasn't filled in yet since there are no forests...

[Sally] - Please papa? Please! Please! Please!

[Karla] If she can behave in the car I don't mind riding with her.

[Slender] - If you are certain...

[Arc] - Yeah, Sally usually behaves so it shouldn't be much of a problem

[Karla] Lead on then, unless we need to take something else with us as well?

[Offender] - I'll take you, I'm less noticeable in public than bro is- He leads the way to the door

[Sally] Gives her Papa a hug before running to Offender and letting herself be carried out through the woods and towards the town-

[Karla] Just follows at an easy gait, enjoying the weather and readjusting to the higher resolution again.

[Offender] Leads them almost to the center of town where a mechanics shop sat. There's an older model car sitting out front ready to go with a fresh paint job- Ah, there it is. You can't even tell Rake was inside of it!

[Arc] - I'm sorry, did you just say the Rake?

[Offender] - Yup

[Sally] - The car was shredded!

[Karla] So she put a violent creepypasta in her car? Bold.

[Offender] - Yup- The mechanic walks out and Offender motions Karla forwards

[Karla] Excellent work my good man.

[Mechanic] - Yeah, anyways, here's a list of everything we rapaired

[Karla] Goes over the list,- most impressive.

[Mechanic] - It's a nice car, but I can't imagine how you managed to destroy the seats like that

[Karla] Nor can I, it belongs to friend of the family. For all I know she's taken up smuggling wolverines.

[Mechanic] - Ah well. It's already been paid for, just need you to sign the paperwork and then I can give you the keys

This message has been removed.

[Karla] Scribbles her name and passes it back to him.

[Mechanic] Hands her the keys- Nice doing business with you

[Karla] You as well. - She opens the doors for Sally and Arc and slides into the drivers seat.

[Offender] Hands her a sheet of paper with the address she's going to- Have fun girls

[Arc] - Don't get into too much stuff while were gone Smexy

[Sally] - Bye!- She hugs Mr. Charlie happily

[Karla] Gives Arc the paper. - You're shotgun so I nominate you my navi-guesser.

[Arc] - Looks like a gps was installed... So no

[Karla] What is that?

[Arc] - A gps? It's a digital map that keeps track of where you are so it can tell you where to go?

[Karla] Technology.... fine you can run this gps... thingie.

[Arc] - You have to turn the car on first

[Karla] Turns the key and eases out of the parking lot.

[Arc] As they head for the freeway she puts the address into the gps and the directions come up and how long their trip is likely to take-

[Sally] Hums happily to herself in the back seat-

[Karla] Drives in a suprisingly nonaggressive manner. Her eyes are constantly darting to watch the cars around her for potential issues.

[Arc] - I'm not sure why Smexy decided to have me go with you, I don't even have a drivers license

[Karla] Chuckles- Don't feel bad, mines fake.

[Arc] - Wait what?

[Karla] Smiles- I think getting one might be a problem for me... they might question why a woman my age still looks like I do.

[Arc] - I mean... The Slender's do have a way of getting them for everybody that could never be mistaken as a fake... I think Notch might have a passport one...

[Sally] Is watching the other cars go by-

[Karla] That would be useful.

[Arc] - … Weren't you going to ask Smexy about making Ever immune to the roses?

[Karla] Damn... I didn't want to bring it up in front of Slender in case this was a rush errand.

[Arc] - Eh, that's alright, you know how to get a hold of Smexy now so you can ask whenever... Just, not while driving

[Karla] Of course. I don't want to be detained for questioning.

[Arc] - Soooo... Know anything to do on a long car trip?

[Karla] I'm not sure... usually I'm fleeing the scene of something unspeakable or aggravating.

[Arc] - Last time I was on a road trip I was like... 12? Maybe?

[Sally] - Mr. Charlie is hungry!

[Karla] I guess we should have brought snacks...

[Arc] - Don't worry Sally, we'll get some snack, but you have to be careful since this isn't our car

[Sally] - Who's is it?

[Karla] It belongs to Dawn and Mort, I believe you've met them?

[Sally] - Yeah! They helped me make Papa's birthday present!

[Karla] Ses a rather large rest stop with a store attached and pulls in - This should do.

[Arc] - Make sure you hold one of our hands in the parking lot Sally

[Sally] - Okay!- She climbs out of the car and waits for Arc to take her hand as they head into the store

[Arc] - Here- She hands a card to Karla- It's Slender's account so money won't be an issue

[Karla] Takes it smoothly - Also very convenient. He's such a generous soul.

[Arc] - For those under his care? Absolutely

[Sally] - Candy!

[Karla] I think I'm going to enjoy this. And I prefer fudge myself.

[Arc] - You can't have just candy Sally

[Sally] - Awwww...

[Karla] What else do you like Sally?

[Sally] - Mmm, Juice! And fruit snacks!

[Arc] - I think some actual fruits might be a good idea too

[Karla] Perhaps some fruit cups, with lots of cherries?

[Sally] - Okay

[Arc] - I'll round up some drinks, can you stay with Karla Sally?

[Sally] Nods- But you should take Mr. Charlie so your not alone

[Arc] - Okay okay

[Karla] Leads the child around to find some approriate food, and gets a bit for herself as well.

[Sally] Proudly carries her own food-

[Arc] Comes back with the drinks- Alright, are we ready?

[Karla] I believe so.

[Arc] Puts everything on the counter and gives Mr. Charlie back to Sally-

[Karla] Pays for everything and herds them both back to the car. - Now remember, no crumbs. Haha

[Sally] - Okay- She climbs back into the back seat and waits for Arc to hand her some of her food

[Arc] - Alright, let's go

[Karla] starts driving again. She's idly eating from a small bag of cheese crackers.

-The hours pass by into the night and Sally is asleep in the back-

[Arc] - We should probably take another break soon...

[Karla] I hate the idea of sleeping in the car, but if you can't drive...

[Arc] Messes with the GPS a little- Looks like there's a truck stop a few miles down the road...

[Karla] I can make it. - Keeps going

[Arc] Looks back at Sally- I wonder if there's a blanket in the car...

[Karla] Perhaps? We'll have to explore the trunk a bit.

[Arc] - I see the stop coming up

[Karla] Pulls in and parks near the edge of the lot, it's near the bathrooms though.

[Arc] Reaches back and nudges Sally- Sally?

[Sally] Stirs awake-

[Arc] - Hey, do you wanna try using the bathroom while we look for a blanket?

[Sally] - Okay...

[Karla] Gets out and opens the trunk. It's full of random things. Even a few candles. Jars of salt and a sage bundle.

[Sally] Heads for the bathroom, but she does notice a man walking amongst the cars and trying to talk to children, it gives Sally an odd feeling-

[Karla] Has found the blanket and puts it in the back seat before looking for Sally.

[Sally] Had approached the man and he began leading her away from the light and out of sight. She's well aware of what the man wants to do-

[Karla] Arc? Where's Sally????

[Arc] - I thought she was going to the bathroom?

[Karla] She was... she should have been back by now!

[Sally] Activates her powers as soon as the man touches her, he goes into a trance as she starts getting covered in blood as she searches for a rock to bash the mans head in with-

[Karla] Skirts around listening and looking for her or any sign she came by-

[Sally] Finally digs a rock out and hits the man in the head with it-

[Karla] Hears the noise and comes to investigate. - Sally? Oh dear.

[Arc] Follows her, summoning her axe-

[Sally] Is still bashing the man's head as he lays on the ground. He's not quite dead yet-

[Karla] Sally? Just a flight of fancy?

[Sally] Giggles- He wanted to play!

[Arc] - There were a couple other kids there...

[Karla] Ah, the kind of 'game' that's fun for old men, but not for children, I presume?

[Sally] - Like Uncle Joe did to me...

[Arc] - Is he dead Sally?

[Sally] - Not yet

[Karla] Here, I'll help you Sally. You're making a mess. - She shoves the man facedown on a large rock with his mouth open, he makes some feeble protests as she does so. - Ah, it's too late for zhat? Isn't it? - She hauls back and stomps her iron shod boot onto the back of his head, nearly splitting it in two and shearing the jaw away from the skull.

[Arc] Moves and jabs the point at the top of her axe into the man as well, shuddering as she feels the mans soul get absorbed into her axe-

[Sally] - Yay! That was fun!

[Arc] - And now your covered in blood...

[Karla] That is a problem... I'll get the blanket.

[Sally] - Sorry...

[Arc] - Come on, we'll start washing you up in the bathroom

[Karla] Cleans her boots with some leaves and walks away nonchalantly.

[Arc] Takes Sally into the bathroom and wets some paper towels to clean Sally's skin- I think my sweater might be long enough to cover you... Get you out of the messy clothes

[Karla] Waits for them with the blanket just putside the door.

[Arc] Helps Sally out of her dirty dress and takes her sweater off, pulling it onto the child in front of her. It falls to Sally's knees- There we go...- She bundles up Sally's clothes in her arms- Come on, Karla's waiting

[Sally] Follows Arc out-

[Karla] Drapes the blanket over Sally and picks her up like a baby- You were naughty weren't you? [she's obviously kidding] Beating up that nasty old man! - She winks at Sally.

[Sally] Giggles-

[Arc] - Let's get you back in the car

[Sally] - Did your axe eat well Arc?

[Karla] That is an interesting weapon you have.

[Arc] - Yeah, it ate the soul Sally... And yeah, it is. Smexy… He got it for me since I never actually developed any abilities as a proxy...

[Karla] Very handy that it seems to appear and vanish at will as well?

[Arc] - Yeah, the main problem is feeding it, usually use it on roaches and the occasional goose from the park

[Sally] Wraps the blanket around herself in the back seat, already falling asleep again-

[Karla] Good choice. I hate Geese, and roaches too.

[Arc] - Think we should head onto the next truck stop to rest?

[Karla] Of course, one should never hang around dead bodies.

[Grinny] Its a colder day out and he's curled up on the bed-

[Alexsezia] Comes to check on him with a bit of cooked fish- Are you hungry? It's still warm.

[Grinny] Grumbles and flicks his tail. He'd prefer not to get out of his curl-

[Alexsezia] Sits down near him. - Are you cold? I can get one of your little sweaters.

[Grinny] - Fuck those things-

[Alexsezia] But you look cold. And with no fur... I don't want you to get sick. - She bunches the blanket around him a bit.

[Grinny] Growls a little- Where's the lobster at?

[Alexsezia] You can't have just that. You'll have a tummy ache and blast around here like a fart-propelled rocket.

[Grinny] Gets out of the nest and sits with his back towards Alexsezia- But it's the best

[Alexsezia] Smiles- I'm glad you like my cooking at least.

-Another cat wanders in and meows-

[Alexsezia] reaches down to pet the cat. - You had your dinner already. Shush.

-It jumps onto the bed to Alexsezia's left, busking against her-

[Alexsezia] Little kiss-butt. - She scratches the other cats ears a little.

[Grinny] Slinks a little closer while Alexsezia is distracted-

[Alexsezia] Sees him but doesn't turn her head so he won't stop. She's just gently petting the other cat.

-There's a bit of weight as Grinny gets into Alexsezia's lap-

[Grinny] - This means nothing

[Alexsezia] Of course. - She lays her free arm against him a bit to add some extra warmth as she pets the other cat.

[Grinny] Hisses at the other cat-

[Alexsezia] Shh. - She pushes the other cat down next to her, but not too close or touching Grinny.

[Grinny] Curls up and settles down, he will refuse to let Alexsezia up-

[Pinwheel] Whines a little as she digs, her claws are very sore since they're not meant for digging, especially through stone. She also still itches everywhere-

[Crim] - is underground and can hear all the digging. He works his way over, digs a hole straight up and pops out a short distance away. 

[Pinwheel] - Ouchy...- She pauses to scratch at her fluff

[Crim] - starts sniffing around and follows nose over toward Pinwheel - Pinwheels? 

[Pinwheel] - Oh! Hello Cri- She's trying to keep wieght off of her front feet

[Crim] - looks around, then turns attention to her. He notices her ruffled feathers and the way she's standing and comes over - Why are you digging? You said you don't like digging. 

[Pinwheel] - I don't, it hurts my claws, but have urge. Big one says I'm nesting

[Crim] Nesting? - cocks head and thinks, then head bumps her gently - Crim told you he help if you needs things dug, so I help. You sit, rest. Tell Crim where and how deep, i get rough done so you can finish when feets and claws better, ok? 

[Pinwheel] - But it has to be just right! Has to be small, safe, and hidden!

[Crim] - nods and starts nosing the dirt around - Yes, yes, but I can do hard part, hardest part on claws. - wiggles all 6 sets of claws - Get the dirt up, moved. Break things up. Then you finish. You make like what you want. This way, you get spot and claws hurt less, which makes everybody happy. 

[Pinwheel] - Okay...- She's certainly nervous about letting Crim do this, but she also itchy and starts rolling on the ground to find some relief

[Crim] - starts snuffling around, looking at what she's started. He finds a place where she had been working, sits and waits for her to finish - 

[Pinwheel] Finally rolls back over and looks at Crim- That spot tough. Been working there longest, lots of stones

[Crim] - nods and starts. He slowly digs, working around stones, roots and other litter, pushing or dragging it out, till he's got a decent hallow almost big enough he can fit in - This ok?

[Pinwheel] Creeps closer- Mmm, little wider please- She scratches again

[Crim] - lays down in middle, stretching each leggy out and digs carefully. Once each leg can move without hitting the walls, he looks over at her - Good or more? 

[Pinwheel] Nods- Should be good, unless I get bigger...- She goes and retrieves some of the feathers she's already gotten loose and shoves them into the nest

[Crim] - loafs, watching - Needs soft stuff? 

[Pinwheel] - Yes, feathers make softer. Plus lots of feathers coming out because I itch

[Crim] - frowns, remembering his own itchy episode - Itchy not good. I has some chicky feathers, if you want.

[Pinwheel] - Maybe, but first you maybe scratch wing? I can't get at it very well because of where it is

[Crim] - hops up and scuttles over. Holds up claws, waiting - Alright, where? Let me know if too hard. 

[Pinwheel] Spreads out her wings- Where feathers come out. I can get outer most, but the lower ones are harder to reach

[Crim] - gently slides claws in where he thinks she wants and lightly scratches - This good? 

[Pinwheel] Immediately starts purring happily-

[Crim] - his stripes glow slightly as he concentrates on scratching, without damaging anymore feathers - 

-Some feathers come out, but the more that do come out, the more Crim can see the new ones coming through underneath-

[Crim] - keeps working - You will has lots more feathers soon, no wonders so itchy. 

[Pinwheel] - So long as the itchy ends!

[Crim] It wills, just not as fasts as you want. Feathers are.... delicate. Not tuff and hard like scales. They grows slowers to be soft. 

[Pinwheel] Flinches a little bit as Crim snags a feather that isn't quite ready to come out

[Crim] Sorries, claws aren't smooth right nows. Is itches better? - has slowed down the scratching - 

[Pinwheel] - Muuuuch better- She yawns- Maybe nap time now, no sleep good with so many itches

[Crim] You test nest. That way you can naps and see if it is good as you wants. If nots, then you know what needs be changed. I'll watch, get chicky feathers later. - scuttles out of the way, then flops down in sight of the nest. 

[Pinwheel] Stretches before busking against Crim. She slinks into the nest and coils up- Nighty Cri

[Crim] - smiles and waits till she's out, then pulls a book from his inventory. He opens it and half lays on it, using a claw to follow the words. He goes over and over some places, whispering softly to himself. -


	410. Budding Shifters, Traumatizing Experiences and Six Arrives

\- A single Blaze breaks away from the group of Blazes being trained. It moves seemingly unobserved and unnoticed by the other mobs. It silently slips away from the local builds. As it drifts over top of a hill, it sees a lone default skin Steve standing idle in a clearing at the bottom of the hill.  The blaze floats up into attack position.  As it gets closer it launches it's fireballs at the unsuspecting Steve.

The Steve turns and unconcernedly  regards the fireballs coming at him.  The fireballs strike him squarely in the chest and pass through without harm before flickering out of existence. 

The Steve looks at his chest with a bemused expression and then at the Blaze coming toward him at a now casual pace. As it gets closer, its color changes from yellow to an almost natural gas flame blueish tint.

[Basic Steve] - ......So, how'd it go?

[Blue Blaze] - It went well.  I spent the day trying to do drills with the other blazes under that general of theirs. If they suspected I didn't belong there, they didn't let on. They're still pretty unorganized. And of course I made sure to stay as inconspicuous in the crowd as I could. What about you?

[Basic Steve] Not bad. I found out that the native mobs are hostile to this form.

[Blue Blaze] Are you sure it was that form and not just you?

[Basic Steve] - insulted - Of course I'm sure.  -chuckles- the resulting uproar was pretty hilarious. 

[Blue Blaze] - sardonically - I bet. - the blaze shifts one of its rods and double taps at it's core.  A column of light comes down from above and strikes the blaze like lightning. When the light dissipates, in it's place is Lazur, down on one knee, hand to the ground. Residual energy arcs briefly across her body and smoke whisps around her and off of her; the symbol on her belt buckle glows red hot like a filament set into the brass colored buckle before returning to normal. 

[Basic Steve] - pulls a familiar looking fob watch from his inventory and taps it twice. In a flash of light Zly Wilk is standing in place of the Steve he waves his arms to dissipate the smoke coming off of him in lazy tendrils - I started the night as a skeleton, hung around the mobs with no problem,  then changed forms, hence the uproar. So, yeah. I can still blend in with the 'natives'... 

[Lazur] -stands up and brushes herself off- You didn't destroy those mobs, did you?

[Zly Wilk] No, no... of course not. I used a little misdirection and slipped away from them. 

[Lazur] Good. No sense in killing for no good reason.

[Zly Wilk] I wonder if Deerheart feels anything when we do our transformations?

[Lazur] I don't  know. There are other shapeshifters on this seed.

[Zly Wilk] True, but our transformations are designed to fool the server itself into thinking we are one of the NPCs, or a natural part of the game.

[Lazur] Well, we can just ask next time we see her. I mean, our gamer tags don't  change and the chat doesn't register us as 'leaving', so hopefully not? Besides, we're just practicing for when we have to go back to the old server... it's not like we're infiltrating THIS seed.

[Zly Wilk] No, definitely not...  anyway.... that's enough for one night, but I think more practice may in order. I don't remember those transformations being so rough. I didn't use to feel like I was going to catch on fire every time. 

[Lazur] -grins and shifts to her wolf form- Last one home cooks!

[Zly Wilk] .... HEY!

[Doc] Is falling asleep watching something on hir computer. Izzy is cradled in hir arms. 

[TLOT] Comes up from one of the side passages with Steve. 

[Steve] Sneaks over to look at the baby. - She's so tiny...

[TLOT] Peeks at the computer, it's obviously been playing for a while and just advancing to the next reccomended video. - They're so tired. Body and soul. 

[Steve] Poor Doc...

[TLOT] Kids are a handful. Especially ones you weren't really prepared for. I wonder if... - He touches Izzy's mind ever so gently.

[Izzy] Is just starting to get the inkling of being hungry and thus crying again-

[TLOT] She's winding up to make a stink too...

[Steve] Nudges Doc. - It's better then being screamed awake right?

[Doc] Comes around and yawns widely. - Oh! It's you two... You've been so busy lately. 

[TLOT and Steve] exchange a glance. 

[TLOT] It's Steve's glitch...

[Steve] Looks very sad. - It's getting worse. 

[Doc] You know we can't let Lady Nessie reset you again right? It might kill you this time.

[Izzy] Starts getting fussy and squirms a little-

[Doc] Checks the baby. - You don't like it too much when we sleep do you? 

[TLOT] She's hungry if you want to nip it in the bud. 

[Doc] Fishes in hir inventory for a bottle.- Steve... the general consensus is that you can't fight your glitch, you have to let it settle on it's own.

[Izzy] Eagerly starts eating-

[Steve] Looks at his shoes unhappily. 

[TLOT] I'm so sorry my lamb, I wish...

[Steve] Takes his hand- we all make mistakes.

[Doc] Just watches Izzy eat thoughtfully. - It can be handy to have a non-human form. Things could get rough, even here, and it gives you another way to defend yourself. Didn't Mix want to induct you into her raptor tribe anyway? You won't be alone.

[Izzy] Bumps her hand on the bottle, she's eating quickly so it's almost gone-

[Doc] You want more? Perhaps after I burp you. Lets curtail the tears. 

[Steve] I have a lot to think about. 

[TLOT] I'm here for you my lamb.

[Izzy] Little burbles-

[Doc] I can cheer you up a bit. I saw something rather interesting. 

[Steve] A bit disinterested- ...Oh? 

[Doc] It's been mathematically determined that you and your kind, and Alex as well are the strongest characters in any fictional canon of anything. This guy used an exploit to wheel click chests full of gold and put them inside other chests full of other chests stacked with gold over and over until he hit the limits of the game. 

[Steve] Is perking up a little. - I can carry quite a bit....

[Doc] Goes to burp Izzy over a little blanket on hir shoulder- The final tally weight was measured in whole irl universes. 6.35x10^505 Universes worth of weight! Enough to collapse into a black hole under the sheer mass of it all. But perfectly stable. - Xe points at him- In your pockets. 

[Steve] Has brightened considerably- That is pretty neat. Wow... the strongest ever. And I'm not even a Herobrine. 

[Doc] See, there you go.

[Izzy] Burps and spits up a little-

[Doc] Little eye roll- Always have to have the last word huh? - Xe cleans her up gently. 

[TLOT] Watches with some concern. - What will you do when she's... older? 

[Doc] Gets a serious expression- Nothing different. I'm going to raise her as if she was my own. I have to hope that if her memories do come back, they'll be colored a bit more rosy by everyone who loved and took care of her while she grew up. 

[Steve] Does she still have her powers? 

[Doc] They've been supressed. For now.

[Deer] Comes down the stairs into the lab- Doc? Everything okay?

[Doc] Just feeding Izzy. 

[TLOT] Hello Deerheart. We were just meeting the new arrival.

[Deer] - I see, Doc, did you get any sleep at all?

[Izzy] Sticks her fingers in her mouth-

[Doc] Just a little... 

[Steve] Deerheart... can you give me a read on my code at all...? What does it feel like to you? I... feel like I'm falling apart from stress.

[Deer] Looks at Steve- You're the same as always, exactly where you're meant to be Steve. I don't see or feel anything wrong

[TLOT] Holds him- It's going to be okay, don't get excited again. At least your glitch isn't painful and dangerous like Stevies. 

[Steve] I suppose-

[Izzy] Vomits on herself-

[Doc] Sad little sigh. 

[TLOT] Brushes Deerheart's thoughts- I think your mate is in need of assistance.

[Deer] - They're in need of a break- She heads for Doc's side to help clean up Izzy

[Doc] Just helps her- I just fed her too.

[Deer] - Go to bed love, I'll tend to Izzy tonight

[Doc] Thank you. - They give her a kiss and shuffle up the stairs with a heavy tread. 

[TLOT] If you need a babysitter Deerheart...

[Deer] - I know, and normally I'd ask but right now I think Doc just needs a night to just sleep

[Steve] We're here if you need us. 

[TLOT] Seconded. I'm going to keep my mind on the little sprout too. If she starts regaining her powers you'll be the first person I let know.

[Deer] - Thank you TLOT, but for now I think somebody might need a bath

[Izzy] More little burbles-

[TLOT] I think that's for the best as well.

[Sally] Is excitedly looking out the car windows at everything they pass, including the palm trees- Do you... Do you think the trees all grow coconuts?

[Karla] Nah. Most of them are just palm trees. Not much use for anything. Although... if you cut your hand on the little toothy ridges, it can give you a terrible infection!

[Sally] - So you could use them to kill people?

[Arc] - I mean... I guess?

[Karla] Shrugs- Maybe? Not right away though.

[Sally] - And if you cut them across the throat? Locklear says you can kill people that way

[Karla] Well yeah, most things will die if you cut their throats.

[Arc] Chuckles a little. There's a plastic bag at her feet which contains Sally's dress, shoes, and socks- At least we're almost there, just a few more blocks... And I think I see an art store

[Karla] Time to refuel?

[Arc] - You try having Offender just teleport into your house and have him eat half your art supplies you need for college when he's high off his ass

[Karla] He.... ate your art stuff? What zhe fich.

[Arc] - He probably had at least five pounds of drugs in his system, that[s the only way it has any effect on him. Once saw him get high with a victim and them sit there laughing at a rose he made where every petal had a Nicholas Cage face on it

[Karla] That's.... really strange. And thank you for the warning. I'd be quite frustrated if he got into mein personal stash. - She pulls into a small lot by a modest building.

[Arc] - Well, I'm going to run to the art store, I'll meet you inside there when I'm done

[Sally] - So many bright colors...

[Karla] Gets out and dusts herself off before opening the door for Sally. - Make sure you take anything that's your's. - She retrieves the bag of bloody clothing and a second one with the trash from their snacks.

[Sally] Scoots to the sidewalk side and opens her door before putting a foot down and then quickly pulling it back- The sidewalks hot

[Karla] Dumps the wrapper bag in a nearby trashcan and picks Sally up to carry her. - Lets go announce ourselves. - She heads for the door and stands dramatically in the entrance for a moment before entering Torrid Books and Antiques. Most of the floor is carpeted and she lets Sally back down to explore. 

[Mort] Looks up from the desk and his starry pupils flare, flicking from her to the kid- You! What are you doing here?

[Sally] Giggles- Hi Mort!

[Mort] Oh, hello Sally. Is Karla... taking you shopping? 

[Dawn] Throws the curtain away from the back doorway and assesses them both with a look. - Please tell me you didn't do something asinine like kidnap her. I can see that is not her shirt. 

[Karla] Holds up the bag of bloody clothes. - Nein. We had some fun on the road and she got messy. Do you have a washer? Maybe a big sink?

[Sally] - That man wanted to play! And Papa said I could come! Arc came too!

[Mort] Is weighing his options of getting between the two women staring daggers at eachother. - I'll just... take that... there's a big sink in the back, I can soak them at least. 

[Dawn] Ugh... I can imagine what kind of playing he suggested... 

[Karla] Mouths a word even she considers distasteful. 

[Dawn] Notes it- I see... well.. good job then.

[Sally] Giggles- Karla helped finish killing him too! And then Arc's axe ate his soul!- She hugs Mr. Charlie happily to her chest

[Dawn] Guarded- I'm sure she was more then happy to assist. Karla. Why. Are. You. Here? 

[Mort] Pokes his head out with wet hands- Dawn...

[Dawn] waves him off. 

[Karla] I came to return your car. 

[Dawn] You... what?

[Sally] - Papa got it all fixed!

[Karla] Pulls out a sheet of paper and clears her throat theatrically before reading off the long list of things that were fixed. 

[Dawn] Is just red-faced and getting more irriated by her attention to detail by the moment. - I- I get it! Slenderman fixed everything. I'm sure you're delighted that I'll kind of owe him now. 

[Karla] Of course.

[Dawn] Mutters- sadistic bitch...

[Sally] Starts exploring the store a little-

[Chloe] Was in the back looking at some stuff and is now apprehensive about coming out front again-

[Karla] Of course he doesn't expect anything, I'm sure he appreciates you bringing the wandering Rake home. 

[Dawn] Ugggh.

[Chloe] Recognizing that name she creeps closer-

[Sally] Finds some dolls not locked up behind glass and starts gathering them-

[Dawn] Rubs her temples. - It is what it is. If everything is fixed we're square. Please give me my car key and go away. 

[Karla] Saunters over and slides the key gratingly across the glass. - Oh, but I can't. 

[Dawn] WHY NOT?

[Mort] Peeks out again- Uuuhh.

[Sally] Brings the dolls up front and looks for a table-

[Chloe] Is staying quiet but is now visible-

[Karla] Taps Dawns hand with her gloved fingertips- I told Arc to meet me here. She's shopping. 

[Dawn] Recoils- Don't touch me.

[Sally] Finds a clear corner on a table and starts setting the dolls up on it-

[Chloe] - Ummm… Hi?

[Dawn] Looks at Chloe- essh. 

[Karla] Turns smoothly and theres a glint of steel as she pulls a small knife. - Well this is awkward, isn't it? You shouldn't listen in on people, it's rude. 

[Dawn] Grabs Karla's braid hard- Leave her alone!

[Karla] Wheels on her and gives her an open-handed slap. - Rühr mich nicht an, keine kleine Hexe!

[Chloe] Steps back- Ah! Dawn? Are you okay?

[Sally] Is on a mission to find a teapot and cups-

[Dawn] Is a bit red- I'm fine! 

[Mort] Comes back out. - Dawn... please calm down. 

[Dawn] I am calm! 

[Mort] Wheels back and his hoodie falls down.

[Chloe] Screams a bit and backs away from Mort-

[Sally] Spots a tea set higher up on a shelf-

[Mort] Looks hurt. -Chloe...

[Dawn] Hurries around to keep her from bolting-

[Chloe] - Wha… But...

[Mort] Puts his hood back up- 

[Dawn] It's okay... most people aren't open enough to see what's really around them. He's still the same person.

[Karla] Ah, so she didn't know. Why did you stop me?

[Dawn] You can't just fucking kill people!

[Sally] Is climbing the shelves-

[Chloe] - Ah, uh... How?

[Mort] See's what she's doing- Sally! Don't do that! If you want something down I'll get it for you. - He goes to help her-

[Dawn] It's complicated.

[Karla] -eyeroll-

[Chloe] Is still shaking a little-

[Sally] - I want the tea pot!

[Mort] Puts her on the floor- I'll get it. Just be careful with it. - He takes down the pot and holds it out- both hands- 

[Dawn] Easy now. You know the kind of work I do for people. You saw the Rake, he's not the only not-quite-human intelligence out there.

[Sally] Carefully takes it and goes back to the dolls, she places it amongst them and then goes to drag a chair over-

[Chloe] - Right... That thing

[Mort] Takes her a pair of teacups- There you go. - He gives her a pat on the head. 

[Dawn] It's just... I don't know. It used to be human apparently. 

[Karla] I could say that about you too...

[Dawn] SHUT UP.

[Sally] - Thank you!

[Chloe] - What do you mean?

[Dawn] I hate you so much right now. 

[Karla] Laughs- She's a kind of undead too. 

[Dawn] I am not! I'm just on... recycled time. I'm not the only one here with a supernatural patron. At least mine has some dignity.

[Sally] Starts having a tea party-

[Chloe] - Is the kid at least normal!?

[Karla] Nope. She's dead.

[Dawn] Has opened her hands at her sides, almost in a praying position- Give me strength...

[Chloe] - But... Then how is she...?

[Karla] Creepypasta. 

[Dawn] Has given up - she has a mystical fetish bag inside her, it makes her more solid.

[Chloe] - Wait, didn't you call that Rake thing a creepypasta too?

[Sally] - He likes to break the back door, so does Jeff

[Chloe] - I'm sorry, what?

[Dawn] It is a creepypasta. There are lots of different entities that fall under that designation. It's like being a boogeyman. And they're hard on their actual home. It's kind of an asylum for nightmares.

[Chloe] - … An insane asylum?

[Sally] - No, she's been taken care of

[Karla] Our mutual friend is dealing with that particular problem now.

[Sally] - The Rake was agitated when we left... He still wants his prey

[Mort] Excuse me... what? 

[Dawn] Oh no! Seriously???

[Sally] Looks up- Yeah, Papa's said he's hunted prey for years before

[Chloe] Pales- Calvin...

[Mort] Sally... will the Rake listen to you if you ask him not to do something?

[Sally] - Not me... But sometimes Papa

[Dawn] Slumps- Dammit. 

[Mort] Wait! I have an idea. Sally? If you promise me you'll pursuede your dad to get the Rake to leave Calvin alone, you can pick three of these dolls to go with you. For free.

[Karla] Make it four.

[Mort] FINE FOUR.

[Sally] Lights up excitedly- Okay!

[Chloe] - And who is her papa?

[Karla] Toothy grin- Slenderman.

[Chloe] - … Dawn?

[Dawn] Sally is adopted, but it is true. He keeps watch over the weaker creepypastas. They're all family of a sort.

-The front door chimes as Arc comes in with a rustling bag-

[Karla] Ah Arc. Did you get what you needed?

[Dawn] Is way too happy to see her finally- Arc!

[Arc] - Yeah, that should replace most of what Smexy ate, but food will probably be tight for a bit

[Karla] Don't be foolish. I'll give you some of my food. Ever has nothing better to do while waiting for me then garden. Simple fare beats going hungry.

[Arc] - Really, that's not necessary. I'll just beg some off my mom if I really need it

[Chloe] Isn't sure about what she's allowed to say now-

[Karla] waves her suggestion away- I'll hear none of it. But you could do a deed for me in return...

[Dawn] Whatever it is, you should probably say no...

[Karla] Flips her off surrepticiously- Can you broach the subject with 'Smexy' of making my Ever immune to the roses?

[Arc] - Yeah sure, I can do that

[Karla] More then fair. 

[Mort] Stands up too quickly and bumps Arc lightly-

[Arc] Stumbles a little and throws her arm out to try to grab something to steady herself on, only to pierce her hand on an antique sword- Owww...

[Dawn] Oh dear, Arc... come with me, there's a sink in the back! - Moves to help her-

[Arc] Holds up a finger to make Dawn pause as she yanks her hand off- No need... Give it a sec- Her voice is pained

-There's a low buzz in the air and very quickly Offender emerges from the shadows. His mouth open wide and his teeth visible. His closes his mouth around Arc's hand-

[Dawn] Is so startled she swats Offenders hat off his head- AAAA!

[Mort] Fuck!

[Offender] Chuckles a little-

[Chloe] Screams a bit and moves away from the sudden apparition-

[Arc] - It's okay! He's just healing me!

[Karla] Very casual- Hello Smexy. 

[Dawn] Narrowed eyes at her-

[Offender] Gives her a thumbs up-

[Arc] - Is it sad that this is not the first time he's done this?

[Sally] - Fendy is really good at healing! He can regrow limbs!

[Karla] Helpful is good. As is regeneration. 

[Dawn] Resigned, she gestures at the huge apparition - Chloe, Sexual Offenderman. Offender, Chloe.

[Offender] Releases Arc's now healed hand and looks at Chloe, giving her a grin- Charmed. I'm sorry to have scared you, please, take this ro- He's cut off as he tries to hand Chloe a rose by Arc smashing her axe into his face as hard as she can

[Sally] Giggles-

[Karla] Laughs- Oh dear...

[Dawn] Eyes are drawn to the weapon. - Interesting armament you have there.

[Arc] - He got it for me... I... I suppose you could consider I'm a failure for a proxy

[Offender] - Aww, don't say that my little Arc- He sits up to look at her

[Chloe] - But... He just took an axe to the face...

[Karla] He's a Slenderbeing. They're quite tough. 

[Dawn] Why would you think you're a failiure?

[Offender] - By most standards she would be, she never gained the enhanced speed, stealth, or stamina that proxies get. I don't know why, and as far as my brother knows, she's the only one. I got her the axe as a protection measure

[Arc] - It's a little hard keeping it fed sometimes, but it's something at least

[Dawn] That's unfortunate... But this is the thing that Sally says eats souls?

[Offender] - Yup

[Arc] - It's bound to me so I can summon and dismiss it when I need to

[Mort] Raises his hand- It can eat animal souls right?

[Arc] - Yeah, I try to keep it satisfied on roach and goose, but it should be satisfied for awhile after last nights feast

[Mort] Then... why don't you help Lie? Would that count? 

[Dawn] -blink bink- Arc. He may have a good point. She's too kind to slaughter her farm animals when they get overpopulated.

[Karla] Then you have an even better reason to see me home. 

[Arc] - Uh... I'm not sure how much of a soul the creatures in her game would have...

[Offender] - Nah, I feel like kidnapping my proxy

[Arc] - Of course you do

[Karla] Well you should at least bring her by long enough for me to give her food since she spent her money recouping the things you ate.

[Offender] - I would, but bro doesn't want too many of us over there at once, that place wouldn't be much of a sanctuary if its too messed up by EMP's

[Chloe] Has decided to stand behind the counter so there's some sort of barrier between her and most of the others-

[Dawn] Fine. Here. - She stalks over to the register and pulls out a pair of hundred dollar bills before swatting it shut again. She comes back and presses them into Arc's hand before whispering- Now please get Karla out of my sight before I punch her.

[Arc] - But I can't make openings to the digital realm, you'd have to ask one of the others...

[Sally] Humming as she plays-

[Dawn] Squeezes her eye shut- Excuse me for a moment. She walks past Chloe into the back and there's the dull thump of her hitting her head on something. 

[Karla] Just laughs- 

[Mort] I'll just... yeah... - he goes for the phone and sends a quick message to Lie.

[Offender] - Well, I should be getting the kiddo home

[Sally] - They said I could take four dolly's!

[Offender] - Oh really?

[Mort] I told her it was okay.

[Offender] - Okay kiddo, choose which ones you want

[Sally] Eagerly chooses four of them and then runs over to Offender-

[Offender] - Be seeing you around then!- He uses his tendrils to gather both Arc and Sally before disapearing with another small burst of static

[Karla] Mind if I use the phone? 

[Mort] I already called for Lie. 

[Karla] Graciously -Zhank you.

[Chloe] - Do I need to be worried about whatever next is showing up?

[Mort] No, she's a nice person.

[Dawn] Has wrung out and hung up Sally's clothes. She has plenty of experience in scrubbing out bloodstains.

-Morts phone get's staticky and Lie suddenly appears farther from the phone then usual with a mess of shimmery rope flumping to the ground and a look of surprise on her face-

[Lie] - Okay then, didn't know I could do that

[Mort] Jumps- Okay? What were you trying to do???

[Dawn] Is obviously very happy to see Lie. 

[Karla] Ah, just the lady I needed to see.

[Lie] - I think I sneeze teleported through the portal... Hey Mort, hey Dawn and what did you do Karla?

[Karla] Nothing in the last few hours, I just needed a lift home.

[Dawn] I'm skeptical of even that....

[Lie] - I see...- She's trying to bundle up the length of rope that came through with her

[Karla] Takes the rope from her and coils it neatly-

[Lie] - Thanks, CP apparently asked for that before we found out I was pregnant. It's a fireproof rope and I think you can figure out what his plan from there was

[Karla] Sounds entertaining.

[Chloe] - Ummm, why would someone need fireproof rope?

[Karla] It's a bondage thing.

[Lie] - Something that still probably will not happen for awhile...

[Chloe] - Okay then...

[Dawn] Chloe... there's more out there then just creepypastas. I'm going to need you to keep this all under wraps, and if you need to talk about it, my door is always open.

[Chloe] - Got it

[Mort] Smiles disarmingly - So hows the baby Lie?

[Lie] - Mobile

[Mort] They do that.

[Lie] - So glad TLOT made those baby fences... Left her with her daddy though while I did the vanilla delivery. Speaking of, would you like some Dawn?

[Dawn] Yes, thank you. After talking to her -thumbs at Karla- A trip to the liquor store sounds good. [She's intending to make vanilla extract with vodka]

[Lie] Hands over a bunch of pods and a few flowers- Here. Are you ready to go Karla?

[Karla] Of course! I have things to do and I'm sure Dawn vants to sage her car now. 

[Dawn] Growls-

[Lie] Creates an opening- And I know Ever's been missing you because of the time difference

[Karla] Waves and goes out with her. 

[Mort] Pads over to the counter and puts his hand next to Chloe's on the counter. Now that she's gotten a good look at him the illusion is gone and his smooth white bones click gently against the glass.- Are you okay?

[Chloe] - I... I don't know

[Mort] If it makes you feel any better, It hit me like a ton of bricks too.

[Chloe] - Is there... Is there anything else you think I should know right now?

[Mort] Umm....

[Dawn] Well... Maybe don't tell your brother we bought his safety for a few old dolls?

[Chloe] - Good point

[Dawn] Grabs her bag- I'm going across the street to the liqour store. Anyone want anything?

[Chloe] - Whatever is strongest

[Octagon] Is supervising some kids playing with a satisfied air.

-Behind him a pair of glowing eyes open in a shadow and a few players pause in their running as the chat erups- Octagon! Look Out!

[Octagon] Pretends to be distracted for a few seconds and then 'notices' the chat, He jumps to his feet dramatically and pulls out a sword that's been slightly modded to resemble a hammer- Haha!

[Enix] Leaps out of the dark with an evil grin and clashes his hammer with a sword. The two make a show of struggling and parrying eachothers blows as the kids cheer them on in the chat- 

[Octagon] Drops his hammer and wrestles the sword away from Enix before dramatically stabbing him between his arm and torso theater style- 

[Enix] Arrrrrrgh! You got me! Damn you Notch!!!- He Gives a few stagging gasps and teleports a short distance away [out of sight] 

[Octagon] Retrieves his hammer as the kids jump and spam shift and cheer in the chat.

[???] -Enters the new server standing at spawn, a bit dizzy from the sudden jump from their own server to the new now- Where am I?..

-Kids- Jumping around and waving a bit before going back to their game- 

[Octagon] On guard- Hello there... you don't look like a player miss.

[???]:-Her eyes follow the kid that waved at her for a brief moment- Um..What's a player??

[Octagon] A non-digital lifeform that uses those -gestures to the various players in their diverse skins- as avatars to exist here.

[???] -squints with her one uncovered eye- I don't think I'm one of those..

[Octagon] I would say not, and you're attracting a bit of attention. You should come with me. - He walks back towards the hallway Enix came out of.

[???] -She follows the other, a bit slowly and cautiously-

[Octagon] Steps hard on the floor and clears his throat to announce himself before turning into a room only partially lit by a redstone torch and a few blocks of glass in one corner of the ceiling. 

[Enix] Opens his bright eyes in the dark and his voice is lugubrious and dripping with evil. - It looks like they enjoyed our little show. 

[Octagon] Smiles - They always do.

[???] -Catches up with him, she looks over at the man with bright eyes that resided in the dimly lit room- Hello.

[Enix] Slinks out of the darkness to get a good look at her. - Who have you brought me? 

[Octagon] I'm not sure yet, she just stumbled in. 

[Enix] Plain eyes... you're not a brine or a NOTCH... but you look too loose to be a player.

[???] I am not quite sure how to take that statement. 

[Octagon] You're not idling- he swings his arms gently like an afk player. - and your knees bend when you walk. He means you don't move stiffly. 

[???]:-tilts her head slightly- I walk like any other person I've known. Where exactly have I ended up? 

[Octagon] .... 

[Enix] You're on a server miss. And he and I are the resident admins. I am Enix. and this is my NOTCH; Octagon. Now the question is, who are you?

[???]: My name is Six Koffin, I come from the server Senton, but I jumped to here from Dia'eme. 

[Octagon] Are you looking for a way to get back?

[Six]: Not really, I voluntarily jumped servers with the help of Pyro. Although, seems to me he just randomly pulled a server portal out and sent me through.

[Enix] Is that what you wanted? It can be dangerous just wandering around. 

[Octagon] Nods- You got lucky. The only griefer allowed here is Enix and he and I have an arrangement.

[Six]: Seems so, but I'm only looking for a quiet server right now...-cringes a bit in pain- and perhaps a bit of lava..

[Enix] Lava is easy. I always carry some. It's kind of a signature. - He pulls out a bucket and offers it to her. 

[Octagon] You just like scaring people with it. 

[Enix] Smiles widely- They love me even more when I'm scary.

[Six]:-Takes it from Enix- Thank you, My coding is big more on the weaker side so it tears when I jump server to server. Lava helps it patch up for a while.

[Enix] Cocks his head curiously - I've heard of a brine who is healed by lava specifically...

[Octagon] Smiles- Ah, you've been chatting over the fence again. 

[Enix] Of course. I have to talk to other adults occasionally. 

[Octagon] Hey!

[Six]: It only a temporary solution. It honestly does gets worse over time so eventually I'll have to find someone to fix it. 

[Octagon] Maybe...

[Enix] I know that look, but I think we're having the same thought. 

[Octagon] She's not their usual fare though....

[Six]:-Gives them a confused look- 

[Enix] Our neighbors are an interesting bunch... they kind of collect Herobrines. 

[Octagon] But it's a quiet server. The only players allowed are personal friends of the inhabitants.

[Six]:-hums a bit- I've already met a few brines so it's alright with me..

[Enix] shrugs- Can't hurt to ask. 

[Octagon] This is true. If all you want is quiet. I'll lead you if that's what you'd like.

[Six]: I would be more than thankful if you could.

[Octagon] Makes a hole out into the void and motions for her to follow. 

[Enix] Gives her a wave -have fun. 

-The sun is getting rosy on the horizon and the little groans of mobs rising up carries in the muggy evening. 

[Doc] Is walking Izzy back and forth near the horse pen and pulls up the servers coding to turn the music on. The quiet strains lay down gently over the shuffling of the horses and little whinnies. Xe yawns and rocks the fussy baby. 

[Octagon] taps on the wall and calls out. 

[Doc] Starts - Geeze... I'm coming... fuck sake. 

[Violet] Is guarding the door leading into the garden and motions as they pass. 

[Doc] Heads down the hill with Izzy in hir arms and a stomp that tends to discourage the mobs. 

[Octagon] Knocks again- 

[Doc] I SAID I'M COMING. - They make a small hole- Yes?

[Izzy] Wiggles a little-

[Octagon] I kind of found someone, who might need sanctuary....

[Six]: -standing patiently next to Octagon-

[Doc] Oh, okay... - They make the opening bigger so she can come in. - Octagon?

[Octagon] You guys have fun, I'm heading back. Nice meeting you Six.

[Izzy] Starts crying-

[Doc] Well come on, you'll let the files in. Izzy....

[Six]:You too, Octagon.-walks in through the opening- 

[Doc] Rocks Izzy a bit- I'd shake your hand but mine are kinda full. We should get inside though. Normally we require a sponser for new people, but I'm pretty confident of Octagon's perceptiveness.

[Six]:-nods- It's okay and thank you. -Looks at Izzy and smiles a bit- 

[Izzy] Still crying-

[Deer] In chat- Love? Did we get someone new?

[Doc] chat- We did. Can you meet me by the hearth with a bottle? Izzy is crying and I think I'm out. - at Six- Follow me please.

[Deer] Heads for the room with a bottle and a towel-

[Six]:Will do.

[Doc] Growls at a creeper that gets too close and leads her up the hill and into the side door of the castle. It's fully dark now and an arrow thocks into the door as it shuts behind them-

This message has been removed.

[Six]:-Looks around as she follows Doc- I haven't seen monsters in forever..

[Deer] Is waiting for them- Here, give me Izzy love. Hello there

[Doc] Hands her off gratefully, but not before giving the baby a small kiss. - At least we know you have healthy lungs kiddo. Monsters? What, oh, the mobs? Are you from a 'peaceful' seed?

[Six]:Hello and No, .S.Hero banished them all underground a long time ago. They exist just they don't spawn where they could.

[Violet] Came inside and peeks down the steps- 

[Doc] That's a bit harsh. - Xe waves at the skeleton in the long purple sweater. - We're okay Violet.

[Deer] Offers Izzy the bottle-

[Izzy] Does not want the bottle-

[Deer] - What is it Izzy? Are you stinky? Gassy?

[Six]:A bit.. but it did prevent a few server wars so I can't complain too much. 

[Doc] Well there's no need for that. The mobs were made to attack players. It's like blaming a wolf for eating a sheep. We have a few friends but mostly they just do what they do. And our most senior native Herobrine is offput by the idea of making them into an army. As am I.

[Deer] - Another one here does kinda disagree with that

[Izzy] Still crying-

[Doc] I'm well aware of Cp's feelings. But he has his little militia, and he'll have to be satisfied with that. Oh dear... she wants... that thing, doesn't she?

[Six]: I was only told it was a part of a written agreement or something. 

[Deer] - I'm going to say yes?

[Doc] Resigned- I'll go get it. - Grumbles as xe heads down the steps. 

[Violet] Comes down to sit on the step and signs at Deerheart something to do with their mouth.

[Deer] - I know Violet- She turns towards Six- I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Deer, the server, and this is Izzy, she's the newest addition to our family. Sitting over there is Violet, one of the castle guards

[Violet] Polite nod-

[Six]: -looks around once more before facing Deer- Nice to meet you all, I'm Six.

[Deer] - Is everything alright? Doc's been stressed lately so they probably haven't checked you over yet...

[Doc] Comes back with something small half squished in one hand. They take the soft little teething giraffe and hold it for Izzy to chew on. - 

[Six]: Oh, some of my coding is ripped open. -She puts a hand on her left hip- I spawned with weaker coding and it tears every time I server jump. 

[Izzy] Knocks it off of herself, she wants nothing to do with it-

[Deer] - I don't think that's right love...

[Doc] It's not? I thought she needed the thing to mouth on? Wait, what? Oh... no wonder Octagon brought you to me. You're a glitch.

[Six]: A glitch? 

[Deer] Gives Doc a quick kiss- I'll be right back- She heads downstairs

[Doc] Yeah, you have bad spots. Here, I'll show you. - They sit down on the edge of the tub in front of the fire place and pull off one boot. They roll up their pants leg to show a pattern of mismatched pixels in various flesh tones. - It used to spark when I got hurt. 

[Six]:-Looks at the mismatched pixels- Interesting.. 

[Deer] Comes back with a much quieter Izzy who has a pacifier in her mouth- There we go

[Doc] It settled out when I became a Herobrine. The eyeglow comes with the territory, It might happen to you someday if you decide you want to be turned, or your coding hits a certain damage point that doesn't quite delete you.

[Six]: I think I'm good, I know too many brines already anyway.

[Doc] Puts hir boot back on with a slightly grim expression- It's not always a choice that can be made. Sometimes the alternative is death, or worse. My powers went out of control and if I didn't have help I would have just clipped down through the bedrock and likely died in the void .

[Deer] - I'm glad that didn't happen, or else I may not have come into existance

[Doc] Smiles at her- I feel the same. My lovely Deerheart.

[Six]: That does not sound pleasant at all..

[Doc] Exactly, it's good to have friends. - They hesitate- I'm sorry. I don't think I properly introduced myself anyway. I'm DoctorF, head admin. And Deerheart here is... everything else. Heh. Literally.

[Six]: I'm Six Koffin, nice to meet you both. 

[Doc] I'm gathering from your coding damage that you don't have special powers? At least not yet? If that's the case you should go touch the bed at the foot of the steps behind Deerheart, just in case you get caught outside. This is an old server and the difficulty levels this close to the spawn are rather high.

[Six]: Nope, nothing that significant anyway. -She starts heading toward the bed to touch it-

[Doc] So how do you usually fix yourself? Is it just a heart matter? Staying fed to heal?

[Deer] Bounces Izzy a little, cooing at her as the server music lilts in the background-

[Six]: -Gets to the foot of the steps and touches the bed- Healing is a bit slower than that for me. If I get hurt I just wrap it up till it feels better. 

[Doc] Gives a little yawn. - If you stick around I'll be happy to pick over your coding and see what I can do.

[Six]: That would be great.. If nothing can be done I can just continue pouring lava on it every so often to keep it sealed for a while.

[Deer] - If lava is what you need, there's a few lava tubs around the house, the largest being down in the lab

[Doc] It would take more then one night to really show you around, but we can take a walk so you'll at least know where the tub and bathroom is.

[Violet] Does some signing and points up above them.

[Six]: That would be nice and again thank you.

[Doc] That's a good point and it does keep people from being crowded... Especially since Brian, Sammn, Helm, Wright and Legion are in the lab rooms. We'll make a slight diversion. - They crook a finger and head back up the steps toward the horse pen.

[Deer] - Should we follow Mada Izzy?

[Izzy] Is falling asleep-

[Doc] Calls back. - I'll be right back down if you want to wait here love.

[Deer] - Probably for the best, Izzy's almost asleep now

[Six]: -Follows Doc- 

[Doc] Goes up one more level and opens the door to a small empty room. It's been throughly cleaned to elimate any lingering odors from it's original occupant [BEN] The walls are decorated with mob head masks and the spare video game console is still in there, along with a crafting table, trunk and a bed. - Is this okay? It's near the back door if you want to go wandering in the morning.

[Six]: Yes, this is good.-smiles slightly- And I most likely will go wandering off so this works out perfectly.

[Doc] Okay, just make a note of where we are and we'll go back down. This castle is huge and it's easy to get lost.

[Six]: Alright, will do. Again thank you for this.

[Doc] Smiles- It's no problem. This is a place for healing. 

[Violet] Goes back to their post by the door. 

[Doc] Comes back by Deerheart and gives her a small hug- Someone is happier now.

[Deer] - And sleepy, we should take advantage of that

This message has been removed.

[Six]:-Follows Doc back downstairs- 

[Doc] Leads her down the stairs and through the narrow hallway down to the lab. As they pass the first room there are some tender murmurings from behind the door. Xe waits until they'r passed by to speak. - ah young love. That room belongs to Arden, his boyfriend has one on the next floor down, but they're usually sleeping together these days.

[Six]: That's cute. -she smiles-

[Doc] Goes down on the right at the bottom. - There's a button on the floor. It won't hurt you, but it might startle. So don't run down the steps. 

[Idolus] Makes weird noises at them-

[Six]: -hums acknowledging the warning-

[Doc] Goes down a few more steps and points to the two pools in the corner. One is lava, the other is hot steaming water and there's a quartz table with burning netherrack underneath it. - Some of our brines like things pretty hot. Being fire and lava-proof seems to be a common Herobrine trait.

[Six]:Nice, I'm more lava resistant than lava proof. I eventually do start to burn.

[Doc] Interesting. And you should maybe talk to TLOT. He's the only other person I've met that gets healed by lava.

[Six]: I'll try if I run into him. 

[Doc] Points to the far corner. - That's his room, and his husband Steve's as well. Always knock. Theirs is a very... passionate relationship. He's easy enough to spot anyway. He usually wears gold armor and a rather voluminous purple cape.

[Six]:-Nods- I'll remember that.

[Sylveon] Trots out of Silver's room with a yawn-

[Doc] Ah, hey there. - Pats Sylveon- Can you game hop Six? Or just seed to seed in Minecraft?

[Six]: I'm only familiar with server hopping. Im learning new stuff since I jumped to the other server.

[Sylveon] Happy noises and it wraps a tendril around Doc's hand briefly-

[Doc] Got it. Well we're not the only game in town so to speak. Just one of the bigger ones. Sylveon here is from a different game. Po-ke-mon, I've got a few critters from it myself. They're supposed to be for battling but they make excellent companions and pets too.

[Sylveon] Releases Doc and heads off-

[Six]: That's pretty cool -smiles at the Sylveon-

[Doc] Head up the stairs a bit. - Some of the paintings hide the doors to people's rooms. Sylveon's trainer Lost Silver is behind the one with the hand touching the little flames. He likes company well enough, but again, knock the wall. He's a creepypasta and they have some wicked reflexes if they're startled.

[Six]: I'll just knock every time I approach someone's room.

[Doc] Good call, I almost always have people staying with me. That's why I made this castle so big. Lots of room for new friends. - They're meandering back up the steps- So what's your story anyway? Did you get damaged by a NOTCH?

[Six]: I rather not talk much about my past, but no, I was just born with no instructions and weak coding. No one could figure out why and neither can I.

[Doc] That's fair. I don't expect people to just open up. I don't really remember much beyond a certain point myself. You fix something enough times; eventually the thing your fixing becomes more patches then whole cloth, you know?

[Six]: Yep, I'm not entirely concerned with why I spawned though. 

[Doc] Well, the why isn't a burning question with me either. I'm just glad it happened. This isn't my home game, but I do love it here. - The horses creep a little closer as they pass by and one of the skeleton horse leans out to nibble Six's clothing as she passes the fence.

[Six]:-She gets a bit startled when the horse tried to nibble at her clothing- Ah! What the?

[Doc] Ah, that's just Medic. They're just curious. It rains a lot here so we get an inordinate amount of trap horses. I'm a bit obsessed with them, and round up the strays after bad weather. 

[Six]: Oh! That's something new, your server is pretty interesting to me so far. 

[Doc] I take it yours hadn't been updated in a while either? We just got the turtles and visible fish update recently. It's got some rather annoying new mobs, but it was still worth it.

[Six]: I don't think we've ever gotten updates.. Senton's been the same since I lived there. Also what's a turtle?

[Doc] Ummm... You know what a helmet looks like right? Imagine a green one with a little critter under it. Just the head and feet poking out.

[Six]: Interesting, I'd like to see one sometime later.

[Doc] They like to hang out on the beach. - They point out of a window that looks out onto the garden - If you go out there and down the hill a little, some of them have a nest on the shore.

[Six]: Nice, I'll go take a look sometime. 

[Doc] Yawns- In the meantime, I think I want to get some sleep before Izzy's next screaming practice session. Actually... I'll show you one more thing. Though it might garuntee you not leaving your room for a few days. - They walk into the room and start up the console before picking up the remote. They show her how to scroll up and down the list- If you want a taste of what's out there to explore; this has pretty much all the games on it. Anything you start will show controls first thing too. - They press the remote into her hand. - There's food in the trunks and you're free to pick stuff from the garden as long as you replant.

[Six]: Alright, thank you, I'll get back to this after I do some exploring tomorrow.

[Doc] When you go back down, if you go left instead of into the lab, the kitchen is down there. The walls are yellow sponge so it's hard to miss. Get some sleep. I'll take a look at your code in the morning if you want.

[Six]: Yes, a look at my code would be nice. I'll see you in the morning, and good luck with Izzy.

[Doc] Nods- Thanks. Good night. - They head downstairs, and the night creeps back in, trailed by the soft piano chords and the murmuring of monsters in the woods outside. All loathe to approach the massive stone edifice with it's flickering crowns of fire and dragons within...


	411. Monday Blues

[Notch] Sits up with a yawn and disturbs Flux as he does so.

[Flux] Makes a soft sound as she turns to look at him in their shared bed- Notch? Why are you up so early?

[Notch] Smiles- Parenting. Gotta go see Cp off on his first day at work.

[Flux] Smiles gently as she sits up and leans over to give him a kiss- Well, it's not as if you ever got to see him off to that school thing Lie's mentioned a few times

[Notch] Exactly. Though I'll probably get an equal amount of protesting and grumbling then I would if I was sending him to school. - He gets up and packs some food into a half-trunk.

[Flux] - I'll be here when you're done

[Notch] Good, this won't take too long. - He sets out and heads across the small yard up to Lie's door and lets himself in quietly. Going up on the bridge and tapping lightly on Cp's and Lie's bedroom door-

-There is a small mental burst of "fuck off" energy-

[Notch] Shakes his head and peeks into the room- Cp?

[CP] Is curled around his sleeping wife, Aether is in her crib with Blake-

[Notch] Pads over quietly - Cp? It's time to get up.

[CP] Grumbles- Fuck off

[Notch] Come on, it's Monday and I checked the time. Jeb should be expecting you.

[CP] Grumbles and rolls over to flip Notch off. His moving does cause Lie to stir-

[Lie] Very sleepily- The baby is not crying... Why are we awake?

[Notch] I'm waking Cp up to go to the office. I even made him a lunch in honor of his first day. - He puts the half-bag on Cp's chest so it sucks into his inventory.

[CP] Groans-

[Lie] Pushes herself up a little, her hair dimly lighting the room- Is it really time for that?

[Notch] Well, yes. I always got everyone to work early, that way they could leave while it was still light and have the evenings free.

[CP] - Fiiiiine- He finally sits up and stretches

[Lie] - You'll be fine CP, I doubt they'll have you do too much today

[Notch] Probably just a meeting so you can scare, I mean 'meet' everyone formally. And set you up with a workspace.

[CP] - Joy- He leans over and kisses his wife before swinging his legs out of the bed and standing. He heads for the crib to check on Aether

[Blake] Little tail wag.

[Notch] Sorry to wake you too Lie, I was trying to be quiet. 

[CP] Leans down and kisses Aether's head-

[Lie] - It's alright, it would have happened anyways since our dreamscape is connected

[Notch] Ah good point. So hows the shared terrain then?

[Lie] - Pretty much the same, can't expand it much when you can't have much sex...

[CP] Is rifling through a trunk for his glasses-

[Notch] Blushes - I didn't mean like that. I just gathered from hearing TLOT and Steve talk about there's that it's possible to build on it same as here. 

[CP] - Haven't tried that is a very long time, it's fairly peaceful in there anyways- Finds his glasses and puts them on

[Notch] All the more interesting a prospect for that reason. Your taste in building seems to tend to the grandiose. 

[CP] - Yeah yeah, whatever...- He gives his wife one last kiss before creating an opening to Jeb's computer- Anything else you wanna say?

[Notch] Clasps his hands together - Just.... I'm proud of you. I'm giving you the keys to the kingdom here... and I think you'll do a great job.

[CP] Flips Notch off as he goes through the portal-

[Lie] Can't help but laugh as he leaves- Ah, the official salute of the kingdom

[Notch] Chuckles- It's a special griefer salute.

[CP] Slips into Jeb's office just to find everything quiet and dark, he frowns a little and slinks out into the atrium. He hears nothing beyond the air-conditioning kicking in to keep the building at a designated temp. He gives a small mental burst to see if there's anyone in the office at all-

-There are a few rather vigorous plants in Dofta's office that stand out like small lights in vast array of offices, and the soft glow of the mossy cobble with Lie's little flowers living on it. The tree in the atrium has it's own aura and there's a tiny whiff of a familiar annoying scent. A few hairs from Doc's dragon mane tangled in the very top branches of the tree. 

There's a gentle buzz from Godmorgan as well. They've fallen asleep at their desk again. - 

[CP] Seriously considers going to scare the crap out of the human but instead opts to see what he'll be working with. It's all too easy and familiar of a feeling to pull up the coding for his home, but this time he was pulling up all the information on every computer in the office as he begins looking through it-

-Most of the workers have personalized their computers a bit, the wallpapers are everything from nice nature photos to tired and nonsensical memes. Two of them are running screensavers at the moment. One is a 3d render of a pirate galleon under full sail, complete with roiling waves and creaking wood. The other is a marching band of cartoon cats playing a jaunty tune at a very low volume.

[CP] Ignores the images and looks at the coding itself, settling back into a lounging position as he floats in the atrium, the whir of numbers before him familiar as he looks through everything-

-There's a soft beeping at the front door as Dofta arrives and undoes the lock- 

[Dofta] She walks briskly into the atrium and jumps in suprise at seeing Cp unexpectedly. - Oh!

[CP] - You guys always start so late?

[Dofta] Late? I'm usually the first one here. It's 8:00am.

[CP] - That's not what Notch told me

[Dofta] Oh... That's... I guess he didn't know. Jeb pushed everyone back an hour unoffically. He's useless in the morning. I think intially it was because his kid was still a baby and keeping him and his wife up all night. The others will be here soon. Fangbo and Tokig tend to get caught in traffic but they're usually here shortly after me. Jeb tends to roll in around 9:00, everyone else varies a little. But Svit's a bum, He'll be last.

[CP] - Well there's already somebody else here

[Dofta] Is bustling around a little, making coffee. - Oh? Who is it?

[CP] - The fuck should I know? I've been sitting here fixing your damn computers. By the way, you guys really need to be more creative about the names of the folders you hide your porn in

[Dofta] Bristles- The guys maybe. I don't keep anything naughty on my work computer. How unprofessional.

[CP] Shrugs- Anyways, your computers should run faster now... Can I go home now?

[Dofta] I don't know...? I do know Jeb has something for you specifically. So you might want to wait a bit. 

[Fangbo] Comes in talking quietly to Drona- Ah! Here he is, the man of the hour. 

[Drona] Takes one look at him and freezes. - I-I-

[CP] - Oh fucking joy... At least I get to yell at Notch...

[Fangbo] Why do you wanna yell at Markus now? 

[Drona] Is clearly unsettled and watching him warily. Her thoughts are easy to read- Please don't hurt us...

[CP] - Because the asshole woke me up and made me get here an hour before anyone else

[Dofta] Is a bit tickled at seeing Drona's reaction and makes a point of not only offering Cp coffee but standing on her tiptoes to highlight the fact that he's just floating. 

[Fangbo] I doubt it was an intentional grief. He always was a morning person.

[CP] - I don't need fucking coffee- He closes the screens of code in front of him

[Dofta] Okay, no need to get excited. 

[Drona] thoughts- Please don't set the office on fire.

[CP] Grins at Drona- Fire would be a nice change of scenery

[Godmorgan] Wakes at the smell of coffee and wanders out with a yawn-

[Drona] Strangled squeak- 

[Fangbo] Oh, don't be so mean Cp. Your whole world is in the next room. Plus countless others. 

[Dofta] Cp's just having some fun Drona.

[Godmorgan] Stops at the sight of CP- I was really hoping that you guys were joking about this...

[CP] - Mean is my job

[Dofta] Gives Godmorgan the coffee instead. - We told you. 

[Fangbo] It's not something any of us would joke about. 

[Drona] You really are a....

[CP] Lowers his glasses so the glow is visible- A what?

[Godmorgan] Can't stop a shudder at the sight of the glow-

[Drona] A Herobrine.... A really really real one... out here.... holy shit....

[Fangbo] He's not the only one either. It's a really good thing that Dofta is working hard to make sure all the new NOTCH AI's are helpful and good influences.

[Dofta] Proud nod-

[CP] - Up until recently I was the only one that could get out

[Fangbo] It only takes one to open a door. 

[Dofta] I think it's wonderful. Being in game is the best feeling. 

[Fangbo] You just like having little dragon wings and a tail, scaly girl. 

[Dofta] That too!

[Drona] Pinches herself-

[CP] - That reminds me I need to check in with Endrea

[Dofta] Big smile- Say hi to her for me. 

[Dofta] I think I'm losing my marbles...

[Godmorgan] - I don't think you're the only one

[Jeb] Half asleep behind them- Why is everyone standing in the doorway?

[CP] - Hey fucker! Can I go yet?

[Jeb] Huh? No! Don't leave. I have something for you. So impatient.

[CP] - You know I'd rather not be here

[Jeb] Sighs- Yes yes. Still. 

[Dofta] Come on Cp! We want to show you, I helped too. - She gives the tiniest tug on his shirtail. 

[Drona] Is very frightened for her safety.

[Godmorgan] Scoots closer to Drona to whisper to her- Didn't they say he had a wife?

[CP] - Show me what?

[Jeb] You'll have to come see. - Motions for him. 

[Drona] Yeah.... they did.... I wonder what she's like...? Maybe just as terrifying.

[Godmorgan] - Or maybe not, maybe in a very bad position? I can't imagine him just marrying someone without somehow getting something advantageous...

[CP] - Fine- He brings himself back down to the ground

[Drona] Maybe he married an Enderdragon? 

[Dofta] Giggles sweetly-

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, I think I'm going to go hide in my office for now

[Fangbo] Way to be a stick in the mud Godmorgan. 

[Dofta] Leads the way with Jeb behind her. They walk a little way down the hall and open a door- In here Cp.

[CP] Approaches the room and looks in-

-It's a big office and they've made an effort to decorate without crowding the space. There's a cushy chair and a fragrant potted lavender plant under a daylight bulb. The walls are mostly plain apart from a calender with pictures of flowers and a large framed photo poster. It's a fairly close shot of a lava flow and a volcano in the background, probably taken in Hawaii. The carpet has been switched out for a red so deep it's almost black and there's an extra large mug on the desk blotter. The mug says in block letters- "I'm not saying I hate you, but I'd unplug your ventilator to charge my cell phone." 

The computer is large, it's a clear tower with a lot of tiny extra fans that have blue leds on them. The screen is as big as a small tv and the mouse looks like one wrong click might launch the space shuttle. -

[CP] - Problem... I'm taller than you. My knees will bang against that desk non stop

[Jeb] Do you want a standing desk instead?

[Dofta] I can get some stuff and make it taller?

[CP] - I don't need a desk, fucking Nether I don't even need a computer!

[Dofta] Well... we wanted you to have your own space Cp...

[CP] Gives her an unimpressed look-

[Fangbo] Comes up behind them - Let me guess, he hates it? 

[Dofta] Little lip pout. - Darn it.

[Drona] Is just peeking at them from farther down the hallway.

-Dofta's phone lights up with a text from Lie-

[Lie] - I can feel his irritation, don't take it personally, he just doesn't like being given things

[Dofta] Feels it buzz and reads the phone screen- Oh... okay. - She types back- I'll try. But Jeb gave him a ridiculiously nice computer.

[Jeb] Looks exasperated.

[Lie] - You'll be fine, he'll adapt to it if you leave him alone

[Jeb] Well it's yours either way. Most of what I need you to do is ironing out bugs anyway. I'd think you'd prefer to upload dodgy patches on something external to examine them. 

[Drona] Can't help herself - Can an AI get a computer virus?

[CP] - Technically yes?

[Jeb] Well there you go. Just use the rig, keep any bad code quarantined.

[CP] - But that's boring!

[Locklear] Escorted Yster to work-

[Yster] Outside the room- Hey guys. More decorating? 

[Jeb] No, Cp's here.

[Locklear] - Oh, he finally showed up?

[Yster] He volunteered. I had no doubts. 

[Drona] I was really hoping it was a prank....

[Locklear] - Just watch your back. I've lived with him

[CP] Once alone is calling Notch-

[Notch] Picks up his phone- Yes? Hey! How's it going?

[CP] - YOU FUCKER YOU SENT ME HERE AN HOUR BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!

[Notch] Nearly drops the phone- What??? I was sure I had the time right!

[CP] - They've changed it since you worked here asshole!

[Notch] Oh geeze.... I'm sorry Cp. Fucking Jeb...

[CP] Is pretty sure if he continues to talk to Notch he'll promise something he shouldn't so he pokes his head out of his office and chucks his phone at Jeb-

[Jeb] Is caught squarely and drops the muffin he was walking with- Fuck!

[CP] Slams his door shut-

[Lie] Is more than a little irritated at Aether's relentless screaming at the moment-

[Blake] Is just circling and licking her, he's beside himself because she won't stop. Finally he gives up and just howls along with her.

[Lie] - Blake please don't do that...- She sends a message out over chat- I need a psychic who's not as worn out as me over here

[TLOT] Just appears beside her and immediatly clamps his hands over his ears- I was going to ask what was wrong, but...

[Lie] - She won't stop and I don't know why...

[TLOT] Feels her out - OH... Lie she's growing teeth. I wonder if they're going to be sharp like mine and that's why it apparently hurts?

[Lie] - Oh, so she's teething? Well this will be going on for awhile then... Do you want to go get some of the pain flowers for me?

[TLOT] Is already heading outside- Of course- 

\- All five of the pigpeople are waiting, they've heard the noise and come to check on their mistress. - 

[Francis] Sir! Is there anything we can do to help? 

[TLOT] I doubt it... the little one is having growing pains. - He's headed for the greenhouse- 

[Cradilly] Snaps and then settles, recognizing him as he reaches for the little belled flowers - Easy now. 

[Moth] Peeks into the house- We're here if you need us Lie. 

[TLOT] Smiles at her as he comes back in to hand the flowers to Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you, I appreciate it Moth- Lie takes the flowers and plucks a few berries- Okay Aether, this will taste weird, but it will make the pain go away for a little bit- She smushes the berries in her fingers and spreads the juice on Aether's gums, letting the numbing agent spread

[Aether] Almost immediately her cries settle down a little-

[TLOT] How strange. I wonder why it hurts so much. 

[Blake] Little sigh of relief as well. 

[Hoff] Poor child, it's hard being young.

[Lie] - Her teeth are pushing through her gums, piercing her skin, of course it's going to hurt

[TLOT] Blinks- Kinda glad I don't remember anything like that.

[Lie] - Yeah...- She takes a bit of carpet to wipe away Aether's tear streaks

[Aether] Little whimpers-

[Lie] - It's not helping that she's missing daddy too

[TLOT] Where is he anyway? I saw him go out earlier.

[Lie] - It's his first day of work at mojang

[TLOT] Oh. I hope he hasn't set anyone on fire.

[Lie] - I'm sure Dofta or Yster would be calling me if he did

[TLOT] I just hope he's behaving.

[Lie] - I may check in on him later, since we both know that will help calm him down, and I can feel his irritation right now. First though I have to figure out how to make this numbing agent in the pain berries last longer...

[TLOT] Do you want a bit of my power? Try to amp them up a bit?

[Lie] - We can try

[TLOT] Offers his hands- 

-Pigpeople are excited now to watch them do some magick-

[Lie] Takes his hand and concentrates, focusing on creating a batch of pain flowers-

[Aether] The numbing is already wearing off and she's hiccupping a little-

[TLOT] Lets his own energies flow with hers, not guiding but just offering. His own small worries bubble up a little as their concious minds twine together with the power.

[Lie] Pushes TLOT's worries aside for a moment as the flowers spring up in her hands- Alright, let's see how well this works...- She plucks another berry and repeats the process from earlier

[Blake] Happy wagging. 

[TLOT] Nicely done.

[Lie] - Well, my fingers are certainly more numb than before... You however...

[TLOT] Me?

[Lie] - I felt those worries TLOT, is everything alright?

[TLOT] It's just... I'm worried for my lamb. He's being brave, but I can feel his fear.

[Lie] - Do you want to talk about it?

[TLOT] There's not much to say really... his glitch is getting worse. Everytime he changes I have to try my hardest to calm him down so he'll turn back. I feel like his own fear and panic is making it harder to control. He's afraid of getting stuck.

[Lie] - Maybe it's because he's not controlling the initial transformation? Maybe if he can figure out how to shift into his other form on purpose, then that might help?

[TLOT] Maybe? It's hard to explain how I do it, so I feel like I'm not being much help. It's no different for me then breathing anymore.

[Lie] - I suppose it's probably the same for me or Doc too...

[TLOT] It's like trying to help someone make their own heart beat. And I feel terrible because I can't help...

[Lie] - I'm sorry TLOT, I'm not sure how to help other than offering you some more calming blossoms to keep on hand

[TLOT] Slumps- Better then nothing. I'm going to head back now if Aether is okay. I don't want to leave him alone for long.

[Lie] - I understand- She spawns some calming blossoms and passes them over- Things will work out TLOT, they always do

[TLOT] Sniffs the flowers - Thank you Lie. - He tp's back to Steve with a polite nod.

[Godmorgan] Finally comes out of his office for lunch, hoping to not run into CP and eat in peace-

[Svit] Is spread out and taking up an entire table near the coffee machine. It looks like he brought all the parts of a complicated sandwich and assembled them just now.

[Godmorgan] Moves over to Svit- So have you seen him yet?

[Svit] Him who?

[Godmorgan] - The Herobrine? Jeb gave him an office down there...- Motions down the hall he last saw CP go down

[Svit] Mm-hm Sure. It's a prank, it has to be.

[Godmorgan] - Svit… It's not...

[Svit] Are you in on it too? I see the others talking quietly in their little groups. You think I don't notice how they shut up so I don't hear and start up again when they think I'm gone?

[CP] Slinks through the shadows-

[Godmorgan] - Svit, I thought it was a prank too until this morning

[Svit] Nods and goes back to eating. - Okay Morg. You have fun with that.

[Godmorgan] Feels the hair on the back of his neck raise up-

[CP] - Aww, now you two wouldn't happen to be gossiping about me would you?

[Svit] Just keeps eating and doesn't look- Uh huh. I'm onto you guys. No gossip, just people playing silly buggers.

[CP] Sets a part of Svit's sandwhich on fire- Are you sure about that?- He comes out of the shadows floating

[Svit] Drops it in alarm- What the fuck!!! - And nearly falls out of his chair-

[CP] Laughs-

[Godmorgan] Stumbles back- The fuck!?

[Svit] Gets up unsettled- Okay, you got me. But that's not cool man.

[Godmorgan] - Uh, Svit? Behind you...

[CP] Had removed his glasses awhile ago-

[Svit] Turns around and freezes, and then shakes his head- No way. No way in hell.

[CP] - I think you mean Nether

[Locklear] Comes out of Yster's office- Honestly CP, don't you do enough of that at home?

[Svit] His eye twitches and he moves to get a better look at Cp, he still looks suspicious.

[CP] - Oh come on Locklear, it's not as if you haven't done the same

[Locklear] - Yes but at least I only do it to those who deserve it

[Svit] Creeps a little closer- Okay, I'll give it to you. I don't know how you're doing that glow, but it looks really good. - He sticks out a hand tentively. - Svit.

[CP] Ignores his hand- I believe you already know my name

[Svit] Withdraws- Ha, I get it. Real smooth, but Jeb said you had a nickname, Cp right?

[CP] - Only to distinguish myself from the others

[Svit] Yeah, there are a lot right... kinda glad I don't do AI programming any more.

[CP] - Anymore?

[Svit] Yeah, I used to make NOTCHes, they gave my job to Dofta. Pfft.

[CP] Sets himself on fire-

[Godmorgan] - FUCK!

[Svit] Whoah!!! Fucking hell dude!!!

[Dofta] Was headed that way and is now calling Lie frantically-

[CP] - You... You are the cause then...

[Svit] Of what??? - He's backing away a bit-

[CP] - Harvestman

[Svit] Connecting dots- Hey man... if you got a bad one... it's not like I did it on purpose! They were set to random!

[CP] His flames are getting stronger-

[Dofta] On the phone in the hallway- Lie! Please stop him before he sets the building on fire! 

[Fangbo] Is a bit more proactive and grabbed a fire extinguisher - Calm down or I'll spray you!

[Lie] - I'm coming through your computer!

[CP] - How dare you! Do you know the HELL we went through!?

[Svit] Is pressed against the wall in fear- 

[Fangbo] Squirts Cp with the fire extinguisher-

-The fire extinguisher has no effect-

[Lie] Slips out and Aether is already crying because of her mouth pain-

[CP] Freezes at the sound of his child's cries, immediately turning towards them-

[Godmorgan] - The fuck?

[Svit] Also confused- Does anyone else hear a baby? 

[Dofta] Dashes for her office. 

[Jeb] Peeks out of his office- Who brought a baby? I'm trying to work here.

[Lie] - Hey, sorry about the crying, she's teething

[CP] Heads towards the noise himself-

[Svit] Nearly collapses in relief-

[Fangbo] Follows curiously with the extinguisher-

[Dofta] Poor Aether!

[CP] - Lie...

[Lie] - CP, it's only your first day and you already caught on fire?

[CP] - Why is she crying?- He goes to take his daughter from his exhausted looking wife

[Lie] - She's teething, I've got some mashed up pain berries to help numb the pain though, just need to apply some more though

[CP] - Here, give it to me- He takes the jar from Lie and heads back out into the atrium

[Dofta] I think Svit said something to him....

[Lie] Follows CP out- Any idea what?

[CP] Is already putting the berry juice on Aether's gums- There you go, we'll make that pain go away

[Godmorgan] - Ummm...

[Svit] Is sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up- 

[Fangbo] Goes to hang the fire extinguisher back on the wall. 

[Dofta] I just heard Cp yelling at him about something.

[Lie] Sighs and follows her husband-

[Godmorgan] Hurries over to Fangbo- Who are they!?

[Fangbo] His family. 

[Dofta] Oh, the lady with the white hair is Lie and the little one is their baby Aether.

[Godmorgan] - That's his wife?

[Aether] Is settling down and snuggling against her dad-

[Dofta] She used to be one of us. You can go native if you stay in the digital world long enough.

[Lie] Once making sure CP is calm heads over towards Dofta- Sorry about all this...

[Dofta] Well we knew he had a temper, doesn't make him less brilliant. 

[Fangbo] Yeah, programmers are always an odd bunch. It's a side effect of late nights and complex problems and too much time alone.

[Svit] Has crept into the doorway and is watching Cp with wide eyes-

[Lie] - Still... I really wished he could have gone more than half a day before catching on fire...

[Aether] Is falling asleep on CP-

[Godmorgan] - But, you were one of us?

[Lie] - Yeah, was fully human till TLOT turned me into a brine when I was becoming digital

[Dofta] Gives Svit a jab - I don't know what you said, but you're damn lucky his wife answered the phone. 

[Svit] His... wife? 

[Fangbo] Thanks for riding to the rescue Lie. You look a bit frazzled.

[Lie] - Heh, Aether's been screaming for several days non stop now...

[Dofta] Wait... days? 

[Svit] Quietly, sheepishly, introduces himself to Lie-

[Lie] - Time difference Dofta, and hello...

[Svit] near whispering- Do you... need help...?

[Dofta] It's that bad?

[Lie] - Well it is about three days per every hour out here...

[Godmorgan] - Seriously though...

[Svit] No, I mean... are you in danger? Is he bi-polar or something?

[Dofta] Rolls her eyes, and then responds to Lie- Oh dear....

[Lie] - What? Uh... No?

[Svit] Then.. I'm sorry...

[Fangbo] Comes over to look at Aether- Is it almost time for teeth little one?

[CP] - Sounds like it...

[Aether] Points in Lie's direction- Ma!

[Fangbo] Awwwwwwww.

[Lie] - Sorry for what?

[CP] - Yeah mommy is over there

[Svit] He got a bad NOTCH, didn't he? That's what made him freak out...

[Lie] - He had a good first, then a bad one took over and turned him into what he is now...

[Svit] Looks down in shame.

[Dofta] Nobody really understood what was at stake back then...

[Lie] - Well, at least you do now, and he may not have reacted so badly if it weren't for that recent bad update...

[Aether] Yawns and curls up against her dad-

[CP] Rubs Aether's back- Go ahead and sleep

[Svit] It's not my job anymore. 

[Dofta] You know we're sorry Lie. We're trying to make up for it by helping you guys. 

[Fangbo] She's adorable Cp.

[CP] Small smile- And growing up so fast

[Lie] - I know, and we do appreciate it

[Godmorgan] - I... I am so confused as to how you and your husband, well... Ended up being just that

[Dofta] It's a creepypasta thing. They have soulmates.

[Lie] - Actually, I'm not sure how well that will work anymore since she's... Well...

[Locklear] - True, she did have a hand in that...

[Svit] I don't get. Love is blind, and deaf and dumb and stupid.... - throws up his hands a bit in consternation.

[Dofta] Well it wasn't what kept you two getting along right? I mean, I know he loves you. It's kind of obsessive and smothery, but it IS love right?

[Lie] - Oh absolutely, but Insanity is what made the spark in him to pay attention

[Aether] Flops-

[CP] - Aaaand she's out of it

[Fangbo] If her mouth hurts that might be for the best. 

[Svit] Insanity?

[Lie] - Something which all the creepy pasta's had until recently

[CP] Stands and moves closer to his wife-

[Svit] Moves back a little. He's very wary of Cp. - But not anymore? 

[Dofta] She's an actual entity that was sorta... contained.

[Fangbo] Also comes over - Lie... Are you in need of a babysitter? Or maybe a hairdresser?

[Lie] Laughs a little- Probably and can't...

[CP] Looms over Lie before leaning down to kiss the top of her head-

[Svit] Flinched as he leaned over her and then relaxes. 

[Fangbo] No, I mean to comb it out. You've got bad tangles.

[Lie] - Oh, I do? It gets hard to tell in game...

[Fangbo] You do, and I have a brush, I'll work it out for you. Your hair is so crazy long. Come on, We'll go in my office.

[Lie] - Okay okay

[CP] - I've got Aether, don't worry

[Lie] Lets herself be led away-

[Fangbo] Offers Lie her chair and starts working on the knots with a brush. 

[Svit] Peeks at the baby- What... what is she?

[CP] - A baby?

[Svit] No, I mean... is she half-human or something?

[CP] - She's full brine

[Svit] So your type is compatible with one another... oh my gods... We weren't sure... Glitched Alexes are so rare...

[CP] Snorts- Are you kidding me, brines as far as we can tell are super fertile

[Svit] Yeah but....

[Dofta] Give Cp a wry look- They tend to bond with Steve's, since they're such a common spawn. Brines aren't frogs, it's not like a same sex pair can make kids.

[Svit] Looks striken-

[Godmorgan] - Either that or they just fight

[Aether] Little lips smacks in her sleep-

[Fangbo] Gestures at Svit with a mischevious smile- Don't mind Svit, I think he's just feeling the jaws of evolution close on his throat. 

[Svit] Shut up Fangbo! It's not funny! I doubt he's the only one that might want my head just because of the early NOTCH AI's! It was harder to make them back them too! Dofta has templates and shit now! The few times I got a really good one they'd escape before I could fucking study them!

[Lie] - Is that why Jeb seemed so interested in Ett?

[Svit] Ett? 

[Dofta] Yes. I would say so.

[CP] - My original father...

[Fangbo] He seemed like a nice person...

[Svit] Pales-

[Lie] - He did, and from what CP and Stevie have told us, he was

[Dofta] At Svit- He was killed by one of the more violent NOTCHs. 

[Svit] I think I'm going to be sick...

[CP] - Early game was certainly much more harsh

[Lie] Winces a little as Fangbo hits a difficult snag-

[Svit] ... but we thought it was just a game... nobody knew... we still don't know why it can generate sentient digital entities.

[Dofta] But it's machine learning right? Like a neural net. You give the parameters and the info and then... a lot of times you have no idea how it reached a certain answer.

[CP] Kicks off the ground so he can float again, giving Aether a flatter surface to sleep on-

[Lie] - … Dofta? Did I close the opening on your computer?

[Dofta] I don't know? I hope so. 

-There's a mooing noise from down the hall and Blake charges Cp and jumps on him-

[CP] Fights shouting as Blake slams a paw right on his balls-

[Lie] Clasps a hand over her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh at her husband

[CP] - Damnit Blake! Get off!

[Blake] Flops to the floor and circles, trying to get to Aether- 

[Dofta] Perks- Did anyone else hear a moo?

[Svit] That is a big dog....

[Lie] Can't hold back her laughter anymore-

[CP] Comes back down and actually gets on the floor so Blake will stop fretting over Aether- Yes I heard the cow, and of course he's big, he's a wolf

[Blake] Ar! Ar! 

[Svit] Didn't that hurt???

[Fangbo] Oh dear... - hits a bad snag and tugs on it- 

[CP] - No shit! I may be a million times stronger than you, but that's spot still sensitive!

[Lie] - Ah, geeze, I didn't realize how bad it had gotten...

-Lies pinata colored cow wanders down the hall with zero fucks given. 

[Fangbo] Aaaa! 

[Jeb] Comes out of his office just in time for the cow to walk by the door- What on earth are you all doing out here????

[Lie] To the cow- Hey now, how did you get out?- She tempts it over with a few plants

[CP] - Well I'm taking care of my daughter

[Cow] Mooooo

[Jeb] And the... I'm assuming from the noise it's a cow? 

[Fangbo] He's kinda pretty looking. Is it from a texture pack? 

[Svit] I didn't do it!

[Jeb] Massages his temples- For once in your entire career I believe you Svit.

[Lie] - From Yaunfen's candy seed, yes. It produces vanilla milk

[Aether] Little noises-

[Dofta] That actually sounds really good. I haven't had any kind of raw milk in forever. 

[Jeb] Probably because it's illegal. Why did you ever have it? 

[Dofta] I had an uncle with a dairy farm. Pppth!

[Lie] Rolls a bucket towards Dofta- Knock yourself out

[CP] Waits for Blake to lay down and places Aether on him- I'm going to close that portal before anything else comes through-

[Jeb] Just gives up- Don't get it on the carpet please.

[Lie] - Sorry for the commotion Jeb

[Jeb] I kind of expected a bit of nonsense... But the cow was unexpected. 

[Dofta] Nudges the cow near a bench and milks it with only a little difficulty. 

[Fangbo] Excuse me for a sec Lie. - She gets her coffee cup and a spoon and offers it to Dofta to put some of the milk in it. 

[Blake] Happy wolf-

[Lie] - Although I'm a little surprised, you noticed the cow... But not the fact that my husband was on fire earlier?

[Jeb] I was trying to ignore it, I'm aware that's a thing he does.

[CP] Returns having closed the portal and looks at Blake- You're not going to move, are you?

[Godmorgan] Is just standing there... Not sure what to think anymore, but he is getting a couple of merch ideas-

[Blake] Very gentle tail wag- Urf. 

[Dofta] Pets the cow- Who's a good girl? 

[Fangbo] Takes a drink from her mug and smiles at Lie. - Very nice. Cheers. - She goes back to combing the last of the knots from Lie's tresses.

[CP] - Lie, do you want me to take Aether for a bit? You look exhausted...

[Lie] - You know it's difficult to sleep without you...

[Jeb] At Cp - did you get anything done this morning?

[CP] - The fuck do you think?

[Jeb] Throws his hands up- If I knew I wouldn't ask! You're the mind reader, not me! 

[Svit] He can read minds too?!??!

[Lie] - We both can which means that Aether is likely going to be able to as well

[Fangbo] Finishes braiding Lie's hair and ties it off with a small hair band. 

[Svit] Strangled squeak-

[CP] - Though I'm much better at it than her

[Lie] - You've also had much more time to fine tune your powers. Thank you Fangbo

[Jeb] Well???

[Dofta] Is petting the cow. The weird flaps of color all over it are like feathers almost- 

[Fangbo] My pleasure Lie, your hair is lovely.

[CP] - No shit I'm done with it, I pretty much had it done before any of you fuckers got here!

[Jeb] Then just go. We'll make this just a monday morning and special events thing. If the time differential is that severe...

[CP] Shrugs- I'm fine with that, not like I can't work on some stuff from inside the game too

[Jeb] I have your number...

[Dofta] Walks over to Cp- But you're welcome either way. I think you could use some socializing- She's thinking very hard at Cp hoping he'll pick up on it. She's rather enjoying him terrorizing Svit. 

[Svit] At Jeb- Can I have monday's off from now on?

[Jeb] No.

[CP] There is an air of mischief about him-

[Lie] - Calm down CP- She goes to get the cow

[CP] - I haven't done anything

[Lie] - Yet

[Dofta] Looks satisfied. 

[Svit] Terrified. 

[Blake] Arf.

[CP] Picks up Aether and creates a new opening-

[Lie] - See you guys around

[Fangbo] Thanks for making it an atypical morning.

[Svit] Just like that???

[CP] - Just like that what?

[Svit] Gestures at the opening wildly- 

[Fangbo] They just use whatever electronics are around.

[CP] - Yeah, it's that easy for us

[Svit] Is thinking about becoming a hermit somewhere.

[Lie] - Come on CP, you too Blake- She steps through the portal

[Cow] Just standing in the opening. 

[Blake] Runs and snaps at the cow a little so it runs through-

[CP] Brings up the rear and shuts the portal behind him-

[Godmorgan] - Well then...

[Svit] That was... terrifying.

[Jeb] Just.... go do something useful.

[Godmorgan] - I mean... At least the baby was cute?

[Fangbo] She is adorable! 

[Dofta] And a new species, it's rather exciting! 

[Svit] Faints-


	412. Babies, Babies and More Babies

[Doc] Has been searching the castle all morning and finally finds hir 

quarry deep in one of the warrens of hidden rooms- Were you just planning on hiding from everyone?

-An arrow comes flying out of the dark corner and hits hir in the arm- 

[Doc] Fuck! I'm trying to help you! - They're struggling a bit to pull it out- 

[Traveler] Just... stay away! 

[Doc] I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened to you....

-Another arrow shoots out and this one barely misses- 

[Doc] Look, I know you're scared. I am too. I need to know what killed you. 

[Traveler] Leans forward enough that Doc can see her coal black eyes- You don't want to know.

[Doc] I have a suspicion... 

[Traveler] It's a nightmare, with so many eyes...

[Doc] But where? Where were you? 

[Traveler] Shakes her head. - I'm not risking myself like that again. I'm not even sure why I'm still alive...

[Doc] Gets the arrow out. - Please at least come upstairs. 

[Traveler] No. 

[Doc] Then will you at least stay in the castle? I want to make sure you're safe. 

[Traveler] Until I'm ready to talk right? Ha... Go away. 

[Doc] Is staring stubbornly- 

[Traveler] Fine, I'll stay... 

[Doc] Good. -They set down a chest of food - I'll come check on you later.

-There's a loud roaring outside Six's temporary room and a few of the 

decorative masks pop off the wall as the floor shakes-

[Six] -Hearing the noise, she leaves her room to go outside to investigate- 

-The ground shakes again as a huge creature runs by outside. - 

[Yaunfen] Is riding Fru around the side yard and seems only marginally in control of the fruitcake patterned T-Rex. 

[Waffles] Comes up to her in a lazy cat fashion and yawns, showing their gigantic saberteeth.

[Six] -Startled, she backs up slowly and away from Waffles- What is that?!

[Yaunfen] Drags the reigns on the T-Rex but can't get Fru to stop- 

[Fru] Bumps into a tree. 

[Doc] Has come dashing up from below with Izzy to see what's wrong, and stops next to Six. - Yaunfen! Be careful!

[Yaunfen] Waves- 

[Waffles] Mow.

[Izzy] Is starting to be able to track things with her eyes-

[Waffles] Gives Izzy a sniff- 

[Doc] You be careful too. Be a good kitty. 

[Waffles] Mrrp. 

[Doc] Oh hey Six, did you sleep okay?

[Izzy] Unintentionally whaps Waffles on the nose-

[Waffles] Shakes their head- Chuff!

[Six] Yeah? You mind telling me what that is!? -She gestures to Waffles-

[Doc] It's a sabertoothed... cat... cake. And before you say anything, I 

didn't do it.

[Six] Sabertoothed...? The only thing I understand of that is cat and cake. 

[Doc] It's the result of two different game mods 

interacting. 

[Fru] Trumpeting roar- 

[Doc] A prehistoric seed bleeding into one that's candy themed. Fru is the same. - Gestures at the giant dinosaur

[Six] -Looks over at the dinosaur- That's a interesting mix..

[Doc] Smiles - I think so, though a bit wild. The seed itself is amazing. 

Pretty much everything is edible. -Calls out- Just flop on them Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Oh yeah! - They suddenly tranform to their 

dragon shape on Fru's head and it knocks the dinosaur clean down onto the dirt.

[Six] That is pretty wild..

[Yaunfen] Hops off Fru and tries herding them a little- 

[Fru] Is trying to wander off- 

[Doc] Be firm kiddo, this is basic pet training.

[Yaunfen] Yes mada!

[Izzy] Makes some spit bubbles-

[Six] So this kind of stuff is normal here?

[Doc] Usually yes. Though the abundance of dragons is mainly my doing. We 

made the rounds of a lot of other seeds and rescued Enderdragon eggs where the adults had been killed but the eggs 

left behind. Like Izzy here, Yaunfen is adopted. 

[Yaunfen] Is having a shoving match with the T-Rex and seems to be winning-

[Six] Ah, I see. My server has a good amount of enderdragons, but they stay in 

the end most of the time. 

[Doc] If they're the type that likes cold, I get it. But ours are mostly 

from modded seeds. There's a six legged one that likes to dig, a netherdragon that's also a Herobrine, another that's 

a sea serpent... Fortunately they're pretty much all adults now. Pinwheel is the only trully unreasonable one. If you 

see a pink dragon with fluffy wings; stay out of striking range. She's lethal and grumpy.

[Six] I'll keep that in mind.

[Izzy] Does big stretch-

[Doc] Do you need help Yaunfen? 

[Yaunfen] Maybe?!

[Doc] Shit... Can you watch Izzy for a few minutes?

[Six] S-Sure?

[Doc] Hands her the baby carrier- I'll make this fast. 

[Waffles] Rolling around on the warm cobbles of the porch-

[Doc] Jumps as xe's halfway down the steps and transforms, streching out 

into hir dragon shape and thumping four paws in the dirt- 

[Fru] Turns curiously and then backs away a little-

[Six] -Looks at Izzy and smiles a bit- H-Hi Izzy.

[Izzy] Little feet kicks-

[Doc] Manuvers the dinosaur by dint of being larger then Fru and hir and 

Yaunfen are herding it back towards the pen-

[Six] You're a cutie. -smiles- Your mada will be back in a bit.

[Izzy] Burbles a little as she squiggles around before letting off a happy noise-

[Six] -Giggles- I'm glad you're happy at least.

[Izzy] Hiccups and it scares her, causing her to start crying-

[Six]-Picks up Izzy- Ah! No! Don't cry! 

[Izzy] Hiccups again-

[Six] -Gently pats Izzy's back- It's okay! Nothing to be afraid of! 

[Izzy] Whimpers, she does not like the hiccups, but being held is helping-

[Doc] Trots back around with Yaunfen, the two of them are horsing around a 

little. Yaunfen isn't as long as Doc, but they're almost as big.

[Six] -Isn't sure what to do- It's okay, I'm not sure how to help hiccups, but 

still! 

[Izzy] Is calming down and as her breathing settles the hiccups go away. She starts 

curling up against Six-

[Doc] Hmm? - Xe pads over- Do with what?

[Yaunfen] Also leans over with their long whiskers floating- Is Izzy okay?

[Six] -Still holding Izzy- She started to hiccup and then she started to cry! 

Holding her seemed to help though.

[Doc] Busks against Yaunfen and shakes hir mane out a bit- Thank you for 

that then. Poor thing seems to cry at the drop of a hat. 

[Yaunfen] Babies are so loud. - They shrink down to their semi human shape and Doc does the same. -

[Izzy] Is trying to suckle Six's clothes-

[Doc] I think someone wants a bottle of milk. - Xe pulls one out. - Thank 

goodness for inventories keeping things warm right?

[Six] She doesn't seem too bad to me, but I'm not around babies a whole lot. And 

yes, thank goodness!

[Doc] Admittedly I'm not used to human babies, so far 

I'm of the opinion that dragons are easier to raise. 

[Yaunfen] Wry smile- But T-Rexes are pretty hard too.

[Six] Can I feed her?

[Doc] If you want too? - holding the bottle-

[Yaunfen] Just having Lie milk must get boring.

[Six] -Grabs the bottle from Doc- Thank you.

[Izzy] Once presented with the bottle she latches on and eagerly starts drinking happily-

[Six] -Smiles at Izzy drinking from the bottle- 

[Waffles] Busks Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] Someone else is hungry... - They take out a chocolate chicken and hold it for the cat- 

[Waffles] Nabs it and savages it against the porch with a loud NOMNOMNOM and some flying chocolate bits-

[Doc] Six... do you have kids someplace? You did that pretty smoothly.

[Six] No, but I've done a bit of babysitting before and I almost had a kid once.

[Doc] I'm sorry if you lost someone... I know the feeling.

[Six] -gives a weak smile- It's alright, I got over it after a while..

[Doc] Nods- I understand. - They glance at Yaunfen playing with the big 

cat. - It's best to focus on what you do have.

[Izzy] Finishes her bottle-

[Six] Yep, looks like Izzy's all done.

[Doc] Do you want to burp her? - They take out a small cloth.

[Six] -Takes the bottle out of Izzy's mouth- Sure.

[Doc] Puts the cloth over her shoulder- Watch out for her, she likes to 

spit a little.

[Six] I don't mind. -Moves Izzy to her shoulder and starts to pat her back till 

she burps- 

[Izzy] Does spit up a little, it mostly dribbles down her chin though-

[Doc] Helps Six clean her up- Told ya.

[Yaunfen] Why's she so barfy?

[Six] It's alright, I still don't really mind.

[Doc] Near as I can tell, her digestive system is still coming online. 

Hence just the milk. And you shouldn't call it 'Lie milk.' If she heard you say that she'd likely get annoyed all over 

again. 

[Yaunfen] Sorry mada

[Six] Who's Lie? 

[Doc] A very good friend of ours. But she recently had a baby, and since 

I'm not physically capable of providing human milk for her directly... Yaunfen kinda....

[Yaunfen] I clicked on her with a bucket. It did work though!

[Six] -Blinks- Did you at least ask permission to do that?

[Yaunfen] No.... I did apologize though...

[Doc] Pats their shoulder- They're sorry and we've already sorted it out. Thankfully I can get in creative and copy 

things, so one time was enough. Izzy has to eat. It's healthier to give her human milk.

[Izzt] Burbles-

[Six] That's good, and yes it is healthier for her. 

[Doc] Nods- But, you wanted me to look at your code?

[Six] Yes, I did want that. 

[Yaunfen] .. Can I hold Izzy? 

[Doc] Eyebrows- Do you want too? 

[Yaunfen] Yeah.... kinda. And I bet you need your hands free.

[Doc] True. But maybe you should sit down first, and you have to support her head- 

[Yaunfen] Sits on a bench and pulls up their little clawed feet into a lotus pose before holding their hands out for 

the baby.

[Izzy] Squiggles a little-

[Six] -Hands Izzy to Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] Adjusts her with Doc's help

[Izzy] Her hands reach up and brushes against Yaunfen's hair strands-

[Six] -smiles- She's a cutie.

[Yaunfen] Looks a bit unsure about Izzy messing with their hair but smiles 

patiently-

[Doc] Rubs hir hands together- So now lets have a 

look at you. - They plunk down a command block and it hums and blinks. - Just put your hand on the top of it please.

[Six] Alright -puts her hand on top of the command block-

[Doc] Pulls up the read out and looks it over. - You have a lot of... Junk 

files... old files... wow... this is messy... Have you ever run a debugging program on yourself? Maybe a virus scan?

[Six] No.. The other people who've looked through told me the same, they never 

cleaned them out because they were afraid of messing up everything.. 

[Doc] Well fortunately for you I've done this sucessfully three times now 

on three different patients. - They crack their knuckles theatrically and plunk down a pair of wool blocks for each to 

sit on . [To avoid moving the command block.] Here, you can move your hand, just give me a sec.

[Izzy] Has a light grip on Yaunfen's hair and tries bringing it towards her mouth-

[Yaunfen] Nope, no nibbles- They move the hair out of the way and offer a 

finger instead.

[Six] Alright, but I rather you not mess with the files too much..-Moves her 

hand away-

[Izzy] Curls her fingers around Yaunfen's-

[Yaunfen] Having a 'moment' - Izzy...

[Doc] I can take it slow. I'm going to set you up with a debugging routine. Basically it will identify an area, look 

for bad code, and then adjust it in little bits so nothing major can go wrong. If the adjustments cause a bad value or 

misrouted packet they'll reverse and start working around the area, comparing it to the surrounding code to see what's 

supposed to be there.

[Izzy] Looks up at Yaunfen, and even though she can't really distinguish that it's them 

yet, she does know that they are there-

[Six] -Nods- Got it.

[Yaunfen] Plays with her wispy hair a little. They're still a tad unsure. 

\- You better get big soon. -they give her a gentle little poke in the tummy.

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] Gathers a glob of code off the top of the block 

and starts organizing it into a small object. - I'll add a little sugar, this is a big code packet. - The result is a 

small white block about 3x3 pixels on top of the command block - It'll dissolve so don't panic. Just take it. The 

issue is conflicting subroutines when you make certain movements in space and time. 

[Six] -Grabs the small block off the command block-

-The block goes soupy in her hands and melts into her 

skin near instantly-

[Doc] Watching curiously-

[Six] -flinches, not expecting it to do that-

[Doc] Sorry, part of my powers involve melting things... it can be 

unsettling.

[Yaunfen] Playing with Izzy gently-

[Six] It's alright.. I just didn't expect it to do that..

[Six] -Feels it start to tingle and move through her system- That feels 

weird... -She shudders at the feeling-

[Izzy] Blows small raspberry at Yaunfen-

[Doc] It's always odd if you're not used to having your coding repaired. I 

work on myself so often I barely think about it. 

[Yaunfen] Blows one back- You're silly.

[Six] Yeah, it's really strange to me, much like everything I've been learning 

here.

[Doc] Heh, you get used to it. It's an older seed, 

and I have a personal theory that several Herobrine's on one seed may have strange effects on the enviroment.

[Six] -Nods- Perhaps.

[Doc] Especially since this particular seed has four 

native Herobrines now. So... since you're not a brine specifically, do you not have a Steve or an Alex spawn on your 

home seed either? 

[Six] There is a Steve and Alex, but I've only talked to them like twice? 

[Doc] How come? Are they wandering souls? Our Alexsezia tends to vanish 

into the wilderness from time to time and not come back for days.

[Six] The server is just really big, they lived in another town from me. I 

don't really like being around lots of people in general so I don't visit them. The two occasions I've talked to them 

was when I was hanging out with my friend, Pyro.

[Izzy] Little fart-

[Doc] Who's Pyro? Is that your Herobrine? Having fire powers seems to be a 

common trait for us. 

[Yaunfen] That was stinky Izzy. Stinky stinky!

[Six] Another server's Herobrine. He's the guy who helped send me off into that 

other server.

[Doc] Oh, so he's from somewhere else too? Sounds like you have come from 

some kind of nexus.

[Six] Nexus?

[Doc] Waves hir hands around- You know, a center? Where things come 

together? This place would qualify. Since one of our number can go out into the real world we've brought all kinds of 

things in. We're actually keeping a giant sea monster on behalf of a friend out there that was tired of it's 

shenanigans.

[Six] Ah.. I guess kinda? Where I use to live definitely was the busiest out of 

the 3.

[Doc] Three? So three connected servers? That's bold. 

I'd be afraid of random griefers wandering in.

[Six] Technically they are spose to be 4 connected together, but the 4th one 

hasn't popped up yet. The admins of the server usually handle anything bad that enters the server, which honestly 

doesn't happen that often.

[Doc] Popped up? What kind of setup do you guys have? I own the server 

space for this seed, and thankfully the bill isn't too dear.

[Six] I have no idea! It's just been like that since forever. No one has been 

able to explain it and even I can't understand how it just does that.

[Doc] Do you have a server spirit? - They're having a thought and you can 

just see the wheels- 

[Yaunfen] Laughs- Mada is making that face again. 

[Doc] Waves them off in mock annoyance- Server spirits can be either gender... I know because we have one male and two 

females here... Testificates have three genders... So what if a server had a herm spirit? Someone who is able to self 

propigate?

[Izzy] Is getting a bit more stinky-

[Yaunfen] Wrinkles their nose- Mada. Izzy is stinky! 

[Doc] Face falls a bit- Give her to me. She probably needs a change...

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Six] I'm not very familiar with those..

[Doc] Well you met one last night. - They're prepping to change Izzy's 

diaper on the side table. 

[Yaunfen] At Six- You met my mom?

[Six] Oh! Yes I did meet her!

[Yaunfen] Mimes Deerheart's antlers with their hands 

above their own stubby horns- my Mom is the whole world. 

[Doc] It's a bit more complex then that, but technically correct. She's the physical manifestation of the seed itself. 

\- Cleaning Izzy's butt.

[Izzy] Tries to get her hands and feet in Doc's way-

[Doc] You're making this harder. Do you want to be 

clean or not?

[Six] That's interesting, but no we don't have those. 

[Doc] Tut-tut You might and not know it. They can hide, and lay dormant if 

they want too. It can take some rather extreme events to draw them out physically. But it's just a thought. I've never 

heard of seeds budding before. My first though is things spreading organically. 

[Yaunfen] Like mushrooms. Do mushrooms have seeds? 

[Doc] I don't think so Yaunfen. - Butt powdering happening.

[Izzy] Makes a face, she does not like the air on her butt-

[Doc] What's that face for? - Pokes her nose lightly-

[Six] -nods- I can ask Pyro if he's seen one before if I ever visit him again.

[Doc] If? Are you mad at him?

[Six] No, It's bit risky for me to jump around into different severs because my 

coding tears with each jump, and Pyro doesn't know squat about using commands.

[Doc] Well the tearing is a side effect of your 

coding errors. Hopefully the routine that's running on your system now will fix it. And in his defense, commands can 

be annoying to input. - Clean diaper is in play- 

[Six] You aren't wrong, but I don't plan on hopping around anytime soon anyway.

[Doc] Well as I said, we're happy to have you around. 

[Waffles] Lays on Doc's command block and flops with paws dangling- 

[Doc] Cats....

[Izzy] Happy shriek-

[Doc] Yikes!

[Six] Thanks, Also if you ever need someone to babysit for you I'll be around.

[Doc] Even better. - They catch sight of something 

and stop to look- I see someone you might have at least one thing in common with.... 

-There's a very distinctly yellow cat tail in the long grass and heading along at an unhuried pace-

[Six] Who? 

[Doc] Calls out - Hey TLOT? 

-The tail stops and quivers a little- 

[Yaunfen] We're on the porch. 

[TLOT] Comes padding out of the grass as a large gold cat and shifts to his human form. - Well I can see that Yaunfen.

[Izzy] More little leg kicks-

[Six] -Looks over at TLOT-

[TLOT] Ah, the new person, I saw you come in on the chat. 

[Doc] Six this is Herobrine the Lord of Tears. Our most senior native brine. TLOT, this is Six.

[TLOT] Don't say senior, it makes me feel old. 

[Yaunfen] But you are old. 

[TLOT] Shush.

[Six] Hello, nice to meet you. 

[TLOT] Likewise. 

[Doc] TLOT, Six has something I've only ever seen once before. Lava heals her. 

[TLOT] Really??? Are you a young brine with no glow Miss? Or perhaps your glitch is expressed somewhere else?

[Six] I'm not a brine. I'm not quite sure about the glitch part quite yet. 

[Doc] She's got enough bad code in her system to qualify for an honorary.

[TLOT] Can it be expelled on purpose? 

[Doc] No idea... Six, can you exhude or barf bad code if you're threatened?

[Six] Uh, Not that I know of.

[TLOT] Well... do you have healing powers at all?

[Six] Use to, but I rather not touch that subject too much.

[TLOT] Taps his chin- I ask because I do. I've never 

known if it had any connection to the lava thing. 

[Doc] That said, Six, if you do get any tears, let me know befoe you heal them so I can examine you and see what's 

going on to cause them.

[Izzy] Tries grabbing her foot-

[Six] Will do.

[Yaunfen] Reaches over to play with her toes-

[Endrea] Is walking towards the bar in search of GK-

-He's not there, but it's obvious the library is occupied. -

[Endrea] She walks around to the front doors with a little smile before opening them- 

GG?

[Gk] Is in his dragon shape and reading a small book - Hmm? Oh hey Endrea! 

What's new?

[Endrea] - Well I was wondering if you'd like to go for a fly?

[Gk] Oh sure. - He puts the book on top of a stack 

and minces over to her- Something on your mind?

[Endrea] Hesitates- Well, yes, but let's not discuss it here

[Gk] Not gonna stomp me for getting Ashe drunk are 

ya?

[Endrea] - No, of course not

[Gk] Eyebrow- Okay. - He shifts long enough to scoot through the doors and 

then re-expands, fanning his tentacled wings in the sun- it's a nice day for it.

[Endrea] Follows him out and shifts as well, in the bright sun her scales can be seen a 

bit duller and the edges of her wings are starting to tatter-

[Gk] You don't look so good. Are you getting sick..?

[Endrea] - No, I assure you, I'm not sick- She spreads her wings and takes to the air, 

waiting for GK to join her

[Gk] Hovers and steers in the usual way. Though he has to flap a bit more 

to keep up with her-

[Endrea] Starts leading them away from where anyone else could see them, she's enjoying 

the heat of the sun on her wings-

[Gk] Follows her curiously- What's wrong kiddo?

[Endrea] - GG... It... It's almost that time again...

[Gk] Pales- You mean...

[Endrea] - My rebirth cycle, it's going to occur again soon

[Gk] But... - He steels himself- There's no way to fix it, is there? Just 

gotta start all over...

[Endrea] - Yes, but I have a favor to ask of you

[Gk] You know I'd do just about anything for ya.

[Endrea] - Will you... Will you raise me this time around?

[Gk] Would Cp let me? I think he might kick my ass for asking if I could 

raise 'his' dragon.

[Endrea] - It's not his decision, my contract is not with him. Besides, he'll be busy 

with his own child, and Ashe has only just become an adult, I would not wish that burden on him

[Gk] Puffs up a little- If ya want me, I would be honored.

[Endrea] - Thank you, it's a great weight off of my mind

[Gk] How... how much time do we have left kiddo?

[Endrea] - Some, enough for you to baby dragon proof where ever we'll be staying

[Gk] What do I need to do? Beyond eliminating every speck of water?

[Endrea] - Claw proof yourself? Make sure there's no lava either?

[Gk] I'll drain the tub. Although... I'm having a thought, but nothing I want to 

float right now. Obviously I have work to do.

[Endrea]- Yes, thank you for agreeing to this GG

[Gk] So I also need to stick to you like glue, so I can catch you when.. it 

happens...

[Endrea] - Well you heard my dying calls perfectly fine last time

[Gk] Shivers- I remember.

[Endrea] Floats closer so she's over him and reaches down to nuzzle him- Don't worry, you'll do 

just fine

[Gk] I hope so.

[Steve] Are you sure this is a good idea? 

[TLOT] Actually no, I'm not. But I'm really tired of the constant psychic pressure of Lie's frustration all the time. 

The new parents need a break. And if Cp wants to be mad at me, it's not like this will be the first time. 

[Steve] Just... be super careful okay?

[TLOT] Oh trust me, this is nothing I want to play fast and loose with. - He pulls on one of Doc's gloves and then his 

remaining gold gauntlet over his right hand to hide it. He reaches it out towards the glass block that contains one of 

Lie's lust blossoms and clicks on it. The flower appearing in his hand for only a second before he changes to a 

different inventory slot to hide it. 

[Steve] Nods grimly- Let's go.

[Lie] Is playing with Aether inside-

[CP] Is out back tending to an issue with his mobs-

[Steve] Taps on the door and peeks in- Hey Lie?

[Lie] Looks up- Oh hey Steve, do you need something?

[Aether] Happy noises at Steve-

[Steve] No. - His thoughts are decently guarded- Just passing by and thought I'd check 

on you. How's the little bundle of joy?

[Lie] - Well, no mouth pain at the moment so she's pretty happy

[Aether] - Ma! Ma! Ma!

[Lie] - Yes I'm right here

[Steve] Hi Aether! I heard Cp's first day on the job didn't go too smoothly...

[TLOT] Has gone to see what Cp is doing-

[CP] Has just finished briefing with Winston and is heading towards the bath house to rinse himself 

off a little-

[TLOT] Is actually being sneaky, it's been awhile but he's doing fairly well.

[CP] Looks upwards as Endrea and GK pass by-

[TLOT] Is just there, by the doorway to the bathhouse. - Hi Cp. - 

He glances up- It's a good day to be outside, huh?

[CP] - For the dragons at least, what do you want?

[TLOT] Oh, not much. Am I inturruping something?

[CP] Suspicious look- No? I just finished going over some stuff with Winston...

[TLOT] Leans back unconcernedly- What's the look for?

[CP] - You're up to something...

[TLOT] Lazy smile- Maybe? I thought you liked mischief?

[CP] - I suspect this is against me...

[TLOT] Eyebrow- Oh? Maybe I just want to chat. I heard you gave 

the Mojang staff a good look at how scary an irl Herobrine can be.

[CP] Snorts in amusement- I suppose you could say that, found the one responsible for Harvestman and 

Revenge- He moves to push past TLOT and enter the bathhouse

[TLOT] Really? Was it an intentional thing to make them, like they were? - He moves 

graciously out of the way and follows him inside.

[CP] - No, he said it was completely random back then- He heads for the lava pool at the back of the 

house, pushing past the vines

[TLOT] Slumps a little- Somehow that doesn't make me feel much better about it...

[CP] Steps into the lava bath, letting himself sink down low- If Lie hadn't shown up they may have 

ended up with another dead employee-

[TLOT] I have mixed feelings about that. If it was truly random. But I'm glad she 

stepped in. I understand the team is pretty close knit.

[CP] - Yeah yeah...- Takes a glob of lava and scrubs his face a bit- So, what 

sort of mischief are you planning TLOT?

[TLOT] Where's the fun in just telling you? Have your bath. It 

looks like you've been busy this morning.

[CP] - Ah but that doesn't seem fair since you already know about the mischief I got into

[TLOT] Grins- Maybe not. But I wouldn't mind hearing the gory 

details first-hand.

[CP] - Not much more to tell. They gave me a fucking office, of which there are several things in 

there I should burn...

[TLOT] Ah, the decor is not to your liking? Did they give you some corny 'worlds best 

Minecrafter' mug or something?

[CP] Gives TLOT a mental burst showing him what it looks like-

[TLOT] Looks nice enough to me?

[CP] - Do I really seem like the type of person to just have random flowers?

[TLOT] They were probably thinking they'd remind you of Lie.

[CP] Heads for the edge of the tub to climb out- Yes, but they're not hers. Speaking of Lie, I 

should go check on her and Aether

[TLOT] She's fine. Steve and her are playing with Aether. I just wanted to talk to you 

alone.

[CP] Gets out and stretches- Well we did, are we done?

[TLOT] Almost. I've been thinking. You and I have so much history. Seems like we've 

known eachother for ages.

[CP] - Oh Nether, are you going to get sappy now? Because if so, then I'm leaving

[TLOT] No, not at all. - He walks up to Cp. - guess what?

[CP] Sighs and responds irritated- What?

[TLOT] Quick at a wink he flips the lust blossom into his 

gauntleted hand and holds it at arms length in front of him. He squeezes it hard and suddenly so the nectar squirts Cp 

in the face like a clown's trick flower- We're even now.

[CP] Sputters and backs up, darting for the lava pool to try to burn away the nectar so it won't 

effect him-

[TLOT] To be perfectly frank; Lie wants dick. Her psychic frustration is making me 

nuts. Go fuck your wife Cp. Me and Steve will watch Aether.

[CP] - FUCKER!- He feels a little of the nectar slip into his mouth and he's struggling to maintain 

his composure

[TLOT] That's what I said. Go fuck her. She's been in desperate need since Aether was 

born.

[CP] Has a noticeable bulge in his pants as he pants desperately. He can't hold back a groan-

[TLOT] Go on. Shoo. She's in the workroom.

[CP] Tries to teleport and only makes it to just outside of the bathhouse-

[TLOT] Follows at an unhurried pace. - shall I just take you over there?

[CP] - I hate you so much right now- He feels so hot and his body is wanting so badly, especially 

knowing that his wife is relatively close

[TLOT] I think you'll feel better after you get laid. - He Grabs 

Cp around the waist from the back and picks him up a little off the ground before walking him towards the house. - 

See, I'm actually helping you get to your mate.

[CP] - FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!

[TLOT] Nope. - He gets to the side door and taps. 

[Steve] Hops up from the floor- Oh! Lie, your delivery is here.

[Lie] - Delivery?- She picks up Aether as she stands

[Steve] Can I hold Aether Lie? She's so cute.

[Lie] - Uh... Sure?- She hands the baby over

[Aether] Little noises as her hands explore Steve's armor-

[Steve] At Aether - Pretty neat huh? It's 'bone', that's an easy word.

[Lie] Goes to open the doors-

[TLOT] Husband delivery! - He's still holding Cp around the waist 

with his hands pinned at his sides-

[CP] Is in discomfort now and all his focus zero's in on Lie-

[Lie] - Ummm, what?

[TLOT] He's all ready to go, and me and Steve are on hand for babysitting duty.

[Blake] Wakes up and sniffs around Steve's feet.

[Lie] Ready to go?

[CP] Is just getting hotter-

[TLOT] Someone is a bit warm. - He puts Cp down-

[CP] Immediately pounces his wife who yelps as they fall onto the ground-

[TLOT] There we go. Though in the bedroom might be better. 

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] Growls and nips at Lie's neck as he draws her closer to himself-

[TLOT] You guys play. I think you could both use the relief. We'll take Aether back to 

the castle for a bit and you can have the house to yourselves.

[Lie] Is turning bright red as CP tugs at her clothes- TLOT why!?

[TLOT] Because I've been experiencing your sexual frustration as a low constant buzz 

since Aether was born Lie. It's annoying.

[Lie] Stammers as she tries to come up with a response-

[Aether] Babbles at Steve as she puts hands on the gem in the middle of his chest-

[Steve] Hmm? Oh, you like my gem? It's shiny. And green, green's an easy word too.

[Blake] Glancing around with some concern-

[Lie] - At least... At least take Blake with you

[CP] Starts sliding Lie's shorts down-

[TLOT] I think he'll go wherever Aether is anyway.

[Steve] Starts heading for the door with Aether. 

[Blake] Follows- Arf!

[Aether] - Ma! Dayayaya!

[CP] Whines as he works on removing his own clothes-

[Lie] Is for the time being, pinned down-

[TLOT] Takes Aether, he's nearly as warm as Cp- They're gonna play a grown-up game 

Aether. You're gonna hang out with us for a bit.

[Aether] Baps hands on TLOT's armor- Fffff

[TLOT] Fff? 

[Steve] Closes the door so Cp and Lie have a little privacy at least.

[Aether] - Fffff!

[Lie] Shivers as CP grabs her by the waist and presses up closer- CP... What 

did you get into?

[CP] - Fucking... Lust nectar...

[Lie] Her eyes widen a little in understanding- Oh... I see... CP... The berries

[CP] - Spawn them, I don't know how long I can keep myself restrained

[Lie] Manages to spawn the berries and pops one into her mouth. She then reaches up and runs her fingers through CP's 

hair, pausing only when CP makes her to pull her top off, her own breathing is picking up as he runs his hands along 

her sides

[CP] Has already stripped himself of his own clothes and is placing kisses down the length of Lie's body. Normally he 

would spawn some rope but his mind could only focus on quenching the fire building up inside of him. As his lips 

travel lower he watches her skin flinch beneath his touch and soon his tongue is lapping at her moistening entrance-

[Lie] Moans and her grip in his hair tightens a little as she feels him work her most intimate of places-

[CP] Suddenly surges upwards and lines himself up, he can't restrain himself anymore under the influence of the nectar 

and presses himself into his wife, shivering as he hears moans slip past her lips. As he pumps in and out, pleading 

words fall from her lips, giving him permission to go faster and harder until she is near screaming in pleasure. They 

hold each other close as sweet release crashes over them both. CP can hear his wife's labored breathing and smell 

both of their pheromones clogging the air. However he can still feel the influence of the lust nectar and draws his 

wife in closer again, determined to bring her to her own release as many times as it takes him to work the nectar out 

of his system-

[TLOT] Is walking with Aether- So is Fff someones nickname? 

[Steve] Is it for Doc? DoctorF?

[Aether] Looks at Notch's house as they draw closer- Ffff!

[TLOT] You want Markus? Okay, we can go over there. - Heads over to the little house. 

[Blake] Runs ahead and barks a little- 

[Notch] Peeks out-

[Aether] - Ffff!

[Steve] At Notch- What's Fff? 

[Notch] Fff?

[TLOT] Something to do with you? 

[Notch] Probably Farfar. It means grandpa and she can't say it yet.

[Aether] Reaches both arms out for Notch, TLOT easily picking up her love for him-

[Notch] Takes her gently from TLOT- Hi Aether.

[TLOT] She wanted you the moment we got outside. 

[Notch] I do have babysitting duty pretty frequently.

[Aether] Happy noises-

[Flux] Comes into view- Ah, I see we have a little visitor again

[TLOT] Grins- Lie and Cp are... busy. 

[Steve] Snickers- they needed alone time.

[Flux] - Ah, I see

[Aether] Hugs Notch-

[Notch] Smiles- Nice to see you too.

[Blake] Runs around a little bit-

[Flux] - Are you two babysitting then?

[TLOT] Yep. Although I thik Farfar is the one she wants to hang out with.

[Flux] - Well unfortunately Farfar has some things to do, do you two have everything you need to 

take care of her?

[TLOT] Well Doc has plenty of diapers and other baby stuff because of Izzy. And we can 

make the mashed food for her easily enough. What else do we need?

[Flux] - The pain berries perhaps?

[TLOT] OH for the teeth-thing! I'm sure Doc has some of the jingly flowers. You know 

they save everything.

[Flux] - Then you should be good until her parents are ready to take her back

[Notch] Okay Aether, I love you, but TLOT and Steve are 

babysitting you today.

[Aether] Makes unsure noises as she's passed back over-

[TLOT] Focuses on being warm- 

[Notch] Gives her a little kiss- You'll be okay. They're our friends.

[Aether] Gives a little wave-

[Flux] - We'll see you later Aether

[TLOT] Nods- 

[Steve] Come on Blake-


	413. Brine Sitting, Foals and Demon Steeds

[Aether] Is having an absolute blast playing with a bunch of loose blank papers. She's 

crawling over them, entertained by the crinkling sound and laughing as only a baby can with pure joy. She has 

attempted to eat some of the paper and is currently trying to-

[Steve] I don't think you should eat that...

[Aether] Is trying anyways-

[TLOT] Well it is made of sugarcane. I wonder if it tastes sweet?

-crinkle crinkle-

[Aether] Giggles in absolute delight-

[Steve] She's so happy. It's like playing with a kitten, so easily 

entertained.

[TLOT] Nibbles on a piece of paper. -It's a little sweet. It's probably a 

texture thing though.

[Aether] Decided to take off over the paper at high crawling speeds-

[Steve] Follows her on his knees- Gonna go look at the fishtank? 

[Idolus] Floats down and shakes it's spines at the small human on the other side of the glass.

[Aether] Points and laughs at the guardian-

[Idolus] Weird guardian noises- 

[Steve] Yeah he's funny isn't he? He's a fish. Feeesh. 

[TLOT] Sits back against the steps- Easier then babysitting dragons in that we don't have to worry about her getting 

wet at least.

[Aether] Babbles at Idolus-

[Salvatge] Comes out of Dolly's room- Well what do we have out here?

[TLOT] Hello Salvatge. You know Lie and Cp right? 

[Steve] Waves - This is their daughter Aether.

[Salvatge] - Awww, such a cutie conversing with the fish

[Idolus] Settles on the bottom to watch the baby with one somewhat 

skeptical eye. 

[Steve] Well her dad does have a knack for conversing with and organizing mobs...

[Aether] Still babbling at him-

[Salvatge] - Then perhaps she acquired the same ability

[TLOT] Shrugs- Guardians don't have much going on. Aside from hating 

squids.

[Aether] Sets herself on fire-

[Salvatge] - Ummm

[Idolus] Greater percentage of eyeball and backs away from the glass- 

[TLOT] Chuckles- She got that from Cp for sure. 

[Steve] Aether!

[Salvatge] Chuckles as well- There's been another wee one around here to I've noticed

[Aether] Is just laughing-

[Lj] From the top of the stairs- That would be Izzy...

[Salvatge] - Oh, hello there

[TLOT] She's getting a fresh start. - Waves at Lj- 

[Lj] Hello. I heard giggles... 

[Steve] Flops on the floor with Aether near his side- We're babysitting.

[Aether] Slightly browns a piece of paper-

[Lj] She seems to be making things smoke a little...

[Steve] What? Oh shit! - Pats the papers and tries to scoot them away from her- 

[TLOT] I guess she's developing some actual heat, they were just for show before.

[Lj] Floats dowstairs and hangs low to the floor lazily- How interesting. 

She seems happy at least. Hello little one.

[Steve] Waves his hands a bit- No candy okay? She's still on soft stuff 

only-

[Lj] Yes yes, I'm sure I have way more experience with babies then you.

[Aether] Giggles at the clown before pulling a face-

[Salvatge] Well that's an interesting face...

[Lj] That is a face that indicates an oncoming stench.

[TLOT] I'll get the stuff, hang on- He goes to scrounge 

from the trunk nearest Doc and Deerheart's bedroom-

[Aether] Tries to take off-

[Steve] Chases her- No! You're gonna make a mess!

[Salvatge] - There she goes!

[Aether] Laughs as she heads for the stairs-

[Lj] They do that. - He flies down and blocks the baby from getting 

anywhere near the water and lava pools- 

[Steve] Aether!

[Aether] Slips and face plants which makes her start crying-

[Salvatge] - Awwww, poor thing

[Steve] Is trying to comfort her- Don't cry sweetheart. You're okay!

[TLOT] Comes back down- Why is she crying?

[Lj] She fell. - He tries to distract her a little.

[Salvatge] - She slipped and banged her face into the ground

[TLOT] Swishes his cloak out of the way and kneels down, he makes the 

tiniest pinprick of tooth on finger and touches the bit of redness on her nose with a single drop of blood. - You're 

okay now. 

[Lj] Leans on one arm- Interesting technique.

[Aether] Crossed eyes as she tries to look at where TLOT touched her, she almost falls 

backwards in her determination to look-

[Steve] Holds out to catch her, he misses and she falls 

onto a clump of TLOT's volumionus cloak-

[Salvatge] Well at least she landed on something soft

[TLOT] True, and you know... a bath might skip a step in the changing 

process. Would you like a bath Aether? 

[Lj] Looks unsure- You better be careful....

[Aether] Happy babble at the word bath-

[TLOT] Takes her over to the tub and changes her diaper awkwardly, using a 

little water to clean her up with a damp cloth. 

[Steve] Wiggles out of everything but his shorts and hops into the water tub, holding out his hands to take her when 

his husband is done cleaning her-

[Aether] Reaches for the lava side-

[Lj] Moves over to block- No can do kid! Cp would 

have all our heads!

[Steve] Lets stick with the warm water!

[Aether] Fusses and splashes as she continues to reach for the bright molten rock-

[TLOT] I'd say we could ask if she's lava-proof but I don't want to 

inurrupt the happy parent's adult tme.

[Salvatge] - Maybe try a drop on a finger tip?

[Lj] Gets a small spit from the lava on his hand and 

backs away from it- YOW! How can anyone stand that stuff??

[TLOT] Internal temperature differences. And I guess I could always heal her... But if it hurts too much, Cp and Lie 

may come running to check on her.

[Aether] Cries out and squirms as hard as she can-

[TLOT] Sighs and goes over to the lava side, taking the smallest pinch in 

his fingers and holding it out to her- 

[Steve] I hope this is okay...

[Aether] Smacks her hand right down onto it with a giggle-

[TLOT] Eyebrow- Well my lamb, it seems you are relieved of bath duty.

[Salvatge] - Awww, she certainly takes after her parents

[TLOT] Boops Aether on the nose and withdraws to shuck most of his 

clothing- She's a brine. 

[Lj] Let us hope she doesn't inherit too much of the 'destructive childs' personality. Heh.

[Salvatge] - The destructive child?

[TLOT] Is down to his shorts and slips into the lava 

side before reaching out for Aether- 

[Lj] Smiles unnervingly- Slenderman's moniker for Cp. He's destroyed quite a few things around the manor over the 

years.

[Steve] I'm still nervous about this... - He puts Aether on the edge between the two tubs so she can dangle her feet 

in if she's ready.

[Aether] Splash splash splash-

[TLOT] Brings her in with him, he holds her close to 

keep her head above the surface and gives her a beatific smile. It's likely the first time shes seen him without his 

helm and his hair is rather messy from it.

[Aether] Reaches up and baps his face-

[TLOT] Yeah your dad's done that few times too... 

[Steve] Naughty!

[Aether] Happy squeal-

[Salvatge] Small smile as he watches the child- She's going to be wild by nature

[Lj] You look like someone who tends to the same 

nature sir. 

[TLOT] Is washing Aether's hair- You're going to make all kinds of messes aren't you?

[Salvatge] - Well I am the spirit of the wild- Cheeky grin

[Aether] Splashes at the lava as she's washed-

[Lj] I thought you were a hobbit. Haha. 

[Steve] Leans over the edge to watch-

[Salvatge] - Nope, a server

[Aether] Looks up at TLOT and babbles in a questioning tone-

[Lj] Ah, one of the small gods. - Nods understandingly. 

[TLOT] Chuckles- Something on your mind spud?

[Aether] Babbles back in response-

[Salvatge] - Ah no, alas my goddess is having lunch with her child

[Lj] The one with the tattoos. He's an interesting one. So much more then 

shows on the outside. 

[TLOT] Tries a few small words to encourage her to talk to him.

[Aether] Ah Dayayaya

[TLOT] Oh your dad? Yep, Cp is your daddy. Someday you're gonna have 

bright eyes just like him. Won't that be cool?

[Aether] Squeals- Bla!

[TLOT] Bla? Maybe Blake? He's sacked out under the big table-

[Aether] - Ma! Ma!

[TLOT] And that's Lie, she's your mama, yep!

[Aether] Soft clap-

[TLOT] Yep! You got it right! Yay! 

[Lj] Doing pretty well for someone with no apparent parenting experience. 

[Steve] You've never had to watch over Testificates. It's basically babysitting.

[Salvatge] - And this little one is at the stage where she's learning a lot, soon 

walking should be on the table

[TLOT] Looks at Aether - You're going to go like a 

baby zombie and make your parent's crazy aren't you?

[Aether] Giggles-

[Salvatge] - I think her wolf friend will be useful in keeping her corralled and safe

[Lj] The wolf becomes a sheepdog. He seems devoted. 

[Blake] Woke up and realized everyone had moved, and now comes trotting in.

[Aether] Very happily- Bla!

[Blake] Urf. -pant pant- 

[Steve] Yeah, hi 'Bla'! 

[Blake] Gives Steve a very pointed look.

[Aether] Splashes some more, a few flecks heading towards Steve-

[Steve] Flinches as they hit him- Hey! That's a bit too hot for me Aether.

[Lj] Squints at him- How did you...?

[Aether] Giggles mischievously-

[Steve] I can take it a little bit..

[Lj] Interesting...

[TLOT] Now now, you can't just go flinging lava on Steves. Or anyone else really. If you got that on Blake he'd get 

really hurt.

[Aether] Babbles and tries to scoop up some lava-

[TLOT] Holds her down a little lower. - I see what you're doing. Bathtime 

will be over very soon if you're bad.

[Aether] Is just shoving the top most layer around while making small noises-

[Blake] Circling around making small noises- 

[Steve] Climbs out of the water side and starts drying off - She's okay pup.

[Salvatge] - I think she's quite content in the heat

[Deer] Comes down from upstairs-

[Steve] Hops around a little pulling his pants on. 

[Lj] Turns to see her- Hello.

[Deer] - Hey, are you guys having a party?

[Lj] Just entertaining ourselves with the servers smallest Herobrine. 

[TLOT] Grins- Steve and I played a small prank on the new parents so they could get a little relief from their duties.

[Deer] - Ah, is that why I'm not feeling Lie's frustration anymore?

[TLOT] Yes, that was getting on my nerves too.

[Deer] - So how did you achieve it?

[TLOT] Gives a mean little snicker- I squirted him in the face with a lust 

blossom. It was a revenge served very very cold.

[Deer] - Revenge for what!? What deserved that!?

[Salvatge] - Lust nectar?

[TLOT] When the lust blossom was first created Cp had a notion what it 

was, and asked me to 'test it for him' anyway. Then he tried to keep me from getting to Steve to burn off it's 

effects. It hurt so much if I hadn't been able to shift into something else I'm sure I would have torn at my own skin 

trying to get relief from the internal heat it causes. 

[Steve] Is hitching his armor back on. - I was walking funny for days...

[Deer] - Oh dear... And you've waited this long for revenge?

[TLOT] Tit for tat Deerheart. And I was much nicer 

about it. I actually carried him to his mate directly.

[Steve] Lie has a flower that makes you basically run to your mate and have sex until the effects wear off. Gods help 

you if you're single. I understand it's like having your cubes twisted off. 

[Deer] - Ah well, they both needed it

[Aether] Squiggles in TLOT's grasp-

[Salvatge] - Sounds horrible

[Lj] I think she's either done or wanting to swim 

TLOT.

[Steve] Exactly. And Lie is too polite to demand that 

someone watch her kid so she can do something just for her.

[Deer] - Lie's always stubborn when it comes to sex

[TLOT] Nods- It's silly. Do you want to swim a little Aether? - He's 

holding her so she can paddle but her head is stil above the surface.

[Aether] Butt shake-

[TLOT] Moves her around as she squiggles so it feels like she's moving 

herself along- Zooom!

[Aether] Laughs-

[Deer] Goes to search for some stuff- Hey, what happened to all the paper?

[Steve] Aether played it everywhere. She scorched some of it.

[Deer] - Oh, she got her heat going?

[Steve] Yep, she got crispy, even made a little smoke. 

[Lj] She'll take after her father to be sure.

[Deer] - Oh we already knew that

[Aether] Happy noises-

[TLOT] I wonder how the lovers are faring... - He 

reaches out mentally, not trying to contact them, but to see what they're currently doing. 

[Blake] Scoots around in the scattered papers and worries some of them with his teeth playfully.

-There is quite the sense of relaxation as the two are currently laying naked and sweaty 

on the workroom floor-

[TLOT] Smiles- Seems they're both spent and 

recovering. Good. 

[Steve] Aw, their playtime is over already? Guess they really needed it.

[Deer] - Well, I don't think your playtime is over yet, give them a chance to recover

[TLOT] Oh, I won't, we're having fun, right Aether?

[Aether] Little bubble rises up from her under the lava-

[TLOT] Has a visible nostril for a moment. - That was 

the tinest little fart ever. But I wasn't expecting a yes. 

[Aether] Laughs-

[TLOT] Haha. Wild enough for you Salvatge? A little naked brine assulting 

me with smelliness?

[Salvatge] - Of course

[Deer] Gathers a few papers that are still good- Well, I need to head back to Doc

[Aether] Little yawn-

[TLOT] Is bathtime just about done spud? You look tired. 

[Steve] Has retrived a blanket- I'll take her love.

[Aether] Shakes her head a little-

[TLOT] No? Really? Are you sure??? [he's just teasing her gently]

[Aether] Little eye rub-

[TLOT] I think we can get out of the tub at least. My toes are getting 

pruny. - He humps up on the edge and brushes the remaining lava off with his hands before handing her to Steve. 

[Steve] I'll put a clean diaper on her.

[Aether] Starts getting fussy as she gets out, the air is cold now-

[Steve] Gets her into a new diaper and bundles her up in the blanket. 

[TLOT] Is pulling his clothes back on- Don't fuss, I'm hurrying.

[Aether] Huddles down-

[TLOT] Hurries over and takes her, turning up his own heat- poor thing, 

she's like a baby netherdragon.

[Aether] Yawns again and starts settling down-

[Lj] Gets a naughty grin- she's so sleepy, you should read to her. You know 

the book... 

[Steve] Suddenly gets the hint and smiles as well- I'll go get it!

[Salvatge] - What book?

[TLOT] Rocks Aether- You're terrible. 

[Lj] I'm trying to be good. Mostly. 

[TLOT] It's a book about Cp and Lie, and Cp really really hates it.

[Aether] Sleepy mumbles as she raises her hand to her mouth to suck on some fingers-

[Steve] Comes back with a copy of Little Floof and Angry Floof. 

[Lj] Plucks it out of his hands and clears his throat artfully before starting to read the small book to Aether in a 

soft voice.

[Steve] Puts the pacifer in Aethers mouth.

[Aether] Suckles on that as she listens. She doesn't really understand the words yet, 

but the gentle lilt of LJ's voice is helping to make her sleepy as her eyes droop and she snuggles against TLOT-

[Steve] All sparkles- 

[TLOT] Whispers - You're pretty good at that. 

[Lj] Just as quietly- I'm trying...

[Aether] Finally drifts off to sleep-

[Stevie] Is busy cleaning up after breakfast when he looks up and out the window that 

over looks the bay-

[Gk] Is using his hooves to clear a flat spot of ground and there's the 

faint sound of someone laying stone blocks-

[Stevie] Confused, he decides to go investigate. He goes outside and heads down to the 

water, giving his Milotic a pet before stepping onto the water. He'd been working on making it freeze so he could 

just walk on the water. He approaches the large red dragon- So uhhh… What are you doing?

[Gk] Huh...? Nothing. 

[Sweet Alex] Is building a little walk-way across the water and waves - Hi Stevie.

[Stevie] Waves back at her- Nothing? Then why are you clearing the land?

[Gk] Just flicks his tail in annoyance- I want too. 

[Sweet Alex] Is working her way over-

[Stevie] - Okay then...- Turns to shout at Alex- What are you guys doing?

[Sweet Alex] Making a nest!

[Gk] HRRRUMPH

[Stevie] - A nest? For who? No offense GK but I don't see you being 

the type to really need a nest...

[Gk] Nobody asked you! 

[Sweet Alex] Reaches the shore- We're going to raise a baby dragon. Him and me.

[Stevie] - There's a new egg?

[Sweet Alex] We'll have it... pretty soon. - She glances up at Gk who's 

building a wall with his butt to Stevie.

[Stevie] - Do you want help building?

[GK] No! 

[Sweet Alex] Yes. Ignore him, he's being grumpy.

[Stevie] - Just tell me what to get and where to put it

[Gk] I'll tell you where to put it...

[Sweet Alex] Hush. Some purple and pink wool would be good for the middle part of the floor. I have some bricks for 

the overhanging parts too.

[Stevie] - Aren't those the colors of TLOT's cloak?

[Sweet Alex] Yes. Do you think it's too loud?

[Stevie] - Nah, just makes me think of the blanket in Endrea's room

[Gk] Freezes for a second and then goes right back to building- 

[Sweet Alex] That's kinda why I thought it would be good....

[Stevie] - Because it's already been dragon tested?

[Sweet Alex] Because she's the one we'll be raising. 

[Gk] Gives an angry hiss and there's the sound of a few fat drops of boiling water hitting stone. - I'm gonna get a 

drink of water.... - He flounces down the small hill and sticks his whole head in the water with a hot ssssss.

[Stevie] - Oh, her rebirth cycle? It's ticking over again?

[Sweet Alex] Yes. Gk's really upset.

[Stevie] - I see- He starts grabbing the wool Sweet Alex told him to get- Did my brother 

suggest you guys help raise her since he'll be busy with Aether?

[Sweet Alex] No, she asked Gk specifically. The two of them got quite close 

when she was growing up before.

[Stevie] - Oh... That's... Wow...

[Gk] Spits water and shakes his wings. It's obvious he's still cryign a 

little but trying to be quiet about it. 

[Sweet Alex] Poor thing...

[Stevie] - Yeah, I'll help you guys out with this, no problem

[Sweet Alex] Thank you Stevie.

[BEN] Is taking a walk-

[Doc] Is walking with Izzy swaddled in a blanket- It's pretty out isn't it?

[Izzy] Smiles and laughs-

[BEN] Notices them- Hey Doc

[Doc] Ah, Hello BEN, just having a wander? It looks like it might rain 

later, but it's pretty nice right now.

[BEN] Shudders at the word rain- Nah, just having a think

[Doc] About what? - They're teasing Izzy a little with their fingers to 

make her giggle.

[BEN] - Epona

[Doc] Who's Epona? Old girlfriend?

[BEN] - The horse from my game...

[Izzy] Shrieks happily-

[BEN] Looks up- A... A baby?

[Doc] Oh, I understand. It's easy to get attached to horses. They're pretty 

loveable. My zombie horse Gir is really special to me. And yes, this is Izzy.

[BEN] - Should I know who Izzy is? And yeah, Epona has been a staple of many of the 

Zelda games

[Doc] Smiles softly- I see. And you used to know her very well BEN. She's 

getting a fresh start now.

[BEN] - I don't think I've ever known an Izzy Doc

[Doc] BEN, she's Insanity.

[BEN] - Wait what!? How'd you pull that off!?

[Doc] Help from my friends. I couldn't have done it alone. - Xe smooths the 

babies white hair- Dawn supressed her powers for now too.

[BEN] - Bit I still probably shouldn't touch her since I have the code to remove her, 

right?

[Doc] No, you can touch her if you want. You can't 

remove her from herself. 

[BEN] - I see

[Izzy] Streeeetch-

[Doc] Looks at the baby- Izzy, this is BEN. - Looks back up- She hasn't 

learned any words yet, but judging by Aether's progress that shouldn't be long in coming. And Slender's reaction was 

worth every moment it took to get to this point.

[BEN] - I bet, well if you need help, I'm pretty seasoned at it now

[Doc] That's appreciated. Everyone has been so helpful. I admit I'm much 

more experienced raising little dragons then humans. I've been getting a crash course in diaper and bottle-feeding 

duties.

[BEN] - Yeah, those can be pretty rough

[Doc] So what's your conundrum with Epona? Can't you just snag her from 

your game and bring her over here? I feel like there would be even less system resistance then there was for the 

Pokemon since this game already has horses.

[BEN] - Er… No my Epona, well, pretty sure she's gone...

[Doc] Gone? Is this some problem with your haunted copies of your game 

specifically?

[BEN] - Probably

[Doc] So.... would you like some help retrieving her?

[BEN] - Actually I was considering getting a fresh Epona for Hyrule

[Doc] What, like from one of the other games?

[BEN] - Yeah, probably Ocarina of time

[Doc] You mean where we got Nia? That was a pretty place.

[BEN] - Yeah, we'd have to go to Lon Lon ranch

[Doc] Well my schedule is clear. Izzy can come with, I have all her stuff 

in my inventory. Lead the way.

[BEN] - You sure you wanna come with?

[Doc] Of course. I'm happy to help a friend.

[BEN] Shrugs and creates an opening into the digital space-

[Doc] Fires off a quick text to Deerheart and follows him out.

[Izzy] Fusses a little as she passes through the portal-

[Doc] Pats her- Yeah, I know it's chilly out here, but we'll be back in 

game before long.

[BEN] Floats along, looking for a copy of the correct game. He gives a sidelong glance 

at his own which is never far from where he is-

[Izzy] Little whimper-

[Doc] Holds her close and tucks the blanket up around her- You're okay. - 

Xe also flicks a look at BEN's portal - No hard feelings right?

[BEN] - Hm? Oh, nah, we're good

[Doc] Good. You're an excellent fighter.

[BEN] Finds the right game and opens a portal, motioning Doc and Izzy into a bright and 

sunny scene-

[Doc] See there we go. Back to Summertime. And not much higher detail then 

home really.

[Izzy] Starts settling down-

[BEN] Looks around- Let's see, the ranch should be around here somewhere...

[Doc] So do we need to trade for her or something?

[BEN] - Nah, I should be able to glitch her right out of the pen

[Doc] I think it's nice that you're getting a horse for Hyrule. Does he 

already know how to ride a little?

[BEN] Scoffs- Of course he does- He starts heading towards a hill

[Izzy] Little babble and paps at Doc's coat-

[Doc] They're following - Hmm? Are you just curious? - They make a slow 

turn around so Izzy can see everything around them briefly-

-Ahead of them they can hear the whinnies of horses and BEN flicks his ocarina to his 

hand-

[Doc] Walks up next to him- Going to do a little magick?

[BEN] - Nope, just a song- He brings the ocarina to his lips and lets a wave of glitches 

go ahead of him before he begins playing Epona's song

[Doc] Nice- Xe glances down to see if Izzy will react to the music or the 

little bit of interference.

[Izzy] Is looking around, a bit confused by the new noise-

-There's a whicker ahead of them and a foal trots through a bit of glitched fencing-

[Doc] Aww, she's just a little horse? Maybe that's for the best, then 

Hyrule can raise her?

[BEN] - Yeah, my thoughts exactly- He gently pets the small foals face

[Izzy] Burbles-

[Doc] Kneels down so Izzy can see the foal- She's lovely BEN.

[BEN] - Yeah, and she'll never be lost again

[Doc] Do you need a lead or anything?

[BEN] - Nope, she'll follow her song

[Doc] Looks around- Maybe a saddle for later?

[BEN] - We'll get that later, I forgot how small she was at first

[Doc] Is training and raising her part of this game?

[BEN] - No, usually you just use the song of time to return when she's an adult and 

trained

[Doc] That's poingant and sweet. - They squint- I see a cow. What's Lon 

Lon anyway? Just someone's name?

[BEN] - Lon Lon is the name of the milk

[Doc] Ah, got it. Milk is good, right Izzy? - Gives her a small boop. - 

she's to small to have anything else yet.

[BEN] Grins- The milk in these games are the best I've ever had

[Doc] curious- Does it have a status effect?

[BEN] - Heals you up a little

[Doc] Nice. Makes me want to go cow-bothering. Ha.

[BEN] - Or you could just go to the store

[Doc] Do you want to go shopping BEN? I presume you know your way around.

[BEN] - Not really, but if you do I can give you some rupees

[Doc] Cheerfully- Then I might do that. Is there anything you're in need 

of?

[BEN] - Nope, already have everything I need from the games- BEN 

tosses Doc a small purse full of rupees

[Izzy] Gets a little fussy and squirms-

-The bag bounds up into their inventory- 

[Doc] Thank you BEN, and let me know if anything comes up. - Looks down- Are you done already? No taste for adventure? 

Maybe when you're older.

[BEN] - Yeah, we should get going, probably isn't too good to expose her to too much at 

once

-BEN creates a new opening and guides them back to the server, the little foal following the music 

from BEN's ocarina. He shuts the opening behind them once on the server again-

[BEN] - Now to get this little girl home

[Deer] In chat- Welcome back you two

[Doc] Nods to BEN- Always a pleasure. - In chat- Thanks love. We 

had a sucessful fetch-quest and BEN is taking a very sweet present home to his son - whisper chat- a little foal.

[Deer] - Adorable!

[Izzy] Starts to cry-

[Doc] Checks her over- what's wrong? Lemmie see.

[Izzy] Her diaper is a little wet-

[Doc] Looks for a spot to change it and settles on a particularly grassy dirtblock 

one step up from the ground- I'm fixing it, hang on.

[Deer] Comes riding up on Mudsdale- Everything okay love?

[Doc] Just a wet diaper. I'm all over it. - They're cleaning 

Izzy off. - Nice to see you astride your proud steed as well. -They give the pokemon a polite nod-

[Mudsdale] Snorts in response-

[Deer] - Did you have fun on your outing?

[Doc] Yep. Ocarina of Time isn't BEN's home game, but it's in his series. It's a 

comfy low poly with some pleasant scenery.

[Deer] - Good. Are you ready to head back to the castle? I think Yaunfen is making a cake with LJ

[Doc] Almost done... - They secure the fresh diaper and wrap Izzy up in the blanket 

again. - I think I'm getting better at this.

[Izzy] Happy noises-

[Deer] - Well we've certainly been getting enough practice

[Doc] Picks her up and holds her close- Yaunfen's been spending a lot of time with Lj 

lately. I'm glad they're getting along.

[Deer] - So am I- She holds her arms out for Izzy so Doc can climb up behind her

[Doc] Passes Izzy - Actually I have one more little errand to 

run. But I didn't want to take Izzy just in case I get in a really glitchy area.

[Deer] Gives Doc a look of concern- Do you have to go again?

[Doc] It's no big deal, just a smash and grab on another game.

[Deer] - Okay, but hurry back

[Doc] Blows her a kiss- I will- They make a portal outside and head out into the void 

again. After a few steps they transform and shake out their fluff against the cold. The portal they're looking for 

isn't hard to find and they steel themselves before flying inside.

-Inside is BEN's corrupted world. The world is missing massive chunks of 

graphics and there are no npc's visible upon first entering-

[Doc] Sniffs around cautiously-

-The render distance is foggy at best, but they can swear that they see something dart through the 

fog and hear a clacking sound-

[Doc] Keeps low to the ground, their slightly luminous pupils dialated like a 

stalking cat-

-A creepy laugh reverberates around Doc as the smiling moon creeps closer-

[Doc] Is now in full hunting mode and darts foward with hir stubby claws spread to 

catch the flitting shadow in the fog with both front feet-

[Skullkid] Is very surprised as they are slammed into the ground-

[Doc] Gotcha! Hello.

[Skullkid] Tilts his head a disturbing amount-

[Doc] Playfully imitates his tilt, their long skull clipping into their neck- Can you 

talk?

[Skullkid] Makes a clattering noise-

[Doc] Maybe you're unable too because the game is glitched... 

hmm. - They lift their paws to give him space but slowly in case he tries to run away. - Have you seen a horse 

anywhere? Kinda brown, yay big? -holding a paw off the ground-

[Skullkid] Seems to consider it and then laughs, remembering having stolen the horse before-

[Doc] Eyebrow - Yes? No? I put said horse in a magick box and did a merry little jig?

[Skullkid] Floats up and looks around, eventually he points off into the fog-

[Doc] Thank you. - They fumble around in their inventory for a 

moment and pull a golden apple out of the creative before putting it into Skullkid's hand and ambling off into the 

fog.

[Skullkid] Tosses it around in their hands for a bit before flying off to the 

top of the clock tower-  
-As Doc passes through the fog they stumble over some rocks and fallen trees until they reach 

the edge of a depression inducing lake next to a hill. They think they see something on top of the hill, but there's 

nothing there when they turn to focus on it-

[Doc] Wilts a little- Yikes... No wonder BEN was so grim. - They take to the air to 

get a better view of the hill.

-They can't get too high before the fog obscures their sight, but a slightly closer inspection does 

reveal a patch of earth that looks disturbed, and larger than a human-

[Doc] Touches back down and sniffs to see if the patch is a grave-

-It's certainly something-

[Doc] Pokes around curiously and finally digs a bit in the dirt-

-It doesn't take long for the ground to suddenly swell and split apart as 

something with bright glowing red eyes erupts from the ground, aiming to tear at Doc's throat. It's the decaying 

remains of a horse which has been altered. It's teeth, no longer meant for grass, but long and sharp to pull at chunks 

of meat and the lack of flesh upon its head giving it a greater range to open it's mouth. It wears a rotting saddle 

and bridle and strips of flesh and fur desperately attempt to cling to it's body-

[Doc] Very loud scream- FUCK FUCK FUCK! - they turn like lighting and go for a tail 

sweep with their fluff out of sheer panic.

[Epona] Is knocked aside and screeches at Doc at a terrifying volume that's 

deafening-

[Doc] Is all poof and roars back-

[Epona] Lunges to attack again, the madness of BEN's game having taken a toll on his beloved horse 

leaving it a demon-

[Doc] Minces backwards like a cat their eyes rolling as they scour 

the creative menu while trying to stay out of reach-

[Epona] Rears and lashes at Doc with her hooves-

[Doc] Just starts pelting her with splash potions, some harm, some 

healing and even a random night vision potion by accident-

[Epona] The potions have no effect on her-

[Doc] Leaps into a tree so xe's harder to reach and hisses at the horse- What is wrong 

with you???

[Epona] Snaps her jaws at Doc as she rears up to get higher-

[Doc] Dumps a bucket of water on her-

[Epona] Isn't bothered-

[Doc] Circles around the furious horse from above until a thought strikes them. They 

form a mass of statick around their claws and make a hole through the sky into the coding of the game itself. They 

pull a weave-textured block from their creative as well and clutch it in a back paw like the pearl of an oriental 

dragon while they work- 

[Epona] Continues to scream and pace-

[BEN] Can feel somebody messing with his game and bolts out of the server to get to it. He comes out into the game and 

sees Doc- The fuck are you doing!?

[Doc] Trying to fix the mess I found! Look down! 

[BEN] Does look down and freezes- E... Epona?

[Doc] There it is! - they grab the two small lines of code and jam 

them like wires into the jukebox in the back paw before passing it to a front foot and dipping low with it held out 

like a talisman. There's a frozen moment as the horse lashes forward and the song of time pours out of the jukebox in 

noteblock strains just good enough to interact with the coding of the game and turn back the local time for a very 

small radius- 

[Epona] As the grip of time effects her, she returns to the ground-

[BEN] - Three days... You can ONLY go back three days in this game

[Doc] Backs away from the grave warily. - Dammit... I'm sorry BEN. 

But... If the game is only three days long and you lose your horse at the start... Wouldn't three days take you back 

to the first in- game event?

[BEN] - No, it takes you back to when you first enter town. You lose Epona outside of town in the 

woods

[Doc] I know this is going to sound really stupid... But... Have you tried turning it 

off and then back on again? 

[BEN] - Of course I have, the game is so badly glitches it won't even play that opening sequence.

[Doc] Does it need to be a glitched copy of this game? Could we use a clean copy 

instead? 

[BEN] - What would the point of that be? It wouldn't be my Epona

[Doc] This is true... Poor thing... - they're tapping their claws in thought - 

[BEN] - Hey, how about you get your claws out of the coding of my original cartridge? I'd rather 

not end up unraveling or passing on because you mess up my game

[Doc] Oh this? - They disconnect the cords and put them back. - 

It's just a connection to the internal clock on your cartrige and the soundfiles of the individual notes for the 

song.- They tap the jukebox and it plays the song again with no apparent effects. - It's just a music box otherwise. 

Even if I could copy your ocarina I don't have the know-how to play it myself. 

[BEN] - Still, this particular one is very old and what I'm connected to. Destroying or damaging it 

could destroy me

[Doc] Gives him the jukebox. - You know I'm careful. You said Epona was lost, I 

thought maybe I could just sniff her out for you. I'm sorry for your loss.

[BEN] - It's more than what I thought was left...

[Doc] I can do this much... - They pull out a smooth stone block 

and start scratching small words into it's surface, the little pixels of stone dribbling away as it's incised. When 

it's finished they place it near the grave but not close enough to wake it's occupant. 

-The stone says - EPONA "For one to fly, one need only take the reins" Rest in Peace

[BEN] Snorts- Yeah, right...- He knows it will disappear the next time the song of time is played, 

but he won't tell Doc

[Doc] Gives him a sidelong glance- If she rises again, dont forget, your touch still 

removes madness.

[BEN] - No it removes Insanity, and I'm not sure if that's what got to her

[Doc] She looked crazy to me. I've never had a horse attack me 

like that. And you said your game drives people insane. And you never know, sometimes it takes the touch of a loved 

one to... calm you. 

[BEN] - People, not animals. Besides, I can control who it effects

[Doc] Can you withdraw the effects then as well?

[BEN] - Never tried that. But my powers shouldn't really effect anyone who belongs in the game...

[Doc] Shrugs- Give it a try? At least say something nice. She pretty much exploded 

out of her grave and tried to rip my throat out.

[BEN] - I've said everything I could a long time ago

[Doc] Would... you like a ride back at least? Or do 

you want to be alone?

[BEN] - I don't need a ride, we're right next to the seed

[Doc] Shrinks back to hir normal form- Then I'll walk 

with you.

[BEN] Makes an opening and steps through, heading straight for the seed-

[Doc] Follows after him with a heavy heart.

[TLOT] Is laying on the edge of the dinosaur pen watching Yaunfen run Fru 

around. 

[Steve] Is petting Waffles-

[Mix] - in chat -... Huh. 

[Yaunfen] Is concentrating-

[Fru] Nearly ran into the soda pond- 

[TLOT] Types back - huh what Mix?

[Mix] - in chat - uhhh... If anyone sees any blue mushrooms hopping around... They're 

edible to dinosaurs. I... Think mine got out. 

[Steve] types- O_o Blue what????

[Yaunfen] Stops to bang out as Fru jumps around - MiX 

DDo you have muushmuffinaz? 

[TLOT] types- LOL Yaunfen can't type and drive the T-Rex 

Mix.

[Mix] Blue mushroom!! But if you catch one it'll be a "blue grubtub fungus", that's what 

they were called on our seed!! Also Yaunfen no typing and driving!! 

[Yaunfen] -Frown emote - 

[Steve] Types- Moving fungus sounds bad.... Makes me think of Mooshrooms...

[Mix] They're not, and the white ones are actually a pretty good medicine, if you get 

past the taste. But yeah uhhh... I noticed a few were kind of. Missing.

[TLOT] I thought your garden was underwater MIx?

[Steve] No chance they de-spawned?

[Mix] I planted a few a while back because a few light feet wanted some, and one of them 

actually knows the flame command which is... Pretty rare for them. And yeah! But I planted a few on the beach by the 

tree so the light feet could snack on them, and a lot are missing. More than could be eaten, at least. 

[Steve] Nervous now- Do they have some special effect on lightfeet? 

[TLOT] Easy now...

[Mix] Well on my seed they were just like a food item, but special. Some dinosaurs could 

learn commands, which were just special skills, like the flame command! But they needed a certain amount of food to do 

it? It was weird. Probably implemented so that no one went burning down a forest or something.... So don't worry 

Steve! Nothing to be worried about unless you have something really special going on? 

[Steve] Other then the lava thing, no.

[TLOT] Since they make me sick; usually neither of us 

eat mushrooms Mix.

[Steve] Sits back down. 

[TLOT] Checks on Aether snoozing in her carrier - It's all just too much excitement isn't it?

[Aether] Dead asleep-

[CP] Is walking towards the small group, more than a little relaxed-

[TLOT] Lays down flat and puts his hands behind his head. - Ahh. 

[Steve] Checks to make sure Aether is still in the shade.

[CP] Mentally- Oi, where's my kid?

[TLOT] Waves- Up here Cp. 

[Steve] Also waves in a friendly way.

[CP] Flies up, his focus immediately on his daughter-

[TLOT] She's all tuckered out. Had a nice bath, story time, made a fun mess 

with papers in the lab. It's been a good day.

[CP] - Water or lava bath?

[TLOT] Both. We started with water and she threw a fit wanting the other. 

[Steve] So technically both TLOT and I each gave her a bath.

[CP] - Yeah, Lie may have catified me when she found me testing lava on Aether...

[TLOT] Well she's just as protective as you are. New parents and all. 

[Steve] It's been a while since she did that to you. 

[TLOT] She's a brine. 100%, there shouldn't have been a shadow of a doubt.

[CP] - Yeah, at least the new physics update let us make a small 

bath for her

[Steve] What did you use? Stair blocks?

[CP] - That and a half slab in the center

[TLOT] I'll make a note. I'm sure this won't be the only time he and I 

babysit.

[CP] Reaches down and picks his daughter up, cradling her against him- Yeah... Still mad 

at you though

[TLOT] Sits up a little- Really? You seem well-satisfied. 

[Steve] I hope you didn't make Lie raw.

[CP] - That doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at you

[TLOT] Makes a show of putting his fists up and moving them around- Shall we fight 

then? - He stops doing it and chuckles- Nah, that's silly. It's too warm for fighting.

[CP] Growls a little but glances down at Aether as she starts stirring-

[TLOT] Bah. You needed to get laid and so did she. Maybe next time make time for one 

another so your friends don't have to stage an intervention Cp.

[CP] - You think we haven't tried? Bullshit seems to happen every time we do try

[Aether] Rubs her eyes and looks around- Daya?

[CP] - Yeah, I'm right here

[Steve] Aww. She's so sweet. 

[TLOT] Again, just ask. Okay?

[CP] - You know how easily flustered Lie gets, if she knew that somebody else knew, well, you can 

probably figure it out

[Aether] Is waking up and looking around before pointing at Steve-

[Steve] Hi Aether. Did you have a nice nap? 

[TLOT] Sighs- I wish she'd get over that, and I bet you do too.

[CP] - Eh, it's adorable to me when she's flustered, makes it more fun to convince her

[Aether] Still pointing at Steve- Bo!

[TLOT] Grins- You're a naughty brine Cp. You just like to make people squirm. 

[Steve] Bo?

[CP] Looks at Aether- What are you talking about?

[Aether] - Bo! Bo!

[CP] - And no shh... Kidding TLOT

[TLOT] Waves it away- I'm not giving you a hard time. I'm proud of you. 

[Steve] At Aether - I don't get it.

[Aether] - Bo!

[CP] Scowls at TLOT-

[TLOT] Brushes her mentally- Oh, haha. I think she's chosen her nickname for you 

Steve. She's trying to say 'bones'. 

[Steve] OH.

[CP] - And it sounds just like the name for her mom's horse...

[Steve] I guess if she's learning new words, that's okay.

[CP] - Yeah, well we should probably be getting home, where's Blake?

[Steve] Squints and points down- Playing with Yaunfen actually- 

[Blake] Is chasing Fru merrily as Yaunfen steers the t-rex around the pen-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake... Blake!

[Blake] Stops and barks, wagging his tail before running towards them. 

[Steve] I'll get him- He leans over and lays a crude wooden staircase against the wall for the wolf to get up before 

knocking it away again. 

[Blake] Happy circling and arfing.

[CP] - You shouldn't be chasing them like that Blake, if you want to play with other animals, why 

not play with Lie's other wolves?

[Blake] Little hmmmm- 

[TLOT] I think he just got bored while Aether was sleeping. 

[Steve] And it's not every day a wolf gets to chase a dinosaur.

[CP] - Yeah yeah- He reaches down and ruffles the fur on Blake's head

[Blake] Happy panting-

[CP] - Welp, see you guys around- He reaches down and picks up Aether's carrier while she's in his 

other arm

[TLOT] You as well.


	414. Ghostly Balls, Beasts of the Sea, rips and Tears and Angry Parents

-It's very late. The servers music has been turned on and the faint tinkly strains echo in the halls of the vast castle-

[Doc] Is walking with Izzy in the general direction of hir bedroom [and Izzy's room which connects to it.] They slide down a ladder and pass out of the small bathroom into the large study. The pokemon are sleeping quietly in their nooks and beds and Doc walks slowly to avoid making much noise- 

[Yaunfen] Hears them anyway and creeps out of their room- Mada....? 

[Doc] Tired smile- I'm here. 

[Yaunfen] I've been hearing weird noises. More then usual... 

[Doc] I'll be careful. Do you want to come up with me? 

[Yaunfen] No... I've got Waffles and I'm gonna sleep in my dragon form.

[Doc] That's likely for the best. Whatever makes you feel safe. 

[Yaunfen] Nods and heads back for their room. 

[Doc] Gets a crawling sensation as they head for the stairs.

-There's the faintest chuckle- 

[Doc] Sighs- LH you're not funny. Cut it out.

[Izzy] Starts to get a little fussy-

[Doc] Is looking around in the dark and asks quietly- LJ? Is that you?

-There's a bit of muffled giggling-

[Doc] Narrowed eyes-

[Izzy] Starts waking up, sensing Doc's unease-

[Doc] Holds the baby protectively and hurries up the ladder to hir bedroom-

[Deer] Is lounging naked in bed reading a book- Love? Is everything alright?

[Doc] Huffs- Someone playing a prank I think, and it's not funny.

[Deer] - Oh dear, well come here then and we can snuggle

[Izzy] Soft crying begins-

[Doc] Gets partway across the room and is suddenly swarmed with black shapes from the floor - AAAA! - They curl protectively over the baby as they're lost from sight in a hazy cloud-

[Deer] - DOC!- She hurries off the bed and towards the black mass

[Doc] Coughs in the haze- 

-there's a lot of giggling and other crazy noises and Deerheart is bumped several times as she moves into the smoke-

[Deer] Reaches out for Doc-

[Izzy] Loud wail-

[Doc] Curls one arm around the baby and throws a punch straight over Deerheart's shoulder to collide with something soft. -

-The smoke is clearing a bit now-

[Deer] Draws close to Doc- Shhhh, Izzy, it's okay

[Momma Gastly] Floats a bit off the floor, shaking off the blow as the other masses move towards her and the air clears. 

[Doc] Blinks- Deerheart... look.

[Deer] Looks at the pokemon-

-The Chomplies are fully grown and almost as big as their mom. They're crowded around her checking on her and babbling a little. They're a broad mix of their parents and some have chains and the larger round eyes of their father [Cp's Chain Chomp] Most of them are trailing a faint purple-gray smoke-

[Doc] Dammit, you made Izzy cry.

[Deer] Takes Izzy- They're your pokemon Doc...

[Izzy] Still crying-

[Doc] Shakes a finger at them- That's not okay! Bad! 

[Chomplies] Look at one another and creep closer curiously-

[Deer] Is rocking Izzy- Shhh, it's okay little one

[Mama Gastly] Also creeps up, they're all looking at the crying baby curiously.

[Doc] Shhh. It's okay Izzy.

[Deer] Looks at the pokemon- It's okay to startle most people, just not the babies

[Chomplies] Some of them try making funny faces at Izzy.

[Izzy] Tries to hide away-

[Mama Gastly] Perches on Deerhearts antlers and looks down- 

[Doc] That's a bit better? You have to be gentle and quiet. She's small.

[Deer] - There you go Izzy, calm down...

[Doc] Geeze there are a lot of Chomplies... That was one hell of a litter. I wonder if it's possible to neuter Cp's Chomp? Just so it doesn't happen again.

[Deer] - That's more of a chore for you than me love

[Momma Gastly] PPPPPPTH!

[Doc] You have enough kids!

[Izzy] Is finally calm-

[Deer] - Good girl Izzy, is it bed time?

[Doc] I think so. And you lot better be quiet.

[Deer] Takes Izzy to the small crib set up in the room next to theirs and lays her down, placing a light blanket over her. She watches Izzy yawn as the music starts lulling her again towards sleep-

[Momma Gastly] Is still hanging out in Deerhearts antlers, just watching. 

[Chomplies] Stay near the floor and follow Deerheart over to the bed, watching her tuck Izzy in with only a few quiet Pppppths.

[Doc] If you scare her awake I'm spraying this whole room with max repel, got me?

[Deer] Gives Izzy a gentle kiss before returning to Doc's side-

[Chomplies] Arrange themselves in a kitten pile near the crib, some of them yawn a little-

[Deer] Reaches up to pat the Ghastly- Well now, while we have the moment, do we have any plans or issues to deal with?

[Momma Gastly] Is suprised to be patted and leans into it, she's somewhat insubstantial, but what is there feels a bit like warm suede.

[Doc] I'm not sure. I feel like I'm wandering around in a fog. Izzy takes so much tending too. And TLOT said something about walking blue mushrooms which makes me wonder if I'm starting to hallucinate from lack of sleep.

[Deer] - No, the mushrooms are real... I can feel them

[Doc] Being able to feel them also sounds unpleasant. Is this something I need to exterminate?

[Deer] - No, they are harmless

[Doc] Sits on the edge of the bed and pulls off hir boots. - That's one small blessing at least. - Xe stops to look at her- You look lovely my dear. You make mom-ing look easy.

[Deer] - Well I do have to admit it's a little easier than running the whole server

[Doc] -Unbuttons hir coat and flops- Good gods... You make me feel like a loaf sometimes. If I could help I would. At least we don't have griefers running around with command blocks and blowing things up.

[Deer] - No, just griefers running around setting things on fire, speaking of, Aether's starting to get some heat to her flames

[Doc] I'll keep that in mind if I get tapped for babysitting. Did Cp have another temper tantrum?

[Lh] Wanders in and hops on the bed-

[Deer] Picks up her book and sighs, not certain where she left off- No, he's too relaxed for that right now

[Doc] Oh? Why? Is he drunk?

[Lh] Bumps the book-

[Deer] - TLOT said he got a very very cold revenge on CP? Something to do with the lust blossom?

[Doc] That sounds like playing with fire. But the last time was pretty ugly too. TLOT destroyed several of the castle doors and Steve got the rogering of a lifetime.

[Deer] - So he said. But both parents seem very satisfied right now

[Doc] You and me need some time too I think...

[Deer] - TLOT can babysit~

[Doc] Gives her a slightly predatory smile, which is immediately ruined as LH crawls up on hir stomach and lays down - Oof!

[Deer] Giggles and puts her book away before urging the ghastly away- Alright that's enough, I need to get back into bed

[Doc] Huffs and pets the purring cat- I never get to be cool anymore.

[Splender] Is very happy, his brothers are switching out again and it isn't long before he's opening a portal. Slender waits on the other side with Offender-

[Azrael] Slips out of nook in reality and stands beside Slenderman with a polite nod-

[Offender] Yawns as Splender excitedly babbles on while Trender tries to slip back through-

[Slender] Quietly- Hello old friend

[Azrael] HELLO AS WELL. AH THE HAPPINESS OF FAMILY, AND THE UBIQUITOUSNESS OF CUBES... SUCH A STRANGE WORLD. BUT FASCINATING.

[Slender] - Indeed, and it's time for the changing of the guards...

[Offender] Pounces Splender in a playful manner-

[Azrael] SOME THINGS ARE TOO PRECIOUS TO NOT BE DEFENDED.

[Slender] - Are you referring to my soon to be little sister?

[Azrael] I WAS NOT, BUT THAT IS ON MY MIND AS WELL. IT SHALL BE A SINGULAR OCCASION.

[Slender] - Indeed, I just hope she comes into a world without my father in it

[Trender] Walks past them, giving his brother a nod before heading towards his room-

[Azrael] THAT IS BECOMING A GREATER POSSIBILITY BY THE DAY... MY DAUGHTER HAS A GIFT FOR YOU.

[Slender] - Oh? And what might that be?

[Splender] Cheerfully tells Slender goodbye before closing the portal-

[Azrael] Smiles impishly - YOU'LL HAVE TO COME WITH ME.... AND... BRING A COAT.

[Slender] Would give him a bemused expression if he could- Very well, give me a moment

[Azrael] YOU KNOW THAT MY PATIENCE IS ENDLESS.

[Slender] Teleports to his room and grabs a longer coat before teleporting back- I am ready

[Azrael] Nods. He puts his long fingers on Slender's shoulders and they are away. There's a sensation of pressure and then the cold air hits them like a fist. The wind cuts to the bone and smell of salt is overpowering as they step onto the deck of Dawn's boat. 

[Dawn] Thank goodness! I was starting to worry. - She's bundled up tightly with a thick coat, gloves, googles and a half mask to protect from the wind. - Mort won't even come out of the wheelhouse. He's basically made a nest of every soft thing I'm not wearing. 

[Azrael] IT IS A BIT NIPPY.

[Slender] - Thankfully temperature is not much of issue for my kind

[Dawn] Then you're lucky. I spent way too much time out here going in circles and dodging ice chunks. But I finally identified the correct cantrip to summon my quarry. - Her expression is wry - She hands him a little leathery scroll that smells faintly of smoke. 

[Azrael] Moves next to her and curls a wing around her so she's lost in fluff. 

[Dawn] Thank you. But I'll read it for you if you can't.

[Slender] - No need, I've had plenty of time to learn many languages- He unfurls the scroll and starts reading the text

-The words are unfamiliar and curiously lacking in vowels, but the writing is plain english lettering thats been etched into the tanned skin with something hot. -

[Dawn] Leans over the rail and scans the churning waters - shouldn't be long now...

[Azrael] AH THE EXHUBERENCE OF YOUTH.

[Slender] Is reading quickly-

[Dawn] I wouldn't have know they weren't some hoky internet nonsense if you hadn't told me...

-There's a some roiling in the waters and it looks as though a very large whale is cruising their way.

[Slender] Finishes- What are you talking about?

[Dawn] See for yourself. That one's even bigger then the one this morning! 

-The shape is easier to see now as it gets closer, it's about three times longer then the boat and flat white like the ice around it.

[Azrael] WELL THEY CAN GET QUITE OLD...

[Slender] Watches the shape as they draw nearer-

-The thing circles the boat slowly and dips under it to change position before lifting it's face out of the water. That part alone is the size of a small car, and it stares at them with terrifyingly milky eyes. It's head is vaguely humanoid but without a nose. The head has a small blowhole at the crest and slopes down into a thick neck and narrow, winglike arms that are spread wide just underneath the water. It's fairly intelligent and mentally broadcasting curiousity at the faceless newcomer who's just as pale as itself.

[Slender] Returns the mental probe with equal curiosity- Well now, this is certainly a curious creature

[Dawn] Digs in a cooler and throws out half of a very dead and frozen seal. - Just so it isn't a wasted trip! It's a Ningen. 

[Ningen] Opens a mouth full of rows on rows of jagged teeth and swallows the chunk of meat whole with a satisfied air.

[Slender] - A Ningen?

[Dawn] It's Japanese for human, I don't get it either. But there are several of them, most very, very large, and they've agreed to help. About half of them have legs as well as fins and if you use that call near salt water they'll come to it. 

[Azrael] THE COMING PERIL HAS BEEN EXPLAINED TO THEM.

[Slender] - Probably best to put BEN in charge of making certain they can get to places they need to be, despite his fear of it, he has control over water as well

[Dawn] Makes the most gleefully evil face- Oh that's even better! They like it cold, but that's mostly a body fat and staying away from humans thing.

[Slender] - Yes, but I believe we will not be the only ones out here for much longer

[Ningen] Sticks it's face underwater and there's a hollow reverberation that makes the whole boat shudder for a moment. 

-The water farther out is suddenly alive with several more of the gigantic creatures, just swimming slowly and peeking out of the water at the little boats occupants.

[Dawn] How so? Oh because of the little ones?

[Slender] - No, because it's not very often that she feels my energy out on the water

[Azrael] ANOTHER FRIEND OF THE FAMILY?

[Slender] - I suppose you could say so

-The water is starting to grow still-

[Ningen] Circle around curiously and three of them climb onto a nearby ice floe. Two of them have impossibly long legs and no visible front limbs at all. The third is humped up like a seal with a tail like a fat mermaid. 

-The water turns darker as a much larger shape lurks beneath the boat, it's mental projection strong-

[Slender] - Hello Leviathan

[Dawn] Full body shiver - 

[Azrael] Gives a polite wave. - COME TO CHECK ON HER CHILDREN PERHAPS? 

[Dawn] Dunno, I'm pretty sure the ningen are creepypastas of some variety.

[Slender] - Most likely a combination of my being out on the water and them

[Leviathan] Comes closer to the surface, her massive eyes peering up through the water, it soon becomes obvious that there's a mental conversation going on between her and Slender-

[Dawn] Is throughly creeped out- 

[Mort] Is not moving from his blanket pile unless he thinks the boat is sinking. He's beyond terrified by Leviathan's aura.

[Slender] - I see, thank you for alerting me

[Leviathan] Slinks deep into the water, out of sight-

[Dawn] Anything we should know?

[Slender] - No, just that Zalgo seems to also be turning his attention towards potential aquatic allies

[Dawn] Nice to know we got some of the bigger specimens already. 

[Ningen] Are stilll milling around and the really gigantic one that Dawn fed is scratching themselves against an ice floe and making it tilt.

[Slender] - True, and the Leviathan will most likely follow her children's lead if we can convince enough of them...

[Dawn] Does this mean someone needs to fetch Basil?

[Slender] - Possibly, but you would be more likely to achieve that than I

[Dawn] Smiles under her mask- Actually it was Doc and Cp that took him onto the server. Apparently he's a real bitch to move, but I'm sure a super strong flying creepypasta and a dragon can manage it.

[Slender] - But a bit of research into how to control him may be needed as well

[Dawn] I'll get on it. For the time being though, we should head back... I think I'm getting frostbite.

[Slender] - I shall return home then, cannot leave the children alone for too long, and I hope your car is running smoothly as well now

[Dawn] Better then when I bought it, thank you again Slender. 

[Azrael] SAFE JOURNEY OLD FRIEND.

[Slender] Teleports away, tamping down his emp's so it only causes a mild interference with the electronics on board-

[Doc] Is just finally falling asleep when hir phone rings, xe fumbles with it and answers it resignedly.

[Deer] Little groan as she snuggles closer to Doc-

[Doc] You want to what? Do you need him NOW? Oh... okay... yeah... I get it. Well Yaunfen can call him with this old shell I found. Yes, really.

[Deer] - Love... You have reached your quota for leaving the server today

[Doc] Puts hir hand over the phone- Dawn needs Basil, but not right this second. Have you had any luck bossing him around?

[Deer] - I don't know... Too busy with Izzy...

[Doc] Goes back to the phone- We'll figure something out. But it's way too early here... Okay... yeah it's the wee hours of the morning. Mm-hm. Talk to you later then. - Hangs up and tosses the carrot phone straight up so it plops into their inventory again.

[Deer] - Speaking of things not from game... What did you bring back after you left?

[Doc] The second time? Nothing... that was a bad trip.

[Deer] - Oh, I'm sorry

[Doc] It's a problem I'll have to keep picking at. The good news is I found BEN's missing horse. The bad news is that she's very, very dead, and posessed by something extremely evil.

[Deer] - And... You didn't think to ask Dawn about suggestions?

[Doc] I'm going to call her back in the morning. I'll ask then.

[Deer] - Okay... Let's sleep

[Doc] Is drifting away and then yelps as LH decides to tread hir leg a bit hard- Whhhhy?

[Deer]- LH no

[Lh] Flops adorably with paws in the air.

[CP] Is furiously flying towards the castle-

[Yaunfen] Is headed for Lie's house in their dragon form and sees him coming -Hey Cp!

[CP] Ignores Yaunfen as they slam into the ground and throw open the door, storming inside and shouting at full volume- LJ!!!!!!

[Doc] Wakes up with a groan - What the fuck....

[CP] - LJ GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE!

[Doc] Throws on their robe - Dammit

[Izzy] Wakes and starts crying-

[Doc] Is now also mad- Shut up Cp! You're making Izzy cry!

[Deer] Groans and rolls over, pulling the blanket over her head-

[Doc] Wades through the pile of sleepy chomplies and takes Izzy.

[CP] - LJ!- He heads towards LJ's room

[LJ] Has gotten as far as the doorway to the kitchen- You shouted, Cp?

[CP] Growling and about to light himself on fire- Why. Were. You. Near. Aether?

[Lj] Backing off -I was helping?

[CP] Lunges for LJ-

[Lj] Turns around and runs through the gold room and back up the stairs towards the lab-

[CP] Follows angrily-

[LJ] Runs into TLOT and Steves room and hides behind their door-

[CP] Kicks the door down- GET BACK HERE!

[Lj] Panics and runs down the steps- I didn't do anything! 

[TLOT] Is instantly awake as the clown runs into his room- What the fuck? 

[Steve] Squeak of alarm and pulls up the covers as they're both very naked.

[CP] - FUCKER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

[LJ] I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

[TLOT] Cp.... what are you doing?

[CP] - YOU WERE NEAR HER! AND I'M GOING TO MURDER THIS CLOWN!

[TLOT] Near who? What are you talking about?

[LJ] Behind TLOT's massage table-

[CP] - HE WAS NEAR AETHER WHEN I'VE SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM TO STAY AWAY!

[Steve] But he was helping us babysit. He didn't do anything wrong.

[TLOT] Cp... LJ is purged. What are you worried about?

[CP] Is growling, on fire, and purely focused on killing LJ-

[LJ] Wails- I just wanted to play, I'd never hurt your daughter! 

[TLOT] Stands up on the bed in annoyance [stilll naked] - Cp this is absurd.

[CP] Flips TLOT off-

[TLOT] Do I need to press you? 

[Steve] Come on Cp. He didn't do anything, and he was never alone with her.

[CP] - I DON'T CARE!

[LJ] Is basically on the ceiling in fear- 

[TLOT] Cp... The rest of us gave you measures of trust during your recovery. You should do the same for others.

[CP] Growling and lunges at LJ-

[LJ] Scoots away as fast as he can. - 

[TLOT] Catches Cp's foot and gives it a hard yank downward.

[CP] Is jerked down and turns his attack towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Is socked in the chest and reels back with a bit of a grunt- Fuck! 

[Steve] Hits CP in the ass with a very large book from their nightstand-

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] Grapples with Cp - You're being unreasonable!

[Doc] Comes downstairs to check on them and stops short at the trio of mostly naked men wresting and fighting on the huge bed- Am I uh... inturrupting something?

[CP] - GRAB LJ SO I CAN MURDER HIM!

[Lj] At Doc- I'm innocent! 

[Doc] No one is murdering anyone on my watch. 

[TLOT] Waits for Steve to kneel down behind Cp and them shoves him ass over teakettle onto the floor. - Cool down Cp.

[CP] Lots of growling-

[Honedge] Detangles itself from CP's leg and lunges for LJ-

[Lj] Can't get out of the way quickly enough and the Honedge slices the dolls left arm completely off, it lands with a soft flump of stuffing on the floor below the stairs as he yells in suprise- 

[Doc] Jumps off the stairs and catches the swords sash as xe falls and they both hit the floor- 

[TLOT] Cp that's enough! Call it off! 

[Steve] Lj! 

[Doc] Wrestling to try and get the swords actual handle in their grip.

[Honedge] Starts draining Docs energy-

[CP] - FUCK NO!

[Doc] Stop that! I didn't get hardly any sleep as it is! - They're still trying- 

[Lj] Rushing to get his arm- 

[Steve] Stands up and chucks a block of wood very hard at Cp's head-

[TLOT] Jumps off the bed and raises his hands to press Cp.

[CP] Hits the ground from being pressed with a growl- FUCKER LET ME UP!

[Honedge] Does shadow strike, an unavoidable attack from behind on LJ-

[Lj] Is slashed as he's leaning to grab his arm and stumbles undr the strike- FUCKER! - His colors waver as his concentration fails- 

[Doc] Is weakening and transforms to just squash the sword flat against the floor, The sudden mass of feet and tail knocks Cp and TLOT into the lava and Steve off the bed-

[TLOT] Has lost his press on Cp and comes up for air with a gasp-

[Steve] Doc! You're squashing me!

[Doc] Moves a little for him but is basically focused on keeping the sword down flat under hir chest-

[CP] Lunge's up and throws a fireball at LJ-

[Doc] Is too much in the way and gets hit instead, the air is full of the smell of singed fur and Doc snaps hir jaws at Cp- STOP IT!

[TLOT] Is fed up and just throws a hard roundhouse at the back of Cp's head.

[CP] Stumbles forward but advances on LJ-

[Lj] Is fading to gray and backed into a corner- 

[Doc] Puts a paw beteween them- Cp if you don't stop I'm going to hurt you!

[Honedge] Screeches from beneath Doc

[CP] - He fucking got near Aether

[LJ] Is holding the severed arm to his chest- I didn't mean any harm! They were playing with her and I wanted to play too! I've been good! 

[Doc] I know. But he's been playing with Yaunfen and Cn too and he hasn't done anything untoward. I thought the other creepypastas were your family too Cp?

[CP] - Shut up Doc!

[Doc] Roars in his face- NO I WON'T. YOU'RE BEING AN ASS.

[CP] Punches Doc in the face-

[Doc] Is punched in the snout and winces- Do I have to call Lie to catify you???

[CP] - LJ needs to learn to stay away! I've already told him that before!

[Doc] Nevermind, I don't want to hear it. And if you scream while she's here and make Aether upset then she'll be even madder at you. 

[TLOT] Has already gotten the shape of things and pulled on his pants. 

[Steve] Has found his shorts as well. 

[Doc] Tps- Lie and Aether to hir so they end up on the dragons back-

[Lie] Yelps in surprise, she has been in the middle of changing Aether-

[Aether] Giggles-

[CP] Is seething and on fire again-

[Lie] - Ummm... What's going on?

[Doc] Is wavering from the swords effects and having trouble forming words. 

[TLOT] At Lie- Please catify your huband so he'll stop trying to murder our housemates.

[Lie] - Okay?- She flicks the collar onto her husband who yowls angrily as he shrinks- What exactly did he do?

[Doc] Mumbles- thanks... - Their head flops to the floor with a heavy thud. 

[Steve] Doc! - He runs to the dragons side and starts shoving them, trying to get at the squashed Honedge. 

[TLOT] walks over and indicates Lj curled in the corner with his arm in his hands, looking like a very faded photograph. - That.

[LJ] Murmuring- I didn't do anything...

[Lie] Slides off of Doc holding a naked Aether- LJ... CP! The hell was that for!

[Steve] Is yanking on Honedges sash- 

[TLOT] He had the audacity to be present while we were babysitting Aether. He also read to her. A high crime I'm sure.

[Lie] Sighs- I'm sorry LJ, I know you know how protective CP can be, but this time it was uncalled for

[CP] Disagreeing noises-

[Steve] extracts the sword with a pop- 

[Lj] I- I- - He's looking at his gray hands. - 

[TLOT] We know you're trying. - He's checking on Doc, who's fast asleep and has a purple but quickly fading bruise on their snout.

[Lie] - What do you need to get to fix yourself LJ?

[CP] Baps at Lies leg-

[Lj] Mumbles- Just... someone who can sew....

[Steve] Brings Honedge to Lie.

[Lie] Well if you don't want to wait for Doc to wake up, you could ask Karla, she's good at sewing. Thank you Steve

[Lj] I... don't want to bother anyone...

[Lie] - I don't think it will be a bother at all

[Aether] - Bo!

[Steve] Hey Aether.

[TLOT] Just take him Lie. I think Doc needs to sleep.

[Lie] - Absolutely, I'll take you right to her LJ... But think I can borrow a diaper first?

[TLOT] I'm sure Doc has one in one of the lab trunks. I'll look - He heads up the steps.

[Steve] Creeps up on Lj- Are you in pain? 

[Lj] sadly- No...

[Aether] Giggles as Lie lays her down on the bed-

[Lie] - Yeah, you were a stinky baby this morning

[TLOT] Comes back with a diaper and a small plain blanket. - Sorry to pull you away Lie.

[Lie] - It's alright, at least she was clean- She quickly puts the diaper on and wraps Aether up with the blanket with a quick little bit of peek-a-boo before turning towards LJ- Alright, come on LJ, let's get you fixed up

[Lj] Floats off the floor a little and follows her quietly-

[TLOT] Makes the 'I'm watching you' gesture at Cp-

[Lie] Leads LJ towards her house first to grab something before leading him towards Karla's. CP is trailing behind them making several unhappy noises. When they reach Karla's, Lie gives a polite knock on the door

[Ever] Answers the door and freezes at the sight of Lj- Did.. something happen?

[Lie] - Hey Ever, is Karla here? Kinda need her sewing expertise

[Ever] I can see that... Come on in. - He leads them down the hall into the workroom- 

-There's a soft squip squip sound-

[Lie] Leads LJ in, CP follows them as well-

[Karla] Is oiling her sewing machine, and the little parts are in a semicircle around her main quarry. -

[Aether] Makes a little babble-

[Lie] - Hey Karla

[Karla] Ah, hello. - She zeros in on Lj- It appears someone had an accident? 

[Lj] Looks away.

[Lie] - More like a run in with my husband

[CP] Yowls-

[Karla] Let me see. -walks over- What kind of conflict drains color?

[Lie] - Ummm, I don't know...

[Aether] Starts squirming so Lie puts her on the couch-

[Ever] Sits next to her and says playfully. - Hey Aether. What's shaking, bacon? 

[Karla] Vell? - She hold out her hand for the loose arm and Lj puts it in her hand uncertainly.

[Aether] Squeals at Ever-

[Lie] - Oh, and I brought you something as well Karla, but it can wait until your done

[CP] Decided to claw at Karla's couch in frustration-

[Karla] All right- She pokes at the stuffing curiously- Do you not have any internal structures? 

[Lj] Shrugs- I'm here. Apparently I have virtual hearts?

[Lie] - CP no!

[Ever] Watches the cat- Uh... Cp?

[Aether] Grabs Ever's tail-

[Ever] Yikes! - His fur goes poofy in suprise-

[Lie] Detaches CP and then goes to free Ever-

[Karla] reaches for a pincushion and some thread- Will pins hurt? 

[Lj] No... This has happened before...

[Ever] Cradles his tail- Someone is developing a grip!

[Lie] - And heat, she can apparently singe paper now

[Aether] Giggles-

[Ever] I'll keep that in mind! Danger baby. 

[Karla] Is pinning Lj's arm back on with the edges tucked artfully under-

[Aether] Babbles at Ever some more-

[Lie] Goes and picks CP up before sitting on the couch- So anything been going on over here?

[Karla] Just had a lovely afternoon driving our mutual friend Dawn crazy. 

[Ever] Griefer...

[Karla] Chuckles as she sews the arm back on. - I'm in good company I think.

[Banette] Wanders downstairs and hops up next to Lie.

[Lie] - Driving her crazy how?- Gives Banette a pet

[Banette] Happy noise and reaches to pet Cp in return - 

[Karla] Oh just paying her a visit is enough. 

[Lie] - Oh, you mean when I had to pick you up?

[CP] Hisses at Banette-

[Karla] Yes, thank you for that again. - She's worked about halfway around the rip and Lj is gamely holding her pincushion in his undamaged hand. 

[Banette] Startled- 

[Ever] Don't touch Cp, he's grumpy. 

[Aether] - Ma!

[Lie] - Yes Aether, I'm right here

[CP] Angry tail swishes-

[Ever] Someone is in a really foul mood...

[Karla] Well he needs to calm down. If I'm going to do this, I don't want to see my hard work immediately ripped up again.

[Lj] -gulp-

[Lie] - We'll work on it, he's just very protective right now, and unfortunately I know it's because of what LJ used to do

[Karla] Hmm. 'Used too' seems to be the operative word here, yes? Perhaps the obsidian shouldn't call the coal black? 

[Lj] Looks down sadly-

[Lie] - Old habits, I know Yster's mentioned that Locklear still is wary of LJ too

[Lj] Seems to actually lose a bit more color at the mention- 

[Karla] Eyebrow - What happens when all of that... is gone? 

[Lj] Nothing now.

[Lie] - LJ's recovered, and is making strides towards being something much better, but like his housemates, there's still a lot of mental stuff to get through

[Lj] Cp is a hipocrite anyway. He couldn't give two shits if I play with Cn or Yaunfen.

[Lie] - To be fair he's also never liked CN

[Lj] And Yaunfen?

[Lie] - They're Doc's kid and Doc irritates him

[Aether] Tries to crawl along the couch towards Karla-

[Karla] Cruel. I thought they were friends.

[Lj] Folds his arms so she can get the back of his shoulder more easily.

[Ever] Uh, Aether?

[Lie] - Please stop the determined baby, and yes, they are friends

[Ever] Goes to catch Aether and at least put her on the floor.

[Karla] Finishes the arm and examines the slash across his back. Her fingers creep into the hole and Lj gives a suprised shudder. - Ah, forgive my... curiosity.

[Aether] Does the zoom crawl across the floor-

[Lie] - And there she goes...

[Ever] Chases after her- Be careful Aether!

[Aether] Squeals happily-

[CP] Perks, not liking Aether out of his sight right now-

[Lie] - You are staying right here CP

[Ever] Intercepts her - Haha! Where do you think you are going? 

[Karla] Is subtly poking around as she fixes the rip and Lj shifts nervously-

[Lie] Relaxes a little as she pets CP, a little glad for someone else to be playing with the baby-

[Aether] Rocks back and changes direction-

[Ever] Swishes his tail and pounces playfully near her-

[Aether] Gets distracted by the tail and reaches for it again-

[Lie] - So Karla, how's that one horse turning out?

[Ever] Teases her, keeping it out of reach- 

[Karla] Still challenging, but I like that.

[Lie] - Glad to hear- She picks up CP and heads for some empty counter space to place down the item she brought for Karla

[Karla] Finishes with the rip and pats Lj, making him flinch a little.

[Lie] - Feel better without the holes LJ?

[Lj] Yeah, though still slightly molested...

[Karla] Chuckles- I tend to have zhat effect on people.

[Lie] Goes into her inventory and pulls out the roast turkey she'd gotten from the Sims game, placing it on Karla's counter- Anyways Karla, I remembered you telling me you really liked these so I managed to find you one. I've got a couple others in some chests too

[Karla] Oh lovely! Thank you Lie. I haven't had that in ages.

[Lie] - You're welcome, well, I should be getting home, LJ? Do you need anything?

[Lj] Yeah... kinda. - He doesn't get too close but addresses Cp directly- I'm sorry Cp. I wasn't trying to upset you. I would never hurt your child.

[CP] Growls-

[Lie] - Karla? Do you mind flicking CP's head? If I do it I may cause permanent injury

[Karla] Shrugs. She leans over and flicks Cp between the eyes. - Feel lucky your mate is forgiving.

[Lie] - I'll check in on you later, okay LJ? I'm honestly not even sure how CP found out...

[Lj] Slowly- okay... I'm... I'm gonna go back to the castle.

[Lie] - Okay, I'm going to have to gather up the baby

[Ever] Is crouched on the floor level with Aether playing with her-

[Lie] Waits for LJ to be gone and the door to be shut before putting CP down-

[Karla] Eyeballs Cp-

[CP] Goes to scratch on furniture again-

[Ever] It's okay Lie, they're just wool blocks anyway.

[Lie] - CP... Sorry Karla, he's just mad- She reaches down to pick up her baby

[Karla] I think someone will be wearing whiskers for several hours because of it. These things are their own punishments really.

[Lie] - That's exactly why he has this form

[Karla] And it's all perspective. - she glances at Ever, who perks up a little- Some of us like being cat-like. heh.

[Lie] - Can't deny that, nor can TLOT really

[CP] Yowls as he follows out and LJ is nowhere within sight-


	415. Cat in the Office, Redecorating and an Exorcisim

-As Lie gets closer to her house she realizes there's now a trunk beside the workroom door- 

[Lie] Curious, she shifts Aether to her left hip and leans over a little to open it and see what's inside-

-There are three failure plants, some of the fruity fern seeds and several mushrollems inside. There's also a note in Yaunfen's flowery quilled script. 'sorry I missed you, these are for you.'

[Lie] - Awwww, we'll have to send Yaunfen a thank you later, won't we Aether? But for now these can stay here

[Lj] Comes shuffling down the stairs into TLOT and Steves room. 

-The colorful brine and his mate have left for now to keep things quiet - 

[Doc] Is still in hir dragon form and sprawled on the floor with the end of hir tail trailing down into the lava pool. 

[Deer] Is sitting next to Docs side with Izzy- LJ? Are you okay?

[Lj] Just kinda depressed... - he's still very gray and plops down on the floor across from her- 

[Deer] - Do you want to talk about it?

[Lj] Cp tried to kill me for being around Aether... - he shakes his head- how's...? - they indicate the dragon filling most of the room. 

[Deer] - Passed out but fine, CP's really the only one who can handle Honedge's draining abilities...

[Izzy] Start fussing-

[Deer] - Oh what is it? Are you hungry again?

[Lj] They're always hungry, it's hard. Being a child... Deerheart? You trust me with Izzy, don't you? 

[Deer] - Of course I do LJ, any reservations I may appear to have is simply because I'm a new parent. Like.... How do humans even do this all the time? Their babies are so tiny and fragile!

This message has been removed.

[Lj] Is fingering the fluffy feathers around his collar. - Yeah... and they test your patience sometimes...

[Deer] - I know, why don't you go ask TLOT to let you onto his seed, go play with the kids over there for a bit. You know they love you and Splender

[Lj] Hold out his gray hands- I don't want to like this...

[Deer] - Well then, I recommend at least a few hours with Yaunfen, they could probably use some help in the kitchen~

[Lj] Is there any chance I could... hold Izzy? She'd have understood in her own weird way.

[Deer] - Sure, that gives me a chance to go find her a bottle

[Lj] Scoots over next to Deerheart and leans against Doc's side, holding his arms out for the baby.

[Deer] Carefully places the fussing baby into LJ's arms- I'll be right back

[Lj] Rocks her gently - Shhh... your mom's getting you food.

[Izzy] Starts crying a bit more loudly, wanting her food-

[Deer] Hurries-

[Lj] Humming softly while rocking her- 

[Doc] Blinks sleeply- I-Izzy...?

[Lj] Ah, you're awake. It's okay... your mate is getting her a bottle.

[Doc] Shit... is that it? I have one. Here- They toss the item without moving more then a paw and Lj scoops it up- It's even warm already. 

[Lj] Convenient. - He puts the little nipple in Izzy's open mouth-

[Izzy] Hungrily starts eating-

[Lj] And the madness is satiated for now...

[Deer] Starts coming back down- Oh... You managed to get a bottle

[Doc] I had one love. Izzy woke me.

[Deer] - How do you feel?

[Doc] Better, but that damn Honedge really bled me dry.

[Deer] - Well, you do have better control of your energy than CP does...

[Doc] Yeah...

[Lj] Very quietly - thanks for standing up for me...

[Deer] - We always will LJ

[Izzy] Finishes her bottle-

[Lj] Gets a flicker of color and his hands are a bit more rosy where they're touching Izzy. His face scrunches with a bit of supressed emotion and he just nods mutely. 

[Doc] I would have fixed you up too, but it looks like someone beat me too it.

[Deer] - And they must have done a very good job, I can't even see where you'd been hurt

[Izzy] Burbles a little-

[Lj] Lost an arm at the shoulder and took a slice on the back. Dr. Emmerich stitches almost as small as Trender.

[Deer] - Yet she chose Offender as her master...

[Doc] I'm sure there was a good reason. She seems a calculating sort. 

[Lj] Trender requires more of his proxies... And there's a chance she finds Offenders antics amusing. His sense of humor tends to the.. macabre.

[Deer] - True...- Do you want me to burp Izzy LJ?

[Lj] That might be for the best. I don't want her to get a mouthful of feathers.

[Deer] Takes Izzy after throwing a towel over her shoulder and rocks her a little as she waits for the baby to burp-

[Doc] Streches hir toes a bit and yawns - It's been a rough day and I doubt it's even noon.

[Deer] - You still need to call Dawn back too, and I've got a couple minor things to work on...

[Doc] I can do that. 

[Lj] Do you need me to go? 

[Doc] Not unless you want too. It would be helpful for you to hold Izzy for a bit while I'm on the phone and Deerheart does her bug detailing on the server. 

[Lj] I'd... I'd be glad to help.

[Izzy] Gives a yawn as Deer hands her back over to LJ- I'll try not to take too long, but it looks like she may be heading back to nap-vile for now

[Lj] Settles down with the baby. - That's okay with me. I could use a little quiet time.

[Lie] Checks her phone and see's a message from Dofta, reminding her that it's Monday. With a sigh she goes to grab her still sulking husband- CP?

[CP] Angry noises-

[Lie] - It's Monday

[CP] Perks, a hopeful gleam in his eye that he'll get changed back

[Lie] - Have fun, I'm still mad at you- She makes an opening and tosses him through gently before snapping it shut behind him

[CP] Comes out in a hallway. He's now really mad and slinks towards his office to hide there, glad that there's only one or two people currently there. He get's into his office and hunkers into the chair so he's not visible from the doorway and opens a small screen in front of him to try to work, but it's a bit hard with paws-

[Jeb] Peeks in the room and looks at his watch- 

[Dofta] Walks up next to him- I sent Lie a text? Maybe he's just late? 

[Svit] Who cares? I can get way more done when I'm not scared for my damn life.

[CP] Manages to shoot off a bit of code that sets off an air raid siren on Svit's phone-

[Svit] Leaps as his phone goes off loudly- FUCK! I bet he is here dammit! Playing tricks!

[Dofta] Chuckles-

[CP] Tip of his tail twitches as he hunkers down a bit more-

[Snorik] - Hey! We still have to work on that Beast mob, and quit messing around Svit, just because your prank backfired

[Svit] Is fumbling with his phone. - Kiss my ass. I'm bug testing the new biomes today, the big pig is your problem.

[CP] Pulls up the data for the biomes and see's a new plant that Lie might like-

[Svit] Stalks to his office- 

[Dofta] Looks into the room again. - Hmm.

[Snorik] - Hey Dofta, think you could help me since our "Expert programmer" isn't here?

[Dofta] Mmm? Oh sure. And I think he'll be around...

[CP] Sits there quietly for most of the morning until he starts to get hungry. He swivels his ears to listen for anyone nearby. He thinks he can make it into the kitchen without being seen-

[Fangbo] Is eating a bowl of soup in the breakroom, it's obvious it's something she brought from home and she's reading the news on her phone.

[Tokig] Is picking through the fridge and pulling out some of the communal food. - What is this anyway? 

[Fangbo] Shrugs- Dofta made it. It looks like mac and cheese with hamburger in it.

[CP] Slips out of his office and slinks through the shadows closer to the source of food-

[Tokig] Sniffs a container- Someone made BBQ chicken? 

[Fangbo] It was Jeb. Showing off his new grill. - She gives him a pointed look - men are so easily entertained.

[CP] Hunkers down, waiting for attention to turn away from the fridge so he can get in and get some food-

[Tokig] Puts the bowl of chicken on the counter and fishes around for a soda. He grabs a paper plate and piece of meat before turning away to use the microwave. 

[CP] Trots silently closer to the fridge, it takes a bit of effort, but he does manage to pop it open-

[Fangbo] without looking up- Can't you even close the fridge properly? 

[Tokig] What?

[CP] Is sniffing containers, trying to find something of interest-

-There's some roasted corn under plastic wrap, a big bowl of cold pasta salad, the mac and cheese and meat stuff, a tray with several muffins, a few different boxes of soda, some bread, a rather fragrant hunk of cheese and several small containers of lunchmeat. [The BBQ chicken is still on the counter.]

[CP] Snags a container of lunchmeat in his teeth and starts dragging it out, hoping to drag it to his office without too much noise-

[Tokig] Goes to close the fridge- I swear I closed it...

[CP] His tail gets caught in the door and he yowls as he drops the meat, turning to hiss and swat at Tokig-

[Tokig] Whoah! There's a cat! And it's red?

[Fangbo] A red cat? - She turns to look-

[CP] Is growling, tail still in the fridge-

[Tokig] Opens the door- How did a cat get in here, and why does he have spooky glowing eyes???

[Fangbo] Because that's Cp!

[CP] Backs away a little once his tail is free before turning to lick at it a little-

[Tokig] How is that...? 

[Fangbo] It's not a thing he does to himself. It usually means his wife is mad at him. - She picks him up and puts him on the table before setting the open container of meat in front of him. - Sent you off without a lunch either? She must be super mad.

[CP] Many irritated tail flicks-

[Tokig] That's weird... Can he understand us? 

[Fangbo] Well he's psychic, so yeah, duh.

[CP] Resigns himself to eating-

[Tokig] Just shrugs and gets the BBQ chicken from the counter, he pulls out a breast and puts it on a plate. 

[Fangbo] Warm it a little. 

[Tokig] Microwaves it a bit before putting it near Cp too. - That's rough man.

[Godmorgan] Rushes in, he's late because he was up most of the night working on merch stuff-

[Fangbo] Gets up to put some water in a bowl for Cp as well. - Hey Godmorgan, you look stressed.

[Tokig] waves-

[Godmorgan- Way overslept... Whats with the cat?

[Tokig] New staff member, you know how it is. - chuckles

[Godmorgan] Just gives him a confused look-

[Fangbo] Oh hush. Godmorgan, that's Cp. He's had a rough morning I think.

[CP] Little growl-

[Godmorgan] - Oh, okay then. Jeb in his office?

[Fangbo] He should be?

[Godmorgan] Heads for Jeb's office-

[CP] Chows down as quickly as he can so he can retreat to his office-

[Tokig] Is mesmerized by Cp's eyes. - That glow is unsettling. 

[Fangbo] Snorts- I think that's the point isn't it?

[Jeb] Is basically swearing at his computer trying to figure out the errors makign the current version he's testing crash repeatedly.

[CP] Ear flicks towards the noise, fairly certain that if Jeb knew he was there, then he'd be dragged into it as well-

[Godmorgan] Knocks on Jeb's door-

[Jeb] Yeah? Come in!

[Godmorgan] Sticks their head in- Hey, just letting you know I just got here. You seem to be making a ruckus though

[Jeb] Just frustrated. - He slumps a little- It's been one of those days. My kid crawled into bed with us last night and wet the bed this morning.

[Godmorgan] - Nightmare or something else?

[Jeb] Nightmare. He's young... shit happens. It was just a lousy way to wake up. 

[Godmorgan] - And what's your computer doing?

[Jeb] Just crashing. It's an issue with the launcher program.

[Godmorgan] - … Isn't that one reason we hired the brine?

[Jeb] Yes, but I don't know where he is. He should have showed up this morning.

[Godmorgan] - Ummm… He did? He's in the kitchen?

[Jeb] Really??? - He gets up and comes out into the hallway-

[CP] Is juuuuust finishing up his food-

[Jeb] Comes in the kitchen ready to say something and stops- Uh... Cp? 

[Tokig] Has gone back to his office- 

[Fangbo] Hey Jeb. Me and Cp were just having lunch.

[CP] Hisses at Jeb-

[Jeb] Sheesh. What was that for? 

[Fangbo] He's just having a bad day. 

[Jeb] I can see that.

[CP] Takes his last bite and tries to take off back towards his office-

[Jeb] Wait! - He hurries after Cp.

[CP] Glances back-

[Jeb] Can you... can you even work a computer like that? I mean, I admire your commitment showing up for work anyway even though you're... currently a cat...

[CP] Huffs and nods-

[Jeb] Can you... give me a hand?

[CP] Tail flick-

[Jeb] Indicates his office- Please?

[CP] Little growl as he turns and trots towards it-

[Jeb] Goes along with him- It's the launcher. It's probably something tiny but you know how bugs are.... I've been picking through the code line by line all morning.

[CP] Jumps up on the desk and pulls up a screen of his own to start reading the code-

[Jeb] Sits down and watches over his shoulder- I know this sounds dorky as hell, but that is so insanely cool.

[CP] Ears flatten a little. He's already seen and fixed a couple of problems. He stops when he comes to a jumbles mess-

[Jeb] Ehhehe.... Was that ear flatten a personal judgement?

[CP] Tail flicks as he works on detangling the code in front of him-

[Jeb] Just leans on his elbows to watch, his mental state is easy to read. He's impressed with what Cp is doing.

[Godmorgan] Sticks his head back in- Since you're not actually working at the moment Jeb, you can help me look over these contest entries from the fans-

[Jeb] Smirks- I am working, I'm supervising.

[Godmorgan] - Right, like that's a smart idea- Hands Jeb some papers

[Jeb] I don't know... I might learn a few things watching. Are you seeing this high tech shit?

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, something that will never be available for us

[Jeb] Maybe with a VR helmet....

[Godmorgan] - Just look at the entries

[CP] Is subtly scratching into Jeb's desk-

[Jeb] Fiiiine.

[CP] Continues quietly working on the code, but his ears perk as he hears a familiar voice-

[Jeb] Suddenly notices the noise- Please don't scratch on my desk.

[CP] Has left an F and a U in the desk as he jumps off and goes to look out the door-

[Jeb] Cp! 

[Notch] Is walking down the hall talking to Dofta- 

[Dofta] Hey, there he is. Hi Cp!

[CP] Is a bit concerned by the fact that Notch has come to get him and not Lie-

[Notch] So what's new? 

[Jeb] Someone was getting a gold star for helping until he decided to scratch an expletive into my desk...

[Notch] Cp.....

[CP] Yowls-

[Godmorgan] - Hey Markus

[Notch] Hello Godmorgan. Have I missed anything on the publicity junket? - At Cp- And what's that for, I came to get you didn't I?

[CP] Concerned look, still wondering why it isn't Lie-

[Godmorgan] - Just you being drawn into a bunch of fan art

[Notch] Snorts- Ah, I'm easy to draw. - at Jeb- That's why you never get fan art. Your avatar is too complicated. 

[Jeb] Huffs-

[CP] Bats at Notch-

[Godmorgan] - Well Jeb? Do you think you can finish what CP started?

[Jeb] I guess.... I'd rather he did it then knock off early. 

[Notch] Maybe you should finish then, right Cp? - hairy eyeball at the cat-

[CP] Looks away-

[Notch] Well I can have a look at it at least. 

[Jeb] ehhh

[CP] At Notch mentally- You were right, Jeb's coding is a mess

[Dofta] Kneels down next to Cp- Come on. I bet you could do it faster then any of these guys!

[Notch] Eye flick to him and a slight nod in agreement. 

[Jeb] Narrowed eyes- I saw that look.

[Godmorgan] - My guess is over how you code Jeb

[CP] Grumbles but flops in the middle of the floor and pulls up another screen-

[Dofta] Neat! 

[Jeb] everyone's a damn critic..

[CP] Does have a bit of difficulty since he has paws at the moment but is almost finished-

[Notch] Peeks- 

[Jeb] Let me see the damn pictures Godmorgan.

[Godmorgan] Hands them over-

[Jeb] Am I just supposed to pick some of them or what? 

[Dofta] Is just cross-legged on the floor watching Cp- 

[Notch] I like this one- 

[Jeb] Of course you do.

[Godmorgan] - Right now we're just eliminating the ones that don't follow the contest guidelines

[CP] Irritated tail flicks-

[Dofta] Forgets and gives his ears an absentminded scratch.

[Jeb] Shuffling papers-

[CP] Hisses-

[Dofta] Whoops! Sorry. Your hair is super soft though.

[Godmorgan] - Ah, yeah here's a no go, endermen with boobs

[Jeb] Why would someone even....?

[Notch] Shrugs and chuckles before pulling one out - Its a decent sketch of a Herobrine lassoing a Wither- He holds it so Dofta and Cp can see it- 

[Dofta] That's pretty good but you know the fans would go crazy... 

[Jeb] Slumps- Can't encourage them too much. At least not yet...

[Notch] What are you saying?

[CP] Flicks an ear in interest towards Jeb-

[Godmorgan] Chuckles a little-

[Jeb] I was thinking of... adding him in.

[Notch] How so? 

[Dofta] Happy gasp- You mean in the patch notes???

[CP] Small groan as he closes the screen, he's finished fixing it, plus a small surprise for Jeb next time he logs in-

[Dofta] We should do that! 

[Jeb] It's only fair I guess.

[Notch] Sentimental old fart.

[CP] Goes over and yowls at Notch-

[Notch] What, do you not like that idea?

[CP] Makes a leap for Notch's shoulder-

[Notch] Is jumped on and fumbles to support the cat's butt- Whoah, careful!

[CP] Yowls in Notch's ear-

[Notch] Winces- Do that again, I can still kinda hear out of the other side. 

[Jeb] Laughs- 

[Dofta] I'd say Cp is done for today. He probably should have called into work on account of being a cat.

[Godmorgan] - Not that he probably didn't continue to cause discord as a cat

[Jeb] I'm not complaining. If he's fixed the launcher, that makes my day well enough.

[CP] Angry tail-

[Godmorgan] - How are you getting back? Can you make the portals Markus?

[Notch] No... but I can call one of several people. There are a few phones on the server.

[Dofta] Heheh, Doc and their carrot.

[CP] Just wants to go home-

[Godmorgan] - Carrot phone?

[Dofta] It's a game item with cellphone coding. It's really cute. 

[Notch] I could maybe ask Doc to make you a weird phone if you wanted one Dofta. 

[Dofta] That would be neat, please!

[CP] Long warble-

[Notch] I could just call them to come pick me up...

[CP] Slight claws in Notch's shoulder-

[Notch] Owww.... Don't be like that. - He takes out his phone and dials one of the saved numbers before putting it up to his head - Uh huh... okay, I can walk back home. That's no big deal.

[CP] Complaining noise-

[Notch] Holds his cellphone at arms length and there's a huge crackle of statick as a portal spills open from it and Doc looks out the opening. Behind hir the lab is visible and xe's holding Izzy. - Hey guys. 

[Dofta] You had a baby??? She's darling! 

[Jeb] Uhh...

[CP] Darts through-

[Godmorgan] - Whoa...

[Notch] Someone is in a hurry. Haha. Thanks Doc. 

[Doc] No problem. 

[Dofta] Scoots through as well and her change to the lower poly is clearly visible as she moves across the opening. - Can I hold her? She looks like Lie!

[Doc] Oh dear... no, this is Izzy. 

[Jeb] But I thought you were...? 

[Doc] Gives Jeb a pointed look. - She's adopted.

[Godmorgan] - That's always noble

[Izzy] Little lip smacks-

[Doc] Thanks. Are you also new staff? I don't know you. And you can hold her, just be gentle. 

[Jeb] Sighs- Doc this is Godmorgan, they're in charge of publicity so they're usually gone to conventions and such. 

[Dofta] Holding Izzy and cooing over her-

[Godmorgan] - Nice to meet you

[Izzy] Little babble-

-There's the noise of a door being fireballed out of existance-

[Doc] Dammit Cp- 

[Lj] Peeks out from around the corner of Idlous's tank [his colors have been restored] - Is he gone? 

[Doc] Very much so. 

[Dofta] Little shock at seeing Lj. - Hi?

[Notch] I'll fix the door. See you later guys. 

[Doc] Friend of the family. Dofta, this is Laughing Jack. LJ for short. 

[Lj] Evening miss.

[Godmorgan] - Dofta, you coming back or staying for a bit?

[Dofta] Glances at Doc- Do you need me right now? 

[Jeb] Waves her off- Go play. Judging by the time dillation issue you won't be gone long. Just get back in time for me to let you out tonight so I know you're okay. 

[Dofta] So Like three days? Awesome! Thanks boss!

[Godmorgan] - I still have work to do so I'm going to my office

[Doc] Good luck then. Nice to meet you. 

[Dofta] Later Jeb- She gives her teeny wings a happy flap as Doc closes the opening.

[Godmorgan] - So... That's what happens when you go in?

[Jeb] Yeah. It feels super weird. Makes the VR version of the game seem clunky as hell too.

[Godmorgan] - Yeah I don't think I'm ready to find out for myself yet

[Jeb] Shrugs- The girls seem to like it. I had a bad experience my first time, but that was my own dumb fault.

[Godmorgan] - What did you do?

[Jeb] It's complicated... I used to have a Herobrine on my personal computer and he lives there now. He basically armored me up and punched my lights out. He would have knocked my head clean off otherwise.

[Godmorgan] - Yikes... Well, glad it was you and not me- He starts heading off for his office

[Notch] Follows after Cp at a leisurely pace repairing stuff he broke.

[CP] Is running for home-

[Chain Chomp] See Cp run across the yard and jerks free to follow him arfing-

[CP] Hisses at it-

[Notch] Catches up and waves at Cp- How about I open Lie's door for you?

[CP] Yowls-

[Notch] Opens the door for him and the Chain Chomp bounds inside-

[CP] Goes inside and sniffs for Lie-

[Lie] Is just tucking Aether in for a nap-

[Blake] Sniffs him out and prances around him a little. - Urf! 

[Chain Chomp] Bounces over to Lie and flops on her trailing hair-

[Lie] - Hey there

[CP] Slinks in closer to his wife, giving small mews-

[Lie] Raised brow- Well? Have you learned your lesson?

[CP] Head duck-

[Lie] - I know you can communicate with me CP

[CP] - Are you sure I can't kill him?

[Lie] - CP!

[CP] - Fiiiiine, I'll try not to kill him

[Lie] Sighs- I guess that's the best I'm going to get for now- She reaches down and removes CP's collar, as soon as he's large again he draws Lie into an embrace

[CP] - I'm just... I don't want anything to happen to her

[Lie] - CP, things will happen, it's just our job to mitigate the damage, we will not raise her as if she's made of glass

[CP] - But

[Lie] - No buts

[Blake] Happy bark and licks Cp's hand-

[CP] Gives Blake a rub on the head- Keep an eye on Aether Blake

[Lie] - CP?

[CP] Leads Lie back towards the bedroom-

[Doc] Is upside down on their bed on the phone- Yeah, really. I found this curly shell and Yaunfen realized they could blow it like a horn and Basil would come right to it... It's creepy... No, he hasn't been a problem, at least not since the sea dragons we're introduced.- They curl a free hand around Izzy. 

[Izzy] Slight grip on Doc's smallest finger-

[Doc] You got me huh? Getting stronger all the time. Huh? Oh Izzy has my finger. Yep, it's cute.

[Izzy] Yawns and waves her arms a little-

[Doc] Gives Izzy a playful tickle on the belly- Mmm? No, she's not showing yet. We don't know how long it'll be.

[Deer] Comes down and gives Doc an eyebrow at their position-

[Doc] Waves and mouths 'Dawn's on the phone'

[Deer] Nods in understanding and approaches Izzy-

[Izzy] Her face lights up a little as Deer gets closer-

[Doc] Gives Deerheart a playful butt touch as she passes- Oh, that's a good idea. Better to set it up beforehand, just in case.

[Deer] Picks up Izzy and rubs noses with her making the baby squeal happily-

[Doc] Well if you have time, I'm not sure if they're busy. Give me a moment. - They focus on Splender- Are you and Mirabella busy? Dawn wants to prep the babies space.

[Splender] - No, just having a relaxing day!

[Doc] Good! I'll let her know- Goes back to talking into the carrot - Yeah, go ahead and get your stuff. I'll pick you up in a little bit. - hangs up and looks at Deerheart and the baby.

[Deer] - Guests coming?

[Doc] Just Dawn and Mort. And not for any emergency reason thankfully. 

[Yaunfen] Pops up from the ladder and see's the tableau. Their nose wrinkles a little bit. - Mom? Mada?

[Deer] - Yes Yaunfen?

[Doc] Hey kiddo, come on up. 

[Yaunfen] Comes into the room and plunks down on the bed- Can I have some yellow wool?

[Deer] - Sure, are you making something?

[Yaunfen] Nah, Waffles tore up part of my carpet playing around. 

[Doc] Chuckles- Naughty cats.

[Deer] - Yaunfen, do you know where your curled shell is?

[Yaunfen] Oh, I have it. - They pull it out to show her-

[Doc] Is pulling some wool out of the creative for Yaunfen.

[Deer] - Good, Dawn's coming over and she may like to see how it works with Basil

[Yaunfen] Oh cool! I try not to bug Basil too often. But as long as he gets some bad vibes to eat it seems okay.

[Doc] Passes the wool. 

[Yaunfen] Thank you mada.

[Izzy] Babbles and grabs a bit of Deer's hair-

[Deer] - Now now, don't pull

[Yaunfen] Leans over nearer Izzy and gives her a critical look before addressing her directly- Can you see me?

[Deer] - She should be able to start recognizing people, she's been lighting up more when we've approached her

[Doc] She's going to develop pretty quick growing up here. 

[Yaunfen] ...mada... mom... is.. is Izzy gonna be a dragon someday?

[Doc] I... hadn't really thought about that...

[Deer] - I think that would be up to her

[Yaunfen] Mmm. Okay... 

[Doc] Why? Do you want to teach your little sister dragon stuff? 

[Yaunfen] Fake scoff- Noooo.

[Deer] Laughs softly- That's okay, if you don't want to then Mada and I can if she wants to have a dragon form

[Doc] It's an interesting thought. I might make some drawings later, just for my own amusement. 

[Yaunfen] If you do, I hope she's smaller then me. I heard little sisters are pesky.

[Doc] Laughs-

[Izzy] Starts getting stinky-

[Deer] - And I think somebody needs a new diaper

[Yaunfen] Teasing Izzy - why you gotta be so stinky?

[Deer] - Because she doesn't know how to use a toilet yet

[Doc] Flops off the bed and goes to get a diaper- I think it's all the milk.

[Deer] - Lie says that Aether's poops have gotten better since she got on other foods

[Yaunfen] Hmmph. 

[Doc] You could always help us smash up food for her when we can get her on something else. 

[Yaunfen] That sounds ne...! yeah.. maybe. - side eyes

[Deer] Takes the diaper from Doc and starts changing Izzy- There we go, no more stink

[Doc] Thank you Deerheart-

[Izzy] Her little hand lands next to Yaunfen's tail, her little fingers making grabbing motions-

[Yaunfen] Swishes it around a little-

[Doc] She's out for anything she can grab right now.

[Deer] - Yup, but that's because she's starting to explore, and learn

[Yaunfen] Begrudingly lets Izzy catch their skinny tail. - I'm gonna keep a close eye on her.

[Deer] - Of course, because that's what a good older sibling would do

[Yaunfen] Tiniest of nods. - I bet she gets in trouble. 

[Doc] Answers hir carrot phone again. - Okay. I'll let you in- They make a portal and the smell of the ocean washes over them as Dawn and Mort come in from the beach on the other side of the opening. 

[Deer] - Hey Dawn, hey Mort

[Dawn] Hey guys. How family life? 

[Mort] Eyebrow- Is that? 

[Yaunfen] This is Izzy. She's tiny and occasionally a stinker.

[Doc] A bit literal but true.

[Deer] Picks Izzy back up- Yes well right now she's not stinky because we took care of that

[Yaunfen] For now. Now she smells like powder stuff and milk. 

[Dawn] Most babies do.

[Mort] Adjusts a cross strap bag over his hoodie.

[Doc] Do you want me to take Izzy so Splender can visit with her? Or do you two want to watch her?

[Deer] - I don't mind either way, it's up to you

[Dawn] Just take her, we're not doing anything dangerous. 

[Doc] Okay, Splender would probably like to see her anyway- xe reaches out for the baby.

[Deer] Passes Izzy over- Be a good baby Izzy

[Doc] Cradles her- I'll be back in a bit. 

[Yaunfen] at Deerheart - Can we have some tea?

[Deer] - Absoloutely

[Doc] Leads up several flights of stairs and out the back door- 

[Mort] Picks his way over the mycelium with a grimace. - 

[Dawn] Wends her way down the garden hill, tapping her staff on the ground- 

[Doc] Is looking to see who's around. - Splender? Mirabella?

[Splender] Pokes his head out of the doorway and waves- Hello!

[Doc] I'd wave but my hands are full of baby. Can we come over?

[Splender] - Yes!

[Dawn] Pulls the lever that raises the bridge and the three walk over- 

[Mort] Stops to look at a few colorful fish near the shore.

[Mirabella] Is standing just inside and nods at them- Greetings

[Dawn] Hello Mirabella, you seem in decent spirits. 

[Mort] Must be all the nice fresh air. Is the weather ever anything less then perfect here? 

[Doc] It rains a lot? But I love storms, so it's no big deal.

[Mirabella] - Indeed

[Splender] Blurts out- But she needs to go eat!

[Mirabella] - Splender I am well for now

[Splender] - But our baby sister!

[Mirabella] - Is already getting all the food she needs

[Dawn] Oh, feelings? You feed on loneliness right?

[Doc] That can be a rare one. But it does happen sometimes.

[Mirabella] - That is correct, but the baby does not

[Doc] Do we know what the baby wants?

[Mort] Has wandered to the back door and looks out at the new addtion to the house- Looks nice. You've been busy. 

[Mirabella] - Of course, she's been feeding on it since she was formed

[Izzy] Gets a little fussy-

[Splender] Zero's in on the baby with a small happy gasp-

[Doc] Tries to comfort Izzy - So don't keep me in suspense. What emotion is it?

[Mirabella] - Oh, well, it's anger

[Doc] Snorts with no small amount of glee - Oh man! She's gonna be a griefer from day one. Lets make CP babysit her.

[Mirabella] - But her EMP's could hurt him

[Splender] Is focused purely on Izzy, jingling a belled tendril for her-

[Doc] He's sturdy. I think Slender's bombarded him often enough for bad behavior. 

[Dawn] That's actually why I came by...

[Mirabella] - Oh?

[Dawn] I came to set up the room to contain her EMP and give you some packets to keep around her so she doesn't cause too much interference while outside the house either.

[Doc] Gives Splender's tendril a playful bat- Better watch out for her, she's been a grabby baby today. - winks

[Mirabella] - Yes, I wouldn't wish to harm this place

[Splender] - Oh I don't mind!

[Dawn] May I? - Indicates the new area-

[Mirabella] - Yes, of course

[Doc] Do you need anything? 

[Dawn] Actually yes... If I give you a sample of something can you make a whole block of it? 

[Doc] Sure, what is it? 

[Dawn] Produces a handful of slick black stones. The surface has a silvery sheen like mercury. 

[Doc] Splender, can you hold Izzy for a moment?

[Splender] - ABSOLUTELY!- He carefully takes the tiny baby and starts making ridiculous noises at her to make her laugh

[Doc] Thank you. - They take the stone and start playing with it. Making more and squishing them together until they have a whole block- 

[Dawn] Perfect. And I need a pick, probably. 

[Doc] Gives her an iron pick and a small stack of the black blocks- 

[Dawn] I'll get on this then - She takes the bag from Mort and heads for the room-

[Splender] Is just happy playing with Izzy who is squealing in delight-

[Mort] At Mirabella- Any thoughts on a name yet?

[Mirabella] - Ah no, usually an appropriate name comes to mind once they are born

[Mort] Will it be Slender something? Or do lady Slenders just get regular names? 

-Sound of Dawn chipping a few blocks from the floor in the other room-

[Mirabella] - We females do have different names since we are considered a lower class

[Doc] Bah on that. Name her whatever you want. But let me know when you decide so I can enter her as a player and set her up on the respawn.

[Mirabella] - I will

[Splender] - Ooooh, you're so cute Izzy!

[Dawn] Comes back. - Okay I replaced some key blocks to make a crystal grid. You're not really going to see them since most are under the outer walls and the soil on the roof. By the by, you guys have a really nice garden up there. Very tranquil.

[Mirabella] - Yes, it was Splender's idea so I could continue to follow Yaunfen's prescription

[Doc] Even better. Are you getting out a bit more too?

[Mirabella] - Not really...

[Splender] - Mother is still hesitant to leave the house much, but she is getting better!

[Doc] Aww. Well if you ever want to go for a ride, horseback, boat or otherwise, I can clear some time.

[Dawn] Is contemplating. - Is it possible to put something in someones inventory that they can't take out? 

[Doc] You mean take out to use? Or take out to get rid of? 

[Dawn] Not take out at all.

[Mort] Oh, I get it...

[Doc] I'll look into it. Why? 

[Dawn] Because then I can give the baby a suppression bag and she won't be able to lose it or chew on it or anything.

[Splender] - Oh, speaking of, I think the fabric of mine might be wearing out a little...

[Dawn] Oh, I'll fix it. I brought my sewing stuff to make more packets for the room is need be. I found a glyph that makes it a bit easier to construct too.

[Splender] Pulls out his bag and there may be some obvious puncture marks from where Pinwheel had bitten it in the past-

[Dawn] Uhhh.. Were you biting it?

[Splender] - No! But Pinwheel did!

[Doc] Oh dear... that begs the question too. Where is Pinwheel? I know she got bigger. Did she just move out on you?

[Splender] Shrugs-

[Dawn] Takes the bag and starts working on it on the edge of the tub.

[Doc] Umm.... I think you should have said something earlier Splender... - Xe turns on hir pinpoint and searches for Pinwheel.

-Pinwheel is beneath the large tree in her new nest-

[Mirabella] - He has been rather busy making sure I'm alright

[Doc] Well it looks like she's full health, and in a weird spot. I wonder if she decided to make a nest? I'll check on her later. 

[Dawn] Rolls up a tiny chunk of leather with a complicated symbol on it and ties the new bag shut- Here you go Splender. That should be a bit better.

[Splender] - Thank you!- He uses his tendrils to put it back on

[Izzy] Starts crying a little, she's getting hungry again-

[Mirabella] Turns her attention towards Izzy- Oh dear

[Splender] - WHAT DID I DO!?

[Doc] Nothing Splender! I think she's probably hungry. Let me have her. I've got a bottle.

[Dawn] eyebrow- Getting the hang of the baby thing Doc?

[Splender] Hands Izzy back over-

[Doc] It's been a crash course... - They take out a warm bottle and press it between the babies lips-

[Mirabella] Looks at Dawn- Thank you for making the arrangements for my baby

[Dawn] Smiles broadly - You're welcome. This is a fun errand compared to the one I recently did for Slender. Ha.

[Splender] - What did you do for my brother?

[Mort] Laughs- We put a rather destructive and loud creepypasta in our car and drove it about a 100 miles to drop it off at his house. 

[Dawn] Shakes her head. - Sheesh.

[Splender] - Oh dear, I'm sorry

[Mirabella] Brings a hand to rest on her stomach-

[Dawn] Nah, it's fine. Nobody got hurt and Slender had our car fixed. 

[Doc] I have to know, who did you put in the car? 

[Mort] A critter called the Rake?

[Splender] - Oh

[Doc] That one has biiiig claws. 

[Mort] That got caught in the seat cushions. In retrospect it was pretty funny.

[Splender] Can't help but laugh a little himself-

[Izzy] Finishes her milk-

[Dawn] Well if you guys don't need anything else, it was kinda late... 

[Doc] Gotcha. Is there anything we need to know about the room set up? 

[Dawn] Nah, just don't mess with the basic walls and such. And I'll work on the other issue since you said we've still got some time before the next little bundle of joy arrives.

[Doc] Snaps hir fingers- There was something else! BENS horse. 

[Mort] Shivers- I was kinda hoping everyone had forgot about that...

[Izzy] Babbles and pushes her bottle away-

[Doc] All done now?

[Splender] - BEN's horse Epona? I do know he misses her, as much as he'd try to deny it

[Doc] Yeahhh. BEN's horse kinda tried to bite my face off. He couldn't find her because she died and someone buried her.

[Splender] - Then... Then how did she try to bite your face off?

[Doc] She's undead and posessed. I got near her grave and she rose up rather dramatically and went after me.

[Splender] - Oh that can't be good... BEN's always said she was a sweet horse, reincarnated with the hero of his games!

[Doc] Yeah...

[Dawn] I presumed her being dead was why you asked for my help?

[Izzy] Grabs at her own hands-

[Doc] It is kinda your thing...

[Dawn] This is true. 

[Mort] Do I really have to be present for this? 

[Doc] I was thinking your reclamation abilities might be useful. 

[Mort] Uuuuuuuuugggh

[Splender] - You should probably take BEN with you...

[Doc] I know. If I start messing around in his game without him he'll likely come running anyway. But I need to drop off Izzy first. I don't think I should take her into that place. It's a bit too gloomy and crazy.

[Splender] - Well, it was also one of her domains...

[Doc] All the more reason not to take her. We'll cross that bridge when she's older. - gives Izzy a tiny kiss on the forehead. -Let's preserve her newfound innocence.

[Mirabella] - Probably for the best

[Izzy] Reacts a little to the kiss-

[Doc] Gives her a thoughtful look- Getting a feel for things kiddo? 

[Mort] If we're going to do this, let's get it over with...

[Dawn] Nods to Splender and Mirabella and heads for the door- A pleasure as always.

[Splender] - Bye! Come again!

[Dawn] Absolutely- 

[Doc] Thinks at Splender- Just call me if anything happens. 

[Mort] Is already walking back up the hill with a wave backwards

[Izzy] Little yawn-

[Doc] Heads for the kitchen where Yaunfen and Deerheart are- 

[Yaunfen] Is putting a bit of soda on the ferns and they're making a very sweet fruity smell.

[Deer] - Back already?

[Doc] Yep. 

[Dawn] We just had to do some minor redecorating for Mirabella. Doc multiplied my crystals and that made it a lot simpler.

[Deer] - That's good, would you like any tea? I think we have a little left

[Mort] Sure! 

[Dawn] No. Stop stalling. 

[Mort] Fuck...

[Doc] I have to go right back out. Can you take a turn with Izzy? I think she's about ready to sack out anyway.

[Deer] - Absolutely- She takes the tiny child and cradles her- Be safe love

[Yaunfen] Hugs Doc- 

[Doc] Holds them close as well. - Help your mom. I'll be back soon.

[Dawn] I wouldn't sweat it too much. This sounds relatively straightforward as far as cases go. 

[Doc] Yeah... come on.

[BEN] Is in town at the forge with Hyrule-

[Tungsten] Is showing Hyrule his special gloves and forming a bit of hot obsidian into a spearhead to demonstrate.

[Drillby] Grown into a fine young man he has BEN.

[BEN] - Yeah, but he still doesn't talk much

[Drillby] Still waters run deep BEN. I find if a man doesn't talk much it means you should listen very closely to what he does say. Those things are likely to be much more important then most people's chatter.

[BEN] - Or it could just be coding from our game, the main protagonist doesn't talk at all

[Tungsten] Maybe he just needs something interesting to talk about. Get the lad a hobby. Ha. - He finishes the spearhead and fixes it to a short pole.

[BEN] - Yeah well, right now he's been begging for a real sword

[Tungsten] Well that's an easy thing. Grab a Steve or an Alex or a brine and go hunting for some diamonds.

[BEN] - He'd prefer steel, like the Master sword

[Drillby] Is... that supposed to be better then diamonds? Or is an aesthetic thing?

[BEN] Draws his own sword, which is the master sword from his game- No, it's the most powerful weapon in our game though

[Tungsten] Nods- And dad has the only one, I suppose. 

[Drillby] mmm... special swords can be trouble though. I bet it comes with or after a crapton of annoying quests.

[BEN] - Well, dad and mom. And really the only quest for it is getting it, which usually just involves pulling it from where the last hero placed it

[Doc] Taps on the doorframe- You guys busy? 

[Mort] Is trying to have a conversation with Ruby but not quite versed in the lingo. 

[Ruby] Is basically amusing herself at Mort's expense. 

[Dawn] Takes a deep breath. - Ahh. Now this is nostaglic.

[BEN] - Hm? Oh, hey Doc

[Hyrule] Looks over as well-

[Dawn] Looks over at what Tungsten is doing and initates some rather complex shop talk with him. 

[Mort] Comes in as well - Yo.

[Doc] I was looking for you, but I didn't expect to find Hyrule as well. I haven't seen you in a forever. Heh. You're much taller then last time.

[Hyrule] Blushes a little and rubs the back of his head-

[BEN] - And he's still not much of a talker

[Doc] Eh, he might grow into it. He looks healthy and that's the important part.

[BEN] - So what did you need me for?

[Dawn] I'd like to take a look at your horse.

[BEN] Stiffens-

[Hyrule] Cocks a head curiously-

[Dawn] One of my abilities is command over anything dead. I may be able to drive the evil out for you. 

[Doc] I wasn't going to try without consulting you first, and Dawn came over to shore up Splender's house for Mirabella anyway.

[BEN] - I... I don't know...

[Doc] It's up to you BEN, I know you miss her.

[BEN] - I... Fine, but if this doesn't work I'm stabbing you

[Doc] Blanches- It wouldn't be the first time... 

[Dawn] I can always release her spirit if she's suffering BEN.

[BEN] - Whatever, Hyrule? Stay here

[Mort] Can I stay too?

[Dawn] No. 

[Mort] Dammit.

[BEN] - You might regret that decision- He creates an opening to his game

[Doc] Follows - See you later guys. 

[Dawn] Shakes Tungsten's hand and drags Mort into the opening as well.

[BEN] Looks around to check his game, knowing the missing graphics and such might freak out the two newcomers. Parts of the ground just appear to be missing, currently the moon is missing but BEN knows that won't last long, there's also a few stretched polygons visible as well. BEN figures they're only a few minutes walk from where Epona is buried-

[Dawn] Well this is pretty grim. 

[Mort] Better then Slender's woods, at least there aren't impaled corpses everywhere. 

[Doc] I might as well change, I'm probably going to be the distraction here. - They step away and shift into their dragon shape before shaking off and streching a little.

[BEN] Has his guard up, a bit wary that Skullkid hasn't shown up yet-

[Dawn] Is anyone else even here?

[BEN] - Skullkid, but he's more of an annoyance

[Doc] Crazy looking mask with little horns on it?

[BEN] - Yeah... That would be Majora's mask, It controls the moon

[Doc] Oh, okay. I pounced him last time I was here. He seemed like an odd fellow.

[BEN] - Well he is literally trying to destroy the town...

[Doc] A town with no one in it... weird kid. 

[Dawn] Is now wearing the little bag and tinkering with it's contents. 

[Mort] Is just staying close.

[BEN] - Not always, sometimes the townsfolk are there

[Doc] Hmm.

[BEN] His pace starts slowing as they get closer to the lake-

[Doc] Oh this... this bums me out so bad...

[Dawn] Lots of bad energies here. Is it polluted? 

[Mort] Mutters- Or full of monsters...

[BEN] - This game is basically the five stages of grieving

[Doc] I'm sorry BEN....

[Dawn] Says a few words and sprinkles a bit of salt on the waters surface. - There's so much hurt here.

[BEN] - Careful, the Zora may try to drag you in

[Dawn] Has already stepped away from the edge. and rejoined them- Some kind of merpeople I suppose?

[BEN] - Yup

-The game has reset and the gravestone Doc left is gone from Epona's grave-

[Doc] Awww, it's gone.. oh well. Hopefully this will work and it won't be needed anymore.

[BEN] - That's what happens, everything resets

[Dawn] This is the spot? Do I need to raise her out of her grave? 

[Doc] Judging by last time? No. It's basically a booby trap and someone just needs to get close enough to set it off. 

[Mort] I call not me.

[BEN] - Doc's fastest

[Doc] I know it's gonna be me. I'm the biggest. That's why I changed. Fuck, I might have to hold her down for Dawn anyway. You guys stay back.

[BEN] Takes out his sword just in case-

[Doc] Creeps over to the grave and waves a paw near it. - Dammit...- They get slightly closer and fast bat at the dirt like a cat-

[Epona] Erupts out and does manages to snag a bite on Doc-

[Doc] Jerks hir foot back with a shriek, and backpedals-

[Mort] Pretty loud scream- 

[Epona] Tosses the bit of flesh around, the blood splattering on her before she shrieks loudly-

[Dawn] Has tucked some peacock feathers onto the end of her staff and charges forward with a very shiny chunk of fire agate in her other hand. Her powers wash over them as she reaches out mentally to connect with the restless spirit-

[Doc] Limping - Fucker...

[Epona] Lashes out, beneath the presence of the possessing spirit is the original Epona who is terrified-

[BEN] His grip tightens on his sword-

[Dawn] Mort! Bottle! 

[Mort] Oh right! - He pulls out a canteen and wets his hands before flinging the droplets on the horse- 

[Dawn] Is mesmerizing the beast with the stone in her hand- commanding the demon in her father's name to seperate from the clean spirit it has posessed. The ground around her has gone black under her words and what plant life there is has withered and started to smoke- 

[Epona] Backs away from the droplets, trying to run-

[Mort] More agressive with the holy water and Dawn just keeps getting closer, holding out the stone like a weapon.

[Epona] Turns and kicks at Dawn-

[Dawn] Blocks with her forearm and there's a nasty cracking sound- Ugh! - She grits her teeth and puts her staff under her good arm. Her eyes are black and glassy as she commands the demon imperiously- 

[Mort] Hurries to help her but she waves him off-

[Eoina] Is starting to go still, her eyes are still blazing bright red however-

[BEN] - Come on Epona… I know your scared

[Dawn] Reaches forward and presses the stone between the horses eyes- SHAKE FREE EPONA, I RELEASE YOU FROM THE DARKNESS THAT HAS CLOUDED YOUR SPIRIT. IN AZRAEL'S NAME, SO MOTE IT BE.

[Epona] Goes completely still, her eyes dimming as her head lowers a little, her breathing is still slightly panicked, but her mind is becoming her own again-

[Mort] Gently takes her staff- Dawn...

[Dawn] Winces- It hurts a lot... but I've had worse...

[Doc] Is already starting to heal hir own hurt and watching warily. 

[BEN] Silently pulls out his ocarina and after a little hesitation begins playing Epona's song-

[Epona] Her head immediately shoots up in interest-

[Dawn] Puts the stone away. - That seems better. 

[Doc] Come over here, I'll get you a potion.

[Epona] Her form is still rather dead and rotted, having been possessed for so long her body has just become that way-

[BEN] Plays the song again-

[Epona] Whinnies loudly and trots over to BEN-

[BEN] - Hey girl... Welcome back

[Dawn] Walks over to Doc and sits heavily down on a rock to drink the potion they're offering. - She's still dead though...

[BEN] - Yeah well my whole game is messed up anyways

[Doc] It should be okay. Minecraft has zombie horses. They don't deteriorate or anything. I'm rather fond of the one I have.

[Mort] Examining the gaping hole where the horse was buried and the black ground where Dawn was standing. - There are already little green shoots cropping up around his flip flops.

[BEN] Takes Epona's broken reins- Might have to steal some new tack for her

[Doc] Why steal? I could give you basic stuff and I'm sure Tungsten would happily make you something if you asked.

[BEN] Shrugs- Habit

[Doc] I give. But it's better then being stabbed. Are you happy now at least?

[BEN] - Yeah...

[Epona] Gives a little whicker-

[Doc] Good- Xe pulls a sugar blob out and cautiously puts it near Epona- No hard feelings then.

[Epona] Tries licking it-

[Doc] Good horsey. 

[Dawn] Is feeling better thanks to the healing potion and flexes her arm experimentally. - She looks like a good breed at least. Nice structure.

[BEN] - She's supposed to be a draft...

[Dawn] I guessed from the size. I've had several horses myself. Though it was a far more nessary posession my first 2000 years or so. They're wonderful animals.

[BEN] - Pretty sure CP's wife can agree with you there, and just how old are you to make a comment like that?

[Mort] Coughs- Over 5000...

[Doc] Blinks- Actually BEN, Dawn has something in common with you I didn't think of until now. The time looping thing. Your game has five days right? She only has one.

[BEN] - Five once you've finished the game, but you relive the same three days over and over again. And time loops can be fun- Sarcasm at the end there

[Dawn] Snorts- Yeah, it sucks if you're trying to blend in with normal people and you need to change your appearance. I can't even cut my hair, it just grows back the next sunrise.

[Doc] Lie is the same... recursive code and all that. It's a good thing I like my appearance. 

[Mort] I've been meaning to ask you... You built the dragon body right? Why do you have sharp carnivore teeth as a person, but block herbivore teeth as a dragon?

[BEN] - Because they can't make anything other than squares

[Doc] Hey! That's not true. But the reason is kinda lame anyway...

[Mort] Why? 

[Doc] Well... I made it more to subdue people who were acting up then for fighting. And I thought it looked... you know... friendlier. - They smile widely and show off their perfect rows of blocky white choppers. -It's a good thing too, because I've had to grab someone with them and run the fuck away several times.

[BEN] - Like Silver?

[Doc] Spreads hir paws- Like Lie! I had to grab her buck naked because Cp was fucking her raw. Actually I used a blanket for Lost Silver so my lips wouldn't get frostbite. 

[BEN] - Somehow I don't see that going over well...

[Doc] Yeah that was harsh... He beat the snot out of me and ripped part of my hair out. 

[Dawn] I take it there were extenuating circumstances? 

[Doc] You could say that.

[BEN] Suddenly growls and crouches slightly-

[Skullkid] Is floating above the group-

[BEN] - Fuck off!

[Doc] You again. Hey. 

[Mort] Whoah! Is that a haunted scarecrow?

[Skullkid] His creepy laugh reverberates around the area-

[BEN] - No, he's a moon child, and he's the cause of it falling

[Mort] Harsh- He pulls his hood back to get a better look at the floating newcomer. 

[Doc] Gets up and pads over to give Skullkid a pointed look- No stealing Epona. We just got her healed. Don't make me pounce you again.

[Skullkid] Raises a hand skywards and the moon appears, it's already almost at the top of the tower-

[BEN] - Shit!- He teleports to the tower and starts playing-

[Dawn] What the hell??

[Epona] Snorts and prances in place as the ground starts shaking-

[Doc] You.... Twit! - Xe reaches for Skullkid with one big paw and literally flicks the mask from below so it goes flying off his face and into some bushes behind him-

[Mort] Grabs for what's left of Epona's reins.

[Skullkid] Stumbles back and it becomes obvious that his skin is very wood like and circular, he dives for the mask-

[Doc] Darts forward and swats it so it goes skidding away- You're not the only one who can cause mischief kid.

[Skullkid] Is getting angry-

[BEN] Resets the days before returning- Where's his mask?

[Doc] I have it! - They're batting it around- basically playing keep-away - everything reset now?

[BEN] - STOP THAT

[Doc] Freezes with a lot of poofy fur and then gives the mask a final tiny flick that sends it towards Skullkid-

[Skullkid] Grabs it, he's completely trembling-

[BEN] - That's the only thing he has

[Doc] I was just trying to keep him distracted so he wouldn't do anything else bad while you fixed the moon.

[BEN] - He can't you asshole

[Doc] You said he stole your horse before...

[BEN] - Because he's a kid, he doesn't even have his fairies anymore

[Doc] Shrinks down to hir normal self- Then I'm sorry Skullkid. I thought you were being a dick and trying to crush us.

[BEN] - I mean yes he was trying to do that, but to him it's a game

[Skullkid] Rushes off-

[Doc] Fair. I figured he wasn't a friend to you or you would have taken him with you.

[BEN] - I don't think you want him or that mask on the server, they can be a serious griefer

[Doc] Probably not. But I sympathize. A person can go pretty crazy all alone.

[BEN] - Well that is the mask this game is named after

[Dawn] I like a good mask. Does it do something special? It looks very tribal.

[BEN] - Each mask in this game does something different, Majora's mask controls the moon, there's Zora masks, deku masks, and other like that which will turn you into that entity

[Dawn] Rubs her chin- Good concept... I take it this is an abnormal version of the game? What system is it for?

[BEN] - The 64, and yeah, this is the original cartridge that was in my pocket when I drowned

[Mort] We might have one in the shop... I'll look. 

[Dawn] Electronics aren't my main, I run an antique store, not a pawn shop. But I'll keep an eye out for a copy. - She smiles at BEN.

[BEN] - Let me know if you need help

[Dawn] Thank you, I will. I'm a tad old-fasioned when it comes to games. 

[BEN] - Can we go now?

[Doc] I was waiting on you?

[BEN] Rolls his eyes and takes the longer part of Epona's reins before opening a portal-

[Epona] Is very nervous about stepping through-

[BEN] - It's okay girl, come on

[Doc] Just lets Dawn and Mort straight out from where they are - Thanks again you two. 

[Dawn] No problem. 

[Doc] Comes over by BEN and addresses the horse- You'll love it. It's warm and sunny with lots of space to run. And fair warning BEN, both my and TLOT's zombie horse likes meat, so you might have to alter her feed a bit.

[BEN] - I don't doubt that judging by her teeth- He finally coaxes her through and she shakes as she gets through

[Doc] There you go. Not so bad huh? Good girl. Ah, here... - They fumble around a bit in the creative and proffer a stack of raw porkchops to BEN. - Gir loves em.

[BEN] Offers them and Epona sniffs at them before taking a bite- Good girl

-Some villagers mill around and look at Epona curiously, but none get close.-

[Doc] So how's the foal?

[BEN] - She's fine, just trotting around

[Doc] Would you like me to fetch Hyrule so you don't have to jump Epona over the village gate? 

[BEN] - Nah, he may have already headed home already. Besides, don't you need to check on your own baby?

[Doc] I do. But Deerheart has her and I'm sure she would have said something in chat as soon as I came in if there was a problem. Izzy was falling asleep when I left.

[BEN] - Ah, well, see you around then- He starts to lead his Epona off

[Doc] Happy riding BEN!- Xe heads for home whistling a merry tune that sounds just a tiny bit like the song of healing.


	416. Impending Death, Naughty Things, Snakebites and IRL Ventures

[Karla] Has been working with the rather unrully horse Lie gave her and heads for home. 

[Ever] Has saddled a pig and is riding it with Banette in the front at a more leisurely pace-

[Karla] Spurs the horse into the pen and then goes about removing the tack and giving it as much aftercare as it will allow. 

[Ever] Puts the pig in the pen too and helps Banette down.

[Karla] Well that was exhausting...

[Ever] I need a bath. 

[Banette] Baaa.

[Karla] Opens the front door with a flourish-

[Offender] Is on her couch completely naked facing the door way with everything visible- Hello~

[Karla] Stops and Ever bumps into her back- ...

[Ever] Peeks around her - what the actual fuck? 

[Banette] turned right back around and went into Ever's room before shutting the door.

[Offender] - What? I can't welcome you home?

[Karla] Shakes her head- How long have you been lying in wait for us? 

[Ever] Smoothing his tail fur back down since he was startled.

[Offender] - Eh, just long enough to finish off the turkey

[Karla] Frowns and her reply is rather bitter - Lie brought that for me. I hadn't had any in ages.

[Offender] - I'm sure there's more hidden around somewhere- His response is laced with a purr

[Karla] It doesn't matter. - She tosses her coat down unhappily.

[Ever] That was so mean.

[Offender] - What? I got bored and Arc's not here to bother!

[Ever] Pats Karla supportively, and his words to her are quiet. - I'm still going to go clean up, if you're okay. 

[Karla] I vill be fine. - She kisses Ever and lets him pass to go up the steps.

[Offender] - Cute ass

[Ever] Moves a bit faster- 

[Karla] I know... Did you speak with Arc about the petals?

[Offender] - Yes yes and I think I may have figured out a way, but it will be weird since what your asking for is usually part of the proxy package

[Karla] I'm listening.

[Offender] - So, how it normally works is when somebody takes one of my roses, it acts like a gps, guiding me directly to them. You proxies basically carry a supply of roses as part of what I gift you to hand out, but the gps doesn't work on you. So, I did a bit of experimenting with Arc, and I think I may have managed to make a rose that will make your pet... Invisible in a sense on my gps

[Karla] I take it he'll have to have it... implanted as well?

[Offender] - No, that is how I mark my proxies. My victims only have to touch my roses, not hold onto them- He reaches a tendril out to gently touch Karla, noting her slightly messy hair from working with the horse

[Karla] Catches the tip and rubs her thumb across it. - That sounds fairly simple. Is there a catch?

[Offender] - I don't know yet, I haven't tried this before

[Karla] And if it fails?

[Offender] - He'll be on my gps, Arc will probably hit me with her axe several times, and I'll keep working on the problem

[Karla] I'll speak with him. Excuse me a moment. - she lets the tendril trail down her fingers and heads for the steps-

[Ever] Is sulking in the bathtub on the second floor, his cat ears pressed flat to his head. - I can't believe he ate the turkey...

[Karla] Sits down next to the tub - Ever... There may be a way to make you immune to his petals. Then you'll never have to fear Offender having his way with you. But you'll have to touch an experimental rose. 

[Ever] Scoots down farther in the tub- I hate this. He's really.... too much. 

[Karla] I know. And you are welcome to your feelings. we don't have to agree on everysing.

[Ever] Fine. But I'm not going to be a proxy. 

[Karla] You won't be. - She kisses him and he leans gratefully into her touch. - You are mine, and mine alone. 

[Ever] Mmm... yes...

[Offender] Shouts up from below- And if you ever do want to fuck I'm down for it!

[Ever] Makes a face- No thank you! - and then mutters - Just because I like anal doesn't mean I don't prefer women.... dammit.

[Offender] - Not even a tentacle?

[Ever] Little cat hiss- 

[Karla] Come on, get dressed. No sense in tempting fate. We'll share the tub later.

[Offender] Yawns and stretches a little-

[Karla] Leans over the balcony- Do you have what you need already?

[Offender] - Yup

[Karla] Comes back down and waits a moment until Ever rejoins her. 

[Ever] He's pulled on his normal clothing plus about two extra layers and a pair of iron trousers.

[Offender] With a flick of his hand summons a rose in all shades of sunset- Or would you prefer a different color?

[Ever] Swallows hard - Does it matter? Do I need to keep it on me?

[Offender] - Nope, only touch it. If you carried it on yourself I think you'd end up stuck in this house for fear of accidentally causing someone else to become my victim

[Ever] Flicks a look at Karla uncertainly- 

[Karla] Would it make you feel better if I got my gun? 

[Ever] Not really...

[Offender] - That wouldn't work on me~

[Karla] You're not helping...

[Offender] Holds the rose out in a tendril- Go ahead

[Ever] Touches it just a tiny bit-

[Offender] Tilts head slightly- Oh that's weird...

[Ever] I... don't feel anything... did it work?

[Offender] - For the most part? It's like a nagging feeling on my side, like I've forgotten something or some shit like that

[Karla] As long as it worked. Arc has told me you tend to shed petals quite frequently-

[Offender] - Yeah, well, you saw my room

[Ever] Well... thank you. I guess I'll.... I don't even know... 

[Karla] It's okay Ever, just go relax.

[Offender] - And I should probably go check on my bro

[Karla] That is a good idea. I need to clean up anyway.

[Offender] Teleports off-

This message has been removed.

[Endrea] Has flown out to the far side of the long bridge to the area she had first come in. She's restng on the stone looking up at the stars during the relatively calm night-

-There's a bit of rustling in the bushes at the bottom of the hill-

[Endrea] Turns her head towards it with a small snort-

-There's a glint off of diamond in the darkness and a muffled swear as someone stubs their toe-

[Endrea] Starts standing and spreading her wings slightly-

[Steve] Pulls out a torch - Endrea?

[Endrea] - Oh, it is you, what are you doing out here this late?

[Steve] Points back at the village - diplomacy. TLOT's having a chat with the elders. I went out for some air and saw you fly over-

[Endrea] - Ah, I see- She settles back downs and turns her attention back towards the sky- It's a lovely night

[Steve] Hops up a few stones to get up to the level she's sitting on. - It's pretty nice, not a lot of mobs. Probably because you're here.

[Endrea] Laughs a little- Yes, I suppose

[Steve] Sits down and takes off his helm to look up at her. - I hope I'm not bugging you.

[Endrea] - Not at all, I just came out here because I can feel my bones beginning to ache

[Steve] Shouldn't you go someplace warm then? I could start a little fire.

[Endrea] Nudges Steve gently- You seem to forget that my home is naturally very cold. Besides, I am nearing the end of my time again and I don't wish for my children to see what happens. I don't want their thoughts clouded by what if's and dread towards the future

[Steve] You mean... you came to die...? - He gives a little sniffle-

[Endrea] - Yes, but do not worry, I've already made arrangements so I do not bother the Master this time around

[Steve] But... out here all alone... it's not right...

[Endrea] - As I already stated, I'd rather my children not see. One day they will grow old, and I don't want them to dread the coming of pain, I want them to live life without that knowledge

[Steve] Not the kids... I understand. But... - He puts a hand over his hearts. - Your friends. We would sit with you. At least so you're not alone.

[TLOT] Is hustling up the hill, chasing his husbands grief.

[Endrea] Slightly amused- Am I not allowed some peace to enjoy my time to myself? After all, I have not had much of it since Ashe came along

[Steve] Is now ashamed- I'm sorry...

[TLOT] Has already gotten the shape of things from Endrea's condition. - Steve...

[Endrea] - Besides, GG knows what to listen for and I will give him plenty of warning

[Steve] But someone should protect your egg until he comes to fetch it! It's precious and vulnerable.

[Endrea] - It will not be left unguarded, I will give him enough time to get here before I die

[Steve] Hugs her leg. He's trying really hard not to cry.

[Endrea] Unfolds a wing and holds it over the other two- Careful Steve

[Steve] I-I won't get you wet. 

[TLOT] Don't be too hard on him. We've grown quite fond of you.

[Endrea] - Do not worry, you know I will come back

[TLOT] Gonna be a while though. Expect plenty of playtime with us in the interim.

[Endrea] Laughs- I will, now then, weren't you in a meeting?

[TLOT] Heh. I was. But the ability to make someone wait for you is kind of implied when you're declared God-king of a place.

[Endrea] - Then go back to your work, I will be fine despite the ache in my bones

[Steve] Lets go of her and wipes his face with his shirttail- 

[TLOT] We'll leave you to your thoughts then, but there is one thing I insist upon.

[Endrea] - And that is?

[TLOT] He kneels down and lays his hands on the stone below them. A wave of darkness spreads outward from his fingers, moving from block to block until the area under the dragon is blacker then the sky above. He's turned the patch of stone under her into soft black wool. - You should have some comfort at least.

[Endrea] - Thank you

[TLOT] Puts his arm around Steve - Goodnight my friend. 

[Steve] Too tearful to speak, but his face in the torchlight says volumes.

[Endrea] - I'm sure you will know when it is time

[Licht] Is enjoying her day off in a pair of shorts and a thin t-shirt while making herself a bowl of popcorn in the kitchen-

-There's a bit of a soft whirring noise from the living room and quiet male chuckling. 

[Licht] Picks up the bowl and walks towards the living room- EAlex?

[EAlex] Hey Licht, check this out- they're playing with Licht's Roomba- I can do this - they make a sweeping gesture and the Roomba zooms in that direction like a puppy chasing a stick-

[Licht] - Why?

[EAlex] Because it's kinda neat, I can make it come back too- they gesture and the tiny robot makes an abrupt about face and zips towards him and under the sofa where he's sitting- 

[Licht] - I see...- She puts the bowl of popcorn on the sofa as she goes to grab a magazine

[EAlex] Leans over to look under the couch and the Roomba comes back out and circles him a little, sweeping the floor- how come you don't have any pets? 

[Licht] - I'm too busy with my job for that EAlex. It wouldn't be fair to the animal

[EAlex] Ah. That makes sense. - there's a small pregnant pause- Licht? 

[Licht] Turns- Yes?

[Roomba] Bumps lightly into her foot and then goes around her-   
[EAlex] Can we name your Roomba Quirky? 

[Licht] - I... Uh, I mean I guess? If you want to?- She sits on the couch and grabs her bowl before opening the magazine

[EAlex] Yes. - he pats his thighs- Quirky! Come here! 

[Quirky] Comes back towards him- 

[Licht] Rolls her eyes before she begins reading-

[EAlex] Steals three little pieces of popcorn and puts them on the floor where the Roomba immediately runs over them- there you go!

[Licht] - The Roomba has enough to suck up without you throwing popcorn on the floor

[EAlex] He puts his hand to the side as if whispering- It's okay, I emptied the tray out- and then at the small robot- Quirky, mom says no more snacks. Now go clean the hallway. 

[Quirky] Beedle-de and zooms off.

[Licht] - Really? Mom?

[EAlex] shrugs- First thing that came to mind. Pet moms are a thing right?

[Licht] - Well, yeah, but that's really not the thing for me

[EAlex] -eyebrow wiggle and smile- How about, hot stuff?

[Licht] Starts turning red- No! Where did that even come from?

[EAlex] Sorry, been reading a lot of forum stuff. Humans are so interesting and random.

[Licht] - What kind of forums?

[EAlex] Reddit. Lots of griefers there and creepypasta stuff weirdly. I have to do something while you're at work.

[Licht] - I see, so just trying to learn more about what's out there? Or...?

[EAlex] Pretty much. I can't totally pass as human with these- indicates his eyes- but I can always try to pass the turing test online.

[Licht] - I'm sure the others on the server could give you tips

[EAlex] Scoots over closer and creeps a hand along the back of the couch- Yeah... but I like it here with you.

[Licht] - So I've noticed- She's a little distracted by the article she's reading

[EAlex] If that's okay? I mean, if you need your space? If there's ever stuff you want me to do while you're gone, I will. 

[Licht] - You're just fine EAlex, so long as you don't dig anymore holes in the house

[EAlex] A little chagrined- I was just trying to help... I could make this space like twice as big in an afternoon just by going down.

[Licht] - And I would get kicked out

[EAlex] I know. It sucks. -grins- But you can always come visit me in the bigger house on your computer.

[Licht] - True- She turns the page

[EAlex] Okay, I'll be quiet so you can read. - He pulls a small book off the endtable and opens it to read as well. It looks comically tiny in his large hands. The cover is a beautiful redhead swooning in the arms of a muscly shirtless Scotsman in kilt.

[Licht] Glances at the cover of the book EAlex is reading and huddles down a bit farther to hide her blush-

[EAlex] Artfully brushes his own long copper tresses out of the way and buries his nose a bit farther in before turning the page.

[Licht] Tries to delve deeper into her own reading-

[EAlex] Crosses his legs a bit and his jeans slide softly against the couch. He's clean but his boots still smell faintly of fresh-turned soil.

[Licht] Closes her eyes to try and calm herself-

[EAlex] Lets out the faintest dark chuckle as he reads, his eyes crinkling warmly at the corners.

[Licht] Puts the popcorn bowl aside and closes her magazine- I'm going to my room for a bit

[EAlex] Okay? - He moves his arm as she goes to get up and brushes across one of her shoulders, his hands are careworn, but gentle.

[Licht] Suppresses a small shiver as she hurries towards her room, but she forgets to lock her door this time-

[EAlex] Just keeps reading for a while, it's not a bad story and there's a small arc with a lady ghost that catches his attention-

[Licht] Slips her shorts off and grabs her bullet vibrator, slipping it inside of her as she lays back on the bed and turns it on-

[EAlex] Just keeps reading. The roomba comes back into the room and he gives it a pat before sending it to it's charging dock.

[Licht] Bites her slip as a small whine escapes her-

[EAlex] Hears the tiny noise and gets up to look down the hallway curiously-

[Licht] Her breathing has picked up and she's shifting around to hit just the right spot-

[EAlex] Creeps down the hall and listens intently-

[Licht] Gives a soft moan as she feels a small wave pass through her-

[EAlex] Softly taps on the door- Licht?

[Licht] Doesn't hear EAlex-

[EAlex] Squeaks the door open- Licht? Are you okay?

[Licht] Nearly shrieks as she notices EAlex and scrambles to cover herself-

[EAlex] Turns pink - I'm sorry! Are you okay???

[Licht] - Yes! Uh... Did you need something?- There's still a very soft buzz happening

[EAlex] I heard some little noises and you didn't answer. Is... is that your computer fan I hear? It shouldn't be that loud.

[Licht] - It's nothing!- She is completely red

[EAlex] Are you sure? And you look weird. Should I turn the air on? You're really red.

[Licht] Small voice- I'm fine

[EAlex] How come you're in bed? It's the middle of the day.

[Licht] Has no answer-

[EAlex] Is kind of casting around looking for the source of the buzzing. - If it's something electrical.... maybe I can... - He's gesturing a little, flexing his powers.

[Licht] Small yelp as the vibrator increases it's intensity and she stiffens-

[EAlex] Licht! Are you hurt??

[Licht] - I'M FINE!

[EAlex] Looks under the bed in consternation-

[Licht] - I'm telling you! It's nothing to... To worry about...

[EAlex] You're being weird. Did you get hurt and you don't want to tell me? - He reaches for the blanket.

[Licht] - I'm perfectly fine!- Her hand tightens on the blanket

[EAlex] Puts his hand on hers- Hey... I care about you, you know?

[Licht] - I promise you, there is nothing wrong

[EAlex] Notices the small thing in her other hand- Is this what's making the noise?

[Licht] - Uh... Well...

[EAlex] Pokes the button on it curiously- Does it do anything besides make noise?

[Licht] Sighs in a bit of relief when the button press causes the vibrations to lessen- Technically yes?

[EAlex] Is all curious cat now- So what does it do?

[Licht] - It, well does stuff mostly for women

[EAlex] Oh, like what?

[Licht] - It... It's nothing really- She's still very red

[EAlex] Follows the cord with one finger-

-The cord trails under the blanket and towards Licht's groin-

[Licht] - EAlex...

[EAlex] What?

[Licht] - You're heading right for a private area!

[EAlex] I'm sorry. - He moves his hand away. - If it's like the hugging thing.

[Licht] - It's a bit more of an intimate problem than that

[EAlex] Oh. Okay. - He sits on the bed and abjusts his own bits slightly as he plops down. - I don't miss those parts.

[Licht] - I am glad you are happier in your new body

[EAlex] Smiles- Yep. Though this is a bit clunkier to manipulate. I haven't experimented with it much. TLOT made it sound like it would be messy.

[Licht] - That it can be

[EAlex] No like... more then human normal messy....

[Licht] - Ah

[EAlex] But it is what it is. And I guess I won't really know unless I get a playmate at some point. - He gives Licht a bit of a sultry glance with just a touch of wistfullness.

[Licht] Clears her throat a little- Right, uh, mind stepping out of the room for a bit? I kinda need to... Clean up...

[EAlex] Oh, right... okay - he gets up and goes to leave- just let me know if you need me.

[Licht] - Sure

[EAlex] Goes back out to the living room and his book with a sigh-

[Licht] Pulls the blanket back and pulls her toy out, she pulls her shorts back on and hurries to the bathroom to clean the toy-

[Doc] Is in hir dragon shape and sniffing around the very back edge of Lie's yard.

[Lie] Was working her horses and is watching Doc- Doc?

[Doc] Oh hey. Don't mind me, just passing though.

[Lie] - Okay? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Pinwheel is around here someplace.

[Lie] - Oh, okay then- She considers heading to the greenhouse to get an antivenom fruit

[Pinwheel] Can see Doc, but is staying perfectly still in her nest-

[Doc] Is just padding here and there and suddenly sneezes as an errant feather gets in hir nostrils- CHUF!

[Pinwheel] Little hiss-

[Lie] Goes to get the fruit before quickly returning-

[Doc] Calls out, not too loud- Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] Strikes-

[Doc] Is bitten hard in the leg and yelps before fizzing into the respawn- 

\- /InfamousDoctorF was killed by Pinwheel/ -

[Lie] - Aaaaand they got bit- She sits on her horse pen fence, waiting for Doc to come back

[Doc] Reappears in hir human shape in bed and is immediatly pinned down by Porygon. - Dammit!

[Deer] Sticks her head into the room- What did you do? Pinwheel hasn't bitten anyone in some time...

[Doc] Is trying to shove the upset Pokemon off of hir- I went to check on her and she struck me before I even saw her! She must have an underground den. Help please? 

[Porygon] Lots of worried noises-

[Deer] - One sec- Yaunfen? Can you please come take Izzy for a sec?

[Yaunfen] Stops fussing with Waffles- I'm coming mom!

[Doc] Settles for petting Porygon- Look I'm okay, you can let me up-

[Deer] Hands Izzy off to Yaunfen before approaching Doc- I don't know... I kinda like you pinned down...

This message has been removed.

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Maybe later. Sheesh this little bugger is heavy!

[Deer] - Yes they are- She gently starts scooching Porygon off of Doc

[Porygon] Snuggles into her hands and becomes a bit less heavy as they calm down. 

[Doc] Gives them a pat. 

[Yaunfen] I haven't seen Pinwheel in ages. I bet she's huge now. 

[Doc] Shrugs- She was so fast I didn't even see her.

[Deer] - Then maybe you should track Crim down

[Doc] I'll probably do that too. I should really just make rounds on all the dragons, in a properly doctoral way.

[Deer] - You might want to hurry, Aqua is starting to wander farther from the shore

[Doc] That one does have a lot of space to roam. I hope Herabrine is keeping a least a bit of an eye on him.

[Lazur] - is wandering through the castle looking for Doc, she makes her way down to the lab. She notices someone at the lava pool- Oh, hello. sorry to interrupt... er… have you seen Doc around? 

[Six]-She looks up at Lazur from where she sat- It's alright and no I haven't seen Doc.

[Lazur] Ah, ok. You're the newcomer, huh? Sorry we haven't met yet, I'm Lazur. how are you liking your time on the seed so far?

[Six] Nice to meet you, Lazur, I'm Six and yes I am enjoying my time. It's a lot more peaceful here than where I came from. 

[Lazur] Same here. It's got it's moments, but definitely a lot more quiet than I'm used to. It's kind of a relief not having to fight all the time. In fact, my partner Zly has taken up farming as a hobby. 

[Six] I agree with that and that's nice. 

[Yaunfen] Perks- Fuck. 

[Doc] Something wrong? 

[Yaunfen] I gotta feed the critters in the lab. TLOT and Steve are still in Sunagakure. 

[Doc] Then we should go do that. Since you're currently doing a task for your mom.

[Deer] - I'll join you too

[Doc] Is heading down the steps with Yaunfen next to them - Izzy's being quiet. I'm almost afraid to say anything.

[Deer] - Well she did just eat and have her diaper changed...

[Lazur]-hears footsteps coming - Well, we haven't been here all that long, but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to reach out in chat, Six.

[Idolus] Makes their usual weird noises as Doc tosses some fish in for them-

[Six] I'm sorry, what's chat? There's been a lot of things that I've haven't heard of since I've been here so I'm not that familiar with what that is..

[Deer] Slyly checks on Izzy in Yaunfen's arms-

[Yaunfen] She's being good mom, for now...

[Deer] - I know, but I still have to check

[Doc] Goes down the steps to tend to the blaze and hir endermites and slime blocks- Oh! Hey guys.

[Yaunfen] Peeks- Do we have company?

[Lazur] it's a way to communicate with others here on the server. Might need Doc to get you set up with that as they are the Admin, but it's pretty convenient

[Lazur] Hi Doc, Deer, Yaunfen… and.... a baby?

[Doc] Someone need something done Lazur?

[Yaunfen] This is Izzy. My new little sister.

[Deer] Small smile at Yaunfen accepting Izzy as their sister-

[Yaunfen] smirks- She still has new baby smell.

[Six] Interesting..and Hello everyone. 

[Doc] I think they're all like that Yaunfen. It's a mammal thing.

[Lazur] oh. Well... congrats on the new sibling.-at doc- I was just telling Six a little about using chat... but I was looking for you on another matter if you have time. 

[Yaunfen] Thanks. And chat is fun. Notch showed me something that really bugs Cp- Yaunfen types in chat 'LOL XD'

[Doc] Sounds like I'm popular today. Heh. - they finish with the critters and sit on the edge of the lava tub with their feet in it. - I'm all ears.

[Deer] - How are you Six? Adjusting well?

[Six] Yeah, I've been wandering around a bit. 

[Deer] - That's good, do you have any questions?

[Lazur] I know Zly has been itching to search for our fallen comrade, but he knows you have a lot going on. I've been working on things on my end in the meantime. We need to set up a way to get onto the server without making a portal directly onto it from here. it would be too dangerous. 

[Doc] I need to contact Slender prior to doing it, but I do want to help you.

[Six] Not many that I know of so far other than the general what's this questions. -starts to take off her button up shirt from where she sat-

[Deer] Laughs a little- Flux had a lot of those when she first came in too, we just got in a habit of telling her what every little thing was

[Doc] Lava a bit too hot Six?

[Six] -nods- It's very new to me overall, but I'll get use to it soon enough.

[Lazur] Of course. I appreciate it nonetheless. Were you seeing him in relation to our mission, or something else, if I may ask?

[Doc] I think he should go with us. He's a very powerful entity and it would be a chance for me to work with him before this shit with Wickerman explodes in everyones face.

[Six] No, some of my clothing isn't exactly fireproof.. -Takes off and folds her shirt and sets it to the side, revealing her tank top and elaborate bandages on her arm, wrist, and chest-

[Deer] - Six are you hurt?

[Yaunfen] Whistles - Do you like fighting everyone like MB?

[Six] Not quite sure how to answer that if I'll be honest here, Deerheart.

[Lazur] That server is pretty shaky. Do you think that his EMPs would bring the roof down on our heads, so to speak?

[Doc] Slender can control himself better then his brothers and it also means he can use his waves to hurt seriously any opposition we encounter. And Six, what happened to you specifically?

[Deer] - Should Doc take a look at you?

[Izzy] Stirs a little-

[Yaunfen] Sing-songy- Uh oh. Sheeeeessss awaake.

[Six] It's just a bit of damage from my last fight that's all, and no I'm fine.

[Lazur] that would be helpful, if anything survived over there. 

[Deer] - Doc could heal that probably

[Doc] Do you need a potion Six? Or is it something glitchy? And yes, I was thinking the same, although it does raise another question. Can you handle emp at all? 

[Six] I guess in your terms it's something glitchy, but I rather you not mess with it, no offense.

[Lazur] I believe Zly is able to, because he isn't strictly digital. As for me, I've survived a lot, but have never faced an EMP, so I'm not sure. 

[Doc] None taken. Just... know that I'm here if you change your mind. And Lazur, we can find out easily enough.

[Lazur] Ok, I'm game. Be a shame to go on a rescue mission just to be wiped out by 'friendly fire'. 

[Doc] Actually, can you or Zly go irl?

[Six] Thanks I'll keep that in mind. -Starts to unwrap the bandages as well-

[Izzy] Babbles before farting-

[Yaunfen] Ewwwwwww milk fart! Izzy!

[Doc] Six. Do you mind if I look at least? I won't touch.

[Lazur] Zly came from the 'real world', so he may be good. Back when he was a Guardian and I was a Key Tool, we exchanged coding, so I may be more resilient to going IRL than most digital beings. But it's been a long time since he was out there. 

[Six] Uh, sure go ahead.

[Doc] I don't think it's something you can lose entirely. It just sucks acclimating. Made me feel like I'd eaten a chunks worth of cacti.

[Lazur] Going in from IRL may be a better option than the old standard load program we used to use for infected servers. I don't want to risk this world and Deerheart getting exposed. 

[Deer] - I thank you for the consideration

[Doc] Same - Xe wiggles hir gloved hands,- you know I'm a fan of things being as sterile as possible in delicate operations.

[Lazur] Of course. I've seen what happens to servers that get infected with this virus. The words 'walking nightmare' don't do justice to the horror.

[Doc] Are we burning it behind us? Because I'm for smash and grab in this case.

[Six] -Lifts up her left arm so Doc can look at the damage-

[Doc] Examines her wounds-

[Lazur] The program that we used SHOULD have already burned it. The fact that it survived makes me nervous. I don't anticipate finding anyone or anything alive. If it's a dead server, we can retrieve the remains and burn it behind us. If we find any surviving natives, we may have to change our plans. 

This message has been removed.

[Doc] Oh dear... Six. That's a nasty wound. How did that happen? And it's up to you Lazur. But I can easily destroy the tower itself if need be.

[Yaunfen] You have little numbers instead of blood?

[Six] I...-sighs- I did some heavy healing on someone important. I wasn't really spose to, but I did it anyway..

[Doc] That's a noble cause to be injured in. Can you do your own coding at all?

[Six] Sadly no, I can't be healing anything anymore, period. It only makes more tears.

[Doc] Are you sure you don't want me to help you Six? I could come up with something that would fix it gradually if you're worried.

[Six] Yes, maybe sometime down the road when I am more trusting of you, but for now I don't really trust many to mess with my coding. I'll just keep on taking care of it with lava for now.

[Doc] Okay. I understand. I'm just, as Lie has told me many times; a 'curious motherfucker'.

[Yaunfen] Is this a math thing? Does she need her numbers added up?

[Deer] - Aren't we all curious?

[Lazur] Oh, by the way Deer, I need to ask you something. Zly and I have a method of shape shifting, and I was curious if you had noticed it in any way when we did it a couple nights ago. 

[Six] -smiles- It's okay. 

[Yaunfen] Curiousity is good. Except when it makes stinky failure plants...

[Deer] - Shapeshifting? It's a little difficult to say since so many here can shift their shape...

[Lazur] Ours is a way for us to blend in with the 'natives' when going into a strange server or game... it might be better to just show you. -She double taps the symbol on her belt buckle. there is a slight boom and a flash of light. When it clears, a basic default Alex is standing in Lazur's place - 

[Deer] Slight twitch through her body- Oh... That...

[Yaunfen] Nice trick!

[Doc] Cocks head curiously- Is it really you? Or are are you wearing a second empty skin? 

[Lazur] yeeeaaahhhh…. thought you might feel that. No, it's me. It's.... we call it a 'reboot'. A temporary re-writing of our code. Our icon scans the code of the environment we are in, and allows us to take a form from that place. It’s something we are able to do in order to blend into the servers and seeds we used to infiltrate. Most times the indigenous population pays us little attention because they see us as just another of their kind going about their business.

[Deer] - Oh, is that what happened when you turned into that wolf?

[Doc] Yeah, you seemed pretty angry, I'm suprised you'd do it again on purpose. 

[Yaunfen] Can you look like anything? Be a slime block!

[Lazur] I was upset because I couldn't change back. We had actually tried for hours before I killed Zly. Of course I wouldn't have done that except for the respawn, even though it hurts like hell. -at Yaunfen- I generally have to stick to forms that are around my same size, besides, doing these changes makes your mama twitchy. 

[Deer] - At least I know what it is now, and it certainly is a useful skill

[Yaunfen] Darn.

[Doc] I get it. - xe sighs- One of our housemates is in a similar situation. Poor Steve. His glitch is getting worse. Don't startle him, it's making him turn into a small dinosaur and he has to calm down completely to change back.

[Izzy] Kicks her legs around a bit-

[Six] Your Steve is glitched?

[Lazur] -at Deer - We'll try to keep the reboots to a minimum since I know you can feel it. We just wanted to make sure we could both still blend in for when we got to the other server. -at doc- Yeah, unintended transformations can be tough. I'll be careful around him. 

[Doc] He's not the one that came with this seed, but yes. There weren't any native spawns on this seed when I arrived with the others. I think you met him briefly, the one with the skull helmet? - at Lazur- I have gotten stuck myself, it's a terrible feeling. Especially when combined with the effects of one of Lie's lust blossoms....

[Deer] - I appreciate that, they're a little harsher than the transformations of the others, but not by much

[Lazur] - double taps her icon again. The basic Alex is again struck by a bolt of light. Lazur is back to her normal form, She sways slightly as smoke rises up from her in lazy tendrils, her icon symbol glows like red hot metal before fading to normal - ug. yeah, and honestly it's a little rough on us these days too. 

[Six] Oh.. Hopefully that gets better.

[Doc] It's probably going to get worse. Best to not say anything to him. It'll eventually settle out into something that can be controlled. He just isn't going to be happy about it in the meantime.

[Deer] - Actually, those two have been gone for some time, I wonder what's taking them so long...

[Six] Hopefully that settles soon.

[Doc] Same. But it's not like he'll be the only glitched Steve here. Cp's brother Stevie lost an arm in battle with a very powerful NOTCH, the replacement is a little wonky and he basically has ice powers now.

[Izzy] Little shriek-

[Yaunfen] Their horns wiggle in suprise- What was that for???

[Deer] - I think she's just experimenting with noise Yaunfen

[Six] That's pretty interesting. 

[Lazur] Doc, should I have Zly meet us over at Splender's to make sure he's not affected by the EMPs?

[Doc] Yes, that would be good. -at Six- And I think so too. You'll get to meet him eventually I'm sure. Are you going to be okay for now? 

[Six] Yes, I'll just be in the lava for a while. 

[Lazur] -types to Zly over the chat- Ok, he will meet us there whenever we are ready.

[Doc] At Deerheart- I don't want to take Izzy just in case...

[Yaunfen] I'll help watch her mada.

[Deer] - Are you sure Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Yeah... unless she's get stinky. 

[Doc] Then what will you do? 

[Yaunfen] Give her to mom!

[Lazur] haha... You're going to be a great older sibling, Yaunfen. 

[Yaunfen] Huge grin- Thanks!

[Doc] They got my sense of humor I think. - Xe kisses Deerheart- I'll be back.

[Deer] - Be safe

[Doc] Come on Lazur. - They lead towards the stairs, only stopping to grab a bottle out of the trunk under the steps-

[Lazur] -raises an eyebrow at the bottle- right behind you.

[Splender] He and Offender are playfully tackling each other on the shore-

[Doc] Nothing magickal, just a precaution. - They open the outside door and it's sprinkling lightly - Race you down there? - The kneel ready to run-

[Lazur] - grins- i know I promised, but... alt forms or foot race?

[Doc] Foot, for Deerheart's sake. Ready?

[Lazur] no problem. Ready!

[Doc] Go! - They tear down the yard and vault over a pumpkin-

[Lazur] - huge grin as she sprints, leaps and clears the pumpkin 

[Doc] Dodges between two gravestones and tears up some carrots as xe sprints over a small patch of rows near the base of the hill-

[Lazur] - leaps, parkour style, over the same tombstones and hits the ground running, gaining on doc's heels -

[Doc] Makes a leap from the shore and lands in the water with a big splash before scrambling for the door-

[Mirabella] Was doing some embroidery and looks up as she hears Doc and Lazur coming-

[Lazur] - sees doc hit the water and puts on an extra burst of speed, pushing off at the last second. She hits the water and slides on the slick surface below, trying to scramble for the door at about the same time as doc, laughing uncontrollably as they wrestle a bit for land-

[Mirabella] Approaches- Is... Is everything alright?

[Doc] Tussles with her a bit and they both roll onto the carpet- I give! Call it a draw! Oh! Hi Mirabella!

[Lazur] - Nods at Doc, and tries to regain her composure a bit.

[Mirabella] - Greetings

[Doc] Just a bit of fun, and you're just the person I needed to see.

[Mirabella] - Oh? And why do you need to see me?

[Zly Wilk] - walks in and chuckles as he helps Lazur off the floor -

[Doc] Well... we need to use your room that Dawn reinforced. And your abilities briefly. My friends here wants to see if they have any resistance to emp.

[Mirabella] - Well, I suppose I could...

[Zly Wilk] You would be doing us a great favor, ma'am. 

[Mirabella] - I understand- She turns and motions for them to follow her to the reinforced room

[Doc] Pulls out the bottle and follows her-

[Lazur] - follows Doc with Zly behind her. -

[Mirabella] Enters the room and waits for the others to enter- Are you ready?

[Doc] Well I already know what it does to me, but I can always use some resistance training. - They take a swig from the bottle- Ready!

[Zly wilk] Maybe pass the bottle first, doc.

[Doc] Surely!- holds it out- It's rum.

[Zly Wilk] -takes a generous swig before passing it to Lazur

[Lazur] - follows suit before tossing the rum back to Doc-

[Zly wilk] let's do this.

[Mirabella] Begins focusing and a very soft and gentle buzzing begins filling the air. It becomes very apparent that Mirabella's emp's are much weaker than her children's-

[Doc] Still rocks under it a bit- Whoah! Not nearly as bad as Slender's, but I still feel it-

[Zly Wilk] - winces in pain.- no... not the worst I've ever felt.

[Lazur] - drops to one knee and holds her stomach as if she'd been punched hard. A thin trickle of blood runs from her nose briefly. - ...well that sucked...

[Mirabella] Stops- I apologize

[Doc] Hang on, I've got a potion. - They fiddle around a little in the menu and pass her a bottle- Have some more rum too. 

[Lazur] No need to apologize. We needed to know. -takes the potion and the bottle gratefully.-

[Doc] Yeah that was the whole point. I can insulate myself somewhat from Slenders blasts but I wasn't sure about either of them. And Zly? Lazur and I were discussing you guys going irl. Any reservations or thoughts?

[Zly Wilk] I don't think it's going to be much of a problem for me, I used to be human once. I suggest we get acclimated as soon as possible if it's as bad as I've heard tell.

[Doc] Let me call Dawn first and make sure she's actually home. If she says no, I'll hit up Markus. -Pulls out hir carrot phone- 

[Lazur] Thank you again for helping, Mirabella. We won't keep you.

-She nods politely and goes back to her embroidery-

[Doc] On the phone and pacing a bit - Yesss, I know I'll owe you big time. Don't I already? I'll just carry them, you don't have to move the TV. Yes, I gathered that it's late from your tone. No one expects a red carpet and evening wear. 

[Zly Wilk] - exchanges a glance with Lazur - we didn't want to be any trouble to your friend, Doc.

[Doc] I'll be there shortly- hangs up- Oh, I'll be around too. And I'll make it up to her. She just gets annoyed if I wake her up. - Shall we? I can't promise you won't immediately pass out though.

[Lazur] Might as well

[Zly Wilk] - nods-

[Doc] Makes a portal, on the other side is a moonlit beach with gentle lapping waves. They go out and adjust before turning back with a welcoming gesture-

[Lazur] steps through the portal with slight apprehension. She has been high res before but never IRL. As she clears the threshold of the portal she drops like a sack of laundry onto the soft sand.

[Doc] Moves to check her- I thought so.

[Zly Wilk] - steps through as well, feeling momentarily sick as his resolution goes up. It has been decades since he has seen his IRL hands. He stares at them and seems a bit out of it, but still standing.

[Doc] Looks up- How interesting. Like riding a pig huh? You never forget.

[Zly Wilk] Fighting...it..... Better.... help....get her....in. before. We.both.... ug. - he's still standing but it's an extreme effort -

[Doc] It's okay, I can handle you both. - They transform and contort weirdly to lay Lazur on their shoulders - You next, upsy daisy- Lending a paw to help Zly up as well-

[Zly Wilk] -hops up, helping hold Lazur from falling off-

[Doc] Lays hir spirals a bit more back to act as rails and heads off into the jungle. The sandy path is winding and the only light is the moon. It's clear this place is mostly wild.

[Zly Wilk] - is taking it all in the best he can in his condition. - Forgot... how pretty this world can be.

[Doc] It's nice out in nature. Being in heavily populated places is stressful. 

-There's a bit of soft clucking and Dawn's chickens scatter as the dragon pads noislessly into the clearing. 

[Dawn] Is waiting on the porch in her bathrobe and a pair of sweatpants. 

[Mort] Waves - Hey there! Let me help you. 

[Doc] Hunkers on the ground so they can get down more easily. 

[Dawn] Did you bring the materials? 

[Doc] Of course! I don't want to impose on you.

[Mort] Reaches up for Zly - Easy does it-

[Doc] Turns to look- Zly this is Mort, and the slightly perturbed lady is Dawn-

[Mort] Don't pay her any mind. She wasn't asleep. She was dozing over a book.

[Zly Wilk] - is helped down, becoming more delirious. He looks closely at Mort. "Tell Billy to stop buying those tangellos... they don'twork on clowns." He mutters

[Mort] Sniffs- Have you guys been drinking? 

[Dawn] Rubs the bridge of her nose- Please tell me this wasn't a stupid bet or something.

[Doc] Never! I'm as serious as a wither attack!

[Mort] Helps Zly towards the house-

[Zly Wilk] We needed the rum for science. 

[Doc] Transforms and turns to catch Lazur as they shrink, hir and Dawn help the unconcious woman to the house as well. 

[Mort] Haha. That's the kind of science I like too!

[Dawn] -eyeroll-

[Mort] He helps Zly inside - Gonna have to take a chair for a few minutes while Doc sets us up. It's okay though. It's comfy. - He eases Zly down into a very overstuffed old lounger chair. He sinks a bit into the pillowed surface.

[Dawn] Shuts the door behind them with a thump, and her and Doc manuever Lazur onto an equally overstuffed couch with an old quilt over it. 

[Doc] Pulls out a pickaxe- I'll go set up. 

[Dawn] Sighs-

-The room is lit by two darkly shaded lamps, and the light makes the barest sparkle on an old scythe hung over the brickwork fireplace.

[Lazur] - mumbles incorrectly as she's put on the couch, still dead to the world. Her skin has gone a more flesh tone and her hair looks more black than blue in the soft light.

[Mort] At Zly- So... how come you're awake? Are you a creepypasta or something? 

-There's a faint Minecrafty sound of someone picking and item gathering stone -

[Dawn] Is watching Lazur curiously-

[Zly Wilk] was... once a man.... er. Human. Long ago. I think. Time moves differently out here.

[Mort] Yeah, probably much slower then you're used too in the game. 

[Dawn] Sits on the arm of the couch and glances back as the sounds continue and change into the placing item noises.

[Zly Wilk] -at Dawn- I'm... I'm in your debt. This...needed. to be done.

[Dawn] No, it's fine. I'm a witch. People bring me all kinds of strange problems. This is an easy one. Especially if you're already concious. 

[Mort] Yeah, Doc said usually people are completely comatose for anywhere from a week to three weeks.

[Zly Wilk] I understand it's harder on those who have never crossed over before. 

[Mort]Yeah it's something like you stay to long in one realm the other part of you just... rots away? 

[Dawn] Yes and no, I don't think you can lose your ability to be digital if you stay real for a long time. It's the physical body that seems to have less stability. Mortal flesh and all. 

[Doc] Peeks out - Any color preference? 

[Dawn] YES. Only pick two colors plus white and they can't clash.

[Doc] Ppppth. - They retreat back down the hall.

[Lazur] -wimpers in pain-

[Zly Wilk] - tries to get up, grimaces, and falls back in the chair-

[Mort] Whoah, just stay here for now!

[Dawn] I'll get some ice-

[Doc] Comes back in - Okay, I'm done. Lets get you two set up. It's best to just sleep for now.

[Mort] I guess we're movin- He offers his hands to Zly. 

[Doc] Just down the hall.

[Zly Wilk] -gratefully accepts the help down the hall -

[Mort] Leads him down the hall to what was the back of the house that butted up against the cliff behind the structure. 

-Someone [Doc] has made a very tidy hole in the wall leading into a new room. It's been picked out of the irl stone with minecraft tools and the walls have been lines with birchwood plank blocks. The ceiling is just clean stone and the floor is blue wool blocks. They've set up four regular beds with with light blue sheets and placed them next to eachother to make two big beds. There's a glowstone placed in the back wall with a white banner over it to keep the light soft and muted. - 

[Doc] Helps Zly onto the edge of a bed- Here, I'll take your coat, you lay down.

[Mort] I'll get Lazur. - Heads off

[Zly wilk] -shrugs off the ancient looking leather duster. At IRL resolution every nick and rub gained over its long existence is visible. Doc can see areas where it had taken damage: A slice across the back that would have been fatal if not for the thick hide of the coat, sewn up marks that look suspiciously like bullet holes, and many other marks and scars. Zly folds it with loving care despite almost lacking the ability to stand, and hands it carefully to Doc.-

[Doc] Runs a careful hand over it - It's easy to forget how much a low resolution smooths over isn't it? I have to stay away from mirrors out here, I get too distracted by the details and freak out... - Xe puts the coat into a trunk by the doorway. - Let me get your boots too. 

[Mort and Dawn] Come back carrying Lazur gently, she's got a cool cloth on her forehead and they lay her onto the other bed before taking off her shoes and tucking her in.

[Zly wilk] - gingerly takes off his boots and hands them over as well -

[Doc] Puts them away as well- How do you feel?

[Zly Wilk] Like I got hit by a bus. It's only through sheer effort I've been able to stay awake and semi lucid. 

[Doc] I'll step out and get some of Lie's jingly flowers. I didn't think we'd need them right away-

[Dawn] She's got a bit of a fever already. You might one to get the cold blooms too- 

[Doc] I'm on it. - They put their carrot phone on the floor and make a portal from it that opens out into Lie's yard. The rain on the other side has gotten harder and they dart out into it and leave the way open behind them-

[Mort] Looks out the hole - So odd...

[Zly Wilk] - sits down heavily on the bed and lays down - yeah... you never get used to that.

-A sheep wanders near the hole and baaas. - 

[Mort] Shoo! Get outta here! 

[Doc] Pushes the sheep out of the way and darts back in dripping wet but victorious. They close the wall behind them- Got it. - Xe places a cold flower on a block near the head of Lazur's beds, before coming over with two of the jingling pain flowers in hand. - You have to move it a little so it won't help her for now. It's better if she sleeps anyway. - Xe passes one to Zly. The sprig has several flowers shaped like festive jingle bells in orange, green and red, the sound is much the same as them as well when it's moved. - Just wiggle it a bit and it'll cut the pain.

[Dawn] Takes the other curiously and examines it. - More of Lie's handiwork? 

[Doc] Of course.

[Zly Wilk] - jingles the flower experimentally and feels them take the edge off the worst of the pain. - 

[Doc] There's food in the trunk as well. 

[Dawn] Looks around- 

[Doc] Do you approve? 

[Dawn] Yeeeaah. I guess, It's good to have an extra room.

[Zly Wilk] - passes out with a sigh - 

[Doc] Tucks him in- Thanks for this. 

[Mort] It's all good. I like the new space. It's a fair trade. 

[Dawn] They seem nice enough. 

[Doc] They are. Please take good care of them. 

[Dawn] We will.


	417. Date Night, A Gift Mask, Little Puff, and a Snake in the Sand

[Licht] Stretches and yawns, it's her next day off and she decided to sleep in a little, but now she was starting to get hungry-

[EAlex] Slips out of her computer and turns off the screen behind him. He's got a huge happy grin - Good morning Licht!

[Licht] - Morning... You're in a good mood

[EAlex] Well... I took a small liberty but I think you'll like the result.

[Licht] - And what was that?

[EAlex] I spent a little bit of money. But I'll make it up to you. I know you wouldn't want me stealing anything.

[Licht] - Okay? How much did you spend...

[EAlex] 136 Krona? [It's about $15.]

[Licht] - I suppose that's alright. What did you get?

[EAlex] An online membership for three months. But any more then that will spoil my suprise. I'm glad you're not mad though.

[Licht] - Online membership?

[EAlex] You'll see! I only need your presence and... do you have a bathing suit?

[Licht] - Somewhere, not sure if it still fits though

[EAlex] We should find out!

[Licht] Sighs- Okay okay- She gets up and heads for her closet

[EAlex] Has never seen her actually open the closet and sits on the corner of the bed to see what she pulls out.

[Licht] Her closet has mostly old boxes but there are a few shelves which contain seasonal clothing. She starts digging through after moving a few boxes out of the way first. She eventually finds her old one piece swimsuit only to find it has been a bit moth eaten. She tosses it out onto the floor to throw away and searches to see if she can find anything else-

[EAlex] Aww... it has little holes? Do you have silverfish in your closet?

[Licht] - Looks like some moths got to it- She shoves some more boxes out of the way

[EAlex] Do you need help? And what's a moth? - He peeks into a dusty box and pokes at a shiny strand of Christmas garland.

[Licht] - A small flying animal- She finds an old gift from her sister and looks inside. It's a two piece swimsuit- Guess I have no choice

[EAlex] Ooooh, that eats clothing? How odd. - He looks at the snippet of fabric- That's tiny. But it's a pretty color.

[Licht] - A gift from my sister who thinks I need to loosen up more...

[EAlex] She gave you something though, she can't be all bad, right?

[Licht] - Of course not, she's my sister

[EAlex] Do you think it fits?

[Licht] - It will, the fabric stretches, now shoo, I need to get changed

[EAlex] Oh right! - Hops up. - I'll wait in the hall.

[Licht] Waits for EAlex to shut the door and then changes into the bikini, she pulls an overlarge shirt on over it before going out into the hall- Alright, I'm changed

[EAlex] That's a big shirt. - He sits down and kicks off his boots before putting them neatly by the door. - Let me get rid of a few things and I'll be ready too. - He takes off his pants and folds them neatly. He's got a pair of small blue shorts on underneath.

[Licht] Turns a little red-

[EAlex] Takes off his shirt, he's got only the slightest dusting of marmalade colored curls to match his long hair, and his nips are tiny and at attention in the air conditioning.

[Licht] Turns away before he can see just how red she's turning-

[EAlex] Ready! - He goes to stand in front of the desk- Close your eyes and no peeking! I'll lead you.

[Licht] - Alright- She closes her eyes and holds one of her hands out

[EAlex] Turns the monitor on and pulls her inside the wallpaper they've set into the windows screen. They're stepping into water that's just a bit warm and only ankle deep- You can look now. 

-The walls are painted in subtle shades of teal and the room is near completely filled with the most opulent swimming pool Licth has ever seen. The whole thing is done up in slabs of creamy white marble and a generous scattering of pink and white flower petals float serenely on the surface. On the opposite side of the pool there are soft chairs and lights that might lead to other rooms, or simply be antechambers. There's also the faintest warm smell from several fat candles that have been lit and placed on pedestals at the far end.

[Licht] - So, changed the wallpaper again?

[EAlex] Well yeah... but it's pretty right?

[Licht] - Yes, it is. Though far more opulent than anything I'm used to

[EAlex] Aww. Then you deserve better. You can't leve beyond the visible space, but it also means we have it all to ourselves.

[Licht] - I suppose so- She removes the over large shirt and folds it, placing it at the edge of the pool

[EAlex] You look lovely. You enjoy and I'll get breakfast. - He turns back to the side of the room they came in from. It's just a blank slate and they bring up the actual display of the computer with all the little icons.

[Licht] - You do realize you shouldn't swim right after eating, right?

[EAlex] Why not? I've done it before. I've eaten while swimming. It refills my hearts if I get hurt.

[Licht] - Yes but for a normal human like me, it can make us cramp up

[Ealex] Oh! Well I'll just leave it open and get it when you're ready for it. - He's opened a folder and now closes it so she can't see what's in it.

[Licht] Small smile before slipping into the warm water-

[EAlex] Eases in and tenses up briefly as his junk is submerged-

[Licht] Glances back at him- Everything okay?

[EAlex] Just acclimating - He gets all the way down and leans back so his hair floats around him like a halo. - Minecraft water is... less wet? It's hard to explain.

[Licht] - You've been in my bath before, it's not very different

[EAlex] Not in a while. - He paddles around a little, and ducks under to swim curiously along the bottom, leaving a little trail of bubbles-

[Licht] Just floats on her back, enjoying the warmth-

-Le little bit of time passes in a lazy way in the small pocket of digital photography -

[Licht] - Alright, we should probably eat, don't wanna feel sick

[EAlex] Okay! - He swims to the edge and walks up the steps. Licht gets an excellent view of his back muscles and the wet shorts clinging to his ass -

[Licht] Small appreciative head tilt-

[EAlex] Opens the folder again and starts pulling things out of it and setting them down. There's a plate of macaroons, some beautiful tea sandwiches, two huge cups of coffee with hearts drawn in the foam, a swirly glass bowl full of fresh fruits and two parfaits with layers and layers of berries and cream.

[Licht] - Looks good, so what exactly did you buy?

[EAlex] Grins hugely- I got a membership to a stock photography site. Taking stuff out of them messes up the pictures, but I just have to delete the altered one and redownload them.

[Licht] - Couldn't you just save a copy of the pictures?

[EAlex] That works too. I just got excited and didn't save two copies of most of the pics. It's a huge site and I've been looking at stuff all night. -

[Licht] - I see- She starts eating

[EAlex] Joins her and toasts his coffee cup to hers-

[Licht] Returns the gesture- Now remember, we can't spend the whole day here

[EAlex] It's your day off. - He gives her a sultry look- I am at my ladies pleasure.

[Licht] - Well your lady does have errands to run as well

[EAlex] Theatrically, he's likely quoting something- If you must go... I shall wait for you as patiently as a flower does for sunrise.

[Licht] - I shouldn't be gone long

[EAlex] Winks- As I said, and you do look wonderful in green.

-A group of Testificates from the Sunagakure village have been standing guard down at the bottom of the hill since TLOT and Steve talked to Endrea - 

[Endrea] Can feel time creeping by and finally releases her death thrum, letting it cross the seed to summon GK. She also figures that a few other will show up too-

[GK] Is already flying and bowls over Buff as he blows past the shore and out to sea- 

-The Testificates panic and run for TLOT and Steve-

[Doc] Bolts upright in bed and jostles Deerheart as xe does so- Endrea!

[CP] Kisses Lie's forehead before heading towards Endrea-

[Deer] - I feel it too, she's already got several friends converging on the scene

[Doc] Including me. - They roll out of bed and dash up the stairs. 

[TLOT] Is already helping Steve up the hill-

[Endrea] Watches the skies as well but does turn to greet the two-

[Steve] Just runs up and hugs her leg again- 

[TLOT] Sadly- His sentiment and mine are the same.

[Endrea] - I will be fine, I'll be back

[CP] Lands softly nearby, having passed GK on his way- Endrea…

[Endrea] - Sir...

[Steve] I know! But it's still so sad!

[TLOT] Nods respectfully at Cp-

[Endrea] - It's a cycle, one I've become used to

[Doc] Zooms over the bridge and skids in the dirt at the end of the walkway- 

[Gk] Is visible in the sky getting closer. He's much slower then the others.

[Endrea] Shifts around a little-

[CP] - How long Endrea?

[Endrea] - Til sundown, as usual

[TLOT] Then we'll wait with you. - He motions Steve to sit down as well. - Do you have any instructions for us this time around?

[Doc] Crawls up the hill and steps next to Endrea. -

[Endrea] - No, I believe you'll have plenty of ideas on your own

[Doc] Busks against her gently, and then loafs next to her, unsure what to say.

[Gk] Is clearer now, trailing a little ribbon of lava because he's panting-

[Endrea] Looks up and gives a small happy sound before she shudders with a small wave of pain-

[Gk] Pumps his wings harder and reaches the shore, his hooves spark on stone as he lands- Endrea...

[Endrea] - Hello GG

[CP] - You all set up GK?

[Gk] Busks her lightly and nods- I made a nest! But Sweet Alex and Stevie kinda helped too...

[CP] - You... Built a nest... And Stevie helped?

[Gk] Yeah! You can only get in from a protected spot on the top or by going through Sweet Alex's house and a gate. The floors all soft and I even got toys... and ... and... Dammit- A couple of hot tears spill down his cheeks-

[CP] - Calm down GK, you know you'll have fun raising her, just remember that her egg should be kept someplace cool

[Gk] Do I need ice??? I'll get ice!

[Doc] I can give you packed ice if you need it.

[CP] - You don't need Ice. Lie's basement was sufficient enough last time and you know how cool that room can get

[Endrea] Is a little entertained by GK freaking out a little-

[TLOT] Cp just kept the egg on a pedestal... 

[Gk] YOU DID WHAT??? - He lashes out with a hoof and kicks Cp off the side of the hill-

[CP] Flies back up- Fucker! You do realize the egg sits on a pedestal naturally, right?

[Gk] WHAT IF IT FELL OFF AND BROKE??? YOU MORON!

[Doc] Eyebrows- He does have a point-

[CP] - GK, the egg doesn't move until it's ready to hatch. And you'll have plenty of warning when that happens because she squeaks before she does that

[Gk] Don't care! 

[TLOT] Psychically at Cp- He's just upset.

[CP] - So I can see

[Endrea] Releases a shuddering breath, it's almost time-

[Doc] Puts a paw on her side- We're here for you. You'll be protected and raised by us all. Just like last time.

[TLOT] And we'll be there for your little ones as well.

[Gk] Sharply indrawn breath as he looks to her- 

[Endrea] - Thank you

[Gk] Gives Cp another swat with his tail as he scrambles over to her, and puts his head next to hers-

[Endrea] Is just watching the sun now, it's just touching the horizon-

[CP] - GK, you know you'll be able to come ask me anything if you need help, right?

[Gk] Hisses at him!-

[TLOT] It's okay Cp, he knows.

[Endrea] Closes her eyes, bracing for the oncoming pain which happens right before she returns to being an egg. The shudder which goes through her signals the end and her body begins to deconstruct into small black squares-

-The villagers have all gathered at the bottom of the hill and set up a mournful dirge that echos in the ravine and out over the waters-

[Basil] Makes a gigantic leap out in the water, his mouth fully open as he eats the waves of sadness- 

[Doc] Until we meet again...

[Endrea] Is lost in the haze of black squares which swirl into a tighter and tighter form until a large solid black egg is left in the place where her heart had been-

[Doc] Leans over to look at it sadly- 

[Steve] Is crying very hard as TLOT holds him close- 

[Gk] Swells up visually like he might yell-

[CP] - Don't worry, remember a natural death means she'll hatch quickly

[Gk] Darts forward and headbutts Doc in the chest so hard they're thrown backwards- 

[Doc] Rolls over and over and stops against an outcrop with a loud thump- 

[Gk] Is standing over the egg breathing very heavily, his eyes are brighter then anyone has ever seen them.

[TLOT] Gets a rather panicked look and gets up to quickly drag Steve away-

[CP] - GK?

[Gk] BLAARGH- He barfs lava on Cp-

[CP] Still floating there- Really?

[Gk] Roars an incoherent noise that seems to have the word "MINE" in the middle of it.

[Doc] Gets up rather dizzy- what the fuck was that for?!??

[CP] - TLOT? Any ideas?

[TLOT] This feels like pure instinct to me...

[Doc] Oh fucking hell... - they rub their black and blue snout - Cp... remember the ender egg clutch..

[Gk] Is watching them all suspicously and lashing his tail-

[CP] - Which one?

[Doc] the infertile group

[CP] - What about it?

[Doc] Dancing a bit nervously- 

[TLOT] We probably need Sweet Alex.

[CP] - So who wants to grab her?

[TLOT] Let me see what she's doing, we can probably just tp here here to one of us. - reaches out for her mentally- 

[Gk] Snaps at Steve and breaks TLOT's concentration- Dammit! Stop that!

[CP] - GK, you know we're not going to hurt the egg

[GK] Roars at him, there's a fair amount of spittle in it.

[TLOT] Concentrating- 

[Gk] Tail lash- 

[Steve] Is so startled he transforms and leaps out of the way and partway down the hill before letting up an anguished noise- 

[TLOT] My lamb! -he runs to help his mate.

[Doc] Dryly- Looks like you're making the phone call Cp...

[CP] - Take him to Lie, she 'll provide some calming blossoms

[TLOT] Already ahead of you!-

[CP] Sighs and reaches out mentally for Sweet Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Perks up at the weird feeling and says aloud- Hello? Are you a ghost?

[CP] - It's me, CP, GK's going nuts

[Sweet Alex] Oh dear! Where are you? I'll come right away! - She grabs a bag and starts stuffing things in it.

[CP] - I'll teleport you when you're ready

[Sweet Alex] Bustles around gathering things for a few more minutes and steels herself before saying loudly- I'm ready!

[CP] Teleports Sweet Alex to himself, standing on the ground so she won't have much of a drop-

[Sweet Alex] Stumbles a little - 

[Gk] Growling-

[CP] Motions towards GK- Have at it

[Doc] Sneaks up behind them, stil a bit bruised- It's the egg. I think his parenting instincts kicked in all at once.

[Sweet Alex] Oh dear!- She opens her bag and places a cauldron before dumping water into it, she starts adding small bottles in as well and the scent of the mix billows outward like a cloud of room spray.

[CP] Steps away from the cloud-

[Doc] That's... a bit dizzying... 

[Gk] Angry bellows and he's flapping his wings to look larger.

[CP] Is just watching-

[Sweet Alex] Sticks a sponge in the cauldron and soaks up all the liquid before walking it towards the dragon-

[Gk] Angry noises- 

[Doc] Alex! Be careful! 

[Sweet Alex] Avoids the dragons hooves and shoves the sponge Gk's face as he snaps at her for being too close-

[Gk] Snuffle SNIFF! Chuff!!! He sneezes and shakes his head as the scent fills his tiny nostrils- Errrggh.... - He's settling down and suddenly topples over sideways, still trying to protect the egg with his feet and tail-

[CP] - I think Endrea will be just fine this time around

[Doc] Yeah... I don't think anyone will be able to get near her until she's hatched at least.

[CP] - That's okay by me

[Doc] Alex? Did you just put him to sleep? 

[Sweet Alex] Kinda? It's just aromatherapy. I know what he likes. And it looks like he already exhausted himself trying to get over here. He's not exactly a fresh spawn himself.

[CP] - Well, if I'm not needed here anymore, then I'm going back to my wife

[Doc] Actually you are needed Cp.

[CP] - For what?

[Sweet Alex] Takes the egg gently and puts it away. 

[Doc] Give Alex a ride home. I'll get Gk and then we can see his build too.

[CP] - Do I have to?

[Doc] Eyeballs him- Yes.

[CP] - Fine- He flies closer to Sweet Alex and snags a bit of her clothes before teleporting them

[Doc] Struggles to get Gk on hir back and heads off down the bridge-

[Sweet Alex] Whoah! - They reappear in her main room- Thanks for the lift.

[CP] - Whatever just... Just make sure Endrea's taken care of

[Sweet Alex] Absolutely! Hey, do you want to see the spot? We can put her egg there too. 

[CP] - Sure, why the fuck not

[Sweet Alex] Takes his hand and heads for a passageway that leads under a side wall and back up a short staircase-

[CP] Grumbles and floats so he doesn't trip-

[Sweet Alex] Opens a little gate and they travel down a walkway over the short spit of water between her house and Gk's original build. It's colorful stained glass in some parts and solid stone in others. The ceiling is high and the floor is mostly soft wool. The hallway opens into a even larger space where the floor is all wool and the ceiling soars up about four stories high to a hole in the ceiling that's blocked above by a small roof to keep out rain.

[CP] - Well at least you've got plenty of space in here

[Sweet Alex] Walks over to a part of the floor that's raised wool blocks with drapings of fabric and carpets and places the egg reverently in the middle of the soft area. There are a scattering of stuffed animals and she picks up a fat little green dragon plush before squeezing it.

[CP] - Do you want me to get her blanket that TLOT made her?

[Sweet Alex] That would be nice. We made her a little play area too and Gk's been hoarding books to read to her- Indicates the rather cute little nook and the toys scattered around the bookshelves.

[CP] - Yeah, I can do that

[Doc] Is puffing a bit but hauls up outside with Gk still lolling over hir back. Xe looks at the building in confusion - Where's the door???

[Sweet Alex] Points upward. 

[Doc] Dammit.

[Sweet Alex] At Cp- You're really strong. Can you get him inside?

[CP] - Probably, but I think I'd rather see Doc do it

[Sweet Alex] Pinches him lightly- Don't be mean!

[CP] - Being mean is my job

[Sweet Alex] in chat- Hey Lie?

[Doc] Come on Cp. Help me out. I carried him over here!

[Lie] - Yes?

[CP] - Nah

[Sweet Alex] in chat- Cp is being mean to Doc when he should be helping.

[Lie] - Nothing new really...- She reaches out to CP mentally and reminds him that Doc is a potential babysitter when they want to fuck

[CP] Grumbles but does fly out to help Doc-

[Doc] Stands on hir hind legs and pushes the other dragon awkwardly up towards the roof- NNNGH.

[CP] Pushes at GK's belly, there being a slight hope that the dragon will fart on Doc-

[Gk] Wiggles and suddenly realizes there's nothing under his front hooves as he dangles down into the opening. His wing tentacles catch the roof and he hangs their awkwardly trying to get his bearings.

[Sweet Alex] Just drop down! The floors soft enough!

[CP] Snickers a little-

[Doc] Tries to shove Gk from behind but ends up sliding backwards off the roof-

[Gk] What the fuuuuuggg.....?

[CP] Shoves as well-

[Gk] Looses his grip and tumbles into a heap onto the floor-

[Doc] Crawls back up and pokes hir head down the hole - Is he okay?

[CP] - He will be

[Gk] Blinks and again, and his eyes focus on the egg. He scrambles over to it and hunkers down with the tip of his tail encircling it - Grrrrrrr......

[CP] - Have fun Alex

[Sweet Alex] Waves him off- we'll be fine. I know how to handle him, he just needs time to calm down.

[Doc] Looks skeptical and flicks gaze to Cp-

[CP] Looks at Endrea's egg- Be good old friend

[Sweet Alex] You can count on us. 

[Doc] Come on Cp. He'll probably chill out once we go away.

[Locklear] Has been gone for about a week now to do his job elsewhere in the world and has only just now returned and is carrying a package with him-

[Yster] Has cleaned the whole apartment top to bottom including her pets terrariums.

[Locklear] Unlocks the front door and steps inside- Love?

[Yster] You're back! I missed you.

[Locklear] - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but I do have something for you

[Yster] Having you home is enough. - She embraces him warmly-

[Locklear] - I appreciate that, but I think Trender may be upset if you didn't accept this

[Yster] Lets go- Something from Trender? I hope my fashion choices didn't come up too wanting when we met.

[Locklear] - No, but I do believe you will like this- He holds out the wrapped box to her

[Yster] Takes it curiously and sits down to open it-

-Inside are a few bundles of fabric, most noticeably a jacket the same shade of red as Locklear's, but built for Yster with a bit of ruffling with layers at the bottom. There's also a small swatch which looks like the bottom of the jacket on the top and she can feel something hard at the bottom of the box-

[Yster] Oh Locklear... they're lovely! - She takes the pieces out one by one and holds them up to the light and herself. - And I suppose everything should fit perfectly because of who they came from too.

[Locklear] - Of course, and there are also a few defenses built in

[Yster] Interesting... - She gets down to the bottom to remove the last thing.

-At the very bottom is a mask like Locklear's, but it's shape is more similar to a song bird rather than a raven-

[Locklear] - Your mask has the same properties as mine, night vision, air filtration, a voice modulator...

[Yster] Happy noises- Oh I love it! So delightfully gothic. - She puts it on and plays around with the controls before going to look in a mirror- Nevermore! I still may steal yours from time to time though. Just for funsies. 

[Locklear] Chuckles a little before picking up the small swatch of cloth and bringing it over to Yster- Pull on the inner layers

[Yster] fusses with it as requested-

-The inner layer pulls away easily into a long sturdy strip-

[Locklear] - Since you currently have no interest in killing, this will at least allow you to incapacitate anyone who attacks you. It's strong enough that a normal human cannot break it. You can either tie others up, or choke them. Trender can also reattach them after you've used them

[Yster] That is useful. You never know when you might need a tie for something. A little rope for fixing things is always handy.

[Locklear] - I'm glad you like it- He takes off his own jacket and hangs it on her coat rack- Have you heard anything from your father lately?

[Yster] Takes the mask off. - No... I talked to mom though, she seemed in good enough spirits.

[Locklear] - And your work?

[Yster] Snickers- Cp had a fun Monday. He ticked off Lie and she sent him to work as a cat.

[Locklear] - Oh dear, I bet that was an interesting day

[Yster] He still managed to get a few things done. In the most adorable little cat way. But he also griefed Jeb I think. The new launcher yellow text keeps saying disparaging things about him personally.

[Locklear] - Are you capable of fixing it?

[Yster] I'm not sure. I haven't messed with it personally. That version isn't due for release anyway.

[Locklear] - I see, have you eaten yet tonight?

[Yster] I did, and I have leftovers if you want some.

[Locklear] - Sounds delicious, I'll just go wash up first

[Yster] It's just some lasanga and garlic bread. I'll fix you a plate and you can fill me in on anything I missed.

[Locklear] - Gladly

[Lie] Is in the greenhouse-

[Aether] Is starting trying to pull herself up to standing on one of the grass blocks in the center-

[Lie] - Careful sweetheart...

[TLOT] Shuffles into the yard with Steve on his back

[Steve] Still in his raptor shape and crying over Endrea.

[Lie] Glances outside- Oh dear...- She starts spawning some calming flowers

[TLOT] Stands by the opening and helps Steve down

[Steve] Clings to him, and erupts into little sobs again.

[Lie] Hurries over- It's okay Steve, I've got the flowers right here

[Steve] Takes them and buries his snout in them- 

[TLOT] Is also a bit red around the eyes. - Poor Endrea...

[Lie] - At least she's safe with GK

[Aether] Quick crawls towards Steve-

[Steve] Puts his foot claws in the dirt just in case-

[TLOT] She'll be safe, and I'm glad Sweet Alex has her own ways to handle Gk when he's over-excited.

[Aether] Babbles at Steve-

[Lie] - Over excited?

[TLOT] I got the shape of it from Doc and Cp's energies. I think he had some kind of hard instinct reaction. He hurt Doc and tried to hurt Cp for being too close to the egg.

[Lie] - That's... Surprising. I mean I know he'd get territorial with the male dragons, but reacting like that to an egg?

[Steve] Hunkers on the ground and his jaw moves a little as he chews on a flower- 

[TLOT] I have no idea. But I fear for anyone who tries to do anything to it until she hatches at least. They have 100% chance of being roasted or ripped apaprt.

[Lie] - Noted

[Aether] Tries patting Steve's nose-

[Steve] Is patted and lets out a small sigh-

[Aether] Laughs happily-

[Lie] Smiles as she watches Aether try to play with Steve, she has complete confidence that her daughter is safe-

[Steve] Swallows a few petals with a little gulp and shifts back into himself, sprawl-legged on the ground with a tear-streaked face. - Thank you Lie...

[Lie] - You know Steve, TLOT and I did have a little discussion about this a while ago... Do you think part of the problem might be that you don't feel in control of the transformations?

[Aether] - Bo!

[Steve] It's more like I don't want to do it at all...

[TLOT] His guilt is so obvious-

[Steve] Hello Aether- He holds out his hands for her-

[Lie] - Yes but I don't think that's a possibility anymore...

[Aether] Crawls right to him, putting her tiny hand on his-

[Steve] Gathers her up and hugs her-

[Lie] - Maybe you should have some baby time...

[TLOT] Would you like us to baby-sit for a while?

[Lie] - Only if you want to, I'd just advise having her somewhere soft, she's trying to figure out the whole standing thing

[TLOT] There are a few rooms in the castle with carpeted floors. I can accomdate that. Really the vine room might be best. She's free to pull herself to her feet with them.

[Lie] - Again, only if you guys want to

[Aether] Babbles and grabs at Steve's chest plate-

[Steve] I'd like too...

[TLOT] Hanging out with small children can be good for your mood.

[Lie] - Then go ahead, CP could probably use a bit of down time too. He won't admit it, but I think he'll be a bit fidgety just because he is trusting somebody else this time to raise Endrea

[TLOT] And we'll teleport home since it's already dark. It'll be safer.

[Lie] - Alright, have fun Aether!

[Aether] Happy squeal-

[TLOT] Chats to Deerheart- Could you give, me Steve and Aether a tp to where you are?

[Deer] - Sure- She does the command and they end up in the kitchen

[Shaymin] Is laying on the table with their paws in the air- Happy noises- 

[TLOT] Thank you Deerheart. We're going to baby-sit for a bit.

[Deer] - I can see that, if you need anything I'll probably be in Izzy's room with her

[Steve] Nods and heads for the vine room- 

[TLOT] Before you know it we may be having play time with Aether and Izzy. Heh.

[Deer] - This is very true

[Aether] Is babbling very happily as she baps Steve's armor, listening to the sounds it makes-

[Steve] Takes her up into the vine room and sits down on the carpet-

[Aether] Immediately starts crawling to explore-

[Steve] Scoots around a bit to stay within reach - 

-There are plenty of vines for grabby hands and the floor is cushy soft.

[Aether] Feels the vines and pulls at them a bit before trying to put them in her mouth-

[Steve] Hey now, I don't think that will taste very good.

[Aether] Babbles around a mouth full of vine before she makes a face-

[Steve] See? If you want leaves you're gonna have to ask for a salad.

[Aether] Tries to take another bite-

[TLOT] Walks into the room - Someone is to the putting everything in her mouth stage huh?

[Aether] Smiles at TLOT, and pulls another face-

[TLOT] Makes a silly face back-

[Aether] Squeals happily before crawling off again-

[TLOT] Gets down on the floor too to keep her between him and Steve.

[Aether] Giggles in mischief-

[Steve] Lays down to get a bit lower then her level- You're a good kid Aether.

[Aether] - Bo!

[TLOT] Wanna see a trick Aether?

[Aether] Vigorous nod which goes through her body-

[TLOT] Swirls his cloak a little and changes into his golden cat shape. - Mrrrrow!

[Aether] Laughs loudly-

[TLOT] Or how about this? - He changes into a bat and flaps around a little-

[Aether] Reaches up towards him with a smile as she flops back onto her butt-

[TLOT] Flies low enough that she can brush a hand on his furry little belly before swirling up into the vines.

[Steve] Supports her-

[Aether] Is all smiles-

[TLOT] Oh, I know a good one, You'll see this again before too long- He changes into Endrea, but her as she was when she was a baby. A dragon not much bigger then Aether. He flaps his little wings and squeaks.

[Aether] Laughs again and tries clapping-

[TLOT] Jumps around playfully and flaps the dragons little wings- 

[Steve] Is smiling softly to see her so happy.

[Aether] Screws up her face a little, almost like her poop face-

[TLOT] Changes back into himself- Oh dear, is it diaper time?

[Aether] Suddenly becomes a lot smaller and furrier-

[TLOT] eyebrows- What in the world???

[Steve] Aether!

[Aether] There is no a small bright red kitten in front of them purring slightly-

[TLOT] Well shit.

[Deer] Comes up with Izzy- Everything okay?

[Steve] Very nervous- Everythings fine!

[Deer] Narrowed eyes- Are you sure? Where's Aether?

[TLOT] Eyes flick down and back to her- She's uhhh....

[Deer] Comes closer and see's Aether- Oh...

[Steve] Cp's gonna have a hearts attack....

[Deer] - Any idea on how to change her back?

[TLOT] ... I don't know? And I was not responsible in any way shape or form.

[Aether] Tries moving around but is not very steady-

[Steve] Little gasp- She's so cute.

[Deer] - Are you sure about that mister shape shifter?

[TLOT] Holds his hands up placatingly- I changed myself into several things, I was just trying to make her laugh- 

[Steve] She made the poop face and then- KITTEN.

[Deer] - She has mimicked her daddy when setting herself on fire... And both Lie and CP can change into cats...

[TLOT] Reaches out to pet her little head- It's coding for both parents... it makes sense to pass it on as an additional survival tactic...

[Deer] - And with Lie's cute factor...

[TLOT] Gathers Aether up in his hands - You're gonna make your parent's bonkers....

[Deer] - Well she doesn't seem upset for now...

[TLOT] There's few things more calming then being a small warm cat.

[Deer] - Until she gets hungry- Turns to go back downstairs

[Steve] Worried look-

[TLOT] it's okay, we can just mash up some cooked chicken- 

[Doc] Coming down the steps with LH at hir feet- why are we mashing chickens? 

[Lh] Scampers into the room and stops short- mmmr? 

[TLOT] Aether kind of... Inherited a new power... 

[Aether] Tiny mew-

[Lh] Sneaks up with his whiskers forward curiously- 

[Doc] Is that...? 

[Steve] It's Aether... She just kinda poofed on her own. 

[Doc] Fuck

[Deer] - Love I'll be downstairs

[Aether] Tries moving around again-

[Doc] Cp is going to lose his mind...

[TLOT] Lifts her a little and holds two fingers under her belly so she can see how four legs work 

[Aether] Starts as she's touched and makes a confused noise-

[TLOT] It's just me, you're safe. 

[Lh] gets in front of her and down low- mew? 

[Aether] Is very unsure of LH right now and tries to back away-

[TLOT] Lets go so she can back up if she wants.   
[Doc] Be nice Lh...  
[Lh] Sniff sniff puuuuurrrrr...

[Aether] Scared mews-

[Steve] Picks up Lh and starts petting the rather confused tuxedo cat- 

[TLOT] There's a small chance she smells enough like Cp to weird him out. - He exudes some calming energies- it's okay Aether. Little Herobrine is friendly. 

[Aether] Still isn't sure and starting to get cold-

[TLOT] pulls his cloak around to cover her up a little and give her the chance to pounce the folds if she wants- 

[Aether] Huddles down-

[Doc] Should I get the chicken? 

[Steve] Considering that you can literally melt it into pixel mush, I'm going to say yes. 

[Doc] I'm going...

[Aether] Doesn't know what to do-

[TLOT] Gets down near her and makes a circle with his arms and her in the middle in folds of velvet cloak- 

[Doc] Goes down to the kitchen and cooks some chicken before mushing it still warm onto a plate and bringing it back. 

[Lh] Eyes it hungrily - 

[Doc] portions off a bit for the other cat into a spare bowl from a junk trunk in the vine room- 

[Lh] -NOMMING- 

[Doc] Still plenty for a tiny kitten I think. - Xe slides the plate near TLOT's hands. 

[TLOT] Are you hungry? - He pinches a little of the mushy meat and holds it up to her mouth. 

[Aether] Does sniff the food but she is not hungry. She continues to mew frequently and loudly-

[Steve] Please don't cry Aether... You'll be fine. 

[TLOT] Just pets her gently- shh.

[Doc] Sneaks away-

[Lie] Feels her child's distress and teleports there- What is going on!?

[TLOT] Let me say first off, I didn't do it...

[Steve] Lie!

[LH] Is startled and scampers off-

[Lie] Spots her child- My daughter... Is a cat?

[Steve] She made the scrunchy face and- !!!

[TLOT] I was changing into different things to amuse her and she just... did that.

[Aether] Mews at her mother-

[Lie] Signs and as she steps forward shifts into her own feline forth- Shhhh, it's alright Aether, I'm here- She gently starts licking Aether's head

[TLOT] Sorry Lie...

[Lie] - I really shouldn't be surprised...

[Aether] Recognizes her mother's scent and is starting to calm down-

[TLOT] Just lays down flat on the floor and gives some additional warmpth along with his cloak. - 

[Steve] She's so sweet. You're both adorable.

[Lie] - She is sweet, but I'm not sure how we're supposed to get her to change back...

[TLOT] It's not a glitch... I mean you and Cp can both do this, so it has to be an inherited power. Resetting her might be dangerous anyway. She may change back on her own once she's relaxed. In the meantime... I guess its naptime. It is pretty late.

[Aether] Snuggles into her moms fur-

[Lie] - True, but maybe we should move somewhere that's not the middle of the floor?

[TLOT] Nods -I can carry you both down to our bed if you want. Between the lava and the fireplace, it's nice and warm. 

[Steve] I'll get the doors-

[Lie] - Sure, that should work

[TLOT] Gathers the velvet folds around the two briney cats and cradles them gently as his mate clears the way all the way down to their room. He leans forward so Steve can pull his cloak over his head and swirls it around the cats in a soft nest on one side of the bed.

[Lie] Purrs happily while Aether makes some small mews- Fair warning, CP may interrupt things

[TLOT] Oh, I know he's going to scream. I'm dreading it. 

[Steve] At least he won't be quite as mad with you here.

[Lie] - True, I'll just have to wait for him to get close enough

[Steve] I think... I'll have a small drink while we wait for the rocks to fall. - He goes to a trunk and pulls out a bottle of touchie wine to sip at.

[Lie] Checks on Aether as the kitten snuggles in closer to her mothers fur with a yawn- Hopefully she sleeps most of the night...

[Steve] Puts his feet in the warm tub and takes a small drink, just idly kicking a little. 

[TLOT] Flops behind them. - I'd join you but I think it would make Cp even madder. I'm sure you'll both have a bit of my scent on you laying in my clothes.

[Lie] - It's alright TLOT, enjoy your time with your mate

[CP] Is beginning to wonder where Lie got to-

[TLOT] I'm comfy enough. - He puts his hands behind his head- 

[Steve] It's been a really long day, that's all...

[Lie] - True, you should have seen how much fretting CP was doing today

[TLOT] He hardly looked like he cared at all, but I could feel it.

[Lie] - Well, you know how he is

[CP] Sends out a psychic wave to find his wife-

[Steve] Takes a slightly larger drink-

[TLOT] Emotionally constipated.

[CP] Gets suspicious when he senses his wife and daughter in TLOT's room and teleports there- The fuck are you doing here?

[Lie] Gives her husband a smug little cat look with a slight tail flick-

[TLOT] She was taking a nap actually. Being a parent is stressful. 

[Steve] Lifts the bottle in small salute.

[CP] -Where's our daughter...

[TLOT] She's here too...

[CP] - Where?

[Lie] - Calm down CP

[TLOT] Welllll she's kind of developed a new power...

[CP] Perks in interest- A new power?

[TLOT] Very good for hiding and sneaking actually.

[CP] Glances over at his wife before his face pales a little and he begins cursing-

[TLOT] Cp... she did it all on her own. 

[Steve] -winces-

[CP] - WHY!? WHY A FREAKING CAT!?

[TLOT] Presumably because both of you can do it?

[CP] Starts pacing in anger-

[Lie] Is just patiently waiting for CP to get close enough-

[TLOT] Cp... She's a child. You know she'll have a blast. And it'll be one more advantage later on. She's already got Lie's nigh toxic cute shtick down.

[CP] - SHE'LL BE HARDER TO FIND!

[TLOT] Oh come on, you're psychic! If she was a victim of yours I'm sure you could find her in the nether while blindfolded!

[CP] Is growling and that quickly turns into a yowl as he gets just close enough to his wife for her to change him-

[Lie] - Calm down CP and snuggle with us

[TLOT] That might be for the best. I think Aether will probably pop back on her own.

[CP] Angry yowl and gets a very light and teasing bap on his head from his wife-

[Steve] Sneaks up on Cp and picks him up just long enough to drop him next to Lie- 

[TLOT] Moves the cloak just a tiny bit so the sleeping kitten is visible. -she certainly has your hair.

[CP] Moves in closer to nuzzle and check on his child-

[Lie] Gives him a few licks since he's close enough-

[Aether] Little sleepy squeak-

[Steve] Teeny gasp- 

[TLOT] She's a charmer.

[CP] - Oh fuck off

[Lie] - Be nice

[Deer] It's early morning, Izzy woke her and Doc so she's just started making breakfast-

[Yaunfen] Comes in with a yawn - Can I help any?

[Deer] - Sure, do you wanna go pick some lightning berries for me?

[Yaunfen] I have some growing in my room, do you want anything else?

[Doc] Head down on the table - I'll take any kind of mushmuffin or rollem...

[Yaunfen] I'll be right back then! 

[Buff] Comes down with a small towel around his neck. He's shirtless and freshly showered. Too loud- Good morning! 

[Izzy] Fusses at the volume-

[Deer] - Morning Buff

[Doc] Mumbles into the table - I swear there's something wrong with your coding.

[Buff] Nope! I feel fit as a new piston block.

[Deer] Goes to calm Izzy but pauses to listen- Does... Does anyone hear mewing?

[Buff] Maybe? Lh? Here kitty kitty!

-Mewing gets louder as CP trots in, carrying Aether by the scruff of her neck. He's searching for food for her-

[Buff] Hey it's Cp, and he brought a kitten? 

[Doc] I guess Aether hasn't changed back yet.... good show of family solidarity there.

[CP] Small glare at Doc as he places Aether on the table-

[Yaunfen] Comes back and puts a blushberry mushmuffin in front of Doc. 

[Doc] Thank you. 

[Buff] She's so cute!

[CP] Angry tail flicks as Aether continues to mew and then he knocks Doc's muffin onto the floor-

[Doc] That was rude... - Xe picks it up and eats it anyway. - Too tired to care. 

[Buff] She seems really sad. 

[Yaunfen] Is she hungry? Does she need the Lie milk?

[Deer] Takes the lightning berries from Yaunfen and starts making some pancakes- Yaunfen, I think she can eat mushy food instead

[Buff] Cats need meat anyway. 

[Doc] This explains the early morning hostility... do we have any cooked fish?

[Deer] - Trunk by the magma room

[CP] Checks on Aether-

[Buff] Was already standing in the doorway- He pokes around and comes out with a cooked salmon- 

[Doc] That works. - Xe puts down a clean pressure plate and starts dissolving and smushing up the fish for Aether.

[CP] Brings Aether directly to it-

[Aether] Is sniffing the air curiously-

[Doc] Is just chin on the table watching now. - And you don't even need daddy's help, you can eat it all on your own. 

[Yaunfen] Is eating pancakes and bacon- Kittens are the best. 

[Aether] Is taking tiny bites but making a mess of herself-

[CP] Is just watching her to make sure she's okay-

[Lie] Walks in, her tail swaying a little-

[Buff] Thinks for a moment and grabs a raw steak. He makes his way behind Deerheart and jabs it onto a stick before poking it briefly into the furnace.

[Yaunfen] Sees the tail- Morning Lie!

[Lie] Hops up onto the table- Morning

[Buff] Comes back with the barely charred steak in a bowl and sets it near Cp- Peace offering? 

[Yaunfen] Narrowed eyes at Lie- I know what youuu want.

[CP] Swats at Buff-

[Lie] - I wouldn't mind having some

[Deer] Comes over to the table with the pancakes- I'll grab you some Lie

[Buff] Is scratched a bit- Hey. Don't be a butt. 

[Doc] Sniffs- shouldn't turn your nose up anyway. That smells like a pretty good steak.

[Aether] Lifts her head a little and her face is covered in mush-

[CP] Huffs a little before going to clean his daughters face off-

[Yaunfen] Awwwwwwww

[Buff] Goes in the kitchen and hauls out a cauldron-

[Doc] Not this again...

[Deer] Moves out of Buff's way with a plate of bacon and brings it over to Lie-

[Lie] - Thank you Deer

[Izzy] Babbles-

[Buff] Puts a lot of seeds and things into the cauldron and starts punching the contents. Some bits get on the floor and the noise is annoying and crunchy. 

[Doc] Uuuuuuuugggggghhh

[Lie] Starts eating-

[CP] His ears flatten at the noise, but he's just finishing up cleaning Aether's face-

[Yaunfen] Overdooing the touchie syrup- 

[Doc] Did you sleep okay at least?

[Lie] - For the most part until Aether pooped on the bed

[Doc] Well you can't put a diaper on a kitten. And I'll craft a whole new bed if it's needed.

[Lie] - CP already dragged the blanket into TLOT's lava bath

[Doc] I'll make a note. 

[Buff] Has finished making granola and is jamming it down into the caudron with a chunk of wood-

[Aether] Mews and starts sniffing around-

[Lie] - So... Any ideas on how to get her human again?

[Doc] Leans on an elbow - hmmmm

[Yaunfen] We could offer an incentive?

[Lie] - I don't think she would understand that yet Yaunfen

[Doc] Looks at Deerheart, not wanting to volunteer her after the last time.

[Buff] Comes over to the table with something that looks like a cake made of gravel.

[Deer] Catches Doc's look- Lie, I can possibly force change her...

[Lie] - You can?

[Yaunfen] Mama can do that???

[Deer] - Well, I've done it once before...- Looks at Doc

[CP] Amused face, remembering the incident-

[Doc] You also hurt yourself doing it.

[Deer] - Aether is small, you are not

[Yaunfen] Pulls out a chicken feather and twiddles it near the kitten.

[Doc] Please be careful.

[Aether] Lifts a paw to investigate and falls over-

[Lie] - Please Deer, if you can

[Deer] - I will try

[Yaunfen] Goes for a tiny ear scratch. - She needs a diaper though? Right? Or she'll be naked like Lie is when she changes back?

[Lie] - This is true...

[Doc] I have some of Izzies? - Pulls out a cloth diaper.

[Buff] A blanket might be good too....

[Lie] - That will do for now, but those are a little small for her...

[Doc] I'll adjust it. - Starts multiplying pixels and adding on the edges-

[Yaunfen] Pulls the blanket off the spare bed that's still next to the kitchen table.

[Deer] Begins concentrating-

[Aether] Shudders a little-

[Doc] Is watching closely to see what coding Deerheart's zeroed in on to trip the small childs transformation.

[Aether] Springs back into her human shape and is off balance by the sudden shift in mass-

[Yaunfen] Immedietly looks to Deerheart.

[Buff] Nice trick!

[Doc] Welcome back kiddo. 

[Deer] Reaches forwards to balance Aether- Careful

[Lie] - Guess this means I have to figure out where our clothes went...

[Doc] I'm sure they're here someplace. TLOT is pretty precise about putting things away. - Xe puts the diaper on Aether and wraps her in the blanket- 

[Lj] Was about to say good morning, but is now nervously standing in the doorway. 

[Buff] Too loud - Hey Lj. Want some granola? It's got chocolate bits. 

[Lj] Making the 'cat no like banana' face.

[CP] Turns and starts growling only to be swatted by Lie-

[Lie] - No CP

[Lj] Sags a little. - 

[Yaunfen] Gets up to say hi- Do you want some breakfast?

[Lie] Stretches- I'm going to look for our clothes

[CP] Watches his wife leave-

[Doc] Sees his look - Be good Cp. Lj lives here.

[LJ] Goes around the side of the room into the kitchen, slightly dragged by Yaunfen-

[Aether] Is confused but babbles at Deer-

[Deer] - Oh it's okay, your mommy just went to get clothes

[CP] Hunkers down, fully focused on LJ-

[Doc] Are you okay Deerheart? - reaches for Cp's tail- 

[Lj] Takes a Cinnamon mushrollem from Yaunfen with a ghost of a smile-

[Deer] - Yeah, much better than last time

[CP] Flicks tail out of reach-

[Aether] Sticks her fingers in her mouth-

[Doc] Good. Cp... I'm watching you. 

[Buff] Hey Cp? - Waves a huge hand in the cats face.

[CP] Bites Buff's hand-

[Izzy] Babbles-

[Aether] Babbles back-

[Buff] Shakes it- Dammit! 

[Yaunfen] Look at the babies! They're talking!

[Lj] Smiles faintly-

-The babies continue to babble at each other-

[Lie] Comes back dressed and with CP's clothes- Everything okay while I was gone?

[Doc] Someone is contemplating bad things I think. 

[Yaunfen] Comes back over to the table with Lj watching over their shoulder. - They're making cute noises at one another!

[Lie] - I think I'll hold off on changing him back at the moment then...

[CP] Yowls-

[Lie] - Oh hush- She goes to take Aether from Deer

[Doc] I think it's a beef that needs to be settled any way. Lj has been on very good behavior for quite some time.

[Lie] - I know, but I think he's been through enough in the past day alone

[Doc] That's what I mean. Just change him back. But if he makes one move towards Lj, I'm decking him.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[Doc] Puts a hand on Cp's head and turns the cat so they're facing eachother- I am advocating for you this time. Don't start shit. Izzy kept me up late and my patience is pretty short right now.

[CP] Hisses at Doc-

[Lie] - Come on CP...- She starts heading for the magma room

[Doc] Makes the 'I'm watching you gesture'.

[CP] Follows his wife into the next room where she changes him back. After a few moments he comes back into the kitchen carrying Aether. The heat coming off of him is already heating up the room as he glares at LJ-

[Lie] Follows him out and sits down at the table to finish her bacon-

[Doc] Holds hir cup near Cp and the coffee inside starts steaming- Thanks.

[CP] - Oh fuck you

[Doc] I'm good thanks. I have Deerheart and no end of responsibilities. 

[Lj] Exchanges a look with Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] Go ahead. She might like it at least. 

[Lj] Pulls out a small container and walks gingerly over to Lie, his eyes never leave Cp.

[Lie] - Do you need something LJ?

[Lj] Small voice - Yaunfen and I... well we've done a fair bit of cooking lately.

[Lie] - Ah, so lots of good experimentation

[Lj] Yes. And one thing in particular you might like. - He pushes the small box over to her - It's candied bacon...

[Yaunfen] I found a use for the brown sugar sand from my seed.

[Lie] - Oh? Well I'll definitely have to try it! Thank you LJ

[CP] Is growling-

[Lj] Very quietly- Thanks for sticking up for me.

[Lie] - You're very welcome

[Lj] Quick nod and retreats to the other end of the table - 

[Doc] That was very nice. When you have a moment make sure you give me the recipie so I can make a note of it.

[Lie] - Well we should probably get going, we have animals to take care of and I'm sure Blake is worried

[Doc] Good enough, I need to go check on Pinwheel and hopefully not die this time...

[CP] Scoots closer to his wife so he can teleport them-

[Yaunfen] See you later !

[Doc] Deerheart.... can I leave Izzy with you for a bit? I don't want her to get hurt. I'll take her for the rest of today once I'm done.

[Deer] - Absolutely

[CP] Teleports his family home-

-Little bit of time passes and Doc goes looking for Crim-

[Crim] lounges inside a tree, with only his tail dangling down to show he was there - 

[Doc] Shifts forms and sniffs around a bit, Crim is suddenly very easy to find. He smells faintly of fire. - Crim?

[Crim] snorts, stretches and flops out of the tree, landing on his feet like a cat - 

[Doc] Hello Crim. I like the new scales. Sorry to disturb your nap.

[Crim] - yawns - Its all good Docs, what you needs?

[Doc] Nothing much, have you been hanging out with Pinwheel lately?

[Crim] Yes, on and off. Whys?

[Doc] She's in a weird spot and probably fresh from a growth spurt. I went to say hi and she killed me. Is there something I should know?

[Crim] Ah, not sure. She has grown again, and I helped dig her nest ...her claws aren't good for diggings. 

[Doc] eyebrows- Nest...? I presume it's because she's too big for Splender's house, right?

[Crim] - nods - Too many peoples. Crowded.

[Doc] Ah, okay. Has she been behaving in any other odd ways?

[Crim] No, she acts like she always is. I drop by to check on hers every day.

[Doc] Well I'm glad you're doing so. Has she made any other friends?

[Crim] big sigh - No. Only me. I no think she has tried.

[Doc] Would you mind walking with me? I might have a chance to talk to her a little if I take you.

[Crim] Ok, but lets me go first nears her. Just to be safes, ok.

[Doc] Makes a graceful gesture with one paw - absolutely. - Xe follows Crim-

[Crim] darts off at a decent clip through the trees -

[Doc] Trots after him, hir long strides enough to keep up-

[Pinwheel] Is nestled down in her nest under the giant tree, her feathers have finally finished molting-

[Crim] pokes head around tree - Pinwheels? 

[Pinwheel] Perks at his voice and slinks out of the hole- Cri!

[Doc] Oh, you have gotten bigger. Or at least longer. Are you in a better mood today Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] Hisses a little at Doc before she goes to busk against Crim with a little purr-

[Doc] Loafs- why the hiss?

[Crim] purring - I know you no wants others round, but Docs worried. Remember I told you others worry. Is good thing. - leans closer and whispers to Pinwheel - And if you lets visit now, they not bothers for while.

[Pinwheel] Grumbles before she scratches at herself- I already made them go away before

[Crim] shakes head - Yes, thats not nice Pinwheels, you know Doc will not hurt you.

[Doc] Why did you do that anyway? It's no big deal for me to know where people are. I'm not your enemy.

[Pinwheel] Tail lash- Too close to nest, only Crim let near

[Doc] Well I'm not going to get in your space Pinwheel. And you haven't been home in a while. I was worried.

[Crim] rubs against her - See, i told you others worries. That is why come to check, make sure is all good.

[Pinwheel] - Is fine other than scales itch

[Doc] Itch? Do you have parasites?

[Crim] frowns and looks her over - Worse or just still itch?

[Pinwheel] - New itch, was feathers, now scales

[Doc] Cocks hir head - You're loosing your wing coverings?

[Crim] Then you may grows more or scales shed like feathers. Mine did that, member?

[Pinwheel] - This is true...

[Crim] No lava for Pinwheel, I wonders what helps you shed them?

[Pinwheel] - Don't know- She flops against Crim- Just want it stop

[Doc] Maybe grit? She could roll around in the sand. Buff it all off.

[Crim] Sand might be too softs, but may help. Wanna go try? - nudges her lightly -

[Pinwheel] - Okay, may find more feathers on way

[Doc] Gravel then? And you need feathers? 

[Pinwheel] Feathers make nest soft

[Doc] Walks with them - well I figured that part out. Maybe... - they trot a little bit ahead and look around the yard for Lie.

[Lie] Is tossing food to the sheep-

[Doc] Hey Lie? - not too loud-

[Lie] - Hm? Yeah?

[Pinwheel] Continues to busk against Crim, the feel of his scales against hers feels good at the moment-

[Doc] You've got tons of chickens and I'm not sure I've ever seen you with a bow. Can you spare some fathers for Pinwheel's nest? Good neighbors and all- Inclines head towards the pair coming up.

[Lie] - Sure, there should be some in the storage room, I can have them ready soon

[Doc] Thank you. And sorry to bug you for a second time today.

[Crim] leans slightly into Pinwheel - Thanks. It will helps.

[Pinwheel] - Hope itch end soon

[Lie] Heads for the house-

[Doc] Is watching the two dragons with a creeping suspicion.

[Lie] Soon returns with a couple stacks of feathers- Guess I didn't realize how many I'd acquired

[Doc] They do pile up if you don't do anything with them. Heh. Thank you. - Xe walks back over by the pair. - I've got more inventory slots then you. I'll just walk you home afterwards and toss them to you directly.

[Pinwheel] Huffs a little but sticks close to Crim-

[Crim] Yeap, much more than I had. - waves at Lie - Thanks!

[Lie] - You're welcome

[Doc] Walking off to the side of them - I promise I won't get too close Pinwheel. I don't feel like getting bit again anyway. It hurts like a bitch.

[Pinwheel] - Let's get to sand now...

-As the desert comes into view Pinwheel picks up her pace and practically burrows into the sand-

[Doc] At Crim - You know... I sorta recall reading something about vipers burying themselves in sand.

[Crim] flops and snuggles into the sand, watching - Vipers? 

[Doc] It's a kind of snake that's super poisonus. - Xe draws a little in the sand. - They have the same kinda head. But the body is just long and skinny with no feet. They coil up in hidden spots and pop out to get prey.

[Pinwheel] Is just rolling everywhere-

[Crim] squints at the picture than at Pinwheel - Yeap, that sounds like what Pinwheels would do.

[Doc] She might be at that for a while, she looks pretty happy.

[Crim] nods, still watching, basically everything he can - Yes. She will, then may want to go back to naps.

[Doc] Calls out- Feeling better Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] - Little

[Doc] Good. And you can come out here and play whenever you want.

[Crim] Yeap, we can comes back each day until scales stop itches.

[Doc] Whispers to Crim- If you know she needs something, please come find me. I think she wouldn't tell me if there was a problem.

[Crim] whispers back - I will. I know she no like others, so I try to make sure she safes. 

[Doc] Holds the feathers- Maybe I should just give these to you? I know she doesn't want me in her space.

[Crim] takes feathers and tucks away - Might be best, but thanks anyways. I know she be happy when she sees how many more feathers she now has.

[Pinwheel] Almost completely buried-

[Crim] giggles and squirms his toes in the sand - I bet thats warm, all buried like that.

[Doc] I'll certainly watch where I walk...

[Crim] Might warns others, just in case.


	418. Brian Gets Lost, Getting EJ's Eyes

[Ashe] Had finished having a conversation with Alexsezia and is making his way back to his house. He is still worried about everything his mother had told him and so decides to make a detour to visit his uncle-

[Sweet Alex] Is outside her house tending to the little potted flowers on her porch.

[Ashe] Gets closer- Sweet Alex?

[Sweet Alex] Just Alex is okay. It's nice to see you Ashe, you've grown into a handsome dragon.

[Ashe] - Ah, thanks... Um, I was wondering, is my Uncle here?

[Sweet Alex] Of course. He's in the new build on the opposite side of the bay. Though... it might be best to visit in a smaller shape. Just in case.

[Ashe] - Smaller? Why?

[Sweet Alex] He's in a weird mood. Another dragon might set him off.

[Ashe] - Okay, how do I get in?

[Sweet Alex] Later on when things are calmed down? There's a way on the roof, you have to fly down. For now, you can cut through my house. There's a little passage under one wall so I can get in easily if he needs help.

[Ashe] - Alright, thank you- He shifts into his human form and heads for the passage. He goes down and then up the stairs and stops at the gate- Uncle GG?

[Sweet Alex] Rushes after him - Whoah there! Let me go first!

[Ashe] - Ah, sorry...

[Sweet Alex] It's okay, I'll go first. - She opens the gate and lets him through as well. - Gk?

[Ashe] Follows behind Alex-

-The hallway is cheerfully lit and partly glass. The ceiling is very high-

[Sweet Alex] Taps on the opening as it branches out into a gigantic room. - Gk? 

[Gk] The red dragon is curled with his back to the doorway- sniff sniff- Hrrrm???!!

[Ashe] - Uncle GG?

[Gk] Lifts up his head and makes a rather fierce, almost scary face- rrrrrrrr. 

[Sweet Alex] Sighs- It's Ashe. Don't be stupid. 

[Gk] Narrowed eyes- Oh... yeah.

[Ashe] Ducked down a little at GK's growl-

[Gk] Calms down - Sorry about your mom Ashe...

[Ashe] - Where is she?

[Gk] Looks down- I have her here. 

[Sweet Alex] We're protecting her Ashe.

[Ashe] - I just... I keep looking for her out of habit in the mornings...

[Gk] I know... I miss her too.

[Ashe] - She said her memories will eventually come back?

[Sweet Alex] Nods- Once she hits a young adult stage she'll remember everything.

[Ashe] - And until then?

[Gk] She's be a baby dragon. Just growing up from fresh.

[Ashe] - I see...- He moves a bit closer

[Gk] Tenses up a bit-

[Ashe] Notices the tensing and backs down a little-

[Sweet Alex] Gk... Let him see at least. 

[Gk] Mmm... okay... but you can't touch it. I can't let you... Nobody can. Just in case. - He stands and turns around before laying down again so his mass is on the other side of the egg. The dragon egg is sitting on top of a bunch of violet and magenta wool blocks and there's a little bit of fabric around the bottom to prevent it rolling sideways. 

[Ashe] Moves to see and his face falls a little- Mom...

[Sweet Alex] She'll come back Ashe.

[Ashe] Sniffles a little- Still... She's my mom, she's always been there to help take care of us

[Gk] It's our turn now Ashe. And I think you know to ask for help if you need it.

[Ashe] Just looks to GK for some form of comfort-

[Gk] Steps forward a bit, but he keeps the very tip of his tail touching the egg. - Ashe...

[Sweet Alex] Just grabs Ashe in a hug- It's going to be okay.

[Ashe] - I... I think I need some time to think

[Sweet Alex] Lets go of him- I understand.

[Ashe] Turns to leave-

[Gk] I'm sorry Ashe. 

[Sweet Alex] You're welcome to come see us anytime.

[Ashe] - Yeah, thanks- He then leaves the house and heads back to his own home

\- Legion is hopping down a hallway, with Brian following a short distance away. He’s still wearing his rags that are what’s left of his clothes. There’s a scowl on his face and his eye is smoldering. They have been wandering through the castle for longer than Brian knows it should have taken to find an exit outside. After turning down yet another branch he stops suddenly – 

[Brian] Alright Demon, enough. This merry little jaunt is over, bring me to the exit NOW.

[Waffles] Trots in from another room. - Mmmr?

[Legion] it hop-spins in place to face him - We have been, this place is a maze. Discuss the layout with the Doctor.

[Waffles] Sneaks up to Legion with a curious raised paw-

[Yaunfen] from another room - Waffles?

[Brian] grumbles but keeps quiet, watching the over-sized cat stalk the demon - That's nothing but an excuse.

[Yaufen] Again but closer now- Waffles?

[Legion] Consider it what you wish, we are doing what Sammn ordered, taking you to the exit.

[Brian] takes a step back, shaking his head, still watching the cat - You are as annoying as she claimed.

[Waffles] Butt wiggle-

[Yaunfen] walks into the room- Here kitty kitty? Waffles!

[Waffles] Strikes Legion about three times with a front paw in a matter of seconds, - SWATSWATSWAT!

[Legion] freezes, then as the eye on it's back opens, its 4 tentacle arms emerge - Was that truely required, beast?

[Waffles] Hunkers down- Mrrrrrrrrrrr! 

[Yaunfen] Rushes up to pull the huge sabertooth back- Sorry! They're just weirded out and curious!

[Brian] is trying to not laugh - Perhaps that's karma for your foolishness, Demon.

[Yaunfen] Scolds the cat a bit-

[Waffles] Is unimpressed in the usual cat manner.

[Legion] glowers at the cat, then hops back toward Brian, growling unearthly sounds -

[Yaunfen] Are you hurt?

[Brian] It's pride, perhaps.

[Yaunfen] Oh... I don't have a potion recipie to fix that.I have a happy potion though? Would that help? [It's the Sims Mood Enhancer potion] 

[Legion] continues to hop down the hall ignoring all of them -

[Yaunfen] They seem mad. And I don't think we've met? Jumpy bag I've seen lots of times. 

[Brian] It probably is, but since it caused its own trouble, I have no sympathy for the thing. And yes, I don't think I've seen you either. - he bows - Brian.

[Yaunfen] Smiles warmly, their little tail swishing a bit. - I'm Yaunfen.

[Waffles] Gives Brian a good sniff-

[Brian] holds out a hand for a good sniffing -

[Waffles] Snuffles a bit, and then busks his hand. - Mow. 

[Yaunfen] It's okay. Waffles likes people, especially if they have any sugary food on them. You look a bit rough. Did you have a battle with someone? Or come in from a survival session?

[Brian] gives head scratches - No and yes. More along the lines of another server. My general came and rescued me. 

[Yaufen] General? Are you one of Cp's soldiers? 

[Waffles] Has a weird texture. Their fruitcake colored fur is very short and the brightly colored spots are softer then the surrounding fuzz.

[Brian] This is most definitely an unique animal., but no. I do not know of a CP. My general's name is Sammn. I believe the correct terminology would be, I'm her Brine.

[Yaunfen] Oh! Yeah I know Sammn. She's cool, does magick and stuff. And thank you, Waffles is from my seed. - They point at one of their candy corn colored horns- It's all candy and dessert themed. - Xe chuckles- And you'll meet Cp if you hang around, or at least hear him. He's a Herobrine too, but much less soft-spoken.

[Brian] Indeed. Magic is her specialty, I will give her that. - sigh - Do you know the way to an exit, by some chance?

[Yaunfen] Sure. How'd you get down in the freezer area anyway?

[Brian] Legion. I think it was enjoying leading me on a merry romp through the castle.

[Yaunfen] Leads him back down a long hallway. - Hehe, I think so. Hardly anyone comes down here. This part is mostly for hiding games. 

-They walk past a flaming lava pit with two pillars at the back of it. - 

[Yaunfen] Gets mischevious smile- Wanna see something neat? - They step off the very obvious steep edge over the lava-

[Brian] darts over - Hey, if you are cold, there are much less painful ways of warming up.

[Yaunfen] Is faster then him and stands supended over the pit with a smile. - It's one of mada's tricks. Invisible blocks!

[Brian] chuckles - Well, I haven't seen those in a long time. Good one.

[Yaunfen] Comes back over and starts walking again- You can get into the pillars too. There's tons of nooks and hidden hallways. - They point at another big alcove. - There's little rooms behind the big paintings.

[Brian] I can see why you would play Hiding Games inside, this place is built for it.

[Yaunfen] Mada likes to build. It started as a survival build and now mom yells at them if add rooms. She says they make her lag.

[Brian] Lag? That's odd.

[Yaunfen] Shrugs - Mom's a server. Things work differently for her sometimes.

[Brian] Ah, I think I've met her then. 

[Yaunfen] Makes antlers with their fingers. - and long green hair?

[Waffles] Hops down a ladder-

[Brian] nods - That would be the one. Interesting that the server has forme. I've never heard of it before, but it makes me wonder about mine. - grumbles under his breath - I've got more pressing issues to deal with first.

[Yaunfen] Need calls them out. Sadness, loneliness. love... or someone attacking the seed itself. - They motion Brian to follow the cat and them down the short ladder.

[Brian] hops down - Now I'm really wondering what I may return too. Our departure caused a bit of a disturbance.

[Yaunfen] Oh? What happened to it? - They come to a door at the end of a stone hallway and knock-

[Brian] TLOT was.... in a mood and exited the Nether rather violently. As in straight up and out.

[Yaunfen] Whoah... what set him off? He's usually really calm and a even little bit lazy. - They squeak the door open-

[Brian] stops, takes a deep breath - From what I could glean, finding me in the Nether was the last straw that broke his proverbial back.

[Yaunfen] Freezes for a second. - His NOTCH tortured him in the Nether... he might have had an episode. I'm sorry that happened to you.

[Brian] It is what it is, a bad memory and reminder that I have some hunting to do.

[Yaunfen] That's the spirit! - they open the door into Doc's bedroom and look around. - 

-Porygon and Shaymin are curled up on the bed, and there's some soft noise from a room beyond.-

[Waffles] Scampers across the room and into the next one. 

[Doc] Oh hey Waffles. Come to say hi to Izzy?

[Izzy] Is waving around a small toy-

[Brian] is slightly confused - A baby? As in the human kind?

[Doc] Looks around the corner with Izzy in hir arms. - Yaunfen? Oh, are you giving Brian a tour? 

[Yaunfen] She's not really human... More humanish...

[Brian] is honestly shocked - Indeed.

[Doc] Comes over with the baby- Brian, this is Yaunfen's little sister, Izzy.

[Brian] smiles slightly and waves fingers at her - Hello little one.

[Izzy] Is bundled up in a soft blanket which is in stark contrast to how white she is. There is no color to any part of her body. She also accidentally whaps Doc in the chin with her toy-

[Doc] Oof! Someone's having fun. 

[Yaunfen] At least she isn't being stinky or crying.

[Doc] True.

[Brian] is looking closely at Izzy - So she's not human, nor a player, not with an aura like that.

[Doc] She's ours and that's the important part. My focus is just on making sure she gets a good head start and attendant influences. 

[Yaunfen] Has a slightly wistful look. 

[Doc] That way she can grow up to be a good and caring person like her older sibling. 

[Yaunfen] Brightens-

[Brian] Indeed, understandable and commendable. I don't mean offence. - steps back as few -

[Izzy] Happy shriek-

[Doc] Silly baby. Nah, it's okay. She's adopted and I want to get everyone used to just accepting her. So... did you want me to fix your clothes?

[Brian] looks down at himself - But these are so well ventilated... and only one step from rags. If you could, otherwise I'll worry about it later. 

[Doc] Haha, I think I'll have to introduce you to Zly when he gets back. You have a similar sense of humor. Yaunfen...?

[Yaunfen] Fake long suffering look and takes Izzy. - Who's a little potato huh?

[Doc] Thank you. And it's no problem, I love to sew. Do you have any preferences? I can skim textures too.

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Yaunfen] Yep po-ta-tooooeeee.

[Izzy] Happy noises-

[Brian] No, I'm not picky. 

[Izzy] Accidentally drops her toy-

[Yaunfen] Whoops. 

[Waffles] Goes after the toy and bats it toward Doc-

[Doc] Waffles... - they run the toy through their inventory and give it back to Izzy. - Anyway... - they open the creative and pick around a bit. Finally settling on a piece of lapis and a chunk of prismarine

[Izzy] Immediately tries to put the toy in her mouth-

[Brian] watches Izzy - The "everything in the mouth" stage already.

[Doc] Lays down a crafting table next to the two blocks and starts cutting the surfaces off the tops off the stones and forming the flat and floppy pixels sheets into a light shirt and dark pants. They also pull out some leather and shape a quick pair of sandals. - I heard it's some kind of immune system building thing in humans. 

[Yaunfen] Izzy, that's not food.

[Izzy] Grins around the toy-

[Yaunfen] You just think you're super cute don't you? Well I'm onto your tricks missy.

[Brian] Probably not, kids seem to find ways to do craziest things. They are nearly perfect griefers - laughs -

[Doc] Pops the clothes off the table and shakes them out soft before bashing the remains of the blocks. - If you want to just step around the corner and change you can. - Indicates the open doorway to Izzy's room. 

[Yaunfen] Who's a little griefer? Huh? She does seem to have very strategic farts.

[Izzy] Gets a hold of Yaunfen's shirt-

[Brian] Aye. Thank you. - gathers them and walks toward the doorway -

[Yaunfen] What are you doing now huh? Mada, Izzy's trying to choke me. 

[Doc] She's what???? Oh, she's just being grabby. Gotta work on her dexterity.

[Izzy] Laughs again-

[Yaunfen] Pulls a face with their tongue out- Blaaaaaaaa

[Brian] once out of sight, quickly changes, stuffing the rags in his inventory and heading back out - Ah, much better.

[Doc] Agreed. So... what about... - They indicate their own eye scar as a way to politely draw attention to his missing one.

[Brian] Yeah, that. It's been this way long enough, I don't mind it anymore. But, I know its not the prettiest thing to view. An eye patch for now will be fine. That and if you have a piece of string.

[Doc] I can do that. Hey... I have an idea. It's a bit showy though... - They take out some leather and cut it into a pad and straps for the patch. - what if I.... - They pull out a diamond and break off a chunk before setting the gem in the center of the pad. - Too much? It might not glow, but it matches the other better then a hole.

[Izzy] Little babble-

[Brian] chuckles - I like it. Here, let me see it.

[Doc] Smiles and holds it out for him. - Good. The leather should move around less then a string too.

[Yaunfen] Playful- Blah bleh bleh!

[Izzy] Laughs-

[Brian] Oh yes, but that's not what I wanted the string for. - holds the patch and mutters something. Slowly the gem begins to glow faintly. With a smile, he puts it on -

[Doc] Oh! Nice trick, that's even better! And string I have in spades- they take some spider string out of the creative and hold out a small mass of it-

[Yaunfen] Cool!

[Brian] takes a piece and twists up his somewhat longish hair into a "manbun" - Ah much better, I hate when its in my face.

[Doc] That looks tidy. I'm so full of static mine just stays up unless I'm really depressed. So... what were you two up to anyway? 

[Yaunfen] Legion got him lost downstairs. 

[Doc] Oh dear! I'm glad you found him then. You could have been wandering down there for at least a day or three otherwise.

[Brian] Yeah, the thing was supposed to show me to an exit. An hour later....

[Izzy] Is starting to get fussy-

[Doc] Legion seems to have a... unique sense of humor. But if you just want out, you're only two floors underground right now. 

[Yaunfen] Mada...

[Doc] Mmm? Oh... let me have her back-

[Brian] sighs - Of course.

[Doc] Checks Izzy - Ah it's bottle time. I'll take care of this. Brian, did you need anything else?

[Brian] No, I'm mostly good. I just need to go find Sammn, if she's willing to be reasonable that is.

[Doc] Takes out a bottle and starts feeding Izzy- I thought Sammn was still here? Did she go back to her build? And reasonable about what?

[Izzy] Latches on eagerly-

[Brain] I don't know, she's slightly angry with me.

[Doc] Why is she angry? I thought everyone in your group would be pretty relived. Well except Legion of course.

[Brian] looks guilty - Yeah, I can't blame her. If I was in her place, I would be too. The others are, trust me. I haven't seen Magus this elated in centuries.

[Doc] I guess I don't understand what happened really. I mean I know she was mad about being posessed, I would be too. But other then that...? And as far as your group, I hope they don't stray too far and get lost as well. I'm easy enough to find and I can pinpoint entities on the sever if you need me too. Actually... I can look for Sammn. If she didn't specifically tell you to leave her alone, I can pass on what I find?

[Brian] Legion is the reason behind it, alright. Although at the time, I didn't know what was happening and didn't have the option to find out. She was dying, Imposter was after us.... so I glitched her slightly. 

[Doc] Are you responsible for her loss of memory?

[Brian] I think some of it, yes. Mixing magic and coding, can cause strange things to happen. After everything she has gone through, I wasn't gonna let the lack of a respawn be her downfall. 

[Doc] That is harsh. Tell you what... I'll message her. Almost done Izzy? - Xe whisper types in the chat - Hey Sammn? Psst!

[Yaunfen] She's hungry today!

[Izzy] The milk is almost completely gone-

[Sammn] looks around confused for a second before realizing what was happening. It takes her two tries before she replies - Doc?

[Doc] -whisper chat- Brian is looking for you. He seems contrite.

[Sammn] - chat - Yes i bet he is 

[Izzy] Little burp-

[Doc] Puts the bottle away and types quickly before laying Izzy over a small cloth to burp them -whisper chat- Can I tell him where you are?

[Sammn] -chat - I would prefer no but he will just come looking anyways im going home to think

[Doc] -whisper chat- If you don't want me to tell him I won't.

[Sammn] tell him to ask legion

[Doc] -whisper chat- Legion is currently lost somewhere in my basement pouting because Waffles batted them around like a cat toy.

[Sammn] stops walking - Cat toy. dont want to know. then no i will be back tomorrow.

[Doc] whisper chat - I respect that. Have a nice day then Sammn. - At Brian- She says no, she wants to be alone. BUT, she also said she'd be back here tomorrow.

[Brian] Well then, I shall leave her be. 

[Yaunfen] Do you still want me to show you out? Just so you know where it is?

[Brian] heads toward the door out to the hallway - No. If we are only a few levels below ground, I can always just teleport up. I get lost in my own castle half the time, I would probably find Legion before I got outside on my own. Thanks for help, Doctor.

\- elsewhere in the castle, Legion comes to a halt at a 4-way intersection. It looks one way, then proceeds to open an eye to look down each hallway. Closing all but the red eye, it turns and starts hopping off, growling and snarling - 

[Yaunfen] Points the other way - If you go up the stairs there's a skylight, and the staircase under it leads outside. 

[Doc] You're welcome Brian. And if you get hungry the kitchen is down from the same room on the left wall, the walls of the room are sponge, so it stands out.

[Brian] looks down the way Yaunfen points and nods - Got it. I'll let the others know, just in case. 

[EJ] Grumbles as he squints through the contrast of colors before him, Sally is helping to guide him until his eyes adjust to the new surroundings, but he can tell that they are heading up a hill as Sally talks-

[Sally] - And there are chickens including a really nice one! I got to hold him!

[Mort] Taps on the doorframe before poking his head into the back room to see if either of his guests are up and around.

[Dawn] Is sitting on the porch cross legged with a box of seeds, a bag of potting soil and a lot of small containers. She's wearing gloves with plastic claws on them and moving and poking down into the dirt with the gusto of a young mole.

[Zly Wilk] -stirs awake and sits up with a slight wince before looking over at the other bed where Lazur is sleeping deeply. - Oh, uh... hello. 

[Mort] Sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you. Just wanted to see if you needed anything. It's the middle of the day and pretty nice out.

[EJ] Is finally beginning to distinguish some shapes-

[Sally] Spots Dawn- Hi miss Dawn!

[Dawn] Cocks her head and shades her eyes with the glove - Oh hey Sally, and you brought a friend? 

-Chickens mill about. Samhedi is on the steps looking like a regal black rooster-loaf.-

[Sally] - I brought EJ!

[EJ] Grumbles-

[Zly Wilk] No worries. No, there's plenty of food in the trunk, and the flower has been keeping the worst of the pain at bay. I might venture out though. Been a long time since I've seen actual sunshine. 

[Dawn] Well have a sit. She gestures to a pair of chairs on the elderly wooden porch. I've made a bit of a mess.

[Mort] I was thinking the same. Maybe do some pottery today on my wheel.

[EJ] - I... Can't exactly see those...

[Sally] Giggles-

[Dawn] Pulls off her gloves and stands up. - Here, I'll help you. I would have thought things would have cleared up more by now. - She comes down off the porch to help him up the four steps and to a chair-

[EJ] Stiffens at her touch-

[Sally] Hurries up to Samedi to pick him up-

[Dawn] Easy there.

[Samhedi] Is picked up and opens his beak in a suprised and silent sqawk- 

[Zly Wilk] -gets up slowly, rolling up his shirtsleeves to the elbows and shrugging on his vest. He leaves his coat and boots behind, enjoying the tactile feeling of bare feet on the surface of the floor. After a moment's consideration he puts the pain flower in his vest pocket with a light jungle of the bell like blooms- 

[Mort] Opens the front door for him- Oh, we have company!

[EJ] Hears the bells and cocks his head a little-

[Dawn] Looks over- Hello Zly. Feeling a bit more physical today?

[Sally] Snuggles Samedi a little-

[Samhedi] Wiggles a bit, but not too perturbed-

[Zly Wilk] -runs a hand through his hair with a slight smile - Hello. Yeah... I won't push my luck, but felt like I needed out of bed for a bit. 

[Dawn] Fresh air is good for healing, I take it Lazur is still unconcious? 

[Mort] Zly? This is Ej and Sally.

[Sally] - Hi!

[Zly Wilk] Hello Sally, Ej. -at Dawn- Yes. Dead to the world... if you'll pardon the expression. First time out. She's tough, but hasn't had to deal with anything like this before. 

[Mort] Walks down the steps- She'll come around. Doc and Lie both have told us becoming physical can take weeks. You just had the advantage of prior humanity.

[EJ] - Wasn't CP's bitch originally human?

[Dawn] Frowns - That's a lousy way to refer to one of the nicest people I know, but yes, she was human.

[Zly Wilk] It'll be interesting seeing her reaction to this world. We've been in some pretty high res games and sims, but... - gestures around - 

-There's a nice tang of salt in the breeze from the ocean far beyond the jungle, it's laced with a hint of hidden flowers in the vegetation. The garden is a crazy mess of plump vegetables and herbs. The hillside behind the house is alive with little wind turbines and the small fall of water trickles from a crevice far above into a modest pond alive with lazy frogs.

[EJ] - Wouldn't know Jackass

[Mort] Sticks out his green and slightly luminious tongue - Ppppppth.

[Zly Wilk] - frowns but ignores EJ, instead turning his face to the breeze and closes his eyes and inhales deeply. - 

[Dawn] Don't take it personally Zly. Ej can't see much right now.

[Sally] - Miss Dawn? Did... Did you hear about what Big Brother Herobrine got!?

[EJ] - Can't see anything important

[Dawn] Smiles- Maybe? You should just tell me.

[Mort] Just victims huh?

[EJ] - Kinda hard to work on wounds when all you can see is fucking thermal

[Sally] - A baby!

[Dawn] Oh, yes! I know. I helped deliver her. Aether is such a sweet little thing.

[Sally] - Deliver her?

[Mort] But it should have gotten better by now, right?

[EJ] - Well it hasn't

[Dawn] More gently. - Well she came out of Lie, Sally. That's a big deal, and a midwife is good to have when it happens. 

[Mort] Slumps a bit- Geeze... Well your complection looks better, at least. Healthier and a bit less gray.

[Zly Wilk] More of Doc's handiwork? - looks at his gloved hand shining in the sun - Sometimes things don't go as planned, but that can be true of any operation. 

[EJ] - Wasn't that bastards doing this time, but her fathers

[Dawn] He was trying to help, curses are a bitch to break when they're that old and complicated.

[EJ] - Yes well now I'm practically useless. Locklear is starting to get overworked with how often he's being called in to tend to injuries because I CAN'T FUCKING SEE

[Dawn] Winces - Is that why you came by, to yell at me about it?

[Sally] - It's funny watching him bump into things!

[Mort] Noticed Zly looking at the glove- what's with the infinity gauntlet anyway? It's pretty fancy. Family heirloom?

[EJ] - Your fucking father caused this, you can fix it!

[Dawn] Me? I'm a witch, not a surgeon.

[EJ] - Yeah well your dad isn't one either!

[Dawn] Bristles-

[Mort] He's Death! Fixing things isn't exactly his specialty. 

[EJ] Is practically growling now-

[Zly Wilk] Heh. No.... Lost my hand helping the others from the server defeat a pretty nasty enemy. Doc and TLOT tried to help me grow a new one. Ended up fusing to the gauntlet they used as a mold. Lazur faired better. She lost an eye, but Doc and Yaunfen managed to replace it.

[Mort] Well it looks bad-ass. I like the big gem and I bet you could knock out a few teeth if someone give you a hard time. 

[Dawn] Replaced eyes...? Ej... You're asking the wrong person for help.

[EJ] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Dawn] If you had been paying attention, Zly just said; Doc and Yaunfen replaced Lazur's missing eye.

[EJ] - I'm not letting that fucker fuck up any other parts of my body

[Zly wilk] I added the gem. Helps me channel my powers better.... Eyes.... OH! that's.... yeah. She has full vision, and even enhanced abilities. She can see the digital world in code when she needs to. 

[Dawn] Scowls- Well then have fun bumping into shit.

[Mort] Neat! So what does the gem do? Can you zap things with it?

[EJ] - That fucker is why my diet originally became screwed up!

[Sally] - EJ still has difficulty eating

[Zly Wilk] We can turn energy into solid matter. Tools, weapons, that kind of thing, also, yeah, energy blasts... although I'm not sure it works out here. - tries to summon his staff. The gem glows weakly and the staff appears in his hand briefly before winking out of existence- I... might still be too weak.

[Mort] Well don't exert yourself, there's always time to show off when you feel better. I have a few tricks up my sleeves too. - Though at the moment he's just wearing an open floral shirt and shorts.

[Dawn] And I'm sure you've stomped them repeatedly for it. Their effort probably failed because you were still cursed at the time and they don't know how to do magickal remedies without help.

[EJ] - I refuse to let them fuck with any part of my body again!

[Dawn] Then lump it. I can't help you.

[EJ] - You are aware of what's coming right?

[Dawn] Yes, and I'm helping in my own way. I assisted in neutralizing Insanity.

[EJ] - You what?

[Zly Wilk] I'm sure you do.... beyond the reality filter that disguises your actual appearance, I take it. 

[Dawn] Makes a motion of of blowing a kiss which he can see with the thermal vision - Oh yes. She won't be a problem again for many years, if ever.

[Mort] Oh that's hardly a trick. People see what they want to see. I just have to keep my head down and my clothes baggy. Usually pagans and psychics are the only ones who see through it. 

[EJ] Growls a little- Great...

[Sally] Is in thought-

[Dawn] Yes, it is, isn't it? She has a new name and a new life. If you visit Doc I'm sure you'll bump into her...

[Sally] - EJ? Did you eat your breakfast? Papa said it's really really important that you do...

[EJ] - Fuck no, that shit tastes weird!

[Zly Wilk] well, not really either of those, but I am very used to being hyper aware of my surroundings. 

[Mort] Runs a finger down his ribs and makes a hollow tunk tunk tunk - It's hard to ignore when I'm being casual. But hey, where's the fun in lving on a deserted island if you can't go native, huh?

[Dawn] I take it you're just complaining about normal food?

[EJ] - That shit makes me gag

[Sally] - He won't eat until he's almost passing out

[Dawn] I think you're just being stubborn.

[Mort] Too bad they don't make kibble for humans. 

[EJ] - I heard that fucker

[Sally] - Papa says it's mental! … Does that mean he's going crazy again?

[Mort] So? That would be handy. You could just eat one thing and get all your vitamins and such.

[Dawn] I doubt it. I think he's just bitter.

[EJ] - I do try you bitch! But the taste makes me gag! It always made me sick before!

[Zly Wilk] That's true, although I first noticed when you were coming out to help that night. Hm... Too bad real food items aren't as easy to manipulate as in game items.

[Dawn] I'm going to bet it's psychological at this point. 

[Mort] Yeah, from what I've seen, Minecraft cooking is a breeze. And you might be more perceptive then you realize Zly. 

[EJ] - Are you going to fucking help me or not?

[Dawn] No. I've told you twice. I. am. not. a. doctor.

[EJ] Scowls-

[Sally] - Should I call for Papa?

[Dawn] It's not like they charge people for their services. Get over yourself Ej.

[EJ] - I don't fucking care

[Dawn] Snorts- Stubborn. Is this a male creepypasta thing?

[Sally] Giggles-

[Zly Wilk] oh, very. Wonder if one could actually craft "raw" meat that would act like cooked. 

[Mort] Confused- No idea... why would you want to eat raw meat anyway?

[EJ] - Because that was literally the basics of my diet!

[Mort] Yuck... Raw meat is for demons.

[EJ] Unimpressed face-

[Dawn] At Sally- Maybe you should call for Slenderman, have him talk some sense into Ej.

[Sally] - Okay!- She starts concentrating

[Zly Wilk] I was in a game where you had the option to eat "human flesh" as part of the "cannibal perk".... or just uncooked meat as a health item. But from a health standpoint it was indistinguishable to some other "cooked" items in game. 

[Mort] Yikes. Sounds like a pretty brutal game. It's not good to eat raw meat anyway, you get parasites and stuff. 

[Slender] Arrived at the beach and is coming up the hill-

[Zly Wilk] Post apocalyptic setting, yeah... it wasn't great on survival mode. And games like that are good at Nerfing the negative effects of a very rare steak. I doubt the coding even exists for minecraft to make a raw meat substitute to get him over his issue.

[Dawn] I think you can eat the zombie flesh drops, but I want to say there's a possibility of getting sick from it?

[Slender] Comes into view-

[Sally] - Papa!

[Mort] Turns and looks up and up some more before giving a little wave- Hi.

[Slender] - Greetings, why is it that Sally called me here?

[Dawn] Because I think I'm not the right person to fix his issue. He needs a medical doctor, not a witch.

[Zly Wilk] -gives a slight formal bow toward Slender-

[Slender] - Ah, for his eye problem. Do you have someone in mind who could help?

[Dawn] Doc is the only person I can think of. - she thumbs at Zly- He says they fixed his companions missing eye pretty recently. I know Ej and them have bad blood between them, but...

[Zly Wilk] Its true. My partner had her eye cut out, Doc was able to copy and replace it, restoring full vision. I don't know if it would work in EJs case, but I've never seen such a thing done before either.

[EJ] - Fuck no is that fucker messing with me again!

[Slender] - Ah, I see the problem then... And it is worth considering plus a conversation with the Doctor at least

[Dawn] Thank you! That's what I've been trying to tell him.

[Mort] At the worst you'll just waste a little time being low poly.

[Slender] - I will let my brother know that we need to speak with the Doctor

[Dawn] At Sally- It was nice to see you at least. 

[Samhedi] Is tired of being held and wiggles a lot-

[Sally] - Yeah!- She jumps a little

[Samhedi] Flaps in annoyance- 

[Mort] Maybe you should let Samhedi down though...

[Sally] - Awww, but I like him...

[Slender] - Sally...

[Sally] - Okay- She puts Samhedi down

[Zly Wilk] - feels the pain returning and takes the flower from his vest pocket, giving it a little shake before sighing in relief-

[Samhedi] Jumps away and starts preening on the top step-

[Mort] Clops up the steps towards Zly to help him if he falters. - Don't want to exert yourself too much there.

[Zly Wilk] - grins - You've got a point. Although last time I saw a real sunny day was when Return of the Jedi was still in theaters. Kinda hard to want to go back to bed. Heh...-cough- 

[Mort] Take the other chair. You can chill out here if you want- Indicates the other adirondak chair next to the one Ej is sitting on.

[Slender] - Well, if our presence is not required...

[Zly Wilk] I appreciate it, but I think I'm going back to the back room. Want to check on Lazur, and spare you the chore of dragging my unconscious ass back inside. 

[Dawn] It's up to you Slender. You guys are welcome if you want to chat, walk on the beach or in the jungle, go fishing, whatever. But I can't help him. 

[Mort] Heh, thanks for being thoughtful then. Enjoy your rest.

[Slender] - No, I have yet more work to do, although... Perhaps you could pass a message onto your father for me

[Dawn] Anything, ego sum omnium aures.

[Slender] - He probably remembers the location of the well which we initially came through and I destroyed. At the moment I cannot spare anyone to keep an eye on it, but if he could check the energy in the area occasionally, I would be grateful...

[Dawn] I'll tell him myself tonight.

[Slender] - Thank you

[Zly Wilk] - nods to the others and returns to the house. Once in the back room he checks on Lazur, who is still mostly comatose except for the occasional slight whimper, almost as if she is having nightmares. He wipes her brow with a nearby cloth and she calms under his touch. After ensuring she is ok, he returns to his bed and falls asleep almost immediately. 

[CP] Is flying towards the build that GK will be raising Endrea in-

[Doc] Is walking down the road in the same direction thoughtfully with Izzy cradled in the crook of one arm-

[Izzy] Is playing with the edge of Doc's coat-

[Doc] Gives her a small kiss on the head. Xe looks up and sees Cp flying overhead. They wave in a friendly way- 

[CP] Flips Doc off-

[Doc] Murmurs to Izzy - Yeah he's a butt-head isn't he? But he is our neighbor.

[CP] Lands on the roof and looks down inside- GK?

[Gk] Had already jumped up and assumed a defensive pose- Oh, it's you.

[CP] - Hey, I brought Endrea's blanket that TLOT made her, and the smaller version she dragged around in her child form

[Gk] Settles back down- That'll be nice. I can't have enough soft stuff for her to play on and around. I'm sure she'll tear up the floor either way.

[CP] Pulls the two blankets out of his inventory and drops them down- How's she doing?

[Gk] Looks at the egg wistfully. - I'm not psychic like you... so I guess; just sleeping. She hasn't moved at all.

[CP] - Not unusual, do you want anything from the bar?

[Gk] Blanches- No! I'm not taking any chances.

[CP] - Okay, just offering, remember, I'm just down the road. But out of curiousity, why not?

[Gk] Drinking makes me clumsy. - He touches the surface of the egg ever so slightly with one hoof. - I can't risk breaking something... so fragile.

[CP] Snorts a little- Those eggs are anything but fragile

[Gk] Scowls- I don't care. She means too much to me.

[CP] - Alright, just checking on you, don't be surprised if Doc stops by, they are nearby

[Gk] Again? -Huffs- I think they're just as worried as you and me...

[CP] - Hey, this is the first time I'm trusting somebody else to do this and Doc? Well, Doc's Doc

[Gk] Yeah... well she asked me, and I know they're a giant worrywart. Especailly with Aether and Izzy needing constant care.

[CP] - Anyone else visit you?

[Gk] Ashe came by, and Stevie. And Steffan peeked in the window but I ran him off.

[CP] - Yeah, Ashe has been talking to me about doing his mom's paperwork for her so I've started walking him through that process

[Gk] At least shes getting a break from that huh? I guess you're finally getting some use out of that dusty old typewriter of yours as well.

[CP] - … No?

[GK] Circles the egg a few times and lays down. He puts his chin near it and sighs- I can't even clean it for her...

[CP] - Don't worry, she's safe inside

[Gk] It's the waiting that's killing me...

[CP] - It shouldn't be much longer. Well, I should be heading back, let me know if you want anything

[Gk] I will...

[CP] Turns and starts flying home-

[Doc] Stopped to give Izzy a bottle. They're just sitting on a dirt block.

[CP] Gets a bit lower- Are you actually doing something or just looking to be annoying?

[Doc] Oh, hey. Just making rounds. But Izzy takes presidence. Today has been remarkably emergency-free so far.

[CP] - Which means you just jinxed it by saying that

[Doc] Smiles- Yeah probably. What are you up too? Just checking on Endrea's egg?

[CP] - Yeah

[Offender] Is coming from the direction of Karla's house-

[Izzy] Fusses a little-

[Doc] Aww what's wrong? I think it's going to be time for mushy baby food soon.

[CP] - She should be old enough for that

[Offender] - Hello~

[Doc] Is a bit startled- OH. Hey there. Visiting your new proxy?

[Offender] - Was about to, but I got a message from bro for you first

[Doc] Which brother? That could mean a whole range of things.

[Offender] - Slender, he wants to have a chat

[Doc] Oh gods... I hope it's nothing bad...

[Offender] Shrugs- I dunno, he just said it was a bit urgent

[Doc] I guess I need to go to him since you're here?

[Offender] - Probably for the best of your mate

[Doc] Okay. - They look over at Cp, wondering if he'll come.

[CP] - Why are you giving me that look?

[Doc] Nothing, just thinking.

[CP] - Do you need me to open the portal?

[Doc] Need, no, but it would probably cause less of a stir.

[CP] Groans- Fine, just let me tell Lie first

[Offender] - I could tell her~

[CP] - You will stay the fuck away- He sends a quick message to Lie and then a private one to Karla letting her know to keep her master away from his wife

[Doc] Goes to burp Izzy - Thanks Cp.

[CP] Opens the portal and motions Doc through-

[Doc] Finishes with Izzy and sends Deerheart a quick note before wrapping the babies blanket around her and following him out-

[Izzy] Lights up as she enters the familiar feel of the manor-

[CP] - Well I guess that's not surprising...

[Doc] Home sweet home huh? - Bounces her playfully-

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Slender] Hears the noise and heads towards it- Ah, Doctor, you made it

[Doc] Hello Slender. - They shift Izzy so she's more comfortable. - Did something happen?

[Slender] - More like a... Complication has arisen

[CP] Just flops onto the couch-

[Doc] That sounds bad. Does someone need fixing?

[Slender] - I suppose you could say that, Eyeless' sight has been, less than desirable at the moment

[Doc] He's gotten worse? -They slump a little- Poor Ej.

[Slender] - Better and worse, Azrael took interest in his condition and managed to remove his initial curse

[Doc] Really!? I'd say that was good news but if his condition has deteriorated without it... He was given the fruit from the Death tree as well right? Did that not help?

[Slender] - He is not deteriorating Doctor, however his sight has shifted to thermal which is a problem considering his job within this household

[Doc] OH, yeah I can see how that would be an issue... - They're obviously unsure since they've had so much failure trying to help Ej so far-

[CP] - If Death removed the curse, then shouldn't you be asking him or his daughter to fix this?

[Slender] - We did ask his daughter and she recommended the Doctor here

[Doc] Straightens up a little - They reccomended me...? I'm flattered.

[Slender] - Yes well one of your ilk was there and had mentioned you fixing the eye of another

[Doc] That was probably Zly, and yes, I've fixed vision problems for several digital entities. It's usually not that hard.

[Slender] - Then you may be of help here, we will need all of our doctors able to work

[Doc] Shrugs- I'm happy to help if you need me, and I'm willing to help Ej, but... he kinda wishes I would die horribly... I doubt he'd even let me examine him.

[Slender] - He will under my orders, and right now I have no time for games

[Doc] If that's the case then, yes. I'll do my best.

[Slender] Nods and motions for Doc to follow them- You may wish to come as well Herobrine

[Doc] Follows with Izzy, xe's watching to see her reaction to being in the house-

[Izzy] Her eyes are scanning everywhere, if she was more aware s thought would be nagging at her but, but for now her mind is silent-

[CP] Begrudgingly follows-

[Doc] Playfully at Izzy- I see that look.

[Slender] Stops before EJ's door and knocks- It opens and Slender teleports inside-

[EJ] Spots Doc and tries to slam the door on them-

[CP] Stops the door from hitting Doc or Izzy-

[Doc] Immediatly spun to protect the baby and take the blow against their back. They wince in expectaion and then look cautiously back - Thank you Cp.

[CP] Slams the door right into EJ's face-

[Doc] How about no fighting? I am carrying a baby here.

[EJ] - Oh fuck off!

[Slender] - EJ!

[EJ] Grumbles but backs off a little-

[Doc] Juggles Izzy a bit- It's okay.

[Izzy] Starts crying a little-

[EJ] - Why the fuck is there a baby?

[Doc] Because I adopted her. Shhh, - They rock her a bit. - Don't cry Izzy...

[EJ] Scoffs- So she's full of little snacks then?

[Slender] - EJ enough!

[Doc] Hisses- She is Insanity herself.

[EJ] - So? You stripped me of that. remember?

[Doc] Well she's mine to protect now. Now do you want my help or not?

[EJ] - No, I don't!

[Slender] - Enough Eyeless! We do not have the time for this foolishness of yours any longer! We do not know when the first attack may come, and I need you to be able to tend to the others!

[Doc] Look... I have a kernel of an idea. You said your vision is thermal right? I can just make or alter something to go over your face that you can see correctly through. Then I'm not operating on you, is that fair?

[EJ] - I'd prefer you not fuck with any of my stuff!- He promptly gets smacked upside the head by Slender

[CP] Is snickering a little-

[Doc] I would not be 'fucking with your stuff', I will make you something and then you can wear it or not. - They glance at Slender and their eyes convey every inch of their attempted diplomacy. - Ej... I really am sorry. I want to help you.

[EJ] - That fucking boat sailed a long time ago

[Slender] - Doctor if you believe you can make something then I suggest you try, we may not have much time

[Doc] Wilts- I know. But my feelings are what they are. I'll get on it and come right back. Unless... Ej wants to come with me. His vision as it is would probably help speed things up.

[EJ] - No

[Slender] - You will go Eyeless

[EJ] Grumbles-

[Doc] Cp... If I shift can you hold Izzy? And hopefully keep Ej from stabbing me?

[CP] - I can do one or the other Doc, not both

[Doc] -sighs-

[Slender] - Eyeless, you will behave for this or you will face a consequence

[Doc] That works too. It's just quicker to get around if I can carry everyone on my back. Ej, feel free to take a weapon. It might be needed.

[EJ] - I always have my scalpels on me dumbass

[Doc] Then let's go.

[CP] Moves to take Izzy- Do you just want me to take her home?

[Doc] That would probably be a good idea. I know you can do it quickly. But... LJ was in the lab with Deerheart and Yaunfen when we left. Be gentle, okay?

[CP] Scoffs- I don't care if it's your kid

[Doc] Just... don't stop to fight, please???

[CP] - Fiiine- He goes back downstairs with Izzy to open a portal home

[Doc] Nods resolutely at Slender and then looks at Ej-

[EJ] - What?

[Doc] Come on, I know where he'll come back from, might as well wait downstairs.

[EJ] Would roll his eyes but walks out-

[Slender] - I do apologize for his behavior Doctor, and normally I wouldn't be so harsh with him

[Doc] He has every right to be mad. I understand. 

[Slender] - If he gives you trouble, let me know, Herobrine will be able to send a message to my proxies

[Doc] I'll try to make this quick anyway. Thank you.

[EJ] Is waiting down by the tv-

[Strangled] Is in the next room over playing a game-

[Doc] Peeks quietly to see what he's playing -

-It's some generic shooter game. Strangled is just glitching stuff to make the other players mad-

[Doc] Little smile- Griefer. -They join Ej with a nervous look-

[EJ] Is grumbling under his breathe-

-The tv starts glitching-

[Doc] Perks at the statick-

[CP] Comes back through- Alright fucker, I'm back

[Doc] I'm ready when you are-

[EJ] - Fucking hell let's just get this shit show over with

[Doc] Cracks hir neck and makes a large opening in front of the tv, they shift as they go into it and then turn in the void and kneel, - just get on, it's easier.

[EJ] - I'll walk

[Doc] Rolls hir eyes- Please? I'm a lot faster then you.

[EJ] - No

[CP] - Pick your battles Doc

[Doc] Then you better keep up- Xe turns in place a little, obviously looking for something and then races off into the dark-

[EJ] Glances at CP- Xe is aware that we can run much faster than normal humans, right?

[CP] - Xe's probably forgotten, let's go

[Doc] Is moving quickly but has already found the general area, the portal spots have a dingy and disused feel. They've strayed off the internet and into some actual electrical systems.

[CP] Shudders a little- These are always risky Doc

[EJ] - Can we just finish this up?

[Doc] I have my reasons... - They find a rather dim connection point - The newer versions are far more complicated and much, much more dangerous

[CP] - So what is it?

[Doc] A really old game. - They open a way inside and the complete lack of things in general is disorienting. The sky is black, the ground is a mix of barely recognizible stock rock and dirt textures. The only way forward looks like an obstacle course with several small wandering enemies that are barely 16 bit and mostly flat. - The new versions have these terrible Alien things that impregnate humaniods and kill them by bursting out of the victims ribcage.

[EJ] - I just see blobs

[Doc] You're not missing much. This is a platformer. It isn't even a full 3d enviroment. Now can I please just carry you two? There are bottomless pits all over the damn place.

[CP] - I can fly

[EJ] Scowls-

[Doc] Waits. - It'll be quicker and Slender will be just as mad at me if you get hurt as he will be at you if you make this harder then it needs to be.

[EJ] - Fine! Fucking whatever!

[Doc] Thank you! - They use a paw to put him between hir shoulder spirals and push him forward a bit - Just grab my mane and hang on.

[EJ] - I'd rather not

[Doc] Makes a quick movement so Ej gets a faceful of hair and then hops forward. Their movements are precise and they're both floating, running and hopping from surface to surface to smash the small enemies so they don't have a chance to hop up in their way. There are blobs, what look like moving rocks with flashing lights on them, giant moths, and huge scorpions.

[CP] Just sets things on fire-

[Doc] Ducks into a cave area and blasts some flying things with lightning as they shoot through the narrow space back outside. The enviroment just gets more surreal and horrifying as they go, with seahorse things shooting projectiles, plants that explode into fire and some kind of monster with small wings on it's head.

[EJ] Slices at anything that gets too close to him-

[Doc] Is speedrunning and it's blatantly obvious it's a NES game, Xe makes a quick jank to the side to avoid a damaged area of the cartrige and the tattered code is obviously Japanese as well.

[CP] - I hate translating more than I have to

[Doc] Calls back- There's nothing to translate anyway! It's an American port of a Japanese game based on an American franchise.

[EJ] - Who fucking cares! Can't we just hurry this up?

[Doc] I'm going as fast as I can! - They dart into the darkness between stages and there's suddenly a sense of everyone being larger. The reemergence is onto a plain black field and an entity materializes in front of Doc and fires a beam of bullet-hell bubbles at hir-

[CP] Dodges the bubbles- Usually you're pretty good at getting to specific parts of the game Doc

[Doc] I couldn't find a walkthrough this time! This game is too old! But this is exactly where I need to be! - They charge at the humanoid enitity as a few projectiles fizzle against hir fur. The dragon runs the alien thing down and rips a mess of tan and black pixels off their face- I got it! Go out!

[CP] Opens a way-

[Doc] Charges back out into the void and the hole sparks as it closes behind them. Now for the easy part- They put the hunk of pixels in their mouth and dash off again, back towards the internet-

[EJ] - FUCKER AT LEAST LET ME OFF FIRST!

[Doc] Can't answer but puts on some extra speed so he won't be confident enough to jump, they're heading for a bright cluster of much newer mobile games.

[CP] Is keeping pace by flying-

[Doc] Finally stops and cranes hir neck high to push the hunk of pixels into a portal and back out again like someone dipping a chip into cheese. As they draw it back out the primitive sprite has been stepped up to a near realistic detail. It's a smooth metal mask with rectangular eyeholes and blank square where the mouth and nose should be, as if it contained a breathing appartus as well.

[EJ] - Yeah I'm not wearing that

[Doc] Takes it in a paw again, - No, you're not, because I'm not done with it yet. - They take out their command block and put the mask on top before starting to work on it.

[EJ] Gets off of Doc-

[CP] - So what the fuck is it?

[Doc] Makes a copy of the mask as it is and puts it away. They shift down to their smaller form to work on it more precisely. - Well... it's like this. The thing that uses this is an alien who only sees in thermal vision normally. They're called Predators. The older game is some random nonsense that was made for the Commodore 64 by someone who probably never watched the original movie. The newer game they're not an enemy anymore and you can play as them. But a human player has to have normal in-game vision so they don't get nauseated. So I used the old sprite and stepped it up in detail to get the new item and avoid having to fight a high definition Predator to get it.

[EJ] - Yeah that thing looks ridiculous

[Doc] Is bending some metal into a more normal looking pair of glasses- It would be good for fighting though? I don't think a bullet would even dent the metal.

[Eyeless] - I kill more by ambush and my prey usually doesn't have a gun

[Doc] Matter of fact -SCP have lots of guns.

[CP] - SCP do their best to not shoot, especially the head

[Doc] you're missing the point. I'm just saying you can fight in it and not worry about it getting destroyed. - Xe takes copies of the masks lenses and starts fitting them into the rectangular frames. 

[EJ] - Yeah I'm not wearing that ugly thing. Besides, I already have a mask

[Doc] And do you want me to put the lenses in your old mask? I'm betting the answer to that is also no. - they put the finished glasses next to the mask on the command block and add a few lines of new code. 

[EJ] - I don't want any of this shit

[Doc] Yes, I'm aware of that as well. Do you want me to cut the mouth part off? I can even make it blue like your old one? 

[EJ] - How about you just throw it away

[Doc] So neither of those, got it. - on a whim they change the frames of the glasses to blue anyway. 

[CP] Is just watching the free entertainment-

[Doc] picks up the mask and runs hir thumbs down from the eyeholes to make a pair of long melty streaks in the surface. 

[EJ] Just scowls-

[Doc] they hold it up to their own face and fuss with the settlings while looking around- that looks done. - Xe picks up the glasses and checks them before making a copy. - there, all done! 

[EJ] - Good then you can break them

[Doc] I will not. - they take the glasses and pounce at Ej, slipping them on his face - 

[EJ] Out of instinct stab Doc-

[Doc] darts backwards but the slash cuts hir arm, venting hir glove and sleeve - Dammit! 

[EJ] Scowls and goes to remove the glasses, his vision isn't thermal with them on, but it is blurry-

[Doc] Is using hir powers to fix the rip in hir skin- Fucker... Can we stop fighting long enough for me to fucking adjust the resolution???

[EJ] Throws the glasses right at Doc's face-

[Doc] Fumbles to catch them- You are such a jackass!!! Can you see with them at least???

[EJ] - No! It's a fucking blurry mess!

[Doc] Then I'll adjust them! Dammit. - They put them back on the command block with the mask and start pulling small sliders- Do I have to hold you down like a damn toddler?

[CP] - That would be entertaining

[Doc] Comes back at him with the glasses- Try them on!

[EJ] - Fuck no!- He has his scalpel ready to stab Doc again

[Doc] Tps hirself to him and clips into him for a moment, it's long enough to put the glasses on his face and suddenly be behind him. The side effect of tping in the void though is a burst of statick and the nodes around them flicker uneasily.

[EJ] - Fucker!- His vision is much better now but he's also very angry

[Doc] Shouts in his ear- Can you see or not?!?

[EJ] Turns and stabs at Doc again- SHUT UP!

[Doc] Is stabbed in the arm xe just fixed and punches him in the chest with hir other hand- ASSHOLE!

[EJ] - I don't think you want to start a fight with me

[CP] Is just snickering-

[Doc] Flips him off- Don't threaten me. I'm freezing my butt off in this nothing trying to help you!

[EJ] - THEN FUCK OFF!

[Doc] Growls - If it wasn't for Slender I'd dump you at the North pole and make you walk home!

[EJ] - JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

[Doc] Yells back, spitting on him a little - CAN YOU SEE OR NOT???

[EJ] - I guess!?

[Doc] Still shouting - DO YOU NEED THEM ADJUSTED MORE?

[EJ] - I DON'T KNOW YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] Steps away - How many fingers am I holding up?

[EJ] - Fuck you

[Doc] Cp???

[CP] - Just leave him be for now, he's agitated

[Doc] You're psychic. Just touch his mind and tell me if he can see well enough or not. Please.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and does so- Yeah, he can see. If there's something that's going to bug him other than you it might take a few days to notice

[Doc] Good. Thank you. - They set to fixing the second stab wound. - You suck Ej.

[EJ] Flips Doc off-

[CP] - Should I just kick him out?

[Doc] No, I want to deliver him personally. I want to make damn sure he doesn't destroy what I made.

[CP] Shrugs and creates an opening-

[Doc] Gathers up the command black and the mask and stalks through.

[EJ] Follows tossing the glasses onto the nearest surface-

[CP] Slinks through and shuts the opening behind them-

[Doc] Yeets a wool block right in his path so he'll bump into it.

[EJ] Walks right into it- FUCKER!

[Doc] Ha. Maybe you should have left them on.

[EJ] Punches Doc-

[Slender] Heard the noise and approaches- Ah, you've returned

[Doc] Is punched and hits Ej with the wool block, just trying to knock him down-

[EJ] - Fuck off!

[Slender] - Were you successful Doctor?

[Doc] Yes, but he left them in the living room like a dunce! I made more though. I'm going to give them to you just in case. I just need a spot to unload them, they don't stack- 

[Slender] - My office would be the safest place

[Doc] Copies the mask and shoves one of them at Ej. - TAKE IT.

[EJ] - NO!

[Doc] Bristles- I'm not playing with you Ej... You don't have to wear it right now. Stumble around if you want to be a stubborn ass, but the sooner you take it the sooner I am out of your face.

[EJ] - Oh just fuck off already!

[Slender] - Do not worry about it Doctor, I will make certain it happens

[Doc] Huffs. - Thank you. Just, lead on then. I'll give you everything else.

[Slender] Turns and heads for his office-

[Doc] Gives Ej an evil look and follows. - Creep...

[Slender] - I do apologize for his behavior

[Doc] It's okay. I got used to that sort of thing when Cp and I met. - Xe flicks hir eyes back- He's still pretty stubborn but at least we have some common ground. Eh?

[CP] - Shut up

[Doc] Yeah yeah. -They follow Slender into his office and pull out the spare glasses before copying them a ridiculous amount of times until there's a veritable pile of glasses. They then do the same with the mask. - I'll keep my own copies in a safe place for once he burns through all of these. Because you and I both know that will happen eventually.

[Slender] Looks over the two piles- While I can say he may west the glasses, I can tell you now that he will not wear the mask

[Doc] The mask provided the lenses, and it is more durable then the glasses. But they both work the same. Best to keep it for emergencies.

[Slender] - I tell you this because each pasta is very protective of what type of mask they will use

[Doc] Well I offered to customize it, and of course he told me to fuck off... he's free to do whatever he wants to it as long as he leaves the lenses alone. I was pretty sure he wouldn't let me touch the old one, and I have no idea if he has the crafting skills to do the alterations himself.

[Slender] - No, he does not, but that doesn't mean there aren't other ways of acquiring a copy of his mask

[Doc] You want me to alter a copy of his old one? I can do that. Though I'd prefer to clean it first if it still has that black gunk on it.

[Slender] - I can try to get you a copy of his mask that has not been stained. However he does prefer the stained, particularly since his eyes no longer create that substance

[Doc] Heh. Stains are no problem, I just meant if it was wet or sticky, I don't want that stuff on my computer.

[Slender] - It was only ever sticky when it was fresh

{Doc] Ah, I didn't know. At your leisure then.

[Slender] - Very well then, I may send it with Strangled to you

[CP] - So are we done here?

[Doc] Yeah, we can head back. Strangled is white-listed so he can log on whenever.

[CP] Starts heading for his room since it's closer than the living room-

[Doc] Just follows him thoughfully, hir hand brushes the torch on his door as xe passes through it. - That charnel scent is finally gone. In that sense you probably have the best smelling room in the house Cp. Just a bit of fust and old wood.

[CP] - Never used it much when I was infected either...- He goes to his computer and makes a portal

[Doc] Wags a finger - I was here remember? You used it enough to have a pile of bloody implements under your bed. I'm sure me cleaning that up helped a lot. - they glance at the bed. - I'm... glad Grinny and Alexsezia seem to be getting along.

[CP] - Is that where he ended up?

[Doc] You didn't know? I wasn't having any luck with him and Alexsezia is the cat expert as far as I'm concerned. She feeds him lots of treats and he's warming up to her slowly but surely. I think she's just used to dealing with cats that are skitterish or funny about being touched. Cat whisperer.

[CP] Shrugs and steps into the portal- You coming?

[Doc] Yes. - They walk into it as well and both come out near Lie's house. - Old you would have stranded me. Dealing with Ej's attitude reminded me how much better you've gotten. - They pat his shoulder and turn to walk home- Thanks Cp.

[CP] - Oh shut the fuck up

[Doc] I like you too Cp. Haha. Say hi to the missus and your adorable tot for me.

[CP] Flips Doc off-


	419. Mush for Izzy, Bad Booze

[Deer] Is outside with Izzy, letting the baby get some sun light in the mild afternoon air-

[Doc] Walks up with a little skip in hir step - Hello to two beautiful ladies.

[Deer] - Hello love, everything go alright?

[Doc] Fixed Ej's vision for him - dabs- finally broke my losing streak with him.

[Deer] - But I presume he still wasn't happy?

[Izzy] Little babble as she tries to grab her foot-

[Doc] Of course not. - They hold up their hands to show the tears in their gloves and sleeves- Fucker stabbed me twice. But I was expecting it. He's not the kind of person to say thank you.

[Deer] - True, but at least you're home now

[Doc] That I am. - Xe flounces up the steps and kisses Deerheart and then Izzy.

[Izzy] Giggles- Ma!

[Deer] Freezes-

[Doc] Stops as well - Izzy... Awwwwwwwwww. I guess you get the honor my dear. My fault perhaps for jetting off to fight aliens today.

[Deer] - Doc, it could be you, you are her Mada...

[Doc] You're holding her... I guess it's an equal chance though.

[Deer] - I guess we won't know until she figures out the second syllable...

[Izzy] Happily- Ma!

[Doc] Just nods a bit- Both? Both is good.

[Deer] Sets Izzy down on the grass and places a light hand on her back so she doesn't fall over- I guess movement is soon to follow if Aether is anything to judge by

[Doc] Like crawling?

[Deer] - Yup, she flipped over earlier

[Doc] You know I took her with me briefly.... she got all happy and excited when I walked into the manor.

[Deer] - I suppose that shouldn't be too surprising, she has spent a lot of time there before...

[Doc] I just hope she doesn't remember too much, too soon.

[Deer] - I don't think she will unless it's a stressful situation and somebody is proding...

[Doc] We'll be gentle. - Xe sits down on the ground near the baby- And protect her- Xe takes off one of hir ruined gloves and puts a gentle hand against Izzy's cheek before addressing her softly - Don't go too fast little one. Give me a chance to be the person you needed the first time.

[Izzy] Happy noises-

[Deer] - I wonder...

[Doc] Smiles at the baby- Something on your mind Deerheart?

[Deer] - Well, we keep saying how she's going to be raised right this time, but it makes me wonder... Was there ever an entity even there to raise her before?

[Doc] I have no idea. I'd like to think that if there was, someone would have come looking for her by now. And presumably Slender or Azrael would have let us know.

[Deer] - But it would have been so long ago...

[Doc] She is an anthropomorphic personification of a mental state, if she has a parent, wouldn't they likely be an old God or Goddess?

[Deer] - I suppose Azrael would know, but I don't wish to bother him over something so trivial

[Izzy] Is trying to grab at the grass-

[Doc] I'm going to guess they would be Greek. Specifically because they had a goddess of good mental health. Her name is Hygeia.

[Deer] - Or perhaps something older that never had a name...

[Doc] Swallows - I hope she's not related to that... thing... that Xophiel stole a piece of.

[Deer] - … Maybe we need to have a talk with Azrael...

[Doc] If we did find out she had relatives, what possible good would it do to contact them?

[Deer] - I don't know, I suppose it's more curiosity than anything else. But if they are all just as bad as her, then we'd also know what to keep her away from

[Doc] Takes her little hands and moves them around a bit - I guess I shouldn't be so cavilier about taking her out with me. But I didn't want to drop her in your lap again when I knew you'd had her all morning

[Deer] - It's fine love, I'm fairly certain of all the places, Slender's manor is probably one of the safest. If it was a nest of hers, then her family may stay out of what was her territory

[Doc] Claps her tiny hands together a bit, encouraging her- This is true. I guess a part of me just wants to show Slender I'm doing a good job. He may be angry with her, but they were allies for a very very long time.

[Deer] - Well, enough of this sad talk! It's getting late and if you don't mind, I think I'll go start on dinner

[Izzy] Is just watching her hands curiously-

[Doc] Ah, you've been doing so much cooking. Let me help. - at Izzy- If you do this it makes a tiny noise. Neat huh?

[Izzy] Babbles in response before poking her tongue out slightly-

[Doc] And that's a blep! It's pretty cute and handy for when you want to charm adults.

[Deer] Smiles as she watches Doc and Izzy-

[Doc] Plays a little peek a boo with her. - I think it might be time for some mashed food for her too.

[Deer] - Oh TLOT will have fun with that

[Doc] I heard him and Alexsezia had a blast smashing food for Aether. I'm betting he kept samples since he hates losing the only copy of something so much.

[Deer] - Then let's go find him

[Doc] Playfully at Izzy- Does that sound good to you? Find our buddy TLOT and get you something other then milk?

[Izzy] Squeals happily- Ma!

[Doc] I think that's a yes. - Xe stands up and then picks up Izzy- Shall we?

[Izzy] Babbles again-

[Deer] - I'd say that's a yes

[Doc] Follows Deerheart- I'd say check the lab first. At least the tub part. 

[Deer] - Then that's where we'll go- She leads the way, holding doors for Doc as they go

[Doc] Calls out as xe gets to the foot of the steps. -

[Deer] Looks around-

[Izzy] Snuggles into Doc a bit, rubbing her face against them a bit-

[Doc] Someone is feeling super lovely today. 

-There's a bit of darkness spreading around hir feet and xe yipes in alarm as a bunch of chomplies phase out of the floor and swirl around hir, checking out Izzy and making funny faces.

[Izzy] Watches them, a bit unsure-

[Chomplies] Giggling and happy noises-

[Doc] They really like you kid...

[Six] coming up from downstairs- Is everything okay up here? 

[Izzy] Reaches a little hand out-

[Doc] Watches the Chomplies fly around them- Just checking in I think... They seem to be very fond of Izzy. 

[Chomplie] With a rather long chain lets a link brush the babies hand.

[Izzy] Squeals as she jerks her hand back-

[Doc] Careful now! She's small. Just give her some space- Xe waves a free hand and the Chomplies back off a bit.

[Chomplies] Float near the floor and two break away to examine Six. One gives her a playful raspberry-

[Six] Oh, hello? 

[Doc] They like to scare people, but they're pretty much harmless hybrids. I'm sure their ghost mommy is around here somewhere nearby.

[Six] Nice to know 

[Doc] Have you seen TLOT and Steve lately?

[Six] No, but I've heard some noise from their room -Shifts a bit uncomfortably- 

[Doc] Noise. - Xe looks at Deerheart - I think we know what that is... How long ago?

[Six] thinks for a moment- Not to long ago actually... maybe a hour ago or so. Do you need them for something?

[Doc] I just need to copy something TLOT has. Maybe I can... - they chat at him- TLOT are you busy? 

[TLOT] Not so much now, just taking a breather.

[Deer] - Better make it quick love

[Doc] Chat- Did you bring back copies of the baby food you made with Alexsezia? 

[TLOT] Chat - Yeah. Their wasn't much room in the kitchen trunks so I put them in the small library. 

-Vague Steve whining from below- 

[Doc] chat- Thanks TLOT. Sorry for bugging you.

[Izzy] Little noises-

[Six] perks up- Baby food? Is Izzy starting to eat solids food now?

[Doc] We were just about to try, I suspect it will be messy.

[Six] Can I join? I'd love to help out no matter how messy. -smiles- 

[Doc] Sure! Especially if you have some experience. Baby dragons are just kinda... you give them food and they eat it. I sense this will be harder. - Xe motions for Six to follow them upstairs.

[Deer] - I don't wish to crowd so I'll leave it to you two

[Six] Follows along- Do you have a soft spoon for her?

[Doc] A soft spoon? No... but maybe I could make one. That's sort of odd. Wouldn't it be floppy and hard to eat with?

[Izzy] Her little hands grab at Doc's coat- Ma?

[Six] It should be stiff enough so it can keep it's shape and hold food. 

[Doc] Gives Izzy a finger to grab- Yes Izzy? -and then -OH! And I know just the thing. Deerheart! Can I borrow your contact juggling ball?

[Deer] - Sure?- She pulls it out of her inventory and hands it to Doc

[Doc] Sits down on the bed next to the table and puts Izzy beside her. - Can one of you entertain her for a moment?

[Six] Sure! - approaches the bed-

[Izzy] Tries sticking foot in mouth-

[Doc] Copies the ball of hardened slime and hands the orignal back to Deerheart before giving it a squish. - It gives just a little bit, but it's pretty hard otherwise. Should be just right. - They focus on the ball and cut off a chunk before squashing it into a tiny spoon. - Will this work Six? 

[Six] Don't put you foot in your mouth, Izzy! -gives her nose a little boop- Hm? -looks at the tiny spoon- Yeah, that should do it!

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] I'll get the food too, it's just one room over. - They hop up and go out the back door of the dining room. There's a rumbly noise from the caged polar bear as they pass and then clinking as they come back with a bunch of tiny glass jars.

[Six] smiles and looks at Izzy- Are you excited to try new food, Izzy?

[Doc] Well he made lots of copies and stacked them neatly but... didn't tag any of it. We've got purple stuff, yellow stuff, green stuff... I think this is going to be a lot of smelling and guessing.

[Izzy] Looks between the two adults-

[Six] This is going to be interesting then. Do you think we should taste a bit of it before feeding it to her?

[Doc] Yeeeessss. Just to be safe. I vote we take turns.

[Six] Fine by me.

[Deer] - I don't think Lie would let anything bad be made

[Doc] Not bad, but maybe gross. I call the orange one.

[Six] I'll take purple.

[Deer] - I'll do the yellow one then...

[Doc] I'll go first then. - Xe opens the tiny jar and tastes a morsel before giving a little sigh of relief. - Carrots. I think there's a little sugar in there too. Do you want to show us how it's done Six? -Holds out the spoon.

[Six] takes the spoon- Sure, but first do you think one of you can sit with her and give her some support while she sits up for this?

[Deer] - Sure- She goes and sits Izzy up inside of her crossed legs so her back is against Deer's stomach

[Doc] Sits down next to them. - Gonna sit up and eat like a big girl huh?

[Izzy] Is starting to get a little fussy since hunger is setting in-

[Six] Can I have the jar too? 

[Doc] Scoots the jar closer to her- I'll get a cloth too. Just in case. - They pull out a square of fabric with little frogs on it. 

[Six] Alright -picks up the Jar and takes a scoop of the baby food with the spoon and kneels down to match Izzy's level- Hopefully you don't spit all over me too much. 

[Doc] That would be silly. Izzy is obviously hungry. Why would she spit it out?

[Deer] Rubs Izzy's back a little-

[Six] She may not like what she tastes. Her reaction may be along the lines of getting rid of it from her mouth by spitting it out.

[Deer] - Well we have to try

[Six] Yep! Alright Izzy you ready to try something new? 

[Doc] Encouraging- It's carrots. Carrots are tasty. I bet she loves it.

[Izzy] Babbles a little-

[Six] brings the spoon towards Izzy's mouth- Here you go! Have a try at this!

[Izzy] Opens her mouth and the moment she tastes the carrots she pulls a face and they slide down her chin-

[Doc] Mops her face a little- Everyone's a critic.

[Six] Yeah, that's a no If I've ever seen one. What's next? 

[Deer] - Let's try my yellow one- She grabs the jar and opens it before dipping the tip of a finger in it to taste it- Oh! I... I think that's chicken...

[Doc] Cleans off the spoon in Six's hand with the towel.

[Six] Alright lets give it a shot -puts down the carrots jar and motions for the chicken jar-

[Deer] Holds the jar out for Six- Time for more yummy stuff Izzy

[Six] Takes the jar and takes a spoon of the chicken- Alright, Izzy, hopefully you like this one better. -Brings the spoon to Izzy's mouth once more-

[Izzy] Holds her mouth shut-

[Deer] - Uh oh...

[Six] Oh you don't trust it now? -thinks- How about this? -Pulls the spoon a bit back and starts making circle motions with the spoon towards her mouth - Here comes the food train! First stop is hungry lane! 

[Doc] That is way too adorable Six.

[Izzy] Is trying to focus on the spoon and her mouth does open a little-

[Six] Moves to put the spoon in her mouth- Gotcha! 

[Izzy] Pulls yet another face and her whole body quivers-

[Doc] Notices it - Is she too young to eat meat???

[Deer] - We could ask Lie real quick?

[Six] Not sure..

[Doc] Types in chat - Hey Lie?

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] -Chat- Do we need to wait until Izzy is a bit older to give her meat? She had a bite of mushed up chicken and got all quivvery and made a weird face.

[Lie] - No, she'll pull that face with every new flavor, it's just because she's experiencing the flavors for the first time. Don't worry, it's normal

[Doc] chat- Oh! Okay, just being careful. We're good then. Thanks!

[Six] Since she hasn't spit it out, I'm guessing it's a yes?

[Izzy] Most of the meat comes out-

[Deer] - I think we'll be at this for awhile...

[Six] And I spoke to soon! It sure seems that way from how she's taking it so far.

[Deer] - Well Lie did say she needed to get used to the flavors...

[Doc] Lets try the purple one. If she hates it then I'll go get another jar. There's plenty in there.

[Six] It'll get better over time. Yeah lets try the purple one. -Sets down the chicken jar and grabs the purple jar- Maybe we'll have more luck with this one -Opens the Jar and picks up a bit of the food with her finger and gives it a taste- 

[Six] That's interesting.. I can't really put my finger on what it tastes like, but it doesn't taste bad.

[Doc] Considering the color I'm guessing it's got more ingredients then the other two. But I trust TLOT, Lie and Alexsezia.

[Izzy] tries rubbing her face-

[Doc] Wipes her with the cloth - we're going to have to give you another bath after this.

[Deer] - And then maybe a bedtime story

[Six] Well third time's the charm! -scoops up the food once more with the spoon- 

[Six] -Does the circle motion with the spoon once more, hoping it'll work once more on Izzy- 

[Izzy] Opens her mouth about to wail-

[Six] puts the spoon of food in her mouth- 

[Izzy] Shuts her mouth quickly and pulls another face, but not as dramatic as the others-

[Six] Is that one better, Izzy?

[Doc] Ah, ah! Do we have a winner?

[Deer] We just might-

[Izzy] Smacks her lips a little-

[Six] Smiles- I think so!

[Doc] Hey that looks like a happier response. -smiles widely

[Deer] - Well than let's keep eating

[Six] Do you want to keep on feeding her this or try something else?

[Doc] Nah let's go with this. I think she's had enough new flavors for right now. I want to get her fed anyway before she gets fussy.

[Six] Nods and takes another scoop of the food- At least you know one thing she'll eat -Brings the spoon to Izzy's mouth again to start feeding her-

[Izzy] Does keep eating, but some is escaping down her chin-

[Doc] Pats her off some more. - Messy messy messy.

[Six] laughs- She's definitely going to need that bath after this.

[Deer] - That's easily arranged

[Six] Does she like baths? -Continues to feed Izzy-

[Deer] - Sometimes

[Izzy] With a mouth full of food- Ma!

[Six] giggles- She's growing fast, and starting to speak more.

[Doc] If she's tired it easier to bathe her. And the Ma is new, we're not even sure which of us she's reffering too. 

[Six] Maybe both? Just speak to her lots and she'll pick up more quickly. Soon before you know it she'll be calling to both of you separately.

[Doc] Gives Izzy's nose a playful poke. - Maybe you should be my 'rubber duck' when I'm debugging and writing code.

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Six] I'm sure she likes being around you two regardless of her understanding.

[Deer] - Well I would hope so

[Six] I'm sure so. 

[Doc] Eyebrow- I'm also betting she'll belt out a swear word or two in the early vocabulary roster...

[Deer] - Just like Yaunfen

[Doc] Well... between sweary creepypastas and my exclamations when I get hurt... and Yaunfen says fuck whenever they're suprised...

[Six] Tell me when that happens -grins- It'll be amusing to see her say a few.

[Six] Laughs- So she'll pick it up faster! You'll have quite a kid. She'll turn out just fine, and all your kindness will rub off on her well.

[CP] Is taking a break at the bar with Lie. They are having a few moments to themselves while Notch looks after Aether-

[Stevie] Enters the bar with three bottles in his inventory to give to Sam- Oh, brother...

[CP] - The fuck are you doing here?

[Stevie] - I could ask you the same

[CP] - We're taking a break

[Stevie] - I'm delivering some drinks from the village

[Lie] - Well that's nice of you Stevie

[Sam] eagarly looks to see what he's brought- 

[Stevie] Puts the bottles on the counter- Yeah, it's some stuff that TLOT's villagers made?

[Lie] - The villagers made it? Does TLOT know?

[Stevie] - I have no idea...

{Lie] - I'll ask- She sends a mental burst to TLOT

[TLOT] just sends back that he's headed that way anyway

[Lie] - He says he's already coming this way, so just wait a bit before putting them away Sam

[CP] Scoffs and drinks some more of his drink-

[Sam] Examines the bottles, one is cloudy, another dark and the third is water clear. 

[TLOT] Opens the door graciously for Steve and then comes inside. - Ah, taking advantage of Markuses growing skill at babysitting? 

[Lie] - For a bit, it's been a hectic morning, especially since she's starting to get the hang of pulling herself up onto things

[Steve] Uh oh, almost time for the running about to begin. -playfully

[CP] - Yup...

[TLOT] So what's with the bottles? 

[Stevie] - Some stuff from your villagers, they just asked me to bring it here

[TLOT] Always nice to see them being creative. - he makes some copies and passes them to Sam to put away . 

[CP] - So what are they?

[TLOT] No clue. - he opens a bottle and smells it- wooo, definetly alcohol. -he swishes the cloudy bottle around- 

[CP] - Mystery drinking? That was always a fun game

[Steve] Takes the bottle from TLOT- what the nether, I'm feeling adventurous - he takes a small drink- that's... I'm not even sure what that is. 

[Lie] - Well we know for sure that I wouldn't know, I don't really drink

[Steve] It's barely alcoholic, it smells like cherries but doesn't taste like them. 

[Lie] - I guess I could try...- She holds her hands out for the bottle

[Steve] Passes it to her with a puzzled look

[Lie] Sniffs it- Smells like marichino cherries...- She takes a sip- Hmmm, your right, it doesn't really taste like much...

[TLOT] It smells good at least, maybe it just needs a mixer. - Come on lie, let's try another. - He takes the dark bottle in hand

[Lie] - I'm not sure if I should get drunk, we did tell Notch we wouldn't be gone too long...

[TLOT] I don't think tasting something will make you drunk, and you are a brine. You're more resilient then you give yourself credit for. 

[Lie] - You do remember every other time I've had a drink, right?

[CP] - Oh come on, Notch knows how to take care of Aether- He nuzzles against is wife a little, smirking as he gets a shiver out of her in response

[TLOT] pours off the tiniest bit into two shot glasses, it's barely a mouthful in each. - together? 

[Lie] Sighs- If you insist

[TLOT] taps his little glass with hers and they both take a drink- 

[Lie] The moment it touches her lips she turns into her cat form and the shotglass falls onto the table, shattering. She mews a bit in confusion-

[TLOT] Deeper meow of suprise as he shifts into his golden cat form as well- what the fuck? - he licks his lips- Tastes good though. 

[Steve] Jumps in surprise -yeah keep that one away from me! 

[CP] Snickers a bit as Lie jumps into his lap-

[TLOT] changes back with a little pop- Sam... Maybe lock that one up so no one gets it accidentally 

[Sam] Nods and takes it- 

[Steve] Lie? You're not stuck are you???

[Lie] Shakes her head and then motions towards her clothes on the ground-

[Steve] Oh yeah, keep forgetting your clothes don't go with you...

[CP] - That's alright

[TLOT] Regards the last bottle with suspicion - Well, one left... You in Cp? 

[CP] - Eh sure, why not

[TLOT] Pours two shots of the clear liquid, it seems thick and the smell of alcohol from it is paint-peelingly strong 

[CP] - Smells like good shit

[TLOT] passes him the other glass and stands ready - cheers

[CP] Downs it in one go-

[TLOT] Downs his and suddenly chokes, his face going very red- 

[Lie] Perks a little in concern and then glances at CP to check on him-

[Steve] Uh...

[TLOT] Is shaking and the wood under his hands is starting to smolder- 

[Lie] - TLOT?

[CP] - What's his problem?

[Steve] Suddenly gets a panicked look and tips the last drop of liquid from the forgotten cup onto this lips before suddenly going white as a sheet- Acacia!!! Get him outside! 

[CP] - Why?

[TLOT] Is grimacing as his energy rises and the wood starts to smoke under him- 

[Lie] - CP....

[CP] - Fine fine- He grabs TLOT and teleports outside

[Lie] Trots out after them-

[Steve] Runs after them-

[TLOT] Is dripping with sweat and takes off the second Cp lets go of him. with a wild roar he starts throwing rock and dirt everywhere and rips a tree out of the ground before throwing it aside- 

[CP] - The fuck's gotten into him?

[Steve] Waves his hand helplessly- it's the touchies! You can't make the hives out of acacia wood!   
[TLOT] Is generally rampaging and jumps into the water before throwing a bunch of kelp and several fish out of it in random directions- 

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[CP] - I feel fine

[Steve] Did you not drink yours? 

[CP] - No I drank it in one go

[TLOT] Jumps into the lava pool at the bottom of the hill in frustration. It's starting to wear off- 

[Lie] - So then why aren't you...?

[Steve] Is it just him...? We thought it was brines in general???

[Lie] - I mean, somebody else would have to try a sip...

[Steve] you're the only other brine here though...

[Lie] - I mean... I guess we could try one drop, but I'd need to be kept away from CP in case I do react like TLOT...

[Steve] You're currently a cat and he can fly. 

[TLOT] Flops on the edge of the lava pool and gives a weary thumbs up- 

[Sam] Comes to the door holding the bottle curiously- 

[Lie] - Then I guess I'm trying it...

[Steve] Takes the bottle and puts a finger in it before cautiously holding his hand out- 

[Lie] Takes a tiny lick before shuddering, her fur beginning to glow brighter-

[Steve] Pulls his hand back quickly- 

[Lie] Several fast swats at Steve's hands-

[CP] - Oh... That's different

[Steve] YOWCH! - he waves his hand, which is covered with teeny scratches- that stings! But... Why doesn't it affect Cp???

[Lie] Is growling as she stalks Steve-

[Steve] jumps up on the lip of the lava fountain- Lie! 

[Lie] Follows and attacks his legs-

[CP] - Awww, look at my wife being aggressive- He's calm as fuck

[Steve] Jumps in the shallow lava to get clear. He makes a face but is otherwise okay- Whoah! 

[Lie] - Still growling and is just a ball of light right now

[TLOT] Comes back up the hill, looking exhausted- 

[Steve] Is pretty sure Lie won't follow him into the lava pool. 

[CP] Is just watching his wife's tail twitch-

[TLOT] Cp... Are you feeling.... Normal? 

[CP] - For the most part yeah... Maybe a bit calmer?

[Lie] Jumps in after Steve-

[CP] Tenses-

[Steve] Little flail and scream- 

[TLOT] Lie! 

[Lie] Sploosh-

[Steve] Is now concerned and reaches in where she fell- 

[Lie] The shock of the lava seems to have knocked some sense into her as she's pulled out-

[Steve] Puts the cat who is now sopping with lava on the edge of the pool- 

[TLOT] That's one way to sober up...

[CP] - Yeah I should probably take her home

[TLOT] I don't like destroying unique items, but in this case I might make an exception. 

[CP] - I mean, it could be useful in fights...- He picks up his wife

[TLOT] I'll think about it. 

[CN] Is wandering around trying to figure out where Firebird went, He's well aware that Sphinx is following him-

[Sphinx] -In her Sphinx form just, trailing behind him-

-There's no sign of Firebird, but those flowers look familiar. Maybe Flowey is here.-

[CN] Follows the trail- Flowey? Are you here?

[Flowey] -Looks over shoulder at CN. He's laying in the center of some flowers.- Hmmm? What's up kid?

[CN] - Um... I'm trying to find Firebird... And Sphinx won't stop following me!

[Flowey] Mm... I saw Firebird fly by a few hours ago. Not sure where he was going, though.

[Sphinx] -Squints at Flowey before she shoots forward and flops directly onto him.-

[Flowey] ?????

[CN] - … To quote the big meanie... Your problem now

[Flowey] Wh--- Why is she here?

[Sphinx] -Just contently laying on Flowey- Set! You were hiding from me!

[Flowey] Mmm... Mayyybbee?

[CN] - She followed me and Firebird after her people kidnapped me!

[Flowey] You did what?!

[Sphinx] It's fiiinneee. The kids fine and Ra's fine and everything is fiinneee. I've been looking for you!

[Flowey] -Just shoves himself upright and Sphinx huffs-

[CN] - YOUR PEOPLE GAGGED ME!

[Sphinx] -Waves a paw- You were being loud!

[Flowey] -Puts his head in one hand and lets out a long sigh- I leave you all unattended for a few centuries and this happens?

[CN] Huffs- You made Firebird turn blue...

[Sphinx] He was alllways blue. Ish.

[Flowey] Ugh... Thank you forrrr bringing her to me inadvertently I guess, kid. Firebird went that way, if you want to keep looking? -Gestures-

[CN] Frowns at Sphinx- He's only turned blue when angry, otherwise, he's red... And thank you Flowey- He shifts into his other form to go in the direction Flowey indicated


	420. Endrea reborn, Strange Vanishings, Sorpotel

-There's a slight rattling sound coming from Endrea's egg-

[Gk] Shoots up and stares at it, his ears twitching-

-A bit more rattling and a very faint squeak-

[Gk] In chat - IT'S HAPPENING! HELP!!!!

[Doc] chat- I'm coming!!!! - Is already running down the road from the bar with Izzy in hir arms-

[CP] - You're fine GK, she knows what to do

[Gk] chat- FUCK YOU MAN I'M FREAKING OUT.

[Deer] Tp's to Sweet Alex- Sorry bout the teleport

[Sweet Alex] Is thrown off balance for a sec and grabs Deerhearts vest for support- Whoops!

[Deer] - Are you coming? Endrea's hatching again!

[Sweet Alex] If you'd tped to me a second earlier we would have both fallen down the stairs! Come on! - The small Alex tugs at her clothes in the direction of the connecting passageway.

[Deer] Hurries after Alex-

[Endrea] Her egg is starting to form cracks and there's a small amount of pale pink fluid seeping out-

[Doc] Gets to the build and casts around for a moment before just knocking out two chunks of wall and quickly replacing them- Sorry!

[Gk] Is just vibrating nervously-

[Izzy] Is a little fussy from the sudden rush-

[Deer] Gets closer, she is excited- Love, weren't you here before for this?

[Doc] I was. But I'm glad you're here to see it this time. - Xe squeezes her hand and juggles Izzy a little-

-A much larger crack forms and more of the fluid comes out as the egg rocks a little-

[Deer] - Come on Endrea...

[Gk] Push! 

[Doc] If she takes too long, we're helping. 

[Sweet Alex] Pumping her little fists- You can do it!

[Endrea] Her egg finally breaks away, a rush of pink liquid rushing out and soaking the surrounding fabric as Endrea nearly tumbles out of the egg herself with a squeak-

[Deer] - Awwww

[Doc] Is holding Izzy so she can see- 

[Gk] She's wet??? Won't that hurt her???? FUCK!

[Sweet Alex] I'll get some towels!

[Deer] - It's the fluid from her egg, it might be safe

[Endrea] Squeaks as she tries to climb out of the egg-

[Gk] Trying to help her with his hooves. - I'm here, it's okay...

[Sweet Alex] Comes back with the towels and hops onto the wool blocks to dry her off-

[Endrea] Squeaks and twists as she feels the texture of the towels-

[Izzy] Is more interested in Doc's coat than Endrea-

[Deer] - She's so small...

[Doc] Walks over- She'll get big again before you know it. And she'll be even bigger then she was before when she hits her last growth spurt.

[Sweet Alex] Gentle patting-

[Gk] Be careful....

[Endrea] Her wings are still currently stuck to her sides, but her tail is finally getting out of the egg-

[Sweet Alex] Tips the egg gently so she can get out fully.

[Endrea] Squeaks and rolls in surprise-

[Gk] Is just looking at her from every angle worriedly- 

[Doc] Smiles- She's just as adorable as before.

[Deer] - This reminds me of when Yaunfen was born...

[Doc] Glances at Gk and whispers- He's freaking out about as much as I was too- 

[Gk] Growls-

[Endrea] Manages to unstick one of her wings and is thrown a little off balance by it-

[Sweet Alex] Can I just...?

[Doc] Glances at Deerheart- You want to help her, or take Izzy?

[Deer] - I'll take Izzy- She takes and cradles her daughter and watches Doc

[Doc] Gets on the other side of Endrea and runs hir fingers gently under the wing to unstick it- 

[Gk] Flutters his own wings nervously- If you hurt her...

[Endrea] Surprised squeak as her other wings comes unstuck and her tail whips around-

[Doc] Watch out for the tail, it's whippy!

[Sweet Alex] Is swatted- Yikes!

[Endrea] Little squeak before sneezing to get the last of the junk out of her airway-

[Doc] Nearly gets sneezed on- 

[Gk] What's that stuff?? Is she okay???

[Doc] It's just egg fluid and snot! Relax!

[Deer] - I think she's gonna be just fine GK

[Endrea] More little squeaks-

[Gk] Gets on eye level with her- Endrea...

[Endrea] Little sniffs towards GK-

[Gk] Puts his chin on the bed of wool blocks- It's me kiddo... I'm gonna take care of you this time. 

[Doc] Slips under his neck to get out of the way. -

[Endrea] Toddles a bit closer to get a better sniff before she squeaks-

[Gk] I don't even have a native noise to reply with... 

[Sweet Alex] You do kinda grumble, that's unique.

[Endrea] Puts a foot out and there's a slight scratching sound as her claws scrape against GK's scales-

[Gk] Blinks as he feels the tiny foot touching him- It's okay... I'm tough enough for that. 

[Doc] Her little claws can't get through, can they? 

[Gk] Nope. 

[Sweet Alex] See you already have an advantage over Cp. He was shredded all the time from her scrabbling all over him.

[Deer] - But what about you Alex? She might scratch you up

-Somewhere, Gambet and Sky share a sharp look.-

[Sweet Alex] Smiles- I guess I'll just have to make lots of splash potions for myself.

[Deer] - TLOT could probably stop by and trim her claws, keep her from shredding everything else too...

[Gk] Grumbles- Don't wanna. 

[Deer] - But for now, we should probably give her some space, she has only just been born...

[Doc] Exactly, and she's got plenty of space here to toddle around and play. She's going to have a ball tearing up the carpet.

[Izzy] Little burp-

[Deer] - We'll leave you three be for now...

[Sky, in chat] Did a baby dragon just hatch?

[Doc] Chat- Yep. She's beautiful too. Happy and squeaking up a storm.

[Sky] -Chat- That's wonderful!

[Doc] Chat- She's gonna be a handful just like last time.

[Sweet Alex] Chat- I'm helping! This is the coolest thing ever!

[Sky]-Chat- Good luck!

[Lie] Is out in the front yard with Aether who is using the edges of the koi pond to stand herself up while her mom checks to see what time it is out in the real world. Finding it's in the afternoon in Sweden, Lie hesitates briefly before dialing Dofta's number-

[Dofta] Answers the phone with a merry - Hej?

[Lie] - Hey Dofta, I hope I'm not interrupting anything...

[Dofta] Oh! Hey Lie! Just tweaking NOTCH models. What's new?

[Lie] - I... Actually have a favor to ask of you... If you were to have a seed number, could you tell me when that seed was made?

[Dofta] Maybe? Is it loaded on a cloud server or just a private file on someone's pc?

[Lie] - It's CP's original seed. I know we originally got it from your servers, but if you guys have erased it Flux does have a copy- She moves to stop Aether from falling on her butt as she loses balance- Careful Aether

[Dofta] Oh, that seed. Yeah. There are a few copies. Jeb wanted to study it since it's one we can confirm has generated a sentient AI that isn't a Herobrine type glitch.

[Lie] - Thanks, I'd really appreciate it

[Dofta] How come you're trying to pin a date on it? Are you guys trying to figure out who's the eldest brine?

[Lie] - No actually, I... Well basically CP's celebrated my "spawn day" as he puts it a few times now, and I realized, I have no idea when his is

[Dofta] That's really sweet, and with the time diliation it might be quite the math problem too.

[Lie] - Exactly, and I doubt he'd remember and if he did I don't think he would tell me...

[Aether] Points at Notch's house- Fafa!

[Lie] - Yes Aether, that's Farfar's house

[Dofta] I can find it. It's part of our shared database. I'll put you on speaker, hang on. - She puts the phone down and changes to speaker. Soon there's the soft sound of typing- So, what else is new?

[Lie] - Well, Aether's trying to take a couple wobbly steps... Endrea was also reborn too

[Dofta] So you guys are raising a baby dragon too? You have such a busy house!

[Blake] Circles back around the koi pond and is watching Aether nervously-

[Lie] - Not this time, Endrea asked GK to raise her since we're busy with Aether

[Aether] Bounces a little- Bla!

[Dofta] Gk? Oh wow. That's gonna be fun. She's going to run him ragged... I found it! Wow... this is an early edition...

[Lie] Reaches down to pet Blake- Yeah, but I think GK can handle it, he has Sweet Alex helping him. And just how early is it?

[Dofta] It's an Alpha seed. There's not much here at all.

[Lie] - And the date?

[Aether] Takes one hand off the stone surrounding the koi pond to try and pat Blake as he passes-

[Blake] Is petted -boof. 

[Dofta] November the 9th. That figures. Hehe.

[Lie] - What's important about that date?

[Aether] Tries taking a wobbly step towards mom-

[Dofta] It means he's a Scorpio. -she's teasing- Dangerous and sexy.

[Lie] Sighs- Of course he is. So how are things on your end?

[Dofta] Not much. There's a nice art exhibit visiting the city. I was thinking of going.

[Lie] - Really? What kind of art?

[Dofta] Georgia O'keefe. Lots of dramatic flowers and animal skulls.

[Lie] - That does sound interesting, would you mind if I tagged along?

[Dofta] Sure! It's always more fun with friends. And the modern art museum is close by if you want to hit them too and oogle all the weird abstract stuff.

[Lie] - Sounds like a girls day then! If we do it on a Monday then CP can watch Aether while we're gone and there won't be any time constraints

[Dofta] Awww. I'll have to lowkey ask for the day off, but I can probably make it happen.

[Lie] - Or we can have Aether distract everyone with her adorableness

[Aether] Grabs mom's leg- Ma!

[Blake] Gets up next to Aether. 

[Dofta] Tricky Lie! Okay then.

[Lie] - So, next Monday then?

[Dofta] It's a date. Toodles!

[Lie] Laughs a little- Bye!

[Aether] In automatic response- Be be!

[Dofta] That's adorable, bye!

[Lie] Hangs up and puts her phone away before looking down at her daughter- Alrighty then, let's make sure your ready to charm everybody!- She swoops Aether up which makes the baby laugh

[Blake] Prances around them barking happily-

[Lie] - Come on, I think it's lunch time for both of you

[TLOT and Steve] Both go racing across the yard toward the cage.

[CP] Has Aether and gives them a curious look- The fuck are you two doing?

[Steve] Jogs in place for a moment- got a distress signal from Kore!

[CP] - For what?

[Steve] Either a mass murder or a kidnapping, we don't know! 

[TLOT] Come on!

[CP] - Yeah I don't feel like going

[Steve] Scowls- Nobody asked you. This is our seed. I don't expect you to care. - He runs to follow TLOT-

[CP] Curiosity gets the better of him and he starts following-

[Aether] Little babble-

[TLOT] Makes his way down to the cage and opens a portal before rushing inside with Steve close on his heels.

[Aether] - Bo!- She's worried because he just vanished

[CP] - He's fine Aether, he just went somewhere else

[Aether] Fusses-

[CP] When Aether doesn't stop fussing he sighs and steps through as well, sitting the portal behind him-

[Aether] - Bo! Bo!

[TLOT] Is listening with a grim expression as his acolytes talk- 

[Sprlhm] And they were just gone... a whole village. 

[Steve] Could it have been zombies? 

[Cherie] Our scouts did search around for them, if they had been zombiefied we should have found them easily.

[Tomatillio] Notices Cp- Sirs!

[CP] - Now what the fuck is happening?

[Steve] Glances back- 

[TLOT] Is very slightly smug at Cp. - A mystery it seems. Someone or thing wiped out a small village.

[CP] - So?- He adjusts Aether a little

[Aether] Is looking at everything around her in fascination-

-Little gasps- 

[TLOT] It's called compassion Cp. I know it's a hard concept to grasp. 

[Steve] Scowls - You'd care if it was your mobs.

[CP] Snarls a little at Steve- And you saw how that worked out

[Aether] Snuggles into dad's heat-

[TLOT] I know you're still hurting Cp, but don't take it out on other people. I have responsibilities here. - thumbs at the small group of Testificates- and if they think it's unusual enough to investigate; that's what I'm doing. 

[Cherie] Thank you Lord.

[CP] Scoffs a little- And if it means going to the Nether? That's where the last kidnapped villager of yours ended up

[TLOT] Goes pale and scowls at him. His reply is quiet- I'll do what needs to be done. 

[Steve] Takes a scrap of paper with some coordinates from Cherie.

[CP] - Yeah but can you do it quickly enough?

[Aether] Squirms. She wants down-

[CP] - Not now Aether

[TLOT] Not if I'm standing here talking to you. - He motions to Steve and stalks down the steps of the temple-

[CP] Floats and follows- There is another option

[TLOT] I'm not making assumptions here. 

[Steve] Rushing after them.

[CP] Moves so he's ahead of TLOT so the other brine has to stop- You take Aether, Steve and I go

[TLOT] Nearly bumps into him - What?

[Steve] It's just a grief. He'll leave me stranded or something.

[CP] - More like it's been a very long time since I've gotten to potentially stab things. But I can't do that if I have Aether

[TLOT] Looks down. - But you might need my powers. It makes more sense for my lamb to stay.

[CP] - Well, it is your call

[TLOT] Looks back at Steve. 

[Steve] I know you don't want too. But I can watch Aether. And who knows what's out there. I'm just another sword. 

[TLOT] Don't say that. You're my hearts, and you fight just as hard as any brine.

[Aether] - Bo!

[Steve] But...

[TLOT] Realizes most of the city is watching quietly - No. You stay here where it's safe.

[CP] - Besides, TLOT and I will be faster and he won't be worrying about you- He hands Aether over and digs through his inventory for some food and a change of diapers for her

[Steve] Takes the child uncertainly. 

[TLOT] Hugs them both and whispers into his mind- Deerheart watches over us even here. Even if we falter, we'll never be apart. 

[Steve] Be careful... I love you. 

[TLOT] I love you too. - He pulls away and heads for the large gate.

[CP] Follows after him-

[Aether] - Be be

[TLOT] Takes a shuddering breath once they're out of sight. He closes his eyes briefly to review the piece of paper that was handed to his mate. - Why does it have to be so far away...

[CP] - Should I teleport us? I can teleport farther than you if you give me a visual of the area

[TLOT] I guess... - he gives Cp the coordinates. - But I don't know what we're walking into, so it might be best to land a little ways away just in case.

[CP] - If you insist- CP's teleport is smooth as they land about a chunk away from the coordinates

-The terrain is dark oak forest with occasional oversized mushrooms. - 

[TLOT] Starts walking-

[CP] Cast out his senses, it feels like a small wave going over TLOT's mind- Only thing I can sense nearby is a cow or two...

[TLOT] Maybe I can get a better sense when I see what remains. Lay my hands on so to speak. - He swats idly at a bit of foliage before wading through it.

[CP] - So what information do you have?

[TLOT] It's minimal. Someone noticed there had been no visitors from the closest town in quite some time. Theycame to check and couldn't find anyone. They searched the countryside for Testificate zombies and didn't find any of those either.

[CP] - Is there a Nether portal or an End portal nearby at all?

[TLOT] There shouldn't be. The Testificates don't build them naturally. And you can bet if I found one I'd tear it down. As for fortresses...? I don't know. I've never had any luck finding those myself.

[CP] - Should we get some eyes of ender then?

[TLOT] Why? Do you just want to go explore the End? I've never been there on this seed and neither has Steve. Who knows what's there. 

[CP] - No, just thinking about what might have happened

[TLOT] Ah. - They emerge from the trees and come upon a small village, the grass has overgrown and there isn't anyone in sight. He heads for the center of the cluster of houses.

[CP] Follows close-

[TLOT] Gets into the space and stops cold. - I... smell fire... - He looks around. - and blood...

[CP] - So can I...

[TLOT] Starts searching around for anything that remains. 

\- some of the buildings are a bit damaged. as if weapons struck windows and walls. -

[CP] - How long ago did they say communication stopped?

[TLOT] A matter of weeks. This place is isolated. Dark woods are dangerous since you can get mobs during the day.

[CP] - This damage almost looks older...

[TLOT] Is getting more and more agitated, touching walls and steps and getting flashes of pain. -I... I think they're dead...

[CP] - If that's so, then what killed them?

[TLOT] Something hot... I'm finding smudges of scorched stone, and discolored woodbloacks.

[CP] - Then I think we might need to talk to the pigmen… See if they've recalled anything else

[TLOT] Is going in and out of the houses, searching the floors and steps for any clue. Finally he finds a blackened fragment and brings it out into the light. He hisses in recognition. It's part of a mask. -

[CP] - Wait a minute... That's familiar

[TLOT] It feels bad... like something that's been restrained.

[CP] - The pigmen that kidnapped that blacksmith, they were wearing masks...

[TLOT] But why kill a village? These people were out in the middle of nowhere. - His voice slows in dawning realization - they would have been.... just target practice....

[CP] - Then maybe they were kidnapping the blacksmith to stop him from making something. The rest of his village said that he had a... Fascination with lava...

[TLOT] Holds out the chunk- I need a moment, please take this from me before I break it.

[CP] Takes it and tosses it in his hands a little- You know, it did occur to me that the blacksmith might be related to Tungsten, his name is Bismuth...

[TLOT] Or they wanted something he knows how to make...

[CP] Takes off into the air to see if he can spot anything else-

-It's getting dark out and there's a bit of magenta light from a dense cluster of trees-

[CP] - Uh TLOT?

[TLOT] Looks up- What?

[CP] - There's something glowing in the woods

[TLOT] Walks under him- which way?

[CP] Points towards the glow-

[TLOT] Heads towards it with a heavy heart. It's a nether portal, almost obscured by weeds.

[CP] Comes back down to investigate the portal-

[TLOT] Is just standing a bit slumped in front of it.

[CP] - Well? Shall we take a look inside?

[TLOT] Steels himself- I'm going. - He heads for the glowing surface and hesitates only briefly before stepping inside -

[CP] Follows and almost slams into TLOT's back-

[TLOT] Stumbles a little and catches himself on a piece of netherrack - Dammit. Wait...

-The Nether is what it is. There's nothing around them that looks unnatural, except for the portal. -

[CP] - Well, nothing strange right off the bat...

[TLOT] Looks around - I can see the wall. That's different. I've never been near the edge before.

[CP] - Tiny Nether then

[TLOT] It's hard to think about it that way. - He walks near the edge of the platform they're on and looks down. - Oh my gods...

[CP] Approaches to look as well-

-Looking from above, there are several large black shells with little paths between them. The arrangment butts up to the soaring bedrock wall and is protected by a second wall made of quartz and netherrack.

[CP] - Do you want me to investigate?

[TLOT] No I'll just... - he's looking for a way down that doesn't involve falling.

[CP] Just starts floating down, but not before nudging TLOT off-

[TLOT] Totters for a moment with a suprised shriek and falls- You bastard!!!!!!!!!- He hits the netherrack far below with a crunch- 

\- /HerobrineTheLordofTears fell from a high place/ - 

[TLOT] Reappears in his bed in the castle and starts storming towards the cage in a very bad mood- 

\- Once on ground level he can see that it's a very small village, the shells resemble endermite shells but are being used as hut roofs. He hears the soft cry of a baby, and some quiet voices trying to shush it-

[CP] Completely shifts into his stealth mode and slips into the shadows to investigate the noise-

\- There's a small garden of netherworts and mushrooms in the center of the village. The only animal is a sickly looking mooshroom in a pen. In the largest hut a female pigperson who looks emaciated and frightened is tending to a pair of piglets wrapped in blankets. as far as he can tell the rest of the place is deserted. -

[CP] His eyes narrow as he comes closer, letting his voice carry to the woman- Who are you?

[???] She shrieks in alarm and grabs the babies close to her chest. She's a pigperson, but not a zombie. The babies are also healthy and pink.

[CP] - I have not come to harm you- He steps out of the shadows

[???] Is backed into a corner and the babies begin to cry- Please...

[CP] - Do you know who I am?

[???] Shakes her head no-

[CP] - To those above I am their god of war and fatherhood, I understand your need to protect the little ones

[???] Very quietly- then save us please... we're all that's left.

[CP] - No, you're not, we do know a method to revert your cursed bretheran and I can take you to those who have been changed

[???] They weren't cursed... they were slaughtered...

[CP] - You can tell your story later, in the safety of my household, but we should get you out of here. Is there a route back up? May I know your name?

[Sorpotel] I am... Sorpotel... And I would be most grateful...

[CP] - Let's go, I'm sure the rest of my pigmen will be excited to meet you

[Sorpotel] Hesistates - May I please take her sir? She'll just starve without anyone around. - she gestures at the Mooshroom.

[CP] - Sure, we already have one that wanders the main town- He simply goes over and picks the mooshroom up. Curiosity however draws him to a nearby roof where he pulls one of the shells off

[Sorpotel] Trying to comfort the babies. She looks very frightened to leave the small safety of the walls.

[CP] - Alright then, might have to do a little bit of teleportation- He focuses and teleports the small group up to the platform

[Sorpotel] Small cry of suprise. - Godly powers...!

[CP] - Yeah yeah, I am usually referred to as CP by the way

[Sorpotel] Cp... - She sees the portal and looks around nervously- 

-There's a bit of noise as a ghast floats closer-

[CP] Flips off the ghast before heading for the portal- Come on, once we're through I'll create an opening back to where I came from

[Sorpotel] Hustles after him, the little ones still crying.

-Once through he creates an opening to the cage-

[CP] - Just through here

[Sorpotel] Is just looking around in wonder - 

[Mooshroom] Mmmmmoo

[CP] Still carrying the mooshroom- My house is top side, you'll be safe

[Sorpotel] Shivers a little, her dress isn't much protection in the large drafty room. she's quick to follow him though, and the babies cries echo in the vast space.

-The offensive plant watches them leave-

[CP] Reaches top side and just places the mooshroom in with the pigs since their pen is closest and leads Sorpotel towards the house-

[Lie] Hears the crying and heads outside- CP? Is Aether okay?

[CP] - Er...

[Sorpotel] Looks rather pathetic with the two crying babies and entirely overwhelmed with the blue sky and green foliage all around her-

[Lie] - Oh, here, come inside. I have food for you and your children... CP? Go get our daughter!

[CP] - On it

[Sorpotel] Is looking everywhere but does as she's told. It's obvious she's relieved but exhausted.

[Lie] Tosses down a wool block for Sorpotel to sit on and begins pulling out the mashed food for the baby pigmen- Is there anything you would like to eat? I've got plenty of smashed food for your children...

[Sorpotel] Anything would be a blessing... Just... the little ones need it more.

[Lie] - There is no shortage of food here, there's more than enough for all three of you- She hands some mashed apples and carrots to Sorpotel- I'm Lie, and you are?

[Sorpotel] Nearly starts crying- bless you... - She's trying to feed them but it's becoming obvious she's not their mom and doesn't really know what she's doing. - I am Sorpotel... everyone just called me... Pot... before they were... - she sniffles- This is Coorg and Vindaloo...

[Lie] - Here, let me help- She gently takes one of the babies and starts feeding them- Where did my husband find you?

[Sorpotel] The Nether...

[Vindaloo] Is suprised to be in the strange-looking woman's arms and goes quiet-

[Lie] - The Nether? I suppose you wouldn't understand if I asked which one?

[Sorpotel] Which one???

[Coorg] Just eating-

[Lie] - To put it simply, there are multiple worlds, and multiple Nethers, can I ask where my husband took you once out of the Nether?

[Sorpotel] A vast room... glittering with gold.

[Lie] - Ah, so you come from TLOT's seed then. Well, it doesn't matter much at the moment. Here you are safe and will be helped. There is a small group of pigmen such as yourself here who follow my husband

[Sorpotel] I don't understand... but if I am welcome, that will be enough. - She bows her head as low as the child in her lap will allow. - For what it's worth, you will have my fealty as well.

[Lie] - I doubt we'll demand much of you, especially since you have little ones- She tickles Vindaloo's chin a little- Would you like me to call one of the other pigmen here to help you get settled in?

[Vindaloo] Happy little grunt, they're full and content. 

[Sorpotel] Rocks Coorg- You are a goddess of generosity miss.

[Blake] Bit of whining from the floor-

[Lie] Laughs a little- I am a goddess to some yes, but mostly friend to most- She gives a mental burst asking for one of the pigmen to come to the workroom, preferably one of the girls- It's alright Blake, Aether will be back soon

[Moth] Comes in curiously with Hoff behind her and sees the little ones- Oh! 

[Hoff] Is moved- You healed little ones mistress?

[Sorpotel] Is obviously impressed with how healthy and large her bretheren are. 

[Lie] - No, CP brought them here like this already

[Moth] Still... - She touches the small one in Lie's arms and the child snuggles happily- It is a good day. 

[Hoff] Is introducing herself to Sorpotel and exchanging small plesantries.

[Lie] - Could the two of you take Sorpotel to Eliza for some new clothes and help her get settled in?

[Moth] Takes Coorg gently and helps the smaller woman up- 

[Hoff] Absolutely.

[Lie] Offers Vindaloo to Hoff- I want you to make sure that all three of them have plenty to eat as well, you're free to use the garden for that and to get mashed food for the babies from in here

[Sorpotel] Is overwhelmed and cries a little- thank you...

[Hoff] Takes the little one from her- It would be my pleasure.

[Lie] - All of us are here for you if you need to talk

[TLOT] Stomps into Kore and the Testificates scatter - 

[Steve] Has retreated into the temple gardens to wait for everyone and is showing Aether the various statues-

[Aether] Spots the statue of her mother- Ma! Ma!

[Steve] Yep! That's your mom! - He giggles- And that big bump in her middle, that was you! You weren't done yet.

[Aether] - Bla?

[Steve] No, nothing of Blake. They hadn't seen him yet. But there's your dad! - He points out the small stone cat with a long-suffering expression peeking out from under Lie's dress.

[Aether] - Da?

[Steve] Yep! Daaaad. - He walks a bit farther to where Splender's statue is, there are tons of flowers. Some are Lie's magick ones and others are just colorful.-

[Aether] Tries reaching for the flowers- Ma.

[Steve] Holds her so she can touch a few tulips-

[Aether] Tries to grab one to put in her mouth-

[Steve] Okay, maybe don't eat it. -He casts about and plucks a healing blossom and offers it instead- I know this one is safe.

[Aether] Just starts cramming it in-

[Steve] Laughs- You're silly. 

[TLOT] Is just waiting on the steps for Cp. He's pacing so the villagers are leaving him undisturbed.

[CP] Returns and flies over Kore, looking for the red hair of his daughter-

[Steve] Wanders back towards the front of the building. He's feeling TLOT's unease.

[CP] Stops to hover as he scans-

[Steve] Walks back outside onto the front porch of the temple-My love? 

[TLOT] Gives him a hug. -Fucking Cp...

[Aether] Got a little too much flower in her mouth and coughs a little-

[CP] Spots his daughters hair and flies down- There you are

[TLOT] Hauls off and decks Cp in the face-

[CP] - Fucker!

[Aether] Laughs a little-

[TLOT] You pushed me off a cliff!

[CP] - Too bad you didn't survive, there was something super interesting at the bottom

[TLOT] Fuming-

[CP] - There was a female pigmen and two baby pigmen down there

[Steve] Wait... babies? Like healed pigpeople?

[CP] - Three of them

[TLOT] ...where are they now?

[CP] - I left them with Lie

[TLOT] Then I'll talk to them myself.

[Steve] Bounces Aether a bit-

[CP] - Okay but first give me my daughter and what is in her mouth?

[Steve] ...healing blossoms?

[CP] Grumbles- I did give you actual food for her you know

[Steve] She was trying to eat flowers so I gave her one that was safe.

[CP] Just sighs and opens a portal- Let's just go

[TLOT] Conferring quietly with Cherie. His reply is dripping with sarcasam. - Sure.

[CP] - Oh what now?

[TLOT] Flips Cp off before making his own portal and stalking through it. Steve follows him still carrying Aether and they close it behind them.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and just makes another opening, following TLOT and Steve out-

-They're already gone because TLOT tped directly to Lie. -

[CP] Tp's to his wife, figuring they went there-

[Lie] Had just fed Blake- There's my little Aether!

[Blake] Happy bouncing around-

[Steve] Gives Aether to Lie-

[Lie] Kneels down so Blake can check the baby over, knowing he won't settle down until he does-

[CP] - Where's Sorpotel?

[Lie] - With Hoff and Moth, I had them take her to Eliza for new clothes and to help her get settled in. Poor thing was so much smaller compared to those two...

[TLOT] Smaller? Like younger?

[Lie] - Malnourished, I could see her ribs

[TLOT] Pales a bit. - what in the world...?

[CP] - She was the only one in that little village, plus the babies and the mooshroom that I shoved into the pig barn for now. But it was interesting how the village was built. These were covering the roof- He pulls out the endermite shell

[Steve] Little gasp- But that was in the Nether???

[TLOT] They must have had contact with the Overworld at some point. I know that's part of one of the mods... but we've only ever seen them in jungle biomes.

[Lie] - What is it?

[TLOT] Raw elytra. It's the shell of a giant endermite. 

[Steve] Shudders. - It took Ma, Stevie, me and Mix to kill the last one we encountered.

[Lie] - Oh wow

[CP] - All their roofs were covered in these...

[Aether] Yawns-

[TLOT] Blinks- well that's one way to use them... it is pretty hard.

[Lie] - We can investigate later, but for now, let's let her and the kids get settled in. I'll let you know when she's ready to talk


	421. Sex Talk, Unlucky Starr

[CP] Huffs a little as he approaches Karla's place and knocks on the door-

[Karla] Is actually expecting Offender and regards him with suprise as she opens the door.

[CP] - I believe you have something that belongs to me

[Karla] Lets him in. - I do?

[CP] - Well according to my wife you have a certain bit of rope that I asked Aurum to make

[Karla] Oh! That! Planning a night of fun are we?

[CP] - Not until I can get a baby sitter and more copies of it

[Karla] Heads for some trunks along the wall, clearing away some random items in her way. - Stll. It's nice to know you let Lie be in control sometimes.

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about, that's for tying her up in the lava bath

[Karla] Holding the coil over one shoulder. - It's fireproof rope, wouldn't it work on you as well? Hot stuff.

[CP] Growls a little- That is not going to happen again

[Karla] Eyebrow- Again???

[CP] - None of your business

[Karla] Oh, but you can't drop a hint like that and not elaborate. That's cruel!

[Offender] - I agree~

[CP] Moves faster than Karla has ever seen him move to press himself up by the ceiling on the far side of the house- FUCK OFF!

[Karla] Breaks down in laughter-

[Offender] - Come on now Herobrine~ Tell the juicy details

[CP] - Not while you're here asshole

[Karla] I bet if I asked around someone else might know what happened...

[CP] - Don't you dare

[Karla] -shrugs- I won't bother if you just spill the beans on your own.

[CP] - It is absolutely nothing that you need to know!

[Offender] - Hey, can I see the rope?

[Karla] Oh, come on! -Shrugs it off her shoulder - It's just a fire-proof rope..?

[CP] Tenses and prepares to teleport-

[Offender] Proves why he's the superior predator as he teleports and grabs CP, dragging him back to the ground and getting the rope tightly around his wrist so he can't teleport without dragging Offender along, the slight EMP from Offender's teleport has left CP slightly wobbly-

[Karla] That was... impressive. But come on Cp. Tell us what happened!

[CP] - Fuck no!

[Offender] - I mean, we could just truss him up and leave him for his wife

[Karla] Eh... she'd probably just untie him. Maybe I should just go grab an honesty blossom...?

[CP] Tenses-

[Offender] - Ooo, that got a reaction~

[Karla] Just tell us the story, pretty please?

[CP] Growls-

[Offender] Shrugs and starts working the rope tighter around the brine to bind him- Maybe a bit of a memory jog?

[CP] - Fucking stop that!

[Karla] Turns to leave - I guess I'll go get the flowers.

[CP] Struggles- Fucker let me go!

[Offender] Happily- Nope!- He kicks CP's legs out from under him so he's kneeling

[Karla] Walks over to Lie's yard to snag a flower-

[Flux] Is in the garden gathering food- Oh, hello

[Karla] Waves politely- Hey Flux! Having a nice morning?

[Flux] - Indeed, and you?

[Karla] Pretty good considering Offender is visiting... Haha. It's always awkward when your boss hangs around and eats all your food.

[Flux] - Well, you know Lie is always willing to share

[Karla] a little sadly- I can replace everything but the turkey she gifted me. I'm still bitter about that.

[Flux] - Oh dear, well, I will let her know about that, I'm sure she'd be able to get you another

[Karla] I would appreciate that. Thank you. I'm in a bit of a hurry though... - She goes to continue on.

[Flux] - I understand- She continues to tend to the garden

[Karla] Reaches over the fence and picks the smallest blossom before rushing back across the yard with an air of mischevious glee.

[CP] Is trembling against Offender's hold, he's been rather well restrained by the fire proof rope-

[Karla] Comes back with the flower and stops- That wasn't nessesary, was it?

[Offender] Since he's used almost all the rope to tie CP he's placed his hand around CP's throat- Maybe not, but it is fun

[CP] Slight growl-

[Karla] Oh, come on Offender. He is my neighbor, and Lie is my friend. I just want to hear the dirt, not humilate him.

[Offender] - Aww, but haven't you ever wanted to see him like this? At your mercy to toy with?

[Karla] Mmm. He is a handsome man. But not my type, he's so... -she waves a hand airly- married.

[Offender] Mentally to Karla- That didn't stop you from fucking his wife~

[Karla] Slightly uncomfortable- She took care of me... I do sort of owe her.

[Offender] Long sigh- Fiiiine, but you're taking all the fun out of this

[Karla] her expression is wry - On the contrary, I have a plan to make it fun for both of you in equal measure. - She takes a breath and blows the honesty pollen all over both of them like the seeds of dandelion. - Now you can both spill the beans.

[Offender] - Ha! Like you'd need some pollen for me to answer questions

[CP] - I fucking hate both of you

[Karla] Just making sure nothing is held back. It's only fair. - she taps her chin- What's the hottest thing either of you have ever seen? Arousal-wise.

[Offender] - Everything

[CP] - Whenever Lie is tied up... Fuck you

[Karla] Offender... I'm aware that you could masturbate to the idea or the heat-death of the universe. I was hoping for a favorite in specific. And Cp... the fact that it's your wife when I'm pretty sure you've never even dated anyone else is weirdly old-fashioned and almost sweet. 

[Offender] - Nope, I like everything

[CP] - She's the only one that ever lasted long enough to even have a relationship with

[Offender] - Helps that Insanity nudged you that way

[Karla] I see.... Izzy is quite the little matchmaker. It'll be interesting to see how she develops under a real family... But that was merely a warmup. -She sits on the arm of the couch and crosses her legs demurely- I want to hear about the most humiliating sexual experience each of you have ever had. Smexy should go first. I'm betting his might be more richly detailed.

[Offender] - Humiliating? Not for me, but for some of my victims? Oh absolutely. Fucked on top of recently deceased family members, in the same room as their sleeping kids, it's so easy to humiliate humans... Shit, when was the last time I checked on that dungeon?

[CP] - The... The first time Lie made the lust blossom...

[Karla] That's a tad disappointing Smexy. But honest at least. Oh well. -she turns to Cp- I'm listening.

[CP] - For what?

[Karla] Tell us what happened!

[CP] - What happened when?

[Karla] Hmm. Haven't had to conduct an interrogation in quite some time... - she clears her throat a little- What exactly did Lie do to you the night the lust blossoms were first formed and tested?

[CP] Tenses- Fucked me

[Karla] Really???? You mean she actually pegged you??

[CP] - No!

[Karla] Finger in the anus? Buttplug?

[CP] - Fuck no!

[Offender] - Booooooring

[Karla] Then what was so humilating about it? Did she make you lick her shoes? Wear a dog collar? Whip you? Make you beg for sex?

[CP] - D... Dog collar, literally, and I was already begging thanks to that damn nectar and having not gotten to her quickly

[Karla] Did she keep you from coming?

[CP] - At first... She, she was sore...

[Karla] I'm confused, why was she sore?

[CP] - Because she'd made the damn flower earlier while we were fucking... Was before she got the recursive code

[Karla] Still doesn't sound like a big deal. And it's not like she's someone you hate. Why don't you let her be in charge occasionally? It doesn't always have to be about you.

[CP] - No, absolutely not

[Karla] Why not?

[CP] - You can blame your boss for that

[Offender] - Aww, just because of some teasing from me? You flatter me

[Karla] But... you trust Lie with your life, do you not?

[CP] - Of course, she literally keeps one of my hearts with her

[Karla] But you'd never let her restrain you?

[CP] Growls- No

[Offender] - Hmmm, maybe you should plant some seeds in his wifes mind about that my proxy

[Karla] On the contrary... I think he need therapy.

[Offender] - That's boring

[CP] - I don't need fucking anything other than this damn pollen to wear off!

[Karla] Shrugs- That it may be. But they are allies. - She smiles a bit crookedly. - They're also the first neighbors I've had in decades that didn't want to piss on my grave. It's an interesting feeling.

[Offender] - Oh? And just how would you suggest going about this?

[CP] Is growling a little-

[Karla] I didn't say I had all the answers, and I'm certainly not qualified. But you should probably let him loose.

[Offender] - Are you sure? And besides, I think the others have probably already given it a shot of getting him over this and probably haven't succeeded...

[Karla] I think so yes. And if his insecurity stems from you making him feel unsafe, I really doubt he'll relax and discuss his feelings with you anywhere near him.

[Offender] - Then I'll leave him for you to untie- He teleports off leaving the two alone

[Karla] Looks at Cp. - Under any other circumstances I'd call that cowardly.

[CP] - That's just how that fucker is

[Karla] At least he doesn't ask for much. - She picks at the knots so as not to ruin the rope.

[CP] - He can fuck off and die as far as I'm concerned

[Karla] Gently- I understand that his harassment has scarred you.

[CP] Growls a little as his hand flexes under the strain of the rope- He fucking did that to everyone in the manor

[Karla] Considering that sexual anything is his meat and drink, I'm not suprised.

[CP] - Thankfully Slender keeps him in check from actually doing anything

[Karla] I supposed as much, he seems rather protective of those under his charge. - she gets a knot loose and starts working on another. - Though that makes me wonder why he was able to get under your skin so much if you knew you were in no real danger. 

[CP] - Because if you didn't watch your back he would pounce it

[Karla] Ah, so the threat was always scarier then anything else... Well he is a boogeyman in the classic sense. For the record he is very good in bed, presuming you aren't someone he wants to kill afterwards.

[CP] - I don't fucking care, he can stay the fuck away. And for the record I don't necessarily like having you behind me either

[Karla] I didn't say you should invite his advances! And... why? What do you think I might do? This might suprise you, but I do actually respect you, a bit.

[CP] - That's just it, I don't know what you will do

[Karla] Stops fiddling for a minute and rests her chin on his shoulder- And the answer is... nothing at all. As I said, you are attractive, but Lie is my friend. Perhaps one day, I might be able to say the same for you.

[CP] Scowls and tenses under her touch a little- And you think I haven't caught your scent on my wife? You think I'm not aware of what you've done?

[Karla] I think you probably know, or have guessed. - her reply is matter-of-fact - I bullied her into masturbating herself once when you and her literally could not have sex, and I left her trussed up and waiting for your tender attentions on another occasion. You benefitted directly from the second time and I'm sure indirectly from the first since she was certainly calmer and less frustrated afterwards.

[CP] - That doesn't matter, she's not yours to touch

[Karla] I see. I admit I would be annoyed if you did something to Ever.

[CP] - You wouldn't ever see him again if I did anything to him

[Karla] Have we escalated to threats? I don't see any call for that.

[CP] - It's what always worked best in the past. Besides, either one of us could do great amounts of harm

[Karla] Lifts off his shoulder with a sigh and pats his head - Don't threaten me. It's not nessesary. - She resumes picking at the knots and pops another small one. - I've heard you're even capable of some rather smooth diplomacy when the mood strikes you.

[CP] - Only when it works to my advantage

[Karla] Little laugh- Of course. I'd critisize, but we're much the same. I usually don't get to see this side of you.

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Karla] Grins- The top of your head. It's not often I meet a man so much taller then me. Your hair is a bit oily though.

[CP] - That's not what I meant and you know it

[Karla] It is what I meant though. Sorry, I'm running off at the mouth a bit...

[CP] - Then out of curiosity, lets see how similar you are to your master... If there were no repercussions or consequence from anyone for your actions, what would you do to my wife?

[Karla] Blinks- Teach her to not be ashamed of her body and pleasure herself without feeling weird or guilty about it.

[CP] Scoffs- And that has been tried before

[Karla] You asked. That's my honest answer and at least you can rest easy knowing that truth. Lie is a friend. I like to see her happy, nothing more.

[CP] Grumbles-

[Karla] I'll pose a more interesting question then. If there were no consequences, would you kill me?

[CP] Thinks for a moment, mulling his response over in his mind- Only if you angered me again

[Karla] Nods- That's fair. -she gets the last of the ropes undone.

[CP] Pretty much tosses it across the room and shoots up to his full height again, he is most certainly not used to being the one on his knees-

[Karla] Doesn't move, she just gives him a curious look. - Walk around a bit if your knees are sore. That was a stress pose.

[CP] Scowls at her- You would know, wouldn't you

[Karla] I did go to boot camp, you really think I never pissed off my superiors enough to get punished?

[CP] - I don't fucking care- He starts heading for the door, not even caring that he's leaving the rope there

[Karla] Grabs the rope and walks after him. She gives it a little toss so the whole of it drops over his head like a horseshoe onto a pole.

[CP] It's sucked into his inventory and he continues to tromp off-

[Karla] Cp?

[CP] Turns to glare-

[Karla] Smiles and gives him a little wave, she can see Flux a little ways off, but still close enough to hear.- It was good talking to you. Say hi to Lie for me.

[CP] Flips her off and storms off-

[Offender] Teleports back so he's behind Karla- I'd say he's always had a stick up his ass, but it's more likely that he needs something up his ass

[Karla] I'm not so sure. I think a lighter touch is called for. Do you know what the best way to attract a cat is?

[Offender] - Pussy or real cat?

[Karla] rolls her eyes- Real cat.

[Offender] - Catnip

[Karla] No. Cats don't like it when you go straight for them either. There's a reason they're attracted to standoffish people with allergies and such. The trick is to be calm and let them come to you. 

Cp has some very deep-seated issues. I think the best cure will involve him believing it was his idea to begin with.

[Offender] Scoffs- Good luck convincing him of that

[Karla] -shrugs- You came right back, I presumed you'd want to pick my thoughts.

[Offender] - Oh of course I want to know your plan, but I know you also like to be cryptic

[Karla] Very perceptive Smexy, but I'm still thinking. I am also fairly certain that this is more a carrot then stick situation and confrontational therapy would make it even worse. Not everyone is suited for a kinky existence, either.

[Offender] - Well he certainly likes tying his wife up, speaking of, perhaps you should focus on his wife for a bit... She might prove crucial for your plan...

[Karla] Something specific on your mind?

[Offender] - No, but we know he listens to her, and we know she does enjoy her ass played with, I think the first step might be convincing him to attend to her like of that willingly

[Karla] True... a good relationship should include both parties getting their needs met.

[Offender] - I'll leave this to you, if I get anywhere near her she'll just freeze up

[Karla] Taps her boot thoughtfully- That's for the best. This needs a gentler touch. perhaps one of the psychic brines even.

[Offender] - Then you should go talk to them, I on the other hand have a little brother to annoy

[Karla] Gives him a sideways glance. - Enjoy it while you can.

[Offender] - Oh I will- He teleports away and leaves Karla alone for now

-Starr was hiding in the bathroom again. She leaned her head against the cool cement wall and tried to get her breathing under control. She knew all the signs of a panic attack, complete with a splitting migrane. But as always there was that thread of fear that this might be the time she actually had a heart attack. She just wanted to do her job dammit. There was nothing in the technical description of teachers aide that included harassment about her waistline and gender discrimination. 

She was perfectly aware that her hair was an unprofessional pink color and her favorite black and white scarf was hopelessly out of style, but these were things she did to make herself happy. She huffed, it's not like anyone else was going to do it for her.

Three other girls walked into the bathroom, students by the sound, cheerfully chatting and clinking makeup as they checked themselves in the mirror. 

Starr's head throbbed painfully at the sudden wave of sounds and she fumbled in her own bag for her pain medication. In desperation grabbing the little pills and swallowing them dry. She leaned against the far wall of the big stall and slid down to the floor, dizzy and disoriented.Faintly she heard a small alarm go off on one of their phones and the girls exited in a noisy giggling flock. She wondered dimly what it would be like to be one of them. Thin and pretty, with all the boys lusting after her and begging for her attention. Instead of calling her hippo and lardass, hiding her papers and generally acting far below their ages. 

She shook her head, this is a college dammit. A community college, but a college all the same! She didn't have time for their nonsense. It was hard enough trying to do her own schoolwork in addition to substitute teaching and running errands for crusty professors who couldn't even be bothered to go to the snack machine down the hall. "Oh I'm sure you know where it is sweety, and get me a coffee too. No sugar." 

The young woman curled her fists in rage at the memory, and the tension of muscles made the pain behind her eyes intensify. She was slowly realizing something was very wrong. She felt strange and distant, her limbs fuzzy and unresponsive. With a titanic force of will she managed to nudge her purse and the contents spilled on the floor, the remaining painkillers escaping from the little jar with a skittering noise across the tile. 

Too many... too much... her head lolled sideways as her breathing slowed, her spirit raging against the prison of flesh that was suddenly crumbling around it. Darkness slipped gently over her like a shroud and carried away her last breath in skeletal hands. 

-The accidents started about a month later. A vending machine that fell on a principal who was shaking it. That one was written off as unfortunate since he wasn't following directions anyway. The male student whose brakes failed and sent his car to a crunching halt at the bottom of a hill, wrapped around an old oak tree like lovers reuinted. Another boy severely concussed by a book that slipped from a top shelf in the library, and yet another who found a razor blade in his food a bit too late. 

There were whispers about a bathroom that no one wanted to use. Where the air was cold and the faucets would turn themselves on and off. The window into the deans office shattered in the middle of the night, and people reporting being pushed suddenly as they came close to the tops of staircases. The students recalled the TA that had overdosed in the bathroom a few weeks before. It had been on a Friday and the girl who had found the stiff and bloated corpse on Monday morning was still in occasional therapy trying to banish the grisly image. 

So they blamed it on a ghost and the murmurs grew. 

Was it an accident? Or something more sinister? Either way, encountering the ghost was frightening and sometimes... deadly. So they called her Unlucky.

Unlucky Starr.

[EJ] Once again the creepy pasta bumped into the banister that would guide him down the stairs and sent him cursing as he rubbed the part of his thigh that had hit. It was alright if somebody had just used it, because then there was at least residual heat there, but otherwise it looked just like everything else. His stomach was growling again and he decided to see if he could get anything down as he went into the kitchen-

[Polybius] Is perched on a stool playing with two DS's at the same time. His disconnected hands floating over the small handhelds as they rest on the counter.

[EJ] - The fuck are you doing in here?

[Polybius] Without turning around - Playing games genius.

[EJ] Scowls a little- Yeah well at least I can see you. Is Jeff fucking up the living room again?

[Polybius] I have no idea and I don't care. There's a tasty outlet under the counter and that's all I need. [A wire from the tangle at the back of his head is plugged into the socket.]

[EJ] Scoffs and heads towards the fridge. As his hand reaches for the handle his fingers brush against a few loose threads- Great, feels like Puppeteer is here...

[Polybius] I could have told you that. Lazy fuck...

[EJ] - Yeah well I can't see worth shit anymore, okay?

[Polybius] Eh, that's rough man. Still, could be worse right?

[EJ] - Oh it is. Can't eat organs anymore, but I can't bring myself to eat normal food either

[Polybius] Why not?

[EJ] - I just... My body is so used to getting sick from it that my brain won't let me

[Polybius] I'd offer you a bump, but I think it would just fry your butt.

[EJ] - No shit- He reaches for one of Sally's applesauce packets- The fuck is this?

[Polybius] Glances up - Applesauce.

[EJ] - Might as well try- He pops open the top and it takes him a bit to bring it to his lips, as soon as he tastes it though he rushes for the sink to retch

[Slender] Enters from the outside, having been patrolling his woods- EJ? Are you alright?

[Polybius] He tried to eat Sally's apple mush.

[EJ] - No, still can't eat shit

[Slender] - I see... Well, perhaps a distraction is in order...

[Polybius] Is still playing, but his screen flickers some eyes as he listens-

[Slender] - I received word from Zalgo that a new creepy pasta is forming, now normally we'd allow them to develop fully as a killer first, but considering the current circumstances...

[Polybius] Oh great...

[Slender] - From what information I have received you and Polybius may actually be the best suited for bringing this new comer in

[Polybius] Another new digital brat?

[Slender] - No, more along the lines of Sally's strain

[Polybius] Closes the two games- Really...

[Slender] - I will write down the information for you and then you can go. I will move the manor close to the location you will be going to

[EJ] - What should we expect human wise?

[Slender] - Possibly only a few security guards, and perhaps a few college students

[Polybius] Then... I suppose you want me online. I can't exactly blend the fuck in.

[Slender] - Yes, that would be helpful

[Polybius] Hops off the stool and unplugs his cable- Okay... I'm on it...

[EJ] Watches as Slender leaves for his office to write down the information the creepy pasta will need-

[Polybius] Guess it's just you and me. Do us both a favor and cram something down your maw so you don't fucking pass out.

[EJ] - I'll be fine jack ass

[Slender] Returns and hands EJ some papers-

[EJ] Is surprised he can read the letters until he realizes they were written with an ink that had been heated up before being applied- So, a suicide created them?

[Slender] - So it appears

[Polybius] Peeks. - Have they killed yet?

[Slender] - Zalgo believes so

[Polybius] Tasty. - He rolls his head and there's a rather wet cracking noise from his neck-

[Slender] - The manor has already been shifted so we are near the campus, I trust you will return with the fresh blood

[EJ] - Yes sir

[Polybius] Scans over the paperwork again. - Just get me close and I'll slip in.

[EJ] Turns and heads out of the house and into the woods-

[Polybius] Follows him at a loping pace with poor posture. - I suppose I'm your seeing eye dog here too. Woof.

[EJ] - Not so much out here, things are a bit clearer- He crouches lower as they near the edge of the woods which is only a few yards from one of the back walls of the school- Do you see a doorway? All I'm seeing is windows...

[Polybius] We're coming at it from the back. Let's follow the wall a bit.

[EJ] Squints to see farther- I think I see a bigger cold spot down there, maybe a door?

-The buildings here aren't new, but fairly well maintained. The paint is industrial and slightly faded. 

[Polybius] There's a fire door. I'll jack in and turn off the alarm. - He trots down a bit farther and puts his hands on a junction box jutting a little bit away from the wall. His screen flickers and he works with the circuits inside until the fire door pops silently open with a soft thunk.

[EJ] Darts forwards and slips inside before looking up, he's following the small bit of heat in the electrical wires to figure out where walls are- Heh, guess you do get to be my guide dog, we just have to get you to some cameras...

[Polybius] Is listening. -Just be quiet... there are still a few people here. Some of the computers are in use.

[EJ] Grins- I can take care of that easily- He pulls his hood up so his face is hidden and listens as well before heading towards the noises of computers

-One source of the hum is from a locked office. Probably a skitterish teacher working late. There's also a faint buzz from a lost and found bin under an information desk. It a forgotten phone ringing hopefully in the shadows of the box.

-The air is cold and there's a vague sense of foreboding-

[EJ] Ignores the teacher for now, figuring they can be a scapegoat if needed and reaches to pick up the vibrating phone. The light illuminates under his hood so he keeps his head ducked as he turns the phone off-

[Polybius] Give me that anyway. It probably has access to the schools wifi-

[EJ] Hands it over- I'm gonna start looking around, have fun- He begins stalking down the hallway, his footsteps silent on the linoleum floor as he sticks to the shadows

[Polybius] Whatever -He gets online and slinks behind the desk, sitting on the floor and plugging himself in to watch the security cameras.

-There's a bit of locker rattling at the very end of a long hallway-

[EJ] Stops and listens, muttering slightly to himself- Why didn't we bring Sally?

-There's a bit of commotion from up ahead and then a few thumps of things falling on carpet.

[EJ] Moves closer to investigate-

-As he turns the corner, the glass doors of a library come into view. They're locked but he can see some flickering light from within.

[EJ] All he see's is a spot of warmth in a square of black and he ends up walking right into the glass doors-

-thump-

[EJ] Curses and fumbles for the lock on the door-

-It's a normal type. Two heavy doors with reinforced windows and long handle knobs. There's another sharp bang from inside-

[EJ] Listens again and when he hears nothing he works on slowly and quietly opening the door. He sniffs the air as he steps inside to see if he can smell anything unusual-

-Smells like books with just a hint of finals week flop sweat.

[EJ] Looks around for any distinctive shapes or spots of heat or cold- Now then, what was making that noise?

-A book is tossed off a shelf and bangs to the floor. The light source is a single warm desk lamp, it's flickering softly.

[EJ] Flicks his gaze between where the sound came from and the lamp, trying to decide which to investigate first-

-There's a whoosh of cold air and he's shoved hard from the back and stumbles towards the rather pointy edge of a study table-

[EJ] - Fuck!- He quickly turns to look for the source, his hood sliding back to reveal his still mostly gray skin and dark sockets where his eyes should be. The faint golden pinpricks seeming to get smaller but more intense as he scans the room

-A few more books fall off, it seems like someone is just running a hand over the stacks and methodically pulling them down-

[EJ] - Come on, just show yourself already! I don't feel like playing games

-There's a whoosh of air and it sends him off balance as if someone muscled by him and elbowed him in the process-

[EJ] His eyes finally pick up on the moving cold mass and he begins tracking it- There you are

-The mass darts around a corner and a file full of papers is tossed hard from behind the front desk onto the floor-

[EJ] Follows it- Come on, my job is to bring you back to the manor, before something worse gets you

-The mass rushes him agains and he feels the ghost of something soft around his neck and being pulled tight from behind-

[Polybius] Dashes into the room and swears vehemently as Ej is lifted slightly off the floor-

[EJ] Opens his mouth in a snarl, showing his razor sharp teeth as he grasps at whatever is holding him-

-it feels like a long scarf and it's very tight- 

[Polybius] Runs up behind him and swipes at the air ineffectually- Fucking hell!

[EJ] - All I see is a cold mass! Polybius! What are you picking up?

[Polybius] It's a ghost! Looks like a large woman! 

-The scarf gets tighter at the word 'large'. -

[EJ] - Ngh, maybe don't call her that?

[Polybius] I can't get her off you! I can't even touch her!

[EJ] Scowls- Oh well your useful then! Can you get a message to the proxies?

[Polybius] Pulls out the phone and starts texting-

[EJ] - ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? WHY ARE YOU TEXTING!?

[Polybius] I could just leave you know, you're turning a lovely shade of purple-

[EJ] Flips Polybius off-

-It isn't long before a giggle is heard-

[Polybius] I thought you wanted help dipshit. Get rekt.

[Sally] She forms, the blood dripping down her face. She can perfectly see Starr unlike the two boys- Um, miss?

[Starr] Is grinning madly as she chokes Ej with her striped scarf, but hesitates when the little girl addresses her.

[Sally] - Hi! I'm Sally! And this is Mr. Charlie!- She holds out her teddy bear

[Starr] Slowly lowers Ej to the floor and lets him loose with a kick in the back of the knee. - You can see me?

[Sally] - Of course I can! I'm like you! A ghost!

[EJ] Coughs- Thanks Sally- He rubs his throat a little

[Starr] Adjusts her position. She's a hefty woman with messy hair dyed a pale pink, she's wearing a long black and white scarf that's covered in narrow stripes. Her shoes are thick docker boots over white tights and she's wearing a shapeless black sweater and a short pink skirt. - Yeah... a ghost. -She slumps a little, regarding her hands unhappily.

[Polybius] Is watching Sally curiously- So should I have brought my Oujia board or some shit? 

[Starr] Scowls at him- what's with the object-headed freak and the frat boy?

[Sally] - That's Polybius and EJ! Papa sent them to find you! I like your hair! I love pink!

[Starr] Papa? And what do you want with me? Uh... thanks. 

[EJ] - Slender, her Papa, said that your one of us, just newly formed. And there's a huge shit storm coming. Normally he'd wait to approach you till you'd settled, but that's not an option. Come here Sally, your bleeding again

[Sally] Skips over to EJ and stands there as he uses his sleeves to wipe away the blood on her face-

[Starr] I don't understand... Is someone pissed that I've been haunting this place?

[EJ] - Quite the opposite really...

[Sally] Giggles again- Our house is filled with killers!

[Starr] .... - Looks really unsure. - Uh... sorry I choked you then... slim.

[EJ] - Not the first time it's happened...

[Sally] - EJ is one of our doctors!

[Starr] Thumbs at Polybius - And this one?

[Polybius] Has pulled out his handheld and is making a slightly bleepy noise as he plays a Pokemon game. - huh?

[EJ] - A digital creepy pasta

[Starr] He's creepy all right.

[EJ] - It's what you are. Creepy pasta's are entities like ourselves. Considered urban legends, but actually living

[Starr] I may be unsure of a few things, but I'm pretty damn sure I'm dead. I spent what felt like an eternity watching my corpse bloat and sag in that damn bathroom for almost three days!

[Sally] - Like a balloon

[EJ] - Not a good balloon Sally...

[Sally] - But LJ-

[EJ] Puts hand over Sally's mouth- Not right now Sally

[Starr] Makes a sour face. - I think I'm going to go back to trashing the deans office. Nice talking to you.

[EJ] - Look, our orders were to bring you back to the manor

[Starr] Yeah... I care why?

[Sally] - Because Papa says there's a war coming...

[EJ] - And it's very serious. I'm putting this out there right now, Slender will never force you, but what's coming? It will shackle your mind and bend you to it's will, and you won't be able to resist

[Starr] So what are you offering then? I'm no soldier. I'm just a fat ghost with a grudge.

[Sally] - No, entities like us are more than that, and Papa can always help train you!

[Starr] Shifts around a bit. -

[EJ] - Slender knows we will have to fight, but our household? Fucking hell we're a family. You will have support and help

[Polybius] Little snort. - Dysfunctional family...

[Starr] -thinking- Wait.... Slender?

[EJ] - Yeah, you know, as in the Slenderman? Freaking giant ass stick figure with no face

[Sally] - That's my Papa!

[Starr] Eyebrow- Seriously? That's like a real thing?

[EJ] - And so are the rest, now come on, I don't want to be here any longer- He turns and walks right into a table- Fuck!

[Starr] Snickers- 

[Polybius] Glances up from his game. - Wait... you said she has pink hair? She's probably a weeb. - He looks in the ghosts direction- We'll set you up with your own room, computer and free wifi. 

[Starr] Waffling but coming around - hmmmm

[Sally] Is giggling at EJ- Yeah! And we can have tea parties! And play games!

[Starr] And what happens if I don't like it?

[EJ] - I mean, Slender would let you leave, but most problems are just solved by us beating the shit out of each other- He's inching around the table now

[Starr] narrowed eyes - I'm not gonna get in trouble? I'm pretty tired of being bullied.

[EJ] - Nah, Slender only steps in if we break too many things or if it looks like someone might seriously die

[Starr] Okay... fine... - she looks at Ej- Why did they send a blind guy to find a ghost anyway?

[Sally] - EJ used to see really well! But then Mr. Death removed his curse and, and now he just see's hot and cold

[EJ] - It's called thermal Sally

[Starr] Hmm. Weird. - shifts uneasily- 

[Polybius] I thought we were in a hurry?

[EJ] - Yeah yeah, let's go

[Sally] Smiles and skips ahead to take EJ's hand- Do you think Papa will let us go get ice cream EJ?

[EJ] - You'd have to ask him Sally

[Starr] We could steal some from the cafe freezer...

[Sally] - I want strawberry!

[EJ] - I'm not sure where that is nor can I tell what is what...

[Sally] - But didn't Doc make you those glasses?

[EJ] - Shut up Sally

[Starr] I can show you. And don't be a dunce. If you're blind without your glasses, put the damn things on.

[EJ] - Fuck you, I don't need them

[Sally] - You didn't bring them, did you...

[Starr] Wisps through Sally a little- Dammit... just come this way-

[Sally] - Yay! Ice cream! Ice cream!

[EJ] Huffs but does follow-

[Starr] Leads them into a carpeted area and over to a cafe counter. The listed food is a bit better then normal cafeteria fare. - The freezer is in there- she points to the back of the kitchen- take whatever you want.

[Sally] Rushes back-

[EJ] - Careful Sally

[Sally] Struggles a little to open the freezer door but does succeed and starts pulling out ice cream-

[Starr] Has a somewhat covetous eye- I miss food.

[EJ] - Don't worry, eventually you'll be able to eat again, Sally should be proof of that

[Polybius] Says the guy who can eat, but is too wound up and stubborn to do so...

[EJ] - I'm sorry, but at least I can walk around while eating, asshole

[Polybius] It's only because Slender would have a fit if I took the car battery with me. Either way; kiss my ass.

[EJ] - We don't have a car!

[Polybius] Sputters - and that's why I can't take it. Stupid. 

[Starr] Is regarding them with a calculting expression and mutters- why are cute guys always dumb or assholes?

[Sally] Returns- Because they haven't found their mates yet. The others have calmed after finding their mates... But EJ is actually really smart! He was in med school!

[Starr] Sniffs a little- oh really? I guess I'm never going to get my degree... fuck it anyway. They can't collect student loans from a dead person.

[EJ] - Fuck student loans and degree's. Learned far more on my own anyways

[Starr] Unless you have some kind of massive library, I don't think that's going to work for me.

[Sally] - Papa has lots of books! And so do EJ and Locklear!

[EJ] - Slender can help you acquire any books you want, now we should be going. What were you studying?

[Starr] English lit. I was going to teach. Not that it matters now...

[EJ] - Slender's library would be of more interest to you then- He's heading towards what he thinks is a door

[Starr] Uh that's a- 

[Ej] Walks directly into a floor to ceiling window. - THUMP- 

[Polybius] That's a window dumbass

[EJ] - Shut up! It's door shaped and cold like a door!

[Starr] at Sally- Is he always this stubborn?

[Sally] - Yes, but he's a really good doctor!

[EJ] His stomach growls- Damnit...

[Starr] Take about five steps to your right and there's the door. 

[Polybius] I was kind of enjoying him walking into things.

[EJ] - You guys go ahead, I need to grab something- He turns around and starts using his sense of smell to trace back towards the teacher still in the building

[Sally] - EJ? Are you hunting?

[EJ] - Yeah

[Sally] - But Papa said you can't eat those anymore...- She hugs Mr. Charlie close

[Polybius] Grabs Ej with one floating hand and drags him back- I don't feel like watching you barf. Let's. go. 

[Starr] Geeze... is he anorexic? He does look really skinny.

[Sally] - No, he was a cannibal, but now that his curse is gone he can't eat organs without problems

[Starr] Well that's pretty intense. 

[Polybius] Is frog-marching Ej out the door-

[EJ] - Fucker let go!

[Sally] Takes Starr's hand- Let's go! Papa is waiting!

-Outside EJ stops and tilts his head up towards a nearby tree-

[EJ] - I'd say Slender is a little more than nearby...

-There's a body speared onto the higher branches, it was a security guard-

[Starr] Follows his eyes up - yikes... Remind me not to piss him off.

[Sally] - Papa wouldn't do that to you

-A shape detangles itself from the treeline and as it approaches it's obviously Slender-

[Slender] - Ah, so this is the new one...

[Polybius] I'm glad you can see her, because I certainly can't.

[Starr] Trembles a little- That's big...

[EJ] - I just see a black mass...

[Slender] - Her form will solidify after a bit of time, then everyone should be able to see and interact with her as you do with Sally

[Starr] That's cool. Because right now I feel like a really lame imaginary friend.

[Slender] - Come, we shall take you to your new home

[EJ] Licks his lips a little as he eyes the corpse in the tree-

[Polybius] I see that look. Don't bother. 

[Starr] Adjusts her scarf nervously and moves to follow-

[Slender] Leads them into the woods and soon the dead tree's surround them- Keep a hold of Sally's hand, she will help you cross the barrier until I am able to mark you properly

[Sally] - Don't worry, it doesn't hurt, just keeps us safe

[Starr] Takes Sally's hand uncertainly - stupid- p-pills...

[EJ] - Pills?

[Starr] Growls - my pain pills.... I accidently took too many. At least dead I don't have those awful migraines anymore... It felt like someone was trying to hammer my eyeballs out from the inside.

[Sally] - But if you hadn't then you wouldn't be joining our family!

[Starr] Lets just say I'm a little nervous about being recruited. 

[Polybius] Beats being a zombie.

-They pass the barrier and enter the lush green woods on the other side-

[Sally] - We're almost home!

[Starr] Her tone is guarded - This looks... nicer...

[EJ] - It's part of home

[Sally] Let's go of Starr's hand and goes towards Slender who lifts her up into his tendrils-

[Starr] Looks around - I feel weird. I've never been able to get away from the school grounds on my own. 

[Slender] Turns to look at her- Do you require a boost in energy?

[Starr] You can do that?

[Slender] - Of course child- He reaches over, long fingers being gently placed on her forehead and she feels a wave of energy pass through her and settle in her core

[Starr] Is suddenly more visible but still a bit transparent- WHOAH. 

[Polybius] Looks at her. - Yep, weeb. Hipster weeb but still. 

[Starr] Hey! 

[Polybius] At Slender - I promised her a computer.

[Slender] - Then I will send word to the digital members to retrieve one for her

[EJ] - Yeah she's still just a black mass to me

[Starr] Go put your glasses on then, dingus. Are they really that dorky looking that it hurts your ego to wear them?

[EJ] - I'm not wearing those damn things

[Slender] Just sighs and continues leading the way. Soon the manor looms into sight and Slender leads them up the stairs and into the front hall. Before he can speak another voice cuts through the air-

[Jeff] - Hey Slendy! Where's the food!

[Slender] - Soon Jeffrey, soon

[Starr] Wow.... someone is loaded...

[Sally] - Papa's really old! He has lots of money!

[Slender] - Child, I apologize for rushing this but I do need to make dinner for the rest. For now I'll assign EJ to stay with you until dinner is done, then I will assign you a room

[Starr] Is just looking around - Beats the heck out of a dorm...

[Polybius] Am I dismissed?

[Slender] - Yes Polybius, you are

[EJ] Reaches for the stair banister, somebody had gone down the stairs recently since he can still see the heat from their hand on the railing- Come on ghost girl, it will be awhile before dinner is ready

[Starr] Bah... it's not like I can have any any way.... - she glances around as she follows him- lots of bloodstains...

[EJ] - Well yeah, this is a house full of killers- He's running his hand down the wall, counting doors until he reaches his

[Starr] offhandedly- I'd still mop occasionally... Some of this furniture and fixtures, this stuff is antique.

[EJ] - It does get cleaned, we just track in blood faster- He opens his door and shuffles inside. There are books everywhere, mostly medical and peeking out from under some papers are the glasses Doc made for EJ

[Starr] Pauses to peruse some titles - This is a pretty nice collection. If only for the age of it. And I see some fat textbooks that would certainly put a dent in any students college fund.

[EJ] - Started off just stealing them, but a few are the original ones I had. If you want the really old textbooks you should talk to Locklear next time he's here- He sits in a very comfy looking arm chair placed near the window and a small table

[Starr] Is testing surfaces - I probably will... and I feel a little more... solid? Certainly stronger. It's not too hard knocking stuff off, but holding on to it? That's harder.

[EJ] - Your energy will rise and you will get stronger, especially the next time we get those fruits...

[Starr] Is trying to lift a very large book off the table- That's...good...! Uh, fruits?

[EJ] Waves a hand a bit- These weird white fruits, they give us an energy boost and are supposed to help protect us for a year

[Starr] Has managed to lift the book about an inch off the table and is visibly straining to hold it there- Sounds good!

[EJ] - Don't strain yourself, put... Whatever it is, down

[Starr] It's.. it's a book! And I'm okay! I'm doing it!

[EJ] - Alright, whatever

[Starr] drops the book with a little thump. - That was still good. - She looks around and sees a little twinkle of reflected light. - I think I found your glasses.

[EJ] - Break em

[Starr] Why? Do you just like stumbling around and bumping into stuff?

[EJ] - I'd rather not have to use them, I'd actually prefer to still have that discharge rather than those damn things

-Somebody goes running by in the hallway-

[Starr] Is focused on picking up the glasses now, she's quiet because she's concentrating.

[EJ] Gives her a moment, but soon his curiosity gets the better of him as he stands and moves towards her- What are you doing now?

[Starr] Shushes him. Her hands are around the frames and she's moving them a little bit at a time just slightly above the surface of the counter.

[EJ] - I can see your hands are like, half a foot apart and that's it

[Starr] Moves farther over the table and lifts the glasses a little higher, trying very hard not to drop them-

[EJ] - For fucks sake give me those- He reaches for them

[Starr] Jumps a little as the glasses are taken from her hands- I didn't need help!

[EJ] Feels the shape and scowls as he begins squeezing them to break them-

[Starr] Swats them upward so they land in his hair - hehe!

[EJ] Scowls and reaches up to grab them again so he can get rid of them-

[Starr] Is giggling and using her newfound energy and solidity to bat his hands around and obstruct him.

[EJ] - Stop that!

[Starr] Nope! - She reaches for the glasses on his head, trying to drop them over his face- I want to see!

[EJ] - You can see! I can't!

[Starr] No I want to see what these look like on you! - She's just toying with him now-

-The glasses finally slip down onto his face and he tenses as he finally actually see's Starr. His breath hitches and he finds himself frozen and without words-

[Starr] Hey, those look okay. I think you just like to complain.

[EJ] - They... Uh... You...

[Starr] What's that weird look for? Oh... I get it... - She makes a sour face- Now that you can see me? Yeah... I'm fat. Get over it.

[EJ] Yanks the glasses off and throws them across the room, trying to catch his breath, he can hear Slender calling everyone to dinner- Come on, it's food time- He heads for the door

[Starr] I think I'll bow out, thank you. - She makes an attempt to angrilly plop down into his chair and actually suceeds in moving the cushions under her a bit.

[EJ] - Sorry, but that's not how it works in this house, everyone when in the house comes to every meal, it's Slender's way of making sure we're okay and so he knows who's in the house

[Starr] pouts- Make me, bat boy.

[EJ] - I won't have to, Slendy will come up here and drag you down there himself

[Starr] Stands up with a huff and defiantly knocks some papers off his table like a bored cat-

[EJ] Rolls his eyes and leads the way-

[Starr] Flicks a few pencils and a scalpel off the table as well.

[EJ] - Do not mess with my tools

[Starr] Ppppppth


	422. Spawn of Madness, Mask Thieves

[Salvatge] Is wrapped around Dolly in her bed, snuggling into her back as she reads- Mmm, my goddess

[Dolly] Smiles softly- Someone's feeling affectionate.

[Salvatge] - Of course, you deserve every bit of love I can give

[Dolly] Happy hmmmm-

[Salvatge] Perks a little- Ah, feels like Deer has the little wild one right now

[Dolly] Oh? You can feel the child?

[Salvatge] - Of course, all children start wild, Deer's energy however, well, she doesn't seem right...

[Dolly] Puts the book away - That's not good. Any chance she's just tired?

[Salvatge] - Possibly, should we go check?

[Dolly] Swings her legs off the bed - I think so as well-

[Salvatge] Slight groan as he follows Dolly out of the room and into the main part of the lab-

[Deer] Is standing at the table changing Izzy's diaper, her physical appearance showing that she's stressed-

[Izzy] - Ma!

[Dolly] Deerheart...? You don't look so well. Do you need help darlin?

[Deer] - Hmm? Oh, hey Dolly. I'm fine, Izzy here's just been keeping us running around non stop, that's all

[Salvatge] - Is she being a little wild thing?

[Deer] - That's one way of putting it

[Dolly] Curls a hand around Salvatage's - Perhaps we could, watch her for a while? Let you get some rest?

[Deer] - I don't want to impose...

[Izzy] Happy noise-

[Salvatge] - The seed can't function properly if you're this tired Deer

[Dolly] It's no big deal. My child is grown and I find myself blissfully idle here. Let me help you.

[Deer] - What do you think Izzy?

[Izzy] Happy burble-

[Deer] - I think that might be a yes, do you know where everything is Dolly?

[Dolly] I know where the food is...? 

[Deer] Points to the trunks by Idolus' tank- Diapers, blankets, and a couple bottles of milk are over there, plus a pacifier I think, mashed food is up in the library trunk

[Dolly] Which library? You guys have at least three...

[Deer] - The one by the kitchen- She picks up Izzy and hands her to Dolly

[Dolly] Ah, the smaller one across from the polar bear cage. Got it. - she takes Izzy gently- hey little darlin. How's your day going? 

[Izzy] Gives Dolly a face, she's not sure about this new strange woman holding her-

[Deer] - Thank you for this, both of you

[Dolly] Anytime you need help, just ask. Go relax.

[Deer] - I will, once I find Doc that is- She starts heading up the stairs

[Salvatge] Rests his chin on Dolly's shoulder and lightly tickles the tip of Izzy's nose- Such a small thing, but a curious one

[Dolly] teasing a bit-I see that face Izzy, you're a crafty one. Already figuring stuff out. - she smiles widely- like who to be cute at for maximum effect! 

[Deer] Is almost out of the lab when she turns to shout down the stairs- Oh and Dolly? Don't let your crystal touch her, we wouldn't want her to accidentally die- She then hurries or of the lab

[Dolly] Die? What in the world..? 

[Zeke] Comes downstairs - hey mom, Salvatage. Deerheart sure ran past me in a hurry. Everything okay? 

[Dolly] I believe it was the call of the wild. 

[Salvatge] Snickers a little- That and a cryptic message

[Izzy] Is sticking her fingers in her mouth-

[Zeke] Looks confused - you think she had to pee???  
[Dolly] chuckles- Close. That's the call of nature. 

[Salvatge] - Have you met Izzy yet Zeke?

[Zeke] Blushes- No... I've been rather busy... With... Things...

[Salvatge] - Well that's no reason to be shy, plus we're watching her right now

[Zeke] Comes the rest of the way down-She's Doc and Deerheart's kid right? 

[Salvatge] - Yes, she is

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Zeke] She's so pale...

[Dolly] Now that you mention it... Her complexion is only a little bit whiter then yours... 

[Salvatge] - Heh, maybe she's a long lost sister of yours Zeke!

[Zeke] Seems unsettled and his markings shift uncertainly. His third eye narrows in scrutiny of the small, chalk white, child. 

[Izzy] Her eyes seem to briefly lock with Zeke's and she goes dead still for a few brief seconds before her face starts screwing up like she's going to cry, she's not sure what just happened-

[Dolly] Oh dear... That was an odd face. Did you make a stinky? 

[Zeke] She feels weird mom... 

[Izzy] Little whimpers-

[Salvatge] - Weird how Zeke?

[Zeke] Familiar but... Different.. Like an owl confronting a cat. 

[Salvatge] - I wonder...

[Izzy] Grips at Dolly's shirt-

[Dolly] Deerheart did say not to touch her with the stone... We all have secrets here, don't we? 

[Salvatge] - And she did just seem to show up out of nowhere... Didn't you say that's what happened with Zeke, that he just appeared on your doorstep on day?

[Dolly] Offers the baby a finger to grab instead- It was... it was a dark and stormy night. And yes, he was given to me. I came to find later the culprit was an angel. He still watches over us. It's the reason none of us have been struck with the changing sickness that the other humans have endured for staying digital this long. 

[Zeke] Smallest gasp - I was wondering... but I was afraid to jinx us by saying it....

[Salvatge] - Hasn't Doc had contact with the same angel? Perhaps they did something similar?

[Dolly] I believe so. Do you think they asked him for a child? Granted they already have one, but... I was told secondhand that they are strangely barren for a Herobrine and probably can't give their mate a child in a normal way.

[Salvatge] - We could ask? Either them or your angel...

[Dolly] Deerheart said they were going to look for Doc and ran off in quite the hurry. I suspect they'd like to be alone right now. 

[Zeke] Lifts a hand tentatively and his markings swirl a bit- I almost want to touch her and see what happens...

[Salvatge] - She is just a baby, I doubt there's much harm she could do...

[Dolly] I guess it would be okay... she does seem peaceful. 

[Zeke] Reaches out for Izzy curiously-

[Izzy] Watches Zeke's hand, a small hand grasping outwards-

[Zeke] Before his fingers can make contact, some of the black tendrils near his wrist reach out farther then his fingers and brush her tiny hand lightly- 

-Far away; at the bottom of a ravine under a sheltered lake, something stirs uneasily. The squids scatter at the column of bubbles that rises and disturbs the placid surface of the water. A few wolves howl in the surrounding woods, and then all is quiet again.-

[Izzy] Cries at the touch-

[Zeke] Draws back uncertainly. 

[Dolly] I think your tattoos scared her. 

[Zeke] Mom, I didn't do it on purpose...

[Salvatge] - I think some answers are needed

[Dolly] I agree, but for the moment we have a crying child on our hands. - She tries rocking Izzy and singing to her softly-

[Izzy] Rubs her face, but her cries are already starting to calm down-

[Salvatge] - Should I get something for her?

[Dolly] Maybe something for her to chew on, a soft toy perhaps.

[Salvatge] Looks through the trunks and pulls out the pacifier and holds it up for Dolly- Is this okay?

[Zeke] Can I try mom? 

[Dolly] Stops singing - If you want. And yes, that looks fine. - 

[Zeke] Clears his throat a little and sings, there aren't integible words, but his already smooth and musical voice flows over them all like cool water. The mobs go silent and Idolus floats to the front of his tank, listening intently-

[Izzy] Settles down-

[Salvatge] Draws closer- Wonderful work Zeke

[Zeke] Goes quiet and blushes a bit purple - thanks. Mom always tells me I have a nice voice. 

[Dolly] Nods- And I'm glad he never picked up my accent. [She has a slight southern drawl]

[Salvatge] - Awww, but I love your accent

[Dolly] Eh. It was always good for serving food. It's homey and puts people at ease.

[Salvatge] Puts the pacifier in Izzy's mouth-

[Izzy] Happily starts sucking on it-

[Karla] Is looking around for Lie-

[Lie] Is in her green house pruning back some of the more enthusiastic plants in there while Cradilly follows her-

[Karla] Taps on the glass and then notices the pokemon. - Hello Lie. Ah you even have a little green helper today.

[Lie] - Oh hey Karla, and yes, Cradilly likes being in here so they pretty much make sure that nobody gets into stuff they shouldn't

[Karla] The best kind of helper. Are you busy?

[Lie] - Not really, why? Do you need help with something?

[CP] Has teleported to be on top of CN's tree to watch-

[Karla] Well.... I've been doing a lot of thinking lately...

[Lie] Turns to give Karla her full attention- What is it?

[Karla] You've all been so nice to me, but I have so many issues... there's a lot of mental baggage here...

[Lie] - Do you want to go inside to sit and talk about it?

[CP] Hears his wife's comment and tenses a little-

[Karla] No... I don't want to risk anyone else hearing. [she KNOWS Cp is listening] I had an idea for a new flower.

[Lie] - Really? What would it be? I'll try to help however I can

[Karla] Something to help release emotional blockages? Like the calming flower but purely mental.

[Lie] - Hmmm, that might be a little difficult to do... I don't really have any flowers that deal with mental stuff, more physical...

[CP] Is growling a little-

[Karla] But can you try? I realize just holding it might make people cry or scream to release the tension, but I feel like it might be useful.

[Lie] - Sure, just give me a moment- She wipes her hands off on her clothes and begins focusing her powers in her hands

[Karla] - watches curiously - It's always a joy to watch you work your magicks.

[Lie] Smiles a little- To be honest it's been awhile since I've made a new flower

[Karla] Can I pick a color? - she looks around- You don't have much that's red, how about a coral color? Like an orangey red. 

[Lie] - Sure, I can do that- There is a shape forming in her hands, color already creeping into the form

[CP] Teleports closer, out of sight, but closer and still able to hear everything-

[Karla] That's such a marvelous power...

[Lie] Watches as large heavy blooms form, the petals tapering off into twisting ends off of the bell shaped bloom. She feels a pull on herself before she holds it out to Karla- Here, take it!

[Karla] Is suprised but takes it. She suddenly feels a sort of heaviness and a few tears form before she can put it away in her inventory. She hurridely wipes them away. - I'll... examine it in private I think... Thank you Lie.

[Lie] - Flux mentioned you needed another turkey? I do have more in my workroom

[Karla] That would be wonderful. Offender isn't the worst boss I've ever had by any strech of the imagination, but he is a bottomless pit when it comes to food.

[Lie] Leads the way to the workroom, not noticing her teleporting husband beating them there. She lets Karla in and starts looking for the turkey-

[Karla] Thank you Lie. I hate to bother you for food, but that was special.

[Lie] - No, I understand- She finds the turkey and hands it over- Remember, I'm here if you ever need to talk

[Karla] Genuinely- Thank you Lie. For everything. I think I'm going to take that stubborn horse for a ride. Be by myself for a while. If Ever comes looking just ask him not to worry, okay?

[Lie] - I will, be safe

[Karla] Gives her a grateful nod and goes to leave. As she walks by him- Hi Cp.

[CP] Glares and flips her off-

-Glitchy slips out of the server with little fanfare and pops into the mansion through the TV in his room. He straightens up and steps gingerly over the collection of systems around the TV and heads for his door. He's here to visit Strangled. - 

[Strangled] Is in his own room next to Glitchy's, he's mostly just tweaking games out of boredom-

[Glitchy] -knocks on Strangled's door as he steps out of his own room - Strangled? 

[Strangled] Glances over his shoulder- Hey, what are you doing here?

-Glitchy slips into his room and plops by Strangled. - [Glitchy] Am I not allowed to visit? - mock hurt- I see how it is.. 

[Strangled] - Yeah yeah, get in here already. You guys doing okay over there?

[Glitchy] Yeah, it's been pretty good. It's nothing like home, but in both cases, that isn't quite a bad thing. -Settles beside Strangled and rests his hands in his lap- What about over here? 

[Strangled] - We've got a new bitch in the house, and Slender has actually tools me to steal one of Eyeless' masks...

[Glitchy] Fresh meat? Nice. And why? What's up with EJ now? -seems he doesn't know-

[Strangled] - I don't know, go ask the damn Doctor. And the new meats a ghost, like Sally

[Glitchy] I'll have to ask them at some point then. Ghost? Been a while since one of those. 

[Strangled] - Yeah, i don't think she's even really fully formed yet, but Slender probably doesn't want to take any chances of a new pasta ending up under his father's control

[Glitchy] Oof. Yeah that is a chance he can't take...

[Strangled] - Stick around a bit and you might run into her, EJ has pretty much been the one stick babysitting her, mostly because he can see her even when she turns invisible

[Glitchy] Oh, alright. Gotta suck being on that duty. Anything else new? 

[Strangled] - Not really, but a couple new Pokemon games came out

[Glitchy] Lets go? 

[Strangled] - Yup, don't worry, I already snagged copies for you and Silver

[Glitchy] Hell yeah, always a thrill going through new games. I haven't seen much about it, is it another remake? 

[Strangled] - Not sure, I've been busy with other stuff

[Glitchy] Lets play? I heard it was multi-player by connecting two games? 

[Strangled] - So in other words we're going to glitch it so all three of us can play, got it

[Glitchy] I mean clearly, but I Was hoping for some fun bonding before we broke the shit out of it, like old times. We haven't just... Played a game together in a long time. 

[Strangled] Sighs- Look, when I grab EJ's mask, I'll at least be on that damn server for a little while, maybe we can play then

[Glitchy] I could help? 

[Strangled] - You sure? I'd mostly just need you to be look out, I'd need at least a few minutes just to find one of his masks...

[Glitchy] Sure! I'm always happy to help. Besides what's the worst he does? Pull my intestines out again? 

[Strangled] - You mean when I had to drag your delirious ass to Herobrine and you had to take his horrible potions?

[Glitchy] - squints a bit-... Sure, I don't remember that but i probably don't want to anyway. 

[Strangled] - It was hilarious, but if we're gonna do this then we should figure out where the cannibal is

[Glitchy] -gets up and stretches- Well that's easy enough. 

[Strangled] - Let's go then- He heads out into the hall- Should we check the kitchen first?

[Glitchy] I can poke through the electronics and check everywhere else while you check that? 

[Strangled] - You want anything while I'm down there?

[Glitchy] Somethin' to drink? Surprise me. All I've drank is water and I'm so bored of it. 

[Strangled] - Got it- He heads down the stairs and out of sight

[EJ] Is in the living room on the couch in pain from starving at the moment-

[Glitchy] - vanishes into the nearest electronic and a set of static ripples go through the mansions electronics as Glitchy pokes around. He Pauses in the living room. - 

[Strangled] Doesn't see EJ in the kitchen, but does go and get a couple cans of soda for himself and Glitchy. He starts heading back, looking for Glitchy-

[Glitchy] - a tv sparks a bit as Strangled passes it and Glitchy pokes an arm out to snag his sleeve-

[Strangled] Just let's himself be dragged in- Well? Where is he?

[Glitchy] Living room, looks like he's in a fair bit of pain. He eating? 

[Strangled] - Not lately, his diet for messed up again. He can no longer eat organs, but his mind won't let him easy normal food since that always made him sick in the past

[Glitchy] Then it's just a matter of tricking his mind, really. I've got some glitched food somewhere, if ya want to try that? Also, drink? - Holds hand out while he scoots them along to a device closer to EJs room. - 

[Starr] Is gently stacking some small things into a little tower on Ej's desk-

[Strangled] Hands him a soda- We can try after we get the mask

[Glitchy] - cracks open a cold one with the boy™ and takes a sip before pushing his hand and then upper body out of the electronic space and looks around. He's hanging out of the computer in EJ's room- Hmm. 

[Starr] Is so focused she doesn't see him, she's trying so hard to put a small eraser on the top of the tottering pile-

[Strangled] Just shoves Glitchy the rest of the way out-

[Glitchy] hrk-- My sodaaaaa.... - low whine from the floor - 

[Starr] Hears the thump and drops the eraser- Shit! - the little pile of things goes all over the surface and a few pencils roll off onto the floor- 

[Strangled] Slips out- Bro, we have like twenty of each kind down in the kitchen

[Starr] Wavers, she's watching them, wondering if they can see her-

[Strangled] Looks up- Oh, uh... Hey again...

[Starr] Leans over the table to look at Glitchy - Hi... is he okay?

[Strangled] - He's fine

[Starr] Why are you two in here? And what were you doing in the tv? Apart from an obvious bad horror movie impression.

[Glitchy] That's beside the point, I haven't had a soda in like, months. - sits up with a huff. There's still soda left but he's got a grumpy pout- Is she the one being babysat? 

[Strangled] - Yup, the new meat

[Starr] Low tone- I don't appreciate being reffered to like that...

[Strangled] Shrugs and starts looking around the room a little-

[Glitchy] Fresh trainer then. Whatever, you're new. -drinks what's left of his soda and reaches a hand to press it into the computer. His attention is clearly split on keeping an eye on EJ-

[Starr] Isn't happy but presses on- Why. are. you. in. here. I'm pretty sure it's not okay to mess around with your housemates stuff.

[Strangled] - Slender told me to get one of EJ's masks

[Glitchy] I'm the human sacrifice if EJ catches us. And I'm the lookout. 

[Starr] Chuckles- Who would beat up a little kid? You look harmless. I guess if Slenderman asked, it's okay. Check his closet.

[Glitchy] He's tried removing my intestines like 3 times. Fourth times the Charm! -A bit warbly of laugh with some static interference-

[EJ] Is not in the living room anymore-

[Strangled] Heads for the closet-

[Glitchy] - jerks upright a bit and shoves more of his arm into the computer, flicking through electronics in search for a view of EJ- Lost him, hurry up Strangled. -flick flick flick through electronics-

[Starr] Notices there's a problem and goes out into the hallway to intercept Ej-

[Strangled] Starts digging and curses as he cuts himself on a scalpel-

[Glitchy] - catches them through a clock and makes note of where before going over to help Strangled- 

[Starr] Heads for Ej- Hey...

[EJ] Sniffs the air- I smell blood

[Starr] Gives him a wry look- I'm betting from the stains this whole house smells like blood.

[Strangled] - Why does he have so many scalpels in here!

[EJ] - No, this is fresh- He moves closer to his room

[Starr] Gets in his way. - I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with me?

[Glitchy] He's a doctor! And he's getting closer! -Pushing things around and avoiding scalpels best he can - Why wouldn't he have scalpels out the ass? 

[Glitchy] Sh- is that it? -Pushes some stuff near the floor around-

[Strangled] - Shut up!

[EJ] - Sorry, but I'm not feeling well enough for that

[Starr] Gives him a pitying look- I wish you'd eat... you look terrible. Are you sure you don't have an eating disorder?

[EJ] - It's psychological, now move

[Starr] Yes, they usually are.

[Glitchy] - nicks his own hand as he tries to grab the thing, but it is what they're looking for- Is this it?? Let's go before he gets in here! 

[Strangled] - Move!

[EJ] Moves past Starr, he's counting doors till he at his-

[Starr] Follows him sadly- Hey... Slender hinted that I'd soon be physical again... right?

[EJ] - Pretty much

[Starr] wistfully- Maybe when I can cook again I might be able to tempt you with something.

[Glitchy] -shoves them both back through the computer after shutting the closet door and grabbing his soda. The floor is a bit damp where it spilled but it's like they weren't there. - 

[EJ] - You can try, but I don't think it will work- He opens his for and sniffs the air

[Starr] I don't know... I'm not like this for nothing. This is all legit, fried food, butter, bacon, chocolate, fatty meat and pasta, the best stuff. You might be suprised.

[EJ] Gags just at the thought-

[Strangeled] Breathing heavily- Ohhhh, that was way to close

[Starr] Well that was rude.

[EJ] - Sorry, but if something's made you sick for years, it's kinda hard not to think of it that way

[Glitchy] Remind me to get the lady something nice, one of us would be in pieces if she hadn't gone out to distract him! -sliding them to his tv since it's just a bit closer than going to Strangled's room. Pops them both out of the TV-

[Starr] I guess... I'm going downstairs then. I hope you feel better. 

[Strangled] - Yeah, but lets just take a breather for now...

[EJ] Winces in pain as his stomach churns with a sound Starr can hear-

[Starr] Winces at the sound, but continues on-

[EJ] Once she's gone he picks up on the smell of blood and soda and scowls, deciding to figure out what happened in his room-

[Strangled] Pokes his head out into the hall- Well, he hasn't started coming after us yet...

[Starr] Sees him looking out and heads for him-

[Strangled] - Hey Glitchy? We've got company

[Starr] Mouths - shut the damn door-

[Strangled] Closes it before she gets there-

[Starr] Looks to see if the hall is still empty behind her and phases through the door into the room-

[Glitchy] -finger in mouth as he shoves things around at his desk in search of a bandaid- Hmmm? - looks- Oh! 

[Starr] So what was that all about, really?

[Strangled] - Dunno, all I know is that Slendy wanted me to grab one of EJ's mask and deliver it

[Starr] So... are you guys brothers or something?

[Glitchy] - finds a bandaid and sticks it to his hand before looking back at the ghost and Strangled-

[Starr] You both look weirdly familiar anyway....

[Strangled] - I guess you could say that of the pasta's here us two and Silver are the closest, we are pretty much brothers in everything but blood...

[Starr] I'd say that's sweet but it also presumes some accident happened that was bad enough to kill all three of you?

[Strangled] - Kinda? I mean we're digital, so it works a little different

[Glitchy] My game was so thoroughly glitched that I gained sentience, which was. Honestly a bit unfortunate given the state of my game. The powers came later...

[Strangled] - Silver almost did end up dying, he lost all his limbs

[Starr] That's terrible! And your third brother is quadrapeligic, that's so sad! Is he being taken care of elsewhere?

[Strangled] - Yeah, which is where we have to go next to deliver the mask

[Starr] Her voice is a bit emotional - Is he in a home with a nurse? Maybe your parents?

[Glitchy] Would you believe me if I said he doesn't need that anymore? 

[Strangled] - Besides, in our games our parents pretty much kick us out at ten years old to go fighting with monsters

[Glitchy] Some games its 11 or 12. Varies. 

[Starr] Goes silent. - I was wandering in the yard and a huge hairy thing with legs like a giraffe walked past me like it was no big deal. What I would believe has been expanding a lot lately...

[Strangled] - That would have been Strider

[Starr] Either way, it was big. And that's pretty young to go picking random fights... Wait.... you said it's a game? oh my gods.... you guys are Pokemon trainers! Aren't you?

[Glitchy] Champions, I think. We are both league Champions right? - leans over to look at Strangled-

[Strangled] - Yeah, Silver too

[Starr] That's so neat! I haven't played in ages, but I used to be pretty good.

[Strangled] - Yeah be glad you didn't play our games, but if you ever do want to play games, there's a bunch downstairs

[Glitchy] We're gonna break the shit out of the newest two! - goofy grin - 

[Starr] When I can actually grab things without going through them half the time, I just might. And... maybe save a pristine copy for me? Or let me play before you mess it up? Please?

[Strangled] - We can always just steal you a copy

[Starr] Thanks! I miss my Ditto. That was always my favorite. 

[Glitchy] A ditto? Pffff... Of everything, you like ditto? 

[Strangled] Suddenly gets a mischievous look- Wanna see a real pokemon?

[Starr] Ditto can be everything... and.. I get it. [The unspoken word here is that Ditto is a sort of shapeless misfit] - what?

[Strangled] - Do you want to see a real pokemon?

[Starr] I... Yes?

[Glitchy] So can mew, and mew is infinitely cuter. I think mine issss... Here somewhere.... - chin stroke as he watches Strangled-

[Strangled] Without hesitating pulls one of his pokeballs off his belt- Well todays your lucky day- He tosses the ball... And it's Charizard and Charizard is still not happy

[Glitchy] Please don't burn my room down... 

[Starr] If you toss them, don't they come out ready for a fight? WHOAH!

[Charizard] Growls, and there's a hint of flames at the back of it's throat-

[Strangled] - Oh come on Glitchy! Your rooms a mess anyways!

[Starr] Is practically dancing- This is the coolest thing ever! A real dra- I mean fire type!

[Glitchy] Yeah but it's all I've got! I've got other pastas here man! At least think of the children! - dissolves to little laughs- 

[Strangled] - What kids!? Sally's on the other side of the house!

[Glitchy] The trainer kids in the gammmes. - swipes hand at his own collection of games on a shelf. Most are possessed like theirs but lack a physical avatar to represent it-

[Strangled] - Oh yeah, those assholes

[Glitchy] Anyway, so the mask is going into the server? 

[Strangled] - Yeah, it is. I'll go with you since I said I'd play with you and Silver in there

[Starr] At Strangled but staring at the Charizard - Can I give them a berry or something?

[Strangled] - Uh he'd bite your hand off

[Charizard] Scratches at the ground-

[Glitchy] I can get one of mine if you want to that much? Mine are more docile. 

[Glitchy] Hey! Easy on my flooring, punk - points a finger at the Charizard like it'll do anything - 

[Starr] He could try, I don't exactly have much to bite...

[Charizard] Snorts and blows a little fire at Glitchy-

[Strangled] - It's whatever you want

[Strangled] Returns Charizard to his ball- We should get going Glitchy, before EJ starts snooping around

[Starr] Just... you're trying to help him right? I'm afraid he might be anorexic.

[Strangled] - Look, I'm sure he still has a few kidney's stashed somewhere, but I don't think it's anorexia

[Starr] Ki...kidneys?

[Glitchy] I think you just need to convince him what he's eating is what he likes. And yeah. He's cut my intestines out a few times and tried to eat them. He liked kidneys the most. 

[Strangled] Heads over to Glitchy's tv and starts moving into it- Let's go Glitchy!

[Glitchy] Coming, coming! Thanks for the help, by the way. - Waves at Starr as he shoves Strangled into the tv in the same manner Strangled had shoved him earlier, and then pops in himself - 

[Strangled] Floats in the void, waiting for Glitchy to lead-

[Glitchy] So I'm guessing the mask is going to the doctor? - Starts off in a direction-

[Strangled] - Yeah, at least, that's what Slender said

[Glitchy] Gonna make something nifty out of it, probably. - It doesn't take long to home in on the server-

[Strangled] Follows and soon their in the blocky world and Strangled scowls- God I hate it here...

[Glitchy] It's not that bad, Strangled. 

[Glitchy, in chat] Doctor? We have a delivery! 

[TLOT] Over chat- You miiight want to wait a bit....

[Glitchy, in chat] That's fine, Strangled and I plan to spend some time with a new game right now anyway! 

[Strangled] - Come on Glitch boy, lets go make sure our little brother hasn't ended up stuck somewhere


	423. Quiet Reflections, Release Bug

[Zly Wilk] - Wakes with a start. It's the middle of the night but by the glow of his glitched eye he can see dimly around in the room that Doc had carved out in the hill behind Dawn and Mort's house. He immediately notices that the bed occupied by his partner is empty.  It had been a week or so since Lazur had regained consciousness and had suffered through the worst of changing sickness with the help of Lie's pain flowers. It was only the past few days that she could keep food down and was still weak. 

He frowns in concern, quietly getting up and listening. The only sounds are the ambient noises of a house at rest, and the lapping of the waves on the shore in the distance. 

He pads lightly down the hall and slips out the front door, careful not to disturb his hosts. Once outside he finds and follows a small set of footprints in the sandy soil and down to the water's edge.  In the darkness under a palm tree near the shore he could see twin orbs of arctic blue light softly glowing. -

[Lazur] - is sitting in the darkness wrapped in one of the blankets from the bed,  her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She is staring off into the distance over the vast expanse of water. She makes no indication that she realizes Zly has walked up to her.  The wind picks up and blows through her long dark hair. She leans into the breeze slightly,  half closing her eyes like a cat leaning into an outstretched hand for ear rubs before retreating back behind her knees.

[Zly Wilk] - quietly sits beside her. -

[Lazur] - her blue eyes look down casting a minty blue light on the sand. She silently reaches down and grasps a handful, watching intently as the grains slowly trickle between her fingers. She picks up another and lets it fall. Without looking up, she says in a very small, quiet voice - ...Hey, Red...

[Zly Wilk] - smiles warmly at the mention of his old nickname - 'ey Blue. How you doing?

[Lazur] -in the same small voice - I've never felt such pain before in my entire existence... I felt like I was going to die. I knew I wasn't... but I almost wished I would... And now... I feel EVERYTHING. The physical world is so much more... intense... than the digital world. It's like tasting colors and seeing sounds... -she turns to Zly and he can see the tears streaming down her face. Her voice picks up with a slight edge of raw panic - I-I-I feel every. Single. Grain. Of. Sand! I feel the wind on every hair on my body... why does my body even have tiny hairs all over it?! Every sensation is exhilarating and terrifying... h-how do humans live like this without going mad?! R-red... Zly...I feel so overwhelmed that my brain wants to just... switch off... but it can't... and I don't...- a wretched sob escapes her and she turns her head, embarrassed as showing so much weakness. -

[Zly Wilk] - gently takes her hand in his, holding it palm up. With his other hand he gently taps a slow rhythm on different parts of her upturned palm. He speaks in a calm, even, and soothing tone. -

Close your eyes. Block everything out but the touches on your palm and the sound of my voice... concentrate and let everything else fall away. Breathe in..... hold it..... let it out.... Breathe in..... and out.... You're starting to float.... every other sensation is falling away...

[Lazur] - starts calming down as she concentrates on her breathing, the touches on her palm, and the deep soothing sound of Zly's voice. She soon feels as if she's floating, a consciousness without a body. Disconnected from this new world, connected only by the thin umbilical made up of the slow drone of her friend's voice as it drifts to her through the void -

[Zly Wilk] - After she has calmed for a while, he slowly brings her back out of her trance - You are coming back now... the feeling spreading out from your palm, down your arm. Slowly as you breathe in....and out... you feel the weight of your body still floating... you start to feel the sand beneath you... you feel it as a mass... you only feel what you need to feel to stay rooted in this place... you don't have to scan deeper here... there is no code to examine...   you are coming back... back... you will awake warm and relaxed....warm and.... relaxed...

[Lazur] - grips Zly's hand gently and leans against him with a sigh. She looks up hesitantly - you won't tell the others?

[Zly Wilk] -puts his other arm over her shoulders -There is no shame in admitting weakness,  Blue... but no, I would never. 

[Lazur] - Leans into Zly again. They sit for a while in silence. Eventually her controlled breathing becomes the steady rhythm of sleep. 

[Zly Wilk] - lifts his sleeping friend gently and carries her back up the beach to the house -

[Karla] Rides the stubborn horse up to the castle and gives it's butt a sharp smack to jump it into the small pen with the skeleton horses. She's makes her way inside through the back entrance, going down a long dark hallway that runs up a ladder into the lab. She creeps to TLOT's door and taps on it. 

[TLOT] Sends a mental burst that it's okay to just come in. - He's Laying on the bed toying with a pile of pixels. 

[Steve] Is kitting a baby blanket contentedly. It's several cheerful shades of green.

[Karla] Carefully comes down the stairs. - Am I inturrupting anything?

[TLOT] Just artist's block...

[Steve] Not really. Is something up? You usually don't go visiting people idly. 

[Karla] Coughs- Still not entirely comfortable with that notion. 

 

[TLOT] Throws down a green wool block- Have a sit, something on your mind?

[Karla] More like... I have something potentially embarassing on my person. 

[Steve] Oh dear... shouldn't you talk to Doc then? 

[Karla] It's not like that! I have one of Lie's flowers, this one is new, the only one of it's kind. 

[TLOT] Well you have my full attention. What does it do? 

 

[Karla] It releases emotions. 

[Steve] That does sound a bit... harrowing. 

 

[Karla] It feels good afterwards, But during...

[TLOT] I understand. I suppose you want me to store it somewhere safe?

[Karla] Actually I was hoping you could alter it. 

[Steve] Um...

[TLOT] Leans forward a bit. - Alter it how?

[Karla] Can you make it release sexual inhibitions instead of supressed emotions?

[TLOT] Leans on his elbows- this sounds like mischief afoot...

[Karla] Perhaps it is. But it could be entertaining. And it would make for an even more loving enviroment. - She stands up and quickly sets the flower on the wool block. 

[Steve] It's pretty... 

[TLOT] swings his feet off the bed and comes over to examine it- Either way, the original should be preserved, just in case. - He takes a few copies of it and moves quickly to stow them in a trunk as the pressure from them brings tears to his eyes. - Lie does... such exacting magicks...

[Karla] She has good teachers. 

[TLOT] Flatterer... - he holds a hand over the remaining flower and focuses on it, trying to flip it's purpose into something similar, but not the same. The trailing edges of the flower curl even more and shade into a wine color at the tips. He pulls away from it with an air of finality. 

[Karla] How do we know if it works? 

[Steve] Gives a long-suffering sigh and puts his kitting away. He walks over to the flower and reaches for it tentatively. As his fingers brush it, he blushes deeply and his breathing picks up a litte.

[TLOT] What is it my lamb? 

[Steve] Stammering- I... I kinda wanna be spanked... like... a lot...- he flushes even more. 

[TLOT] Eyebrows- That's one you've never asked for... I'm going to say it works. It might even be a tad too strong.

[Karla] Is there some way to to temper it? 

[TLOT] Chuckles - How about flitters? I'm assuming you're intending to foist the effects on someone anyway. 

[Karla] That or some other kind of bug. 

[TLOT] Is reading her mind- Very clever... Okay. But you owe me. 

[Karla] Of course. 

[Steve] Can we hurry please...? - He's sweating now and obviously very aroused. 

[TLOT] Mixes up some of the random pixels on the bed with a few from the flower and gives Karla a small red and coral cricket. - Just one. So we don't accidently have an infestation. 

[Steve] Errrgh...

[Karla] Bows to him- I'll take my leave then. Thank you. - She makes her way back out and gets on the horse again before riding back towards Lie's house. As she gets close enough to see that Lie is still outside she surrepticiously jabs the horse hard with her fingers so the animal jumps and violently throws her out of the saddle and onto the ground.

[Lie] Recognizes the sounds and quickly turns- Karla!- She hurries over, grabbing the horses reins as well- Are you okay?

[Karla] Is pretending to be dizzy- I feel kinda... uggh....

[Lie] Ties the horse to a lead and leans down to help Karla up so they can move outside of the horses kicking range- Do you want some healing blossoms?

[Karla] I think I just need to sit down... she tries to get up and winces as she puts weight on her right side.

[Lie] Helps her over towards her steps, spawning some healing flowers for Karla- Geeze, he threw you hard, didn't he?

[Beau] He and Stitch gather close to the fence to see what's happening while the vine horse and the unicorn keep their distance-

[Karla] Little rueful laugh. - with the exception of Ever, I seem to have a knack for attracting asshole males...

[Lie] - To be fair I handed that one off to you

[CP] Is at Notch's with Aether-

[Notch] Heard the horse and peeks outside- Everything okay out here? 

[Karla] Yes, but I could have sent him packing as well. It's no one's fault but my own.

[CP] Looks outside and frowns before slowly approaching, slightly knocking Notch out of the way-

[Notch] Oof!

[Karla] Leans back on the steps and pulls off a boot to look at her ankle-

[Lie] - Are you gonna be okay?

[Karla] Just a bit of bruised pride. - looks up - Hello again Cp.

[CP] - The fuck are you doing here now?

[Lie] - CP be nice

[Karla] Just coming back from an errand and my horse threw me.

[Lie] - At least you weren't seriously hurt, you wouldn't want to take one of CP's potions

[Karla] Takes a healing flower and presses it on her ankle- This should be more then enough.

[CP] - My potions aren't that bad

[Lie] Stone faced- CP the splash potion may have hurt more than the wounds your mobs inflicted on me

[Karla] It is a curious omission of powers, isn't it? It seems like all the other powerful Herobrines have at least some small capacity for healing others.

[CP] - Oh shut up

[Lie] - I mean, he's the only brine that we know of who has dream powers... So maybe it's a trade off?

[Karla] This is true, and that is a frightening ability.

[Lie] - Do you need anything Karla?

[CP] Slight eye roll-

[Karla] I don't think so, thank you though. - She pulls her boot back on and stands, accidently on purpose hitting the drop item toggle several times as she stumbles and catches the wall. A few potatoes, a diamond and an iron pickaxe fall out of her inventory onto the steps. [As well as the bug, which hops into the trailing end of Lie's hair]

[Lie] Reaches to help her pick up her stuff- Are you sure you're okay? You don't normally drop stuff like this...

[Karla] Very quietly- I... had a good cry... I'm still a bit shaken up... I think I should just go home.

[Lie] - I'll bring the horse over later, let him calm down first

[Karla] Pats her arm - Thanks Lie, you're a good friend. -goes to leave

[CP] Spots the bug, but assumes it's just a normal flitter- Lie, there's a flitter in your hair

[Lie] - Hmm?- She turns and looks down- Aww, aren't you a cutie- She reaches down to encourage it into her hand

[Karla] Is already gone. 

[Bug] Is cupped in her hand.

[Lie] Gives it a good look over in her open palm- You seem okay, just needed a break from flying?

[CP] Gets closer as well- Come on, just send it off Lie

[Bug] Makes a cricket-like leap with it's long legs and lands in Cp's hair. It's rather hard to see in the messy locks and it's close to the same color as them too.

[Lie] Laughs a little- Are you not as stable? Normally they don't jump like that...

[Bug] Small chirp-

[CP] Tenses a little as he feels the effects start creeping in-

[Lie] - CP?

[CP] Tries brushing the bug off-

[Bug] Skitters around a bit to avoid his hand-

[CP] Fires off a private message to TLOT- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST MAKE!?

[TLOT] chat -Fucking Steve right now! I'll get back to you!-

[CP] - NOT A GOOD ANSWER!- Small intrusive thoughts are entering his mind

[Bug] Bounces around a little-

[TLOT] Chat- Please leave a message-

[CP] Teleports down to his private room, trying to get a grasp on what's happening-

[Bug] Hunkers down, suprised by the sudden teleport.

[Lie] - Uh...- Searches mentally for her husband

[Honedge] Untangles itself from CP and floats a little distance away to watch-

[CP] Behind him can hear the dripping from his bloody punching bag, which only strengthens the urges-

[Bug] Skitterish-

[CP] Goes to smash the bug-

[Lie] Slips into the workroom, heading towards the entrance of CP's room-

[Bug] Makes a mad leap for the ladder - 

[CP] Flips through the creative menu until he has an empty bucket before turning and placing it under the punching bag and hitting the bag as well-

[Lie] Reaches the hole- CP?- She can hear the punching bag being hit as well

[Bug] Another leap takes it up onto the upper floor and it scampers across the stone-

[Lie] Jumps back from the sudden movement with a little yelp-

[CP] Hears the yelp and pauses in his punching-

[Bug] Goes in little circles in a panic-

[Lie] Reaches down to grab it- Easy now...

[CP] Silently teleports behind Lie with a bucket full of blood-

[Bug] Bounces towards Lie and lands on her neck with bitty antenna waving-

[Lie] Small shriek that evolves into a very loud one as CP dumps the bucket of blood on her-

[Bug] Is mostly dry because it was under her chin and bounds away as fast as it can go, leaving a small trail of bloody blots wherever it touched the floor. It squeezes under the door and makes a break for the greenhouse-

[Lie] - CP WHY!?

[CP] - Want...

[Lie] - Not happening!- She heads for the door to go to the bath house

[CP] - Lie...

[Lie] Storms outside-

[Chester] Happens to be nearby and screams- Mistress! Are you hurt!?

[Moth and Francis] Come running up as well. - Are we being attacked!?

[Lie] - No! My husband is just being an idiot!

[Chester] But you're...!

[Moth] Oh dear.

[Francis] Sir..?

[Lie] - I'm going to guess it's from the punching bag. Now then, I'm going to take a bath and I don't want him to be joining me

[Moth] Salutes smartly- Yes mistress! - She moves to honor guard Lie-

[Francis] Gives Cp a questioning look.

[CP] Standing in the doorway, a spattering of blood across his chest from him punching the bag- Lie...

[Lie] Flips CP off as she goes to the bath house-

[Chester] Sir...? Are you... feeling okay? Even your sword seems unsettled...

[CP] - Weird flitter, made me want her covered in blood

[Chester] That's.... odd. 

[Francis] Pales- Did it bring on the Insanity sir?

[CP] - I... I don't know...- He sends another message to TLOT- Seriously, what the fuck did you make?

[TLOT] Chat- My mate scream for more! Please leave me alone!

[CP] - Yeah well mine is now covered in blood and pissed at me!

-There's no answer. If it was a phone it would have been knocked off the hook-

[CP] Frustrated noises and he doesn't even realize that he's heading in Lie's direction-

[Moth] Gets in his way as he tries to go into the bathhouse - Sir...?

[CP] - Want her...

[Lie] Shuts the bath house doors behind her-

[Moth] Puts her hands out to him- Cp...

[CP] - Move, that's an order

[Moth] Pleading - But sir... she wanted to be alone.

[CP] Growls-

[Moth] Look... just stay here. I'll ask her. Please don't make me choose.

[CP] - No

[Winston] Is approaching after having checked on some of the other mobs-

[Francis] Approaches from behind with Chester mincing nervously after him. - Sir... she said she wanted to be alone.

[CP] - Fuck off

[Winston] - Sir?

[Francis] You're acting strangely- 

[Chester] Please don't get crazy sir...

[Winston] Stands in CP's way- Sir what is going on?

[CP] - Move Winston

[Winston] - No

[Moth] Lie is in the bathhouse and mad at Cp. She requested to be left alone.

[Winston] - Sir did you get into the touchie wine again?

[CP] - No! Some damn new flitter TLOT made... Want Lie...

[Winston] Frowns a little- Chester? Please hurry to the bar and grab a bottle of clear touchie wine. Do not drink it, Sam will know which one I am speaking about

[Chester] Yes sir! - He goes tearing off as fast as his eight legs can carry him-

[CP] Catches on fire-

[Winston] - Sir, please calm down

[CP] - MOVE!

[Moth] Tosses a sand block on Cp-

[Francis] Little gasp-

[CP] Swats the block aside and glares at Moth- You are toeing a dangerous line

[Winston] Motions for the pigmen to back down-

[Moth] Helplessly gestures at the wood porch they're standing on- !!!!!!

[Winston] Gives her a look, he knows they are fire proof and that wood can be replaced-

[Moth] Stiffens nervously. She's just guarding the door-

[CP] Spawns his pick-

[Chester] Is running back with the bottle cradled to his chest-

[Winston] Motions for Chester to toss him the bottle-

[Chester] Runs up and hands it to him instead, as if it might explode-

[Winston] - My apologies sir- He lunges forwards to get at least a little bit of the liquid into CP's mouth

[CP] Raises the pick to block-

[Francis] Grabs Cp's arms from behind-

[Winston] Winces, he knows what's coming-

[CP] His pick switches direction and buries deep into Francis' arm, but it's the distraction Winston needs-

[Winston] - LET GO!

[Francis] Howls in pain- 

[Chester] Leaps in suprise- 

[Moth] Reflexitively kicks Cp in the knee with her hoof for hurting Francis-

[CP] Attacks her as well-

[Winston] Moves and manages to get some of the touchie wine into CP-

[CP] Stumbles back a little before teleporting off-

[Winston] Turns towards the two pigmen, and it's the first time either have seen him this furious-

[Francis] Is cradling his bleeding arm- 

[Moth] Rushes to help him-

[Winston] - You two were fools!

[Moth] Scowls at him- The mistress gave us orders!

[Chester] Pulls out some fabric and moves to help Francis wrap his wound-

[Winston] - Yes, but you brought your injuries upon yourself. The master had no intentions of harming either of you! By grabbing him you initiated a fight with him!

[Moth] Archly -I do not care. If a woman says she wishes a man to leave her in peace, I won't stand by and see that disrespected. 

[Francis] I feel the same. His behavior was erratic.

[Winston] - Which is why I stepped in! When he needs to focus either myself or the Mistress are the best to handle it at the moment. I know how to dodge his attacks or hold them off, I would not have come to harm, you would not have either if you had stayed your ground and backed off as I had implied!

[Francis] Huffs as Chester wraps his arm- 

[Moth] Her tone is clipped and she looms over him just a bit. - Yes. Sir.

[Winston] - I only admonish you because it is my responsibility to make certain you are safe and alright. You do not know how the Master was before, you are not trained to even attempt to hold the master off. He could have beheaded you for standing in his way, and in the past he would have. You have seen of him a much softer side, but I have seen both sides. So please, follow my orders so that you will not come to harm

[Moth] If I have to choose who to obey, I will choose Lie. 

[Francis] I feel similarly.

[Winston] - And I'm certain she would agree with me over not wanting you to be hurt. Now go, take care of yourselves, I will keep watch over the Mistress until she calms

[Francis] Just walks away, and after a moment Moth follows her-

[Chester] That was harrowing...

[Winston] - Take it as a lesson and a warning, the Master is not to be crossed

[Chester] Yikes... Still... he did douse Lie in blood for no apparent reason. Shouldn't someone keep an eye on him?

[Winston] - Hopefully that wine will have taken care of his strange needs at the moment

[Lie] Is sitting in the hot water bath, a strange need developing in her lower regions that she's not very familiar with. She shakes her head, able to push it aside as she usually does with such urges. At the moment her rage is still over powering any other emotion, but so is confusion. She cannot figure out what would drive CP to do this. He knows she's uncomfortable with having blood on herself, and yes she does knows that it's something he's wanted to do. She also knows however that up until that moment he had respected that she did not want that. With a slight groan she ducks her hair under the water and watches the spreading pool of pink around her from the blood running off of her. She was so confused and just, didn't know what to do. She wanted to believe that something had effected him, but other than the new bug there was nothing she could think of. She grabs a towel she had thrown onto the edge of the tub to begin scrubbing at herself, even though the blood was gone from spots, she still felt wrong-


	424. Ej Issues, Inhibitions Lost, Little Poof

[Doc] Has a little skip in hir step as xe heads down into the lab to retrieve Izzy from Dolly and Salvatage.

[Strangled] Is under a pile of pokemon and trainers in Silver's room- Come on guys, I want to get rid of EJ's mask

[Doc] Finds Porygon on the steps and tries unsucessfully to pick them up before just patting their leg for the Pokemon to follow if they want too.

[Glitchy] Is the doctor no longer busy? - shifts weight carefully to let Strangled out from under both him and Silver-

[Porygon] Beep.

[Doc] My thoughts exactly. 

[Strangled] - Fucking hell if I know- He starts pulling himself out

[Doc] Hunts around, but Dolly's room is empty. 

[Porygon] Rolls over to Silver's doorway and peeps in-

[Strangled] Looks up- Is that a Porygon?

[Porygon] Makes a small noise like a cellphone getting a text.

[Glitchy] Yeah, looks like it. - offers a hand to the pokemon for some pats- Hey buddy... What are you doing here? 

[Porygon] Is patted- Beedle deep? 

[Doc] Walks over to the doorway looking for the small pokemon- Porygon?

[Strangled] Starts heading up the stairs grumbling- I'll be right back

[Silver] Is fully focused on the game before him, but Sylveon decides to follow Strangled-

[Strangled] Hears Doc- Sounds like the fucker is finished...

[Sylveon] - Syl!

[Porygon] Scoots back out into the lab. 

[Doc] There you are. You shouldn't be so nosy. -mock scolding the small creature-

[Porygon] Just gives Doc a look- 

[Glitchy] -waves a hand as the porygon scoots away before going back to playing Let's Go with Silver-

[Strangled] Steps out of the painting and see's Doc, before the doctor can react Strangled shove's EJ's mask at him- Here you fucking go!

[Doc] What? Oh hi and - Oof! Okay then... Nice to see you too.

[Strangled] Turns on his heel and grumbles- I'm fucking going back to my mate...

[Doc] Is all ears- You got a girlfriend? That's so great! What are they like?

[Strangled] - Oh fuck off it's none of your fucking business- He heads back into the room, going down the stairs back towards the pile

[Sylveon] Jumps around a little- Syl! Syl!

[Doc] Aw don't leave me in suspense!

[Glitchy] That was fast. -looks up as Strangled stalks back in.- 

[Strangled] Grumbles and inserts himself back into the pile-

[Sylveon] Goes to curl up in Glitchy's lap for a bit-

[Doc] Peeks in the room - Please? Awww look at everyone. All your pokemon look so happy.

[Glitchy] -Pets Sylveon with one hand while he settles back against Strangled- Hmmmm? 

[Null the mew] -Bleps at Doc-

[Doc] Leans on the railing to look down at them. - Hey Mew. I love a good blep. Hey Glitchy, what's new?

[Glitchy] Hello doctor, nothing much. Strangled snagged us each a copy of the newest pokemon game so we've been here for a few hours playing. -raises handheld-

[Strangled] - Can they leave now?

[Doc] There's a new one? That's cool- they make a face as Porygon sits on their foot like a cat- You are so heavy... 

[Porygon] Mmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwrrrrr

[Doc] So maybe you have the news? Strangled let slip they got a mate. Who is it?

[Strangled] Flips off Doc-

[Glitchy] He's had one for years now - lightly paps Strangled's hand with a pout- Be nice! 

[Doc] Really??? Is it someone from your game? Another ghost?

[Strangled] - Can I set Charizard on them?

[Doc] Waves their hands- Please don't! That one is so destructive!

[Glitchy] - just this incredulous look at Doc, then at Strangled- No! To both of those. I'm pretty sure I'm not a ghost... 

[Doc] Eyebrows- It's you??? - and then. - Actually that kinda makes sense... same game, who could be closer...?

[Strangled] Very sarcastic- Hooray, you figured it out, now fuck off

[Doc] Okay okay. I gotta go find Izzy anyway and fix this mask.

[Glitchy] What are you going to do with it, by the way? Considering we both encountered a scalpel to get it, I'm curious. 

[Doc] Oh, I made him a pair of glasses to fix his sight. I'm going to pop the lenses off a copy and put them in the eyeholes of this. I'm hoping it might encourage him to actually wear them. And do you need medical attention?

[Glitchy] Nothing a bandaid couldn't fix! -raises hand to show the bandaid on his finger and picks up Strangled's to show his too- And you realize when he figures out you did it he'll probably come to kick your ass, right? 

[Doc] Ah, okay. That wouldn't be anything new. He hates my guts anyway. Besides, Slender is the one that asked me to do it. 

[Strangled] Play's with Onyx's poke ball a bit, wondering if he should let the massive pokemon out-

[Porygon] Gets off Doc's foot and rolls behind them to look out into the lab, after a moment a huge face pokes through the doorway- 

[Doc] Jumps as the Exeguttor's fronds touch them from behind- Whoah! I guess everyone is feeling playful today. 

[Glitchy] He'll be especially pissed you touched his mask, but if you're used to it... 

[Doc] Yeah, pretty much. I did bunch of fighting to get him a vision correcting mask already, he basically just told me to eat dicks because he wouldn't wear it.

[Strangled] - No shit, any house member who has a mask is very protective of them and it's kinda a part of their signature

[Doc] Well I gave him the glassess too, but the lenses were part of the mask to begin with, so it made sense to just give both.

[Glitchy] Best of luck, then. You'll need it. -leans more against Strangled and turns his game back on. Happy Pokémon beeping from the handheld-

[Strangled] - In other words, fuck off!- He lets Onyx out to surround the group and frankly cram the room full

[Doc] Ushers the Exeguttor and Porygon back out- I'm going, I'm going! You guys have fun.

[Glitchy] -paps Strangled gently for being moody before starting to play- We will, doctor. 

[Endrea] Gives a tiny squeak as she sucks the tip of her tail while watching GK repair the torn up floor of the room-

[Gk] In his human form, just laying wool blocks 'like a Steve, dammit' Grumbling.

[Endrea] Another squeak as she rolls onto her back, tail still in mouth-

[Gk] Finishes and goes over to check on her - What are you doing? Silly...

[Endrea] Reaches out towards him with her front paws-

[Gk] Plunks down beside her and reaches for her- I know you're just gonna scrach me up, but I don' care.

[Endrea] Tiny claws dig in and she lets go of her tail-

[Gk] Owwww... Ya dingus...

[Endrea] Squeaks again and suddenly goes tearing off again, pulling up the rugs again-

[Gk] Flops backwards on the woolblock platform- Uuuugh

[Endrea] Finds a stuffed animal and "attacks" it-

[Gk] Watches her curiously- Was it lookin at ya funny kiddo?

[Endrea] Kicks at it and shreds at it's stomach-

[Gk] That's a tad rough. -yells- Hey Alex? 

[Sweet Alex] Calls from the other side of the fence before coming in- do you need something?

[Gk] Gestures at Endrea savaging the toy-

[Endrea] Squeaks and gets a bit of stuffing mouth-

[Sweet Alex] Oh dear... you probably shouldn't eat that- Goes to sweep the little dragons mouth clean of fluff.

[Endrea] Confused look before grabbing onto Alex with her claws-

[Sweet Alex] OW OW OW- 

[Gk] Gently unhooks the dragon from her-

[Endrea] Lots of squeaks-

[Sweet Alex] Is bleeding- It's okay! I'll just- She steps back to a safe distance and douses her arms in potion before waving them around to make sure they're dry.

[Endrea] Wants to climb Alex-

[Gk] Transforms- Here. Just climb on me. I'm not so squishy and soft. 

[Sweet Alex] Thanks, I think...

[Endrea] Cocks head from side to side as she looks at GK and then toddles towards Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Sits on the floor and watches her apprehensively-

[Endrea] Starts climbing on Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Eyes pop with the little pains- 

[Gk] Why ya gotta do that? I'm way bigger and don't give a shit if you climb all over me.

[Endrea] Squeaks as she tries to get on Alex's head-

[Sweet Alex] Is bleeding - nnngh.....

[Gk] Over chat- Uhhh, I'm all good but Sweet Alex might need a break from being clawed. Anyone got any solutions?

[Doc] chat- Well last time we trimmed her claws...

[Gk] Then get your ass over here and do it!

[Endrea] Squeaks as she settles down on Alex's head-

[Doc] -Because I'm not doing anything...

[Sweet Alex] Breathes a little sigh- At least she settled down....

[Endrea] Squeaks and baps at Alex's face-

[Sweet Alex] Is bapped- Oooww

[Gk] Paces a little, his hooves quiet on the wool-

[Endrea] Tilts her head at the sound, just a bit curious-

[Doc] Lands on the roof with a thump of three paws, they've been running awkwardly with Izzy cradled in one paw- Do you have any idea- 

[Gk] Shut up and help her.

[Izzy] Is just fast asleep-

[Doc] Just kind of falls through the opening and transforms down to one foot that's touchign the floor, leaving Izzy in hir arms. -

[Endrea] Makes a little trill towards Doc-

[Doc] Comes over with Izzy- Hello Endrea, hello Alex. You look a bit frazzled. 

[Sweet Alex] Smiles gamely- She's little, she doesn't know.

[Endrea] Reaches out a curious paw towards Doc and Izzy-

[Doc] Oh no. No teeny claws on the baby. 

[Gk] Blows a tiny bit of smoke from his nose. - I'll take her. -He sits down and folds his front legs into a lap-

[Endrea] Goes racing for GK, pushing off of Alex-

[Gk] Or not.... 

[Sweet Alex] Douses herself with a sigh of relief-

[Endrea] Squeaks and rolls in the space GK has made-

[Doc] Passes Izzy to Sweet Alex instead- 

[Sweet Alex] softly- Hello Izzy. - Rocks her a bit- 

[Doc] Okay Endrea....

[Izzy] Sleeeepy lip smacks-

[Endrea] Perks at her name, and there's a glint of mischief in her eyes-

[Doc] Preps the tiniest bit of statick on hir fingers- 

[Gk] Growls- You better be careful...

[Endrea] Makes a run for it-

[Doc] Chases her- Endrea!

[Endrea] Races around, trying to avoid Doc, squeaking all the while-

[Gk] Laughing his fool head off-

[Doc] Shut up dammit!

[Endrea] Trips over her own feet-

[Doc] Pounces- Gotcha!

[Endrea] Frantic squeaking-

[Doc] Trimming claws as carefully as xe can-

[Endrea] Struggles-

[Izzy] Starts waking up-

[Sweet Alex] Coos at Izzy- Good morning little one.

[Izzy] Rubs her face and yawns-

[Doc] Goes after the back feet-

[Endrea] Tries pulling herself away from Doc-

[Doc] Is getting kicked a lot- Oh no you don't!

[Izzy] Gives Alex a weird look, last she remembers, it was a blonde woman holding her-

[Sweet Alex] Introduces herself politely and with a big smile-

[Izzy] Starts fussing-

[Doc] Gets to the last claw and is getting wing swatted in the face- Let! Me! Trim! It!

[Sweet Alex] Oh no! What's wrong?

[Endrea] Tail whipping about-

[Doc] Gets the last nail and releases her- 

[Gk] Is laughing so hard-

[Endrea] Runs to try and hide under GK-

[Gk] Flops so she can hide behind his legs- 

[Doc] Is scratched up and a bit annoyed- fucking hell...

[Endrea] Tiny squeaks-

[Izzy] - Is looking around- Ma!

[Doc] Comes back over- Mom's at home Izzy, it's me for right now.

[Izzy] - Ma

[Sweet Alex] Aww first words? 

[Doc] She's getting there.

[Endrea] Starts gumming her tail again-

[Gk] at her- Are you done tearing things up?

[Endrea] Flops back to look at him and gives a little squeak-

[Gk] Tickles her a little with his tail tip-

[Doc] Takes Izzy gently from Sweet Alex. Their wounds are closing but they get a tiny bit of blood on her blanket- 

[Izzy] Reaches to grab Doc's coat-

[Doc] Lets her, it's a little blotchy- Time for more laundry I suppose...

[Sweet Alex] Diaper doody? 

[Doc] Pretty much. 

[Gk] Pats Endrea- He's grateful for not having that kind of chore at least-

[Endrea] Yawns-

[Izzy] Little babble-

[Gk] Aww, someone's all worn out now. 

[Doc] Kids are like that.

[Izzy] Stretches-

[Endrea] Little sleepy squeak-

[BEN] Is grumbling as he shoves a computer into the mostly empty bedroom, he hopes there's nothing else heavy he has to help get to into this room-

[Starr] Phases in through a wall and looks around a little- Oh! Is that for me?

[BEN] Is surprised and turns quickly, ready to attack- FUCKING MAJORA!

[Starr] Jumps a bit too- Yikes!

[BEN] - One of the base rules of this house, DON'T FUCKING SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE

[Starr] Sorry.... I wasn't capable of sneaking when I was alive... I didn't know.

[BEN] Turns his attention back towards the computer- Yeah, well it's a perk of being a creepy pasta, especially a ghost type like us

[Starr] I'm kinda hoping to regain some kind of physicality... Slenderman said I just need some kind of training? But everyone's so busy. I'm Starr. I don't think we've met?

[BEN] - I'm BEN DROWNED. Your physical form will come as you get stronger, at least yours won't involve pain

[Starr] I hope not either, I'd say this is all so strange, but I was basically haunting a school before I was brought here. What's your story? You look young.

[BEN] - At least you had a decent territory size, I was stuck on a game cartridge

[Starr] That sucks. I guess you're digital. Is it like a haunted video cassette? If you play it you have to pass it on or you die a week later?

[BEN] - Nah, that's Smile's thing, I just drive people insane before drowning them- He's getting under the table to set up the wires for the computer

[Starr] Ah. I'm just good at moving stuff. Making people wreck cars and fall off things.

[BEN] - Well, at least between Sally and I, our powers are based on how we died

[Starr] Frowns- I overdosed, it was a fucking accident. Don't really want to talk about it...

[BEN] - Well as my name suggests, I drowned, Sally, well Sally went through a lot worse

[Starr] I can imagine... she's so young. Poor child.

[BEN] Snorts a little- Don't feel too bad, she's gotten a good home and plenty of help for when she wants to go kill

[Starr] She just follows Slender around like he's her dad. It's so sweet. - She leans down to look under the desk at the mess of wires-

[BEN] - It's hilarious, one of the things Slender likes to eat is the souls of children- He's working with an air of very practiced ease- We were pretty shocked when he actually came home with Sally, but it's been good. We're not as rambunctious when she's around

[Starr] Wow... glad I'm not a kid anymore. It's easy to forget how otherworldly he is with the way he carries himself.

[BEN] - It's fun pissing him off sometimes. That should do it- BEN slides out from under the table and goes to turn the computer on

[Starr] It's a nice computer. I hope I can use it soon. It takes practice to manipulate small things. Breaking stuff is so much easier.

[BEN] - You'll get used to it- He sets up the wi fi and anything else she might need- You might find it easier to manipulate this, ghosts are able to manipulate electronics a bit more easily

[Starr] I appreciate it either way. Thank you. Do you have to stay in your game most of the time? Is that why you haven't been here?

[BEN] - Nah, I've been on CP's server with my mate

[Starr] Cp? I don't think I've met him either.

[BEN] - He's basically the strongest digital entity we have, he will kick your ass if you try to challenge him. Best way to stay on his good side is to be friends with his mate

[Starr] I'm not looking to fight with anyone. I feel like everyone else would stomp me. What kind of creepypasta is he? A demon or something?

[BEN] - Digital, spawned from a game that technically has the strongest fictional characters to exist

[Starr] He's Superman? I always knew the Superman 64 game was evil...

[BEN] - Nope, a Herobrine

[Starr] Puzzled- I've been out of the loop for a while and I know how fast these things move... Is he a eldrich god from a multiplayer game?

[BEN] - Nope, Minecraft

[Starr] I thought the main character guy's name was Steve?

[BEN] - That's his brother

[Starr] I also thought the other character was a girl... Although Alex can go both ways...

[BEN] - His brothers girlfriend

[Starr] This is a 4Chan thing isn't it?

[BEN] - No it's real, and there's multiple versions. Ours is just the most murderous one

[Starr] Is he some kind of a monster?

[BEN] Grins- Some would say so

[Starr] Her imagination has kicked in- Horns? Wings? Maybe a tail or big sharp claws? Or slimy tentacles and big fangs?

[BEN] - None of those

[Starr] Is getting into the guessing game- Maybe he's made of smoke, or stone or fire? With horrible breath and a laugh that could curdle milk!

[BEN] - You'll just have to wait and meet him to find out

[Starr] Can't be weirder then the guy with the tv head and invisible arms...

[BEN] - Yeah Polybius is an asshole

[Starr] I saw him open his torso in half yesterday to eat something... freaked me the fuck out.

[BEN] - Not the weirdest thing you're going to see here

-BEN's phone rings-

[BEN] Groans and answers- The fuck do you want?

[Doc] on the phone- Am I right in assuming you're at the manor?

[BEN] - Maybe?

[Doc] phone- I'm done with Ej's mask. Is it quiet enough for me to deliver it? No obvious emergencies happening?

[BEN] - Not that I can tell, but I've been upstairs

[Doc] Phone- Good enough. I can see where you came out. 

[Starr] Someone else that's been out of the house since I moved in?

[BEN] - Nope, not a member of the family

[Doc] Makes a portal near the computer and hops out of it- Oh, Hi! -at BEN- No wonder you're being grumpy. Did you get called out for tech support? 

[Starr] Eyebrows-

[BEN] - Somebody else babysitting? And yeah, I did

[Doc] Deerheart for the moment, Izzy got a bit too excited last time I brought her here. I'd like to preserve her innocence as long as I can.

[Starr] A... baby?

[Doc] It's complicated. We haven't met, I'm Doc. I'd shake your hand but...

[Starr] Understood, I'm Starr.

[BEN] Yawns- I'm gonna go bug my partner

[Doc] That's something I want no part of. You have fun. I just need to find Slender.

[Starr] Not Ej? You look like you have a profession in common at least.

[BEN] - Probably in his room, as usual

[Doc] Nods as if that was actually helpful on BENs part- Only if I feel like getting beat up.

[BEN] Leaves the room-

[Starr] Helpfully- Well... I can show you to his room?

[Doc] I know where it is, but in this house an escort is never unwelcome. Please lead the way miss.

[Starr] Leads Doc down the hall and stands back as they knock politely on the huge carved door.

[Slender] - Enter

[Doc] Struggles to push it open a little and slips in. 

[Starr] Just goes through the door and hesitates halfway through.

[Slender] Is working at his desk- Ah Doctor, what brings this visit?

[Doc] Pauses- are you okay Starr? 

[Starr] Just looking at the interior of this. It's really pretty wood. 

[Doc] Ah, I like a good no-clip occasionally. - at Slender- I'm all done. - They hold up the mask with it's new little panes in the eyeholes.

[Slender] - I thank you, I'm assuming you wish for me to deliver the mask to EJ?

[Doc] Swallows- Well I can do it if you want...? He'll probably just break it if it's coming from me though...

[Starr] It's for Ej? Why...?

[Slender] - That is one of his masks and the Doctor has installed the lenses from his glasses into it

[Starr] Oh so he can see! That's a good idea. Honestly I don't know why he won't wear his glasses...

[Slender] - Overall mentally EJ is not in a very good place at the moment, there have been many changes thrust upon him

[Doc] Wilts a little. - I want to help him.. but...

[Slender] - You cannot always help everyone Doctor

[Doc] I know... but it's in my nature to try just as much as hunting is a part of yours. Sometimes... your name is all you have, isn't it? 

[Starr] Goes very quiet.

[Slender] - I understand. How is Izzy by the way?

[Doc] Smiles softly- She's a sweet child. She's already starting to recognize people and grab at things. I've been reading to her a lot, playtime is mostly her grabbing stuff and waving it around for now.

[Slender] - I see, please, ensure she stays safe

[Doc] Absolutely. She's on respawn and even when she's sleeping she's less then five steps from my bed. I think it's going to be like she has three dads [not counting hirself] the way TLOT, Steve and even Buff dote on her. Even Yaunfen has warmed up to the idea of having a little sister.

[Slender] - Good. Well, if that is all Doctor, there is still some work I need to do

[Doc] Understood. I'll go... drop this off...

[Starr] Do you want me to talk to him first? 

[Doc] Shrugs- If you think it might help.

[Slender] - That's not necessary Doctor, I can handle that

[Doc] Sigh of relief- Thank you. - They make a second copy of it, and put both of them on a nearby table. - Just in case. - They wave and go-

[Slender] Watches Doc leave before looking at Starr- Did you need something child?

[Starr] No, I was just thinking. Would it help if I gave it to him?

[Slender] - You may try if you think, you are capable of carrying it that far

[Starr] I can try? - She makes an effort to pick up the mask and it's obvious that it's taking a lot of concentration-

[Slender] - If you would like for me to give you another boost in power, I will oblige

[Starr] Gives the mask an annoyed look- That would be nice.

[Slender] Reaches out once more, his long fingers brushing against Starr's forehead and a small pulse of power goes through her once again- If you ever find yourself faltering power wise to not hesitate to seek me out. And do stop by later today so I can mark you

[Starr] Stiffens- Mark...me?

[Slender] - So that you may pass through the barrier which protects this place freely and so weaker entities know you are a part of this family and will not mess with you

[Starr] Oh, okay. Thank you. I certainly don't want to get lost out there. - she takes the mask a bit more easily-

[Slender] Gets the door for her-

[Starr] Graceful exit and a polite nod before heading down the hall.

[EJ] Is laying on the floor of his operating room-

[Starr] Comes in looking for him- Ej?

-She notices that one of the two other doors in his room is slightly open-

[Starr] Puts the mask behind her back and eases the door open- Ej?

[EJ] His breathing is hoarse and he's unresponsive on the floor, there's blood smeared all around his mouth and some on the ground by his face-

[Starr] Ej! - She sets the mask behind some books and runs back to Slender's office, pounding frantically on his door-

[Slender] Opens the door again-

[Starr] Is obviously distraught- Ej! He's hurt!

[Slender] Would be frowning if he could and stands for his desk, heading for the cannibals room-

[Starr] Races after him -

[Slender] Enters the operating room and scans the room for clues before sighing a little- Oh hungry child, you must get over this quickly- He reaches out with his tendrils and carries EJ back to his bed and begins tucking him in, finding a bucket to place near the bed as well- He will be sick child, but fine overall

[Starr] He had blood around his mouth... doesn't that usually mean internal damage???

[Slender] - No child. You see, up until recently when his cursed was removed, the only thing he could consume were raw human organs, animal if he were completely desperate. That blood is from him eating

[Starr] And now he's sick... oh Ej...

[Slender] - He's been trying his best not to eat his old diet, but the hunger must have gotten to him

[Starr] Why can't he just eat normal food...?

[Slender] - It's a mental block. While he could consume organs, normal food made him deathly ill and would leave him bed ridden for days because of it. Now his body is conditioned to reject normal food because it used to make him sick, and he has been trying to push past it, but more often than not he ends up throwing it right back up- Slender goes to the bathroom to get a damp rag for EJ

[Starr] Sits on the edge of the bed. - Now I see why the Doctor wanted to help him... He's literally starving to death...

[Slender] - We've been trying our best, but this is up to him, there's nothing I can think of which could motivate him enough at the moment. But if consuming a raw organ on occasion prevents him from wasting away, then I will ensure we keep a stock of them

[Starr] What about... an IV drip? Like they use on comatose people?

[Slender] - If Locklear were here, he would be able to test and see if that is safe for him, he is the other doctor of the house

[Starr] Put's her hand on Ej's - Where is he? Is he also digital?

[Slender] - No, he is currently in Sweden protecting his mate

[Starr] I see... - She curls her fingers around Ej's a bit tighter. The sensation of renewed touch alone is a bit overwhelming.

[Slender] - I will send a message to him however, he should check on EJ

-There's the tiniest bit of quiet skittering in a dark corner of the bathouse. It's not too near the hot water pool where Lie is. More on the lava end behind the curtain of leaves. 

[Lie] Does hear the noise and opens her eyes, letting them scan the space around her-

-scuttle scuttle, it's something very small-

[Lie] Her eyes narrow slightly as she sits up a little, sending her psychic senses out-

-A sliverfish peeks out at the lava pool. It's not facing her.-

[Lie] - Why hello there

-The silverfish turns to face her, it has glowing eyes. - Aw fuck...

[Lie] Yelps and ducks back down into the water while blushing hard-

[TLOT] Curls his little tail over his face. - I... I thought I should check on you. Your guards are quite tenacious and judging by the black funk emanating from Cp, something went wrong.

[Lie] - You mean like him dumping an entire bucket of blood on me?

[TLOT] Little gasp. - He did what???

[Lie] - Dumped. A. Bucket. Of blood. On. Me.

[TLOT] Runs in a little circle and stomps his multiple feet- stupid asshole! UGH.

[Lie] - I don't even know what would make him do that...- She sinks a little lower in the water

[TLOT] I think I do...

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[TLOT] As Doc would put it... some experiments don't go as planned...

[Lie] - What did you do?

[TLOT] I uh... did some 'by request' work on one of your flowers and made a bug out of it.

[Lie] Frowns and before TLOT can react there is a vine which flicks him into the lava- You deserve that

[TLOT] Falls into the lava with a wet 'Plop' After a moment he bobs his head up and stays with just his eyes over the edge. He's changed back and his helms horns look like cat ears backlit by the lava.- For what it's worth, that was not what it was supposed to do...

[Lie] - And just what was it supposed to do TLOT?

[TLOT] Release sexual inhibitions...

[Lie] Is debating setting her offensive pod on him- Yeah well it's left me feeling weird and I have a much better filter than my husband. How long till it wears off?

[TLOT] There's nothing to wear off. It should only be a contact high...?

[Lie] - Which flower did you alter?

[TLOT] I kinda don't want to say...

[Lie] - I don't like that answer

[TLOT] Yeah... I figured you wouldn't. Please don't bite me with your pods. I can feel you considering it.

[Lie] - That all depends on what you tell me

[TLOT] So I should go... okay.

[Lie] Summons her fire proof vines to wrap around him- No, you're going to tell me which flower did this

[TLOT] Is bound up and makes a noise Lie has never heard from him before. His face is a bit red too. - Nggghhh....

[Lie] Spawns her honestly blossoms-

[TLOT] Noooooo!!!! I don't want to...!

[Lie] - Which flower TLOT?

[TLOT] Groans a bit sensually and pulls on the vines- The... bell-shaped one....

[Lie] - … I have several like that, but I think we can at least eliminate the forgetful flowers...

[TLOT] Is panting a little-

[Lie] - Can I get something a bit more specific?

[TLOT] NNNNGH..... - He's writhing a bit and hip thrusting a little, trying to cross his legs- It was new! Let me down!

[Lie] - No

[TLOT] Can't take it any more and cums, soaking his pants and sending a lot of it into the lava pool with a whoosh of steam- 

[Steve] Is now obviously arguing with Winston at the door-

[Lie] Is caught off guard and drops TLOT-

[Winston] Is denying Steve entrance-

[TLOT] Flops into the pool and sinks like a stone, too dazed to function-

[Steve] Is just trying to push Winston out of the way-

[Winston] Stands his ground-

[Lie] Sighs and just sinks lower in the water, her thoughts trying to organize themselves-

[TLOT] Bobs up just long enough to fling the bug in question, [that he's been carrying in his inventory] into the pool Lie is in. 

[Bug] Gets tangled in her hair on the surface-

[Lie] Instinctually moves to help the bug, the feeling she had been pushing aside returning to her lower region-

[Bug] Wiggling- 

[Steve] Stillll arguing-

[Lie] - I... I don't know...

[TLOT] Uses the lava to clean himself off and flops on the floor just outside the pool- Dammit... Don't know what?

[Lie] - What this want is- She untangles the bug and puts it outside of the pool

[Bug] Cleans it's antenna- 

[TLOT] Unbidden- That thing is dangerous... What does it feel like?

[Lie] - I don't really know... Like... It's close to my usual lust, but... Slightly different?

[TLOT] Are you bi? I know you've played with Karla before...

[Lie] Just turns bright red- I... I don't think so? I...

[TLOT] Maybe something kinky..? -He hides his face.- It makes me want to let someone else be in control...

[Lie] - I just don't know...

[TLOT] I think I know what it is, because it's really, really familiar to me...

[Lie] - There are a lot of things really familiar to you...

[TLOT] I'm very slightly insulted by that. My lamb and I... well it's usually anal. Most of the time it feels really good to be just naked and close to someone without a bunch of props. To be myself...

[Lie] Her hair brightness turns up by several notches- Uh... But... Eeeeeeeeeeeeh

[TLOT] I wouldn't do it if it didn't feel good Lie.

[Lie] Too embarrassed to make much noise-

[TLOT] That's it, isn't it? And Cp... He'd need to be taught.

[Lie] - You know how uncomfortable he'd be with that! And I wouldn't.... It's not... It's not a priority

[Bug] Little chirp- 

[TLOT] But you want it... Just like the blood is something he wants.

[Lie] - And he's been respectful of my dislike of that

[TLOT] Gestures weakly at the bug- Until that set him off.

[Lie] - Do you want me to pull out my vines again?

[TLOT] If you want me to pass out...

[Lie] Just groans-

[Steve] Has stalked away from Winston and snuck around the back to make a hole in the wall with a pickaxe. He removes two blocks and runs to his mate's aid. - What did you do??

[Lie] - He deserved it-

[Steve] Notces the bug- He found it. Dammit... that thing makes my butt twitch!

[Lie] - Please no mentioning of butts...

[Steve] But it's the truth! - He makes a face- Why am I telling you this???

[Lie] Points at the honesty blossoms-

[Steve] Fucking nether-

[TLOT] She got me good...

[Lie] - Are you two done here?

[TLOT] I have no idea...

[Lie] Is keeping herself as covered as possible- Well I think I'd like to get out...

[Bug] Hops over near the towel trunk and vanishes behind it-

[Steve] Is trying to help TLOT up-

[Lie] - Besides, I think you need to tell CP what you did...

[TLOT] Groans-

[Lie] - I'm sorry, who's fault is this?

[Steve] Chokes- Ka-Karla!

[TLOT] Thanks.

[Lie] Is still for a moment before a mass of black thorny vines erupt around her-

[Steve] Makes a run for the door with TLOT on his back and slams into it, knocking it off it's hinges-

[Winston] Is not happy with them-

[TLOT] Is getting his bearings back from sheer adrenaline- Put me down! 

[Steve] Stumbles a bit before stopping to let him down- Sorry!

[CP] Is watching them from the back door, he's very suspicious-

[TLOT] Glances back toward the bathhouse to see if they're being followed - Maybe it's time for some mining. 

[Steve] Yeeeah... several chunks away.

[CP] - What did you fuckers do?

[TLOT] Pissed Lie off. Same as you.

[CP] - Couldn't have been worse than what I did

[TLOT] So I heard. 

[Steve] Turns to TLOT confused, to gleans some scraps of the conversation he and Lie had- Oooh.

[CP] - And I suspect you had something to do with it...

[TLOT] Best intentions and all that-

[CP] - I hate you

[TLOT] Right now, I hate me. 

[Steve] It's okay to want weird stuff...

[CP] Growls-

[Steve] And it wasn't all our fault- 

[TLOT] Shut up.

[CP] - No, keep talking, tell me who to murder

[Steve] Blanches- N-no!

[TLOT] I'll take the blame. It's not like I'll die. 

[CP] - Good enough for me- Lunges at TLOT with his sword

[Steve] Flings his mate out of the way and takes the stab himself with a pained cry-

[TLOT] Also cries out as if he was the one directly hurt-

[Lie] Was drying herself off when she hears the noise. She looks out the door and see's what happened. She frowns and hoists CP up by some vines before retreating back into the bath house to get dressed-

[TLOT] Notes that Cp is restrained and runs to help Steve- 

[Steve] Is staggering back and bleeding from a deep cut in his side-

[CP] Angry noises as he works at cutting away the vines-

[TLOT] Bleeds himself to seal his mate's wound-

[Lie] Finally walks out, dressed. A part of her still feels dirty from the blood though-

[TLOT] Growls at Cp just as a general sentiment-

[Steve] Is dazed, but okay.

[Lie] Ignores the trio of men as she heads for Notch's place to check on her baby-

[TLOT] Makes a run for it with Steve in tow-

[Notch] Is listening against his door and nearly falls outside as she opens it-

[Lie] - Oh! Sorry... Guess I should have knocked...

[Notch] My fault for being nosy...

[Lie] - You heard?

[Aether] Is being fed by Flux- Ma!

[Notch] Only that there was a fight happening.

[Lie] - TLOT... May have introduced something to CP and I that didn't go over well

[Notch] Do I even want to know?

[Lie] - No, but thank you for watching Aether

[Notch] You're welcome Lie...

[Doc] Is in the kitchen with Izzy, Yaunfen and Lj-

[Lj] Is just floating lazily near the table. 

[Yaunfen] Is happily playing with a copy of Alexsezia's food press invention. 

[Doc] Chuckles at how enthusiastic their dragon child is being, coming up with new combos. 

[Lj] Throw in some more sugar- 

[Doc] Not too much! She's not you two. Haha. 

[TLOT] Bustles into the kitchen with Steve and starts packing food- 

[Lj] You two seem rushed- 

[Steve] Smiles in a totally unconvincing way- Just heading out for a bit!

[TLOT] Closes his inventory- And if anyone needs us; tough shit. 

[Doc] Okay now I'M suspicious too. 

[Steve] Sorry Doc! 

[TLOT] Later! - He rushes back out and Steve runs after him. 

[Doc] I feel like I missed something here.

[Deer] Walks in from the magma room- It might have to do with the energy coming off of Lie and CP's place...

[Izzy] - Ma!

[Doc] Energy? I hadn't noticed. Do you think it's something I need to clean up? 

[Yaunfen] Pulls the lever on a cauldron full of fruit with a big wet squish.

[Deer] - I don't know, but it is lightening a little at least

[Lj] Rolls over in the air- That could just mean that the anger found a target...

[Yaunfen] TLOT and Steve were both in a huge hurry mom...

[Deer] - I'm not sure what it's about...

[Izzy] Little babble-

[Lj] Gets a bit closer to Izzy- From the mouths of babes, what's up potato? 

[Doc] Potato? 

[Izzy] Happy shriek-

[Deer] Sighs- Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] Giggles- She's kinda potato shaped and chubby.

[Doc] I've heard worse.

[Deer] - I blame TLOT, he calls Aether spud

[Izzy] Starts playing with her fingers-

[Doc] That's an odd word. 

[Lj] Not ready for anything but Ma yet huh?

[Izzy] Looks at Doc- Ma!

[Doc] Well it is a multi-purpose term in this household. And not a cussword- 

[Yaunfen] Little tail wag- HEY.

[Deer] - And makes a little more sense than burp- She's teasing Yaunfen a little

[Yaunfen] Pouty face and pulls the lever on the squisher, a little bit of beet juice squirts on the floor- PPPth.

[Deer] Laughs a little-

[Doc] I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to teach her words she shouldn't say. 

[Lj] Eyebrow-

[Yaunfen] Fake haughty- If I'm babysitting...

[Deer] - I wonder what Aether's first cuss word will be?

[Doc] She's a child of two brines.... it might be something in binary.

[Deer] - This is true

[Izzy] Waves her hand around-

[Lj] Waves back-

[Doc] Anyway, I lost track of what I was doing- They pull up a small book and resume reading to Izzy-

[Deer] - Oh that reminds me love, there's something I need you to do...

[Doc] Hmm? What is it? 

[Lj] Laughs- Does it involve pawning the baby off on someone else for a bit longer? 

[Yaunfen] Groans.

[Deer] - No actually, it involves a project we've worked on before

[Doc] Okay... I'm listening.

[Deer] Smiles and pulls a small stack of papers out of her inventory and slides them across the table to Doc-

[Yaunfen] Comes over to look- 

[Lj] Huge grin. He seperates the pages so they can see them all in order- 

[Doc] Reading quietly-

-The pages read as follows-

-Little Floof and Tiny Poof

Angry Floof was getting worried. Little Floof hadn’t been feeling well lately.

She had been sick for many mornings and had been grumpy too.

Angry Floof had noticed that she had gained weight too, but he didn’t dare mention it!

One morning Little Floof felt really bad though!

Angry Floof wasn’t sure what to do and finally ran outside to call for help.

Doctor Dragon and the Witches cat came running when they heard his cries.

Both were concerned when Angry Floof told them about Little Floof.

Angry Floof stayed outside while the other two went inside to check on Little Floof.

He paced outside for hours not liking the noises he was hearing from inside.

As the sun reached it’s highest point Doctor Dragon came out smiling.

They beckoned Angry Floof into the house and he hurried in.

The Witches Cat sat next to Little Floof and curled amongst her white fur was a bit of pink.

As Angry Floof got closer, he was surprised, it was a little kitten!

Little Floof purrs and licks Angry Floof, they were now parents!

Angry Floof starts purring as he checks over the fuzzy Tiny Poof curled up by Little Floof

Tiny Poof mews at Angry Floof

The proud parents can’t wait to see what Tiny Poof will do in the future!-

[Doc] You are going to get me in soooo much trouble my love...

[Lj] Claps his hands - this is going to be hilarious! 

[Yaunfen] Also snickering-

[Deer] - Well you did say I should write the next one

[Doc] That I did. And... we have someone else who might enjoy it this time. - Xe smooths Izzy's hair gently- 

[Lj] I'm still laughing that his kid can turn into a kitten. That's the best!

[Deer] - She is adorable like that, I wonder if she's done it again?

[Doc] Smiles- We'd probably have heard Cp bitching from here if she had.

[Deer] - True


	425. Checkup, Buttsex Info and Bug Testing

[Locklear] Is walking through the crowded shopping district downtown when he receives a text from the manor, with a sigh he flicks through his contacts and calls Yster-

[Yster] Hello my dear. What's new?

[Locklear] - I just received a message telling me that I'm needed at the manor. My concern however is you. Would you prefer to come with me? Or stay here?

[Yster] I'd rather come with you, I can take a few telecommuting days. I'll get Rex and Noodle.

[Locklear] - I'll be a little bit, there's a few things I need to grab as well

[Yster] Is there anything you want me to pack specifically?

[Locklear] - Anything you might feel like you'll need for a few days, and probably the outfit Trender made for you, he'll want to see how it looks on you just in case he needs to make any final adjustments

[Yster] I'll get it. see you in a bit-

[EJ] Is still laying in bed, he's been conscious just long enough to vomit a few times-

[Starr] Is pacing the floor a little bit. She's been looking after him as much as she's able too.

-Downstairs there's the sound of people being greeted and soon two sets of footsteps are coming up the stairs-

[Starr] Hardly notices the sound. 

[Yster] Is carrying two tiny carriers with her spider and snake.

[Locklear] Leans over to kiss her- I'll be in EJ's room, why don't you get Rex and Noodle set up in my room?

[Yster] I'll do that. 

[Polybius] Flops backward over the couch at what would be a painful angle for anyone with a proper spine. - Hey Locklear, Ej did something stupid. Have fun fixing him.

[Locklear] - So I've been told- He goes to EJ's door and knocks politely before opening it- Eyeless?

[Starr] Answers the door- Hello?

[Locklear] - Hello, you must be new. I'm Dr. Locklear

[Starr] Unlucky Starr. Did you come to help Ej? He's really messed up.

[Locklear] - Yes, I am the other doctor of the house- He steps inside the doorway and goes to check EJ

[Starr] He ate raw kidneys...

[Locklear] - As used to be his diet- He's checking EJ's pulse and what reactions he can get from the unconscious member of the household

[Starr] So I've heard. He seems to have a lot of problems... - Her gaze is wistful and a bit sad.

[Locklear] Glances at her, taking note of her reactions as well- Well, the biggest concern right now is keeping EJ hydrated... I'll have to go get the supplies from my room

[Starr] Is there anything I can do?

[Locklear] - I'm not sure at the moment, but I will have to think of a way to get him to at least drink some sort of nutrition...

[Starr] How about some warm beef broth? That's usually good if you're having trouble holding solid food down.

[Locklear] - It's not just what he's consuming, but what it tastes like to him... Perhaps if some pigs blood was mixed in?

[Starr] Personally I think that would taste horrible... but if it's what he needs?

[Locklear] - It's what he's used to- He turns to head for the door- I'll be right back with the IV

[Yster] Is coming up the hallway from the other side as he comes out. Her question is asked with a slightly formal flare and a smile. - What's the prognosis doctor?

[Locklear] - Dehydration and Malnutrition, mostly his own fault

[Yster] Oh... That's so strange. 

[Starr] Looks out into the hall because she can hear them-

[Yster] Hello?

[Locklear] Heads for his room to get the supplies-

[Starr] Are you a creepypasta too? 

[Yster] Well... just the mate of one for now. 

[Starr] Comes over to her- Where are you from? 

[Yster] Sweden, and you sound American. 

[Starr] Yeh... 

-The two are still talking when Locklear comes back- 

[Starr] So I was this close to getting a proper job teaching and bam, I'm dead. It's bullshit. 

[Yster] Well for what it's worth, you look fine and certainly didn't deserve the shaming or the bullying. 

[Starr] Bit of an evil grin- I got to help the worst offenders off themselves in stupid ways; so it's hard to still be mad about it.

[Locklear] Gives Yster's hand a gentle touch as he passes her- Love, there's a small plastic bag in my work bag, would you mind taking it out and delivering it to Sally? It should keep her entertained long enough for me to get most of my work done her before she comes begging for a tea party

[Yster] Sure. - she nods to Starr, -we can chat later. I'm sure I'll be here for a few days at least. 

[Starr] I'd like that, thanks.

[Yster] Goes to get the bag-

-The plastic bag is marked by a familiar toy store logo and has a small plush raven inside-

[Locklear] Begins setting stuff up next to EJ's bed-

[Yster] Puts the toy back in the bag and heads for Sally's room-

-Sally's bright pink door stands out very strongly-

[Yster] Knocks on the door- Sally?

[Sally] Opens the door- Yster!

[Yster] Kneels down to give her a hug- Hi Sally.

[Sally] Hugs Yster- You came back! Is Locklear here?

[Yster] Yeah, he's helping with Ej. I brought you a present. - Shakes the bag enticingly-

[Sally] Happy gasp- Lemme see! Lemme see!

[Yster] Passes her the bag -

[Sally] Pulls the top open and pulls out the plush raven with a happy noise- It's a birdy!

[Yster] For your collection. Can't tell a lie, Locklear chose it.

[Sally] Giggles- Come play with me!

[Yster] Okay. - She follows the child-

[Steve] This was a pretty good idea. Though it's not my usual fare...

[TLOT] Mine either. Even the lava feels different, the smell makes me think it's going to be sticky even though it's not. 

[Steve] Licks the chocolate dust off his lips- Tastes better then dirt and rock dust, that's for sure. 

[TLOT] Chips up a block of sticky golden carmel, and pops a piece in his mouth. - When you're done here we should go for a walk in the desert. I hear the cacti are delicious. 

[Steve] Little laugh snort- Okay!

[CP] Has gone into absolute stealth mode and is hunting the duo down-

[TLOT] Emerges from the hole and helps Steve out. There's still a clear path from Yaunfen's last rampage and they follow the trail of nibbled ice cream trees out into a field of popsicles and colorful candy fluff flowers- This is the one seed where I never feel like I stick out. Yellow and purple is practically camoflage here. 

[Steve] Scoops up a chocolate egg. He's got a little spring in his step. - It's certainly cheerful.

[CP] Spots them from a distance and crouches, ready to charge them-

[Steve] Breaks into a little run and honest to gods frolics a bit. 

[TLOT] Chases after him playfully-

[CP] Moves closer to ambush-

[TLOT] Pounces on Steve and the two of them roll down a shallow hill and flop into a patch of sugary sand -

[CP] Waits patiently for them to stand-

[TLOT] Makes out with Steve a little bit- 

[Steve] Is red-faced and chuckling-

[CP] Soft growl of impatience-

[TLOT] Nibbling at Steve's throat- 

[Steve] Soft happy cries-

[CP] His body is getting tenser-

[Steve] Is goosed and makes a low moan- 

[TLOT] Theatrical growl as he nips and gropes his mate - Ah-haha! I have you now! You Steve, you! Now you'll find out what happens to mere mortals who trifle with savage Herobrines! 

[Steve] Turns red trying not to laugh - Oh no! Someone help me!

[CP] Can't take it anymore and teleports right too them, kicking TLOT off of Steve- YOU HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS FUCKER!

[TLOT] Is kicked and rolls into a crouch- HEY! 

[Steve] Very high-pitched scream-

[CP] Seething- You are going to help fix the problem you caused

[Steve] Scrambles to his feet and stands by his mate- 

[TLOT] Narrowed eyes- how so? I think she's madder at me then she is at you.

[CP] - She's barely talked to me you fucker

[TLOT] I'm pretty sure I'm the last person she wants to talk too...

[Steve] By extension she's not happy with me either!

[CP] - Yes well this whole mess is your fault, so don't you think you should help fix it before I murder you?

[TLOT] If you want a fight I'll give you one, but if you want my help I think you'll have to be more specific.

[CP] - That's just it, I don't know what the fuck to do

[Steve] She just wants you to play with her butt... it's not that hard.

[CP] Tenses- No

[TLOT] Huffs- she might be more willing to bend on the blood thing if you gave her what she wants in return.

[CP] - Not fucking happening

[TLOT] But that's why she's mad!

[CP] Growling-

[TLOT] You know I'm right. Your inability to compromise has been a problem since day one!

[CP] - IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

[Steve] Then she's just going to be mad! What part of that is confusing?

[TLOT] Cp... Being in a relationship does mean you have to give the other person what they want too. Lie's made plenty of sacrifices for you. She's had your child for fuck sake. A little ass isn't much to ask for!

[CP] Hisses-

[TLOT] Gives him a hard stare- You're being an idiot. And the longer you refuse; the madder she'll be, because it puts it your selfishness in the spotlight.

[CP] - She knows my reasons and why it's a hard no

[TLOT] Exasperated- She doesn't want to peg you! She wants you to fuck her!

[CP] - AND I CAN DO THAT OTHER WAYS!

[Steve] Is annoyed as well - Did you eat a bowl of stupid for breakfast Cp???

[TLOT] But that's not what she wants you imbecile!

[CP] - OH SHUT UP!

[TLOT] If I say 'Cp, hand me that melon' and you give me a live chicken, I'm not going to be happy either! It shows you either aren't listening or don't care about me expressing my actual needs. It's the same thing!

[CP] Goes to kick TLOT-

[TLOT] Is kicked in the shin and his armor is dented a bit- Moron! Trying to hurt me isn't going to fix anything!

[CP] - YOU CAUSED THIS!

[TLOT] It wouldn't have been an issue if she didn't already want something you won't give. 

[Steve] -and vice versa...-

[CP] - I'm not going to do anal!

[TLOT] THEN I CAN'T HELP YOU. 

[Steve] Wait... - he puts a hand on TLOT's shoulder, and there's a moment of communion between them. 

[TLOT] Eyes go wide. - That's... probably true.

[CP] Eyes narrow- The fuck are you two talking about?

[TLOT] You have no idea how to do it without hurting her, do you?

[CP] Tenses-

[Steve] That's it! And he's too proud to ask anyone for help either!

[CP] - I DON'T NEED HELP BECAUSE I WON'T DO IT!

[TLOT] Is calmer now that he knows what the problem is- Then have fun getting bitten by her vines. She has wants and needs too.

[CP] Shudders, remembering the time he was bit several times-

[Steve] A little gentler- We can teach you... it's not hard.

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[TLOT] Well what would you propose happen Cp? You must have stormed after us with something in mind.

[CP] - Because you know how to fix this relationship crap better and I'd prefer my wife not be mad at me!

[TLOT] Yes! And I'm telling you to fix it by giving her what she wants! Why is this so hard? You love sex. You get to stick your dick in your wife and make her happy. The only problem here is you!

[CP] - I do like sticking my dick in her, BUT NOT THERE!

[TLOT] This is getting us nowhere...

[Steve] We could just show him...?

[CP] - FUCK NO!

[TLOT] Raises both hands and shoves Cp to the ground with his netherweight glitch. The big brine crumples onto the cakey soil and crunches several small lollipop plants under him. -

[CP] - FUCKER!

[TLOT] I'll hold him, you show. 

[Steve] Got it. - He takes out a slimeball.

[CP] - Starts setting stuff around them on fire-

[Steve] Yikes! - He starts kicking sugar sand on the flames-

[CP] Struggles against the weight-

[TLOT] Just watch and listen dammit, the sooner you cooperate the sooner I'll let go of you!

[CP] Shuts his eyes-

[TLOT] Growls- You can open your eyes and watch Steve tell you this one thing, or I'll do an information dump like I did with Stevie instead. Piss me off and I'll include what it feels like to anal done to you as well!

[CP] - FUCKING GET OFF OF ME!- He's already throwing up mental barriers

[Steve] I vote we do that, it might be quicker.

[CP] Growling and tense beneath TLOT-

[TLOT] I've got plenty of time. What's it going to be Cp?

[CP] - FUCKING NEITHER!

[Steve] Frowns at him - You're the worst Cp. I'd listen if you wanted to teach me something.

[CP] - Oh fuck off!

[TLOT] Sits down on the ground across from him but out of reach-

[CP] Still struggling-

[Steve] Is tossing the slimeball around a bit- Cp... Cut it out and just watch.. you're being a jerk.

[CP] - I think I can outlast the press, I know you can only hold it for so long TLOT

[TLOT] Fine, then we'll do this the fast way - He lays a hand on Cp's head and channels the power of two of the three adjacent seeds to force his way into Cp's mind-

[CP] Bucks beneath the press and curses TLOT with every curse he knows-

-The information is straight-forward, but the meat of it is from TLOT's own point of view. Steve laying on their bed, naked and wanting. The brine patiently slathering his fingers with slime and working a single digit into his mates rear, letting the other man writhe on it, adjusting to the intrusion. Moving it slowly, circling the rim of the hole as Steve trembles and pants. He adds a second finger and spreads them gently like scissor blades, feeling out the topography of his mates innards. Steve is whining for more now and the brine gives a happy chuckle, adding a third finger and moving them in and out tortourously slowly. He works in a fourth finger and adds more slime before withdrawing them all. The human is gaping and shivering, pleading for his cock. He muscles up to Steve and pokes just a bit of his dick inside, holding the man close and peppering him with kisses before gently sliding the rest of it into his anus. His cubes nestled up in the warm split of his mates legs. Steve's look of passion directed at TLOT is smoldering and near rapturous. TLOT's works his way up to a normal pace, making sure his priest is well lubricated and comfortable. He changes their position a few times as well to make sure he's hitting Steve's g-spot right under the base of his cock on the inside. The memory is so strong Cp gets a pulse of how good it would feel to have someone put pressure on his own spot in the same way. The intensity of it leaves his own rear tingling in a way it never has before. TLOT's voice is strong over the visuals 'And that wanting sensation is what Lie is feeling right now. It's why she's mad. Oh, and it's the same streching technique if you want to put in a butt plug. Women don't have a g-spot inside their butts, it's more of a fullness and pressure thing. And if you have sex with her while she's wearing a butt plug; it makes regular sex a tighter fit too. Presuming you haven't found and burned all her toys like a total loser.'-

[Steve] Wow Cp. That's a lot of swear words....

[CP] Is panting some after the mental assault and trying to organize his thoughts. TLOT gets a brief flash of when he had gone to burn the toys and Karla stopping him-

[TLOT] Well that's handy at least. - He lets the weight loose and steps back a bit-

[CP] Bolts up and floats above TLOT's height, he starts growling a bit again-

[TLOT] Picks a sucker and makes a show of licking it with his forked tongue. Cp also got a flash of how to properly use lips and tongue on someones rear- 

[Steve] Looks around. He's seeing what was sent secondhand now - That was... incredibly hot. I wonder what the slimeball equivalent is here?

[CP] - Wouldn't matter for me, it would just harden

[Steve] You don't need it. You should still have the lube you stole from Doc!

[CP] Flips them off-

[TLOT] Puts his hands on his hips- So? Are you going to waste time telling us to fuck off, or go fuck your wife?

[CP] - NOT LIKE THAT!

[Steve] At least he doesn't have an excuse now...

[CP] Scowls and teleports off-

[TLOT] That actually went better then I expected. Lets go look at those cacti, shall we? 

[Steve] Looks a bit dissapointed- Okay...

[TLOT] And then we'll fuck. 

[Steve] Yes!

[Lie] Is waiting in Karla's house for the woman to return-

[Ever] Comes in the front door with Banette-

[Lie] - Ever... Where's Karla?

[Ever] Focuses on her and his tail fur gets poofy. He suddenly bolts back out the front door -

[Lie] Frowns a little, suspicious of his actions, she doesn't notice the small black thorns curling at her feet-

[Karla] Appears in the doorway and calls into the hall - Smexy? Are you here?

[Lie] - No, it's me

[Karla] Smoothly- Ah Lie...

[Lie] - So, you and TLOT had some fun altering one of my flowers?

[Karla] Possibly.... But not for any malicious reason.

[Lie] - Say that to the bucket of blood my husband dumped on me

[Karla] Oh dear... did he murder someone to gather it?

[Lie] - No, but it was a boundary he had been respecting, plus he already has such small amount of self control means that he didn't ask, he just did- Some of the vines by her feet curl a little tighter

[Karla] Again... that wasn't the intention of the act. I was merely trying to get you laid a bit more spontaneously.

[Lie] - Well the exact opposite happened

[Karla] Then you have my apologies. I had no idea he had such a... strange sexual compulsion.

[Lie] - He's a creepy pasta, of course he does, my conversation with TLOT afterwards wasn't exactly helpful either

[Karla] Apart from getting an apology; I'm not sure what talking to him could have accomplished anyway.

[Lie] - Oh like revealing that you were the one who gave him the flower... Not to mention he figured out my want... And made me question other things...

[Karla] I would hope you at least had to wring that out of him? He doesn't seem like a weak man to me. And that alone sounds like a breakthrough.

[Lie] - Honesty blossoms and fire proof vines

[Karla] Leans on the doorframe - There's a tasty thought.

[Lie] - Yeah the vines on him had a rather, unexpected result- Her face is turning pink as she remembers what happens

[Karla] Licks her lips- Oh do tell....

[Lie] - Uhh…- There's a small mental flash that Karla manages to pick up on and small snippets of Lie's conversation with TLOT over what they talked about

[Karla] Mmmm, delightful, and a tad amusing. Who would have guessed he had such a secret want? - she saunters a bit closer- So... what was it? What do you... want?

[Lie] - I... Uh...- She leans back a little

[Karla] Purrs- What was it Lie?

[Lie] - A... Anal...- Her earlier anger is dissipating into something much more wary

[Karla] Ah, that will a hard one to sell to Cp. Giving or recieving?

[Lie] - Receiving...

[Karla] Shrugs- Could be worse.

[Lie] Is just red now, her vines finally retreating-

[Karla] You still have the buttplug at least, right?

[Lie] - Hi... Hidden under the bed... Aether is, figuring out how to open chests...

[Karla] Putting it away cleans it, and she wouldn't know what it was anyway.

[Lie] - That still doesn't mean I want her finding it!

[Karla] Then put it in your ender chest.

[Lie] - No, it... It's safe under the bed

[Karla] Maybe it should be safe in your inventory. Perhaps mom needs to take some... personal time.

[Lie] - First of all mom doesn't really have too much success by herself and secondly mom's a bit too mad at her husband to do anything

[Karla] Those are problems certainly. What do you think should be done about them?

[Lie] - I don't know!

[Karla] Would it make you feel better to yell at me some more?

[Lie] I don't fucking know!

[Karla] hmmm... Would you like me to make you a drink?

[Lie] - That's always risky business...

[Karla] Tea or juice then?

[Lie] Suspiciously- Juice...

[Karla] Done- She goes to one of the trunks near the door and finds a jug of apple juice before offering her some.

[Lie] Takes it and takes a few sips, her mind darting between everything from the past few days, still not aware of how much she's broadcasting-

[Karla] Picks up on it inadvedantly - He asked you if you were bi? Are you?

[Lie] Turns red- I... I don't know...

[Karla] It's okay to not know. I presume you enjoyed your little session with me and Deerheart? 

[Lie] Turns far too red to respond, but it's not a denial-

[Karla] Heh. I think you just like being dominated.

[Lie] - I mean... That alone is pretty obvious

-There's a small crackle of emp as Offender teleports in-

[Lie] Freezes to the spot-

[Karla] Hey Smexy.

[Ever] Has walked back up to the front door. He spots Offender and walks away again. 

[Smexy] Grins- Hey~ And who's our little, very frustrated guest?

[Lie] Is starting to tremble-

[Karla] Don't be so coy, this is Cp's wife Lie.

[Offender] Moves closer- Charmed~

[Lie] Instant teleport the moment he started moving closer-

[Karla] Well that's sorted out for the moment, I guess...

[Offender] - Everything okay?

[Karla] Just a mishap that was mostly my fault... But it wouldn't have been an issue if Cp wasn't so uptight and she was less repressed about her needs.

[Offender] - I mean, I'd offer you to slip them some of my saliva, but it would dissipate too quickly

[Karla] I think this is something that requires a less direct approach. The two of them need to have a honest sit down and talk about their personal desires.

[Offender] - Doesn't she have flowers that make you tell the truth?

[Karla] Yes. But I don't think truth is really the issue. It's more a matter of negotiating actual actions. It sounds like what Lie wants is to be railed in the rear and what Cp wants is his wife covered in someone else's blood. A compromise is in order.

[Offender] - Soooo... Setup time? Tweak things to go that direction?

[Karla] We'll see. For now I think it's best to let them both cool down.

[Offender] - If you insist... I'm hungry

[Karla] Considering the sheer number of couples in yonder village, would lurking do you any good?

[Offender] - I mean technically yes? But I prefer direct participation~

[Karla] Of course you do.

[Lie] It's the next morning and she's packing a diaper bag for Aether after having taken care of her animals. She checks over everything before searching for CP-

[CP] Is trying to figure out what he's gonna do for the day when he spots his wife with the bag and flies over to her- Lie? What's the bag for?

[Lie] - So you can watch Aether today

[CP] - Why would I need a bag?

[Lie] - CP? It's Monday

[CP] Groans- Do I really have to go there?

[Lie] - That's the agreement you made with them

[CP] - Wait, why do I need a bag of stuff for Aether?

[Lie] - Because I'm going out with Dofta today. Actually I guess that means you'll at least need food for Blake too, wouldn't want him to be left here alone for days... Anyways I'm not entirely done setting stuff up, I still need to talk to your father

[CP] - Why?

[Lie] - So my animals are taken care of. And I need to get something else from him

[CP] - What is it?

[Lie] - Nothing to be concerned with. Now please at least wash up before you go to work

[CP] - Fine fine

[CP] Creates an opening to his office and helps Lie through. Aether is in his wife's arms mostly asleep in a red onesie with pink hearts on it and Blake follows in after them-

[Lie] - Are you just gonna keep taking a nap Aether?

[Aether] Rubs her face a little-

[CP] - Are you sure about this?

[Lie] - Of course. Besides, I'm confident that you can multitask

[CP] - Alright- He moves to take Aether and watches as his child snuggles in closer to his chest

[Lie] - Right, do you know if Dofta is here yet?

[CP] Sends out his senses-

[Dofta] Is hanging out in the confrence room, basically hiding from Jeb.

[CP] - She's in the conference room

[Lie] - I see- She shoots off a quick text to Dofta letting her know she's in CP's office

[Dofta] Goes sneaking down the hallways- 

[Svit] And just where are you going? 

[Dofta] Brushes him off- Nowhere..

[CP] Searches for Aether's pacifier before giving it to his still sleepy child- Make sure to contact me if you need a teleport

[Lie] - We'll be fine CP

[Dofta] Gives Blake a pat and coos at Aether- You be lots of help to your daddy while we're gone!

[Lie] - Bye bye Aether

[Aether] Lifts her hand and gives a tiny wave- Be be

[CP] Slight eye roll as he waits for Blake to lay down so Aether can snuggle up against the wolf-

[Blake] Is just sniffing around random office things and bumping stuff with his wagging tail-

[Svit] walks by quickly in the hall, trying not to make eye contact with anyone-

[Jeb] Peeks in- Hey! You're here! - sees Lie- [And before your lovely wife leaves] -please fix the yellow-text so it will stop insulting me personally.

[Dofta] Giggles-

[Lie] Sighs- CP...

[CP] - What? I thought it was funny

[Lie] - Kids play the game CP

[CP] - Fiiiiine

[Jeb] Thank you. I know weiner isn't exactly a cuss word. But saying mine is tiny does hurt my feelings somewhat.

[CP] - Oh just fffff, go away already

[Jeb] I will, let me know when you're done though. We're having a small issue with one of the new items and mobs.

[CP] - Joy- He pulls up a screen

[Lie] - Dofta? You said there was something you wanted to show me?

[Dofta] Oh, right! Come on!

[Lie] Follows Dofta out-

[Aether] Rubs her face a little-

[CP] - Go ahead, you can go back to sleep Aether

[Blake] Rolls on the carpet and flops- Urf.

[CP] Places Aether on Blake and the baby immediately snuggles into the soft fur-

[Dofta] Grabs her purse and they head for the door- I haven't played hookey in forever! Hehe!

[Lie] Blushes a little- I actually never did... I know, boring life before being digital

[Dofta] Oooh then I get to be a bad influence? Oh, I never got to be the bad kid! Let's go hang out behind a convenience store and talk shit about people.

[Lie] - Pffft! Actually, I know something worse we could do~

[Dofta] Locks the door behind them - What is it?!

[Lie] Holds up a key- Break into someones house?

[Dofta] And do what???

[Lie] - You'll see. He already knows I'm gonna do it so it's not like Notch will be mad

[Dofta] I've never seen his place. Is it super fancy or something?

[Lie] - No, just something I need to do there real quick.. Why am I leading? I don't know which car is yours...

[Dofta] Sorry. - She leads them to a small blue car and lets her in- Just tell me where to go.

[Lie] - Errrr… One sec- She's quickly texting Notch for his address

[Notch] Sends her the directions after a few minutes-

[Dofta] Is driving-

[Lie] Gives a quick thankyou and relays the directions to Dofta

[Dofta] Is a very safe driver and they get there quickly. She hops out to look- This is it? It's kinda small. No wonder he mostly stays with you guys. He could build a palace on the server if he wanted too.

[Lie] - Yeah, but he likes his small house next to mine- She heads for the door and unlocks it, inside it smells musty and slightly abandoned

[Dofta] He hasn't been home for a while. I guess because Licht isn't harassing him anymore?

[Lie] - Pretty much- She heads for the bathroom

[Dofta] Actully have you heard from them lately?

[Lie] - No? But we have been busy with Aether- She can be heard opening a cupboard

[Dofta] If you needed to pee...

[Lie] - No, that's not it- There's the sound of snipping and soon Lie comes back out with her contacts in and her hair chopped short- Figured it might be best to attract as little attention as possible

[Dofta] Lie! That's a bit extreme! You cut your hair so short!

[Lie] - Relax, it will have grown back by the end of the day! The recursive code won't let it stay short

[Dofta] Wait... we shouldn't leave your braid here. It is kinda like... evidence I guess? It does glow. Put it in a bag and we'll throw it in my car boot.

[Lie] - Alright, I think, there were some spare trash bags under the sink- She goes back in and gathers everything up before handing the bag to Dofta

[Dofta] Waits patiently and puts the bag away when she's done. - Ready to go now?

[Lie] - Yeah, lets go

-After sleeping a bit more Aether has woken up and has been exploring her dads office and her clothes, She's discovered the zipper on the front and has snuck out of her onesie and into the hall-

[Tokig] Hears something scuttling outside in the hall and wishes he'd remembered to shut his door entirely. After the noise stops, curiousity gets the better of him and he peeks out into the hall. His eyes narrow as he peers at the small pile of white cloth- the hell?

[Jeb] Hears a knock on his office door- Come in- 

[Tokig] Is your kid here today? 

[Jeb] No... why?

-Scraping sound of Jeb's mouse moving across the desk-

[Jeb] Hair rises on the back of his neck and he jumps up spooked-

[Tokig] Drops the cloth diaper- What is it!?

[Aether] Is sitting on the floor pulling on Jeb's mouse cord and she giggles happily-

[Jeb] Just sees the eyes in the shadow under his desk and yelps before realizing it's Aether- Why are you under my desk? And why are you naked???

[Tokig] Puts the diaper on the desk- I don't think I want to know why anyone would be naked under your desk Jeb- Snickers- Especially with your small weiner issue- 

[Jeb] I am still your boss you know! 

[Tokig] Right. Right!

[Aether] - Be be- Starts trying to crawl away

[Jeb] Grabs the diaper- You come back here.

[Tokig] Why is Aether here?

[Aether] Fast crawl-

[Jeb] Hurries after- Aether!

[Aether] Giggling-

[Jeb] Darn it- He gets a hold of her and puts her diaper back on and talks at her playfully- That's no way for someone of such noble linage to behave. 

[Tokig] Shrugs- Babies don't like clothes.

[Aether] Giggles and grins while kicking her legs about a bit-

[Jeb] Tickles her a little- Look at that smile. You know you were being naughty. Sneaking away!

[Aether] Laughs, her pacifier falling from her mouth-

[Jeb] And now you got your binky all dirty. Tokig..? 

[Tokig] Is this really what you want me to do right now?

[Jeb] Do you want Cp to be happy? If yes, go wash this. 

[Tokig] Eyeroll- fiiiine.

[Aether] - Dayayaya

[Tokig] Takes the slimy pacifier to the bathroom to wash it. 

[Jeb] Sits against the wall with her on the floor next to him- Yep da-da. That's Cp. Suprising as it is....

[Aether] - Bla!

[Blake] - Comes sniffing out into the hall and gives Jeb a look- 

[Jeb] Oh... hi... Just playing with the baby. 

[Blake] Snufff-

[Aether] Happily- Bla! Bla!

[Blake] Gets in Jebs face- 

[Jeb] Whoooo your breath is stin-

[Blake] Shows his teeth- 

[Jeb] Nevvvverrrr mind....

[Aether] Giggles and paps Blake's face-

[Blake] Is papped- boof. 

[Tokig] Comes back with the pacifier - Here. I'm going to get back to work now. -walks away.

[Jeb] Is just sitting there with the baby with the pacifier in one hand- okay?

[CP] Can be heard cursing from his office and he hurries out with Aether's onesie-

[Blake] Turns to look- Urf!

[Jeb] Waves from behind the wolf-

[CP] Curses under his breath- Aether! How did you manage to get out of your clothes!

[Jeb] She's a child? They do that.

[CP] Groans and takes Aether from Jeb so he can get her back into her onesie- I didn't realize she'd escaped since I could still see her onesie...

[Jeb] Slumps against the wall and holds up the pacifier- Once they start crawling and toddling, kids can vanish in the blink of an eye.

[CP] - She's almost at walking- He finishes dressing her and takes the pacifier

[Aether] - Ma?

[CP] - Mommy's not here right now Aether

[Jeb] So she's just hanging out with you today?

[Blake] Sits down to watch-

[CP] - Yeah, Lie and Dofta went to an art exhibit for adult time without a child around

[Jeb] Dofta just... she left? - He throws up his hands a little- What good is it being in charge if....??? Dammit.

[CP] Shrugs- It's just one day, and they'll be back by the end of the day

[Jeb] Sighs- Did you fix the text?

[CP] - For now

[Jeb] I guess that's as good as I'm going to get. Can you open a test seed? I have a few small bugs that need attention.

[CP] - Like you want to go in? Orrrr?

[Jeb] I guess? Is that easier? I can set it for peaceful.

[CP] - Either way works for me

[Jeb] Gets up with a little crackle from his knees and goes into the office to indicate his computer- It's this one. It's just a test seed. - He sets it for peaceful.

[CP] Flicks his wrist and creates an opening- You coming Blake?

[Blake] Is up for anything as usual-

[CP] Steps through with Aether-

[Jeb] Stops to make sure his avatar is in creative before following them inside. 

-They emerge onto a bit of shoreline with some redstone things set up, behind them is a dark, almost solid wall of green-

[CP] - The fuck is the green?

[Jeb] First bug on my list.... the new bamboo is a bit too vigorous. It's growing to the build height.

[CP] Puts Aether down and closes the opening- Uhhh, that might be more of a Lie problem than one for me...

[Jeb] Are you sure? I know she's good with plants, but this is a coding issue. It's one of those... there was a line to set their growth speed to high early on so it was easier to see if it was propigating properly and test if they would sprout without a player present. Currently it's like the mycelium, they're not respecting the biome boundries and getting so big like that makes things lag-

[CP] - Lemme look at the code- He pulls up a screen and starts flicking through

[Jeb] Wanders around a little and opens the creative. He's just amusing himself pulling out random things. He leans over near the shore and spawns a couple of dolphins-

[Aether] Tilts her head at the noises the dolphins make-

[CP] Thinks he may have found the problem and fusses with the code-

[Dolphins] Jump around and squeak- 

[Jeb] tries clicking on them with a fish but they're a bit too fast-

[Blake] Barks at the dolphins

[CP] - I think somebody got the growth speed and height limit mixed up at some point...

[Jeb] That's entirely possible. The more we add, the more complicated all the interactions between the new items get.

[CP] Works on the code- I'd still have Lie look at this after we're done, she's better with plants

[Jeb] Okay, you can take some too if you want.

[CP] Knocks one down for his wife to look at later-

[Aether] Tries crawling towards the water-

[Blake] Gets in her way- Hmmmm!

[Aether] Giggles-

[Jeb] There she goes. That is an excellent do- wolf. For babysitting.

[CP] - Yeah, but she's getting a little too big for him to continue sneaking into her crib. Alright, what else needs to be worked on?

[Jeb] I'll show you, it's a bit more... complex then the greenery. - He starts walking along the shore and a wooden pier comes into view, it's a narrow line of blocks that heads straight out into the sea.

[CP] Picks up Aether and follows- Soooo, a dock?

[Jeb] The problem is at the end of it.

[CP] Puts Aether down again- Don't let her near the water Blake

[Blake] Sits up at attention. - Woof! 

[Jeb] Walks along the narrow path as the next set of chunks load in. It's just more water and the path ends in a pad far enough out that you can't see the shore-

[Aether] - Be be!

[CP] - Don't worry, we'll be back Aether- He follows Jeb

[Jeb] Points at a patch of bubbles - have you had any interaction with the magma blocks as they occur naturally yet?

[CP] - Nope

[Jeb] The idea is that they spawn under the water. That's what the bubbles are. This is a hot patch, but it's also a water hazard.

[CP] - Water hazard how?

[Jeb] Well... if you walk over them with frostwalker boots they.... kinda launch you violently into the air instead.

[CP] Is trying to hold a straight face- One second- He quickly vanishes through another portal-

[Jeb] Panics a little- Cp!

[CP] Comes back through and tosses Stevie out into the water-

[Stevie] Yelps, his ice powers activating and causing the same reaction as the frostwalking enchantment, launching his brother farther out-

[Jeb] Is that a Steve??? Cp, what the fuck?

-[Stevie] Creates more ice and skids across it- You asshole!- He storms closer, letting his ice make a path, but when he reaches the column of bubbles he is once again launched-

[CP] Is laughing his ass off-

[Jeb] HOLY SHIT!

[CP] Between breathes- Are you sure we have to get rid of this?

[Jeb] Yes! We do! Is that an ice-based Herobrine???

[CP] - Nope, just my brother

[Jeb] He seems really pissed....

[CP] - Eh, it's fine

[Stevie] Is watching where he steps now- The fuck is happening?

[Jeb] Calls out - Don't walk on the bubbles! It's a coding error!

[Stevie] - Thanks- He skirts around them and steps onto the wood- I have half a mind to stab you brother

[Jeb] Granted that was a good demonstration of the problem, but still...

[Stevie] - What exactly is going on here?

[Jeb] Just fixing things. This is a test seed. - He indicates the patch- It's supposed to suck down boats but it's flinging anything ice related that touches it.

[CP] - It's hilarious

[Jeb] It IS funny. But funnier with an avatar then being physically flung into the air I'm sure.

[CP] - So then keep it

[Stevie] - I suspect that's so you can use it against me...

[Jeb] Please just fix it. It looks bad to leave such an obvious gli-- coding error in the game.

[CP] Groans-

[Stevie] - Uh... Where's Aether?

[CP] - On the shore with Blake

[Jeb] There's a little dock at the end of the path.

[Stevie] - Ah, I see

[CP] Flicks up another screen to work on the coding-

[Jeb] Not sure we've been formally introduced. I'm Jeb.

[Stevie] - Stevie, this ones little brother- He thumbs at CP

[Jeb] That explains his conduct. No one can annoy you like a sibling... What's with the ice powers? Are you doing a slow transition to brinehood?

[Stevie] - Ah no, I'm the one who had an arm glitched on...

[Jeb] Pales- It's a result of that... fight... that was a terrible thing-

[Stevie] - Yeah...

[CP] Notices Stevie is slightly distracted and shoves him back into the water-

[Jeb] Cp! - He goes to help Stevie back up-

[CP] Is snickering- If you two are done, I think I fixed it

[Stevie] Climbs back up onto the dock-

[Jeb] Having fun Cp?

[CP] - A bit, and since your already wet Stevie...

[Stevie] - Is that seriously the only reason you brought me here?

[CP] - Maybe?

[Jeb] I'm going to guess yes...

[Stevie] - Fine, might as well get this over with- He steps out into the bubble column and sinks down a little bit-

[Jeb] Hey you fixed it! Perfect. -he switches to a trident in his inventory and holds out the end for Stevie to grab-

[Stevie] Just before Stevie can grab the trident, he gets launched again and CP almost falls down from laughing-

[Jeb] WHAT THE FUCK?

[Notch] Comes out of the still open portal and taps his foot - Cp... 

[Jeb] Turns too fast and falls in the water too- FUCK!

[CP] Laughs harder-

[Stevie] Is basically skating back- Brother's being an ass!

[Notch] Cp are you dunking your brother?

[Jeb] Markus! - Clambers up onto the dock sopping wet-

[CP] - Throwing him

[Notch] Sighs- Can we not?

[Stevie] Gets back on the dock- What are you doing here father?

[Notch] Doc messaged me that someone left an open portal in your house. They were going to investigate if I didn't.

[Stevie] Points at his brother- Blame him

[CP] Floats up- I'm gonna go check on Aether

[Notch] Your brother can't make portals!

[CP] - I'll be back!- He flies off

[Stevie] Sighs- Think he'll actually come back?

[Notch] I can provide some insurance at least. - He walks over to the open hole and starts sticking his hand in and pulling it out over and over- 

[Jeb] Um...

[Stevie] - Okay?

-After a moment- 

[Doc] Appears carrying Izzy on the other side - STOP THAT. You're making the chat go nuts! 

[Notch] Thumbs at them- see?

[Izzy] Burbles-

[Stevie] - Sorry Doc...

[Doc] It's okay... I'd rather you weren't stuck... wherever you are? 

[Jeb] waves- It's just a test seed on my computer.

[CP] Comes back with Aether in his arms with Blake trotting along the dock. It's obvious Aether had been crying a little-

[Doc] Leans out- Is Aether okay? 

[Jeb] She probably just freaked out at being alone...

[Notch] Why did you leave the baby alone????

[CP] - She was with Blake, and she pooped her diaper

[Stevie] - Poor thing...

[Doc] Juggles Izzy a little- I have a clean one... here. - holds it out

[CP] - I already changed it

[Doc] Puts it up- Okay. 

[Jeb] Is mostly just damp now and says hi to Izzy. -She's so bone white... it's a bit uncanny.

[Aether] Spots Notch- Fa fa!- She holds her arms out to him

[Notch] Comes closer- Hi Aether. Are you helping your daddy with his work?

[Jeb] Please just fix the bubbles...

[CP] - But the error is hilarious!

[Notch] Gives Cp a look- 

[Doc] What's wrong with the bubbles?

[CP] - Oh fine!- He passes Notch Aether so he can use both hands to fix the code- Happy now?

[Jeb] Yes, thank you. 

[Notch] Is talking softly to Aether- It's gonna be you wrapping your dada around your teeny little fingers before you know it!

[Aether] Giggles-

[Izzy] Babbles at Aether-

[Aether] Babbles back-

[Doc] At Izzy- Are we making friends? - Xe comes closer so the two can get a get a good look at one another-

[Aether] Reaches out and accidentally hits Izzy-

[Doc] Whoah, careful!

[Izzy] Very surprised face-

[Doc] Maybe we're not quite ready for that yet.

[Notch] She's just learning how limbs work-

[CP] Comes back over to take his daughter- Well, might as well head back to the office and wait for mom

[Doc] Is obviously waiting for Cp to take Jeb before they leave.

[Notch] Sounds good.

[CP] Kicks open another opening-

[Jeb] Hops through the hole - Good to see you guys!

[Notch] Waves- dork.

[CP] Waits for Blake to come through before closing the opening- Alright, it's probably time for some food, right Aether?

[Aether] Nods excitedly-

[Jeb] Looks at his screen and watches Notch, Stevie, Izzy and Doc exit out through the other sparkling opening and vanish. He looks at Cp- Good job. And yes, certainly, enjoy your lunch. 

[Blake] Heard 'lunch' and is now excited.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, come on Blake, I know Lie packed food for you too

[Blake] Lots of wagging-


	426. Flirt Fail, Bring Your Baby To Work Day

[Steffan] Is laying back on the stairs leading down from the base of the signalling tower. He groans in boredom and annoyance- Brooooo....

[Buff] But you have to exercise if you want muscles like these- Flexes- 

[Enderbro] No way! I wanna be all stong and lumpy!

[Steffan] Waves his hands in annoyance - You're an Enderman!You're supposed to be skinny!

[Buff] Hey... if he wants to get fit you shouldn't discourge him. 

[Steffan] Facepalm-

[Six] walking through hallway, looking around and clearly lost- 

[Buff] Is pumping a large dumbell with gold blocks on either end- 

[Enderbro] Ooooo. 

[Steffan] Happens to look over- Hellllooo.

[Six] Stops in her tracks and looks at the new person. Her dark red hair and light blue earrings sways back at her sudden stop. She looked at him with her undamaged gray eye.- Umm hello? - She has her button up shirt tied around her waist, revealing her tanktop and slim build.-

[Steffan] Scrambles a little to stand up and strightens his messy clothes self-conciously. He's hyper aware of how short he is compared to the newcomer. 

[Enderbro] It's a tough looking lady! 

[Buff] Nods- Hey Six.

[Six] Small wave- Hello Buff. -continues to approach the group again- 

[Steffan] Is desperately trying not to stare or sweat- 

[Enderbro] I'm Enderbro, this is my human Steffan! 

[Steffan] Bro... I'm not your pet!

[Six] Well nice to meet you both, I'm Six. -Gives a small smile- 

[Steffan] Almost goes for the handshake and thinks better of it- So...

[Enderbro] I bet Doc is helping you with something...? - He's looking at all parts of here, but missing the most obvious; her one eye - what could it be????

[Steffan] Ugh.

[Six] I rather not talk about that.

[Enderbro] I bet it's not health though. You look like you could kick some butt! I bet you could even pick up Buffs dummy bell!

[Steffan] Is so 1000% embarassed-

[Six] Whats a "Dummy Bell"?

[Buff] This- He twirls the thing a bit. It's two gold blocks connected with a rod- It's nice and heavy.

[Six] Looks at it and nods- What's the function of that?

[Buff] You lift it up and put it down and it makes your muscles stronger. When it's not an effort to move it, you step up to something heavier. 

[Steffan] Mouths - 'he's nuts'

[Six] That actually sounds like a intresting way to pass time. -Thinks- If it does make you stronger.. Then maybe if I do it enough I'll be able to punch Pyro and knock him over next time I see him.

[Buff] The gym is just downstairs- points down the stairwell - and if you ever need instructions, my room is across from it. 

[Steffan] Sees an opportunity slipping away- Walking is good for you too! And running!

[Six] You're not wrong about that. I could probably kick him instead too.

[Steffan] You have someone who needs a good kicking? I could help! [desperate]

[Six] Well he's in another server so we cant kick him right now, but thank you for the offer. 

[Steffan] [Secretly relieved since he's not that tough] - Oh, well, my offer stands anyway.

[Enderbro] We could go over there and yeet him anyway!

[Steffan] Where on the seed did you hear that word???

[Enderbro] Shrugs-

[Six] I'll keep that in mind if I ever go back. -smiles- 

[Steffan] [Sappy as all fuck] You have a lovely smile....

[Buff] It's nice to see you in better spirits anyway miss.

[Six] Blushes slightly- haha.. thank you. 

[Buff] Sets the dumbell on the floor and streches a little- 

[Enderbro] Pulls hard on it trying to pick it up and then tries to pretend that wasn't what he was doing.

[Steffan] Bro there's no point. You can teleport with stuff anyway!

[Six] Can I give it a try?

[Buff] Of course! - Gives her a bit of room- 

[Steffan] Hard swallow-

[Six] Walks up to dumbell and bends to grab the rod part- Alright. -Takes a deep breath before attempting to lift up the dumbell. She struggles a bit as she gets it off the ground, but manages to lift it up-

[Steffan] Sharp intake of breath and whispers- That's so hot...

[Enderbro] Wooo! You're super strong! Are you a Herobrine? 

[Steffan] Nearly chokes-

[Six] Starts to sweat and tries to set down the dumbell on the floor, but ends up dropping it- I am not a brine. 

[Enderbro] Does a little hopping cheer for her just because she could pick it up-

[Six] Damn. That is heavy..

[Steffan] Blurts out- Are you single??? -and then winces-

[Six] Stiffens at the question- I am, but I am not looking for a relationship right now.. 

[Steffan] Oh! Uh... okay! I was just wondering! 

[Endrebro] He's unlucky in lovey dovely. Me too. That's why we're bros!

[Buff] It's okay to need 'you' time!

[Six] I haven't had much luck either. -shrugs- 

[Enderbro] I do have another friend though, do you want to meet him? 

[Steffan] Bro....

[Six] Again! Not interested in relationship! I appreciate it, but no thanks.

[Enderbro] No it's not like that! He's not into relationships either.

[Six] Oh, sorry. Who is he? 

[Enderbro] Takes a grass block out of his inventory - This is Gordon! Gordon meet Six! 

[Steffan] Kill me.

[Six] Didnt expect that and lets out a laugh- Gods! I didnt expect that!

[Enderbro] He tells really funny jokes, wanna hear one?

[Six] Sure, why not?!

[Enderbro] Listens and nods and then speaks like he's translating - How does Steve measure his shoe size? In Square Feet!

[Steffan] I'm sorry... he's always like this...

[Six] Giggles- No no! Its fine, he's very amusing! 

[Enderbro] Yay! And Gordon likes you too! 

[Buff] Haha. Gordon likes everyone. Except Mb. 

[Steffan] Well he is rather violent...

[Six] Mb? 

[Enderbro] Breathes dramatically -Master Herobrine...

[Buff] He nearly killed my Herobrine.

[Steffan] That guys crazy.

[Six] Is that someone I should watch out for?

[Buff] He just likes to fight. He doesn't even care if he loses. 

[Steffan] I'm going to say yes. But thankfully he's got an adopted dragon-child that discourages him from the worst of it. That's Celine. She's pretty easy to spot; orange and green and mostly wing.

[Six] Nods- I'll keep that in mind. Especially since I cant be fighting people like I use to.

[Steffan] Are you sick? You look healthy enough.

[Six] More like wounded -Holds out one of her bandaged arms- Its a coding issue more than anything. I can't fight without doing more damage.

[Steffan] That explains a few things. Well you came to the right place. - He gestures a bit sarcastically- The mis- mas- Mattress of Thunder Castle spends all their time fixing anything that's brought to them. 

[Buff] Laughs -And making the castle bigger when Deerheart isn't looking.

[Six] I can tell. Are they seriously making this place bigger?! I can barely navigate the place myself! 

[Buff] Well we usually have guests...

[Steffan] For a Doctor it kinda makes sense....

[Six] You have a point. I guess I should just start paying more attention then.

[Enderbro] But getting lost is fun. People tell me to do it all the time! It's usually interesting!

[Six] I don't think they mean that literally..

[Enderbro] What other meaning is there? 

[Steffan] Waving excitedly and mouthing - Don't tell him. 

[Six] Looks at Steffans motions and thinks before speaking- Uh,, Don't know. It just slipped my mind.

[Enderbro] Okay! 

[Buff] Is just grinning knowingly.

-The chat flashes by rapidly with a message of Notch coming in and out of the server-

[Deer] Enraged shriek from elsewhere-

[Steffan] That's never a good sound to hear...

[Buff] Ho boy. I wonder if Doc blew something up...?

[Six] Yikes...Should we go and check up on them?

[Steffan] That might not be the best- 

[Enderbro] Picks him up and starts walking with him - Let's go see!

[Buff] Just watches them go. 

[Deer] Is grumpily sitting in the kitchen-

[Six] Well now I'm curious -Follows along-

[Enderbro] Puts Steffan down before coming in as well.

[Steffan] Uh... hi.

[Deer] - Hm? Oh, hey, what are you two doing visiting?

[Six] Walks in behind them- Everything alright here?

[Steffan] Stares off into the middle distance- I.... I've completely forgotten why I came over. Dammit.

[Deer] - There's an open portal in Stevies house and then Notch just set the chat off who knows how many times

[Six] Why is there a portal there?

[Deer] Hands in the air- I DON'T KNOW!

[Enderbro] Darn spammers! - He reaches for the lemon tree curiously - 

[Steffan] Maybe don't touch anything? And I could see how that would be annoying.

[Deer] - Bro they have liquid inside of them. You can touch the outside, just don't break them

[Six] Is there anything you can do about that? 

[Deer] - Doc's already on it

[Enderbro] But they're so pretty. 

[Steffan] No. 

[Enderbro] Awww

[Six] Nods- That's good.

[Deer] - Actually- She stands up and starts looking through a couple trunks- Here you go Bro- She holds out a handful of dragonwort

[Six] Ooo,, What's that?

[Deer] - Dragonwort, it's a plant that has very little water in it so it's safe for enders and little dragons

[Enderbro] Squints at it. - Looks like salad. - He stuffs it all in his mouth and chews noisily- It's good!

[Six] Grins- That's pretty cool! 

[Deer] - Our friend Lie made it with a bit of help from TLOT

[Steffan] Can I have some to grow since he just... - Gestures

[Enderbo] slow chewing like a cow with a huge mouthful.

[Six] Do you guys make things like this frequently?

[Deer] Hands some more to Steffan- Not as much lately, but there are still new things made every once in awhile, usually when something specific is needed. And Steffan, they need like swamp dirt to grow, something very wet

[Steffan] Got it. I'll plant them by the mangrove swamp. - at Six- Just wait until you suggest something that gives Doc an idea. They get this look... it's scary to see on a Herobrine.

[Deer] - Oh it's not that scary Steffan

[Six] Can't be that bad, right? 

[Steffan] Says the person they physically altered. - thinks better of it- Not that you aren't beautiful!

[Deer] - Oh you're just scared because GK gets that look sometimes

[Six] Who's GK?

[Steffan] Well DUH. he has tried to kill me several times! And he's a giant red dragon that barfs lava. He's also my dickhead of a neighbor. 

[Enderbro] You mean other Steve! He's cool!

[Steffan] No he isn't! You just can't tell us apart!

[Deer] - Currently said red dragon is babysitting a baby ender dragon

[Six] That's nice. That baby enderdragon should keep him occupied for the most part.

[Steffan] I know that too! I accidently walked too close to the house while fishing from the shore and he tossed me into deep water!

[Six] Maybe he's just protective of the baby right now.

[Deer] - Well, he does really care for Endrea and her family, and he really doesn't like that she has a rebirth cycle

[Steffan] Calms a little - Yeah... I guess he sympathizes... 

[Enderbro] Puts Gordon on the table with a plop-

[Deer] - Hello Gordon- She perks a little as there's a few messages in chat- Oh thank goodness it's closed now

[Six] Makes enough sense to me -Looks at chat- That's good news. 

[Deer] - Anyways Six, are you still feeling alright? No more problems or anything of the like?

[Steffan] Perks up as the conversation turns to her again. He's just admiring her with a slightly longing expression.

[Six] I'm doing good. I haven't been pushing it too much so nothing new currently.

[Deer] - Good, but please don't hesitate to let us know if something does come up

[Six] I won't. Thank you, I appreciate the concern. 

[Steffan] So uh... could we go for a drink sometime maybe? Coffee or otherwise...?

[Six] What's "coffee"? 

[Enderbro] It's hot bean water!

[Steffan] -facepalm-

[Six] Pardon?

[Steffan] It's easier just to show you. [smooth]

[Deer] - We should have some here if you'd like to try it

[Steffan] -silent screaming-

[Six] I would like to try it! 

[Deer] Smiles a little and goes to make a couple bottles- Would you like any Steffan?

[Steffan] Yes please - he looks a bit defeated-

[Enderbro] Raises a hand-

[Steffan] No. 

[Six] Is excited- What does it taste like?

[Deer] - Don't worry Bro, I think I might have some dry cookies around

[Enderbro] Yay!

[Steffan] Just sits down. He eyes the bed next to the table curiously but doesn't ask about it.

[Enderbro] Happens to look up - It's wet out there. Hey! Fishies!

[Deer] Finishes making the coffee and brings over a couple bottles, having made a sweeter coffee for Six- Here you go- She then retrieves the plate of cookies as well

[Steffan] Just don't touch the ceiling. Thank you. - he swirls the bottle around and sips it.

[Enderbro] Is watching the colorful tropical fish swim in the bay over the kitchen.

[Six] Holds the bottle and inspects the color of it before giving it a sip- 

[Six] Perks up at the taste and quickly downs the rest of the bottle-

[Deer] - It's good, right?

[Six] Nods- Yes! That's delicious!

[Steffan] It is really good... 

[Enderbro] Notices the plate- Woo! Thank you! NOM NOMNOMNOM.

[Deer] - You're welcome to ask for more whenever you want, I'll even show you how to make it

[Six] Gods yes! This is now my new favorite drink!

[Steffan] Grumbles a little- 

[TLOT] Comes downstairs followed by Steve- Oh hey! We're back

[Steve] looks like he's been put through the wringer several times and is walking slightly funny - hehe.

[Deer] Welcome back you two!

[Enderbro] Did you get in a fight? 

[Steffan] I do think wrestling was involved...

[TLOT] Had a run in with Cp... it's not important.

[Six] Hello!

[Deer] Frowns a little-

[Steve] Flops on the bed- Hi Six! Did we miss anything?

[Six] Not much, but I just tried coffee!

[TLOT] One of my favorite things! Did you know I made it totally by accident? 

[Steve] Laughs- He fell out of a jungle tree with a handful of coffee beans and botched a teleport.

[Six] That's an amazing accident then! 

[Deer] - Everyone but Lie likes it

[Steffan] Pulls out a gold ingot and rolls it in this fingers like a coin- Blaaa

[TLOT] She remembers being allergic to it. It's psychological. 

[Steve] Sits up again - So hows the..? - He indicates her arms where the wounds were before.

[Six] It's doing fine. Nothing about the wounds have changed.

[TLOT] Well... if you're still skitterish, then the lava is always there to heal you if you need it. 

[Steffan] Wait... lava? I thought you said you aren't a brine?

[Six] I'm not a brine! I have fire resistance, but I eventually do start to burn. 

[Steffan] Just looks super confused- 

[TLOT] Pats his shoulder but also squeezes it little hard- The meassage is clear- be polite.

[Six] If I could explain why, I would.

[Steffan] Tries to smile gamely- 

[TLOT] Anyway, we brought stuff! - he empties his inventory on the table like a proud explorer - it's a veritable pile of colorful candy, popsicles, and pastries. - Voila!

[Deer] Starts doing a countdown on her fingers-

[Six] Looks at the colorful pile- What are those? 

[Enderbro] It's making noise? 

[TLOT] Is it? 

-His cricket hops out of the pile and chirps the song of healing loudly- 

[TLOT] Dammit. 

[Steve] It's food. Really sugary stuff from Yaunfen's home seed-

[Six] Eyes practically sparkle- Sugary you say! Can I try some!?

[TLOT] Go ahead, there's plenty. 

[Steffan] That's so weird... It's all familiar blocks... just... altered. - He holds up the little bit of gold and takes a chunk of carmel from the pile- these are the same thing.

[Six] Picks up a piece of candy from the pile and immediately puts it in her mouth-

[Deer] Is almost at one in her countdown-

[Lj] Peeks in- Is someone cooking?

[Steve] What up? 

[Steffan] Uh...

[Enderbro] Whoah! You're so colorful!

[TLOT] Is chasing the cricket-

[Deer] Small smile and calls for the cricket-

[Cricket] Makes a gigantic leap and lands on one of her antlers before chirping loudly-

[TLOT] Stops- Nice trick...

[Deer] - Well, I am the server

[Six] Smiles big- That's really good too!

[Cricket] Crawls around a little and settles down- 

[Steve] Takes off his helmet and puts it on the table. Several touchies come out of the holes and explore a little. 

[Enderbro] Shakes Steffan violently while pointing at Lj - I want sleeves like that! 

[Steffan] Of- course- you- do! 

[Lj] Really? - Takes an ice cream cone and licks it -

[Deer] - Enderbro loves everything colorful

[Six] Looks at Lj- So who are you?

[Lj] Laughing Jack. I'm a creepypasta. 

[Steve] Smiles- He's been Yaunfen's best bud of late. 

[Lj] Shifts self-conciously- 

[TLOT] Don't be like that. You've come so far.

[Lj] Is obviously thinking about Locklear yelling at him-

[Steffan] He looks like a creepy clown.

[Six] Nice to meet you, I'm Six. 

[Lj] Quietly- Jack in the box actually... - He streches out one arm out shake Six's hand- Charmed.

[Enderbro] And they strech too???? NEAT.

[Six] Shakes his hand- That's pretty cool! 

[TLOT] I could make you a pair of long gloves...? 

[Enderbro] Lots of nodding. 

[Lj] Retracts the arm and finishes the cone- Thanks. -

[Deer] - Actually, do you know where Yaunfen is LJ?

[Lj] Oh yeah. They were playing with Fru and got tired, they said something about watering the butts?

[Steve] Laugh-snorts- What????

[Deer] Groans-

[Six] Takes another piece of candy to eat-

[Steffan] -Wut-

[TLOT] The little peach cacti. You saw them, I think? - He sidles over to skim some samples of the color on Lj's sleeves - Is this anything cursed or special? 

[Lj] Nah, just old. Knock yourself out.

[Deer] Tilts her head as she finds a lighting glitch elsewhere and fixes it-

[Cricket] Slips and falls down the back of her shirt- CHEEP!

[Deer] Yelps, her concentration breaking and it's like a snap goes across the server, causing massive lighting errors-

[TLOT] Leaps in alarm - 

[Steve] Little scream as the lights flicker- 

[Steffan] What the fuck???

[Deer] - Sorry! Sorry!

[Cricket] Wiggling in her shirt- CHEEEEEP!!!

[TLOT] Just stand up and shake it out!

[Lj] That was spooky. Niiiiice!

[Deer] Just strips-

[Steffan] All eyeballs-

[Steve] I saw that coming.

[TLOT] Retrieves the bug from her clothes.

[Six] Looks away- That's one way of doing it.

[Deer] - Awww, don't say your uncomfortable with nakedness too!

[Steffan] I'm okay with it...

[Enderbro] She's pretty.

[Six] It's not that! I don't know if someone is comfortable with it or not- I don't want to disrespect anyone.

[TLOT] Puts the cricket away- She does that a lot. It's because she can't get cold. 

[Steve] It's only weird if you want it to be. 

[Lj] Eats a popsicle- The last household I lived in had several members that were naked more often then clothed.

[TLOT] Starts making a set of sleeves for Enderbro with the skimmed pixels-

[Six] Okay.. -turns to the pile again- I've honestly haven't lived with anyone in a good while. 

[Steve] I used to live by myself. I didn't realize how lonely I really was until I met the right person. 

[TLOT] Small smile- Heh....

[Lj] My former housemates were... rather combative. There was always a fight going on. 

[Deer] Gets back to working on fixing the error-

[Six] Last time I lived with someone was when Muse basically handed me baby Null and told me to watch her.

[TLOT] Ah the joys of babysitting. 

[Steve] Kids are pretty fun. They really wear you out though. 

[Steffan] I like kids...

[Six] It's basically turned into me living with her until she was old enough to do her own thing again.

[Deer] - Well, your baby sitting expertise will always be appreciated here

[Steffan] I can babysit too! 

[Enderbro] Babies are fun. Except when they drool, that burns.

[Lj] Kids are entertaining, they're always so creative.

[Six] Smiles- Thanks and yeah they are. They grow up fast. Now whenever Null sees me she calls me Auntie. I'm pretty fond of children. 

[Deer] - Well if you help enough you'll probably become aunt to Izzy and Aether as well

[Six] Well I'm always around when you need me. I'm more than happy to babysit!

[Steffan] Brightens hopefully-

[TLOT] Gives bro the sleeves, they look like rainbow thigh high striped socks. 

[Enderbro] Thank you!!!- He's already pulling them on-

[CP] Sighs heavily. It's near the end of the day and he's trying to get Aether to eat her cheerios instead of placing them on her head- Aether please, just eat them

[Aether] Giggles and shakes her head, making the cheerios that are on her head fall down and bounce against the counter she's sitting on-

[Fangbo] Peeks around the doorframe- How's our litlest employee doing?

[CP] - Being ridiculous...

[Aether] Happy squeal-

[Fangbo] Comes in with a smile- She's a baby. That's her job.

[Aether] Grabs another handful of cheerios-

[CP] - In your mouth Aether...

[Aether] Shakes her whole body, she's having fun irritating daddy-

[Fangbo] Laughs - Maybe a different cereal is in order?

[CP] - Lie says these are the best thing for her right now...

[Fangbo] Picks one up- It's the holes. It's impossible for her to choke on them. I was thinking something soft, but she'd probably make an even bigger mess.

[Aether] Giggles before reaching over to drop some on the ground for Blake-

[CP] Just groans and puts his head down-

[Blake] Licks them up- 

[Fangbo] Fatherhood getting you down?

[CP] - More like the unreasonability of my silly child...

[Fangbo] Incredulous- Were you really not expecting that?

[CP] - Do you honestly think I ever had any experience with babies?

[Aether] Holds out a few cheerios for Fangbo-

[Fangbo] But you raised Endrea, and your little brother, right?

[CP] - Stevie was spawned as a small child and Endrea's a dragon

[Fangbo] Well consider this parenting 101 then, - she looks at Aether- You're gonna show daddy how it's done! Aren't you? - She takes the childs tiny hands and guides her in a little patty-cake.

[Aether] Happy noises-

[CP] - Believe me, there's been far too many forced lessons lately...

[Fangbo] It gets worse later. I swear toddlers just go towards whatever the most dangerous thing in the room is.

[Blake] Eyeroll- 

[CP] - Well considering how she's lava and fire proof...

[Fangbo] That still leaves, falls, explosions, drowning, getting lost and mob damage.

[CP] Scowls- Don't remind me... At least she's on respawn

[Aether] - Bo?

[CP] Digs through his inventory for a bone- Do you wanna give Blake a treat Aether?

[Blake] Hopeful wag- 

[Fangbo] That is pretty handy.

[CP] Hands Aether a small bone-

[Aether] Tosses it towards the floor-

[Blake] Would rather have some meat, but nabs it and chews on it like a good sport-

[Aether] Happy giggles-

[Fangbo] Yikes, those are some big teeth. Actually... does he have any toys of his own?

[CP] - Errrr...

[Fangbo] I bet he'd like some nice pigs ears, or a rawhide chew!

[Blake] Little hopeful whimper-

[CP] - I mean... Lie is out right now with Dofta...

[Fangbo] Could you call her or something?

[CP] Sends out a mental connection to Lie, unintentionally dragging Fangbo in as well-

[Lie] - Everything okay CP?

[CP] - Yeah, but Fangbo brought up something that you might be able to pick up?

[Fangbo] Whoah! Can she hear me???

[Lie] Little yelp- Fangbo!?

[CP] Curses, realizing just how exhausted he is to have done that-

[Fangbo] This is so cool! I'm sending thoughts to you Lie! Woooo can you read my mind??

[Lie] - I mean yes? But, CP said you had mentioned something?

[Fangbo] Yeah! You should get some treats for Blake and maybe a toy or two.

[Lie] - Oh, I mean, if Dofta's okay with it...- She's silent in the mental connection as she speaks with Dofta

[Dofta] So they just like... called your brain phone? NEAT. If you want to get dog stuff, I'm fine with it.

[Lie] - Alright, we'll be a bit later getting back, and CP? It's probably about time for another nap for Aether

[CP] - I know

[Fangbo] I think nap time will be one of those sudden flop and pass out events.

[CP] Breaks the connection and sighs- Do you think you can avoid another naked rampage Aether?

[Aether] Giggles-

[Fangbo] Of course not! What's a brine without a bit of rampaging, right? - She's still playing with Aether

[Aether] Gets distracted by a shiny bracelet on Fangbo's wrist-

[CP] - TLOT, that's what

[Fangbo] Giggles- I think he just confines all his rampaging to beds!

[CP] Shudders-

[Fangbo] Eyebrow- Are you okay?

[CP] Very curtly- Fine

[Fangbo] If you're sure. - She's turning her bracelet to make it sparkle for Aether

[Aether] Loud happy laughter-

[CP] Is getting bored, he's already fixed everything he needed to and is basically just waiting for Lie to get back at this point-

[Dofta] So... does this look okay? - She's pulled up outside a large pet center.

[Lie] - Yeah, this should work fine- She starts getting out of the car. Her hair has already grown back to about waist length

[Dofta] Notices- That didn't take long...

[Lie] - I did tell you that by the end of the day it should be back to ground length- She waits for Dofta before heading towards the store

[Dofta] Opens the doors and goes right for the animals up for adoption- KITTENS.

[Lie] Coos over the small cats as well- You know having a cat in the house is so entertaining, the things Hope will get into

[Dofta] Animals are the best. Hey, you have a kitten don't you? Not counting Cp. Hehe!

[Lie] - Yeah, although she's pretty much grown now. What about you?

[Dofta] I don't have any pets. I'm not home much and I live in apartment... I have a lot of plants though.

[Lie] - That seems a bit sad... It's nice having something that will greet you when you get home

[Dofta] Yeah... I know. Maybe someday I'll have a little farm like my uncle did. That would be nice.

[Lie] - Well you could start with a kitten, unless it's not allowed in which I think you then need to move to another apartment

[Dofta] It's okay. I'm saving my paychecks. I won't live there forever. I'm still young.

[Lie] - Well, you're always welcome to come bother my pets when ever you want

[Dofta] Thank you. Hey, look at all the neat cat furniture. Could Hope use a big scratching post? It even has little platforms to lay on.

[Lie] - Well she does like to climb, and we'd only have to get it to the car since CP can carry it once we get to the office...

[Dofta] Yee! You should get the biggest one!

[Lie] - Maybe with help from an employee... But yeah, Alexsezia might like it too and Doc can just make a copy

[Dofta] Lets get dog stuff first though. What are we looking for?

[Lie] - I think for the most part just some toys and stuff for Blake to chew on... Actually a harness might not be a bad idea either for when we're out in public. I don't know if they'd have anything large enough though...

[Dofta] Found a rather large squeak toy chicken - How about this?

[Lie] - That would drive others nuts

[Dofta] Gets an evil look - That's why you should get it!

[Lie] Sighs- Alright alright, she starts looking at the dog bones as well

[Dofta] Grabs the biggest rawhide chew she can find. You could hit someone with it and knock them out.

[Lie] - That should at least last a while... She finds a couple kong toys and gets the extra strong ones- I'm not sure how effective it will be though...

[Dofta] Has drifted off to oogle the fish-

[Lie] Finds some pigs ears and grabs a bag of them before looking at a few harness', but nothing is large enough for the wolf- Guess I'll need to talk to Karla or Doc...

[Dofta] Makes a sad face. - These little guys in the cups always looks so sad and sickly....

[Lie] - I'd suggest buying one and making it a desk pet, but I don't think a bowl would be large enough

[Dofta] No, they actually need a huge tank. It sucks.

[Lie] - Let's see...- She also grabs a couple balls and a rope toy for Blake- Think this should be good enough?

[Dofta] Does he have a dog bed? Since the cat's getting furniture.

[Lie] - Frankly he usually just climbs into Aether's crib...

[Dofta] That's actually adorable.

[Lie] Gives her a mental burst of said action- Although Aether is getting a bit too big for it to be a comfortable fit... He might need a bed at least until Aether moves into a real bed

[Dofta] Sounds good! - She picks up a potted catnip - I'm getting this for me.

[Lie] Starts looking at the beds and ends up getting the biggest bed- TLOT or Doc can make this larger if need be

[Dofta] They're handy to know. I'm ready when you are.

[Lie] - I think I am ready to go, don't wanna keep CP waiting too long- She looks for a sales associate to help them get the cat tree

[Dofta] Has wandered off again and is looking at the mice-

[Lie] Gets everything and pays, making polite conversation with the clerk and a small donation to the local charity. Once she has everything she flags Dofta down- I'm ready

[Dofta] Sorry! - She runs to go pay for her plant and joins Lie. - Lots of good stuff in there.

[Lie] - Yeah, I used to love coming to pet stores

[Dofta] Quietly- Is there anything else you miss?

[Lie] - Sometimes the actual shifts in seasons, it's usually just a change of weather on the server, and there are a lot of small things that I miss occasionally, like cities sometimes

[Dofta] Yeah, it's always summer isn't it? I'd be fine with that, but eh. You can always do a little travelling right? Just visit a different biome? 

And country life is slow. I imagine the Testificate villages are like most small towns that have been there forever. Not much changes.

[Lie] Exactly, but there's something about being partway through a season, where it's not quite one or the other that I miss. Where the morning can be cold like winter but the afternoon pleasant and warm like spring

[Dofta] Perhaps. Then you get caught out in a cold rain or a snowstorm and it doesn't seem so rosy. At least you don't have natural disasters to worry about. - She's loading the car-

[Lie] - True, but I think exploding creepers make up for that

[Dofta] Good point. But the players would bitch if there was no challenge at all.

[Lie] - Yeah, I know- She helps Dofta get the last of the stuff in before getting back into the front seat

[Dofta] Hops in the drivers seat- Time to run back to base with all our treasures!

[Lie] - Indeed, it's been nice having a day away from the baby, but mom mode is starting to kick in

[Dofta] I'm sure they're fine.

[CP] Is just looking at his passed out daughter who's sprawled out on the floor of the atrium-

[Jeb] Walks by on his way to the mainframe room- Haha Someone has already perfected the art of taking breaks.

[CP] - A little too well...- He perks a little as he hears the front door open

[Dofta] Waltzes in all happy- 

[Jeb] There you are! You do know what a schedule is don't you? 

[Dofta] Yeah, it's the thing you ignore when you come in late.

[Lie] Follows her- Hey CP? There's some kinda heavy stuff in the car, do you think you could grab it?

[CP] - Your hair...

[Lie] - Hmm? Ah, yeah, I figured it would be best if it was short for today...

[Dofta] We got pet stuff. 

[Blake] Excited!!!!!

[Jeb] I get zero respect...

[CP] Steps closer to Lie and runs his fingers through her hair- Heh, at least at this moment I don't have to take two steps back to get to the end of your hair

[Lie] Rolls her eyes- Go get the cat tree. Blake!- She shakes the pet store bag a little

[Blake] -SNIFFING-

[Lie] Opens the bag and inside are the toys and the bag of treats- Go ahead, it'll be at least a few minutes until we leave

[Dofta] She got a cat tree too, it's HUGE.

[Blake] Doggy dance-

[CP] Heads outside, squinting his eyes just to be safe-

[Blake] Grabs the squeak toy - squeaksqueaksqueaksqueak

[Jeb] Dear gods no....

[Aether] Stirs a little-

[Lie] Goes to check on her baby-

[CP] Just hacks the security code to get back in, he's got the box over his shoulder-

[Blake] Just parading around Jeb squeaking the toy because it's obvious it's annoying the fuck out of him-

[CP] - Why does he have a squeak toy?

[Lie] - Just think of it as a way to annoy Doc and TLOT

[Dofta] He seems to like it.

[Jeb] Make it stop...

[Lie] Picks up Aether and watches as she snuggles in closer- Alright Blake, maybe that toy should be saved for when Aether is awake, we don't want to disturb her

[CP] - Is this everything?

[Lie] - Yeah, I've got a couple other things in my inventory

[Blake] Gives the toy one long slow squeeze as Jeb grits his teeth in aggravation-

[CP] Is not going to attempt to stop Blake at all, he's trying to hold back a smirk-

[Lie] - Well Dofta, I had a fun day

[Dofta] I had fun too!

[Jeb] Huffs at her- 

[Dofta] I see you making faces at me.

[Lie] - I'm sure there were days that you needed to get away from your kid Jeb

[Jeb] I'm going to go... do something productive. - He walks off and Blake makes a point of following behind him for a few feet squeaking the toy.

[CP] - We should be getting home

[Lie] - Yeah, we've been away for awhile...

[Dofta] Be safe. See you next week Cp! 

[Blake] Prances around, obviously proud of his griefing.

[CP] Creates an opening home-

[Lie] Walks through, a brief sigh of relief as she feels the energy of the server wash over her-

[Aether] Has a small response as well-

[Blake] Races through-

[CP] Goes through and shuts the portal behind him, he carries the box over his shoulder towards the house- I assume I'm the one who will be building this?

[Lie] - Don't worry, I'll help. Just let me put Aether in her crib first


	427. Survivors and Victims

[Locklear] Had sent Starr to her own room, assuring her that he would let her know if anything had changed with EJ. Currently he was occupying EJ's chair next to the unconscious cannibal. He'd kept a keen eye on the younger doctors vitals and was at least satisfied with his level of hydration.. Locklear's eyes scan a book before his attention is drawn away as EJ begins moving. He watches as his fellow pasta begins to move, his hand brushing against the IV needle in the back of his other hand and the confusion that crosses his face-

[EJ] Softly- What the...

[Locklear] - You are an idiot

[EJ] Turns his head- Locklear?

[Locklear] - Honestly EJ, if you think I'm going to go back to taking care of the entire medical workload of this household you are very wrong. I need you to be able to function, not be passing out because you refuse to eat

[EJ] - I'm not of any use anyways since my vision changed...

[Locklear] - Than fix it you idiot

[EJ] - Oh fuck off

[Locklear] Stands and heads into EJ's operating room, returning with a glass full of a dark red liquid- Here, at least try to get some nutrients down

[EJ] Manages to push himself up into a sitting position, shakily taking the glass from Locklear. A quick sniff revealed the metallic smell correlated with blood and a tentative sip confirmed his thoughts- Heh, are you sure Slender would be okay with this?

[Locklear] - EJ my only current concern is making certain you start regaining your strength

[EJ] Raises the glass in a slight salute before hungrily drinking it dry. He passes it back to Locklear before settling back down- How many bags have I gone through?

[Locklear] - I've been introducing the fluids to your system slowly, so only about four bags. And before you get too settled, I suggest you try to use the bathroom

[EJ] Small scoff- Why? Afraid I might wet the bed?

[Locklear] - Well I can guarantee that neither myself nor Anne will clean it up

[EJ] - Alright fucker, I'll try

[Locklear] - Will you need help?

[EJ] - No, I should be fine- He swings his legs out of his bed and shakily stands, taking the IV stand with him to the bathroom

[Locklear] - I'll be back to check on you in a few moments Eyeless, I have not eaten yet and I want to check on Yster as well

[EJ] - What? You don't wanna take a piss sample?

[Locklear] - Well if you're offering

[EJ] - Fuck off Locky

[Locklear] - Very well, I will leave you to your piss- He heads out the door, shutting it softly behind him and heading down the hall

[Starr] Has drifted out into the hallway and is milling a bit- How is he?

[Locklear] - Finally awake thankfully. And blissfully unaware that there was more than just blood in his drink

[Starr] Laughs lightly- As long as he drank it. Stubbon dingus.

[Locklear] - Stubborn indeed, but if you plan on checking in on him I'd give him a few moments, at least, unless you want to see what he packs

[Starr] That's a tad crude. Not that I could do anything with it currently anyway.

[Locklear] - That hasn't stopped BEN

[Starr] Considering that he looks like a child- I didn't need to hear that...

[Locklear] - He has a child

[Starr] Just stares at him a long moment.

[Locklear] - Well, I'm going to check on my mate, I'll be back to check on EJ in a few moments

[Starr] Should I just listen for the toilet?

[Locklear] - If you want

[Starr] Thank you for helping him out.

[Locklear] - It's part of my job, besides, I'd be over worked if we lost him- He heads for his room

[Starr] Watches him go for a moment and hears the toilet flush. She eases into the room and looks around- Ej?

[EJ] Opens the door to his bathroom, his hand still gripped around the IV stand- What are you doing back in here?

[Starr] Checking on you. Do you want to be alone?

[EJ] - I really don't care right now... I'm still just exhausted- He heads back towards his bed

[Starr] Moves to help him-

[EJ] - I'm fine- He immediately walks into the corner of his desk

[Starr] Winces- Ej... Oh for the love of... - she finds his glasses and puts them on his face. - I'm mystifed that you seem to prefer stumbling around mostly blind.

[EJ] Turns to look away from her as he feels a heat rush up towards his face- I'm fine

[Starr] Don't be silly. - She takes his arm above the elbow and helps him to the bed.

[EJ] Just lets her, too weak to resist- Seriously, I'm fine, just need more rest- Once at the bed, he's already reaching to remove his glasses, still not looking at Starr

[Starr] swats his hand lightly- Stop that.

[EJ] - I don't need them...

[Locklear] Has returned in the doorway- Then how do you expect to perform surgery?

[EJ] - Fuck off Locky

[Starr] Has noticed he won't look at her and her poor self-esteem kicks in. - ...Is it me? I know I'm fat...

[Locklear] Glances over at the two of them as he heads for EJ's bathroom to see if the pasta had actually left him a urine sample-

[EJ] - It's nothing- He goes to remove the glasses again

[Starr] flat and sad- Yeah... okay...

[EJ] - Look, it doesn't have to do with you, okay?- He tosses the glasses aside and they land in his chair

[Starr] Turns away and rubs her face a little- Right... I'll just go...

[Locklear] Comes back out, surprised that EJ had given him a small sample, his suspicion growing about the other two pasta's in the room and a few thoughts forming in his mind- EJ, I'm borrowing some of your lab equipment

[EJ] - You have your own!

[Locklear] - Yes but yours is right here

[Starr] Picks up the glasses and folds them neatly, she holds them for a moment before setting them on the table with a soft click of metal.

[Locklear] Comes back out- Well, if you are planning on stepping out would you allow me to escort you miss Starr?

[EJ] - Oh just fuck off already Locklear!

[Starr] Sure. - She's a bit slumped and accidently phases a hand through the door instead of pushing it open.

[Locklear] Opens it for her and watches EJ turn away from them, but being careful of his IV. After politely waiting for Starr to enter the hallway he turns to speak to her- You know, I believe they may be a few people you should talk to, but I'll have to see about getting one of them to come here...

[Starr] What, you think I need a psychologist? Trust me, I've seen a few. Pass.

[Locklear] - No, nothing of the sort, just a couple of people who have been in... A similar situation

[Starr] Narrows her eyes at him. - I'm not going to exercise. And if you push me, you and I will have words.

[Locklear] - Absolutely not, please, just give me a couple moments to see if I can get things arranged

[Starr] Folds her arms, clearly annoyed.

[Locklear] - Please, wait here- He heads for his room and hopes Yster is there as he opens the door- Love?

[Yster] Can be heard faintly humming over the sound of the water running.

[Locklear] Realizing she's showering decides to try to get a hold of CP-

[CP] Groans as he's woken up- The fuck do you want?

[Lie] Sleepily- CP?

[Locklear] - Is your wife capable of coming to the manor?

[CP] -Fuck no, why?

[Locklear] - Because if my suspicions are correct EJ may have found his mate and I'd like for her to speak with Starr

[CP] - Who?

[Locklear] - The newest member of the household

[CP] - Yeah no, if you want her to meet her somewhere else, but not the manor

[Locklear] - Oh honestly CP, she wouldn't even have to leave my room

[CP] - The answer is still no

[Lie] - CP please, come back to bed...

[CP] - Now fuck off Locklear, we're trying to sleep

[Locklear] Sighs and hangs up, a tad disappointed that his plan didn't pan out-

[Yster] Is talking quietly to someone. It's barely audible over the water.

[Locklear] Decides to check on Yster later and steps back into the hallway- My apologies Starr, it would seem that it's the middle of the night where the person I was trying to get here is...

[Starr] Why do you need someone else to talk to me?

[Locklear] - Because she's possibly one of the most normal people you will have contact with all things considered

[Starr] Right. In the meantime, I think I'm going to go back to my room.

[Locklear] - If you need anything let me know- He heads back for his room

[Starr] Just walks away.

[Locklear] Hears Yster still in the bathroom and goes and politely knocks on the bathroom door- Love?

[Yster] Yes?

[Locklear] Peeks in- Are you alright?

[Yster] Is sitting in the tub looking down towards her feet. - Yes, I'm okay.

[Locklear] Frowns a little and walks into the bathroom- Do you need anything?

[Yster] Hmm? Maybe a towel?

[Locklear] - Certainly- He goes over to the small closet in the room and pulls out a large towel for her to wrap up in- I heard you talking a bit, just airing your thoughts out?

[Yster] Thank you. No, just chatting with a little friend. - She reaches forward gently and scoops up the small swimming python before patting her off with the towel.

[Locklear] Laughs a little- I suppose a bath is necessary for Noodle as well- He's waiting for Yster to step out so he can wrap the towel around her- I'm afraid you'll be alone tonight, I've got to keep an eye on EJ

[Yster] Of course, she likes a little swim. Can you put her back in her terrarium please? And then tell me why you have to sit up with Ej?

[Locklear] - Of course- He takes Noodle and walks into the other room- EJ is still rather weak at the moment and I suspect there might be something... Helpful at play happening

[Yster] Lets some water out of the tub and turns the showerhead on with a little burst of steam- Oh really? What might that be?

[Locklear] - I suspect his mate instincts may have kicked in

[Yster] I hope whoever it is is ready for endless arguments as to why he won't wear his glasses and keeps bumping into things! - She pours a little shampoo and starts washing her long black hair.

[Locklear] - Well, she already seems to be getting practice at it

[Yster] Oh really? So it's someone who is already a creepypasta? That makes it easier.

[Locklear] - Yes, Ms Starr certainly has her work cut out for her, especially since Eyeless doesn't quite seem to know how to process the information he's receiving when he can actually see her- After giving Noodle a gentle caress he places the snake in it's terrarium

[Yster] Oh, the lady with the scarf and the pink hair? She seemed a pleasant sort.

[Locklear] - Indeed, I was trying to see if Herobrines wife could come and speak with her and I suppose I could say I'm lucky Herobrine didn't come rushing here to murder me

[Yster] Chuckles - well he might lose his brining liscence if he doesn't beat the daylights out of someone occasionally. - She's mostly done and just enjoying the hot water now.

[Locklear] Slips back into the bathroom- It will be interesting to see how those two develop

[Yster] Turns so he gets a nice eyefull of the water flowing over her breasts - are you sure you can't spend some time with me before you get back to your patient?

[Locklear] - Hmmm, perhaps I still have a bit of time before the tests are complete...

[Offender] Is lounging around Splender's house pondering the problem he currently faced. His mother's cravings had kicked in and he was the best one suited for retrieving it, but he didn't want to offend Splender's hosts by bringing it here-

[Doc] Is sitting on the shore reading a book to Izzy. It's something with animals because they're quietly making the various noises to amuse the baby.

[Izzy] Happy shriek-

[Offender] Hears the noise and slinks closer to investigate-

[Doc] Smiles and makes a dog woof and then a cat meow-

[Offender] Creeps closer- Learning animals, are we?

[Doc] Jumps and holds the baby close reflexitively- YIKES! -

[Offender] Chuckles, the low sound reverberating a little-

[Izzy] Places her hands on the pages of the book with a babble-

[Doc] I'm not sure who enjoys being creepy more, you or Cp. You could make a zombie wet themselves.

[Offender] - Well if it's a female zombie~

[Doc] Good grief. I mean pee and you know it. - Xe looks at Izzy and says playfully- Can you believe this guy?

[Izzy] - Ma

[Doc] My thoughts exactly. - Xe turns a little so she can see Offender. - Say hi to Smexy?

[Offender] Waves a tendril-

[Izzy] Just looks between the two of them-

[Doc] We haven't gotten the hang of waving yet. Aether papped her gently on the face the other day.

[Offender] Snorts in amusement- Well, I've got problems to get back too

[Doc] What kind of problems?

[Offender] - Mom's cravings

[Doc] Oh dear, what does she need? Is it something I can help with?

[Offender] - I don't think you'd like it

[Doc] You're probably right, but you might as well tell me.

[Offender] - She craves a very specific flesh

[Doc] Slumps- I can guess....

[Offender] - Nothing anyone here can provide, and she will most likely completely consume the prey

[Doc] She wants to eat a person doesn't she...?

[Offender] - Yup, just gotta figure out how to get it to her, and I doubt you want her eating it here...

[Doc] But it's a huge risk to take her out. Does the... prey have to be alive? Can you bring her a body?

[Offender] - Works better alive from what brother can remember. I don't plan on letting her go anywhere other than brother's manor

[Doc] Can you at least find someone awful that won't be missed?

[Offender] - I can try, but I don't know if that will be possible

[Doc] I... I want to help you. Just... I have a little kernal of an idea.

[Offender] - What is it?

[Doc] Bait. Since I wouldn't be in any real danger. I need to leave Izzy though, and get something from my room.

[Offender] - Bait how?

[Doc] You'll see. Just wait here. I'll be right back. - They head for the castle to find Deerheart.

[Deer] Is harvesting the garden-

[Doc] Love... can you watch Izzy for a little bit?

[Deer] - Hm? Sure, is everything alright?

[Doc] Not really, but I'll be okay. I need to help Offender with his mom.

[Deer] - Okay...- She takes Izzy- It's about lunch time anyways

[Doc] Kisses her and heads for the castle. After a little bit they remmerge from the tunnel that dumps out near the beach, and look for Offender.

[Offender] Is talking with Mirabella-

[Doc] Saunters up with a sway in their step. They're very, very female at the moment with large breasts. They're wearing the rather short dress they donned for the cornation with tall boots. They've actually put extra color on their face to exaggerate the purples and blues around their eyes as well as lipstick. Xe's got a small square bag made of shiny fabric held close like a purse. - I'm ready.

[Offender] Glances over- Well... I'm not sure what you're expecting to lure in, but it's certainly not what mom wants...

[Doc] You wanted human.

[Mirabella] - I'm... I'm afraid you do not understand Doctor... What I desire is a very specific human

[Doc] What is it?

[Mirabella] Becomes flustered-

[Offender] - As she put it, a virgin of twenty three years with hair as golden as wheat

[Doc] It can't be a guy?

[Mirabella] - I'd prefer female

[Doc] I could switch to male? But I think that might be a bit harder...

[Offender] - I can taste your discomfort...

[Doc] Are you really suprised? I'm not a creepypasta.

[Offender] - Then stay here, I'll get my proxy on the hunt

[Doc] Slumps- I'm sorry. I want to help...

[Offender] - Yeah, but sometimes ya can't

[Doc] I'll just go then. Good luck. Just please make sure.... they don't escape.

[Offender] - Oh they wont- He sends out a mental call for Karla

[Karla] Is enjoying the turkey while Ever putters around in the kitchen. - Hmm?

[Offender] - I've got a job for you

[Karla] Okay? - she snarfs the rest of the meat and tidies up.

[Offender] - You get to be manipulative and hunt~

[Karla] How interesting...

[Offender] - So hurry over here so we can go!

[Karla] That's splendid, but I don't know where you are.

[Offender] - My brother's place

[Karla] Slightly playful- So Splender or the Manor, I'll flip a coin.

[Offender] - You'll lose either way, we're going to both

[Karla] I'm just going to start walking- Should I bring zhe wunderwaffe?

[Offender] - Nope, just your silver tongue

[Karla] Got it- She gives Ever a little attention and leaves the house-

[Offender] Is waiting for her and has been talking with Slender so his brother understands the plan as well

[Karla] Saunters up-

[Offender] - We're heading for the manor first, and then you and I are gonna go visit some colleges.

[Karla] Shrugs-

[Offender] Waits for Mirabella and Splender. He gives his brother a noogie before Splender opens a portal right into Slender's office-

[Mirabella] Hesitates before stepping through-

[Slender] Is waiting on the other side- Mother

[Karla] Polite- Hello Slender.

[Offender] - Yo bro

[Slender] - Oh honestly Offender

[Mirabella] - Are you certain this is safe?

[Slender] - Certainly, within these walls you will always be safe Mother

[Karla] So... what are we doing? Just visiting?

[Offender] - Mother is having some particular cravings- He motions for his proxy to follow him out into the hall

[Karla] So what would you like me to do?

[Offender] - Well we're looking for a young woman, more specifically 23 years old, blonde, and a virgin. Something like me approaching probably won't work all too well and that's where you come in

[Karla] Okay, that's pretty specific. What's my hook?

[Offender] - Whatever you want it to be

[Karla] You're aware that I usually kill people who are rude to me right?

[Offender] - Really all you have to do is convince the kid to follow you somewhere, preferably towards me, so I can teleport the three of us back here and then mother can feast on them

[Karla] Can I choose where we go?

[Offender] - Sure, I'm not sure where we're gonna find this girl anyways so if you have an idea

[Karla] Without hesitation- Las Vegas.

[Offender] - Uh, don't most go there to lose their virginity?

[Karla] Exactly. Lets look for a drunk party goer.

[Offender] Shrugs- Okay then- He offers a tendril

[Karla] Takes it gracefully-

[Offender] Teleports them into an alley along the strand, it's not quite evening yet- We have a little time if you wanna get a room

[Karla] Do you think this will take a while?

[Offender] - No but I was thinking of a quickie

[Karla] I think you're getting distracted...

[Offender] Whines-

[Karla] There's nothing to stop you from taking a victim while I find someone suitible for your mom. It's not like you can't find me.

[Offender] - Could you keep them occupied long enough?

[Karla] I have to find someone first. And... let me have some money. Cash preferably.

[Offender] Digs through his pockets and hands her a decent sized wad of 100 dollar bills- Have fun!- He teleports off

[Karla] Perfect- She goes for a stroll down the main drag. Stopping in a gas station to buy a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She rips it open before lighting one and waving it about to get the smoke on her clothes. She also tosses three of the cigarettes in the trash before putting the little box in her jacket pocket where it makes a distinct square in the fabric. The woman divides the money and blends into the crowd of tourists looking for a particular person. Eventually she finds a seedy looking fellow with a backpack who is also casually scanning the crowd. - She sits down next to him and offers him a smoke. 

[Dude] Hmm, thanks. You uh.... looking for something?

[Karla] Perhaps. Maybe just a good time. 

[Dude] Looks her over - Single ladies night? 

[Karla] It could be more fun with some party favors. 

[Dude] Looks around them a bit furtively- Up, down, mellow? 

[Karla] Mellow. It's been a long time and we're all here to unwind right? - She flashes two of the hundreds. - No seeds. 

[Dude] Yeah man... Hell yeah. Slap me. - He scoots close to her and puts one hand in his pocket and the other over hers with the money. He makes a quick grope for her butt and slips a baggie into her jacket pocket while taking the money furtively- 

[Karla] whispers- Nice doing business with you- She jumps theatrically at the apparent grope and gives him a slap on the face before stalking away. She enters the nearest casino and looks for a bathroom. Lighting a small amount of weed on the toilet seat and getting that smell on her clothes.

-There's a wave of sound as the bathroom doors open and another group of women enter-

[Woman1] - Oh come on! Just have some fun!

[Woman2] - I don't know, and doesn't it smell bad in here to you guys?

[Woman3] - Smells like somebody has had some fun

[Woman2] - Please, I just want to go see the show...

[Woman1] - Oh come on, lighten up! Get drunk! Finally get laid for all we care!

[Woman2] Makes an irritated noise and leaves the bathroom-

[Woman3] - What got up her ass?

[Woman1] - No idea, but damn whoever had that weed must of had some good shit, I'd pay for some of it. Especially after what Carl did

[Karla] Comes out of the stall with the smell of weed clinging to her hair and clothes.

[Woman1] Spots Karla and gives her a sexy smile- Well hello there~- Her hair is an obvious bottle blonde

[Woman3] - Hi

[Karla] Hello yourself. - She's acting a bit unhappy.

[Woman1] - What's the matter? Smells like you should be having a good time

[Karla] Just drowing my sorrows. - mutters- stupid men.

[Woman3] - Amen to that, we're trying to blow ALL of her- Motions to Woman1- Husbands money after he cheated on her, even brought our... Introvert? I think that's what it's called? Anyways, we brought her out as well

[Woman1] - Oh! Why don't you join us! Share a bit of what you got there too~

[Karla] Sounds like fun to me. But... I dropped my pipe in the casino. Some moron stepped on my foot. Maybe we could do something else for a bit and then retire to a quiet place to rig something to smoke from?

[Woman1] - Well, we did tell Allie we could go see that show, still need to get the tickets though...

[Woman3] - Oh yeah, then maybe retire up to the hotel room? Maybe have some fun?

[Karla] Is pretending to warm to them- It's been a while since I had a girls night. Someone didn't like that. He was afraid I might find someone better then his worthless ass.

[Woman1] - Oh honey, we could show you just how fun women can be~

[Woman3] - Come on Jessie! We should go find Allie before she wanders too far!

[Karla] Lead on then. I'm Sofia.

[Jessie] - I'm Jessie, that's Steph, and our other friend is Allie!

[Steph] Walks out of the bathroom and hunts down Allie-

[Allie] Is young looking, blonde, and obviously uncomfortable with most of the things around them-

[Jessie] - Allie! We found a new friend!

[Karla] Doesn't bat an eye at the sight - Nice to meet you.

[Allie] Nervously- Hi... Guys, can we please hurry to the show? I just had three guys ask me how much for the night

[Steph] - You should of told them your virginity!

[Karla] Waves a hand- Men are so crass. Finding a good one is like dumpster diving for diamonds.

[Jessie] - I know! I though Carl was so perfect! But at least I have his money~

[Steph] - Well let's not keep Allie from her show

[Allie] - Thank you- She turns towards Karla- I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name...

[Karla] I'm Sofia. - she puts a hand to her breast a bit theatrically- also looking to forget my troubles for a while.

[Allie] - These two didn't give me much of a choice for coming along...

[Steph] - Oh come on, you're having fun, right?

[Allie] - Not that much...

[Jessie] - Well you will later! But here we are, at your show!- They group gets in line for their tickets

[Karla] Also buys a ticket and joins them.

-It isn't long before the show starts and it's mostly filled with acrobatics using long slippery strands of fabric and wrapping themselves in it mid air-

[Allie] Is enjoying the show-

[Jessie] She and Steph are getting as drunk as they possibly can-

[Karla] Is just patiently waiting for it to be over. It's impressive, but she's more focused on the others.

-When the show ends they trickle out with everyone else, Jessie and Steph staggering in their heels and trying to lean on Allie for support-

[Allie] - Come on, let's get you two to the room...

[Jessie] - No! Not until ve get your virginity outta here! You're fwenty free damn it!

[Allie] - Guys seriously, that's not my goal right now...

[Karla] Would you smoke with us at least?

[Allie] - I...

[Steph] - She needs to learn! She's puuuuuuuure in every waaaaaaay

[Karla] Then some unwinding is in order. Let us regroup, and discuss strategies.

[Jessie] - We're... We're almost at our hotel

[Allie] - You can't seriously be inviting a stranger to our hotel room!

[Steph] - But Allie! She has gooooooooood stuuuuuuuuuuff

[Karla] Turns so only Allie can see and flashes the fat bag of green buds in her pocket-

[Allie] Pales- But... But that's illegal...

[Jessie] - So?- She pushes off of Allie and heads for their hotel- Let's go!

[Karla] It's not illegal everywhere. And rightfully so.

[Allie] Still looks unsure as the group heads inside and gets into the elevator, heading up the stories to their floor and Steph and Jessie stumble down the hall towards their room-

[Karla] Oily and quiet- You know... men aren't the only ones who can take someones virginity...

[Jessie] - Well then you should work on Allie!

[Allie] - Jessie!

[Steph] Giggles and opens the door to their room-

[Karla] I might know a few tricks...

[Allie] Gets very red in the face as Jessie plops onto their bed- 

[Jessie] - Alright! Let's get into that weed!

[Steph] Shuts the door-

[Karla] Goes to the dresser and digs around in the drawers - Ah, this will do. Fake gold, tres classy. - She lays down the rooms Gideon bible and tears a page from the back to roll a joint.

[Steph] Giggles and leans against Jessie-

[Allie] Takes a seat near the window, really unsure about the whole situation-

[Karla] Cracks the sliding door so as not to set off the smoke alarm and takes a drag from the joint before passing it. - Hold it in a bit. Then breathe out.

[Allie] - Ummmm…

-The other two girls just start chanting "do it" over and over-

[Allie] Finally tries and immediately goes into a coughing fit-

[Karla] It's a bit rough the first time. I'll get you some water. - she heads for the bathroom to get a plastic cup from the sink - She glances into the mirror and thinks loudly. - 'I've got them Smexy'.

[Offender] - Them?

[Karla] Thinks- Yes them, now hurry. - She fills the cup with water and brings it to the other woman.

[Allie] - Thanks...

-There's the slight crackle of an EMP and the lights flicker a little-

[Karla] Has dumped some of the weed on the table and is picking out a few errand seeds. She's just ignoring the flicker-

[Allie] - Why did the lights flicker?

[Steph] - Who cares, have some more!

[Offender] Slips into the shadows behind Karla, his presence washing over her and a small tendril goes and places itself on her waist-

[Karla] Has finished the joint and takes a deep drag before looking up at the others and letting the smoke escape from both sides of her smile-

[Offender] Lets his tendril snap out ans wrap around the girls, making sure to shove at least one into each of their mouths- Now then, which one is which?

[Karla] Gestures at Allie - this is the one-

[Offender] His grin widens- Good, do you want to stay here and finish? Or come with?

[Karla] I'll go with you. I need a ride back anyway. - She gets a wicked grin - and since I have an exit strategy already... - she sweeps most of the weed back into the bag. Pocketing it before going to the balcony door. She looks down at the strip far far below and chucks the bible at the most expensive car in her view. The book plummets down and smashes like a small meteroite through the ceiling of a Humvee. There are distant screams and the sound of someone running into a stop sign. - Ready when you are ~

[Offender] Laughs and holds his hand out to Karla and once she takes it he teleports them back to the manor-

[Karla] Takes it graciously, and fluffs her grey hair a little once they've arrived.

-The women are screaming and Offender rather casually tosses Allie into Slender's room where Mirabella still is-

[Offender] - Now then, what to do with these two?

[Karla] I thought you were hungry?

[Offender] - Oh and I will be feasting, but if you want some fun too...

[Karla] I was eating when you called me...

[Offender] - Should be plenty of food down in the kitchen if your still hungry

[Karla] Oh, I finished. I had just planned something a bit more leisurely afterwards. Now I'm only peckish because I'm somewhat stoned. It's not exactly my favorite state.

[Offender] Chuckles- Snacks are in the fridge closest to the doorway, unless you'd like to bathe in my bathroom and clean up?

[Karla] I'll peruse the fridge, then I may take you up on that.

[Offender] - Just walk right in, I'll be busy. Bathroom will be the door farthest from you when you enter the room

[Karla] I'll keep that in mind- She barely spares his victims a glance before heading down the hall in the direction of the kitchen-

[Locklear] Is heading back towards EJ's room without his coat-

[Karla] Gives him a small wave - Locklear.

[Locklear] - Smells like you've been out with BEN

[Karla] No, helping Offender snare food for his mother and a couple of snacks. It was good bait to start a conversation though.

[Locklear] - I see, well if you want it then keep away from BEN, although you must be a bit hungry if you smell this strongly

[Karla] Oh I don't mind. I took it with me out of reflex. I've got a pretty big bag actually. - She takes the stuffed ziplock out to show him. - should I give it to BEN? It's always good to have someone owe you a small favor.

[Locklear] - Actually no, it might be of use to me

[Karla] Offers it to him- If you want it.

[Locklear] - Thank you, now I shant keep you from your needs any longer

[Karla] Might I ask, Are you just going to smoke it yourself?

[Locklear] - Oh no, actually I plan on giving it to EJ who is currently having a fair bit of difficulty eating

[Karla] Gives him a little smile - That's a very good idea Doctor. 

[Locklear] - And hopefully it works

[Karla] Best of luck- 

[Polybius] Is playing something on his head screen and a smaller game in his hands as she passes by the living room. 

[Karla] Braces herself before opening the fridge-

-Inside is filled with fairly ordinary snacks and fruits, there's counter next to it with a box with some chips and such in it-

[Karla] Makes herself a small plate of food and sits at the counter nibbling thoughtfully.

[Sally] Runs by giggling with mischief to hide behind the trash can-

[Karla] Looks down- Hello Sally.

[Sally] - Hi! I'm hiding!

[Yster] Walks by the doorway and into the living room- 

[Karla] Ah. Chip? - She indicates the small pile on her plate.

[Sally] - But then they might see me!

[Karla] Takes a napkin and puts a few things on it before passing it to her. Narrowly avoiding dropping a pretzel on the floor-

[Sally] Giggles and starts snacking- I wish Starr would play with us, but she's worried about EJ

[Karla] I heard he was feeling poorly. More food issues.

[Sally] - Yeah... He hasn't been able to play in a long time

[Karla] Oh? Why is that?

[Sally] - Because he couldn't see, or eat... And now he's stuck in bed and they had to call Locklear back

[Karla] Is Locklear working on fixing his vision somehow as well?

[Sally] - No, Doc is! He got special glasses, but he won't wear them

[Karla] Leans on one elbow. - I presume it's merely because Doc provided the fix?

[Sally] - And caused his initial digestive problems by removing Insanity! And then they had to replace EJ's guts!

[Karla] It sounds like their typical checkered relationship with their patients. Have you seen Izzy lately? She's looking quite adorable.

[Sally] - Um, I got to see her... Once?

[Karla] Well I'm sure it won't be the only time. She'll be around and wantign someone to play with before you know it. Times moves so strangely in game.

[Sally] - Yay!

[Yster] Comes in behind Sally and pokes her- Found you!

[Sally] Shrieks in surprise- Awwww, I thought I was hiding really really really really good!

[Yster] You were, it took me a while to find you. 

[Karla] Gives her a wave- Hello Yster. Taking some time off work to stay with your mate? 

[Yster] It... seemed safer then being without him.

[Sally] - It's always safer here!

[Karla] For some more then others....

[Yster] Do you feel that you're in danger? I doubt anyone would harm you, being a proxy and all.

[Sally] - Proxies are off limits

[Karla] I know. 

[Yster] Did something happen? 

[Karla] No, I just assisted in delivering dinner for two different Slenders. 

[Yster] Swallows hard- You mean...

[Karla] Oh yes.

[Sally] - Fendy sometimes gets loud when he feeds- She hugs Mr. Charlie closer

[Karla] Having been in his clutches myself, I understand. 

[Yster] Yeeesh...

[Sally] - But sometimes he feels like doing good and helps me on my hunts!

[Karla] He has his moments. They cannot help what they need to eat to survive. 

[Yster] Still looks uncomfortable- I suppose so...

[Sally] - Ms Yster? Can we play again?

[Yster] Of course. You go hide. I'll count and find you.

[Sally] - Okay!- Sally runs off again to hide

[Karla] Makes eye contact with her - It's easy to forget isn't it? 

[Yster] Sometimes, sometimes not. 

[Karla] Nods- Perhaps the importance is not forgetting where we came from. 

[Yster] Just shakes her head, unwilling to answer, and leaves the kitchen quickly.

[Polybius] Sticks his head in- Get out of the kitchen. No one is supposed to be in here when Slender isn't. 

[Karla] My apologies. - She's mostly finished anyway and cleans up the space before pushing past Polybius a bit rudely- 

[Polybius] Mutters- bitch...

[Karla] Goes back upstairs and listens in the hallway-

[Offender] Is still fucking away-

[Karla] Goes to listen by Slender's door instead-

-There is quiet talking from within-

[Karla] Decides to loiter by the door to see if anything interesting can be heard-

-Parts of the conversation come through, mostly Slender asking his mother how she is faring. But soon the conversation turns more serious and a palpable chill settles into the air as Mirabella explains the power of one of Slender's unmet siblings-

[Mirabella] - Oh my dear son, he will probably be the first sent through, he's very strong when it comes to traveling portals, the one you broke, when completely fixed on their side, well I'm afraid he will be able to pass through the broken part as well...

[Slender] - So he will be the most likely to repair this end as well

[Mirabella] - You need to keep an eye on it

[Slender] - I have requested Azraels help in keeping an eye on the portal sight

[Mirabella] - An eye and an actual guard are different matters

[Slender] - I will not put the members of this household in that sort of danger

[Karla] Muses, her lips moving slightly with her thoughts- Perhaps not outnumbered, but outgunned... But surely with the whole digital realm to explore for weapons, and Death himself aiding us...?

[Mirabella] - Slender you might be able to take on your brother's with the forces you have now, but your father? You stand no chance...

[Slender] - No, there is one option for us to use...

[Karla] Leans in, riveted and curious-

[Mirabella] - What are you speaking of?

[Slender] - Zalgo… From the beginning he has offered me the use of his powers

[Mirabella] The tension coming from her can be felt through the door- Slender, you cannot be serious, there is a reason for what he is.

[Slender] - And I know that mother

[Mirabella] - I'm beginning to think you don't. Slender, he is the literal end of the world. Four of his mouths have already opened, and when the seventh does...

[Slender] - Then all things will end...

[Karla] What's the use in a weapon that might end existence? - She shakes her head- Just as foolish as the atomic bomb... Dying beside your enemies is no victory.

[Mirabella] - Which aspect Slender?

[Slender] - That has not been decided

[Mirabella] - Which would you choose? The darkness? Or the corruption?

[Slender] - I suppose the darkness would be the safer option

[Mirabella] - I would hope you'd choose neither of them

[Karla] Is just worrying now.

[Slender] - We shall just have to see what the future presents to us

-There's a scream from Offender's room and Karla can hear Slender make an irritated noise and start moving around more-

[Karla] Gets up and walks towards Offender's room at an unhurried pace.

[Offender] Opens his door, sensing his proxies approach- Come on in Sunny

[Karla] Resists the urge to roll her eyes as she comes in-

-One woman is just gone, the other is locked away in a cage Offender had procured from somewhere in a state that makes her unrecognizable-

[Offender] - Ready for a bath?

[Karla] I'd settle for a ride home.

[Offender] - You sure?

[Karla] Yes, I'm presuming you got what you wanted?

[Offender] - Of course- He mentally calls for Splender and soon a portal opens

[Karla] Gives him a weak wave and heads through into Splender's house.

[Offender] - I'll be back in a bit, gotta wait for mom

[Splender] - Okay! Just let me know when you need the portal!- He shuts it before turning towards Karla, he can sense her mind is awhirl- Is everything alright Miss?

[Karla] She looks up at him dazedly - I... have a lot on my mind. Zhat is all.

[Splender] - Well, if you need someone to talk to...

[Karla] I feel like I probably shouldn't. Don't worry about it. But. - she decides to change the subject to something that might be mistaken for what's troubling her- Your brother Offender has been fed, as well as your mother.

[Splender] - Oh wonderful! I do hope that mother won't have anymore cravings like that though...

[Karla] I feel similarly. I much prefer leading people of unplesant temperments to their doom above innocents.

[Splender] - Yes, but it isn't always an option... Well, would you like an escort home? It is starting to get dark

[Karla] Actually I think I'll sneak into the castle and take an obscure room for the night. I'd rather be alone for a little while. I should be able to make it to the garden side porch if I run.

[Splender] - Alright, be safe- He reaches a tendril out to raise the bridge for her

[Karla] Thank you. - She braces herself as the bridge comes up and makes a dead run for the garden lights just visible through the trees. A few zombies shuffle towards her and she weaves to avoid a spider. Just as she reaches the mycelium, an arrow shoots out of the dark and hits her in the back. She lurches forward with a small cry and fumbles for the door before staggering inside.

-The horses shuffle uneasily as she enters and there's a bit of stirring from below. 

[TLOT] Pokes his head up from the staircase - Hello? Oh it's you. 

[Karla] Looks rather beaten up and gives him a pained look. 

[TLOT] Comes up curiously- You got caught outside, didn't you? 

[Karla] Yes, unfortunately. Does anyone care if I bunk for the night? 

[TLOT] Not at all. Here I'll help you with that. - He puts a hand on her shoulder to pull the arrow out and gets a flash of what she heard, he reels back horrified with the arrow nearly forgotten in his hand. 

[Karla] Gives him a look- I don't think you should say anything...

[TLOT] I...

[Karla] I don't know exactly what's going on, but I think we're all in a lot of danger. 

[TLOT] Shakes his head- Gods... and I thought my NOTCH was terrible....

[Karla] Slightly haughty- May I...?

[TLOT] waves her off, - yes, Doc won't care. Just pick a room. Any of the claimed spaces, the occupant would likely be in bed already.

[Karla] Thanks. - She vanishes deeper into the house. 

[Steve] Comes up in a hurry, feeling his mates distress. - What.. what can we do...? If anything. 

[TLOT] I think hiding won't be an option for much longer my lamb. 

[Steve] Trembles.-

[TLOT] Let's... just try and get some sleep. I need to think about this.


	428. Tummy Time, Ishies, Dinosaur Rodeo, Dragon battle

[Izzy] Has been put down briefly while Doc is working and is getting very fussy- Ma! Ma!

[Doc] Pauses in hir work and picks Izzy up again. - It's not enough to sing or talk to you, you want all of my attention, don't you?

[Izzy] Settles down and little happy babble-

[Doc] Of course. - they rock her and starts explaining the in's and outs of the coding they're working on.

[Izzy] Tries to touch the numbers out of curiosity-

-They flicker and wobble a bit as if rippled under the surface of a pond-

[Doc] Neat huh?

[Izzy] What could be construed as affirmative noises-

[Doc] I'll show you something even cooler. -Xe takes hir free hand and places a sand block on the table. With a little wave it collapses into a more organic pile of tiny pixels. Xe wiggles hir fingers and sweeps hir hand around in the air. Making the sand dance and flow into delicate waves and swirly shapes on the table.

[Izzy] Squeals in delight!-

[Doc] Conducts the sand into some simple shapes and says the names aloud as xe does so. - Circle, square, triangle, hexagon...

[Izzy] Watches utterly fascinated-

[Doc] Is just showing off now and makes the sand into the shape of an ender dragon head, making it 'roar' by opening and closing the mouth.

[Izzy] Laughs in delight and then sticks her hand right through the sand-

[Doc] Makes the dragon head flop on the table and stick it's tongue out- You knocked it out! You're just too strong Izzy. Hehe.

[Izzy] Happy giggle as she looks up at Doc-

[Doc] Smooths her hair and gives her the smallest peck on the forehead. - Good job. And let's keep working on those words, shall we?

[Izzy] - Ma

[Doc] Yeah you got the general idea. But is it ma-ma or ma-da, I wonder?

[Izzy] Tilts head at Doc- Ma

[Doc] Yes, but I'm ma-da and Deerheart is ma-ma.

[Izzy] - Ma

[Doc] Hmm, well we could try something easier. - Xe looks around as LH comes down the steps- See Izzy, that's a cat. Nice one syllable word- caaat.

[Izzy] - Aaaa

[Lh] Mew?

[Izzy] - Aa! Aa!

[Doc] Maybe we could try some colors? - They walk around the room, deftly avoiding the cat and pointing at things. - This is a white table, clear glass, green zombie head, well maybe the vines would be better then a severed head... nice green leaves.

[Izzy] Just wants to touch-

[Doc] Lets her touch the leaves- do those feel neat to you?

[Izzy] Can't figure out what to think about them-

[Doc] You look puzzled. These are plants. Vines to be precise, hanging from the ceiling. - They're indicating things as they speak to try and associate the items with the words that describe them.

[Izzy] - Ma?

[Doc] We'll keep trying. This is a process. It's okay to take your time.

[Izzy] Makes a concentrating face-

[Doc] Walks over to the table with a sigh and puts a pad under her before putting her on it. - Well?

[Izzy] Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart-

[Doc] Just laughs. - That's actually better then what I was expecting. -and then, with a slight chuckle- That was a fart. Another short word.

[Izzy] - Aa

[Doc] Just sings the ABC song too her, hoping to inspire her to try some more sounds-

[Izzy] - Fff

[Doc] If you say 'fuck' Deerheart is gonna kick my butt...

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] Gonna get me in trouble huh?

[Izzy] - Ma

[Doc] Sits down and looks at Izzy. - I hope you aren't falling behind development-wise....

[Izzy] Sticks her tongue out-

[Doc] I can do that too - They ppppppth and split the tip of their tongue like TLOT taught them before wigging the two points -pppppp!

[Izzy] Is a little unnerved, that's not how tongues usually look-

[Doc] Pulls it back in - Dragons give the best raspberries.

[Izzy] Starts grabbing at Doc's coat again-

[Doc] Do you want up? Or just to pull on my clothes? - They pick her up so she can reach the fabric. The buttons on hir coat are each as big as Izzy's palm.

[Izzy] Looks up at Doc happily-

[Doc] well at least you're happy. That's important right? 

[Izzy] Little leg kicks-

[Doc] Well exercising is good too. Work on that little bit of chubbiness! - they make a show of punching the air with little crackles of attendant statick. - 

[Izzy] Little laugh before she decides to roll over-

[Doc] Hey! You rolled! That's good progress! Go Izzy! 

[Izzy] Little giggle and reaches one hand out-

[Doc] Gets on the other side and offers a hand close to her - You're going to be crawling before I know it, aren't you?

[Izzy] - Ma!- She tries her best to reach for the offered hand, her fingers barely brushing against it-

[Doc] Puts it a bit closer as her little fingers brush the smooth purple rubber. - Almost!

[Izzy] Rocks forwards and back, trying to scootch closer-

[Doc] Almost got it! Just move a little more!

[Izzy] Her other arm slips out from under her and she almost face plants-

[Doc] Scoots a hand under her even though she's still on the changing pad- Be careful.

[Izzy] Grabs at Doc-

[Doc] Is grabbed- Oh noes, you got me!

[Izzy] Happy laughter-

[Doc] Not too loud but playful - help help help!

[Lh] Jumps up on the table and watches curiously- 

[Salvatge] Pokes his head out of Dolly's room- Everything okay Doc?

[Doc] Snorts- Oh hell, I had no idea anyone was even down here. How long have you been listening in?

[Salvatge] - Not horribly long

[Doc] Oh well. I read that you're supposed to just cheer on anything a baby does, it's supposed to be good encouragment for learning.

[Salvatge] - I see. Well, she certainly does seem to be learning fast

[Doc] It's the time diallation. For Slender it wil probably seem like she went from a baby to a toddler in only a few months.

[Salvatge] This is true- He moves closer and offers Izzy a finger

[Izzy] Tries to stick it in her mouth-

[Doc] I just hope I have enough time to be a good influence when youthful questions start happening. I sense that her upbringing last time was mostly unsupervised and lacking in affection.

[Salvatge] - Well being raised up wild isn't entirely bad...

[Izzy] Slobbering on Salvatge's finger-

[Doc] Considering what she did to some of my friends and tried to do to me...? She needs to control her powers. And she needs some sense of friendship and morality to guide how she uses them.

[Salvatge] I understand- He removes his finger from Izzy's grasp- Well, I'll leave you to your bonding then Doc

[Doc] Nods- Thank you. I'm sure you'll get your chance to run wild with her when she's older. Teach her to climb trees or swim or track animals. We all know useful things.

[Salvatge] Nods in agreement before going upstairs-

[Izzy] Now Izzy is stinky for real-

[Doc] Sniffs- Good grief. I bet you're getting a kick out of running me around kiddo. - Xe rolls her over and sets about changing her-

[Izzy] Does not want to be on her back and keeps trying to roll over-

[Doc] You can roll over when I'm done- cleans her and gets a fresh diaper-

[Izzy] Little kicks-

[Doc] Plays with her toes a little bit to distract her.

[Izzy] After a few moments she starts yawning-

[Doc] Swoops and does the clean diaper- Too slow!

[Izzy] - Ma ma ma ma

[Doc] Well that's clear enough - in chat- Hey Deerheart? Can you come down to the lab?

[Deer] - Sure, is everything okay?

[Doc] chat- Yep. No problems.

[Deer] Can be heard coming down the stairs now- Well then what am I being required for?

[Izzy] Sleeeeepy- Ma ma… ma... … Ma

[Doc] You're just in time- Thumbs at Izzy playfully - She's asking for you.

[Deer] - Are you sure?

[Izzy] - Ma... Ma...

[Doc] Huge grin- Yep.

[Deer] Smiles and walks over, picking Izzy up- Awww, is someone sleepy?

[Doc] I've been playing and chatting with her for a while. She managed to roll over on her own too. She's had a busy day.

[Deer] - Sounds like it- She's gently rocking Izzy and watching the babies eyes get heavier- But I think now it's time for her to rest. Do you want me to take her to her crib or do you want to keep watching her?

[Doc] Up to you. Did I inturrupt anything?

[Deer] - No, I was just feeding the animals

[Lh] Hops down and sashys Deerheart's ankles-

[Deer] - Hmm, I think I missed one

[Doc] I should really take the horses out more often... and perhaps you did. Though I wouldn't be suprised if Lh was fully capable of snatching food from trunks. He certainly seems adept at stealing feathers out of them.

[Lh] Puuuurrrrrrr

[Deer] - True, but that doesn't mean they haven't either

[Doc] Of course. But I think he's smarter then he lets on. 

[Lh] shows their butt to Doc.

[Deer] - Laughs- Well, we'll let Mada work, right Izzy?

[Izzy] Is completely passed out-

[Deer] - Come on LH, food time

[Doc] Gives her a kiss- Thanks. 

[Lh] Scampers after her-

[Lie] Is helping Aether down to the waters edge. Her child has finally gotten the hang of standing so long as she's holding onto something like a pant leg, the edge of a chest, or Blake's fur-

[Aether] Points out into the water where she can see a couple of small brightly colored fish- Ishies!

[Lie] - Yeah, those are fishies, and they swim in the water

[Aether] Is holding onto mom's pants leg and moves around a bit excitedly-

[Blake] Monitoring closely- awo...

-Theres a little ripple in the still water farther out and the flash of a pink fin-

[Aether] Carefully reaches down and splashes the water, causing all the fish to scatter- Ishies! Ishies!

[Lie] - Oh Aether, you scared them off, you have to be quiet if you want them to come to you

[Herabrine] Has swum over and floats on the surface curiously- 

[Blake] Goes nuts - ARFARFARFARAFRAFAARF!

[Aether] Points- Ishie!

[Lie] Laughs- Aether that's not a fishie! That's auntie Hera!

[Herabrine] Squirts the tiniest stream of cold water onto Blake- 

[Blake] Yips in suprise!

[Aether] Laughs and tries to take a step forwards into the water-

[Lie] - Whoops, let's not do that- She scoops Aether up- We don't know how to swim yet and I bet that water is so so cold!

[Aether] Giggles-

[Herabrine] Glides forward with an electrical noise and watches Aether with her one big eye-

[Aether] Points again- Ishie!

[Lie] - That's Auntie Hera, He-ra

[Herabrine] Flips her tail a bit-

[Blake] Growls at her-

[Lie] Sighs- Hera? Do you mind switching forms?

[Herabrine] Shifts back into herself with a pop, she's just standing in shallow water- Hey Aether. Just need some adult company Lie?

[Lie] - No, we're learning our animals right now. She really likes the word fishie so I thought I'd bring her down to see some

[Aether] Has the most confused and bewildered expression over Hera transforming-

[Herabrine] Oh! Then hang on a moment. - She ducks under the water a few blocks out and comes back up with a very angry lobster to show Aether, keeping it out of reach of course-

[Lie] - That's a lobster Aether, they pinch

[Aether] - Ishie

[Herabrine] Lobster might have too many syllables. How about pinch? Can you say 'pinch' Aether? - She pokes the lobster with one hand and the claws clack angrilly.

[Aether] - Ch

[Lie] - Well that's a start

[Herabrine] She's learning. -grins- When do I get to teach her to swim? - She puts the lobster in the grass and it shuffles around before pinching Blakes tail- 

[Blake] YIPE!

[Lie] - Swimming? I mean... I'm actually not really sure... She's just gotten a hold on standing... Spawns a healing flower for Blake

[Blake] Is running around with the lobster and finally manages to jettison it loose, it flies back into the water with a plop! - Whine- 

[Herabrine] But swimming is easier then walking.

[Lie] - Well, how warm is the water?

[Herabrine] Eh, it's tepid. If you want warm you gotta go over by the lava pool at the foot of the hill the bar is on.

[Lie] - Maybe we could try a little bit, how does that sound Aether?

[Aether] Grins-

[Herabrine] She's got her daddies smile. Ha.

[Lie] - Well, lets head over there then- She starts walking towards the bar

[Aether] See's a sheep- Eep!

[Lie] - Yeah, a sheep

[Herabrine] Is a bit soggy but walks with them- An Eep! I love it. She's adorable.

[Lie] - Yeah, I'm glad her vocabulary is expanding too, makes it easier to understand what she wants

[Herabrine] Stares at Lie for a very long and slightly uncomfortable moment. - Lie.... you're psychic.

[Lie] Stops for a sec- Yes... Yes I am

[Herabrine] Pats her arm supportively. - Got a case of mommy brain?

[Lie] - Way more often then I'd like

[Herabrine] Snorts- Just make sure Cp is doing at least half the work.

[Blake] Runs a little bit ahead and hassles the skeleton horses in their little pen. He thinks they're going to the bar.

[Lie] - Blake leave the horses alone! And of course, he pulls more than his share of the work when he can- She turns towards the lava

[Blake] Sniffs them a bunch because BONES- 

[Herabrine] Good. I'm glad he's not being a loaf. - She follows Lie down the hill with a smile.

[Lie] Sits at the edge of the water- Should we lose some of these clothes Aether? I don't think your swimsuit will fit yet...

[Herabrine] Just slips back into the water fully clothed - sorry to set a weird example.

[Lie] - She won't really remember, so it's okay- She gets Aether down to her diaper, ready to try the water sweet heart?

[Aether] Kicks her legs around before Lie passes her to Hera-

[Herabrine] Well you've got a good start on the kicking. - She keeps her hands on Aether protectively.

[Aether] Points down- Ishie?

[Herabrine] Looks down too-Maybe? There's plenty around since the update but it's a bit warm by the lava pool. It's not so comfy for them.

[Aether] Splashes-

[Lie] - She may think she's just getting a bath

[Herabrine] Starts showing her how to move her arms and legs-

[Aether] Giggles and just tries to grab Hera's hands-

[Herabrine] Is airplaning Aether around in the water, always keeping her head clear- You just kick kick and move your arms like this-

[Aether] Very happy laughter, she is really enjoying herself-

[Lie] Is just sitting on the shore relaxing and she feels Blake lay up against her back. She reaches around to rub his ears-

[Blake] soft - boof. 

[Sam] Waves from the doorway of the bar- 

[Herabrine] Waves back- Hey Sam!

[Lie] Waves at Sam as well-

[Aether] Coughs as some water goes in the wrong way-

[Herabrine] Immedately lifts her up- You can't swallow while you're swimming! You gotta breathe kiddo. You don't have gills like me!

[Aether] Is unhappy now, not happy about what just happened at all. She's probably about to cry-

[Lie] - Oh dear, I know that face

[Herabrine] Sets her on the shore- It was just a little water.

[Lie] Takes her daughter- Yeah, but it's never happened before, and she has had a rather exciting day exploring and learning-

[Aether] Starts crying, curling into her mom's embrace-

[Herabrine] They'll be other days. Maybe she should practice in the little pond under your bridge. It's pretty shallow.

[Blake] Worried now!

[Lie] - Maybe if you come over and heat it up first, she does not like the cold

[Herabrine] Aww. Just like you. Maybe stick to the big bathhouse then. Nice and warm until she's ready to take the lava solo.

[Lie] - Yeah, good call- She's rubbing Aether's back and her child is already calming down- Think you could wrangle up a couple more fish? That may be enough of a distraction for her

[Herabrine] Sure! But take a few steps over so I'm not driving them to a spot where they'll be cooked. - She wades out and ducks under the water. After a moment a school of colorful fish flee into the shallows near the sandy edge of the water.

[Aether] Becomes fascinated by the swirl of color as Lie takes her over-

[Lie] - See? Look at all the little fishies

[Aether] Tries reaching for them but they avoid her touch-

[Herabrine] Pops up- Unfortunately they don't like being petted. But... - She grabs a bucket and stalks the school before scooping up a pufferfish- You can't touch, but it is pretty funny. 

[Pufferfish] Expands in the bucket with a VOOP and makes a ridiculous gulping face.

[Aether] Giggles-

[Lie] - Yeah, that's a funny fishie

[Herabrine] Got better after the update too. I love the noise- 

[Pufferfish] Tons of wiggling!

[Lie] Looks up and see's that it should start raining soon- Well, we should be going, can you say bye bye to auntie Hera Aether?

[Aether] - Be be

[Herabrine] Bye bye kiddo. I'll come over and visit soon. You too Lie. 

[Blake] Pacing around ready to go.

[Lie] - Yeah, you should join us for dinner soon- She stands, picking Aether up- oof, you're getting heavy

[Sorpotel] Is trying to help Francis harvest the potatoes. She looks very tiny compared to him, but still healthier then she did coming in. 

[Baconn] Is sitting in the barn with the two babies and the wandering barn cats, just keeping the little ones entertained. 

[Lie] Comes out to check on all the animals and spots the pig people and decides to go to them first- Lovely day to be working the garden, is the harvest good?

[Sorpotel] Mistress! I've never seen so much food. It's overwhelming. Everyone has been so kind. 

[Francis] She's been super helpful around the barracks. Even making breakfast for us.

[Lie] - Well, having plant powers does help when it comes to growing food... But you've settled in well Sorpotel? I don't want you to be uncomfortable

[Sorpotel] No! They gave me a comfortable room, and it's more then I have ever had before.

[Lie] - Well then I'm happy. Have the others shown you around? Other than this property that is...

[Sorpotel] Just this area miss. I didn't want to stray incase there were dangerous things around. It's so open... and I've heard wings at night.

[Francis] Gives her a soft look, it's obvious she's never been out of the nether and everything is strange.

[Lie] - It's safe to travel during he day, and as a mob most of the wild mobs shouldn't bother you. Perhaps one of the others could take you to town and show you around there?

[Francis] Hock is the one who spends the most time in town. I'll suggest it to him. 

[Sorpotel] Are you certain? There are no walls to follow, how do you not get lost?

[Lie] - The paths on the ground, and eventually you just learn where things are. Most surrounds the village, although the library is a bit out of the way if your coming from the town, but it's just beyond that hill there, so is the bar

[Sorpotel] Still looks confused. - How strange. To rely on something that can only be seen underfoot. - She shakes her head- I am sorry, I am used to a world more... closed in then yours.

[Lie] - That's alright, you've already been adjusting quickly, I have absolute confidence that you'll learn these things with time. Was your town contained within walls?

[Sorpotel] Walls within and without... Our villages was... in a corner of the nether. Bounded by walls on two sides that extended up to the top of the Nether. Made of stone that could not be broken with any tool or blast. The elders would tell us not to climb it because in the past youths had fallen from it's heighs and died swift deaths.

[Lie] - I... I've never heard of walls like that in the nether...

[Francis] Do you mean like a fortress? 

[Sorpotel] No, fortresses are deep red. These walls were gray and speckled with pale dashes.

[Lie] - Bedrock?

[Sorpotel] Perhaps? But it could not be burrowed into or moved. There were only a few of us as long as I can remember. And we shared the existing huts partly because we had no more of the things used to make them.

[Lie] - Sorpotel... What happened to your village?

[Sorpotel] Shivers, her eyes haunted. - Our numbers had been dwindling for some time. People would go out and just... not come back. And then one night... I don't know how they entered the village. Perhaps they merely overwhelmed the few remaining that could guard the gates while others slept. But... They had masks and they killed.. everyone... I hid, with the little ones... and we were missed. Or just not important enough to be slaughtered... - she starts to cry. 

[Francis] Looks shaken as well.

[Lie] - Sorpotel, this is very important, can you bring to mind the image of these masks?

[Sorpotel] Brings it to mind with a tiny sob. - It is what they have seen before. Black and impassive. 

[Lie] Frowns as she cements the image in her mind and then she quickly moves forwards, drawing Sorpotel into a hug- It's alright, it's over now. We will do everything in our power to make sure you and the two little ones are safe

[Sorpotel] Cries on her- Thank you so much...

[Francis] Wraps his arms around them both- We protect our own here. You are no exception.

[Lie] Eventually pulls away- I will speak to TLOT about this so you don't have to recall it again, alright?

[Sorpotel] I am so grateful mistress.

[Lie] Smiles and turns to head towards the castle. Her energy wanting to protect those under her commands manifests into an offensive pod which glides alongside her for a brief amount of time. It's the first time Sorpotel has really seen one of them-

[Sorpotel] Stares after her- What is that frightening thing? 

[Francis] It belongs to Lie, she creates them when there are things that need defending. Their bite is very very painful and best avoided.

[Ashe] Had been watching from above- Mom has always said that they can be incredibly useful at times too due to what their venom is made from

[Sorpotel] What is that?

[Francis] Distilled need...

[Ashe] - The embodiment of Lie's sexual needs, she's used to suppressing them, everyone else? Not so much

[Sorpotel] Blushes- Oh my! 

[Francis] If you have a mate, you'll go straight to them and ravish them until you find release. If you have none... your loins just burn and hurt and it will make you wish for death.

[Ashe] - Mom always made sure that we never got near the stuff- He stretches out his body and wings before jumping down- Well, I have some work to do, don't work too hard!

[Francis] You as well young master. 

[Sorpotel] Waves. It's obvious she's a bit confused. 

[Francis] Gives her a supportive pat and they both go back to quietly picking potatoes.

[Lie] Reaches the castle and sends a mental wave out, looking for TLOT-

[TLOT] Is in the pen with Fru. [As is Steve]

[Lie] Makes her way over and climbs up onto the wall- TLOT!

[TLOT] Is basically waving a banner and goading Fru with it- 

[Steve] Leaps in fright as she shouts right next to him-

[Lie] - Ah, sorry Steve...

[Fru] Makes a wild roaring charge and TLOT sweeps out of the way just in time to avoid the rex's huge clawed feet- 

[Steve] My ears are ringing.... What's up Lie?

[Lie] - I found out from Sorpotel what happened to her village

[Steve] A bit shaken at the mention- what happened???

[TLOT] Is facing off with Fru again and snapping the banner enticingly-

[Lie] - It was attacked, by pigmen wearing black masks- She projects the image of the masks

[Steve] Goes still - Those are the same as the ones who kidnapped Bismuth, aren't they? 

[TLOT] Gets a glimmer of what she's showing and his concentration wavers at a bad moment. 

[Fru] Charges the brine and headbutts him, snagging the banner and chewing it up- 

[TLOT] Is flipped into the wall and hits it with a clang of armor before slumping dazed to the pink iced ground. 

[Steve] Jumps up and leaps directly down the wall with a loud oof! Running towards him.

[Lie] Immediately calls up vines to help her get down and she hurries over as well-

[TLOT] sits up with a groan- 

[Steve] Are you okay? 

[TLOT] Just my pride...

[Fru] Is strutting around with the remains of the banner.

[Lie] - Sorry for distracting you TLOT...

[TLOT] It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that...

[Steve] Watching Fru strut. -

[Lie] - Still...- She feels a bit of shame

[TLOT] It's okay. I need the practice... when it comes to actual fighting. Well, I'm not the strongest. I should have something to fall back on even if I don't have the home-seed advantage.

[Lie] - I see, well I think you should probably be getting inside...

[TLOT] Yeah... I think that's enough for one day. Fru seems bored with our game anyway. 

[Fru] Rubbing against a tree making happy noises.

[Yaunfen] Scrabbling around the wall of Fru's pen a bit and claw nibbling- Be careful! - Their tail swishes around like a disconcerted cat. 

[Buff] Is riding Fru, but the fruitcake-patterned T-rex thinks he's too heavy and is jumping around trying to dislodge him- WOOO!

[Waffles] Loafed and watching. - Mow.

[Liz] -In hir dragon form comes scooting up the wall's outter edge with Alan clinging desperately around their neck, giving tiny wing flaps- Bbbfff?

[Yaunfen] !!! Liz! I haven't seen you in ages! Check me out, I'm almost as long as mada now! 

[Fru] Goes tearing past with Buff hanging on by his fingertips-

[Liz] -Snaps hir head out to try and snag Buff, and when shi fails turns hir attention to Yaunfun- Yaunnnfen! Friend! You are long! I think I'm longer though! -Shi crawls all the way over and it's apparent Liz is turning out to be 90% tail.-

[Alan] -Warbly whine-

[Yaunfen] Notices Alan- Did you have a baby???

[Buff] Gets his grip and sinks low as the dinosaur speeds up in annoyance-

[Liz] No! This is m' little sibling! My dad? -Softer-dad?-back to normal volume- Had a kid! They came in while we were all teenagers, but Alan was still a little baby!

[Alan] -Shifts their grip on Liz to wave one paw- Hello! 

[Yaunfen] I didn't know you had a dad, is he on the dragon seed? -turns- Hello Alan, you're all pale like Endrea's son Ashe. But you have cool horns!

[Liz] No he's around here somewhere! And I didn't know m'self! Sky told me that Gambet was my poppa a long time after he got here! -Turns head a bit- Alan want down?

[Alan] -Vigorous nodding and little feet wiggles-

[Liz, softer to Yaunfen] Sky says Alan is a bit "slow"... -Bends to let Alan down-

[Alan] -Does an awkward little hopping on the strange texture before smiling at Yaunfen- I remember! Saw Ashe when I got here! Saw you, too.

[Yaunfen] Ah, I'm sorry. It's been a long time. And everyone has their quirks. He looks healthy at least. - they cock their head curiously- Is the iron okay? It's kinda warm.

[Fru] Has dislodged Buff and roars at him in annoyance. 

[Buff] Grabs Fru's foot and is trying to wrestle with him- 

[Waffles] Creeps over curiously-

[Alan] Feel funny! Not used to it! -Sits and their fanlike tail spreads and drapes off the block-

[Liz] Bufff! You didn't come to our run!!! -Yelling off the edge like an angry slinky-

[Buff] As Fru runs by trying to shake the NOTCH off their ankle soo-oo-oooo-orrr-rryyyy!

[Yaunfen] At least you're trying Alan.

[Alan] Mister Sky said I should... Should be out more! What those? -Points in general at Fru, Waffles and the weird things in the pen-

[Liz] I had to runnn with Skee! And you know he only waaallkkss!

[Yaunfen] Starts with the closest thing- This is my cat, Waffles. They're a sabertooth cake cat. You're safe if you don't have candy or cookies on your person. 

[Waffles] Does the sniff sniff on Alan with tickly whiskers. -

[Alan] -Sniffs Waffles back and bleps at the big ole cat- Can I touch?

[Yaunfen] Yeah, they like petting.

[Alan] -Reaches with both front paws to gently touch Waffles. They jerk their paws back a few times and makes a face but keeps trying until they're slowly petting Waffles- 

[Liz] -Plops dramatically on the wall, tail hanging off one side while she watches Buff fuck around-

[Waffles] Is petted, their texture is furry and soft with very smooth slick hair where the white 'icing' blob is on their back. The colorful sprinkles are just small tufts of colorful hair. -Big rumbly purr- 

[Yaunfen] Gestures at the dinosaur- This is my other pet Fru. They're a dinosaur. And a fruitcake. They're from the same seed type as me. So they gotta have some space that's native to be comfortable. The pink stuff is iced cake, the trees have ice cream blobs for leaves and chocolate trunks and the ponds are fizzy soda water.

[Alan] -Turns to Liz excitedly- Like feel! like feel! Can keep?

[Liz] You have to ask Yaunfen if you can borrow Waffles for company, Alan.

[Alan] -Looks back at Yaunfen and then at what they're explaining- Sounds... neat? Neat! But like Waffles! 

[Yaunfen] If you feed them, they might follow you for today, but they'll come home once it gets dark. They're tame to me. I brought them back from a fossil, with science, just like mada!

[Fru] Is just annoyed with Buff and dunks him in the pond- 

[Buff] Finally lets go and swims to the other side before getting out- Darn it!

[Alan] -Petting Waffles more- What Waffle eat?

[Liz] Why is Buff trying to ride Fru, Yaunfen? -Turns to look at Yaunfen while pointing at Fru with a claw-

[Yaunfen] Anything sweet works. And because he's crazy-pants. - laughs- Everyone wants to train with Fru because they're really strong and not busy with other stuff.

[Liz] Can anyone ride Fru or is Fru a grumpy grump? -Waves a paw at Buff and dangles down into the pen like a slinky-

[Alan] Sweet... Sweet.. -They pop a rock candy identifiable as Mix's out of their inventory- This good? Or uh... too... too hard?

[Waffles] Curious lick, and then paw at it with huge toe-jelly-beans -

[Yaunfen] They'll play with that mostly, but it's okay. And maybe? Fru is tame but if they're annoyed well... - gestures at Buff wringing the soda out of his shirt.

[Liz] Sounds like fun... Could I try sometime?

[Alan] Mmm... That's the only sweet I have...

[Pinwheel] Is hidden in the sand nearby-

[Yaunfen] Go ahead if you want, they should be tired from wrestling with Buff. 

[Buff] Climbs up the wall and plunks down- That was fun!

[Waffles] Trying to paw the candy away from Alan-

[Liz] Not right now! Buff owes me a run! But sometime definitely! -Lightly baps Buff-

[Alan] -Doesn't let Waffles take the candy very far-

[Pinwheel] Is just cozy and warm-

[Waffles] Pawing the candy around- MOW!

[Buff] Is bapped- I said I'm sorry!

[Yaunfen] Chuckling- Just let them have it, they won't run off with it.

[Alan] You sure? -Hesitantly lets go of the candy and watches Waffles-

[Liz] Still!

[Waffles] Holds it between their paws and licks it-Mrrrrr

[Buff] Looks out over the desert. - Does the sand look... lumpy to you over there?

[Liz] -Turns to look and squints- Kkkind of? 

[Yaunfen] Also looks- Maybe the endermen were over here moving sand? They're silly like that.

[Liz] I can go check? -Flops over a bit to face toward the sand- 

[Yaunfen] Shrugs- Okay, I'll watch Alan. 

[Waffles] Picks up the candy in their mouth and busks Alan. - puuuuurrrrrrr

[Pinwheel] Tail moves a little under the sand-

[Alan] -Happy clapping-

[Liz] -Drops like a rock off the wall onto the sand rather comically before scuttling out toward the funny sand-

[Buff] Be careful, I see something moving!

[Liz] What? -Looks back-

[Yaunfen] I think something is buried? Or a hole under the sandstone? It might 404!

[Pinwheel] Feels Liz approaching and give a little hiss-

[Liz] Oh! It hisses! Hello? -Reaches a paw to rapid bap the sand-

[Yaunfen] Instantly alert - Hisses??? Get back!!

[Pinwheel] Lunges out at Liz, fangs bared-

[Buff] Pinwheel! Bad!

[Yaunfen] Pinwheel no!

[Liz] -Slaps hir paw down on Pinwheels snoot before practically hauling ass back to the wall- IT YOU

[Fru] wanders over curiously to their side of the wall- 

[Pinwheel] Hisses loudly and flares her wings at the group-

[Yaunfen] Curls up a little- She got big...

[Liz] -Hisses back at Pinwheel as she scuttles up the wall to rejoin the rest- Well-- It's not endermen!

[Pinwheel] Takes to the air- Leave alone!

[Buff] Well I'm glad I didn't go on a run, I might have stepped on her-

[Yaunfen] Don't be mean. We didn't know you were hiding!

[Liz] You could have said it was you!

[Pinwheel] - Is not hiding! Getting rid if itch!

[Yaunfen] Itch? OH NOES. Mada told me about this! You have flees!

[Liz] If you itch stay away from me!

[Alan] Colorful!

[Pinwheel] - No flees, scales come loose

[Yaunfen] Oh... if you're sure... -eyeballs Pinwheel-

[Alan] Can I touch the colorful? 

[Liz] No! Pinwheel will bite you!

[Buff] She doesn't like to be touched Alan. Kinda like you actually.

[Alan] Oh! Okay! -Yelling to Pinwheel- I like your colors!!!!

[Yaunfen] She is pretty. And fluffy.

[Pinwheel] Hisses before landing on the wall near them to scratch at herself-

[Yaunfen] I could help... but I bet you'd bite me...

[Buff] Same.

[Alan] I can help! Want help colorful? -Scoots snoot a bit toward Pinwheel. This kid was no sense of self preservation, does he?-

[Liz] Alan be careful!

[Waffles] Gets in Alan's way to busk some more-

[Alan] -Rests head on Waffles-

[Waffles] Mrrrp. - small slurping noises as they suck on the candy.

[Yaunfen] Is curled a little- I would be your friend Pinwheel, if you don't hurt me.

[Pinwheel] - Hmmph, only Cri scratch good

[Alan] Who's Cri?

[Pinwheel] - My friend

[Yaunfen] I bet I know! He's red, right?

[Pinwheel] - Yes Cri red, and he has yellow glowy lines

[Alan] Sounds... cool! You sure not want help?

[Yaunfen] Excited whiskers- I know him! He's nice! Eats coal too. He's a nether dragon like Gk.

[Buff] Yeah the little dude with six legs, I like him. 

[Liz] I think I've seen him around... Never talked to him before, though.

[Buff] Then if you see him, do so. He's a nice little dragon.

[Pinwheel] Spreads a wing to preen it-

[Alan] -Leans over Waffles to reach a paw toward Pinwheel-

[Yaunfen] Critical eye - Oof... no wonder you're having problems. You don't have a beak to preen with.

[Alan] Wassa beak?

[Liz] Our snouts are kind of like beaks, Alan. Firebird has a real beak, though!

[Yaunfen] Nods- Like Firebird. He's got a big beak. 

[Buff] Birds fix their feathers with them. I've seen Firebird do it when he's nervous.

[Alan] The pretty birdie?

[Liz] Yes, him.

[Alan] Oh! Then.. Why colorful not have beak? If have feathers...

[Yaunfen] We're dragons. - Xe waves a paw at them all- We're not short on variety. How come I don't have wings? And nobody else has whiskers. 

[Buff] You're all wonderful in your own ways!

[Liz] Wings are for losers anyway!

[Alan] Chinese dragons lack wings!

[Alan] -Blink. Blink.- What's a Chinese dragon? -Looks at Liz with confusion-

[Liz] Uhh… I don't... know.

[Yaunfen] Swishes their tail a little- Don't say that! My mom has pretty diamond wings. And I've heard that word before... it has something to do with food?

[Alan] I heard mister Sky say it! We aren't food are we? -Horrified look-

[Liz] No? We aren't.

[Yaunfen] The candy is just camoflage. But... I'm gonna ask- chat- Mada is Chinese food? - 

[Doc] chat- Yes? It's a type of cuisine with noodles and stuff. Like the hot bun things Lie likes.

[Liz] Maybe we are food.

[Pinwheel] - We could test that

[Yaunfen] chat- Then what's a Chinese dragon? 

[Doc] chat- Yaunfen... it's a body type. It means you're long and skinny and don't have wings. Like you and me.

[Yaunfen] chat- OH. Thanks mada! - 

[Liz] We're not food! Hurrah! -Little fist wiggling-

[Yaunfen] Is now a little puffed up because mada taught them a neat thing.

[Alan] Wiggly noodles without wings are you! I have wings! -Gives them a little wiggle-

[Yaunfen] You can fly without wings. Mada does it all the time. I bet I'll figure it out too... someday!

[Buff] Gives them a supportive pat-

[Liz] I can do it! Need a void shard to focus it but! I can! If I get real good, I'll show you Yaunfen! -Happy tail wag-

[Pinwheel] Huffs- No need help to fly

[Yaunfen] Little frown. - At least I can use pronouns correctly- Sticks out their tongue a little.

[Pinwheel] Huffs again before spreading her wings and talking off, leaving a pastel blue feather behind-

[Alan] -Shoots forward to catch it and holds it carefully-

[Yaunfen] Hmph. Now that's a special one...

-Somewhere else, Gambet is snuff snuffing around and has caught scent of a baby dragon.-

[Gambet] Hmm...

[Sweet Alex] Is making pastries and the sweet smell is drifting on the wind.

[Endrea] Is currently alone playing with a stuffed animal, squeaking occasionally-

[Gambet] -Following the smell along til he finds the source- ...Well, That is definitely a baby. -Lowers his head through the opening in the top of the build to look at Endrea-

-He snuffs her a bit-

[Sweet Alex] Goes to the gate to check on her- I like that toy, I always know where you are. Hehe. - she feels the thump on the roof and comes down the hall- Gk? Are you home? 

[Gambet] -Turns head to look at Sweet Alex as she approaches down the hall-

[Endrea's] Intense and interested sniffing mixed in with squeaks-

[Sweet Alex] eyes go wide and then narrow. She races forward and punches Gambet on the snout with all her might and grabs for the baby to run away with her- 

[Endrea] Surprised squeak-

[Gambet] -Snarls at Sweet Alex and swats at her with one hand as he tries to pull his head out of the hole he was leaning in- Son of a-- Hhrghh

[Sweet Alex] Makes a run for the narrow hallway with Endrea in her hands, realizing the bigger dragon won't fit-

[Endrea] Tail whipping a little-

[Gambet] -Follows along outside before slamming into the hall with his head, not breaking any blocks but enough to shake the insides- -Now he's just being petty-

[Sweet Alex] Puts the baby behind the gate and pulls out her bow- in chat- There's a weird dragon in Gk's nest!!!!

[Endrea] Starts trying to climb the gate-

[Gambet] I was just looking! 

[Endrea] Much squeaking-

[Sweet Alex] Doesn't hear as she throws down some random blocks to keep Endrea in the low passage way and grabs a helmet and a chestplate before running outside and around the house. Her bit of diamond armor glimmers in the sun as she unleashes several arrows aimed at the dragon's nose- You get out of here you!

[Endrea] Scratches at the random blocks-

[Gambet] -Flops down and bumps his head against the blocks since he can still hear the baby. The arrows just bounce off him- Irritating little human.

[Gk] Comes screaming like a falcon out of the sky and slams hard onto Gambet's back-

[Sweet Alex] Switches to a sword and charges him as well, hitting his feet wildly-

[Endrea] Much confusion-

[Gambet] -Lets out a very loud oof as he struggles to roll over- Wh--- You! You're that pest who was ready to fight me when I first got here! -Swats at him and then at Sweet Alex with a huff- Now you just have an unattended hatchling?

[Gk] She's MINE! - He slams at the other dragon with all the muscular tentacles that make up his wings [so basically a very heavy cat-of-nine-tails]

[Sweet Alex] Makes a stab for between the toes-

[Gambet] -Snarls and swings both GK and he up, swiping out with a wing to send Sweet Alex flying.- I just wanted to look! And then that little pest PUNCHES me! Holy Nether you all are crazy!

[Gk] Sees Sweet Alex get hit and lashes out with his hooves- 

[Sweet Alex] Rolls in the grass, and shakes her head, a bit dazed.

[Gambet] -Gets hit in the side of the head and drops. He lays on the grass for a second with a pained expression before he surges back up and at GK, Mouth open and wicked beak shape ready to do some damage.-

[Gk] Squares off with his wings spread and blasts lava at his face-

[Gambet] -Ducks and ends up snapping at GK's hooves to avoid the lava-

[Gk] Winces as the beak scrapes his hoof and goes for a tail swipe with his back spines-

[Gambet] -Gets whapped and rolls across the ground a bit before just laying there with a grimace- Hhh...

[Gk] Snorting smoke- You should know better then to stick your stupid nose in someone else's nest!!!

[Sweet Alex] Sitting up. - Gk?

[Gk] Are you hurt?

[Sweet Alex] Down three hearts... I'll be okay.

[Gambet] -Leaning to tuck legs under him- The hatchling was unattended! I was merely checking on it!

[Sweet Alex] She was not unattended! I just went to the kitchen to take the food out of the furnace!

[Gambet] I put my head in there and it was the only one! That's called unattended!

[Sweet Alex] I was gone for only a moment!!! There's no way for her to get out and nothing she can hurt herself with!

[Gk] Where is she? 

[Gambet] Un.attend.ed. And then you just, punch me in the nose! You didn't even ask!

[Sweet Alex] You stuck your big face in our build! And she's in the passage. I'll check on her- She makes her way to the door and goes inside-

[Gk] She punched you in the nose? - He's suddenly grinning and proud- 

[Endrea] Frantic squeaking cause she's scared and doesn't like being in the small space-

[Gambet] Yes! Which is a great response but! Still! -Huffs and rests his head on the ground.-

[Sweet Alex] Takes away the random blocks- I'm here sweetheart! You're safe. - She opens her arms for the little dragon.

[Gk] Also starting to settle down. - Hah.

[Endrea] Charges and immediately tries climbing Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Is climbed and there's some squeaky scratching noises as the little dragons claws grate on her armor.

[Gambet] So who's hatchling is it? Yours? -Turning head to look at Sweet Alex and Endrea-

[Gk] She's ours... that's Endrea.

[Gambet] Endrea… The large one? That's Endrea? -Surprised look- Why is it a baby again?

[Gk] Huffs - She has a rebirth cycle. And each incarnation she gets bigger. She asked me to raise her before she... died.

[Sweet Alex] Is at the open door listening-

[Endrea] Makes a leap for the opening and the outside-

[Gambet] I.. see. So it will regain those lost memories after a time? Certainly there has to be a limit to the size? Or else they would be too large?

[Sweet Alex] Scrabbles for her- Endrea!

[Gk] Moves so she can't get too far- There is no limit we know of. Doc gave her a spell to reduce or expand her size. 

[Endrea] So many new smells to sniff and textures to feel!-

[Gk] Aye... her memories will return when she's an adult again.

[Sweet Alex] Trots after her- You be careful!

[Gambet] -Offers a paw for Endrea to inspect- How interesting. Atleast it's in good hands, then. Being being left unattended.

[Endrea] So much sniffing, before having a small spazz attack and bouncing around the grass in excitement-

[Gk] Is ready to kick his ass if he makes one move to harm her-

[Sweet Alex] Do we need to fence in some of the yard? 

[Gk] Watching her bounce- It might be kid leash time....

[Gambet] -Gives Endrea a gentle pat before he hobbles to his feet. He gives himself a good shake-

[Endrea] Tentative nom of grass?-

[Gk] Don't eat that! - He grabs her into the air-

[Sweet Alex] I'll get the dragon wort-

[Gambet] Ah it's at that age, huh? Eat anything and everything. I think one of my siblings ate a feather just to try.

[Sweet Alex] Comes back with a mass of dragonwort- Endrea~

[Gk] Puts the baby on the porch near Sweet Alex- All kids are like that...

[Endrea] More super curious sniffing and little nibble-

[Sweet Alex] There you go. You can have all of that. These are good greens for little dragons- 

[Gk] -Obviously doesn't like salad-

[Endrea] Happy little trill-

[Gambet] What is that stuff? -He's clearly getting ready to go, but intrigued enough to stay,-

[Sweet Alex] It's dragonwort. Lie and TLOT made it. It grows in wet areas but it's dry enough to not burn her and soft enough to eat with no teeth.

[Endrea] Tears a small bit out of the bundle and goes running off with it-

[Gambet] Hmm... Sounds neat, but.. kind of gross. -Turns absent mindedly to watch Endrea-

[Gk] Stands and herds her a bit, putting down his tail and wings to make an obstacle course. 

[Sweet Alex] Pulls a bundle out of her inventory and holds it out- well... you should give it to Mix at least. It would look nice in her garden.

[Endrea] Watches GK move before hunkering down like a cat ready to cause mischief-

[Gk] I see that look...

[Sweet Alex] Walks over and set the plant near Gambet-

[Gambet] I can pass it to the caretaker, he'll give it to the little girl with the shiny rocks. -It succs into his inventory, good plant!- He waits a second to make sure its in a good spot while unfolding his wings-

[Gk] Grumbles- Hows your kids?

[Endrea] See's the spreading wings and mimics the motion-

[Gambet] -Pauses and his wings droop a bit- Alan is... Well, he's better than he was, that's for sure. As for Liz... I don't know much about that child. Their egg wasn't supposed to hatch, but here shi is...

[Sweet Alex] I don't think you're ready for that Endrea.

[Endrea] Squeak-

[Gk] These things take time. At least you're letting him walk around now, presumably. And Liz is a sharp one, probably more then you realize.

[Gambet] -Wistful sigh- Like hir mother. 

[Gk] Yeah well... we all have people we miss. Shit happens.

[Sweet Alex] Squeaks back at Endrea-

[Endrea] Squeaks and takes off running again-

[Gk] Is just watching her run- You have so much energy...

[Gambet] You could pawn it off on Sky, if you'd like it to burn off it's energy. Sky had to deal with so many dragons..

[Gk] No need. But if he wants to visit he can. Just - chat. first.

[Sweet Alex] Dashes after Endrea, just playing-

[Endrea] Trips and goes rolling across the ground-

[Sweet Alex] Swoops on her and hugs her gently-

[Endrea] Little trill-

[Sweet Alex] Flops on the grass and puts the baby dragon on her chestplate. - Hehe

[Gambet] While this has been fun, I do have to be going. -Spreads his wings to take to the air. He hovers a bit awkwardly for a few moments-

[Endrea] Squeaks at Gambet-

[Gk] Is satisfied with that-

[Gambet] -One departing Squeak at Endrea before he flies off.-


	429. Parents and Kids, Broken Arm, Blue Feathers, Slender Moves

[Stevie] Is over at Notch's having lunch and excitedly telling him about his latest haul from mining- Three diamond veins! I haven't seen that many in awhile!

[Notch] Is just smiling. - I'm just glad that still excites you. You have no idea how hard everyone worked, and still does to think of new things for players to do. Heh.

[Stevie] - Yeah, and I found plenty of gold and red stone too! Figured I should make sure that everything is well stocked...

[Notch] The gold doesn't suprise me, but the redstone does. Are you thinking of building some fancy mechanisims for your house?

[Stevie] - Nah, just a handy resource to have on hand

[Notch] eyebrow- Are you sure? Last I checked you still don't have a tub. I could help you make some fancy plumbling.

[Stevie] - Heh, I usually end up succumbing to lava before ever getting a bath...

[Notch] Sheesh... Just taking full advantage of the keep inventory being set to true huh?

[Stevie] - Not... Not exactly... But hey, at least it hasn't been brothers fault for awhile

[Notch] Small blessings. Aether is really keeping him too busy to bug anyone else. And I think he'll be getting a taste of his own nonsence when she's older too.

[Stevie] - I can't wait to see that

[Notch] Decides that was a little too mean and waits for Stevie to take a drink of water before responding - So when are you and Alexis gonna ante up with a grandkid?

[Stevie] Spit take- Uh! Wha!... FATHER!

[Notch] Chuckles and shrugs innocently- You're both adults. It's a valid question. You can't even say it's because it'e not safe to start a family anymore.

[Stevie] - Er well, considering how each time we even try to have sex I kinda give her severe frostbite...

[Notch] Oh dear... I think that's... something that should be tended too. If only so you don't hurt her. That sounds like something that should be discussed with TLOT or Doc.

[Stevie] - Yeah but since they've been busy... Besides, I think a grandkid might be out of the question commitment wise, we aren't even married father

[Notch] Is this your way of hinting that you'd like proposal advice from your father?

[Stevie] Turns red- No! I mean, I... I don't even know if we're ready or...

[Notch] Settles in the chair with a smile. - Just living in sin like me with a beautiful lady.

[Stevie] - Speaking of, how would I get proposal advice from someone who hasn't proposed himself?

[Notch] Eh, I read a lot.

[Stevie] - And just why haven't you proposed?

[Notch] I... I don't know if she'd be interested... She's a formidable woman. I'm just a former human with two so-so special powers. Flux is... well she's basically a goddess. I don't want to insult her. I don't have much to offer.

[Stevie] Shrugs- It's your call... Out out of curiosity, how did brother end up the most successful out of the three of us relationship wise?

[Notch] Okay, that one I have an answer for! First off he had Insanity playing matchmaker to get him nice and motivated. Secondly you and I won't literally die if our relationships fail. And thirdly... Cp had an entire pit crew of people putting pressure on him from every direction to be a better person so he woudn't completely fuck up wooing her.

[Stevie] - This is true- Tries taking a sip of water again

[Notch] Lets him have it this time. - I was part of it, but if you really want advice? Ask TLOT or Doc. They both helped a lot and have really good relationships themselves.

[Stevie] - Yeah well, first we have to get past the frostbite issue

[Notch] Seems simple enough, now you have two reasons to talk to them.

[Stevie] - Heh, yeah I guess...

-Outside Aether can be heard laughing-

[Notch] Perks up- That's a nice sound.

[Stevie] Looks towards the door- Yeah, I think I remember Lie mentioning that Aether's started walking a little?

[Notch] Smiles a bit wider. - Yeah, she's toddling, usually leaning on Blake or whatever else is around. It's adorable.

[Stevie] - I bet, well, I should be going unless there's anything you want me to help with?

[Notch] Let's see who's watching the little one before you run off. - He goes to the door and opens it to look outside-

[CP] Is watching Aether take a few un aided steps before she falls in her butt. He chuckles a little as she determinedly tries getting back up-

[Notch] Leans on the door quietly- Lie opened the door, but Aether... It's a whole other world.

[Stevie] - He's so careful with her, like he might break the little firecracker

[Notch] Well she is small. And she was positively tiny when she came out of Lie. I think even when she's grown it'll be hard for him to not still see her as that little fragile creature he and Lie made together.

[Stevie] Chuckles some- Yeah, it's weird seeing brother with that soft of an expression on his face though

[Notch] She's already learned one special trick that sent him around the bend too...

[Stevie] - What is it?

[Notch] Impish grin- TLOT said, she screwed her little face up and just turned into a kitten while he and Steve were babysitting her.

[Stevie] Fights back a loud laugh, not wanting to disturb his brother- Ah, well that would be a potential problem if I had a kid too...

[Notch] Oh yes.., you're right, though it's probably a smaller chance on your end. Cp has spent a lot of time being a cat, so cats just run in the family now. It's no big deal. It just means she has one additional means to hide or get away from anything dangerous.

[Stevie] - True, and I think a bigger problem for any kid of mine would be my original coding, I was never meant to grow up you know

[Notch] Now you have three reasons to go talk to Doc. You might as well plan on staying for an afternoon and being poked a bit.

[Stevie] - Uuugh… Do I have to go today?

[Notch] Well we could volunteer to play with Aether for a bit...

[Aether] Finally notices the two of them and starts toddling towards them- Fa fa!

[Notch] Gets down on one knee and holds out his hands for her - Hey, look at you just walking around like a grown up!- 

[Blake] Is close behind her-

[Aether] Trips and falls-

[Notch] Aw darn it. - He gets up and goes to her, helping her sit- Are you okay Aether?

[Aether] - Fa fa!- Points at the koi pond- Ishies!

[CP] Comes walking up as well-

[Notch] You are all about everything today. Are you having fun?

[Aether] Nods- Ishies!

[Stevie] - Wait till you meet Milotic Aether

[CP] - That might just overload her brain...

[Notch] More like a little girls dream come true. A huge pretty sea dragon that wants to be friends.

[Aether] Tries standing up again- Bla!

[Blake] Rushes to her and stands beside her patiently-

[Aether] Pulls on his fur in what must be an uncomfortable way as she stands up again-

[CP] Pulls out one of the pigs ears for Blake since he's putting up with it-

[Blake] Little eep-eep as his hair is pulled.

[Notch] Puts out a hand to help her on the other side-

[Stevie] - That is a very good wolf, did Lie breed it or find it?

[CP] - Found him irl

[Aether] Smiles broadly once she's standing again and let's go of Blake, walking towards the pond- Ishies!

[Notch] Quietly to Stevie- He's... not really a wolf...

[Blake] Sigh of relief and goes for the pig ear-

[Stevie] - What do you mean?

[Notch] You might remember... it was brought up a few times that your brother spent a long strech as a cat? If you stay in another shape too long, you just... become that. He used to be a werewolf. Now he's just a wolf.

[Stevie] - Oh... Oh geez... Well at least he's happy?

[Notch] According to Dawn yes. It was his way of escaping Insanity, or some variant of her. And apparently he was obsessed with a girl, who didn't feel the same. So I guess taking care fo Aether so dutifully fits his personality. 

[Blake] Is sheep-dogging Aether to keep her out of the water.

[Aether] Giggles and pets Blake instead-

[CP] - He's good at what he does, he'll probably be Aether's friend her entire life, which will be long because we're digital

[Notch] Every kid needs a pet. I just feel bad for him if she starts dating someone at some point.

[CP] Growls a little-

[Stevie] - I don't think the wolf will be the only one...

[Notch] Sorry Cp. She's gonna grow up someday.

[CP] - I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it

[Aether] Little stomps and wobble from lack of balance-

[Blake] Puts his snout under one of her armpits- boof.

[Aether] Is tickled by that and laughs harder-

[Notch] That's pretty funny- 

[Blake] Does an army crawl under her arm to sort of face her- Urf?

[Aether] Baps his face- Bla

[Stevie] - Well, I should be going, don't want to bother you guys too much. Bye little firecracker!

[Aether] - Be be

[Notch] See you later Stevie. - Waves-

[Blake] Is bapped- sigh-

[CP] Just watches his brother leave-

[Notch] Knowing smile. - I wonder which way he's headed?

[CP] - I'd assume home?

[Notch] Shakes his head- Perhaps not. It turns out Stevie has quite a few questions for Doc.

[CP] - Pfft, like what?

[Notch] I teased him about when he'd get around to some kids of his own, turns out he's going to need help not giving poor Alexis frostbite trying.

[CP] Just starts laughing-

[Notch] Ah, be nice. He got that glitch fighting beside you for a common cause.

[CP] - No he got that glitch because he insisted he needed an arm

[Aether] Toddles over and grabs onto CP's pants leg-

[Notch] Pinches Cp. - Shame on you. - He looks down at Aether - He's also concerned any progeny might inherit other things. Like an inability to grow up. Or turning into a kitten...

[CP] - Yeah the growing up thing might be a problem...

[Notch] So be nice. He has a lot on his mind too. Weirdly I think he's a bit envious of your good relationship with Lie.

[CP] - Why?

[Notch] What do you mean why? Who wouldn't want a good relationship?

[CP] - Yeah not unless I missed some sort of big fight, then he has a good relationship... I think...

[Notch] I get the feeling they spend lot of time apart. Stevie does love to mine and tends to vanish for days on end. And I know there's conflict over the housekeeping at least. They aren't as clingy as you and Lie.

[CP] - True

[Aether] - Daya, app?

[Notch] You just never know, do you? 

[Blake] Has trotted over too. He's still kinda chewing on the pigs ear.

[Aether] Yawns a little-

[CP] - Hmm, I think a nap rather than an apple is in order Aether

[Notch] Hey at least she wants something healthy?

[CP] Reaches down and picks her up- She likes her fruit

[Notch] Takes the opportunity to hug them both since Cp's hands are full-

[CP] Tenses-

[Aether] Tries to hug back, or get into Notch's arms, their not sure which-

[Notch] Gives them both a little squeeze and lets go. He has to stand on tiptoes just to reach anyway.

[Aether] - Fa fa

[Notch] Yep, and you're Aether. Cute as a button.

[Aether] Giggles and then yawns again-

[CP] - Yup, nap time

[Notch] You guys enjoy then.

-Yster's phone starts ringing-

[Yster] Stares at the phone with trepidation and considers letting it go to voicemail. Finally she does answer it- Hello?

[Noah] - Hey sis- His voice isn't quite as cheerful as usual

[Yster] Oh hey bro. What's going on?

[Noah] - Nothing good really, dad's in the hospital. I swung by your house and your work to see if you wanted to go with me to see him, buuuuut you obviously weren't in either of those places

[Yster] Yes, I'm out of town. What happened?

[Noah] - Mom says it sounds like he was walking someplace for lunch next to a construction zone and a beam fell, hit him in the arm. He's in surgery to help repair some of the damage right now

[Yster] Well it doesn't sound life-threatening at least. Things could have gone worse.

[Noah] - Yeah, but mom would still like you to visit

[Yster] I'm... kind of in a different country Noah. I'll come when I can.

[Noah] - Hey now, isn't it my job to be elsewhere in the world?

[Yster] Maybe jet-setting is in our blood. You can't blame me for needing to get out a bit. I do have a desk job.

[Noah] - I'm betting that Locklear whisking you away is the more likely reason

[Yster] His family gets around a lot too. I got invited. Even you wouldn't turn down a free vacation.

[Noah] - Oh! You're meeting his family? You have to tell me everything!

[Yster] Faux casual - There's not much to tell. He was raised by his dad. One of those tall, stern business-types with a big house and money to spare.

[Noah] - Oh come on! There has to be more than that!

[Locklear] Walks into the room, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and an exhausted expression on his face-

[Yster] Not really no. I've barely talked to him. He just kind of pays people to take care of menial things.

[Locklear] Gives her a questioning look-

[Noah] - Then what about his siblings? Have you met any of them?

[Yster] Oh, hey Locklear! Look, Noah, I'll call you back later okay?

[Noah] Whines- But sis!

[Yster] Later! Love you! - She hangs up-

[Locklear] - Everything okay?

[Yster] I think my dad had a run-in with something... My brother says he's in the hospital with a broken arm.

[Locklear] - Would you like to go visit?

[Yster] I just told him I couldn't because I'm in another country...

[Locklear] - That didn't answer my question, I'm asking if you want to go visit him

[Yster] Maybe.... in a sneaky, after-hours way?

[Locklear] - Actually it would be safer during visiting hours, especially if your mother and brother are there

[Yster] Kinda makes me look like a liar though. 

[Locklear] - Not if we go tomorrow

[Yster] But what about your patient? Is that okay?

[Locklear] - There isn't much for me to do. Anne can do the IV's and I can show Starr the ratio of pigs blood to broth for EJ

[Yster] Nods- Then we can head back. I should get back to work anyway.

[Locklear] - I'll pass off my instructions then, and you can get your pets ready, but fair warning, I will keep you up late tonight

[Yster] Eyebrows- Oh really?~

[Locklear] - To simulate a bit of jet lag, to be a bit more convincing of course, unless you'd like something different

[Yster] Glides over to him-I can think of some ways to spend the night, especially in a house where no one cares if there's screaming ~

[Locklear] Humms thoughtfully- Here? Or your place?

[Yster] Taps a foot- Really Locklear?

[Locklear] Laughs a little- Just give me a moment and I will be back

[Yster] Gives him a wry smile-

[Locklear] Steps out and heads down the hall towards Starr's room, hoping to find her there-

-Her room is empty but he can hear her voice from downstairs-

[Locklear] Follows the sound downstairs-

-There's a lot of random oofs, yells, and small explosion noises- 

[Starr] Is shit-talking Polybius as the two play an old 2D fighting game. 

[Polybius] Seems to be genuinely enjoying the challenge-

[Locklear] - Starr? Do you have a moment?

[Starr] Hang on! 

[Polybius] Spams a supermove- 

[Starr] Unleases a demon from the floor of the screen that blasts away the last bit of the digital entities health- Ha! 

[Polybius] Hmmph. A rematch then? 

[Starr] Yeah. What is it Locklear?

[Locklear] - I need to show you something, will you come with me?

[Starr] Sure... - She gets up and follows. 

[Polybius] Just shrugs and starts a match against the computer.

[Locklear] - To keep this brief, I will be returning to Sweden tomorrow, and I am leaving you in charge of making sure EJ eats

[Starr] Huffs- Yeah... okay... I take it no one else wants the task?

[Locklear] - It's not that, I just see you as the best suited for it at this time

[Starr] Because I'm not busy probably.

[Locklear] - Partially, but also because EJ seems to tolerate your presence a bit better than he would the others

[Starr] Tolerate maybe, stand the sight of? Not really. Whatever. I'll do it.

[Locklear] - Now remember, he's not aware we're mixing broth in with the blood, I'm going to teach you the ratio and where everything is which I have been keeping hidden in his operating room

[Starr] Can't I just do it in my room and take it to him?

[Locklear] - His room is equipped to store blood and organs, yours is not

[Starr] Huffs- fiiine.

[Locklear] Knocks on EJ's door before stepping inside-

[EJ] Is sitting up in his bed reading- Oh hey, food time?

[Locklear] - Yes, but I'll also be teaching Ms Starr how to warm it up and everything since I'll be heading back to Sweden

[Starr] Just standing in the doorway.

[EJ] - Already?

[Locklear] - Yes, a member of Yster's family has been injured so we're heading back so she can visit them. Come Ms Starr- He heads for EJ's operating room

[Starr] Just follows him quietly, she's still a bit pissed at Ej.

[Locklear] Lets her into the room and leads her over to two fridges, one that contains bags of pigs blood and the other where Locklear has been hiding the broth. He speaks quietly so EJ cannot hear them- Alright, it's a little less than one part broth and two parts blood, you will also need to put in some other nutrients which I have already pre mixed for you. The nutrients only need to be added once a day mind you, although if you forget and give it to him twice in a day it won't hurt him

[Starr] That's easy enough.

[Locklear] Patiently walks her through mixing and where everything was, before showing her how to warm it up[ properly in the old microwave EJ kept in the room-

[Starr] Nodding and keeping an eye out to make sure Ej doesn't sneak up on them.

[Locklear] Finally finishes and takes the drink to EJ- Alright, drink up idiot

[EJ] Sticks his tongue out at Locklear before taking the drink-

[Firebird] -He's curled up in a corner of the greenhouse, rocking back and forth a bit while clutching his head in between his hands. Several blue feathers lay scattered around him, some freshly plucked with blood still dripping from where he pulled them, others older with dried blood.-

-He's mumbling softly, trying to be quiet but failing somewhat.-

[Lie] Has come out to check on her plants and hears the whispering. She approaches the back and see's the blue feathers- Firebird?

[Firebird] -Tiny sob- ...Yes? -He ceases his rocking but doesn't let his head come from between his hands.-

[Lie] Kneels down near him- Firebird what's wrong?

[Firebird] -Pathetically gestures at the blue feathers with his talons- Th--They're growing back blue! They won't stop growing back blue!

[Firebird] They can't be blue-- they can't!

[Lie] - Shh shh shh, calm down Firebird, take a breath. Then explain it to me, why can't your feathers be blue?

[Firebird] If-- If they're blue -tiny wheeze- Thhh.. -He shudders and takes a shaking breath, curling a bit tighter- I'm like HIM. That stupid fuck I've--- I've spent lifetimes trying to avoid being again! And they--- Oh stars-- They keep growing back in blue! All of them!

[Lie] - Like your old self? CN told me about that...

[Firebird] All of them Lie! Every last one of them! -He pulls his hands away from his head and his fringe of hair and feathers are almost entirely blue, only a few red and yellow feathers and hair remain.-

[Lie] - Well, I wouldn't say all of them Firebird. But please, calm down. Your colors do not define who you are

[Firebird] Yes they do! I only hurt people when I'm blue! First Horus, then Flowey! Then--- -He devolves into tiny sobs-

[Lie] - Have you hurt CN yet? I know he raced right into your arms when you first shifted back to blue

[Firebird] … I... I almost did, Lie. I keep denying it but-- I almost did. I didn't recognize him right away....

[Lie] - But that's the important part, you did recognize him. I suppose you could say he effects you like I affect CP. Brings you back to your senses. You didn't turn blue out of malice Firebird, you turned blue to protect what you value dearly

[Firebird] But... But what If I don't, next time? What if I kill CN? I- I know he'd just bounce back because of respawn but... I can't.. I don't want to... To hurt him like that, Lie...

[Lie] - Then you won't, it's as simple as that. It doesn't matter how close you get, you will recognize him and stop, I have confidence in that Firebird- She's subtly spawning calming blossoms around Firebird

[Firebird] -Tiny voice- But what if I don't?

[Lie] - You will. Firebird, I think you're underestimating just how much you love CN

[Firebird] ...M..Maybe...

[Lie] Looks up and spots CN flying towards his room- Come on Firebird, CN won't care what color you are, only that you're there for him. You're like a surrogate dad to him

[Firebird] I know CN will! But.. I.. I can't stand it, Lie. I, me. I... Just being blue has... It's got me so freaked out Lie...

[Lie] - Well maybe the blue means something different now, maybe you being blue means your in major dad mode you silly bird

[Firebird] -Tiny laugh- M-Maybe.. But I wish.. I wish I'd turn back to my other colors, Lie...

[Lie] - You could always ask TLOT or Doc to flip the colors for you

[Firebird] I could I guess... But.. What if they still grow back blue, Lie? Then what?

[Lie] - I don't know, but maybe part of the problem is that Sphinx is here? Are you nervous because you're worried she might do something to CN?

[Firebird] No.. She'd just groom him. She knows better than most not to take something precious from me.

[Lie] - Then I can't think of any other reason why this may be happening Firebird

[Firebird] I don't... I don't know either.. I... I'll talk to one of them about.. trying to get it switched at some point but.. Is... Is it okay if I stay right here for a bit longer?...

[Lie] - Of course, just stay away from the lust blossom

[Offender] Had returned to the server and is hanging out in Splender's house when he feels a mental tug from his brothers-

[Solace] -Tug a tug a tug a tug-

[Offender] - What's up bro?

[Solace] It's time to switch out again, My turn now!

[Offender] - I dunno, I'm having fun bugging my proxy...

[Solace] -Physically transmits the frowny face emoji--Nothing else, just that-

[Offender] Groans- Fine, lemme find Splendy

[Solace] -Now it's a smilie!- Okay!

[Offender] Heads into the other room- Hey bro?

[Splendy] Is happily fishing- Yes Fendy?

[Offender] - Time to switch out, Solace is coming

[Splender] - OOH! IS HE BRINGING LITTLE LUNA?

[Offender] - I dunno, you'll find out when he opens the portal

[Splender] Quickly opens a way back to the manor-

[Solace] - Steps through after a second with Luna and their bags.- Hello! 

[Offender] Pounce- Sooo, when do I get to have fun with your proxy?

[Luna] Shifts nervously-

[Solace] - taps Offender's forehead- Never. 

[Offender] Groans before rolling off of his brother and heading towards the portal- You're no fun...

[Splender] Once Offender is clear gathers Solace into a hug- You're here!

[Solace] - hugs Splendor back- Of course! And I brought Luna! 

[Splender] - Oh that makes me so happy! Oh! But you probably want to see Mother too...

[Solace] If you'd like, I can spend time with you later today? 

[Splender] Very happy and excited gasp- Okay! Mom's in what's going to be the babies room!

[Luna] Looks at Solace for instructions, not certain if he wants her to follow him or not-

[Solace] If you'd like to come with Luna, you may. Otherwise feel free to do whatever you'd like. 

[Luna] - I... I don't think I need to be present...

[Solace] Then find something to do, my dear.

[Luna] - Ah... Yes sir

[Solace] - small nod before turning attention to the room Splendor is showing them - 

[Mirabella] Is staring out a window, a hand protectively over her belly, but she does turn towards her sons as they enter- Solace...

[Solace] Hello mother! Would it be okay if I hugged you? -gestures at her belly-

[Mirabella] - Yes of course

[Solace] -Lets go of Splendor to hug Mirabella-

[Mirabella] Has certainly become much more comfortable with hugging since Splender pretty much does it non stop- I'm sorry I couldn't speak with you while I was at your brother's home recently...

[Solace] It's fine mother, I understand you weren't there very long anyway...

[Mirabella] - How are you?

[Splender] Smiles and slips out of the room to leave the two alone-

[Slender] Is taking a moment in his office and is looking over a bunch of old ocean charts and some newer charts regarding ocean currents which his proxies had procured for him there are several small marks on the papers which he's made-

[Azrael] Sensed the presence of a new creepypasta in the house and Slender feels his energies in the house as he inspects Starr. 

[Starr] Is playing Mario Kart with Polybius and too focused to notice the icy gaze of Death on her shoulders- BLUE SHELL!? COME THE FUCK ON??!!

[Slender] Reaches out mentally to Azrael- Leave her be, she is mine

[Azrael] Manifests in his office- SORRY TO UNSETTLE YOU. I HAD NO ILL INTENTIONS. I WAS AWARE OF THAT PARTICULAR SPIRIT'S MURDEROUS INCLINATIONS AND WAS CURIOUS WHEN I NOTED THAT SHE HAD BEEN MOVED SOME WAYS FROM HER HAUNT.

[Slender] - Yes, I had to send EJ and Polybius to retrieve her since they and Sally were the only ones likely to be able to see her

[Azrael] IT IS A MINOR THING. I WON'T DENY YOU ANOTHER ALLY. IN FacT I maY quItE poSSibLY AnD tOtallY By ACCIdent SteeR yOu TowaRDS LikelY New CanidaTES. -ahem-

[Slender] Pauses what he's doing- What do you mean?

[Azrael] WeLL... FOr NoW, Let US SAy... I PrefER YouR ComPANY To tHAt oF THe WiCKerMaN AnD HIs mORE... UnRullY ChiLDRen. ANd... HumANs ArE TeRRibLy IntERestInG As TheY ArE, WOulDn'T You AgREe?

[Slender] - I see... Forgive me if I seem a bit distracted at the moment, I am trying to find some items I... discarded some time ago...

[Azrael] AS I KNOW THE LOCATIONS OF MANY FORGOTTEN THINGS...?

[Slender] - I would hope that no humans had stumbled across these items...

[Azrael] IF IT'S SOMETHING THAT COULD KILL THEM INSTANTLY...?

[Slender] - I don't believe it would. I cast away bricks from the well that I destroyed. I spoke with my mother recently and have decided keeping a few more under my protection might be wise

[Azrael] PERHAPS. THERE ARE MORE CLEVER PLACES TO HIDE THINGS NOW THEN HAVE EVER EXISTED BEFORE.

[Slender] - Yes, but first I have to acquire them, and I only know the location of one

[Azrael] CARE TO PROFFER A HINT?

[Slender] - Although it takes many bricks to create the portal between dimensions, it only takes one to teleport this manor

[Azrael] Still for a moment and then let's out the smallest hollow chuckle. - AH, I SEE.

[Slender] - Yes so you can see my problem- He motions to the maps and charts on his desk- I am hoping to get Leviathan's help in retrieving some of them

[Azrael] DON'T FORGET THE NINGEN WILL ASSIST IF ASKED.

[Slender] - True, but I also must figure out what to do with the manor while I am gone. It will be unattended for some time and, well, I'd rather not have to rebuild the entire house

[Azrael] I HAVE A THOUGHT... THOUGH MY CHILD MAY NOT LIKE IT MUCH...

[Slender] - What is it?

[Azrael] SHE DOES OWN AN ISLAND. AND THE JUNGLE IS LARGELY UNTOUCHED AND TOTALLY UNINHABITED BY HUMANS.

[Slender] - Would she be alright with it?

[Azrael] LIKELY NOT, BUT SHE DOES UNDERSTAND THE GRAVITY OF THE SITUATION.

[Slender] - Well I would prefer to start this job soon...

[Azrael] Makes a slightly sheepish look that's a bit startling - AnD I WoulD OwE HEr...

[Slender] - Or you could pass that debt to me

[Azrael] STATER FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?

[Slender] - Once this battle is finished, no matter which sides win, I will ensure that your daughter ends up with two bricks, allowing her to teleport from one location to the next. If I am still around I will even teach her how to use them

[Azrael] Nods- THAT SOUNDS FAIR. SHE HAS ALREADY RESOLVED TO AID YOU.

[Slender] - Very well then, you may wish to brace yourself- He begins concentrating to move the manor, the familiar feeling calling the pasta's inside

[Azrael] Gives him a wry look and ruffles his wings a little. - PROCEED-

[Slender] Gathers his energies and the manor shifts it's position, it feels like an almost sliding motion, more pronounced than usual thanks to the unfamiliar presence of Azrael-

[Azrael] For the first time in ages, he fumbles his scythe slightly as the floor under the butt end of it shifts. His skeletal fingers catch it before it hits the floor, but not before it's hazy blue blade slices a fist-sized chunk off the corner of Slender's desk as neatly as if it were made of soft wax. - OH.

[Slender] - Really?

[Azrael] Is actually really and truly embarrassed- SorRY...

[Slender] - No matter, it wouldn't be the first damaged piece of furniture in this house

[Azrael] Picks up the chunk and examines it. - I CaN... - He holds out a hand and plucks the last few moments from the damaged edge, and presses the piece back in place, sealing it as it was before it was broken with the tiniest retraction of time. - TeLL nO OnE.

[Slender] - Afraid you'll lose your death license if I do?

[Azrael] Narrowed eye-sockets- OTHERS HAVE BEEN FIRED BEFORE...

[Slender] - Alright, but perhaps you'd like to halt your daughter before she reaches the dead zone?

[Azrael] Suddenly vanishes-

[Slender] Leaves his room and lets Trender know he will be right back before teleporting to just outside the dead zone of his forest-

[Dawn] Has a kind of flat expression as Azrael explains the situation to her. - I guess that's okay???

[Mort] If you'll pardon me, there's a small portion of the attic that I just remembered hasn't been cleaned since we got here. I'm going to go scrub it with a toothbrush. I may be some time. - notices Slender- AAAAAA!

[Slender] - I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused

[Mort] I think I prefer 'mortal dread and pants-wetting terror' as descriptors. 

[Dawn] No, it's fine. He and I are usually the only one's here anyway. But... we're currently watching over a pair of our digital friends as they acclimate to being real. We'll warn them to stay out of the jungle.

[Slender] - I see, I shall let my brothers know to give your house space then

[Dawn] There are only two paths anyway. One goes from my home down to the low side of Isla Caixo where the beach is. The other goes up the cliff and back down to the small dock on the deep side.

[Slender] - The area my home is occupying will remain completely within the forest

[Dawn] That's good enough for me. 

[Azrael] LeVi May NEEd To Be SumMONed AS WeLl...

[Dawn] Slow blink at Azrael- Just.... don't sink my boat please.

[Slender] - I will summon her away from your boat, I promise

[Mort] I'm going to... go warn Lazur and Zly... yep. - He vanishes back into the underbrush. 

[Azrael] Chuckles-

[Slender] - If you have any difficulties with any members of my household, please let one of my brothers know

[Dawn] Is resolute and resigned - I will. Oh and... there are some red -eye entities that live in these waters. They aren't dangerous, but if you're being negative anywhere near the shore they'll come up to drink the vibrations.

[Slender] - Then they may grow fat

[Dawn] Smiles- Considering that two of them are rather lengthy sea serpents, that might be mildly amusing.

[Slender] - We shall see. Azrael, I shall speak with you later, I do have work to do unfortunately

[Azrael] Is pleased in general - I AM ALWAYS EASY TO FIND.


	430. Pasta Playtime, Cat Stuff

[Trender] Having basically been the one left in charge is having a conniption fit and giving everyone the idea that maybe they shouldn't be in the house for the time being-

[Polybius] As someone who plays video games quite frequently, he realizes he'll be the first on the list of people who 'need to get outside and run around a bit' and makes the executive decision to leave on his own. His huffy wanderings lead him through the dead zone and eventually out to the beach. He catches sight of the old broken and weathered tv that marks the head of the path from the beach and gives it a soft kick. - Stupid nature....

-Sally's giggling can be heard in the distance-

[Polybius] Picks up a rock and chucks it as hard as he can into the shallows. - No wi-fi... and all this.... fresh air... yuck.

[Lazur] - is walking along with Zly down the beach not too far away. She's shuffling slightly behind her friend, hugging herself with her shoulders hunched, as if trying to make herself as small as possible. She stares at the ground, taking furtive glances around. -

[Zly Wilk] - has his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and is lost in thought when he hears the plunk of something hitting the water.

[Polybius] Is basically sulking in the shadows by the TV, the stripes on his torso are a bit of camoflage, but the flicker of his screen face gives him away.

[Zly Wilk] - comes around the bend and sees the flickering. He strains to see into the shadows and his eyes grow wide in surprise. He stops dead in his tracks and Lazur runs directly into his back.

[Lazur] -oof! .... What the hell? Zly?

[Zly Wilk] -Is almost knocked over by Lazur. He stands staring at the Creepypasta in shock. He growls softly - ....Polybius.... 

[Polybius] Hears him and looks up with a small smile- Hello entertainment~

[Zly Wilk] - crosses his fists in front of his face and draws them down sharply. In a flash of golden light his hands are encased in oversized "right hand of doom" gauntlets. With a bellow of rage he races toward Polybius and swings directly for his screen. -

[Polybius] Is caught a bit off guard but turns sideways to tangle Zly in the dreadlock-like mass of cords on the back of his head. His floating hands reach with long claws for Zly's belly-

[Zly Wilk] bring a hand down in a savage chop at the floating hands as he twists his torso away, Polybius' claws tear his shirt and draw blood. 

[Lazur] -stands gaping for a moment at Zly's unexpected actions before rushing to help, throwing some energy blasts between the two, trying to hit Polybius' claws.

[Polybius] Is tangled and pulled down by the chop, slipping in the sand and throwing out a bare and clawed foot to try and trip anyone within reach. His hands are small and hard to hit [since they're not connected to anything]

[Zly Wilk] is tripped and falls, rolling over in a mad scramble to get on top of his foe. He over corrects and has to plant a hand in the sand near the Creepypasta's head and drives a fist hard into Polybius' torso.

[Polybius] Releases a big whoosh of air and his screen bursts with static, blinding him for a moment.-

[Sally] Comes running down to the beach- Poly! Poly!

[Zly Wilk] -with a snarl goes for a two handed smash to the screen.-

[Polybius] Puts both feet on Zly's chest and donkey kicks him from underneath-

[Zly Wilk] - is launched backward with a crack of ribs and lands several feet away on his back -

[Lazur] takes up a defensive position between Polybius and Zly

[Sally] Runs up to the group- Are we playing?

[Lazur] Uhhhhhh..... Sure?

[Zly Wilk] - groans and grabs his side. -

[Sally] Giggles- Poly! Can I play?

[Zly Wilk] - ngh... little girl... get away from that thing...

[Polybius] Scrambles back and moves to defend Sally- Back up kid! They're dangerous!

[Sally] Is just confused now- What do you mean? I don't think miss Dawn would let mean people be here...

[Polybius] This fucker attacked me! -Points at Zly-

[Lazur] You know Dawn? Um... i think there's been a misunderstanding. 

[Zly Wilk] -shakily gets to his feet, holding his cracked rib- THAT MONSTER KILLED SAM!!!! 

[Lazur] -confused- Sam?

[Polybius] Who the fuck is Sam? 

[Sally] - Um, Poly has killed lots... So have I!- Smiles in a really disarming way

[Zly Wilk] My son. When I was human. He played your game and lost his mind... then his life. It was because i was hunting you down that i got sucked into the digital world.

[Polybius] Hmmm... that doesn't narrow it down much as far as victims, but the other part... - He blinks the images of eyes and stares at Zly- That shitty convention! Yeah! That was a hoot!

[Sally] - I don't get it...

[Zly Wilk] Yes. The arcade they set up at the sci fi convention. That's where you got my son. And i took that job at Encom thinking it would lead me to you. Instead I got digitized and trapped.

[Lazur] Why am i just now hearing about this?

[Zly Wilk] -softens a little- .... because i was ashamed. I spent so much time trying to survive the grid with no way back to the real world, I had to give up the hunt.

[Polybius] Pfft. You should be thanking me then.

[Zly Wilk] -sputters- W-WHY WOULD I THANK YOU?!?

[Polybius] Laughs- Because being human is a shit deal! That was a long time ago. You'd have probably been splattered by a car or had a heart attack by now otherwise.

[Zly Wilk] - bitterly - I'd have died happy knowing that if i couldn't protect my son I could've saved the next victim from you.

[Sally] - But we can't be stopped...

[Polybius] slightly mocking- Said the mouse to the cat.

[Zly Wilk] - grins darkly -oh, I think there are certain ...agencies... out there who would disagree with that statement. 

I didn't have the internet in the 80's, but you'd be surprised how much information a greiving father can dig up when he's determined.

[Polybius] Oh you mean those SCP bastards?

[Sally] Shudders-

[Zly Wilk] - Among others. 

[Sally] - The SCP wasn't fun... They didn't play nice

[Polybius] You really want to throw you hat in with them? Idiot. You're digital now. As far as they're concerned; you're one of us.

[Zly Wilk] You think I don't know that, you walking Radio Shack reject? - sigh - 

back then I'd have gladly died if it meant destroying you. Even now I wouldn't give a shit what they did to me. But it's not just about me. Or Sam.... and I'm not about to endanger my new friends, my new home over a decades old vendetta by bringing those creeps in. 

[Polybius] Nice to know you have some capacity to think clearly... And don't threaten the kid either, unless you want Slenderman to smash you like a cockroach. 

[Sally] She's distracted, thinking about the SCP, a small trickle of blood starting up-

[Zly Wilk] -scoffs- I just tried to smash your screen in because you targeted my child. Do you really think I'd threaten anothers?

[Polybius] Notices Sally's bleeding. - Yeah but you mentioned the SCP you asshole. You think she hasn't been captured by them before? She's fucking traumatized! - He pats her a little- It's okay... shit... they won't find us here...

[Sally] Blinks as she starts focusing on the present again- Huh?

[Polybius] There you go Sally. Everything is copacetic again. -at Zly- And not everyone who plays my game dies either! Fear is my food, and I deserve to live too! Not my fault your dumb kid couldn't handle some nightmares.

[Lazur] -kindly at Sally- My friend can be a stupid man who says mean things without thinking when he's mad. 

[Zly Wilk] -growls at Polybius but holds his tongue-

[Polybius] And I really doubt that you haven't killed anyone yourself since then.

[Sally] - Um... Maybe miss Dawn could help? She works with dead people...

[Zly Wilk] Oh, plenty. My hands aren't clean by any means. And maybe one day that'll catch up to me. Sometimes reason and logic go out the window when it's personal. 

[Polybius] Heh. That's more like it. Besides, haven't you heard? We're allies now.

[Sally] Scuffs at the sand a little- I want Mr. Charlie...

[Zly Wilk] yeah, yeah... The enemy of my enemy and the greater good and all that. -winces- Don't expect me to like it. Now i have to see about setting the rib you broke.

[Sally] - Fendy could heal it!

[Polybius] Well there's always Locklear and Ej... - smiles- but you'd have to enter the Slender's den...

[Zly Wilk] -slightly mocking- I'll have you know that I rode the Haunted Mansion at Disney and didn't get scared once. Besides, what's the worst that could happen...... we ARE allies, remember? 

[Polybius] Shrugs. His hands remaining floating by his waist as his shoulders raise. - Okay. Hopefully Trender is done scrubbing the house by now.

[Sally] - Poly! I want Mr. Charlie!

[Polybius] He's probably still bouncing around in the dryer! I don't have mystical laundry powers. Walk us back and you can ask Trender yourself.

[Sally] Pouts-

[Lazur] -is mulling over the new information she's received about her partner's past. She's been staring at the sand and fiddling with her hair braid without realizing it. - 

[Sally] Starts stomping towards the jungle-

[Polybius] You want help, you better hurry up. You don't want to get stuck in the dead zone. - Follows her-

[Zly Wilk] - turns to Lazur - Yeah... i know... we got a lot to talk about later.... you good?

[Lazur] -snaps out of her thoughts- wha? Oh... yeah. Fine. Right behind you. - both follow the others.

-As the enter the jungle everything seems normal at first, but steadily the shadows become darker and stretch farther and the tree's shift from tropical to deciduous and dead looking. They are quickly within the dead zone, it's unearthly silence sending tremors to the core of those not used to it-

[Polybius] Lags behind a little and puts his left hand on Zly's shoulder and tangles his right in Lazurs braid-

[Lazur] -flinches at the touch-

[Zly Wilk] Howdy 'friend'. Looking for a busted screen after all?

[Polybius] You think you can just waltz right up to Slender's house? If you aren't touching one of us on the way through the woods, have fun wandering until you go mad or starve to death. - He taps his clawed fingers gently on Zly's shoulderpad- 

[Zly Wilk] How neighborly.... Just don't get too handsy on the first date.

[Polybius] Ha. Just enjoy the scenery. 'Friend'. 

[Sally] Continues leading and soon they get to the barrier, at first it looks like Sally is just walking through the dead wood until the others pass the barrier as well. The lush green forest on the other side is a bright contrast to the dead zone. The manor is not immediately visible as they travel through the woods for at least a few more minutes-

[Polybius] Recollects his hands and looks around warily for any sign of continuing Trender tantrums.

[Sally] - Come on!- She's whining now

[Polybius] Rolls the entire face on his screen. But he does go up to the front and opens the doors for her-

[Lazur] -sighs in relief as soon as Polybius removes his hand from her hair- 

[Zly Wilk] - puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder- Of all the things we've seen so far, eh? 

[Lazur] - nods -

[Polybius] Calls out cautiously -

-Most stains are removed at the moment and there is the slight smell of cleaner, nothing too strong for the sake of the pasta's with highly sensitive senses of smell-

[Sally] Races for the laundry room-

[Polybius] Hmmph... He might be done.

[Lazur] - now in a closed environment similar to horror genre games she's been in before, she stands up straight and seems to regain her normal confidence - Hm. Cleaning day?

[Polybius] Trenderman. He's watching the house and can be a bit... picky.- slouching up the steps- 

[Locklear] Is still in Yster's room-

[Zly Wilk] -follows- Ah. Good thing we wiped our feet.

[Polybius] Listens at the door for a long moment- Well fuck... - He moves to Ej's door instead and knocks-

[EJ] - Fuck off!

[Starr] Opens the door anyway. - She's holding what looks like a mug of hot bloody water. - What is it Polybius? 

[Polybius] Cracked rib?

[EJ] - Can't see shit moron!

[Starr] Ej... your glasses are right there!

[Polybius] This shit again...

[Zly Wilk] - wait... what?

[EJ] - Do you really think I can see where they are?

[Starr] Puts them in one of his flailing hands- Here!

[EJ] Swats them away- Nope, can't see

[Starr] Bristles- EJ.

[Polybius] Like a fucking old married couple, I swear...

[Zly Wilk] - is silently contemplating all of the life choices that have led him to this particular place and time and suddenly has many, many regrets -

[EJ] Launches a heavy book at Polybius' face-

[Polybius] Ducks and it goes flying into the hallway with a heavy thud- WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO HIT MY FACE TODAY???

[EJ] - IT'S THE BIGGEST PART OF YOU THAT I CAN SEE!

[Starr] Come on Ej... someone needs help. Don't be an ass.

[Zly Wilk] Plus.... i mean, it's oddly punchable looking... I bet you got voted "most likely to get hit in the face" in the Creepypasta yearbook. 

[EJ] - Look, I'm definitely more of a surgeon, if you want healing? Go see Locky

[Polybius] At least I didn't spend the 80's masturbating to episodes of Highlander.

[Starr] Blushes- He's... spending time with Yster...

[EJ] - Then go see Offender for all I care

[Starr] Sets the hot cup down a little hard and splashes a few drops of the red broth on the table- Ej....

[EJ] - What?

[Lazur] - surprises herself by chuckling at Polybius' comment then glancing guiltily at Zly -

[Zly Wilk] - Really?

[Polybius] You think I'm going in Fendy's room you're out of your teeny little mind... I'm shouting and if he doesn't answer I'm coming right back here. - at Zly- And don't think I didn't notice the big gaudy gem, come on Sonic. Let's get you fixed up. 

[Zly Wilk] Oh ha ha. Lead on, Lord Canti 

[Polybius] Figures you'd be a fucking weeb. - He stalks down the hall and calls out loudly for Offender rather then get close to his door-

[Offender] - Come in~

[Polybius] Yeah, no. Got an ally in need of healing. And not the sexual type.

[Offender] - Are you sure you don't want to open the door?~

[Polybius] Lemmie think- Yep. Don't want too.

[Lazur] I'm guessing it's a trap...

[Polybius] Yeah, pretty much. Don't touch his roses or the petals unless you want to be tentacle fucked in every orifice. That's why no one goes in his room except him and his proxies.

[Offender] Teleports out completely naked- You're being no fun today

[Polybius] Dude. Nobody wants to see that.

[Zly Wilk] - you know what? I'm fine. It only hurts when I laugh... or breathe.... or really move in general... so....

[Offender] - Nonsense, take your top off, I can have you healed and hard so fast

[Zly Wilk] - yes to the first.... no to the second... - shrugs off his coat, vest, and shirt, handing them to Lazur.

[Lazur] -takes the clothing after a couple of distracted tries and finally folds them over her arm.

[Offender] - You'll wanna lay down~

[Polybius] Oh boy...

[Zly Wilk] - yeah... ok. -lays down-

[Polybius] Speaking of nightmares-

[Offender] Looms over him letting his nails sharpen into claws- This is gonna hurt for a bit- He digs the claws into Zly, spreading open the skin and exposing the broken rib. He opens his mouth wide and out flows his black saliva, falling into the opening healing the fresh break and helping correct some older ones before sealing the hole he made shut. He leaves a rather large glob of his saliva on Zly, but it's dissipating quickly

[Polybius] Leaning on the wall as if it's something he's seen tons of times before.

[Zly Wilk] - at Polybius- Next time, we go to the blind guy.

[Polybius] Haha, even though it would have taken longer and been more painful?

[Offender] A few tendrils come out, one brushing against Zly- Anything else I can help you with?~

[Zly Wilk] - eh.... Tempting but nope. I'm good. But thanks. -looks at his bare wrist- oh would you look at the time. 

[Polybius] Oh rushing off so soon?

[Zly Wilk] I just remembered I left a waffle burning?

[Offender] - Oh come now, stay~ I've got a lovely little toy that could use some company

[Polybius] I thought maybe... we could play a game... - He's smiling pretty wide-

[Zly Wilk] - jumps up and stalks over to Polybius - Oh I'm more than a match for you, blinky. 

[Polybius] Fine then, if you're man enough- he crooks a finger for Zly to follow and heads back down the hall to go downstairs again-

[Zly Wilk] - takes his clothing from Lazur and shrugs on his shirt, continuing to dress as he follows -

[Polybius] Leads them down to the living room and grabs something out of a drawer under the tv before shoving it into Zly's hands. - Let's see how well you can handle Super Smash Bros. Melee!

-The tv comes on behind him and on his own small screen-

[Zly Wilk] - looks with surprise at the controller in his hands - Been a while since I've brawled on this side of a screen. It's a little more intense on the inside. 

[Polybius] Just jumps over the couch and grabs his own controller out of the cushions. The lettering is literally worn off all the buttons. He makes a show of patting the cushions while the game starts up- 

[Zly Wilk] - puts his hand up in a 'one moment' gesture. Lazur comes up beside him and seems to be scanning the game. After a moment of obviously pulling up information, she passes the info packet to Zly through their telepathic link. It's everything about the game, how to use the controller, etc.

Zly smiles at Polybius- I know kung-fu.

[Polybius] up up down down left right left right B A start. Yeah yeah, and cool guys don't look at explosions. Are we playing or what?

[Zly Wilk] - It's on.

\- A little while and a lot of screaming later-

[Starr] Is also playing and shit-talking at the same time-

[Sally] Having retrieved Mr. Charlie is curled up on the couch sleepily watching-

[Polybius] Also pretty loud and practically crouched on the couch arm-

[Zly Wilk] kneeling in front of the couch, swearing and trash talking

[Lazur] furiously mashing buttons, reaches over and punches Zly in the arm after a fairly sneaky attack. 

[Trender] Teleports in- ENOUGH!

[Polybius] Slips off the arm and lands on the couch, nearly bouncing Sally off the other end- Whoah!

[Starr] Loses her concentration and her remote falls through her hands onto the floor- Fuck!

[Sally] Manages to stay on the couch and turns to look at Trender-

[Lazur] - yelps at the noise and poofs into her wolf form -

[Zly Wilk] - nearly falls over and almost throws his controller in surprise -

[Polybius] at Lazur- That's different... What's wrong Trender?

[Trender] - You've been loud for a few hours now, it's almost dinner time, go and wash up while I take our guests back to where they belong!

[Polybius] Okay dad... sheesh...

[Starr] Sorry Trender. - at Zly - I had fun. Sorry your girlfriend seems to have turned into a dog. 

[Zly Wilk] My apologies Trender... -at Starr- oh we're not.... and yeah, she does that some times.

[Lazur] -shamed doggie look- 

[Trender] Offers a tendril to each to teleport them-

[Starr] Waves -

[Polybius] Makes a show of shaking his fist at Zly- Next time~

[Lazur] - concentates and changes back - whew... kept my clothes that time at least... -waves at the others and takes a tendril-

[Zly Wilk] - mock villainous laugh- You've not seen the last of me!

[Polybius] Almost, almost a smile -

[Trender] Teleports them to the front of Dawn's house-

[Dawn] Is waiting on the porch- Are you okay?? Did you wander into the woods after I said not too???

[Mort] Peeks out the front door- Hey they're not dead. Excellent.

[Zly Wilk] - Not exactly. Um... Turns out a monster from my past that I'd sworn vengeance upon was actually a Creepypasta. So we fought and i ended up with a broken rib. Went to the Manor to be healed... which i don't want to talk about... and ended up playing video games with my arch nemesis... you know... like you do. 

[Dawn] Slow blinks- Okay then. Score one for diplomacy. Thank you Trender for running them back here.

[Mort] Just nods- Life is funny like that.

[Trender] - It was no problem- He then teleports back to the manor

[Zly Wilk] well I think we're gonna turn in. Sorry we worried you both. 

[Dawn] Rubs her temples- It's fine. I figured that was where you were. I even called Doc to see if you'd respawned for some reason.

[Lazur] And we appreciate your hospitality but i think we should be getting out of your way and back to the server soon. But for now, Good night.

[Lie] Is walking towards Alexsezia's house-

[Alexsezia] Is on her roof and waves at Lie-

[Lie] Waves back- Hey! I've got something your cats might enjoy!

[Alexsezia] Climbs down onto the hill the slopes up the back of her house- Really? What is it?

[Lie] - A couple of cat tree's for your kitties, we got one mostly for Hope but the Vulpix's enjoy it too

[Alexsezia] Cat -trees? Do they grow something cats like to eat? I'll make a spot if you want to put one in the front yard. - She's leading Lie around the front of the house as she talks.

[Lie] - Ah no, more like a massive scratching post with carpeted spots for them to nap and relax on

[Alexsezia] Oh! That sounds neat too. I thought maybe you'd created a new plant for cats!

[Lie] - No, but if there's something specific you'd like me to try and make I will

[Alexsezia] I may take you up on that later.

[Lie] - Come on, I'll help you set up the tree's, they're kinda big

[Alexsezia] Politely opens the door for her-

[Lie] Steps into the meowing mass of cats- Alright alright, calm down, I'll get some cat nip for you guys

[Alexsezia] It's no use, they know you're a treat-bearing person.

[Lie] - So do all my horses...

[Alexsezia] It's okay, it's nice to be loved and wanted. - She kneels down and gives many different cats a few pets or chin and ear scritches-

[Lie] Starts spawning catnip and spreading it around- There we go, that should keep them distracted while we build

[Alexsezia] Grins- Ah, you're so optimistic.

[Lie] -Oh hush- She pulls out three different blocks that seem to be pieces of a larger thing- The tree is so big that it actually breaks down into three... I just have to remember what goes where...

[Grinny] Pokes his head out of the bedroom and hisses-

[Alexsezia] Could we just put the bits on the crafting table and do it that way?

[Lie] - Oh no, it's already put together, it's just rather large

[Alexsezia] Hmm... I'll just. -She starts moving blocks around a bit to make space.

[Lie] Waits patiently until there's enough room and works on putting down the blocks properly. It takes her a couple tries before she gets the large structure down right-

[Alexsezia] Looking it over. - That's pretty neat!

[Lie] - Yeah, it should help take care of some boredom too- She creates a bit more catnip and sprinkles it over the tree

-Interested cats are interested-

[Alexsezia] Puts a few fluffy kittens into the bottom part to see how they like it.

-The kittens pounce a bit playfully and roll around a little-

[Lie] Small laugh- I can give you a couple more trees if you want?

[Grinny] Is watching with suspicion-

[Alexsezia] I guess I am overdue to make my house a bit bigger. I've been putting it off.

[Lie] - I'm sure TLOT and Steve would love to help you with it

[Alexsezia] Laughs- I think they might make it ten times fancier then the rest of the house!

[Lie] - Yeah, but it would probably make them happy, especially since you've helped them so much

[Alexsezia] True. -She notices Grinny's little head poking out- Hey Grinny, Look what Lie brought over.

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Alexsezia] Oh you! -teasing- I suppose you don't like Lie either?

[Grinny] Ducks back into the bedroom-

[Lie] - It's alright, I know he dislikes everybody

[Alexsezia] Soft smile and an even softer reply- He's like Cp. He's afraid to show any weakness. And he has valid reasons to feel bitter and mistrustful of people.

[Lie] - Yeah, but the progress made with CP should be hope for the rest of them... Eventually...

[Alexsezia] It'll be slow going. I mean... haha, I'm not trying to date him! Just befriend him.

[Lie] - True, but that might be all he's capable of... He is only a cat

[Alexsezia] Gives her a wry look. - Ah, but he's a creepypasta cat. He's a smart as a human. He's just stubborn.

[Lie] - Aren't they all?

[Alexsezia] As far as I've seen; yes.

[Grinny] Sneaks around behind them, trying to get closer to the tree-

[Other cats] Mostly get out of his way since they know he's quick to swat and bite-

[Lie] - Have you heard that Aether's walking yet?

[Grinny] Sniffs the air-

[Alexsezia] No, I hadn't! Do you have any screenshots?

[Lie] - You know I can do better than that- She opens up a mental path to show Alexsezia

[Grinny] Suddenly leaps at the tree, swatting quickly at the kittens before racing towards the top of it and growling, tail flicking around-

[Alexsezia] Is cooing over the baby and doesn't notice Grinny right away- Careful of the kittens!

[Lie] - Yeah you might need more tree's if Grinny is gonna be territorial about it...

[Alexsezia] Is that what's needed? Are you claiming the tree Grinny?

[Grinny] - Fuck off

[Alexsezia] I think that's a yes. Good job Lie.

[Lie] - Yeah, I'll leave you with the blocks for at least a few more


	431. Presents, Hospital Visit, Izzy Sitting and the Oreo Moas

[Deer] Is a bit frantic as she wakes Doc up first thing in the morning- Love? Love!

[Doc] Is awake in a flash- Are we under attack??? Are the children safe??

[Deer] - I... Yes? But there was an automatic update? Just a small thing, but I think it might have messed up some textures? But I had no control over this update?

[Doc] Throws on some clothes- show me!

[Deer] Points to a chest which instead of looking like wood and a bit of metal, seems to be covered in paper and ribbons-

[Doc] I- Oh. It's kinda pretty? It doesn't look like an error at least. Maybe part of a texture pack bled in?

[Deer] Pulls up coding- No, it's it the base games code...

[Doc] That's really odd. I guess we could ask Notch? He's been out of the direct coding loop for a while but he might still know.

[Deer] - Please, I'll grab Izzy, I want to hear this too- She gets out of bed and heads for the sleeping baby

[Doc] Tries spawning a new trunk and it looks the same. They pick it up and put it away to show Notch.

[Deer] Comes back, having carefully picked up Izzy so she's still sleeping- Ready?

[Doc] Nods and heads up and outside. Leading them down the hill and onto the path that leads to Lie's house-

[Deer] Has insured that it's a nice warm day with bright sun as they walk along-

[Doc] Moves at a quick clip and knocks on Notch's door- Markus?

[Notch] Can be heard moving around down below and then coming up to the door. - Yes? Oh, Hi Doc, Deerheart. And Izzy... aw she's asleep.

[Deer] - Notch... There was an update...

[Notch] Pales a little- Not bad I hope...?

[Doc] We found these... - Xe holds up the red and be-ribboned chest. - What does it mean???

[Notch] Is so relieved he gives a little laugh- Guys...

[Deer] - What is it?

[Notch] It's a holiday thing. I'm suprised you'd never seen them before. It's just for a day or so and it's supposed to be festive.

[Deer] - A holiday? Like valentines day?

[Notch] Yes, it's for Christmas, it's a winter holiday. People decorate trees with lights and colorful stuff, give each-other presents and stuff themselves silly with food. It's supposed to be a bright spot during a rather shitty and cold part of the year.

[Deer] - But don't people do similar things on Valentines?

[Izzy] Is starting to wake up a little-

[Notch] Eh... well... Valentine's is for lovers. Chistmas is mostly for kids and families in general. If everyone is spread out geographically, it's the time they're supposed to come home for a bit to touch base with parent's and grand-parents.

[Doc] That makes sense.

[Deer] - How interesting, oh! Well good morning Izzy

[Izzy] Rubs her face and yawns-

[Doc] Somebody was sleeping so soundly.... for once. Heh. 

[Notch] Gives her a soft look. - It's usually really popular with little ones. Kids love getting new toys.

[Deer] - Well... Yaunfen's getting older, but maybe Izzy and Aether?

[Doc] Chuckles- Endrea might not get it. But She'd happlily tear up a fancy tree.

[Deer] - This is true, I just wished we'd had more forewarning...

[Notch] Well you don't have to celebrate it when everyone else does? It's not like the server has seasons.

[Doc] This is true, it's something to think about...

[Deer] - Seasons?

[Notch] Outside the weather isn't so... steady? Instead of distinct biomes, different areas cycle through temperatures and certain kinds of conditions. So it'll be kinda warm and sunny for a while, that's when people plant new seeds. Then it will be really sunny and hot with heavy rains, and the plants get bigger. Then things will be a bit colder and the plants that grow slow will all be picked and harvested. The leaves on the trees pull back all the green cholrophyl and turn orange, red, gold and brown and fall off. Then everything gets super cold and it snows. And then it repeats. It takes a full year outside to cycle through it all.

[Doc] I've been out during the leaf-changing cycle. It's really pretty.

[Deer] - It sounds like it, maybe next time you should take me

[Izzy] - Ma...- Little whimper because she's hungry

[Doc] I will, and that was before you could go irl. Also I think someone would like breakfast.

[Deer] - I think so too, thank you for clearing this up Notch

[Notch] You're welcome, and if you want to come in to feed her you can. 

[Doc] Takes out a jar of baby food and a spoon. -Thanks, she'll be less fussy if she doesn't have to wait.

[Locklear] Is exhausted as he helps Yster get Noodle and Rex back into their enclosures at Yster's place- Well, at least we look the part for jet lagged...- He mumbles

[Yster] Yeah... this isn't going to be fun on any level.

[Locklear] Pulls Yster a bit closer- Yes but it will put your mother in a good mood and put me in her even better graces

[Yster] Mom's into some weird stuff... you don't think it has anything to do with Dad's job... do you?

[Locklear] - I can't say, you'd have to ask her

[Yster] It's not a comfortable thought... let's just go...

[Locklear] Nods in understanding and leads the way to his car, opening the door for her before getting in himself. They drive with Yster giving directions to the hospital. As he pulls into a parking spot his grip on the steering wheel has gotten tighter, but he's doing his best to hide his tension from Yster- Are you ready to go in?

[Yster] Smiles grimly- I have the room number...

[Locklear] - Ah good, no need to stop at reception then- He slides out of the car and lets Yster out as well before following her into the building. They head straight through reception to the elevators, heading up a few floors. The hospital is very clean and orderly, soft music is playing through the hallways and there's plenty of nayural light coming in as well. As they walk down the hall towards Liam's room Locklear remains behind Yster, a few nervous ticks causing him to tap his fingers against his legs lightly-

[Noah] Is actually in the hall getting a drink and hasn't noticed his sister approaching yet-

[Yster] Says his name quietly as she approaches-

[Noah] Jerks up- Yster! What are you doing here! I thought you said you were out of the country!?

[Yster] I was... we took a red-eye back. How's dad?

[Noah] - Has a cast over his entire arm and a bit loopy thanks to the pain medication... He keeps asking why Josie has no butt? I dunno what he's talking about...

[Yster] Josie? Maybe he a really skinny coworker he likes to tease? That's odd.

[Noah] - Who knows, but I think he'll be glad to see you, I think you could surprise mom too

[Yster] Perhaps. - She moves towards the door-

[Liam] Is laying inside on a plain hospital bed with an IV hooked up to him administering pain meds, he's certainly groggy- Lovis?

[Yster] No, it's me dad... Yster.

[Liam] - Oooh… There's my little girl... Noah said you were gone...

[Noah] To Locklear- Like I said, dad's really out of it...

[Locklear] - Then I don't think he'll mind me looking at his charts- He reaches for the folder on the wall

[Yster] I was, but I heard you got hurt and flew back home.

[Liam] - Awww... And what about your... Your asshole...

[Locklear] Is looking at the x-rays with a slight frown. Liam's arm is certainly broken, but it doesn't match the story Noah told them-

[Noah] Peaking over Locklear's shoulder at the x-rays- Yeah, amazing what a beam can do, right?

[Locklear] - Yes... Certainly...

[Yster] Dad... that's not nice. Locklear paid through the nose to get us home quick.

[Liam] Grumbles-

[Locklear] Tenses as a nurse comes in- 

[Nurse] - Alright, it's time for the bathroom break!

[Liam] Sarcastically- Oh goody

[Noah] Snickers- Dad's had to pee into a bag because he can't use his arm and is too drugged up to aim

[Yster] Well he's coherent enough to be grumpy, that's good right?

[Locklear] Tensely- Indeed

[Nurse] - Oh, I'm sorry sir, but you really shouldn't be handling those files

[Noah] - Hey, it's alright, he's a doctor

[Yster] Makes a point to peek at the files just to be annoying.

[Nurse] - Sir, I must insist

[Locklear] - Well, I wouldn't wish to annoy you- He neatly puts the files away and sets it back into it's spot on the wall

[Noah] - So sis, you wanna take over babysitting duty?

[Yster] I guess I can for a while, but no one gets to be mad if I fall asleep. We've been awake for what feels like days.

[Liam] - Then go sleep

[Yster] Shifts around a bit, but she does sit down.

[Locklear] Takes a seat as well next to her, his legs bouncing occasionally out of nerves-

[Noah] - You're the best sis! Mom should be here to switch out soon, I'm just gonna go get some food. Do you want anything?

[Yster] No, I'm not hungry, thank you.

[Noah] - Alright! Bye!- Noah hurries out

[Nurse] Finishes changing out the bag- I'll be back in a few hours to check on you

[Liam] Watches the nurse leave- Well, now that we're alone...

[Yster] - before he can finish- So who's Josie dad?

[Liam] - Most harmless SCP I could think of

[Yster] Why doesn't she have a butt? Is she a person with just a torso?

[Liam] - She's half a cat

[Locklear] - Didn't at some point your organization try to put Grinny with her?

[Liam] - That was not well thought out

[Yster] That sounds a bit gruesome... and it's silly too. Grinny doesn't like anyone.

[Locklear] - Love you have to understand that most people can't understand him, unless they are a pasta or on that damn server

[Yster] Tch, that server is important to me. Dad, just take it as read. Grinny is grumpy. It can be a hard life for a cat without a loving owner.

[Locklear] More nervous ticks- So Liam, what bit you?

[Liam] - None of your business

[Yster] Did someone save you? Or was it a bite and run incident? Wait... are werewolves real too?

[Locklear] - Yes, they are real, but the pattern looked more akin to a beak...

[Liam] - You can shut up

[Yster] A beak??? What kind of bird can break someone's arm?

[Liam] - A large one

[Locklear] - And judging by how bundled up your arm is, I'm going to guess you are not used to field work

[Liam] His jaw tightens-

[Yster] Field work? Dad... did they change your assignment...?

[Liam] Heavy sigh- No, I volunteered...

[Yster] But why?

[Locklear] - To keep you safe...

[Liam] Bows his head a little- The rest of the SCP, other than my partner, is still blissfully unaware that you have any knowledge of what Locklear is. They know you have been seen with him which is why I volunteered for the job. Yster… If they find out about what you do know, I don't want to think about the consequences

[Yster] Do you want me to go away...? Would that be easier? I like my job... but it's not like someone else couldn't do it.

[Liam] - I want you to have a normal life, that's all I've ever wanted for you and your brother

[Yster] Yeah... well that's not happening. Honestly it wouldn't have happened even if I hadn't met Locklear.

[Liam] - Yster, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this a secret. But in the end what you do is your decision...

[Yster] I appreciate that. I think I've already made my decision.

[Liam] - Just promise that you'll at least try to keep up appearances with your mother and brother?

[Yster] For as long as possible I will. I do still love you guys. But... I have to have my own life too.

[Liam] - A very dangerous one now

[Locklear] - If it's any consolation she will have the entire force of the manor to defend her if need be

[Yster] And they've all been nice to me, even the ones you wouldn't expect.

[Liam] - I'll keep my suspicions about that

[Yster] It's true. Even Slenderman.

[Locklear] Scoffs a little- You mean "dad"?

[Yster] Smiles - Absolutely. You've seen the way he dotes on little Sally.

[Liam] - Whatever you say my little girl- He yawns a little- Damn, this must be a higher dose than usual...

[Yster] At Locklear- It is just a break right? Nothing... infectious or strange?

[Locklear] - No, I'm assuming surgery to repair the worst parts and this hospital certainly seems sterile enough- He flinches ever so slightly as a janitor walks by the room pushing a mop and bucket

[Yster] Takes his hand, her eyes are full of concern- Locklear...

[Locklear] - I'll be alright, but I don't think we should stay much longer...

[Liam] - Your mother should be here soon anyways

[Yster] Dad... please don't take risky assignments for my sake. I'm safe at the office and hardly ever at home. Heck, it's super weird for me to ever be by myself.

[Liam] - I'm mostly just assigned to keep an eye on your doctor, which means keeping an eye on you too. I was just the only available agent when whatever that thing got into the construction site

[Yster] I see... But I have to ask - What did it look like?

[Liam] - No idea, just that the "official" report states that something broke, although it sounded more like thunder

[Yster] Thunder...? And a big beak. How odd... I know someone I can ask if that would help. 

[Liam] - No, then they'll know for certain that you're involved

[Yster] Not necessarily. It's just a pagan buddy that reads a lot. It might be something mythical. I can be vague.

[Liam] - No, I don't want you to get any deeper involved than you already are

[Yster] Holds up her hands- Okay okay... I'm just trying to be helpful.

[Locklear] Clenches and unclenches his hand-

[Liam] - I'm giving you the direct order not to, you will end up getting hurt

[Yster] I said yes. Don't get excited. You're on a drip. It's probably bad to get your blood pressure up.

[Liam] - Then maybe you shouldn't be stressing your aging father

[Yster] Canny look- If you're aging that quickly then perhaps you should retire...

[Liam] - Can't, not until my contract is done with

[Yster] Please tell me they don't do something awful like wipe your memory at the end of it...

[Liam] - Only if they think you're likely to talk

[Yster] Makes a face - sheesh...

[Locklear] Glances towards the doorway of the room-

[Lovis] Breezes in- Hello dear! And Yster, Dr. Locklear! - She moves to hug them both-

[Yster] Is hugged- Hi mom.

[Locklear] - Hello again

[Liam] Goofily, as if more drugged than he actually is- There's my beautiful moonlight

[Lovis] Gives him a kiss - How's my brave soldier?

[Liam] - I can't feel my arm

[Lovis] I assure you, it's still there.

[Locklear] Fakes a yawn- I hope you don't mind us not staying, we are still rather jet lagged...

[Lovis] I would imagine so. A sudden flight anywhere is a headache enough, plus all the hassle of customs and whatnot.

[Liam] - We're going somewhere?

[Locklear] - Yes well my father insisted that we return here once he heard that Liam was in the hospital

[Lovis] That's very thoguhtful of him. 

[Yster] small smile - He's very passionate about family. 

[Lovis] Nod of approval-

[Locklear] Reaches for Yster's hand- We should be going...- She can feel the slight tremble that passes through Locklear

[Yster] Says her goodbyes quickly and keeps hold of him until they're out of the hospital.

[Locklear] His strides are a bit longer and faster than normal for him as they head towards his car, the keys gripped tightly in his hand-

[Yster] Helps him in the car and gets in herself before turning to him- Is it... just being around him?

[Locklear] - No it's... No I can't explain, at least not here... Please love, let's just... Get home...

[Yster] Starts driving... okay?

[Locklear] His knuckles are white beneath his gloves as he sits in silence, he's slowly unraveling as they drive, wanting nothing more to be holding Yster at the moment, something to ground him to reality-

[Yster] Gets back to her place and makes sure he's following before letting them in-

[Locklear] The moment the door is shut he gathers Yster in close, burying his face into her hair and taking in her scent and warmth to ground himself, his trembles dying a little-

[Yster] Leads him to her couch and snuggles with him- What's wrong?

[Locklear] - Those places... They remind me so much of the asylum... That wretched place...

[Yster] I'm sorry! You didn't have to go with me... but... Oh Locklear... - She holds him tenderly and close.

[Locklear] - I would never let you go in alone... If your father is being cared for there then some of the others there must be SCP agents as well... Especially for them to be lying about how he broke his arm, most normal doctor would question the pattern and amount of damage caused

[Yster] Sags a little- Stupid agency...

[Locklear] Hugs Yster a bit tighter- If it's for you, I would walk straight through hell to ensure your safety, but, let's try to avoid the hospitals, alright?

[Yster] I'll try. 

[Yaunfen] Is just fiddling with their sifter, the sound of sugar-sand and the occasional plunk of larger things as they bump into the holding slots is a quiet staccato in the relative stillness of the lab sub-room. There's a faint snore from without as the Galvantula takes a nap in a corner of ceiling far above, and some nattering from the caged Blaze. Waffles has found a loose apple that someone dropped and is batting it around the big table- 

[LJ] Is just floating and puts the book he's holding on his chest. - You really like that stuff don't you? 

[Yaunfen] Yeah. I like doing science-y stuff. I always loved watching mada work, and now I can do it on my own. 

[LJ] Just don't catch a case of the crazies, kiddo. Your mada is a kind of... well... irl they're called mad scientists. You start cackling at random intervals, and talking about defying God; I'm going to worry. 

[Yaunfen] Blushes a little - I wouldn't do that. Mom would get mad. Or worse, she'd be dissapointed in me. 

[LJ] You're a good kid Yaunfen. 

[Yaunfen] Grins- Getting bigger now. 

[LJ] You'll always be a kid to me. No matter how big you get. -wags a finger- I'm always gonna be older then you. 

[Yaunfen] Thoughtfully - I think I'll say that to Izzy some day. 

[LJ] Someone's come around to the idea of having a sibling. 

[Yaunfen] Huffs- Yeah... well... She's small and vulnerable. It would be shitty to kick her when she's down. I'd be so embarassed if I was pooping my pants all the time. That's a punishment for all the bad stuff she did if nothing else. And baby food is kinda gross. 

[LJ] I guess that's one way to look at it.

[Deer] Comes downstairs with Izzy- Yaunfen? Are you down here?

[Yaunfen] I'm in the recovery room, mom- 

[LJ] Peeps out the door- Speak of the devil...

[Deer] Pokes her head in- There you are, are you busy right now?

[Yaunfen] Nah. Just sifting my sugar-sand, cake-dirt and sprinkle-gravel from my last trip out. 

[LJ] Checks on Izzy curiously-

[Izzy] Is sucking on a pacifier and points towards the sifter with curiousity-

[Deer] - Yeah that's Yaunfen's machine, anyways, would you mind watching her for a bit? Your Mada and I have a few things we need to work on server wise...

[Yaunfen] Sneaky grin- Okay mom... I know you guys need - makes finger quotes- 'adult time'.

[Deer] - Very funny, but in all seriousness it is a server thing- She approaches to hand Izzy to Yaunfen

[LJ] Snickers a little- 

[Yaunfen] Takes the baby. - Ah, okay. It's nothing bad is it?

[Deer] - No, just some maintenance, be good Izzy. And we shouldn't be long Yaunfen

[Izzy] Little babble-

[Yaunfen] Anything special you want me to do with her?

[Deer] - Just keep her happy and entertained, I love you

[Yaunfen] Love you too mom. - They rock the baby a little as she goes. 

[LJ] Holds up the book- Well this is quite a bit over her age level but I can read to her? 

[Yaunfen] That might work. - They put the baby on the bed and sit down to watch her.

[Izzy] Waves her arms around a little and tries rolling over on the soft surface-

[LJ] And if the green block goes it won't get her wet.

[Yaunfen] Fuck! I forgot about it! Can you--?

[LJ] Flops on the bed next to Izzy while Yaunfen checks the green glass block on the opposite side of the room. 

[Yaunfen] More eggs... lots of the same thing today.

[Izzy] Little giggle as she successfully rolls over-

[LJ] Well aren't you clever! Look at that face. 

[Yaunfen] Loads the machine again- What did she do? 

[LJ} She rolled over. That's good progress for a baby.

[Izzy] - Ma!

[Yaunfen] Comes back over- Nope Izzy. Ma left you with us for a little bit.

[Izzy] Tries pulling herself along a little-

[LJ] That's good progress too. Develop some muscles.

[Yaunfen] Sounds good to me. Babies are so chubby. 

[LJ] Decides to read a bit of the book to Izzy. It's a volume of short classial poems, mostly Halloween themed. 

[Yaunfen] Is both playing with them and tending the two blocks. - That's five, all of the same...

[LJ] Sounds like a fossilized nesting site maybe? 

[Yaunfen] That happens? 

[LJ] If the nest gets buried in snow, mud, sand, volcano ash, that sort of thing, yes.

[Izzy] Loud squeal-

[Yaunfen] Maybe if you we put the blanket on the ground? She could pull along on it easier? 

[LJ] Stops reading aloud again- We can try. Do you have a carpet? 

[Yaunfen] I'll get one, hang on. - They go out of the room and look in the trunk under the steps before coming back with four green squares. - Got it. Mada keeps them around for towels to clean stuff up. - They start placing them on the floor- 

[LJ] Makes sense. - He reaches for Izzy and sets her down on the first square- 

[Izzy] Little happy noises as she explores the texture of the carpets with her hands before suddenly take off-

[Yaunfen] Is so suprised they run out of carpets and place the five eggs as they fumble out of the dragons hands- FUCK! IZZY! 

[LJ] Zoom after the baby-

[Izzy] Happy noise-

[LJ] Has Izzy- That was suprising...

[Yaunfen] Groans- Mom's gonna be so annoyed.

[Izzy] Wiggles, reaching back towards the ground-

[LJ] Let's put a fence piece or something in the doorway before I put her down again...

[Yaunfen] Sighs and drops a wood block before slouching back over to regard the five small eggs on the carpet.

[LJ] Sets the baby down on the soft surface.

[Izzy] Zooms off again-

[LJ] Is keeping an eye on the baby- Damn she's fast... what kind of eggs are they?

[Yaunfen] Bird I think... Judging by the shape of the sprites... and it is pretty warm in here...

[Eggs] Rocking a bit-

[Izzy] Her attention is drawn to the noise-

[Yaunfen] Tossing stuff out of a trunk. - This is your fault Izzy, Whatever they are; I'm naming them after you. -They tag the eggs "Is, Zz, Zi, Ze, and Wy"

[LJ] Snorts with laughter.

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Yaunfen] Hunkers down to watch the eggs. 

[Waffles] Has slunk into the doorway and is watching with paws on the woodblock-

[Izzy] Makes a beeline for Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Is startled and loses their balance before flopping on the floor- Yikes!

[Izzy] - Ma!

[Yaunfen] I'm not ma. I'm your... older nibbling, Yaunfen.

[Eggs] Little cracks-

[Izzy] Curious head tilt at the new word-

[LJ] I take it that's a genderless term...?

[Yaunfen] Yes. Mada doesn't have to choose, I don't either. 

[LJ] It's all fine with me.

[Izzy] - Ib! Ya!

[Yaunfen] Well, that's a start. 

[Eggs] Crack open and five little black and grey birds tumble out and start peeping.

[Yaunfen] Fuck. 

[Izzy] Crawls towards the birds-

[Chicks] Lots of peeping and stumbling. 

[Yaunfen] Peers at them- They don't have any wings???

[LJ] Should I get the popsicle -grass seeds? 

[Yaunfen] Befuddled- Yes, please... they're in my room.

[Izzy] Tries grabbing one-

[Waffles] Licks lips as LJ passes- 

[Yaunfen] Waffles no. - Sees what she's doing- Izzy be careful!

[Chick] Panicked peeping, it's not injured, just scared-

[Izzy] Considers trying to put it in her mouth-

[Yaunfen] Pulls her fingers off the chick and it stumbles out of reach- Izzy... those are not for eating! 

[Waffles] Mrrrrrrr...

[Yaunfen] NOT FOR EATING.

[Izzy] Starts crying because Yaunfen took the bird away-

[Yaunfen] Don't cry! It's a living thing! You can't you squeeze it! - Gets Izzy's pacifier and cleans it before offering it.

[LJ] Comes back with the seeds- I got them. Your trunks are crammed with stuff... 

[Yaunfen] I know, I know! Gimme. - They take the colorful specks and dust them on the carpet. 

[Birds] Egarly start pecking them up -

[Izzy] Still crying-

[Yaunfen] Helpless expression- Izzy...

[LJ] Let me try- He picks Izzy up and rocks her, murmuring to her. - Why did she start crying? 

[Yaunfen] She tried to put her mouth on one of the chicks and I stopped her.

[LJ] I see. - at Izzy- well you can grab my feathers, I don't mind. - He holds her high enough that she can reach the fluffy mass of colorful feathers around the shoulders of his shirt.

[Chicks] Happier peeping and the seeds are all gone.

[Izzy] Fascinating feeling of feathers as her crying starts to subside-

[LJ] See that's better. 

[Yaunfen] You're good at that. Thanks LJ. 

[LJ] Ha... Maybe. So... what are they anyway? 

[Yaunfen] Something with an M? It was a nonsense word. 

[LJ] Stops- And they don't have wings...

[Izzy] Little babble and then a fart-

[LJ] Phew. But seriously... Make another pen. 

[Yaunfen] That's gonna take forever! 

[LJ] I don't think it needs to be as big, but... if they're what I think they are... They might be Moas. And those get big. 

[Yaunfen] Fuck. Mom's gonna respawn me....

[Izzy] Ya!

[Yaunfen] Dryly- I'm glad you're excited.

-The server almost seems to flicker a little-

[LJ] I hope that isn't because she's already mad...

[Deer] Come back down with Doc, both were in a good mood after repairing the small error- Yaunfen?

[Doc] I hear peeping? And why is the door partly blocked? Waffles move- 

[Waffles] Annoyed cat noises

[Yaunfen] Flops on the floor and the chicks hop all over them-

[LJ] Hi.

[Deer] Looks in and her good mood immediately switches to irritation- Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] It was not my fault! 

[Doc] Hops over the block- What's with the weird birds?

[LJ] Yaunfen is telling the truth Deerheart, Izzy startled both of us and things got dropped. -

[Deer] - Oh? What did she do? Make a tremendously stinky fart?

[LJ] Actually- 

[Yaunfen] She took off like a shot! She crawls really fast!

[Deer] - I'm sorry she's what?

[Doc] Playing with the chicks- Why don't they have wings? 

[Yaunfen] I don't know! LJ says they might be Moas? And she crawled mom! Super fast!

[Deer] - Oh dear...

[LJ] I'm sure she'll embarass us if we try to show you, but be assured, she can cover ground quite quickly.

[Doc] Pulls out hir computer and looks up the unfamiliar word- Whoah...

[Deer] - What have we acquired this time?

[Doc] Well... they're flightless birds. No clue on behavior. But it looks like the final size will certainly put a turkey dinner to shame.

[Deer] Long suffering sigh-

[Yaunfen] I'm sorry!!!!!

[Doc] It's okay, we all make mistakes. Science is all about experimenting.

[Izzy] - Ma!

[LJ] Decides handing Izzy to Deerheart might improve her mood-

[Doc] Interesting choice of names-

[Moas] Peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep peep ect-

[Deer] Takes the baby- I expect a pen for these guys that's NOT in the house...

[Yaunfen] Yes mom...

[Doc] They probably need cake ground like Fru anyway.

[Deer] - Then you have work to do, especially since currently these guys are so close to Steve and TLOT's room... The sound might irritate them...

[Yaunfen] Am I done babysitting for the day?

[Deer] Very firmly- Yes, you are


	432. Dragon Bath, Bad Potions, Cold Proof

[Sweet Alex] I... I don't know how to fix this. Can you do a dry scrub on a dragon? 

[Gk] I have no idea... Maybe a sand bath? I know it wouldn't hurt her. Dammit... if she was only lava proof!

[Endrea] Is suspiciously well behaved as she sits on the carpet, completely filthy after a romp outside-

[Sweet Alex] I know you can't take her outside without a harness. She'll bolt the moment I open the door.

[Gk] Loud groan -

[Endrea] Little squeak as she goes to stick the tip of her dirty tail in her mouth-

[Sweet Alex] Could you make something...?

[Gk] Bring me some leather. 

[Sweet Alex] Please?

[Gk] PLEASE.

[Sweet Alex] Goes to get it from her house-

[Gk] Regards Endrea- Don't put your tail in your mouth, you're filthy!

[Endrea] Squeaks and then rolls onto her back pulling an adorable face-

[Sweet Alex] Comes back with some leather and watches curiously as Gk bites it into strips. She takes the bits and works them together into a harness.

[Endrea] Becomes super interested and tries to get into Alex's lap as she works, taking soft bites at the leather as well-

[Sweet Alex] Now, now, this is for you, but not for chewing. It's to keep you safe.

[Endrea] Squeak and bats at it-

[Sweet Alex] Finishes and ties it around her, checking to make sure it isn't binding. - There we go!

[Endrea] Lots of turning around and rolling as she tries to figure out what just happened-

[Gk] I can make it a little bit more fun maybe. - He takes one of her little stuffed dragon toys and fixes it to the back of the harness so it looks like the stuffed animal is clinging to her back.

[Endrea] Tries to reach the toy-

[Gk] It's a distraction at least...

[Endrea] Confused squeaks-

[Gk] I'm going to go ask Cp. He's done this enough times. Come on kiddo. 

[Sweet Alex] Be safe!

[CP] Is busy entertaining Aether at the moment-

[Endrea] Bounces along excitedly-

[Gk] Has the leash in his mouth and is guarding her as best he can-

[Endrea] Rolls-

[CP] Spots them- What are you doing?

[Gk] Mumbles around the leash- Coming to talk to you.

[CP] - Bout what?

[Aether] Points at Endrea and makes an excited noise-

[Gk] She's dirty. How do I clean her? My tongue is wet, I can't lick her off like an ender dragon.

[CP] - Uhhhh… Find an ender dragon who can?

[Gk] Is that how you did it???

[CP] - No, but she never got that dirty before!

[Aether] Toddles closer-

[Gk] Yeah well, she's young and full of energy. If I didn't have the kid harness on her she'd just run until she passed out exhausted.

[CP] - Well... There's always Thunder and Tsunami on the other seed...

[Gk] Thanks briefly of Gambet and shakes his head angrilly- Is there no other way?

[CP] - Not that I can think of

[Aether] Squeals as Endrea starts chasing her a little-

[Gk] Long annoyed groan and then notices - well they're getting along at least.

[CP] - That's good at least

[Aether] Is not looking at where she's going and runs into GK's leg which causes her to fall down. She does nothing but laugh before standing herself back up and running some more-

[Gk] Ah, youth.

[CP] - Well, good luck cleaning her

[Gk] Yeah... thanks... Kinda tempted to stay and let them both play until they're sleepy.

[CP] - That could potentially take a few hours...

[Gk] Yeah... but one or both might cry if I try to get them to stop...

[CP] - Aether? Do you wanna go give Blake a treat?

[Aether] Happy nod and rushes towards her dad-

[Endrea] Follows till she reaches the end of her leash and then remembers she has a leash and tries chewing on it-

[CP] - Problem solved

[Gk] I guess... - his wings droop a bit- Come on Endrea.

[Endrea] Curious chirp as she starts following GK-

[Gk] Leads her to the mouth of the cave and reluctantly shifts to his human shape before taking her in-

[Endrea] Tumbles down a little-

[Gk] Helps her along and down the flights of stairs to the cage. The air is cold and the grand space is echo-y.

[Endrea] Loud squeak and is fascinated by the echo-

[Gk] Heads up to the console with the dragons and NOTCH village on it and opens the way inside.

[Offensive Plant] Takes a bit of interest at the unusual visitors

-The NOTCH village seems to be running smoothly with a few walls and such to help keep the dragons out of the villages water source. Several houses have been built and farms have popped up everywhere. There's even a few pens with animals in them now-

[Gk] Regards the NOTCHs with a bit of trepidation- Well... at least they ain't bothering anyone...

-Some shadows pass overhead as a few dragons fly across the skybox, playing in the sparse clouds.

[Endrea] Excited squeaks and sniffing before she goes to roll in more dirt-

[Gk] Just starts walking out towards the plains and distant mountains. 

-A yellow dragon with long legs and green wings is grazing amongst the flowers in the fields with a trio of cows nearby. They snake out a long dark tongue to grab a bush as the visitors pass.

[Endrea] Wants to investigate everything!-

[Gk] Hops back as a few tiny dragons with translucent double-wings circle the pair curiously before buzzing off.

[Endrea] Tries to chase them-

[Gk] Is dragged along- Heeeeyyy!!!

-A row of spines raise up behind a hill as a low brown dragon with tiny wings raises a long snout to sniff Endrea- 

[Gk] Shifts back to his dragon shape in a panic- FUCK OFF!

[Endrea] Excited squeaking-

[Gk] Spits a little bit of fire, and the earthy dragon shuffles away quickly-

-There's a bit of a commotion behind them and Gk leaps into a defensive stance as a black dragon makes a running gallop towards them. They're the size of an elephant, with bitty wings and a lolling tongue- 

[Gk] Squints- Brogon??

[Endrea] Curious sniffing as she pulls on the leash closer to Brogon-

[Brogon] Excited sniffing!!!!

[Jean] Comes over the hill with a roar and stops short when she sees Gk-

[Endrea] Squeaks at Brogon and tiny bap-

[Gk] Narrows his eyes at her and growls-

[Brogon] Just starts licking her like an excited dog-

[Endrea] Little trill-

[Jean] Why are you here??? And where did you get a baby???? - She puts her tail against herself nervously - If that belongs to Thunder or Tsunami...

[Gk] No. She's mine! To take care of at least....

[Endrea] Runs over to GK, squeaking and trying to stand on her hind legs to get higher... She just falls over backwards-

[Brogon] Follows her curiously- 

[Jean] Who's child is that? I refuse to believe anything could come from your evil loins. 

[Gk] It's... Endrea. And hey, fuck you, okay?

[Jean] Freezes - How is that possible...

[Endrea] Squeaks as Brogon nuzzles her-

[Brogon] More licking! HelloHiHelloArewefriends???

[Endrea] Gets a little overwhelmed and runs for GK-

[Gk] - Puts a hoof on Brogon and shoves him gently away. - she has a rebirth cycle. She'll be even bigger once she's grown again. 

[Jean] Little hiss- Why. are. you. here?

[Endrea] Wrapping leash around GK's leg-

[Gk] Because she's dirty dammit! I'm a nether dragon, my saliva would burn her! How the fuck am I supposed to bathe her?

[Jean] Come to beg for help? 

[Gk] Don't make me hurt you.

[Endrea] Reaches the end of the leash and is confused as to why she can't go any farther-

[Brogon] Goes for the lick now that she's trapped-

[Gk] Winces because Endrea's leash is cutting off his circulation-

[Jean] Problem?

[Gk] I hate you.

[Endrea] Little swat-

[Jean] Why don't you ask your dumb enderfriend? 

[Gk] Because... - [he absolutely didn't think of that]

[Endrea] Finally starts unwinding the leash-

[Gk] Are you going to give her a bath or what? 

[Jean] Do I get anything out of it?

[Gk] I could not request that she come kill you when she's grown again. 

[Jean] Mouth in a little 'O' shape. - That's... acceptable....

[Endrea] Moves towards Jean to sniff at her-

[Gk] And no funny shit. I'm watching you. 

[Jean] Leans down slowly and starts to wash Endrea with slow licks.

[Endrea] Surprised noise but instinct tells her to let Jean do her work with the occasional squirm as Jean's tongue passes over more sensitive spots on her body-

[Jeans] Cleans her throughly and then pushes her gingerly back towards Gk with one paw- 

[Brogon] Happy bounds back over to his mom-

[Endrea] Shakes herself, the stuffed animal on her back shaking violently side to side-

[Gk] Gathers her back to himself and hisses a barely audible thanks at Jean. 

[Jean] Hunkers down with Brogon close to her- 

[Gk] Turns smartly on his hooves and trots back the way he came.

[Endrea] Yawns as she trots along behind GK, but she does turn to look back at the enderdragon which had just cleaned her-

[Jean] watches her a bit fearfully as they go- 

[Gk] Trots over to the NOTCH village curiously and peeps over a wall-

-There are a few NOTCH's outside while the lead AI sits, taking a break from gardening-

[Gk] Pssst!

[NOTCHAI] Looks up as the others move away at the sight of the glowing eyes- Oh, hello, we haven't been visited by any of you for awhile

[Gk] I figured. I'm just passing through. Any messages to be delivered?

[NOTCHAI] - I cannot say there are... Things have been very calm

[Gk] Okay. - He thinks for a minute- Your server got himself a girlfriend. That's why he hasn't been around.

[NOTCHAI] - I suppose it doesn't make much of a difference overall. Here things are calm and quiet, just as we've sought for so long

[Gk] I know the feel man. Ahright. Have fun. - He turns to open the way back into the cage and slips through without changing, almost colliding with the vines near the ceiling- UGH.

[Offensive pod] Hisses and recoils away from him-

[Endrea] Jumps through with a squeak-

[Gk] Blech! - He shrinks down again, and shakes off in annoyance. - Now let's see if we can get you home still decently clean. Because I don't want to fucking do that again.

[Endrea] Yawns again and decides the carpet in the cage is the perfect place for a nap-

[Gk] Oh come on!

[Endrea] Little lip smacks as she starts melting into a puddle of relaxed enderdragon baby-

[Gk] UUUGGGGH. - In chat- Can someone tp me and Endrea to Sweet Alex PLEASE???

[TLOT] in chat- Okay...? No need to get excited Gk- 

\- / TLOT tped Player HerobrinetheGrieferKing and player Endrea to player Sweet Alex / -

[Sweet Alex] Jumps in suprise as the two clip into her briefly-

[Gk] Stumbles against her table and ends up with floury dust all over his pants- OH COME ON.

[Endrea] Slightly surprised noise but is too tired to really react-

[Gk] Pained face- 

[Sweet Alex] Pats his shoulder- I'll watch her. Go take a bath.

[Gk] Deflates - I'll... I'll be back before dark. 

[Sweet Alex] Take your time.

[Sam] Is just chilling in the empty bar, enjoying the breeze from the open door as Gk suddenly cannonballs into the lava pool at the bottom fo the hill-

[Sky] -doesn't notice GK doing all that™ as he stalks up to the bar. His arms are covered in many tiny multicolored pixels up to the elbow- - grumbling-

[Sam] Gives him a wave and scoots behind the bar so he has room to come in before signing - Doing some painting? 

[Gk] Gargles some lava loudly and then cooks a few fish in the water surrounding the basin with some precise glob- spitting.

[Sky] I got to clean up a teenage dragon earlier because his sibling wouldn't. - plunks into a stool and gestures vaguely. - Surprise me. 

[Sam] Taps their chin for a moment before making Skye a giant peppermint sundae and a Long Island iced tea. - signs- kids. They're entertaining at least 

[Gk] Gets bored toasting fish and shifts to his smaller self before heading up the hill with the still- warm fish in his inventory. 

[Sam] Sees him coming and adds a bottle of whiskey, two shot glasses and a plate of cheese fries to the stuff already on the counter. 

[Gk] Thanks man. Hey Skye. You look colorful today. - he holds out a basically smoked salmon- want a fish? Heh.

[Sky] - tries the drink and regards GK and the fish for a second before nodding - Yeah, actually. I haven't had fish in years. - holds hand out for it. The pixels shimmer! - 

[Gk] Let's him have it- you live in an underwater base. Doesn't anyone there like to fish? - noms fries- So how come you look all fabulous as shit today? It looks like you were playing with Yaunfen's glitter stash. 

[Sky] - unhinges his jaw for a second to cram the whole fish in his mouth. He waits to speak until he's done eating it- Alan got dirty as shit earlier and Liz didn't want to wash him. So I had to. 

[Sam] Puts down a clean plate for the rest of Gks fish-   
[Gk] Oh, it doesn't look like what's on you is anything you'd want to lick up. That's probably why- he puts th other four fish on the plate absentmindedly- you can have em if you want em. I've had a frustrating day too. Endrea got dirty and I had to ask the bitch of a dragon from my original seed to clean her for me. - he pours a shot and swirls it around before downing it and hiccuping a tiny flame. 

[Sky] No, this is what I used to clean them. I haven't had to use it in a long time since Liz was water proof. I forgot how awfully messy it was... -grumble-

[Gk] trying to disguise his curiosity - What is it anyway? 

[Sam] It's ice cream and it's good. 

[Gk] Gives Sam a look- you know what I mean. 

[Sam] Heh. 

[Sky] Seed secret. I can't share. But I can show you some. - sips drink before popping a bucket of the shiny pixels out. It.. Kind of looks vaguely like sand? - 

[Gk] Hmph.... Any interest in making a little income washing my kiddo then? My saliva is too wet and slimy to do it myself. 

[Sky] That same kiddo that Gambet put his awful face near? - sifts the bucket a bit - 

[Gk] Dude... It's Endrea. You know how much she means to me... And Cp would skin me if something happened to her while she's like this. He scared the nether out of Sweet Alex and... She attacked his ass with a sword and chat screamed for me. It was pure instinct. 

[Sky] Fair. Gambet deserved it from what he told me. I don't mind, either. It's just a bit tiring to do. 

[Gk] I get it man... So... what would you like in return? Gems? Food? Rare items? I bet I could even score some weed from BEN. 

[Sky] Got any good crunchy gems? 

[Gk] Blinks- Crunchy??? I mean... They're all crunchy right? They're gems...! Can you be more specific? 

[Sky] All the gems here are s o f t... Its like biting butter. 

[Sky] I want a good crunch! 

[Gk] Something harder then diamond? 

[Sky] I dunno, I just know nothing here is crunchy enough... 

[Gk] Hmmm... Okay. I'll see what I can come up with. I don't need at done just right now anyway. I'll chat you when I've got the goods, okay? 

[Sky] Fair deal. - puts the bucket back in his inventory- Better be good 'n crunchy! 

[Stevie] Is walking back from Lie's place, having gotten some netherwart from her so he could make some potions-

[Doc] Is walking with Yaunfen and LJ. 

[Yaunfen] Is carrying the little chicks in a basket. [Waffles has been left with Deerheart for the moment. So the chicks don't get mistaken for nuggets.] - How long do you think Mom's gonna be mad for? 

[Doc] She'll get over it eventually. You know she does love animals. 

[LJ] They're cookies and cream too. Who can stay mad at a sandwich cookie?

[Stevie] Spots them and gives a wave- Hey!

[Doc] Oh hey Stevie. 

[LJ] Gives him a polite nod. 

[Yaunfen] Hey Stevie! Come see my birds!

[Stevie] Is curious so he does come over-

[Moas] Bounce around in the basket peeping. The bottom is full of soft straw. 

[Doc] Pats Yaunfen's shoulder- Yaunfen did some more fossil revivals, much to my mate's annoyance. 

[LJ] Chuckles-

[Stevie] - I see, they certainly do seem friendly

[Yaunfen] Mada says they're going to get really big. 

[Doc] Like two-people can ride easily big... So what are you up too?

[Stevie] - I see, well, I was just getting the last few supplies for some potion making

[Doc] That reminds me... I would like to watch your brewing technique. 

[LJ] If it's anything like his brothers; I'm betting flesh-dissolving acid and dirty sweat socks get thrown in with the other ingredients...

[Stevie] - I mean... I guess? If you really want to...

[Doc] I want to know why it tastes so bad when you and Cp make them.

[Stevie] - Okay, well if you want to come on over, I'm heading home now

[Yaunfen] Just leads the way with the peeping basket- 

[Doc] Alexis might get a kick out of the chicks too.

[Stevie] Actually, that might be a problem... Alexis has that tabby...

[Doc] Yaunfen, you'll have to watch out for her cat...

[Yaunfen] I've been fending off Waffles Mada, a small cat shouldn't be too hard.

[LJ] I can hold them up high if need be.

[Stevie] Opens his door and lets the others in- Alexis?

-Alexis is not there at the moment, but her tabby does hiss at the group-

[Doc] Grumpy cat...

[LJ] Just floats inside- 

[Yaunfen] Aww, she's not home.

[Stevie] - That's alright, she might be in the village trading- He digs in a chest and pulls out a brewing stand and some bottles

[Doc] Is watching him closely-

[Yaunfen] Sets the basket on the table and settles in to watch.

[Stevie] Goes through the motions, he does everything in the right order and in the right amount and soon a healing potion is bubbling away on the stand- Well, there's the first batch

[Doc] You did it right... the water didn't come from anywhere special... Let me see.

[Stevie] Hands one off to Doc-

[Doc] Tastes it and coughs explosively- That is vile! How--?? Here. Let me try. - They take the same ingredients fresh from the creative and go through all the motions. The finished potion is a totally different color and bubbling slightly-

[Stevie] - Er… Well yours does look a little different...

[Doc] But you watched me. We did the same thing! 

[Yaunfen] Takes the bottle and drinks a bit of it, licking their lips. - Tastes orangey.

[Stevie] - I don't know? Try using the ingredients I gathered instead of from creative?

[Doc] Okay, we'll switch. - They take out a fresh brewing stand and all the same ingredients again. - You make it with this one and I'll use your stuff.

[Stevie] Shrugs and does as Doc says, his potion turning out just the same as before-

[Doc] Just stares in annoyance at the two bottles. -in chat- Cp.... can you come over to Stevie's house please?

[CP] - Why?

[Doc] Chat- Because I asked you. And your brother and I are conducting an experiment. Don't bring Aether.

[CP] - Whatever

[Doc] Chat- Actually... can you get into the Nether on the candy seed without going through the cage? Since it's technically inside the server?

[CP] - I dunno, haven't tried

[Doc] -sigh- Your lack of curiosity astounds me sometimes... - To the others. - I have an idea. Stevie do you mind if LJ and Yaunfen hang with you for little while? I need to fetch something.

[Stevie] - Not at all, go ahead

[Moa] Have escaped the basket and are pecking curiously at a cinnamon mushrollem on Stevie's side of the table-

[Doc] Gives Yaunfen a kiss and changes before dashing towards Lie's house-

[CP] Is just lounging on the roof-

[Doc] Flies past him and tail fluff dusts him as they head for the cage-

[CP] Flicks a bit of fire at Doc's tail hair-

[Doc] YOW! - Stops to stick it in the pond and scowl at Cp- That was uncalled for.

[CP] - I thought it was funny, the fuck are you doing anyways

[Doc] Need to grab something from the nether and then back to Stevie's house. Wanna come with? You get to kill stuff.

[CP] Is considering it-

[Doc] It's going to be a short trip- They start trotting towards the hole-

[CP] Sighs and flies after Doc-

[Doc] Shoots down the narrow passage, mostly phasing through the walls and then opening a portal into the candy seed before rocketing inside. The seed is dark and they bowl over a few peppermint skeletons as they come through.

[CP] Flies up high to avoid the skeletons and shuts the opening- So what exactly are we getting?

[Doc] Potion ingredients, so mainly I need a blaze rod and a whole bunch of netherwort. I need some basic stuff here too but nothing I need to look for. Water, wood, stone. There's plenty of spiders around for eyes already.

[CP] - Got it, I'll get to the killing- He spawns his sword and pick

[Doc] Perfect. - They knock down some chocolate trees and dig up some jellybean cobbles. A bit of sniffing yields a single melon, and they swish their tail against the ground to harvest seeds for Yaunfen's Moas. They gather sugar-sand, canes and soda water from a small stream. - Okay got the overworld stuff.

[CP] Has gotten the eyes- Lets get to the Nether then

[Doc] You should lead. You don't need to build a physical portal.

[CP] Gets close to Doc and teleports them into the Nether and makes a disgusted noise at the sight- This is not what a Nether should look like...

[Doc] I don't know, it's looks okay to me. Certainly smells better then the regular nether. [The lava is hot strawberry stuff, like liquid twizzlers.] - They look up- Oh, I like the glowstone! They look like masses of fried eggs.

[CP] - It looks hideous

[Doc] chuckles- It's the nether, it's supposed to be hellish and ugly. - They're scouting around for a fortress-

[CP] - Not like this it's not...

[Doc] It's very... nutty looking too. - They take a curious bite of the netherrack - Tastes like... sweet peanuts.

[CP] - Fucking Nether, let's just get what we need and get out

[Doc] Okay okay. This might be the one time you don't want to be in the nether. - They walk a little bit - oh man... that HAS to be a fortress...

[CP] Looks at the brightly colored bricks- Yeah no, we are not staying here any longer than necessary

[Doc] Well kill a blaze then. I see something red and it's either a patch of netherworts or some mushrooms. - They step up a bit to investigate the patch on a little ledge above the fortress wall. The bricks are brightly colored like starburst candies all stacked tightly.

[CP] Takes off to find a blaze. It doesn't take long to find the weirdly stripped mobs and he kills a few, gathering the blaze rods and taking off to find Doc-

[Doc] Finds him first- Cp! Look at this! - They hold up a small red item in their claws- The netherworts are little squishy red bears! It's so CUTE.

[CP] Gags- Get that out of my face

[Doc] Grins anyway- I ate one just to see. You might actually like the taste, they're kinda cinnamon? But sorta hot?

[CP] - Whatever, can we leave this sickening sweet place now?

[Doc] Brightly - Sure! I'm done. Unless you want to grab a little ice cream for Aether or something.

[CP] Teleports them-

[Doc] Is now near Lie's haybales- That's a contrast of smells. Anyway. I'd like you to come with me over to Stevie's house. It won't take long. We're just going to do some brewing.

[CP] Groans- Do I really have to?

[Doc] It would be nice? Are you busy?

[CP] - Maybe

[Doc] Eyebrow- You may have a chance to gross me and or your brother out with nasty potions.

[CP] Sighs- Fine

[Doc] Shifts down and walks beside him- It's this brewing thing... I don't understand why I can go through the same recipie as Stevie and his brew tastes like liquid death.

[CP] - So does mine... Actually I'm not sure what Lie's taste like...

[Doc] Come to think of it... I'm not sure I've ever seen her brew a potion.

[CP] - Yeah she wasn't good at memorizing the recipes

[Doc] Oh... I'm not either. I just know the basic ones, I have the more obscure ones written down. - They tap on Stevie's door-

[Stevie] Opens it- Hey, you finally made it back

[Doc] Sorry, I had to do a little hunting to get what I needed, and I brought Cp. 

[Yaunfen] Is still sitting at the table playing with the Moas, they've pretty much eaten the mushrollem down to a nub. - Mada's back. What did you get? 

[Lj] Regards Cp with a bit of trepidation-

[CP] Scowls at LJ-

[Stevie] Clears space for Doc-

[Doc] So I brought a control. - They pull out some of the chocolate wood and make a crafting table from it. It's bright blue with a 2-tone pink checkered cloth draped over the top. 

[LJ] That is extremely cute. 

[Yaunfen] Yep. That's from my seed.

[CP] - It was nauseating…

[Stevie] - It couldn't have been that bad brother

[Doc] Makes a furnace to match, it's also blue and looks like a child's easy-bake oven. They pop some jelly-bean cobbles and licorice wheel coal in it to cook. - Can I have the rods please?

[CP] Tosses the rods to Doc-

[Yaunfen] Don't forget the bottles. Do you need sugar-sand? 

[Doc] Catches the brightly colored and striped rods- thank you. And I got some sand too. We had a nice little hunting/gathering trip. - They change the stone out for the sand to make some bottles-

[Stevie] Watches with interest-

[Yaunfen] Did you get melon? I have some if you didn't. - They put a few slices on the table and they sparkle with sugar crystals. 

[Doc] Is making the brewing stand - and filling the bottles with fizzy soda water-

[CP] - Can we hurry this along?

[Doc] I want to make sure everything is fresh, not from creative and this will be the control. - They set down the netherwort gummy bears - Yaunfen, you're going to go first. You're the native and we'l see how it goes and then we'll try. I'll walk you through it. 

[LJ] I'll watch the chicks. 

[Moas] Assorted peeping. 

[Yaunfen] Really?? Whoah. - They mix the ingredients as instructed and pull the finished bottles off the stand - 

[Doc] Takes on and sets the other on the table- Ready?

[Yaunfen] Has the second bottle- Yep!

[Stevie] - Here, I'll take the third- He takes the final bottle and readies himself

[Doc] Drinks and coughs explosively- 

[Yaunfen] Loud exclamation and shakes their head- ACK!

[LJ] Suprised laugh-

[Stevie] Quickly shakes his head- Oh nether, that's too much!

[Doc] That's... I don't even know! It's way too sweet!

[LJ] Perks up - Really? 

[Yaunfen] Shudders and sets the bottle on the table- 

[LJ] Takes it curiously and tastes it. - UGH. Okay... I know that taste... it's like fakey fruit flavored cough syrup!

[CP] Chuckles- Glad I didn't drink it

[Doc] Well... That raises a question then... If it's supposed to taste bad by nature... what happens if one of you two makes it with the same ingredients?

[Stevie] Motions towards his brother- Yours tend to taste a bit worse than mine

[CP] - Alright- He starts setting it up and making another health potion. It turns out a little darker then the others- Alright, you guys drank the previous ones

[Doc] Takes one gamely- 

[LJ] No way. I'm betting it'll be gross too. 

[Yaunfen] Takes another- It is a different color, but you have to try it too Cp.

[CP] - No I don't. I didn't have the previous one so I can't compare the tastes

[Stevie] Rolls his eyes and takes a bottle- Asshole

[Doc] Takes a tenative sip - BLECH. 

[Yaunfen] Makes a disgusted face- Somehow it's even worse!

[CP] Shrugs- That's just how our potions are

[LJ] Chuckles- Told ya. Cp just naturally exudes liquid hate into his brews. 

[Doc] But... Cp... Just... use my tools, humor me. Make any non-splash potion. - They indicate the setup from earlier. - I just want to watch. This whole thing is baffling.

[CP] Huffs but pulls out the spider eyes before creating another potion-

[Doc] Watches him closely- I don't get it... 

[Yaunfen] Maybe it's you? - Xe smiles- You put love in everything you make for people. 

[Doc] Blushes- Aww.

[Stevie] - Yeah, but mine pretty much taste just as bad, but I'm not nearly as hateful as my brother...

[Alexis] Returns home- Hey, I'm back

[Yaunfen] Looks askance at Cp and then back at Stevie- You are kinda bitter though... 

[Moas] Peeping and pecking all over the tools and ingredients on the table. 

[LJ] Cheerful wave- 

-There's also a sweet toasty smell coming from the little blue oven-

[Alexis] - Is everything okay?

[Stevie] - Working on potion problems

[Yaunfen] We're experimenting! 

[Doc] Is examining what Cp made and gives it a sniff. - COUGH

[Alexis] - You are aware that the potions from our seeds are about as vile as they can get, right?

[Doc] I don't know why though! - Here, watch me. - They take the same ingredients as Cp from the stacks and repeat his actions exactly before comparing the bottles- Now sniff both of them. They're harming potions so don't drink them. - Xe passes the bottles to Alexis- Cps is normal and Docs is more of a purple color-

[Alexis] - Yeah, Alexsezia's shown me her potions, that's about the same difference comparison rise

[Doc] Well, shit... Now I know, her potions are pretty good. But they usually don't fizz as much as mine....

[Yaunfen] It's okay Mada. 

[LJ] At least you got a bunch of good stuff while you were out? - He pops a Netherwort gummy bear in his mouth. -Ohh spicy sweet cinnamon. Tasty.

[CP] - Are we done here?

[Doc] I guess so. Thanks for participating at least. Say hi to Lie for me. I was actually headed over so Yaunfen could show her their new birdies. But it was mostly to give my mate a little space and we should probably be heading back.

[CP] - No

[Doc] Okay Cp. I'll see you around then. Sheesh. - At Stevie and Alexis- Do you two want to keep the extra equiptment? I have enough to make more. 

[Yaunfen] Holds up one of the little Moas for Alexis to see, and it wiggles it's little feet.

[Stevie] - I mean, we don't make potions that often...

[Alexis] - Yeah, but there's no harm in having the extra supplies. And those are adorable chicks Yaunfen

[CP] Teleports home-

[Doc] Okay. Then have fun tinkering. The bears are the netherworts and the fizzy blue stuff is the native 'water'- Indicates a few bottles of it. 

[Yaunfen] Thanks. Mada says they're gonna be huge. But still easier to contain then Fru. Especially since they can't fly.

[Alexis] - Well that's good, much less chance of escape

[Stevie] - Do you want me to at least walk you guys to the village?

[Doc] If you want too. 

[Yaunfen] Herds the chicks back into the basket-

[Stevie] - It's no problem. There's some stuff I wanted to get from Drillby anyways

[Doc] Gives him a small smile before holding the door for him, they wait until everyone is out and the door is shut so Alexis won't hear. - Really? Metal stuff or leather stuff? - eyebrows-

[Stevie] - Some sword repairs, still... Well, sex is still kinda off the table...

[Doc] That's was the other thing! You needed a sleeve. Something cold proof...

[Yaunfen] A sleeve? 

[LJ] Whispers to them- 

[Yaunfen] OH.

[Stevie] Turns bright red- Uh... Well… It's a bit more than that... You... You saw how much damage I did with my hands alone...

[Doc] Stops and blinks- Let's... take a detour... I think I have the answer to that dilemma at least!

[Yaunfen] Are we still going home? 

[Doc] Yes. Stevie should come with us. 

[Stevie] Is confused but trusts Doc and follows them-

[LJ] Chuckles - And the Doctor is making that face again~

[Yaunfen] That's mada's inspiration face. 

[Doc] Oh shush.

[Stevie] - Where exactly are we going?

[Doc] Thunder Castle. I need to pick TLOT's brain...

[Stevie] - Ah, got it

[Doc] Calls out to TLOT to meet hir and he's waiting on the outside porch as they walk up. 

[Steve] Is sitting in the shade of the giant mushroom on the porch- Hey guys! 

[Yaunfen] Races up the steps to show Steve the Moas and LJ just floats after him- 

[TLOT] Hello Stevie. Nice day, isn't it?

[Stevie] - For the most part yes

[Doc] TLOT... you can flip items by codes, can you make something it's opposite? 

[TLOT] Maybe? Is it a thing already on the list? 

[Doc] No, but it's an existing item and I need it to have the opposite effect. 

[TLOT] Promise me you're not pranking anyone...

[Doc] I swear.

[Stevie] Is starting to get the shape of things-

[Doc] Magma cream makes you fireproof. Can you reverse it to make a frost-proof cream? 

[TLOT] ... - He pulls a magma cream out of the creative. - Your powers have grown pretty unconventional, how about you lend a hand while I do this?

[Stevie] Watches- I mean, I... I don't think it's that important to be worked on immediately...

[Doc] Are you kidding? Now I just want to know if it will work! -

[TLOT] That's the spirit. - He holds the ball in one hand and takes Doc's in the other- 

-The pair focus on the ball of cream and it begins to glow slightly. The colors shading from reds to whites and then to a cold blue with a splash of pale orange.

[Stevie] - Guess we have to test it too...

[Doc] Makes a stack of them. - That's going to fall to me I think... You're the one with the powers. Here goes nothing - They toss one of the balls in the air and wince as it hits their hair with a splat. Xe walks over to Stevie before taking one of his hands in a handshake- hit me.

[Stevie] Focuses his powers on Doc-

[Doc] Shivers nervously as a thin film of ice forms on hir gloves and then flakes off like the tiniest dusting of snow- That's not so bad...

[Stevie] - Are you sure?

[Doc] Try harder-

[Stevie] Focuses more, channeling his cold-

[Doc] Braces themselves, but nothing much happens. - Oh thank goodness.

[Stevie] - So how long should this last?

[TLOT] I'd take three for any session. But judging by normal magma cream? One should be plenty for a quickie. 

[Doc] And I'm going to suggest you count to ten after applying it before pouncing on Alexis.

[Stevie] - Yeah... Thanks...- His thoughts travel to the conversation he'd had with his father

[TLOT] Slow smile- Ah, so that's how it is.

[Stevie] - Hm?

[Doc] Makes lots of copies and is bouncing stacks into Stevie's inventory.

[TLOT] Thinking about making a little crafting project of your own? Between you and Alexis?

[Stevie] Becomes even more red- That! Uh!

[TLOT] And something else... Your coding? 

[Doc] Gets the shape of it. - You're worried if you have a kid they might never grow up...

[Stevie] - I... It was just a conversation!

[Doc] I can see why it would be a concern though.

[TLOT] I think it's one of those questions you won't have an answer for until you try.

[Stevie] - Yeah but we're not trying... At least, not for that...

[TLOT] Well then you should ask Lie for some of her chaste berries. Just in case.

[Stevie] - Yeah... Probably a good idea...


	433. Sorpotel, Island time, Sick Licht, Dragon Fight, Peaceful Interlude

[Ashe] Is entering the barracks, looking for Winston. He has a question about something in his mothers paperwork-

[Sorpotel] Is sweeping the floor cheerfully and stops to greet him. - Can I help you... [She's a bit confused by his tail and little wings.] ...young sir?

[Ashe] - Ah, do you know where Winston is? I'm going over my mothers paperwork and I have some questions

[Sorpotel] I saw him this morning? But not since. everyone seems to be out today. Hoff and Moth have the kids playing outside, and Francis, Baconn and Hock are on patrol.

[Ashe] - I see... I may have to fly around a bit then...

[Sorpotel] Looks at his wings curiously, she's obviously wondering how they can hold him up, being so small in comparison to his humanish form. - It must be grand to just be able to fly. I saw an orange beast yesterday evening with wings so large... it looked as big as a cloud.

[Ashe] - Probably Celine, she's still fairly young though

[Sorpotel] I do not know? There was a smaller figure flying unaided at her heels as well.

[Ashe] - Probably MB, he's in charge of taking care of her... Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Ashe

[Sorpotel] Curtseys- I am Sorpotel. The master rescued me and two younglings.

[Ashe] - Yeah, that sounds like him, he helped my mom get my egg

[Sorpotel] Is he your father then?

[Ashe] - What? No!

[Sorpotel] But... not to be disrespectful... you look humanish?

[Ashe] - Oh, that's because my actual form is too large to fit well in here. I have the ability to switch between the forms when necessary

[Sorpotel] Eyes sparkle a little - How marvelous! This place is so full of wonderful things.

[Ashe] - Yeah, it's a real useful ability when you're an ender dragon

[Sorpotel] An Ender dragon..? Oh sir... forgive my impertinence! I know your kind are great and terrible, swift to anger, and as unstoppable as the march of time!

[Ashe] - Quick to anger? I wouldn't really say that... Well, unless it's Pinwheel

[Sorpotel] Eyes dart about a bit as if afraid someone might hear- Sir... the ender dragon of my world... I've heard stories.

[Ashe] - It's alright, all the dragons here are friendly... Mom would sit on them if they weren't... Well, if she were fully grown again that is

[Sorpotel] I am troubled to hear of this. Is your mother thin and ailing? I could make her something nutrious to help her heal if you'd like.

[Ashe] - Oh no, she has a rebirth cycle and it recently ticked over again. She's a baby again

[Sorpotel] Ah, then you are commanding in her stead?

[Ashe] - For now, but it's not a type of work that I'm used to...

[Sorpotel] At least this seems a peaceful place. It would be far more daunting to take a general's place in wartime.

[Ashe] - Yeah... And I know he's seen a lot of it. Our Master has led many battles before, but he puts his mobs in danger as a last resort. He doesn't want to see us harmed...

[Sorpotel] I am just glad to be away from the nether... It's so much nicer in the sunshine.

[Ashe] - Yeah, I'm glad I'm not stuck in the End either, well, I better be off to find Winston, it was nice talking to you!- He turns to leave and as he does there's a loud clap of thunder and rain begins to pour- Or not...

[Sorpotel] Goes to the door and looks out- So much water is a curiousity. It is as if riches just rained from the sky.

[Ashe] - Perhaps for you, but for me it is painful

[Sorpotel] Why is that?

[Ashe] - All creatures from the End are harmed by water, it burns us like fire does most others

[Sorpotel] That is not what I was told..? Perhaps things are different here.

[Ashe] - What were you told?

[Sorpotel] shivers- That the End is place of pitch black oceans, and the terrible beast that dwells there hides in their depths.

[Ashe] - Pitch black oceans? Perhaps you are referring to void which surrounds the islands?

[Sorpotel] No... it was different once? No one know what changed. But they are true islands. The enders were driven into the Overworld and in the past they sometimes visited the Nether. I was told they do not like to speak of it.

[Ashe] - Well, it's not my seed, but perhaps TLOT might now...

[Sorpotel] I do not know of whom you speak.

[Ashe] - He's the native brine of your seed, and the first native of this one. He came from the same place you did, so he might know something

[Sorpotel] Perhaps? - She's watching the rain while she talks to him, leaning a little on the broom, which is basically a tight bundle of straw tied with spider thread.

[Ashe] - Well, I'd offer to escort you to meet him, but I'm afraid I'm stuck in here until the rain stops

[Sorpotel] Then I can offer you my hospitality at least. - She goes into one of the rooms and fetches a pair of wool blocks for him to sit on.

[Ashe] - Thank you- He sits down and brings his tail to rest on his lap so it isn't in anybody's way as he pulls out a book

[Aether] Is desperately trying to open the doors because she wants to go outside except it's still raining-

[Lie] - Aether... We can't go out in the rain, you'll get cold...

[Aether] Whines-

[Lie] Thinks for a moment before shooting off a quick message to CP and calling Blake over to her- Go grab a toy Blake... Aether? Do you wanna go outside?

[Aether] Nods-

[Lie] - Okay, but we're gonna have to go somewhere else to go outside, okay?- She holds her arms open for her daughter who toddles over and lets herself be picked up

[Blake] Gets a squeaky rubber chicken and comes back waith some excited wagging.

[Lie] Smiles a little before opening a portal out onto the beach of Dawns island where it's nice and sunny-

[Aether] Starts squirming excitedly-

[Lie] Looks around-

[Blake] Runs around sniffing stuff, including the TV they came out of before determining that it's all familiar. He gives Lie the best curious eybrow he can manage.

[Lie] Shrugs a little- It's sunny, warm, and someplace she can run around without hiding her eyes- She looks down the beach and narrows her eyes as she spots a figure laying on the beach that's strikingly pale- But maybe we should head towards the house a bit... I'm not sure what that is and I don't think I want to find out

[Blake] Woof?

[Lie] Heads up the familiar trail towards Dawn's house and watches as Aether reaches out for branches and leaves as they go-

[Blake] Occasional squeaking-

[Lie] The house finally comes into view and she sets Aether down as she goes to sit on the porch and watches child start chasing a few chickens, with a small laugh she summons up a vine with a bright flower on the end to get Aether's attention and her child starts chasing the flower around-

-There's a faint grinding sound from the little shed-

[Blake] Suspicious noise-

[Aether] Happy loud laugh-

-The noise slows down and stops- 

[Mort] Comes into view- Sally? Oh, hey Lie. - He's just wearing shorts and an open shirt, his fingers are covered in clay.

[Blake] Chuff around the toy-

[Lie] - Hm? Oh, hey Mort, sorry if we're disturbing you but Aether wanted to play outside and it's currently raining on the server...

[Mort] Gets a small wet cloth to wipe his hands and comes out- It's fine. We've had quite a bit of company lately. Zly even made a new friend, heh. 

[Lie] - Yeah, I saw something down on the beach, but I didn't approach to see what it was...

[Aether] Trips and falls-

[Blake] Runs to check on her-

[Mort] Probably for the best... There are Slenders about...

[Aether] Works on standing-

[Lie] - There are?

[Zly Wilk] -pops his head out of the shed at the familiar voice. He's without his coat or vest and has his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows - Oh! Hey, Lie.

[Mort] Yeah... Slenderman himself is off doing something and we got volunteered to host the manor while he's gone since this is a safe spot for it. I wouldn't go wandering in the jungle...

[Lie] - Zly! I didn't realize you were out here, and if Slender has had to leave the manor like this...

[Zly Wilk] - Yeah, Doc brought us out to get our "IRL legs", as it were. We were actually going to call Doc, but since you're here we can hop back whenever you head back.

[Lie] - Sure, I don't mind a couple hitch hikers

[Aether] Goes running towards the shed-

[Mort] You want to play too Aether? Just stay off the shelves!

-The shed has some shelves of drying pots and little sculptures. Mostly tiny animals. It also has an electric kiln up on concrete blocks. There's a kickwheel with a half trimmed bowl upside down on the wheel and a cloth covered table with some globs of kneaded clay and tools.

[Lazur] - Is in the pottery shed, cleaning clay off of her hands as she heads for the door. -

[Aether] Bumps right into her-

[Mort] Hopped out of the way. - So much energy!

[Lazur] - is a little flustered at the sudden appearance of a baby but gamely tries to hide it. Cheerfully to Aether - Whoa! Careful, little one.

[Lie] - Yeah, she has been going non stop since she figured out walking, luckily her favorite wolf can keep up most of the time

[Blake] Sneaks up next to Mort, who watches him uneasily- Squuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeaaaak.

[Mort] Well then. Nice to see you too. 

[Aether] Starts touching just about everything she can reach in the shed-

[Lazur] - finishes cleaning herself up and quickly makes for the exit, skirting carefully around the child-

[Mort] Hurrys after her to supervise as she heads for a bucket with a cling film wrap over the top.

[Aether] Reaches for the bucket babbling a bit of nonsense-

[Zly Wilk] - looks on from the doorway with a slightly melancholy smile -

-The bucket has a skim of clear water on the top and it's all gloopy white clay mush filling the rest of it-

[Aether] Reaches both hands as far in as she can and starts splashing-

[Mort] Uh, Aether-! Lie???

[Lie] - Yeah?

[Mort] I think Aether will need a bath soon...

[Lie] - That's alright, she usually does- She starts trying to tame the vine she had sent winding all over Dawn's yard

[Aether] Is already almost completely covered from splashing and then attempts to climb into the bucket-

[Mort] Grabs her to keep her from getting in- Aether!

[Aether] Points at him- Bo!

[Mort] Moves her way from the bucket. - How about I give you something firm enough to shape? And you promise not to eat it?

[Aether] Mischievous laugh-

[Mort] I'm not sure I like that noise.... 

[Blake] Starts squeezing the squeak toy a lot- squeak squeak squeak

[Lie] - So Zly, have you at least been enjoying being out here again?

[Aether] Little flicker of flame-

[Mort] Maybe that's something you should do outside...

[Zly Wilk] - Oh, yes. There were so many things I'd forgotten about. The digital realm is great, but in some ways it can be just a slight imitation of the real world. 

[Lazur] - mumbles - it can be a bit too real at times, too.

[Aether] Heads straight back towards the bucket-

[Lie] - Mort said you made a friend?

[Mort] Picks her up this time. - I think we should go back outside...

[Blake] Growls around the toy because Mort is holding Aether.

[Zly Wilk] - Mort is being a little sarcastic... I came to an understanding with a Creepypasta that I'd crossed paths with in the past.... and ened up playing video games with it, as strange as that sounds. - Memories of his encounter with Polybius are strong and easy for Lie to read -

[Lie] - Oh Polybius, he does seem like one of the grumpier members of the house... I've ran into him a couple times before too

[Mort] Goes gingerly around the wolf and take Aether outside before putting her down in the sand again. The child is liberally spattered with white clay and her hands are covered.

[Blake] Follows him and bumps him once Aether is down-

[Aether] Takes off running towards Blake to hug him-

[Blake] Looks unhappy at her getting clay all over him- 

[Aether] - Bla!

[Mort] So uh... Lie? I take it Aether does the fire thing like Cp?

[Lie] - Hmm? Yeah, she does... Especially when throwing a tantrum

[Mort] She kinda washed a little over her a minute ago.

[Lie] - Better than usual

[Aether] Lets go of Blake and points at Mort again- Bo!

[Zly Wilk] Yeah... it's strange. I blamed him for years for what happened to my son. But i guess you can't hold a grudge against a force of nature. Not that I have to like it, but it makes it a little easier to get closure. 

[Lie] - You... You had a son?

[Mort] Mischevious- Hey Aether? I bet I can make a bigger flame then you.

[Aether] Giggles-

[Mort] He focuses and there's a growing emerald light from the center of his ribcage, it washes over him and dances in his hair and around his fingers as pale green flames. A few little shoots in the sand plump up greener around his feet.

[Aether] Gets an excited face and sets herself on fire as well-

[Mort] Tries harder to spread the flames and be brighter then her-

[Blake] Keeping his distance-

[Aether] Screwed up face of concentration-

[Mort] Swings his hands around a little to leave trails of light as well. The plants around his feet throw off some eagar flowers and the center of his ribs is partly concealed by his open shirt, but a bit hard to look at-

[Zly Wilk] - Back when I was a young man, long before i became a digital entity, I dated this girl.... We broke up when I went into the service. By the time she found out that she was pregnant, she was dating someone new. She told the guy the baby was his. I didn't find out the truth until later. Sam had issues, and an encounter with Polybius pushed him over the edge. His mother and I, we had just started trying to rebuild our relationship, but my obsession with finding his killer drove us apart again.

[Aether] Concentration face suddenly breaks and her flames halt- Uh oh- She then giggles

[Lie] - Oh Zly… I'm so sorry...

[Blake] Sniff and then a face- 

[Mort] Turns his fire off with a snap of his fingers- I win. Wait... uh-oh what?

[Aether] Just giggles again-

[Lazur] - scanning Mort and Aether - wow... amazing energy levels...-

[Blake] Makes his- 'Something stinks' unhappy whine-

[Mort] Lie... Aether uh-ohed. That's probably worry-some, right?

[Lie] - Probably a poopy diaper

[Mort] Blech.

[Zly Wilk] Thanks.... I mean, the pain will never go away, but that was a long time ago, and now we have more pressing issues than old vendettas. Still...I sometimes wonder what happened to Sam's mother after i disappeared into the digital realm.

[Lie] Holds her arms open for Aether- Well, since you can get out here again, do you think you might like to try to get a message to her? CP might have luck tracking her down for you...

[Aether] Goes to mom-

[Mort] Picks some of the flowers at his feet and walks nearer to the others. 

[Blake] Follows him closely and squeaks the toy some more. 

[Mort] Do you have to do that?

[Blake] looks him dead in the eyes- Sqqqqquuuuuueeeeeaaaaakkkk

[Zly Wilk] - rubs the back of his head selfconciously - I... I don't know about that... It's been decades... and any explanation would just lead to more questions that would be difficult to answer. It might be best to leave it alone.

[Lie] - Alright. it was just an offer- She lays Aether down and starts changing her diaper, putting the old dirty one in her inventory

[Mort] Plus she will have aged and you will be the same... Whoah. Lie, did you just make the dirty diaper vanish? 

[Lie] - I guess? I mean I just put it in my inventory...- She looks at how dirty her daughter in and decides she can just go pants less-

[Zly Wilk] - That and I look a lot different now than i did when i was human. She'd probably never even recognize me if she saw me.

[Mort] So you can, wash it later I guess? Beats a diaper bag.

[Lie] - Putting it in the inventory automatically cleans it. And you wouldn't necessarily have to see her Zly, your voice over the phone or a note in your writing might be recognizable enough

[Zly Wilk] I'll definitely think about it.

[Lie] - Good- She watches Aether take off after a chicken

[Lazur] -at Mort- That was a pretty amazing display of power... does it take a toll on you to generate flames like that?

[Mort] No, it's what's keeping me going really. They're not actually hot. I'm making my aura visible. Truthfully... the thing that makes it useful is the same reason he hates me- points at Blake.

[Aether] Grabs a few feathers-

[Lie] - Aether no!

-Chicken makes a very loud pained noise as it looses a couple feathers-

[Lazur] Oh? What's that?

[Mort] I'd have to go get it, it's- it's in the house. Blake used a wolfskin belt to transform intially. I have it now. It lets me shape my energy into more solid things. Usually I just wrap it around one arm and it makes a huge muscly werewolf arm around mine. I can't use it like he did.

[Lazur] Hm... It sounds vaguely similar to how Zly uses the gem in his gauntlet to help harness his energy into solid mass.

[Mort] Ask me later, I don't want to try it when Blake is here...

[Blake] Starts squeaking the toy very deliberately

[Lazur] -nods- understood.

[Aether] Comes back over- Ma!

[Lie] - Hmm? What is it? Are you thirsty?

[Aether] Nods-

[Lie] - Okay, hang on- She pulls out a bottle of apple juice- Thanks for making this by the way Zly, Aether loves it

[Zly Wilk] -smiles- You're welcome. Glad you had a use for it. 

[Aether] Greedily starts drinking and wanders around a little with it in one hand-

[Zly Wilk] -chuckles- aaaand i can always make more.

[Mort] Smiles at her- And the pit crew has changed the tires and refueled her. She's ready for more action!

[Lie] - She'll probably crash soon enough

[Zly Wilk] at least she'll sleep well once we get back.

[Lie] - She might fall asleep before that. Where's Dawn by the way?

[Mort] She went to check the Morganheutengesterwelt. It was kinda stormy last night.

[Lie] - Ah, alright

[Lazur] -shudders- I didn't like that storm...

[Lie] - Yeah storms out here can be a bit intense

[Mort] Eh, it's a tropical island. There isn't much to break the wind if it comes from the beach side.

[Lazur] Everything is a bit more intense out here...

[Aether] Falls in the dirt in the garden-

[Mort] You are just determined to be filthy Aether.

[Aether] Stands back up and yawns a little-

[Lie] - I think someone is about ready to go home... Zly, do you or Lazur need to grab anything before we leave?

[Zly Wilk] - yeah, got to grab my coat and a couple things out of one of the chests. Be right back... -goes in the house with Lazur. They both return shortly with all their gear stowed in their inventory- 

[Mort] It's been nice having you guys. I hope you had fun at least. 

[Lie] Goes and picks Aether up- Come on Blake, you can annoy Mort and Dawn another day

[Blake] little head toss- Urf.

[Lazur] -Thank you again, Mort, and tell Dawn we're eternally grateful for all you've done for us. 

[Zly Wilk] Yes, and tell her sorry we left without saying our farewells in person.

[Mort] I think it'll be okay. And I'm sure you'll see us again before long. Heck, we might need a break ourselves with the creepypastas here.

[Lie] - Mort, do you mind if we use your computer? Just so we don't have to go all the way back to the beach...

[Mort] Go ahead. It's in the living room at the moment.

[Lie] - Thank you- She leads the way and creates an opening back to the server- Bye Mort! Give Dawn my regards!

[Aether] - Be be

[Mort] Waves-

[Zly Wilk] -follows Lie through the portal and feels a slight twinge of sadness as his resolution goes back down. 

[Lazur] - follows Zly and, in contrast, feels a sense of relief as she reenters the familiar digital space and her skin tone and hair color readjusts to their normal state -

[Lie] Waits for Blake to jump through before shutting the portal- Well, it's good to have you guys back. I'm sure the two of you will be figuring out how to make your own portals in no time

[Lazur] - Indeed. I used to make portals betweendigital domains, but never to the outside world.

[Zly Wilk] Yeah. Good... uh, to be back. Guess we better go home, make sure i didn't leave the apple press running while we were away. 

[Lie] - Be safe

[Aether] Is almost dead asleep-

[Zly wilk] We will... Thanks again. - Zly and Lazur brave the rain and head back to their house in the woods.-

[Licht] Hangs up her phone with a sigh before sniffling. She had a horrible cold and decided that calling into work was her best course of action. She shuffles back to her couch and wraps the blanket there around herself before laying back down-

[EAlex] Hears her sneeze from the other room and slips out of the computer to check on her, He comes down the hall and taps on the doorframe with one hand behind his back. His hair is a bit messy and there's a distinct scent of woodsmoke on him. - Licht?

[Licht] - What?

[EAlex] Oh dear... you don't look so good. Have you been crying?

[Licht] - No, I'm just sick, it happens

[EAlex] It's not much, but I brought you something?

[Licht] Pulls the blanket back a little to look-

[EAlex] Gently hands her a bowl of hot rabbit stew and puts an emerald the size of her fist on her blanket.

[Licht] - While I appreciate the food... What's with the jewel?

[EAlex] I found it. They're pretty darn rare except in certain biomes and depths. The Testificates use them as currency. I just... thought you might think it was pretty.

[Licht] - Oh... Thank you- She does take the stew though and eats a little of it

[EAlex] So... what kind of sick is it? Spider bite? I didn't think there were wither skeletons or elder guardians out here?

[Licht] - It's just a very common illness out here. It's caused by germs

[EAlex] What's a germ?

[Licht] - It's a living creature that's invisible to the eye but can cause havoc in a human's body. Colds are mild though, it should be gone in a few days though if I get plenty of rest

[EAlex] Tiny invisible monsters are attacking you? That's terrible! Can I help fight them off somehow?

[Licht] - No, human bodies have similar things inside of us that fight germs off, mostly our white blood cells

[EAlex] Well... what can I do to help?

[Licht] - There really isn't that much you can do. I really just need to rest and make sure I stay hydrated and fed- She shivers a bit and pulls the blanket closer

[EAlex] I guess I could... do you want me to tidy up? I could do the dishes?

[Licht] - There shouldn't be much, but if you want...

[EAlex] I'm all over it! You yell if you need anything.

[Licht] Lays back down after setting the bowl of stew aside-

[Sky] - thinking pretty loud thoughts about the past and what Liz wants. Shi wants to meet hir mom. But the thing is.. He's not sure if they want to meet h i r. - -He's going for a walk as he thinks and happens to be passing by Lie's house.-

[CP] Has Aether and grumbles as the loud thoughts bounce against his brain. He goes and opens the door, accidentally letting Aether out- Oi! Go think somewhere else! I can feel all of that!

[Notch] Jumps in surprise at Cp's sudden noise-

[Sky] - lets out a tiny eep as Aether zooms toward him once CP opens the door to yell at him. He picks Aether up as she gets close out of habit - Sorry! Lot on my mind! 

[Aether] Happy giggle-

[CP] - So I can feel

[Notch] Goes back to fishing in the little pond, he's still kinda listening though.

[Sky] - bounces Aether on his hip- Liz wants to meet hir mom... But I don't think she wants to meet hir... I think Liz wasn't meant to hatch. And I don't like the thought of what that might mean

[CP] - So what? If it's protection you wanna take I can think of two options right off the bat

[Aether] Starts playing with Sky's scarf-

[Sky] Oh? Who would you suggest? 

[CP] - Well the first would be wait for Endrea to get big again and take her with you

[Notch] Pulls up a pair of iron boots and tosses them onto the cobbles with a clank- sigh-

[Sky] and the other option? 

[CP] - Somehow convince Pinwheel to go with you?

[Notch] Over his shoulder- You could always ask Doc? I mean, if you just want another dragon to go with. I'd say Gk, but he's rather busy lately. And I don't think Celine is much of a fighter...

[Aether] - Fa fa!

[Sky] Oof.. Well I can't wait, Liz has been getting impatient, and I'm not sure Pinwheel will agree so... Doc it is I guess. - bounces Aether a bit before smiling- Do you want your dad, hmm? 

[Aether] Shakes her head- Fa fa!

[Sky] How about your grandpa? 

[Notch] Comes over with the boots in one hand and has an idea. - Hey Aether? - He puts his hands in each of the boots and does a little tapping dance on the edge of the koi pond basin for her- Ya- ta ta tata.

[Aether] Laughs- Fa fa! Fa fa!

[CP] Huffs a little-

[Notch] Takes a little bow- Hehe.

[Sky] - small smile- would you like your daughter, CP? I'll get out of your hair. 

[CP] - Nah, seems she wants her grandpa

[Notch] I'll take her then- He holds out his hands for the child-

[Sky] - hoists Aether up and over to Notch with a hum- 

[Notch] Bounces her a little before giving her a hug- Hey there.

[Aether] Hugs him back-

[Sky] How adorable... Well, have fun. - Starts off to go find Doc-

[CP] Decides to follow, curious about what the solution to Sky's problem will be-

[Doc] Is actually playing in the bay with Yaunfen. Deerheart is sitting on the shore leaning on Waffles and holding Izzy. The Moa chicks are all asleep in their basket-

[Sky] - as he approaches- Hey Doc, I got a question for you! 

[Doc] Has just dived under and doesn't hear- 

[Yaunfen] Goes after them with a flick of tail-

[Deer] - Give them a moment Sky, hello CP

[CP] Flips Deer off-

[Sky] Hello Deer. I may need to borrow Doc for a bit, if it's no trouble. 

[Waffles] Mrrr at Skye

[Deer] - Of course not

[Moa] chicks- soft little snores

[Doc] Shoots out of the water and flops with a huge splash that sends plumes sizzling into the lava flows from the castles bridge- 

[Yaunfen] Pounces them with a loud laugh and gets taken for a ride as the bigger dragon races through the water.

[CP] Decides to fireball Doc-

[Doc] Gets hit in the leg and roars in alarm before crashing back into the water- 

[Yaunfen] Hey! - They curl and shoot down to lift Doc up and shove them onto shore- 

[Doc] Hits the sand with hir front paws- what the fuck was that for???

[CP] - You're needed

[Doc] Is rinsing the back leg that got hit and there's the slightest smell of burnt fur- You're psychic! You could have gotten my attention that way!

[Sky] - a bit embarrassed by what CP did - 

[Yaunfen] Sticks their tongue out at Cp-

[CP] - Where's the fun in that?

[Doc] Gives Cp a look- What is it now?

[CP] Points at Sky-

[Yaunfen] Hops onto the shore and shakes off- 

[Doc] Looks at Sky curiously-

[Sky] Liz wants to meet hir mom. And I'd feel better having someone who could help us not get smushed if the dragons are hostile. 

[Doc] Ah, I see. Yeah, I'll help. 

[Yaunfen] I want to go too! 

[Doc] A bit suprised, - Are you sure? 

[Yaunfen] Yeah, I'm an adult now and almost as big as you. We're just going as heavies right? Two big dragons are more intimidating then one.

[Deer] Worried a bit- Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] What? Oh... the chicks. Can I leave them with you? Please? I want to help.

[Deer] - I suppose... But please, listen to what your Mada tells you to do, okay?

[Yaunfen] Absolutely! 

[Doc] Is a bit proud and the burn on hir back leg is already almost healed-

[Sky] Yaunfen may be a... Bit cuter than what they're used to. - small chuckle - 

[Doc] Steps out of the water and shakes their mane out artfully- I bet I'm brighter then what they're used too either. Heh.

[Skyy Nah... An odd combination, though. I can go get Liz if you want to go now? 

[Doc] Streches a little- If it's okay with my mate...?

[Yaunfen] We are leaving mom with the critters and the baby...

[Deer] - If you want too...

[Doc] Then I guess we're ready when you are.

[Sky] Alright be right back. - leaves and returns momentarily with Liz bouncing happily on hir lil feeties-

[Liz] Hoi! 

[Doc] Should I bring anything in particular?

[Sky] Hmmm... Are you able to Make your own armor? 

[CP] - You are not borrowing my obsidian set

[Doc] For this shape? I've never done it before, but I don't see why not. I've made plenty of clothing out of things you'd never expect.

[Sky] Well if you can't that's fine, I was just wondering. I could make some some other time. 

[Yaunfen] Minces a little- I get armor?

[Doc] No, I can. Just.... give me a sec.

[Liz] I have mine! somewhere... 

[Deer] - Is the armor really necessary?

[Sky] Not really, I just worry. 

[Deer] Little bit of relief-

[Doc] Is scrolling through the creative, looking at items. 

[Yaunfen] Use bedrock! 

[Doc] That's not a bad idea actually... - they take out a chunk. - Too bad it's kinda ugly-

[Yaunfen] And obsidian! 

[Doc] Both together or seperately? 

[Yaunfen] Seperately. and Liz should be diamond.

[Liz] - does a little hop and in a second shi has a breastplate on. Its backwards. Oof. - 

[Doc] Dumps out some blocks and starts melting and manipulating it in midair-

[Deer] Watches Doc with a bit of pride, seeing as how her mate no longer requires a surface to work their ability on-

[Doc] Spreads the bedrock plates out like a fan of playing cards and fits them onto Yaunfen before buckling them with straps. 

[Yaunfen] Now I can be even more immovable if I want. Thanks mada!

[Doc] Little snort of laughter before working some obsidian to fit hir own body, and two sideplates that leave hir mane coming up between them like a centurion's helmet.

[CP] - Yeah... That's ugly

[Doc] Everyone's a critic....

[Liz] - reequips hir breastplate and its on right this time. It was clearly made for hir, and has some clips on the sides, possibly for a rider? - There we go!

[Sky] It's not that bad... 

[Doc] Makes a quick diamond helm and sets it on Liz's head- Shall we then?

[Liz] Thanks Doc! Lessgo meet my mom! 

[Doc] Touches Deerheart's cheek with the tiniest tip of hir tongue in lieu of a kiss. Xe makes a portal outside and waits for the others to all cross through before shutting it again. 

[Yaunfen] Which way do we go?

[Liz] This way! - Starts off into the darkness with Sky chasing after hir so shi doesn't get too far-

[Doc] Follows- 

[Yaunfen] It's weird out here. Cold and dark.

[Liz] Alan says it feels like home! —slowed down for Sky-

[Doc] It's staticky and easy to get lost... It's home for Alan I think because Gamet wandered out her for quite some time...

[Liz] Yeah! Alan doesn't remember anything beyond this stuff.

[Sky] Alan's lucky he got here when he did. He's a bit funky but... He might have been worse. 

[Yaunfen] I'm glad he's getting better about touching stuff without freaking out.

[Liz] I have to carry him around usually... Oh! We're almost there! 

[Doc] Sniffs around a bit. - How do we play this? Diplomacy or intimidation?

[Sky] Depending on who we meet, maybe diplomacy? -they're approaching a seed and Sky is clearly apprehensive-

[Doc] Then you should lead the way-

[Sky] Yeah... - He opens the way in and it's to a green field that seems empty of everything but grass-

[Yaunfen] This looks... normal. 

[Doc] Head high and tail twitching with alertness.

[Sky] This is the overworld. - Steps in and Liz looks around curiously. -

[Sky] - looks up at the sky overhead - 

[Doc] Do we need to go to The End?

[Sky] We will... 

-overhead a few large shapes fly by - 

[Yaunfen] Looks up- 

[Doc] I guess I'm building an End portal then.... - They start taking blocks from the creative-

[Sky] No need. Put those away Doc. 

[Doc] Oh? Do you have a different way?

-the shapes are dragons high, high up. They fly by again. -

[Sky] Yes. 

[Yaunfen] We have company? Look up!

[Doc[ Hmm? Oh!

[Dragon 1] - Swoops down and lands heavily by Sky, letting out a tiny roar in his face. -

[Sky] You haven't been brushing your teeth, Rivet. - wipes saliva off his face-

[Doc] Moves close behind Sky protectively-

[Rivet] - snuffs Sky's hair and then looks at Doc - Who? -sniffs at doc - 

[Doc] I am called Doc, and this is my child Yaunfen. 

[Yaunfen] Whiskers blowing a bit artfully in the breeze.

[Rivet] Dooooc. And Yanfen. Nicce. - Completely calm as Sky feels around his neck before finding the hook on the back of his breastplate, which actually blends in with his scales.- Who little one? 

[Doc] This is Liz.

[Rivet] Liz.... Can't be Liz. Too tiny. Wrong colors.

[Sky] - pulling himself up onto Rivet's back - That's Liz junior. Liz, say hi to your cousin thrice removed.

[Liz] Hi! -wide eyed curiosity at Rivet, who just accommodates Sky.-

[Rivet] Oh! - craning head to look back at Sky- We go meet Great One? - Hopping a bit excitedly as the clips on his breastplate glow brightly, and Sky shifts around a bit. -

[Sky] Yep! You think you can open a way big enough? I know you were getting pretty good at it when I left... Doc, from here it may not be as friendly. I think only the younglings are on the overworld right now. Which means the ones we have to worry about are in the End.

[Liz] Sounds scary... Should I be worried Skee? 

[Doc] I'm ready. 

[Yaunfen] Little clicky claws-

[Sky] - Coaxes Rivet in a few circles before Rivet barrels ahead in the field and leaps, pixels falling away in a large portal into the End as he roars. They can hear Sky yelp as they vanish into the portal-

[Liz] Sky! -Rushes after in a panic-

[Doc] Jumps after them with Yaunfen by hir side-

-The End... Looks strikingly like a monochrome version of the overworld. They're far above the current patch of land, which is... Well it looks like a white forest. Sky is clinging to Rivet's back while

Rivet flaps his wings to keep them up. In the far distance they can see huge dragons, but just barely. - 

[Yaunfen] Falls like a stone- FUCK!

[Doc] Swoops down to grab them before they hit the ground and barely manages it- 

[Yaunfen] Toes just brushing the ground - Thanks mada...

[Liz] - Sinks a bit but wobbly floats by Rivet, shi latches onto the side of the dragon for stability as Sky guides them down to worriedly check on Yaunfen and Doc -

[Sky] Sorry! You guys okay? 

[Doc] I wasn't expecting the portal to open above ground level. I can sort of fly, but my child cannot. 

[Yaunfen] Wilts a little- I'm okay...

[Sky] Sorry! Rivet's good at making them, not at directing them. - Reaches over to touch the clips on Liz's breastplate, it glows and then shi falls into line with Rivet with a surprised noise. - 

[Doc] Mistakes happen. It's understandable. If we must fly, I can carry Yaunfen. 

[Sky] I think you should be good. I'd offer to hook Yaunfen in line, but I don't have the supplies on me to make another set of clips. I hooked Liz in just so shi doesn't fall.

[Rivet] - blepping as he hovers by the two, looking out past the forest at the distant dragons. - 

[Liz] - Doing little foot wiggles with curious eyes, given she's just floating. - This is cool.. 

[Yaunfen] Does a little bunch and hop into a tree. - I can keep up. Let's go. 

[Doc] Smiles softly- same.

[Rivet] -Tears off into the distance once Sky prods him, and they can all hear Liz yelp at the speed.-

[Doc] Goes fast as is their wont normally-

{Yaunfen] Agressive parkour on treetops.

[Sky] Easy Rivet!

[Rivet] -Pouting but slows down so Doc and Yaunfen don't have to haul ass after them.-

[Liz] -Awkwardly bobbing along with Rivet and looking around at everything-

-Below they can catch sight of Enders doing their own things among the trees. Several look up at them and vwoop away!-

[Yaunfen] Notices the enders but makes a point to not look directly at them- 

[Doc] Was keeping pace pretty easily-

[Sky] -Glancing around as Rivet flies, it's very quiet compared to what he's used to. The dragons they could see in the distance before are closer now and circling over the void between islands, almost lazily. One is Blue, One is Orange.-

-They're not close enough to see them yet.-

[Yaunfen] Showing off a little, they take a decent-sized leap off an outcrop and bound off a stand of trees to the ground, bunching and galloping through the grass and underbrush. 

[Doc] Launding more lightly, but still mostly running-

[Endermen] -Startled Vwooping!-

[Rivet] -Bouncing his legs happily as he nyoooms right at the void and the dragons!-

[Sky] -Just along for the ride, at this point.-

[Liz] Skeee! Are we almost there yet?

[Doc] Playfully scatters some enders-

[Endermen] -Vwoop!-

[Rivet] Ccccore! -Skids to a floaty hover before the blue dragon-

[Core] -Comes around to a hover and looks at Rivet, and then Sky.- Yes Rivet? Is... Wait! Is that...

[Rivet] Need a bridge! One of us can't fly! -Gestures past Liz at Doc and Yaunfen-

[Liz] Hoi!

[Core] Are,... You headed to the great one with them, sweetie?

[Sky] -Softly- Yes, we are. If you could help us, Corelin, that would be wonderful.

[Orange Dragon] -Gliding over to hover by Core, baring teeth at the others-

[Core] Of... Of course. Hush, Tril. They need assistance crossing.

[Doc] Perks up. - It's okay, we can compromise if needed... I can carry my child easily enough. 

[Yaunfen] Hops to a stop and looks up at them curiously-

[Tril] Humph. Dragons that can't fly yet shouldn't be here, Core!

[Core] Maybe not, but they need to visit the great one, And I am not going to deny them. -Glides around until their back is to the group, and starts flying toward the next monochrome island tinted pink.- -As they fly, translucent orange blocks flicker into existence, creating a bridge toward the island. Tril gives them a sour look before turning and following, blue blocks of the same kind popping up beside the others.-

[Rivet] -Takes off after them, bouncing on the semi solid blocks! They've got a bit of give, like a slime block!-

[Yaunfen] Tries one and pulls back unsure before saying quietly- Mada... I don't like that.

[Doc] I don't either, I don't trust these guys. Go ahead and change, I'll carry you. 

[Yaunfen] Transforms into their more human shape and climbs onto Doc's shoulders between their spirals. 

[Doc] Runs ever so slightly above the block bridge so it looks like they're using them, even though they aren't.

[Liz] -Since Rivet is flying low enough, Shi's able to bounce run along the blocks, and looks like shi's having a fucking blast!-

[Core and Tril] -Glide up once they reach the next island, Which seems more like a small village. Some Endermen move about, and there's some Variety compared to the usual endermen on most seeds.- We'll set up the next few bridges for you, Rivet. But don't dawdle. -Fly off past them. Some blocks flicker into existence in the distance.-

[Sky] -Keeping his head down by Rivet so most of the enderfolk can't get a good look at him.-

[Doc] Tentatively does some bouncing- 

[Yaunfen] Hugs into their mada's mane. There's a lot of cold wind from the speed of their movements.

[Sky] Nearly there, Alright you guys? -Looks back at them as they get onto the island proper. A few endermen are staring at Sky and Rivet. And of course, Liz!-

[Liz] -Bouncy bouncy!-

[Doc] I'm good. 

[Yaunfen] Their reply is mostly stolen by the wind but it's also an affirmative.

[Rivet] -Trying to get closer to the endermen so he can snag something to eat!-

[Sky] -Tiny suffering sigh- Rivet, you heard what they said! You can eat later.

[Doc] Avoids the enderman, they're looking towards their destination-

[Sky] -Turns Rivet back and gives them a jab in the sides to get him running off in the right direction!-

[Doc] Mentally composing an email to Deerheart-

[Yaunfen] Snuggles in the mane-

-Several more islands pass by, each looking more barren until they reach one giant one. A few dragons circle overhead, watching them approach.-

[Doc] Once they hit solid ground again they stop to let Yaunfen down- 

[Yaunfen] Pops back into their normal self and busks against Doc briefly before walking proudly with them again.

[Rivet] -Stops on the end of the bridge looking at the island. Takes a nervous step onto the endstone.- We here!

[Sky] -Slides off Rivet's back and disengages the clips. Liz plops onto the endstone and looks from it to the dragons circling overhead, and the seeming throne at the edge of the island.-

[Doc] Head high and stance regal, their claws click on the endstone- 

[Yaunfen] Also shooting for dignity in their dark armor and softly undulating whiskers.

[Sky] -Nervously holds onto one of Liz's crests as shi stands up. None of the dragons get close, but They also don't seem friendly, either.-

[Liz] Is my momma on the throne? -Bounces a bit-

[Rivet] -Takes a few steps before barreling across the island toward the throne with a teeny roar!-

[Sky] Rivet no! Ugh...

[Doc] Stays close to Sky and Liz- Someone's impulsive...

[Sky] Very much so. I was trying to break them of that habit when they were a hatchling, but it didn't work very well. -Walking nervously, but confidently, if that were even possible. His expression screams nerves, but his walk is purposeful.-

[Doc] A casual but protective saunter. 

[Yaunfen] Walks on the other side of Liz and Sky to complete the honor guard. 

[Rivet] -Bouncing infront of the throne! The dragon in it bears a striking resemblance to Liz, and is missing a portion of her foreleg.-

[Liz] She looks like a more colorful me! With a soft tail! -excited whisper-

[Doc] Glancing around for any possible threats from the sides or back. Xe's waiting for either the big dragon or Sky to speak first. 

-The closer they get, dragons start landing, and watching them intently.-

[Sky] Yes, it is. Liz, meet Lizendite, your mother. -He stops a safe distance behind Rivet, and tightens his grip on Liz's crest out of nerves.-

[Lizendite] -Regarding them coldly from her throne.- ….

[Doc] Takes a steadying breath and a little wave of electricity washes over hir. It crackles into a bit of statick as it flows over hir spirals. Xe nudges Sky lightly from behind.   
[Yaunfen] Scratches the stone under their feet a bit nervously. 

[Lizendite] So you return. You know you weren't until the egg hatched, yes?

[Sky] And it did. This is Liz junior.

[Liz] HI! -bounces happily-

[Doc] I suspect that a was a test that wasn't meant to be passed. But Sky has made many new friends since you last saw him. We all unravelled the riddle of the ender dragon eggs together. Ours is a peaceful sanctuary for Herobrines, dragons, creepypastas, and other lost souls. Liz expressed a wish to meet her mother, we merely wished to indulge her before returning to our own lands.

[Lizendite] -stands slowly, favoring the missing limb- It was never meant to hatch at all. No test, merely an exile everyone else insisted on.

[Lizendite] It has its father's coloration... -walking closer, the other dragons back away-

[Doc] Hovering a bit protectively near Liz - What are your intentions then?

[Yaunfen] Why'd you make them leave? Sky seems nice enough.

[Lizendite] I'm not sure yet. - regarding Liz calmly while Liz just looks up at her with big eyes-

[Sky] - ears droop-

[Lizendite] The rest much preferred him dead, after what Gambet did. But I was always fond of them. Sky was a hard worker, and raised many dragons, more than any of the new caretakers, after all.... So I gave them an impossible task. I am glad to see they're still capable of the impossible.

[Red Dragon] You can not let that one return! -is hit in the snout quickly as Lizendite spins to them and hits them in the snout-

[Lizendite] I will do as I please! - snarl-

[Doc] Unless they express the wish to stay; I'll be taking them both back with me anyway.

[Liz] Can I stay? I want to meet mom more! - turns to look at Sky and Doc -

[Lizendite] You may, if you like but I would recommend you return at a later time. And Sky.. Is now free to return if they wish.

-There's a general dragon uproar as several rush to attack the group and Lizendite in anger-

[Rivet] -lets out a panicked squeak as he rushes past the group, making a portal back to the overworld that he goes through. Seems Rivet isn't much for angry adults! - 

[Doc] Is long enough to almost circle the group and crackling with electricity and bad statick, hir tail lashes angrilly - You better not touch me unless you want to be glitched or worse!

[Yaunfen] Stomps and the ground rocks hard underfoot-

[Lizendite] - Swats them through the portal with her tail, the fluff shining like a beacon from the electricity and turns to barrel at the closest dragon, teeth bare. As they fall through the portal into the same field they started at, a single dragon manages to jump through before it closes.-

[Red Dragon] PITIFUL MISTAKE BRINGS AN AWFUL GLITCH TO OUR HOME AGAIN? -Leaps at them claws first - 

[Doc] Headbutts them in the chest with a burst of statick, shoving forward with their back legs to get the maximum impact- 

[Yaunfen] A bit too excited- YEAH! Don't mess with Herobrines! Fuck em up mada!

[Red Dragon] - Snarls and swipes at Doc with their back claws as their form ripples with the static.- -incoherent screeching-

[Sky] Please be careful Doc!

[Rivet] -hopping anxiously by them, looking like he wants to help but isn't sure how! - 

[Doc] Melts the ground under them so they slide backwards into a patch of sand. They also go intangible and let the momentum carry them through the other dragon and end up behind them- 

[Yaunfen] Moves to defend Sky and Liz if nessesary and shakes their tail at the big dragon-

[Red Dragon] - snaps Jaws at Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Bites their snout from the side and squeezes. They don't have teeth, but it's like being caught in a vise-

[Doc] Scoots back around and looks for an opening if they're needed.

[Red Dragon] MFFF?? - Startled snarling and trying to pull free from Yaunfen while flailing their body-

[Rivet] You go now! They mad! - lightly butts Sky's side and gestures away from the battle, clearly intending that they go the way they came! -

[Sky] You're right, Doc! -with a wave of his hand a way into the void opens, and Liz takes off into it at full speed!-

[Yaunfen] Let's go of the other dragon and scampers out into the void. 

[Doc] snakes sure everyone is out and closes it before hustling them towards their own server again- Well that was harrowing...

[Sky] All things considered, that went better than i thought it would...  
[Liz] - from ahead, huffing as shi beelines for the server- I don't know how I feel about the others! But momma seemed pretty! I'm not sure about nice, though... 

[Rivet] -has lightly taken the back of Sky's shirt in his mouth because he's confused and scared!-

[Doc] Is a bit shaken up and just heads straight for home. Xe opens a portal near the spawn and scoots inside before taking a steadying breath. 

[Yaunfen] That was wild! Those dragons were mad! What was their problem anyway? 

[Doc] Looks at Sky, then at Rivet- I don't know. But we're not coming back empty handed at least. 

[Deer] In chat- Why... Why is there another dragon?

[Doc] chat - Wellll we kinda got in a fight and they stood up for us. I think they might have gotten punished or killed if we left them behind. They're a friend of Sky's. 

[Yaunfen] - in chat- I helped too! I bit a dragon that was attacking mada!

[Deer] They can almost feel her sigh- Well then they are welcome here... You two however were gone longer than expected and now the Moas are everywhere

[Yaunfen] Aw fuck! 

[Doc] Dances in place a little, and then at Sky- My mate's a little annoyed with us. If you don't mind I'll take my leave. I think Sky can show you around well enough. There are several other dragons here, but none of them will fight you unless provoked. There are also quite a few Herobrines, most of them are also chill unless you start something.

[CP] After Doc left he had returned home and had sprung upon his wife since Notch had Aether. The two now lay in bliss, curled up together on their bed and relaxed. CP gently runs a hand along the side of his wife's serene face as she smiles gently at him. Outside they can hear their daughter proudly declaring the types of animals to her grandfather as they walk around the yard. The fiery brine can't help but smile a little-

[Lie] - What's with that smile?

[CP] - I never thought so small of a sound could bring such joy...

[Lie] - I never imagined how good of a father you would be

[CP] Draws his wife in closer and kisses her forehead- I love you and Aether so much. If anything were to ever happen to either of you, I would tear the overworld apart, drain the Nether of it's lava, and scatter the End to find you, I would never stop. I don't think I would be able too

[Lie] - I don't know what I would ever do without you now CP, you are a rock that I never thought I would come to rely on so much. I love you in a way I never thought I could love someone, and I love our daughter just as much

[CP] Kisses his wife tenderly and is a bit surprised when she suddenly moves so she's on top of him-

[Lie] - I think Farfar can watch our daughter for a bit longer

[CP] Grins and draws his wife into a rough kiss before flipping their positions-


	434. Pesky Creeppastas, Brewing Fail

[Mort] Is just standing in the shower staring at the tiles, his hair soaked and mind adrift. Faintly he can hear Dawn waking up and pulling on clothes. 

[Dawn] Gives herself a moment on the edge of the bed to process her morning rollback and reset of time and health. Finally grabbing a brush and teasing the sleepy knots out of her long hair-

-There's a bit of a thumping noise outside and panicked noises from the chickens that seems to be coming from under the house-

[Dawn] Gets up curiously and heads downstairs to look, absentmindedly grabbing a corn broom from the kitchen as she passes. She opens the door and blinks in the first rays of sunrise-

[Rake] Is reaching his long claws under the house, trying to reach the chickens beneath-

[B.O.B.] Is being B.O.B. and slamming himself into a post supporting the overhang for her porch, trying to occasionally bite it-

[Dawn] Freaks and swats B.O.B. with the straw part of the broom- Stop that both of you!

[B.O.B.] Hisses and then trips-

[Dawn] Gives the Rake a swat too. - Leave my chickens alone!

[Rake] Takes a swat at her-

[B.O.B.] Is struggling to get up-

[Dawn] Is used to fighting with a long tool and fends off the swat before giving him a small jab in the stomach with the stick end of the broom.

[Rake] Tries to dive under the house-

[B.O.B.] Just rolls until he's up against something to prop himself up-

[Mort] Comes down in just shorts to help- What's going on? 

[Dawn] Runs downstairs and grabs one of the Rake's legs to drag him back. 

[Mort] Takes one look at B.O.B. and screams, a lot, very loud.

[Rake] Doesn't have enough space to properly dig his long claws in and is pulled out-

[Dawn] Scolds him roundly- 

[Mort] Shuts the front door quickly to make sure their two cats don't get out- What the fuck is that???

[B.O.B.] Groans as it finally manages to stand-

[Rake] Just starts sniffing around-

[Dawn] A bit exasperated. - Look, are you actually hungry or just being a butt? 

[Mort] Watch out, the other thingie is getting up!

[B.O.B.] Runs for the post again-

[Rake] Hisses-

[Mort] Is next to the post and freaks, throwing a flowerpot at B.O.B.

[B.O.B.] Is hit and falls over-

[Dawn] Hisses back at Rake - Mort, get my phone please? 

[Mort] Gladly! - He rushes back inside-

[B.O.B.] Looks like a turtle stuck on his back-

[Dawn] At Rake - Well? What do you have to say for yourself? 

[Mort] Comes back out with the phone and clatters down the steps to give it to her, narrowly avoiding B.O.B.s thrashing.

[Rake] Starts digging at the ground-

[Dawn] -sighs- and dials her phone- 

[Doc] is helping Yaunfen round up the little Moas when their phone rings. 

[Yaunfen] Wrestles one of them away from the sabertooth cat- Waffles no! Bad kitty!

[Deer] Has gone to tend to the rest of the animals with Izzy-

[Doc] Hello? Oh hi Dawn. They're doing what...? Yeah, if you want. It's no big deal but they'll probably make a huge mess. Understood. - They pulls some spawn eggs out of the creative and pass them through the phone to appear in Dawn's hands- 

[Dawn] Says thank you and hangs up before putting the eggs in the tail of her shirt. They're large and spotted brown- She makes a clicking sound with her tongue like someone calling dogs to attention. -

[B.O.B.] Sits up-

[Rake] Lifts head towards her-

[Dawn] Taps an egg and a very confused looking cow appears- Have at it. This one's a freebie. But seriously. Leave the chickens alone or I'll turn the garden hose on both of you.

[Rake] Lunges at the cow and digs it's claws deep into the sides-

[B.O.B.] Manages to get up and attacks the cow as well-

[Dawn] Moves out of the way and goes up two of the porch steps- 

[Mort] Yikes. 

[Dawn] Well if they're actually hungry this might settle them down. They don't have any natural prey here. Not that someone in the manor wouldn't prep food for them if they bothered the right people.

[Rake] Splatters blood just about everywhere-

[Mort] Holy crap... I hope they eat it at least. I think I'll skip breakfast.

[Dawn] Closes her eyes and focuses on thinking really loudly at Trender to let him know that Rake and B.O.B. are at her house.

[Trender] There's a slight crackle of EMP as he appears- Honestly these two are just getting restless...

[Dawn] I figured. They were chasing my chickens so I fed them. [She still has several of the speckled eggs in her shirt tail.]

[Mort] The one with no arms is frankly terrifying.

[Trender] - These two are usually wandering, brother usually has to bring them back whenever we move the manor. They're not used to being confined to this small of an area

[Dawn] Eh, at least they can't get too far. I might just start bringing the chickens in at night. They won't like it, but it should keep them safe. And I've got more cows now, if they're needed.

[Trender] - I do apologize for the mess however

[Mort] It looks like the night we summoned Mirabella. They're almost as messy as Blake. Haha- 

[Dawn] It's just the yard. I think the plants might appreciate the extra iron. And I can always hose the porch steps. No big deal.

[Trender] - Still if there's anything you need, just let me know

[Dawn] Absolutely. Thank you. So.... what's this ones story anyway? - points at B.O.B.

[Trender] - We're not entirely certain actually. He is very singular minded in his goals, and although his movement can be foiled fairly easily, he has immense stamina and just simply never stops. He is called the Beast of Brutality, or B.O.B. as those in the house prefer to call him

[Mort] Is mostly calm now and smiling a bit- He's a tad excitable. Maybe cut back on the coffee. 

[Dawn] Little chuckle-

[Trender] - I assure you, only the doctors in the house are allowed coffee

[Dawn] Heh. How are you faring Trender? It's been nice weather.

[Trender] - Stressed, but that's to be expected when brother isn't here

[Doc] Ah, it does seem a rather lively household to keep an eye on everyone.

[Trender] - It's amazing how brother can handle it all

[Dawn] Practice most likely. He's got some serious 'everyone's dad' energy. I take it you mostly keep to yourself? It's really a tailors lot in life.

[Trender] - Oh yes, although I wouldn't necessarily say I'm alone, I do have my mannequins and my proxy

[Dawn] Ah, being an artist is it's own reward.

[Rake] Suddenly tackles B.O.B. and they roll off into the bushes and out of sight-

[Lie] Is cleaning up the workroom wearing one of CP's shirts, she's humming a little as she dusts things and puts books away-

[Doc] Is carrying Izzy and taps on Lie's door- 

[Yaunfen] Is behind them with Waffles and the little Moas in their basket-

[Lie] - Come in!

[Doc] Comes in - Hey Lie... are you busy?

[Lie] - No, just cleaning up a bit. Is everything okay?

[Doc] Okay yes, I just have a curiousity. But we also have something to show- 

[Yaunfen] Holds up the basket of peeping Moas and there's a faint smell of Oreos. - Look what I made!

[Lie] - Ooh, those are adorable Yaunfen!

[Izzy] Stretch-

[Yaunfen] Mada says they're going to be really big... and that I should ask you... can you ride a bird?

[Lie] - I mean, ostrich's are rideable, although I've never ridden one myself...

[Yaunfen] An ostrich? 

[Doc] They don't actually have any wings if that makes a difference.

[Lie] Gives a mental burst of an ostrich and the general gist of how they are ridden by holding onto their small wings-

[Yaunfen] But they aren't going to have wings to grab... this is going to be tough. 

[Doc] It might require a whole new kind of saddle.

[Lie] - Well there's plenty of weird saddles out there, even for horses...

[Moas] Assorted peeping

[Yaunfen] Hmmm... - They take out some candy seeds and toss a few in for the chicks. - I think you and me will have plenty to talk about. 

[Waffles] Busks Lie- 

[Doc] So I have a question for you too. How's are your potion-making skills?

[Lie] - My potions? Er… Weeeeell...

[Doc] You were a player, you know how to do it, right?

[Lie] - Not really, I never could remember the recipes...- She rubs Waffles face

[Doc] Well that's what books are for. Ha-ha- My interest is how are yours compared to Cp? 

[Waffles] Big loud purrrrrr-

[Lie] - I... I'm not really sure. I never made my own potions since coming into the game since I didn't really know the recipes- She looks at the dusty and derelict brewing stand in one corner of the workroom

[Doc] Well I brought materials. I'd like you to try, I want to watch you do it. I can't figure out why Cp and Stevies potions are so nasty.

[Lie] - Uh, what do I have to do with their potions?

[Doc] Well you were brought in on one of their high-res seeds. There's a chance the original resolution was a factor.

[Lie] - I mean, you'll have to walk me through it, but we can try?- She starts heading for the brewing stand

[Yaunfen] I can help! I'm learning too. - They set the basket down and pull out some waterbottles and netherwort- 

[Doc] Is rather proud and talks quietly to Izzy since she's being good.

[Moas] Eating the colorful candy bits- 

[Izzy] Is just sucking on her fingers-

[Lie] Starts putting the ingredients into the stand and after a few steps the brewing stand explodes rather loudly in her face and she yelps and stumbles back out of the growing cloud of black smoke-

[Yaunfen] Whoah! Why did it blow up??? Do you need to go shower now? 

[Doc] How in the world...? Did you leave gunpowder in it or something?

[Lie] - No! There wasn't anything in it!

[Doc] Incredibly exasperated- 

[Moas] Two of them ran when the stand blew up and are now on the floor- 

[Yaunfen] Darn it!

[Waffles] Butt wiggle-

[Lie] - Sorry Yaunfen… Maybe you should take those little guys home, make sure they don't end up hurt

[Yaunfen] I'm more worried about Waffles getting them. - Scoops one up and looks for the other- 

[Errant Moa] Pecking at the bottom row of Lie's bookshelf-

[Lie] - Yaunfen, I think you forget that I have Hope and the Vulpix's here, and those two are technically foxes which are very much designed to catch and kill small birds

[Yaunfen] Oh! Okay. - They find and scoop the last one into the basket and hold it close. - We won't be able to do much until they're bigger anyway. Mom says I have to make an outdoor pen so everyone doesn't have to hear their peeping.

[Lie] - That would be best, besides, continuously moving them around might stress them out

[Yaunfen] Nods- I always trust you for animal stuff Lie.

[Lie] - Good, then why don't you go work on that pen for them

[Yaunfen] Okay! 

[Doc] Waffles can stay with me, that will be one less thing to worry about- 

[Yaunfen] Thanks mada- Departs- 

[Doc] Smiles after them and talks to Izzy- Your nibling is a good person, I think they're going to teach you a thing or two when you're bigger.

[Lie] - Nibling?

[Doc] Well... Yaunfen is nonbinary. Brother or sister... neither term seems quite right, does it?

[Lie] - I suppose so- She starts cleaning up the old brewing stand

[Doc] You know... it was an old stand. Maybe one of the wonky updates damaged it? Let's try with a new one. - They switch Izzy to one hand and take a fresh stand out of the creative. Try that, same recipie.

[Lie] - Oh, okay...- She takes it and sets it down in the old ones spot. She starts the recipe again and this time it explodes even sooner and with a bit more force

[Izzy] This time the explosion causes her to start crying a little-

[Doc] Holy crap! - Starts trying to calm Izzy down-

[Lie] - Yeah I don't think age was the problem!

[Izzy] Still fussy-

[Lie] - Oh, I'm sorry Izzy

[Doc] She's just a little scared, that was loud. Auntie Lie made a big old bang didn't she?

[Lie] - Eh heh... Yeah...

[Doc] There's one more thing we can try... - They set out another stand, this one is gaily striped red and yellow. They also give her three bottles of fizzy blue water and some rather large red gummy bears.

[Lie] - What is it?- She's inspecting the bottles

[Doc] Same stuff, but from Yaunfen's seed. Just as a control. I had Stevie and Cp use the same ingredients and somehow even that tasted terrible.

[Lie] Starts putting the potion together and gets a bit farther than the first attempt before it explodes, leaving a horribly sticky mess all over Doc, Izzy, Lie, and the workroom-

[Doc] I- I can't even...

[Lie] - Sorry...

[Doc] I give up. I have zero idea why this is happening.

[Lie] - And now I have to clean all over again

[Izzy] Is making faces because some of it got into her mouth-

[Doc] How about this.... you let me use the bathhouse and I'll just replace all the basic blocks?

[Lie] - Sure, go ahead

[Doc] You should come with me. It's quicker for me to use the lava and Izzy can't handle that.

[Lie] - I suppose, but we should probably just set up some half slabs for Izzy

[Doc] Half slabs? 

[Waffles] Licking their fur aggressively-

[Lie] - Yeah, they make the perfect sized baby tub

[Doc] That's a really good idea. - headed for the door-

[Lie] - It's what we've been using for Aether- She grabs a few sandstone slabs and stairs from a trunk before following Doc

[Waffles] reluctantly follows them- 

[Doc] Heads for the bathhouse. They glance at the glossy black tree with it's dangling white flowers as they approach. - Looks healthy. I think it picked just the right person's house to put down roots near.

[Lie] - Oh haha

[Doc] Nudges the door open with the cleanest part of their sleeve and goes inside. 

[Waffles] Tries to take a drink out of the cold pool and makes a whining noise-

[Lie] Starts working on setting up a tiny tub for Izzy- Let's see, now how to make the water not too hot or cold...

[Doc] Umm... do you mind if I change out the water in your cold pool briefly? Waffles will jump in like a tiger if it's the right kind of water.

[Lie] - So long as you change it back before we leave

[Doc] Deal- they toss a sponge in the pool and it soaks up all the water- If you put the slabs near the hot pool that might work for Izzy? - They start pouring out a creative bucket of fizzing blue soda into the other pool-

[Lie] Does as Doc suggests and fills the short pool with water-

[Doc] Do you mind taking Izzy for a moment? You don't have to bathe her if you don't want too. 

[Waffles] Plops into the soda pool and paddles around happily before putting their big paws on the edge of the pool and blepping.

[Lie] - I don't mind bathing her- She takes Izzy and teases her a little before undressing the baby- Let's get you cleaned up

[Izzy] Little babble-

[Doc] Thank you. -They head for the lava pool - I'll just stay behind the vines until you say. I know you're self concious about being naked.

[Lie] - Ah well, I probably won't bathe while cleaning Izzy

[Doc] If you want- They unequipt their clothes and slide into the lava with a sigh- How's life treating you lately Lie?

[Lie] - Alright, had a pleasantly surprising gentle moment with CP while you were gone a few days ago

[Doc] Washing their hair- Do tell! Did Aether do something cute?

[Waffles] Watching her curiously as she washes the baby-

[Lie] - No, it was after, well, round one...- She's growing redder as she cleans Izzy thinking about what she and CP had done

[Doc] Even better. Well, as long as you remember your berries! - Xe's getting out and squeegeeing off the lava before getting dressed again.

[Lie] Is finishing up Izzy- Of course I remember! I don't think I'm ready to have another kid just yet!

[Doc] Chuckles- As your doctor... you know! Just keeping an eye on you. I don't think TLOT is any hurry to have to subdue Cp again.

[Lie] - I mean, if Aether's there TLOT may not have to, because someone would have to watch her...

[Doc] Getting dressed again- So has she turned into a kitten again since the last time?

[Lie] - No, but neither of us have been transforming around her really, and watching TLOT change is what sparked her initial change...

[Doc] Comes out - I bet she does it for fun when she gets bit older.

[Lie] - Probably- She boops Izzy's nose

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] Shall I take her with me to replace the blocks? Or do you want to play with her?

[Lie] - Go ahead and take her, I still need to bathe

[Doc] Okay. - Xe dries off Izzy with a towel from Lie's trunk and re- dresses her before glancing at Waffles- 

[Waffles] Mrrrrrrrr..... - They're super happy and sleepy looking- 

[Doc] I'll come back for the cat when I'm done...

[Lie] - Don't forget to change the water back too

[Doc] I will I will. Enjoy your bath.

[Waffles] Mmmrp

[Lie] - Thanks- She waits for them to leave before undressing and slipping into the hot water tub

[Doc] Heads for the house and opens their creative to start looking for the right blocks. They bump into the pumpkin coming in and bark a small exclamation of pain- Why the fuck is there a pumpkin there anyway??- Not expecting an answer from Izzy they start fixing the room-

[CP] Returns with Aether from a play session outside and stops dead in his tracks- The fuck?

[Doc] Yeeeah.... there was a bit of an accident... Lie's taking a bath with Waffles.

[CP] - What exactly happened?

[Aether] Paps the sticky ground-

[Doc] Well you know how your potions always turn out nasty? - They're replacing bits of floor-

[CP] - Oh Nether, this shit again?

[Doc] Lie's potions explode. Like the process doesn't even finish. Just BOOM. She blew up an awkward potion that was just soda water and gummy bear netherworts.

[CP] - Yeah I know, she's tried making a few in the past and that's what's always happened

[Doc] Stares at him for a moment- she didn't say that before we started! That's a hell of a thing to forget. - They're replacing the windows now.

[CP] - She hasn't done it in forever

[Doc] I guess not... anyway. I told I'd clean it up. It was sort of my fault anyway.

[CP] - Whatever- He goes to pick Aether up- It's lunch time for Aether anyways

[Aether] - App! App!

[Doc] Is almost done- Somebody wants an apple. But I have something she's probably never had whole before. 

[Blake] Sniffing the new blocks and looks up - 

[Doc] Offers Aether a banana-

[Aether] - App!

[CP] - Yeah I think she wants an apple

[Doc] Alright, worth a shot. So how long before your next workday?

[CP] - Fuck I don't know, maybe a couple of days?

[Doc] Okay. - They're done- I'd offer you another brewing stand but, it's probably not the best idea- Their gaze shifts thoughtfully to Aether- I wonder...

[CP] - What?

[Doc] shrugs - When she's older, I guess we'll know.

[CP] - You guys aren't going to let her near a brewing stand, are you

[Doc] Under very controlled conditions. If it makes you feel any better I'm volunteering to teach her since I'm hard to seriously damage anyway.

[CP] - What, you don't trust me to teach her?

[Doc] Slightly exasperated - NO.

[CP] - She's my daughter

[Doc] But your potions are awful! If this isn't some kind of inheritable code issue, having someone else teach her may fix it. And it's not a matter of trust, don't be like that.

[Aether] - Daddy! App!

[CP] - Yes yes, we'll get your food

[Doc] Waves it off - It's all moot at the moment. For now I'm just going to go fix your tub.

[CP] - The fuck did you do to the tub?

[Doc] It's not broken or anything, it's just currently full of soda.

[CP] - WHY!?

[Doc] Because Waffles got caught up in the explosion and got all sticky. Lie let me do it.

[CP] Groans- Just mind my wife, you know she hates being seen naked by anyone other than me

[Doc] I know, I'll knock first. I wouldn't want to embarrass your shy little violet.

[CP] Flips Doc off as he carries Aether upstairs to feed her-

[Doc] Goes back to the bathouse with a smile and taps on the door-

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] Are you decent? I'm all done.

[Lie] - No? But I don't think you'll see anything through my hair?

[Doc] Good point. - They scoot inside and look for Waffles- 

[Waffles] Patting at the vine curtain, as cats do-

[Lie] Her hair is floating around her in the water and she has her front pressed against the side of the tub so Doc can't see anything- Everything fixed in the house?

[Doc] Everything is fixed except the brewing stand. Also Cp came back and is feeding Aether.

[Lie] - Ah, alright. Again, sorry about exploding so many brewing stands on you

[Doc] It's for science, and nobody got hurt. I'm just glad you can make your mystical flowers since the potions don't work for you. - They chuck a sponge in the tub again to soak up the soda.

[Lie] - It's not that the potions don't work, I just can't make them

[Doc] I meant the process doesn't complete properly. It's not a personal dig. - They're refilling the pool- 

[Waffles] Wanders over to Lie, they're mostly dry from sitting near the lava and their breath is sweet- Mow.

[Lie] - Hi Waffles

[Waffles] Goes for a whisker tickle- Mrrrr

[Doc] Chuckles- Did you have fun hanging out with the big kitty? Waffles reminds me of TLOT sometimes. They're remarkably calm.

[Lie] - True, how is he by the way, I haven't seen him in a bit

[Doc] Quiet actually. I'm not sure what's on his mind. He's got a pretty good poker face and I can't read his brain like you and Cp can.

[Lie] - I'm suspicious of him being quiet

[Doc] It's a sad quiet, not a plotting quiet. He might just be worried about Steve.

[Lie] - Maybe they need another baby sitting session, that seemed to help them for a bit...

[Doc] They have been helping with Izzy. Actually LJ has been a real boon as well. He's really trying to be better in general.

[Lie] - That's good

[Doc] Anyway, I'll leave you to your soak. Let Cp deal with the little one for now. Come on Waffles- 

[Waffles] Gives Lie a lick and follows Doc out.

[Deer] Is sitting on the back porch with the box of Moas and TLOT as Yaunfen works on building a pen-

[Doc] Comes back with Izzy and Waffles- 

[Waffles] Pads over to bother Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] Is using the cute blue crafting table with the checkered cloth to make fence parts- Hey mada!

[Izzy] - Ma!

[Deer] - Welcome back Love

[Doc] Sits next to her and gives her a kiss- Whelp. I may have found an unfixible problem. 

[Yaunfen] Perks- Did it get worse???

[Deer] - Unfixible how?

[TLOT] Lifts up from behind the table, he's currently in his gold cat shape- It's really disconcerting to hear you giving up on something- 

[Steve] Comes back out from the side door with a stack of dirt-cake blocks- Here you go Yaunfen.

[Deer] - Yaunfen didn't say much when they got home, what happened?

[Doc] Well, you know how Cp's potions are basically painful and nasty? Lie's are even worse.

[TLOT] Eyebrow- How is that even possible???

[Deer] - How? She was a player originally right?

[Doc] She was. Entirely human 100%. But she can't brew. It literally explodes.

[Deer] - I'm sorry, they what?

[TLOT] Explodes how???

[Yaunfen] Even the candy stuff didn't work? 

[Doc] Like... the brewing doesn't even finish. The whole stand exploded. And when we tried with the gummy and soda mix it covered her whole workroom in sticky liquid.

[Deer] - I... The coding should at least let her finish the brewing!

[TLOT] Pads over and shifts to his normal self, sitting on the step next to Doc. - This may be a tradeoff of some kind.

[Deer] - But a trade off for what?

[Doc] It's annoying, that's what it is.

[TLOT] Well.... she's able to defy the normal coding by creating new items... and potions are very complicated because they have to be effective on other entities besides oneself...

[Deer] - This is true... Oh dear, what about Aether? If both her parents can't really make potions...

[Izzy] Little babble and wiggles her body towards the ground-

[Doc] Scoots back onto the porch and puts Izzy on the cobbles, between hir crossed legs, holding her upright. 

[TLOT] I'm wondering if it applies to other complex crafting too?

[Steve] Calls over- Better hide all the redstone!

[Izzy] Tries crawling over Doc's legs-

[Deer] - We'll need to keep an eye on her, and we don't know what her parents are able to do redstone wise

[Doc] I want to say she told me she's no good with redstone? But I don't know if that means she doesn't know how to use it, or that it doesn't work properly at all? Sometimes it's hard to tell. - Gets down low and lets her go, ready to pounce if she gets near anything dangerous- 

[TLOT] Sticks out his tongue- redstone is irritating. I can make a hidden door and some simple piston stuff, that's about it. And I propose one of us teaches Aether how to brew. 

[Doc] I already offered to Cp, he was a bit insulted.

[Deer] Small laugh- Of course he was

[Izzy] Crawls around, investigating-

[Box with Moas] Assorted peeping- 

[Doc] Wouldn't be the first time one of us had to intervene despite his objections.

[Deer] Checks on the Moas and frowns a little, looking at the order of the names- Uh, Doc?

[Doc] Hmm, yes? - They read the names aloud- Is, Zz, Zi, Ze, Wy?

[Deer] - Notice anything?

[Doc] Laughs- Ho boy. 

[TLOT] Also a little snort of amusement-

[Deer] - Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Very sweetly- Yes mom?

[Deer] - Care to explain the names here?

[Yaunfen] Do I have too? 

[Doc] Grinning- I think it's a bit self evident.

[Deer] - Why are you mildly insulting your sister with the names of your pets?

[Yaunfen] Because she startled me and that's why they got spawned!

[Deer] Groans-

[Izzy] Hears the flames on the other side of the cobble wall and crawls towards it-

[Doc] Nope nope nope- They get in her way- Flames are bad. You are not a Herobrine- 

[Yaunfen] I wouldn't have spawned more then one otherwise... and not until after I'd made a space. - then much quieter- Thank goodness it wasn't the stegosaur egg....

[Deer] - The what?

[Yaunfen] Oh, it's nothing...

[TLOT] Picked up on it too- What is that? It feels... pointy.

[Izzy] Looks up at Doc, not sure why she is being stopped-

[Deer] A bit exasperated- Yaunfen...

[Yaunfen] What? I put it away. 

[Doc] Wags a finger at her- fire bad.

[Deer] - Maybe you should slow down on cultivating the animals

[Yaunfen] But mom. It's so... 

[TLOT] Understanding- It's exciting. Someone has inherited their mada's thrill of discovery. And the eggs are... like diamonds to a Steve. It's a treasure befitting a dragon. 

[Steve] Smiling and nodding- Sometimes it's just fun to find and make.

[Izzy] Little babble and grabs onto Doc's pants, pulling a little-

[Deer] - Still diamonds don't exactly come to life and have a chance of causing severe damage. Besides, I'm not certain how many more I can handle being on this seed since it's technically not set up for them

[Yaunfen] Sorry mom...

[Doc] Waffling- You know... there is another solution...

[Deer] - And what might that be?

[Doc] Well the candy seed portal isn't causing a problem on it's own, right? What if I just, move it?

[Deer] - Move it?

[Yaunfen] eager listening now- 

[Doc] I could just move the console into the castle. Then Yaunfen can keep their pets on the proper seed but be able to visit them more easily.

[Deer] - We could try... But the amount of attention needed...

[Doc] Is it better or worse then trying to recreate their enviroment here?

[Deer] - Better, but you guys are already so busy taking care of everything else, can you really handle more? I know new pets are exciting, but I feel like if you add anymore, well you won't be able to give adequate attention to what you do have. Besides, things already have a tendency to lag around the castle, putting something that complex near here might make things lag far worse

[Doc] That's a good point. 

[Yaunfen] Okay mom. I don't want you to be upset.

[Izzy] - Ya!

[Waffles] Flops near TLOT- 

[TLOT] You do like a busy household, don't you Doc? 

[Doc] Of course. Though things are much quieter with most of the creepypastas sorted out. 

[TLOT] Looks pained for a moment but it passes quickly-

[Deer] - TLOT? Is everything okay?

[Steve] Stops what he's doing and comes to the bottom of the stairs- 

[TLOT] Not really...

[Deer] - What is it? What's wrong?

[Izzy] Goes tearing off, high speed-

[Doc] Scrambles to keep her away from anything dangerous. 

[TLOT] I have a concern, and it's causing me to make a decision I've been dreading.

[Deer] - Can we help?

[TLOT] Yes. 

[Steve] It's okay, my love. I'll be there, we'll do this together. 

[TLOT] I, we... want out. Bad things are coming. And I think... my powers will be needed.

[Doc] Little gasp-

[Deer] - We should probably speak to Notch then, see if we can use his place if you want.

[Doc] There's Dawn too... it might be less stressful to acclimate in a wilderness with fewer people.

[Steve] I vote less people. Humans are weird.

[Deer] - Well we should clear it with Dawn first...

[Doc] I'll send her a message. How soon do you want to do this? 

[TLOT] Silent communication with Steve. - we should probably get it over with...

[Steve] We were kind of waiting for Zly and Lazur to come back before we went.

[Deer] - Should we send Stevie as well, he'll probably relent eventually anyways to help...

[Doc] That might be a good idea.

[Deer] Should we give CP the honor of rounding up his brother?

[TLOT] I'll have to endure his teasing myself soon enough. Might as well. 

[Doc] On the phone- She says it's okay, but I'll owe her. No big deal.

[Steve] We should check on Kore, before we leave. We'll probably be gone for a while. 

[TLOT] Then I'll take care of that now. - Gets up- We'll be back shortly-

[Doc] Playing with Izzy while xe types at Lie- It looks like we're sending a few more of our number out into reality. Can you give TLOT and Steve some cold flowers? They're headed for the cage and should be by your place in a few.

[Lie] - Sure, we're just out back by the garden

[Izzy] Tries sticking Doc's fingers in her mouth-

[Doc] At Izzy- Excuse me miss? - Chuckles- Somehow I doubt my gloves are tasty. 

[Yaunfen] Comes over to get the Moas -How about this? - they hold out a small chunk of cake near Izzy-

[Izzy] Is curious and squishes her hand into it-

-The cake is squished and icing oozes around her fingers- 

[Yaunfen] Izzy you're silly. It's for eating!

[Izzy] Sticks her icing covered fingers in her mouth and makes a very surprised face-

[Yaunfen] Laughs - 

[Doc] Okay that is a hilarious face. I think she's a bit caught off guard.

[Deer] - I think so too

[Moas] More peeping- 

[Yaunfen] I'm gonna show her my candy seed when she's old enough. 

[Doc] You are an evil child Yaunfen.


	435. SCP Investigation, Agressive Redecorating, Eeps!

[Yster] Has been talking to Dawn for a while and hangs up to focus on her current project, and wait...

[Dawn] Calls Lie. -

[Lie] With Aether in the garden, having just said good bye to TLOT and Steve, she answers her phone- Yes?

[Dawn] Hey Lie...

[Lie] - Hey, I hope your not calling to yell at me for leaving that giant vine in your yard?

[Dawn] Noo... it's made some nice watermelons so I can't really be mad about it... I was actually wondering if I could bum a ride to Sweden?

[Lie] - Oh sure, are you inside? I can make a portal to your computer if you are

[Dawn] Yeah, I am and- indicates the phone in her hands even though Lie can't see her-

[Lie] - One sec- She makes a portal using the computer screen as she hangs up her phone

[Dawn] Steps through- Thanks. I don't want to bother Azrael if I don't have too. He's always so busy.

[Lie] - I understand

[Aether] Comes running up with a flower-

[Lie] - Are you bringing mommy a flower Aether?

[Aether] Nods and hands the simple flower over-

[Lie] - So, where in Sweden are you going?

[Dawn] Mojang office. I need to meet up with Yster.

[Lie] - Ah okay, I'll pop us out in CP's office- She works on creating another portal as she stands and picks Aether up

[Dawn] Much appreciated-

[Lie] Steps through and Aether brightens as she recognizes the place-

[Dawn] Also steps out- Nice. Very modern. - She goes to open the door into the hallway- 

[Svit] is coming from the other direction and bolts as the door opens- But it's only Thursday!!!!!

[Lie] - Relax, my husband isn't here!

[Dawn] I guess he's certainly gotten a reputation around the office- 

[Dofta] pokes her head out of another room- Hi! What are you guys doing here? And you brought Aether!

[Lie] - Just dropping Dawn off- She puts Aether down- Go say hi to Auntie Dofta

[Aether] Runs towards Dofta-

[Dofta] Sweeps her up- Hey kiddo! What's new? 

[Dawn] Thank you Lie. I'm going to go find Yster, she's been waiting- 

[Dofta] Indicates where to find her-

[Lie] - You're welcome

[Aether] Shows Dofta the flower still clutched in her hand-

[Dofta] Oh that's lovely!

[Dawn] Knocks on Yster's door- 

[Yster] Answers it with her purse already in hand- Good. I can take a break. Let's walk. - Her eyes travel to the curved staff slung aross Dawn's back. - Um. 

[Dawn] I'll lean on it if I have too. I'd rather have and not need then the reverse.

[Yster] If you're sure. 

[Dawn] Trust me, it's a good creep deterent. You'd be shocked how much I get hit on by dumb guys who don't realize how old I am.

[Yster] Sneaks them past Jeb's door and they walk out onto the street. - It's not too far away and it is nice out. - The air is crisp and just slightly cold- She gets them in the car and heads for the construction site- 

[Dawn] So.. what do you know exactly? 

[Yster] Only that it was large, and broke his arm with a crushing grip.

-The site is roped off with scaffolding and there's a few guards on the sight. The center of the construction area is open but with the setting sun there's no workers in sight. There's also a familiar dark car waiting across the road-

[Dawn] Gets out of the car and leans on the side of it, looking up- 

[Yster] Gets out as well and stands next to her-

[Locklear] Is waiting in the other car and spots them, stepping out and heading towards the two women-

[Dawn] We have company...

[Yster] That's my boyfriend, it's okay.

[Locklear] - Love, if your going to be doing stuff at night you really should at least bring the correct equipment- He pulls Yster's mask out of his jacket

[Yster] Take it- We're not doing anything. 

[Dawn] Just enjoying the view- She's thinking.

[Locklear] - Of course not, then you wouldn't care that there's only about two guards for the entire construction site who could be rather easily taken out at the moment

[Yster] Well there's not need to hurt people just doing their jobs...

[Locklear] Glances at Dawn- And she is?

[Yster] A sensitive friend. This is Dawn. Dawn this is Locklear.

[Locklear] - I suspect she's more than just sensitive...

[Dawn] Turns to him fully and he can see her face in the light- Ah, the doctor, so we meet again. 

[Locklear] - Ah, you were at the manor not that long ago, correct? Right before Insanity was... Changed...

[Dawn] Smiles- How about we just say she was... adopted. That's accurate enough.

[Locklear] - Very well, although speaking of familial relations, your father is about four blocks west of here Love

[Yster] Groans- 

[Dawn] I presume that means we should hurry?

[Locklear] - Well I doubt he'll be staying that far away for long

[Dawn] Then I'll handle the guards.

[Yster] Wait, what?

[Locklear] - They are not bad men so there's no need for my... Specialties

[Dawn] Correct- She heads for the small shed at an easy stride- 

-The two men come out to question her and then crumple on the ground as she whispers a single word to them. Even at the lowest tone it's like a funeral bell that keeps ringing long after living hands have abandoned it's tongue- 

[Dawn] SLEEP...

[Yster] Little gasp-

[Locklear] - Well that certainly works faster than chloroform...

[Yster] Hurries after her- 

[Dawn] Shakes off the little bit of energy, but there's still a bit of crumpled and browned weeds at her feet-

[Locklear] Follows at a steady pace and gently tugs Yster closer- Not so fast love, walking calmly will make you less suspicious

[Dawn] Has unslung her staff and is walking with it over her shoulder, she's meandering like a dog following a scent trail.

[Yster] Sticks close to Locklear nervously-

[Locklear] - Put on your mask if you're having difficulty seeing- His senses are aimed more the way they had just come from, focused on keeping anyone from sneaking up on them

[Yster] Puts the mask on and turns on the nightvision. 

[Dawn] Turns to look at them- Awww. You two match. It's rather cute in a gothy sort of way.

[Locklear] - Actually, how much did Yster tell you about her father's injuries?

[Dawn] Only that something crushed his arm- She puts out a hand and walks to a spot before stopping short- This feels... familiar...

[Locklear] - It was a beak, similar in shape to a bird of prey, but much larger. The force was up to several possible tons

[Dawn] Swears in what sounds like Latin-

[Locklear] - Something familiar?

[Dawn] Incredibly, obnoxiously familiar....

-There's a warning shot which lands next to Locklear's foot on the side opposite of Yster-

[Locklear] Sighs- And there's your father love

[Dawn] Why is he shooting at us then?!

[Yster] Little yipe!

[Locklear] - Not us, just me

[Yster] Hustles Locklear behind a girder-

[Dawn] I don't need this right now...

[Locklear] - He's most likely irritated because a certain daughter of his is doing exactly what he asked her not to do

[Liam] Starts approaching weapon still drawn, he can't aim very well, but his cast does have an attachment to help keep his gun steady-

[Dawn] I promise the guards are merely asleep. Can we just talk?

[Liam] - You can never be too cautious in my line of work

[Locklear] - He's SCP

[Dawn] Gross. My condolences.

[Perkins] Lurking embarassed beside the gate, and really hoping no one else heard the gunshots and called the police.

[Liam] - Yster...

[Yster] Plays dumb in an effort to lighten up the situation - Who's Yster? I'm a bird.

[Liam] Being very serious- I thought I told you not to get involved in this

[Yster] No involvement, we were just walking and bumped into Locklear.

[Liam] - Yster you know exactly what I mean! I told you to stay away from here!

[Dawn] If you would have showed up five minutes later we would have already been gone with no one the wiser. Can you put the gun away please?

[Liam] - Considering what attacked me here? No

[Dawn] Even if I can tell you what it was?

[Liam] Is skeptical, but holding his arm like this is causing it to hurt a bit-

[Locklear] - So where exactly does your wife think you are right now Liam?

[Liam] - Oh shut up

[Dawn] Leans on her staff patiently like no one is pointing a gun at her. 

[Yster] Dad... just listen to her.

[Liam] - Yster, technically you're the one trespassing right now

[Yster] So how about we go someplace else to talk then????

[Dawn] Coffee sounds nice. Or maybe tea. 

-There's a slight crackle of static in the air-

[Dawn] Yeah... I think we should go. - She starts to just walk past Liam-

[Yster] Moves to follow - Don't shoot her, dad, you'd be sorry.

[Perkins] watches the determined woman with the very nasty facial scar stroll towards him- Um....

[Locklear] Accidentally shocks himself a little as he brushes against a metal beam-

[Liam] Keeps his eyes trained on Locklear-

[Perkin] Stop? 

[Dawn] Crooks a finger- We're getting pancakes, you in?

[Locklear] Softly to Yster- Would you prefer to take my car or yours?

[Yster] I think we should walk, stay together. Dawn seems to have a destination in mind already- 

[Dawn] Is just walking bruskly and Perkins is just following her and looking back towards Liam in confusion-

[Liam] Spares one last glance at the construction zone before holstering his gun and working on getting his Kevlar off which is difficult with his cast-

[Perkins] Stops to chuck his own vest in the van when he sees Liam struggling with his. 

[Yster] Catches up with Dawn - Do you have a plan? 

[Dawn] Yes, we're going to have a civilized chat over food. If you pay I'll pay you back, I don't have any of the local currency. 

[Yster] Okay.

[Locklear] Takes Yster's mask and tucks it into his coat-

[Perkins] Gives Locklear a nervous look- Hi...

[Locklear] Frowns and stays close to Yster-

[Liam] Shuts the van door and takes up the rear of the group-

[Dawn] Heads for something that looks like a local equivalent of an Ihop and requests a corner booth-

[Perkins] Very unsure. 

[Yster] It's on me.

[Liam] - Yster no

[Dawn] I'm going to pay her back. I don't have any local currency on me. -She slides into the middle back of the booth without hesitation. 

[Liam] - That doesn't matter, she's still my daughter

[Dawn] Just pats the seat next to her- 

[Yster] Slides in on the opposite side and waits for Locklear to join her-

[Locklear] Sits next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders-

[Liam] Slides in next to Dawn, not very happy looking-

[Dawn] Notices the waitress coming over and orders for herself without hesitation. 

[Perkins] Resigned shrug and does the same. 

[Yster] Takes a little longer staring at the menu before ordering, trying to ignore the awkward tension-

[Locklear] Just asks for the same thing Yster is getting-

[Liam] Gets something simple-

[Dawn] Adjusts her staff next to her and sits back. She waits for the drinks to be set out, and also takes a small mug of boiling water from the waitress- That's better. It's dumb trying to converse in the dark like a bunch of ninnies.

[Locklear] - I don't feel like there's much to converse

[Liam] - I'd prefer to have him sealed away some where

[Dawn] Opens her bag and takes out a small jar of pale green shreds and dumps them into the mug before swirling them with a spoon and fixing her coffee. - Can we, as the kids say, 'not'?

[Liam] - Look, I'm not sure why you're involved, you could very well leave and not be hunted down if you were to leave right now

[Dawn] I'm involved because I've fought it before. I just came because Yster wanted my opinion. I'll go once we're done talking.

[Perkins] Who... who are you?

[Liam] Grumbling a bit- Well that info could shorten the investigation...

[Dawn] I figured as much. And I'm a witch. Hopefully you aren't some weird religious bigot.

[Perkin] Stammers a bit- No!

[Locklear] - They are members of the SCP, an organization determined to, as they put it, "Secure, Contain, Protect" anything unusual including us pasta's and many other things

[Dawn] I've been warned about them before. If Yster hadn't indicated that one of you were family to her I probably would have knocked you out as well.

[Liam] - Considering how all of your kind are murderers, I think we're justified in containing you. And I fired that warning shot to ensure that you knew where I was and wouldn't immediately knock me off

[Yster] Dad... Please stop. 

[Perkins] Mutters- Have fun filling out the extra paperwork for firing your gun Liam....

[Liam] - I'll just say that whatever that thing was showed up again

[Dawn] Checks the tea and slides the mug close to Liam- It's called Kwakwaka'wakw, and I'm not surprised.

[Liam] - I'm sorry, a cracking what?- Looks at the cup suspiciously

[Dawn] The english word is easier, it's a thunderbird. And have some tea. The flowers were pretty dry, so it won't fix your arm but it will speed up the healing a bit.

[Liam] - I'll be alright, I don't exactly trust strange drinks, not after the number of times people have attempted to poison me

[Dawn] Oh trust me, if I wanted you dead, I would have done it when you pointed the gun at me. Yster is my friend. I'm not going to hurt you. 

[Yster] Not to be superstitious, but I'm betting it's super bad luck to refuse when a witch offers you something...

[Perkins] It's just floral tea right?

[Locklear] - You work in an office, why would they try to poison you?

[Liam] - Because there are other organizations who make things, do human experiments, which end up in our control as SCP's, and their not happy about it. I know I've sent at least a few to the nearby sites

[Yster] That's depressing....

[Waitress] Arrives with food and conversation ceases until it's doled out. 

[Dawn] Reaches for the lingonberry syrup- always been curious about this stuff, it's been a long time since I was in this part of the world. 

[Locklear] Pokes at his own food-

[Liam] - This stuffs alright, but homemade is always better

[Dawn] Cheers to that. I'm an avid home cook. Bacon grease, butter, sugar. It's all about the real thing.

[Perkins] Reaches for the cup of tea and pulls it close to sniff it-

-The tea doesn't have much scent, but it leaves him with a slightly calmer feeling-

[Perkins] Takes the tiniest sip- 

[Dawn] Eating pancakes and bacon- 

[Yster] Also nibbles her food and playfully offers Locklear a fresh strawberry.

[Locklear] Bites it with a smirk-

[Liam] - Perkins!

[Perkins] Wide eyes, and then- It tastes pretty good actually. 

[Dawn] Just nods, like, what were you expecting?

[Locklear] - What exactly is in the tea?

[Dawn] Healing flowers. Proper witchcraft is a multifaceted study. Scholar, midwife, herbalist, psychology, animal husbandry, funeral and marriage rites, banishing and summoning...

[Locklear] - A healing flower? Sounds like something Herobrine's wife has made

[Liam] Shudders- I've heard things about that particular digital entity

[Dawn] Takes a bite and chuckles- You think there's just one...

[Perkins] Pales-

[Yster] Freezes-

[Liam] - I'm sorry, did you just say that there's more than one highly murderous death bringer that can just smash through every barrier we've thrown at it?

[Dawn] If a certain cat bites your hand, does that mean that all cats are mean animals?

[Liam] - Er, well no, but those things aren't normal

[Dawn] Not as far as you know. Every enviroment has flora and fauna.

[Locklear] - But the one you're used to is still very dangerous

[Dawn] He is a very mean cat. But sometimes mean animals are like that because they've been mistreated. Witchcraft is also about seeing things from every angle, everything is connected. Actual random events are pretty rare.

[Yster] And his wife is a very nice person.

[Liam] Nearly chokes on his drink- Oh don't tell me that thing is trying to breed!

[Yster] What thinking creature doesn't want love dad???

[Dawn] Points a fork at her- Now you're thinking like a witch.

[Locklear] - Not that his daughter isn't already capable of causing destruction...

[Liam] Has paled a little- Fucking hell, any of your kind breeding is not a good sign!

[Yster] Don't say 'your kind' either, it makes you sound like a racist. 

[Dawn] Bit of a nod- 

[Perkins] But he has a family???

[Locklear] - He has added to the family

[Dawn] A long life is easier with friends, and friends are a kind of family as well. 

[Perkins] Reflectively takes a glup of the tea since it's in his hand-

[Liam] Grumbles and points at Locklear- I am not counting him as part of the family

[Yster] Long sigh- 

[Perkins] How many Herobrines are there? 

[Dawn] Enough. Apex predators are usually rare in any enviroment.

[Locklear] - And more are learning how to come out here

[Dawn] According to my father... they'll be needed...

[Liam] - Your father?

[Dawn] Sips her coffee - Well he is an angel-

[Perkins] Umm...

[Liam] Groans and drinks a bit more if his coffee- I'm not gonna remember enough of this to make a report

[Dawn] Then I'll give you the gist. You have a thunderbird in the vicinity. I banished the damn thing about 20 years ago and it's taken it this long to rebuild enough spiritual energy to manifest physically. It will hang around in a semi-solid form for a little while and pick off a few people. Then it will likely look for the nearest place with cows it can mutilate and hang out there instead.

[Perkins] That's actually really helpful... thank you.

[Locklear] Feels his phone buzz and checks it, it's a heads up from BEN-

[Liam] - There's several cow farms not that far from the edges of the city...

[Dawn] There you go. Unless you have some serious occultists on staff you won't be able to banish it. I'd just pay off the ranchers quietly. You might get lucky, they do like mountain ranges too. 

[Yster] Looks at Locklears phone- Nothing bad I hope?

[Locklear] - Well BEN says that Herobrine is going a bit nuts because he doesn't know where is wife and child are...

[Liam] - That's what we usual do

[Yster] Do you think she's still at the office? She was talking to Dofta...

[Locklear] - Possibly, I'll let them know

[Liam] Finishes off his coffee-

[Perkins] Has eaten most of his food and finishes the tea. He gives Dawn a respectful nod over the cup - I wasn't injured but it did make my headache go away...

[Dawn] It's rather sweet how much he dotes on her and Aether.

[Liam] - I'd think territorial might be a better word considering what we've seen of him

[Dawn] If he thinks you're any kind of threat to them, that would be accurate. You seem rather protective of your child. Wouldn't you be just as firece if someone threatened your wife?

[Liam] - Of course! But Yster is the one who decided it would be a brilliant idea to shack up with a pasta!

[Yster] He does love me dad... and I love him. 

[Dawn] And love is blind. It's also a force that can move heaven and earth when stirred to action.

[Perkins] nodding a little-

[Liam] Huffs but says nothing else-

[Dawn] Takes Liam's empty coffee cup and swirls the tiny bit of grounds inside before clapping it upside down on a saucer. She turns it clockwise three times and ends with the handle facing Liam.

[Yster] I thought that was for tea leaves? 

[Dawn] Anything works. It has grit and he drank out of it.

[Locklear] - What are you doing?

[Liam] Is confused-

[Perkins] It's fortune-telling, isn't it?

[Dawn] Is looking at the random patterns as her mind drifts and then her eyebrows go up in suprise. She smiles in a slow way- Oh my...

[Yster] What is it?

[Perkins] Looks unsettled- I guess he's not gonna win the lottery or anything...

[Locklear] - The way I see it, knowing ones future can be a double edged sword...

[Dawn] It's not bad, just ironic. I see you in pain. Stabbed in the gut to be precise-

[Yster] Oh no!

[Locklear] - Depending on the size that could not kill him or kill him near immediately

[Dawn] He won't die, because Yster is on top of him holding it closed with a pad of clothing.

[Liam] - I don't like the sound of that having to happen

[Dawn] Oh it gets better, I see Locklear taking you both to a very secret place, specifically to save your life.

[Liam] - So stay away from things that could stab me, got it

[Dawn] You can try. But certain parts of our futures are unavoidable. 

[Perkins] Can you do mine???

[Liam] - Really Perkins?

[Yster] As long as nobody dies...

[Perkins] Shrinks under his words, but he's still got his hands around the empty tea mug. 

[Dawn] Takes his mug and flips and turns it on her plate, the part that spills onto the syrup smeared surface isn't important. Just what remains in the cup- It's usually the next big emotional event....

[Locklear] - Nothing farther?

[Dawn] I can ask my father, but chances are he wouldn't tell me. It makes his job harder usually. - she studies the grits and smiles, again, but it's much nicer this time with a bit of blush.

[Yster] Takes the bill from the waitress as she passes-

[Perkins] What is it???

[Locklear] Snatches it from her hand to pay it himself-

[Dawn] There's a club near your home. Something with Regal in the title? Go there on your next night off. Look for a woman in a short yellow skirt and offer her a hot pretzel. It won't be love, but you will have some excellent sex. 

[Perkins] There is a place.... that fits that description. Holy shit... I absolutely will!

[Locklear] Hands his own card to the passing waitress-

[Liam] Scowls at Locklear-

[Dawn] Remember to wrap it up.

[Perkins] Geeze... 

[Dawn] Midwife, remember?

[Yster] Not in the mood to do that again soon huh? 

[Dawn] I usually reserve those services for friends these days. - Gives Locklear a bit of a smirk- Everyone is all about Doctors now-

[Locklear] - Although one still refuses to wear his glasses

[Dawn] Well you pastas are a stubborn bunch.

[Locklear] - It's helped us survive sometimes

[Dawn] Bah, you have to adapt too. Only crusty old fossils like me can get away with being the same forever.

[Locklear] - My prey doesn't change much, and believe me when I say you do not look your age

[Dawn] Just offering a thought, and that's very flattering. Thank you.

[Liam] - And just how old are you?

[Dawn] Thinks it over. - I'm not really sure on exact years anymore. But... when I was a kid? Pottery was kind of innovative.

[Liam] - I mean, that can also vary by where in the world...

[Dawn] Looks him dead in the eye- My first trade involved pulling out organs and wrapping the dead with masks and charms to protect them in the afterlife.

[Liam] - Oh

[Locklear] Gets his card back- Well, this has been... Nice, but I think we've been out long enough

[Perkins] Googly eyed- Does your religion have pamphlets?

[Liam] Rolls his eyes-

[Locklear] Stands and offers Yster his hand to help her out-

[Dawn] It was nice seeing you two. I'll catch my own ride home- 

[Yster] If you're sure..?

[Liam] - You have other contacts here?

[Dawn] Just one, but he is everywhere.

[Locklear] Is swiftly leading Yster out-

[Yster] Waves- Say hi to mom for me-

[Liam] - Of course

[Dawn] She's a good kid.

[Liam] - Which is why I worry so much. I know what Locklear and his kind do, I also know what happens to mortals who somehow survive their home... She's my daughter, I don't want that for her

[Dawn] Every loving parent wants the best for their kid, it's understandable. But you also need to remember, that everyone is someones child.

[Liam] - Yeah, but not everyone's parents are still there

[Dawn] With them in spirit perhaps. As Herobrine protects his wife and child, Slender protects the creepypastas just the same. They are his rambunctious adopted children. And the entity that drove the worst part of their senseless carnage has already been contained.

[Liam] - I've heard that mentioned before

[Perkins] Was it some kind of monster?

[Dawn] No, a spirit. Insanity herself was within them.

[Liam] - That's a state of mind, not an entity

[Dawn] Shakes her head. - No, she is a sort of small goddess. Pandemos herself. Now trapped in the body of a baby, her memory wiped as clean as new-fallen snow. And now lovingly doted over by one of the digital entities you so despise.

[Liam] - I wouldn't necessarily say we despise them

[Dawn] They are a Herobrine.

[Liam] - We capture and analyze everything we've contained. There are actually many that have become helpful for us it they are classified as safe. But the pasta's? They all fall under Keter class

[Dawn] Well according to my vision, and what I know from chatter amongst entities even older then myself? They will be your allies soon. Best to begin scrubbing yourself of preconceptions.

[Perkins] Crows- I told you!

[Liam] - Do you want to end up wearing orange Perkins?

[Perkins] But Liam... - he gestures helplessly at her-

[Liam] - We're already likely going to end up wearing orange just because we haven't officially filed that Yster is involved. You know just the two of us is not enough to change the mind of the scientists or the O5

[Dawn] I think by the time it becomes an issue, paperwork will be the least of anyone's problems.

[Liam] - So long as we don't end up dead- He checks the time- I should be getting home, Lovis will start wondering where I am

[Dawn] Closes her eyes, and her lips move silently- No. You both have plenty of sand. Don't do anything stupid deliberately though.

[Perkins] Sigh of relief-

[Liam] - Come on Perkins, stop being so amazed. You've seen a drink dispenser literally dispense dark matter before

[Dawn] Chuckles- Well this has been entertaining. I think I'll be on my way. - She scoots out the open side of the booth and leans on her snath for a moment before slinging it across her torso on it's little strap- 

[Perkins] Really getting a good look at the curved staff- 

[Dawn] Gentlemen Tills vi ses igen. - She turns and heads outside into the dark. 

[Perkin] Liam... was that a scythe handle?

[Liam] - I think so, come on

[Dawn] Heads for a dark alley-

[Liam] - Keep your eyes on her

[Perkins] Hurries alongside him and then peeks into the barely lit space.

[Dawn] Scuffs a spot on the concrete so it's relatively clean and goes to one knee with her hands clasped and head bowed-

[Liam] Watches carefully-

-The darkness seems to deepen around her like a shroud and a figure rises out of it. 

[Azrael] Opens his massive wings, his scythe catching a bit of starlight. He leans down tenderly and puts his skeletal hand on Dawn's head. 

[Dawn] Gets up with a smile and loses herself in the voluminous folds of his robe as she gives him a small hug. - Sorry if you were busy. 

[Azrael] I ALWAYS HAVE TIME, FOR YOU. - He curls his wings around her smaller form and the two of them vanish entirely-

[Perkins] Whispers reverently - That was Death... Oh my gods...

[Liam] - The fuck are we getting ourselves into?

[Perkins] At least they seem friendly...?

[Liam] - For now

[Perkins] She did kinda help us...

[Liam] - Come on, let's go, we need to be getting home

[Perkins] Little smile. - Well we'll know soon enough if her predictions are right, won't we? My next day off is Sunday. I was just gonna stay in and order a pizza, now I'm all excited to go out!

[Liam] - Let me know how it goes- He's heading towards the van

[Perkins] Absolutlely. And if she offers you something again, just take it. That was good tea.

[Liam] Flips Perkins off-

[Jeb] Is sitting in front of the big screen in the confrence room demonstrating a small issue with the detector blocks- Are you even paying attention? 

[Svit] Had drifted for a moment - Yes! Of course I am!

-Sheep wanders across the screen with a baaaaa.-

[Aether] Is toddling around outside of the room when she hears the sheep noise. She turns towards the source and seeing the animal the hurries towards the glass wall of the conference room- Eep!- She then runs into the glass with a thus and falls on her butt

[Jeb] Jumps in alarm- 

[Svit] What the fuck????

[Aether] Little sniffles and getting ready to full on cry-

[Jeb] Runs out to help her- Aether? Aether.... don't cry. - He gets down on his knees and checks her over-

[Aether] - Nothings bruised and she has a red spot on her forehead from where she ran into the glass- Eep...

[Jeb] Eep? - Looks around and the baaa is heard again- Do you mean a sheep sweetie?

[Aether] - Eep!

[Svit] Is just nervously watching from the doorway for Cp to rush out and kick both their asses- 

[Jeb] I guess that's a yes. It's just a sheep on the screen Aether. You can't pet it.

[Aether] - Eep?

[Jeb] Picks her up- Do you want to look at the eep?

[Aether] Nods-

[Jeb] Takes her in the confrence room as Svit skitters out of the way. He puts her in one of the cushy chairs and pulls up one next to hers with a wireless keyboard in his lap.

[Svit] Sneaks away while Jeb is distracted.

[Aether] Bounces a little in excitement-

[Jeb] Conspiratorially- I'll show you a neat sheep trick. - He uses the keyboard to access the creative and then chase the sheep down and tag it with 'Jeb'. The sheeps wool changes color and starts cycling through a rainbow of hues-

[Aether] Completely amazed face-

[Jeb] Uses another nametag on a rabbit. It changes to a tuxedo pattern that Aether has never seen before. - That's the Toast bunny.

[Aether] - Hop hop! Hop hop!

[Jeb] Yep, bunnies hop. You've learned all sorts of new things, haven't you?

[Aether] Giggles-

[Jeb] I've got one more-He finds another sheep and tags it Dinnerbone so it flips upside down and skitters all over the place with it's feet waggling in the air.

[Aether] Happy shriek and some clapping-

-There's a bit of noise coming from the hallway that CP's office is in-

[Jeb] Plays around a little to entertain her, doing silly things and flipping a few more animals upside down

[CP] Rushes out of the hallway-

[Aether] Laughs-

[CP] Immediately heads for his kids laughter-

[Jeb] Is chuckling too since she seems so happy-

[CP] Hurries into the conference room- There you are!

[Aether] Happily- Daddy!

[Jeb] Whoah! Oh, hey Cp.

[Aether] Is trying to get down out of the chair-

[CP] Quickly moves and picks Aether up- Hey kiddo...- His body relaxes now that he knows where at least one of the two missing women in his is

[Jeb] She bumped into the conference window so I was cheering her up. Apparently she likes eeps.

[CP] - Yeah, she likes her sheep, she usually has her plush one with her

[Jeb] So what happened? Did she just escape from your office computer?

[CP] - No, Lie had her

[Jeb] Ah, so she's probably chatting with someone else on the staff. Probably Fangbo or Dofta. - He puts down the keyboard and gets up-

[CP] - Right... Yeah... She probably just got caught up in conversation

[Jeb] And she's probably wondering where Aether is too. At least she can't panic too much, it's not like Aether can even reach the front door handle, let alone the lock. 

[CP] - Yeah...- He turns to head out of the room to look for his wife

[Dofta] In her office showing Lie some NOTCH designs. 

[Lie] - I'm glad their all looking more distinct now, to be honest it's a little disconcerting seeing a bunch of identical ones all grouped together

[CP] Peeks in the door-

[Dofta] I feel the same. Oh, hey Cp! 

[Lie] - CP?- She glances at the time and hisses in a breath- Oh no... I'm sorry CP, I didn't realize how long I'd been here!

[CP] - I was... Worried...

[Lie] Stands up and goes to give her husband a kiss- I'm sorry

[Dofta] Looks at the time- I guess we have been chatting for a while...

[Lie] - Sorry to have kept you from your work Dofta...

[CP] - Come on, we should be going before they try to rope me into fixing something

[Dofta] I wouldn't worry about it too much. I don't think Jeb's realized Yster snuck off with Dawn several hours ago. 

[Lie] - True, but we should still be going

[CP] Creates an opening using Dofta's computer-

[Dofta] Nice seeing you Lie and Aether, and Cp, see you on Monday! 

[CP] Groans and follows Lie through the portal-

[Mort] Is outside working in the garden, he's fretting mildly about Dawn being out halfway across the world. He makes his way back up to the porch and sets down a particularly large melon from the vine before whisking the steps absentmindedly with the old corn broom. 

[Trender] Had been doing a basic patrol making sure no pasta was disturbing their hosts too much and is approaching the house-

[Mort] Stops to look and gives a friendly wave- hey Trender. Want a melon? 

[Trender] - No thank you, it looks like cleaning day for you though

[Mort] Ah just a bit of dusting. It's the only drawback to all this sand. It tends to blow around and get everywhere 

[Trender] - Would you like any help?

[Mort] You want to help with the housecleaning? You must be super bored.

[Trender] - It will be a break from wrangling the others and you'd probably appreciate a clean house more than them

[Mort] Can you even come inside without stooping? I don't want to put you out anyway but I'm geniunely curious.

[Trender] - I should be fine, I have to fit into human spaces normally

[Mort] Okay. I guess it's fine. -stoops to grab the melon before opening the front door- I'll go find the cats and put them in the bedroom so they aren't underfoot.

[Trender] - Thank you- He does have to stoop to get through the door but once inside, he observes his surroundings-

-It's what you would expect from a rustic farmhouse. Everything is well-worn and comfortable. The furniture is dark and a bit over-stuffed. There's a computer squatting in the corner looking both massively out-dated and simultaneously out of place. The fixtures are mostly reds and browns, obviously chosen for utility. There's a massive brick fireplace with a well maintained farm scythe hanging above the hearth. It's curving blade is the shiniest thing in the room. There are a few pieces of very nice pottery on the shelf below it. They're random colors and just placed haphazardly. The coffee table is wood in desperate need of polishing and the carpet is a deep shag that was never meant to be within earshot of a beach. To the immediate left is a small closet with a little wood end table that has a drawer, and a handmade bowl with some change in it. Directly in front is a staircase and a long dark hall leading into the stone cut room that Doc made for Lazur and Zly, there are torches flickering in the space as Mort emerges with a cat under each arm. One is black and the other is orange striped. 

[Mort] Shows them briefly- This is Skye and Stripes. I'll do the litter box. It's in the laundry room back there. The doorway is under the steps. 

\- The kitchen is also visible and sadly dated, it's clean enough, but the appliances are extrememly clunky and retro. The floor is a faded linoleum roll that probably had flowers at some point. The fridge is a hulking pale mint monster with a click handle. The sink is low and industrial and the small window has a few extremely healthy looking potted herbs. There's a small soft matt on the floor with the cats food and water bowls. [Both full]

Everything soft has a bit of cat hair on it, and the air is faint mix of must, herbs, woodsmoke, and a bit of cat. 

[Mort] I imagine it's pretty humble compared to Slender's mansion, but it's home.

[Trender] If he had an eye it would be twitching, he wants to fix everything. There's no reason to have such dated appliances and they certainly need a new carpet if they are to remain living here. There are small tears in the furniture which he can easily fix and he's already plotting out a better arrangement of furniture-

[Mort] Doesn't notice and takes the cats up before putting them in the bedroom. When he comes back down Trender is still standing there- Are you okay?

[Trender] - There is so much to be fixed and moved here...

[Mort] Is there? I mean... Dawn is, well she's old. She buys the things that will last the longest and then keeps them until they fall apart. She could probably put the personal things she really cares about in a single box and walk away from the rest. She is rather found of that fridge though. I understand they don't make them like that anymore because the latch handle is a safety hazard and someone could get trapped inside. 

[Trender] - Oh yes, there have been many who tried doing that to escape from us in the past- He's already pulling out a needle and thread

[Mort] Creepy... - His eyes go to the needle-

[Trender] Lets his white tendrils out as well to begin tidying and rearranging the furniture a little as he starts repairing the tears in the furniture, leaving near seamless repairs-

[Mort] Whoah! I'll just... I'll go do the cat box. Get out of your way.

[Trender] Works quickly, but is ready to rip the carpet out and is already slipping the tips of his tendrils under the edges of the carpet-

[Mort] Listens to the noises a bit concerned. He decides to start some laundry and tries to focus on the hum and swish of the wash machine.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-

[Mort] Grits his teeth a little, and thinks- Please just fix it when you're done....

[Trender] Throws the carpet outside and opens a door to his workroom-

[Mort] Comes back out and sees the carpet laying outside- Dawn's gonna kill me.

[Trender] Comes back out with a couple color swatches, trying to decide what color to use for the new carpet-

[Mort] But the carpet is still okay, you shouldn't throw it out. I can make a tree for the cats with the pieces or something?

[Trender] - You want to use that atrocious thing!?

[Mort] Because it's carpet? The cats don't care. it would just be a thing for them to scratch on.

[Trender] - Frustrated noise- It's outside if you're so determined

[Mort] Well don't get mad. - He spreads his arms a little - I grew up poor. I lived in a converted storage unit for a while. - He looks a bit sad. - You learn to never waste things...

[Trender] - I have infinite access to fabrics! I can makes you a new one!

[Mort] Jumps a little- If you want to? I mean... it would keep them from wrecking the furniture so much.

[Trender] Just walks right back into his workshop-

[Mort] Sneaks over to the door and looks inside - holy shit....

-The space is massive and there are bolts of fabric everywhere. There's a piece in process pinned to a surprisingly realistic mannequin, fabric draped around the waist is what looks to be the beginning of a dress-

[Mort] Dawn would lose her mind...

[Trender] Returns with a massive roll of soft carpet fabric and a sturdier one for a scratching post as he steps out of the room. The carpet is a reddish brown to go with most of the furniture- Alright, here we go

[Mort] Hops out of the way- I will never look at a closet the same way again....

[Trender] Shuts the door to his workroom- So long as I have a door, I can access my workroom- He begins unrolling the new carpet and taking measurements

[Mort] Sort of clambering over the furniture that's been yeeted into the hallway. - Just... please don't mess with the scythe. It actually gets used and there's no safe place to store it.

[Trender] - Very well, and I assume the same goes for the pottery beneath?

[Mort] A little proud - I made them myself... I have a wheel and a kiln. I sell them sometimes from Dawn's shop, but the bits I really like are scattered around the house.

[Trender] Feels the bit of pride and notes it's importance as he begins placing the new carpet down. It's soft and shorter so easier to clean-

[Mort] Feels a bit useless as well- Can I help at all?

[Trender] - If you want to start cleaning the kitchen

[Mort] I can do that. - He heads into the room and pulls out a few things, soon there's a faint smell of lemon cleaner and the sound of water running.

[Trender] It isn't long before he has the new carpet down and is rearranging the furniture keeping in mind where the scratching post will go-

[Mort] Takes a few things out of the back of the fridge and dumps them on the compost heap outside.

[Trender] Finishes the carpet and the furniture and starts working on the scratching post-

[Mort] Starts dusting, and waters the plants on the sill. He keeps peeking to see what Trender is doing, but he is making progress.

[Trender] Makes a decently sized scratching post and places it in the corner before looking at his work- I suppose it will have to do...- He glances at the old curtain- We can do better there

[Mort] Can't help but answer- It is really heavy. But we used to be more worried about people peeking in. - He gestures at himself. - We have to be careful. we don't have a spooky forest to keep people away from our home.

[trender] - Lighter black out curtain could work- He opens the door to his workroom again

[Mort] Wipes down the end table with wood polish while watching through the door.

[Trender] Returns with a silky red fabric and a thicker black fabric, he begins sewing so the red fabric sandwiches the black to create a black out curtain-

[Mort] I think there are some clip rings in the laundry room... they're black metal like the curtain rod?

[Trender] - Let me see them and then I'll decide

[Mort] Goes to get the rings. They're metal O's with small black clips on them to hold the curtain up. - Dawn says too much swag at the top of the rod is just a dust catcher.

[Trender] Looks it over- Very well, this should do- He slips the rings over the rods and then begins to hang up the curtain

[Mort] Makes it easier to open and close them too.

[Trender] Looks around- I fear if I see much more I may remodel your entire house...

[Mort] I'm not sure how well that would go over with Dawn. This does look really nice though. Do you feel better?

[Trender] - So long as I don't see more of your house? Yes

[Mort] How about I make you some coffee then? You stay here. I need to go let the cats out.

[Trender] - Very well

[Mort] Starts the pot brewing and heads upstairs, there are the faintest soft creaks in the floor above as the pot bubbles. The cats come rushing down the steps and stop short in the doorway. - Cream and or sugar?

[Trender] - Neither thank you

[Skye] Lots of sniffing.

[Stripes] Heads cautiously towards the post and bats it with a paw-

[Mort] Comes back with two cups and passes him one. Both mugs are a vintage type but two wildly different colors.

[Trender] Is keeping his mouth shut-

[Skye] Hops on the couch and investigates a little- 

[Mort] Looks at the cups. - Sorry... if it makes you feel any better, they're verging on antique and the set is supposed to be multicolored.

[Trender] Just sighs and there's a slight tearing noise as he opens his mouth, his sharp teeth just barely visible as he goes to take a sip-

[Dawn] From outside - why is the carpet in the yard???

[Azrael] Faint hollow laugh-

[Mort] Oh boy...

[Trender] - Your mate wasn't home?

[Mort] No.... She went to visit a friend, someone from the Mojang team? 

[Dawn] Opens the door- Mort...? 

[Mort] Hi~

[Trender] - Greetings

[Dawn] I wasn't aware it was time for spring cleaning already?

[Trender] - If you were referring to the carpet, then that thing was atrocious

[Dawn] It's just carpet. As long as it's clean, I usually don't even notice it.

[Trender] Irritated aura- That was the absolute worst carpet and it needed to go. And it most certainly wasn't clean

[Mort] Uneasy- Well... it's not like we can rent a thing to shampoo it out here. 

[Dawn] Puts her stuff down on the end table - Well this does look much nicer. I like the curtains too. 

[Stripes] Gives the scratching post a try-

[Trender] - I'd hate to see the rest of your house

[Dawn] Eyebrow- Ouch. But then, I've never been fashionable. I by my nature, am wildly out of date.

[Trender] - That's no excuse!

[Dawn] Okay. Okay, I admit I do let things slide. But what's the point in me spending a bunch of money trying to keep up with trends? Do you have any idea how many times I've had to flee my dwellings with nothing but what I could carry? It teaches you not to get attached to things.

[Trender] - Still, you at least have a dwelling here that you can keep up to date, there's many places where you can get more modern things for cheaper

[Dawn] You're aware I run an antique store right? A lot of times it's everything I can do to let the stuff go instead of hoarding it here. It's all so nostalgic...

[Trender] - Very well, I shall drop the subject then

[Mort] Obviously relieved- 

[Dawn] So did you guys have fun at least? Seems like you were busy while I was gone. 

[Skye] Lays down next to Trender's leg and leaves the tiniest bit of black hair on his suit while purring-

[Trender] Irritated twitch- I wouldn't necessarily call this fun... More like necessary

[Dawn] Still sounds better then my night, I had an awkward dinner with 2 SCP agents...

[Mort] -gasp-

[Trender] Immediately alert- Are you alright?

[Dawn] Oh yeah. I'm not worried about those guys. MIB's are far more tenacious and annoying. I was in control the whole time.

[Trender] - It depends on which level of agent you met...

[Dawn] Who knows? The one was Yster's dad. The other guy just seemed young and nervous. 

[Trender] Goes very still-

[Mort] Uh... that does sound awkward. Very Romeo and Juliet. 

[Dawn] So the two agents are keeping quiet about Yster dating Locklear, because you know 'dad' and his partner seems like someone who could easily be swayed to work with us.

[Trender] Suddenly teleports away, his emp bursting the few lightbulbs in the room-

[Skye] Leaps away with a frightened yowl-

[Dawn] Did I say something wrong? 

[Mort] Looks sadly at the glass on the new carpet. - Fuck.


	436. TLOT and Steve Get Real, Dragonsitting

[Yster] Arrives back at the office with Locklear and lets them both in- Well... that could have gone worse...

[Jeb] Waiting for her- Where were you?

[Yster] Yikes! Sorry Jeb. 

[Locklear] - Dealing with her father

[Jeb] Oh... sorry. I heard you mention he was in the hospital. Is everything okay?

[Locklear] - He seems to be healing up well enough

[Jeb] Well that's good then, but seriously, at least have the courtesy to tell me you need to step out. I feel like I'm running a madhouse here sometimes.

[Locklear] - I don't feel like you actually know the definition of that word

[Jeb] It's a figure of speech. Cp was here earlier too. 

[Yster] But it's not Monday.

[Jeb] Gives her 'a look'.

[Locklear] - That is a bit surprising...

[Jeb] I was trying to get some work done with Svit and Aether just wandered by and bumped into the glass window. 

[Yster] Awww.

[Jeb] So were you planning on getting anything done, or just retriving your lunch that you didn't eat? 

[Yster] Well...

[Locklear] - Didn't you recently say you had a workload to go through in regards to new applicants Jeb?

[Jeb] And I do need her for some of that. -Gestures at Yster- I was only near the door because I was using the copier.

[Locklear] - Love?

[Yster] ...

[Jeb] It's late. Just go home. But be back tomorrow. Just because it'll be a Friday doesn't mean everyone should vanish.

[Yster] Thanks boss, I'll go get my stuff. - She hurries off.

[Locklear] Decides to wait by the door- You do know that if everything were perfect, I would never dream of making her leave this place, right?

[Jeb] Resigned- If everything were perfect, we wouldn't have been sold to Microsoft either. Life just sucks sometimes.

[Locklear] - This is true

[Jeb] You're not the only one who has to do gymnastics to keep stuff hidden either.

[Locklear] - Oh I know

[Yster] Comes back and bumps Jeb playfully-

[Jeb] Oof! I get no respect...

[Locklear] - They do respect you, in their own ways

[Yster] Come on Locklear. 

[Jeb] Watches them go- Be safe.

[Locklear] Walks out with her and kisses the back of her hand- I'll meet you at the apartment

[Yster] Okay-

-Little bit later-

[Yster] Unlocks the door, exhausted and ready to flop. -

[Trender] Is standing there in the middle of her apartment, furious-

[Locklear] Quickly tugs back on Yster to keep her from walking right into the angry slender being-

[Yster] Instantly alarmed-

[Trender] - What. Have. You. Two. Done.

[Yster] Tentatively- Nothing bad?

[Trender] - The SCP?

[Yster] Wilts a little- If it makes you feel any better. I didn't know. My family all thought he had some kind of office job...

[Trender] How much have you interacted with him since finding out?

[Locklear] - Trender please, I've been keeping her safe...

[Trender] - How often!?

[Yster] a few times? He got hurt recently.

[Trender] Growls- The stupidity... You I can forgive miss, but you Locklear? You should know far better

[Yster] He won't tell on us. He's worried for my safety.

[Trender] - Child the SCP lies, often. They will do anything to capture us. You cannot trust them

[Yster] Trender he's my dad. He's unhappy with my choice, but doesn't want to see me miserable. I've already made it clear that if they come after us, I'll go with Locklear and he'll likely never see me again.

[Trender] - They don't have a choice but to follow orders

[Yster] They're still people.

[Trender] - People who are determined to control every powerful thing they can

[Yster] Look, we just had a really productive meeting with him and his partner. Dawn wrapped them around her fingers and I think seriously planted some seeds with them both.

[Trender] - If the O5 orders them to kill you, they will

[Yster] He won't get the opportunity. I'm probably going to have to quit my job because of all of this...

[Trender] - Can you sense their approach?

[Yster] Do I look like a psychic?

[Trender] - Then they have opportunity. SCP agents are all highly skilled in matters of stealth and combat, you may know things to defend yourself, but you are not ready to face them

[Yster] Stares at him for a long time- What do you want from me Trender? My life is in a tailspin because of all this. I'm one person.

[Trender] - Keep yourself safe, do not tempt fate into getting yourself captured. You are not immortal yet, and with that will come skills which can help you. But you'd be surprised how much a single person can let slip, especially around someone familiar

[Yster] I'm the last one, aren't I? The last person Insanity chose as a pastas mate before she was regressed?

[Trender] - Perhaps. There is a chance that once she is grown she will be capable of continuing that job of hers

[Yster] I was suggesting that maybe she knew something you don't.

[Trender] - I cannot say

[Yster] Neither can I. But for now, I've had a very stressful day and I'm going to bed. I have work in the morning.

[Trender] - Keep in mind what I have said

[Yster] Basically shut the door before he finished talking-

[Locklear] Is standing there awkwardly, suspecting what will be coming next-

[Trender] Wastes no time in grabbing Locklear and taking the pasta back to the manor-

[Yster] Hears them go and leans sadly against the door before taking out her phone. It rings a little bit and a sleepy voice picks up on the other end. - Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Can we talk for a little while?

[Doc] Yster? Sure.

[EJ] Is sitting in a chair by the window, reluctantly wearing the glasses so he can read a book. It's fairly quiet at the moment-

[Starr] Hears Trender yelling at Locklear from the hallway and pauses to listen-

[Trender] - HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU WERE CAPTURED!?

[Starr] -little gasp-

[Masky] Is walking by-

[Starr] Hasn't actually met Masky yet and smiles at him curiously-

[Masky] Gives her a little wave before digging for his cigarettes-

[Starr] Reluctantly hurries on so she isn't yelled at herself for snooping-

[Sally] Runs by- Hi Starr!

[Starr] Hello Sally. Have you seen EJ by chance?

[Sally] Shakes her head- No...

[Starr] Ah, okay. You have fun then. - She heads for EJ's room out of habit and floats through his door- 

[EJ] Is so absorbed in reading that he doesn't notice her-

[Starr] Notices he has his glasses on and watches him quietly for a little bit. She's still not used to being able to be stealthy. 

[EJ] Actually looks fairly relaxed and calm for once and his eyes skim the page before him. He gently turns the page since it is an older book-

[Starr] Moves from shadow to shadow and looks over his shoulder to see what he's reading-

-It's a medical text book, his just brushing up on his knowledge-

[Starr] Blows the tiniest whisper of air across his ear.

[EJ] Jumps in surprise, slamming the book shut and turning, his fist stopping just a hairs breadth away from Starr's face before he starts cursing and moves to remove the glasses-

[Starr] Puts her hands on his and leans down to try and look him in the eye.

[EJ] Starts freezing up- What are you doing?

[Starr] Wondering why you're afraid to look at me.

[EJ] Although more difficult to see on his darker skin tone, he is getting a bit more flushed- I... Er...

[Starr] Is it really that hard? I mean... I know I'm not attractive... but it is kinda hurtful...

[EJ] - I... I've told you! It's nothing to do with that!- He brings his hands up to completely remove the glasses

[Starr] Presses his hands against the sides of his face- Then why?

[EJ] Has been steadily growing darker- I... I don't know...

[Starr] Your face looks so dark, are you ill?

[EJ] - I'm fine

[Starr] Gets a little closer- Are you sure? You seem agitated.

[EJ] - Well somebody is holding me in place right now

[Starr] But if I let go, you'll blind yourself again.

[EJ] - That's fine, I only put them on because I needed to look something up and had no other choice

[Starr] Then I'll go. So you can keep reading. I just came to check on you.

[EJ] - Nah, I need to take a shower anyways

[Starr] Lets go of his hands.

[EJ] Takes the glasses off and stands up, stretching as he does so before he turns in the direction of his bathroom-

[Starr] Because of where we are, is it safe for me to wander away from the manor?

[EJ] - I dunno, I don't know where we are- He starts pulling off his sweater

[Starr] Some of the digitals were here and played video games with Polybius and I. Apparently we're on a tropical island.

[EJ] - I dunno, maybe? Just take somebody else with you, just to be safe

[TLOT] Is walking with Steve. His energy is up because he's just getting back from Kore, but he's still prepared for a brutal ribbing from Cp. 

[Steve] Best to get it over with, right?

[TLOT] Knocks on Lie's door-

-Quick patter of feet and somebody trying to open the door from the wrong direction-

[CP] - Aether... You have to pull...

[Steve] Little smile.

[Aether] Still pushing-

[Lie] Finally opens the other door- Oh, hey you two, back already?

[TLOT] Yeah... we've got supplies as well. I think we're as ready as we'll ever be.

[Lie] - I see, come on in then. CP? Did you give the offer to Stevie?

[CP] Freezes up a little before teleporting off-

[Lie] - I'm going to say that's a no

[TLOT] Well at least he went instead of fighting us about it.

[Aether] Still trying to push the door-

[Lie] - Aether... They already came in...

[Aether] Notices and starts crying-

[TLOT] Looks incredibly confused now- 

[Steve] I could go out and come back in again?

[Lie] Sighs- No, it's fine- She goes over and picks Aether up- You can let them in when you learn what direction the door goes, and I don't think you're ready to learn that yet... for the sake of my nerves at least

[Steve] How long do you think we'll be gone?

[Lie] - Up to a couple weeks out there, so quite some time here. I'd be more than willing to check on Kore and that seed for you guys if you wanted though

[TLOT] That would be appreciated- He looks incredibly nervous-

[Lie] Puts a hand on TLOT's arm- Relax, I know it will hurt at first, but you'll be out of it for the first part. And besides, once you're fully adjusted, I'll get the chance to show you my world

[TLOT] I'm not worried about the pain. I just don't want to be out of commission for any longer then needed. - As she touches him she gets a flash of something nebulous and frightening, and he quickly pulls away-

[Lie] - TLOT?

[CP] Returns with Stevie-

[TLOT] Shakes his head at her, not wanting to say anything more. -

[CP] - You assholes ready?

[TLOT] Is in no mood to argue with Cp- Yes.

[Steve] Tries to put on a brave face-

[CP] Grins and creates an opening- Let's go then

[Mort] Is on the other side. - Hey Cp. 

[Dawn] Comes out of the other room drying her hands on her shirttail- Time for another batch of digitals to get real?

[CP] Grins- Yup

[Stevie] - I'll go first...- He steps through, giving his brother a brief flick of coldness before the pain can hit him

[Mort] Catches Stevie as he topples and drags him to the couch-

[Lie] To TLOT and Steve- I'll follow you guys out, make sure you're settled in

[TLOT] Kisses Steve and takes a determined step out of the portal, his boots fall heavily on the creaky floor and he manages one step and then another before grabbing the back of the couch and sliding to his knees. 

[Steve] Races out without thinking to help him and gives an anguished cry as he also falls. He slumps into his mate's arms and the two of them pass out on the floor.

[Dawn] Well... he made it farther then some of you guys have...

[Lie] Comes out behind them- I hope you won't mind us coming to check on them relatively often Dawn...

[Dawn] It's fine. They're your friends. - She kneels down and passes a hand over TLOT - Such power... And I can feel it pulsing between them.

[Mort] Checks on Stevie-

[Stevie] Is shivering a little-

[CP] Growls at Mort a little-

[Mort] What? You want us to watch over him right? He seems cold. 

[Lie] - It's alright Mort, he's just being protective since that's his baby brother

[CP] - Shut up

[Mort] Would you rather move him to a bed yourself then have me do it?

[CP] Growls but does move to pick Stevie up, there's a bit of steam where their bodies meet from them being such different temps-

[Lie] - I'll go place down another bed since there's three of them

[Dawn] Thanks. There might be one in one of those trunks. Theres a bunch of odd stuff from when Doc was here last and we haven't touched it.

[Lie] - Thanks- She puts Aether down- Be good for a sec, okay Aether?

[Aether] Nods and watches her mom and dad head towards the other room. There's only a few seconds before she starts thinking of following them-

[Dawn] Aether... I'm watching you. 

[Skye] Wanders in from the kitchen- mew?

[Aether] Hears the cat and turns towards it- Itty!

[Skye] Busks the doorframe- 

[Mort] Oh, that's Skye.

[Aether] Toddles towards the cat-

[Lie] Returns with CP and CP looks at the other two, trying to figure out what to do-

[TLOT] Is basically tangled up with Steve, his face pinched in pain-

[Lie] - Aww, Aether, did you find a kitty?

[CP] Sighs and reaches down, just picking both up at once before carrying them down the hall-

-As he touches TLOT he can feel the two lovers minds connected in their dream. But there's something else there as well. A memory that doesn't belong to TLOT and stands out starkly for the swirl of dread and terror around it. Mirabella's aura of concern and the bitter taste of Slender's fear as his mind forms the name, Zalgo.-

[Skye] Creeps curiously over to Aether-

[CP] Shudders, he knows the aura Zalgo can generate just from his voice alone and everyone in the manor knows when he and Slender are talking. It's the worst time to be in the manor, it becomes colder and dark, not even Sally can manage a smile, they all feel restless, like an animal caged in too small a cage. He puts the two lovers down and steps away, trying to clear his head-

[Aether] Reaches out for the cat-

[TLOT] Curls around Steve protectively and the two slip deeper into their fitful sleep. 

[Skye] The black cat gives Aether's hand a sniff-

[Aether] - Itty!- She does the gentle pat pat like her mom has shown her with Hope

[Lie] - Good job Aether! Nice pet!

[CP] Returns, his face clouded over by what he gleaned from TLOT's mind-

[Dawn] Looks him square in the eyes. Her expression speaks volumes. 'you feel it too.'

[Skye] Happy enough- Mrrrp. 

[CP] Turns towards his wife and child and then he bristles as he see's the Rake outside- WHY IS THAT THING HERE!?

[Mort] What? Oh for fucks sake. I'll get the cow eggs. - gets up and heads for the hall- 

[Dawn] Well he's out of luck today. The chickens are upstairs-

[CP] - THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

[Dawn] Because the manor is out in my jungle? Azrael volunteered me to look after them while Slender is away hunting for his magick well bricks.

[Mort] Comes back with a speckled egg. - Trender came over the other day and rather aggressively redecorated our living room.

[CP] Irritated noise and storms out past Mort and just punts the Rake back into the jungle-

[Mort] Well... I was going to feed him. Usually that's good enough to keep him and B.O.B. away from the chickens.

[Lie] - Oh I was so worried about the others I didn't even notice immediately, but it does look nice. And I suspect he does that to them a lot Mort

[Mort] I guess so... 

[Dawn] They're both annoying.

[Lie] - At least you've found a way to keep damage to a minimum?

[Aether] Wanders into the kitchen-

-The only things in reach/near the floor are the cats water and food dishes and the broom and dustpan.

[Skye] Follows the small human because 'treats???'

[Aether] Reaches into the cats food bowl full of curiousity-

[CP] Comes back in-

[Skye] Meow???

[Aether] Puts some of it in her mouth-

[CP] See's it- Aether no!

[Dawn] Huh? Oh for the love of- 

[Mort] Also looks and laughs a little- Good thing we buy the expensive cat food.

[CP] Picks Aether up and she starts crying because he's taking her away from the cat food- Seriously? That can't taste that good...

[Dawn] I wonder if it has anything to do with you guys being able to--- never mind.

[Lie] - Change form? Well she is capable of doing it

[Mort] Really? 

[Dawn] This soon?

[Lie] - It happened accidentally, she was watching TLOT shift forms and decided to try and copy. Had to have Deer change her back...

[CP] Is working on getting Aether calm and is doing is best to ignore the other conversation-

[Dawn] She'll figure it out. I'll be suprised if that's the only special power she's inherited.

[Lie] - She can already set things on fire...

[Aether] Perfectly timed moment to do just that-

[Mort] BABY ON FIRE!

[Dawn] Whips around-

[Lie] - That's normal

[CP] -Really Aether?

[Dawn] Is... is that her way of being upset???

[Lie] - Yes

[CP] - Come on Aether, no need for that

[Dawn] Let me try. Aether~ If you stop being on fire I'll give you a cookie.

[Aether] Still on fire, but the word gets her attention- Coo?

[Dawn] Goes to the kitchen and comes back with two oreos - I'll make it two, because they're small. But you have to stop being on fire or I can't give them to you.

[Aether] Flames are starting to die down a little, but she's not sure what Dawn is holding-

[Lie] - She's never seen cookies like that before

[Dawn] I was counting on that. Well?

[Aether] The flames finally go away-

[Dawn] Puts one cookie in each of her hands- And don't eat the cat food. That's special itty food.

[Mort] Chuckling, and then at Lie- So what kinda fur?

[Lie] - Same color as her hair, just like her daddy and I

[Aether] Puts one cookie in her mouth and makes a very surprised face-

[Mort] Awww. -smiles at Lie- I was thinking like a tuxedo, but part red and part white. 

[Dawn] That's a funny face. You're pretty cute Aether.

[CP] - It's a new taste, and she doesn't have chocolate very often

[Lie] - Nope, she's solid colored

[CP] - Lie, we should be going...

[Lie] - Oh alright, thanks again for doing this guys

[Mort] Suddenly shivers- That's so cold--- He looks towards the room-

[Dawn] But the others had raging fevers?

[Lie] - Unless... Shit! Stevie's glitch! He has ice powers!

[Mort] Gets to the doorway and shivers violently- He's freezing the bed!

[Lie] - CP... I need your fire

[Dawn] Checks on TLOT and Steve. They both have high fevers and don't seem to be suffering from Stevies chilly atmosphere.

[CP] Looks confused but does create a ball of fire in his hand-

[Lie] Approaches it and begins focusing, hoping to create something warm that won't attack like her very first flower-

[Dawn] Turns to her curiously -

-The flames curl and twist, vaguely creating a more flower like form, Lie presses harder and ends up erupting a small bundle into CP's hand. It's mostly dark green leaves, but the veins of each leaf glow with heat-

[Lie] Pulls back a little- Well... It might work?

[Mort] I'll get a pot with some dirt-

[Lie] - No need Mort, remember, my plants don't need that

[Dawn] And don't we need cold flowers for the other two?

[Mort] Oh...

[Lie] - Those two should have them in their inventories, damnit...- She spawns a couple cold flowers too

[Dawn] Takes the cold flowers and places them near. - And the jinglers? For later.

[Lie] - Good call- Spawns some of them too, enough for all three

[Dawn] Creaks open the small trunk and puts them inside- There is a lot of stuff in here. It looks like someone emptied their pockets...

[Lie] - That does sound like Doc...

[Dawn] Rummages- Can't fault them for being generous. Even just the little torches they put on the walls are super useful. We've carried one to the beach the past few times we went for a night walk.

[Lie] - Yeah, it's pretty difficult for them to go out

[Dawn] Pulls out a glowstone block that looks like it's made of fried eggs- What in the world is this?

[Lie] - Glowstone, it comes from the nether and it's dust can be used in potion making

[Dawn] Okay then... there's several of them in here- she puts them back. And now my hands are sticky? Excuse me please.

[Lie] - Yeah, that is the candy version...

[CP] - Let's go!- He opens a portal

[Lie] Sighs- Thanks one last time Dawn, I'll see you later

[Dawn] Later Lie- 

[Mort] Neat! We'll call you or Doc if anything weird happens.

[Lie] Waves before she and CP disappear into the server once more with Aether-

[Ashe] Stretches in the sunlight, he's finished with his moms paperwork and is trying to decide what to do for the day-

-There's a shadow overhead as a huge dragon soars by above him-

[Ashe] Looks up, watching the sky-

[Celine] Is Just twisting in the sunlight, shredding clouds and enjoying the breeze- 

-There's a slight smell of smoke in the air. It's electrical and crackly on his nose.

[Ashe] Frowns and sniffs, trying to determine the direction of the smell-

-The tiniest wisps float on the breeze but it's coming from someplace between Notch's house and the town walls.

[Ashe] Takes to the air to investigate-

-The thin trickle of smoke is coming from MB, he's sitting in the top of a tree watching his dragon with the faintest smile.

[Ashe] Moves closer- What are you doing?

[Mb] Has the tinest roll of paper between his lips and the end has a bitty red spark, he's basically smoking.- Huh? Fucking hell kid.

[Ashe] Is doing his best to hover-

[Mb] Takes a little drag and there's a crackling noise- That looks awkward.

[Ashe] - Well, I'd have to land below you...

[Mb] Did ya really want to talk to me? - He's a bit battered as usual and there are fresh bloodstains on his shirt-

[Ashe] - No, I was just curious, I was considering visiting my mom

[Mb] Oh yeah... well she aint gonna remember you right now.

[Ashe] - I know... But she's still my mom...

[Mb] Shrugs- Big red's taking care of her. 

[Celine] Sees them talking and lands nearby, her head is the same height as the small tree Mb is sitting in. She wrinkles her nose. - Master shouldn't be using blaze powder like that!

[Ashe] - Hi Celine

[Celine] Practically chirps at him - Good morning Ashe! You should come down. Gonna get tired hoovering. - She's standing on her knuckles and back feet like a pteradactyl.

[Ashe] Small huff but finally does so-

[Celine] It's such a pretty day- 

[Mb] Grumbles and floats down from the tree-

[Ashe] - Yeah, I finished my work early today thankfully

[Mb] Takes one last drag and then eats the stubb of the roll- 

[Celine] Master! Ugh! - Looks at Ashe- Work?

[Ashe] - Yeah, since my mom has started her rebirth cycle again, I've taken over her work

[Mb] What a bunch of nonsense. Making a dragon do paperwork...

[Celine] What's work?

[Ashe] - Er well, it's stuff you do to make sure things run more smoothly and stuff like that

[Celine] Still looks confused. 

[Mb] Just let it go kid.

[Ashe] Shakes himself- Well, I should be going...

[Mb] Sure ya don't want ta rumble? I bet I could wrestle you.

[Celine] looks annoyed and swats the ground with her spiky mace tail tip-

[Ashe] - Ah, no thank you... I... I don't really fight...

[Mb] Lame.

[Celine] Safe trip Ashe.

[Ashe] Takes off again, heading towards the building attached to Sweet Alex's place-

[GK] Is lounging in the middle of the big room while Sweet Alex plays tag with Endrea. He's just letting them both climb all over him-

[Endrea] - Hi!

[Sweet Alex] giggling-

[Gk] Goes a little more alert and growls-

[Ashe] Lands softly on the roof and calls for GK, not sticking his head in though so as not to cause his uncle to get aggressive-

[Gk] Looks up with his teeth bared and then calms down- Ashe?

[Sweet Alex] Stops running around to wave- Hey Ashe!

[Endrea] - Hi!- Is a little too excited and rolls off of GK

[Ashe] - Hey, is it alright for me to come in?

[Gk] Yeah, you can come in. Just change so we ain't cramped.

[Ashe] Slides in as a dragon and shifts into his other form as he reaches the ground, smiling a little as his mother runs for him- Hi mom...

[Sweet Alex] She can't really talk yet Ashe... she only knows one word right now.

[Endrea] - Hi!

[Ashe] - I see- He sits down and Endrea starts crawling into his lap- I... I never imagined mom so small...

[Gk] Snorts, -You were smaller kiddo. 

[Sweet Alex] You were equally adorable though.

[Ashe] - Heh, that's a bit hard to believe too

[Endrea] Curls up in Ashe's lap with a bit of a yawn-

[Gk] But that's the way it was. 

[Sweet Alex] Well she still knows family when she smells it.

[Ashe] - Yeah. I finished her paperwork for now too! That was kinda hard since she didn't have much time to teach me. But Winston has been helpful on that front

[Endrea] Is just watching everyone now-

[Gk] I'm sure Cp is relieved to have someone taking care of it. And her enders are likely freaking out because she can't be there with them right now.

[Ashe] - Yeah, but we're still having difficulties with, well, mine technically

[Gk] Fuck em. Let TLOT handle that shit. He wants to leave the seed wild and he was the first one here so... technically it's his call to make.

[Ashe] - But they keep attacking mom's enders

[Endrea] Rolls onto her back- Hi!

[Gk] They can all teleport, and none of them can use weapons. Is it really more serious then the occasional scream and slap-fight?

[Ashe] - They're more vicious. They view them as traitors because mom's enders respect me. They are trying to kill...

[Sweet Alex] Are they trying to get into the End? Or are they mostly staying seperate?

[Ashe] - They've always been able to teleport there...

[Gk] Huffs- I think you're going to have to learn to fight at least a little bit. Enough to keep the overworld enders out of your End.

[Ashe] Ducks his head a little- I... I really don't like the idea of that...

[Sweet Alex] You only have to be good enough to scare them out.

[Ashe] - Yeah but I'm so small! At least mom has a size advantage!- He reaches down and scratches Endrea between her wings, causing her to trill

[Gk] Yeah... but... - He's thinking. - Doc is also small fry, but they manage to be a big ol dragon. 

[Sweet Alex] Maybe Doc could make you something big and scary? Like a costume or an illusion?

[Alex] - But I already have two forms

[Gk] Folds his wings- So? TLOT can be lots of things, there's no upper limit on stuff like that.

[Ashe] - I suppose...

[Endrea] Yawns again and starts curling up for a nap-

[Sweet Alex] Well I think you're trapped for the moment.

[Ashe] - Mom...

[Gk] Payback I suppose. For all the times you did it to her-

[Ashe] - I don't think this is exactly the same...

[Gk] Close enough. How do you feel about baby-sitting?

[Sweet Alex] Giggles-

[Ashe] - Wait what? You can't just leave me here!

[Gk] Why not? Her and I could use a break. Just long enough to go get some food.

[Sweet Alex] Gives Gk a playful punch on the leg-

[Ashe] - But... But... What if she wakes up? Or needs to be fed? Or... Or bathed!

[Gk] Shrugs- Void energy bottles are in the trunk by the bookcase. And I had to have someone else bathe her last time anyway. I have actual wet saliva. You could give her a bath easier then me. 

[Sweet Alex] If she wakes up, just play with her. Read her a book, she likes storytime.

[Ashe] Still floundering a bit-

[Gk] Stands up and picks up Sweet Alex by her shirt before putting her on his shoulders- We won't be long. If you need help just scream.

[Ashe] - Can I scream now?

[Gk] Nope. You'll wake the baby.


	437. Sleepy Gays, Teething, Gifted Souls, Splender The Player

[Strangled] Stretches a little as glances over at his two brothers. Both are snuggled together and he hates to disturb them, but it's about time he returned back home to the manor-

[Glitchy] -Dozing pretty lightly, and has one hand in a practical deathgrip on some part of Strangled's clothing! No escape for you!-

[Strangled] Sighs and starts gently working on releasing himself from Glitchy. He speaks softly as he does so- Come on Glitch, I have to go back...

[Glitchy] -Sleepy blinking at Strangled.- Nn..No.. Stay...

[Strangled] - I can't, you know at least one of us needs to be home in case of emergencies

[Glitchy] -Tired mumble as he uncurls from Silver to curl against Strangled.- But... they should be fine for a bit longer.... 

[Strangled] - I dunno, got a text from Jeff saying Slender's been gone for while...

[Silver] Little whine as Glitchy's warmth leaves-

[Glitchy] Mmm.... -Lifts head a bit- But like... Is the manor on fire?

[Strangled] - If Slender's not there then who knows, maybe?

[Glitchy] -Looks like he's going to argue but, that's actually a good assumption.- ...Okay, you're right on that.

[Strangled] - Besides, do you really want Polybius to be the main digital entity there?

[Glitchy] -Scrunches nose- No.... -Tiny sigh-

[Strangled] - Relax, I'll be fine. Besides, I can always come back to visit again

[Glitchy] But when will that be? In a monnnth? -Pouts up at Strangled-

[Strangled] - I don't fucking know But you could always come out and visit me?

[Glitchy] Mm... Yeah.. but I'd hate to leave Silver alone for too long... -Looks over at him.-

[Glitchy] At least let me brush your hair before you go? It's a mess again...

[Strangled] - Must you really?

[Glitchy] -Uncurls from Strangled- I'd really like to, I think you look nice when your hair is brushed... But if you don't want me to.... -Looks down...-

[Strangled] Sighs- Fine, but I think you're just trying to get me to go back to sleep....

[Glitchy] - shuffles around behind Strangled and pops his brush out of his inventory - Oh, a bit. - Starts brushing Strangled's hair gently-

[Strangled] Has a few winces at first as Glitchy his a few knots, but soon the brushing is rhythmic and lulling him back into a very relaxed state-

[Glitchy] -Small sleepy smile as he slowly brushes Strangled's long hair back into neatness.- I don't get why you don't brush it more often yourself...

[Strangled] Sleepily- Can't be fucked to do so...- Little yawn

[Glitchy] Well, I'm happy to do it for you either way... -bigger smile at the yawn-

[Strangled] Starts dozing-

[Silver] Stirs awake a little-

[Glitchy] -Soft happy humming as he continues brushing, getting further along as he goes- 

[Sliver] - Glitchy? Is everything alright?

[Glitchy] Strangled has to go back to the mansion.. I'm trying to delay it just a bit longer. The usual.

[Silver] - Oh...- His expression shifts, as if there's something he wants to say

[Glitchy] Pokecoin for your thought? 

[Silver] - Oh! Well, uh... If... If you really want Strangled to stay... And this is only if you're okay with this... Then... Then maybe I could go instead of him?

[Glitchy] If... If you're sure... I'd hate to make you do it if you don't want to.... -trails off as he slows in brushing - 

[Silver] - I mean... I... I know Jeff would probably bully me around a bit and such, but that's not unusual...

[Glitchy] You shouldn't let him push you around, Silver... But.. I mean if you're sure... I'd be grateful... 

[Silver] - Yeah... I'm sure... Besides it's been some time since I was back there...

[Glitchy] Thank you, Silver. I'll open a way in a second, if you need to grab anything. 

[Silver] - No, everyone is already in their balls... I think you should be prepared though for Strangled's protests when he wakes up...

[Strangled] Slumps back over onto the bed, asleep-

[Glitchy] That'll be a while from now, I can handle it. Here. -leans over to make a portal out into the manor- Thank you Silver. 

[Silver] - No problem. Enjoy your extra time- He slips through the portal back into the manor, coming out in Glitchy's room

[Glitchy] Be safe! - Closes the portal- - Look at all his plushies, Silver!-

[Glitchy] -curls up against Strangled and wraps them both back up in the blankets. It takes him a bit to doze off. - 

[Izzy] Is in the vine room with Deer, beginning the attempts to pull herself up via a trunk-

[Deer] - Come on Izzy, you can do it!

[Doc] Comes downstairs with something in one hand- Am I missing something?

[Deer] - She's trying to stand

[Izzy] Falls on her butt-

[Doc] Aww... She's trying though, and you have an audience in addition to me...

[Deer] - Oh?- She glances at Doc

[Doc] Points- 

-There are some little eyes under one of the spare beds. Three of the chomplies are watching Izzy curiously-

[Deer] - Awww, hello there

[Izzy] Is getting fussy again-

[Deer] - Really Izzy? You're doing that so much today...

[Doc] Want a peach butt Izzy? That might cheer you up- Xe holds out hir hand to reveal several of the small sugar succulents. - Yaunfen just picked a ton of them.

[Chomplies] Sneak a bit closer because treats???

[Izzy] Rubs her cheek-

[Deer] - Oh Izzy... Can you check her mouth? She's rubbing her cheek a lot too...

[Doc] Hmm... Oh! - Xe hands the little butts to Deerheart- I brought enough for both, that's why I was looking for you. I wonder if it's time for her to get some teeth?

[Deer] - I don't know, but I remember Aether crying a lot more when that happened to her...

[Doc] That's because it hurts. Lemmie see in your mouth sweetie-

[Izzy] Tries turning away-

[Doc] Well that doesn't help. I can't make the pain go away if I can't see what's wrong.

[Izzy] Tries crawling towards the stairs that lead towards the kitchen-

[Chomplies] Sniffing around Deerheart-

[Doc] No you don't, come back here- Reaches for Izzy

[Izzy] Squirms as she's picked up-

[Deer] Breaks off some pieces of fruit to offer the chomplies-

[Chomplies] Lots of giggling and nomming. They're leaving little smoky trails and making happy chain clanking noises- 

[Doc] Puts a finger on her lips- I'm not going to touch it, I'm just going to look.

[Izzy] Tries pulling Doc's finger in to suck and gum on it a little-

[Doc] Turns hir finger to part the childs jaw a little and turns the glow on hir eyes up a bit to see- Yep... that is a tooth.

[Deer] - Really? Oh Izzy. Guess you get to start moving onto bigger kid food here soon

[Doc] Well she won't get much acomplished with just one for right now, but it does mean picking Lie's brain for what to do about the discomfort...

[Chomplie] One gets a link caught on one of Deerhearts antler tines and floats there like a slightly annoyed balloon while the other two giggle wildly.

[Izzy] - Ma!

[Deer] - True, to be honest I'm glad Lie is just slightly ahead of us in this. Helps a lot knowing she's at least got the experience

[Doc] And magick flowers for all occasions. I feel so ill at ease though....

[Deer] - Why? What's wrong?

[Doc] Sighs a little- TLOT and Steve went irl...

[Deer] - Oh, so that's where they went... I noticed Silver went out too early this morning...

[Doc] Silver is gone too? I hope it wasn't something personal... I haven't seen him much but he's always welcome.

[Deer] - I don't know- She looks at their youngest child in Doc's arms-

[Doc] Well.... at least we still have a few houseguests. So things don't feel so empty.

[Deer] - True, should we work on getting food ready. I think Yaunfen was up most of the night and we should probably check the animals in the lab...- She reaches up and untangles the chomplie there

[Chomplie] Gives her a lick before floating off with the other two to perch on the dragon head-

[Doc] I was actually headed down to check on my critters, I'll meet you in a few. I'll chat up Lie too. 

[Deer] - Alright, do you want me to take Izzy?

[Doc] Please. I won't be long.

[Deer] Takes Izzy and heads for the kitchen, singing a little silly song as they walk-

[LJ] Is already in the kitchen, he's got some paper on the table and is sketching- 

[Doc] Tends to hir mobs and heads to do the polar bear last, whilst chatting at Lie- Yeah, she has a tiny tooth coming in. What should I do?

[Lie] - Well we made a pain berry mash with some boosted power from TLOT so the numbing part would last longer

[Deer] - Hello LJ

[Doc] Wilts- TLOT went out. Did you save any of it? 

[Lj] Oh hello Deerheart, Izzy. - The papers around him are visible enough. There are some anatomy sketches, a rough drawing of the lemon tree, a sketch of Yaunfen in their humanish shape, and the partly covered one under his hand is mostly black-

[Lie] - Of course, do you want me to bring some over?

[Deer] - Those are some lovely drawings LJ, what's that one under your hand?

[Doc] Please. We're going to need it. 

[LJ] Smiles- Thanks. I'm mostly just amusing myself. Oh this? - He moves his hand. - It's mostly black because it's a rather dramatic gesture sketch of Slender with his fingers curled to grab at something.

[Deer] - Quite dramatic

[Izzy] - Ya?

[Deer] - Yaunfen's not here right now Izzy

[Lie] - I'll be right over

[LJ] He can be, it feels good when you're the one he's defending. Its incredibly scary if you're the one he's mad at though. And Yaunfen went to take a nap Izzy. They're considering another candy seed excursion when they have the time.

[Deer] - Slender's a good father like figure, isn't he?

[Izzy] Rubs her face against Deer-

[Doc] Finishes with the bear and comes in from the side door - 

[LJ] The creepypastas drive him bonkers, but he really does care about all of us. Though... I have to imagine the household in general is quieter without... - Inclines his head at Izzy-

[Deer] - True, but this one might be getting louder, she's starting to teethe

[LJ] If the reward at the end is less mushy food, then the pain should be worth it. Your ears have my condolences. 

[Doc] Hopefully it won't be too bad. Lie is bringing over some paste to help cut the pain.

[Deer] - Oh good, so she did have something

[Lie] Is with Aether as they reach the castle doors and she calls out mentally for Doc-

[Doc] Just yells- We're in the kitchen-

[LJ] Puts his quill down- Can I hold Izzy?

[Lie] Comes Down, helping Aether down the stairs-

[Deer] - Sure, just be aware that she's rubbing her face a lot

[LJ] It's okay, I just want to get a good look at her- He takes the child and coos at her a little bit. - I know it doesn't feel good. But it won't last. 

[Doc] Look who's taking the stairs like a big girl!

[Lie] - Yeah, but doors still mystify her

[Aether] Waves before looking up at the water above- Ishies!

[LJ] Freezes seeing Lie and Aether-

[Doc] Gets down on her level and says playfully- Well doors are just hard! All those moving bits. Do I get a hug?

[Aether] Runs in for a hug-

[Lie] Pulls the jar out of her inventory-

[Doc] Pats her and lets her go- Oh thank goodness. Is it just something topical?

[Lie] - Yeah, and according to Karla tastes like elderberries

[Aether] Looks at Deer curiously, not sure what to make of the antlers-

[LJ] Streches his arm for the jar- I've already got her anyway. 

[Doc] If you want to?

[Lie] Hands it over-

[Deer] - Hello Aether!

[Aether] - Hi

[LJ] Gets a bit of the paste and pokes a finger in Izzies mouth to rub a little on her new tooth and gums. 

[Doc] Yeah Aether, you haven't seen Deerheart in forever.

[Lie] - That's for sure, but she did have an adventure on Dawn's island recently

[Deer] - Can I have a hug too Aether?

[Aether] Goes to hug Deer as well-

[Izzy] Her fussing is calming-

[Doc] What happened? There's really not much out there apart from the Nok in the bay and the little critters in the jungle. 

[LJ] Rocks Izzy, well satisfied, and less nervous since Aether hasn't noticed him yet.

[Lie] - Well first she tried eating Dawn's cat food and then she got to try a new cookie after setting herself on fire... Oh and her daddy punted the Rake back into the forest

[LJ] The Rake?

[Doc] Wait, what was that doing there???

[Lie] - Oh, well uh, apparently the manor is currently on Dawn's island for the time being? And the Rake keeps trying to eat her chickens?

[Doc] Blinks- And we just... sent TLOT and Steve there...

[LJ] Why is the manor on an island? It sounds like there aren't any people there.

[Lie] - I don't know? Just that it was put there for the pasta's safety while Slender is gone I think?

[LJ] Now also worried- Where is Slender????

[Doc] Paces a little-They'll be out cold for a while.... maybe it'll be gone before they get up...?

[Lie] - I don't know

[Aether] Comes around the other side of the table-

[LJ] Can you find out somehow? Someone has to know!

[Lie] - Dawn didn't say anything but she might know... If not her than Azrael?

[Doc] Is already on the phone. - 

[LJ] Looks uneasily at his own drawing- ...I hope he's okay.

[Lie] - I can only hope so too...

[Aether] Sees the corner of a page on the edge of the table and reaches for it-

[LJ] Elbows the picture of slender a bit out of reach just in case- 

[Aether] Pulls off the one of Yaunfen in their human form-

[Doc] Okay... Thanks. - they get off the phone and stare thoughtfully for a moment. - He's apparently out looking for some artifacts. 

[Deer] - I wonder what kind

[Lie] - You know LJ, Aether might like to draw with you

[LJ] That's still worrisome. He's not one to leave his brothers in charge for long... What? I mean... I'm okay with that but... Cp...

[Lie] - True, plus you're also holding Izzy right now but maybe later

[Aether] - Mommy, up

[Lie] - You have to come over here if you want up Aether

[LJ] Rocks Izzy, he's slightly relieved. - 

[Doc] You know I'll stand up for you if Cp comes after you again. -smiles - Family is important to me too. 

[LJ] Thoughtful- thank you.

[Izzy] Starts getting fussy because hungry-

[Aether] Goes to Lie who picks her up-

[Lie] - You are getting to be a heavy girl Aether

[Deer] - Oh! Right, I was gonna start making food!

[Lie] - Yeah, it's about that time for us to...

[Doc] Ah just have a seat. It's the least I can do. I'll help you Deerheart. - heads for the kitchen as well- 

[Lie] - You sure?

[Doc] Of course. If you want to help, do a little mental searching and see if Yaunfen is still asleep. 

[Lie] Nods as she sits with Aether in her lap- Feels like their still sleeping

[LJ] Takes some crayons out of his inventory and pushes them arcross the table with one long arm. There's already paper in the middle. 

[Doc] Is being playful with Deerheart as the two of them do their kitchen dance in the small space.

[Aether] Immediately reaches for the crayons but ignores the paper-

[Lie] - Aether... We don't draw on the table...

[LJ] Little snort- At least it's easily cleaned up.

[Doc] Is mashing food for Izzy-

[Deer] Is making chicken with some carrots on the side-

[Lie] - Still...- She pulls a piece of paper closer so Aether can draw on it

[Doc] Brings the bowl over for Izzy,- let me have her for now- 

[LJ] Shrugs and passes her. - Feeding babies can be messy. No need to make it harder.

[Izzy] Little excited noises-

[Deer] Brings the rest of the food to the table- Lie? Can Aether...?

[Lie] - Yeah, so long as it's cut up small

[Doc] Starts feeding Izzy with a towel handy.

[Lie] Cuts up some chicken for Aether and blows on it so it's cool enough for the toddler to grab with her hands-

[Deer] - So, who wants to make a bet on how long it will take for CP to show up here?

[Doc] Looks up at LJ for a moment while feeding Izzy- You live here too. You don't have to leave the room. If you don't want to eat, you can keep drawing. 

[LJ] Fidgets and eats some of his candy. - Perhaps...

[Aether] Smiles as she chews on a bit of chicken before she looks around, almost seeming concerned-

[Doc] Picks up on it- 

[LJ] watches Aether nervously-

[Lie] Notices their attention- I think she's looking for Blake, he's usually watching for any droppings

[Doc] Oh, okay. He has found a nice niche to fill in your household. - 

[LJ] Settles down as well and starts sketching lightly-

[Lie] - Yeah he has, and I think overall that was best for him too

[LJ] Has sketeched a pretty good likeness of Izzy's little face. Minus a bit of mushed up food. 

[Doc] Pats her clean.

[Izzy] Yawns as Doc tries to put in another spoonful of food into her mouth-

[Lie] - I think tonight will be a quiet night

[Azrael] Is actually using his wings for once and spots a decrepit little boat bobbing on a blackened sea. He goes a little lower, intentionally wanting the occupant to spot him and not be startled into an attack.

[Slender] Is pacing the deck of the still floatable vessel which Leviathan raised from the depths. He barely notices Azrael as he approaches but does turn to face the angel-

[Azrael] Alights with the faintest click of bony feet-

[Slender] - Greetings old friend, I am surprised to see you here- His clothes are a bit more rumpled than usual and there is certainly an edge of hunger to his aura. The slender being is certainly not meant to spend such lengths of time at sea

[Azrael] I THOUGHT IT PRUDENT TO... CHECK ON YOU. IT LOOKS AS IF IT WAS WARRANTED.

[Slender] - This has been more difficult than I anticipated... We've only managed to recover a single brick...

[Azrael] Gives the faintest sigh and slides close to him, his movements a bit furtive.

[Slender] Watches the waters for any sign of their ally returning to the surface with any sort of news, the closer Azrael is to him, the more he can feel Slender's suppressed hunger and need-

[Azrael] Opens his robe and takes out two points of blue light the size of apples. - TakE TheSE, I FeaR LIttLe Null MaY be JUST As CorrUpTing AN InfluEnCE aS DaWN. IT is NOT For Me To JUdGE, bUT the SOUls of a PAIR wHO MUrDereD IN PAst LIVEs and WanDERED IntO thE DEEp wOODs in thIS onE to Die THemSelVES? ThEY WiLL NOt be MIssEd.

[Slender] His attention quickly snaps onto the two souls in Azrael's hand- Are you certain about this?

[Azrael] I AM CerTain. AND YOU ARE IMPORTANT FOR THE FUTURE.

[Slender] Reaches out and takes the two souls, his mouth ripping open. The two balls wisp into his mouth and he consumes them and there's a ripple of energy which passes through Slender as his hunger is satisfied for the moment- He takes a moment to compose himself before speaking again- You said Null is corrupting?

[Azrael] YesSSssS. DammN it. HE JUST... DOES THINGS. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. IT'S LIKE... HE HAS NONE OF LIMITS I FACED AT HIS AGE.

[Slender] - Well he is of a new generation

[Azrael] HE MAKES ME QUESTION MANY THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN TAKEN FOR GRANTED BEFORE... BUT AT LEAST HIS VIGIL HAS NOT BEEN DISTURBED.

[Slender] - I suppose that is good...

[Leviathan] Erupts from the water towering over the small boat, an air of excitement radiating off of her. Her form is currently that of a massive serpent-

[Azrael] Fluffs the bit of water off his wings- THAT'S DIFFERENT.

[Leviathan] Opens her mouth above the boat and two bricks fall heavily on the deck. Their surface is dark as a starless sky and when the light catches them right they appear to have an oily sheen to them. The energy which comes off of them is far older than Slender, a monument to how long they've lasted and to the power of the one who made them-

[Slender] - Two...

[Azrael] AT LEAST YOUR SEARCH IS BEARING FRUIT. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DELIVER YOUR FINDS TO YOUR OFFICE FOR SAFE-KEEPING?

[Slender] Looks at the two bricks on the deck- I suppose that would be safest for now, let me go retrieve the third...- He goes into the mostly intact cabin of the boat and returns with a decent sized box. He uses a cloth to pick up the two new bricks and places them inside, nestling alongside the third

[Azrael] Takes the box as gently as if it might explode- SHALL I TELL THE OTHERS ANYTHING?

[Slender] - No, I can call to my brother's mentally if there is anything I need to share

[Azrael] THEN I WILL AWAY- He gives a gracious nod to Leviathan and Slender both and vanishes-

[Splender] Is walking along the shore. Solace had reminded him that he should probably check on the two pasta animals. He's going to go check on Grinny first-

[Alexsezia] Has moved her brewing equiptment outside to take advantage of the weather.

[Grinny] Is glaring at her through the window-

[Smile] Is sniffing around everything-

[Alexsezia] Tosses Smile a steak - I'd let you in if you'd be nice to my cats you know.

[Smile] Eagerly grabs the steak- But chasing fun!

[Splender] Comes into sight-

[Alexsezia] You wouldn't like it if I chased you. - She's paused in the more complex stuff and started some coffee going.

[Splender] - Hello!

[Grinny] Hisses through the window-

[Alexsezia] Hello neighbor! Just taking a stroll?

[Splender] - Solace told me that I should check on the house pets! I'm glad Smile is here too!

[Alexsezia] Yeah. He's pretty tencaious. - Coffee perking noises-

[Splender] Pets Smile happily- So what are you doing on this fine day miss Alexsezia

[Alexsezia] Just a little brewing. Normally I'd let the cats out but- Gestures at Smile-

[Splender] - Oh no! Smile, are you misbehaving?

[Grinny] Claws scraping on glass noise-

[Alexsezia] I just want him to promise to leave my cats alone, but he won't do it!

[Splender] - Smile!

[Smile] Whines and hunkers down a little-

[Alexsezia] You see my conundrum.

[Splender] - I mean, if brother told him too

[Grinny] More clawing-

[Alexsezia] Easier said then done. And I don't have anything to offer in return apart from food. Which I've been giving him anyway so he doesn't whine.

[Splender] - Hmmm, I wonder... Smile? If you behave for a week, then you can go visit Jeff

[Smile] Immediately perks up, tail thumping on the ground hard- Jeff!?!?

[Alexsezia] So will you be nice to my cats?

[Smile] Serious contemplation-

[Grinny] Loud yowl-

[Alexsezia] I think it would make Grinny happier too...

[Smile] - Fiiiiiiiiiiine

[Alexsezia] Perfect, good doggie. - She gives him a good ear rub and opens the front door. Several of her cats come scampering out and roll playfully in the grass. A few kittens tumble close to Splender, playing happily.

[Splender] Squeals happily at the kittens-

[Grinny] Attacks Smile-

[Alexsezia] Uh, Grinny??? I thought Smile was your friend?

[Smile] Just sits there panting happily, unable to feel the claws through his fur- It's okay!

[Splender] Laughs a little- This is normal for these two

[Alexsezia] Ah, okay. - She takes the coffee off and starts something else. - Have a bottle if you want. -Indicates the three warm bottles of tan liquid. - She opens a box and pulls out several large gummy bears.

[Splender] - No thank you, brother says I'm hyper enough without that!

[Smile] Suddenly stands and rushes right for the brewing stands as he spots a flitter to chase-

[Alexsezia] No Smile! - She accidenltly drops the gummy bears and gets tackled into the table trying to stop the dog.

-The potions shatter-

[Splender] - Oh dear, let me help you clean that up!

[Alexsezia] Is a bit dazed on the ground. - Dammit...

[Splender] Starts picking up the broken pieces of glass, some of the mixed up potions splashing onto him- I wouldn't get up right now, just get your bearings first

[Smile] Continues to chase the flitter-

[Alexsezia] Splender... you really shouldn't.... ugh... do that without gloves....

[Splender] - Hmmm? Oh, I should be fine

[Alexsezia] What is it with creepypastas and saying that? - Starts to get up.

[Splender] - Well, we all do live together and it's just a sort of family thing I suppose, whoops- He spills a fair amount of fluid down his arm

[Alexsezia] Geeze, at the least it might mess up your suit. Just stay put, I'll get a sponge.

[Splender] Has paused to look at his hand-

[Alexsezia] Goes in the house and comes back with a damp sponge- here wipe your hands off first and then I'll get the rest.

[Splender] - I... I don't feel so good...

[Alexsezia] Mops him a bit desperately- Describe your symptoms!

[Splender] - I... I'm not sure... I feel... Similar to hunger but not for happiness?- His skin his turning a more natural color

[Alexsezia] Already chatting at Doc- Shit.

[Splender] - Why... Why does everything seem to be getting bigger?- His clothes are starting to look a little baggy

[Alexsezia] Shit..... - Doc's coming, you just sit down. Stay calm!

[Splender] - My head itches...

[Doc] Comes barreling out of the sky and shifts as they get close- What's going on?

[Alexsezia] Smile broke my brewing stand and Splender got some stuff on him....

[Splender] Takes a shaky breath- My chest, feels wrong...

[Doc] Takes out their computer - Are you.. getting shorter???

[Splender] - I... I don't know?- He covers the sides of his head- I just feel so funny...

[Doc] Scans him- This... this can't be right?!

[Alexsezia] What is it???

[Splender] - Doc?

[Grinny] Snickering as he watches-

[Doc] Moves over to him and uses a statick ring to look at his innards- ???!??!

[Splender] Tries to look in as well. His usually black innards have turned pink and red and have become actual organs- What... What's happening?

[Doc] You have.... organs?

[Deer] - Ummm, why am I registering a new player?

[Alexsezia] Chat- You're doing what???

[Doc] Moves back to the block to check the servers activity logs. -

-The servers logs are registering Splender as a player at the moment-

[Splender] - What... What is on my head?

[Doc] Those are uh... ears. Alexsezia...

[Alexsezia] Waves her hands- I didn't do it on purpose and I don't know what it specifically was a mix of!

[Splender] - I HAVE EARS!?!?

[Doc] I hate to tell you this but uh....

[Splender] - I've never had ears before...

[Doc] It's not just the ears... you're scanning as human.

[Splender] - I'm what?- His clothes are super loose now

[Doc] Human...

[Splender] - Oh... Oh dear... I... I don't think that's good...

[Doc] Well... it would be worse out... there.

[Splender] - How am I supposed to feed?

[Doc] Through your mouth. Like regular food.

[Alexsezia] And your suit... it's a bit... loose. 

[Splender] - Trender cannot find out

[Doc] Seconded. Slender would have a shit fit too....

[Alexsezia] Maybe it'll just wear off?

[Splender] Is now a ball of worry-

[Doc] Let me... uh... I'll fix your clothes so you at least aren't tripping on your pants. - Copies his outfit and starts hemming it.

[Splender] - WHERE ARE MY TENDRILS!?!?

[Alexsezia] Humans don't have tendrils...

[Splender] - But... But...

[Doc] Shit... it's going to be anyone's guess if you can teleport either. Since I did alter that a little bit to match the Enderman code...

[Splender] - WHAT DO WE DO!?!?

[Doc] Stay calm for a start! You're not in immediate danger, and it's a potion effect. They usually have a set amount of effective time.

[Splender] Distressed noise-

[Grinny] Trots back into the house as he spots the rain clouds approaching-

[Doc] You already cleaned it up didn't you? 

[Alexsezia] Indicates the rather soggy and multicolored sponge. 

[Doc] Well we'll have to make the best of it. - They hold out the altered clothes- Just go inside, change for now and put the other ones away, you should still have inventory access.

[Alexsezia] We could put it in a trunk?

[Doc] I'll do it. You don't touch it.

[Splender] As he walks it becomes obvious that he's not used to being so close to the ground-

[Alexsezia] Helps him along- 

[Doc] Spawns a trunk and uses a stick to push the sponge into it and then throws the stick in as well. - I'm ready when you are Splender.

[Splender] - Oooooh, what do we do?- He's in Alexseazia's room, trying to not trip over his clothes as he changes them

[Doc] Well I'd say we go to my place for now and hurry unless we want to get soaked. 

[Alexsezia] Sorry Doc...

[Splender] Now changed- I can try...

[Doc] No need to try, I'll carry you. -They shift and hunker down -

-Ominous rumble of thunder-

[Splender] Has a bit of difficulty climbing on-

[Doc] Helps him up with a paw. - Just grab my mane and hang on- 

[Alexsezia] Is rounding up her cats- Good luck!

[Splender] Grips Doc's mane with uncertainty-

[Doc] Charges off and lifts up to skim over the trees as the clouds roll in-

[Deer] Feels Doc's approach and opens a door for them-

[Doc] Scoots up onto the side porch and hunkers again as the first drops start to fall.

[Splender] Slides off and stumbles into the castle-

[Deer] Holding Izzy- Splender?

[Doc] Shifts and comes in too as the rain starts pouring down- There was an accident.... Not my fault!

[Deer] - I can see that

[Izzy] - Ma!

[Doc] It's a bad mix of potions... that's all I know.

[Deer] - Again?

[Splender] - Smile knocked over Alexsezia's potion stands...

[Doc] Smile is not a good combo with anything breakable. Let's head downstairs. I want to try and put the sponge in the analyser.

[Splender] - Okay...

[Doc] Just take it easy on the steps, I'll walk ahead just in case-

[Splender] His initial instinct is to teleport and that just ends up with him falling flat on Doc-

[Doc] Rolls against the fence with a thump - I was afraid of that...

[Gir] Licks Splender with a hoarse whinny-

[Splender] - I'm sorry! I tried to teleport!

[Doc] It's okay. I kind of expected it and that's why I walked ahead of you...

[Splender] - Still, I'm sorry

[Doc] It's fine. - Helps him up- Let's try again. At the least let's get down to the vine room. The floors soft.

[Splender] Very carefully follows Doc-

[Doc] Helps him down and then down again to the vine room. - I'm not going to take you all the way downstairs. Just stay here for a moment and I'll get the analyser going.

[Splender] - Okay...- As he passes a vine it brushes his ear and causes him to completely freak out

[Deer] - It's okay Splender! It's just a vine!

[Splender] - WHAT DID IT TOUCH!?

[Deer] - Your ear?

[Doc] Comes back up- Okay, it's running. This might take a while. I put some obsidian around it too so no one bumbles into it.

[Splender] - I... I feel like I need happiness...

[Doc] Well... I'm thinking it's a confusion of wants and needs, but I'm guessing that you being hungry is more likely then being depressed. Still going to hug you though. Mainly because I'm relieved you weren't injured. - Hugs Splender, and it's a bit different since they're the same height now-

[Splender] - I know what hungry feels like, but how am I supposed to consume happiness like this?- Instinctually hugs Doc back, but is just more worried by not gaining much from it

[Doc] Pats his arm- It's because that's not what you need. Can you handle one more flight of stairs?

[Splender] - Maybe?

[Doc] It's narrow, just keep your hands on the walls and go slow-

[Splender] Without thinking goes ahead of Doc and once again tries teleporting and falls down the stairs with a yelp-

[Doc] Hurries down as Splender flumps against the sponges that line the kitchen walls. - Splender! Here... just sit down for now. - Xe helps him sit on the edge of the errant bed that's just permenantly next to the dining room table.

[Splender] Looks as if he's been scolded as he sits-

[Doc] Hey... it's gonna be okay. I just don't want you to get all banged up. I'm going to make you some food, because I'm betting that's what you actually need.

[Deer] Sits at the table with Izzy- Don't worry Splender, we'll help get you back to normal

[Doc] Makes Splender a colorful bowl of soup with chicken and cheese, and brings it to him with a pail of milk and a slice of cake. - Just a little extra precaution since milk heals poison effects.

[Splender] Takes the offered food and drinks some of the milk, but there's no effect after drinking it- I guess that rules that out...

[Doc] Oh I didn't think that would fix the underlying issue, but it might have been related to your nausea. If you're logged as a new player you should have all your food and hearts filled to start out.

[Splender] - I... I don't see my smiley faces...

[Doc] What do you see?

[Splender] - Drumsticks?

[Doc] Then you just need regular food. Don't worry about the emotional stuff for the moment.

[Splender] - Ummm… Okay... He starts sipping at the soup

[Doc] Wanders over to Izzy and Deerheart to give him a little peace to eat. -

[Izzy] Is rubbing her face again-

[Deer] - I think it might be time for some more paste...

[Doc] Thankfully that is easily fixed. - They take out the jar and apply a bit of paste to her gums- Isn't that better?

[Izzy] Smacks her lips-

[Splender] Puts down his now empty bowl- I... I can't go home like this...

[Doc] I'd advise you just stay here for now. Especially since it's storming out and almost dark anyway.

[Splender] - Okay...

[Doc] I'll just... - They chat out a note to Solace letting him know that Splender is going to be at the castle for a few days and not to worry.

[Splender] - Thank you


	438. Rainbow Eggies, Broken Tooth, Human Splender, Cornyn, TLOT and Steves Dream

[Pinwheel] Is stretched out on the roots of the tree above the nest sunning herself, she's rather exhausted-

[Crim] - digs through the ground, popping up from a sudden hole that forms a little distance off. He's glowing brightly, his stripes flashing going from head to tail. Giving a shake, he scatters dirt everywhere -

[Pinwheel] Hears the noise and lifts her head, she narrows her eyes to look through the grass- Cri?

[Crim] jumps and spins around, his stripes flaring ultra bright then fading as he sees what startled him and smiles - Pinwheel, you scares me. 

[Pinwheel] - Didn't mean to, but didn't want to bite if it was you

[Crim] Of course, of course. Its good, i just got turned rounds. You okies? - peers toward nest but stays back -

[Pinwheel] Stretches- Mostly tired, been trying to hunt really big spider for you

[Crim] Aw, you no needs to, but thankies. I has many stashed away, i has been storing things.

[Pinwheel] - But this one is super big! Bigger than horse!

[Crim] That is bigs! Where big spider come from? I thoughts they were smalls?

[Pinwheel] - I don't knows! But sometimes it runs for castle!

[Crim] - looks toward where the castle should be - You would thinks Doc or others would have gotten rids of one that big. Almost want to go find it.

[Pinwheel] - We could go...

[Crim] If you ups to it, I want to see this big spider. I has ideas. 

[Pinwheel] - Yeah, we can go... Besides, hopefully the weird things in nest will go away

[Crim] - turns back around - Weird things?

[Pinwheel] - Yeah, came out of me, don't know what they are... Can't ask big one either...

[Crim] creeps closer - Can I see?

[Pinwheel] - Sure, no worry if you going in there

[Crim] walks carefully toward the nest - I guessed, but want to ask first, it your nest.

-Inside there are two rainbow colored eggs-

[Crim] These came out of you? They are eggies, Pinwheel.

[Pinwheel] Cocks head- Eggies? But why?

[Crim] looks at them, thinking - I don't know. You said we can't ask Endrea, why? 

[Pinwheel] - Can't find her

[Crim] That's odd, she doesn't go poof, she so big. 

[Crim] stands up and nudges her toward the castle - Lets go find big spider, if we see others, I ask where she go.

[Pinwheel] - Okay- She busks against Crim as they set off

[Ana] peeks out of her nest, high up at the top of Lie's huge tree. Her back legs are tucking something in the back of the web-lined space. Once finished, she shimmers and disappears, reappearing down on the ground. -

[Pinwheel] She's sticking close to Crim as they go around the village. She occasionally hisses as they spot someone-

[Crim] is sniffing and tracking, looking for any hints of spider. After a bit, he picks up a very strange scent. Standing up on his back legs, he starts sniffing hard - I can smells something, but it weird. Spider but nots?

[Pinwheel] - The half spiders smell weird...

[Crim] Yes, but different weird. I think I smell this before, but I don't member.

[Pinwheel] - Smell before?

[Crim] Yes, yes..... Comes, it stronger this way.

[Ana] is laying spread out on the tops of the trees, her legs dangling slightly down through the leaves -

[Pinwheel] Is trying to sniff the air for signs as well, but isn't having as much luck since she is tired-

[Crim] wanders around sniffing and digging around till he stumbles over something and falls face first on the ground. There's a ultra thin strand of webbing tangled around 3 of his feet, which disappears up the nearest tree - What is this?

[Ana] perks up, pulling up 7 of her 8 legs and giving a good tug on the last one. There is a thin string of webbing weaving down through the leaves -

[PImwheel] - Cri!- She bursts forwards and then whips aroud, using the razor sharp feathers on her tail to try and cut the string

[Crim] kicks off the rest of the thin web and scuttles over beside Pinwheel, growling. The long piece that goes up the tree is suddenly yanked hard, shaking the whole tree - I think we may have founds spider

[Pinwheel] - Imma bite it

[Crim] No, no, waits, want to see it first. - he nudges her toward the shadows under the trees.

[Pinwheel] - But Cri...

[Ana] holds up her leg, the webbing is empty and too short. She chitters at it, then slowly works her way down through the branches. shaking the not only that tree, but several others. -

[Crim] Small wisps of smoke curl out his nose as he watches the tree. Slowly a long black stick pokes out of the leaves, reaching down to tap the ground lightly. -

[Pinwheel] Crouches down, her mouth slightly open for a better biting speed as she prepares to charge forwards-

[Ana] Taps the ground till she feels the ruined section of her webbing. Slowly, she emerges from the tree, one long leg at a time until her huge mass settles on the ground. She's chittering and chirping, all 8 eyes shifting around, searching for who cut her trap -

[Pinwheel] - I bite now

[Ana] whips around to face the two dragons, crouching down to leer at them and holding up her leg with the cut web -

[Crim] snorts and lava dribbles out his open mouth, but he doesn't move closer - I don't know. Why it not attack?

[Pinwheel] - Maybe it ambush?

[Ana] is watching them, trying to figure out if they were prey or not. She waves her leg, the remaining string floats through the air, it catches the light and sparkles like it's covered in glitter -

[Pinwheel] Is done speculating and bursts forwards to bite Ana's leg-

[Ana] shimmers and disappears just before she connects, reappearing behind her, between the two dragons, rising up to aim her spinners at the colorful dragon -

[Crim] launches a glob of lava at the backside of the spider -

[Pinwheel] Darts behind the tree-

[Ana] screeching as the lava hits and pirouettes around to shoot thick webs at the dragon -

[Crim] is hit in the face with the webs, getting knocked over and stuck to the ground. He panics, trying to bite the webs, which catches them on fire -

[Pinwheel] Runs for him, but can't cut the webs because of the fire- Cri!- She turns to face Ana again and opens her mouth as wide as it can, dislocating her jaw so she can get as big of a bite in as she can as she lunges for the spider again-

[Ana] She doesn't see Pinwheel as she's swinging her abdomen against the trees trying to wipe off the lava -

[Crim] is really panicking, scattering more lava, which is burning through the webbing, but also starting to catch the closest tree on fire -

[Pinwheel] Her bite connects but Ana's hard chiton is too much and causes they brightly colored dragon to accidentally break a fang. Pinwheel flips quickly and tries using her tail on Ana instead, hoping to cut or break the armor instead-

[Ana] feels the bite and kicks out with that leg, now keening a higher pitched noise - 

[Sammn] is racing toward the fight, having heard Ana screeching. She comes bursting through the trees just as Ana kicks out at Pinwheel - 

[Pinwheel] Skids across the ground, but her mouth is in a lot of pain now-

[Crim] frees himself and lopes over to Pinwheel, putting himself between her & the giant spider, his stripes flaring -

[Sammn] ANA STOP!

[Ana] freezes in place, all her eyes snapping over to stare at Momma -

[Pinwheel] Flares her wings out to cover her mouth, her tail whipping quickly behind her causing a slight whistling-

[Sammn] What in the Nether are you all doing! - she turns toward the burning tree, shouts something unintelligible and a cone of frost shoots from her hand, extinguishing the fire -

[Crim] growls but his stripes fade out - Was looking for big spider. It tries to catch me!

[Pinwheel] - Been trying to track it for days so I could get eyes for Cri...

[Sammn] rolls her eyes at all of them, then points at Ana - I told you no hunting near the castle, there are alot of friendly beings out here. They are NOT food.

[Ana] sinks down to the ground, curling her legs around her and chirping pitifully -

[Pinwheel] Softly- Owwie...

[Sammn] heads over toward the dragons, keeping an eye on Ana - What hurts, Pinwheel? 

[Pinwheel] Little hiss, her lost fang is under Ana-

[Crim] hisses at the spider, but shuffles over closer to Pinwheel - Now I know what I smelled that I knew. Sammn smell is on spider.

[Sammn] kneels down to look over Pinwheel, then stomps over to Ana, who inches back.

[Ana] chirps and whimpers, her backside starting to sting. She tries to explain in broken noises, but Sammn just glowers at her. 

[Sammn] Yes, I know, its far away, but you should know better. - she sees the tooth on the ground and picks it up -

[Pinwheel] Keeping her mouth hidden behind her wings, her fangs are long and slender, built for injection her venom. The broken part of the fang is just a bit shorter than Sammn's hand-

[Sammn] looks at the piece, then points at Ana - Go back to your nest, I'll send Magus over to heal you. Stay there.

[Ana] critters and whines, but reaches out her chelicera to rub on Sammn's arm - 

[Sammn] pets the fuzzy appendage - Yes, I know, but you should have listened. Go on, go home, let me help Pinwheel and Crim, they are hurt too. 

[Ana] whimpers once more then shimmers and poofs away -

[Pinwheel] Unhappy noises, her vision swimming a little because of how intense the pain is-

[Sammn] heads back over - Sorry Pinwheel. We need to go get help to fix you up, I can't. 

[Pinwheel] - No

[Crim] Yes, you in pain. 

[Pinwheel] Whines-

[Sammn] Crim's right, Pinwheel. You won't be able to bite anything like this. I'll stay with you both until its fixed, alright.

[Pinwheel] Makes another disgruntled noise before standing, tucking her wings back up against her sides- Fine, but no like it

[Crim] gently brushes against her, purring - We knows. 

[Pinwheel] Presses up against Crim in response, grumbling- First the eggies, now this...

[Sammn] Eggies?

[Crim] nods - Wanted to ask Endrea, but she's missing.

[Pinwheel] - Yeah

[Sammn] gives the two dragons a look - Alright, but that's something that can be done later. Tooth first.

[Pinwheel] Huffs- But who we go to?

[Sammn] (slowly types in chat) - any one around need some help 

[Doc] Chat - The Doctor is in, what's up Sammn?

[Sammn] (chat) - pinwheel broke tooth

[Doc] Chat - Oooooh, I can fix it easily enough... but I kinda have Izzy right now? Can you come to me?

[Sammn] (chat) - where is

[Doc] Chat - I'm at home, dealing with another issue too.... Can you meet me by the shrine?

[Sammn] (chat) - yes - Alright guys, we are meeting Doc by the shrine, it's shouldn't take long.

[Pinwheel] Raises her head to see where exactly the shrine is-

[Crim] Yes, I knows where. I leads. - nudges her in the right direction

[Pinwheel] Follows Crim, her long tail dragging behind her-

[Sammn] follows behind the two dragons, keeping a close watch to make sure nothing tries to mess with the group -

-The shrine is soon in sight and Pinwheel slinks past the lava, heading towards the first door she see's. It's a single door and she pushes it open-

[Doc] Has been talking to Splender in the kitchen and goes to grab a few antivenom fruits before heading up the map room steps.

[Crim] is fidgeting, worried over Pinwheel. He never noticed the crispy spiderwebs that still cling to parts of him.

[Pinwheel] Squeezes her long body through the small opening and enters the shrine-

[Doc] Heads up the steps not looking at anything but hir feet and Izzy-

[Sammn] follows, inside she notices the strange stuff on Crim - Crim, are you hurt?

[Crim] looks over at her - Hurts? No, I is fine.

[Pinwheel] Taps her tail against the ground in irritation-

[Izzy] Little startled motion at the noise-

[Doc] Jumps a little- Yikes! How in the world did you-??? Can you teleport????

[Sammn] Ana found them. She didn't know they were friendly, they didn't know she was as well. Sadly, Pinwheel got the worst end of the encounter.

[Doc] Is clearly confused that Pinwheel is inside the shrine, like how did she get through the small doors??? -Oh dear... I think she needs to be either deliberately fed or at least reminded to only go after normal mobs.

[Pinwheel] Hisses a little-

[Izzy] Uncertain noises-

[Sammn] It was Ana's fault, I had told her to not hunt anywhere near the castle.

[Doc] Please tell me you brought the broken piece...

[Sammn] holds up the piece - Yes, I grabbed it.

[Pinwheel] Goes to huddle down near Crim-

[Crim] snuggles against her and heats up, rumbling -

[Doc] Good. And doubly good that I have plenty of paste for tooth pain. Someone small is teething.

[Sammn] Teething... ? - notices Izzy for the first time - A baby?

[Doc] Yeah... I kinda added to my family... Do you want to hold her for a moment so I can take care of Pinwheel?

[Sammn] looks at the two dragons - I see. And more might be coming in the future, but sure, that way this can get over fast for Pinwheel. - Holds out the tooth piece -

[Doc] Pockets the tooth and passes her Izzy. - You be good for Sammn. I'll only be a moment.

[Izzy] Looks at Sammn curiously, debating whether to poop or not-

[Sammn] Hello little one. - smiles at her as she takes Izzy and tucks her against one hip so she can see Doc -

[Doc] Heads over to Pinwheel, Xe spawns a bucket of milk and cleans the tooth before sticking it in the bucket and getting out the teething paste- Open your mouth please.

[Pinwheel] Narrows eyes at Doc, tail flicking a little-

[Crim] Please, it will be over fast.

[Doc] This will numb the pain, but you have to let me at it first.

[Pinwheel] Huffs but does lower her head and opens her mouth, extending her other fang all the way out so as much of the other tooth is as exposed as possible-

[Doc] Is nevous but puts some of the paste around the base of the broken tooth-

[Crim] cranks up the purring and alittle more warmth -

[Pinwheel] Flinches a little at the touch-

[Izzy] Starts stinking-

[Sammn] blinks as the smell gets to her, looking over at Izzy - Somebody is gonna need a fresh diaper real soon, are you? 

[Izzy] Face starts scrunching up-

[Pinwheel] Can no longer feel the base of her fang-

[Doc] At Sammn- Dammit... They're all over the house at this point. Check the trunk under the steps. - Xe watches a drop of venom roll down Pinwheels other fang and drop on the quartz floor with a faint sizzle- 

[Sammn] nods and heads over, bouncing Izzy lightly on her hip - Lets take care of you while Doc fixes her. No body likes to be wet. - finds the trunk, roots around and gets out a fresh diaper. She gently lays down Izzy while humming a tune and makes short work of the mess. 

[Izzy] Is trying to roll over while Sammn changes her-

[Sammn] hums some more and just rolls with it, this isn't her first diaper change - 

[Doc] Thank you for that. It's a pretty ceaseless chore. - Xe takes the tooth out of the bucket and shakes it off a little before coating the root with statick and melting the edges a bit. Xe puts a hand on Pinwheel's lip and sticks the chunk back where it belongs with 'snickt' sound. -

[Pinwheel] Jerks her head back and shakes it a little-

[Sammn] finishes up and scoops Izzy up, swinging her around abit, before settling her back on the hip & heading back - No worry, you never forget certain things.

[Crim] looks over Pinwheel, trying to make sure everything is alright - Better?

[Doc] Is thrown a little off-balance and stumbles before falling on hir butt- fuck!

[Pinwheel] Grumbles and hides her face against Crim-

[Crim] snuggles right back - See, all fixed, good as news.

[Doc] Okay. Who's next? Crim... what do you have all over you?

[Crim] Just burned webs, not hurts. Spider shot it at face - looks embarrassed - I freaked and spat lava on it.

[Sammn] Ana has a burn, but I'll get Magus to take care of it.

[Doc] Oh dear. And Sammn, are you sure? I actually have a Pokemon spray specifically for burns.

[Sammn] Yes, Ana's hide is thick. It probably hurts, but it will remind her to listen to what she's told. She's not in any danger.

[Izzy] - Ya?

[Doc] Comes back over - You were saying something Sammn? And Izzy, Yaunfen's not here right now. They're probably exercising Fru.

[Sammn] Ana will be fine. At worst, she'll just shed her skin, which will keep her nest bound for a while. But, here we go - Holds out Izzy for Doc.

[Doc] Takes Izzy- Thank you for changing her-

[Sammn] No problem, thank you for coming to help. I'll walk them back to Pinwheel's nest, I want to take a look at her eggs.

[Doc] Blinks- What eggs???

[Crim] head pops up - Yes, where is Endrea? We need to ask her about eggies.

[Doc] Endrea... died. GK is raising her this time. It will be a while before shegets her memories back. But seriously, what eggs?

[Pinwheel] - But things die... Don't come back?

[Sammn] Sometimes, but not always. I'm a little shocked, but I know of other creatures that do the same thing. Wright will probably do something like that soon.

[Doc] Endrea has weird coding. She does age and die, but she dwindles down to an egg and is reborn. And each time she grows up again her top size increases. I had to actually shrink her last time so she wasn't wrecking things accidently. And that's not true anyway. Most of us are on respawn. Trust in Deerheart. She watches over everyone.

[Sammn] frowns but keeps quiet. At the dragons - Looks like we might have to wait a little bit till Endrea grows up again.

[Izzy] - Ma?

[Pinwheel] Grumbles- Should go back to nest...

[Doc] Seriously guys... I will go grab some honesty blossoms if I have too; what eggs???

[Sammn] I don't think they know themselves Doc, plus I've got a feeling these aren't what we expect. 

[Doc] What do they look like?

[Pinwheel] - Rainbow

[Doc] Oh dear....

[Sammn] leans over to whisper at Doc - I don't think they will hatch, this is the first set and she's still young. Hopefully Endrea will be back to par before it happens again. This is why I was going back with them to look them over.

[Doc] Crim... have you... interacted with the eggs in any way?

[Crim] shakes head - I only found out about them today.

[Doc] Maybe... stay away from them...

[Pinwheel] - Felt weird coming out...

[Doc] Well they are eggs. Still beats what happened to Lie. Aether came into the world with a lot of blood and screaming.

[Crim] looks horrified - Eggies do that!

[Doc] No, eggs just come out. Humans and Brines give birth to live young lke Izzy here. Eggs have to be fertilized by a male and kept warm or they won't hatch into baby dragons.

[Crim] still looks confused and a little bit frightened - Can go now?

[Pinwheel] - Yes, no more talk of icky

[Sammn] I did promise this would be over fast.

[Doc] Wait! Do I even want to know how many eggs you laid?

[Pinwheel] - Just two!

[Doc] Looks a bit relieved. - Two... that's not bad. Endrea laid clutches of 12....

[Sammn] As I said, first set.

[Doc] Still... Crim... unless you want to be a dad, you should be careful what you and Pinwheel do together...

[Crim] nods over enthusiasticly, then shakes his head, then just whines - 

[Pinwheel] - Do... What?

[Doc] Umm... Well.... I didn't expect to give you guys this talk so soon...

[Sammn] Doc, wait for now. Let me keep my promise and get them back. Unless you'd like a nip from Pinwheel.

[Doc] I would not like that at all. But this is still a talk that needs to happen if she's laying already.

[Crim] is nudging Pinwheel toward the exit as stealthy as he can -

[Pinwheel] Slinks back through the doorway-

[Doc] Watches her fit through the tiny space- Yikes....

[Sammn] I'll keep an eye on them both, Pinwheel atleast seems to tolerates me alright. If I think .... things are progressing that way, I'll give them the talk as needed, or atleast enough to hopefully keep them out of trouble for now.

[Sammn] Plus, I've seen far worse things than dragons mating, be happy it's not a chimera.

[Sammn] Speaking of which, Izzy is your daughter?

[Doc] What the lion, goat, snake thing? That does seem like it would be a conflicted creature. But my concern is more that Crim and Pinwheel are both venomous. I think their children would be beyond deadly... and yes. -proudly- She's mine. Yaunfen took a little while to get used to the idea of having a sibling, but I think she's fitting in nicely now.

[Izzy] Loudly- Ma!

[Doc] Still hasn't got the other part of that down, so it's a tossup whether she wants me or Deerheart.

[Sammn] smiles - Either and or, looks like she's healthy and happy.

[Doc] That was a very deft and efficent diaper change, have you had some babysitting experience Sammn? Oh, and how's Brian? I haven't seen him around in a while. 

[Sammn] tensing, she frowns and looks away - In a sense, yes. But as to Brian, no. I know he's around, but he's been occupied trying to see if he can reach his brother. 

[Doc] I'm sorry Sammn... did you lose a child? I know that feeling all too well... If you don't want to talk about it, I understand. 

[Sammn] No. You have to have had one to be able to lose them. I can't, so thankfully, I'll be spared that torture. - starts toward the door - Let me catch up with those two before they get too far. Thanks for the help.

[Doc] You're welcome Sammn. And remember; I'm here if you ever need someone to talk too.

[Sammn] nods and waves as she exits -

[Splender] Is pacing down in the lab on a rather short circuit, still not used to this shorter body-

[LJ] Wanders downstairs and stops a bit short. - What the hell?

[Splender] Looks up- Oh, LJ, hello

[LJ] Eyes him warily. - ...Splender???

[Splender] - Yes?

[LJ] Did I miss something? You... you're... kinda human looking???

[Splender] - I... May have accidentally gotten into a few experimental potions... But don't worry! Doc is working on a way to fix it... I... I just hope they do before brother finds out... If at all...

[LJ] I'd say so... He'd have a terrible fit from several different angles. Although...

[Splender] - Although what?

[LJ] Comes all the way down the stairs. - I bet being human would be an excellent way to hide from the Wickerman. - He gestures at Splender- Human's don't produce emp. You're invisible like this.

[Splender] - But humans also have much weaker minds, I'd be wide open to him mentally

[LJ] Shrugs- He'd have to find your mind first and know to look at it. Get rid of those clothes and who would ever guess?

[Splender] - I... I don't think that would work... Father... Well if brother remembers correctly, it wouldn't be hard for him to move quickly and brush minds to find me within a day or so...

[LJ] Even here? Slenders don't normally interact with technology. When you want to find a mole, do you look at the top of a tall tree?

[Splender] - If I were to stay here... Then everyone here would be in danger. He wouldn't care about destroying humanities technology...

[LJ] I'm just thinking aloud. This is a good place for... reflection. Nice and quiet. During the day at least. The Doctor has been turning the server music on at night. It's oddly haunting, and somewhat sad...

[Splender] - So I've noticed last night...

[LJ] Seems to help the little ones sleep better though. Especially Izzy.

[Splender] - That's good- He tries to smile a little, but there's none of his usual vigor behind it

[LJ] Settles on the bottom step - Tell me your troubles old friend.

[Splender] - I... I don't know... I, I don't like being this small, this... Weak...

[LJ] Considering that humans here can move mountains, slay dragons and punch down trees with just fists... I don't think you're as weak as you realize. But I do understand. We're all a bit off balance by this weird enviroment. - He glances at the monstrous fish swimming as serene as a shark in it's tank-

[Splender] - Still, this isn't right... It's not me... I wouldn't even be able to bring joy to the children right now...

[LJ] That's a little extreme. Playing with children is suprisingly easy, especially the really little ones.

[Splender] Shakes his head- You do not understand LJ, I do not have the joy to bring myself to play with them

[LJ] Oh... because you're depressed. I get it. You said it was a potion effect?

[Splender] Nods- One of Alexsezia's. I was helping her clean up since Smile knocked her brewing stands over...

[LJ] I just hope you don't need to be fixed like Cp's kid brother was... I don't think you'd like that very much.

[Splender] - Fixed how?

[LJ] Apparently he had to die and go through the servers respawn engine. I understand it's pretty quick. Like suddenly waking up from a bad dream. But it's still... dying. It still hurts and has all the attendant panic and fear.

[Splender] Large watery eyes-

[LJ] Hey.... - He walks over to Splender and gives him a hug-

[Splender] Just starts bawling-

[LJ] Just holds him and pats him while Splender cries into the feathers on his shoulders- Just let it out.

[Splender] Loudly- I JUST WANNA BE NORMAL AGAIN!

[LJ] Jumps since it was right in his ear- Splender... think of all the weird miracles we've seen since we came here. I really don't think this is going to be something that's unfixible.

[Splender] - BUT WHAT IF IT IS!?

[LJ] Backs off a little since that was his other ear- Splender... don't get so excited... Look... if Doc can't fix it, TLOT might be able to transform you manually when he gets back. I've seen him change peoples genders, turn dragons into people, this can't be a huge problem.

[Splender] - But... But...

[LJ] No butts old man. - He points up the steps. - We're in a household where the powerful spirit of Insanity has been reduced to a sweet innocent baby. I long ago abandoned my notion that anything is entirely impossible. Intially I befriended their kid because I was lonely, now I just want to be around them because they have that same weirdly brilliant shine that the Herobrine's seem to have in spades. I am in awe.

[Splender] - I don't know Laughing... As wonderful as our friends are... I'm terrified... I'm terrified of what might happen to us... To me... To brother... We do not have much of a chance against father...

[LJ] Shakes his head- I'm not so sure about that either. The Wickerman may be powerful, but this new generation... these fledgling digitals... I think your father has been gone from the world a very long time. I think he may find the same regrets as a child who pokes a wasps nest. -Offhand- Did you hear TLOT went irl? He took Steve and Stevie too. They all want a piece of what's coming.

[Splender] - Wait... SO THEY'RE NOT EVEN HERE!?

[LJ] Yeah, they left a few days ago. I think our Herobrine is going to be the key to all of this. Now that he's opened the door for the other brines...

[Splender] - BUT IF THEY'RE NOT HERE THEN HOW DO I GET CHANGED BACK IF DOC CAN'T FIND A WAY!?

[LJ] Well they're going to come back! I got the impression they didn't really want to go at all, but they chose to do it anyway to help us fight.

[Splender] Long sustained whine-

[LJ] Esh... Splender! I'm sure Doc will think of something!

[Splender] - BUT WHAT IF THEY DON'T!

[LJ] Ho boy... Splender.. please calm down..

[Splender] Is not calming down-

[LJ] Fumbles- Uh... how about this? - He takes out a marshmallow swirl stick as long as a sword. It's obviously from Yaunfen's garden. [It's hard to whine when your mouth is full of marshmallow fluff]

[Splender] Takes it and starts chewing on it-

[LJ] I have an idea that might cheer you up. You should come with me. - crooks a finger-

[Splender] With a mouth full- I don't know...

[Lj] Takes his hand- Come on Splender. Trust me.

[Splender] - I'd rather Solace and mother not see me like this...

[LJ] We're not going outside. A bit deeper into the castle actually.

[Splender] - I suppose...

[LJ] Leads Splender deeper into the lab, through the gold room and makes a detour into a small library instead of heading into the kitchen. They go up a little ladder and then down another hole right next to where it came out and emerge into a small purple bathroom. The clown peeks out into the wide room beyond before motioning for Splender to follow him into Deerheart's study. - Hey Yaunfen? 

[Yaunfen] Is watching Archen have a sand bath with some amusement. The other pokemon are nearby - Oh hey LJ, and Splender... I heard what happened... I'm sorry.

[Splender] Softly- Thanks...

[LJ] He's a bit bummed and could use some cheering up. 

[Yaunfen] I can see that. - Xe looks towards the pokemon and there's a flash of understanding. 

[Exeguttor] Is sitting on the floor and smiles at Splendor- 

[Porygon and Shaymin] Peek at him and come forward as the other two approach. 

[Waffles] Stands and comes over to give Splender a friendly busk- 

[LH] Tiny curious mew from under Deerheart's desk and also comes out. 

[Yaunfen] Gently- You should sit with us. I'll get some tea and snacks.

[Splender] - Okay...

[Galvantula] Waits for Splender to sit on the floor and then snuggles their furry body against his back. They make a happy noise that's kind of electrical. 

[Yaunfen] Goes into their room and comes back with a bunch of razzberries, musrollems and warm sweet tea.

[LJ] Flops down as well and gets a friendly pat on the head from one of Exeguttor's fronds.

[Splender] Sits calmly and accepts the food and drink offered, but he's just too depressed at the moment to bring his usual spark and vigor to the gathering-

[Porygon] Also settles next to his leg and hums- 

[Lh] Hops into Splender's lap and curls up- 

[Yaunfen] Leans against Waffles and lets a comfortable silence settle amongst the gathering. 

[Archen] Finishes their bath and struts around a little before perching in the Exeguttor's fronds. 

[LJ] Notices how warm the space is from the gathering of animals and lets his mind drift serenely. 

[Shaymin] Walks to the middle and lays down near the teapot, exhuding the slightest smell of spring rains and blooming flowers.

[Splender] Closes his eyes as he releases a breath and stills his body in the calmness of the room

[Lie] Is heading towards the cage, holding Aether and Blake following behind them-

[Aether] Is hugging her small pink sheep toy with one hand and reaches to brush her fingers against the stone walls of the cave-

[Blake] Not super happy about being in a cave.

[Lie] - Don't worry Blake, we'll be in the open soon enough- They head down the narrow hallway and Lie flips the switch to open the iron door. The Offensive pod above immediately lowers to greet her- Hey there

[Blake] Little whine-

[Lie] Approaches the center console and opens a way onto it. The heat of the desert washes over them as they cross the threshold-

[Blake] Follows into the sunshine. - boof?

[Lie] Heads for the city walls of Kore- Come on Blake

[Aether] Looks around and accidentally drops her toy without noticing-

[Lie] - Blake? Can you?

[Blake] Picks up the toy and shakes it off with a sigh-

[Lie] Holds a hand out for it- Thank you Blake

-There's a bit of commotion up ahead as the villagers on the city walls spot her glowing hair in the cliff shadows-

[Lie] Once handed the toy, she gives it back to Aether and gives Blake a treat. SHe walks up to the gates as they open for her-

{Sprlhm] Comes out to greet her personally- Mistress Lie! To what do we owe this honor?

[Lie] - TLOT has had to leave for some time and so I offered to check on things here while he's gone

[Sprlhm] Oh no! Where has he gone too? 

-Little gasps-

[Lie] - To strengthen himself and his husband. They are in no danger, but they cannot properly tend to their duties here while they are doing that

[Sprlhm] That is still sad news... Hopefully there are no difficulties in his abscence.

[Lie] - Well, that's why I'm here, and my husband will aid as well if there are any particularly dangerous things which come up- She puts Aether down

[Aether] Immediately goes to Blake-

[Blake] Is hugged patiently-

[Sprlhm] That is... an impressive wolf...

[Lie] - That would be Blake, I suppose you could say he is Aether's most loyal and patient of guardians

[Aether] Becomes distracted by a flower-

[Tomatillo] Is nearby and starts sketching Blake- 

[Cherie] Comes up as well. - Today is a unique day indeed. Two visitors in one day!

[Lie] - Two?

[Aether] Giggles as she pokes the flower-

[Lie] - Aether leave it be

[Cherie] We are hosting a traveler from afar. Their kind are the rarest of Testificates.

[Lie] - Rarest?

[Cherie] Oh yes! Do you want to grace them with your presence?

[Lie] - I suppose it would be good to meet them...

[Sprlhm] Then I will go ahead and make sure they are forwarned. - Rushes off-

[Cherie] Watching Aether and Blake with a smile. 

[Tomatillo] Already started on a second page and holds up a thumb while squinting, before furiously sketching some more-

[Lie] - Come on Aether, Blake  
[Aether] Hurries right over to Lie and takes her mom's hand-

[Cherie] Leads them at a less hurried pace around the side of the temple to a large low building with a lot of little windows-

[Lie] Is doing her best to remember the path in case she ever needs to make her way back here-

[Cherie] Finds Sprlhm in the main hallway and greets him in passing- 

[Sprlhm] It's the last door on the right. 

-as they approach there's a small chirping, almost birdlike, but not quite- 

[Blake] Sniffs and makes a confused face-

[Lie] Approaches and knocks gently on the door-

-A voice from inside- Come in?

[Lie] Opens the door and steps into the doorway- Hello

-The room is small and the building itself is obviously meant as an Inn for travelers. The room is wood and stone and sparsely decorated- 

[Cherie] This is Cornyn. 

[Cornyn] Nervously - I am told you are a goddess and a Herobrine? I have heard a little in my travels but was never expecting an audience. 

[Blake] Seems to be staring at a block that's been concealed with the covers from the bed.

[Cherie] Bows- I shall leave you to speak privately- She shuts the door on her way out and they can hear her steps back down the hallway-

[Lie] - To many of those here yes, I am a goddess, though where I usually stay I am mostly just friend. I am Lie, this is my daughter Aether and her protector Blake- Clicks on the Testificate as if going to trade with them

[Cornyn] Is a bit suprised, their menu shows they have fossil blocks and the type is one she's never seen before; "explorer"- Um...

[Lie] - Ah, sorry, I guess my curiosity is getting the better of me...

[Cornyn] Please don't tell them what I have! They'll surely take my treasures from me.

[Lie] - What makes you think they'll take anything? Admittedly fossil blocks can hold some rather unique things, the people here in Kore don't have much use for them

[Cornyn] Realizes they've said too much and gets very nervous- It's not those I'm concerned for....

[Lie] - What is it then?

[Cornyn] Hems and haws unhappily- If I show you... swear you won't take them from me?

[Lie] - I promise

[Aether] Toddles towards the far wall-

[Blake] Keeping an eye on the baby- 

[Cornyn] Takes out a pair of tablets and sets one against the wall so it can be seen. The image is rather large and brightly colored. It shows Doc in flight, TLOT is standing on hir head and Steve is on hir back. Gk is smaller and below hir with Lie and a tiny red blot that's likely Cp, Mix and Nk on their back. Along the bottom of the picture is a sea of naked hands reaching upward in triumph.

[Lie] - Oh, I remember that day

[Cornyn] Looks closely- Ah... the woman with the white hair! I see it now. The other is more troubling... - They take it down and put the other image up. It's a smaller picture and shows an elaborate sarcophagus with a dog face, being guarded by zombie pigmen in black masks. Behind it is a mass of eyes and black tentacles with a tiny item that looks like a golden sun floating directly above it.

[Lie] Frowns- Those masks... Although I have not personally seen them, I know my husband, your god of War has... That mass and sarcophagi though...

[Cornyn] I do not understand it myself. I feel the others should not see it though. It would frighten them.

[Lie] - No, I understand. Although if you do not mind I would like to mention it to TLOT

[Cornyn] Our God Herobrine? I would not presume to stop you... - shivers and takes the image down. There's a small cheep from the covered block and their eyes flick nervously too it.

[Lie] - Do you have a pet?

[Cornyn] Ye-yes...

[Blake] Investigating the cloth interestedly-

[Lie] - Then why do you keep it covered?

[Cornyn] I- uh---

[Blake] Pulls the cover off and reveals the strange creature inside. 

-It's a compy in a spawner cage. The cage block has obviously been repurposed and the small creature looks at them curiously with a cheeping noise.

[Lie] - A compy?

[Cornyn] I raised her myself mistress....

[Lie] - That's sweet. We have a few prehistoric creatures in our world as well

[Cornyn] Is obviously relieved. - I have seen so many things... traveled far and wide across this endless world. Mountains that walk, bugs large enough to eat a Testificate in one bite, strange slimes that cavort in black pools. Most villagers will never see such marvels. - They let the small dinosaur out and it hops onto their shoulder with a cheep-

[Lie] - Then you most certainly will need to talk to TLOT, he believes these things may be connected to the part of his past which he can't remember

[Cornyn] Goes back to being extremely frightened. -

[Lie] - Well, I'm sorry to cut this short but I should be going, however- She spawns a healing flower and holds it out to Cornyn- Take this, it will help keep you healthy and unharmed while you are exploring

[Cornyn] Takes it with a sigh of relief and the little compy gives it a sniff. - Many blessings upon yourself as well.

[Blake] Rounds up Aether.

[Lie] Smiles gently before standing and opening the door, watching Blake herd Aether out first before she leaves and closes the door behind her-

[Cherie] Is waiting by the door that leads outside with her hands in her sleeves. She gives Lie a respectful bow-

[Lie] - Are there any other things I should be aware of?

[Cherie] Smiles- No, not that I can think of. My best regards to you and yours and I hope our god and his beloved are safe in their endeavors.

[Lie] - Oh they are, they have plenty of protection

[TLOT and Steve] Are lounging under a tree, the sky is clear and blue and the air is lightly scented with the little flowers that bloom in the grass around them. They can both dimly sense the pain their physical bodies are wracked with as they sleep, but here it's just a fuzzy ache in the backs of their thoughts. 

[TLOT] I think we're both goign to be unconcious for quite some time...

[Steve] Sits up. - I'm just glad our world has finally expanded to where you can't see the curve on the horizon anymore. That always bugged me. I felt like I was going to fall off somehow, maybe float away. 

[TLOT] I'm not entirely sure there would be anywhere to go... the sky likely ends at the build limit. 

[Steve] Pats his legs- We should do some mining. 

[TLOT] Cocks an eyebrow. - You want to literally pick our brains? What are you hoping to find? 

[Steve] Shrugs- I dunno. But I bet you'd be happy to find some lava down there. 

[TLOT] -And my lamb would be happy to find something sparkly...

[Steve] Hehe. 

[TLOT] Gets up- Curse you for making me work when I want to be lazy. - Waves a fist at Steve dramatically- You... you Steve you. 

[Steve] Starts swatting down the tree they were sitting under for crafting table parts and sticks- 

[TLOT] Yawns as he picks up the saplings and sticks them in the ground. He scoops up and apple and breaks it with his thumbs, giving half to Steve before munching on the other part- 

[Steve] Thanks. - He's making a table and whips up a wooden pick before cutting a small hole in the ground and using the stone to replace the pick with a rock version. 

[TLOT] Second nature... and down he goes...

[Steve] From a shallow hole in the ground- Isn't that usually what we do? 

[TLOT] You're spending too much time around Doc. Their awful sense of humor is rubbing off on you. Next I expect a perfectly timed 'that's what she said.' 

[Steve] Eyebrows wiggling- Maybe later. - He works his way down as his husband follows him into the dark. 

[TLOT] Do you actually want to build something later? We're probably going to end up with a lot of stone from this. 

[Steve] It's been a long time since we did that. Might be kind of nostalgic. We've been living in someone else's build for so long. 

[TLOT] Ah, but it's a magnificent build. A castle as grand as all the friendships that have blossomed within it. 

[Steve] Poetic. I think you just like having hundreds of secret bolt-holes to hide in. 

[TLOT] Humph, that too. - He turns his eyes up a little as the hole gets darker - Oh you missed a fossil here.

[Steve] There are fossils here?? I wonder if they represent some deep psychological stuff? 

[TLOT] Considering my history, that's an unsettling thought. But we can't really look at any of it without an analyser, do you remember how to make one? 

[Steve] Stops and thinks. - Fuck... Yaunfen told me... four steel ingots, a bone fossil and a relic scrap I think?

[TLOT] Borrows his pick and takes out the fossil block, yielding a dusty conglomoration of ancient bones.- Well that's part of it. Aw... just give me a pick. I might as well help you. 

[Steve] That's the spirit!

[TLOT] Gives him a playful creepy expression. - Better hope I don't get bored... I might sneak up on you in the dark and fuck your butt. 

[Steve] Explodes into gales of giggles and then gives him a saucy wink. - Well that's the whole night planned out then.


	439. Stevie Awakens, Snake in the Room, Splender Repaired, Endangered Species

[Stevie] Groans a little as his consciousness returns. He finds a bit of resistance as he feebly tries to move and a slight cracking sound which worries him. As he forces his eyes open he finds a layer of ice has coated parts of his body. He does what he can to move and break it, but every move causes pain, causing him to hiss in a breath occasionally-

[Mort] was in the laundry room and heard the cracking noise- Oh! You're awake. That was quick!

[Stevie] His voice is hoarse- Kinda wish I wasn't... Ow...

[Mort] I'll get you something warm to drink. Tea or coffee?

[Stevie] - Coffee...- He tries sitting up and cracks some more of the ice

[Mort] I'm on it. Just be careful- He vanishes down the hall. 

[TLOT and Steve] Are still curled slightly together and his metallic armor is shimmering from the heat coming off of him-

[Stevie] Mutters- Let's hope that doesn't melt his armor...- He puts his hand on the blanket and watches his ice spread from the touch- I don't think that can be much good either...

[Mort] Comes back with a very large mug of extremly hot coffee and a metal straw- Judging by how cold you are, this might work if you're quick.

[Stevie] - Thanks...- He takes the cup and can already feel it cooling in his shaking hands- I think TLOT's having similar temp problems like me- He starts trying to chug the coffee through the straw and gets a few sips before the straw becomes too cold and freezes the coffee inside

[Mort] Damn... Maybe if I boiled it on the stove? Is this normal for you? The others we've watched over all sweated it out. That's expected.

[Stevie] - Running cold? It... It's normal now...

[Mort] Can you make it stop?

[Stevie] - Usually?

[Mort] Try then. I mean, I'd normally say you should take a shower and even yourself out but... I think you might just end up in a solid block of ice and explode the pipes.

[Stevie] Tries concentrating and winces and causes a spike of ice erupts from his back-

[Mort] Holy shit! Can you walk? Or are you stuck to the bed???

[Stevie] - I... I can probably walk... Pain is making it hard to concentrate...

[Mort] You should come outside. It's super sunny and hot. It might help-

[Stevie] - We... We can try...- He starts moving and grunts in pain

[Mort] Goes ahead of him. It's just a straight walk down the main hall from one end of the house to the other and he opens the front door-

[Stevie] Stumbles along behind Mort, leaving a trail of frost and some thicker patches where his hand ends up touching the wall when he goes to catch himself-

[Mort] I'll get the pain flowers- He scoots past Stevie and goes to fetch them from the trunk- 

-There's a blast of heat from the open front door and the sun shimmers on the white sand and scrubby grass in the yard ahead.

[Stevie] Walks outside and is almost relieved that it's a higher resolution than before-

-It's extremely hot out- 

[Mort] Closes the door behind them to not waste the AC and passes him the pain flower gingerly-

[Stevie] Feels immediate relief as the bells jingle- Thanks- Through the hole in the back of his shirt from the ice spike, Mort can see some of his scars

[Mort] Notes the battle scars and stands next to him in the sunshine. Is that better? It's a scorcher out here today. Another day in the tropics.

[Stevie] - Feels like a jungle biome, but yes, it is better

[Mort] Biome is a fancy word for it, but yeah, it's a jungle. We're on a little crescent shaped island pretty far away from the nearest land. Welcome to Isla Ciaxo.

-[Stevie] - Heh, thanks. A part of me is glad to see stuff in such high resolution again

[Mort] Wait... what do you mean 'again'? I thought you were a digital native originally. Were you a real person like Zly who just got adopted by a NOTCH?

[Stevie] - Heh, no, but I have been adopted in a sense about three times now? No, for my brother and I, our seeds were originally high resolution

[Mort] That's a lot of dads. Oh. So it's some kind of... like an in-game feature that makes things more detailed?

[Stevie] - Yeah. And to be fair the first two dads we originally thought were the same person...

[Mort] Still... - He frowns a little- Let's not talk about family. You're not the only one with things you'd rather not think about. Let's just enjoy the day- He casts a glance at the verdant jungle and says offhandedly. - You'd never know it was full of creepypastas just by looking would you?

[Stevie] - I'm sorry what?

[Mort] The manor is out there. Slender is out looking for some magickal artifacts he doesn't want the Wickerman to find first. So Azrael kind of volunteered us to host them here while the 'master' is away.

[Stevie] - Great... So some of the things that my brother would kill me for, to prevent them from finding me are here... Great

[Mort] I'm pretty sure most of them know about you already... It's no big deal really. Sally has come over to play with my clay stash, and Trender redid our living room. But they've been pretty quiet. Well except for the Rake and some kind of armless monster called B.O.B. We're having to keep the chickens inside so they won't bother them. 

[Stevie] - I'm guessing chickens aren't as easy to get out here as they are in game?

[Mort] No, they're not a wild animal. Besides, we mostly raise them for the eggs and Dawn would throw a huge fit if something happened to her rooster. It's a really special breed, all black, even the meat, if you kill one. 

[Stevie] - I'll keep that in mind then- Groans a little again and jingles the flowers again

[Mort] Besides, I can't really sleep so it ticks me off if there's a ruckus outside while Dawn is resting. 

[Stevie] - I see...

[Mort] So... What's with all the scars? Did you have a romantic long term relationship with a lawn mower? 

[Stevie] - No, they're... They're from my brother

[Mort] Geeze... well... I guess I'm not too suprised. Cp is pretty volitile.

[Stevie] - Yeah, at least it's gotten better since he found Lie, but even that was rough at first

[Mort] I've heard some of it. It seems like he was a rough rock someone put in a stream and everyone on the server just tumbled him around trying to be his friend and bumping raw edges off.

[Stevie] - Yeah, but it was worse before they were ever on the server we were currently on... When I first met Lie? Well, she was a very different person

[Mort] Because she was real? I gathered that Cp's first few impressions were terrifying to say the least.

[Stevie] - She also didn't have the confidence she has now. She was scared, bruised, wearing completely wrong clothes for the biome, and collared... She put a lot of trust in me to get that thing off

[Mort] It sounds like Cp is extremely lucky she forgave him...

[Stevie] - Yeah, I guess so... But I will admit my brother's changed a lot too and has gotten better, especially after Insanity was removed

[Mort] Oh yeah. I know what a bitch she was. Lets hope her second childhood results in a better personality. Doc really seems to be doting on her.

[Stevie] - Yeah, I've seen them walk around a lot with her... To bad... Ngh… My brothers little firecracker, doesn't like my cold too much...

[Mort] It sounds like it's something you're still working on controlling, and she is young. She might appreciate you more later when you can play with her more easily. You know... you seem a bit steadier out here. I can get you a lawn chair?

[Stevie] - Is it more comfortable than the ground?

[Mort] Yes. Just give me a sec. - He goes over to the potter's shed and comes back with a pair of metal pool loungers with rubbery straps and pastel designs. He opens them with a squeak and sets them on the ground- Is it safe to give you a hand up?

[Stevie] - Maybe? I really don't know...

[Mort] Here... uh... - He takes his tropical shirt off and wraps it around one hand before helping Stevie onto the chair. His exposed ribs are pearly white and slightly shiny.

[Stevie] Slight sigh of comfort as he settles down in the chair-

[Mort] Puts his shirt back on but leaves it unbuttoned before sitting on the edge of the other chair. - It's a lazy day. Gotta have them sometimes. Dawn probably would have taken me to work with her if you guys weren't here. She likely won't be back until sundown.

[Stevie] - And then it'll be time to go back inside

[Mort] Shrugs - It won't be quite as warm after dark, but the stars are pretty impressive at night.

[Stevie] - Night is when the monsters come out

[Mort] Chuckles- Well I can't say that's entirely wrong since the pastas are here, but that's generally not true anywhere else. Humans are the top predator here. The worst thing that can usually happen to a guy at night is being mugged or hit by a car.

[Stevie] - A car?

[Mort] Oh boy... It's uh... - He rubs his chin - Imagine... a big minecart with a glass top and you can roll around anywhere that's flat while you're in it.

[Stevie] - Without a track?

[Mort] Well it's best to stay on the road. They're hard, flat paths for cars to move around on.

[Stevie] - I see... But, don't you need some form of redstone or electricity to run them?

[Mort] Yeah.... that's the bad part. They burn a liquid fuel that gets in the air and too much of it can make people sick. Me and Dawn are lucky. We can afford to live far away from cities with lots of cars.

[Stevie] - So the air is dangerous?

[Mort] In big industrial areas it can be. Pollution stinks. It's hard on your lungs.

[Stevie] - Glad that doesn't exist in my world...

[Mort] Yeah... I think Markus probably thought that way too when he was writing the original code... You live in a beautiful world that's virtually unspoiled. That's what he wanted for the players too. A lovely dream.

[Stevie] Jokingly- That occasionally turns into a nightmare

[Mort] It is a game. There has to be some challenge for the players. I don't think any of them realized they were tilling ground for an entirely new species to sprout and flourish.

[Stevie] - But they did... Although, sometimes I wonder, does the awareness of a Steve have to do with the brine?

[Mort] Okay! I kinda know this one! - He lays back and waves his bony hands a bit trying to explain. - So... maybe it's like... a species testing the waters to see if it's okay for a more complicated operation? Like... Steve's are really hardy, right? If one pops up they can test the world for certain qualities? Maybe like... too many crappy ad-ons or the computer is too slow.... and if the conditions are right for life then an Alex pops up, you following me? And the Alex tests for something else like... I don't know, resources? Like a more through system check? And then! If everything is just right-- He hits his fist into his other hand with a series of clunks like a bamboo windchime- BAM! Then you get a Herobrine! The super rare spawn, and the main computer goes aw fuck! Put a NOTCH in there like stat! Maybe?

[Stevie] - You'd have to ask Father or his former staff to find out for sure

[Mort] Puts his hands behind his head and leans back- I just might! I'm sure Markus will come check on you once he knows you're up and around. I'm sure no one expected it to happen this fast.

[Stevie] - Well, someone would have to tell him first

[Mort] I wasn't sure if you'd be tired and actually want to go back to sleep.

[Stevie] - Still in too much pain right now to really decide...

[Mort] Then lets just keep it quiet for now.

[Pinwheel] Slips around the edge of the castle until she gets to one of the sets of doors. Her tooth is still a bit broken since there was a small piece missing causing her venom to drip out of the back of her tooth. She pushes a set of doors open and slinks inside, listening as she enters the castle, squeezing her body through the small entryway. She's up by BEN's old room and can't hear anyone at the moment. She maneuvers her way through the tight halls, her long body acting just like a snakes as she descends some stairs and begins approaching the animal pen which makes all the animals in there nervous and they begin acting up-

[Buff] Is whisting a merry tune as he does step exercises on the vine room stairs and doesn't see her.

[Pinwheel] Her head comes down over the lip and she looks at Buff, noting that Buff is not the one she needs and continues slipping downwards, avoiding Buff, he doesn't even hear her scales grinding against the stone as she sneaks by-

[Lh] Notes her passing with wide frightened eyes and runs under a bed to cower in the farthest corner. 

[Deerheart] Can be heard faintly doing something in the dining room and there's a chuckle from LJ in the same direction.

[Pinwheel] Pulls herself into the space and listens for Doc, she's getting more irritated and a flick of her tail cuts down several vines as she looks around. It's been a very long time since she was ever even in this part of the castle-

-There's a bit of noise farther down in a different direction and the faint scent of another dragon-

[Pinwheel] Small growl and her feathers fluff up in anticipation of biting-

[Buff] Takes a deep breath and takes off running. He's pounding up the stairs and is soon on the third floor. 

[Yaunfen] Comes up from the lab with their hands in their pockets and nearly walks into Pinwheel before leaping in suprise- WHAT THE FUCK???

[Pinwheel] Hisses and feints a strike at Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Runs for the small bathroom and slams the door- MOM! MADA!

[Deer] Hears the call and starts coming up the stairs- Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] From the bathroom- PINWHEEL IS IN THE VINE ROOM!

[Deer] In chat- Love? There seems to be a problem in the vine room

[Doc] -chat- I'm in the village, give me a few minutes!

[Yaunfen] Peeking through the partly open door- 

[LJ] Looks up the steps- Did she learn to teleport???

[Deer] - How about now... It's Pinwheel and she's all fluffed up

[Doc] -chat- I'm coming!

[Yaunfen] ....

[LJ] Chuckles - What's up Pinwheel?

[Pinwheel] Hisses at LJ-

[Doc] Comes in from the door slightly above with Izzy in hir arms- What in the world... Pinwheel?

[Yaunfen] -actually using the bathroom now because stress-

[Pinwheel] Little growl- Fang not fixed

[Doc] Comes down the steps a little - What's wrong with it?

[Pinwheel] - Not doing what it's supposed to, venom coming out of wrong spot...

[Doc] May I come down? - Adjusts their hold on Izzy-

[Pinwheel] - Fine

[Doc] Little louder- Who else is here? 

[Yaunfen] I'm in the bathroom-

[Deer] - LJ and I are down here... And Splender is too

[Doc] I kinda need someone to hold Izzy...

[Splender] - Maybe I could?

[Deer] - No! I'm sorry Splender, but we don't want to risk Pinwheel biting you

[Yaunfen] Comes out- I'll do it if Pinwheel promises not to bite me.

[Pinwheel] Growls- Not sure

[Doc] Just go outside and come in at the upper door please. 

[Yaunfen] Okay mada. - They brace for a second and then scoot up the stairs as fast as they can. There's a few doors opening and closing and Yaunfen comes back in next to Doc to take Izzy. 

[Doc] Gives them a kiss on the forehead. - Thanks kiddo. - They come all the way down the steps- Can you open your mouth so I can see?

[Pinwheel] Unhappy but she does, her fangs completely extending and a bit of venom coming out, showing Doc exactly where the hole in her fang is-

[Doc] Ah, you were missing a little chip from before. - They take out a sponge and pat the tooth dry- Just hold your venom for a moment so I can mend it.

[Pinwheel] - Don't know how

[Doc] I'll just go quick then - They click on her fang and partially melt the copy before putting the extra material into the gap and sealing it with statick. The remaining chunk is still a fang longer then hir hand-

[Pinwheel] Yanks back and shakes her head a little at the weird feeling-

[Doc] Is that okay? Does it still hurt?

[Pinwheel] - Felt weird, okay now

[Doc] Holds up the fang - Do you want the extra or should I keep it for any further mishaps?

[Yaunfen] That's such a huge tooth... yikes.

[Pinwheel] Flicks her tail- No need- She starts shifting around and looking for the closest exit

[Doc] Puts it away - Do you want me to knock out a bit of wall? Or I could go outside and tp you to me?

[Pinwheel] - No, go through door

[Doc] ... Points in the direction Buff went. - If you go up and around there's a double set of doors that way and the hall is pretty wide-

[Pinwheel] - No, door right there- She starts to climb over the railing to get to the double door on the next floor up

[Yaunfen] Scurries quickly back outside with Izzy. - 

[Doc] Nice seeing you Pinwheel.

[Pinwheel] Huffs and slips outside-

[Izzy] Is playing with Yaunfen's shirt a little-

[Deer] - Well then... That was terrifying

[Yaunfen] Comes back in- I haven't been startled that bad in a while... 

[LJ] That was a sneak and scare worthy of a pasta.

[Deer] - Are you okay Doc?

[Doc] Pulls out the tooth again- Yeah, I'm okay. She's just a grumpy dragon. Kinda reminds me of CP sometimes. At least Crim makes her happy. - Xe's walking towards her with Yaunfen close behind-

[Deer] - So what are you going to do with that fang?

[Doc] Not much, probably just sock it away for spare parts. - Coming down the steps, they kiss her in passing. 

[Yaunfen] I can't believe she got in through that tiny door!

[LJ] Snickers-

[Splender] - She was always sneaky...

[Doc] Holds it up for Splender to see- Look at this thing. And this isn't even a whole tooth, I used some of the base. Her venom is so strong the drips left marks on the floor and carpet. - At least she's healthy, still a tad concerned with her egg situation though...

[Splender] - Egg situation?

[Deer] - What do you mean eggs?

[LJ] What eggs? 

[Doc] She told me she laid two eggs... but she and Crim haven't been... intimate... so they're likely not going to hatch. Like Endrea's dead clutch the last time she regenerated.

[Deer] - But if she's laying eggs... Well we can only hope it's not like Endrea in that they become fertile on their own

[Splender] - More babies?

[Doc] Well there's no denying she IS an adult dragon. If she wants to have babies that's her choice. I just hope they'll inherit Crim's friendly temperment. Because they'll probably be beyond deadly with the genetic cocktail of poisons between them.

[Deer] - Now that is a terrifying thought

[Doc] sighs- It's only frightening because she's so hard to befriend. You could make an equal argument that my powers are terrifying.

[Deer] - No, just how deadly the babies would be is what's terrifying

[Doc] They'd just be babies. - Xe takes Izzy gently- They wouldn't be able to help who they are. And I'll bet given enough time, there will be some rather interesting new species to study on the NOTCH seed if the dragons are all genetically compatible. We don't know if they even can breed together. Since one's a modded ender dragon and the other is a Nether type like GK.

[Deer] - True

[Splender] Wistfully- More babies...

[Izzy] - Ya!

[LJ] I'm betting the resulting color combos from a dark red dragon with glowy bits and a pastel pink dragon would make Trender shriek in dismay.

[Splender] - I don't know... Some colors could work...

[Doc] Plays with Izzy a bit and looks at her as xe's talking- Sometimes you just have to wait and see. Isn't that right?

[Yaunfen] At Deerheart- I finished the Moa pen mom. They're all put away.

[Deer] - Good, that's very responsible of you Yaunfen

[LJ] Points towards the kitchen where Waffles is quietly streching their claws against the wall- Now you just have to keep your cat away from the pen. 

[Yaunfen] blinks- Waffles! No!

[Deer] Small laugh-

[Doc] Oh! Speaking of waiting and seeing. I bet the analyser is done by now. It was really taking a long time and I was making myself crazy checking it. It's a good thing I went to the village though. They do need to be checked on now and again since TLOT and Steve are irl.

[Splender] - You found something?

[Deer] Goes and takes Izzy from Doc with a few silly noises to make the baby laugh-

[Doc] I think so. Just stay here a sec, I'll go see- Heads for the lab through the side door- 

[Waffles] Jumps up on the counter-

[Deer] - Waffles no, the counter is not for cats

[Waffles] Rather unconcerned- Purrrrrr.

[Yaunfen] Teeny smile-

[LJ] Cats.

[Splender] Nervously looks at his hands as he waits-

[Doc] Comes back up with a thoughtful expression. -

[Yaunfen] Was it done???

[Doc] Yes, and with some odd results. Basically I have a rather long document of commands that had to happen for this to take place. It's the .jar file for the mixed potion itself. The analyser didn't take it apart. It gave me the list, a sponge and one bottle of the potion itself. So I should be able to fix it, but we'll still be left with one vessel of what's likely the strongest weapon we could possibly have in the fight against your father.

[LJ] You want to turn one of the aggressive Slenders into a human? 

[Splender] - But... Maybe on one of my brothers... But I don't think brother wants Father to survive...

[Doc] Considering what he did to your mom? I'm glad he feels that way, because I agree with him. Maybe we'll go after whoever your youngest sibling is?

[Splender] - It... It's weird thinking I have so many younger siblings... I've always been the youngest

[Yaunfen] Don't forget about Mirabella's baby Splender! You'll actually get to help raise them.

[Doc] Lays out a command block and starts typing the .jar file commands into it in reverse.

[Splender] - True, I'll have a baby sister

[LJ] That's going to be interesting. No pasta has been with your family long enough to have known you as babies.

[Yaunfen] I hope she thinks of a really cool name.

[Splender] - I'm sure Mother has an idea

[Deer] Bounces Izzy a little- And you and Aether will have another friend to play with

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] Finishes typing- Okay... hold onto your butts. - Xe hits the button and the chat fills with a huge scroll of commands all directed at Splender-

[Splender] Hisses in a breath as he feels his guts churn and he suddenly rockets up in height, his clothes tearing as he starts turning white again and his features simplify-

[Doc] Whoah! Good thing I still have your clothes on me. - Xe rushes over to him with his suit- How do you feel?

[Yaunfen] That was awesome!

-There's a wave of pure happiness that rushes out and almost knocks Doc over-

[Splender] Laughs in joy-

[LJ] Squints- That's the good stuff. Ha-ha!

[Waffles] Louder PURRRRRRRRRR

[Splender] - Oh that is so much better!- He takes his suit from Doc

[Doc] Beaming- I'm happy for you. -Xe holds out hir arms- Hug? It should be a bit more nutritious this time.

[Splender] Quickly finishes dressing and then scoops Doc up into a tight hug-

[Doc] Is squeezed with a happy - erk!

[Splender] Puts Doc down- Oooo, I should go see Mother and Solace!

[Doc] Nods- They might be worrying. But come and visit more often, okay?

[Splender] - Okay!- He teleports off

[CP] Enters the Mojang office a bit later than he has been with a frustrated expression on his face-

-No one is around but there's an air of quiet urgency coming from the confrence room.-

[CP] Curious, he moves closer-

[Jeb] Is visible through the big window, he's sitting at the table showing Dofta something on a laptop. Fangbo is also hovering nearby, they all look rather concerned.

[CP] Teleports in behind them- I'm guessing this is an issue that's gonna be shoved off on me?

[Jeb] Shoots him a pained look- 

[Dofta] Cp! Oh... it's awful! 

[Fangbo] Shakes her head.

[CP] - What fuck up did you guys make?

[Jeb] It's not us. Look at these numbers...

[Dofta] Is giving Cp a really sad look. 

-The chart on the screen is showing a sudden decline in natural Herobrine spawn rates. There's a dip just after the last update and another less severe dip after the update before that.

[CP] Frowns- Wait... Are you trying to eliminate us?

[Dofta] NO! 

[Jeb] Of course not! We don't know why it's happening!!

[CP] Pulls up a screen of his own and starts skimming through all the code-

[Fangbo] We need to figure out what you all have in common so we can fix this.

[CP] - The fuck should I know?

[Jeb] We've been at this on and off all week trying to get the actual hard data. It looks like there is some correlation between the Steves and Alex spawns that are sentient and your types forming. 

[Dofta] It's like... fossils forming. The conditions have to be just right for it to happen.

[CP] - Okay, but every seed spawns a Steve

[Dofta] Exactly. But they aren't automatically... awake? 

[Jeb] I'm wondering if they just persist and wander after the player changes from the default skin the first time?

[CP] - I mean... I could jump onto some of your personal seeds to find out?

[Fangbo] Since the change seems to be because of the updates... maybe we should load some new seeds with a previous version and observe? I can just load them onto the mainframe to be saved when we're done.

[CP] - Either way, I'm probably going in... Unless you think that might effect how the seeds react?

[Dofta] I think that might change it because of the native brine effect. Can you make a small hole above ground level and we'll just watch through it?

[Jeb] Then we can see without being logged in too.

[CP] - Yeah, that's doable

[Fangbo] Here, let me have that- She scoots the computer over in front of her and starts loading up an older snapshot- 

[Dofta] We've never actually seen a Herobrine spawn before!

[Jeb] It would be more exciting if I wasn't worried about them becoming an endangered species for some unknown reason...

[CP] As the seed is loading he reaches up and pokes the projector, letting them see everything on the large screen-

[Fangbo] Pops in as a Steve and runs around a little bit. The starting ground is a mesa. - Moment of truth...- she logs off and they watch. 

-The Steve just idles in place for a few more moments, it spins around twice looking at everything before vanishing.

[Dofta] Thoughtful -When you close the fridge does the light stay on...? It did stay after you logged off....

[CP] - Yeah, but it did eventually vanish

[Jeb] Try again. Keep letting the system choose a random number for the seed. 

[Fangbo] Got it. - She makes a new seed and this one starts in a dark oak forest. She runs a bit and logs off to watch. 

-The Steve idles like before and then starts walking a little with a vacant expression. He doesn't get far before spotting a giant mushroom. The flat, blank face seems to frown ever so slightly and then vanishes-

[CP] - Well that one was a little different- He sits on the table

[Dofta] He didn't like that mushroom much. How odd. 

[Jeb] Is deep in thought - do it again. 

[Fangbo] Loads another and this one is a plains area. Once she's off the Steve starts circling around, he seems a bit more animated and looking at everything.

[CP] - Well that one seems perky

[Dofta] So plains are good. I wonder what else is good? 

[Fangbo] Doesn't look like anyone is home though. He's just milling like a Testificate.

[CP] - What if you made a world just a single biome?

[Jeb] I'll get my laptop, you watch this guy and I'll start another seed on a different computer. - Goes to leave-

[CP] - Can I shoot it with a bow?

[Dofta] That's a bit mean.

[CP] - But I'm bored

[Fangbo] You know lots of other brines, can you ask them what their original spawn biomes were?

[CP] Groans- Fine fine- He focuses to mentally call Doc and relay the message

[Doc] Thinking loudly- I'll chat everyone up and get back to you.

[Jeb] Comes back with a laptop and starts setting it up-

[CP] Is still bored and spawns a basic bow and shoots the Steve through the opening-

-The Steve looks directly through the hole the arrow came from and vanishes with a gasp- 

[Fangbo] Cp! 

[Dofta] Well scratch that one...

[Jeb] eyeroll- Okay so basic plains for the whole world... - He signs in and out and then looks at the portal hopefully-

-The Steve moves around and looks at things, circling around with his gaze going everywhere in an excited way.

[Fangbo] Looking good so far...

[CP] - Can I shoot this one?

-In unison- NO.

[CP] Groans-

[Doc] rings Cp internally-

[CP] Irritated - What?

[Doc] Don't what me, you asked me a question. Sheesh. It looks like the main spawn biomes are evenly divided between, 'basic plains', 'basic forests', and 'I don't fucking remember'.

[CP] Relays the information-

[Jeb] So the plains are special...

[Dofta] Hey, he's doing something!

-The Steve breaks into a dead run away from the spawn point.

[Fangbo] Follow that Steve!

[CP] Sighs and flicks his fingers so the screen follows the Steve-

-The Steve finds a small natural alcove and stands there motionless. There's a crackling noise and an Alex spawns in next to him. 

[Jeb] Hey? What the hell..? - His computer whirrs hard for a moment like it was trying to balance a dozen Youtube tabs going at once.

[CP] - Oh joy, a second annoyance...

[Jeb] I got hacked!!! Only for a few seconds though...- He starts clicking around. - It... scanned my files....?

[Fangbo] Really?

[CP] Pulls up a second screen to look at what happened to Jeb's computer-

-It looks like the saved world files were looked at, as well as how long his MC account has been active, and then checked the size of his harddrive and tested the stability of the Wi-Fi connection.

[CP] - That's an odd set of things to look at...

[Dofta] Wonderment- She's testing the computer....

[Fangbo] She's doing something! 

-The Alex walks up to the Steve and suddenly they both start running again, still heading away from the spawn-

[CP] Flops back on the table- Bother me if something interesting actually happens-

[Dofta] They're stopping now. I wonder if it's like seed germination?

[Fangbo] If something is about to spawn they'd want to be far away from where a player might see...

[Jeb] They've stopped now. 

-The Steve and the Alex face eachother and there's a loud crackle in the air both on the seed and audible in the room-

[CP] Glances over to watch-

[Dofta] Is practically bouncing on her heels- Come on! You can do it!

[Jeb] Please...

-The two avatars step back as a third spawns in between them. It looks like a Steve until the eyes open. As the new brine looks from side to side the Alex and the Steve also seem to awaken. 

[Fangbo] YES!

[CP] - Just wait

[Dofta] Also on tenterhooks- 

[Jeb] There it goes....

\- There's a soft pop as the system registers the new brine and generates a NOTCH. The NOTCH is much older looking then the usual type, with a long skinny beard instead of a short goatee. He gives a grandfatherly smile with a tooth missing from the front. 

[Dofta] Yee! I just did that one last week! 

-The Steve and the Alex rush to hug him and the Herobrine stands there watching with his head cocked curiously before reluctantly joining them.

[CP] Gagging noise-

[Fangbo] That's a keeper! 

[Jeb] So everything has to be just so... The Steve and the Alex are sentient because they pave the way...

[CP] - I wonder how TLOT will feel about you having another brine on your computer Jeb

[Jeb] Oh no... not doing that again. This one is going on the mainframe. I have a special file for weird cases and things that have to be kept or else people will get fired in retaliation.

[CP] - So if I mess with it, I don't ever have to come back here?

[Jeb] Closes the computer. - Just let people be happy please.

[CP] Groans-

[Dofta] Playful- I know it's really terrible when people are glad. But you just have to pull through it.

-There's a gentle tap on the conference room door-

[Fangbo] That was amazing...

[Dofta] Motions for Cp to close the portal-

[CP] Shuts the portal-

[Jeb] Come in?

[Lie] Pokes her head in- Hey, sorry if I'm interrupting anything...

[Fangbo] Cp was just helping us with an experiment...

[Jeb] It went quite well actually.

[Dofta] Hey Lie!

[CP] - What is it?

[Lie] - Well someone managed to change again and seems to be cold...- Cupped in her hands is a small bright red kitten

[CP] - Give her here...

[Dofta] AWWWWWWW

[Jeb] A kitten?

[Blake] Worried circling around Lie's feet.

[CP] Watches as Lie places Aether on his chest-

[Aether] Immediately snuggles into dad's warmth-

[Lie] - Yeah somebody has figured out the initial transformation... But not how to change back- She rubs Blake's ears

[Fangbo] She's so cute!!!!!

[Jeb] Kids do the damndest things.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, shut up

[Jeb] Drums his fingers on the table for moment and reopens his computer - Okay... So what we'll do is... I'm making notes here. I'm going to change the base code percentages on the next snapshot so that there's a more then 70% chance that the biome around the spawn when you start a new seed will be a forest or a plains area. 

[Dofta] Do you think it needs to be a certain size? They did run away from it. 

[Fangbo] Maybe they were just looking for the far edge of the biome? In general that would usually be enough blocks away from the spawn that they're less likely to be seen by the player if they suddenly log back in? Most people don't have a strong enough computer to set the render distance to far.

[CP] - There's always going to be those who won't follow the pattern though, that is the nature of Brines anyways...

[Godmorgan] Sticks his head in- What's all the cheering in here for?

[Dofta] Hey! Cp was helping us figure out why the brine spawn rate has been down. 

[Fangbo] Also his daughter turned into a kitten again. Isn't she precious???

[Jeb] Mostly to himself -This still doesn't explain the ghost though...

[Blake] Urf.

[Lie] - Ghost? Jeb what are you talking about?

[Aether] Slowly spreading out into a happy kitten puddle-

[Jeb] Huh? Oh he's a really early Herobrine. He might actually be older then Cp. He's unique because him spawning never tripped the NOTCH protocal. 

[Dofta] His file is on the mainframe.

[Fangbo] He scares me a little...

[Lie] - Is he from before the NOTCH program?

[Jeb] No, it was still in early stages. He's not the one from the livestream incident. 

[Dofta] He doesn't have a Steve either. And no Alex because she didn't exist back then.

[CP] - Well if you want me to take a look it's gonna have to wait

[Godmorgan] - Uh Jeb?

[Jeb] Yes? 

[Dofta] We'd have to go in the mainframe room and plug in manually to get too it.

[Godmorgan] - You have someone waiting for an interview?

[CP] - Yeah well I'm not gonna disturb my kid either

[Jeb] Sighs and gets up- Stay here, I'll be back. Time for the most awkward dance...

[Lie] - You guys are hiring?

[Dofta] Softly as Jeb leaves- we still have to replace Duktig...

[Lie] - Um... Possible problem... What about CP? I doubt you'd want to immediately tell them about him or the brines...

[Fangbo] I think that's why he asked us to stay here. - she draws the ventian blinds over the big windows.

[Jeb] Heads to the front of the building where the person is waiting and walks into the entryway-

[Lie] - Well I guess Aether and I are stuck here for a bit too...

[CP] - I could send you home through the projector?

[Lie] - No, your daughter wants your heat. We can stay


	440. Inari, EAlex and the Personal Things, Tingling Sensation

-The person up front is a young woman. She's dressed more nicely than necessary and she's obviously nervous. She has red hair and a splattering of freckles across her face-

[Jeb] Hello. - He offers to shake her hand- I'm the head progammer for Mojang, Jens Bergensten. Jeb is fine though. Godmorgan just told me you were here. Please remind me who you are.

[Inari] - Ah right, I'm Inari Smithson. It's a pleasure to meet you- Her accent is Irish as she accepts Jeb's hand

[CP] - So... Who wants to listen in?

[Jeb] A pleasure. We can um... - He leans back just the slightest to look down the hall and check that the blinds are down on the conference room windows - Let's go sit in the atrium. Keep it casual.

[Inari] - Oh, uh, alright...- As she's led farther into the building she looking at everything around her. There's an air of excitement about her just from being in the building-

[Jeb] Walks next to her at a casual stride. - The position is pretty simple. It's for a beta tester. Can you tell me what kind of qualifications you have?

[Inari] - Well, I went to the university of Ireland for computer engineering and software design, plus in my free time I help moderate a decently sized gaming server and I've worked on designing a few mods?

[Jeb] That's good. I'm presuming it's a Minecraft server? Admins can make good beta testers...

[Inari] - Uh, well yeah...

[Jeb[ Excellent. If you're experienced in identifying hackers you should have a good idea of what should and shouldn't be happening when people are playing. Is this your first job?

[Inari] - Uh, my first job like this. I've mostly worked in grocery stores and the university book store before this

[Jeb] Well this should be much easier then that at least. Mostly sitting down and you won't have to deal with much of the public unless you decide to tag along with Godmorgan when xe goes to convention presentations and such. - He stops in front of the copier- I do need your information though. Did you bring your cards?

[Inari] - Oh! Yes!- She digs through her shoulder bag and pulls out a passport and a drivers license which she passes them over to Jeb

[Jeb] Good. - He makes some copies- And folds them in half absentmindedly. He pulls out two chairs from the breakroom table and offers her one. - So the other issue is the proprietary software...

[Inari] Takes the seat- Okay? What do I need to know?

[Jeb] Steeples his fingers- Well... we are owned by Microsoft and they have their own non-disclosure agreements and such, but ours are a bit more... stringent. Some of what we do isn't shared with our parent company at all. It's both legal and need-to-know basis.

[Inari] Frowns a little- What sort of stuff would a gaming company need to keep so hidden?

[Godmorgan] Hurries out of the conference room- Jeb! You forgot these!- They hand over a few papers including Inari's resume

[Jeb] Just in time. Thank you Godmorgan. - He takes the papers and reads them over before sliding one towards her- If you'd care to sign this first. 

-It's pretty in-depth non-disclosure agreement with penalties for discussing or releasing software or hardware of any kind to unapproved persons before offical public announcements.

[Inari] Reads everything over before signing-

[Jeb] Takes the paper when she's done and glances at it before putting it in the stack. - We are... as a company, doing AI research.

[Inari] - Simple AI, right? To make the testificates and other mobs work correctly

[Godmorgan] Rummages through the fridge to see if there's any coffee left in there-

[Jeb] No, it's more sophisticated then that. It's secret because we're way ahead of everyone else.

[Inari] - What do you mean?

[Godmorgan] Finds a couple really old bottles and sighs as he tosses them out-

[Jeb] I can't tell you unless you agree to work for us. The hours are the usual 9-5. But you can work later or come in early and we'll pay you for the extra as long as you log what you're working on and any results. Also this is a closed office. You're not to let anyone come in or out without another staff member present until you have an idea who should and shouldn't be in here. - at Godmorgan- Check the bottom drawer.- 

[Godmorgan] Checks and makes a happy noise as there's a can of espresso-

[Inari] - Of course, I understand. And of course I want the job, that's one of the reasons I applied

[Jeb] Then the job is yours. And anything I say from here on is in total secrecy. -He hesitates- What's the most severe or unusual Minecraft glitch you've ever witnessed?

[Inari] - Uh, chunk load errors, hacked clients not making the hackers I've banned from servers disappear immediately or glitch out on screen... Um, not much else really...

[Jeb] You've never encountered a hacker you couldn't ban at all? Perhaps a player without a name tag?

[Inari] - I haven't, but I've talked to the server owner has told me they came across something like that once...

[Jeb] Tell me.

[Inari] - Uh, it was somebody who didn't have permissions and was fly hacking. They had somehow managed to hide their name and they couldn't trap them, they just kept teleporting. Looked like a basic Steve skin according to them

[Jeb] Nods- That sounds about right. Inari... Minecraft is very complicated game. Revolutionary in it's own way, especially in the way the land itself is generated. It's proved fertile ground for creativity that... isn't always human in nature.

[Inari] - I don't think I understand...

[Godmorgan] Quietly- Hoo boy

[Jeb] Glances at Godmorgan- If she's going to work here, she'll find out eventually. -at her- Minecraft has AI's that we... didn't create.

[Inari] - Like errors?

[Jeb] Glitches would be better then errors. They aren't mistakes. More like a small flower exploiting a convenient crack in the cement. They're unexpected, but nothing that needs to be eliminated.

[Inari] - So an uncommon error?

[Jeb] Sighs - Don't say errors. That will get you in trouble. They are rare though.

[Inari] - What are they exactly?

[Jeb] Digital life forms. Spontaneously generated from the code itself.

[Inari] - So intelligent villagers?

[Jeb] No... - He searches her face uncertainly- Have you ever head of... Herobrine?

[Inari] - That's the scary internet story for the game, right?

[CP] Starts grinning-

[Lie] - CP no

[Jeb] It's unofficial for a reason. They're a very special kind of new life form. We're trying to protect them.

[Inari] - Wait... He... He's real?

[Jeb] Very very much so. We have one person whose sole job is to create our own AI's to spawn nearly simultaneouly to them when they crop up. Our AI's have random personalities but most of the time they're a good influence.

[Inari] - Wait, they? There's more than one?

[Jeb] Nods- They each have strings of indentifer numbers that the main computer assigns and we can usually track them like tagged whales.

[Inari] - So you have like a... Herd? Of tagged AI? Why don't you tell Microsoft?

[Jeb] They know about them and the NOTCH project to keep tabs on them. But there's more too it that they don't need to know. We don't want to panic anyone.

[Inari] - What might panic them?

[Godmorgan] - Maybe that should be saved for another day? I mean, you still haven't even shown her where she'll be working...

[Jeb] I haven't exactly had people clamoring for the job Godmorgan, and... it's Monday... - At her- You will get your own office with a door, a nice cushy chair and a top of the line computer.

[Godmorgan] - Yeah let's not terrify her on her first day

[Inari] - What are you talking about? What would scare me? And why does it being Monday have anything to do with it?

[Jeb] At Godmorgan- You're not helping. - at her- Look... there are people who might want to exploit the brines. Lock them away, use them as weapons or dissect them trying to study them. We're just trying to keep them safe, and we work with them when we can.

[Inari] - Are you saying they're sentient?

[Jeb] They're just as smart as you and I. They can pass the Turing test with ease and almost visually pass as humans.

[Inari] - Wow, that's amazing...

[Jeb] We have one day a week that we do the most collaboration and that happens to be Monday. 

[Svit] Strolls in - Hey Boss, just a heads up. Your favorite bright-eyed employee is goofing off in the conference room. Oh! Hello~

[Inari] - Um... Hi?

[Jeb] Grits his teeth- Thanks. Svit. He's in there because I told him to wait for me while I did an interview. This is our new beta tester Inari. Inari this is Svit, he's basically doing the same job you will be.

[Svit] A rumpled lanky mess as usual- Nice to meet you~

[Inari] - Same... - She looks back at Jeb- You said they could almost pass as human?

[Svit] Relieved- Oh, she knows! It's the eyes. They glow. 

[Jeb] facepalm-

[Inari] - Okay? But it's a video game character, why would it need to look human?

[Godmorgan] Snickers a little-

[Jeb] It's the reason we don't tell Microsoft all of what goes on. Some of them can... leave the game.

[Inari] - That... That's impossible...

[Jeb] Leans on one hand- Yeah... I felt that way a long time ago too... 

[Svit] We've all seen some shit around here.

[Godmorgan] - I'm just glad our helper's wife helps keep him calm...

[Jeb] Yeah... our main contact is a bit... he's large and likes to scare people. His wife keeps him in line most of the time. She's as wonderful a woman as he is griefer.

[Inari] - This... This is quite a bit to take in...

[Jeb] Well the good news is that you won't have to work with them directly most of the time. But you have to know they're around so you're not wasting time reporting them as bugs. And if you find one on a seed you've personally generated let me know immediately so I can move the file to a safe area where it won't be deleted. Most of them can't leave their seeds, at least intially or without help.

[Svit] It's the one that can that's scary. haha- 

[Inari] - Okay... I'm going to guess he's the kind of guy you just don't really approach either?

[Jeb] I guess... it depends if you're bothering him for a reason. He's a brilliant programmer but also easily bored and he has a weird sense of humor.

[Godmorgan] - I'd say more along the lines of you probably won't get much work done if he's genuinely bored, but at least he usually only works half a day out here

[Jeb] Look... I know a way to prove it to you without causing a ruckus. - He pulls out his phone

[Inari] - How?

[Jeb] Give me a sec- He's dialing the phone and then holds it to his ear- Hey Doc... you busy? 

-There's a faint sound of Izzy fussing on the other end- 

[Doc] Just giving Izzy some more gum paste. This teething stuff is rough. 

[Jeb] Yeah... I'm sorry to bug you... can you do me a little favor?

[Doc] There you go - Izzy quieting down now- What do you need? 

[Jeb] Can you push a small item out of my phone? You don't have to come over, I just need to demonstrate something.

[Inari] Shifts nervously-

[Doc] You really don't care what it is? 

[Jeb] Nothing dangerous please...

[Doc] Okay, stand back-

[Inari] - Um, push through?

[Godmorgan] Inches away-

[Jeb] Holds up his phone with the screen facing the table and quickly gets the papers into his other hand. There's an electronic crackle and a shiny metal bucket materializes out of thin air under the phone and clunks solidly on the table, sloshing out a little water.

-into the phone- Thanks Doc- and then hangs up and puts it away-

[Svit] Thank goodness it wasn't lava...

[Inari] - Did... Did that just...?

-There's a sudden VOOOP noise and a really annoyed pufferfish swells up suddenly inside the bucket, flapping it's fins- 

[Svit] SHIT!

[Godmorgan] Almost drops his can of espresso-

[Inari] Yelps-

[Jeb] Is also startled but not mad- Sheesh.

-Dark chuckle coming from the conference room followed by a grunt as Lie jumps onto CP's chest as a cat-

[Jeb] Well they are griefers... and Doc is actually really nice, but they're raising a baby that's currently teething and probably not sleeping much.

[Inari] - A baby? They can breed naturally too?

[Jeb] This one's adopted but yes. They're compatible with humans. We think they can probably breed with Alexes but we've yet to find one that's tried it.

[Inari] - Why are they breeding with humans?

[Jeb] Because.... humans are nice? I don't know. Love is weird. 

[Svit] Because sex is fun? Duh.

[Inari] Is already getting the idea that she'll need to ignore Svit a lot-

[CP] - Aether no!

[Aether] Managed to change back and is now running naked into the atrium-

[Dofta] Is running after Aether. She's taken her outer blouse off and scoops the child up in it- Gotcha! 

[Fangbo] Peeks out into the hall and laughs-

[Aether] Happy shrieks, the glow in her eyes bright-

[CP] Hurries out as well- Damnit Aether...

[Inari] - Um...

[Dofta] You're naughty Aether! Shame! - She's being playful- 

[Jeb] Sits back- Well I'm glad I decided to talk about this now instead of waiting...

[Svit] Well! Back to Work! - Heads for the nearest door at a quick jog-

[Aether] Spots the puffer in the bucket- Ishie!

[Godmorgan] - And if Svit really bugs you, just mention CP

[Blake] Is walking with Fangbo, he's just used to this now-

[Jeb] Yep it's an ishie-

[Pufferfish] VOOP

[CP] Takes his daughter from Dofta- Honestly Aether...

[Aether] - Ishie! Ishie!

[Jeb] Do you want the pufferfish Aether? 

[Dofta] There's a pufferfish? - Goes to look- they do have that little pond outside their house. - notices Inari- Hello, I'm Dofta.

[CP] - Yeah, like I'm going to let a fish that can poison my kid near her...

[Inari] - I'm Inari...

[Jeb] waves a hand- Guys this is Inari, our new beta tester. Inari this is Fangbo our Mobs expert, Dofta our NOTCH programmer, and Cp and Aether- 

[Fangbo] Leans on the doorway- 

[Blake] BOOF. 

[Jeb] -and that's Blake.

[CP] - Oh fucking joy

[Aether] - Daddy app!

[Inari] Is intimidated by CP's size-

[Jeb] If you haven't guessed, Cp is who I reffered to earlier. Aether is his daughter. Both are Herobrines.

[Lie] Is finally dressed and comes out as well-

[CP] Puts Aether down and watches as she grabs his pants. With a sigh he walks slowly in as she follows him- Yeah yeah, we'll get you an app

[Jeb] Looks over- Hello Lie. Meet our newest staff member. This is Inari.

[Lie] - Oh hello

[Inari] - Hi...

[Aether] - App! App!

[Jeb] There might be some fruit? I know there's a bowl of those little oranges in the fridge.

[CP] Kicks open the fridge-

[Lie] Sighs a little- CP...

[Inari] Is really beginning to wonder what she got herself into-

[CP] - You've managed to worm your way into one of the biggest secrets

[Inari] Little yelp-

[Lie] - CP, you can't use your powers to terrify the new person

[Jeb] Cp... she's just here to do a job that needs doing. I let her in on it for your benefit as well. You should be happy that we're trying to make sure you and the others are kept safe.

[Dofta] Watching the puffer swim around in the bucket, it's calmed down now-

[CP] Little scowl as he finds an apple for Aether and digs around for a knife to cut it up with-

[Aether] Excited butt wiggles-

[Lie] Scoops her child up so she can put a diaper on her- Let's not ruin auntie Dofta's shirt, okay?

[Jeb] Waits for Lie to equipt a diaper on Aether before directing Inari's eyes to the small child. - It would take someone with a heart of stone to think she deseves anything less then a safe place to grow up. This isn't just a secret, it's a breakthrough on par to making first contact with aliens.

[Inari] - Well, I mean yes every kid deserves to grow up happy, but surely she isn't the only one

[Lie] - Actually as far as we know, she is the only one...

[CP] Puts the small pieces of apple into a plastic cup and hands it to Aether-

[Jeb] It's why we monitor the others, we can't watch each one specifically but the system does show us when new Herobrine's spawn, and... if any of them die.

[Inari] - Okay, this is certainly a lot to take in...

[Jeb] You're telling me... Well... I might as well totally blow your mind then... do you remember the little blurb in the news that Markus Persson went missing for a while?

[Inari] - I think I remember reading something like that?

[Aether] Is walking around with her cup of apple, taking little bites-

[Jeb] He went native. He's this little one's grandpa now.

[Inari] - Grandpa?

[Lie] - Yeah, Aether loves her Farfar, and Notch pretty much adopted my husband and his brother... Speaking of somebody should probably check on the others over at Dawn's...

[Jeb] Others? Somebody take the day off to go hang out with your witch friend?

[Lie] - To turn real...

[CP] - Stevie, TLOT, and Steve

[Jeb] TLOT actually went out???

[Dofta] I though being high res made them both sick?

[Lie] - It does, but they also want to help fight what's coming...

[Inari] - Somethings coming?

[Jeb] Goes a bit pale- It's that serious isn't it...

[CP] - Yeah...

[Aether] Offers Blake a couple pieces of apple-

[Jeb] I'm glad he's not really mad at me anymore. Does this mean you're going to start acclimating everyone one or two at a time?

[Dofta] I wish there was more we could do to help....

[Blake] Takes a piece and gives it a few experimental chews-

[Lie] - Just those who want to help

[CP] Starts heading back to his office-

[Jeb] Looks tired. - I hope it's enough... - He looks at Inari. - Oh yeah, creepypastas are real too. My apologies if you lose sleep over that one.

[Inari] - I'm sorry what?

[Lie] - It's why my husband is referred to as CP

[Jeb] Well we can't call them all Herobrine. It's effectively a species name. They use little nicknames and intials to distinguish eachother. And yeah. Slenderman, BEN, the Rake... all real. Sorry.

[Inari] Rubs her face- This is so much to take in...

[Lie] - I'm sorry... I know this is rather complicated

[Jeb] Eh. The pay is 400 kronor per hour plus health, vision, dental, life insurance, and a months paid vacation every year. You get to wear comfy clothes and sit most of the time. You could easily do worse.

[Inari] - Yeah... Focus on the positive...

[Jeb] And hey, if the world is going to end you'll have a little more warning then most people.

[Dofta] The hardest part is really just not talking about it to anyone who isn't in the know.

[Aether] Goes over to Jeb- Eep?

[Jeb] Nah, no eeps right now Aether. How about up? Is up good? - He lifts her onto the table and sets her down. Dofta's yellow and brown blouse brushing the table like a nightgown.

[Aether] Giggles-

[Lie] - Do you mind watching her for a sec Jeb? I just wanna check on CP before we head back

[Jeb] Can you take the fish with you? I don't have a tank to put it in. Just let it go somewhere back in the water.

[Lie] - Sure, no problem- She gently picks up the bucket before putting it in her inventory and going down the hall to check on CP

[Fangbo] It's been a good day for stimulating staff meetings. 

[Dofta] chuckles - 

[Jeb] If holding Aether's tiny hand thoughtfully and glances at Inari- Penny for your thoughts?

[Inari] - This is all, just really overwhelming...

[Aether] Puts the cup down so she can reach in and grab another piece of apple-

[Jeb] Have you never had anything paranormal happen to you before? Weird feelings? Bad dreams? Lights in the sky?

[Inari] - Of course I have! I'm from Ireland! But digital ghosts? That's new

[Jeb] Everyone has to move with the times I suppose. 

[Dofta] Oh I love Ireland! The countryside is so pretty.

[Inari] - It can be until there's knee deep sheep shit

[Aether] Offers a piece of apple to Jeb-

[Jeb] Thank you Aether- He nips a little piece off with his teeth. 

[Dofta] Giggles- Digital sheep are much less troublesome.

[Lie] Returns- Okay then, now we can be getting home- She goes to pick up Aether

[Aether] - Mommy!

[Lie] - Yup, I'm mommy, and we're gonna go home now! Ready Blake?

[Blake] Gets up and wags- 

[Jeb] Do you want to use my phone?

[Lie] - Sure, thank you

[Jeb] Sets it on the edge of the table and sits back to watch. - Thanks for visiting Lie. It's a pleasure as always. My best regards to the others.

[Lie] - I'll pass the message along- She creates an opening and waits for Blake to go through- I'll bring your shirt back later, sorry Dofta

[Dofta] It's okay, Later Lie!

[Fangbo] Also gives a little wave-

[Aether] - Be be!

[Lie] Slips through the portal-

[Inari] - Uh... Did she just?

[Dofta] Yep. It works with anything electronic, especailly if it has a screen. 

[Fangbo] We can go in, if thay take us. It's fun, but time runs weirdly inside. 

[Jeb] That's why Cp only works one day a week, and usually only a few hours out here. From the inside he'd be gone for a week or more.

[Inari] - Wait, so he spends a long time away from his family just for the few hours he's out here?

[Jeb] Yes. It's a measure of the importance of what we're doing here. Bugs in the game could affect them seriously, make them sick or put them in danger. And we keep things fresh so the players keep playing and making new seeds and we have the money to keep the mainframe chugging along hosting the millions of worlds inside of it.

[Inari] - poor kid...

[Jeb] That's why she's welcome here too. You'll see her around the office on Monday's and Lie too sometimes. Just passing the time.

[Inari] - Good to know

[Fangbo] Looks at Jeb's phone still on the table - Whelp... getting around luchtime. Who's up for fika? 

[Dofta] Oh! We could go to the little cafe around the corner! It's nice outside last I checked.

[Inari] - I should probably be getting home too...

[Dofta] I'll walk you out then, since I bet you don't have the code. 

[Jeb] Your paperwork said you were availible right away. Can you be back here at 9am tomorrow?

[Inari] - Oh uh, Yes!

[Jeb] I'll have your office set up by then. Be sure and bring a check tomorrow and we'll set up your direct deposit for your pay too.

[Inari] - Yes sir

[Jeb] Nods-

[Fangbo] Playfully hustles her out of the room- Quick before he changes his mind-!

[Inari] Little yelp as she's pushed out-

[Dofta] Is hustling to get her and Fangbo's purses- 

[Fangbo] at Inari- congratulations

[Inari] - Oh, thank you

[Dofta] Rejoins them with a merry smile- You're gonna love it here!

[EAlex] Is on the floor in the bathroom cleaning the toilet with a rag. All the things in the cabinets have been pulled out and the interior shelves wiped clean. The little room smells of lemon cleaner and glass spray. In the bathtub is a small basin full of soapy water with two rubber dildos floating in it. The big brine is just humming as he cleans the space-

[Licht] Gets home and heads for her bedroom- EAlex? You here right now?

[EAlex] Merrily - I'm in the bathroom~ [The door is open and he's scrubbing the sink with a different rag]-

[Licht] Enters- Hey, hope you weren't too...- She spots the dildo's- Uhhhh….

[EAlex] I was just tidying up for you. Good day at work?

[Licht] - Uh yeah... You know this was completely unnecessary, right?- She's starting to turn a bit red

[Ealex] finshes the sink and rinses it before squeezing out the rag- It was dusty and I wanted to help.

[Licht] - Uh, yeah...- She grabs some rags to grab and hide the dildo's with

[EAlex] Oh let me do that! He pulls them out and turns on the faucet to rinse them before putting them in a towel- These were really dirty. That texture just attracts fuzz and hair, I had to really scrub them.

[Licht] Very red now- Um, yeah... So for future, just... Don't mess with them?

[EAlex] Mess with them? I'm sorry! Are they delicate? They look like rather detailed anatomy replicas. Is this a police thing?

[Licht] - No... Uh, more a private thing?

[EAlex] OH! A detective thing! Okay! - He passes the towel with the dildos in it to Licht. -Sorry Licht!

[Licht] - Not a detective thing either really...- She quickly turns to go put them with her other toys in her bedroom

[EAlex] Follows curiously- So.... what are they for?

[Licht] - Er… Well for personal use?

[EAlex] Nods- I guess that makes sense. - He points at the toys- You know I have one of those. It's not that color and it is bigger, but mostly the same.

[Licht] Freezes up- Er, yes I am aware you have one of these...- Quieter- Was not aware of the size- She shoves it into her drawer by her bed

[EAlex] Looking down and just talking offhandedly- It's weirdly sensitive. It reacts sometimes when you're around too.

[Licht] Voice raising a little in pitch- Does it now?

[AElex] Shifts around a bit- Yeah it makes my jeans tight. It's a little annoying. Is it supposed to do that?

[Licht] - I suppose it would, and yes, for men that is normal

[AElex] So... what am I supposed to do when it's like that? Is it a woman detector?

[Licht] - No, that's not what it is... Uh... I mean you could always jerk off when I'm not around?

[AElex] Jerk... off? Could you show me what I'm supposed to do? And it usually doesn't act like that when you're not around.

[Licht] Turning redder- That... That would be hard since I don't have a dick...

[EAlex] Could you just tell me?

[Licht] - Uh, well... To the best of my knowledge you usually just use your hand... Although there are toys that guys can use...- Her legs shift around, rubbing against each other as her thoughts start wandering

[EAlex] That sounds kind neat. But you look a little red! Maybe you should sit down- Comes a bit closer-

[Licht] Her breath hitches a little- I'm fine- Her fingers trace the top of her drawer-

[EAlex] I could get you some water...? - His fingertips brush her hand ever so lightly. A little of his cheshthair is peeping above the collar of his shirt and he smells of cleaning products and just the faintest whiff of musk.

[Licht] Closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing-

[AElex] Takes her hand- That's good. Just breathe. You're so red, are you sure you don't have a fever?

[Licht] - I'll be fine... She moves forwards a little, brushing against EAlex

[EAlex] Do you need a hug? -He puts his muscular arms around her gently and gives her the smallest squeeze. His long ginger locks are unbound and a few strands brush her face.

[Licht] Can't stop the small whine that escapes her-

[EAlex] Misunderstands and holds her a bit closer- Don't be sad, if it's something bad you can always talk to me.

[Licht] Quietly- Fuck it- She suddenly gets up on her toes, pressing her lips against EAlex's- You are driving me nuts

[EAlex] Mpph! - He's intially suprised and them leans down into what she's doing. Trying to imitate her and kissing until they're both a bit breathless- That feels nice~

[Licht] A bit breathless- I swear that you can sometimes be nothing but hormone inducing...

[EAlex] Is that.. bad?

[Licht] - Sometimes, but not right now

[EAlex] Now is different? Okay. What else can we do then? That lip thing felt good.

[Licht] - That was kissing, and we can always do more of that, but you had questions about things farther down

[EAlex] Mmm yes. That sounds intriguing...

[Licht] Backs off a little and works on unbuttoning her shirt- First things first, clothes off

[EAlex] Okay! - He pulls off his shirt and belt and leans against the dresser to pop off his boots. He's trying to watch Licht, lose his shoes and not fall over at the same time.

[Licht] Slips her shirt off and then the tank she was wearing underneath. Her bra is a simple blue one and her body is toned as stretches a bit before she starts unbuttoning her pants-

[EAlex] Shakes off his shoes and watches her transfixed for a moment before unzipping his pants. He's already impressively hard and gives an audible sigh of relief at shedding his clothes.

[Licht] Slides her pants down her legs and kicks her work shoes off, her underwear is already a little wet. She turns to face EAlex fully-

[EAlex] Breathes- You are lovelier then first sunrise on a freshly spawned moutain range. - The big Herobrine is a testament to TLOT's handiwork. He's lean and muscular from head to toe with wide shoulders, a healthy crop of tiny ginger curls from his breastbone to his taint, and a shapely ass. His cock is bigger then an average human and bobbing a bit eagarly. His wavy hair falls like strands of light through trees and he gives Licht his most winning smile-

[Licht] - You have a bit of an advantage since you have fewer clothes- She reaches behind her to unhook her bra

[EAlex] Comes a bit closer -That looks fiddly and uncomfortable, can I help?

[Licht] Pops it loose- I've gotten plenty of practice- She sheds it, letting her breasts swing free as her hands slide lower to hook her underwear with her thumbs

[EAlex] Looks at her chest- Those look so much nicer on you then they did on me...

[Licht] Her blush spreads a bit farther down her body at the compliment- Come on, get on the bed

[EAlex] Yes mam! - He practically bounds onto the bed and watches her with naked curiousity-

[Licht] Approaches and climbs onto the bed as well, it's not particularly large, but will suit their needs. Licht throws a leg over EAlex's so she's straddling them. She places a hand on EAlex's chest before running it down and closer to his member- Are you certain about this?

[EAlex] What's not to be certain about? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to learn whatever you want to teach me.

[Licht] - Alright then- Her hand moves to gently start stroking EAlex's cock and her other hand comes up to cup his balls

[EAlex] Eyes go wide and he stares at her in wonderment- That.... that feels so good....

[Licht] - This is also something you can do to yourself...- She can feel herself getting wetter

[EAlex] Something for later.... I love what you're doing...

[Licht] - Then you might really enjoy this- She lowers herself and takes EAlex's member into her mouth, letting her tongue feel the ridges of the veins on the underside

[EAlex] -GASPS- That feels amazing too.... and like.. I want to DO something with it! - His hips are moving a little as he happily squirms-

[Licht] - Pops off of him- Then we should switch positions

[EAlex] Sits up a bit breathless- Can I do something for you too?

[Licht] Almost purring- Yes... Remember what you used to have? That's what I have, and what you have fits right in there

[EAlex] Whole body shiver- That's a wonderful idea~ - He looks her over trying to figure out how to do this- It's a little big, are you sure it won't hurt you?

[Licht] - Just go slow at first, I'll adjust

[EAlex] A bit unsure- I could pick your feet up or something?

[Licht] Little amused huff and turns over- Here, just go from behind- EAlex can clearly see her slightly dripping opening-

[EAlex] Oh! I can do that! - He scoots up behind her and takes his dick in one hand, he rubs the head around her opening a bit and then leans in, sliding it inside her. He's so overwhelmed he's shaking just a little and mutters a bit of nonsense binary. He wraps one hand around her, and squeezes a breast while pushing into her fully-

[Licht] Gives a shaky gasp and finds herself pressing back into EAlex- Move... Move back and forth, it will feel better...

[EAlex] Gladly! - He moves a bit jerkilly at first and then falls into a pattern like someone turning a piston block on and off. He can feel the tight strech of her body squeezing around him with every thrust and a little bit of sweat beads up on his forehead and upper lip. - Oh Licht~

[Licht] Moans and drops her upper body down lower giving EAlex a better angle-

[EAlex] Is showing no signs of slowing down and goes a bit harder as she presses into him. He's not sure what to do with his hands and kneads her ass a little, just enjoying the sensation of his currently rounded cubes brushing against her soft muff as they come together.

[Licht] It's been awhile and so she's already feeling the knot building in her abdomen- EAlex… I...

[EAlex] Bites his lip - Hahhh hhhh hh- He's just lost in what he's doing. It's so much more intense then anything he's ever felt before.

[Licht] Cries out in orgasm as EAlex pounds into her-

[EAlex] Is startled - Am I doing it wrong???

[Licht] - N... No! Keep... Keep going!

[EAlex] Keeps at it with a renewed burst of determination, he can also feel something building and his guts give the smallest ominious gurgle....

[Licht] Is just too lost in her own sensations to notice-

[EAlex] HhhhHHHHhh hhh hhh!!!!! - He suddenly seizes in suprise and is probably lucky Licht can't see the dumbfounded look on his face. He pulls out of her and cums, and it just keeps going and going in ropy spurts as he desperately gulps in air. When it finally stops it's mostly covering her butt and back, his legs and the sheets. He goes to his knees in a daze, still holding his softening dick in total confusion.

[Licht] Gasps a bit from the heat suddenly covering her lower back side and turns herself to look at EAlex with a flushed but soft expression- Are you... Okay?

[EAlex] I... I think so? - His face is a mixture of confusion and elation-

[Licht] - This... This is a lot of cum... And we're going to need a shower...

[EAlex] Yeah... I made a mess. I'm sorry. Is it supposed to do that????

[Licht] - Yes... Usually not in these amounts, but yes

[EAlex] That was fun.

[Licht] - That's... Pretty much just the basics...- She shakily stands up to head towards the shower- Come on...

[EAlex] Can I shower with you? Or would you like me to clean the sheets first?

[Licht] - Might as well just bring it into the shower with us

[EAlex] Wait! - He gets up as shaky as a newborn colt and pulls the blankets up before putting them in his inventory and taking them back out again. When he takes them back out they're dry and clean again. -Shower now?

[Mirabella] Is skirting around the edge of the village because she needs to hunt. She's also beginning to show a little-

[Zile] Is sitting all alone on the top of the village wall with his chin in his hands. There's a book and a quill on his lap and he sighs wistfully as he gazes out over the landscape -

[Mirabella] Picks up on the wisps of loneliness and sadness and draws a bit closer-

[Zile] Twiddles the feather a little bit. He's obviously lonely but the reason why isn't obvious. A stray breeze plays with his bright purple scarf a little-

[Mirabella] Draws in the energy, finding her hunger quickly diminishing-

[Zile] Closes his eyes and she picks up on his longing, his muses have left the server and taken his creativity with them.

[Mirabella] Not wishing to feed too much she steps into his line of sight- Are you alright?

[Zile] Oh! - He's a bit startled and blurts out- You are super tall! Wait... are you Slendermom?

[Mirabella] - A little surprised at the title- I... I suppose? I am Mirabella

[Zile] Yeah...! I heard about you. Your son Splender is most beloved around the village. Always a smile for everyone.

[Mirabella] - I am glad for that, you however are lonely

[Zile] He sags a little. - My god went out to the real world with his priest, they said it will be some time before they return.

[Mirabella] - I see... I believe I remember my son mentioning that to me, and that they would be near the residence of my other sons

[Zile] I trust them, I know they'll be safe and return victorious but...

[Mirabella] - You cannot help but worry, that I understand

[Zile] It's not that. They just inspire me so! I have writers block. It's very frustrating.

[Mirabella] - Why not look at the stories of others then?

[Zile] Nobody around here writes like me. I don't think it would help. And there's a lot of pressure on me to finish this... Doc is counting on me.

[Mirabella] - I'm sure they'd understand

[Zile] It's for the good of the server you see... I feel like I'm not pulling my weight otherwise. And people like my stories. Doc told me there are humans out there waiting for me to finish this so they can read it.

[Mirabella] - What exactly are you doing?

[Zile] It's... Doc gave me a fake name. I write stuff and humans buy digital copies. Doc gives me anything I need for myself or the village and the money goes to upkeep all the server nodes hidden out in the real world and pay for the hosting space. It's really good money just for writing.

[Mirabella] - I see, and what exactly are you writing?

[Zile] Holds the book open proudly so she can see the header text- "Helicopter Man Pounds Dinosaur Billionaire Ass" An erotic novel by Dr. Chuck Tingle. - I'm almost done!

[Mirabella] - I... I see...

[Zile] Flips through it. - Thanks for talking to me... I actually feel a little better.

[Mirabella] - You're welcome, however I should be getting back to Splender's home

[Zile] Nods-and I'll get back to work. My best to you and your little ones.

[Mirabella] Turns and leaves-


	441. Starr Cookery, Wake Up Herobrine

[Trender] Is looking for Starr in the manor-

[Starr] Is in the living room playing a game with Polybius-

[Trender] Looks in- Ah, there you are miss Starr. Do you have a moment?

[Polybius] Grumbles and tosses his remote on the couch. 

[Starr] I'll come back. Geeze... Yes Trender, what is it?

[Trender] - I was wondering if you were ready to begin training? I would have left this to brother but since he has still not returned...

[Starr] T-training? What do I need to do?

[Trender] - Well we'd be starting with your abilities to physically manipulate items, and I believe I have a way that you will enjoy

[Starr] -still nervous-

[Trender] Motions for her to follow him as he heads towards the kitchen-

[Starr] Adjusts her scarf a bit-

[Trender] As they enter the kitchen he begins opening cabinets- Young Sally has informed me that at least before your death you enjoyed cooking. Personally I think doing something so familiar will help you gain better physical control since part of what you are doing will be second nature

[Starr] Little sigh of relief- I can try?

[Trender] - What do you wish to make? What will be easiest for you?

[Starr] What do I have to work with ingredient-wise? And should I deliberatly pick something complex?

[Trender] - We always have at least the basics and plenty of spices. And you should choose whatever you think you will do best at. I will be able to step in no matter what if you lose control of your physical grip

[Starr] Any chance you have a ham? I know something that requires a lot of little manipulations.

[Trender] Thinks- We might still have some cooked ham, if not we should have an uncooked ham around here somewhere

[Starr] Uncooked is fine, I need a big chunk.

[Trender] Nods- Please, feel free to start looking for whatever else you need while I acquire the ham for you- He slips out of the kitchen

[Starr] Roams around fumbling with things but she does find everything. The bag of brown sugar ends up on the floor with a flop twice between the pantry and the kitchen island and she's grateful someone rubberbanded it closed. Likewise that the small jar of bright red cherries is plastic.

[Trender] Returns with a decent sized ham- Do you need any help?- He goes to place the ham on a plate on the counter

[Starr] A bit annoyed- I need a BIG pan to cook it in and glass might be best, but how about you put it in so I don't break anything? I need a big knife too.

[Trender] - Gladly- He uses a tendril to open the drawer beneath the oven and pulls out a large glass pan which he places the ham in. He then goes and pulls a large and sharp knife out of the knife block on top of the fridge- I apologize for the awkward placement of the knives, but with a few killers who use such knives, well, best they be kept out of reach

[Starr] I understand. They're for food, it's not sanitary to mix uses like that. Stuff might get in the crevices in the handle and screws. - She focuses and takes the giant knife in both hands, it's taking a lot of concentration and she starts awkwardly cross-cutting the top of the large hunk of meat.

[Trender] Watches carefully in case she needs help-

[EJ] Comes in from the other room, heading for a smaller fridge-

[Trender] - What are you doing EJ?

[EJ] - Hungry...

[Starr] Kind of cutting, kind of stabbing the ham, with a determined look on her face and her tongue a little blepped because of it.

[EJ] - What are you doing?

[Trender] - Do not distract her

[Polybius] From the doorway- Looks like murder practice to me. Haha

[EJ] Shrugs and heads for his fridge which he opens, looking for kidneys to snack on-

[Starr] Finishes and the knife slips through her hand and clatters from only an inch over the counter. - Dammit.

[Trender] - That's alright, if you need another knife I can get it for you

[EJ] - Trendy! Where are my kidney's?

[Trender] - They were going rotten

[Starr] No, it's cut well enough. - She spills a little box of toothpicks on a towel and starts yanking the pull top on a can of pineapple rings.

[EJ] Pulls out a different container- I think this is a lung?

[Trender] Sighs-

[Starr] Cut it out EJ, there's plenty of normal food.

[EJ] - But hungry...

[Starr] Manages to get the top off and starts on another can with the same gusto. This one gives easily and she sloshes pineapple juice on EJ trying to catch it as it topples over-

[EJ] Jumps away a little- Watch it! I don't want this lung dissolving!

[Trender] Narrows his eyes a little- EJ? What have you eaten recently?

[EJ] - Just the blood Locklear gave me earlier...

[Starr] Sorry! - She gets the can upright- Can I have a bowl?

[Trender] - Certainly- He goes to a cupboard and retrieves a bowl for Starr to use, placing it on the counter near her

[Starr] Uses both hands to dump the two cans of pineapple rings into it - thanks

[Trender] Brushes over EJ's mind and makes an irritated noise- I'll need to have a talk with Locklear

[Starr] EJ you're being a pest... - She's trying to pop the jar of marischino cherries-

[Trender] - Yes well Locklear may be to blame for that... I believe EJ is currently high...

[EJ] Pulls the piece of lung out, sniffs it, and takes a bite-

[Starr] Well it does make you hungry... - she finally gets the cap off and only spills a few small drops.

[Trender] Goes to grab a rag-

[EJ] Gags a little as he tries to swallow and whines a little-

[Trender] - EJ we've told you, your body can't handle that anymore

[Starr] You're only torturing yourself... here, have a cherry- she pokes the tiny fruit in his open mouth as he whines-

[EJ] Tastes it and dashes for the sink, as he goes though Starr see's the glint of his glasses in his pocket-

[Starr] Also has sticky hands and goes for the sink- EJ!

[EJ] Couple dry heaves-

[Trender] - Honestly EJ...

[Starr] Stop that! - She turns the sink on and then rinses her hands before stealing EJ's glasses out of his pocket-

[EJ] - Hey!

[Starr] She puts them on his face and pokes the tip of his nose playfully- not everything has to be a battle-

[EJ] Freezes up again- Uh... I...- moves to take the glasses off

[Starr] Smiles at him a bit sadly- I wish you'd stop torturing yourself.

[EJ] - I'm not!

[Starr] eyebrow - And you look better with your glasses on. Please just have some chips or something, calm down.

[EJ] Scowls a little- I'm fine with the lung

[Trender] Pokes it with a tendril- No, this is going in the trash, it's almost spoiled

[Starr] That stuff is gross and you don't need it. I'll make you a sandwich, just something bland so you don't feel sick.

[EJ] - It won't work

[Starr] Grabs a banana from the counter and rips the end off slightly annoyed- This is all in your mind EJ.

[EJ] - You think I don't fucking know that!?

[Trender] Dumps the lung into the trash-

[Starr] Waits for his mouth to be open as he complains and sticks a chunk of the banana in it.

[EJ] Realizes that Starr is between him and the sink and so turns to head for the trash can-

[Starr] Gets in his way- EJ. Just eat it. 

[EJ] Genuinely feels like vomiting and puts his hand over his mouth- Move!

[Starr] Grabs his jaw and blows a huge whoosh of air into his nostrils-

[EJ] Out of shock he swallows and stumbles backwards- The fuck was that for!?

[Starr] It worked didn't it? - She pushes him against the counter and holds him in place- You're fine. Just breathe.

[EJ] Shivers a little at Starr's closeness, hoping she'll go incorporeal so he can get away-

[Starr] Is counting the seconds and holding eye contact with him like she's trying to hypnotize him.

[EJ] Starts trembling-

[Trender] Is keeping an eye on them, a bit curious about EJ's freezing up like this although he has a growing suspicion-

[Starr] Retrieves the rest of the banana with one hand and puts another chunk in his mouth- eat it. Trust me. It's four bites and this is 2 of 4.

[EJ] Quietly- No...

[Starr] Yes..... - The knife on the counter rattles in place a bit ominously.

[EJ] After a few seconds he finally does swallow-

[Starr] Still unblinking and staring into his soul, gives him another piece - 3 of 4.

[EJ] - Why...

[Starr] Her hair is moving a bit even though there's no wind, lifting up around her- Because you're making me mad.

[EJ] - It'll make me sick...

[Starr] Reaches for his nose again because he still has the third piece in his mouth-

[EJ] Tilts his head backwards-

[Starr] Grabs the front of his throat and rubs it aggressively-

[EJ] Swallows and whimpers a little-

[Starr] One more. - she pokes the last chunk between his lips.

[EJ] Doesn't want to- No... It'll hurt later

[Starr] Very firm. - No. It will not. This is mental EJ. 100% in your head. And if you don't eat it, I may stab you.

[EJ] With a very slight joking tone- Wouldn't be the first time...

[Starr] Little growl and there's a metallic scrape as the big knife near the ham raises up on it's point.

[EJ] - Weren't you just saying not to mix up knives? That's a cooking one

[Starr] Clicks her head forward so hard there's an audible pop from her neck. The cabinet behind EJ opens and a large stack of tupperware hits him square in the face from the high shelf above-

[EJ] Swallows and tries to duck down- FUCK!

[Starr] Still holding him in place- Well?

[EJ] - Well what?

[Starr] I am going to go back to what I was doing. You are going stay here.

[EJ] - And why would I do that?

[Trender] - Because you're still drugged

[Starr] In fact you can put the Tupperware away. I'm trying to cook here. -She snags the standing knife and lays it down again. Her hair has relaxed back into it's soft pink curls and she regards the ham with determination. The counter and floor is now covered with lids and small bowls all around EJ.

[EJ] Growls a little-

[Trender] - I will teleport you back here if you try to leave EJ

[EJ] - Fucking fine!

[Starr] THANK YOU. - She starts laying slices of pineapple on the ham and pinning them in place with strategic toothpicks.

[EJ] Grumbles as he starts picking stuff up and cramming it back into the cupboard-

[Starr] Seems to be having less trouble hanging on to things then before and covers the meat with the rings and starts adding cherries as well.

[EJ] Once everything is in the cupboard he slams the door shut and tosses his glasses off, aiming for the trash-

[Trender] Catches the glasses, ensuring they don't break-

[Starr] Ignores his tantrum and adds some of the cherry syrup to the pineapple juice, it makes a nice red cloud in the golden liquid and she smiles faintly as she addes a squirt of some rather cheap yellow mustard.

[Trender] Is taking notes on how Starr is doing, but continues letting her do her thing-

[Starr] Can you set the oven to 450 Trender? I'm almost done. - She shakes brown sugar into the liquid and turns it into a paste. - I need some wide aluminum foil too.

[Trender] - I think you should try to set the oven yourself, but I will retrieve the foil for you

[Starr] Okay... hang on. - She slides over to the oven and sets the temp with merry ding, before coming back to grab the bowl of paste with both hands. She's very focused as she tips it over the meat and then covers the whole thing with a foil tent. - It needs 15 minutes for every pound of meat. It will need to be basted, so I'll stay and tend to it.

[Trender] - Very well, I will put it in the oven for you and it is about ten pounds of meat

[Starr] Thank you Trender. - She glances over at EJ to see if he's showing any signs of distress.

[EJ] Is sulking at the moment-

[Starr] Walks over to him and says quietly- Well? How do you feel?

[EJ] - Oh shut up and go away

[Trender] Gently places EJ's glasses on the island in the center of the kitchen-

[Starr] I was right though. You don't look sick.

[EJ] Growls a little at her-

[Starr] Growls back but it's more mocking then serious.

[Trender] - Oh calm down EJ

[Starr] Honestly, you're such a child.

[EJ] - I didn't ask for you to force me to eat

[Starr] After nursing you back to health, I'd prefer you not starve to death being an idiot.

[EJ] - I'll be fine!

[Starr] Pats him on the head- Suuuuure.

[EJ] Swats her hand away- Can I fucking go now? Or do I need your permission for that to?

[Starr] If you promise me you won't try to make yourself barf.

[EJ] - That's none of your business

[Starr] Then you stay here. Or I'll hit you with a pot instead of the Tupperware.

[EJ] - I highly doubt you have the power to make me stay

[Starr] Was walking back towards the counter and gives him a slightly evil look- do you really want to try me? I'm not in the mood.

[EJ] Turns and heads for the living room-

[Starr] Had started cleaning the counter and looks up to see him retreating. She frowns and the temperature in the room drops slightly as a clean saucepan flies out of the drain pan and smacks EJ on the back of the head with a very loud CLONK-

[EJ] Stumbles to the ground- Fucking hell! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

[Polybius] Laughing his ass off from the couch-

[Starr] Because I said to stay put.

[Trender] - Stop fighting it EJ, if you really need help I'll call Locklear here

[Starr] Folds her arms- Come back and sit down or I'll use the big frying pan next.

[EJ] - Fucking fine! Whatever!- He goes to take a seat at the island

[Starr] Cleans up and bastes the meat before engaging Trender in some light conversation. Before long they've landed on the subject of crafts and are chatting like old friends. She tries to include EJ for what it's worth as well. 

-Time passes and the big ham fills the kitchen with the scent of hot ham, carmelizing sugars and a slight citrus tang.-

-Bing!-

[Starr] Hops up cheerfully- Should be done now-

[Trender] - Here, I will get it- He goes to the oven and opens it before taking the hot pan out with his bare hands-

[Starr] Nice trick. I'll get the knife this time. [she washed the utensils and it's in the drain now]

[Trender] Steps aside for her after setting it down on the island-

[EJ] - Can I go now?- The smell is making him queazy

[Starr] Nope. - She folds a paper towel and starts gingerly plucking all the toothpicks out before throwing them away- If you take one big bite of meat and actually chew it up and swallow it; I'll let you go.

[EJ] - Fuck no, the smell alone is making me feel sick

[Starr] Just folds her arms and stares at him- I'm dead EJ, I have all the time in the world to be just as stubborn as you. 

[EJ] - I'm not going to eat something that's already making me feel sick!

[Starr] Do I have to make you?

[EJ] - Don't you dare

[Starr] Cuts a small chunk with the knife- I absoloutely will.

[EJ] Stands up- I'm done playing this stupid game

[Starr] Comes at him with a hard look-

[EJ] Darts off into the living room-

[Trender] - Just an observation, but I believe you may have better luck if he's wearing his glasses

[Polybius] Gleefully trips EJ-

[Starr] Snags EJ's glasses as she leaves the room-

[EJ] - FUCKER LET GO!

[Polybius] No fucking way. This is the funniest shit I've seen in ages. 

[Starr] Shoves him on his back with one boot and puts his glasses on his face before cramming the bit of ham between his lips.

[EJ] Once again freezes up as he's able to see her, he's just staring, unsure how to proceed-

[Starr] Eat. It.

[Polybius] Rolling on the couch- You're straight fucked EJ. Do what the lady says or she may put the boot in too. 

[EJ] - I'm not even hungry!

[Starr] Don't care. It's one. Bite.

[EJ] Quickly turns and spits the piece out-

[Starr] Actually does kick him in the junk-

[EJ] Curls up- Fuck!

[Starr] Just goes back to the kitchen and slams the door hard enough that a bit of dust drifts down from the ceiling above.

[Polybius] Stilll laughing-

[EJ] Struggles to his feet to go to his room- Fucking hell

[Starr] Stupid asshole. At least some of the others will probably appreciate my contribution to the 'family' dinner. - She looks up- Did I at least do good on my training Trender?

[Trender] - Very much so, we'll just mainly need to work on your control when you're not angry

[Starr] -nods understandingly-

[TLOT] Watches Steve pick at the walls, he's not finding much and determined to go deeper. He passes a few gold ingots from hand to hand. - I wonder whose brain we're digging in? Yours or mine?

[Steve] Since the landscape became mostly flower forest; I'm not sure they're divided as distinctly as they used to be. It's rare we're not in each-others thoughts anymore. - He chips away at a wall and there's a whoosh of chilly air as he exposes a cavity on the other side. 

[TLOT] As the breeze blows over TLOT it chills him to the bone and an intrusive thought worms it's way into his brain. 'The past is not what it used to be, perhaps the Traveler has the key?'- He shakes his head in confusion. 

[Steve] Gives a bit of a groan- that does not feel good..!

[TLOT] You're waking up I think. It likely past time you and I faced our inevitible reality anyway.

[Steve] Opens his eyes with a low groan- Everything hurts...

[TLOT] Wakes up as well and stares at the ceiling with a bit of unhappy resignation- Irl sucks...

[Steve] Looks over and realizes Stevie isn't there- Hey! Where's Stevie???

[Dawn] Looks in- He's outside. And I'm glad you're both finally awake. I was starting to worry about you. 

[TLOT] Croaks weakly -Hello Dawn. Think you could do me a favor and kill me real quick? 

[Dawn] Snorts, - oh no, you're not going home yet. You need to muscle through this so you won't have to do it again. 

[TLOT] I think I'm melting...

[Dawn] That's what you get for sleeping in your armor. Even if I put my oven mitts on to protect me from the heat, I don't think I'm strong enough to take it off you. 

[Steve] Manages to focus long enough to unequipt everything but his pants and shirt-

[TLOT] Fine.... just make me defenseless as well as deathly ill. - He does the same and forgets to remove his striped toe socks. 

[Dawn] Haven't seen anything like that in a while...

[TLOT] Bite me, Steve made them. - He unequipts the socks as well.

[Dawn] Has gone to get the phone with a chuckle. The sound of her quietly talking to Lie can be heard from the other room.

-It isn't long before Lie's arrived and she comes into the room-

[Lie] - Hey, glad you two are awake- She's already working on spawning even more cold flowers

[Steve] Kinda wish I wasn't...

[TLOT] Flopped and soaked - Thank you Lie... this actually feels hotter then lava...

[Lie] Frowns a little- I might need to make a stronger cold flower for you TLOT

[TLOT] I'd help if I didn't feel like a chunk of burnt out charcoal...

[Dawn] Is just staring at them in thought.

[Lie] Notices Dawn's face- Thoughts Dawn?

[Dawn] It's just odd... you two could be twins. The differences are so small. It's really uncanny.

[Steve] Well...

[Lie] - TLOT kinda, literally made Steve

[TLOT] Sheepish look- 

[Dawn] Like... he's your son? Not to be judgemental, but that's a bit weird.

[Lie] - Noooo...

[TLOT] In Lie's mind - I'm letting you field this one Lie. It hurts to talk...

[Lie] Mentally- Alright, I understand- She turns to Dawn- TLOT made Steve from the elements of their original world, he tore his own hearts from his chest to put them inside Steve and give him life

[Dawn] That's quite... poetic. And it gives me some insight as to why you and Doc are so close. 

[Steve] Curls his fingers around his mates- 

[TLOT] Steaming a little-

[Lie] - So uh... Where's my brother in law?- She sits on the edge of the bed and summons several cold flower, focusing on them to try and merge them

[Steve] I was wondering the same....

[Dawn] Oh he's outside. Mort has been working in the potters shed and chatting with him. He's as cold as TLOT is hot and its been blazing outside lately.

[Lie] - Ah, so long as he's safe- She watches the petals of all the flowers begin to layer and lengthen into a longer fuller flower with crinkled edges. The new flower not only releases snow, but some wind as well- There we go- She moves to put it above TLOT

[TLOT] Sighs in relief- Bless you...

[Steve] Thank you Lie.

[Lie] - It's no problem. Dawn? Do you think you have enough soft food for these guys?

[Dawn] I remembered the instructions from last time, I should be good.

[Lie] - Alright. TLOT? Is there anything you and Steve want?

[TLOT] Nods ever so slightly at the flower - Just this.

[Steve] Likewise.

[Lie] - Alright, I'm gonna go check on Stevie then

[Mort] Is sitting in front of a small table next to Stevie's lawnchair. He's got a lump of clay and is carving a seated figure out of it, but the figure is facing him currently-

[Stevie] - Seriously though, the first time I faced off with her? You can bet your ass I was almost wetting myself

[Lie] - Hey guys

[Mort] I can imagine... Oh, hello Lie.

[Lie] - Hey, glad to see you awake Stevie

[Stevie] - Yeah, I woke up a fair bit before TLOT and Steve

[Lie] - Well their up now

[Mort] Judging by how these things usually go, probably in not much of a state for company either. - He takes off another little curl of clay.

[Lie] - Are you at least feeling okay Stevie?

[Stevie] - Some pain, but thanks to brother I can at least handle that

[Lie] - That is kinda a bad reason...- She walks around to see what Mort is working on

[Mort] teasing - Someone seems to have a rather pessimistic outlook in general. 

-What he's making is a small statue of Trender sitting in a lotus pose. The head is smooth and featureless, but he's still managed to create a vaguely judgy and annoyed expression using tiny divots and creases where the face should be,

[Lie] - Interesting subject choice there Mort

[Stevie] - Considering my past is it hard to blame me?

[Mort] The whole faceless thing struck me as an interesting challenge. And I certainly got a good look at his judgy lack of face while he was redecorating. - At Stevie - Take a good look at me Stevie, wouldn't you expect I'd have a darker outlook on life then even you? At least you can easily pass for a live human.

[Stevie] - Yeah I suppose...

[Lie] - Stevie's working on it, he has gotten better

[Mort] Family that actually gives a shit about you can work wonders.

[Lie] - And I mean hey, you two aren't living in different dimensions anymore!

[Stevie] - Yeah, just within throwing range of fireballs

[Lie] - And when was the last time he did that?

[Stevie] - Yeah yeah

[Mort] I'm sure the threat of paying for it by spending a few days coughing up furballs is an effective detterent.

[Lie] - If only, withholding sex is the more effective one

[Mort] That too.

[Lie] - Well, I should be getting back and letting Doc know how you guys are

[Stevie] - Thanks Lie

[Lie] - It's no problem


	442. Starr and the Ouija, Klaarese Visits, Slender Returns

-Flowey is resting on the sand in the beach by Fru's pen where Sphinx lay draped beside him, wings spread out and letting him pet her down her back absently while she talks. -

[Sphinx]... And I feel like it's based on something out of our world, but I can't imagine what! Ughhh.. -Presses her head down into her paws with a sigh -

[Flowey] Maybe you should give up the ghost, so to speak. I'm sure it isn't too bad. His lady already bested you, after all.

[Sphinx]-muffled by her paws- Maybe so... But I HATE admitting defeat, Set. 

[Flowey] Yet you enjoy putting forth riddles to teach a lesson, especially if it's for Firebird.

[Sphinx] - Raises head and rests it in Flowey's lap- Of course. Old habits die hard. I have another one in mind, for him, after something I've planned. Would you like to hear it?

[Flowey] Always.

[Sphinx] What can you keep, once you give it, Flowey?

[Flowey] You posed that one to me, a very, very long time ago, Sphinx. It's fitting. 

[Sphinx] Of course! I've seen how he acts, now. But I don't fully believe he's changed. I saw him, Set. I saw how many he murdered, for that child. -sighs softly- But that awful part of him still remains. And being back in the place it started at has affected him quite clearly....

[Flowey] CN has been.. Surprisingly good for him. I almost feel bad for laying out some of the lesser things he did, just to see the kids reaction. Almost. 

[Flowey] Enough talking, Sphinx. Just relax. -Resumes petting her.-

[Izzy] Is crawling after Doc as they move around the lab-

[Doc] Is explaining what they're doing and showing Izzy things, trying to teach her some new words.

[Izzy] Giggles and tries repeating around her pacifier as she crawls closer-

[Doc] Stops so she can catch up- I'm glad you're trying Izzy.

[Izzy] Grabs onto Doc's boot-

[Doc] Do you want me to pick you up? - leans over a bit-

[Izzy] Pulls on Doc's boot and pants as she tries pulling herself up-

[Doc] Izzy! -chat- Deerheart! Come down to the lab please!

[Deer] - Oh, uh, alright?

[Izzy] Grins as she keeps pulling-

[Doc] Watches Izzy- You can do it!

[Deer] Wasn't far and so is already making her way down the stairs- Doc? What's going on?

[Doc] Beaming at Izzy- See for yourself!

[Izzy] Gets one foot under her-

[Deer] - Oh Izzy! Come on! You can do it!

[Doc] Puts out hir hands for Izzy to take if she needs them.

[Izzy] Finally gets the other foot under her, earning the achievement of standing-

[Doc] Takes several screencaps of her grinning face from above-

[Deer] - Yay! Good job Izzy!

[Izzy] Is wobbly, but keeping a firm grip on Doc's pants-

[Doc] The views better from up high huh? 

[Dolly] Comes out of her room - what's all the commotion about...? Awww she's standing!

[Deer] - For the first time!

[Doc] At Izzy- What are you gonna do now? 

[Dolly] They grow up so fast.

[Izzy] Experiments with lifting a foot up and almost falls over-

[Doc] Careful! Let's work on standing first. 

[Dolly] She really is a singular child... Do you think she'll develop an eye glow later?

[Deer] - An eye glow? I'm not sure...

[Dolly] Well she has the white eyes of a Herobrine. Isn't she a glitch? 

[Doc] ...

[Deer] - Er… Well, not exactly

[Izzy] Giggles and reaches a hand upwards-

[Doc] Takes her tiny hand- 

[Dolly] But I thought that was why I was supposed to keep the stone away from her? Because it might reset her or something?

[Deer] - No... She's... She's literal Insanity

[Dolly] I'm not sure I understand... I mean children can be trying at times, but still....

[Deer] - No, she is Insanity, the entity which affected all the creepy pasta's... Doc managed to find a way to revert her into being an infant, with no memory of the harm she's caused

[Dolly] You are... raising a primoridal spirit as your own child? 

[Doc] Anything less would be continuing to kick a defeated opponent.

[Izzy] Happy noise before completely losing her balance-

[Deer] - She gets the chance at a much better life

[Dolly] It's commendable and I think there are many others that would not be so kind. 

[Doc] Stoops a little to help her back up-

[Izzy] Just reaches up, expecting to be carried-

[Deer] - Well, so far it seems to be going smoothly

[Doc] Picks her up - Is that enough for now? We're working on new muscles here. 

[Dolly] Do you think her memories may return at a later date?

[Deer] - We don't know, but we hope that if it does the memories she's made with us are stronger

[Doc] Juggles her a little to make her smile and gives her a hug- 

[Dolly] smiles- I think you're getting there.

[Deer] - Well, it's probably about time for some food, care to join us for lunch Dolly?

[Dolly] Of course. I'll get Salvatge.

[Starr] Is basically irritated with EJ and goes looking for Sally-

[Sally] Is giggling in her room as she's setting up her dolls for a tea party-

[Starr] Taps on her door- Sally?

[Sally] - Come in!

[Starr] Just phases through the door because it's quicker- Are you busy?

[Sally] Shakes her head- No, but if you wanna join my tea party you can!

[Starr] I was kind of hoping to get out for a bit. I can't leave the manor alone without the danger of running low on energy or getting lost.

[Sally] - Well, I'm sure Miss Dawn could give you more...

[Starr] Who's she? Some creepypasta that doesn't live here full time?

[Sally] Shakes her head and gets up, gathering Mr. Charlie to herself- No, she's Mr. Death's daughter, we're on her island right now

[Starr] Anything is fine, I just need to get out for a bit.

[Sally] - Okay! Let's go!- She takes Starr's hand

[Starr] Just follows her-

[Sally] Leads her out into the bright forest and into the dead zone. The quiet soon gives way to the sounds of the jungle-

[Starr] Takes a deep breath - It feels better out here. I think the manor was getting to me a bit. I wish people would clean up after themselves. - pauses- And that EJ would lighten the fuck up.

[Sally] He's been angry for awhile...

[Starr] He has to do everything the hard way... it's really frustrating. - the woods around them are alive with birdsong and the sun beats down through the dense trees overhead.

[Sally] - It used to be a lot easier for him before he needed his organs replaced after Insanity got removed...

[Starr] I was under the impression that was some sort of accident? - The jungle opens up onto a beaten dirt path-

[Sally] - It was, Doc tried to stop him before he touched BEN, but it still happened. He's been a lot grumpier... More so since his vision got messed up- She begins heading up the path towards Dawn's house

[Starr] Spreads her hands helplessly- All he has to do is wear his glasses! It's not that hard!

[Sally] Shrugs- I don't know, but maybe miss Lie could help? She has a lot of helpful flowers

[Dawn] Has pulled up a chair next to Stevie with a small notebook and a pencil - So tell me about this potions thing. It seems like the things that Cp brings out here work just as they should in game, is this consistent with all the game items? Has anyone tested this stuff?

[Stevie] - Well, they're brewed on a brewing stand and they all start out relatively the same. You add different ingredients for different ones like healing or poisoning, speed, fire resistance... And I think they work out here?

[Dawn] The same how? What's your base? And are we taking actual fermentation like beer-making? Or it that shorthand for maceration, tincture or oil extraction?

[Stevie] - Uh... I don't know? I mean, if TLOT feels well enough to grab the ingredients out of creative then we could show you? But I doubt you'd want to taste mine...

[Dawn] Oh trust me, I have all kinds of things to ask him. But you seem to be almost fully adjusted while he's still looking and behaving like someone with a combination flu and hangover. And why not? Do you tend to overcook things?

[Stevie] - We don't know, Doc experimented, did the exact same things as me and my brother, but ours turn out horrible while theirs is good. It might be an original seed difference or something else, I don't know. Why exactly do you want to know?

[Dawn] Curiouser and curiouser. Well... I consider myself a research witch. - she shows him the noteboook she's been scribbling in. It's just a cheap composition book, but there lots of small lists and diagrams. - My methods are a bit unconventional, but they seem to work. I'm always on the lookout for anything new that could be used for sachets, packet kongos and other types of medicine bags. Lie's plants are fascinating in particular.

[Stevie] - Yeah, her flowers certainly are useful, I'm not sure about her potions though

[Dawn] Oh? What's wrong with her potions? - looks up- Oh, we have guests. Hello Sally. Did you make a new friend?

[Sally] - Hi Miss Dawn! This is Starr! She's our new sister!

[Stevie] Tenses a little, having not expected company-

[Starr] Is a bit nervous- Hi...

[Dawn] Nice to meet you. - She stands up- I'll get two more chairs from the shed. - She thumbs back as she walks away- And the nervous guy is Stevie.

[Stevie] - Er, um... Hello

[Sally] Excitedly- You look kinda like big brother Hero!

[Starr] Who's Hero?

[Dawn] Can be heard scuffing metal across the floor of the small potters shed-

[Stevie] - I think she's referring to my older brother, Herobrine. Although lately he usually goes by CP more often

[Sally] - Uh huh! He's suuuuuper tall and strong!

[Starr] Gasps- I heard he was some kind of horrific monster! You look like a pretty handsome, normal guy.

[Stevie] - Er, thanks? But I can also confirm that my brother is also all that at times too

[Starr] Wow...

[Dawn] Comes back with two more lawn chairs and flaps them out. - I'm glad I bought extra. Until I met Doc I've never lived anywhere that I had such frequent company coming to visit.

[Sally] - Miss Dawn? Where's the pretty birdie?

[Dawn] Oh? My chickens? I had to put them upstairs. Stupid Rake keeps stressing them out and trying to eat them.

[Sally] Huffs and puffs her cheeks out-

[Stevie] - I thought I heard chickens last night...

[Dawn] Yeah they're in the upper bathroom. Making a mess too.

[Stevie] - Sorry to hear that

[Sally] - Miss Dawn! Guess what!

[Dawn] Hmm? What is it?

[Sally] - Starr's like me! A ghost! But she doesn't have a bag like me...

[Dawn] She is? That's perfect! 

[Starr] Is startled from her reverie. - What?

[Sally] - Perfect how?

[Stevie] Curious look-

[Dawn] Gets a wicked look- I got something in a mixed lot I bought for the shop that I couldn't in good faith put out to sell. I have a theory... - shakes her head- You need more power, correct? 

[Starr] Yeees....?

[Stevie] Easily recognizes that look and some ice begins to spread out from under him-

[Dawn] But I need some kind of little table....

[Stevie] - I have some logs?

[Starr] How do you have logs? Unless you have magick pockets or something. 

[Dawn] Logs?

[Stevie] - In my inventory- He pops a birch log out of his inventory

[Starr] Falls through her chair in suprise- What the fuck???

[Dawn] Okay that is a big log. That will do nicely-

[Stevie] Looks at Starr a bit confused- Um... This is normal?

[Starr] Just caught me off guard. That was weird. - She scoots out from under the lawn chair and focuses before sitting down again. 

[Dawn] Is watching her- and the problem becomes more obvious doesn't it... I think you're just the test case I need.

[Sally] Excitedly- What are you gonna do?

[Stevie] Puts the log down-

[Dawn] Just wait here a sec- She heads for the house at a brisk trot. 

[Starr] You said she was related to Death? Looks pretty perky to me.

[Sally] - Her Papa is really nice too- Her expression saddens a little as she considers just how long Slender has been gone

[Stevie] - Thankfully I haven't met him yet

[Dawn] Comes back out with a box under one arm and practically dragging Mort- 

[Mort] No no no no no no!

[Stevie] - Yeah I'm glad Aether hasn't learned that word yet

[Starr] Staring at Mort and says very quietly - Well don't they say women fall for men who remind them of their fathers?

[Stevie] - Eh, Mort's alright

[Mort] Have you completely lost your mind???

[Dawn] I know exactly what I'm doing. Now go get a chair, I need your hands too. 

[Mort] And if I refuse? 

[Dawn] I'll hide your dick. 

[Mort] oh. -goes to get a lawn chair-

[Stevie] - Hide your dick?

[Dawn] Hides the box behind her back while she waits for Mort- Oh yes... that's soft tissue. He... died in a fire. I bought him a crystal one. It's not just for me. Guys need their private time just like anyone else.

[Stevie] - Yeah pretty sure my brother is getting none of that

[Dawn] Fatherhood will do that to you. 

[Mort] Clunks down a chair with a huff and firmly sits. - Can I ask why you want to play with that... thing???

[Dawn] Because we have a ghost in our presence that needs a bit more power. 

[Mort] Looks confused. 

[Dawn] Not you, her- points at Starr

[Starr] What are you planning to do?

[Sally] Is really excited and curious now-

[Stevie] - Am I actually needed here?

[Dawn] Firmly - Yes, I need you too. the more people the better. - She takes out a oujia board and a planchette and sets them on the log. 

[Stevie] - … Why?

[Dawn] Because we're going to make a short distance phonecall. 

[Mort] To who? 

[Dawn] Her. - Starr? Is that your full title?

[Starr] Is a bit embarassed to be the center of attention suddenly- Unlucky Starr actually.

[Sally] - I'd say you're lucky for EJ! You got him to eat!

[Starr] Little huff. 

[Dawn] Is murmuring a simple protective chant that seems to encircle them with a gentle but unseen barrier.

[Sally] Giggles as she pokes the barrier a little-

[Stevie] Is ice actually begins to climb the barrier a little from his nerves-

[Dawn] Okay, everyone but Starr, crowd in and put just your fingertips on the planchette, don't push down or try to move it.

[Mort] I guess if she's right there....

[Stevie] Reaches over and touches it nervously-

[Sally] Not only puts her hand on it, but Mr. Charlie's as well-

[Dawn] Makes a show of calling for Unlucky Starr three times in a most formal tone. - and then whispers- Just try to move the pointer, it doesn't take a lot of energy once you get it going. 

[Starr] Oh! Right. - She screws her eyes up and the pointer inches towards 'hello'.

[Stevie] - I... Really don't get the point of this... She's right there

[Mort] Hisses- Because using a oujia board opens people up for posession! It's a gateway for spirits to draw energy from the living! 

Don't take your fingers off of it for any reason until we're done!

[Stevie] - Okay?

[Sally] - Could I move one of these?

[Dawn] Calls for the spirit to spell out her name- and then- Yes, most likely- 

[Starr] Is feeling stronger and shoves the planchette around with increasing speed, spelling out her full title-

[Sally] Giggles- Cool!

[Dawn] Demands Starr manifest for them and show her power. [She's not using the VOICE]

[Starr] Flexes a little and the sand swirls around their feet a bit, and a curl of bark peels off the birch log with a faint ripping sound.

[Stevie] Would really like to leave-

[Sally] Laughs- That's cool!

[Dawn] Is pumping energy into the board and Stevie feels her hand getting icy against his own-

[Mort] Don't overdo it! 

[Starr] Raises her hands and the board spins around once completely under the planchette.

[Stevie] Yelps in surprise-

[Starr] Drives the planchette around in wide circles [usually happens when a spirit is trying to escape the board]

[Mort] Squints his eyes with creak of bone- 

[Dawn] Waits until Starr is fully charged and puts her finger into the eye of the planchette, yanking it out from under everyones hands- 

[Mort] What are you doing??? You have to end the session properly!

[Stevie] Scrambles backwards-

[Sally] Frowns a little-

[Dawn] Exactly. - She packs the board and pointer in it's box, and stands up. She hands it to Starr who looks utterly confused- We never said goodbye. You've been formally summoned to this plane of existence and not banished afterwards. Take this with you and the session will never end. 

[Starr] I... Feel.... 

[Dawn] Smiles-

[Sally] - My chest feels funny...

[Mort] Yeah.... me too. Fluttery.

[Stevie] - Ummm, are they okay?

[Dawn] Lets the barrier fall- They're just charged up. Oujia is supposed to connect you with the spirit realm, but it also empowers whoever you contact so they have the nessesary Qi to move the pointer.

[Sally] - It feels really funny... Miss Dawn? I don't think this is right...

[Dawn] Are you overloaded Sally? Should I get you some hematite?

[Sally] - I don't know?- She rubs her eyes like she's sleepy

[Mort] I'm... going to go scrub the kitchen... and do the laundry... and maybe shampoo the rugs... - Heads off. 

[Dawn] Well that's one way to get him to do chores I suppose. - at Sally- Can you tell me exactly what's wrong?

[Starr] Focuses on the log and moves a hand, making it lift a few inches off the ground and slowly rotate.

[Sally] - Where the bag is... It feels weird... I want Papa

[Dawn] I get you something, hold on a moment - she rushes back inside- 

[Starr] Turns her eyes to Stevie and squints at him 

[Stevie] Suddenly finds his finger stuck in his nose for no apparent reason.

[Stevie] - Hey!

[Starr] chuckles - Sorry, just having some fun.

[Stevie] - Yeah well be glad my brother isn't around. He may have murdered me several times, but I really don't think he'd take kindly to any of the rest of your household messing with me

[Starr] That's a bit harsh, don't you think? 

[Dawn] Comes back with a very shiny silvery stone that's as big as the palm of her hand. She holds it in her left hand and presses it on Sally's chest for a moment to drain off some of the excess energy.

[Stevie] Shrugs- That's how he is. He's gotten a lot better about the murdering thing, but still

[Sally] Yawns as she feels the energy drain- When's Papa gonna be home?

[Dawn] Moves the stone away as not to take too much. - I'm not sure Sally. I know Azrael checked on him not that long ago and told me he was a bit frazzled but otherwise fine.

[Sally] Yawns and hugs Mr. Charlie closer- I just want Papa home...- She sways a little from her tiredness

[Dawn] I know you do. I think it may be nap time.

[Starr] I'm not sure I can take her back myself? She may need to be concious so I don't get lost in the dead zone outside the manor...

[Dawn] It's okay. She can claim the couch for a bit and you can go when she's up again.

[Stevie] - I'm just gonna stay out here for a bit longer so I don't freeze everything over

[Dawn] I'll tuck her in and come back out. - She picks Sally up with Mr. Charlie and takes them inside. She tucks the small child under a blanket on the couch and scoots a pillow under her head. 

[Starr] Sits back down but seems to be slightly vibrating.

[Sally] Snuggles into the soft embrace of the couch and falls asleep-

[Stevie] - You okay there? You seem to be vibrating

[Starr] I haven't felt this charged up... well, ever! Not since I died.

[Stevie] - Okay then?- He winces as he stands and moves back into his chair- Damnit, I'm not sure where Lie's flower went...

[Starr] Who's Lie? Sally mentioned her too.

[Stevie] - My brother's mate... And a good friend of mine

[Starr] But you said Cp is some kind of, I don't even know... and she's his mate? What's she like?

[Dawn] Comes back out and hears the tail end- She used to be human. Up until recently Insanity would just pick someone to be a creepypastas mate and then guide events to get them together.

[Starr] And now that she's a child?

[Dawn] We don't know.

[Stevie] - And the mates are a kind of fail safe, able to stop them no matter what. Lie's been... Really good for my brother, he's calmed a lot

[Starr] How odd... -at Dawn- So how long is this effect going to last? I feel like I could just throw stuff around willy nilly. 

[Dawn] I'm not sure. I've never done this before. If you do start to feel run down, come see me again and I'll make you a medicine bag like I did for Sally.

[Slender] After about the eighth rotation around the whirlpool, he is about done with this entire quest. Levi had required refuel and had gone for the closest vortex and was swimming quickly enough within it to create a whirlpool. Slender however was bored, hungry, and on his final bit of patience-

-There's a bit of a disturbance in the sky overhead, some soaring creature is taking abvantage of the stirred up energy and their little outline makes a strange black shape against the blue.

[Slender] Looks up to observe the shape only to have to look away as Levi pushes the boat away from the stronger waters towards the center of the whirlpool-

-The shape descents a bit to get a closer look, her lesser aspect as an occasional harbinger of doom compelling her to give a death cry for any poor soul that might be on the doomed boat below. The wail is shrill and carries. It almost sounds like someone torturing a bowl of dry ice with a hot spoon.

[Slender] Rubs his head a bit and sends an irritated mental prob back. There is no doomed souls aboard this old vessel-

-The creature is startled by the contact and comes lower in tight circles. The wings are impossibly wide and shaded in blacks and grays. The rest of the form is vaguely human shaped but lacking a head. It has wide red eyes like glowing coals set directly into the shoulders and lands on a rail with soft feet, balanced in utter defiance of gravity.

[Slender] Despite his irritation, still see's the need for manners- Greetings

[Klaarese] Doesn't speak, apart from a few curious squeaks. She gives him a mental burst of light colors. There is confusion, her name and a distinct but brief image of his brother Splender.

[Slender] - Ah yes, that would be my brother, I am Slender, the eldest

[Levi] Gives a wave of warning energy from beneath the ship, unsure about Klaarese-

[Klaarese] Happy greeting sounds and a bit of friendly pink. Then she suddenly poofs all her fluff at Levi's energy-

[Slender] Returns Levi's energy with reassurance, knowing that most everything that was fond of Splender was no threat-

[Levi] Observes them from below before returning to feeding-

[Klaarese] Hops down from the rail and does a little shuffling walk along the deck before peeking off the edge, still a bit fluffy. She gives him a look that's obviously unsure. It's her version of blink twice if you've been kidnapped by this thing.

[Slender] - She is an old ally

[Klaarese] Settles down a little and then looks around before exhuding a bit of curious orange, wondering why he's so far away from his hunting grounds.

[Slender] - We are searching for items I cast away a long time ago. Very special bricks that help build a portal

[Klaarese] Ponders, she knows there are many ways to make a portal. Then brightening and vanishing with a pop. A few seconds pass and she remerges from the Outside with a shimmering brick in the little thumbs at the tops of her wings. The intent is clear and delivered in a dizzying array of rainbow polka-dots on black. I like your brother, maybe I can help.

[Slender] Looks at the golden brick before taking it- While this is greatly appreciated, this is not the right brick. What we seek is far older- He gives a mental image of the correct brick

[Klaarese] Perks up and holds out her wings flat. Stay is a kind of earthy brown color. She flies straight up like a helicopter without moving her wings and shrinks into a tiny ball of light before shooting into the water with a splash.

[Levi] Growls at the ball before returning to the surface to check on Slender-

[Slender] - I am fine Leviathan, she is a friend of Splenders

[Levi] Small huff at the thought of the exuberant brother-

-There's a weird disturbance from below that looks like alternating bands of light from a single point and the speck shoots into the sky again much farther away before zooming back towards the boat and doing a little happy circle around Slender's head.

[Levi] Rises up out of the water, appearing like a serpent again-

[Slender] - Calm yourself Levi, let us see her discovery

[Klaarese] Transforms back into her normal shape with a triumphant purple air and holds out a small black brick in the crux of her fuzzy wings.

[Slender] - A fourth...- He takes the brick- This should be enough for now...

[Klaarese] Her fur moves the tiniest bit to reveal a small smiling mouth where a persons collarbone would be. Apparently 'smug' is a vibrant dark blue with gold flecks.

[Slender] - Thank you, this is most helpful. I'll need to stash it away briefly before returning to the manor so that I may hunt

[Klaarese] Looks around, really noticing what a shambles of barnacles and now dead sea grass the boat is. She gives a burst of curious coral curls - need a lift?

[Slender] - No, I can teleport. Once I eat I'll return to Miss Dawn's island to place this brick with the rest

[Klaarese] Happy meep! Friend is a little burst of sunny yellow!

[Slender] - You know her?

[Klaarese] Lots and lots of colors and feelings. As far as Slender can tell, Dawn introduced her to a very sweet curly-haired young man who is now her mate.

[Slender] - I see, well her father has already taken the rest of the bricks we've found to my office, it would lessen my worry if you would deliver this one to his daughter for safe keeping until I return home

[Klaarese] Agreement is a pale orange swirl and she takes the brick gingerly before stepping sideways and sliding out of the material world.

[Slender] Turns towards Leviathan- I thank you for aiding me with this quest old friend. But now, I must feed. I return this vessel to your domain- He teleports away and once gone Levi wraps her long body around the small ship and drags it back down to the depths

[Slender] After a couple teleports ends up in a forest. It doesn't take him long to find a campsite with a few humans. Slender's mouth is quick to form and soon the humans are running terrified as he picks them off one by one. He'd left his jacket forgotten on the boat and soon his usually pristine white shirt is crimson and soaked as he tears into yet another human, devouring soul and flesh. He's stalking the last one as the sun begins to set, smears of blood covering the lower half of his face-

[Azrael] Is following Slender in the shadows-

-The last human is a teenager, barely old enough to drive and her mind is numb with fear which Slender eagerly consumes as he moves in for the kill. Screams fill the twilight hours as she finds herself being torn apart piece by piece to satiate the hunger of the beast which found her-

[Azrael] Watches a bit sadly, but it is the eye of someone observing a predator who also deserves to exist as much as the prey.

[Slender] Once there is barely a trace left of the body he rises up to his full height, he's full but still in a hunting mood and is thus searching the nearby area to see if there is more prey to be found-

[Azrael] SLENDER... PLEASE CALM YOURSELF...

[Slender] Snaps his head towards Azrael-

[Azrael] Ruffles his wings a little-

[Slender] - Azrael... You know you cannot gather the souls I consume...

[Azrael] I.. Did NOt InTenD ToO, buT YOU SeemED... OverSTIMulaTed

[Slender] - A side effect of having not hunted well...

[Azrael] sighs- ThEN... ProCEED If yOU MUsT.

[Slender] The exhausted signals from his body are finally getting through his frenzied mind and he isn't sensing anything other than the last few fleeing animals. His next step stumbles a little-

[Azrael] Reaches out and catches him as he falls, the Slenderbeing weighs almost nothing - I THinK It IS TiMe FoR yOU To ReSt oLD frIENd.

[Slender] - Perhaps... But perhaps a bath may be needed first

[Azrael] NEVErthLeSS YoUR FAmilY iS MissINg YoU, AnD Home IS WhERE YOU BELONG. - The angel fades away with Slender in his arms and they pass briefly through the dark desert -

[Slender] Observes their surroundings- Unless I've begun hallucinating, I don't believe this is home

[Azrael] Passes back out of it - MERELY A SHORTCUT THROUGH AN IMPORTANT PART OF THE OUTSIDE. - He remerges into Slender's office.

[Slender] Leans against the edge of his desk, he can already feel Trender and Offender approaching, having sensed his return- Thank you old friend

[Azrael] Smiles a bit more then his normal expression- WE ARE AFTER ALL, ALL IN THIS TOGEATHER. 

[Trender] Opens the door- Brother!- He halts in his tracks as he spots Azrael and Offender picks up on his unease, taking a defensive stance behind his brother

[Azrael] Regards them with a bony grin-

[Offender] - Bro...

[Slender] - It's alright, he's an ally. This is Azrael, Miss Dawn's father

[Azrael] CHARMED. I AM FAMILAR WITH BOTH YOUR WORKS.

[Trender] Warily- Greetings- His attention then turns back to his brother- What did you do to your clothes?

[Slender] - I was hunting

[Trender] - THEY'RE RUINED!

[Offender] Snorts in laughter behind Trender, relaxing some-

[Azrael] Chuckles faintly- IT APPEARS THAT YOUR NEWEST MEMEBER IS RETURNING HOME WITH AN AMUSING GIFT FROM MY DAUGHTER.

[Slender] Sighs- Trender would you?

[Trender] - Certainly- He leaves to go investigate

[Starr] Is coming up the driveway with Sally and the Oujia board box under one arm. There's a palpable new energy swirling around her.

[Trender] - Miss Starr? Are you alright?

[Starr] Oh yes! I feel very good, thank you!

[Sally] Still kinda sleepy- Trendy? When is Papa gonna be home?

[Trender] - Actually brother has just returned, but give him a moment Sally, he needs to clean up

[Starr] That's wonderful. How are you doing Trender?

[Trender] - Relieved that brother made it back safely- He holds open the door for the two girls

[Starr] Practically skips up the steps and heads upstairs-

[EJ] Is just leaving his room-

[Starr] Impulsively pecks him on the cheek as she passes-

[EJ] Just freezes- The... The fuck!?

[Starr] Just giggles and keeps walking-

[EJ] - No seriously, what the fuck was that for!?- Starts following her

[Starr] Because I'm in a good mood. I got a useful present from a new friend too.

[EJ] - What is it?

[Starr] A Ouija board.

[EJ] Tenses a little- Hide it well, especially if it's what giving you a burst

[Starr] I intend too. The person I met used it to call me and then deliberately gave it to me without saying goodbye.

[EJ] - Well, that and because Jeff hates those things and will try and burn it

[Starr] Pfft. If he goes in my room I'll hit his little emo self with a couch. - She's still walking towards her room and opens her door-

[EJ] - I mean to be fair he has reason to get freaked out by them but still... And so long as you don't hurt him to the point where I have to heal him I don't give a fuck as to what you do to him

[Starr] Flounces into her room and turns to face EJ -I think he just likes to complain. Look what I can do! - She Points at EJ and lifts him a bit off the floor - And I'm not even mad at you.

[EJ] - Yeah that's nice, now put me down

[Starr] Puts him down with a giggle-

[EJ] - Well I'm glad your in a good mood- He turns to start leaving

[Starr] Brightly- Have a nice day EJ.

[EJ] Bumps into the door frame-


	443. Quick Checkup, Sunglasses, Manor Visit, Fun With Fire Extingushers

[Lie] Is giving CP a disproving look- C'mon CP, you should at least go visit him

[CP] - But I really don't want to

[Lie] - Well at least let your father out, he wants to visit Stevie too

[CP] - Yes but I'd rather not go

[Lie] - CP, wouldn't you want to make sure that your housemates haven't done anything to him?

[CP] - ... Fine

[Lie] Smiles a little- Thank you, I'll make sure your properly rewarded when you return

[CP] Grins- Only if it involves tying you up

[Lie] - Oh go get your father already

[CP] - Fine fine- He heads out of the house and towards Notch's

[Notch] Has found a tiny honesty blossom growing near his front window and leans down to look at it. -

[CP] - Oi!

[Notch] Stands up - Hello Cp.

[CP] - Lie's making me go check on Stevie, you coming?

[Notch] Of course! Have you heard from him at all?

[CP] - No, but Lie was over there and says all three of them are awake

[Notch] Hang on a sec- To the air in general- Flux?

[Flux] Forms near them- Yes?

[Notch] Darts forward and kisses her on the lips- MWAH! Just going out to check on Stevie.

[Flux] Is a bit caught off guard by the sudden kiss- Mmph! Oh... Yes, alright

[Notch] Grins at her, and then- Ready when you are Cp.

[CP] Rolls his eyes and opens a way for them-

[Notch] Steps out onto the warm sand and the salt wind washes over him- Ahhh... wow... it's hot as the Nether out here.

[CP] Comes out- Feels good- He shuts the portal behind him

[Notch] Feels real. It's almost disconcerting. Which way do we go?

[CP] - Up, Dawn's house is at the end of the trail- He starts walking on the trail

[Notch] Ah, okay. - He follows Cp and drinks in the smells and little sounds of the jungle. - It's so primordial. It feels like there shouldn't be any humans anywhere for miles and miles.

[CP] - Sometimes there isn't- He unconsciously moves towards the familiar feel of the manor, but doesn't step off the path

[Notch] You okay Cp?

[CP] - Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, why?

[Notch] You veered a little, and you've got that look. Is there something out there?

[CP] - The manor

[Notch] Freezes - Like Slenderman's manor? What's it doing out here???

[CP] - Slender had to go do something so it was brought here so he wouldn't have to worry

[Notch] Oh.... - He regards the woods with slightly more worry and moves to walk closer to Cp a bit reflexitively.

[CP] It isn't long before they enter the clearing in front of Dawn's place, Stevie is out front in the lawn chair as usual-

[Stevie] - Father, brother

[Notch] Stevie! Looks like you found a good spot to get a tan too. - He notices a pile of books next to the chair. - Keeping busy too?

[Stevie] - Kinda, it's certainly not quite the normal fare of books we have on the server. Being out here actually kinda helps keep the ice at bay too

[Notch] Are you having trouble controlling your powers? - He sits down on the birch log that's still nearby-

[Stevie] - Getting better, was kinda bad when I first woke up

[Dawn] Comes outside with some glasses of tea. - Oh, I didn't realize you guys were here. Hey Cp, Notch. 

[Notch] Good morning Dawn.

[CP] Grumbles and is considering tipping his brother out of his chair-

[Dawn] She's he's probaby contemplating mischief and puts the cup of tea in his hand and gives the other to Notch. - I'll go get more. 

[Notch] Thanks.

[CP] - The fuck are you giving me this for?

[Dawn] Already on the steps- 

[Notch] A bit amused and sarcastic- It's a beverage, you drink it.

[CP] - I don't fucking need it

[Stevie] - Then give it to me

[CP] Makes the cup super hot- Go ahead and take it

[Stevie] Frowns at his brother-

[Dawn] Comes back out with two more glasses - oh, okay...

[Notch] At Stevie- we should do something fun once you're feeling better.

[Stevie] - Of course, hows the firecracker?

[CP] - She's fine, learned a new word

[Notch] At Dawn - Are the others up as well? 

[Dawn] Yeeees.... They kinda made my house bigger.

[CP] - They're up and about?

[Dawn] They're both still feverish, they made a new root cellar under the room Doc put in. I guess it will come in handy if I ever need a bomb shelter. But it's colder down there then the AC can make it inside the house.

[CP] - Joy

[Stevie] - I guess my being inside probably helped counter TLOT's heat...

[Dawn] I wouldn't worry about it. They seem to be okay, albeit a bit bored. I think the simple wall texture is helping the psychological adjustments too.

[CP] - They really have to get over that

[Dawn] They have ventured out into the house proper but not outside. To be fair they are both still feverish and the detail seems to make TLOT rather ill. His symptoms remind me of motion sickness.

[Stevie] - Yeah, makes me glad we always had rather high resolution seeds

[Notch] Drinking his tea. - That does seem to be an abberation though. Most Minecraft worlds aren't like that.

[CP] Shrugs- We got lucky?- Starts heading for the house

[Dawn] Calls out, -just make sure you shut the door. I'm worried about the cats with the Rake and B.O.B. around.

[CP] Flips her off but does shut the door behind him as he enters the house. He heads into the back room and looks for the entrance to the cellar-

-There's some quiet voices from below and a new small staircase leading down from the floor of the back room-

[CP] Heads down the staircase- Oi fuckers

[TLOT] Is still just in his shirt and pants, he looks smaller without his gear and haggard from being ill. He's talking quietly to Steve, who is also barefoot and only in his pants and shirt- Cp...

[CP] - I'm being forced to check on you if I want my wife to be happy

[TLOT] Sighs- 

[Steve] Nice to see you too Cp...

[CP] - Yeah yeah, fucking whatever. The other pasta's haven't been bugging you, right?

[TLOT] We've just been staying inside... So not that I've seen. 

[Steve] It's pretty quiet. Dawn has lots of books... and Lie's super cold flower has helped us sleep through the worst of it.

[CP] - And why haven't you been outside?

[TLOT] Because we're both sick...?

[CP] Decides on his mischief for the day and suddenly picks TLOT up to carry him outside-

[TLOT] Hey! -Wiggles and then flops because flailing makes him feel sick- 

[Steve] Chases after Cp- Stop that!

[CP] Hurries outside and dumps TLOT in the sand-

[TLOT] Actually gives a rather pained scream and hides his face- 

[Steve] Runs to aid him- 

[Notch] Jumps in shock- 

[Dawn] Cp????

[CP] Is just laughing-

[Stevie] - Brother!

[Steve] Half drags TLOT back into the shade of the house- 

[Dawn] Is already up and moving- What did you do???

[CP] - Brought him outside

[Notch] Stands up in concern as well

[TLOT] Is red all around his eyes and holding them firmly shut- 

[Steve] It's too bright out here you asshole!

[CP] - That's because you guys have been keeping yourselves in darker spaces. I mean, yes you'll normally have sun glasses or something on when out here but still! Get used to it!

[TLOT] No it isn't! My eyes are sensitive to light jackass! Why do you think I wear a helm to shade them all the time???

[Dawn] That looks really red.... - I'll get you some ice.

[CP] - ALL OF OUR KIND ARE SENSITIVE IDIOT!

[TLOT] IT VARIES MORE THEN YOU REALIZE!

[Dawn] Comes back with some ice in a dishtowel- Here just hold this on your face. 

[TLOT] Presses it to his eyes and it immediately starts melting- 

[Dawn] I'm not sure I understand what's going on...

[Steve] He's practically nocturnal... it's way too bright out here, it's like staring at the sun.

[CP] - He'll get over it

[TLOT] Fuck you Cp....

[Notch] Is staring at Cp in disapproval. - Give him your sunglasses Cp.

[CP] - I don't have them on me

[Noch] Then get them. That was not okay.

[CP] - Nah, don't feel like it

[Notch] Slowly takes out his phone like someone drawing a gun-

[CP] - The fuck are you doing?

[Stevie] - I think he's calling your wife

[Notch] Is slowly dialing while maintaining eye contact with Cp, the beep boop of the buttons is loud.

[CP] Glitches Notch's phone-

[Dawn] Don't make me get my phone Cp...

[CP] - Oh just shut up

[Lie] Is dropping Aether off with Flux because she can feel somethings off-

[Dawn] I'm serious, I have an analog one that will be much harder to mess up. 

[TLOT] Is already down to just the soaked towel-

[Lie] Comes through the tv on the beach-

[CP] - Yeah and I bet I'm faster than you

[Dawn] But I know where it is. 

[Notch] Cp you're being awful.

[Stevie] - Brother, quit being an ass

[Lie] As she heads up the trail she's caught off guard by B.O.B. bursting out of the brush to charge at her, she stumbles back and it isn't far into the dead zone-

[CP] Suddenly freezes, feeling the flash of his wife's panic and rising fear and his head whips towards the jungle-

[Dawn] Problem Cp? Apart from the one you caused?

[CP] - Lie...- He's suddenly off like a shot

[Notch] Runs after Cp- What are you doing???

[CP] - DON'T FOLLOW!

[Lie] Stumbles as B.O.B. chases her through the dead zone-

[CP] Bursts into the dead zone, following the feel for his wife. He knows this zone much better than her and can estimate where she'll be-

[Notch] Grabs Cp's shirt and stumbles as he's dragged along- AAAAAAAAA

[CP] - FUCKER I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW!

[Notch] Looks around - what the hell is this place....???

[CP] - Slender's hunting grounds! And I can't be babysitting you while looking for Lie!

[Notch] Why would Lie be here????

[CP] - Fucking Nether!- He grabs Notch and alters a bit of code to temporarily allow him to float while he hurries through, heading for Lie

[Notch] Is just terrified and staring all around them-

[Lie] Trips and B.O.B. is almost on top of her-

[CP] Spots them and fireballs B.O.B.-

[B.O.B.] Screeches as he catches on fire-

[Notch] Little strangled fear noise at the sight-

[CP] Quickly gathers Lie to himself and teleports them to the closest safe place he can think of, his room in the manor-

[Lie] Is shaking as she curls up against CP-

[CP] - Shhh, it's okay, I'm here...

[Notch] Is put down and just stares. The room is a bit dusty and he's catching whiffs of blood, mostly from the hall outside.

[Lie] Tightens her grip on CP- What... What was that?

[CP] - B.O.B., one of the more feral pastas... What are you doing here?

[Lie] - I could feel that something was a bit off...

[Notch] It's called Bob???

[CP] - Short for Beast Of Brutality

[Lie] Flinches a little- Notch? Why are you here?

[Notch] We were checking on Stevie, TLOT and Steve and there was an incident. Cp ran and I followed.

[CP] Looks at his tv and flicks his hand creating an opening to Dawn's computer- Go back, they have to be wondering...

[Notch] Moves and then frowns. - I still need the glasses Cp.

[CP] - Fucking Nether- He digs around in a drawer next to the bed and tosses a pair at Notch

This message has been removed.

[Notch] Catches them - Thank you. - He slips through the portal-

[Lie] Clutches at CP a bit more tightly-

[CP] - Don't worry, I'm not letting go for awhile- He tightens his grip as he messages Silver to bring Lie a drink

[Silver] Makes his way down towards the kitchen with Sylveon and Espurr following him-

[Polybius] Notices him- Hey Silver? Want to do something two-player?

[Silver] - Sorry, no. I'm getting Herobrine something...

[Polybius] Herobrine? When did he come back?

[Silver] - Just now I think? His mate is with him...

[Polybius] Ooooooooooh. - a bit sarcastic

[Silver] Hurries into the kitchen, grabbing a soda for Lie and comes back out, having to pass Polybius again-

[Polybius] Wait... then who has their kid?

[Silver] - Um... I don't know?

[Polybius] Is bored anyway and follows Silver-

[Silver] Nervously knocks on the door and creaks it open a little- CP?  
[CP] Looks up, still holding Lie tight- Just toss it in here  
[Silver] Steps in instead, not wanting to shake up the soda in his hands as he hands it off-

[Polybius] Also peeks in the door - Where's the tot Cp?

[CP] - Er...

[Lie] Quietly- With Flux

[Polybius] Ah. - then offhandedly- you missed Trender's cleaning spree. But Slender did finally come home.

[CP] - Will you two fuckers get out of here? I'm trying to calm my wife!

[Polybius] A little mockingly- Are the mean creepypastas upsetting you miss?

[Lie] Flinches a little-

[CP] Causes a few things in the room to catch on fire-

[Silver] Decides now would be a good time to escape through CP's computer with his pokemon-

[Polybius] Snickers and walks away, leaving the door slightly open-

[CP] Extinguishes the fire and looks down at his wife, annoyed that his door wasn't closed- Lie?

[Lie] - Just stay...

[CP] - Okay

[Starr] Comes down the hallway a bit panicked, she's found a fire extinguisher and is searching for the source of the smoky smell. A wisp comes out of Cp's doorway and she boots it open with the extinguisher unpinned and ready to fire-

[CP] - FUCK OFF!

[Starr] Where's the fire???? I can smell it!

[CP] - I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!

[Starr] But... there's smoke...?

[CP] - Yeah, my powers are fucking fire based

[Starr] Lowers the extinguisher - Oh. Sorry.

[EJ] Heard the yelling and gets closer- The fuck are you doing back Herobrine?

[CP] - Oh for fuck's sake... B.O.B. chased my mate, now go the fuck away

[Starr] Incredulous- That's Herobrine????

[EJ] - And his mate judging by what he said

[CP] - Don't you have somebody to disembowel?

[Starr] But.. but... he's... I mean the eyes are creepy, but I thought he was some kind of hideous terrifying monster?

[CP] Is almost at the end of his patience and his mate can feel it-

[Lie] - CP...

[EJ] - I mean, he is one of the strongest and overall most terrifying once you know what he can do... But what made you think he was hideous?

[Starr] Because BEN hyped him up when he came to install my computer. I expected some horns and a tail at the least...

[CP] Is starting to prep a fireball-

[Lie] Stops him with a kiss- Enough CP... Please?

[CP] Grumbles-

[EJ] - Oh he's a devil in his own rights, that's for sure

[Starr] Suddenly stops - Oh I get it! Red oni, blue oni. It's a trope. He's the fire ball and his little brother is the cold meiser.

[EJ] Rolls his eyes- Yeah I don't think that's the point of their game

[Lie] Finally looks over, using her hair to hide her face a bit to see who exactly is talking-

[Starr] I didn't say it was the point. It's just... like a boogeyman archetype.

[CP] - Will you people fuck off?

[Starr] Is basically focused on EJ now and talking to him-

[EJ] - I'm surprised you brought your mate here Herobrine, you're usually so protective of her

[CP] - I'm going to murder you if you don't leave EJ

[Starr] Gives EJ a little push on the shoulder- Lets just leave them be. I need to retrieve the extinguisher pin and put it back anyway.

[EJ] - Um... I don't remember the last time we replaced those, it might be empty anyways...

[Starr] Wanna take it outside and test it?

[EJ] - Not sure how much use I'd be...

[Starr] Oh come on. It's nice out. -playful poke- You're so pale.

[EJ] Is not amused- Yeah I'm going back to my room

[Starr] Spoilsport. 

[Polybius] Was lurking. - You said you were going to test something? 

[Starr] Holds it up- Yeah, this. 

[Polybius] Fuck yeah. Let's go make a mess.

[EJ] - Yeah you two have fun

[Polybius] Ah, fuck you too dude. 

[Starr] Flounces off, and Polybius follows-

[CP] Annoyed noise until Lie uses her vines to shut his door and he tosses some Obsidian in front of it to keep it shut. He pulls her farther back onto his bed to hold her and calm her until she's ready to go-

[Starr] Has discovered to her glee that the extinguisher is not actually empty, and her and Polybius have used it to write three different cuss words and draw a dick in the grass at the bottom of the yard.

[Offender] Is watching from the roof chuckling-

[Trender] Suddenly slams open one of the back doors- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

[Starr] Leaps in suprise and a little bit of foam drips off the end of the extinguisher bell- 

[Polybius] Aww fuck.

[Trender] - DO YOU SEE THE MESS YOU'VE MADE!?

[Starr] Yeees......

[Polybius] shrugs-

[Trender] - FIRE EXTINGUISHERS ARE NOT TOYS! THEY ARE FOR WHEN HEROBRINE SETS THINGS ON FIRE!

[Starr] Which is why I got it out in the first place. 

[Polybius] Oh yeah, Herobrine's home. He also set his room on fire.

[Trender] Irritated noise- Still, now we have to go get another extinguisher

[Starr] EJ said it was old and didn't think there was anything in it. 

[Polybius] We got a little... over exhuberent. We're super excited that Slender came home?

[Offender] - Oh chill bro, let them have fun

[Starr] Goes for contrite sincerity. - It won't happen again Trender~

[Trender] - It had better not Miss Starr, I had thought you better than this

[Starr] Huge smile- I'm all pumped up because Dawn gave me an energy boost. Sir.

[Trender] - I see, well I'm certain you could find more productive outlets

[Polybius] Also huge grin

[Starr] Yes sir~

[Trender] Huffs and goes back inside-  
[Offender] - Eh, don't mind him too much, he'll forget it as soon as somebody spills something on their clothes

[CP] Once Lie has calmed down a little he speaks softly to her, asking for her courage just a bit longer so he can get her outside- I promise, outside is much better than in the house

[Lie] - Alright, just... Hurry

[CP] Nods and starts leading Lie, picking up the block of obsidian as they go-

[Lie] Stays pressed against CP as they pass the blood stained walls and head downstairs-

[CP] Casts his senses out and takes the path with nobody in their way, eventually sliding open the back door and leading Lie out into the sunshine- Here we go, outside...

[Lie] Looks up, having been keeping her eyes trained on the ground- Better huh?

[CP] Looks up in confusion before seeing the sprayed on words and dick in the lawn- Oh for fucks sake... Really?

[Polybius] Is still snickering in the yard like a naughty child. 

[Starr] Looks up and notices them- Holy shit... you're REALLY tall. Okay that IS kinda scary.

[CP] Scowls at them and moves to make certain he's between them and his wife-

[Lie] - CP be nice...

[Polybius] Oh cut it out Herobrine. We're not gonna fuck with your mate. Though I wouldn't mind chasing that little doctor friend of yours around some more. They've got a funny scream. 

[Starr] Is just watching Lie curiously- So what's her deal? Just a digital?

[Lie] - Uh, well, I'm a brine as well

[CP] - Feel free to chase Doc as much as you want Poly

[Polybius] Hmph, you yelled at me last time. 

[Starr] Oh, okay, so just a stalk and stab digital like your mate?

[Lie] - Er, no actually. My powers are plant based, a balance to his almost. Whereas he's destructive and murderous, my powers are creative and healing at times

[Starr] That's weird for a creepypasta isn't it? Sorry if it's not, I'm new at this...

[Lie] - Oh, I'm not a creepy pasta... Only he is

[CP] Is keeping an eye on their surroundings-Insanity only briefly managed to get to Lie, she was key to the mates becoming pastas as well

[Polybius] And now that's she's busy sucking her thumb it isn't an issue anymore. 

[Starr] That's good? I guess. Makes for a calmer household. - Chuckles- relatively calm. I just got my first Slenderbeing scolding from Trender. 

[Lie] - But I suppose that also means the number of creepy pasta's forming will go down as well...

[CP] - Eh, the only scoldings you really need to pay attention to are Slender's

[Polybius] Pft... predators are supposed to be rare. Less competition or chances of getting caught by those SCP assholes too. 

[Starr] But some of us are like energy things made from nightmares right? That shouldn't slack off.

[Lie] Despite the relatively calm conversation, her nerves are pretty fried and a few vines spring up by her feet-

[CP] - Who knows? You must have formed just before Doc got to Insanity

[Polybius] Notices them and backs up a bit- Uhhh

[Starr] That looks... ominous...

[Lie] - Hmm?- Looks down- Oh, sorry...

[CP] - Hey, you're alright- He moves closer and shelters his wife with his body

[Starr] What do those do? Can you grab people with them?

[Lie] - Well, yes, most of my plants of some sort of capability

[CP] - Some of which I hate

[Lie] - One of those you helped make

[Starr] Is interested now- Like what else can you make?

[Lie] - Healing blossoms, ones that can calm people, block bad dreams... Make people tell the truth

[Polybius] Yeah... I'm outta here. -Heads back for the house. 

[Starr] Truth? That could be useful...

[Lie] - You're welcome to have some, if you want that is

[Starr] Really? That would be cool!

[Lie] Concentrates briefly and quickly a couple honesty blossoms spring up- All you need is for them to breathe in the pollen or get it on them, it's fairly potent

[Starr] Ooooh! Thank you! - Lie, 

[Lie] Hands them over- Just be careful, I wouldn't want you getting into more trouble because of me

[CP] Takes Lie's hand- We should be going

[Lie] - Yes, please

[CP] Doesn't even say goodbye as he leads Lie into the woods-


	444. Fussy Babies, Service Wolves

[Flux] Is heading towards the castle with a very fussy Aether and Blake following them-

[Blake] Runs ahead and paws on the door. 

[LJ] Opens it and the wolf nearly bowls him over- 

[Flux] - Oh, I'm sorry... Is Doc here?

[LJ] I think so...? I saw them go downstairs a while ago, but you know how this place is built. Wanna come in? 

[Blake] Little arfs and some assorted peeping from the vine room

[Flux] - Yes, Aether isn't very happy right now and I was wondering if Doc might have some suggestions

[Aether] Looks like she's been crying for awhile-

[LJ] Ah, okay- He leads her down to the lower room. 

[Yaunfen] Is petting Blake and the vine room is full of moas. - Oh Hi Flux, Aether. 

[Moas] Are a little bit bigger and the cream stripes around their middles are more pronounced. 

[Flux] - Hello Yaunfen, would you mind calling for your mada? I could use their advice

[Aether] Squirms unhappily- Mommy! Mommy!

[Yaunfen] Okay Flux. Poor Aether, she sounds pretty upset- they send a brief chat and then nod- They'll be up in a sec. 

[Doc] Comes up from hir room with Izzy and immediately hears Aether- Oh dear...

[Flux] - Lie and CP have been gone for over a day now...

[Doc] Do you think they're in some kind of trouble? 

[Moas] Roaming and peeping and one wanders near Izzy-

[Flux] - I don't know, but what I do know is that Aether desperately wants her parents

[Aether] Squirms again, hitting Flux lightly-

[Flux] - Oh Aether...

[Izzy] Starts reaching for the Moas-

[Moa] Is touched and squeaks. Its texture is a bit crumbly and rough except around the bottom of the body. 

[Doc] I'll send them a message- typing

[Yaunfen] Careful there spud....

[Izzy] - Ya!

[Doc] Abstracted for a moment - Okay, they're heading back. Some creepypasta nonsense apparently- 

[Yaunfen] Actually that ones 'Zi' Izzy.

[Aether] Starts crying again-

[Flux] - Shhhh, it's alright little one

[Izzy] Giggles and reaches for Yaunfen-

[Yaunfen] Gives her a look- Yeeees? 

[Blake] Sniffing moas-

[Izzy] - Ya! Ya!

-An opening appears nearby-

[LJ] Takes a step away from the hole just in case- 

[Doc] Watching it and Izzy - 

[Moas] Two of them wander over by the hole and look out- 

[Blake] Sticks close to Flux-

[Lie] Hurries through- Oh Aether... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long!

[Aether] Immediately reaches for her mother who takes her from Flux-

[Lie] - Sorry to have left you with her for so long Flux...

[CP] Comes back as well-

[Doc] Hey guys, everything okay? 

[Yaunfen] Hello Lie. Check it out; the moas got bigger. 

[Blake] Gives Cp a hand slurp just because he can- 

[Moa] Pokes Izzy lightly with their beak to see if she has food.

[CP] - Had a run in with a few of my old housemates

[Lie] - Yeah that was terrifying...- She cradling Aether against herself

[Izzy] Shrieks and tries to squirm up Doc-

[Doc] Aww it's okay Izzy, they just want to see if you have treats. - Xe gets down on a knee to hug her before asking - Was it Offender again? 

[Yaunfen] They're not gonna eat you Izzy! - Xe takes out some little rainbow sprinkles and scatters them on the carpet for the moas to peck up- 

[Blake] Licks up a sprinkle and makes a 'wut' face.

[CP] - B.O.B. chased Lie into the dead zone

[Aether] Snuggles into mom, having been stressed enough to now be falling asleep-

[Izzy] Tries hiding behind Doc-

[Doc] Ah, I heard that one was around, and the Rake too. Dawn has gone from terrified to the level of annoyance one reaches when, how did she put it? Raccoons keep getting into the trash cans? Something like that. How are the others doing? 

[Yaunfen] Watching the moas peck around- 

[LJ] Ventures softly- Did Slender come home yet?

[CP] - Slender's finally home

[Lie] - Stevie's spending most of his time outside for now, CP dragged TLOT out too

[LJ] Good. Do you know if found what he was seeking? 

[Doc] That does not surprise me. Well you didn't miss much here. The usual villager drama that TLOT and Steve usually take care of. - Gestures at the birds- Some teeny growth spurts, and of course Izzy working on her walking skills.

[Izzy] Is using the back of Doc's coat to pull herself up-

[Lie] - That's wonderful Doc. Do you think I should go check in on Kore again?

[Doc] Not just yet, because you should take Splender next time so he can tank up a bit. He's still recuperating from his... ordeal.

[CP] - Did he lose his bow tie again?

[Doc] Nooooo..... Alexsezia had an accident because of Smile and Splender got a bad potion combo trying to clean it up for her. He had to stay over here for a few days so I could fix it. It kinda.... made him human.

[CP] - I'm sorry, he was what?

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Yaunfen] Human! It was weird. 

[LJ] I've never seen him so miserable...

[Lie] - I bet he was... But yes, I will absolutely take him with me next time

[Doc] The good news is that I got a sample of the potion this time. I can't recreate it, but I do have one dose. It might come in handy as a weapon later against their more hostile brothers.

[CP] - You'd have to be certain you were using it on the correct choice though...

[Doc] Yes. I was informed that Slender prefer that his father not be taken alive. But the good news is it completely shuts off their emp too. So whoever we use it on wouldn't be able to mess up the server to escape either.

[Lie] - Good. Well, we should be getting this little one home, and I think Blake deserves a treat for helping Flux look after her

[Lie] Its a few days later when she's walking across the yard with Aether and Blake towards Karla's place. The sky is overcast, but not raining yet. She approaches the door and knocks-

[Ever] Opens the door with a blanket around his shoulders- Lie?

[Lie] - Hey, are you guys busy?

[Ever] Shrugs - Not really. Karla is reading, I'm feeling a bit under the weather and Banette is knocked out in front of the fireplace.

[Lie] - I see, do you need a healing flower?

[Ever] Lets her in- Nah. It feels like allergies. Better just to sleep and let it blow over.

[Lie] - If you're sure- She puts Aether down and Aether starts toddling down the hall- Well at least you know if you need a warm meal the bar isn't that far away

[Ever] True, but we have food. It's just a stay inside kinda day. I mean... unless Offender comes to visit. Then you bet I'll head for the bar until he's gone.

[Lie] - You're welcome at my place too

[Aether] Is looking at everything around her-

[Ever] Thank you. - He heads for the couch and snuggles down with his blanket. True to his word, Banette is flopped in front of the fireplace full of blazing netherrack making soft snores. 

[Karla] Is lounging in a chair with a glass of some pale tan liquor and a small book. The lights are a bit lower then usual and the tables have been mostly cleaned of clutter. She looks down as Aether comes close- Well hello there.

[Aether] Gives her a little wave-

[Lie] - Hey Karla

[Karla] Puts her book down- Nice to see you Lie. Have a seat? 

[Ever] Aether do you want to come up here with me? - Offers her a pillow.

[Aether] Hurries over to Ever-

[Lie] - Sure, I actually have a proposition you might enjoy

[Blake] Hops onto the couch and squishes Ever a little-

[Ever] OOF! - He composes himself and helps the child up as well. Fluffing his blanket over her a little. 

[Karla] Gives Lie a sultry look- Really~

[Lie] - Want to cause a bit of trickery?

[Karla] You have my full attention~

[Lie] - I've been trying to figure out how to make it easier to get Blake around irl when with Aether, especially if we go someplace populated. Feel like attempting to make a service dog vest?

[Karla] I... don't know what that should look like though.

[Lie] - I mean, we have internet? And it's mostly the harness that we'll need. Frankly I'd prefer to be able to attach little miss Aether to him so she can't wander off...

[Aether] Is feeling Ever's tail-

[Karla] It's a good idea. I can do it if you give me sufficient reference material. 

[Ever] Twitches it a little bit playfully-

[Lie] Gives her a few memories of service dog vests she's seen- I'm sure if Ever is okay with it we can borrow his laptop to look up images?

[Aether] Giggles and then pets Blake-

[Karla] Her eyes move as she looks over the alien thoughts- Hmmm. This should be relatively easy. Though I usually don't work with such brightly colored solids. 

[Ever] Yeah, go ahead. It's by the sewing machine. 

[Blake] Curls around her a little bit and warms her with his copious fur.

[Aether] Giggles and snuggles in-

[Lie] - And I'm guessing you'll need to get measurements from Blake- She stands and goes and grabs the laptop, opening it and pulling up an internet tab

[Karla] Indeed- She goes to retrieve her measuring tape. And begins to unpack several boxes of fabric, looking for anything bright enough. There's suede, batiks, fur and fleece, but solids seem in short supply.

[Lie] - Should I get you some carpet squares?

[Aether] - Eep!

[Karla] That's wool though.... it's a bit warm. Cotton would be better. I would say duck cloth is standard. 

[Ever] Did something scare you Aether?

[Lie] - Should we see if Splender can get some from Trender? And Eep is her word for sheep Ever

[Karla] I could get it more easily, and we wouldn't have to leave the house... but you might not like it.

[Karla] I could get it more easily, and we wouldn't have to leave the house... but you might not like it.

[Lie] - How so?

[Ever] Groans- She want to ask one of the other brothers...

[Karla] Spreads her hands- It would be easier though!

[Lie] Tenses a little and glances at her child- I'll try to not freak out, but I insist that Aether be in another room

[Ever] I'll take her to my room, and I'll take myself while I'm at it. Come on Aether.

[Lie] - Thank you

[Blake] Gets off the couch with a yawn- 

[Karla] You probably need to stay here though. 

[Blake] Urf? 

[Karla] Waits for Ever and Aether to be safely out of sight and concentrates on Offender-

[Offender] - Yo

[Lie] Is nervous and scratches Blake's ears to ground herself a little-

[Karla] Thinks hard- If it wouldn't put anyone out, we could use a bit of fabric from your brother Trender's closet. We need a solid bright for a fake service dog vest.

[Offender] - Lemme check

[Karla] Waits patiently and then has a thought. - Lie? If you pluck lantern blooms off your flowers, do they remain lit?

[Lie] - I... I'm not sure, I've never tried

[Karla] You should, because if the blooms could be used as embellishments, like charms or beaded drops, they would be more then a fair trade for some fabric.

[Lie] Spawns some of the lantern blossoms in her hand and tries plucking a bloom. The glow diminishes a little, but it does remain glowing-

[Karla] Just grab a thread bowl off the table and pluck a few of each color while we're waiting.

[Lie] Does as Karla suggests and plucks several of the blossoms-

[Offender] - I'm baaaaaack~

[Karla] What did you find out?

[Offender] - He's irritated, but I got your fabric

[Karla] Ah, I was going to trade him something for it. Please tell me you weren't rude about it.

[Offender] - Not too much

[Lie] - I'm guessing he was?

[Karla] He says not much. I'm presuming it's a sibling thing. You will have to make a hole for him though. Smexy? Where are you specifically? The tv in the main room would likely be the easiest. 9:38 PM  
[Offender] - Already there

[Lie] Takes a nervous breath and creates an opening, the stench of the manor wafting through

[Offender] Comes halfway through, a few tendrils curling and flicking about happily at the sight of his proxy- Hello~

[Karla] Strikes a bit of a pose and walks her fingers along the nearest tendril- Thank you. This should make it easier for Lie to keep Blake close by Aether in the irl- 

[Blake] Stares at Offender with wide eyes and a bit of a frighten- ooooo.....

[Offender] - Oh?- He glances around and spots Lie and Blake- Aww, look who's getting their bravery

[Lie] Can't bring herself to say anything-

[Offender] - Anyways- Brings another tendril through, full of fabric- Here's yer stuff

[Karla] Takes the fabric under one arm- It's a measure of how much she cares about keeping her child safe, and we are allies now after all.

[Offender] - I know, be safe my little proxy- He ducks out

[Lie] Quickly slams the portal shut and releases a breath she didn't know she'd been holding- That... I never want to do that again...

[Karla] I think you underestimate how strongly the Slenders feel about not messing with creepypastas mates. I doubt you were in any real danger. 

[Blake] Hurries over to Lie with his tail low-

[Lie] Hugs Blake a little- Yeah... But Offender is the reason Insanity chose me as CP's mate

[Karla] I know. I think it worked out in the end though. 

[Ever] Peeps out with Aether near his knee- Coast is clear kiddo.

[Lie] - Yeah, anyways, should we get to work? We'll probably need to make a harness for Aether too...

[Karla] Now that's the kind of work I like. Perhaps.. - she gives Lie an up and down glance- I should make two?

[Lie] Turns bright red- No! Pretty sure TLOT beat you to that!

[Karla] Crows a little as she puts the fabric down and comes at Blake with the measuring tape. - Did he now? Do tell~

[Ever] Comes back to the couch with a sigh and a small stack of comic books under his arm-

[Aether] Follows Ever, interested in the bright colors of the books-

[Lie] - Er, well, originally he'd put it on CP as a punishment... And it's fairly simple, just made from yarn...

[Karla] Yarn? That's an odd choice. - She's measuring Blake. 

[Ever] Helps her up again and holds one of them open so she can see. It's very basic superhero stuff and obviously old.

[Lie] - Well, it's what TLOT had on hand...

[Aether] Is transfixed-

[Ever] Starts pointing out different caped and otherwise weirdly garbed people and who they are. He's thrilled to have an interested ear. 

[Karla] May I ask what trangression Cp perpetrated to be on the receiving end of a harness? - She makes some notes and heads for the table-

[Lie] - He was... Mad about the first time the lust blossom had been used on him and, well, collared me in retaliation... TLOT was not pleased about that

[Karla] Ah, I understand. During your more... rocky period together. - She lays out first paper and fabric and starts drawing and cutting.

[Aether] Pokes the pages as she looks at the characters-

[Lie] - Very much so, although we do still have it

[Ever] Is excited to show off his favorites and holds up the splash page so she can get a good look at a big battle scene. 

[Karla] No sense in discarding.... useful things. - She's pinning now and heads for the machine.

[Lie] - Hasn't been used in forever, and probably won't be for awhile since one set of baby sitters is currently irl

[Aether] Amazed noise-

[Karla] Oh? Which one? - The machine hums to life and clatters happily as she runs the fabric under it. 

[Ever] Is not just reading to her, but happily making the sound effects too.

[Lie] - TLOT and Steve

[Aether] Is bouncing a little-

[Ever] Whoosh! Kapow! BZZZ!

[Karla] Really? I thought those two would never go irl. But... it stands to reason. We are going to be in the thick of it all too soon. - She starts turning under the edges and finishing them with some little bits of velcro.

[Lie] - Yeah, Stevie's out there too...

[Karla] Nods- If he can get his ice powers under control he will be a great help as well. 

-There's a bit of thunder and it starts to rain outside-

[Lie] - There's the rain

[Aether] Jumps a little at the sudden thunder and makes an unsure noise-

[Ever] It's okay Aether, it's just rain. Lets read some more. 

[Karla] Pulls the vest right side out and snaps her fingers for Blake. 

[Blake] Just kind of wanders over because curious - 

[Karla] Puts it on him. 

[Blake] Wiggles unhappily - He doesn't want to have clothes on.

[Lie] - I know Blake, but this will let you go everywhere with Aether

[Blake] Sad wag - Ehhhhhhhhhh

[Lie] - Don't worry, we can test drive it into a pet store where you can get whatever you want toy wise

[Blake] Thinking- would like a pigs ear for putting up with this- 

[Karla] Draws out a bundle of leather straps and snaps them a bit to startle Lie-

[Lie] Jumps a little and gives Karla a bit of a look-

[Karla] Just testing them to make sure they're strong enough to hold such a magnificent beast at bay~

[Lie] Rolls her eyes a little before looking at Blake- I think at least two pigs ears are warrented-

[Blake] hopeful look-

[Karla] Starts fashioning a kid leash

[Aether] Is snuggled into Ever a bit as he reads to her-

[Ever] Curls his tail around her without noticing, he's really getting into his storytelling and is already three issues in- 

[Lie] Digs through her inventory and holds out a couple pigs ears to him- Here you go

[Blake] Takes them in his teeth and flops on the carpet to chew on them- 

[Karla] Adds a collar to the harness, she's just about done.

[Lie] - So how have things been going with the difficult horse?

[Karla] It's a long term project, but I'll best him in the end. It's nice to just have time for life's more... amusing pursuits. Your library alone is a great resource... I think that should do it. She holds out the contraption for Lie to take-

[Lie] - Thank you so much Karla, I would have asked Doc but their household is pretty busy at the moment

[Karla] I take it little Insanity is running them ragged?

[Lie] - She seemed relatively calm last time I was over there, she's learning to stand now

[Aether] Little yawn-

[Karla] Then what's the problem? Is it just because their two helpers are irl?

[Ever] Getting to the end of the arc and starts reading quicker so she can see the finale before she nods off-

[Lie] - Yeah, TLOT has been a great babysitter for both of us. But we're willing to wait it out- She looks up a bit as there's another clap of thunder- Yeah running home is gonna be fun...

[Karla] You could always stay a while. Aether seems comfortable enough. 

[Ever] Finishes the comic just as the small child drifts off to sleep- 

[Blake] Wanders over near the fire and flops next to Banette.

[Lie] - Yeah, I suppose, I'll just let CP know real quick

[Karla] Ah, don't do that. I think he may still be... cross with me.

[Lie] - Why would he be cross with you?

[Karla] He had a little run in with Offender while picking up your rope and I interrogated them both.

[Lie] - You... Interrogated them?[Aether] Is soundly sleeping against Ever-

[Karla] With one of your honesty blossoms, yes.

[Lie] - Oh dear... I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble

[Karla] Not at all, we actually had a rather civilized conversation afterwards, but still... the man does hold a grudge. Better to give him some more space.

[Lie] - Yeah I don't think he'll ever stop the grudge stuff, but he will eventually calm down

[Karla] almost offhandedly as she sits and motions to the other chair- Offender's answers were surprisingly bland too....

[Lie] - Bland how?

[Karla] It seems he's incapable of being humiliated sexually. Conversely he was unable to pick a favorite partner type or sex act either. Everything is equally 'sexy'. Which for me personally would mean nothing is sexy, because there's nothing to gauge it against as a contrast.

[Lie] - I see... Whereas CP and I just can't seem to bend and agree on what the other wants

[Karla] That's a serious issue. Marriage is a dance that requires communication.

[Lie] - I know, but so much of it is just something the other one doesn't like, and that's another part of marriage, respecting your partners boundriesD

[Karla] This is true, but... I think there's an aspect to what he wants that you haven't considered. If you don't mind hearing me out.

[Lie] - I... I guess?

[Karla] Well.... he wants you covered in blood. Yes? 

[Ever] That's what he wants??? Dear gods, not yours I hope?!

[Lie] - No! Of course not mine! But yes, that is what he wants...

[Karla] And do you actually know what he wants to do with you when you're like that?

[Lie] - Er... Fuck me?

[Karla] Yes, he does want that, but that's not the immediate desire.

[Lie] - I don't think I'm following you here...

[Karla] Leans casually on the arm of the chair to regard her - My dear... he wants you covered in blood because he wants to methodically lick every speck of it off of you. 

[Ever] Yeeesh......

[Lie] Immediately starts turning red, if there was a pillow to start hiding behind, she would be doing so-

[Karla] Cocks an eyebrow at her. - So... since you have a method to obtain blood where no one is actually injured, would it be such a hardship to allow your cat of a husband to prostrate himself before his queen and clean her naked body with his tongue?

[Lie] Many incoherent noises-

[Karla] Settles back in the chair as thunder rolls ominously outside. - See? Communication is so important.

[Lie] Embarrassed- Shut up

[Karla] Very well then.- she indicates the bottle her glass was poured from - Brandy? Or perhaps a cup of tea?

[Lie] Tea would be better if it's herbal

[Ever] Glances at Aether asleep on his legs with the tip of Ever's tail in one of her hands- I can't get up....

[Karla] Gets up- I'll tend to it personally.

[Lie] - Thank you, and yes Ever, she does tend to do that

[Ever] It's okay, she's adorable. 

[Karla] Comes back with a tea tray and several cups, there's a distinct smell of mint and she preps cups for Lie and Ever before passing them- 

[Ever] Thanks, my hands were a bit cold too-

[Lie] - Thank you Karla- She goes to take a sip

[Blake] Twitches in his sleep and lets out a little noise as he wiggles his paws a bit. 

[Karla] Lets Lie drink and swallow in peace and then says- Still... convincing Cp that anal isn't a big deal might be a bit harder.

[Lie] Sputters- Karla!

[Karla] What? 

[Ever] Is giggling-

[Lie] Groans a bit- It really isn't that big of a deal...

[Karla] Shrugs- If he knew it felt good for him, he might not be so resistant to giving it to you.

[Lie] - TLOT has tried, literally giving him the sensation when trying to explain to him why I would like it. TLOT also showed him how to safely do it

[Karla] And what happened?

[Lie] - What do you think? He came back home very mad

[Karla] Ah. Then a proposal of tit for tat is likely the only way to break the impasse. At least you can be assured that he was given medically accurate instructions from someone with loads of experience.

[Lie] Sighs a little- So it will never happen then

[Karla] You shouldn't lose your faith so easily. - She takes a sip of her brandy and settles in.

[Lie] - I think you underestimate my husbands stubborness


	445. Dust Bath, Lie and Six, Gay Sex and Iceidents

[CN] Is racing across the sand of the small desert looking for Flowey for sanctuary from Firebird's questions-

[Flowey] -laying in the sand. Sphinx has long since departed. Several flowers peek around him. -

[CN] - Flowey!

[Flowey] Hmmm? -Head pops up-

[CN] Hurries to hide behind Flowey- Firebird won't stop asking questions!

[Flowey] -Raises an eyebrow as Firebird flies by overhead- Oh? What questions, child? Have you done something naughty? -tiny amused grin-

[CN] - Um... Well... Maybe?

[Flowey] -His eyebrow couldn't be further off his head unless it physically detached.- And what would that be, hm?

[CN] -... Nothing?

[Flowey] Now that's clearly a lie. Sphinx would eat you for that, you know.

[CN] Pales a little and shouts a little too loudly- No!

[Flowey] She would! I saw her eat several children for lying, once!

[CN] Is silent for a second before shouting very loudly- FIREBIRD!

[Flowey] -Slaps hands over CN's mouth in a panic- Hey! What happened to hiding from him, huh?

[CN] - Er... Well...

[Flowey] Forgot about that, huh? What did you do, kid. - scanning the sky to keep a look out for Firebird. He can see him in the distance. -

[CN] - Nothing bad!

[Flowey] Then you should be able to share what you did.

[CN] - Well... I tried one of Firebirds stupid dust baths...

[Flowey] And what happened? Did you accidentally sprain your wing, hmm?

[CN] - Not exactly...

[Flowey] Not exactly?

[CN] Makes an unsure noise before shifting forms. His feathers are poking out every which way and are in such disarray that he's not sure where their supposed to go-

[Flowey] -Stares for a long moment before he bursts into laughter- Oh- Oh dear. Wow.

[CN] - Shifts back- Shut up! Firebird wants to go on a flight with me!

[Flowey] Here, here. Turn back. I'll show you how to fix them. I had to help my aide a few times.

[CN] Shifts back, being a pouty little puffed up bird-

[Flowey] Okay, lets start with the wings, hold one out. -Just picks him up and sets him in his lap.-

[CN] begrudgingly holds a wing out-

[Flowey] - Starts fixing his feathers on the wings, showing which were very out of place-

-Occasionally a bit of sand and dirt is released which had been stuck under the feathers which hadn't been helping-

[Flowey] -Just calmly continues adjusting and flicking bits of dirt and detritus away.- You know, if you learned to take better care of yourself as a bird, you wouldn't have to do this. -CN's starting to look like a bird again rather than a lump of feathers!-

[CN] Makes as close to a whine as he can-

[Firebird] -Lands quietly behind CN-

[Flowey] -Small chuckle- Seriously. You should never look that bad.

[CN] Little huffy flaps of his wings, completely not noticing Firebird-

[Firebird] -Long look at Flowey before back at CN-

[Flowey] -Shared look-

[CN] Notices that Flowey isn't looking at him and goes to follow the brines gaze. He makes an alarmed noise and prepares to take off-

[Flowey] -Closes his hands gently around the bird.- Oh no. No running off now. I'm almost done!

[Firebird] -Scuttles closer and nips one of Flowey's fingers- Let him go, I'll finish preening him. What even happened?

[Flowey] That's his story to tell, Firebird. -Grimacing at the nip!-

[CN] Long sustained noise as he squirms, there's still a bit of dirt on him and he releases some dust as he moves-

[Flowey] -Opens his hands with a sigh-

[CN] Quickly shifts back- It's nothing!

[Flowey] I do think you've used that one before, CN.

[Firebird] -Judgemental bird noises-

[CN] Is silent for a little bit before muttering something incomprehensible-

[Firebird] -Leans in- What?

[CN] Mumble- Tried- Mumbles- Stupid dirt- Mumble

[Firebird] ….Did.. Did you try to dust bathe? -Excited voice!-

[CN] - ... Yes... And it was stupid!

[Firebird] You messed up, didn't you? That's why Flowey was fixing your feathers.

[Flowey] Bingo!

[CN] Is just turning redder- Shut up! It's a stupid thing anyways!- He folds his arms and pouts

[Firebird] It's not stupid. You know what is stupid? Not bathing. So I'm proud of you, CN. You tried. You could have just told me, you know.

[Firebird] I'll show you how to do it the right way, come on. - takes to the air and leaves Flowey alone as he and CN go. - 

[Doc] Has taken a few steps out of the shrine with Izzy in hand and then suddenly freezes - ah shit... - they stay still for a long moment and watch the sand for any movement.

[Izzy] Is squinting against the glare of the sun on the sand-

[Six] -Wandering outside-

[Doc] Whoah! Six! Watch where you step! - They pull a small rainbow fruit from their inventory into one hand-

[Izzy] Rubs her face against Doc Not liking how bright the glare is- Ma...

[Six] -stops walking- Huh?

[Doc] Sorry Izzy- Moves carefully- You haven't met Pinwheel yet, have you? I totally forgot she'd been hanging out in this part of the desert. 

[Six] I dont believe so. -looks around -

[Doc] She's a smaller dragon with a head like a viper and bite that can kill you before you feel the prick. She likes to hide in the sand. Tell you what, I'm going to change so I'm not touching the sand, you stay put. - Xe swells up and up and changes into hir dragon shape while turning backwards. Izzy ends up on hir back, and xe's just above the ground, floating.

[Izzy] Starts getting fussy, she does not like this-

[Doc] Ohhh. Here- Xe moves smoothly over to Six and reaches down for her- Can you get on and hold Izzy? She can't hang on yet.

[Six] Yeah, I can do that. -looks up at Doc-

[Doc] Lifts her up with a paw. Sitting on Doc's back is about like sitting on a table. Mostly flat. - Hold my mane if you need too. The spirals won't shock either.

[Six] Will do. -picks up Izzy once she's settled down- Hello Izzy. -smiles-

[Izzy] Sucks on her fingers a little, still not sure-

[Doc] Heads out just over the desert and then towards the town- So what's up Six? Settling in okay?

[Six] I've been settling in just fine. Haven't been doing much other than walking around and exploring. -looks at Izzy-

[Doc] Ah, that's good. There's plenty to see, were you headed anywhere in particular? -At Izzy- Doing any better sweetie?

[Izzy] Is looking around for Doc, she has not made the connection that Doc is the dragon- Ma?

[Doc] Turns back- Yeah, I'm your mada.

[Six] Nope, I'm just exploring right now.

-They're closer to the town and a few villagers wave from the walls. Ruby gives them a slightly sarcastic salute

[Six] -looks at the villagers waving-

[Izzy] Is just confused and may start crying soon-

[Lie] Is outside her house, brushing down the animals in Beau's pen-

[Aether] Is figuring out how to throw a ball for Blake-

[Doc] At Six- If you haven't been into town they're all quite nice. Those are TLOT's villagers. - Heads around near Lie and loafs - Ah hey neighbor. - and then at Izzy- It's okay Izzy it's still me. 

[Blake] Very patient-

[Lie] - Oh, hey Doc! Just going for a fly?

[Six] They seem nice. -looking at Izzy- It's okay your Mada is here still.

[Izzy] Starts crying-

[Doc] Oh don't cry! Shoot. Here, Six can you hop off? [They're already hunkered down] Just leave her, I can get her.

[Six] -panics for a moment- Yeah! -puts Izzy down and proceeds to hop off Doc-

[Lie] Looks at Six- I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Lie

[Doc] Does a slow, eye-watering roll towards hir shoulders with the dragons head facing the crying child and reforms as hirself with Izzy in hir arms- Don't cry Izzy. It's still me. I'm here.

[Six] -Looks back at Lie- Nice to meet you, Lie, I'm Six. 

[Vine horse] Wanders over to the edge of the pen nearest them and watches Six with it's crystal eyes.

[Izzy] - Ma! Ma!

[Doc] See? I was here for you. Sometimes I can be big. It helps me keep everyone safe. 

[Blake] Eyeing Six - Boof?

[Aether] Throws Blake's ball maybe two feet and giggles-

[Blake] Makes a show of walking over to it and bringing it back to her with a bit of eyeroll.

[Six] -looks at Vine horse- Woah...what's that? -shes intrested -

[Lie] - My vine horse, Doc and I made it. My specialty is plants. And the little one running around our feet is my daughter Aether

[Izzy] Snuggle into Doc, she's still a little confused-

[Six] -takes a moment to admire vine horse- That's really cool. -looks down to look at Aether and a smile covers her face-

[Vine horse] Lips around the fence and gives it's flowered mane a little toss-

[Doc] You know your mom and nibling Yaunfen can do that too. I bet you'll think it's pretty cool when your older. - Over hir shoulder at Six- I just did the body, Lie is the one that brought it to life. I think that since TLOT helped us to become brines, a bit of his knack for giving life-force rubbed off on us. 

[Blake] Gives her an expression that's weirdly intelligent for a wolf, but stays protectively beside the small child.

[Aether] Waves a little at Six before taking the ball and throwing it again-

[Izzy] Is looking at the horses curiously, especially Beau since she's never seen an all white horse before-

[Unicorn] Snorts a bit and paws at the ground-

[Six] That's quite interesting. -smiles at Aether-

[Doc] Walks over to them- Say hi to auntie Lie and Aether Izzy. 

[Blake] Gets the ball again and places it delicately in Aether's hand [he really does have huge teeth]

[Aether] Smiles happily at Blake, fully entertained by this little game of fetch-

[Lie] - Hi Izzy!

[Izzy] Decides to become shy-

[Doc] At Six - Lie is also a healer, she just prefers a more organic approach. Her greenhouse is full to the brim with magickal flowers that do all kinds of things.

[Six] Flowers? That's a new one.

[Doc] Oh yes, the fruit I had earlier was an anti-venom we worked on together.

[Lie] - There's really only a couple you should avoid though

[Doc] Snickers and thumbs at the small fenced off patch and snoring chain chomp- Avoid those if you have any secrets. They can make anyone spill all the beans. 

[Six] -looks at the fenced off patch- Ah good to know.

[Lie] - There's also the general rule of avoiding any of the ones that have a lot of nectar unless you know what they are

[Doc] Well at least one of the two of that type is harmless.

[Lie] - Three

[Doc] Three? Why Lie! Did you make something new without sharing it with the rest of the class~

[Lie] - Not exactly?

[Izzy] Starts squirming wanting down-

[Six] -she's looking at them with an expression of confusion-

[Doc] Puts Izzy down. - You stay close to me, okay? And do tell Lie.

[Blake] Eyes the new child-

[Izzy] Starts crawling around a little-

[Aether] Looks at Izzy curiously, kinda remembering her-

[Lie] - Er... Well, it's... Kinda mostly lube?

[Doc] Grinning- You made a LUBE flower??? I think you should make a big batch of those and pass them around the village. You'll be the most popular brine on the server. 

[Blake] Sniff snuff Gives Izzy's hair a friendly lick-

[Six] What's "Lube"? -squints-

[Izzy] Makes a very startled face and fast crawls back to Doc, using their pants in an attempt to stand up and get higher than the wolf-

[Lie] - Well, currently Karla should have the only copy...

[Doc] Remembers the kids- It's for.... medical purposes. For preventing friction between body parts. -At Izzy- Aww, did Blake lick you? - Xe smooths her hair-

[Six] Oh?

[Aether] Starts heading for the koi pond-

[Lie] Gets nudged by Beau- Yes yes, I know, you're next

[Izzy] Little whine as she wavers a little, still not having the whole balancing thing down yet-

[Doc] Leans down to hold her hands and help her stand- Then you should make another. I can always copy it.

[Blake] Stays close to Aether-

[Aether] - Mommy! Ishies!

[Six] -Watches Izzy and makes a small smile-

[Lie] - Later? Maybe when I'm not as busy?

[Doc] Oh? Do you need help? Where's sourpuss anyway?

[Lie] - No, nothing like that. I'm just already working on giving most of the animals a nice grooming today. And I think CP got roped into helping Notch with something

[Aether] Tries climbing up onto the edge of the pond-

[Blake] Grabs her pants and holds firm- mmmmmrrrrr

[Doc] Still being playful - we could give the vinehorse a light raking?

[Lie] - No!

[Aether] Whines- Bla! No!

[Lie] - Oh dear...

[Blake] Little whine- 

[Doc] I think Blake would prefer you not play with the ishies. It scares them anyway.

[Six] -sees Aether and walks over to her- I don't think that's a good idea..

[Aether] Points- Ishies!

[Izzy] Little feet stomps-

[Doc] Chuckles- Do you want to try walking again or is it exercise time? - At Six - The koi are another collaboration. TLOT made them according to Lie's specs.

[Lie] - That was really more him, I just mentioned them...

[Six] That's cool too. -crouches down next to Aether- Yeah I see the ishies.

[Doc] I'm kinda missing him and Steve. I wonder how much longer they'll be gone...?

[Lie] - Shouldn't be much longer Doc. I just need to take Splender to Kore and check on things there before they get back, that way they can relax for a day or two when they get back

[Aether] Would crawl a bit closer to Six, but Blake still has a hold on her-

[Blake] Watching Six and not letting go until he's sure she won't fall in. 

[Doc] That's good.... and uh.... I have some news about your neighbor...

[Six] -looks at Blake- Looks like you have a protector. -reaches to try and bring Aether a little away from the pond-

[Aether] Kinda grabs onto Six a little-

[Lie] - Which neighbor?- Pulls out one of the cows ears for Blake- Blake!

[Blake] Cautiously lets her move the child. And then turns an ear- Urf? 

[Doc] Pinwheel?

[Lie] - Oh dear, what's going on with her?- She waves the treat towards Blake

[Six] -successfully moves Aether away from the pond- There we go. Lets not get wet now. -smiles-

[Doc] She's started laying eggs.... fortunately her and Crim haven't been intimate... yet.

[Aether] Smiles brightly and bounces a little, she's excited to meet this new person-

[Lie] - So watch my feet, got it

[Six] -Giggles at Aether's excitement- Nice to meet you too!

[Doc] And Aether's feet, Cp's feet, Blake's feet, and later maybe more then that. Pinwheel has wings so it's a fifty fifty shot whether the babies will too.

[Lie] - Good point, but I suspect Crim will be a good influence on the babies too

[Aether] Giggles and squirms a bit, looking for a toy because she wants to play-

[Izzy] Notices the clouds and gets one hand free from Doc to point upwards-

[Six] -watches Aether- What do you want?

[Lie] Looks over- She may want to play, you can chase her around a little, she loves doing that- She tosses the treat to Blake

[Doc] Follows her finger- Oh those are clouds. Maybe when you're bigger and you can hold onto me; I'll fly you up to look at them. - at Lie- I really hope so. I want Pinwheel to be happy. She scared my whole household the other day actually. Did you know she can get her whole body through just regular single doors???

[Blake] Nabs the ear and noms happily-

[Six] Alright! -stands up-

[Lie] - I'm sorry, she managed to do what?

[Aether] Gets a little too excited at the idea of playing with someone new as she's put down and sets herself on fire-

[Doc] She just.... she had a broken tooth and was looking for me, so she just opened a door and crawled into the castle. She snuck up on Yaunfen and gave them quite a fright.

[Six] Woah! She can light on fire?!

[Lie] - I would guess so, and yes Six, she gets that from her father

[Aether] Happy laugh and takes off running-

[Six] Nice! -looks at Aether- Oh no you don't! -starts going after Aether- I'm gonna get cha!

[Blake] Jumps up and runs after her- 

[Doc] I think now that people have really settled in and started raising families there's going to be a lot of weird intermixing of powers. Speaking of such - grins- Hey Six? I heard you met Steffan?

[Lie] - Or not if they take the berries- She turns to start brushing down Beau

[Aether] Runs towards the honesty blossoms, her fire extinguishing-

[Six] -slows down a bit and looks over at Doc- Oh! Yeah I did meet him.

[Doc] Sooo~ What did you think? And Lie... the berries are wet. Would that even work?

[Six] He seems nice.

[Doc] Good. He could use a~ Another friend. Besides Enderbro. Bro is a sweetheart but I know it's like babysitting a huge kid sometimes and it wears on him.

[Six] I don't mind making friends. Better to have friends then enemies, right?

[Doc] Absolutely. And I know he's been through a lot. I can tell you where he lives if you ever want to go bug him. - Points towards the horizon where the house is just barely visible.

[Lie] - He is really nice, he'll often help out over here whenever I need it, usually just asks for a diamond if its for an extended amount of time though

[Six] Yeah, I'm not one to bother others too much, but maybe I'll go hang out with him later on.

[Aether] Goes to the fenced honesty blossoms and picks one before hurrying towards Lie- Mommy!

[Lie] - Did you pick another flower Aether?

[Doc] He just likes diamonds. And you know I can always get you some if you need them. I've gathered you're not much into mining yourself. And Six, you can usually find him at the bar too. Sams a better cook then him.

[Lie] - It's okay, I can usually convince CP to spawn a few

[Six] Where's the bar?

[Lie] Points in it's general direction- When you go around my house you should see a massive building, that's the main library. The bar is a smaller building next to it

[Six] -nods- Got it.

[Lie] - And you're welcome to use the library as well

[Aether] Yawns a little-

[Izzy] - Ma?

[Doc] Just be advised, the second floor of the library is off limits to children. Just in case you're babysitting or something. Hmm? -brightly- What's up Izzy?

[Izzy] Giggles and stretches her arms up-

[Lie] - Are you getting tired Aether?

[Aether] - No

[Six] Ah, I see.

[Doc] Picks her up and gives her a hug- Was that enough standing for now? - at Lie- And she's learned one of her daddies favorite words. Hehe.

[Izzy] Little nod-

[Lie] Comes out of the horse pen and picks Aether up- I think you are, don't you wanna snuggle down all warm with Blake?- At Doc- And yeah, she just recently figured out that word

[Blake] Little yawn as well- 

[Doc] I expect you'll be hearing it a lot.

[Six] -smiles in amusement-

[Lie] - Oh I expect so too. Well it was very nice to meet you Six, but I think it's time for somebodies nap

[Six] You too. Hopefully I run into you again soon.

[Lie] - You're always welcome to visit

[Six] I might just come by and visit sometime then.

-It's days later and TLOT and Steve are both feeling much better and wander outside to see what Mort is doing. 

[TLOT] Is wearing the sunglasses even though it's a bit cloudy out.

[Mort] Is just scraping excess clay from his worktable [which has a layer of canvas stretched tightly over it's top.] - Oh hey guys? Feeling better?

[TLOT] Yes, the sky looks a bit ominous though. At least it's not so bright. 

[Steve] Watching Mort push up the curls of clay with a metal scraper. - That looks neat, it's so... delicate? 

[Mort] I guess it does? Wait, it's because it's hard to make small curls with just a few pixels, right?

[TLOT] True, you need at least five bits across to get a decent shape. 

[Mort] Can I ask you something personal?

[TLOT] Curious look- Perhaps? What is it?

[Steve] Also listening now. 

[Mort] Pretty much everyone I've heard speak of you guys tells me how much in love and lust you both are, have you attempted any... intimacy since you've been feeling better? 

[TLOT] Shares a slightly nervous look with Steve- Nooo... But I almost feel like... well it wouldn't feel good without my edges, you know? It's less friction right?

[Mort] Goes still. - What... edges...?

[TLOT] My... he makes a little cough realizing Mort probably doesn't have that equipment anymore - My uh... shaft. It's all rounded and smooth. 

[Mort] What on earth are you talking about?

[TLOT] Well I usually have a square peg, well more like a square rod really...

[Mort] Finished his thought - And Steve has a square hole. 

[Steve] Is just giggling softly at both of their embarrassment now. 

[Mort] Look... uh, it doesn't work like that out here. Round in round is fine, it'll still feel good. It might even be more intense. Just... just shut the door and I'll leave you to your privacy. But I really think you should give it a shot while you're out here anyway, just to say you've done it irl?

[Steve] Smiling - I could use a little adult time. 

[TLOT] Warming to the thought- Yeah... maybe I could too. Technically it's been quite some time since our last because of the time dilation and being knocked out for so long. Thanks Mort. - He cocks an arm for Steve to take- Shall we? 

[Steve] Yes please. 

-The two depart and nod politely at Stevie as he's coming out of the house and they go past to head back in-

[Stevie] After passing TLOT and Steve he looks around for Mort-

[Mort] Is sweeping the curls and chunks into a large plastic garbage can full of mucky water. The bits fall in with a lugubrious plop.

[Stevie] - Hey, craft day?

[Mort] Just cleaning up for now. But it could be more then that. I don't have quite enough greenware to run the kiln. At least Trender is ready. - He thumbs at the small annoyed looking statue. It's pretty damn accurate.

[Stevie] - I'm not sure what you mean by greenware...

[Mort] Oh um... When you make things from clay they generally go in the kiln... It's like a big furnace and you cook them twice at different temps. Greenware means you're done sculpting your piece and it's dry or drying waiting for the first round in the fire. 

[Stevie] - Oh, so it's like when we make glass or bricks

[Mort] Most likely. Clay makes bricks and sand makes glass. I have this stuff I can paint on the outside after the first firing and then run it again and it coats the piece in a thin layer of glass. It's really pretty and it's waterproof too.

[Stevie] - That's neat, I bet Doc or TLOT would experiment with that a lot if it were in game

[Mort] Actually... I bet TLOT would be really handy to have around during a firing. You take the stuff out while it's still super hot and if he can swim in lava, hell he could probably unload the whole batch bare-handed.

-There's the faintest sound coming from the house, it's certainly someone having an intense experience.-

[Stevie] Glances towards the house- I mean, I have seen him grab my brother when he's been in full on fire mode, and he's warm enough to calm Aether

[Mort] Sounds about right. I have to use these. - He pulls a pair of giant, thick leather gloves from a shelf near the kiln. 

-There's a bit of weird energy in the air, it's like a slight pulsing, and more little noises-

[Stevie] Sighs a little- Yeah, I know that feeling in the air

-YES YES YES-

[Mort] Laughs- Either they're having sex or Steve just really agrees with what TLOT's telling him.

[Stevie] - No, that's sex... It revs almost everybody up on the server whenever they do it there too

[Mort] That is some... potent energy... I wonder if it will affect the local wildlife? I'm glad both our cats are female. Sheesh...

[Stevie] - Who knows, probably- He puts his hand on the work table and a bit of frost forms

-There's a bit of a whoosh like a mild shock-wave and Mort jumps in surprise- fucking hell!??

[Stevie] - That would be TLOT and Steve

[Mort] His eye sockets are a bit wider then normal- 

[Dawn] Comes down from the cliff stairs and says a bit loudly in the yard- What the hell's going on down here? It feels like Woodstock.

[Stevie] - Again, TLOT and Steve

[Mort] Peeks out. - TLOT and Steve decided to have some intimate time. 

[Dawn] Her eyebrows make a spirited attempt to hide in her hair - Are we sure he isn't a reincarnation of some ancient fertility god?

[Stevie] - Probably not? I can't say for certain though...

[Dawn] Comes inside shaking her head- Geeze that brings back memories...

[Stevie] - Do I want to know?

[Dawn] Oh it's nothing complicated, the usual mystery religion rites. Bunch of priestesses get drunk, whip themselves into a religious frenzy - She's waving her hands a bit, her eyes sparkling with the excitement of long ago - Then they'd find some young man all alone, a shepard maybe~

[Stevie] Starts turning red and the bit of frost under his hand intensifies, exploding out a little- ...And then?

[Dawn] They'd rip him to bits with their bare hands. - She shrugs- Old religious rites were pretty wild. 

[Mort] Looks a tad disturbed. - Yikes...

[Stevie] - Yeah no, I'm glad that doesn't happen anymore...

[Dawn] Eh, the wine was good, and the mutton. Pardon an old lady for thinking fondly of simpler times. 

[Mort] Notices the ice and taps it curiously- Shouldn't this be melting? 

[Stevie] - Sometimes?

[Mort] Can you make it so it doesn't melt on purpose? 

[Dawn] That could be useful.

[Stevie] - I'm not sure... I've never tried

[Mort] That would be great if the fridge ever shorted out. 

[Dawn] You should try. Make a little piece and we'll just keep an eye on it and see how long it lasts. 

[Mort] Gets a plastic bucket and fills it with clean water - Try freezing it. Then you won't have to make the ice from scratch. 

[Stevie] Reaches for the bucket, focusing his power. The water inside certainly freezes, but also explodes a bit- Fuck- His hand is now stuck... Again

[Mort] Ooookay... Ice expands out here... I take it that doesn't happen in game? 

[Dawn] Are you okay? I mean, you're not going to lose circulation in your hand right?

[Stevie] - It expands? And I don't know, last time this happened brother had to melt me out...

[Mort] Well the kiln is super hot but if you get water on the bricks they'll explode. 

[Dawn] I have a blowtorch?

[Stevie] - So long as you don't burn me I don't mind you trying

[Dawn] I'll get it, hang on. - She heads for the house- 

[Mort] I still think the idea is sound, can you freeze things without touching them directly? 

[Stevie] - There's usually some trail leading to it...

[Mort] Maybe... I could pour it in a little trail to a puddle? 

[Dawn] Comes back with the blow torch and a striker, she's also wearing thick leather gloves.

[Stevie] - I mean, we can try, I've never really focused on freezing things afar to be fair though

[Dawn] Turns on the torch with a little whoooooosssh of air and clicks the striker in front of the stream of gas to light it. She turns the flame to a decent size lick of pure blue and white fire and holds it out. - I'll stay still, just make sure the drips go straight down to the ground-

[Stevie] Lifts his arm and holds it near the little blue flame- Let's hope this works- He's used to metal buckets so there's an instant smell of burning plastic

[Dawn] Coughs- 

[Mort] Ugh... kinda glad I don't have lungs anymore....

[Stevie] - Sorry! What is that?

[Dawn] Makes a face. - It's plastic. 

[Mort] If you go back far enough it's basically made from a coal byproduct and bunch of other stuff.

[Stevie] - Sorry, I'll get you guys a new bucket, one that won't make such a smell

[Mort] Well the only other thing I can use is metal, and that rusts. It has to be durable too in case I elbow it off the wheelbase accidentally. 

[Stevie] - I can get you one from the server, they don't rust- The plastic bucket is now a black melted mess over the ice

[Dawn] Turns the torch off. - Dammit.... 

[Mort] That would be nice! Thank you. We could try chipping it? You could try karate chopping Dawn's anvil?

[Stevie] - Where is it?

[Mort] It's in the corner- There's a cloth covered object about shin height next to the shed door-

[Stevie] Heads for it and pulls the cover off before raising his arm and smashing it down onto the anvil, there's definitely a crack from the ice and melted bucket, plus the anvil itself-

[Dawn] Gasps- !!!! - Her face looks pained- Ahhh! 

[Mort] HOLY SHIT

[Stevie] Looks at her a bit confused- Did I... Do something wrong?

[Dawn] Tiny voice, she looks a bit heart-broken- My.. anvil...

[Stevie] - I can get you another? We do make them in game...

[Dawn] Just walks outside with the blowtorch- 

[Mort] Oooh.... she's upset.... Just... leave her alone. I've seen that reaction before. She'll usually take a walk and blow off some steam. Seriously though, if she's ever mad at you and her eyes go all black like Markus's? Just fucking run. 

[TLOT] Comes outside in a better mood and ends up giving Dawn a wide berth as the woman angrily stalks into the jungle with a flurry of dead leaves in her wake. - Uhhh?

[Stevie] - Duly noted, hey TLOT

[TLOT] Hey! - notices the mess- What.. uh... Did I miss something? 

[Mort] Kinda. Where's your other half? 

[TLOT] Huge grin that shows off all his shark-like teeth - He's out cold. Just a tad worn out. Thanks for the advice.

[Stevie] - Kinda froze myself into a bucket? And melted their bucket... And may have broke the anvil a little...

[TLOT] Smiles knowingly - Would you like some help?

[Stevie] - Yes, please

[TLOT] He puts one hand under the icy chunk and lifts it up to get a good look at it before digging his fingers into it with his other hand, the pixels start to fall apart around Stevie's hand and then unravel into nothing before they even hit the floor-

[Stevie] - Thanks, now I just gotta replace the bucket and the anvil

[TLOT] I could just spawn a bucket? And... that's a small anvil.

[Mort] Well we did have to put it on a boat to get it here. They're rather heavy.

[Stevie] - Can you? A new anvil would be a good idea too...

[TLOT] Easy enough- He pulls out a cobble and flips it from #4 cobblestone to #325 empty bucket. - Do you want a new anvil or for me to fix the busted one? 

[Mort] Can you actually make a bigger one? 

[TLOT] Oh yes, Minecraft anvils are usually waist high.

[Stevie] - Thankfully, can't imagine working on something that small very often

[Mort] Takes the bucket- Nice. And yeah, lets go big. Dawn uses that to hammer out my scythe edge back to true before sharpening it sometimes. She' rather opposed to gas lawnmowers. 

[TLOT] Picks up the busted anvil and stores it away before taking out another cobble and flipping it to #145 anvil. 

[Mort] Wait! Is that rust proof too? 

[TLOT] What is... rust?

[Stevie] - Yeah, nothing in our game rusts. One of the humans explained to me what rust was some time ago

[Mort] Then just put it outside, she'll have more room to work. 

[TLOT] Okay. - He walks back out and finds a decent spot that's shaded by one of the garden trees before setting the huge chunk of iron down with a loud CLANG-

[Stevie] - Anything else you need?

[Mort] I don't even know. You guys are incredible really. 

[TLOT] So why did you have your hand frozen? Did someone startle you?

[Stevie] - Testing stuff actually

[Mort] Well initially we were just wondering if he could make ice that wouldn't melt. 

[TLOT] Oh, like packed ice?

[Stevie] - yeah, I mean, you saw how much it took for brother to get through that wall of ice that one day

[Mort] Well I guess that answers my question.

[Stevie] - Mort did have to explain to me that ice expands out here... He wanted to know if I could make it at a distance

[TLOT] Well... I don't have the same kind of powers as you and your brother, but I might be able to help you focus at least. I've got a lot of energy right now, lets have a little practice session.


	446. Monday Convention Prep

[CP] Scowls as he enters the office, it's once again a monday-

[Inari] Is standing in the the atrium watching Godmorgan bring in dozens of boxes with some reluctant help from Snorik-

[Dofta] Is so happy and tearing open boxes to look at things.

[Jeb] Having fun there?

[Dofta] I'm just... testing the new products!

[Godmorgan] - Hey, if your gonna be opening boxes you should go grab the folding tables!

[Inari] - I'm going to assume this isn't a normal activity?

[Dofta] Aw, but those are heavy!

[Jeb] Not usually no, this promotional con stuff and early prototype merch.

[Godmorgan] - And so are some of these boxes!

[CP] Pokes his head out of his office-

[Dofta] They're not heavy if you're just opening them.

[Jeb] Dofta.....

[CP] Just slips back into his office-

[Inari] - Oh that's right, Minecon is soon, isn't it?- She goes to peek in a few boxes

[Jeb] Yeah that's why they're around today. Jet-set Godmorgan paying the humble office a visit.

[Godmorgan] Shouting as he heads for the front door- I'M ONLY JET SET BECAUSE YOU KEEP SENDING ME PLACES!

[Inari] - Well this will certainly be an interesting Monday...

[Jeb] IT'S YOUR JOB.

[Dofta] Oh yeah, it is Monday isn't it? You should ask Cp to help you move stuff. He's stronger then any of us.8:07 PM[Inari] - I haven't seen him...

[Dofta] We'll it's not like he has a car and has to come in the front door. Check his office.

[Inari] - Um... I'm not sure...

[Jeb] I seriously doubt he'd hurt you. Unless you just don't know which door is his?

[Inari] - Well that too...

[Dofta] Gives her the directions-

[Inari] Nervously approaches CP's office and knocks on the door-

[CP] - Fuck off!

[Inari] Hurries back to the others- Yeah, he's here!

[Dofta] He told you to go die in a fire or something, didn't he?

[Inari] - He told me to fuck off?

[Godmorgan] Comes back with more boxes- Snorik should have the last couple boxes, where are the tables?

[Dofta] I'm on it. - She heads down the hall and taps on Cp's door-

[CP] - Fuck oooooooooooooff

[Dofta] Squeaks the door open a crack. - Cp? Can you help us for a little bit please? Can you grab some tables from the storage closet for me please? They're really heavy.

[CP] Do I actually have to?

[Dofta] It would be really nice if you did.

[CP] Loud groan-

[Dofta] Smiles- How's your family doing?

[CP] Opens the door and moves past her- Aether's learned no

[Dofta] Oh boy. I bet it's still cute though. And you get to see your little girl grief your wife a teeny bit. - She's leading him to the closet while she talks.

[CP] - Yeah except that's my job, not hers

[Inari] Watches them go by-

[Dofta] Ah she's little, they're always troublemakers at that age. - Gives Inari a bit of a thumbs up-

[CP] Opens the closet door and pulls the tables out, carrying them effortlessly into the atrium-

[Jeb] Thanks Cp- Anywhere is good. We just need room to set this stuff out.

[CP] Just throws them down onto the ground-

[Jeb] I kinda meant to set them up....

[Inari] Takes a few nervous steps away from CP-

[CP] - Do I really have to?

[Dofta] Cp.... Look, just set them up please. I'll get you some coffee. Do you want anything in it?

[CP] - I don't need any fucking coffee!- Kinda kicks the table

[Godmorgan] - I'll take coffee

[Dofta] Sighs- Of course you will.

[Jeb] You seem in a worse mood then normal Cp, something going on?

[CP] - A familiar problem for you, Aether learned no

[Jeb] Oooh yeah, that is tough.

[Dofta] Begrudgingly brings Godmorgan some coffee since she offered.

[Godmorgan] - Thank you Dofta

[CP] Finally puts the tables up before going into floating mode-

[Dofta] Happily unpacking everything. She pulls out a new version of the toy bow that's in enchanted colors and fires a foam arrow at Jeb's butt as he bends over-

[Jeb] HEY.

[CP] - Oh joy...

[Godmorgan] Is unrolling new posters-

[Lie] Comes back to Dawns island via the witches computer with Aether and Blake in tow- Anybody home?

-There's a bap bap bap from above and a vertical shadow in front of the big window that wasn't there before. -

[Lie] Heads towards the front door and carefully opens it to look outside-

[TLOT] Is standing outside looking up and there's a dirt nerd pole right in front of the house-

[Blake] Trots outside-

[TLOT] Oh! Hey Lie!

[Lie] - What are you doing?

[Stevie] Watching from a safe distance-

[Mort] From above- Just fixing some shingles!

[Steve] I'm helping!

[Lie] - Okay?

[Aether] Points up- No!

[TLOT] Confused - No what?

[Lie] - She's just loving the new word...

[Steve] Is that the last one?

[Mort] Yep we're done. I take it you're pretty eager to get home?

[Steve] Sorry...

[Mort] It's okay. I'm sure you'll come visit again.

[Lie] - That's why I'm here, everyone is missing you guys, but we have one pit stop along the way

[Steve] Is helping Mort get down safely and getting rid of the dirt-

[TLOT] We do? Lie.... please don't put me in crowd... I'm antsy as it is...

[Lie] - No, I promise, it's someplace completely safe

[Stevie] - It will feel good to get home...

[Dawn] Calls from a second story window- I will be sad to see you guys go though-

[Lie] - You know we'll always be back to visit! Help keep the pasta's from driving you nuts!

[Aether] Picks up a stick-Dr., 9:07 PM[Dawn] Heads downstairs-

[Mort] They've been quiet lately, I think they're just glad Slender is finally home.

[Lie] - Quiet enough to let the chickens out?

[Dawn] Comes outside with Samhedi in her arms. The rooster looks a bit more nervous then usual. - I wouldn't go that far.

[Aether] - Chickie!

[Dawn] Hello Aether.

[TLOT] So where are going? Or is it a surprise?

[Lie] - I think I'll leave it a surprise

[Steve] Now I'm nervous...

[Mort] Well it was good having you guys here.

[Blake] Giving Mort the stink-eye

[Aether] Runs over to Blake and tries to give him the stick-

[Stevie] - As nice as it's been to be high res, I am missing home, but thanks for housing us

[Blake] Takes it begrudgingly, but he's still staring at Mort.

[TLOT] I'm ready when you are then.

[Steve] Same.

[Lie] - I'm just going to use your computer, okay Dawn?

[Dawn] Be my guest Lie.

[Lie] - Thanks- She picks up Aether- Come on Blake, drop the stick- She heads inside with the others following and creates a portal using Dawns computer and is the first to slip through

[Blake] Spits it out.

[TLOT] Peeking a little-

[Lie] Is in CP's office, stealing a kiss from her husband in a surprisingly tender moment while he thinks they are alone-

[TLOT] Smiles-

[Steve] Also peeking and grinning.

[Stevie] - Well are we going?

[TLOT] Way to ruin the moment.

[CP] Notices them and growls-

[Lie] Puts Aether down- Oh calm down CP

[Aether] immediately heads for the atrium-

[TLOT] Comes through and reaches back to help Steve and Stevie.

[Blake] Runs after Aether-

[CP] - The fuck are you fuckers doing here?

[Lie] - Oh calm down CP, it's almost tradition now for those newly irl to come here

[TLOT] This is tastefully decorated. Though a bit austere.

[Steve] Where are we?

[CP] - The Mojang office

[Stevie] Is looking at most things with curiosity-

[TLOT] Really? -He reaches for the door- Is it... safe?

[Lie] - Yeah, Aether's already run out there

[Aether] Is wide eyed staring at all the toys set up on the tables-

[Dofta] Hello Aether!

[Jeb] Ah, some of our target audience. What do you think Aether?

[Lie] Gives CP a quick kiss on the cheek before following Aether out-

[Aether] Is bouncing a bit in excitement-

[Lie] Comes into sight- Well I think you guys just made her day

[Jeb] Is watching the ecstatic child with a fatherly smile- Well if she's excited it means we're on the right track.

[Dofta] Waves-

[Aether] Points- Eep!

[Lie] - Hey so uh, brought some more company too...

[Dofta] Really? Who is it?

[Lie] Steps aside so they can see the trio that followed her-

[Aether] Runs in front of the tables wanting to see everything!

[Dofta] Takes a second since TLOT and Steve are still both without their usual armor, but she recognizes Stevie quite quickly- Hey! You guys came out!

[Jeb] Gives them a nervous smile. - hey...

[Stevie] - Yeah, we came out

[Aether] Finds a rainbow colored sheep and makes a very happy noise-

[Inari] Is eyeing the newcomers nervously-

[TLOT] Walks over closer to Jeb and gives him a look-

[Jeb] You're not still mad are you? -and then quieter- Please don't hit me again.

[TLOT] You're still not my favorite person by any stretch, but I'm not mad.

[Jeb] Relieved sigh-

[Steve] Regards Inari- Hey.... who's she?

[Inari] - Uh... The new person still getting used to this?

[Aether] Grabs the rainbow sheep and runs it over to Jeb- Eep!

[Jeb] Breaks eye contact with TLOT to look down between them - Yup, that's an eep.

[Steve] Oh, okay. - He gets a little closer and sticks out a hand- I'm Steve.

[Inari] Carefully takes it- Inari

[CP] Follows them out but is stalking his brother-

[Steve] Gives her a gentle handshake and lets go- And this is my husband Herobrine the Lord of Tears.

[TLOT] TLOT is fine, it's less confusing.

[Inari] - Sorry if I seem a little off, I'm still getting used to this whole thing

[CP] Pounces his brother-

[Stevie] Shrieks and there's a small explosion of ice-

[Steve] Yeah, me too. Being irl is a bit overwhelming... Cp! Dammit.

[TLOT] Eyeroll-

[Lie] Just sighs-

[Stevie] - Brother!

[CP] Laughing-

[Aether] Spots a not yet unpacked box of merch-

[TLOT] Speaking of such, are we going home from here Lie?

[Lie] - Yeah, we will be

[Aether] Rustle rustle-

[TLOT] Gets a little too close to Jeb before dramatically taking off his sunglasses and suddenly re-equipting his cloak and armor with a huge flourish that scares Jeb-

[Jeb] Staggers back and falls butt first into a box of packing peanuts- FUCK.

[CP] Snickers-

[Lie] Sighs again- Griefers, all of you

[Aether] Goes running by with something fabric dragging on the floor behind her-

[Steve] We have been missing our gear... It was too hot to wear while we were acclimating. - He puts his bone and diamond armor back on, but pauses to inspect his skull helm. The six little touchies buzz happily in the eyeholes and one wanders out to fly lazily around Inari's head-

[Dofta] I think someone picked a favorite~

[Lie] - Aether? What do you have?

[Aether] - No!

[Inari] Raises a hand to offer a perch for the touchie- What is this?

[TLOT] Helps Jeb up and smiles as he ineffectually tries to brush the static-y peanuts off.

[Steve] Lie says they're like bees? TLOT makes them. He can give life.

[Touchie] Lands on her hand with tiny tickly feet. It's little front pinchers are clearly visible.

[Lie] - Dofta? What does she have?

[Inari] - Create life?

[Godmorgan] Walks by- Judging by the colors? Aether has a kigirumi, one of the kids ones

[Steve] Yes. He usually sticks to small things, but his blood heals too.

[TLOT] Comes over- Are you talking me up my lamb?

[Dofta] Can I try it on her???

[Steve] only credit where credit is due-

[Lie] - Sure, go ahead

[Aether] Is giggling-

[Stevie] - And of course my niece likes to make as much mischief as her father...

[Dofta] Grabs a box and says- Come on Aether, lets go in the breakroom-

[Blake] Follows with a suspicious look-

[Aether] Looks over at Lie-

[Lie] - Go on, Auntie Dofta has something for you

[Inari] - This is so much to take in...

[TLOT] I feel similarly but from the other direction. I'm so used to a simpler world.

[Dofta] I'm just going to help you try that on. 

[Aether] Runs after Dofta-

[Inari] - I suppose coming from the other direction would be overwhelming as well...

[TLOT] But I should make good on my husband's bragging-

[Touchie] Lifts off her hand and lands on the table instead, just looking for colorful things to touch-

[TLOT] Fusses around in his inventory and comes up with a very flat sprite of an apple and another of a stick. He sets them down on the table and starts gently snapping them apart like lego bricks-

[CP] - Ummm, things shouldn't be flat coming out of your inventory TLOT...

[Godmorgan] Spots the food and an idea starts forming-

[Inari] - That looks so odd, and that sound is a little harsh

[TLOT] I can't work with it if it's not flat Cp. I think I have to place it as a full item before it can translate to high definition?

[CP] Spawns an apple, it's fully formed and not flat in his hand- No?

[Stevie] - Original seed differences?

[Steve] Probably, like the nasty potions?

[TLOT] Rearranges the pieces into a small red and brown bird, before gingerly picking it up. He pinches his tiny and still strangely unfamiliar, nose with one hand and sheds a tear on the little bird. It stirs sleeply and fans it's wings before looking around.

[Jeb] Very wide eyed-

[Inari] - Oh wow! It's actually breathing!

[Lie] - Guess the office has a pet now

[TLOT] Looks smug, He lets the little bird down and it hops around on the table a bit before trying a short flight to the top of a box of Minecraft-themed legos.

[Steve] Gives his mate a kiss, he's so proud.

[Jeb] Sneaks over to look- It's really.... that is a live bird. What the actual fuck.

[Lie] - It's one of TLOT's specialties, making life

[Godmorgan] - You know, that is something the fans might like...

[TLOT] Eyebrow- You want me to make birds for them?

[Godmorgan] - No, the food. The fans might find it entertaining to actually eat "Minecraft" food. They won't actually believe it's from the game, but if it looks the part...

[TLOT] Oh, you want it to look blocky? I can do that. What would you like?

[Dofta] Emerges from the breakroom hey guys, check this out-

[Aether] Comes running out in a Blaze kigirumi-

[Lie] - Awwww, Aether! You look adorable!

[Godmorgan] - If it's not a problem for you, but we'd need a lot of it. A lot of people come to Minecon...

[CP] - Yeah well that's your problem

[Jeb] Actually you are an employee. You should go too.

[TLOT] Volume is no problem. Just give me a list. I can make up some trunks of stacks, they keep things hot or cold indefinitely.

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, aesthetically that would look good too- He's thinking over everything now

[CP] - Why?

[Jeb] Because there's a surprise in the last batch of patch notes and it would certainly hype up the fans.

[CP] - Hype them up how?

[Aether] Runs over to CP- Daddy!

[CP] Automatically picks his daughter up-

[Lie] - Is that nice and warm Aether?

[Aether] Nods-

[Jeb] Folds his arms smugly- I guess you'll have to look at it yourself.

[CP] Irritated eye twitch before flicking open a screen and scrolling through- OH YOU FUCKER!

[Lie] - CP please remember you are holding our child

[TLOT] Alarmed - What is it???

[CP] Flicks the screen over to TLOT so he can read-

[TLOT] Shivers as he sees the words and looks away so Cp doesn't see the few tears that escape his eyes.

[Steve] Reads it as well with a little gasp and takes his mate in hand, hugging him while he composes himself.

-At the end of a string of bug fixes and mob adjustments are two words that impact TLOT like a ton of bedrock- "Added Herobrine"

[CP] - So in other words, we should expect a fuck ton of summoners to go off

[Lie] Reads it as well- Are you guys sure about this? Not that we don't appreciate it

[Jeb] Less then you'd think. People changed the summoner designs for mods and stuff and the original one that actually works isn't nearly so well known anymore.

[Stevie] - I wonder how that will effect the other brines who have been hiding? Would that make them a bit more present?

[Jeb] I guess we'll see. Once people start noticing we'll leak that they're an ultra rare neutral mob. I'm anticipating a lot of people just trying to get good screenshots.

[TLOT] Has composed himself and takes a steadying breath.

-The little bird flies into the tree in the middle of the atrium and chirps-

[Aether] Starts snuggling into CP-

[Godmorgan] Starts pulling out nightlight prototypes-

[Lie] - Oh no, Enix and Octagon... They're gonna get bombarded...

[TLOT] They're already so busy. I hope their server can handle the traffic.

[CP] - And we care why?

[Steve] What's this we stuff Cp? Since when do you care?

[CP] Flips Steve off-

[Lie] - Calm down CP, anyways there's one thing I figured you guys would want to see TLOT

[TLOT] What is it?

[Steve] He-he

[Lie] - The mainframe, the place our world exists

[TLOT] Gives her a curious look-

[Lie] Motions for him to follow and goes down the hall to the mainframe-

[Godmorgan] Starts turning on the nightlights and watching the oscillating lights to make sure they work. He's particularly fond of the sheep one since it will be a Jeb sheep-

[Aether] - Eep!

[TLOT] Follows her into the dimmer room, it's humming with fans and banks of wires and junction boxes, his eyes widen as he looks around and sighs. His hands reaching out to hover over the main terminal-

[Steve] Hushed as if he were in a temple- This is amazing-

[TLOT] Reverently- We are so few compared to those who use empty skins to play... but I can feel my brothers and even a few sisters [!]

[Lie] - Maybe next time your here you should bring Flux and Notch, they can make everyone see the connections between worlds, maybe you can help point out where the brines are?

[Jeb] In the doorway - well we do keep track of them. We are supposed to be keeping a census. Though it's much easier with Dofta designing the NOTCHs. They're much milder and more helpful then they used to be.

[Lie] - True, that's always a plus

[Stevie] - To think so many worlds are contained in a single space...

[Jeb] It's another reason this is a locked office. It's a lot to protect.

[TLOT] Turns to look at him and his eyes are brightly lit in the shadow of his helm- And we trust you'll continue to be worthy of the task.

[Jeb] Swallows- Yes. I will be.

[Lie] - Come on, we should be getting home


	447. Blaze Return, Mirror Mirror

-Blake, the blaze general is sitting in one of the common rooms of the barracks with a cup of hot alcohol in front of him. His thoughts are clouded with concerns as his finger skims the rim of the cup. Winston enters and quickly notes his fellow generals condition-

[Winston] - Blake? Is everything alright?

[Blake] - I am thinking I will need to speak to the Master about my charges soon...

[Winston] - What's wrong?

[Blake] - Well, although I am grateful that the time frame the Master gave me to get them into shape has slipped his mind, I just... I can't seem to get it through their heads that they have a job now. I had hoped that by now I would have at least been able to put them on short patrols, get them used to the work, but...

[Winston] - They are still far too focused on their play...

[Blake] - Plus they played that stupid game of not talking for so long, and not informing me of their needs and ages, that most certainly didn't help

[Winston] - So you are considering asking the Master to take them back?

[Blake] - Yes... I have tried so hard to get these blazes to learn and have the opportunity to have a good life here, under the Master's safety, but they keep throwing it away. I'm almost at the point where's I'd be more willing to assist you and Endrea rather than keeping an eye on my own kind

[Winston] Leans back against the counter in the room a little- I can see you've been considering this for some time...

[Blake] - Indeed... I'm at the end of my patience. I've tried so hard to let them know that although play and games can be important at times, more often than not something more serious is what's needed, but they just don't seem to get it!

[Winston] - Would you like me to speak to the Master for you?

[Blake] - No, they are my responsibility, I will speak to him myself. However, may I ask a favor of you?

[Winston] - Certainly

[Blake] - Will you keep an eye on them while I speak with the Master? I don't know how long the conversation with him will take

[Winston] - Certainly

[Blake] - Thank you

-The little pack of blazes have congregated in one room of the barracks and are talking quietly. They're all developing a reddish cast rather then the normal blaze yellow and none of them look terribly happy.-

[Winston] Goes to check on them as Blake searches for their Master. It isn't long before he finds them- Ah, here you are

-Some of them look up but no one really says anything-

[Winston] - Is everything alright?

[Burnt] Little sad sniffle-

[Twirl] Not really. We're cold. Especially our youngest.

[Winston] - Then why don't you go to the lava pool in the bathhouse?

-There's some exchanging of quiet looks- 

[Spin] It's not warm enough...

[Winston] - Not warm enough?

[Flambe] Has a very unsure air- 

[Burnt] Very very quietly- I wanna go home....

[Winston] - Well... There is actually a chance of that happening...

[Smolder] Hopeful but not wanting to sound to eager - Really?

[Winston] - It depends on how soon Blake can speak with the Master and the Master's input. But Blake is putting in a request that you be sent back

[Twirl] We didn't want to seem ungrateful...

[Cinder] We like your family- 

[Spin] -But we all... we... we just want to go back.

[Winston] - You do realize that if you go back you will most likely have to stay in the Nether, the Overworld would absolutely not be safe in any way

[Twirl] We want to be in the Nether. 

[Spin] I miss the warmth.

[Burnt] The rain is scary.

[Winston] - Well, once Blake returns I will give this input to the Master as well

[Flambe] Thank you Winston.

[Winston] - You're welcome

[Zly Wilk] - is at the castle with Lazur, looking for Doc.

[Doc] Has made a mess on the floor of the vine room, they're taking a stab at organizing the chests but not really making any progress. There are books and other random things EVERYWHERE. 

[Lh] Has found a feather and is having a blast rolling around with it.

[Lazur] -looks around at the mess with a brief flash of a panic attack before composing herself

[Zly Wilk] Uh... Hey Doc, bad time?

[Doc] No, not really. I know this is a futile activity but I still attempt it now and again.

[Zly Wilk] I see... Lazur and I were discussing going back to our old server, see if we can get Eset's body recovered. It's been weighing on me for a while now, even if we can't resurrect him, I'd like to do right by him with a proper burial. We could use some help, but at the very least we'd need someone who can make a portal.

[Doc] I hadn't forgotten about that. I enlisted Slenderman's help, but I had to wait for him to return from looking for a few items he deliberately threw away aeons ago.

[Lazur] Slenderman? Wow. Hopefully you didn't have to trade away too much in exchange for that kind of favor.

[Doc] No, it's not like that. He knows I have his back when things go sideways with his father. And we're not trying to do anything except a smash and grab anyway. His emp is basically a digital wrecking ball.

[Zly Wilk] and he may gain another ally if Eset is resurrected. Is there anyone else who was going on this expedition? I'm not proud of the genocide I committed on that server, or eager for you to see what I've done, but I'm putting my pride away in the hopes of atoning for my past mistakes.

[Doc] I guess we could ask Cp... he's always up for collateral damage. - They make a quick sweep around and dump things back into boxes, accidentally sucking up a few random items as they go. 

[Lazur] I'm sure he hasn't had much chance to do so since he became a father.

[Doc] Agreed- They type out a brief message to him in the chat-

[CP] Long mental groan- Fine, lemme tell Lie

[Doc] Smiles- That was easier then usual. Is there anything specific I should be prepared for?

[Zly Wilk] Just.... prepare yourself mentally for a pretty desolate place by your standards. Honestly I'm hoping that the server is dead. Everything there should have been killed off. If the virus did survive, it's a nasty one. Don't let it touch you. if you get infected you're better off ending yourself while you still have control. It's one of the reasons I insisted on using an IRL space barrier to protect this server.

[CP] Teleports there with Lie- Oi fuckers! Where are you?

[Doc] In here!- Grimaces- Then I'm glad I've already hidden a chunk of myself away here. Just in case. -Calls downstairs- Deerheart?

[Deer] Comes up from the bedroom with a sleepy Izzy- Yes?

[Lie] Leads CP into the vine room- Hey guys

[Lazur] Hi Lie, CP. 

[Doc] Deerheart... I'm about to head into something pretty dangerous... - Xe takes her into an embrace, gently with the baby in the center- Remember what I told you. About the box under the bed. I love you.

[Deer] - That bad?

[Lazur] We're hoping not, Deerheart, but the potential is there.

[Doc] There's a chance, yes. And Cp? You should leave Lie's heart here.

[Lie] - We've already handed both of our spare hearts to Notch, as well as Aether

[Doc] Both?

[Lie] - I'm coming too, Zly and Lazur helped us with Harvestman, it's only fair that we both give them the same support back

[Zly Wilk] Thank you. It means a lot. 

[Doc] Thank you. I guess it makes sense that the three of us should go, since we all have the recursive code just in case. And Cp, you'll love this. Take at least one stack of TNT and a trigger. Just in case.

[CP] Grins and spawns said items into his inventory-

[Doc] OH! And one more thing - They dig in a trunk and pull out a large bottle of amber colored liquor. - Can't leave this when Slender is involved.

[Lie] - Slender's involved?

[Doc] He agreed to help when I brought it up quite some time ago. So we should probably go to the manor first.

[Zly wilk] Oh yes, we've both got a couple bottles ourselves.

[CP] - Shall I open the way?

[Zly Wilk] Please do. I'm anxious to get this over with.

[CP] Flicks open a way leading straight to the living room-

[Polybius] Half- jumps off the couch- Hey! Get outta the way! You're gonna make me lose!

[Doc] Quickly skitters out and to the side- Sorry!

[CP] - You have another screen on your fucking face dipshit!

[Polybius] Yeah and I'm using it to yell at you blockhead!

[Zly wilk] -smirks and takes his time getting out of the way of the TV, opening his coat as he pretends to stretch.-

[Polybius] Chucks the tv remote at Zly-

[Lie] Stands nervously to the side-

[Doc] I'm just gonna... I'll go look for Slender-

[Lazur] - rolls her eyes and snatches the remote out of the air before even Zly can react and tosses it back to the couch.

[CP] Still holding the portal open just to annoy Polybius-

[Polybius] Throws an open bag of chips at her so they go everywhere- Fuckers!

[Slender] Is in his office-

[Doc] Knocks politely-

[Slender] - Come in

[Doc] Peeks in- Hey... Are you busy?

[Slender] - Doctor, do you need something?

[Doc] Remember I was saying I could use some help for a possible rescue mission? If you've recovered... my cohorts are concerned about leaving it any longer.

[Slender] - I see, I suppose I am recovered enough

[Doc] Then everyone else is downstairs when you're ready.

[Slender] Stands up- Then let us go

[Zly wilk] -is quietly trying to not show his anxiousness - How's the new girl fitting in?

[Polybius] Grins- She's fine, developed some nice poltergeist abilities actually.

[Slender] Strides into the room, glancing over everyone there and counting how many bodies he's going to have to keep track of-

[CP] Straightens up a little in Slender's presence-

[Zly Wilk] Good... good.... nice that she's somewhere she can fit in and belong.

[Doc] Now it's just a short trot through the jungle. Dawn has the tower in her house.

[Zly Wilk] Notices slender and snaps to attention. 

[Lazur] also straightens up, focused on the slenderbeing.7:40 PM[Lie] Presses closer to CP-

[Slender] - Let us go then, I can keep contact with those of you who need it while in the dead zone

[Doc] Oh yeah.... that... Best to get it over with-

[Slender] Leads them out of the house, letting Trender know that he's once again in charge of the house. He places a tendril on most of the group as they enter the dead zone-

[CP] Keeps a hold on Lie-

[Doc] Is trying not to look around too much since the Dead Zone isn't exactly a cheerful place. Xe does briefly give into curiosity though and cricks hir neck backwards so the bare skin at the base of hir neck contacts the tendril. Just wondering what it feels like when xe's not in full-panic mode-

[Zly Wilk] - is focusing on what they are about to do and trying to ignore the surrounding Dead Zone -

[Doc] Waits until the scenery looks a bit more normal to use hir carrot phone- Hmm? Oh... yeah I guess you do have to do that sometimes... No, I can get in. It's where we stashed it right? No I won't plug it in anywhere in the house. In the shed? Okay. Thanks.

[Slender] It doesn't take long before they are out of the dead zone and he removes his tendrils- Death's daughter, I presume?

[Doc] Hangs up- Yeah, she's actually at work. But I can get into her house and I know where the tower is.

[Slender] - Then we should work quickly to not be intruding for long

[Lazur] Wait... the tower was there the whole time?

[Doc] Well... yes. This is a perfect safe place for it. It's practically a tech-free zone. It's not like someone might come all the way out here to burgle her house.

[Zly Wilk] Good point. I knew you had it stashed someplace safe IRL, but never really thought about where.

[Lie] - I don't think this island is even officially marked on the maps...

[Doc] Technically it's her private property and has been for at least a 100 years, so likely not. - The house comes into view and Doc trots ahead and goes up on the porch before using hir phone to come out of the tv on the other side of the front wall. The phone drops on the porch with a soft thump and there's the sound of someone rummaging in a closet before xe comes out the front door with the tower in both hands- Easy enough. - Xe stoops to retrieve hir phone and makes hir way carefully down the old wooden steps.

[CP] - Let's get this show on the road

[Doc] I'm doing it! - Xe goes into the shed and unplugs Mort's potters wheel from its extension cord before plugging in the tower. They take it outside and set it on the anvil before turning it on. The piece of old tech comes back to life with a soft whirr of fans and bit of green light around the power button-

[Lie] Takes CP's hand and squeezes it a little, she's very nervous about doing this-

[CP] Lifts her hand to his lips to give it a gentle kiss- You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you

[Zly Wilk] -deep breath- Now all we need is a portal in. 

[Doc] I'll do it. - The extend their hands and open a wide portal, tall enough to admit Slender as well- Jack, 8:02 PM- The group enters the ruined server to the stench like hot wires and burned circuitry. Their resolution goes down to almost 8 bit, then shoots back up to near IRL detail with sickening quickness, and occasionally flickers back to a lower resolution in lines that roll down their bodies like a bad horizontal hold on an old television.

[Lie] - Oh... Oh that feels really weird...

[CP] - The resolution needs to make up it's damn mind...

[Doc] Makes a face- That's not good.... Can you give us a hint where we should go?

[Slender] There's a slight bit of interference just along his body from his suppressed EMP-

[ Zly Wilk] – pulls the watch from the pocket of his waistcoat. He double clicks the icon on the watch case with his thumb and it suddenly encased in a column of light that descends upon him from above. The column obscures him for a moment before dissipating. When it does, he is now clad in all black. The outfit resembles his normal attire, except simplified and futuristic looking, the trim on his coat is now a glowing strip of yellow energy, and his other garments have similar glowing trim and accent pieces. A black rin-like disc sits on a flat knob shaped mount on his back between his shoulder blades. It Is likewise accented with a strip of glowing circuitry. At his hip sit two short, slightly bent metallic rods with a yellow diode at the end of each pointing at the ground, and finger ridges at the other end, similar to a bike grip.

[Lazur] – Double taps the icon on her belt and is transformed similarly. –– she looks at her companions in their regular attire and shrugs guiltily– Sorry…… the server should be dead so it shouldn’t be an issue.

Spread before them is a scene of total ruination: A massive city-like landscape surrounds them. All around, obsidian structures that were once sleek and elegantly simple were now reduced to rubble and ruin. The light around them is red hued and the sky above them is constantly moving in chaotic glitched lines and blocks of sickening purples, pinks, and greens. Partial lines of code and strings of binary ones and zeros flash across the sky sporadically like lightning. They are on the outskirts of the Grid, where the ruined buildings still hold a semblance of their original design. Thin tracks of circuitry intended to route power thought the structures still occasionally flicker with a white light like broken neon. The closer they look towards the center of the grid, the more pronounced the damage is; buildings are no longer standing, and debris radiates out from the center as if thrown by an enormous shock wave. At the very center of the destruction stands a tower sticking out from a massive circular citadel. The tower is topped by an observation dome that is mostly obliterated. 

[Lazur] –Points to the tower – There… that’s where we need to go. That’s where we had our last showdown with the Virus.

[Lie] - I could use my vines to help clear some of the debris?

[Zly Wilk] might want to skirt around as much as we can. Don't want to activate any remaining defense protocals.

[Doc] That's okay. I like my clothes as is. And if I get too frustrated I may transform and start just knocking things down anyway. I don't like this at all. It reminds me of some futuristic horror games I accidentally stumbled into during my wandering days... The complete lack of.... well DIRT. Is upsetting enough.

[Slender] - I'd offer to teleport, but my EMP may just collapse everything

[Doc] Yeah, please save that for when we've gotten what we came for. - Xe looks around-

\- a flash goes across the sky and they feel a strange sensation in the air. -   
[Zly Wilk] … speaking of.... oh boy. Doc, CP? try to make an opening back IRL?

[CP] - Okay?- He tries and frowns as nothing happens

[Doc] Attempts it and then makes a panicked face- what the fuck? Oh yeah... I'm not leaving a single thing standing. This is beyond wrong.

[Lazur] Shit. ok... the server reactivated quarantine mode. nothing in or out. We get to the tower and I should be able to deactivate it. But in the meantime an EMP would be the worst thing that could happen.

[Slender] - I understand

[Doc] Then lead on-

[Lazur] - accesses her recently unlocked weapons file, and produces a long staff weapon tipped with a katana like energy blade. At the hilt of the sword blade, a blue diode points down the back of the blade toward the tip. Barely perceptible finger ridges form grips near the blunt end of the staff.

[Zly Wilk] – put his hands down by his sides and the metal rods float up into his hands, he holds them pointing down and away from himself, ready to swing them up at the first sign of trouble. – I used to use these to focus my energy blasts. Keyed to my code, they’re as harmless as a drinking straw without my energy to power them.... ok... lets go.

\- As they begin walking, they come across shapes scattered in the streets like half melted statues: some humanoid looking, others grotesque, and all seeming to be frozen in poses as if locked into battle.

[Lie] Presses close to CP- Uh, yeah I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep for awhile...

[Zly Wilk] - The inhabitants of this server, they fought right up till the end. Even though they were all mostly infected, and knew they couldn’t leave, they fought…. – he gestures to one of the larger shapes – Sadly they were mostly fighting their own people at that point. Former friends, lovers, family… all corrupted by the virus, Bose, and turned into drones and minions to do his bidding.

[Doc] At first xe doesn't want to look at the figures, but then begins to swing hir hands, melting them entirely with hir powers and mumbling something under hir breath. Only Slender's preternatural hearing catches the whisper of Azrael amongst hir words. - Rest now...

[CP] Is scanning their surrounding- Does this virus have a specific form or state that we should be looking out for as we go?

[Zly Wilk] Humanoid, but hulking, thru give Slenderman a run for his money on height.

[Doc] That should be easy to spot then.

[Slender] Scoffs a little- True height or this height?

[Lazur] well, that height for scale. You've seen the larger 'lumps' back there that almost came up to your neck.

[Doc] Whips around in realization- You can get bigger can't you??? I saw Offender lose his temper and swell up.. holy shit...

[Slender] - Yes, for me at least I can get about ten feet taller

[CP] - And it's not something you want to see

[???] -a voice, ghostly and distorted from behind them – You’ll pay for that you son of a bitch! – they turn to see the flickering form of a man. He is dressed in a black body suit with glowing circuits. As they watch, he takes the disc from his back, the edge glows bright with energy, he flings it at the wavering image of a hulking creature seemingly made of tarry sludge shot through with glowing green veins of energy. The disc cleanly cuts off the arm of the creature. It roars in pain as the disc boomerangs back to the program. He races at the creature, using the disc in his hand as a slicing weapon. The creature rears back and it’s other hand forms into a claw. It thrusts it forward and pierces the chest of the attacking program. With a pained gasp, the program starts to dissolve into tiny cube-like voxels. The pair disappears then the scene plays out again like a video loop. The air is suddenly filled with the sounds of grief and strife as various grisly scenes play out around them.

[Zly Wilk] - aims his weapons around - what the fuck?

[Doc] Old recordings? And Cp... I won't mind seeing it if he's fighting on our side. 

[Lie] - A memory?

[Lazur] – scanning their code – They’re not…. real? I am getting trace amounts of consciousness, but they read more like an animated gif file than actual beings. 

[Zly Wilk] – relaxes his grip on his blasters and they float back to their invisible mounts at his hips - My god…. the server must be trying to repair itself now that it’s powered back up. If it’s trying to load a snapshot that happened during the battle, it’s forcing them to relive the last moments of their lives over and over….. We have to stop this. Lazur, can you hone in on Eset? 

[Lazur] -Nods and takes from her inventory a shiny black ring similar to the discs they are currently wearing. She holds it out flat like a plate in one hand, passing her other hand over the hole in the center. A display of code flickers to life in the air over the disc. She makes some quick adjustments then closes the display. The disc flashes to life. She flings it as hard as she can. It arcs out, then adjusts it’s course, flying toward the tower, leaving a faint wisp of glowing light in the air. – Let’s hope this works….

[Zly Wilk] That was the disc Eset was wearing when he got killed. Unlike the ones worn by native beings of this server, it’s not a true identity disc. But since it was his throwing weapon, it should fly back to his body if it’s still there. Lazur can follow it’s homing beacon.

[Doc] Well you should have let me copy it then before you threw it! - Hurries after it-

[CP] Follows, his own weapons slipping into his hands-

[Slender] Brings up the rear of the group, making certain nobody is left behind-

[Lazur] I can let you copy the scanner? - runs to keep up with doc -

[Doc] Turns and clicks on it and then there are two- Thanks. I assume it bleeps when there's stuff?

[Lazur] yes. and will cook an egg at 20 feet so keep away from henhouses when we get back. follow the dings, they'll get faster as you get closer. 

[Doc] Hah. Smartass. Just try and keep up-

[Lie] Looks up at the imposing tower that is drawing closer- I hope this goes well...

The group makes their way through the maze like ruined cityscape. A chunk of building falls from above and crashes down, the group scatters and are separated.

[Doc] Is following the sound of the device with a grim determination-

[CP] - Lie! Damnit Doc! Stop!

[Lie] Coughs as some of the dust clears- CP?

[Zly Wilk] Shit.... everyone ok?

[Doc] Stops moving- What?

[Lie] Finds herself with Zly and Lazur- Yes?

[CP] Motions to the giant chunk of building separating the group-

[Doc] Should I try to get rid of it? We're both following the same signal, right? Shouldn't we end up in the same spot?

[Zly Wilk] - we should keep moving... if more building falls we could be in a lot of trouble.

[Slender] - No, I don't believe we should waste time on that

[CP] - But... Lie

[Slender] - Has her own powers to protect herself Herobrine, put trust in your queen

[Lie] Mentally to CP- I'm fine, make sure Doc doesn't get too distracted by the signal... I'll be back with you soon- She turns towards Zly and Lazur, pulling out her own bow and knocking an arrow, just in case

[Lazur] - consults the scanner - this way!- as the trio runs, Lie lags behind slightly. A large razor thin mirror like device pops out of the ground in front of the startled brine. The blade is semitransparent, and highly reflective. Lie sees a dark reflection of herself in the broken and spiderwebbed surface of the blade. The blade flashes and slides back into the ground. As it does, the reflection remains as a physical being, Lie facing her doppelganger over the lowering mirror. -

[Lie] - Uh... Guys?- She takes a nervous step back as her doppleganger starts giggling

[Dopple] - My my my...

[Lazur] turns and comes face to face with her own mirror. Before it can flash, she breaks it with her weapon.

[Zly Wilk] - there is a flash behind him and he turns around only to see the back of his own coat. -

[Lie] - Who are you

[Dopple] - You... Or perhaps a better version of you- Dark vines begin to twist and curl around the doubles feet and legs- Such interesting powers we seem to have

[Mirror Zly] -swipes the scanner out of Lazur's hand and with malicious laugh bolts down a side ally and away-

[Zly Wilk] - starts to go after his double, is held back by Lazur - 

[Lazur] Forget it. I can find the tower without it, we need to help Lie.

[Dopple] Glances over her shoulder at the other two and scowls- We don't need interruptions...- Dark foliage springs upwards blocking the way and seeming to harden. There's a whisper of movement among the leaves, like how Lie's offensive pods when hiding in her dark vines

[Lazur] Shit. - she yells over the vines - LIE! Don't hold back. it's not a living being, it's just a clone meant to mimic your abilities to keep you away from the tower.

[Lie] Shouts back- BUT I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT FIGHTING!

[Dopple] - Oh but I am- She lunges for Lie summoning pods similar to Lie's offensive ones and having them attack her

[Zly Wilk] - pulls his weapons and aims at the wall of vines. - maybe if we both aim at one spot we can get through. 

[Lazur] - takes aim where Zly is aiming and both fire blasts at the same time near the base of the wall of plants

[Lie] Shrieks and dodges, using her own vines to try and deter the aggressive ones. She side steps as her dopple breaks off a hardened vine to use as a sword-

[Dopple] - Maybe I should just take your place, I'm sure our mate would very much enjoy the increase in sex

[Lie] - He wouldn't, not with you

[Dopple] - Are you sure? I am you, at least, physically, and it wouldn't be so hard to impersonate you either

[Lazur] it's not working. maybe we can find a way around. 

[Zly Wilk] you go. I'll try to get through. remember, I've got an evil twin out there. If you come across me, Ask for a password. if I don't say... um... 'Apple', blast me. 

[Lie] As she backs away from her dopple she trips over a bit of debris and falls hard- Ow- Her momentary lapse in judgement is all her dopple needs-

[Dopple] Grins broadly as she rams the hardened vine into Lie enjoying her gasp of pain and shock as her original looks down, seeing the blood beginning to spread out and dribble down the vine and a sensation of something trying to invade her at the same time- Awww, don't worry. You'll just become a shell of what you used to be. Be at peace, I'll make certain to raise our daughter to be a perfect little killer, just like the rest of the family!- She presses harder on the vine driving it all the way through

[Lie] Struggles, her hearts steadily dropping and glitching, briefly turning green as she struggles against the foreign code being introduced into her system- No... No no no no no

[Lazur] races down the side allies, trying to find a way around to where Lie and the doppelganger are

[Lie] Her hands come to rest on the vine protruding from her- You will never... Get near... My daughter

[Dopple] - Oh? And how are you going to stop me now? You're almost dead

[Lie] Grits her teeth and from deep inside her she feels a familiar surge- Like this- White flames erupt from Lie, it's Xophiels purifying flames and rapidly expand outwards, driving the virus not only from Lie's body, but from the environment immediately around her as well

[Dopple] Shrieks and stumbles backwards, her own body being burned by the white flames and her dark foliage beginning to weaken and crack beneath the intensity-

[Lie] - The vine in her crumbles away to nothing, having been cleared of infection as well and Lie slumps forwards, watching her hearts slowly tick away some more as her Dopple falls to the ground and begins crumbling away as well as the wall of vines-

[Zly Wilk] -sees the foliage start to crumble and dashes through. He rushes over to Lie and props her up. He pulls a healing potion out of his inventory and puts it to her lips. 

[Lazur] appears at the other end of the alley and runs to the others.

[Lie] Quickly takes the potion, watching the hole in her stomach begin to mend- Well, at least your potions don't add insult to injury...

[Zly Wilk] helps her up and stands back - thanks. my brewing has gotten better. If your husband had seen me holding you like that he'd have probably added some insults and injuries of his own. glad you were able to defeat that double.

[Lie] - Barely...

[Lazur] Sorry we got separated... Lie, you want to stand away from Zly for a moment? Hey Zly…. what's the password?

[Zly Wilk] - raises his hands palms up - APPLE! APPLE! for gods sakes Apple!.

[Lie] - Apple?

[Zly Wilk] My double is still out there. We split up trying to find a way around those plants. I had to make up a password that my double wouldn't know from our past passwords.

[Lie] - I see... Well, at least we have one effective weapon against these doubles? My white flames...

[Lazur] is that what did it? Great. lets hope it works if we run into any others. - looks up over the crumbling buildings - the tower is this way. we should keep moving.

[Lie] - Yeah... Let's go

[Doc] Is following the beeping device down a wide roadway- 

[CP] Suddenly freezes and looks back- Lie...

[Doc] Glances back and runs full tilt into a reflective device with a sickening crack before staggering back in shock- FUCK.

\- two more mirrors pop up in front of CP and Slender, the device straining to reach Slender's full length before flashing and retracting -

[CP] Immediately takes an offensive stance as his copy blinks a few times-

[Slender] Hesitates, not wanting his EMP to grow at all-

[CPcopy] Suddenly shrieks and crouches down into a cower- Please don't hurt me!

[CP] - Uh, what?

[Slendercopy] In a very Splender like way- Hello!

[Doc] Shakes hir head and looks into the sparking surface. Hir face looks back but with the colors reversed, the skin is dark and greenish, the coat a dull navy blue and their gloves and pants a violent shade of lime- 

[Cod] Giggles and the mirror slides away, leaving them standing there. - So... nothing to say? 

[Doc] Gasps- Trying to be me won't stop me from taking what I came for...

[Cod] ] Oh I don't know.... you have some rather interesting powers I bet you barely ever use... - Xe gestures faintly and one of Cp's natural hearts goes black and stops beating-

[CP] - Fuck!

[Slender] - Herobrine!

[Slendercopy] - Hey now! That wasn't very nice!

[Cod] Who cares? It was easy. Look I can do it again- They turn the gesture to Doc and they seize in pain as one of their stone hearts cracks- AGH! - The heart-breaker with the wasted abilities...

[CP] Looks at his own cowering copy- If they're our opposites...- His mind flashes to what could have happened to Lie- Oh no...

[Doc] Growls- I can do that too.... I just choose not too... I... was made... to heal- 

[Cod] Blinks faintly and their eyes track as if they're reading something- Is that what you think you're supposed to be doing??? How... unfortunate... 

[Doc] Grabs the first hard thing in their hot bar and swings it at their double. The suddenly appearing chunk of obsidian catches them off guard and the sound of the doubles arm breaking is loud. 

[Cod] Howls in pain and notices the two other doubles- Do your jobs you imbeciles!!!!

[CP] Starts moving to help Doc-

[CPcopy] - Um... You can't... Uh...

[Slendercopy] - Right, my apologies my original, but may I just kill you?

[Slender] Staticky growl- You wouldn't be capable of it

[Doc] This is between you and me... - Xe transforms and swipes at the double with hir claws- 

[Cod] But I can do that too! - They also change, but to a midnight blue dragon with feet that look dipped in radioactive lime ooze. Their mane is a sickly gray and their mouth is full of fangs- HISSS!

[Doc] Sizing up the other dragon and there's a rather ominous gurgle from hir innards-

[CP] - Yeah I think I'll just end you now...

[CPcopy] - Wait what? NO! NO! NO! Please?

[Slender] Several tendrils come out-

[Mirror Zly] - sneaks over to where the group is fighting and stays hidden in the shadows -

[Slendercopy] Jumps back- Hey now! It's no fair if you fight back!

[CP] Just raises his sword and brings it down on his copy, what he doesn't expect is for the purple glow to surround his weapon, guarding it from the virus-

[Cod] Goes for a bite and then screams in agony as a cobble is shoved in the way and several of their teeth shatter on it- 

[Doc] Is using hir fluff as a distraction and manages to shock hir double with a bolt of lightning. Xe reels as two more of hir hearts burst, this time it was two of the flesh ones-

[CP] Has to take a second swing to decapitate his doubles head and watches it roll for a bit before looking between the other two copies to determine who he should help-

[Slendercopy] Perhaps I should blast this area like you want to?

[Slender] Glances at the two digital beings with him-

[Doc] Is dancing like a mongoose as the two dragons slash and strike at one another- 

[Cod] Oh come on... join me! I have full access to all kinds of things you've forgotten about~

[Doc] Roars so loud the ground shakes and hir double falters for a moment as three of their hearts melt in their chest - 

[Mirror Zly] -still hidden, he rips his coat and clothing and punches himself hard in the face. he smears the blood around a little, pulls at his hair. he stumbles out of the alley- and takes shots at Cod, purposefully missing -

[Slender] Growls-

[CP] Decides to help Slender at seeing what he thinks is Zly helping Doc. He goes for the copies legs-

[Doc] Doesn't even see Zly and hir tail sweeps at him full force as xe turns quickly, it's such a violent movement a bunch of random items shake out of hir inventory as well and roll out onto the street.

[Cod] Has a mouthful of blood and bites at Doc, only suceeding in getting a mouthful of mane and ripping it out- 

[Mirror Zly] - falls back, acting like the tail sweep caught him and caused him to accidentally blast at 

[Slendercopy] Screams in pain as CP's sword brings him to his knees-

[Slender] - You may know all of my moves, but I doubt you know the moves of those I've trained

[Doc] Gets hit in the flank and there's a sudden stench of burning hair- 

[Cod] Goes for the strike and hits full force into the ground as the other dragon drops into spectator -

[Mirror Zly] Sorry Doc! - pretends to aim for Cod when the force of Cod hitting knocks him down. he stays down as if stunned, waiting for another chance to strike -

[Doc] Reappears behind Cod and vomits violently on the blue dragon. The bad code crackles and hisses like boiling lava and the doppleganger screams in agony as it burns and writhes. The bits fly everywhere-

[CP] Keeps attacking the legs of the copy, trying to bring it down low enough for him to get at the neck, he's also catching on fire-

[Mirror Zly] is hit by the code as well and tries to pat it off as it burns him. he whips off his coat and throws it far away from him where it sits smoldering on the ground.

[CP] Finally gets the copy down low enough to hack at it's neck and kill it, he is a murderous ball of fire at the moment-

[Cod] Weakly flopping and bleeding- 

[Doc] Stamps on their head in a fury and basically explodes their skull.

[CP] Heads towards Doc-

[Doc] Realizes what they've done and runs at Cp- Cut me! Not deep but long!

[CP] Sword ready runs it along Doc's side, getting a bit deep towards the end-

[Mirror Zly] - holding his arm where the code burned deeply -

[Doc] Gives a small cry and rolls hard to one side, tearing at the cut, and yanking the edges backward and farther open. There's a ripping sound and they violently shed skin like a snake and toss the bloody and contaminated outer shell aside. They look the same underneath except for being one pixel layer smaller overall and having a bit of a stinging cut on their side from Cp's sword. Their eyes pop with tears from that and their broken hearts - Nggghhhh.

[CP] His flames start dying down- Zly! Where's Lie! Weren't you with her?

[Doc] Squints at Zly- You hit me....

[Mirror Zly] The doubles. they got us too. I'm so sorry, CP. We got split up, and I don't think the others made it.

[CP] - No... I can still feel Lie...

[Doc] Little growl- I don't believe you...

[Mirror Zly] - at Doc - I was aiming for your double. and you hit me too. -at CP- Well.... good. that's good. there's still hope. - 

[Mirror Zly] - walks up beside CP - come on. Lazur tossed me the tracker before she got cut down... we should keep going

[CP] - But Lie... She was in pain...

[Doc] Hey Slender? I can't change back now. I need a little bit of time for this cut to close first. You take my tracker- They think hard at Slender, letting their unease be known-

[Slender] Picks up on the thoughts- Are you certain, I am still emitting a small amount of EMP...

[Doc] Yes- It's too small for paws. - Passes the item up-

[Slender] Carefully takes it-

[Mirror Zly] -at CP - I know, but the good thing is... it won't be for much longer - he puts a hand on CPs back as if in a friendly gesture. He turns his gauntlet hand into claws and digs them deep into CPs back, infecting him with the virus- BECAUSE SHE JUST. CAN'T LIVE... without YOU!

[CP] Screams in pain as he falls to his knees-

[Mirror Zly] - Steps back and starts shooting at Doc and Slender as he backs away. -

[Slender] - HEROBRINE!

[Mirror Zly] is laughing like mad, wildly firing energy blasts - oh to infect a Slender! my master would reward me greatly...

[Doc] I KNEW IT! - Xe opens hir jaws and breathes a massive amount of lightning onto the double. It's so bright white it's beyond blinding and even the ground around the figure and the walls behind turns to molten glass and shimmering slag as the double is lost in the light and shatters into dust. The blast is so violent it lights the sky and sends waves on waves of glitchy statick across it's surface far above. Xe keeps going long after the fake is obliterated and the buildings melt and bend in the line of fire- 

[CP] Starts gasping for breath-

[Lie] See's the light- Zly! Lazur! That way!

[Zly Wilk] That's got to be Doc. 

[Doc] Finally stops and coughs violently- Cp!

-the trio round the corner and Lie sees CP prone on the ground, and the aftermath of Doc's attack -

[Slender] Can see CP's back and can see the pulsing green of the virus trying to make it's way through-

[Lie] - CP!- She rushes forwards, dropping her bow in the process

[Doc] I can cut out the bad part, just move so I can get at it!

[Lie] Doesn't hear Doc as she gets closer, her white flames flickering a little along her hands- CP!

[Slender] - The destructive child's wife... Doctor, her hands

[Doc] Xophiel's flame...

[Lie] Her flames encompass her husband as she embraces him- CP please, talk to me...

[Doc] That bastard double tricked him...

[Zly Wilk] Damnit. That's why he took off instead of fighting us.

[Slender] So you faced doubles as well?

[CP] The infection on his back is clearing he looks up to see his wife crying- Hey, it's okay... Your flames? They heal, remember?

[Lazur] I managed to break my mirror before it could spawn, but yes, Lie's double cut us off from her, she managed to destroy it herself.

[Doc] Glances- There's not much left of hir double, but it is covering a lot of the street.

[CP] Starts standing up as his back looses the last of the infection. The wounds are still there, but the pain is not anything new- Calm down Lie... It's okay, you got rid of it...

[Lie] - CP... I was so scared...

[CP] Pulls Lie into an embrace and notes that she winces a little as her side is touched-

[Doc] Murmurs- Good job Lie... on both counts.

[Zly Wilk]- turns around and notices the shadow of the tower looming over them from just down the path. - Gang... were here...

[Doc] 'Here' won't be here anymore when I'm done with it...

[Lie] - I still hurt some, but I don't think we have a choice...- She goes to retrieve her bow that she dropped

[Slender] - And I will guarantee it's complete destruction

-The group reaches the ruins of the open courtyard at the base of the tower. A throne like structure sits at the center of a raised dais. A figure is sprawled languidly across the rough looking chair, one leg hooked over an arm and leaning back, propped up on their elbow, watching the newcomers approach. The figure is idly playing with the now inert disc that Lazur had thrown. The figure stretches luxuriously before swinging their leg down over the throne arm and standing up. As the group gets closer, they can see the figure is a woman, her long lean body clad in a bright white body suit similar to the sleek outfits worn by the former inhabitants of the server. Her ethereal beauty is only marred by a spiderweb of cracks across like a broken porcelain doll. Although the light paths and accents on her suit are the same blue white as those on the buildings around them, A sickly green glow can be seen seeping from the deeper cracks in her skin. She brushes jet black hair away from pale blue eyes that are shot through with the same green glow. She jumps down from the dais with cat-like grace and slowly walks up to meet the others. 

[CP] - Who the fuck is she?

[Doc] I vote 'toast'. - Xe's already prepping some more bad code in hir guts-

[Camarin] Welcome, strangers… I am Camarin, the admin of the world around you– she notices Lazur and Zly among the group and lets a predatory smile slowly spread across her face with a slight sound like broken ceramic shards scraping each other.– Welcome back, Lover… Nice of you to dress up for the occasion - she purrs with a playful gleam in her eye.

[Zly Wilk] …. I… er... wait, what?

[Camarin] – eye roll – Not you… Her. – she points to Lazur, who is standing beside Zly - 

[Lazur] m-me? No. I’m sorry…. I don’t think…. We’ve met…. before? – she looks at the others with an expression that clearly conveys she has no idea what this woman is talking about -

[Camarin] -with a slight pout- No… you don’t remember me, of course… But I remember you.

[Camarin] – steps back with a lascivious grin – It’s ok, Lover… Even a mind fuck can be nice.I’ll let you think about it -she turns her attention to Zly, running a hand over his gauntleted hand. – Upgrades, Zly? – She traces a finger nail delicately around the edge of the crystal in the center of the gauntlet,

[CP] - Do I get to burn her?

[Lie] - Zly be careful...

[Doc] Stop touching my friends you perv.

[Lie] - I could try using the flames on her?

[Zly Wilk] – Look, you obviously know us, which puts you at an advantage. What happened here caused Lazur and I to lose parts of our memories. I know what we did, we did for the greater good… we’ve come back to try to recover our friend. Help us, and maybe we can help you as well.

[Camarin] – Laughs – Oh, I don’t need your help. I survived thanks to another old friend of yours…. Do you want to meet them? BOSE, baby, come on out! -Her eyes roll back in her head and she convulses, arching her back forward, her hands nearly touching the ground. The black tar inside her back busts forth like a geyser, congealing and forming into the shape of a broad torso that tapers off into Caramin’s back just above her hips. Muscular arms pull from the torso and a head forms with an almost handsome face with a narrow, proud nose. The creature’s eyes open, and they are glowing green with black pinpoint pupils. BOSE takes a step forward on Camarin’s legs, looking like someone that had partially taken off a kigurumi that zipped up the back. Caramin’s upper body slumped forward limply, her head lolls bonelessly; her now clear blue eyes wide and catatonic. 

[BOSE] -the voice sounds pleasantly smooth and deep, with an accent that is cultured with a hint of arrogance. The eyes spark with malevolent glee and manic good cheer. It looks at Zly and grins – Hello, Guardian…. It has been quite some time, has it not? 

[Zly Wilk] – His eyes go wide – YOU… How? I expected some of your minions, maybe… but not you. I killed you!

[BOSE] – Grins – You killed my old body… luckily I had the foresight to send out part of me to infect a new host while the rest of me kept you two busy.

[Lie] Readies her bow-

[CP] Is ready with his sword and pick-

[Doc] Takes out the bottle of booze and takes an awkward drink-

[Zly Wilk] You goddamned monster… 

[BOSE] Oh you flatter me, Guardian. We all do what we must to survive. While you were busy derezing my old body, I was getting comfortable inside my new host here. I had already begun to take over this world thanks to one fatal flaw. Can you imagine my delight when I discovered that these programs actually use their identity discs as throwing weapons? Instead of hunting my prey, they were throwing the key to their takeover right at me! I knew this would have been the easiest takeover of my life! 

[Zly Wilk] I’d like to think we made things a little harder. 

[BOSE] Oh yes, quite the thorn in my side, as usual. But your little ‘scorched earth’ program failed to completely wipe this place out, and now I AM the server. I only needed to wait until someone powered it back up to live again…. I just never imagined it would be you two. I thought when I forced Camarin to betray you and send you into the void with new faces and scrambled memories, I’d be rid of you for good.

[Lazur] You can’t expect us to seriously believe you? 

[BOSE] hmm… no, not really. But tell me, my pretty little key tool, what do you remember? What do you THINK you remember? I thought it quite clever: We locked both your memories. I make the key to your memories a mental call out from your Guardian partner, and likewise give you the key to his memories. But how could he call you if he didn’t know you existed, or even know who he was or where he came from?

[Zly Wilk] – exchanges a look with Lazur - Well, one thing hasn’t changed, I remember how much you loved to hear yourself talk. 

[BOSE] Oh but don’t you want to find out what happened to you? I’m the only one who knows, and to be honest I miss our little chats, Guardian. 

[Lazur] What did you do to us? 

[BOSE] Why, we give you new faces, clever new names… I will admit that I had no idea doing so would glitch your codes they way they did. oh, and planted some false memories in your heads. I know I should have just killed you when I had you in my grasp, But how could I resist such a deliciously wicked game? One of my troublesome nemeses was already dead, the other two wandering lost forever. -he grins smugly before his face melts into a scowl. – But apparently with the two of you back together, something went wrong. – he glares at Doc and the others – I never expected you to find help either… 

[Doc] You talk too much. - Xe takes another swig and ignites the spirits with hir lightning, basically blowing a flamethrower blast of burning alcohol onto the grinning creature-

[CP] - Oh goody, fire time- He lights up as well

[Lie] - CP?

[CP] - Hmm?

[Lie] - Think you can enhance my fire?

[CP] - Oh I like your thought there my dear griefing wife- He takes her hand and focuses his energy on her

[BOSE] -hisses at the flames and takes a step back- you'll pay for your insolence! - a minion bursts from the ground, racing for Doc, Zly steps in it's path and hits it with his gauntlet

[Lie] Her white flames grow in strength with CP's power added, giving their allies a light cover for protection-

[Zly Wilk] - blasts the Minion with energy bolts while using the light disc from his back to slash at the creature. He dodges the manic punches and slashes from the creature.

[Doc] I've heard that plenty of times before- They raise up on their hinds and Throw a splattery blast of bad code in a high arc towards their foe-

[Lie] - Zly! Is it safe to blast him?

[BOSE] - is hit by the code and screeches in pain -

[Doc] Chucks a bucket of lava from their inventory too-

[Zly Wilk] GO FOR IT!11:30 PM[Lie] Using her and CP's energy blasts the purifying flame towards BOSE, full force-

[BOSE] - raises his hand and a slab of the ground rises up to block the flames. almost conversationally, he says to Zly- Do you know, Guardian, that two funny looking bald men came looking for your shortly before the server got it's plug pulled?

[Doc] Kicks the minion away from Lazur- Wait, what???

[CP] Now that part of BOSE's sight is blocked, uses it to teleport behind the entity to wait for the opportunity to sneak attack-

[BOSE] - they were looking for their ‘herobrines’ and this server was the first place they knew to look. Of course I had no idea what that was, but just knew they meant you two since you were glitched messes. So I naturally devoured them, consuming their energy for my own use, but keeping a part of them alive in perpetual agony.

[Lazur] Why?! Why would you do that?!

[BOSE] grins horribly – For the fun of it, of course. Kill me and you kill Camarin, and your NOTCH AIs… and any chance you have of finding Eset. Don’t look surprised. I knew that was the only reason you’d even try to come back here. 

[Lie] - If he had no way to block...

[Doc] With a deadly finality- Then we'll kill them, and Null the Death of the Digital will take them to their just reward.

[Lazur] – searches her weapons file and equips a Naginata like bladed pole weapon, the blade of the weapon an energy blade similar to the blades that she can equip on her forearm shield. Where is Eset?!

[BOSE] Why don’t you go ask your partner? He’s very close to his old friend at the moment. 

[Lazur] -her eyes go wide. She traps the Virus in a stasis field and turn to where Zly is facing the minion. ZLY! NO!!!!!

[Zly Wilk] -is pinned down by the minion and does not hear her. As the minion begins to overpower him, he places his hands around the creature’s throat and unleashes the most powerful and concentrated energy blast he can manage from both hands. In a flash of light he decapitates the minion, the force of the blast causing the massive body launch off of the brine and flop a short distance away. 

[Minion] – the minion’s head lands a short distance between Zly and Lazur. It’s green eyes dull and the sickly green energy that had pulsed through it’s veins slowly fades away. The black ichor that makes up the creature’s flesh begins to dissolve away. Left behind when the minion’s body and head disappear is the broken body of a program much like themselves. The body had the appearance of having been crudely patched up after catastrophic injuries. A large hole in it’s chest was filled with more of the virus’ black liquid, and without the form of the minion surrounding it, the broken limbs that resulted from a high fall were evident. 

[Lazur] - has BOSE on the defense and completely distracted - Lie, CP... Now!

[CP] Quickly returns to Lie's side and she summons as much fire as she can, filling the space as well as she can-

[Doc] Focuses on melting the throne to trap the entity so hir allies can't miss-

[Zly Wilk] – sees the familiar face of the friend they had come to save, and realizes that he has killed him all over again. He drops to his knees and screams incoherently in his anguish and rage.

[Lie] Is not used to using her flames at all and is feeling the pull of exhaustion-

[Lazur] - quickly brings her weapon up, and impales BOSE right under the chin, the end of the blade coming out at the crown of his skull.

[BOSE] -gurgles and sputters. After a few moments he loses his shape as suddenly as a popped water balloon, flowing down around the blade, oozing back into Camarin’s body. 

[Camarin] – looks around, confused. Her eyes are bright blue and bear no trace of the virus’ green energy signature. She looks up at Lazur in fear and confusion – Lazur…. Did it work? Did we purge the virus? Why am I still here?.... No…. wait…. I remember. 

[Lazur] I’m sorry….

[Camarin] – smiles sadly – No, I’m the one who should be sorry. You came to help us, and I betrayed you under the virus’ influence. He’s gravely injured, but healing fast. I’m containing him the best I can. You… need to kill me. Before he gets out. 

[Zly Wilk] - angrily wiping away tears – No…. We’ll pull that bastard out of you, I’ll tear him apart pixel by pixel, but no one else dies today. Camarin. When we arrived those many cycles ago, the infection was too far spread, and I couldn’t save your people, but I swear I will save you.

[Zly Wilk] turns to Lie and CP. Burn that bastard out.

[Lie] - Zly, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep the flames going!

[CP] - Draw on as much of my energy as you need

[Doc] Stomps up behind the lovers and adds hir energy to theirs, thinking of the lightning berries, the vine horse, all the times hir and Lie have pooled the gifts TLOT bestowed upon them as Herobrines.

[Zly Wilk] - concentrates his own energy at the virus, the black ichor rising out of the pale body and starting to dissolve pixel by pixel - I can help on this end...

[Lazur] - puts a containment field over Camarin to keep the virus from escaping - 

[Doc] Tearing hir claws into the ground, hacking the server with hir own angry resolve, there's a little shimmer in the ground under hir Lie and Cp's feet... 

[Lie] Her flames grow thicker and more intense as she tries to condense them so they are only around the intended target-

[Slender] Stands back, watching the progress of the others-

-The ground starts going soft under them, the slick neon surface turning into dirt. -

[BOSE] – awakens and screams and thrashes as best he can as the golden glow and the white flames envelops him. He feels himself being stretched, his very pixels separating, then the individual pixels begin to burn and disintegrate. He glares at the former System Guardian and sees the embodiment of cold, hard, unrelenting Judgement in Zly Wilk’s intense stare, and for the first time in his long life of facing death repeatedly, feels fear.

[CP] - Hurry it the fuck up Zly!- He can feel his wife weakening

-There's a shadow forming behind BOSE, it's formless and flowing like dark fabric. Thin hands grasp the murderous virus and it lets loose a horrific scream as what passes for it's soul is torn away and flung screaming into a pit of fire and grasping hands. The rend in reality is only visible to the more psychic among them-

[Lie] Can't keep going and drops to her knees as the flames stop-

[Bose] -his body an empty husk turns to ash and disintegrates-

-As she falls the dirt erupts into grass that reaches upward as if to cushion her fall- 

[Doc] Huffing like an angry cat-

[CP] - Lie!

[Lie] - I... I don't think I can even move anymore...

[Zly Wilk] - goes to claim Eset's head, as Lazur goes to Camarin. - Doc... can you work with this?

[Doc] Yes. Just put it away for now... If you're sure it's clean, just put the head in your inventory. 

[Lazur] -Picks up Camarin - then lets get the fuck out of here.

[CP] Picks up his wife, his back still carrying an open wound that's bleeding-

[Doc] I have some unfinished business actually. Slender? Can we collaborate? - Xe takes another long pull from the bottle-

[Slender] - Are you certain?

[Camarin] wakes up in Lazur's arms. she makes some motions as if typing - The containment is off. you can open a portal again....

[CP] Makes an opening- Let's go fuckers!

[Doc] Yeah, Let's tear it up. - The dragonish brine reaches out with hir own energies to enhance his and offers hir tail tip-

[Slender] His tendrils emerge and he begins pulling on Doc's energy-

[Zly Wilk] pulls a containment pod from his inventory and places the head in it before returning it to his inventory - better safe. I'll scan this before I return to our server. - strides out through the portal, giving the place one last look as he goes.

[Doc] Winces as the unfamiliar Qi burns a bit, but xe's a lightning rod and lets it flow through in waves. The ground shudders and the buildings start to slump and topple like hot candles in a fire-

[Lazur] - follows behind, eager to put the chapter behind them and confident that their friends will finish the job.

[CP] Is last out, closing the portal as they exit into Dawn's shed-

[Lie] - CP... You're back...

[CP] - Will be fine

[Slender] - Do as you wish Doctor, and then let us leave

[Doc] Spends hir fury and then slumps. - That's enough... this place should have been buried long ago. I just feel bad I don't help them sooner. - There's a bit of a singe mark where Slender held hir tail. 

-There' isn't much around them anymore, the lights have gone dim or winked out entirely and the city is mostly heaps of slag like cold lava.

[Slender] - Then let us leave

[Doc] Nods and makes a portal, the sunshine spills through the hole and a bit of sand blows in. Xe steps out and then waits with hir tail in the hole for Slender-

[Slender] Comes out- I suggest you all get some distance

[Zly Wilk] - helps Lazur move Camarin back to a safe distance.

[Doc] Come on.... - Xe ushers them farther back and flops so they can hide behind hir-

[CP] - Well this will be fun...

[Lazur] takes a bottle out of her inventory - EMP or not, I need this. - she takes a long swig and passes it to Zly who likewise takes a drink and offers it around -

[CP] - I'll be fine, Lie on the other hand...

[Lie] Whines a little- I'm too tired to move...

[CP] - Yes but you don't have a resistance built up... And what about your other friend there Zly?Dr., 12:16 AM[Doc] Takes hir bottle and daintily uses two claws to hold the bottle to Lie's mouth-

[Zly Wilk] - looks down at Camarin who is out cold from the combination of the viral exorcism and the move to IRL - I guess I'll have to help her transition to a real body then, once I'm sure there are not traces of BOSE left, I guess I'll see if she can join us on the brine server. I doubt she has anywhere else to go.

[Lie] Coughs and chokes a little on the strong drink-

[Slender] Blasts the tower, causing a few electronic's in Dawn's house to short circuit as well-

[Lazur] Finally. It's over, and those souls can rest easy now.

[Doc] Slender...? Can you bring the tower over here.... please?

[Slender] Detatches it and brings it to Doc- I assure you, it will work no more- Puts it down next to Doc

[Doc] Just for my own... hic... peace of mind- Xe puts a paw over it and it melts away into pixels that shimmer and vanish in the light. - Thank goodness...

[Slender] - Well, if I am no longer needed here, I shall return to the manor...

[Doc] Thank you Slender. Give my regards to the family.

[Zly Wilk] Thank you again, Slender. You have our sword, as it were, in your upcoming battle if you need us.

[Slender] Nods and teleports back to the monor-

[CP] His back is still bleeding-

[Lazur] -offers a healing potion-

[CP] - The fuck is that for?

[Lie] Yawns-

[Lazur] your back? thought it might help. -shrugs-

[Doc] I think.... it's nap time... - Xe curls up a little so the circle of hir body loosely encompasses the whole group like a nest on the sand. 

[CP] - I'll be fucking fine!

[Lie] - CP... We still have to go back and take care of our child...

[CP] - You are too tired to do anything right now

[Lie] - But she'll get upset...

[Lazur] - shrugs again wearily - suit yourself.

[Zly Wilk] - much like the others has let exhaustion overtake him and slips quietly to sleep.


	448. Pounced, Broken Hearts, Telemarketer, Honestly EJ

-The day drags on and turns to afternoon. It's warm and they sleep soundly on the sand and in the shade of the jungle just beyond-1:31 AM-The foliage starts to move a little as something paces just inside the tree line before long claws reach out and the Rake starts coming out-

[Doc] Little snore and hir tail twitches enticingly-

[Rake] Seeing no cows, decides to go after Doc as a possible food source, leaping at the large dragon, ready to dig claws in-

[Doc] Is pounced on and screams like a person being harassed by a cat that wants breakfast- YEEAOWWW!

[CP] Immediately carries Lie up into the air-

[Lie] - What the...?

[Zly Wilk] is immediately awake and blasters ready, still in his Encom server attire.

[Lazur] jumps up to protect the unconscious Camarin

[Doc] Bunny-kicks at the Rake - Get. Off. Me!

[Rake] Screeches-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake I WILL PUNT YOU TO THE FUCKING ARCTIC RAKE!

[Doc] Runs a current through hirself to shock them both- 

[Rake] Falls off-

[Doc] Jerk.

[CP] Lands and puts Lie down carefully- I'll take care of it...- Heads towards the Rake and just starts kicking it towards the forest-

[Zly Wilk] sure i can't just blast it?

[CP] - Wouldn't do much, it is a pasta

[Doc] Yeah, don't. It's annoying but under Slender's protection. All the worst qualities of a murderous human and a giant cat combined.

[Zly Wilk] good point. Well... I'm awake... unfortunately.

[Lie] - We should probably be getting back, unless you guys want to keep your friend out here?

[Doc] Yawns- Get out of those tight ass clothes and you'll probably feel better.

[Lazur] -at Lie - that's probably for the best. I'm certain your fire clensed her completely, but we've got to be certain. I think a transition to a full human body would ensure that.

[Lie] - You'd have to explain quite a bit to her...

[Doc] I'm starting to feel like I should just build Dawn a guest house...

[CP] Has finally chased the Rake off-

[Zly Wilk] - double taps his icon to change back to normal - I'm sure we're going to have as many questions for her as she will for us. What Bose said about false memories... i don't know if he was lying or not. 

[Lazur] I do feel bad intruding on Dawn's hospitality so often.

[Doc] A little cagey- My double claimed to know things as well... I think it was bluffing. And that just means you two should stay out to take care of her.

[Lie] - Mine knew about Aether...

[CP] - Mine was a fucking moron

[Zly Wilk] And mine was a coward and a sneak.... of course they knew. They were our opposites but they were also a screenshot of you. The system scanned and had access to your memories.

[Doc] A concerned look flashes over hir face and is gone just as quickly- Still... What they knew or thought they knew wasn't worth negotiating for.

[Lazur] - icon taps to change back into her normal attire which is not much looser than the bodysuit. She changes it out for the copies of the loose clothing she got from Doc.

[Zly Wilk] - noticed to look - Something on your mind, Doc?

[Doc] Laps the fresh scratches on hir flank in annoyance- Stupid Rake... Hmm? I've got holes in my head... and I try not to think about it if I don't have too....

[Lie] - Doc? Can I borrow your phone?

[Doc] Sure- Xe passes the carrot to Lie -

[Lie] Creates an opening- I'm going to go check on Aether, we've been gone long enough...  
[CP] - We'll be back soon most likely

[Lie] Gives CP a kiss before leaving- I'll let Deer know everyone is okay and that we'll have someone new soon

[Zly Wilk] you're wondering if the copy had full access to memories that you don't.

[Doc] Grimaces- It's not a matter of access... just bad sectors... corrupted files and redundant code. Things I've forgotten because of extreme stress and all the times I nearly died roaming homeless. The closest thing I ever had to a nemesis was MB and that was less personal, then that he's just a mean asshole and I was an easy target.

[Lazur] can't get more personal than yourself.

[CP] Just takes to floating-

[Doc] You know what I mean. He'd fight his own shadow for fun. It wasn't about me. 

[Zly Wilk] like you said, an easy target. It was definitely unsettling facing our "flip sides".

[CP] - It's so hard to imagine Lie as anything other than what she is...

[Doc] Same... she's one of the nicest people I know... [They're obviously relieved to change the subject]

[Lazur] Yeah, the doppelganger of your wife was definitely cruel and bloodthirsty.

[Doc] Muses- Likely what she would have been if Insanity had gotten to her...

[Zly Wilk] come to think about it... yeah, if she were a Creepypasta... She couldn't actually leave the server but i could hear her taunting Lie that she was going to take her place.

[CP] Growls darkly-

[Zly Wilk] I think it was the thought of your daughter being in danger that allowed her the strength to fight and win.

[CP] - I could feel the pain she was in, what exactly happened?

[Zly Wilk] The double cut us off from her pretty quickly using her powers to make a wall between us. I know she got stabbed.

[CP] - So she got stabbed, defeated her double, and made all that fire? I'm surprised she's even awake now...

[Doc] Slender was right in telling you to trust her Cp. 

[Zly Wilk] she's stronger than she realizes. 

[Camarin] -tosses in her sleep on the sand, whimpering in pain-

[CP] - Let's hope Dawn still has some pain flowers on handDr., 2:18 AM[Doc] Even though Slender's energy burns a bit, it felt good to melt it all down. - I'm carrying a ton of junk... I might have something helpful...? - rummages-

[CP] - The fuck are you talking about?

[Zly Wilk] I'm glad you did too.

[Doc] Fishes up a golden apple- This might help? You'd have to cut it up for her though- Passes it and then At Cp- I mixed my energies with Slender's, Just like I did with you and Lie. It hurt where he touched me, but the walls fell and slumped so easily. The whole city was turned to slag before we ever stepped foot outside that computer.

[CP] - And I think this is one of those times where I get to point out that you were being incredibly stupid by doing that

[Zly Wilk] - puts the apple in his inventory - Thanks, Doc.

[Doc] I think you were saying something earlier about being hardened to withstand his blasts Cp? I think I found a quicker way. You're welcome Zly.

[CP] - You could've destroyed the server from the inside and be trapped there for eternity if even the smallest thing had gone wrong moron

[Doc] Just gives him a sleepy blink- It's nice to know you worry about me Cp. Thank you.

[CP] Flips Doc off- Now are we going home or what?

[Zly Wilk] well, we're going to have to wait for Dawn and Mort to get back, and will be camping out in reality for a while.

[Doc] Just empties hir inventory and picks up the few things that aren't typical. There's wool and a lot of wood and cobblestones, and a spare crafting table. Several food items and some tools- I think there's enough here to make a small shelter... you're welcome to it all. Do you need any assembly help?

[Zly Wilk] No, i think i can manage. Just maybe call Dawn when you're back home and clue her in so she doesn't have a surprise to come home to.

[Doc] I will. - Xe gets up stiffly and looks up at Cp- Whenever you're ready....

[CP] Just uses Doc's phone again to make the opening-

[Doc] I guess you're keeping my phone for now Zly. I'll come back for it later. 

[Zly Wilk] sounds like a plan. Guess I'll give her a call then. - waves farewell before starting his shelter build.

[Doc] Slips wearily through the hole with a nod and breathes easier once they drop back down to a more comfortable resolution.

[CP] Shuts the portal behind them- I'm going home

[Doc] Same. You earned it, and so have I. - in chat- Deerheart, I'm home.

[Deer] - So I can see, welcome back love

[Doc] Stays shifted until they reach the nearest of the castle doors and then slinks inside before heading downstairs. Their clothes are rumpled and dirty and they make their way down before just stripping and slipping into the tub by the fireplace, not really caring if they're seen. The warm water plasters their hair down and they sit there at the bottom of the basin, staring into space for a long while-

[Deer] Comes into the room, letting Yaunfen watch Izzy for now. She sits behind Doc on the edge of the tub and hugs them-

[Doc] Just leans into her touch and tangles their fingers together-

[Deer] Softly- I'm glad I didn't have to pull out that box...

[Doc] I had to shed skin... I've never had to do that... And Lie... I think she'll have nightmares for a while. Even Cp... we came too close. That was a terrible thing.

[Deer] - Shhh, it's okay, I've got you now

[Doc] Softly- and I kept my promise... My love...

[Deer] - I know, thank you...

[Doc] Reaches a hand up, it shakes slightly and they let it slip into their chest. Xe winces as they pluck the already damaged heart from it's gossamer frame and extract it. The clear quartz heart crumbles into chunks as the air hits it. - It would be one of the special ones... -sigh-

[Deer] - Can you replace it? I remember you saying that might be difficult before...

[Doc] It was much worse before I became a brine. Now it's just an annoying errand and I need just... something to fill the space. I particularly like using crystals, even though they can be a little cold if I'm someplace snowy irl. - Blinks- You know I could increase yours the same way I did mine if you want?

[Deer] - As much as the thought is appreciated, I don't think it's necessary

[Doc] Just offering. It can wait until everyone has recovered a bit. I think it's an errand Cp would particularly enjoy.

[Deer] Rubs Doc's shoulders a little- And why would he enjoy that?

[Doc] Hums at the feeling- Because I'll need to enter a server doing a Mega Walls tournament and then sneak out again. He loves kicking peoples asses and that is nothing but players fighting to see who's the last team or person standing.

[Deer] - I see, well for now, just relax. You've certainly earned it

[Doc] Gives her an eyebrow. The tub is mostly full of warm water now. - How about you join me?

[Deer] Teasingly- I dunno, I think I'm a little over dressed for that

[Doc] That's easily fixed~ Xe walks a few fingers up under the bottom of her pant leg and rubs her ankle above the hoof in easy circles.

[CP] Approaches Notch's house, he can feel both Lie and Aether within-

[Notch] Is reading to Aether while Blake loafs on the floor listening with half an ear-

[CP] Knocks on the door-

[Notch] Gets up to open it- Cp! Come in, please.

[Aether] - Daddy!

[CP] Smiles and joins his daughter on the floor, he's exhausted both mentally and physically, but still functioning- Where's Lie?

[Notch] On my bed, fast asleep- 

[CP] - Good...

[Aether] Climbs right into her fathers lap- Daddy...

[CP] - Yeah, don't worry kiddo, mommy and I are both back, we're safe...

[Notch] I take it things didn't go well...? You were gone for a long time and Lie did not look good when she came back. 

[CP] - It... It was certainly rough... Lie's probably gonna have nightmares...

[Notch] Gives him an understanding smile- I'm just glad she has you to watch over her until they pass.

[CP] - She had to fight... We all did, we had to fight doubles of ourselves... Zly compared Lie's double to what she could have been in Insanity had gone the normal route with her... Murderous and blood thirsty...

[Notch] Seeing it from the outside... I guess you understand now why everyone worked so hard to prevent it from happening?

[CP] - I didn't see it... We'd gotten seperated

[Notch] Ah. Still, I presume there were no casualties on our side?

[CP] - Came close, but no... Lie got stabbed, Doc bit, my back got clawed into...

[Notch] I was wondering... about the bloodstains.

[CP] - Mine and Doc's

[Aether] - Daddy... Foo!

[CP] - You hungry? Maybe Farfar's got food for you

[Notch] I can do that. It's all simple stuff though. - He gets up and squeaks open a trunk to get some meat and potatoes before popping them in the furnace. He gives Aether an apple while they wait.

[Aether] Tries nomming the big apple-

[CP] - Here, let me cut that up for you Aether... And thank you

[Notch] Leans over from his side and gives him a hug before saying quietly- Be careful out there. 

[CP] - I don't have a choice on that anymore, do I?5:30 PM-Doc's carrot phone begins ringing-

[Zly Wilk] - is standing by the shore with his pant legs rolled up, letting the waves lap over his bate feet. Caramin is settled in the back room with Lazur keeping first watch. At first he's confused by the noise then remembers he has Doc's phone and fumbles with it - Uh..... hello?

[Telemarketer] - Hi! This is Stephanie with your bank! How are you today?

[Zly Wilk] um.... fine?

[Stephanie] - So we recently noticed some odd charges on your account and wanted to verify a few things with you, is that okay?

[Zly wilk] - cautiously- I suppose...

[Stephanie] - Great! First I need you to confirm your name and the spelling

[Zly Wilk] - well you called me. Don't you know who you called?

[Stephanie] - Of course! We just need confirmation to make sure we're dealing with the correct account

[Zly Wilk] Where did you say you were calling from again?

[Stephanie] - Your bank sir

[Zly Wilk] which is?

[Stephanie] - Er, bank of the US sir

[Zly Wilk] -smirks. He's been out of human life for a long time but he can still smell a solicitation call. Those haven't changed- oh of course. Yeah. What info did you need?

[Stephanie] - Well to start, the name on the account and it's spelling

[Zly Wilk] - gives his old IRL name, knowing any accounts he had would've been long since closed out - Morgan Fillan. F.i.l.l.a.n.

[Stephanie] Can be heard typing on the other end- Alright Mr. Fillan, now is this account connected to any others that you may have transferred money to recently? The suspicious activity is a sudden expense of a few hundred dollars...

[Zly Wilk] oh dear... Really? A couple hundred out of my account? Well... i did go to an art festival recently. They had those little swipey thingies on their phones. I bought a lovely painted driftwood sculpture for the sitting room of my 2nd house in the Hamptons. You don't think i got scammed, do you?

[Stephanie] - Oh well I hope not! That's why we're calling to confirm! Can you confirm the account number for me sir?

[Zly Wilk] Sure! Let me look it up. I tell you, ya can't trust anyone anymore. Between you and me i still have the address of the artist. - speaks very darkly - I might have to pay him a visit with a wood and metal stick of my own.....  
.......  
-mumbles to self incoherently, words like shotgun and gasoline can be made out but not much else.  
.......  
......

 

Oh! - cheerful again- Anyway... where was that account number....

[Stephnie] - Eh heh, well, no need to be dramatic sir...

[Zly Wilk] I suppose you're right. Parole board wouldn't like it either... assuming i was caught. 

[Lazur] -walks up and cocks her head quizzically at Zly.

[Zly Wilk] - mutes phone- trace this call, get me an address, name, whatever you can find.

[Lazur] -shrugs and touches the phone, linking to the cellular network and coming up with the requested info.

[Zly Wilk] Ah! Here we are. 002006109979.

[Stephanie] - Ah yes... Um... There's more typing- Er... Sir are you aware that your name is no longer on this account? Rather it's a woman's name...

[Zly Wilk] - a bit taken aback - oh really?

[Stephanie] - A Melissa Carter? Do you know that name?

[Zly Wilk] - talking more to himself- of course... of course.... she'd have had the right to take the account over as next of kin... oh no...

[Stephanie] - Sir? Would you like me to return control of the account to you?

[Zly Wilk] - no longer playing with the scammer, his voice ice cold and deadly serious - Listen to me very carefully. I know this call is coming from an address in Castle Shannon, Pennsylvania. 3805 willow ave. Probably a cheap apartment above a store front. I know you are a scam artist, and i thought i was giving you information on a dead account. Erase your files and forget this conversation or i will have a very not nice friend pay your entire family a visit. Do we understand each other Stephanie King?

[Stephanie] - Ah... Uh, what? How did you get my last name!?

[Zly Wilk] Traced back the call. Easy as pie. Imagine what else i can find out. Now... do we understand eachother?

[Stephanie] - Um, uh, yes... Sir...

[Zly Wilk] Good. I suggest you erase this number. It should be unlisted anyway. And pick a new line of work. There are things out there that delight in killings those who prey on others.

[Stephanie] Hangs up quickly-

[Zly Wilk] -stares at the phone a good long time- well shit.

[Lazur] The hell was that?!

[Zly Wilk ] I was playing with a scammer that somehow got Doc's number. Was just going to give her my old account because i thought it would've been inactive after i was declared dead. Instead Sam's mom took over the account. I had her listed as next of kin even though we weren't married. I just hope that woman takes my advice and leaves her account alone.

[EJ] Is face down on his bed, once again feeling the pains of hunger. He can smell that some form of beef is being cooked downstairs. He can hear dinner happening below but can't bring himself to join anyone. After about half an hour the noise dies down as others disperse and he's surprised to hear a knock on his door- Fuck off!

[Locklear] Opens the door- Nice try, come with me

[EJ] - Make me

[Locklear] - Gladly- Without hesitation he grabs EJ and starts dragging him down the hall towards the women's quarters

[EJ] - Fucking hell Locklear! Let me go!

[Locklear] - No- He politely knocks on a door

[Starr] Opens the door with a curious look- Hi Locklear...?

[Locklear] - Since you seem to be the only one having luck, you get to feed the idiot

[EJ] - Locky I will rip your guts out!

[Starr] Looks around him at Ej- Would you recommend anything in particular? As his doctor of course.

[Locklear] - Something with meat since that's most like organs would probably be closest to what he's used to. They may still be a few burgers downstairs

[Starr] Then bring him inside and watch him while I get some.

[Locklear] - Certainly- He pulls EJ in, counting on him being in an unfamiliar room without his glasses to help keep him there

[Starr] Half runs half floats down the steps to see what's left in the kitchen-

[Slender] Is just starting to clean up- Ah, Miss Starr, is there anything I can help you with?

[Starr] Brightly- Hey Slender. EJ is near passed out again. Is there any meat left? I hate force feeding him, but you know how he is. 

[Slender] - Yes, I just put it in the fridge so it should still be a bit warm

[Starr] Perfect, thanks! - She takes several and after a bit of consideration she grabs a bottle of steak sauce and another of BBQ, as well as four different forks.

[Slender] Gives her a curious look- You are only feeding Eyeless, correct?

[Starr] Grins- Yeah. But there's a strong chance he'll try to thwart me by throwing the cutlery. This might save me a trip to the sink to wash it after it's been on the carpet.

[Slender] - Very well

[Starr] heads back upstairs to her room-

[Locklear] Is just preventing EJ from getting to the door-

[Starr] Enters and brings with her the strong smell of the meat-

[EJ] Is growling at Locklear-

[Locklear] - Ah good, you've already returned

[Starr] It was easy enough. Come on EJ. I brought you some meat~

[EJ] - Oh fuck off!

[Locklear] Sighs- I'm sure with your new found strength you can handle this by yourself Miss Starr- He heads for the door

[Starr] Nods- Thank you Locklear- She waits for him to be gone and retrieves the honesty blossom from it's hiding spot before EJ can notice what she's doing. She cups it in one hand and does a little stretch that dusts him lightly before concealing it again.

[EJ] Feels a bit of the pollen land on his face- The hell are you doing?

[Starr] Sorry EJ. - Thinking quickly- There was flour on the counter and I got it on my sleeves.

[EJ] - Great, I'm fucking leaving now

[Starr] No you're not. You're barely strong enough to walk.

[EJ] - I'm not eating

[Starr] I noticed. Don't you think that's kinda... short-sighted?

[EJ] - You know what I mean!- He can feel his guts rumbling

[Starr] A bit more serious- Yes I do. And I'm worried about you.

[EJ] - You don't have to be, I'll be fine

[Starr] No you won't be fine, you're going to die if you don't eat.

[EJ] - I... I just have to get more organs, refill my stash... Just gotta get off this island...

[Starr] You can't eat that stuff EJ. It just makes you sicker.

[EJ] - I KNOW THAT!... But normal food... I... I just can't...

[Starr] More gently- Yes you can. It's all in your head.

[EJ] - Again, I know that! You think I didn't try on my own? As soon as I taste it I want to gag!

[Starr] What about the banana? You had that with no problems and it wasn't even meat.

[EJ] Scowls- Yeah but you have no idea how difficult it was...

[Starr] More difficult then slowly starving to death?

[EJ] - I'll be fine once we get off the island

[Starr] Frowns at him- All you're going to do is make yourself sick again. How many times and ways does everyone have to explain it to you? You can't eat raw organs anymore.

[EJ] His hands tighten into fists- I know all this, hell I can see it myself... I know all the signs and facts, but the psychology is what stops me. I've lived the way I have for so long... I just can't stop...

[Starr] Then I'll ask you something else... EJ.... why do you refuse to look at me? 

[EJ] Freezes up and looks down at his hand- I... I don't think I can explain it properly... Every time I actually see you, my own heart just... I don't know

[Starr] I think you have a lot of feelings to sort through. I'd like to help you. But you have to let me.

[EJ] - I feel like I should do anything for you... But I don't understand it... Hell I don't even know why I'm saying any of this!

[Starr] Is startled-Maybe.. because it needs to be said?

[EJ] - I don't know!- He's starting to get frustrated over the lack of control he has over his own words

[Starr] Well... it would make me happy if you'd eat. Even just a little bit. I brought some warm beef and sauce if you want it.

[EJ] - I don't know if I can...

[Starr] And you won't know until you try.

[EJ] - I... I can't.. He's manages to find Starr's bed and sits on it

[Starr] Sits right next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders- EJ...

[EJ] Shivers a little under her touch. He's gotten so used to not being touched that he's just not sure how to respond-

[Starr] Is obviously cold, but her sweater is warm and fuzzy, as is her scarf. Her long pink hair smells slightly of flowers and you can almost hear her thinking.

[EJ] - I... I should be getting back to my room

[Starr] Why? You just want to pass out from hunger without any witnesses?

[EJ] - I told you. I'll be fine...- He's a little wobbly and hits his leg on the corner of the bed causing him to curse a little

[Starr] Please don't make me wreck my room trying to get you to cooperate.

[EJ] - You barely have anything in here yet

[Starr] All the more reason not to toss it. Besides, I've been spending most of my time in the living room playing with Silver and Polybius anyway.

[EJ] - Silvers hanging out? He usually just hides in his room

[Starr] Chuckles- Usually Polybius gets him out. He does like to play with us. But he's like you, he needs coaxing.

[EJ] - I don't need coaxing!- He reaches for the doorknob but finds himself unable to open the door

[Starr] Then what do you need? Do I have to force-feed you? Or would you rather Locklear put you on a drip once you're too weak to fight back?

[EJ] - I don't know! Damnit, can't even think straight right now...

[Starr] Again, malnutrition.

[EJ] Just growls a little and turns in her direction- Open the door

[Starr] Or what? Slender himself is okay with me forcing you since you seem determined to waste away on your own.

[EJ] - Do I need to cut you open?

[Starr] Seeing as I'm a ghost, I think that might be a bit hard.

[EJ] - So is BEN and I've cut him plenty of times, the stronger you are, the more we can physically interact with you

[Starr] Are you really going to hurt me because I want you to eat?

[EJ] Is shaking a little and is about to respond when a wave of light headedness passes over him making him almost fall-

[Starr] Goes to help him up and has to hold him rather close to get him onto the small folding chair.

[EJ] Mumbled- mm, fine

[Starr] Sighs and forks a piece of meat, she dips it in the steak sauce and sticks it in his mouth before holding his chin- Just eat. Don't fight me.

[EJ] His face is almost desperate looking as he tries to pull away-

[Starr] Holds him in place- I want to do this nicely, but it will be harder if you pass out.

[EJ] Finally manages to swallow and turns his head to cough and sticks his tongue out a little-

[Starr] Stop that. You're being ridiculous.

[EJ] - It doesn't taste right...

[Starr] Do you not want any flavoring? I'm guessing putting ketchup on a raw spleen isn't your style.

[EJ] - I don't know, hell I don't even know if that's the proper taste. I'm just... So used to organs...

[Starr] Then try it plain and see how that is- Gives him another bite.

[EJ] Tries to pull away a little- Really, I'll be fine...

[Starr] Just puts it in his mouth with a sigh-

[EJ] It is difficult for EJ to chew considering how his teeth are designed-

[Starr] Go easy, it's hamburger. It's already in little bits.

[EJ] - Fucking whatever...- Finally manages to swallow

[Starr] Better or worse?

[EJ] - I don't know...

[Starr] Tries a bit with the other sauce. She's happy she's making progress, slow as it may be. - So... how do I get you to actually wear your glasses?

[EJ] - You don't

[Starr] Not even if it made me happy?

[EJ] - I just... Don't like them...

[Starr] I know you don't like them, but they let you see again. Surely it isn't fun banging into things.

[EJ] - Of course not, but... It reminds me too much of... Before...

[Starr] Being able to see is triggering for you?

[EJ] - It's not that... I used to wear glasses before... I was finally free of them once I was, well, sacrificed

[Starr] I'm sorry... I didn't know. But? What about your mask? It has the same lenses, and I understand it was important too. 

[EJ] - That's... I don't like that it's been altered...

[Starr] But it was done to help you. It wasn't like someone graffiti-ted it to be mean.

[EJ] - That doesn't matter, a lot of us have one special item, that we are very protective us which normally nobody is allowed to touch... Well, other than the mates that is. And for most of us with masks? Well the mask is that item...

[Starr] Well... presumably you wouldn't have been able to fix it yourself. Your family and friends, they just want to help you.

[EJ] - Whatever, are we fucking done here?

[Starr] Notes the clean plate- I guess. How do you feel?

[EJ] Mumbles-

[Starr] Gets a bit closer- What was that?

[EJ] - None of your business

[Starr] Suit yourself. You can go if you want too.

[EJ] Rushes for the door and runs into a small table by the door- OW! MOTHER FUCKER!

[Starr] Just sighs- do you need me to walk you back to your room EJ?

[EJ] - No!


	449. House Adjustments, Prince Sitting, Baby Tp

[Alexsezia] Tripping over cats as she goes to answer her door. When she sees who is on the other side she rushes out to hug them- You came back! I missed you. 

[TLOT and Steve] Are hugged-

[TLOT] It's good to be home. And he and I could use something gentle to re-acclimate a bit. 

[Steve] We heard you needed a few rooms built? 

[Alexsezia] Yes please! Come in!

[Smile] Hears the new voices and comes barrelling up from the basement, sending cats scattering to get out of his way-

[TLOT] Doesn't see the dog as he turns back to Alexsexzia- So how's Grinny?

[Steve] AUGH! - Is flopped on by the huge dog-

[Grinny] Is hiding at the top of the cat tree-

[Smile] - Hi!

[Steve] Muffled- Hi... Smile....

[TLOT] What the? Hahah. Oh dear. 

[Alexsezia] He's a bit enthusiastic.

[Smile] Lots of tail wagging-

[Grinny] Peers over the edge to watch them-

[Alexsezia] He's doing better. Liking the new cat tree I think. 

[Steve] Crawls out from under the dog-

[Smile] - What are we doing?!

[Steve] Rubs Smiles ears- We came to make the house bigger!

[Smile] Very excited now!-

[Grinny] - Go away!

[TLOT] Looks up, - ah come on Grinny. If Smile is going to be here, Alexsezia needs more space.

[Alexsezia] I was hoping you'd help me put some more trees together too. Maybe some little shelves? 

[Grinny] - No

[TLOT] I think you're just being contrary.

[Smile] - Yeah! Yeah! Let's go do stuff!- Runs for the door

[Steve] Wait! Where are you going Smile? 

[Alexsezia] Yes, actually you might enjoy helping~

[Grinny] - Oh fuck off

[Smile] Just smashes right through the door-

[Steve] Where's he going?!

[Alexsezia] I have no idea....

[Grinny] - He's an idiot

[Alexsezia] Smile??? Come back please?

[Smile] Come racing back in-

[Alexsezia] I think we should start with the back wall. 

[TLOT] Oh.... I get it. Smile~

[Smile] - Yeah?! Yeah?!

[TLOT] Removes four plank blocks from the back wall and gestures at the wall of dirt behind them - Would you like to do some digging?

[Smile] Happy noise and gets right to work-

[Steve] Well that's pretty efficient. Do you have any preferences for decoration?

[Alexsezia] Looks up at Grinny thoughtfully. - No white, no stone, no iron.

[Steve] Was about to comment on Alexsezia's love for cabins over castles, but TLOT's thoughts squash the urge before he vocalizes it. 

[TLOT] We'll make it nice and cozy for... you. [He's looking at Alexsezia, but his words are more directed at Grinny.]

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Smile] Practically throws dirt and some smaller stones out behind him making a mess on the floor-

[Alexsezia] Walks around and picks up the debris, making a dirt stack. - Just don't dig into the basement. Keep going forward and down.

[Smile] - Okay!

[Grinny] Yawns and then hisses as another cat gets near the tree-

[TLOT] Is sorting through wood blocks and wool. - How about...dark green with a bit of red?

[Alexsezia] Just make sure there's a couch for Smile.

[Smile] Pokes head back out- For me!?!?!?

[Alexsezia] Well yeah! Unless you'd prefer a bed?

[Smile] So much excitement!-

[Grinny] Races down the tree to swat at a cat-

[Steve] Is following behind the dog and starting to replace the walls with log and plank blocks-

[TLOT] You should show me where the other cat trees are. 

[Alexsezia] Trunk by the basement steps!

[TLOT] Seriously.... Grinny... 

[Steve] Are you okay?

[TLOT] Yeah, just a few scratches, someone is in a bad mood and I'd like to know why.

[Grinny] Growls, but that turns into a yowl and spazzing as Smile licks him

[TLOT] Okay, lets not make it worse.

[Steve] Is laying down the floor and drags one of the cat trees into a finished corner. 

[Alexsezia] Comes over too- Grinny... I know you don't like change-

[Grinny] - Oh shut up!

[TLOT] Puts the cat down- 

[Steve] Goes back to laying wool blocks in the floor.

[Smile] - More dig???

[Steve] Huh? Yeah you can dig more- He walks to the far wall- Just go this way and down a bit.

[Smile] - OKAY!

[Grinny] Irritated tail flicks as he licks at his skin-

[Alexsezia] Softly to Grinny- Do you want to talk about it? 

[TLOT] Makes himself scarce to wash the scratches.

[Grinny] - No! Fuck off!

[Alexsezia] Okay, if you're sure. 

[TLOT] Comes back and starts building a large red couch with two sections and a footstool piece.

[Smile] Almost falls into a ravine and yelps as he back pedals

[Steve] Grabs the dogs tail and yanks him back- Careful! You can't go so fast! 

[Smile] Looks over the edge- That's deep...

[Steve] Yeah, ravines are annoying. 

[Alexsezia] It's one of the reasons I didn't expand the house before. I didn't exactly pick the best spot...

[Smile] Backs away- Now what?

[TLOT] Well I can fill part of it with gravel...? That might take a while though.

[Grinny] - Yes, let the other cats fall into the pit

[Alexsezia] Genuinely hurt- GRINNY. 

[TLOT] Seconded. Try making an effort to not be evil.

[Grinny] - What? I'm not saying I want that to happen, just that it's likely if that spot is open for too long. You do have kittens here you know

[Alexsezia] I'm not going to leave it open! 

[TLOT] Lets do this... - He goes to the edge and puts torches out as far as he can reach and then backs off to make a one block high line of wood and a big glass block window that looks out into the ravine.

[Grinny] Rea;izes he's left the cat tree unattended for too long and races off to chase the other cats off of it-

[Smile] - More dig?

[Steve] Mmmmmh... No, I think this is good for now. Alexsezia? 

[Alexsezia] Yeah, lets finish this room for now and come back to it. 

[TLOT] Come to think of it... Doc's pretty good at moving tons of earth. They might be able to just close the ravine. For now your cats can sit on the window and enjoy the bats flying around.

-Cats come racing in and Grinny can be heard hissing, spitting, and growling at them-

[Smile] Is sad because no more digging-

[Steve] Gives Smile a lot of good ear rubs and chin scratches. - Don't worry. We'll dig some more soon.

[Smile] - Okay!

[Grinny] Is hunkered down on the tree again, staring at Alexsezia's furnace since he knows it's almost food time-

[Alexsezia] If you guys have this, I'm going to feed the kitties, and Smile since he did a good job. 

[TLOT] Is replacing the dirt ceiling- Of course!

[Smile] Goes charging into the other room- FOOD!

[Alexsezia] Dodges the dog with a grace born of repetition - Easy now! - She's pulling meat and fish and starts loading the furnaces.

[Grinny] Watches the other cats swarm and suddenly makes a large leap to land on Smile's back-

[Alexsezia] Is coming over with a few steaks for the dog-Here you go!

[Smile] Full body wag-

[Grinny] Jumps down and rubs against Alexsezia a little-

[Alexsezia] Smiles at the cat- I'm getting yours too. - She grabs a cooked lobster and dismantles it to mix it with some cheese.

[TLOT] Is watching from the other room with an approving air.

[Grinny] Jumps on the counter and swats a couple other cats away-

[Alexsezia] Just shakes her head and starts putting out fish and chicken for all the other cats.

[Prince] -Taking a walk with Mix! He's feeling energetic today so the old man's getting out and about!

[Lie] She is watching Aether out in the front yard, here's dark circles beginning to form under her eyes as she watches her child happily run and chase a flitter-

[Mix] Hey Lie! -Goes bouncing ahead of Pribce to greet Lie, only to pause at her shit appearance!- Woah-- You look like you need a nap.

[Prince] -Just sort of pauses as the flitter goes fluttering straight into his chest in an attempt to escape Aether-

[Aether] Runs right up to Prince and points at the flitter with a giggle-

[Lie] - Hey Mix... It's just been a couple of nights with some very bad sleep... How have you been?

[Prince] -Cups the flitter in his hand and gets down on Aether's level to show it to her- Pretty little thing, and you just go 'n chase it?

[Mix] Has she been keeping you up? We've been fine! I just got done doing some major gardening, and Prince got enough energy to do stuff so we came out to do stuff!

[Aether] Very happy and excited bouncing along with laughter as she moves her hand to touch the flitter-

[Lie] - No, nightmares... From the last outing...

[Mix] Oh? What happened? -Sit's down by Lie-

[Prince] Can you say flitter, Aether? Flitter? -Can you see the terror in the tiny ai's eyes from Aether trying to touch it? No? That's for the best.-

[Lie] - We went to help retrieve an old friend of Zly and Lazur's... That seed, had a way of creating mirror copies... She threatened to take my place... To turn Aether into a killer...

[Aether] - Flit!

[Mix] Oh. That's... Well, It would never have happened. And I doubt Aether can kill anything but a scarab. Look at her!

[Prince] -Gently extending one of the flitter's wings to show off the patterns while it angrily flaps the other. It wants to be freee!- Flit is close enough, I suppose.

[Aether] Pokes at the wing with one finger-

[Lie] - I know, but it's still a terrifying thought.

[Mix]… Fair... Have you... tried anything to help you sleep?

[Lie] - CP has been trying to take control of them to dampen them, but it doesn't always work... This isn't the first time though, I'm sure it will eventually pass

[Aether] Makes a pinching motion with her thumb and first two fingers- Inch! Inch!

[Mix] It's still gotta suck. I haven't had nightmares in.. a while, but what I remember is awful.

[Prince] Pinch? No! Don't pinch flitters, little one. -Opens his hand to release the flitter which nopes the hell on out!-

[Lie] Calls out to Prince- Pinch is her word for lobster! She's trying to tell you about the other animals she knows

[Aether] Watches the flitter go away- Be beSocks, 6:42 AM[Prince] Lobster? What is a lobster? Why does it pinch?

[Mix] I think I've seen one of those...

[Lie] - They live in the water and have pinchy claws

[Aether] Laughs happily and heads for Lie- Mommy!

[Prince] -Getting up to join- So, vaguely similar to Lightfeet?

[Mix] The Lightfeet don't pinch, they prefer full on gut stabbing to kill! I remember some poor villager who tried to steal from them... -Thoughtful trail into silence.-

[Lie] - No! Not at all!- She will give them a mental burst of what a lobster is

[Aether] - Mommy! Farfar?

[Lie] - Farfar is busy Aether, it's you and me today!

[Mix] It's... a fish thing?

[Prince] Never seen one before.... What's.. It for?

[Lie] - Eating. You boil them alive and the meat inside the shell is super tender and good

[Prince] -Makes a face- 

[Mix] I'd rather eat a grubtub raw. That sounds.... gross.

[Lie] - It's actually really good, especially if you dip the meat in butter. If you ever want to try some, Sam should still have some at the bar

[Prince] We'll.. consider it. It doesn't sound very appealing, though.

[Mix] Can't be... worse than Puk-Puk egg, right?

[Lie] Shrugs- That's alright, not everything is for everyone- She yawns

[Aether] Is just running around again-

[Prince] I... If you want, Lie, we can watch Aether while you catch some sleep?

[Lie] - I wouldn't want to impose...

[Prince] It wouldn't be imposing, don't worry.

[Lie] - Well... Alright... Aether? Can you come here?

[Aether] Runs over to her mother-

[Lie] Picks Aether up- Your gonna spend some time with your NOTCH and Auntie Mix, okay?- Looks at the other two- Just gimme a moment to grab some stuff for her

[Mix] We're gonna have so much fun!

[Prince] We're not introducing her to the Lightfeet, Mix.

[Mix] But...

[Lie] Laughs a little- Yeah, no putting my daughter in danger please... I probably won't be long though

[Aether] Goes over to Mix, grabbing into her leg with a giggle-

[Mix] - lifts her leg and Aether, just to see what she does- Well they wouldn't hurt her, I think.

[Aether] Slides off with a giggle-

[Lie] - Let's just wait till she's a little bigger- She heads inside to grab some spare diapers and a couple toys

[Deer] Is working on making lunch down in the kitchen. She set up a pen in the corner for Izzy using the baby fences TLOT made-

[Izzy] Is working on that standing!-

[Yaunfen] Sees Waffles looking at Izzy curiously and also looks - Hey mom? Izzy is trying to stand. Should I give her a treat? 

[Deer] - No! She's been standing lately, it's the walking that needs working...

[Izzy] Finally gets upright and reaches out of the pen- Ibbing! Yaya!

[Yaunfen] Sorry Izzy, mom says no treats. You're doing good though. 

[Waffles] Looks down into the pen-

[Izzy] Laughs and bounces a little which causes her to fall backwards-

[Waffles] Sticks their head in a bit farther and gives her a sniff and then a little chuff sneeze. 

[Yaunfen] Mom, Waffles sneezed on Izzy.

[Deer] Sighs- Do you mind getting something to wipe her off?

[Izzy] Crawls in mom's direction- Ma!

[Yaunfen] Okay. - Goes to grab a cloth to dry off their little sister.

[Deer] Turns her back for a second to grab some sugar out of a chest when she feels something grab her leg. Looking down, she's very surprised to find Izzy there- Umm... Yaunfen? Did you take Izzy out of her pen?

[Yaunfen] NO?? I went over and she was just gone?

[Deer] - Well then- She quickly tosses the sugar back into the chest and picks Izzy up- Just how did you get out little miss?

[Yaunfen] Gives Izzy a mock serious pat-down- Did someone give you an enderpearl??

[Izzy] Giggles, the pat down being a bit ticklish-

[Deer] Rolls her eyes a little and puts Izzy back in her pen- Now you stay there until the food is done, okay?

[Yaunfen] I'm watching you Izzy! - Makes the fingers, eyes gesture.

[Izzy] Giggles and crawls closer to Yaunfen until she meets the barrier of the baby fences. She babbles a little and suddenly her body becomes much more like a cloud and she slips through the fence, reforming on the other side-

[Yaunfen] MOM! SHE DID IT AGAIN.

[Deer] Is just staring before typing into chat- Love? Could you come to the kitchen, and perhaps you as well TLOT?

[TLOT] Coming up from the gold room with Steve following curiously- Something going on? 

[Doc] -Sound of the chemistry table exploding - DAMMIT.

[Deer] - Weeeeeell...

[Izzy] Giggles and crawls towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Hello Izzy. How are we today? 

[Yaunfen] 100% chance of being insubstantial...

[TLOT] [wut]

[Deer] - Yeah... Watch- She goes and picks Izzy up again and puts her in the pen

[Izzy] Laughs some more and heads right for the fence again, once again shifting into something more akin to a cloud and going right through as she heads back towards TLOT-

[TLOT] Stares- 

[Steve] Does this mean she's going to get her powers back? I thought they were supressed!

[Doc] Comes up with wet hair and a slightly frustrated expression-

[Deer] - I don't know...

[TLOT] At Doc- Izzy is teleporting. 

[Doc] Wide eyed- fuk.

[Izzy] Crawls towards Doc- Ma-ya!

[Doc] Picks her up- You're getting there...

[Deer] - What do we do love? If she manages to teleport into lava or water...

[Izzy] Hugs Doc-

[TLOT] Decides to do a mental check to see if she's conciously aware of what she's doing-

[Doc] Hugs her back-

[Izzy] Just knows she wants to get to the people she knows and is happy-

[Deer] Goes back into the kitchen to pull out the steaks before they burn-

[TLOT] It looks like she's just doing it to stay close to people?

[Steve] That makes sense. 

[Doc] Decides to try the direct approach first - Izzy... if you can stay right next to me or Deerheart, can you not teleport like that?

[Izzy] Babbles back-

[Doc] Well that's not going to work.

[Yaunfen] We could put a lead on her? Has anyone ever seen what happens when you lasso an Enderman before they voop?

[Deer] - Maybe she can't teleport very far?

[Steve] Still. If you just keep her right next to one of you she might not do it, right? 

[Yaunfen] She's just using it to escape the pen.

[Deer] - The pen I made so she wouldn't get hurt while I was cooking...

[Yaunfen] Snickers- 

[Doc] Oh well. I needed a break anyway. Izzy you can hang out with me for a bit. That should keep her out of trouble. I never did finish cleaning the vine room trunks.

[Izzy] Decides to flop backwards-

[Deer] - Izzy you're being silly...

[Doc] dramatic- Oh no, she's flopped! What do we do? 

[TLOT] Snorts- Be thankful she can't turn into a kitten?

[Deer] - Yeah that is a plus for now

[Izzy] Babbles and sticks her fingers in her mouth-

[Doc] Sits down on the bed and lays Izzy down too. - What are you doin? Silly critter. 

[Steve] laughs- You think you're pretty cute don't you? Well you are, so there.

[Izzy] Laughs-

[Deer] Shakes her head and starts handing out food, offering some to TLOT and Steve-

[TLOT] Takes it gratefully. 

[Steve] Thank you Deerheart. It's the simple things I missed out there.   
[Doc] If you give me Izzy's food I'll cut it up-

[Deer] - Sure- She hands over a small piece of steak. Izzy can handle a little bit of chewable food

[Izzy] Gets excited-

[Doc] Oh, okay- Xe starts making it into small bites- Here Izzy, give this a try.

[Izzy] Takes the food and makes a face as she starts using a few of her new teeth-

[Doc] Getting a hang of those too huh? Yours are a bit more practical then mine. Ha.

[TLOT] Only because you try to eat so dantily. [He uses his own pointed teeth to rip off a hunk of meat.] 

[Steve] Laughing- Sorry about my husband, he was raised by wild mobs.

[Deer] Laughs as well-

[Izzy] Swallows and the reaches a hand out towards Doc-

[Doc] Puts hirs out as well so hir fingers are in reach- Just grabbing at stuff now, are we?

[Izzy] Just happy babbles-

[Deer] - We certainly have an interesting family here...Dr., 9:09 PM[Yaunfen] I'd say we're missing a few people... 

[Doc] Well I'm not Slender kiddo. I'm not going to insist everyone eat at the same time. Besides, I can use my pinpoint to tell where people are anyway. Judging by where he is... Buff is in the shower.. and LJ is... headed this direction?

[Deer] - Oh? I wonder what for...

[LJ] Comes downstairs with a chocolate sandwich cookie the size of a cake. - Hey....

[Deer] - Afternoon LJ!

[Izzy] Happy shriek as she reaches for the knife Doc is using-

[Doc] Whoah! None of that! - They switch out the knife for the next thing in their inventory, which happens to be a chunk of sugarcane-

[LJ] Yaunfen... I have bad news...

[Yaunfen] What is it?

[Deer] Glances at LJ-

[Izzy] Takes the sugar cane instead and tries shoving it in her mouth-

[LJ] Fru kinda... his tail glitched through the pen wall and smashed one of your moas. 

[Yaunfen] Then that's..?

[LJ] It was Wy. 

[Yaunfen] Fuck!

[Waffles] Super interested in the big cookie. 9:16 PM[Deer] - Oh Yaunfen, I'm sorry

[Yaunfen] That sucks! And they'd just gotten full grown too! 

[LJ] Well that's a thing too...

[Deer] - Maybe we should move their pen just a bit farther away? Or double the thickness of Fru's walls? And is something else wrong LJ?

[LJ] Well... you might need a bigger pen... there's eggs in there.

[Deer] - There's what?

[LJ] Eggs. They look like white chocolate, but I bet they're viable. It might be smart to start using them like chickens. I'm betting Fru will eat them. 

[Waffles] Straining for a bite of the cookie-

[Deer] - Well if they breed quickly enough...

[Izzy] Decides it's time to roll over-

[LJ] I think that will be the case. 

[Yaunfen] I guess... they look ride-able though...

[TLOT] No reason you can't do both, just train one or two for that and cycle the rest.

[Deer] - And maybe make sure they are the same gender and removed from the others...

[Yaunfen] Okay mom. 

[Waffles] Manages to grab a bite and starts purring incredibly loud- 

[TLOT] Well at least we know it's edible?

[Izzy] Crawls for the edge of the bed-

[Doc] Just casually blocks her so she doesn't fall.

[Deer] Goes over to give both Izzy and Doc a kiss- Well, I guess our afternoon just got busier, would you prefer to help Yaunfen or should I?

[Doc] I'll help them if you're okay with that. I've got the materials on hand anyway.

[Deer] - I'll take care of Izzy then, but first, eat your lunch love


	450. Emp Aftercare, Healthy Herobrines

[Dawn] Comes home rather tired with Mort in tow. It's late evening and she barely spares a glance for the small shelter in the yard. - Hmmm, okay then. 

[Mort] Grins- We're popular lately, aren't we? 

[Dawn] Side effect of owning an island. It's like having a pool. Suddenly everyone wants to visit. - She goes inside and there's a brief pregnant silence. The daughter of Death stalks across the yard with an irritated air before knocking on the wooden door-

[Zly Wilk] ...Dawn! oh... uh... hi?

[Dawn] So... Hi again. Honestly. I don't mind if you guys are here, I don't even mind if you build a guest house. I do mind that about half of my appliances are broken. Including, crucially; my computer and my refrigerator. 

[Mort] Sticks his head out - Washing machine is broken too!

[Dawn] Bit-o-tooth grinding.

[Zly Wilk] .... shit. Yeah, Slender may have over done it with his EMP. I....didn't even consider it would reach the house. Sorry. 

[Dawn] Can I ask why Slender was using his emp here?

[Zly Wilk] The computer tower you were storing for Doc. Xe got it for me, and Lazur. It is... was... the system we failed to protect. We also lost a friend there. We went in to try to retrieve them, and found the virus we were trying to stop had survived. He put us through hell... but we finally defeated him... with some divine intervention of sorts. Doc and Slender ensured he wouldn't be a threat to your world or ours anymore. And while I'm not certain we can bring our friend back, we had the unexpected pleasure of rescuing a survivor.

[Dawn] A bit flat-footed - That sounds rather serious... Does your friend need medical attention?

[Zly Wilk] I'm guessing you've seen literal versions of 'evil incarnate '. He fit the bill. Camarin was the admin program who brought us in to try to save her people. She was infected by the virus, but Lie purged him from her. I'm not kind of sure what kind of damage they did, in addition to adjusting to the real world. You're more than welcome to come in and see if you wish.

[Dawn] Ah, so someone else unconcious. Do they need the cold flower, heat leaves or the pain jinglers? Doc left some of all three.

[Zly Wilk] For now the cold flower and the pain jinglers. She's been fighting a fever in the early stages of changing.

[Mort] Was listening in- I'll get them.

[Dawn] Do you want to bring them inside? This looks a bit small. Plus you don't need to pass out for lack of ventilation.

[Lazur] - comes out from the back - That would be great. Thank you Dawn.

[Dawn] Shall we just carry the whole bed? Or can you guys manage her?

[Zly Wilk] As long as the beds are still in the back room, i think we can carry her. Lazur brought her out of the server. 

[Dawn] I didn't move anything. - She steps out of the way to let them pass-

[Zly Wilk] - goes back into the back of the shelter and gently scoops up Camarin. The unconscious program is still clad in her Emcon server bodysuit, which resembles white leather and latex, the circuit paths still glow and flicker slightly.

[Mort] Is just coming outside with the flowers and retreats into the kitchen as they head up- 

[Dawn] Um... not to nit-pick or anything, but, she's sweating this out. Maybe get her out of that outfit?

[Lazur] Good idea. We didn't exactly have a change of clothes. Dr., 11:08 PM[Dawn] I'll see what I have. 

[Mort] Just use one of your robes. It'll be easy to get it on her. 

[Dawn] Just heads upstairs- 

 

[Zly Wilk] takes Camarin back into the back room and puts her in one of the beds then comes back out to the front of the house.

[Dawn] Comes downstairs with a fold of black cloth. - It'll likely hit her at the knee like a sundress, but it won't be so stifling. - She passes it to Zly and he can see it's a basic black ritual robe with belled sleeves and a small hood. The fabric is light but soft, and has no markings [maker or decorative].

[Zly Wilk] - holds the robe out, looking it over before handing it back - thank you.

[Dawn] It's fine. I don't know what we're going to do about food though. Everything's spoilt and heating anything is going to be a bitch. I might have to break out the dutch oven and actually start a fire.

[Zly Wilk] actually... I'm pretty sure i can use the crafting table to fix at least some of the damage. I could get to work while you and Lazur get Camarin settled.

[Dawn] That would be good. - heads for the room 

[Mort] I'll check around and make a list of what's broken.

[Lazur] -follows Dawn-

[Zly Wilk] - goes outside to set up the crafting table-

[Dawn] Regards the sleeping woman- Is there a zipper or something? I have some surgical shears in the laundry room if you just want to cut it off.

[Lazur] - looks over the suit - I've never had to.... we just kind of equip them on the inside... ah... maybe the scissors would be best.

[Dawn] Right. - She goes up the two steps and gets the shears off a hook on the opposite side of the wall. - Well at least she's not concious to be embarassed. - She tucks the blunt end of the oddly shaped shears under the woman's neckline and methodically removes her clothes in a few large pieces. 

[Mort] Comes to check on Zly- So what are you doing now?

[Zly Wilk] Well, I guess we should start with the most vital things that need fixed. Where did you want me to start?

[Mort] Is looking over the table patterned block curiously- I'm not sure? What can this do?

[Zly Wilk] - I'm not the best at crafting, but probably could make a furnace to replace the stove.

[Mort] So... it needs to be outside? For the smoke? Wait... this stuff isn't affected by weather right? But it's gonna be heavy...

[Zly Wilk] yeah, it does smoke so probably best to set it up somewhere convenient outside the house.

[Mort] I don't even... just pick a spot. 

[Dawn] Reveals Camarin's body and hesitates- She's really torn up. Poor thing. Here, help me pull this over her.

[Lazur] - nods sadly - That thing was literally inside her body. Wore her like a skin suit. - helps Dawn dress the unconscious woman -

[Dawn] Snarls softly - That's a terrible thing to do to someone. I'm glad it's already been exorcised. I would not have been kind to an entity of that type.

[Lazur] His end was not pleasant. I'm just thankful we could save her.

[Dawn] Good. I hope he rots. - She pulls the covers up to the womans waist and sticks the cold flower to a wood block at the head of the bed. She gives it the lightest flick and a few snowflakes float down and evaporate before they reach the sleeping woman.

[Zly Wilk] - has finished the furnace - ok. I can't fix the refrigerator, but i might be able to get some packed ice.... hm. Mort, Was that a trap door i saw under the bed? That's new since we were here.

[Mort] Snorts- Yeah... there's an extra bed down there. TLOT and Steve were... using it. Thankfully they cleaned everything up afterwards.

[Zly Wilk] well that's convenient anyway. -pulls out Doc's carrot phone- I'm guessing... ah, here we go. - hits Lie's number on speed dial-

[Lie] Jumps a little as her phone rings before fumbling for and answering it- Hello?

[Zly Wilk] Lie. Hey... hope I didn't wake you. Kinda hard to keep track of server time out here.

[Lie] - Nah, haven't gotten much sleep since our expedition anyways. Is everything okay out there?

[Zly Wilk] as good as can be expected. Except Slender's EMP fried a lot of Dawn and Mort's appliances and electronics. I was going to turn TLOT and Steve's love nest out here into a cold room for their food storage, but... we're going to need some packed ice.

[Lie] - Their fridge went out? Yeah... I'll go get Stevie, and I'll bring some food too. We have plenty to spare

[Zly Wilk] I appreciate it. See you then.

-It isn't too long before Lie's coming up the trail with Stevie, getting through the pasta infested jungle as quickly as possible-

[Zly Wilk] -comes out to meet them- Thanks for coming.

[Mort] Hey guys.

[Lie] - No problem, just tell me where to put the food- She's sleepy and just getting into a more foul mood because of it

[Stevie] Waves-

[Mort] Food? That would be good. And I'll show you where- He heads into the house, trusting they'll follow- 

[Dawn] Is talking quietly to Lazur- Oh, hello Lie, Stevie. 

[Mort] Points down the short flight of stone steps- in here.

[Stevie] - I'll go get the refrigeration started

[Lie] - I'll wait here till your done[Stevie] Goes down and there's a slight rush of cold air as he works on freezing things over-

[Mort] Yow. Mr. Freeze over here, might want to pass up that spare bed before it's an icicle.

[Lie] - Eh, I only need enough room to put down some trunks...

[Stevie] Comes back up- That should be good enough...

[Lie] Hurries down, not wanting to be down in the cold for too long-

[Zly Wilk] Lie, do you want to take Doc's phone back while you're here?

[Lazur] - is tending to Camarin - Thanks again for coming out so soon. Maybe let Doc know we might need some help replacing their computer.

[Dawn] That would be appreciated...

[Lie] - Yeah, I can take the phone back and let them know- She's already coming back up

[Stevie] - Anything else we can do to help while we're here?

[Mort] Jokingly -Got any coal?

[Lazur] -with a smile- any spare diamonds? Gold? We could just buy a new computer.

[Zly Wilk] -hands over the carrot to Lie- Thanks, but I don't want to keep you away from home any longer. Hope you can get some rest, Lie.   
I'm going to go tear down the shelter, might be able to use the materials on the crafting table.

[Dawn] That can attract the wrong kind of attention.... I still have the diamond Doc gave me when we first met. It's in my bedroom windowsill actually. 

[Mort] It's an excellent prism. Makes the cats nuts.

[Stevie] - I got coal- Hands it over

[Lie] - I'm sure CP can find you a good new computer, we'll try to be back soon. See you soon guys

[Licht] Comes back home with a few rustling shopping bags- EAlex?

-There's a faint noise of birdsong from her bedroom-

[Licht] Follows the noise and pushes open her bedroom door?- EAlex?

-The birdsong is coming from her computer -

[Licht] Folds her arms, the bag still rustling in her hand- And here I'd brought something for you

-As she comes around she can see the screen of the computer. The background has been replaced with a Minecraft screenshot from a seed with a fancy shader mod. 

[EAlex] Is snoozing blissfully in sun dappled shadows with his back against a tree and one of Licht's romance books on the ground next to his hand.

[Licht] Sighs a little- Guess what I had planned for us to do will have to wait- She says it a bit loudly, hoping to tempt the brine out

[EAlex] Blinks sleeply- Huh? What? - He looks out- Oh hey! You're home! - He reaches out of the screen and puts her book on the desk. There's a scrap of paper tucked in it and it's obvious he was almost done reading it. He lets himself out of the computer and steps onto the carpet-

[Licht] - Have a nice nap?

[EAlex] I wasn't trying to fall asleep, but yes. It was just a tad too tranquil, and I started daydreaming about you. -eyebrow waggle

[Licht] - Yes well I stopped by the store on my way home to get something for you

[EAlex] Really? What is it?

[Licht] Reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of sunglasses holding them out to the brine- For when we go outside, to hide your eyes so you won't stand out

[EAlex] Thank you Licht- He leans over and gives her a smooch. - Now we can do date stuff. - He takes them and puts them on- How do I look?

[Licht] - More human, but before we do more stuff, we need more information which is why we need to be getting into the car

[EAlex] Oh? We're going out? Okay! 

[Licht] Starts heading for the front door again, holding it open for Alex- Don't worry, it will be a short ride

[EAlex] So where are we going? - mock tough- Do you need me to rough someone up for you?

[Licht] - No, we're going to go get information about you

[EAlex] Squeezes into her car a bit awkwardly-

[Licht] Shows them how to use the buckle and starts driving, her radio playing quietly as she heads for the Mojang office-

[EAlex] Kinda looks squished and nervous-

[Licht] It isn't long before she pulls into the Mojang parking lot- Here we are- She turns off the car and unbuckles- Well? Are you coming or not?

[EAlex] Seems a bit happier to get out- Oh, the office!

[Licht] - Yup- She heads for the door and knocks

[Inari] Is near the front and spots them, but since she's not familiar with them she looks around for another member of staff and spots Yster- Um... Yster? There's somebody at the door...

[Yster] Kicks the copier angrilly- FUCK. Huh? See who it is then!

[Inari] - I don't know them though!

[Yster] Looks over annoyed- OH. She's a cop but she's in on... it. Just let them in.

[Inari] - Okay? By the way, a package got delivered for you earlier, it should be in your office...- She goes to open the door

[Licht] - Thank you, you must be new...

[Inari] - Er... yeah...

[Yster] Really? - she rushes off- Bumping into Dofta as they pass in the hall- 

[EAlex] Trying and failing to be unobtrusive. 

[Dofta] Oh hey there! Nice to see you two again.

[Licht] - Hey... We've got some questions that need answering

[Dofta] Oh no, did something bad happen?

[Licht] - Not exactly...

[Inari] Is trying not to be obvious about listening in-

[Dofta] Then what is it? 

[EAlex] Blushes a little bit-

[Licht] - Can we go someplace private?

[Dofta] I guess...? 

[EAlex] Forgets and lifts his sunglasses a little bit to rub at one eye, exposing the glow.

[Inari] Hisses in a breath and speaks quietly- Wait... He's...?

[Dofta] Shoots her a look- Yeeesss. Licht knows about... She's safe to let in and talk too.

[Licht] - I'm going to guess she's very new

[Dofta] Yeah, this is Inari, she's our new beta tester. Inari, this is officer Licht and EAlex. 

[EAlex]Polite nod-

[Inari] - Nice to meet you

[Licht] - Same

[Dofta] But, the point is, it's safe, we don't have to go hide. I mean, I presume it's something important if you came over instead of calling.

[Licht] - Uh well, it's a matter of something which happened recently...

[Inari] - Did something go wrong?

[Licht] - Not necessarily wrong...

[EAlex] We kinda... had sex. It was amazing. 

[Dofta] Smiles- I'm glad you two are happy.

[Licht] - The problem is what happened at the end

[Inari] - Wait so are you two a couple?

[EAlex] Huge sorta sappy grin- 

[Dofta] Dawning realization- Licht... I hope you're on some kind of birth control-

[Licht] - No, I'm not, but EAlex did pull out before that... However... I don't think the amount that came out is, well... Normal...

[Dofta] Goes quite pink around the cheeks and laughs a bit nervously- Weeelllll

[EAlex] It was quite a lot....

[Inari] Is very red- Why are we discussing this in the hall!

[Dofta] Opens the confrence room door- I don't think it matters much where we discuss it. - She's chuckling into her hand-

[Licht] - Anyways, normal or no?

[Dofta] Normal. In fact it's a really good sign. 

[EAlex] Whew!

[Inari] - How is that a good sign?

[Dofta] Sits on the table- We found this out conversing with TLOT actually. Herobrine's are apex predators in their home enviroments. And there's always fewer predators then there are prey right?

[Licht] - Normally, yes

[Inari] - That's right

[Dofta] Also females Herobrines are super rare. And when you put those two things together? It means that each individual needs to be super fertile so any small chance they get to mate won't be wasted.

[Licht] - So in other words a condom will never work...

[Dofta] Unless EAlex is willing to starve or stay awake for a few days or something first. 

[EAlex] Eeeesh...

[Dofta] Yeah, don't. It's super bad for you. 

[Licht] - I guess I could go talk to my doctor about getting some birth control...

[Inari] Is super embarrassed on Licht's behalf-

[Dofta] Unless you want to have kids yeah. Not gonna lie though, we have no idea if a human brine hybrid would have powers or not. No one has tried it before. 

[EAlex] That could be interesting.... but not if Licht doesnt want to do it. - nod nod-

[Licht] - Yeah I'm certainly not ready for kids yet... Luckily I'm pretty sure my work benefits cover birth control

[Dofta] There is another option though... you could ask Lie? She's dealing with the same issue with Cp. I think she's taking something magickal. That might be more effective anyway.

[Licht] - Do you think she would let me in on it? We aren't exactly familiar with each other...

[Inari] - Lie's the white haired one... Right?

[EAlex] Yeah! She was really nice to me. 

[Dofta] Well you are dating a Herobrine. I would think that would be incentive enough. She's pretty helpful in general.

[Licht] - I suppose... EAlex? Do you wanna go ahead and see if she's there?

[EAlex] Can I use your screen?

[Dofta] Hops down to draw the blinds- Sure! 

[EAlex] Goes over to the projector screen and makes a portal in the light coming from the lens on the ceiling. The portal is big enough to step into easily and Lie's house is visible on the other side. 

[Lie] Is in her greenhouse, checking on a few plants while Aether plays in the grass by the entrance-

[Francis] Gets in EAlex's way- Halt! Who goes there? 

[EAlex] I'm EAlex....? I'm looking for Lie? 

[Francis] Calls out over one huge shoulder for Lie's attention without ever taking their eyes off the huge Alexbrine. -

[Lie] Comes out- Hmmm? Oh, EAlex... It's alright Francis, they're a friend- She still looks horrible

[Aether] Laughs a little and goes to offer some grass to Beau and the others in that pen-

[Lie] - Francis could you?

[Francis] Salutes smartly- Yes mistress. 

[EAlex] Lie.... you don't look well at all. Is something wrong?

[Licht] Eyes narrow a little at Lie's appearance-

[Lie] - I'll be fine, do you need something? You don't normally come over

[EAlex] I hate to ask you... 

[Lie] - What do you need?

[Aether] Is reaching as far into the pen as she can-

[Inari] Is just looking at everything with fascination-

[EAlex] Well.... me and Licht... we've been rather more intimate lately.... and she's not ready for kids... but I kinda... How are you and Cp doing it? I mean, by way of... not having another kid, just yet.. or ever....????

[Lie] - Oh, that... I made some berries with Karla's help, it makes me infertile for about a day or two, do you guys want some?

[Licht] Calling out- That would be helpful

[EAlex] Relieved - That would be incredibly helpful. Do they need any special care?

[Lie] - Not really, my plants don't really require much. I can get you a full little plant

[Aether] Notices the opening and runs for it!-

[Francis] Chasing after her- 

[EAlex] That would be good. I'd like to plant several so I don't have to bug you if I run out.

[Lie] - Honestly if you can figure out a way to propogate them good for you, I usually just spawn them in- She spawns a fresh plant in her hand

[Aether] Happily points at Dofta, recognizing her- Heee~!

[Dofta] Comes to the opening - Hello Aether! 

[Francis] Regards the opening and the others with suspicion. 

[EAlex] I'll do my best. Thank you Lie-

[Lie] - Dofta? I have your shirt somewhere if you wanna come in for a minute?

[Aether] Raises her arms, hoping to be lifted up-

[Inari] - Um... Do they have mods?

[Dofta] Nope! Hey Francis! - She gives Inari and Licht a playful beckoning gesture - 

[Francis] Gives her a weird look- I don't think we've met? 

[Dofta] Hops through the hole and gives a happy shudder as her form translates to her MC skin with it's teeny dragon wings and tail. She sweeps up Aether with a grin- 

[Francis] Smiles in recognition- Dofta. My apologies.

[Inari] Gets closer- Whoa...

[Lie] Smiles gently- It's okay to come in Inari

[Inari] - Um... I'm not sure

[Aether] Giggles happily-

[Dofta] Come on Licht, you too, come play with us for a bit!

[EAlex] We could always sneak off someplace quiet~

[Licht] - EAlex I'm already tired...

[Inari] Her fingers trace the edges of the portal-

[Lie] - You should make up your mind quickly, Deer's probably going to be irritated here soon with how long the portal has been open...

[EAlex] And we could take a nice nap together and you'd be super rested and only out an hour or so~

[Licht] Groans a little before stepping through, shifting to the skin EAlex made for her-

[EAlex] Puts the berries away and sweeps her up into a hug- 

[Dofta] Come on Inari. It doesn't hurt or anything.

[Inari] Hesitates but does finally slip through the portal, her skin shifting to something more fae like with bright greens and gold embellishment- Well this is a wee embarrassing...

[Licht] - EAlex, not so tight...

[Dofta] Oh I hadn't seen your skin, that's nice! 

[EAlex] Relaxes his grip a bit and closes the hole-

[Aether] Points- Gree!

[Lie] - Yeah, that's green Aether

[Inari] The skirt on her skin is a bit on the short side and she tugs it down a little- I had been thinking of changing it...

[Dofta] Why? It looks nice. - at Aether, mock serious- So what are you up too lately? 

[Francis] Basically just introduces himself politely and offers a hand to shake if Inari wants to take him up on it-

[Inari] Takes the offered hand- Hi...

[Lie] Yawns- I'll go look for your shirt Dofta

[Aether] - Animas! Lots!

[Francis] Pretty much engulfs her hand with his much larger one and shakes gingerly before letting go. As he turns to keep an eye on the child, she can see the huge sword he's wearing.

[EAlex] Sneaks away with Licht-

[Aether] Points at the ground- Gree!

[Inari] - I guess someone is learning colors?

[Dofta] I think so! And that's excellent. 

[Francis] -looks proud-

[Baconn] Comes around the side of the house and looks to see if Cp is around before giving Francis a little kiss and eyeballing their visitor. 

[Dofta] Flaps her little wings- What's new Baconn?

[Aether] - Num num!

[Inari] - Bacon?

[Baconn] Yes? 

[Dofta] Giggles-

[Inari] Shakes her head a little- I'm sorry I'm still confused here, you said there are no mods here... So how are there Pigmen?

[Francis] We're not from this seed. Herobrine The Lord of Tears is actually the master of our seed. 

[Dofta] And THAT seed has all kinds of half-deleted mods- 

[Baconn] Our healing isn't a perfect one, but it is a vast improvement that Cp bestowed on us. 

[Inari] - The CP that screamed at me to fuck off and terrifies most of the office, ya?

[Aether] - Daddy!

[Francis] Chuckles - He does like to yell and scare people. 

[Dofta] Yep, that's your daddy!

[Lie] Comes back out with Dofta's shirt- Here we go Dofta, nice and clean too

[Dofta] Thank you. - She shifts Aether a little to take the shirt. 

[Doc] In chat - Hey Lie? I can see we have a guest? Do I need to come over?

[Inari] - Uh... Okay, been awhile since I just saw a feckin normal chat...

[Lie] Responds- If you want, it's Mojang's newest staff member

[Doc] Chat- New staff?? I'll be right over. I've got something to show you anyway. 

[Dofta] Yeah, it is weirdly spare.


	451. Inari on the Server

[Inari] - So who's coming?

[Lie] - I suppose technically Doc is the owner of this server since they pay the bill...

[Dofta] Faux spooky and wiggles the fingers on her free hand at Inari- They're also a genius scientist, a dragon, and a doctor that can bring people back from the dead!

[Francis] adds a little woo-woo to be funny as Baconn tries not to laugh-

[Inari] - I see...

[Lie] Yawns again- There's nothing to worry about Inari, they're super friendly

-There's a vague galloping noise coming their way, but it's certainly something with lots of feet-

[Baconn] Smiles impishly - Too friendly for the master, most of the time.

[Lie] - That doesn't stop Doc though

[Inari] Shifts a bit nervously-

[Galvantula] Comes skittering into view with Doc on their back and Izzy in front of hir-

[Doc] Hey guys!

[Dofta] Squeal of happiness!!!

[Lie] - Hey Doc

[Inari] - That is not a minecraft spider...

[Izzy] Giggling and running her fingers through the Galvantula's fur-

[Dofta] That's a pokemon! And it's adorable!

[Doc] Pats the big yellow spider- My Galvantula. And a bit of a safer ride then I am until Izzy can hang on a bit better. - Notices Lie- Lie.... are you sick? You look a bit worse for wear.

[Lie] - Just nightmares, CP's doing his best to keep them under control and get rid of them

[Doc] Do you want the dream flower you gave me back?

[Lie] - No, I have a few others in the green house

[Aether] Squirms, wanting down-

[Dofta] Puts her down gently-

[Aether] Runs towards the Galvantula-

[Lie] - I think my child lacks fear...

[Doc] Well? She knows me, and it's a critter I'm sitting on with my own little one, why would she be afraid? - Xe hops off the spider and reaches for Izzy-

[Galvantula] Gives a staticky sounding bzzzurp!

[Izzy] Giggles as she's picked up-

[Aether] Pats the pokemon- Pider!

[Lie] - There's an s in that word Aether

[Dofta] Also comes over. She's just in awe of the pokemon.

[Doc] Puts Izzy on the grass - So who's the new person?

[Francis] Points at her- Inari.

[Inari] - Um, hello

[Doc] Comes over - Nice to meet you. I'm Doc. Head admin.

[Dofta] Petting the big spider with a huge grin-

[Galvantula] Puuuurrrrrr

[Inari] - I'm Inari, the new beta tester

[Doc] Excellent! Just be dilligent with every detail, since a bad update can ruin a lot more then someones day.

[Lie] - We do have first hand experience with that...

[Izzy] Just starts crawling off-

[Aether] Decides to follow Izzy-

[Inari] - I'm tryin, but Jeb has us mostly busy with convention shiet

[Francis] Steps in their way- Are where are you two running off too?

[Doc] I'd say that sounds like fun, but I'm presuming it's more work on top of too much work already.

[Inari] - Well when ye've only just started...

-The babies giggle and just start following each other around-

[Lie] Turns towards her house, sensing her husband returning from the cage-

[Doc] Lie! I wanted to show you. You'll likely get a good laugh at least. Hey Izzy? Can you come over here?

[Izzy] Looks over at Doc- Ma-ya?

[Doc] Gets low and holds out hir arms- can you come over here?

[Izzy] Crawls a little bit before teleporting a few feet closer and finishing by crawling-

[Lie] - Uh... Are we sure that's a good thing?

[Doc] Gives her a hug- I didn't say it was a good thing. It's just something she can do. She was making Deerheart nuts by using it to get out of her crib. Little scamp!

[Lie] - Yeah well she may use it to sneak out when she's older too

[CP] Comes into view-

[Aether] See's him- Daddy!- She runs for him only to trip part way there and start crying

[CP] Is quickly at his daughters side scooping her up- There there, it's okay, just a scrape

[Doc] Yeaaahhh I know.

[Dofta] Hopefully she'll be happy and not need to sneak.

[Lie] - She's being raised in a server full of griefers... She'll pick up on that tendency too... Actually both CP and I can teleport too, Izzy might not be the only escape artist...

[Doc] I expected that. And like you, she might not even realize right away that she's doing it.

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Doc] Umm.... you teleport?

[Dofta] Plops on the ground next to the pokemon and gets a big fuzzy nuzzle that makes her hair staicky -

[Lie] - When I sneeze, yes

[CP] Has heard what Doc said and is starting to snicker-

[Doc] Nooooo... not just then.

[Lie] - I... I don't get it, when else have I ever teleported?

[Doc] Gives Cp a sideways glance- You do it pretty frequently... whenever you're rushing.

[CP] Can't help himself and starts laughing, actually having to put Aether down he's laughing so hard-

[Lie] - I am!?!?

[Doc] Yeah! You just kinda run off to do something and VOOP to where-ever.

[Francis and Baconn] Both nodding- yep

[Lie] Is just getting embarrassed- I... No?

[CP] - Yes... Yes you do love

[Dofta] Pretty sure even I've seen you do it once, unless you have Flash powers.

[Lie] Turns towards CP- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?!?

[CP] - Because it was funny!

[Doc] It is pretty funny. I thought you'd figured it out already.

[Lie] - No! I didn't!

[CP] Is literally on the ground he's laughing so hard-

[Dofta] well I've never seen Cp so happy, so that's good at least!

[Francis] It is nice to hear him laugh like that.

[Baconn] quietly- When it's not at someone elses expense!

[Doc] At Izzy conspiratorially - They're both silly aren't they?

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Lie] Is just a bit mad now-

[Aether] Is laughing too just because everyone else is laughing-

[Doc] Gently- We love you Lie. Personally I was afraid if I called attention to it too early you'd get self-concious and then not be able to do it anymore.

[Lie] - Fair... But still...

[Inari] - Dofta? Shouldn't we be getting back to work?

[Dofta] Yeah probably. But for what it's worth, we've only been gone what 5-mins out there? Ten tops? The time is weird.

[Lie] - Ten minutes is an entire day

[Aether] - Bla?

[Lie] - Blakes taking a nap Aether

[Aether] - No

[Dofta] So not even that long, I doubt we've been missed yet.

[Doc] I thought I saw EAlex and Licht come in too?

[Inari] - Yes? I think they walked off though...

[CP] Is finally calming down and goes to hold his wife, speaking quietly to her- Calm down, my not telling you didn't hurt anything...

[Doc] Ah, well. They know the rules and such and EAlex can get out without help. I can make you a portal if you need to get back to work.

[Inari] - Well seeing as I'd rather not be fired too early for goofing off...

[Lie] - Oh right, Doc? I have your phone- She holds it out

[Doc] Oh thanks! I was missing that. - Xe takes the carrot gratefully.

[Dofta] Inari... you're not going to get in trouble. We won't be gone long either.

[Inari] - I... I guess if ya say so...

[CP] - Actually, Dofta. Would you mind watching Aether for a bit? Or taking her to Notch?

[Dofta] I'll take her to Notch, then Inari can meet him.

[Lie] - CP... Why are you asking her?- Is genuinely confused

[CP] Wraps his arms around his wife from behind- Because you, need to sleep- With that final word he pulses his power through his wife causing her to collapse in his embrace as she succumbs to his dream powers

[Inari] Looks a bit frightened- Uh, what... What did you do to her?

[Doc] He's both being thoughtful and showing off. Cp can make people sleep. He can give them nice dreams or nightmares and he can't wake up until he allows it...

[Dofta] She did look tired though.

[CP] - I can join her and make certain she's not having a nightmare, but it requires somebody to be watching Aether if I do that

[Inari] - That sounds terrifying

[CP] Scoops his wife up so she's cradled in his arms- Yeah well considering how I'm the only one who can do that...

[Dofta] They all have special abilities. TLOT can shapeshift into all kinds of animals.

[Doc] Yeah, MB can make two clones of himself that move independantly.

[CP] - And I am a master of nightmares that one can potentially never wake up from

[Inari] - Shudders- Greeeeeat

[Aether] Runs over to CP- Daddy I up?

[CP] - No Aether. I'm holding mommy right now

[Aether] Pout-

[Doc] a bit sheepish - I can explode peoples hearts. I don't like doing it though. That's for emergencies.

[Dofta] At Aether- Your mom and dad are going to have naptime. You're going to hang out with your farfar for a bit.

[Aether] Bounces- Farfar! Farfar!

[Inari] - Farfar? That means... Gramps, right?... And, breaking hearts is a terrifying power too...

[Doc] Sometimes a Herobrine's powers relate specifically to whoever or whatever caused us to be glitched. Not every brine is spawned as such.

[Dofta] Yeah, Markus adopted Cp and his brother Stevie. So technically Notch is her grampa.

[Inari] Mutters in Gaelic as she processes the information-

[CP] - Anyways, I'm taking Lie inside, don't want to leave her alone for too long...

[Izzy] Little babble-

[Doc] Have a good rest you too.

[Galvantula] Scuttles over to Izzy and stands near her protectively.

[Dofta] Come on Aether. We'll walk you over-

[Aether] Goes over to Dofta and takes her hand, trusting her aunt

[Izzy] Tries to pull herself up into standing-

[Galvantula] Spider equivalent to 'ooch eech oh' as their fuzz is pulled.

[Doc] watches with a chuckle-

[Dofta] Leads around the side of the house and towards the small cottage-

[Aether] Is getting excited-

[Inari] Is following closely- This is all so surreal

[Dofta] Yeah the low poly element feels odd in specific - She knocks on the door and there's a slight smell of bread.

[Flux] Opens it- Oh, hello Dofta

[Aether] - Graaaaa

[Notch] From beside the furnace- who is it?

[Dofta] Hello Flux! Granddaughter delivery service! - chuckles

[Flux] Calls back- Dofta, Aether, and another

[Inari] Mentally- Why is she so purple?

[Notch] Comes up behind her- Hello Aether, Dofta. Who've you brought me here?

[Dofta] Her names Inari. Inari this is Markus.

[Inari] - Oh... Um... Uh, hello?

[Aether] Excitedly- Farfar!

[Flux] Simply vanishes so Notch can get past and through the doorway-

[Notch] Steps through the space and then makes a show of feeling around before kissing a bit of air slightly above him-

[Flux] Forms so as to reward him with that kiss-

[Inari] - Uh... Did she just?

[Dofta] Flux is a server spirit. She's another type of AI life that's emerged from the game.

[Notch] She didn't go anywhere, it's a little trick. Flux just became a bit less solid to let me pass. She's polite like that. - winks at her-

[Flux] Small laugh-

[Aether] Lets go of Dofta to hang onto Notch's leg-

[Inari] - A... Server spirit?

[Notch] ruffles Aether's hair playfully- We think it has something to do with the terrain and biome generation parameters for making the landscapes. Order arising in chaos. It seems to be excellent ground for spontaneous generation of intelligent life.

[Dofta] at Inari - Maybe I can introduce you to this server's spirit. She's really nice.

[Inari] - There's more than one?

[Aether] Giggles happily-

[Flux] Goes back inside to make sure they have everything they need for Aether-

[Notch] Potentially there could be one for every generated seed. But they don't manifest unless there's some great need or event to... wake them up I suppose? - He reaches down for Aether and talks to her playfully-

[Inari] Leans a bit closer to Dofta and speaks quietly- So is he one of the ones you designed?

[Aether] Is starting to talk in small broken sentences-

[Dofta] Laughs suddenly- No!

[Notch] Looks up curiously-

[Dofta] This is Markus Persson!

[Inari] Very quickly clams up as her face becomes just as red as her hair-

[Aether] - Farfar! Num num oink

[Notch] That's me. Forgive me, I've gone more then a bit native. But that's okay. I think Jeb has things well in hand these days. - at Aether- Do you want me to make a pork chop for you Aether?

[Aether] Shakes her head in a no-

[Inari] - I'm sorry! I just... I didn't realize...

[Notch] It's okay. I know I don't look like I did, but I'm used to it now. - at aether- Then what would you like Aether?

[Flux] - Returns after making sure they have everything- I'm a bit more curious as to why you brought her over Ms Dofta

[Aether] - Num num go oink!

[Dofta] Lie is exhausted. Cp commandeered her for a nap.

[Flux] - He used his powers on her?

[Inari] - If you mean him making her suddenly collapse in front of us in a terrifying manner? Then yes

[Notch] Well, he's not physically or mentally capable of harming her, so she'll be okay.

[Inari] - He's not?

[Notch] It's because he's a creepypasta, they mate for life and can actually die without the person they've connected with.

[Dofta] That's on top of the limitations of Herobrine mates in general. If she's genuinely angry and hurts him, the damage is magnified and might not heal at all.

[Inari] - Then I'm going to guess she's a calm person overall considering what I've already seen him do...

[Notch] She's a very sweet person. It super rare that she gets mad at all. It's not really in his best interests to piss her off anyway.

[Dofta] Did you see the little pink bracelet she was wearing? It's a collar. She can turn Cp into a cat.

[Aether] - Itty!

[Inari] - Turn him into...? Oh what sort of weird shiet have I gotten into now?

[Notch] Have you met TLOT yet? He can sort of... grab someone and remold them. It was a punishment because he wouldn't stop fighting with people and wrecking things.

[Dofta] Now it's kind of a family thing. Lie can turn herself into a fluffy white cat too. She's adorable.

[Inari] - I briefly met TLOT when he was at the office... Seemed like a nice enough fella

[Notch] He's basically the unoffical everyone's dad around here. He's psychic and extremely powerful but he's also a bit traumatized and would really prefer everyone get along with a minimum of conflict.

[Inari] - Must have been hard when CP first arrived then...

[Notch] Him and Doc spent a LOT of time trying to get Cp to be better. I helped a bit too, but mostly as a punching bag in the beginning. Cp had a lot of rage towards Notch's in general.

[Inari] - He hurt you!?

[Aether] Is getting a little stinky-

[Notch] At the time it was just me at my computer and he was killing my avatar. So it was no big deal. -sniffs- Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give someone a change of diaper.

[Inari] - Oh! Uh, yeah, certainly...- She glances over at Dofta

[Dofta] Nods- I understand. Thanks Markus. -She motions for Inari and heads back the way they came.

[Inari] Follows herself- I feel like I just made an absolute fool of myself there...

[Dofta] Not at all. It's an honest mistake.

[Doc] Is showing Izzy Lie's pink sheep Rosebud who's hanging out near the sheep pens fence.

[Izzy] Is feeling the sheep with absolute fascination-

[Doc] Looks up- Did you enjoy your visit?

[Inari] - I think the better question is did I make an absolute fool of myself

[Doc] I can't imagine how?

[Dofta] She's just being self-conscious.

[Inari] - Well I think you'd be too if you didn't realize ye were talking to the founder of the very company you're working for!- He accent is coming out a bit more strongly now

[Doc] Listening to her cadence and accent- You have an interesting voice.

[Dofta] But he's not your boss or anything.

[Inari] - Ah well, I am from Ireland...

[Doc] A land of ire? That sounds... combative.

[Inari] - Well we are a bit known for fiery hair and tempers

[Doc] Grins- Well the only other redhead I know is pretty fiery.

[Inari] - Yeah it sometimes gets us in trouble

[Doc] That's accurate too.

[Dofta] Impish - Are you busy right now Doc?

[Doc] Nah. I was going to go check up on Yaunfen actually.

[Inari] - Yaunfen?

[Izzy] Happy noises-

[Doc] My older child.

[Dofta] Can we go with you?

[Doc] Glances at Izzy- If one of you wants to hold her on the way.

[Inari] - I'm not too good with the wee ones...

[Dofta] I can hold her. - She's watching Inari and waiting for her inevitable reaction to what's coming.

[Doc] Xe kisses Izzy and keeps eye contact with her as xe backs off a little way. Then xe does an artful twirl, swelling outward into hir dragon shape before laying paws in the grass with a bit of a thump.

[Inari] Absolutely falls on her ass in surprise- Cad é an fuck?

[Izzy] Unsure noise-

[Dofta] Just laughs-

[Doc] Grins with hir huge teeth- I'm guessing that's a swear. - and then at Izzy much more quietly- It's still me Izzy.

[Galvantula] Scuttles onto the dragons tail and clings into the fluff.

[Inari] - Uh, yes, but how in the world?

[Doc] I'll tell you on the way. - Xe hunkers down a bit.

[Dofta] Scoops up Izzy and Doc helps her climb up between hir shoulder spirals- Come on Inari, it's safe!

[Inari] - If ye are sure...- She climbs up behind Dofta

[Dofta] Gets situated and keeps Izzy in front of her-

[Doc] Starts heading for the coastline. - You know how you can change skins in game right? This is a skin I built, and the more I transformed into it and wore it, the more 'me' it became. It used to be like a big... robot I guess? Made out of mostly yellow wool.

[Inari] - But it's still you?

[Doc] Yep. I can feel through it. It comes in really handy if I need to separate people who are fighting, or subdue someone who won't settle down. Plus I can't fly in my human shape. I can kinda fly like this.

[Inari] Please don't, I don't think I could handle that right now

[Doc] It's okay, I don't want to scare Izzy. She's still unsure about me like this. But it's still safer then walking where we're headed. One of our more temperamental and venomous dragons has taken to hiding under the sand in this direction and I don't want to step on her and get bit.

[Inari] - I'm sorry, did you say dragons as in plural?

[Dofta] Flicks her teeny tail. - Yep! This is the best seed.

[Doc] Blushes slightly- We have several types of dragon, mostly from modded seeds. My Yaunfen is one of them.

[Inari] - And you said we're avoiding a temperamental and venomous one?

[Izzy] - Ma-ya?

[Doc] Goes around the side of the castle and through the garden- Yeah. Pinwheel. She's got fangs as long as your arm and a bit of temper. Yep Izzy, that's me!

[Inari] - Her name, is Pinwheel?

[Dofta] She's really colorful.

[Doc] Gets to the edge of the water and walks just slightly above the surface to the other side of the bridge-

[Inari] - Uh, shouldn't we be sinkin?

[Doc] Like I said, I can sorta fly. You know how the water blocks are just a teeny bit below the level of a regular block? I'm walking where the top of the block would be if they were stone or wood or something else that's 16X16.

[Inari] - Okay then

[Dofta] Think of it... like walking on temporary barrier blocks.

[Inari] - I guess...

[Izzy] Starts to get a little fussy-

[Doc] Heads for Fru's enclosure and lands on the wide wall to let them down.

[Galvantula] scuttles off hir tail and loafs on the stone.

[Dofta] Grabs Izzy and gets down a bit awkwardly-

[Inari] Slides off as well, holding her skirt down a bit before looking into the pen-

[Fru] Is crouched near the soda pond and slurping it noisly-

[Dofta] Whoah, somebody got big!

[Waffles] Leaps nimbly onto the wall as Doc shifts back to hir normal self.

[Izzy] Immediately reaching for Doc-

[Inari] - Is that a...

[Fru] Shakes off a bit and gives a decent roar -

[Doc] One of the family pets. That's Fru. - they reach over to pet the giant sabertooth - and this is Waffles.

[Inari] - They're family pets!?

[Doc] Smiles and picks Izzy up- Yaunfen has inherited my drive for experimentation. They were revived from fossils. We're having an issue with mods leaking into other seeds. So this is the result of a candy texture pack mixing with the fossils and archaeology mod.

[Dofta] Aren't they awesome?

[Inari] - I... I guess!?

[Izzy] Happy noises- Ya?

[Doc] Calls out- Yaunfen?

[Yaunfen] Is in their dragon shape and lifts up from behind the wall a little ways away- Hey Mada!

[Inari] - And it's another dragon

[Doc] Another reason I like having a dragon shape. My mate has one too. Yaunfen is adopted, but they're still my child.

[Dofta] Stands on her tiptoes and tickles one of Yaunfen's floating whiskers

[Yaunfen] Giggles- Hi Dofta, hi Izzy, hi new person.

[Inari] - Hello...

[Doc] So how are the moas?

[Yaunfen] Theatrical groan- There are too many eggs!!!

[Doc] Well we did discuss letting Fru eat some of them. Did you segregate the ones that have names for saddle training?

[Yaunfen] Yes mada, I made a separate pen for them. I was actually going to feed Fru...

[Dofta] I would like to see that.

[Inari] - What are you going to feed it?

[Doc] A type of large flightless bird that's from the same combination of seeds.

[Waffles] Stops head-butting Doc and comes over to bug the girls with a bit of purring.

[Inari] - Oh um... Nice kitty?

[Izzy] - Yaaaaaaaaaa!

[Waffles] PUUUURRRR

[Dofta] Goes for the ear rubs- They'e safe as long as you don't have sweets on you. These guys literally live on sugar. Ice cream, cakes, candy, donuts, chocolate, it's wild.

[Yaunfen] Wiggles their nose at Izzy -I see you spud. You wanna watch Fru run around all silly like?

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Inari] At Dofta- Are we sure this is a good idea?

[Dofta] I told you, unless you're secretly made of cookies, you're not in danger.

[Yaunfen] Reaches into the pen on the opposite side of the wall and picks up a moa. They put it down in Fru's pen and grab the wall with both paws before shifting into their human-like shape and coming over to stand with them.

[Inari] - They can shift forms too?

[Doc] Well it's the opposite of me. Yaunfen is a dragon with an artificial humanish shape.

[Yaunfen] Mada wanted to make sure I could get in and out of the house once I got too big to fit inside. - They give Doc and Izzy a tandem hug -

[Inari] - Okay then...

[Izzy] Tries grabbing onto Yaunfen's hair-

[Yaunfen] Is grabbed and makes a patient face- Oooch.

[Fru] Has noticed the oblivious wandering moa and heads for it with their jaws parted. Their footsteps squish the cakey iced ground and shake the wall ever so slightly-

[Dofta] Whoah.

[Inari] - Yeah I don't wanna be in there...

[Fru] Pounces on the bird and it pops with a squak into a giant oreo cookie that the fruitcake patterned t-rex gobbles up greedily-

[Yaunfen] Eh, Fru's a bitch to steer but I can ride them.

[Inari] Is just silent now-

[Dofta] WOO! That was wild!

[Doc] Jumps a little as hir phone rings and then answers the carrot with hir free hand- Oh hey Fangbo. What's up? Mmmhmm okay, yeah they're here. I'll let them know. - Xe hangs up- You should head back. Jeb is looking for Dofta. He's not pissed or anything, but still.

[Inari] - That's probably a good idea...

[Dofta] I'll introduce you to Deerheart another day. Doc? Can you let us out by the copier? Jeb's probably on the other side of the office.

[Doc] Of course- They make a gesture and the portal opens from the small screen on the office copier-

[Inari] Quickly heads for the opening trying to organize her thoughts-

[Dofta] Says her goodbyes and follows Inari out, the hole closing behind them.

[Inari] Shudders a little as she returns to her usual form- That... That was a wee bit much...

[Dofta] Well it is a server for Herobrines. They take in all kinds of wanderers. It makes for a really colorful group.

[Inari] - Still... I got a lot to think about now...

[Dofta] Then take a break in the atrium. I'm gonna go find Jeb.

[EAlex] Has snuck into the castle and found a quiet corner of the library to lay down a bed in. He lays down with Licht and curls around her protectively. Outside the sun is setting amidst rose and golden hues, and the soft bubbling rush of the lava falls under the next room lends it's own ambiance.

[Licht] Yawns a little- I thought you said we were gonna take a nap, not spend the night...

[EAlex] Well night doesn't last long and you'll wake up feeling much better.

-There's the faintest noise and then the soft piano begins as the servers ambient music turns on for the night.

[Inky] Flaps down curiously from their perch on the ceiling- Squeak?

[EAlex] Shhh.....


	452. Lie awakening, Endrea on the Run, Camarin

[CP] Watches his wife gently as she lays in his arms within her dream. She was so exhausted that without the threat of nightmares she couldn't even dream she was in so deep of a sleep. He lifts his head, pulsing a bit of his power out to keep the ominous clouds in the distance far away for the time being. He had lost track of time externally since he was so focused on his sleeping wife, although he knew there would be repercussions when she did wake-

[TLOT] Has noticed the absence of several souls and heads over to Lie's house with Steve in tow. As he approaches Markus waves at him from the yard. 

[Notch] Is playing with Aether, but looks a mite concerned.

[Aether] - Eve! TOT!- Runs for them

[Steve] Is closer and catches her before swinging her around into a hug. -Hello again! 

[TLOT] Well it looks like a bit of vocabulary progress has been made... 

[Aether] Giggles happily-

[Blake] Gives a hello bark and gets an ear rub from TLOT.

[TLOT] More babysitting? 

[Notch] Yep... but I'm a bit unsettled. I was told Lie and Cp were taking a nap but it's been since yesterday.

[Aether] Points at Steve's chestplate- Bon!

[Steve] That word still needs an e on the end, but you're getting closer. 

[TLOT] That's a long nap...

[Aether] Giggles-

[Flux] Comes outside- I can still feel them in their bedroom, they have not moved...

[TLOT] Perhaps I should check on them. 

[Steve] I think I'll stay out here if you don't mind. Hey Aether? You want a piggy back ride?

[Aether] Excited happy noise and nods quickly-

[Steve] Puts her on his shoulders and starts trotting around- 

[TLOT] Heads inside with a thoughtful look. The door squeaks quietly and he makes his way across the bridge before listening outside Lie's bedroom door.

[CP] Is curled around his wife and the closer TLOT gets, the more easily he can feel the power that CP is using-

[TLOT] Leans against the wall and reaches out for Cp mentally- 

[CP] Feels the slight touch and bolts awake, in full defense mode, snarling a little-

[TLOT] Mentally - Cp? It's just me. No need to get defensive.

[CP] - Oh fuck off

[TLOT] Markus said you two have been checked out for quite some time. Is something wrong?

[CP] - What do you mean?

[TLOT] You two have been asleep for an afternoon, a night and most of a day.

[CP] - ... Fuck, didn't mean to let her sleep that long... Ah well, she probably needed it

[TLOT] Are you guys decent?

[CP] - Yeah

[TLOT] Squeaks the door open and comes in- I'd rather talk quietly out loud then in my head, and I know that bothers you anyway. So what happened?

[CP] - She's been having nightmares since being on Zly's old server, so, I used my power to put her to sleep so I could monitor everything, make certain the nightmares stayed at bay... Guess I lost track of time...

[TLOT] Ah... yeah. You should probably let her get up. She'll probably be hungry if nothing else. But that was thoughtful of you.

[CP] - Yeah... Wake up- With the release of his power he watches his wife stir and her white eyes open

[Lie] - Hmmm? CP?

[CP] - Yeah I'm here

[Lie] - You're an ass for doing that

[TLOT] Chuckles softly- He meant well at least.

[Lie] - TLOT? What are you doing here?

[TLOT] Initially I noted an absence of souls that should be amongst your mob flock. But Markus was concerned by how long you two had left Aether with him as well.

[Lie] - Absence of souls?

[CP] - Oh, that...

[TLOT] Yes. Some of your mobs are missing. A few of the ones from my seed?

[CP] - Yeah, I took them back

[TLOT] It was an amicable parting I hope?

[CP] - I guess, they just weren't working out for what I needed

[TLOT] Understood. You do run a tight ship from a military angle. Not everyone is suited for that sort of thing. Who was it?

[Lie] - The blazes

[TLOT] Nods- That's not surprising. Sorry it didn't pan out.

[CP] - For the time being I just have to figure out something else for Blake to do

[TLOT] Taps his chin- Is he any good at training animals to be ridden?

[CP] - No, because they usually end up on fire

[TLOT] Scratch that then. What else does he know how to do?

[CP] - Don't worry about it, I'll figure out something for him

[Lie] - Oh, by the way TLOT, one of the times I was over at Kore, I met an explorer testificate

[TLOT] Blinks. - You met a what?

[Lie] Gives TLOT the mental run down including what she saw-

[TLOT] Looks a bit stunned. - That... that actually clarifies something I've been wondering about for ages.

[CP] - What is it?

[TLOT] A long, long time ago, Steve and I encountered and fought a Wither. We found some evidence that someone had summoned it and been destroyed by it. I didn't think it was Jeb and our seed never had any other external players. I always wondered who summoned it. But if the explorer type can use more complex blocks and crafting then the other types...? It's likely.

[Lie] - I see...

[CP] - Well, we should be getting Aether

[TLOT] She's in the yard with Steve. He's just running around playing with her and Blake. As for the artwork... that's a whole other story to consider. Lets hope it was something from the deep past. Mix said the tablets were usually very recent events, or things from ancient history.

[Lie] - I guess it's time for some more investigation?

[CP] - Don't expect much help from me, Jeb will probably be wanting me out there more for a bit

[Lie] Starts getting out of bed, a little wobbly from having been asleep for so long- Well, I don't know about you CP, but first I need food

[CP] - Yeah yeah, I'll go get Aether

[Sweet Alex] What's the occasion? 

[GK] I need to get out for a bit, strech my legs. This parenting stuff is hard. - He buckles the harness on Endrea and lifts her and Sweet Alex out onto the roof before clambering out after them and helping them to the ground.

[Endrea] Much excited sniffing and jumping around-

[Gk] Puts Sweet Alex on his shoulders and Endrea's leash in his teeth before heading in the general direction of the village. [Away from the water.]

[Endrea] Is dragged a little bit before trotting alongside GK- Hi!

[Sweet Alex] giggles- Hi to you too. 

[Gk] Keeping a close eye on her-

[Endrea] Pauses to do a big stretch-

[Gk] Just waits for her, and fans his wings a little. 

[Sweet Alex] Takes out an apple and nibbles on it.

-There's a sudden popping sound as the harness around Endrea breaks since that was the moment she decided to grow-

[Endrea] Is off like a rocket heading for the water-

[Gk] WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING????- He takes off after her like a shot- 

[Sweet Alex] Loses the apple and falls off his back with a thud- AUGH!

[Endrea] Much excited running as she races around, thinking they're playing a game-

[Gk] Is pounding after her like an exhausted buffalo- ENDREA. I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT!!!!!

[Endrea] Is running right for Flickr's creeper herd-

[Flickr] Rises up out of the clump startled by Gk's screaming- NONONO!

[Sweet Alex] Gets to her feet and grabs at Endrea's tail as she passes by again.

[Endrea] Is pulled to a screeching halt and flops onto the ground- Hi!

[Sweet Alex] Little groan as Endrea nearly dislocates her arm- 

[Flickr] Shooing the little creepers out of her way and leaning over the Alex with her creeper mask- Are you okay???

[Gk] Comes to a halt and wheezes like a blacksmits bellows-

[Endrea] Trills a little and stands up, ready for more running!

[Sweet Alex] I guess.... Ow.... 

[Creepers] Mill curiously- 

[Gk] Makes a grab for her- 

[Endrea] Is grabbed and squirms-

[Gk] NO. You broke your harness and I have to keep you safe! 

[Flickr] I might have a potion... - fussing around- 

[Sweet Alex] I'll be okay. [That's a lie.] 

[Endrea] Whines and flaps her wings a little-

[Flickr] Darn it... I don't. I do have a lead though. - She takes out the rope. 

[Gk] I'll take that. - He nabs it with some of his wing tentacles and touches it to Endrea before letting go of her.

[Endrea] Tries to run off again and is pulled short by the lead. She makes a whining noise and tries turning around to chew on the lead-

[Gk] No! No chewing! You can run to the end but I'm hanging on. 

[Flickr] Looks around- I can get help? We're close to Mrs. Lie's house. 

[Sweet Alex] It's okay.... oooch..

[Gk] Just go. 

[Flickr] Got it.

[Endrea] Little growl-

[Gk] Growls back- 

[Flickr] Runs to Lie's yard with several small creepers right behind her-

[Lie] Has just said good bye to TLOT and Steve and is apologizing to Notch for leaving Aether with him for so long-

{Notch] Gives her a hug- It's okay. Though... I think we might have another issue? - Points behind her- 

[Lie] Turns around- Oh, Flickr, this is a surprise. Is everything okay? You don't normally come to visit me...

[Flickr] Sweet Alex got hurt! 

[Creepers] -Fucking everywhere making little upset hisses-

[Notch] Eyeing them nervously-

[Lie] - Oh dear- She starts spawning healing blossoms- What happened?

[Sweet Alex] She got thrown off Gk's back! This way! 

[Notch] Trips over a creeper with a little yell-

[Flux] Appears next to Notch- Perhaps you should stay here love...

[Lie] Follows Flickr-

[Flickr] Leads her back to where Sweet Alex is sitting on the ground- 

[Lie] - Sweet Alex- She moves next to the smaller woman and spawns her healing flowers

[Endrea] Runs for Lie- Hi!

[Lie] Laughs a little- Hi Endrea

[Gk] Grumbles- 

[Sweet Alex] Lie... sorry to trouble you... I just had a little spill...

[Lie] - It's fine, it's the least I can do since you guys are watching Endrea this time

[Endrea] Decides to start gumming on the edge of Lie's shirt-

[Sweet Alex] Lets the blossoms do their work with a grateful sigh. She looks down as two very small creepers flop happily on her legs- Umm

[Flickr] It's okay, they're relaxed. 

[Gk[ Is just happy Endrea is distracted for the moment.

[Lie] - Is there anything else you guys might need?

[Gk] Yeah, a new harness... Someone had a growth spurt and exploded out of hers.

[Lie] - If you want a leather one you could go visit Karla? Or Doc? I'm not really good at making those sorts of things

[Gk] Then I'll do that. 

[EAlex] Wakes up a bit earlier then Licht and smiles at the sight of her curled up in his arms. 

[Inky] Is on the bed as well and snoozing on the back of Lich's hand.

[Licht] Snuggles in a bit closer, not wanting to wake up yet-

[Inky] Sleepy squeak-   
-There's the faint sound of the door at the end of the hall opening. -

[EAlex] Watching protectively- 

[LJ] Wanders in looking for a book and raises an eyebrow at the unexpected bed+guests. He gets an impish smile and makes a tickling gesture with his fingers. 

[EAlex] Shows a fist in return. 

[LJ] Just smiles and grabs a book from the shelf before leaving as quietly as he came. 

[Inky] Rolls over and streches their wings a little- Mmmrp.

[Licht] Makes a slight noise and wakes up a little- EAlex?

[EAlex] Pets her hair a little and whispers- I'm here. 

[Licht] Groans a little- This bed is too small...

[EAlex] Scoots over closer to the wall. - I think it may be me that's a bit too big. Next time I'll lay two beds. 

[Inky] Is fuzzy and warm on her hand.

[Licht] Looks at the bat- Why is there a bat on my hand?

[EAlex] I believe it's sleeping. It has a name so I'm guessing it's one of the household pets. There are two others in this room, I saw them earlier.

[Licht] - Well it should move

[EAlex] Aww. - He gently nudges the sleeping bat off her hand and onto the sheet- 

[Inky] meep.

[Licht] Stretches a little and stands up- Ugh... Hate it when my back is stiff

[EAlex] I bet I can help. - He pulls her into his arms so she's basically butt against his crotch and back against his chest. He closes her in a hug and his inhuman warmpth immediatly starts to soothe the stiffness away.

[Licht] - As good as that feels EAlex, there's also other things I can feel...

[EAlex] Oh? -concerned- Does something else hurt?

[Licht] - No, you have... A bit of, morning wood

[EAlex] Morning... wood? I mean, I do have some wood in my inventory, but that's not a type I've heard of before. Sounds a bit, maudlin. Like the soul sand. [She's saying it aloud and he thinks she means mourning not morning.]

[Licht] - Your dick EAlex, I can feel your dick

[EAlex] OH. Sorry. I wasn't implying anything. Just trying to warm your back- [He is exceptionally warm]

[Licjt] - Well, the warmth does feel good...

[EAlex] Rests his chin lightly on the top of her head- Then I'll try to think about something other then how beautiful you are and how nice your hair smells.

[Licht] - I can already feel that failing...- Her phone starts ringing and she goes to answer it

[EAlex] Pokes Inky

[Inky] The bat makes a teeny indignant squeak before flying up to the bookcase and perching there instead.

[Licht] Answers her phone and her expression quickly becomes serious- Yes sir, I understand. I'll be there asap- She hangs up and looks at EAlex- Sorry about this, but I need you to let me out

[EAlex] No need to be sorry. I was just encouraging you to rest. - He scoops her up in his arms as he gets up and makes a portal back through the screen in the Mojang confrence room. He carries her through and closes it behind them- 

[Tokig] YIKES!

[Licht] - Ah! Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you...

[Tokig] Rather wide eyed- It's cool! I just wasn't expecting that...

[EAlex] Sorry to trouble you.

[Licht] - EAlex, sorry but I think your gonna have to take the digital route home. That call was from work and they need me like right now

[EAlex] That's okay. You know I can get around without too much help. I'll just get to my seed through the wifi. You be careful, okay? - He puts her down with a kiss- 

[Licht] - I'll try to be- She heads for the exit

[EAlex] Turns to Tokig - So what do you do? 

[Tokig] Uhh... behavioral programming for physics and NPC's...

[EAlex] Well... keep up the good work.

[Camarin] - She regains consciousness slowly, like a complex piece of machinery powering up in stages. As she swam up out of oblivion, she became aware of the world around her one sense at a time.

The first sense online is her hearing. She could hear sounds completely alien to her and to which she could not make sense of; someone a short distance away moving around in a kitchen: the sound of footsteps and the soft creak of a worn subfloor, the shuffle of feet on worn linoleum, the whistle of a kettle, the soft yet sharp clink of metal on ceramic. Closer the soft occasional whisper of pages being turned in a book, the soft creak of a wooden chair setting amicably under someone's weight. 

Next and almost simultaneously is her sense of smell, sending signals to her brain that it could not make sense of from lack of reference. The earthy scents of the cool, slightly damp bedrock from the room around her, the bitter alkaline smell of the sweat on her skin. From farther away her keen sense of smell picked up the olfactory background noise of the home which the room was attached; the somehow soothing smells of cleaning products and furniture polish, the musty scent of old books, the slight tinge of the barnyard smell of the chickens combined with the scent of the house cats. Over top of this wafted the delicate odors of recent cooking and tea steeping. 

She slowly became aware of the solidity of her body against the soft mattress beneath her and the silky feel of Dawn's robe against her skin, and the slightly rougher material of the blanket loosely resting against her body where the robe did not cover. Being accustomed to the tight fit of her body suit, the looseness of the fabric over her naked body made her feel instinctively vulnerable. 

She opened her eyes gradually and takes in the room around her. The rough hewn square room was carved out of grey stone on all sides. Light came from odd looking stick-like torches placed strategically high up on the walls. A familiar looking woman sat in a wooden chair nearby, her long legs propped up on the edge of a little square trunk beside another bed. She was reading an old dog eared paperback book and did not notice Camarin looking at her. Between the different clothing and the lighter complexion of her IRL form, it took her a moment to recognize Lazur. 

All at once she was overcome by a feeling that was all too familiar to her: pain. It seized her suddenly and threatened to drag her back into the dark depths of oblivion once again. Only the fact that nightmares of her time as Bose's host awaited her in the darkness kept her from surrendering to it. She grit her teeth and fought the blackness with a groan.

[Lazur] - puts the book down and rushes to Camarin’s side - Easy, relax… here, this will help. - she presses the pain flower into her hands - just shake it, it'll relieve the pain. 

[Zly Wilk] - is in the kitchen, a glowing yellow disk of solid light is sitting on one of the dead burners of the ruined stove, giving off heat. A simple kettle sitting on the disk whistling merrily.  He pours some of the water into a pair of ceramic coffee mugs with tea bags sitting in them and after a few minutes removes the tea bags and spoons in some honey. 

He concentrates for a moment and the inch high hot plate disappears, leaving the kettle to clunk down on the burner guards below. He hears Lazur talking and realizes Camarin must be awake. He wipes his hands on a kitchen towl which he then absentmindedly slings over one shoulder. He stirs some powdered ginger from the spice rack into one of the mugs then sets the mug briefly on a small puck of packed ice he has near the sink to cool the temperature of the tea some. He then scoops up both mugs and hurries to the back room. 

[Camarin] - Is now in severe pain as her body is not only transitioning from digital to flesh and bone, but it is trying to repair the extensive damage caused by the parasitic virus Bose. The flowers are helping take the worst edge off of the pain, but it's obvious it's an effort to stay awake. -

[Zly Wilk] -passes the hotter mug to Lazur then holds out a mug to Camarin- Here. Sip on this slowly but be careful. It's a hot beverage, but I've cooled it some. You're not used to them and they can burn you if you are not careful, but it will help with the nausea. 

[Caramin] - Props herself up in the bed, careful to keep the robe around her, and gingerly takes the mug.- Thank you. - She takes a tentative sip from the mug and makes an odd face at the taste, unsure if it is to her liking or not. After a few more sips she sets the mug down on the trunk beside her bed. 

[Lazur] - takes a cool cloth and wipes Caramin's forehead. - Just take it slow. This world is going to be like nothing like what got are used to. Your body is adjusting to this reality, and it's going to behave in some ways that are different from your old ‘normal’.

[Camarin] - in a small voice - You saved me. After everything I did to you, I didn't deserve that mercy. 

[Zly Wilk]  - Exchanges a look with Lazur - To be honest,  Camarin, we don't know what you did to us. We don't even remember you first hand. A lot of our memories are scrambled or just missing.  I know you contacted us, we agreed to help, got access to the server … but after that… nothing.

[Lazur] But we also realize that whatever it was, you were under the influence of that evil creature.  We knew first hand what he could do. We can't blame you for his influencing your actions. 

[Camarin] Oh. Of course. I… I can release the memory blocks, restore your memories. But I fear I'm too weak at the moment. 

[Zly Wilk] No rush. At this point the important thing is you getting better. And sometimes I wonder if I'm not better off not knowing…

[Camarin] We may not have that luxury. But I do need to ask a favor. Before I was infected, I had given Lazur my disc. I knew we were near the end, and didn't think i would survive the end of my server, but I knew you two might. 

[Zly Wilk] -quietly- That disc records everything you are. Your experiences, your knowledge, your skills… even your personality to an extent. You were hoping we would pass that along to another server after you were gone.

[Camarin] Exactly…. Can you access your inventory outside the digital world?

[Lazur] We can…. Only one problem.  I don't have your disc! I had Eset's mock disc, but that was it.

[Camarin] - smiles weakly and whispers- 'Safyre shining bright.'

[Lazur] -jumps as if shocked. An extra inventory slot becomes unlocked and visible to her.  She produces from the hidden inventory a white identity disc. She solemnly hands it to Camarin. 

[Camarin] - She touches the disc and her eyes briefly flash neon blue as the disc syncs back up to her. The circuitry paths on the disc blaze to life a brilliant neon blue. - Thanks to Bose I no longer have a docking port, but having the disc in close proximity is enough. My disc programming will restore the damage he did to me and should allow me to get through this process faster. - she gives the pain relieving flower a shake and settles back down into bed and is soon sleeping peacefully, one hand clutching the flower,  the other her disc.

[Zly Wilk] - sighs- well, I'll be back. Going to get that cup of tea now.


	453. Are They Admins or Babysitters?

[Octagon] Approaches the mouth of a small cave with trepidation. He pulls out a torch and ventures into the blackness, his footsteps echoing on stone. After traveling a little way he becomes aware of some labored breathing, and his pulse quickens with the memories of harder times. He turns a corner into a pitch black space that's a natural circular cave. There's a crunch of stone and he clears his throat nervously.

-A pair of white eyes spin to face him and he freezes like a scared rabbit.-

[Octagon] Enix...?

-The eyes narrow and then mostly close-

[Octagon] Places the torch and his friend is illuminated-

[Enix] Is bloody knuckled from punching stone in pure frustration but his expression is placid and resigned. - What is it?

[Octagon] They've been calling you all day haven't they? I can't hear the vibrations, but I saw the patch notes same as you.

[Enix] I just need a few minutes to compose myself and I'll be fine.

[Octagon] Looks at his damaged knuckles and the brine hides them self-conciously. - ...

[Enix] Cut it out Octagon. This is the job we took and there's much more dangerous ways to live. You don't have to mom me. I just... need to be alone sometimes.

[Octagon] Frowns in understanding- You need a break, and so do I.

[Enix] Well unless you have some brillant plan to clone us, that isn't going to happen. Just like the damn phantoms that won't fuck off. -He stops suddenly and shudders all over-

[Octagon] Again?

[Enix] Scowls at him and vanishes-

[Octagon] Resigned sih and starts walking back out of the cave deep in thought. - Clone us? No... but maybe someone who looks like us...

[Izzy] Is toddling quickly around the table in the lab just yelling as she goes-

[Doc] Has basically given up and is watching her in pure confusion. - Izzy... Why?

[Idolus] Has retreated to the back of his tank and put his face in the farthest corner.

[Izzy] Just keeps yelling-

[Doc] Feels a buzz and picks up hir phone. - Yes? Sorry, it's my kid... yeah, she's loud... You're considering what? Maybe? I mean, we can ask around... yeah, just come over. - Doc closes hir phone and then makes a portal to the void-

[Izzy] Stops to look, her voice fading off-

[Octagon] Comes inside dragging a frowning Enix.

[Doc] Nice to see you again. So... what's the issue?

[Deer] Perks as she see's the two new names in the chat and figures some food might be in order-

[Izzy] Runs for Doc-

[Doc] Scoops her up- Were you just bored?

[Octagon] Gives her a grandfatherly look as the opening closes- Hello little one.

[Izzy] Babbles- Ma-ya!

[Doc] Close enough. So let's see what we have here. - Xe walks over to Enix and looks at him- Well... I'd say Mb would be close but he can't leave the server....

[Enix] Close for what?

[Deer] Starts coming down with food- Hey guys

[Izzy] - Mama! Mama!

[Octagon] Sniffs- That smells good~

[Doc] Ever the perfect host my love. Care to weigh in? Our friends here would like for someone to take their places for a little bit so they can take a break.

[Enix] What? No!

[Deer] - Take their place? Why? What's wrong?

[Enix] Nothing's wrong and this is stupid.

[Octagon] Don't listen to him. We're just exhausted. It's been ages since either of us could even sleep. And now that the patch notes say Herobrine has been added back in, the kids keep setting off summoners all the time.

[Deer] - Oh dear... That must be difficult...

[Doc] So we were thinking with a little makeup, two of our number could pass themselves off as them and give them a day off.

[Deer] - Well, the most basic brines on the seed are MB, CP, and TLOT... CP would be too tall though...

[Doc] And Mb can't leave or he'll be deleted. I'll chat up TLOT- starts typing-

[Enix] I resent being called basic...

[Octagon] Nervous- We'll need someone to take over for me too.

[Deer] - The only one here who I can think of who might be able to pass as you would be Notch...

[Octagon] Oh, your native NOTCH AI?

[Deer] - Not... Not exactly... Um... Flux? Do you mind bringing Notch here?

[Flux] Within moments has arrived with Notch-

[Izzy] Squeals happily-

[Markus] Just blinks- Hi?

[Octagon] Not exactly? Oh, you mean because he looks younger then me.

[Doc] Just smiles- and then, - TLOT is coming.

[Flux] - Hello

[Deer] - Oh good, so he agreed?

[Doc] He's not happy being away from Steve of course, but he said he'd try.

[Octagon] Hello miss, that's a lovely dress. Are you an ender-related spirit?

[Doc] Guys this is Octagon and Enix.

[Enix] Grumbles - We have name tags...

[Flux] - Ah, no, I am a server spirit, I embody the magic which allows enchanting and crafting to work

[Deer] - Actually, I think no matter what Notch is older than you

[Enix] That's intriguing...

[Octagon] How? He's clearly a young man in his prime.

[Notch] Thank you!

[Flux] - He created the game

[Octagon] Goes pale - He... what?

[Notch] Blushes- I made the game, I mean I had help but...

[Doc] He's the original.

[Enix] Steps back worridly-

[Deer] - It's alright, he's been very helpful and is even a grandpa now- Snickers a little- Or Farfar as his grand daughter says

[Octagon] Is in awe.

[Enix] Also looks unsure.

[TLOT] Comes up the steps with a swirl of cloak-

[Doc] Ah TLOT, thank you. Do you think you could pass for Enix?

[TLOT] Takes off his helm and eyes the other brine- Perhaps?

[Enix] Eyes him - Talk to me.

[TLOT] Huh? What do you want me to say?

[Enix] He sounds way too nice.

[TLOT] Thanks, I think.

[Deer] - Yeah, it might be best for you guys to spend a little time together just to pick up on things the other does, that way the players won't pick up on it so easily

[Octagon] Well we're already pushing it being gone this long.

[TLOT] I can do my impression of Offender? - He clears his throat and speaks again- If I could get you alone I'd do terrible things to every orifice in your body, and make you scream for sweet mercy~

[Enix] Waves a hand- Eh.

[Flux] - I think you may have an image problem love...

[Doc] Well I can make a fake beard.

[Notch] Puts his hands on his head- can't you just make it invisible again?

[TLOT] Takes off his armor and compares himself to Enix. They're not the same, but pretty close.

[Flux] - Absolutely- She reaches for his hair, running her fingers through it delicately

[Notch] Hating it even though she's being gentle.

[Doc] Takes a sample of Octagon's braided beard and starts making a copy.

[Deer] - What all do you guys do exactly?

[Enix] We're glorified babysitters.

[Octagon] It's a server full of kids. It's mostly cleaning up after griefers, booting people who don't follow the rules and the occasional mock battle to entertain them.

[Flux] - Sounds like you must also have to have a fair few commands memorized...

[Octagon] Oh yes. They're a handful.

[TLOT] What about the names? I'm okay to help but you're not tagging me.

[Flux] Glances at Deer and a quiet conversation starts up between them-

[Octagon] So... can you do it? Because we need to go back soon.

[TLOT] I'm ready.

[Doc] Finishes the beard and sticks it on Markus.

[Notch] MMPH!

[Flux] - Deer and I will go as well to run commands and the system

[Octagon] Relieved- Thank you.

[TLOT] Is fussing with his hair trying to make it look more like Enix.

[Doc] And in the meantime you two are free to stay with me.

[Deer] - Are you sure you'll be okay with Izzy love?

[Doc] Yeah, I can keep her busy. I'll bother Yaunfen, LJ or Steve if I get frustrated.

[Deer] - Alright, well then I'm ready to go

[TLOT] We're just going next door, right?

[Octagon] Yes.

[Notch] Is fussing with the beard-

[TLOT] See you guys later then. - He makes a hole into the void and waits for the others before making another into the other server and closing the first behind him-

[Deer] Shivers as they enter the other server- Oh, this is crowded...

[Flux] - It will be difficult keeping up with everything in the chat...-It's a relatively quiet time for the server with there only being about fifty kids on. Some immediately run up to the group to greet the Brine and NOTCH-

[TLOT] Freezes up a little because PEOPLE

[Notch] Behaves a little stiffly on purpose- Hello there. Sorry we had to step out for a sec. -He winks- Bathroom and snack break.

-In chat-

-UR BACK!!!-

-The summoners aren't working!-

-Hi!-

-Hi!-

-Hi!-

[TLOT] Well... I'm here now aren't, I had... people to terrorize~!

[Notch] Hi yourselves-

-More gold please!-

-Who are the girls?!-

-How you get antlers????-

[Notch] She... uh, it was a gift from the developers for special contributions. Like the capes. And they're friends from another server. Admins. Be polite, they're adults.

[TLOT] Why do you want more gold?~

PM-GIANT SUMMONER!!!!!!1!!-

-BIG BUILD!-

-HI!-

-HI!-

[TLOT] Flails, and then tries to be menacing - If you build a huge summoner I'll have to come and kill you! ~

-YAY!-

-AWESOME1!!!-

-BUT WE WANT YOU TO COME!-

[TLOT] Super confused-

[Notch] Eyes flick- But... then I'd have to save you. You know you can't defeat him.

-UR FIGHTS ARE SO KEWWWWWL!-

-YES!-

[TLOT] Mentally to Flux and Deerheart- Am I really just supposed to kill them???

[Flux] - TLOT, they aren't actually here, they're on the other side of a screen... Just spawn a diamond sword, the flashier, the more they'll enjoy it

[Deer] Is looking at the code-

[TLOT] OH. Okay. -then aloud- If you want to fight me you have to earn it! Dig the gold in the proper way!

[Notch] A bit softer. - You know the rules, survival only. No cheating or you'll get the ban hammer.

-AWWWWWWW!-

-NO FAIR!

\--A summoner goes off some distance away--

[TLOT] Feels the weird tingle and glances at them before following the call with a sudden teleport-

[Notch] It is fair and you know it. Now shoo. - He side eyes Flux and Deerheart-

[TLOT] Takes a diamond sword out of the creative and appears in the summoners flames with a triumphant roar-

-Players crouch and uncrouch, punching the air excitedly-

[Flux] - This coding... They can steal from one summoner to build another... This needs a moderator...

[TLOT] Leaps into the fray, it's been a while since he fought with a sword and he's far nimbler then the players-

-It doesn't take long for most of the players to die, but one seems to be hitting back faster and seems more impervious to damage which sets off alarms in the admin chat-

[TLOT] Is swatted and bleeds a little but the challenge has his blood up and he tps short distances to avoid the strikes and stab the player in the back-

-The player isn't even wearing armor, but still not taking damage-

[Deer] - What do we do? These alarms are saying it's a hacker...

[TLOT] Is starting to get frustrated-

[Notch] Please tp me there. Flux, can you stay with me? I don't have the commands memorized anymore.

[Flux] - Yes, Deer? Can you keep an eye on things here?

[Deer] - Yeah, I can do that

[Flux] Teleports herself and Notch to the hacker-

[Notch] Hey! No hacking allowed! Stop that or I'm kicking you!

[TLOT] A hacker? - His eyes narrow- If you're getting banned anyway... - He backs off and uses his weight glitch to trap the player in place-

[Hacker] Swats the air rapidly- Screw you! I'm un-bannable!

[TLOT] Walks over to taunt him a little- I could ruin your avatar. Maybe I should change your handle to something insulting~

-Another summoner goes off-

[TLOT] Ignores it for the moment and says over chat- Dealing with a hacker, BRB Herobrine. - So what will it be? Leave peacefully? Or I fuck you up?~

[Notch] Watching nervously-

[Hacker] - I'll see you if you can me, besides, I've got alts

[TLOT] [Has no clue what an alt is.] Then bring these alts! I'll beat them up too!

[Hacker] Just Laughs--More summoners go off since now they know a brine is there-

[TLOT] Is annoyed- Hey Notch? Can I uh...? - He projects the bit of mischief on his mind-

[Notch] Oooh. Yeah I won't stop you.

[TLOT] Opens a portal just behind the screen of the hackers computer so he can look at the actual person without being seen.

-It's a relatively young kid, obviously a bit used to getting his way. His room is filled with super hero posters-

[TLOT] Reaches his hand through and lets it be seen for a moment before shoving the kids chair to upend him on the floor and withdrawing. And saying aloud- You're banned. Don't come back.

-There's incoherent screaming from the kid-

[TLOT] Gives his best spooky laugh and closes the portal.

[Notch] Quietly requests Flux permaban the account since she's just the right woman for that supposedly difficult job.

[Flux] - It is already done

[Notch] Perfect-

[TLOT] Heads for the summoner with the most people around it and leaps out with a wild yell and a drawn sword.

-There's even more summoners going off, like their being lit and extinguished over and over again-

[Flux] Softly to Notch- These summoners are out of control...

[Notch] Can we limit them somehow?

[TLOT] Has never fought this much, and is still getting nicked and whacked occasionally. But for the most part it's an easy battle. He heads to the next once they're all defeated, and then the next. -How in the nether did Enix keep up with this???

[Deer] Privately in chat- We should talk to the Mojang staff, this can't be the only server this is happening on...

[Flux] - I will see if I can stem the tide...

[Notch] Could we make it so the fire won't light if there's already one on the server?

[Flux] - I don't know...

[Deer] - It looks like everything or nothing... Either everyone can light fires, or nobody can...

[Notch] What about a time constraint?

[TLOT] Feels like he's starting to kill the same people because they respawned for a second try.

[Deer] - I'm not seeing anything like that...

[Flux] - Maybe we can attach it to some other event on the server?

[Notch] Well we have to do something. This is way more then one brine can handle, even TLOT.

[TLOT] Has just cleared a group of fighters and looks around him-

-More players are running up to relight the summoners-

[Flux] Give us a moment to think-

[TLOT] Spreads his hands and turns a bunch of ground level blocks, making a shallow moat of lava between them and the summoners-

-Rapid drinking of fire resistance potions-

[Deer] - Flux, would this work?

[Flux] - Maybe...

[TLOT] Grabs some of the lava and quickly douses his wounds, he's getting rather frustrated-

-The players rush for him-

[TLOT] Does a frantic turn and throws out a screen of heavy fog. Within the cloud he transforms into an ender dragon just long enough to sweep them aside like toys with his wings and tail and then shrinks back down as it clears. He's breathing heavy and just steps into the lava.

-There's the slight feeling of a change to the code as both Deer and Flux work on it, TLOT can no longer feel other summoners going off and the chat is suddenly filled with messages wondering why the summoners won't light-

[Notch] Okay guys. As the more observent have guessed, we only have one Herobrine on the server. He can fight you guys if you find and challenge him, but stop lighting summoners all over the place. It's like a phone that won't stop ringing. We've reset the server so summoners will only work when it's a new moon. So only every two hours real time.

[TLOT] Flops back at the edge of the lava trough- Oh thank gods...

-No!-

-Not fair!-

-This sucks-

-I'm leaving!-

[TLOT] Chats his location with a sigh- Anybody who wants a fight has to come to me!~

-There's a swarm of tp requests-

[Notch] Facepalms and chats- Survival only! That's close to the spawn anyway.

-Lots of to messages as they tp to spawn and start looking-

[Deer] - Give them a challenge and yourself a breather TLOT

[TLOT] Looks around for someplace dark he can lead them a merry chase.

[Flux] - Notch... There are more hackers...

[Notch] Please just start kicking them.

[Flux] - The system is set up to let you know if it's likely, but it's not entirely accurate. It depends on the admins actually investigating so no one is unfairly banned

[Notch] in chat- Fair warning. Notch is about to clean house. If you're hacking, stop now. Because if I catch you, you're perma-banned. Got it?

-Why so mean today!-

-I'm not hacking!!!-

[Flux] - It looks like they may have different tiers of bans...

[Notch] How so?

[Flux] - There are ones that are simply a number of days, but also different lengths depending on what they did, like flight, pvp, x-ray?

[Notch] Why is it so complicated? Octagon must have the patience of a saint.

[Flux] - I think it's so they can have another chance to play here again, a warning

[Notch] Rubs his temples- Fine.... I won't perma-ban you, but you will be in trouble. I think everyone needs a reminder - He starts reading the rules over the chat.

[Flux] Helps him when she can, but also is confused by a couple of the terms-

[Deer] - I'd almost suggest we try and awaken the server spirit just to get some more help...

[Notch] How do we do that? Apart from trying to take it over.

[TLOT] Finds a warren of caves and lets out a loud spooky laugh to draw them in.

[Deer] - I don't know, it was just a thought...

-TLOT Doesn't immediately hear the terrified whisper from farther in--The kids are hurrying after him, spamming the chat a little-

[Notch] It's a good thought, but I don't know any other way.

[TLOT] Sneaks around and starts taking them out from the dark, he's really making an effort to be scary.

-Some of the kids scream and run as soon as they see his eyes-

[Flux] Is observing everything and guiding Notch to hackers-

[Deer] - Well, I wouldn't want to do anything without Enix and Octagon's permission anyways...

[Notch] Then I'll call them because this is nuts. - He takes out his phone and dials, after a minute he starts talking quietly.

[TLOT] Chases the runners but gives up once they hit the light again.

-More whispering from farther in the cave--The kids are becoming fewer and fewer, having difficulty finding their way back to the cave after being either killed or after running away-

[TLOT] Keeps running them out until he's sure he's alone. He spawns a bucket of lava and sits down to clean his wounds with it.

-Faintly there's a voice whispering "go away"-

[TLOT] Perks up- Is someone there?

[???] - Go away.... Go away...

[TLOT] Who's there?

[???] - Go away...

[TLOT] Stands up curiously - I'm not going to hurt you. That was just for show, do you need help?

[???] Whimpers-

[TLOT] Goes quietly towards the sound, wondering if it's a hurt AI.

[???] Is cowering behind an outcropping of rocks, he's wearing the familiar blues of a Steve- Too many of them... Just too many...

[TLOT] Very gently - Oh dear... are you this seeds Steve?

[???] - Too many people... Go away...- The last few words are said so desperately-

[TLOT] Yeah... players are annoying. Especially for those of us that can't just log off.

[???] - Too many!

[TLOT] Projects some calming vibrations-

[???] His breathing does start to calm down a little, but he still won't look up-

[TLOT] Sits down near him and keeps it up, trying his best.

[???] Finally looks up, his eyes a rather startling shade of lavender-

[TLOT] Hi there. [He's not doing the voice anymore] Don't mind the tag, I'm just doing some player babysitting for the local Herobrine. My friends call me TLOT.

[???] - There's too many of them, so loud and crowded...

[TLOT] Yeah... I'm not much of a people person either. Is it just Steve?

[???] - N... No

[TLOT] Then what should I call you?

[???] - St... Stue?

[TLOT] It's nice to meet you then.

[Stue] - Make them go away? Please? Too many of them... Too loud...

[TLOT] I can't make them go away, this isn't my server. But I can maybe help you get somewhere they can't go?

[Stue] Shakes a little-

[TLOT] Easy there- he reaches out to Markus and finds him still on the phone with Octagon- Please ask them where their home is and if it's protected from players.

[Notch] Passes the message along and listens to the reply- Really...? Okay. -mentally- They have a floating island over the spawn. It's inaccessible to anyone without the proper code.

[Stue] - They're too loud...

[TLOT] Yeah, they are.

[Stue] - Are they gone yet?

[TLOT] Well I chased them all out of the cave if that's what you mean.

[Stue] - Good... They... They're just too much... Can't focus when it's loud...

[Notch] Gets off the phone. - They say it's fine to wake the spirit up, but they don't know how to do it either.

[Flux] - We can try, but I'll have to leave you for a bit love

[Notch] Okay, be careful please. - He starts walking back towards the spawn

-A player runs up and makes excited motions before placing down a sign and typing out a quick message-

-Hi! Wanna play spleef?-

[Notch] changes the sign and adds another - I appreciate the thought, but I'm a bit busy. Lotsa hackers around.

-Awwwwww-

[Notch] @'s him- If you go to the arena there are always lots of people waiting to play.  
-Okay-

-The player runs off and the closer Notch gets to spawn, the more players try to interact with him-

[Notch] Is just being friendly and polite, asking little questions and complimenting skins-

[Flux] Her voice calls softly to Notch- There's to much activity right now, we can't concentrate long enough to try and take over... We can try again when things calm down

[Notch] -sighs- Okay... what if we tried from Enix and Octagon's home? Then it would be quiet around you at least.

[Deer] - Well, it would be nice to get a breather...

[Notch] Gets right at the center of the spawn and reads the code that will take him to the house. He tp's away and upward, appearing in a house above the skybox. It's a generous size and resting on a floating island. It looks like there was some minimal conflict on the decorating and it's an odd mix of netherbrick and plain oak wood logs. - Anyone wants to tp to me, I'm in the house.

[Flux] Arrives with Deer, observing their surroundings- A good vantage point to be certain...

[TLOT] Perks up. - I can take you someplace where the players can't go, but you'll have to trust me to tp you.

[Stue] - I... I don't know...

[TLOT] It will be quiet.

[Stue] - Oh... Okay...

[TLOT] Touches Stue gently and tps them both to Notch-

[Deer] - TLOT? Who's this?

[TLOT] Is obviously trying to be funny- Look, I found a Steve!

[Notch] Laughs-

[Stue] Flinches at TLOT's loud exclamation-

[Flux] - Oh dear...

[TLOT] Sorry! Sorry! I got carried away. He's got some sensory issues. This is Stue. Stue this is Notch, Deerheart and Flux.

[Stue] - Umm...

[Flux] - It's alright, we are not hostile...

[TLOT] Softer- I told him I'd take him someplace quiet. The players freak him out.

[Notch] There are an awful lot of them.

[Stue] - They're too loud... And too many of them...

[Deer] - Well up here should be plenty quiet

[TLOT] So what are we doing now? Just taking a break?

[Notch] Brainstorming how to wake up the server spirit actually.

[TLOT] Cocks his head - Do you think I could find them mentally?

[Deer] - I... Don't know... We're you ever able to sense anything before I woke up?

[TLOT] I wasn't looking. I didn't even know such a thing existed back then.

[Flux] - You could try...

[TLOT] Looks for a place to sit and settles on a purple couch made of wool. He closes his eyes and slows down, trying to center himself before reaching out.

[Notch] Turns to Stue - So... should we be looking for a native Alex too?

[Stue] - An... An Alex? I don't know... There's so many people...

[Notch] She'd likely have orange hair, a green shirt. Someone without a player tag.

[TLOT] Reaches out and searches, poking lightly to try and get a response.

[Stue] - I... I don't tend to look at people...

[Flux] Gives TLOT a bit of her own energy to see if that helps him-

[Deer] - Hmm, maybe Octagon and Enix have?

[Notch] Maybe, I figured it didn't hurt to ask.

[TLOT] Starts murmuring, he's basically trying to entice the entity to show themselves.

[Flux] Scowls a little as the chat goes off again- How many hackers are there? Were they using the summoners to hide themselves?

[TLOT] Starts picking around in the code, trying to see if there's anything familiar in the servers basic makeup, He takes a bit of a deep breath and a tickle in his throat makes him cough. He hacks for a moment and a staticky drip of bad code flies out and hits the floor with a sizzle- Whoops. Sorry.

[Flux] Looks outside- Deer? Do you see that too?

[Deer] Looks outside as well- Spider webs?

[Flux] - Not quite...

[TLOT] Is still looking, though his eyes are closed.

[Notch] Goes to look as well- Do we need to slay spiders now too?

[Flux] - No... I think it's the server...

[TLOT] We don't mean any harm... but your help would be useful...

[Flux] Watches as near invisible strands lift from the ground- They're trying...

[Deer] - Come on! You can do it!

[Stue] - I... I don't like it...

[TLOT] Lends his energy to them-

-The strands begin to weave together, forming a body-

[Stue] Steps back and away from the forming figure-

[TLOT] Opens his eyes to watch -

[Notch] Hello?

-The body stiffens, it's obviously male and wears a skin tight outfit. It seems to be having a little difficulty coming online though-

[Flux] Reaches forwards with some of her energy- It's alright, you're needed here

[Notch] Comes a little closer- Hey...

[TLOT] Still trying to help.

[Server] Blinks- What... What's going on?

[Notch] You're physically manifesting as well as unconsciously controlling the server.

[TLOT] You woke up.

[Server] - I... Don't think I was supposed too?

[Deer] - It's alright, we awake when we're needed or the server feels threatened

[TLOT] And while the server isn't threatened, it is a bit overloaded and your native NOTCH and Herobrine could use the help.

[Server] - I see... There are so many rules...

[Notch] That was a concern of ours too. It must all be really difficult to maintain.

[Server] - Just... Need to organize it... Better- Wobbles a little

[Notch] Moves to catch him and help him to the couch-

[Flux] - I think for now, we need to get him used to being physical and keep the hacking to a minimum, with TLOT and Notch occasionally making appearances


	454. Firebirds Revenge, Ysters Miserable LDR

[Izzy] Is chewing on Doc's shoulder a bit-

[Doc] Gives Izzy a hug- Well... it's too early to go to bed even though I'm guessing you're both exhausted. Do you have any preference for a room at least? Do you want super quiet or are you both so used to noise that a little chatter is needed? 

[Octagon] We're used to being up high, and Enix is happy anywhere that's dark. But personally I don't care. 

[Doc] I think I can accomodate you both. I'll show you around a little bit, but I'm sure you'll still end up lost at least once. 

[Enix] Scoffs - This place can't be that big.

[Doc] Eyebrow- IF you get lost, just call out in chat. I can TP you or come to help. - Xe leads them upstairs with a bit of chatter pointing out the kitchen for later and some of the main rooms. Enix is given one of the recovery rooms in the lab and Octagon gets the one above the animal pen. 

[Octagon] You're very kind to do this for us. 

[Doc] Eh, good neighbors should be encouraged. And usually I'm taking people in because they need repairs. Lending a room or two is no big deal. You guys feel free to wander. There aren't any players here and the only real troublemaker is Master Herobrine. 

[Enix] What's his damage?

[Doc] He likes to fight. Just keep an eye out for a brine with a huge orange and green dragon that's about 80% wings.

[Octagon] How unusual. We'll keep that in mind. 

[Doc] And now, if you'll excuse me, I think Izzy is hungry.

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Lie] Sends out a psychic message- Doc? You around?

[Doc] Is in the kitchen and responds over chat - Yes? I'm just making some dinner for Izzy. It's spagetti and garlic bread if you want in?

[Lie] - Actually I was wondering if you wanted some vanilla, I've got quite the excess right now

[Doc] That would be nice. I'm glad that plant is so productive for you. I understand it's finicky as nether irl.

[Lie] - I'll be over there in a few minutes

[Izzy] Teleports into the kitchen, she had been by the table-

[Doc] Jumps a bit- Give me a little space Izzy. I'm trying to cook and I don't want you to get hurt.

[Izzy] Laughs and reaches up- Ma-ya?

[Doc] Nope, I've got hot stuff and I'm almost done. - Xe puts down a wool block and sits her on top of it so she can see. - You stay put, I'm not going anywhere.

[Izzy] Starts reaching for stuff-

[Doc] Tears a hunk of warm garlic bread off it's crust and lets her have it. - Just a few moments, please.

[Izzy] Starts nomming on it-

[Lie] Arrives and comes down into the kitchen- Hey Doc, hello Izzy

[Doc] Hey Lie! I've been wanting to try this stuff for a while, though I suspect it will be messy. - They brandish a jar of sauce.

[Lie] - Oh dear... Yeah, that's gonna be messy- She heads for a trunk to put the vanilla away

[Doc] Ah, well. She'll be happy and we can always have a bath later. - Xe takes out the rest of the bread - It's pretty much her and me for the moment.

[Lie] - I saw a lot going on in the chat, is everything okay?

[Doc] Well you remember our nice neighbors Octagon and Enix right?

[Lie] - Of course

[Izzy] Is making happy noises-

[Doc] Moves the food to the table and then Izzy as well. - Well they were in desperate need of a break. So TLOT and Markus are currently impersonating them with Deerheart and Flux's help. And Octagon and Enix are here taking a little time off.

[Lie] - Oh dear... Are they okay?

[Izzy] Starts sticking hands in the spaghetti-

[Doc] They're just tired, and there she goes. Just... try to make sure most of it goes in your mouth Izzy.

[Lie] Laughs a little at Izzy- Just don't choke Izzy, Actually before she gets too far you might want to cut it up small Doc

[Izzy] Laughs-

[Lie] - Anyways, do you think Enix and Octagon might benefit from some calming blossoms?

[Doc] Starts fixing Izzy's food- You are so messy! If you want? I think both of them went exploring.

[Lie] - I'll look around for them, keep them from getting too lost. Where did you leave them?

[Doc] Down in the lab. They took the room at the junction of the stairs and the recovery room by the blaze cage.

[Lie] - Alright, I'll go look for them, have fun with your noodles Izzy

[Izzy] Little wave-

[Octagon] Well I found a bathroom? 

[Enix] Regards a dragon head with a flapping mouth. - This build is weird.

[Octagon] Let's try going this way- He heads down a ladder behind the head and ends up in a small library- Okay then? They certainly like to decorate with every possible item.

[Enix] Goes to lean on a wall and stumbles into a small hidden space as his hand passes through a painting. - Dammit!

[Lie] Starts searching, using her psychic abilities to track down the two-

[Octagon] Finds a little pool of water and some sugarcane. - Dead end... I guess we go back the other way? 

[Enix] Falls down a hole that was hidden by a bunch of rosebushes planted in a dirt part of the floor- FUCK!!!

[Lie] Follows them down and hears the exclamation- Everything okay?

[Octagon] Is looking down the hole and then at her- Just a case of bruised pride I think- 

[Enix] Fuck you! 

[Octagon] Hello again Lie.

[Lie] - Hello you two, it's been awhile, do you need help getting out?

[Enix] No!

[Octagon] Heads for the ladder- Lets see what he found first, shall we?

[Lie] - Alright- She follows them down

[Enix] Is sulking in a small purple bathroom. The door is open and Porygon is watching him from the doorway with a curious air. He thumbs at it- I have no fucking clue what that is. 

[Porygon] Beep? 

[Octagon] Small I'd say.

[Lie] - Aww, hello there Porygon! It's a pokemon, a creature from a different game

[Enix] I don't trust it. It looks... odd. 

[Octagon] I think it's rather cute. 

[Porygon] Beedle deep.

[Lie] Puts her hand down, offering to carry the small creature- They're very intelligent, they even have special abilities

[Porygon] Rolls onto her hand sheepishly and then she actually can't lift her hand off the floor. 

[Octagon] Are you okay?

[Lie] - Oh... Ummm... I guess you're a little too heavy Porygon... Sorry

[Porygon] Rolls back off. It kind of moves like a tank with invisible treds. 

[Enix] How can it be too heavy??? It's tinier then a parrot.

-There's some clicky feet noises somewhere nearby!-

[Lie] - It just is. I'm not sure how...

[Porygon] Goes out into the larger room with a sigh- 

[Octagon] Follows curiously- This is a nice room.

[Lie] - This is Deer's study, and where most of her and Doc's pokemon sleep

[Porygon] Goes up the side of Deerheart's desk like it's a flat surface and sits there like a slightly judgemental rubber duck. 

[Lie] Picks some lightning berries and offers one to Porygon- Here you go

-The clicking is homing in towards them and the room. A very... avian scree is incoming.-

[Enix] Pauses to splash some water on his face in the bathroom. 

[Porygon] Accepts the berries and happily nibbles them with little popping noises- 

[Octagon] Now what are those?

[Lie] - Lightning berries, Doc and I made them together, would you like to try them?

[Octagon] Sure. 

[Enix] Sticks his head out- What's that weird noise?

[Lie] Gives Octagon a couple and then holds some out for Enix-

[Firebird] -Comes barreling through the door in his bird form and pauses momentarily to locate his target! And then, he jumps!- !!!!!!!

[Octagon] Is jumped!!! - What the fu-!

[Firebird] -Angry screeing and wing flapping!-

[CN] Running after Firebird- Firebird!

[Lie] Yelps in surprise as well-

[Firebird] You! Could! Have! Just! Kicked! Him! -Each word is punctuated with a peck and a scree!-

[Porygon] Suddenly swells to the size of a small ghast and crushes the desk under it while making a frightened alarm noise- 

[Octagon] Is startled at first and then starts flailing with his fists- 

[Enix] Runs forward to drop kick the weird angry bird-

[Lie] - Ummmm...

[CN] Is watching nervously-

[Firebird] -Continued angry screaming and swatting wings! He's basically latched his talons onto Octagon's shirt so he doesn't have to hop around- He! Was! Crying! And you! -Flaps his wings at Enix before letting go of Octagon with a huff.- ...I don't have anything to say about you.

[Octagon] Is stunned- What are you taking about? Who are you???

[Enix] Is brandishing a sword and standing between Octagon and Firebird now. His voice is low and oily- You don't have to say anything chicken wings, because I'm going to cut you for attacking my partner~

[CN] - No! Don't hurt Firebird!

[Lie] - Everyone, please calm down...

[Porygon] Still making a small siren noise- 

[Firebird] -Explodes upward into his normal form with a halo of flames. He looks ready to attack Enix until CN and Lie speak- You killed CN! You scared the piss out of him when you could have just kicked him from the event! I haven't had a chance to kick your ass over it yet! -Angry bristling!-

[Lie] - Oh... That...

[Octagon] Hold on a sec. I recognize that kid. He's the one who was cheating at Spleef. 

[Enix] The one you said turned into a bird? Oh rapture, now we have angry bird dad to deal with.

[CN] - I didn't mean to!

[Octagon] The rules were clearly posted outside...

[Firebird] -Raises a finger, pauses, lowers it!-

[CN] - The other kids didn't say anything about falling into lava...

[Octagon] That would be because they are players and death isn't anything special to them unless they lose all their stuff.

[Firebird] He was absolutely new to any player minigames or events! You should have had someone stay with him so he could have been told! -Angry pacing and tail flicking-

[Octagon] I think you don't have a good sense of just how many children I have to keep an eye on at any given time. He and I are outnumbered 100 to 1 and usually much more then that.

[CN] - You never said that I could die in any of the games...

[Enix] Are you serious? Nether, our fucking players get mad if there isn't enough risk in the games.

[Lie] - CN doesn't exactly leave the safety of this server very often...

[Firebird] Maybe I don't, considering children were highly regulated but! Still! He was new to being around players, It was CN's first time doing anything like that, and you just... -Bristling more! Then he turns to Porygon- Shhh.. I'm sorry for frightening you, buddy.

[Porygon] Stops making noise at least. -

[Enix] Helps his partner up and checks his injuries- 

[Octagon] NOTCH AI's are generally pretty competent and adaptable in most situations. If he is not, then someone he came with should have been with him to supervise.

[Lie] Stiffens a little- Hey now!

[Firebird] I.... -Purses lips and turns- CN, why wasn't Lie with you when it happened?

[CN] - She brought me...

[Lie] - And Enix told me it would be safe

[Enix] A bit flat-footed- He's a fucking NOTCH. They usually spawn ready to fight, advise, whatever. Why would I think he'd need a baby-sitter? Do you have any idea how many times one of his kind tried to kill me?

[Firebird] Then it's your fault. CN's a child! Did you even ASK him what he could do?

[CN] Moves a bit closer to Firebird and grabs at his clothes a little-

[Enix] No. Why would I??? I've never seen an actual child NOTCH. Little zombies can kill you just as easily as big ones!

[Firebird] -Just sort of seething. The only reason he hasn't tried to attack Enix again is CN's holding onto his shirt.-

[Lie] Starts spawning calming blossoms- Everyone please, let's just... Take a breather

[Octagon] Should I be unsettled that flowers are just... springing up? 

[Porygon] Starts shrinking back to it's small size again.

[Lie] - No, they're mine

[Octagon] Okay then...

[Enix] I didn't come here for a fight, but if you jump at us again you'll be sorry~

[Firebird] -Tapping his talons rapidly- I doubt it. -Looks like hes considering the merits of attacking them anyway...-

[Lie] - Firebird please, let's not start a fight now... They came here to rest, they've been overworked lately

[Octagon] Plus I'd hate to wreck any more of this build, since Doc has been kind enough to board us. Shame about the desk...

[Porygon] Looks guilty-

[Enix] I think you need to just stay the nether home kid...

[Firebird] -Immediately droops a bit.- He'd definitely be safer staying with his brine, that's for sure.

[Lie] - Yes, but he loves you Firebird... And he loves being with you

[Firebird] And as far as I'm aware... No? Just an exotic texture pack and mod combo...

[Firebird] But he's not safe! He'd be safe here....

[Octagon] Oh mods -nod nod-

[Lie] - Firebird, he was originally spawned in to be a shield against CP, that's... Well, no longer necessary. He's free to do as he pleases and I won't stop him

[Firebird] -Raises his finger and then lowers it again with a sigh.- You're right.

[Enix] He was supposed to counter Cp? HOW???

[Lie] - CP is good with little kids

[Octagon] Looks skeptical. 

[Porygon] Wheels over to Lie and leans on her a little- 

[Enix] Either way, it sounds to me like the kid needs a 24/7 keeper and bird-brain here wants the job.

[Lie] - Well Firebird has been a pretty good father figure...

[CN] Is just listening-

[Octagon] He seems an agressive enough defender when present...

[Firebird] -Tail flicks back and forth. He's thinking of the people he killed to get CN back...-

[Enix] Sees the tail and stays ready- Still spoiling for a fight?

[Firebird] No. I'm trying to stop that. I've just been waiting a long time to kick someone's ass over that. -Chews the inside of his cheek a bit before he mumbles out a barely audible "Sorry."-

[Enix] Little humph but he puts his sword away- 

[Octagon] Allows his friend to help him up-

[CN] Changes to bird form and flits up to Firebird's shoulder to hunker down-

[Lie] - Well... Since we all seem calmed down now...

[Octagon] Just bleeds quietly from all the little scratches and such- 

[Firebird] -Reaches up and gently pets CN- Do you need a healing object? I feel.... -He can't exactly say bad.- not good about hurting you. Lie can get you a healing flower?

[Lie] - Absolutely- She spawns a couple of them around Octagon- Do you need anything Firebird?

[Firebird] No. I should be going now anyway. Before I get any other ideas... I'm sorry about disrupting your... tour? -Tentatively-

[Lie] - It's alright Firebird, oh, and would you do me a favor? Would you remind Sphinx that she agreed to wear a shirt on my property since she couldn't solve my riddle?

[Firebird] Y... You got her to wear a shirt? Oh my sun. That's great. Sure Lie, I'll pass on the message.

[Lie] - Thank you, I'll see you later CN

[Octagon] Waits until they're gone- Well that was exciting.

[Lie] - Sorry about that...

[Enix] This is a whole server full of brines and NOTCH's right? I'd say it's to be expected.

[Lie] - Yeah, but normally Firebird isn't quite so aggressive, usually it's CP who starts the fights right off the bat

[Octagon] Is getting a message and starts talking like he's on the phone- You want to do what? What's a server spirit? You know what... just do it. We could use the help.

[Lie] - Is everything alright?

[Octagon] Waves her off and keeps talking, after a minute he gets off the line. 

[Enix] Gives him a questioning look as well- 

[Octagon] They want to summon some entity from our server that's supposed to help us manage the kids?

[Lie] - Oh, a server spirit? That is what Deer and Flux are...

[Enix] Then I'm for that. Any help is good. Fucking summoners... - He sits heavily on a ledge.

[Lie] - I'm sure you can feel the one here...

[Enix] That's nothing, imagine ten of those going off at once...

[Lie] - I can only imagine... Hopefully they can think of some sort of solution...

[Enix] The only solution anyone seems happy with is me appearing in a cloud of fire and killing their asses. Humans are so strange.

[Lie] - Well, lets not think about that right now. What would you guys like to see or do?

[Yster] Has been pestering Jeb all morning and he finally relents- 

[Jeb] FINE. Just take the damn thing, but I bet you'll be sorry you bothered him! 

-Cp's [phone?] is ringing-

[CP] Groans and responds- The fuck do you want now asshole

[Yster] Cp??? It's me, Yster!

[CP] - What do you want?

[Yster] It's Locklear, He's missing and I'm really worried.

[CP] - He's not missing, just at the manor... He's kinda, well, grounded still

[Yster] Grounded? Why? I'm missing him and I'm sure he's miserable without me!

[CP] - Because Slender's still trying to figure out what the fuck to do about your guy's little... Situation with the SCP

[Yster] But there's nothing to do... he's not going to tell on us...

[CP] - Look, I'm sure you'll see him soon enough, Slender isn't so cruel as to keep you apart forever

[Yster] Wilts- I'm going to have to quit my job soon, aren't I...

[CP] - The hell should I know... Look, it may not be as soon as you think, Slender holds a lot of value in family, and would want to give you as much time as possible with yours

[Yster] Just sounds miserable - I guess... 10:08 PM[CP] - Look, why not talk to Lie... She and I have been through this before

-Yster's phone beeps letting her know she has another call coming through-

[Yster] Hold on a sec... I've got another call. - She switches the phone - Hello?

[Liam] - Hey! How's my girl!

[Yster] Sighs- Hi dad. Just working...

[CP] Has ended his call with Yster, but has hacked into her phone to listen-

[Liam] - So, your mom wants to do a big dinner together before your brother and his boyfriend go off to Asia. She want to know if Locklear can come too!- From his tone Yster can tell that her mother is probably within hearing range

[Yster] I-I'm not sure... he's with his dad... so they're out of the country for the moment... - the hurt is apparent in her voice.

[Liam] - Well give him a call and find out, it won't be for a week, plenty of time to find out

[Yster] I'll do that... thanks.

[Liam] - Well, I'll let you get back to work, love you

[Yster] Love you too.... - she hangs up-

[CP] In her ear via her phone- So that's the scum of the earth?

[Yster] Wh-what do you mean?

[CP] - In case you haven't noticed, we don't particularly like the SCP

[Yster] Considering that they made him lie to me for almost my whole life and might demote him to monster food because of me, I don't like them much either.

[CP] - You'll fit right in then. So what are you going to do about that little dinner situation? You know you ca- AETHER! Stop trying to dye Blake's fur!

[Blake] Unhappy howl that is basically wolf for "I don't want to be purple" 

[Yster] But I don't know what to do about them either...

[CP] - Well unless you feel like trying to convince Slender, then I don't know what to suggest- He works on getting the dye away from Aether

[Yster] I don't know how to contact him. That's why I called you. Is there some kind of... ritual I can use?

[CP] - Just call one of his proxies, they can put you in contact, Or I can take you there...

[Yster] It'll tick Jeb off if I vanish... but I'd rather go there.

[CP] - Gimme a sec, I need to find a baby sitter for Aether first

[Yster] Waits- 

[Dofta] Quietly - I was in the hallway and heard 'tick off Jeb' what are you doing? 

[Yster] Probably leaving early... Cover for me? 

[Dofta] That's what friends are for!

[CP] Finally creates an opening for Yster- Come on, don't wanna take forever

[Yster] Hurries inside-

[CP] - We're just going straight through the digital realm, don't want the others asking questions on the server- He starts leading her towards his computer in the manor

[Yster] Follows him nervously through the cold nothing-

[CP] Creates another opening and helps Yster into his room- Alright, wait here a sec

[Yster] Fidgets but does as she's bid

[CP] Checks out in the hallway to make sure Locklear isn't out there before looking back at Yster- Alright, you know which door is Slender's?

[Yster] It's the biggest one, with the trees?

[CP] - That's it, go on ahead- Opens his door all the way for her

[Yster] Thank you Cp. - She takes his hand briefly and gives it a tiny squeeze before rushing off.

[CP] To himself- Yeeeeeeah, now to keep Locklear from knowing your here...

[Yster] Knocks on the huge door and nervously shifts her small purse to her other shoulder.

[Slender] - Come in

[Yster] Struggles with the door a little and then slips through the small gap. She looks around - 

-The large room is as usual well kept, his desk to the left, bed to the right, a wardrobe and small table along the far wall as well as several book cases which line the room-

[Slender] - Miss Yster, what brings you here?

[Yster] Her lip trembles- I've been worried about Locklear.... I haven't heard from him...

[Slender] - Yes well, that was a part of his punishment, a lack of communication with you

[Yster] Just kind of wilts - But...

[Slender] - I understand it is painful on both ends my dear, but what both of you did could have put this family, and more likely the both of you in danger. I am trying to think of a solution which would allow you to maintain contact with your family

[Yster] I know I'll probably have to quit my job and eventually vanish... but I really don't want too.

[Slender] - I will give you as much time as I can, I understand how strong familial bonds can be, and eventually yours will break as they pass and you remain, as an immortal

[Yster] It's not just that... I do like my job. Protecting the Herobrines is important too, and they will need tending as the technology improves.

[Slender] - An area in which you will be very important as time passes

[Yster] Especially on the legal end. I think it's foolish to assume we can keep them a secret forever, and then the question of rights, custody, and organisim classification will arise...

[Slender] - But that is not a worry for now. Although I will admit it is a clever subversion of my orders with you coming here, why are you here Miss Yster?

[Yster] Well.. apart from the obvious.... my parents want me to bring Locklear and have dinner before my brother leaves the country again. I can only hide him being gone for so long. My coworkers noticed his abscence very quickly as well.

[Slender] - Hmmm... That could be quite the problem... If I let him go by himself you two could very well become so wrapped up in each other that you forget to either go or let a bit to much information slip in front of your father, who I might add has probably already noted the good doctor's absence as well

[Yster] I told him Locklear was out of the country with his father, and he said I have a week before it happens....

[Slender] - Very well, I suppose I could allow him to go if it is for a single dinner, but he'd need a chaperone...

[Yster] Tries to contain her excitement, even though it isn't much of a compromise and she doesn't want to face her dad right now anyway.

[Slender] - I believe young Sally should be enough of a distraction in regards for your family, for you and Locklear however...

[Yster] Yes??

[Slender] - I will go myself then

[Yster] But.... how can you? - She kinda gestures vaguely at his gigantic and inhuman appearance.

[Slender] - Do you honestly believe we do not have magicks of our own? We can make ourselves look human when we so choose, it's just not as comfortable as our natural forms

[Yster] I guess? I mean... I thought you could probably be invisible? But, no. I didn't know.

[Slender] - Well, if that is all your concerns, then I shall find someone to take you home

[Yster] Okay.... but please take me back to the office. My car is there and it would look suspicious otherwise.

[Slender] - Return to Herobrine's room, I will let him know that you are there so he can take you home. If I take you it may end up damaging some of your equipment there

[Yster] Yes sir.... - She goes out into the hall with a dismal air-

[Slender] Huffs slightly, deciding that Sally will at least need some different clothes if she is to be going to this dinner-

[Yster] Walks slowly, deep in thought. She pauses at Cp's door and impulsively plucks the redstone torch, swishing it a bit to make some red particles, and then sitting on the floor beside it. - Dammit.

[Espurr] Was coming down the hall and spots Yster- Purr?

[Yster] Kitty kitty? 

[Espurr] Toddles over- Es espurr

[Yster] Want a hug? I could use one.

[Espurr] Raises arms for a hug-

[Yster] Take the fuzzy pokemon into her lap and gives it a good cuddle-

[CP] Is coming out of Locklear's room- Oh shut up, no I don't know, I haven't been to the office yet

[Yster] Hears Cp's voice and looks up-

[CP] Is trying to shut the door on Locklear-

[Locklear] - Be damned what Slender orders, I need to see her

[CP] - Dude, she's not here

[Locklear] - Then why are you?

[Yster] Bursts into tears, but quietly takes the Espurr and the torch into Cp's room.

-It takes a few minutes but CP finally returns to his room-

[CP] - Oh, you found one of the pokemon

[Yster] Is basically crying into the small creatures fur.

[CP] - You heard him, didn't you

[Yster] small nod- 

[CP] Sighs- Come on, I was bending the rules just by bringing you here, we should be going...

[Yster] Reluctantly puts the Espurr down but keeps crying a little-

[CP] Makes an opening- Are you sure you want to go back to the office?

[Yster] nods wordlessly-

[CP] Shrugs and guides Yster back through until their at her computer-

[Yster] Barely manages to thank him and heads straight for Dofta's office-


	455. Bar Chatter and Cheese, In the Line Of Fire

[Octagon] Gets up early and visits his cohort's room- We've got time to kill. Would you like to go for a walk? 

[Enix] Is it light out? 

[Octagon] Presumably? 

[Enix] Then no. 

[Octagon] Removes his friend from the room and hustles him upstairs. 

[Enix] I don't want to. I want to stay in the dark. 

[Octagon] I know, that's why we're going out. 

[Enix] Sinister whisper- I hate you~

[Octagon] Yes, yes.

\- Overhead Ashe is taking an idyllic flight through the sparse clouds on the sunny day-

[Octagon] Hears the whoosh of wings and his black eyes go wide- Holy shit....

[Enix] Squinting with his eyes almost closed- what is it? 

[Octagon] I saw white wings... dear gods do they have a king or a prince dragon??

[Enix] Well I can't see shit....

[Ashe] Swoops back around, going a bit lower as he watches the ground below-

[Octagon] Run for cover! - He goes racing for a stand of trees and drags Enix behind him- 

[Enix] FUCK!

[Ashe] Hears the shouting and is confused, he come back around to land- Hello?

[Octagon] It's spotted us! Find a building!!! - Bolts- 

[Enix] Octagon, dammit!!! I'm near blind out here!!

[Ashe] - Are... Are you okay?

[Enix] Loses his balance as the dragon hits the ground- Whaoh!

[Octagon] Turns back - Enix! Run!

[Ashe] - You... You must be new...

[Octagon] Stops tugging Enix up- Did-did you say something?

[Ashe] - Uh, yes? I'm Ashe

[Enix] Dusts himself off- Okay, talking dragon is new.

[Octagon] Unsure- We're... just visiting...

[Ashe] - Oh, I see, do you need directions to get anywhere?

[Enix] Someplace with food would be welcome. 

[Octagon] Calming a little. - Why.... why are you in the overworld? Are you a strange color becuase you're an Aether dragon or something?

[Ashe] - No, I'm an Ender dragon, my... My egg was left out in the cold for a very long time... As for food, well there's the bar in town, but the brine bar down the coast tends to be a bit more popular, or stopping by Sweet Alex's house... Although she's probably busy

[Octagon] We've seen players build these 'bars' before. I'm not sure what they're supposed to be apart from restaurants. 

[Enix] You have one specifically for brines?

[Ashe] - Well, originally it was just for brines, but pretty much everyone uses it now, it's run by Sam the skeleton. And bars are places where you can hang out, get food and drinks, the brine bar even has a pool table

[Octagon] I know what a pool is and what a table is, but the two together creates a strange mental image...

[Enix] Sounds good to me, can you give us directions?

[Ashe] - I can lead you there, if you'd like

[Enix] That would be appreciated. 

[Octagon] You are without a doubt the most polite enderdragon I've ever encountered.

[Ashe] - Well, I did learn from my mom- He starts to lead them around the outside of the town towards the bay

[Enix] Who's your mom?

[Ashe] - Well, adoptive mother, but my mom none the less. Her name is Endrea, she's usually the largest dragon on the seed

[Octagon] Usually? Is she a shifter like the doctor? 

[Enix] I'm Enix by the way. This is my NOTCH, Octagon.

[Ashe] - Nice to meet you, and by usually, well, yes she can control her size to some extent, but she also has a rebirth cycle. She recently restarted that so she's a small dragon again

[Enix] That's odd....

[Octagon] How did this seed come to have more then one natural dragon? Did one of the Herobrine's bring her with them?

[Ashe] - My mom is contracted with Miss Lie, but before that happened the Master would help her relocate to whatever seed he was on since she is an ally. After Doc realized that the touch of another dragon could spur the eggs into hatching, well they kinda went on an egg gathering spree... There's a whole server filled with nothing but dragons and NOTCH AI's within this server

[Octagon] Is approaching the little bridge by Sweet Alex's house- A server within a server? How is that possible?

[Ashe] - It just is

[Endrea] Is jumping on GK's face trying to get him to wake up- GG! We! Get! Up! Now!

[Gk] Wakes slowly- Grrummmphhh..... geeze you have so much energy...

[Endrea] Giggles- Go outside GG?

[Gk] So you can run away again?

[Endrea] - Noooooo

[Gk] Gives her one huge glowing eye of scrutiny. - This is my suspicious look-

[Endrea] Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

[Gk] Fiiine. But you run anywhere towards water and were coming right back home. - He gets her harness and snaps it around her-

[Endrea] Whole body squirms in excitement as she follows GK outside and spots the white dragon as well, pausing to make a curious chirp-

[Ashe] Glances back at the noise- Speaking of my mother...

[Enix] Stares at Gk- That is not a normal dragon...

[Ashe] - That's my uncle, he's a nether dragon. Uncle GG!

[Endrea] So much excitement!-

[Gk] Ambles over with Endrea's leash in his teeth. - Hey Ashe... who are your friends?

[Ashe] - They're visitors

[Endrea] Excited sniffing- Hi!

[Enix] Notices Gk's eyes with confusion. - Are you a glitched dragon? 

[Gk] I'm a Herobrine, and a dragon. I'm Herobrine the Griefer King, Gk for short, and this is Endrea. 

[Octagon] To Endrea- Hello little one. - He introduces himself and enix as well.

[Endrea] - Hi! Are you new?

[Ashe] Watches Endrea a bit sadly-

[Octagon] We're just visiting. Taking a break from our own very busy server. 

[Gk] Catches Ashe's look- It's okay kid, she's growing like a weed. She'll get her memories back before you know it.

[Ashe] - I hope so...

[Endrea] Looks at Ashe- You're big

[Ashe] - Er... Thanks?

[Gk] Pats Endrea - You're gonna be so much bigger kiddo. 

[Octagon] Is looking around-

[Endrea] Goes to scratch at herself and nicks her harness a little-

[Ashe] - Well, we'll let you two play, I'm taking them to the bar

[Gk] I'll walk with you a bit. She's in need of exercise anyway.

[Endrea] Jumps around in the grass happily-

[Ashe] - Thank you Uncle GG

[Endrea] Perks- That my name for him!

[Gk] It's okay Endrea, Ashe is family.

[Endrea] Tilts head in confusion with a little tail flick-

[Ashe] Starts leading towards the bar- Come on, it's not much farther

[Enix] I see something welcome. - He goes to the lava fountain and leans over to wash his hands and face-

[Ashe] - That's a fairly common practice for the brines that come here- He laughs a little before shifting to his human form-

[Endrea] Amazed gasp-

[Octagon] You're a very special dragon indeed!

[Gk] Scoffs and transforms as well. 

[Enix] Brushes the lava out of his eyes and looks at Gk in confusion because he's so short. 

[Gk] What?

[Ashe] - It's become common for us dragons here, that way we can still get inside of buildings- He goes inside and greets Sam.

[Lie] Is sitting at a booth with Steve and Aether- Oh, hey guys

[Steve] Looks melancholy and just kinda waves with his back facing them and doesn't turn around. 

[Gk] Heads right for the bar and gives Sam something to do. 

[Octagon] You guy have a Steve? That's neat! 

[Enix] I'm too tired for theatrics and Steve-scaring~ 

[Steve] Turns around- Huh?

[Lie] - Steve? This is Enix and Octagon. they're the two that TLOT is helping at the moment by giving them a break, Enix? Octagon? This is Steve, TLOT's husband, and one of the Steve's on the seed[Aether] Is giggling and chasing pool balls all over the floor-

[Endrea] Eyes dilate and she hunkers down, focused on the balls-

[Octagon] Well hello there then! We really appreciate your mate helping stand in for us. Things have been crazy since the patch notes announced Herobrine being added into the game.

[Gk] Basically spits his drink- What the fuck??? REALLY????

[Enix] Oh yes... the kids have been running me so crazy, setting off summers everywhere. I really can't kill them quickly enough to satisfy everyone~

[Octagon] Is looking Steve over- So strange to see a real one! Not just a player with a default skin. Our seed doesn't have a native Steve. 

[Enix] Heh, unless he's just good at hiding!

[Lie] - Well TLOT does have a knack for finding them...

[Aether] Notes Sam is a bit distracted and decides to peek behind the bar-

[Endrea] Bolts for a pool ball-

[Steve] Makes a distracted face and then a sneaky smile- yes... he does...

[Sam] Looks down and then gently removes her from the space with a waggle of bony finger. 

[Aether] Giggles, absolutely believing it's a game-

[Lie] - So, are you two feeling any better?

[Ashe] Starts rolling some more balls around for his mother-

[Octagon] A bit hungry but much better for getting some actual sleep. - He gives a small smile and jokingly asks- Would you have any reccomendations? 

[Enix] Meh, Food is just fuel, something to keep your meters full.

[Lie] - Sam? Wanna show off your skills a bit for our guests?

[Sam] Erm? - He realizes what she's saying and vanishes into the kitchen. 

[Gk] Is keeping a close eye on Endrea.

[Aether] Makes a break for behind the counter, looking mostly just under it-

[Endrea] Is having a blast but notes Aether going behind the counter and decides to go investigate as well-

-There isn't too much, just wooden mugs and goblets. 

[Aether] Grabs some and starts banging them together-

[Lie] - Oh Aether...

[Endrea] Jumps up on the counter and starts sniffing-

[Sam] Comes back out annoyed and removes Aether a second time without bothering to take the wooden mugs from her- Hrmp!

[Gk] Puts the bottle he's drinking from into his hotbar so Endrea can't get any liquid on her- 

[Enix] Sits down next to him with a wry expression- Are you drinking some kind of potion brother brine? 

[Octagon] Tries a little gentle ear rub on the baby dragon.

[Endrea] Trills-

[Aether] Starts making "music"-

[Lie] Looks at Steve- Everything okay?

[Steve] Gives her the most devious look she's ever seen him wear [with clothes on] and a flash of a thought. It's TLOT talking too an unfamiliar and nervous-looking Steve. He presses a finger to his lips- Shhhhh

[Lie] Makes a small ah-

[Aether] Runs over to Steve with the cups- Eve! Play now?

[Gk] I guess you could say that... - He takes the small glass he wasn't using an pours a little for Enix. - Burns like lava, but it's supposed too. 

[Enix] Such a small amount? It must be a rarefied substance. 

[Gk] Nah you're supposed to slam it all in one gulp- His eyes are narrowed with amusement. 

[Enix] Does as he's bid and coughs explosively- 

[Steve] Play? OH! I do have 'it' with me and my mate isn't here~

[Lie] - Steeeeeeve

[Endrea] Flops- GG? I try?

[Gk] Nope. It's too wet kiddo. You'd end up with a mouthful of sores. 

[Enix] Looks a bit dizzy

[Octagon] At Gk- Please tell me you didn't give him a weird status effect....

[Gk] I dunno. It's alcohol. 

[Samn] comes back with a trimphant air. He puts a bowl in front of Endrea as well. It's a salad of dragonwort with little crutons. Octagon and Enix both get a platter of cooked lobster and shrimp with a thin onion soup and buttered ears of corn. 

[Octagon] What in the world?

[Enix] Is still a bit dazed- I smell fish?

[Lie] - We have a bunch of foods here that you guys don't have, go ahead and try it, it's good, I promise

[Endrea] Dives right into the bowl-

[Steve] Slips out his digeridoo- Don't eat the hard part. You're supposed to break them open. 

[Sam] Is demonstrating how to attack the corn since it's the opposite. 

[Enix] Basically drinks the soup and gives a very oniony hiccup-

[Aether] Looks at the large instrument in awe-

[Lie] Groans softly- Maybe I should leave you two to a band jam session...

[Sam] Takes out two small items skewered on little sticks and the bits of gold glitter in the torchlight- 

[Gk] Grabs one from him and gobbles it- 

[Enix] Turns immediately towards the heavenly smell even as his NOTCH looks at it in horror- 

[Steve] also gets a whiff of the smell and coughs into his intrument. - EAT THAT OR PUT IT AWAY.

[Aether] Turns around in excitement- Cheeese!

[Lie] Gags- Oh gods!

[Sam] Smiles broadly and passes the other piece to Enix before going to to get another piece for her- 

[Enix] Was following the morsel with his eyes like a cat watching a fat juicy mouse and takes it in one bite before just sitting there with it in his mouth. You can almost see the steam of the smell escaping from his lips- ahhh....

[Octagon] That is the worst thing I've ever smelled!

[Aether] Bounces excitedly-

[Lie] Without thinking, uses her vines to open the door to air out the place-

[Endrea] Is covering her nose- No stink...

[Ashe] Is as far as he can get from the smell while still being in the bar-

[Gk] Smiles- It's because you ain't a Herobrine. It only tastes and smells good to us. 

[Sam] Gives Aether a piece. 

[Steve] It's awful! 

[Enix] Finally swallows. - That's the most amazing thing I've ever tasted...

[Lie] - Natural Herobrines! Which means I don't like the smell either!

[Aether] Takes a small bite, and shakes happily-

[Gk] You liked it when you were preggo...

[Steve] Laughs a little- yeah.

[Lie] Turns red-

[Enix] What is this mystical thing you call 'cheese'? 

[Octagon] eating lobster- This is quite tasty but judging by the shell, the thing it was cut from, must be some sort of monster. 

[Steve] Basically leaning into his instrument as if to filter the air with the big tube-

[Lie] - Cheese is the thing you ate, the most basic past of it is just milk with some other stuff added, and lobsters aren't really monsters, just oddly shaped. You don't really fight them at all unless they, well, somehow manage to get stupidly big

[Octagon] interesting- Tastes the soup as well- beef and.... something else? 

[Enix] It's amazing... Do you have the crafting instructions?

[Lie] - TLOT does for the one you just ate, Alexzesia has recipes for other types of cheese. As for the soup it also contains onions

[Aether] Finishes her cheese and looks at Sam- More?

[Lie] - No Aether

[Sam] makes a show of agreeing with Lie and then slips her a tiny crumb more surreptitiously 

[Enix] Is examining a shrimp with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation- then I'll need to speak with both of them...

[Octagon] Can we not? That stuff reeks. And what's an onion? 

[Gk] Just chuckles- 

[Sam] He pulls out a white onion and sets it on the bar.

[Lie] - Most cheese doesn't smell like that

[Aether] Giggles with mischief and eats the cheese-

[Octagon] Pokes the onion - It's... rather pungent isn't it? 

[Steve] They're better cooked. Though I have seen my mate eat them raw as a power move. It makes your breath terrible. 

[Octagon] Hmm. 

[Enix] Then that's a shame, because it's the most delightful thing I've ever tasted. 

[Steve] It is a good way to attract a brine... -Starts laughing lightly- 

[Gk] Turns a bit quickly. - shut the fuck up about that! 

[Steve] I can't help it! It was funny!

[Lie] - I can't imagine it being an attractant seeing as how you and I react to it Steve...- She notes CP's return in the chat

[Steve] Well Steffan wanted a crumb of it...

[Gk] I WILL kick you ass Steve. Shut up. 

[Enix] Is curious now too-

[Lie] What are you talking about?

[Aether] Looks expectantly at Sam, wanting more cheese-

[Sam] Signs- Mom said no. Sorry. 

[Steve] Well Steffan put some under a tipped up box...

[Gk] Gets off the bar stool and looms over him- Shut. Up.

[Lie] - Oh dear... Do I want to know what happened?

[Steve] Is intimidated- I'll uh... tell you later. 

[Gk] Glares- No, you won't. 

[Enix] I think someone got tricked into a little trap~

[Gk] I won't hesitate to kick your ass either you know. 

[Enix] Okay! Okay~

[Steve] It was just a practical joke anyway!

[CP] Teleports in, stretching-

[Aether] - Daddy!- She runs over to him

[CP] Picks up his daughter- Hey there kiddo

[Endrea] Chirps as CP arrives-

[Ashe] - Ah, hello sir...Dr., 7:13 PM[Octagon] Ah the big Herobrine, well met once more. 

[Enix] Smiles- I see where the little one gets her firey locks from.

[CP] - Oh joy, you two are here- He sits next to Lie, still holding Aether

[Lie] - Oh she got more than her hair from him

[Endrea] Starts making her way towards the open door-

[Gk] Races after Endrea and pulls the leash- 

[Octagon] We're here by the good graces of your father and friend TLOT actually. It's very much appreciated. 

[Enix] You have a most interesting seed. - He's finished his food now-

[Endrea] As GK pulls the leash where she knicked the harness snaps and although her legs briefly get tangled up she manages to bolt out the door-

[CP] Growls at Notch being called his father- It's a way too quiet seed, not enough screaming

[Lie] - Don't you start CP

[Gk] Runs out after her swearing- 

[Enix] Watches him go with a chuckle- Seems lively enough. Our seed is far too loud these days...

[Octagon] The constant summoners can get annoying. It's often not enough for Enix to massacre them all, they like for me to jump in and 'save' them sometimes too.

[CP] - Yeah well we've got the one that goes non stop

[Lie] Talks to Aether, encouraging more words from her-

[Ashe] Decides to go help GK and gives Sam a friendly wave good bye-

[Sam] waves back- 

[Enix] Oh that's just a low level hum. Try twenty going off at once with screaming kids expecting a murderous visit all at the same time.

[Lie] - Honestly I don't even notice it anymore...

[CP] - You should see the chat when someone sets off a fresh one

[Octagon] Finishing his food as well - I presume lots of complaining? 

[Steve] Oh yeah, it's like if you yelled in a room where everyone was sleeping.

[CP] - More like bitching

[Steve] Well my love did set it up with the notion it might be heard outside the server. At the time we weren't sure if it worked that way. 

[Octagon] That's considerate.

[CP] - Yeah but I don't think it's summoned a single brine, I think Doc's found pretty much everyone...

[Steve] Grins- They're pretty tenacious. I'm just glad they found TLOT and me first. 

[Octagon] Oh? 

[Steve] Yeah they helped us escape from our!--- Our... NOTCH...

[CP] - They found us because of Lie, at that point she was still human

[Lie] - I'm glad they did

[Octagon] It's okay. I understand not all NOTCHs are good. 

[Enix] Yeah. Though thankfully the percentage of complete assholes seems to be going down. 

[Octagon] And I'm glad your Doctor doesn't seem to have a mean pixel in their body, since they seem obsessed with collecting powerful friends.

[CP] - It's annoying

[Lie] - Oh shush CP

[Aether] - Daddy, uh oh

[CP] - Did you go poopy again?

[Octagon] Eye's Cp- I'm begininng to wonder if annoying is code for something. 

[Steve] Blurts- That's what he calls his friends.

[CP] Fireball at Steve-

[Lie] Immediate water bucket- Steve!

[Steve] Yells OOF about twice before he's drenched- Thanks Lie. Sheesh. 

[Sam] Sound scolding at Cp. 

[Enix] Really looks around- Wood is an unusual choice with so many firey Herobrine's around.

[Lie] - It looks nice at least. And most of the time he's just getting drunk

[W] - is walking past the bar, playing a merry tune on their ribs. They spy newcomers in the bar and makes their way inside -

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Octagon] at Sam - Another of your merry troop?

[Sam] Just shrugs and waves a bit- 

[Steve] Still very wet- Oh, Hey W.

[W] - Waves cheerfully and comes over and stands a little too close to Enix and Octagon and just gawks -

[Enix] Hello?  
[Octagon] Leans slightly away, worried about getting withered.

[CP] - Don't worry, he's just an idiot

[Steve] That was mean...

[CP] - No seriously, he is

[W] - makes a show of looking hurt and nodding in agreement with Steve -

[Enix] He seems calm enough- What say you my good man? 

[Octagon] I've never been terribly good with mob translations....

[Steve] Most of the skeletons I know use a kind of gesture language.

[CP] Takes Aether over to the pool table to change her diaper- It's probably about time to start potty training

[Lie] - Yeah... Most likely...

[W] - starts signing - hello new shiny eyes. New shiny head.

[Enix] Starts laughing- It kind of is, isn't it? 

[Octagon] What did he say? 

[Enix] It was a nice compliment. 

[Octagon] Gives them both a skeptical look. 

[Enix] We're just visiting anyway. 

[Steve] Pfffft!

[CP] Is just ignoring them-

[W] - pantomimes being sad -

[Steve] Why so sad? 

[Lie] Motions for Sam to bring her some food-

[Sam] Gets the shape of what she wants and starts prepping steaks and sides for Cp, with a bit of alcohol as well. 

[Enix] Turns to the wither skeleton as well. - What ails you friend? The lack of players to cast curses on?

[CP] Finishes with Aether and puts her down- There you go, all clean

[Lie] - I don't think I've seen him curse anyone...

[W] -signs- new shinys not staying.

[Enix] Oh. Well, we're neighbors. It's hard to go visiting with all the kids though. 

[Steve] They're admins and their players think they're human, isn't that funny?

[CP] Watches Aether start running around again-

[W] - cackles wildly then stares off -

[Steve] Squeezes his shirt out a bit- Are you feeling okay? You can always come back to the castle if you need somewhere to be. I promise we won't lock you up again.

[CP] - Are you sure? He might be better off that way

[Lie] - CP stop being mean

[Steve] I thought you were the one that wanted to let him out???

[CP] - Not anymore

[W] - croaks out a passable imitation of CP - Oi! Fucker!

[Steve] Explodes into laughter- 

[Octagon] Is startled but laughs as well - That is accurate.

[CP] Flips W off-

[W] -grins like a child who is being rewarded with attention for bad behavior- 

[Aether] Tries copying daddy-

[Lie] - Aether no!

[Steve] Too late! Baby see baby do.

[Lie] Groans-

[Aether] Just laughs-

[W] - signs at Steve - i can go to the castle?

[Steve] If you want. Doc even has a new little kiddo you haven't even seen. Her name is Izzy.

[W] - exciedly heads for the door, once outside gets distracted and wanders off -

[Enix] Well that was interesting. 

[Steve] Perks up- Are you two well-rested enough? My love would like to come back. Markus is pretty exhausted too and they have a suprise for you as well. 

[Octagon] I guess...

[Enix] Back to the grind, tell them we're ready.

[CP] Grumbles and sits back down next to Lie-

[Lie] Thanks Sam as he brings over the food he made-

[Octagon] Opens a way nto the void and the two depart. 

[EAlex] Has been all over Licht's apartment and and computer and is getting restless and worried. Finally he decides to call Cp for some advice- 

[CP] Groans as he feels the call connect- The fuck do you want?

[EAlex] Some advice... my mate is missing.

[CP] - And I care why?

[EAlex] I didn't say you'd care. You're just really savvy about irl stuff. I'm worried about her, it's been at least three days!

[CP] - Where did she last go

[Licht] She said it was something for work. Some kind of emergency.

[CP] - Then it's probably work related

[Licht] But she always comes home to sleep!

[CP] - Again, I care why?

[Lie] Notes CP's expression and starts listening in-

[EAlex] Is getting upset- But she might be hurt or need my help!

[CP] - She has plenty of other humans around her to take care of her

[Lie] - Licht is missing?

[EAlex] You know that's not enough!!!

[CP] - Look, just go looking for her through the digital realm

[Lie] - CP you know how easy it is to get lost in there

[EAlex] I wouldn't even know where to start, that's why I called for help!

[Lie] - CP just help them

[CP] - Fine fine, just gimme a sec- He hands Aether over before slipping into the digital realm

[EAlex] Just paces nervously-

-After a bit CP reconnects with EAlex-

[CP] - Found her

[EAlex] Where is she???

[CP] - Hospital, looks like she got shot

[EAlex] Oh my gods! I'm getting a potion. I'll- I'll - They're already reaching into the computer- Where am I going???

[CP] - Nowhere

[EAlex] What? WHY???

[CP] - Because you'll risk exposing everyone! She's fine, she doesn't need help. You can offer her a potion once she's out but you cannot raise suspicion!

[EAlex] Is near in tears from frustration. - What if it was your mate Cp?

[CP] - Lie is different because she's digital, Licht is not. You cannot let the humans know we exist. We'd be hunted more than we already are and destroyed

[EAlex] Can't I at least call her?

[CP] - If she's awake

[EAlex] You don't even know if she's awake?? What if she dies???

[CP] - She wont die. She already been stabilized. She's probably just sleeping

[EAlex] Then you can check on her. You're the dream guy.

[CP] - She's fine. From what I can tell she should be out in a day or two

[EAlex] You should make sure.

[CP] - EAlex, she's fine

[EAlex] I'm gonna tell Lie on you if you don't make sure she's okay.

[CP] - She's fine, you're being far too worried over nothing

[EAlex] I'll- I'll tell Doc and they'll bother you too!

[CP] - And they'll confirm that she's fine too. She just needs rest, and bothering her like that won't help her

[EAlex] I'm still coming over, I can't... just sit and worry- Starts crying.

[CP] - You'll just be waiting longer because of the time dilation

[EAlex] Then I'm going to the office! - Storms off into the digital- 

[CP] - Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you- Much sarcasm

[EAlex] -Has already hung up- They check to see if it's clear and emerge from the computer in Cp's office [Since he's obviously not there]. - Asshole...


	456. Izzy Bathtime, Pravda, Friends Around Town

[Izzy] Is an absolute and complete mess-

[Doc] Is just laying back against the bottom steps of the lab in a state of resignation. - Izzy... why? 

[Lh] Comes sashying down the steps and sniffs Doc's hair - Mrrrp?

[Doc] Thanks... 

[Izzy] Points at LH- Aaaaaaa!

[Lh] Maaaow?

[Doc] One out of three letters correct. - They gesture at the tuxedo cat- Lh is a 'cat'.

[Izzy] Cocks head a little- Aa?

[Doc] Sits up a little. - Cat Cccccccaaaaaattttt. 

[Lh] Teeny chuckle- 

[Doc] Head whips around to stare at Lh. 

[Lh] Starts innocently washing his face with a paw.

[Izzy] - At! At!

[Doc] Gives Lh a calculating look- That's better Izzy. We'll keep working on it. But first. I think a bath is in order.

[Izzy] Shakes head- No!

[Doc] Bemused- Any particular reason why not?

[Izzy] - No!- Takes off into a fast crawl towards Silver's room

[Doc] Gets up and goes after her- Izzy...

[Lh] Thinks they're playing now and scampers after Izzy before getting in her way. He prances around a little, shaking his tail.

[Izzy] Immediately changes direction-

[Lh] Butt wiggle- 

[Doc] Picks Izzy up with a sigh-

[Izzy] - No no no!

[Doc] Starts heading for the pools- I think yes.

[Izzy] Starts crying-

[Doc] Gives her a hug- Now why are you crying? It's nice to be clean. And you get to play in the water.

[Izzy] Shakes head-

[Doc] Maybe.... you need a distraction? - Xe types in the chat- Hey Lie, are you busy?

[Lie] - No? We just finished lunch...

[Doc] -chat- What's a good distraction for someone who doesn't want to take a bath? Other then bubbles, I don't want to make a bigger mess and pollute the water.

[BEN] In chat- How about no bath[Lie] In chat- And when was the last time you had one?

[Doc] Is surprised and laughs- chat - I wasn't talking about you BEN. Izzy is the one that's being fussy. But Lie does make a good point.

[BEN] In chat- You assholes can stay away

[Lie] - I'll be right over Doc

[Doc] chat- I'm just playing. I have my hands full as it is. But really, you should take care of yourself anyway. You are a dad now. Set a good example.

[BEN] - Eh, Hyrules almost grown, he's fine

[Lie] Reaches the castle, having left Aether with CP and heads towards the lab- Doc?

[Doc]-chat- Hows his dragon buddy doing?- and then at Lie- I'm down here!- Xe's sitting on the floor facing the slime block cage with hir back to the wall, and holding Izzy gently- 

[BEN] - The fuck should I know?

[Lie] Comes around the corner- Ah there you are, hello little Izzy

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] -chat- Just a thought....- waves- 

[Lh] Decides to weave around Lie's ankles- 

[Lie] - Hello LH, have you been a good boy?

[Izzy] Squirms, wanting to crawl around more-

[Lh] Little wheezy sound that's almost a giggle and then a rather innocent mew. 

[Doc] Of course he hasn't. He is a cat after all.

[Lie] - This is true... So, we have a dirty baby to wash?

[Doc] I was hoping you'd have some ideas to make it more fun for her? How do they do it irl?

[Lie] - Well, normally there are floaty toys involved

[Doc] Oh, like... little boats?

[Lie] - And rubber ducks, little whales, any animal really

[Doc] Hmmm... can you hold her for sec? Or just keep her from running off?

[Lie] - Absolutely- She picks up the squirming baby

[Doc] Takes out a wood block and pulls a bunch of pixels off of it like a clump of clay. They take some colored wool out of the creative as well and start mushing colors up with the wood. There's a bad noise as they force the items to combine. The result is a fair approximation of a dolphin that floats when it's put into the water tub.

[Lie] - Look Izzy! Do you see the little dolphin?

[Izzy] Is curious-

[Doc] Now that I said it, I do want to make a little boat too. - They mush up just some wood and make a little boat with a teeny wool sail. This also gets floated in the tub. 

[Lie] Brings Izzy closer- You wanna play with them?

[Izzy] Reaches for the dolphin-

[Lie] - I think you found your solution Doc

[Doc] Only because you had a good suggestion. I'm so fried lately. Babies are a handful.

[Lie] - Oh I know, but don't worry. Deer should be home soon

[Doc] I hope everyone is doing okay over there...-There's an Oof from the gold room- 

[Dolly] Hoofs it up the steps out of there. She has an arrow in her leg but doesn't seem terribly perturbed by it- Sheesh....

[Lie] - Oh, Dolly! Are you okay?

[Dolly] Yeah, I could use a hand though- the arrow is in the back of her calf on one side. 

[Doc] Fuck... that looks like a regular arrow? How did that get in the dispenser?

[Lie] - Here, I'll help- She hands Izzy back over to Doc and goes to help Dolly

[Doc] Gets down next to the tub and throws in a few sand blocks to make it shallower. 

[Dolly] Thanks darlin.

[Lie] Yanks the arrow out and spawns a couple healing flowers- Actually, I've been meaning to speak to you for a bit Dolly

[Dolly] Hmm? Something on your mind?

[Doc] Just gets straight in the water and takes Izzy with hir-

[Lie] - I was wondering, are you able to contact Xophiel?

[Dolly] Intentionally? I've never tried. He does appear in my dreams sometimes though...

[Lie] - I see...

[Izzy] Little splashes-

[Doc] Why do you want to contact him Lie? 

[Lh] Reaches out over the edge of the tub and gives the dolphin an exploratory pat with a paw.

[Lie] - To give him my thanks again. I... Had to use his flames, multiple times...

[Doc] Oh yeah, that....

[Dolly] Smiles - I'm glad he gave you somethin good. I know he's been watching over me and mine. I suspect that why we haven't gotten the sickness from being here so long. 

[Doc] Blinks-

[Lie] - I see... Well, if the opportunity arises, I'd appreciate it

[Doc] You know.... you guys have been so quiet somehow that slipped my mind entirely. Does it have to do with the... let's just say... your redstone? 

[Dolly] I couldn't say for certain, and I will Lie.

[Lie] - Thank you

[Izzy] Laughs and splashes water into Doc's face-

[Flux] Approaches Notch from behind wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he's sat down for a bit of a breather- I know this is exhausting, but it shouldn't be much longer...

[Notch] I hope not. These kids are wearing me out and this beard is super itchy.

[Flux] - The other server has figured out a name as well, his name is Pravda

[TLOT] Suddenly pops in. He's covered in blood and panting- I'm this close to just putting my armor back on! I know Cp loves this kind of thing, but it's just not my style! 

[Notch] Is startled- Just sit down. You look like you're about to faint. - And then at Flux- That's an odd name, but if he likes it...?

[Stue] Was about to enter the room with a bowl of mushroom soup but hesitates at seeing TLOT so bloody-

[Flux] - He seems to be adjusting well to keeping track if rules are being broken or not, so that should be useful for Enix and Octagon...

[TLOT] Sits down a bit too hard on a bench and the wood creaks a little. - Steve is frantic too, because he can feel me getting injured. I'm just glad it's nothing too serious. - He runs his hands through his hair, making it even messier. - It's too damn bright without my helm to shade my eyes too. 

[Notch] Is nodding sympathetically and trying to give both of them his full attention.

[Flux] - I'd suggest making it night, but it's a new moon coming up

[TLOT] Long sustained groan.

[Stue] Glances at Deer as he eats and she walks into the room-

[Deer] - Doc's getting stressed too, they have to keep a constant eye on Izzy

[TLOT] And you miss your mate just like I miss mine...

[Notch] Brushes Flux's hand gratefully.

[Enix] Is frog-marched through a portal that opens a bit suddenly-

[Octagon] Is grousing behind him as his brine bitches in a murderous tone. 

[TLOT] Oh thank goodness! 

[Notch] Tries to not show his obvious relief so much- So how was your vacation? 

[Enix] Too short...

[Octagon] Oh stop. You were bored. Now be quiet. 

[Enix] Hisssssss

[Deer] - I'm glad you two at least got a break! And we made some improvements for you!

[Flux] Moves around so she can sit next to Notch-

[Octagon] Looks suspicious. - What kind of improvements...?

[Enix] Looks at TLOT- Rough day?

[TLOT] Way more fighting then I'm used too brother. But, I do have good news as well. I found your Steve. - Gestures at Stue.

[Stue] Hunches down a little and basically tries to hide behind his bowl-

[Deer] - And Pravda should be around here somewhere...

[Enix] Oh really~

[TLOT] Might not want to scare him. He's rather timid. 

[Octagon] Who's Pravda?

[Flux] - Your server spirit, he's rather adept at finding rule breakers and making sure that the rules are fair and followed

[Stue] Starts backing out of the room-

[Enix] I asume you invited him in. Does he do anything useful? 

[TLOT] We're not sure yet. 

[Octagon] Blinks- We have a server spirit?

[Flux] - Yes, you do

[Octagon] I know you said you were going to try, but I wasn't sure you'd find anything. Wait, it's a dude? - He makes a point of looking at both of the lovely ladies in front of him- That's a touch disapointing. 

[Enix] Walks over to Stue to get a better look at him- Hi~

[TLOT] Easy now. 

[Stue] Drops his bowl of soup and crouches down, covering his head-

[Deer] - Well at least he's better mannered than Salvatge

[TLOT] Patient sigh- 

[Enix] So will you be staying with us? 

[TLOT] Walks over - Don't take him too seriously Stue, he's a talented actor and the kids expect him to be terrifying. 

[Octagon] That's good. I really don't need anyone else stressing us out.

[Stue] - Are... Are you sure?

[Flux] - Speaking of stress, we've made it so only one summoner can be set off at a time and only on nights of a new moon

[Enix] Perks and gives a genuine smile- Oh thank fucking Gods. 

[TLOT] Thumbs at the smiling brine- Absolutely.

[Stue] Slowly stands up, but remains a little hunched over still-

[Enix] Don't soil your panties over there kid, how about cleaning up the mess you made? 

[TLOT] Seconded... the smell of that makes me feel ill.

[Stue] - Sorry- He moves off to grab some carpet squares

[Deer] - Poor thing was terrified when we found him. He doesn't like a lot of noise...

[Enix] Good, when I'm home I don't like a lot of noise either. Breaks my concentration when I'm gaming. 

[Octagon] Mild eyeroll.

[Flux] - We should be getting home...

[TLOT] Yes please.

[Camarin] - she has almost completely healed and her body acclimated to the real world. Much to the surprise of Zly, Lazur, Dawn and Mort, she had healed much more quickly than the others who had sought refuge on the island during their transition.

At the moment she had the house to herself.  Her hosts had gone into town for the day and her two caretakers had decided to join them. Camarin assured them all that she would be fine on her own for the day.

Zly and Lazur donned items to disguise their more unusual characteristics, and after several solemn vows that they could be trusted around humans and not end up causing problems, were allowed to board the Morganheutengesternwelt to head to the mainland.  

She now stood before a mirror, examining her naked form.  Between the damage caused by Bose and the transition to a flesh and blood body, her identity disc could not fully restore her to her former appearance.   

When she looked close, she could still see faint lines, like cracks in porcelain, on her face. Her back still bore a network of deep scars from where the monster would burst from her body when it tired of wearing her as a disguise. But the skin was smooth, soft and flexible.  No more of the 'grating ceramic' sound when she moved. 

When they left the server and she fell unconscious,  they had to cut away her white bodysuit.   The glowing circuitry lines on the suit now appeared on her skin in the form of dark electric blue 'tattoos' running down and across her body. The color of the tattoos almost matched her eyes, and like her eyes, faintly glowed in the dim light of the room.  

She smiled,  oddly liking the new look of the tattoos.  She picked up her identity disc laying on the bed and held it flat.  Pulling up her personal code, she entered a creative mode and started making changes.  She confirmed the changes and closed the menu. A shimmer ran down her body and she found herself in a new outfit. 

She now wore pair of tight fitting black pants reminiscent of her body suit that flared out at the cuffs. Each pant cuff was notched at the front, showing off a pair of black ankle boots. Her top was styled like a sleeveless tunic; with a longer tail of fabric trailing over one hip and clasped at one shoulder with a buckle styled to look like a system identity disc. Glowing circuitry paths trimmed and accented her clothing. Her jet black hair was now styled in an asymmetrical bob with one temple shaved short. 

She gave herself one more self satisfied look before storing her disc in her inventory.

[Mort] Is standing at the front of the boat with the wind in his hair and a bigger then usual smile on his face. 

[Dawn] Addresses Zly since he's near the door to the wheelhouse- Well? Do your legs feel sufficiently stretched? It's certainly a nice day out.

[Zly Wilk] - is wearing an eye patch to cover his glowing eye and has started wrapping his gauntlet in bandages to make it look like a cast - Yes, thank you. Your island is beautiful, but I've really been wanting to see the local area.

[Dawn] Eh. It's a tourist town. It's nice if you like rum and shells glued to things. 

[Mort] She's just being grumpy. It's full of weird little shops and good places to eat too.

[Zly Wilk] as long as they have somewhere i can get some parts for the stove. I've nearly got it fixed i think.

[Dawn] Shrugs- If you can't fix it, I'll deal. That's a decent little furnace you guys gave me, and it doesn't seem to smoke even though there's obviously stuff fueling it.

[Lazur] Dont mind him. Once he gets on something he can't let it go. I'm definitely looking forward to playing tourist for a day.

[Mort] Comes down to the wheelhouse - Land ho. Which means I have to get all dressed up again. 

[Dawn] I swear you're turning into a nudist. 

[Mort] Hey! I keep my shorts on.

[Lazur] -dons a pair of light blue sunglasses that mask her eye glow well enough.-

-The dock is ahead and they can see a bit farther down the coast is a fine sand beach with a few surfers and other small water-craft. A gaggle of girls in bikinis are toting an ice chest to a speedboat parked on the other side of their space. - 

[Mort] Comes out in jeans and a hoodie- It's too nice for this much clothing...

[Dawn] Just gives him a look. - Pick your battles my dear. You know it's for the best.

[Zly Wilk] - takes in the scene - things have certainly changed in the past few decades since i was last out in the world.

[Mort] Best not to dwell on it too much. - He reaches out and steps onto the dock before tying the lines to cleats so the Morganheutingesternwelt won't drift off. 

[Dawn] Just sighs. - Everything changes-

-There's a crunch and a distant yelling as two cars have a small scrape in the parking lot behind the beach

[Dawn] -and everything stays the same.

[Zly Wilk] -sighs- So i see. 

[Lazur] So where to first?

[Dawn] Wherever you want, and if you want to buy something just give me the nod. 

[Mort] Anywhere but the mall please.

[Lazur] -spies a small junk shop- That looks interesting.

[Dawn] My usual venue as well. No end of possibilities there. 

[Mort] At Dawn- But don't go buying stuff to sell! We have so much right now. 

[Dawn] Steps up through the open door and then again to the raised floor of the shop and looks back- Gotta make everything high in case the water rises. 

[Mort] Hey, they have one of those old taffy machines. 

-The raised area is an old timey- soda shop with handmade candy on one side while the other half of the store is full of brightly colored shirts, shorts, sarongs, flip flops and so many shells. There's a whole rack of suffed animals, mostly dolphins, turtles, whales, sharks ect.

[Lazur] goes over to the colorful clothing, looking at the different items, holding up the occasional item to her to check the fit

[Zly Wilk] - glances around, not really seeing anything that interests him gravitates toward the soda shop area with Mort

[Mort] Is directing the woman behind the counter as she assembles a box of chocolates and candies from the many small shelves of sweets. He bumps Zly playfully - I know what my lady likes. Heh. 

[Dawn] Is distracted and turns to watch Lazur for a moment.

[Lazur] -is looking at the sarongs and it's obvious she's drawn to the more loose, flowing clothing- 

[Dawn] Yeah. You and me both Lazur. I love tropical climates, reminds me of the desert. - She pauses- But with less of the threat of dying of thirst. 

[Mort] Pays for the sweets. - Do you want anything Zly? I bet they have plenty here you haven't had before.

[Zly Wilk] Hm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try a couple. -picks out a small assortment-

[Lazur] Well, it's a so different from my normal kind of outfit. I... I don't know, just ever since i had to borrow some clothes from Doc that weren't so restrictive... -she smiles self consciously and in a low voice only Dawn can hear- I was so used to being a warrior, i only felt comfortable in some sort of armor, i never dared to be this relaxed before.

[Mort] Pays for his as well - That's the spirit. Chances are good it's nothing Camarin or Lazur has ever had before either. 

[Dawn] Gives her a wry look. - I understand, personally I feel a bit naked without my scythe. But this part of the world isn't nearly as violent as many I've been in. From a purely organic standpoint it's healthier anyway. Human skin is an organ and it does need to interact with the air a bit so your pores can breathe.

[Lazur] - I can say this is a nice change from some of the places I'm used to. - she picks out a couple bright colored shirts, a pair of shorts that will go with either, and a particularly breezy sarong-

[Zly Wilk] Yeah. Camarin still has a lot to get used to.

[Mort] I hope she's okay spending the day by herself...

[Dawn] Good choices all. Although.... - She smiles deviously. - You should get a swimsuit, maybe two if Camarin is close to your size, and some board shorts for Zly. It is safe to go swimming if you don't go too far out. Here or near Isla Ciaxo.

[Lazur] -grins conspiratorially- let's see what they have. Although I can't imagine Zly in shorts.

[Dawn] Starts going through the racks and comes up with a rather loud pair that looks like a closeup shot of the surface of a beer at the bottom edge, white on the top and a liberal sprinkling of tumbling lime slices. - How about this?

[Zly Wilk] I think she'll be fine. It's pretty safe out there and she's acclimated amazingly well so far.

[Lazur] -laughs wickedy- perfect.

[Dawn] What about you? Will it be the one piece, or the bikini?

[Lazur] uh.... -blushes- the bikini?

[Dawn] Eyes her for size and starts pulling a few down- You'll need to try them on though. They can fit rather oddly.

[Lazur] Oh... ok.

[Dawn] Shows her the dressing room and shuts the door after her. - I'll be right here to grab a different size or color if you need it.

[Lazur] -tries on the bikini after some slight difficulty figuring out some of the string bits - well.... that's certainly... breezy?

[Dawn] That's the point. It's for swimming when it's super hot out. Just pick one you like and something for Camarin, I want to pay for these shorts before the guys notice.

[Lazur] -tries a couple more and comes out with one for her and one for Camarin and hands them to Dawn- that should do. Thanks.

[Dawn] Good. - She hustles over and pays for everything so the clerk can put it in a nice opaque bag. 

[Mort] Did you find something good?

[Lazur] You could say that. -slight grin-

[Zly Wilk] - gives her a suspicious look - .....ok.

[Mort] All righty then. - He picks his way back down the steep stairs with his own bag. 

[Dawn] Heads back out as well- 

-It's hot outside and the air has a salty smell, the street under foot gives way to bricks and there seem to be more people wandering. Taking pictures of the buildings and feeding the occasional pidgeon.  
Some children rush by with ice cream and harried parents close behind, and there's a whisper of pot smell in the air as another group crosses the street at the corner. The next intersection has a park area with a snow cone truck and a giant chessboard built into the flagstones. The waist-high pieces are scattered from the last person's game.

[Zly Wilk] - smiles and touches one of the pieces as he passes the giant chess set. - maybe another time... hey, were is that hardware store?

[Lazur] - is a little more nervous around the crowds-

-There's a bit of growling from the shade of a tree- 

[Mort] Oh for fucks sake...

[Lie] Is sitting there with Aether leashed to Blake while they wait for CP to return with some ice cream for their behaving child- Blake? What's wrong?

[Aether] Is rocking the star shaped sun glasses as she plays in a bit of dirt-

[Blake] Growls some more in Dawn's direction-

[Dawn] Heading for them- Lie? 

[Lazur] Oh... Hey! -waves at Lie and Aether-

[Lie] - Huh? Oh! Hey guys! I'm surprised to see you here. Blake, that's enough, knock it off

[Aether] Waves a bit- Hi!

[Zly Wilk] Just having a little field trip off the island.

[Blake] Little lip curl- 

[Dawn] Looks like you guys are doing the same. 

[Mort] Smiles at Aether- Where'd you get the cool sunglasses kiddo? They look great.

[Aether] Giggles jumps around a little- Mommy gave!

[Lie] - Yeah, we're seeing how well Aether can keep her glasses on and how well Blake's service dog vest passes

[CP] Is returning with a treat for his wife and daughter-

[Zly Wilk] - Hey CP.

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Aether] Runs towards dad but is pulled up short by her leash and falls on her butt which jarrs her glasses a little. Before CP or Lie can correct it however, the small child fixes her glasses herself-

[Lie] - Good job Aether!

[CP] Tiny smile as he hands his daughter her frozen treat once she's standing again-

[Blake] Takes a guard pose at her right side. 

[Dawn] I think he's got the general idea at least.

[Lie] - Yeah, he's been very good

[CP] Hands his wife an ice cream too-

[Lazur] -chuckles- No one is going to even think of messing with her with her "service dog".

[Lie] - This is true. So how is your friend, is she awake yet?

[Blake] Gives Zly a bit of an eyeballing before going back to alertness.

[Lazur] Actually yes. She didn't take nearly as long to recover as we thought.

[Zly Wilk] Good doggie

[Lie] - It didn't take Deer or Flux nearly as long either... I think Doc said it might be because they technically already have a physical component?

[CP] Watches his daughter as she gets ice cream all over her face-

[Mort] I think if he could flip you off for that one Zly, he would. 

[Dawn] I recall a similar conversation.

[Lazur] Well, we found out she had hidden her identity disc.... long story, but after she got ahold of it she did improve much faster.

[Zly Wilk] speaking of Camarin, I know she said she'd be ok but we probably should be getting back before too long.

[Dawn] Then we can skip the parts for today. I was thinking we could all go to the beach on the island when we got back, -at Lie, Cp, Aether, Blake- would you like to join us?

[Lie] - Sure, Blake would probably enjoy getting out of the vest and Aether has done very well today too. Do we wanna teleport or, and I'm assuming this is how you got here, go by boat?

[Zly Wilk] I bet the little one would enjoy the boat ride.

[CP] - Are you sure? Last time I was on the boat it took heavy damage...

[Dawn] We came by boat, and I presume your trusty pokemon sword is in your inventory at least this time?

[CP] Flips Dawn off-

[Lie] - Yes it is, although he has gotten at least a bit better about controlling his energy

[Lazur] It's your boat, it's your call, Dawn. But I'd rather we arrive together. And seeing how teleporting to the island leaves you with the problem of getting back to the Morganheutengesternwelt once we leave... and it's such a nice day to be on the water.

[Dawn] I prefer to keep my boat close by. 

[Mort] Has Aether ever been on a boat?

[Lie] - She's been in one of the small boats a couple times so her auntie Hera could show her a few things, but otherwise no

[Aether] Offers some of her ice cream to Blake-

[Blake] Takes a small lick. He knows if he disturbs the scoop too much she'll drop it and cry. 

[Dawn] I guess I'm ready when you are then

[Lie] - Alright then, Aether? You ready to go on an adventure?

[Aether] - Yeah!

[Lazur] it's been fun, but not going to lie, it's getting a little too 'peopley' out here for me now.

[Dawn] I know the feel- She motions for them to follow her-

[Aether] Reaches for CP's hand and he lets her take it as they head for the docks. She occasionally points out the seagulls as they fly by, unaware that they could attempt to snatch her ice cream from her-

[Lie] Rolls her sleeves up as they leave the shade and go back out into the sun, the smell of the salt in the air gets stronger as they come in sight of the docks- You ready to get on a big boat Aether?

[Dawn] Steps over onto the deck and reaches back to help Lazur or Zly if they need it-

[CP] Just picks up Aether as he steps onto the boat-

[Zly Wilk] -Takes a hand up as he's still pretending to have one arm in a cast and sling- 

[Lazur] -nimbly hops aboard-

[Mort] Unties the ropes- The harbormaster probably thinks we forgot something, heading back so soon. Pfah. 

[Dawn] Starting the motor to ease them out of the spot.


	457. Monsters at the Beach, Low Poly Homecoming

[Blake] Holding the end of the kid leash that's near Aether's back to keep her super close.

[Lie] Reaches down to take the vest off- At least on the boat you don't need to wear this Blake

[Aether] Is getting excited as they start moving- Mommy! Auntie Hera?

[Lie] - No, we're not visiting Auntie Hera, but you might see some fishies

[Zly Wilk] -at Mort- or that we ran into some friends and decided to take them out fishing.

[Dawn] Makes an odd face - 

[Mort] I saw that...

[Dawn] It's okay. They're just... around.

[Mort] Here? It's kinda warm isn't it? 

[CP] - Everything okay?

[Dawn] Yes, it's nothing dangerous. Some of our mutual allies are nearby.

[CP] - I see...

[Aether] Heads for the railings to look at the water-Dr., 

[Blake] Stays close behind with the leash in his mouth.

[Zly Wilk] - pockets his eye-patch and starts unwrapping his gauntlet hand as soon as they are out of sight of land and the other vessels in the harbor.-

[Dawn] Steers out into deeper water and the land is soon lost to sight behind them. 

-There's a psychic pulse from deep below them. Something huge with glacially slow thoughts, that's rising gently, like a whale coming up to breathe.

[Aether] - Ishie!

[CP] - They're here

[Zly Wilk] The 'mutual ally' you spoke of?

[Mort] Goes to look over the sides- 

[Blake] Dragging Aether back to the center of the deck with his tail between his legs. 

-There's a shimmer of something titanic and pale far below them -

[Lie] - What are they?

[Lazur] - instantly on guard and alert -

[Mort] We don't really know. Some kind of cryptid. They're kind of psychic though. But normally they like arctic waters, I don't know why they're here...?

[Dawn] Calls from the wheelhouse- Probably the same reason any sea animal travels far from home!

-There's a great disturbance in the water parallel to them and a huge white hump breaks the surface, and then again as the thing undulates in the water like a mermaid, the arms are long fins like a humpback whale and the head is blunt and smooth with bulbous white eyes. The whole of it is about three times longer then the boat.

[Zly Wilk] -mutters to himself- ...we're gonna need a bigger boat

[Lie] - I don't think it's a threat Zly

[Mort] Look there! - He points to a smaller wake beside the bigger animal. 

-They're only briefly visible, but there are two much more diminutive creatures swimming beside the larger one. They're each about the size of Cp. -

[Aether] Is super excited and straining to get closer to the railing-

[Lie] - Babies?

[Mort] Maybe it's spawning season? 

-One of the baby ningen does a small breach and it's more human-like arms are briefly visible. The other seems to have a long body like a sea serpent. 

[Blake] Has quietly peed himself in fear-

[CP] - Whatever it is, they might want to go lower, there's another boat getting closer...

-The larger creature stops and there's a plume of water as it sniffs and snorts, and then all of them dive deeply down- 

[Zly Wilk] -quickly puts on his patch and keeps close to the wheelhouse to keep his hand hidden as the other boat draws near-

-It's mostly just a party boat speeding on by with blaring music and no regard for the safety of the other boat-

[Dawn] Tacks hard to one side to avoid them - Assholes! Who taught you how to drive a boat???

[CP] - Probably nobody

[Lazur] Idiots.

[Mort] At leat the ningen got the babies out of the way. I wonder if they'll follow us at all?

[Dawn] Might be worth it to see the noks scared shitless for once.

[Lazur] -relaxes visibly- well that was terrifying on a whole other level, then drunken assholes to boot. Been a hell of a day.

-They go along in relative quiet for a while, briefly a few dolphins chase the boat and soon the island comes into view. Dawn motors around to the cliff side and helps her mate to tie the boat to the small dock. - 

[Dawn] Just be careful going up, there's plenty of rails and such, but it is, nonetheless; a steep wall of rock.

[CP] - I'll carry Aether just in case

[Lie] unhooks her child from her harness so CP can carry her more easily and briefly inspects the leash to make sure it held up alright- Well, credit due where it's due, Karla does know what she's doing when it comes to leather...

[Zly Wilk] -disembarks with Lazur.-

[Blake] Urf. - He moves to the small dock and starts up the steps. 

[Mort] Going gently because he doesn't have much traction.

[CP] Just decides to float up with Aether who giggles happily-

[Lie] Follows behind them-

-The path leads up to the top of the cliff and then there are more shallow steps leading back down the other side. These have been cut directly into the rock. 

[Mort] Leads the way down and then into the yard-

[Camarin] -is still in the back room, having just adjusted her new look moments before the boat docked. She carefully folds the robe borrowed from Dawn and places it on the bed.-

[CP] Puts Aether down once in the yard and watches as his child just starts running around- I hate to see how much energy she'll have as she gets older...

[Dawn] Smiles faintly- Ah, youth. I just hope she stays kind-hearted like her mom. She's a special child. 

[Mort] Goes up to the door and opens it, before calling out- We're home~

[CP] - Why? Scared she'll become murderous like me?

[Dawn] Gives him a sideways look - Would it please you if I was scared? I just think she'd be happier that way. There's plenty of dangers out there, uniting with others in common cause is safer.

[Lie] - Oh knock it off CP, TLOT told me about what you said when he offered to help her stomach pains with a bit of blood

[Camarin] - makes her way from the back - Back so soon? How was your excursion? -sees CP and Lie as she comes out and freezes- Oh!.... hello.

[Lie] - Hello! I'm glad to see you up and about, you were in pretty bad condition when I last saw you

[Aether] Goes tearing past having managed to take her shirt off-

[Camarin] Thank you... and I'm sorry for what you went through on the server. I realize I wasn't in control of my actions, but i feel guilty nonetheless.

[Lie] - It's alright, I'm just glad we didn't have to lose you

[CP] - Aether where did you put your shirt!?

[Camarin] I'd have gladly sacrificed myself to stop that creature from getting lose, but... yes. I'm thankful to be given a second chance. This world, so different from my own. 

[Dawn] Slides over to Lie- So.. what did he say to TLOT? 

[Mort] Aether! Little savage.

[Lazur] -notices the new outfit and hair and tattoos- New look, Camarin?

[Lie] - That he didn't want her to get a taste for blood... Even though TLOT's blood tastes like coffee and has healing properties

[Mort] Looks at her as well- I like it! Very retro with the neon and such. 

[Dawn] Coffee? That's really odd. But I figured that was just tough talk with Cp. He really dotes on her from what I've seen. A beautiful child to help finish the taming of the beast. Ha-ha.

[Camarin] Yes, I thought it appropriate. I carry a little of my home with me as I start my new life. Thank you, Mort.

[Zly Wilk] That reminds me... Something Lie mentioned helped me make a connection... -he sighs and continues- Normally it takes weeks of agony for a digital to become 'real'. You, thankfully, recovered amazingly fast despite your injuries. The only other ones who had a similar experience were the two server spirits that came out.... You.... you aren't just an admin program, are you?

[Aether] - Bla!- She waves a stick around

[Lie] - You mean you think she's...

[Blake] Was next to Cp and pads over- mmrr?

[Mort] Is listening fascinated. -

[Dawn] So it's possible that other saved games have spirits? I think it's likely rather rare.

[Aether] Throws the stick for him, it doesn't go very far-

[Blake] Walks to the stick and makes a point of smiling as he gives it back to her.

[Aether] - Goo boy!- She takes the stick and throws it in a different direction

[Blake] Goes after it and the chickens go nuts as he gets too close to the coop.

[Lazur] ... When Bose said he 'WAS' the server when he possessed you, he wasn't just talking about the access to the Admin controls...

[Camarin] -looks hesitantly at them- Yes...I am.... er... was... the physical embodiment of my server. Is it really so hard to believe? The servers running the Grid code developed by Kevin Flynn have not only sustained intelligent free thinking programs, but allowed the race of Isomorphic Algorithms to spontaneously evolve. 

It was designed to help him find ways improve the human condition. That kind of complex environment infused with it's creator's desire to challenge the laws of nature, is it any wonder it evolved into sentience if the conditions were right?

[Zly Wilk] So the identity disc you hid with Lazur was an un-corrupted copy of your server programming...

[Dawn] I think you'll like the place where Zly and Lazur have been living. It's also a perfect petri dish for life like him - she thumbs at Cp- to spontaneously generate from the code. But the enviroment is the diametric opposite of what you're used to...

[Camarin] My world was very cold and sterile compared to this place. I'm finding that i like the change. If their world is anything like this, I'm sure I'll enjoy my time there as long as they'll have me.

[Mort] Gives a conspiratorial wink at Lazur since she's standing the closest - It makes a slightly crunchy sound as the bone moves to blink over his eyesocket.

[Aether] Runs up to Mort- Fire!

[Zly Wilk] Well, the transition took out any traces of the virus that might have remained, so there is no danger there. And Doc just asks that you coexist peacefully with the others. As far as being similar to here.... well... kinda?

[Mort] Is startled- What fire???

[Aether] Sets herself on fire-

[Lie] - It's similar to the island here, but... Bigger

[Lazur] -smiles knowingly- It's a lovely place, Camarin. But you may find yourself getting used to it in other ways.

[Mort] Frantically whips his hoodie off and tries to pat her out with it- Not in the house!!!

[Dawn] -Facepalm-

[Lie] - Aether!

[Camarin] - watching Aether- Is it normal for offspring to spontaneously combust?

[Aether] Just giggles, she's kinda being tickled by the fabric-

[CP] - Eh, it will just cause a little singe... And for our kid? Yes

[Mort] Just pulls his hoodie over her completely and keeps patting- 

[Dawn] Please stop being on fire Aether. 

[Blake] Growling at Mort.

[CP] - Come on Aether, that's enough

[Aether] Giggles but does extinguish-

[Lie] - Sorry Dawn...

[Lazur] - at Camarin - I'll explain layer.

[Dawn] No harm done, thankfully. 

[Mort] Pulls the hood back from Aether's head and she's pretty much lost in the huge garment.

[Aether] - Again!

[Mort] Uhhh..... I think Blake would prefer I not touch you actually. 

[Blake] Is giving Mort a murder stare with his hackles up- rrrrrrrrrrrr

[Aether] - Awwww...

[Lie] - It's alright Aether. you and daddy can light up in the work room later

[CP] - Really? That's what your calling it?

[Lazur] -perks up suddenly and notices Zly is distracted- Dawn, before i forget, let me put those new clothes in my inventory

[Dawn] Oh sure- She passes the bag - 

[Lie] - You guys bought stuff?

[Mort] Picks up the bag he dropped on the floor in his panic- I bought a bunch of candy and chocolate.

[Lazur] uh... just some new outfits and.... what were they called? Swim...suits?

[Lie] - Ah, Trender made Aether some before she was born, she should just about fit them now...

[Dawn] You guys have been spending a lot of time in the tropics of late.

[Zly wilk] - takes his small bag from Mort and stows it in his inventory, intending to have some copies of the sweets made once back on the server-

[CP] Is looking around the house and curses under his breath a little-

[Zly Wilk] -shrugs- Just happens to be the safest place we can lay low outside the digital realm. Of course can't complain about the location.... or the company. Always wanted to take a tropical vacation back when i was human. Guess i got my chance after all.

[Dawn] Grins- That's why I bought it. The commute sucks but it's worth it to not have any nosy neighbors. 

[Aether] Tries to walk around and trips and falls because she's still inside Mort's hoodie-

[Lie] - Everything okay CP?

[CP] - I'll be right back- He teleports off

[Lazur] Well that was abrupt. I mean, not shocking, but still. Wonder where he popped off to.

[Lie] Sighs- Who knows, but he'll be back. Are you okay Aether?

[Aether] Sits up and nods-

[Dawn] How far can he teleport anyway?

[Lie] - Any distance he wants

[Lazur] Think he would be gone long enough to get in a quick swim before we head back? I kinda like the feel of the water out here.

[Lie] - Maybe? I'm not sure what he went off to do...

[Dawn] Perhaps... Though I think I'll stay here. 

[Mort] I'll go with you guys.

[Lie] - Aether? Do you wanna go down to the water?

[Aether] Happy gasp- Yes plea!

[Blake] Bumps into Mort deliberately and makes him stumble- 

[Mort] Humph.... - I'll get my trunks....

[Lie] - Come on, give Mort his sweater back

[Aether] - No

[Mort] Looks back from the steps- It's hot out, she'll probably take it off on her own-

[Lie] - You're talking about the child who actively wants to be in lava

[Lazur] Camarin, we got you a swim suit as well if you'd like to join us.

[Camarin] what is 'Swimming'? 

[Lazur] we'll show you. 

[Zly Wilk] - smiles- You'll show her. I left my swim trunks back in the 80's

[Lazur] -goes up to Zly and quickly slips the loud board shorts into his inventory. Before he can react she force equips them on him-

[Zly Wilk] -looks down at the obnoxiously patterned shorts and up at Lazur- ......no. just.... no.

[Lie] Stifles a laugh-

[Dawn] Aww but she got them especially for you~

[Mort] Comes back down in shorts and flip flops. His are patterned with palm trees on a sunset background. - Looks okay to me.

[Lie] - Aether can just run around in her diaper, she should be fine

[Dawn] Wait... your world doesn't even have weather, let alone rain, does it?

[Zly Wilk] -sighs in resignation- 

[Lazur] I'll take Camarin in the house and show her how to equip and change clothes from her inventory. 11:44 PM[Lie] Works on getting Aether down to her diaper- We'll see how those swimming lessons with Auntie Hera have been going

[Mort] At Zly - It's okay man. You don't have to be a bad-ass all the time. And hey, Cp isn't here to give you shit about it either.

[Camarin] is led into the house. Lazur gives her a bikini and tells her what to do before equipping her own. 

[Lazur] - her two piece bikini is almost the same shade blue as her skin when she's on the server. She regards her reflection in the mirror, making sure the small patches of fabric cover her appropriately. She finds that she likes how the cut of the swim suit accentuates her lean, athletic body.   
She also equips a pattered sarong around her waist at the hips. She likes how she feels in the swim suit but also feels a little self conscious at how almost nude she is.

[Dawn] Is getting a scoop of chicken feed from the laundry room and heading outside. 

[Mort] Just waits for the others.

[Lie] - Alright, you coming Blake?

[Blake] Is obviously excited-

[Camarin] -comes out to meet Lazur in her own bikini. Hers has a tropical flower pattern. She is similarly proportioned to Lazur but a little bustier, and longer legs.- Is this supposed to be this small? 

[Lazur] -turns and her breath catches for a moment.- 

[Camarin] - takes her slight gasp as a bad thing- I'm sorry. It's the scars. I.... i should change. 

[Lazur] Uh... no. No. You're.... uh.. perfect. I mean.... no, you look amazing-a blush creeps into her cheeks- ah... did it get warmer in here? we should get to the beach.

[Mort] Cheesing - You both look great! But Lie is the odd one out... how about this. Lie you have undies on right?

[Lie] - I AM NOT STRIPPING!

[Mort] You don't have to strip! Geeze. I was going to lend you a big t-shirt.

[Lie] - I... I'll be fine Mort. I have to keep an eye on Aether anyways...

[Mort] Riiight. Come on, let's get going. 

[Blake] Is hustling Aether back outside-

[Aether] Runs out into the sunlight-

[Lie] Follows them down the dappled trail to the beach-

[Zly Wilk] -at Lazur and Camarin- Looking good, you two. -he takes a running dive into the surf-

[Mort] Chuckles at his eagarness and looks over at Aether and Blake-

[Aether] Screeches as she splashes through the shallows-

[Lie] - Be careful Aether!D

[Blake] Is throughly soaked and romping around the small child.

[Camarin] -is cautiously wading in, being her first time in the ocean-

[Lazur] -keeping a close eye on her and starts showing her some basics of swimming-12:20 AM[Lie] Sits in the warm sand-

-The water is warm and salty, and there are a few little fish in the shallows. A hermit crab wanders across the sand a bit in front of Lie. 

[Mort] Just walks directly into the water-

[Lie] Smiles a little at the small crab-

[Aether] So much splashing and chasing after small fish- Ishies! Ishies!

[Zly Wilk] - close to the shallows doing a Dead Man's float and letting the current of the surf rock him -

[Mort] Just walks along the bottom with his hair flowing like a halo around him until he finds a decent sized shell that's empty. It looks like a twisty little unicon horn. He looks up to see how the others are faring-

[Lie] Has taken off her shoes and socks to wade in the shallows near her daughter who is making a beeline right for Zly's prone body-

[Blake] Shakes off a little near Lie-

[Lie] - Ah! Blake!

[Zly Wilk] Hey there, kiddo! Don't want to head out too far now.

[Aether] Giggles and tries pushing Zly-

[Zly Wilk] -is pushed and lets himself drift parallel to the shore-

[Aether] Is just laughing now, she's very thoroughly entertained-

[Mort] Deliberately scares some decent-sized fish towards Lazur and Camarin.

[Lie] - Everything okay there Zly?

[Lazur] -is using her force field to help Camarin get used to swimming. She senses something coming up from the water. In a flash she has her long bladed weapon out and has speared a couple of the fish while the others jump out of the water around the women in a spray of water and a flash of iridescent scales in the sun.- 

[Zly Wilk] Hm? Oh, fine. Just letting myself get pushed around - grin -

[Blake] Is being too rambunctious and knocks Lie in the water.

[Mort] Walks back up out of the water like the creature from the black lagoon with his hair in a huge tangled mess. He turns to Lazur from the shallows - That was intense to watch...

[Lie] Small shriek as she lands in the water and is now very thoroughly soaked- Ah damnit...

[Lazur] Oops... Sorry about that. Reflexes. When you come from a RPG world, you tend to react to approaching local wildlife as a potential threat. At least you have dinner tonight.

[Mort] Okay, but just put them in your inventory. Fish go bad real quick out here if you don't have an ice chest.

[Lazur] consider it done.

[CP] Returns to Dawns house with a decent computer still in it's box to replace the one Slender fried. He's grumbling under his breath-

[Dawn] Has finished with the animals and is reading a near comically large leather book in the living room. Both Skye and Stripes are curled and purring by her feet on the ottoman.

[CP] - Where the fuck is everyone else?

[Dawn] Hmm? Oh you're back. They went to the beach.

[CP] - Yeah well, here's your fucking new computer

[Dawn] That looks... pretty new...? - she eyes the box warily. 

[Stripes] Gets up with a teeny cat yawn and washes their face-

[CP] - Yeah well have fun putting it the fuck together

[Dawn] Her thoughts are easy to read. It's been a loooong time since she put a computer together.

[CP] - Seriously? It's not that hard

[Dawn] Her thoughts are easy to read. It's been a loooong time since she put a computer together.

[CP] Groans and heads for the desk where the old computer still sits and starts unplugging stuff so he can set up the new one-

[Dawn] Is relieved - Thank you. Both for the rig and the assist. Mort will probably use it more then me, but I was missing it a little bit.

[CP] - Fucking Nether, whatever- It's obvious he's done this a number of times as he's quickly attaching things where they need to go

[Skye] Gets up as well and starts sniffing around what Cp is doing. The cat is so black they're basically a cat shape with two greenish-yellow eyes- Mmmmmr? 

[Dawn] Comes over and sits on the arm of the sofa to watch. - Do I want to know where it came from?

[CP] - ... No?

[Dawn] Gotcha... Ah.... It's so quiet. I was almost getting used to having a forest full of creepypastas hanging around.

[CP] - Yeah I prefer they not be places my wife likes to visit

[Dawn] But they were safe here. Slender may be terrifying, but I understand his drive to keep his charges protected. 

[Skye] All whiskers and curious investigating-

[CP] - Didn't stop B.O.B. from trying to attack Lie- Turns the monitor on and then the tower

[Dawn] B.O.B. is noisy pest. That is true. And I'm glad to get my chickens out of my upstairs bathroom and back in their coop and yard again.

[CP] - Alright, looks like you're set up now

[Lie] Since Blake got her soaked she asked Zly to keep a brief eye on Aether so she could change clothes. Utilizing a skill she doesn't use very often she forms her plants into a bikini using mostly large leaves to cover herself as she steps back out of the foliage-

[Aether] Is just very happy-

[Mort] Wow.... now that's a talent. Poison Ivy Lie.

[Zly Wilk] -has Aether on his chest and is using pulses of energy to propel him through the shallow water like a boat ride- looks like your Mom is back. 

[Camarin] -at Lazur- that was impressive. Were those animals a threat?

[Lazur] -sighs- No. They weren't. I'm just too wound too tight sometimes. I let my reflexes get the better of me. At least they can be eaten and their deaths won't be a waste. How are you enjoying the water?

[Camarin] This is amazing. I've never felt anything like this before. Thank you. -she glances at her hand- Oh! I think i may have an error!

[Lazur] what do you mean?

[Camarin] The skin on my extremities is shriveling up. 

[Lazur] Oh.... no, no. That's normal. Since we transition into a human like body, we inherit some traits. Its a human evolutionary trait. The fingertips shrivel up after being in water for a while. They'll go back to normal once you dry off.

[Camarin] ....oh. how... odd

[Aether] - Mommy!

[Lie] Blushes at Mort's comment causing her hair glow to be a bit noticeable in the sunlight-

[Mort] And she glows, even cooler! -He sits down and fingercombs his hair a little. - Hey Aether, I found something neat, do you want it? - He takes out the small spiral shell and offers it to her-

[Lie] - Shush Mort

[Aether] Is interested in the shiny item-

[Mort] Walks out a bit into the water near them - 

[Blake] Is just chasing gulls-

[Aether] Takes the shiny shell and slams it down onto Zly with a happy squeal-

[Lazur] -has gotten out of the water with Camarin and both ladies are enjoying the sun and warm sand-

[Zly Wilk] -is stabbed with the shell- OOF!

[Mort] Aether!!!!

[Lie] - Aether no!

[CP] Is coming down the forest trail and is almost at the beach-

[Lie] Goes to take her child from Zly- I'm so sorry!

[Mort] His eyes go wider then usual. - Don't get mad... just get to the shore... don't look back.

[Zly Wilk] -grits teeth- kids will be kids. -at Mort- Uh... ok. - heads to the shore, keeping a hand over his bleeding stomach

[Lie] Heeding Morts advice carries Aether to the shore-

[Mort] Is backing up towards the shore - 

[Blake] Starts growling at the water-

[Lazur] .... the hell?

[CP] Comes into sight- The fuck is going on now?

[Mort] It's okay... just don't get emotional... -notices Cp- and fuck...

-Not too far from the shore a black hump like an upturned boat is bobbing in the water. When Cp speaks it starts moving towards them.

[Lie] - CP! She turns to look at him

[CP] Stops dead in his tracks, his mind going fairly blank over how his wife is currently dressed-

-There's bit of churning around the hump and a slender black neck rises from the front of it, it's eyes are beady and red.

[Zly Wilk] - very calmly- Mort.... what is that.

[Mort] It's a Nok... they like negative energy...

-The head swings around a little like a cobra and the mouth lolls open as if it's sucking in big gulps of air from different directions-

[Aether] Happy burst as she see's her daddy-

[Lazur] so.... what do we do?

[Mort] You don't really have to do anything. It's an Outsider but it does live around here. There's a pair of sea serpents too. They're all psychic entities to an extent. Scare the humans, feed on their fear, rinse, lather, repeat. 

[Nok] Is close enough in the shallows that they can see it's huge front flippers, it's kind of sniffing around with an annoyed expression and then hisses at Blake with a mouthful of sharp teeth. 

[Blake] Is a bundle of nerves and never stopped barking at it.

[Nok] Feins a strike at the wolf in the tide line- 

[Blake] Leaps back in fear and whimpers- 

[Nok] Settles it's huge bulk in the sand and drinks the wolf's terror with a smug air about it-

[Lie] Has an idea and spawns calming blossoms all along the beach-

[Blake] Settles down a bit- 

[Nok] Aggravated snort- 

[Mort] That feels really weird Lie....

[Camarin] -at Mort- Agreed.

[Lie] - They're calming blossoms, basically the opposite of what it wants. Plus it calms Blake down...

[CP] - We should be going anyways- His eyes are glued onto his wife

[Zly Wilk] That might be for the best

[Lie] - The tv is just down the shore a bit

[Mort] Yeah. It's getting late anyway. I'll head back on my own. You guys have fun. It was nice seeing you again.

[Zly Wilk] You as well. Thanks for the hospitality... again

[Mort] Anytime man- Gives Zly a quick fist bump- 

[Blake] shakes a bit more of the water from his fur-

[Nok] Humps around a bit to slip back into the deeper water with a grumble-

[CP] Leads the way to the tv on the shore and opens a portal back to the server-

-The hole opens out near Doc's garden and their Exeguttor looks up curiously from a spot near the shore. 

[Blake] prances through the hole and barks at the psychic palm tree a few times for good measure. 

-The sky is painted in streaks of violet and rose and the sun is already near the horizon.

[Lie] - Guess it's evening here too...

[Doc] Over chat - Don't move a muscle! I'll be right there! 

[Camarin] -shivers as she loses resolution- Well that felt.... -looks down at her hands and arms- WHAT THE HELL?! SQUARE????!!!! -feels her face- WHERE DID MY NOSE GO?! -feels her body- .... aaand flat.... oookaay....-looks up and sees the others in their low res form - GAH!!!!

[Lie] - Yeah, it takes a bit to get used to

[Lazur] - ....just relax... like Lie said, takes some getting used to. Eventually you won't even notice. 

[Camarin] -still somewhat panicked- I fuckin' doubt it?! - mumbles to herself- and i was just getting used to my body in the last place 

-There's something big in the sky, rapidly getting closer and sort of running in the air with one foot up like it's injured. 

[Blake] Barks-

[CP] Takes his own shirt off after noticing Lie shivering a little so she can cover herself-

[Lie] - Thank you

[Camarin] -looks up takes out her light disc, charging it to throw-

[Zly Wilk] -puts a hand on her arm- Don't worry, nothing will harm you here.

[Zly Wilk] -gives CP a flat look- ....Ignore him. It's fine. I know that dragon, they're the admin of this server.

[Camarin] DRAGON? 

[Lazur] - gently takes the disc away- Let me... Hold onto that for you.

[Doc] Rushes out of the sky and the big dragon scatters some carrots and potatoes as they land in the garden. Yaunfen and LJ are clinging to hir back and xe pushes the command block in hir paw on Camarin to scan her. - Just hold still, this won't hurt! I have to make sure!

[Camarin] uuh.... ok

[Aether] - Ellow!

[Doc] Finishes the scan and check it before exhaling the breath xe's been holding- Good. You're clean. I can't afford to take any chances with contamination. You understand I'm sure. - Xe pauses- I'm Doc. Head admin. - They point at their riders- This my child Yaunfen and our friend Laughing Jack. 

[Yaunfen] Hi there! And yep Aether, mada is yellow.

[Doc] Blinks- Lazur? Did you.... lose your clothes someplace?

[Lie] - Are you glad your mom is back Yaunfen? Not so much baby sitting for you right now?

[Lazur] What? -looks down- OH! no. We were swimming. I bought a bathing suit.... guess i kinda got a color i liked. -she equips her normal boots and pants but opts for one of her new shirts insteadof her corset. 

[Camarin] realizes she's still standing in a very revealing outfit as well and changes to her new outfit like Lazur showed her. - Last time we saw eachother we were not well met. Thank you for this second chance.

[Yaunfen] Well... I don't mind sitting for Izzy. But I was missing my mom. 

[LJ] Grins- I helped too. It wasn't so bad.

[Zly Wilk] -equips his normal attire-

[CP] Picks up Aether, realizing his still wet child might be getting cold so letting her use his body warmth-

[Lie] - I'm sure you did

[Doc] I didn't know if you'd remember. I'm almost sorry you do. I can't imagine what you were put through. It might be better if you had been blacked out during. - Xe does a gentle roll a bit above the ground and transforms before stepping down onto the grass with Yaunfen against one side and LJ against the other in a group hug. 

[LJ] Accidently meets Cp's eye in time for him to notice the slight flush and brief flicker of confusion as he's hugged and put down. 

[Yaunfen] Gives Doc a squeeze and wiggles their spiked tail like a happy cat before straightening out their clothes. Now that they're closer, it's obvious they and LJ both have little black crumbs on their outfits. 

[Doc] Walks closer to Camarin and offers a hand to shake- I'm glad to have you here.

[Camarin] -shakes Doc's hand- Unfortunately i remember everything and was powerless to stop any of it. But... my people are finally at peace and an evil eliminated, thanks to you all. My server is gone but I'm alive to carry it on with me. I am eternally grateful.

[Yaunfen] Has an obviously devious idea. - Lie? can I give Aether a cookie? 

[Doc] I'm sorry. We'll just have to get right to work crowding out the bad stuff with better memories. - Xe sweeps a hand and gathers up the popped vegetables- Our server is full of brines and creepypastas but there's no players to bug us and plenty of room to strech out. Ha.

[Lie] - Hm? Sure, she's been good today, so why not

[Aether] - Coo?

[Yaunfen] Takes out a giant oreo Moa cookie the size of a manhole cover- Here you go! 

[LJ] Snickers. 

[Blake] Ugh....

[Camarin] It sounds wonderful. - suddenly looks a little sad-

[Lie] - Yaunfen that's too big, she can choke on that

[Yaunfen] Well you can break it up, right? 

[Doc] I'm sorry about the others. But saving two is better then saving none. 

[Lie] - I'm not sure how easily considering how crumbly it is- She does take it though

[Yaunfen] Well you get some milk~

[LJ] Laughing- Okay-okay!

[Camarin] Two? But... I would have known if there was more than Bose and myself alive. Unless you mean Eset?

[Zly Wilk] We managed to retrieve enough of our friend that Doc thinks xe can revive him.

[Camarin] -smiles- That's wonderful. But be careful. I don't know how much memory he will retain of what was done to him after he was killed.

[Doc] Yeah it won't be the first time I've brought someone back from a small piece. The avatar skins for this game are really useful for fixing people up. 

[LJ] Mouths from behind hir- Our very own Dr. Frankenstein. 

[Doc] Does he have any weird powers? I can do it in a safe space if so in case he goes berzerk when he comes back online.

[Lazur] He had abilities similar to our own. He also had some sort of psychic ability, but he never used it in here so I'm not exactly sure what he can do. Thanks to Camarin we recently got back some more of our memories. We teamed up with Eset to take down Bose because our goals lined up, and we eventually became a team, but he had his secrets as well. 

[Yaunfen] Bedrock box then? 

[Doc] Hopefully nothing that extreme. But away from breakables to be sure. 

[Exeguttor] Looks up and starts ambling down towards the shore. [And the large door that's facing the water at the bottom of the hill] 

[LJ] Clears his throat - We should probably get inside. 

[Doc] Looks up at the swiftly darkening sky on one side and the moon and stars rising on the other. - For now you should come with me. Just in case.

[Camarin] -At Zly- I thought you said....

[Zly Wilk] It's.... complicated. I didn't want you unzipping Doc's head from their body. We can go over it all later, once we're inside.

[Lie] - We'll head home too, catch up with you later Doc?Dr., 5:03 PM[Doc] It's no big deal. Herobrine's have certain advantages when they're the first on a scene and our native likes to let the monsters run wild. - at Lie and Cp- Okay, you guys be safe. - Xe motions for them to follow and heads for a door under the houses overhang. 

[Blake] Already wanting to get going. - whimper. 

-There's a bit of a bony clatter and some zombie noises from the trees beyond the garden's light.

[CP] Leads the way home, fire balling any mob that gets close-

[Lazur] keeps Camarin close as she and Zly bring up the rear, covering the group as they get into the castle.

[LJ] Is last in and watches a huge spider go skittering by the door. - Ha, too slow. 

-The horses in the pen whinny and come to the fence to investigate. About half of them are skeletal and Gir gives out a wheezy chuf of zombie dust. 

[Doc] Now what's this about unzipping people's heads? That seems a tad extreme.

[Lazur] - thumbs at Camarin- someone was freaking out a little at going low res, thought you might be an incoming threat when you swooped down. You remember what their discs can do when thrown. 

[Camarin] -blushes- Sorry...

[Doc] I would have understood. I'm pretty durable. - Thumbs at LJ- and this one can fly, and I'm certain would catch Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen] Heh. 

[Doc] Leans against the fence- I like low-res, being too detailed freaks me out. I can't imagine it bothered you too much irl though, your server seemed super detailed and realistic.

[Camarin] Yes. I was fortunate that my first time off of my world i was in a place similar to where I came from. Although it was a lot... warmer than my world. Nothing that i had ever experienced had come close to the beauty of a sunset. But pardon me if I'm being rude.... this place... it reminds me of tales that the data hoppers would tell of ancient servers... im a little confused to see something this low res anymore. Is it some sort of orphanware archive?

[Doc] Orphanware? That's a new one. I presume it means the dev team is dead or something? Actually it's the opposite. This is a super popular game. Not exactly new anymore, but it gets regular patches and updates. Dofta told me last time I saw her, it's sold 144 million copies so far. - Looks a bit proud. - We just don't have players here because it's a private server.

[Camarin] It's a term that refers to software that is no longer supported by a company or dev team. We had had a couple of those seek our help in the past. So the Users are into... what's the word.... retro graphics now?

[Yaunfen] She means the blocks...

[Doc] Oh that! It's because it would be absolute hell on processors otherwise. - Xe gestures out the window at the firelit buildings beyond. The shrine and the signalling tower, and the rising opposite wing of the castle. - I built this myself. The system has to keep track of every block because you can move just about anything anywhere you want. It keeps my mate Deerheart quite busy maintaining it all. 

[Yaunfen] Mom's a server. 

-Outside a flock of phantoms cross the moon and a lone creeper wanders along the beach below. 

[Doc] If retro is old-fashioned then I'm okay with it. Your server was too... clean for me. Every space needs a little dirt. It gives the flowers someplace to take root.

[Camarin] I can certainly appreciate that after being on the outside. Your child mentioned that your mate is a server? How does she manage her protection from malicious programs?

[Doc] Is a tad flat footed. - Usually us glitches just band together and kick their asses. I mean, I've seen Deerheart do crazy powerful things when she's really angry...

[LJ] She outright killed Doc's asshole of a NOTCH. 

[Yaunfen] Nods- He was a fucker.

[Camarin] I see... so she's never had to defend against something like what we faced. Sorry, just wondering if we could have done better on my home server.

[Doc] From what I saw? I'm going to say no. Actually what was your policy on glitches? Assuming you had one.

[Camarin] In the earlier days when we came online they were routinely repaired or purged as they would make a sector unstable. We had low level programs assigned to determine that as they came in. 

Of course later as our understanding grew, they were allowed as long as they weren't perceived as a threat.

[Doc] Blanches a little- 

[Yaunfen] Mada...

[Doc] Takes their hand- It's okay sweetie. This is why I bring our kind here. Deerheart doesn't have to be a hard, cold warrior. She's the nature of this place. The mobs listen to her, no matter how fierce. And this- points at hir eyes- means I am a glitch. Zly is too. And Cp and Lie and many others here. The little one you saw, Aether? She is the first of a new species. The child of two Herobrines. Two glitches.

[Camarin] I'm not saying it was right, or justified... It was just the server's programming at the time. We could not at the time even determine the difference between a glitch and a virus.

[Lazur] It was a different time. Good programs acting out of ignorance and fear.

[Camarin] the server was trying to protect those on it from a perceived threat. Between then and when we were infected, I'd like to think it....I.... learned better.

[Doc] We've had WAY more trouble with other AI's then viruses anyway. This is a good game for glitches. The players sometimes call for us intentionally. Usually as a spooky dare or a test of bravery.

[Camarin] I... I'm sorry, i didn't mean to offend. -she takes a steadying breath- When you are built and designed to seek out perfection, it takes a big change to make you see the error of your ways. When the beings we called "Isos" manifested, that's when i came into being. To learn that not everything that was different was bad. And yes... I suppose I was a little too...clean for most visiting programs from other systems.

[Zly Wilk] -looks at the pen of horses, some perfect, others damaged; Flesh, zombie, skeleton, all living in harmony- Camarin isn't alone in that regret. All you can do is to leave the past behind, hope for forgiveness, and work on making yourself better.

[LJ] Quietly -You've found the right place to be forgiven...

[Doc] Nods towards her - Emergencies can brings things out of you that you never suspected were there. -Xe turns to LJ to smile at him as well- We all have regrets. And you'd be suprised how many problems can be set to right again with a multitude of minds considering the issue. It is what it is. There room enough in this world for all manner of things.

[Camarin] LJ, what could you have done to need forgiveness?

[LJ] Seems to visibly shrink. - Killed.... a lot, perhaps thousands of children... over more then a hundred years...

[Doc] Pats his arm supportively. 

[Yaunfen] But She was with you back then!

[Camarin] "She"?

[Yaunfen] Insanity! But we call her Izzy now. 

[Doc] LJ is a creepypasta from the irl. Some are demons, others ghosts or monsters, he is a doll that belonged to a child who became a murderer. The creepypastas were all posessed by the spirit of Insanity. She'd give them power, and immortality, but also drive them into killing frenzies. 

[Camarin] That's... a lot to take in. But i suppose if the digital realm has it's monsters, why not the real world. -smiles warmly- Well, it seems that you too have grown beyond your 'programming', LJ. Well done.

[Doc] We were able to save a hundred of his victims and set the rest of their souls free at least. 

[LJ] Yeah... they're growing up so fast. 

[Yaunfen] They're loved and happy. That's the important part. And Izzy bettr not try that stuff again... or.. I'll... I'll put the kid leash on her and embarass her all to heck. 

[Doc] Chuckles softly-

[Zly Wilk] So Doc, Maybe after we've had time to rest and let Camarin get used to the place you can introduce her to Deerheart. Your mate, and Flux come to think of it, might like having someone else to... um... 'talk shop' to.

[Doc] Do you guys want to show her around the house? You might as well stay the night and... wait a minute... if you're a server spirit... then there must have been another copy of your server someplace. I wonder who had the backup? Sorry about wrecking the other one... I didn't realize what you were and it didn't look salvagable.

[Camarin] No worries. The server you destroyed was beyond saving. I consider it a mercy. When these two - gestures to Zly and Lazur - were helping us, I gave a copy of my identity disc to Lazur. When Bose had me glitch her, I still had enough control to hide that with some of her lost memories so he couldn't find it. 

[Lazur] I didn't even know it was in a partitioned slot in my inventory. -shrugs-

[Camarin] I thought the end was near, but thought they had the best chance of surviving and passing my knowledge on to other servers. Once they rediscovered the disc, that is.

[Doc] A wise choice. I keep a lot of backups too. We've found the best thing for the servers is just to give them a small USB drive with the file on it. It doesn't have to be uploaded anywhere, just still exist as a copy. But if you decide you want to try and load it up in the partition next door to this server and see what it looks like; I'm willing to help you. I bet it would be a real blast from the past.

[Camarin] Thank you. I'll consider it.

[Zly Wilk] We'll save the tour for later I think, Doc. If you could point us to the closest three unoccupied beds, it would be appreciated. 

[Doc] There's a few with varying levels of privacy at the moment and I can always throw down more beds- Xe leads down the steps from the pen. - If you walk through the painting all the way in the corner by the fireplace there's a double bed in there. - Xe gets to the bottom and points at another picture at the top of the next flight of stairs - there's a small room behind this one with another bed as well. - At Camarin- It's a favorite trick of mine. You can just walk through the paintings.

[Camarin] -nods politely as she stifles a yawn- good to know. 

[Zly Wilk] -at Lazur- I can take the small room if you want to share the double bed, keep an eye on her with being in a new place.

[Lazur] -nods and leads the way-

[Doc] Breakfast is whenever you feel like getting up. Zly and Lazur know where the kitchen is. Good night you guys.


	458. Izzy Sitting, Dinner With Slender

-A cry rises from the lab, something between distress and about to cry-

[Zeke] Happens to be coming back from the kitchen and jumps slightly at the weird noise- Hello?

-The cry happens again along with some soft laughter-

[Zeke] Ventures downstairs warily- If... You're something scary you better watch out. Arden warned me about evil things that make baby noises to lure prey!

[Izzy] Is running around the lab distraught as LH is chasing a string she's dragging around-

[Deer] Is trying her best to not laugh at her daughter- Oh... Hey Zeke...

[Zeke] Sighs relieved- Hello Deerheart. I'm just having a paranoid day.

[Deer] - So I figured from what you said. Is everything okay?

[Izzy] Runs towards Zeke near crying. She does not like the fact that LH is following her-

[Zeke] I talked to Traveler and I kinda wish I hadn't... - He scoops up the little girl and his eyes pop with sudden tears as the cat latches onto his leg jumping after the string- OOOOWWWWW!

[Deer] - LH!- She hurries over to unhook the cat- I'm sorry Zeke, she wanted to play with the string but didn't like that LH was following her

[LH] Clings precariously for a moment but allows himself to be removed. - Mrrrp?

[Zeke] Is bleeding through his a pants a bit. -hhhhuuuu. fuck...

[Deer] - Sorry, there should be some healing flowers around here. But you said you managed to talk to Traveler? She's been a bit reclusive. What did she have to say?

[Izzy] Little sniffle and rubs her face against Zeke-

[Zeke] Glances at Izzy, unsure how much to say in front of her- Can you take her first please? - His arms where he's holding her are covered with intricate swirls and designs, but they have a childish feel, like an excited toddler with a giant marker.

[Deer] - Sure- She reaches over and takes her daughter from Zeke, also relieving her of the string, letting LH run off with it

[Izzy] Points at LH's retreating form- At!

[Deer] - Yes, LH is a kitty cat

[Zeke] Thank you. - He reaches down to pull up his pants leg to see the scratches. The small wounds are surrounded by very simple silhouettes of cats with empty holes for eyes. - I guess that's not so bad. But yeah... she told me where she was. I know my... terribilis est pater- He almost spits the words- it's down there... just biding it's time. I know even it's not the whole thing. Just a big chunk... of the maddening mass. - He hugs his arms uncomfortably.

[Deer] - The mass that came out of Licht... Oh Zeke, I'm sorry... You know we will all do what we can to help protect you though... Maybe you should speak to Lie? She has a fire that can purify, maybe see if she can make a flower from it?

[Izzy] Decides to flop-

[Deer] - Really Izzy?

[Zeke] But it still has that... that thing that makes brines sick? - He's watching Izzy curiously- 

[LH] Trots back down the steps with a self-satisfied air and a cooked fish in his mouth.

[Deer] - This is true... But maybe... I'm not sure sure how we could make that work though...

[Izzy] Giggles as she looks at Zeke upside down-

[Zeke] Watching her - Are you happy Izzy? You look like you're having fun. - He pauses and his eye widen for a second- Deerheart... I wonder... if Izzy and I are related in any way?

[Deer] - That's what I was just thinking... considering what she is and was...

[Zeke] I mean... I guess it's not a bad thing? Actually... -He reaches out to remove a few strands of hair from the childs face- My mom kinda did for me what Doc is trying to do for Izzy; raise her better then she would have been otherwise....

[Deer] - This is very true. Hopefully it works just as well for her as it did for you

[Izzy] Is getting a little dizzy from being upside down for so long-

[Zeke] Lifts her up since her face is a little red. - He flushes a little himself-I hope so too. 

[LH] Nomnomnomnom and listening

[Deer] - And you know if you ever want to take a turn watching her, all you have to do is ask- She bounces Izzy a little

[Zeke] - Yeah... I might do that when Arden's busy... Thank you

[Locklear] Is pacing slightly as they wait for Yster and her family to arrive at the agreed upon restaruant. His red coat flaps a little with each sharp turn about but otherwise he is wearing similar clothes to those he first met Yster's family in. Sally is sitting on a railing happily swinging her legs about as Slender adjusts the collar of her jacket over her new pink dress and western style boots- They should have been here by now...

[Slender] Has taken the appearance of a business man with dark green eyes. He's still bald but what hair he has placed onto the illusion is fine and blonde- Calm yourself good Doctor, they still have several moments before the agreed upon time

[Yster] Comes in nervously, she's dressed nicely but her eyes scan for Locklear alone.

[Locklear] Comes to a dead halt as he see's her and he takes a single step closer to her-

[Sally] - Yster!- Runs towards the familiar woman

[Yster] Sighs with relief to see her at least and sweeps her into a hug before making her way to the others. Her words are for Locklear but she soon notices Slender and gives him a curious and suspicious look.

[Slender] - Evening Miss Yster

[Locklear] - Yster... Love...

[Yster] Opens her other arm for Locklear and hugs him too. - I missed you so much! -She narrows her eyes at the other man and mouths the word - Slender?

[Locklear] Nods- Mr. Schlank for tonight

[Yster] Got it...

[Liam] Holds the restaruant door open for his wife-Dr.

[Lovis] Nods politely to him and walks in confidently. 

[Filbert] is close behind her and making heart-eyes over his boyfriend Noah.

[Noah] Looks around- Hey Sis!

[Liam] Tenses as he see's Locklear with Sally and the unknown to him man-

[Yster] Walks over with Sally. - Mom, dad, this is Sally and Locklear's dad; Mr. Schlank. 

[Filbert] Well he looks dapper. 

[Lovis] Oh you're such an adorable little girl!

[Sally] - Thank you!- She giggles

[Locklear] - Father, this is Liam and Lovis, Yster's parents, and Noah, her brother with his boyfriend Filbert

[Slender] - A pleasure, my son has been most talkative about your family as of late

[Liam] - A pleasure to meet you too... Should we take our seats?

[Sally] - Papa? Do I get crayons here?

[Slender] - I'm not certain of that...

[Yster] Yes, you do. I'll tell the waiter.

[Sally] Grins broadly- Yay!

[Slender] Waits for the waiter to find them a table and brings up the rear of the group as they are led to a decently large table-

[Locklear] Quickly slides in next to Yster, wanting nothing more then her contact at the moment-

[Yster] Gratefully leans into him. 

[Lovis] So nice to finally meet you Mr. Schlank. [she's basically giving him an approving eye since he seems to be a dignified man of means and she repects anyone who would adopt someone else's children.] 

[Filbert] So you should tell us all about yourself, since Noah and I probably won't see you again for a while!

[Slender] - Really there isn't much. I mainly work stocks and... Human resources with several large companies. This means I have to travel a lot.

[Locklear] - One of the reasons we have so many homes

[Sally] Has already started coloring on her menu- I like the ones near the oceans

[Slender] Small chuckle- Yes I know. And what do the two of you do?

[Lovis] Gives a charming small laugh. - You and I have something in common then. I spend a lot of time working with all sorts of people. - She grins- I'm a funeral director. 

[Yster] Mom likes her job just a bit too much sometimes. 

[Filbert] Multiple homes, tre chic! - he just looks impressed.

[Liam] - I just push pencils for the local goverment...

[Noah] - I guess this explains why Locklear was able to whisk away my sister so easily if you have so many houses everywhere

[Locklear] - Well, easy if nobody else is at the house

[Slender] - Ah the business of death, I know some rather... Important people in that business

[Lovis] It's always booming. When you work in the funeral business, everyone you meet is a potential customer. 

[Yster] Rolls her eyes a little. - Oh mom...

[Filbert] So I heard you have a lot of adopted children? 

[Slender] - Oh yes, I can't seem to help it sometimes. Sally here is currently the youngest in the house

[Sally] - It's fun at home! But it's been quieter lately...

[Slender] - Your siblings are getting older Sally, they're trying to find places of their own

[Locklear] - Besides, we always come back to visit

[Yster] He's a good father, especially considering how loud and rambunctious the teenagers can be. The tv is nearly always going with someone gaming.

[Filbert] Someday you'll grow up too, and then it would make more sense kiddo. Travelling is fun. 

[Lovis] If I might ask is there a Mrs. Schlank?

-The waiter comes back and quickly takes their drink orders-

[Slender] - No, it's just me and my brothers for the most part

[Noah] - Yeah, growing up can be fun

[Sally] Shifts a bit uncomfortably, but it's covered by Slender gently putting an arm around her-

[Yster] Is watching Liam to guage his reactions but not giving anything away. 

[Filbert] Is nattering about the things him and Noah are planning to see on this excursion. 

[Locklear] Is giving a few tips to the two lovers, mostly to keep them out of any pasta's area-

[Liam] Goes to check his phone quickly and notices the static dancing across the screen. He frowns a little-

-The waiter returns with the drinks and asks if they are ready to order-

[Slender] - I believe I am... But I cannot speak for the rest

[Yster] Was watching Liam and notices the little frown. 

[Lovis] Orders her own food and Liam's as well since he isn't paying attention.

[Sally] Has been working on a dot by dot on the baby menu and suddenly exclaims that it's a cow-

[Locklear] Is mostly just focused on Yster's presence, her scent and her warmth, having desperately missed it-

[Slender] Speaks with Lovis a bit more-

[Lovis] Is utterly charmed and Slender surely senses the hint of eldritch religiosity about her person. It's a scent he likely hasn't encountered in hundreds of years at least. 

[Yster] Is holding hands with Locklear and sneaks a small kiss.

[Noah] - Oh sis! I almost forgot, is there anything you want me to get you while I'm off this time?

[Sally] Starts shifting around a little- Papa?

[Slender] - Yes?

[Sally] - I have to pee...

[Slender] Gets a little flustered-

[Yster] I'm not sure... just surprise me. You've got a pretty good idea what I like. 

[Lovis] You know what that means dear. Bring her a skull. Something exotic. 

[Yster] Mom! 

[Filbert] Laughs- Again? I'll keep an eye out.

[Noah] - Yeah I don't think I can get away with a sugar skull twice...

[Slender] - I hate to ask but would one of you lovely ladies be willing to accompany Sally to the restroom?

[Locklear] Is trying not to laugh-

[Yster] I'll do it. Come on Sally.

[Sally] Takes Yster's hand as they go-

[Liam] - So you said you travel a lot? How long do you plan on being here in Sweden?

[Slender] - Oh not long, my contacts in Germany are starting to need a bit more of my attention at the moment

[Liam] Is beginning to piece together just who Slender is-

[Filbert] Oh I love Germany! So many wonderful historic castles and cathedrels, and the forests are amazing for hiking, so deep and mysterious. 

[Lovis] Well I hope you won't mind us entertaining your son while we can. - She gives the doctor an approving look and an eyebrow- He seems quite smitten with my daughter. 

[Locklear] - Oh entirely

[Slender] - Oh yes, the forests particularly remind me of home

[Liam] Absolutely figures it out in that moment and pales a little-

[Filbert] We saw the original castle of Frankenstein last time we were there, such delicious chills in those old stone walls. I loved the botanial garden in Berlin. Did you know they actually have a whole museum dedicated to David Hasselhoff? It's so silly. 

[Lovis] Muses - I haven't been in so long, but I was fond of the Waldsassen Basilica myself. 

[Slender] - Have you been there when they've been celebrating? For not knowing who the corpses are, they have such fascinating attachments to them

[Sally] Skips back to the table and crawls right into Slender's lap-

[Slender] - Sally, I still have to stand up to let Miss Yster back in...

[Lovis] Oh yes! Though I'm not a believer in Christian or Catholic things. It's entertaining.

[Yster] Smiles- I think she just wanted a hug.

[Slender] - Oh Sally...- He simply picks the small child up and stands aside so Yster can scoot back in

[Noah] - So Sally, where have you gone recently that you really liked?

[Sally] - Mmm... Florida! With Miss Karla and Arc!

[Filbert] So nice to get out in the sun, and run around on the beach. Or do other things...

[Lovis] Makes eye contact with Slender - Ah the energy of youth. 

[Yster] Mom you are not that old, stop that.

[Slender] - I must agree with your daughter on that matter

[Liam] - Yster honey, how are you doing? You have that big convention coming up after all

[Noah] - Dad, she does fine when it comes around every year

[Yster] Well it's going to be bigger then usual. Lots of merch and new employees to help out. We're doing food this year too.

[Liam] - Well maybe I'll have to stop by again this year! What kind of food?

[Noah] - I think your just hungry right now dad

[Yster] It's Minecraft style food, it's all edible but it's... like cut with squared off edges? So it looks pixelly. But it's mostly going to be BBQ meats. Should be a nice draw between the smells and the look of it all. 

-The waiter comes back and distributes everyone's food. -

[Sally] - Thank you!

[Locklear] - Liam, I see your arm is no longer in a cast, feeling better overall

[Liam] - Oh yes, still a bit sore now and again, but otherwise fine-Conversation mostly comes to a halt as they eat and Liam becomes more and more nervous-

[Sally] Starts yawning, she'd been so excited most of the day about this dinner that she's completely worn herself out-

[Slender] - I think it's about time to be getting someone home...

[Lovis] Is finishing the last of her food. - Well it's been lovely meeting you at least. Perhaps next time we can meet some of your brothers or other children? 

[Yster] Trying so so hard not to react to that.

[Slender] - If I can pull them away from their jobs and hobbies then perhaps

[Locklear] Is imagining the disaster that would follow-

[Liam] Just see's his life flash before his eyes-

[Yster] Can't take it anymore and decides to kick the beehive- I think you might like the one that's a professional tailor.

[Lovis] That sounds delightful. I love a man who can handle a needle and shears.

[Slender] - Yes, well he's a little more than just insistent when it comes to everyones clothes, and I do mean everyone

[Sally] - He made my clothes!

[Yster] He has excellent taste though. 

[Lovis] Nods approvingly.

[Noah] - Man, getting a complete custom wardrobe? That's awesome!

[Filbert] Laughs a bit musically- Maybe that's who we should hire for our wedding if we ever slow down enough to tie the knot snookums~

[Yster] Snickering.

[Locklear] - Well one of the other brother's does have a beautiful selection of roses

[Liam] Almost chokes on his drink-

[Slender] - Now now, you know how fussy he is about his roses

[Yster] Turns pink she's trying so hard not to laugh- 

[Lovis] I'm more partial to lillies myself.

[Sally] - Paaaapaaaa

[Slender] - Alright, alright little one- He motions for the waiter to bring the check

[Liam] - Here, I'll pay

[Slender] - No, I insist. It's only polite after all

[Filbert] I'm just glad Yster finally found someone who isn't a creeper. - He leans against Noah a bit posessively- A good man is so hard to find. 

[Lovis] A bit teasingly- and a Doctor too. It's a good, solid career.

[Yster] Quietly thanks Slender for the dinner.

[Slender] - Oh indeed, I ensure all my children recieve very good and well rounded educations despite the frequent moving about

[Liam] - How do you accomplish that?

[Slender] - Private tutors and online courses

[Yster] Gotta love computers.

-Waiter returns with Slender's card and the final receipt-

[Slender] - Thank you- He makes sure he has everything before standing and picking Sally up, the child being very tired- We should be heading out now

[Noah] - Yeah, we need to be going too...

[Liam] - I'm just going to make a quick stop at the bathroom first

[Yster] Holds Locklear's hand a bit tightly, not wanting to be parted from him. 

[Lovis] Well it was lovely meeting you Mr. Schlank.

[Filbert] Likewise. - Takes Noah's arm -

[Locklear] Squeezes Yster's hand in return-

[Slender] - A pleasure meeting you as well

[Sally] - Bye...- Small wave as she is very tired

[Liam] Heads straight to the bathroom as his family heads outside and pulls out his phone to call Perkins-

[Perkins] Liam? Why are you calling me, it's your day off.

[Liam] - I'm not sure how I'm alive right now

[Perkins] That sounds exciting, what's going on?

[Liam] - I just had dinner across the table from THE Slenderman...

[Perkins] REALLY???? Like.. what happened?? Tell me everything!

[Liam] - I don't have much time, but he's basically posing as a human and as Locklear's father for a "meet the family" type dinner

[Perkins] HOLY SHIT. -verbally flailing like an excited fangirl- So... what's he like? Besides, he kinda is Locklear's father right? I mean like adopted?

[Liam] - He's terrifying Perkins! He's one of the most dangerous entities we know of!

[Perkins] So did he threaten you???

[Liam] - Not yet

[Perkins] What's he doing now?

[Liam] - Either gone or still standing out there with the child pasta

[Perkins] So he just had like... a polite dinner with your family and brought a kid with him? That's not scary. 

[Liam] - I think he was only so polite because the rest of my family was there

[Perkins] Well... he's Slenderman. If he wanted to kill you guys you'd have been dead in your beds as of yesterday night right? It sounds like a priceless opportunity for diplomacy!

[Liam] - Or for me to die, now I have to go

[Perkins] Just don't waste this-! [Gets hung up on by Liam]

[Liam] Walks back out of the bathroom and finds Slender standing by the front door, still carrying Sally with Locklear and Yster there as well-

[Yster] Clinging to Locklear and giving Liam a look that's hard to parse.

[Liam] - I really hope to not have to repeat this again Yster

[Slender] - Agreed, it's rather... Uncomfortable to be in a form like this

[Yster] It made mom happy... and I appreciate the effort it took for both of you to be cordial. I know you both hate eachother for valid reasons.

[Slender] - There are terms both sides must come to accept, including that Miss Yster is a part of our family now, thus under my protection

[Sally] - Papa's good at protecting...

[Yster] At Slender- I think once your father arrives, the terms might shift. I think both sides will be needing the others help.

[Slender] - We shall see, although I hope to stop it before it ever comes to that

[Sally] - Papa let's go...

[Liam] - Stop it before?

[Slender] - None of your business

[Yster] Nobody wants a war, dad. Admittedly Offender makes my skin crawl but what's coming is magnitudes more terrifying. I literally met the Death angel, he's in favor of our cause and has already helped out a few times.

[Slender] - That's enough Miss Yster, the less they know, the better off they are- He heads right for the door

[Liam] - I'm sorry, you did what?

[Yster] Urgently whispers- Yeah. Death. Around ten feet tall, skeletal, black robe, wings? He's worried that Slender's father will kill off humanity.

[Liam] - Oh joy... We already have multiple things that can kill off humanity contained... Hopefully we won't have to make another cell

[Locklear] Gently tugs on Yster's hand, wanting to have at least one moment with her alone before they have to part-

[Yster] Shakes her head at his stubbornness and lets Locklear pull her away.

[Locklear] - We may only have a moment love...- He cups her face gently

[Yster] Holds him tightly- I don't want you to leave...1

[Locklear] - I know, but Slender still hasn't given the okay

[Yster] Buries her face in his chest- But...

[Slender] - Locklear...

[Locklear] Leans down and kisses Yster- I'm sorry

[Yster] Starts to cry a little-

[Locklear] Releases Yster and goes to Slender's side-

[Slender] Glances down at the depressed doctor and gives a small sigh before making a shooing motion with his hand- Go on... I think I've properly terrified her father enough

[Liam] Steps outside and looks at his crying daughter- Yster...

[Yster] Her heart swells with Slender's words. She runs to Locklear and clings to him before whispering a muffled thank you into the folds of his coat.

[Slender] - Now go, I suspect you'll have a busy night

[Locklear] Simply picks Yster up, putting her over his shoulder- I know she won't be leaving my arms

[Yster] Is a bit surprised to be picked up like that, but kisses Locklear's ear through his hair as she's carried away.


	459. EAlex is Down, Altered Seed, The Redacted Report

[EAlex] Has been hanging out in the atrium by the mainframe room for days. He's done quite a bit of pacing and looks rather haggard. 

[Dofta] Brings him some tea and just sets it near the bench before heading to the breakroom. 

[EAlex] Just makes a frustrated noise at no one in particular. 

[Svit] Was coming down the hall and turns right around and walks back the way he came.

[Inari] Is just about ready to bang her head on her keyboard over this one problem she keeps running into-

[Godmorgan] Heads for the breakroom to get more coffee-

-The little robin TLOT made while he was there sings a chirpy song from the tree in the center. 

[EAlex] Bumps into Godmorgan as they come into the atrium.

[Godmorgan] - Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bump into you

[EAlex] Has a rather haggard face and sleepy rings around his eyes. - It's okay...

[Godmorgan] - Do you... Do you want one of us to call the hospital again and see how she is?

[EAlex] Please... I'm so worried about her....

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, just let me get my coffee first

[EAlex] Follows with a bit of a slouch and shuffle in their step. 

[Dofta] Is sitting in the room. - EAlex...? When was the last time you ate? 

[EAlex] Mumbles- I don't know...

[Godmorgan] - Get some food then, you can't be starving yourself if you wanna take care of Licht

[EAlex] Nothing sounds good... I'm so worried. 

[Dofta] Suddenly gets a slightly panicky expression. - Godmorgan. You should give EAlex some of the minecraft food you got from TLOT. We can always get more.

[Godmorgan] - Okay? Is everything alright Dofta?

[Dofta] I'll help you get it. - She gets up and grabs Godmorgan before frog-marching them out of earshot and hissing urgently in their ear. - Godmorgan.... Herobrines can die without their mates! We need to encourage him to eat at least!

[Godmorgan] - Wait, they can? Nobody told me this!- Xe's heading for the trunk that TLOT left behind

[Dofta] It's their one real weakness... - she looks back at the big Alex-brine. 

[EAlex] His hair is ratty and tangled in the back and he slips slowly off one elbow to lay face down on the table with a groan.

[Godmorgan] - Yeah I should probably go make that call now...

[Dofta] I'll get the food!

[Godmorgan] Steps aside to call the hospital while glancing over at EAlex- Yeah I'm here to check the status of a friend?- He starts giving the needed information.

[Dofta] Has grabbed some food and is rushing back- 

[EAlex] Just kinda flat forward on the table.

[Godmorgan] - I see, that's good. Thank you so much- They hang up and follow Dofta back into the break room- Well, it's good news at least today

[Dofta] Is trying to tempt EAlex with some roast chicken and a cake. 

[EAlex] muffled- What news?

[Godmorgan] - Licht is going to be released later today

[EAlex] REALLY?

[Dofta] That's a relief!

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, but that means we should probably go over a few things to make sure EAlex stays safe

[EAlex] But I want to see her! I need to know she's okay! 

[Dofta] Calm down!

[Godmorgan] - Most likely a coworker of hers will be taking her back to her apartment, you can't be seen by them. You can't arouse suspicion. You'll have to stay hidden until they leave

[EAlex] -Sustained whine-

[Godmorgan] - It's for your own and your kinds safety. Speaking of, you can't use potions on Licht either

[EAlex] WHY NOT?

[Godmorgan] - Because other humans have seen her injuries. They will expect her to heal at a certain rate and any faster will raise suspicion. Besides, until she's fully healed, that means she can stay home with you, and no taking her into the game either

[EAlex] Just looks incredibly frustrated- 

[Dofta] I know it's hard but we can't risk it. I don't think you want the SCP to find out about all this.

[Godmorgan] - You've felt how painful it is to be separated from her for a few days, the SCP would keep you apart for far longer

[EAlex] A few tears slide down his cheeks and he clenches his fists - I... I understand...

[Godmorgan] - Good, now then we should at least freshen you up a bit before you go back. 

[EAlex] Just nods the barest bit.

[Godmorgan] - Doesn't Fangbo keep a spare brush in her office?

[Dofta] She does, I'll go get it. 

[EAlex] Stares at the food Dofta left behind, it's obvious his mind is elsewhere.

[Godmorgan] - You should eat, don't want you to pass out while trying to help Licht

[EAlex] Mutters- nothing tastes good...

[Godmorgan] - Still, you need to eat

[Dofta] Comes back with the brush- I found it!

[Godmorgan] Yawns- Good, now I need coffee

[Dofta] Just starts trying to untangle EAlex's long hair-

[Flux] Is curled up next to Notch in the very early light of the morning as the sun is just barely peeking over the horizon. She mumbles very sleepily- Notch...

[Notch] Stirs a little and scooches closer to her- Mmm? 

[Flux] - Incoming...

[Notch] Is suddenly alert and his shield flows out and bubbles over them both and the bed as he panics.

-The door knob starts moving like somebodies attempting to open it-

[Flux] - Calm down- She tugs on Notch a little

[Notch] But you said... - The shield shimmers with his nervousness

-The door swings open and two bright eyes rush for the bed-

[Aether] - Farfar!

[Flux] - I meant incoming grandchild...

[Notch] Drops the shield- Oh.... I thought you meant Cp was having a tantrum or something-

[Aether] Climbs onto the bed and into their laps while giggling- Farfar! Goo morning!

[Notch] Good morning Aether, what are you up too?

[Blake] Thumps his tail on the floor and gives Flux a cold lick on the hand.

[Aether] - Uh, helping Mommy

[Flux] - Hello Blake

[Notch] And what, pray tell, are you helping her do?

[Blake] Jumps on the bed and makes one end bounce up a little.

[Aether] - Amimals!

[Lie] Can be heard calling for Aether outside-

[Notch] Yells- In here Lie!

[Lie] Quickly hurries in and see's where they are- I'm so sorry! She's figured out doors as you can see...

[Arether] - Hi mommy!

[Notch] It was bound to happen eventually, she's a smart kid.

[Flux] - So she's helping you this morning?

[Lie] - As much as she can... Mostly just picking hand-fulls of grass and offering it to the animals

[Notch] It's a start. And it's adorable. 

[Blake] Gives Lie a slurp for good measure.

[Lie] - Sorry for waking you guys...

-It's very early in the morning and there's the faintest thrum from under the ground. It's a singular pulse and only those with finer tuned psychic senses notice it. It fades away and doesn't happen again. But it came from the cage, and TLOT, Cp and weirdly... Deerheart felt it.

[CP] Over chat- The fuck was that?

[Deer] - I'm not sure?

[TLOT] Can be felt worrying - I think it came from my seed...

[CP] - THen go fucking take care of it

[TLOT] I intend too, though I would accept some help?

[Deer] - Sure, I'll go

[CP] - Do I have to?

[TLOT] No? 

[Lie] - CP go, I've got Aether and it's been awhile since you potentially fought anything

[TLOT] Is looking for Deerheart with Steve in tow.

[Deer] Is coming up from her office space into the vine room-

[TLOT] Nods to her- I hope you don't mind. I'm curious if this is technical issue and that's why you were alerted.

[Deer] - Of course, I'm surprised Doc didn't feel it either...

[Steve] This whole thing makes me really uneasy.

[TLOT] Don't get spooked my lamb, we'll figure it out.

[Deer] - Shall we head towards the cage? CP's probably already there

[CP] Is waiting down in the cage already, pacing about-

\- Above the offensive plant watches silently-

[TLOT] Enters at a swift pace with the others behind him. He wastes no time swishing his hands to open the way and the blast of hot desert air sends a few pixels of sand swirling into the cage.

[CP] Follows uncertain as to what they will find-[Deer] - Such a lovely day...

-There's the faintest rumble in the ground- 

-Far away they can see Testificates lined up on Kore's walls watching something beyond their sight- 

[Steve] That's odd...

[TLOT] They don't feel upset? Maybe a bit excited even.

[CP] - The fuck is going on?

[Deer] - This feels familiar...

-There's a dust cloud over the desert sands and the rumbling gets louder, there's also a bit of yelling mixed in. The Testificates cheer a little and some move to hold up kids so they can see better- 

[Steve] Nervously takes TLOT's hand-

[CP] Flies up to get a better look and hopefully stay out of the way-

[Deer] - Um... Maybe we should move?

[TLOT] I agree... He grabs her and Steve and makes a run for the walls- 

-There's a giant herd of bipedal dinosaurs headed for the city. They're being goaded along by several odd-looking Testificates riding the same kind of creature. The dinosaurs have long legs and tails and tiny heads on skinny necks, they bob and run like a group of ostriches.

[CP] - Oh great...

[Riders] Are starting to corral the dinos and slow them down, running around them and bunching them up. They're wearing large hats and most have a bit of leather armor on.

[Deer] - New testificates?

[TLOT] Charges into town and grabs the first priest he can lay hands on - What the Nether is going on???

[Pepper] My Lord? It's the roundup. Just like every year. 

[Steve] I'm fairly sure this is not something that's ever happened before.

[CP] - Oh, you mean something you don't know?

[TLOT] I AM POSITIVE THIS IS NOT NORMAL. 

[Cherie] Hurried up to them- Lord! We had no idea you'd be visiting today.

[Deer] - There's something very wrong here...

[Riders] Have cut some of the herd and some of the villagers are going out to help slaughter some for the meat. 

[Cherie] Spreads her hands helplessly - My lord... are you ailing? You were here the last time they came through. It's been a tradition as long as any of us can remember.

[TLOT] Just stares in shock.

[Steve] But... there's no way.

[CP] - I don't think this is right TLOT... Psychic time?

[TLOT] Nods ever so slightly- 

-As they touch the multitudes of minds it becomes apparent that this is a tradition and most of the city is excited and looking forward to a feast. Some of them actually do remember Steve and TLOT being present the last time it happened.

[CP] - Should we put some of them in a dream? See if there's anything in the subconcious?

[Deer] Is growing very uncomfortable-

[TLOT] Mentally speaks to Cp. - No... they remember. To them it's the truth. But I swear I was not there.

[CP] - Then what's going on?

[Steve] Suddenly has an idea- something happened right? You guys all felt it, I kinda did secondhand. Could we check the Patchbook? It logs all system changes right?

[Deer] - That's true... And maybe they're other things in there that have changed as well...

[CP] - Do you want me to call Jeb and ask him if something like this ever happened before on this seed?

[TLOT] Do you think he would have noticed? It seems like he didn't play much and since it wasn't a problem if the Testificates thought it had always been that way, would they have actually told him about it?

[CP] Well if they started sending him "prayers" for "another great festival" or whatever when they'd never had one before, here might of noticed...

[Cherie] Answers him a bit flatly- Jeb is not worshiped here anymore. And it's just a dinner with food we can't have year round. With respect sirs.

[CP] Shares a look with TLOT and speaks mentally- So should I call or what? He might know something

[TLOT] Go ahead. I'm not sure what time it is out there though.

[CP] Sends out a mental call to Jeb's phone-

[Jeb] is in his office talking to Fangbo and answers the phone - yeees?

[Fangbo] is that Cp? I hope he's ready for the con, it's coming up

[CP] - Question, how weird can TLOT's seed get?

[Jeb] Define weird? I mean, it's got a lot of bits and pieces of mods that weren't fully deleted.

[CP] - The entirety of Kore having memories of a yearly celebration that's never happened before?

[Jeb] Um. I have no idea? Does Pam's harvest craft have festivals? That's all I can think of.

[CP] - They're harvesting dinosaurs

[Jeb] Excuse me what? I'm presuming this a language fail and dinosaurs aren't literally growing out of the ground and being cut down? 

[Fangbo] What the hell are you even talking about?

[CP] Sighs and connects Jeb's computer and puts him in spectator mode so he isn't visible to the testificates-

[Jeb] WHOAH That's a lot of dinosaurs... And... cowboy Testificates? 

[CP] - And they all swear and have memories of TLOT and Steve being here for the last harvest, but TLOT and Steve have no such memories

[Jeb] Well... You guys took the whole computer from me. I don't know what's happened in the meantime. Does the book still work? Or did they just destroy it for being associated with my rules?

[CP] Decided to connect TLOT to the conversation as well- The book is still here, we haven't looked at it yet

[Jeb] I'm glad they didn't destroy it. It's a rather unique piece of coding.

[Deer] Is keeping a careful eye on the villagers-

\- Most have retreated to their houses with the big bird like carcass drops and there is a distinct smell like roasting turkey

[TLOT] Sighs - Cherie, please take us to the book. 

[Cherie] Bows and heads for the temple-

[CP] Follows them, fully aware of Jeb taking notes on the differences since he last saw the city- Didn't the book stop updating after we took the seed from Jeb?

[TLOT] Maybe it's just a matter of nothing happening that can have notes taken on it? 

[Steve] At Deerheart- has Doc been updating this seed too? Or just yours?

[Deer] - Once they're sure the update is safe, they do update this one as well, but I think the last time was the color update...

[CP] - So they're missing the water physics one...

[TLOT] Is going up the steps- so if that's in the book, then it's still working.

[CP] - Then go look

[Cherie] opens the doors to the small chapel. The air is a bit musty and smells faintly of old book. Someone has added several library blocks at the ends of the pews to make it into a quiet reading room. The Patchbook is still on its giant lectern below the window and closed for the moment. 

[TLOT] Pauses in the doorway, remembering. 

[Jeb] Is a whisper on the wind- I'm sorry...

[Steve] Enters the space with a slightly apprehensive air. He glances back at his mate and takes his hand gently.

[CP] Looks at his wife's flowers scattered about, some have been moved to more appropriate places-

[Deer] - So quiet...

[Cherie] Because of the flowers it is still a holy place of sorts. Some use it for reading or just quiet contemplation. 

[TLOT] Grasps the cover of the giant book and opens it in sections until he reaches the last page. 

[Jeb] Over his shoulder - Ah, still working.

-the most recent notations are Doc's updates-

[CP] - Now to play the game of finding where a change was made... Cherie? How long have you guys been having this celebration?

[Cherie] As long as I've been alive, and parents and grandparents too. 

[Steve] Oh dear...

[Jeb] But who changed it? No one else should have admin privileges except Doc, right?

[Deer] - Do you have any records of when it first started?

[Cherie] The Doctor is the bringer of changes? And... I don't know, it's just... - she pauses- it's always been like this...

[CP] - How... How did you hear him? Only TLOT and I should...

[TLOT] It's okay, I'm projecting a little. My powers are enhanced here, remember? 

[Cherie] Is surprised- I actually though you were speaking aloud... And I have been present when Jeb has spoken before, though I was small at the time.

[Jeb] I hope you don't bear me any ill will. 

[Cherie] We prefer things as they are now, no offense.

[CP] - Does that mean I can take him out of spectator then?

[Jeb] I think I'm good thanks- 

[Steve] Be nice Cp.

[CP] - I have to be nice around my kid... She's not here right now- Lifting a hand to change Jeb's mode

[Jeb] Is still at his computer irl but is now an avatar beside them- Do you just want me to read the whole thing? 

[TLOT] Is paging a little- most of this is just... I don't understand your programming documentation at all.

[CP] Is fiddling with Jeb's mic so everyone can hear him- Notch says the same thing- Freezes a little as he realizes who he said that in front of

[Cherie] Freezes a bit fearfully- gasp 

[TLOT] Tries to calm her- it's not my NOTCH, Cp means his father Markus.

[Cherie] Shakes a little. 

[Steve] it's okay, he's gone.

[Jeb] Though it wouldn't be inappropriate if the God of war had a titanic, violent monster for a father...

[TLOT] You're not helping!

[CP] Finally turns Jeb's mic on- Nope, mine just makes shields and dotes on his grand daughter

[Steve] quickly- he's also a normal sized person with a silly hairdo. Not scary in any way! 

[Cherie] little sniffle- If- if you say it is safe... I will trust in you all.

[CP] - I mean, here's been over on this server before at Last Nessie's request

[Cherie] I have heard of her... She is a master finder and fixer of glitches... As one who worshiped... Him... I suppose she must be a bitter and angry person with the way the world has turned. I have never heard of her leaving her mountain temple.

[CP] Snickers a little- She will if she thinks it will gain any of my father's favor

[Cherie] Oh dear... I hope she has no... violent intentions towards the rest of us. 

[TLOT] She does kiss his rear quite a bit. 

[Steve] She's jealous of Flux.

[Deer] - Notch has no interest in dealing with her if he can avoid it

[CP] At Jeb- Find anything yet?

[Jeb] Maybe...? - He's skimming over pages relatively quickly. - some of this looks like garbage because it is. Revenge liked to break a lot more then landscapes. 

[TLOT] I can't even begin to understand his hatred for me... I made mistakes.... But... I was so alone.

[Cherie] I think there is likely nothing to understand. He was the worst of monsters.

[CP] - Killing him was satisfying

[Jeb] I'm glad you had some closure at least. 

[TLOT] Nods grimly-

[Godmorgan] Sticks hir head into Jeb's office, seeing both hir boss and Fangbo in there- Hey, stop hiding, we've got more things to go over

[Jeb] A bit indignant- I'm not hiding!

[Fangbo] We're helping TLOT and Cp with an issue.

[Godmorgan] - What kinda problem?

[Jeb] Somethings been altered on this seed and I'm having to go through the code line by line to find the issue

[Godmorgan] In mock amazement- Omg he's working

[Fangbo] Pointing At the screen- that looks a little odd... Were you experimenting with individual mob generation? 

[Jeb] hmm? Get bent.

[CP] - You three do realize we can all hear you, right?

[Fangbo] I knew. 

[Jeb] it's not like I'm saying something incriminating. 

[Cherie] Who is that???

[CP] - People who make sure Jeb actually does his job

[Cherie] Gives Jeb a look- for shame. 

[TLOT] Ignore Cp, he's just being mean. 

[Jeb] it would be so nice to get some respect for a change...

[Godmorgan] - I don't know, I'd say that's a pretty accurate description at times

[Fangbo] Decides to save Jeb- can we please focus? Jeb, did you do this? - points at a few lines in the book on the screen- 

[Jeb] squints- not unless I was drunk and don't remember? 

\- the lines read-   
\- Gallimimus code added  
\- Gallimimus food items installed.   
\- Memory patch applied to Npcs, saturation 100/100, 3mb data uploaded  
\- Added Testificate type: Wrangler

[Fangbo] That's an old time stamp... You can't add stuff retroactively.

[CP] - I'm not so sure- He's looking at the code- TLOT, thoughts?

[TLOT] it looks like it matches everything around it... If I didn't know better I'd say it had always been there and was in synch with the rest of the entries.   
[Jeb] I didn't do it.

[CP] -. So then what did? Because that had to be fresh...

[Jeb] I honestly have no idea...

[Fangbo] It seems like a harmless enough addition at least? 

[Steve] I don't like this... 

[TLOT] At least the memory patch didn't affect us. Maybe because we were off the seed? Else wise we might never have noticed.

[CP] - Let's see if it's happened anywhere else as well...

[Deer] - The server does have a different feel now...

[Jeb] Fine, I'll just stay logged in and read the whole damn thing.

[Godmorgan] - Oh come on! I'm already short of help since Yster isn't here!

-There's a sharp rapping on Licht's door - 

[EAlex] Dutifully hides as instructed

[Licht] Winces as she pushes herself up off the couch. Her abdomen is still wrapped from where the bullets managed to enter- Just a minute!- She makes it to the door and opens it- Can I help you?

-There are two men in black suits on her doorstep, they're functionally identical with pale skin, bald heads, and sunglasses.

[Apol] I am Apol, and he is Au. May we enter?

[Licht] - Fuck off

[Au] Looks at her curiously- but we have informatives for you?

[Licht] - I'm not interested right now, I just got out of the hospital and I'm in pain, now if you don't mind...

[Apol] Even if it might ultimately save your... associates a messy death? 

[Au] Is holding a manilla folder that seems to only have one sheet of paper in it.

[Licht] Narrows hey eyes- Make it fast, standing hurts

[Apol] Lowers his glasses to reveal rather bulging blue eyes, Licht feels like she's falling into his intense gaze. Suddenly it's five minutes later and she's holding the folder and the two MIBs are walking swiftly away. They jump into a black sedan and speed away with a squeal of tires. 

[EAlex] Is lurking at the end of the hall and waits until they're gone to peek out. - Licht... You were just standing there for a long time... Who was that? 

[Licht] Shakes her head a little- It... It's nothing...- She closes the door and hobbles back towards the couch with the envelope

[EAlex] Is that something for work?

[Licht] - I... I'm not sure...- She hides in a breath as she sits on the couch

[EAlex] Well let's see! I'm curious now. Those people were weird looking.

[Licht] Holds the envelope out to EAlex- Knock yourself out

[EAlex] pulls out the sheet of paper and reads a little before holding it up to a light and squinting at it. - That's dumb... Somebody put black boxes over most of the text...

[Licht] Rolls her eyes- Of course- She works on laying down, hissing in her breath as her wound is compressed a little by the movement

[EAlex] There's a weird little design too. Like three arrows in a circle?

[Licht] - I don't know that symbol... Mind handing me that little orange bottle on the counter?

[EAlex] Oh, right. Actually I think I might know what it is, but it doesn't make any sense in the context. - Hands her the bottle.

[Licht] - Thanks- She takes the cap off and pours a single pill out before grabbing a nearby water bottle and taking the pill in one go- What do you think it is?

[EAlex] It's a warning emoji. I think it's for a thing that can shock you? There are a lot of little designs around the electrical parts of the mainframe at the Mojang office.

[Licht] Sighs- What exactly is it?

[EAlex] Well a lot of it is blacked out, but it looks like a short list of people who got somethinged quite badly by a something something with giant somethings and were hospitalized. And someone scribbled a word in the margin with a red pen. "Xjentha" I guess it's a name?

[Licht] - I'll look at it later, for now though? Let's just watch a movie

[EAlex] Okay! - He tucks the page under a coffee cup on the table and goes towards her movie collection. - How about a rom-com and snuggling?


	460. A Suprising Hunt, Baby Talk

-As they're standing there talking, a young and very sweaty looking Testificate rushes into the doorway and hesitates, panting. - Hhhgh... I have... a message... mistress... - They hold out a chunk of sugarcane 

[Cherie] Oh dear! - She takes the tube and claps her hands in the hallway for her brethren to come take the youth someplace to cool down. - 

[Deer] - Oh dear... Will they be alright?

[Cherie] Looks down the hall as the youth is helped along - I'm sure they'll be fine, running in the desert is hard on anyone. -She snaps the tube and extracts a sheet of paper before reading it. She gives a sharp intake of breath- 

[TLOT] More trouble I suppose?

[CP] Sneaks up behind Cherie and plucks the paper from her hands to read it himself-

[Cherie] Yikes!

-It's a formal report from a different village. Someone spotted a raiding party of nether mobs in the jungle and headed towards the desert-

[CP] - Well, my army could use a bit of excercise...

[Steve] If it was reported as a raiding party, not an army, it can't be that serious, right?

[CP] - Yeah, but might be wirth it to scare them badly, and it's not as if my army is that large anymore

[TLOT] Steve is right though, lets not rush into anything. 

[Cherie] Wringing her hands a little.

[CP] - Oh come on, it'll be fun

[TLOT] Rubs his temples- fiiiine.

[CP] Grins and opens a way back to the seed-

[Deer] - Let's hope he doesn't bring all of them...

[TLOT] He probably won't. You know he'll leave some of them to defend Lie and Aether.

[Deer] - This is true

-After a few moments CP returns with Winston, Blake the general, and several spiders-

[CP] - It's been far to long since a good fight

[Cherie] Actually hides behind TLOT! 

[TLOT] It's okay. They're allies.

-Both generals have shifted to their mob forms but are still distinct. While Winston has his iron swords, Blakes rods actually divide into 24 seperate rods before collapsing back into the usual eight as he stretches-

[CP] Most certainly has a very dark grin-

[TLOT] Perhaps you could tp us back to where we came in? As not to panic my entire city?

[CP] - Now where's the fun in that?

[TLOT] Are you just in a mood to make trouble today?

[CP] - Maybe

[Steve] Suddenly notices that Jeb has been idling and pokes him. 

[Fangbo] Quietly over the mike - He'll be back. He had to pee.

[Godmorgan] - You know we could lock him out of the room...

[Fangbo] I like getting paid. Don't you have anything better to do Morgie?

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, finding somebody to help me with the con stuff, speaking of, TLOT? When do you think you can stop by to make the food?

[TLOT] Perks up- Let me take care of the current emergency and then I'll come visit. 

[Jeb] Comes back - Did I miss anything? 

[Fangbo] Oh shut up.

[CP] - Well, let's go fight- Starts heading out of the building with Winston and Blake following

[Villagers] Give him a HUGE berth and some actually run and hide in their houses- 

[TLOT] Briskly walks after them to show this isn't anything they should be concerned about. 

[Steve] Flat out embarrassed.

[Deer] Decides to stay with Jeb so he isn't alone-

[CP] Strides out of the city eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of what direction the approaching group is coming from-

[Gallimimus] Spook at the sight of the spiders and some try to bolt. There's much swearing as the wranglers try to keep them under control. 

[TLOT] You have no idea where you're going, do you? 

[CP] - Towards a fight

[Steve] Jungles.... kinda... that way. - Points away from the direction Cp was striding.

[CP] Just changes direction, TLOT can feel the excitement coming off of him since it's been so long since he last had a good fight-

-They march out of the city and across a short span of desert. As the textures load in a forest is revealed and then a sliver of extreme hills just beyond. 

[Steve] I think it's beyond the hills. It's been a long time...

[CP] - Blake? Get up high, keep a look out

[Blake] - Yes sir- The blaze rises high, acting as a lookout for any movement ahead of them

[Winston] - Sir...

[CP] - Keep your senses sharp

[TLOT] Grins at Winston- He's just having fun, look close he's allllmost smiling.

[Winston] - Oh I know, he's in his element, and it's been some time since he has been

[TLOT] Just falls into an easy stride that eats up the distance. The hills rise up and he helps Steve climb up the lowest part.

-Some of the spiders scurry ahead to create spots for them to land to make the descent easier-

[Steve] Reaches back to help Winston. He's just being his usual nice self.

[Winston] Politely declines as he easily scales the mountain-

[TLOT] Looks out from the top. There are a few more hills and then a rainforest rising high into the skybox. -Over there.

[Blake] - Still no sign of movement sir

[TLOT] Picking his way along. - Just the usual sheep and whatnot.

[CP] - We should be coming across something soon...

-The last cliff leading up to the rainforest is a steep one. 

[TLOT] This is so high... I'm starting not to like this kind of terrain.

[CP] Switches to flying- You can stay here if you want

[TLOT] I will not, thank you. Just expressing my feelings. And something feels off...

[Steve] It's weird for a rainforest to be up this high right?

[CP] - Not necessarily, biomes do bleed into each other sometimes, just like the seeds have been bleeding into the candy one

[Steve] Gets to the edge of the treeline- That's a lot of dark...

[TLOT] Come on. 

-The terrain is slow going because the ground is super uneven due to all the ground shrubbery.

[Blake] - Sir my visibility below is very low

[TLOT] I can see. And I'm guessing Cp's low-light acuity is very good as well, hm?

[CP] - Of course, the spiders have better visibility in the dark as well

[TLOT] I think we're good. 

[Steve] Stops to pick some cocoa beans - Sorry... force of habit.

[CP] Pauses occasionally to listen to their surroundings-

-There's the usual jungle noises, plus the sound of foliage moving as things brush against or crush it. The spiders keep catching a strong scent of insects.

[CP] Heads up, we might be approaching one of those giant bugs you guys have mentioned

[Steve] Maybe... They seem common in this biome...

[TLOT] They can be surprisingly well hidden for how big they are...

-One of the spiders suddenly jumps forwards landing on something with a crunch and near immediately the forest begins to get louder-

[CP] - Blake!

[Blake] Nods in understanding, spreading all of his rods out to burn away any excess foliage to give them better visibility-

-Two massive bugs loom up out of the foliage, attempting to avoid the fire as they turn towards the group-

[CP] Grins as he spawns his weapons- Time for some fun

[Steve] Accidentally pulls out his digeridoo instead of his sword and whacks a small bug with a rather sickening crunch- 

[TLOT] Laying about with his scythe-

[CP] Lunges for the large bugs, dragging his sword through the hard chiton and his pick up into the other side of the other since they are standing close together-

[Winston] Darts around to the back side to attack from behind-

[Blake] Aims his flames at the bugs, knowing they will not harm his Master-

-The large bugs screech in pain and protest and fumble as their legs become entangled in spider webs below-

[TLOT] Actually backs off to watch- 

[Steve] Joins him after a moment- I kinda feel like I was in the way...

[TLOT] They are rather efficient at wrecking things, aren't they?

-Most of the spiders back out of the way as CP engulfs himself in flames-

[CP] Is already covered in blood and guts as he finishes off one of the bugs and turns his attention towards the other-

[Winston] Motions for Blake to back down and the two generals stand back to let their Master finish the job-

[CP] Starts by taking off the bugs legs, each cut gaining him another screech from the animal as he works his way around it. Every stab and prod loosening the chiton and the ground is becoming very slick from all the blood. CP watches the animal flail with two remaining legs before driving his pick through its head and begins circling it as it struggles feebly. Reaching down he tugs upwards on the chiton, having loosened it with all of his cuts and removing it from the bug. He looks over at TLOT as he holds the large and hard piece- Got any use for this?

[TLOT] Blinks, a bit unsettled. - I don't know...

[Steve] Well you could wash it and give it to Lie. It's what the elytra are made of here, and that would be an impressive pair.

[CP] - She prefers to stay on the ground- He tosses it at TLOT as the bug finally dies

[Winston] - Sir, you are a mess

[CP] - Not the kind of blood I'm used to, but it still feels good

[TLOT] Steps forward out of reflex and it bounces into his inventory. - Well then.

[Steve] I think someone needed to air some frustrations...

[CP] - Let's keep going

[TLOT] Agreed. - He steps around the mess and climbs a bit of foliage to look around- 

[Steve] I think I see light... over there? - points- It's kinda flickery. I hope the forest isn't on fire. 

[TLOT] Then we'll go that way. It might be someone carrying a torch.

[Blake] - I didn't see any fire while above

[TLOT] Probably hidden by the canopy. Maybe it's someones furnace? Or a lava pool.

-As they creep forward in the darkness, there's a distinct shuffling sound like a band of people walking. And the fire becomes more visible, it's flickering amongst the trees like will-o-the-wisps.

[CP] - Wait, I know this scent... And this sound- He presses forwards a bit faster until he walks right into a clearing

-There are some small screams at his appearance. And a sudden coalescing of light as a small group of blazes rush forward to defend a group of pig-people. They're mostly barefoot and thin, some carrying children and a few of them look rather old with long tusks and spiky bristles. 

[Twirl] Cp! 

[CP] Curses under his breath- TLOT! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

[TLOT] Hmm? Oh dear. 

[Steve] Pig people? Hey they're not zombiefied! They don't look well though.

[Blake] Recognizes all the blazes and looks over all of them, making sure they are alright- What are you doing in the overworld?

[Cinder] Things are... not good in the Nether. 

[Spin] We've been gathering these folks and protecting them from the masked ones who were raiding their villages. 

[Smolder] But we were super outnumbered! 

[Cinder] Nods - And then we found a portal, so we led them out.

[CP] - TLOT? Can I just go kill everything in your Nether?

[Spin] There might be more to rescue! But we're been doing everything we can to keep this bunch alive and try to find them someplace safe to go.

[Winston] - It would take a bit of work to expand the barracks, but there is plenty of room at home if the Mistress is alright with bringing more Pig people onto the property

[TLOT] They can always use the other Nether? The portal is near the castle and they can come and go as they please.

[Blake] - We'd have to at least build some sort of structures for them, I know it comes out near a fortress, but there are many mobs there already

[Steve] If you asked Gk I'm sure he'd clear the fortress for them just for fun.

[CP] - Can we make a decision quickly here?

[TLOT] They're going with us. That's my decision. 

 

[CP] - So who's gonna go get Deer?

[TLOT] Hold on there. If... there are others who need help... we should look for them too.

[CP] - That could take a lot of time

[Winston] - Blake and I could do it, you know that both of us can handle multiple opponents at once Sir

[TLOT] If you find anyone not zombiefied, bring them straight-away, even if they're very injured. Leave no one to suffer. Understood?

[Winston] - We understand

[Blake] Turns towards the other blazes- Do you remember where the portal is that you came through?

-There's some general shaking of heads- 

[Flambe] We've traveled a very long way through the wilderness sir.

[Winston] - Master?

[CP] Nods and creates an opening- You know how to summon me

[Slice] A young lady with a dress that's mostly rags - So it's true, Herobrines are protectors. 

[Chop] A very old male in just a loincloth and boots - He's covered in blood though...

[Steve] It's bug guts. 

-Some of the babies start to fuss a bit- 

[CP] Perks a little- We'll stop by my place first, you all know we have a surplus of food, and maybe Sorpotel knows some of them?

[TLOT] That's very nice of you Cp. 

[Steve] Hey! I know how to tell Deerheart! - He starts typing in the chat. - Found a bunch of hungry and tired pig peoples and some blazes Cp knows. We're going to take them to his place to get fed and such. Should I just send Doc to check on you in a bit, or should we get you first?

[Deer] - Send Doc, Jeb is almost done here and I wouldn't want to leave him alone

[Steve] Got it! 

[TLOT] I guess we can go then.

[CP] Creates a way home-

[TLOT] Lingers to count the frightened pigpeople and make sure no one is left behind. 

-The blazes float through and scatter a little in the cage. 

-The group of pig people stay in a small nervous cluster.

[Steve] reassures them - It's just a... like an entry way. A lobby.

[CP] Heads for the stairs up to the surface- Let's go!- His spiders scurry ahead of him to return to Eliza

[TLOT] Don't mind him, he just suffers from a deplorable excess of personality. 

[Steve] Giggling. 

[Karla] Happens to see Cp coming up and yells over at him- I thought you wanted Lie covered in blood, not you?

[CP] Flips Karla off- Still a chance for that to happen!

[Karla] Gives him a thumbs up- 

[CP] Looks over at his house and notices that every door he can see is open- The Nether?

[Aether] Spots CP and rushes outside- Daddy!

[Blake] Runs after her and decides to bark at the pig people-

[Spin] Shooing motions at Blake-

[Lie] Comes outside, drying her hands- Blake knock that off and CP don't you dare get whatever your covered with on our child!

[TLOT] Sorry to cause a fuss Lie, but we found some people who might need a bit of help before we find a place to settle them- He gestures at the small group of exhausted refugees - I'll assist as well of course. 

[Steve] Me too!

[Lie] - Of course, you know where all the food is, I'll get Francis to round up the others to help

[Aether] - Daddy up!

[CP] - Sorry kiddo, mommy said no

-After finally getting the pigpeople settled into some temporary housing, CP heads for the bath house to wash off the dried blood and guts which cover his body. He slips into the lava pool with a slight sigh as the thick substance surrounds him. He starts working on scrubbing the gunk off of himself and doesn't hear the door to the bath house open, but he does sense his wifes approach-

[CP] - I'm surprised your coming in to join me

[Lie] - Not entirely, but I figured you could use a little help- She sits on the floor behind her husband and scoops up a small handfull of lava which she uses to clean his hair

[CP] - Aether?

[Lie] - Spending a few moments with her Farfar and telling him everything she did today

[CP] - I see...

[Lie] - You know, I've been thinking... Do you think it's about time we move Aether to her big girl room? She is getting a little big for her crib...

[CP] - We can try? I'm not sure how likely she'll take to it...

[Lie] - True... But if I'm being frank? I miss sex, and that's a little hard with a child in the room

[CP] Sputters out a laugh- Knowing you? You simply saying that means you're more than little horny right now...

[Lie] - Yes I am, we've barely gotten to have any time alone together since Aether was born... Don't you think we deserve at least that?

[CP] Sighs a little before leaning his head back to look at his wife- We can suggest the idea to her tonight... She might take to it more easily if Blake is with her, but I suspect we may find her back in our room for awhile...

[Lie] Smiles and leans down to give CP a kiss- I know, but it's a start... We should probably consider potty training her too...

[CP] - One thing at a time love, one thing at a time...

[Lie] Holds her hands forwards so CP can remove the hardened lava from them- Well, I should be getting started on dinner anyways, don't take too long out here, okay?

[CP] - I won't... I love you

[Lie] - I love you too

[Deer] Has taken Izzy outside and is helping her toddle around the grass, or would be if Izzy weren't refusing to touch the grass-

[Waffles] Wanders up and gives her a whisker tickle- 

[Yaunfen] Walks up behind them - Hey mom, Spud.

[Izzy] Determidly lifts her legs so they won't touch the grass-

[Deer] - Hello Yaunfen, just out for a nice stroll?

[Yaunfen] Yeah, just having a lazy day. It's kinda hot, even Fru is just flopped. 

[Waffles] Big yawn.

[Deer] - Well everyone needs a lazy day every once in awhile... Honestly Izzy, you've touched grass before...

[Izzy] Determined noises-

[Yaunfen] Maybe I should just go after those toes if she's gonna wiggle them around like that. - they twiddle their fingers in a not at all menacing way at the toddler- 

[Izzy] Shrieks and kicks her legs a little-

[Deer] - I dunno Yaunfen, that soft little belly might be more ticklish...

[Yaunfen] Gives a mischievous smile and tickles Izzy a bit- Haha! This is what you get for being silly. 

[Waffles] kinda rolls their eyes and loafs to watch.

[Izzy] Shrieks in laughter and squirms-

[Deer] Puts Izzy on the ground while she's distracted- There we go! See? The grass isn't that bad

[Yaunfen] You shouldn't be scared of grass anyway, that's like the most basic stuff there is. - thinks for a minute- When you get a little bigger I'll show you my seed, that'll blow your teeny little mind.

[Izzy] Still giggling-

[Deer] - It might overload her entirely. But then you might have to put up with her begging to go over there aaaalll the time

[Yaunfen] laughs- That wouldn't work! She might get all fat and then we'd have to roll her around.

[Deer] - Then you'd better be a good nibbling and make sure that doesn't happen

[Yaunfen] I dunno, I'm pretty busy doing sciency stuff with mada...

[Deer] - You can always take breaks, it's not good to constantly push yourself to do one thing over and over again

[Izzy] Points up at a flitter that's passing by-

[Yaunfen] Looks where she's pointing- I guess. - They're kinda watching Izzy curiously-

[Deer] Uses a bit of her power to call the flitter to her so Izzy can get a better look- Isn't this pretty Izzy?

[Izzy] Decides to try and eat the flitter-

[Deer] - Izzy!

[Yaunfen] Yikes! - They rush to take it away from her - Don't eat those!

[Izzy] Giggles- Ya!

[Deer] - Oh Izzy... Are we at the I want to eat everything now phase?

[Yaunfen] Gives her a look - Please tell me I didn't do stupid stuff like that.

[Deer] - At times, yes

[Yaunfen] Long sustained groan - Mom! That's so embarassing!

[Deer] - Excuse me, but you were the one who tried to eat Steve's armor almost as soon as you hatched

[Yaunfen] ARRRGH. REALLY???

[Deer] - Oh yes, you and Ashe both showed interest in Steve's boots

[Yaunfen] Now I'm gonna think about that next time I see him!

[Deer] - Well, Ashe was smaller than you at the time too. You pretty much exploded out of the egg and scared your Mada

[Yaunfen] Exploded? Why... why so violent?

[Deer] - Because you were so big! But you didn't have much fluid in your egg and it scared your Mada because Ashe hadn't had much in there either when he had been born

[Yaunfen] Swishes their little tail a bit. - Hmm... But I wasn't sickly like Ashe, was I? TLOT told me how weak he was.

[Deer] - No, you weren't sickly at all. Healthy and squeaking up a storm when you were born

[Yaunfen] thinking uneasily - Mom... am I scary?

[Deer] - No, of course not. Why would you ask that?

[Yaunfen] Because Mada found my egg, right? That means someone killed a dragon that looks like me. My seed is so happy and nice, who would do that? Unless I was a scary type of dragon?

[Deer] - Yaunfen... The main reason players kill the dragon is to gain the achievment. The dragon was originally designed to be a difficult final boss sort of figure. You come from a modded seed, so yes you don't look nearly as scary. Most dragons look like Endrea, just... Well, not as large

[Yaunfen] I see... I kinda want to know what the End looks like on the modded seed that Mada set up for me, but it must have it's own dragon and I... I don't want to deal with that. I don't want to bother them at least. But it can't be like our End here right? How would that even work? I can't... I can't fly.

[Deer] - Full of sponge cake

[Yaunfen] Well yeah.... I mean I had that plenty of times. It's weird how it seems to just make more of itself, isn't it? I never really get sick of it though.

[Deer] - It was your native food, that was all you would of had to eat in your end

[Yaunfen] Ah, well it's not that good.

[Deer] - Ah, I just remember how worried your Mada was that you wouldn't recognize them in their dragon form. They were so relieved when you did

[Yaunfen] That's silly. Mada always smells the same either way. You too. I bet Izzy will be all over the place if she sees you change. With that itty bitty nose, she won't get it.

[Deer] - That's true, maybe that should wait till she's a bit older

[Izzy] Yawns-

[Yaunfen] She'll think it's cool when she wants to go someplace fast. Or she needs a big dragon to stand up for her.

[Deer] - This is true. But for now it might be nap time

[Yaunfen] Ah, out of energy so quickly. We should take her swimming sometime. That might be funny.

[Deer] - That might be fun, do you want to take her inside and put her down for her nap?

[Yaunfen] Yeah... I guess. - Goes to pick her up- 

[Waffles] Decides to give Deerheart a playful head bump - puuurrr

[Deer] Scratches Waffles behind the ears-

[Izzy] Snuggles into Yaunfen a little- Ya ya...

[Yaunfen] Smiles a little and smoothes her hair out a bit. - Getting closer.

[Deer] - She'll get it eventually, you do have a bit of a long name

[Yaunfen] Boops her nose- You're gonna learn all kinds of stuff. It'll be fun.

[Izzy] Sleepy giggle-yessmile


	461. Uneasy Silence, A Punchup, Unto You A Slender is Born

[EALex] Is dozing on the couch. It's late and Licht has already been carried to her room and tucked in bed. His half-lidded gaze is on the tv as he slumps into the cushions. Some overly cheerful announcer is explaining the great benefits of a pair of garden gloves with plastic claws on them. He shakes his head in wonderment. Humans are so weird. He reaches over the coffee table and snags his glass of water, his wrist grazing lightly over the file folder as he slides the tumbler towards him. The ice gives the softest of clinks as he takes a drink and the tv changes to a similar yelling man with a spray can of something white that fills holes in walls. He puts the glass down with a clunk and turns the tv off, rolling over on the couch, his long frame spilling over the arms as he curls smaller to fit. The clock in the kitchen ticks slow and his eyes get heavier with every stroke. The tv crackles and there's a sudden beeping that brings him around curiously. He eyes it warily and checks to see that it's off. The beeping starts up again and he frowns at it, getting up to pull the plug out of the wall with a huff. The moment he turns away the beeping starts up again and then tapers off. His eye twitches. - Uh... hello?  
-The silence speaks volumes, and only serves to make him more uneasy. He stands in the dark room listening intently. After a torturous few moments the beeping starts up again, this time circling him in midair as the hir on his neck raises in alarm. There's a faint whispering from the otherwise inert tv; it's someone reading a string of what seem to be random numbers. 

[EAlex] Is looking everywhere, his eyes bright as stars as he scans for the source of the noise. But there's nothing. A cold chill creeps up his spine and sends him flying down the hall, as panicked as a child. He darts into Licth's room, as silent as a shadow, and then locks the door with a heavy clunk. He crawls into Licht's bed and makes himself as small as possible next to her, half in fear and half to defend her. He's shaking with panic as the noises recede entirely into silence. -

[Licht] Mumbles a bit as his presence wakes her slightly- No EAlex, we can't do that right now

[EAlex] Whispers- Can I sleep here tonight... please?

[Licht] - Fine, just be careful since I'm not entirely healed yet

[EAlex] I promise.

[Lie] Is walking across her yard towards Karla's place, Aether has been put down for a nap and CP was reading in the bedroom to watch her. She takes a steadying breath knowing what situations she could possibly put herself into as she knocks on Karla's door-

[Banette] Opens the door and gives her leg a hug. 

[Ever] Peeks out of his room - oh hey Lie. What's new?

[Lie] - Hey, not much. Is Karla here?- She reaches down to give the Banette and offer it a berry

[Banette] Takes it- Ba! 

[Ever] Actually no. I made the mistake of explaining the brewing stand to her and she kinda went off.....

[Lie] - Oh dear... I had a favor to ask of her...

[Ever] What was it? If you don't mind me asking.

[Lie] - Well, fighting lessons actually. The last fight I was in... It made me woefully aware just how badly prepared I am... And with what's coming...

[Ever] Oh! You know she usually just uses a gun right? I'm actually worried about her running off with a sword. I mean... she knows how to fence, but it's not the same? And neither of us have used the respawn... does it hurt?

[Lie] - I'm not sure I'm the best person to answer that... The one time I have respawned... Well coming back was a bit of a bad ordeal over all...

[Ever] She has been gone for a while too...

[Lie] - Well at least you can be certain she'll usually come back by nightfall?

[Ever] I don't know? She went to the Nether? I don't know what that is.

[Lie] - Oh... That... That's literally this games version of hell...

[Ever] His tail poofs up - She went to Hell with just a sword????? OH MY GODS.

[Lie] - I guess?

[Ever] This is terrible! We should... we should help her! - He starts running around and tossing trunks - I need armor! I have to have something!!

[Lie] - Are you sure you want to go?

[Ever] Hesitates- YES. She might be trapped and tormented by demons! Or... something worse!!! - He finds a leather chest plate, a turtle helmet and some old iron boots and hops around putting them on.

[Lie] - I mean, for the most part there aren't any demons...

[Ever] Finds a bow and some arrows and snags Lie by the clothes as he runs out the door. He gets about twenty steps and then stops. - Wait... how do you get to the Nether? 

[Lie] - First of all, let me grab my cloak, second of all, you need to go through the portal

[Ever] Right! ....... Where's the portal?

[Lie] - By Doc's place- She quickly ducks into her house to grab the cloak made from CP's hair

[Ever] Runs after her and paces around a little while he waits.

[Lie] - Alright, come on lets go to the Nether- She starts heading for the portal building

-As they get closer there's a lot of commotion and angry dragon noises-

[Ever] What in the world?

[Lie] - Maybe Celine?

[Celine] Is perched on top of the small building making a commotion- 

\- In front of it Karla and Mb are kicking the shit out of one another with wild abandon. 

[Karla] Has traded her usual clothes for a tank top, long pants and combat boots, the aforementioned sword is in the dirt as is Mb's blade. She lands a good roundhouse to his chest and gets a vicious kick in the side in return. 

[Mb] Is happily covered in blood and giving as good as he's getting.

[Lie] - Ah! Karla!

[Karla] Glances- Not now Lie! - She throws a wicked chop against one of Mb's arms and there's a crack even though the Herobrine doesn't react much. 

[Mb] Punches for her stomach and hits one of her breasts instead as she tries to twist away.

[Karla] Spits a vicious curse and a bit of blood at him in German.

[Lie] Is really unsure as to what she should do-

[Ever] Is completely freaked out as well-

[Mb] Gives a dark laugh as Karla tries to knee him in the groin. He just lets the forward thrust shove him backwards in the air and float away as lazy as a soap bubble- 

[Karla] Flying bastard- 

[Celine] Masssssterrrr! 

[Mb] Rushes her suddenly with a fresh-spawned sword- 

[Karla] Makes a split second decision and steps aside. She grabs him in the air and pile drives him into the dirt- 

[Mb] Flops, not dead but very nearly so - 

[Lie] - Karla please stop! There's no need to kill him, he just likes to fight!

[Karla] Was just about to stomp him- Huh? What kind of fool...?

[Celine] Sees a chance as Karla is distracted and head-butt's her down the hill- 

[Karla] -faint swearing- 

[Ever] Karla! - Runs to help-

[Lie] - Celine? Make sure you give MB a good talking too- She then goes to check on Karla

[Karla] Is dazed- Vhat zhe fich....

[Lie] Spawns a few healing and calming flowers- Hang on Karla, I'll have you fixed in a minute

[Mb] Limps down the hill with Celine hopping nervously behind him on her claws. He's dragging all three swords. 

[Karla] Is coming around again but hasn't moved and is staring straight up. 

[Ever] See's Mb coming and screams

[Lie] - MB that's enough, the fight is done

[Mb] Is smiling - Yeah I know. - He gives one of the swords a weak toss so it lands in Karla's inventory. 

[Karla] Gets up and glares at him. 

[Mb] That was fun. 

[Karla] You're insane.

[Lie] - Why did you start a fight this time MB?

[Mb] Shrugs- She marched into my house. 

[Karla] Little troll pounced me on the way out of zhe portal.

[Lie] - MB your house is below the portal, others are allowed to use the portal you know

[Mb] Yeah I know. But she looked like she was spoiling for a fight and she's sure good at it. 

[Karla] Shtupid....

[Lie] Rolls her eyes- Come on Karla, let's get you home

[Mb] Puts the swords away. - We should do this again sometime. - Gives a sassy grin and motions Celine to come with him as he goes back up the hill. 

[Celine] Sorry! - follows- 

[Ever] That was scary... Not as scary as going to Hell, but still.

[Karla] Blinks at him - Why are you dressed like that?

[Lie] - He was coming to your rescue

[Karla] Aww you're so sweet. My kitten. 

[Ever] Blushes crimson- I uh.... yeah.

[Lie] Offers her hand to help Karla up- Come on, let's get you home

[Karla] Takes the offered hand- 

[Ever] Did you get what you wanted at least? 

[Karla] Oh ya, that was easy.

[Lie] - Well at least you had some luck

[Ever] Also helps her along-

[Karla] Pulls out a steak and chews on it, already looking better

[Lie] - So why have we decided to make potions?

[Karla] Why not? I like complicated constructions. It's why I do taxidermy.

[Lie] - Okay, but if you need help ask Doc, I'm... Really not good at potions

[Karla] Straightens up with a few little pops and gently brushes off their offered hands - I see. So... were you just coming over for tea?

[Lie] - Ah no actually, I was coming over to ask a favor...- She takes her cloak off and folds it up before putting it in her inventory

[Karla] Oh? - She practically purrs at Lie- And what would that be...?~

[Lie] - Well, to train me to actually have a chance in a fight

[Karla] Ah, well, that could be fun too.

[Lie] - I'm sure you will think of it like that

[Splender] In chat- Um... Perhaps anyone other than Doc should stay away from my place for the time being?

[Doc] chat- Is there a reason I'm the exception?

[Splender] - Er well you see... Mother is...

[Doc] Chat- Does she need something? Maybe having a mood swing?

[Splender] - More like maybe labor?

[Doc] -chat - Labor!? I'll get Dawn! Be there in 5 ticks!

[Splender] - Oh please hurry!

[Doc] arrives shortly with Dawn and Mort in tow. Xe's carrying a bottle of rum and Mort is weighted down a with a duffel bag of stuff Dawn hastily packed.

[Mirabella] Has been moved to the room which has been warded to contain the EMP's and the air inside of the room is glitching-

[Splender] Is a bit frantic-

[Doc] Takes a good swig and steels hirself before poking their head in the doorway - Mirabella? 

[Dawn] Looking around Doc with a nakedly curious expression. 

[Mort] Hey Splender, you okay there?

[Splender] - I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

[Mirabella] Is obviously in pain- Ah... Doctor, that... That may not be wise...- She lets off another wave of EMP

[Doc] Rocks back with the wave- aggghhhh geeze... no... no way I'm missing this! - Takes another drink - I brought more then one bottle! What can we do? 

[Mort] Pats Splender's hand - Normally you just kinda catch. - He's smiling impishly. 

[Dawn] Just walks in to assess the situation. - It's okay, the waves won't affect me.

[Mirabella] - It is... It is not a spot which we normally open...

[Splender] - Oh mother!

[Dawn] Flops the bag on the floor - Do you actually need to be cut so the baby can come out? 

[Mort] Easy big guy, I think they've got this. 

[Doc] I can do a static cut and back off.

[Mirabella] - Normally I am able to open... Open it myself... But she is... Coming a bit faster than the others...

[Dawn] Is remarkably cool for the situation - What is the optimal birthing pose for your species?

[Mirabella] - Closer to the ground... We usually... Lower the baby with our tentacles AH!

[Dawn] Normally I'd suggest a birthing stool, but with your height, I'd say just sit on the edge of the bed. 

[Doc] Starts lobbing wool blocks into the room- 

[Dawn] Snorts- and pillows.

[Mirabella] Moves to sit on the bed- Normally.... Normally we have, special furniture made... For birthing...- There's a slight tearing sound and a black fluid drips from beneath her skirt

[Mort] Whoah....

[Dawn] Opens her scythe long enough to half some of the wool blocks and make a floor pad. 

[Doc] From the doorway - You should have told me! I would have made you a thing!

[Mirabella] - I... I didn't wish to impose...

[Splender] Just fretting non stop-

[Doc] It's never an imposition hun. - takes another drink as a wave washes over hir. 

[Dawn] Puts some more wool behind her to get her into a comfier pose and hops back down to reach for her skirt - May I?

[Mirabella] - Ngh... Yes... You may...

[Dawn] Puts on some clean nitrile gloves, and pulls some large safety pins out of her pocket before moving the fabric back to see what's underneath.

-Unlike their male counter parts, female Slender's have closed genitalia, much like how the eyes and mouth are on their faces, only being ripped open when necessary. Mirabella's has already started to open, black blood like fluid dripping from the opening and movement can be seen beneath the the fabric of her dress in her abdomen-

[Mirabella] - I... Apologize if this seems strange... To you...

[Dawn] Gives her a wry smile - It's nothing to apologize for Mirabella. I've been the ward of the Death angel for several thousand years, I've seen plenty weirder. You're a woman having a baby, that's the important part.

[Doc] Wants so bad to come into the room. - Oh I'm an idiot! Here! - They toss one of the jingling pain flowers to Dawn who catches it deftly- 

[Dawn] Presses it into her hand- Just shake them, it helps with the pain. A gift from our friend Lie.

[Mirabella] - Thank you...- She winces as another tear occurs and she opens up more down below, almost enough for Dawn to be able to see the tentacles inside

[Dawn] Just kind of snaps her fingers- 

[Mort] Oh right! - He scoots over to her quick enough to grab a bucket out of the bag and go fill it with fresh water from the other room before bringing it back. 

[Doc] Is moving like someone in a gale, xe's already a bit drunk but so desperate to watch. 

[Dawn] Soaks a towel and lays it over Mirabella's belly to cool her a bit 

[Mirabella] Cries out once more as the opening finally becomes large enough. Inside Dawn can see the writhing tentacles holding their precious cargo and bringing it closer to the entrance-

[Dawn] Ah, you shouldn't have to rip too much more, it's large enough now! 

[Doc] Holy...

[Mirabella] - G... Good- She can feel her tendrils moving farther down as a few break away to help keep the way open

[Splender] Is accidentally letting off a few small EMP's himself out of nervousness-

[Doc] Is getting hit from both sides and three sheets to the wind now- You can do iiiit!!!

[Dawn] Opens a heating pad and applies it to her lower back before checking on the tentacles.

-The ball of tentacles is starting to come out and the farther they push out, they begin to peel away, revealing the layers made to protect the baby-

[Dawn] Is ready with a blanket and a pair of surgical shears if they're needed.

[Mirabella] Hisses in a bit of pain as the largest part of the ball reaches her opening, but the end farthest out is finally revealing the baby. What stands out the most is that the baby has a face-

[Dawn] I can see the head - She reaches out to support the baby- 

[Doc] Wooo!

[Mirabella] Lets her body relax some so the tentacles can do their job and the rest of the ball comes out, quickly revealing the rest of the baby as they pull away. The young slender being is already the height of a large toddler and is already beginning to fuss. Her facial features scrunching up at the feel of the air-

[Dawn] Holds the baby and checks for any kind of sac or cord before fluffing the blanket around them - Hi? Ready to meet your mom? 

[Mort] She has a face? - glances at Splender- Not that there's anything wrong with that! 

[Doc] Staggering but elated.

[Splender] - All of our kind start with faces... They usually cover over after a couple weeks according to brother...

[Mirabella] - My first daughter...

[Dawn] Makes sure Mirabella is angled comfortably and then offers the child for her to hold. -Congratulations.

[Doc] Wow... that wa- wassh way easier then when Lie hashh Aether.

[Splender] - Oh Doc... Maybe you should sit down...

[Mirabella] Takes her child, holding her close and speaking softly- You are the first female... And hopefully the last overall...

[Dawn] Takes out another cloth and wets it- I'll clean you up a bit, you just relax. 

[Doc] Sssokay! I'm celebrating now! - Xe's typing in chat - GUYS GUYS GUYS MIRABELLA HAD HER BBABBBY IT'S A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[Mirabella] Her lower regions are already knitting back together- Thank you...

[Deer] In chat- Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!

-There's a near chorus as Buff, TLOT, Steve, Dolly, Zeke, and even LJ add their own well-wishes-

[Lie] - I'm giving the congrats from my family and keeping CP from typingJack, 11:00 PM- congratulations come over from Zly, Lazur and Camarin, the latter of which is followed by an accidental keysmash of characters as she fumbles toggling off the chat.-

[Six] -in chat- Congratulations on the new little one! I bet she's adorable!

[Splender] In chat- THANK YOU EVERYONE! I HAVEN'T SEEN HER YET BUT I BET SHE'S THE CUTEST THING EVER!

[Dawn] Finishes cleaning her up and unpins her dress. - So what now? Is she breast fed or....?

[Mort] That's a big baby. I hope you guys got big baby clothes.

[Mirabella] - Food sources will need to be brought to her... But I can also provide some of it for her

[Splender] - Don't worry, Trender made her some!

[Dawn] Anything I can help with?

[Mirabella] - No, I think little Ira will be fine...

[Dawn] Gently -That's a good name. - She peeks at the baby. 

[Mort] Is musing - So she'd be a slenderwoman? Slendergirl sounds undignifed.

[Mirabella] - Slender being... That is what our species is as a whole... I believe the term Slenderman is a mortal made name due to my son

[Doc] Was already on the second bottle before Mirabella crowned and offers the third bottle to Splender - You shhhhouuld hav a drink wit me. Ss a good day! 

[Dawn] Nods - Understandable. Would you like me to dim the lights? I'm betting you're tired. 

[Mirabella] - Yes, that would be appreciated

[Splender] - Oh, no thank you

[Dawn] Covers the windows with some extra banners and comes back around to flap a blanket over her as well. She pulls out some bottles of juice and sets them nearby - This is for you. A bit of hydration is good for you, and you've got the jingle flowers if there's any remaining cramping. Now the next thing is the emp... do you think she'll have uncontrolled waves? Or do those powers not really manifest until you guys are a bit older? 

[Doc] Awww. - Xe turns back to Mirabella and manages to take a few shaky screenshots.

[Mirabella] - I'm surprised she hasn't given her first burst yet, then again normally the mother isn't allowed to hold the baby until the father has completely inspected them for deformation

[Dawn] Bah on that. Men don't belong in a birthing room, they only get in the way. She probably hasn't because you are holding her. The emp is defensive, correct? A child just born wouldn't want to be parted from their dam.

[Mirabella] - I suppose so...

[Dawn] But she will likely need a charm of some sort just so you aren't housebound. I've been giving it some thought but I don't have a prototype yet. I'll get back to you when I do though.

[Mirabella] - I understand

[Slender] Is patrolling his woods, there had been a small group of campers nearby the night before and he was making sure none had wandered into his territory-

-He feels the slightest chill and the soft touch of feathers brushing the back of his neck- 

[Slender] - Hello Azrael

[Azrael] AH YOU TAKE THE FUN OUT OF SUCH THINGS AT TIMES. - He seems in a particularly happy mood.

[Slender] - You seem in higher spirits at the moment. Something catch your attention?

[Azrael] JUST PASSING THROUGH TO COLLECT A SOUL. HE WAS SO INTENT ON STALKING A PREGNANT DOE THAT THE FOOL DIDN'T SEE THE VIPER AT HIS FEET. BUT SINCE YOU ARE NEARBY; I ALSO HAVE NEWS OF THE MOST ANGELIC SORT.

[Slender] - And what might that be?

[Azrael] Ruffles his feathers a bit and spreads his wings wide, a bit of blue light illuminating them both dramatically. -YOUR SISTER IS BORN. CONGRATULATIONS. - The light fades and he settles into a relaxed pose again.

[Slender] - My... My sister? Is Mother doing well? Are they able to remain there?

[Azrael] MY DAUGHTER ASSISTED WITH THE BIRTH AND APPARENTLY IT WAS ONE OF THE SIMPLEST SHE'D EVER DONE. YOUR MOTHER AND THE CHILD BOTH ARE RESTING WITH YOUR BROTHER SPLENDER HOVERING ABOUT IN A SUPERLATIVE STATE OF JOY. THE ROOM WAS PREPARED TO CONTAIN THEIR EMP SOME TIME AGO.

[Slender] Small semblance of a smile- Good, I shall inform my other brothers as well... And of course Splender is in such a state...

[Azrael] Is also smiling- MY DAUGHTER IS ALREADY WORKING ON SOMETHING TO DAMPEN THE LITTLE ONES EMPS SO HER MOTHER CAN MOVE AROUND WITH HER FREELY. THE DOCTOR MIGHT HAVE WANTED THE HONOR OF TELLING YOU, BUT THEY'RE A TAD INDISPOSED.

[Slender] - That is alright, so long as they are safe

[Azrael] OF COURSE, A HANGOVER NEVER KILLED... WELL PERHAPS ONE OR TWO. HAHA.

[Slender] - I see. Well thank you for bringing me this news, and as it appears my forest is clear of pests, I shall be returning home

[Azrael] SAFE JOURNEY OLD FRIEND-


	462. Haunted, Office Griefers, Blood Bloom

-It's very late and EAlex is nervously pacing the apartment. The phone rings and he winces slightly before answering it- Hello? 

\- there's nothing but static on the other end and he hangs it up quickly. He goes down the hall for the fourth time that night and peeks into Licht's room to make sure she's okay, but he can't shake the long shadows and feelings of dread away. The room is quiet with only the sound of Licht's breathing. He creeps in and gives the closet a nervous glance. There's the faintest small shuffling noise and the hair in the back of his neck rises in a prickly way. The sound seems to come from under the bed and he swallows hard before kneeling to check. His breath hitches in his throat as two tiny red pinpricks stare back at him from the darkness. He draws a sword and sticks the diamond blade wildly into the dark. The eyes narrow and retreat farther under the bed. His slices become more frantic as he tries to stab whatever it is. He bangs against the bed and hits his head on the frame. His eyes pop with tears as something lashes out and scratches his sword hand viciously. He bites back a scream and retreats without the blade. There's the faint scrape of the sword moving against the floor under the bed. EAlex grabs Licht in a panic and leaps into the computer. The terrified brine deposits her in a pleasant hammock in the desktop background photo. He stares out into the dark room from the other side of the screen with fear and trepidation.

[Licht] Groans a little as she stirs- EAlex? What's wrong?

[EAlex] Leaps in alarm. It's a bright spring afternoon in the photo, but the change in scenery hasn't taken the edge off his fear- I saw.. Something was under your bed! - He holds up his arm and it's covered with bloody scratches.

[Licht] - Under my bed? And your arm... We should bandage that...

[EAlex] Winces as Licth's phone rings in his pocket. He looks at it and the tone is for an unknown number. He reflexively drops it in the grass like it bit him and it keeps ringing- ...

[Licht] - EAlex, give me my phone

[EAlex] Picks it up and it keeps ringing, he sets it near her. - You shouldn't answer it...

[Licht] Ignores EAlex's warning and answers the phone- Hello?

-there's a kind of staticky sound that resolves into someone reciting numbers in a female monotone-

[Licht] Repeats the numbers aloud so EAlex can hear as well-

[EAlex] it's just nonsense...

-the voice fades a bit and then resolves into a piercing scream and the line goes dead.

[Licht] Jerks her head away from the phone- Ow... Well then... Can we go back to the apartment now? I do have a doctor's appointment tomorrow...

[EAlex] is only halfway listening as they stare at the room beyond the screen. They shiver as the shadows seem to move. The phone rings again, just once and peeps that there's a voicemail.

[Licht] Plays the voicemail-

-it's more screaming, but it's unclear whether it's a human voice, an animal or an electrical vibration. 

[EAlex] What are we going to do???

[Licht] - First of all, you're going to calm down. Secondly, you're going to put us back in the apartment, you know I'm not supposed to be in the digital realm right now

[EAlex] ... Okay... - they reluctantly make a portal back out and look through it nervously. - the room is dark and quiet and there's the tiniest sparkle from under the bed as something reflects the muted light of the computer screen.

[Licht] Waits for EAlex to get her since it still hurts a little too move- See? Everything is fine

[Licht] - I don't know, but once I'm better we can go talk to someone, I'm not sure who, but for now I'm still exhausted

[EAlex] I'll... Stand guard...

[Licht] - If it makes you feel better

[Locklear] Gently runs his fingers through Yster's hair- Love, you're going to be late if you stay here...

[Yster] Relaxes against him- I know. I'm just relieved, I missed you.

[Locklear] - As did I, but I believed you said you had a convention coming up? And you've already missed some work, not that it hasn't been the most enjoyable and delicious of distractions

[Yster] indeed it is. In retrospect it was sorta funny watching Slender charm my mom. And... Jeb understands.

[Locklear] - True, although I'm certain your father was terrified

[Yster] Let's chalk that up to... exposure therapy.

[Locklear] Laughs a little before sitting up and stretching- Come now, let's get ready, I'll drive you to work

[Yster] Thank you, I'll go get ready.

[Jeb] Has snuck out of his office and made himself a sandwich, he sits back against the bench in the atrium and watches the small bird that TLOT made flit around the tree.

[Dofta] pokes her head in before he can take a second bite- Hey Jeb? 

[Jeb] Dammit!

[Inari] Comes out from her office space grumbling in gealic as she goes to get a bottle of water-

[Dofta] The phantoms are flipped and we don't know why... Hey Inari. 

[Jeb] Groans-again???

[Inari] - No talkin till pain meds kick in please

[Dofta] Pain meds? What's wrong???

[Jeb] Is on alert now- Please tell me it's not work related...

[Inari] - Was up late sharin a drink with me brother over the web... Just a wee bit hungover

[Dofta] Aww, at least you guys get along. Even if it's to be a bad influence on one another. 

[Jeb] Then I'm glad you showed up at all.

[Inari] - Well I did only just recently start working here, can't make bad impressions early

[Jeb] Please don't code drunk... It makes everything at least ten times more difficult

[Inari] - Isn't that what we have CP for?- She grabs a water bottle from the fridge and opens it so she can take the pills in her hand

[Dofta] Oh to make things more difficult? Well he is a Herobrine. It's like being annoyed when a cat scratches the furniture. Nature of the beast and all.

[Inari] - No I meant to fix shiet

[Dofta] Well he's not the only one who can! I've been checking up on my NOTCH AI's all morning. Some of them were in pretty poor shape. I'm just passing the news about the phantoms along from Svit because he was bitching about it.

[Inari] - I know, I sit next to him

[Dofta] You have my sympathy. 

[Jeb] Be nice... And what was wrong with the NOTCH's? 

[Dofta] The usual, slight glitches from fighting, the occasional virus or bugged interface. One of them took some damage and could only talk in reverse. It was rather disconcerting.

[Inari] - Well at least they're easier to find then the brines?

[Dofta] Chuckles- depends on the brine. Some of them are pretty elusive. Others are like tracking angry elephants; you just follow the path of broken stuff.

[Jeb] Smiles- You're just fond of them all irregardless of behavior.

[Dofta] Yeah... Hehe.

[Inari] - Well, I should probably get back to work before Godmorgan sees me and drags me into more con stuff...

[Dofta] Don't take his bitching to heart, it'll be fun.

[Inari] - Oh I know, not my first convention you know

[Jeb] I kinda wish I could take off to a convention sometimes and put Godmorgan in charge of you disrespectful lot. (Teasing) 

[Dofta] Not fair! I could do a way better job!

-One of the office doors can be heard opening-

[Dofta] So anyway, I found this one Brine, I swear he'd been eating the dirt blocks. A real cave-dwelling wild man with a build like a goblin. His poor NOTCH had been following him from above ground through a desert for days. Some of them just aren't social, but my NOTCHes keep trying. I made sure he was topped off with food and water before I left them too it. That one's super compassionate, he won't give up.

[Inari] - Well I suppose that's good

[CP] Slinks in-

[Dofta] I try not to play favorites, but the really feral brines are fascinating. If they want to get you, you never see it coming. - she wiggles her fingers in a spooky way.

[Jeb] Don't I know it...

[CP] - More fun that way

[Inari] Yelps a bit-

[Dofta] Reflexively swats him lightly with the folder in her hand- Cp!!! Sheesh! 

[Jeb] Suddenly choking because Cp scared him with a mouthful of sandwich.- MMMMPH!

[Inari] - Uh, it's not a Monday...

[CP] - No, it's not, but Lie made me come to lighten the load for you assholes

[Jeb] Turning red- GAAGHkkkk

[Dofta] Jeb!!!!

[CP] - He'll be fine

[Inari] Goes to thump Jeb hard on the back-

[Jeb] Is thumped and keeps choking- 

[Dofta] Oh my gods! He needs the Heimlich!!!

[Inari] - Lean ar aghaidh- She reaches around Jeb to start Heimliching him

[Jeb] Finally coughs out the small chunk of bread and pants gratefully, sagging in Inari's grip. - hhhhh

[Dofta] Inari! You're a hero!

[Inari] - Not really, it's a basic thing citizens are taught...

[Jeb] Remind me to give you a raise...

[Dofta] Still awesome.

[Inari] - Gladly

[CP] - Yeah whatever

[Dofta] Says the guy who almost killed his boss and didn't help. For shame Cp.

[CP] - Technically I'm not paid

[Jeb] I OFFERED MULTIPLE TIMES.

[CP] - Nothing that was ever of any use to me, I'm just here because I need to make certain that my daughter stays safe

[Jeb] Well don't act like I'm mistreating you...

[CP] Flips him off-

[Inari] - Well then...

[Yster] sneaks into the building with Lockear in tow, she's late and knows it.

[Locklear] Moves silently due to years of practice-

[CP] - You've got me for an hour, i'll be in the piss ass tiny room if you need me

[Jeb] Your office is the same size as mine! It's not my fault you're like eight feet tall!

[CP] - I think technically I might be taller...

[Yster] Heard Jeb and chuckles- I bet Cp is here. 

[Jeb] Do you want the conference room instead???

[Locklear] Whispers- I thought we were trying to be quiet...

[Yster] Sorry. Just force of habit. If Cp is here; Jeb won't even notice I was late.

[Inari] - Wait, Dofta? Didn't you say there was a problem with the phantoms?

[CP] - Did you fuck around with my coding?

[Dofta] I don't think it was intentional. They were tinkering with the weather coding and I think the phantoms are not interacting with the newer clouds properly.

[CP] Eye twitch-

[Jeb] Don't be like that Cp, you know adding things causes bugs.

[CP] - I already fixed those damn things!

[Jeb] It's because they're high-flying mobs. The parrots and bats interact with the skybox differently...

[Yster] Opens her email and groans- not the stupid fake dragons again!

[Locklear] - Fake dragons?

[Yster] It's a company that makes knockoffs of our enderdragon plushies and we've tried to sue them like three times to make them stop. But they're in a different country. They use our pictures but what they send people looks nothing like ours. It's a rip off!

[Locklear] - Hmmm... What country exactly?

[Yster] China of course, I hate to be like that, but seeing the fans disappointed ticks me off! Plus it's more work for me playing whack a mole with them

[Locklear] - And what sort of information are you missing to sue them?

[CP] Walks past her office and shouts back at Jeb- Hey! Your missing employee is back!

[Yster] Jumps at hearing him shout- Rat...

[Jeb] Comes down the hall-

[CP] Is snickering-

[Locklear] - Do I need to remove your heart? You don't seem to be using it

[Yster] You know he has ten, right? Wait... eleven actually. 

[Jeb] Eleven?

[Locklear] - Even more children he could save then

[CP] Flips Locklear off- Yeah, I've got an extra, the one I share with Lie

[Jeb] Oh yes! That. -nod nod- 

[Yster] Gives Locklear a wry look. - Somehow I don't think they'd be compatible with a non-digital entity.

[Locklear] - They are real hearts once out here, correct?

[Jeb] That's an odd thought... 

[Yster] I guess? But they look like little valentine hearts? There aren't any valves or anything.

[Locklear] - True, but it is a thought

[CP] - Why are you even here?

[Locklear] - I was escorting my mate to work and seeing if I could help her with a... Problem

[Yster] I think he's contemplating mischief on my behalf actually.

[Jeb] Why do I feel like I should just walk away...?

[Locklear] - Most likely a good idea

[CP] - Mischief huh?

[Locklear] - Actually, it's not often that you and I would get assigned together...

[Jeb] Walks back down the hall - LALALALALALALALALA. 

[Yster] Laughs.

[CP] - So what exactly is going on?

[Yster] Just a rather irritating bootlegger we can't properly sue because they're in a different country and don't respect our intellectual property. I wouldn't care so much if it wasn't such a cheap and shoddy knockoff... 

I mean, Dofta has bootleg Pokemon plushies that look better then the official ones.

[CP] He and Locklear share a look-

[Locklear] - I don't think you'll need to consider it much of a problem for much longer love

[CP] Approaches Yster's computer to get the data he'll need-

[Yster] Shifts around a little. - Are you sure you want to...? I mean that's a bit.. you could just scare them?

[Locklear] - We'll be back soon love

[CP] Opens a way and waits for Locklear who steps through the opening confidently while pulling out his mask-

[Yster] Just watches them go. She sits there for a long moment and then ventures out of her office with a troubled expression.

[Inari] Is quick walking down the hall to avoid Godmorgan-

[Yster] Bumps into her- Whoops! Sorry.

[Inari] - Ah, no it's my bad... You seem in a better mood?

[Yster] I guess? I got my boyfriend back.

[Inari] - Oh, I suppose that's good. Well, if you want to avoid Godmorgan, ye might want to go back into your office. He's searching for his next victim as I have dubbed it

[Yster] I might need a distraction actually. What's his problem now?

[Inari] - Just overloaded with convention stuff, the rest of us have been helping as much as we can, but we still have other work to do...

[Yster] Well... my biggest issue at the moment will soon be moot, so...

[Inari] - Everything alright?

[Yster] Just the perils of dating a creepypasta. I kinda knew what I was in for.

[Inari] - Alright then, good luck

[Godmorgan] Rounds the corner- There you are!

[Yster] Sighs - what is it Godmorgan?

[Godmorgan] - I've been waiting for you because there's a bit of legal stuff that needs to be gone over for the vendors at Minecon

[Yster] Okay. Might as well get it over with. - She heads for them-

[Inari] Takes her chance to escape-

[Godmorgan] - I'm just glad your back Yster, and back in good spirits

[Yster] I was just lonely. Nothing strains a relationship like family issues. I don't really want to talk about it. Do you just need some legal forms made for people to sign and send back?

[Godmorgan] - Yeah, and make sure the licensed stuff is able to be sold at the convention too

[Yster] Hesitates just a moment - I'm all over it.

[Godmorgan] Notes the hesitation- Everything okay?

[Yster] Yeah... Just feeling slightly guilty...9:26 PM[Godmorgan] - Did you have to tell some kids that they can't sell their custom minecraft stuff again?

[Yster] Talks very quietly - I made the mistake of complaining about the bootleg dragons in front of Locklear. He and Cp went off together and I don't think they're planning to deliver a stern talking-to.

[Godmorgan] Stops walking- Oh... Well, at least it can't be too bad? You know your boyfriend will only kill those that, you know, kinda deserve it?

[Yster] Yeah, but Cp doesn't have that filter. I feel a little bad siccing them on someone.

[Godmorgan] - Maybe call his wife? See if she can put a damper on him?

[Yster] They are trying to help though, in their own weird way... I have mixed feelings.

[Godmorgan] - Well, at least we can be distracted by work a little, come on

[Lie] Is holding a very unsure Aether- It's okay Aether, it's just mommy's horse

[Aether] Whines-

[Lie] Sighs and heads towards Notch's door and lightly knocks-

[Notch] Takes a while to answer the door and is distinctly damp when he does- Oh, hey Lie.

[Lie] - Sorry, did I interrupt anything?

[Notch] Nah, Just having a bad hair day and bathing didn't help.

[Lie] - Do you think you could hold Aether real quick? I'm trying to convince her that being on a horse isn't scary

[Notch] Oh, okay? - He takes the small child- Hi Aether.

[Aether] - Hi Farfar!

[Lie] Goes and grabs Beau, taking off his armor so the horse doesn't look so intimidating as she brings him over- See Aether? Beau is a nice horse

[Notch] He just looks intimidating cause they're big.

[Lie] Hops up on the horses back- See Aether? He can take us places really fast if we want

[Aether] - No!

[Notch] Maybe the donkey would be less intimidating?

[Lie] - The donkey is more dangerous...

[Aether] - Mommy we go see TOT?

[Lie] - We might see Uncle TLOT, but we have to get there first

[Notch] What about the vinehorse? You made it, it obeys you right?

[Lie] - Not at all. Ever tried riding it and it did not like being ridden at all

[Aether] - Farfar we go?

[Notch] How odd. And Aether, I guess if your mom says its okay?

[Lie] - Sure, you're welcome to come with us if you want- She gets off of Beau- Guess the horses will have to wait

[Aether] Giggles-

[Notch] Shifts Aether to a more comfortable hold. - I guess I can play the horsie for now.

[Lie] Puts Beau away real quick before returning- Well let's go then and see Doc

[Aether] - Yeah!

[Notch] Makes a point of bouncing her a bit as they walk. - It's a nice day and the some of the pig people give them friendly waves as they depart.

[Lie] - So how have things been for you and Flux lately?

[Notch] She's perfect, and better then I deserve. Except - He glances at Aether - One little ears problem...

[Lie] - Ah, I see

[Aether] Points at the wall of the village- Ellow!

[Lie] - Yeah, the wall is kinda yellow, isn't it?

[Notch] Are we learning colors now? The old sheep pen would be good for that. Haha.

[Lie] - True, maybe we'll stop by there on the way back

[Aether] - Where Daddy?

[Lie] - He went to help Auntie Dofta and the others for a bit

[Notch] He went to go scare Jens. - Chuckles-

[Aether] - Who that?

[Notch] Grins- You've met him. Skinny guy with glasses? Looks a bit like an Alex.

[Lie] - He showed you the Eeps Aether

[Aether] - Eeps! Lotsa color eeps!

[Notch] Yep, that's Jens.

[Lie] Smiles as the castle comes into sight and sends out a light mental probe to figure out where Doc is-

-Doc is in the Shrine, as Yaunfen and LJ. -

[Lie] Shifts direction to head towards the shrine- Come on Aether, let's go see Doc

[Notch] Skirts around the small bay and points out some tiny fish swimming around. 

[Aether] - Ishies! Auntie Hera?

[Lie] - I don't think Auntie Hera is in there right now Aether- She opens the door to the shrine

[Doc] I think it goes up a bit higher..? 

[LJ] Is just floating over the huge gap in the floor with several pieces of map and a slightly annoyed expression. 

[Yaunfen] Try turning it around?

[Lie] Looks at the trio- Are we having fun yet?

[Aether] - Hi!

[LJ] Kinda feels like when Trender gets in a redecorating mood...

[Yaunfen] Hey Lie! We're updating the map. 

[Doc] It's been a while...

[Notch] Squints - I can tell.

[Lie] - I can see that, well if you're near a stopping point I have a bit of a favor to ask you Doc

[Yaunfen] We don't have to stop. Me and LJ can do it mada. 

[Doc] Was about to answer - That's very helpful of you both. 

[Aether] Points at the map- Green!

[Notch] Yep, lots of green. Lots of blue too.

[Aether] - Boo?

[Notch] Close. Bluuuuuue. Right here. - He gets a bit closer to the giant map. 

[LJ] Looks down at them and smiles slightly- She's a cute kid.

[Lie] - And the reason why we're here, figured she might be a bit over due for a check up

[Aether] Reaches for the map-

[Notch] Hey, don't lean out! You'll throw off my balance! - She reaches out, ignoring him, and Markus falls off the edge. 

[LJ] SHIT! - He fumbles the maps and his arms telescope out like snakes from a jokey peanut can. Catching them both before they can hit the floor several stories below- 

[Yaunfen] Notch! 

[Doc] Was about to leap over, but LJ was closer and beat hir too it. - Xe looks over the edge- LJ... whoah... 

[Notch] Had curled himself around Aether protectively and is dangling a bit-

[Lie] Spawns her vines below to give them more support- Hang on! We'll get you back up safely!

[Aether] Starts crying from the scare-

[LJ] Pulls them back up and sets them on the floor before standing near them - You two okay? 

[Notch] Yes... - He's a bit shaken- Thank you.

[Lie] Kneels by them to check on them and spawns a few calming blossoms- Thank you LJ

[Aether] Reaches for her mother and is gently embraced-

[Lie] - Shhh, you're alright, but this is why we have to be careful Aether, you can't fly like Daddy, at least not yet

[Yaunfen] I'll get the maps...

[LJ] You're welcome Lie. - He gives Aether a small pat on the head.

[Aether] Her sniffles are dying down-

[Lie] - Are you okay Notch?

[Notch] Honestly I was more worried about Aether then myself, but that was rather scary. Why isn't there anything blocking that edge? It's a crazy long fall to the floor down there. 

[Doc] Nobody wanted to block the view of the map. Besides, it was set up to honor Herobrines, and most of us are pretty hardy about damage or able to stop ourselves from falling all the way down. 

[Yaunfen] Comes back up with the dropped maps.

[Lie] - Yes but now you also have Izzy to consider, and Aether coming over. Both are too young to really know the dangers they are putting themselves in...

[Doc] I guess I can put up some barrier blocks once we're done updating it...

[Lie] Probably for the best- She shifts so she's sitting cross legged and Aether in her lap- Now then, speaking of brines

[Doc] I'm listening. 

[LJ] Drifts off to finish the map with Yaunfen.

[Lie] - Would you mind giving Aether another check up? Just to see how her hearts are developing and such

[Doc] Oh! Sure! - Xe turns to Aether. - I guess your mom wants me to look at you.

[Aether] Shows her hands-

[Doc] Well that's helpful, but not what I had in mind.

[Aether] - All good?

[Doc] Yes.... your hands are perfectly fine.

[Lie] - Aether? Doc is gonna make a magic circle so they can look inside you

[Aether] - Magic?

[Doc] Yep. - They conjure a ring of statick about the size of an apple and hold it upright. Through the ring they catch glimpses of Doc's finger bones.

[Aether] Fascinated face as she reaches for the ring-

[Doc] Watch this. - Xe holds it over hir chest so all their sparkly and beating hearts are visible under the white cage of hir ribs.

[Aether] - Hearts!

[Doc] Now I'm going to check on yours, is that okay?

[Aether] - Magic! Magic!

[Lie] - I think that's a yes

[Doc] Scoots over close and holds the ring over her chest to see. 12:02 AM-Inside she has two fully formed hearts and about half of a third-

[Aether] Moves to poke the staticky ring-

[LJ] Leans over to be nosy. 

[Notch] Looks like two and a half hearts so far kiddo. 

-The statick isn't harmful since she's also a Brine. It feels fuzzy and slightly electrical and frizzes her hair a bit.

[Aether] Giggles at the feeling-

[Lie] - Nice and healthy hearts, that's good. And still growing too!

[Doc] Turns the ring so she can see her hand through it - She's growing like sugarcane.

[Aether] Squeals excitedly-

[Lie] - And learning so much! Did Notch tell you what happened when she learned to open doors?

[Notch] I had not, I'll leave you that honor. 

[Yaunfen] I can guess!

[Lie] - She decided invading Farfar's bedroom first thing in the morning was a priority

[Aether] - I help with amimals!

[Notch] But I don't have animals in my house Aether. 

[Doc] Laughs- Oh dear!

[Lie] - No, but she did feel it important to wish you a good morning

[Doc] That's really cute. 

[LJ] Snorts- at least she didn't inturrupt anything...?

[Aether] - Um, Mommy?

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] I'm suspicious of how unsure that sounds Aether...

[Notch] She didn't interrupt anything, just so you know.

[Aether] - I uh.... I gotta poo

[Lie] - Well thank you for telling me. Doc? Closest bathroom?

[Doc] The one near the vine room actually....

[Lie] - Alright, let's hope she can hold it long enough- She stands up- We'll be right back- She heads towards the short cut to the kitchen with Aether

[TLOT] Tromps up the stairs talking softly with Steve and pauses when he hears Lie's muffled voice.

[Lie] From within the bathroom- Yay! Good job!- Light clapping

[TLOT] Comes out of the lab door and just looks around in confusion- 

[Steve] Shrugs-

-There's a bit of a water sound before Lie opens the bathroom door and lets Aether out-

[Aether] Spots TLOT and Steve- TOT! Steve!

[TLOT] Ummm, Lie? 

[Steve] Hi Aether.

[Lie] - Yes?

[Aether] Shows the two men her clean hands-

[Steve] A tad confused- Yep those are your hands. Do you want a hug Aether...?

[TLOT] That's the most enthusiastic I've ever heard anyone act about being in a bathroom.

[Lie] - That's because somebody is learning how to use the potty. And she's showing you that she cleaned her hands

[TLOT] OH.

[Steve] Good job Aether. Gonna be a big kid and no more diapers?

[Aether] - Yeah!

[Lie] - We came over with Farfar to have a check up. Somebody is up to two and a half hearts now

[TLOT] That will be one less thing for Cp to fret over.

[Lie] - I don't think he'll ever stop fretting over her safety, but she did have a scare earlier

[TLOT] I caught a little burst of fear, but it was gone before I could get a fix on it.

[Lie] - She reached out too far in Farfar's arms and they kinda fell off the edge in front of the map. LJ caught them

[Steve] That was lucky!

[Lie] - Very much so

[Aether] Has decided she wants to pick some netherwart-

[Steve] Glances over at the child - I'd tell her to be careful of the lava, but it's kind of a non issue. 

[TLOT] Just don't eat it Aether, it tastes pretty bad.

[Aether] Immediately tries to put some on her mouth and pulls a face... And then tries to eat it again-

[Lie] - Oh Aether...

[TLOT] Aether... Please don't inherit your dads stubbornness...

[Lie] - Speaking of, I'm surprised he's not back yet. I made him go to the office to help them since they've been so busy...

[TLOT] Actually I still need to drop off all this food with them.

[Lie] - Would you like me to open a way for you? Or do you want to try on your own?

[TLOT] Glances at Steve- Any chance I could get some tips from you on how to go about that? Not sure Doc's rather violent method will work for me.

[Lie] - The way I do it, well, it's like sending out a pulse of energy to splatter against a wall, and that spot of energy becomes a portal. I just have to be focused on my destination to make sure I end up in the right place

[Steve] Is silently conferring with his mate. 

[TLOT] I guess? I mean there are two of us, there no good reason for us both not to learn... You can be rather focused at times...

[Lie] Don't be surprised if you don't get it immediately, it took me quite some time to figure it out

[Steve] Noted. 

[TLOT] Then I'll save that for now and practice later. Can you make us a portal Lie?

[Lie] - Absolutely- She raises her hand and notes TLOT piggy backing on her mind a bit just to get a bit better feel for what she's doing. She pulses out a bit of energy and an opening is formed coming out of CP's computer

[Aether] - Daddy room!

[TLOT] What a... unique feeling. It reminds me somewhat of opening the way into the internal servers. - he politely helps Steve over the threshold and the two of them pause a moment as the details wash over them in a dizzying rush. TLOT himself gets lost for what feels like a lifetime staring into his mates lapis-blue eyes before looking around. 

[Steve] 'daddy room' hehe. I think there's not enough blood and lava to be a space Cp decorated.

[Lie] - Aether!

[Aether] Decided to run out after TLOT and Steve-

[Lie] Quickly shots a message off to Notch to know an eye on her place and Blake while she follows her child- Aether... You can't just recently through portals...

[Aether] Giggles with mischief-

[TLOT] Gives her a bit of eyebrow. - You're naughty Aether. 

[Steve] Trying not to giggle as well.

[Lie] Looks around the room as she closes the portal- It doesn't even look like he was here...

[TLOT] You told him to come help. 

[Steve] Yeah he usually doesn't ignore you when you get stern with him...

[TLOT] No need to make drama my lamb. Helping could require being in a totally different part of the building.

[Lie] This is true, let's go see who else is here

[Aether] Is working on the doorknob in an attempt to open it-

[Steve] Reaches out to help her- they're a bit trickier out here aren't they?

[Aether] - Yeah- She heads right on out into the hallway towards the atrium

[TLOT] Looks after her- A brine on a mission! 

[Steve] Peeks in the conference room-

[Inari] Is taking a break and sneaking a bit of play time on the giant screen-

[Steve] Impishly makes a funny face and taps on the glass.

[Inari] Jumps a little and quickly looks over- Oh um, hello...

[Steve] Waves- Hi Inari! 

[TLOT] Opens the door with a little sigh- Sorry, he's having a high energy day. I should really fob him off on Stevie and let them go mine it out. 

[Steve] Huffs -

[Inari] - Alright then, do ye need me to find somebody for you?

[TLOT] Maybe, maybe not. We have the food for Godmorgan. Have you seen him? 

[Inari] - I think he and Yster are in his office doing a bit of paper work

[Lie] - You wouldn't happen to know where my husband is, do you?

[Inari] - Sorry no, haven't seen him in a bit

[TLOT] It's okay, he's sneaky when he wants to be. 

[Steve] Was looking at the screen where a cave wall is visible- Hey Inari...

[Inari] - Yeah?

[Aether] Is watching the bird TLOT made-

[Steve] Looks at her keyboard - May I? You have to tell me what does what though.

[Inari] - Uh, sure. Do ye know how to use the keyboard and mouse?

[Steve] Mouse...? 

[TLOT] Somehow I think this is different from the mice that LH gets as treats...

[Inari] Motions for Steve to sit next to her in a chair and begins explaining how to move the avatar and use the mouse- Don't worry if you get confused. Oh and this little wheel in the mouse let's you move through your hot bar

[Steve] wow that's harder then just doing it...- he manages to move around a little and hop

[Inari] - You're getting the hang of it

[Lie] Sends out her senses- TLOT... I don't feel CP

[TLOT] Okay that does concern me. 

[Steve] Gets a pickax with in hand and turns to a particular wall with an air of purpose and starts cutting a narrow staircase down

[Inari] - It's set to peaceful so no need to worry about mobs

[Aether] Decided to wander some more, looking at all the doors-

[Lie] - I think I'll ask Jeb if he knows where CP went

[Steve] Making small turns as he goes down, and then resuming- Good, they can be super annoying sometimes. - He breaks into a small space and reveals a wall of bookshelves- I thought so!

[Dofta] is sitting in her office with the door slightly open.

[Inari] - How the hell?

[Lie] - Dofta! Do you know where my husband is?

[Steve] Goes a little farther and comes out into a stronghold library. His smile is just a teeny bit proud. 

[TLOT] Grins- It's a Steve thing. 

[Dofta] Is startled - No?

[Lie] - Damnit, he's not here

[Inari] - I guess so... If you wanna open the portal I can put you in creative to get the eyes for it

[Steve] Freezes- no... My dragon slaying days are done. - He looks a little ashamed. 

[Dofta] Did Cp just run off?

[Lie] - If he did then the sex I was planning on rewarding him with is off the table

[Aether] Rattling doorknobs-

[Inari] - Do ye, just not want to face the dragon again?

[Dofta] Well... Yster is here. So I'm betting Locklear tagged along. Maybe they went somewhere? 

[Steve] No... 

[TLOT] Gently takes his hand- Inari, have you met Endrea's son Ashe?

[Inari] - I don't think so...

[Lie] - Time to find Yster then

[Steve] Gives the smallest sniffle-

[TLOT] Go help Lie my love. 

[Steve] Quietly leaves the room. 

[TLOT] Steve did kill a dragon. The one on the server you've been too. He did it in a fit of rage, armed with only a sword and a pair of elytra. 

[Inari] - And this ties into the dragon you mentioned how?

[Lie] Searches for Yster mentioned and finds her in Godmorgans office. She starts heading there and politely knocks on the door-

[Godmorgan] - Come in

[TLOT] Steve forgot to take the egg. It sat in the cold End, and we all forgot about it. The Enders ignored it and it withered. By the time it occurred to someone to fetch it, it was because Endrea had entered a heat and Doc wanted to distract her with a real egg. Ashe was born from it eventually. But white in color, sickly and blind from the eggs neglect. My love has never forgiven himself. We have many friends now who are dragons as well. The idea of murdering another one is distasteful at best.

[Yster] Quietly sporting a 'kill me' face.

[Steve] Notices Aether pulling on a door as Fangbo opens it- 

[Fangbo] Looks at both in confusion- Uh? 

[Steve] Equally at a loss- Trick or treat?

[Aether] - Hi!

[Lie] - Yster, any chance you know where my husband is?

[Inari] - I see... I mean, I'm sure most of the dragons aren't intelligent enough, but currently there's no purpose for the egg...

[Fangbo] Okay then... She opens her desk drawer and gives them each a small bag of Skittles. (And then closes the drawer so the rest of the junk food in it isn't seen)

[Steve] takes the bag with a small amount of confusion. 

[Fangbo] I am busy though, please get Aether to play with someone else's door.

[Aether] - Eeps?

[TLOT] That's up for debate. The dragons from the modded seeds seem especially bright. But I understand that a goal is needed for players. 

[Yster] He's uh... Out with Locklear...

[Steve] Looks at the closed door and then at the small bag. - No eeps here Aether. But hey, got a treat right? Doc taught me that one. - He opens his bag and takes a sniff- that smells like something from Yaunfen's home seed, I bet they're super sweet.

[Lie] - Where exactly?

[Aether] Holds up her bag, not sure how to open it-

[Inari] - Well normally I try to take the egg with me, but if they can be hatched...

[Yster] They uh... Kinda went to rough up some people who've been making counterfeit MC merch... I made the mistake of complaining about it to Locklear...

[Steve] Just trades her the open bag for the closed one. 

[TLOT] It takes a special touch to wake the eggs. They have to be cleaned by an adult dragon. But since we hatched so many at one, Doc used some kind of spotted Pokemon eggs to contain them. Then we just walked around with them until we clocked enough distance to hatch them.

[Lie] Huff's and sends a sharp mental burst towards her husband- 

[Aether] Tries to colorful candy and makes a very surprised face- Wha that!?

[Inari] - I see, but if the potential is there...

[Yster] Sorry Lie. They were at least doing it to help me.   
[Steve] No idea, apart from sugar. But its got a rainbow on it. That's usually a good thing, right?

[TLOT] I'm sure there are players that would love to be able to raise a pet dragon. Maybe even ride it or sic it on mobs.

[Aether] Offers some to Steve-

[Inari] - I mean, there are mods for that

[CP] Suddenly flinches at his wife's mental assault- Uh... Locklear? Maybe we should head back...

[Steve] Eats a few- yep, that's sugar. It's good though. And it's made your tongue a funny color too! 

[TLOT] I know, it's something to think about though. Mods can get outdated and stop working. It's one of the reasons Doc doesn't use them on our server.

[Inari] Glances at the time- Well, I should be getting back to work

[Aether] Heads for the tree and points at TLOT's bird-

[CP] Makes an opening back into his office and Locklear follows him through-

[TLOT] Sorry to bug you- he heads down the hall - 

[Steve] Yep, that's a bird. 

[TLOT] Hears his voice and follows it into the atrium. 

[Yster] Don't be too hard on them, they are creepypastas after all. It's kind of like being mad because your cat scratched the furniture. 

[Bird] Decides to tweet a little bit.

[Lie] - It's one thing if I know he's going to go kill, but I sent him here to give you guys a bit of extra help!

[Aether] - TOT! Look!

[CP] Slinks out into the hallway-

[Locklear] Is taking his bloodied jacket off-

[TLOT] Sees the blood and makes a small noise to get Cp's attention. - Heads up, Lie is looking for you. 

[Steve] Did you guys get in a fight???

[Aether] - Daddy!- Starts running for CP

[CP] - So I realized when she kinda stabbed at my mind in anger

[TLOT] Just saying. 

[Steve] Hey Locklear. Was it someone who deserved it at least?

[Locklear] - The ones I killed at least

[Aether] Holds her arms up to be held-

[CP] - I don't think Mommy would like me getting blood on you Aether...

[TLOT] Half a cake is better then none I suppose. 

[Steve] I can guess about the rest...

[Lie] Comes towards them- CP...

[CP] - I was still technically helping?

[Lie] - Not the kind of helping that would have resulted in something you like

[Yster] Is following Lie- oh dear. 

[Steve] Yeah, bad timing I think.

[CP] - Oh come on...

[Lie] - Nope, I was fully planning on giving you a reward for pulling extra work out here for an hour, but not anymore

[Aether] Still eating her Skittles-

[Locklear] Approaches Yster and kisses her forehead, here still had a bit of blood on the underside of his chin-

[Yster] Wipes it without thinking and then kinda stares at the smear on her hand like what do I do with it now????

[Locklear] Chuckles a little- My apologies- He lifts her hand to his mouth and sensually licks the blood away

[Aether] Offers TLOT the Skittles-

[Yster] Well that's one way to do it... I'm glad you're safe either way. 

[TLOT] Well that looks colorful- he takes a few- thank you Aether.

[Aether] Just starts running around-

[Lie] - Honestly CP...

[CP] - Lie...- He does feel like he should apologize, but won't in front of everyone else

[TLOT] Gives Cp a knowing look and mouths the words 'go on, this is your chance'. 

[Yster] Notices Aether- Well you have lots of energy today...

[Steve] Fangbo gave me and her a treat-shows the closed bag- 

[TLOT] Pops one of the candies in his mouth and chews curiously- hmm. This might be something good for Yaunfen or LJ.

[Yster] Oh some of those? Thats like pure sugar with a touch of fake fruit flavor. 

[TLOT] Not a fan of the green ones, but they're okay all together.

[Aether] Giggles-

[Lie] - TLOT? Did you give the food to Godmorgan yet?

[TLOT] I have not. Do you know where he is? 

[Yster] He's in his office. Just down the hall and turn right there. - pointing-

[Aether] Trips and falls in front of TLOT, spilling her candy-

[TLOT] Oh Aether. - he scoops her up to give her a hug. 

[Steve] Just copy mine, it's still full. 

[TLOT] Reaches back with practiced ease and gets her a new bag. 

[Yster] Heads for the break room- I'll get the broom... 

[TLOT] Pokes Cp mentally - Apologize, every moment you delay makes it sound less sincere.

[Aether] - Ank you...

[Lie] Looks at Steve- You know, we should probably consider getting you guys some normal clothes...

[CP] Glares at TLOT-

[TLOT] Anything but that! You have to catch us first! - he takes off with Aether in his arms towards Godmorgan's office. 

[Steve] Woo! - He darts down the hall as well. 

[Yster] Just laughs-

[Aether] Shrieks in delight-

[CP] Approaches Lie cautiously-

[Locklear] - Love? Shall we return to your office? I'm certain CP would prefer I not leave my stuff in his

[Yster] Has finished sweeping up the candy - Yeah okay. - She's kinda watching Cp and Lie surreptitiously. 

[TLOT] Bursts dramatically through Godmorgan's door so it slams against the wall. The brine poses in the doorway with his eyes like twin stars and the giggling child in his arms. The light glitters on the diamonds in his helm and the AC throws his cloak back as well- Ah-ha!

[Godmorgan] Yelps and falls out of his chair- Why!? What!? Huh!?

[CP] Waits for Yster and Locklear to at least be out of earshot- Lie... I'm sorry

[Lie] - Why CP?

[CP] - I just... An opportunity presented itself... And it felt so good

[TLOT] Brightly- Just escaping the fashion police! What's up Godmorgan? 

[Steve] Waves over his shoulder.

[Godmorgan] - Trying not to die under my workload

[Aether] Still giggling- Again!

[Steve] That sounds terrible! Can we help?

[TLOT] Well we can't just go out and come back in again Aether. Maybe we could try someone else later.

[Godmorgan] - We're mostly just doing final details now. It's mostly just the stress of convention and trying to work on the next update

[TLOT] Oh, well I do have the food for you this time at least. Can I put you down Aether?

[Steve] What's in the new update that's so complicated?

[Aether] - Okay

[Godmorgan] - It's an update on villagers and how the villages work

[TLOT] That could be iffy... Mine are pretty feisty as they are. -he puts Aether down then takes out several trunks and just starts placing them on every available bit of floor.

[Godmorgan] - For the normal ai they'll need a work station and a bed per villager. They'll also have a time to gossip which will be beneficial to the player. There will also be an improvement to the trading system

[Steve] Small groan- trading with them is so annoying....

[TLOT] Starts copying things and filling trunks, Godmorgan might have to clamber over at least two to get out from behind the desk

[Godmorgan] - Yes, but now if you are nice to them, they will talk to each other and give you better deals in the entire village, or the opposite if you are mean to them

[Steve] Ah, so reputations will be a factor. Clever. 

[TLOT] puts a cake on the desk- I'm pretty sure it can't be moved out here without wrecking it. Feel free to test it though. - the warm smell of vanilla wafts into the small space.

[Godmorgan] Finally looks up- Oh... That... That's a lot of chests...

[Aether] Just starts opening and closing trunks for fun-

[TLOT] Well I wanted to make sure you had enough. - he squeaks open a trunk and takes out a freshly cooked steak, it smells frankly amazing and is obviously still hot. 

[Steve] Having fun Aether?

[Aether] - Yeah

[Godmorgan] - Well if everything smells that good we should have no problems selling it

[TLOT] Excellent. Have you had lunch yet? - he holds the steak out to Godmorgan, it's a bit surreal with its pixelly crinkled edges- 

[Steve] You guys should taste everything anyway, you've got plenty.

[Godmorgan] - Honestly the only thing I've had since... Yesterday? Has been coffee

[TLOT] All the more reason to not oof oof oof around the office. - he sets the meat on top of Godmorgan's coffee mug - I'll get you a baked potato too. That'll fix you right up. - He shuffles around in one of the trunks and plops a steaming potato next to the mug as well. It's just as pixellated as the steak, but does have a bit more depth of field.

[Steve] I love coffee, but that's more like a potion then a food

[Godmorgan] - This is just so surreal to look at... The steak is easier to believe, but seeing pixilated potatoes? That's still a bit sifficult to wrap my head around...

[Aether] - Uncle Tot? Cheese?

[TLOT] Somehow I think that would send everyone but me and you screaming out of the room spud. Maybe later. 

[Steve] Very emphatically - Thank. You.

[Aether] Sad face-

[Lie] Pokes her head in- Everyone doing okay?

[TLOT] Godmorgan is just admiring my work, Lie. 

[Godmorgan] Has already started to eat-

[Lie] - Why does my child look like she's about to cry?

[TLOT] She would like some cheese. But I think Godmorgan would like to eat and Steve will be the one crying if I indulge her right this moment.

[Lie] - Good call, besides, you have candy Aether, you already have a treat!

[Aether] Holds her bag of candy closer to her-

[Godmorgan] - By the way, is she still enjoying the kigi she commandeered?

[Lie] - Yes, she loves it

[Steve] It makes Cp groan and that's funny too. 

[TLOT] Ruffles Aether's hair - Later Aether. - he gives her a wink.

[Lie] - Well, if we're all finished here we should probably be heading back before CP gets evidence all over the office...

[TLOT] I'm okay with that. Provided no one else needs assistance?

[Godmorgan] - I'm good here, I'd ask around if you wanna see if anybody else needs help though

[Steve] Is already off down the hall- I wonder where Jeb is? 

[TLOT] And there he goes-

[Aether] - We go?

[TLOT] I think so..? - he crooks a finger for Aether to follow him in the opposite direction. 

[Steve] Checks Jeb's office but he isn't there-

[Aether] Toddles after him-

[Lie] Smiles as she watches them go-

[CP] Is in one of the bathrooms trying to get as much blood off of his shirt as he can as per Lie's request-

[TLOT] Gives Aether a small piece of cheese while standing outside Svit's office. 

[Svit] After about ten seconds he flings open the door- What is that horrible stench??? - sees the two Herobrines- AAAAAAGH!

[Aether] Is giggling and happily munching-

[CP] Hears the screaming and pokes his head out into the hallway-

[Svit] Slams the door and there's the click of it locking and the sound of someone desperately struggling to open a window. 

[TLOT] is laughing fit to die while Aether eats the cheese.

[CP] - I guess it's just a griefing day...

[Aether] Finishes her cheese and goes for dad-

[CP] Since he is mostly out of his bloody clothes he picks Aether up- Did we have cheese?

[Aether] - Uh huh!

[TLOT] What can I say? She's fun to indulge. 

[Steve] Peeks around the corner and makes a disgusted face- Really???

[Aether] - More?

[CP] - Lets not make mommy too much more upset

[TLOT] Well at least the diapers are out of the equation now. - he looks to Cp before answering her question- I do have more.

[CP] - Not entirely

[TLOT] Progress is progress.

[CP] - Hopefully soon we can move her into her big girl room

[Dofta] Why does everything suddenly smell like gym socks???

[Lie] - TLOT's cheese... Natural brines can't get enough of it...

[CP] - Neither can pregnant ones

[Dofta] Blech. The last time I smelled something that bad it was a British guy buying a chunk of Limburger from a cheese monger. 

[TLOT] Everyone's a critic.

[Lie] - Yeah... Not looking forwards for when that comes out of Aether...

[Aether] Giggles and decides to start testing dorrknobs again-

[CP] - Should we try to shove some under Jeb's door?

[Dofta] Seeing as that would grind it into the carpet? Please no.

[CP] - Perfect

[Lie] - Why are we griefing so much today?

[TLOT] a bit archly- I'd rather give it to Aether or eat it myself then waste it. 

[Steve] Maybe it's a moon phase thing? Bursts of hormonal naughtiness? Haha -There's the faintest sound of snoring-

[Lie] - All I know is that it causes headaches for me...

[Aether] Hears the snoring and looks around in confusion, not sure where it's coming from-

[CP] - Something catch your attention Aether?

-The sound is coming from the far end of the atrium-

[Aether] Moves towards the sound-

[CP] Decides it might be best to keep an eye on his child and follows her-

\- It's coming from the mainframe room and can barely be heard over the hum of the servers and other smaller computers-

[Aether] Fusses with the handle of the door to the room-

[CP] - Now why do you want in there?

[Lie] - You know, speaking of griefs TLOT...

-The lights in the room are off and there's only a faint blue glow from under the door. (The shades are drawn at the moment) 

[TLOT] Yes Lie?

[CP] Shrugs a little and opens the door for his daughter who runs right in-

[Lie] - Maybe once you figure out all the portal making, you could teach Notch? It's a chance to allow him to grief CP by just suddenly showing up

[TLOT] Grins widely - Absolutely! 

[Jeb] Is asleep at the main control panel with his head on the desk. His long orange hair cast in strange colors and shadows by the jumble of text of the screen. He's mumbling a bit in his sleep.

[Aether] Glances up at her dad-

[CP] - Go ahead, do it

[Aether] Giggles and rushes up tp Jeb- Boo!

[Jeb] Shudders in his sleep but doesn't wake up.

[CP] Rolls his eyes- Nice try kiddo, we'll work on your technique later- He glances at the screen in front of Jeb

-It's part spreadsheet and part stats. There are two columns. Herobrines listed with their home seed coordinates on the left and their counterpart NOTCH AIs on the right. Both types have health bars displayed as well. 

[Jeb] Makes the smallest fearful noise in his sleep.

[CP] Frowns a little as he picks up Aether and sits with her in his lap so she won't go anywhere before using a bit of his power to slip into Jeb's dream-

-He emerges into a slightly more realistic Minecraft world. It looks like a tornado came through and destroyed a lot of trees. There's a huge figure in the distance moving farther away, it seems familiar.

[CP] Looks around for Jeb, but keeps the figure in his periforal-

\- the titan seems to stoop for a moment as if grabbing at something near the ground. There's a sound of trees being uprooted and the faintest scream-

[CP] - Oh for fucks sake...- He takes to flying and zips towards the massive figure, making certain to stay in it's blind spot for now

-The giant comes into focus as it seems to flicker in and out of existence. It's TLOT's NOTCH Revenge and he kicks over a small hill as the clouds swirl around his mountainous form-

[CP] Scowls and uses his powers to freeze the dream, not feeling like dealing with the NOTCH again and he then focuses to find Jeb-

[Revenge] Goes still and is left poised against the sky with a hateful scowl on his face. 

-There's a smaller figure on the ground level running away. Jeb's Alex-like hair steams after him like a pennant as he tears over the broken ground.

[CP] Erects a wall in front of him so he'll stop running-

[Jeb] Reaches the wall and let's out a choked sob before turning in a blind panic. His clothes are ripped and bloody and his frightened eyes are glowing like a Herobrines.

[CP] Decides to wait and see how long it takes Jeb to realize that the dream is frozen and he is a bit confused as to why Jeb's dream avatar has glowing eyes-

[Jeb] Looks up and sees the huge NOTCH frozen in the act of reaching down. His heart is hammering and he tries to use the small reprieve to frantically break a hole in Cp's wall-

[CP] Is starting to laugh-Dr., 12:18 PM[Jeb] Hears the laugh and freezes-

[CP] Lands atop the wall- So does your fascination with brines extend so far as to make you want to be one?

[Jeb] Leaps in fear and then there's a dawning realization that nothing else is moving and he's in the presence of someone who is more then capable of manipulating dreams. He blinks as if slowly remembering who he is and the light fades. He slips his glasses off and wipes his eyes. - no...

[CP] - Then why were your eyes glowing?

[Jeb] They were? - he glances back at Revenge- I suppose it's just my guilty conscience. And the logic of a dream...

[CP] Thumbs at the frozen figure- This a common one for you?

[Jeb] Sometimes. We all have regrets, right? 

[CP] - Eh, although you should probably wake up

[Jeb] I would love too. Thank you. - He slips out if the dream and raises his head to look at the screen in front of him- Cp... thanks...

[CP] - Oh shut up... Now what's with that data?

[Jeb] Oh this? - he looks around, not realizing Cp would even be in the same room at the moment- I've been working on a more organized interface. If you tap on the names it gives little bits of data on each entity to get a feel for them if they need to be approached. The system has always given everyone numbers anyway, but I added the health tracker. I'm trying to figure out a way to pull someone out of harms way if it looks like they might die. After that scare with the terrain generator; it's been on my mind.

[CP] - The terrain generator?

[Aether] Wiggles around a little and eats a few more skittles-Dr., 12:40 PM[Jeb] Yeah you yelled at me about it. We did reset the seed generators to favor plains/forests so there's a stronger chance of Brines spawning.

[CP]- Oh right, that...

[Aether] - Daddy more cheese?

[CP] - Not on me, you gotta talk to Uncle TLOT about that

[Jeb] Gives the child a soft smile - Hello Aether. Hey, actually... who's Prince anyway? It looks like the NOTCH assigned to you is ancient by MC terms.

[CP] - One of the ones on the server, his connection with his original brine was broken when his... Core in a sense was shattered. So Notch got him reasigned to Aether so we wouldn't get a random new NOTCH

[Jeb] I saw Markus signed off on it. I was more inquiring if he was acceptable as a counterpart because of age. The first gen NOTCHs can be shaky in the code sometimes.

[CP] Shrugs a little- Mix vouched for him being a good NOTCH

[Aether] Little yawn-

[Jeb] Okay, just checking. So... Just felt like showing off your six pack today?

[CP] - Nope, more like Lie insisted that I wash the blood off

[Jeb] Whoah... Okay. I think I don't want to know...

[CP] - Technically it helps you guys?

[Jeb] Still....

[Drona] Rushes down the hall and nearly bowls Steve over- blood... In the bathroom!!!

[Steve] What??? Oof!

[Lie] Long sigh...

[Drona] Wait...- she immediately dials it down. - Cp is here isn't he? It did look like it might have been blue fabric pre- staining.

[Lie] - Yes my husband is here... I'll go take care of it

[Drona] Nods- please and thank you! Sorry Steve. 

[Steve] It's okay.

[Lie] Heads for the bathroom and see's the mess her husband left and sighs again. She takes his shirt and puts it in her inventory before working on cleaning up the blood the best she can-

[TLOT] Taps on the doorframe- would you like some help?

[Lie] - Yes please, it would be much appreciated

[TLOT] Hovers a hand over the bloody tile and tries to focus his powers in a helpful way-

[Lie] - Um, TLOT? What are you doing?- She touches his shoulder

[TLOT] Is surprised and there's a crackle as their powers passively make contact. The blood splats and drops flip into tiny pixel seeds and some slide down to the sink drain or drop to the floor with a soft sound like dry rice on tile. -

[Lie] - Uhhhh... Okay then

[TLOT] Stares at the seeds- that's not exactly what I was trying to do. I was actually trying to flip them to water, but I guess that works too? I wonder what they would grow into? If anything?

[Lie] - We could plant them on the server and find out?- She starts collecting them

[TLOT] I would like to be kept updated on that particular experiment. Flowers from blood... Esh.

[Lie] - Hopefully it's just the color and nothing else?

[TLOT] Gives her a wry smile- are you forgetting the little cluster of flower types you make that are prone to overflowing or dribbly nectars?

[Lie] Blushes- Hey now, so far those have all mostly had relations to sex! Not blood!

[TLOT] mock hurt and a wink- And I'm not sexy? Hmph.

[Lie] - You know exactly what I mean 

[TLOT] Laughs- so what's this odd little room anyway? I don't see a tub.

[Lie] - It's a bathroom. Most places, other than places people sleep, a bathroom is used for going to the bathroom and washing hands

[TLOT] Oh yeah, Dawn had one of those. The extra doors and lack of chickens threw me off.

[Lie] Laughs a little- I suppose it would. Behind each of those doors is a toilet, it's set up like this because there are so many people who work here

[TLOT] And the...? - he's pointing at a urinal

[Lie] - That's for men if they only have to pee

[TLOT] Got it. - He puts his hand on the sink and moves it immediately as it breaks the small beam and the water sputters out- !!!

[Lie] Shrieks rather loudly as she gets wet- TLOT! SHIT!

[TLOT] Whoah! Sorry Lie! What happened? Why did it suddenly come on???

[Lie] - Because it's motion activated!

[TLOT] Oh! - He leans over to examine it- it's like that... It's s thing Doc has in an upper floor of the castle. Block with a red dot in the middle? The name is escaping me... Detector maybe?

[Lie] - Yeah, you interrupt the beam and it triggers the response to turn on the water

[TLOT] pokes at it, turning the water on and off. He cups his hands and takes a drink from them. A few drops that fall from his fingers look like tiny cubes as they fall and tumble into the sink. - Ahh.

[Lie] - You interact so oddly with the real world TLOT... None of the rest of us cause things to become pixilated out here...

[TLOT] Looks where she's looking and sees a pair of water cubes just before they splatter and trickle down the drain. - I'm not doing it on purpose. Maybe it's my anxiety about being out here? Trying to make things more like what I'm used too?

[Lie] - Maybe... But it's okay... We'll be here for you

[TLOT] I appreciate that Lie, you're a good friend. As far as the pixels...? You never know what might be useful later.

[Lie] - Perhaps, but remember, we do have to keep a low profile outside of a few certain areas out here

[TLOT] I know, I know. I'm trying.

[Lie] - And that's good. But I think we may have caused enough mischief out here for now. Shall we round up the others and head home?

[TLOT] I think that's a good idea, lead on Lie.


	463. No Cannibals Allowed, Little Trades

[EJ] Is at one of the tables in his operating room poking at a gray mass in front of him with his scalpels. He's gotten a little better about eating, but it still takes some work-

[Starr] Decides to visit him and peeps into the room without making a sound, not wanting to startle him. 

[EJ] Runs the scalpel along a length in front of him, opening the object in front of him as he studies the inside. He's mostly muttering to himself- How did it work?

[Starr] Drifts through his tools and table off to one side to see a little better.

[EJ] Spots her- Do you need something Starr?- Before him are his old organs, he's examining them rather closely

[Starr] I didn't want to disturb you, I was just wondering what you were cutting into. It looks like a haggis. 

[EJ] - Nope, their my old organs

[Starr] Yikes, do they look like that because they weren't stored properly? I mean, I'm not a medical student, but that looks like it's been freezer burnt.

[EJ] - No, this is what they looked like when they were inside me

[Starr] Oh dear... - she leans over a little to look into the slit he cut- 

-The organs are gray from decay and a bit slimy at this point-

[EJ] - When these were still inside of me I could eat organs raw, now I can't even eat organs...

[Starr] But that doesn't look heathy at all... And you were cursed at the time too, right? Death pulled something out of your eyes? 

[EJ] - Yeah, he did... These got replaced when Insanity was removed however... She was the only thing allowing me to still function and live with organs like this

[Starr] I don't know if that's counted as living... - you can see the wheels turning- so... Dead organs.. Eating human parts compulsively... You were a ghoul! And Death kinda, brought you back to life? Sorta?

[EJ] - I don't think I was a ghoul- He cuts off a small piece and places it on a glass side to observe under a microscope. He's avoiding looking at Starr

[Starr] Just thinking aloud. Those organs certainly look like they could have been pulled out of a zombie. 

[EJ] Is looking at the piece closely- By all rights these shouldn't have worked! Why can't I figure this out!

[Starr] waves her hands to try and make him laugh - It's... MAGICK!!!

[EJ] Scowls beneath his mask- That's not funny. I just... If I can get back to this... Then I could eat organs again. 

[Starr] But.... Why? Normal food tastes so good. I missed it so much being a wispy ghost. 

[EJ] - I just... I'm desperate... I've tried eating normal food and my body still wants to reject it... It... It was so much simpler when I only needed to eat organs...

[Starr] But simpler isn't better. And... I'd like to cook for you more often. It's more fun to make things if you have someone to share them with.

[EJ] - I'm sure the others will appreciate your cooking- His ears twitch a little as he hears somebody approaching his door

[Starr] Touches his hand gently- please don't obsess over this. 

[EJ] - I'll be fine... I just, have to figure it out. There has to be a medical way, I just... Haven't found the right medical book?- He no longer sounds so sure if himself, but a knocking on his door interrupts his thoughts

[Slender] - Eyeless

[EJ] Goes into his main room- Sir?

[Slender] Teleports into the room- I have a assignment for you

[EJ] - About time...

[Starr] Stands to attention respectfully and listens intently.

[Slender] - There's an individual who is becoming a little... Too interested in the forest disappearances in this area. They never step foot far enough in however. I need you to take care of them

[EJ] - I understand. I'll leave immediately

[Slender] - Take Miss Starr with you as well, she could use the experience

[EJ] - Err, what?

[Starr] Ooo! I get to haunt someone? 

[Slender] - You will follow EJ's lead. You have not hunted in a forest before, it will be a good learning experience for you

[Starr] Thank you sir- she seems a little excited since she's been spending a lot of time inside lately.

[EJ] Huff's a little but does grab his scalpels- Let's go

[Starr] Just kind of fluffs her hair and makes a show of adjusting her clothing like she's going to meet someone- ready!

[EJ] Heads for the front door and out into the forest. It's an overcast day and there's a slight drizzle as they enter the dead zone-

[Starr] Wraps her long scarf a bit tighter around her neck and face before walking close to EJ. - Are you cold? 

[EJ] - No? Why? Are you?

[Starr] I'm a ghost. I'm always a little cold. Manifesting In a semi- or solid way seems to wick the heat out of the air around me. 

[EJ] - That's how you feel to others, I'm asking if you feel cold yourself

[Starr] A bit, but if you stay near me; I should be fine~

[EJ] Groans a little and there's a bit of shuffling before he tosses his sweater at Starr- Just put this on- He's wearing a gray tank underneath that's tucked into his pantsDr., 10:46 AM[Starr] Sees how thin and gray he is underneath and drapes it over his shoulder. - Don't be silly. You know that was not what I meant. - She folds her arms in annoyance. 10:48 AM[EJ] - You said you were cold- His ears twitch a little as he catches a bit of noise distantly- Come on, we got a human to hunt. Besides, you'll be more hidden wearing my sweater

[Starr] EJ... She pats the garment on his shoulder so he'll look at her and then she vanishes entirely. Her voice is quiet and comes from somewhere behind him- Forgetful, aren't you? 

[EJ] He hesitated at the glimpse he got of her but grumbles before taking his sweater and tying it around his waist- Let's just go already. This dude is outside the dead zone

[Starr] Brushes his hand with an invisible and icy touch- lead on.

[EJ] Shifts into a hunting mode as they leave the dead zone. He becomes silent as he sleeps through the foliage. Sniffing the air, he takes off in a direction. He can smell that there is only a few humans in the area. As they approach the first human, EJ can smell blood on them, like maybe they had scraped a hand or knee within the last hour. Already EJ had begun salivating as he watches, making certain this is the right person-

[Starr] Senses the change in EJs demeanor as he hunts. She can feel the warm heartbeat of their target, sensing the flavorful meal of energy for any ghost ambitious enough to take it. She channels the extra energy Slender had been giving her and surges forward at the victim like a gale of freezing wind. Throwing him backwards through the air against a tree with a wet snap of bone and the smallest exhalation of a scream as the air is driven from the mans lungs by the impact. His face suddenly turns purple as black bruises appear on both sides of his neck and Starr keeps squeezing until the figure is limp and thoroughly dead.

[EJ] Moves closer. He can still smell the warm blood and a scalpel flips into his hand. He crouched before the figure. He lifts the shirt up and quickly make a cut. With a well practiced ease he slips his hand inside of the body, looking for the bright red jewel inside. He feels the kidney beneath his fingers and rips it out. His other hand goes to lift his mask out of both instinct and habit as the other brings the warm and bloody organ to his mouth-

[Starr] Basically takes it out of his hand -Stop that!!! Gah... This feels awful! Ugh.

[EJ] Growls at Starr- Give it back

[Starr] No. You're getting distracted too. This is an assassination mission, not lunch! - you can kind of see her hand as the blood coats it.

[EJ] Lunges for her hand, his mask still lifted a little and his teeth barred-

[Starr] Throws the kidney straight up and it gets stuck in the high branches of a tree. She just lets EJ jump on her and they both fall down.

[EJ] Bites at Starr's hand, his sharp teeth digging in, still smelling the fresh blood there-

[Starr] Oww!!! - She gives him a vicious slap on the side of his head to make his ears ring- 

[EJ] Stumbles back and shakes his head a little, his mask sliding back down into place- Bitch!

[Starr] Is nursing her hand- you're the one that bit me!

[EJ] Licks the blood away from his lips- Where is it... Smells so good...

[Starr] Shades back into view, her hand is bleeding and ringed with bite marks. -Stupid asshole... This has to be why Slender sent me. I don't need help killing people. He just doesn't want you sick as a dog from eating them!

[EJ] Freezes up as he sees Starr, his eyes drawn to the bite mark on her hand before he looks away, trying to see where the kidney ended up-

[Starr] Do I need to take you home and do this myself EJ?

[EJ] Quietly- Just check the dudes ID... I'll take care of your hand when we get home...

[Starr] Keeps an eye on him as she pats the remains for a wallet and opens it. She flips him the ID like a playing card and then pulls a small wad of bills out of his wallet. - this might be good bait for the others...

[EJ] - Money is money, come on, let's go- He turns on his heel and starts heading into the woods

[Starr] little sigh of relief that he's distracted again and follows- 

[EJ] Is silent as they return to the dead zone and he takes off his mask- Look... I... I'm sorry for biting you...

[Starr] Looks down at her torn up hand, she's leaving the smallest trail of blood drops- I'm still mad. But I understand that you have a problem. We'll work on it together.

[EJ] - For your own safety I'd say you should probably stay away

[Starr] Lets out a little laugh- what are you going to do EJ? Accidentally kill me? Next time you try that shit I'm going to deck you instead of slapping you. Don't warn me off like I'm some fainting violet.

[EJ] - It would be different if I were in control... But that... Starr I wasn't in control... That was... That was pure instinct back there

[Starr] Then working on your self-control will be a top priority. You may be a murderer, but you're not a rabid animal.

[EJ] Scoffs- I'm sure there are plenty who would disagree with you on that

[Starr] Fuck them. Who cares what they think? Maybe I'll just make you MY project. Just to prove the haters wrong. . 

[EJ] - Yeah, that'll be entertaining

[Starr] Suddenly vanishes and picks up EJ from behind so his feet are dangling. She whispers in his ear- Don't worry, it'll be fun~

[EJ] Tenses- Put me down! This is not necessary!

[Starr] Decides to just walk with him in her hands for a bit- so?

[EJ] - So what!?- He struggles a little bit, he can see her cold mass with his thermal vision

[Starr] I mean, so what if it's not necessary? - She gives him a little squeeze.

[EJ] - Just stop it. I am what I am- He can feel the edge of the dead zone approaching

[Starr] Giggles- Okay Popeye. - She sets him down and the tail of her scarf seems to slide against his neck like a curious snake as she disengages. He can still feel where the soft texture of her sweater was pressed against his shoulders as well.

[EJ] - Come on, let's take care of your hand- He moves through the trees still he reaches to manor, heading up the stairs to the front door

[Starr] Floats through it and opens it for him from the other side.

[EJ] Would be rolling his eyes if he could-

[Offender] Is lounging on the upstairs banister- Hey, you're back

[Starr] Yep. I killed the snoop. And EJ did NOT eat any of the body.

[Offender] - That's surprising...

[EJ] - Shut up- He starts heading for his room- You coming Starr?

[Offender] - Oooo, you need any condoms~

[Starr] Gives her best innocent smile- Yes, and I don't need any condoms. I got bit by a wild animal. I just need a bandage.

[EJ] Small glare-

[Offender] - I can easily take care of that for you

[EJ] - Don't

[Starr] Is standing relatively close to Offender and gives him an unsure look - Um. No offense but, you don't exactly look like a medic, and I am familiar with your preferred food.

[Offender] - And EJ is familiar with why I am a good medic

[EJ] - His saliva can heal just about anything

[Starr] That's handy. A little gross, but normal saliva does have some sterilizing effects that boost healing. It's why critters lick their wounds when they get hurt. - She's gesturing a little and a few more drops of blood hit the steps- darn it. I'll get a rag and clean it once were done. I probably need stitches...

[Offender] Uses a tendril to pull Starr closer- Nonsense- He takes her hand and fully inserts it into his mouth

[Starr] Agggh! Ew! -She reflectively grabs his tongue-

[Offender] - Kinky

[Starr] Okay! Okay! - she lets go of his huge tongue and pulls her hand out of his mouth. - I just wanted you to stop wiggling it! Ehhh... Thank you. That was insanely weird and now I kinda want a bath.

[EJ] - That feelings normal!- He heads for his room

[Offender] Purrs some- You know, I have a very large tub you could share with me~

[Starr] I think I'd prefer to just rest and be semi-solid for a bit, thanks

[Offender] - Your loss- He teleports away leaving a couple of rose petals behind

[Starr] Makes a point to avoid the petals and goes to her own room for a long bath, alone.

[Grinny] Is curled up on top of Smile in a nice sunny spot outside of Alexsezia's house-

[Alexsezia] Comes outside with a fishing pole and checks the position of the sun before looking around and up the path- hmm

[Grinny] His ear flicks a little as he hears the door and lifts his head to watch warily-

[Smile] Looks as well, his tail starting to wag-

[Alexsezia] How are my little troublemakers? You guys look so cute when you do that.

[Smile] Jumps up excitedly- Good! Good!

[Grinny] Yowls as he's dislodged into the sand- Idiot mutt

[Alexsezia] Moves the rod to another slot and gives Smile a bunch of head and chin scratches.

[Smile] So much happy tail wagging- Where going!? We go to!?

[Alexsezia] Actually I was just going to fish for a bit, I'm expecting a visitor soon.

[Grinny] - Can I puke on the visitor?

[Smile] - Who!? Who!?

[Alexsezia] Grinny please... You'll see.

[Grinny] Sulks but does start to clean himself a little-

[Smile] Stretches and goes to sniff some things-

[Alexsezia] Tosses her line in the water and settles in a grassy spot by the shore.

[Grinny] Watches the line, wondering what he could potentially steal-

[Alexsezia] Hears the bobber plunk and pulls up a salmon that flops on the sand a bit.

-There's a dark shadow moving farther out in the water-

[Smile] Trots over to sniff at the fish-

[Alexsezia] Picks up the fish- do you actually want a raw fish Smile? 

[Steffan] Is coming down the hill with Enderbro. -Look, I do like it when you draw. Just not on the walls!

[Smile] Eagerly chomps down on the fish- Food!

[Alexsezia] Just lets him have it- All right then... - She looks up- Hey! There you are. 

[Enderbro] Where? - looks around- 

[Steffan] quietly- she means us...

[Grinny] Hisses at the visitors-

[Steffan] Slows at the sight of the giant dog with his human like teeth- uuumm. 

[Enderbro] Alexsezia!!!! Someone shaved one of your cats?!

[Grinny] - Fuck off!

[Smile] His tail wags hard as he approaches Steffan to sniff him-

[Alexsezia] He's not shaved bro. Be nice anyway. They can both talk and understand common. 

[Steffan] Sweats a little- Hi there.... Good doggie? 

[Enderbro] It's a talking cat?? That's so cool. Way more awesome then being fuzzy!

[Smile] - Hi!

[Grinny] Growls- Why are these imbeciles here?

[Steffan] Pats his pockets a bit urgently and produces a steak before holding it out gingerly - treat? 

[Enderbro] We came to trade stuff!

[Alexsezia] and it's much appreciated, I know you guys are busy.

[Smile] So much tail wagging and eagerly takes the treat-

[Grinny] Annoyed noise-

-The shadow in the water gets closer-

[Alexsezia] You're lucky I kept a sample of the stuff anyway, it reeks. 

[Steffan] Tries a little ear scratch on Smile- Thats good. I like dogs.

[Enderbro] Cats are way cooler. And we brought sparklies too- he produces a handful of redstone dust. 

[Steffan] I got you more fish too. I just didn't want bro carrying them. 

[Alexsezia] Heading for the house- I'll get the other stuff, just wait a tick.

[Grinny] Slinks over to Smile, hoping to get comfy on the dogs back again-

[Aqua] Suddenly rises up out of the water, he's grown again and he's not only gotten larger, but much longer again. He trills at the familiar figures on the shore-

[Steffan] Small scream- 

[Enderbro] WHOAH!!! 

[Alexsezia] Aqua! I was wondering where you'd gotten too. Did you have a squabble with Basil?

[Aqua] As parts of his body rise and fall with the waves, there are hints of injuries aalong his body-

[Grinny] - I swear if that thing gets me wet...

[Smile] Goes charging right for Aqua-

[Steffan] Bodily shoves the ogling Enderman back so he won't get wet. 

[Alexsezia] You have been fighting, haven't you?

[Aqua] Slight head duck and backs away from the charging dog-

[Grinny] Rolls his eyes and goes to look for a sunny spot to clean himself in-

[Alexsezia] You wait here, I'll be right back. 

[Enderbro] THATS LIKE THE BIGGEST DRAGON EVER!!!

[Smile] Starts going into the water-

[Aqua] Backs away from Smile-

[Grinny] - Can you shut the idiot up?

[Alexsezia] Comes back with a splash potion in each hand- Give him some space Smile! He's shy.

[Smile] Looks back at Alexsezia-

[Aqua] Is watching the Alex carefully-

[Alexsezia] Aqua? I have healing potions, do you want them? It'll help those cuts close up.

[Enderbro] HE'S GOT LITTLE FRILLY FLIPPERS, I LOVE IT!

[Steffan] Wrapped around Bro's ankles- He's also wet and will burn your skin you flaming idiot!

[Aqua] Moves closer, only able to go as shallow as three blocks deep-

[Alexsezia] Lobs the bottles overhand so they splash on the dragons head and the biggest part of their back that's above the water.

[Aqua] Shivers at the new feeling, causing ripples on the water-

[Grinny] - Can it leave now?

[Alexsezia] "It" Is named Aqua, and they're always welcome here.

[Aqua] Trills-

[Grinny] - Whatever

[Alexsezia] There we go. - She turns to Steffan- I know you said you want this but you might be sorry. - He holds out a tiny box and as she moves it, the faintest whiff of the Steelton gold cheese wafts from it. 

[Enderbro] Stops struggling and makes a face- Did somebody fart???

[Steffan] Eye twitch- I still can't believe people actually eat that.

[Grinny] Can very easily smell it and hurriedly backs away starting to vomit-

[Smile] Whines and tucks his tail in close-

[Steffan] Untangles himself from Enderbro and takes the box to put it in his inventory. Making the smell vanish. - Here, take the fish. If nothing it smells better. - He hands her the stacks. 

[Alexsezia] Perfect. - She passes him another small trunk that's not stinky and watches as he retrieves the redstone dust from the Enderman and gives it to her as well.

[Smile] Cautiously approaches- What in box?

[Alexsezia] Some regular cheese, cheeries, sugar cookies for bro. Plus a little something for the hopeful suitor...

[Steffan] Pulls out a rather nice emerald pendant with diamond chips on the sides- Oooooh. 

[Alexsezia] I got help breaking the gems. I hope she likes it. 

[Steffan] Turns bright pink and stammers- 

[Enderbro] Yay for both cookies and sparklies! Steve needs the help.

[Steffan] HEY.

[Grinny] - Love is pointless- Finally hurls

[Steffan] Totally ignores him. He's thinking about Six.

[Enderbro] No way! Love is awesome! Don't be a grumpy cat. 

[Alexsezia] I prefer friendship myself, but that's just me.

[Grinny] Huffs-

[Aqua] Sinks lower into the water-

[Steffan] Anyway! Thanks for this. I'm going to get this cheese home before it eats a hole in my inventory. 

[Alexsezia] Little laugh. - Okay. Good luck with the wooing. 

[Steffan] Sputters and grabs Bro to drag him along. - BYE. 

[Alexsezia] Watches them go with a grin. - Dudes. Pfft. - She turns to Aqua. - You on the other hand, should stick close to my place. I'll have a word with Doc and see if we can't do something about Basil. I can't think of anything else big enough to pick a fight with you.

[Aqua] Blows bubbles under the water-


	464. Eset Revived, Izzy By Night, Wolves

[Doc] Is chatting pleasantly to Izzy over the apparently dead body resting on the labs largest table. The stone still has the faintest healing glow from the magick flowers Xe infused the surface with. - what a mess, that's what I get for doing everything the hardest and most through way, right? - Xe gestures vaguely with bloody fingers- I just really don't want to screw this one up, you know?

[Izzy] Toddles around a little, carrying a sippy cup with her- No

[Doc] No we don't. - nods- this is precise work. - they're threading some wires and hooking up organs. - And our friend will be here soon with the most important part. You remember Zly right? You haven't seen him in a while.

[Izzy] Rather firmly puts her sippy cup on the table next to the body and looks at Doc with an expectant expression- Good?

[Zly Wilk] - comes the castle in with Lazur and Camarin trailing, they hey head toward the lab - Doc? You down there?

[Doc] Smiles at the child.- I'd say so, on both counts. It is apple juice after all. I'd also hug you, but my hands are messy. - And then a bit louder- I'm down here!

[Zly Wilk] Ah, looks like you've been busy.

[Camarin] - was walking behing Zly and stops short at the sight of the body. -

[Lazur] oop! - stops short to avoid running them both over

[Doc] Very much so. I have no idea how damaged your friend might be, so I want a really robust frame to fix him too.

[Izzy] Knocks her cup over- Uh oh

[Zly Wilk] Well, considering what we recovered, it certainly can't hurt. 

[Camarin] - goes pale and turns for the door -

[Doc] oh Izzy.- the sippy cup only loses a few pixels of liquid and they pick it up to clean it off before noticing the panicked entity- Camarin? Oh! You're not used to my methods. I promise I didn't kill anyone to get this!

[Lazur] - points Camarin to the nearest restroom -

[Camarin] - the sounds of throwing up are heard down the hall, she returns shortly wiping her mouth - I didn't think you did... just not used to -gestures to the gore- that. 

[Lazur] Where she comes from if you get a cut, glowing stuff oozes out. 

[Zly Wilk] We thought it best if we were all on hand when he wakes up... might help if there were familiar faces.

[Izzy] Giggles a little and toddles towards Zly and the others-

[Doc] I'm sorry, I don't think about it when I'm fixing someone. It's just a means to an end. There's some milk in the trunk under the steps next to you. It's for poison effects here and would probably settle your stomach.

[Camarin] Thanks. - goes to dig in the trunk-

[Zly Wilk] -Scoops up Izzy and spins her around - Well someone is getting big!

[Izzy] Laughs- Again!

[Zly Wilk] -swings her around again, making motor noises-

[Izzy] Laughs very happily-

[Doc] Gets back to work- so what do you think of our little server Camarin? It's a bit short on neon, but I hope you're settling in well enough?

[Camarin] -finishes the milk and puts the bucket back in the trunk and straightens up - Well, the squits are a bit hard to get used to... - she pushes her breasts up a little with her hands for emphasis- and those aren't the weirdest things I've come across here. Not to sound ungrateful, mind you. And why the hell do you have a dead body on a slab? Just have some corpses laying around just in case someone brings you a head in a jar?

[Doc] Laughs- yeah, they can be annoying. That's why I don't wear them all the time. Too much pressure on my back. And this...?  
When players log in this is one of the two default skins, it's just a blank Steve- Xe knocks on the head and it sounds vaguely like a coconut. - it's okay, nobodies home. To be fair I do keep spare organs around to copy from though.

[Izzy] - Down

[Camarin] - swears a little under her breath with a slight smile - Well! I mean, I guess it never hurts to have an extra spleen around. 

[Zly Wilk] -sets Izzy down gently- I suppose we should get to work? 3:32 PM[Izzy] Attempts the running and falls-Dr., 3:37 PM[Doc] Forgets and picks up Izzy- are you okay? Ah dammit! Your mom is gonna have a cow I got blood all over your dress. -at Camarin- I end up needing spare hearts more often then anything else.

[Izzy] Shrieks and kicks her legs a little-

[Camarin] -shakes her head and laughs- as one does. Just when I was getting the hand of one new world... ah well. what was that IRL expression, Zly… 'when in Rome?'

[Zly Wilk] -nods curtly- right. it's a learning curve for sure.

[Lazur] So.... No offense to Eset.... but it's kind of creeping me out to keep this in my inventory. - she takes the containment tube out of her inventory. it's a large white capsule with a green light glowing on the lid and sets it on the table near the body -

[Doc] Avatars here start with ten, but there are ways to add a few more. I'm all about improving things - they grab a small heart from the cluster in the body and hold it up like a tiny Valentine, they're super easy to work with. Ah, and here's the man of the hour.

[Izzy] Reaches for the shiny-

[Doc] Really Izzy? I think Eset will need that more then you do.

[Izzy] - No

[Doc] Eyebrow at the small child.- Now you're just being weird.

[Zly Wilk] -laughs- all kids are wierd in their own way. that's what makes them special. So...Before you wake him up, we're going to... um... get changed. Camarin has been able to help us unlock a lot more of our memories. We didn't exactly look like this last time he saw us.

[Izzy] Squirms in an attempt to get to the containment tube- Uh... Uh...

[Doc] Yeah... I'm raising her so I guess it's to be expected... How about this... -they get in the creative menu and pull out a zombie head/mask- it's green and you can even put it on and scare people, will that do?

[Izzy] - No!

[Doc] -sigh- they put the head aside- what would you even do with a severed head in a tube?

-Zly and Lazur double tap their icons and in a flash of light are wearing different skins. their facial features are similar, but there is a distinct difference in their appearance. Both are wearing older Encom bodysuits trimmed in light blue energy. Lazur's hair is now longer and a deep blood red. Her eyes are more vibrant blue, Zly has brown hair and both eyes are golden and somehow less kind. Both their eyes have lost their glow. -

[Doc] That does look more in keeping with your home server, but also a bit less comfortable then your usual attire. Heh.

[Izzy] Is startled and starts to cry a little-

[Doc] Maybe ease up on the glaring though- they juggle Izzy- no need to cry sweetheart

[Lazur] oops. I never thought about how that would look to a child. 

[Zly Wilk] Sorry... I guess it used to be my default look. - he long presses on his icon and concentrates, the different player skin drops away from his face - See, Kiddo? Just a costume.

[Izzy] Still sniffling a little and hides her face against Doc-

[Doc] chuckles - A newly healed case of resting bitch face. Shhhh, it's okay. - they give her a tiny kiss on the forehead. 

[Zly Wilk] -sighs- Oh well.... - he lets the icon go and resumes his old look again - 

[Doc] Somehow I think your friend will freak out either way.

[Lazur] Probably, but we do what we can.

[Izzy] Snuggles Doc-

[Doc] shhh is that better Izzy?

[Izzy] Rubs her eyes a little-

[Zly Wilk] Do you think it's safe having the kid here for this, Doc? I wouldn't do anything to endanger any of us, but he did die violently and is going to be waking up with a stranger working on him.

[Doc] Smiles in a slightly devious way- he won't wake up until I say so, it should be okay. Besides its my turn to watch her. Deerheart was exhausted and basically flopped on our bed. - They set Izzy on a clear part of the table- there you go. You just watch mada. It's gonna be neat. - they reach for the cylinder and slide it closer. 

[Izzy] Immediately turns and crawls towards the canister, not caring if she crawls over the prone body-

[Lazur] There's a button on the top, Doc. just hit it and it'll pop open.

[Doc] Groans and moves her- you can see just fine from here, just watch me- they hold up a hand and gather a bit of sparkly statick around their fingers.

[Izzy] Little gasp-

[Camarin] - hugs herself and moves closer to see -

[Doc] Xe draws hir fingers across the bodies neck and melts a line as clean as a laser, severing the head. Xe picks it up to show that it's basically an empty box like the zombie head and puts it aside- what do you think of that Izzy? - the stump underneath has a nubbin of spine and a small tangle of wires

[Izzy] - Uh oh

[Doc] Laughs- it's okay, I'm going to make it better then new. - Xe pops open the canister.

[Izzy] Small excited noise-

-the lid to the canister pops open with a small beep and a hiss as vapor escapes. the top and side walls slowly dissolve to reveal the head sitting suspended in a weak energy field over the base of the canister. Eset's head sits slack jawed with light green skin and unruly black hair sticking up in random spikes.

[Zly Wilk] -He finds himself tensing slightly as the canister opens, he forces himself to relax

[Doc] Interesting... - they tip the head sideways and am start twisting the closest piece of spine into something that will click with the knobby bit of matching bone on the headless body.

[Camarin] - looks on fascinated, her squeamishness forgotten. -

[Izzy] - Mada! No?

[Lazur] - puts a hand on Zly's shoulder - It'll be ok, partner.

[Doc] It's okay Izzy. I know what I'm doing. - They click the bit of spine together and melt the connection a little before threading the bits of wire into the raw underside of the neck- Almost done.

[Zly Wilk] - whispers to Lazur- I just hope he can forgive me for failing him.

[Izzy] Little claps-

[Doc] Pulls out some spider thread and a needle and starts connecting the muscle and skin with dark stitches. - and they will fade with time. As he gets integrated with the new flesh, the rest will begin to match his head too. Thank you Izzy.

[Camarin] Amazing.

[Doc] Blushes a bit- hehe -

[Lazur] we might want to give him different clothes eventually. With that green skin and the steve outfit, he could pass for a in game zombie... which is kind of ironic considering.

[Izzy] Tries crawling towards Doc again-

[Doc] I'm always up for a bit of sewing. Oh no, I need you clear for the next bit Izzy. - Xe picks her up and sets her down on a wool block- just to be grounded and safe- Xe rubs hir hands together like defib paddles and the electricity washes over hir in crackling waves of light-

[Izzy] Tries getting down-

[Zly Wilk] -shades his eyes a bit-

[Camarin] - moves over and gently keeps Izzy on the wool. - sit still, wee one. Got to keep you safe. Your Mada is going to put on some fireworks I think.5:11 PM[Izzy] - Fire?Dr., 5:12 PM[Doc] Phases hir hands into the chest and through the ribs at the top and bottom of Eset's heart cluster before juicing him with a lot of voltage and pulling back. 

\- the hearts start to beat in random patterns and then fall into a steady cascade. Eset draws a shaky first breath- 

-/ player Eset has joined the server /-

[Eset] - Inhales deeply and gasps. His dark eyes fly wide open and he sits bolt upright - KIDNEYS!!!!… I've got new kidneys... I don't like the color. 

[Camarin ] Don't worry, we've got an assortment from what i hear.

[Deer] Irritated twitch and starts heading for the lab-

[Eset] -looks around wildly- Camarin? Kas? Safyre? I... what happened? BOSE!.. Did we... did we win?

[Zly Wilk] It's ok, pal. Just relax....

[Lazur] - moves to his other side and places a hand on his arm - A lot has happened. But we're safe. What do you remember?

[Eset] I remember.... - his face screws up in confusion and sadness - I remember fighting BOSE. the server was lost, we were at the principal office, surrounded..... 

[Doc] Everyone's a critic, I mean I can change the color of the kidneys... it might glitch you, but...? If it's that big of an issue... And I promise you BOSE has been thoroughly blasted to oblivion.

[Deer] Calls down the stairs- Love? We have someone new?

[Eset] -whips his head around- Like I could trust the word of a glitch! 

[Zly Wilk] Eset.....

[Eset] SHUT. UP. My name is not ESET. Any more than yours was Kas, or hers was Safyre. Those were the idiotic aliases you made us take on before we went on HER server. I also remember you three fuckers betrayed me, set me up to get stabbed in the back. Well now i guess it makes sense how you survived. Now.... perish.

\- His eyes roll back in his head and a sound fills the air, it sounds like an old modem screech and it permiates the air and deep inside everyone's mind, preventing most rational thought. 

The sound forces you to remember your most guilt ridden transgressions and feel any pain you inflicted on another until it becomes too much. -

[Zly Wilk] - clenches his head in his hands and suddenly unleashes a blast of energy from them, vaporizing his head in a pink mist that sprays the room. -/player Zly Wilk killed by player Zly Wilk /-

[Doc] Hisses in pain and hir shaking fingers type out the kill command. Xe just falls over and vanishes 

-/ InfamousDoctorF fell out of the world /- 

[TLOT] Comes stomping up the steps half dressed and mad as all hell- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON UP HERE?

[Lazur] - tries to resist but before she can stop herself, her blade is in her hand and she runs herself through - player Lazur killed by player Lazur /-

[Camarin] - also uses a kill command and vanishes -/ player Camarin killed by player Camarin /-

[Izzy] Starts crying at all the loud noises and sudden deaths-

[Deer] Tenses- Stop that!- She rushes down

[TLOT] Muscles up and shoves Eset hard off the table-

[Eset] - hits the wall and slumps to the floor before floating off the stone, head cocked at an angle, looking very much like a hanging body. - I said.... PERISH! -The modem screech intensifies like shards of glass being shoved into TLOTs brain.

[TLOT] Squints at him angrily and shoves right back mentally while yelling- Apparently you don't understand what a Herobrine is!

[Deer] Stumbles under the assault-

[Izzy] Cries harder-

[Eset] -reels back from the force of TLOTs attack- Oh, I know....I'll cut out those shining eyes of yours and add them to the rest of my collection.... or... - he grins wickedly - have your mate do it for me...

[TLOT] Says nothing, but he's silently tearing at Eset's mind, he's decided to convince the upstart entity that he is in fact, a sheep. He pulls on not just the surrounding seed, but his home seed within the cage as well.

[Doc] Is stomping back down the steps with bits of wool stuffed in hir ears and a bow in hand.

[Eset] - was reaching out for Steve, trying to convince him that only the eyes of a certian Herobrine would absolve him of the murder of the ender dragon when realizes what TLOT is doing. Part of his subconscious retreats protectively leaving the rest of his mind vulnerable - Baah?!

[TLOT] Dark little laugh- He shoves even harder, bringing his weight glitch to bear as well. - You won't touch him. 

[Doc] Draws the bow tight.

[Eset] -struggles under the weight, bleating pathetically-

[Doc] Lets loose with a full force arrow that hits him right in one eye. -

[Deer] Is crouched at the bottom of the stairs, holding her head- Doc... Izzy...

[Eset] -/player Eset killed by player InfamousDoctorF /-

[Lazur] - Runs into the lab followed by Zly and Camarin -

[Izzy] Still crying really hard-

[Doc] Asshole. - Xe goes down to comfort Deerheart and Izzy. 

[TLOT] Closes his eyes for a moment to center himself- Can we please stop bringing utter cockwaffles back to life? 

[Steve] Peeking up the stairs with tears in his eyes- is it safe?

[Izzy] - Ma! Ma!

[Deer] - Oh Izzy, it's okay... We're here...

[Doc] Cradles them both - 

[TLOT] Is already stomping up the steps, shirtless, shoeless, but still cloaked and helmed and ready to tear Eset a new one at the spawn-

[CP] In chat- The fuck is going on?

[Doc] chat- I healed someone who turned out to be a total shithead.

[CP] - Do I get to murder them?

[Camarin] -at Zly- WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?? I knew he could be a dick but you never said he could do that!!

[Zly Wilk]- frustrated- I didn't know either!!

[Doc] chat- he made me kill myself and Izzy cry; go nuts. You might have to hurry if you don't want TLOT to beat you to it though.

[Lazur] and why the hell did he think we betrayed him? 

[Zly Wilk] -waves his hands around exasperated- fuck if i know!

[CP] Teleports to spawn, searching for the newcomer-

[TLOT] Slams the door as he heads outside and down the hill-

[Eset] -is a very confused sheep wondering why his front hooves aren't working right. Sees the tall Herobrine then spots the one who pinned him down. - BAAAAAAH! - he takes off like a bat out of hell towards the forest. -

[CP] - A... A sheep? That's what has everyone in an uproar?

[TLOT] Chucks some random blocks at him as he runs away- He's not a sheep. He's just a nasty prick who picked a psychic fight with me.

[CP] Launches fireball at the idiot-

[TLOT] He's got some kind of mental blast that makes people kill themselves.

[Eset] -dodges the fire and projectiles as he scampers further into the woods- Blaaa!

[CP] Chases after with his sword and pick summoned- Here sheepy sheep

[TLOT] Cups his hands and yells something he never thought he'd say in a million ticks- Fuck him up Cp!

[CP] Turns to look at TLOT with a slight what the fuck look before continuing the chase-

[Camarin] - is scanning her identity disc atchives from the time she was possesed by Bose - Zly... those replicator mirrors. Bose used them to copy you both. Thats why he thinks you betrayed him.

[Zly Wilk] well shit.... we need to go get him. You stay here with Doc. Lazur and i are going to split up.

[Eset] - stops to munch some grass, his sheep brain forgetting the danger momentarily -

[Deer] - Be careful...

[Izzy] Is finally calming down a little-

[CP] Silently floats closer-

[Doc] I'm going to find out what's going on. I think this guy doesn't understand what respawn is and he's about to get several nasty surprises.

[Steve] Joins them, and sits beside Deerheart- TLOT's apparently watching Cp chase the guy, so I don't think he'll get far.

[Eset] - senses something near and the sudden rush of fear makes part of his subconscious try to wake back up. - B..bbaaahhh? Nehhhh!

[CP] Races forwards, aiming his sword at Eset's hearts-

[Eset] - manages a burst of psychic energy at CP, not enough to make the big brine turn the sword on himself but it turns slightly, sinking into the flesh but Missing the hearts - BAAAH!

[CP] Turns with his sword and instead it's his pick that ends up being driven into the hearts-

-/player Eset killed by player CPHerobrine /-[Zly Wilk] arrives at the spawn.

[Lazur] follows soon after.

[CP] Is already flying back-

[TLOT] Is waiting at the spawn, he turns as Eset appears and gives him a grin that's mad in every sense of the word. He reels back and punches Eset in the jaw with a meaty crunch that sends him flying backwards.

[Eset] -is punched, the pain further awakening his subconscious mind, he bleats pathetically through a broken jaw.-

[TLOT] Flips him off and turns to Zly - So what the nether is this idiot's problem anyway?

[CP] Arrives and stays floating above them- Oh, so he's your guys idiot

[Zly Wilk] I'm so so sorry. I had no idea he could do that. He was just a straight up "I like to cut things up with sharp knives" mercenary when we teamed up looking for the same virus.

[Lazur] Also.... remember those fun mirrors we encountered on Camarin's server? Yeah, he thinks we betrayed him and got him killed because of them apparently.

[CP] Growls a little-

[TLOT] That's just great... I say we kick him out.

[Eset] - is fully awake again but keeping his thoughts quiet. He watches the others for an opportunity to sneak off.

[CP] His eyes are trained on Eset-

[Zly Wilk] I don't blame you, but... he's my responsibility now. Despite what you saw, i know there was good in him or I'd have never asked to bring him back.

[Eset] -bleats at CP, eyes rolling like a scared, wounded animal-

[TLOT] Fiiiine. But if he even thinks about threatening Steve again I'll kick his cubes so hard he'll choke on them.

[CP] Narrows eyes at Eset but glances over at Zly and Lazur- You two sure about this?

[Eset] -vanishes absolutely silently while the rest are talking -

[Zly wilk] No.... not really. But i think we're more equipped to deal with a supernaturally powered remorseless coldblooded killer than say, the real world.

[Lazur] ......OH GODS DAMNIT HE'S GONE AGAIN! FUCK!

[CP] At TLOT- Psychic time?

[TLOT] Rolls his eyes- Well If I feel him anywhere near the castle he's going straight in the nearest lava.

[CP] - You won't find any body parts if he comes near my home

[TLOT] If he's dumb enough to get anywhere near you I think he'll deserve it.

[Zly Wilk] Ok, well he still thinks he's livestock.... but until we see the death notice, Lazur and I will look for him.

[TLOT] Shrugs - That's okay with me.

[CP] - I'm heading home then

[Zly Wilk] - shouts after them- I mean maybe call me before you go slaughtering a dumb animal that wanders too close? Ah.... nevermind.

[Izzy] It's late in the night and she's woken up and is standing in her crib. She's already called out for Doc and Deer a couple of times but got no response since they were sleeping so soundly. She bounces around a little and starts investigating her crib. After a bit, she discovers that she can get her foot over the short edge. With an air of excitement she starts pulling herself over the edge. After several attempts she manages to get far enough over to fall to the floor which surprises her a little, but that surprise is soon forgotten as she heads for her collection of stuffed animals on the ground. She plays with them for a bit, knocking them over and crawling around with them before the open doorway to Doc and Deers room is noticed. Completely forgetting about the toys she crawls through the opening into the room where her parent figures are sleeping. She starts investigating more, looking under desks and pulling a few books off of the shelves. Eventually a set of glowing eyes catches her attention-

[LH] Had been asleep between Doc and Deer but had woken as Izzy shuffled around he gives the small child a curious chirp-

[Izzy] Giggles and heads for the narrow stairway entrance which leads to Deers study-

[LH] Trots after Izzy, his eyes lighting her path a little-

[Izzy] Is slow getting down the stairs, taking them one at a time, but she does make it to the bottom and is delighted. She wanders away from the side that the Pokemon are on and is just searching. While she looks she does discover a coffee mug that at some point had rolled around the back side of the garden patch. She picks it up and waves it around a little as she toddles towards the long hallway which leads to the doors outside-

[LH] Scampers after Izzy with a curious purr-

[Izzy] Makes it just past Crim's old room when she hears a clinking noise-

[Chomplies] Come out through a wall, having been playing and chasing each other through the castle but they pause at the same of the small white child in her yellow onesie. They giggle impishly and swirl around her-

[Izzy] Giggles and starts moving as quickly as she can back towards Deers study-

[Chomplies] Lead the way blowing small raspberries to keep the child's attention- 

[LH] Runs along behind them-

[Izzy] Approaches the stairs leading back up to the bedrooms and starts crawling up them, still caring the coffee mug and it clinks against the steps as she goes. As she reaches the top she giggles a bit- 

[LH] Scampers up the steps into the vine room- 

[Izzy] Follows and looks around the vine room in the moonlight. To her it does look a bit scary in this light-

[Chomplies] Race up to the skylight where they circle and giggle with mischief-

[Izzy] Points up towards them- Chom

[LH] Runs up the railing of the stairs, keeping an eye on the hybrid Pokemon as they circle and swirl-

[Izzy] Becomes distracted again and heads for the kitchen stairs-

[LH] Notices Izzy is gone and runs back down, sniffing for her until he finds the trail-

[Chomplies] Continue to play up by the ceiling-

[Izzy] Finally gets down the stairs, passing the small window that looks into her room and she falls, breaking the handle of the mug in her hand- Uh oh

[LH] Comes closer to sniff the mess-

[Izzy] Just starts picking up the pieces before wandering around the table work the broken shards in her hands- Uh oh?

[LH] Leaps on top of a trunk and bats at the corner, he knows there's chicken inside-

[Izzy] Watches him for a bit before heading through the vines into the magma room, she's a bit surprised by the heat but she sees another set of stairs and continued on her adventure-

[LH] Follows her once more, realizing she will not be getting him food-

[Izzy] Ends up on the long staircase that leads from the bottom of the map, all the way to the top of the shrine. She gets dangerously close to the edge and reaches outwards-

[LH] Snags the back of her clothes with his claws and pulls her back a little, but it causes her to drop the mug shards onto the stairs, breaking them into smaller pieces-

[Izzy] - Uh oh! No!- She reaches down to clean up again

[LH] Takes interest in a larger piece and starts batting it around to chase it as it clatters and clinks on the quartz-

[Izzy] Works on climbing the stairs until she reaches the break room below the shrine. She starts wandering around it and pulling more books off of the shelves. She's giggling and having a blast and dropping small pieces of ceramics as she goes, just barely avoiding stepping in them-

[LH] Is a bit distressed by Izzy apparently bleeding and starts meowing.

[Six] Standing at the top floor of the map, gazing at it in complete awe of how large the world is. She approaches it to get a better view of it and gazes down to really see how long it actually is.- Wow.. -Looks over and spots the stairs- Wouldn't hurt to get a better look..

[LH] Circling Izzy- MEWanyonearoundOW?!

[Izzy] Giggles, there's small smears of pale blue on her onesie and she starts heading for the lava pool-

[LH] -That was a swear in cat- MAH!

[Six] -Hears the meowing and heads down the stairs with an expression of confusion and curiousity-

[Izzy] Only has a few shards of mug left in her hands-

[LH] Runs to Six and swats her leg lightly-

[Six] -Looks down at LH- Huh? What do you need?

[Izzy] Pauses to look at the small pops of lava before smiling and moving closer-

[LH] Runs to Izzy and snags her clothes with his claws- -MEfuckOW!!!!

[Six] What the.. -Her eyes follow LH and sees Izzy- Izzy NO! -runs over to the two-

[LH] Pulls her clothes with his teeth-

[Izzy] Falls onto her butt- Uh oh

[LH] Huffs-

[Six] How did she even get down here?! -kneels down to inspect Izzy-

[Izzy] Holds the broken cup, the cause of all the small cuts on her hands, out to Six- Uh oh?

[LH] Sashays around and swats one of the bits so it goes over the edge and clatters on the floor far below. 

[Six] She just grabs the cup from Izzy and puts it aside quickly- Oh dear you're all cut up... Can I see you hands, Izzy?

[Izzy] Shakes her head and moves to crawl away-

[Six] You aren't in trouble! -picks up Izzy to prevent her from escaping- I just want to see.

[Izzy] Thinks they are playing a game and hides her hands away-

[LH] Annoyed tail swish- mmrrrp.

[Six] Izzy let me see! -Sits down and sits Izzy on her lap-

[Izzy] - Mada? Go?

[Six] You want to go to your Mada?

[Izzy] Giggles-

[LH] Standing a bit too close to Izzy and looking between them. -Maaaaah

[Izzy] Opens her hands up-

[Six] Gently grabs Izzy's hands and inspects the cuts- Blue blood??? -looks at LH- Do you know anything about this? -she's not really expecting a reply-

[LH] Gives her a slow blink and washes one ear with a paw. 

[Izzy] Just goes to stick her fingers in her mouth-

[Six] No! -Moves her finger away from her mouth- Okay! -stands up with Izzy in her arms- Time to find some help.

[Izzy] Yawns a little-

[Six] Who's closest..? -At this point she's in mom mode- 

[Izzy] Gets a bit of her blood on Six's arm-

[Six] She doesn't really notice- Okay I think..- -quickly walks over to the stairs and goes up-

[LH] Follows curiously-

[Six] Reaches the top and takes a moment to remember where she's going. She walks over to go up the steps that lead into the hallway-

[Izzy] - Good?

[LH] Runs up the steps- 

[Six] mm.. maybe someone else could be awake -she turns around, clearly starting to get scattered. She starts walking to try and find the kitchen-

[Six] -Heads back down the stairs and follows the hall down into the kitchen-

[Izzy] Once again goes to stick fingers in her mouth-

[Six] Notices Izzy's attempt- Ah! Izzy no! -she moves her hand away from her mouth-

[LH] Yowls in annoyance- 

[Doc] Hears the cat and rolls over in bed with an annoyed groan-

[Six] Heads upstairs into the vine room- I really hope you parents know what's going on.

[Izzy] Little sleepy babble-

[Doc] Swings their legs off the bed and glances at Deerheart before getting up. They throw on a bathrobe and head for the source of the cat noise with a yawn- 

[LH] MOW!!!!!

[Six] Still holding Izzy as she stands and looks around for a moment-

[Doc] Comes up the steps in just an open bathrobe and boxers. They're male for the moment and their glitchy patch is clearly visible on their left calf-

[Izzy] - Mada

[Six] Looks over at Doc- Hey Doc we have a bit of a situation..

[Doc] Blinks- Six? Why do you have Izzy? Did you spill something blue...?

[Six] No I didn't spill anything and I found her on the floor below the top of the map. She gave me a broken cup and I think the blue may be her blood?

[Izzy] Reaches for Doc-

[Doc] Takes Izzy- Oh... OH! Geeze Izzy? What were you doing???

[LH] Rolls eyes, even though no one can tell.

[Izzy] Just yawns-

[Six] I'm surprised she hasn't fussed over the cuts..

[Doc] Is a bit distressed and pulls out a potion to clean the child's hands- I hope her nerve endings aren't deadened for some reason?

[Izzy] Tries to get away from the liquid-

[Deer] Awoke noticing Doc wasn't there and calls up the stairs- Love? Is everything okay?

[Doc] Izzy? Stay still so I can fix your cuts. Deerheart? Izzy got into something and cut up her hands.

[Deer] Comes up- How?

[Six] It was a broken cup and I don't have a clue how she got up there.

[Doc] I really hope she can't teleport intentionally yet...

[Izzy] Yawns and snuggles into Doc's bathrobe, falling back asleep-

[Eset] - is lurking in the tall grass in the woods later that night. He's weak and his hunger bar is nearly depleted. He watching a chicken peck around. His last attempt to attack a cow met with failure and he's looking for easier prey. His stomach growls and he leaps, killing the chicken with his bare hands. He quickly devours the raw chicken. Wiping his mouth he looks around-

-It's a new moon overhead and a few phantoms fly across the shaded face of it, searching for sleepless wanderers. There's a frantic bleat and a wolf trots by, leaving a wool block in it's wake.

[Eset] - scowls at the phantoms and backs warily away from the wolf -

[Wolf] Notices him and creeps a bit closer. It sniffs the wind and blinks as it's eyes shade to red. It's head lolls sideways in an unnatural way and it rises up on it's hind feet. 

[Eset] - takes another step back, wishing he had his weapons - FUCK OFF!

[Wolf] Whimpers in fear and then growls loudly, shaking as it steps forward. There are some other soft sounds in the darkness around him- 

[Eset] -balls his hands into fists. He feels a trickle of fear creep into his mind and hates himself for his weakness.-

-There are more growls and whines and suddenly more wolves rise out of the shadows, they stagger a bit like zombies before charging him in upright postures through the dark oak trees, teeth catching the sparce moonlight.

[Eset] - makes a sound in the back of his throat that almost sounds like a startled bleat, and turns tail, he runs as fast as his new body will carry him, crashing through the brush with abandon.-

-As he runs, the woods open up a bit, a lake is barely visible through the brush to one side. Slowly the howls are lost in the distance. There's a shadowed opening in a low hill nearby, and strangely no sounds of mobs from within.

[Eset] - sees the opening and heads for it, hoping it will provide safety. He runs in. -

-It's a deep cave with a sharp slope downward. The floor is wet and he notices the ground is as well. There are pools inside and gouges in the ground like something large dug this burrow.

[Eset] Shitshitshitshit.... let's hope no one is home. - presses himself against the wall and heads deeper in.-

-There's a faint sound of breathing and something touches his mind with icy fingers. 

[???] ... 

[Eset] - pushes back hard, not used to being on the receiving end of psychic probes and attacks- 

[???] There's a bit of light as a white eye opens in the darkness. It's just a single point in a shadow that's so black it almost looks like a lighting error.

[Eset] - growls and tries to focus his psychic blast on the strange mind that was probing him - COME ON!!!! COME AT ME YOU GLITCHED FREAK!!!!!

[???] Seems to expand, blotting out his sight and senses. The sound of it moving is like massive paws, but soggy and dripping with slime and seaweed - Insect... I'm so much more then that... - There's a scrape of claws on stone and Eset's head has only a moment to realize it's been severed as it rolls onto the floor. His last view is nightmarish. A shifting, unfocused mass with one shining eye set in the center of the horror. 

[Izzy] Rolls over and shivers in her sleep.

[Chomplies] (Were watching over her) Scatter with sudden fright and hide under her crib. 

[Blake] Lets out a terrified whimper in his sleep, and his canine lips struggle to mouth a single word- Aphinu...

\- / Player Eset was killed by errorerrorerror / -

[Lazur] -perks up at the death notice. She's currently camped out near the spawn point in a small temporary shelter. It had been a couple nights since Eset was brought back and turned on his former friends before escaping into the woods on the server. She was surprised he hadn't hit respawn already.

 

She and Zly have been switching off watching the spawn and combing the woods for Eset.

 

Thanks to TLOT, Eset now thinks he's a sheep, so she grabs some wheat and a lead from a trunk and throws them into her inventory. She's just about to leave her shelter when she sees a zombie standing outside the door, staring in at her. - That's what I get for not paying attention to my orientation when building... -

 

She rolls her eyes. It must be just shady enough on that side of the shelter that the zombie didn't burn.  She was debating on the best way to get around the wayward mob when she felt an intense tightening around her throat. 

 

She tried bringing her hands to her throat to see what was around her neck and numbly realized she was choking herself.  She tried to will herself to stop, but her hands only squeezed tighter.

 

As she fell to the ground and started to black out, the green skinned 'zombie' standing at her door in its tattered Steve attire opens the door to the shelter. 

 

[Eset] -steps through the door and looms over Lazur- Hello sugar.... Daddy's home.

[Lazur] - she awakens some time later on her side on the cold stone floor of a dimly lit cave that had been fashioned into a crude house. Dirt blocks blocked the mouth of the cave. She is sore all over her body and is shivering from the cold. Her mouth tastes coppery and she spits out a mouthful of blood. 

 

As she tries to move she realizes that she's been tied up. A lead is wrapped in a loop around her neck, and tied to her wrists which are behind her back in an uncomfortable position. Trying to move her arms down to ease the pressure on her shoulders causes the loop around her neck to tighten. Another length of spider string tethers her arms to her feet, preventing her getting up. 

 

She rolls on her stomach and realizes with dawning horror that she's shivering because her bare skin is resting against the stone floor. Her corset has been ripped open and is tangled in the string behind her back and around her arms, and her pants are twisted down around her knees.

 

[Eset] I never understood... you gave yourself that amazing body, but you never seemed to realize how hot you are.  The systems we visited, the programs... male...female... and those in between... all clamoring for your attention.  Hell, Faraday would have died for you. Heh. Come to think of it he kinda did... 

 

Do you know how many times I wondered what it would be like to rip those tight pants off of you and get at that sweet ass? 

And now that i had my chance, look at you. This low res blocky bullshit. Maybe once i break out of here we can try it again once you have your curves back. What ya say, sweet cheeks?

 

[Lazur] - glares at him -

 

[Eset] I can't make a portal, so there must be a firewall. But I'm betting you've already found a way around it even if you haven't used it.

 

[Lazur] -spits blood at him- Like I'd help you now.

 

[Eset] Awww. That hurts. I've got news for you, Smurfette.... You don't have a choice! - He stalks over behind her and grabs a large fist full of her hair close to the scalp and lifts her up. -

 

[Lazur] - grimaces in pain and strains to keep her arms and legs up to keep the noose slack around her neck. She can feel him probing her mind like a hot poker, forcing her to act.  She feels her hand being let loose from its bonds and her arm falls limply to her side.  She lifts it despite the protests from her strained muscles and the scrape of bone on bone from her dislocated shoulder.  She traces wide circles in the air, a spark at her fingertips seeming to cut the air until a portal into the cold void stands open.-

 

[Eset] - Shoves Lazur through the portal and follows, keeping a tight grip on her hair. He shivers as they both return to high resolution and looks Lazur over with a lecherous grin- Now that's what I'm talking about..

 

[Lazur] -takes a health hit due to the increased cold of the void. She tries to recoil as Eset runs a free hand down her exposed body.- G...gonna kill you for this. 

 

[Eset] Oh scary... from what I've seen, death is a minor inconvenience in your new world. But, sadly... you're not gonna get a chance. - He gives the lead around her neck a sharp, quick pull as hard and fast as he can while planting his knee between her shoulder blades. He grins at the resulting wet snap from her neck and kicks her limp body back through the rapidly closing portal.

 

[Lazur] -hits the ground hard as her resolution goes back down. She ragdolls across the cave floor, coming to rest against the dirt wall with a single heart left on her health bar-

[Zly Wilk] - is headed for spawn when the notices hit the chat:  
-/ player Lazur has left the server /-  
\- /player Eset has left the server / -  
-/player Lazur had joined the server /-


	465. 465 A Dead Place

[Zly Wilk] What the fuck?-

[CP] - The hell is going on now?

[Zly Wilk] -comes to the shelter and finds blood on the floor and part of Lazur's tattered corset .- oh no...

[Zly Wilk] -in chat- Lazur. Are you ok? Where are you.

[Lazur] -is awake but unable to respond-

[CP] Is just getting more annoyed and flies towards spawn- Oi! What's with the early morning chatter?

[Zly Wilk] - gestures to the scene inside the shack - Eset. He hit the respawn, kidnapped Lazur. Would that have also reversed what TLOT did?

[CP] - ... Maybe? TLOT's stuff does usually require concentration, and if Eset has strong mental abilities...

[ Zly Wilk] From what I've seen... apparently so. Lazur's not responding over chat. But i didn't see a death notice.

[CP] - So you gotta hunt her down?

[Zly Wilk] Yeah. Either that or wait until she succumbs to her injuries and respawns. But I'm not about to go that route.

[CP] - So where do you think he took her?- He starts playing with a fireball

[Zly Wilk] Whatever he had in mind he didn't want to be disturbed... He liked to take his time with his victims... So somewhere hidden but close enough to be accessed quickly.

[CP] - How about I just blast the area with my psychic abilities and find her that way

[Zly Wilk] Worth a shot.

[CP] Focuses and lets off a psychic blast, searching for Lazur's energy-

[Lazur] - is very weak, barely giving off an energy signature -

[CP] - I can feel her, but it's weak. She's this way- He starts flying off towards her faint pulse

[Zly Wilk] -follows CP- She'd have to be to not reach out in chat.

[Lazur] -feels CP as he gets closer and recogzes the familiar energy. She tries giving an impression of the interior of the cave-

[CP] Shakes his head a little- Underground? Where ever she is, it's dim

[Zly Wilk] i don't know that he'd have time to dig out anything. He'd use something convenient. Any caves nearby?

[CP] - Not that I know of, but that doesn't mean there isn't one that could be hidden... We're almost there

[Lazur] - her food bar has run out and she grimaces as her health bar goes to a half heart -

[CP] Hears the oof- There- He points at a wall of dirt

[Zly Wilk] - Rushes to the wall and equips two pick axes and starts knocking out the dirt blocks enough to get through -

[CP] Slips in through behind him, it's a bit of a tight squeeze because of how large he is-

[Lazur] - is laying crumpled on her side facing the wall, still partially undressed, her head at an unnatural angle. -

[Zly Wilk] - stops dead in shock at seeing his friend in that condition. -

[CP] - Well that's a broken neck for sure

[Zly Wilk] - I.... i don't know what to do here.

[CP] Starts typing- We have Deer use the kill command. It's fast and the least painful way, she'll respawn

[Zly Wilk] -nods- Glad we have the respawn here at least. -he covers her up with his coat while they wait-

-There's a sudden flash of lightning and the two male brines are hit with the heat as the air crackles with residual electricity-

\- / player Lazur fell out of the world /-

[Zly Wilk] - takes the charred remains of his coat and stores it in his inventory - Thanks, CP. I'm heading back to the shack at the spawn. That's where she would have used a bed last.

[CP] - Do you want company?

[Zly Wilk] Thank you but no. I'm not sure how Lazur is going to be when she respawns and I've got some thinking to do.

[CP] - Your choice, I'll be off then

[Zly Wilk] - takes a last look around the cave and heads back. -

Somewhere in the desert, in a flat barren patch of sand, Brian is pacing while cursing under his breath. After a few more circuits, he stops, holds out his hand, concentrating on the center of his palm. After a second or two, a small little tick of static appears in his palm. Putting forth more effort, the little tick grows twice its size, prompting a smile from him.  
Which breaks his concentration and makes the static pop out of existence.  
A few sand dunes away, a creeper and a spider hear a litany of cursing drifting their way. The two mobs share a look as a shadow crosses over them. The creeper turns to look, then quickly spins back and toddles off as fast as its four feet can take it. The spider stares at the fleeing creeper for a few before something lands with a thump beside it in the sand. It slowly looks up, gives a weak skitter then takes off in a frantic dash after the creeper. Brain just scowls at the mob before stomping off, muttering angrily. Once he finally leaves the desert biome, he reaches out toward Sammn and the others.

[Brain] Sammn?

[Sammn] – looks up from the book she was reading as she hears Brian – Yes?

[Brian] You mentioned that others here could exit out into the real world, right?

[Sammn] Yes, several. Why?

[Brian] Cause I suck at it.

[Sammn] – struggles not to smile – Then I suggest a chat with Doc, Lie or CP. Those are the ones I know who can.

[Brian] Are you sure?

[Sammn] Yes, Doc and Lie took me out. I’ve only heard about CP doing such.

[Brian] – stops dead in his tracks – Took you out? As you’ve been in the Real world?

[Sammn] Do you not remember how they removed Legion?

[Brain] – just stands in the desert thinking for a bit, before shaking his head and continuing – Alright, then do you wish to join me? I guess I’m headed over to Doc’s castle.

[Sammn] I’ll let the others know and meet you at the castle.

[Brian] – nods to himself as he breaks into a run – I’m getting too old for this shit.

[Doc] is in hir dragon form just outside the shrine watching Yaunfen- just focus on the heavy feeling before you hit it. Try to channel it.

[Yaunfen] Has their little tongue poking slightly out in concentration before whacking a sand hill with one paw like a cat. The sand goes flying with much more force then the dragons foot and claws alone should bring.

[LJ] Not too shabby.

[Yaunfen] Does a bit of an artful spin and takes out s bunch of blocks with a sweep of their tail spike.

[LJ] Good job. It's the lack of teeth I'm concerned with though...

[Doc] Loafs a bit - Apparently you've never been bitten by them. It's like getting your hand in a vise.

[LJ] Yaunfen? What's the hardest thing you've ever bitten into pieces?

[Yaunfen] Mmmm... My 'bread' has peanuts in it?

[Doc] See , I think that would be extremely painful with no teeth.

[LJ] Rubs his chin a bit.- Kinda like a nutcracker.

[Yaunfen] That sounds painful.

[LJ] Waves a hand a bit idly- it's just a decorative toy. A lever for breaking the shells of harder nuts.

[Doc] ...nuts have shells? I didn't know they were a type of egg?

[Yaunfen] is chuckling over the idea of a nut-laying bird.

[LJ] What? No, not like that. Don't be stupid. Nuts grow on trees.

[Yaunfen] Laughs harder.

[Doc] Side eyes them-

[Yaunfen] If you had a nut tree, would you kick it down instead of punching it?

[Doc] Snout-paw-

[LJ] grinning - You know they get it from you.

[Brian] heard voices, redirected and comes jogging up only to stop and stare - Who's kicking trees?

[Yaunfen] Still snickering- no one, unless they're nut trees!

[Doc] We're just doing some sand-boxing. What are you up too Brian? I haven't seen you around much.

[LJ] He probably got lost in your crazy maze of a castle...

[Brian] Not this time. Your castle makes a beautiful labyrinth, Doc, but that's not where I've been lurking. - thumbs toward the desert - Been out trying to, well, get out.

[Doc] Beams a little- it's always big enough for any friends who need a place to hide and recharge.

[Yaunfen] Get out? Like, too the void? Mom can let you out if something is wrong with the firewall.

[Brian] No, out as I need to go check up on Jacob's machine. Thinking back over everything, I can't belive I never thought of checking up on it...

[Doc] Who's Jacob?

[Brian] He was the human who owned the machine on which my server exists.

[Doc] Oh... Was? I'm sorry. But is the computer itself in a safe space? Because I can relocate it if needed.

[Brian] All depends on what I find. If it's where I left it, it should be okay. Maybe.

[LJ] Time does move differently here... When was the last time you were out?

[Doc] I guess you and me are headed for the void. If you don't mind I'm not going to change just yet. It's cold out there.

[Brian] Not a damn clue. Ironically, too much time has slipped past... Alright, but let me tell Sammn, she was meeting me at the castle - passes along the message - She'll be here in a few.

[Yaunfen] I guess I'll stop for now if you're going to go out mada?

[Doc] That's fine.

[LJ] I might tag along if no one cares.

[Sammn] comes jogging up - Ah, now I see why the detour.

[Brian] Guess we're ready then.

[Doc] Rubs hir hands together. - And Lie's not here... hehehe.

[LJ] Okay....

[Brian] gives Doc a look, chuckling - As bad as it is to hope we get some fun, I still hope nothing has gone off-kilter. Of course, I know better...

[Sammn] You just want to cause mayhem.

[Brian] And? - tries to look innocent, to which Sammn rolls her eyes -

[Sammn] shrugs but is smirking - Never said it was a bad thing, just stating the obvious. There are too many Herobrines here to not expect daily mayhem.

[Doc] Oh, that's not it. Lie just always gives me shit about my clothes when I go out. If I'm just going to someone's house, I'm not changing them. Sammn, 6:30 AM[Brian] Ah, well.... But depending on the time of the year, it might be a little chilly. And it's not really a house per say. We came up with a unique place to stash his machine.

[Doc] Now I'm intrigued. I usually go for decommissioned bunkers. They tend to be cheap and already wired for electric. - Xe waves a paw and makes a hole out into the void.

  
[LJ] wanders out and looks around-

[Brian] watches intensely - You make that look so easy...

[Doc] Thank you. I can't remember a time I didn't know how to do that. It's the portal out into irl that still requires some effort.

  
[LJ] Probably because you're breaking some fundamental laws of physics by doing it...

[Brian] Ah... I basically can only manage to when angry. Really, really angry. I have only managed to less than a handful of times. Hell, still not sure how long it took for me to figure out how to go back. [Sammn] How come you never told any of us you left into the real world?

[Brian] shrugs - Remember how you took finding out you lived in a game? Now, imagine explaining that little topic. Dr.,

[Doc] I'm just glad Cp isn't the only one that can do it naturally. I wonder how many other Herobrines have figured out how to escape and are wandering out there in the high res. I feel like we're a new species and that gives me hope.

  
[LJ] I think it's a bit scary, but hey, I lived with Cp.

[Brian] Now that is an interesting and slightly disturbing thought. I did not enjoy getting out. Getting back or rather the prolonged failure too, honestly scared the shit out of me for a bit. I truely hope others haven't gone through that particular hell.

  
[Doc] I wonder if some might not want to come back...? You never know.

  
[LJ] So... what are we looking for?

  
[Doc] Brian's seed. - padding along in the dark

[Brian] The seed? It's the actual machine I want to get to.

[Doc] Yeah, I know. Being next to one, makes it easier to come out near the other. That's how it's always worked for me. If the computer has a screen attached; we can come directly out of it.

[Brian] Ah, makes sense. It does, we left it open. Each time I got through, I came out somewhere else. Not horribly far, just enough to annoy the already pissed off me. Finally got Jacob to set up a sigil at the his place, so I could teleport over afterwards.

[Doc] Has been searching around and not having much luck - A sigil? Do you not need an electronic with a screen to get out? Oh... dammit. I might as well... - Xe leans over and gives both Brian and Sammn each a huge sniff before considering their combined scent.

  
[Brian] The first few times, yeah. That's when I thought of using a sigil as a homing beacon. Didn't make it easier to get across, but I stopped ending up in random places.

[Doc] Is now obviously following a trail, but still listening. - I think I'd like to learn more about you guy's magick stuff.

  
[LJ] ho boy..... as if you can't make enough trouble as is...

[Sammn] It's the same one, right?

[Brian] Of course. I can sorta feel it's tug, but it's faint. - gives her a slight scowl - Yours is stronger.

[Sammn] You are the one who asked me to come along.

[Brian] Oh, so next time you'd prefer to stay behind and deal with Magus.

[Sammn] shivers - Fine, point to you.

[Brian] sighs and turns toward Doc - Yeah, Doc, as much as you think our magick is fun, you'll love Nole's workshop.

[Doc] Hir tail fluff twitches a bit like an excited cat. - Really? Who is this Nole?

[LJ] Magus is an... interesting one. Very feisty.

[Brian] Feisty? That's the tamest I've heard them called in ages. - sighs deeply, good mood suddenly gone - Nole is my brother. His workshop has been called a Arteficer's wet dream.

[LJ] Eh, again. I've had some pretty challenging housemates.

[Doc] Has homed in on the scent of the seed and speeds up a bit. - Did, something happen to him?

[Brian] I don't know. I'm not even sure when the Imposter took his place. I've tried to contact him, but I can't.

[Doc] I'm sorry Brian. I'll help you if you ever find any clues to follow. - they indicate a node- Found the seed.

[Brian] Aye, that's another reason I want to check up on the machine. Since I was stripped of my Admin & creative powers.... I want to know how. Easiest would be having the machine, or they could have hacked in. - looks around, feeling for something. It takes a few, but he finally can feel the other sigil's pull - Alright, I can tell where we need to go. Let's give this one more shot.

[Brian] - holds up his hand, narrowing his eye to glare at a point in front of his palm. A few seconds pass before a ripple appears in front of his hand. It grows randomly, wobbling maddly in the air before slowly calming down and tearing open like a zipper. The view on the other side is that of a small darkened room.

[Brian] is grimacing - Go through.

[Sammn] leaps through -

[Doc] Shifts to hir normal form and explores the edges of the portal with one hand before cautiously following.

[LJ] Just strolls in and blends into the shadows without a sound.

-Brian slips through and releases the portal, which zippers shut behind him. Sammn grabs his arm as he stumbles, adjusting to suddenly being real once again.

-They find themselves in a small, barren room, chilly enough their breath ghosts in the air. Bare wooden floor, dingy yellow walls, no windows, and a single bare bulb hangs overhead. On the wall behind them, a large round fimilar sigil is drawn on the wall. The outer ring is glowing red faintly, with a small section flashing blue.

-The wall in front of them has a large archway, leading into a dark hallway. At the far end, pale light streams in from somewhere, highlighting the thick layer of dust covering everything. A howl comes from outside, as a strong gust of wind rattles the structure.

[Brian] looks around, on edge - This is not how this place looked the last time I was here. Either a lot more time has passed than I thought or something else has happened here. Stay alert, we might not be the only ones out here.

[Doc] Is unsettled. - I should have made the portal... I get one whiff of SCP or any kind of trap; I'm going to wreck shop, fair warning.

[LJ] Is somehow managing to be both insubstantial and simultaneously very, very real. He gives a mean little chuckle. - Now you're talking like a creepypasta Doc.

[Doc] Shivers- There's to much to protect now to take a bunch of chances trying to forgive everyone.

[Brian] starts off down the hall. The floors creak loudly, the wood protesting the sudden intrusion. At the end is a large room, filled sparsely with furniture. Most of it looks old, moldy and covered in dust. The few windows are covered in grime, blocking the view and there are several more archways leading off into the gloom. Sammn wanders off exploring, the sounds of doors opening & closing can be heard.

[Brian] This is very strange, it looks like Jacob's place, but it's as if decades passed. It couldn't have been that long... I think. The last time I was here was before all the shit with Imposter.

[LJ] Things can crumble surprisingly quickly if there isn't anyone around to maintain them. And there was that one bulb, so someones paying the electric bill at least.

[Doc] Is just struck by the decay, - I've never seen anything like this. - they draw a line on a dusty surface. - it's like everything is covered in bonemeal powder.

[Sammn] from another room - There's alot of dried blood in here.

Brian heads toward where her voice came, entering what looks like a old style kitchen. There's a old stove with the glass in the door, shattered. The fridge is hanging open, the inside dark. The room's one window has enough weak light coming through to see the tacky linoleum floor is covered in a massive brown stain, long dried. Sammn is off to one side, eyeing the stain causiously.

[Brian] frowns glaring at the stain - Well, if this is still here, then I know we are in the correct place.

[Sammn] I take it you know what caused this?

[Brian] nods - James. Most of it is his.

[LJ] just shrugs- death is messy sometimes.

[Doc] What happened here? Besides the obvious.

[Brian] is quiet for a few - Jacob wasn't a well human. As he put it, he was living on borrowed time due to the disease he had. I can't remember the name, but it had him confined to a wheeled chair. This place is where he lived his last years, as it was given to him when his parents died. The only other person who even knew he existed was his brother, James.

[Brian] It was our plan to secure a permanent safe place for his machine, then pull him into my world. I had brought him in once... He had been so happy running around.

[Brian] He was the reason I broke out, trying to find the reason why our server was going haywire out of the blue. He had no clue his messing around with mods was causing the damage it was. [Brian] his real eye glows brightly for a second before continuing - His brother, James, hated him. I dint know why, I didn't really care. I should have... I might have prevented several things if I had.

[Brian] Shortly before we were about to set our plan in motion... Something happened. Out of the blue, the server updated, harshly. Mods were added, others pulled, then came something neither me or my brother had dealt with before; players appeared.

[Brian] At first we didn't understand what they were, until at least they became destructive. Nole went to deal with them while I tried to get out to see what the Nether was going on... Sadly, too late.

[Brian] I found Jacob's body, sprawled on the floor. It looked as if he had fallen out of his chair, so unable to get up and alone, he parished. Or so I thought, until James walked in & shot me.

[LJ] That is tragic, I wonder what James problem was? I'm guessing money. Humans are forever fighting over money.

[Doc] Wipes hir eyes on hir sleeve- that's so sad. I hope his soul is someplace better at least. I'm glad to know Death at least in passing, I trust he's gentle with those who suffered at the end.

[Brian] He was jealous of his brother, he felt the house & lands where his. He got tired of waiting for his brother to die... So he helped him.

[Brian] looks down at the stain - And I helped James realize how wrong he was.

[Sammn] Then were are the remains? Unless you cleaned up, there should be something here. Bodies don't despawn out here, right?

[LJ] I would have killed him too. And yes, there should probably be a few fragments of bone. Even animals who regularly strip corpses miss a few scraps.

[Brian] Very good question. - heads out of the kitchen, back into the room they emerged from. Scanning over the place, he heads toward a different hallway. This hall dumped out into a small foyer, which a large door stood partially open. Marching over, he yanks the door open.

The view shows an open yard, mostly dirt and withered weeds. A few struggling trees, almost bare of leaves, dot the grounds. Off to the left, the remains of a barn sit half collapsed in on itself. A faded blue old pick-up truck was parked in front of the barn, all 4 of its tires long gone flat.

A slight breeze stirs several piles of leaves, whispering hauntingly as the buildings groan & creak. Other than this, there is a startling lack of normal sounds. Nothing living stirs, not even the insects or birds.

Silence.

The whole place looks abandoned, but it feels worse, like all life has been leeched out, leaving a hallow empty husk.

[Brian] walks out, listening - Something is either here or was just here.

[Sammn] follows, when outside she shivers. To her not only did the place feel abandoned, but oppressively fimilar - This place reminds me of Legion.

[Doc] Maybe someone got inspired by your sigil and tried to summon something?

[LJ] Tampering with things they shouldn't, also unsurprising. I wonder if it's a familiar beast? Some things are known to us, but not amenable to becoming allies or moving into the manor.

[Sammn] It said it came from the real world, tricked & trapped in ours.

[Brian] A different demon or something, maybe. I doubt it's related to Legion directly, if was used inside our server...unless the way it got in... Maybe.

[Doc] Yikes. Am I going to have to call Dawn to preform a cleansing on the pc?

[Brian] Let's hope not, but at this time, I wouldn't toss the idea away. - looks around then starts off - Come on, the machine isn't here anyways, so we'll find out shortly.

[LJ] So you do actually know where it should be? [Doc] the missing body is worrying me. I'd try sniffing it out, but it's not a good idea if we're being watched or worse.

[Brian] Aye, I know where it is, I put it there myself, but your right. I want to grab it & go before fate gets any funny ideas.

[LJ] is scouting around a bit for any clues.

[Doc] Lead on then. This place is creepier than an abandoned mineshaft full of spiders.

[Brian] heads off toward the barn, but turns away into the woods instead of entering. The woods are as creepy as they feel, some trees are nearly dead shells. Others cling to existence, but are bare of any leaves. The oppressive silence surrounds them, leaving only the steady crunching of their feet through the underbrush.

While most of the trees look similar, every once and awhile, a paler barked slim trunked tree breaks up the view. These trees still have some silverish-green leaves. As he walks by those trees, Brain pats those trunks, mumbling softly.

Finally, just as the sky had begun to darken, Brian comes to a stop. He's looking at a small grove of trees twenty feet in front of him. There in the center was a single tree, taller than all the others.

The odd part was it still had leaves. Leaves and thick black vines looping around and plunging into the debris pile at its base.

[Sammn] Why does that tree still have leaves?

[Brian] Cause it's fake.

He walks up to the "tree" and raps his knuckles on it. The tree rings with a hallow metallic sound. He starts kicking away the pile at the base, slowly reviling a round metal hatch, set into the ground.

[Doc] So what's with the special trees? Did you take them out of the game and plant them here?

[LJ] This whole place feels like a tomb.

[Brian] Yes I did take these specific ones and transplant them out here. These are a breed of Silver Birch. It was interesting to find out that these trees were revered in this world as well, but these particular trees are Protectorate Birch... If they have done their job, whatever effected this area... should not have been able to reach into the area below. They absorb negative emotions and engeries, converting it into, well plant food.

[Sammn] I thought they were extinct, all cut down by the First Wave?

[Brian] He couches down and grips the lever handle of the hatch - Not for their lack of trying, but no. I made sure to collect more than enough to keep the species going. Me and Nole just replanted them on the Aether Islands, along with other creatures they attempted to destroy. They only destroyed just the one species.

He yanks hard on the lever, causing the metal handle to scream in protest. A loud clunk, followed by a scrapping sound then a soft click. Letting go, the round hatch pops open. Forcing the hatch compeletly open, he smiles down into the dark hole.

[Brian] Remarkably, this is a good sign.

[Doc] Hangs back and copies a few branches from the special trees before casually slipping them into hir inventory.

[LJ] Just rolls his eyes- get in the hole Doc.

[Doc] I'm going, I'm going!

[Brian] Give me second, I'll shout up when it's safe to come down. - he simply jumps into the hole and a couple seconds later a soft thud is heard. Several clicks later and a soft red light glows up from below.

[Brian] Ok, it's tight at the bottom, so come down one at a time.

[Sammn] gives a look around, still on edge - You first Doc.

[Doc] Feels around for roots and such to grab and works their way down.

[LJ] Just grabs Sammn and floats them both down as gently as a soap bubble.

[Sammn] Thanks. Everyone close your eyes. - waits a few then mumbles something and a ball of light appears over her head.

[Doc] summons up a bit of statick that casts a soft white glow.

They are in a cramped dirt hole. Roots protrude here and there, but the only other thing in the space was a single door. Brian walks over to it, placing his hand on the surface. A click, then a snap and he pushes the door open. The hall beyond is dark, but not for the lack of light. Along the ceiling every few feet, hang bare bulbs off a single wire. The darkness is the material of the hallway itself, a smooth blackish - purple stone.

[Doc] I feel like I should have brought a pickaxe, and possibly one of our Steve's to go with it...

[LJ] Nice bunker.

[Brian] Ah, and ruin my home away from home? For shame... Best way to confuse people, introduce something totally alien to them. And what else can you think to encase a bunker in?

[Sammn] runs a hand over the obsidian - You encased this whole place?

[Brian] just smiles but heads into the hallway. This hallway narrow, but clean, there is very little dust or dirt. The overhead bulbs seem to be newer & brighter than the one inside the house.

[Sammn] extinguishes her magic light and follows him in -

[Doc] Puts out the statick as well, - I meant more to make a better way to get down into that narrow dirt tunnel.

[LJ] Reminds me of Endrea.

[Brian] You missed the point Doc, we wanted it bloody difficult to get down here. In fact, I wanted to originally wanted to seal it completely. Anyone trying to get in, not only had to know where to look, but where to dig... If they could.

[Doc] Okay, okay. But we should just get the thing and get out of here. I don't like the atmosphere here at all.

[Brian] nods and heads off. A short time later, the hallway dead ends in another door, this time a plain wooden one. Opening the door, a gust of icy wind blasts out of the room, similar to opening a deep freezer -

[Doc] Shivers- Did you stash an ice biome down here too???

[Brian] Good guess. - he pushes the door wide open exposing the next area, which indeed seems to be made of large blocks of ice. There is a open path in front of the door leading across the space to the next door.

[Doc] Picks along gingerly, hir metal heels not getting good traction.

[LJ] Just floats behind hir with a yawn.

[Sammn] carefully picks her way across, trying to keep moving due to her bare feet -

[Brian] reaches the next door, opening it. This time it opens into a small room, bathed in red light that seems to flicker and pulse. Heading in, there is almost nothing in the room but a large silver-grey pillar in the middle. At the center, on top, sits a single large red block that seems to pulse from within. On top of this, sits a older black laptop, the screen open with the words "GO AWAY" dancing drunkly across it. There is a single thin cord coming from a narrow hole in the ceiling, straight down and appears to be plugged into the computer.

[Brain] And here she sits...

[Doc] I take it, this is more a matter of; you can't get out here without duress or help then that you don't think it's protected enough?

[LJ] You realize your mate will pitch a fit if you take that modded seed onto the server right?

[Doc] I... shit... you're right.

[Brian] Damn, never stopped to consider that, especially taking into account how over modded it is. - he goes over to the pc, but just before he touches it he stops, hands over the keyboard. There on the keys, in the thin layer of dust, are fingerprints. A whole lot of them.

[Doc] So... we do have some options. We could take it to the Mojang office. We could put it in Cp's room in the manor. We could give it to my witch-friend Dawn who lives on a nearly deserted tropical island, or you can squat in Markus's house for a bit until we figure something else out. I can move the node closer to my server pretty easily. It's the hardware that's an issue.

[Brian] Is staring at the prints, mind racing - Which do you think is safetest?

[Doc] The office is the most stable from a tech perspective. But no one who wasn't utterly mad would touch anything in Cp's room.

[LJ] Something the matter?

[Sammn] comes over to stand by Brian, who is still hovering over the pc. - What's wrong?

[Brian] Opens his mouth, then closes it, lowering his hands. - He was here. [Sammn] He?

[Brian] nods then lunges forward, grabbing the laptop, yanking it off the block and ripping the cord from the back. The laptop's fans whine for a second, then the pc shuts off. - Don't care, it's not staying here! I don't know how, but Imposter has been here.

[Doc] Are you going to use this place again?

[LJ] I know that look all too well...

[Brian] No, its got a dead switch to fill it with lava... but if you want to trash the place, enjoy yourself.

[Doc] I was thinking more of a quick exit, but that works too. I don';t want to go out through that computer. - they take several steps back from the group and look up at the ceiling.

[LJ] Just extends both arms and grabs Brian with one and Sammn with the other. - Sometimes I can really see why this one tried so hard to befriend my rather... unbalanced former housemate.

[Doc] Transforms and bangs hir shoulders against the ceiling. They strech up in an arc like a cat and the obsidian just dribbles away in a gush of scattering pixels. After a moment the flood turns to just dirt and the feeble sunlight breaks through from above. The dragon stands up high in the hole like a meercat and paws at the dirt until it's big enough to exit through. They peep up from the hole at the surface and then call back down. - Okay, it's safe.

[Brian] is laughing like a madman -

[LJ} Got your crazy on?

[Doc] Glad my hole digging skills can amuse. Heh.

[LJ] Just flies up level with the dragons back and puts them onto it.

[Brian] Who doesn't enjoy an lovely display of destruction?

[Doc] Eyebrow- It depends on what I'm wrecking. I heard TLOT did a number on your prison though. That would have been a sight to see. - They scuttle up to the surface and weave around and into the cover of the trees.

[Brian] Prison as well as the world itself.... WorldMother won't be happy.

[Doc] Well seeing as she didn't help you when you were trapped, I say tough squitties.

[Brian] WorldMother... has been missing for a long time, so honestly, I'm not even sure they exist anymore. Although if someone managed to destroy that Golem, Nole is gonna hurt them.

[Sammn] Who is World Mother? I've never heard of such a thing.

[Doc] I see... So where would you like to go?

[Brian] You wouldn't, it was long before the First Wave arrived. And where ever you think is safest for now, Doc.... I don't know how he got out here, so I don't know where would be safe from him.

[Doc] Manor it is then. - they dash out into the woods and start sniffing around before catching a whiff of metal. They sneak up behind a large tree and paw strike something off the front of the trunk that falls with a dull thump - just the thing I need!

[Brian] Do I want to ask what that is? Or why its needed?

[Doc] Hunkers and wiggles like a cat about to pounce before leaping into a high arc and then straight back at the ground like a lawn dart- TRAILCAM!- a burst of statick forms around it and the huge beast dives into the back of the tiny screen with hir riders in tow.


	466. Hidden Computer, Borrowed Child

[Polybius] is playing a game in the living room as the dragon shoots out and barrels into him and the couch, he punches the dragon in the side of the neck- GET THE FUCK OUT FROM IN FRONT OF THE TV! 

[LJ] is gasping with mirth and completely living up to his name as Sammn is yeeted into an armchair upside down, and Brian thumps into the side of the couch- 

[Doc] Changes back- Sorry! 

[Polybius] Socks them in the stomach for good measure- STUPID ASSHOLE YOU MADE ME LOSE.

[Brian] can't stop the laughter -

[Sammn] - is just sorta staring at the room - Well, that was fun.

[LJ] Yup

[Slender] Long drawn out sigh from his office before requesting that one of his brothers go and deals with the current activity-

[Doc] Just kinda flops holding hir stomach- fuck... For a guy with no arms, you hit hard.

[Polybius] Shoves Doc off the couch onto the floor- 

[LJ] Cool down Poly, that was pretty funny. 

[Polybius] Little staticky growl and goes back to playing. - So, where's Cp?

[Sally] Heard LJ's laugh and comes running in- Laughing!

[LJ] Well enough, but not with us this time. Sally! - He does a long arm stretch and zips her into a feathery hug before bouncing her a little.

[Sally] Laughs happily- Come have a tea party with us! Jeff's already up there!

[Sammn] wiggles around til she's sitting correctly in the chair - That's better.

[Brian] has finally stopped laughing - One of these days, got to meet this CP... The tales I keep hearing.

[LJ] He's usually easy to find, just listen for loud swearing. And Sally, you should come visit me instead. -He whispers- I bet Yaunfen would take us on a picnic on their candy seed. 

[Doc] Wheezes a bit, and settles into a comfy pose on the floor - I'm suprised you haven't run into him on your own. But I guess he hasn't had time to come over to my place as much as he used too. 

[Polybius] Quietly switches to playing Cuphead.

[Sally] - But Jeff is waiting upstairs...

[LJ] Eh, we'd have to get Mr. Charlie anyway and ask Slender. I can go say hi.

[Brian] eyes the little girl - Well, I've been with the others... Had a bit of catching up to do.

[Doc] Hey Sally? This is Brian, and 

[Sally] - Yeah! Papa is upstairs working right now though... And hi!

[Trender] Comes in and observes the room- Ah, so just a brief skirmish

[Doc] waves over the arm of the couch -I just needed to borrow the tv for a sec.

[Trender] - Ah, alright then. Is there a specific reason you came Doctor?

[Doc] Gets up - Yes. We have a very old and important laptop with us. It needs to be someplace very safe from anyone stealing or using it. I was going to put it in Cp's room with a makeshift faraday cage around it.

[Trender] - Are you sure that's wise? There are still others here that might mess with it

[Brian] stands, has the laptop held tight against his chest - Well, it's currently powered down... And I plan on putting a much more powerfull ward on it this time.

[Doc] I can make it hard to get at. And I feel like most of the household would think long and hard about touching Cp's stuff. His room has been literally dusty the last three times I've been in it. -thinking- Oh! Actually you can help Trender! Can I copy one of your shoes?

[Trender] - My shoes?

[Doc] Just one is fine.

[Trender] - I suppose so...

[Sally] - Laughing! Let's go play!

[Doc] Thanks- They walk over and click on his left shoe and start to dismantle the copy. They peel the rubber sole off with a slight ripping noise and put the rest away. Xe kneads it like bread and keeps adding copying and playing with it until they have a decent sized block of rubber. - Perfect. 

[LJ] Guys, I'm going to go with her and see if it's okay to bring her with us for a bit. 

[Doc] It's cool, I won't leave without you. 

[LJ] Nods before heading up towards Sally's room.

[Trender] - You should check in more often Laughing

[LJ] Scuffs the floor a little- Yeah... probably. I got used to just touching base with whoever was watching Splender at any given time. It's been Solace for quite a while. Your little sister is already growing like a weed. And I've been having so much fun, time just slips away. -at Sally- Wait until you see the moas, you'll flip. They're huge and look like bird shaped oreos. Big enough to ride!

[Doc] He's certainly become someone I'd consider family. 

[LJ] Freezes for a second and can't contain his joy very well. He just kind of grins at Trender. - Even way back when he was an innocent kid, Issac was never as much fun as Yaunfen.

[Trender] - Yes it is about time we switched out with Solace...

[Sally] - LllllllllllllllJjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

[LJ] Pokes her very lightly with the tip of his pointy nose. - I'm talking to Trender! MM!

[Sally] - But Jeff might be escaping!

[LJ] OH right- Rushes up

[Sammn] smiles at Sally then stands up & comes over to whisper to Brian - Which ward are you using? Some of them might not either work here or effect those here.

[Brain] chuckles - Trust me, I can feel it. But considering options are limited, make do with what is presented to you, then work from there. - he flips the pc over to show a fimilar sigil carved into the plastic.

[Sammn] She nods, then pulls a small yellowish piece of chalk out, offering it to him - Here, grabbed some before I came over, figured we might need it.

[Brian] Excellent, saves me some effort... And gives me more options. - takes it from her and starts sketching on the case.

[Doc] Well I know where it is if you guys want to follow me?

[LJ] Opens Sally's door- oh Jeff~

[Jeff] Is leaning back in one of Sally's tiny pink chairs bored out if his mind and lightly scraping his knife on the ground- Oh fucking joy, it's you again

[LJ] Don't worry, I won't be in your hair for long. Just visiting today.

[Jeff] Scoffs- You know Sally's tea parties can go on for awhile and you just walked into one

[Sally] - Come on! Let's play!

[LJ] Yes, but I have an ace up my rainbow sleeves. I'm planning on asking Slender if she can come play with me for a while. Perhaps on a very special seed that's literally made of candy.

[Sally] Awed gasp- Really?

[Jeff] - So does that mean I can fucking leave?

[LJ] Absolutely! I actually found someone who eats more sugar then me. Doc's kid Yaunfen. And I dunno, I guess it's up to Sally~

[Sally] - Mmmm...

[Jeff] - Tell you what kiddo, we'll have a tea party when you get back, okay? I'll even fucking try to get somebody else to join

[Sally] - Okay! But no running off until I forget!

[LJ] Sounds good to me. Slender would probably want me to check in promptly anyway.

[Sally] - Papa has been really stressed lately...

[LJ] I understand. I'm not going to make him mad.

[Sally] - Okay... But we have to get Mr Charlie before we leave too!

[LJ] Nabs her bear from a small chair by the tea set. - Anything else?

[Sally] - I don't think so...

[LJ] At Jeff- Before I head off. Did I miss anything important?

[Jeff] - There's a new pasta

[Sally] - Yeah! Ms Starr is like me!

[LJ] Unusual name. So another ghost?

[Sally] Nods enthusiastically- Yeah! She's pretty too

[Jeff] - She hangs around EJ a lot

[LJ] EJ? Why would she want to do that?

[Sally] - It's kinda her job to make him eat

[Jeff] - Idiots been starving himself since his curse got removed

[LJ] Then I'll wish her all the luck in the world when I meet her. Getting EJ to do anything would be like getting Offender to abstain from sex.

[Jeff] - It's been hilarious to watch, he freezes up when he can actually see her

[LJ] Really...? I wonder. I mean Insanity isn't able to make her usual match ups but still...

[Jeff] - Oh that'll be a riot if they're mates

[LJ] just grins- have fun Jeff. I'm off. - heads for the hallway with Sally.

[Jeff] - Yeah yeah, fucking whatever

[Sally] - Holds Mr Charlie close, the bear is starting to stink a little

[LJ] I think Mr Charlie may be in need of a bath too... Yick. - He taps on Slenders door .

[Slender] - Enter Laughing

[LJ] walks in with a chuckle as instructed. - hello Sir.

[Slender] Is sitting in his chair- It's been some time since you were home, are you doing well?

[LJ] sorry sir, you know how it is with video games, time just slips away. And... I've been made very welcome in the Doctor's household. An honorary family member of sorts. I've become very fond of their child Yaunfen... And I don't feel so lost anymore. I never realized how much of a dark shadow Issac cast over me, until he was gone.   
And... the children from my circus... I've watched them grow up. They're pairing off and may soon have youths of their own. It feels, cleansing somehow.

[Slender] - I see... And my mother and... Sister?

[LJ] Your sister is as cute as a very large button. And your mom is slowly coming out of her shell. It's taken her a long time to feel safe.

[Slender] - I see, that's good. And I see Sally has already attached herself to you

[LJ] I was going to ask if she could come play with me for a while.

[Slender] - I suppose if your there it's alright, but Mr Charlie needs to be washed as well...

[LJ] I can do that very easily once I'm in game again.

[Slender] - No, I will do it, but it does mean you will be without him for a bit, are you alright with that Sally?

[Sally] - You promise he'll come right back to me when he's done?

[Slender] - Of course little one

[Sally] - ... Okay- She holds the stuffed bear out to Slender who gently takes it

[Slender] - Now then, am I correct in assuming the doctor is here as well?

[LJ] Of course, they have a precious item they want to put in Cps room to keep it safe. They've got a brine and a lady witch in tow as well.

[Slender] - Have they asked Herobrine's permission to use his room?

[LJ] No...?

[Slender] - And don't you think that might be important rather than just assuming as the Doctor is fond of doing?

[LJ] a bit nervous- I'll uh, remind them right away. I get the impression that Doc is just in a perpetual state of owing Cp favors and trying to do things to make up for it.

[Slender] - Go, remind the Doctor that there are rules when it comes to the individuals rooms

[Sally] Giggles a little- Docs in trouble~

[LJ] I'm all over it sir- he scoots out of the room and hurries down the hall-

[Doc] Is standing about halfway up the steps. - hey LJ, something the matter?

[LJ] Yeahhh Slender is s little annoyed. He says you have to ask Cps permission first. Even if he's not really using the space anymore. 

[Doc] Esh... Okay. Hopefully he won't decide to give me too much of a hard time. -Calls Cp-

[CP] Is giving Aether a bath and groans as he senses the call- Fucking Nether what do you want now?

[Doc] Just a small favor. We retrieved the old computer that contains Brian's seed. You know? Sammn's Herobrine? Someone found where he hid it and was using it. Can we put it in your room In the manor for safekeeping?

[CP] - For fucks sake, well if you're gonna plug it in let me get there, I know where all the cords in that room go

[Doc] I don't think he was planning on setting it up. Just storing it. But if you want a say in where its put, by all means, I'll wait for you. 

[LJ] Talks up so he can be heard over the carrot phone- Slender seems a little annoyed. Checking in with him might be a good idea.

[CP] - If your not plugging it in, then I'm not coming, I've got Aether

[LJ] -and Slender would probably like to see her too. 

[Doc] And I guess even that's safer then it was. It's not like insanity can get her now.

[CP] - Fuck no

[LJ] it's your funeral. But I'm bringing Sally back with me if you want to allow some play time. 

[Doc] Has basically passed LJ the carrot.

[Aether] Splashes some lava around-

[CP] - Aether why...

[LJ] Because youth. It's delightful. Isn't it?

[CP] - Fuck off LJ

[LJ] Holds the phone to Sally's ear- wanna say hi to Cp and Aether kiddo?

[Sally] - Hi big brother Hero!

[CP] - Hey kiddo. Kinda busy right now, can we talk later?

[Sally] - Okay

[Doc] So we don't have to wait for him? 

[LJ] Looks like not.

[Brian] finishes drawing a rather elaborate sigil ontop of the one already on the bottom of the laptop - There, one last bit once it's in place... Touch it now asshole! 

[Sammn] shakes her head but takes the chalk -

[Sally] Sees the chalk- I have chalk too!

[Doc] I'll try not to smudge it. Oh shoot, I need one more thing. Wait here. - Xe trots back down the steps to where Trender is - sorry, I know I'm being a pest. Can I bum some thin metal? I think it's called foil?

[Trender] - There should be some in the kitchen, I will get it for you

[Doc] Trails him but stays out if the kitchen. - I seem to be having a disorganized day.

[Trender] Looks through a few cupboards before finding the thin blue box- Yes those do tend to happen on occasion. He returns to Doc to hand them the box- Here, hopefully this is enough for what you are doing

[Doc] Thank you. I won't use it up. - Xe smiles- Honestly, I love her, but Izzy makes raising little dragons look as simple as punching trees. 

[Trender] - We are glad that she is doing well

[Doc] Me too. She's declaimed a few words and already figured out how to teleport. Babysitting is an adventure.

[Trender] - Oh dear, perhaps some camera's might be of use to you then

[Doc] I think I'm just going to put my Pokemon on a rotating night watch.

[Trender] - But she might escape them quickly if she can teleport

[Doc] Either way, I'll take anything you think might be helpful. She can't go very far, just a few feet. For now though I don't want to keep Brian waiting.

[LJ] peeks around the corner- You coming Doc?

[Trender] - I see, well, I will let you get about setting up that computer

[Doc] Thanks! - Xe runs back up to the rest of the group and motions them to follow. Cp's redstone torch is easy to find in the dark hall and they squeak open the door.

[Brian] nudges Sammn and they both follow -

-Inside the room is as barren as usual with a large bed, a desk with a computer, a wardrobe, and a chair. The layer of dust over most of the room conveys just how long it's been since CP was there, although a bit of disturbance can be seen going from the computer to the door and the bed-

[Sammn] Well, this at least feels normal.

[Doc] Yeah, he's not here much. That's why I figured he wouldn't care. -Xe leans on the desk and skims some metal off their heel plates. They start multiplying it to make a hollow metal block

[Brian] nudges Sammn - Still got that knife?

[LJ] No woodcarving please...

[Sammn] Of course - hands over knife -

[Brian] Would be more pleasant, but not my style of hobbie.

[Sally] - I'm not allowed to play with the knives... But sometimes Jeff or Jane lets me stab some wood outside with theirs!

[Brian] Everybody needs practise, but I need it to finish the warding.

[Doc] Passes him the foil- just wrap it in one layer when you're done.

[Brian] Aye - uses the knife to slice open his palm, using the blood to draw the final few parts of the sigil. When he finishes, the whole symbol flares bright white, then dims into a faint red glow. He quickly wraps the machine in the foil. - Where?

[Doc] has made a box out of the metal and is coating the interior with the rubber from Trender's shoe. They give it a few pokes to make sure it's solid and evenly covered. - They shove it into Cps closet- just put it inside and ill put the top on.

[Brian] walks it over and ever so gently places it down inside, then backs off -

[Doc] Adds the last piece as a lid and gives it a push down. - there's a hairline crack that you could pop with a knife if I'm not around. Otherwise it's virtually seamless. And an iron block in a Herobrines closet isn't suspicious. And then we add a sprinkle of distraction. - they take out a glittering block of diamond and set it on top of the iron. - only one of us can move it properly. It would be super heavy for anyone else.

[Brian] Perfect. If anyone gets through all of that, my little drawing will give them one hell of surprise.

[Doc] I'm not sure I want to know. But it's as safe as I can make it, for now at least.

[Brian] Thank you. Now at least, I can worry a wee bit less.

[Doc] I'm happy to help anytime I can. Shall we head back now? Or is there anything else you'd like to pick up while we're out here?

[Brian] For now, I'm good. Sammn?

[Sammn] Not that I can think of at this time.

[LJ] Is giving Doc a look- 

[Doc] makes a portal using hir phone- you guys go.... I think I'm forgetting something.

[Sammn] nods and heads out -

[Brian] half bows and waltzs through -

[Doc] Closes it after them - What is it LJ? 

[LJ] It's Slender. He's obviously really stressed. Suggest that he should trade with Solace next. Let him spend some time with the people he's driving himself crazy trying to protect. The worst he can say is no.

[Sally] - Papa's gonna come?

[Doc] opens the way for her and LJ- I'll ask and be right behind you either way. 

[LJ] Nods and takes Sally through- he emerges near Lies giant tree, with Brian and Sammn. 

[Doc] Xe turns off the lights and closes Cps room before heading back down the hall. Xe taps on Slenders door quietly.

[Slender] - Enter

[Doc] Hey um. I was thinking, LJ said you were pretty stressed, (and they can see that's the case) I was wondering if you wanted to come too. Switch out with Solace for a little while. It might do you good to spend some time with your mom and youngest siblings.

[Slender] - As much as I would enjoy that Doctor, it is not my turn

[Doc] oh. Okay, just thought I'd ask before leaving.

[Slender] - It is appreciated, but there are, more pressing matters I must attend to first

[Doc] Okay, have a peaceful day then. - they slip out and pause in the doorway. - let me know if I can help, alright?

[Slender] Just waves them off-

[Doc] creeps downstairs and portals out using the tv, thankfully Polybius took a break. They come out next to the big tree as well


	467. Brian and Cp Go Griefing, Karla vs Lie, Mr. Charlie

[Sally] Is looking around- I don't think I've ever been this close to the tree...

[Ana] looks out from the branches at the to of the tree at the group. Seeing Sammn she wiggles like a cat and pounce-drops out of the tree, legs spread wide directly over her -

-THere's a slight rustle in the grass-

And a shadow starts to form over the group -

[Pinwheel] Strikes from the grass with a hiss-

[Crim] Leaps out from his cover, tackling Pinwheel and tumble-rolls across the ground with her - No BITES!

And the shadow gets bigger...

[Pinwheel] - They too close!

[Sammn] stumbles back, pulling Brian with her - Damn it, forgot her nest is near here! 

[Brian] is yanked aside eyeing the two dragons, but trips and falls, ending up on his back looking up... At the large shadow descending on them - Ah.... Incoming?

[Sammn] throws him a look, sees he's looking up and looks up too - ??

[Pinwheel] Is hissing again as she spots the giant spider, her tail flicking quickly and downing all the nearby grass-

[Ana] drops with speed till she's right over them, then yonks back up on her webbing, like a bungee-cord. She bounces a few times, chittering and making, well, happy spider sounds.

[Sammn] on the ground, leers up at her - Ana! You know better... 

[Brian] Perfect way to end a day, flat on my back. - starts laughing -

[LJ] Laughing way too hard- that was great!   
[Doc] that was close! Hey... Pinwheel. Thanks for the save Crim. Sammn, 8:19 PM[Crim] is purring loudly trying to calm Pinwheel -

[Brian] sitting up still chuckling - Never a dull moment, right?

[Pinwheel] Still growling- Criiii, let me biiiiite

[Crim] Nopes! NO bites! - purrs louder -

[Sally] - That's a pretty dragon, can I pet it?

[Doc] I would not advise that. She's beyond lethal.

[Pinwheel] Is still grumbling, but starting to calm down-

[LJ] At Sally- Feel free to compliment her though. She is a lovely dragon.

[Pinwheel] - Cri... Make them go away

[Doc] Okay, okay, I'll go away. Come on guys. I'm going to drop by Lie's house. Brian, if you want to meet Cp you can come with. 

[LJ] And Sally, we can have our expedition, but we should collect Yaunfen and some tools first. Maybe see if anyone else wants in.

[Brian] I'm game, Sammn?

[Sammn] is over talking to Ana, who both seems upset but happy all at once - 

[Brian] Alrighty then, that answers that.

[Doc] That's okay, Cp isn't too chatty anyway, and he already knows

[Pinwheel] Continues the angry tail flicks-

[Crim] purring purring, keep purring, warning glare, purr -

[LJ] Catch you later Doc- Heads off with Sally.

[Sally] - Bye!

[Doc] At Sammn- Might want to move your conversation Sammn, just in case. - Motions for Brian to follow

[Sammn] Waves at Doc, but moves slightly back -

[Brian] chuckles and heads after Doc -

[Doc] Just heads down into Lie's yard and looks around to see who's home.

[Lie] Is out front tending to the seeds she and TLOT created-

[CP] Is watching Aether just run about the garden-

[Aether] Spots the upcoming group- Hi!

[Doc] Hey Aether! - Xe kneels down- What's new kiddo? 

[Blake] Is giving the new plants a worried sniff-

[Aether] - Um... Daddy got a call earlier and I got a lava bath!

[Brian] just stands back watching -

[Doc] Yeah, that was me! Heheh. I heard you were splashing all over. - Xe waves for Brian. - Come on over here. This is Brian. Sammn's Herobrine. This is Cp, and his daughter Aether.

[Brian] wanders over, smiling - Good day

[CP] - Fuck off

[Doc] Cp! Don't be like that. I wanted to share this with you anyway. It kinda creeped me out. Brian... could you tell Cp about your 'Imposter', please?

[Brian] his smile evaporates - Imposter is that, an Imposter who somehow replaced my brother, attacked, imprisoned & tortured me multiple times, in my own damn castle. And now the bastard has gotten out in the real world... He touched my damn machine!

[CP] - Well I know plenty of hunters, and we're always willing to kill- He starts stalking forwards

[Doc] That's why I wanted to hide it in your room, I have no clue how they found it where it was hidden. I made a faraday cage that looks like an iron block and hid it in your closet.

[Brian] is silently fuming - Once I find him... That has been the hard part.

[CP] - If he got out, he'll probably go back in too, Doc put a sensor on my old server to see whenever I returned there, maybe the same could be done for you

[Brian] Couldn't hurt. Can ya Doc?

[Doc] Sure. I need to move the server itself anyway. But I need something to identify the entity with. Do you have any idea what it is? NOTCH, Brine or otherwise?

[Brian] I would have said a corrupted NOTCH at one time, but I have no clue if they could get out. My brother was 100% against it, no matter how much I tried to convince him.

[Doc] Is there anything I can use as a trace? Something they've touched maybe?

[Brian] The laptop. You destroyed the collar. Or maybe something back at Jacob's, but that place now has me double guessing myself.

[Doc] Well... shit. Actually... Cp? Do you want to check the place the computer was hidden? It gave me the shivers but I'm sure it would be nothing to you. I can watch Aether if need be.

[CP] - If you give Lie a few minutes then she should be done up front and she can watch Aether

[Brian] Considering how long it's already been, time isn't a matter.

[Aether] Pulls up a few carrots- Daddy look!

[Doc] Can I have one of those Aether?

[Aether] - Okay- She goes and hands it to Doc

[Doc] Gracious - Thank you Aether. - munches- 

[Blake] Trots around the side of the house and plops down next to Aether. - urf

[Aether] Offers a carrot to Blake-

[CP] - Oh Aether...

[Blake] eyebrow-

[Lie] Comes around, dusting the dirt off of her legs- Oh, hey Doc

[Aether] - Mommy look!- She waves around the one last carrot

[Lie] - Oh Aether, did we remember how to harvest the garden?

[CP] - Lie? Can you watch Aether for a bit?

[Lie] - Huh? Um, sure. Is everything okay?

[CP] - Yeah, just going out for a bit

[Brian] Just a getting another set of eyes on a condum of mine.

[Lie] - I see, well, be careful, okay?

[CP] - You know where we're going?

[Brian] Aye, once I'm out of here. That part still seem to elude me, unless throughly pissed off.

[CP] Scoffs a bit- Well then it sucks to be you- He flicks his hand and creates an opening

[Lie] - Be nice CP- She gives him a brief kiss- And don't stay out too long

[Brian] rolls his eye and wanders through. Once outside he looks around, zeroing in where. Holding up his hand, he focuses and opens another zipper-like portal into a fimilar dark room - You first, I want to know what you think of it when you go through.

[CP] Shrugs and steps through, letting his psychic abilities wander in the space to absorb what information he could-

The room, still dark, now feels like a meat locker. Frost lines the archway leading out into the hall. The room at the end is now pitch black, a loan whistling moan cuts through the structure as it shakes with a strong gust of wind.Anywhere dust stood, there are crystals of frost growing, making the floor somewhat slick. The place feels worse than abandoned, it feels drained of life.

[CP] - Well then, that's a new one

[Brian] follows through after a few seconds - Whoa, its gotten far worse this fast?

[CP] - It wasn't like this when you left?

[Brian] It felt like decades had passed since I was last here, not the probably few years it truly was.

[CP] - Well, good thing Lie didn't come. She hates the cold- He's starting to steam a little from the temperature difference

[Brian] turns to look at the wall where the portal had let them through. Where there should be a clear summoner sigil on the wall, there was a empty hole looking through the wall into the next room - This is new too... How the fuck was I able to get back here?

[CP] - I usually require an electronic to get through

[Brian] I don't, I use magick... My personal summoning sigil was on this wall. Jacod put it here himself so I wouldn't end up half way across the state.

[Brian] But what or who did the hasty remodel?

[CP] - Something that required a lot of energy

[Brian] suddenly realizes he can still feel the pull of the sigil, but it not coming from the wall. He turns and tracks it, walking out into the hallway.The hallway's walls are covered in frost which creeps down the walls to cover the floor. It crunches loudly as Brian walks over it, down into the main room. Everything in the room is now covered in a sheet of ice, the few windows that had been intact earlier, now are shattered. Through them he can see a thick fog inching in from the surrounding forest.

[CP] - I smell blood, it's old, but there... And that fog? That's doesn't feel right either

[Brian] James..... And no, it doesn't. I do believe we might want to leave, and soon. Look. - head nods toward one window, which in it stood something. It was a black mass, in the general shape of a human.

[CP] - Well... Fire is always a good start- His hand lights on fire as he starts to grin

[Brian] steps back, already working on a different approach - You can try, but I think I know what that is.... it may not even hurt it.

[CP] Just launches fire at the figure-

The figure doesn't move as the fireball comes straight for it... and passes right through it, sailing out to land not far from edge of the treeline (which they see through the mass). The shape wavers a second then two red eyes open.

[CP] - Oh come on, incorporeal? Damnit... Shoulda brought Sally

[Brian] Undead.... if I guess right.

[CP] - But who summoned it?

[Brian] Very good question - he pulls out a small clear crystal, twiddling it across his fingers like one could a coin. - Better yet, I wonder if we can ask it?

[CP] - Might wanna ask fast

[Brian] Even better - He takes one step forward, teleports directly behind the mass. If it even notices, he doesn't care as he plunges the crystal into the mass and shouts something unintelligible. The mass suddenly convulses, a high pitch scream rising from it. The crystal turns bright red and lines of red radiate out into the mass, which has started to turn toward Brian. Within seconds, the red crystal flashes bright enough to blind then everything goes dark.

[CP] Blinks rapidly, his shining eyes like most brines more sensitive to light and his hunters instinct kicks in as he tries to gauge his surroundings and the situation-

[Brian] Fuck, I forgot it does that. - is leaning against the window frame, waiting for his vision to come back

[CP] - Yeah well next time a bit of warning would be fucking nice!

[Brian] And risk letting it know I was up to something? - is starting to finally see and looks around him. He wanders away from the building to get a better view into the yard and stops dead.

[CP] - I'm fucking psychic, you don't have to fucking say anything aloud moron!

[Brian] thinks loudy at him - Well excuse the fuck out of me, you never said so. I try not to read every being's mind I come across asshole.

[CP] Growls a bit-

[Brian] walks out toward where the barn once stood, on high alert. Where the barn once stood, was a pile of rubble, burnt black and still smoking. The old truck that had been here, was now twenty feet behind where the barn should have been, it's burnt twisted hulk lodged in a tree.

[CP] - Kinda reminds me of when Karla's house burned down. That fucking thing she made launched her van into her house though

[Brian] Now that sounds like my type of individual, but that thing I just caught, couldn't have done this.

[CP] - So what did you catch?

[Brian] Holds up the now red crystal. There is a dark swirl of something twisting inside the center of the stone. - Best guess, a wrath or a wight. May be a shade, but your fire may have done damage then.

[CP] - So who do you thinlkummoned it? And either Karla or the fucking witch Dawn might be of use to you as well

[Brian] Imposter, Necromancy would be right up his alley. And maybe both of them may have ideas.

[CP] - Necromancy? That's a new one. I don't think anyone other than LJ ever really did anything with the bodies of their victims

[Brian] Bodies, souls, etc.... Not a pleasant branch of magick, but it has its purposes.

[Brian} With enough power and or mana, one can raise an army of mindless cannon fodder. Each one they kill, adds to the ranks. An effective if stupid army.

[CP] - I see... Are we done here then? Because I really don't see much else of interest

[Brain] looks around the ruined area. It still feels dead and empty, but the feeling of something else there is gone - Yeah, there's little left here anyways. This thing may have what I need.

[CP] - Then let's go- He starts looking for the nearest electronic

[Brian] Great idea.Just then a weird haunting sound comes from near them. It sounds like an radio almost in tune. Turning to look around, Brian spots a faint glow coming from the truck in the tree.

[CP] - Seriously? Something still works in that wreck?

[Brian] laughs - Jacob said the beast would out live him. Apparently that thing has been through hell and back.

[CP] - Eh, good enough- He approaches the wreck and reaches for the electrical device, creating a portal- Let's go already

[Brian] Lead on.

[CP] Slips through the portal and actually waits for Brian to come through-

[Brian] follows pocketing the crystal -

[CP] Eaily hones in and the server and makes an opemimg into it after closing the other one- Well at least that wasn't a long task

[Brian] For once something goes as semi-planned. Thanks for the assistance.

[CP] - Yeah yeah, just fuck off

[Brian] At least you live up to your tales - heads off chuckling -

[Doc] Was waiting for Brian- I hope that wasn't a wasted trip at least. I'm going to move the node now if you want to supervise

[Brian] holds up a red crystal - Caught something, so maybe. But I think I won't be ever going back there. It was worse this time.

[Doc] Yikes. Do I even want to know?

[Brian] Something tore down my sigil, burnt the barn... If the thing in this crystal is what I think it is, I'm shocked it was that mild.

[Doc] Well I have some ideas for people you could hit up for possible craft projects with it. In the meantime- they make a portal out into the void. - join me?

[Brian] pockets the crystal once more - Lead on.

[Doc] Heads out into the void and right for the server this time. They study the connections around it and snip a few of them with a bit of statick. As they remove the virtual wires, the node seems to take in a more defined shape. Eventually it resembles an unholy cross between a PC, a microwave and a mixing board with a bunch of trailing wires. It's rather large. - And every third person is like, woo it's getting hot out here isn't it?   
Xe chuckles- Well then... Between the mods and exploring... That's one chunky server.

[Brian] Aye, a right mess she is. But home either way.

[Doc] Smiles softly- yeah... I know how you feel. Maybe if we can get things repaired we can try and wake up your server spirit, if you have one. - Xe does a little flourish with hir coat and flops out into hir dragon form- time to get moving! Did you pack your favorite pickaxe?

[Brian] Well, not really.... but I can improvise if need be. And that might be interesting to see, I wonder if it would be WorldMother, that's sorta what Nole built it for.

[Doc] Gets behind the block and starts shoving and dragging it. It moves fairly easily but it's still very large. - so your spirit might be like a mom to you? That would be nice. - they keep manhandling the block and shove it past the rather rowdy nose next door to their own server. The dragon keeps going and looks for a spot near the other side before stopping. - I haven't had to do this in ages! Thankfully I'm bigger then I was last time. Haha.

[Lie] Hits the ground with a grunt as Karla once again manages to promptly knock her onto her back during their sparring-

[Karla] Having fun Lie? - She's worked up a nice sweat and is perfectly happy to keep tossing Lie around.

[Lie] - How are you so fast?

[Karla] I think just being here helps. I feel as spry as a young buck. - she gives Lie a teasing look- nothing like punching down a tree to make you feel superhuman.

[Lie] Sighs- Yeah I remember attempting that. hurt a hell of a lot more on CP's server- She stands back up, already feeling sore- Again? Or are you going to go over everything I did wrong again?

[Karla] oh I don't know, you seem to be getting the idea. It just takes practice. Pretend I'm a stubborn horse.

[Lie] Bites back a comment about that and gets ready again, her eyes scanning Karla, looking for an opening to attack-

[Karla] Gives her a bit of an obvious opening and then feints as she goes for it. She takes the opportunity to twiddle Lies ribs with her fingers before tossing her in the dirt.

[Lie] Groans in frustration, her hair is a tangled mess by now and she's covered in grass stains and dirt- Are you this rough with Ever too?

[Karla] Of course I am. But I think he probably enjoys it more then you are.

[Lie] - Well his face probably doesn't go skidding through the dirt every few minutes either- She stands and stretches, her back spasms a little from all the unfamiliar excercise

[Karla] No, it's usually being pressed into softer surfaces.

[Lie] Blushes a little at the thought and decides to switch up tactics a little. She spins quickly and lets her floral powers burst forwards to try and ensnare Karla-

[Karla] Narrowly escapes the vines- that's better! Keep it up! I'd respectfully request no lust blossom vines though.

[Lie] - I can at least agree to that- She dances back t stay out of Karla's reach, trying to remember what she had learned a long time ago about using plants as armor

[Karla] Is a bit more wary now and pulls on some of Lies vines to try to trip her up.

[Lie] Stumbles forwards with a yelp at the tug as Karla manages to snag one that had begun to wind around her leg-

[Karla] Hmm, that could be a possible flaw in that technique...

[Lie] Scowls a bit as a wave of foliage swells up behind her to crash over her, making a barrier around her and hopefully to slow Karla down-

[Karla] makes a show of playfully knocking on the wall like its a door-

[Lie] Feels her plants wrap strongly around her and uses them to climb upwards towards the top of the pile of plants while maintaining the armor-

[Karla] I guess I should tease you more often. That's much better. Just try not to think about bondage too much.

-All the plants immediately tighten-

[Lie] - Damnit Karla!

[Karla] I think controlling your plants and controlling yourself go hand in hand.

[Lie] - Can that be a different lesson?

[Karla] Grabs her foot and pulls her down on the ground- probably not

[Lie] Tenses as she slides completely to the ground so the other woman stands over her-

[Karla] Grins at her- and here we are again. Maybe you need to just take a moment to relax so I don't end up with your mate furious with me again.

[Lie] - Pr... Probably? Although it would take him at least a minute to pass Aether off...

[Karla] And then a blast of heat as he teleports into my space. Heh. For all his flaws, his doting on you and yours is commendable.

[Lie] - Yeah, it was much more... Aggressive at first- She's coaxing her vines away to free herself of them now, some are much more willing to move than others

[Karla] attempts to help her, - they're as stubborn as your subconscious desires, aren't they?

[Lie] - At this point I'm just waiting to move Aether into her room

[Karla] How much longer do you think? I mean I'm sure you'll still be interrupted a few times. 

[Lie] - Hopefully soon, she's getting a bit too big for her crib, especially since Blake likes to crawl in with her

[Karla] I heard what happened to him. It's bittersweet, but I'm glad he's found his purpose guarding Aether.

[Lie] - Yeah, but I'm not sure how much longer it will be before he transitions to digital, and that will be difficult, especially for Aether

[Karla] And then the reverse will have to happen with equal awkwardness. Perhaps farfar could lend his apartment and save our mutual 'friend' Dawn from an excess of tension in her household?

[Lie] - That is a decent idea...- She stands up and starts moving forwards only to trip, having missed a vine that was still around her leg and fall back onto the ground- ... I think I'm done for the day

[Karla] Helps her up- it was my pleasure, come over anytime.

[Lie] - Yeah, I know. Gotta wait a bit to wash off though, it's about this time that some of the pig people usually bathe

[Karla] Ah it's that modesty tripping you up again. Use my tub. I'll stay downstairs.

[Lie] - Karla no, I can wait

[Karla] And if I insist?

[Lie] Unsure noise-

[Karla] I may have mopped the metaphorical floor with you, but sending you home all beat up and filthy is a bit much.

[Lie] - Alright, since you insist

[Karla] gracefully gestures to allow Lie to go in first.

[Lie] Walks into the house, rubbing her shoulder a little-

[Ever] Peeks out of the kitchen- how did it go?

[Lie] Spreads her arms a bit- I got my ass beat again

[Ever] it is a specialty of hers. - nod nod- I guess you should be glad she's not actually trying to beat you up?

[Lie] - Oh absolutely, doesn't mean I'm not sore though

[Ever] Since he's getting used to how things work here- do you want some food? - he offers her a bowl of rabbit stew

[Lie] - Sure, that sounds wonderful- She takes the bowl from him

[Ever] smiles- can I get you anything else?

[Lie] Jokingly- Any chance you know a "Get out of being naked around Karla free" card?

[Ever] Makes a show of considering it- mmmm that's tricky. Sometimes my clothes just kinda fall off in her presence.

[Lie] Sighs- Well your no help

[Ever] Flattens his cat ears a little- now I feel bad. I'm a bad kitty. Le pout

[Lie] - I'm not punishing you

[Ever] grins - I know, but I might tell Karla about it and she might want too, eh?

[Lie] Just groans again before she eats a bit-

[Ever] So why are you worried about her getting you naked this time?

[Lie] She offered your bath since the pig people are most likely using mine at the moment

[Ever] That makes sense. Feel free to use it.

[Lie] - Yeah, I should probably hurry before she pounces my ass over it

[Slender] Fishes Sally's bear out of dryer, noting that it needs a bit more stuffing. He grabs the supplies from Trender as he returns to his office and carefully restuffs the bear and fixes a few tears. He places the bear on his desk and looks at it for a moment- Azrael? If you have a moment

[Azrael] Slides out of a momentary ripple in space- I HAVE A NEAR ETERNITY OF THEM.

[Slender] - Old friend, you said some time ago that you could... Awaken Sally's toy

[Azrael] AND YOUR CONCERN FOR HER HAS DRIVEN YOU TO NOW ASK. I woUlD bE hoNoREd.

[Slender] - I... I need to make certain she is safe, she is not nearly as powerful as some of the others in this house

[Azrael] BuT BelEF... ThAt iS a foRCe all ItS OwN. - He picks up the bear and examines it, teasing a bit of a glow from within it. He whispers to the bear and the glow slides over its surface and melts away like morning fog. He sets the bear back down onto it's feet on the desk. - Do YOu UndeRstaND? YoUr puRpoSe as a TulPA? 

[Mr Charlie] Nods-

[Slender] - You will remain by her side, as you always have, protect her when she needs it

[Mr Charlie] Nods in agreement. 

[Azrael] ThErE iS thE simPlesT oF loVEs thErE. HE wiLl Be a TiRelEss DEfenDeR. - he clears his throat a little-

[Slender] - I suppose I should be getting him back to Sally, although I do need to consider what to do with some of the members of the house who did not take your fruit

[Azrael] MAY I ASK WHY THEY DID NOT?

[Slender] - Well, they were simply not here, it is excruciatingly rare that all members of the household would be here at once

[Azrael] YOU ARE FREE TO TAKE MORE IF NEEDED. I UNDERSTAND IT HAS FLOURISHED IN ITS NEW ENVIRONMENT.

[Slender] - Thank you, I will have my brother alert his proxy here in a moment

[Lie] Is mostly submerged in Karla's tub, some of her long hair has accidentally spilled out onto the floor but she's a little too relaxed to care at the moment. She can hear Ever and Karla softly speaking down below-

[Karla] Gives Ever a small kiss and scritches his ears- good work making our friend at home.

[Ever] Lets out a little purr.

-There's a brief static which flickers through Karla's mind-

[Karla] Her gaze goes abstracted for a moment- Yes...? 

[Ever] I know that look... I think I'll take Banette for a nice walk. - scurries off

[Offender] - Yo, brother needs a few more fruits and needs to get Sally her doll. Splendy should be swinging by soon to make the portal

[Karla] getting him to Sally may require a short walk but it's all do-able.

[Offender] - Alright, I can already feel that bro is getting close to you, so I'll leave you to it

[Karla] quietly- Thank you for the warning Smexy

-There's barely a second after the connection is closed before there is a knocking upon the door-

[Karla] Answers it politely-

[Splender] - Hello!

[Karla] Welcomes him inside- Its nice to see you

[Splender] Teleports in to where he can stand fully- Hello! I assume brother already told you why I am here?

[Karla] Oh yes, I'm happy to help as well.

[Splender] - Yup- He moves his tendrils and opens a portal, on the other side stands the eldest brother holding Mr. Charlie carefully in his arms

[Slender] - Greeting Brother, I hope you have been well?

[Splender] - Absolutely!

[Karla] Gives a gracious nod- hello Slender, and the most precious little bear of all.

[Slender] - Indeed, Splender, if you do not mind taking Mr. Charlie to Sally, I would ask of my brothers proxy to retrieve a few more fruits for the household

[Karla] Of course - and then at Splender- I saw LJ and Sally headed for the cage a while ago with Yaunfen.

[Splender] - Ah, perhaps I will wait down there for them then...

[Slender] - At least wait long enough to close the portal


	468. Runaway Dragon, Sally and the Candy Seed, Slender Family

[Endrea] Had once again slipped away from GK and Sweet Alex and made her way through the desert. She wandered across it and was atracted to the sunlight sparkling across the water. She approached curiously and looked down seeing her reflection and raises a paw, ready to bat at the water, find out what the other dragon she can see is-

[Gambet] -Had been sunning himself in the desert when he hears Endrea go by. He'd considered just letting her go on her merry way when he remembers she's tramping straight for water, and slowly stands up. Sand filters off his body as he ambles after her, ducking his head to scoop her up before she can put her paw in the water.- Easy kiddo, you'll hurt yourself.

[Endrea] Very surprised squeak add she twists her neck around to get a better look at Gambet- Hi? Hi!

[Gambet] -Steps back slowly and sets her down on the ground, squinting at how filthy she is.- Has no one cleaned you, hatchling? What a waste. No wonder you were near water. But.. If I remember, you cannot tolerate it...

[Endrea] Small chirp and scratches at herself before she starts sniffing the air-

[Gambet] -Puts one paw on her head to keep her in place before rather casually starting to clean the poor child! If no one else will clean her, Gambet will. Contact your local cleaning service today!- This will have to do.

[Endrea] Squirms and tries to push away his tongue with her trimmed claws-

[Gambet] Now now, no squirming. You need to be clean, small one....

[Endrea] Attempts the tiniest of bites... It's super ineffective-

[Gambet] -Nips her back! It's quite gentle compared to what he could do.- You're almost done.

[Endrea] Very surprised noise at the return nip. GK never nips back at her, just let's her do what she wants-

[Gambet] -Licks her one long time up the face to clean any grime there before sitting back.- There we go. Nice and clean.

[Endrea] Sneezes and then shakes herself- Hi?

[Gambet] Surely you can say more than hi by now?

[Endrea] Tilts head curiously before she starts sniffing Gambet again. She can smell traces of Liz and Alan-

[Gambet] -Leans down to look her in the eyes. He's more than used to this because of Alan.- No? Can you say no?

[Endrea] - Hihi?

[Gambet] -Sighs slowly on her and sits back up, looking thoughtfully at her. Where were her guardians? Oh dear.-

[Gambet] -Chat- I have the hatchling, where are it's parents?

[Gambet] While we wait for that, how about we go on an adventure, little one? Would you like that? -Stands up-

[Endrea] Excited noises as she moves to follow the larger dragon-

[Gambet] -Ambles along with Endrea, leaning his head over sand dunes in search of something specific.- Lets see... Where is it....

[Endrea] Jumps around a bit and rolls down a dune as well-

[Gambet] -Spots what he's looking for and scoops Endrea into the air. He sets her down delicately onto a wooden platform sticking out of the sand.- Here we are.

[Endrea] Is very confused and starts sniffing the wood before chirping at Gambet-

[Gambet] -Clicks his snout against the wood a few time before the block is taken out, and MA sticks his head out to glare at the two dragons-

[MA] I'm trying to READ. Why do you have another kid?

[Endrea] Is surprised- Hi?

[Gambet] Come adventuring with us. No adventure party is complete without a bard or mage. You qualify as both.

[MA] But.. I'm reading.

[Gambet] I'll do this every night when you're trying to sleep if you don't come with.

[Endrea] Lots of interested sniffing-

[MA] -Pushes Endrea's snout away before sighing intensely.- Fine, I'll go adventuring with you both.

[Endrea] Sneezes and almost falls over-

[Yaunfen] Holds the door into the cage open for Sally and LJ with a cordial air. - You're gonna love this.

[Sally] Is a little nervous without Mr. Charlie-

[LJ] It's okay kiddo. It's safe here. Actually, what do you think of the build? Cp made this one. 

[Yaunfen] Opens their slip of paper in front of the correct console.

[Sally] - It's so big!

[Yaunfen] He does tend to the grandiose. I wonder why he's never expanded Lie's house for her beyond the kids rooms? 

[LJ] She probably told him no! 

-The portal crackles open and the air is sufficed with sweet scents.

[Sally] Peeks in and her face lights up- Oh wow!

-It's daylight inside and the sun sparkles on sugar crystals and the shiny surface of popsicle flowers. 

[Yaunfen] Comes in with a happy smile- This is the type of seed mada found me in. 

[LJ] Snags a cone off an ice cream tree - It's so... aggressively pastel. Haha.

[Sally] Runs around a bit, laughing- So much sugar!

[Yaunfen] Yep! And just about everything is edible. Do you like gummy fish? We could go fishing?

[Sally] - Mr. Charlie does! Because he's a bear!

[Yaunfen] Well we could save him some. Or we could go mining for caramels and licorice, or pick red vines in the jungle. There's roll cake cacti in the desert and the nether has a fortress made of jelly beans. - They transfom into their natural shape with a Doc-like flourish.

[Sally] - I... I don't know... Big brother Hero says that I shouldn't try to go to the Nether place without him...- She turns to look around as she hears a mooing noise

[Yaunfen] Okay, scratch that then. We'll find something else to do. - Chuckles at the colorful pinata cow wandering nearby. - Hey, try this. - They produce a bucket and hold it out to Sally between two foot claws. - Go click on the cow. 

[LJ] Floating happily with a very large flower made of marshmallow swirl.

[Sally] Carefully approaches the cow- ... How do I click?

[LJ] Just kinda... gesture at it with the bucket. You get the hang of it pretty quickly. 

[Yaunfen] Nodding- 

[Sally] It takes her a few attempts but soon the bucket is sloshing with milk- Whoa...

[Yaunfen] Hadn't you ever played with the buckets before? They're pretty cool. You can even grab lava and carry it around if you're careful. 

[LJ] I wouldn't advise trying it now though. I'd prefer Slender not rip my arms off. 

[Yaunfen] I just thought of it because of Cp. TLOT usually carries one with him everywhere though.

[Sally] - I usually stay with papa, and big brother would usually set up a safe place for me to play whenever I did visit him

[Yaunfen] Mada told me about his old castle in passing. They said it was pretty impressive. 

[LJ] Just shrugs, he never got to see it.

[Sally] - I was only allowed in his office

[LJ] Considering the rest was likely full of his army of mobs, that makes sense. 

[Yaunfen] Has started digging and there are pixelly bits of cake being tossed up under their claws.

[Sally] Puts the bucket down- Can I have some cake?

[Yaunfen] Sure! The whole ground around here is made of it. -Gestures at the fondant-like layer of pink icing they're standing on- It's mostly white cake but there's chocolate too if you dig around. 

[LJ] Brandishes a normal shovel. - Use this, it's easier.

[Sally] Tries to dig up some of the cake, getting a decent chunk and starts eating with a giggle, washing it down with a bit of the vanilla milk. She's surprised by the taste- That's not normal milk!

[Yaunfen] Nope, it tastes like the little vanilla beans Lie grows in her greenhouse. 

[LJ] Is toying with a crafting table Yaunfen left out last time they were there. - He forms what would normally be a stone pickaxe, but this one has a striped handle like a candy cane.

[Sally] - Everything is so yummy!

[Slender] Waits for Karla to return with the fruits of the tree, understanding that the open portal will probably be irritating his brothers hosts soon-

-There's some excited crackling from the Wunderwaffe on the coffee table as Karla opens the front door. 

[Karla] Is carrying a trunk. - As promised.

[Slender] - Ah, thank you- He reaches for the chest and takes it

[Splender] - Brother!

[Slender] - Yes?

[Splender] His smile grows bigger as he places Mr. Charlie on Karla's couch- Hug!- He lunges forwards to embrace his brother

[Slender] - Splender...

[Splender] Suddenly spins them around thrusting Slender into the house while he's on the other side of the portal- Go visit mother!- He then shuts the portal

[Slender] Gives off a crackle of emp that ripples through the house in his anger as he speaks in a staticky tongue that Karla doesn't recognize-

[Karla] Is startled by the sound - That's a potent one... I think this is a family intervention of sorts. -She's trying not to smile.

[Slender] - It's not safe for him to be out there. I suppose that now I must find the Doctor...

[Lie] Has covered her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise as she fights her own body which is glitching slightly from Slender's emp blast-

[Karla] He just wants you to visit your mom and sister. And he might pull the same trick again if you don't. Remember there's a severe time difference here. You could spend the day with her and still be gone less then an hour out there.

[Slender] - I believe that I shall be on my way

[Karla] As you wish sir. If it's not foolish to ask... do you know your way around?

[Slender] - Yes, I have been here before- He teleports out and heads for Doc's castle

[Doc] Is out in the garden with Izzy, there are a few flitters around, and they're picking carrots and potatoes. 

[Steve] Plucks up a pumpkin- 

[TLOT] Is trying to make something that looks like the luna moth Doc gave to Deerheart, his little forked tongue poked out in concentration.

[Izzy] Is trying to eat the dirt-

[Slender] Rounds the corner, there's still trace amounts of EMP around him-

[Doc] Notices and moves to stop her- Izzy! You can only eat dirt if Yaunfen gives you the cake blocks. - Xe brushes the stray pixels from her hands- Sheesh. 

[Steve] Freezes like a scared rabbit- EEK. 

[TLOT] Huh? - He twitches from the trace emp-

[Izzy] Laughs- No!

[Doc] Yes! Don't be silly- They feel the vibes as well and look up and up some more- ...hi?

[Steve] Tries to smile gamely- 

[TLOT] Puts the flitter away - Hello Slender. - His mind flicks to Zalgo for the barest second and a bit of fear causes him to falter. - Is... something wrong?

[Slender] - Splender is playing a ridiculous game at the moment, that is all

[Doc] He does that. But at least it isn't spiteful. 

[Steve] What happened?

[Slender] - He flipped us around so that he would be in the manor and I here

[Steve] Why did he do that?

[Doc] Picks up Izzy- I bet I know. You haven't had a chance to see your little sister yet, have you?

[Slender] - No I have not since I did not wish to overwhelm your server with too many of us here

[Izzy] Reaches back towards the ground- Down?

[Doc] Hence the reason he tricked you into switching- Looks at her- Aww. Okay, but I'm going to hug you first- Gives her a little squeeze and puts her down.

[Steve] Is awkwardly holding a pumpkin and has a sudden thought.

[TLOT] My lamb... I don't think that will work....

[Slender] - I see young Izzy is doing well. And what will not work?

[Steve] Gives TLOT a bit of a hiss- 

[TLOT] You know he's psychic, there was no reason to not say it aloud. There's a trick here...

[Doc] Smiles- She's a handful, but I love her anyway. Someone figured out how to teleport, didn't they?

[Slender] - And what is this trick?

[Izzy] Giggles and crawls towards TLOT-

[TLOT] waves a hand at Steve- Go ahead. 

[Steve] Swallows and puts the pumpkin on his head like a mask- Can you still see me? 

[Doc] Muffled laughter-

[Slender] - Of course I can

[Steve] Oh... - He takes it off. 

[TLOT] Just because it works on enderman doesn't mean it works on the original inspiration, my lamb. 

[Doc] It was a good thought.

[Slender] - If you don't mind, I'm going to see my mother

[Doc] Nods- That's for the best. I'm sure she'll be glad to introduce you to your new sibling.

[Slender] - Indeed- He strides off

[Izzy] Grabs onto TLOT's boots-

[Karla] Goes upstairs to check on Lie-

[Lie] As Karla comes into sight her body glitches and she whimpers in pain-

[Karla] Rushes to her- Lie? Oh mein freund...

[Lie] - Ow... Damnit... Was not expecting that...

[Karla] Well I know how Doc handles this. Would you prefer whiskey, rum or tequila?

[Lie] Winces- Which will taste the least vile?

[Karla] Rum it is. I have something Ever likes that may be more to your tastes as well. - She goes away and comes back with a bottle of fluid that's as clear as water. She pops the cork and there's a strong smell of coconut. Karla puts the bottle on the edge of the tub with a glassy clink.

[Lie] - Thanks- She takes the bottle and only manages a small sip before she's pulling a face at the strength of the alcohol and coughing a bit

[Karla] Not all medicine tastes good. Besides, I got the impression that our mutual friend does it because the glitching is like... pain caused by muscles clenching. Like a locked jaw when one is electrocuted. Let your muscles relax from the alcohol and it will fade.

[Lie] - Well... At least it won't take much...- She attempts another sip

[Slender] Approaches his brothers place and knocks on the wall with a tendril before entering- Mother?

[Mirabella] Places Ira down on her bed before going for the door- Slender? What are you doing here?

[Slender] - Splender decided to switch our positions so that I could meet our little sister

[Mirabella] Releases a somewhat pleased hum- Yes, he has been rather doting on her. Please, she's right back here

[Slender] Follows his mother back and see's the small slender on the bed-

[Ira] One of her eyes has covered over and the other is about half way there. Her mouth is covered in parts but he can still see it-

[Slender] Offers a single tendril for the small female to grasp at- She is so small...

[Mirabella] - She will grow quickly. A few of the villagers have come near when upset so she can feed from their rage

[Slender] - And you Mother? Have you been feeding well?

[Mirabella] - I... It has been a bit...

[Slender] - Than go, I can watch our dear sister while you feed

[Mirabella] - I would not impose Slender

[Slender] - Nonsense, you are just as important as she. Go, feed

[Mirabella] - I shall try not to take too long

[Slender] - Take whatever time you need

[Mirabella] Slips out of Splender's house, marveling at the difference between Slender and his father. Where her son would sit and care for his little sister, his father would ignore or murder her. He had also already shown so much more compassion towards Mirabella herself than his father had in years. She was more than a little proud of the sons which she had aided in escaping-


	469. Everyone Gets Drunk, Suspicious Vines, Dragon Found

[CP] Is watching Aether atempt to eat part of a steak he's cut up for her at the brine bar. Her hair has certainly grown to about shoulder length and she keeps having to push her bangs out of her face-

[Aether] Is determined to eat her food like mommy and daddy do while Blake sleeps under the table-

[Sam] Is just quietly tending to the bar-

[Six] Has definitely gotten more comfortable about roaming around the world. She started to look through some of the places she's been told about, and this time she was going to the bar to take a look-

[CP] Motions for Sam to, unfortunately, bring him a beer. He doesn't particularly like beer, but he doesn't want to risk being drunk with Aether, but it also feels weird to not be drinking something while at the bar-

[Sam] Brings him a dark beer-

[Six] Arrives at the bar door and reads the sign above it before opening it, not really knowing what to expect-

[Sam] Waves cheerily at Six and motions her to come on in-

[Six] Looks a little startled even though she had no expectations- Oh, hello! -walks in and closes the door behind her-

[Aether] Peaks around the corner of the booth- Hi!

[Six] Smiles at Aether- Hello Aether.

[CP] - The Nether are you doing here?

[Six] Exploring..?

[Aether] - We're eating while mommy is out

[Six] That's nice. -starts to look around-

[CP] - If you want anything, just ask Sam

[Six] Her attention shifts to Sam- What do you have here?

[Sam] Makes a wide gesture-

[CP] - Just make a suggestion, he'll figure something good out

[Six] Umm... juice?

[CP] - Really? Ffffffreaking juice?

[Aether] - Juice is yummy!

[Six] What's wrong with juice?

[CP] - There's better stuff here than that

[Sam] Does put a bottle of apple juice on the bar counter-

[Six] Like what?? -walks to the counter and takes it, giving Sam a thankful smile-

[CP] - Alchohol

[Aether] - Mommy says I can't have that

[Six] What's that..?

[CP] - Try some- He motions for Sam to bring Six something

[Sam] Bustles around a bit before placing a pina colada on the counter-

[Six] Puts down the bottle and picks up the pina colada- Is there anything I should know before I drink this?

[CP] - Nah

[Six] Okay -starts to drink it-

[CP] Does not hide his smirk-

[Aether] Finishes her steak- Daddy? Can I go play with the balls?

[CP] Gives his daughter a loving look- Sure, go ahead, just be careful not to hurt yourself- He watches his daughter scoot out of the booth and hurry towards the pool table

[Six] Eventually finishes- That's a interesting taste..

[CP] - Just wait, the real fun part is about to start

[Six] What do you mean?

[CP] - Alchohol is an inhibitor. Soon you're going to start feeling warm and a bit woozy, but in a good way

[Six] Gives him a startled look because she has no idea what that's suppose to mean-

[CP] Glances at Aether who is trying to carry all of the pool balls-

[Six] Takes a seat while she waits for the effects to kick in, and puts the glass back onto the counter- 

[Sam] Takes the empty glass to clean it-

[Aether] Drops a few balls- Uh oh

[CP] - It's okay Aether

[Six] Starting to feel the effects- There really is lots weird stuff here.

[CP] - No shit, this place is such a mix of real world, mods, and who knows what else

[Six] It's kinda hard to believe that just saying it, but here it is.

[Aether] Comes walking over-

[CP] - You should have another drink. Most of them come from the real world anyways

[Six] Are you sure I should?

[CP] - It'll just make you feel better

[Six] Sure then

[Sam] Sets about making another drink, this time it's something bright green with a layer of white on the top-

[Six] Watches Sam-

[Sam] Passes her the drink and turns towards CP to speak to him since he knows CP can understand him- It's called "Alligator Sperm" sir

[CP] Stiffles a laugh-

[Six] Picks up the drink-

[CP] - Go ahead, it's fine, Sam won't poison you

[Six] Nods and starts drinking it-

[Aether] - Daddy, I... I have to potty

[CP] - Alright, hang on- He stands up and sweeps Aether up before looking at Six- I'll be right back

[Six] Nods, hearing what Cp said-

[CP] After a few moments he returns and puts Aether back down-

[Aether] Runs over to show Six her clean hands- Clean!

[Six] Stops drinking and looks at Aether- Good job! -smiles-

[Aether] Laughs-

[CP] - So how are you feeling now?

[Six] Kinda warm.

[CP] - It's get better, just keep drinking

[Six] Shrugs and continues to drink-

[CP] - So... Where the fuck did you come from again?

[Six] Stops drinking- A server called Senton, but one of my buddies sent me off from within their own server.

[CP] - Why? We're they tired of your ass?

[Six] Nah, I asked to leave. I was tired of how noisy the area was and constantly being bothered by random ass people.

[CP] Scoffs- That's why I tend to kill the humans

[Six] Snickers- If I killed a human I wouldn't hear the end of it from the host and the gods that ran the place.

[CP] - Lie used to be human, one of my victims

[Six] How did that work out? -leans against the counter-

[CP] Motions towards Aether who is trying to sneak behind the bar-

[Sam] Patiently keeping Aether out-

[Six] Nice. -Takes a sip of her drink- I wish I was that lucky.

[CP] - Stay here long enough you might be, kinda one of Doc's over-arcing goals for everyone. Making sure they have their "happy endings"

[Six] Smiles- That's a nice motive for xe to have. -finishes her drink and puts down the glass-

[CP] - Would you ever want to go back?

[Six] Don't know.. Maybe just to visit my friends, but not to stay. I lost my purpose there a long time ago.

[CP] - We lose and gain new purposes all the time

[Six] Yep, and I'll find a new one soon enough. Just not over there. -now the effects are kicking in and there's a visible blush forming on her face-

[CP] - Getting warm?

[Aether] Crawls into the side of the booth where her dad is so she can get into his lap-

[Six] Nods- Yeah and kinda woozy..

[CP] - You might wanna sit down

[Six] Takes a seat on one of the chairs- Wow..this feel strange.. -giggles- This feel like something my sister would make to mess with me..

[CP] - Your sister?

[Six] Yeah! Her name was Mystery! She had blue hair and purple eyes and always had taint on her arms that we could never get off no matter what.. She was the best!

[CP] Leans forwards a little- Taint?

[Six] Yeah our world had a taint and she could just walk on it without getting sick.. damn I hate taint.. was gross to clean all the time.

[CP] - Perhaps it's similar to what Flux used to do?

[Six] Who's Flux??

[CP] - The server spirit from my original seed, she's made of the raw magic of the game and it can cause taint

[Six] I don't think it was like that. It was there when we spawned.. she could just shift it and kinda use it? It was weird, but I never asked about it.

[CP] - Might not ever know unless those two meet

[Six] I don't think they can.. I haven't seen here in forever ever since our server shut down..! -frowns- I forgot about that..

[CP] - Things can be retrieved, Doc's done it before

[Six] That sounds like a nice thought, but I don't know how much of it already has been broken down and passed on. Plus you'd have to ask all the other hosts and they're all hard to deal with.

[CP] - Doc's literally brought somebody back from the dead

[Six] How??

[CP] - They... Work around the usual limits

[Six] Still it's a matter of asking the Hosts. - puts her fingers between each other as she talks- Those servers were all connected, and if there's four then I don't know..

[CP] - It's possible, just ask Doc

[Six] I might.. there's stuff there I would like back.

[CP] - You should probably be sober first though

[Aether] Has been slowly falling asleep in CP's lap-

[Six] Giggles- Perhaps so

[CP] - If you can't walk straight, then crash on the beds downstairs

[Six] What happens if I can't walk straight?

[CP] - You possibly run into things, or drown, or burn to death

[Six] I don't burn immediately though..

[CP] - You might still burn though

[Six] Yeahhh.. Worth a shot -Stands up-

[CP] - Lava pool is at the bottom of the hill

[Six] Looks at her bandaged wrist- Good to know.

[Six] Walks to go downstairs, wobbling a bit as she makes her way down the steps to sleep on one of the beds-

-Le little bit of time passes -

[Steffan] Shows up at the bar with Enderbro in tow. They both look tired.

[CP] Still sitting there with a sleeping Aether in his lap- The fuck are you doing here?

[Enderbro] Spots Aether - AWWWWWW SHE'S ALL SLEEPY. 

[Steffan] Am I not allowed to get dinner after a long night of getting my ass kicked?

[CP] Scoffs- Leave her alone bro, she's sleeping. And of course you got your ass kicked

[Enderbro] Mmmokay. - He whips out a piece of paper and some crayons and starts drawing earnestly, occasionally glancing at Cp. 

[Steffan] Has already ordered -It's only because I had to go solo. Steve was busy and I couldn't find Stevie and genius here got distracted by a bat. I happened to look into the wrong shadow in a ravine and BOOM I'm getting slam dunked by another enderman! 

[Enderbro] Sowwwy.

[CP] - Yeah well I spent the evening watching Six get drunk

[Steffan] Perks up a little- Six...? I mean... she's around here?

[CP] - Crashed downstairs

[Steffan] Tries to tamp down his eagerness, he runs a hand over the pendant in his inventory - I think I'll just... go check on her. - He gets up to walk to the back of the bar- 

[Enderbro] Holds up a VERY crude drawing of Cp holding Aether. But Cp's annoyed face is still recognizable.

[CP] Flips Bro off-

[Steffan] Slides down the ladder, he looks around and sees Six sleeping. He creeps over to her and reaches out as if to wake her. He sees how dirty his outstretched hand is, all dusted with coal and gunpowder and withdraws it slowly. He realizes the rest of him is just as dirty and loses his confidence. Six is breathing slowly and there's the faintest hint of a smile on her face from the alcohols lingering effects. The Steve contemplates her beauty for a moment more and then realizes he's being a creep on top of being generally stinky and disheveled. He takes out the sparkling emerald pendant, the chips of diamond catching the muted light from the small lava pool in the corner. He lays it down against her neck and hurries back out of the room without it. He climbs back up the ladder and only stops to grab Bro and the food from Sam before fleeing the bar.

[CP] Watches them leave- The fuck is his problem? There's a bathroom here...

[Lie] Is flushed in the face as she leans on the side of Karla's tub. The alchohol has certainly done it's job and her glitching has stopped-

[Karla] Has had a few drinks as well and isn't sloppy but certainly relaxed. - At the risk of making your husband mad, I'd like to tell you something...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Karla] I think that you... are very beautiful, and he is lucky.

[Lie] Turns a shade darker and slips a bit lower into the water-

[Karla] Chuckles and takes another drink herself. - even a compliment makes the tender rose blush.

[Lie] - Shush... Besides, this is more my... Preffered look. This isn't what I originally looked like you know

[Karla] Oh? Then I say that what was is likely better off forgotten.

[Lie] - I suppose I was pretty average then anyways, just brown hair and eyes

[Karla] Takes a strand of Lie's long hair in her hand and lets it ghost across her fingers. - It's a tremendous gift to be able to change your outside into what you feel like inside.

[Lie] - Yeah, I guess it is... Although I will say, for your age you certainly don't look it

[Karla] Preens a little. - It's a bit like the magick that keeps Dawn so young and fresh, just... less freely given. - Her braid is hanging over her shoulder and her iron gray hair is stark against her pale skin. She's chosen a blouse that's falling lower on her shoulders then usual and even in the low resolution there's a bit of discoloration where her scar is peeking over the scoop of her shirts neckline.

[Lie] - Yeah... Doc and I were damn lucky to have met Dawn when we did... Especially since Doc was trying to ressurect someone from the dead...

[Karla] Excuse me they were what?

[Lie] - Bringing somebody back from the dead. They promised that they would only be allowed here on the server so he can't die again... Not sure where he ended up

[Karla] Azrael has certainly mellowed...

[Lie] - I've only met him a couple times, not for long though, but he was the one to tell CP that Aether was going to be a girl

[Karla] That will give her a reason to feel extra special later. A birth literally announced by an angel. Haha. And one who likely knew Cp's ways extraordinarily well before they ever spoke.

[Lie] - True... Did we already drink all the alchohol?

[Karla] Nope. I brought more then one bottle up. - She sets the tequila bottle on the edge of the tub with a weighty clunk.

[Lie] Sits up a bit more, letting the water slide off of her body a bit more as she reaches for the bottle- You know, I'm surprised CP hasn't shown up yet... He usually takes advantage of my drunkeness

[Karla] Well you aren't doing anything in particular and he is watching your child. - She itches at her back in a bit of annoyance.

[Lie] - Yeah but drunk me usually doesn't take as much effort to get into bed... Do you want me to scratch that for you?

[Karla] True and that would be lovely - She turns around and sits with her back to Lie next to the tub. There's a bit of color at the edge of her neckline.

[Lie] Reaches forwards and starts scratching. As she scratches the robe is pulled down a little with her movements and reveals the top most part of the rose Offender embedded into Karla- You have a tattoo?

[Karla] Hisses a little- Yessss. Unfortunately. I was never a fan of such frivolous things.

[Lie] - Then why'd you get it?- She stops scratching

[Karla] It was part of my bargain with Offender. It was a real rose that he embedded in my skin...

[Lie] - Oh... That's why you were in pain when you came back, right?

[Karla] Yes, it was extremely uncomfortable. Apparently his other proxy Arc got an even larger rose then I did.

[Lie] - Ow... Most CP ever did was bite me...

[Karla] Thankfully for you, he is not a Slenderbeing. They seem to have their own rules and ways of doing things.

M[Lie] - So I've noticed... You don't regret it, do you?

[Karla] Not really no. He makes Ever uncomfortable, but I secured his freedom from Offender ever actually laying hands on him as part of the deal.

[Lie] - That's rather impressive, almost wish CP had that security when he first joined their ranks...

[Karla] Kindly - I know he makes you upset too, and rightfully so. But you are safe, in your own way. And I doubt Slender would have tolerated Offender actually doing anything but talking and threatening Cp. It is a shame that it's made him so repressed though.

[Lie] - You're telling me... I still feel... Tingles at times

[Karla] Tingles? - She looks back at Lie over her shoulder- Is this your way of describing a carnal want that you're not comfortable expressing?

[Lie] - I suppose so? But I won't push CP towards something I know he hates

[Karla] I know... I wish I could help. I'd like to see you both less frustrated.

[Lie] - It's fine... It's not like it's a necessity...

[Karla] Turns back around to face her- you say that, but I don't believe it. I do have an idea though. Do you remember the vines you made from the fire that one time?

[Lie] - The ones I made to restrain Sammn? Yeah, I remember them

[Karla] Could you do something like that again? But just a plant that moves on its own?

[Lie] - Uh, probably? Why do you need something like that?

[Karla] Oh just throwing out ideas... It wouldn't need to move very much, just twitch really.

[Lie] - Okay... It would need a type of sentience... But I've only achieved that twice with my offensive pods and the vine horse...

[Karla] Are you so sure intelligence is needed? The kelp that's so recently sprung up underwater moves in the right way and it is not a thinking thing.

[Lie] - Like an idle animation? I can try...

[Karla] And it needs a nice thick vine, any leaves should be near the base.

[Lie] Starts concentrating, starting with a basic vine and just trying to give it the tiniest spark to get it to move-

[Karla] Describes a few tweaks to the shape and it starts to look hauntingly familiar - Maybe make it move slightly faster?

[Lie] - It looks so weird without the leaves... And yeah... I should be able to do that- She urges it to move a bit more her own drunkenness causing her to accidentally cause it to shudder on occasion

[Karla] That's exquisite, and just what I needed. Will it just keep on like this forever?

[Lie] - It should...

[Karla] Gives it a bit of a sensual stroke and tests how hard the plant is shuddering. - Ever will be so excited. Offender does such creative things with his tentacles and this will be a much safer approximation of that action.

[Lie] Immediately turns a very dark red and sinks lower into the water- Karla! Don't I have enough sex related plants as it is!?- Her red stone heart starts to glow slightly

[Karla] I think it isn't excessive. Unless you're trying to use them all in one session. A person could have heart palpitations from all the excitement.

[Lie] Whines and feels CP teleport into Karla's living room-

[CP] Growling- Karla...

[Karla] Is sitting against the tub and quickly plucks the plant and puts it in her inventory. - Up here!

[CP] Teleports up- The fuck are you doing to my wife now?

[Karla] Just a bit of friendly teasing. We're both a little drunk. Slender dropped by and released a bit of emp.

[CP] - Shit- He immediately goes to his wife's side to check her over

[Lie] - I'm fine... Just a little drunk...

[Karla] Nice to know Doc's method is effective. And Slender got rather amusingly tricked by his happier brother.

[CP] Scoops his wife up, guarding her naked body from Karla's sight- You should of called me immediately

[Karla] Bah, she was, as you like to say: "fine".

[CP] Scowls and teleports off with his wife-

-time passes, different people show up and eat and drink at the bar. The afternoon sneaks up the hills and pulls long shadows behind it. Mb is the only one in the bar and he's picking at some nachos and nursing a glass of lemonade that smells faintly alcoholic.

[Six] Resting downstairs on the bed with the pendant still on her neck. When she eventually wakes up she's almost immediately hit with a head splitting headache. Upon opening her eyes she groans from the more unpleasant after effects. A little after a wave of nausea hits her, only adding to this experience. She sits up and feels the pendant drop onto her lap.- The hell....? -Looking down she sees the pendant that was left on her and picks it up. Definitely she was curious on how it got there but also pretty sick from the alchohol consumption. Which just distracted her more, making her decide to pocket it and figure it out later-

-There's a scrape of claws high above and the sound of Sam opening the front door and Celine thanking him for bringing her food.

[Six] Rubs her eyes trying to see if she'll feel any better. Hearing the noises didnt help her situation a whole lot, but it did prompt her to get up and head upstairs to investigate-

[Mb] Looks up curiously- Who the fuck are you?

[Six] Rubs one of her eyes- ..I'm Six. How do you do?

[Mb] Perfectly well if I have someone to fight... 

[Celine] Eyeballs up to the window.-Master... No! 

[Mb] Gives her an oily smile - I am Master Herobrine~

[Six] I'm in no condition to fight anyone at the moment, and I think someone told me about you a while back..

[Mb] Really~ and yeah you look like Nether debris. What's the deal?

[Six] I was encouraged to drink alchohol yesterday..?And I'm not really having the best time since I woke up.

[Mb] OH so you have a hangover? I know just the cure for that~ 

[Sam] Regarding Mb warily. (As is Celine outside the window)

[Six] Really..?

[Mb] Slides behind the bar and Sam shakes a fist at Jim and retreats back into the kitchen- He starts pulling stuff from his inventory and behind the bar. 

[Celine] I'm watching you!

[Six] Just watches-

[Mb] takes out a spider eye and massages some sugar into it to ferment it, he then drops it into a bucket of milk with a viscous plop.

[Six] Huh? -Shes not quite realizing the obvious right now-Dr., 1:41 PM[Mb] Adds some liquid from a jar of olives and takes out a raw steak and chunk of rotten zombie flesh before rolling the meats together like a burrito -Take a bite of one and a drink of the other~

[Six] ....are you sure??? -looks a bit grossed out-

[Mb] Practically purrs - of course I'm sure~

[Celine] Her eyes narrow as she peers through the window - 

[Sam] Watches nervously from the kitchen doorway.

[Six] Okay...but I'm not taking a bite out of that meat thing. -approaches the concoctions-

[Mb] Can't hide his glee at griefing this new person-

[Six] Hessitantly picks up the bucket-

[Celine] scrabbling on the front door, but it's really too late...

[Six] Starts to drink the disgusting milk and almost immediately drops its after a little drink goes down her throat, and she spits out whatever didnt make it down-

[Mb] Is laughing fit to die. 

[Sam] GASP

[Six] Spits a bit in attempt to get the taste out- Oh gods that's fucking awful! -she starts to feel everything come up and she holds her mouth with one hand-

[Mb] Just let it out dude, you'll feel better after. 

[Celine] Gets the door open and snakes her head in to grab Mb, she tosses him into the lava pool at the bottom of the hill- BAD!!!

[Six] Lowers her hand and pukes it all up-

[Sam] Gets some wool to clean it up and makes sympathetic gestures 

[Celine] Are you okay miss???

[Six] Coughs a bit- More or less..

[Sam] Brings her some water- 

[Celine] I'm sorry he did that. Master is mean sometimes, okay, most times. But not to me!

[Six] It's okay I kinda walked into that one -takes the water- Thank you, Sam.

[Celine] Giving Mb the stink eye as he laughs from the lava pool-

[Six] I think I'm gonna head home now.

[Celine] Would you like a ride miss?

[Six] Please?

[Celine] Hunkers down outside the door, her wings are attached to her arms like a bat and she stands on her knuckles and feet like a pterodactyl.

[Six] Goes outside and climbs onto Celine- Thank you.

[Celine] Takes off into the air with Six - you're welcome.

[Gambet] In the chat- It would appear that the hatchling has slipped away from me now...

[GK] Loud echo-y - ARRRRGH - from somewhere above- 

[Sweet Alex] Has a fluff of dragon wort and is threading through a wooded area calling for Endrea.

[Endrea] Is relatively close to them and is sniffing around. She goes to stretch and her body elongates as she stretches, growing her to about the size of a wolf. Unfortunately the sudden growth also causes her to fall in a hole- Uh oh...

[Sweet Alex] Still calling - ENDREA?

[Endrea] Her tail flicks about out of the hole in irritation, but she does hear Sweet Alex and chirps loudly-

[Sweet Alex] Runs toward the chirps- Endrea?!

[Endrea] - I stuck...

[Sweet Alex] !!!! - She gets up near the edge of the hole- You spoke! I'll- I'll get you out! - She starts swatting away dirt to make a crude staircase down-

[Endrea] Squirms a little, but is happy to see the small Alex- Where GG?

[Sweet Alex] Oh sweetheart. He's looking for you too. The trees are thick here though and he likely can't see us from above.

[Endrea] - Oh...- Once Alex has knocked away enough blocks she manages to roll over and start working on getting out

[Sweet Alex] Smiles- You got bigger. And more talkative. GK will be thrilled. - Is helping her get loose-

[Endrea] Finally crawls out and shakes her body, the loose dirt coming off. She's still fairly clean from when Gambet cleaned her- We go find GG?

[Sweet Alex] I'll get his attention - She puts down some random blocks and climbs up into a tree before taking out a torch. She waves it over her head and hollers for GK. 

[GK] After a moment the red dragon comes roaring out of the clouds and grabs a hold of the largest nearby tree since there isn't a flat spot to land- Did you find her?!?!?

[Endrea] - GG!

[Sweet Alex] Gestures down- I did!

[GK] Rips trees out of the ground and muscles them aside to get down to the grass level and look over the small dragon - Are you hurt? Don't run away like that!

[Endrea] - I was exploring! You fell asleep...

[GK] Grumbles- It's an old dragon thing... It's hard to keep up with a young sprout like you...

[Sweet Alex] Climbing down from the tree. - it doesn't matter. You shouldn't run off. We'd be devastated if something bad happened to you.

[Endrea] - But the other big dragon was with me!

[GK] Goes very still- What... other dragon...?

[Endrea] Scratches at herself- The big purple one... He licked me a lot

[GK] Growls and a bit of lava drips from his lip- That mother-fucker....

[Sweet Alex] I presume you meant he cleaned you?

[Endrea] - Maybe? He stopped me from touching the dragon that looked like me...

[GK] ?????

[Sweet Alex] Where did you see a dragon that looked like you?

[Endrea] - In the sparkly blue stuff

[GK] Realizes what she's talking about and licks the bit of lava from his lips- Hu-rummph 

[Sweet Alex]Then he did us all a favor. Endrea, that's water, and the other dragon was just your reflection. You can't touch it because it will burn you and hurt a lot.

[Endrea] - Oh...- She yawns- Can... Can we go sleep now?

[Gk] Yes. We can go sleep.


	470. An Old Friend Returns

-There's a knocking on the firewall-

[Doc] Had actually snuck off to steal a bit of a nap and blinks sleeply from a shaded chair on one of the castle's porches. They put their ear to the liminal space the firewall occupies and calls out- Hello? Can I help you with something?

[???] - HI, may I come in? I'm looking for one of my brothers, and last we know he came this direction...

[Doc] It depends. Who are you? This is a secure community. Quarantined almost.

[???] - A brine

[Doc] Makes a very small opening so they can see out but the other not see in and peeks- 12:49 AM-Doc has to look down a little. A female brine is standing there with short brown hair and a pink dress-

[???] - Well, may I come in?

[Doc] Okay. - Xe makes a bigger opening for her- We've had some bad scares lately and I can't be too careful. I'm Doc. Do you have a name or a nickname?

[???] Steps through- Thank you, and yes. My name, is Brina

[Doc] Closes the hole. - Nice to meet you then. You said something about your brother?

[Brina] - Yes, our other brother is wondering where he is. He followed his champion, but... Well a new one has been chosen and I just want to make sure he's taken care of...

[Doc] .... That sounds... complicated. And I'm not sure what you mean by taken care of either?

[Brina] - Ah, well, when our brother chooses a new champion, well, the other has to follow the champions form

[Doc] Goes rather pale- I don't think I should say any more. Actually you should probably leave. I can't help you.

[Brina] - What do you mean?

[Doc] This is... a sanctuary miss. There are people here who have good reason to hide themselves away. It's not my place to out anyone.

[Brina] - What are you talking about? Have you done something to my brother?

[Doc] I haven't done anything to anyone. I mean, I am a Doctor, I do patch people up, but... I understand when people come here to be alone.

[Brina] Her hands begin to catch on fire- Where is my brother?

[Doc] It's not smart to threaten me. I don't hold people against their will, and anyone here is free to leave if they wish.

[Brina] - Then he should be free to make the decision himself! ... If he can...

[Doc] Folds hir arms defensively- What are your intentions if you find this brother? I won't allow anyone to be kidnapped from here...

[Brina] - I mean, if he's following the same pattern as always then there may not be a choice... A baby can't fend for itself, or take care of itself...

[Doc] The only brine child we have here is lovingly watched over by her mother and father directly.

[Brina] - What are you talking about? I mean, not that my brother hasn't had to hold a female form before...

[Doc] We have one baby brine and she was born here. If you're looking for a child; you've come to the wrong place.

[Brina] Frowns- Then where could he be...

[Doc] Gives a cagey response and then tries to gauge her reaction to it.- I do not know.

[Brina] Frowns- If he's not here... I need to find him, make sure he's okay!

[Doc] Is noting her concern and softens a bit. - Can you tell me anything more about this... situation? You seem a bit confused.

[Brina] - Our brother, he's also our NOTCH. He... Well gets very easily irritated with our other brother so he made him follow the life cycle of a human. Normally I help raise him during his earliest years... Well, the two previous champions are just gone and so is the dragon so brother assigned a new champion who has just recently been born... Plus he has to find a new goal for the champion to kill since both of the dragons are missing too...

[Doc] Hir eyes narrow the tiniest bit- And what does he intend to do if these missing ones are found?

[Brina] - Found? We assumed them dead

[Doc] That doesn't answer my question.

[Brina] - I think I'd need a bit more information than that...

[Doc] I've had more then my share of encounters with NOTCH AI's that were devious, cruel, controlling or flat out evil. If this one sent you looking for someone who ran away, I don't see any reason to assist you.

[Brina] - He didn't send me, but he also knows that this is what I do

[Doc] Then you are endangering anyone who flees from him. All this talk of challenges and champions rubs me the wrong way. We Herobrines are not trophies to be won or chess pieces in someone else's game.

[Brina] - My brother is not a prize! He hates it just as much as the champion usually

[Doc] Then why look for him? You may lead your NOTCH right to him. Surely you can see that?

[Brina] - Because it's a comfort I can provide him! If he's forced to be a baby, then I can at least make it less horrible for him

[Doc] And if your other brother comes searching? What will you do?

[Brina] - I've convinced him to stop beforeDr., 1:48 AM[Doc] I think you need to decide who's side you're on.

[Brina] - Look, just tell me if you know where my brother is. I doubt our other brother will follow. It was hard enough for me to leave as it is. We're not very good at it

[Doc] Sighs- I think I know. But... - Their gaze darkens in a dangerous way. - You are literally inside the body of my lover. My mate is this servers spirit. If you lead some horror here that damages her or any of my family and friends... there won't be enough left of you to make a snack for a silverfish. Do we understand one another?

[Brina] - Okay?- She's clearly a bit confused, but glad she's finally getting somewhere

[Doc] Wiggles hir fingers and the chat appears in their vision- Gk? You have a visitor. 

-chat- [Steffan] You're wasting your time Doc, he's dead asleep. I'm fishing and I can see his wings over the windowsill.

[Brina] - Steffan is here? I still owe him...

[Doc] I guess we have to go over there then. - Xe gets up to walk down the steps- Owe him for what?

[Brina] - He and Bro... Well, they really helped me out of a bad spot

[Doc] Side-eyes her. - He can be rather thoughtful, especially if ladies are involved. But when I first met him; he was still terrified of glitches.

[Brina] - Well... All things considered. My mental state at the time and with my brother constantly trying to kill him...

[Doc] Snorts- . They're just neighbors now, and we call your brother the Griefer King around here, GK for short.

[Brina] - So you go by his title? Alright then

[Doc] When you have multiple people named Herobrine; it's kind of confusing not too

[Brina] - I suppose that's true. I know there was a third on our seed, a female, but I never got to meet her

[Doc] Brine or human?

[Brina] - Brine, brother decided to see what would happen if he added a second champion

[Doc] What happened is that she was miserable and angry at being robbed of her aquatic form.

[Brina] - I see. Well, it was either that or brother may have thrown GK back into the End with Jean. Honestly I'm a bit surprised he didn't force Jean to take the human shape

[Doc] Scowls - I think your NOTCH needs a new hobby. He should hope dearly he never angers Herobrine the Lord of Tears. TLOT takes a dim view of those who toy with others and tamper with their natural shapes.

[Brina] - I'll keep that in mind

[Doc] Heads up towards Sweet Alex's rather cute purple house and raps on the door.

[Brina] Waits behind Doc and is taking in her surroundings. Her seed is a bit less detailed than this one so there's a few differences-

-There's no answer- 

[Doc] Hmm... they must be asleep. I can't think of any other reason they'd ignore the chat. - Xe walks around the side of the house and heads off across a little bridge and cuts behind a low, dark house before peeking through the large stained glass windows-

[Brina] - Is everything okay?

[Doc] Smiles- See for yourself. 

[Gk] Is flopped so hard he looks like a dead possum. Endrea is curled up on his belly and Sweet Alex is sitting on the wool floor. She's also asleep and leaning on the big dragons tail.

[Brina] - He's in his dragon form? But... Steffan replied in the chat?

[Doc] Steffan accomplished his goal, he killed a dragon. He dealt a mercy blow to another who was about to die and be reborn.

[Brina] - That... That technically would complete the conditions needed... You said that the female brine has been miserable... Do they even know what her champion needs to kill?

[Doc] It doesn't matter. Sweet Alex will only fight if someone she cares about is in danger. And I've already satisfied Herabrine. I made her an artificial second body she can equipt like armor and be an elder Guardian again. It's actually fancier then her original shape.

[Brina] - I see... Is it alright to go inside? I'd like to speak with my brother...

[Doc] Glances upward. - Can you fly?

[Brina] - No, but normally buildings do have a door

[Doc] There is a door, it's on the roof. Baby dragons tend to wander off if it's too easy for them to get out.

[Brina] Looks up, her short height making the building seem even taller to her- Oh joy

[Doc] It's okay. I can't really fly either. I'll help you. - Xe steps away and uncoils from under her coat as xe switches too hir dragon shape. Xe climbs up the wall and turns back around to offer a paw from above.

[Brina] Grumbles, but seeing no other choice accepts the paw-

[Doc] Helps her up and then peeks down the hole - It's not good to startle him, he's rather defensive with the baby. - Xe puts hir tail down and tickles the small Alex with the fluff- 

[Sweet Alex] Snuffs and gives a tiny sneeze before looking up and whispering- Doc? Is something wrong?

[Doc] I have a visitor for Gk.

[Brina] Taps her foot a bit impatiently-

[Doc] Just picks Brina up by her shirt and holds the edge of the opening with hir back feet and drops her about a block and a half down onto the soft wool floor. 

[Sweet Alex] Starts at her appearance. - You're short... like me... are you related to Herabrine?

[Brina] - No, I'm related to that one- Thumbs at GK

[Sweet Alex] Okay... - she blinks- then that means... - her expression hardens in a way that makes even Doc shrink back a bit. - If this has to do with his brother... I'll... - she fumbles for her bow and notches an arrow- You can't take him away! He's happy here!

[Brina] - Hey whoa! I'm only here because I thought he might have been turned into a baby again! You leave our other brother out of this!

[Endrea] Starts stirring awake-

[Gk] Opens his eyes behind Sweet Alex and blinks sleeply- 

[Sweet Alex] I know what he did to Gk, and I won't let it happen again. If you found us, he might have followed you!

[Brina] - I can tell you he didn't! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to get off a seed!?

[Endrea] Starts sliding off of GK as she rolls over-

[Gk] His eyes widen in shock- B-Brina?

[Sweet Alex] Slackens the bow a little- The other Herobrines here seem to manage to pretty well...

[Brina] - Oh now you wake up! Dammit you big dummy!

[Gk] Coils up a little- What?! How did you find me? Why-? Why did you find me...

[Brina] - Because brother chose new champions!

[Endrea] Falls off of GK with a thump and lands on her tail- Ow!

[Gk] Poor bastards... I hope you don't expect me to have any involvement in his stupid games. 

[Sweet Alex] Lets the arrow twang into the carpet harmlessly and picks it up again - If he comes here he'll be sorry. 

[Doc] Is wiggling hir claws as xe types- Brina is grounded for now and I'm not letting anyone else in that we don't know until this is sorted out.

[Brina] - Wait I'm what!?

[Doc] Locked in for the moment. You have free roam of the seed, but I've got my eye on you. 

[Brina] - THAT'S NOT FAIR! And I came because normally when he does that... Well... You know...

[Gk] Lashes his tail a bit angrily - It won't work. Steffan is still alive and the previous conditions have been met. 

[Doc] It is so fair. I have people to protect here, and if you have connections to an OP NOTCH, then you're a liability.

[Brina] Growls at Doc-

[Endrea] Peeks around GK to look at Brina- GG who that?

[Doc] Almost smiling- Yeah... that's not scary. 

[Gk] Endrea, that is my sister... Brina. 

[Sweet Alex] Gives the smallest giggle because she knows Doc is thinking of Cp.

[Brina] - You have no right to try and keep me here!

[Endrea] - GG, she seems mad...

[Gk] She's always been a bit hot tempered. 

[Doc] Is just perched on the ledge above with hir head in the opening. - I have every right, it's my server to protect.

[Brina] Throws a fireball at Doc-

[Doc] Snaps at it and then makes a lot of coughing noises as the little fireball burned hir mouth. Xe pulls out some water and chugs it before flipping Brina off with one black claw. 

[Sweet Alex] Pulls out the first item in her inventory slot and chucks it at Brina - NO FIRE IN THE HOUSE. - [It's a pumpkin pie.]

[Brina] - Oh stay out of it!- She allows her hands to become engulfed in flames

[Endrea] Worriedly- GG...

[Gk] Yeah... you may be family Brina, but no fire in the house- He kicks out a bit of glass from one window with a hoof and tosses Brina through the hole and onto the beach outside.

[Brina] - HEY! I came here because of you!

[Gk] I gathered as much kiddo. - He lifts up and gives a little flap before muscling past Doc and back outside. - It's not unappreciated-

[Brina] - Besides... I've missed you...

[Gk] Flaps his mass of tentacle wings and lands on the shore, his hooves cut little moons into the narrow strip of sand- I missed you too...

[Endrea] Rushes to the window to watch out through the glass-

[Brina] - Well, at least this time I don't have to raise you...

[Gk] As long as I stay hidden, you won't have to do that ever again.

[Brina] - So in other words I'd probably see you even less...

[Gk] Looks a bit hurt- But you could stay.

[Brina] - And leave our brother to drive himself crazy? I don't think that would be a good idea. He's already worried enough as it is...

[Gk] Yeah right. He's just mad that his fun was spoiled. I won't be his plaything anymore.

[Brina] - I wouldn't be so sure... But... That other dragon doesn't seem keen on letting me go back...

[Endrea] - GG! Can I come out?

[Doc] From the roof- I can still hear you, you know...

[Gk] Doc is just worried. They worry about all kinds of shit, and most of it's usually justified. The server is literally their girlfriend. - he glances back- Are you going to stay away from the water? 

[Endrea] - Maybe

[Brina] - Who is the tator tot anyways?

[Gk] Flicks his tail- I want a yes, or no out. - looks back at Brina- A good friend. One who also has a rebirth cycle...

[Endrea] - But the water is sparkly!

[Brina] - You know now that I think about it you don't have your usual smell of booze...

[Doc] Endrea... it will also burn your skin. 

[Gk] It's because... it's for her. I was drinking too much... and I have to stay dry for now... to keep her safe.

[Brina] - Geez, look at you being all responsible mr grumpy pants

[Endrea] Is trying to climb out the hole GK made in the glass to get Brina out-

[Gk] Notices and scrambles over with a flurry of hooves and tentacles- NO.

[Endrea] - But GG!

[Brina] - So why specifically is this little tot so important?

[Gk] Doesn't turn around. - She's my friend... and she needs me right now.

[Brina] Groans, not exactly happy about getting no straight answers-

[Endrea] Is gently pushed back inside and pouts a little-

[Doc] She won't be little for long. When she's full grown she's the biggest dragon on this seed. About five times bigger then a normal ender dragon.

[Endrea] Frustrated noise and claws at the ground-

[Sweet Alex] Has walked all the way around from the front of her house and comes up beside Brina- The first time she died, she let Steffan kill her to set Gk free.

[Brina] - So the curse broke? But, I saw Steffan's name in the chat, shouldn't he be, you know, dead by now?

[Gk] Grumbles- He's kinda fun to annoy....

[Doc] Flicks hir tail a bit smugly. - This seed isn't hardcore. No one dies unless my mate Deerheart deliberately refuses their respawn.

[Brina] - That might explain why you haven't taken the new Champion's form if the old ones are still alive...- She glances at Sweet Alex- Same probably holds true for your counter part too...

[Sweet Alex] What, you mean Herabrine? I guess it doesn't matter in her case- she says sweetly- She's a big spiky fish again already. 

[Gk] Rustles his wings a little as he watches Endrea. - All the more reason for me not to kill Steffan.

[Brina] - So you killed a Wither?

[Endrea] Is just getting grumpier-

[Sweet Alex] No? I've never even seen one of those. I've heard they're pretty scary. 

[Gk] I didn't actually know that's what she needed to do... I mean. - He gestures with a hoof - She can fight, she just usually doesn't unless someone... really needs help. 

[Brina] - I probably shouldn't have said that then. So why the hell are you hanging out with Alex?

[Gk] Sighs - I think... that's easier shown then said... - He shrinks down to his human shape and turns to face Brina. His eyes are clear and bright with just a hint of shadow under them, no trace of the holy water burns remains.

[Sweet Alex] Aww Gk. He likes my cooking too.

[Brina] - Your burns!

[Gk] She's a healer. Fixed me up for no damn reason except that I looked sad. Kinda messed up my powers for a while, but I got over it. 

[Sweet Alex] Giggles - I still have that cookie dress someplace. 

[Brina] Is just baffled-

[Endrea] While nobody has been looking she accidentally activates the code that lets her turn human and falls forwards onto her face- Uh oh...

[Doc] Endrea? Well I guess it's good to know you can still do that...

[Gk] Oh for... - He takes his shirt off and puts it on her - Silly. 

[Sweet Alex] Do you need healing Brina? - She puts out her arms for a hug-

[Brina] - No! Steffan... Steffan and Bro already did that

[Endrea] Looks at her back as the shirt is put on- GG, my wings feel cramped

[Gk] Come out here then... sheesh. - He helps her through the hole. -

[Endrea] Giggles as she's carried-

[Sweet Alex] Has a dawning realization- Bro once said something about getting a brine off drugs? Was that you??

[Brina] - Oh, uh... Yeah

[Gk] Then she got NOTCH to release me from the end... and that stupid bitch Jean. - He rips some holes for her wings - Just ruin my favorite shirt...

[Doc] I'll make you another one. Sourpuss. 

[Sweet Alex] Good for you!

[Brina] - Speaking of, the dragon and her baby are missing too...

[Doc] It's okay, they're safe. 

[Sweet Alex] With lots of other dragons to play with too!

[Brina] - Oh joy... Well, care to let me out yet? As much as I love GK, I should probably be heading back

[Endrea] Brings her tail around to suck on the tip a little-

[Doc] How do I know you won't run back to your NOTCH and tattle on us?

[Brina] - Uh because that would just cause more shit for me to deal with?

[Sweet Alex] But don't you want to visit with your brother at all? 

[Gk] ... - He looks hopeful- I have missed you Brina.

[Brina] - Well yeah... But, NOTCH gave me some responsibilities of my own since GK's been gone... And... Well it helps keep him calm...

[Gk] Oh I gotta hear this. What kinda dumb chores did he stick you with? 

[Doc] Is at instant attention- What happens if he's not calm...?

[Brina] - He... Becomes quite a bit more difficult to deal with... And for the most part just some of what were your duties dealing with the Nether... Making sure the humans don't get overwhelmed by mobs...

[Doc] Muses aloud- Old NOTCHs are such a pain sometimes... I'm so glad the new ones Dofta has been making aren't so damn buggy and volatile. 

[Gk] Shit he doesn't want to be bothered with, got it. Fuck him anyway. Play hooky for a while.

[Brina] - New ones?

[Doc] Oh yeah. One for each Herobrine. You guys only have one to share because you're all older code.

[Brina] - I... Fucking Nether this is too much to take in right now

[Gk] All the more reason to stay for a bit. Tell you what, I'll take you out to dinner. - He's got a bit of a sparkle in his eyes- Introduce you to some new things.

[Brina] Suspicious look at her brother-

[Endrea] - GG? We all go?

[Doc] That's an excellent idea Endrea. 

[Gk] Smiles- Yeah. we can all go. -waves at Doc- Go get the rest of your crew too. We'll pack the bar for a change. 

[Endrea] - Yay!- She hops around excitedly

[Sweet Alex] I'll go get Cp and Lie, I think Lie might have Endrea's old humanish clothes. 

[Gk] Grins wildly- Don't forget her sweater.

[Endrea] - My sweater?- Confused head tilt

[Brina] - Who the hell are you talking about?

[Gk] Just a friend of mine...

[Sweet Alex] Is already off and running. 

[Doc] I'll meet you guys there. - Xe launches off the roof and hurries off as well.

[Endrea] Takes GK's hand to help steady herself-

[Brina] - Alright, so where are we going then?

[Gk] Just down the road a bit. - He lead up the cobble steps and heads for the bar.

[Steffan] Is just coming outside with a pick as they get close- EEp! 

[Enderbro] HI!!!!

[Brina] - Steffan!

[Endrea] Waves-

[Steffan] Yes! What? I mean, hi again....

[Enderbro] Waves wildly back at Endrea- You're kinda peopley again Endrea!

[Endrea] Giggles-

[Brina] Heads over to Steffan- It's good to see you again! I still can't thank you enough for what you did!- Gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek

[Steffan] Turns entirely pink- Well! Um! Thank you! I mean... -flails

[Gk] Don't fucking kiss him. Geeze. 

[Enderbro] AWWWWWW

[Brina] - Why not? I suppose you could say he is my hero in a sense

[Steffan] Suddenly gets even more nervous-I... really???

[Gk] Okay, now I know you're fucking with me. - He just picks up Steffan and starts walking with the Steve as he flails- 

[Steffan] Noooooooo! 

[Enderbro] Just falls into pace behind them curiously-

[Brina] - Oooo~ We're bringing him too?

[Gk] Eh why the fuck not. 

[Steffan] panicked - bringing me where????

[Enderbro] Are we going questing? I don't have my adventuring hat on!

[Brina] - Brother said we're going to get dinner?

[Steffan] We're what...?! - He notices they're headed across the little bridge to the bar- Oh.

[Enderbro] Rushes ahead- I want chips!

[Brina] Does get a little nervous as they get closer-

[Endrea] Trips a little-

[Gk] Offers her his free hand- 

[Steffan] Put me down? 

[Gk] Nah.

[Endrea] Takes GK's hand again-

[CP] Is already inside with Lie, Aether, Hera, and Sweet Alex-

[Sweet Alex] Is spinning on a bar stool- 

[Herabrine] Eyeballs Brina a bit suspiciously- 

[Gk] Puts Steffan into a booth a bit roughly - 

[Steffan] Oof!

[CP] - Hey, who's the other shorty?- He's currently sitting

[Lie] - CP...

[Aether] - Daddy that's not nice

[Doc] Thumps down outside and lets everyone off hir back before shifting and opening the door. They obviously couldn't find everyone, but they did bring Deerheart, Izzy, Yaunfen, Buff and LJ.

[Gk] That's my sister. Ever-ybody this is Brina.

[CP] - Oh joy...- Take s a swig of beer

[Lie] - Hi, welcome to the server!

[Brina] - Hi...

[Izzy] Little babble-

[Herabrine] Claps LJ on the back- So where have you been hiding yourself? 

[LJ] I kinda... found a new 'person'. - He makes the faintest gesture at Yaunfen who is talking to Sam animatedly. 

[Herabrine] Really? Well... I guess you could have chosen a lot worse. They're not even a griefer. And they do like candy....

[LJ] That they do...

[Doc] Gives Izzy a playful tickle- 

[Buff] It's a little female Herobrine! Hello there!

[Izzy] Laughs-

[Aether] Crawls out of the booth her parents are in and runs for the other side of the bar-

[Brina] - Why are you so big?

[Buff] Probably because my Herobrine can be even bigger! And I work out- flexes a little and his muscles look like two pit bulls fighting in a small bag. 

[Doc] Thumbs at Buff- This guy can pick me up as a dragon. It's crazy.

[Brina] Moves closer to her brother-

[Lie] Smiles gently at Brina- Don't mind Buff, he's just friendly with everyone

[Sam] Can be heard bumping around in the kitchen. He hasn't had this many people to cook for all at once in a while. 

[Buff] Smiles hugely- No reason to be mean to people, that's just a waste of energy!

[Deer] Pokes her head into the kitchen to see if Sam wants any help-

[Doc] at Izzy- So what do you want to eat today? 

[Herabrine] Notices Doc and turns back to LJ- Hows.... you know who? 

[LJ] Shrugs- She's a child. She figured out how to teleport a few feet. But her memories are still sealed. She thinks the doctor is her mada. 

[Sam] Greets Deerheart but won't let her help-

[Izzy] - Boos!

[Lie] - Aether? Come back here, we'll be having food soon

[Aether] Comes back as quickly as she can, moving between people with polite little excuse me's-

[Endrea] - GG?

[Doc] Just berries? Nothing else? 

[Gk] Yeah? 

[Buff] At Brina- So you look fit, do you jog or just fly?

[Brina] - Neither...

[Endrea] - Too many here...

[Six] Arrives at the bar and opens the door only to see that there's lot of people- oh... -moves to turn around and leave-

[Enderbro] Zeros in on her- Six! - He grabs her and tps farther in before putting her next to Steffan - Here you go! 

[Steffan] BRO.

[Izzy] Shrugs-

[Deer] - Maybe a bit of mutton too? Does that sound good to you Izzy?

[Doc] Got it, time to eat some Eeps!

[Six] Looks at the door, realizing what just happened- Oh joy..

[Aether] Turns to look at Doc- Eeps?

[CP] - GK, if your sister is here, then does that mean your brother is dead or...?

[Sam] Is doling out the first round of dishes. He's basically just putting everything everywhere so people can take what they want. He's skinny enough to just weave through the others easily- 

[Doc] Yep Aether, Eeps are tasty!

[Steffan] Uh... nice to see you again...- his eyes stray to her throat. It looks like he's staring at her boobs but he was just wondering if she's wearing the pendant under her shirt- 

[Gk] Not dead, just still unaware of my location. I hope. Since someone- side eyes Brina- was able to find me...

[Sam] Puts a pizza in front of Steffan and a bowl of fettucini near Six. He made a salad for Bro and another for Endrea and is working on the mutton now.

[Endrea] Reaches or the salad with her hand-

[Brina] - Hey! Can you blame me for looking for you when he chose new champions?

[Gk] Yeah yeah... Hey Sam, make a drink for my sister will ya? I bet she hasn't had anything good in ages. 

[Sam] was putting out cake and pie for Yaunfen and LJ and taps his chin thoughtfully before rushing off again. 

[Doc] Sneaks a kiss on Deerheart- 

[Enderbro] NOM NOM NOM LEAVES.

[Six] Looks at Steffan- Um..Hello again. -She isn't wearing the pendant. Instead its still in her pocket, remaining a mystery to her-

[Enderbro] Too loud at Steffan- Use your feet! 

[Steffan] Turns beet red- BRO.

[CP] Picks up Aether and stands up so he can take her to the bar top and help her get food-

[Brina] - Uh... That's tall... Like, stupidly tall...

[Deer] Smiles back at Doc as she gets plates of food for them-

[Six] What??

[Doc] Musing - Yeah, his brother is the same way. Your seed is lower resolution then this one, his is way higher then either. I have a theory- 

[Steffan] SOMEONE told him what footsies are and he thinks it's cute, I'm so sorry...

[Six] Can't help but let out a giggle- Really?

[Steffan] Groans- Yesssssss- He's obviously horribly embarrassed-

[CP] - Oh and what sort of half cocked theory have you decided on now Doc?

[Izzy] Shrieks-

[Aether] - Daddy noms!

[Sam] Is back around again and leaves several drinks along with more food. Brina's seems to be almost as much fruit on sticks as it is alcohol.

[Six] Giggles more- Oh common it's not that bad. Could have been something worse you know. -smiles-

[Brina] - The hell is all this?

[CP] Sends Sam a quick mental request to get Lie an Alligator Sperm-

[Doc] Turns to Izzy - Sorry Cp. The little one takes precedence. - Xe starts helping her with her food- 

[Sam] Is already on it and leaves the green and white drink beside a plate of waffles and bacon. 

[Steffan] Is just lost in her radiant smile and zones out for a second- Yeah... 

[Gk] Alcohol,and fruit. Just try it.

[CP] Gathers the food and drinks and returns to the table with it-

[Lie] Looks at the drink with suspicion- What's this?

[CP] - Just try it

[Lie] Sighs a bit- Fine

[CP] Cuts the food up small for Aether so she can eat it with her fingers-

[Brina] Tries a sip and pulls a face- Oh.... Whhhyyyy...

[Six] So what have you been up to?

[Steffan] Just trading, hunting, looking for diamonds... Steve stuff. 

[Enderbro] He's been playing on the internet! 

[Gk] What? It should be sweet enough. - He snags a chunk of pineapple off a skewer and eats it. 

[Doc] Sam is just showing off his garnishing technique. He can get a bit artsy at times. 

[Sam] Gives Six a lemonade with strawberry bits in the bottom. remembering her hangover from before. 

[Yaunfen] Is playing darts [throwing axes] with LJ in the next room.

[Lie] Is actually enjoying the drink Sam made and catches the skeletons eye- This is a good one Sam, please remember it for me

[Endrea] - GG up?

[Izzy] is attempting to feed herself-

[Six] Looks at the drink then at Sam- Is it alcohol?

[Sam] Shakes his head no- 

[Doc] Oh Izzy... you're making a mess! You got blueberry juice on my coat too. 

[LJ] Is spying and snickers at Doc's predicament. 

[Gk] Picks up Endrea and hugs her- Of course!

[Endrea] Laughs-

[Brina] Is just a bit weirded out by how GK is acting, but continues to sip at her drink a bit-

[Enderbro] Jabs Steffan and spills some leaves in his lap- Tell her she's pretty! 

[Steffan] STOP TRYING TO HELP ME. 

[Buff] At Brina - want some granola? It's really healthy for you.- He holds out a little bag-

[Brina] - No?

[Izzy] - Down?

[Six] Starts to drink the lemonade, completely oblivious to what was just said-

[Buff] Oh, okay!- Eats some himself and there's a lot of loud crunching. 

[Doc] Eyes Izzy mock suspiciously- Why?

[Izzy] - Down?

[Enderbro] But she is pretty! 

[Steffan] I KNOW. SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. - Somehow goes even redder and shuts up. 

[Doc] Okay... but I'm watching you. - Xe puts Izzy on the floor and grabs a burger for hirself.

[Deer] - Siddles up a bit closer to Doc-

[Izzy] Starts exploring a little, heading towards Yaunfen and LJ-

[Yaunfen] Sees her coming and stops throwing. - Hey Izzy. 

[Doc] Leans against Deerheart a bit, just enjoying her closeness.

[Six] Puts down the drink- Hm? Who is?

[Izzy] - Ya ya!

[Aether] Decides to follow Izzy-

[CP] Watches the two kids-

[Sam] Wends his way through the crush to give Aether and Izzy each a small ice cream cone. Just vanilla. 

[Steffan] Half- chokes on his own drink- Y-you....

[Aether] - Thank you!

[Izzy] - Ank!

[Six] PftT as if! -giggles-

[Zly Wilk] - approaches the bar, his inventory containing several bottles of different flavors and strengths of hard cider.

 

He's been avoiding the others since Eset escaped the server, feeling extremely guilty about how the whole ordeal played out. Camarin took a turn watching Lazur, who has not left her room since the attack so that Zly could get away for a bit. 

 

He stops short at the entryway with his hand resting in the door, shocked at seeing everyone he endangered is inside. He feels his pulse race and with a shaky breath quickly takes a step back. After leaving the booze in a trunk near the back door for Sam to find, he slips back along the path to home hoping he wasn't spotted. -

[CP] Had sensed Zly's closeness and decides a bit of griefing is in order and teleports silently behind Zly-

[Zly wilk] - tenses slightly without looking around. In a very tired voice - What do you want, CP? I'm in no mood to play.

[CP] - I can see that. Nobody had seen hide nor hair of you guys since that... Little incident

[Zly Wilk] Yeah, well Lazur hasn't felt like company since she hit respawn. As for me I'm taking a break from feeling guilty over being responsible for getting my best friend assulted, maimed, and killed by feeling guilty for unleashing a homicidal shithead and endangering the seed. So that's been fun.

[CP] - You know nobody here blames you for that, right?

[Zly Wilk] I know, but when i was human I was Irish... and Catholic. -slight grin- No one does guilt like them. 

Anyway... I just came by to drop off some different hard ciders for Sam. I want to see if Camarin has managed to get Lazur to eat something or come out of her room.

[CP] - You know, Lie might be able to help

[Zly Wilk] How?

[CP] - She has a flower, and it let's you completely forget if you breathe in the pollen. Unfortunately she'd also forget everything after the incident up to that moment as well. Might stop her nightmares too, but it would be up to herJack, 4:51 PM[Zly Wilk] Yeah.... I'll discuss it with her, have her reach out to Lie if she wants to go that route. But thanks for mentioning it. 

I won't keep you any longer from the party.

[CP] - Eh, it's not too much, just GK being happy because his sister is here... But I'll take your booze in for you

[Zly Wilk] - smiles- Good for him. Maybe I'll introduce myself when I'm in a better state of mind...and thanks.

[CP] Just turns to collect the chest, but not before flipping Zly off, it just felt wrong for him to not do that-

[Aether] Is getting a bit frustrated that she can't reach the balls on the pool table-

[Izzy] Tries to go get one of the axes Yaunfen was throwing-

[Steffan] Very small voice- You are beautiful...

[Enderbro] Too loud- Yeah, she looks wild and exciting, kinda dangerous with that eye patch too! -realizes- Six! We should play pirates sometime!

[Steffan] Thumps his head on the table in defeat. 

[LJ] Decides to just put Aether on the pool table since Cp is distracted.

[Yaunfen] I don't think so Izzy. You're too small for sharp things. - They consider the thought and frown slightly- I think you'd scare mom and mada doing that too. 

[Doc] Has mostly finished eating and takes an opportunity to slide an arm around hir mate.

[Deerheart] Is sitting with one leg under her and lets out a giggle as Doc's fingers trace the sensitive skin where her hoof meets her ankle. - Stop it, that tickles! 

[Doc] Slyly - Later then...

[Deerheart] Mmmm

{Gk] Tosses his head a bit as he rolls his eyes- Sheesh. 

[Sweet Alex] Oh hush. I think it's sweet. 

[Gk] Yeah yeah... I'm just not into that mushy shit. 

[Doc] Over hir shoulder- I don't think I've ever seen you interested in anyone of any sex that way actually. You're probably ace like Alexsezia. 

[Gk] Da fuck is that supposed to mean? 

[Sweet Alex] Pokes him- It's not an insult. It just means you aren't interested in Doc's favorite hobby, apart from the obvious one. 

[Gk] Grumbles- Hmmph... maybe.

[Doc] Who can blame me though...? - They lean into Deerheart and ghost a finger over her lips before kissing them.- With a goddess like this at my side? 

[Yaunfen] Gives a crooked smile as they look down at the other end of the bar. - Hey LJ?

[LJ] Is watching Aether play with a contented expression- Yeah?

[Yaunfen] I think we're babysitting tonight.

[CP] Comes back inside and places the trunk on the bar counter so Sam can go through it when he has the time. He approaches his wife and notices the empty drink before her and smiles slightly at the sight of her flushed face. He leans over and kisses her gently before looking around for his child-

[Aether] Is running around on top of the pool table chasing balls and generally having a blast-

[Izzy] Finally notices Aether playing and toddles closer, curious about the noise that the balls are making-

[Brina] Is starting to get a bit drunk- Brother, I really do miss getting to visit you whenever...

[Six] Smiles- Well I'm not really any of those things, but sure I'll play with you sometime bro.

[Izzy] Attempts to pull herself up enough to look on the table, but she isn't quite tall enough-

[Aether] Sees Izzy's fingers and was over to look over the edge- Hi!

[Izzy] - Up?

[LJ] Chuckles and helps Izzy up- it's a nice thought, but Aether is a bit too small to help you. 

[Gk] Stares into his drink- I miss you too, but i think you understand why i ran away. I don't mind looking like this for the occasional inside convenience but...

[Sweet Alex] Touches Gk's hand supportively- you can always stay here...

[Doc] Is contemplating sneaking Deerheart downstairs while the others are distracted. 

[Yaunfen] Are you okay Lie?

[Lie] - Hmm? Yeah, just feeling the alcohol a bit

[Aether] Laughs and rolls Izzy a couple of the balls-

[Izzy] Shrieks happily and is fascinated by the sounds of the balls hitting each other and she starts banging them together-

[CP] Draws closer to the pool table- Careful Aether, don't fall off the edge

[Aether] - I won't Daddy!

[LJ] Shrinks back a little as Cp comes near-I-I'm watching them. [Yaunfen] You're so cute Aether. 

[Doc] Is a little tipsy and gives Deerheart a playful nibble on the neck.

[Deer] Humms happily- Maybe we should go home a bit early? Yaunfen and LJ are responsible enough...

[Aether] - I know

[CP] Small snarl at LJ-

[Yaunfen] Don't be so mean Cp, he's trying so hard. 

[LJ] You know I'd never hurt her Cp. She's family in a way. 

[Doc] mmmm... Hey Gk? 

[Gk] Whaaat? 

[Doc] You're in charge of Brina, I have some very important server maintenance to attend to. 

[Gk] Yeah right. At least be honest and say you're going to go fuck her. 

[Doc] Hmph, shows what you know. Maybe I'll let her fuck me. 

[Gk] TOO MUCH INFORMATION.

[Brina] - I don't need a babysitter!

[Aether] - Daddy you play?

[CP] - Sure...- He's keeping his eyes locked on LJ

[Doc] oh obviously(sarcasm) 

[LJ] Thinks loudly because he knows Cp can hear it. - Will you hate Izzy forever too? She also had a hand in everything that happened.

[CP] Frowns at LJ-

[Lie] Mentally to CP- KNock it off CP, you've already hashed it out with him. He hasn't actually harmed a single child since coming here

[LJ] thinks at both of them- It is a valid question though, will you keep Aether from playing with one of the few other children here who could keep up with her powers? I don't think either of them would understand why you'd keep them apart. And Izzy could remember herself as she gets older as well.

[Lie] - It's okay CP, you can relax

[CP] Turns away from LJ to grab a sugar cane pool stick-

[LJ] Leans against the back of the booth Lie is in, obviously unsettled.

[Lie] - Well, at least he's stopped attacking you...

[LJ] That is a relief... I like Dr. Emmerich well enough, but asking her or Doc to stitch me up gets old. I'll be more patches then cloth eventually.

[Lie] - Yeah... Karla can certainly be... Overwhelming at times

[CP] - Is using the pool stick to knock balls around for Aether to chase but is avoiding hitting Izzy with them-

[Doc] Sneaks behind Cp with Deerheart giggling in tow. 

[Yaunfen] Ho boy...

[Doc] Makes a shushing gesture at their child and takes Deerheart down into the crash room below the bar. The knock out a bit of ladder and replace it with a wool block that plugs the entrance hole. 

[Deerheart] Lounges on one of the beds, the lava light painting her in dramatic shadows. -Kidnapping me again?

[Doc] Maybe...- They copy a few pixels from their coat and make a pair of long cloth strips. 

[Deerheart] Wiggles a bit in anticipation, and strips her clothes off. 

[Doc] Ties her ankles together and then as she's distracted, they also tie her thumbs together in a tidy cat's cradle.

[Deerheart] Can't resist thrashing a bit- You know that makes me crazy!

[Doc] Just grins- I know, and you like it when I make you a little agitated. - Xe takes off hir own clothes, and reveals that xe's more female today, with a pair of small breasts and a bush that's more the violet tone of hir hair.

[Deerheart] Ah, no dick for me today. 

[Doc] Eyebrow- Is that a challenge? You know I can satisfy you in other ways.

[Deerheart] Maybe I just want to tease you so you'll get fruustrated and have your way with me. - Her expression is lascivious and she squirms enticingly on the rumpled sheets. - My ferocious dragon...

[Doc] Dramatic pose- I am your beast to be sure. A Herobrine tethered by the chains of love. - Xe climbs up onto the bed, hir skin is warm and a bit of statick crackles through hir hair. - but even a bound creature can bite... - Xe licks a long stripe between her breasts, moving up slow and then kissing her deeply before nibbling on her lip- 

[Deerheart] Ah...Oh... Doc..

[Doc] Shhh.... - Xe moves to her throat and nips at the sensitive skin before biting a bit harder. Xe dimples the skin with hir triangular fangs, ever so gently sucking until the skin is as purple as hir dragon paws.

[Deerheart] Is still waving her bound thumbs as much as she can and moves her hips desperately under the doctors weight. 

[Doc] Whispers against her throat- You are intoxicating sometimes... my goddess who smells of spring, leaves and rain... - Xe sneaks a hand beween her legs and finds her already wet. Hir grin is wide and mischevious as xe goes after her clit and then dips a few fingers inside hir mate. Xe's rubbing and feeling out her inner topography. 

[Deerheart] Thrusts and pants, her face is red and she's making all kinds of delicious moans as she's lovingly tormented and played with. - Ah-hhhh

[Doc] Gets backwards on top of her and amuses hirself playing hir mate like an instrument, trying to find just the right spots to make her cry out. 

[Deerheart] Manages to buck Doc sideways and they end up both spooned in a 69. She cranes her head as far as she can reach and nuzzles into her mates violet snatch.

[Doc] Hir breath hitches in suprise and xe doubles down, trying to make hir mate come first even as xe's enthusiastically tongue-fucked. They try to keep the noise down so they're not inturrupted, and a bit of blood stains their lip as they nip it in concentration. The pressure is building and xe comes with a tiny shiver, hir legs going numb for a moment. Xe works most of hir fingers into Deerheart with a grateful air and rubs the tiny star below as well with gentle circles of hir thumb. 

[Deerheart] Is shocked slightly with a bit of stray statick, but delves deeper anyway. She's limited with her bound hands but still manages to stimulate Doc enough to throw them off a bit. But then in turn her moans get louder as her ass is stimulated as well. She comes with a bunch of breathy twitches that travel the entire length of her body and leave her gasping and tingly.

[Doc] Makes sure she's finished and relaxes a bit- Satisfied my love? 

[Deerheart] Is just swimming on waves of bliss. - Oh yes~

[Doc] Because I thought I noticed you walking a bit oddly this morning... 

[Deerheart] Goes still - What do you mean...? Wait. NO!

[Doc] Grabs one of her feet and peels the thinnest layer from the bottom of her hoof- 

[Deerheart] Whaps her head agaist the pillow and thrashes wildly- WICKED!!! THAT TICKLES SO BAD! 

[Doc] Reaches for her other foot and gets kicked for hir troubles, xe suddenly has a hoof-shaped bruise that's fading purple on one cheek- Ow. 

[Deerheart] NUUUUUUU!!!!

[Lie] Glances outside to see the sky starting to darken- Maybe we should consider heading home...

[CP] - At least have another drink, we'll try to wear Aether out with this first- He knocks a few more balls around for Aether to chase

[Izzy] - Ya ya! Look!- She goes a few more balls together so they make sound.


	471. This Pasta is Sick, Bad Memories

[Locklear] Pulls up in front of Yster's place and looks at her front door. He's been away for about a week and wants nothing more than to curl up with his mate. His whole body is aching as he steps out of the car and flips off the apartment across the street where he knows either Liam or his partner is. As he climbs the short flight of stairs to the front door his coat feels heavy and to hot for him as he fumbles for the key Yster gave him and to get it into the lock. He pushes open the door and is greeted by the familiar smells of Ysters home as he starts wearily shrugging his jacket off- Love? I'm back...

[Yster] Peeks around the corner. -Locklear! You're back! - She's barefoot, wearing black sweatpants and a T-shirt with a jokey silhouette of Nosferatu on it. She runs to hug him anyway. -I missed you.

[Locklear] Smiles and returns the hug- As have I, but duty always calls- Beneath his shirt Yster can feel that he seems a bit clammy and his skin seems paler than it should be

[Yster] Looks at him with concern and her brow furrows a little, she presses a hand on his forehead- You don't look so good....

[Locklear] - I'm just a bit tired and sore, that's all- He turns his head away from Yster to cough a little

[Yster] I think it's a bit more then that! You have a fever.

[Locklear] Frowns a little- That's... Not possible...

[Yster] I think the proof is in your complexion my dear. - She steers him closer to the mirror in the hall- see for yourself.

[Locklear] Looks at himself carefully- ... How? But, I haven't been since, well, I turned...

[Yster] Spreads her hands- I don't know. But I think I have some cough syrup from the last time I got sick... - she wanders towards the bathroom. - Just get comfy.

[Locklear] - Medicine isn't necessary love, it can't be... That bad...- He does make his way towards her couch however

[Yster] Well then it won't hurt you to take it, will it? - She comes back with a little bottle of medicine and a blanket-

[Locklear] - Yes but I am a doctor, I think I'd know if I needed medication. Besides, you shouldn't take medicine if you don't need it

[Yster] Yes, you're a doctor, that also means you're the worst kind of patient. - She pours a measure of the liquid into a small cup, it's purple and smells of nauseating grape candy.

[Locklear] - I refuse to take whatever foul concoction that is...

[Yster] Gives him a calculating eyebrow. - I bet with a little doing I could get someones attention who would make you take it. Or we could do it the easy way.

[Locklear] Narrows his eyes at his mate, but the effect is quickly lost as he starts coughing-

[Yster] I thought so. - She presses the little cup to his lips and tips it-

[Locklear] Takes it, but is not happy about it. He pulls a face as he finishes swallowing- Ugh, alchohol, or something please so that I can get rid of this vile taste

[Yster] Hmm.... milk usually gets rid of it for me, but it might make your nose run. - She goes to get some.

[Locklear] - I am not that sick!

[Yster] From the kitchen- Admitting you have a problem is part of the solution!- She comes back with a small cup of milk- Try this.

[Locklear] Sighs but takes the glass and starts drinking- This feels childish-

[Yster] What, drinking milk? Pish tosh. It's good for you. - She drapes the blanket over his shoulders and yanks his shoes off before he can react.

[Locklear] Is a bit sluggish in his reactions- You know I can do that myself- He places his glass on the table next to the couch

[Yster] Then lose your coat as well. The best thing for you right now is rest.

[Locklear] Looks down, realizing he never fully took off his coat- Oh... Right...- He shrugs the blanket off so he can work on getting his jacket off. Beneath Yster can see a few specks of blood on his usually pristine clothes

[Yster] Yeah... that's a bit sloppy for you. I think you need to learn to take time off when you feel bad.

[Locklear] - Love I haven't felt like this for... Probably about a centuary if not more

[Yster] Then you got lucky in more ways then one. - She's helping him get comfy and tucks the blanket around him a bit.

[Locklear] Grumbles a little but does pull the blanket a bit closer. His dark hair is starting to stick to his face a bit as his temperature rises-

-There's a soft knocking on Yster's door-

[Yster] Goes to answer it and opens it a crack- Yes?

[Liam] - So how much blood has he lost? Your boyfriend didn't seem his usual perky self when he flipped us off

[Yster] Opens the door with a roll of her eyes- None, and you hanging out and standing on my porch looks suspicious-

[Perkins] Gives her a small wave-

[Liam] - How? I'm your father stopping by for a surprise visit

[Locklear] Starts coughing again, he had sat up and pushed the blankets off when he heard Liam's voice-

[Yster] And him? - points at Perkins- I supposed he's your totally not shady in any way golfing buddy?

[Perkins] For what it's worth, I hate golf.

[Liam] - Yster... You know he's my partner

[Locklear] - Love? Is everything alright?- He's already stood back up again

[Yster] Yes I know that, dad. I was being sarcastic, sheesh. - She turns to look and walks over to Locklear leaving them standing in the doorway- You sit back down!

[Liam] Is watching Locklear, noting his current condition-

[Locklear] - Really love, it's nothing bad...

[Perkins] You don't look so hot...

[Yster] Pushes him back down- You're sick, just relax!

[Liam] - Yster... Them being sick just... I've never seen any record of it...

[Locklear] His nose is starting to run and he reaches up to wipe it with his gloves hand- It shouldn't be possible. I haven't been sick since before her...

[Liam] - Her?

[Yster] Well it's happening- She gets him a box of tissues.

[Perkins] I take it you aren't reffering to Yster?

[Locklear] - No, Insanity- He quickly blows his nose

[Liam] - So what now? Obviously you're in no condition to go anywhere

[Yster] What do you think? He's my boyfriend, I'll keep an eye on him until he's better. It's just a cold.

[Perkins] Insanity kept you from getting sick? That's weird.

[Locklear] - For the most part yes. There were still a few things which could effect us, but we weren't very susceptible. Actually the digital entities we more likely to end up sick

[Yster] Pauses for a moment- Oh! Computer viruses! Yeah that would be nasty.

[Locklear] Scoffs a little- Herobrine was probably the worst. He'd end up randomly exploding

[Perkins] Can't supress a suprised bark of laughter- But he's a video game character! Couldn't he fix himself with a potion or a one-up or something?

[Yster] Exploding? Like a creeper...?

[Locklear] - If it was an affliction normally found in his game then yes, but many computer viruses aren't like that. He'd have to rework his code a bit to be rid of the virus, all while causing some serious damage at random moments

[Liam] - Ugh, either way, we shouldn't be over here much longer. You're mother is making pasta tonight Yster, so she'll probably be over with leftovers for you tomorrow... Besides, we have a lot to think about at the moment

[Yster] Good, that sounds marvelous. She makes the best garlic bread. - She glances back at Locklear-Garlic is good for your immune system too.

[Perkins] We'll just be across the street if you need us.

[Yster] Rolls her eyes- whatever.

[Locklear] - And you're a fool if you don't think they have cameras and mics all over the inside of that apartment- He sneezes

[Perkins] Yeah... I know. It's really uncomfortable using the bathroom over there...

[Liam] - Perkins... They strip us every time they do a medical exam... They've already seen it before

[Perkins] Yeah I don't like that either.

[Yster] Do you like video games?

[Perkins] Gives Liam an uneasy look like he might get punched- Yes...

[Locklear] Is taking his gloves off- What are you up to love?

[Yster] Says casually- Well we always need beta testers...

[Perkins] Is it... dangerous?

[Liam] - We already have people in position at Microsoft. Besides, there would be a lot of paperwork on our end for Perkins to do to transfer over to your job from mine.

[Perkins] Who said anything about transfering? I could just put in my notice.

[Yster] I could put in a good word for you. Cp scares the new hires, and you already know about him, so that would be one less hurdle.

[Locklear] - But that in itself in a problem love... CP...

[Liam] - Perkins you know it's not that simple. You were assigned to your current post by our higher ups. You can't just turn in a notice

[Perkins] Why not? I'm not a slave.

[Yster] Yeah, Cp would be pissy, but he's always pissy.

[Liam] - You literally signed a contract Perkins. You agreed to do as they say, same as me, and every other employee. Unless you wanna become a D-class?

[Yster] That's crappy. Sounds like the military.

[Perkins] Looks like he got slapped- Mom said I should have become a dental hygenist... Kinda wish I would have listened.

[Liam] - You made your choice. And Yster, our group is this strict for a reason and yes, we do occasionally do more militaristic operations. The branch Perkins and I are in is probably the safest one anyone could be in

[Perkins] Is still frowning unhappily.

[Yster] Touches his hand gingerly and he flinches- I understand feeling trapped. If you ever need someone to talk too-

[Locklear] - Is starting to get a headache- Can we save these conversations for another time?

[Liam] - We need to be going anyways

[Perkins] Small voice- Just so you know... your friend's prediction came true... I had a really good time. Can you thank her for me?

[Yster] Oh, Dawn? I will when I see her. Take care, both of you.

[Liam] Gives Yster a quick kiss on the forehead- Make sure your doctor doesn't have any blood on him when your mother drops by tomorrow

[Zly Wilk] - Has returned home from his trip to the bar and stops at the trunks in the kitchen area. He walks down the hall to Lazur's room with some food. She hadn't come out of her room for days since she hit respawn, and it took both him and Camarin both to convince her to eat enough to keep her food bar from dropping too low. -

 

[Camarin]  - is just leaving Lazur's room - Oh, Zly... We had the same thought apparently.  Um, I was going to PM you... she's not there.

 

[Zly Wilk] - What do you mean, she's not there? She hasn't left her bed in days.

 

[Camarin] - gestures with an exasperated wave of her hand - If you didn't get my meaning,  i don't have the words to make it any clearer.

 

[Zly Wilk] Sorry. Sorry. I'm just surprised is all. I wonder where she took off to...

 

[Camarin] Your guess is as good as mine. Zly, I'm worried about her. 

 

[Zly Wilk] Yeah, as am I. Look, why don't you head over to the bar, see if anyone has seen her. I just came back from there but might've missed her in passing. I'll sniff around and see what I can find. 

 

[Camarin] Ok. Just... call out in the chat if you find her.

 

[Zly Wilk] -watches her go then pulls out his fob watch- Sorry, Dearheart, I know this feels weird when we do this... - he mutters to himself. He double clicks the icon on the watch and in a flash of light is in his alternate wolf form. 

 

The red and grey wolf sniffs around Lazur's bed and picks up her scent.  He trots to the front door, triggering the pressure plate. He follows the trail, letting the door close behind him. 

 

The scent trail leads him to the orchard and into the small store room where he keeps the fermented cider he'd been making.  A quick check of the trunks revealed several bottles of his highest proof cider were missing. 

 

With a wolfy frown her puts his nose down and follows her trail further. Eventually it leads near the spawn point and directly into the cave where he and CP found her on death's door.

 

He changes back and cautiously goes inside. 

 

[Lazur] - is quite disheveled and is sitting in the dirt with her arms propped up on her bent knees and back against the wall. Zly immediately notices shes sitting on the spot that she had landed after being kicked back through the portal. 

There are a couple empty bottles at her feet and she is quite drunk - Zlllyyyyyyyyyyyy.... Hiiiie! I waz jus' testing out suma yer cider.  Hi Zly. Zly Hi. Heeee...

 

[Zly Wilk] -smiles and slowly hunkers down near her.- Hey, Lazur. Glad to see you up. Um... why don't you give me that bottle?

 

[Lazur] -looks dumbly at the bottle of alcohol in her hand for a moment and hands it to Zly with a grin - Good idea. Here. You keep it... I have a 'nother! - she produces another bottle of the strong amber liquid. 

 

[Zly Wilk] Uh-huh. Listen.... Blue... maybe take it easy on that stuff before you start taking poison damage. -he gently takes the bottle from her hand-

 

[Lazur] Uh oh. He called me 'Blue'.... You never call me that unless you're worried 'bout me. -she takes another bottle from her inventory and takes a long drink-  You worried 'bout me, Zly?

 

[Zly Wilk] Little bit....

 

[Lazur] 'm fine.... - she covers up her trembling hands - Respawn. New body. Like it n..never happened,  right?

 

[Zly Wilk] -rubs the back of his head,wanting to help his friend but not sure what to say.- Look... maybe it would help to talk to one of the others..

 

[Lazur] -she rounds on him angrily-Why?! Wha can they do 'cept judge me? pity me? Ooh.. Maybe we can trade notes. I'll tell 'em how it feels to get tied up against yer will fer real, an' they can tell me how to enjoy gettin choked! Sound good?

 

[Zly Wilk] Sorry... I'm just...

 

[Lazur] - I know what yer trynin ta do. -she said with a snarl - yer doin' wha you always do. Tryin to help. Tryin to fix things.  Wellllll guess what? YOU. CAN'T. FIX. THIS. Soooooo.... piss off.- She slumps back to the floor, turns her head, and takes another long swig from her bottle. 

 

[Zly Wilk] -jumps as if slapped and hangs his head, saying nothing as the uneasy silence draws out. He nods to himself and stands up to leave. As he turns toward the crude opening he feels a tug on  his coat.

 

[Lazur] - has reached out and is clinging to the bottom hem of Zly's long duster. She wipes tears away from her eyes with her free hand. - Sorry... please.... stay with me.

 

[Zly Wilk] - sits back down beside her and silently put and arm around his friend - I... um...I was talking to CP. Lie has... a flower. It can make you forget... that way you don't have to keep putting yourself through this.

 

[Lazur] -considers what she's been told and slowly shakes her head. Her voice is low and serious- I... I don't... I don't know, Zly. We both lost our memories, our identities.  We worked so hard to get them back. I don't know if I could do that to myself... besides... he's out there, and if we meet again,  HE won't forget. I can't afford to underestimate him again.

 

[Zly Wilk] I'm still not sure how much of what i remember of him is real or from Bose messing with my head... Maybe there wasn't any good in him.... i dunno anymore. 

 

[Lazur] I'm going to kill him, Zly.  I'm gonna find him some how and I'm going to kill him.

 

[Zly Wilk] it's not going to make the pain go away.

 

[Lazur] I know... but I got to do it. You understand. Don't try to stop me.

 

[Zly Wilk] No, I won't. I had no idea what we were bringing back. If i had, he would've stayed dead.

 

[Lazur] -lifts her bottle- I'll drink to that. - She goes to drink and the bottle slips from her grasp, her head drops and she lets out a sudden long, deep, snore.

 

[Zly Wilk] -sighs and types in a PM over chat - Camarin, I've got her. Meet me near the spawn. I might need a little help getting her home.


	472. Roughousing, The Thing What Beeps, Gun

[Lie] After a few days she heads over to Doc's with Aether, she's looking for Doc and possibly TLOT so he can baby sit-

[Aether] - Mommy, we go see Uncle Tot?

[Lie] - We might

[Steve] Goes tearing past her at top speed. He's got TLOTs cloak in his hands and a wild manic grin-

[Aether] - Stee!

[Lie] - Um... Steve?

[Steve] hi Lie!!! Sorry gotta run!!! - As they turn to watch him there's a thundering of hooves behind them.

[Lie] Pulls Aether aside-

[Aether] - Mommy? What that noise?

-from behind them comes a gigantic bull with glowing eyes, it bunches and vaults over them gracefully before charging the fleeing Steve with a snort-

[Lie] A but loudly- Guess that's a no on baby sitting...

[Aether] Laughs at the sight- Uncle Tot!

[Steve] Is caught from behind and let's out a very loud yelp! 

[TLOT] hooks the Steve on horns that are apparently amusingly rubbery and tosses him ass first onto the ground near Lie. 

[Steve] Loses a heart as he hits the ground but is still laughing fit to die and clutching his butt.

[Aether] - Oh no!

[TLOT] Picks up the cloak in his teeth and tosses it over his back before shifting to his normal form. He's only wearing pants and a pair of striped toes socks. 

[Steve] Still laughing-

[Lie] - You okay there Steve?

[Steve] Calming down- My ass hurts, but that's all. 

[TLOT] Tch. Someone woke up full of piss and awkward potion I think.

[Lie] - Well maybe he can spend some of that energy on a certain toddler?

[Steve] I dunno- looks at his husband- don't I get to ride the bull? 

[TLOT] Gives him a look- not right now.

[Aether] - Play! Play!

[Steve] Then I guess I could... - mock teasing

[TLOT] Walks over to them- just need a break Lie?

[Lie] - I need to talk to Doc about something and CP is busy with his mobs. Do you mind watching her for a bit?

[Aether] - Mommy, Stee needs flowie

[Steve] Huh? Oh! I'm not that hurt. That is thoughtful of you though.

[Aether] - Okay?

[TLOT] We don't mind Lie. We'll find something to do 

[Steve] Gets up to reveal a tear in the butt of his regular pants, his undies are purple and his face is now very pink with embarrassment. Lie also notes that he, like his mate is in a partial state of undress with only his armored boors in addition to the usual Steve clothes.

[Aether] Giggles-

[Lie] - I think Steve might need to borrow your cloak again TLOT

[TLOT] That's what naughty Steves get when they trifle with Herobrines. 

[Steve] Well you're usually a bit gentler about violating my butt... 

[TLOT] Clears his throat noisily

[Lie] - Okay Aether, ready to spend an afternoon with your uncle's?

[Aether] - Yeah!

[TLOT] Picks her up- Come on Aether. Once me and Steve grab some more clothes we can play.

[Aether] - Okay!

[Lie] - Any chance you know where Doc is?

[Steve] shrugs- last I saw they were dismantling some of the castles more sinister booby traps.

[Lie] - Sinister traps? Where were those?

[TLOT] I guess you've never really explored down in the freezer. You have to practically go through their bedroom to find those tunnels. Not all of the dispensers are full of pies and junk mail.

[Lie] - I see, well, thanks for watching Aether, I'll go try to find Doc

[Steve] I'd say look around the uppermost rooms for one of their Pokemon to sniff hir out and lead you.

[Lie] - Alright, thank you! Aether, behave

[TLOT] fondly- Of course she won't! She's our littlest Herobrine.

[Aether] Giggles with mischief-

[Lie] Heads upstairs-

[Porygon] is dozing at the bottom of the stairs leading up from the horse pen.

[Lie] - Hey there little guy, do you know where Doc is?

[Porygon] Makes a happy noise like a Nokia ringtone. It's definitely a maybe.

[Lie] - Will you help me find them?

[Porygon] Nod nod. They head down the stairs with several small thumps. The movement reminds her of a tank.

[Lie] Follows carefully, patiently waiting for the Pokemon-

[Porygon] Leads her down several flights of stairs into Doc's bedroom. Lies dream flower near Doc's bedside seems to shimmer all the more as she gets near it. The little Pokemon leads her to a plain door with a ring handle .

[Lie] Pulls open the door- Doc?

\- The short stone hallway is empty except for a ladder at the end of it leading up - 

[Porygon] Scoots in the open door and treads up the wall in an impossible way before vanishing through the upper hole.

[Lie] Stands there for a minute, confused, before continuing to follow-

[Porygon] Is sniffing around an impossibly long hallway- 

\- There's cold air coming from her back and a partial room at her front that's branched off the hallway. The walls are red and there's a small lava pool to the side of a dark wood door.

[Lie] - Doc? Are you here?- She goes forwards and opens the door

-An arrow flies out and hits her in the thigh, at the same time there's the sound of someone swearing but she can't see anyone.

[Lie] Yelps add clutches at her leg, instinctively spawning healing blossoms-

[Doc] Can be heard but not seen- Sorry Lie! I wasn't done with this one!

[Porygon] Is all eyeballs - chirrrep?

[Lie] - It's okay, I know it was an accident

[Doc] Can be felt giving the arrow a small tug to pull it out-

[Lie] Frowns- Doc? Are you invisible?

[Doc] Yeahhhh. Got any milk? - They pop the arrow loose and sort of toss it aside before popping up the pressure plate Lie stepped on- 

[Porygon] ?????

[Lie] - I have vanilla milk?

[Doc] That's works, unless you don't mind talking to air.

[Lie] Hands over the bucket of flavored milk- Here

[Doc] -the bucket floats in the air and tips up to reveal Doc with a few arrows sticking out of hir as well. They're in spots that are hard to reach, but xe doesn't seem terribly troubled. - Thanks Lie. That stuff is way too good.

[Lie] - Would you like me to get those?

[Doc] Sighs- That would be nice. It's been a long day.

[Lie] - Hang on- She moves behind Doc and carefully pulls out the arrows, trying not to harm her friends too much

[Doc] Makes a few little Oofs and breathes a relieved sigh. - I think I was a little too through booby trapping things. It's going to take ages to disarm everything.

[Lie] - I'm guessing you're disarming then because of Izzy?

[Doc] That's the block and chunk of it. It's rather hard to keep a child out of dangerous areas when they can teleport.

[Lie] - True. Well if you're really busy then I guess I can wait...

[Doc] Wait? No, I can take a break. Chances are good your problem is more interesting and less painful then mine.

[Lie] - Well, I was wondering if you could look over my code. I recently had a glitching episode because of Slender and I just want to make sure everything is alright with it

[Doc] Oh, of course. It's been a while since you got a checkup. Not since Aether was born at least. -Goes towards her and flinches before reacing into hir inventory- Hang on- Xe take out the carrot phone- Just a sec.

[Lie] - Take your time

[Doc] Yeah, okay...? You realize that's a bit risky right? -pauses- it's your funeral then. Please be careful. - Xe makes a quick opening and Dawn steps through with rather sleepless eyes and an annoyed look-

[Dawn] hey Lie

[Lie] - Hey, is everything okay?

[Doc] just call me when you're done. 

[Dawn] Got it. And... Just the usual garbage. You know people just bring me problems left and right. 

[Doc] Makes another hole and there's the sound of Yster being surprised on the other end. 

-beep- 

[Dawn] Winces- I'll do the explaining. Thanks Doc- she passes through and both holes close

[Doc] Rubs hir hands - OKAY Lies turn now.

[Lie] - Um, what exactly is going on?

[Doc] I don't know and I'm not sure I want too. She just called to bum a ride. - Xe takes out hir computer command block- so let's look at the code then. Hand please?

[Lie] Puts her hand on the block- It's probably nothing, but I just want to be sure. Karla helped me through the glitching with alcohol too

[Doc] Ah good. Can always count on her to have liquor on hand huh? - Xe opens hir files and pokes around a bit. - Well you don't have any malware, that's good. The usual redundancies... you should probably throw out this junk mail... uh, Lie?

[Lie] - Yes?

[Doc] Why do you have a gun stuck in your code?

[Lie] - I have a what?

[Doc] gingerly extracts the handgun and hold it uneasily- Of all the people I ever thought I'd have to confiscate something from for being against the rules, you were really far down the list.

[Lie] - I... I don't know how?

[Doc] Well unless it has some special qualities, I'm getting rid of it. The Wunderwaffe only gets to stay because it's basically a living thing. Not that that isn't frightening... actually have you held that thing or touched it recently?

[Lie] - No? Should I have?

[Doc] Tosses the gun in the small lava pool with a sizzle of melting metal. - No, and I wouldn't advise it. It doesn't really talk besides the electrical noises it makes for Karla, but... you can tell it wants to be fired. I don't think I could resist the constant temptation like she does.

[Lie] - Well, it isn't necessarily good to stay idle either. Maybe we should take Karla somewhere where she can fire it for a bit?

[Doc] Gives her a wry grin - Up for some more zombie slaying Lie? 

[Lie] - Not really? But if we must...

[Dawn] Sorry to startle, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. You're dad is watching your house isn't he? 

[Yster] Rolls her eyes -Yesssss, it's annoying. 

[Dawn] Then I won't trouble you further. - She heads for the door-

[Locklear] Coughs from the back room-

[Dawn] Turns the front door handle and turns back for a second- Hi Locklear, bye Locklear.

[Liam] His eyes narrow as he sees the witch leave the house across the street-

[Perkins] sound of toilet flushing - 

[Dawn] Is carrying a small backpack and doing a pretty good impression of a student. She deliberately flashes a tiny mirror in Liam's direction before dropping it back in her pocket and looking down the road nervously-

[Liam] - Hey Perkins?

[Perkins] Drying his hands - yeah?

[Liam] - I'm gonna step out for a minute- He knows the SCP is listening

[Perkins] Okay. - smiles- You should get us some tacos while you're out.

[Liam] - We just had those a few days ago- He shrugs on good coat and reaches for the door

[Perkins] Yeah, I know. Doesn't make them any less tasty.

[Liam] Heads outside. He knows he's still being watched- Excuse me miss? Are you lost?

[Dawn] Plays along- yes I am, can you tell me where university park is? 

-beep- 

[Dawn] Mouths- hurry

[Liam] - Yeah, it's just down the road here, but it's a bit dangerous to go alone at night...

[Dawn] You're so kind to help me. - glancing around furtively 

[Liam] - Here, I can walk you at least part way- He starts heading down the road

-An old fashioned black Cadillac eases around the corner and parks - 

[Dawn] Fuck! Run! - she grabs Liam's hand and half drags him behind her- 

-beep-

[Liam] - And what is going on now miss witch?

[Dawn] I'll tell you in a minute! - she runs out of sight of the road and ducks behind a store- 

-The car cruises by and keeps going-

[Liam] - Well, I think by now we're out of range of my organizations gear at the apartment... Now what is going on?

[Dawn] Pulls the bag off her shoulder - I have a piece of... We'll say Outsider tech? It drove the person who had it last mad, but it might be important.

[Liam] - Are you handing it over to the care of the SCP?

[Dawn] Yes, it was okay for the last owner to have it because I think he'd been specifically chosen to bear the burden. But since he decided to kill himself the MIB's keep trying to steal it back from me. 

-beep-

[Liam] - Guess I'll be going on a business trip. Although watch duty is fairly dull at the moment since Locklear is ill

[Dawn] Flushes- now I feel bad... I thought that was a rude "pay attention to me" cough. Not an actual sick noise. - she passes him the bag- it's safe enough to handle.

[Liam] - Very well, and yes, he isn't looking very well at all- He takes the item and he's it in his hands a bit before moving to open the bag

\- it feels like a cube with very precisely cut edges and about 4 inches high- 

[Dawn] I'll have to drop by later. I don't want to lead those irritants to Yster's place.

[Liam] - There's several alleys where you can easily lose them around here. It shouldn't take you longDr., 8:14 PM-there's a beep from the bag- 

[Dawn] Thank you. And I can always hitch a ride in a pinch-

[Liam] - So I saw last time. Now I had probably hurry with this. Anything I should absolutely know about this so I can put it in my report?

[Dawn] Yes. It has a unknown power source. It's nothing mystical that I can detect. It's cold fusion for all I know. It's perfectly seamless and Barker claimed he stole it from a UFO.

-beep-

[Liam] - Wouldn't surprise me... We get so many false alarms though

[Dawn] Well all it does is beep, but it's been doing it every five minutes for the last forty years. I think Barker just couldn't take the noise anymore. -a pale figure with sunglasses and a black hat seems to emerge from a shallow shadow against the wall. His black suit is immaculate but old fashioned- hello.

[Liam] Grumbles- Oh now what- He stands and faces the figure- Who are you?

[Dawn] Dead meat! - She wheels and punches the MIB hard in the gut- 

[MIB] loses his sunglasses with a rather feral growl, his skin is olive toned and his eyes are huge and bulging unnaturally-

[Liam] Reaches for the gun hidden at his hip-

[Dawn] Is grabbed by her wrists and kicks the weird man who hardly seems to react to it-

[Liam] Levels his gun at the MIB's head- Let her go- When he gets no response he lowers his aim a little and shoots at the heart

[MIB] Lets go of Dawn and staggers back. There's no blood but he seems injured anyway. He gives them both a baleful look and crumples like a puppet with cut strings.

[Liam] - And that's another one that's going to go into the locker... We've ended up with quite the collection of these guys...

[Dawn] Catches her breath- Thanks, but they're basically zombies. All you're doing is storing the bodies of the poor cadavers they possess

[Liam] - Yeah, but it's what we do... Besides, it's best to not have to disturb the original graves again

[Dawn] True. 

-beep- 

[Dawn] that thing is annoying as fuck.

[Liam] - Honestlt it might be put it a soundproof room just because of that...

[Dawn] well even if it's just got some kind of battery, the tech is still valuable. You have fun with it. MIBs usually travel in pairs and trios and I don't want the hassle of dealing with the others.

[Liam] - I understand. Oh, and your prediction for Perkins came true

[Dawn] Grins- good, I hope he had fun. Sorry I didn't see anything equally positive for you.

[Liam] - It's fine, I'm coming to expect that happiness isn't in store for me with a creepy pasta as my son in law

[Dawn] I peeked at your hourglass if it makes you feel any better. You've got lots of years ahead of you.

[Liam] - Oh joy. Well, if this is all...

[Dawn] Yes, nice seeing you again. - she sticks out her hand to shake his out of habit

[Liam] Accepts the shake- I'll try to keep you out of the paperwork

[Dawn] Thanks. I think I'll go make some gumbo, I haven't done it in ages. It's good for sickly entities. I'll give Yster some extra in case her dad decides to pop by. - she gives him a wink and walks away while taking out a cell phone to call Doc again

[Liam] Grumbling to himself- I already visited recently


	473. The Exorcist and the Fetch Quest

[Dawn] Gets a little ways away and changes her mind. She closes the phone gently and realizes she's wandered in a familiar direction. With a more purposeful step she heads up to the Mojang office and rings the small doorbell.

-Despite the late hour there are still a few employees there, but Inari is the closest. The red head goes to answer the door, but has never met Dawn before-

[Inari] - Can I... Help you?

[Dawn] Oh hey. - She blinks- You're new? I was hoping to run into Dofta, or maybe Fangbo? Even Jeb would do in a pinch.

[Inari] - May I ask why? And yes, I am new...

[Dawn] I needed a small favor. Do you mind if I come in?

[Inari] - Um... I'm not sure... I am kinda the only one here and I don't know ya

[Dawn] Is struggling to give some kind of code word without giving anything away. - What could I say to convince you? I don't know you either. I'm Dawn by the way.

[Inari] - Inari... And I suppose it depends on how much ya know

[Dawn] Watching her closely- I'm a friend of Markus's and... his son.

[Inari] - You mean the tempermental arse who would have preferred to see my boss choke because he scared him?

[Dawn] Laughs- Oh dear! But yes. And aren't most red-heads fiery?

[Inari] - Some might say so- She finally opens the door for Dawn

[Dawn] Thank you. So who is here? Just you? - She sticks out a hand to shake politely. - Sorry to come by so late.

[Inari] - Currently... Just finishing a few things before the con- She shakes Dawn's handDr., 11:04 PM[Dawn] Oh, I didn't know you had a convention coming up. I don't get out much.

[Inari] - It's alright, just gotta get the last few things ready and then it'll be over and hopefully we'll have a short break

[Dawn] Well the reason that I was looking for the others is a bit awkward. I keep coming over here and forgetting I don't have any of the local currency. Any chance you need anything occult tended too?

[Inari] - I'm Irish, we tend to be used to that sort of shiet... Or we just scream or curse at it

[Dawn] Then I like your style too. I've been to Ireland a few times. It's beautiful, especially the countryside. Lots of energies to tinker with. Mura féidir leat mallacht a dhéanamh ní féidir leat leigheas.  
[If you can't curse, you can't heal.]

[Inari] - True, and sorry to say I don't actually have any money on me, I'm just usin me cards for now

[Dawn] Oh, it's not the money I need specifically. You know Yster's boyfriend Locklear, right?

[Inari] - Yeah, he's around here often enough

[Dawn] He's sick. I was going to make him some food, also so Yster doesn't have to cook for a day or two while she's taking care of him. I'm lacking a few ingredients.

[Inari] Checks the time- Ye know, it is getting pretty late, and there is a little grocery store along the way to my apartment...

[Dawn] I'll tell you what, help me out and I'll share with you too.

[Inari] - Alright, I suppose I've been livin off a few too many instant meals as of late

[Dawn] That's the spirit. And... I take it... you know Doc as well?

[Inari] - Aye, I do a bit. More used to working with CP though

[Dawn] Follows Inari while she gets her things and lets them both back outside.- I was planning on making use of their bar kitchen if you'd like to join me.

[Inari] - Sure, but we should get the stuff first

[Dawn] Of course. Lead on. 

[EAlex] Is pacing the floor when Licht finally gets home. He seems at his wits end- Oh thank gods!

{Licht] - I know it was my first day back, but I didn't think you'd be this worked up over it...

[EAlex] The phone has been ringing off the hook, weird smells, I feel like I'm being followed and watched! - He clings to her a bit

[Licht] - Hey now, it's okay. I'm home now, we can draw up a hot bath, maybe put in a movie later?

[EAlex] No, I need you to take me out for a bit. Please. I'll ride your phone if you need me too.

[Licht] - Out? Are you sure?

-The phone rings and EAlex winces like someone slapped him- 

[EAlex] I need to go to the grocery place?

[Licht] - Alright, just give me a minute to change my clothes

[EAlex] Picks up the phone and drops it back in the cradle without a word. He's trying to look calm but his body language is screaming hurry.

[Licht] Changes and reappers quickly- Do you have your glasses? If so then we can go

[EAlex] Takes them out of his inventory with a shaking hand and follows Licht gratefully. 

[Dawn] Is pushing a cart with a weird mix of foods in it. She's looking around for the okra and getting annoyed. - I'm sorry Inari, unfamiliar layout and all that.

[Inari] - It's fine, I don't mind

[EAlex] Is looking for the fresh sage and coming from the opposite direction with a nervous air.

[Licht] - Calm down, nothing is going to happen here

[Inari] Looks up- Oh hey, it's you

[EAlex] Huh. OH. Hi...

[Dawn] EAlex..? You don't looks so good. - She notes Licht - Officer.

[Licht] - It was my first day back on the job so EAlex was alone again today

[Inari] - Right, Herobrines and their mates...

[EAlex] It's not just that... I think her house is haunted! 

[Dawn] Blinks- I mean, brines are kind of ghostly right?

[Licht] - EAlex says I was gertting calls all day, wee also had a pretty weird one awhile back...

[Dawn] What kind of calls? 

[EAlex] Makes a haggard face - someone reciting numbers, and so much screaming....

[Licht] - If it keeps up I might need to change my home number, or get rid of it entirely

[Inari] - Sounds like the local woods where I grew up

[Dawn] Actually that won't help. And the 'screaming' is high pitched isn't it? Not quite human? 

[EAlex] Maybe?

[Licht] - Kinda like dry ice being pressed with something hot

[EAlex] Finally found a packet of fresh sage- 

[Dawn] Did you see anything strange or bring anything odd into the house before this started happening?

[Licht] - We were given a mostly redacted page... Had a static shock symbol in one corner too

[Inari] - Maybe somebody just messin with ya. Maybe just the instructions for somethin else?

[Dawn] Static shock? 

[EAlex] Like three arrows pointing into a circle. 

[Dawn] Gets a rather grave expression. - I need to see that page.

[Licht] - It should still be at my place, I don't think I've thrown it away...

[Dawn] If you'd thrown it away the haunting activity might have stopped. Of it might have reappeared like you never tried to get rid of it in the first place. Outsiders play strange games with people.

[Licht] - Joy... Anything else you need while we're here EAlex?

[EAlex] I... Don't think so...

[Dawn] Looks at what EAlex is holding. - don't buy the fresh stuff, you need the dry stuff from the spice aisle. Get a big container. 

[EAlex] Sheepishly puts it back and goes to get what she suggested. 

[Dawn] Watches them go - what a nice brine you have.

[Licht] - How do you know what EAlex is doing?

[Dawn] if you Google "help, my house is haunted" or something similar, you have a good chance of getting the same few lines of basic advice. I see you have the Kosher salt. It's not that it doesn't work, it's just not enough sometimes. -At Inari- do you mind if we take a small detour?

[Inari] - I s'pose not

[Dawn] waits for EAlex to come back and then unloads the cart onto the cashiers belt. It's a weird mix of sausage, seafood, vegetables and a big bag of rice. 

[EAlex] puts a carton of eggs with the salt and sage and waits quietly.

[Licht] - Do you want me to pay?

[Dawn] It's up to Inari I guess? I was going to cook for her in exchange for ingredients...

[Inari] - I don't mind splitting it

[Licht] - Then let's split it then- The two women each pay for about half when it's about time to pay- EAlex? Do you mind getting the bags?

[EAlex] Takes everything as if it was feather light. 

[Dawn] Waits until they get outside- EAlex? Can you put everything in your inventory for now? The shellfish are rather temperature sensitive. 

[EAlex] Okay

[Licht] - So I'm guessing you want to stop by my place first?

[Dawn] Yes please.

[Licht] Sighs a bit- Alright, my cars just over here- She leads them towards her car and unlocks it-The drive is filled with a bit of awkward silence but they reach Licht's place relatively quickly. The cop is grateful to finally be home and unblocks the door before holding it open for her guests-

\- Several pieces of furniture are stacked or perfectly upside down - 

[Dawn] Haven't seen that in a while...

[Licht] - That... That wasn't like that when we left...

[Inari] - Aw geez, a giest? Bloody annoyences they are...

[EAlex] Makes a rather stressed out noise and tosses his sunglasses in the bowl that is now on the floor- the only one who should be haunting this place is me!

[Licht] - Calm down EAlex, it's okay

[Dawn] Asks him for the salt and sage and heads for the kitchen to bless the salt and find something fireproof for the sage.

[Licht] - Where's Quirky gotten too?

[Inari] - Quirky?

[Licht] - EAlex named the roomba

[EAlex] Is distracted by the question- uhhh, check the hallway, and maybe under the bed?

[Licht] - Trying to get EAlax focused on something else- Why don't you call for them, they always come to you

[EAlex] Wanders down the hall a bit- Quirky? 

[Dawn] Do either of you smoke? I need a lighter. Also can I have that page?

[Licht] - No, neither of us smoke, but there should be one in one of the kitchen drawers, I'll go look for that page

[Dawn] Right. 

[EAlex] Comes back over to where Inari is. He's carrying the Roomba like a puppy and it's bottom brushes seem to be twirling randomly as if it were nervous.

[Inari[ - Remember, you can always go online if you need to...

[Licht] - Finally finds the paper and brings it to Dawn- Here it is

[Dawn] Reads it and sighs- Damn them for dragging random people into this- she gets to the bottom of the page and stops- Xjentha... So that's your name...

[Licht] - Excuse me?

[Dawn] I think you probably don't want to know. Gods I kinda wish I didn't know. But knowing the name of a thing is such old magick that it isn't even considered magick anymore. I'll bless your house but I think this nonsense will likely stop once this is removed.

[Licht] - And what exactly is that?

[Dawn] it's a very confidential document that was stolen from a very dangerous secret agency. They'd happily put EAlex in a cage and have you killed for having this. 

[EAlex] Hugs Quirky fearfully and it beeps several times in distress

[Licht] - I see... So what do we do with it?

[Dawn] I'm not sure yet, but reading was is there gives me information that may prove useful later. For now I'll clear the air. Inari? If you'd like to practice your cursing, this would be an appropriate time. - she lights the sage and walks towards the front door whilst reverently mumbling something in a foreign language.

[Inari] - Which curse?

[Dawn] over her shoulder- the 'get the fuck out of here you daft ghost type'.

[Inari] From and happily starts speaking quickly and a bit angrily in Gaelic-

[Licht] Goes to make sure EAlex stays calm-

[EAlex] just adds Licht to the hug that already contains the Roomba-

[Licht] - Easy now, it's okay

[Dawn] Seems to take some energy from Inari's hot-blooded invective. The house soon smells of sage smoke and the air feels much lighter. She makes a second loop flicking salt in the corners.

[Licht] - Do you want to head towards the server? Or online at all?

[Inari] Is just watching the witch work now-

[Dawn] Dusts the remaining salt from her hands - I was going to suggest the same actually. I was going to call Doc, unless EAlex would like to help instead? 

[EAlex] Just nods

[Licht] - Quirky has to stay here

[Inari] - Ho boy, I still haven't changed my skin...

[EAlex] Puts the Roomba down a bit sadly- go charge. Be good while we're gone. 

[Quirky] Beeps and heads for their port. 

[Dawn] at Inari- Is it weird or something?

[Inari] - A wee embarrassing and short when I'm actually wearin it

[EAlex] Uses the tv to make a portal, it comes out near Lies house this time. 

[Dawn] Well I'll be the last person to give you a hard time about it. Come on then.


	474. Small Talk Over Gumbo

[Lie] Is just getting home with Aether- Why hello there

[Aether] - Hi!

[Inari] Steps through the portal and shifts to get skin, quickly tugging downwards at her skirt-

[EAlex] Helps Licht through and closes the hole with a sigh of relief-

[Dawn] Greets her in turn and ignores Blakes annoyed look.

[Aether] Runs over to Blake and hugs him-

[Lie] - So what's with the surprise visit?

[Dawn] I was actually going to use Sam's kitchen in the bar.

[EAlex] We just ran into them and tagged along...

[Lie] - That should be fine

[Aether] - Mommy!

[Lie] - Yes?

[Aether] - Blake talks!

[Lie] - Aether... We've been over this before...

[Dawn] Freezes- What did you say?

[Blake] suddenly looks a bit frightened.

[Lie] - Aether keeps insisting that Blake spoke in a human tongue in his sleep

[Aether] - He did!

[Blake] Closes his eyes with a small whimper-

[Dawn] kneels down to be on the child's level- what did he say Aether?

[Aether] - Umm, Antnu?

[Lie] - It's no word I recognize

[Blake] Whines and puts his nose under his paws.

[Dawn] Whatever it is, perhaps it shouldn't be said aloud. - she stands and turns Lie to the side so the others don't hear- Lie... Blake may be still be somewhat sensitive to outsiders and other entities. If he says anything else, make careful note of it.

[Lie] - But he sleeps with Aether

[Aether] Giggles at Blake- Blake! I still see you! That's not good hiding!

[Inari] - Names have power...

[Dawn] Just do what you can, or have Cp check his thoughts from time to time.

[Lie] - Somehow I don't think my husband will like having homework...

[EAlex] Makes the smallest oof noise because he's hungry.

[Inari] - I don't think your husband likes much of anything

[Lie] - This is true, plus it sounds like somebody is in need of food...

[EAlex] sorry...

[Licht] - Yeah, I haven't had dinner yet either, so food does seem like a good idea

[Dawn] To the bar we go then, and EAlex, please give me the groceries I handed off to you on the way. Are you coming as well Lie?

[Lie] - Might as well, you ready for some food Aether?

[Aether] - Yeah! Come Blake!- She then takes off towards the bar

[Lie] - I'm so glad Blake can keep up with her...

[Blake] Dutifully follows.

[Dawn] I still wonder what's going on in his head sometimes. He's been through an awful lot.

[Lie] - I try not to be invasive...

[Inari] - I'm assuming there's more to that wolf then meets the eye? Other than the obvious color difference that is?

[Dawn] He used to be a man, then he was a werewolf. Now he's just a wolf with some fuzzy notions of a memory of what was.

[Inari] - Then if you really wanted to know, wouldn't there be a way to... I dunno turn him back briefly so he can talk?

[Dawn] No. Absolutely not. He was being tormented by evil entities who were trying to possess him. They can't reach his mind now like they could before.

[Lie] - Besides, he;s happy as a wolf and happy by Aether's side

[Sam] Greets them from the doorway as they get close.

[EAlex] makes another oof and Sam rushes off to get him some simple fare to stop the pain.

[Aether] Is already climbing into a booth- Mommy? Where's Daddy?

[Lie] - I think he's watching Endrea so GK can spend some more time with his sister

[Dawn] Dumps a bunch of the food out of her inventory and starts peeling shrimp and cutting up chicken and okra.

[EAlex] eats a steak with some loud crunching and stops making noise.

[Lie] - So what are you doing Dawn?

[Aether] Wiggles excitedly in her seat, but is being patient in waiting for her food-

[Licht] Leans against EAlex since she is a bit tired-

[Dawn] I am making a pot of gumbo. normally it can take over three hours to do it right, but the time compression here should work in my favor. [Sam] Just works around her as she builds a roux in the bottom of his cauldron.

[EAlex] Just settles into a booth comfortably and snuggles against Licht.

[Inari] Takes a seat at the bar- Eh, it's been a long day so a drink don't sound bad

[Sam] scoots over in front over her and gives her a bony and expectant smile.9:38 PM[Inari] - Got anything good and dark?

[Dawn] just idly stirring the cauldron and refusing to acknowledge the irony.

[Lie] - I think Aether would like a bit of food too Sam if you have any for small fingers

[Sam] Thinks for a sec about both requests and gives Aether a grilled cheese cut into squares. He artfully pulls out some bottles and tries to gesture at Inari. "Rokk Saw" ???  
He's basically shaking a container of orange vodka, Baileys Irish cream, and creme de menthe. It comes out thick with foam.

[Inari] - The Bailey's thank ye

[Aether] - Thank you!- She happily bites into her sandwhich

[Dawn] Tends the cauldron for a while as the others eat. She seems rather deep in thought. - I should really visit more often... this place is weird, but oddly calming.

[Sam] Motions for the spoon.

[Dawn] Do you know how to make a roux? It needs to be brown but if you stop moving it will burn quite easily.

[Sam] Nods and makes a shooing motion before taking over for her.

[Dawn] Alright then...

-Outside the sky turns rosy and the sun slips under the horizon as the stars come out. Softly the music begins, it seems to come from everywhere, haunting and quiet.

[EAlex] Closes his eyes, almost humming along-

[Aether] Has finished and yawns before crawling out of the booth-

[Lie] - Aether? Where are you going?

[Aether] - Blake

[Licht] - Well EAlex, we can either head home now and sleep there, or sleep here and then stay another day so I don't destroy my sleep schedule

[EAlex] I want to be wherever you are... but I do feel safe here. No offense Dawn.

[Dawn] None taken. Does anyone else hear a piano?

[Lie] - It's a natural setting for the server. Doc used to have it off, but since they can't really sing they turned it on to help Izzy sleep at night

[Aether] Snuggles down into Blake's fur-

[Blake] Gives her a small lick and curls protectively around her-

[Lie] Smiles at her child and the wolf- I suppose we've just gotten used to the sound, and it's a good way to teach Aether when it's time to go to bed...

[Dawn] Stands still listening - It makes me feel... I don't even know. Peaceful... but somehow sad. - She shakes her head a little - It's like... it makes me nostalgic. Like I want to go home, but home is an abstract idea, a memory of something that never really existed... ah well... witches can never go home anyway.

[Inari] - It can be fairly depressing sometimes, but C418 has always done good work with the music

[Dawn] I hear the echos of nursery rhyme here,that may be part of it.

[EAlex] Sorry if this is rude... but the only witches I know have green faces and throw poison on you. Why can't witches go home?

[Dawn] Gets a sour look - that's a mean stereotype. But it's because once you leave a place, you learn new things, and grow, it changes you. And where you came from... it can never be the same size again.

[Lie] - I suppose it applies for entities like myself and BEN. We were human, and we can never return to what we had considered home then too

[Dawn] Any supernatural entity really. - She glances at Blake- But why would a hermit crab that's outgrown it's shell try to go back to a smaller one anyway. We move on. I just hate changing my name every few decades.

[Inari] - Changing your name?

[Lie] Laughs a little- Nah, I think your stuck with Dawn now

[Dawn] People get suspicious if you don't age. I usually move and change my name after a while. I was rather fond of Aurora, Alba... Dammerung always sounded harsh to me...  
Looks at Inari and smiles- Maybe I should move my business near your office this time? Call myself Gryning?

[Inari] - Eh, I don't think the staff would mind

[Licht] - Please no talking illegal stuff in front of a cop...

[Dawn] To be fair, I can't think of any way to do it legally. I can't afford to draw attention to myself. And I couldn't move on, even if I wanted too.

[Licht] Huffs a bit-

[Lie] Is checking the chat just to make certain she didn't miss anything when she has a thought- Hey Dawn, you've known me for awhile now. Can you think of any circumstances where I may have ended up acquiring a gun?

[EAlex] Why can't you move on?

[Dawn] Because that's how much life I got in my part of the bargain. I can keep recycling this one day of time until everyone else is dead. Then Azrael's official task will end. And Lie... I can't even imagine you with a gun. But you do live in a video game, perhaps on an excursion to another game?

[Lie] - The only time I can think of is when we went to get the wunderwuffle for Karla... But other than that no... I haven't been to one with a gun. Doc found one buried in my coding earlier today though...

[Inari] - Never have had to use a gun before, but got plenty a practice wit a bow

[EAlex] That's a long time to wait for someone to get off work...

[Dawn] Then that must be it, I can't think of any other reason for you to have one. Ah, I haven't used a bow in so long! But for fighting I'm better with a staff or a scythe.

[Inari] - Well there are bows in the game, feel free to find one and shoot a zombie

[Sam] Small cough-

[Dawn] No need to be pointlessly cruel.

[Inari] - Just sayin

[Lie] - It's alright, I have some spare bales of hay you can practice on, or I can just bring you one irl

[Dawn] Yes, don't they become full res automatically by taking them out?

[Lie] - Yeah, it will be a real bow once out there

[Sam] Taps the cauldron to get her attention-

[Dawn] Ah, it's time. - she buckets out the roux and throws the sausage and chicken into the cauldron to sort of stir fry them with a huge sizzle of steam-

[Lie] - Smells good Dawn, you should give Sam the recipe

[Licht] Is starting to doze against EAlex-

[Aether] Curls closer to Blake as a slight nightmare is starting up-

[Dawn] Oh I think he's paying attention-

[Sam] Very obvious hovering-

[Blake] Stirs and looks at Aether with concern-

[EAlex] Wraps his arm around her and lets her lay against his chest. He gives her hair a small kiss.

[Inari] - Eh, I think I'll crash here for trhe night, try to catch up on some of my sleep

[Lie] - I should probably be getting Aether home here soon...

[Aether] She grips Blakes fur a little-

[Blake] Surprised whimper-

[Dawn] Nightmares... I'm no stranger to uneasy sleep myself. Poor child. And Inari, I seem to recall there are beds downstairs? The food will certainly be done when you wake up. The roux is the hard part. - She adds the chicken and more spices before starting a pot of broth as well.

[Lie] Sends a quick message for CP to come-

[Inari] - True, I think I'll take advantage of that if you'll excuse me- She heads for the ladder in the corner

[CP] Teleports into the bar-

[Dawn] Hello Cp-

[EAlex] Gives a small wave with his free hand- Yo.

[CP] Ignores the greetings and instead approaches his daughter, using his dream ability to sooth away the encroaching nightmare- There you go, no nightmares


	475. The Minecraft Murders, Dinner at the Bar

[Deer] Smiles as she takes the fully asleep Izzy from Doc- Well, she was certaIanly fussy tonight, wasn't she?

[Doc] Smoothes the tiny child's white locks- considering how much trouble she was... before. This is is nothing in comparison.

[Deer] - I suppose- She goes to lay Izzy down in her crib- She's starting to get pretty big isn't she?

[Doc] Brushes Deerheart's hand once it's free. - She'll need a big girl bed soon and i'll make it for her.

[Deer] - Guess it'll be another trip over to Lie's soon... Although...

[Doc] Why? Just for advice? I'll admit I'm at an occasional loss myself. Baby dragons are much easier to raise.

[Deer] - That, and just to get some copies of stuff... But it's also been awhile since we've tried to convince Lie to go naked...

[Doc] Chuckles- I'm glad you're not obsessed with doing that to me! Sheesh.

[Deer] - You don't need to work on it like she does. Although having Karla's help last time did make it much easier

[Doc] Gives her a bit of eyebrow. - Nice to see you're forgiven her for blasting some of your mobs and landscape. 

[Deer] - Well she hasn't done it since... And she does have some... Creative ideas for when it comes to the bedroom...

[Doc] She's a dangerous woman in a kind of... retirement... I guess? I can't believe she chose to be a proxy for Offenderman... That guy makes me want to wash my everything, forever.

[Deer] - That's for sure, but she's also Lie's friend... Somehow...

[Doc] And that my deery darling is because Lie, like our mutual friend Steve, tends to see the best in everyone. Luckily for Cp in particular.

[Deer] I suppose you're right about that- She approaches Doc with a small smile- You know, it's been awhile since we last had a good cuddle without interruption~

[Doc] Bites hir lip, - we could retire to a larger room to really sprawl out... Haven't done that in a while either.

[Deer] Is close enough to start fiddling with the buttons of Doc's coat- This is true... But we'd have to let Yaunfen know to keep an ear out for Izzy if we do that

[Doc] Yaunfen is old enough to know what's what. They've just taken Izzy from me at least twice because "I can see mom making eyes at you from across the room". They think I can't tell when they're rolling those black eyes at me, but it's a really subtle lighting effect that gives the sarcasm away.

[Deer] - I know, but I'm still going to worry about Izzy, especially with that teleportation ability of hers

[Doc] Catches a shadow on the stairs beyond the rooms window. -I see someone else we can ask...

[Deer] -Oh?

[Doc] Taps on the glass and LJ looks up from the bottom of the steps. They mouth- can you come in here? 

[LJ] Shrugs and heads back up the stairs to go around and down to where they are in the adjoining room.

[Deer] - Evening LJ

[LJ] Likewise Deerheart- He glances at Izzy- I see the music is helping someone sleep.

[Deer] - Finally yes, she was being a bit fussy tonight

[Doc] Do you not like it? 

[LJ] It's okay I guess, a bit more introspective then I feel like being sometimes. It's so gentle, like a lullaby, but lonely too. And sometimes kids are just like that. It's hard to sleep when a single day feels like forever, and every experience is shiny and new.

[Deer] - S[eaking of children, would you mind watching Izzy for a bit? Doc and I... Well, we need a bit of a breather

[LJ] I... I would love too. - (He's obviously just happy they trust him with Izzy)

[Doc] Thank you. She can be a handful-

[LJ] Finishes their thought- but this is the most important time, isn't it? What she learns now may make a world of difference later.

[Deer] - Yes, I suppose so... And a part of me hopes that she never remembers what she was

[LJ] I still feel guilty myself... I understand. In her case, forgetting is almost a gift.

[Doc] Love brought Cp around and at times I barely believed it would be possible myself. I'll give her my love and guidance and hope with my hearts that will be enough, no matter what the outcome.

[Deer] - We all will love

[LJ] Pulls out an odd looking wool block, it's got several thin rainbow stripes all over it. He plops it against a wall and sits down before leaning back. 

[Doc] That's an odd block... It's really colorful. 

[Deer] - Did you make that LJ?

[LJ] oh this? Nah, the Steves all went out mining and I ran across a rather bored TLOT looking like a little kid with Legos strewn all over the floor of the vine room.

[Deer] - He was pixel binding then? Aww, we can of spent time with him if he wanted instead

[LJ] I think he just had a case of, crafters block perhaps? He ended up doing a bit of artwork with it while we were talking. Just a crude landscape in a frame. 

[Doc] Uses hir pinpoint - well he's in his room with Steve now, so at least he isn't alone tonight.

[Deer] - Well I at least think that block suits you LJ. Maybe we can eventually make something out of it?

[LJ] Perhaps, in the meantime it's nice to sit on, reminds me of a bean bag chair. 

[Doc] Why would anyone want to sit on beans? That sounds wet and gross.

[Deer] - That does sound weird...

[LJ] It's just a figure of speech. Come to think of it, you'd probably hate them. If you bust one open, the little pellets inside are staticky and harder to clean up then glitter. 

[Doc] Eesh...

[Deer] - No more stuff like like. The glitter irritates me enough as is

[Doc] Rubs hir chin- true... But a squishy block that's not wet could be interesting.

[Deer] Takes a hold of Docs hands- Later love, for now? Cuddling

[Doc] Allows hirself to be led away- thanks again LJ!

\- Ricky sat in his room in the finished basement of his parent's modest suburban home. The house was currently empty save for him. One of the only lights in the room came from the computer monitor sitting on top of a battered and scarred Ikea 'Fredde' desk that he had picked up second hand. 

The other light source came from the tower of the very expensive custom built gaming computer that sat on the Fredde's lower shelf, the LEDs illuminating the underside of the desk and Ricky's legs in a red glow. 

He sat in an executive style desk chair (salvaged from the curbside the night before trash pickup) that groaned and protested under his weight every time he moved. Not that he did that much, mind you. He wiped cheese puff dust on his greasy shirt and grabbed the Big Crush cup full of Mountain Extreme from the cup holder built in to the desk corner as he waited for the load screen to boot up.

In the glow of the computer,  Ricky's sword collection gleamed on the wall behind him.  Some were mounted so he could take them down, others were secured by long drywall screws into the paneling.  One particularly gaudy cheap replica was mounted vertically,  handle up. Ricky's Green-Mart uniform smock hung from one arm of the hilt and the Green-Mart hat slung over the pommel. 

He was engaged in his favorite pastime, griefing whatever random public Minecraft server he could get on until he got bored or the admin banned him. 

An older computer sat on a fold up TV tray in the corner running a maze screensaver. The screen flashed to life and it issued an alert with a cash register sound effect. Ricky smiled and pushed his grimy glasses up his pimply nose. He used the older computer to run his illegitimate "side business".

He ran several ransomware and extortion scams, squeezing money from anyone unlucky to run afoul of his programs. He never knew who he was targeting, and he didn't really care. The program instructed them to buy a prepaid card. Once the anonymous, untraceable payment came through,  he was a couple hundred richer and his victim still got their computer bricked.

The old computer's screen glitched momentarily and the speakers started playing a sound like an old dial up modem.  Ricky stared to get up to investigate. His gaze caught the gleam of the tower LEDs on the blades of his swords like blood.

He thought more about the victims of his scams and felt something he'd never felt before: guilt.  It was overwhelming, like a crushing weight on his chest. He gasped and felt tears well up in his eyes and run down his cheeks. He felt the pain and hardship he had inflicted on others.

He moved as if he were in a trance and took his favorite sword, a curved fantasy blade design, from the wall and returns to the desk.  Gripping the sword with both hands he turns the bade toward himself and thrusts it into his gut, just below his sternum.  Ricky falls to his knees and slumps back against the desk as the blood gushes and pools on the hard linoleum floor.

A hand comes up out of the puddle of blood and grasps the sword. Ricky gasps in pain as the sword is twisted. 

The being most recently known as Eset rose from the viscus liquid. He has regained his true identity as Ransom Blutgeld, Spirit of Vengeance. He is now resplendent in dark hooded robes with strange runes embroidered on them. He scowls down at the human before him, his eyes glowing red from the recesses of the deep hood. 

[Ricky] - his soul is being held between heartbeets, suspended between life and death - P....pl...please.... no....

[Ransom] - intones in a booming voice of judgment - RICKY MOORE. SEETH ME WELL AND HEARETH THY INDICTMENT.  THEE PRAY UPON THE INNOCENT AND THY VICTIM HAST CURS'D VENGEANCE UPON THEE. 

I SENTENCE THEE.... uh.... I SENTENCE THEE.... Hey... is that Minecraft? 

[Ricky] .... huh?

[Ransom] -is looking at Ricky's gaming computer. He'd been playing with a white eyed, Herobrine style, player skin while griefing, the avatar sat swinging its arms as it idled near the seeds spawn. Ransom grins and forces Ricky to scrawl a word on the wall in his own blood while he picks select knives and swords from Ricky's collection and shoves them into his inventory. -

[Ransom] Great. Now... where was I? Oh right, right... I sentence thee, Perish by Thy Own Hand...  Adios, fuckface. 

[Ricky] - grasps the sword again and shoves it up farther and slides to the floor.

[Ransom] - takes control of Ricky's older computer,  wiping out the malicious program without a trace.  He then takes an amulet from the folds of his robe. The amulet has the same symbol as Zly's watch and Lazur's belt buckle. He turns himself into the human equivalent of a default Minecraft Steve skin, but with glowing eyes. 

As he slips back into the void to claim his next victim, he grins at bloody word above the dead body:

HEROBRINE -

\--------

\- Over the next several weeks the media catches wind of a series of deaths. The victims don't seem have anything in common except that they are younger, Tech savvy people. That the wounds could have been self inflicted, but staged to look like an attack, and they all had the game Minecraft loaded on their computer or played it in some form.  A leaked police report shows the victims all wrote the same word relating to the game in their own blood before they died.

-Supposed 'experts' go on all the cable news outlets claiming they are a series of copycat events based around the worship an internet character called a 'Herobrine'. They say the victims are disillusioned with life and believe if they sacrifice themselves to this 'Herobrine' that he will take them into his world or grant them immortality. Each theory is more wild than the next. Rumor, speculation, and fear run rampant as the story is picked up and sensationalized by the 24 hour news cycle.

\- Some reporters caught on that the latest update to Minecraft mentioned that it "added Herobrine". Repeated requests for comment from staff at Mojang and attempts to reach the reclusive Markus Persson have sofar gone unanswered. 

-A video surfaces on YouTube. It appears to show a shadowy figure with glowing eyes come out of a computer and attack a gamer doing a live stream. While authorities dismiss it as a hoax,  rumors online say the gamer was killed just off camera with a pickax with a blade made of real solid diamond. 

-Parent groups, spurred on by fake Facebook posts of 'Minecraft cults', began a hysterical call for a boycott of the game, and religious leaders and right wing pundits were quick to point out or fabricate any perceived 'Satanic' influences.

-Various government agencies, some public and some hidden, begin to take notice. Old cold cases are dusted off and idle investigations were reopened.

\- Investigators noticed that while some of the details of the deaths were hauntingly familiar, there were enough differences in the modus operandi that made them wonder if they were dealing with a new threat, a copycat, or if an old killer had resumed their murderous ways.

Unbeknownst to the Mojang staff and the residents of the brine server, a storm was looming on the horizon.

[Doc] is led down the long hall behind the kitchen by hir rather insistent mate- have I been away too much my darling? 

[Deerheart] oh yes...

-they make their way into the larger room above. The shadows are long from the few torches and the desert outside is quiet apart from the occasional zombie groan. 

[Deerheart] Turns to Doc with a mischievous smile, and they have but a moment before they're playfully knocked down by the suddenly clawed and scaly paws of hir mate- 

[Doc] Lets out a yelp of surprise as they hit the wool floor with a whoof! 

[Deerheart] Puts her snout near her mate and gives them a long slimy lick that leaves hir hair a bit wilder then usual- Well? 

[Doc] gives a sigh of pretended resignment- if I must- they shift as well, rolling into their coat and then flopping out luxuriously into their own dragon shape. Xe grabs the emerald green dragon from underneath and there's a brief giggling scuffle with a flurry of flapping diamond wings and stray statick.   
They jump suddenly as their carrot phone rings- OH COME ON. 

[Deerheart] snaps at he phone in annoyance- 

[Doc] Hey! Don't eat my phone!

[Deerheart] Then put it away! 

[Doc] manages to see who it is- its Markus okay? It might be important. 

[Deerheart] Le pout- 

[Doc] Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? 

[Notch] We have a problem... Where is Cp?

[Doc] Is heading over to the bar with a sense of dread, Xe shifts outside the door and is assaulted with the pungent smell of the gumbo as xe enters. -There you are... And hello again EAlex, Dawn, is... Licht okay? 

[EAlex] Softly- just sleeping. 

[Dawn] Nice to see you again Doc. 

[Doc] Thanks... - Xe's obviously preoccupied and heads for Cp- Cp...

[CP] - Fucking Nether what?

[Doc] Your dad misplaced his phone and just found it because it was ringing off the hook. Look... I don't mind if you kill assholes irl... But I need to know if you've been doing it a lot lately?

[CP] - What? No, I haven't done any killing at all since, well, Aether was born pretty much

[Doc] Then we have an even worse problem. Someone is killing in our names, so to speak. 

[CP] - What?

[Doc] There's either another Herobrine we don't know that can go irl, or a copycat killer trying to pin the blame on us.

[CP] Starts growling lowly-

[Lie] - CP calm down, don't go rushing off right now

[Doc] I agree, this requires a delicate touch. Is there any chance one of the creepypastas might try to make trouble for you? 

[EAlex] Looks stricken and gives Licht a gentle nudge- I... I think your expertise might be needed here?

[CP] - None of them are that stupid!

[Licht] Stirs a little- Huh?

[Dawn] if people are being killed, I can ask Azrael if he knows anything as well? 

[EAlex] His face is ashen - I think you need to hear this. 

[Doc] Someone is killing people, possibly making it look like a suicide? And having Minecraft open or loaded seems to be a connecting thread, as well as the victims writing Herobrine" somewhere in their own blood before dying.

[Licht] - You guys hadn't heard about this yet? I was filled in when I got to work this morning, it's apparently international

[Doc] Blinks- this is the kind of thing you should probably share with us...

[Licht] - Today was my first day back after my shooting and EAlex and I don't watch the news at home, I honestly thought you would have already known

[CP] - Where did these events happen?

[Dawn] If its international I'm guessing it is a digital entity. Or a group of people with an online connection

[CP] Is starting to get antsy. his hands flexing as his irritation and anger rises-

[Lie] Slides out of the booth and approaches CP- Hey, look at me, stay calm please

[Doc] I don't know, I just know that reporters have been trying to get a hold of Markus to get him to comment on it. Apparently there's already a bunch of middle aged angry moms calling for our game to be banned and similar bullshit. 

[Dawn] Rolls her eyes- I hate those kinds of humans.

[Lie] - We were also just recently officially added to the game publicly...

[Licht] - There are no leads at the moment

[Doc] Groans- and that convention is coming up..! 

[Dawn] I hope you're prepped for protesters.... 

[Doc] Eerrrrgh

[CP] Just snaps and with a flurry of heat he vanishes, setting off the old silver fish coding in his system as he begins a hunt-

[Licht] - Um... Is that okay?

[Lie] - Probably not

[Doc] I don't know where he thinks he's going, it's not like we know where there's a crime scene. 

[EAlex] Any chance he'll just rage around the Internet for a bit and then come back tired?

[Lie] - More like he might become super focused... I'll start trying to think of ways to draw him back here

[Doc] I mean, I guess if he's looking for the killer, that's not exactly bad? 

[Dawn] It's a bit of a gray area isn't it?

[Lie] - But he might run himself ragged...

[Licht] - Give him at least a couple of days

[Doc] Honestly... I feel like step one should be to tell Slender. Cp might be certain that none of the creepypastas would smear him like that, but I'm not as sure. I got the sense that there are at least a few that don't live in the manor or know him well enough to not piss him off.

[Lie] - I... I suppose we should...- She's already beginning to grow worried

[Licht] - Just don't start jumping to conclusions, that can color the way you investigate

[Doc] So... Do you know any more then I said about this Licht? 

[EAlex] Holds his lover a bit closer, Licht can feel his tension under her as she leans on him-

[Licht] - Well... Each of the victims seem to have had some skill in coding minor programs

[Doc] So hackers. Anything that might get them noticed?

[Licht] - I don't know, it was mentioned in passing to me

[Doc] Then I would be most grateful for anything you can find out when you go back to work.

[Licht] - Probably not much, not unless one pops up within my jurisdiction

[Doc] You're the only safe connection we have as far as police. Just please keep your ears and eyes open.

[Licht] Yawns- I will

[Dawn] Anyway, foods done if anyone is hungry. And I could use your multiplication trick Doc to make sure there's enough for everyone plus leave some behind. 

[Doc] Okay? - they look in the pot- why does it look like you just emptied an entire chest of food into a cauldron?

[Lie] Helps Sam get some bowls, making sure to plate a bit more meat into one of them for Blake who still guards her sleeping child-

[Licht] - Yeah, I should probably eat unless I want to feel sick tomorrow

[Doc] starts copying the weird bowls of rice and gumbo and takes one for hirself curiously- so... You just visited to use the kitchen? 

[Dawn] I thought I'd make good use of the time compression for a rather time consuming dish. Also I was going to take some to Locklear, he's sick. 

[Doc] Coughs explosively- he's what? I thought they couldn't get sick? 

[Blake] Seems confused by the shrimps but eats the sausage with gusto.

[Lie] - Wait what?

[Licht] Takes two bowls so EAlex can eat too-

[Dawn] At Lie- beware of wolf farts, they're deadly 

[EAlex] Thank you- he regards the strange concoction for a moment before mixing it all together. 

[Dawn] Locklear has a cold. Yster is tending to him, and yes he's just as stubborn as Cp.

[Lie] - Sometimes I think that's debatable

[Aether] Starts waking up because Blake is moving a little too much since he's eating- Mommy?

[Lie] - I'm right here Aether

[Blake] mrrf? - He gives the bowl a nudge towards her, offering to share. 

[Dawn] I think Aether should get her own bowl Blake. - Starts fixing one for the child.

[Lie] - I dunno, she did eat right before she fell asleep...

[Aether] - Mommy where's Daddy?

[Lie] - Daddy had to go do some work sweety

[Dawn] Gives her the bowl anyway- if it's too much it's no big deal. But it's food she's never had before, it's always good to try new things. 

[Doc] it's very odd, I would not have thought to put sea food with rice honestly.

[Aether] Uses her fingers to start pulling out small bits- Thank you

[Lie] Just watches tiredly-

[Doc] Finishing up- don't worry Lie, I'm going to tell Slender and then look for Cp. with any luck Slender might send someone with me to help track him. In the meantime you could always go over to my place? Deerheart was rather annoyed with me and playing with Aether might distract her.

[Lie] - Aether will probably just go back to sleep, it is pretty late...

[Doc] Irregardless, you wouldn't be alone and you're always welcome.

[Lie] - Thank you

[Aether] Pulls a face as she tries the shrimp, not sure what to think of it-

[Dawn] Good hunting then Doc. 

[Doc] Nods to the others and steps outside before making a portal that comes out through the mansions living room tv.

-The other side of the portal is disturbingly quiet. There isn't even a skittering of sound. All the lights are off and the manor is near unbearably hot inside. A glance out the window shows that the manor is someplace sunny-

[Doc] Immediately starts sweating both with discomfort and nervousness- Hello?

-There is no response-

[Doc] Unbuttons hir collar and goes exploring very cautiously

-It quickly becomes apparent that there is nobody home, but most of the windows are open-

[Doc] Heads for the front door and peeks out before opening it-

-There is a fresh trail of tramped down grass leading away from the manor, but not towards the dead zone-

[Doc] Gets a block of packed ice from creative and passes it from one hand to another as they walk to cool down a bit.

-Eventually after a few moments of following the trail xe can begin to hear voices and some laughter ahead. There's a sparse forest now, but everything is still green and healthy-

[Doc] Cautiously heads into the area, making sure to stamp a little so they're not sneaking up on anyone. 10:29 PM-Ahead, coming into sight is a lake which the pasta household is using to cool down. Slender is farther up a hill to Doc's left, staying in the shade of the trees there-

[Doc] Sighs with relief, the empty household put hir a bit on edge, they linger for a moment to see if they're noticed before saying anything  
.  
[Slender] Has noticed Doc's arrival but remains seated where he is, the rest of the house hold is too busy trying to drown one another to notice the doctor-

[Doc] Just heads over to him without bothering the others. - Hi. Just popped by to talk and the house is empty. Just having a day out?

[Slender] - Jeffrey broke the air conditioning unit again, so until my proxies can acquire another, we will probably spend most of our time out here for the time being

[Doc] Oh, I can try and fix it if you want? It might end up with bigger circuitry though. My redstone games not as strong as some of the others. - They're still playing with the small cube of ice.

[Slender] - No, that is not necessary

[Doc] Just offering. I've got a bit of an issue and I wanted to update you...

[Slender] - What is it?

[Doc] A new murderer has cropped up and they're targeting minecraft players. They're also either a Herobrine like Cp that can escape the game, or someone trying to pin the blame on brines.

[Slender] - Yes, we've already heard about this. Silver and Polybius are already working on setting up a suitable trap

[Doc] Oh! Well that's great then. Cp ran off with murder in his eyes and now I'm not sure where he is.

[Slender] - Not unusual for him, but when you see him again tell him to come here

[Doc] I was kinda hoping you had a fast way to find him. I wanted to help or at least keep an eye on him so Lie doesn't worry.

[Slender] - No, I do not. But he shouldn't stay away from his mate too long. You've seen what happens when he does before. He will come back

[Doc] I guess it's back to sniffing him out. Haven't had to do that in a long time... If you guys knew about this, how come no one told me? It was pretty obvious Cp didn't know.

[Slender] - Leave him be Doctor, you will only make things worse if you try to follow him. Just give him a bit of time. And do you think I do not have my ways of learning things as well

[Doc] Oh... okay. Dammit. I do worry about him, you know? He's kind of a dick sometimes, but he's still my friend.

[Slender] - I'm certain you have other things which you can occupy your time with for now Doctor

[Doc] Well of course I do... Oh, just a heads up, Locklear is sick, but Yster is taking care of him.

[Slender] - Sick? That is not right...

[Doc] It sounds like it's just a cold? I mean, Cp said he got sick sometimes. It's not unusual for you guys, is it?

[Slender] - It is highly unusual for those who are not digital

[Doc] Hmm. Should I send a message for him to call you or something? Dawn was going to take them some food anyway.

[Slender] - No, I am certain the Good Doctor will be fine


	476. Of Cats and Children

[Grinny] Is sprawled in the center of Alexsezia's bed. He's rather tired at the moment and Alexsezia is gone into town. Smile had followed her in his own excitement. Grinny flicks an ear in irritation as he heard a small fight happening out in the main room-

-There's a tapping on the door. After a moment it eases open.

[Grinny] Pins his ears back before huffing and sliding off the bed to investigate-

[LJ] Peeps in and looks around. - She's not home...

[Yaunfen] Just opens the door, they have Izzy by the hand- That's okay. I'm just going to leave the basket and let Izzy play with the kittens a little.

[Grinny] His eyes focus on Izzy-

[Izzy] - Yaya, mews?

[Yaunfen] Gestures around the room, there are several cats and kittens, some playing and others just lounging about. -Take your pick, just be gentle.

[Izzy] Slips out of Yaunfen's grip to hurry over to the cats-

[Grinny] Darts out of the hole in Alexsezia's wall and jumps up onto LJ's shoulder- And what are you doing here clown?

[LJ] Is a bit startled but turns to look at him- Hello to you too Grinny. And for your information, I am spending time with close friends. 

[Yaunfen] Smiles brightly- Hi Grinny.

[Grinny] Hisses at Yaunfen- That still doesn't explain why you're here

[Yaunfen] Oh, I came to give this to Alexsezia- Xe pulls out two entire buckets of ripe cheeries. 

[Kittens] Investigate Izzy on wobbly legs-

[Grinny] - So nothing of interest to me

[Izzy] Squeals in delight and tries to grab the kitten-

[Kitten] Squeak!

[Mama cat] Comes over concerned! - MOW. 

[LJ] And what pray tell would interest you Grinny? You've always been a discerning sort.

[Yaunfen] Be gentle Izzy!

[Grinny] Glances at the trunk where he knows Alex keeps the lobster- Certain things...

[Izzy] Starts dragging the kitten over to Yaunfen- Yaya!

[Yaunfen] OH! - They get down on one knee and show her how to handle the kitten while the mother cat circles worriedly- You have to be gentle with small animals Izzy!

[LJ] Eyebrow - Now I'm curious.

[Grinny] Slight swat at LJ's nose- And you are more curious than my kind clown

[Izzy] Looks at the kitten confusion now as she feels tiny claws pricking her-

[LJ] Is swatted- Ow. Just as volatile as ever I see. I would think having a nice cat lady to spoil you would mellow you out. 

[Yaunfen] Here. How about we just pet? - They unhook the kitten and put it on the floor. Xe guides her hand in gentle stroking- 

[Kitten] Unsure noise-

[Izzy] - Oft! Oft!

[Grinny] Huffs- She's tolerable

[LJ] Chuckles- Yes, I see. - He pauses- This place grows on you. It's a creeping thing. 

[Yaunfen] Yeah, they're soft! And that's so much better. See this is a good lesson. When someone is smaller and more helpless then you, you should be extra nice so you don't hurt or scare them. 

[Kitten] Tiny purr-

[Izzy] Then proceeds to try and pet Yaunfen-

[Grinny] - I'd say it's effected you far more than me

[Yaunfen] Lets her touch their hair - Am I soft Izzy? 

[LJ] I feel... new? I guess? I've had a lot of time to think things over, get Issac fully out of my head.

[Grinny] - You've gone soft

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Smile] Can be heard barking-

[LJ] I don't see any purpose in being cruel anymore Grinny. Issac was the one who loved to murder. I'll fight when I'm needed to keep what I've gained. But there's no point in being an asshole in the meantime. 

[Yaunfen] Moves her hand so she can feel one of their conical horns, it's almost glossy and hard like plastic. - Can you say smooth Izzy, or maybe slick? 

[Izzy] - Icky! Icky!

[Grinny] - And have you practiced at all? Or have you become completely rusty?

[Yaunfen] Well that's not nice Izzy. Why is it icky? 

[LJ] Are you spoiling for a fight or something? I've wrestled with Buff a bit and Yaunfen's T-Rex as well.

[Izzy] Looks very confused, she thought she was repeating what Yaunfen said- Icky?

[Grinny] - Ah, but have those claws of yours sunk into anything as of late? Torn it apart? Disembowled?

[Yaunfen] Oh, I get it. Icky is a different word. That means something is gross. - Chuckles- Like TLOT's cheese. That's icky. 

[LJ] Very firmly- No, I have not.

[Grinny] Then how do you even know if you are still capable of it?

[Izzy] - Icky!

[LJ] Because... I look around at the people who care about me, and think about what I would do to anyone who hurt them. - He twitches slightly- I feel like I belong. I don't want to lose that. 

[Yaunfen] Close enough. 

[Kitten] Is being washed by their mom now.

[Grinny] Scoffs before jumping down- Weakling

-There's some scrabbling at the door as Smile is back with Alex-

[LJ] I'll be sure and let you know if your low opinion of me starts to hurt my feelings Grinny. But don't hold your breath. 

[Alexsezia] Opens the door for Smile-

[Smiles] Barges in and promptly knocks LJ over-

[Grinny] Darts up onto the counter to avoid being bowled over as well-

[Izzy] - Woof woof!

[Alexsezia] Is startled by them but recovers quickly- Hey guys, just visiting? 

[Yaunfen] I wanted to let Izzy play with the kitties. And I brought you this- Holds out the buckets of cheeries- 

[LJ] Smile! - Is fending off licks and laughing-

[Smile] - Treat? Treat time now!?

[Izzy] Points at the kitten- Oft!

[Grinny] Starts licking himself-

[LJ] Maybe? - He pats around in his inventory- Weeeellll, I guess you can have this. I can always get another- He pulls out a meat pie and holds it out a bit out to the side. 

[Alexsezia] Pops a cheerie in her mouth and smiles- Those are lovely Yaunfen. And yes, Izzy. They're soft. And a bit poky? Did you get scratched?

[Izzy] Has a couple tiny beads of her pale blue blood on her skin- No? No ouchie?

[Smile] Immediately snatches up the pie-

[LJ] Is still flat on the floor- I thought that would appeal. 

[Alexsezia] Then did you get something on your hands..?

[Yaunfen] No... I think that's blood? It's just a weird color.

[Izzy] walks closer to Alexsezia so she can get a better look, holding her tiny arms up-

[Smile] Gives LJ one last sloppy lick on the face before trotting over to Grinny-

[LJ] Blech. Same old Smile. Nice to see you as well. 

[Alexsezia] Furrows her brow- Doesn't that hurt?

[Izzy] - No?

[Smile] Tries to lick Grinny who hisses and swats back-

[LJ] Is exchanging a look with Yaunfen- 

[Yaunfen]...

[Alexsezia] I'll get you a potion anyway. Hold on for a moment child. - She turns away and whispers to the other two - Do you think it's because the body was artificial to begin with?

[Yaunfen] But mada says that if they fix someone with wood or something it becomes real flesh over time? 

[LJ] If she can be injured but not feel pain that could be a huge issue....

[Izzy] Moves closer to Smile- Woof woof! Woof woof!

[Grinny] - Have fun getting your fur pulled

[Smile- Huh?

[Alexsezia] Pulls out a splash potion and walks back over to Izzy. - What are you doin now? 

[Yaunfen] Smile is a dog Izzy. That's an easy word.

[Izzy] Points at Smile- Pet?

[Alexsezia] Let me see your hands first.

[Izzy] Raises her hands and arms back up towards Alex- Here!

[Grinny] - Oi! I'm hungry

[Alexsezia] Oh hush. Let me take care of Izzy. - She washes the little girls hands with the potion and the bitty scratches close. 

[LJ] And who is soft again?

[Grinny] - You, asshole!

[Izzy] - All done?

[LJ] Slightly mean little chuckle- 

[Alexsezia] Yup! All done. Smile, is it okay for Izzy to pet you? 

[Smile] - PETS!- Lots of tail wagging

[Izzy] Giggles and gets closer to run her hands through his thick fur-

[Alexsezia] Good on both of you. - She goes to fix Grinny's food. 

[Yaunfen] Also gives Smile some ear rubs - who's an enormous floof huh?

[Grinny] Is practically wrapping himself around the Alex's legs as she works, his tail twitching in excitement-

[Izzy] Is laughing happily as she pets Smile- Yaya! Pet too?

[Yaunfen] Of course! - They give Smile some good strokes down his fluffy back. - This works too on dogs- Xe rubs Smiles chin and neck- Move all the fluff around. 

[Alexsezia] makes his lobster and cheese and sets it down for him. - There we go! 

[LJ] Is smiling irritatingly wide. - That's a happy twitchy tail. 

[Alexsezia] Gives Grinny a small pat on the shoulders- He's a good kitty. And it's nice to have my cooking appreciated. The others aren't so discerning. - She starts putting out chicken and fish for the other cats and they swarm her with purrs and mews before heading for the freshly filled bowls.

[Grinny] Pointedly ignores LJ as he starts eating-

[Smile] So much happy tail wagging-

[Izzy] Gets a little too close to Smile's tail and shrieks as it touches her rapidly-

[Yaunfen] Jumps in surprise-Izzy? 

[Alexsezia] I think she got tail dusted. 

[LJ] Snorts- Well to be fair she's small and Smile has a pretty big tail.

[Izzy] Is trying to grab the dogs tail-

[Grinny] - Why are you still here?

[Yaunfen] Easy now. You know from me, we don't pull tails. - Xe swishes their own around a little for emphasis. 

[LJ] He-heh Does it bother you if there are other creepypastas in a one chunk radius Grinny?

[Grinny] Growls at the clown-

[Smile] Suddenly stands up, he knows that he always gets fed last and his tail now hits Izzy in the face-

[Izzy] Stumbles backwards and falls on her butt with a very surprised expression-

[Alexsezia] Easy there! - She helps Izzy up- Are you okay? 

[LJ] Just a hint of tongue. -ppppth

[Izzy] - Okay

[Grinny] Would go and hide but he's not done eating yet-

[Alexsezia] Fixes meat for Smile and puts down a bowl before giving him a pat on the head. - Be gentle with the little one. 

[Yaunfen] Picks Izzy up- You're a tough girl aren't you? Just like Alexsezia. 

[Alexsezia] Shakes her head- You grow up in this world you have to be. Or you spend a lot of time hiding. 

[Izzy] - Big?

[Smile] Eagerly starts eating-

[Alexsezia] Yep, you'll be all grown up one day. And then you'll be able to fight mobs and punch down trees with your bare hands. Just like me. - She pulls her chain mail shirt up a bit and flexes her well-defined arm muscles- 

[Yaunfen] Snickers- As long as she doesn't eat too much of my candy stuff.

[Izzy] Her eyes light up in recognition-

[LJ] Yeah, it would make you rolly polly. - He gives her a playful poke on the nose.

[Izzy] Giggles and holds her own finger out in an attempt to poke LJ's nose back-

[Grinny] Finally finishes his food and stretches- Can they leave yet?

[Lj] Is poked and makes a honking noise to try and make her laugh- 

[Yaunfen] You're grumpy today Grinny. 

[Alexsezia] He just likes a quiet house. 

[LJ] Smirking- Soft pillows to sleep on, maybe a sunbeam.

[Izzy] Does laugh-

[Grinny] Just decides to attack LJ's face-

[LJ] Is getting scratched and laughing as he fends off the angry cat- Fucker! 

[Alexsezia] Grinny!

[Grinny] Much yowling and hissing-

[Izzy] Presses her face into Yaunfen, not sure about all the noise-

[LJ] Removes Grinny and holds him out with his arms stretched a little so the cat can't get close to reaching him again. - Touchy cat! 

[Yaunfen] Hugs Izzy- It's okay. It's like when Cp is pitching a fit. He'll calm down.

[Grinny] Still hissing and squirming-

[Izzy] - No!

[LJ] Chill out Grinny, you're scaring Izzy.

[Grinny] - FUCKER PUT ME DOWN!

[Izzy] - Yaya... Mada?

[LJ] You gonna relax? 

[Yaunfen] What about them Izzy? 

[Alexsezia] She calls you Yaya, that's adorable.

[Izzy] - Where Mada? Mada help?

[Grinny] Hisses-

[Yaunfen] I can call them if you want- types out a message

[Alexsezia] That's so sweet.

[grinny] Struggling and trying to bite LJ's arms-

[LJ} Is bitten - Ow Ow Ow you're being a little shit today. Did I hit a soft spot Grinny? 

[Alexsezia] -sigh- 

[Yaunfen] Mada is off the coast, they'll be here in a sec.

[Grinny] Is trying to tear LJ's stitching out-

[Smile] Finishes his food and is watching-Dr., 9:40 PM[LJ] Wincing -Can you not???

[Yaunfen] Come on Grinny, cut it out! 

-There's the sound of big paws touching down outside and Doc comes in-

[Doc] What in the world...? Oh Grinny. - Xe takes out one of Izzy's spare little blankets. It has tiny green alligators on it and they advance on the squirming cat-

[Grinny] Successfully snags a thread and pulls, causing some unraveling-

[Izzy] - Mada!

[LJ] oooooooowwwww! 

[Doc] Takes the cat and wraps him up with just his head showing- Stop that! 

[Alexsezia] Sheesh...

[Grinny] Will not let go of the thread-

[Izzy] Reaches for Doc-

[Smile] Comes up to Doc so he can sniff and investigate them-

[Doc] Let go! Yaunfen? 

[Yaunfen] Oh? Right! Just like LH the other day. - Xe grabs Grinny's head and squeezes their jaw gently to make it open. - Let go. 

[LJ] Holding the thread with one hand to try and keep it from unraveling further. He's lost a bit of stuffing too.

[Grinny] His jaw pops open and he's immediately hissing again-

[Izzy] Is looking rather concerned-

[Yaunfen] Checks on LJ, gathering up the bits of fluff- 

[Alexsezia] Is staring at the fluff in confusion- What is that? 

[Doc] It's stuffing. He's a doll. Kinda?

[Izzy] Goes over to Doc and holds her arms up so she can be picked up-

[Doc] Looks down- I can't sweetie, I've got Grinny. He's in a bit of a bad mood.

[Grinny] PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKER!

[Doc] Blinks from the volume- Can you tone down the blind hatred if I do? 

[Alexsezia] Looking at the torn seam- I can fix it? If that wouldn't hurt worse to have a needle in it? 

[LJ] That I'm used to. I'd appreciate the assist.

[Grinny] - He started it

[Doc] Well he is a clown and you're rather short-tempered. Did a joke fall flat?

[LJ] He thinks I'm weak. 

[Alexsezia] That's silly. - She threads a needle and starts fixing the rip with tiny stitches.

[Grinny] - Well he himself has admited that he hasn't been keeping his skills sharp

[LJ] Sarcastically- Yes, well, I haven't felt the need to pointlessly rip the guts out of some living thing like an uncivilized beast, no. 

[Doc] Do you want someone to spar with Grinny???

[Grinny] Scoffs- No! Get enough of that from all the other stupid cats

[Izzy] Grabs onto Doc's pants leg-

[Doc] Just sits on the floor with the cat purritoed in hir lap. - Hello Izzy. Are you okay? 

[LJ] Well then shut up. I bet you've done less fighting then I have lately.

[Izzy] Goes in for the hug-

[Grinny] - Are you sure about that? I think I landed more hits on you than usual

[Doc] Hugs her with one arm - Watch out for Grinny. And Grinny hush. LJ regularly helps Yaunfen wrangle their pet dinosaur. 

[Grinny] - Like I care

[Smile] trots over and picks up the blanket Grinny is bundled in-

[Doc] Smile? Watch your lips, I think Grinny is still in a tizzy. - Xe gives Izzy a full hug and puts her in hir lap- 

[Alexsezia] Is poking the stuffing back n as she sews. 

[LJ] He's just mad, he'll get over it.

[Izzy] Looks at LJ and then the needle- Ouchie?

[LJ] Yeah it's kinda uncomfortable....

[Alexsezia] I'm almost done-

[Izzy] Looks at her own hands and then holds them up to Doc- Ouchie?

[Doc] Did Grinny scratch you? 

[Yaunfen] No, mada... a kitten scratched her. She was bleeding but... she doesn't seem to feel pain.

[Alexsezia] Making a knot - I gave her a potion already.

[Smile] Lays down with Grinny slightly pressed under his chest, panting happily-

[Doc] Looks concerned. - Izzy... you're going to have to be super careful. If you're ever bleeding even a tiny bit, if anything feels wrong with you in any way; I want you to tell me right away. Or Deerheart, Yaunfen, TLOT, LJ, Steve, find an adult you know and tell us, okay? It's really important.

[Izzy] Tilts head in confusion, not entirely sure what Doc is saying-

[Alexsezia] Has finished sewing up LJ - The little beads of liquid on your hands earlier? That's what Doc means. If you ever see that again. You tell us. 

[LJ] Nicely done. Trender would be suitably impressed. Thank you Alexsezia.

[Izzy] Puts her hands down- Okay- She really doesn't know what she's agreeing to

[Grinny] Is also calming down-

[Alexsezia] At Grinny- Are you ready to behave? You must be a bit hot by now. 

[Kittens] Wandering over near Doc since things are quiet again.

[Grinny] - Fucking whatever...

[Izzy] - Oft!

[Alexsezia] Untangles him from the blanket- That's better. - She gives him a little ear rub before withdrawing her hand. 

[Doc] Plays with the kittens a bit. 

[Yaunfen] Leans on the wall behind them- So what were you doing out over the water mada? 

[Doc] Checking on Aqua and Basil. I needed to spawn some more weedy sea dragons for them anyway.

[Izzy] Accidentally hits a kitten-

[Kitten] is knocked over and lets out a tiny cry- 

[Mama cat] runs over to stand guard and sniff them to see if they're okay. 

[Doc] Izzy.... move a little slower. Be careful sweetie.

[Izzy] - Uh oh...

[Grinny] Slinks back into Alex 's bedroom-

[Alexsezia] Checks the cats- She's okay. 

[Doc] Pats Izzy supportively- She's still working on the fine motor control stuff. I made her some sewing cards this morning, hopefully it will help.

[LJ] The prospect of eating on your own with a utensil rather then being fed is a good motivator too.

[Izzy] - Fingers!

[Doc] Yesss... fingers are okay, especially if we're roughing it. But! If you go irl you'll need to be able to use utensils or people will get suspicious. 

[Alexsezia] She's been spending too much time with Steve...

[Smile] Yawns- was fun today

[Izzy] Giggles- Where Mama?

[LJ] She was doing something with Flux this morning. 

[Doc] It was just maintenance. It's going to be time to update again soon, I've been putting it off. 

[Alexsezia] Rubs her temples- Ugh.

[Smile] - More foods?


	477. A Day at the Lake, Pasta Pants

[EJ] Is sitting in the shallows of the lake. He, like most of the others is exhausted from the heat- Fucking Jeff and Jane...

[Polybius] Is skipping rocks sullenly - 

[Starr] Can't you get wet Poly? 

[Polybius] I'd just prefer not too. 

[Starr] At EJ- Oh just ignore them. It's a lovely day anyway.

[EJ] - Says pretty much the only person here who is not over heating...

[Offender] Is attempting to convince some of the household members to skinny dip-

[Starr] Well.... being insubstantial is a good way to cool down. [The water is basically going through her and is faintly visible as a flat surface through her torso.] 

[Polybius] Rolls the eyes on his screen at Offender.

[EJ] - Damn it, why did Silver have to take his damn ice pokemon with him?

[Starr] Doesn't anyone else have ice powers or anything similar?

[EJ] - Nope, Silver has always been the coldest of us...

[Offender] Comes sauntering over buck naked- Hello~

[Starr] I could try and suck the energy out of the air? It tends to make the temp fall around me a little? It might make you depressed though. 

[Polybius] Glances at him - Would it kill you to get a banana hammock at least?

[Offender] - Now why would I ever wear something so restrictive?

[EJ] - Fuck off Offender

[Polybius] Because nobody wants to see your junk! 

[Starr] It is rather impolite.

[Offender] - You have no problem with Poly being naked~

[Polybius] ...

[Starr] Well... he's kinda. Like a doll? It just looks like he's wearing a weird catsuit anyway. Like one of those circus performers in Vegas? 

[Polybius] Scowls.

[Offender] - And why don't you show off your lovely skin miss Starr?~

[EJ] - Oh for fucks sake... Do I need to yell for your brother?

[Starr] Blushes - Well... I'm not exactly confident doing that... [Offender can sense that she's been teased about her weight and wouldn't feel right in something too revealing.]

[Polybius] If I put on some shorts, will you at least stay in the water until you get your coat on again???

[Offender] Now why would you put on clothes? And Miss Starr, there's no need to feel nervous~

[EJ] Just groans and flops back into the water, he's too hot to put up with this shit-

[Starr] I think I'll pass. No offense but, I don't like the way you look at people. 

[Polybius] Yes or no???

[Offender] - No. I refuse to cover up the glory that is my genitals

[EJ] - I'd try to leave but he'd just follow

[Starr] Is having a thought - You guys have been on earth for a long time right? You must have had a blast in ancient Rome. 

[Polybius] at EJ - I KNOW. IT'S ANNOYING.

[Offender] - Oh yeah, Rome was fun, probablt inspired a few cautionary tales... I dunno

[Starr] Chuckles - Inspired a few flying penis charms? 

[Polybius] What the fuck.

[Offender] - Probably... Brother certainly made himself into quite the monster in medieval Germany...

[Starr] Germany is like ground zero for horrific fairy tales, I'm not surprised. 

[Polybius] Is kind of pouting, all this talk has made him suddenly uncomfortable too.

[Offender] Easily picks up on it- What's wrong Poly~

[Polybius] Gets up suddenly and stalks off towards Trender-

[Trender] Is stitching in the shade of the tree's near Slender, both entities sense the digital ones approach-

[Polybius] Nearly barrels into Trender because he's looking down. His voice is a quiet grumble- Uh... Trender?

[Trender] - Hm? What is it Polybius?

[Polybius] Can you... uh... -grumble- make me some... pants?

[Trender] - You desire pants? What brought this about?

[Slender] Is listening-

[Polybius] Coughs - Offender...

[Trender] - Ah, I see. Of course, just give me a few moments- He drags a bag out from behinf the tree he's against and starts shifting through the fabrics within to find something appropriate for Polybius

[Polybius] Scuffs his clawed feet in the dirt uneasily. -Stupid jerkweed...

[Slender] - Yes, our brother can be quite annoying at times, but he's still a part of the family, and despite everything he does see all of you as something worth protecting

[Polybius] I'm surprised the damn Rake hasn't requested anything, he's been here longer then me...

[Slender] - The Rake is also one if your feral bretheren, he doesn't think in terms like that

[Trender] Takes some very quick measurements of Polybius-

[Polybius] luckily for him... Scaring people in a business suit works for you. I don't think it would work nearly as well for most of us... smaller creepypastas.

[Slender] - Everyone here has their own way of hunting which is suited for their strengths, skill, and knowledge

[Trender] Is cutting and sewing fabric now-

[Polybius] Runs a hand through the tangle of cords on the back of his head and gets hung up on a small knot. His hands float up to undo it- Yeah... I know. Variety is the spice of life and all that. [he's trying not to do too much obvious peeking at Trender.]

[Trender] Is soon quickly finished and holds out a rather loose fitting pair of shorts- Since you are not accustomed to clothes we will start with something loose so you can get used to it

[Slender] Turns his gaze towards the lake as Jeff chases Sally with a squirt gun-

[Polybius] Pulls the shorts on clumsily and mutters a thank you to Trender.

[Slender] - Do not let my brother's words get to you Polybius, you know he cannot do anything that you do not allow while under my protection

[Polybius] Runs a hand through his cords- Yeah... I know. As long as I don't touch his flowers I'm okay... - He pauses and looks around on the ground- Shit...

[Trender] - What's wrong? Are you over heating?

[Polybius] Is crouched and searching the grass at his feet- I lost a cord tip... excuse me.- Wanders back the way he came while looking at the ground.

[EJ] - Fucking hell... It's so hot I can't even really see what's what

[Starr] Pulls a bit of energy so the air around her is colder- Can you see me now?

[EJ] - As a vlov unfortunately. There's too much cold air around you to get a definitive shape...

[Polybius] Walks back up still looking in the grass- 

[Starr] Well stick close to me then, I'll guide you if need be.

[EJ] - I'll be fucking fine... Poly? What the hell are you wearing?

[Polybius] Shorts, fuck off. 

[Starr] Well I think they look nice.

[EJ] - Wow, you let yourself be that effected by Fendy?

[Polybius] There is no middle finger big enough to give you a proper response to that.

[EJ] Waves non commitally- I wouldn't see it anyways

[Polybius] Yeah well... see this. - He gets in front of EJ and sucks him into a brief hallucination. Night terrors pull at him from all sides and screech in his ears as he feels himself falling for what seems like an eternity and then violently splattering every molecule of his body onto a slick rock floor.

[EJ] Screams before his instincts kick in. He bears his teeth and blindly lunges forwards, looking for any fleshy part of Polybius that he can bite-

[Polybius] Uses the fact that the water slows EJ down to get out of the way of his charge. 

[Starr] EJ!

[EJ] Winces as he steps down on a connection tip- FUCK

[Polybius] Uses the momentary distraction to give EJ a shove towards the water- Hey you found it! Thanks asshole.

[EJ] Falls on his ass in the water- YOU FUCKER!

[Polybius] Mean little laugh- 

[Starr] I think you both need to settle down anyway. It's too hot for fighting.

[EJ] Splashes Polybius in anger-

[Polybius] Winces as he throws some small sparks that make him twitch- Drop dead you little turd.

[EJ] Flips Polybius off- Fucking hell... It's probably almost dinner time anyways

[Polybius] Fun fun. I hope Starr is ready for her afternoon battle of wills against your stubborn ass. 

[Starr]-sigh-

[EJ] - How about you go choke on a dick

[Polybius] Lets his screen dissolve into what looks like blood violently splattering on the inside of the glass. - You want another does of nightmares pipsqueak?

[EJ] - Herobrines are worse

[Polybius] Yeah, that's because he's psychic and can read peoples fears! I have to come up with original stuff. Damn kids...

[EJ] Stands u[- You're just mad that he has an advantage

[Polybius] Bristles - I have better things to do then get in a pissing contest with some young buck. You included.

[EJ] - Oh why don't you just go plug in or something!

[Polybius] Hitches up his shorts a little- I just might do that. 

[Starr] Chuckles- Don't pull them up so high. You look like an elderly neighbor I used to have. 

[Polybius] Scowls at her-

[EJ] - Yeah this is gonna be funny

[Starr] Folds her arms defiantly- No it's not, because I'm merely giving good advice. He could probably use a belt anyway. We're both adults here. 

[Polybius] Is just silently fuming.

[Slender] Has headed back towards the manor to start dinner-

[EJ] Scowls- Whatever- He starts heading towards the trees

[Polybius] Puts the missing tip back with a click and turns to follow Slender- Eat a bag of dicks EJ. 

[EJ] - After you!

[Starr] Is mimicking their argument in annoyance from behind. "Hello, we are twelve."

[EJ] Walks right into a tree-

[Polybius] Stops briefly to laugh at him - Hey Poindexter, you forgot your glasses. 

[Starr] Can we not?

[EJ] - I DON'T FUCKING NEED THEM!

[Polybius] Tell that to your nosebleed. 

[Starr] Helps him up-

[EJ] Is growling again, ready to lunge at the digital member of the household-

[Polybius] Picks up the pace and walks right behind Slender with an innocent whistle-

[Slender] Is well aware of whats happening behind and just doesn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. He suddenly halts however, feeling a faint spike in power course through the ground itself-

[Polybius] Bumps into Slenders legs because he's looking backwards. -Oof.

[Slender] Focuses for a moment longer, not feeling anything else before silently continueing on towards the house-

[EJ] - The fuck?

[Starr] I feel tingly. 

[Polybius] Maybe he remembered where he left his keys or something?

[EJ] - Probably just Slender's energies, come on, let's go find a fan to claim before the others realize what's happening


	478. Family Dinner, Dirty Mine Sex, Edna

[Flux] Finds Notch out in Lie's garden harvesting it for her and forms behind him, gently planning a hand on his shoulder- Still no sign of your son?

[Notch] pauses with a potato in his hand -Unfortunately no... I'm starting to worry.

[Flux] - Has Lie's heart begun to glow yet?

[Notch] Not that I've seen.

[Flux] - Maybe we should have a family dinner tonight? Provide a bit of distraction for at least the night?

[Notch] I guess, I almost feel like we should go looking for him. 

[Flux] - He'll feel the pain in his wife's heart, he'll come back for her. I can start working on the food if you want to go invite your other son...

[Aether] Is pushing open the back door so she can go outside-

[Notch] yeah... I'll go get Stevie. I haven't seen Alexis in ages either. -Wanders in that direction.

[Aether] Spots him just before he goes around the corner- Farfar!

[Notch] Ruffles her hair -hello Aether.

[Aether] - Where... Where you going?

[Notch] I'm going to go invite your aunt and uncle to dinner kiddo.

[Aether] Points at herself- I go?

[Notch] if you want- he picks her up and walks with her thoughtfully.

[Aether] Plays with the front of Notch's shirt a bit- Why we going Farfar?

[Notch] Because...- he hesitates to say as not to worry the child unduly - it's just been a while. You like hanging out with your uncle Stevie don't you?

[Aether] - Yeah! He's funny sometimes when he falls over stuff- The small child giggles a little

[Notch] Pfft you certainly have your fathers sense of humor.

[Aether] - Where's Daddy? Mommy said he had to go take care of business... But he's been gone a really really really long time!

[Notch] It's like... When he goes to work. The time moves differently out there.

[Aether] Pouts- But he's been gone foreeeeeeeveeeeerrrrrr

M[Notch] He does these things to keep you and your mom safe Aether.

[Aether] - No, his mobs help keep us safe

[Notch] Sighs- you'll understand better when you're older. 

[Blake] Runs after them with an irritated air- urf! 

[Notch] Sorry Blake, I wasn't thinking.

[Aether] Giggles- Hi Blake!

-Stevie and Alexis's house comes into view-

[Notch] taps on their door. He notices there's still a slight smell of cinnamon in the air from the mushrollems Yaunfen left behind.

[Alexis] OPens the door, her hair pulled back into a messy bun- Oh hey you two! We weren't expecting any company today, how are you?

[Notch] Waves a hand noncommittally - I came over to invite you and Stevie to dinner.

[Alexis] - Yeah, we haven't done that in a bit. Come on in by the way, we're just doing some organizing so things are a little messy

[Notch] You're actually getting Stevie to clean? This I must see. - he follows her inside. 

[Blake] Sniffing around the floor-

[Alexis] Gives her gray tabby a quick pet-

[Stevie] Is pulling stuff out of trunks and rearranging things- Hm? Oh, hey Father, hey little fire cracker

[Aether] Giggles a little- Hi!

[Notch] Well I came to invite you to eat with us but now I feel bad interrupting you being productive.

[Stevie] - Nah, we should probably be stopping soon anyways, we've been at it almost all day

[Alexis] - We? I think you mean me... You've been procrstinating most of the day

[Stevie] - What? I prefer doing stuff outside

[Notch] For shame Stevie. And here I thought you were being good.

[Alexis] - I mean, it's better than usual, some of the mushrooms are gone

[Notch] I still smell them though. Do they make more if you leave them out?

[Alexis] - not as quickly as the others thankfully

[Stevie] - You didn't seem to mind them as much

[Notch] You actually like the mushroom soup Alexis? I've seen TLOT get nauseated at the smell of it so many times I'm starting to associate it with sickness too.

[Alexis] - No, I dont. Doc actually suggested at one point that I go trade them with Croca in the village out on the water

[Notch] I don't really know her all that well...

[Blake] Licks one of the mushrollems and makes a suprised face.

[Aether] - Blake no! Those are mushrooms!

[Alexis] - It's alright Aether, they're not the yucky kind

[Blake] Plucks the mushrollem and brings it to her with a muffled - boof.

[Aether] Carefully takes it- Farfar? Can I eat it?

[Notch] Inspects it- if you don't mind a few pixels of wolf drool.

[Aether] Giggles and then takes a bite, surprised by how sweet it is-

[Stevie] Finishes putting everything back into a trunk- So, where are we eating then?

[Notch] Lies house actually. Flux is using her kitchen-

[Stevie] - Is she doing okay?

[Notch] She's fretting, but so am I...

[Alexis] Takes her hair out of it's bun- Well, let's get going then. She could probably use some company

[Notch] nods blithely, he's distracted. 

[Blake] Investigates the small cat with a bit of sniffing-

[Cat] Hisses and does a quick swat, perturbed that it's lounging in the sun was being disturbed-

[Aether] - We going back to mommy?

[Blake] yipes and backs off- 

[Notch] Adjusts his grip on her- Yes and it's a good thing because I just realized I didn't tell her I was taking you!

[Aether] Giggles a little-

[Stevie] - Then let's go!

[Notch] Walking thoughtfully after Blake-

[Aether] Points to Beau's pen as they get closer- That's Mommy's!

[Notch] As is the donkey, the unicorn and the sentient horse-shaped tangle of vines in the corner. 

[Blake] Struts past the horse pen-

[Lie] Opens the front door- There you are Aether...

[Stevie] - Hey Lie

[Notch] Sorry Lie, I was walking and she wanted to tag along

[Lie] - Ah that's alright then. What brings all of you over?

[Aether] Is wiggling her way out of Notch's arms-

[Notch] is confused- Flux said she was going to cook? I assumed she would use your space to do it...

[Lie] - She is, I just figured maybe you and Stevie had gone out so you were using your furnace to smelt stuff at the moment?

[Notch] No, she was planning a sort of family dinner. We haven't done that in a while. - he makes eye contact with her and she can feel the worry in his gaze.

[Lie] - Oh, I suppose we haven't. Well, I'm sure little Miss Aether will love it too

[Aether] - Yeah!

[Lie] - Do you wanna eat inside or out on the grass?

[Notch] Either is fine. You don't really have a large table inside...

[Blake] Runs around a bit to blow off nervous energies.

[Lie] - Let's eat outside then, Blake could probably do with the running space

[Alexis] - I'll come help you and Flux with the food while the boys here watch Aether

[Notch] I'll get some wool carpets to sit on- heads for the workroom - 

[Blake] Sneaks up on Aether and gives her a sloppy lick on the cheek.

[Aether] Shrieks in surprise before laughing and starting to chase Blake around the yard-

[Stevie] Decides it might just be best to keep an eye on Aether for now- Stay close Firecracker

[Notch] Comes back with a few pieces of wool in random colors and starts spreading them on the ground.

-It isn't long before the girls are bringing out the food and everyone is settling down on the wool to eat-

[Aether] Excitedly talks about everything she had done that day and a few things from the day before-

[Notch] Gets rather entranced and quiet listening to the small child happily ramble.

[Lie] Watches her child happily as she sits near Notch-

[Flux] Sits on the opposite side of Notch, her fingers entwined with his-

[Stevie] Has a bit of fun surprising his niece with a bit of ice on occasion-

[Notch] Leans against Flux and murmurs- I hope he's okay...

[Lie] Hears him- My hearts only just begun to glow... If he still isn't back in a few days, then I'll start gathering some materials for a summoner... That worked once before

[Notch] Swallows hard- last time I had to sacrifice myself on it to get his attention. Somehow I think that might hurt a lot more this time..

[Lie] - I wouldn't ask that of you, however I will ask a favor of you if it doesn't workDr., 11:16 PM[Notch] And what would that be?

[Lie] - If that doesn't work, would you be willing to take Arther out irl for a day? Maybe take her to an aquarium or something? Then she potentially won't have to wait so many days

[Notch] I would be glad too.

[Lie] Small laugh- Maybe you could convince TLOT and Steve to go too? Aquariums are usually fairly quiet and dim because of the water. Shouldn't be too stressful for them, especially if you go early in the day

[Notch] I think they would probably like that, just be prepared for TLOT to get inspired and make tons of little fish.

[Lie] - Hera will probably like that

[Notch] True.

[Flux] - Whether the summoner works or not you should still take her, she'd probably be awed by it

-Several chunks away and lower underground- 

[Steve] Is chipping merrily at a cluster of gold ore blocks- 

-A voice echoes from a dark corner nearby- 

[TLOT] Such an eager lamb, one would think you were preparing to call for me all over again. 

[Steve] Oh hush. - His reply is tinged with pride- I don't need to summon a Herobrine like some player looking for a thrill. I have the best one at my beck and call already.

[TLOT] Gives him an eyebrow- Ah, have I lost my sparkle? Am I just a tamed creature these days? 

[Steve] What? No! Of course not.- He gestures gracefully- I am ever your loyal priest as well as mate. 

[TLOT] Maybe you're overdue for a bit of tribute then... - He licks his lips, letting the forked tip of his tongue linger in view. 

[Steve] You... don't want to wait until we get home? We could have a nice bath, play on the bed...? 

[TLOT] Just vanishes into the shadows-

[Steve] Oh dear... - He's looking all around- Just don't go howling through these tunnels please. I think I might faint. You know I can't handle that noise...

[TLOT] Can be heard whispering- Fear not, I shall be ever so quiet....

[Steve] And that worries me even more- He puts his hand in an alcove and startles a few bats. He swats at them with a surprised yelp and then slumps against the wall, panting.-Dammit! - He stiffens as a hand slides around him and holds his neck. Steve swallows nervously and his next question is interrupted as he's pushed to his knees. He feels his mates cloak brush over him, hiding him in warm enfolding darkness. Hands hold the sides of his face gently and his senses are blotted out apart from Herobrine's voice. 

[TLOT] Is whispering thoughts into his mates mind, they really aren't words, just a jumble of impressions. The tastes of sweat and the sounds of labored breathing, the hot press of flesh on flesh, ropes cutting ever so slightly in, warm, wet openings begging to be filled.

[Steve] Is sweating under the assault on his mind, his cock straining upward against the rough fabric and metal of his pants. He feels his helm being removed, and then his armor as well. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the loss as he's stripped bare, his skin prickling under the cool air of the cave. He feels something soft and warm brush his lips and he goes for it as if starving. He opens his mouth wide to recieve his god's stave, licking and suckling almost desperately- 

[TLOT] Leans into him and feels the tiniest spasm as his cock slides down his husband's throat. 

[Steve] Takes him to the hilt, the delicate skin of the cubes below brushing against his chin as drool slides down the corners of his wide open lips. He bobs back and forth as the brines hips rock into him. He's having dirty thoughts and his mate can feel them as acutely as he can discern the glorious sensations coming from his dick. 

[Steve] Mumbles around his mouthful- Going to 'wash me clean' again? 

[TLOT] Fumbles with his words, lost in the moment- Be... careful what.. you ... wish for...

[Steve] Purrs- Maybe I want to check the health of my pet...

[TLOT] You are so asking for it...

[Steve] Shrugs. He can't resist playing with fire now and again. - I think you've been holding out on me... 

[TLOT] Ngggghhhh - There's a worrying gurgle from his guts. It's been some time since he simply... let go...

[Steve] Lets see what the love of so many has generated...

[TLOT] Mumbles- The love of the one in front of me is the one that matters most of all...

[Steve] Closes his eyes just in case- Show me....

[TLOT} Is fully visible again and gripping Steve's shoulders as he's fellated. Finally he can take it no more, thrusting himself into his mates pouting lips. His climax comes in waves for which there is no control. He comes with a cry and keeps going- 

[Steve] Lets go as his mouth is suddenly filled like someone turning on a hose, he keeps his eyes firmly shut as his naked body is nearly sprayed from head to foot in his mates cum. 

[TLOT] Staggers back against a wall, holding himself with one hand, as if he had some control over the raging flood that seemed to come out of him forever. He gasps for breath as he's also made a mess of himself. 

[Steve] Opens his eyes and gives TLOT a bit of an annoying grin. - Feel better? 

[TLOT] Oh hush. 

[Lie] It's late evening and she's put Aether to bed. She and CP had moved her to her big girl room recently with it's large bed so Blake could sleep on it too. She's confident in the wolf's baby sitting abilities as she goes through organizing the chests in her workroom as it rains outside. She yawns, once again beginning to be sleep deprived from lack of contact with her mate-

-There's the faintest hoarse whisper of her name...-

[Lie] Pauses what she's doing to look around- Hello?

-The air distorts a bit in front of her, like someone dragging their fingers down a curtain from the inside- 

[???] Lie...

[Lie] Takes a nervous step back, her thoughts instantly jumping to her child's safety- Who are you?

-There's the faintest echo of a chuckle- 

[???] You know my name...

[Lie] - Xophiel?

[???] The voice still sounds evil but slightly amused. -Huh? No...? Let me in please.

[Lie] - Who. Are. You.

[???] There's a genuine laugh, but it still sounds rather oily- I'm playing with you. It's Enix. Can I come in?

[Lie] - Enix!- She opens a way- That's not funny

[Enix] Yes it is. You shoulda seen your face! - He grins widely as he slips in- Scaring players can get boring since they can't emote. Mind if I borrow a blob of sugar?

[Lie] - Sure... And sorry, I'm, not entirely there mentally right now... CP's been gone for awhile

[Enix] His face falls a bit- Oh. I actually don't need the sugar. I do need a favor though, but if you're unwell, I can go ask someone else...

[Lie] - What do you need?

[Enix] Someone who can... go outside. - He looks worried and she can see the circles under his eyes as if he hasn't been sleeping either

[Lie] - What do you need to get?

[Enix] I need to make sure Queenie is okay. I think our bill is due soon and she hasn't been answering my emails.

[Lie] - She's the grandmother who thinks your admins, right?

[Enix] Got it in one.

[Lie] - Do you know where abouts she lives?

[Enix] No, I can find her computer from the void though.

[Lie] Glances in the direction of her childs room- Okay, but we have to be fast

[Enix] I can try? I hope it's nothing. I try to keep in contact with her on a regular basis, I get the feeling she doesn't get out much.

[Lie] - Let's go then- She types out a quick private message for Notch in case she doesn't get back in time knowing he'd be up earlier than Aether and follows Enix out into the void-

[Enix] Just glides along in the dark. His movements are as fluid as Cp's and communicate the same restrained menace. - It's funny you know? I think I have better luck connecting with her then Octagon. She likes that I keep the kids from griefing her house too. The little tots are all in awe of her because 'even Herobrine leaves her stuff alone'

[Lie] Laughs a little- Well then, I suppose that's a good thing

[Enix] Side eyes Lie- You should see her build. It's the tinest cute cottage and garden. Tons of flowers too. - He finds the spot and points at a node connected to a computer screen and the tethered tendons of the neighboring server. . - That's the one.

[Lie] - It sounds lovely- She looks at the diode, alright, let's see what's on the other side- She creates a small opening to look through just to make sure the coast is clear

-The interior is a modest study. It's clean, but the furnishings are old and worn. Only the desk chair looks new-ish and comfortable.

[Lie] Looks at Enix- I'll be as quick as I can- She slips through into the study. Heading for the door, keeping her ears open for any sound-

-There's a faint sound of heavy breathing from the room across the hall.-

[Lie] Sneaks closer and opens the door just the smallest amount to glance inside-

-The small bedroom is dark apart from a bedside lamp, but she can see something on the floor in the doorway of a small bathroom inside the larger room.

[Lie] Opens the door a bit wider, letting the glow from her hair and eyes light the way as she moves closer to investigate-

-There's a body in the bathroom doorway. And a scattering of small toiletry things on the floor. -

[Lie] - Kneels next to the body, looking for any sign of life-

-It's a plump elderly woman with gray hair and a jogging suit. Her breathing is labored and she's unconscious. Her left leg is twisted at an odd angle and her face looks red as if she passed out from the pain.

[Lie] immediately spawns a few healing flowers under the cabinet where they can't be seen but are still effective before quickly searching for a phone

-It's clear she slipped in the bathroom and pulled several things off the sink trying to catch herself. She gives a small moan of distress.

[Lie] Finally finds the phone and dials 911-

-Moves a little at the sound of voices- 

[Lie] Simply informs the operator that she doesn't know the address but leaves the phone on the line so they can trace the call before returning to check on the woman-

[???] Shaky. She blinks a little and gives another cry of pain- Help... me... 

[Lie] - Shhh, relax... I've already called for help

[???] She opens her eyes and stares at Lie with horror - ARE YOU A GHOST? SOMEONE HELP!

[Lie] - No, I'm... A friend of a friend who has been worried

[???] Wheezing she clutches at her chest a little- I don't want to die...! Errrrgh! It hurts....

[Lie] - You won't die, I've made certain of that. I have to leave, but the paramedics should be here soon

[???] Clutches at her hair and holds a bit of it like a lifeline-Please don't leave me...

[Lie] Hesitates- I can't stay for long, it's not safe for me

[???] You are a ghost... gonna go back to heaven... - her voice trails a little- what is your name spirit...?

[Lie] - ... Lilinthia

[???] I'm Edna.... -her breath hitches- I think my leg is broken... - She grimaces-

[Lie] - It is, I can see that

[Enda] Stupid wet tiles.... - she looks at Lie fully- Is it... nice on the other side...?

[Lie] - Yes, but you're not going to the sands yet

[Enda] The sands...? - She gives a tiny laugh- I always thought Vegas was more like purgatory myself...

[Lie] - It is the inbetween where you'll meet your guide. They will take you where ever you wish to go

[Edna] I always wondered... it's good to know... please tell me who sent you...

[Lie] - Enix

[Enda] Enix...! My... helper... He's such a nice young man... when he's not being our mock Herobrine... -She winces and seems confused that the pain has dulled a bit.

[Lie] Notices and dismisses the flower- I should go open your front door, so the paramedics can get in more easily

[Edna] Blinks in sudden realization, it causes the hand holding the hair to slacken- You... your eyes...!

[Lie] Raises a finger to her lips to signal secrecy before heading for the front door. She can already hear the approaching sirens so she unlocks the door and leaves it slightly ajar before teleporting into the study and going back into the computer where Enix is waiting- You were right to investigate Enix-

[Enix] Was obviously pacing- What happened?!

[Lie] - She had fallen in the bathroom and broken her leg. I called the paramedics for her and stayed with her until they were almost there

[Enix] Pulls his hair in frustration- And I couldn't do jack shit about it...! UGH. If I didn't know you and your friends I'd be so fucked!

[Lie] - It's okay, but you know... If you ever do want the skill...

[Enix] Is pacing again - And what the fuck is she gonna do while she heals..? I don't even know where her kids are... her grandson Fredrick's in college now. If I could just get out there myself.. what?

[LIe] - It would involve a few weeks of pain, but you could go in and out as you please afterwards once you can make the portals. She'll probably be placed in hospice until she heals though

[Enix] Yeah but I can't just leave..? Someone has to take my place while I'm gone!

[Lie] - Maybe we can ask TLOT again? Or, and this would be easier, say the latest update removed you again but Octagon can will be sure that you'll be back soon?

[Enix] They wouldn't like that at all. But yeah... TLOT might do.

[Lie] - Do you want to ask him now? Or give it a few days thought?

[Enix] I have to go back and tell Octagon what I'm planning. I'll come back in a few ticks and let you know. - He gives her a pat on the back in a manly way. - You're a chorus fruit Lie. Thanks for the help!

[Lie] - It's no problem, I'm going to head back now too

[Enix] Vanishes artfully into the darkness of the void.


	479. Flux Adjusted

[Flux] Approaches Doc's castle searching for them-

[Doc] Is out in the garden with Waffles. Xe's picking potatoes with a thoughtful expression.

[Deer] Is inside, changing Izzy's clothes-

[Flux] Comes around the corner and spots the large cat first before seeing Doc next to them- Ah, there you are, do you have a moment Doc?

[Waffles] Gets up to inspect her for treats.

[Doc] Was reaching for a pumpkin- Oh? Hey Flux. No, I'm not busy. Just the usual small chores.

[Flux] Hesitates to touch the cat but does settle a bit to pet him- There... There was a bit of a problem this morning...

[Waffles] Rumbly purr- 

[Doc] What happened?

[Flux] - Well... When I woke this morning, the sheets on the bed were purple...

[Doc] Are you glitching a bit? Or was it just a lighting error?

[Flux] - I... I believe my energies are beginning to unbalance again... But I've been doing everything Dawn, well, prescribed I suppose you could say...

[Deer] Finally comes out with Izzy-

[Doc] That's not good... I wonder why it's happening? I'm actually not sure why you were having the issue in the first place.

[Deer] - Issue? Is Notch alright?

[Flux] - He is fine Deer, do you think... Well, do you think we might visit Dawn and see what she thinks

[Doc] I don't see why not. Though I'm not sure what time it is out there...

[Waffles] Decides to bug Deerheart instead. - Mrmmmrrrrr

[Deer] - Careful Waffles, I have Izzy...

[Izzy] - Ty! Ty!

[Flux] - If you don't mind then...

[Waffles] Licks Izzy's foot- 

[Doc] Give me a sec- Xe focuses for a moment and then bangs hir head forward to make a portal into reality that looks like a radiating crack floating freely in the air.

[Deer] - Maybe we should take Izzy too...

[Flux] Moves closer to the opening-

[Izzy] Small surprised shriek-

[Doc] Looks back and laughs- Do you think she just needs some outside time? 

[Waffles] Jumps at the noise- ?????

[Deer] - No, but she is similar to Flux in a way, she can dispurse her body like Flux can so maybe... Just in case that is...

[Flux] I am fine with bringing the child along

[Izzy] Reaches down for Waffles-

[Waffles] is touched and gives a small -mmrp?

[Doc] I guess if you want too. - Xe moves to step through the hole.

[Deer] Pats Waffles- Be good Waffles, go find Yaunfen- She follows Doc and Flux through, shuddering as she takes on her more human form

[Flux] Shifts as well and looks at her now pale hand- It's still so weird seeing my skin this color

[Izzy] Fusses a tiny bit at first-

[Doc] Blinks in the sudden darkness. The moon is half full above and the beach is dark apart from it's glow and the starlight. The sky is empty of clouds and full of sparkling motes and the hazy stripes of distant galaxies.

[Deer] - Oh wow, I think we do have to admit that their night sky might just be better than ours...

[Flux] - Are we certain they will not be asleep?

[Doc] Is looking up and up and suddenly gets dizzy and stumbles- That's... Whoah!

[Deer] - Love? Are you okay?

[Izzy] POints at Doc- Mada!

[Doc] Falls on hir butt in the sand. They're a bit overwhelmed- I.. what?

[Deer] - Maybe wait to look until later? We still have to get to Dawn's you know

[Doc] They shrink a little- Yes.. I think so... and remember, our home doesn't even have the sky that's meant for the game. Just the node points against black.

[Flux] - Node points?

[Doc] Gets up and dusts off - Oh... well it's kind of a secret. But you're a server yourself so I guess it's okay. - Xe starts to lead them down the dark path through the jungle- Each point is a button connected to someplace irl that I've saved the server files. If something went really wrong, hitting even one of them would restore the brine server to the last good configuration, and they're constantly shuffling which one has the load and auto-saving progress.

[Flux] - I see, a clever trick

[Deer] - Thankfully never used too

[Izzy] Babbles a little-

[Doc] Smiles softly- Anything to protect my loved ones. - They're brushing aside tufts of leaves and the occasional vine.

[Deer] Especially now

[Flux] Is a bit nervous about touching anything at the moment, worried she may taint it-

[Doc] Just forges ahead, stumbling a bit in the gloom before pausing to turn up hir glitch. The faint glow from hir eyes lighting the way a little better. Animals rustle in the trees and there's a persistent chirp and buzz of insects.

[Deer] - I bet the animal population has gone up since Blake left...

[Izzy] Is unsure about the noises-

[Doc] More rabbits in particular I bet. 

-The trees break away and they enter the clearing. A few chickens peck the ground while others sleep in small feathery piles. There's a light on the porch and the sound of faint squeaking.

[Deer] - Hello?D

[Mort] Sits up from the hammock he's tied between the porch posts- Hmm? Oh hey guys. - There's a small candle guttering in a glass jar on a table beside him.

[Flux] - Hello Mort

[Izzy] Is looking around with naked curiousity-

[Samhedi] Takes it upon his roostery self to fluff up at the newcomers- 

[Mort] Waves them up on the porch. There are a few chairs folded by the wall. 

[Doc] Unfolds one with an awkward squeak and offers it -

[Deer] Takes the offered seat and bounces Izzy a little- Yeah, there we go

[Flux] Declines a seat- Is Dawn awake?

[Mort] Nah, she usually doesn't stay up late. I think she likes to be as deeply asleep as possible for her morning regeneration.

[Flux] - I see...

[Deer] - I'm sure you'll be fine till morning Flux

[Doc] I can't really blame her. 

[Mort] Oh that won't be long. I've been out here for hours.

[Flux] - Good- She sets about to pacing a little

[Izzy] - Down please

[Deer] - Oh? And what are you going to do once Down Izzy?

[Mort] Is something wrong?

[Flux] - This morning... I'd woken to find that, well, I'm tainting things again

[Mort] Oh... bad energies huh? Sometimes things get a bit unbalanced.

[Doc] Is this a normal thing?

[Deer] - And do you think it might be something that will effect Izzy as well?

[Mort] Raises a brow with a bit of a crackle - Isn't she... that by nature? 

[Doc] Little warning noise. - Yes... she's a child. They're chaotic by nature.

[Izzy] Wiggles- Down?

[Deer] - Not right now Izzy

[Izzy] Pulls a face and is suddenly gone from Deer's hands and racing in the dirt as fast as she can go having teleported-

[Deer] - Uh... Doc?

[Doc] Fuck... - Xe races after Izzy- 

[Mort] How did she...?

[Deer] - She can teleport, turn into a mist like Flux can

[Flux] Watches Doc chase their child-

[Izzy] Loud happy noises-

[Chickens] Scatter in a riot of clucking- 

[Doc] Izzy! 

[Mort] I'm sure that makes parenting difficult...

[Deer] - Added into the fact that she apparently doesn't feel pain...

[Flux] - She's designed to be a handful in a way

[Doc] Suddenly has a thought and flops out into hir dragon shape so Izzy runs straight into hir tail fluff- 

-Two of the chickens are so shocked they jump into the pond to get away, the others race under the porch. 

[Doc] Is looking smug until Samhedi attacks their closest paw with a vicious barrage of pecking- OW OW OW

[Mort Well that's not something you see everyday...

[Izzy] Giggles- Mada!

[Doc] Trying to gently shoo the rooster away. - 

[Mort] Is laughing-

[Deer] - Well if this level of noise doesn't wake Dawn up...

[Dawn] From upstairs- Quid hic agatur irrumabo!?

[Mort] Right on cue

[Flux] Glances at the upstairs windows-

[Izzy] Starts petting Doc's tail-

[Doc] Tickles her a little- Sorry Dawn...

[Dawn] What on earth are you doing?

[Deer] -Flux needs another adjustment

[Flux] - I've begun tainting things again... I do apologize for the early hour

[Dawn] Flails a little - Just.... give me a minute.. I'll come down..

[Doc] rolls over playfully to amuse Izzy- Check it out, I'm Pinwheel, 'scratchy ground!'

[Izzy] Giggles and decides to take off again-

[Deer] - Oh Izzy...

[Doc] Tries to catch the toddler by putting hir paws in the way-

[Izzy] Stumbles a little and falls into the paws- Uh oh

[Doc] Snuggles her- I gotcha now! 

[Dawn] Comes downstairs in a bathrobe, with her hair askew and flat on one side. - Yawn-

[Izzy] Laughs-

[Deer] - I was also hoping you might give Izzy a once over too? She does have some attributes similar to Flux, including the ability to turn into a mist

[Mort] Gives the tinest snort- Give her a minute...

[Dawn] Bends in a way that makes her back crack loudly- 

[Doc] Is bouncing Izzy playfully on one paw and teasing her- Where did you think you were going huh? Just gonna scoot away from your parents first chance you get? I got my eye on you.

[Izzy] - No!

[Deer] Watches fondly-

[Flux] Had stopped moving a bit and the dirt beneath her is ever so slightly beginning to shift colors-

[Doc] Rolls over so Izzy is on part of hir chest and shades her with the fluff of hir tail, tickling her with the dangling hair. - Good, cause Mada is faster then you! 

[Dawn] Notices the change of colors and shakes herself awake. - You need to... ah shit. Here- She grabs Flux from behind suddenly and jerks her upwards. There's an alarming cascade of wet noises as muscles pop and slide back into alignment- She pulls away from Flux with a nasty purple tint on her hands-

[Flux] Yelps and quickly turns- Your hands...- Her concern is greater for the witch then for what was done to her

[Dawn] Is examining the patches with curiosity- What... does this stuff actually have any effects outside your game? 

[Mort] Cranes over to look- That's not good...

[Flux] - I... I am not certain. I know I can still use it to make the crafting recipes work out here...

[Deer] - But too much of it concentrated...

[Izzy] Is patting Doc's short fuzzy fur, fascinated by the feel-

[Mort] Looks away from them and slightly upward- I don't think it's going to matter for long...

[Dawn] So it's... distilled crafting magic?

[Flux] - It is the raw magic of our game

[Deer] - It's what Flux is

[Dawn] Hmm.... - She walks down the steps and looks around before picking up a handful of rocks and a branch. She clutches the components and tries focusing on making them into something.

[Flux] Feels the pull of the magic, the amount on Dawn's hands is just enough to spark the process-

[Izzy] - Down?

[Doc] Because you asked- Xe rolls slowly so Izzy ends up in the sand and encircled in a big loose loop of dragon.

[Izzy] Giggles and just starts running in circles-

[Flux] Watches as the rocks and stick shift and grow larger than the whole they came from as a stone sword forms-

[Dawn] Seems a bit surprised and almost drops it- How... that's quite amazing

[Mort] Might want to put it down hon.

[Dawn] What? Shit! - The sword falls from her hands and sticks in the ground as the sun casts it's first muted rays over the horizon. She freezes in place and gives a deep gasp as the hours fall away. The purple drains from her hands and vanishes and her hair rearranges itself into a perfectly brushed curtain. After a frozen moment she manages to catch herself and stands there looking annoyed.

[Deer] - Are you okay Dawn?

[Flux] - Is relieved that the purple is gone from Dawn's hand

[Mort] This happens every morning. 

[Doc] Had stopped to watch - whoah. 

[Dawn] Retrieves the sword- Yeah.... I'm good.

[Izzy] - Mada? Food?

[Flux] - Thank you Dawn, already that feels better

[Doc] Hmm, how about a sandwich? - Xe takes out a little loaf of bread with meat and cheese sticking out of it. They turn up their glitch a bit more and the food gets toasty warm in hir claws. Xe holds it where she can take it. - Is that good? 

[Dawn] You're welcome Flux. - Glances over at the dragon and the child - Nice to know they've bonded.

[Izzy] Reaches for the food and starts chewing on it a little-

[Deer] - Yes, things have settled down, Yaunfen's even taken to her too

[Mort] That's good. Sibling rivalry can be a bitch. 

[Dawn] So what's going on with Izzy now? She looks healthy and energetic enough.

[Deer] - She's learned to teleport

[Dawn] Okay? But you have creatures in your game who teleport. It's not beyond the norm for where you live.

[Deer] - She turns into a mist like Flux does, and she seems to lack pain receptors... I just... Want to make sure she's okay

[Dawn] You realize if I tamper with her powers she might get suspicious right? She's not a baby anymore and will want to know why her abilities are being supressed.

[Deer] - I'm not asking for anything to be suppressed

[Izzy] Is rather effectively making the end of her sandwhich a soggy mess

[Dawn] Ah, okay. Just checking. 

[Mort] Quietly- Do we even know what would be typical physicality for what she is?

[Flux] - She was rather similar to me, just not fully physical

[Izzy] Trips, the sandwhich falling from her hands into the dirt. The child, instead of crying just picks herself up and starts picking up the sandwhich- Uh oh

[Deer] - Prime example, according to Lie even Aether still cries sometimes if she takes a fall like that just from a scrapped knee or something...

[Doc] Oh don't Izzy.... It's dirty now. Here I can give you another. - Xe transforms back into hir self and starts warming another sandwich- 

[Chickens] Have crept closer at the prospect of treats and are making a beeline for Izzy's dropped sandwich. 

[Dawn] How strange. But... didn't she pass that to the creepypastas as well? They kept going even if seriously injured?

[Flux] - This is true...

[Izzy] At the chickens trying to get the fallen sandwich- No!- She's still trying to pick it up

[Chickens] Filled with determination- 

[Doc] Holding the fresh sandwich out to her- Just let them have it sweetie. You can have this one. 

[Mort] Trying not to laugh.

[Izzy] Getting a little distraught- No!

[Deer] Notices a little blue on Izzy's knee- Love? Check her knee

[Doc] Oh Izzy! -Xe just transfers the sandwich to hir hotbar and picks the child up before walking to the porch. - Don't be so stubborn. - She sets Izzy down and puts the fresh sandwich in her lap before checking her knee. - Just a little scrape. 

[Chickens] Descend on the scraps like the tiny dinosaurs they are.

[Izzy] Picks up the new sandwich and starts chewing on it- All done?

[Doc] Not yet. - Xe makes a bit of static and smooths over her little scrape with a few pixels of skin. 

[Dawn] Nice trick. - She looks at a fresh stain on Izzy's dress - Her blood is blue?

[Deer] - Yeah, discovered that after she walked around a chunk of the castle in the middle of the night carrying a broken coffee mug...

[Flux] - I'm not even certain if I bleed...

[Dawn] My guess is it would be the same purple, in fact... I hesitate to say this because it's rather medieval thinking... but I wonder if bleeding yourself on purpose occasionally would keep you from overflowing like that?

[Mort] That's the definition of old-fashioned. Wait... air makes blood red right? Does she breathe? 

[Deer] - Yes she breathes, I watched her tiny chest rise and fall while sleeping many times

[Flux] Looks at her arms in thought and speaks quietly to herself- Bleeding myself...

[Mort] Just a thought, she is really pale...

[Dawn] If you want to find out the color, you could always prick a finger on that sword? 

[Flux] - Perhaps later

[Izzy] Coughs after taking a slightly too big of a bite-

[Doc] Not so fast- Xe checks Izzy to make sure she isn't choking.

[Dawn] Sits down next to the child-

[Izzy] - Hi

[Dawn] Hello Izzy. How are you feeling? 

[Doc] Just kind of crouches in front of them with a protective air. 

[Mort] Notices Doc's posture and murmurs- She's a lucky kid... I don't think she could wish for a better guardian.

[Izzy] Offers Dawn the sandwich- Food?

[Dawn] Nah, I'm good. I wanted to check on you if that's okay?

[Izzy] - Okay

[Dawn] Rubs her hands together and passes them around Izzy, just getting a feel for her energies.

[Izzy] Can actually feel a slight tingling from Dawn's energy and starts giggling. Her own energies are still stabilized thanks to her extra heart-

[Dawn] Hmm. Your mom tells me you learned a new trick? How to teleport?

[Izzy] Nods excitedly-

[Dawn] Are you doing it on purpose? Or is it just happening?

[Izzy] - I wanna go

[Deer] - Pretty sure it's on purpose, usually when she wants something

[Dawn] Well that's good, at least you don't need lessons. 

[Doc] Izzy you have to be super careful though. If you tp into a wall or something it can really hurt.

[Izzy] - All good? No?

[Doc] No, it would not be good. If you call for me I'll come to you anyway. You don't have to zoom around.

[Izzy] - No

[Doc] I said you don't have too kiddo. Not that it's not allowed. 

[Deer] - Well, if everything is alright with her then, we should probably be getting home, let you properly start your day Dawn


	480. Liu Returns, Shifting Advice

[Lie] Is out tending to her garden in the late evening, having Aether pull up and help plant new seeds- You always have to remember to plant more, then you'll always have food

[Aether] - Okay

-Liu is making his way to Lie's house, rubbing at his face slowly. Roughly three phantoms circle lazily overhead, taking intermittent dives towards him. He seems more than used to it.-

[Liu] -Spots them in the distance and calls out to them!- Miss Lie!

[Lie] Looks up from the brightly lit garden- Liu!? Oh my god, where have you been!? Nobody has seen you in forever! Hurry and get in the light!

[Liu] -Jogs over and ducks as one of the phantoms tries to divebomb him- I've just been.. Been living in my little house! It's really quiet. I ah.. I came by to ask if you had a flower to help with nightmares? I remember hearing you did, but I wasn't sure.

[Lie] - Yes, of course. Did you move and build a new house? Your other one is rather large- She's looking for any obvious injuries. DO you mind telling me what the nightmares are about?

[Aether] - Hi!

[Liu] -Gets down to say hello to Aether on her level before looking up at Lie- Yeah, I wanted to try and make something smaller, too. Just something for myself. No Smile or -Jeff.

[Liu] -He seems a bit scratched up, likely from the Phantoms, but otherwise looks healthy, if a bit sleep deprived.- They're uh.. A.. About Jeff. Wh-When I died, mostly...

[Lie] - Oh... You... You were trying to repress those memories, weren't you...

[Liu] ... -Looks down as he stands back up- ... Yeah. I just... I hoped if I pushed them aside... and.. and if I could get Jeff and I to be family again I could... I could move on, I guess? -He curls his arms in close.-

[Liu] But It didn't... Didn't work out well. I have Awful nightmares, and after every visit with Jeff I'd just... -Liu makes this helpless noise as he gives a shake of his hands, and almost instantly they start trembling.- Shake, and cry.

[Lie] Does a rare thing and draws him into a hug- It's okay Liu, honestly I was getting worried over how little you being murdered was effecting you... I think I might have another flower that might help you too. Why don't you stay here tonight?

[Liu] -Stands there in Lie's arms before bringing his own up and hugging her back desperately, a tiny sob escaping him.- I just.. I really do want my brother back, he's all I had, you know? But he's changed so much.. And... And he murdered me.. Mom... Dad...

[Liu] -Lets go and rubs face- I... Sure.. Sure.

[Aether] Is looking at Liu with concern- All good?

[Lie] Rubs the top of her childs head, if Liu were to look closer he'd notice that she appears very tired as well- Not quite Aether, but we can help make that happen. Why don't you go find Blake and some blankets, okay?- The child nods and runs off to find her wolf companion before Lie motions for Liu to follow her to the green house

[Liu] Thank you, Lie. I just came over to try and get some better sleep and I just... I broke down there... - Follows her closely and rubs his face some more - 

[Liu] If Jeff doesn't want to be family anymore, that's... That's fine by me.

[Lie] - I honestly think you would have had a much better chance if you hadn't tried to force things so much- She enters the greenhouse and moves around it with a practiced ease, plucking one and then moving to an empty grass block, focusing her power there. Rising from the soil comes one of the emotional release flowers- You might find this flower of use, it will help you release your emotions since, well, it's not very good to keep them locked up

[Liu] Probably, but I just... I don't know. I was hoping to just push all my trauma out a window and skip it all. Be a family again. Can you tell Jeff that I won't bother him anymore? -He looks at the flower and reaches for it- I bet I'll just start bawling.

[Lie] - I highly doubt he'd listen to me, but I will see about getting the message passed along. And it's okay to cry Liu

[Liu] I'm... Really sick of crying. -As his fingers touch it, he does start bawling almost immediately, and he lets out a tiny chuckle against his will. - Figures. Most of the... Anger was vented a while ago. 

[Lie] Places a caring hand on his shoulder- It's okay, you don't have to hide away, you have plenty of friends here- From the house she can hear Aether looking for her- Do you want to stay here a moment longer? Or do you want to head inside?

[Liu] A... A bit longer. I'll come in when I'm good, Lie. -rubbing tears away but it's not actually doing him much good. -

[Lie] - I'll get you a bed set up in the workroom, do you want any food too?

[Liu] Uh... Something light, maybe? Toast or a sandwich is fine... 

[Lie] - Alright, just come in when your ready, and don't worry about CP, he's not here at the moment- She turns and heads for the house

[Liu] - Once Lie's out he breaks down fully, bawling uninhibited. If he had something to throw, he actually might have. This continues for several minutes, slowly winding down to tiny sniffles and hiccups. He wipes his face clean and waits until he can breathe steadily before coming out of the greenhouse and going inside -

[Lie] She's set up a bed for him in the center of the workroom and sitting on a block next to the bed is a simple sandwich and a bowl of broth-

[Liu] - sits on the bed and quietly takes the sandwich. He begins to eat slowly -

[Lie] After a moment she comes back into the room- Oh good, you came in, I was about to come out and check on you- In her hands is a pot for the dream flower- The other flower I gave you should filter out the bad ones, and hopefully there will be a few good ones for you to experience

[Liu] Thanks a bunch, Lie. I'm glad I didn't catch you at a bad time. -leans his head forward to look at the flower curiously as he finishes off the sandwich-

[Liu] It will just honestly be good to sleep at all again. The nightmares were just... That bad.

[Lie] - I understand, I've had nightmares thanks to resurfaced past trauma as well

[Liu] I'm sorry you have them, you're too nice to deserve any, miss Lie. For the plant to work, do I just need it nearby?

[Lie] - Yes, it's like a dream catcher, and those nightmares are gone now, thanks to TLOT and CP's help

[Liu] Alright. You're a life saver, Lie. - Despite these words, he seems nervous about sleeping-

[Lie] - Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep?

[Liu] I'd hate to impose any more, but if you could check on me every now and then... Just... Just incase? - settling back in the bed-3:20 PM[Lie] - Absolutely

[Liu] - Starts dozing off, at first his sleep is a bit fitful but it smooths out fast. -

[Lie] Waits till his rest settles and then goes to check on Aether knowing she already won't be sleeping tonight anyways-

[Steve] Is searching the castle for Deerheart.

[Deer] Is having a bit of a break from Izzy as she cleans up the shrine a little, giving Lie's flowers there a bit of water even though she knows they don't actually need it-

[Steve] Hears the little clops of hooves on quartz and come up the stairs- Deerheart?

[Deer] - Hm? Oh hey Steve! What are you doing over here without your other half?

[Steve] Scuffs a boot on the floor- He's talking to Enix... He's going to go over to the other server again while Enix goes irl.

[Deer] - Oh, and what about you?

[Steve] I'll probably go too, just as support. But they're not ready to head out yet anyway. It's still up in the air where Enix is recovering and who's going to sit with him.

[Deer] - I see... Is there, something else on your mind?

[Steve] Yeah... I wanted to talk to you specifically... 

[Deer] - What is it?

[Steve] How do you... change? Like, into your dragon shape. And get back to yourself?

[Deer] - Oh! well, Doc taught me to think of it like equiping and unequiping a chest plate since that's wgere I originally had to put it...

[Steve] Spreads his hands a bit helplessly - Can you... I mean, you can see code right? Is my other form an item or something? It isn't like a switch I can flip or a potion I can drink. I can't get my head around it. I know it sounds like something Cp would say... but a power I can't control is a liability, right?

[Deer] - You're right, that does sound a bit like something CP would say, and I suppose having control over it would be better. But sure, I'll take a look at your code- Her eys begin to lower slightly as she focuses on the code of the world, searching for Steve

[Steve] Feels weirdly small as she examines him. He's not psychic himself, but he can feel the small increase in attention as TLOT notices what she's doing and mentally checks them both for any danger or panic before returning to his own conversation.

[Deer] Finally finds it- Odd... It was never fully deleted? It's like it... Stuck. Like your body knows it's suppossed to be human but the raptor code has been glitched in? Honestly if it weren't glitched you might actually be able to shift forms very easily...

[Steve] Looks a bit frightened and then resigned- But... it can't be fixed now... I'm also a glitch... Nessie and Zile have both said trying to do another reset might kill me.

[Deer] - Well, giving Stevie a slightly stronger glitch did even it out for him...

[Steve] Swallows nervously- It's been happening more easily lately... like a stress reaction. It's the changing back that's hard. Everything knots up and I can't focus.

[Deer] - This may seem odd to ask, but, have you had sex in that form?

[Steve] Turns surprisingly red in the face and stammers- N-no!

[Deer] - I mean, it's a good way to relax? Maybe that might help?

[Steve] Looks really embarrassed - I'm usually far too upset for that to even cross my mind...

[Deer] - I'm sorry, but I really can't think of anything else that you may not have tried yet... Unless you wanna try meditation or something like that?

[Steve] Smiles- I'd like that. I always enjoy your company. And usually TLOT is the one who likes to change. I can take whatever her dishes out, but I'm just me, you know? - He stops for a sec- You and Doc... you play with both of you transformed don't you?

[Deer] - Yes, and I know Lie will give CP that benefit sometimes too. And it's pretty fun too, an entirely new feeling as well

[Steve] Is contemplating it, his curiosity slowly drowning his apprehension as he runs a finger along the edge of the glass cube that contains Lie's lust blossom. - I just don't want to get stuck... I hate not being able to speak.

[Deer] - You said you have to relax to change back right? Well when are you ever more relaxed than after a good rough round of sex?

[Steve] Bites his lip and shifts around a little as he sits on the ledge of a display. - Yessss... 

-There's bit of noise and a flash of orange as Celine lands on the stone porch outside and shuffles around to face outward. -

[Deer] - Perhaps a bit of bondage to contain the beast as well?- Notes Celine outsideD

[Steve] Adjusts himself a little- That does sound good... - He notes her as well and frowns. -I wish we could send that creep MB to the other server instead of my mate. He loves to fight...

[Deer] Unfortunately Microsoft may have a system in place to delete him immediately if he resurfaces outside of this server... I mean, unless we can give him a new identifier then I don't know what we could do

[Steve] We've got the whole staff on our side. Can't we get someone out there to falsify his identifier or assign him a new one or something?

[Deer] - I don't know, that's a question for them...

[Steve] Wait... can you see their numbers?

[Deer] - Kinda, the numbers constantly shift on brines...

[Steve] Goes to the window - I bet he'd jump at the chance to kill everyone...

[Mb] Pops into existence and blows a puff of air across Steve's neck- You know I would~

[Steve] Rather unmanly scream- 

-There's a blast of psychic force as TLOT gives the annoying Herobrine a shove away from his mate.

[Deer] - Hello MB

M[Steve] Trying to catch his breath- Asshole! 

[Mb]Grins widely- Hello Deerheart~ Whats this talk of killing I seemed to be missing?

[Deer] - TLOT is going to be filling in for Enix again soon, basically playing the role of, well, a classic brine on a server full of kids

[Mb] Sounds like fun to me.

[Steve] It's exhausting...

[Deer] - Honestly you'd be a better match, but you can't leave the server

[Mb] Yeah... I know. - His tone is bitter. -Celine is... safe here at least. But it is rather dull sometimes.

[Deer] - I don't know how else to help you MB...

[Mb] Whatever. - He turns to go up to the next floor level -

[Steve] We should really ask Jeb. 

[Mb] Grumbles- loser...

[Deer] - Well, I was talking to Flux recently and she said something about you and TLOT going out there with Notch and Aether to do something, maybe you can talk to him while out there?

[Steve] I think I will. -at Mb- I'll help you if I can. 

[Mb] From upstairs - Pardon me if I don't hold my breath. [He's drinking from the fountain above them] 

[Deer] PLaces a friendly hand on Steve and whispers to him- You'll make him very happy if you pull this off

[Steve] If it keeps my mate here where he belongs, I'll be even happier.

-Lie is looking for TLOT and Steve with Aether following her with Blake-

[Blake] Races ahead of the little group and leaps into the bay excitedly -

[Aether] Laughs- Blake! You no need bath!

[Lie] - No he doesn't, but he likes to play

[Celine] Is still curled up on the upper porch and opens one eye to watch the wolf paddle around-

[Blake] Runs back long enough to deposit a live salmon at Lie's feet (where it flops around madly) before running back to jump in the water again.

[Aether] - Fishie!

[Lie] - We had better put it back in the water, can you pick it up nicely Aether?

[Aether] Nods and picks up the fish before running for the water-

[Blake] Looks confused as the child seems to be fetching the fish and bringing it back- Bark?

[Aether] Lets the fish loose in the water- Bye bye fishie!

[Lie] Sends out her senses to find her fellow brine and his husband-

[Blake] Feels something brush him underwater and scrambles to get out in a panic. There's a little bit of rippling in the still water and a weedy sea dragon the size of a horse gives him a judgmental look from just below the waters surface. 

-Steve- Is still in the shrine and TLOT is headed his way from underground, still chatting with Enix as they walk the low hallway.

[Lie] - Come on you two, lets go see your uncles Aether

[Aether] - Yes mama!- Aether hurries after her mom as they enter the shrine-

[Blake] Stops to shake himself off before following- 

[Steve] Is sitting on the staircase by the map, quietly speaking with Deerheart.

[Lie] - Hey you two!- The glow of her red stone heart is now actually visible through her shirt

[Aether] - Hi!

M[Steve] Hello Lie- Notices the glow- Oh Lie.... Is Cp still not back yet? 

[Blake] Flops down beside the lava basin to dry off.

[Lie] - No... That's one reason I want to speak to you and TLOT

[Steve] Ah...

-There's the sound of TLOT speaking to Enix as they come up the steps- 

[Enix] Well our map is about as big as yours, but it's lousy with little buildings and all kinds of shit. You know how players are-

[Deer] - Hey Enix

[Aether] Runs towards the voices- Uncle Tot!

[Enix] His voice is as lugubrious as always, but flawlessly polite- Ladies, Steve, charmed to see you again. 

[TLOT] Scoops up the running child and hugs her- Hello Aether!

[Aether] Giggles and looks at Enix- Hi!

[Lie] - Hey TLOT

[Enix] Notices her eyes and hesitates- The small one... How extraordinary. 

[Steve] She's a good kid. 

[Enix] Looks towards Lie- Your mate is lucky. If only because female of our kind seem so rare.

[Lie] - Yeah, and he dotes on her so much...

[Deer] - Lie, you said you needed to speak to TLOT and Steve?

[Enix] As is proper. Children are wildly entertaining at the very least. They have such creative minds. 

[TLOT] Looks at Lie and also notices the glow- Your heart hurts for him, doesn't it? He's been gone too long. 

[Lie] - Yeah, but first of all, Aether has a request

[TLOT] Looks at the child in his arms- Oh? And what can your doting uncle do for you?

[Aether] - Um, lava please

[Lie] - She'd like a lava bath and considering how it hardens on me...

[TLOT] Aww, of course! I'd love to assist. 

[Enix] At Lie- It hardens on you? - You are a full Herobrine, are you not?

[Lie] - Yes, but I run a bit colder than the others... Except when in full pregnancy... I'd also like to borrow your husband while your busy with Aether TLOT

[TLOT] I assisted her transformation just as I assisted Doc to hasten theirs as well. Neither of them run as hot as I do. 

[Enix] Perhaps giving your parts of your power away... it's diluted somehow by being mixed with other energies? 

[Steve] Speaks because he knows TLOT won't out him- I had a taste as well. I'm not severely glitched, but I can only sort of withstand the lava. 

[Enix] I admit I haven't met many other Herobrines, but I'm certain you're way more generous in sharing your abilities then most TLOT. 

[TLOT] Gives Aether a small squeeze- We're so few... every one of us is important, and we have to stick together. 

[Steve] at Lie- You need me Lie?

[Lie] - I need to go mining, and I'd appreciate your help while doing so[Aether] Auto hugs TLOT back-

[Steve] That would nice. Stevie hasn't been in the mood and while mining with Steffan is cool, Enderbro can make it a bit harder then necessary. 

[TLOT] Well I'm going to give Aether her bath. We'll be downstairs. Give her a bit of privacy. 

[Enix] Plops down on the step next to Deerheart- 

[Blake] Gets up to follow TLOT and Aether-

[Deer] - It's a bit odd for you to want to go mining Lie...

[Lie] - I know, but I figure if I can get the parts myself... It might have an effect when set off

[Steve] Is getting the shape of her thoughts- I see...!

[Lie] - Yeah, so shall we go?

[Steve] Do you need any tools?

[Lie] - I have one full iron pick and one at half life?

M[Steve] Suddenly grins- How about something different? It's a spare anyway. - He gets up and takes out a pickaxe before pressing it into her hand. It's obnoxiously colorful and pastel with a striped handle like a candy cane.

[Lie] - Oh... Okay... One of Yaunfen's... Well, we can give it a try

[Steve] It's a diamond one. It works the same as the plain ones. Just save it for the ores that need it. Doc's gotten me into using tons of rock picks for everything else since they're less wasteful of materials.

[Lie] - Alright, shall we go then?

[Deer] - Well, since everyone is leaving us, would you like to grab some tea while we wait? Maybe have a nice little chat?

[Enix] That would be lovely.


	481. Mining with Steve and Lie, Stevie in the Manor, Glitchy Pokemon Hunt

[Steve] Is walking merrily along in the woods with Lie at his side. He's just looking for a good place to start digging. - What a nice day. -he glances at the glow beneath her shirt- I wish the circumstances were better though.

[Lie] Laughs a little- If they were better I probably wouldn't have asked you to do this Steve

[Steve] Ouch, you don't like mining? -he thinks for a moment- Though I guess Cp might beat me up if I was angling to spend more time with his lovely wife.

[Lie] - I just... I've never really done much of it. Even when my survival depended on it

[Steve] Picks around a little. Lie's vaguely reminded of when Doc is sniffing around for someone in their dragon shape- Ah, you'd rather punch trees to fill the furnace? And I'll admit armor can weigh you down if your preferred method of mob management is running away.

[Lie] - I hid in a hill for some time, small fenced in area in front of the door to protect my garden

[Steve] That's not a bad way to do it. Herobrine and I had a massive tower at one point... we hollowed out most of a mountain. I think part of the reason he's content to live with Doc is that after making all that effort and losing it...it's hard to bring yourself to start something that ambitious again. He gets this little tiny smile when Deerheart bitches at Doc for adding to the castle. I dread the day she notices.

[Lie] - Notices what?

[Steve] Digs down into a spot of turf- Hmm? Oh, him having a little pleased griefer moment at Doc annoying their mate by just being themselves.

[Lie] - Ah, alright. You want some help there?

[Steve] Sure, I'm just making some stairs down, there's a bit of coal right there if you want to get it real quick too. - He's digging thoughtfully. - I think it's part of the eyes... being broken makes you a bit more reckless. I see it every time Doc goes to visit Slenderman for some reason. - He turns a corner for no particular reason and goes a little forward before chipping down again. - It's crazy to try and remove a mountain with a pickaxe, but if you're patient enough, it can be done. One day at a time, right?

[Lie] - Yeah, one day at a time- She gathers the coal and follows Steve down, starting to place torches down along the tunnel. Some of her distances are a little wonky because the glow from her hair is making it difficult to tell just how bright the area is

[Steve] Between your hair and your heart, you almost don't need the torches. - He drags his pick against the wall and it makes a few small sparks that wink and die. - Did you already get the.. other things you need?

[Lie] - Yeah, I already had some red stone and mossy cobble, pretty sure I have nether rack too... But I don't really mine so the gold is the part I'm really missing

[Steve] It takes a lot... the last few times I mined gold, it was the edible type.

[Lie] - Somehow I think that wouldn't be good for calling my husband back

[Steve] No, because it too hard to resist eating the stuff. Although... I wonder what would happen if you set up a summoner on the candy seed? The native Testificates are all decked out like bakers there.

[Lie] - That can be an adventure for later

[Steve] She can see the wheels in his head turning as he gets back to work. - We should do some digging there too at some point. I think Aether would love it.

[Lie] - That can be part of CP's punishment for being gone this long

[Steve] Oh dear! - He pauses as an iron block is revealed and chips away at it- I enjoy being there. It's a bit sticky at times, but fun to see the world in cheerful pastels and bright colors. I'm sure it makes Cp as sick as the sight of the nether makes my mate.

[Lie] - Probably, but.. . Do you think we could move the subject away from CP?

[Steve] Ah I'm sorry. I'm sure he's okay. You know the time difference out there is brutal. It's really disorienting. - He gets the iron and drops a crafting table to make a quick furnace. - Can I have some of that coal?

[Lie] Sure- She hands over a couple pieces of the coal- And I don't think he's irl, I think he's searching the digital realm, but it's so vast, probably bigger than the real world frankly

[Steve] Oh certainly, I think it's really scary being out in the void. I can't look up or down, I feel like I'll fly up in the air or just keep falling forever in nothing.

[Lie] - Yeah, I suppose so- Her head snaps around as she hear's a zombie groan in the distance

[Steve] Takes out his endepearl sword and moves it to his left hand just in case- That's why I keep my tunnels tight and well lit. Those guys are jerks. I hate that I'm related to the ones on my home server. 

[Lie] - I mean, I had one shitty sibling, but having as many as you do? How would you ever organize a family reunion?

[Steve] Groans unhappily, with a... I think it's called a flamethrower? I like the skeletons. They're reasonable and mostly calm, the zombies are in perpetual state of I'm miserable and going to take it out on you because you have the audacity to be breathing in the same chunk as me. - He pauses and guides Lie back from a certain part of the wall- Not there! Move over a bit.

[Lie] Follows his instructions, trusting the miner's instincts- What is it?

[Steve] By way of an answer he reaches up and wipes his hand on the ceiling, it comes away with a few small drips of lava that sizzle on the floor as he shakes them off. - It's a good place to dig, but lets find the edge and go around it.

[Lie] - Ah right good point- She's not exactly looking where she's going and steps on the gravel at the edge of a small drop and immediately feels herself starting to fall

[Steve] He charges after her, sticking his sword in the dirt as an anchor and catching her with his right hand. He ends up flat on the ledge holding her by her arm. The opening is dark but he can see the floor of a ravine far below- Teleport Lie! Go to the bottom! I'll work my way down to you!

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[Steve] Yes! I'm flat here and I don't have any leverage to pull you up, plus my hand is a bit slippery and I can feel the dirt shifting around my sword like it's going to come loose! 

[Lie] Is nervous but nods, she focuses and teleports to the bottom. It's dark down there, there's some lava a ways off, but her hair is the brightest light source at the moment, only glowing brighter due to her nerves-

[Steve] Gets back up and pulls his sword out of the dirt with a spray of small particles. He leans over the edge and yells down- are you okay?

[Lie] - Yeah, just a bit nervous... I'll start putting down some torches!

[Steve] Good, I'm coming down. - He cuts the stone in front of him and starts making a staircase with one side open to the air. - Let me know if you can see anything good in my path, I'll mine it on the way down.

[Lie] Places down the torches and looks at the wall below Steve- In only setting a couple different types of stone...

[Steve] Bah.... ravines are usually good for ores. See what you can find, this won't take long.

[Lie] - Alright- She does start looking around and spots a couple spots with some gold ore- Well... it's a start...

[Steve] Reaches a natural ledge that wraps around a corner and peeks around before Oof-ing very loudly. There's a bit of a scuffle and a skeleton falls down near her and despawns with a clatter of bones and dropped arrows.

[Lie] - Are you okay?

[Steve] Pulling an arrow out of his arm. She can tell he's having a mental conversation with TLOT and hesitates before he answers- Yeah! I'm good. Did it drop anything you can use?

[Lie] - Only some arrows, but I have already spotted some gold down here!

[Steve] Good. - He's started picking again and turns his back for a moment to clear some iron- Can you reach it?

[Lie] - The gold? Yeah, probably- She heads for the closest deposit and starts working

[Steve] Turns to face her again and suddenly shouts - Lie look out for the creeper!

[Lie] Yelps and turns quickly, searching get surroundings as black thorns begin to rise around her-

[Steve] Hops down the last few blocks with an oof and runs to help her- I've got it! -he pulls out a dark colored block and there's a sudden very familiar and slightly rank smell. - He waves it back and forth and then tosses it a ways away. 

-The creeper scowls at them both and them seems to notice the smell. It looks back and forth a few times and heads off in the direction the block went. 

[Lie] - ... Was that a block from my manure pile?

[Steve] Close, it came from Doc's stable. I know they mostly keep skeleton horses, but they do have three live ones. It's a... dirty hay block I guess? TLOT was helping clean and came up with it. -There's the faint sound of munching from the darkness-

[Lie] - I see, well, you're welcome to my manure pile if you wanna get a treat for Karen. Let's get this gold now

[Steve] Heck yeah. Thanks. She's such a sweetie. - He pulls out a shovel that's as colorful as the pick he gave Lie and goes to town on the surrounding dirt and gravel to expose the vein for her.

[Lie] Mines out the gold, but Steve can see just how much Lie doesn't mine, her swings are a bit sloppy and not as powerful as they could be- You know, I bet some of the blocks at the bottom of the pile are probably almost black by now

[Steve] Oh, you mean the manure pile? Yeah probably, I think they'd just become dirt after a while... right? Most of the soil here is pretty fertile. It's not salty and sandy like the stuff irl on Isla Ciaxo.

[Lie] - True, we'll have to see when you dig some up

[Steve] Hey Lie... it looks like you were having some trouble. You do have the same strength as the others, don't you? I mean you can do the tree punching, right? I've never seen you do it.

[Lie] - I... I guess I just never really do it. I've had tools from the start. It was the only thing CP provided me...

[Steve] But you don't know if you can or not? That could be bad in an emergency. And that's... weirdly thoughtful of him. For that time.

[Lie] - His goal was to make sure I survived, and I did try punching a tree first, before he gave me the tools... That hurt a lot

[Steve] But... that's not right. - He seems rather flat footed. - and you should be stronger now too!

[Lie] - True, but there's just never really been a reason for me to even do that since coming here

[Steve] Pats himself- I have some wood... just try... ... here! - He sets down a log block on an outcrop of stone.

[Lie] Looks at the log as she gets closer. She pulls her arm back and throws a punch at the wood only to wince as it immediately scraps her knuckles. She steps back and shakes her hand a little, trying to alleviate the stinging- Ow...

[Steve] But... - he waves his arms a little- You're a Herobrine and that's such a basic game mechanic! I think at the very least you should tell Deerheart.

[Lie] - Maybe it's because I'm not as pure a digital being? I was originally human...

[Steve] Has started making a hallway down a likely direction and waves for her to follow- That can't be it... I've seen Markus do it. He cut down a tree with a raw fish to make Yaunfen laugh one time.

[Lie] - I don't know, I know I'm usually considered one of the gentler brines...- She follows Steve, placing more torches

[Steve] Well that's not in question. You're a nice person. But you're still a mom. You should work on your haymaker, just in case Aether needs your fists to defend her.

[Lie] - This is true... I think the most I've ever physically done was slap someone...

[Steve] Take it up with Buff. He'd be thrilled to help you. I've seen him punch sand so many times, it makes your fists stronger somehow? But I've seen him break down a stone wall bare-handed. Wait... who did you slap? Was it Cp?

[Lie] - Ah, no... Someone who left a very long time ago...

[Steve] Okay... - There's a flash of light- Hey! Redstone! That's always a good sign. - He starts merrily picking it out and the space strobes with the light as the pick connects with the electrical dust. There's a glint of gold underneath-

[Lie] - Here, let me get that gold real quick

[Steve] Is hoovering up the redstone blobs-Huh. Oh, go for it!

[Lie] Quickly mines it, almost losing the last one to lava but she manages to catch it in time- I have maybe enough for one block

[Steve] Looks at the bit of lava she opened up - We'll just follow the hot stuff. That's usually a safe bet. - He starts picking out around the pool to make sure it's all on one level and breaks into a dark space with the lava pool flowing under the wall into where they were. - Any luck learning how to turn your glitch up and down?

[Lie] - Nope...

[Steve] Sorry, I was hoping... - His attention wavers for a moment and he makes an excited yeeee noise- Diamonds! - There's a small outcrop directly over the pool of lava - Watch my back please... you know how it is.

[Lie] - Yeah, no problem... Actually, I might have a solution you might like

[Steve] I can always wade if necessary, what did you have in mind?

[Lie] - I haven't made them in some time, buuuuut- She crouches down and puts her hand down near the edge of the lava. Soon dark colored leaves with glowing veins like magma blocks erupt on top of the lave- The lava lily's, so long as I don't create the flower aspect, then we don't have to worry about the smell

[Steve] Regards them curiously- Do I just.. walk on them?

[Lie] - Yeah, just like normal lilly pads

[Steve] Tests one and then steps on it fully before making his way out under the little patch of diamonds. His joy is plain to see as the glittering gems fall into his hands. he hurries back to her with four of them and holds out two- Here, you helped. It's enough for a sword and you could probably use a good one.

[Lie] - Really Steve, that's not necessary. Besides, I'm better with a bow and the swords are kinda large and clunky, at least for me they are

[Steve] Well... then take them because they're pretty. We're working together. It feels bad not to share.

[Lie] - Oh alright, shall we keep looking?

[Steve] That's the spirit! - He makes a confident stride to a far wall and aggressively burrows into it and slightly downward.

[Lie] Continues to place torches but notes that she is getting low- Hey, we might be relying on my lantern flowers here soon- She see's some more uncovered gold and begins to pick it up

[Steve] Oh I've got coal, unless you just want to make flowers?

[Lie] - It'll probably save a slot of space in our inventories if we do

[Steve] Then go ahead. We should be near the bedrock level and the fog can make it upsettingly dark sometimes.

[Lie] Nods and places the last of her torches before switching to her flowers. They continue digging and mining for some time while keeping up a comfortable chatter and catching each other up on things they other may have missed. Lie looks at her inventory- I think we're almost done...

[Steve] His attention is wandering because he's getting tired, but he's having too much fun to admit it. He accidently takes out a block in the wrong spot and there's a sudden cascade of gravel that causes him to scrabble back in surprise.

[Lie] - Steve! Are you okay?

[Steve] Catching his breath- Yeah! It just startled me... - there's a hiss and a spider pounces at him from the open space. He barks in surprise and transforms without meaning too. Furiously kicking with clawed feet at the dark blue spider-

[Lie] Does step closer but makes sure she's out of the way of Steve's tail- Whoa! Steve!

[Steve] Thrashes around biting and clawing the spider until it stops moving. He makes an unhappy keening noise once he realizes what happened.

[Lie] Gives him a sympathetic look as she moves closer- Hey, look at me- She reaches forwards to gently clasp his face in a caring manner

[Steve] Squints uncomfortably, there's a spot on his snout where the spider bit him and he's making a few poison spirals-

[Lie] Spawns a few healing blossoms- I see it, it's just a small wound- Her voice is gentle as she tends to her friend- Let's get this little scratch healed up and then head for the surface, okay? Aether's probably long done with her bath anyways- She knows that Steve has tried multiple things to change back before so she figures just being calm, present, and caring for the miner is the best thing she can do at the moment- Here, I've got one bucket of milk on me at the moment- She holds it so Steve can easily get his snout into it to drink

-She can literally feel TLOT's wave of frustration and love for his mate radiating outward from the direction of the castle. But he does still have Aether and won't leave her alone. 

[Steve] Awkwardly trying to lap and slurp it up. The spirals fade, but he's still puffy with tiny tears in the corners of his eyes. He makes a small frustrated noise .

[Lie] - It;s okay Steve, I know how to get us back to your mate quickly- She sends a slight mental probe to TLOT- We're pretty much done anyways, do you mind giving us a teleport?

-There's a bit of distortion and- 

/ tp player Steve and player Lilinthia to TLOT 

[Steve] Clips out of TLOT and steps gratefully onto the floor of their bedroom. 

[TLOT] Regards him with a sad expression and opens his arms for his mate-

[Lie] Is standing there completely filthy and a bit scraped up as she glances around for her child-

[TLOT] Hugging Steve- 

[Blake] Whimper?

[Lie] - Hey Blake, it's okay

[Aether] Is playing with the roses in the corner of the room

[Lie] - Sorry about Steve changing TLOT, a cave spider jumped us...

[TLOT] I'm getting the shape of that... he's always had an aversion to spiders. 

[Steve] Little cooing noise, it almost sounds like a dove would if it weighted 200lbs.

[Lie] - I'll leave you two to it, get myself cleaned up a bit and Aether home

[TLOT] Thank you Lie, safe journey.

[Ira] Is sitting on the ground pushing around a few toys while Mirabella watches her daughter-

[Splender] Pokes his head in to check on them- Is everything alright Mother?

[Mirabella] - Yes, I just wish we could find a way for her to leave this room...

[Ira] Gives an EMP burst-

[Splender] - Miss Dawn did say she would search for a solution... Let me go see if she's made any progress...

[Mirabella] - Slender asked you to stay here

[Splender] - Oh! Don't worry! I'll only be a few minutes!

[Mirabella] - If you are certain...

[Splender] - Of course I am Mother- His tendrils spiral and open a way allowing him to step out onto Dawn's beach

-it's an overcast afternoon and the sun is mostly hidden. There's a mass of steel gray clouds on the far horizon and the air is sharp with the smell of salt and the approaching storm.

[Splender] Takes a moment to appreciate the wild nature of the island before heading towards Dawn's house, passing through the forest-Dr., 7:23 PM-there seem to be more rabbits then usual, and they wait until he gets close to flee. Once he reaches the yard he can see that the light is on in the workroom and there are faint noises coming from it.

[Splender] - Hello? Anyone home?

[Mort] Pokes his head out - Splender! Hey what's up? 

[Dawn] Comes outside- You certainly have good timing. Are you well my friend?

[Splender] - Oh I am fine! I was wondering if you had made any progress on finding something for Ira, so she can leave her room?

[Dawn] Actually yes, but first... is there anything going on with your family? There was a sudden spike in background energies recently.

[Splender] - Not that I'm aware of... But now that I think about it I haven't heard anything from him for awhile...

[Mort] It got the ningen stirred up too. Some of them have been hanging around here even though the water is too warm and the noks keep squabbling with them.

[Splender] - Basil has been getting more agitated too, he's been attacking Aqua and injuring them on occasion...

[Dawn] That's not good. - She rubs her chin- Best to pay attention to the animals, they're more sensitive then most... I wonder how the SCP are faring with the Thunderbird? I hope they took my advice about the cows...

[Mort] Chuckles - Probably not. Hey... we could ask Klareese? 

[Dawn] Maybe.

[Splender] - Ooooh... Now I'm worried, but if I go to the manor then brother will be mad at me...

[Dawn] I'll drop by and ask. 

[Mort] Grins in an annoying way - Ask dad for a lift? 

 

[Dawn] Winces - Don't call him dad, he hates that.

[Splender] - Oh thank you!

-There's a rumble of thunder- 

[Dawn] I'd ask you to come in but I'm not sure you can? 

[Mort] You can sit in the doorway at least?

[Splender] - I'd have to hunch over to fit inside, but I don't mind doing that

[Mort] Backs off to make room- Go ahead- 

[Dawn] Also goes inside-

[Splender] Bends down and manages to fit inside- So, have you found something to help my little sister?

-The small shed is very warm today, and it's full of small plinking noises like someone flicking a ceramic cup with a nail. 

[Dawn] Is pulling on a huge pair of heavy leather heat-proof gloves - Oh yes! I'm almost done in fact. 

[Mort] Her and Doc spent a lot of time on the phone...

[Dawn] Walks over to the source of the heat. The electric kiln is off but still rocket-hot with the lid propped open. - They explained to me that it's possible to just stick something in your inventory and carry it unseen in perpetuity. And that it's not always easy to get out unless someone shows you how to use it.

[Splender] - Ooooh, what did you make?

[Dawn] A tablet. A very old-fashioned method, but helpful for getting a lot of writing onto a durable object. Nothing lasts like glazed clay. - She's pulling little pots and sculptures out of the kiln very gently. It's obvious everything is still very saturated with the kilns heat, and the glazes clink as they make microscopic cracks and settle onto the surface of the clay.

[Splender] - What does it say?

[Dawn] It's a spell in Sumerian, it's not really important. It's like Egyptian magick really. - She strikes a brief Shakespearean pose, 'I say it in the sacred name of such and such, and lo it shall be' ect. 

[Mort] She says like she wasn't up several nights doing the translation because she forgot some of the characters - 

[Dawn] Shut. Up.

[Splender] - I see...

[Dawn] She's taking out shelves and fat posts that space them upright to get to the bottom, and finally pulls out a square tablet the size of a dinner plate. It's coated with a silvery black glaze and she gingerly pops several pin posts off the bottom of it. [They keep the glaze from dripping and melding items to the shelf during firing.] She turns it to face him and the sheen is almost like that on the brick that moves the manor. The text is crabby and small, looking like a caffeinated house wren tap-danced on the surface. 

[Mort] Oh, that came out nice!

[Splender] - Oh it's so pretty!

[Dawn] She sets it down on a shelf, it's obviously still hot. - Yeah, Mort like his pit firing. I had enough of that as a child. I like the glass glazes. 

-There's a bit of pattering as it starts to rain outside. 

[Mort] So how's your mom and sister holding up?

[Splender] - Oh! Ira's face has finally covered! And Mother has been well! She still doesn't leave my house often though...

[Dawn] Well if Ira can't leave, that makes sense. She seems like a protective parent. 

[Mort] Once your sister can go out and play, that might draw her out as well to keep an eye out for... creepers I guess? That's going to be an interesting environment to be a kid in....

[Dawn] Still safer then most places. - she's taking the last few small things out of the kiln. There's an assortment of beads and little abstract pendants.

[Splender] - Oh so many shiny things... And yes, it will be very interesting for her. But she'll have little Aether and Izzy to play with too

[Dawn] That's very good actually. Regular kids would have a hard time keeping up with her. A Herobrine and... whatever Izzy is now? 

[Mort] We could just classify her with the creepypastas now? Maybe? 

[Dawn] Doc said she learned to teleport, so she certainly won't be human anytime soon.

[Splender] - Well she always had that ability before, even teleporting between dimensions with great ease

[Dawn] Well lets hope my heart holds that back at least until she's a bit older. Doc would be in a full-blown panic if they had to search the multi-verse for her.

[Splender] - True, but they'll always have help too

[Mort] Oh hey, while you're here... - He takes a statue from a low shelf and sets it on the table. It's an extremely good likeness of Trender sitting in a contemplative pose. Last time he saw it the clay was still rough and damp. Now it's streaked with dark areas and buffed smooth in others. The face and hands are still pale white though. 

[Dawn] Nods- They're lucky your big brother has kind of come around to their side. - she indicates the figure- See, pit-fired, you can see where the heat and chemicals in the burning wood colored it. 

[Splender] - Oh that is such a wonderful likeness! I love it!

[Mort] Looks proud- Just dug it up last week. It took a while to get enough green-ware to fill the pit. But I got a good look at him when he redecorated the house. Interesting fellow. 

[Dawn] He did a marvelous job, but I'm still glad he stayed on the bottom floor. 

-Outside the rain gets a bit harder and Samhedi wanders in irritated and wet.

[Splender] - Well, I shall take this back to Ira now, is there anything you need from me before I go?

[Dawn] Whoah! Before you do that. Are you heat-proof? It's still super hot and I don't want you to burn your tendrils or hands.

[Splender] - Not as heat proof as Herobrine, but I should be able to handle it... I think...

[Dawn] Strips off the gloves- Here, take these. Just bring them back when you're done. Normal time it would be cooled completely by tomorrow morning. It should be a lot faster on the server.

[Splender] - Okay!- He attempts to fit his longer hands into the gloves- Oh dear...

[Mort] Can you use your tentacles? Sorta fold them over? [Dawn] If you put it in your own inventory it'll stay hot.

[Splender] - Maybe?- He tries stuffing his tendril into the glove. Eventually he gives up and just takes it with a bare tendril, wincing a little as the heat is a bit strong for him

[Mort] Yikes! Just go fast. 

[Dawn] Pulls out a phone- use this and just go! If it gets rained on it might explode!

[Splender] - Okay!- He makes a portal- Oh, please don't let brother know I was here!

[Dawn] We won't! just get the tablet in Iras inventory and it should start working automatically.

[Splender] Cheerily- I will!- He shuts the portal behind him

[Doc] Is walking towards Stevie and Alex's house with Izzy and Enix following behind them. 

-In the chat TLOT and Steve log off to head for their neighboring server and tell Octagon what's going on- 

[Enix] Sighs heavily. He's still fretting over Queenie.

[Izzy] Is getting distracted every few steps by flowers, flitters, or practically nothing at all-

[Enix] Smiles slightly- Kids... everything is amazing when you're little.

[Izzy] Reaches for a flitter as it's moving quickly away from her-

[Doc] Takes her other hand, both as comfort and to subtly inhibit her actually snagging the flitter. - Izzy, you know if you want to hold them, TLOT will makes some just for you. 

[Enix] Quietly- When he comes back...

[Izzy] - Mada!- POints after the flitter- Pretty!

[Doc] They are. And so are you Izzy. 

[Enix] That little watermelon dress is pretty damn cute.

[Izzy] Giggles and jumps around a little in excitement-

[Stevie] Is down under his house by the water, tending to Milotic-

[Doc] Calls for him, not too loud, and helps Izzy down the hill. 

[Enix] Gets down in a few short hops.

[Stevie] Looks up- Hey! Wasn't expecting a visit from you today

[Doc] Yeah... sorry to drop in unannounced. There was an incident, and... I kinda need a favor.

[Stevie] - What kind of favor?

[Izzy] Is transfixed by the Milotic-

[Doc] I... I'm getting ahead of myself. Stevie, this our neighbor Enix. Enix this is Cp's little brother Stevie. 

[Enix] Smiles in his usual unnerving way- Nice to meet you man.

[Stevie] - ... Same?

[Doc] Enix and his NOTCH Octagon run a public server full of little kids. You'll notice he's name tagged. They pretend to be normal human admins. 

[Enix] Lots of staged fights, the kids love it. I get summoned more often then most people sit down to eat.

[Stevie] - Must be hectic then

[Enix] It's pretty fun. I get to scare the daylights out of people all day long. 

[Doc] The problem is that the servers actual human owner is a very elderly lady. She fell down in her bathroom and now she's in the hospital.

[Stevie] - Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear that. Is she going to be alright?

[Doc] As far as I can tell yes, but...

[Enix] Me and Octagon want to go visit her, I want to be real so I can help her if this happens again and not just pace while someone else goes out.

[Stevie] - I see... And, where are you planning on having him go through this Doc? Are you gonna use Dawn's place again?

[Doc] No... I can't impose on her again so soon. She watched Zly and Lazur and you and TLOT and Steve... 

[Enix] We were going to use your brothers room.

[Stevie] - I'm sorry what?

[Doc] I can't be gone. Cp is still out, and TLOT is taking Enix's place for now. The creepypastas are our allies now and they're experts in this kind of thing.

[Stevie] Starting to get suspicious- Okay... And what's this favor you're going to need from me?

[Doc] I need someone to sit with him?

[Stevie] - And what makes you think I'd want to go there?

[Doc] Because it's safe for you now? And... I have no one else to ask. Deerheart is helping me with the next update, and Flux and your dad are helping Lie with Aether while Cp is out.

[Stevie] - Are you positive about this?

[Doc] Yes, unfortunately. Jeb's family doesn't know about us and I'm not confident about asking any of the Mojang staff to assist us this way.

[Enix] I can make it up to you? Anything you need that I can get or help you with? Queenie may just be an old lady, but she's a good friend and my world will be deleted if something worse puts her out of commission.

[Stevie] - No no, you won't have to owe me anything. I'll do it... But I'll need some way to contact back here. I can't make portals and I'd prefer to have some way of reaching someone who can

[Doc] Is obviously relieved - I'll make a copy of my phone, and then you'll have all my contacts too. 

[Enix] Thank you. 10:50 PM[Stevie] - Yeah, that'll work, and no problem

[Doc] Is so relieved they give Stevie a hug. Then step back again to copy the little carrot phone. 

[Enix] Is watching Izzy and Milotec -Nice dragon by the way.

[Stevie] - Thanks, it's a rescue

[Enix] Even better! 

[Doc] Hands him the phone and shows him how to use it while keeping an eye on Izzy.

[Izzy] Is very close to falling in the water, trying to pet Milotic-

[Stevie] Puts the carrot in his inventory- So when do we plan on leaving?

[Doc] Whoah! Careful Izzy! - They scoot over to steady her. 

[Enix] Right away I think. Queenie may need help once she's out of medical care and I understand it takes some time to acclimate to irl?

[Stevie] - Yeah, it does... Do m brother's former housemates know we're coming?

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] Slender is expecting me. I need to talk to him briefly so he can check on Izzy.

[Stevie] - Alright, just give me a moment to let Alexis know what's going to be happeningDr., 11:01 PM[Enix] Nods understandingly. 

[Doc] Okay, I'll wait. - They offer a berry cluster to Milotic so they'll come close enough for Izzy to pet.

[Milotic] Lowers their head to sniff at the berries and licks a few of them up-

[Izzy] Pats what she can reach-

[Stevie] Hurries upstairs to talk to Alexis-

[Enix] Is also watching them curiously- 

[Doc] Whos a good Pokemon huh?

[Milotic] Rather happily- Miiii

[Stevie] Comes back down- Alright, Alexis isn't entirely happy but she knows what's going on at least

[Doc] Well thankfully you're not risking much. You're still on respawn even irl. The big tv in the manor is easiest to reach from here. Give me a sec- They step aside and violently head-bang forward to tear a hole in reality itself. Xe peeks out the hole into the living room beyond.

[Stevie] Is nervous as he looks through and actually backs away a little as the smell reaches him- Oh nether! That smell!

[Izzy] Pauses and looks at the hole curiously-

[Doc] Yeah, it's a bit rank... But Cp's room isn't so smelly. It's mostly dusty. 

[Enix] Are they running a slaughterhouse on the side?

-There's a few noises from the kitchen-

[Stevie] - I'd say they are...

[Doc] They're creepypastas. It's what they do. - Xe crawls out of the hole and turns to help Izzy.

[Izzy] Quickly toddles forwards, reaching for Doc-

[Stevie] Should Enix and I wait here for now?

[Doc] No, Enix, you'll pass out the moment you cross. Stevie if you can carry him, we'll go straight to Cp's room. - Xe tentaively takes the child and pulls her through before nervously hugging her close.

[Izzy] Hugs back but her eyes are roaming the room, having in everything with an air of curiosity-

[Stevie] Steps through, ready to catch Enix as he comes through-

[Enix] Feels curiously around the edge of the hole before finally stepping through. His breath catches in his throat as the pain hits him. He staggers, his eyes squeezed closed in agony-

[Stevie] Quickly catches him before glancing at Doc- So now what?

[Doc] Just follow me. - They quietly head for the hallway and stairs beyond.

[Stevie] Hefts Enix onto his back a little to make it easier to carry him and follows Doc-

[Izzy] Tries pulling herself closer to Doc-

[Doc] Heads down the upper hallway and opens the door with the redstone torch on the outside of it- Just put him on the bed please.

[Stevie] Moves into the room and shudders a little, he can feel his brother's energy here. He places Enix on the bed before looking at Doc- Okay... Are you sure this place is safe?

[Enix] Falls into a fitful sleep. 

[Doc] For a given value of safe? The other pastas might try to creep you out a little but no one will actually hurt you. Most of them respect Cp or at least Slender's declarations. The rest are just like, weird animals?

[Stevie] - Okay then... Do we... Need to go talk to Slender or?

[Doc] Yes, I need to let him know we're here at least. Enix will be fine for the moment. He should sleep for at least a week. - Xe puts out a trunk and starts filling it with food and basic supplies. - The bathroom is right there and If you don't want to leave this room once I'm gone, you don't have too. Cp's computer has internet access too if you know how to use it.

[Stevie] - Er... Kinda? I'm sure I'll figure it out just fine

[Doc] Shifts Izzy around to a more comfortable hold- You okay kiddo?

[Izzy] Crinkles her nose-

[Doc] Yeah it's smelly. Tell you what Stevie, I'll pop back with a few of Lie's oil flowers later. Make it smell a bit nicer.

[Stevie] - Sure, just not too many, those things are pretty powerful. When there's a good breeze coming from the direction of Sweet Alex's place I can smell them from inside my house

[Doc] Can do. - They go to the door and open it- Hopefully they're done eating. It isn't gross, I just don't want to intrude. It's kinda their, family time.

[Stevie] - Will I be expected to join?

-The tv can be heard being turned on downstairs and some squabbling starting up-

[Doc] Pauses- I don't know? They consider Cp family, but...? I guess it depends on Slender. He may want to announce you so the others are aware you're here and know not to bother you. They're pretty used to me by now.

[Stevie] - I see...

-There's fast light footsteps coming up the stairs, most likely coming from Sally as her giggle accompanies the noise-

[Doc] Steps out into the hallway with Izzy still in hir arms-

[Slender] Is following Sally upstairs-

[Sally] Is twirling at the top of the stairs when she see's Doc- Doc!

[Doc] Hello Sally, and Slender as well. - They nod politely towards him. - Enix is already in bed, and Cp's brother Stevie here, is going to be sitting with him. Stevie? Izzy? This is Slenderman and his daughter Sally.

[Stevie] - Hello...

[Sally] - Wow! You're tall like Big Brother Hero!

[Slender] Is obviously scrutinizing Stevie and Enix- Are you certain you wish for them to be here Doctor? They are not like the others in this house

[Doc] I've kinda run out of other options... and I know they're at least safe from the SCP here. Enix is just as much a pure spawn Herobrine as Cp. And actually... Stevie is also a glitch with powers. He can make ice spikes that never melt and are incredibly hard to break out of.

[Stevie] - Er... Yeah

[Slender] - I see...- His focus then shifts to the child in Doc's arms- I see Izzy is doing well. Have there been any new developments with her?

[Doc] Apart from the occasional teleporting haha? She's just a happy, healthy child with a curious mind. - Gives her a little squeeze with a smile. - There is one thing though. She can't feel pain... -Turns to the child- And Mada is going to watch you like a phantom to make sure you don't get into trouble because of it! Yes! She broke one of my coffee mugs and cut her hands, or I wouldn't have known.

[Slender] - I see, that could be rather problematic in the long run, You'll have to teach her a proper way to handle it

[Izzy] Looks up at the very high ceilings- Mada up?

[Doc] I've told her before that she needs to let me or at least an adult know if she sees any blood anywhere. But I'm not sure if she gets it. It's an odd pale blue color too. Like the oxygen isn't reaching it? - Turns to the child- Up? Do you want me to transform so you're taller?

[Izzy] - Yeah!

[Slender] - Do be careful, the others will be coming back to get to their rooms. As for her blood color, I cannot say I know anything

[Doc] Okay? - They step back and move Izzy to their shoulders before transforming in the huge hallway. The child ends up sitting on top of hir flat forehead with her back to the wild plume of mane. The dragons snout is about level with Slenders expressionless face. - I will be. Do the others know we're here? - They're keeping one paw ready to catch Izzy if she starts to fall.

[Izzy] Giggles happily-

[Slender] - Yes, I have already let them know that we have guests

[Doc] Perfect. - Xe rolls hir eyes up- That's a happy sound. - Xe addresses Sally. - She's still a little young, but a play-date wouldn't be out of the question soon.

[Sally] - Yay! I can't wait!Dr., 8:07 PM[Doc] Does hir hardest to think at Slender- I'm glad she seems to have been wiped clean. I'm doing everything I can to make sure she's happy and loved. LJ has been a magnificent help in particular. Him and my child Yaunfen have become very close friends and doting babysitters both.

[Slender] - That is good

[EJ] Is coming up the stairs, still not feeling well about eating-

[Doc] Gives him a slightly nervous smile- Hello EJ...

[EJ] - Oh not you again

[Doc] Fidgets a little. -It's okay. I'm not staying. I just came to check in and drop off Cp's brother Stevie and our friend Enix.

[EJ] - Oh good, fresh meat

[Slender] - Eyeless!

[Doc] Little shiver. - I know you're mad, but please don't take it out on Stevie. He's here because I asked him.

[EJ] - You won't be here to stop me

[Doc] Gives Slender a pleading look-

[Slender] Calm yourself Doctor, I will make certain nothing will happen

[Stevie] Is nervous enough to start forming some ice around himself-

[Doc] Thank you. -notices- Oh! That's the other reason. Enix will have a terrible fever for a lot of his recovery. Your ice will actually be a great comfort. And EJ, you shouldn't mess with Stevie anyway. He's a glitch now too. He tends to erupt in crazy ice spikes if you scare him. 

[EJ] - That will be fun to figure out a way around

[Slender] Sighs- Eyeless, go to your room before I have Miss Starr come and collect you

[Doc] Leans hir head down to look at him on the level, their head in profile. - I know you don't care. But for what it's worth, I am sorry. 8:26 PM[EJ] - Why don't you fuck off already

[Doc] I will. Stevie, Slender, do you need anything else before I go?

[Stevie] - No, but I'll call you if something comes up

[Izzy] - Mada? foo?

[Doc] Noted. Yep, we can go have dinner. Stevie can you hold up the phone I gave you?

[Stevie] - Sure- He holds it up for Doc

[Doc] Later then- Xe jabs hir head towards the phone as the dragon and their tiny rider stretches in an eye-watering way and zips back into the digital world through the small screen.

-It's late afternoon in the Mojang office. The twittering of the little bird in the atrium echos down the hallways. Fangbo gives Svit a kick in the shins to wake him before leaving as well. Jeb is just dozing while answering his email when Dofta passes by his office door- 

[Jeb] Everything okay Dofta? 

[Dofta] Just taking a little break from tending my NOTCHs. [Jeb] Just nods - Good work...

[Dofta] I'll just going to make some tea. Yell if you need me.

-A few computers here and there in the office enjoy some nice and tastey graphical glitches for a few minutes, the funniest of which is one screen turning solid green. It eventually passes and then Jeb gets to enjoy a graphical glitch of his own! His desktop background turns into a picture of a dog and cat while all his webpages wildly minimize and maximize.-

[Jeb] Is instantly alert- What the hell??? It's not Monday yet!

-A single tiny trumpet noise comes from the speakers! Toot!-

[Dofta] Hears him yell and comes running- Jeb? 

[Jeb] Squints at his computer suspiciously-

-Toot toot!- -A single hand reaches out of the computer screen and it's most certainly not CP's!-

[Jeb] Screams and tumbles backwards trying to get away from the screen as fast as possible-

[Dofta] Doesn't see the hand, just him scrambling- ?!??!

-Another hand comes out of the screen and picks up his mouse. And also a single coffee mug that's just within his reach, that grab is just barely visible to Dofta, and then both hands and their prizes vanish back into the screen!-

[Jeb] My mug!!! HEY! 

[Dofta] Grabs the monitor from the top edge- You give that back!

-Somewhere in the office as one employee turns away, Jeb's mouse is delicately set ontop of their keyboard.--The mug is returned to Jeb's desk full of... well, you can only hope it's coffee. It's hot and steaming and roughly the right color.-

[Tokig] Turns back with a yawn and stares at the fancy mouse- Ummm

[Jeb] Regards the cup with suspicion. 

[Dofta] Someone's having fun...

-Jeb's screen flickers before the desktop background is replaced with voidspace, and Glitchy himself waves with a little impish grin-

[Glitchy] I felt like checking in! I turned another desktop to a Skitty in a box just for giggles. They haven't noticed yet.

[Dofta] Comes around- They probably won't until morning. Who... who are you? 

[Jeb] Creepypasta....

[Glitchy] I'm Glitchy! And that's lame. I should just turn all the desktops to tactfully taken pokemon pictures, then! I know I have some of Meowth too... -He gets a thoughtful look before shaking his head.- Maybe a different time for that..

[Dofta] Oh Pokemon! I love Pokemon! I'm Dofta and this is Jeb. 

[Jeb] Sighs- I can't get into those phone games...

[Glitchy] Phone games? What about the old handhelds? You seem like you'd have owned a gameboy, at least. And do you?! -Turns to Dofta!- It's so nice to know fans....

[Jeb] Ehhhh, I was a PC kid... didn't get out much. Was too busy making little flash games. 

[Dofta] Oh I have almost all of them! I'm so busy now, I tend to do more collecting them playing these days though.

[Glitchy] I bet you'd have fun living in one... -Thoughtful expression before Jeb's screen turns to normal, although the desktop background is a Meowth holding a Magikarp with a stunned expression.-

-Distantly, there's some soft clattering as Glitchy pulls himself out of an unattended computer.-

[Jeb] Looks really frightened and mumbles quietly- Isn't it bad enough that the Herobrine's want to kick my ass? 

[Dofta] Hears the noise and heads out into the hallway to look-

[Glitchy] -Halfway off a desk, one leg still in the computer. Looks straight at Dofta when she comes out to look!-

[Dofta] Small chuckle and reaches toward him- Do you need a hand? -

[Glitchy] -Takes the hand- Thanks. Didn't want to knock everything off the table in there.

[Dofta] It's okay. - She helps him down and notes that she's only a little bit taller then him- Just checking out your buddy Cp's workplace?

[Glitchy] Yeah. Taking a peak around for him, and seeing what he's been up to every Monday. Fancy place, doesn't seem his kind of place, though!

[Dofta] Notes that they're in the communal space that's often used for group bug testing. - Well he has his own office, but our staff is pretty small. And this is a closed space. There's a lot to protect, both tech and the obvious secrets.

[Glitchy] Oh! The staff for my games are... big. Guess it's weird to think others aren't. -Casually sits in the chair for the station! His town now.- Especially when you've got so much going on in your game..

[Dofta] Well... weren't not as high a resolution and it's a different kind of game. Steve's don't generally have super-moves that need to be animated. 

[Tokig] Musters up enough courage to peek over a cubicle wall- did someone lose a mouse?

[Glitchy] -Gets a very tiny grin and does a sh gesture at Dofta as he reaches back into the screen, In Tokig's cubicle his hand grabs the mouse and vanishes back into the screen.-

[Tokig] Little scream! 

[Dofta] Turns pink trying not to laugh- You're a scamp!

-The mouse is set on a different desk. Somehow, it got a bow on it in the transfer. Don't think too hard.-

[Glitchy] Of course! I was like.. 10 when I was made like this. I've still got all that youthful child energy. -Retracts hand back to himself and grins.- So you like pokemon huh? What's your favorite?

[Dofta] OH!!! I can't decide that! I'm particularly fond of the dragon types though. Oh and the fairy types! And only 10....? What happened to you? 

[Glitchy] Oh you know... The usual game breaking glitches that turned me into a mess! -Cheerful grin!- Fairy types are cool! How about... Cleffa? I think I have one of those... -He digs through his pockets in search of a pokeball.-

[Dofta] I'm sorry that happened to you. You seem in good spirits though, so it can't be too bad right? You get to play anytime you want. And yes please! I'd love to see it! 

[Glitchy] You get used to it, and I haven't been stuck there in a long time so it's all good! It was only... It was awful when I was stuck there. I had to wait for my cartridge to get in someone elses hands after it was corrupted for all the glitching to get reset... -Finds the pokeball and lets the star shaped pokemon out on the desk! It happily chirps it's name and looks around curiously.-

[Dofta] So you could only play when someone else did? That's awful! Is it fixed now? - Her eyes go to the small pink creature and she makes an excited cheep- You are so cute!!!!

[Glitchy] Mostly, yes. Go ahead Cleffa, say hello.

[Cleffa] Cleff! Cleff! -Holds little arms out to Dofta-

[Dofta] Just melts, little tears in the corners of her eyes- You want a hug? Oh, you're darling! - She gingerly picks up the small creature and cradles them like a baby.

[Glitchy] If you've got a more private space, I could show you some more? Cleffa's small and really friendly, so she can be let out out here.

[Cleffa] -Happy babbling as they cuddle to Dofta-

[Dofta] My office isn't much bigger...? There's always the atrium... Let's go! -She moves towards the hall-

[Glitchy] -Gets to his feet and follows her with a grin-

[Dofta] Is so happy carrying the Cleffa, she pauses by her office door- You should see this at least. 

[Jeb] Saw them pass and came out into the hall-Dofta? Is that a baby???

[Dofta] No? - She opens the door to reveal her rather extensive collection of pokemon plushies, houseplants and dragon artwork/toys.

[Glitchy] -Claps his hands at all the plushies before stepping in and pulling his backpack off. He produces a small finely crafted Cleffa plushie from his bag, Even with a tag that has a maker not on Earth! Sweet sweet in game goods, and sets it in the pile before turning and returning to Dofta with his bag.- So you can enjoy Cleffa even more!

[Dofta] Yeee! Thank you! I have a Cleffairy doll but not this evolution. Some of them are rather hard to find or they just don't make them at all. - She gestures grandly- This isn't all of them either. I love Dialga and Palkia and Giratina, but they're all big dolls and I don't really have the space for them here. I have a bunch of special editions in little holiday costumes too!

[Jeb] I always forget how much stuff you've crammed in here...

[Glitchy] You should see how much you can get in a hidden base if you're really determined..

[Jeb] Just looks confused and suddenly notices that the creature in Dofta's arms isn't also a plushie- Ummm?

[Dofta] Oh absolutely! I love digging for fossils.

[Cleffa] Aaa! -Claps-

[Jeb] Jumps a little- 

[Dofta] It's okay. They're friendly. Come on Glitchy, you said you wanted a bigger space? We can go in the atrium- Kinda brushes Jeb aside. 

[Jeb] A bigger space for what???

[Glitchy] -Happily trots after Dofta- We're having show and tell with pokemon!

[Jeb] Is left behind and then suddenly hurries after them- Do WHAT???

[Dofta] Leads him into the atrium, it's getting dark outside and the skylight shows the cloudly sunset above.

[Glitchy] -Sets his bag down and starts pulling pokeballs out! Rest in pieces Jeb. Pokemon show and tell is happening!-

[Cleffa] -Happy babbling-

[Jeb] Just please don't break anything...

[Glitchy] Oh don't worry. My pokemon aren't like Strangled's. -He lets out one, which is an Altaria that looks at them with curious eyes before flapping it's fluffy wings to fly up and look at everything!-

[Glitchy] Lets see..

[Dofta] She's even fluffier then I imagined! 

[Jeb] It looks like a bird wearing a cloud?

[Altaria] -Drifts back down and curiously flutters by Jeb!-

[Glitchy] It's mega evolved form is even softer. It's got ten times the cloud! -Lets out Flareon, who barks happily and immediately runs for the way out like the criminal they are!-

[Dofta] Oh, a flareon! Where you going pupper? 

[Jeb] Nervous- Hello?

[Altaria] -Small bird cry before it lands on the floor beside Jeb. It rests it's head against him- Tarrr... Tariaaa...

[Flareon] Flarrr! -Bounds out the door into the office before returning in a few minutes with some food someone had left out. Truly, the worst criminal.-

[Glitchy] Who else...

[Dofta] Fire, fairy, flying... maybe a grass or a water type? 

[Jeb] Mutely watches as the pokemon runs off with his sandwich-

[Glitchy] I've been looking for a dragon type, I have a few but most are.. Kiiind of big... Maybe...? -A Dragonair pops out of the next ball and spreads out almost immediately, resting it's head on Dofta's foot!-

[Cleffa] Clefffff....

[Dofta] A Dragonair! They're lovely, so elegant! She gets down on the floor so she can hold the Cleffa in her lap and pet it and the Dragonair at the same time. 

[Jeb] Tentatively gives the bird a pat- That looks.. formidable...

[Flareon] -Happily sits and eats the sandwich, munching contently-

[Altaria] -Happy trill at the pet before it looks over at Dofta curiously.-

[Glitchy] I know, right? I can't bring myself to evolve it into a Dragonite, honestly. So derpy looking. Oh, I could use Venasaur..

[Dofta] Is as happy as a child with a full bag of candy- I love it! They're all so wonderful Glitchy. 

[Jeb] Notes the noise and barely touches the Altarias fluff curiously. 

-It's soft and fluffy, like a bit of cottoncandy that would never go hard, and not wet like you'd expect from something looking like a cloud.-

[Altaria] -Happy noise again and leans towards Jeb's hand-

[Glitchy] There's so many to be found. You could even catch your own!

[Dragonair] Naaair? -Turns head slowly into Dofta's lap so Cleffa has to shimmy around.-

[Dofta] Bites her lip in excitement- That would be so...! -her face falls a little. - It would have to be small... I can't have pets where I live. 

[Jeb] Pets the bird with a bit more confidence.

[Glitchy] Well there's plenty of small pokemon, It just depends on what kind you want? -Sits down and Flareon rushes over to him, crawling into his lap.-

[Cleffa] Aaaa! -Just yells softly at the Dragonair for making her move.-

[Altaria] -Seems to have a new favorite person as it contently enjoys Jeb's attention-

[Dofta] Something tiny... You know... I'm still working on Moon.... a cutiefly would be small enough to hide. - She's petting both Pokemon while she thinks- 

[Glitchy] Cutiefly... -Opens his pokedex to look it up. He may be intimately familiar with older gens pokemon, but not with newer ones. He's working on it though!-

[Glitchy] It could, certainly. Interesting choice for a starter, but no different from a Rattata...

[Dofta] I'm using one on my playthrough, but I can't bring myself to let it evolve. They're so sweet and tiny and all the more satisfying when they take down some annoying random encounter that's way bigger.

[Glitchy] Lets see... Fastest way to a Moon playthrough... Quickest path to finding a Cutiefly... -tapping his thigh in thought while petting Flareon.-

[Dofta] Just kinda flops on the floor and bounces the Cleffa playfully like a baby on her chest- Heheh! 

[Cleffa] Fa! Fa! -Happy wiggling and grin-

[Dragonair] -Bleps as it watches the Cleffa laugh.-

[Glitchy] I have enough pokeballs to lend you too... Okay! Yeah, Lets get you a pokemon. What about you Jeb? Feel like being a young person again? -Laughs a bit as he hops to his feet with his Flareon tucked to his chest-

[Jeb] Waves his hand- Nonononothanks! And I have a kid! I don't need any pets! 

[Dofta] Sits up overjoyed- Really?

[Glitchy] You're no fun Jeb! Altaria likes you! And yeah Dofta! I'm always up for this kinda thing. -Returns Dragonair to their ball after coaxing them over. It vanishes with a happy trill.-

[Jeb] I like them too. They're a really pretty bird.. cloud... Don't you think I have enough responsibilities...? 

[Dofta] He is Cp's boss... 

[Glitchy] Well pokemon are entirely self sufficient, even as companions. I mean, sure you can't let it loose out here, but leave some food for them and water and Altaria will keep the office clean and pest free for you! -Tiny grin as he holds the pokeball out for Cleffa to see if they want to return. The Cleffa shakes their head, too comfy in their Dofta perch!-

[Dofta] I'm ready whenever you are!

[Glitchy] But if you're sure, Jeb! -He walks over to Altaria and taps it with it's pokeball. The bird lets out a goodbye chirp.-

[Glitchy] Onwards! To Moon!

[Dofta] Yes! Jeb... you can go with us without catching anything. The Pokemon games are weirdly safe environments for the most part. And Alola is really pretty. Come on! Come play with us! 

[Jeb] Ehhhhhh -

[Dofta] Grabs his sleeve and kinda drags him- Lets go!

[Glitchy] -Opens a flickering portal into the Pokemon world and steps through once it stabilizes! He looks around before nodding to himself.-

[Dofta] Practically runs in behind him dragging a complaining Jeb-

-Glitchy closes the portal behind them so no Pokemon escape out into the lab before looking at the map on his pokegear.-

[Glitchy] I'm afraid I'm not as smart about the newer gens as I am about our own so..

[Dofta] Oh, everything is so pretty. What a lovely sunny day. And that's okay!

[Glitchy] If I'm right, this way! -Lets Flareon down and turns to the left and starts off at a jog. He's excited! They enter Melemele Meadow and a Petelil looks at them as they pass. All the yellow flowers are beautiful!-

[Jeb] Suddenly sneezes from the combined pollen of thousands upon thousands of flowers. 

[Dofta] Oh Jeb...

[Jeb] Phooey... - It is really pretty though...

[Flareon] -Noses around in the flowers and comes out looking rather like a Jolteon than a Flareon from how Yellow they are!- Areee?

[Glitchy] It should be around here! You'll find some others too, though, so don't be too surprised.

[Dofta] chuckles at the pollen covered pokemon- Silly! 

[Jeb] Stays close behind Glitchy- Nothing dangerous I hope?

[Glitchy] -Checking his dex- Yeah, mostly bugs and a bird. Should be safe! And since we're in Moon, there's not gonna be a Buzzwole.

[Glitchy] You can use Cleffa to battle when you find the Cutiefly, Dofta. They're pretty close in level.

[Dofta] That's good, those guys look pretty tough. -she looks down at Cleffa- Is that okay? Will you give me a hand so I can get a starter?

[Cleffa] -Nods and puffs up happily- Clefff! Clefaaa!

[Dofta] Yes! She strides confidently down the path- 

[Jeb] Wait.. we're battling things?

[Glitchy] Yeah! Usually you gotta beat them up a bit so they'll go with you! It's a show your stuff kinda deal. -Pushes a pokeball into Jeb's hands and walks off into the plants to try and stir up some motion. A few pokemon rush about but none approach Dofta just yet. There is a bit of buzzing that she can hear though!-

[Jeb] Looks at the ball- Shit... But..? [Glitchy already walked away] 

[Dofta] Just wades right into the flowers-

[Yellow!Oricorio] -Chirps at Dofta as she goes by before hopping away!-

[Glitchy] -Has already gotten in a "battle" with... well, it kind of looks like a caterpie with fucked up textures. Local creepypastas natural effect. Oops.-

[Jeb] Gets a glimpse of what Glitchy is doing and runs after Dofta -Wait!

[Dofta] Don't be such a weenie Jeb! - She smiles at the little bird-

-Jeb bumps into a Petilil that angrily swats his foot for nearly stepping on it! The tiny plant pokemon angrily moves away.-

[Shiny!Cutiefly] -Buzzes straight into Dofta's face, seemingly rushing away from something!-

[Dofta] If she could sparkle she would- Wait!WAIT! - Hurries after the small pokemon- 

[Jeb] Aaaa! Dofta! - Follows

[Shiny!Cutiefly] -Frantic buzzing as it practically buzzes all the way to the other side of the meadow before slowing down. It daintily lands on some flower petals before looking up at Dofta, who managed to keep close to it!- Ie! Ie?

[Dofta] Puffs a little and then blanks from excitement before blurting - Wait! Can I catch you please?

[Shiny!Cutiefly] Uti! Uti! -Buzzes at her before floating into the air again. The pokemon flutters around her slowly like it's judging her before buzzing back onto it's flower.- Fly! Fly!

[Glitchy] -Caught the.. Glitched Caterpie and then came over to join them. He's got a tiny smile.- That's a pretty good yes. You got lucky! It's shiny, and it looks like it likes you!

[Cleffa] Eff! Eff! -Waves an arm at the Cutiefly.- 

[Glitchy] Here's a pokeball, since I think you'll only need one. -He holds a premier ball out to Dofta-

[Jeb] What are you gonna do Dofta? It's so little you'll clock it with that big ball and knock it out! 

[Dofta] It's okay, they open when you throw them. -She turns the ball reverently over in her hands- Thank you Glitchy. - She gives it a bit of a spin so it curves in a delicate parabola before opening to catch the Cutiefly.

[Shiny!Cutiefly] -Buzzes as it's sucked into the ball. The ball lands and rocks once. Twice! A third time, and it clicks! Cutiefly is yours! Would you like to name it?-

[Glitchy] Good job! You certainly got it easier than some people would. -Picks the ball up and hands it over to Dofta.- I'd give you a Pokedex like tradition, but I don't have an extra.

[Dofta] Checks the gender- I'm going to call her Pouf! Because she looks like a cute pink powder pouf like my mom would use for makeup. - she's just beaming with happiness. - And it's okay, I can always look up the wiki on my phone.

[Jeb] Congratulations it's a..... bug. 

[Dofta] A little archly- It's a fairy actually.

[Glitchy] -Points at Jeb- Don't be like that! I'll leave you with all these "bug" types.

[Jeb] Gulps- Sorry! It did look like a bug though? You said it was called a cutiefly?

[Glitchy] It's based on the bee fly thing out in your world, but it's a fairy type here! -Scoops Flareon off the ground, shaking them around so they're no longer pollen coated.- Gotta respect the wildlife here, Jeb. Everything can kill you. 

[Glitchy] Everything.

[Jeb] Is still holding the ball that was thrust at him with a nervous expression- I am! That's why I didn't want to go!

[Dofta] I guess we should go back then... we can always play another time without the old fuddy-duddy. 

[Jeb] HEY.

[Glitchy] Haha, yeah I guess. Come on you two. -Starts off so they've got some space to stand that isn't laden with pollen to open a portal.-

-The portal flickers open and Glitchy steps through it back into the atrium. He wiggles a bit to get some pollen off before turning to make sure they followed.-

[Jeb] Scoots quickly through-

[Dofta] A more confident stroll, shes cradling the Cleffa in one arm and the ball in the other hand.

[Cleffa] -Happy face-

[Glitchy] Did we all have fun? Except Jeb? -Sets Flareon down and they go rushing off to pilfer more food!-

[Glitchy] I'll get you some stuff you can feed Pouf, and then I'mma take off, yeah? I miss Strangled...

-The little robin TLOT made chirps merrily from the tree in the center of the room- 

[Dofta] Can she eat regular food too? I know there's that game where you can give them desserts and stuff? 

[Jeb] I'm just happy to not be murdered these days...

[Tokig] Chases the Flareon back into the room - Come back here with my burger you weird dog!

[Glitchy] Mmm. She could. I usually end up making poffins and pokeblocks and stuff for all our pokemon since mine always turn out best.

[Flareon] -Frantically harking it down whole as they barrel in and hide behind Jeb-

[Tokig] slows down when he sees them and stops cold- ....

[Dofta] I'd love to learn, and I'm good with plants if the berry bushes will grow out here like Lie's plants? 

[Jeb] At Tokig- Just let it go.

[Glitchy] Well, There's always the berry planters from HG and SS. I've got three of those, and I know those work. I can set you up with several different berries too.. -Thoughtful look as he digs a planter pot from his bag[How did that fit???] and sifts a bit more.- But you can easily substitute some fruits for berries. Blueberries replace Oran berries in a snap, taste wise.

[Dofta] I'm allergic to strawberries, but anything else is okay. And I love growing things. Oh, it has a little cap to keep the seedlings moist!

[Tokig] Attempting to sneak away- 

[Flareon] -Barks at Tokig as he escapes!- Reo! Reo!

[Tokig] Makes a run for it- 

[Jeb] Holds out the ball- Uh... don't forget your bird?

[Glitchy] Then you should stay away from Pecha berries, they taste pretty similar to strawberries. And why? Don't you want to keep them, Jeb? -Tiny grin as he hands the pot to Dofta while taking Cleffa and setting her on his shoulder.-

[Jeb] Is now wondering if he's going to get beat up for refusing- I uh... I don't have any experience taking care of animals... and I'm really busy...

[Dofta] I'll remember that, thank you. They give me terrible hives.

[Glitchy] -Thoughtful look at Jeb before pouting.- But Altaria reaaally likes you? -He's not going to press any further, but seeing Jeb squirm is pretty funny to him. He starts getting out berries and showing them to Dofta so she knows their names, they look a bit different than they do in game, which is funny as all hell.- I'll teach you how to make the stuff later, since I gotta pick up supplies for it since I haven't made a new batch of poffins or anything in a while.. But for now you can just feed them as is to Pouf, I'd just reccomend cutting them up so they're smaller for the little thing.

[Dofta] Just rolls her eyes. - Trust me Glitchy, he's barely qualified to take care of his own child. 

[Jeb] Indignant- I am still your boss you know!

Glitchy] -Amused grin-

[Dofta] Yeah, yeah. I look forward to our first baking lesson. In the meantime; I'll take good care of Pouf and these little seedlings

[Glitchy] Say Bye Cleffa!

[Cleffa] Effa! Fa! -Waves their little arms!-

[Glitchy] -Trots over to Jeb to grab his pokeball and put it in his bag- For a first time, you didn't do too bad in there, Jeb! -Smiles a bit before opening a new portal to go through.- See ya!

[Jeb] Hh.eh -Lets out the breath he was holding and then immediately jumps away as there's a flash of light beside him. 

[Dofta] Has let Pouf out of their ball and waves merrily as the tiny Pokemon buzzes around her.

-Glitchy steps through the portal and waves as he closes it. Well, that was a fun night.-


	482. Memories and Sensory Issues

[Lazur] - she looked from Zly to Camarin expectantly.  She and her friends were sitting around the table in the kitchen of their shared home. Some of the best and worst ideas in history had been plotted around kitchen tables. If you had a group of individuals plotting, it was usually around a table. If it wasn't being done in a kitchen, it invariably involved a table that had once been in, or was intended for, a kitchen. So it seemed a fitting place to share her idea with her friends. 

 

Camarin looked thoughtfully down at the cup of tea in her hands as if trying to read the answers to life's mysteries in the leaves but getting interference from the local weather report.

 

Zly sat scowling in her general direction. He didn't scowl AT her, nothing she could've done would've warranted that. 

 

Zly was good at scowling. When he was a Guardian,  she once saw a virus break down into tears and confess to crimes he hadn't even been asked about under her partner's withering scowl. Even though they looked different now than they had back then, he still had a great grumpy face where a proper scowl could feel at home.  

 

His current scowl was hard at work conveying to the world that the idea she had proposed not only defied logic and common sense, but also offended all 5 senses as well. 

 

His ears had taken in the words from Lazur and, despite their better judgment, passed them to the brain for processing.  This caused his mouth to pull down severely as if he had simultaneously smelled and tasted two distinct, but equally disgusting things. As the geography of his lower face rearranged itself,  his eyes squinted like they were scrutinizing the fine print on a contract written by a minor demon, or a used car salesman. 

 

[Zly Wilk] .... no. I don't like it. 

 

[Lazur] It will work.-she said earnestly -

 

[Camarin] - quietly into her mug - technically it could...

 

[Zly Wilk] - slowly turns to look at Camarin as if she had suddenly gone insane - Are you insane?  

 

[Camarin] - looks pointedly at him - No.  Now look. I have a clean copy of my server.  I should be able to activate a sector long enough to do the work, and the copy doesn't have any digital entities on it so i should be able to hold one in stasis...

 

[Zly Wilk] And if it goes wrong,  we end up either creating another monster or losing a friend,  or both.

 

[Lazur] - puts a hand on Zly's - It won't. You have to trust me.

 

[Zly Wilk] - puts his other hand on hers - i trust you, i just don't want to lose you. 

 

[Lazur] You won't. 

 

[Zly Wilk] - nods with a resigned sigh - alright.  Let's do this.

 

[Camarin] - stands up and takes her dics out of her inventory and holds it out in both hands. She concentrates and her eyes glow teal blue. The circuitry path 'tattoos' on her body start to glow as the energy flows through them. When they reach her hands, the lights on the disc flicker to life. - 

 

[Lazur] - opens a portal and they feel the cold sterile air of Camarin's server. She and Zly step through and she closes it behind her.

 

\- as they step into the Encom styled server they feel their resolution jump back up. They are in a sleek room made up of polished black and white surfaces. A slighly blue tinted light diffused from the glowing white ceiling and floor.  Camarin appears as a blue tinted hologram standing behind a desk about the size of a coffin. She gestures to the open expanse of space in front of the desk. 

 

[Zly Wilk] - This still feels wrong. You're sure we can't just use an identity disc?

 

[Camarin] - We went over this. I agree with Lazur.  What she's planning on doing may alter her positronic pathways to where the disc wouldn't sync properly to allow a restore. A reintegration won't have that issue.

 

[Zly Wilk] - grunts his acceptance and stands beside Camarin's hologram.-

 

[Lazur] - takes a breath and steps forward.  She kneels down on one knee and places her palms flat on the cool surface of the floor.  A razor thin sheet slides up out of the white surface. She puts one hand on the reflective surface of the mirror, which pulses briefly. As the mirror retracts, she is palm to palm with a duplicate of herself.  The twin Lazurs slowly stand in unison and drop their hands.

 

[Lazur]  - speaking to her duplicate- You are Kopy

 

[Kopy] - cocks her head slightly- I am Kopy.

 

[Lazur] You are my backup. Everything I am rests with you. You will stay in stasis until it's time to perform your duty. 

 

[Kopy] Designation and mission accepted. 

 

[Camarin] motions to the surface of the desk, which slides open to reveal a chamber.  Zly and Lazur help Kopy into the stasis pod. The newly created program lays back and closes her eyes.  The pod door closes.  Camarin checks the readings. - looks good. She's in perfect stasis and will stay that way until we revive her. 

 

[Zly Wilk] - takes an object from his inventory, its a heavily modified holotape,  a data device from another game. He points the jewel like lense and projector module at Lazur. - Ready? Go.

 

[Lazur] - looks at the device - If you are seeing this, then you've just voluntarily had your mind erased.... 

 

\- she records the message for herself. Zly puts it back in his inventory once she's finished.- 

 

[Zly Wilk] - ok, Camarin, lock it up and we'll see you on the other side. 

 

[Lazur] - opens the portal back onto the brine server and they both step out in the kitchen - 

 

[Camarin] - lets the energy fade and puts the now inert disc back into her inventory. 

 

[Zly Wilk] And you're certain you don't want the others to know? 

 

[Lazur] - shakes her head -  No. Absolutely not.  Thats why i didn't mention it in my message to myself. They may have some qualms about Kopy, considering what I'll need to do with her, and their experience with the duplicates back on Camarin's infected server. As far as they're concerned,  I'm taking Lie's memory loss flower to forgot Eset's attack on me. 

 

Really, this is about the things I've done a long time ago. As long as i remember my past, i feel guilt over it. As long as i feel guilt, I'm vulnerable to his power. With a clean slate, he'll have no power over me.

[Lie] Is watching Aether "help" the pigmen as she sits on the back steps-

[Lazur] - heads toward Lie's house with Zly - Lie? Anyone home?

[Lie] - Over here, haven't seen you in awhile- She's obviously exhausted, her eyes are dull and dark rimmed from lack of sleep and stress

[Zly Wilk] Yeah, been kinda coming to terms with what happened recently.... um... are you ok?

[Lie] - CP... CP has been gone for... Awhile...

[Zly Wilk] yeah, we heard about those IRL murders looking like Herobrine sightings. I don't think it's coincidence that Eset escaped the server and then those started up. 

[Lazur] Is there any way to call him back? He's got to know the time apart isn't good for either of you. 2:01 PM[Lie] - Usually the red stone heart is enough, and the fact that we're both brines means that both of us suffer when seperated for too long. I'm going to try setting off a summoner soon  
[Zly Wilk] well if you need any help let us know.

[Lazur] speaking of help... CP had mentioned to Zly that you had a flower that might help me... forget. 2:06 PM[Lie] - If you have something that will guarantee a decent sleep for me, then yeah, that would be nice. As for the flower, are you sure Lazur?Jack, 2:15 PM[Lazur] I've been giving it some thought. Last thing i wanted to do was mess with my memories again. I know it's drastic but sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures. 

[Zly Wilk] Well.... I've been working on some brine strength ciders. Came across a recipe that knocked me out for a while?

[Lie] - That might work, and do you have something to put the flower in? I don't want the pollen getting to the wrong person...

[Lazur] - pulls a small pod out of her inventory similar to what Eset's head was kept in - This should do it. 

[Zly Wilk] You two get the flower, I'll be back shortly with the cider. I had Sam keep a bottle at the bar. Thought it would help if any of our more rambunctious neighbors got out of control after a few drinks.

[Lie] - Thank you- She takes the pod and focuses, her forgetful flower forming within and the white pollen drifting a little- Here, just be very careful with how much pollen you inhale

[Lazur] Ok, so it's possible to over do it? 

[Lie] - We don't know for sure, but a small amount made BEN forget the previous week. We haven't really tested it

[Lazur] Duly noted. If I'm in diapers the next time you see me we'll know i took too much. 

[Zly Wilk] - returns with a small potion bottle of slightly glowing gold liquid - What's this about diapers?

[Lazur] Just a little joke. 

[Lie] Seriously, be careful, I can't undo the effects

[Lazur] - puts the pod away - understood.

[Zly Wilk] -hands the bottle to Lie - and you be careful of this stuff as well. I don't need CP coming to kick my ass for putting his wife in a coma. You were human once, right? Treat it more like cough syrup than a cocktail.... oh! And be sure your health bar is up. You're probably gonna take a little poison damage

[Lie] - Duly noted, but I won't be talking it till Notch takes Aether outJack, 

[Zly Wilk] Good idea.... well... if she's is determined to go through with this, i suppose we should get it over with. I don't agree with it, but... it's not my call.

[Lazur] No... it's not. Like i said, i know what I'm doing. 

[Lie] - Do you want to do it here?

[Lazur] Ah.... no. I think I'd feel better if i did this at my place. More familiar, might help with the disorientation I'm sure will come.

[Zly Wilk] you sure? We don't know what we're exactly doing here.[Lazur] - glares - 

[Zly Wilk] - innocent look -

[Lie] - I understand, just let us know if you do mess upJack,

[Lazur] I will. Thank you again, Lie. 

[Lie] - No problem, be safe. Oh, and when you get the chance Zly, could you bring over some more apple juice for Aether?

[Zly Wilk] Way ahead of you. - takes out a stack of the juice bottles- glad she's enjoying it.

[Lie] - Her favorite drink. Do you guys need anything else while you're here?

[Zly Wilk] I don't think so, but thanks. Hope that hard cider helps you get some rest.

[Lazur] - Zly and Lazur head for home once they are a distance away, Lazur turns to her partner - ... the hell was that, Zly? 

[Zly Wilk] I still don't like keeping this secret. 

[Lazur] Neither do I, but it has to be done

[Zly Wilk] - glumly - I suppose. Anyway, I'll be happy to get this done.

[Camarin] - looks up as Lazur and Zly come through the door. - Welcome back, you two. Do you have it?

[Lazur] - takes out the pod - in here. Just don't open it.

[Camarin] - looks curiously through the small view port in the side - it's pretty.

[Zly Wilk] - Trouble is what it is. 

[Lazur] - takes the pod and takes a couple steps back from the others. She brings the pod to her face and opens the lid. She puts her nose and mouth near the opening and inhales deeply. She coughs and inhales again - 

[Zly Wilk] - FUCK! That's too much! What are you doing?!

[Lazur] - Making.... sure.... - she starts to drop the pod and she starts to fall backwards, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head -

[Camarin] - rushes to Lazur's side and hits the button on the pod, sealing it tight. -

[Zly Wilk] - is already on her other side, easing her into a chair -

[Lazur ] - opens her eyes and looks at Camarin with complete lack of recognition - WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? Get the fuck off of me, Lady! - she looks at Zly - Red? Red! Is that you? Why do you look so strange? What happened to your eye? Where's Rom? Wait... I'm in a solid body?! What's going on? 

[Zly Wilk] It's me, Kit. It's me. Just relax. You're safe. We're in a game right now. This is Camarin, she's a friend. You ok? 

[Lazur] - nods shakily - 

[Zly Wilk] I'm gonna play you a tape, you made it for yourself. It'll explain some, but just trust me when i say that there are things that you can't know about, at least not yet.

[Zly Wilk] - takes out the holotape and activates it. A small green image of Lazur appears above the green gem embedded in it.

[Lazur Recording] If you are seeing this, then you've just voluntarily had your mind erased. Right now, you are called Lazur. I don't know how much you'll remember, but the important thing to remember is that this was your idea. The two with you are your friends and are helping you with it. 

You have sworn to take down a dangerous program that has threatened your new home. This memory wipe is the key to taking him down. Now the guy with the glowing eye is going to take over and explain what you need to know. Just remember. You are a fierce warrior, a good friend, and you have the strength to get through this. - the image fades and the green gem on the holotape goes dark. 

[Lazur] - looks at Zly expectantly - well, i guess we've got quite the conversation ahead of us...

[Pravda] Stands in a room full of command blocks, scanning through them- He and Octagon had been removing several hackers rather quickly but things seemed to be calming down for the time being. No alerts were going off. He stands tall and gives an approving nod towards the command blocks before heading for the main space of the hidden sky base-

[Steve] Is sitting on a wool block by the window, kitting a pair of toe socks, he's really just waiting for his mate to return.

[Stue] Is nearby. He's mostly in a corner since some players had decided it would be a good idea to set off fireworks at spawn below them-

[Steve] Pulls a bit too hard and one of his purple yarn balls rolls over near Stue and comes to a stop near his foot. - Sorry!

[Stue] - Oh... Um, it's okay... What... What are you doing?

[Steve] Holds up the sock that's finished. It's black and purple and white stripes with white toes - It's kind of a special ability? But I'm making socks. My mate likes them.

[Stue] - Oh...

[Pravda] - I'm sure there is something you are capable of as well Stue

[Stue] - I... I can make mushroom stew?

[Steve] Involuntary grimace- Please don't...

[Stue] - But... It's good...

[Steve] You might like it, and that's okay. People like different things but... I'm.. I kinda share a mind with my Herobrine and he can't eat mushrooms. They make him really ill. By extension I don't like them anymore either.

[Stue] - Oh...

[Pravda] - You can have some later

[Steve] It's okay Stue. I'm a bit spoiled anyway. We've got a lot more food items on our server. Cooking can get pretty complicated.

[Pravda] Pauses as he notes a player moving quickly, but determines it to be lag- Speaking of your husband, will he be returning here soon? As far as I can tell the are currently no griefers on the server

[Steve] Gets a faraway look and his lips move ever so slightly - Awww.... you didn't have to do that... - Steve blinks- He got distracted. He's headed back this way.

[Pravda] - Ah, good. He and Enix have the same problem of not resting whenever they get the chance

[Steve] Really neither of us are used to this much activity. We generally only babysit one kid at a time.

[Pravda] - There are children where you are?

[Stue] Flinches a little- They're so loud...

[Steve] Just a few. We've helped raise several baby dragons, they tend to start speaking when they're wolf-sized and they're just as smart as us when they're grown. Our housemate has a toddler and two of our neighbors each have a single kiddo. - He smiles deviously- Kids are more fun when you can just play with them for while and then give them back to their parents.

[Pravda] - I wouldn't know, most of my time since forming has been here alerting thge others to potential hackers and banning the obvious ones

[Stue] - I don't like them at all...

[Steve] I see. It's really an acquired thing. I've never thought of myself as dad material, but I like to help out. - at Stue- You don't like the players? They can be rather unpredictable.

[Stue] - They're just... Too much and too loud

[Steve] Puts his kitting away and makes eye contact with Stue, his look radiates concern. - You have like, sensory issues, don't you? Do you lock up in a crowd?

[Stue] - Sensory... Issues?... I... I don't know... I always just hid really deep in caves so they wouldn't find me...

[Steve] Herobrine is... he gets overwhelmed when there's too many people. Part of his powers are based on if he's feared or loved and if he's not sure that a group of people might turn on him he kinda... like he can't relax..?

[Stue] - I just... I just can't do anything...

[Steve] It's okay to feel that way. And humans are kinda odd anyway. It's a good idea to be careful around them. They don't need to know us Steve's have sentience any more then they need to know Herobrines can go irl.

[Stue] - What's IRL?

[Pravda] - Stue we went over this, it's where Enix currently is

[Steve] It's uh... - his eyes flick to Pravada like he's not sure how much to say- it's where the humans go when they're not here.

[Stue] - Then why can't they stay there...- He draws his knees up to his chest

[Pravda] - Because we depend on them to keep our home

[Steve] They don't belong here Stue. They can't really 'eat' the food and hitting a bed here isn't the same as sleeping for them.

[Stue] - Oh...

[Steve] That's why they're all so hyper. This is play for them.

[Stue] - But can't they just... Stop for a bit?

[Steve] Well they do. They go irl and vanish from here. You can see them coming and going in the chat.

[Stue] - No, like all at once

[Steve] Wouldn't you be.... lonely?

[Stue] - It would be quiet...

[Steve] Looks a little sad. - Don't you even like Pravda? Octagon and Enix seem decent as well.

{Stue] - Pravda is usually quiet so yes, I like him... Octagon is nice... Enix likes to scare me...

[Pravda] - It's not always intentional...

[Steve] Smiles- It's a brine thing, they're all kinda like that. 

[TLOT] Teleports onto the balcony from the ground, his clothes are a bit bloody and dusty. He looks tired.

[Pravda] - Ah, welcome back

[Steve] Stands up to greet him with a kiss- Are you okay???

[TLOT] Just weary. - He pulls a small handful of diamonds out of his inventory and gives them to Steve. 

[Steve] Makes a quiet happy noise and thanks him with a few more little kisses. 

[TLOT] Hello Pravda, Stue.

[Stue] Quietly- Hi...

[Pravda] - Thank you for getting those few hackers that Octagon couldn't

[TLOT] No problem. It's not what I'm used too but it's kinda fun. Don't want to lose my scary edge- He wiggles his fingers sarcastically and then sneezes from the rock dust on his clothes. - I just hate being without my armor... I feel so exposed. Plus I get outside in the daylight and I can't see worth a damn.

[Pravda] - Unfortunately I cannot dim the sun

[TLOT] I wouldn't ask you too if you could. I'm just a nocturnal creature by nature. 

[Steve] at Pravda- His helm shades his eyes.

[Pravda] - I see- He notes the time- Stue? It's about time to eat... What would you like?

-As Pravda is talking there is a familiar pulse of power, but it doesn't seem to originate from the seed they are on-

[TLOT] Perks like someone called his name- 

[Steve] That's...? 

[TLOT] It's not coming from here...

[Pravda] - We're still a few nights away from the new moon

[TLOT] Seems to be conferring with Steve. - It's not the signalling tower, I can still feel that one. 

[Steve] OH! Maybe Lie finished her summoner?

[Pravda] - She is the mother Octagon has mentioned, correct?

[Steve] Yes! She's a really nice lady. 

[TLOT] And an excellent Herobrine. Her husband went out with murder on his mind and hasn't returned.

[Pravda] - And she didn't follow him? Haven't you mentioned that a brine too far from their mate for too long suffer?

[TLOT] She does have a child to protect as well...

[Steve] Hisses through his teeth.- This is Cp we're talking about about... You just worry that he might happen to someone who doesn't deserve it. Slenderman himself warned Doc to just let Cp do his thing.

[Pravda] - Slenderman?

[Steve] Shivers- He's terrifying...

[TLOT] He's a blank faced demon in a suit with a bad case of writhing tentacles.

[Steve] We don't even come up to his knee. We have an alliance of sorts with him, but he's still scary.

[Pravda] - I see, well, I hope to never meet him

[TLOT] I don't blame you. But we do have his cohorts to thank for unleashing our kind on the humans home ground.

[Pravda] Eye twitches- You'll have to tell me another time, the hackers are back

[TLOT] Back to work...

[Steve] I could kinda help? I can kick some butt if it's needed?

[Pravda] Hackers do not play far, the strength of a herobrine is necessary due to some of their hacks- He's heading back towards the command blocks

[Steve] Very very quietly- You think I can't handle it....? 

[TLOT] Slightly concerned look.

[Pravda] - I'm certain a few of them you could, but most do things that you've probably never dealt with before

[Steve] Is visibly annoyed-

[TLOT] Actually I think you're wrong Pravda... My lamb is no ordinary Steve.

[Pravda] - But he looks it which could also start a spree of the children calling him a hacker, and we don't need that as a distration. The kids know who the admins are here, and they most certainly will know that he is not one

[Steve] Little nostril flare- Huumph

[TLOT] Easy my love. I'll take care of them. -at Stue and Pravda- Just know this, you are aware of Cp's powers, correct?

[Pracda] - No, I don't believe we are

[TLOT] He can drop people into nightmares and keep them there until they die. He can make fire on his skin and throw it in blasts, his fighting skills are unmatched, and he can teleport farther then any brine I've met.

[Pravda] - How interesting, and this relates to the current conversation how?

[TLOT] Grins hugely - My lamb kicked him in the nuts hard enough to fell him like a tree and then followed that up by killing a dragon using just a sword and a pair of elytra. 

[Steve] Goes instantly from agitated to slightly embarrassed.

[Pravda] - An interesting feat, but my reasoning still stands- He retreats to his room to deal with the hackers

[TLOT] Comforts his grumbling Steve and heads back out to deal with the hackers.


	483. The Call, Off to Murder

[Doc] Was playing with Izzy and jerks as the pulse passes through them. 

[Yaunfen] Looks up-Mada? 

[Doc] Twitches in annoyance- Someone set off a summoner. 

[LJ] Don't you have one going constantly? 

[Doc] Different one this time...

[Izzy] Is giggling as she attempts to put different shapes through different holes-

[LJ] But why build another one? 

[Doc] Because... - Xe looks down- Oh dear. Poor Lie. She must be calling for Cp. 

[LJ] Why, where is he? 

[Yaunfen] Off to murder someone probably...

[Doc] You're actually right. But he's been gone too long. Slender warned me off, or I would have gone earlier...

[LJ] Slender does worry about us pastas, but he's pretty relaxed with Cp. Everyone considers him nigh indestructible. 

[Waffles] Starts making rumbly noises in their sleep.

[Izzy] Is distracted by Waffles noise and starts toddling towards Waffles to investigate-

[Waffles] Flexes their paws and starts purring. 

[Doc] I'm torn whether I should go to her, or just go looking for him...

[LJ] Would you even know where to start? 

[Yaunfen] Smiles impishly - Usually you just listen for the screaming...

[Izzy] - Kitty!- She grabs Waffles ear

[Waffles] Wakes with start and gives a curious - mow?

[Doc] Can you two watch Izzy for a bit? 

[Yaunfen] Sure!

[Izzy] Laughs- Oft!

[Doc] At Izzy - remember what I said about being gentle. 

[Waffles] Tries to flick the small ear she's holding. -

[Izzy] Loses her grip but is still generally happy- Mada go?

[Waffles] Gives her a whisker tickle- 

[Doc] Yes, I'm probably going to go irl for a little while.

[Izzy] - No?

[Doc] No what? You just don't want me to go?

[Izzy] - Go?

[Yaunfen] At Izzy- It's okay Izzy. You can play with us for a bit.

[Izzy] - Okay

[Doc] Gets up - I'll be back. 

[LJ] Seems a bit conflicted- I...

[Doc] Are you feeling okay? 

[LJ] I want to help...

[Doc] Okay? Yaunfen are you okay with watching Izzy alone?

[Yaunfen] Sure! I'll just volunteer Buff if I get tired.

[Izzy] - No!

[Doc] Picks Izzy up and hugs her- Why so contrary today?

[Izzy] - Ove you

[Doc] Melts a little- I love you too Izzy. - Hir voice cracks imperceptibly - I'll always be your mada... 

[LJ] Watches with slightly narrowed eyes. 

[Yaunfen] Little tail flick -

[Izzy] Giggles-

[Doc] Puts Izzy into Yaunfen's arms and stoops to kiss one of their little horns. - You know I love you as well Yaunfen. 

[Yaunfen] Tinest of huffs before bouncing Izzy a little. - Be safe mada. I love you too.

[Izzy] Little wave-

[Doc] Nods and heads for the door- 

[LJ] Holds it open long enough for hir and then follows with their usual slouchy walk. - So... how long do you think we have...?

[Doc] Sucks in a breath and exhales it heavily. - I'm hoping the rest of her life. I took her with me to see Slender and she didn't react to him at all. I want so badly for those memories to just be gone.

[LJ] Is quiet for a little while, and then puts a hand on Doc's shoulder- For what it's worth, you're doing quite well. 

[Doc] Glances up as he removes his hand- From someone who has a lot of experience with children, that means a lot to me. Thanks. 

[LJ] You're welcome... - He looks towards Lie's house as they approach.

-The house is currently quiet. Lie is out beyond her horse pen where she built the summoner-

[Doc] Heads for the signal- 

[LJ] Is watching Doc. - It's like a phone that won't stop ringing, isn't it? 

[Doc] Yes... Hey Lie!

[Lie] Is sitting near the summoner, legs drawn up to her chest. She looks in their direction. She's beyond exhausted, her eyes have barely any glow which makes the glow of her red stone heart seem all the brighter- Doc? What are you doing here?

[Doc] Gestures towards the small pyramid. - I'm also a Herobrine Lie... I can hear it. And I'm worried about you. We're going to go look for Cp.

[Lie] - No... That... That's not necessary... I have one last plan, but I have to wait for TLOT and Steve to get back first...

[Doc] Lie... Just tell me what's on your mind. 

[Lie] - CP of course, and Aether... She's what's keeping me from just breaking down

[Doc] No, I mean what do you need TLOT and Steve for?

[Lie] - Oh, to take Aether out with Notch to the aquarium...

[Doc] Ah... okay. Well... you know you can come over anytime right?

[Lie] - I know, but I have a favor to ask of you...

[Doc] What is it Lie?

[Lie] - I know you'll really want to, but when CP comes back, do not come over. Let me deal with him first

[Doc] Are you just going to yell at him?

[Lie] - Swear to me Doc

[Doc] You can see the wheels- I... I swear that when Cp comes back onto the server, you can talk to him first. 

[LJ] ...

[Lie] - I'll let yopu know when you can come over... And please, don't go looking for him

[Doc] Non-committal noise- Well I'll just go then. I have some business to attend to anyway. 

[LJ] Good luck?

[Lie] - Please Doc, trust me on this...

[Doc] Just waves- They're already walking away lost in thought. 

[LJ] You have a plan don't you? I know that look. 

[Doc] Just a curiosity really... though it does require me to bother Slender again briefly. But I should check on Enix and Stevie anyway. 

[LJ] He'd probably like me to drop by too...

[Doc] Exactly. - They reach a small patch of open ground and slam forward to make a portal. The other end opens from Cp's computer in his room in the manor-

[Stevie] Yelps in surprise and falls out of the chair that was in front of the desk the computer was on, instantly causing some ice as well-

[Doc] Looks through- Hey Stevie. Sorry to startle....

[Enix] Is still sleeping fitfully on the bed.

[Stevie] - Maybe a bit of warning next time please?

[Doc] Well I didn't pop out... [they're still just looking through.]

[Stevie] - Still...- He's working on removing the ice

[Doc] Can I come in?

[Stevie] - Yeah, sure

[Doc] Come out of the hole and is soon followed by LJ- 

[LJ] He takes a deep breath - No place like home right? How do you like the manor Stevie? 

[Doc] Yeah, you seem a bit on edge. Are they giving you a hard time?

[Stevie] - A bit... But I try not to leave this room much

[LJ] Stretches and fluffs his feathered collar a bit. 

[Doc] Do you need anything? I presume Enix hasn't woken up at all yet.

[Stevie] - He's still sleeping, and so far I'm okay, I just have to remember to freeze the door shut at night

[LJ] Who's bothering you at night? We all have strict instructions not to invade anyone else's room without permission.

[Stevie] - They haven't tried to come in... But the ice on the door helps muffle the noises outside of it too...

[Doc] Okay, the noise is expected.

[Stevie] - So what other reason are you here for?

[Doc] Hmm? Oh just to check on you and talk to Slender. 

[LJ] Opens the door and looks down the hallway to see if anyone else is around.

[Jeff] Is just coming out of his room- The hell are you doing in there?

[LJ] Hey Jeff, just visiting.

[Jeff] Scoffs and starts heading for the downstairs- Then be prepared for a tea party if you run into Sally

[LJ] Oh yes, Sally. Haha, I'm always prepared for that. 

[Doc] Joins him in the doorway and sees Jeff walking away. - Ah.

[Jeff] Flips them off as he walks off only to hurry as he spots Offender coming-

[Doc] Just braces hirself at his approach. 

[Offender] - Yo! Haven't seen your ass in a bit

[LJ] I've been busy. Have you seen your brother Slender about? 

[Doc] Small wave-

[Offender] - I think he just went out for a hunt actually...

[Doc] Shudders- Where is the manor right now anyway?

[Offender] - South America

[Doc] Just curious. Good place for humans to vanish I guess. Did he leave you in charge?

[Offender] - I guess? Why what do you need?- One of his tendrils is curling about behind him

[Doc] Well first off, you haven't seen Cp I presume?

[Offender] - Nope, not for some time actually...

[LJ] He went hunting quite some time ago and didn't come back. His mate is very concerned. 

[Doc] We all are. The creature he went after is very, very dangerous.

[Offender] - Eh, that's nothing new. I'm not too concerned

[Doc] Well it gave me an idea. We now know for sure that Cp is not the only Herobrine who can escape the digital. We've encountered other brines and entities of late that got out without help from other creepypastas. 

[Offender] - Okay?

[Doc] So if they're others out there wandering the world it behooves your group and mine to try and contact them and recruit them to our cause, right?

[Offender] - Yeah, but Silver and Poly are working on luring in the newest one we know of

[Doc] I want to know if I can build a summoner in one of the manors rooms.

[LJ] Surprised eyebrow.

[Offender] - A summoner?

[LJ] It's a low pyramid that players can use to summon Herobrine to their worlds...

[Doc] Shows with their hands- I'd need about this much space. And I can put something around it so it's not a fire hazard. Only Herobrines can hear it's pulse.

[Offender] - That's something you'd have to discuss with brother... But if you're trying specifically to get CP, then I'm gurssing you already tried this in your home. If he didn't come to that, then he won't come to this one either

[Doc] No, I mean that would be helpful? But the manor moves around a lot, and that would be a good way to search the world over for any wanderers.

[Offender] - I don't think brother would agree. He gets irritated if just anybody shows up

[Doc] Even if they're creepypastas that might actually need help?

[Offender] - Especially if. After BEN discovered CP, we still had to wait on brother's go ahead before we brought him here

[Doc] Sighs deeply. - Okay... can you tell him I asked at least? If he feels differently later, my offer stands and he can always tell Splendor and I'll come right over.

[Offender] - Yeah, I will. Anything else you need done while here?

[LJ] Please tell Slender I missed checking in with him as well. I don't need him annoyed with me for being distant.

[Offender] Reaches out with a tendril towards LJ- Og but you could stay a bit longer~

[LJ] Gives him a wry look and pokes the tendril with a finger - I think I'll stay with my ride, thank you. 

[Doc] Eyes the tentacle warily- Any.. uh... messages for your proxy?

[Offender] - Not at the moment, but do tell her she's always welcome to visit~

[Doc] .. will do... and if you do pick up any more brines, or see Cp please tell me and send him home respectively.

[Offender] - I will try to remember

[Locklear] Has finally recovered from being sick and is trying to figure out where Yster hid his jacket and mask-

-There's the very faint sound of screaming coming from Yster's room-

[Locklear] Raises a brow before heading towards it and politely knocking- Love?

-Assorted wet noises and more faint screams-

[Locklear] Rolls his eyes a little before pushing open the door and glancing inside-

[Yster] Has some folders from work on her bed. She's curled up asleep next to her laptop in an overlarge shirt that says 'Caution, I bite'. There's a movie playing in a small window on the screen from which the noises are emanating. The larger part is a word document with ad copy that she was working on.

[Locklear] Smiles before moving to gather her paperwork and place it nicely on the bedside table-

-As he moves around to the side of the bed, he sees his coat folded neatly on the table with his mask on top. Both smell faintly of soap. She's also placed her own mask next to his, so they look like two blank faced birds with their heads resting together.

[Locklear] Looks at his sleeping mate and crawls into the bed slightly to leave her a gentle kiss on the forehead-

[Yster] Makes some sleepy noises and reaches for him a little.

[Locklear] Tries to slip away bitter she manages to snag the sleeve of his shirt- Oh love, what am I to do with you?

[Yster] Mumbles without fully waking- Get better... love me...

[Locklear] - Of course I love you... Beyond anything I could possibly imagine

[Yster] Happy murmurs.

[Locklear] Gives her another kiss- I have to leave though, there are children I need to help

[Yster] Blinks and wakes up slowly- Huh?

[Locklear] - I'm sorry, I didn't wish to disturb you too much love

[Yster] But... they're watching my doors. Won't they just follow you if you leave?

[Locklear] - I've lost them before love

[Yster] Her eyes flick to the computer- Could you at least take a shortcut?

[Locklear] - Will it make you feel better?

[Yster] Yes. Very much so.

[Locklear] - Then I suppose you may call me a ride

[Yster] Thank you. - she pulls out her phone and pokes a few buttons. 

[Doc] Picks up on the other end. They sound slightly distracted.- Hey Yster? Everything okay? 

[Yster] Yes, hey... can you give Locklear a shortcut through the digital so he can avoid the SCP watching my place?

[Doc] Sure! Give me a sec... whoah! Bad kitty! - After a moment a portal opens above the laptop and Doc's kitchen can be seen on the other side-

[Locklear] - Hello Doctor- He moves forward to step through the portal but stops to kiss Yster- I'd ask you to come with me, but I'm certain I know the answer to that

[Yster] Kisses him back. - Just be careful. 

-The portal closes behind Locklear once he's through-

[Doc] Is scolding Waffles. The cake-patterned sabertooth was obviously scratching the walls and pulled down several of the sponge blocks that lined the room before shredding them. The huge cat is just batting the bits around with a distinct lack of concern.

[Izzy] Is giggling at the big cat- 

[Locklear] - Thank you for this Doctor, I just need a quick ride to New York

[Doc] Sighs in resignation at the very happy cat and their mess- Okay. Any place in particular?

[Locklear] - The worst neighborhood you can find

[Doc] Yikes... okay. You have my number for when you're done right? I'm presuming the manor is still in South America.

[Locklear] - Is that where it currently is?

[Doc] Yeah, I was just there recently.

[Locklear] - Interesting. Well, i'd rather not be talking too long, I've kept from my hunts long enough as is. And no I do not believe I have your number

[Doc] Steps over the cat- Let me have your phone and I'll program it in. Yster said you have difficulty with it sometimes.

[Locklear] - Really it's not necessary. I can either call a slender being, or Herobrine

[Doc] Gets a pained look- Cp... is... kinda missing. And at the end of the day, I'm less busy then the Slenders. Besides, it's better to have and not need then the alternative.

[Locklear] - Really Doctor, I don't wish to bother you with that

[Doc] I insist, at the very least I don't want to be responsible for stranding you and have to answer to Slender. 

[LJ] Is standing in the far doorway- Just take the number. They can be rather annoyingly insistent. 

[Yaunfen] Chuckles from behind LJ and steps out as well. - Hey Locklear.

[Locklear] - Laughing, Yaunfen. And I suppose if you will not take me until I agree then I do not have much of a choice

[Doc] It's just a number. Don't be so silly. I'm happy to shortcut you around. - They put their hand out for the phone. 

[Yaunfen] Goes to pet Waffles- You were being bad weren't you? 

[Waffles] Puuuuurrrrrrr

[Locklear] Pulls his phone out and passes it to Doc-

[Izzy] Walks over to Yaunfen- Yaun Yaun!

[Doc] Thank you. - They put the number in under the name of a very generic-sounding take-out restaurant and show him so he'll know that's what it is before handing it back.

[LJ] Just watch your back Locklear. There's a digital entity out there trying to frame Herobrine. He's not allied with us or the Slenders. 

[Yaunfen] Is rubbing the hug cats belly - Hey Izzy. 

[Waffles] Brushes the tiny girl with a big paw- mmrmrrrrrrr

[Izzy] - Um... Yauin Yaun play?

[Locklear] - I will keep that in mind Doctor

[Doc] Takes out their own phone to find a bad neighborhood for Locklear to ply his trade. 

[Yaunfen] Sure! What do you want to play?

[Izzy]- Umm... Hide?

[Doc] Okay, this should do. They make a hard step forward and open a portal for Locklear- Uh... happy hunting? 

[Yaunfen] Jokingly- I dunno Izzy... I'm not sure you can hide from me. I could just sniff you out like Mada does!

[Locklear] - Indeed, there shall be several very happy children- He slips out through the protal and into the dirty streets beyond

[Izzy] - No!

[Doc] Sees Locklear out and closes the hole- Oh well... at least it'll be someone who deserves it right? 

[LJ] Most of the time, I'd say so. 

[Yaunfen] Teasing- Yes! You can't hide from a dragon - Xe taps their nose with a smile. - I can smell you wherever you are. Your.... little girly smell!

[Izzy] Squeals and starts running around the kitchen- Mada! Mada! Mada!

[Doc] Head moving back and forth to follow her like someone watching tennis- ...Yes Izzy?

[Izzy] - Hide!

[Doc] You need me to help you hide? Or you want me to hide? 

[Yaunfen] Crawls partway over the counter to tease her- It's no use hiding! 

[LJ] Snickering-

[Izzy] Squeals happily and takes off again-

[Yaunfen] Hops over the counter fully and chases her- 

[Doc] Well that's one way to get some exercise. 

[LJ] That's adorable. 

[Yaunfen] Does a rather silly evil laugh- I'm gonna tickle you when I catch you!

[Izzy] - No!- She races for the magma room

[Deer] Comes down the stairs- What is all this noise about?

[Yaunfen] Chases after her - Bwahahahha! 

[Waffles] Rolling around because the floor is still covered in sponge bits- 

[Doc] Oh just the usual.

[Deer] - I see

[Izzy] Is trying to quickly make her way up the stairs towards the shrine- 

[LJ] Follows the commotion- I'll go supervise. 

[Doc] Thank you.

[Deer] Starts scooping up the sponges- I'm glad our children are having fun... But I can't help but be worried right now...

[Doc] Yes... me too. I'm specifically worried about Cp. Lie made me swear I wouldn't go looking for him or try to talk to him when he gets back without her getting first crack.

[Deer] - Well that does make some sense.... If not to yell at him then to be absorbed with his presence, have a chance to feel everything she;s been missing and longing for


	484. SCP Meeting, Winston and Blake Return

[Liam] Huffs a little as he walks up the steps of a rather plain looking building set in the middle of downtown. He's already called Lovis and let her know that he would be late getting home tonight-

[Perkins] Is playing with his phone rather distractedly-

[Liam] - Might want to put that away Perkins...

[Perkins] Huh? Well hold on a minute then! - He stops walkign and spins around a little before aggressively swiping his finger on the phone-

[Liam] - Are... Are you seriously doing that now!? We're about to go into a conference with our boss!

[Perkins] I'll.... only be a.. darn it! Just a minute!

[Liam] - Oh for fucks sake...

[Perkins] -the phone makes a merry jingle- Yeah gotcha! Maybe I should name it after you. Kinda looks like you anyway. - He lifts up the phone so Liam can see a freshly captured Psyduck.

[Liam] Growls a little-

[Perkins] Just gigglies impishly and taps out of his game. - Happy now?

[Liam] - Considering where we are? No

[Perkins] Well it is 'work'. If it was play we wouldn't be getting paid.

[Clark] -The man swings open the door to the building and steps out, nearly slamming into Liam since he's there. He has a wicked scar across the side of his face and a rather exhausted look to him.- What are you doing just st-- Oh. It's you. Liam. And... Partner.

[Liam] - Clark... Is she in there?

[Perkins] Is a little insulted and just nods briefly-

[Clark] Unfortunately, yes. She's in a mood. Apparently some D-class did some shit and it was the exact opposite of what any of them wanted, and now she gets to deal with figuring out how to fix it. So you two should have some kind of good news for her if you don' want to get demoted or some shit.

[Liam] Tenses but keeps a passive face- We'll see. Ready Perkins?

[Perkins] Nervous game face- Ready...

[Liam] Walks inside and heads down the hallway with Perkins following. He heads straight for a conference room towards the end of the first hallway. He can only pray that things go well in this meeting-

[Perkins] Is playing with a fidget spinner as quietly as possible close to his pants pocket.

[Liam] Enters the conference room and looks at the woman seated at the head of the table-

[Perkin] Stands in a respectful military rest and goes to slip the spinner into his pocket. Unfortunately he misses and has to pick it up off the carpet.

[Lena] -Is shuffling papers with a focused look and doesn't quite notice the two enter at first. At least, it appears like she doesn't. The moment the spinner hits the floor her eyes go up to Perkins, and then to Liam. The woman has a single curling section of bone white hair that has managed to escape containment in her bun, and Lena blows it aside with a huff.- Still haven't traded in that old spinner, Hm Perkins? Liam. Have a seat.

[Liam] Takes a chair sitting a polite distance from Lena- Ma'amD

[Perkins] Sorry ma'am... I keep breaking the cube ones. - He sits down as well.

[Liam] - May I ask what this meeting is about Ma'am?

[Perkins] It's not... time for the employee evaluation, is it? I still have nightmares about the last one.

[Lena] -Puts all her papers in a pile after digging out one in specific. It is almost blank, with the last entry from nearly four months prior. With little finesse and merely a calm expression, she slides it[further than should be possible, actually] down the table to rest infront of Liam. The man recognizes it as his last report. From four months prior. Oh dear,- You have not been updating your reports, Liam. And as for you, Perkins.. You're doing alright. Not dead, which is the best I can ask for from you.

[Perkins] Trying to be cheerful- One day at a time!

[Liam] - I apologize Ma'am, between the work I actually have to do for the government and the field work I volunteered for, well, time has been rather short I'm afraid

[Lena] Yes, I understand that. And as I recall, you suffered a rather harsh injury at one point as well. So I gave some leniency, but after this point, it's getting a... tad ridiculous. So update me Now on the situation. Because I feel the situation has gotten interesting.

[Liam] - Really not much has changed Ma'am. We still don't know why the Insane plague Doctor has been around these areas more often- Is doing his best to give nothing away in his expression

[Perkins] At least there haven't been any murders lately, right?

[Lena] Need I remind both of you the consequences of withholding information? Because I KNOW you're lying, Liam. And that's in no way thanks to you, Perkins. You're about as productive as a sloth.

[Perkins] Looks chastised - Well... ma'am I have a confession to make...

[Liam] Tenses as he glances at his partner-

[Lena] -Rests her head in one hand.- If it's about how Liam suddenly has an affinity for chili like your last partner, I'm not interested.

[Perkins] No... it's more personal and shameful then that.

[Lena] -Eyebrow raises- Oh?

[Perkins] Yes... I had a deep and personal realization... I'd been being irritable and mean and making Liam crazy and it was because I'd developed a crippling addiction... - Face pinches like he might shed a small tear-

[Lena] -Other eyebrow raises. It's clear she's not entirely sure what to make of this just yet.- Enlighten me. What sort of addiction is it, Perkins.

[Perkins] Energy drinks.... I had them all... Rockstar, Red Bull, Monster, Zipfizz, even VPX and 5hour... I was just speeding all the time and taking it out on everyone around me... I'm so ashamed... But I quit! I said no more of this... poison! And I gave them up!   
And then I was really really really tired for like three weeks and didn't get anything done. And then it got even worse... -little gasp - Liam, please forgive me... I'm back on the coffee.

[Liam] Just buries his face into his hands-

[Lena] -With this long suffering look on her face,- I should have just demoted you when I had the chance. -Long sigh before turning to look at Liam, even as she continues speaking to Perkins.- Perkins, if you ever get the chance to stop by the cafeteria, do try inputting Event Horizon into the vending machine. It costs 2.50. Now. You. -She reaches through the papers before pulling several small photograph cards out.-

[Liam] Looks at the shuffling pages- What is it Ma'am?

[Perkins] Incredibly quiet - ouch... and yes, ma'am.

[Lena] Would you like to change your answer on why the good doctor is here, hm? Before I set these down?

[Liam] - I... I don't know what you mean Ma'am

[Lena] -Sets down one picture, and it's of Yster and Locklear rather close together.- Maybe I should pay your wonderful daughter a visit, hm?

[Liam] His entire body becomes tense as he looks at the image- No... Don't...

[Perkins] Tight as a bowstring and trying not to make eye contact.

[Lena] Or maybe I pay the Mojang staff a visit? -The next is a rather awkwardly angled picture, clearly from a security camera of the inside of Yster's office, and again, Locklear and Yster.- Not that I think those tech monkeys know much of anything. I mean, their specialty is that videogame of theirs. Probably don't know that the doctor friend they let in to visit her could have killed them all if he wanted...

[Perkins] With all due respect... I don't think we should mess with them... you know who owns their souls...

[Liam] - Ma'am... There are things at play here... I cannot go into detail...

[Lena] -Eyes narrow- Oh, I bet there are. But I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me freely, and not through other methods, Liam dear. I do enjoy having you around. And no, Perkins. That's not how things work here.

[Perkins] Goes pale- But it's Microsoft... you know how they are...

[Liam] - Ma'am, if they know that you know? I may lose my daughter forever

[Lena] Oh yes, that's why I am the only one at this meeting. Quite a few others wanted to attend.

[Perkins] For all we know they already know what he is and want him there!

[Liam] Is completely torn at the moment- Ma'am... Please, trust me on this... What I can tell you is that he's... For the most part, not here to harm...

[Lena] If I weren't smarter, I'd say he's here to protect your daughter. Is there any particular reason? Fancy enlightening me? I can't craft reasons to let this go on as long as it has without more information. I might even be able to keep your daughter out of it, if I can word it right.

[Lena] Perkins, why would a bunch of tech monkeys want a murderer in their midst?

[Perkins] Because... he can do weird mystical stuff? I mean... the creepypastas can tank crazy damage and not die. The Nazis tried mixing tech with occultisim, right? They've already cornered most of the tech market and made more money then some countries, what's next to conquer?

[Liam] - He...- Bows his head- He's chosen her as his mate...- He knows this information would also make Yster the perfect bait to lure the creepypasta into the SCP's clutches, but he never wants to put his daughter into the position

[Lena] -Scribbles something down in the margins of one page- I see. And that sounds ridiculous, Perkins. They make videogames, not wars. And besides, even if they did know, I already convinced some higher ups that they had no clue who it was they let in.

[Lena] -Rubs the bridge of her nose with a sigh- Which I'm sure they did know, because some rather odd things happened in the files I looked through to find that image. -Points at the office picture with a very pointed look- I deleted everything after retrieving the information I needed, but I do say this. Make sure your daughter stops getting caught in public with the good doctor, or I won't be able to delete them all before others find out.

[Liam] - Well that's a Herculean feat, though she does seem concerned for his safety... More than I'd like... But if you're deleting info... There's a restaraunt we went to recently, and there were several pasta's there

[Lena] Oh trust me. I'm sadly aware.

[Perkins] So... you're going to help us?

[Liam] Just kinda looks defeated-

[Lena, leaning forward on the table] I've always been helping you both. But that's just between us. -Leans back and turns her paper over before scribbling something thoughtfully.- Maybe alternative measures... I'd have to run it.... Hm...

[Liam] - What are you planning Ma'am?

[Perkins] Thank you. It's appreciated.

[Lena] Do try to keep in more regular touch, Liam. And I'm not... entirely sure yet. We could certainly use Yster being his point of interest to contain him, but they would just be retrieved eventually and we'd start all over again. But Yster seems to be like a homing signal in a way. Possibility of alternative containment seems like a much better idea. For now, keeping an eye on them seems good, and I know you've been doing that yourself... -Scribble Scribble.-

[Perkins] Can't we just treat them like a confidential source? It's not a hostile situation.

[Liam] - Yes Ma'am, is that all?

[Lena] If they would actually work with us and not be all.. -Hand wiggle- Them, possibly? I'd have to ask my superior, but then we'd have to admit we know more, and then Liam'd have to admit his daughter is partnered up with one of them and then things just get complicated...

[Liam] - So continued secrecy, understood

[Perkins] Well... do we have to tell the higher ups where the info is coming from? We could do like a Deep Throat thing?

[Lena] Until we can get a better understanding of the situation, yes. And nnno. If I talk to 3, they'll know it comes from my chain, which will narrow it down to you two, as you're the only ones who've been close enough to them to even offer this idea... -Turns pen over in hands a few times in thought.-

[Perkins] Glances at Liam, he's slightly afraid of getting punched for saying this- Ma'am... I have something valuable to offer... since you're helping us.

[Liam] Narrows his eyes at Perkins-Socks, 8:44 PM[Lena] -Raised eyebrow- What is it this time?

[Perkins] I have inside information. - He's trying to look as deadly serious as possible. - There's been a shift in the creepypastas in general. It's why certain... activities have slowed or ceased... The thing that was driving them to kill randomly has been... contained. By one of their own number.

[Lena] Is that so? How interesting. If they were to cease completely, or at least enough, we could certainly.... -Thoughtful pen twirling.- Thank you for this information, Perkins.

[Perkins] Shifts in his chair - Well... we know some of them do eat people or souls the way we eat pancakes... but it seems to be making a difference. The child murders have really slowed to a trickle in particular.

[Liam] Is just praying that Lena doesn't ask to meet these new sources...-

[Lena] -Sets pen down.- You know, I should be asking how you know all this, but frankly, the less I know on that, the better. Now, unless you two have something else important to say, that will be all. I trust you both know the way back out?

[Liam] Rather quickly- Yes Ma'am

[Perkins] Is visibly excited now. - Yes Ma'am! And thank you again! We won't disappoint you!

[Liam] Stands and heads for the door with a slight sigh of relief, but suspects they might get a visit relatively soon at the apartment from Lena-

[Perkins] Is way too close behind him and trying not to push to make him go faster-

[Liam] Once they get out of thye building he slumps- Oh we could be so screwed now...

[Perkins] Practically stabs Liam in the face with his finger -HA! AND YOU ACTED LIKE I WAS STUPID. Saying there was no way to negotiate with the creepypastas! This could be huge!

[Liam] - Are you really shouting that outsode of one of our most monitored buildings right now?

[Perkins] Looks steamed and quiets down. - Sorry I got excited- He's practically vibrating.

[Liam] - Let's get out of here before you cause us more trouble

[Perkins] Trouble!?! I laid the groundwork for saving our asses!

[Liam] - Only to Lena, like she said, the rest of the organization probably won't be so understanding so shut your mouth

[Perkins] Yeah, but she's the one that matters right now. You don't have someone who can provide inside intel killed anyway. That's just stupid. We just became important. 

[Liam] - So long as she's the only one who knows! Again, you're shouting

[Perkins] I'm not shouting! Wait. No! I'm not shouting. I just feel like I'm having a heart attack..!

[Liam] - Then have it elsewhere- He's unlocking his car now- I need to get home to Lovis now

[Perkins] Is actually red in the face and suddenly not breathing right-

[Liam] - Perkins?

[Perkins] Staggers against a wall, he's sweating and huffing like he just ran a marathon-

[Liam] - Perkins!- He hurries back over. He knows there's a medical wing inside

[Perkins] Slumps to the ground and grabs his knees, shaking in a little ball.

[Liam] - And back inside we go- He hefts Perkins up, throwing his arm around his shoulders and taking him back inside, heading for the infirmary

[Perkins] Is basically a quivering mess and behaving as if he can't breathe.

[Liam] Gets Perkins into a seat- Hey, it's okay, you know we have top medical staff... Where's your spinner?

[Perkins] p-pocket...

[Liam] Feels around for a bit before he finds it and hands it to Perkins-

[Perkins] Tries to focus on it and calm down-

[Liam] - I'll get you some water and a doc

[Perkins] Slowly coming back down-

[Liam] Returns with some water in a cup and hands it to him- Better?

[Perkins] Y-yeah... I just.... had a moment. 

[Female doctor] Ah... it's you. Did you go off your meds again? 

[Perkins] Frowns - I don't need that stuff.

[Liam] - Meds?

[Female Doctor] He has a Zoloft prescription. 

[Perkins] Gets up too fast to storm out and gets tangled in the chair-

[Liam] - Perkins, if you need medication then you should be taking it!

[Perkins] Kicks the chair in annoyance - I don't need it! I'm fine! - Makes it far enough to storm out of the office this time.

[Liam] Looks at the doctor- Why does he need it?

[Female doctor] Anxiety, it's for treating panic attacks. You don't have to take it all the time. He's just a stubborn ass.

[Liam] - I see... I'll see if I can talk to him about it...

[Female doctor] Best of luck to you then. 

[TLOT] Is making a beeline through Lie's yard with Steve close behind.

[Ashe] Is lounging in Lie's yard and is very surprised to see the brine and his husband since last he had heard they were on a different server- Er... TLOT?

[TLOT] In a bit of a hurry here Ashe! You might want to tell Lie to be ready for guests very shortly-

[Ashe] - Uh... Okay? Do you need help?

[TLOT] Sure, another pair of hands can't hurt, come on! 

[Steve] Has run ahead to the cave entrance and vanished below-

[Ashe] Follows, making sure one of the pigmen knows to alert Lie and shifts to his human form as he follows TLOT down into the cage- What's going on?

[TLOT] I got a distress signal from my villagers. Strong enough to hear from next door-

[Ashe] - Is that why you're back early?

[Steve] We're just here to take care of this and then off again! 

[TLOT] Opens the way and rushes out into the desert heat.

[Ashe] - Follows and shades his eyes- I hope you check on Miss Lie first before you take off again...

[TLOT] I'll do what I can, but I don't have much time. - He charges into Kore and there's some scrambling as they recognize him and make way. 

[Cherie] Comes dashing down the temple steps- My liege!

[Ashe] Is scanning their surroundings-

-The city seems fuller then usual, it's a nice day and there's plenty of activity around them. The usual merchants plying their trades and children playing. Suddenly the realization dawns that there are a few pigchilden playing with the Testificates. 

[Steve] We came for the caravan. Is everyone okay? 

[Cherie] Some more then others. There are so many little ones...

[TLOT] Looks pained. - We came to reunite them with their fellow survivors.

[Ashe] - More? Wait, isn't this what Winston and Blake set out to find out?

[Steve] Yeah! Actually, where are they? 

[Cherie] Last I saw... they were in the temple garden. Shall I start rounding everyone up? 

[TLOT] Please.

[Ashe] - TLOT, how can I help best?

[TLOT] I may need you to help carry if any of them can't walk. I plan on doing the same. For the moment though, I'm going to grab Cp's generals so they're not left behind. - He marches up the steps and into the temple.

[Ashe] Nods in understanding before looking for a space large enough for him to shift forms-

[Winston] He and Blake are seated relatively neat each other but even from a distance it's obvious his arm has been busted-

[TLOT] Makes polite noises at any acolytes he encounters but makes a beeline for the generals. - Blake? Winston?

[Winston] Looks up- TLOT...

[Blake] - Oh joy...

[TLOT] I came all the way over here to take you home. You should be a little glad to see me...

[Winston] - Forgive us, the testificates here have been very... Hospitable. We've barely had a moment to ourselves

[TLOT] That was primarily directed at Blake, but understood. They're nice like that.

[Blake] - We simply wanted a bit of rest but they seemed determined to show us everything here

[TLOT] Well you're the honored generals of their war god. And they get rather over excited sometimes.

[Blake] - So we've seen...

[Winston] - I'm surprised the Master isn't here with you...

[TLOT] That's another issue entirely. Come on, lets head back.

[Winston] - Very well

[Blake] - Gladly- He falls into step behind Winston

[Winston] - Since the Master isn't here, would you like me to give you a briefing?

[TLOT] Please. I'm listening.

[Winston] - We... We;ve never seen a Nether like yours before, boxed in and small. It wasn't difficult to cover almost every inch of it, but it also made it easier for those masked pigmen to follow and attack us as well

[TLOT] Sucks in a shaky breath - Then I'm glad my refugees had two such experienced warriors to help guide them through any dangers.

[Winston] - I'm grateful to have had another general with me once my arm was destroyed...

[TLOT] It will be repaired. Or... if it's become a burden, I'm sure Doc would be willing to make you a bone one.

[Winston] - I do not mind the false arm, and by now the bedrock arm should be ready

-Outside Cherie and some of the temple priests are watching over a small group of pigpeople. It's mostly children. There are a few younger women and some small babies, even a solitary old pigman squinting in the sun. They've been fed and tended too, but they still have the weary faces of those who have suffered great personal losses. There are only about 26 of them. - 

[Steve] Is flitting around with health potions, checking on everyone.

[Winston] - These were the last few... All the others? Were consumed by those masks...

[TLOT] His face is drawn with pain- A little is better then none. And at least we can take them somewhere safe. 

[Steve] Feels his pain and tries to put on a brave face. 

[Cherie] They brought these as well. Seemed rather insistent that they were important. - She holds out a partial stack of black items that fills most of the tiny 16x16 grid. -Some kind of shells? 

[TLOT] I'll take them for safe-keeping.

[Blake] - We can take them to the other refuges in the other Nether

[TLOT] I was considering the same. - He makes a noise to get the small crowds attention and gives them a brief explanation of what his intentions are. 

-The little group seems unsettled, but having heard Winston and Blake speak highly of their own Herobrine master has bolstered their confidence somewhat. 

[Steve] Ashe, can you lead them to the nether portal once we get above ground?

[Ashe] - Of course I can

[TLOT] Opens the way into the cage and he and Steve begin gently ushering them out and towards the stairs going up-

[Ashe] Brings up the rear to make sure nobody falls behind-

[TLOT] Finally gets everyone out and gives a small speech to the very confused pigpeople before turning them over to Ashe. 

[Steve] We should get back... Octagon is probably panicking...

[TLOT] We'll check on Lie first. Winston? Blake? You coming?

[Winston] - I should head to the town first

[Blake] - I'll check in with the other generals for you

[TLOT] Good enough- Heads for the house, scanning for Lie's mind.

[Lie] It's barely responsive to the slight prod, but Aether's mind is bright as she plays in her room. Around the edges of the house are the beginning tendrils of Lie's black thorns-

[Steve] Cautiously skirts the thorns as his mate opens the door and heads for her-

[Lie] - Is so dazed and sleep deprived that she's just kinda staring at her enchanting book stand. Everything about her except her red stone heart is dull-

[TLOT] Lie! 

[Steve] Lie... what....

[Lie] - Huh?- She looks around- Oh... TLOT... Steve... Is Enix back already?

[TLOT] No, but Winston and Blake finished scouring... my Nether. Ashe took the few pigpeople they found to let them into the Nether portal here.

[Lie] - Oh, that's good. I guess we still have a bit more time to wait...

[TLOT] Lie.... why hasn't anyone gone to look for Cp?

[Lie] - I... I have one last plan to try, I want him to return without somebody else having to go out there... But I can't try until you go with Notch irl with Aether...

[TLOT] But... I can't go until Enix is healed? Do you just need someone to watch Aether?

[Lie] - Maybe? I might be able to knock myself out then and get some sleep...

[Steve] We'll take her with us for a while then. There's plenty of kids on the other server to play with. We can keep an eye on her.

[Lie] - Are you sure?

[TLOT] I'm sure. And go talk to Alexsezia. If you need something to knock you out; I'm sure she'll have the solution.

[Lie] - Zly already gave me some of the brine cider, the stuff that managed to knock him out

[TLOT] Pardon me, knockout WITHOUT a hangover.

[Lie] - We'll see

[Steve] Has already gone to fetch Aether and the other Blake.

[Aether] Is drawing on some paper in her room- Uncle Steve!

[Steve] Hey Aether... listen, your mom needs to get some rest so you're going to come play with me and TLOT for a bit. 

[Blake] Urf. - He gets up and shakes off a little- 

[Aether] - Where we going?

[Steve] Next door. Did you get to meet Octagon or Enix kiddo?

[Aether] - Um, Enix I think...- She stands up and reaches for Steve's hand

[Steve] Regular looking brine? Really spooky voice? - takes her hand to lead her out-

[TLOT] Is standing in Lie's doorway eyeballing her- I mean it...

[Lie] - I'll make sure to have somebody check on me TLOT

[Aether] - Yeah! Him!

[TLOT] Good. 

[Steve] Yep, that's the one. 

[Blake] Wanders over to Lie and gives her hand a worried lick- whine...

[Lie] Ruffles Blakes ears- Don't worry Blake, I'll be fine. I need you to make sure Aether stays safe

[Blake] Gives her a weirdly understanding look and then pads back over to Aether- 

[TLOT] At Aether- Hug your mom and we'll go.

[Aether] Hurries over to hug her mom-

[Lie] Hugs her daughter tightly- You have fun now, okay? But listen to your uncles

[Aether] - Okay

[TLOT] Opens a way into the void and leads them out before closing it behind him. 

-The sudden silence that ripples outward as the portal closes has a thickness that seems to roll over her like a tide. She feels a heaviness that seems to prod her towards the bed.

[Lie] Stumbles her way towards her bed, realizing the effect of someones power on her adled mind and barely manages to type out a message to Karla asking for Ever to check her animals that evening and in the morning before she collapses onto her bed. Spread out on the bed is her cloak, made from her husbands hair which she had kept nearby as a reminder, something to cling to for the time being-

-Just before the sleep claims her mind, she feels the soft brush of feathers over her skin. The enchanted book spins towards something invisible as it passes, and then all is still again.


	485. Enix Awakens, Golden Dream, Battle Brine and the Vanishing Daughter

[Starr] Taps on the door to Cp's room-

[Stevie] Looks at the door, it's probably the most polite noise he's heard outside of that door so far. Full of suspicion he opens the door a little nad looks out into the hallway-

[Starr] Hello again! 

[Stevie] - Oh! It's you again... Starr, right?

[Starr] Yes. I thought I'd peek in on you. You've been a real hermit lately.

[Stevie] - Heh, uh, guess I don't really have much motivation to leave this room really

[Starr] Aren't you bored? And I've yet to see you join any of us to eat. Are you just sneaking down to the kitchen at night?

[Stevie] - Doc left me with plenty of food, and I've spent many a day doing nothing before

[Starr] How come? I mean you live in a game, there's stuff to do, right?

[Stevie] - Well yeah, but sometimes it's nice just to take a few days off

[Starr] That's fair. How's your... friend?

[Stevie] Glances back at Enix- He's still sleeping... But I don't think it will be too much longer before he wakes up...

[Starr] Tries to peek around him curiously-

[Enix] Makes some small noises in his sleep.

[Stevie] Wrinkles his nose a little as he starts picking up on the smell of the rest of the manor- Yeah, that's another reason why I'm more than content to stay in this room...

[Starr] Sniffs as well - Are you... burning incense in there? It smells like a head shop.

[Stevie] - Huh? Uh, no, I'm not. I've got some of Lie's oil flowers. They're pretty strong for their size

[Starr] Well it does smell good. Just a bit strong. I was just going to say, if you're smoking weed, I doubt anyone cares. There's probably still a small stash in BEN's room. -pauses- Oh your... sister in law? How's the little brine?

[Stevie] - Being adorable, but missing her dad too. Nobody's seen my brother in some time... And I don't smoke anything

[Starr] That's not good. Especially with those creeps from the SCP looking to snatch us up... shouldn't someone go look for him?

[Stevie] Shakes his head- Lie has asked us not too, she wants him to come home on his own... She doesn't want him to be angery at the others for forcing him back...

[Starr] Yeah... but he might be in trouble.

[Stevie] - We can only wait and see...

[Starr] Does Slender know? He gets antsy when people don't check in with him once and a while.

[Stevie] - Yeah, I'm pretty sure Doc told him

[Starr] Her face is drawn with concern- I hope your brother is okay. 

[Enix] Makes a rather pain-filled exhalation.

[Stevie] Moves back towards the bed to check on Enix-

[Enix] Is somewhat awake and wishing he wasn't, he gives a bit of a croak - water...

[Stevie] - Uh, yeah, I'll get you some from the bathroom...- He turns to go and fill a glass he had found earlier

[Starr] Moves closer to Enix- Hello? 

[Enix] Blinks, his face is drawn with pain and his eyes are dim.-

[Stevie] Returns with the glass of water, it's cold from his touch as well- Here, take small sips Enix

[Enix] Forces himself up a little and takes it with shaking hands before drinking a little- 

[Starr] Are you ill?

[Stevie] - He's becoming physical... He's a digital entity like me...

[Enix] Is cradling the water like something precious-

[Enix] Suddenly makes a confused face - what is that... - he feels around his face and lets out a small bark of surprise - And why is it so intense...? 

[Starr] Are you okay...?

[Stevie] - Hm? Oh, that's one of Lie's oil flowers, to cut down the smell of this place...- He picks up the small blossom- They are very strong despite their size...

[Enix] I meant... - He's poking at his nose curiously. 

[Starr] Did you hit your head or something?

[Stevie] - Oh, right, you're not used to high resolution, uh, well, that's your nose

[Starr] He doesn't normally have a nose? 

[Enix] Really looks at Starr because she's closer and his jaw is just hanging open slightly- I...

[Stevie] - I mean... You've seen our game, right?

[Starr] Briefly... I guess he just has like a dark spot there or something...?

[Enix] Snags her scarf with one hand and just holds it, lost in the texture. 

[Starr] ???

[Stevie] - Yeah high definition can be distracting if you're not used to it... And it's normally just a tiny bump

[Enix] Has some more water, he's a little over-stimulated and trying not to look at anything too closely- 

[Starr] - Do we need to tell anyone he's awake?

[Stevie] - Maybe? I'm not sure really...

[Enix] Kinda slumps back on the pillows and mutters- Respawn would be a blessing right now... it hurts to exist...

[Stevie] - Yeah, I know... But it might be worth it in the end

[Enix] Is drifting off - I'll endure it... for Queenie...

[Stevie] Let's his ice creep up on the bedsheets so Enix can tolerate his feer better- Sleep, you'll need it

[Enix] Sighs as he slips back into unconsciousness. 

[Starr] He serves a Queen?

[Stevie] - I think it might be the username of the person who owns his server?

[Starr] Ah, that would make sense. Well I'll leave you two be. He sounds awful and some quiet will probably help him sleep. Don't be afraid to ask if you need anything.

[Stevie] - Yeah sure...

[Endrea] Is doing her best to try and get over the gate since GK and Sweet Alex are working on dinner- GG!

[Brina] Is just watching the small dragon attempt to climb the fence- Oh honestly... How annoying

[Sweet Alex] Breaks off to go check on her and scratch her neck a little. -She's just a baby. 

[Gk] Is juggling several things- I'm going as quick as I can!

[Endrea] Whines- But... But...

[Brina] - She probably can't even have that you're making, she is a dragon after all...

[Gk] Actually you're wrong about that. If she can go to her kinda-human shape, she can have regular food. 

[Sweet Alex] Gives Endrea a kiss on the snout- We just don't want her to get hurt being underfoot. 

[Gk] Spills a bit of hot soup on the floor and swears- 

[Sweet Alex] Case in point-

[Endrea] Trills happily-

[Brina] - Then why isn't she in that form now?

[Sweet Alex] Good question. - at Endrea- Do you have your clothes sweetie?

[Endrea] Shakes head-

[Sweet Alex] Do you think some of mine would fit you?

[Endrea] - I dunno

[Sweet Alex] Rifles in a trunk by the steps and goes over the gate - Here, we'll go go back in the hallway for some privacy. 

[Gk] Watches them go with a small smile on his face. Heh..

[Brina] - You really adore them, don't you...

[Gk] Bristles a little- They're okay...

[Brina] - Oh come off it brother, I've never seen you act like this towards anyone but me...

[Gk] Stares at a bread loaf on the counter instead of making eye contact - They've been nuthin but kind to me...

[Brina] - Look, I know you and our other brother haven't always seen eyes to eye, but maybe now...?

[Gk] I don't wanna talk to him Brina... I don't want to give him another chance to hurt me.

[Brina] - Then what about me? Are you going to force me to remain here? I care for and love both of you brother...

[Gk] Mumbles- You could stay. You'd be welcomed too. One more brine doesn't burn anyone's ass here.

[Brina] - But I'd always be worried about our brother being alone too... You know that's one reason he melped make all the humans... He doesn't like being alone...

[Gk] It's not my job to keep him company Brina! I finally have my own life. I can do what I want here. Even the few humans here don't mind me being around.

[Brina] - I know! I know! But... I'm not sure I can make a choice...

[Gk] Leans on the table across from her- You don't have to choose! If... if you can convince Doc that's you won't betray us, they'll let you come and go. They're just worried you'll bring enemies back with you!

[Brina] - GK, you know I wouldn't!

[Endrea] Is just listening in the hallway-

[Gk] It's not my choice to make. I'm not the one paying the bills, or defending a mate for that matter! Why are you so keen on getting me to talk to my NOTCH? You know he's always treated me like some kind of... toy! 

[Sweet Alex] Puts a hand on Endrea and shakes her head sadly-

[Brina] - I'M NOT TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO THAT AT ALL!

[Gk] Then just... stop. - He looks away with a drawn gaze- You don't know how it feels to be used like that... I'd do anything to never be under someones thumb like that again. Even if it means hiding from everyone. 

[Brina] With an angry huff she turns and stomps out of the building, taking to flying once outside-

[Endrea] Creeps a bit closer, now in her human form- GG?

[Sweet Alex] Is walking with the dragon child, whose now wearing a typical Alex outfit. - I'm sorry.

[Gk] Is shaking slightly - Don't be sorry, you've done nuthin wrong and everything right. - He takes her hand and gives it a little squeeze. - And I'm not going anywhere. 

[Endrea] Moves in for the hug on GG- Will she get better?

[Gk] Hugs her back- I hope so. I don't want to make her choose. But what I want to do with my life is important too. - He glances at Sweet Alex and she smiles warmly- This is the first place where anyone ever asked me what I wanted.

[Endrea] Little tummy growl-

[Gk] I think it's time for Alexes and dragons alike to have some dinner. 

[Yaunfen] Is taking a walk in their dragon shape with LJ on their shoulders, their whiskers flap madly as Brina rushes by them on the path. - What? 

[Waffles] Makes a chittering noise at the flying brine- 

[LJ] Someone's in a big hurry.

[Brina] Doesn't even notice the small group-

-Lie blinks and opens her eyes to finds herself in an unfamiliar place. The room is dark and there's the faint sound of wind. The surface under her is soft but doesn't feel like a bed.

[Lie] Confused, she pushes herself up a bit and looks around, trying to figure out where she had ended up. Had she somehow teleported in her sleep?-

-The faint light from her hair illuminates an old fashioned fainting couch and a wood floor underneath. Everything is realistic in resolution as well.

[Lie] Sits up completely, her glow is stronger than it was before she fell asleep- Hello?

-There's no answer, just a faint breeze from several open windows. The sky outside is black and full of distant twinkling stars.

[Lie] Moves closer to the window to look outside- Where the hell am I?

-The landscape is a barren desert far far below. She's looking out of a tower room that's made of large stones and wooden eaves. There's an opening in the floor with stairs going down.

[Lie] Spawns her yellow lantern flower since it is a single large bloom to help light her way down the stairs, one hand gliding along the wall to help guide her-

-The next level down is some hybrid of study and laboratory. There's a furnace going with a large sealed alembic bubbling over it. There are clouds in the neck and it's literally raining inside the bottle on the churning liquid inside. There's also a very old desk with piles of books and papyrus scrolls. The stone walls are lined with bizarre artwork of animals and androgynous angels on woodblock printed landscapes.

[Lie] Puts her lantern blossom down and her fingers trace over some of the ink lines on the papyrus- What is all this?

-Some of the scrolls have hieroglyphics, others are written in Greek, but most of them have more of the strange pictures. A dragon fighting with a snake, a naked king in a bath, a star chart, a grim reaper, and a stork piercing it's breast to feed blood drops to it's young.

[Lie] Is intrigued by the images despite knowing nothing of their meaning, but feeling like she might have seen them or something similar back when she had been human- She moves on to the liquid above the furnace to get a closer look at it, her curiousity growing stronger-

-The liquid looks like mercury but seems to be passing quickly through some chemical phases in quick succession, first white, then blood red, then black and crumbly then silvery again with an oily rainbow sheen. She has to resist the urge to touch the hot glass and it's mesmerizing contents.

[Lie] After watching it for a moment longer she finally makes herself look away to see what else she might discover in the room-

-As she turns she dislodges a bit of rough cloth and pulls it away from a tidy stack of objects on a table. There's a crucible with tongs and several large bars of pure gold. They shimmer enticingly and seem to have a depth of color she's never seen even in the real world. Their surfaces are as smooth as glass and reflect her own light and distorted face.

[Lie] - It's such a gorgeous color...- She reaches for the shiny bars

-The bars are pure enough to be slightly soft and they're extremely dense and heavy for their size. On the backside of the pile are several white feathers cut into quills and a small jar.

[Lie] -Her fingers trace the edges of the feathers- Heh, one of the only colors Pinwheel doesn't have...

-There's a bit of an odor coming from underneath the far edge of the cloth and the spine of a large book is just visible.

[Lie] Pulls the cloth away and picks up the book, looking for a title-

-The book is as large as a half- slab but only has a few pages, the title is "Mutus Liber" It's been hand bound in leather and metal rivets.

[Lie] - Something book... Okay then...- She starts to flip through the pages

-There are no words, only more images. An angel coming down a ladder and blowing a trumpet, a lion eating the sun, three birds inside a bottle like the one over the furnace. One that stands out in particular is a man and a woman rigging sheets to catch the dew in a field, and wringing it into buckets. The smell is coming from the ink of the book, it's heavy with frankincense and cassia, the oils mixed liberally with the ink before it was written.

[Lie] - How odd...- She looks back at the bottle- This all has something to do with that... Doesn't it?

-As she turns back to the book her thumb does find one small inscription that's legible. "Ora, Lege, Lege, Lege, Relege, Labora, a et invenies."

[Lie] Focuses on the words, what little she knows of french she can really only translate a single word- Labor... Yeah that's all I got there...

-The voice is forceful but soft and comes from behind her- 

-YES, IT IS THE GREATEST LABOR OF ALL.-

[Lie] Yelps and fumbles the book almost dropping iot before turning quickly towards the direction of the voice-

-One of the windows behind her is almost completely filled with a giant avian eye peering in at her.

[Lie] - Xophiel?

[Xophiel] Yes. And many have spent their lives seeking my perfection without ever understanding the true gift it brings.

[Lie] - Well, I may not understand it, but I can feel it is important energy wise. What am I doing here though?

[Xophiel] You are dreaming, and this is a safe place for such things. - He pulls back a little and she can see he's actually leaning his overlong neck down a bit to look in the window.

[Lie] - You were the one that pushed me towards sleep then?

[Xophiel] I felt it was needed. 

[Lie] Heads for the stairs to go back up a floor- Yes, it was... It's hard trying to sleep when the one you love has been gone for so long

[Xophiel] Straightens up a bit- Fear not, he will return. - As she gets up his head is more nicely framed in the higher window. His beak is short and hooked like a falcon and the dark texture of his skin seems to swim with strange patterns. - His absence is not the only dire circumstance...

[Lie] - What do you mean?

[Xophiel] The intruder... - his voice has the smallest hint of disgust. - He has acquired an artifact that poses a mortal danger to you, just as my servant's stone poses a danger to him. 

[Lie] - So depending on the circumstance it's a stalemate?

[Xophiel] For you. Yes. Anyone with the shining eyes cannot approach his lair.

[Lie] - But someone who doesn't can?

[Xophiel] Nods- And he has an opposite number, who has of late returned to the real world.

[Lie] - But that doesn't help us if their in a different realm...- She's trying to think of how to help, but isn't coming up with much- We can't just open a way anywhere

[Xophiel] You must seek them out yes. And acquiring their help will likely not be easy, they are not fond of human-shaped beings. Especially after they were banished by Akhet so long ago.

[Lie] - Akhet? How long ago was that, I don't believe that is a modern name at all...

[Xophiel] Almost smiles. - She is nigh eternal and sheds names like a serpent losing it's skin.

[Lie] Frowns a little- Do you mean Dawn?

[Xophiel] nods- Such a small name for one with a shadow longer then empires.

[Lie] - I see... I'll have to visit her soon then... Although, I do have a question for you...

[Xophiel] Idly puts a hand on the windowsill, all she can see are two dark conical fingers curling just their pointed tips over the stone frame- Yes?

[Lie] - Why do you have so much interest in me?

[Xophiel] Hesitates - You have a curious mind. It's a quality I find endearing. I would never ask you to undertake the great work as Dolly has, but you would be worthy to use it's end result. Your fire is a reflection of my furnace flames.

[Lie] - Thank you again for gifting me that, they were very useful in a recent battle

[Xophiel] nods graciously - I had confidence that would be of use. And shall be evermore in the coming times. It is ironic really. Men once thought they could use my arts to create life, and then selfishly enslave it for their own small whims. And now... centuries later. They have created life, but not with the base elements that were once held so sacred, but by simply making space for it to flourish under their noses.

[Lie] Small smile- And most are none the wiser

[Xophiel] All the more reason for angels to chuckle into their hands. When the pale demons come from the Outside, mankind's saviors will also emerge from the same shadows they've been beating back out of fear for so long. It will be the most delicious irony of all.

[Lie] - Let's just hope we're strong enough

[Xophiel] I will help you any way I can, and Azrael does not give his allegiance lightly. Even young Null would be sorrowful to bear any of your spirits away.

[Lie] - As a mother I can only hope my child will never be involved... Although considering her father's temperament...

[Xophiel] I see many things, but not so far into the future. Perhaps she shall inherit your fire as well.

[Lie] - One can only hope I suppose... But she'll also have her own objectives and personality, and her own allies- She moves a bit closer to the window, get psychic senses reaching out to brush against the angel a bit as her hand reaches for one of the massive fingers

-The texture under her hand is hard to describe, it's both smooth and feathery soft and at the same time barely there. Her vision swims in a sudden psychic rush of impressions. Hot sand and wind from a churning sea, long rushes brushing her legs as if she were running barefoot through long grass, then the smell of wine, the feel of cold marble and murmuring voices, then a softer light and the scent of fire with a hint of sulphur. She's filled with a sense of great purpose that ebbs and surges over a succession of lifetimes, darkness enfolding and then dew on her face. As her hand slips off the surface the glow of her hair increases, her eyes like stars as she's renewed as if re-spawned. The first breath feeling like fresh air as one exits a tomb. 

[Xophiel] Cocks his head at her in interest. She can see from this distance that his eye is the moon, or at least patterned like it beneath the dark pupil.

[Lie] Stumbles back, her mind reeling as she presses a hand onto the wall-

[Xophiel] Waits for her to collect her wits, and then flicks his gaze at the gold bars on the table. - Take one.

[Lie] - Why?

[Xophiel] Gives her a bit of an eyebrow without replying, and she gets the sense it might be bad to argue.

[Lie] Reaches for one of the bars and turns it over in get hands a couple of times-

-As she gets a grip on it, it remolds into a cylinder and slides neatly apart into six circular slices. Each a smooth gold coin the size of her palm. 

[Xophiel] Whoever carries one will be protected from the digital deterioration as my charges have been. Use them well.

[Lie] - I... I will...

[Xophiel] Focuses on her and she feels as if she's falling through the stars onto the surface of his pale eye. It's pocked with the craters of eons of impacts and the ground rushes up in a blinding sea of sand and dust-

-She wakes up in her own bed with the sensation of several heavy things on top of her. The coins are stacked neatly on her chest in a row, and the chain chomp is weighing down her feet.

[Lie] Blinks in confusion, trying to remember everything before reaching to pet the chomp. She feels almost as well as before CP left, but the ache in her heart is still there-

[Chomp] Wakes up as she touches him and pants happily before sniffing the gold curiously.

[Lie] - Now now, that's not for you- She slips out of the bed and taps on the trunk under her bed where her toys are hidden to hide the coins for now

[Chomp] Bounces around a little, dragging it's chain. He gives her bare ankle a happy slurp as she leaning over the trunk.

[Lie] - Calm down, I should probably go check on all the rest of the animals...

[Karla] Is standing outside having a face off with Lie's unicorn. Neither of them look happy. 

[Ever] Is talking to Francis and Baconn as he feeds the chickens.

\- The Vulpix's are lounging in the sunlight while Hope stalks the vine horses tail-

[Lie] Opens the front door to look outside-

[Beau] Immediately whinnies-

[Karla] Uses the distraction to lunge forward and headbutt the unicorn just below the horn-

[Unicorn] Rears up and lashes out in anger, it's horn beginning to glow-

[Karla] Steps farther back from the fence and gives it a smug look before noticing Lie. She knows the horses can't jump fences here. - Ah, you're awake.

[Lie] - Why are you literally butting heads with the unicorn? And how long was I asleep?

[Karla] It tried to kick me when I fed Beau and the donkey. It's rather impatient isn't it? Also I can't get your plant horse interested in anything. Does it actually eat? And you were out for about two days. I've checked on you a few times. 

[Chain chomp] Bounces out the front door and romps in the grass.

[Lie] - No, the vine horse doesn't eat, and yes the unicorn can be a bitter... troublesome at times...

[AVulpix] Rushes for Lie-

[Karla] The word you want is bastard. Are you feeling any better? You seemed quite out of it.

[Lie] - Yes actually, I do. Sorry about messaging you like that and then passing out though...

[Karla] Her eyes stray to Lie's chest- Considering the circumstances, it's understandable.

[Lie] Absolutely feels self consciemce about Karla staring at her chest but knows that it's because of the glow from her red stone heart- Yeah... Thankfully TLOT and Steve have Aether for now, but I guess I really needed that rest...

[Pravda] Glances outside at the setting sun- It's a new moon night...

[TLOT] Yeah... I noticed. - He's stretching a little. - I'm as ready as I'll ever be. 

[Steve] Is playing with Aether-

[Aether] Walks over to TLOT- Uncle TOT? Memonade please

[TLOT] I don't think... - he checks his inventory- I don't have any lemons on me... sorry. 

[Steve] Gets up from the floor - I have some of Yaunfen's soda water?

[Aether] - Okay!

[Stue] - Um... shouldn't you be getting ready?

[TLOT] Growls and takes his helm off. - I feel like an idiot taking my armor OFF to fight...

[Steve] Pulls out a bottle of the fizzy soda water and holds it out to her-

[Aether] Takes it but is distracted by TLOT taking off his armor, she's only seen him without only once, if twice-

[TLOT] Accidentally pulls his shoe off with one of the golden boots and grumbles as he tries to retrieve it from inside the metal boot. His exposed sock is pink, purple and white striped and has a defined nub for each toe.

[Aether] Reaches for the armor- I wear!

[Pravda] - What... What is on your foot?

[TLOT] I don't think it would fit you Aether...

[Steve] Besides, that's his special armor. - His gaze is loving. - That I made. 

[TLOT] Has the smallest satisfied smile- yes... it is special. Oh, and they're socks?

[Pravda= - How odd...

[Aether] Shudders as the summoner goes off and then looks around in confusion- What's that?

[TLOT] Nods at Steve - My mate can make garments from wool strings. It's a special talent. - He hurries to put the rest of his stuff away. - 

[Steve] It's a summoner Aether. It puts out a noise only Herobrines are sensitive too.

[Aether] - Why?

[TLOT] Goes to the window before blowing a kiss to Steve- I'll be back... - He makes a hop teleport to the ground and rushes off. 

[Steve] Returns the kiss- Lots of reasons... 

[Aether] -... We go?

[Steve] Uuuhhh... I'm not sure you want too?

[Aether] The call of the summoner is starting to buzz in her head. She doesn't know why she wants to go there, only that she feels like she needs to- Please?

[Steve] But... it might be dangerous?

[Aether] Her eyes are starting to tear up in her confusion- Go?

[Pravda] - If this is her first time experiencing the summoner going off...

[Steve] Oh gods... you have too don't you...? Pravda, can you get me and her down to ground level?

[Pravda] - Yes- He starts typing and soon the familiar feel of teleporting takes over them. Pravda gets them near the summoner. There's an obstacle course leading to it to buy Enix a bit more time before it gets set off

[Steve] Just walk stiff if anyone comes close, okay?

[Aether] Is already tugging on his hand trying to get closer-

[Steve] Lets her pull him along. -The summoner is casting dramatic shadows as the firelight dances on the ring of golden blocks. There's a sudden darkness in the core of the flames and they seem to bend inwards before flashing outwards in a blinding burst. 

[TLOT] Emerges from the fire with a pair of glittering diamond swords and roars a fierce challenge at the small crowd of players before leaping down to slice at the nearest one.

-There's still some players trying to do the parkour section and the maze, trying to get in on the action at the end where the summoner lies-

[Aether] - Uncle TOT!

[Steve] Holds her back- Stay with me! It's not safe!

[TLOT] Knocks a player so hard his shield breaks with a crack-

[Aether] - But we go there?

[Steve] Looks around- Maybe around the back...? - He starts working his way along the wall and the crowd- 

[TLOT] Cuts a player down with a spray of oofs and then lurches awkwardly as an arrow hits him in the back- 

[Aether] Flinches a little at the noises and her grip on Steve's hands tightens-

[Steve] Lets out an angry growl and hurries. As they pass the archer Steve pushes Aether forward a little so she doesn't see him draw his sword long enough to stab the player with the bow in the back- 

[TLOT] Got hit a second time and yanks an arrow out of his arm before slicing the throat of the player closest to him. The avatar goes red and chunks over-

[Aether] Tenses up as she see's the sight, going still like a scared rabbit and Steve can feel her tiny trembles-

-The chat is filled with players screaming and trying to encourage each other-

[Steve] Picks her up and makes a run for the backside of the summoner where it's quieter- 

[TLOT] Hits a player in the face with the butt end of his sword and shoves them pinwheeling away.-

[Aether] - Why is Uncle TOT hurting them?

[Steve] Because they called him here to fight them! 

[TLOT] Is just laying wildly about with both swords. Someone hits him with a splash potion and his eyes flare with rage as the poison turns his stomach-

[Aether] - No! They should be nice!

[Steve] Crouches down and puts her down next to him- That's not why they're here... 

[TLOT] Is feeling dizzy because of the potion and pulls out a bucket of lava, the players nearest him backpedal wildly to avoid being burned.

[Aether] - But... That's what Mommy says everyone should be... Only Daddy gets to be mean sometimes...

[TLOT] Sticks his hand in the lava and feels the potion fade. He pulls it out with a wild grin and throws some of it like fire charges at the diminishing ring of fighters- 

[Steve] We do what we have too Aether... Enix handles his server differently then we do.

[Aether] See's the players getting hit by the lava and can't take it anymore she slips from Steve's grasp and hurries into the darkened woods nearby-

[Steve] Aether no! - He charges blindly after her- 

[TLOT] Hears and feels his sudden panic and it distracts him at a crucial moment. He takes a sword cut to the side and staggers. As the fighter comes close to hit him again, he jabs fiercely upward and spears their head hard enough to send them directly to respawn-

[Aether] Simply vanishes into the shadows, crying a little-

-The players are making one last attempt to swarm TLOT-

[TLOT] Is getting overwhelmed and takes out the bucket again, he dumps it on the ground at his feet and slices wildly with both swords at the players blinded by the sudden flames on their screens.

[Steve] Is calling out for Aether- Please don't hide from me!

-Steve can only hear her-

-The last two players make a desperate attempt to make TLOT fall-

[TLOT] Is just tanking the cuts and throws one of them at the summoner- 

[Steve] Searching frantically -

-As the last player in the event dies, Pravda extinguishes the summoner-

[Pravda] In private chat- Good job

[TLOT] Is panting and exhausted. He scoops up a bit of the lava and rubs it on the worst of his wounds before lurching the same direction Steve went- 

[Steve] Aether???

[Aether] - No!

[Steve] Follows the sound- Your moms gonna kill me...

[TLOT] Stabs a spider that gets too close.

[Steve] Aether! We can't be out here with the mobs!

[Aether] Still sniffling but Steve can tell he's close, but he can't see her in the shadows at all-

[Steve] Hears a groan and pulls out his sword again- AETHER! 

[TLOT] Is getting closer and his eyes are visible as he cuts through the brush-

[Aether] Just gets a bit more scared by the yelling and starts crying harder-

[Steve] Follows the crying - Aether... please...

[Aether] - Just isn't visible at all, even though Steve could be completely certain that she was directly in front of him-

[Steve] Puts his sword in his left hand and just feels blindly with his right- Aether???

[TLOT] Suddenly charges past them and slams a zombie into a tree hard enough to despawn it.

[Aether] Gasps and whimpers more-

[Steve] Brushes against her hair and puts his sword away before feeling with both hands - Aether... you know I won't hurt you.

[Aether] - Want Mommy...

[TLOT] Walks up and closes his eyes, feeling for her mentally- She's... right there?

[Aether] - We... We go home?

[TLOT] They can't summon me again for a little while... - whispers in chat to Pravada and Octagon - I have to step out for a minute. 

[Octagon] Just hurry back, okay? 

[Steve] Yeah... hopefully your mom got some sleep...

[Aether] Finally moves forwards into Steve's arms, still not visible in the shadows-

[Steve] Just gropes around for her- Aether....? 

[TLOT] She's... invisible?

[Aether] - We go?

[Steve] uuuuuhhhh? 

[TLOT] Just shakes his head and makes a portal, it's daylight on the other server and the death tree is visible on the other side of the hole.

[Aether] Heads for the opening and as the light reaches her it's as if the shadows had been cloaking her as they draw away to reveal her-

[Steve] Is just shaking his head in confusion. 

[TLOT] Wearily follows them out and closes the hole.

[Lie] Is immediately coming outside, having felt her daughters distress a bit- TLOT? Is everything alright?

[Aether] - Mommy!- Races for her mother

[TLOT] Looks like he's been put through the wringer and his clothes are all bloodstained- Blaaargh. 

[Steve] Aether got scared...

[Lie] Picks her child up when she's close enough- What happened? And where's Blake?

[Steve] Blinks- Ahhh fuck. 

-On the other server- 

[Blake] Puts his chin on the table Stue is eating at and gives him a suspicious look- 

[TLOT] At the base... he was asleep last time I saw. 

[Steve] Wails- I FORGOT. SORRY LIE!

[Lie] - It's okay, but if you could go and get him?

[Aether] Is just clinging to her mom-

[Stue] Is super nervous about the wolf-

[Blake] Low growl- 

[TLOT] I'm going.... - He makes another hole and vanishes into it- 

[Lie] Is rubbing Aether's back- So what scared her so badly?[Stue] Scooches away-

[Blake] Scooches closer, eyes narrowed - 

[TLOT] Steps in and grabs the wolf around the middle- 

[Blake] !!!

[Stue] - What does he want?

[TLOT] Blinks- To know 'where the fuck Aether is'. Sorry about that. I'll be right back. - He steps back through another portal onto the other server again and plunks Blake next to Aether- 

[Blake] Surprised yelp and then starts licking her face in relief- 

[Aether] Giggles a little at the feel as he licks away her tear streaks-

[Lie] - Oh Aether... So you still haven't answered my question, what happened?

[TLOT] Gives her a very tired look and twitches slightly. - Can I use your bathhouse? 

[Steve] She vanished!

[Lie] - Of course TLOT, and... How did she vanish?

[TLOT] Just starts walking towards the building- 

[Steve] She got scared and went invisible!

[Lie] - A new power?

[Steve] I guess?

[Aether] - Mommy... I wanted to go to it! And Uncle TOT was mean!

[Lie] - Go to it?

[Steve] Looks pained- They set off a summoner...

[Lie] - Oh... Did she... See TLOT fighting?

[Steve] Nods- It was a hard fight, but she couldn't resist the summoner.

[Lie] - Oh Aether... I'll think of a way to explain it to her...

[Steve] Sorry Lie...

[Lie] - No, it was bound to happen eventually... But I figured she'd see her dad fighting, not TLOT

[Blake] Sits down and leans against Lie- 

[Steve] Worried frown-

[Lie] - Steve, really, it'll be okay. Why don't you go to your mate

[Steve] Okay... I will. - Heads off in the direction of the bathhouse as well.


	486. Dinner at the Manor, Brina and Ira, Bad Dog and Good Neighbors

[Enix] Is looking out Cp's window curiously at the yard and woods below. He's sitting down and starting to doze a little.

[Stevie] Had been in the shower to clean up a little and steps back out into the main room- Hey, everything okay?

[Enix] Oh. Yeah, I'm just not used to having so much downtime. But I'm achy as all fuck and that's a good incentive to not do too much.

[Stevie] - Yeah, when I was going through this I barely had enough in me to go out into the heat outside...

-It's about dinner time and a few smells are starting to waft their way up from the kitchen-

[Enix] There's so many weird smells here. - He glances at the oil flower which seems to be sitting in a slightly visible fog of it's own scent.

[Stevie] - Yeah well there's also a lot more out here than in our game too, although I think they're starting to make some food downstairs, so that's probably part of what you're smelling. Speaking of, do you feel up to eating?- He gestures to the chest Doc left full of food

[Enix] Yeah... but I'm kinda curious as to what our hosts are crafting.

[Stevie] - Er... What?

[Enix] Aren't you getting a little stir-crazy hanging around in this room anyway?

[Stevie] - Considering what's outside of this room? No

[Enix] Looks confused - I thought we were promised safe passage here? 

[Stevie] - That still doesn't mean I trust them at all. These are the people who help sculpt my brother into a murderer

[Enix] Okay..? No offense but, I kinda got the impression your brother just liked to fight and piss people off in general.

[Stevie] - That too... He didn't used to be, before our false father tried to delete him, he was kind and gentle. Then everything went to Nether

[Enix] Ah. Someone trying to delete you can sour ones general attitude towards life. It's incredibly painful and traumatic.

[Stevie] - So I've heard

-The smells from below are getting stronger and a few pastas can be heard going downstairs-

[Enix] Gets up and tests out his feet to see if he's dizzy. He gives Stevie a little grin. - Besides... - He makes a frightening face and puts on his best lugubrious voice. - I'm already a murderer.

[Stevie] - Oh no... You're serious...

[Enix] Laughs a little- I'm also a good actor. But that's what the players like! They call me for a good scare and I send them screaming. And sometimes my NOTCH Octagon swoops in and heroically saves them from my dastardly clutches.

[Stevie] - Yes but are you sure you want to go down there? You'll be closer to the entities that could really hurt us

[Enix] Doc told me respawn works from the outside right? And I trust their word that we're safe here. I'm not going to start any fights.

[Stevie] Is very hesitant- Fine... But I'm not very happy about this

[Enix] Bah. You're a Steve, I think you can handle it. You certainly seem tougher then mine at least. - He opens the door into the hallway

-The smell of cooking food grows stronger, revealing it to be meat and some vegetables, there's a decent amount of chatter from down stairs as well-

[Enix] Sounds like we're missing out. Come on. - He heads carefully down the hallway, just the slightest bit unsteady as he's still adjusting.

[Stevie] Is on edge and keeping himself on high alert. They can here a scuffle breaking out and a crash, presumably somebody got pushed or thrown into something-

[Enix] Sounds like a bit of recreational mayhem is happening. 

[Polybius] Is dragging one end of an extension cord from an outlet in the dining room across the hall towards the couch - Look who decided to come downstairs~

[Enix] Just blinks at him in confusion because the entity looks like nothing he's ever seen before.

[Stevie] - Oh not you again

[Polybius] Waves him off. - Still a twerp I see. What's the matter with your 'friend', he can't talk? 

[Enix] Shakes his head- What?

[Stevie] - His entering the final stages of becoming physical

-The shouting in the other room is growing a bit louder-

[Enix] Can't help himself, he waves a hand through the space between Polybius's shoulder and one of his disembodied hands. - Like a blaze...! 

[Polybius] Fuck off kid. Keep your hands to yourself. - He glances towards the noise. - Actually both of you fuck off. I'm in no mood to get yelled at. - He slouches the rest of the way past them and into the other room-

[EJ] Is making his way down the stairs behind the two- How about you get the fuck out of the way

[Enix] Sorry- He steps down onto the carpet and lets EJ by. 

[EJ] Grumbles as he passes them- You might as well head for the damn dining room, smells like the food is almost done

[Enix] Gives him a polite nod - Thank you. - He glances at Stevie and falls into step behind EJ.

[Stevie] Follows the nervously-

[Slender] Is already sitting at the head of the table since Trender was the one cooking that night- Ah, I see you've decided to join us tonight

[Enix] Has a slight wave of dizziness and leans against the wall for a moment- I...!

[Stevie] Moves to support Enix- You okay?

[Slender] - If you two are joining us then you may take your brother's seat and BENJAMIN's

[Enix] Yeah... I just need to sit down again... and um- He looks because he's not sure which chairs are which.

[EJ] - Fucking hell, those two!- He gestures at the two appropriate chairs

[Enix] Works his way over and settles down. He's just looking around with naked curiosity to see who else is there. He's also trying really hard not to stare at Slender just because of how huge he is. His voice is barely a whisper and mostly to himself - I wonder how he sees....?

[Stevie] Takes his brother's seat, a small shiver going through his body-

-The other pasta's are filing in. Jeff sits and twirls his knife, the tip creating a small divot in the table-

[Slender] - Jefferey stop it

[Enix] Looks sideways at Stevie's chair - In your brother's shoes huh?

[Stevie] - Yeah

[Trender] Pokes his head into the dining room- Food is ready- The call urges the rest of the pasta's in. Trender starts carrying out platters full of pork chops marinated in a jabenero and pineapple marinade and vegetable kebabs to go with them

[Enix] Lots of curious sniffing. 

[Polybius] Slouches back in with the cord trailing. He doesn't really need regular food but it doesn't stop him being nosy.

-The pasta's immediately start grabbing what they want to eat-

[Stevie] Recognizes at least the pork and grabs one for himself, but he's not entirely sure what's on the kebabs-

[Enix] Takes a little of each thing and settles back down. 

[Starr] Gives them both a friendly wave from across the table.

[Stevie] - Hey

[EJ] Is just poking at the food, but not actually eating-

[Starr] Gives EJ a stern look. 

[Enix] nibbles a little- so many odd things... and oh... -It's obvious he's getting a little wrapped up in the heightened sensations.

[Stevie] Eats some himself-

[Jeff] - So why are you fuckers even down here?

[Enix] Looks directly at Jeff and his expression reminds the pasta faintly of Cp from a long time ago. -Just... curious. This world seems full of unusual things.

[Jeff] - Oh joy, another one of you digital fuckers. Hey Silver! Where'd you find this one?

[Silver] Flinches a little at being called out like that- I... I didn't...

[Sylveon] Is curled up on Silver's lap-

[Enix] I came of my own free will. I have... someone out here who may need my help. A debt of sorts. 

[Starr] sneaks a berry to Sylveon under the table-

[Sylveon] Happily munches on it-

[Bloody Painter] He and Judge Angel are seated towards the far end of the table- Hey Jeff, where's Jane?

[Jeff] - The fuck should I know, I'm not her keeper!

[Painter] - Could of fooled us on that

[Jeff] Growls at his fellow pasta-

[Enix] Faint chuckle- No one can annoy you like family...

[Stevie] - That's an understatement

[Enix] My NOTCH is so fussy. He's far too tidy around the house sometimes. - He's contemplating the best way to tackle the kebab-

[Slender] - A skill a few of those here could learn how to do better...

[Jeff] - Hey!

[Enix] Well... he'll have to come out too. But someone has to watch the kids. So we decided I should go first.

[Sally] Had been eating quietly by Slender's side- Kids?

[Enix] Oh yeah. Our players. Most of them are pretty young. But they think it's ever so cool that their server has a real live spooky Herobrine to chase them around and make them jump and scream! - He wiggles his fingers playfully.

[Sally] Giggles-

[Enix] Me and my NOTCH Octagon keep them more then sufficiently entertained. 

[Stevie] Pulls a bit of onion off his kebab with his teeth-

-There's the sound of a door opening and closing and muffled screaming-

[Slender] - It would appear Offender is home...

[Enix] Pops a bit of pineapple in his mouth. - And these little yellow things are particularly good. - He raises an eyebrow at the screaming- It's always something with roommates, isn't it?

[Slender] - I doubt you'll be able to hear anything from your room tonight- From Slenders room however...

[Enix] My condolences. We took a few days off and came back to two new housemates. One timid as hell and the other... - He cleans his plate with a bit of meat - Almost as fussy as my NOTCH.

[Slender] - I see... Well in this house the comings and goings are rtather frequent

[Enix] We're all busy. I understand that there are several creepypastas that just hang out online most of the time. Plus your brother, sister and mom. Haven't met them yet, but I heard they're nice. - Raises his glass a bit to Slender before drinking from it.

[Jeff] Sputters a bit- Sister!?

[Enix] Gives him a curious look- Did I say something wrong?

[Slender] Sighs- I... Had not mentioned that to those other than my brothers yet...

[Enix] Colors a little- Oh! I'm sorry... I know you consider -he gestures around the table - everyone here family... It didn't occur to me that would be a secret. 

[Starr] You have a sister???

[Polybius] Just looks a bit tired-

[Slender] - Not necessarily a secret no, but there are far more important things to focus on at the moment

[Enix] I understand. 

[Starr] Oh come on. What's her name? And... oh... what's her preferred prey?

[Trender] Slightly distracted as he flips through a magazine- Her name is Ira, and I believe she consumes wrath

[Starr] Oooooh. 

[Enix] Checks on Stevie to see if he's okay and done eating.

[Stevie] Has a bit left on his plate, but he's not certain he can finish since he's so nervous-

[Enix] Gives him a light poke - chunk to Stevie, you doin okay there?

[Stevie] - Yeah... I think so...

[Enix] If no one minds I'm going to go back to Cp's room. Maybe take a bath and see if I can get rid of some of these aches...

[Stevie] - I'll help you back up- He stands a little too quickly and knocks his chair over and he fumbles as he tries to grab it-

[Jeff] Scoffs at Stevie-

[Enix] Leans on the table with one hand and offers his other. It's clear he's a little shaky but doesn't want to embarrass Stevie further. 

[Stevie] Is already red but takes Enix's hand to help him-

[Enix] Gives the Slender's a gracious thanks for the food and makes his way back out to the hall with Stevie. - See? No big deal.

[Stevie] - We'll see... I'm still not entirely sure about that

[Enix] Is picking his way up the steps and speaks to him very quietly- Don't get me wrong, I'm horrified that one of the Slender's apparently brought a human home to do gods know what to them. But at the same time... do you get mad at wolves for eating sheep? Everyone does what they have to to survive.

[Stevie] - I suppose...

[Enix] You're a Steve, you can't eat chicken, beef or pork without knowing where it came from.

[Stevie] - Yeah yeah... It's just... Still a bit unnerving

[Enix] Is working his way up- I feel similarly. They're top predators, and we're in between them and the humans. Thankfully I'm betting us digitals don't taste good. Like biting into a live wire probably.

[Stevie] - That hasn't stopped a few of them from trying

[Enix] Makes a small non-committal noise. - Eh, you did good though. And that was worth it. I've never had so many odd flavors. 

[Stevie] - You should try the food at the much safer brine bar more often then

[Enix] We'll see when I have time off again. 

-There's a bit of commotion down by the waters edge- 

[Alexsezia] Happily shouting encouragement as Chester drags hard on a fishing pole, digging his feet into the turf-

[Brina] Is hiding behind a hill nearby, still in a rage as she clutches at herself trying to not make noise-

[Mirabella] Has let Ira out and the young Slender child has already begun crawling-

[Ira] Senses a source of food nearby and is making her way in that direction-

[Chester] Gets some slack on the line and quickly backpedals with all his eight legs-

[Alexsezia] Sees the child in the way and tackles Chester before he can fall over her. 

[Chester] Yelps in surprise and confusion.

[Mirabella] Hurries forwards- Oh dear, I'm sorry...

[Ira] Is still going forwards towards the source of wrath-

[Chester] Big tangle of legs and the pole gets yanked out of his hands and into the water- 

[Alexsezia] Damn... Huh? 9:53 PM[Ira] Her face is now blank like most slender beings and she fusses as Mirabella uses a few tendrils to pick her up-

[Mirabella] - I'm sorry, she can feel a source of anger nearby...

[Alexsezia] It's okay. 

[Chester] Huffs- Stupid fish! Sorry I lost your pole. 

[Alexsezia] I can make a new one. And if it was one of the sea dragons you probably wouldn't have wanted to catch it anyway. I've heard they smell terrible out of the water.

[Chester] Notices the child and cocks his head curiously- Oh! A little Slender? Wait... anger?

[Mirabella] - Yes, that is the emotion she feeds off of...

[Ira] Not happy, wants to get to her food-

[Chester] Maybe I can help...? - He looks out at the water and musters up a little bit of anger while shaking his fist- Stupid stupid fish!!!!

[Alexsezia] Chuckles- 

[Ira] Ignores the tiny source-

[Mirabella] - I believe there is someone that has more just over the hill...

[Alexsezia] I wonder who? - She kinda looks in the direction - Maybe Mb?

[Mirabella] - He feels not as much anger as you think... More joy in his fighting

[Alexsezia] I know, but he is a generally grumpy person. Cp hasn't been around lately... Maybe Beanz? She's usually pissy. 

[Chester] Should we check it out?

[Ira] - Trying to push mom's tendrils away-

[Mirabella] - I suppose we should...

[Alexsezia] Makes a gracious gesture- 

[Chester] Can't deny a hungry kid.

[Mirabella] Puts Ira down and the child makes a beeline towards Brina-

[Alexsezia] Walks with Mirabella- Will they still be mad after she eats the emotion?

[Mirabella] - Yes, she's not nearly old enough to drain someone yet

[Ira] Pops over the top of the hill-

[Brina] Spots her- WHAT THE FUCK!?

[Alexsezia] Doesn't recognize the voice- 

[Chester] As high as he can stand on his spindly legs to peek curiously- who is that?

[Brina] Flies up a bit- Fuck off before I roast you!- Her hands are on fire

[Mirabella] Let's off a staticky growl in warning-

[Ira] Is happily feeding-

[Alexsezia] Herabrine? What, who are you? 

[Chester] Oh, a girl brine, hi!

[Brina] - I'm Brina! Who the fuck are you!?

[Alexsezia] Alexsezia. Wait... Brina?! Are you Gk's sister? 

[Chester] Is a bit taken aback by her yelling and stays quiet.

[Brina] - Yes

[Chester] Looks at Ira to see if she's still hungry before they try to calm the strange brine down. 

[Ira] Will happily continue to eat even if she's full-

[Mirabella] - Control Ira...

[Alexsezia] Is she okay? And Brina, don't attack her. She's just a hungry child.

[Mirabella] - She still has yet to learn how much to eat...

[Brina] - Why the fuck should I care?

[Alexsezia] Uuugh- She glances at Mirabella. -Trust me, it would be a bad idea. 

[Brina] - Just fuck off... Nobody here actually cares worth a shit you know

[Chester] She's mean. But Ira will be full at least. 

[Alexsezia] Why would you think no one cares?

[Brina] - Because they'd rather imprison me here then let me go home!

[Alexsezia] Oooooooh it's because you're new. - Nods knowingly.

[Brina] - THAT SHOULDN'T MATTER!

[Alexsezia] Shrugs- It's a trust thing. Most of the Herobines end up grounded for a bit as a cool-down period. Don't you want to spend time with Gk anyway? I know he missed you. 

[Chester] Wait, Gk? Oh neat! Are you a dragon too?

[Brina] - No, I'm not a dragon. And of course I enjoy spending time with him... I just, I need to go help our other brother too

[Alexsezia] But isn't your other brother a NOTCH?

[Brina] - So?

[Chester] Twiddles his fingers nervously- NOTCHs can be mean sometimes... They usually don't get in unless someone is responsible for them, right? 

[Alexsezia] Yeah! And even I know Gk's NOTCH was horrible to him! Making him look human and banishing him to the End. No wonder you're grounded. The brines here would likely band together to kick every pixel of his ass.

[Brina] - He... He had his reasons... That's what he's always said... And none of you have ever seen his face whenever GK has been mentioned...

[Alexsezia] Folds her arms- Actions speak louder then words. You didn't see how happy he was when the curse your stupid NOTCH put on him was broken.

[Brina] - You think I wouldn't have wanted to see that! You think I don't enjoy seeing both of them happy!? It's something I adore!

[Alexsezia] Make nice with my Herobrine, he was there. He could show you.

[Brina] - JUST LET ME FUCKING GO HOME!

[Mirabella] Carefully scoops Ira closer to herself, all the yelling is setting off her nerves-

[Alexsezia] Shrugs- I can't do it. I'm not an admin. 

[Chester] Makes some cute noises to try and get Ira's attention- Hello little one.

[Ira] Turns away from Chester, finding no use for his happier emotions-

[Chester] Le pout- Aww.

[Mirabella] - Perhaps I should go...

[Brina] Is about ready to storm off again-

[Chester] Well at least she's not hungry anymore? 

[Alexsezia] Quick walks after Brina.-

[Brina] - Leave me be!

[Alexsezia] Storming around isn't going to get you anywhere you know.

[Brina] - Well neither has talking!

[Alexsezia] Maybe you aren't talking to the right person? - She kinda gets in Brina's way subtly so the female brine is walking towards Alexsezia's house.

[Brina] Scoffs- Yeah well the one person everyone has said to talk to is the one who decided to trap me here! I got no say in it

[Alexsezia] I'm guessing that was Doc?

[Brina] - No shit

[Alexsezia] Eases into a casual stride- Have you met their mate as well?

[Brina] - I don't know!

[Alexsezia] A pretty lady with deer antlers and pale green hair?

[Brina] - Maybe? There's been a lot of people so far

[Alexsezia] Well you're walking on her.

[Brina] - The fuck is that suppossed to mean?

[Alexsezia] She is the server. The little form that looks kinda human is just a concentrated part of her. Doc is beyond paranoid not just because of the Herobrine's hiding here, but because hir lover is literally the world we all call home.

[Brina] Very sarcastically- Oh joy

[Alexsezia] Just giving you some context. - The mewing of cats is getting a bit louder as they approach the house.

[Smile] Is laying out front by the door-

[Brina] - I don't need context, I need to leave

[Alexsezia] It's probably your eagerness that made them suspicious. I thought your NOTCH was basically a god, why are you so worried about him? - She reaches out to give Smile a pat on the head.

[Brina] - Because he's not... He may have the influence and some power, but he is not a god, no more than GK is

[Alexsezia] It takes power to force someone to shapeshift. I only know one Herobrine that can do it. It's a frightening ability.

-A few cats wander over and sashay legs-

[Brina] - And it almost killed him the first time, both physically and mentally

[Alexsezia] See? I don't think anyone knew that. If there's less chance he might try it again it makes him less of a threat. - Rubs Smiles ears-

[Smile] Sleepy tail wags as he wakes up a bit-

[Brina] - Nobody ever asked...

[Alexsezia] See? What else can you tell me about him?

[Brina] - He's over stressed and worked since doing that? He's always working

[Alexsezia] Working on what? Does your server have a lot of players?

[Brina] - Not players, but humans

[Alexsezia] I see. - She looks down at the dog, thinking- Smile? You want to say hi to Brina?

[Smile] Stretches with a big yawn- Too full...

[Brina] - Uh, I've never seen a wolf look or sound like that...

[Alexsezia] He's a creepypasta. - She pauses- would you like to come in for a bit?

[Brina] - I don't see a reason too...

[Grinny] Jumps into the window- Oi! Food!

[Alexsesia] Excuse me for a sec then. - She walks inside and leaves the door open behind her. A few kittens tumble out onto the steps and two of them start playing gently with Smile's tail hair- 

-Inside of the house every trunk has been opened and everything not edible that was inside has been chewed on. All the food however, is just gone-

[Alexsezia] What in the world???

[Grinny] - Apparently using tackle will open chests...- He stretches as he speaks

[Alexsezia] Stomps back outside -SMILE.

[Smile] Tail wag as he looks at her-

[Alexsezia] Why did you eat everything??? You know better then to get in my storage!

[Smile] - But it was there! The chests open!

[Alexsezia] But you... you chewed on my potion ingredients! I'm surprised you didn't poison yourself! And now all the cats are hungry! You should be ashamed of yourself!

[Smile] Just kinda slumps back down- Too full...

[Alexsezia] Then it's a stomachache you deserve! Never never do that again!

[Smile] Just whines-

[Alexsezia] Bad dog. - She walks over to the water and calls out - HERA!

[Brina] - Er... You're shouting at water

[Alexsezia] I'm calling for my neighbor, thank you very much. 

-There's a bit of a disturbance out in the water-

[Brina] - You're neighbor seems to be that way?- Gestures in the direction of Stevie's house

[Alexsezia] My other neighbor. - she shades her eyes as a large shape does a dolphin leap out in the water. The sunlight glistens on wet magenta fins and spikes before it plunges back under the surface.

[Brina] - A guardian?

[Alexsezia] The biggest on the seed. 

-The oversized guardian swims up to the shore and gives her an enthusiastic noise-

[Brina] Her eyes narrow a little as she notices the glowing eyes-

[Alexsezia] I have a bit of a problem...

[Herabrine] Transforms into her human shape and walks up on shore. She opens her mouth to speak and then notices Brina- Someone new?

[Brina] - Yes and no?

[Herabrine] Shrugs- Okay, so what's the trouble? 

[Alexsezia] Points at the dog - Smile ate every scrap of food in my house. Can you scare up some fish and such so I can feed the cats at least?

[Grinny] From in the house- Don't forget the fucking lobster!

[Herabrine] Sure! - She turns back to the water and raises her hands like a conductor. After a moment a large block of water is lifted from the rest, it's full of fish and shrimp and one lobster all rocketing around the prison in consternation.

[Smile] Looks up at the block of water full of fish, his tail starting to wag a little-

[Brina] - You're pretty short...

[Herabrine] Glances over- Same height as you. Shorty. 

[Alexsezia] Thank you Hera- She starts reaching into the water and plucking out the sea creatures.

[Brina] - Must be from my seed then

[Herabrine] That's a bit presumptuous. Who are you?

[Brina] - GK's sister, Brina

[Herabrine] Nearly drops the water block in surprise. - What?

[Brina] - You heard me

[Smile] Gets up and moves over to Alex's side-

[Herabrine] Squints at her. - Does Gk know? 

[Alexsezia] Pats him, forgetting her hands are wet- oops.

[Brina] - Of course he does! He's just busy with that baby dragon right now!

[Herabrine] Does that mean... our NOTCH is here too...?

[Brina] - No, but they won't let me go back

[Herabrine] Gives her a slightly softer expression - He missed you.

[Brina] - I know... But I only came here because our brother chose new champions... I figured he had been changed back into a baby...

[Herabrine] Good. Gets me off the hook at least. I have zero interest with fucking around with my Alex. She's dangerous.

[Brina] - You do realize that that means another champion was made for you, right?

[Herabrine] Can you hear the ducet tones of me not giving a shit? 

[Alexsezia] Snorts -

[Brina] - You should, if Sweet Alex weren't still alive, you'd be a baby

[Herabrine] Yeah, and I know at least two people who could fix that. I didn't say I hate her. She just has a weird power I respect.

[Brina] - Ugh, whatever

[Herabrine] I'm betting you're grounded because no one will vouch for you.

[Brina] Growls a little-

[Herabrine] Pfft. Go ask Steffan. He might do it.

[Brina] Seriously considers it-

[Alexsezia] That is usually how it's done. As long as someone else from your seed will speak for you and take responsibility for your behavior it's customary to give them safe passage. 

[Herabrine] And of course both of you get punished if you lie about your intentions or start trouble. I understand you lived with him for a bit? He wouldn't have the same bias as a family member and likely knows you decently well.

[Brina] - The only one who seems biased is that damn doctor

[Herabrine] Well you can either ask him or waste time bitching about it. Your choice.

[Brina] Huffs and turns away from Hera-

[Smile] Tries to snatch a fish-

[Alexsezia] Smile.... you already said you were full. Stop that.


	487. Revelations, Rats, Heading out

[Lie] Is making sure she's got everything she's going to need before searching for her daughter. The two vulpix's following at her heels- Aether?- She looks around and eventually finds her child in her bedroom

[Aether] Turns towards her mother- Mommy!

[Lie] - Hey sweetie- She see's Blake laying on his back in a nice warm patch of sunlight- Do you feel like going on a little adventure Aether?

[Aether] - Where we going?

[Lie] - Out to miss Dawn's place, you know, the island with the jungle you can explore?

[Aether] Stands up quickly- Yeah! Let's go!

[Lie] - Well, we shouldn't leave Blake behind, that would make him sad

[Aether] Nods in agreement and goes to wake the wolf up- Blake! We gotta go!

[Lie] Smiles as the wolf rolls back over and shakes himself as he wakes up and then stretches. She fires off a quick note to Notch to let him know to keep an eye on the animals and opens a portal. Eagerly Aether runs through with Blake and before Lie can stop them the two vulpix's run through as well- Well, I suppose it's okay for them to join us today- She steps through the portal and out into the cool night air on the other side

-The beach is quiet, and the moon is just a sliver partly covered with clouds. The waves lap softly and the tide is out. 

[Blake] Is barking at a crab and the noise is loud in the still air.

[Aether] I awestruck by the stars above- Mommy look!

[Lie] Crouches down next to her child- Yeah, those are stars, there's just a lot more of them out here. Maybe if you're really lucky, you'll see a shooting star

[Aether] - A shooting star?

[Lie] - Yeah, it's a star that crosses the sky and you're suppossed to make a wish on it

[Aether] - Okay!

[Lie] Offers her child her hand- Come on Blake, let's head up to the house

[AVulpix] Is just as interested in the crab as Blake while it's companion stays near Lie and Aether-

[Blake] Bats the crab clumsily with a paw and then follows her. 

-The jungle is full of soft rustling noises and the chirping of insects. Occasionally there's a tiny flash of greenish yellow light close to the ground.

[Aether] Points at the flashing lights- Mommy more stars!

[Lie] Laughs a little- No Aether, those are fireflies, they are a type of bug. Maybe we can ask miss Dawn for a jar so we can take a closer look, okay?

[Aether] - Can we keep them?

[Lie] - No, we can't. After we look at them we have to let them go

[Blake] Is looking a bit prickly and eyeing the dense foliage with suspicion. He sniffs the air and makes a soft boof, noise.

[AVulpix] Picks up on Blakes tension and moves closer curiously-

[RVulpix] Let's out a whine-

[Lie] Leads Aether farther along the path, watching her child's fascination with the night time forest-

[Blake] Leans against Aether as they walk, forcing her up against her mothers leg.

[Lie] Takes note of the wolf's actions- Blake?

[Blake] Sniffs the air excitedly and then suddenly charges into the underbrush and out of sight.

[AVulpix] Follows for a few steps, ears perked forwards in the direction Blake went-

[Lie] Frowns and scoops Aether up, picking up her pace a little- Come on you two...

[RVulpix] Trots quickly after them-

-There's a horrific screech and a wet crunch of breaking bones-

[Lie] Freezes in her tracks as she looks around, her hair glowing a bit brighter to light up their surroundings more- Blake?- The worry in her voice is evident, she's concerned about the wolf

-Both vulpix's go on high alert-

-They can hear soft crunching noises and something wet tearing.

[Lie] - Blake! Come!

-The noises stop and there's a hush of alert listening-

[Lie] - Blake please, come here

[Aether] - Blake!

-The foliage rustles and Blake reemerges, he looks vaguely annoyed. His muzzle is wet with blood and he drops a mangled tuft of fur near the edge of the path.

[Lie] Sighs a little in relief- Blake please, don't scare me like that...

[Aether] - Mommy what's that?

[Lie] - Blake decided to go hunting, even though I know he already ate

[Blake] Licking some of the blood from his lips he trots back over to them.

[AVulpix] Runs up to sniff at Blake's muzzle as best as the smaller creature can-

[Lie] Starts walking again, making sure Aether is comfy on her hip-

[Blake] Pants a little, his breath stinks pretty badly. 

-As they approach the yard they can hear the soft clucking of the chickens.There's a single light on in the house, in the living room.

[Lie] Sends out a gentle psychic pulse to alert whoever is in the living room to her presence- Maybe you should at least rinse your mouth out a bit Blake

[AVulpix] Is chasing after a few fireflies-

[Blake] Gives her a look- 

\- The front window curtains twitch to the side and then the front door opens to reveal a silhouette-

[Lie] Puts Aether down- Hey, sorry about the late hour

[Aether] Follows after the AVulpix, trying to get a better look at the fireflies-

[Mort] Speaks quietly and motions them to come inside - Is something wrong? - He's just wearing a slouchy t-shirt and shorts.

[Blake] deliberately tracks in some sand.

[Lie] - Not entirely? There was something I wanted to speak to DaWN-!- Her voice raises in volume as the RVUlpix tries to go between her legs and nearly trips her-

[AVulpix] Hears the noise and starts leading Aether back over to her mom-

[Mort] Catches her clothing with one hand and nearly loses his own balance. - Did you bring a cat???

[Lie] - No, the vulpix's got through the portal

[RVulpix] Looks up at Lie, seemingly feeling a little guilty-

[Aether] Walks up- Hi!

{Mort] Hello Aether. Growing like a weed I see. - He smiles at her with a slight creaking of bone- You guys want to come and sit down? - He gestures to the living room. There's a fire in the fireplace and the faint smoky smell is mixed with something sweeter, but not as noticeable. 

[Blake] Flops near the fire and gives Mort a stare as if daring him to tell the wolf to move.

[Lie] - Sure, we can chase fireflies a bit later, okay Aether?  
[Aether] - Okay

-The vulpix's jump up onto the couches-

[Mort] You barely have to do that. They fly really slowly.

[Lie] - Yeah but she's small, and they do briefly vanish from sight

[Mort] Chuckles softly- True, and she's probably never seen them before either, huh?

[Lie] - Nor the night sky out here. She was completely fascinated. She's probably gonna watch for some shooting stars too

[Aether] Goes to sit down next to Blake-

[Mort] It's pretty out here. I never liked the city or the suburbs much. 

-there's a tiny ping from the next room. 

[Mort] Oh! Excuse me for a sec. - He gets up to go in the kitchen and flick on a light. 

-The computer is quietly humming to itself in the corner, with a video paused on it's screen.

[Lie] Glances at the screen as she sits down only to have the RVulpix jump into her lap- Hey now, calm down, I'm not mad

-The sweet smell suddenly becomes much stronger and there's the soft rattle of someone taking something metal out of the oven.

[Aether] Sniffs the air- Mommy? What is that?

[Lie] - I'm not sure, you should ask Mort and find out

[Aether] Crawls to the couch and climbs up it before practically shouting- Mort! What is i?

[Lie] - Aether, not so loud!

[Mort] Peeks around the corner - Don't yell Aether! Just come in here. It's more polite.

[Aether] Walks into the kitchen-

[Mort] Is using a spatula to move cookies onto a rack. They're pale dough dusted with sugar and each has a red glob in the center.

[Aether] - Cookies?

[Mort] Yep, they're called thumbprint cookies. Though I had to use a spoon for the wells. You can have some, but you have to wait a few minutes so you don't burn your mouth. Why don't you ask your mom if she'd like something to drink? I've got apple cider and milk if you want some as well.

[Mort] Not quite the same, but close enough. Go on, ask your mom. Be polite.

[Aether] Goes back into the living room- Mommy!

[Lie] - Yes?

[Aether] - Um... Mort... Mort said to ask you... Um... If you wanted anything to drink?

[Lie] - Sure, I wouldn't mind something to drink

[Aether] - Okay!- She hurries back into the kitchen-

[Mort] Has poured her a small glass of cider, he heard the exchange and is smirking softly as he pours some more of the liquid for him and Lie. - So?

[Aether] - Um... Mommy said yes

[Mort] Good, that was nice. - He gets more on her level and offers her the glass of cider- Take it with both hands okay? - The liquid is a dense tan and far more opaque then she's used too. It has a faint smell of spices as well.

[Aether] - Okay- She takes the glass and sticks her tongue out a little as she concentrates on not spilling anything as she makes her way back towards the living room-

[Mort] Follows her with an old TV tray. He sets it down on the table in the living room. It has a plate of cookies and a glass of cider for him and another for Lie- So... do you mind if I ask why you wanted to speak to her before I wake her up?

[Lie] - It... Was something Xophiel mentioned to me...- She picks up her glass and takes a sip

-The cider has been cooked with spices and tastes of cinnamon, cloves and a bit of orange. 

[Mort] Is it a secret?

[Lie] - No, he mentioned that Dawn had banished something several years ago... And that thing might just actually be what we need to help Zeke

[Aether] Takes a sip herself and pulls a face at the strange new taste-

[Mort] I hope you have a more specific description then that. She's banished quite a few things. You make a lot of enemies throwing things back outside the physical world.

[Lie] - That it's not fond of human shaped beings? I mean, he did kinda speak like it had returned?

[Mort] Freezes for a second - No... Azrael killed him...

-She gets the image of something spindly, tall and frightening, with naked, sickly colored skin.

[Lie] - Mort? Is everything alright?

[Mort] Shivers - Bad... bad memories. Please tell me you can be more specific.

[Lie] - No, I'm sorry. Not really. I know the mass we'll be fighting against has acquired a cube, that makes any brines feel deathly ill... And that whatever Dawn banished is it's opposite

[Mort] Opposite...? Can you tell me more about what it is then what it isn't? 

[Lie] - Dolly says it uses upright wolves to hunt with, and that it's a type of madness I believe?

[Mort] Shrugs- I... have no idea... - I guess I'll go wake her up. - He waves a hand over the plate. - They're cool enough now if you two want some cookies.

[Aether] Puts her glass down and immediately lunges for the cookies-

[Lie] - Aether!

[Blake] Wags his tail hopefully and it makes a soft thump-thump on the floor. 

-The fire crackles merrily and the room is full of dancing shadows. 

[Mort] heads up the stairs-

[Aether] Does offer a cookie to Blake- Here you go!

[AVulpix] Is sniffing around and investigating the scratching post in the corner-

[Skye] The black cat has worked up the courage to peek out from under the couch- 

[Blake] Woofs down the cookie with a scattering of crumbs

-The floor creaks above them and there's some quiet words out of the range of understanding.

[Aether] - Mommy there's a kitty!

[Lie] - Awww, hello there- She runbs her fingers together to call the cat out a bit more

[Skye] Gives a nervous look towards Blake- 

[Blake] boof.

[Aether] Scooches closer to try and pet the cat- Hi kitty

[Skye] Leans into the petting and sashays the girls legs a bit- 

[Dawn] Comes back downstairs with a yawn, she's just wearing a soft robe tied in the front and her hair is messy. 

[Mort] Follows her into the room with an apologetic air about him- 

[Dawn] Okay... I'm awake... what's the emergency?

[Lie] - I wouldn't necessarily say an emergency, but I wanted to ask you about something which Xophiel told me before I forgot

[Dawn] Rubs her eyes a little- Oh... OH. The angel! What was it?

[Lie] Tells Dawn what she told Mort-

[Aether] Tries to pick Skye up-

[Skye] Wiggles feet in consternation- Mew!

[Dawn] Wolves... I don't know about using them to hunt...? They're usually protecting a specific type of ground. Places where portals can open more easily.

[Lie] - I don't know, but I do know that Zeke came from the main mass, Xophiel stole him from it

[Dawn] Looks like she has a mild headache and seems to suddenly notice Lie's heart- Are you having trouble with Cp Lie? 

[Mort] I didn't want to say anything, it seemed impolite.

[Lie] - He...- She glances at Aether who's distracted by Dawn's cat- He hasn't come home yet... Xophiel actually forced me to sleep, that's why I was able to talk to him

[Dawn] Has it occurred to anyone to go looking for him??? You guys know there's a copycat Herobrine murderer on the loose right?

[Lie] - That's why he went off in a rage. I've asked the others not to go looking for him yet. I know it will just anger him more if he's forced to come back. I've got one more plan to try and get him to return on his own

[Dawn] Seems to deflate - Okay... if you're sure. But... it seems like we're talking about several different subjects here. If there's a common thread, it's escaping me. I mean... tell me about this... thing? Where did you first encounter it?

[Lie] - Licht... It hitched a ride inside of her, waiting to be brought in... She vomited it right out as soon as she was near Zeke... It posed as a Herobrine to fool her

[Dawn] Sounds like a demon... or one of the Outsiders that can act as a parasite...

[Mort] That's really horrifying...

[Lie] - Luckily Zeke is nothing like it's paternal figure

[Dawn] Then what is he like? I'm presuming he's abnormal in some other way?

[Lie] - He normally looks human, but white, almost as white as Izzy with purple markings which shift depending on his mood or what he has touched- Gives Dawn a mental image of Zeke and some of the designs she's seen on him

[Dawn] Interesting... I wonder if the markings are a crude form of psychometry, sampling whatever he contacts with and giving him a visual representation of it's nature. And when he doesn't look human...?

[Lie] Show's Dawn what she has seen second hand-

[Aether] Tries to take Skye over to Blake-

[Skye] Wiggles a lot, wanting nothing to do with the wolf who still smells like blood- MEOW! 

[Mort] Hey! Please don't do that Aether. 

[Dawn] Looks perplexed - I have never seen anything like that outside of a horror novel... 

[Aether] - But snuggles...

[Lie] - That kitty isn't used to Blake like Hope is Aether...

[Blake] Grins at the cat- 

[Skye] Scrabbles to get away.

[Aether] Gets scratched- Ow!- Tears start welling up in her eyes

[Lie] - Oh Aether...

[Skye] Gets away and runs up the stairs-

[Dawn] Sighs - sorry Lie...

[Lie] - It's okay, it's a learning lesson- She picks up RVulpix and puts it on the couch beside her so she can get on the floor to check her child over

[Aether] Is crying-

[Mort] I'll get some bandages and a clean cloth-

[Lie] - That's okay, I've got my healing flowers- She spawns a few near her child

[RVulpix] Whines from the couch a little-

[Blake] Also whines a little, circling around Aether to make sure she's okay.

[Lie] Uses her sleeve to wipe away the small amount of blood- There we go, all better- She gives the spot a little kiss

[Aether] - Thank you

[Lie] - You're very welcome Aether

[Dawn] Is tapping her fingers, lost in thought. 

[Mort] You have to be careful with kitties. Most of them are scared of dogs.

[Aether] - But... But Hope's not! And... And miss Alex's kitties!

[Lie] - They were at first Aether, they have to get used to the dogs

[Mort] Shrugs - And we don't have a dog.

[Lie] - See? That's why the kitty got scared

[AVulpix] Goes to sniff Dawn-

[Dawn] Doesn't notice. She has one hand dangling in reach though. - I wish we knew where it came from... that could be really important...

[AVulpix] Gets on it's hind legs and barely licks the tips of Dawn's fingers-

[Lie] - Well, what have you banished, that's returned?

[Dawn] Yipe! - she shakes her hand in surprise - There is one thing. Oh gods... - Her eyes get rather large. - Thunderbird...

[Mort] Blanches- no... I don't want to tangle with that again!

[Lie] - Thunderbird?

[Dawn] Is visibly agitated. - Can Zeke swim like that???

[Lie] - I believe he can swim in both forms?

[Dawn] That's why the MIBs gave Licht the names... 

[Mort] Really? They're trying to help us this time???

[Lie] - Names? What are you talking about Dawn?

[Dawn] Practically yells- And that's why the bastard came back! Because it's mortal enemy is on your damn server!!!!

[Mot] Looks equally lost.

[RVulpix] Cowers a bit and rushes for the safety of Lie's tresses-

[Lie] - Dawn...

[Dawn] Pulls her hair a little- How could I not, UGH! - She centers on Lie with a serious expression- You have a water panther on your server.

[Lie] - I'm sorry, a what?

[Dawn] It's... a shapeshifting monster that likes to hide in water. It's very dangerous, and the thunderbird is it's opposite. They're supposed to keep one another in check.

[Lie] - Oh no... Uh... Maybe it's about time you met Zeke then...

-There's a rather unsettling chittering noise from outside and the pressure seems to drop- 8:12 PM-Both Vulpix's are instantly alert-

[Dawn] Stands up suddenly - Wait here. - She stalks off to grab her scythe- 

[Mort] I'll get my belt. - goes racing after her- Don't open the door!

[AVulpix] Starts growling-

[Lie] - Blake, keep Aether close to you

[Aether] - Mommy?

[Dawn] Comes back down with the scythe staff over her shoulder and Mort close behind- I really didn't need this shit tonight...

[RVulpix] Moves to stand near it's Alolan counterpart, a bit of light flickering in it's mouth as flames gather there-

[Lie] - Would it be safer for Aether upstairs?

[Dawn] Heads for the front door- Yes. 

{Blake is already nudging the child that direction-

[Aether] Let's the wolf guide her upstairs to safety-

[AVulpix] Yips at the door, the air around it getting colder-

[Lie] - How can I help Dawn?

[Dawn] Looks out the door - Back us up. - She swing the door wide and rushes outside, her blade unfolding in a haze of violet. 

[Mort] Hangs back for only a few seconds, wrapping the hairy belt around his arm. The aura swells green around it in the shape of a much larger and be-clawed limb.   
-The yard is dark and seems to be moving. The ground is literally covered in rats, barely visible under the bleak and overcast sky. A word is whispered in a voice like oil - Yoake...

[Dawn] Swings low and reaps the rats like grass in a spray of blood. 

[Mort] Hesitates in horror before also trying to help-

-Before Lie can stop them the Vulpix's rush forwards attacking with their own natural elements of fire and ice. Even RVulpix seems intent in this battle, a side Lie had not seen from it before-

[Lie] Starts covering the house in vines to make it harder for the rats to gain entry- What is this!?

[Dawn] Shouts a challenge in Japanese and goes right for a larger shape at the treeline.

[Mort] Is batting rats in every direction-

-There's a swell that aims for Lie, but before she can react the vulpix's are in front of her. She finds herself forced to look away not from fear, but because both of the small pokemon begin to glow very brightly-

[Dawn] Is grappling with something in a robe that's hard to see even with the light of her blade-

-There's a burst of fire and ice which divides the yard taking out a large majority of the rats. Standing before Lie are now two Ninetails. One still a familiar icy blue and white, but the other is golden colored. They growl at the rats before them-

[Lie] - Okay then... Guess it was time for you guys to evolve?

[ANinetails] Runs forwards with it's companion following close behind, aiming for the figure Dawn is fighting-

[Dawn] Is so surprised she staggers back- 

[???] Raised clawed hands and shrieks. The little rats scattering-

[RNinetail] Charges a fire blast in it's mouth and fires it at the figure-

[???] Is blasted and phases out of existence in a burst of fire- 

[Dawn] Barely gets out of the way in time- 

-The rest of the rats vanish into the jungle-

[ANinetails] Growls and chases the last few rats away-

[RNinetails] Returns to Lie's side-

[Lie] Gives the creature several pets- That was a very good job you did, I'm proud of both of you

[Dawn] That was strange...

[Lie] - What was that?

[ANinetails] Trots proudly back into the clearing-

[Dawn] A pest... just another Outsider with a grudge. There's no shortage of them. 

[Mort] ...

[Lie] - Wanna hide on the server for a bit?

[Dawn] I think I want to go back to bed. Call me in the morning. I need to think this ver.

[Lie] - Sure, I'll ask Doc to remind me since it'll be a few days for me

[Stevie] Is poking around his brother's room and finds a diamond block in the back of the closet- Why does he have this here?

[Enix] Looks up from the computer. - I don't know...? But in this house? I wouldn't touch anything without permission.

[Stevie] - Yeah, and with my luck it would be something he made a long time ago to grief me...

[Enix] Gets up and looks at the iron block that's under it. - I'm betting it's just a decoy. - He raps on the metal and it makes an uncharacteristic thunk.

[Stevie] - ... Wanna open it?

[Enix] What did I just say about permission? I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree.

[Stevie] - Hey now! My brother and I aren't that similar!

[Enix] Gives him a skeptical look. - Perhaps. - He runs his hands over the block- I can't feel anything? I do think it's a box of some kind though. But look at it this way; if you needed to put something in a safe place, this would be a good choice. I feel sorry for anyone who would try to burgle this house.

[Stevie] - True... Alright then. You seem to be doing better anyways

[Enix] Yes. I woke up feeling better this morning then I have since we got here. It's probably time to head back.

[Stevie] - Good, this place just leaves me too much in edge. I'll go ahead and call Doc- He pulls out his copy of Doc's phone and starts the call

[Enix] It's the high res that's getting to me. I'll feel better when my head doesn't feel so funny-shaped anymore. 

[Doc] -sound of water splashing- Hello?

[Stevie] - Hey Doc, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time...

[Doc] Fumbles the phone a little- Just giving Izzy a bath, what's up?

[Stevie] - Enix is ready to come back

[Doc] Oh good. I'll be there shortly. You should probably let Slender know you're going. He's fussy about keeping track of the household.

[Stevie] - Er... Do I really have to?

[Doc] He's not gonna bite your head off for telling him. Sheesh.

[Stevie] - But he's terrifying

[Doc] Almost laughs- Well yeah... this is true. But that's kind of his thing.

[Enix] Am I missing something here?

[Stevie] - Doc wants us to talk to Slender and let him know we're leaving

[Enix] Oh, well, that's no big deal. It seems like the polite thing to do since he let us crash here.

[Stevie] Whines-

[Izzy] - Mada! Mada! Mada!

[Doc] Okay Izzy! Look, just do it. I'm trying to wash a small wiggly child's hair and I need a little more time. I promise I'll come get you as soon as I'm done. 

[Enix] Don't whine, it's annoying.

[Stevie] - Okay okay...- He turns off the phone and look at the door which leads to the hallway- Do you want to come with? Or am I being sent on my own?

[Enix] Well... I'm not your brine to partner with you, but I understand the need. - His expression is slightly teasing-

[Stevie] - I wouldn't likely be here if you were my actual brine- He heads for the door and opens it, peeking out into the hallway

-The hallway is currently empty although plenty of yelling can be heard outside-

[Enix] Shrugs- Not every Steve is family to their opposite.

[Stevie] - True... Actually I seem to be more of the minority on that front...

[Enix] Follows Stevie out of the room- Yeah if I had one, he probably got left behind on the seed I came from originally. Stue came with the server. He's got some issues.

[Stevie] - What, that server isn't your original?

[Enix] Nah, me and Octagon were just looking for someplace stable to set up. We were just passing through and kinda got... involved.

[Stevie] - You do realize they've discovered that for a brine to spawn it requires a Steve and an Alex, right?

[Enix] Stops - No... I didn't know that...

[Stevie] - Maybe you two have a bit of looking to do then. Maybe the Mojang staff can help you pinpoint your original seed?

[Enix] Sighs- Maybe... maybe not. They're probably fine without me. Me and Octagon wrecked a lot of shit fighting in the beginning.

[Stevie] - You won't know unless you go looking- He stops in front of Slender's door and hesitates before knocking nervously

[Slender] - Enter

[Enix] Shoves the door open for Stevie because it looks heavy-

[Slender] Is sitting at his desk- Can I help the both of you?

[Stevie] - Er... Well... You see... Enix is, feeling better now?

[Enix] Puts his hands in his pockets - Doc's coming around to pick us up shortly. We wanted to thank you for letting us stay. - He looks at Stevie like a parent nudging a child to speak.

[Stevie] - Er, yeah... That...

[Slender] - Very well, thank you for letting me know

[Enix] You're welcome- He gives a little half-wave half-salute and turns to go.

[Stevie] Just hurries out the door-

[Enix] Chuckles at him a little out in the hall. - See, no big deal.

[Stevie] - Yeah not according to my hearts that feel like bursting from my chest right now

[Enix] Ahh, you'll get over it. Deep breaths man. Next time you can bring a pumpkin to wear.

[Stevie] - Steve tried that, it doesn't work

[Enix] Laughs- REALLY? That's funny as fuck!   
-the little carrot phone vibrates in Stevies inventory-

[Stevie] Fumbles the phone a little in his haste to answer it- Yes?

[Doc] Meet me by Cp's computer, okay?

[Stevie] - On our way


	488. Amateur Dramatics, Queenie, Aquarium 1

[Enix] Is walking towards Lie's house with Doc and Izzy-

[Izzy] Is yawning, it's about time for her nap-

[Lie] Is looking at the blood blooms which have finally sprung up while Aether is helping some of the pig people out back with the garden. Her two Ninetails are enjoying the sunshine and frankly just look like a pile of tails curled up together-

[Enix] Furrows his brow at the fox pile but doesn't say anything- 

[Doc] Picks up Izzy and is looking around for hir friend- Lie?

[Lie] - Looks up- Right here Doc!- She stands holding a few of the blood blooms in her hands. The petals are far thicker than any of the other flowers she's ever grown

[Doc] That looks new? What is it?

[Lie] - A collaboration between TLOT and myself... And I suppose CP. They were an accident. TLOT was trying to block flip the blood that CP left in the staff bathroom at the office and I happened to touch his shoulder. The seeds were the result.- She holds one out to Doc. The three petaled flower is a beautiful blood red, and shiny as well with thick plump petals, about a pixel thick at their widest

[Doc] It reminds me of a cactus... 

[Enix] Well they look pretty.

[Lie] - How does it remind you of a cactus?

[Doc] Like it might be full of liquid? It looks puffy and heavy. Like the aloe in Dofta's office?

[Lie] - Well, there is some weight to it...

[Izzy] Reaches for the flower which Lie is still holding out-

[Enix] Does this one do something? Or do you know yet?

[Lie] - No idea

[Izzy] Gets a hold of a petal and squeazes. The petal pops open and blood spills out all over the childs hands-

[Doc] Yikes! Ugh... well I guess I was right at least. Oh Izzy...

[Enix] Actually...

[Lie] - I'm just gonna put these away for now... And what is it Enix?

[Enix] Actually, Can I have some of those? I think they might be extremely useful. 

[Doc] Is trying to clean Izzy with a wet wool square- Huh?

[Lie] - Oh, uh, sure...- She gathers a few more and passes them to Enix- So what do you want them for?

[Enix] Plucks a single petal off a bloom by the large end and holds it gingerly, he puts the rest away. - I'll show you. - He takes out a diamond sword and turns it towards himself.

[Lie] - Enix?

[Enix] Puts the petal under his arm and jabs the sword so that it looks from the side like it went into his chest. - He gives a theatrical scream and gurgle and the petal spurts some blood in an arc as he thrusts the sword under his arm - Arrrgh! I am slain!

[Lie] Gasps a bit sharply in surprise and it catches the Ninetails attentions. Both pokemon jump to their feet in concern-

[Doc] Is all eyeballs- 

[Baconn and Francis] Rush up concerned - Mistress?

[Enix] Winks at her- Pretty convincing?

[Lie] - Yes, everything is fine...- She gives each Ninetail a quick pet to reassure them- I'm going to guess you're going to scare Octagon with that Enix?

[Enix] Oh no! But I might use it as part of our ongoing drama. Maybe save that one for Halloween, really scare the kiddiewinks.

[Lie] - That is a good idea

[Doc] I'm sold... Man this stuff is hard to clean off. Izzy please sit still. - Looks up and makes a slightly hurt face - Did you go to one of the Pokemon games without me?

[Izzy] - No

[Lie] - No actually my Vulpix's evolved

[Doc] Ah, okay. Well they look very regal. 

[Enix] Puts the sword away. - Lie... I came to ask you for a favor...

[Lie] - What is it?

[Enix] I can go out, but I can't make portals. Queenie should be home by now and I'm worried about her. But I don't want to scare her and give her a hearts attack or something. Can you... introduce me? I guess? She's already seen you once. 

[Doc] I can stay and watch Aether for you.

[Lie] - I was just about to ask if you would Doc, and if course I will Enix

[Enix] Then I'm ready when you are. I'm sure TLOT will be relieved for me to take his place when I'm done.

[Lie] - Just let me tell Aether first, she's out back

[Doc] Rocks Izzy a bit- 

[Enix] Okay. - He looks nervous

[Aether] Is very dirty while she helps Hoff and Moth with the wheat-

[Lie] - Aether? Mommy has to go out for a bit. Can you be good for Doc while I'm gone?

[Aether] - Where you going?

[Lie] - To help a friend

[Aether] - Okay

[Moth] Follows them back while Hoff continues with the wheat-

[Lie] - Ready to go Enix?

[Enix] Nods - 

[Doc] Be careful Lie. 

[Fredrick] Are you sure you'll be okay gran? 

[Edna] Slumps in the wheelchair. - The nurse is supposed to come see me twice a day... And I can get up and down as long as I'm careful. - Another week and I can get rid of this stupid boot as well. 

[Fredrick] Just... text me if you need me okay? I really think we should get you one of those emergency buttons you wear around your neck or something. 

[Edna] I'm not that old yet! It was just an accident. 

[Fredrick] Okay, okay! - He gives her a hug and goes to leave. - love you gran...

[Edna] Returns the sentiment and watches him go with a sigh. The door shuts and the sudden quiet is a bit cloying. She wheels the unfamiliar chair awkwardly down the hall and in front of her desk, before disinterestedly checking her email.

[Lie] Has gone out into the void with Enix following back towards the node next to the neighboring server. She gently presses a hand to it to see if there's any noise on the other side and is rather surprised to see Edna right there- Well... At least we know she's home

[Enix] Is obviously nervous - 

[Edna] Switches over to watching a video with funny cat clips and chuckles a little-

[Lie] - I'm not very good at coding.... But maybe... How do you guys usually contact her again?

[Enix] Well... you just showed up before right? Can you just come out someplace else?

[Lie] - I suppose... Let's see what else she has...- Lie looks around for the closest nodes

\- The router is in the same room, but there's a cellphone on a small table down the hall in the bedroom.

[Lie] Decides on the cell phone and slips out from there she gently calls out into the house- Edna?

[Edna] Looks around rather startled- Hello...?

[Lie] - It's okay, it's me, Lilinthia

[Edna] Rolls the chair away from the desk - Where...?

[Lie] - Don't worry, I'll come to you, I just didn't want to scare you, that's all. And I brought another guest as well

[Edna] Quietly- Thank you for helping me before... I don' know what I would have done otherwise...

[Lie] - You really have your other friend to thank for that- She holds open the way for Enix

[Enix] Slips out and stands behind her, he's not as tall as Cp, but he's still an intimidating figure. 

[Edna] I'm in here? - a bit confused

[Lie] Leads Enix down towards the other room- Hello Edna

[Edna] Watches her curiously- How did you...? - Her own eyes widen as the sight of the woman with the glowing orbs where her own should be. - Are you an angel? Or an alien? 

[Enix] Hanging back -

[Lie] - Ah, I guess you were in a lot of pain last time we met. I'm the one who called the paramedics for you. And this- She gestures at the brine besides her- Is Enix

[Edna] I kind of remember... the sweet young lady who helped me. And... - She tilts her head slightly to see Enix. His eyes giving him away in the shadow behind Lie. 

[Enix] slips up beside Lie- Queenie...

[Edna] Gives the tiniest surprised cry- !!!

[Lie] - It's okay, we're here to check on you. You had us worried

[Edna] What... 

[Enix] I'm a Herobrine, Queenie... the stories are true. And I owe you a lot for keeping my home safe. 

[Edna] Is obviously baffled-

[Lie] Leans on the doorframe to just watch-

[Enix] Goes over to her and kneels down so he's closer to eye level. - we were so worried about you... 

[Edna] Stammers a little - Is Octagon...?

[Enix] Yeah. He's not human. He can't come out yet, but soon he'll be able to visit you too. Anytime you need us. I came out here for you. 

[Edna] A few little tears escape. - I had no idea...

[Enix] Puts a hand on hers- It's okay. It needs to be kept secret. I won't be safe otherwise. And neither will my friends. Our friends. - He gestures at Lie- She's one of us. 

[Lie] - He went through a lot of pain to be able to do this for you

[Edna] You always were so thoughtful Enix... 

[Enix] Heh... Well I had to do it. My Queen might need me. 

[Edna] Blushes- Oh you.

[Lie] - Uh... Should I give you two some privacy?

[Enix] No. I need to relieve TLOT. I'm sure he's been through Nether trying to keep up with the kids. - He turns his attention back to her- I'll be back online shortly. I'll come to your cottage. We can whisper chat all night if you want.

[Edna] Are you sure I haven't had a stroke and I'm actually delusional right now?

[Lie] - Positive

[Edna] Thank you both so much. 

[Enix] Is obviously a bit emotional- Aw... - He gives her a hug- I'll be watching over you. I'm going to learn to get out here without help. so don't be surprised if I just turn up occasionally. 

[Edna] You're always welcome here, both of you.

[Lie] - Thank you, we'll just use your cell phone to leave so you don't have to move too much

[Edna] I'll see you... online then? 

[Enix] Nods stoically. His fingers brush hers reassuringly as he goes to pass Lie and back out into the hallway.

[Lie] Follows him back to the cell and creates a way back to the brine server- Are you more at ease now that you've seen she's alright?  
Amateur Dramatics, Queenie

[Enix] Wipes away a few tears because he's a bit overwhelmed. - Yes, and I'm going to be on the chat all night.

[Lie] - Don't keep her up too late, sleeping will help her heal

[Enix] Okay, enough mushy stuff. I'm going to go punt TLOT off my server. Expect Octagon to show up eventually also wanting to go out. But probably not for a few days at least. I don't want to put your father out. - Opens a hole in the firewall to go- 

-The next day- 

[Notch] Is staring at TLOT- I guess it's okay... Tuck your shirt in at least so the little triangle doesn't show. 

[TLOT] Meeh. - He's removed his usual armor and changed his blue shirt to a mustard yellow and blue pants to black. 

[Steve] Is wearing a rather loud shirt with palm trees that was obviously borrowed from Doc. It's over his usual blue shirt and hanging open in a stiff way under the low resolution. - Should I go get Aether? 

[Notch] Yes, but you too. Tuck it in or it will look asymmetrical and odd out there.

[Lie] Is getting Blake into his service dog harness- I know Blake, but it's the best way to allow you to stay close to her...

[Aether] is looking at the buckle on her harness. She's wearing a pink pair of overalls on top of a white and yellow shirt- Mommy? Why does Blake wear that?

[Lie] - Because it let's him go places with you. Otherwise he'd have to stay here

[Blake] Sulking- 

[Steve] Knocks on her front door-

[Lie] - Come in!

[Aether] Runs to try and open the door- Uncle Steve!

[Steve] You ready to go Aether?

[Aether] - Yeah!

[Lie] Stands up- Blake is ready too

[Notch] Checks his phone- Could you let us out of my apartment computer Lie?

[Lie] - Absolutely- She turns towards her daughter- Now you be good for your Farfar and uncles, okay?

[Aether] - Yes mommy

[Lie] Smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead before opening a portal for them- You've got my number and Doc's for when you're ready to come back

[Notch] Just strolls through and then reaches back for her. He gets a face full of wolf hair as Blake vaults over his shoulder into the room- PPFFFT

[Aether] Giggles before going for her Farfar-

[Lie] - You guys have fun now!

[TLOT] Thanks Lie. - He helps Steve through and the two of them pause to acclimate. 

[Steve] Makes an attempt to fix his husband's messy hair- 

-The room is dark and a bit dusty, but it's still full of collectors toys and books.

[Aether] - Toys!- She toddles closer to the shelves to see what's there better

[Notch] Yeah, that's just... I've been to a lot of conventions, and collected stuff... 

[TLOT] It's dark in here...

[Notch] There's a switch next to Steve? On the wall? 

[Steve] Pats around and manages to turn the light on.

[Aether] Blinks hard at the sudden light but does point up at the shelf at a mario figurine- What's that?

[Notch] He's uh... Like a player avatar. That's Mario. It's another game. Well, huge series of games now...

[Aether] - Um... A game, like hide and seek?

[Notch] No... it's. There's enemies and you have to defeat them and stuff you have to jump on precisely. You also save your girlfriend from a fire-breathing turtle about half the time. Actually! Doc's been there! Next time you see Stevie, ask to see his cat suit. It's from that series. 

[TLOT] Smiling impishly-

[Aether] - Uncle Stevie is a cat?

[Notch] Glances at TLOT- He's... been a cat before. But he can't change like your dad. What I'm talking about is a pair of cat pajamas, like a... costume.

[Aether] - Like play pretend?

[Notch] Yep! Except this costume lets you climb up walls and claw stuff.

[Aether] Bounces a little- Cool!

-There's a honking from outside- 

[Notch] Oh! Come on guys, lets go. - He starts ushering them towards the front door and outside. 

-The honking is steady - beep beep beep beep

[Jeb] Is sitting in a rather drab looking van idly pushing the horn - Are we going or what?

[Aether] Frowns a little before looking up at her Farfar- Farfar... What's that?

[Notch] That... is a van. It's a big box humans use to get around quicker. 

[TLOT] Comes out behind them with a pair of sunglasses on. - 

[Steve] It's kinda noisy...

[Jeb] Notices TLOT and gets slightly antsy about his behavior with the horn.

[Aether] Does not have her sunglasses on- We get on it?

[Notch] After you put your glasses on sweetie-

[Blake] Runs around the yard a little and then pees against the side of the house.

[Aether] Puts on her little star shaped sunglasses once Notch hands them to her before bravely heading towards the van. She's a little nervous about it-

[Jeb] Has gotten out and side the side door open- Hey...

[Notch] I didn't know you were coming with us? 

[Jeb] Well... - his thoughts are plain 'I thought it was just going to be you and Aether.' 

[TLOT] Is looking over the vehicle curiously- 

[Steve] Pokes a tire-

[Aether] Her nervousness gets the better of her and she turns around to run to Notch and hide her face against his legs-

[Notch] Oh! It's okay Aether. Jeb is a good driver, and he has a special seat for little passengers to make you extra safe.

[Aether] - Special?

[Notch] Yep! - I'll show you. - He moves to lift her onto the the interior floor of the van.

[Aether] Looks around fascinated, but her hand stays firmly griping Notch's arm-

[Jeb] Who wants shotgun? 

[Steve] There are guns??? 

[Jeb] It's... it means sit in the front. Sheesh. 

[TLOT] I'll take it. - 

[Jeb] Oooookay...

[Notch] Shows her the little seat-

[Aether] See's all the straps- But... But I'm already wearing a harness...

[Notch] It's because cars go fast. It's like the saddle on a horse. So you don't get jostled around. 

[Steve] Just gets in the very back with Blake- 

[TLOT] Sits in the front and watches Notch from the console. 

[Jeb] Do you know how to adjust it and buckle her in? 

[Notch] Wellll.

[Jeb] Get out of the way.

[Aether] Watches as Jeb secures her in- Farfar...- She's really not sure about this

[Notch] I'm going to sit right next to you, okay? - He plops down, and I'll put my buckle on too. 

[Jeb] Shows Steve how to do his seat belt-

[Aether] - Why you using that?

[Notch] Same reason as you. So I don't get bounced around.

[Aether] Looks around as Jeb gets back in the drivers seat and another car passes them on the road- What's that?

[Jeb] Just shuts the door with a sigh and goes back around to the drivers side. 

[TLOT] Was watching Steve and is already strapped in. 

[Notch] Well this is a van right? Because it's big and boxy. That was a car. They do the same thing, but they're smaller.

[Aether] - Why?

Notch] Um... well some people don't need all these extra seats. 

[Jeb] Pulls out onto the road and accelerates a bit. 

[TLOT] Is suddenly gripping the dash with both hands.

[Aether] Is startled by them suddenly moving- WHOA!

[Notch] See? We're gonna go fast!

[TLOT] White -knuckled

[Jeb] Stop that! I'm not going that fast! 

[TLOT] You never ride a minecart without holding the edge and they don't move near this speed! 

[Steve] Is fascinated looking out the back window- There's so many people!

[Aether] - What's that?- As they pass a bus stop

[Notch] It's a place where people wait to get in things like this van, but even bigger.

[TLOT] Is more then a little overwhelmed by all the lights and noise-

[Aether] Her fear is dissolving as she stares out the window, her fascination growing and her questions are coming faster and faster as they pass new things-

[Jeb] Drives with the careful deliberation of someone used to having a child in the car. 

[Blake] Keeps trying to get his paws up on the windows- 

[TLOT] How can people live like this...

[Aether] Little gasp as she see's a street vendor with a bunch of brightly colored balloons-

[Notch] Is glad she's distracted and calming down.

[Aether] - Farfar! Colors!-As they go a decent sized patch of green appears as they start passing a park-

[TLOT] That's a bit more what I'm used too... 

[Jeb] It's a shame it isn't more common.

[Notch] Yeah... And you're going to see all kinds of colorful stuff today Aether.

[Aether] - We are?

[Notch] Yep. 

[Jeb] Pulls up to a little booth to pay for a parking ticket -

[Aether] - What's that?

[Jeb] Pays and pulls away- It's one of the ways they get money for food for the fish we're going to go look at. 

[Notch] It's like trading emeralds with the villagers for stuff.

[Aether] - So... So we gave them shinies?

[Notch] More or less. Money isn't so pretty out here. 

[TLOT] Picks a coin out of Jeb's cupholder and looks at it- Looks like iron?

[Aether] Is seeing the flags for the aquarium which line the road and her mouth is open a little from fascination-

[Jeb] Finds a spot to park and looks back from the front seat. - It's not going to be busy, but there will be people here. Please don't make a scene. Talk quietly and please keep the wolf under control. No one will believe he's a service dog if he doesn't behave.

[Aether] - Be good Blake

[Blake] Annoyed look- wuf. - It's clear he hates the dog vest.

[Aether] Is trying to fuss with the car seats buckle-

[Notch] Helps her out of it.

[Aether] Is excited and wiggling a lot as she is attached to Blake- We go now?

[Notch] Yes. 

[Jeb] Am I paying?

[Notch] No, geeze. I've got this. Aether. Can you stay here for a moment while I get the passes? 

[TLOT] Is just looking around. Generally nervous about being in public.

[Aether] - Um, okay...- Her gaze is already wandering towards the massive megalodon jaw replica by the entrance-

[Jeb] Takes her small hand -

[TLOT] Notices the jaws as well. 

[Steve] Walks over to his mate - They look kinda like yours...

[Aether] Points at the jaws- Big teeth! Grrrrr

[TLOT] I'm not sure I want to know what that came from, it must have been huge...

[Jeb] Thumbs at the building- They have littler versions in there to look at. 

[Notch] Comes back with the tickets- You guys ready?


	489. Aquarium fin

[Aether] Jumps a little- Yeah! Go! Go!- She tries to rush forwards

[Blake] Is kinda dragged a little but stops - Urf! 

[Notch] Whoah! You have to stay with us Aether. - He starts up the steps and towards the entrance- 

[Aether] Follows, taking Notch's hand as they pass through the glass doors. The group is greated by the sound of waves being pumped through hidden speakers and a set scene making the entrance look like a bit like the deck of a ship. The table in the center has a map projected onto it to look like an old paper map showing the layout of the aquarium-

[TLOT] Is thinking about Doc's sunken ship build-

[Steve] Wanders over to look at the map.

[Notch] Gives the employee watching the small entrance their passes. 

[Jeb] Has been here a million times and is just watching the digitals try to take it all in with bemusement.

-The attendant speaks to Notch in Swedish, wishing them a good visit-

[Aether] Goes over to the table but is too short to see the map. She doesn't notice the "supply crates" meant specifically so kids can see the map-

[Jeb] Let me give you a hand- He lifts Aether up on a crate- 

[TLOT] It's a pretty good map. Kinda drab though. 

[Notch] Its' supposed to look old.

[Aether] - Uncle Steve! Tantoms!- She's pointing at an image of sting rays

[Jeb] Well that's kinda where we got the idea...

[Notch] But they move underwater, they don't fly. 

[TLOT] Thank goodness... I think fighting anything out here would attract unwanted attention.

[Aether] Carefully climbs down from the crate and starts heading for one of the walkways and is very surprised when a a speaker is activated because she passed near it. It's a cheerful voice inviting her to take a paper pamphlet and join the wooden figure of a narwhal on an animal treasure hunt. She looks over at Notch- Farfar, it talks funny

[Notch] It's because it's in Swedish, I'll translate for you. 

[Blake] Just paces along beside her- 

[TLOT] Staring at the narwhale. 

[Jeb] Gently- Not like anything you've ever seen before right? 

[Steve] Well....

[TLOT] Actually our friend Lie has a horse with the same kind of curly horn. 

[Jeb] Just stops. - She has a unicorn? Where the hell did she get a unicorn??? Are they real too?????

[Aether] - What's Swedish?

[Notch] It's a language. You know... the little hrm hmm noises the Testificates make? That's their shorthand way of talking to each other.

[Aether] Little head tilt- Language?

[Notch] People in different places use different sounds to communicate. - He starts pointing out some common items and colors and telling her the Swedish words for them.

[Aether] Is amazed- I learn too?

[Notch] Sure! You and me can practice.

[Aether] - Okay- She then determinedly walks forwards. There's a curtain of fake seaweed leading into the next section of the aquarium leading to a dark section. It's full of ghostly looking fish which are actually a bit see through or fish which glow bright colors under a black light-

[TLOT] Walks briskly into the darkened area, and seems to relax a little. 

[Steve] They're so pretty....

[Aether] Presses right up against the glass, watching the little fish dart around- They so bright!

[Jeb] These guys live in deep water where the sun can't reach. The light is a trick to get food to come closer so you can snatch it. 

[TLOT] Gives him an unnerving grin- 

[Jeb] Yesh...

[Aether] Her excitement gets the better of her and she tries to take off running to see more only to be pulled up short by the lead attached to Blake- Oof!

[Blake] Whines- 

[Notch] Oh Aether. Just walk. Blake will keep up with you.

[Aether] Stands up and almost passes another station meant more for younger kids such as herself. It's a plastic bubble that protrudes out into a dark space where a projection of the deep see is played on the outside of the bubble. A fake set of controls is in there as well to make them feel like they are in a submarine-

[Aether] - What's that?

[Notch] Oh. Okay... a car is for moving around on the ground right? Submarines are for moving around fast underwater. 

[Steve] Crouches down small to watch the little film. -Neat!

[Aether] Kinda plays with the joysticks with a giggl until a large fish appears and startles her causing her to get out of the bubble very quickly-

[Steve] Topples back from his crouch- Whoah! That's startling! 

[Notch] Chuckles- It's just a video, and a cheap jump-scare.

[Aether] Decides to move on towards another curtain of fake seaweed. There's a veil of mist being sprayed on the other side as they enter a warmer area-

[TLOT] Doesn't notice the sprayer and gets spritzed. He basically reacts like a squirted cat and back-pedals quickly- Wha?

[Aether] Giddily laughs at her uncles reaction-

[TLOT] Darts through the sprayer- Stupid thing...

[Jeb] Trying not to laugh-

-Immediately there's another kids area and this time there's a worker there at a short table who greets them warmly-

[TLOT] Gives him a slightly suspicious look- 

[Notch] Walks with Aether so she doesn't run- 

[Blake] Sniffs at the table-

-The table is a shallow tank with small stingrays and some other animals that are okay for children to pet. The keeper asks them if they'd like to pet anything-

[Aether] Is staring into the water- Little Tantoms?

\- Around the walls are more tanks with smaller fish and signs explaining the shallow waters and what lives there. There are sea horses, sea dragons, anemones, and many other small aquatic animals. There's also a hand washing station in the room as well-

[Steve] Rushes over to look at it and puts his hands on the glass- I know this one! They're sea dragons! But... why are they so small? 

[Jeb] at Notch- Small...? 

[Notch] We have giant ones. I have no idea where Doc found them, but they're big enough to ride if they weren't dumber then a box of hair. 

[TLOT] Also looks- They're much cuter at this size...

[Notch] At Aether- You can touch the little rays if you're gentle. 9:44 PM-The keeper smiles gently as Aether approaches the tank and tries speaking to her in Swedish-

[Aether] Looks back at Notch- Farfar? What they saying?

[Notch] Translates for her. 

[TLOT] Wanders back over and looks in the tank. - Looks like someone brought a pancake to life...

-The keeper quickly grasps onto the fact that Aether doesn't speak swedish and switches to English-

[Keeper] - I'm sorry, I didn't know you spoke English little one. Do you want to pet a sting ray?

[Aether] - Okay!

[Keeper] - It's still pretty early so they might be a little hungry. But don't worry, they won't bite you. Go ahead and just put your hand in the tank

[Steve] Gets low to try and see underneath them through the side of the tank- 

[TLOT] A bit uncertainly- What do they eat? 

[Jeb] Pets a ray while no one is paying attention and cracks a little smile.

[Keeper] - These guys eat mosylt small shrimp and other things they find on the ocean floor. They stir up the silt and sand with their "wings" to scare up small fish as well-

-A few rays come over to investigate Aether's hand-

[Aether] - Look! Look!

[TLOT] Gingerly puts his fingers in the water as well. 

[Notch] They're smooth aren't they, kinda soft.

[Aether] - Yeah!

-A few rays come over to investigate TLOT's fingers-

[Keeper] - Do you want to see something funny?- When Aether nods he reaches in and gently picks up a ray so she can see it's silly face on the underside

[Steve] Laughs a little- It looks like a grumpy creeper face! - He makes a big scowl in imitation. - Haha

[TLOT] Touches them a little- Good... thingies.

[Aether] Shrieks happily and moves her hand a little too much, causing the small rays to disperse from around her hand-

[TLOT] Elbows Jeb lightly and almost knocks the wind out of him- So much nicer then your version. Hey... you okay? 

[Jeb] Clutches his side- Peachy...

[Keeper] Next they pick up a sea star to show Aether- These guys are pretty cool too, do you wanna pet him?

[Aether] - Yeah!- She excitedly reaches for the creature to feel it's rough texture- Whoa...

[Steve] It looks very knobbly... And there's no eyes? Creepy...

[Keeper] - Not in a traditional sense no, but they can sense light. Plus these guys actually have the ability to regenerate limbs if they've been torn off by a predator

[Steve] Shivers- Nope. Nope. Nope. 

[TLOT] Sorry, he doesn't like spiders either. Too many wiggly legs.

[Keeper] - That's okay- He looks over as a few more people trickle into the room and greet them before turning back towards Notch and the others- Just remember to wash your hands when you're done petting the animals, okay?

[TLOT] Nods- He heads for the little sink and blocks their view with his back so he can figure out how to turn it on. 

[Jeb] Use the soap.

[TLOT] Soap? 

[Jeb] Yeah here. - He put a glob of the stuff on TLOT's hands - 

[TLOT] Yuck! 

[Jeb] For fucks sake... don't make a scene. Do you not know what soap is? 

[TLOT] Begrudgingly scrubs his hands and rinses them- Doc won't allow that stuff on the server unless there's a serious need. They say it pollutes the water. And the bubbles get everywhere because they don't pop easily. 

[Aether] Tries to walk off without washing her hands-

[Keeper] Is now busy talking to the other guests-

[Notch] Come back- 

[Blake] Just sits stubbornly and lets her get to the end of the lead and stop short-

[Aether] - Why?

[Notch] Because the nice man asked you too. And fish are smelly

[Aether] - Where we do that?

[Notch] Over here where your uncles are- leads her to the little sink fountain. 

[TLOT] Just drys his hands on his pant legs-

[Aether] Has to get on her tip toes-

[Notch] Patiently helps her wash her hands- 

[Steve] Is perusing the tanks in the nearest wall-

[Aether] - Thank you- Once done she heads towards Steve to see what he's looking at

-It's a tank with some anemones and clown fish swimming about-

[Steve] Points out the clownfish- You've seen this one before haven't you? It was part of the aquatic update. 

[[Jeb] That and a ton of other fish. Everyone went a bit mental picking all the colors so there would be a lot of variations.

[Aether] - Fishies!- She starts trying to run between the different tanks to see everything until she comes across one that looks seemingly empty- Farfar? Why there no fish?

[Notch] Reads the label- It's an octopus, it's probably hiding. They're really smart. 

[TLOT] Hears the word smart and decides to feel around mentally for the creature- 

[Jeb] Motions for Steve to not go over there- It's all legs, you wouldn't like it.

-There is a slight response from the octopus' mind. It's not sure what it felt but it reacts by suddenly turning completely black before returning to looking like the rocks in it's enclosure-

[Aether] Amazed sound-

[TLOT] His eyes go wide- Whoah... And those arms? Legs? Like Slender but with nubs? 

[Notch] That was odd... I wonder why it changed? 

[TLOT] responds in Notch's head. - You said it was smart, I tried to feel out it's mind. It's very... alien.

[Aether] - Again!

[TLOT] I can try...? - He reaches out again, this time more gently, just soothing thoughts.

[Octopus] Darts to the other side of it's enclosure, releasing an ink cloud to hide itself-

[Aether] Stumbles backwards in surprise-

[TLOT] Wild...

[Notch] I'd just leave it be. No reason to upset the animals.

[Aether] - Farfar, we go see more?

[Notch] Sure. - He checks to make sure the others aren't left behind and walks to the next area.

-Thye next area has another map since the path divides into two. The left goes to a few outdoor enclosures for larger animals, and the right to the rest of the indoor exibits and the exit-

[Aether] Looks both ways- Which way?

[Notch] Lets go outside and loop around. 

[Jeb] Heads outside and then watches perplexed as TLOT hesitates before coming out into the light-

[Aether] Looks up as she hears wings flapping and some pigeons fly by- Birdies!

[Notch] Yeah, they're a common type. 

[Steve] They move so fast...

-There's the noise of air being exhaled nearby and some other kids laughing just around the corner-

[Aether] Tilts head curiously at the strange exhalation-

[Jeb] Just ambling along- 

[Blake] Furious sniffing and then a chuff. The air smells fishy.

-Around the corner is a large outdoor pool and the exhalation noise was caused by a walrus swimming in the pool. The large animal easily glides around it's enclosure, even spinning-

[Aether] Isn't really tall enough to see well- Up please

[Steve] Picks her up obligingly- Look how chubby it is! 

[TLOT] It's got teeth like Waffles. Haha.

-A nearby sign explains how this animal was rescued as a baby after it's mother had been killed-

[Aether] - Big like Buff!

[Notch] Glances at the sign but doesn't translate to avoid upsetting Aether. 

[TLOT] It's certainly graceful.

[Walrus] Then proceeds to flop itself up onto some rocks and all gracefulness is gone-

[TLOT] Laughs- Everyone looks awkward out of their elements. 

[Jeb] Slow nod-

[Aether] Giggling as a mom herds her kids past them-

[Walrus] Yawns and scratches at itself-

[Steve] Takes a moment to lean against TLOT with a small dreamy smile. He only has eyes for his mate. 

[TLOT] Puts his arm around Steve's waist and gives him a little squeeze. 

[Jeb] Is just watching them, lost in thought.

[Aether] - Let's go- Starts squirming to get down. She's excited and wants to see what else there is

[Steve] Sorry Aether. - He puts her down - 

[Blake] Is also ready to explore and stays near her. 

[Notch] Come on you lovebirds.

-There's a bit more noise and splashing from the next enclosure as it has about four seals in it, all playing with a new toy they discovered that morning-

[Aether] - Small ones?

[Notch] They're sort of related but not the same thing. 

[TLOT] And they have smaller mustaches. 

[Steve] Pffft. More like cat whiskers.

-One seal takes off with the new toy, racing away from the others and the others follow in persuit-

[Aether] - They go fast!

[Blake] Gives a small bark because the seals make a similar noise.

-The barking catches one of the seals attention and it swims closer-

[Aether] - Farfar! It's looking at us!

[Blake] Urf? 

[Steve] They have pretty eyes. 

[Jeb] I think it likes the noise your... dog is making.

[Seal] Makes a noise back and somersaults in the water-

[TLOT] They're cute. Are they a kind of water dog? 

[Notch] Not... really. They are mammals though.

[Seal] Is distracted as another seal darts by and shifts to chasing it-

[Aether] - Bye!

[Jeb] Has wandered a little farther along- 

[TLOT] Brushes his mind to see what's on it. 

[Jeb] There's a bit of lingering guilt, and trepedation about having the digitals just out in public. But he's also happy to see them interacting with new things.

-There's a smaller pool ahead of Jeb that houses some sea otters, mostly just reasting on their backs in their pool-

[TLOT] Walks up next to him and looks at the otter- That looks comfy. 

[Jeb] Yeah... 

[Aether] - Fluffy!

[Notch] They live in cold water Aether. They have to be fluffy to stay warm.

[Aether] - Like... Like mommy's cloak?

[Notch] Aw the cat hair one? Yep. Fluffy fur keeps you warm.

[Aether] Starts getting excited and TLOT catches onto the slight notiopn in her head of turning into a cat right then-

[TLOT] Puts his hand on her head- Aether... not here. Please.

[Aether] - But it's fluffy! Like mommy's cloak!

[TLOT] If you do that here we'll have to leave in a hurry. Don't you want to look at more stuff? You can change in the car before we leave.

[Aether] - Okay...

[Otter] Sneezes and wakes itself up

[Steve] They're so silly.

[Aether] - Farfar? What noise do they make?

[Notch] I... I'm not sure actually.

[Aether] - Oh...-An elderly couple passes by and coos at how adorable Aether looks-

[Notch] Is proud but tries not to get too close. He's also wearing sunglasses to conceal his flat black scleras.

[Aether] - What... What else is here?

[Notch] The sign before we came out here said there was more inside in the other direction.

[Aether] - Lets go! Let's go!

[Jeb] The puffins are this way and then we loop back inside over there- points

[Aether] - Puffins? Is... Is that like what mommy sometimes gives her... Her pokemons?

[Jeb] Thinking about Glitchy and Dofta- you mean poffins. Puffins are little birds.

[Aether] - More birdies?

[Steve] is already looking at them- tiny birds. Sorta like parrots?

-It's about an even number between the puffins floating in the water, or sitting on the high rock wall-

[Aether] - Bright noses!

[TLOT] I like the colors. 

[Blake] Pants a little from the sun.

[Aether] - Uh... Farfar?

[Notch] yes Aether?

[Aether] - I... I have to pee...

[Notch] Oh! Okay, we'll find a bathroom. - the little group heads back inside and looks around for a family restroom-

-Luckily there is a bathroom located just inside the building as they re-enter.-

[Aether] - Potty!

[Notch] Hesitates because there's just a male and a female one. - Um. - He's pretty sure the little girl still needs help. 

[TLOT] What are you waiting for? 

[Notch] Gestures at the silhouettes on the doors with a bit of consternation- 

[TLOT] Oh don't be stupid. This one clearly has a person in a cape, I'll take her myself. - He un-clips Aether from Blake and just walks into the women's room with her in his arms before Notch can say anything. 

[Jeb] Is trying so hard not to laugh- 

8:04 PM-There is a woman changing a baby on a changing table just inside and she shrieks at TLOT suddenly walking in and quickly says something to him in Swedish-

[TLOT] Holds up the little girl by way of explanation and just walks past her toward the stalls-

-The woman quickly hurries to finish changing her baby and storms out of the bathroom with them-

[Aether] Watches as TLOT works on undoing the snaps holding up her overalls. She's dancing a little-

[Jeb] Is wheezing with laughter outside the bathroom- 

[Steve] Really confused- 

[Notch] Facepalm- 

[TLOT] Just helps her do her business and button up again-

[Aether] - Thank you

[TLOT] No problem - he holds her up so she can wash her hands-

[Aether] Tries her best and does accidentally splash TLOT a little in the process- Uh oh...

[TLOT] Ah, that's okay. I can just be warm. - He glances to make sure they're alone and steams away most of the water by turning his glitch up-

[Aether] Giggles and snuggles into the warmth a little-

[TLOT] Holds her close- were you cold?

[Aether] -I dunno...

[TLOT] Finishes steaming and walks back out with Aether- 

[Blake] Runs up with the leash in his mouth to be clipped to her harness again.

[Aether] - Hi Blake- She reaches downwards to hug him

[TLOT] Lets her down- 

[Blake] Is hugged- 

[Notch] Decides to just tell them later- 

[Jeb] Mostly calmed down- Lets see what's over here- 8:23 PM-The next section is darker with gentle colors rotating through the tanks full of transluscent animals which waft through the water in dense amounts. The center of the room has a very large replica hanging from the ceiling with ribbon tendrils nearly touching the ground-

[Aether] Open mouthed amazement-

[TLOT] What in the world???

[Jeb] They're jellyfish. They're basically evil plastic bags, and most of them have nasty stingers that hurt like hell. 

[Steve] I think they're creepy...

[Aether] Giggles as she runs through the tendrils of the fake one- Blake come on!

[Blake] Follows, but looks like he'd rather bite the dangling arms. 

[Notch] Wanders a little since Steve is watching Aether.

-There's a few different types of jelly fish in the tanks and plaques explaining each species. The lights oscillating in the room make it feel as if the guests are deep underwater-

[TLOT] At least the lighting is calming...

[Jeb] Do you... really need it to be dark that badly? 

[TLOT] Turns to him and there's the faintest glow even around the sunglasses- Yes. Not every brother or sister is as sensitive as I am, but the light hurts when it's too strong. 

[Jeb] Gives him a somewhat pitying look- 

[TLOT] Don't do that. One of these days you and I will have a nice long talk- he glances at the happy little girl running in front of the wolf and with his husband. - But not today.

[Aether] Taps Steve- Tag!

[Notch] Okay! Okay! No running around. They'll ask us to leave. 

[Steve] Aww. Come on Aether, lets see what else there is to see.

[Aether] - Okay- She reaches for one of the adults hands to guide her-

-The next area is warmer like the exhibit where they pet the stingrays, but much larger. There is a wooden bridge weaving over some shallow water filled with young, small sharks swimming-

[TLOT] Looking down at the sleek creatures- They move so smoothly...

[Jeb] Quietly- They're very efficient predators. And if you could flip them over you'd see their teeth are pretty much like yours...

[Aether] Tries to reach down to pet them-

[Blake] Gets in her way a bit aggressively- 

[Notch] You can't touch these guys Aether. They bite at anything that might be food.

[Aether] - But... But...

-Another young child comes rushing towards them-

[Child] - Valp! Valp!

[Blake] Surprised and jumps in front of Aether protectively- 

[Steve] Why is that kid barking?

-The childs mother quickly scoops them up from behind and turns towards the group, her tone implies that she is apologizing and her child seems confused-

[Mother] In Swedish- I'm sorry! He doesn't know what service dogs are yet

[Notch] In Swedish- It's okay. They're young. It's an opportunity to teach them things.

[TLOT] Smiles at the kid gamely-

[Child] - Valp?

[Mother] - No sweetheart, he's doing a job, you cannot interrupt that, like when Daddy is working

[Child] Looks like he's going to cry-

[Mother] - I'm sorry but that's how it is.- She turns back towards Notch- I apologize again

[Blake] Does his best to look stoic and alert while watching Aether. 

[Notch] Aww don't cry kiddo. You shouldn't rush up on animals anyway. It can scare them.

[Child] - Okay...

[Mother] Smiles apologetically before walking off with her child-

[Aether] - Farfar? What she saying?

[Notch] Oh, her kid wanted to pet Blake, but you're not supposed to touch service dogs. They're highly trained and that's why they're allowed to be in places pets can't usually go. Anything that breaks their concentration on the person they're trained to help can be life-threatening.

[Aether] - But Blake is a pet?

[Notch] Yes... but he's a special pet. Smarter then most.

[Aether] - Uh huh! And he's my best friend!

[Blake] Makes a rather gooey smile and his tongue pokes out a bit- 

[Notch] Yes he is. And an excellent helper.

[Aether] - Uh huh!- She turns and starts heading farther down the path

[TLOT] Just watching the little sharks and following- 

-They enter what looks like the entrace to a cave and go down a couple steps. This room is a bit darker, but one wall is solid glass and behind it are the larger sharks which swim in the tank with other fish and a few larger rays and skates. The glass goes a ways down the wall and eventually curves into a tunnel to see the rest of the tank-

[TLOT] Is just stunned and Steve bumps into him because he stopped abruptly- 

[Notch] Now we get to the big fishies Aether.

[Aether] Audible intake of air as she watches the sharks glide by. These ones you can see their teeth as they pass- Farfar... So big- Her voice is soft as she speaks

[TLOT] Grins without meaning too at the sight. 

[Steve] That looks like something at the top of the food chain...

[Notch] If you're in the water that's frighteningly accurate. They don't like the taste of humans, but they bite things to get a sample, and it's all too easy to bleed to death because of it. They can get really old too. So yeah, they get big...

[Aether] Approaches the glass and presses up against it in fascination-

[TLOT] Is just as bewitched and stands next to her looking up - 

[Notch] Chuckles at Jeb- I think we might as well sit down for a moment...

-One shark acts up a little and there's a whip like crack as a tuna darts out of the way to stay away from the predator-

[Aether] - Whoa!

[Notch] Yeah... tuna they like the taste of. The keepers just make sure they're well fed so they don't hunt the other fish in the tank.

[Aether] Starts bouncing again- Fishies fishies!

[TLOT] At Jeb- Thanks for not putting sharks in the game...

[Jeb] The modders beat me too it anyway.

[Aether] - More?

[Notch] I think this might be the last exhibit.

[Aether] - No? More?

[Jeb] Nah, that's it. The bigger ocean animals can't be humanely kept in captivity. They get bored and depressed. You have to go out in a boat if you want to see them.

[Aether] - Boat? Go see Auntie Hera?

[Notch] That could happen. 

[Steve] I think we've had enough excitement for one day, haven't we?

[Aether] - No!- She's so excited but she is obviously getting more tired

[Notch] Picks her up and snuggles her- Don't be naughty. We've had a good day. 

[TLOT] Has steered a nervous Jeb into a dark corner. - Before we part ways for the day, I... need something from you. 

[Jeb] Flop-sweat- W-what..? 

[TLOT] My brother MasterHerobrine needs to be able to leave the server. I trust you can figure out a way to get him off the delete list? 

[Jeb] Pained grimace- I can try?!

[TLOT] Do so.

[Aether] Is getting al ittle whiny as they leave the exhibit and enter the gift shop-

[Notch] Shhhh, lets looks at stuff and then head back home- 

[Steve] Looking at everything.

-The gift shop isn't terribly large since it's not the aquariums only source of income. There's an entire wall full of stuffed animals, bins with shiny rocks, and shelves full of books and toys-

[Steve] Leafing through the books with the most pictures- 

[TLOT] Goes right for the shiny rocks like a magpie.

[Aether] Points at the wall of stuffed animals- Farfar, fluffies...

[Notch] Do you want a stuffed animal Aether? 

[TLOT] Quietly copying rocks directly into his inventory-

[Aether] - Yes please

[Notch] Lets see what would be good- Starts walking her around to look at them all. 

[Steve] Picked out a book- 

[TLOT] Is just looking at posters and toys. 

[Jeb] Is a bit on edge and watching other people in the gift shop like someone might yell at him.

-TLOT passes some plastic tubes full of small animal figures-

[Aether] - What about Blake?

[Notch] I don't know if they sell stuff for... dogs. 

[Blake] Looks bored. 

[TLOT] Looks up long enough to say- Blake would probably like a steak and some pigs ears.

[Aether] - But... But he only has one toy...

[Blake] Sniffs around a little and then urfs at a roll of fabric in a big basket. He nuzzles a roll with his nose and gives them a plaintive look- 

[Notch] Or he could have... this? - Looks it over. It's a rolled up fleece lap blanket with a pattern of sharks.

[Aether] - Yeah! He needs things too

[Notch] Fair. So what do you want Aether? 

[Aether] - Um... Fluffy

[Notch] Maybe.... - He plucks a sea otter plush down. It's holding a little stuffed shell against it's belly. - How about this? 

[Aether] Immediately takes it and hugs it close-

[Notch] I think we have a winner- 

[Jeb] Glances at his phone- 

[Steve] Slides Notch the book- 

[TLOT] Presses a tube full of small toy fish into his hands as well. 

[Notch] Chuckles- I guess I'll go pay then...

[Aether] Yawns and snuggles into her Farfar's hold-


	490. How to Catch a Herobrine

[Lie] Once the group is gone she lets out a nervous breath. She's on edge about what she will need to do, and glad to have kept her cool around TLOT enough that he hadn't felt any need to skim her mind. She heads for the bath house and is relieved to find it empty as she slips into the hot water. The heat seeps into her muscles, relaxing her a bit as she combs through her hair with her fingers. She's not sure how long she spends in there but when she leaves the sun is in it's descent, but there is still a decent amount of time before the mobs come out. She heads up to her bedroom and picks up the cloak made from CP's hair, holding it close to her chest as she steadies herself. She puts it away, wrapping it around the golden coins Xophiel gave her and heads downstairs. As she passes Winston she let's him know that she will be out late and not to worry about her. She heads out across her yard towards Karla's house, passing the death tree along the way and giving it a nervous glance. She makes her way up the steps to Karla's front door and knocks-

[Ever] Answers with wet hands and Banette near his feet- Hello? Oh hi Lie. Come on in.

[Lie] - Thanks, is Karla busy?

[Ever] You know she's always doing something- 

-Faintly she can hear the rat tat tat tat of Karla's sewing machine.

[Lie] - This is true...- She follows Ever into the living room

[Ever] I'm going to finish up in the kitchen- He heads back and the Banette goes with him. 

[Karla] Is sewing what looks like a long strap, the Wunderwaffe is on the table across from her and buzzing happily to itself. She pauses when Lie comes in- Ah hello~

[Lie] - Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?

[Karla] Oh no, this is just a little something for me. It can wait.

[Lie] - I see... Well, I... I have quite the favor to ask you actually...- Her nerves are beginning to act up again

[Karls] Leans on her elbows with an interested look~ Do tell. 

[Wunderwaffe] Buuzzurp?

[Lie] - I... I need you to fuck me...

[Karla] Tilts her head like a dog that heard an ultrasonic noise- What? 

[Ever] Is at the doorway in a flash with a surprised expression-

[Lie] - I... It's the last thing I can think of that could call CP back

[Karla] And you don't think he'd take that anger out on me for doing it?

[Lie] - You have a bottle of the lust nectar. If he does come after you, that can stop him

[Karla] Just to play devils advocate... why exactly have you not sent one of your many allies out to look for him? There is the chance he's gone because he's in some kind of trouble. 

[Lie] - Because he'll be angrier if he's forced back in comparisson to if he comes back on his own. If this doesn't work, then I will let Doc go out looking for him

[Karla] Looks over at Ever- Is this acceptable to you my kitten? 

[Ever] Uh... um.. can... I watch?

[Lie] Turns a darker shade of red- Well, uh... It's not like you didn't last time, but can I at least ask that you wait at least a couple minutes before coming in?

[Ever] I don't have too... I was just hoping... - also embarrassed-

Lie] - I suppose you can...

[Ever] Is also quite red- You're just.... really beautiful. 

[Karla] Eyebrow-

[Lie] Turns darker-

[Karla] Waves a hand idly- He has good taste in women, Ja?

[Lie] Little embarressed noise, she still does not take compliments well-

[Karla] Then, shall we? - She gestures at the door that leads down into the basement.

[Lie] Can only nod before she turns towards the door and starts walking towards it-

[Karla] Follows her down while Ever lingers at the top of the steps and sits down out of their sight.

[Lie] Glances nervously at the bed and shifts around a little-

[Karla] Heads for a spanking bench instead. She's installed a single block of lava in the far corner of the room and capped it with a glass block, the room is rather warm as a result. - Care to disrobe? Or is the clothing expendable?

[Lie] - Ah, right... That... I.. I guess these clothes aren't that important...- She's wearing a light shirt and pants which Eliza had made for her

[Karla] Good... -She gets Lie to lay back on the bench and secures her wrists downward on either side of her before tying another loop around her waist. She considers the look for a moment and then ties a thick ribbon around Lie's throat, it's just a tiny bit snug.

[Lie] Squirms a little, the small amount of pressure already being a bit arousing for her and her breath picks up a little-

[Karla] Goes to the trunk and considers both a scalpel and a knife before settling on a pair of shears. She returns to the side of the table and drags the cool metallic back edge lightly against the sensitive instep of her subjects arm-

[Lie] Shudders and keeps her eyes on Karla, trusting the other woman to know what she is doing-

[Karla] Her breath is hot on Lie's cheek - I know it arouses you to feel helpless... - She lays a hand between Lie's breasts and explores the topography a bit-

[Lie] A small noise escapes her and Karla can feel her chest rise and fall and feel the beat of her multiple hearts. Lie tries to bring her legs closer together-

[Karla] Transfers the shears to the hand on her breasts and pricks her collarbone ever so slightly with the points.

[Lie] Hisses in a sharp breath quickly- Karla...

[Karla] Moves downward and snips the bottom of her shirt with little cuts. Each snip drags the bit of metal against the other woman's belly. - Yeeeess? 

[Lie] A few of the scrapes from the metal against her skin does cause her to flinch slightly- Ah...- She's really just a tad too flustered to speak

[Karla] I thought so. - She takes her time cutting down the middle of the shirt and then grabs Lie's bra in the center with a firm hand before cutting it as well. The pieces fall away and Lie's breasts tumble out with an appealing jiggle. 

[Ever] Is just peeking around the corner of the staircase like a sneaky child, he's red-faced but silent. 11:30 PM[Lie] Her flush has traveled down her neck and colors her chest a little and the exposure to the air causes her to squirm a little more-

[Karla] Moves a bit lower and methodically snips at her shorts. Letting her wiggle in consternation as she's divested of her clothing.

[Lie] Being more exposed her instinct is to hide away, her legs clamping tightly together and she's trying to draw them upwards-

[Karla] Smiles at her trying to hide herself and goes back to the trunk to put the scissors aside. Returning a moment later to put a few things down out of Lie's sight. She brandishes two very small objects, just a single pixel apiece, before running her tongue sensually inside each one. She gives them each a squeeze and fastens them tightly over her victim's tiny nipples. The suction is like a pair of eager lips fastened over each sensitive nubbin.

[Lie] Actually gives a small yelp, not having used anything on her nipples before- Uh... Well... That's new...

[Karla] Smiles- Just a little distraction- She grabs Lie's ankles and secures them so her legs are wide open.

[Lie] - Ah!- She tugs at the bonds in a futile manner and a shiver runs through her body

[Karla] Runs her fingers over Lie's pubic mound, just to make her buck a little. She's barely touching the labial folds, just teasing for now.

[Lie] Whines and strains a bit more, she'd lift her head if that were possible to look, but the sash around her neck is preventing that-

[Karla] Just keeps gently fingering her, trying to make her wet and needy-

[Lie] Tries to buck against Karla's touches but her focus is slipping under Karla's ministrations-

[Karla] Is getting a bit more aggressive and starts using more fingers and going after her clit with her other hand. She's spreading the bound woman wide and methodically working over every sensitive pixel of skin.

[Lie] Is growing very wet amd her breathing has picked up once more as a moan slips past her lips and she starts to submit to Karla-

[Karla] Let's her almost get to an orgasm and then pulls back. She starts stripping her own clothes off apart from her gloves and bra, and buckling something too low for Lie to see. 12:05 AM[Lie] Whines a little at being left wanting- Ah... Please...Dr., 12:08 AM[Karla] Tests to make sure the harness is tight enough before releasing one of Lie's ankles. She bellies up to the other woman's crotch and Lie gets an eye-full of the massive scar over her hearts, only partly concealed by the delicate lace on her black bra. She presses something against Lie's entrance. It feels wide on the end and the silicone is slightly cold.

[Lie] Shivers a little before giving Karla a pleading look-

[Karla] Pushes the dildo in a bit roughly, it's overlarge and thick and seems to go on forever as she bears down on her helpless captive.

[Lie] Actually feels a little pain from it but there's a pleasure mixed in as well and she can feel herself clamping down on the toy as she tries to adjust to it's size- Ah... That... That's so big...

[Karla] Ah but I'm not done yet. - She rocks back and forth a few times to get Lie properly lubricated and then shoves in again. The thickness fills her and then a knot at the base presses her even wider-

[Lie] - Ah!- She is surprised by the sudden size and intrusion and she tries to pull away, bucking a little as she squirms

[Karla] Is just lost in the enjoyment of Lie's submission and the other end of the strap on that's up inside her as well. She starts to thrust into Lie with measured strokes. She's also holding the unbound ankle high to get a deeper penetration.

[Lie] Already feels a knot building deep inside of her as she makes more noises of pleasure with eacj stroke- She's practically panting as she's filled-

[Karla] Has an expression of pure bliss as she stuffs Lie full with every thrust-

[Ever] Trying to masturbate as quietly as humanly possible.

[Lie] Her pitches grow higher until she comes and then her squirming intensifies as her body moves into being overstimulated. She doesn't hear the crackle of a portal forming in the darkest corner of the room-

[Ever] Comes so hard he passes out on the steps- 

[Karla] That's it! Come for me!

[Lie] Can feel another orgasm building as she looks at Karla near desperately-

-A growl reaches their ears-

[Karla] Is so surprised she comes herself and swoons for a moment-

[CP] Emerges from the shadows, his appearance is certainly more feral than the last time he was seen, his eyes are bright, but his red stone heart in his chest is brighter-

[Lie] Whines a little at being denied her second orgasm-

[Karla] Decides if she's going to walk on the edge she might as well dance. She makes one final effort and goes after Lie's clit with her fingers-

[Lie] Shrieks in surprise, her back arching as much as it can under the restraints as she tries to pull away-

[CP] Lunges for Karla in anger-

[Karla] Back-pedals wildly and grabs for the bottle of nectar on the table-

[CP] Doesn't exactly notice what Karla is grabbing-

[Lie] Whines a little in frustration, not that edging isn't arousing in it's own way for her-

[Karla] Uncorks the bottle and splashes him with it-

[CP] His hand stops barely a pixels distance from Karla's throat as he grunts, some of the nectar having gotten into his mouth and the effect is strong and fast-

[Karla] She wanted you! I vas just the bait to get you to come home!

[CP] He takes a few steps back as the nectar really starts taking effect on him-

[Lie] - CP...- Her voice reaches her husband, drawing his attention a bit

[Karla] Slowly regaining her composure- She's more then ready for you...

[CP] Growls a little, there's a more than obvious bulge in his pants-

[Karla] Unless you want me to finish her... again...?

[CP] Growls- Don't you dare...

[Karla] I only did what was requested of me as a means to an end.

[CP] Wobbles as most of his blood is making a spirited attempt to go south and ends up going down onto one knee to prevent himself from just outright falling onto his face-

[Lie] Watches her husband as well as she can-

[Karla] I'll even help you~ She makes a grab for his belt and whisks it out of most of his pant loops. She's still nude apart from the bra and the panty harness the dildo is still attached too. He gets a brief whiff of his wife's scent on the massive sex toy as Karla is momentarily within reach.

[CP] His rod twitches at the smell of his wife and is straining against his pants his mouth opens a little as he pants in need. His thoughts are shifting over from murder and mayhem to fucking and staying. He attempts to stand but stumbles again-

[Karla] Senses his weakness and literally yanks his pants and underwear down-

[CP] Is caught off guard and off balance enough to fall backwards as his member stands proudly and free. He growls softly but his focus is aimed more at his wife-

[Karla] Drags him as she would a drunk and gets on the bed to get tall enough to shove him over onto Lie.

[CP] Catches himself on the bench and looks down at his wife, seeing her pleading and wanting expression. Goosbumps line her body from the cooler air and he finds himself shifting to line up with her. He leans down, kissing her and trying to draw her nearer, pulling her against her bonds-

[Lie] Moves to make herself more available for him, his scent and heat so very welcome to her now. She's almost forgotten where she is as she's becoming absorbed in her husbands presence-

[Karla] Breathes a small sigh of relief and unbuckles the strap on before tossing it into a cauldron of clean water.

[Lie] Moans as she feels her husbands familiar warmth and length settle into her as he begins fucking her, driving into her hard and deep. He can smell the slight amount of sweat which had arisen on her skin and licks the salty fluid away and causing cooler spots on her skin to make her shiver and whine-

[Karla] smiles with a bit of satisfaction and pulls on a bathrobe-

[Lie] It isn't long before she orgasm's again but CP is still going. Lie can feel however that it won't take her mate long to finish himself-

-There's a slight buzz in Karla's mind-

[Karla] Hurries out of the room and scoops Ever up as she ascends the steps. She doesn't stop until she's on the top level. She lays the exhausted youth on a pile of wool and stills her mind before acknowledging the contact in her head. - yes?

[Offender] - And what sort of mischief have you gotten into my little proxy? I could almost feel what you were doing~

[Karla] Sits daintily on the edge of the tub- Cp went out for far too long and his wife requested I fuck her in order to bait him back.

[Offender] Snickers- Oh that must have been fun. I know your pet thinks fondly of the time you did it before~

[Karla] He has a dirty mind, it's one of the reasons I love him. And Lie was introduced to a toy I hadn't had a chance to try out yet.

[Offender] - Oh I do want the dirty details eventually... But did you actually get to do anything with CP?

[Karla] No, I doused him with his wife's lust nectar, and that was the only thing that saved me from strangulation and a trip to respawn. Though I did pants him if that gives you any joy.

[Offender] Growls a little- I'd fuck him myself with thorns before ever letting him seriously hurt you

[Karla] That's good to know, and a bit unexpected... but it's moot. I'm safe and they're making love in my basement.

[Offender] - If you're certain... And if you ever do want to play with your pet and Lie at the same time, I'd be more than happy to help make that happen for your birthday~

[Karla] I think I prefer it when my 'victims' come to me willingly. Thank you though. Don't forget, we still need to solve the riddle of Cp and his wifes back-door. Haha.

[Offender] - I've seen that thought in your head before, about both of them tied up with a very nice selection of toys inside of them? You had it when you first met Lie... You still want that, I can feel that. Maybe fuck CP at the same time. And you might have missed the opportunity to work on that today

[Karla] Crosses her legs. - That's fair... - she's considering it. - I'm sure he's still dazed... thoughts?

[Offender] - Might take him more than one round to get that nectar out of his system from what you've told me. If you think his wife can handle it, then get between them briefly, get a toy inside her, and then stop him from removing it

[Karla] Adjusts herself- I'd rather get a toy inside him...~

[Offender] - Think you can find that fire proof rope he had made?

[Karla] That would take too much time, and there would be questions from his mobs if I was searching his house.

[Offender] - Then I suppose you had better be fast and hope his wife is good at keeping him focused on her

[Karla] You're a terrible influence... but knowing I can't die here is also a horrible temptation... - She's already on the stairs, a bit unfocused.

[Offender] - Show him how good it can feel, show hum how it can feel if it's in his wife too~

[Karla] Sneaks down the stairs and peeks around into the basement room to see what Cp and Lie are doing.

[Lie] Is still tied down, quivering from her husbands rougher treatment and CP is still focused very much on her, doing his best to give her a breather while he fights the effects of the nectar for the time being-

[Karla] Grabs a few things from the trunk and scatters them on the bed, she sneaks up behind Cp and gives him a quick swipe from crack to cubes with a warm wet towel-

[CP] Jumps at the sudden touch and turns to look at her with a snarl- The fuck are you doing!?

[Karla] Cleaning you. And then I'm going to help a bit, you just keep doing what you're doing.

[CP] Growls a little- You're not needed here...

[Lie] Whines a little-

[Karla] No, but I could be~ - She gets down behind him, trusting he won't pull out of Lie. She spreads his cheeks with her hands and sticks her tongue betwixt them, lapping gently, but insistently.

[CP] Tries to pull away which just pushes him farther into Lie who draws in a shaky breath-

[Karla] Consider it penance - She just keeps working the tight hole, laving it and dipping her tongue just inside-

[CP] Really isn't sure what to do, he certainly doesn't want Karla to be doing what she's doing, but can't exactly leave his wife especially with the nectar in his system-

[Karla] Works a single lubricated finger inside and feels for his prostate, it's deep and right behind his cubes.

[CP] Jumps as Karla finds her mark- FUCK!

[Karla] Works the nubbin with the same skill she applied to Lie's clitoris earlier.

[CP] Is losing focus on his wife and has to grip the edges of the spanking bench around his wife so he doesn't collapse- You fucking bitch!

[Karla] Isn't making any effort to get more fingers in his ass, but she is working the most sensitive spots diligently. Pressing and rubbing and shaking her fingers back and forth to keep him off balance while she works her magick. She takes his cubes in her free hand and fondles them sensually.

[CP] Comes and leans forwards to rest gis forehead near the crook of his wife's neck

[Lie] - CP...- She can feel his member twitching about inside of her

[Karla] Sees her opportunity and gets a fresh glob of lube before working a finger into Lie's rear this time-

[Lie] Yelps and bucks a little before moaning. The feeling from anal had slipped her mind, but the want came back quickly as soon as it was reintroduced-

[Karla] Works her gently with one finger until she's loose enough to add a second-

[CP] Is pushing himself back up, he can feel what Karla is doing through Lie's thin inner walls and he's not sure how to handle it-

[Lie] Pulls at the restraints which still hold three quarters of her limbs down and immobile-

[Karla] Keeps at it until she can get a third finger inside and then scissors them, trying to stretch the opening wide.

[Lie] Is bucking again, her whole body is flushed and her mind in a fog from pleasure-

[CP] - The hell are you doing?

[Karla] Making room for you~ She undoes Lie's other foot so she can rock them higher

[Lie] Moves her legs to wrap them around CP so she can move to a better angle for him-

[CP] - Room for me?

[Karla] Give her what she wants~ She grabs Cp around the waist, her partly exposed breasts squished against his ass and pulls him out of Lie. She grabs his cock and pushes the head against his wifes slickened ass, forcing just the tip inside-

[Lie] Gasps and quivers at the intrusion and a long wanting whine comes from her lips-

[CP] His entire body tenses-

[Karla] Pushes him insistently from behind- Slow! Let her make way for you~

[CP] Wants to resist but he can't deny that it feel s good for him as well and he does start slipping farther inside his wife-

[Lie] Her legs tense around him in pleasure as she takes him deeper- Oh god... CP!

[Karla] Rocks him from behind, just helping them along- Just like you would normally, but a bit gentler. I know she's tight, but she's been wanting this for so long~

[Lie] Moans happily at the feel and cants upwards to give CP even better access-

[Karla] Whispers like a snake to Cp- I don't know who I should be more jealous of, the one taking his beautiful bound queen's ass for himself, or the one so obviously enjoying the invasion.

[CP] Growls at Karla but is so close to coming again-

[Karla] Since I'll likely be punished anyway~ She grabs a toy from the bed and smears it with gel before putting the small conical point against Cp's still lubed anus-

[CP] Tenses and would snap at Karla if he could-

[Karla] Works it as gently as Cp is fucking Lie, letting the muscles spread with each small push-

-The toy finally slips inside and CP grunts as it settles into a spot-

[Lie] - CP... Please... Harder...

[Karla] There we go! - She moves the toy so the point is pressed against his prostate as surely as a brick on an accelerator pedal-

-A fuzzy tail connected to the butt of the plug flops loosely against the distracted brine's leg-

[CP] Wants to oblige his wife but isn't sure about going harder on her, but he's also fairly distracted now by the toy and can feel himself about to explode-

[Karla] Give her a little more! I can tell by her face she's so close. Every thrust into her will crush your prostate against the plug-

[CP] Finally does pick up his pace and it isn't long before both he and Lie come, having already come once he doesn't over fill his wife's ass, but still leaves a decent amount of cum in there-

[Lie] Lays there quivering from both exhaustion and overstimulation-

[Karla] Grabs the furry tail and gives it a hard shake so he'll get one more little orgasm. 

[CP] Almost falls because of it-

[Karla] Sees him faltering and darts around to prop him up. She struggles with his dead weight for a moment before just placing a wool block instead

[CP] Is exhausted- Fuck you, you fucking bitch

[Karla] Just keeps placing blocks around them so there's no place to fall and then faces him. Her hair is out of it's usual braid and all askew and her robe is partly open, she looks elated but also exhausted - That was fabulous~

[CP] Gives her a little snarl- You were not necessary

[Karla] Perhaps. And next time I won't be for sure, because you'll finally know what to do on your own.

[CP] Growls a little- And my wife, are you just gonna leave her bound there?

[Karla] Of course not! I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't crack your head on the floor. - She works on undoing the wrist restraints and then gives the bow around her neck a little tug to untie it as well.

[Lie] Whines a little. She feels both empty and full and overall just wants to be curled up with her husband-

[Karla] Has already filled about half the room with wool blocks so there's no shortage of soft places to lay. - Just remember to flex the tail out, don't just pull it, you'll hurt yourself.

[CP] Gives Karla a full growl-

[Lie] Manages to shakily get off the bench and crawls towards her husband to curl up with him-

[Karla] She seems pleased at least.

[CP] Gathers his wife close and glares at Karla-

[Karla] No hard feelings? 2:29 AM[CP] Flips her off-

[Karla] Chuckles- Just relax and sleep. I'll even make breakfast later. 

[Lie] Barely audible- Doc might stop by...

[Karla] Well they're too late for the party anyway. Ha-ha

[Lie] - Told them not to come... Until I give the go ahead...

[CP] But Doc can be impatient...

[Karla] Noted. I'll send them a pm. - She heads back up the steps, elated but drained of adrenaline. She fires off a quick note to Doc. Karla checks the upper level and finds Ever still asleep with Banette curled up next to him. Wearily she joins him on the pile of wool and pulls a blanket over them all.

[Offender] Sends a pulse towards Karla again-

[Karla] Hmm?

[Offender] - So did it work?

[Karla] Quietly replies- Oh yes~ Cp dipped his cock in Lie's rear for the first time and finished that business while wearing a butt-plug tail. It's surprisingly easy to do things to him while he's having sex with her since he's very loathe to pull out.

[Offender] - Ah, so that's how get him to do it more often... And did you enjoy yourself as well?

[Karla] Very much so, and a job well done is it's own reward. - She hesitates, and then- Go ahead and read my memories for the last hour or two. Consider it a gift.

[Offender] - Are you sure? I know you don't like that

[Karla] Yes... Go ahead. I know they'll be hell to pay in the morning, but for tonight I think I can revisit my little victory and relive those delicious thoughts once more while you read.

[Offender] There's a pleased sensation as Offender starts going through the memories with an occasional chuckle- Maybe you need to work on your pet's stamina if one round is making him pass out?

[Karla] He was already tired out from our before brunch session. And I'm glad he didn't interfere. I don't want Cp angry with him as well

[Offender] - I dunno, you could always try to treat him to having CP's dick up his ass, that would fill him with something new~

[Karla] Makes a pleased little purr, - I understand brines ejaculate an unnatural amount... For now though, sleep. I need to make sure I wake up before my house-guests.

[Offender] Groans a little- But Arc is adamantly ignoring me right now!

[Karla] Rolls her eyes a little. - Surely you're not somewhere totally alone? - she smiles a little playfully- And there are always people on the internet to horrify, annoy and infuriate.

[Offender] - There's a reason why Arc is the one who does stuff out for me online...

[Karla] Sweetly but firmly - Gute Nacht Smexy.


	491. Embarassing Post Coital, Babysitters

-A few hours pass. -

[Karla] Gets up and takes a quick bath. She makes food for Ever and pokes him awake. - It might be a good idea for you to just go to your room... Cp will likely be quite angry. 

[Ever] Okay...

[Karla] Returns to the kitchen and arranges some waffles, eggs, bacon, a mug of coffee and a mug of tea for her guests while also eating her own food. She throws on a shirt and some loose pants before venturing downstairs with the food.

-The two brines are still curled together. CP had tossed the plug to some corner of the room and both are still a mess after the previous night. Both of their hearts are still glowing, but not nearly as brightly as before CP returned-

[Karla] Just picks a block to set the plates and cups on. The wool barely squishes under the weight. She wafts the scent toward Lie a little.

[Lie] Starts stirring and her eyes open. There's an obvious few seconds before realization enters her eyes and she squeaks a little and curls up a bit tighter since she's still naked- Karla!

[CP] Opens an eye as well with a little growl-

[Karla] Easy there, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Thought I'd bring the happy couple some breakfast.

[Lie] Embaressed noises-

[CP] - Oh fuck off...

[Karla] Ah, don't be so sour. It looked like you had at least a little bit of fun.

[CP] Is growling-

[Lie] - CP calm down...

[Karla] Now now, Lie wouldn't have thrown herself on my altar to get your attention if you hadn't simply vanished and left her alone with your child.

[CP] That shuts him up real fast-

[Lie] - What time is it anyways?

[Karla] Late morning? Doc has your child by the way. Notch came back by way of the castle and just decided to stay the night and let Flux visit with Deerheart.

[CP] - We should...

[Lie] - Eat and bathe first... I suspect after this stunt Deer might lock you in the server for a bit

[Karla] My tub is yours if you want it. I'll pick up the toys. 

[CP] - Not necessary...

[Lie] - We should eat first...- She does reach for the plate of food- And I don't actually have any spare clothes on me at the moment...

[Karla] Considering that your manhood was in your wife's ass, I think bathing is certainly in order. You came in looking rather dirty and feral to begin with. And you can borrow something of mine Lie. 

[Lie] - Thanks

[CP] Growls at being reminded of what he ended up doing-

[Karla] Oh... you've forgotten something too...

[Lie] - What did we...?

[Karla] Walks over to her and grabs Lie's breasts, she presses a finger into each one and releases the nipple suckers. The skin underneath is quite red and tender as the nips are exposed to the air. -I'd forego a bra for now...

[Lie] Yelps and presses back into CP in surprise and a soft whine escapes her-

[CP] Would lunge at Karla if Lie weren't on top of him-

[Karla] Holds the small suckers- Not the best thing to fall asleep in. I'll get you a very loose shirt.

[Lie] - Thanks...

[Karla] Digs in a trunk to get Lie some clothes-

[Lie] Brings the plate over to start eating a little, offering some to CP as well-

[Karla] Sets down a folded shirt and some pants and proceeds to pick up the toys and begin washing them in the cauldron with a merry hum.

[Lie] Decides to finish eating first-

[CP] - Fucking Nether, where the fuck even are my clothes?

[Karla] I don't know? I pulled your pants and such down, but I didn't take them away?

[CP] Just groans-

[Lie] - You can grab some from the house after we bathe CP...- She's just about done eating

[Karla] Well... this could do in the meantime. - She offers him a large folded bundle of soft black fabric. 5:15 PM[CP] Flips her off-Dr., 5:16 PM[Karla] Sets it down in front of him with a shrug- I would think if you have to choose between walking around naked and borrowing something from me, the borrowing would be the less irritating evil.

[CP] - Bitch I can fucking teleport

[Karla] Imagines Winston's face if Cp appeared suddenly in front of him totally nude and can't suppress her mirth.

[CP] - Now why the fuck are you laughing!?

[Karla] Oh, no reason.~ The image is at the top of her mind for anyone to see

[CP] Catches the image and starts moving Lie aside so he can attack-

[Karla] Watches him warily- Cp?

[Lie] - Please don't make me catify you when you've only just gotten back...

[Karla] Also, I'd appreciate you not picking a fight with Offender... He made a rather... surprising declaration of violence against anyone who might hurt me when I spoke to him last night.

[CP] - Of course he would, you're his proxy. Nether just ask Arc about the time she took a sniper bullet in the head

[Karla] That's a survivable thing as a proxy? That's useful to know. And I think I will. 

[CP] - For his proxies it is

[Karla] Irregardless, my intentions were only to expand your horizons. Not to engender any kind of ill will or infringe on your mate. I would prefer to avoid an altercation.

[Lie] Tries standing and finds her legs shaky- It's fine Karla, I did ask you to do this...

[Karla] And you seemed to enjoy yourself. I was skeptical of your plan, but it did work marvelously.

[Lie] - That's because it worked the first time... It's what happened the first time we met

[Karla] Oh yes! That is true. But the summoner failed... that was surprising. And after you went to all that trouble. - She clucks her tongue at Cp.

[CP] - What summoner?

[Karla] Her and Steve dug up enough gold to build one from fresh and set it off.

[CP] - Oh...

[Lie] Gathers the clothes Karla gave her and turns towards her husband- Come on, let's go bathe

[CP] Huffs a little but does stand and gathers her close before teleporting them to the empty lava bath the bath house-

[Lie] Draws herself closer to her husband and tosses Karla's clothes to the side as he carries her into the lave bath- Please CP, don't ever do this again...

[CP] - I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know why that got to me so badly...

[Lie] - I don't either, but it hurt so badly...

[CP] - I'm sorry...- He lowers them both into the lava, letting the heat surround them

[Lie] Leans up and kisses him, wanting nothing more than just these last few precious moments alone with him before they go to get Aether-

[CP] Indulges his wife- How did you manage to pull that last plan off without somebody stopping you?

[Lie] - Easy, I sent the one psychic strong enough to sense what I was about to do irl with our child

[CP] - You what?

[Lie] - Purposely sent TLOT away

[CP] Laughs a little before nuzzling into his wife- My dear grieifing wife... How clever...

[Aether] Is running around with Izzy in the garden. Both children are excited and just happy to be playing-

[Doc] Is sprawled in their dragon shape with their pokemon flopped on or lounging against them, they're watching the kids play, but also twitching their tail a little like an annoyed cat.

[Deer] Comes out with some snacks for the kids- Love?

[Doc] Purrs - Yes? 

[Galvantula] Scuttles to the front of their head to look at Deerheart.

[Deer] - I saw that little tail twitch...

[Izzy] Laughs happily as she runs towards Doc with Aether following behind her-

[Doc] Swishes it a little- Cp came back, but I'm staying away for the moment because Lie made me promise I'd give her first crack. I can see they're both in the bathhouse. But I'm still not happy with him.

[Deer] - Would you like for me to lock him into the server for a bit?

[Doc] Yes, I think so. Being grounded isn't much of a punishment but... that was really uncalled for. 

[Porygon] Accidently pops some carrots out of the ground scooting over to Deerheart-

[Deer] Smiles gently and alters the commands, locking CP in- We'll give him a bit of a break when he has to go irl to the office

[Izzy] Trips over one of the popped carrots-

[Aether] - Uh oh

[Porygon] Nuzzles her- Beep??

[Doc] Leans closer- Are you okay Izzy?

[Izzy] Stands up and doesn't even look at herself- All good

[Doc] Gives her a close examination, turning hir head sideways to get hir eye closer-

[Izzy] Giggles and reaches out to pap Doc-

[Deer] - Come on girls, come have a snack

[Doc] Is touched ever so lightly by the small hand- Heh. 

[Exeguttor] Stands over Deerheart, putting her in the shade.

[Aether] Comes over- Food?

[Deer] - Yup, some nice yummy apple slices

[Izzy] Hurries over as well- App!

[Doc] Pulls out some berries for the pokemon and gets swarmed- Ack!

-Both of the young girls giggle with mirth at the sight. The small group is just distracted enough that the don't notice that they've been joined-

[Doc] Feeds hir pets and manages to get most of them off of hir- Sheesh guys...

[Aether] Looks around and freezes before quickly standing up- Daddy!- She goes tearing off across the garden

[CP] Kneels down and hugs his daughter once she's close enough-

[Lie] Is there as well and smiles as she watches them-

[Doc] Stands up and leans hir snout down close to Cp before huffing at him hard enough to muss up his hair- Well?

[Aether] Is hugging her dad tightly around the neck and gets caught in the huff as well-

[CP] Grumbles- Eff off Doc- He turns away from the dragon

[Doc] Ass.... Lie did he at least apologize?

[Lie] - Yes he did

[Deer] - You know he likes to do those things privately love

[Doc] Just checking. - at Cp- She made me promise I wouldn't go looking for you. Slender warned me off too. It's a damn good thing you weren't in trouble and needing help.

[CP] Snarls- I was fine

[Blake] Comes running up with a fish in his mouth- Urf!?? WUFF! 

[Doc] Yeah this time! That doesn't mean shit! That was rude! You scared your wife and your kid. What the nether were you even doing???

[CP] - Do you honestly think that something posing as a brine making very public kills wouldn't be a massive threat to us?

[Lie] - And I didn't say you could never look for him Doc, just to wait till after I tried my last plan...

[Doc] No! I do think it's a massive threat and you shouldn't have gone hunting alone in the first place! Did you get him at least?

[CP] Scowls- No, but I felt Silver sending out tendrils as well, a lure in a sense

[Doc] Silver probably shouldn't be doing this alone either...

[CP] - Eh, he's got Poly with em most likely  
[Deer] Moves closer to Lie- So, what did call him home?

[Lie] Immediately goes bright red-

[Doc] Tapping claws on a pumpkin- He should have one of the Slenders with him, since their emps are so crippling... -notices- Lie?

[Lie] - Hm? Yes?

[Doc] You okay? You look pretty red.

[Lie] - Fine... Just fine...

[Deer] - That's her response to my question love

[CP] - Silver isn't very likely to leave the manor

[Doc] Mutters- As long as he's safe. Kinda miss the little dude. And Lie... so what was your master plan that I had to leave you alone to enact? 

[Lie] Her hair is getting brighter now- NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE!

[Doc] Fluffs a little and hir Archen is nearly dislodged from hir mane- But... if you came up with something that draws Herobrines even more effectively then a summoner, don't you think I should know about it?

[Lie] Points at her husband- It draws that one more effectively

[Doc] Snorts- Ooookay? Then what's the big secret? Karla let me know you stayed over at her house. Did you guys do a summoning ritual?

[TLOT] Has slipped up behind the dragon and is listening- 

[Lie] Under her breath- Fuck I forgot she did that...

[CP] Is enjoying watching his wife squirm a bit-

[Steve] Just kinda strolls casually up next to Deerheart and gives the Exeguttor a pat-

[Deer] - Morning Steve

[Doc] It's weird for you to sleep over at her house anyway... 

[Steve] Good morning!

[Lie] Trying to find a distraction- Uh, isn't it around morning where Dawn is?

[Doc] I don't know? Why? 

[TLOT] Brushes up against Cp's mind ever so gently-

[CP] Slight panicked throwing up of walls as he feels TLOT's brush-

[Lie] - Because we need to call her in the morning soince she knows what Zeke actually is and how to counter the father mass?

[TLOT] Tries Lie instead since she can't shield herself as well. 

[Doc] REALLY? Now that is important!

[Lie] Tenses as she feels TLOT brush against her as well and despite her attempt to think about other things a few fragments of the night before slip into TLOT's grasp-

[Doc] Flinches as a sudden weight teleports onto hir back. 

[TLOT] Is sitting casually with his legs crossed and a massive grin-

[Lie] Notices Doc's flinch- Doc?

[Doc] Turns to look at him- You are really warm today...

[TLOT] I'm in a good mood.

[CP] Narrows his eyes at TLOT-

[Aether] Still just hanging onto her dad-

[TLOT] Looks at Aether and then gives Cp a wink. - Little ears. Glad to have you back though.

[CP] Flips TLOT off where Aether can't see it-

[Lie] - Anyways... I told Dawn it might be a good idea for her to meet Zeke and get a better idea of what we're working with

[Doc] Can tell there's some kind of communication going on between the two male brines - Um... I'll let you know...

[CP] Rubs his daughters back as he holds her-

[Lie] - Yeah, just don't wait too long to call her Doc

[Aether] - Daddy... Farfar has my new fluffy...

[CP] - New fluffy?

[Doc] nods- And he'll probably want to give you an earful for running off too. What were you even doing for so long???

[CP] - Hunting

[TLOT] Did you have any luck brother?

[CP] - No, the bastard is good at slipping around

[TLOT] Damn- 

[Doc] Is looking at a readout. - Esh... it's Monday morning there. I'm sure Dawn is at work...

[Lie] - She said she's be around...

[Aether] - Daddy, lava please?

[CP] - You want a lava bath? I suppose we could do that...

[Lie] - Go, she needs her time with you

[CP] - Are you sure?

[Lie] - Yes, now go

[CP] Kisses his wife before teleporting off with their child-

[Steve] Hey Izzy? Do you want to fish with me for a little bit?

[Izzy] - Ish?

[Steve] Yeah! Come on- Leads her down the hill a little- 

[Blake] Sitting next to Lie with a sour look because Cp teleported without taking him. 

[Lie] Gives Blake a good ear scratch- It's okay Blake, give her a bit of time with her dad. Besides, you can't go in lava

[TLOT] Waits for Izzy to be out of earshot and then slides down Doc's side- 

[Doc] Did I.. miss something? 

[TLOT] He saunters over to Lie- congratulations.

[Lie] - On summoning my husband back?

[TLOT] Oh don't be so coy....

[Doc] ????

[Lie] Few nervous steps away from TLOT- I don't know what you're talking about?

[Deer] - TLOT? What do you know?

[TLOT] I know Karla succeeded where I failed. She tailed the little red cat. 

[Doc] What....?

[Lie] Is turning super red-

[Deer] - Oooh, finally some progress!

[TLOT] Lie got what she wanted too. A bit of cock in the other hole. 

[Doc] Well good! I know you wanted that!

[Lie] Is just embarrassed noises now-

[Deer] - Wait, but... What happened before that? What actually got CP to come back?

[Lie] Despite her best efforts more flashes of the previous night reach TLOT-

[TLOT] Eyebrows up- Really..? - his reply is for the others- She let Karla peg her, amongst other things. I guess jelousy has always been a good way to motivate Cp. 

[Doc] Holy shit...

[Lie] Is almost hidden in the glow from her hair-

[Deer] - Oh wow! I mean, I know you were getting desperate Lie but... Why didn't you come to one of us?

[Doc] Well shit... I Guess we know Cp kind of enjoyed whatever happened since I didn't see a death notice for Karla this morning...

[TLOT] Oh he did...

[Lie] - I... It would have been much more awkward...

[Doc] Plus I think I've done my time in the coal mines getting my ass kicked by Cp already...

[TLOT] I would have hesitated too much. He knows I'm not into women. 

[Lie] - It... It's also why I suggested you go irl TLOT, I knew that if anyone might try to stop me it would probably be you since you would be most likely to sense my intentions...

[TLOT] Clever... I'm kinda proud of you for thinking of that. 

[Doc] I guess Karla would be considered a credible threat to Cp... because of her connection to Offender. And because, well... according to Ever, she's a bit too good at what she does...

[Lie] Plays with a bit of her hair- Yeah, she is...

[Deer] - Well, at least now we know what will always be your last resort...

[Doc] Folds hir paws- hopefully she won't need to do it again.

[Lie] - Yeah... Hopefully...

[Deer] - Wait, does this mean you have to do CP's blood fetish thing now?

[TLOT] Oh yeah... well at least you have the punching bag. Nobody has to get hurt.


	492. Brina Goes Home, BNOTCH, Bird Bait

[Brina] Is walking down the coast after having been calmed down by Hera and Alexsezia. She kicks a clod of dirt into the water before sighing. She knows it's getting darker, but she really couldn't care less at the moment-

-There's a bit of rustling and a light not far away. It's someone carrying a torch.

[Brina] Narrows her eyes, dimming her eyes in doing so-

\- There's bit of bone rattling noise as well-

[Brina] Creeps along, wondering who the skeleton she can hear is going to shoot-

-The figure comes into view. It's a skeleton with a baggy blue sweater, they're carrying a bow in one hand and a torch in the other, just patrolling the perimeter of the castle garden.

[Brina] Scowls and casually tosses a fireball at Cyan-

[Cyan] Leaps away from the fireball but still gets singed, they frantically pat themselves out and unleash several arrows into the dark.

[Brina] Dodges the arrows with a giggle-

-Lights come on as someone rushes up to the back door- 

[Gold and Tang] March outside and start firing arrows as well as the three make a slow retreat to the mycelium covered porch -

[Brina] Hides behind a tree to avoid all the other arrows-

[TLOT] Teleports to the little group and talks to them animatedly-

[Brina] Even though she's not visible to them she sticks her tongue out at them and starts walking away-

[TLOT] Hey! - He can feel her mind in the dark and hurries after her-

[Brina] Just keeps walking-

[TLOT] Catches up to her- So... why did you throw a fireball at one of my guards?

[Brina] - I was bored

[TLOT] Is that the same reason you're wandering outside in the dark as well?

[Brina] - No where better to be

[TLOT] What about Gk's house?

[Brina] - He's... Busy...

[TLOT] Okay...? Do you.... want to come in for a bit?

[Brina] - No, I want to go home

[TLOT] Ah, you're grounded. I get it.

[Brina] - Feels more like imprisoned

[TLOT] It's a common precaution. But if you want out that's going to require more then stomping around in the dark.

[Brina] Under her breath- So everyone keeps saying

[TLOT] Then you're consistently getting good advice. It's not something to get mad about.

[Brina] - It is when it hurts... I just... I just want to go home to my brother, and nobody will let me

[TLOT] Sighs- I think you need to tell Doc that yourself.

[Brina] - Why? They didn't care about that fact before

[TLOT] Yes, but they're also not psychic. I am.

[Brina] - Well whoopidy fucking doo for you

[TLOT] Gives her a stern look - I can sense that you're telling the truth. Being an asshole isn't the way to get me to vouch for you.

[Brina] Huffs and crosses her arms-

[TLOT] Do you want out or not?

[Brina] - OF COURSE I WANT OUT!

[TLOT] Well? Then come with me. Or sulk out here. It's up to you.

[Brina] - ... Fine

[TLOT] Starts walking back up the hill through the garden, and holds the door for her.

[Brina] Steps inside and looks around a little- The fuck is this gaudy mess?

[TLOT] A horse pen? 

-Some of the skeletal horses are milling around and the one zombie horse comes to investigate- 

[Gir] Slightly dusty whinny.

[Brina] Pokes Gir's nose- Huh

[Gir] Whuff- 

[TLOT] Gives the zombie horse a pat- Come on. I'm pretty sure Doc is in the kitchen.

[Brina] Follows TLOT silently-

[TLOT] Leads her down into the kitchen-

[LJ] Is sitting at the table sketching quietly with a quill. 

[Yaunfen] is also drawing, but using a thin twig of charcoal pixels. 

[Waffles] is snoozing at their feet. 

[Doc] Is at the opposite end of the table making crayon shaped tubes of dye for Izzy to color with-

[Izzy] Had teleported to her room and is now pressing her mouth up against the glass looking into the hallway and licking it as TLOT and Brina walk by-

[Brina] - Uh...

[Doc] Looks up suddenly as the small child blinks away- Izzy! 

[TLOT] Sees her and laughs- She's up here Doc!

[Izzy] Mouthing the glass-

[Brina] - What the actual fuck?

[TLOT] Still laughing- That's so silly Izzy!

[Doc] Comes up the stairs- What is she doing now? Izzy!

[Izzy] Little giggles and keeps going-

[TLOT] Teleports behind her and grabs the child before blinking back to where he was, now holding her.

[Izzy] Now has spit all around her mouth but her eyes brighten in joy as she's teleported by TLOT-

[Brina] - Okay? Can we hurry this along?

[Doc] Hurry what along? 

[TLOT] She wants out. I'm not sensing anything suspicious, I don't think she'll do anything bad intentionally.

[Doc] Gives her a calculating look- If TLOT says you're okay... then I guess you can go.

[Brina] - Fucking finally!

[Doc] I'll walk you home though. I'm curious as to where your seed is. TLOT? 

[TLOT] I can watch Izzy- 

[Doc] Thank you- they're typing out a quick note so the others know where they're going.

[Izzy] Teleports-

[TLOT] Oh no you don't! - He vanishes as well, following her- 

[Doc] Makes a portal and steps out into the void. Unfolding into hir dragon shape [since it's warmer].

[Brina] Follows along behind them letting her hearts feel out where her home seed is- That way

[Doc] Closes the wall and follows cautiously-

[Brina] Leads them through the void to an older seed that seems surprisingly busy-

[Doc] Ah, a public server. Not to my tastes, but never boring.

[Brina] - It's not public

[Doc] But... it seems rather lively?

[Brina] - It is an unusual server, I'll give you that, they are human a.i.'s. Surely Steffan and Sweet Alex have told you about their families at times

[Doc] Less then you'd think... I get the feeling that Steffan's parent's weren't very supportive of his choice to basically be a coal miner.

[Brina] - Perhaps... But our server is busy because of a.i.'s, not humans...

[Doc] Interesting... most of the humans I know were real and acclimated to digital. Do you... need help getting back in?

[Brina] Stiffens very noticeably... She absolutely needs help-

[Doc] Rears up and claws a messy hole with statick edges-

-The other side is a forest with no visible entities in sight-

[Brina] Quickly hops through- You can leave now asshole

[Doc] Gives a little huff- Fine then... Do you want me to tell Gk anything?

[Brina] Looks away with a bit of shame for having just taken off without saying anything to her other brother-

[???] - BRINA!- The voice which shouts her name is filled with worry and concern

[Doc] Gets poofy with surprise, they're still outside the hole-

[???] A NOTCH with a blue cloak hurries up and tightly hugs Brina- Oh Brina! You scared me so badly! Where we're you! Where... Where's our brother... Didn't... Didn't you find him?

[Doc] Is considering sneaking away from the sparking hole. -

[Brina] - He... He didn't revert... And he's a dragon

[BNOTCH] - But that... That should only be possible if Jean was killed or...- He finally notices Doc and his first instinct is to push Brina behind him- Who are you!?

[Doc] Tries a nervous smile - I'm Doc... hi?

[BNOTCH] - What are you doing here?

[Doc] I walked Brina home. I'll just... uh... see myself out.

[BNOTCH] - What do you mean?

[Brina] - Brother, they run where GK is staying...

[BNOTCH] His eyes widen a little- You know where our brother is!?

[Doc] He's a good friend of mine.

[BNOTCH] - Is he okay? Is he happy?

[Doc] Yeah. Moreso now that he's not occupied with trying to kill Steffan to cure his dysphoria...

[BNOTCH] - It... It was the only way

[Doc] Gives the smallest growl- Liar... He was miserable and it was your fault.

[BNOTCH] - Brina... Leave us for a moment?

[Brina] - Are you sure?

[BNOTCH] - Yes, besides, don't you have a few things to check up on?

[Brina] - Oh, that's right...- The female brine teleports off

[BNOTCH] Turns towards Doc- once Brina is gone- So he's finally happy?

[Doc] Swishes hir tail a bit- Yes. No thanks to you... He practically lives with Sweet Alex...

[BNOTCH] - Good, I'm glad he's found some peaceD

[Doc] I have to ask... why did you do that to him? Surely you could see he was in pain.

[BNOTCH] - You think it didn't hurt me as well? But I'd rather he turn all his anger towards me, than the rest of this worl

[Doc] I don't think I care. You should be ashamed. NOTCH AI's aren't supposed to play games with their charges.

[BNOTCH] - THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!

[Doc] Who??? Last time I checked he was quite capable of defending himself from everyone but you!

[BNOTCH] - He was... Far more aggressive when we first spawned, the humans were gathering everything they could to kill him. I could see it would just lead to a violent circle but he wouldn't listen to me when I begged him to stop! It literally almost killed me to change him like I did! But... But I couldn't let them kill him over and over again... So I turned his anger, which had been aimed at EVERY human here, to mostly be aimed at me... I sacrificed my own relationship with one of the people I care about the most, so I wouldn't have to watch him be murdered time and time again

[Doc] Then you needed to find a better way to get through to him. I've dealt with far more difficult people in much less drastic ways. He hates what you did to him... Steffan never wanted to play your little game either. Herabrine was equally miserable and Sweet Alex was the target of it and didn't even know why!

[BNOTCH] - BECAUSE THEY WERE THE STRONGEST! And admitedly I did not take as much car with the guardian but... I didn't want my brother to feel so alone

[Doc] Yells back- Yeah because they're a Steve and an Alex! They're supposed to be competent and strong! They're not supposed to be constantly afraid because someone who should be their ally is using them for pawns!

[BNOTCH] - Believe me, every champions life weighs heavily on my conscience

[Doc] Bullshit! You just sit on your little cloud pretending you're a god and toying with people's lives! And if Markus was here he'd say the same thing!

[BNOTCH] - It's what I was spawned to do... And my own anxiety prevents me from stopping- He turns away and starts walking off

[Doc] Bastard! - Xe darts into the hole and swats the NOTCH like a mouse to knock him down.

-As Doc knocks the NOTCH aside he can see the tears welling up in the black eyes-

[BNOTCH] - Believe me, I've tried

[Doc] Bitterly- I ought to take you someplace and trap you... you'd deserve it.

[BNOTCH] - I do, that I will not deny

[Doc] At least I get the satisfaction of knowing I can protect my friends from you. I'm just sorry Brina got caught in the middle.

[BNOTCH] - She's a good girl... I just wish our family could be whole again

[Doc] Then you need to get out of your own way. Perhaps the fact that everyone else has run from you should be the big fat clue you need.

[BNOTCH] - I've accepted a long time ago that my brother never wants to see me again, what I want doesn't matter. All I can do now is tend to the humans, keep them as happy as possible

[Doc] Flicks hir tail- Ah so your programming isn't totally fucked. You at least get a little twinge knowing you're not doing what you're supposed too.

[BNOTCH] Small chuckle- Us older models have always been a little screwyD

[Doc] Yeah... I've had to help put down two of your kind now for being pants on head insane murderers.

[BNOTCH] - I'm just glad my brother has calmed down and is happy now

[Doc] Is quiet for a long moment- Don't make Brina choose.

[BNOTCH] - I never wanted her to. I wanted our family to be whole again idealy

[Doc] Yeah... when you can back your words up with something other then empty sentiment, let me know. -Turns to leave.

[BNOTCH] - I assure you it's not empty

[Doc] Huffs- Talk is cheap.

[BNOTCH] - Say what you want, but my guilt and emotions are real

[Doc] Then, as a Doctor, I recommend you find a therapist. 

[BNOTCH] - Easier said then done

[Doc] You have a whole seed full of humans. It's more then most have to work with.

[BNOTCH] - Humans who see us as gods, makes it difficult to have a normal decent conversation with them

[Doc] Never stopped me. I guess you need to try harder.

[BNOTCH] Just starts walking off- Do close that hole when you leave

[Doc] Blows a raspberry at him, they're super tempted to leave it open just to spite him. They decided to just pass in and out of the hole a dozen times or so to fill the chat with log on and off messages before leaving for good. They check the time irl before heading back to the server and once inside, send Lie a pm-

[Lie] - What is it Doc?

[Doc] If you want to go bother Dawn, it's a more acceptable time of day now.

[Lie] - Oh, sure. But you should probably find Dolly's group while I do that

[Doc] Uses hir pinpoint - I know where they are. Dolly is... in my library, and... hehe. Zeke and Arden are in a little boat in the bay. I guess they're fishing.

[Lie] - Well, that should give you some time to talk to them while I get Dawn

[Doc] Gives an airy wave of a paw, forgetting Lie can't see hir- Just go ahead, I'll get them.

[Lie] - Okay- She creates an opening, knowing Aether is currently with CP and slips through onto Dawn's island

-It's a bit hot outside, despite the sea breeze. And there's the slightest smell of smoke in the air.

[Lie] Follows the scent of smoke towards the source-

[Mort] has stuffed one of the furnaces that's sitting outside their pottery room with wood and is using the top to BBQ some meat. It's messy but seems to be working.

[Lie] - Well that's one way to cook...

[Mort] Jumps a little- Oh hey Lie! Just.. uh... experimenting. It doesn't seem to get dirty easily, so I think I can just wipe it off when I'm done? 

-There's a warm sizzle from the meat and a whiff of sauce steaming on the hot stone.

[Lie] - I wouldn't know since we've always put the food inside of it...

[Mort] But you can't add anything when you do that? Unless there's a trick? Would BBQ sauce be an item...? - You can see the wheels turning as he twirls a strand of messy hair around one finger.

[Lie] - We do have barbeque at the bar... I think Sam just puts the sauce on after he cooks the meat though

[Mort] Huh... - He gives a steak a bit of a poke. - Are you hungry?

[Lie] - Not really, I was actually hoping to steal Dawn away for a bit? For that thing we discussed recently?

[Mort] Oh, well she's in the kitchen if you want to ask.

[Lie] - Thanks!- She heads for the house and out of politeness and knocks before stepping inside- Dawn?

[Dawn] In here! Shoo. Dammit. - She's bustling around the kitchen a little with a tabby cat and a black cat determinedly underfoot.

[Lie] Slips in- Hey, hope you're not too busy...

[Dawn] Just making dinner. How come? - She's settled down a bit and is now cutting a hard-boiled egg into pieces. The bowl in front of her is full of cooked shellronis.

[Lie] - Well it's about what we discussed... I gueass it would be last night for you?

[Dawn] Oh... night before last actually. Doesn't matter. - She dices up a little celery and adds that to the bowl.

[Lie] - Yeah, I was wondering of you'd want to meet Zeke now? It would only be for a minute maybe two out here?

[Dawn] Prickles a little- I'm not sure if I should... If there's any chance that the main creature has an awareness of what he does, me meeting him might seriously tip our hand.

[Lie] - Somehow I think Zophiel's prevented that

[Dawn] Lie... there are a lot of things that have come together for us to have this information. And if it is as I suspect, then my direct involvement will just be pouring gasoline on a fire that's already an inferno. The thing you need assistance from is... well, I helped kill its physical body the last time. It won't want to help you without some convincing. I don't even know if summoning it will work no matter who is doing it. -she rests her hands on the counter- I can... give you some information, but I'm not the person you need.

[Lie] -What do you suggest we do then?

[Dawn] You have a name... that in and of itself is powerful. - She pulls a small notepad that's stuck to the fridge with a magnet- Don't say it aloud until you're ready. - She writes in perfect cursive- 'Xjentha' - and you have the name of it's enemy- she writes that as well - 'Aphinu' - For gods sakes don't mix them up. - She passes Lie the slip of paper-

[Lie] Looks at the names on the paper- Oh no...

[Dawn] What?

[Lie] - Could it be that "Ant nu" was Aether trying to say one of these names?

[Dawn] Your child...? I don't know. I hope it hasn't gotten into your household somehow.

[Lie] - No... Dawn, that was the name she said Blake was saying

[Dawn] Goes pale- Blake said something...? Do you know what the context was?

[Lie] - Aether says he sometimes does in his sleep... You even specifically asked her what he said last time you heard

[Dawn] Shakes her head- I'm sorry... My memory isn't so great sometimes. But he was touched by something that was trying to control or destroy him. It makes sense. Make sure you don't take him with you when you call for the bird. It's- she spreads her hands in a bit of exasperation- It's a special thing? Not really a god, but held in spiritual esteem once upon a time. I wonder if it's one of those beings that has grown tired of not being sacrificed and prayed too, and started to take things for itself?   
You'll need bait, and an offering.

[Lie] - Well first of all I think I'll drop at least Aether and Blake off here with you for their own safety if that's okay with you... And Bait? And an offering?

[Dawn] I recommend several live cows, and be advised that they will die. This thing doesn't eat them so much as fatally mutilate them and consume the energy of specific organs.

[Lie] - So leave that to CP

[Dawn] Make sure there's at least a few uncut bulls. And you'll need a very specific type of person to call for them. That might be the hardest part.   
Someone humble. Someone who lives as close to total harmony with the land as you can manage.

[Lie] - Yeah, that might take us a bit to find...


	493. The Most Humble, Mix vs Mb

[Zeke] Is paddling the little boat idly so it goes in a circle with him and Arden in it.

[Doc] Is sitting on the shore nearby having a quiet chat with Dolly, just waiting for Lie to come back.

[Salvatge] Is sprawled out on the ground, he's twisting the stem of a flower between his fingers, peeking at Dolly between the petals-

-There's the soft crackle of a portal opening-

[Doc] Ah, I think she's back.

[Arden] Is fighting with a fish that's likely not very big-

[Lie] Comes into the clearing, the piece of paper still in her hand as she thinks things over-

[Salvatge] Rolls onto his stomach to watch the approaching brine-

[Doc] Over here Lie- Waves-

[Arden] Pulls up a lobster and gives a small cry as it pinches his finger-

[Dolly] Oh dear.

[Lie] Approaches the small group- So yeah... We have quite a bit of information to go over now... Zeke? Arden? You two wanna come over here?

[Zeke] Sure. - He's giving his boyfriend some support as he paddles over.

[Arden] Stupid lobster...

[Doc] Hmm?

[Lie] - Well, for starters, Dawn actually knows what exactly Zeke and the father mass are...

[Dolly] Little gasp-

[Zeke] Hugs himself nervously-

[Lie] - Zeke is a water panther... A shapeshifter

[Arden] Seems to have a dawning moment of realization and looks at Zeke - So did I get a picture of it...? Or a picture of you that day I fell out of the tree?

[Zeke] ...

[Dolly] Firmly- You took pictures of my son.

[Doc] Is just trying to imagine what that would look like and sort of failing.

[Lie] - Yeah... Kinda good news is that there is a counter creature? And we kinda know where it is?

[Arden] Looks a bit more in his element now. - You know where to find a thunderbird???

[Doc] Okay that sounds big.

[Dolly] And dangerous...

[Salvatge] - Sounds like something more my element...

[Lie] - Yes, problem is Dawn can't help us with it, she kinda... Banished it's physical body awhile ago? So it kinda super hates her?

[Doc] She's almost as good at making enemies as I am...

[Arden] Argentavius Magnificus... I wonder if they never really went extinct? Or if it's something else entirely?

[Zeke] I guess finding out my source is a shape-shifter isn't too surprising...

[Lie] - One of the biggest problems will be getting it here, and then making sure it only goes after the father mass and not Zeke...

[Salvatge] - Zeke may be a small enough entity that he just goes unnoticed...

[Zeke] Thankfully there doesn't seem any end of places to hide here.

[Doc] This is true. You could just go over the bridge to Sunagakure and stay with them until this blows over.

[Lie] Holds up the piece of paper- Dawn was able to provide us with names to summon them as well... But when we do this we HAVE to send Aether and Blake someplace far away

[Doc] Well... I guess they could go next door and play on Octagon and Enix's server for a bit?

[Lie] - Good, because we suspect the words Aether says Blake says in his sleep on occasion might be the name of Zeke's father mass...

[Dolly] We saw that it can get inside people, at least physically, so no need to take any chances.

[Doc] Poor Blake.

[Lie] - Dawn also gave some guidelines on how to summon the thunderbird and what to... Offer it...

[Arden] Considering the culture that revered it, I'm betting it's not a human sacrifice.

[Doc] Well I'm game. How much scarier can it be then talking to Xophiel? Or Death?

[Lie] - It won't just come for anyone though, it has to be someone very in-tune with the earth... Like, more so than even me

[Doc] Can you be any more specific then that?

[Arden] How? You're practically a cthonic goddess?

[Lie] - I... Dawn said somebody humble, and in tune with nature, living off the land and respecting it as well...

[Salvatge] His face scrunches a little in thought-

[Doc] Well... I wonder if that makes the Steves and Alexes all ineligible since most of them mine and sometimes cut down trees?

[Lie] - I think it's okay when necessary, but we all build a lot of things that aren't necessary...

[Dolly] So whoever has the smallest carbon footprint.

[Arden] Makes sense. Even the water panther has an aspect of guarding natural areas. It's just usually a deep lake for them.

[Salvatge] - I... Might have an idea?

[Dolly] Gives him a hopeful smile- And that would be?

[Salvatge] - The village on my seed?

[Doc] Wow... that's a really good point. They've barely even built anything since I made that hillside space for them.

[Lie] - They also peacefully coexist with all the dragons there too...

[Doc] Is nodding- But I'm betting we can't summon this one from inside the seed...?

[Arden] That could be bad-

[Dolly] Assuming it's even something that can be reasoned with at all?

[Lie] - So that means at least a few weeks out irl... Damn...

[Salvatge] - It... Might not be so difficult to figure out who to send though?

[Doc] Thinking- You did spend more time around them then any of us. Do you have a favorite?

[Salvatge] - I can still feel all of them too... They are a part of my seed too...

[Doc] They're a decent bunch. Are they happy Salvatage? I'm glad they're finally someplace safe.

[Salvatge] - They're... Content

[Doc] You sound unsure.

[Salvatge] - It's the best word I can think of? I'm no scholar, I prefer running around. I am the wild after all

[Doc] Ah. All the more reason to go check on them I suppose. It's my fault really. They haven't called me for anything in ages and I get so busy...

[Salvatge] - They know how to take care of themselves...

[Doc] Still.

[Lie] - How about instead of speculating, we just go there?

[Doc] I'll let Deerheart know. She's got Izzy at the moment. - typing a pm-

[Arden] Is quietly telling Zeke the little bit he does know about the two creatures-

[Dolly] Tangles her fingers with Salvatage's and gives him an appreciative gaze.

[Salvatge] Sits up to nuzzle his mate- You should come with me, they still fear the brines, but the pleas of a mother might garner more support

[Dolly] If it wouldn't be an intrusion?

[Salvatge] - Never, it is the rest of me, and you will never be an intrusion there

[Dolly] Makes a happy humming noise -

[Doc] I guess we're heading out then. Lead the way Lie.

[Lie] Nods in agreement and starts heading for her house-

[Doc] Makes it a point to pass close by the Testificate village and exchanges a few pleasant words with whoever happens to be near the gates.

[Ruby] Gives Salvatge in particular a respectful nod-

[Dolly] Stops closer to their destination to admire Lie's pen of unusual horses-

[Francis] Gives Lie a little salute as they pass-

[Ever] Gives Lie a sheepish look as they approach him. He's piling some fertilizer around the base of Death's tree.

[Lie] - Hey Ever- She's a tad flushed from embarrassment as well

[Salvatge] Sticks close to Dolly-

[Ever] Sorry?

[Doc] little snort-

[Lie] - Why... Are you apologizing?

[Ever] Flop sweat- Nothing! Uh... forget I said anything!

[Doc] Decides to offer him a graceful exit- I'm sure it's something you can discuss later?

[Lie] - Ah right, we need to be getting to that seed...

[Doc] Exactly-

-The little group heads down into the caves and squeaks open the door to the cage-

[Dolly] What a magnificent room! A tad empty... but impressive.

[Lie] - Yeah, and being put to much better use than my husband originally intended...

[Salvatge] Stiffens as they enter- I don't like this room...

[Doc] Is it just too symmetrical for your tastes?

-Mix is walking up to MB's home, well, the Nether Portal that it's situated under, and her general mood is easy enough to see that even if MB isn't a telepath he can tell how frustrated she is. She's looking for a good fight and she knows MB can provide one!-

[Celine] Is curled around the roof of the small, mostly glass building, she lifts her head as Mix stalks up- Hi!

[Mix] Hello Celine! Is MB up? I was looking for him.

[Celine] Master is... inside at least. I don't know what he's doing. But he's quiet right now, that's good right?

[Mix] Being quiet is good, but so is being loud sometimes. And I need someone I can be loud at. So I'm gonna peek in and see if he's up. -She enters the building and looks around before calling out down the stairs gently.-

[Mix] Hey Mb, are you up?

[Mb] Growls from a room below- Who's in my fucking house?

[Mix] -Makes her way down the steps once it's confirmed!- The one who killed you when you kidnapped Jane. I don't know if we ever actually traded names then.

[Mb] His answer is combative but slightly interested- Oh yeah? - He's standing near a small lava pool with a handful of netherworts in one hand, there's a distinctly toasty smell. - and you're in my build why?

[Mix] I'm looking for a fight, duh. Had to come in to get you. -Crosses her arms in front of her chest and raises an eyebrow.- Unless you're too busy fucking around with netherwort?

[Mb] Eats the hand full of fungus with rather disgusting vigor and crunching noises- Did your little buddy chicken out this time?

[Mix] Nah, I haven't seen Liu around, is all. -Scrunches her nose a bit at the crunching noises. She absolutely clearly thinks that can't taste good.

[Mb] Licks his lips- Well I've seen you around... running with those little lizard fuckers with paint all over your face like you tripped and fell into a dye puddle. You sure you want to play with me all alone~ - He seems to get a bit closer to her without actually moving.

[Mix] I've fought things far worse than you! And fuckin clearly! I'm here, aren't I? I could've gone n' fought TLOT, he's closer. But I figured he'd take it easy on me. You don't seem like the type to hold back. -Smol smirk.

[Mb] Heheh... And I won't waste your time fighting fair either! - He grabs a glob of lava and throws it at her face before drawing his sword-

[Mix] -Swings her hand up to catch the glob, fast equipping her gauntlets just so she can launch it back blindly!- I'd set ground rules of no weapons, but we're already breaking them! -Tiny laugh before surging forward, an electric charge in one hand, since that's the last shard she'd put in.-

[Mb] Just laughs as the lava splatters on his shirt. He swings his sword like a baseball bat as she charges him-

[Mix] -Take a gash to her gut just to get closer and slam her fist into his shoulder, discharging a huge electric blast. It, unfortunately, has the downfall of turning her hair instantly into a frizzball. - Oh, I've been scratched! What a shame. -Jerks back and stumbles a second before catching herself. She's trying to see if there's enough space to actually fight in, since she doesn't want to break his build. She's pissed, but a polite person, guys.

[Mb] Is electrocuted, he jerks and spazzes for a moment before swatting at the smoking hole she left in his already tattered shirt- SPICY. But I can do that too! - He gestures at her and throws a bolt of lightning that seems to come down through the ceiling from the sky outside.

[Mix] -Freezes and hits the deck, hands coming up to take the brunt of it while also using some of the energy to charge her shards. She grimaces as lightning races down her arms to shock her before rolling to one side and getting to her feet.- D'ya care if I break your build? Otherwise we better take this outside, bud! -With a sharp motion of her hands she's soon got an electric whip from one glove. It's sparking, but won't last very long.-

[Mb] Throws a punch at the wall next to him and the blocks fall away into the dark of a ravine on the other side. - Allow me to help you! - He teleports behind her and grabs at her to throw her into the hole-

[Mix] -Gets caught but as she's thrown she hooks the end of the whip around his ankle to yank him into the ravine with her. If she's going down, so is he!- Aww! How sweet! Truly a gentleman! -Lands awkwardly against a block and scrabbles to haul herself up onto it.- Hfff... -It's not entirely obvious, but Mix has relatively poor nightvision. But her hearing is quite good! So don't be too loud, MB...

[Mb] Is flipped but unlike Mix, he can fly. He falls about halfway down the ravine and them rises back up. He grabs her feet and hangs to see if he can pull her down into the dark-

[Mix] What ar'ya? A baby Cloudrunner? Jus' hangin on? -She wiggles her feet a bit and squints down at him.- 'M so glad I wore pants today, you'd have a field day if I wore a skirt. -Annoyed mumble as she hefts herself fully up onto the block and looks down at him. Before shoving herself off just to try and smash him, if he's gonna hang on!

[Mb] Is obviously reveling in being obnoxious and just falls with her, he's trying to get a grip on her throat as they twist in the air-

-Mix manages to bite his hand when it slaps her in the face, missing it's target a bit-

[Mix] -Muffled cursing around his hand as she flips them one final time. The other hand finds it's target around her throat, but the wind is already knocked out of them both when Mix lands heavily on him as they meet a sudden stop at the bottom of the ravine. A rather loud FUCK is muffled by the water splashing.

[MB] Spits some blood as he's jammed down under the water by her weight and then floats a little as she disentangles herself from him. He's huffing and gives a little cough as he stands up- Heh... - He takes a good look at her, and his eyes are so bright in the darkness. His gaze flicks a bit lower and he gives her breasts a bit of a stare, the water making her shirt cling appealingly to her squits.

[Mix] -Wobbles to her feet and smooths her hand along the cut she'd received earlier. The skin smooths together with a bit of emerald green peaking through the middle.- I h- I haven't had a fall like that since the fortress! -Dissolves into huffing, one hand on her knee. She's trying to lure him in closer since she won't be able to rely on the glowing for the whole fight.-

-There's a soft clicking as she engages the short but sharp claws on her other gauntlet, just out of MB's line of sight.-

[Mb] Goes for his sword and notices that he's got a small chunk of flesh missing and a huge bruise where Mix bit him- Not bad... - He flips the sword to his left hand instead and feints to one side before stabbing at her-

[Mix] -Wrenches up with one glove, the claws hooking around the sword and nearly sending it flying before she shoots forward to try a gut punch!- Y' have no clue! How many times I've nearly bitten someones arm in half!

[Mb] Is punched and grunts in pain but also grabs for her hair to yank her sideways. His hearts are doing odd things and it's throwing him off balance. But he certainly appreciates someone else who likes the taste of blood~ He barely notices the sword fall into the shallow water with a 'plop'.

[Mix] -Tries to bite his hand again when it's in range, but misses and is caught by her hair, wrenched to the side. She's panting hard and a bit unfocused. Her eyes try to flick up and find a clear path up. Maybe it's time to take the fight top side.

[Mb] Dunks her in the water with a mean laugh-

[Mix] -Vague bubbly noise before Mix goes for a nut kick!

[Mb] Sucks in a huge gulp of air as the kick connects with his cubes. His bloody hand also releases her locks reflexively- Gaaaaaahhh

[Mix] -Shoves MB down before backpedaling and quickly blocking up. Years of practice make this very easy, and soon she's near the top. She slaps her gloves together, a charge building between them. She hasn't done this in years, and definitely not without the component block to control the discharge, but nows as good a time as any to try!- 'S that the best ya got?!

-As she yells down she shoots a bolt up to break a path to the surface and then discharges 2 blasts below to launch herself rather clumsily through!

[Appel And Penut] are talking under a tree when Mix bursts out of the ground near them, the Testificates run screaming back towards the village-

[Celine] Charges at her from above with a bunch of worried and excited chatter!

[Mix] -Automatically grabs Celine once she gets close and swings her around, planting the dragon heavily on the ground.- Hey Sweetie! MB an' I are fighting! But we both went into this wanting to fight! So don't try an' stop us, Okay?

[Mix] -Huffing and trying to catch her breath-

[Celine] Is so surprised she just kind of skids in the grass and has to scrabble with her claws to keep from sliding fully into a small pond- !!!!!!!!

[Mb] Slams the iron door as he comes outside with a determined grin- Hes left handing a single sword but his two clones each have two blades apiece.

[Mix] -Pats Celine head gently and makes a shooing gesture so the dragon doesn't get caught up in the fight.- Go on sweetie! Don't worry about us, we're fine. -Turns to face MB and co, popping her neck and switching her shards for some water and ice ones.-[Mix] Thought ya got lost down there!

[Mb] Cocks his head at her curiously, and while she's looking at him the clones attack her from either side- -Neither of them notice that the Testificates have been creeping around the town walls to watch them-

[Mix] -Swings her hands, a water blast sending one MB clone skidding while the other one manages to knife her good. She hooks the claws into that ones shirt though!-

[Mix] Three on one? Hardly a fair fight! But y' know what else isn't fair? -Spits some blood- Dinosaurs!

[Mbclone] Is hooked hard enough to vanish-

[Mbclone] Skids away and smashes into a tree-

[Mb] Stalks toward her and starts swinging at anything in reach- Then I'll be sure to pick a fight with some of yours!

[Celine] Biting her claws a bit- Master be careful!

[Mix] -Claps her hands a bit, frost slinking up one arm. She's backing up and starting to circle off with MB, staying just out of reach.- As if you'd get a chance! -Slams her fist into the ground and several small ice spikes shoot up. She backpedals a bit, seems like thats not what she planned for.

[Mb] Floats a little to avoid the spikes- Awww are you scared of me now?

[Mix] Nope! Technical malfunction! -Slaps the glove a few times before repeating the process, and this time a giant spike shoots up, just a block shy of MB.- You wish I was scared!

[Mb] Barely gets out of the way- Of course I do! It's even more fun if you're scared!!! - He tries charging her from above this time while the remaining clone shakes off the water and goes for a sneaky back stab

[Mix] -Stumbles a bit since she didn't expect him to actually come down! Since she's distracted by MB she doesn't see the clone coming.- Pfffft

[Mbclone] Draws blood but also slams into Mb as the two collide with Mix in the middle. Mb seems to suddenly freeze with his face way too close to hers, momentarily mesmerized at the realization that her face and shoulders are covered with teeny glowing freckles to dim to easily see in daylight-

[Mix] -Squeaks as she becomes a sandwich, grimacing before swinging a fist, not sure what she's going to hit, but she needs some breathing room. And punching is always a way to get it!- Hff...

[Mb] Is socked in the mouth so hard he looses a tooth and his concentration.As he reels back the clone pops-

[Celine] Master!!!

-There's a bit of cheering from the veritable crowd of Testificates that have filed out from the village to watch them fight.

[Mix] -Scuttles back a bit and de-equips her gauntlets with a heavy gasp of air.- Holy shit! I didn' mean to hit you that hard, dude. -Offers a hand for a shake.- That was a good fight, but I'm spent now. -She's noticably huffing for air. Biggest workout in years, honestly.

[Mb] Is just holding his cheek for a second but shakes off the confusion rather quickly. He's also tanked a lot of damage and is considering her hand. The spinner in his overloaded brain lands on creepy and he snatches her arm and gives her palm a lingering wet lick. He makes eye contact with her too so she can be fully disturbed by his obvious enjoyment of the taste of her palm sweat.

[Mix] -Nose slowly scrunches a bit, not sure what to make of it beyond "What the actual, literal fuck?" and tries to retract her hand slowly- Uhh... g... Good fight? Please don't lick my hand, I have better places for that.

[Mb] Lets go - Oh really~ - seems to lose his cool for a moment- You... uh. You fight really... well.

-There's some confused Testificate mumbling, the rumor mill is already churning.

[Mix] You too! I figured it was a good idea to fight you n' I was right! -Casually wipes hand on pants and flashes a friendly smile.-

[Mb] Is flailing a little bit because he's used to fights only ending when someone gets sent to respawn, he's not used to not being alone at the end of a fight. - Thanks...

[Celine] Hurries over to Mb and basically flips him all over looking at his injuries- Master......!!!

[Mix] -Gives MB a thumbs up before turning.- If y' want to fight again sometime soon, just give me a holler! If I don't do it first,

[Mb] Yeah... - His stomach flutters in an unfamiliar fashion and he gets lost in thought staring at her ass as she walks away.

[Mix] -Says hello in passing to villagers as she heads home, she's going to take a very, very long soak in the tub after all that.-:)

 


	494. Loved, NOTCHsitting,Tingling Sensations

[Salvatge] Snarls a little as he looks around the cage- It's in the name itself Doc, it's a cage. And what is wild should never be caged...

[Doc] Blame Cp. It's not my build. You've probably guessed I favor a more organic style.

[Dolly] Laughs a little into her hand- fractal architecture.

[Lie] - Don't worry Salvatge, we're only passing through

[Salvatge] Grumbles-

[Doc] Think of it more as a vault. To keep the seeds safe- Xe gestures at the command blocks with their trailing wires-

[Salvatge] - Let's just... Hurry...

[Doc] Makes a portal over the correct seed and strides through-

[Dolly] Follows curiously-

[Salvatge] Breathes deeply as they enter his seed and theres a pulse of power as the rest of him reconnects to him- Oh that feels good...

[Doc] Looks to see where they are in relation to the NOTCH build and makes a note of what seems to be a giant flower with it's petals poking just above a low hill-

[Lie] - Well that's new...

[Salvatge] Is almost purring at the sensation of being back on his seed-

[Doc] That looks like something you should probably investigate...

[Salvatge] - Doesn't feel wrong...

[Dolly] Well she is the plant expert?

[Doc] Nods-

[Lie] - Yeah, I can go check it out...- She starts heading in that direction

-The ruff of petals moves a bit as she gets closer to the top of the hill, it looks like someone tore up a giant magenta sunflower.

[Lie] Reaches out to touch one of the petals- Isn't there a NOTCH here that likes flowers?

-There's a little warning growl and she realizes she's almost trod on the alligator-like head of a dragon whose body is so grassy it's almost invisible against the foliage. The bright pink petals are a lion-like ruff around it's head and the biggest 'feathers' on it's wings. What appeared to be a bud the size of a pumpkin is the tip of the tail and the petals are moving in a way that probably should rattle-

[Lie] Yelps and scrambles backwards-

[Flora] Stands up and hisses at her, it's not a huge dragon, but the snout full of teeth is as long as a human leg.

[Doc] Whoah! Hang on! - Xe transforms and leaps to defend Lie-

[Lie] Is already spawning calming blossoms- Easy there

[Doc] Is just kind of between them, xe's taking a stance to make hir look even bigger then xe is. - Back off!

[Flora] Scowls at both of them and takes some careful steps back-

[Salvatge] Suddenly darts forwards- Easy now little wild one, you must expect others to look at your pretty plumage...- He reaches a hand out towards the wild creature

[Flora] Gives him a grumpy sniff and hunkers down with a rustle of wings-

[Doc] The are really pretty. And I bet that camouflage is great for grabbing cows and pigs.

[Dolly] Has snuck up near one of Doc's feet to look.

[Salvatge] Sends his senses out to see if any of the other dragons are near by as he tends to the one before him-

-There's another medium sized dragon nearby, but it's underground. And there's also two of the very small, insect-like ones.

[Salvatge] - Go on now, play nice with the others

[Flora] Gives him a stare like a bored gaudy alligator and shuffles off with a huff and a fluff that dislodges one of their 'feathers'. The big petal floats gently to the ground.

[Salvatge] Picks up the massive feather and brings it to Dolly- For you my gorgeous goddess

[Dolly] Aww, thank you. - The large petal is the size of an ostrich feather and smooth like a rose.

[Doc] Should I stay big just in case? It's only a short walk.

[Salvatge] - I'm not sure, most of the NOTCH's are still scared of brines...

[Doc] Then I won't- Xe shrinks back down- They're used to me, but I haven't been around in a while and don't want to panic anyone. - Xe starts heading in the direction of the village

[Lie] Follows along-

[Salvatge] Takes Dolly's hand gently-

-The wall around the village is soon in sight and inside of the wall seems much lusher than the last time they had seen it-

[Lie] - Well, so far they seem to be meeting the criteria...

[Doc] I guess most of them are still hollowing out that hill overhang I dragged for them. Makes sense. It's a good low-impact build.

[Dolly] Is smiling as how pretty it is and her grip is easy around Salvatges hand.

-As they approach the gate in the wall there is a NOTCH outside of it which quickly scrambles back inside the safety of the wall at the sight of the two sets of glowing eyes-

[Lie] -Let's hope they're announcing our arrival and not running in fear...

[Doc] Well I guess I could have called ahead... my bad.

[Lie] Knocks on the wall and peeks in over the gate- Hello?

[Salvatge] - Most of them are hiding...

[Doc] Oh dear... -Xe calls out- Take us to your leader? Please?

[NOTCHAI] From one of the farthest back buildings he emerges- Oh, Doctor, we... Weren't expecting you

[Doc] Yeah! I'm sorry, I got in a hurry and I should have called.

[NOTCHAI] - Is everything alright?

[Doc] Well... we wanted to talk to you specifically. Can we come in? Or you come out? whichever is less disruptive.

[NOTCHAI] - I will come out, it will make the others feel better

[Doc] Thanks- waits-

[NOTCHAI] Comes out the gate and shuts it behind him- What did you wish to speak to me about?

[Doc] [Just to be polite] Xe goes to introduce them stiffly-

[Dolly] Just breezes past and greets the AI warmly with all the charm learned from being a waitress for far too long. - and I'm Dolly, what's your name hon?

[NOTCHAI] - NOTCH, like all the others here as well. Although some of the healthier ones have begun to jokingly call me Chief

[Dolly] Nice to meet you then Chief.

[Doc] We... have an external issue that's pretty important to the brine server enclosing this one. We need a very specific type of person to help and you seem like a good candidate.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Me? I... I doubt that...

[Doc] Lie... do you want to give some details? So I'm not playing telephone here?

[Lie] - It's a creature that is drawn to very specific people. Those who are humble and only take what they need from the land. You happen to fit both those descriptions...

[Doc] It will require a small sacrifice, but I can promise you it will be worth it.

[CheifNOTCH] - But the village, I can't just leave it...

[Doc] Thinking- We could have someone from the other seed come watch them for a bit? I bet Markus would do it, and I'm sure Buff would love to help you do anything that's needed

[Salvatge] - They'll be wary at first...

[Doc] Well yes, but it doesn't hurt to socialize them a little.

[ChiefNOTCH] - If one of them was to take my place then I would like for them to be here for a few days just so I can help everyone get used to them

[Doc] I'll ask- Xe pulls out hir carrot phone and starts typing a message-

[ChiefNOTCH] - Just what would I actually be having to do?

[Dolly] Darling we want to take you irl.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Irl? You mean the native realm of the Supreme Notch?

[Doc] Reading- Perfect, Buff is going to pick up Markus and head for the cage now-

[Dolly] Nods - We wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. But I understand it's a bit painful-

[Doc] Closes the phone- You'll pass out. When you wake up you'll feel like ass for a few days but then it's done and you can go back and forth with no problems.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I... I am not so certain about this...

[Doc] I've done it myself, and Lie too. I can promise you things you've never even imagined. It's weird and detailed but kind of amazing.

[Lie] - Please, it will help us so much...

[ChiefNOTCH] - I... I must think about this... Consider what our former leader would have done...

[Doc] Is listening- Ah, here they are. - Xe steps aside and makes a hole for Buff and Markus to come in-

[Notch] Looks a bit dazed because Buff is carrying him and a trunk-

[Lie] - Hey you two

[Salvatge] Is sensing a few minor errors and is working on fixing them-

[Notch] Living with you guys has really taught me to be ready for anything at any time...

[Buff] I'm all ready to help! What are we doin?

[Dolly] You're going to be helping this nice man here-

[ChiefNOTCH] Gives Notch a small bow- Supreme Notch, welcome

[Notch] Is put down gently- Hey, you guys doing alright? And you know it's okay to call me Markus right? I'm not Jeb to put on airs.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I'm sorry... It... It's what's in our programming to call you... To differentiate you from the rest of us...

[Salvatge] - He's going to have to go irl to help Dolly and Zeke

[Notch] OH! I didn't know... I wonder if that's something Svit did... it doesn't sound like something Dofta would think of. And you're going to head out for a while? That'll be exciting.

[Buff] Pulled out his little book to check if he's got the same name code. And then addresses Markus as 'goober'.

[Notch] What???

[Buff] Sorry sir. But I can confirm I don't have that code line.

[Doc] really tying not to laugh-

[ChiefNOTCH] - I requested that one of you be here for a few days with me so I can get the others used to you being around...

[Notch] I know, I brought a change of clothes and some other junk. Hopefully Flux will come join me when she's done with her meditation.

[Salvatge] Soft growl at the mention of Flux-

[Dolly] Pats his hand- Easy now, you know that's his mate.

[Salvatge] - I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like having her here...

[Dolly] It's not fair to ask someone to be away from their love because it makes you nervous darlin. I'm sure she won't bother anyone.

[Notch] Of course! Besides... her skills might be needed too.

[Doc] Speaking of such. I'm here. Is there anyone who's glitched out or losing code that needs a check-up?

[ChiefNOTCH] - I don't believe so

[Lie] Moves closer to Notch and speaks to him quietly- Any luck on speaking with CP yet?

[Notch] You know that thing he does where you try to walk towards him and he teleports somewhere else? Yeah, that

[Doc] Even better. Hows the village doing? Just in general? They seemed a little skittery when we got here.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I don't think they will ever not be skittish., which is understandable considering everything we've been through

[Lie] - Yeah he does do that. Although Aether is slowing him down a little since she refuses to let go of him

[Notch] It would be funny if it wasn't so annoying.

[Doc] See that just makes me feel like I should come around more often. Just to help desensitize them. I mean they all know that we're defending them as well, don't they?

[ChiefNOTCH] - Yes, but some of them will never get over it, and that's just how it is

[Doc] Well at least I can try to expand your horizons a bit. If you're okay with helping us I can start making arrangements for someone to stand guard while you acclimate.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I... I suppose so...

[Notch] Actually I know someone else who would love to take the day off and help us... - he starts composing a text- though I'll need someone who can make portals to help me.

[Buff] is peeking over the wall because he's tall and a teeny bit nosy.

[Lie] - Who are you thinking of Notch?

-There isn't much that Buff can see thanks to the hedge on the inside of the wall-

[Salvatge] Is getting a little antsy, wanting to run-

[Notch] Cheerfully- Dofta! - looks at the phone- She says shes in the middle of something but if someone can pick her up in about a half hour and drop her here that would be great.

[Lie] - Sure, I can do that

[Dolly] Side-eyes Salvatge- Are you okay?

[Salvatge] - Run with me

[Dolly] Is a bit surprised. She has the fleeting thought that something is wrong but then realizes he's just hyper. - I guess?

[Doc] Go play. I'll wait for you. Go check out some of the dragons. There are some really unique specimens here.

[Salvatge] Takes Dolly's hand and starts leading her off, excited to show her the rest of himself-

[Dolly] See you guys later!

[Doc] Well that's things kind of sorted out...

[Lie] - Do you need me for anything else right now Doc?

[Doc] Nah, If you're going to pick up Dofta I'll just hang here until you need to let her in and Dolly and Salvatge need to go out.

[Lie] - Alright, Notch? Buff? Do either of you need anything?

[Buff] I'm good, just show me where to set up-

[Notch] Same.

-A little while later-

[Doc] Is sprawled out in hir dragon shape just dozing in the sun when xe gets the call to let them in-

[Dofta] Walks in talking to Lie- So yeah, the program keeps pinging like it's trying to make a NOTCH in a space where there's no room to spawn and it's weird.

[Lie] - Is it time to update the program you guys are using or something?

[Dofta] Oh, I'm doing that constantly. The unique modeling is the easiest part, that's my cool-down. I've been trying to make more girls lately too.

[Lie] - You do realize that might result in some NOTCH/Brine babies if they get set up right? Or would they cancel each other out?

[Doc] Is listening in curiously-

[Dofta] I'm not entirely sure the programs are compatible in that way. But... Herobrines seem to be mostly male and I don't want them to be frustrated and lonely. I've been giving them kinda buzzed haircuts so they're not super off-model too.

[Lie] - I see... Well at least it's something

[Doc] You're trying and it's appreciated-

[Dofta] Was so busy talking she didn't notice Doc behind them- Oh hey!

[Lie] Laughs a little- So, ready to see all the NOTCH's we stole from you awhile back?

[Dofta] Yes! Though I think the chances are small that any of them are young enough to be my designs.

[Lie] - Still, it might be good insight for you

[Dofta] Wiggles her avatars little wings excitedly- Of course!

[Doc] Reaches over and gives a few gentle taps on the gate with one claw-

[ChiefNOTCH] Had been speaking with Notch and Buff but goes to the gate- Yes Doctor?

[Doc] I've got someone else from irl for you to meet. This Dofta. She's a NOTCH designer. But she's not the first person who had the job.

[Buff] a bit proudly - She did my model.

[Notch] Hey Dofta! And yeah... the old guy, Svit probably did most of your charges.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Oh, well, hello

[Dofta] Swishes her little tail excitedly- It's nice to meet you. We were worried when you guys just suddenly vanished. Our company heads have a non-interference policy so we have to be careful about offering help. Thankfully they don't know that we can enter the game itself with help and that some of you can exit without any.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I see... And, I've been told that going out there... Can be painful?

[Dofta] Well... I'm human so I haven't experienced it myself....

[Notch] Reassures him- I had to go through it from both ends. When you come into the game it makes your physical body slowly deteriorate. When you go out you have to... sort of grow a new physical form. But for digitals once you get out and find your depth you never have to do it again. It feels like being really sick, but you're mostly unconscious through the worst of it.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I'm still not entirely certain about this...

[Lie] - You'll be perfectly safe. You'll have my flowers to help reduce your fever that will come as well

[Doc] I think you'll like the result at least. everything is more... intense out there. Just eating can be a revelation with all the weird smells and textures.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I... I'm not sure if that will work well for me, but I will try

[Doc] I'll make it worth your while. You can pass for human with some decent sunglasses. I'll find some neat places to take you at least. And then you can regale everyone here with your adventures.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Really that isn't necessary... I'll be more concerned about getting back here

[Notch] I think we can do this, you shouldn't worry so much. You guys have set things up really efficiently and with minimal sprawl and impact on the local terrain.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Still several of them still suffer from severe mental trauma and relapse on occasion...

[Doc] I hate to make it a party, but... I'll be right back- They portal out and close it behind them-

[Buff] Smiles hugely - I know that look. - He turns to Dofta- Thank you for the best assignment ever.

[Dofta]????

[Lie] - Buff's just showing you his appreciation for being assigned to Dac

[Dofta] Laughs- Oh! You're welcome.

[Buff] They're always up to something interesting.

-After a moment the dragon pops back in with a Testificate on their shoulders. He's young with a purple scarf and scribbling in a book with a quill.

[Lie] - Oh! Hello Zile

[Zile] Hang on! - Scribbling-

[Doc] Lets him finish his thought- Guys this is Zile. He's one of TLOTs priests and pretty much the most chill person I know. If anyone needs therapy he's pretty good at it. In the meantime he can do meditation classes or teach you how to beat the shit out of anyone with your bare hands and feet if you want.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I would not mention fighting around the others, they just want to live in peace

[Doc] Noted, but it's a thing they do as exercise. Anyway, he's a writer too.

[Zile] finishes and settles down- It's almost done.

[Doc] Already? Gods you're fast... what's this one called?

[Zile] Proudly- I went for a kind of poetry theme this time, a bit more highbrow and philosophical. It's called "The Handsome Physical Manifestation of Autumn Turns me Gay"

[Lie] - I'm sorry, what?

[Doc] Is laughing so hard they've got little tears- I love it!

[Dofta] Wait...!!!

[Notch] Well that sounds interesting...

[Lie] - You know what? Not even going to ask

[Dofta] You're the guy! OMFG.

[Doc] Shhhhh. He helps pay the bills around here.

[Zile] Snickers as he climbs down- It's more highbrow then you think. And my book "Space Raptor Butt Invasion" got nominated for an award.

[Lie] Does recall that she read one of the books while CP was adjusting to the recursive code-

[Notch] Pats Chief's shoulder- It's gonna be okay. You should show us around and let Dofta scan some of the older models for code checking.

[Zile] Notices Lie's introspective look- Hey, you made the giant library, I've bet you've read at least one of my books. You look like a bookworm.

Lie] - Uh, well... I haven't really had that much time lately...

[Zile] Lately doesn't mean no. How about... "Dinosaur Magicians Pinn and Tucker Make Their Wieners Disappear in My Butt?"

[Dofta] Loses it-

[Lie] - Nope, haven't even seen that one...

[Notch] Clears his throat - ANYWAY, you should show us around Chief.

[Doc] Wiping tears- Just call me if you need anything. Come on Lie, let's go.

[Lie] - Yeah, have fun Dofta, when you come back through I'll have to show you my Ninetails since they evolved

[Deer] Is watching Izzy make a mess out of some of Steve's spare balls of yarn- Oh Izzy, what are we going to do with you?

[Izzy] Holds up some blue yarn- Lue!

[Deer] - It's blue Izzy, there's a b in that word

[LJ] From the banister above them - That looks like a fun mess.

[Waffles] Charges down the stairs and leaps onto one of the crafting tables with a big thump-

[Yaunfen] Comes down with a more measured gait- Hi mom.

[Deer] - Hello you three, and yes, it's still a pretty harmless mess though so I think she can almost get away with it

[Izzy] - Yaun yaun!

[LJ] Floats down and sits on the floor near Izzy- Hey there. Having fun?

[Waffles] Investigating the yarn mess with a paw-

[Yaunfen] Hey Izzy. Mada or TLOT can always make some more.

[Izzy] Holds up some yellow yarn- Blellow!

[LJ] At Izzy - Close. But that is a difficult word, huh?

[Yaunfen] where is everyone anyway?

[Deer] - Well your Mada went with Lie, Buff, Notch, Salvatge, and Dolly over to the NOTCH server to talk to the AI's over there about something

[Yaunfen] Ah okay... I was gonna ask Buff if he wanted to help exercise Fru, but I can do it.

[LJ] Playing a little patty-cake with Izzy-

[Deer] - I see, they may be gone for some time...

[Izzy] Finds a stray seed on the carpet and picks it up before showing it to LJ- Panut?

[LJ] Squints at it- Nah, that's a seed. Probably a wheat seed.

[Waffles] Rolling in the yarn and batting it around.

[Izzy] Tries to eat it-

[Deer] - Izzy!

[LJ] Puts a finger on her lips to close her mouth. - Hey now. Seeds are for chickens. And I don't think you're a chicken.

[Yaunfen] Smiles -she's mostly white and her hair is kinda fluffy.

[Izzy] - Bock bock?

[LJ] Yep. Bock bock.

[Deer] - She's starting to really get her animal noises down at least. We visit Lie's pens to practice

[Yaunfen] I guess, if she gets good enough to trick them into getting closer, then I'll be impressed.

[Waffles] Rolling around in the yarn mess-

[Izzy] Giggles and goes to give her mom the seed she finds but trips up in the yarn- Uh oh

[Deer] Goes to scoop Izzy up- She might think you a chicken LJ with all those feathers around your neck

[LJ] That's fair, she wouldn't be the first person to question my fashion choices.

[Yaunfen] Can I hold her mom? 9:32 PM[Deer] - Of course

[Yaunfen] Upsi-daisy- Xe cradles the little girl and gives her a peck on the forehead- Hey you... yeah, you. The small one with the white hair. Stop being so darn cute.

[Izzy] Giggles at the kiss- Ove you Yaun Yaun

[LJ] Little eyebrow raise and smiles softly-

[Yaunfen] Wha... oh.. - Xe snuggles her close - I love you too Izzy.

[LJ] Well isn't that interesting... - He makes a subtle eye movement for Deerheart to look at Yaunfen's feet.

-The little dragons bare clawed feet are about three pixels off the surface of the floor-

[Deer] - Oh! Yaunfen!

[Yaunfen] Is startled and falls, stumbling not to drop Izzy-

[LJ] Snakes out his arms and steadies them-

[Deer] - Yaunfen, you were floating!

[Yaunfen] I was? I thought I just... lost my balance because you startled me.

[Deer] - No, you were floating love! You can get lighter too!

[Izzy] Snuggles into Yaunfen, a little worried after almost being dropped-

[LJ] Nods- I guess it's not surprising. Your heavy stomps are connected to your emotions to some extent.

[Yaunfen] Sorry Izzy. But I just... she said that and I got a little warm fuzzy.

[Deer] - That's okay Yaunfen, she loves you, and that's what it feels like to discover that

[LJ] I guess you just have to think happy thoughts huh? Good thing you've got a plethora of cheerful role models. - Thumbs at Deerheart.

[Yaunfen] Blows some air at him- You count in that too. Chuckles.

[LJ] Hey. Pppth!

[Deer] Laughs a little- Well, if you're going to mess with Fru in a bit, why don't we boost that food bar of yours with some lunch?

[Yaunfen] That would be good. But... no seeds. It's bad enough Buff keeps offering them to everyone.

[Deer] - Alright, I'm sure we can easily finds something else


	495. Karla and Jane, Chief, BEN Sorrow

-There's a bit of static going through Karla's mind-

[Karla] Pauses in the act of cutting some leather- Hmm?

[Offender] - Hey, go get Splendy to let you out in the manor, I've got something for you~

[Karla] Slides her fingers along the length of the scissors- Something for me? Or something for me to do?

[Offender] - A bit of both?

[Karla] Then I'll be on my way-

-a short time later- 

[Karla] Shows up outside Splenders house. The Wunderwaffe is slung across her back and making merry little cheeping noises-

[Splender] Is tending to the garden on the roof-

[Karla] Calls up to him-

[Splender] - Oh hello! Come on up! TLOT just made some new flitters recently and they love it up here!

[Karla] Ah, okay. - She heads cautiously across the bridge and peeks into the tall doorway.

[Mirabella] Is tending to Ira who is fascinated by the scarf on her mothers head- I don't think you are quite ready to wear one of these little one...

[Karla] Makes a little noise so as not to startle Mirabella.

[Mirabella] - Hm? Oh... Hello...

[Karla] Just passing though Mirabella. I came to trouble your son for a lift to the manor.

[Mirabella] - Oh, alright. Visiting one of my other sons?

[Karla] Is at the door on the opposite side and heading for the porch in a politely slow stroll. - Yes, I'm, one of Offender's proxies.

[Mirabella] - I see

[Splender] Is happily humming on the roof-

[Karl] Gives her a nod and heads up to the roof. - Hello Splender.

[Splender] - Hello! What can I do for you?

[Karla] Adjusts the large gun- Just a lift please. Offender is calling for me.

[Splender] - Oh! Alright!- He twists his tendrils around in the air- Here you go!

[Karla] Danke- She checks to see if there's a step down and then strides through.

-She enters into the living room which for once is relatively quiet. She can sense an urging from Offender coming from his room-

[Karla] Heads upstairs with caution and raps on his door-

[Offender] - Come in~

[Wunderwaffe] Is uneasy and makes some chirpy unsure noises as she squeaks the door open.

[Offender] Is lounging on his bed but one of the sheets is draped over a small table in his room- Hello~

[Karla] Gives him a eyebrow- It's suspiciously quiet today. Where is everyone?

[Offender] Curls a tendril through the air- Out and about. Slendy figured they needed a good little killing spree

[Karla] Ah, a field trip. So...? -She glances at the sheet-

[Offender] - Go ahead and look~

[Karla] Lifts the sheet curiously-

-Laying on the table is a new toy-

[Offender] - I figured a good reward was in order since you managed to get CP to fuck his wife in the ass, so I went and got you a toy to use with your pet. It's a newer one, the plug automatically thrusts and vibrates

[Karla] Makes an appreciative noise- How lovely~ 

-She picks it up and looks it over before slipping it into her inventory. - That was, quite... entertaining~

[Offender] Chuckles- Oh I bet, only wish I could have seen it in person~

[Karla] I don't think that would have been possible... Unless you have some talent for invisibility. Doubly since you're the reason for Cp's discomfort with the idea in the first place.

[Offender] - Eh, wishful thinking- He perks a little as he senses a good chunk of the household return- Ah, and there's my cue to go play doctor...

[Karla] Do you want any help?

[Offender] - I mean, you can tag along if you want- He heads for the door

[Karla] Shrugs and follows him-

-A small group of the household has entered the main foyer is varies stages of bloody. There are some injuries, but nothing too serious-

[Offender] - Alright! Who wants healing?

[Bloody Painter] - Fuck no

[Karla] Lets out the tiniest snort at his tone and just smiles-

[Offender] Pounces on Painter who immediately starts struggling- Oh calm your tits, it's just a bit of spit

[Jane] Was the last to enter and decides to just head towards her room while Offender is distracted with Painter-

[Wunderwaffe] Makes an odd noise as Jane gets close. It's not sure if she's a threat or not- 

[Karla] Quietly- Be still.

[Jane] Over hears Karla and scoffs a little- What? You scared of a little group of serial killers?

[Karla] I'm not, it is- She gestures at the massive gun-

[Jane] Folds her arms in front of her- Oh sure, like a hunk of metal can have that much of a mind

[Karla] You'd be surprised, honestly- 

-There's a bit of a crackle and a thread of bright electricity dances over the tines canted high above her left shoulder-

[Jane] The elbow of her sleeve is just soaked through enough with blood that some drips through from her wound beneath- Whatever, I need to go clean up

[Karla] It looks like you might need a bit more assistance then that...

[Jane] - I think I'll manage, not interested in getting aroused from offenders spit

[Karla] I'm also a doctor. - She offers a gloved hand politely - Dr. Karla Emmerich.

[Jane] Gives it a suspicious look from behind her mask- Jane...- She does not take Karla's hand

[Karla] Notices that Janes hands are also gloved- Ah, I understand. -

[Wunderwaffe] Little chirpy noises, it's just idling-

[Jane] - Understand what?

[Karla] Makes a small gesture to call attention to her own leather gloves- 

[Jane] - I doubt it's as bad as mine- She turns and starts going up the stairs

[Karla] Perhaps not, but trauma is not a contest with winners and losers. We all have our own issues to live with. Irregardless, I'm sure Slender would be annoyed with you for leaving injuries untreated.

[Jane] - It's just a gash, nothing serious- There's more blood dripping down and Jane is wobbling a little

[Karla] I'm inclined to disagree. - She follows Jane -

[Jane] Growls a little but her door isn't that far from the stairway as she pushes it open. As she brushes against it there is a smear left behind-

[Karla] Follows her into the room and then shuts the door gently behind them- I promise you my methods are much less... oral then Offenders.

[Jane] - Then why are you using your mouth so much

[Karla] Laughs lightly- Would you prefer something more aggressive?

[Jane] - Why did you follow me in here?- She wants to check her wounds, but won't with Karla there

[Karla] Because you're leaving a trail of blood and that's never a good sign.

[Jane] - Not the first time

[Karla] Is just watching her curiously- I feel as if I could wait and you might pass out from the loss.

[Jane] - Then you should leave?- She staggers a little as she heads for her bathroom

[Karla] Sweeps up behind her and guides her into the room to sit on the closed toilet.

[Jane] Can be felt trembling a little under Karla's hands- I'm fine...

[Karla] Unslings the gun and lays it on the counter- 

[Wunderwaffe] Little crackling noises as it natters to itself- 

[Karla] Cp says the same fairly frequently. - She moves Jane's sleeve to look at her injury.

[Jane] Tries to jerk her arm away has her horribly scarred skin is revealed, the gash is actually above her elbow and will be a bit difficult to get to without her at least slipping her dress down to her waist- THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

[Karla] Providing the assistance you don't want from Offender.

[Jane] - It... It's not necessary- She's growing rather uncomfortable with her scars being visible and her free arm fumbles out for something to grab to beat Karla back-

[Karla] Ah... I think I have just the thing. - She pulls back a little to search her inventory-

[Jane] Quickly tries to stand up so she can turn off the light, it's her first thought to get Karla to stop looking and she throws her toilet brush at Karla to try and distract the woman-

[Wunderwaffe] A tiny bolt of lightning leaps from the barrel and turns the flying toilet brush into a mass of burnt plastic that splatters wetly as it hits the tile floor. 

[Karla] Is startled by the sudden burst of light and electricity and bangs her hip against the sink with a swear.

[Jane] Manages to hit the light switch before sinking to the ground. The darkness of the room helps illuminate the fact that there are surprisingly no mirrors in there-

[Karla] Grabs the gun and staggers out of the bathroom, she's coughing explosively from the stench of burnt plastic-

-The light from Jane's room falls into the bathroom but the woman inside is barely visible-

[Karla] Is struggling to open a window-

[Jane] Quietly- Just go away

[Karla] Wrenches the window open and comes back to the doorway- My apologies for whatever got destroyed, even though I'm certain you threw it at me. I presume this is because you don't want your scars seen?

[Jane] Small scoff- Blame Jeff

[Karla] Ah, the narcissist. Men can be so unpleasant.

[Jane] - He tried to make me just like him, burned me alive...

[Karla] Her lip twists into a sneer. - Selfish as well as conceited. I find men are best when under ones boot and whimpering for more.

[Jane] Her voice is starting to drift- Can't kill him, I've tried so many times

[Karla] In a house of murderers the one victim you desire the most is denied you. Such terrible irony.

[Jane] - Won't... Stop...- She's about at the point of passing out

[Karla] Senses her weakness and pulls out a potion. She strides into the room and presses the slightly glowing bottle to the other woman's lips. - There are other types of revenge my dear...

[Jane] - I want him to suffer though... But can't.... He tried to change me, because he liked me...

[Karla] Hisses - Bastard... Then a different revenge is certainly called for. There's nothing sweeter then seeing a pathetic little man break when he realizes what he wants most is forever out of reach.

[Jane] - How?- As Jane leans her head against the wall her mask moves a little and so does her hair, revealing that her black curls are actually a wig and her entire head is just as scarred as the rest of her body

[Karla] Sees her and fights to conceal her anger at Jane's destroyed countenance. - A man like that doesn't appreciate things he can't see, touch and take. But perhaps a woman would feel different.

[Jane] - I doubt anyone would want to get near me- She's starting to feel a bit better as the potion works through her system

[Karla] Shakes her head - I felt the same once upon a time. Love proved me wrong.

[Jane] - Whatever

[Karla] Ah, I forgot. You are all as resistant to soft emotions as I used to be. I understand. But I stand by my assertion- She smiles wickedly near Jane's face- Can you imagine him though? His sour little heart crumbling as you lay your lips upon another womans? Knowing he will never be invited to join your games? That your happiness is his pain?

[Jane] - I'd rather carve that heart out and set it on fire since it seems to be the only thing the fire missed

[Karla] Sometimes we must take with grace the small satisfactions the universe allows us. I wonder... - She takes out another bottle, its pale green and fizzing lightly-

[Jane] - The fuck is that?

[Karla] Liquid luck. Apparently. It is a thing that cannot be crafted. A random spoil from a looted temple. I think... you have more of a need for it then I do. - She sets the bottle in the other woman's lap. - And you have much to think about. - She stands up and dusts off her pants knees.

-There's a buzz in Karla's mind as Offender checks on where she is-

[Karla] And I am needed. It's been nice meeting you, Jane.

[ChiefNOTCH] Nervously looks at the portal which will take him to the brine server- Are you cerain this will be safe?

[Notch] Well, it's a server. I mean, there's mobs. And there are a few people who might give you a hard time if you pick a fight. But there aren't any players, or openly hostile people. It's not a big deal. 

[Dofta] Do you want me to walk with you?

[ChiefNOTCH] - Ah, some company, might not be unappreciated...

[Dofta] I need to ask for a ride back to the office anyway. Jeb will get snarky if I spend too much time on my 'field research' - chuckles.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Jeb?

[Notch] My old partner, now the man in charge. 

[Dofta] He runs the office, and does a decent amount of mob design. 

[Cutiefly] Titters from her pocket.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Very well, let us... Proceed...

[Dofta] Says goodbye to Notch for now and gives Buff a wave before passing through. she pauses under the defensive plant so it can recognize her.

[ChiefNOTCH] Follows her through and follows her gaze upwards- What is that?

[Dofta] You met Lie, right? It's one of her plants. She put it here to guard the consoles. - She points to them in turn. Here's yours. This one belongs to TLOT and Steve, the brine with the gold armor? And... I'm not sure what this one is.

[ChiefNOTCH] - I... Our world... Is entirely in there?

[Dofta] Yeah! It's cool isn't it? It's not normal to have one server loaded inside another one, but these guys are pro hackers.

[ChiefNOTCH] - It... It seems so surreal

[Dofta] You're telling me. I'm not from this world. I had a small hand in adding too it, but... still. -She holds up a handful of blocky fingers and flexes them-I'm usually way less chunky then this.

[ChiefNOTCH] - Like, one of the high resolution servers I've heard about?

[Dofta] Even more so, and not always in good ways unfortunately. - She waves him to follow her out of the massive room-

[ChiefNOTCH] Is very nervous as he follows her up the stairs-

`[Dofta] Leads them up and outside before looking around. It's a bit overcast, but a nice day otherwise.

-There's a bit of a yip as something large and white races for Dofta-

[Cutiefly] Zooms out of her pocket to protect her from the other pokemon- 

[Dofta] !!!!

[ANinetails] Dodges the attack and circles the small group playfully-

[Lie] Is reading on her back steps, the RNinetails wrapped around her back side- Hey now, that's enough. You are much bigger than the last time she saw you guys...

[Dofta] Yeah! Good grief! That's some evolution. Xe's huge! 

[Cutiefly] Angry buzzing- 

[Dofta] It's okay sweetums.

[ANinetails] Adopts a playful position-

[Lie] - Yeah, they both evolved at the same time too- She reaches over to rub the ears of the RNinetails

[Dofta] Turns to check on Chief and make sure he didn't run away.

[Chief] Is frozen to the spot- What is it?

[Dofta] They're a specialized... like animal companions. Smarter then most pets. - She holds out a hand and the Cutiefly lands on it before scuttling around her knuckles with a little huff-

[ANinetails] Races back for Lie-

[Lie] Puts her book away with a bit of a sigh- So is there anything I can do for you Dofta?

[Dofta] Nah. We're just going over to the castle. I didn't think Chief could... find it without some help. Yes.

`[Lie] - Oh, okay. Do you mind if I tag along? I could do with the excercise

[Dofta] Shrugs- Okay. She motions to Chief and heads towards the castle again-

[Chief] Stays rather close to Dofta's left side-

[Lie] Urges her Ninetails into the house before catching up to them- So why are we going to see Doc?

[Dofta] Chief is ready to head out and I need to get back to the office. She squeaks open the side door and heads down the steps- 

-The mostly undead horses wander to the fence to look as they pass. -

[Lie] - Uh... Dofta? You are aware that I can make portals, right?

[Dofta] Gives her a surreptitious 'look' It's clear she just didn't want to leave the neuritic NOTCHAI alone-

[Lie] Easily picks up on it and sighs a little- So since you're here, will he be staying with you?

[Dofta] Is flat-footed- I doubt it? I'm sure Doc has a plan. They usually do. - She's clearly annoyed with Lie for asking. - she heads into the vine room, calling out to see who's around- 10:09 PM-There's a happy giggle in response as Izzy has teleported into the room and is currently unsupervised-

[Doc] Answers Dofta and is clearly searching for the child- Izzy! 

[Dofta] I think I hear a giggle Doc. 

[Doc] Rushes in- Izzy??

[Izzy] Is smiling happily in the middle of the floor- Woof! Woof!

[Dofta] Now that's not the right noise! 

[Doc] Izzy you're gonna give me a hearts-attack.

[Izzy] - Woof woof! Woof woof!- She starts crawling around quickly

[Doc] Ho-boy... Oh Izzy. -Seems to notice the quiet NOTCH- Oh hey! Glad to see you ventured out here Chief. 

[Chief] - Uh, hello Doctor...

[Doc] So what's going on? 

[Dofta] Can I get a lift back to the office? 

[Doc] Sure! - Xe rears back and head bangs violently forward, opening a portal that spills out into Dofta's office. 10:16 PM[Chief] Jumps back a little in surprise-

[Izzy] - Mada! Woof woof!

[Lie] - Oh Izzy

[Doc] Sorry, I know my methods aren't too elegant. -Xe helps Dofta and the Cutiefly through. 

[Dofta] from the other side- good luck Chief!

[Chief] - Uh, good bye...

[Lie] - So Doc, where is he going to be staying?

[Doc] Closes the way- Well I need to make a phonecall... if they say no, I do have a back up plan but I couldn't plan too much in advance because I wasn't sure how soon you'd be okay with going... - Xe takes out hir phone and starts composing a text- 

-Very far away- 

[EAlex] Makes his way down the hall and into the living room where Licht is dozing in front of the tv. He gives her a gentle poke.

[Licht] - Not now EAlex...

[EAlex] It's kind of important... do you mind if I have company over?

[Licht] - For how long?

[EAlex] Maybe more then a week? But they'll be really quiet, honest.

[Licht] - EAlex, I barely have the room here for both of us, let alone a third person

[EAlex] Looks distressed. - One of the other digitals needs out...

[Licht] - EAlex, the apartment is just too small to have that many people in it for that long

[EAlex] I feel like I kinda owe them though. Please?

[Licht] - I don't know EAlex...

[EAlex] It's not a bad thing for them to owe us a little bit either... This person is apparently someone important. They may need to be hidden as well as brought out. And I don't have a job, so I can stand guard 24/7.

[Licht] - EAlex...- Licht really isn't sure about this

[EAlex] I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

[Licht] - Fine, but you do realize this means we don't get to have sex until they're gone, right?

[EAlex] Lip trembles a little- If... that's your wish. That's how it will be.

[Licht] - EAlex, it's not because I'm mad, it's because this apartment is small, they'll hear us

[EAlex] Gives her a stoic nod and uses a small phone to give Doc the go ahead - 

[Doc] Okay, we're set. 

[EAlex] Goes back to the computer and steps inside, after a moment they open a hole into the server and step out next to Doc as it slides closed behind them. 

[Doc] Good to see you again. Lie you know. EAlex, this is ChiefNOTCH- 

[EAlex] Is a bit surprised that the person is a NOTCH, though Chief is likely just as surprised to see the very masculine brine with the hair and clothing colors of a Alex.

[Chief] - Oh, um... Hello...

[Izzy] - Woof woof!

[Lie] - Oh, and little miss Izzy is here as well

[EAlex] Hey kiddo... is she woofing for a reason? 

[Doc] Sighs- it's playtime. - Xe's taking things out of a trunk and passing them to EAlex, it's mostly food. - Lie can we have the usual flowers?

[Lie] - Of course- She spawns in a few cold and pain flowers

[Izzy] - Mada! Woof! Woof!

[Doc] Is just humoring her a little- 

[EAlex] Reaches for the blooms- Thank you Lie.

[Lie] - It's no problem, do you guys still have enough berries?

[Chief] Is just standing there awkwardly-

[EAlex] Blushes slightly- We could... always use some more..

[Doc] Smirks- Nice to know things are going well~

[Lie] Nods in understanding and spawns some more for them- Just let me know when you guys need more-

[Izzy] Hurries over to Doc- Grrr!

[Doc] Are you a little dragon now Izzy? 

[EAlex] Thank you- He looks at Chief- Are you ready for this?

[Chief] - No, but it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice...

[Lie] - Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe

[Izzy] - Woof! Mada! Woof!

[EAlex] Okay..? - He makes a hole and Licht's bedroom is visible beyond it.

[Chief] Stares at the opening nervously-

[EAlex] Goes through and then waits on the other side, giving Chief a perfect view of every detail of the brines face-

[Chief] Braces himself before stepping through only to be met with incredible pain and he passes out-

[EAlex] Catches him as he falls and picks him up before closing the hole. He walks back into the living room carrying the unconscious NOTCH wrapped in a blanket.

[Licht] - So that's our guest?

[EAlex] Yeah... he's different then me... he's a NOTCH. So... he's a human created AI, not a glitch.

[Licht] - Like Markus?

[EAlex] But Markus was human. This one has a data set based on a human-created algorithm. He's more like a... robot with a soul.

[Licht] - Alrighty then

[EAlex] Arranges him on one end of the couch with some pillows. - He'll be the first NOTCH to come out. Actually... you'll get to make first contact irl with a human-created, self-aware AI.

[Licht] - Whoopy

[Deer] Frowns as she feels something start out in the savannah- Love... Could you come here a moment?

[Doc] Stops playing with Izzy to walk closer to her- Hmm?

[Deer] - Can you feel that? Out in the savannah?

[Doc] Is unsure.- Is someone hacking in an annoying way?

[Deer] - I... I'm not sure?

[Doc] Brings her Izzy - Then you're on tot-sitting duty. I'll go look- Gives her a kiss on the cheek and walks up and outside.

[Deer] Be careful Love...- She bounces Izzy a little

[Izzy] - Mada? Go?

-Outside there's the sound of hooves rapidly approaching-

[Doc] Perks up a little to listen and moves some of the items in hir inventory around. Noticing a few things that could probably be put away.

[Hyrule] Rides up on his father's Epona, his expression worrisome as he has to work to bring the decayed horse to a halt in front of Doc-

[Doc] Oh hey Hyrule, you look troubled. Is something wrong?

[Hyrule] - It's... Dad...- He looks behind him in the direction of the savannah where very dark clouds are forming

[Doc] Looks as well and starts walking briskly- Is he having a temper-tantrum??

[Hyrule] - Mom's... Been gone...

[Doc] What, Aven? For how long? She usually doesn't get out of the house much so I haven't seen her in ages.

[hyrule] - Too long...

[Doc] And a pasta without their mate- breaks into a run.

[Hyrule] - Ah, horse?

[Doc] Shifts and runs along just above the ground with giant strides, a little statick halos around hir as xe frets and the savannah comes into view-

-A massive storm has brewed up, stronger than anything Doc has ever seen before, but it's not centered over the treehouse, but the water of the ocean. The strong winds even threaten to buffer Doc around and Hyrule is forced to stop his faathers horse at the edge of the biome

[Doc] Goes back down the ground, xe's running and sniffing for BEN's usual funk and the center of the storm.

-There's a crash of lightning before it begins to pour down rain, drowning out any other sort of scent-

[Doc] Is immediately soaked and hir mane flops heavily against hir neck. - Well at least my clothes aren't wet... BEN! BEN where are you???

-There's no response and the storm only seems to be gaining strength-

[Doc] Stops to use hir pinpoint and look for the middle of the code disturbance.

-The biggest point of disturbance is right in the center of the storm above the water-

[Doc] Heads out across the water, just above the surface, looking up and around.

[BEN] Is above, he is drenched and staring down at the water below him, the massive swells being disturbed by his storm-

[Doc] Isn't psychic, but is still feeling his agony. Xe stares up at him to see if xe'll be noticed before approaching.

[BEN] Is not noticing anything, just seriously considering letting the waves take him once more-

[Doc] Spirals upward at a walking pace in case he feels like lashing out-

[BEN] Remains still and oblivious to Doc's presence, the storm around them is only getting stronger-

[Doc] BEN...

-There is no response-

[Doc] Nudges him- 9:40 PM-Doc's nudge does make contact, but instead of pressing against him it goes through him. BEN has taken on a completely ghost like form-

[Doc] Suddenly flashes on how xe became unfixed from the world right before TLOT saved hir and a little panic bubbles up- BEN??

[BEN] Just starts falling forwards towards the water-

[Doc] Bit o panic- They zoom towards him and put on a burst of speed to drive a portal open in front of him so they both fall into it. There's a sudden rush of broiling air and a burst of light as they both change trajectory in the portal and slam out onto the hot sand beach of Isla Ciaxo. Doc goes skidding and ends up in the water spitting kelp and brine.

[BEN] Just floats there. Removing him from the server is causing the storm there to die down, but now it is gathering irl-

[Doc] Glances at the sky uneasily- BEN... If you don't want to talk to me, I get it. But just focus on my voice for the moment. Your son ran to me because he's scared for you, and I'm scared for you too. For now you just have to wake up. Please come back from wherever you're trying to go mentally.

-Lightning crackles above and a few strikes explode a couple of the nearby palm trees-

[Doc] Flinches, xe's never caught a bolt of lightning irl. Xe shoves a paw at BEN, not knowing if it would go through him or rattle him enough to get his attention.

[BEN] Is completely unfazed-

[Doc] Tries shouting right next to him- BEN!!!!!

[BEN] Doesn't hear Doc at all, but his attention is drawn to the sound of the waves which is growing louder as they become bigger and crash against the shore-

[Doc] Prances a little, unsure what to do and then uses hir phone to call Dawn- Yeah... he's ghosted and I can't touch him, he's not responding. Yes I know you can't get here from the mainland quickly... do what? I'm not sure I know what that is...? But it disrupts ghosts? I don't want to kill him! Oh... A teapot? I'll look, thanks! -Xe glances at BEN, unwilling to leave him but out of ideas. The dragon shoots down the path and phases into Dawns house, pulling out all the drawers in her kitchen. Xe runs back with the prize in hir mouth, hoping against hope it will work. The dragon charges at BEN and swats him in the head with a very old and somewhat tarnished silver teapot.

-That certainly gets a reaction as the entity stumbles forwards a bit, but his main goal is still the water-

[Doc] Okay... the metal can connect... - they get in front of him and try to use the teapot to shove him away from the water-

[BEN] Surrounds himself in lightning-

[Doc] Is shocked harder then xe has been in a long time and cries out in surprise, the teapot is turned to slag in hir paw- Dawn's gonna have a fit... 

[BEN] The storm above is growing into a very large tempest and it follows BEN as the entity continues towards the water-

[Doc] Just sends a mass text to everyone on hir phone list - BEN is trying to commit suicide! Please help!

-The phone is silent for a bit but the forest begins to buzz-

[Doc[ Is doing everything to get in BENs way while shouting at him, the shore is littered with bedrock and obsidian blocks in their path-

-An EMP spreads out over the bech, causing BEN to pause-

[Doc] Is hit with the emp and coils hard with a spasm- ARRGH

[BEN] Seems to flicker a little but has at least stopped moving-

[Slender] Steps out of the tree's- My apologies Doctor, but I figured it was urgent...

[Doc] Shivers a little-I-I'm okay.... But BEN... - Hir frustration is obvious

[Slender] - We need to make him physical...

[Doc] I don't know how to do that... I was just trying to stop him from determinedly walking into the sea. 

[Slender] My EMP's will do a little, but it will harm him as well...- His thoughts are wandering and he wonders how quickly somebody else could be summoned

[Doc] Is calmer and thinking quickly now- Cp could probably drop him into a dream? That might stop him hurting himself long enough to talk to him?

[Slender] - Talking will not be an option. We've only tried this once before and it failed with a pasta a long time ago who had lost their mate, there is potential for them to move past it if they can bear the pain...

[Doc] We have to try. He's my friend... and his son needs him. What do we do?

[Slender] - Summon one of two who can order the dead

[Doc] Who did you ask last time?

[Slender] Last time it was a living pasta so we had to monitor them non stop, BENJAMIN however, is dead, which makes this easier. We either summon Azrael or his daughter

[Doc] Well I know she's at least an hour away, so I say we should call her father first.

[Slender] Nods and sends out a mental call for the entity-

[BEN] Is starting to float towards the water again-

-It takes a little longer then it should- 

[Azrael] Slides out of Slender's shadow with a distinct air of annoyance.

[Slender] - My apologies old friend, but this is a bit of an urgent matter

[Doc] Hi again...

[Azrael] IT'S NOT YOU. I'M FRESH FROM A RATHER IRRITATING ARGUMENT CONCERNING YOUR FRIEND. - he raises a wing slightly to indicate BEN with the point.

[Slender] - There is something else wrong?

[Azrael] HE HAS TWO HOURGLASSES...

[Slender] - Two? One for his former life and one for this?

[Azrael] ONE FOR HIS FORMER AND ONE FOR HIS CURRENT, I TOOK IT FROM NULL. THERE IS A DISPUTE AS TO WHOSE RESPONSIBILITY HE IS. 

[Doc] Notices BENs movement and frantically tries to get in his way again.

[BEN] Still heading towards the water-

[Slender] - If we can keep Benjamin alive, then he can possibly recover. He will be useful in the fight against my father as well

[Azrael] I... UnDERstAnd, and NUll Is MY ProBleM AnyWay.

[Slender] - Then you have my full permission to take command of him since he is technically one of the dead

[Azrael] Waves a hand archly to freeze BEN in his tracks- 

[Doc] Thanks...

[BEN] His eyes are missing their usual red and are just completely black and he floats there in a slumped position-

[Slender] - Now where to put him... He will need constant supervision for the time being...

[Doc] I can take care of him, I just couldn't get a hold of him. He was falling so I just put a hole in front of him so we'd end up here.

[Slender] - Doctor, he will not be able to leave your sight. And you are already watching Izzy and tending to the server. It would most likely be better for one of my proxies to keep an eye on him

[Doc] But his son can't leave the server. Can I borrow one of your proxies? I've already got Deerheart, our child Yaunfen, and LJ to help with Izzy.

[Slender] - Perhaps... Nurse Anne would probably be best for watching him... But we need him to become solid first

[Azrael] Sighs- He's already done so much against the rules with nary a harsh word from above. He clenches a fist and the small sound of bone grinding is startling in the quiet air. - I'VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH NULL... - He stalks towards BEN with a swirl of cloak and feathers. 

[Doc] Just instinctively backpedals and gets hir feet a little tangled-

[BEN] Still floating there staring at the water-

[Azrael] Takes an hourglass out of the darkness of his robe and fusses with it. He phases two fingers through the bottom bulb and takes the tiniest few grains of sand. 

[Doc] Shrinks down to hir normal shape and sneaks a little closer. 

[Azrael] Takes the grains and pokes them under BENs tongue- EMET... AwAkEN ChILd.

[BEN] Jerks a bit violently as he becomes solid and stumbles backwards until he feet are touching the ground once more-

[Azrael] THAT SHOULD BE LONG ENOUGH TO MOVE HIM. AND WITH THE DIGITAL TIME DILATION, PLENTY OF TIME FOR HEALING.

[Slender] Looks up at the storm which still sits above them- This should dissipate once BENJAMIN is gone, but I would prepare for rain on your end Doctor for some time

[Doc] It rains really frequently where I am anyway. As you can probably guess, I enjoy a good storm. - Xe regards BEN sadly - it was... one of the reasons he moved out; to go to a savannah biome... 

[Azrael] Gives the hourglass a long thoughtful stare. The bottom is full of sand, but the top is empty apart from a tiny flickering tongue of blue flame. 

[Slender] - Currently his fear does not seem to be effecting him...

[BEN] Is just starting at the ground now, letting himself be drenched in the rain-

[Doc] I understand how he feels...

[Slender] - I will go retrieve Anne now then if you do not mind Doctor- He glances at the hourglass and Azrael can feel the inquiry as to the strange flame

[Azrael] Turns to face him, his expression is convivial, as if he has a secret to share.

[Slender] - What is it Azrael?

[Azrael] He produces a second glass, it's identical to the first in shape, but looking at it makes ones eyes want to water. The sand inside is cycling in and out of both parts like the globs in a lava lamp and the whole thing has a crispy edge as though it were a lower resolution then everything else around them. 

[Doc] Just stares it mesmerized- It's...

[Azrael] HIDEOUS.

[Slender] - Are those both of his hourglasses?

[Azrael] nods- I HAVE... SENIORITY IN THIS MATTER, BUT HE IS A DIGITAL ENTITY AND SHOULD BE UNDER NULL'S RESPONSIBILITIES. BUT HE IS ALSO AN UNNATURAL CREATURE IN A STATE OF UNDEATH, AND THAT WOULD LAND HIM SQUARELY UNDER MY COMMAND.

[Slender] - I see... Are there, any others in my household that would fall under this conundrum?

[Azrael] Thoughtful -ONE SOUL WITH TWO GLASSES IS RARE... POLYBIUS MAY BE A PROBLEM EVENTUALLY. - He notices Doc's fascinated stare- BUT I CAN SAY THAT LILINTHIA, LIU AND MARKUS BOTH HAVE TWO.

[Slender] - Because they were once human, I see... Well then, I have a proxy to be gathering

[Doc] I'll just... wait here. How much do they...? 

[Azrael] THE MEN HAVE EMPTY GLASSES. YOUR FRIEND HAS PLENTY OF SAND BUT FROZEN FOREVER IN THE ACT OF FALLING. - He pauses- DO NOT ASK. I WILL NOT SHOW YOU YOURS. 

[Doc] Right... sorry. - nervous fidgeting- so is Slenders really....? 

[Azrael] Annoyed- YES. IT'S QUITE LARGE.

-While the two are talking it doesn't take long for Slender to arrive with his longest lasting proxy and currently his only female one-

[Anne] Is unhappy about being in the rain, but does understand why she's there and everything-

[Slender] - Doctor? I expect my proxy to return to me well

[Azrael] Gives her a polite nod, he doesn't seem affected by the rain- 

[Doc] Of course! I'll log her as a guest player and she'll have access to anything she needs.

[Anne] Pokes BEN with her foot-

[Slender] - Then I leave them in your care. Many thanks for your help old friend

[Azrael] SAFE JOURNEY MY FRIEND. - He opens his massive wings and the sky begins to clear as he fades away. 

[Doc] Is a soggy mess, but feeling a bit more optimistic. Xe kneels down and picks up BEN. - The tv is this way Anne.

[Anne] - Great...


	496. Intensive Care, Lucky Potion, Jane and Null, Dragon Frolic wih Flamethrowers

[Doc] Sorry to impose. But I appreciate the help. I can at least be a sympathetic ear and a shoulder to cry on, but I have to get through his catatonia first. - Xe opens a hole in front of the tv directly into hir lab, and crosses through.

[Anne] Follows and looks around curiously- Oh don't tell me Herobrine is here...

[Doc] Well... he is my neighbor? But he doesn't live in my castle. - Xe walks up the steps to a room that's at a bend in the staircase.

[Anne] Just groans a bit-

[Deer] In chat- Welcome back love

[Doc] Can't type while holding BEN but does check the system to see where she is-

[Deer] Is in the kitchen trying to cook while Izzy keeps teleporting out of her pen-

[Doc] Decides she's too far away to yell. Xe lays BEN on the bed and throws a sponge in the little tub in the corner to dry it out while xe fires off a quick note to hir mate.

[Anne] Leans up against the wall- Well, time for some stupid babysitting shit

[Doc] Takes out a bucket of lava - I can think of much more irritating tasks.

[Anne] - Eh, this is more of a thing for Masky and Hoody since there's two of em, but you didn't leave a good impression with Masky last time he was here

[Doc] Pours the lava in the pool and the temperature of the room goes up to a comfortable warmth. - Ehhh... I don't like his cigarettes. Us Herobrines tend to have really sensitive noses. It doesn't make sense to put poison in the air near someone who's recovering either.

[Anne] - Still would of been easier having two people to look at him rather than one

[Doc] I won't leave you to do this alone- 

-There's the sound of a door squeaking open above them and feet running down the steps with clicking noises- 

[Yaunfen] Pokes their head in- Mada? Are you okay?? 

[LJ] Moves the banner to look in as well.

[Anne] - Laughing

[Doc] Hugs Yaunfen- I'm fine. BEN's not doing well though... we're going to have to keep a close eye on him. 

[Yaunfen] I can help. 

[Waffles] Pads into the room, brushing against LJ as they pass. 

[LJ] Anne. Hows the... patient?

[Anne] - A damn idiot as usual

[LJ] So no change Haha. 

[Doc] Anne, this is one of my kids, Yaunfen. 

[Yaunfen] Hello. -Notices her outfit- Are you a doctor too? 

[LJ] Floats over to BEN and gives him a little poke.

[BEN] Burst of electricity-

[Anne] - A nurse, yes

[Yaunfen] Nice. Mada doesn't get to talk shop as much as xe'd like. My interest is more science then medicine. 

[Doc] Is obviously proud. 

[LJ} Yow! Dammit BEN...

[Anne] - Well his reality did just come crashing down on him Laughing...

[Deer] Is coming down with Izzy- Come on Izzy, let's find Mada

[LJ] Nothing can rip your heart out like love, right? 

[Doc] Is messaging Hyrule to tell him where BEN is and that he's physically safe at least. 

[Yaunfen] Puts some peppermint cattails in a little pot near the bed just to cheer the space a bit.

-Yaunfen can feel a little tingle from the electricity around BEN-

[Deer] Pokes her head in- There you are

[Izzy] Hurries in- Mada! Found you!

[Doc] Sweeps up Izzy and twirls them around a little with a smile.

[Yaunfen] Makes eye contact with Anne, a silent warning not to say anything revealing to Izzy. 

[Izzy] Giggles rather happily- Ove you!

[Anne] - And who is this little one?

[Doc] Love you too sweetheart- This is my daughter Izzy. - They also give Anne a bit of a look. 

[LJ] ...

[Izzy] Spots BEN and suddenly freezes up-

[Doc] Follows her gaze- Our friend BEN isn't feeling well, he's going to stay with us for a while.

[Izzy] Just starts crying- No! No! No!

[Yaunfen] Izzy? 

[Doc] Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're all here to keep him safe and help him recover.

[Izzy] - Still crying-

[Deer] - Oh dear... Why don't I take her back upstairs?

[Doc] Let me talk to her - Izzy... why are you crying? 

[Yaunfen] Is she kinda psychic? We know BENs sad...

[Izzy] - No! No! No!- She's not sure how to put it in words and it's certain that any nearby psychics can feel her frustrations

[Anne] - Well, BEN doesn't make for the most pleasant of sights right now, and he is known for driving people insane before killing them

[Doc] Okay, just, I love you Izzy, everything will be okay. - Xe gives her a kiss and hands her off to Deerheart.

[Deer] - I'll see about getting her some warm milk- She takes their daughter and starts heading up the stairs

[LJ] Waits for the child to be out of earshot. - She was certainly psychic before...

[Doc] Poor thing... if she could feel his pain. -

[Anne] - Possibly, I've heard the Master mention that when a pasta looses their mate the others have a reaction as well, more anger, more death...

[Doc] When a Herobrine loses their mate it's not much different, we can die from it. 

-The sound of approaching boots can be heard below and after a moment TLOT and Steve come up to the landing. 

[TLOT] His face is drawn and sad - BEN...

[Anne] - You won't get a response from him

[TLOT] I know, I'm just glad he's alive, in any state. - He goes to the bedside and stands thinking. 

[Steve] Sneaks up and tosses a blanket over the prone form before tucking him in more nicely-

[TLOT] We'll help you watch over him. I can feel his sorrow. And we don't know who will have the most luck talking him down from this ledge.

[Anne] - For now I don't think he'll do much other than stay there. Which means I'm stuck in this room too

[Doc] He can rest as long as he needs too. 

[LJ] Motions for Yaunfen in a polite way.

[Yaunfen] I'm gonna go help mom. - They nudge Waffles and the giant cat yawns and heads for the door with them. 

[Doc] Nods- thank you.

[TLOT] Is making a chair for Anne with wool blocks.

[Anne] - You might as well leave, I will let you know if there is any change

[Steve] We're just helping. I'll uh... I'll get you some food and at least some books so you aren't super bored. - He heads upstairs. 

[TLOT] Is composing a message to Lie asking for some calming flowers at least.

[Lie] Quickly sends a message back saying she's on her way-

[Doc] I'm sorry Anne, that was rude of me, this is Herobrine the Lord of Tears and that was his husband Steve that went out a moment ago. 

[TLOT] Is kind of meditating. He's not touching BEN's mind but trying to spread some peaceful energy so he can maybe get some decent sleep.

[Anne] - Yes, I already knew that from the Master and his brothers

[Doc] Good enough. 

[TLOT] Quietly- Lie is coming over- 

[Doc] Does Cp know what happened? 

[TLOT] Murmurs - I'm telling him now.

[Lie] Rides in on Beau, as Slender had predicted a storm had started up again outside and she reaches out mentally to know where the others are-

[TLOT] Lets her know-

[Lie] - Comes down- Hey...- She's already got the calming flowers in a bundle in her hands

[Doc] Perfect. Thank you Lie.

[Anne] - Can the rest of you get out already? There's no need for so many of you to be here

[TLOT] Smiles- Of course.

-It's late at night with only a sliver of moon to light the vast yard and crenelations of the manor, a thrum of discordant energy washes invisibly over the world. Pulsing outward from a hidden weak spot. 

-Ensconced in her room, Jane perks to a strange smell that seems to be wafting from the sink.

[Jane] She assumes it's something one of the boys did to try and prank her as she approaches the sink-

-The bottle of luck potion has the faintest enchanted glow in the dark room-

[Jane] Frowns as she picks up the bottle, she's still not entirely sure about it and decides to take it to somebody who might know. She heads out into the hall with the bottle and down the stairs, searching for a specific digital pasta-

-The delicious smell follows her, emanating from the small cork- 

[Polybius] Is sitting in the living room with all the lights off, playing what looks like a PS2 era Silent hill game and giggling to himself.

[Jane] - Poly?

[Polybius] Looks up- Yea?

[Jane] Holds up the bottle- Any insight into this?

[Polybius] Pauses his game and crawls up the back of the couch to lean over and look at it. His screen crackles a little as he reads the code. - Huh. Okay. It's a lucky potion. Not the most popular effect to have in a game. Health and magic restoration are usually more useful. Did someone give it to you as a present?

[Jane] - Offender's proxy

[Polybius] I presume it was that German chick and not Arc then. This looks like something from Herobrine's little block game.

[Jane] - But is it safe?

[Polybius] Yea, it's safe. It's just lucky. Shit like this is usually for increasing pickups. You might find a bag of money in some bushes or something.

[Jane] Hesitates before finally pulling the cork loose-

-The contents are a bit hard to describe, it's fizzy like a green soda and smells rather enticing. 

[Polybius] Leans forward with his disconnected hands on the floor- Smells decent. Hey, maybe it'll make something bad happen to Jeff. That would be lucky for you right? Haha

[Jane] - That is very true...- With a small huff she brings the drink to her lips and tilts her head back, downing the contents-

[Polybius] If I wasn't cheating a little bit anyway, I'd say you should play my game for a while and get me some extra items. - thumbs at the tv- 

-There's a quiet knock on the front door-

[Jane] Her heads whips towards the sound- Who the hell knocks? Much less gets past the dead zone?

[Polybius] Maybe it's Ed McMahon with a big check for you? 

-There's a certain thickness in the air, it feels like waiting, before the rap sounds again. 

[Jane] Approaches the door carefully and opens the door just the tiniest bit to look through-

-There's a black robed figure with a hidden face, they're about the same height as her-

[Polybius] Peeking around the corner curiously- 

[Jane] - Who the fuck are you?

[Null] Freezes at the sight of her- I AM NULL. I'M LOOKING FOR SLENDERMAN. AZRAEL SENT ME.

[Jane] - Slender? He might be up in his office? If not then he's probably hunting...

[Null] -Just waits patiently, but they're shuffling a bit nervously - And... who are you?

[Jane] - Jane the Killer- She opens the door a bit wider- And just who are you?

[Null] I AM A GRIM REAPER, THE DEATH OF THE DIGITAL. 

[Polybius] Nopes hard and leaves the room quietly-

[Jane] - Then why do you want to see Slender?

[Null] I'm... unsure if it is a secret or not... I am the messenger in this... situation.

[Jane] - Ugh, whatever, come on- She starts walking towards the stairs

[Null] Follows her, their feet make no sound on the floor and their soft robes glide and billow weightlessly-

[Jane] Goes upstairs but stops as she see's Sally approaching- Sally? Everything okay?

[Sally] Rubs her eyes- I had a bad dream...

[Jane] - Come on, I'm already going to go see Slender anyways- She lets Sally take her hand as they head for Slender's door

[Null] Regards the child curiously and radiates some approval at Jane's conduct towards Sally.

[Jane] Stops before the wooden doors and knocks-

[Slender] - Come in

[Jane] As she steps inside Sally hurries over to Slender and crawls into his lap- Sir? You have a visitor

[Null] Glances at the others and decides it's probably okay for them to hear since they weren't shooed out. - I AM SORRY TO DISTURB AT A LATE HOUR FOR HUMANOID ENTITIES. BUT AZRAEL SENT ME TO WARN YOU. YOUR BROTHERS HAVE BEEN TESTING THE BARRICADE AND IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE ONE SUCCEEDS.

[Slender] - Yes, so I've felt...

[Sally] Curls up in Slender's lap- Papa...

[Slender] Gently places a hand on her hair-

[Null] IS THERE ANYTHING THAT CAN BE DONE TO INHIBIT THEM FURTHER?

[Slender] - I don't believe so, only one should be capable of making it through for now...

[Null] I SEE. - They're obviously distracted and the folds in the hooded opening keep moving slightly away from Slender to stray towards Jane. Their thoughts are not as visible as a humans, but there's a glimmer of something he hasn't felt but once since Insanity was contained.

[Slender] Notes the movement- Is everything alright?

[Null] A bit too quickly- YES... I AM FINE. -

[Slender] - I see, well then, please take my regards and thanks back to Azrael, and thank him once more the work he did earlier

[Null] I WILL- They give a rather lingering look in Jane's direction and let themselves out of the room silently-

[Slender] - You are dismissed as well Jane, thank you for bringing Sally to me

[Jane] - Yes sir- She steps out of the room as well

[Null] Is waiting in the hallway, and regards her with an almost nervous air-

[Jane] - What the fuck is wrong with you?

[Null] Nothing... I... - There's a flicker under the hood and she catches a glimpse of a face that seems to slide between androgynous human features and a skull.

[Jane] - Whatever- She starts heading towards her room again

[Null] Wait! ... Please. - They rush after her, fussing in their cloaks voluminous sleeves-

[Jane] - The fuck do you want?

[Null] Pulls out the most gorgeous flower she's ever seen and presses into her hands. It's a black lotus bloom with edges slightly crinkled into tiny pixels. The surface is like velvet and shades into purple at the tips. 

It's nearly the size of a cabbage with a thick stem. - FOR A BEAUTIFUL SOUL- The entity vanishes before she can reply. 

[Polybius] Was lingering on the stairs, basically being a nosy bastard-

[Jane] - The fuck!?

[Polybius] Beats a rose I guess- He slouches up - Wait.. whoah... that's decently cool. Someones nerdy as fuck.

[Jane] - I don't even know what it is?

[Polybius] It's from a digitized version of a card game. It's the most expensive card in the game actually. The black lotus. If you had the physical card it's worth as much as a small house.

[Jane] - Still makes no sense why it'd be given to me- She heads for her room

[Polybius] There's a crackle as he suddenly laughs- Yes it does!

[Jane] Stops to turn and look at him in confusion-

[Polybius] Luck potions are for picking up extra shit right? I think you picked up an admirer. Why the fuck else does anyone give expensive flowers?

[Jane] Groans and just stalks into her room, slamming the door shut behind her-

[Polybius] Still laughing-

[Endrea] Races up to the edge of the desert and skids to a stop there, cocking her head curiously as she looks at the sand-

[Gk] Jogging along behind her and huffing a bit from the exertion.

[Endrea] Bats at the sand- GG... What is it?  
[Gk] Confused - It's sand? You've seen it before, theres a little outside the nest.

[Endrea] - ... Do... Do we eat it?

[Gk] No! It's for... making glass.

[Endrea] - The... The see through stuff?

[Gk] Yeah. You melt it and it goes clear. Weird huh?

[Endrea] - Yeah!- She then races out into the sand, throwing it everywhere

[Gk] You have an insane amount of energy...

[Endrea] Giggles- More play!10:35 PM-The day is a nice sunny one but it isn't terribly hot in the desert at the moment-

-Gambet is laying across the sand deeper in, an Indigo lump in a sea of yellow sand. One of his wings is lifted to provide shade and a place to rest for Alan. Liz is digging a hole nearby and placing shiny rocks at the bottom of them before reburying them. None of them have noticed the two. - 

[Endrea] Races off across the sand, her wings spread a bit-

[Gk] Basically corners like a double decker bus and is having trouble keeping up with her- Endrea...!

[Liz] -Looks up as Endrea draws close, having to stretch to see over the edge of the hole shi's digging.-

[Gambet] -Opens one eye, turning his head to look toward the duo- Well, it looks like we've got company.

[Endrea] Doesn't see Liz and is barrelling right towards one of the holes-

[Gk] Is charging straight for them as well and only focused on the small dragon with slitted eyes, He makes a sliding grab for her tail-

[Liz] -Hops a few times to bump heads with Endrea and stop her from falling into the hole shi's in, letting GK snatch her tail! A bit too late though.- Endre! Hey! GK! What'cha doin?

[Endrea] Is giggling but tilts her head a little at Liz- Who you?

[Gk] Lets go of her tail with his hooves and realizes he's on the ground and his head is level with Gambet- Hmmph Hey Liz...

[Alan] -Softly- Who are they? -Tilts head up from the block he's playing with to look at Gambet and then to GK and Endrea-

[Liz] I'm Liz! -Still stretched to see them out of the hole. Shi hasn't started refilling the hole yet- Her memories are still gone Gk? When will they be back?

[Gambet] You know the little one, Alan. Although she was fully grown when you saw her last. The other one is GK. Big old show off. -Small smirk-

[Alan] Full... Fully grown? Um.... Oh! That's Endrea? Really?

[Gk] Stands up and shakes himself off a bit. - Yeah... she'll remember when she's a little older. And I'm not sure, but she's growing like a weed.

[Endrea] Adopts a rather playful position- New friend? New friend! Play?

[Gk] Grumbles a bit at being called a show-off, he gives a little cough and spits the tiniest glob of lava safely away from everyone else so it sizzles on the sand. - So when does Liz get bigger?

[Gambet] I think shi's fully grown, actually. Shi just gets... Longer. Like hir mom. 

[Liz] Play what?! -Excited wiggling before shi throws the shiny rock down and starts refilling the hole enough shi can climb out! Hir tail is really long. Like, 90% of Liz is tail now. Wow.-

[Alan] Pa! Pa! He can spit lava! -Excited pointing at GK-

[Endrea] - Anything!

[Gk] Hm? Yeah, I'm a Nether dragon. I can't do all this purple sparkle stuff like you guys.

[Alan] Teach me! Teach me! -Scrambles to his paws and scuttles out from under Gambet's wing, only to duck back under and collect the shiny block he'd been playing with, before rushing out to stand infront of GK- !!!

[Liz] How about tag? Or or or hide and seek? Or Ghosts in the graveyard? -Bouncing-

[Endrea] - Ghosts? What's that?

[Gk] Uh... I don't think I can? - His eyes flick to Gambet- I mean there's a trick for breathing fire, but it won't work if you can't get your mouth wet?

[Liz] -Blinks a bit- Huh. I don't know, actually. Gambet! What's a ghost?

[Gambet] I mean... We had a ghost dragon? But I don't know if that's the same... -Thoughtful look before he gestures for GK to go ahead and teach Alan with this slightly knowing look.-

[Alan] -Shifting the block to sit between his paws- Tech meee!

[Endrea] - What's the game then?

[Gk] Can he have a mouthful of liquid?

[Gambet] Yes, surprisingly. He's just touchy about textures.

[Liz] Ok! Ok so we technically need like.. 3 players for it, but someone's the "ghost" and they have to hide! And then the other players gotta find them! The first person to find em is safe! Can't be tagged into the ghost for the next round. Oh! And there's a place that we call the graveyard that we touch so we can't be it either! It's really fun! And a bit confusing..

[Endrea] - Mmm, but not many places to hide here... Is all sand...

[Gk] Aright. You have to learn somethin else first though. He fiddles around and pulls out two buckets of water and makes an eternal spring in a three block hole before filling the two buckets from the middle. Okay, watch me. He takes a drink and then spits the liquid away from everyone else with a messy PPPPPPTTTH! - He puts the other bucket near Alan - Aim well away from the others

[Liz] Yeah! Which is a shame! It's better to play at night too, cause apparently that's when ghosts come out? I dunno! We could play tag? Unless you know a game?

[Endrea] - Tag fun! But GG not go fast enough to catch me!

[Gk] HEY.

[Alan] -Hesitates before gulping a big amount of water and tries to spit it out, but it just splatters helplessly a bit infront of him. Time to try again!-

[Liz] I'm fast!! Real fast!

[Gk] Spit around your tongue, really force it out with the air in your cheeks-

[Liz] Buff an' I go running every morning! But he's off doin' somethin' so I go running myself!

[Endrea] Much excitement!- Then let's play!

[Gambet] Shi even makes Sky go running with them. It's rather funny to watch. -Tucks wing close now that Alan is trying to follow GK's instructions.-

[Alan] Okay! -Tries again and this time gets a bit of distance to it!-

[Endrea] Baps at Liz before taking off-

[Liz] Heyyy! Who said I was it?! -Laughter before tearing off after Endrea-

[Gk] Better! Try to get as much force and distance as possible, you don't want any liquid left in your mouth.

[Endrea] Laughs as well as she tosses up sand as she runs-

[Alan] No liquid? Why? -Tries again and he has a good jet!-

[Liz] I'm gonna getch'a! -Skids and rolls across a dune before skidding to tag Endrea and takes off!- You're it!

[Gk] Because you want to make fire and you don't want to burn your mouth, gotta get it all out in a big spurt. Do you think you can do it?

[Endrea] Takes a minute to readjust her course but is off after Liz in a heartbeat. She's very much enjoying herself for the time being as she attempts to catch Liz-

Alan] I think so...

[Gk] Okay, next thing- He pulls out a large bottle- We're gonna use this, don't swallow it. Just take a little mouthful and spit. [Yes, it's whiskey.] He puts it near Alan.

[Alan] Wassit? Wassit? -Sniffs the bottle curiously before scrunching his nose- Smells bad...

[Gk] Yea it's flammable. And an aquired taste.

[Liz] -Leaps off a dune and skids along the sand-

[Endrea] trips as she crests the dune and rolls down until she's stopped by Gambet's side- oof!

[Gk]Sits up like a meercat to see if Endrea is okay-

[Gambet] -Squints at GK before letting out a dramatic OOF as Endrea basically gently bumps him.- I'm slain! -Dramatically rests a paw on his chest- Am I it now, Little one?

[Endrea] - Um, uh, if you want?

[Gambet] Hmmm.. Maybe not... I'd hate to make it unfair..

[Liz] -Peaks back over the dune to look at Endrea- You okay?!

[Alan] -Sniffs it again-

[Endrea] - Yes! She darts forwards to bap Liz- You it!

[Alan] I don' like the smell.

[Gk] eyebrow- I thought you wanted to make fire?

[Alan] Yeah! But I don' like the smell. Is.. Is there another way?

[Liz] Hey! Cheater! -Tries to bap Endrea back!-

[Gk] Uh... I might have some rum? - He pulls out another bottle for him to sniff.

[Alan] -Sniff... Sniff.- That's better, still bad, but tolerable! Just take bit and spit?

[Endrea] Laughing almost maniacally as she runs away-

[Liz] -Scrambles after her with a war cry!-

[Gambet] -Amused chuckle

[Gk] Yeah try it without the spark first so you won't cough.

[Endrea] Is trying to use the two larger dragons as a barricade to keep Liz away-

[Liz] -Actually straight up climbs over Gambet to try and get to Endrea at one point.-

[Gambet] This is fine

[Endrea] Squeaks as she's tackled-

[Liz] Haha! Got you! Got youuu! 

[Alan] -Drinks a bit and grimaces at the taste before spitting it back out- Tastes bad! Really bad!

[Endrea] Squirms- You heavy!

[Gk] Checks him to make sure he spit it all out violently enough- You ready to make some fire?

[Alan] -Has a bit dribbling down his chin, but did succeed otherwise!-

[Liz] Is all mooscles! Buff said so!

[Endrea] - Is still heavy!

[Gambet] -Lifts Liz with one paw- Could do with more "mooscles", dear,

[Gk] Okay, aim out over the water and spit as hard as you can over this! - He holds out a regular torch like a lit match

[Alan] -Does as instructed! Begin the flamethrower!-

[Gk] Nods in approval at the gigantic gout of fire- Good job.

[Endrea] Shakes herself off, she has gotten a bit dirty from running around so much- Is getting hungry now!

[Alan] Ohmystars!!! That's so cool! -Excited paw bouncing-

[Gambet] -Starts grooming Endrea absent mindedly, holding her in place with one paw-

[Liz] Haha! Payback! -Laughs and slides down Gambet's arm to plop into the sand with heavy breaths-

[Endrea] - Nooooo! GG!

[Gk] Puts the torch on the sand upright- you can keep the bottle. Just don't set a bunch of stuff on fire, ya hear me? Practice in the desert and save the rest for emergencies. Hmm? - He cranes his neck to look at Endrea. - Heh... thanks Gambet... it sucks that I can't do that for her. 

 

[Endrea] Is trying to nip Gambet-

[Gambet] -Nips Endrea right back just like last time! No escape until you're clean, punk!- It'd be useful if she had our water immunity, honestly.

[Alan] Thank you! Thank you GK! -Excited bouncing-

[Endrea] Intense squirming!- No! I am fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!

[Gk] You're welcome kid. - Little smile from the king of mischief- Yeah, thank goodness her humanoid shape is more durable. Kids just run towards the most dangerous shit with wild abandon.

[Gambet] She went straight for the water on the other side of the desert last time. So that's true. -Almost done cleaning Endrea-

[Liz] -Barely contained laughter at Endrea's misfortune-

[Endrea] Long sustained whine-

[Gk] At Endrea- Don't be so squiggly.

[Endrea] - But GG!

[Gk] What? It saves me bullying Jean into doing it again.

[Endrea] Tries kicking Gambet a little-

[Gambet] She's awfully wiggly. -Finishes up and plops Endrea on her feets.-

[Alan] GK! Can I make stuff with this?

[Endrea] Grumpy face and irritated tail flick-

[Gk] See? All done. - He pats her on the head.

[Endrea] - No like!

[Liz] -Laughs finally-

[Endrea] Turns towards her- Why you laughing!?

[Liz] Now you know how I felt!

[Endrea] - What do you mean?

[Gk] Mischevious giggle-

[Liz] You'll remember!

[Endrea] Looks at GK confused- She's talking silly!

[Gk] Don't worry about it kid, you'll figure it out later.

[Endrea] Little pout-

[Pinwheel] Flies by overhead-

[Gk] Come here. - He gathers her up and gives her a hug- Don't rush things. It's okay to be a kid.

[Endrea] - GG... I hungry

[Gk] What would you like? - He pulls out an overlarge shirt- You gotta change for me first, okay?

[Endrea] - Fine...- She shifts her form- And, um... Cake!

[Liz] She can change too! That's cool! 

[Gambet] -Lifts wing as Alan comes scuttling back with his prizes and the torch!-

[Endrea] Waits eagerly for her treat-

[Gk] Pulls the shirt over her- I think you need some real food too. I've got some chicken, if you eat it you can have some cake. - He pulls out both items and drops an oak block to set the cake on.

[Endrea] - Okay... But... But what about Liz?

[Gk] You guys want anything? I've got some more meat? And if you want to share your cake you can Endrea.

[Liz] I'll have some steak? -Plops beside Endrea, shifting into hir humanoid form!-

[Endrea] - You too!

[Gambet] I'm good. I ate already.

[Alan] Do you have bread?

[Gk] Eyes her human form - Uhh Lemmie see... - He lays down some more wood and dumps stuff out of his inventory. There's two cooked lamb chops, four cooked steaks, four cooked salmons, a baked potato and a single hot dog in a bun. - Eh, doesn't look like it. Except this thing Sam gave me. It's some kind of meat sandwich. Sorry I don't have another shirt Liz.

[Endrea] Starts munchin on some meat and speaks with her mouth full- Why she no have to wear clothes?

[Gk] I dunno - Looks at Gambet- Doesn't she have anything to wear?

[Liz] -Waves a hand dismissively and curls hir tail into hir lap before grabbing for the steaks!-

[Gambet] Shi doesn't like wearing anything. Shi has a toga that TLOT gave hir, but good luck getting it on hir.

[Alan] -Scoots over and reaches for the hot dog-

[Endrea] Has a few bites of meat- Cake now?

[Gk] Heh, one of those. - He thumbs at Liz - Like Deerheart. Yeah, you can.

[Endrea] Digs her hands right into the sugary treat-

[Liz] -Chomping away at the steaks! Hongry.- I'm normally naked! Why I gotta wear clothing anyway? Gross double standards based on body types. -Turns nose up-

[Alan] -Carefully nibbles on the hot dog and just gasps softly before eating a bit more eagerly! Seems he liked it.-

[Endrea] Is just making herself a mess again-

[Gk] At Liz- Well I can't lick her clean like you guys! It's like a smock for people who paint an shit.

[Liz] That sounds like a you problem! Try sand baths an' stuff! I see the birdman do it all the time!

[Gambet] -Scoots closer, looming over Endrea-

[Endrea] Notices the shadows creeping over her and looks up, still chewing-

[Gk] Is watching Gambet trying to be sneaky- Heh

[Gambet] -Bleps at her-

[Gk] Pffft!

[Endrea] Giggles and then looses her balance as she hits a growth spurt- Whoa!

[Gk] instant alert, his tail swishes like an excited cat-

[Liz] Growth!

[Endrea] Scrambles a little to adjust to her newer, longer limbs, she's now at the age to learn how to fly!-

[Gk] Ah... I think it might be wing-spreading time. 

[Endrea] - You mean flying?

[Gk] Nods-

[Liz] Nice!!! That's a fun time!

[Alan] Wish I could... - finishes the hot dog-

[Endrea] - Why can't you?

[Gk] Yeah, ya got wings?

[Alan] Yeah... But I'm too weak... And being up in the air on my own is scary...

[Endrea] - What... What if we learn together?

[Gk] Yeah, but all the baby dragons start out with weak wings? You have to.. ugh.. exercise.

[Alan] Yeah but mine.. Really weak. I could try learning! But... I've been trying to fly for a long while... Can't.

[Endrea] - We can find a way!

[Gk] Is tapping his hooves thinking- I have a dumb idea. Do you think you can hold them out straight long enough to glide?

[Alan] Mmm.. maybe?

[Liz] If I can learn to do it, you can too!

[Gk] Get some fireworks. Just use them for little rockets to propel yourself. If a fucking Steve can do it with a pair of elytra? They're way weaker then we are. 

[Alan] Fireworks?

[Endrea] Shifts back to dragon form just to see how much larger she is, she is about the size of a horse now-

[Gk] Eh, ya gotta either craft em or bug someone who does creative menu shit. Alexsezia probably has some. And I know TLOT, Doc and Cp can just pluck em out of the game menu. Actually... Steffan knows how to make em too.


End file.
